Bleach Shippūden
by Evan deivant
Summary: What Happens when two popular anime worlds clash? Aizen and Madra had conjured a seires of events that forces the Soul society and Shinboi world to clash with each other and creates a huge scale war between both worlds.
1. Yamamoto's Assassin

**Bleach Shippūden prologue : Yamamoto's Assassin, Attack of the Tailed Beast.**

**(A/N: this idea was inspired by conversation of Naruto vs Bleach on the web and me being a fan of both series and not to mention reading fan fiction of my Friend draconichero20 , i figure that i write a crossover like series of these two animes and make a neutral series called Bleach Shippūden ,the storyline crosses over shortly after the Arrancar Invasion between EP 117 to 125 of Bleach and at the very beginning of Naruto Shippūden ,it's sort of a AU fanfic)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>September 7,2001 6:30 P.M. Soul Society, Bleachverse<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

The Soul Society has been recovering from a series of incidents that happened within a period of the last month. Sōsuke Aizen ,Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōusen defected from the Soul Society after revealing to massacring Central 46 and stealing the Hōgyoku Kisuke planted in Rukia's body hoping the Sōkyoku would destroy the Hōgyoku implanted within her, shortly after the Ryoka Invasion and Ichigo saving after the Incident, the Bounts invade Soul Society and incite rebellion of the souls living in poor areas . Various Captains took on the individual Bounts and defeat them one by one . Jin Kariya the Leader of the Bounts fuses himself with a powerful seal in order to gain the strength to destroy Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki defeats Jin Kariya ending the Bounts reign of terror saving the Soul Society from utter and complete destruction.

4 days have passed since the Arrancars have attacked and killed several dozen humans and fatally injured Chad, Chad barely survived but thanks to Orihime's quick healing powers he was saved from attempts a counter attack but Yammy effortlessly overpowers her, she is saved by Ichigo who effortlessly cuts through Yammys Hierro with his Bankai however Ichigo is overtaken by his inner hollow and Yammy attacks him doing some damage, Ichigo and his friends are saved by Yoruichi who fight off and forced the Arrancars to retreat.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukongai District 79 Kusajishi 6:30 P.M.<strong>

A mysterious young woman shows up within the town from a Garganta (_Spanish for Throat_ ) wearing an orange clip in her short, mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. She's wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over is wearing a Headband composed of a metal plate engraved with the symbol of a waterfall on her left arm .She is also carrying a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back.

" Fū have arrived to carry out my orders to destroy the Soul Society. Lord Aizen would be proud of me once Fū conquer this place " said the mysterious woman.

The young women walks into a bar where there are hundreds of thugs playing cards, drinking beer and see the woman wearing the fairly skimpy outfit and the mysterious woman is surrounded by 100 thugs around her.

" Fine ass you got there honey ! " murmured one thug.

" Hand us the goods honey ! " shouted the second thug.

" You said something about that traitorous homo Aizen ? " said a third thug grabs the girl and gropes her but she punches the pervert in the face.

" Not a bad punch little girl but you would need more than to take us out " said a balding fat middle-aged thug.

" Just take off that top of yours ! " said a creepy mohawk guy holding a knife.

" Fū don't like perverts ! " Fū replied throws a black dagger hitting the neck of the balding middle-aged guy, killing the man. More thugs come at her.

" Take this bitch ! " a thug comes at the woman but she effortlessly breaks his blade and twist the guys girl is surrounded by them however her spiritual power greatly rises and they are all weighed down.

" Fū will crush all that stand in the way of Lord Aizen " Fū stated as she creates a huge explosion from her Reiatsu waves that could be detected by the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab over 50 miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab measures a blast within the Kusajishi District .The lab is being classified within the group. Three people monitor the of them are a tall man with short, spiky brown hair, which has a jagged, hairless area running through it. He has three small horns protruding from his forehead, his name is Akon .The Second person is a large, green-skinned Shinigami with a bulbous head and a cleft across his scalp from his forehead to the back of his neck, marking his two hemispheres. His left eye is expandable via a crank in his left temple, his name is Hiyosu and the third one is a kid who bears a strong resemblance to the 7th Seat of the 4th Division Hanatarō Yamada , his Name is Rin Tsubokura .

" A strong explosion has occurred within the Kusajishi District " Akon said to colleagues.

" What is the** RYK** (Reiryoku Yield Kapacity) for that explosion ? " Hiyosu asked the raven haired Shinigmai.

" **100 RYK ! **" Rin answered.

" Rin, brief the Vice Captain about this, i think we might have a Ryoka on the loose in the Rukongai " Akon demanded.

" Right Akon ! " Rin replied while eating a cupcake.

" Something is odd with this Reiatsu we picked up " Hiyosu stated with a shock look on his face.

" What's up with the Reiatsu ? " Akon inquired his colleagues.

" It's that of a Hollow and a living human. Similar to the Ryoka that fought Captain Kyōraku " Hiyosu answered.

" Yasutora Sado's Reiatsu was** 6,000 RYK** when he fought Captain Kyōraku , besides he's at earth recovering from the incident 4 days ago from those invading Arrancars and it's extremely unlikely he would attack Shinigami " Akon explained to his colleagues .

" That's why we need to run an investigation, i'll notify Yamamoto " Rin stated.

" Let me do it, i'm faster ! " Akon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 8th Division Barracks<strong>

Ukitake appears using flash step on top of the tall building to relax with Shunsui and Nanao.

" Hey guys ! " Ukitake happily greeted.

" Jūshirō what are you doing here ? " Shunsui asked his friend while drunk with Sake.

" Just wanted to see how my good friend was doing " Ukitake answered .

" Go right ahead and drink some sake with me ! " Shunsui stated as he happily picks up a bottle of sake in Ukitake's cup.

" Fine ! " Ukitake replied as he grabs a bottle and drinks the Sake down.

" You shouldn't be drinking sake in your condition Ukitake " Nanao said to the white-haired Captain scorning him with a mad look on her face.

" I'm fine ! " Ukitake replied as coughs up blood after drinking sake.

" Damn it , see this is why i told you not to drink sake " Nanao shouted panicking about Ukitake coughing again.

" Damn it , not again Ukitake ! Let's get you to Unohana again " Shunsui replied as he picks up Ukitake and takes him back to Unohana's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Cemetery...<strong>

Sajin is mourning with Hisagi of Tōusen 's dead friend ,it's 6:45 P.M. within the Seireitei .

" Friend of Tōusen , whose name i do not know... don't worry Tōusen would know the truth someday " Sajin said to the dead friend over her grave.

" It's been a month since Tōusen left us and over a week since the Bount Invasion ended. When would Captain Tōusen come back to us ? " Hisagi asked.

" Soon, that's all i can say ! " Sajin answered as he bows his head to the gravestone of Tōusen's lost friend.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks...<strong>

September 7 ,2001 7:00 P.M. Yamamoto is drinking tea with Chōjirō Sasakibe , his Vice Captain while reading a ton of paperwork within the living quarters of his own office.

" All the repairs to the Seireitei have been done from the Bounts Captain Commander " Sasakibe stated.

" Are all the Jōkaishō sealed away for good ? " Yamamoto asked Sasakibe.

" Yes, all the Bounts were wiped out thanks to Kurosaki and the Captains of the Soul society " Sasakibe answered.

" 4 days ago , two Arrancars attacked Karakura Town, according to the intelligence until, it seems that Aizen is developing Arrancar at a far faster rate than anticipated " Yamamoto explained to Sasakibe.

" What do you think this might all led up to Captain Commander ? " Sasakibe asked once again.

" He must be planning something big ! " Yamamoto answered while drinking his tea.

" Indeed ! " Sasakibe replied.

" All we have to go with is he plans to destroy the Soul Society, Mayuri is currently ahead of the research of the Arrancars, Soifon is further leading the investigation into Aizen's plot and Captain Hitsugaya and his team have been dispatched in the world of the living as backup to protect the town from Soul Society is currently on high alert for things to come. We must prepare for the worst " Yamamoto explained to his Vice Captain when suddenly Akon walks into Yamamoto's office with a message.

" Captain Commander, a thousand apologies but i think we might have an intruder within the Rukongai and whatever it is , it's human and attacking souls " Akon said with a panicked look on his face.

" Is it a Bount ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Probably but then we realized that it has Hollow like Reiatsu , it might be a Bount that absorbed a hollow " Akon explained to the Head Captain.

" We aren't going to take any chances like we did before, the response time to the Bount problem was too slow , don't give it the chance to escape. Sasakibe have your division pursue the threat and eliminate it before it can pose more problems " Yamamoto demanded with a stern voice.

" Yes Captain Commander ! " Sasakibe replied.

" Also Assemble the Patrol Corps and notify Captain Soifon to aid you in your search " Yamamoto added.

" Right Captain Commander ! " Sasakibe replied as he uses Shunpo to leave the room and to assemble a search team.

* * *

><p><strong>12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

September 7 , 2001 7:10 P.M. Mayuri is busy doing his usual research within his office ,Nemu appears to tell him something about a Ryoka near the west gate.

" Nemu what are you doing wasting my time with that garbage ? What's the big deal ? " Mayuri asked with annoyance in his tone.

" Master Mayuri, it seems a human has entered the grounds of the Seireitei " Nemu responded.

" Very well is it a Bount ? " Mayuri asked his Vice Captain.

" Not really, it seems like an unusual human plus " Nemu answered.

" What is the **RYK** ? " Mayuri asked.

" Around **100 RYK ! **" Nemu replied.

" Only **100 RYK** don't waste my time with such weak irrelevant garbage . It's not even as strong as a mere weak Menos Grande " Mayuri stated scorning his Vice Captain.

" Something is off, it doesn't have pure Reiatsu , it's Reiatsu is that of a Hollows and a humans, it killed 100 Rukongai civilians " Nemu stated.

" Boo hoo, a few hundred weakass Rukongai civilians died from a puny hybrid, that thing is not a problem for any normal Shinigami above 20th seat level " Mayuri replied as he gets back to working on his machines.

" But Captain .. " Nemu said to her father .

" Nemu, you know what time it is do you ? " Mayuri replied with a perverted look on his face.

" Time for my healing ! " Nemu responded as her creator gropes her boobs and feels on her chest.

" Time for our fun ! " Mayuri creepily stated with a perverted look on his face.

" But Master Mayuri, i'm not in the Mood ! " Nemu replied.

" Do you think i care what you think, get on your knees now woman . Don't make me take you apart again " Mayuri stated threatening his Vice Captain.

" Yes sir my apologizes ! " Nemu replied with an apologetic tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 2nd Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

Soifon thinks about Yoruichi while she has her hand in her pants sitting within the throne of the Shihōin Crest Room .

" Yoruichi ! " Soifon heartfully blushed thinking about Yoruichi naked, her hand moves up and down around her crotch while she's wearing her clothes. Before Soifon could start to remove her clothes and really masturbate, she is interrupted by the sound of a crash.

" OWWW ! " Omaeda screamed as he falls on his ass and distracts Soifon.

" Omaeda ! How dare he distract me from my Lady Yoruichi Fantasies ? " Soifon shouted as she angrily chuckled her left fist and storms out the room with an angry look on her face yet see Omaeda crash into several tables within the dining room. Soifon grabs him and holds him by the neck, Omaeda is frightened seeing Soifon's killing intent " YOU FUCKING IDIOT ! You can't even clean the mess hall without a disaster, how the fuck did Central 46 allow you to be my Vice Captain for 75 fucking years ? " Soifon angrily stated.

" I just tripped and fell, the floor is so slippery ! " Omaeda stupidly replied.

" Of course it's slippery dumbass ! It's wet , don't run around a wet floor. I swear man if it wasn't for your fucking inbred incest spawned family connections bribing Central 46 , i would've fired you on the first day " Soifon maliciously stated.

" Come one, i'm a good Vice Captain ! " Omaeda replied with a stupid look on his face.

" Your kind doesn't belong in a squad based on Stealth, even your Zanpakutō is too flashy to be considered an assassination weapon " Soifon said her Vice Captain coldly stating the facts.

" But that's not true i'm.. " Omaeda stated as he desperately tries to defend his irrelevant opinion.

" Useless Omaeda, you're completely fucking useless as a Soul Reaper, how the holy fuck you even become part of the Gotei 13 much less Vice Captain is beyond me. You can't even use level 20 Kidō right and you need Incantation to use Bakudō #1 Sai properly, it took you 50 years just to learn the name of your Zanpakutō , and your Shunpo and swordsmanship skills are still worse than Hanatarō and he's a 7th seat and you suck worse in a hand to hand fight than Hanatarō as well " Soifon scorned her useless Vice Captain.

" But that's no way to.." Omaeda stated as he tries to imply he's useful but is yet again cut off by Soifon who punches Omaeda in the stomach and then kicks him into a wall and hits him multiple times with a broom.

" Why can't you be like i was when i was Vice Captain 100 years ago under Lady Yoruichi ? No breaks for a week until i see at least some competence from you that's at the level of a 10 year old retarded child " Soifon demanded in a threatening tone.

" Okay ! " Omaeda replied covered with bruises on his face a comical lump on his head when all of a sudden a man with a red ninja outfit appears to talk with Soifon.

" What's the **RCF**(Reversal Counter Force) doing here ? " Soifon asked.

" You have a mission to investigate a series of murders in the Rukongai " the RCF guard answered.

" Very well then, assemble the Executive Militia , we will find and punish this murderer " Soifon stated.

" Can i join ? Please let me go with you ! " Omaeda asked begging Soifon by grabbing her leg as the Vice Captain pathetically pleads.

" No, you would just get in the way ! " Soifon responded with a cold demeanor and kicks Omaeda into a wall with her foot.

**(A/N: Okay Soifon was never Vice Captain 100 years ago, Omaeda's father Marenoshin was but no one really gives damn about the canon Vice Captain 100 years ago, if anything if he's anything like his incest spawn son, he sucks and he's a condescending asshole so pardon the fuck out of me if i ignore that minor canon fact because i happen to think Soifon is far more competent to be Vice Captain 100 years ago than Omaeda's retarded father)**

* * *

><p><strong>11th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

September 7 , 2001 7:20 P.M. Kenpachi is having a tea party with Yachiru . Yachiru and Kenpachi sit in the table drinking tea with each other.

" With Pinball head and Yun-Yun in the World of the Living, it's been boring Kenny " Yachiru said to the spiky haired Captain while drinking tea.

" You're telling me ! Hell if only i knew where Ichigo lived, then we can finally have our rematch, it should be good given he got a chance to learn Bankai " Kenpachi stated.

" Shame Maki-chan died . He was a cool guy ! " Yachiru replied while drinking some tea.

" Yeah that kid had potential, shame he got himself killed for being an idiot now Squad 11 is short of a 4th seat officer. He put up a decent enough fight, i need something to keep me from getting bored " Kenpachi stated as he drinks tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Rukongai District 40 ...<strong>

September 7 ,2001 7:30 P.M. Sasakibe and his Team of 10 unseated officers arrive at the scene where they see 100 dead civilians in their wake.

" We're too late! The monster already rampaged here " Sasakibe said to his squad mates.

" What's going on ? " said one young tail blond hair unseated officer.

" The monster already killed 400 civilians and seems to be heading westward " Sasakibe stated.

" It's heading to the Seireitei ! " said a bald elderly unseated officer.

" There are several hundred injured here, contact Squad 4 immediately " Sasakibe replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong> (綜合救護詰所, _Coordinated Relief Station_)...

September 7 ,2001 7:40 P.M. Yasochika Lemura arrives at Unohana's office to report to her the message he got from Sasakibe .

" Unohana we got an emergency " Lemura stated out of breath from running across the Seireitei.

" What happened 3rd seat Lemura ?Why are you out of breath ? " Unohana asked with a questioned look on her face.

" Hanatarō was injured again from those Squad 11 thugs while he was cleaning the sewers, i was tending to his injuries when i got a call from Vice Captain Sasakibe, i rushed as fast as i could back to the barracks with Hanatarō " Lemura explained to his Captain.

" Is Hanatarō okay ? And what did Sasakibe report ? " Unohana asked while folding her arms.

" Hanatarō is alright and Sasakibe Reported that a monster attacked Districts 80, 79 , 63 and 40, he has requested medical help for hundreds of injured Runokagi civilians " Lemura answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo ...<strong>

September 7 ,2001 7:50 P.M. Night time falls within the Soul Society while Aizen is within Hueco Mundo in Las Noches sitting on his throne.

" Lord Aizen, Grimmjow has escaped our grasp and has brought his **Fracción** (_Spanish for Fraction_) with him to the Human World " Tōusen said to the mulleted ex Captain.

" Let him do as he pleases for now; discipline him later, i have more important things to do" Aizen responded with a claim tone.

" But Lord Aizen, Grimmjow's recklessness could compromise our plans " Tōusen stated with worried look on his face.

" Grimmjow would be dealt with later, besides he's going to miss out the demonstration of a new weapon i found that is right within the Soul Society as we speak " Aizen replied with a calm tone.

" It seems everything is going according to your plan, i swear your new friend was more than generous enough to give us this new kind of Hollow " Gin remarked with a sly grin as always.

" We would see what this monster could do. If this monster is as powerful as we think it might be, creating the **Ōken** (王鍵, _King's Key_ ) would be far easier " Aizen replied looking at the screen from his Throne with an evil grin on his face as he folds his hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town 100 meters above the city...<strong>

September 7 ,2001 7:55 P.M. Grimmjow arrives within Karakura Town 100 meters in the sky , Grimmjow with his Fracción Shawlong Kūfang , Edrad Liones , Nakeem Grindina , Yylfordt Granz and Di Roy Linker come out of the Garganta . They have their eyes closed and concentrate on finding people with spiritual energy.

" Just as i thought, so they did call backup from the Soul Society . Did anyone see you leave Hueco Mundo ? " Grimmjow inquired Shawlong.

" Of course not Grimmjow ! " Shawlong answered.

" What ? " Grimmjow asked.

" I felt several strong Reiatsu on the way here. That doesn't register with Ulquorria's intel " Shawlong stated to Grimmjow.

" Whatever , that retard was never really useful ! Start a full-blown search. Shawlong , Edrad, Nakeem , Yylfordt and Di Roy , let's destroy this area, kill everything that moves " Grimmjow stated with a menacing tone.

" Right ! " all the other Arrancars replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the White Way Gate(<strong>白道門, _Hakutōmon_) ...

The mysterious young woman comes to the west gate, the same girl who killed hundreds of mobsters in District 79 Kusajishi and hundreds of civilians in other districts she reaches the gate and confronts the mighty Jidanbō Ikkanzaka .

" Open that gate tubby, Fū came to kill Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and destroy Seireitei " demanded the young green haired woman.

" Are you stupid ? You wouldn't last 5 minutes against me much less against Yamamoto, he is the God of Shinigami " Jidanbō asked the young woman with shocked look on his face.

" Okay so if Fū kicks your ass, then Fū can go through the gate and kill your God ? No Problem " Fū remarked with an arrogant look on her face" as she charges at Jidanbō with a kunai in her hand but she is easily overpowered by a shock wave generated by Jidanbō's axe and gets knocked into a building.

" How can you hope to make it into the Seireitei and kill Yamamoto when you can't even take a weak slash ? " Jidanbō asked the young girl while laughing.

" Asshole ! " Fū replied as she uses **Shunshin** (瞬身の術 _Body Flicker Technique_) to move at 366.7 ft/sec( 250 MPH )and appears behind Jidanbō and kicks him with enough force to knock him from the gate.

" What is this girl ? She kicked me down with a single kick " Jidanbō asked himself as he sees Fū surrounded by a bubbling blue Reiatsu-construct as energy tail forms around her. Jidanbō gets back up to fight back against Fū .

" Come on big guy, i just got started " Fū stated mocking Jidanbō .

" Are you done talking ? " Jidanbō asked the young Shinobi .

" I don't remember you asking at all ! " Fū arrogantly boastered .

" Very well if you're in a hurry to die so be it " Jidanbō shouted as he swings one axe vertically at Fū and smashes the ground but Fū holds it back with one hand.

" That was pathetic ! " Fū replied.

" What are you ? " Jidanbō asked with a shocked and terrified look on his face but then shakes it off by laughing.

" It's been awhile since someone has tried to break through without a pass and block my axe, but let me enlighten you , no one in the last 300 years has been able to get past me, i can kill 30 Hollows easily with one swipe. Time for my **Pon Jidan Damatsuri Da **(十のヒット祭り _Jidan 10-Hit Festival_) Jidanbō chanted as he smashes the ground multiple times where Fū is at "ONE ! THREE ! THREE ! FOUR ! ,FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, SEVEN, SEVEN um.. EIGHT, um.. SIX " Jidanbō stupidity shouted as each strike cases dust clouds to rise up from the ground however his axe are once again blocked by Fū's left hand.

" It's that all you got ? How boring " Fū arrogantly questioned.

" Not bad but it's time i show you my true power " Jidanbō stated as he pulls out a second giant axe he then pumps up to the point his face turns red and veins pop out of his arms and his forehead, the armour on his left shoulder and left arm shatters from the increased power " My ultimate must-kill attack... **Banzai Jiidan Damatsuri** (バンザイJまつり_10,000 Year Hit Festival_) " Jidanbō chanted as he swings his axes at high speeds and hits Fū but Fū creates a blue aura around her body.

" Time to die ! " Fū shouted as her Reiatsu shoots up and creates a shockwave that easily overwhelms Jidanbō and destroys his axes, the Reiatsu sends him flying, hitting the gate and knocking him out from the impact to the gate. Fū increases her Reiatsu increases to the point that the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab measures a rapidly increasing power within the west gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab measures the blast wave within the West Gate.

" We got a huge Reiatsu ! " Akon said this colleagues looking at the computer.

" How huge is it ? " Hiyosu asked.

" It's in the Orange, it's around Lieutenant level " Rin replied with a worried look on his face.

" What is the **RYK** reading ? " Hiyosu asked.

" **2,500 RYK** and rising ! " Rin replied again with a worried look.

Mayuri walks into the room to see what's going on.

" What's going on here ? " Mayuri asked .

" We got an intruder that has **2,500 RYK** It's the same spiritual pressure from before " Akon answered.

" **2,500 RYK **? Jidanbō is only **250 RYK**, any RYK level within the thousands is around Lieutenant level, how did it go from **10 RYK** to **2,500 RYK** so fast ? " Mayuri questioned with a shocked look on his face.

" Master Mayuri i was trying to warn you about that ! This must be a Bount " Nemu stated with a worried look on her face.

" We got a Bount, alert the Captain Commander . Nemu, get my tools ,we have an interesting new research experiment to catch" Mayuri stated as he walks out the room with Nemu out to the battlefield, meanwhile Akon gets a call from Rangiku Matsumoto.

" Akon is that you ? " Rangiku asked.

" Yeah Lieutenant Matsumoto what's going on ? " Akon answered with a question.

" We're under attack by Arrancars , there very powerful. 5 of them have appeared in Karakura Town and are battling Captain Hitsugaya, Vice Captain Renji Abarai , 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame , 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa and Rukia Kuchiki as well Ichigo Kurosaki, we need to release the limiters" Rangiku explained to the raven haired technological wizard with the sound of panic on her face.

" Hold on, we will go to Yamamoto to lift the Limiters, just hang on there " Akon replied with a stern voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town...<strong>

Rukia kills Di Roy easily with her Shikai however Grimmjow appears to fight Rukia and Ichigo.

" Who's the strongest, oh well i will just have the kill the both of you Nice to meet you soul reapers, i'm Arrancar 6 Grimmjow " Grimmjow said to the two of them.

Meanwhile Renji is fighting Yylfordt Granz who is distracted by the death of Di Roy Linker.

" That fucking piece of shit Di Roy, to think he was once the strongest of us all back when we were merely Adjuchas , now he gets himself killed, ever since Grimmjow fucked him up, he lost most of his power " Yylfordt said to himself .

" **Howl Zabimaru** (蛇尾丸, _Snake Tail_) " Renji chanted as he sends his Shikai towards Yylfordt but the blonde haired Arrancar effortlessly blocks the Shikai barehanded using **Hierro** (_Spanish for Iron_) .

" Hahaha, what a weakass Zanpakutō , i didn't even need to block it " Yylfordt said to Renji as he arrogantly taunts the Red haired Vice Captain.

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika stare down with Edrad Liones.

" That person who killed Di Roy was lucky, Di Roy was the weakest of the group but you two are up against the strongest " Edrad arrogantly boasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 1st Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks...<strong>

Yamamoto gets news of the attack at the West Gate.

" WHAT ? We are being invaded, send forces to the west gate immediately, also bring back Soifon and Sasakibe " Yamamoto commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Rukongai District 40 ...<strong>

Soifon and Sasakibe are searching for the attacker of the Rukongai when they get a call from Yamamoto.

" The Seireitei is under attack by a Bount ! Soifon said to the white-haired Vice Captain after getting the call.

" Call back the troops. Guess the Bount is intending to invade the Soul Society " Sasabike replied as they go back to take on the Bount.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Seireitei...<strong>

" The West Gate is about to be breached by a lone Royka force amassed outside, the West Gatekeeper have been incapacitated and our defenses have been breached by an unknown threat, all authorized personnel must be dispatched within the Seireitei , threat level is orange ! Authorization of deadly force is necessary " the P.A. commanded as all troops scramble to the West Gate.

Meanwhile Nanao gets news at runs out to the battlefield.

" A level orange threat, it's been awhile since we had those i'm not going be denied a battle" Nanao said to her Captain as she rushes out.

" Wait little Nanao, it's too dangerous ! " Shunsui stated.

" Just who do you think you're talking to ? I'm your Vice Captain for a Reason " Nanao stated as she scolds Shunsui while tipping her glasses to scare Shunsui .

" It's only a level orange threat, she needs some exercise once and awhile Shunsui " Ukitake stated.

" Fine then, let's see how they deal with that threat, it's been awhile since i saw Nanao fight " Shunsui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the White Way Gate<strong>

30 unseated officers rush to confront Fū , Fū takes them all out with just a Reiatsu shockwave blowing them back with her Reiatsu. They all try to stab her but it has no effect on the Shinobi.

" Our Zanpakutōs have no effect ! " stated one bald unseated officer.

" It's not even cutting her ! " said another unseated officer with red hair.

Fū slams them into the Sekkiseki walls , Fū comes at Jidanbō with blue Chakra cloak around her and with 2 Tails emerging from to kill Jidanbō but is blocked by Hisagi who manages to hold back the attack with just his sealed sword.

" Sorry but i can't let you get much further ! " Hisagi stated coldly.

" Finally someone a bit more challenging, even if it's a piss poor Vice Captain, you're in Fū's way of destroying the Soul Society " Fū arrogantly boasted.

" How arrogant ! You have to go through us first Bount " Hisagi stated as he points his sword towards her.

" Bount, no Fū's a **Shinobi**(忍者 _Ninja_). We're in another league above those weak Bounts " Fū arrogantly replied as she uses Shunshin , this time moving at 1,466.7 ft/sec(1,000 MPH) or Mach 1.3 behind Hisagi . Hisagi manages to block a lunge aimed for his back.

" Not bad, you move pretty fast ! " Hisagi stated as he prepares to block her attacks.

Hisagi blocks a series of attacks from Fū's Kunai . Hisagi dodges a lunge from Fū 's Kunai and blocks a horizontal slash aimed at his neck and blocks a slash aimed at his head but Hisagi is hit by one blow that hits his chest which damages him badly and causes a deep wound on his chest.

" Hahahaha! You're too slow ! " Fū laughed as she comes at Hisagi again.

" How can she damage me this badly without a Zanpakutō ? I must end this fast " Hisagi said to himself as he puts two hands on his sword. Hisagi dodges her Kunai attacks and swings his sword horizontally and manages to cut Fū across the chest and cut her Kunai in half, she falls staggering to the ground. Fū holds on to her chest.

" Bastard ! " Fū shouted.

" Damn, that was a nasty hit but at least she is down for now. Had she hit a few inches closer, i would be dead " Hisagi said to himself while holding on to his chest however Fū's wound regenerates easily and the green haired Shinobi gets back up and goes to attack Hisagi.

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Fū shouted as she shakes off the wounds.

" High Speed Regeneration ? " Hisagi shouted shocked to see her regenerate. Fū then uses Shunshin to get Behind Hisagi and come at him with her claws.

" DIE ! " Fū shouted coming at him but before Fu can kill Hisagi , Iba comes at Fū from behind with his Kidō blast.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Iba chanted as he hits Fū with a powerful Kidō blast that knocks her back, the blast creates a 30 foot radius blast and dust clouds surround the blast.

Nanao and Izuru arrive at the scene after seeing the explosion from the door within the gate, they see the creature get back up.

" What's going on with that creature, is it a Hollow ? " Izuru asked.

" That Reiatsu is different, it's moving like it has a body of it's own but that aura is no doubt a Hollows Reiatsu " Iba stated.

" Fū mad! Fū kill you all and destroy Soul Society ! " Fū shouted as she charges at Iba with her claws.

" **Hadō #1. Shō** (衝, _Thrust_) " Nanao chanted as she points at Fū with her index finger and generates a small force that thrusts Fū 50 feet into an abandoned building. Iba comes an draws his Zanpakutō and cuts the building in half, the slash has no effect on Fū and Fū flings him across a building with just her hand.

" Sealed Zanpakutō's won't work on her ! We need to take this thing out with our Shikai's. **Raise Your Head Wabisuke** (侘助 _the Wretched One_ )" Izuru chanted as he uses his Shikai to hit Fū down after hitting her 4 times with the hilt. Fū tires to get back up but she can't move.

" Fū can't move ! " Fū states as she struggles to move her body.

" Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it strikes. Right now your body weighs over 1,000 lbs " Izuru explained to Fū.

" Now time to capture her _Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! _" **Bakudō # 61 Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢,_ Six Rods Prison of Light_) " Nanao chanted as she uses the binding spell with her index finger at Fū generating a spark of yellow energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Fū's midsection, holding her in place.

" Damn it ! " Fū shouted with anger on her face.

" Is this girl connected to the Arrancar that invaded Karakura Town a few days ago ? " Izuru asked.

" No it's a Bount with Hollow powers ! " Hisagi answered.

" According to the Intel division, they have Hollow mask remains and Hollow holes, this one looks completely human yet has the power of a Hollow, it also has no Zanpakutō " Nanao stated.

Suddenly Fū generates a third tail and easily overpowers the Kidō and releases a powerful shockwave overwhelming the Lieutenants within the area.

" Impossible, she overpowered a Level 60 Kidō with just Reiatsu and canceled out my Wabisuke " Izuru said while being overwhelmed.

" What are we up against ? Just how much more Reiatsu this creature has ? " Nanao asked.

" This is insanity, this spiritual pressure is crushing me " Iba answered.

" It hasn't even absorbed Reishi yet it's power continues to grow stronger " Hisagi stated as he looks with shock and awe.

" And where's it's doll ? Is it even a Bount anymore ? " Nanao replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab measures a massive increase of power.

" It's in the Red, it's Captain Level . The spiritual power is **25,000 RYK** and rising " Rin said to his colleagues with a frightened look on his face.

" We got serious problems now, the enemy is as strong as a Captain " Hiyosu stated as then a call is suddenly heard on the phone. Rangiku is calling again , pleading for the limiters to be removed.

" What's going on here ? We're in serious trouble " Rangiku asked them in a quiet tone while notably in a panic.

" We're having technical difficulties, the Soul Society is under attack right now " Akon answered in a panicked tone.

" What ? Damn it ! " Rangiku stated as she tries to muffle her screams.

" Hang on there Rangiku ! " Akon stated.

" What's going on with Vice Captain Rangiku ? " Hiyosu asked.

" Those Arrancars are more powerful than we imagined, have we got authorization yet ? " Rangiku asked them.

" Response time has been delayed due to the attack on the Soul Society . It would take longer than expected " Rin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town ...<strong>

Ichigo and Rukia are standing next to Grimmjow when Grimmjow stabs Rukia into her chest, the horrific impaling shocks Ichigo.

" I should've figured it wasn't you woman ! " Grimmjow said to the raven haired Shinigami with a grin and tosses Rukia aside like she was garbage.

" Rukia ! " Ichigo shouted with despair as he sees her tossed and struggling to live, he charges blindly out of anger to a grinning Grimmjow.

Meanwhile an explosion occurs within the city as a massive Reiatsu rises from the background in the form of a 600 foot wide tornado.

" **BANKAI **" Ikkaku shouted out as he emerges out of the smoke " **Ryūmon Hōzukimaru** (龍紋鬼灯丸, _Dragon Crest Demon Light_) "

" That's pretty impressive that a 3rd seat could have a Bankai " Edrad said to the bald-headed Shinigmai.

" I haven't release enough Reiatsu to impress you ! " Ikkaku replied as he spins around his Bankai and comes at Edrad.

They both clash attacks with each other and creates a massive Reiatsu explosion , Ikkaku collapses from exhaustion while he falls face first into the ground below

" Ikkaku Madarame , huh ? " Edrad said to the bald Shinigmai after the dust clears revealing that he has lost his left arm as well as the left side of his abdomen " I'm glad i asked what his name is " Edrad said as his last words as he falls 300 feet to his death and dies in seconds from the massive loss of blood.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya is fighting in Bankai against Shawlong at only 20% looks at Rangiku.

" Rangiku, what's going on, why is it taking so long to remove these limiters " Hitsugaya mumbles to himself.

" A Captain level Shinigmai using Bankai and that's all you can do ? I'm very disappointed . Apparently i did pick the wrong foe " Shawlong said to Hitsugaya as he mocks the young Captain .

The fighting continuities within Karakura Town . Renji with Bankai at only 20% of his actual power struggles against an unreleased Yylfordt Granz who blocks Renji's Bankai with ease and then uses **Sonído **( _Spanish for Sound_ ) to cut Renji across the chest .

" D-Damn it ! " Renji swears with frustration after getting cut with Granz's blade and holds his chest.

" Hahahahaahhahaha! Is that the best your little Bankai could do , bro ? " Yylfordt Granz arrogantly taunted as he mocks the red-haired Shinigmai.

" What's taking Rangiku so long to remove those limiters ? At this rate i'm going to die " Renji said to himself.

" Let's end this silly game ! " Yylfordt taunted with pride and arrogance.

Suddenly Yylfordt is punched by Ururu who has entered Genocide mode and proceeds to choke the Arrancars and punch him repeatedly in the face.

" What the hell are...you ? " Yylfordt asked while in a state of fear and pain.

" Dangerous ! You are dangerous, you are a threat to us, i must kill you " Ururu replied with a cold soulless glare as she violently pounds the blonde haired Arrancar with a series of punches and kicks as she strangles him with her right arm.

" Damn it , Damn it ! " Yylfordt shouted as blood drips over his face as he swings his Zanpakutō at Ururu " **Skewer Del Toro** (_Spanish for Of the Bull_ ) " Yylfordt releases his sword and impales Ururu while using Sonído, he's about to eat her but Jinta saves her and counterstrikes Yylfordt with his Kanabō but fails to damage him , Renji then intervenes and saves both of the children, but Yylfordt's horn stabs through his Bankai .

" Before i kill you, let me tell you my name and rank, i'm Arrancar Quince (15) Yylfordt Granz " Yylfordt boasted.

Meanwhile at the downtown area, Hitsugaya fights Shawlong , Shawlong notices Yylfordt has released.

" Guess Yylfordt decided to end it quick either that or he has been pushed to the limit by a powerful counterattack he wasn't expecting, i seriously doubt the latter " Shawlong said to himself.

Hitsugaya dashes at Shawlong moving at 500 MPH at Bankai at 20% but Shawlong easily blocks the attack with his own Zanpakutō .

" Your Ice petals are disappearing ! " Shawlong stated.

" So what ? " Hitsugaya replied panting.

" I assume that each of those Petals are a countdown to your Bankai before it runs out. You're Bankai duration is decided by the number of petals you have , am i'm correct ? " Shawlong asked the young Captain.

" Yeah, so what ! " Hitsugaya answered.

" Being young, it's likely you have not yet fully mastered your Bankai. It would be boring to kill you while you aren't Bankai released , therefore i should have some fun with you while you still are in Bankai form, using my full power " Shawlong replied as he grabs his sword and releases a yellow Reiatsu from his body.

" This is bad ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he braces for the Arrancars attack.

" **Snip Tijereta** (_Spanish for Earwig_ ) " Shawlong chanted as he uses his release from and immediately uses Sonído moving at 1,833.3 ft/sec(1,250 MPH). Before Hitsugaya can even react to his movements, he has a large cut across entire body. Shawlong's newly formed claws inflicts a devastating blow across Hitsugaya's entire body and causes massive blood loss.

" What ? ARRGH ! " Hitsugaya shouted while under agonizing pain.

" I suppose i could tell you my real name before you die , my name is Arrancar 11th Shawlong Kūfang . Please to meet you little Captain " Shawlong said to the young Captain as he cleans his claws covered in Hitsugaya's blood. Hitsugaya struggles to breath as blood drips from his body.

" Damn it , i shouldn't of held back too long . I could've killed him when i had the chance however his power increased so much now that i can't damage him " Hitsugaya said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the White Way Gate<strong>

Meanwhile Nanao, Hisagi, Iba and Izuru surround Fū and prepare to fight her.

" This is bad, she's getting stronger ! " Nanao said to her comrades.

" It's that tail ! Since she gained it, her Reiatsu skyrocketed to the point she even overpowered Wabisuke's effect effortlessly " Izuru stated.

" We need to take out that thing before it gets any stronger . We need to use a combined attack " Iba stated as he prepares to attack Fū .

" On it , **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Hisagi chanted as he shoots a lightning bolt from his finger.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲,_ Red Fire Cannon_) " Iba chanted as he fires a large red fireball at Fū.

" **Hadō # 33 . Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Nanao chanted firing a blue fireball at Fū .

" **Hadō # 58 .Tenran** (闐嵐,_ Orchid Sky_) " Izuru chanted as he fires a horizontal tornado blast at Fū .

All the blast combine together to create a huge 500 foot radius explosion that creates a massive plume of smoke covering a great distance, however the creature is not affected at all.

" Damn it no effect on it at all ! " Nanao stated with shock and terror written on her face.

" What can we do against this thing ? " Iba responded.

" Not even a starch on the creature ! " Izuru replied with a terrified look on there face.

" I guess i have no choice but to use it, **Reap... **" Hisagi chanted as he goes to use his Shikai but before Hisagi could release his Zanpakutō , Fū releases a blue arm made of pure energy and moves it.

The wave destroys and blows away 10 buildings within a 200 foot radius easily defeating the Vice Captains and surrounding seated officers and injuring several hundred Rukongai civilians that live nearby the West , Izuru , Iba and Hisagi are buried within the debris of fallen buildings. Iba suffers a broken right arm, Izuru suffers from a mild concussion and several burns on his arms, Hisagi is bleeding from his head and arms.

" It took all of us out with ease ! " Hisagi stated holding his head as blood drips out of it.

" What a monster ! " Nanao replied lifting off several heavy wooden beams with her left arm while her right arm is broken and hanging " It broke my arm with just Reiatsu "

" Looks like we're done for ! " Izuru shouted with burns on his arms.

" Fū smash weaklings ! " Fū replies as she concentrates her chakra arms to come at the injured Vice Captains . The monster comes towards them but is stopped by Kenpachi who holds back the arm with just his eyepatch on , Fū is also hit from behind by a Hadō # 33 fried from Byakuya.

" **Hadō # 33 . Sōkatsui **" Byakuya chanted as the blast creates a 500 foot wide blast. Kenpachi then appears to cut's Fū's arm off with a single slash.

" About time i get a decent battle. I was just wondering how boring this would be " Kenpachi stated smiling of the thought of a battle.

" Stay of this, i saw him first ! Know your place ! " Byakuya replied rudely to Kenpachi with a condescending yet stoic tone.

" It's not my fault if i slice you up by mistake ! " Kenpachi said to the stoic Squad 6 Captain.

" Idiots, let's focus on killing this thing . Careful not to overkill this creature, try to make sure the body is recognizable " Mayuri stated breaking up their fight

" Forget your experiments , Mayuri ! Yamamoto's life is threatened as well as the Soul Society ! My loyalty lies only in my debt to Genryūsai-sama , i can't let you live Bount " Sajin stated.

" **Scatter Senbonzakura** (千本桜, _Thousand Cherry Blossoms_) " Byakuya chanted as his blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand.

" **Roar, Tenken** (天譴, Heavenly Retribution) " Sajin shouted as his sword creates a 165 foot long, 50 foot wide giant phantom sword.

" **Rip Ashisogi Jizō**.(疋殺地蔵, _Leg-Cutting Jizō_) " Mayuri chanted as his sword transforms into a golden three hook blade with poison leaking from it.

They all attack Fū at once, Fū regrows her arm and dodges their attacks and fires a sound wave towards the wounded Vice Captains.

" Crap, we can't escape ! " Izuru replied as the blast hits the area where the injured Vice Captains are at but Unohana deflected the blast with one finger.

" Captain Unohana ! I'm glad to see you ! " Izuru gladly stated.

" Likewise former 3rd seat Izuru Kira " Unohana replied as her Squad arrives to carry away the wounded Vice Captains and tending to injured Rukongai civilians.

" What to do Captain ? " one of the unseated officers asked.

" Get all the injured people into the Seireitei , there not safe here and make sure every district between 1 and 15 are evacuated, the casualty radius is bound to expand further at any given rate " Unohana commanded .

" What do i do ? " Isane asked.

" Make sure everyone is in safety ! " Unohana replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 1st Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks...<strong>

" What now ? " Yamamoto asked with a frustrated look on his face.

" Arrancars have invaded Karakura Town. There far stronger than expected " Akon answered.

" What, it seems Aizen is going all out with his assault . What is the RYK reading there ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Captain Hitsugaya's foe's RYK is **15,000 RYK** ever since he released his sword, Rangiku' s foe is **500 RYK** and has yet to release his Zanpakutō , and Renji 's foe is **5,000 RYK **released . Hitsugaya has sustained serious injuries and Renji is barely hanging on there, if we don't hurry, they would die " Akon explained to Yamamoto.

" This is bad, Hitsugaya is only **12,000 RYK** with Bankai with a limiter, Renji is around **3,000 RYK** Bankai with limiter and Rangiku is only **120 RYK** with a limiter. Where's the other two Arrancars mentioned in the report ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Rukia Kuchiki and Ikkaku Madarame disposed of them, both of them are seriously injured from there fights but we detected a six Arrancar, this one far stronger than the others " Akon replied.

" What is it's RYK ? " Yamamoto asked.

" **50,000 RYK** without releasing it's sword " Akon answered in shock.

" It seems that even the Substitute Soul reaper is going to have trouble fighting his battle alone, you're authorized to lift the limiters. Hurry back , Ichigo Kurosaki and his team won't last much longer " Yamamoto commanded.

" Right Captain Commander ! " Akon replied as he uses Shunpo to leave the area.

" **50,000 RYK** base ? Just having between **10,000** to **100,000 RYK** is the Reiatsu of an average Captain using Bankai. Could Aizen have already developed Vasto Lordes ? " Yamamoto thinks to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town ...<strong>

Meanwhile Hitsugaya tries to clash against Shawlong's released form but is easily overwhelmed by Shawlong's speed and power. Shawlong easily rips through Hitsugaya 's ice wings while Hitsugaya is only 20% of his actual power.

" Just what i come to expect from a Captain ! I admire you for fighting me even though there's a vast power gap between you and me " Shawlong arrogantly stated .

" I will defeat you Shawlong ! " Hitsugaya replied while panting and trying to catch his breath as blood runs down his forehead.

" You're power is running a bit low young Captain, it seems . You only have 9 left " Shawlong proclaimed with confidence.

" 15 minutes have passed by, why hasn't the limiters been removed yet ? I must stall for more time , not to mention learn more about these Arrancars, i can kill two birds with one stone, however i wonder how long my body could hold out " Hitsugaya thinking to himself.

" It seems you are at your limit, time to end this ! " Shawlong stated.

" Wait Shawlong, you said something about you being the 11th Arrancar , before you finish me off, tell me what that means, does that mean you're the 11th strongest Arrancar ? " Hitsugaya asked the tall lanky Arrancar .

" I might as well tell you, you look like you're about to die anyways. Our number as Números isn't in the order of strength but the order of birth, but that's only for people below like me . Números are born from the Hōgyoku and created to be Arrancars then given a number given according to our birth, however there are 10 Arrancars that excel in killing power 1 being the strongest and 10 being the weakest, there called the **Espada** ( _Spanish for Sword_ ) , not even my own power compares to that of the Espadas and one of them is here commanding us to kill the Shinigami " Shawlong explained to Hitsugaya.

Meanwhile at another part of town, Ichigo swings his Shikai at Grimmjow to attack him but Grimmjow effortlessly repels the Shikai with his pinky and sends Ichigo flying from the force wave .

" Come on, turn Bankai, i don't want to waste time fighting you at this pathetic little state of yours " Grimmjow taunted while Chappy the Rabbit inside Rukia's Gigal tends to Rukia who is severely and fatally injured from Grimmjow's attack.

" Are you okay Rukia ? " Chappy asked the fallen Shinigmai.

" Do it or i will punch you full of holes like i did to your fine bitch and then have a little fun with her if you know what i mean " Grimmjow stated with a fanatical tone and sadistic smile.

" YOU BASTARD ! You will pay for what you did with Rukia ! " Ichigo replied with anger consuming him as he puts his two hands on his Shikai and then releases enough Reiatsu to engulf a city block in a blue Reiatsu " **BANKAI **" Ichigo shouted as his robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, his sword actually shrinks his 1.75 meter sword down to a Daitō (大東 Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead " **Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_) ".

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

Akon rushes back to the office and requested to remove the limiters.

" We got authorization, remove the limiters ! " Akon stated while tired and out of breath.

" Took you long enough Akon ! " Hiyosu responded.

" Rin get Rangiku on-line one immediately ! " Akon demanded.

" Yes Akon ! " Rin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town ... 5 minutes later<strong>

Rangiku is meanwhile playing dead while Nakeem is watching Shawlong fight Hitsugaya .

" We're not going to make it at this rate, it's been 20 minutes ! At this rate , we're going to die ! " Hitsugaya said to himself.

Meanwhile Nakeem notices that Rangiku is still breathing. Nakeem comes towards her to finish her.

" Still nothing, damn it , they're late ! " Rangiku thinks to herself.

" You're still breathing ? " Nakeem said to Rangiku looks at the busty ginger with a stoic look on his face as he comes at Rangiku and is about to step on her but the busty Shinigmai gets a call from Akon.

" Sorry Lieutenant Matsumoto, we had a bigger emergency in the Soul Society, you're hereby authorize to use full force " Akon said to Rangiku as she easily blocks Nakeem's foot with her right forearm while talking to Akon.

" Thanks , a second later and we would be all dead " Rangiku replied as she calms down " Boy thank god that big guy stood unreleased otherwise i wouldn't had survived fighting him at 20% power " Rangiku thought to herself as she calls both Renji and Hitsugaya who are fighting Yylfordt Granz and Shawlong Kūfang .

Meanwhile Hitsugaya stares down at Shawlong ready to fight the Arrancar despite weakened.

" I can beat him , if i use enough power however how long would i last with this injuries " Hitsugaya said to himself as he hears Rangiku call him.

" We've got permission to break the restriction ! " Rangiku stated with a comforting tone in her voice.

" It finally came? What took so long ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" It's about damn time ! " Renji proclaimed.

" **Gentei Kaijo** " Rangiku shouted as she prepares fight Nakeem.

" **Gentei Kaijo** " Renji shouted as he prepares to fight Yylfordt.

" **Gentei Kaijo** " Hitsugaya shouted as he fights Shawlong.

A massive beam of energy appears over Renji, Rangiku and Hitsugaya as they release their full power.

" **Gentei Kaijo** ? " Shawlong stated with shock as Hitsugaya freezes Shawlong with just his Reiatsu.

" What is that ? " Yylfordt asked is burned by Renji's Reiatsu.

" What the...? " Shawlong asked shouted while his left arm is frozen.

" Hell ? " Yylfordt replied looking at his burned left face and horns.

" **Gentei Kaijo**(限定解除 _Limit Release_)... " Hitsugaya said to Shawlong as Shawlong tires to shake the ice off his arm.

" Captains and Lieutenants who travel to the Human World have a seal placed on their powers, called a limiter so we don't create unnecessary ripples in the Human World " Renji explained to Yylfordt who is recovering from his burns.

" When a power limit is placed on a Captain or Lieutenant, their symbol of their Squad appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted, it puts an extreme restraint on our Reiatsu " Rangiku said while talking to Nakeem.

" Cutting us off up to 80% of our full power, in other words... " Hitsugaya stated while preparing to strike Shawlong .

" After breaking our limiter , our power level... " Rangiku stated.

" Is 5 times greater ! " Renji replied as he uses his Bankai to easily overpower Yylfordt , the Arrancar manages to block the attack by grabbing its jaws but is pushed back and loses his left arm in the process.

Meanwhile Nakeem attempts to punch Rangiku but she simply blocks it with her forearm.

" You're too slow, when you arrived you showed great speed, what was that technique ? " Rangiku asked as Nakeem then disappears and reappears behind her

" It's called Sonído ! " Nakeem answered as he launches an attack at her moving at 366.7 ft/sec ( 250 MPH) but before he can land a hit she disappears and reappears behind him and moves at 586.7 ft/sec (400 MPH).

" We Shinigami have a similar technique called **Shunpo** (瞬歩,_Flashstep_)" Rangiku replies, Before he can react he is dealt a large slash wound on his back " Here's another name **Growl Haineko** (灰猫, _Ash Cat_) "

" It's over Shawlong Kūfang ! " Hitsugaya pronounced to Shawlong " **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flowe_r) " Hitsugaya chanted as he lunges his sword forward.

" Retreat, Retreat ! " Shawlong shouted but then he sees Nakeem dead on the floor with cuts all over his body and his mask . Yylfordt to run away but is blasted by Renji.

" **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji chanted as Hihiō Zabimaru fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from it's mouth. The blast completely obliterates Yylfordt entirely.

Shawlong tries to flee moving at 1,833.3 ft/sec(1,250 MPH) But Hitsugaya dashes at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ), Hitsugaya easily catches up to him and stabs him, causing Shawlong to turn into a huge pillar of ice. The ice then shatters, killing Shawlong however Hitsugaya collapses from his injuries he endured being in just 20% power .

" Orihime come here, Captain's been badly injured " Rangiku shouted as Hitsugaya falls to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Junrinan<strong> (潤林安 _Lush Forest Peace _), **part of West Rukongai ...**

Ganju see people running from the Rukongai district , he bumps into Isane and Hanatarō who are evacuating civilians.

" What's going on here ? " Ganju asked.

" The Soul Society is attacked by a Bount " Isane answered.

" Everyone is being evacuated to safety ! " Hanatarō stated .

" Crap not those bastards again , they almost destroyed the Soul Society once " Ganju replied with terror.

" Can you help us get people to safety ! " Hanatarō added.

" Fine i'll help out ! " Ganju added as he rides his boar when suddenly a huge explosion occurs at the gate.

" What's going on here ? " Ganju asked with a frightened look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the White Way Gate ...<strong>

Mayuri is sent flying into the wall with his left arm gone, Kenpachi is knocked away and Sajin hits a house and Byakuya's blades of his Senbonzakura blown away from the shock wave created by Fū, slamming the ground . Fū created a 100 foot diameter, 10 foot deep hole near the gate from her Reiatsu.

" Fū smash ! " Fū states with building rage as she goes smashing everything in her path.

" **Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō** (金色疋殺地蔵, _Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō_) " Mayuri chanted as he summons a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. It emits its own individual, red Reiatsu upon release " Time to get a new research experiment " Mayuri stated as he has his creature breathe a massive poison that paralyzes Fū in her 3 tailed state the poison spreads through such a wide area, Byakuya , Kenpachi and Sajin evade the poison.

" Fū can't move ! " Fū struggles to move.

" Of course you can't Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō breathes a poisonous derivative of my blood which is lethal to anyone who breathes it " Mayuri explained to the green haired Shinobi as she manages to move but barely, she manages to generate a Chakra arm that blocks the massive caterpillar.

" Incredible, you still have the strength to move your body, how interesting given my poison severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the person's entire body yet they can still feel pain in that arm . Still you can't overpower the effects of this poison " Mayuri explained to Fū.

Fū leaps in the air and is about to attack Mayuri with a Cero-like beam but Kenpachi leaps in the air and hits her down with a powerful vertical slash. Fū then gets up to try attacking Kenpachi with her Chakra arms but Kenpachi knocks her away.

" **Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳,_ Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_) " Byakuya chanted as he drops his sword straight down the ground. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce Fū while she tries to get back up. Fū struggles to move back up but the wounds and the poison takes it's toll on her body.

" Fū can't move ! " Fū shouted coughing up blood.

" Now time to capture you like a Pokemon ! " Mayuri replied as his Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō produces numerous blades which extends from its chest and charges towards Fū with Retractable Blades and then skewers Fū , then eats her alive.

" Looks like it was thanks to our combined attacks that it was defeated and the Soul Society is safe from danger " Byakuya stated.

" What a boring way to go ! I was hoping things pick up around this fight " Kenpachi replied with a disappointed look on his face.

Suddenly Mayuri's Bankai explodes and is destroyed by the emergence of the 4 tail which covers her entire body in a blue monster grows knight helmet like skull, spike protrusions on its shoulders made out of beetle blows back the poison from the from his face to her chakra tails became completely solid, and his eyes lost its characteristics and became empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of chakra with a dark blue-violet aura around it.

" What the ? Impossible " Mayuri shouted shocked as his Bankai explodes with overwhelming amounts of spiritual energy that is dense enough to weigh down the concrete around it the creature charges at Mayuri but it's hit down by Sajin's Bankai .

" **Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** (黒縄天譴明王, _Divine Retribution, Black Ropes of Ruination_) " Sajin shouted as he creates an entire giant 100 meter (330 foot) tall armored samurai that strikes Fū down to the ground and creates a massive shockwave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab measures a massive increase of power.

" **250,000 RYK** , no it's **500,000 RYK **! IT'S CRIMSON " Rin said in terror.

" This is bad ! How can it keep increasing it's power so fast ? " Akon asked with fear written in his face.

" I don't know, but it must have something to do with those Tails, each tail increases the Reiatsu of that creature by 10 times each " Hiyosu answered.

Meanwhile they get a call from Rangiku from the Human World.

" We need backup for Ichigo Kurosaki, he's losing to his foe " Rangiku said to Akon.

" How's your Captain ? " Akon asked.

" Not too good, he's incapacitated and is currently being healed by Orihime Inoue! We need backup " Rangiku answered while sitting on the rooftop while Orihime heals Hitsugaya who suffered fatal injuries from his fight with Shawlong Kufung .

" Sorry backup can't be provided, the Soul Society is under attack by foe that has over **250,000 RYK** " Akon replied.

" Damn it ! " Rangiku stated.

" Hang on, we will try to get someone here somehow as fast as we can " Akon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town ...<strong>

Ichigo moves to attack Grimmjow with his Bankai but Grimmjow easily steps out of the way and grabs Ichigo's sword with his bare hand.

" He caught Tensa Zangetsu barehanded, impossible just what the hell is he ? " Ichigo looks with shock and terror on his face.

Grimmjow then uses it as leverage to throw Ichigo a great distance by Kicking Ichigo in the stomach causing Ichigo to cough up blood and then sending him across a mile north from his house in the suburbs and Ichigo goes through a streetlight in downtown Karakura town and creates a 30 foot diameter 10 foot deep crater from his violent fall. Grimmjow dances in the air and then comes down at 1,508.6 feet per second(1,028.6 MPH) then once close to Ichigo. Grimmjow dashes at 4,525.8 feet per second(3,058 MPH) with a dashing punch but Ichigo manages to block the punch but Grimmjow lands a kick on his face and sends him flying 100 feet. Renji tries to go aid Ichigo but is stopped by Rangiku.

" Where do you think you are going ? " Rangiku asked Renji.

" Ichigo is in trouble, we need to help him ! " Renji answered as he tries to rush to save Ichigo but staggers from the deep slash wound across his chest.

" You're in no condition to fight, besides even if you were, you would only get in Ichigo's way. Ichigo fought your Captain on equal footing with Bankai whereas your Captain easily overpowered your Bankai. For Ichigo to be this badly outmatched, means this guys is probably even stronger than Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Ichigo combined . Even if all of us fought together in perfect health, we would barely be able to defeat him given we were almost bested by those Números that aided him " Rangiku explained to the red-haired Vice Captain.

" Damn it, i feel powerless to do anything, where is backup ? " Renji asked.

" I don't know what's taking the Soul Society so long to response ? " Rangiku answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the White Way Gate ..<strong>.

Fū gets back up from Sajin's strike with barely a starch on it's body.

" Impossible not even a starch. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō has so much immense destructive power that i have never thought about not being able to defeat an opponent in one attack, much less them making a counter-attack " Sajin stated in shock and terror.

Sajin swings his sword down again but the creature smashes the sword easily with it's bare hands and punches it into the Seireitei walls and knocks Sajin into the wall. The monster releases a powerful roar and charges up a powerful Cero-like beam to finish off the unconscious Sajin but Soifon kicks the monster while in Flashcry mode away.

" **Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi** (雀蜂, _Hornet_)" Soifon shouted as she forms her Shikai gauntlet and appears behind the creature and stabs her in the back but the Shikai fails to penetrating it's Reiatsu armor.

" It had no effect, that Chakra is so immensely powerful and dense not even **Shunkō** (瞬閧, _Flash Cry_) combined with Suzumebachi could punch through it " Soifon responded with shock.

The Tailed beast hits Soifon with it's tail and repels a sneak attack from Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and Kenpachi's frontal assault slamming his hand to the ground and creates a 2,000 foot radius explosive wave that knocks them all away. The monster focuses on Soifon and charges up her blast and fires it at her.

" Shit ! " Soifon shouted.

" **All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Law of the Twin Fish_) " Ukitake chanted as he uses Sōgyo no Kotowari to knock away the beast a mile away from the and Byakuya get back up and use their full power.

" **Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer Katen Kyōkotsu** (花天狂骨;"_Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness_) " Shunsui chanted as his swords transform and then he attacks the creature with his power.

" **Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_) " Shunsui chanted as he creates both blades facing in opposite directions creating large wind blades that fire toward Fū from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together forming a spinning circle of wind that upon contact with Fū envelops Fū with tornado-like intensity causing damage to Fū and causes it to be dizzy.

" There's no need to hold back anymore ! " Kenpachi shouted as he removes his eyepatch and releases a massive amount of Reiatsu overwhelming everything in a mile forming a massive golden-yellow skull shaped form of Reiatsu.

" **Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣, _Endscape: White Emperor Sword_ ) " Byakuya chanted as he condenses each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense causing the ground to shake and shatter around a 200 foot radius . The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy .

They both strike the monster with immense power and creates a massive explosion destroying everything within a mile radius of the violently blow away buildings within the West Rukongai, winds created by the shockwave easily demolish wooden houses and rip apart concrete and overwhelms everything with a dense Reiatsu .

" Now that was more like it though what's the deal getting involved ? " Kenpachi asked with slight anger to Byakuya.

" It doesn't matter , it's dead ! " Byakuya stated as the monster get back up and regenerates from it's wounds .

" I guess it still has a bit power left. Go finish her off " Kenpachi arrogantly demanded.

" Who do you think you are ? " Byakuya asked with slight arrogance and annoyance to his tone.

" What, i don't like finishing off those who are weaker than i am . Stop complaining and do it " Kenpachi demanded.

" I refuse ! Finishing someone off is a job suited to a brute like you " Byakuya stated with a demanding tone and a bit more arrogance and stoicness.

" What ? How about we settle this, loser has to kill that weakling there " Kenpachi replied with prideful boasting.

" You can feel for yourself whether this would be too much for you " Byakuya stated generating millions of blades around him.

" Great, i always wanted to fight you ! " Kenpachi replied with an excited tone without his eyepatch and raises it.

However suddenly the creature emerges in it's 5th tailed form and creates a massive shockwave disrupting their attacks.

" Damn, this thing doesn't know when to quit ! " Kenpachi stated with a shock look on his face .

" What the hell now ? " Byakuya questioned with a slightly frightened look on his face.

The creature starts to transform again, this time it becomes a massive 300 foot , blue, armoured kabutomushi, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. Its eyes seem to be covered by a knight helmet like skull, it also has spike protrusions on its shoulders, and six legs. Three on each spiritual pressure created by the monster is so immense that even Kenpachi and Byakuya could barely stand .

" Great looks like this thing has gotten alot stronger. Just how much spiritual energy this thing has ? " Kenpachi asked with slight fear.

" Impossible, i can't move my body, no being should have this much power " Byakuya answered.

" What is this spiritual power i'm sensing It's as if this creature might be a Vasto Lorde or even stronger . Even i'm having trouble breathing in such immense spiritual pressure " Ukitake stated as he tries to stand up to the massive Reiatsu and struggles to breathe .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

Meanwhile the The Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab measures Critical on the energy scale.

" THIS IS NOT GOOD! **25,000,000 RYK **" Rin stated.

" THAT'S MADNESS! This is unlike anything we ever sensed before" Akon added with extreme fright on his face.

" IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD ! " Hiyosu replied while hiding underneath his desk when Rangiku calls to note that Ichigo is in trouble.

" Where's the backup ? Ichigo can't hold out much longer ! We're going to die here " Rangiku asked them.

" The Soul Society is... " Akon stated before the computer overloads and explodes as a massive high frequency wave of Reiatsu is detected and destroy all machines within the SRDI building.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the White Way Gate ...<strong>

The 7 tailed horn creature roars and blows away Ukitake , Shunsui as well as Byakuya and Kenpachi miles away with just it's roar.

" Incredible, just her roar is that powerful ! " Ukitake responded with shock as Shunsui manages to emerge from the rubble of a collapsed house.

" That beast knocked the wind right out of us ! " Shunshi stated as he struggles to get back up while the 7 Tails then punches through the Sekkiseki walls with it's bare hands ,the walls which were made to negate all Reiryoku and destroys the entire Sekkiseki barrier around the west gate.

" Incredible, it did that with just it's raw power, that's impossible no creature is that powerful " Ukitake stated as he's shocked with fear and sweating as the wall within the Seireitei are all weighed down by the immense spiritual power weighing them down, buildings are shaking within the impact of the shattering of the Sekkiseki walls as violent shockwaves and aftershocks create lightning storms above the Seireitei as a violent rush of energy engulf the entire area from the barrier.

" DANGER, HIGH ALERT ! The Sekkiseki barrier has been breached, evacuation immediately " the P.A alerts.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong> (綜合救護詰所, _Coordinated Relief Station_)...

Meanwhile Unohana is in the barracks with Lemura and Harunobu Ogidō 8th Seat of the 4th Division as well as the second leader of the first relief team when they feel the aftershocks.

" What a strong spiritual pressure ! " Unohana said to her squadmates as she senses the massive spiritual power and could barely move yet sees her two officers down on the floor.

" Captain ! " said the 3rd seat struggling to breathe.

" **Bakudō # 92 . Kūkan Shīrudo**(空間シールド _Spatial shielding_ ) " Unohana chanted as a massive green barrier made of spiritual energy engulfs the entire 4th Division in a barrier protecting them from the Reiatsu shockwave outside as well as most of the Seireitei .

" Captain, that was a forbidden spell just now wasn't it ? " Ogidō asked the Captain.

" Please forgive me but had i not used that, you guys would of died as well as everyone else here in the barracks and the Seireitei . The spell was designed to repel outside attacks and breaching Reiatsu, you guys are safe for now" Unohana answered.

" Captain what should we do ? " Lemura asked.

" Evacuate all the patients underground, i would take care of this threat by joining Shunsui and Ukitake in combat " Unohana answered drawing out her sword.

" But Captain, you can't use that here in the Seireitei " Ogidō stated with fear.

" I have no other choice, the monster has already destroyed the Sekkiseki walls " Unohana replied as she walks out of the barracks and goes to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Seireitei<strong>

Shunsui and Ukitake are about to use there Bankai on the 7 tailed beast as the beast looms closer to Sōkyoku hill.

" Damn it, at this rate i would have to use my Bankai " Shunsui stated with a worried look on his face.

" We're forbidden to do such a thing! If any of us **Shintachio**(伝説のシニア隊長 _Densetsu no shinia taichō meaning Legendary Senior Captains _) release Bankai, we could accidentally destroy the entire Seireitei " Ukitake replied.

The 7 tailed Horned Beetle charges up a huge bluish-black beam in it's mouth but suddenly Yamamoto appears in front of the creature using Shunpo and punches the creature miles away with his punch, the monster hits a mountain outside of the Rukongai district.

" **Ikkotsu** (一骨, _Single Bone_) " Yamamoto said with a serious tone on his face.

" Captain Commander ! " Shunsui and Ukitake said shocked to see Yamamoto on the frontlines.

" Stand back Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku , let me crush this thing " Yamamoto commanded.

The creature is within a mountain outside the Rukongai district. Yamamoto uses Shunpo to cross the distance of 24 miles in 3 seconds or moving at 8 miles per second(28,800 MPH)or Mach 37.5.

" Fū Kill Yamamoto ! " the monstrous 7 Tails said in a deep dark demonic tone.

" You have caused enough destruction to the Seireitei, at least with you out here, i don't have to worry about you killing anyone else .**Reduce All Creation to Ash Ryūjin Jakka**(流刃若火, _Flowing Blade-like Flame_) " Yamamoto chanted as the release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei.

The 7 tailed Horned Beetle charges at Yamamoto who swings it's tails at him and hits Yamamoto through a large rock formation but Yamamoto gets back up like nothing happened even though he has some blood coming from his head.

" You really are your attacks are strong but you're young , you're attacks are too straightforward " Yamamoto said to the while block the lashing 6 tails with his left hand and manages to grab one of the tails and rip it out with his bare hand .

Yamamoto dodges a charging attack from the 7 tails that goes through a 2,000 foot high mountain and levels it with ease. He sees it come toward him again but he grabs the horn with his bare hand and breaks it with his left then puts his sword guard on his mouth and leaves his two hands free and generates fire around his body.

" **Shoneen** (双骨炎 _Flaming Double Bone_ )" Yamamoto chanted as he uses a powerful two-fisted punch that combines Ryūjin Jakka and**Sōkotsu** (双骨, _Double Bone_) to destroy much of 7 Tailed beetles abdomen and do serious damage causing it to crash into the ground.

" That took care of that insect ! " Yamamoto stated.

But before Yamamoto could reseal his sword, the creature charges up a powerful blast at point-blank range of energy ball from above the 7 tails mouth that expands 100 feet in diameter and is gathering Chakra bubbles around it.

" So you still got that much power ? " Yamamoto asked with shock.

The monster fires the massive blast but Yamamoto dodges, however the blast comes towards the Seireitei .

" So that's your target, not on my watch, **Bakudō # 96 . Kūkanten'i** (空間転位, _Spatial Displacement_)" Yamamoto chanted as he teleports the blast using the Kidō to distort space from near the Seireitei to 100 miles away where a massive 30 mile radius explosion occurs.

" Had that blast hit, the Gotei 13, Seireitei and Rukongai would've been completely destroyed " Yamamoto stated.

**(A/N:This is the same forbidden Kido spell Tessai used Tessai along with Jikanteishi to escape with Kisuke Urahara and those who would become the Vizards from their first skirmish with Sōsuke Aizen 110 years before the start of the Ryoka Invasion. )**

The 7 Tails then appears behind Yamamoto and shoots a smaller blast at Yamamoto but Yamamoto uses his left arm to deflect it into a mountain and explodes destroying an explosion that is as large as the Seireitei. Yamamoto takes damage on his left arm but he is still able to raise his sword and attack the 7 Tailed Horned Beetle.

" **Sutorōkuen no Hasen**(ストローク炎の破線 _Dashing Flaming Stroke_)" Yamamoto chanted as he combines his Ryūjin Jakka and **Hitotsume:Nadegiri** (一つ目・撫で斬り, _The First: Killing Stroke _) and with one swing of his sword cuts the massive tailed beast in half and then destroys the creature with an immense pillar of flame as wide as the Seireitei and dwarfing it in height. The pillar of flames light up the night sky across the Rukongai and Seireitei . Yamamoto eliminates the creature with the power of his Shikai and seals back his sword but his left arm and chest is burned from deflecting the Cero like blast into the mountain and is worn out by the attack .

" That was a nasty encounter, what the hell was that ? " Yamamoto asked as he sees the beetle revert back to her human form and falls to the ground " Whatever this is, this is definitely the doing of Sōsuke Aizen " Yamamoto thinks to himself as he carries the burned remains of the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town ...<strong>

Grimmjow smashes Ichigo into a carter a 30 foot diameter 10 foot deep crater from the struggles to get up Grimmjow spits at the ground.

" God you suck, is that all your Bankai gives you, a meager speed increase ? You're a serious disappointment " Grimmjow arrogantly mocked as he looks at Ichigo with a disappointed look on his face.

However as the smoke clears Ichigo reveals that he has recovered from the brutal beating and unleashes a black red Reiatsu .

" **Getsuga Tenshō** (月牙天衝,_ Moon Fang Heaven-Pierce_r )" Ichigo shouted as he launches a powerful blast in the form of a crescent moon and hits Grimmjow, Grimmjow manages to block the attack and sustains a large burn on his chest and a massive cut extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a cut on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants and struggles to catch his breath as he is out of his own Reiatsu .

" What the fucking hell was that ? Ulquorria never told me about that technique Shinigami " Grimmjow asked with a psychotic grin as he looks at the damage into his body.

" Am i still disappointing you Arrancar ? " Ichigo asked with a grin on his face.

Suddenly Ichigo is interrupted by Hollow Ichigo partially and Hollow Ichigo tries to take over his body.

_"_**_ You're weak Ichigo, let me take over. How long you think you could take this guy on your own ? You're already at your very limit !_** " Hollow Ichigo remarks.

" Leave me alone " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to control his Inner Hollow, he gets back to reality and sees that Grimmjow only has medium injuries to his body " His wounds is only a flesh wound, he took a direct hit with a Getsuga Tenshō and yet it barely even cut through his skin. Damn it, i only have around 2 or 3 times with his **Black Getsuga **(黒月牙, "_Black Moon Fang_) . That technique was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique, the more i use it , the more Hollow Ichigo tries to take over " Ichigo said to himself.

" Hey Shinigami , Don't tell me you're already at your limit ? And just when you were actually worth killing, now it's my turn try to maintain that form for a bit longer so i can enjoy killing you " Grimmjow stated as he pulls out his Zanpakutō. His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. Before Grimmjow could Release, he is interrupted by Kaname Tōusen " What the fuck are you doing here Tōusen ? " Grimmjow asked as he looks with a shocked and angry look on his face.

" Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow ! " Tōusen commanded with a calm , stoic look on his face. Grimmjow sheathes his sword back in it's holder and looks at Tōusen.

" Tōusen , isn't he one of the Captains who left with Aizen ? " Ichigo stated to himself as he see them talking to each other.

" Why the holy fucking hell are you here ? " Grimmjow asked with an annoyed look on his face.

" You know why i'm here You take it upon yourself to invade the real world, you mobilized five Arrancars and then lose them all in are in violation of your orders, Aizen is furious ! Grimmjow come ,your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo " Tōsen stated with a commanding harsh threatening tone as he opens up a Garanata to Hueco Mundo.

" Whatever, blow it out your ass you gay ass cocksucking hypocrite " Grimmjow replied as he spits at Tōusen's face.

" You are so going to pay for that " Tōusen said with slightly anger in his voice as Grimmjow walks away with Tōusen .

" Were you going ? " Ichigo states with anger.

" Shut the fuck up, we're going back... to Hueco Mundo " Grimmjow answered.

" Fuck You , you come here, attack us and just leave on a whim ? " Ichigo stated with anger in his tone " STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET BACK HERE! " Ichigo states with fury.

" Gimme a break! You're lucky he came, i can tell just looking at you that move of yours you hit me with damages your soul. You could only handle two or three more of those attacks but even if you use over 100,000 of those attacks, it's irrelevant against my released form " Grimmjow gloats with arrogance in his tone.

" Released form ? " Ichigo asked with shock.

" That's right, this Zanpakutō isn't just for looks . You can barely cut me while i'm in base form. Don't forget it, just pray you never hear this name again , Grimmjow Jaegerjaques the the sexta (6th) Espada. Next time you see this face and hear this name, it would the last thing you ever heard !" Grimmjow stated with an arrogant tone as him and Tōusen leave to Hueco Mundo . Renji arrives at the scene to try to aid Ichigo, Ichigo is battered and broken both psychically and mentally from his fight with Grimmjow .

" The Arrancar returned to Hueco Mundo , did you win ? " Renji stated with a monotone voice.

" I couldn't protect anyone and i couldn't even defeat those who wounded us, i lost " Ichigo answered in a sad reflecting tone.

" Come on Ichigo you're alive, that means you won right ? " Renji stated trying to cheer up Ichigo.

" Don't lie to me if you were me, you wouldn't say is close to death thanks to my weakness " Ichigo replied in a depressing tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Urahara Shōten <strong>(浦原商店, _Urahara Shop_ )...

Ururu is being healed by Tessai within Kisuke's shop with Tessai using healing Kidō on her.

" **Shudō **(首藤 _Way of Healing_)**# 1 Keikatsu** (啓活, _Opening Revival_) " Tessai chanted while healing Ururu's wounds from her being gored in the chest by Yylfordt 's release form.

" It's okay ! Ururu You would live " Kisuke said to Ururu holds her hand.

Tessai focuses on healing Ururu while Jinta is thinking what happened with Ururu .

" I couldn't do a thing back in that battle " Jinta states to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Shinobi world...<strong>

Aizen arrives within a major city in the Shinobi world where he goes on top of a building with a balcony consisting of a large metal face with its tongue sticking out which looks out over the city . Aizen arrives inside the building where he meets a spiky short blueish black man wearing a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar hiding his face in the shadows.

" Everything is going according to plan " Aizen said to the mysterious man in the cloak.

" It's been 3 days since we met Aizen and i must say your proved to be an excellent foe Shinigami , not since my battle with the 4th Hokage have i met a foe like you " said the mysterious man.

" I must say you are tough to kill ever in your weakened state Madara Uchiha. You lived a long life for a human, you're almost like a living ghost " Aizen stated as Madara walks out with an orange mask covering his face.

" We fought each other that time and i must say you would be too tough to kill " Madara stated with confidence.

" I must say this could be the beginning of a new alliance Madara, everything went according to our plan. Thanks to the tailed beast you sent me, soon the Soul Society and the Shinobi world would destroy each other " Aizen stated with an evil grin.

" Soon both words would be ours ! " Madara replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1:Kurotsuchi University<strong>

Mayuri has a computer screenboard out with drawings of the subject matter with Nemu at the side.

" Today were going to discuss the RYK system " Mayuri stated as he points out the RYK.

" **RYK** (Reiryoku Yelid Kapacity) is the measurement for the amount of** Reiryoku** (霊力, _Spiritual Power_) within a person " Mayuri states as he goes to another slide clip.

" The RYK level should not be confused for Power levels in DBZ, their power levels are worlds apart from this series " Mayuri states pointing a clip of DBZ power levels.

" An average human only process **1 RYK**, they are not spiritually aware and are the weakest in this category." Mayuri states pointing at the screen of a normal human.

" An average Shinigami of Academy student level processes somewhere between **1 RYK** and **5 RYK**. If a human process **2 RYK** or Higher, they might gain spiritual awareness " Mayuri stated as he points a picture of Tatsuki.

" The minimum level needed to become an unseated Shinigami is **10RYK** " Mayuri stated as he points at a picture of his own officer Rin Tsubokura.

" The minimum level needed to become an seated Shinigami is **100 RYK** " Mayuri states as he points at a picture of 10th seat Makizō Aramaki .

" The minimum level needed to become an 2nd seated Shinigami or Lieutenant is **1,000 RYK **" Mayuri said to the audience as he shows a picture of Nemu.

" And the minimum level needed to become a Captain is **10,000 RYK** " Mayuri stated as he shows a picture of himself.

" When Reiryoku levels are higher than **250 RYK** in the human world, they can destroy their surroundings. In order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there , all Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the human world by use of a spiritual limit, represented by a seal called the **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印, _Soul-Limiting Symbol_), which resembles the symbol unique to their extreme cases, where their full power is needed, they can request a limit release. The command to release the seal is **Gentei Kaijo** (限定解除_Limiter Release_) " Mayuri states as he shows a picture of Hitsugaya fighting Shawlong.

" I hope you found this entertaining and a learning experience " Mayuri stated as he stops the tape.

**(A/N: My first official fanfic and a crossover of two of my favorite series , this is going to be a massive project that is far from a one shot and i plan to make it a 2 part series, tell me how you like the story, feel free to critique and Fave this story.)**


	2. Unholy alliance,Aizen and Madara unite

**Bleach Shippūden 1:Unholy alliance, Aizen and Madara unite**

**(A/N: With the Tailed Beast defeated and the Soul Society spared,what would be the Soul Society's next course of action?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>September 7,2001 9:30 PM Soul Society, Bleachverse<strong>

Yamamoto is healed of all his injuries by the 7 tailed Horned beetle . Yamamoto's left arm and chest are burned from deflecting the Cero-like blast into the Soul Society has been recovering from the recent tailed beast attack that devastated the West Rukongai District , Kusajishi District and several other Districts. 400 people were killed in the incident and 1,200 injured and 200 homes were destroyed from the to the West Rukongai District are being made as well as the destroyed White Way Gate are currently being made.

" That monster was powerful !" Unohana stated as she heals Yamamoto's arm with her around 20 seconds Yamamoto is fully healed.

" Indeed, had i fought it here, it would of destroyed the entire Seireitei . You're healing is the best in the Soul Societies history, you can heal injuries at speeds far greater than anyone i have ever known " Yamamoto explained to the Shintachio.

" You have 2nd degree burns on you chest and arm, what happened ? " Unohana asked.

" It's when i deflected the blast to the mountain in my battle, my hand was creature wasn't an ordinarily Hollow " Yamamoto answered while holding his chest.

" That Hollow was strong enough to blow up a mountain ? We're in serious trouble " Unohana stated.

" Very few have ever managed to damage me to that extent when i released Ryūjin Jakka ,What kind of Hollow could be that powerful aside from a Vasto Lorde? " Yamamoto questioned the 4th Division Captain.

" Where's the body of the monster ? " Unohana asked the bald-headed Captain.

" Captain Kurotsuchi is running an investigation of the that thing was , i doubt that was the only one Aizen has made " Yamamoto answered.

" I have the same feeling too ! " Unohana replied with a worried look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

Meanwhile Mayuri is studying Fū 's corpse to see that it's that of a human.

" How interesting, this body is not that of plus but also not that of a Quincy or Bount either, it's like Hiyosu reported, however the energy level is different from any Hollow ever sensed . I must thank the Captain Commander for at least bringing this body back in one piece " Mayuri stated with a smile on his face as the computer in the lab detects another dimension within the world.

" Master Mayuri, we found the source of the demon that attacked. We found the origin where the Ryoka came from " Nemu said to her Captain as she looks at the computer.

Mayuri looks at the screen of the computer to see that it's in an area unknown to the Soul Society.

" Impossible! That's another dimension, what is going on here, get Yamamoto here immediately! " Mayuri commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Asano family home, Karakura Town<strong>

September 7, 2001 10:00 PM . Keigo carries Ikkaku and Yumichika to his 12 story high-rise apartment building 2 miles northwest of the battlefield near Downtown Karakura town. A young beautiful woman with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple hairpiece and has long bangs on both sides of her face. She has slightly thick eyebrows and brown eyes and is wearing a white shirt with black shorts and pink stockings. She opens the fridge to see there is no soda.

" Keigo's late, where is that he gets home, i'm going to crush him " shouted the angry young woman.

Keigo walks into the house, causing the young woman's temper to flare up as her face turns red and she clenches her fist.

" I'm home Mizuho ! " Keigo said to his sister coming into the room.

" YOU'RE LATE YOU MORON ! " Mizuho shouted with fury as she clenched her teeth and snares at Keigo " How fucking long does it take to buy soda from a vending machine ? " she yelled at her brother.

Mizuho notices the two men that Keigo has brought home with him and her face drops.

" Uhh Sister... " Keigo said to the brown-haired woman with a frightened look on his face as he brings home Ikkaku who is covered in dirt when Mizuho notices him.

" Well sister, i kinda found these guys collapsed on the street on the way to the house so i kinda forgot to get now these people would be staying over our house for a while...but if you said that you didn't what these guys staying here ,then that 'd be that " Keigo explained to his sister while sweating in fear of being strike by his sister.

" You did it Keigo, you're the man ! " Mizuho replied with joy as she rushes to hug Keigo in happiness.

" I'm sorry ! " Keigo panicked.

" Yeah ,yeah , YEAH ! " Mizuho said joyfully and she waves her arms in the air and dashes to hug Ikkaku and Keigo looks with shock.

" Uhh ! " Keigo said shocked with a blank look on his face.

" So they are staying here ? Fine by me " Mizuho stated holding on to his arm.

" Now look here, you.. " Keigo said to his sister as he tries to tell her about Ikkaku but Mizuho frightens Keigo to submission.

" What was that Keigo ? " Mizuho asked her brother in a threatening tone.

" C'mon sis, is it really okay to let them stay over without mom and dads permission ? " Keigo questioned with fearful look on it's face but Mizuho ignores her brother and focuses on Ikkaku.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Keigo's older sister Mizuho Asano " Mizuho said to the bald Shinigami while feeling on Ikkaku's hands.

" Listen to me ! " Keigo shouted but all of a sudden Mizuho grabs Keigo by the collar of his shirt.

" Shut up, you're so annoying, you're the one who brought them here in the first place " Mizuho replied with a threatening tone and face.

" Yes that's true but the reason i brought them here is because i thought you would reject them staying here, i wanted you to say no " Keigo shouted with tears coming on his eyes.

" Really i have no problems with them here, besides i like shaved head men " Mizuho replied with a lustful look on his face.

" That's why you're letting them there ? His head isn't even shaved it's bald " Keigo stated only for Ikkaku to cut a hair on Keigo's head with his wooden sword.

" I'm not bald ! " Ikkaku replied with a threatening look on his face.

" Right ! " Keigo responded with a frightened look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's House, Karakura Town<strong>

September 7,2001 10:30 P.M. Ichigo Renji, Hitsugaya, Chappy and Rangiku watch Orihime heal Rukia on top of the rooftop of Orihime's House which is 1 mile southeast of Ichigo's house. Rukia was fatally wounded from Grimmjow who impaled her with his hand. After 1 minute of healing, Rukia gets back up from near death.

" You're healed up already ? " Renji asked the raven haired Shinigmai with a cheerful tone.

" Thank goodness, thank goodness " Chappy replied while cheerfully crying.

" That was amazingly quick ! " Rukia replied holding her chest .

" No kidding . It takes Isane 2 minutes on average ,her healing ability is probably even better than Vice Captain Kotetsu " Renji explained to his friends.

" Thank you Orihime, you're getting better and better at this " Rukia stated.

" Th-that's no true! I'm not really... " Orihime modestly replied.

" You're okay ,Rukia " Ichigo said to the raven haired Shinigami with a glum look on his looks at his face.

" Ichigo,what's with that look ? Don't tell me you think you're responsible for my injuries ? Get over yourself ! " Rukia asked Ichigo as she looks away from him with her eyes closed.

" But Rukia ..." Ichigo answered only to be interrupted by Rukia.

" But nothing . My injuries were my fault. I'm not so weak that i need you to protect me! Quit making that pathetic face !" Rukia stated as she then looks at him again .

" I see ! " Ichigo replied as he looked down in shame.

" Why don't you ask Urahara about your inner Hollow? He should know something about it, or maybe.. " Rukia said to her friend.

" I have no intention of asking Urahara about it, i'm sure he already knows my situation without having to tell him . If he knew a way to deal with it, he'd have told me before i went to the Soul Society to save you. The fact he never said anything about this means he doesn't know how to stop it. That's why i don't want to ask him " Ichigo explained to Rukia with a glum look on his face as he leaves the area to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo ...<strong>

Aizen sits on his throne within the throne room while Tōusen brings in Grimmjow from the Human world, a few hours ago Grimmjow got 5 of his Fracción killed.

" Welcome home Grimmjow ! " Aizen said to the blue haired Arrancar with a clam stoic tone.

" Well is there anything you have to say for yourself ? " Tōusen asked Grimmjow with a mean tone.

" Not a goddamn thing faggot ! " Grimmjow answered with a nasty tone to Tōusen.

" You bastard ! " Tōusen responded with an angry look on his face.

" Hahaha ! You mad bro ? " Grimmjow asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

" I don't like that smile on your face ! " Tousen answered as he clenches his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

" Relax Kaname , i'm not upset ! " Aizen stated with a clam civil tone.

" Aizen ! " Tōusen replied with an upset tone.

" I feel that Grimmjow's actions were of his loyalty to serve me " Aizen explained to Tōusen .

" Yeah that's right you balding, tupeg wearing small dick faggot " Grimmjow spoke with sarcasm.

" How dare you insult Lord Aizen ? " Tōusen shouted out of anger.

" God get off his dick, he's not upset about it, besides those guys who died were pissants not even worth the title of being my Fracción " Grimmjow replied with arrogance.

" ALLOW ME TO EXECUTE THIS MAN LORD AIZEN ! " Tōusen stated with fury.

" Boy you hate me alot don't you ? You uncle tom cocksucker , your attitude doesn't seem fitting of a commanding officer " Grimmjow responded with a mocking tone.

" I don't think i have to tolerate discord and chaos ! " Tōusen stated with spite and hypocrisy.

" Yeah coming from a guy who wants to destroy thousands of lives to suck Aizen's cock, god you're more phony than your blind disability " Grimmjow replied pointing out Tōusen's hypocrisy.

" You people are an affront to Justice, justice without a great cause is nothing more than slaughter, however slaughter in the name of a great cause... " Tōusen preached shortly before he cuts off Grimmjow's arm " Is justice! **Hadō # 54. Haien** (廃炎, _Nullific Flames_) " Tōusen swings his sword and fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that incinerates Grimmjow's arm completely.

" FUCK,FUCK ,FUCK ,FUCK,FUCK...FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCK ! ...YOU BASTARD...! MY ARM...! I'LL KILL YOU ! " Grimmjow shouted in anger as he goes to draw his sword but Aizen stops him before Grimmjow could sheath his sword.

" Grimmjow, if you were to attack Tōusen here i would have no reason to pardon you " Aizen stated calmly " You're lucky your arm was the only thing you of your crime, you have demoted to Arrancar #12 and the current Arrancar 12# Luppi Antenor would take your place as the 6th Espada " Aizen explained to Grimmjow.

" Damn it ! " Grimmjow shouted with anger on his face as a Arrancar appears from the shadows.

The Arrancar is revealed to be a young man with short black hair, lavender eyes, and an androgynous face. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask (a top row of teeth) rests on the left side of his head. Luppi's attire consists of long sleeves that fall past his hands, hiding them. His Arrancar tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip.

" Hahahah, looks like you fucked up big time, Grimmy boy " Luppi stated with arrogance.

" Fuck you ! " Grimmjow replied as he stares angrily at the raven haired Arrancar.

Aizen walks out from his throne room to his secret room where he turns on the TV and puts in the DVD player, Gin arrives to talk to him.

" My my ...Playing with yer subordinates now, that ain't a nice thing to do.. " Gin stated with a sarcastic tone.

" So you saw Gin ? " Aizen asked with a sarcastic tone .

" You Knew from the get go that Kaname act the way he did " Gin answered.

" Perhaps ! " Aizen replied.

" Shame though, we lost a Tailed Beast and five Arrancars " Gin stated.

" The Tailed Beast was a shape-shifting clone created from the Chakra of the Bijū that was recently sealed away, as for the Arrancar that accompanied Grimmjow they were failed Adjuchas that barely evolved from Gillians, the plan is unchanged in the slightest " Aizen explained to the silver haired Ex Captain with confidence as he sits down and turns on the TV and puts in a security disk inside the DVD player.

" What are you doing ? " Gin asked the mulleted man.

" Watching my fight with Madara Uchiha ! " Aizen answered as the tv plays the footage of the day Aizen discovered the Shinobi World.

* * *

><p><strong>4 days ago<strong>

Aizen arrives to the Shinobi world and searches around the arrives within the **Mountain's Graveyard** (山岳の墓場, _Sangaku no Hakaba)_ 500 miles north of Konohagakure which contains the bones of many giant creatures and large mountains.

" Szayel's Intel of this world is right, there are plenty of powerful human here in this alternative space, this place would be perfect my Hollowfication experiments " Aizen stated to himself however Madara appears in front of him on the ground.

" Who are you , how did you find this place? How did you find out about my secret hideout ? " Madara asked.

" Secret Hideout you say ? Then perhaps i should take it over and use it as a base of operations for me to take this world over " Aizen answered.

" Do you have any clue who you are dealing with? I am Madara Uchiha, Co-founder of the Hidden Leaf Village, Who are you ? " Madara asked.

" Former Captain of the **Fifth Division** (五番隊,_ Gobantai_), Sōsuke Aizen " Aizen proclaimed with a calm tone.

" What are you doing here ? " Madara questioned the mulleted ex Captain.

" I'm here to take over this, you can join me to spare your life and serve under me " Aizen arrogantly stated as he adjust his glasses.

" Such arrogance from such a mere human as yourself . I don't care what Village you are, you can't kill me " Madara proclaimed as to goes to stab Aizen with a Kunai in his right hand But Aizen catches his arm.

" I'm not a human, i'm a **Shinigmai** ( 死神 _Death God_) ! " Aizen replied as he goes to swing his sword with his left hand but Madara dodges the blade and throws the Kunai at Aizen but Aizen dodges the attack.

" Hahahaaha, Death God, boy how pretentious . Death Gods are mere myths , the only god here is me ! " Madara laughed as he comes at Aizen with a punch that destroys a large 20 foot rock with then holds his sword with two hands.

" Perhaps i should show you a demonstration of my power " Aizen stated as he swings his Zanpakutō at Madara but Madara effortlessly blocks the blade with his bare hand while the psychical power of the blow manages to easily destroy a massive boulder behind Madara.

" You blocked it with your bare hand ? " Aizen asked with slight shock on his face.

" Is that all you got ? " Madara stated with an arrogant tone " You can't cut me with such a dull blade " Madara smacks Aizen into a tree and the tree falls on Aizen but Aizen gets back up and blocks another punch from Madara.

" Not bad but not good enough **Hakuda # 1. Aironshīru**(アイロンシール_Iron Sea_l) " Aizen chanted as he takes a widened stance, and thrust both palms forward Madara's is sent flying into a rock and his body smashes the large rock into gets back up and prepares to fight Aizen.

" Not a bad punch ! What do you call that Technique just now ? " Madara asked.

" **Hakuda** (白打,_ Hand-to-Hand Combat_) the basics of Shinigami hand to hand fighting " Aizen answered as he blocks a roundhouse kick from Madara.

" Huh,we Shinobi have a form of fighting similar to that called **Taijutsu** (体術, _Body Skill_), **Shinobi Battle Tactics #1 Taijutsu** " Madara replied as he throws a right hook at Aizen but the former Captain dodges the attack and counters with an uppercut.

Madara pushes Aizen blocks and does a roundhouse kick but Aizen blocks with his bare hand and tries to backhand Madara but Madara ducks and does a low sweeping kick which is countered by Madara's axe kick . They then jump 120 feet in the air and exchange in a series of punches and kicks, all which are blocked by each counter strike and parries.

" **Hakuda # 14. Ikkotsu** (一骨, _Single Bone_) " Aizen chanted as he goes to strike Madara but Madara dodges the blow and kicks the glasses wearing Captain into the air and then grabs him and uses a Taijutsu move.

" **Jumping Somersault Piledriver **" Madara chanted as he bends Aizen forward against the Madara's midsection, Madara grabs around Aizen's mid section and lifts so that Aizen is held upside down facing in the same direction as Madara, Madara then jumps in the air does a 450 degree flip and drops in sit position smashing Aizen into the ground.

" ARRGGH ! " Aizen yelled as he feels the pain of the blow.

" That was too easy ! " Madara gloats however Aizen gets back up and grabs his sword.

" **Senka** (閃花, _Flash Blossom_) " Aizen chanted as he goes to attack with his sword. Madara prepares to block but Aizen dash at 11,250 MPH and uses Senka to cut Madara to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing his **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Chain Binding_) and** Hakusui**(鎖結, _Soul Sleep_).

" What the, what technique was that ? " Madara asked with a shocked look on his face " His movement is so fast that i couldn't tell whether i was attacked from the front or the back " Madara said to himself as he feels woozy.

" Foolish human ! " Aizen stated with a confident tone as Madara drops to the ground and he seals back his sword within it's sheath but suddenly it turns out to be a log, Madara appears behind him with a Kunai using Shunshin moving at 11,250 MPH.

" Foolish arrogant amateur, have you ever even used **Empty Cicada Technique** (空蝉の術, _Utsusemi no Jutsu_) ? " Madara asked as he grabs Aizen's neck and slits his throat but it turns out to be an illusion .

" **Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu** (鏡花水月, _Mirror Flower, Water Moon_) " Aizen chanted as he shatters his sword in front of Madara . Madara goes to attack with another Kunai in his hand but Aizen appears behind Madara and stabs him behind with the blade going through his chest.

" Not a bad technique you used here, you used a Genjutsu combined with a sword attack " Madara stated while the blade is through his chest.

" This is my **Zanpakutō** (斬魄刀 _Soul-Cutter Sword_) the trademark weapons of the Shinigami , there far superior to your normal weaponry for there are two States " Aizen stated.

" Two states ? " Madara asked as he tries to fight back but Aizen shoves the blade deeper.

" The first release is **Shikai** (始解, _Initial Release)_, the state you previously saw was the seal sword form. A Shikai is 5 to 10 times stronger than a sealed sword. You won't live long enough to see the 2nd release " Aizen explained to Madara before he tries to cut Madara in half however the masked man takes no damage and the Zanpakutō passes harmlessly through Madara.

" Impossible, how did you make yourself intangible ? " Aizen asked with shock.

" **Shinobi Battle Tactics #2, Ninjutsu** (忍術_Ninja Techniques_) " Madara replied.

" Ninjutsu ? " Aizen asked with a puzzled look on his face.

" This refers to any technique that utilizes Chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Ninjutsu relies on Chakra and most of the time, hand seals are needed to be effective " Madara explained to Aizen.

" But i didn't even see you use a hand seal " Aizen stated.

" My level is that advanced, let me show you just how powerful i am " Madara states as he does Horse, → Tiger, Snake → ,Ram → ,Monkey → ,Boar → ,Horse → and Tiger seals within a period of 0.6 seconds then teleports in front of Aizen .

" What the hell ? " Aizen asked as he turns around to see Madara.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** (火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ ) " Madara shouted as he launches a massive fireball within 20 feet of Aizen.

" **Bakudō #** **68. Mukeibariā**(無形バリアー _Intangible Barrier_) " Aizen chanted as the attack goes through Aizen without taking damage, the fireball causes an explosion that destroys everything within a 600 foot radius. Aizen then uses a Hado spell to counter attack Madara.

" **Hadō # 34. Kongōbaku** (金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blas_t) " Aizen shouted as he shoots a blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sokatsui.

Madara counters by using Ox → ,Monkey →, Hare → ,Rat → ,Boar →, Bird → ,Ox → ,Horse, → Bird →, Rat → ,Tiger → ,Dog→ ,Tiger → ,Snake →, Ox →, Ram → ,Snake → ,Boar → ,Ram → ,Rat → ,Yang ,Water → Monkey → ,Bird → ,Dragon → ,Bird → ,Ox → ,Horse, Ram →, Tiger → ,Snake → ,Rat → ,Monkey, → Hare →, Boar →, Dragon →, Ram →, Rat → ,Ox → ,Monkey →, Bird →, Yang ,Water →, Rat →, Boar → and Bird seals within a period of 1.5 seconds.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu** (水遁・水龍弾の術_Suiton: Suiryūdanno Jutsu_ ) " Madara chanted as he shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon

" His hand seal speed is so fast ! " Aizen thinks to himself as the blast cancels each other within a 1,000 foot radius is covered in a thick fog.

" How did you block my Jutsus without using hand Seals ? " Madara asked as smoke clears up reveal his body.

" We Shinigmai have developed our own spells called **Kidō** (鬼道, _Spirit Way_) " Aizen said to Madara.

" Kidō ? " Madara asked.

" Kidō is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their spiritual energy into a variety of magic spells that can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, or combat. It's one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms " Aizen explained to the masked man.

" Four combat basics ? " Madara asked.

" **Zanjutsu** (斬術 _Art of the Sword_),** Hohō** (歩法_Fast Movement_), **Kidō**(鬼道, _Spirit Way_) and **Hakuda** (白打 _Hand-to-Hand Combat_ ) ,those are the way of the Shinigmai . There are two types of Kidō. There is** Bakudō** (縛道, _Way of Binding_) These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place and **Hadō** (破道_Way of Destruction_) . These are offensive spells which harm an enemy or cause damage to objects " Aizen explained as he points his sword at Madara.

" I guess there is no holding back on you. You're tougher than i though " Madara proclaimed as he takes out a sickle and swings it horizontally at Aizen but Aizen blocks the attack with his sword.

Aizen swings his sword Vertically at Madara but Madara blocks with a horizontal strike, they clash there weapons with each other .They clash attack once again this time with Aizen's sword holding back Madara's scythe. Aizen shoots a Sokatsui blast at Madara but Madara counters with powerful fire blast to cancel out the then goes to swing his Scythe which he attaches to a chain but he misses, hitting an illusion clone of Aizen and takes a hit from Aizen's Zanpakutō into his chest.

" I forgot to mention that Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is **Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠 _Complete Hypnosis ) _" Aizen stated.

" Complete Hypnosis ? " Madara stated.

" Since the spell works when you see the ritual, you can't unsee it . It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the already lost " Aizen explained with arrogance but suddenly Aizen sees that Madara fades away and he hit an illusion .

" How unimpressive , i must say you are a serious disappointment. I could use a Genjutsu too " Madara replied.

" How did you break out of my Kanzen Saimin ? " Aizen asked.

" Those of the Uchiha clan can break or see through Genjutsu using their **Sharingan** (写輪眼 _Mirror Wheel Eye_ ) " Madara answered.

" Sharingan ? " Aizen asked with shock.

" The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of Chakra . The Sharingan can tell if a person is under a Genjutsu because the person's Chakra flow would be irregular " Madara stated as he prepares to use Genjutsu.

" Bring it ! " Aizen smirked as he arrogantly stands there waiting for Madara to attack.

" Now it's my turn for some tricks **Shinobi Battle Tactics #3 Genjutsu** (幻術_Illusionary Techniques_) " Madara chanted as he uses Rabbit, → Rat →, Boar → and Bird hand seals within 0.3 seconds to use a powerful Genjutsu attack.

" So fast ! " Aizen said to himself impressed by Madara's hand seal spell.

" **Genjutsu:Shukketsu Kutsū** (幻術・出血苦痛 _Genjutsu: Bleeding Pain_) " Madara chanted as the Genjutsu makes Aizen see and feel like many wounds open all over his body however Aizen uses his Kanzen Saimin to negate the Genjutsu before the attack could fully do damage.

" Not a bad attack however try countering this attack **Hadō # 65 .Hanketsu Sutoraiku** (判決ストライク _Judgment Strike_ ) " Aizen countered as he releases countless shots of light at Madara but the attacks miss Madara as they pass through him again.

"** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** (火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ ) " Madara shouted as he shoots another fireball at Aizen but Aizen holds back the fireball with one hand.

" Come on man, you think the same attack could hit me twice ? You're attacks are easy to avoid " Aizen asked with an arrogant stoic tone.

" If normal flames won't work , then try these flames for size , **Amaterasu** (天照 _Illuminating Heaven_) " Madara replied as a blast of blackfire appears at speeds beyond that of a bullet, Aizen sees the blast but before he can react, he's hit by the blast Aizen sees himself on fire.

" What is this ? Black flames ? " Aizen asked the masked man as his body starts to burn.

" The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. The flames are as hot as the sun, and the speed of the flames are nearly impossible to dodge " Madara boasted as Aizen's body burns from the heat but it's revealed to be a faux body and Aizen appears behind him.

" How? How could you dodge Amaterasu ? " Madara claimed with shock.

" I used **Garasukurōn** (ガラスクローン _Glass Clone_ ) to create an decoy of myself, or other illusions to distract my opponents, i can hide my own movements and attack with impunity. I combined that along with **Bakudō # 71.** **Noren Mekuri** (暖簾捲り, _Curtain Stripping_) to create an invisible field and hide myself inside it, i did it after you broke out my Kanzen Saimin " Aizen explained to Madara.

" So all this time, you where hiding all along ? " Madara asked shocked of Aizen's actions.

" My Kyōka Suigetsu causes Complete Hypnosis . When you see the ritual, you can't unsee it . It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the already lost " Aizen reaffirmed.

" I can't believe you were able to fool even my Sharingan . Hiding in the shadows is not a bad idea but not good enough " Madara replied as he shoots another black fire blast at Aizen but Aizen activates a preset Kidō spell.

" **Bakudō # 80. Tatehan'ei** ( 盾を反映_Reflecting Shield_ ) " Aizen countered as he deflects Amaterasu back at Madara and Madara is covered in his own flames.

" ARRGGHGH ! " Madara screamed as flames engulf his body.

" **Bakudō # 80. Tatehan'ei** ( 盾を反映_Reflecting Shield_ ) deflects energy based attack back at the user up to level 80 Hadō. I figured your near unavoidable attack makes it harder for you to dodge it too , am i right ? " Aizen explained to Madara.

" Not a bad plan, however you would need more than that to stop me " Madara stated gets back up and shoots a fire blast at Aizen but the former Shinigami Captain dodges and ! counters by shooting a volley of 20 Shakkahōs which destroy everything in it's path .

" Time to end this **Yaburiame**(破り雨 _Shattering Rain_) " Aizen shouted as he shatters his Shikai into hundreds of mirror like blade shards that he controls to attack Madara, Madara turns Intangible and the blades past through him.

" You can't kill me with your sword attacks !" Madara boasted as he tries to move but Aizen has the blades still surround him.

" **Tsukiumi Megami **(i月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) " Aizen chanted as his blade release a bright purple light from it as it traps Madara's subconscious within an alternate dimension, in which Madara is left conscious but unable to move.

" **Tsukiumi Megami **(i月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) emits a bright blue light from it's blade, which must be seen by an opponent for the technique to take effect . It traps their subconscious within an alternate dimension, in which you're left conscious but unable to move. Anywhere where the light reflects is the area which the attack takes effect " Aizen stated explaining his Shikai special ability .

" I can't move my body !I took you too lightly ! " Madara stated as he struggles to move.

" I figured out your technique's only remain intangible for approximately five minutes at a time and must be tangible in order to transport yourself. The amount of time needed to transport something is also increased by the size of the mass you intend to transport. It takes longer to transport yourself than you do with other objects that's why the paralyzing power Tsukiumi Megami was able to stun you . Now time to finish this off " Aizen explained to Madara as he puts out his hands and charges up the attack.

" Damn it ! " Madara shouted as he struggles to move.

" _Blood of my enemies spill, bones of my foe break, hell's fury is unleashed, demon's fire is poured into the world, damnation to all who see the masked one's face, all who rise against the flame, incineration and obliteration awaits_! **Hadō #94. Kōteiryūnanhakaiha** ( 皇帝龍難破壊波_Emperor Dragon Flame Destruction Wave_) " Aizen shouted as he gathers an enormous amount of Reishi from their surroundings, combining it with his own hefty amount of Reiatsu . This energy is then concentrated and pushed out through both hands as an enormous blast of purple energy forming a massive Chinese dragon shaped energy.

" This isn't good ! " Madara shouted as the blast hits Madara and explodes. The blast destroys everything in it's path and creates a massive 2 mile radius explosion destroys several mountains nearby.

" That was a tough battle. That guy put up a decent fight for a man who has no Zanpakutō " Aizen said to himself as he looks around the area to see the destruction caused by the attack however he's stabbed in the back through the chest with Madara's sword.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Madara said to Aizen.

" Impossible, you survived ? " Aizen speaks with a shock look on his face.

" You missed by a second, thanks to my secret technique " Madara answered as he reveals that his right arm and half of his robe is gone from the blast and half his upper mask is cracked.

Aizen falls to the ground from Madara's attack and bleeds out from his wound.

" Damn it, you really pissed me off ! " Aizen shouted as he releases a massive wave of purple Reiatsu that engulfs everything within a huge radius.

" Very well them it's about time i go full power too !" Madara replied as he releases a massive red wave of Chakra around him that clashes with Aizen's Reiatsu which creates massive collisions with each other . Madara raises his spiritual pressure and takes out a non-folding fan, usually made of wood.

" **Time to end this Bankai... **" Aizen shouted as he shuts his eyes and attain a meditative state to transform his sword into chains around his body.

" **Ultimate Secret Jutsu...Summoning Gedo Mazo **" Madara shouted as he summons a massive statue and charges at attacks collided and create a massive explosion within the forest.

Meanwhile Gin and Tōusen look for Aizen who was in this are 50 miles near the battlefield.

" Aizen is nearby ! " Gin stated.

" I sensed a massive clash of Reiatsu in this world and it's human " Tōusen replied back.

" A human fighting Aizen ? Is it the Substitute Shinigami , there's no way he could of found this dimension when we barely know this dimension ourselves " Gin stated " No wait, these spiritual pressures are much stronger than the Substitute Shinigami , how is it even possible for a human to be that strong ? " Gin questioned .

" What is going on here ? " Tōusen asked.

A few minutes later, both Aizen and Madara are worn out, Madara's mask is gone only covering his left eye and his mouth with his robe gone and 80% of his shirt gone. Aizen is also badly exhausted with his clothes torn and cuts on body.

" Damn, this is not getting anywhere ! " Aizen stated exhausted of nearly all his energy.

" Indeed,you have certainly impressed me with your skills, how about we make a deal ? " Madara asked the mulleted Ex Captain trying to catch his breath.

" I'm interested in hearing this ! " Aizen replied.

" I would aid you in whatever mission you seek as long as you help me gain 7 Tailed Beasts and eliminate the Five Nations " Madara said to Aizen.

" Fine, aid me in destroying the soul Society and gather the Vasto Lordes, once we complete it we can split the two worlds 50/50 with each other in it's conquest " Aizen stated to Madara.

" Fine then, all i seek to do is get revenge against the Hidden Leaf village and take over this world " Madara replied.

" Very well then, and all i want to do is to overthrow the Seireitou ( Spirit King ) " Aizen replied explaining his goals to Madara.

Madara and Aizen shake hands with each other within the ruins of the Mountain's Graveyard . The explosion knocked over millions of trees covering 2,150 square kilometers (830 sq miles), enough to wipe out the entire city of Tokyo , the video ends there.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Aizen and Gin finish watching the video and remove the CD from the DVD drive.

" Boy that was an interesting battle of events, by the way where's the scene of your Bankai why wasn't your Bankai shown in the flashback DVD player ? " Gin asked.

" The camera was destroyed from our combined power. It barely was able to finish the recording after the Reiatsu shockwave" Aizen answered.

" Boy that's disappointing, i was hoping to see what you Bankai looked like " Gin stated with a disappointed tone. " Well it's only a matter of time before the Soul Society destroys itself and the Shinobi world " Gin stated with a sadistic grin.

" Once we gather all the Vasto Lorde and complete the Espada not to mention gather the Tailed Beast, no one would stand in my way " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Sōgō Byōin<strong> (空座総合病院, _Karakura General Hospita_l )

September 7,2001 1:00 A.M. Uryū is training with his father Ryūken Ishida within the secret training area in the 12 story main medical facility in Karakura Town, located beside Karkaura's Honchou train station 1 mile north from Ichigo's house . Uryū continues to train with Ryūken to regain the Quincy powers he lost during the Soul Society arc during his battle with Mayuri Kurotsuchi ,Uryū is nearly hit by his dad's arrows.

" What's wrong ? Are you really that concerned about the battle with those Soul Reapers ? That battle ended hours ago " Ryūken asked his son.

" I'm not concerned about that, i'm concerned whether this method would bring back my Quincy powers " Uryū answered.

" You don't trust me ? " Ryūken asked Uryū.

" You bring me to a hidden room made out of spirit tempered sliver glass and all i have done is dodge your attacks, is this really bringing back my powers ? " Uryū questioned his father only to see the middle-aged Quincy use Hirenkyaku to get in front of Uryū.

" Naturally assuming you don't die first ! " Ryūken replied as he goes to shoot Uryū .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks ...<strong>

Yamamoto arrives within the 12th Division Headquarters, Mayuri takes Yamamoto to his barracks to show him the new dimension he discovered.

" I wanted to show you this brilliant discovery I made.I have started picking up very abnormal spiritual activity in these locations " Mayuri explained to the Captain Commander as he points to the flashing blips on the screen. " Captain Commander, have you ever heard of dimensional boundaries, what living world scientists know today as string theory ? " Mayuri asked the Head Captain.

" Yeah i have heard of such theories before ! " Yamamoto answered.

" Well this is like that, but on a whole new scale, i have discovered an alternate dimension, one unlike our own " Mayuri stated with a smile on his face.

" What is this world ? " Yamamoto asked the creepy looking 12th Division Captain.

" It seems to be a world with living humans but these humans have powers similar to the Bounts and Arrancars we have been fighting all along . Worse yet we detected 8 more of the same power levels that have terrorized the Soul Society a few hours ago. It also seems Sōsuke Aizen was spotted a few days ago in this dimension and given these creatures are Hollow-like in power, it's probably has to do about what he has been planning to do all along. That is this dimension, which i am going to dub the name **Ninno Sekai** (忍の世界 ,_Shinobi world_) " Mayuri answered explaining the world.

" Why call it the Shinobi world ? " Yamamoto asked the 12th Division Captain.

" Because the human in that world are Shinobi ! The woman you killed claimed to be a Ninja. They seem to have abilities rivaling our own powers " Mayuri answered.

" This is bad! How many humans are in that world that are spiritually aware ? " Yamamoto asked.

" The number is in the hundreds ! " Mayuri answered.

" Hundreds ? " Yamamoto questioned with a shocked look on his face.

" But that's the least of our problems, it seems most of those humans while strong are barely above the level of a 3rd seat officer. The real problem right now is the Tailed Beasts " Mayuri replied.

" Go on ! " Yamamoto asked the Captain.

" Each of those tails in a Tailed Beasts increases the power those few selected humans known as **Jinchūriki** (人柱力_Power of Human Sacrifice_) Mayuri explained to the Captain Commander while smirking knowing he would have plenty of research material .

" Jinchūrikis ? " Yamamoto asked.

" The Tailed Beasts power varies on the number of tails he or she has more tails we got, the stronger it becomes but without their transformation there are barely on the level of a 20th seated offices. Given the unstable level of Reiatsu of the monster that attack, these Jinchūriki are incomplete, however there are 9 Tailed Beasts within that world, the number of tails indicates it's actual strength level " Mayuri explained to Yamamoto with a smile on his face.

" The monster that attacked only had 7 tails, you're saying there are 2 more even stronger ? " Yamamoto asked with a shock look on his face.

" Unfortunately yes, this takes account to the increase of power between those tails by 10 . The weakest tailed beast should be easy for a Captain class soul reaper even under a limiter however the strongest tailed beast transformed would be even stronger than your power even in Bankai form " Mayuri explained to Yamamoto with a grin on his face as he is happy to have discovered this new world.

" Stronger than me ? That's ridiculous ! " Yamamoto stated with a tough tone.

" This is only going by theory given the multiplier factor of the Tailed Beasts we collected so far, it's possible that the other Tailed Beasts are still in development . Besides all we need to do is to avoid letting them go past 5 tails and we're fine, given the straightforward attacks the 7 tailed beast demonstrated, these things are not very intelligent " Mayuri explained to Yamamoto .

" That is indeed true . However just one of them almost destroyed the Seireitei ,it's best assume that tailed beast from 4-6 are around the level of a Captain and Tailed Beasts 7 to 9 are much stronger " Yamamoto spoke with a cold, uncomfortable tone.

" But given how hard it is to control these tailed beast, it's assume Aizen is waiting for the Hōgyoku to full awaken to use them in battle, we can still take them out if we learn a way to permanently remove the Hollow energy from the humans " Mayuri explained to Yamamoto with a happy tone.

" When would you have the technology needed to travel to that world ? " Yamamoto asked the head of the research department.

" That's just the thing, I don't have to build anything, when the Tailed Beast entered the Soul Society from it's world, it left a spiritual signature that traced it back to the dimension it came from. All we need to do is mobilize a unit to capture at least one Tailed Beast alive so we can study it's power " Mayuri answered while grinning .

" Our forces are still in recovery from the attack not to long ago, 4 vice Captains and 5 Captains are out of commission for a few days. It would be a while before we can sent a full-scale force out there and invade the Shinobi world " Yamamoto explained to the Captain of Squad 12 .

" Hitsugaya and Rangiku recently reported that they are fully recovered thanks to Orihime's healing powers, they could handle capturing one of the tailed beast by themselves " Mayuri stated.

" Very well we would dispatch them tomorrow ! " Yamamoto commanded.

" Okay said Mayuri Mayuri replied grinning as Yamamoto left " This the best day of my life, i can't wait to get a live sample to dissect " Mayuri speaks in joy in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Asano family home, Karakura Town**

Saturday September 8,2001 7:00 P.M. Mizuho fixes and patches up Ikkaku. Ikkaku has a bandage on his head and several on his arms and legs. His near death moment at the hands of Arrancar # 13 Edorad Leones left him in such an injured state that he can't fight for at least a week.

" That looks very good, i would make a supportive wife, wouldn't i ? " Mizuho asked the bald 3rd seat in Gigai with a joyful tone to her voice.

" Man,do you know what your even dealing with ? " Keigo asked with concern.

" Listen you-! " Mizuho shouted with a threatening tone while getting up to her brothers face.

" Uhh i mean big sis, i'm sorry to make you take care of my friend " Keigo said to his sister with a frightened look on his face.

" Ah it's totally okay, i don't mind if you stay here the rest of your life " Mizuho stated in a cheerful tone and heads to sit next to Ikkaku on her couch.

" Still not enough ! " Ikkaku said to himself out loud.

" What ? Not enough what ? could it be...love ? that's it isn't it ? Fear not you may be a lonely man who doesn't understand love right now but i want to become a woman who'll surround you with my unconditional love " Mizuho said to her crush in a melodramatic romantic tone.

" For your whole life yeah right ! " Mizuro stated in protest.

" What did you say ? " Mizuho shouted as she glares at Keigo with a threatening look.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Urahara's shop<strong>

Chad shows up to ask Kisuke to train him after walking 3.5 miles from his house . Kisuke sees Ururu and Jinta playing outside like kids usually would do during a weekend.

" Good morning Chad ! " Kisuke said to the tail Mexican waving his fan.

" Please train me Kisuke ! " Chad begged in front of Kisuke.

" Fine very well then ! " Kisuke replied when of a sudden Yoruichi arrives to Kisuke's place to tell Kisuke about the state the emergency that happened within the Soul Society.

" Kisuke, we got problems ! " Yoruichi stated with a panicked tone.

" What is going on ? You're clearly too worked up, want a Joint ? " Kisuke asked his friend as he hands her a rolled up weed Cigarette.

" The Seireitei was attacked by a powerful Hollow " Yoruichi answered as she takes the joint and smokes it.

" What ? " Kisuke asked shocked to see the report.

" Here's the intel we got ! " Yoruichi replied as she hands the shopkeeper the papers and Kisuke reads the Intel report.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Orihime's house<strong>

September 8,2001 9:00 A.M. Hitsugaya tires to put in a report for the battle that happened turns on his laptop and puts in the password into the computer while in the living room of Orihime's house.

" Finally the system is working again ! " Hitsugaya said to himself when suddenly Rangiku comes from behind to cover his eyes and presses her boobs on his shoulders.

" Guess who Captain ? " Rangiku asked her Captain in a cheerful voice.

" What do you want Rangiku ? " Hitsugaya asked the busty ginger.

" How did you guess right on the first try Captain ? " Rangiku asked with a cheerful tone.

" You're boobs and voice gave you away ! " Hitsugaya answered as he pushes her hands off him.

" What are you doing here Captain ? It's Saturday, you should be relaxing and playing outside or watching cartoons " Rangiku asked her Captain.

" Just giving in the report, it seems all systems are back online after a 12 hour delay, also i'm not a kid. I don't play outside or watch Saturday morning cartoons " Hitsugaya answered while typing his report on the labtop.

" What you think happened there in the Soul Society ? " Rangiku asked.

" I don't know, all i know is i feel alot better thanks to Orihime " Hitsugaya replied.

" Anyways it doesn't matter they would soon get the reports that we kicked their asses after we lifted our Gentei Kaijo " Rangiku cheerfully boasted.

" Don't get too excited Rangiku, those guys were weren't Vasto Lordes and i seriously doubt they were even Adjuchas, if anything they were just mere Gillian Class Menos who gained 10 times greater alone are only a threat up to 5th seated officers. A Menos level Arrancar alone has 10 times the strength of a 5th seated officer , if that's how much stronger a Menos could become , imagine how much more powerful a Vasto Lorde is ? Even a Captain Class Shinigmai such as myself could barely defeat one without releasing my Gentei Kaijo , their power is that high " Hitsugaya grimly stated.

Suddenly Hitsugaya's **Denreishinki** (伝令神機,_ Divine Messenger Machine_) rings.

" Captain Hitsugaya , we're back online, we got an emergency within the Soul Society " Akon said to the white-haired Captain.

" What happened ? I was unable to send the report to you guys for 12 hours " Hitsugaya asked Akon.

" A powerful Hollow destroyed the Sekkiseki walls of the Soul Society with it's own barehands " Akon answered.

" Impossible ! The Sekkiseki walls negate all **Reiryoku** (霊力, _Spiritual Power_). How can anything possibly break through it ?" Hitsugaya asked Akon.

" It's true, not even Captain Kyōraku could defeat it Shikai released " Akon stated.

" How is that possible, he's one of the three **Shintachio(**伝説のシニア隊長 _Densetsu no Shinia Taichō meaning "Legendary Senior Captains_" ). For him to be beaten like that much less the Sekkiseki walls being destroyed, it must of been a Vasto Lorde. To be able to fight against a Shintachio Zanpakutō and ripped through the Sekkiseki walls with it's bare hands, it's power is far above that of a Captain of my level " Hitsugaya explained to Akon with shock and terror .

" What you're saying something like the could destroy the Sekkiseki walls ? " Rangiku asked her Captain with a worried tone on her face.

" We thought so originally however the monster became over 300 feet tall and rampaged across the Seireitei taking out Captain Kuchiki ,Captain Zarkai, Captain Komamura , Captain Soifon, Vice Captain Ise, Vice Captain Iba, Vice Captain Kira, and Vice Captain Hisagi as well as the West Gate keeper, it took the full power of Captain Commanders Ryūjin Jakka to kill this monster " Akon explained to the white-haired Captain.

" This is bad, the monster did that much damage in such a short time ? " Hitsugaya asked with fear in his tone.

" We got a big emergency to discuss about, you are needed to return to the Soul Society Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto " Hitsugaya stated.

" What about Vice Captain Abarai, 3rd seat Madarame and 5th seat Ayasegawa ? Do they need to go back with us ? " Rangiku asked .

" They should stay with the Substitute Soul Reaper. We need a Vice Captain posted on earth in case the Arrancars attack again and those two would stay stationed there until further notice due to their injuries they're recovering in Gigal form " Akon answered.

" Very well then ! " Hitsugaya replied as he hangs up the phone and stabs his Zanpakutō into the air and creates a **Senkaimon** (穿界門, _World Penetration Gate_) to travel back to the Soul Society with Rangiku.

" What are we dealing with now ? To destroy the Sekkiseki walls , that's some immense power " Rangiku thinks to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Vizard Warehouse, Karakura Town<strong>

September 8,2001 10:00 A.M. Ichigo heads to an abandoned warehouse within the industrialized area of Karakura Town . Ichigo arrives within the warehouse to see the Vizards inside

" Good job findin' this place ! " Shinji said to the orange haired Shinigmai as Ichigo looks up from the first floor.

From the first floor , Ichigo sees Hiyori and a tall, muscular man with short light-gray and brown eyes and wearing green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves . On the 3rd floor there's Shinji, alongside him is a Bishie man with long, wavy, blond hair wearing a black suit with a thigh length black jacket, also wearing a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, which he commonly keeps untucked and a young woman is wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair and the other one with glasses, black hair and a long-sleeved sailor fuku, with a teal green/blue-collar and matching pleated miniskirt that ends at her stomach, completed with a pink neckerchief and the 4rd floor there is a very large and rotund man wearing an olive-green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He has golden eyes, a pink mustache and hair with a black crossbones design in the center, alongside him is a Young woman wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair, and a tall light brown skin Vizard with brown eyes and a thick black spiked afro which adds further to his rather incredible a green jogging suit and wearing mirrored sunglasses.

" Who are all these people ? Are they all Vizards too ? " Ichigo asked the bucktooth Vizard.

" Looks to me like ya finally decided...to join us. I'm impressed ya found us considerin' how much you suck at controllin' Reiatsu although ,we pumped out as much Reiatsu as possible to make it easier on Ichigo you finally deiced to join us ? " Shinji answered with a claim tone while tipping his hat.

" Yeah right, like i'll ever join you guys,.. i'm here to use you to help me conquer my Inner Hollow " Ichigo stated with an arrogant tone.

" How arrogant you are, like we are going to be forced by a guy who could barely maintain his power without his inner Hollow taking him over ? " Shinji questioned Ichigo.

" If you're not going to help me, i would make you teach me by force " Ichigo replied as he pulls out his Substitute Shinigami Badge and turns into his soul form and removes the bandages from his sword and comes at Shinji but Shinji uses his foot to toss up his own sealed sword and reveals his blade

" Guess we have to do this the hard way ! " Shinji responded as he uses his right hand to draw out the sword and his left hand to hold his sheathe then jumps in midair to counter Ichigo's sword strike.

Shinji counters a horizontal slash from Ichigo with his own attack, then flips towards Ichigo and tires to slash Ichigo but Ichigo counters with his sword then counters a two-handed vertical slash from Ichigo with one hand horizontal strike. Ichigo and Shinji's blades continue to collide with each other, Ichigo holds back Shinji's blade for a few seconds but Shinji uses a powerful one hand horizontal slash that repels Ichigo's sword strike with a streak of blue Reiatsu, causing Ichigo to hit the ground.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as the rest of the Vizards watch the battle, this time from ground level, Hiyori leaps down to see the battle.

Ichigo and Shinji continue their sword strikes and exchange of blocks, parries and slashes. Ichigo goes to do a jump slash from Shinji and then clashes again with a running sword horizontal slash, Shinji runs to Ichigo and clashes with a vertical slash. All the other Vizards watch the fight and are impressed how Ichigo is holding his own with Shinji.

" That Kid is pretty skilled to hold his own against Shinji " said the blonde bishe man.

" Idiot, take a closer look, Shinji is obviously holding back on him " the young woman with the glasses replied.

" It looks Ichigo is holding back to Lisa ! " Hachi stated observing Ichigo is holding back power to avoid being corrupted by his inner Hollow.

" He's definitely sacred ! " said the dark skin Vizard.

" Scared of what love ? " the green haired woman asked.

" He's too sacred of his Inner Hollow taking him over. What a joke, we wasted all this time to recruit such a weak fighter " said the tall muscular man.

Suddenly Hiyori heads over to were Shinji and Ichigo are fighting.

" Where are you going Hiyori ? " asked the young green haired woman.

" Hachi, add 5 layers to the barrier ! " Hiyori stated talking to the large fat guy in the green suit.

" Okay ! " Hachi replied.

Hiyori goes to Ichigo and Shinji who are hovering 15 feet above the ground.

" Ichigo,you're ... " Shinji stated but is interrupted by Hiyori.

" Shinji tag out !" Hiyori shouted hitting him with her sandal, the force was enough to knock him through the barrier .

" She overdid it ! " Hachi shouted sweating from Hiyori's strength.

" I told you add five layers ! " Hiyori shouted with a mad tone.

" I didn't have enough time ! " Hachi replied.

" Well that's fine. Ichigo Lemme tell you, you have no say in joining us, we see whether you're strong enough to control your inner Hollow, if you are proven strong we would keep you and even teach you how to control your Hollow, if you're not, we will kill you , now turn into a Hollow right now, let's see how powerful you are " Hiyori demanded the Substitute Shinigmai as she prepares to attack Ichigo.

" No, i refuse ! " Ichigo replied.

" You just don't get it, i told you don't have a choice" Hiyori said to the orange haired teen with an infuriating tone as her body is engulfed in a pink Reiatsu as her Hollow mask forms on her face. Her Hollow mask is skeletal in appearance and sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead with a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows. Upon donning her Hollow mask, the sclera of her eyes turn black, though her irises remain brown.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked Hiyori.

" If you don't want to don you Hollow mask, then fine i would beat it out of you " Hiyori stated as she puts it on her Hollow mask and hits Ichigo in the chest and knocking him into a wall.

" Here's a hint, use your Bankai ! " Hiyori stated.

" How did you ? " Ichigo asked the blonde girl as he looks at her with a shocked and confused face.

" You can't defeat me Shikai released . I'm too powerful for you to fight with that little thing " Hiyori stated with a psychotic grin.

" Shut up ! I'm not using my Bankai on you ! " Ichigo replied.

" Dickhead ! " Hiyori shouted in anger as she draws out her sword which has a tsuba decorated in small hearts " Just looking at your face pisses me off ! " Hiyori stated in anger as she releases more Reiatsu " You don't have to fight me with Bankai or Hollow Mask, i'll just kill you and end this " Hiyori responded as she goes to attack Ichigo punching him ht the chest before Ichigo could notice.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo shouted as he's pushed back across the warehouse and is breathing heavily from the blow.

" Don't ya get it yet ? ! I keep telling ya, quite being afraid , Ichigo ! " I'm not afraid ! Here's a hint ! Use your Bankai " Hiyori said to the Substitute Shinigmai .

" No, i won't use my Bankai ! " Ichigo replied as he struggles to resist his inner Hollow.

" Whenever ya fight someone strong like me, you should use your Bankai " Hiyori stated .

" Shut the hell up ! " Ichigo replied.

" Then die ! " Hiyori shouted as she hits Ichigo with her Hollow mask enhanced vertical sword slash. Hiyori cuts partially into Ichigo's Shikai with ease and easily blitzes him in speed and cuts his arm and his chest with a few easy slashes.

" How can she just take her mask off and put it back on like that ? Her speed and power is so great, if she's this strong..maybe i do need my Bankai, however i can't use it without Hollow Ichigo taking me over. I refuse to let him control my soul... " Ichigo said to himself as Hiyori carves him up like a turkey slicing into Ichigo's left arm with ease leaving mild gashes on it then with the next slash cut Ichigo's blade even deeper with the force of the swing hitting Ichigo into a wall.

" This is pathetic. You're a serious disappointment Ichigo, you're already out cold ... and to think you even held your own with the likes with Zarkai and Kuchiki. What a joke, i guess you're not the one we need to kill Aizen " Hiyori said Ichigo as she goes for the finishing blow.

" **_You really are nothing without me Ichigo ! Let me show you how much stronger i am to you _**" Hollow Ichigo replied as he takes over Ichigo and then turns into his partial Hollow form and easily overpowers Hiyori and slams her onto the wall at the other side of the warehouse.

" ARRGH ! " Hiyori screamed as she chokes from the violent grip .

_"_**_ Let's see your head pop off little girl ! _**" Hollow Ichigo laughed but before he can kill her, all the Vizards jump him and hold him down with swords drawn to him as Shinji removes the mask chipping it with blunt edge of his Zanpakutō .

" That's enough of that ! " Shinji said to the two.

" ARUCGH ! " Hiyori shouted as she struggles to breathe.

" Are you satisfied ? " Shinji asked as Hiyori struggles to catch her breath after being violently choked by Hollow Ichigo.

" Bastard almost broke my neck , he's strong ! " Hiyori replied while holding her neck in pain.

" Suppressing your Inner Hollow won't be as easy as using your body and mind, you passed " Shinji said to Ichigo .

* * *

><p><strong>Senkaimon Gate<strong>

Hitsugaya and Rangiku go through the gate to capture the One Tailed Beast and are given a glove by Mayuri.

" So why are we after the One Tails ? Shouldn't we kill the 9 Tails instead ? " Hitsugaya asked .

" We can't take any risk, besides Yamamoto's orders is to bring one alive so we can find a way to extract the beasts out of them without killing the human " Mayuri answered.

" So our goal is to capture the tailed beast ? " Hitsugaya asked the 12th Division Captain.

" Yeah, though there would be quite alot of resistance, the world is full of Shinobi who are masters of stealth, be on your guard " Mayuri warned the two Shinigmai with an eerie tone to his voice.

" Don't worry we would bring the tailed beast back alive " Hitsugaya stated with a serious tone to his voice.

" One more thing, take this ! " Mayuri said as the 10th Division Captain as he gives him a special soul glove with Kanji written on the palm that says **Shīru** (印 _Seal_ ).

" Why would we need a soul glove ? " Hitsugaya asked Mayuri.

" That's not a soul glove, it's a special kind of glove meant to react to the tailed beast Chakra, in other words it's meant to seal away it Chakra they emit " Mayuri answered.

" What's it called ? " Rangiku asked.

" **Bjuu Shīru Tebukuro** ( 尾獣 シール 手袋 _Tailed Beast Sealing Glove_), using Kidō combined with the reverse frequency of the soul glove and the Reiatsu gained from the 7 tTails, the glove could seal any creature of their power up to the 7 Tails, however it's only usable once. This is merely a prototype but it should make it easier to capture the user " Mayuri explained to the two Shinigmai.

" Can you further explain the mechanics behind this sealing glove ? " Rangiku questioned the 12th Division Captain.

" It's also made from the same technology that makes up **Gentei Reiin** (限定霊印, _"Soul-Limiting Symbol"_). The difference is that instead of a 80% decrease or 5x times the power decrease needed to cause unnecessarily high damage while at the Human world, this decrease the Reiryoku by 500 times " Mayuri explained to the two.

" 500 times ? " Hitsugaya asked the Captain.

" In theory someone as strong as a Captain such as you and me would be reduced to the level of a 20 seated officer " Mayuri stated with a grin.

" This should come in handy, besides, it's the weakest of the tailed demons, i don't think we even need to break a sweat. According to intel, it's barely 3rd seat level at most " Rangiku arrogantly stated.

" We shouldn't let our guards down, we must take into account that these things could still be a threat " Hitsugaya replied " Still not a problem for a Lieutenant or Captain Shikai release under Gentei Reiin, still would be a test of the power of this glove " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" If this glove is successful, then capturing the other tailed beast should be much easier. Make sure to bring back some intel on what is Aizen planing to do and the geography of that world " Mayuri said to Hitsugaya.

" Okay we will ! " Hitsugaya replied as Hitsugaya and Rangiku travel through the Senkaimon to the Naruto World.

* * *

><p><strong>Daireishokairō <strong>(大霊書回廊 _Great Spirit Book Gallery_)

Ukitake looks within the spiritual library to discover Aizen's hidden plot and reads through the computer Daireishokairō is a repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society. This is another area to which access is restricted. As a result, few are familiar with its inner workings even among the Captains.

" Hey guys ! " Ukitake greeted his friends as he types on the computer.

" We had some free time available, you seem to be worked up on this " Shunsui stated.

" You could put us to work ! " Nanao said to the white-haired Captain.

" Thanks ! " Shunsui replied.

Suddenly he gets a call from his 3rd seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki who are at Aizen's former 5th Division barracks searching through his books.

" Captain ! We found traces of Captain Aizen's Reiatsu we're sending the info over to you " said the young female Shinigami.

Ukitake gets the information on the screen about Aizen's plot involving the Hōgyoku .

" These are the documents related to the Hōgyoku and the research done on it aren't they ? " Nanao asked the two Shintachio.

" It's no surprise, that was what Aizen was after " Shunsui answered.

" Captain Ukitake , look at this, these documents aren't related to the Hōgyoku Nanao stated as she points at the screen.

" This is the Ōken, so that's his plan all along, alert Yamamoto immediately " Ukitake replied with a shocked look on his face as Nanao focuses on the computer screen where they see Karakura town there.

" We found an area where Aizen plans on targeting " Nanao said to the two Captains as she focuses and zooms onto Japan within the Western Metropolitan map focuses on a small city 15 miles southwest of the city of Tokyo.

" What is that ? " Shunsui asked his Vice Captain

" The place Aizen is after is...District 3,600/4,000 " Nanao answered.

" Karakura Town ! " Shunsui stated in shock.

" So that's his goal ! " Nanao replied.

" He probably plans to use the 9 tailed demon to destroy the Karakura Town, if the 7 Tails was that powerful, imagine the powerful of the 9 Tails " Ukitake said to his friends in an uncomforting tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong> (木ノ葉隠れの里,_Hidden Leaf Village_)

September 8,2001 12:00 P.M. It's been 2 and a half years since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya and Sasuke defected from Konohagakure to join Orochimaru to seek revenge against his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Naruto has trained with his master Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin and have gotten alot stronger over the timeskip . Naruto and Jiraiya returns to the village passing the village, he climbs up the 50 foot pole running up it and looks at the entire city sized Konohagakure.

" Getting excited already ? " Jiraiya asked.

" This brings back memories, this place hasn't changed at Naruto Uzumaki has returned " Naruto stated as he looks around the village .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Land of RiversLand of Wind Border**

Hitsugaya and Rangiku arrive at the ninja world through the Senkaimon, they see that they are at a dry arid area pass a large river and at a row of canyons.

" We arrived at this world ! " Hitsugaya said to his Vice Captain.

" It seems we found our target several hundred miles from here, couldn't they have teleported us to the area were the Tailed beast is at ? " Rangiku asked.

" That would be too dangerous, we could be spotted and face tough enemies that are probably surrounded by Arrancar and other the gate to this world is unstable " Hitsugaya answered.

" Anyways we homed in on the target " Rangiku stated.

" Fine time to see what this Jinchurkri looks like, **Bakudō # 78. Kamime** (神の目 _Divine Eye_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses Kidō to send a light of spiritual energy to form an image of where the person is see the image of a young man wearing a green hat and white robe with red hair and a Kanji symbol on his face.

" So that's the tailed beast ? " Rangiku asked.

" Yes it is, now we know how we looks like, let's proceed into capturing the tailed beast " Hitsugaya answered as Rangiku and Hitsugaya head out to the Sand Village.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:With Aizen and Madara untied as a force and pushing events through,would the Soul Society see through the deception of this alliance ? Review, Fave and Subscribe. )**


	3. Youngest Kage vs Youngest Captain clash

**Bleach Shippūden chapter 2:Youngest Kage vs Youngest Captain clash**

**(A/N: While Hitsugaya in the Narutoverse out to capture the One Tailed Beast , Naruto has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village after 2 and a half years of training . Meanwhile in the Bleachverse Ichigo has begun his Vizard training in order to control his Inner Hollow. What would happen next?)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person pov<strong>

**Konohagakure**

12:00 P.M. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi rush out to meet with Naruto after not seeing him for 30 months, Sakura herself has gotten 4 inches taller and has acquired a new outfit consisting of the same basic red top as in Part I, with black gloves, black low-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow hasn't changed much in appearance compared to the others, Mogei still has her pigtails but wears a Konohagakure headband. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Moegi also has on a layered skirt with mid-thigh boots. Naruto himself has grown 7 inches taller, he retains the orange color as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form-fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from the upper shoulders area to the sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue..

" Naruto ? " Konohamaru stated as he runs towards Naruto to unite with him, Naruto jumps off the 50 foot pole he was standing on.

" It's been awhile, Sakura ! " Naruto said to the young boy cheerfully.

" You're taller than me now aren't you ? " Sakura asked glancing at her old friend noticing that he's now an inch taller than her.

" Yeah i am right ? It seems you had grown pretty strong since i last seen you " Naruto answered as he measures his height compared to Sakura.

" What do you think ? I am more womanly now? " Sakura questioned her blonde haired friend while blushing at the fact Naruto noticed her physical change.

" It's fine. You haven't changed at all ! " Naruto replied as he ignorantly gives the thumbs up while Sakura is shocked by Naruto's stupidity and folds her arms, ignoring Naruto by folding her hands and looking away from Naruto.

" You don't understand a woman's heart at all " Jiraiya sighed while facepalming himself.

" Naruto, take a look at this, **Ninja Centerfold Jutsu **(おいろけの術 _Oiroke no Jutsu_)" Konohamaru chanted as he uses the Sexy Clone Jutsu to transform into a C-cup woman with black hair and is fully nude. Jiraiya gets a pervy look, Sakura is shocked and disgusted.

" How was that ? Had some real oomph to it, right ? " Konohamaru asked with confidence.

" Konohamaru , i'm not a kid you shouldn't use techniques like that anymore, either " Naruto answered with a serious tone .

" I see he didn't just grow a bit taller, he's also seemed to have matured as well . Naruto , you've grown up, you probably came back with some impressive techniques too " Sakura said to herself with a happy look on her face.

" That technique is nothing compared to my newly developed perverted Ninjutsu! " Naruto replied with a joyful perverted tone.

" That's right like a new perverted Ninjutsu ! " Sakura said to herself before catching on Naruto is being a pervert.

" Here i go **Sekushīna Aku Majutsu** (セクシーな悪魔術_Sexy Devil Jutsu_) " Naruto chanted as Naruto transforms into a woman wearing a devil outfit is a red lather latex outfit that exposes her breasts and nipples and her vagina and ass, the ankles have chains on it, has long arm length leather gloves and a leather tail attacked to the corset and a headband having devil horns, Jiraiya and Konohamaru have severe nose bleeds and Sakura is pissed off and goes to punch Naruto in the face.

" YOU IDIOT ! " Sakura shouted in anger as she sends Naruto 100 feet away, Sakura looks at Naruto with an angry psychotic look while Konohamaru and his friends cower in front of Jiraiya, Sakura grabs him out of the ground.

" HELP ME ! " Naruto shouted as he tires to run but the pink haired Kunoichi pummel him to the ground.

" On the inside, you are the same idiot, don't make me beat you senseless when i've only seen you for 2 1/2 minutes after not seeing you at all for two years !" Sakura shouted as manhandles and thrashes Naruto around with such violent force.

" ARRGAGH ! " Naruto screamed as Sakura punches him in the stomach.

" You should be sad for pissing me off so soon " Sakura shouted as she walks away.

" That strength and temper..She's like a second Tsunade " Jiraiya said to himself with a shocked look on his face.

" As i thought , Sakura hasn't changed at that, she's become much stronger and more violent than before " Naruto said to himself with a frightened look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 1st Division barracks<strong>

Yamamoto hears the grim news that Aizen is out to get the Ōken.

" So this is Sōsuke Aizen's plan all along ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Yes, it seems that Aizen was planing to get the Ōken to use to go into the spirit world of the soul king to kill him and take over the world " Ukitake answered.

" Just as i thought, Aizen's attacks on Karakura Town and the Soul Society were much more than coincidence, he plans to reawaken the Hōgyoku, sooner than expected " Yamamoto stated.

" It seems he plans to forge the kings key from the spiritually enriched Karakura Town " Shunsui replied with a puzzled look on his face.

" How did Aizen learn the secret of the kings key? The secret of the kings key has been passed down from one Captain Commander to the next in generations, never in my 1,000 years as Captain Commander have i allowed any book or document to exist " Yamamoto explained to his subordinates with a confused look on his face.

" We found a file from an era the king's key was first made thousands of years ago " Ukitake said to the Captain Commander.

" In order to forge the kings key, one needs to have 100,000 souls within a half a mile radius, the formation of the key itself produces an explosion wiping out everything within a 10 mile radius " Yamamoto explained to Shunsui and Ukitake .

" And that area of Karakura Town has an unusually high amount of spiritual aura within it " Ukitake stated.

" I can't think of a better area where there is a higher level of spiritual energy , if he success, the entire town and the surrounding area would cease to exist " Yamamoto replied.

" We have alot to worry about Captain, first it's Aizen's growing Arrancar army and now these Shinobi and Tailed Beasts " Shunsui stated as he feels on his own chin.

" Then we must train and prepare as best as we can, we must also gather the Ryoka under Kisuke Urahara.. we would need the help of Kurosaki Ichigo. Get Captain Soifon to go to the human world and spread the message to the Humans " Yamamoto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Residence<strong> (火シャドーレジデンス _Hoshadōrejidensu_ )

September 8,2001 1:00 P.M. Naruto and Sakura arrive at Tsunade's office after having Lunch in the ramen Hokage Residence is the largest building in Konoha, towering over all other buildings and around 200 feet high and in diameter. 2 1/2 years ago during the exams' final stage the village was invaded by Otogakure and Sunagakure ninja, an attempt to end the peace and prosperity that Konoha alone had enjoyed since the Third Ninja War. The invaders were repelled, but Konoha suffered heavy casualties, among them the Third Hokage. Although he was quickly replaced by Tsunade, recovery for the rest of Konoha's military forces was slow. The village was understaffed until recently, leaving it unable to respond properly to events occurring such as Sasuke Uchiha's defection from the Hidden Leaf Village since them have been stabilizing the village as the 5th Hokage.

" Long time no see, it's been two years since we saw you, i see your training had some results " Tsunade said to Naruto sitting in her desk with Shizune by her side.

" Do you think we would come back without results ? " Jiraiya replied with a rhetorical question.

" I did great ! " Naruto gloated.

" Well then, let's see those results " Tsunade demanded as she puts her hands together on her desk.

" See them ? " Naruto asked.

" I'm pitting you against a certain opponent, he hasn't been given missions for the last few days " Tsunade answered as Shikamaru and Temari walk into the room at the same time.

" Shikamaru ? " Naruto asked with a shock and confused look on his face.

" Naruto ! " Shikamaru replied with a shocked look on his face.

" Are you really that same shrimp from 2 1/2 years ago ? " Temari asked Naruto shocked at seeing Naruto look alot older.

" So you came back ? " Shikamaru asked Naruto.

" Yeah came back this morning ! " Naruto answered .

" You don't look like such an idiot anymore . How to say it ? You've changed ! " Shikamaru stated with a proud look on his face .

" Yep , i've gotten stronger ! " Naruto replied with a smile.

" No he hasn't changed at all ! He might be stronger but he's still the immature idiot from before " Sakura stated folding her arms with a disappointed look on her face.

" J-Just as i thought ! " Shikamaru replied as he looks at Naruto with a disappointed look on his face.

" Sakura ! " Naruto shouted as he looks with an embarrassed look on his and Shizune laugh at Naruto while Jiraiya stares at Naruto with embarrassment.

" So is my opponent Shikamaru ? " Naruto asked Tsunade .

" No , i just came here to pick up some document " Shikamaru answered with his typical non nonchalant attitude.

" So it wasn't Shikamaru ? " Naruto asked again .

" Are you kidding me, fighting is too much of a drag " Shikamaru answered.

" Then...! " Naruto asked with a clueless look on his face only to look at Temari .

" Why are you looking at me ? " Temari asked .

" Who are you again ? " Naruto asked Temari as he looks at her with a clueless, idiotic face.

" You don't remember ? " Temari looks with annoyed look on her face.

" Naruto, those two aren't your opponents, he's over there " Tsunade said to the ignorant teen Shinobi as she points her right finger to the window where Kakashi is shown on the rooftop reading the make out series books.

" Hi guys ! " Kakashi said to his former students.

" Kakashi sensei, you haven't changed at all ! " Naruto stated.

" I can say the same for you, you're still the number one knuckle headed Ninja in Konoha " Kakashi replied.

" Oh almost, forgot ! Look here, look here! I have a present for you , Kakashi-sensei ! " Naruto said to Kakashi as he pulls out something out his bag as Sakura and Tsunade look out the window.

" This is such nostalgic sight, isn't it ? " Tsunade asked in a calm tone.

" It is ! " Sakura replied with a clam tone as she holds her right hand on her waist when she sees Naruto pull out the Make out tactics book as well as several porn magazines.

" Y-You...Th-Th-This is ...This ! " Kakashi said to Naruto as he looks with an extremely shocked look on his face.

" You see, this is the first new book from the Make-out Paradise series in three years ! It's really boring but you like it, don't you Sensei ? " Naruto stated while Jiraiya stands in the house offended by this.

" The fool, kids his age don't appreciate the fine art of having a decent plot in a hentai , they only care about the hardcore sex " Jiraiya stated to himself Kakashi opens up the book and looks at the book with a perverted look on his face.

" Okay quit goofing off now, Kakashi ! " Tsunade shouted which scares Kakashi into closing his book.

" What you got against this book Naruto? This is a genius book, remember the one Jiraiya made that ended the war with the Land of Claws ? " Kakashi asked.

" It's too softcore with the sex, i prefer these kinds of magazines " Naruto answered as he shows Kakashi a series of perverted hardcore porn magazines and Hentai Doujins such as** Gangbang Academy** with a school teacher woman on the cover surrounded by 10 college guys,**Lesbian Pool Party** Where there are 10 girls kissing within a pool naked, and **Pizza Guy Boob Sandwich** where a pizza guy is surrounded by two big boob blonde women , Kakashi and Naruto look at the magazines with a perverted look on their faces, only for them to get violently punched in the hits Jiraiya ,Sakura hits Naruto and Shizune hit Kakashi.

" Men ! " Shizune shouted with an annoyed look on her face.

" They're all perverts ! " Sakura stated.

" Now let's get to business, Naruto , Sakura there's you opponent " Tsunade replied points at Kakashi.

" That's our opponent ? " Naruto and Sakura asked with a shocked look on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the squad 2 division<strong>

Soifon is busy writing documents when Shunsui arrives to tell her the news.

" Captain Kyōraku ! " Soifon said to the Squad 8 Captain.

" My my, aren't you looking good today ! " Shunsui stated with a perverted look on his face as he feels on her hair and face but Soifon pushes off his hand.

" Sorry i told you 100 times i'm not into men, much less perverted idiots like you " Soifon replied with an annoyed tone in voice.

" Geez i was just joking around, you need to loosen up, anyways we got a serious problem on our hand " Shunsui responded with a much more serious tone.

" Is it related to the Tailed Beast ? " Soifon asked.

" Yeah, it's also something else, it has to do with the Ōken " Shunsui answered.

" Ōken ? You mean the king's key ? " Soifon asked with a shocked look on her face.

" Yes, Aizen plans on destroying Karakura town to form the kings key " Shunsui answered with chilling news.

" What ? " Soifon asked with a shocked and terrified look on her face.

" You're given orders to warn Ichigo's friends of the upcoming events as well as Kisuke Urahara " Shunsui said to the 2nd division Captain.

" Great, not him, can't you get someone else to message him ? " Soifon asked with a pissed off annoyed look on her face thinking about Kisuke.

" Yamamoto's orders ! " Shunsui answered .

" Of all people , why do i have to visit him of all people ? " Soifon asked.

" Because you know where his whereabouts t are at the most " Shunsui replied.

" Fine ! " Soifon responded with a disgusted look on her face as she uses flash step to head to World of the Living.

" If Aizen is really planing to go that far, it can only mean that Aizen plans on destroying the world. If he kills the Soul King and takes his throne, there's no telling on how the world would turn out to be " Shunsui said to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha.<strong>

Naruto is walking around with Sakura , Shikamaru and Temari talking with each other.

" So are you two on a date ? " Naruto asked.

" As if ! Quit joking around, as i would date someone as lazy as him " Temari stated in an arrogant tone.

" Quit joking around, i wouldn't date her either, she's too much of a nag " Shikamaru responded with an apathetic tone.

" The Chūnin exams are soon, i have been bouncing between sand and leaf village as i take care the preparations " Temari said with tired look on her face.

" And it's a drag, but once i started working on the exams i was told to be the Sand Ambassadors guide " Shikamaru stated.

" The Chūnin Exams, Huh ? Sounds nostalgic ! " Naruto replied.

" So what you're going to do Naruto ? " Shikamaru asked Naruto knowing he's still a Genin.

" About what ? " Naruto cluelessly answered with a question.

" About what ? The Chūnin Exams, obviously ! You're the only one in our age group that is still a Genin " Shikamaru stated as Naruto comes to the chilling realization he was left behind in rank.

" S-So Sakura is a Chūnin too ? " Naruto asked as he looks at Sakura.

" That's right ! " Sakura answered with a smile and a peace symbol.

" On a side note, Kankurō from Sunagakure , this person and Neji recently became Jōunin " Shikamaru claimed.

" Me and little bro Kankurō just became Jōunin after learning our Ultimate Jutsus, i was a Chūnin 1 1/2 years ago and Special Jōunin for the last remaining year and promoted a month ago " Temari stated.

" I have a question, how did you become a Jōunin ? " Sakura asked.

" One must take the Jōunin Exams There are three ways of doing this " Temari answered .

" Which is ? " Naruto asked.

" One is a development of a signature move or fighting style of your own like Might Gai, the second is having at least two types of Elemental Chakra, some Genjutsu, and above-average Taijutsu skills like Kakashi and the third is defeating a Jōunin in battle or killing him " Temari explained to Naruto.

" How did you become a Jōunin ? " Naruto asked.

" I passed the test by developing my fighting style with my Wind fan. Kankurō and Neji also passed relying on their signature fighting styles " Temari explained to Naruto and Sakura as she holds her sealed fan.

" Wait a minute, what about Gaara ? What did Gaara become ? " Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sunagakure<strong> (砂隠れの里, _Village Hidden in the Sand_)

Gaara is at the rooftop of the Kage palace 600 miles southwest of Konohagakure , Gaara is watching over his village as Baki arrives to talk to Gaara.

" Kazekage, the meeting is about to start ! " Baki said to his former student.

" Understood ! " Gaara replied looking at Baki.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha.<strong>

Naruto is shocked that Gaara became the Kazekage.

" Gaara became the Kazekage ? " Naruto asked as he is shocked by the news, he clenches his fist.

" Yep, Gaara was able to tame his Tailed Beast and can use 30% of it's power without losing control . That's my brother to you " Temari explained to Naruto.

" Yep, Gaara has already kinda have you beat now that he's Kazekage " Shikamaru stated.

" I see, well i'm not going to lose either ! " Naruto replied with a confident tone as Shikamaru looks with apathy as well as Temari as he point his finger at the Hokage Monument.

" What are you pointing at ? " Temari asked Naruto only to notice to Hokage Monument.

" See that monument ? All the Greatest Shinobi are engraved on that mountain . One day, i'm going to become the greatest Hokage in this village , just you watch me Gaara " Naruto explains to his friends with pride.

" It looks like he hasn't grown up at all ! " Sakura replied while smiling.

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Kakashi is reading the make out tactics book Naruto gave him on the top of a building leaning towards the fence.

" It's pretty interesting right ? " Jiraiya asked Kakashi as he appears in front of Kakashi.

" The story is so well written ! " Kakashi answered.

" It's my greatest work, after all ! " Jiraiya stated as they jump off the building and talk with each other as they walk along.

" Indeed it is ! " Kakashi replied.

" Just as we promised, i'm going to leave Naruto to you " Jiraiya stated.

" I hope that he's improved a bit ! " Kakashi replied as he reads the book.

" Do you think you're going to have problems with him? He'll crush you if you aren't careful " Jiraiya asked concern about Kakashi's safety.

" Then i can depend on him ! " Kakashi answered.

" They're starting to move ! " Jiraiya stated .

" You mean the Akatsuki ? " Kakashi asked.

" It's only a matter of time when they strike ! " Jiraiya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sunagakure<strong>

Gaara walks into the meeting where his top advisors talk with him in the council. 12 elderly ninja enter the council as Baki sits at the center left next to the Kazekage.

" These past few years have improved our relation with Konohagakure and other Hidden Villages, especially since we adopted the training program for new recruit from the hidden village of Konoha...And have been getting good results " Baki explained to the council by reading the documents in his hands.

" The Chūnin Exams are coming up. I look forward to seeing the results there " one of the elder councilmen said to the Kazekage.

" However, there are bad rumors going around again now that it's about time for the Chūnin Exams " said a young man with blue hair and a goatee.

" What is it Yūra ? " Baki asked the young blue hair man with a bang covering his right eye.

" Have you ever heard about an organization called Akatsuki ? The mysterious organization called Akatsuki is made of about 10 Shinobi, all the members are S-ranked criminals with Jōunin to Kage level power and have high bounties on the bingo book, among the members is Itachi Uchiha. He's well-known for the genocide of his own clan and Kisame Hoshigaki who attempted to kill the Daimyō of his own country, another one of the Akatsuki planned on destroying Konoha and killed the earlier Hokage and Kazekage was rumored to be involved in this organization at one point, that person is none other than Orochimaru " Yūra explained to the councilmen.

" I've heard rumors about them before, but how did you know about this organization ? " Baki asked with his hands folded together.

" I've received this information from Jiraiya , one of the legendary Sannin " Yūra stated as he thinks of the guards he posted around palace compound .

" So what have you done to prepare for an assault from the enemy ? " one of the councilmen.

" Before the meeting, i ordered security to be tightened " Yūra stated as he also thinks about the guards he posted at the massive 100 foot high wall .

" What is the strategy ? " Baki asked Yūra.

" Strategic points around the outskirts of the village are guarded by Chūnin and ANBU. Regardless of how much power or numbers those Shinobi have, they aren't going to be able to break in without alerting all of us " Yūra explained to Baki.

" Describe these Akatsuki ! " Gaara said to Yūra.

" Akatsuki members wear black capes with red clouds printed on them. I have ordered everyone to attack such a person with full force should they appear " Yūra said to Gaara.

" Well then, this meeting is over ! " Baki commanded as all the councilmen in the room leave the room, all the council members leave the elder councilmen walks with Yūra .

" That's just as i'd expect from you, Yūra you took action so quickly ! " said the elder councilmen.

" I've been working with the council for 4 years the sake of the village, i have to do what is best " Yūra replied when suddenly his head hurts and he holds his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Wind<strong> (風の土地 _Kaze no tochi_ )

September 8,2001 3:00 P.M. in the Sunagakure, two mysterious figures arrive 200 miles north of the gates of the Suna. One is a short man wearing a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Clothes with silver white hair, the other a tall ginger haired big boobed woman wearing a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar they traveled through the hot barren desert wastelands.

The sand blows fiercely over the terrain of The Land of Wind. Two mysterious figures walk in the 120 degree heat and dry weather.

" How much further do we need to go ? This heat is killing me " The young silver-haired kid asked as he wipes the sweat off his head.

" It's not like you to complain, Tōshirō ! " The Ginger Haired Woman answered as she walks out with the robe on.

" You know how much i hate the heat ! I hate the fucking sand and that's Captain Hitsugaya to you Rangiku " Hitsugaya stated as he's sweating from the dry hot desert.

" Why are we here again Captain ? This place has no mails " Rangiku asked as she grabs a bottle of water to drink.

" We're here to eliminate the Tailed Beasts ! " Hitsugaya answered as he wipes his face with a cloth and dumps the remaining water on his head however due to the arid heat, he begins to sweat even more and falls to the sandy ground.

" You really do badly in hot temperatures don't you Captain ? " Rangiku asked. as she drinks the water bottle and pours the remaining on her head.

" Man we have walked for hours already since Mayuri got us through the Senkaimon, couldn't the Jinchūriki be in a cooler place and couldn't you find lighter colors ? This black cloak isn't making me any cooler " Hitsugaya complained as he's picked up by Rangiku.

" Quit your complaining Captain, how else are we going to infiltrate the village and catch them off guard ? " Rangiku asked.

" You're sure this would work ? " Tōshirō asked Rangiku with a doubtful look on his face .

" Why so worried ? Captain Kurotsuchi told us that this mission is a piece of cake " Rangiku answered with confidence .

" I have a very bad feeling about this, this seems far too easy " Hitsugaya stated as he wipes the sweat on his brow with a loincloth.

" It's a good thing i distracted those two ninjas back there so we can take their clothes back there. It's better than going dressed in your Haroi, if these Tailed Beasts really are part of Aizen's creation, i doubt we can just waltz in dressed in our standard Shinigami robes " Rangiku explained to Hitsugaya.

" Well i have to admit, you were quite resourceful this time around, no wonder i have you as my Lieutenant. Still i wish this robe wasn't Black, this is only absorbing more unnecessary heat " Hitsugaya stated as he uses his hand to wipe out his loincloth .

" You got an Ice Zanpakutō Captain, why not use it to cool yourself ? " Rangiku questioned her silver-haired Captain.

" Because i don't want to draw attention to ourselves, using Hyōrinmaru would blow our cover, especially in this environment " Hitsugaya replied.

" Boy i see what you mean Captain, at this rate we would smell worse than Omaeda's bathwater and these clothes are so tacky and leave little room to expose my boobs " Rangiku said to her Captain.

" Always with your boobs Matsumoto , you never changed, you are still the lazy pervert i knew since my childhood " Hitsugaya replied as he sighs walking across the desert.

" According to the Denreishinki we are 200 miles away from the destination point " Rangiku said to her Captain.

" This world is so large, it's almost unbelievable ! " Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to the meeting the Akatsukis in the desert 2 Hours ago<strong>...

Two human figures are seen crossing the Land of Rain/Land of Wind Border over 450 miles northeast of Sunagakure wearing long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. They walk 20 miles from the canyon to the desert where strong winds are blowing around of them is wearing a ring on his right index finger with the symbol 青 (Ao, shō, "blue," "green");the color is teal, the tail guy is wearing a forehead protector with the symbol of the hidden rock village crossed out, the guy has a bang over his eye and slanted blue eyes .The Second man is a short, hunched back dark skin human walking aside the tail bishe blonde, the short dark skin man has a ring on his Left thumb: 玉 (gyoku, "jewel," "ball," also the black king inshogi) the color is purple. They walk around the desert.

" I see the ones Orochimaru manipulated are up ahead ? But he decided to give out our information and betray us for whatever reason Sasori, hmph " said the blonde guy.

" Do we have any choice ? I don't know how they are after put under that Jutsu either, more importantly will that bag be enough Deidara ? " Sasori asked.

" Good thing you have your spy take out all the guards on post, we don't want unnecessary attention , hmph " Deidara replied.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya and Rangiku come out of the Senkaimon and land in the sand.

" This worlds Reishi level is far higher than that of the world of the living, hard to believe humans even live here " Rangiku said to her Captain.

" The Denreishinki is detecting hundreds of humans with Shinigami level Reiatsu, a normal human only has **1 RYK** on average, i'm detecting two nearby Reiryoku far above human level " Hitsugaya explained to his Vice Captain.

" How high are the Reiryoku levels ? " Rangiku asked.

" One of them is **300 RYK** , the other power is **500 RYK **" Hitsugaya answered.

" That's not too bad Captain, one of them as strong as a 5th seat and the other as strong as a 3rd seat, we can take them easy " Rangiku confidently stated.

" Don't get arrogant Rangiku, remember those Fracción that we fought the other day. Shawlong alone was **3,000 RYK** base and i left my guard down. They might have Zanpakutō's so we must take to account they can increase their power " Hitsugaya explained to his Vice Captain.

" Calm down Captain, we can take them easily, i have a plan Captain " Rangiku stated.

" I don't like where your plan is going ! " Hitsugaya replied with an annoyed look on his face.

Meanwhile Sasori and Deidara keep walking in the hot desert heat.

" Why are we walking so slow Sasori ? We could get there much faster flying " Deidara asked complaining about the heat.

" Because we want to stealthily get into the country. If they expect us, they might hide the Jinchūriki. We must get by as carefully as possible . We even need to restrict our Chakra in case they have any sensors " Sasori explained to Deidara.

Sasori and Deidara continue to walk until they see Rangiku lying in the is pretending to be dying of thirst with her shirt opened up.

" Hey there guys, care to give a nice busty woman some liquid, i haven't eat or drank anything in days " Rangiku said to the two Akatsuki members as she gives them a sad-looking face.

" Holy shit, she's you can get a taste of my cockmeat sandwich and.. " Deidara said to Rangiku perversely howling like a desert coyote.

" We don't have time for this, we need to.. " Sasori stated grunting at his partner.

" Don't be jealous, you know you want me sweetie, i can take you both at once, there is plenty of Rangiku to go around " Rangiku replied flirting.

" Come on Sasori, don't be such a buzzkill, an hour won't kill anyone, i mean what are the chances that we will find hot desert babes,we can fuck her brains out then we can show her my art or you can put on that puppet show of yours for her " Deidara angrily shouted.

" Deidara we don't have time for games, i hate waiting, especially every time you do it with some hooker you see on the streets " Sasori scorned hiding his blush.

" You must be gay if you're not turned on by those giant bazookas she calls breasts Hpmh " Deidara replied.

" Why i ought to.. " Sasori shouted as he clenches his fist.

" Hey guys focus on me not each other ! " Rangiku replied as she reveals her breasts in front of them.

" Damn ! So beautiful ! " Deidara shouted as he gets closer to attempt to grope Rangiku.

" Okay, she's hot, i give you that ! " Sasori replied bowing his head down trying to hide his blush.

" Not bad huh ? Now, knock them out Hitsugaya " Rangiku shouted.

" Huh ? " Deidara asked with a confused look on his face.

" **Bakudō # 20. Hakufuku** (白伏, _White Crawl_) " Hitsugaya chanted while jumping out and uses the Kidō spell to knock out both Deidara and Sasori in one hit while they were both off-guard and Rangiku steals their clothes and dress up as the Akatsuki thinking they can get into the Hidden Sand Village undetected.

" Brilliant plan for once your boobs helped both of us " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku as he blushes starting at Rangiku's boobs but tries to hide it.

" Those guys didn't see what was coming, i'm just that hot " Rangiku replied as she gloats about her breasts and bumps her boobs to Hitsugaya causing him to nosebleed.

" MATSUMOTO ! " Hitsugaya shouted .

* * *

><p><strong>Third Training Ground<strong> (第三演習場, _Daisan Enshūjō_)

September 8,2001 4:00 P.M. Naruto and Sakura wait at Kakashi to come to the training ground.

" Just how long does Kakashi sensei expect making us wait ? " Naruto asked sitting down on the floor.

" Well, he's always been like this ! " Sakura answered .

" Seriously! I wish he could work on that ! " Naruto stated complaining about Kakashi's attendance only for Kakashi to suddenly appear out of nowhere on top of the gate.

" Hey guys, sorry i'm late when i was on the way here an old woman who needed some help " Kakashi said to the two lying through his teeth.

" RIGHT ! THAT'S A LIE ! " both Sakura and Naruto shouted not buying into his lie.

" Okay, that was a lie ! " Kakashi replied with a calm look on his face.

Naruto and Sakura walk into the training ground following Kakashi after he puts his book into his pocket. They all stare down each other within the 300 yard training ground.

" Well then, shall we begin ? " Kakashi asked the two.

" You betcha Kakashi sensei , i've been dying to face you off since the first day i saw you " Naruto answered.

" Time to see the full results of my training with Lady Tsunade " Sakura stated as she cracks her knuckles .

" You two seem confident and the Chakra level you're showing is far higher than it was 30 months ago. I guess i have to fight more seriously " Kakashi replied as he removes the forehead protector protecting his left eye.

**(A/N: The fight with Kakashi vs Naruto and Sakura would be skipped given we already know the outcome of that fight from canon, this is a AU crossover story, writing a fight about stuff that already happened would distract from the main story of this fan fic.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

September 8,2001 6:00 P.M. Hitsugaya and Rangiku arrive at the gates of Sunagakure .

" So this is the location of the One Tails ? " Rangiku asked.

" We're on the search for the Jinchūriki, Aizen's latest creations . Intel reports indicate that he was last seen in this Jinchūriki are the host of the Tailed Beasts, monsters the size of Menos Grande but have powers far greater than a normal Captain with vast amounts of spiritual power " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku as he drinks another bottle of water.

" I know, yesterday the Soul Society was attacked by a huge one that took out Captain Kyōraku with one blow and even defeated the combination of several Captains, including Byakuya and Kenpachi . It was so strong, it even ripped through the Sekkiseki walls with it's bare hands made to negate all Reiryoku, but Captain Commander destroyed it with his Shikai " Rangiku replies as she drinks some water.

" According to Intel, there are 9 Tailed Beast each with destructive powers outclassing a normal Shinigmai " Hitsugaya stated.

" Then why would they send just me as backup ? I'm just a Vice Captain " Rangiku asked.

" Because you're to get intel about the Jinchūriki from the village, we will sneak up and capture the Jinchūriki. The Jinchūriki are extremely powerful once they are in Tailed Beast mode however while in human from, there should only be as strong as a Unseated Shinigmai . Without it's Tailed Beast form, the Jinchūriki aren't any serious problems for a Lieutenant, especially one as strong as you " Hitsugaya explained to his Vice Captain.

" What's my real objective ? " Rangiku asked.

" I will go and find the Jinchūriki . Rangiku , find the Intel about Aizen's project . If things start to get out of hand, i will call you to use that seal. **Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro** ( 尾獣 シール 手袋 _Tailed Beast Sealing Glove_) can seal a Hollow hybrid, it should work against the Jinchūriki . We need to bring it alive so we can learn more about its powers and find a way to counter that power " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku as he drinks more water.

" You're sure we can take him ? " Rangiku asked.

" The Tailed Beasts power varies on the number of tails he or she has, were dealing with a One-Tailed Shukaku He's easily the weakest Jinchūriki ,this will be no problem for a Captain level Shinigami even wearing a limiter . Still even with that in mind , we can't underestimate this creature . Let's hope things go smoothly " Hitsugaya explained to his Vice Captain.

Rangiku and Hitsugaya arrive at the Gate and see a massacre of people and they see a ninja in the see hundreds of guards dead around the massive 100 foot high wall stretching 1,000 feet long into the main village

" They slaughtered their own people, talk about barbaric " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku with a horrified look on his face.

" This must be the execution grounds were they kill disloyal people and defected hybrids of human Hollows " Rangiku replied.

" It seems they made a duplicated village similar to the Soul Society that or this village already existed before Aizen took it over " Hitsugaya stated looking at the massacre.

Rangiku and Hitsugaya walk into the sand village and follow a mind controlled mind controlled villager is Yūra. Yūra comes at Rangiku with a pulls out her sword and counters his slash.

" Damn it, this guy is trying to kill me ! " Rangiku stated as she holds back his one hand kunai strike with both hands on her sword.

" A Ninja ! " Hitsugaya asked as he draws out his sword.

" How strong is this guy ? " Rangiku asked as her sword is being overpowered by the clashing kunai pressing against her sword.

" His **RYK** is around **1,000 RYK **" Hitsugaya stated with a slight shocked look on his face as Yūra overpowers Rangiku's sword strike and goes to use a Jutsu but Hitsugaya catches his blade with his own blade using one hand.

" **Yōgeki** (要撃, _ambush attack_) **# 1 Musei Kubishite **(無声首して _Silent Neck Flash_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he flash steps behind Yūra moving at 733.3ft/sec(500 MPH) and uses a stabbing attack to stab his jugular vein and hit his spinal cord, killing Yūra before he can even attack impressing Rangiku.

" Awesome ! " Rangiku said to her Captain.

" That took care of him ! " Hitsugaya stated as he puts back his sword.

" That was Yōgeki you used, you must of been concerned about his increase in power " Rangiku said to her Captain.

" We can't take any chances with these guys, we made the same mistake yesterday with the Arrancars and we were nearly killed by them " Hitsugaya replied.

" How were you able to use such a big sword for Yōgeki ? Usually Yōgeki is often used by members of the Onmitsukidō welding shorter daggers or short swords " Rangiku asked.

" It says alot about my skill level with a sword, to become a Captain one of the requirements needed aside from learning and mastering Bankai is to learn at least 2 Zanjutsu fighting styles, above average Kidō expertise and some knowledge of Hakuda as well as speed over 3 times the speed of sound " Hitsugaya explained to his Vice Captain.

" What are the 4 Zanjutsu fighting styles again Captain ? " Rangiku asked.

" The 4 Zanjutsu fighting styles are **Mōda** (猛打, _Heavy Blow_) The brute styled sword-style, Mōda is focused around using larger more broad weaponry to smash down the opponent. This style is optimal for larger users and effective with larger weapons as well " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku thinking about Kenpachi using powerful strikes.

" Sounds like Kenpachi's fighting style ! " Rangiku stated.

" **Usugiri** (薄切り, _Slicing Thin_) A common style, centered around using finely sharpened blades to slice through the opponent style is one of the more common styles, as most Zanpakutōs take the form of a finely-sharpened sword " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku thinking about Byakuya's fighting style.

" That's Byakuya's typical fighting style ! " Rangiku added.

" **Nadegiri** (撫で斬り, _Killing Stroke_) An execution styled sword-style, used to quickly take the opponent down a notch. Speed is a necessity when performing Nadegiri techniques " Hitsugaya stated.

" I'm all too familiar with Gin's fighting style ! " Rangiku replied.

" The technique i used was** Yōgeki** , a stealth based style form of sword fighting . So far i mastered both Yōgeki and Usugiri techniques " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku gloating his skills.

" I'm still working on mastering Usugiri styled Zanjutsu " Rangiku added.

" Enough boasting around, Let's find the tailed demon " Hitsugaya demanded.

" Very well then ! " Rangiku replied as they advance further.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku eventually arrive on the top of the Kage palace when a kunai comes towards Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya cuts it with a single stroke of his sword . Hitsugaya then stares at the thrower of the kunai down at a young man around Ichigo's age wearing full-length dark trousers, a long-sleeved red coat with a flaring hemline, and a purplish gray vest, he has pale skin and short, spiky brick red hair with a tattoo in kanji " love " carrying a calabash gourd also made out of sand on his has the same eye color as Hitsugaya and 4 inches shorter than Ichigo.

" This is as far as you go ! " the young red hair man said to Rangiku and Hitsugaya.

" So that's the Jinchūriki ? He doesn't seem that tough " Rangiku said to Hitsugaya.

" Let's not drop our guard now, let's capture him quickly " Hitsugaya stated.

" Right ahead of you ! " Rangiku replied as she flash steps behind Gaara and grabs him.

" Good job Rangiku ! " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku.

" Now Captain use the glove ! " Rangiku shouted.

" Right ! " Hitsugaya replied as he comes at Gaara but he's hit away with a sand tendrils, the glove is knocked of his hand and falls off into the streets. Hitsugaya gains back momentum by airwalking.

" Captain ! " Rangiku shouted in shock.

" Get off of me ! " Gaara shouted as he hits Rangiku off of him sending her flying 50 feet away slamming her into a wall.

" What incredible power behind his strike, he effortlessly send me flying with just one arm " Rangiku said to herself as she looks with shock .

" You got to do better than that ! " Gaara said Rangiku.

" Okay i will **Growl Haineko**(灰猫, _Ash Cat _) " Rangiku chanted as she scatters her sword into ash with a flick of the hilt and sends it towards Gaara but he easily backhands the ash blowing it away.

" Impossible, he's suppose to be 3rd seat level at most, no way he could just blow away my Haineko so easily " Rangiku thinks to herself as she guides the ash around Gaara.

" Come on this is boring ! " Gaara said to Rangiku as he easily blows away the ash with the flick of his wrist.

" Not bad but i'm done holding back on you **Gentei Kaijo** " Rangiku shouted as she releases her limiter and become 5 times stronger.

" This is all you got ? " Gaara asked as he sees the ash moving faster around him . Rangiku then uses both her hands into an enveloping cloud which she then enclose around Gaara turning it into a deadly 100 foot diameter, 1,000 foot high tornado engulfing the entire roof of the palace tornado.

" Don't move , try to escape the cloud and you would get cut up. Go ahead Captain and get him " Rangiku shouted as Hitsugaya gets back up and looks for the glove.

" Fine just give me a minute to find the glove ! " Hitsugaya replied as he searches the area for the glove.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Baki and Kankurō notice a large ash tornado coming from the palace.

" A tornado ? Damn it, i told Temari not to use those kind of attacks near the city " Baki shouted as he speaks with a scolding tone.

" It's not Temari, this Chakra i don't recognize this Chakra, besides it seems too weak to be any of Temari's Jutsu . Besides she's in the leaf village trying to prep up the Chūnin Exams " Kankurō explained to Baki.

" That Chakra, someone is challenging Gaara to a battle " Baki stated.

" So this person is trying to attack Gaara of the Sands ? Does that person have a deathwish, an attack that weak wouldn't even faze the Kazekage " Kankurō gloated.

" We have nothing to worry about ! " Baki replied with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kazekage Palace rooftop<strong>

Gaara stands at the rooftop not fazed by the massive gust of ash around him. Rangiku then has her ash cut through a large rock near Gaara and slices it to pieces .

" What's a matter scared ? You should be ! Haineko's ash particles is a tiny blade. I can control the ash to attack from any direction, combine that with the wind speeds being at 1126.4 ft/sec (768 MPH) or the Speed of Sound, i can even rip apart skyscrapers and steel reinforced concrete structures " Rangiku explained to Gaara.

" Skyscrapers ? " Gaara asked Rangiku.

" Can you even count how much blades are in this cloud ? " Rangiku asked sarcastically.

" 8 trillion grains ! " Gaara answered.

" What, how did you even make such a guess ? " Rangiku asked with shock as Gaara puts his hands out and easily repels the tornado using his sand particles to overpower Rangiku's Haineko and disables the powerful ash tornado.

" Impossible, he overpowered my Haineko so easily, that attack was all i got " Rangiku said to herself as she looks with terrified look on her face.

" Not a bad attack, however i can control the sand around me, your ash particles are no different from the sand i use, therefore i can send it back at you " Gaara said as he sends Rangiku's Haineko ash right back at Rangiku but Hitsugaya uses his sealed sword to block the attack, he's pushed back 50 feet while blocking the reverts her Zanpakutō back to normal.

" I will go and fight the Jinchūriki, Rangiku, find the intel about Aizen's project, if things start to get out of hand, i will call you to use that seal it can seal a Hollow hybrid, it should work against the Jinchūriki, we need to bring it alive so we can learn more about it's powers and find a way to counter that power" Hitsugaya commanded Rangiku as prepares to fight Gaara.

" Right Captain ! " Rangiku replied as she goes to get the documents from the Kage palace . Hitsugaya comes at Gaara with a sealed sword but Gaara blocks with his bare hand.

" Hierro ? Impossible he has it too ? These Jinchūriki are powerful, far more powerful than i thought " Hitsugaya stated to himself.

" I've grown tired of you weaklings, time for you to die " Gaara calmly said to Hitsugaya as he sends 5 tendrils at Hitsugaya but the Captain manages to block them with his sealed sword but is barely able to hold them back as he 's being pushed back 1 foot every 5 seconds.

" No wonder Rangiku was forced to release her limiter, time for me to do the same " Hitsugaya said to himself .

" Now die ! " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as he surrounds Hitsugaya with more tendrils.

"** Gentei Kaijo** " Hitsugaya chanted as he releases his limiter and creates ice around the roof freezing the sand tendrils.

" Gentei Kaijo ? You have one too ? " Gaara asked.

" Don't get too excited, you can't possibly beat me now, we're here to capture you Jinchūriki . Now i'm 5 times stronger " Hitsugaya said to Gaara as he comes at the Jinchūriki .

" Over my dead body ! " Gaara replied as he shoots a tendril at Hitsugaya pushing him back with his sealed sword, blocking with two hands on his sword , Hitsugaya barely dodges the tendrils with flash step but is hit multiple times with Gaara's other tendrils but Hitsugaya blocks them with his sword.

" Is he really at the level of a 3rd seat ? His attacks are too fast for me to block, even with my limiter released " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges another attack.

" Take this ! " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as he shoots a large tendril at Hitsugaya but the silver-haired Captain manages to cut it in half and dashes at Gaara moving at 500 MPH.

" Time to end this fast **Usugiri # 7 Kusagama**(草鎌, _Grass Sickle_) " Hitsugaya tries to slice across Gaara's legs with a low sweeping slash but the attack fails to cut Gaara thanks to the sand protecting him.

" That sword doesn't have any density to cut my sand " Gaara said to Hitsugaya.

" Damn it, it didn't work ! " Hitsugaya replied with shock .

" Is that all you got ? Time to show you a real attack . **Sand Shower Barrage** (連弾・砂時雨 _Rendan: Suna Shigure_ ) " Gaara chanted as Gaara creates dozens of sand bullets that he uses to shower Hitsugaya it , Hitsugaya barely dodges the bullets and takes cover behind another building's rooftop hiding behind the walls

" His attacks are too fast for me to dodge ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he takes cover. The bullet like projectiles punch through the walls and water tank with ease . Gaara then stops firing the sand bullets.

" Hiding behind populated buildings ? How cowardly, but it won't work " Gaara stated as he creates a series or tendrils, Hitsugaya flies to the air and releases his Shikai .

" **Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru.** (氷輪丸, _Ice Ring_) " Hitsugaya chanted as his sword Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. The release creates a storm could around the Kage palace area within a 660 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Baki and Kankurō notice the storm cloud.

" What's going on ? First a tornado now a snowstorm. What kind of power does these Akatsukis have ? " Kankurō stated.

" Look closer, that kid is very young yet so powerful for his age " Baki answered.

" Still if he thinks a little snowstorm could even put a dent on Gaara's ultimate defense , he has another thing coming " Kankurō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the palace<strong>

Rangiku inside feels the rapid increase of spiritual pressure from the rooftop on her Denreishinki and the building shaking.

" **6,000 RYK** ! Hitsugaya has released his Hyōrinmaru " Rangiku stated as Hitsugaya's Reiatsu increases dramatically to higher levels. Rangiku then suddenly sees herself surrounded by 10 Chūnin security guards who have kunai and swords draw at her.

" Don't move Akatsuki ! " said one guard pointing a sword to her neck.

" Akatsuki ? I have no idea what you're talking about " Rangiku replied.

" Capture her ! " said the other officer as they go to ambush her but Rangiku takes them out .

Rangiku takes out one of the guards with punches and kicks , the other one comes at her with a sword but she counters and takes the guy out with a powerful roundhouse kick. 10 more come at her but they are all weigh down from Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure and fall on their knees.

" Man that Captain of mines really is releasing too much spiritual pressure, it's getting pretty cold here " Rangiku said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Baki and Kankurō see Hitsugaya flying around fighting Gaara.

" That kid is walking on air, how is that possible ? " Kankurō asked .

" I have never seen a ninja apply water walking and wall running Chakra on the air " Baki replied with shock.

" More importantly is that he's able to create so much ice to attack Gaara " Kankurō said to his master.

" This guy is unlike any Ninja i've ever seen ! " Baki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the palace<strong>

Hitsugaya uses his Shikai on Gaara firing a blast of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon but Gaara counters with sand, he sends sand missiles at Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya evades his attacks as Gaara aims his strikes at Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya is almost hit by the sand but he evades and fires another ice dragon at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya is about to hit Gaara with an ice dragon but his sand shield blocks the attack .

" He's unreal ! This kid hasn't even transformed yet he's giving me a hard time, these Jinchūriki's are truly frightening, this is very different from the Intel reports " Hitsugaya said to himself as he jumps to the air and airwalks within the sky 100 meters above the palace rooftop.

" So you took to the sky ? Very well then " Gaara asked as he uses the sand underneath his feet to fly up to confront Hitsugaya.

" You're reaction time is fast, i must say you're very perceptive " Hitsugaya answered.

" You're power is unusual, you need to learn how to suppress it better " Gaara stated.

" I see, my powers haven't fully matured yet. Stealth was never really my thing anyways " Hitsugaya replied.

" I'm sorry to hear that , however you would never get the chance to mature your powers " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as he surrounds Hitsugaya with a bunch of sand. Hitsugaya is shocked as Gaara creates a massive wave of sand around him. Hitsugaya tires to slash away the sandwave but the sand keeps coming closer.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a large 10 foot wide orb to the arm of Shukaku chasing him.

Hitsugaya continues his assault on Hitsugaya, only for Kidō to fail damaging the sand, Hitsugaya fires more Hadō 31s only to fail again, Hitsugaya uses Hyōrinmaru to attack the arm of Shukaku and hit Gaara directly, but Gaara blocks with a sand sphere. Hitsugaya jumps from building to building and runs on the air dodging the Tendrils.

" There's no way a mere child could defeat the Kazekage of the sands, especially when you lack control of your own power " Gaara said to Hitsugaya.

" I'm not here to get lectured by the enemy ! " Hitsugaya replied as he charges up a blast.

" Another feeble attack, get serious ! " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as he sends more tendrils at Hitsugaya.

" **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots Lightning Kidō from his fingertips . A small dent is made in the sand protecting Gaara.

" He managed to dent my sand defenses ! " Gaara said to himself as his sand regenerates and reforms.

" Looks like that Sand is weak against Lightning . Time to put that theory to the test " Hitsugaya thinks to himself as he shoots another bunch of Ice dragons, 10 of the dragons at Gaara but Gaara blocks all the attacks with ease.

" That won't work ! " Gaara stated as he shields himself from the ice, however Hitsugaya fires a powerful lightning blast.

" **Hadō # 63 . Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a massive wave of yellow electricity at Gaara disabling the sand shield and then uses a binding spell .

" He managed to cancel out my sand shield ! " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" **Bakdōu # 63 .Sajo Sabaku **(鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he binds down Gaara with a ton of chains, however Gaara breaks out if it.

" That won't work ! " Gaara calmly replied as his sand covers the chains and he easily breaks out of the chains, shocking Hitsugaya.

" What, impossible ? " Hitsugaya shouted as he looks at Gaara with a shocked look on his face .

" Come on, is this all you can do ? " Gaara asked as he sends a tendril at him .

" I've just gotten started ! " Hitsugaya answered as he cuts it in half .

" Let's see what you got ! " Gaara stated as it reforms and comes at him and hundreds of more tendrils come at him .

" Fuck, there are too many tendrils ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he cuts them apart to prevent himself from getting caught.

"** Sand Pursuit Burial**( サンド追求ベリアル _Sando tsuikyū beriaru_ ) " Gaara chanted as he has two massive tendrils come at Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya manages to block both strikes barely and then uses another Kidō spell.

" **Bakudō # 23. Taiyō-ken** (太陽拳 _Solar fist_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he blinds Gaara with a Flash of Light with a bright flash of light .

" Time for a double attack, **Nijū Eishō** (二重詠唱,_ Double Incantation_) " Hitsugaya shouted as he then charges up his Reiatsu .

" Nijū Eishō ? " Gaara asked as he goes to prepare to block Hitsugaya's attack.

" _Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! The hand of the divine grows red with blood, hence the reason for life becomes the reason for power, Hence draw blood an destruction,_ **Hadō # 63 Raikōhō** (雷吼炮,_Thunder Roar Cannon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a massive wave of yellow electricity from his Zanpakutō "**Hadō # 60. Akairo Shōnetsute** (赤色焦熱手 _Red Fiery Hand_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a blast of red electricity from his left hand. The blast combine into a yellow-red blast but Gaara recovers and blocks the attack with his left hand barely fazed.

" Pathetic ! " Gaara said to Hitsugaya only to see the smoke clear up and Hitsugaya come at him.

" You're wide open **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he dashes with his power only to be caught in a huge sand tendrils holding back his sword.

" Didn't i say that wouldn't work ? **Sphere of Sand** (砂の球 _Suna no Tama )_ " Gaara countered in a calm tone as he uses his sand to form a 10 foot diameter sand sphere barrier to completely absorb the Kidō. Then Gaara summons a sand tendril that drags Hitsugaya as far as to the gate and slams him into the wall of the Sunagakure entrance several miles away however Hitsugaya blocks with his sword preventing the tendril from impaling his body. Hitsugaya gets back up into the sky and is tired out.

" This guys sand shield is amazing , he blocked Hyōrinmaru's power with no effort and even deflected powered up double incantation blast, his strength is far higher than possible " Hitsugaya thinks to himself as he uses a series of Ice dragons to attack the sand tendrils head on but the sand tendrils overpower the dragons.

" Time to end this fast ! " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as he creates a massive surge of sand around him, his Chakra level rises to the point it starts to weigh Hitsugaya down a bit.

" His spiritual pressure is rising ! Damn it, he's trying to blind me " Hitsugaya said to himself while barely able to stand, his face is covered in sand and he can't see.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the palace<strong>

8:00 P.M. Rangiku is inside the building when her Denreishinki rings with an emergency alert alarm, she opens it up and sees the frightening high level of Gaara's power

" **30,000 RYK** ! this is bad, has the Tailed Beast transformed yet ? " Rangiku said to herself with a frightened look on her face.

She looks outside to see the Tailed Beast is still in human form.

" Why hasn't he transformed yet ? This Denreishinki must be broken, he can't be that powerful in human form " Rangiku said to herself.

Suddenly she could barely stand upon the ground and feels an earthquake underneath her feet.

" Fuck, he knows i'm in this room ! " Rangiku noted as her body is paralyzed and trapped in sand " Not only is he powerful but he has immense control of his spiritual power " Rangiku stated as she struggles to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the palace<strong>

Hitsugaya finally gets back sight after raising his spiritual pressure to blow away the sand.

" Rangiku is in trouble, at this point i need to.." Hitsugaya stated to himself but before Hitsugaya could respond, Gaara surrounds Hitsugaya with a massive sand prison 50 feet in diameter.

" You're done for,** Sand Coffin**(砂縛柩 _Sabaku Kyū_ ) " Gaara chanted as he surrounds Hitsugaya with Sand.

" If i'm hit with that, i'm dead ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he tires to evade with his Shikai but his hands are caught by the sand tendrils, he is trapped within the sand sphere and is about to trap him.

" It's over **Sand Storm Coffin** (砂縛牢_Sabaku Rō_ ) " Gaara chanted as he creates the massive dome to close on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the palace<strong>

Rangiku sees Hitsugaya trapped in a massive dome of is horrified of what she saw.

" CAPTAIN ! " Rangiku shouted in a terrified tone. Rangiku raises her spiritual pressure to remove the sand off her.

" Damn it, please don't die on me ! " Rangiku said to herself but she is surrounded by 2 ANBU members with swords.

" Don't move ! " said the cat mask ANBU member.

" You're under arrest Akatsuki ! " said the tiger mask wearing ANBU member, both of them with their swords draw out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the palace<strong>

The soldiers watching the fight cheer for the Kazekage who seemingly killed Hitsugaya.

" It's over ! " said one Chūnin officer.

" It's expected of the Kazekage ! " said an older Chūnin soldier.

" Yeah as long as the Kazekage is here, our village is safe " said a young Chūnin officer as Gaara then moves towards the sphere.

" You're somehow still alive, however that's all going to change now, **Giant Sand Burial** (砂瀑大葬 _Sabaku Taisō_ ) " Gaara chanted as he slams both hands palm down into the sand, before he can attack, Hitsugaya uses his Bankai to break out.

" **Bankai :Daiguren Hyōrinmaru**(大紅蓮 氷輪丸,_Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he escapes using Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru to break a hole through the sand sphere , but the sand grabs Hitsugaya's leg and flings him into the sphere. Hitsugaya is about to be thrown back into his sand prison he uses more ice dragons to distract the sand as he escapes the torrent of sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the palace<strong>

Rangiku is in the building when her Denreishinki rings has sustained minor injuries on her body.

" **60,000 RYK** ! Looks like my Captain finally released his Bankai ! For a second i thought he was a goner. These ANBU guys were pretty tough ! Had not for Haineko, i would be dead " Rangiku said to herself while stepping on the dead bodies of the ANBU members looking around the desk for files about the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the palace<strong>

Hitsugaya meanwhile dodges the sand tendrils and cuts them to pieces and dashes at Gaara.

" Not bad, but you're too slow with the sand strikes though " Hitsugaya said to Gaara as he dashes at Gaara moving at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ).

" His speed increased ! " Gaara said to himself as he stands there unfazed at the thought of Hitsugaya coming towards him.

" **Ryūsenka** " Hitsugaya chanted as he catches Gaara off-guard with the attack and engulfs him in a pillar of ice but it turns out to be a Sand clone.

" **Suna-Shunshin** (砂瞬身_Sand Body Flicker_ ) " Gaara countered who is behind Hitsugaya .

" What the, a sand clone ? " Hitsugaya asked as he looks with a shock look on his face.

" You're speed increased, however i'm still faster " Gaara said to Hitsugaya.

" What is he doing ? " Hitsugaya said to himself as he sees Gaara generate a sword out of sand.

" **Sunaken **(砂の剣 _Sand Sword_ ) " Gaara chanted as he forges a sword made of sand and comes at Hitsugaya moving at 9,166.6 ft/sec(6,250 MPH). Hitsugaya increases his speed to parry the attack clashes with Gaara and he holds back Gaaras sword with his do a series of clashes with the swords.

" The sand he's controlling, it must have to do with his Bount doll, after all it would explain why a human could be this powerful. He's in a far higher level than the Arrancar i fought yesterday " Hitsugaya said to himself as he evades and blocks Gaara's slashes.

Gaara then has the sand tendrils come towards Hitsugaya from behind but the silver haired Captain cuts the tendrils. Gaara creates even more sand tendrils to attack but Hitsugaya dodges a series of sand tendrils coming at him, he flies at 3,200 MPH dodging the hypersonic tendrils. Hitsugaya flies over the city 500 feet in the air trying to dodge the attack, Hitsugaya dodges the attacks but he's followed by more sand tendrils circling him within a 360 degree sphere. Hitsugaya then cuts then all up with a series of hypersonic slashes and comes at Gaara but Gaara dodges using Suna-Shunshin and manages to cut Hitsugaya's left-wing with a his sword. Hitsugaya is surrounded by more sand bullets that he dodges.

" **Sand Shuriken** (砂手裏剣 _Suna Shuriken_ ) " Gaara chanted as he fires a ton of shuriken shaped sand blasts at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya cuts all the shuriken in half and then dodges the tendrils.

" Just how much sand is he using ? There's no end to it . The amount of sand he can control at one time is fairly immense, it rivals my Zanpakutō ability to manipulate water at will . I have no choice but to go at Maximum power " Hitsugaya said to himself as he comes at Gaara with full power.

Hitsugaya then moves at 16,500 ft/sec(11,250 MPH) using Shunpo and with the first step he comes at Gaara's left with a lunging stab aiming at his head, his sand shield barely catches the blade and almost hits Gaara, in the next step he comes at Gaara when he's looking at the other side with a sweeping strike, the slash comes at Gaara's heart but the shield blocks within a few inches nearby.

" He's gotten faster ! " Gaara said to himself only to see Hitsugaya come at him .

" **Ryūsenka** " Hitsugaya chanted as he encases Gaara's upper body in ice.

" I barely saw his last attack coming ! " Gaara said to himself as he's encased in ice.

" Got him ! It was a direct hit, even if i didn't hit him 's no way he can break out of Hyōrinmaru's Ice gets on you,the immense water pressure and temperature would freeze you. The temperatures of Hyōrinmaru are absolute zero , It's temperature is −273.15 °C (−459.67°F ) , colder than even Liquid Nitrogen and cold enough to temporarily freeze Ryūjin Jakka's flames " Hitsugaya said to himself However a surge of sand breaks out of the ice.

" You increased your speed can't keep up with you in psychical speed, but i can do the same, at least with my sand " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as the sand armor layer cracks on him.

" He encased his entire body in some form of sand armor, no wonder my attacks didn't work on him, this is bad ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as Gaara uses two hands to increase the speed of his attacks and Hitsugaya doubles his tendrils continue to move even faster.

" Not bad but your speed isn't enough, you're failed to impress me " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as his sand keeps up with the ice Bankai user.

" Damn it, i'm flying as fast as possible yet he's gaining on me " Hitsugaya said to himself then he sees Gaara appear in front of him.

" **Sand Shower Barrage** (連弾・砂時雨 _Rendan: Suna Shigure_ ) " Gaara chanted as he fires sand at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya evades most of the attacks but his wing is caught by Gaara and it's badly damaged, Gaara then sends another one to cover his entire left arm in a sand tendril.

" FUCK ! " Hitsugaya shouted in fear as the tendril tears into his body causing pain to uses ice to encase his arm in a desperate attempt to break his arm out only to get it severely damaged by sand . Hitsugaya uses an ice shield to protect his left arm from the sand ripping it off, but the force crushes all his bones in his left arm. Hitsugaya holds on to his badly damaged left arm in agonizing pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the palace<strong>

Rangiku is in the building when her Denreishinki rings.

" Shit, the foe's power level jumped to **90,000 RYK** . This mission has gone horribly wrong, is this Tailed Beast is more powerful than a Captain ? " Rangiku said to herself with terror in her voice only for more guards storm into the room. 10 ANBU members head into the palace room.

" The intruder is in the room , get them ! " the ANBU guards shouted as they come closer into the room.

" Crap, not more of these guards, i barely defeated two, time for me to stay away from fighting for a while **Bakudō # 26. Kyokko** ( 曲光 _Curved Light_) " Rangiku chanted as the guards bust down the door and look around the room.

" Where's the intruder ? " one ANBU member asked.

" We can't find them anywhere ! " another one answered.

" Keep searching throughout the room ! " one ANBU member stated.

" Right ! " All the men replied as they all search for a few minutes only to see no one here.

" All clear ! " the ANBU members said to each other.

" Okay, let's clear out and reach the other rooms " the ANBU leader replied as they all leave the room . Rangiku resurfaces after they all left and tries to contact backup.

" **Bakudō #26. Kyokko** (曲光 _Curved Light_) the Kidō hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and Reiatsu of the user or specified object, now time to call Backup " Rangiku thinks to herself as she dials up the Denreishinki .

" Rangiku, is that you ? Did you get the Tailed Beast ? " Akon asked.

" No if anything, things have went horribly wrong. The Tailed Beast we are fighting has increased his power beyond that of a Captain. Hitsugaya can't hold out forever, we need help " Rangiku explained to Akon in a frightened tone.

" We're going to have a hard time with that, All Captains and Lieutenants have been stationed to return to the Soul Society to protect it from threats, we'll mobilize a backup unit soon do you still have the Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro ? " Akon asked.

" Yes, but we lost it when we were ambushed, there are alot of powerful Ninja within this world. We were forced to release our limiters " Rangiku added.

" Try to hang on, forget the documents from now " Akon stated.

" I already have them, now to find that glove and save Hitsugaya " Rangiku replied as she rushes to find the glove.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the palace<strong>

Hitsugaya is hold his badly damaged arm that was nearly cut off from the sand tendrils.

" I see now, that sand itself is like Kidō, it's speed and power is far stronger than expected . He carries a limited amount of sand, that must be using up alot of Reiatsu to perform that, especially if it can damage a Captain in his Bankai other ways he can use it both for defensive and offensive in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura or even more so to Matsumoto's Haineko . Each particle is a tiny blade 's scary thinking i have to fight that combined power. I'm dealing with absolute defense, a defense even greater than Senbonzakura " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges a fatal Strike and goes to strike Gaara with his attack.

" Come on, don't tell me that's all you got ! " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as he stands there and sends more tendrils after Hitsugaya.

" **Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he transforms the water in the air into ice and then swings his Zanpakutō in an 180 degree arc which fires an array of ice daggers at Gaara.

"** Sand Shower Barrage** (連弾・砂時雨 _Rendan: Suna Shigure_ ) " Gaara countered as Gaara creates dozens of sand bullets to block the attack. Hitsugaya then surrounds Gaara with a ton of water around him.

" **Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, _Thousand Years' Ice Prison_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he creates many ice pillars which encircle Gaara and his enemy. He commands the pillars as he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise to move towards the Gaara, the ice is blocked by a giant sand tendril that comes at Hitsugaya.

" You're petty attacks won't work ! " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as he comes at Hitsugaya.

" What ? " Hitsugaya stated with a shock look on his face.

" Not bad , your sword manipulates the water in the atmosphere, however half your ice petals disappeared. You only have half your power left " Gaara explained to Hitsugaya.

" I only have half of my Reiatsu left, this desert environment seriously limits Tensō Jūrin's power, worse yet i have little to no control of it in Bankai mode, if i fail this one, the entire village is toast but if i succeed, i might shatter his defenses. Worse yet he knows my weakness. I seriously underestimated his power, his power is even greater out here in this desert than anywhere else, good thing i didn't send her, otherwise i will need a new Lieutenant " Hitsugaya said to himself as he gasps for air due to exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile throughout the village<strong>

Everyone in the village sees Gaara fighting an invisible man instead of Hitsugaya . Due to the fact ordinary villagers and academy students have no Chakra skill or lack high amounts of Chakra, they cannot see the soul reapers, however this excludes the ninjas at Genin level or the villagers see is a black cloak with red clouds, they don't see Hitsugaya at all.

" Who is Gaara fighting ? " one of the villagers asked.

" I don't know ! " a female villager answered.

" Looks like Kazekage is winning ! " said one kid.

" Isn't that the Akatsukis ? " said the villagers.

Suddenly a bunch of Sand ninja appear to evacuate the area, they notice the villagers can't see the Child Soul Reaper. A young Genin Woman and a team of Genin try to get people indoors.

" Everyone get indoors we have Akatsukis attacking the village " said the young Genin Woman.

" Yeah that invisible man in the air fighting Gaara " said an elder bald villager.

" Invisible man ? That's a child attacking Gaara " the young woman replied.

" Masturi, i think that kid is using some form of cloaking device to hide himself among civilians " said a young man.

" I don't think that's it Ittetsu . If he cloak himself from civilians, why would he expose himself in front of Shinobi ? This makes no sense, especially given we posted Ninja within the border " Masturi asked scratching her head thinking in confusion.

" What do you think we're up against ? " Ittetsu asked Masturi.

" I don't know ! " Masturi answered.

**(Note:to all the Bleach fanboys who claim that Naruto characters can't see soul reapers,this rule only applies to Normal humans,Not Humans with spiritual power or Superhuman powers. Chakra itself half spiritual energy and half physical energy,meaning a Shinobi is no different from a Bount or Quincy,this rule that Shinigmai can't be detect would only apply to most non Ninja villagers)**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

At the other side of the village, Baki becomes concern about Gaara losing control of his Tailed Beast power.

" We need to consider if Gaara losses control of his power and turns Jinchūriki " Baki said to Kankurō .

" That won't be a problem, Gaara will never harm the villagers, you are need here, you are the village Kazekage " Kankurō confidently replied.

" Very well, get all civilians to the hospital area and have the medical team set up a barrier where the people would be relocated " Baki stated commands the Chūnin and Genin officers as they scatter to set up barrier around the hospital.

" Right ! " the other ninjas replied as they do as they're told .

" Seal all roads leading to A-Block ! " Baki demanded as the troops head out to seal the roads off and set up roadblocks .

" Right ! " the other ninjas responded as they set up roadblocks.

" There is said to be a second enemy within this village that is female, find her and bring her back alive or dead , whatever happens don't slack off battle preparations " Baki replied.

" What do we do ? " Kankurō asked.

" We wait until Lord Gaara needs our assistance ! " Baki answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Gaara meanwhile fights Hitsugaya and thinks to himself about the city itself.

" This kid is pretty tough, even with me fight at less than 20% of my full power he's able to keep up. At this point, i have to stop holding back my power against this guy, however it seems he can barely maintain his power, time to end this " Gaara said to himself as he gets serious.

Hitsugaya meanwhile sees Gaara charge up energy around him, Hitsugaya sees that he is destroying boulders from the outskirts to gather sand to shape it into the form of a halberd, in the shape of the Shukaku's hand . Rangiku meanwhile in hiding detects the rise in power.

" **300,000 RYK** ! His power keeps climbing up, he's not even beginning to fight seriously yet. Where's that glove ? " Rangiku said to herself searches while she is invisible due to the Kidō she used earlier.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya sees the spear and prepares to block.

" It seems that it's time i finish you off for good **Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko** (最硬絶対攻撃・守鶴の矛_Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike_ ) " Gaara chanted as he throws the spear moving at 82,500 ft/sec (56,250 MPH). Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō is hit by the spear and he's dragged across the entire village in less than a second.

" It's too strong ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he struggle to hold back the force with his wings as a shield but he only manages to stop it using all his spiritual power at once holding it back for a good 10 seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Baki and Kankurō see that Gaara has seemingly defeated Hitsugaya.

" Gaara just used his **Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko** (最硬絶対攻撃・守鶴の矛 _Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike_ ) The halberd has yet to find a defense that it can't break through. Combine with Gaara's increased strength and speed, it's impossible to dodge much less block " Kankurō said to Baki.

" It's so fast ! Even i couldn't tell how fast that attack was much less where the kid went. Either way no way he survived " Baki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sunagakure skies<strong>

Hitsugaya is worn out trying to block Gaara's attack.

" That attack was so fast, i could barely counter it. Had not for that Kidō, i would've been dead " Hitsugaya said to himself.

**20 seconds ago**

**Hitsugaya's pov**

He threw his spear right at me with such incredible force .

" It seems that it's time i finish you off for good **Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko** (最硬絶対攻撃・守鶴の矛_Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike_ ) " Gaara chanted as he throws the spear moving at 82,500 ft/sec (56,250 MPH). My Zanpakutō is hit by the spear and he's dragged across the entire village in less than a second.

" It's too strong ! " i said to myself as i struggle to hold back the force with my wings as a shield but i only manages to stop it using all my spiritual power at once holding it back for a good 10 seconds.

" Damn it, it won't make it **Bakudō #** **68. Mukeibariā**(無形バリアー _Intangible Barrier_) " i chanted last second for the spear to pass through my chest and back without taking spear goes through a 1,000 foot high plateau and blasting a massive 200 foot diameter hole within the plateau and destroyed another plateau 30 miles north of the village.

I was worn out from the spear and narrowly escaped death. The blade penetrated 3 inches into my body narrowly missing the heart narrowly missing my heart before he used the Kidō.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

" That was fast, i barely escaped alive, had it hit me, it would of done more than put a hole in me. Just force alone forced me to grip my sword until my hands bleed . That was fast, i barely escaped alive, had it hit me, it would of done more than put a hole in me " Hitsugaya said to himself as he tries to recover as his chest and both arms bleed.

" I didn't throw my spear with nearly enough force , time to throw it with even more force . 20% this time " Gaara said to himself as he powers himself even more.

" I have no other choice. It's now or never ! **Tensō Jūrin **" Hitsugaya chanted as his Reiatsu shoots up .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

The sky darkens as Tōshirō Hitsugaya releases his full power, the skies over the Sunagakure causes a massive snowstorm with blowing winds over 30 MPH. Hitsugaya uses Tensō Jūrin against Gaara, the attack creates a massive blizzard from the energy being charged up, the energy generates lightning around the skies and the village is engulfed in a giant snowstorm.

" What the hell ? The sky turned dark " Baki asked.

" It's snowing, how is this possible in this climate ? " Kankurō answered with a terrified look on his face.

" That kid , what is he doing ? " Baki asked as he looks with a worried look on his face.

Meanwhile while under the cloaked Kidō.

" Captain, he's still alive. For a second, i thought he was a goner, but this is bad he's been pushed that far to use Tensō Jūrin, his Reiatsu is now **300,000 RYK** " Rangiku said to herself with joy .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sunagakure skies<strong>

" How are you changing the climate like that ? " Gaara asked.

" **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_)One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows me to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding aspect of his powers is not fully mature and that i don't like to use it in Bankai mode, as i'm unsure of whether or not i could control it " Hitsugaya explained to Gaara as the sky turns dark.

" What are you doing ? " Gaara asked.

" Time to finish this ! " Hitsugaya answered as he raises his sword up with both hands and pours out all his Reiatsu.

" His Reiatsu just spiked up ! " Gaara said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Baki and Kankurō look as the sky opens up and snow begins to fall through heavily across the area Hitsugaya is at.

" This isn't good ! " Baki said to Kankurō.

" What the hell is that ? " Kankurō asked.

" This is bad everyone retreat ! " Baki stated with fear as the civilians run to safety backed by the sand .

" What's Hitsugaya thinking ? Is he going to really use **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_). If he does that, he can possibly destroy the entire town " Rangiku said to herself only to see Hitsugaya condensing the attack around him into the shape of a massive dragon.

" He's forming that ice into one attack ! " Baki said to Kankurō.

" He really intends to break Gaara's ultimate defense with everything he got doesn't he ? " Kankurō said to Baki.

" His power jumped to **1,200,000 RYK**. Hitsugaya's attack is strong enough that even a Senior Captain can't fully block without using Bankai " Rangiku said to herself .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sunagakure skies<strong>

Gaara stands at the skies looking at Hitsugaya's strongest attack.

" This is bad, if he doesn't hit me directly with the attack , he could destroy a good chunk of the village " Gaara said to himself as he prepares to block Hitsugaya's attack.

" So far he's easily blocked all my attacks. He's not even taking me seriously at this point. I need to force an opening, i must use that attack " Hitsugaya said to himself as he aims his sword into the air.

" Here he comes ! " Gaara said to himself.

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses the last of his spiritual power to unleash a massive amount of energy into the sky . The overwhelming release of blue energy shoots up into the sky after the sky turns pitch black. Hitsugaya creates a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down towards Sunagakure.

" He's going for a big attack ! " Gaara said to himself as all the snow all condenses into a massive ice dragon.

" I can barely contain this much power , it's best i use all my power . I barely have anything left " Hitsugaya said to himself as he goes to form a massive 200 foot tall Chinese dragon with wings heading into Gaara.

"** Kyojin Seihyōryū** ( 巨人 製氷龍 _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he forms a massive 200 foot tall Chinese dragon with wings heading towards Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Baki and Kankurō look as the dragon heads straight to Gaara.

" Shit , we're not able to escape the attack " Baki said to Kankurō .

" Damn it ! " Kankurō replied as he tries to run.

" What is the Captain doing ? He's losing control, this is bad ! **Bakudō # 55. Hikari kabe** (光壁 _Light Wall_) " Rangiku said to herself as she summons a wondrous wall of light putting both hands on the ground as the dragon explodes 200 feet in the air near blast creates a 2 mile blast wave that shoots a 4,000 foot high pillar.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sunagakure skies<strong>

Hitsugaya looks around to see he froze everything around him.

" RANGIKU ! " Hitsugaya shouted in panic as he sees 1/4 of the entire city covered in a deep ice mist . Hitsugaya rushes to her but suddenly he sees himself standing on sand .

" That was a close one ! " Gaara said to Hitsugaya as he's revealed to still be alive.

" What the hell ? " Hitsugaya stares with a shocked look on his face as he is staring at the 2 mile diameter sand barrier Gaara used to shield the town.

" **Sky Sand Protective Wall**(空砂防壁 _Kūsa Bōheki_). " Gaara chanted as he's revealed to have blocked Hitsugaya's attack easily.

" Impossible he tanked my strongest attack without any effort. I've could've accidentally level a large town or small city and yet he blocked it with no problems " Hitsugaya said to himself as he looks at the sand shield.

Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō covers the whole village in a deep cold mist as it quickly melts from the heat of the sand . The energy produced by the attack was 20.1 kilotons of TNT,enough to equivalent the power of the Little Boy and Fatman nukes used to level Nagasaki and Hiroshima however it was tanked by a massive 2 mile diameter,1,200 foot deep and 2,000 foot high sand wall that has the energy equivalent of 234 Kilotons of TNT ,nearly 12 times the energy contained within the Hiroshima or Nagasaki atomic bombs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Rangiku deactivates the barrier and looks at the sky to see a massive sand dome over the place.

" What incredible power, this Jinchūriki has tanked Hitsugaya's strongest blast. The Captain is in serious trouble " Rangiku said to herself as she get sees the glove lying in a back alley.

" What the hell is that ? " Said a random sand ninja.

" This is the Kazekage's sand ! " another sand ninja replied .

" Look at the size of the sand wall . I expected nothing less from the Kazekage " Baki stated looking at the sand wall as well as Kankurō

" Now that kid is about to get what's coming to him, Gaara's ultimate defense can't be beaten so easily " Kankurō replied with confidence.

" Attack preparations are ready ! " said a random ninja.

" We don't need it, Gaara has everything under control ! " Kankurō replied.

" Just what i was looking for, time to aid the Captain before it's too late " Rangiku said to herself rushes to Hitsugaya's side while still invisible due to her all the ninjas are focused on the feat Gaara did.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sunagakure skies<strong>

Hitsugaya loses 3 more petals and only has 3 petals left in his Bankai.

" This is madness, how can he block against that attack with that much thing he blocked that attack, it seems i still can't use that attack without destroying cities. Still that has token a toll on him, that gives me an opportunity to strike. All i have to do is destroy that gourd, that must be his puppet that he's using to control the sand " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" I must admit you possess great power to force me to use my ultimate defense. By gathering the best possible mineral-rich sand, the hardness of the shield is considered to be very high, it could withstand the power of any attack. I've toyed with you long enough, if this battle goes on for too long , the town might be destroyed Now that everyone has gotten to safety, i won't hold back my full power " Gaara explained to Hitsugaya to Hitsugaya as he uses a Hand Clap →, Boar hand sign→, Monkey sign → ,Rat sign →, Monkey sign →, Horse sign→ ,Dog sign →, Ram sign → Horse sign→ and finishes with another Hands in a period of 10 seconds.

" Hand signs, this is bad all this time he has been holding back his power " Hitsugaya said to himself as he prepares to block against the attack.

" **Sand Tsunami**(流砂瀑流 _Ryūsa Bakuryū_) " Gaara chanted as he summons sand around him.

" I won't let you finish, **Ryūsenka** " Hitsugaya shouted as he comes at Gaara, Hitsugaya uses Ryūsenka on Gaara in Bankai but fails to damage Gaara as the sand repels him away by the sand wave. Gaara uses all the sand he used to shield the Sunagakure , he's pushed back to the plateaus again and is surrounded by a wave of sand that buries him, Rangiku watches from a distance.

" CAPTAIN ! " Rangiku shouted in terror as she sees him engulfed in a sandwave.

" **Giant Sand Burial** (砂瀑大葬 _Sabaku Taisō_ ) " Gaara shouted as he slams both hands palm down into the sand and creates a massive concave 500 foot diameter 100 foot deep crater in the desert.

" CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN ! " Rangiku shouted as she looks in despair.

" That took care of him ! " Gaara stated.

" Captain Hitsugaya...is dead ! " Rangiku starts to cry.

Gaara tries out and his sand armor starts to crack as he flies back to the Kage palace.

" That was part of my plan ! " Hitsugaya uses Shunpo and dashes towards Gaara .

" What the hell ? " Gaara asked as he tires to attack but Hitsugaya goes for his counterattack.

" Take this ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he throws 3 tubs into the gourd and they fall inside the gourd.

" That isn't nearly enough ! " Gaara stated as he turns around and goes to attack with a sand tendril but Hitsugaya uses Shunpo to appear behind the Kazekage.

" **Ryūsenka **" Hitsugaya chanted hits Gaara's gourd but the gourd is blocked by a sand sphere.

" How did you escape my Sand Tsunami ? " Gaara asked Hitsugaya.

" I used an Ice Clone to escape the attack, i can create and shape a large amount of ice into my exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. I can only trick an opponent once with it " Hitsugaya explained to Gaara.

" Why would you waste your time trying to attack me with such a weak attack after catching me off-guard ? " Gaara asked .

" Because i was waiting to set this up, when you crushed my left arm, i shielded it with ice. I figured out your gourd absorb and controls sand " Hitsugaya stated as ice starts to cover the inside of his sand sphere.

" Huh ? " Gaara stated with shock.

" **Kōridama Keimusho**( 氷球刑務所 _Ice Sphere Prison_)" Hitsugaya shouted as he turns Gaara's sand sphere shield into a massive ice orb.

" What the hell ? " Gaara asked as he's trapped in a ice prison.

" **Kōridama Keimusho**( 氷球刑務所_Ice Sphere Prison_) anything that has come in contact with water vapor would be frozen within an ice prison that is powerful enough to freeze even the Reiatsu of the opponent, now you can't increase the density of your sand shield " Hitsugaya explained to Gaara.

" How could you bypass sand with water ? Water can't possibly penetrate sand " Gaara asked .

" Water evaporates when it hits sand that is true but one thing you overlook is the amount of water vapor that surrounded you when i hit you with my **Ryūsenka** and **Kyodaina Aisudoragon**, your sand was covered with water for a brief moment, i used the last of my Reiatsu to concentrate it into your gourd " Hitsugaya explained to Gaara notices water coming out of his gourd that then suddenly freezes and his sand armor turns brown and it starts to chip.

" Big deal , i can still form more sand ! " Gaara stated .

" Not anymore ! " Hitsugaya replied as he presses a remote which causes the gourd to glow green .

" What's going on ? " Gaara asked shocked to see no Chakra is flowing through his gourd.

" In addition to that, i infused 3 Sekkiseki tubes given to me by Mayuri incase of emergency . These prevent you from using any Kidō based attacks. Now combined with your ice cover body , i can shatter your defense " Hitsugaya explained to Gaara.

" Damn it ! " Gaara shouted as he struggles to move.

" **Hadō # 72. Denji Kyanon** (電磁キャノン _Electromagnetic Cannon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires an electric blast like a cannon towards the ice sphere and shatters the prison while not damaging Gaara.

" URRGH ! " Gaara shouted as he starts to fall down.

" If i set that off at close range, you'll use that gourds sand you used to crush my arm so quickly to guard yourself. That was also my last attack,in order to get close enough, that's why i forced your final defense with my final attack against you to drain you of your energy " Hitsugaya stated holding on to his left arm.

Gaara's sand slowly slides off, leaving Gaara with no further protection. Gaara's condition is life threatening, the sand shield around his face being fractured severely, but he still manages to move the desert sand he used to protect the village out of the village with the last bit of power he has. The village then starts to fight back, launching many exploding tag arrows at Hitsugaya only to fail.

" This is getting annoying ! " Hitsugaya said to himself but he starts to feel the pain of his injuries, Hitsugaya almost collapses due to his critical injuries combined with Reiatsu exhaustion. Hitsugaya falls down to the ground and collapses, however the Jinchūriki is about to emerge in it's half Shukaku Form and removes the Sekkiseki laced gourd .

" Damn it, it's transforming, worse yet, he removed the Sekkiseki tubes " Hitsugaya said to himself as he looks with a shock look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters of the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Baki and his troops see Gaara transforming.

" This is bad, the Kazekage used up too much Chakra in holding back that blast, now he's transforming into Shukaku " Baki stated with a panicked look on his face.

" This is bad, Gaara is losing control ! " Kankurō replied.

" What the hell is that ? " Said a random sand ninja.

" The Kazekage is turning into a monster ! " another sand ninja replied .

" The Captain barely has any power left in him, if this keeps up. He's going to die " Rangiku said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the Kazekage Palace<strong>

Hitsugaya struggles to stand up on to see Gaara charge at him. Hitsugaya barely blocks the first attack with his Bankai but the monster punches him the second time easily tossing Hitsugaya through several buildings and into the Kage Palace from, Hitsugaya gets back up and uses a Kidō spell.

" **Bakudō #63. Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Hitsugaya shouted as Hitsugaya binds down Gaara's half Shukaku Form but Gaara rips out of it with ease.

" Impossible! Physical strength alone should not be enough to break out of a level 60 Bakudō " Hitsugaya said to himself in terror.

" YOU ARE MY PREY, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ! " Gaara shouted processed under the Shukaku. Gaara is about to attack a weakened Hitsugaya but Rangiku appears in front of the monster.

" **Growl Haineko **" Rangiku shouted as she covers Gaara's eyes with her then come from behind while Hitsugaya struggles to hold Gaara's Shukaku form while still in Bankai.

" Now Rangiku use the glove ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he tries to hold back Gaara in half Shukaku's holding back Gaara's one demon arm with both his hands on his sword.

" I'LL RIP THE BOTH OF YOU TO SHREDS ! " Gaara shouted as he tries to overpower Hitsugaya.

" **Kōriryū Ketsugō **(竜尾結合 _Ice Dragon Binding Tail_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses his tail to bind Gaara's arm and cover his body, the tail then forms four crescent-shaped ice blades to bind down the struggles to hold back Gaara.

" Time to end this, **Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro** ( 尾獣 シール 手袋 _Tailed Beast Sealing Glove_) " Rangiku chanted as she hits Gaara from behind using the glove forms a skull shaped seal on Gaara's back as he reverts back to normal, Hitsugaya also reverts back to normal and is knocked out unconscious from the lack of energy left in his body.

" It worked, thank god ! Had i been a second late we would of both been dead . Mayuri is a genius for inventing Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro**. **Thanks to that, that kid's Reiatsu jumped down from **3,000,000 RYK** to **6,000 RYK** and with the exhaustion of his Reiryoku combined with the weakening of his body caused by Hitsugaya's Kido and Sekkiseki tube combination, the kid is out cold " Rangiku stated to herself as she grabs Hitsugaya and applies Ikkaku's healing ointment and gives him some bandages that she got from Hanataro . He's out cold for a few minutes, they are within the Kage palace.

" Hitsugaya, wake up. We did it, we captured the 1 Tail Demon " Rangiku gloated as Hitsugaya wakes back and puts back his sword in his sheath.

" That was too close for comfort, thanks for the save Rangiku had not for the glove, i would of been a goner " Hitsugaya replied.

" It's a good thing Hanataro gave me this healing kit before we left and i stole this ointment from Ikkaku otherwise you wouldn't even be breathing, it sucks i can't use healing Kidō, then again Kidō was never my strongest field, these rejuvenation pills should at least keep you active" Rangiku stated as she covers him in bandages.

" My body feels so stiff ! " Hitsugaya stated.

" You lost alot of spiritual power there, it's best we avoid combat for now " Rangiku replied.

" Good thing you got that glove Mayuri gave us, you came at the right time, we will have to deal with much worse if we didn't use it, not to mention this town would be destroyed " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku as he looks at the destroyed glove.

" Looks like we need a new glove ! " Rangiku replied.

" I'll call the Soul Society again to see if the Senkaimon can open quickly, it's only as matter of time before this Ninja Village attacks back . Rangiku let's get going " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku.

Rangiku goes to talk with Akon to communicate with him.

" We need to open up a Senkaimon right now . Captain Hitsugaya has sustained serious injuries and we have the Tailed Beast " Rangiku stated as ninjas close in on the palace.

" Sorry there's a problem, we are dealing with interference. Our Senkaimon is being jammed by interference within the area " Akon replied.

" Fuck, they must be jamming it ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he holds his left arm.

" We'll try to open one within 200 miles of the city " Akon stated.

" 200 miles ? That's too far away ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" Sorry Captain but it seems the area you're in is undergoing serve interference, just get out of there alive " Akon stated.

Suddenly the door is busted down and Rangiku and Hitsugaya are surrounded by over 50 sand ninjas, and 10 ANBU members.

" Looks like we got some serious problems ! " Hitsugaya said to his Vice Captain as he draws out his sword again.

" This day couldn't get any worse can it ! " Rangiku replied as they prepare to fight the wave.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2:Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

Rangiku goes around looking around the sand village trying to search for the documents, she goes into Temari's room within the Kage's palace.

" The documents should be around here somewhere ! " Rangiku said to herself as she finds a counter filled with sake.

" Oh my god they god some good sake here ! " Rangiku said as she grabs a bottle and drinks the drinks a ton of saké and gets drunk, then she tries some clothes she finds in her closet, one of them is light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, the second outfit is a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt and longer sash arranged in a bow and the last outfit wearing a dominatrix outfit, she then gets a call from Hitsugaya.

" What's taking you so long to find the documents ? " Hitsugaya asked his Vice Captain as he dodges tendrils of sand while in Bankai.

" I'm..on it Captain ch..an ! " Rangiku replied with a drunken slur.

" Are you drunk Rangiku ? " Hitsugaya stated with annoyed tone on his face.

" Mayb..e Captain, hey look at this outfit i'm wearing ! " Rangiku replied.

" I'm in the middle of a life threatening fight , i have no time for your games , get those documents immediately " Hitsugaya shouted.

" Okay i have the documents, go and take a look at them ! " Rangiku stated with a mischievous drunken tone.

" Fine, i'll take a brief look at it ! " Hitsugaya stated as he freezes Gaara with his ice gets the phone and sees Rangiku in her sexy leather outfit, he nosebleeds from the picture, while he's off-guard, Hitsugaya is hit by Gaara's sand wave " MATSUMOTO ! " Hitsugaya shouted.

**(A/N: Like it so far? With Gaara, the Kazekage of the sands captured what would be the impact of his capture to the Shinobi world? Would Hitsugaya and Rangiku escape to the Soul Society or are they doomed to begin captured ? Review , Fave and Subscribe)**


	4. Escape from the Shinobi world

**Bleach Shippūden 3:Escape from the Shinobi World**

**(A/N: Hitsugaya and Rangiku are within the Naruto World and after a long fought battle. They have successfully capture the One-Tailed Shukaku, but they're stuck within the Shinobi World as the Senkaimon to the Soul Society won't open. Will Rangiku and Hitsugaya escape from that world alive ?)**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person Narration<strong>

September 9,2001 12:00 A.M. it's been 12 hours since Hitsugaya and Rangiku arrived within the alternate dimension known as **Ninno Sekai** (忍の世界 ,_Shinobi World_ ). They manage to cross the desert and arrived at this city 6 hours thinking this was an easy capture mission but what turned out to be instead was the toughest mission of their lives. The intel about the One-Tailed Shukaku was horribly wrong, he was originally stated to be 3rd seat level but it turned out he was at Captain-level without even transforming into his beast form. Hitsugaya was overpowered by the One Tailed Beast. None of Hitsugaya's attacks had any effect on Gaara but he learned of the weakness of Gaara and managed to destroy the **Dōru** (ドール_Doll_) which turned out to be a sand gourd . Before it can transform , Rangiku used the Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro to seal his power away . Now both Hitsugaya and Rangiku is stuck in a fight these Ninjas. With Hitsugaya severely wounded from his fight with the 1 Tails, can the duo escape the world with the 1 Tails ?

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

Hitsugaya and Rangiku are still within the Kage palace. Hitsugaya's Reiatsu is now 5 times weaker than it was with his battle with Gaara. Rangiku and Hitsugaya manage to kill off the guards within the room while carrying the Jinchūriki with them. What awaited them was an army of Ninjas out to kill them.

" Rangiku, we got company ! " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku as he pulls out his sword. Rangiku manages to carry the young Jinchūriki on her right shoulder.

" Right Captain ! " Rangiku replied as she prepares to protect Hitsugaya.

20 ninjas jump out and throw Kunai at Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya dodges the attack and cuts them down with his sealed sword holding it with both hands.

" What pests ! " Hitsugaya said to himself while out of breath.

" I could tell something wasn't right with him, these regular ninja should be cannon fodder against a Captain . The battle with that Jinchūriki took it's toll on Hitsugaya " Rangiku thinks to herself as 5 grunts come at Hitsugaya while he was off guard but Rangiku manages to cut 5 of them down easily with her sealed sword.

" Captain we can't possibly fight them while carrying this kid. These guys aren't going to go down without a fight " Rangiku said to Hitsugaya.

" Then let me carry him Rangiku ! " Hitsugaya commanded.

" With only one working arm ? You can't possibly carry him " Rangiku replied as she carries Gaara .

" I'll manage ! **Bakudō # 52. Fudō Rōgoku Saegi** (浮動牢獄の遮 _Floating Prison Barrier_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds the Jinchūriki in a barrier which floats around Hitsugaya.

A soldier comes at Hitsugaya with his guard down with his sword aimed at the back of his neck with a running slash but Rangiku uses Shunpo to land her sword into the guys neck, killing him instantly.

" That was a close one ! " Hitsugaya said to his Vice Captain as he struggles to catch his breath. 2 ANBU soldiers arrive at the scene and come at Hitsugaya. 2 ANBU ninjas uses puppets against Rangiku.

" Fuck, get these things off me ! " Rangiku shouted as she cuts the strings off the puppets and then cuts the puppeteers down with her sealed sword but it turns out to be sand clones.

" Shit, these guys are everywhere ! " Hitsugaya said in a pissed off tone as the puppets come at Hitsugaya but he pulls out his sword.

" What are you doing, you haven't fully recovered " Rangiku shouted.

"** Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru** " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses his Shikai to create an ice shield to block against the puppets and freezing them in place.

Hitsugaya uses Shunpo to move at 330 ft/sec (225 MPH) cutting down two regular grunts with ease. Hitsugaya swings an ice dragon to freeze 3 ANBU soldiers throwing Kunai at him.10 ANBU soldiers gather up Chakra to use a series of flying kunai at him but Rangiku released her Haineko to cut apart 20 Chūnin Ninjas with ease with her Haineko and 5 ANBU members as well.

" More just keep on coming ! " Rangiku said to Hitsugaya .

" These Ninjas are alot tougher than i though, lets take to the air Rangiku " Hitsugaya commanded as he grabs Rangiku to jump into the air.

" Take them down ! " one of the ninjas ordered as 20 Shinobi attack with a rain of kunai and exploding tags.

" **Wind Style: Gale Palm** (風遁・烈風掌_Fūton: Reppūshō_) " the rabbit mask ANBU chanted as he claps his hands firing a gale blast.

"** Wind Style: Twister Shot **( 早口画像_Fūton:_ _Hayakuchi Gazō_) " one of the cat mask ANBU members said as he shoots wind infused Chakra from his mouth that takes on the form of a twister .

"** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **" one of the ANBU members with a tiger mask.

" **Water Style: Raging Waves** (水遁・水乱波 _Suiton: Mizurappa_ ) " said a ANBU member with a bull mask shooting water from his mouth.

" **Bankai :Daiguren Hyōrinmaru **" Hitsugaya chanted as he goes into his Bankai form and carries Rangiku on his back while Gaara floats around him due to his Kidō. The Reiatsu from his Bankai freezes all attacks around him.

Rangiku's entire body is overwhelmed by the freezing cold Bankai wings. They fly around the city until they see 30 arrow launcher emplacements preparing to launch massive 10 foot long arrows with explosive tags attached to them.

" Fire ! " shouted one soldier as the sand ninjas fire a series of giant deadly exploding arrows, Hitsugaya manages to dodges the volley as each shot gets closer to them .

" Damn you ! " one soldier shouted as he fires the massive arrow launcher with a crew of 5 men naming it as the arrow travels at 1,056 ft/sec( 720 MPH). Hitsugaya uses Shunpo moving at 3,300 ft/sec (2,250 MPH) a split second before the arrow hit him, the arrow explodes 50 feet away from them.

Rangiku and Hitsugaya are being barraged by 50 exploding arrows the size of cruise missiles while several ninja even leap 300 meters high trying to catch the Captain but they then encounter 10 arrow launchers 1 mile next to the gate.

" Rangiku take out those arrows ! " Hitsugaya commanded.

" No problem ! " Rangiku replied as she charges up her Kidō.

" Aim up there ! " said one of the soldiers as they all draw out their kunai while some take out crossbows and the group of 5 launchers aim the massive bow at Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

"** Hadō # 46 Jishin** (地震 _Earthquake_) " Rangiku chanted as she shoots a beam into the ground that sets off an earthquake that strikes everyone nearby with a powerful shockwave. The earthquake levels everything within a 500 foot radius and destroys 4 arrow launchers. Several more fire at Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

" Damn , those arrows are a pain in my ass ! " Hitsugaya stated while struggling to fly around.

" I can really tell that battle seriously drained his Reiatsu. Ordinarily dodging arrows like this is child's play to him, especially in Bankai mode " Rangiku said to herself but suddenly an arrow comes towards Rangiku but Hitsugaya shields Rangiku by extending his left ice wing twice as large to protect Rangiku from the blast and explosion.

" That was a close call ! " Hitsugaya said to his Vice Captain while worn out.

" Damn Captain, you are freezing cold ! You really need to control your Reiatsu better " Rangiku said to her Captain.

" Sorry, i'm was just tense from having to use all my power in that battle. These ninja are far more dangerous than we originally though . Had you tried using airwalking, you would of eventually got killed by those arrows " Hitsugaya replied in a serious tone with a clear look of exhaustion.

Rangiku and Hitsugaya then encounter 5 more arrow launchers at the gates firing arrows at them but they manage to dodge them.

" Damn, these thing are a pain in the ass ! " Hitsugaya shouted.

" Take this!** Hadō # 33 . Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Rangiku shouted as she shoots a blast destroying the arrow launcher and the building there, Hitsugaya takes out the remaining ones with his ice dragons and they manage to leave outside to the village gate.

" Damn it, those two are leaving the village with my younger brother " Kankurō stated to himself.

" Cease fire immediately, we might accidentally kill Gaara " Baki commanded.

" Does he think he can leave this village with our Kazekage ? " Kankurō shouted with a real pissed off attitude as he sees Hitsugaya carry Gaara with Rangiku. Kankurō sees them almost outside the gate, Baki thinks of the situation.

" Are they planning on taking him alive ? " Baki stated to himself knowing Gaara is still alive.

" They're not getting away ! " Kankurō replied as he rushes out to fight Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

" Don't rush out, wait for the pursuit squads " Baki said trying to reason with Kankurō but he's too pissed off to listen to his orders.

" The kid is severely wounded from his battle with Gaara, i think i could take on that brat as for the woman she would be only a nuisance to me at most. We'll lose sight of him if we wait around " Kankurō explained to his commander as he dash off to intercept and destroy Hitsugaya and Rangiku leaping over 100 meters in the air and increased his speed to around 916.7 ft/sec(625 MPH).

" I'll call a squad immediately, don't take them on by yourself " Baki stated as Kankurō is already 3,700 feet from him.

" Yeah i know ! " Kankurō replied pretending to follow orders even through he's a good mile away from him and he could barely hear him anymore. Kankurō pursues them with 2 Chūnin soldiers with him.

" Those bastards were after Gaara from the start " Kankurō said to himself.

" Kankurō ! " said both Chūnin sand Ninjas.

" What are your orders ? " one of the Chūnins asked.

" Don't let him get away ! " Kankurō demanded as they finally reached the gate after 20 seconds of traveling up to 3.5 miles from the palace area, up ahead a mile away they see Hitsugaya land on the ground.

" They landed Captain Kankurō ! " said one of the Chūnin grunts.

" What the hell ? Squad 1 should be standing guard over there, there should be a huge uproar at that gate " Kankurō stated as we arrive at the scene , Kankurō decides to go at full speed at 9,166.7 ft/sec(6,250 MPH) appearing in front of the silver-haired Captain.

" I got you now ! " Kankurō shouted as he prepares to draw out the puppets and is joined by a Special Jōunin, 5 ANBU ninja and 20 Chūnins which appeared several seconds after he arrived at the gate.

" Damn it ! **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) " Hitsugaya shouted as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. The slash creates a 100 foot high ice wall, the blast causes a landslide of rocks falling on Kankurō's team.

Baki arrives using Shunshin at 16,500 ft/sec(11,250 MPH) covering the distance of 4.5 miles in just 126 milliseconds . A squad of 4 Chūnins arrive to see the rock debris and believe Kankurō was crushed underneath the 200 tons of earth and ice.

" Th-This can't be ! This means that the group who went to rescue the Kazekage are ! " Baki shouted with shock and despair.

" It can't be! They got Kankurō too ! " Baki stated only to see a large Salamander puppet easily overpower the rocks using and get out of the debris.

" That was a close call ! " Kankurō said to the group inside his puppet.

" What happened here ? " Baki asked.

" They got away, worse yet, they brutally wiped out an entire squad stationed at the village gate so easily. There should have been a huge uproar when the enemy i didn't hear a single thing, i sent several messages out there earlier and none of them returned " Kankurō explained to Baki while being surrounded by 24 fatally wounded bodies.

" Worse yet these bodies look like they were killed hours ago before Gaara started fighting " Baki stated .

" I could only save two of these guys , get them immediate medical attention " Kankurō replied.

" Right ! " Baki replied as his men carry the two injured.

" I'm going after them myself and bring back Gaara " Kankurō said to Baki as he goes to pursue Hitsugaya.

" That kid defeated Gaara, you stand no chance " Baki stated .

" I don't care, you expect me to abandon my brother, besides he's weakened from his battle with Gaara, killing him should be easy " Kankurō replied with confidence as he follows them using Gaara's sand as a guide.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Rukia arrives at Ichigo's house after searching the entire day for disappeared from his house. She spent the entire day searching for Ichigo within the last 16 hours all over Karakura town and even within the Soul Society. She walked into the house only to see Yuzu and Karin still up. It was 4 hours pass their bedtimes, they couldn't sleep because they were concerned about their big brother being gone. That's where she hears Yuzu crying over Ichigo being missing.

" Where is big brother ? " Yuzu stated with tears in her eyes and panic written all over her face.

" Calm down, he'll be fine " Karin answered calmly trying to comfort her sister.

" How can you be calm about this ? " Yuzu stated with a worried tone to her voice.

" Give him two or three days and he'll come back like nothing happened " Karin replied with confidence .

" Hey guys ! " Rukia said to them.

" Did you find by brother ? " Yuzu asked with tears still in her eyes but had some glimmer of hope that she found him.

" No, i'm sorry ! " Rukia answered as she leaves to the rooftop.

Yuzu goes to cry in her room and cry to sleep meanwhile Rukia stands on the rooftop of Ichigo's house. Rukia uses her Denreishinki to try finding Ichigo's Reiatsu within a 10 mile radius but nothing picked up

" I can't find any trace of his Reiatsu, where did you go Ichigo ? " Rukia said to herself.

Suddenly Soifon appears behind Rukia using Shunpo holding some documents in her hands.

" Where's Ichigo Kurosaki ? " Soifon asked Rukia with a serious tone on her face.

" Captain Soifon, what do you want with Ichigo ? " Rukia asked Soifon.

" It's not just Ichigo i want, i'm here to tell everyone of his friends the bad news that we got involving Sosuke Aizen's plan. It's best you get Orihime, Chad and Uryū as well as Ichigo, i would find Squad 11's seated officers stationed on earth to inform them about this " Soifon explained to Rukia .

" Ichigo went missing and i don't even know where Uryū is at, Uryū has been gone for nearly a week and Ichigo hasn't been seen since the Arrancar attack yesterday " Rukia stated.

" Fine bring everyone you can to Kisuke's shop, it's best everyone knows about the grim news " Soifon replied.

" Right Captain.. " Rukia responded.

" Don't be so formal, just call me Soifon ! " Soifon stated as she feels on Rukia's hair.

" Thanks ! " Rukia replied with a creeped out look on her face.

" You're pretty cute ! " Soifon stated further creeping Rukia out.

" Thanks but i don't go that way ! " Rukia replied trying to shake off the flirtatious babe.

" I'm only kidding with you, besides my love is for Yoruichi " Soifon responded feeling a bit awkward for flirting with Rukia and then leaves with an embarrassed look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sunagakure<strong>

September 9,2001 1:00 A.M. Baki arrives back at the Kage Palace . Baki has assembled backup to aid Kankurō.

" Have a pursuit squad follow Kankurō's trail immediately! " Baki demanded.

" Yes sir ! " said a random Chūnin ninja.

" Also, send the Hidden Village of Konoha a message explaining the situation right them it's an emergency! " Baki commanded.

" Yes sir ! " the random Chūnin soldier replied as he uses Shunshin.

" Something..Something terrible is about to begin " Baki said to himself .

The same Ninja arrives at the hawk station and places a message within the backpack of the hawk.

" We're counting on you Takamaru ! " said the Chūnin ninja as the hawk flies a vast distance to Konoha.

The townsfolk within Sunagakure look around wondering what just happened.

" Mommy what happened to the Kazekage ? " said a little boy.

" He'll be okay ! " said a middle-aged female civilian .

" I'm sure he'll come back soon ! " said the concerned mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura Town<strong>

Soifon gathered all the Karakura town defenders into the liar of Kisuke's shop where she came with some bone chilling news about the developments that we learned about Sosuke Aizen's plot to destroy Karakura town to form the Ōken so he can kill the Soul King.

" So this is Sosuke Aizen's plan all along ? " Kisuke asked Soifon with a calm look on his face.

" Yep, that's what the intel we digged up " Soifon answered.

" So the Tailed Beast attacks are connected to him trying to gain the Ōken? " Kisuke asked.

" That's true ! " Soifon replied with a mad look on her face.

" Something wrong Soifon ? " Kisuke questioned the raven haired Captain.

" Nothing ! " Soifon answered.

" Let's get to discussing the issue ! " Kisuke said to Soifon.

" I hate how you pretend like you had nothing to do with this mess even though it was because of you creating the Hōgyoku, Aizen was able to achieve the level of power of creating these Arrancar as well in addition of these Shinobi and Tailed Beasts " Soifon said to herself.

" So Aizen plans on destroying this town ? " Renji asked.

" Yes, he plans to kill everyone within this town to achieve his goals " Soifon answered with a stern look on her face.

" Why this town in particular ? There are hundreds of cities throughout the world ? " Ikkaku asked .

" Yeah attacking this town seems sort of random don't you think ? " Yumichika questioned the shopkeeper .

" Because this town is the highest concentration of spiritual energy within the human world. In order to forge the Ōken, one needs to have 100,000 souls within a half a mile radius, the formation of the Ōken itself produces an explosion wiping out everything within a 10 mile radius " Soifon explained to the group .

" We can't let him do that ! " Orihime stated with a shocked look on her face.

" Is there anyway for us to stop him ? " Chad asked.

" Relax Orihime, we'll find a way no matter what " Yoruichi answered as she appears behind her.

" Lady Yoruichi ! " Soifon shouted startled and filled with joy of her appearance here.

" We can't find Ichigo Kurosaki anywhere ! " Rukia stated.

" Yamamoto ordered me to Search for all of Ichigo's friends including Ichigo himself, help me find Ichigo and his friends " Soifon demanded everyone.

" Do i get to fight Ichigo for a rematch from last time back in the Soul Society ? " Ikkaku asked.

" Sure you can, as long as you keep him alive " Soifon answered with a sarcastic tone.

" Why does it matter if he dies or no ? We always fight to the death in Squad 11 " Ikkaku stated.

" He's no use to us if he's dead ! " Soifon replied joking around.

" Right ! " Chad responded as Chad, Orihime , Rukia , Yumichika, Renji and Ikkaku search around Karakura town for Ichigo.

" You got our backing, just get us off the crimes list " Yoruichi said to the Squad 2 Captain .

" Well i already have you removed from the list but i'm afraid i can't remove Kisuke, it was his Hōgyoku that started this mess. He's still under arrest for creating an object that capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows. Also there was the whole thing of you planting the Hōgyoku inside Rukia's Gigai without her knowledge causing her to lose her Shinigami powers " Soifon explained to Yoruichi she kicks Kisuke in the face and handcuffs him in front of everyone but Yoruichi intervenes and removes the handcuffs.

" What are you doing Soifon ? We can't do anything about the problem ahead if we're going to fight this new threat " Yoruichi stated.

" He's responsible for the mess that's happening right now, he has to go down " Soifon shouted angrily.

" You need to calm down Soifon, your orders were to give us intel, not make any arrests. You have no warrant to arrest Kisuke " Yoruichi replied .

" He's the reason you were forced into exile, why take his side ? " Soifon asked with a furious tone.

" Soifon ,why don't you like Kisuke ? " Yoruichi asked with a serious tone to her voice.

" Because he's a criminal unfit for the stealth force " Soifon answered .

" Calm down Soifon ! " Yoruichi stated .

" He's the reason you left me for 100 years and i can never forgive him for that, that's a crime in itself " Soifon shouted with anger in her voice.

" Listen you can arrest me after we bring down Aizen " Kisuke stated.

" Kisuke ! " Yoruichi shouted.

" Don't taunt me, once i return to the Soul Society, i'm ordering for your arrest " Soifon replied as she leaves the shop furious.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Konoha Hotel`<strong>

**3rd person pov**

It's near day fall as Temari prepares to leave her hotel after putting on her clothes and heading back to meets Shikamaru who appeared waiting for her outside the hotel.

" What are you doing up so early ? Everyone's still sleeping " Shikamaru asked while behind an alleyway noticeably tried and even yawned .

" I can't stay away from my village for too long, i figured i should leave as soon as i finished my business here " Temari answered while walking with Shikamaru.

" Without even eating breakfast ? " Shikamaru asked .

" I'll find a tea house or something on the way " Temari answered.

" That would barely be enough for a long trip back home " Shikamaru stated.

" Don't worry about me ! By the way what are you doing here awake at this hour ? " Temari asked him.

" It's a drag, but i'm supposed to be your guide for the most part " Shikamaru answered.

" It sucks , but it's still my mission ! " Shikamaru replied.

" Well, you did a great job ! " Temari said to Shikamaru with a smile on her face .

After slowly walking to the gate Temari and Shikamaru parted ways and Temari heads off to Sunagakure.

" The next time i see you is at the Chūnin exams right ? " Shikamaru asked.

" Yeah see you around ! " Temari replied.

" Same here Temari ! " Shikamaru said to his friend.

" You need to hurry up and become a Jōunin. You should be able to do it quickly if you stop complaining and take your missions seriously " Temari said to Shikamaru as he just stares at Temari with a blank look on his face and scratches his head, Temari smirked and left her hometown.

* * *

><p><strong>200 miles northeast of Sunagakure<strong>

September 9, 2001 6:00 A.M. Hitsugaya and Rangiku camped out within the one of the caves in the middle of the desert . The injuries Hitsugaya sustained were serious. His left arm was virtually gone as if it was almost cut off, he could barely sleep due to the pain on his left arm. The fatigue was setting in even with the food pills and bandages . The One Tails is still with them thanks to the Kidō Hitsugaya placed on him.

" Rangiku, wake up, Rangiku wake up ! " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku then he notices Sake bottles all over here .

" What happened ? " Rangiku asked in a drunken slur.

" Where the hell you got Sake ? " Hitsugaya demanded.

" Hey Captain...want..some sake, got it from the palace " Rangiku answered in a drunken slur.

" This is no time to get drunk Rangiku, we have a Jinchūriki to report into the Soul Society " Hitsugaya stated but she goes back to sleep .

" Too... Sleepy ! " Rangiku replied as she falls to sleep.

" Hey don't back to sleep ! " Hitsugaya replied as he runs towards to Rangiku.

" Umm...Mmm ! " Rangiku murmured as she starts to have dreams.

" Listen to-! " Hitsugaya shouted but then he sees her robe all opened out with her boobs expose

" MMM ! " Rangiku moaned as she starts to have vivid dreams.

" Damn Rangiku and her fine body i already lost alot of blood from the battle we had yesterday " Hitsugaya said to himself holding his nose to prevent blood from spilling out.

" Oh, don't! Don't touch..." Rangiku said to herself while asleep.

" Just what the hell is she dreaming about ? How can she sleep so soundly in an situation like this ? " Hitsugaya said to himself about Rangiku.

" Mmm, there are so many well hung men around me ... how about you take turns with me ? " Rangiku pervertly said out loud while having dirty dreams.

" Hey your shirt is open ! " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku as he tires to close her short but his hand was caught and she placed it on her boobs.

" Toshiro you Pervert ! " Rangiku shouted shocking and annoying her Captain by such a comment.

" Pre..prev..? What did you call me ? " Hitsugaya asked in shock and annoyance yet blushing at the thought of seeing Rangiku's boobs.

" It's okay to be interested in a woman's body, i understand " Rangiku stated as she removes her clothes in front of Hitsugaya.

" You've got it all wrong! I'm not a pervert " Hitsugaya replied as he goes outside but then he was nearly hit by an exploding Kunai.

Hitsugaya then sees a young man wearing a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red tie around his waist wearing face paint and a forehead protector with an angry look on his face.

" I finally found you brat, i'll be taking back my brother now " Kankurō said Hitsugaya .

" Who are you ? " Hitsugaya asked .

" Well i might as well tell a brat like you my real name, I'm Kankurō , Jōunin of Sunagakure " Kankurō answered .

" A Jōunin huh, so you must be and elite soldier, you're not all that powerful if you asked me " Hitsugaya stated as he checked his Denreishinki.

" What the hell are you doing ? " Kankurō asked Hitsugaya.

" You're only **300 RYK **" Hitsugaya answered as he measures his power with the phone .

" RYK ! ? What that hell is that ? " Kankurō questioned the silver-haired Captain .

" The RYK level determines the level of power of a fighter. I have a maximum of **60,000 RYK** , you can't even compare to me with only** 300 RYK **" Hitsugaya explained to Kankurō.

" It doesn't matter you're going to die today , that little RYK measurement is a load of shit and isn't going to scare me away " Kankurō shouted as he throws a kunai knife towards Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya blocks it with his sealed sword.

" Is that all you got ? " Hitsugaya asked taunting Kankurō.

Hitsugaya then uses Shunpo to go behind him at 183.3 ft/sec (125 MPH) but the wounds on his arm botches his attack and gives Kankurō another opportunity to swing a kunai at him again and launches it at his face. Hitsugaya's body still hasn't fully recovered from the battle with the Gaara. He was barely able to dodge the attack by a few inches but Kankurō retracts the blade using a nearly invisible rope made of Chakra to catch him off guard. Hitsugaya blocks it with his sealed sword however Kankurō catches Hitsugaya's weakened left arm with those ropes.

" Gotcha ! " Kankurō said to Hitsugaya.

" What is this ? " Hitsugaya said to Kankurō shocked that he caught his arm .

" Surprised ? It's **Chakura no Ito** (チャクラの糸 _Chakra Threads_) a technique that is usually used by puppet users to allow them to control their puppets in battle. I can also use this to control the target by force if the person is severely weakened or damaged rendering them unable to resist like you " Kankurō explained to Hitsugaya with a grin.

" Damn it ! " Hitsugaya shouted trying to resist and break the ropes but Kankurō catches Hitsugaya right arm as well.

" It's useless ! " Kankurō replied.

" He's controlling my movements with just one hand , i vastly underestimated him " Hitsugaya said to himself shocked to see this.

" **Kugutsu no Jutsu:Karasu** (傀儡の術:烏,_Puppet Technique:Crow_) " Kankurō chanted as he throws a scroll on the ground summons a puppet with three-eyes, four-arms, jagged teeth and spiky brown hairstyle. Kankurō comes at Hitsugaya with a hidden wrist knife from crows left arm coming at his face but Rangiku appears to save her Captain .

" **Hadō # 4 . Byakurai** (白雷, _White Lightning_) " Rangiku chanted as she shoots a lightning blast knocking back the puppet before it can hit Hitsugaya.

" A puppet technique, it's kind like his Zanpakutō , You're a Bount ? " Rangiku asked .

" What the hell is a Bount ? I never heard of a Bount and i don't care, you guys are going to pay for kidnapping my brother " Kankurō replied with anger on his face.

" Let me take care of him.. " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku trying to get back up but then collapses to the ground with barely any energy left in him.

" Idiot you want to open up these wounds, you're only 20% of your strength, you will hurt yourself fighting him even more, get that kid to the Soul Society, i will meet you there " Rangiku scolded Hitsugaya as she cuts the ropes off his hand.

" Oh no you don't ! " Kankurō shouted as he aims Crow at Hitsugaya with the hidden wrist blade flying only to be blocked by Rangiku using one hand holding her sword, the collision kicks up sand up to 20 feet high.

" Attacking an injured Captain, you have no honor, this ends now " Rangiku shouted as she holds back the attack from Karasu.

" What would you thieves know about honor ? You kidnapped my brother and attacked our village you Akatsuki scum ! " Kankurō replied with anger.

" What's a Akatsuki ? " Rangiku asked still holding back the blade .

" How dare you mock me ? I must say you impressed my seeing you can match Karasu's speed " Kankurō answered with a smirk on his face.

" Do you know who i am ? " Rangiku asked Kankurō as she raises her Reiatsu and creates a white aura around her body, her robe that she wore as a disguise was blown away from the Reiatsu .

" I see, you're no ordinary woman ! " Kankurō said to Rangiku.

" Don't underestimate the Vice Captain of squad 10 Rangiku Matsumoto ! " Rangiku replied as she prepares to attack.

" Vice Captain ? " Kankurō asked as he launches his Karasu at Rangiku, she clashes her blade against Kankurō's Karasu's wrist blades which come at her . Rangiku backflips behind Kankurō and cuts his back with a sword swipe.

" Too slow ! " Rangiku taunted as she evades another strike. Kankurō uses his Karasu to swing it's blades at Rangiku from behind but Rangiku flash steps and comes at Kankurō, Karasu blocks the attack and holds Rangiku back.

" You're not half bad with a sword, however Karasu isn't just limited to close range combat " Kankurō explained to Rangiku as he launches several knives from Karasu's mouth, Rangiku uses Shunpo to evade the attack.

" Damn, this guy is going to be tougher than i though, time to end this quickly **Growl Haineko **" Rangiku chanted as she releases her ash and uses it to cut Karasu puppet into pieces with one swipe of her blade.

" Not a bad plan destroying my puppet however do you think cutting my puppet would end this ? Every part of Karasu's body is a weapon " Kankurō chanted as he summons a hidden poisoned giant needle in it's mouth of the severed puppet head and sends it flying as well as it's other limbs at Rangiku but Rangiku uses her Haineko to shield herself and repel the puts back his puppet and then has it shoot multiple poison needles from Karasu's mouth but Rangiku uses her own attack against them.

" **Haineko Shippofuru **(灰猫のしっぽをふる, _Ash Cat Tail Whip_) " Rangiku chanted as she summons several whip like ash tendrils to knock apart Karasu and cuts Kankurō's shoulder.

" How is she blocking my attacks so easily ? She hasn't even moved a muscle " Kankurō said to himself with a shock look on his face.

" It's useless, i can shield and attack with my Haineko attack, each particle is a tiny blade , there are hundreds of millions of blades that can block any attack you can throw at me. What's wrong done already ? " Rangiku arrogantly taunted .

" I'm just getting started ! " Kankurō replied as he pulls out a second scroll.

" Another scroll ? " Rangiku asked looking at the scroll .

" It seems Karasu isn't enough for someone of your level " Kankurō answered.

" You mean your sex doll, i must say, it's very homely looking, you can do alot better " Rangiku stated taunting the Puppetmaster .

" Time for a puppet performance, the last thing you would ever show " Kankurō replied.

" Cool, a performance, i will love to see a show, i was getting bored in this desert heat " Rangiku sarcastically responded.

" You bitch, this isn't a joke, i will kill you.** Kugutsu no Jutsu:Kuroari** (傀儡の術 :黒蟻 _Puppet Technique :Black Ant_) " Kankurō chanted as he summons a puppet with a bucket-shaped face sporting two sharp red horns and six arms; its facial features include three eyes similar to Crow, with a dark disheveled hairstyle. It's overall body-frame somewhat resembles a large barrel.

" So you have another puppet ? " Rangiku asked.

" Let's see how well you can keep up with my puppets with double the offensive power " Kankurō answered.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya manages to get a call from the Soul Society.

" Captain Hitsugaya, we stabilized the Senkaimon, you are free to pass through the gate " Akon said to the silver-haired Captain .

" We're encountering a small problem, we're in the middle of a fight right now. The Shinobi are trying to recapture the One Tailed beast " Hitsugaya replied.

" Okay take care of the foe ! " Akon said to Hitsugaya.

" Fine ! " Hitsugaya replied as he closed my phone and detected an increase of spiritual power from the Bount fighting Rangiku " I see so the guy has increased his spiritual power to **3,000 RYK,** not bad but nothing Rangiku can't handle " Hitsugaya said to himself with confidence in Rangiku's abilities.

" You will give me back Gaara ! " Kankurō shouted as he has crow and Black Ant surround ant comes at her with a series of rapid slashes.

Rangiku tries to block both slashes with her shield while crow comes at her from behind and launches needles at blocks the attacks and goes for her counterattack and cuts them up but they come at her head with a blade but Rangiku dodges it and her scarf gets cut by Kuroari .

" That was too close for comfort ! " Rangiku said to herself.

" **Poison Mist Inferno: Consecutive Needle Combo** (毒霧地獄・ばりばり百連発_Dokukiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu_) " Kankurō chanted as his puppets Black Ant and Crow surround Rangiku and fire poison smoke bombs at launches poison gas bombs at the opponent, surrounding them with gas. Then both puppets launch a barrage of needles from their arms at the now blinded Rangiku. Rangiku struggles to block the hits from the poison gas cloud while avoiding the deadly poison.

" Damn, his movements have gotten faster, i can barely keep up , especially with these dirty tricks of his " Rangiku stated to herself but suddenly she is hit in the leg by Black Ant's blade and Black Ant engulfs her inside it's belly.

" You didn't notice that Black Ant vanished " Kankurō said Rangiku.

" Rangiku ! " Hitsugaya shouted shocked that she was taken in by Black Ant.

" I can't move ! " Rangiku shouted while trapped inside the puppet struggling to move.

" Time to end this ! **Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden**(黒秘技機々一発_Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu_) " Kankurō chanted as he traps Rangiku in the torso of Black Ant. After this is accomplished, Crow separates into eight components. The torso is left behind while the arms, legs, and head are positioned around Black Ant, each with a sharp blade. Kankurō guides the separate pieces into slits in Black Ant's torso but Rangiku counters with her own attack.

" **Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_) " Rangiku countered as she uses that power to bust right out of the puppet and creates a deadly 100 foot diameter, 1,000 foot high tornado that sucks up all the sand forming a sand tornado.

" I see, that attack the one you used on Gaara, i guess ordinary puppets won't cut it against you " Kankurō said to Rangiku as he pulls out his last scroll.

" I won't let you use another puppet ! " Rangiku replied as she concentrates the tornado around Kankurō and cuts him into ribbons and then the ash tornado explodes and Rangiku finishes the job.

" That guy was kind of tough ! " Rangiku said to herself as she feels her leg going numb.

" Gotcha again ! " Kankurō said to Rangiku.

" Crap i'm poisoned, i can barely move ! " Rangiku said to herself as she struggles to move.

" Rangiku ! " Hitsugaya shouted knowing that she's been badly poisoned by the attack, he then sees smoke appear from the area near Rangiku.

" Looks like the poison is finally kicking in ! " Kankurō laughed surrounding himself with a giant salamander puppet.

" How did you survive that attack ? " Rangiku asked panting from the poison.

" It's simple, thanks to my ultimate puppet** Sanshōuo** (山椒魚_Salamander_), Sanshōuo's defensive power is that of an iron wall, it can withstand the impact of 1,000 tons, your little sword won't be able to even dent the puppet " Kankurō explained to Rangiku gloating the power of his puppet.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya looks from a distance to see that Rangiku is now in danger, the opponent she's fighting is now 10 times stronger than her.

" **30...30,000 RYK**, Run Rangiku, he's too powerful " Hitsugaya shouted hoping she would heard him but she doesn't seem to hear him.

" Let's put that theory to the test shall we ! " Rangiku stated as she swings her sword at Kankurō .

" It's a futile effort to fight me in this form ! " Kankurō replied as he goes for his attack.

"** Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_) " Rangiku chanted as she uses that power to bust right out of the puppet and creates a deadly 100 foot diameter,1,000 foot high tornado , this time the tornado doesn't even put a starch on the puppet.

" Not even a starch, but how ? " Rangiku asked with shock and terror.

" Is that all you got ? Oh well time to end this " Kankurō taunted as he goes for the offensive.

" I'm not done yet ! " Rangiku replied .

" Now die ! " Kankurō shouted as he has Sanshōuo dashes at 9,166.7 ft/sec(6,250 MPH) and comes to eat Rangiku but Hitsugaya manages to move her away last second.

" Captain ? " Rangiku asked with a shocked look on her face.

" About time you revealed yourself child, now burn to ashes **Secret Black Move Spinning Flames Arson** (秘密黒移動紡績炎放火_Himitsu kuroidō bōseki-en hōka_) " Kankurō chanted as he shoots a giant jet of flames from Sanshōuo's mouth but Hitsugaya was able to draw out his sword and release his Shikai.

"** Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru** " Hitsugaya chanted as he releases his Shikai to freeze the ground to shield Rangiku and himself from the flames but the flames melt through his Shikai, the flames come right after him and Hitsugaya's engulfed in the flames .

" Looks like there both toast , there's no way they would of survived Sanshōuo's flamethrower. It's hot enough to melt solid steel in seconds " Kankurō said to himself.

" **Bankai :Daiguren Hyōrinmaru **" Hitsugaya chanted as the flames are instantly frozen from the release of his Bankai and he dash towards Kankurō.

" Impossible ! He froze solid thermite flames which are even hotter than lava " Kankurō said to himself shocked to see Hitsugaya do such a feat.

" Now die ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he goes to strike Kankurō but his attack is swatted down by Sanshōuo's tail. Hitsugaya's is slammed into a rock 100 feet from the impact of the tail whip.

" Looks like you still haven't recovered your real power kid " Kankurō said to Hitsugaya in a mocking tone.

" I'm not a kid ! " Hitsugaya replied with an annoyed look on his face.

" I hate children and the children i hate the most are the cocky tough guys like you who steal my brother " Kankurō stated as he prepares to launch another attack.

Hitsugaya's stands with his sword out and blocks multiple tail strikes from the monstrous creature and even evaded it's sharp teeth which almost cleaves Hitsugaya's head off and instead cuts a few hairs off his head. He then uses that puppet fries more poison needles at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya manages to evade them all.

" **Ryūsenka **" Hitsugaya chanted as he hits Sanshōuo directly with the attack but Kankurō shook of the attack and countered with launching more flames at him.

" What's wrong, having difficulty keeping up with the attacks ? " Kankurō asked as he shoots more flames at the silver-haired Captain . Hitsugaya is then hit by Black Ant and Crow from behind and knocked into a rock 50 feet away .

" Now die, **Secret Black Move Exploding Cluster Bombs**(秘密黒移動クラスター爆弾を爆発_Himitsu kuroidō kurasutā bakudan bakuhatsu_) " Kankurō chanted as he shoots cluster bombs from Sanshōuo back that flies into the sky and all 30 of them fall on Hitsugaya's position, Kankurō takes cover behind Sanshōuo as he creates a 1,000 foot radius explosion.

" How do you like those apples brat ? Now that you're dead, i would be taking Gaara back " Kankurō arrogantly laughed.

" I'm afraid i can't let you do that ! " Hitsugaya replied as he reveals to still be alive.

" How did you survive all those cluster bombs ? " Kankurō asked shocked to see Hitsugaya still alive.

" Had not for me using **Bakudō # 73 . Tozanshō **(倒山晶,_Inverse Mountain Crystal_) to protect myself last second i'll be dead . You're much tougher than i thought however it's time i show you the difference in our powers" Hitsugaya explained to Kankurō as he gathers all the moisture in the atmosphere to gain more power .

" That power again ? Let's see what you got " Kankurō said to himself.

" **Tenso Jurin **" Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots a massive beam of energy within the sky causing everything within a 1,000 foot radius to freeze around him.

" So this kid is finally at the level of a Jōunin again ? " Kankurō said to himself.

" Now my full power has been resorted but only for a short while, i must end him with one attack " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" Time to end this **Secret Black Move:Hellfire Laser Beam**(秘密黒移動：ヘルレーザービーム_Himitsu kuroidō: Herurēzābīmu_) " Kankurō chanted as he charges up a powerful laser beam from Sanshōuo's mouth.

" **Kyodaina Aisudoragon** (巨大な アイスドラゴン _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots a 40 foot long Chinese dragon with wings that creates a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion of ice that turns that part of the desert into a frozen wasteland, the blast negates the laser beam and gave Hitsugaya enough time to strike Sanshōuo head on .

" He was able to freeze my laser ! " Kankurō said to himself shocked to see his strongest attack frozen.

" **Ryūsenka **" Hitsugaya chanted as he goes to stab Kankurō.

" That again ? That won't work against the defenses of Sanshōuo, is that all you got brat ? " Kankurō taunted.

" Damn it , i'm running out of Reiatsu already, these wounds are a pain in the ass " Hitsugaya stated to himself as he dashes past the puppet. Hitsugaya manages to hit the joint of the puppet and freeze the puppet.

" Not bad but my Sanshōuo impenetrable to all your attacks " Kankurō arrogantly taunted but then he suddenly realizes that his puppet cracks into pieces from the attack and Hitsugaya goes through the puppet and hits Kankurō directly with the attack.

" You fool, you never stood a chance against me " Hitsugaya stated to him as he resealed his sword after destroying his last puppet. Sanshōuo shatters into pieces and freezes.

" How, how we're you able to bypass my defenses ? " Kankurō asked shocked to see his puppet destroyed .

" It's simple , Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, i don't need water to be present in order for me to use its abilities, it's also cold enough to freeze Reiatsu of an enemy of equal power level or weaker, you're indeed Captain level if you pushed me this far while under limited Reiatsu " Hitsugaya explained to Kankurō.

" What the hell ? " Kankurō questioned with a confused look on his face, then he recognizes that his hands are frozen from the attack.

" You're puppets strength and power are determined by the amount of Reiatsu you put into your energy strings, by freezing your strings, i weakened your defense and crushed it " Hitsugaya stated analyzing his powers.

" I see , you froze Chakra solid and that must of weakened the joints " Kankurō said to the sliver haired Captain .

" You're right on one thing, i couldn't pierce the thing with a head on strike even at full power however i didn't need to directly destroy ,i just had to eliminate the puppeteer who controlled it . You're a long-range fighter that was weak against close range combat, now you have no defense or offense left " Hitsugaya explained to Kankurō as he opened up a Senkaimon.

" Damn it, damn you , you think i wouldn't go down without taking you with me " Kankurō shouted as he tires to move but has no power left.

" Don't bother, i shattered your **Saketsu**(鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_). Even if you were to survive, you would no longer have powers and reside as an ordinarily human " Hitsugaya explained to Kankurō.

" Who are you ? What are you, and why are you fading away from my site ? " Kankurō asked desperately trying to get back up.

" Shinigami Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 Tōshirō Hitsugaya " Hitsugaya replied.

" Shinigami ? Impossible " Kankurō stated as Hitsugaya now appears 50% visible to him.

" You see, ordinarily humans can't see us, they lack superhuman powers but you Shinigmai are an exception, we are refereed to as living ghosts " Hitsugaya said to Kankurō .

" L...ing... G..st ? What is he saying ? I can't hear him at all " Kankurō said to himself as he can barely hear him and barely see him.

" You see when your power disappears, you would be unable to see the likes of us " Hitsugaya explained to Kankurō as Kankurō doesn't seem to hear him anymore.

" What happened to them ? They're gone " Kankurō said to himself as he collapses to the ground. Rangiku and Hitsugaya go through the Senkaimon.

" What did you do with that guy Captain ? " Rangiku asked Hitsugaya.

" Even if he lives, all his powers would be gone, he won't be left with a shred of spiritual power much less Captain-level strength " Hitsugaya answered.

" You used the same technique Byakuya used in his first encounter with Ichigo combined with Ryusenka to deliver a two hit punch. Boy you are awesome Captain " Rangiku cheerfully stated.

" This is no time for a celebration, this mission was a disaster on so many levels " Hitsugaya replied.

" But we got the Tailed Beast ! " Rangiku stated shocked of what she is hearing.

" These Ninjas proved tough enough to contend with the Gotei 13 in direct warfare, worse yet if the 1 Tails alone was too much for one Captain to handle, there is no telling how powerful the 7 other Tailed Beasts would be not to mention Arrancars on top of this " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku.

" You're right, it seems we discovered another shitty situation " Rangiku replied .

" It's only been less than 2 days since we fought the Arrancars and now we found an enemy far more dangerous than even them. The opponent i just battled was much stronger than the Arrancar that fought me before . If we don't do something fast then the Soul Society is doomed " Hitsugaya stated as he collapses.

" Captain ! The wounds he suffered finally take it's toll on him " Rangiku shouted as Gaara's Kidō was released when Hitsugaya collapsed but Rangiku still manages to carry Gaara and Hitsugaya at the same time back to the Soul Society.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 3:A Conversation Among Akatsuki<strong>

Deidara and Sasori wake up from the knockout Kidō from Hitsugaya's Hakufuku around night-time.

" Boy where was i ? " Deidara asked.

" We have no robes , that bitch must of took them " Sasori answered.

" That brat is going to pay once i find them " Deidara stated with a furious tone.

" This is your fault for this, you let them catch you off guard " Sasori replied scolding Deidara.

" No it's your fault for getting knocked out by a child " Deidara argued with Sasori with a pissed off look on his face.

" You were knocked out too moron ! " Sasori replied bashing Deidara with that insult.

" What was that ? Don't make me turn you into my artwork " Deidara responded .

" Don't make me add you to the collection ! " Sasori added.

" You wish, i have my art and it's an explosion " Deidara replied with a cocky tone.

" Is that a challenge ? " Sasori asked with an angry look on his face.

" You think so ? Bring it on " Deidara replied.

Sasori has his scorpion tail and Deidara has clay bombs.

" Let's go bastard ! " Deidara shouted in anger.

They collide and massive explosion occurs within the and Rangiku are walking by.

" Captain i found a cave we can rest in for the night " Rangiku stated.

" What if the enemy sees us ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" We can always hide our presence with Kidō " Rangiku replied.

Suddenly they hear and see an explosion from a distance.

" What was that explosion ? " Hitsugaya and Rangiku state at the large mushroom cloud.

**(A/N: Like it so far? With Gaara, the Kazekage of the sands captured and Hitsugaya and Rangiku successfully escaping to the Soul Society, what is to become of Gaara and his , Fave and Subscribe)**


	5. Team Kakashi Deployed,Kankurō's death?

**Bleach Shippūden 4:****Team Kakashi Deployed, Kankurō's death?**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:Hitsugaya and Rangiku successfully capture the One Tailed Beast after a long fought battle.** **Hitsugaya barely having time to recover was forced into battle against Gaara's brother Kankurō. Rangiku and Hitsugaya manage to defeat Kankurō with teamwork and successfully arrived back to the Soul Society safe and sound. With Kankurō's **Saketsu** and **Hakusui** were shattered in battle, what would become of Kankurō's powers?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**3rd person pov**

September 9,2001 9:00 A.M. Hitsugaya and Rangiku and arrived at the gate with both of us both badly injured and Rangiku poisoned from that Bount. The 4th division squad surrounded both of us Rangiku's face was purple from the toxic poison in her body, Hitsugaya is carrying Rangiku on his shoulder while he barely had the energy left to carry both Gaara and Rangiku.

" Are you alright captain ? Get him to the sickbay, he's really banged up " said one of the young officers.

" That won't be necessary " Unohana replied as she appears using Shunpo to get to Hitsugaya and looks at his badly injured arm and cuts on his wrists and head and uses her high-speed healing Kidō to heal Hitsugaya back up in less than 20 seconds.

" Thanks Unohana " Hitsugaya said showing his gratitude. She then removes the poison from Rangiku with the same ease she did to heal Hitsugaya's wounds.

" You're welcome " Unohana replied .

" Man i felt like i was going to die before you came here, now i'm a million bucks " Rangiku said to Unohana.

" Don't thank me too much , it's just part of my job " Unohana responded as Mayuri arrive there to see the job well done

" Great job Hitsugaya, you managed to capture this thing, now we can secure him for research purposes " Mayuri said to the 10th division leaders.

" No problem, you sealing glove came in handy " Hitsugaya replied.

" The seal should last for 12 hours, it's a good thing you manage to get here 3 hours earlier, if he we're to awaken, you would be in worse trouble than you were in the village " Mayuri explained to Hitsugaya as Soifon arrive at the area.

" I barely managed to capture the Tailed Beast and was almost killed capturing it " Hitsugaya responded.

" You really did it kid ! Now we can find out and crush Aizen's new plan " Soifon said to Hitsugaya as her forces carry Gaara out of the area and into the Maggots nest.

" I'm not a kid ! " Hitsugaya replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

" You're 129 years old, you're still a Kid " Soifon responded as she left with her squad to carry the kid to the maggots then appears to annoy me to no end.

" Captain ,we did it, we captured the Tailed Beast " Rangiku stated cheerfully.

" This isn't time to celebrate! That was just the weakest Tailed beast and yet not even a Captain level Shingimai such as myself could beat it even at full power, and given the 7 tails alone decimated the Seireitei and virtually solo'ed the Gotei 13, there's no telling just how more powerful the 9 tails could we have a plan, we're done for " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Aviary<strong>

September 9,2001 9:00 A.M. The carrier bird arrives at the leaf village after a long 9 hour 600 mile travel moving at 66 MPH, it slows down to land at the Konoha bird station.

" It's so 's this one from? This is the hidden village of sands fastest messenger, Takamaru" said a Chūnin ninja as he takes out the scroll from the birds backpack to read it. 3 ninjas surround the letter and look at a young woman with short brown hair appears to get the message.

" A class-1 emergency alert, contact the decoding until immediately " said the young Chūnin man.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

September 9,2001 9:00 A.M. It's been over 9 hours since Baki heard from Kankurō .Baki have been forced to be the acting Kazekage of this village. 20 Genin ninjas try to remove the 200 tons of ice and rock blocking the Main gate.

" The ice is still active, be careful not to touch it " Baki warned the construction team as the shovel their way through the rocks, the other Genin are carry buckets of rocks from the wreckage. 3 Chūnin ran up the stairs of the main gate to talk to him.

" Preparations for the pursue team are complete! If you encounter the enemy, avoid combat! You're only objective is to find the enemy hideout. " said a young Chūnin solider.

" Good now go and find Kankurō immediately! If you encounter them avoid combat at all costs " Baki warned the new recruits.

" Yes sir ! " replied the young ninjas.

" You're only objective is to find the location of the enemy's find it, i will send reinforcements to retrieve Gaara. You will return with information . Now go! " Baki commanded.

" Yes sir ! " said all the 3 young recruits.

" I would aid you in the search for him " Baki replied as well as his team heads out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Leaf Village<strong>

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura walk down the hallway of the Kage palace.

" It's been so long since i went on a mission! I'm so psyched! " Naruto said to his teammates with a happy tone to his voice.

" Naruto, don't you dare complain about the mission, no matter what it is ! " Sakura warned him.

" Yeah , yeah, i will ! " Naruto stated .

" If only that were true..." Kakashi replied.

Suddenly a young woman with short hair and a gray skirt and shirt runs pass them nearly hitting them.

" Move it! Out of the way " said the woman looking as if she was running for her life.

" That was rude, be more careful ! " Naruto stated shouting at the woman.

" They sent for a decoder means that meesnager bird earlier was ...a level 1 emergency " Kakashi said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha Aviary<strong>

" A class 1 emergency alert ? Are you sure ? " said the young woman.

" Yes it's right here Yurika " said a random Ninja as the young woman walks towards the message scroll .

" This is from the Sand.. " said Yurika who uses a hand seal release the note and goes to read it.

" Something has happened in the Sand " said a random Ninja.

" I got it i'll decode this immediately! " Yurika replied.

* * *

><p><strong>200 miles northeast of Sunagakure<strong>

Gin walks to were Kankurō is lying on the floor of ice covering the desert.

"  My my looks like little Toshrio did a number on this guy " Gin said to himself then he gets a call from Aizen.

" So Gin did you find a suitable host for our project ? " Aizen asked Gin.

" Yes i have, i have found someone of Jōunin level strength to use it on " Gin answered as he walks towards Kankurō. Kankurō meanwhile tries to get back up.

" It seems like this is it for me, strangely it doesn't hurt...Oh damn am i finally going to die ? I must be this close to death and losing my sense of pain or anything else...Come to think of it, a minute ago my body was so cold and i was feeling pain not it's kinda warm .. and painless " Kankurō said to himself as he tries to open his eyes and move his body but it's hardly useful, then he sees footsteps in the sand but he doesn't see anyone walking there

" You see, Ordinarily humans can't see us, you no longer have powers, i bet you can barely see me at this point " Gin said to Kankurō who can barely see him. To him , Gin was almost transparent and he could barely hear them then he uses a needle to inject some chemical into his chest again.

" I'm guessing that Soul Reaper came to finish the job on me..." Kankurō stated to himself as he can't even see Gin anymore.

"  My my, looks like Toshrio didn't show this guy much mercy did he ? Given he can't see me anymore he's close to death " Gin said to himself as he opens up an Garganta to return to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Residence<strong>

September 9,2001 10:00 A.M. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi arrive at the is in her office giving Naruto as C-rank mission and typical Naruto is rejecting the mission because it's too easy.

" A C-rank mission, convoy transport escort ? " Naruto shouted not happy with the mission.

" What ? you got a problem with that ? " Tsunade asked glaring at Naruto with a violent look.

" It's only C -rank ! I'm going to say no thanks to that mission! That's below my power " Naruto arrogantly stated annoying both Sakura and Tsunade.

" I thought you said wouldn't complain " Sakura thought to herself.

" Clam down Naruto! Please don't be so selfish, because i'm the one who has to take the heat if you don't " Kakashi stated calmly.

" I knew he would react like that. Just as i thought, nothing has changed " Tsunade said to herself while Shizune is grining.

" Guess she was right " Shizune stated to herself grinning and the stupidity of Naruto.

" You made have become stronger but your still as mature as a Genin " Iruka stated faceplaming himself.

" I chosen this mission to break you in, you have been gone for almost 3 years " Tsunade replied.

" That's bullshit ! Who says i want an easier mission, i don't need you go easy on me! How about a A-rank mission or so.. ." Naruto arrogantly asked annoying both Sakura and Tsunade, Sakura then grabs Naruto into a headlock.

" I'm so sorry my lady ! Let me talk to him for a second, i'm sure i can bring him around " Sakura replied while smiling at her " You idiot, you have no idea how ferocious lady Tsunade can be ! Damn it are you this insanely stupid ? Cha "said Sakura's inner self.

" The details of your mission are here " Tsunade said to Kakashi as Kakashi walks over to accept the papers and read the mission beliefs while Naruto is still trapped in my headlock.

" I missed the 3rd Hokage, that old man was smart, he knew what he was doing, he was also more understanding too " Naruto stupidly stated.

" Huh what did you say ? " Tsunade asked with a pissed off look on her face.

" Just shut the fuck up will you " Sakura shouted at the dimwitted moron tightening her grip on her headlock on Naruto.

Suddenly the random woman walks right in and gives Tsunade the news.

" Lady Tsunade, terrible news " stated the messenger woman.

" Now what is it Yurika ? " Tsunade asked the young messenger woman.

" An emergency dispatch from the Sunakagure " Yurika replied.

" Sunagakure ? " Naruto asked.

" Where is this dispatch ? " Tsunade questioned the messenger.

" I deciphered it as quickly as i could " Yurika answered as she gave Tsunade the Intel paper.

" What the hell ? " Tsunade replied as she reads the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>200 miles northeast of Sunagakure<strong>

September 9,2001 10:00 A.M. Baki leads 20 Genin, 10 Chunin, 5 ANBU members and 2 Special Jounins . We all used Shunshin to cross the path at a far faster rate, when they arrived at the scene they see a frozen wasteland over a mile in of the Genin was the first to notice.

" What the hell, there's ice in the middle of the desert " said a Young Genin.

" Ittetsu ,Masturi , do you see Kankurō anywhere around here ? " Baki asked.

" No Captain Baki " Masturi answered .

" That kid who fought the Kazekage. Shit everyone look for Kankurō " Baki commanded as the troops to search for Kankurō, Masturi finds Kankurō on the ground. They we're shocked at what they saw. It was there worst nightmare come true " I warned that idiot not to engage in battle " Baki stated to himself.

" There he is ! He's over there! Captain Kankurō , he's collapsed! All his puppets have been destroyed ! " Masturi said to Baki.

" Kankurō, shit i knew this would happen . Why did you try to fight them ? " Baki asked him but Kankurō wasn't responding. The other teams retrieved his wrecked puppets.

" The mighty Sanshōuo was shattered " Masturi answered

" It could withstand the force of 2 Kilotons of TNT, enough to level 16 city Block " Baki replied.

Meanwhile Masturi goes to check his wounds and tries to heal them with Medical Ninjustu.

" They got him good, his heart was pierced by some kind of sword, his **Tenketsu** _(点穴__; Pressure points)_was also shattered and he's lost all his powers " Masturi said to Baki.

" What ? " Baki asked with shock on his face.

" Worse yet his body is slowly breaking down from his Chakra. It's unlike anything we have seen before " Masturi stated.

" Is there anything you can do ? " Baki asked her.

" No i can't heal him , this level of injury is beyond my power . The most i can do is stop the bleeding " Masturi answered.

" Matsuri became Genin shortly after the attack of the **Shitenshōnin**_(四天象人__Four Celestials) _2 1/2 years ago, due to her dislike for combat she became a healer within the Sunakaurge medical corp and has plenty of potential as a healer. This level of injury could only be cured by a master healer " Baki said to himself.

" Damn it, take Kankurō to the hospital, the rest of you scout where the Akatsuki are hiding. Do not engage in battle with them, if they can take out Kage and Jounin level foes, they can easily do the same to you guys " Baki explained to the young ninjas.

" What about Gaara ? We can't fight these Akatsuki ourselves we need your help Captain Baki " Matsuri questioned her sensei.

" I'm no match for the Akatsuki alone, if they defeated Gaara and Kankurō, i would barely be any better. Just report their position, i would be back with backup " Baki answered.

" This sucks, i couldn't do anything to help out " Matsuri stated.

" Don't blame yourself, not even the Kazekage could do anything to help us now and he's the most powerful Ninja in the Village " Baki replied.

" Why did he held back ? " Masturi asked Baki with a rhetorical question .

" What are you talking about ? " Baki answered with a question.

" If he fought this guy outside the village, he wouldn't had to worry about harming the Citizens " Masturi stated .

" So you were aware that he was holding back for the sake of not damaging the village ? " Baki asked.

" I just want the Kazekage back " Masturi answered as she starts to cry " KAZEKAGE ! " Masturi stated while breaking down to cry on the sand. Baki comes to grab her and hug her.

" Don't worry Masturi we will get him back soon ! " Baki said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha<strong>

After reading the letter from Sunagakure, the room was full of silence and shocked looks on our Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

" What the ? " Shizune asked with a shocked look on her face.

" It can't be ! " Iruka shouted with the same shock look on his face.

" No way ! " Tsunade stated in shock for what she read.

" What happened ? " Naruto asked.

" It's the Kazekage of the sand, it seems the Akatsuki's kidnapped him " Tsunade answered.

" Gaara.. So there back again ! " Naruto replied as he pictures Kisame and Itachi in his head.

" We have been studying them, we know about the Aktasuki more than any other village thanks to Jirarya's constanting searching for the Akatsuki . That's why the Sunakagure has asked us to help them " Tsunade explained to the group.

" Tsunade, you're not suggesting that you're planing to send Team Kakashi ? " Shizune questioned the Hokage with disapproval.

" This is urgent, we don't have the time to form another squad, besides we have someone capable of fighting the Akatsuki " Tsunade replied.

" Yes then but even so.." Shizune stated nervously.

" Team Kakashi i'm assigning you to a new mission, gather information of the sand village and of what occurred in that village, you're to remain there and to follow orders " Tsuande commanded them as they left to their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaze no Kuni Kawa no Kuni Kokkyō<strong>_(風の国国境国境__Land of Wind/ Land of Rivers border)_

**Matsuri pov**

11:00 A.M. An hour has passed since our team was at the area,we weren't able to find a single trace of Gaara within the border between Land of Wind and Land of geography at the border was a canyon way , on the one side is a semi arid desert and the other is some grass and a more parrie looking area.

" We can't find any trace of Gaara " said an unnamed Genin.

" Keep looking, we can't give up" i replied.

I can't believe what happened back at the Sand village, our Kazekage was just kidnapped by the Akatsuki using swords similar to the ones the** Shitenshōnin**_(四天象人__Four Celestials)_Used against us back 3 years ago, i remember the first day i met Gaara.

**30 months ago**

**Masturi's pov**

I was a student of Suna's new Ninja Academy. At the beginning of the weapon-handling lesson i asked a question to my teacher.

" Um..must we chose ? " i asked.

" What do you mean ? " Kankurō answered with a question .

" We'll harm others if we used weapons. We may even kill them " i said to them. I always hated weapons and i disliked combat in general. I witnessed my parents' murders in the past.

" A weapon is ... " Gaara stated as everyone including his siblings looks at him but he gets back to teaching the class " No, it's nothing " Gaara finished his sentence.

" Missions aren't child's play " Temari stated.

" You get yourself killed if you enter the battlefield with that kind of adititue" Kankurō replied.

" P-Pardon me " i stated apologizing.

" You angered Gaara because you asked stupid you done it " said a girl with blonde hair and a pink banada.

Everyone avoided him because he was the One Tailed host but i went to him because he wanted to tell me something.

" Umm..please " i stated because i was very shy back then.

" Are you sure ? " Gaara asked me.

" Please " i replied back to him.

All the other kids were picking up axes, swords and mases but those weren't my kind of anything i hated he showed me the Jōhyō.

" This is the Jōhyō " he stated while picking it up.

" Jōhyō " i replied.

He used shunshin to appear 20 feet away from me and demonstrated the weapon for me.

" The teeth on the end of the string are not so much for attacking, as they are to prevent the opponent from getting too close. And then with the rope... Render them unable to attack, practice it until it becomes part of you " Gaara stated and that's what i preicesly did. Gaara tried to tell me that weapons can be used to protect comrades, but i didn't understand him at first.

Then they came to abduct me , the **Shitenshōnin **used me to lure him out, capture him, and steal the One-Tailed Shukaku's Chakra stored within him. Gaara, his siblings, and the Konoha 11 came to her aid, and fought her by one the captors felt to the power of the powerful Ninja. Then i was saved by the kid known as Naruto then while i was hiding behind the rock, i learned the purpose of my true powers.

" Don't fuck around with me! We won't give our powers to the like of you! I won't let you steal anymore Chakra from Gaara! Got it " Naruto stated, it was amazing he was heavily exhausted and wounded yet he could still maintain the willpower and energy to fight for what he believed in .

" Brat, why try so hard ? What is the Sunakagure's monster to you ? " Semiei asked Naruto.

" Gaara is..Gaara is my precious comrade! " Naruto answered wiping the blood off his mouth. It was that moment i realized what Gaara meant and finally understood what he said to me.

The guy was about to kill Naruto but i was able to save him but using my Jōhyō to bind his Garian Sword

" Little Girl, what are you doing ? " Semiei asked me.

" I finally understood what Gaara sensei taught me, weapons took my mother and father's lives! But they can also protect people important to you ! " i stated holding the ropes .

" Foolish ! " the cold heart villain replied as he swung me across with his strength effortlessly tossing me around and violently hitting me to the ground after holding me 50 feet from the out cold for a while then i woke up to see Gaara out of the cage, the villain comes after me trying to take me hostage with those mechanical tentacles but Gaara uses his sand to block the hit, the guy tries absorbing his Chakra but Gaara uses a weapon to defeat him.

" **Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko** (_最硬絶対攻撃・守鶴の矛 __Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike_ ) " Gaara chanted as he impales the villain

" Why ? " Semeiei asked .

" Someone like you , who only sees people as weapons wouldn't understand " Gaara answered.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov **

Since that day i swore to serve under master Gaara and do whatever it take to protect the village and the people in this village don't worry Gaara we will find you.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Rukia and Renji assembled Ikkau, Orihime, Yumchikia and Chad search for Ichigo throughout the city. Renji was at Karakura Community Park ,Chad was at the Hirohyaku Supermarket, Rukia is at the Old Karakura train station. Yumichikia and Ikkaku are within the Karakura shopping district and Orihime is within the Karasu river were all in Gigals just in case we bump into one of Ichigo's friends so we can ask about his whereabouts.

" We didn't find him Rukia . He's not at the Karakura Community Park " Renji said to Rukia.

" We'll keep looking " Rukia demanded.

" Wait a second, i'm the Vice Captain, you can't just order me around like that " Renji protested.

" Well if you don't want Baykuya finding out who was the one who broke his vase during Zanpakutō training you should listen to me " Rukia stated.

" Okay okay..." Renji replied and he hanged up the phone. Rukia then calls Ikkaku to see what he was doing but before she can do that, Yumichikia called.

" Hey Rukia, come here quick " Yumichikia said to Rukia.

" Okay , i'll be right there " Rukia replied as she quickly rushes to the shopping district but once she arrived she just sees a gay moron who is too concerned with his looks wearing a pink shirt and really tight leather pants .

" Don't i look beautiful ? " Yumichika asked only to suddenly get punched in the nose by Rukia and sent flying into the glass of the shop.

" IDIOT, DO YOU THINK I CAME HERE TO WATCH YOU PLAY DRESS UP?WHERES ICHIGO ? " Rukia shouted which terrifies Yumichika into submission as she grab his neck .

" I...I don't know ! " Yumchikia answered with a frightened look on his face.

" You're wasting my time " Rukia stated.

" You ruined my nose, now i can never be a model " Yumichika replied with an annoying response.

" Where's Ikkaku ? " Rukia demanded.

" He's in some fight club ! Seriously i wouldn't want to hang out in that homely place " Yumchikia replied as Rukia drops Yumchika and looks for Ikkaku.

Rukia walks around to see Ikkaku fighting a bunch of mail cops within an underground fight club underneath the mail ran by the Yazuka, being the typical muscle bound brute, he kicks one mail cop in the head and dodges a nightstick with a somersault and kicks the second mail cop in the face.

" You guys are ruining the fun " Ikkaku shouted with a menacing tone.

" You're under arrest for underground mail fighting " said one cop.

" You will need to take me out to get me " Ikkaku shouted only to get punched into a car Rukia. Rukia then uses a memory eraser against the cops and grabs Ikkaku.

" This is no time for clowning around, besides you could of killed these cops with your kicks " Rukia said scolding him.

" I was bored and besides those were weak kicks " Ikkaku stated.

" This is what you can do with a weak punch " Rukia replied as she punches the concrete pillar to demonstrate the fact Gigai's don't completely remove all spiritual power .

" Whoa, have you been working out ? " Ikkaku asked.

" This is what a weak punch could do " Rukia shouted at him as there is a 2 inch hole in the wall.

" I had no idea Gigals still retain that power " Ikkaku stated .

" Of course you idiot, it's done so we can kick back low-level Hollows without breaking our Gigals " Rukia replied as she goes to heal the injured cops with healing Kidō .

" What weaklings , time to find some real fighters " Ikkaku said to Rukia only to be stopped by her.

" Look for Ichigo or i'll tell Yachiru on you " Rukia threatened him.

" Ok...okay okay, geez man, whatever these guys sucked at fighting anyways, i thought i could get a decent fight in a fight club " Ikkaku replied as he walks away and i finished healing up the injured people in the area. Rukia then calls Chad to see if he found anything.

" Chad , did you find Ichigo ? " Rukia asked.

" Not yet. I'm still looking " Chad answered.

" Seriously the guy rarely ever talks, he needs to lighten up a bit " Ikkaku stated.

" Get your ass going now " Rukia replied.

" Fine, fine ! " Ikkaku responded as he leaves the area.

Rukia calls Orihime to see if she has seen Ichigo .

" Have you found Ichigo yet ? " Rukia asked Orihime.

" Not yet Rukia ! " Orihime answered looking for him.

" Good luck looking for Ichigo " Rukia stated.

" I'll find him " Orihime replied as she leaves to find Ichigo. Rukia continues to search for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konhoa<strong>

**Jiarya's pov**

September 9,2001 12:00 P.M. I was having a dream that i was in an orgy with a bunch of hot girls happen to be Kuneari, Shizune, Temari and Tsunade.I see these girls kissing each other in the hot springs is making out with Tsunade and Kunreai is making out with Temari.

" Come on inside the tub Jiraiya honey " Tsunade said to me .

My nose bleed as blood rushed into my penis. Shizune then grabs my zipper and unzips it with her mouth and Temari put her hand on my crotch.

" You got such a big cock Master Jiraiya " Temari stated as she kissed me in the mouth, Shizune licks Jiraiya's neck.

" Maybe we can do some things with you Jiraiya " Shizune replied.

" Come on, join us " Kuneari stated dragging me into the bathtub and Tsunade puts her boobs in my face.

" Put that big thing between these melons " Tsunade said to me.

Just when things where getting good. I was awakened by a frog stepping on my face and putting it's ass on me ruining my orgy dream before it got to the good parts. Then i saw the frog had a letter on it's back.

" That scroll..You fool! Hurry up and give that to me! " i shouted at the frog as i take the scroll and read it " What's this ? The Hidden Village of Sand's Kazekage has been...kidnapped ,i don't have time to lie around sleeping ! " i put on my clothes and used Shunshin to head to the gate to meet Naruto who was heading off to the mission.

" Oh,going on a mission, Naruto ? " i asked him.

" Ok right... " Naruto replied.

I walked towards Tsunade to talk to her.

" Tsunade,I have information for Hidden Sand's Kakzkage has been- " i stated but was cut off by Tsunade.

" Yeah i Know, i'm about to send them to the Sand. Tsunade replied , i turn my head and see Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. I was shocked that she was sending out Naruto. I went to whisper in her ear.

" You know about Akatsuki and Naruto, don't you ? " i asked her.

" It's was the best decision i could make " she replied.

" Jeez,you..." i replied then i go to talk to Naruto.

" Listen up, don't be reckless if you go up against Akatsuki " i told him as a warning.

" They're after me! So this time, i'm gonna take the fight to them ! " Naruto replied.

" I'll admit, you've gotten if you loose your cool, you'll only make things short temper is your worst habit " i stated to him referring to his tailed beast powers. I garb Naruto on the shoulder to clam him down and talk to him " I know you know this, but, don't use that power " i warned him.

" I know " Naruto replied.

I walk towards Kakashi and talk to him.

" Kakashi, keep eye on Naruto and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid i'm counting on you " i stated to him.

" Okay " Kakashi replied .

" Kakashi sensei! Sakura-chan! Let's get moving ! " Naruto stated moving out.

" Hey,wait up " Sakura runs out to catch up with him.

" We're off " Kakashi said to me.

" Kids.. "i said as i watch them head out to the sunset.

Iruka and Tsunade look on from a distance in the gate.

" Are your worried about him ? " Tsunade asked Iruka.

" Naruto is grown up now " Iruka answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Soul Society<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Hitsugaya arrives within the Captains' Assembly Hall where all the captains have assembled at the room.

" Good job Captain Hitsugaya . Bringing the One Tailed Demon here would help us greatly " Yamamoto stated.

" We need to talk about the 9 Tailed Fox, Naruto Uzamaki ! " Hitsugaya replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 4:Kurotsuchi University<strong>

" Today were going to discuss the difference between a Human and a shinobi " Mayuri states as he points at the chalkboard of a drawing of Mizurio

" Humans in the world of the living can't see spiritual beings like Shingimai or hollows and the majority of Humans are completely oblivious to the dangers they are exposed to from Hollows and other evil spirits " he points at a picture of a human not noticing a soul reaper jumping around killing hollows.

" The Reason why Humans can't see them is because they process very little spiritual energy " Mayuri points at a chart of spiritual energy of a human.

" The Shinbois are a vast exception to this rule. Similar to the Bounts and Quicnies,they manipulate Chakra to create and use Jutsu " Mayuri points at a ninja using Justu.

" What we know about Ninja's so far is that their energy source is an impure Reaistu called is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy within the mind and soul gained from exercise and experience " Mayuri points at the chart.

" I hope you found this entertaining and a learning experience ,when we get more intel of the Ninjas we will tell you more about them" Mayuri stated as he stops the tape

**(A/N: Like it so far? Rukia and her friends search for Ichigo and Kankurō has been found at near death while Hitsugaya and Rangiku successfully brought Gaara to the Soul Society ,will Team Kakashi be able to save Gaara and how would they be able to get to the Soul society? .Review, Fave and Subscribe)**


	6. Team Hitsugaya Deployed,New Vice Captain

**Bleach Shippūden 5:Team Hitsugaya Assembled, New Vice Captain of Squad 2**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:Hitsugaya and Rangiku successfully captured the One Tailed Beast. Gaara's brother Kankurō , Kankurō's soul sleep and soul chain were shattered in battle causing him to lose all his Shinobi powers and Team Kakashi have deployed,what would happen next?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

September 9,2001 12:00 P.M. Hitsugaya is in the Captains meeting alongside is all the Captains and Yamamoto who are parsing Hitsugaya's success in capturing their first Jinchūriki.

" Great work Captain Hitsugaya, this will help us greatly " Yamamoto said to Hitsugaya praising the silver-haired Captain.

" It wasn't easy, these Jinchūrikis are far more powerful than i though, the rumors of them fusing with Bounts is One-Tailed Shukaku alone had a sand gourd that allowed him to create sand as a weapon similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi " Hitsugaya explained to Yamamoto.

" So our intelligence about the One Tails was off base huh ? " Mayuri asked.

" Yeah by 500 times, at first i was shocked how powerful that beast was but as we gained intelligence, we found out the One Tails was placed in the hands of a powerful Ninja " Hitsugaya explained to Mayuri.

" Ninjas, you mean like my stealth division ? " Soifon questioned the silver-haired Captain.

" They're more like the Bounts, their living humans who process spiritual powers, in other words, there are like they behave like Hollows slaughtering their own to gain more power . It seems Aizen invaded this Alternative world a while ago, this world seems to be mixed between the human world and the Soul Society. There are 5 nations in that world. The Land of Water, The Land of Fire, The Land of Earth, The Land of Lightning, and The Land of Wind " Hitsugaya explained to the Gotei 13 as he continues to read the document.

" So there are five nations ? " Byakuya asked.

" How long ago Aizen invaded that world and how so ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Aizen took over that world 80 years prior to current time. It's believed the same Hollowfication project he used to kill off former Captains and Lieutenants that Kisuke Urahara was accused of doing was really Aizen's doing and he used this to create a hybrid of Human-Hollow-Bount hybrids known as Shinobi " Hitsugaya stated reading the documents.

" That's a lie! You're sure got the right Intel, Kisuke created the** Hōgyoku** (崩玉_, Crumbling Orb_),not Aizen " Soifon shouted.

" It's the truth, Aizen made several attempts of a Hōgyoku 20 years before Kisuke made his own Hōgyoku" Hitsugaya stated while reading the report.

" Kisuke is still guilty for making the Hōgyoku in the first place " Soifon shouted.

" Calm Down Soifon, Hitsugaya continue . We can still have a trail about Kisuke's motives but for the time being , that's not important " Yamamoto replied.

" Aizen caused Shinji Hirako and a number of other Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants to undergo Hollowfication. In an attempt to reverse the damage Aizen had caused, Kisuke Urahara attempted to use the Hōgyoku on them to undo there Hollowfication which led to him being framed and forced into exile along with Teesai " Hitsugaya explained to the group reading the document.

" So what happen with Tōusen ? Why did he betrayed the Soul Society ? " Sajin asking demanding an explanation.

" We don't know his motives but either way, let's continue ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" So are there ranks in these Ninja armies ? " Soifon asked.

" Yes there are 5 main classes of Shinobi ! " Hitsugaya answered.

" Explain the classes of the Shinobi ! " Byakuya said to the young Captain.

" Very well then, here's the assessment of classes . The first class is the Genin, the lowest level of fighter Equal to a unseated officer, mainly the foot soldiers of the ninja army . All enemies under the rank of Gennin are D-rank threats " Hitsugaya explained to the Captains as he reads the documents.

" So that's the weakest class i assume? If Aizen wanted to go to war with us, he better bring something tougher than that " Kenpachi stated with a lustful grin.

" The Gennin are more like the rank and file foot soldiers of the army, lacking in experience and power. The next class of Shinobi are the Chūnins, the strength equivalent of a seated officer and a Menos Gillian, there no threat to lieutenant level and above and only are C-rank threats " Hitsugaya explained to the group while reading the report.

" Is that all ? Sounds like weak boring fighters to me " Kenpachi arrogantly laughed.

" The real problem starts to begin with the Special Jōunin, there here a threat to anyone of lieutenant level strength and are B-rank threats and the Jōunin, Ninjas who serve as military Captains. Jōunin are the most dangerous class for there a threat to any Captain level Shinigmai and are A-rank threats." Hitsugaya explained to the group.

" So there are Captain level Ninja as well, then what is the last class ? " Byakuya asked.

" The Kages, they're the most powerful of all Ninja, the One Tailed Shukaku was among them. The power of a Kage is so monstrous that not even a Bankai could do much against them " Hitsugaya explained to the Captain thinking how his Ryusenka attack failed to pierce Gaara.

" So your saying that.. " Mayuri asked.

" Yes Bluntly put, a Kage's battle abilities are even greater than of a Captain " Hitsugaya grimy stated as all the other Captains look at him.

" Greater than a Captains ? How did you capture him, especially with that Tailed Beast Chakra ? " Sajin asked Hitsugaya.

" I didn't, at least not with my own power, just fighting him in his base human form i got clobbered, had not for the Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro combined with Sekkiseki stones, i would not be here right now " Hitsugaya replied.

" It's seems that really helped you young Captain" Mayuri states with intriguing.

" Just how many Kages are there ? " Soifon asked.

" Only 5 fortunately, but thanks to the teamwork of my Vice Captain and my power with the **Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro **4 remain, while there stronger than most Captains, Captains such as Shunsui, Ukitake and Unohana as well as the Captain commander could take them on in an even fight " Hitsugaya explained to the group.

" So theses Kages are that powerful huh, guess we can look forward into getting in the frontlines soon enough " Shunsui stated.

" I can concur with that ! " Ukitake replied .

" That would be fine if we didn't have to worry about the Arrancar and Vasto Lordes, Aizen now occupies two worlds with an army growing powerful armies and Aizen himself increasing his power with the Hōgyoku. According to the documents i found, they rule there populations like a dictator Hitsugaya explained to the other Captains reading the documents.

" Hitsugaya has a point, we have two kinds of enemies to deal with, we can't just sit here and do nothing " Yamamoto replied.

" However it's best we eliminate the Shinobi army first. Aizen has already completed the Shinobi army years ago and is waiting for the completion of the Arrancar army launch a full-scale invasion of the Human world and Soul Society. There is also the matter of the Jinchūriki " Hitsugaya explained to the group.

" You mentioned Naruto Uzumaki, the 9 tailed fox what are there plans for it ? " Ukitake stated.

" They are developing a 10th Tailed Beast, they plan to capture Ichigo and use the Inner Hollow within him and his inner Shinigmai powers to use the 10 tails to destroy the entire Soul Society then after Aizen wiped out all the opposition within the Soul Society , he will go to Karakura Town and create the Ōken and rule all 4 of the worlds. This is going be the intel listed in the documents " Hitsugaya explained to the other Captains.

" That's madness, we barely defeated the last Tailed Beast without Yamamoto's help " Ukitake stated with shock.

" Fortunately we found out that while this Tailed Beast is powerful, the host is of Genin level, we captured the Tailed Beast inside a Kage level opponent which explains why i had problems capturing that Tailed Beast while he hasn't even transformed but if you allow us back here, we can stop Aizen's plot temporally and we can assure that the Tailed Beast threat is neutralized " Hitsugaya explained to the group .

" Very well then, it's settled, Squad 10 will go after Naruto Uzumaki and will be accompanied by Squad 11. Squad 6 , Squad 9 and Squad 3 would aid Captain Hitsugaya and his team to the Shinobi world. Since Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant are familiar within the terrain, they will guide the others . In 3 days we will redeploy the team, Captain Soifon you are to lead Onmitsukidō to find the location of Konohagakure and the location of the 9 tailed fox and inform us of his location right now " Yamamoto explained to his subordinates as he delivers orders to them .

" I heard rumors i was assigned a new 3rd seat, who is it ? " Soifon asked.

" It would be Ibiki Chokorēto ! " Yamamoto replied.

" I heard alot about her ,she was a top student at the Shinō Academy. She had the second highest grades in the Soul Society next to Captain Hitsugaya, she served under the Executive Militia and Patrol corps, if she impresses me enough, we might finally have a new Vice Captain of Squad 2 " Soifon smiled.

" Ichigo mustn't know about the Ninja threat yet for will be feeding into Aizen's trap sending him in battle, after all Aizen was already focusing his interest on Ichigo, now we know why, Ichigo is part of Aizen's plot to destroy the Soul Society with a new army of human-Hollow Shinigmai anything, it's best Ichigo stays out of this one. He's barely a match for Aizen " Yamamoto explained to the Captains.

" Captain Commander, Ichigo has been shown to hold his own with the likes of Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuichi. Clearly this kid has potential to fight in the upcoming battle, he might be a valuable asset to the war " Shunsui explained to Yamamoto.

" But he still has a long way to go. Aizen is far out of his league, it would take far too long for him to gain the level of skill and mastery of his Bankai. It would take Ichigo at least a year to know the true power of his Bankai " Yamamoto explained to Shunsui about his skill level.

" So what you do expect him to do ? " Shunsui asked.

" His job is to protect Karakura Town ! " Yamamoto demanded.

" No one has been able to find him in the last 24 hours there is no telling what Ichigo is doing at this moment right now " Soifon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard hideout<strong>

It's been 24 hours since Ichigo started his training with the Vizards and has been running on a treadmill nonstop as a test of his endurance.

" I'm hungry for lunch , cook something up for me " Shinji asked Hiyori.

" You should i make you anything ? Even if i did make something, there's no way i'd give it to you, Dickhead ! " Hiyori replied while sitting on the floor.

" Love, have you heard that Prince of Darkness CD that just came out ? " Rose asked love while sitting on a crate polishing a sword.

" Hey Rose did you read this week's Jump ? " Love said crying while reading the manga sitting on steel beams.

" No , you never let me read it ! " Rose complained.

" Lisa take proper care of that Shinigmai ! " Kensei replied while taping bandages on his left hand while stilling on a crate.

" I am, quit buggin' me ! " Lisa said to the silver-haired ex Captain while reading a porn magazine.

" You are not! You're just looking at lesbian porn magazines ! " Kensei shouted with a pissed off tone.

" Shut up, Go away, Leave me alone! Today is your shift , isn't it ? I just have to call out to him, right ? " Lisa replied with annoyed tone.

" Do these guys thing this is some kind of joke ? This isn't training, this is a test in psychical and psychological torture. I have no time to just sit here and play with these idiots " Ichigo said to himself.

" Okay ! One, Two, One, Two, One , Two, One, Two ! " Lisa replied with a stoic tone.

" Lunch sure is late ! " Shinji stated.

" Shut up Dickhead ! " Hiyori replied.

" One, Two, One, Two, One , Two, One, Two " Lisa chanted as she continues to count in a stoic tone.

" I can't believe they are treating this like an Inner Hollow within me is threatening to take me over and destroy me he successes, everyone i know, all my friends and family would be gone and my life would be destroyed. I can't' take it, i can't take it " Ichigo said to himself angrily then he explodes in a fit of rage .

" One, Two, One, Two, One , Two, One, Two " Lisa chanted as she continues to count in a stoic tone.

" I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE ! " Ichigo snapped and out of rage kicked the treadmill towards Shinji.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT ? You try somethin' like that again and you're dead, dickhead ! " Hiyori shouted at Ichigo as she holds Shinji by the collar.

" Th-Tha's my line..." Shinji replied with blood coming out his head.

" IT'S MY LINE DAMN IT ! You sounded all confident and capable when you said you'd help me suppress my Inner Hollow. Why the hell are you idiots making me run on this half assed Nordic Track rip -off for the last 24 hours ? Wait i'm the moron listening to you guys. I seriously can't stand you Vizards. You bastards don't care about protecting Karakura Town or about fighting Aizen . You guys are the most selfish, lazy and lowly motherfuckers i have ever met " Ichigo ranted.

" That's right ! You're stupid ! The only here who's stupid ! and you're a dickhead , too !, You're a dumbass dickhead " Hiyori shouted .

Meanwhile Hachi and Mashiro walk inside the warehouse opening the door with boxed lunches.

" Job well done ! " Love said to Mashiro.

" How the hell is this training ? " Ichigo demanded Hiyori .

" I'm not talking about hair or head. You just look like a dickhead, dickhead ! " Hiyori answered mocking Ichigo.

" I bought some boxed lunches. Would you like to eat now ? " Mashiro asked Love.

" I'll eat them! I'm starving ! " Love replied.

" Hey they're lunches might get cold, shouldn't i tell them lunch is here ? " Mashiro asked.

" You're a dickhead Ichigo " Hiyori shouted at me.

" I said stop calling me a Dickhead You sabertooth bitch " Ichigo replied.

" Nah don't bother, more lunches for me ! " Love answered.

" What's wrong ? They're making such a ruckus! They seem to be awfully angry. Why are they fighting ? " Mashiro asked.

" Dickhead, Dickhead ,Dickhead, Dickhead, Dickhead ! " Hiyori shouted.

" Sabertooth, Sabertooth, Sabertooth ! " Ichigo replied back at her.

" It looks like he doesn't care for the Super Hiyori Walker " Love said to Mashiro.

" He was still on it ? " Mashiro asked as she sees Hiyori throws Shinji onto and beats both Shinji and Ichigo up .

" I don't think i care for how Hiyori doesn't explain the walker very well that's why the Shinigmai must be upset " Hachi answered as he sees Ichigo charge at Hiyori to punch her in the face but she hits first with her sandal in her right hand and hits him 20 times with her sandal.

" I have to agree, she doesn't seem to explain it very well " Kensei replied.

" You're the worst damn you ! " Ichigo shouted at her but the blonde bitch kicks him in the face and off the 3rd floor of the factory, then Hiyori throws the walker at him.

" How about you train until you drop dead ? " Hiyori shouted.

" Why you Bitch ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Wait up Ichigo, that Stupid Hiyori Walker... " Shinji stated.

" It's Super dumbass ! " Hiyori replied .

"...is the foundation for future trainin' " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" Foundation ? " Ichigo asked looking at that bootleg piece of shit.

" Now Listen to Hiyori go back on that pointless Hiyori walker " Shinji stated .

" Oh for fucking crying out loud it's the Super Hiyori Walker " Hiyori replied with a pissed off tone.

" We decide what level to start your next trainin' at based on how long you can run on it " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" What do you mean level ? " Ichigo asked him.

" You'll collapse in 3 days at the latest, once you do, we'll teach ya how to control your Hollow " Shinji answered.

" Are you fucking serious ? Fuck three days! I can run on that piece of shit for a full week, i can tell running on that hunk of horseshit all fucking day. I know that touching this drains alot of spiritual that's it's purpose! You want to calculate how much spiritual power i have based on the number of days i can run on this before passing out, right ? But i can easily go another five days easy ! There's no point in testing me like this ! Please just teach me how to control the Hollow transformation. I don't have the time to mess around with you idiots, i can't afford to sit around playing with you Vizards ! " Ichigo explained to the Vizards shouting at all of them.

" Shut your goddamn mouth! Ya don't have enough time ? That's really somethin' comin' from a guy who doesn't even know how long it'll take the Hōgyoku to awaken " Shinji replied shouting.

" Wait , what did you just say ? " Ichigo asked shocked that he knows that much about.

" I said to quit bablin' since ya don't know anythin' about the Hōgyoku or chagin' into a Hollow " Shinji replied.

" How do you know about the Hōgyoku ? " Ichigo asked.

" I know about all of Hōgyoku , the Arrancar even Sōsuke Aizen . I've known about it for years " Shinji answered as Ichigo stood speechless.

" What do you know about the Arrancar and when did you ever meet Sōsuke Aizen? " Ichigo asked but before he can ask him any of the following questions Shinji flashsteps towards him and puts his hand at Ichigo's face.

" We'll talk about it's proceed with the next step of your training **Bakudō # 27. Tanma Otosh **_(_ タンマ落とし_Time out Dropping ) _" Shinji chanted as he puts Ichigo to sleep with the chant being the last thing Ichigo hears before Shinji knocks him out with a powerful sleep spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

September 9,2001 1:00 P.M. Things have been quite a mess here in the Sand Village . Baki is undergoing serious stress trying to maintain order in the Village. Everyone in the village is on edge about the incident that occurred yesterday when those 2 Akatsukis invaded the would take 3 days for backup to the demolition teams continue to clear off the ice and debris in the road.

" There's another cluster of ice beneath the rocks ! " said one Ninja.

" Don't touch the ice, it would freeze anything it comes in contact with " said another Ninja.

" Rig some exploding tags into it, everybody clear the area were going to set off an explosion " said a third Ninja.

The team went 150 yards from the blast site and they detonate the explosives attached to the ice rock cluster, destroying the needed explosives against the freezing cold ice given none of the demolition teams attempts with flames were even able to melt the ice pile. The explosives got rid of the ice but accidentally destroyed another part of the main gate. It would take an additional 12 hours for the demolition teams to clear the main gate. Meanwhile Baki is stuck in a meeting with the council with these old prunes deciding what to do with the Kazekage council is split on whether we should send additional forces to rescue Gaara and finding a New Kazekage .

" Now isn't the time to be talking about appointing a new Kazekage ! " said a Liberal Councilman.

" But it's important we consider the worst case scenario and prepare for it " said a Conservative Councilman.

" Right ! Now now we need to focus on rescuing the Kazekage ! " the Liberal Councilman said to the rest of the Council.

" Guaranteeing the safety of the village should be our top priority! Our forces are already too thin to spread then any further " the Conservative Councilman replied.

" Stop this bickering, we have no time for petty politics . Council dismiss " Baki commanded as the council leaves the room after talking the tough issues.

" Captain Baki, we found more ice on the gorge walls surrounding the entrance. We are currently disarming the ice clusters, so far there haven't been any part of the entrance has collapsed as a would take a half a day long than expected " said the demolition corp ninja.

" Very well i'll arrange for as many people as necessary to finish the repairs on schedule " Baki replied as he looks out the town window and see people walking around the town square and people moving on in their daily lives and kids playing in the streets.

" I can't help but to think how close we were to utter destruction from that to Gaara, the Hidden Village of Sand made it through this battle with barely a starch however the price we paid was far too great " Baki said to himself as Ittetsu and Matsuri arrive back with bad news.

" We failed to find any trace of Gaara ! " Ittetsu said Baki.

" Master Gaara is nowhere to be found ! " Matsuri also replied .

" They must of covered their tracks somehow, anyways what's important is that you two are alive and avoided combat so you don't end up like Kankurō " Baki said to the two Genin.

" What have you decided ? " Matsuri asked.

" You are to be stationed here until Temari returns, we are also expecting backup from the Hidden Leaf Village until then, everyone is to stay in the Sand Village " Baki answered .

" Okay master Baki ! " Matsuri replied as she leaves to the hospital as suddenly more guys appear to talk to Baki.

" Captain Baki, we were able to identify the bodies of all of the guards who were posted on the roofs, among the bodies was Captain Mukade who was found dead underneath the pile of rocks at ground zero of the ice blast the attack of Gaara used and Captain Yūra was stabbed in the neck " said the young Chūnin officer.

" Impossible ! How were they able to Kill two Jōunin silently, especially Yūra ? This is bad , i had no idea the Akatsuki were this powerful " Baki thought to himself .

" We found these chips implanted in their brains when we did autopsy on them, it seems the Akatsuki's we're trying to control as spies however these guys resisted and we're killed while they were off guard " said one Chūnin officer .

" Captain Yūra was stabbed in his jugular vein and hit his spinal cord before he can react " said another officer.

" These Akatsukis were powerful, thanks to them we lost two powerful Jōunin and one of them is in critical condition and we still haven't seen Temari yet, Speaking of which, what has happened with Kankurō ? " Baki asked them.

" His condition is barely stable and he's lost all his Chakra within his body, his chances of survival at this point is 22% " the Chūnin answered.

" 22% what do you mean ? " Baki asked.

" He's only alive via life support, even if he survives his wounds, he will never become a Ninja again " said the Chūnin doctor.

" Impossible, how ? " Baki asked with a shocked look on his face.

" His **Keirakukei** (経絡系_Chakra Pathway System_ )has been severed and cannot be repaired by any form of Medical ninjutsu, Kankurō may not be able to perform jutsu ever again " the doctor explained to Baki.

" Damn it ! How could they just take away his powers like that ? " Baki thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Land of Fire<strong>

Team Kakashi dashes across the forest.

" Gaara, i'm coming ! " Naruto said to himself as he dashes ahead of the team.

" Naruto, i know we're in a hurry but don't get so far ahead of us ! " Sakura said to the blonde Genin trying to catch up with Naruto.

" But, but ! " Naruto stated trying to speak.

" Don't get so worked . Jiraiya said the same thing, didn't he ? " Kakashi replied with a question .

" Seriously ! " Sakura responded as dashes towards him but she then spots Temari from a distance.

" Sakura, what is she doing here ? " Temari said to herself.

" Temari ! " Sakura said to Temari .

* * *

><p><strong>Ujimushi no Su <strong>(蛆虫の巣, _Nest of Maggots_)** Soul Society**

**Soifon pov**

Today was a day i'll never forget. After 75 years of having to deal with the worst Vice Captain in history i finally found someone who can replace him and could help us out in the current conflict . I headed out to meet my new third seat who is waiting for me within the Nest of Maggots after the 2nd division brought Gaara to the lowest level of the prison. What i saw is a beautiful, short and petite woman with brown eyes and short neck length chocolate-brown hair. she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks with a black facemask and a black bandana and traditional Executive miltra ninja clothing.

" So you're Ibiki ? " i asked her .

" Yes i am, it's a pleasure to serve under you Captain Soifon, i'm forever in your debt for saving my life and my parents lives form those thugs that fateful day " Ibiki answered.

" No problem ,it's part of the job ! " i stated .

" The prisoner is secured Captain Soifon ! " Ibiki replied bowing down to me.

" Thanks for the help, you are very different from that useless Vice Captain i'm stuck with under central 46's bribes " i replied back to her.

" So what are my orders captain ? " Ibiki asked me.

" Your job is to come to the Konoha with me and find the location of the 9 tailed fox and inform the Soul Society of it's location " i commanded her.

" I would gladly accompany you Captain Soifon " Ibiki replied by bowing down to me.

Suddenly one of the guards come in to tell me that there's a prison riot going on in the maggots nest.

" Captain Soifon, we got a prison riot, one of the rioters have gained Zanpakutō " said the Executive Ninja.

" What ? Neither the staff of the Detention Unit nor any other visitors are permitted to carry a Zanpakutō into the Maggot's Nest, how did they get a Zanpakutō ? " i asked.

" Vice Captain Omaeda brought it in madam " said the Executive Ninja.

" What, that idiot ! Why didn't you stop him ? " i scorned the guard.

" None of us we're here, the idiot came into the maggots nest thinking this was his barracks according to him and he passed out and one of the inmates saw it and took his sword " said the Executive Ninja, i was beyond angry at this point.

" FUCKING IDIOT, this guy has really broke the straw in the camels back i'm going to.." i stated with a furious tone.

" Captain Soifon, please let me handle this, don't waste you time with these lowly inmates , there are not worth you time Captain Soifon " Ibiki stated.

" You're sure you can handle it ? These prisoners are former Shinigmai ranging from Ex Seated Officers to even Ex Vice Captains " i warned her.

" I want to impress you ! " Ibiki replied as she dashes out to the maggots nest courtyard where 20 of the convicts are attacking prisoners led by a large 12 foot tall man with dark skin and a mohawk welding Omaeda's Zanpakutō . Omaeda tried to reach to sword but he was too weak to get the guy.

" No fair you are cheating, your big and fast and.. psyche " Omaeda shouted as he used Shunpo and grabbed the sword and then released his Shikai.

" What the hell ? " the mohawk man asked shocked to see Omaeda's speed.

" **Crush Gegetsuburi** _(_五形頭_Five Heads)_" Omaeda transforms his sword into an oversized spiked ball attached to a long chain.

" You see this, this is how you do stealth see my fellow ex-Shinigami. I'm not Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps for nothing Boo Yah " Omaeda shouted as he swung his ball and chain but the big guy just moved a few inches away and the Shikai bounced off a wall and he accidentally hits himself in the head with it.

" Oww, oww oww that hurt ! " Omaeda shouted with a bump on his head.

" You call yourself a Vice Captain ? Boy the Gotei 13 has fallen since i was the 3rd seat of Squad 9 120 years ago" said the big guy as he steals Omaeda's released Shikai and swung this thing like a mase.

" Hey that's my Zanpakutō, give it break you theft " Omaeda shouted.

" Ha, you're nothing without your Zanpakutō " the mohawk guy said to Omaeda.

" Hey i was just toying with you, let's test who good you are in Hakuda " Omaeda stated as he comes at the guy and throws punches but tried out after hitting him 12 times but the punches did no damage to the guy.

" You call that a punch ? This is a punch " the big guy replied as he punched Omaeda and sent him flying into a wall, Omaeda started to cry a bit but he tried to hide it being a tough guy.

" Take this** Marechiyo Chop **" Omaeda shouted as he used a karate chop to hit the guy on the chest but his hand was hurt from hitting the guys hard muscular chest.

" Hahahahaha, god you are weak ! " said the big guy.

" I'm not weak i'm just toying around, do you think i would lose to a former 3rd seat ? " Omaeda stated while holding his hand which was injured from hitting the brute's chest .

" God you suck, even this Shikai is fail but swung by me even this thing has more power and skill, i should be Vice Captain " the brute laughed.

" You might be strong but let me show you the difference in our skills_ Bind Down thay foe, Restrain thay evil one _**Bakudō**** # 1 . Sai**_(_塞,_Restrain) " _Omaeda chanted as he locked his own arms in place behind his back.

" Boy you suck, you're a riot hahahaahaha " said the big guy.

Everyone in the prison laughed at him given he failed at life, Omaeda released the Kidō then used Shunpo to move at 146.7 ft/sec (100 MPH) but trips on his face and goes tumbling around like an idiot.

" Pathetic, anyways time for you to die, i wouldn't even need this shitty Zanpakutō to kill you " the big guy stated as he swung his fist towards Omaeda but Ibiki appears and catches his fist with an open palm.

" I don't like those who piss off Captain Soifon " Ibiki said the brute as she easily throws the big guy top the ground. The giant then made a fast recovery and swung around Omaeda's Shikai and came at Ibiki.

" Watch out, he's using my Shikai ! " Omaeda shouted.

" Shut up moron , this was your fault for bringing in weapons in the first place lard ass " Ibiki replied scolding the moronic fat bastard while Omaeda looked at his golden plate soul phone to see the power level of Ibiki's opponent.

" **600 RYK**, this guy is too strong, there's no way a 3rd seat like yourself can beat him , especially barehanded " Omaeda stated with a terrified look on his however Ibiki stood unfazed by this as the big guy swings around the Shikai he stole from Omaeda like it was nothing and creating multiple spinning strikes within an 360 angle.

" Not a bad fighting stance however i have to break you Shikai " Ibiki said to the brute.

" I'm former 3rd seat Kibo Yammigore of squad 11, i was in this prison for 50 years straight after i brutally beat down 20 Squad 4 punks and killed them, you don't want to fuck with me bitch because i'm going to fuck you shit up. You can't hope but to counter my whip-like smash attack technique style, no one has been able to counter my fighting style within... " Kibo bragged only to see Ibiki going for her attack.

" Shut up already ! **Hakuda # 3. Semai Kobushi**i_(_ 狭い拳_Narrow Fist) " _Ibiki chanted as she charged at the opponent head on using Shunpo to move at 1126.4 ft/sec(768 MPH).

Ibiki struck downward with one hand, using her full force in one single blow to shatter Gegetsuburi and send the guy flying into the wall 300 feet away, knocking him out cold.

" She defeated a 3rd seat with just one punch " Omaeda shouted shocked to see her that strong.

The other prisoners come at Ibiki . One of the prisoners tried to hit Ibiki with a mullet but without looking his direction, Ibiki smashed his face with a backhand strike and defeats a prisoner wielding a machete with a chop to the neck and takes out a chain wielding prisoner with an elbow strike to the stomach.

" That bitch ! " said a mulleted man wielding a club.

" That whore ! " said a black prisoner with braids wielding a lead pipe as they both charge at Ibiki.

" How pathetic ! " Ibiki replied as she takes down both of them with one roundhouse kick.

" Watch out, there's still 10 more coming after you " Omaeda shouted as they all come at Ibiki.

" This is getting annoying ! " Ibiki replied as she gets serious.

" Die bitch ! " said one of the prisoners with a blonde mohawk who tired to punch Ibiki but she stops him.

" **Bakudō # 9 .Geki **(撃_Strike)_ " Ibiki chanted as she engulfed all the attackers in red light, completely paralyzing them.

" Bitch ! " of the goons shouted as 4 more try to attack her but she then takes them out with another attack.

" **Bakudō # 23. Taiyō-ken**_(_太陽拳_Solar fist) " _Ibiki chanted as she blinded the targets with a bright flash of light, she then knocks then out with Shunpo strikes to the temple.

One remaining inmate attempted to take Omaeda as hostage with a Omaeda's broken sword to his throat.

" Listen i want you to let me out of here and into your pants babe or tubby here gets it " said the thug.

" Please have mercy on me, i'll give you anything " Omaeda pathetically begged for his life.

" Kill him, i don't care ! " Ibiki stated coldly without hesitation.

" What, isn't this one of your subordinates ? " said the thug holding Omaeda hostage.

" You fool, don't you know the way of Onmitsukidō ? " Ibiki asked.

" What ? " the thug asked shocked by Ibiki's words.

" If you see your allies losing, that's your chance. Don't step between them. Take the enemy down from behind. And if the enemy is so strong you can't even do that, then just watch your ally be killed. That's what it means to be Onmitsukidō, those of the words of a wise powerful woman " Ibiki said thinking about me. The real Ibiki then appeared behind the guy revealing that was a clone he was talking to.

" OH SHIT,IT WAS A TRAP ! " the thug shouted as he attempted to cut Omaeda's fat neck with his own sword but it was too late for him to even move.

"** Bakudō # 47. Mahikō Nawa **_(_麻痺鋼縄 _Paralysis Steel Ropes) "_ Ibiki chanted as she created invisible steel ropes that bind down the guy. Omaeda drops to the ground.

I was impressed by how she knew high level and Mid level binding spells without incantation, she was also pretty fast and she took on a Shikai armed former 3rd seat barehanded proving her skills at Hakuda.

" Amazing, you defeated all these inmate with ease, you even used mid and high level binding Kidō and stealth base skills " i stated with joy while Omaeda gets back up and tries to look tough.

" Hey i helped too ! " Omaeda replied trying to take the credit.

" Omaeda come here right now ! " i called him over, Omaeda runs towards me but he gets kicked in the balls by me and i remove his Vice Captain's badge.

" You're hereby demoted to 3rd seat of squad 2 Omaeda . As for you Ibiki take this sash, you earned it " i said to the young girl.

" Thanks Captain Soifon . This is the best day of my life ! " she replied as she hugs me tight with her head on my chest.

" Never in my life have i seen such impressive talent like yourself, the rumors about you were true after all " i responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Fire<strong>

After 15 minutes of Temari bumping into Sakura. Kakashi and his team explain to Temari what happened, she found out that her youngest brother was kidnapped by the Akatsuki's. Temari was left speechless when she heard about the capture of her Little brother.

" What ? What do you mean Gaara was kidnapped ? " Temari shouted shocked and angered by the news .

" We got that message a few hours ago ! " Kakashi answered.

" I knew i sensed a bad omen back at the tea hut a few hours back " Temari stated as she tries to hold back her tears. Temari wasn't the only one upset, Naruto himself is upset at Gaara's abduction.

" It will take us two days to get to Sunagakure. Let's move ! " Kakashi commanded as we head out to the Sand village.

" I didn't think anyone could be that powerful to capture Gaara, especially with that Tailed Beast inside him, we got to save him " Temari replied as she rushes out to her village.

* * *

><p><strong>Suna byōin<strong>_(_砂病院_Sand Hospital)_

September 9,2001 2:00 PM Kankurō is in the hospital bed being treated by Sunagakure hospital.

" It seems we have a serious mess, clumps of blade like ice stuck in his heart . It's also poisoning the body " said one doctor.

" Gaara...Gaara ! " Kankurō shouted in pain barely able to move from paralysis.

" He's also been poisoned ! " said the second doctor.

" Can you do anything about it ! " Baki asked them.

" We'll see what we can do ! " said the doctors.

" I'm counting on you Ryōkan, Sekka. Both of you are some of the most talented Medical-Nin in the history of Sunagakure " Baki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Fire<strong>

**Naruto's pov**

Me and my team travel into the sand village, i thought back to three years ago when the Akatsuki invaded my village.

**30 months ago**

I remember two men coming by the hotel i was staying in with pervy sage. A man with dark grey eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and kept the rest of it in a ponytail with a black and red rode on, he was accompanied by a very tall, muscular Shinobi with a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small, round white eyes, and gill-like facial markings under his eyes wielding a massive sword the length of his body . They were standing outside my door .

" Itachi, it would be annoying if he moved around... Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two " said the blue skin man .

Never was i so terrified in my life, these two were insanely powerful . Even suppressing their Chakra. I can tell they were far above my level at the time . Not even Sasuke could defeat them with his Chidori which was deflected easily by this Itachi guys bare hand touching the lightning. I didn't fare any better as i tried to call forth my Tailed Beast Chakra but it was absorbed by that shark guy's sword so easily . Had not for Jiraya both of us would of been done for.

" We have been ordered to take Naruto by our organization Akatsuki " Itachi said stoically without any emotion to his tone.

Later that day Jiraiya told me why they were after me.

" They're not actually after you, but what's inside have the Kyuubi sealed within. They may be trying to extract that power so they can control it for their own gain " i realized that the reason Akatsuki was after me and Gaara was because they only saw us as monsters due to the beasts within us. I realized just how similar me and Gaara really are, and why they were only looked at us as beasts.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

With tears of anger in Naruto's eyes, he presses on to find Gaara .

" Naruto what did we say, stick together " Sakura demanded.

" I CAN'T TAKE THIS ! " Naruto shouted as everyone else around Naruto looks at him with shock.

" What's with you ? " Kakashi asked.

" I know why they're after Gaara and , you know why, too, don't you ? Inside of me...the Kyuubi is sealed inside of me " Naruto explained to everyone with Sakura looking at Naruto with concern . Sakura then thinks back to her past.

**10 years ago**

**Sakura pov**

I remember when i was a child seeing Naruto chased away by a crowd of feared him because of that Tailed Beast within him.

" Hey isn't that the one ? " said a random female villager.

" How disgusting ! Let's leave " said another random villager.

**Present Day**

**Naruto's Pov**

" Gaara and i ..we both have monsters inside our bodies, That's what they're after. I hate it they just see us as monsters, i can't stand the way they view us "A monster huh..if that's the case, then we're the same. I was born a monster " i remember him saying that to me.

" He was just like i was , and he fought all on his own alot longer than i did " I said to the team, to them i thought back to what Gaara said to me 3 years ago.

" _I'm just a relic from the past that they want to why should i continue to exist ? I thought of it but couldn't find an answer but needs a reason to live otherwise it's the same as being dead _" Gaara stated.

" He's been targeted by the Akatsuki, we're the same again and despite that why does everything bad always have to happen to him? t's always him!that's why can't waste a second and must save him " i said dashing ahead of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Suna byōin<strong>

September 9,2001 3:00 PM , it's been 5 hours since the medical teams dragged Kankurō into **Suna byōin **to treat his injuries. Then they learn that Kankurō's Keirakukei has been severed and cannot be repaired by any form of Medical ninjutsu and his **Tenketsu** near the heart was also to that happening, he's lost all his powers by that Young Akatsuki's attack and his heart was pierced as well. Kankurō's condition had worsened within the last 5 hours, and his body was in such a weak condition that he could barely speak. Despite this, he was able to tell Baki about the attackers.

" I heard Kankurō has woken up doctor Sekka ! " Baki said to the good doctor.

" He has but he's barely able to respond to us ! " Ryōkan replied.

" His condition has gotten much worse in the last few hours, neither me or Ryōkan could heal him " Sekka stated shocking with the bad news.

" There is no repairing his **Keirakukei **or **Tenketsu **but his condition has gotten so bad that he can't even be healed by Medical Ninjutsu. I'm helpless to do anything as i can only hope for a miracle at this point " Baki stated to himself then he sees Kankurō struggling to move and he opened his eyes to talk to him.

" Worse yet in addition to the Chakra poisoning he's suffering with his shattered **Tenketsu, **there's a growing unknown infection and contamination within his spiritual half of his Chakra, it seems he only has 3 days to live before his body completely breaks down " Ryōkan explained to Baki.

" 3 days , it can't be, he's going to die in 3 days ? " Baki shouted.

" Baki..is that you ? " Kankurō asked obviously fatigued from the pain suffered from the poison.

" Kankurō, who did this to you ? " Baki asked him.

" It was him..Kid with that ic.. " Kankurō answered with a slow weak voice.

" On second thought, don't speak, your body can't handle it ! " Baki advised him.

" Lieutenant of the... 10th Division ...of the Gotei 13,..Rankg..Captain...of Squad ...10 Hitsu...Shinigami " Kankurō replied explaining what he knows while barely audible.

'" What the hell are you talking about ? " Baki asked him.

" I..don't even know...i a know is that his power comes from the ... sword " Kankurō answered.

" You mean like the **Shitenshōnin**_(_四天象人_Four Celestials) ? " _Baki asked him but he fainted shortly after he said that.

" He's growing weaker , he needs rest " Sekka stated.

" Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to make sure he doesn't die " Ryōkan replied .

" Is it possible that Seimei came back from the Seimei Resurrected in the form of a Child or is this a threat worse than Seimei ? " Baki said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

The Vizards all walk down to the underground training ground to help Ichigo control his inner Hollow after having a nice lunch then open up the top-secret entrance to the underground training facility deep underground.

" Hachi give us a double-layered barrier " Shinji demanded him.

" Okay ! " Hachi replied as he claps his hands together .

" Here it comes ! " Shinji said to the group.

" **Hachigyō Sōgai** (八爻双崖, _Eight Joined Twin Cliffs_) " Hachi chanted as he forms a barrier around the Vizards lair.

" That should do it, no one would know we are here " Shinji said to the Vizards.

" The barrier is a double dislocation barrier, which has the ability of erasing whatever is within it from existence and removing the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so that one is not even able to perceive it is there " Hachi explained to the Vizard.

" The reason why we were able to evade Shinigmai capture for over 100 years " Shinji stated.

" The very thought of getting close to it doesn't even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition that it cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō and whatever is in the barrier can't be seen by even the best Shinigami " Hachi replied explaining the spell.

" Very well let's head downstairs guys ! " Shinji commanded as everyone goes downstairs to the underground training ground.

" Can ya hear me, Ichigo ? You're going to fully transform into a monster . This time you must devour him, if he gets you it's over " Shinji said to Ichigo.

Shinji and the Vizards arrived at the underground area and place Ichigo within the middle of the training ground. The training ground greatly resembles Kisuke's underground training ground with a large canyon looking area with rocks littered everywhere and 100 foot high rock formations around the region.

" Hachi, Place a barrier here as well ! " Shinji commanded him.

" Huh ? " Hachi asked .

" Don't huh me! It ain't cute when an old fart like you whines like that ! " Shinji jokingly answered.

" Okay, okay **Hachigyō Sōgai** (八爻双崖, _Eight Joined Twin Cliffs_) " Hachi chanted as he forms a barrier around the training ground.

" Also place a Five Degree barrier around Ichigo " Shinji commanded him.

" Yes sir ! " Hachi replied as he clasps his hands together as five small yellow orbs with skinny tails emerge from between his clasped hands.

" Looks like the real training is about to begin " Kensei said to Mashiro.

" I can't wait to see what Ichigo can do ! " Mashiro replied as Hachi moves five yellow orbs above his head and form into a circle of five. The Hachi raises his clasped hands up above his head and then down sending the orbs into the ground.

_" Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end_ **Bakudō # 75. Gochutekkan** _(_五柱鉄貫,_Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars) " _Hachi chanted as he summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin Ichigo into the ground.

**(A/N: The fight with Ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo like the Kakashi vs Naruto and Sakura would be skipped given we already know the outcome of that fight from canon, this is a AU crossover story, writing a fight about stuff that already happened would distract from the main story of this fan fic.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>** at the Sunagakure**

**Baki pov**

September 9,2001 4:00 PM i walked up a mountain to reach the Chiyo manor .The **Gokyōdai**(御姉弟,_Honoured Siblings _) are a pair of siblings of Sunagakure. They are both highly revered Shinobi of the village, and had many connections with other villages that Sunagakure did not form alliances was very knowledgeable when it came to handling poisons and used her skills often during the Second Shinobi World . If anyone knew a way to cure Kankurō of this poison , it was Lady Chiyo.

" Honorable siblings, i've come to ask for your aid " i said to them.

" What can we do, antiques like us are supposed to be left up alone in the high self, what can we possibly do now ? " Chiyo replied.

" An organization called Akatsuki has taken Shukaku. Leaving things the way they are would be disastrous " i stated.

" You're generation is in charge with it yourselves " said Ebizō.

" You have many contacts spread across all the world ! " i replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Hideout,300 miles from Sunagakure<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Deidara and Sasori arrive at the secret Akatsuki hideout . Both of them are angered at their failure to capture the One-Tailed Shukaku and argue over who's fault it was.

" That fucking brat and his bitch must of been fucking ANBU agents sent by Konoha " Deidara said shouting at Sasori.

" See that goes to show not to fall for traps you retard ! " Sasori replied scolding Deidara.

" Like you wouldn't hit that, i saw you gawking at her, admit it, you were fooled too " Deidara stated mocking Sasori.

" No i wasn't , i tried warning you it was a trap. Come on, only a retard like you will fall for an obvious trap " Sasori replied scolding.

" Fuck you, your no better than me, hell if anything i'm better than you and your stupid puppets " Deidara responded with arrogance.

" At least it isn't stupid clay bombs ! " Sasori replied.

" You didn't just call my beautiful art stupid did you ? I'll kill you right at the spot you fucking asshole " Deidara shouted as he pulls out his clay bombs and Sasori whips out his tail, Pein's hologram appears to interrupt the fight.

" Enough you two, you both didn't fail me, in fact you helped me and my friend with a new plan. There has been a change in plans " Pein stated.

" What do you mean ? " Deidara asked.

" Please explain ! " Sasori demanded.

" Meet the new co-leader of the Akatsuki " Pein replied as a rainbow silhouette of Aizen shows up on the hologram with Pein.

" Nice to meet you Akatsuki ! " Aizen said to the members of Akatsuki.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 5:Akatsuki Encyclopedia<strong>

Kabuto appears on the scene in his hideout.

" I'm Kabuto Yakushi of my totally original Omake Akatsuki Encyclopedia . Let me explain the Akatsuki " Kabuto stated as he shows a picture of the Akatsuki.

" **Akatsuki** _(_暁_Daybreak)_ is a criminal organisation of S-Class missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the Shinobi World. Their main goal is to collect all of the Tailed Beasts for their plan of world domination " Kabuto explained to the audience points at the pictures of then capturing the 7 Tailed Beast.

" Akatsuki at any given time is composed of no more than ten primary members, all of whom were S-Class criminals of their own respective villages that they all abandoned to pursue a larger goal " Kabuto stated before he shows a clip of Itachi and Kisame.

" All members wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar and engage in secret activities " Kabuto stated then shows a picture of Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru was once a member of the group but he was driven out by his greed " Kabuto stated, then he gets a phone call from Gin.

" I'm suing you for copyright infringement ! " Gin replied .

**(A/N:With Team Hitsugaya set to deploy in 3 days to hunt for the 9 Tailed Fox and Team Kakashi heading to Sunagakure,what is bound to happen next? Review, Fave and Subscribe.** **)**


	7. Akatsuki VS Espada, Formation

**Bleach Shippūden 6:Akatsuki VS Espada, Formation of the Alliance.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Aizen has assembled both Espada and Akatsuki together,what is Aizen's plan ? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

**3rd person pov**

Aizen gathers the Espada to talk with the Akatsuki and their leader. All 10 Espada walk into the conference frist one to sit down is a lanky tail man welding a giant axe with no lips and a spoon hood, he sits down on the chair.

" Looks like we have a guest ! " said the lanky man leaning back with his hands behind his head.

" Great guest, i hate guest ! " said an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair.

" Looks like the last two Akatsuki's arrived here late " said a dark-skinned man with a bony spike mohawk.

" What the hell is an Akatsuki ? " said the elderly man.

" These guys must be the ones Aizen mentioned earlier . I'm tired as hell why do you guys have to wake me up ? " said a young Arrancar with a slothful tone.

" Geez can you stop being such a lazy shit Stark, you're the reason why i should be #1 " said the elderly man.

" Don't nag me old man Barragan ! " Stark stated resting his head on the table.

" I won't stand for such insolence you young punk, i'm Barragan, God-King of Hueco Mundo " Barragan shouted scolding Stark.

" Please you're an old prune, you're now just the 2nd Espada in Aizen's Army " said the lanky man.

" You insect, you have no right to talk down to me former 8th Espada Nnoitra Gilga, even with you being promoted to 5, you are not nearly as powerful as me " Barragan stated.

" Shut up, i don't care who you are, just remember this the last 3rd Espada was 5 ranks above my old rank and look what happened to her " Nnoitra replied.

" First of all , that was a woman, she was weak like all other woman " Barragan replied.

" Women are weak how ? " asked a dark skin woman with huge breasts and blonde hair who sits down on her chair.

" Face it ! Women are weak compared to men, the only reason you gained that rank was that you sucked Aizen's dick Harribel " Nnoitra stated with a smirk.

" What was that ? " Harribel asked glaring at Nnoitra , scaring the lanky Espada into silence.

" Nothing Harribel ! " Nnoitra answered .

" Women are weak ! " Barragan stated.

" Shut up. You think i'm going to take shit from you because your one number higher than me " Harribel shouted as she stares angrily at Barragan.

" Who do you think you are challenging me to a fight ? I am the King of Hueco Mundo " Barragan replied with arrogance.

" Former King of Hueco Mundo ! " Harribel replied.

" Quit you bickering and fight already ! Kill each other off so i can become one step closer from being King " he stated with a grin on his face as he sits on his chair .

" What are you doing here Grimmjow, you're not an Espada anymore " said the black Arrancar.

" Fuck you ! I wouldn't even need both arms to beat your black ass Zommari " Grimmjow replied.

" How rude Grimmjow , by my understanding your only Arrancar #12,don't talk to me as if you were my equal " Zommari replied back.

" You're so weak, you're not even as powerful as a Menos Grande " Grimmjow stated taunting Zommari.

" He has a point. You're no longer an Espada ! " said a pale skin Hollow as he walks into the room.

" My arm has returned thanks to one of those ninja " Grimmjow stated showing off his newly sewed on arm.

" Wait , wasn't your arm destroyed from Tōusen's Kidō ? " Nnoitra asked Grimmjow.

" Luppi generously donated his arm to me like the good sport he was " Grimmjow answered as he thinks back to him ripping off Luppi's arm and having it attacked to his left arm socket.

" Still Luppi's arm would've been too small for your body , yet you're arm appears to be the same size as your other arm " Szayel said to Grimmjow.

" That guy used some wire shit to bulk up this arm and make it the size of my other arm . It was extremely painful given he was stretching out the muscle fibers and bones and reattaching the blood vessels but it now works as a charm . It felt good cutting off Luppis arm " Grimmjow explained to everyone.

" Quite barbaric but nothing less from the one represents the Aspect of Destruction " Baaragan stated.

" The sixth Espada Grimmjow is back again ! " Grimmjow happily replied.

" You don't belong in the Espada ! " the pale skin guy stated.

" Says the weakling who didn't kill Kurosaki in the first place Ulquiorra " Grimmjow replied.

" Says the guy who failed to kill him ! " Yammy replied as he comes out of nowhere to sit down.

" Says the fat ass bitch who lost his arm to him " Grimmjow replied with a smirk.

" What did you say ? " Yammy shouted .

" Stop it Yammy, this brute is only looking for a fight " Ulquiorra replied.

" I guess you're the bitch in the relationship Yammy ! I hate queers " Grimmjow shouted.

" What do you got against Homosexuals ? " said the pink hair Arrancar.

" They're disgusting weaklings like you, Szayel " Grimmjow answered .

" Weaklings, you think you can beat me ? " Szayel asked .

" I can beat all of you fags ! " Grimmjow stated causing everyone to look at him.

Gin Aizen and Tōusen walks into the room the room to talk with the Espada and Akatsuki's who are arguing with each other.

" Everyone have a seat and have some tea !" Aizen stated as everyone stopped arguing and went to their seats.

" Kamake turn on the projector ! " Aizen commanded.

Tōusen turns on the projector and then Holograms of the Akatsuki's appear next to the Espadas.

" These are the Humans known as Akatsuki ! " Aizen stated.

" These humans seem quite interesting ! " said a pink hair Arrancar with glasses.

" Boy i hope that means they are good fighter ! " said the lanky man .

" I like this guy over here, he makes alot of sense " Kisame says looking at the direction of Nnoitra.

" Shut up both of you ! " Stark replied rubbing his hand on his head.

" For once i agree with someone other than myself " Itachi stated in a stoic tone.

" I'm tired of this talk, let's have some peace here " Stark replied.

" It seems these Espadas are very powerful and well-organized, Konan " said a plant looking man.

" Indeed they are powerful Zetsu ! " Konan replied .

" Same can be said about you Akatsuki as well, it's hard to believe that any human can rival a Espada. It's indeed a rare sight " Harribel said to the blue haired Akatsuki member.

" Hey Hidan look at that sexy bitch with those jugs " Kisame stated.

" I will love to have her instead of that flat chested bitch Konan " Hidan replied.

" Shut up before i shut you up both of you permanently ! " Harribel threatened.

" How about you make me a sandwich you fucking slut ? Like a woman like you is capable of killing me " Hidan replied with a mocking tone.

" Now your place Hidan ! " Konan responded .

" How about you make me ! " Hidan replied taunting Konan.

" Enough,all of you behave yourselves right now, we have guests " Pein commanded.

" My my you have quite the rowdy arrogant types in your army " Aizen stated.

" The same can be said with your Espadas ! " Pein replied.

" I'm bored can't we do something fun ! " Tobi stated.

" Shut the fuck up, geez you're getting on my nerves " Deidara replied.

" It's come to my attention that there are Tailed beasts that we need to Pein, we have lured away all the Shinigami and ninja's that can pose a threat to us in this operation " Aizen stated.

" Ridiculous , when you say these Akatsukis were powerful, i assume Vasto Lordes not Puny humans " Barragan stated with arrogance.

" Someone apparently seems to talk alot for only 2# rank " Itachi replied stoically.

" Please a human will never beat me in a battle " Barragan laughed at Itachi.

" You shouldn't underestimate your Enemies, danger comes in all forms " Itachi replied.

" You think an ant like you can beat me ? With these hands, i will make sure to kill you. You will regret giving me power. I am a king! I am a god ! I will never die " Barragan arrogantly mocked.

" You're still acting like a child. You're living in a fantasy world. You need to come to terms with the fact that you are no longer King " Itachi answered.

" You will never die, please old man you look like you one foot close the grave " Hidan arrogantly stated.

" I don't see why these Akatsuki are such a big deal, how are they dangerous ? " Szayel asked.

" That coming from a faggot with pink hair, you apparently don't know the dangers of Jashin " Hidan answered .

" You humans and your stupid religions " Szayel stated.

" What was that ? I will murder you and fuck over your stupid atheist Hollow ass " Hidan replied.

" I wouldn't underestimate them, the Akatsuki's are strong foes of captain level strength, some above that of a captain, they were humans labeled missing nin sometime ago" Aizen explained to the Espada.

"Is that so? That means they are very strong ? " Zommari asked.

" These guys look weak as hell ! " Nnoitra stated looking at Kisame.

" What was that ? You guys are the weaklings ! " Kisame stated.

" Don't underestimate these Espada either Kisame " Pein said to Kisame.

" Shut up, how can a human take on a Arrancar ? That's laughable " Nnoitra stated.

" Weren't you listening ? Aizen said don't underestimate our foes " Harribel replied.

" What's wrong ? Sacred that these guys can beat you ? It's only natural a woman will be afraid " Hidan stated.

" Boy i agree with that crazy human there, go and make me a sandwich bitch, women can't fight anyways " Nnoitra replied laughing at Harribel.

" What was that ? Know your place 5# Espada, or i will personally destroy you, i'm not like the last 3rd here, i will show no mercy to you, same goes to you human " Harribel replied.

" Go ahead any try, i can't die from the likes of you " Hidan replied .

" We're you going ? " Tōusen asked as Grimmjow leaves the chair.

" Fuck talking with these guys, i want to see what they are made of, i refuse that blonde bitch fag with clay toys can be my equal " Grimmjow answered.

" What was that ,Espada ? I will blow you to pieces with these " Deidara stated showing off his clay spiders.

Grimmjow uses the Garganta to get into Deidara's base and up at his face.

" Looks like you came Arrancar ! " Deidara stated smirking.

" Indeed, now let's fight ! " Grimmjow replied drawing out his sword.

Tōusen arrives at the Akatsuki hideout using the Garganta.

" What are you two doing ? " Tōusen stated.

" Watch your temper Deidara ! " Sasori said to Deidara.

" Fuck off bitch. I'm killing him, i don't need this guy talking shit to me " Grimmjow replied.

" Stay out of this Sasori, no one makes fun of my art " Deidara responded with an angry look on his face.

" Lord Aizen hasn't given an order yet ! " Tōusen stated.

" What's a matter, you can't leave your leash Arrancar ? " Deidara stated being cocky.

" Fuck him he's in the way, i can kick your ass and your stupid clay art " Grimmjow replied.

" WHAT WAS THAT ? " Deidara shouted.

" Boy you must be the bitch of the group, those hands of yours must give good handjobs " Grimmjow stated.

" Oh yeah well you're the one to talk, you look like you take it up the ass " Deidara replied.

Grimmjow and Deidara get in each others faces but Tōusen and Sasori get in the way and restrain the two.

" Looks like you're too much of a bitch to fight me " Deidara stated pissing off.

Grimmjow dashes and grabs Deidara and charges up a Cero at Deidara's face while Deidara has clay cover on ' chest , Aizen interrupts.

" Let them Tōusen, in fact we will have a battle royale to see how strong the Akatsuki are to the Espada and we will pair each Akatsuki with the person the same strength level as there Espada counterpart " Aizen stated.

" Excellent idea Aizen . This should put aside all misconception aside over who's stronger " Pein said to the group.

" This will be interesting to watch ! " Gin replied.

" Fuck yeah, i will love to fuck up some Arrancars, who's my opponent ? " Kisame asked.

" It will be Tia Harribel, the 3rd Espada ! " Aizen replied.

" A woman, oh well, this shouldn't be too difficult ! " Kisame stated.

" You foolishly underestimate me, grave mistake human " Harribel replied with her sword drawn out.

" Kisame will fight Harribel, Hidan will fight Szayel, Konan will fight Zommari, Aaroniero will fight Sasori ,Deidara will fight Grimmjow ,Kakuzu will fight Nnoitra, and I " Pein stated.

" The rules of the battle that you must defeat or kill your opponent within an hour time limit or your partnered with him/her for life " Aizen stated.

" This will be fun ! " Grimmjow stated.

" Indeed Arrancar indeed ! " Deidara replied.

" Hold it you two, you need to wait until i say so. Don't fight here, you're fighting destination is 10 miles south of here" Pein stated.

" Kisame will fight Harribel within 50 miles north of Las Noches, Hidan will fight Szayel within his lab, Konan will fight Zommari within Aaroniero Arruruerie's Palace, Aaroniero will fight Sasori within the cave you're in right now, Kakuzu will fight Nnoitra within the sand pits of Las Noches, and Itachi fights Ulquiorra within the abandoned Uchiha stronghold " Aizen explained to the group.

All the Espadas leave the throne room to fight there Akatsuki ,Gin, Tōusen and Tobi stay inside the talks with Gin and Tobi who is really Madara Uchiha.

" Nice to meet you again Madara Uchiha " Aizen said to the masked man.

" Likewise, Sosuke Aizen ! " Madara replied.

" It's been 4 days since we first met yet we have gotten along so well " Aizen stated drinking tea.

" With the Soul Society against the Ninja Nations, we are free to wait out 4 months until the Hōgyoku , becomes at full strength, at that time, we will process all 9 Tailed Beasts and have all ten Vasto Lordes in our both worlds will be ours " Madara replied.

" I must thank Szayel for the inter-dimensional Garganta he built, had no for that , there will be no way to met you " Aizen stated.

" My my, you guys just met and it seems like you guys are lost brothers " Gin replied.

" Did you do as i said ? " Aizen asked Gin.

" Yes i did, the Hollowfication virus has successfully worked on the Shinobi " Gin answered.

" How did it go ? " Aizen asked.

" I found the guy after he was heavily injured by Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai, his **Saketsu** (鎖結,_Binding Chain_) was still intact but his **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) was sealed away by the Bankai to the point that he could no longer see Shinigami " Gin explained to Aizen thinking about Kankurō.

" I see , this should be interesting to see how Hollowfication would work on humans " Aizen stated drinking his tea.

" The Hollowfication process would take 3 days, Encroachment is starting to occur as we speak " Gin replied.

" This would ignite both sides, the Soul Society would think the Ninja world are creating Hollows and the Ninja world would think the Soul Society is an evil entity trying to destroy the ninja world " Madara explained to Aizen.

" Everything is going according to plan ! " Aizen replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Suna Byōin<strong>_(_砂病院_Sand Hospital)_

September 9, 2001 6:00 P.M. Elder Chiyo and her assistant come to aid the dying doctors just when all hope is getting lost and many doctors were even about to pull the plug altogether to spare Kankurō the suffering of his wounds.

" Who are they ! " said one doctor.

" That looks like.." Ryōkan said.

" It is , it's Lady Chiyo and Ebizo ! " said Sekka.

" No way! I thought they retire a long time ago " Ryokan replied as Lady Chiyo and her brother examine the body .

" Who is the kid ? " asked Lady Chiyo.

" Kankurō, The Kazekage's older brother " Baki replied.

" Oh is that so ? " Elder Eizbo stated .

Chiyo closely examines the body and sees Kankurō in serious pain.

" I assume you checked his blood and took a blood sample, right ? " Lady Chiyo asked.

" Here are the results ! " Sekka answered giving her the chart of Kankurō's medical records.

Chiyo looks at the X-Rays of Kankurō.

" I never seen this before ! " Lady Chiyo responded .

" We believe it's a new type of poison ! " Sekka stated.

" Did you try an antidote ? " Chiyo asked.

" We used all the ones we had, but none were effective " Sekka stated .

" This seems like Sasori's handiwork, he's literary challenging us to find a cure " Chiyo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches Sandlot<strong>

Yammy and Zetsu are in the middle of the lot where the two stare off at .

" What's this pipsqueak doing here ? You're my opponent ? " Yammy asked Zetsu.

" I was thinking the same thing ! " white Zetsu answered.

" Time to take you down ! " Yammy shouted as he clashes attacks with Zetsu.

" What immense strength ! " Zetsu said to himself as he gets pushed back by Yammy.

" Come on you wimp,is that the best you got ? " Yammy shouted as he beats his chest like an ape.

" Come at us moron ! " Black Zetsu taunted as he stands there waiting for Yammy to attack .

" You little bitch ! I'm going to crush you !" Yammy shouted as he goes to punch Zetsu but Zetsu counters the giants punch.

" **Bainkyūshū** (バイン吸収 _Vine Absorption_ )" Black Zetsu chanted as he wraps vines from the ground which holds Yammy's wrist to the ground.

" You think this is going to hold me ? Fuck this shit " Yammy shouted as he uses raw strength and Reiatsu to try breaking out but the vines grow bigger and stronger around him.

" It's useless to fight it , my Vine Absorption drains the user of their Chakra and feeds it to us " White Zetsu explained to Yammy as they wrap around him.

" Bastard, you think you're the only one who can take energy ? Take this **Gonzui** (魂吸 _Soul Inhalation_) " Yammy countered as he sucks Zetsu's Reiatsu while Zetsu tightens the vine around Yammy and drains him.

They both engage within a Chakra/Reiatsu drain clash however given Yammy has higher physical strength he manages to break out of the vines.

" What ? " Zetsu shouted as he sees Yammy come at them

" You dickhead ! " Yammy shouted as his fist glows with blue Reiatsu and he punches the Akatsuki member in the face causing a large explosion leveling everything within a 200 foot radius.

Zetsu lies on the ground split in half from the force of the punch.

" ARRGH ! " Zetsu shouted as he seemingly dies from Yammy's blow.

" Come one that was too easy ! " Yammy taunted only to be slashed by a leaf like blade coming from Black Zetsu's arm.

" **Kuroha Burēdo** ( 黒葉ブレード _Black Leaf Blade_ ) " Black Zetsu chanted as he lightly cuts Yammy's chest stealing Reiatsu from him with the blade.

" **Bainhoippu Odori** ( バインホイップ踊り V_ine Whip Dance _)" White Zetsu chanted as he hits the large Arrancar in the stomach with a large vine and then hits him in the neck with another vine then sends him flying with a rising vine strike sending him flying 200 feet in the air but Yammy regains balance and goes to counterattack.

" Die bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he does a flying punch which hits Zetsu and creates a 400 foot radius shockwave.

" ARRRGH ! " Zetsu shouted as he coughs up blood .

" Ha , good and dead ! " Yammy stated only to see it was a clone.

" We got you know ! " Zetsu said to the brute and both of them surround Yammy but Yammy puts his fist out in both directions and fires two Balas knocking both of them back from a distance.

" What was that ? " both Zetsus asked Yammy.

" I'll tell you what that was . It's a **Bala** ( _Spanish for_ _Bullet ) . _While not nearly as powerful as a Cero, its speed is 20 times faster . Now die you bitch " Yammy shouted as he punches the air firing another Bala hitting both Zetsus .

" ARRHG ! " both Zetsu shouted as they fall to the ground.

" DIE! DIE ! DIE ! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS ! " Yammy shouted as he hits both Zetsus 14 more times with his Balas which seriously damage both Zetsus.

The smoke clears up to reveal Zetsu is on the ground with 3rd degree burns all over their bodies.

" Now that you're done, i'll finish you off ! " Yammy said to Zetsu as he charges up a Cero from his right hand but the clones explodes releasing spores everywhere .

" **Hōshi **( 胞子_Sporulation_ ) " Zetsu chanted as they both have white spores grow rapidly around Yammy and bind him down to the ground while growing bigger absorbing his Chakra .

" What the hell ? I can't move my body. What is this shit ? " Yammy asked as he struggles to move.

" We've able to plant spores in our opponents' bodies, unknown to the opponents themselves since the spores do not contain Chakra, rendering them almost undetectable by standard Shinobi sensory techniques. These spores are time-delayed and once activated, grow into copies of White Zetsu. The copies proceed to restrict the targets' movements by covering their bodies and absorb their Chakra, it seems to work just as fine on Arrancars as well " both Zetsu explained to Yammy as he struggles to break out of the thick spore layers around him.

" YOU BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he rips off the jacket flexing his muscles before it covers his chest.

" You can flex your muscles all you want, your body has lost too much Reiatsu " White Zetsu stated.

" You filthy little worm , did you really think this is the full extent of my power ? You weak ass bitch, i haven't even begun to fight seriously . **Be Enraged Ira **( _Spanish for Anger ) " _Yammy shouted as he releases his sword creating a massive explosion of red energy followed by a red smoke cloud which blows away the spores.

His skull ridges become more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an _Ankylosaurus_. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0, by the 1 disintegrating leaving on the 0.

" What the hell ? You gotten much bigger and what happened with that tattoo ? " White Zetsu asked him.

" Meet the 0 Espada Yammy ! " Yammy gloated.

" 0 ? Impossible ...What the hell ? What just happened ? " Black Zetsu asked the 76 foot high Arrancar.

" Did someone tell you guys that the Espada ranks went from through 1 to 10 ? It's actually ranked 0 to 9 " Yammy answered.

" You gotta be kidding me ? Even your right arm fully healed " White Zetsu asked.

" I'm actually the strongest Espada because i'm the only Espada that change his number by conserving power before using my Resurrección. I'm Espada no# 0 Yammy Riyalgo ! " Yammy explained to both Zetsus.

" This is bad ! We're not that good at fighting and yet we're stuck with a brute like him " both Zetsus said to each other.

" Ha that weak blast won't work ! " Yammy shouted as he releases a red Reiatsu wave creating a 500 foot radius explosion which blows away the two Zetsu sends him flying. Yammy then charges up a Cero in his mouth.

" Die Bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a Cero from his mouth.

" Shit ! " both Zetsus shouted as he's hit by the massive 10 foot diameter Cero as it creates a large 1,000 foot radius explosion .

The blast levels up to 100 floors and creates a 2,000 foot diameter hole through floors 1 to 100 destroying over 1,000 houses. The smoke surrounds the area with Yammy standing there .

" There's no kill like overkill ! " Yammy said to himself only to see Zetsu emerge out of the ground.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Black Zetsu said to Yammy.

" Impossible, how did you just dodge that ? " Yammy asked .

" Isn't it obvious ? We used **Kagerō** ( 蜉蝣 _Mayfly_) which allows me to merge my body with the ground and flora and travel at very high speeds " both Zetsus said to Yammy.

" Don't mock me ! " Yammy shouted as he goes to punch Zetsu but they easily dodges the attack.

" Too slow ! " Zetsu replied as he goes into the ground and hide .

" Where are you ? " Yammy asked .

" That form is too slow for me ! " Zetsu answered as he appears behind the brute.

" You bastard ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a 10 foot Bala from his right hand that moves so fast it manages to send Zetsu through a 100 foot pillar.

" That attack was fast for something so big not to mention so powerful " Zetsu said to himself.

" Take this ! " Yammy shouted as he fires 20 Balas in punching motions which push back the plant creature 600 feet while he's blocking. Yammy shoots a two-fisted Bala which heads towards him and blows up Zetsu but the explosion creates spores revealing it's a clone.

" **Kisei Bunshin** (寄生分身_Parasitic Clone ) " _White Zetsu chanted as he creates 12 clones of himself moving around Yammy .

" What the hell ? Which one of them is the real one " Yammy said to himself getting nervous from seeing so many afterimages .

" What's wrong ? Can't find the real me " Zetsu asked as the clones run around Yammy which causes Yammy to get confused.

" SHUT UP ! " Yammy replied shouting at the Zetsus as he fires more Balas to try hitting Zetsus causing 6 explosions hitting all the clones except for the real Zetsu who merged back together.

" Shit he saw through us! " Zetsu shouted.

" Got you now ! " Yammy shouted as he punches the real Zetsu smashing the ground and creating a 600 foot radius shockwave.

" ARRRGH ! " Zetsu screamed in pain as he lies on the ground.

" You're far too weak to hurt me ! " Yammy arrogantly taunted only to see the clone glowing and the real Zetsu emerge .

" **Hōshi Bakudan **( 胞子爆弾_Spore Bomb_ ) " Black Zetsu chanted as the spores explode taking all the fingers on Yammy's right hand.

" ARRRGGH ! My fingers ! " Yammy shouted as he holds on to them with his left arm.

" That's some high defense you got, the explosion should of blown your entire arm off " Zetsu arrogantly taunted the giant.

" What was that attack ? " Yammy asked .

" That was my **Hōshi Bakudan **( 胞子爆弾_Spore Bomb_ ). It turns all clones that absorbed enough Chakra into living bombs used to blow themselves up, they vary in power depending on how much we absorbed " Black Zetsu explained to Yammy.

" You bastard ! " Yammy shouted as he hits Zetsu with his tail knocking him down into the ground and creating a 600 foot radius.

" ARRGUH ! He actually hit us this time " Zetsu said to each other as they struggle to move.

" Ha, am i too slow now bitch? ! You think this is my full speed Try blocking all these punches " Yammy shouted as he throws 20 punches in 10 seconds at a downed Zetsu which is enough to easily level a city block which leaves the Akatsuki member covered with bruises and blood coming out of his mouth.

" He's too strong to take on in a physical fight ! " Zetsu said to himself.

" I must admit, you were a real nuisance however it's time for you to die " Yammy said to Zetsu as he goes to charge up a Cero at point-blank range.

" However we can still turn his Reiatsu against him. **Chikane** ( 地下根_Underground Roots_ ) " Black Zetsu chanted as he binds down Yammy by burying the flytrap-like extensions on his body underground and growing them exponentially.

" What the hell ? " Yammy shouted.

" This is a much stronger version of our vine absorption power, now we're going use this to destroy you from the inside out with your own Chakra instead of absorbing it " White Zetsu stated as spores cover Yammy's body.

" Shit ! " Yammy shouted as he struggles to move.

" It's useless , even Kage-level Shinobi can't escape theses spores, especially combined with the binding power of the roots. We may lack your raw strength but we have the edge in stealing your Chakra " White Zetsu explained to Yammy.

" Shit ! " Yammy shouted as he tries to move with the spores covering his body.

" **Hōshi Bakudan **( 胞子爆弾_Spore Bomb_ ) " Black Zetsu chanted as the spores explode creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion.

The explosion clears up to reveal that Yammy has 2nd degree burns on all over his body, his nose is bleeding from the explosion and he lost his tail as well as his right arm

" MY ARM ! MY TAIL! MY FACE . YOU'RE GOING TO PAY ! " Yammy shouted as he charges up a Cero.

" He's still standing from that ? How are we going to beat him now ? " White Zetsu asked.

" We have one way of doing so ! " Black Zetsu answered.

" Not that, it can only be used once and if we miss, we're sitting ducks " White Zetsu stated.

" Either that or we get blown to bits ! " Black Zetsu replied as they both close there venus fly-trap like extensions and charge up their beams and gathers solar energy around the tips of his extensions.

" Take this ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a big Cero towards Zetsu.

" **Nichiyō Gahōhari** ( 日曜芽胞梁 _Sun Spore Beam ) "_ Both Zetsu chanted as he opens up the extension again and fire their massive solar beam at Yammy to cancel out the Cero and the blast levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius .

Both of them are wounded and barely able to move.

" Damn it , i have no energy left ! " Yammy said to himself as he collapses to the ground.

" Damn, he was very strong ! " Both Zetsus said to each other as they collapse to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Hideout, 300 miles from Sunagakure<strong>

September 9,2001 6:00 P.M. Sasori and Aaroniero begin to fight each other.

" You're going down Akatsuki ! " Sasori stated in a deep voice.

" Please do you think that you can beat me ? " said the male voice of Aaroniero .

Aaroniero swings his sword horizontally at Sasori, Sasori blocks the Zanpakutō with his Scorpion Tail. He then launches his tail at Aaroniero but Aaroniero uses Sonído to dodge the attack and then reveals one of his powers.

" Allow me to reveal my power! **Manifest Absorbed Power **" said the male voice of Aaroniero as he transforms himself into a tall ,youthful man with white skin and aqua green eyes as well spiky raven black hair. He's wearing the normal uniform with his Lieutenant's badge on his left arm .

" What is that form you just took ? " Sasori asked Aaroniero .

" I took the form of Vice Captain i ate. I can manifest any power he has absorbed through ,my Zanpakutō, morphing it into a perfect approximation of the one i absorbed" Aaroniero explained to the puppetmaster.

" Not a bad feat however there's no way you can counter my poison based attacks " Sasori stated as he spits a rapid stream of countless senbon from his mouth like a machine gun but the 9th Espada dodges the attacks and cuts the senbon that come near him.

" Is that the best you got ? " Kaien asked only to see Sasori come at him with another attack.

" **Puppet Jutsu: 1000 Mechanical Arms** _(_傀儡の術・義手千本_Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon)" _Sasori chanted as he fires it's torpedo-shaped left arm towards Kaien. The arm rotates at high-speed, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. The cylinders then open, each one releasing a large amount of senbon, creating a quick rain of poisoned needles in all directions.

" **Bakudō # 39 . Enkosen** _( _円閘扇_,Arc Shield) " _Kaien shouted as he used a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block Sasori's attacks.

" Not bad ! " Sasori said to the Espada.

" You see while in this body,i can use Shinigami based attacks and even Kidō spells to something no Arrancar can do " Kaien explained to Sasori.

" Interesting, it seems it would be worth taking your body after all " Sasori replied.

" You're going to be tougher than i though , however it's time we end this, i'm getting tired of this . **Rankle the Seas and the Skies Nejibana** _(_捩花_, Twisted Flower) " _Kaien chanted as he holds his sealed sword upside down and begins to twirl it in his hands as it glows, transforming into a cross between a trident and a _ji_ (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the _ji_, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade. The end of Nejibana turns into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water flows freely from both the trident and the end.

" Impressive weapon you have there . Let's see if you can keep up with this " Sasori said to Kaien as he launches his tail at Kaien but Kaien uses his Shikai to overpower the tail and push it back then uses a crushing wave to destroy the Hiruko puppet with one crushing slash which as a result a tidal wave washing away the wreckage of the puppet.

Sasori reveals true self from the wreckage of the wave .

" Not a bad attack, you process quite impressive skills for Hollow trash " Sasori said to the Arrancar as now sounding like Ichigo.

" Don't you dare talk down to me human ! " Kaien responded .

" You're unique upper body stance...Spear techniques reminiscent of a dance using one wrist as the center of rotation while using constantly flowing water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves,you sir have a very impressive level of swordsmanship and power " Sasori commented praising Kaien 's fighting stance.

" Thank you ! " Kaien replied.

" However if you think this is over, you have another thing coming " Sasori stated as he removes a sheet covering his body and revealing a teenage boy with wide brown eyes, and short red hair wearing an Akatsuki robe.

" What the hell ? " Kaien asked shocked to see Sasori's true form.

" You're not the only one who has stolen powers from someone else or even the appearance of another opponent, it's time i show you something special " Sasori answered as he takes out a scroll from underneath his robe.

" So what tricks you have in store human ? " Kaien asked Sasori as he pulls out a scroll reading 3.

" 3 ? " said Kaien with a stumped look on his face.

" This one was the hardest to get but this is what makes it my ultimate weapon " Sasori answered as his body glows with light purple chakra round the scroll and his a puppet.

" What is that ? " Kaien asked.

" This is **Sandaime Kazekage Ningyō **_(_三代目風影,人形 _Third Kazekage Puppet) " _Sasori answered.

" **Sandaime Kazekage Ningyō **? You mean like an actual Kage ? " Kaien asked with confusion.

" How did you, a low-level Shinobi like yourself kill a Kage ? Lord Aizen told me that a Kage is 10 times more powerful than a Captain level soul reaper. You're barely on par with a Captain in terms of Chakra " Kaien asked Sasori .

" It's all thanks to my poisons, my poisons are the strongest in the history of the Shinobi world. It kills anything regardless of how powerful they are, combine it with my puppet techniques, i was able to outwit and eventually outlast the Third Kazekage. It was no easy battle for me as i myself nearly died however i not only killed him but maintain his Kekkei Genkai as well . Now that you now you must die " Sasori explained to Kaien as he has his puppet come at Kaien with retractable blades in the formation of a claw on the right arm.

" He's fast ! " Kaien said to himself as he blocks the attack using both hands on his Shikai and pushing him back 20 feet but the Arrancar regains his balance.

" I should warn you, one hit of my special poison and you're dead. This dosage of poison kills by turning one's Chakra or in you case Reiatsu into a destructive claysit destroying every organ in your body, if even a small amount is introduced into the bloodstream, you will die within three days while also being painfully paralyzed for the duration " Sasori explained to Kaien .

" I see, that sounds dangerous ! " Kaien stated.

" At this point you can be 100 times stronger than me and still die " Sasori gloated barraging about his puppets power.

" Why warn me ? You just blew your secret ! " Kaien asked Sasori.

" Because i know there's no way you can evade my attacks, your weaker than me " Sasori arrogantly laughed as he has his Third Kazekage puppet come at Kaien .

" **Senju Sōbu**_ (_千手操武_Thousand Arms Manipulation) " _Sasori shouted as the 3rd Kazekage puppet's left arm opens several compartments. These compartments are prepared with summoning seals in them, which calls forth many long puppet arms that bend and follow Kaien , Kaien uses his Shikai to cut the arms apart.

" Is that all you got ? " Kaien asked mockingly but more arms appear and crush him with devastating force. The arms then emit poison gas, trying to engulf Kaien.

" You're dead, there's no way you can escape the poison now " Sasori stated.

" That's not going to work ! " Kaien replied as he reverts to his base form and uses his unique jar appearance to avoid breathing the poison and cuts the arms apart with his Shikai.

" Not bad, you reverted to your base form to avoid breathing the poison " Sasori said to the Arrancar.

" You think you can beat me with Poison ? How amusing " said the male voice of Aaroniero as he turns back to Kaien Shiba.

" I see, you can change form at will ? Impressive " Sasori asked.

" Now time to show you my real power of how a Espada's release sword looks like. **Devour** **Glotonería **_(Spanish for Gluttony) " _Kaien chanted as his Zanpakutō takes the form of a deformed brown tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center surrounded by various tentacles. Kaien transforms into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth all their own.  
><em><br>" _What the hell is that disgusting form ? " Sasori asked looking at the Arrancar.

" My power is called **Glotonería , **I can gain Hollow's abilities Reiatsu by eating it after it 't even think that an ordinary Arrancar's sword release even compares to an Espada's. My Glotonería can call on all the power of all the Hollows i've consumed at the same time! " Kaien explained to the Akatsuki member.

" How many have you eaten ? " Sasori asked.

" So far i've eaten an total of 33,650 Hollows. You're all alone against an army of 30,000 Hollows " Kaien answered with arrogance.

" 33,650 Hollows ? Sounds like you killed quite alot of your kind but for what purpose ? " Sasori asked him.

" Us Hollows get stronger by eating our kind. Unlike any other Hollow though, i can evolve my powers without limit , that's how a mere Gillian such as myself was able to become an Espada " Kaien explained to Sasori.

" Big deal jarhead, i destroyed an entire Nation, your little Hollow arm doesn't scare me " Sasori replied .

" How were you able to do that ? " Kaien asked.

" Allow me to show you how i was able to do that . Time to wipe out your army with this Jutsu ! **Satetsu**_(_砂鉄_Iron Sand ) " _Sasori chanted as he releases a could of iron sand out into the battlefield.

" Iron Sand Jutsu ? " Kaien asked with a shock look on his face.

" This Jutsu is the reason the 3rd Kazekage is hailed to be the strongest Kazekage in history, and now i have it for myself " Sasori answered while wielding the weapon.

" Where did you get that ? " Kaien asked.

" You said something that amused me about your Vice Captain you absorbed, it's mere child's play compared to my Iron Sand . With my puppet techniques i can even use Kekkei Genkai and other techniques like your Zanpakutō and even Resurrección, you would make a fine collection to my 298 puppet collection " Sasori explained to Kaien as he shoots Iron Sand projectiles at the 9th Espada but he dodges the attacks with Shunpo and shoots a Cero from his left arm knocking back the Iron Sand. Kaien swings his Nejibana but Sasori uses magnetic Chakra to steal his Shikai from him.

" What ? " Kaien looks with shock.

" It's useless to use weapons against me " Sasori answered.

" How were you able to stop my Shikai ? " Kaien asked.

" Zanpakutōs are made of the same density as steel right ? That means sword based attacks are useless as long as i have my Magnetic Chakra" Sasori explained to the 9th Espada.

" Damn it ! " Kaien stated.

" Now die ! **Satetsu Kesshū** _(_砂鉄結襲_Iron Sand Gathering Assault) " _Sasori chanted as he uses his Iron Sand to form a giant pyramid, giant rectangle and Giant square then they come at Kaien at full speed.

" Fine you want to do it that way, have it you're way ! **Agua Cero **_(Spanish for Water zero) " _Kaien chanted as he fires a powerful water blast mixed with Hollow energy from his hands that collide with the Iron Sand, the attacks collide and creates a 300 foot radius explosion that levels the entire Akatsuki hideout.

" Not a bad counter . That attack was powerful but there's no way you can escape this ! **Satetsu Kaihō** _(_砂鉄界法 _Iron Sand: Needle Sphere) " _Sasori shouted as he uses Iron Sand to create a gigantic sphere of branching Iron Sand spreads in spikes that branch off irregularly, making it almost impossible for Kaien to escape.

" I can't dodge the attack ! " Kaien said to himself as he tries to use Shunpo to escape as several Iron Sand tendrils come at him.

" Trying to escape the attack is pointless ! " Sasori said to Kaien as he sends the attacks towards him.

" **Bakudō** **# 35. Sukueabaria**_ (_スクエアバリ_ア __Square Barrier) " _Kaien chanted as he forms a square barrier of condensed tendrils crack the barrier and come at him and pierce Kaien but it was a clone.

" A clone ? " Sasori said to himself.

" **Bakudō** **# 50 Jūfuku** _(_重複_Duplication) _" Kaien chanted as he creates over 10 clone physical copies but they are all destroyed by the Iron Sand tendrils however the real Kaien appears behind the puppet and charges up his Cero.

" That's no ordinary Cero ! " Sasori said to himself as he turns around to see the 9th Espada using Shunpo.

" **Gran Rey Cero **" Kaien chanted as he blows up the puppet with one blast.

The explosion expands across the ruins of the cave . The destruction of the Third Kazekage puppet disables the Iron Sand and Kaien grabs his Shikai

" To destroy the Kazekage puppet is quite a feat, however it's time to end this " Sasori stated as he releases hundreds of puppets around him.

" What are you doing ? " Kaien asked.

" **Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen **_(_赤秘技・百機の操演 _Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets) " _Sasori chanted as he opens his right chest compartment to emit more than a hundred Chakra strings, which reach into the scroll. From the scroll, more than a hundred puppets wearing red cloaks emerge.

" I see, time i get serious too ! **Mil Ejército Demonio **(_Spanish for Thousand Demon Army) _" Kaien countered as he shoots liquid that creates over 30,000 Hollows around him but before they can continue Tōusen appears to inform them time is up.

" You're time's up, the fight is over ! " Tōusen said to the two of them.

" Shame, just when things we're getting good too " Sasori stated as he puts away his puppets.

" Same here, you humans are tougher than i thought " Kaien replied as he turns back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Szayel Aporro Granz's lab<strong>

Szayel is standing there facing off against Hidan.

" You will die in the name of Jashin " Hidan said to Szayel with a maniacal laugh.

" You know, humans like you disgust fact i'm rather excited about killing you " Szayel replied drawing out his Zanpakutō but it was a trap to lure Hidan into a trap was two blades firing towards his chest and hits Hidan into his chest, despite the fact the blades hit his chest at his heart, he's not fazed.

" What the hell ? You're not dead, are you immortal ? " Szayel asked with shock in his face.

" No shit sherlock, that fucking hurt, What the hell is your problem ? " Hidan shouted .

" What's going on? I hit your vital organs! " Szayel screamed as he looks at Hidan removing the hidden blades launched at him and wields one of them in battle.

" Now then let's begin this fight , you fucking faggot " Hidan shouted as he charges at Szayel but the 8th Espada blocks the blow.

Szayel lunging strike from Hidan and a vertical slash from Hidan again and dodges a slash aimed at his then counters with his own sword swing, Hidan blocks the strike with the hidden blade and throws kunai at Szayel but the Arrancar blocks it with his arm not taking a scratch due to his Hierro.

" You think such a weak attack could cut my Hierro? Hahah don't make me laugh " Szayel arrogantly mocked but Hidan uses Shunshin to appear above Szayel and cut Szayel's left arm while the Arrancar was trying to block the slash with his arm. '

Hidan then swings his scythe at Szayel but Syazel uses Sonído but Hidan still manages to cuts his face.

" God will smite asshole atheist faggots like you ! " Hidan shouted with a maniacal laugh.

" You call those weak slashes attacks ? Pathetic human, time for a real attack. **Gran Rey Cero **" Szayel chanted as he shoots a pink energy blast at Hidan, Hidan draws a blood circle and licks the blood on his scythe.

"** Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu **_(_呪術・死司憑血_Curse Jutsu: Ceremony of Death) " _Hidan chanted as the Gran Rey Cero hits him a second after he sets up the ritual . The blast does some damage to Hidan but far more to Szayel, Szayel's body is covered in burns and blood.

" What the hell ? How could you damage me ? How,how...HOW ? " Szayel shouted as he grabs one of his Fracción and literally eats his Fracción to heal his injuries.

" Not bad, you healed yourself up ! " Hidan said to Syazel.

" Do you think i'll come unprepared ? " Szayel asked the immortal Akatsuki.

" How the hell you manage to heal yourself eating those creatures ? " Hidan asked the 8th Espada.

" Before their transformation into Arrancar by Aizen, i modified all of my Fracción to be regenerative medicine. If i devour then my wounds will heal " Szayel explained to the Akatsuki member.

" Not bad for a faggot ass nerd ! " Hidan stated.

" See the miracles of science over your primitive human religion " Szayel replied.

" You're science bullshit really pisses me off, i especially hate you scientific atheist faggots,your science is a sin to Lord Jashin " Hidan explained to Szayel.

" Let me show you the reason science prevails over religion " Szayel stated as he summons 8 incomplete Arrancar to surround Hidan.

" Please do you think these gay little faggots could kill me ? Fuck that shit ! " Hidan shouted swinging around his scythe and creating a small whirlwind around him killing all the incomplete Arrancars and easily slashing through the walls.

" I was wondering what you would it looks like you're just going to rely on brute strength, typical primitive human " Szayel remarked as he readies his swings it while still standing on the curse mark circle and the attack comes at guard was bypassed and he's hit in the back by such a violent slash that it severely wounds Szayel.

" Damn it, not again ! " Szayel shouted as he grabs another one his Fracción and bites it's head off to heal his injuries.

" What's wrong pussy ? Can't handle me you little bitch ? " Hidan shouted.

" He's too powerful to fight in base state and too fast for my attacks, somethings not right about his attacks " Szayel said to himself as he grabs his sword.

" I got you now ! " Hidan shouted as he's about to cut Szayel down.

" **Sip Fornicarás** _(Spanish for You Will Fornicate) " _Szayel chanted as he releases his power by swallowing his sword. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment.

" What the hell ? You look even gayer and weaker than ever ! " Hidan shouted laughing at the 8th Espada.

" Typical brute who doesn't understand real power ! " Szayel answered.

" That's it, it's time i kill you for good this time, now come and attack me " Hidan shouted as he swings around his scythe like a whirlwind again this time surrounding himself in black and red aura .

" What the hell is he doing ? " Szayel asked himself.

" **SouruHanto **_(_ソウルハント_Soul Hunt) " _Hidan chanted as he launches a series of powerful slashes that cut everything around the palace and levels the palace with one powerful attack while in the process cutting Szayel up as well..

" Look what you've done to me . How will i ever explain this mess to Lord Aizen ? " Szayel shouted with anger.

" Ha, are you mad ? " Hidan asked with a smug smirk on his face.

" I assume that was all you got left kid, typical religious morons who only rely on power and have no skill in everything else, now it's time you die " Szayel stated to Hidan.

" Boy do you ever shut up ? I can't be killed " Hidan arrogantly stated as he just stands there .

" You stupid fool . **Vudú **(_Spanish for Voodoo_) " Szayel chanted as he uses his one of his "wings" to eat Hidan and then spitting him out, one of the strands of his "wings" becomes engorged and bursts with purple liquid, creating a small doll that has Hidan's likeness.

" What the hell is that ? Is that one of you gay sex dolls ? " Hidan asked mockingly.

" They're pretty and colorful, aren't they ? " Szayel asked Hidan.

" They look gay ! " Hidan answered.

" This is my special ability **Vudú**(_Spanish for Voodoo_), It creates a small doll that has the victim's damage done to the dolls internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organ is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside " Szayel explained to the Akatsuki member.

" God you're boring me right now, i'm getting tired of that crap you talk, let's start the ceremony " Hidan stated.

" I didn't expect a simpleton like you to understand this. Understanding comes quickest through experience " Szayel replied as he grabs the pink color tablet labeled _Stomach_.

" The stomach huh ? " Szayel said to Hidan as he crushes the tablet but he suddenly feels intense pain to his stomach as he pukes out stomach acid and blood from his mouth.

" Hahaahahahaha hurts doesn't it ? " Hidan asked Szayel.

" What ? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ? " Szayel shouted shocked as blood comes out of his mouth.

" God has judged you ! " Hidan stated as his skin turns black and white and has skeletal paint on his body.

" Damn it, so it was no coincidence. That Gran Rey Cero i fired at him also damaged me as well, i thought he shot out another Jutsu but it turns out he used a curse Jutsu, it seems he needs contact with my blood to active that power, that scythe is also designed to not so much to kill the target, but to wound them, no matter how big or small the wound, his strikes easily cut through my Hierro ,he could have killed me anytime with a strong enough slash given he leveled my lab with a strong enough attack, still i can still beat him " Syazel said to himself as he holds onto his stomach.

" Time to end this ! " Hidan stated as he takes out a retractable pike to stab himself.

" I don't think so ! " Szayel replied. He uses his hand to try to move Hidan out of the circle and push him away from the circle controlling his body.

" What the hell ? " Hidan asked shocked seeing his body move against his will.

" I must admit, you have impressed me with you strength and deceptively cunning Jutsu however licking my blood would prove to be a fatal mistake " Szayel answered.

" What the fuck are you talking about ? " Hidan asked.

" It's one of my abilities gained in Resurrección . Any part of me be ingested whether it's blood or my entire body, i can gain control of the attacker's nervous system, allowing me to gain complete control of my body " Szayel explained to Hidan as he moves Hidan away but Hidan tires resist it trying to get back on the circle.

" Damn it, he's overpowering me ! " Hidan said to himself as he's no longer on the circle.

" Now that you're not on the circle, i can kill you without fear of killing myself " Szayel stated as comes at Hidan with his sword aiming for Hidan's head but the Espada jumps into the air and takes out his pike .

" I got you ! " Hidan shouted as Szayel misses his attack while Hidan pierces through Szayel's heart .

" FUCCCCCK ! " Szayel shouted as his blood covers his outfit and he dies on the spot.

" We're never equal you retard ! " Hidan shouted laughing like a manic but suddenly Hidan starts to feel sick "I don't feel too good" Hidan states as he vomits out pink stuff as it violently comes out his body.

" Did you think you'd killed me ? " Szayel shouted .

" WHAT THE FUCK ? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE ? ...ACK !" Hidan asked shocked while still vomiting.

" **Gabriel** (受胎告知 _Notice of Conception _) is Fornicará's most important aspect, and the one i'm most proud of . **Gabriel** (受胎告知 _Notice of Conception_) is an ability that let's me use my enemy's body to resurrect myself. I infiltrate the enemies internal organs and absorb their spirit particles from the inside i suppose i should say replace i steal all of my enemy's spirit particles from my reconstruction,you will die " Szayel explained to Hidan as he reforms back to normal.

" What the fuck are you talking about ? " Hidan asked.

" You see human ? The phoenix, often called the immortal bird, is said to light a flame in the body of the elderly, from which it ignites the power of rebirth. Understand ? Immortality. That is what it means to be perfect. Not the transcendence of death, but rather capturing one's life and death within the cycle of rebirth. That which is called death is not removed from my existence! I exist as a being without any interruption in the cycle of life and death ! That which is called a _perfect existence_! To me, the phenomenon of death does not exist. Even if you kill me before I completely come back to life, I will come back to life. Realize this, you who are incapable of killing me will never achieve victory against me, Hidan " Szayel explained to Hidan.

" So you can't die either ? " Hidan asked getting back up as if nothing happened.

" How are you alive ? My Gabriel absorbs all the fluids and chemicals of the victim killing them in the process, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk when he matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth. You really must be immortal " Szayel explained to Hidan.

" I see . I guess there 's no point in fighting you then if you can't die " Hidan stated as he stabs himself with a stake and lies down.

" I guess you have a point ! " Szayel replied as he sheathes back his sword.

" Granted i hate you science bullshit but i guess i have no choice but to see you as my equal " Hidan stated.

" I suppose so ! " Szayel replied as he sits down at the ruins of his lab while back in sealed sword state.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaroniero Arruruerie's Palace<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Konan prepares to fight Zommari.

" Going by your robe, i can see that you're an Akatsuki " Zommari said to Konan.

" So what's your name ? " Konan asked him.

" I am an Espada, Espada #7 Zommari Leroux. Now tell me your name Akatsuki " Zommari answered with a question.

" Konan Tenshi, member of the Akatsuki " Konan answered.

" Let's begin this fight ! " Zommari stated as he used Sonído to get behind Konan.

" You're fast ! " Konan stated as she generates a paper sword to block Zommari's slash and uses Shunshin to appear behind Zommari and clash with his sword. Zommari then moves at 5397.3 ft/sec(3,680 MPH) using Sonído and pushes her back and creates a clone of himself.

" That's what i'd expect from an Akatsuki . You're speed is excellent and your reaction is superb but, you still languish at a human level " Zommari replied.

" What's that technique you used ? " Konan asked.

"** Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins) . _My Sonído is the fastest among the Espada . By adding in a few extra steps,i can create a clone of myself. Truthfully, it's akin to playing a magic tricks are meant to surprise the opponent, so please don't be embarrassed if you couldn't follow what i did and were startled because of it " Zommari boasted as he creates more clones.

" Is that so ? You should never reveal your tricks to me so soon " Konan stated as she comes to attack him .

" Let's see if you can block my blows ! " Zommari replied.

" **Kami Shuriken**_(_紙手裏剣_Paper Shuriken) " _Konan chanted as she hits one of the clones with paper shuriken but one of the clones use Sonído to come behind Konan but she cuts that Zommari's chest with her paper sword.

" What a pity ! My Gemelos Sonído isn't limited to making two clones " Zommari stated appearing behind her.

" I thought as much " Konan replied as she blast the Zommari clone with Paper Shuriken however Zommari appears behind her.

" The number of clones through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five " Zommari explained to Konan as five clones of himself use Sonído to appear around Konan in a multi-directional stabbing attack with all of them stabbing through her chest.

" ARRRGH ! " Konan shouted as she staggers from the blow.

" Farewell Konan of the Akatsuki, it turns out that a human still can't beat an Espada no matter how powerful they are " Zommari said to Konan but it turns out to be a paper clone with incendiary paper bombs. Zommari is damaged badly by the blast with his arm and face bleed and covered with burns.

" So you can create clones too that hid explosives in them ? " Zommari asked .

" You're the Arrogant one Espada assuming us Shinobi can't fight you guys on your level. Stop with the child's play and let's get serious " Konan answered.

" What are you talking about ? " Zommari asked.

" Release your sword or die, at this point your strength is vastly inferior to my own " Konan stated as she reforms her paper sword into a spear.

" I believe that we are on the same level, and have been trying to behave that way. There is no arrogance in that. If you assume that you're stronger than me, then i'm force to humiliate you until you relinquish that pride. **Suppress Brujería**(_Spanish for Subside_) " Zommari chanted as he levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then claps his hands together.

He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Spirit open eyes, covers Zommari's entire body and his legs are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like structure surrounded by cyclopean faces that somewhat resemble his own face . His legs disappear, and he now floats in neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face, in the form of two downward triangles starting from his eyes. Another five triangular marking appears under his mouth forming what looks like a beard. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head.

" So that' the best you got ? " Konan asked as she tried to control herself from laughing .

" What are you talking about ? " Zommari answered with a questioned.

" You're kidding right, your spiritual power is much weaker than before " Konan explained to the 7th Espada.

" Don't get too arrogant Shinigmai ! **Amor** (_ Spanish and Japanese for Love_) " Zommari chanted as he opens his palm and covers Konan's arm with a mark on her arm. A sun-shaped tattoo appears on her brain.

" What's wrong ? You assumed that i was preparing to release my attack and yet nothing seems you are unable to comprehend the reason a shame it has already happened! Your entire body belongs to me now " Zommari replied.

" What's this ? " Konan asked.

_" _Everything holds sovereignty over something else. Subordinates are at the command of their supervisors, commoners are at the command of their king, the clouds are at the command of the wind, and the light of the moon is at the command of the eye Steals that sovereignty of whatever it sees . I refer to this ability as **Amor** (_Spanish and Japanese for Love_) . You still appear to be confused, i pity lack of Knowledge has left you surrounded by countless things you cannot must be frustrating as in spite of this, everything will make sense once you experience it " Zommari explained to Konan commands the female Akatsuki to cut her own neck with the sword , she bleeds out and drops to the ground.

" What the hell ? " Konan said to herself .

" However if i hit the head of the person, i gain full control of them " Zommari stated as he walks to check if she died yet but he then smells gunpowder.

" Moron ! " Konan said to herself.

" Why does it smell weird, it smells almost like gunpowder ? " Zommari asked as he then sees a piece of paper on the floor written in blood.

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE ALREADY ! Your's truly Konan. P. S_. _ I was holding back on you all this time and your Resurrección is the lamest ability ever and the paper bombs with blow up...now " _Konan wrote on the paper as the paper blows up along with the clone creating a massive explosion that severely wounds him and obliterates the 1,000 foot high building from the inside out collapsing them to ground level. Zommari saved himself from death by rolling up into a defensive Sphere which its lower half can become a full sphere that covers his upper body, he emerged covered with blood all over his now defunct eyes.

" Damn ...you..i'll get you ! " Zommari shouted as he shoots a large sun like tattoo at her but she counters with surrounding herself with millions of papers

" That won't work on me. You are among the weakest Espadas i have seen, it's almost pathetic** ! Kami Dansu Batsu**(神ダンス：罰_Shikigami Dance: Punishment) " _Konan chanted as she traps Zommari in a whirlwind of paper and throws a paper spear at him to finish him off.

" ARRRGGH ! LONG LIVE LORD AIZEN ! " Zommari shouted as he explodes then disintegrates into the wind.

" What a disappointment . I expected far better from the Espada than this " Konan stated

" You defeated him pretty easily, perhaps we need a new foe for you " Tōusen replied.

" Who do you have in mind ? " Konan asked.

" You'll see in a minute ! " Tōusen answered.

**(A/N: Yes Zommari is dead, he deserves death for being such a Major letdown. Espada 7 was a joke in Resurrección. I remember first seeing this fight and the first half with Gemelos Sonído was pretty cool and i was like" this was going to get good only to see that non threatening release his Resurrección gives him no tactical advantage and if anything gives him 50 weak spots and given he died so easily from Byakuya's sealed sword, a Vice Captain could beat him and he has no legs so whatever speed feats he had Pre-released are virtually gone,also the whole " Fastest Espada " bullshit is merely bullshit, Zommari is nowhere near Grimmjow, Stark, Ulquiorra or Harribel's speed so he isn't the fastest Espada. He never stood a chance against a woman who can probably kill Pre Hōgyoku Aizen,hell Zommari is barely Fracción level. Byakuya got the short end of the stick fighting such a weak and easy enemy,Byakuya's fight with Renji was better than was even tougher than this assclown but let's move on.)**

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles south of the Former Akatsuki hideout.<strong>

Grimmjow and Deidara stare down each other within an area filled with tress and rock formations.

" Looks like it's our turn to fight ! " Deidara stated with a smirk.

" You bet it is ! " Grimmjow replied leaping into the air and walks on the air.

" Hmph, how are you walking on the air ? " Deidara asked Grimmjow.

" I forgot you humans can't use **Eauōku**(エアウォークAirwalk) ,that's because unlike you humans, we spirits can condense and solidify our Reyikou to walk up to 100 meters high " Grimmjow arrogantly taunted as he stand in the air and fires a Cero at Deidara and seemingly kills him.

" ARRGH ! " Deidara shouted as he's disintegrated by the Cero.

" That wasn't even a warm up exercise , it just goes to show that.. " Grimmjow arrogantly taunted only to see he hit a clay clone.

" Over here ! " Deidara shouted as he appears 3,000 feet high above Grimmjow riding a clay bird.

" What the hell ? " Grimmjow asked .

" Hmph, your Airwalking give you no tactical advantage, especially given how slow your projectiles are " Deidara stated to Grimmjow as he dives down and launches two clay birds at Grimmjow.

" What the hell ? " Grimmjow shouted as he creates an explosion destroying everything within a 50 foot lands on the ground.

" He's not responding, did i kill him already ? " Deidara asked himself only to see Grimmjow emerges uninjured from the blast.

" Is that all you got ? " Grimmjow asked the flying Akatsuki member.

" I'm only getting warmed up Arrancar ! " Deidara answered as he is about to take some explosives out but before he can do that , Grimmjow uses Sonído to to move at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) .

" You need to move faster than that ! " Grimmjow stated as he comes at Deidara with a sword slash but the Shinobi dodges it with his Shunshin Jutsu as well as avoiding the running horizontal slash aimed at his head.

" He's fast ! " Grimmjow said to himself he lands on top of a 50 foot tree.

" I see ! So he's going to be a tough one ? Let's see how well he fares against **C-1 **Chakra level " Deidara said to himself as he takes out 20 clay balls. the then throws them in the air and they scatter.

" What the hell is that ? I wont accept that bullshit " Grimmjow sneered as the bombs come at him.

" Let's see if you can evade these fast attacks ! " Deidara said to Grimmjow.

" Here's my own fast attack ! **Bala** (_ Spanish for_ _Bullet _) " Grimmjow shouted as he fires 20 Balas from his fingertips, the Balas destroy several trees in the path.

" Not bad, that attack was much faster than the one you used before " Deidara stated.

" While the technique is not nearly as powerful as a Cero, its speed is 20 times faster than a Cero " Grimmjow replied as he uses Sonído to appear behind Deidara but the Akatsuki member throws a clay bomb at his face.

" Katsu ! " Deidara shouted as the blast destroys a nearby tree and Deidara escape the blast.

" Not bad ! " Grimmjow said to Deidara.

" He definitely moves fast... " Deidara said to himself.

" What's wrong out of gas already ? " Grimmjow asked mocking Deidara.

" So he dodged it ? Thank god i only stood with C-1 chakra otherwise i'll be blown to bits " Deidara said to himself as he digs in his bag and then eats more clay in his hands in his mouth spew a giant amount of clay out.

" Boy you surely swallowed alot of cum faggot ! " Grimmjow stated mocking Deidara's art.

" We'll see who would have the last laugh ! **Kureitesaki Bakuhatsu**_(_クレイ手先を爆発_Exploding Clay Minions) " _Deidara chanted as he creates Exploding Clay that is connected to his hands with a thin cord of clay. The clay then rises from the ground, molding itself into human-like forms. " I'll play with you a bit more ! " Deidara states as he has his clay minions go after Grimmjow.

" You know for an artist, you really suck at art, what the fuck are those things ? Do you think you can beat me with these misshapen and clumsy things ? " Grimmjow asked with arrogance as he takes out his Zanpakutō and swings it at the creatures but his sword is stuck inside them.

" Sorry Arrancar but sword based attacks are useless against them ! " Deidara smirked.

" Then i would have to pulverized them bare handed then ! " Grimmjow replied.

One of the creatures come to kick him but Grimmjow dodges the counters with a kick to one of the clay minions, then punches the clay minions with an uppercut and ducks down to avoid a punch and counters by stabbing one of the clay minions and firing a Cero through them destroying one, and then dodges the other others attacks who are using club-like arms and try to attack . Grimmjow blocks a kick aimed at his head and them sees another clay minion come at him with there are 3 clay minions after of them form a sword but Grimmjow catches that one barehanded.

" That blade won't cut my Hierro ! " Grimmjow mocked Deidara.

" But it can blast through it ! " Deidara replied as the blade explodes causing minor injury to Grimmjow .

" Fuck ! " Grimmjow shouted as the clay minions then split up into 6 of picks up his blade and keeps cutting them but that only creates more of them until he's surrounded by 20 of them.

" You see, cutting is useless against them, no matter how powerful your attacks are " Deidara said to the 6th Espada as Grimmjow tries to avoid the clay minions.

" Well all that means is that i have to kill the puppeteer " Grimmjow stated as he dashes at Deidara moving 4,525.8 feet per second(3,058 MPH) Deidara manages to block the punch but Grimmjow lands a kick on his face and sends him flying 100 feet into a rock formation.

" Say your prayers ! " Grimmjow shouted as he charges up a Cero in front of Deidara.

" Ha, got you ! " Deidara shouted as clay covers Grimmjow body.

" What the hell ? " Grimmjow shouted.

" **Art is an Explosion ! Katsu** " Deidara shouted as he creates a 200 foot blast radius " How's that ? What a disappointment, i was expecting more from you " Deidara stated mocking Grimmjow.

" Not bad, i was actually forced to guard ! " Grimmjow replied surrounding himself with his own blue Reiatsu while holding his sword in a defensive position .

" Looks like you're not that weak after all ! " Deidara smirked.

" Now it's my turn to attack ! " Grimmjow dashes towards Deidara.

" Damn it, i barely have the time to react ! " Deidara said to himself as he dodges Grimmjow's axe kick by an inch by leaping 300 feet high.

. Grimmjow then comes up close to Deidara with his counters block with his clash attack at high-speed, then Deidara throws the kunai covered with clay while Grimmjow fires a Cero towards the kunai blade but the blade is destroyed by the Cero and the Cero nearly hits Deidara.

" Got you ! " Grimmjow shouted only to see Deidara dodge it.

" Not too shabby Arrancar ! " Deidara stated as he lands on the ground after leaping only to see Grimmjow behind him with Sonído to and performs a horizontal slash.

" You're good at running away ! " Grimmjow taunted appearing in front of Deidara and throws a series of punches which Deidara barely dodge and a high kick he avoids by a few inches but Grimmjow catches him with a Bala blast that knocks Deidara into a tree destroying that gets back but he's cut by Grimmjow's Zanpakutō on his chest.

" ARRGH ! " Deidara shouted as blood spews out his chest only to be grabbed by Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hits Deidara with a series of punches to Deidara's face while he's on the ground, causing the ground to cave in a foot deep for each 50 punches, he created a large crater with Deidara seemingly dead.

" God you suck ! Is long-range all your good at ? You're a serious disappointment " Grimmjow arrogantly mocked as looks with a disappointed look on his the he sees it's a clay minion clone that traps the Espada. Grimmjow tries breaking out but Deidara kicks him in the face and sends him flying 20 feet into a rock.

" You're right, i suck at close range combat ,but you suck at long-range combat, i would say we're equals but i'll be lying given you are so inferior " Deidara stated mocking Grimmjow.

" You bitch ! " Grimmjow stated trying to break out.

" **Jibaku Bunshin**(自爆分身_Self-Destructing Clone_) Deidara chanted as expands the fake clone " **Art is an Explosion **" Deidara shouted as a massive 500 foot radius explosion happens Grimmjow narrowly evades the attack and sustained a large burn on his chest extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants and he struggles to catch his breath.

" Damn you to hell, damn you, damn you ! " Grimmjow shouted as he shoots a Bala at Deidara but it hits the ground.

" Damn it, he hit the ground , i can't see that Arrancar scumbag " Deidara shouted. when he looked he sees Grimmjow charging up a blue Cero.

" **Gran Rey Cero **"Grimmjow shouted as he fires the blue energy blast,the blast spins like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses, the blast creates a 2000 foot radius explosion leveling a large part of the forest . Deidara barely dodged it and lost his left arm in the process of the attack . Grimmjow can't see Deidara because of the smoke engulfing Deidara.

" His movements are definitely too at this point C-2 is best " Deidara thinks to himself as he grabs some clay in his bag and has his right hand swallow it.

" What are you doing ? " Grimmjow asked Deidara.

" Look at one of my greatest works of art ever. **C-2 Dragon **" Deidara chanted as he creates a large 30 foot dragon.

" A Clay Dragon ? " Grimmjow asked shocked to see the dragon.

" Let's get started, Hmmpm " Deidara states as he hops on top of the dragon and flies up in the air. The dragon then produces clay mines out of it's mouth and the mines burrow themselves inside the ground.

" So that's your weapon huh ? Guess what, it must go along with you " Grimmjow stated as he charges at the dragon but his sword fails to cut it.

" You're sword attacks are useless against the dragon " Deidara replied as he uses the dragon's tail to hit Grimmjow into the ground.

" How the hell is that possible ? " Grimmjow asked.

" The density of it's clay skin is harder than your Hierro " Deidara explained to Grimmjow as he swoops into Grimmjow moving at 4,525.8 ft per second(3,058 MPH) with the dragon then rocketing at 6,000 MPH hitting Grimmjow into a mine then causing the mine to explode however Grimmjow dodges the mine.

" What the hell are those ? " Grimmjow asked.

" Those are my **Hejjihoggu Kōzan**_(_ヘッジホッグ 鉱山_Hedgehog Mines_)They burrow into the ground and plant themselves so they can explode once you step on it " Deidara explained to Grimmjow.

" Big deal, did you forget i can walk on air ? " Grimmjow asked as he jumps up 300 feet to stand on the air " I'll just take out your dragon head on ! " Grimmjow shouted jumps towards the dragon but Deidara jumps 30,000 feet high.

" Did you think you can reach me ? You can't get me with just airwalking " Deidara shouted as he has it's dragon spit out a small 7 foot long dragon at Grimmjow. Grimmjow tries to outrun but the creature knocks Grimmjow out of the sky and creates a massive 300 foot radius explosion.

" Damn it ! " Grimmjow stated blocking the attack with both hands. Deidara then launches another dragon, this time it homes on to Grimmjow.

"** Katsu ! **" Deidara shouted as he detonates the blast.

" That attack was different, it was like a guided missile " Grimmjow said to himself.

" You might as well use your Resurrección**, **Because this next attack is going to be more powerful than you can handle. Blow to bits" Deidara chanted as the missiles travels so fast, Grimmjow barely outrun it .The blast creates a massive explosion wiping out everything within a 1000 foot radius.

" He really is swift ! " Deidara said to himself as he tires to outrun the blast but he steps on a mine

" Got him ! " Deidara smiled as the mine goes off damaging his foot badly , the smoke clears up to reveal that Grimmjow survived .

" **Grind Pantera** (_Spanish for Panther_) " Grimmjow chanted as he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate Wind gust engulfing everything within a 2,000 foot radius destroying all the trees and detonating all the mines within the area.

" What the hell is this, so this is the power of the Espada ? " Deidara asked himself with excitement.

Grimmjow emerges out of the torrent of wind with his appearance drastically changed to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He lost his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of headgear on his forehead. His clothing changed to become a form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

" Now i can kill you while you're at your strongest and prove i'm top dog " Deidara shouted as he shoots a 10 foot clay dragon at Grimmjow " **Katsu **" Deidara shouted as the blast creates a 2,000 foot radius however Grimmjow dodges the blow and is healed of his wounds.

" Is that all you got kid ? " Grimmjow asked Deidara.

" What happened to your injuries from earlier ? " Deidara asked.

" You see when an Arrancar releases his sword, they are healed of minor wounds . Not only that but we gain increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power " Grimmjow explained to Deidara.

" Shit ! " Deidara stated.

" Now let me show you my true power ! ROOAAGH ! " Grimmjow replied as he roars creating a 500 foot shockwave just by screaming slightly overwhelming Deidara.

" What the hell ? He just created a shockwave just from screaming " Deidara said to himself as Grimmjow dashes at 32083.3 ft/sec(21,875 MPH) right in front of Deidara .

" He's too fast ! " Deidara said to himself as he tries to move out the way but Grimmjow punches Deidara through several rock formations and a mile through the forest while on his dragon. Before he can recover, Grimmjow kicks him up into the air.

" Too slow ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" Damn it ! " Deidara shouted but when he looks behind him to see Grimmjow attacking him, Grimmjow slams him with a claw strike into the ground causing a 2,000 foot explosion. Deidara is bleeding from his head with a slash wound on his chest and his robe is once mighty dragon is now in ruins .

" What's wrong ? You can do better than that " Grimmjow mocked Deidara but Deidara uses his Chakra to guide the head of the served dragon towards Grimmjow .

" Take this ! " Deidara shouted as he sends the dragon head hitting Grimmjow head on and creating a powerful explosion that levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius, however Grimmjow is unfazed by the blast and laughs like a maniac.

" Now you're talking , those eyes...i hate those goddamn eyes so much ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" That's my line you theft. I hate your eyes too, those are the eyes that reject my art " Deidara laughs maniacally as well.

" And those eyes mock me . No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. You think you're fucking stronger than me! I can't fuckin' stand it! It makes me sick that a human could think he can stand equal to me " Grimmjow ranted.

" Those eyes make me sick! Always judging me... and my art! You have no appreciation of the beauty of my work. I'm better than some filthy low life Hollow trash, Time to show you **C-3 **" Deidara stated as he uses the wreckage of the dragon to create creates 5 human-shaped statues with wings around him.

" What the hell is this ? " Grimmjow asked the Akatsuki member.

" Eat this ! " Deidara stated as the first missile comes at Grimmjow, Grimmjow could barely outrun it as it creates a 1 mile radius explosion.

" Not bad but let's see you dodge this ! " Deidara stated as he is surrounded by a yellow-orange Chakra aura as a second missile comes at Grimmjow. Grimmjow kicks the second one back at Deidara but Deidara has it come back at Grimmjow, the explosion hits Grimmjow and causes him to regain his old barley dodges the attack once again.

" Damn, that was too close for comfort ! " Grimmjow said to himself as the last two focus on Grimmjow coming at him. Grimmjow takes one of them with a Cero before they can explode and the other with a dart from his elbow . Grimmjow then appears behind Deidara and launch 5 of them into Deidara's back wounding him badly.

" AGHAHAHA ! What the hell happened ? " Deidara shouted holding his back.

" I'm actually surprised you're still standing " Grimmjow stated only to see Deidara's bomb above him.

" Got you ! **Katsu ! **" Deidara shouted as he jumps out of the way and the bomb explodes.

The force of the explosion was twice the destructive power of the 18 Kiloton Little Boy atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima and levels everything within a mile radius. Grimmjow was able to survive blocking with his Reiatsu but he sustained a large burn on his chest extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants as well as burns on his face, his left arm is heavily injured. Grimmjow barely outran the blast.

" I was surprised you outran that explosion ! " Deidara replied.

" You're out of Chakra aren't you ? " Grimmjow said to Deidara as he launches a dart into a 200 foot high rock formation and levels it .

" What devastating force ! " Deidara said to himself.

" You got hit by five of those already, you're at your limit ! " Grimmjow stated but his headpiece cracks .

" Looks like you're at your limit too Arrancar ! " Deidara replied as he's out of energy.

" This attack i was going to use to kill Ulquiorra but it has to do " Grimmjow states to himself. Grimmjow dashes to the sky and hovers a thousand feet high.

" I was saving this attack for Itachi but it has to do " Deidara said to himself.

" I don't care if you're a Human, or a Shinigami or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion ! " Grimmjow shouted at Deidara as his claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy from the end of each finger.

" I saved the best for last ! I'll kill you with this ! " Deidara replied as he flies in the air with his clay bird and vomits out a massive amount of clay that forms into a giant doll that is shaped like himself the size of a Menos Grande.

" **Desgarrón** _( Spanish for Tear) " _Grimmjow chanted as he goes to attack Deidara.

" **C-4 Karura **" Deidara countered as he goes to attack Grimmjow.

Both attacks collide, Grimmjow pops Karura easily with Desgarrón and pierce through Deidara.

" Is that all ? It didn't even explode " Grimmjow taunted then he noticed Deidara grinning as Grimmjow then realizes that he hit a clone of Deidara.

" I WIN, I WIN , I WIN ! **Art is an Explosion **" Deidara shouted as he puts his hand together as it's revealed that he's 3 miles away from where Grimmjow is at.

" What the hell ? " Grimmjow asked.

" **Katsu **" Deidara chanted as Grimmjow notices the bird vaporize and the trees around the area, all the life within an 3 mile radius disappear and break down to dust, the grass dies,Grimmjow sees his body breaking down and turning to dust.

" Fuck, what's going on ? impossible ! I'm dying ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" No use trying to evade it Arrancar . You're Hierro is useless. C-4 ruptures, a cloud of microscopic bombs are released. Impossible to be seen by a normal person, the bombs will enter the bloodstream of anyone who inhales them. Once there, the countless micro-bombs explode at my command, causing the victim's bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level; literally turning them into dust " Deidara explained to Grimmjow.

" You bastard ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" You were tough and even faster than me, however not even your speed could dodge this " Deidara shouted as he watches Grimmjow turn to dust.

" SHIT ! ARRRRGH ! " Grimmjow shouted as he disintegrates into the wind.

" I WON ! I WON ! I WON ! My art is superior. My art is a masterpiece. My art is unbeatable, My Art is an Explosion " Deidara cheerfully boasted raising his hand up in victory " I'll guess i'll have to thank Itachi later by.."

" Hi bitch ! " Grimmjow shouted as he comes out of nowhere with his left arm gone,he uses Desgarrón to slash off Deidara's remaining arm and stab into his heart.

" What the hell ? " Deidara shouted.

" It looks like you're out of Chakra human " Grimmjow stated bleeding badly from the attack.

" Impossible, how did you see through it ? " Deidara asked shocked to see Deidara still alive.

" It's called **Pesquisa**_( Spanish for Inquiry )._ It's an Arrancar's ability to detect, sense and gauge the amount of Reiatsu in his or her you detonated your clay micro bombs, i saw them, i also saw you hovering over the blast radius, as long as i can see the bombs, i could escape easily " Grimmjow explained to Deidara.

" But i saw you die from my C-4 " Deidara stated.

" That was my **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins) ,_i used a clone last second to evade it while giving it the appearance you killed me so you can drop your guard " Grimmjow explained to Deidara.

" I must say, your raw speed impresses me to no end Espada, still looks like you couldn't fully evade it " Deidara stated behind him, Grimmjow stabbed a clay reverts back to his base stated.

" You're attack speed was great, i barely evaded the attack, i saw my arm starting to dissolve within the clouds limits but the bloodstream wasn't able to enter through my mouth because i held my breathe, it however it enter my bloodstream through my heavily injured arm, i cut off my arm before the micro bombs can fully enter my body " Grimmjow explained to the Akatsuki member holding his arm socket.

" Damn, that's hardcore, you really prove yourself to be equal to me " Deidara stated.

" Same here, i have a favor to ask you " Grimmjow replied.

" What is it ? " Deidara asked.

" I need you to help me eliminate the 4th Espada " Grimmjow answered.

" On one condition Arrancar ! " Deidara said to Grimmjow.

" What is it, Akatsuki ? " Grimmjow asked.

" Help me kill Itachi Uchiha ! " Deidara stated.

" Deal ! " Grimmjow replied as he shakes Deidara's only hand with his of them are heavily injured from there battle . Deidara is bleeding from his head with a slash wound on his chest and his robe is gone, his back is badly wounded from the darts launched into him as well as missing his left arm he lost from the Grand Ray Cero. Grimmjow sustained a large burn on his chest extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a burn on his right wrist and the left side of his pants as well as burns on his face, his left arm is cut off trying to avoid C-4.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

Nnoitra and Kakuzu prepare to fight each other.

" Why do i have to fight this retard ? " Kakuzu asked himself.

" I can't believe my opponent is a puny human " Nnoitra said to Kakuzu.

" Keep talking, and I will kill you ! " Kakuzu replied.

" There is not a single person in heaven or on earth that can break me. Don't forget that I am the strongest Espada " Nnoitra arrogantly gloated.

" That's why your only 5th ! " Kakuzu replied.

" Shut up, guys like you really piss me off " Nnoitra shouted as he swings his massive axe at Kakuzu but Kakuzu blocks the attack with his arm.

" Is that all you got ? " Kakuzu asked Nnoitra.

" What, impossible, how can you block my Axe with your bare hand ? " Nnoitra asked with shock.

" You're not the only one with iron skin " Kakuzu replied as he pushes back his uses Shunshin to move at 1.02 miles per second (3,681 MPH) to appear in front of Nnoitra and attempts to hit him with his suitcase but Nnoitra blocks the suitcase with his axe. Kakuzu slides back from the attack and drops the suitcase and goes for a karate chop but Nnoitra used Sonído to move at 4,400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH). to evade the attack, Kakuzu's chop kicks up a 20 foot high dust cloud.

" You're pretty good, looks like i found myself a decent bounty " Kakuzu stated.

" Well hopefully you don't break too easily human " Nnoitra replied.

Kakuzu goes to kick Nnoitra in the face but Nnoitra uses a diving vertical slash to block the goes for and elbow strike but it's blocked by Nnoitra's axe. Nnoitra's swings his axe at Kakuzu's head by Kakuzu but Kakuzu used a chop to block the swing. They continue to clash attacks with each other.

" Enough goddamn it " Nnoitra shouted as he swings his crescent scythe at Kakuzu but he uses an open palm to block the axe.

" Is that all ? " Kakuzu asked Nnoitra.

" The hell ? Don't tell me a move this weak is scaring you ? " Nnoitra asked Kakuzu mocking him.

" I haven't even getting started yet ! " Kakuzu answered.

" I'm waiting for you! Now come at me like your life depends on it ! " Nnoitra replied shouting as he swings his axe towards Kakuzu but Kakuzu blocks his axe with one hand holding on to the blade

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Kakuzu said to the 5th Espada.

" You're pretty tough aren't you ? " Nnoitra asked.

" So are you ! Where did you gain all this power ? " Kakuzu asked as he is pushed back a few inches but he pushes away Nnoitra's axe.

Kakuzu comes at Nnoitra with a dashing punch and throws a front kick at Nnoitra but Nnoitra countered with a head sweeping slash. Nnoitra tries to hit Kakuzu with the end of his axe but Kakuzu pushes it back with a palm strike. They continue to clash attacks with each other.

" You're not half bad ! For a bitch ass human, that is ! " Nnoitra stated.

" You're starting to annoying me ! " Kakuzu replied as he goes to try punching through Nnoitra but the punch does no damage but the punch creates a shockwave destroying everything within a 20 foot radius.

" Idiot , my Hierro is the toughest in the history of the Espada ! There's no way a human can penetrate me ! " Nnoitra shouted as he goes to cut Kakuzu but he also fails to cut Kakuzu.

" Once again you're not the only one with Iron Skin " Kakuzu states as he charges at Nnoitra and throws a right jab at Nnoitra who counters with a lunging slash, Kakuzu then uses a roundhouse kick to knock back Nnoitra's axe and kick him into the air, Nnoitra stays in the air and spins around his axe like a whirlwind and comes at Kakuzu.

" Take this ! " Nnoitra shouted as swing his axe at Kakuzu but Kakuzu dodges the attack and then sets Nnoitra up for a trap.

" **Water Style: Water Wall**,_(_水遁・水陣壁_Suiton: Suijinheki) " _Kakuzu chanted as he shoots water from his mouth, The water is blown out in the form of a circle Nnoitra.

" What the hell ? " Nnoitra stated.

" Did you think i had just Taijutsu ? " Kakuzu asked Nnoitra he prepares to charge up lightning around his hands.

" This water wall won't hold against me ! " Nnoitra stated as he fires a Golden yellow Cero from the tip of his tongue to negate the Water Wall. Kakuzu then shoots his arms at him and a tendril pierces his left eye.

" I finally got you. No matter how well armored you are, you can't protect your eyes " Kakuzu stated but it's revealed that Nnoitra is still alive.

" Just how many times are you going to make me say it ? " Nnoitra stated as Kakuzu is shocked to see him still alive.

" What the hell ? " Kakuzu shouted shocked to see Nnoitra alive.

" You can't stab me ! " Nnoitra replied as he grabs Kakuzu and uses a Cero to blast a hole in his stomach.

" You survived, but how ? " Kakuzu asked as he holds his stomach.

" You're attack didn't pierce me, it went past me " Nnoitra stated removing his eyepatch to reveal his Hollow hole on his left eye.

" What the hell ? " Kakuzu asked.

" That mean that was the best you can do " Nnoitra suddenly his stomach is pierced and he has a deep gash at his stomach from Kakuzu's punch.

" Don't get so arrogant boy ! " Kakuzu replied.

" How ? How did you injure me ? " Nnoitra looks at Kakuzu.

" It's my **Doton: Domu**(土遁・土矛_Earth Style: Iron Skin) " _Kakuzu answered with his right arm being much darker, an almost black color.

" How can that be ? " Nnoitra asked as he holds on to his stomach angry that his Iron skin was bypassed by a human.

" My skin is now even harder than yours now " Kakuzu stated.

" Damn it, lucky shot, besides i pierced your Iron skin as well " Nnoitra stated.

" Well let's see how long you can keep that up " Kakuzu replied as he comes at Nnoitra to attack him with his Iron fist attack to punch Nnoitra in half but it turns out to be an illusion of Nnoitra .

" I got you ! " Nnoitra said to Kakuzu.

" What an illusion? " Kakuzu stated looking at the appears behind Kakuzu and stabs through his heart.

" Got you this time ! You're dead " Nnoitra shouted as he shoots a Cero through Kakuzu, seemingly killing him.

" ARRGH ! " Kakuzu shouted as he seemingly dies.

" I did it ! No matter how tough he is,there's no surviving having your heart destroyed. That just goes to show that you can't fuck with..." Nnoitra arrogantly taunted but before he could finish his sentence , he is kicked into five 200 foot high building sized pillars. Kakuzu stands with a hole in his chest and robe as he stands by in the same place .

" That's what he gets for underestimating me ! " Kakuzu said to himself as Nnoitra emerges out of the ruins shocked and wondered how he survived.

" How? How did you survive my point-blank Cero blast ? I put everything i got into it " Nnoitra asked Kakuzu shocked to see him standing.

" It's simple, you hit me directly in the heart, you're right there is no way you can survive with your heart gone" Kakuzu stated as he removes his robe to reveal that he has 4 mask attached to his back and one of them are gone.

" What the hell ? " Nnoitra asked.

" I have more than 1 heart, in fact i have 5 hearts " Kakuzu replied.

" How? How is it even possible ? HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE ? " Nnoitra asked shocked with his jaw dropping to the ground metaphorically .

" You seem shocked Hollow, you aren't the only ones who consume another to gain more power. I kill people to remove their hearts to preserve my own seems you still have a heart unlike most Hollows, it's only fitting that I take your heart to replace the one you've destroyed !" Kakuzu explained to Nnoitra as he launches black creatures from his back.

" What the fuck are you ? Are those Hollows ? " Nnoitra asked staring at the black Hollow like creatures around Kakuzu.

"No, there are my hearts ! " Kakuzu answered as he stands over 4 black mask is a water mask with a fish panel mask that is cracked open standing left of Kakuzu, a demonic tiger mask standing right of Kakuzu, a deformed bipedal mask creature behind Kakuzu and a bug like mask with four-legged body with thin wings.

" You retard, you shouldn't leave your mask out in the open like that, all that means is if i kill them, you have no more hearts and you die " Nnoitra shouted as he maniacally charge towards the Wind mask but the creature opens it's mouth and fires a blast at Nnoitra.

" **Wind Style: Pressure Damage** _(_風遁・圧害_Fūton: Atsugai) _" Kakuzu chanted as the wind beast fires a wind blast however Nnoitra blocks last second but the tornado-like blast cuts through his Hierro and causes a deep gash between his cheek and on the bridge of his nose, cuts on his wrist, arms and a gash on his chest next to the 3 inch gash on his chest. Nnoitra is bleeding from the powerful blast that levels everything within a 1,000 foot blast destroys a row of building sized pillars and uplifts sand up to 2,000 feet. Nnoitra's spoon hood is also gone and chain connecting his scythe is shattered.

" You bastard ! " Nnoitra stated as blood drips from his wounds and covers his white uniform.

" I miss say,your durability is impressive however your luck has ran out " Kakuzu replied has his Lightning mask charge up an attack.

" What is he planning ? " Nnoitra asked.

" **Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness**_(_雷遁・辟暗_Raiton: Gian) " _Kakuzu chanted as his lightning mask shoots lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth coming towards Nnoitra.

" Damn if that shit hits me while i'm covered with this much blood i'm toast " Nnoitra said to himself as he fires an uncharged Cero to block the blast, the lightning overpowers it . Nnoitra dodges it with Sonído as the lightning hits a building size pillar as a massive electrical explosion occurs within a 1,000 foot radius. Nnoitra is tried out and trying to get back up.

" What's wrong Espada you lost you confidence ? Weren't you gloating how superior you were to me ? How pathetic, such a shame, you had power but none of the skill or experience " Kakuzu arrogantly stated.

" Shut the fuck up you fucking asshole bitch. There's no way i'll die from a.. Human " Nnoitra stated standing by releasing Reiatsu around his body.

" Too late, time to die!** Fire Style: Searing Pain **(火遁・頭刻苦_Katon: Zukokku)" _Kakuzu chanted as his fire mask shoots a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after making contact with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. The Fireblast extends and creates a massive 2,000 foot radius,everything around Kakuzu is in flames.

" What a disappointment, guess the Espada we're inferior after all " Kakuzu said to Nnoitra walking away but before he can, a golden-yellow Reiatsu shoots out from the gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His Hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself.

" **Pray Santa Teresa **_(Spanish for Praying Mantis) " Nnoitra_ chanted as he gains more power.

" I almost forgot you got a Zanpakutō. You're Zanpakutō is uniquely different from the Zanpakutō of many of the other Arrancar, i assume this is your Resurrección . You're wounds closed up as well " Kakuzu points out of his wounds on his chest and arms.

" Kakuzu ! How does it feel to see an Espada release their sword for the first time ? " Nnoitra asked stays as Kakuzu says silent " Say something "

" Excellent Reiatsu, let's see how much stronger you gotten " Kakuzu stated as he turns his own skin completely black .

" What the hell are you doing ? " Nnoitra asked.

" Let's see if you can cut through my **Domu **and bypass my creatures " Kakuzu stated as he releases a dark green Chakra aura around him.

" Bring it ! " Nnoitra replied as he goes to fight Kakuzu.

" **Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness**_(_雷遁・辟暗_Raiton: Gian) " _Kakuzu chanted as his lightning mask shoots lightning at Kakuzu but Nnoitra used 1 of his 6 arms to deflect the blast .

Then the fire mask uses Shunshin to appear behind Nnoitra and shoot a fireball at Nnoitra but he uses Sonído to to dodge the attack and leaps on the building sized pillars and does a leaping slash killing the lightning mask with one slash . Kakuzu then uses Shunshin and throws a kick aimed at his face but Nnoitra dodged it but Kakuzu uses his arms to grab him and then extend it 30 feet long to throw him into a then comes in midair to attack with a powerful punch but Nnoitra uses all six of his arms to block the attack.

" Shit ! " Nnoitra shouted.

" What ? Done already, i guess i would be taking you heart " Kakuzu stated as he launches tendrils from his arm cutting his face.

Nnoitra swings his swords in an arc trying to catch Kakuzu off-guard but Kakuzu counters with palm strikes and smashes Nnoitra into a pillar. Nnoitra then cuts part of a pillar to divert Kakuzu but his fire mask destroys the entire pillar trying to hit comes at him with a punch but Nnoitra blocks the punch with one of his 6 arms.

" Is that all you've got ? " Nnoitra asked mockingly as he uses his other arm to cut Kakuzu across the chest as he falls to the ground " You're punch had no force behind it " Nnoitra states as he cut right through Kakuzu's Domu.

" ARRGH ! " Kakuzu shouted as he falls to the ground.

" He isn't even twitching ! " Nnoitra said to himself as turns his back for a second as Kakuzu merges with his two other hearts and forms a powerful shockwave blowing away sand from him.

" It's not over yet ! " Kakuzu said to Nnoitra.

" Impossible, he had no pulse, ah fuck i forgot about those other two creatures hearts " Nnoitra wondered as Kakuzu emerges with 8 large tentacles and he slashes Nnoitra chest with his tendrils and then throws him onto the and Nnoitra then engage each other in a series of comes at Nnoitra with a dashing punch and throws a front kick at Nnoitra but Nnoitra countered with a head sweeping cuts one of Nnoitra's arms off with a chop but that arm regrows , Nnoitra cuts Kakuzu's left arm off but it was reattached by the tendrils. Both move at high speeds clashing attack with each other.

" You've pissed me off long enough! Die, goddamnit, DIE ! " Nnoitra shouted as he cuts through the tendrils attacking him and cuts Kakuzu's chest and neck but the threads restitch the wounds.

" I can say the same for you, you are such an annoying insect " Kakuzu stated as he shoots wind blast at Nnoitra hitting him.

" You're really pissing me off now! " Nnoitra stated covered with blood.

" I can say the same with you ! " Kakuzu shouted.

" Let's end this ! " Nnoitra shouted as he charges up a Cero in his mouth and Ceros glowing on his axes .

" Time to end this with one attack ! " Kakuzu chanted as he charges up fire and wind together.

" **Cero Siete**(_Spanish for Seven Hollow Flash) " _Nnoitra chanted as he fires them in a massive blast.

" **Hinokaze :** **Bureizuarashi** _(_火の風リリース：ブレイズ嵐 _Fire Wind Release:Blaze Strom) " _Kakuzu countered as they fire powerful energy blasts that collide with each other, the blasts cancel each other and blast them away from each other creating a 1 mile radius of the battlefield filing up 1/10 the area of Las Noches with dark smoke and flames. 5 of Nnoitra hands were severed and Nnoitra himself was nearly blasted in half, Kakuzu lost his fire and wind mask and took damage to his body . Both of them are out cold covered in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Itachi sits on the throne of the Uchiha hideout.

" It seems it's time we fight Ulquiorra, show me the power of the Espada " Itachi stated as he uses Shunshin to go past Ulquiorra.

" Very well then Akatsuki ! " Ulquiorra replied as he collides his sealed sword with Itachi's kunai.

Itachi uses his right hand to aim the kunai at Ulquiorra's face but Ulquiorra blocks the then grabs Ulquiorra's arm and throws him into a wall and comes at him with a right roundhouse kick hitting Ulquiorra,Ulquiorra blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Itachi dodges and does a handstand on Ulquiorra then appears and throws Ulquiorra's sword aside and pushes him back a bit.

" Let's see how you fare without a blade ! " Itachi said to Ulquiorra as he comes at the Akatsuki member.

Ulquiorra and Itachi collide kicks and punches with eachother . Ulquiorra throws a punch at Itachi but Itachi catches it and kicks Ulquiorra in the stomach pushing him back. Itachi goes for a roundhouse kick but Ulquiorra blocks with his other hand. They exchange punches with each other and kicks . Itachi comes at Ulquiorra with a sweeping kick but Ulquiorra uses Sonído to to gain his distance and comes at Itachi's chest with his hand but Itachi catches it and throws Ulquorria into the wall . Itachi comes at him with the kunai but Ulquiorra counters by knocking Itachi back with a high kick and then jumps into the air to charge up energy.

" **Bala **" Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a barrage of Balas at Itachi but he dodges the attack but the attacks create smoke around the place.

" What the ? " Itachi asked as he's blinded by the smoke as Ulquiorra grabs his sword pinned up to the wall and stabs Itachi in the chest.

" Is that the best you can do ? these petty illusions won't fool me " Ulquiorra asked and he stabs the real Itachi through the chest that is sitting in the throne.

" One more thing before i die, how could you see through my Genjutsu ? " Itachi asked Ulquiorra .

" **Pesquisa**_( Spanish for "Inquiry") _is an Arrancar's ability to detect, sense and gauge the amount of Reiatsu in his or her vicinity. I can detect the change you your Reiatsu and used my Reiatsu to negate your petty illusions. No matter how strong you are , you will never be equal to a human. You did well for someone on a human level but you power is still weak " Ulquiorra explained to Itachi stoically but he then realizes it's another Genjutsu.

" You still lack the same eyes as me ! " Itachi replied as he takes out kunai and throw them at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra manages to block all 50 attacks with his sword. Itachi then comes at Ulquiorra with his kunai but Ulquiorra grabs Itachi's hand and Itachi grabs a clone of Itachi appears above Ulquiorra.

" He managed to use Ninjutsu even without using handseals. And his attacks are strong enough to damage my Hierro, he's far more powerful than i thought " Ulquiorra said to himself as the Itachi clone throws 3 kunai at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dodges two of the kunai and the third one grazes his check, causing it to bleed a bit . Ulquiorra blocks 3 more kunai attacks, then he leaps in the air and does a jump slash against Itachi but Itachi manages to hold back the slash with just his kunai . The force of Ulquiorra's slash concaves the ground 2 feet deep . Ulquorria goes for a horizontal slash but it's blocked by Itachi . Itachi uses Shunshin and goes in the air to attack Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra sends him flying with a kick which smashes him through several walls . Itachi charges back at Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra dodges with a Sonído and then uses multiple high-speed stabs at Itachi who evades catches Ulquiorra's arm and stopped his hit . Ulquorria stabs his sword on the ground and causes the ground to get uplifted 10 feet high . Itachi dodges a low sweep by Ulquiorra and Itachi blocks a vertical slash from Ulquiorra but Itachi overpowers the strike with one hand on his kunai and aims at Ulquiorra's neck but the 4th Espada blocks a lunging strike and cuts Itachi 's head off but he cuts the clone of Itachi which scatters into crows. Itachi uses Shunshin to launch a kick knocking Ulquiorra into the wall 30 feet away . Before Ulquiorra can recover , Itachi pins his hand down, steps on both his feet and punch him in stomach. Itachi then appears to stab Ulquiorra in the eye with the kunai.

" Time to end this ! " Itachi stated but Ulquiorra charges up a Cero from his finger.

" **Cero** " Ulquiorra chanted shooting a Cero at Itachi from his fingertips with excessively destructive blast shoots a hole through the building of the Uchiha Stronghold and goes through Itachi's chest but it turned out to hit another clone. The real Itachi appears in the air to shoot a fireball at Ulquiorra.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_(_火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) " _Itachi chanted as he shoots a fireball at Ulquiorra but the 4th Espada dodges and fires a Cero at Itachi while he's in mid-air . The Cero blast a 20 foot diameter hole in the ceiling leading out. Itachi jumps out and fires another fireball uses Horse ,Tiger ,Snake ,Ram →,Monkey , Boar → and Horse →,Tiger seals to enhance the power of the fireball jutsu causing a powerful blast to shoot flames into the hole and a pillar of flames rises 100 feet high. Ulquiorra is lightly burned by the attack.

" Burns like these won't keep me down ! " Ulquiorra stated as he leaps on top of a 100 foot high pillar on top of the Uchiha hideout.

" What are you doing ? " Itachi asked.

" I'm showing you my power ! " Ulquiorra answered.

" What are you talking about ? " Itachi asked.

" As one of the top four Espada, i'm forbidden to release my Zanpakutō within Las Noches. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to the fortress " Ulquiorra explained to Itachi.

" I see , so you're going to get serious ? " Itachi asked.

" **Enclose Murciélago** (_Spanish for Bat_) " Ulquiorra chanted as Itachi stares at the moon sky as he unleashes a black (with green outline) burst of spiritual energy that falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. While in this form he gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form-fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

"You're power has increased ! " Itachi stated.

" Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second " Ulquiorra replied as he generates a javelin and comes at Itachi nearly decapitating Itachi and cutting his face.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Itachi said to himself.

" You moved out of the way last second, wise move. Had not for that, you would be dead " Ulquiorra stated as Itachi holds his face as Ulquiorra dashes at Itachi .

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_(_火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) " _Itachi chanted as he shoots a fireball at Ulquiorra but the fireball this time had no effect on Ulquiorra as he stays there unburned.

" Is that all you got ? " Ulquiorra asked Itachi.

" Not even a starch ! " Itachi said to himself.

" Now it's my turn ! " Ulquiorra said to Itachi as he throws his green energy javelins at Itachi who barely dodges them .

" I can see them ! " Itachi said to himself but he's grazed by one of them and is pushed back 100 feet near the pillar.

" Time to end this ! **Cero Oscuras** _( Spanish for Dark Zero) " _Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a black Cero with a green outline to it the blast heads right to Itachi.

" **Sharingan** _(_写輪眼_Mirror Wheel Eye) " _Itachi countered as he activates his Sharingan and evades the blast and draws out his ANBU sword behind Ulquiorra's neck . Ulquiorra barely dodges the blade as it cuts his back near his neck . The Cero hits a nearby mountain and levels the top of the mountain causing it to lose 400 feet of elevation .

" What is that eye and the change in your power ? " Ulquiorra asked Itachi.

" It's called the **Sharingan** _(_写輪眼_Mirror Wheel Eye) _a **Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, **_(_瞳術血継限界_Eye Technique Bloodline Limit ) " _Itachi answered.

" Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai ? " Ulquiorra asked.

" It not only heightened my abilities but gains me the ability to see the flow of chakra and predict and follow movements " Itachi explained to Ulquiorra.

" I see, that's quite a sizable increase of power " Ulquiorra stated.

" Don't underestimate the Uchiha or you will die " Itachi replied as he traps Ulquiorra in an illusion with no eye contact . The Genjutsu traps Ulquiorra in a torrent of crows.

" You talk about despair, you have yet to experience real despair Espada " Itachi stated as he draws his sword.

" What does a human like you know about despair ? " Ulquiorra asked.

" **Utakata**(ウタカタ _Genjutsu: Crow Ephemera) " _Itachi chanted as he has crows flocking around Ulquiorra turn into shuriken that bombarded Ulquiorra and then Itachi uses Shunshin to appear behind Ulquiorra and cut in half but it turns out to be a clone .

"** Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins) " _Ulquiorra countered as he creates 10 copies of himself and attack Itachi, but they keep hitting fake raven clones and Itachi creates exploding clones to wipe out Ulquiorra's clones then emerges out of the explosions in midair 300 feet above Ulquiorra.

" A clone , huh, quite some quick thinking you did to avoid my Genjutsu " Itachi said Ulquiorra .

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **_(_火遁・鳳仙火の術_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu) " _Itachi chanted as he creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the clones while the real Ulquiorra avoids all the hits and counters with his own attack.

" **Bala Tormenta **_(Spanish for Bulletstorm ) " _Ulquiorra countered as he fires hundreds of Balas countering the fireballs then leaps into the air and stabs Itachi in the stomach but it's another clone. The real Itachi appears on the top of the hideout and prepares special hand seals and lands down. Ulquiorra dashes towards him.

" _Rat →, Tiger , Dog →, Ox → ,Rabbit →, Tiger ,Horse ,Tiger,Snake , Ram , Monkey, → Boar →, Horse → Tiger _**Fire Style: Blaze Ball**_(_火遁・轟炎球_Katon: Gōenkyū) " _Itachi chanted as he exhales a 20 foot diameter meteor-sized sphere of fire that carries Ulquiorra 100 feet away.

" That's a big fireball ! " Ulquiorra said to himself as he deflects the blast with all his effort using his Reiatsu to knock it back with his bare hand.

The blast hits a nearby mountain west of the hideout and causes a massive explosion on impact, destroying the mountain and levels everything within a 2 mile radius. The fire blast produced the explosive force equal to 2 billion paper bombs ( 1 megatons of TNT ) or the same explosive energy within Cero Oscuras releasing 4.184 x 10^15 joules. The destructive force leaves the mountain in complete and total ruins.

" Damn it , he dodged the blast ! " Itachi said to himself.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Ulquiorra said to himself as he realizes that it's beginning to rain and that his body turns grey scale invented color and the sky turns blood-red with a red moon casting a red light throughout the illusion with a cloudy atmosphere.

" It's true that your Pesquisa may resist Genjutsu, However...You cannot counter this special Genjutsu **Tsukuyomi**_(月読__Moon Reader) " _Itachi chanted as he traps Ulquiorra within a stake.

" What the hell ? " Ulquiorra asked as he struggles to move.

" How long can a person you like you , who doesn't process the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai,deal with this ? " Itachi asked Ulquiorra as he stabs through Ulquiorra's stomach.

" That was an...Genjutsu ? " Ulquiorra asked as he sees two more Itachis.

" In the world of Tsukuyomi...I control space and time and even the mass of Objects " Itachi states as he stabs through released Ulquiorra.

" ARRRGH ! " Ulquiorra shouted as he struggles against the pain.

" Starting now, i will stab you for 3 days. The pain is not fake, it's no different than being stabbed by a real sword. How long your mind can withstand this punishment ? There are only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left " Itachi explained to Ulquiorra as he creates hundreds of clones surrounding Ulquiorra . The 4th Espada keeps his calm and release enough Reiatsu and breaks his arm free.

" I found a way around his Tsukuyomi ! " Ulquiorra said to himself .

" You can't escape Tsukuyomi, the most you can do is release one arm " Itachi stated as he tries to keep Ulquiorra from moving.

" I only need one arm ! " Ulquiorra replied as he impales his own eye and rips it out and crush eye then turns into dust and the Genjutsu is canceled out. Both Itachi and Ulquiorra are both noticeably tried out from the ordeal.

" You..dispelled my Tsukuyomi ? Impossible no one has been able to break out of Tsukuyomi with a normal Sharingan much less someone who's not in the Uchiha Clan " Itachi asked Ulquiorra as he's shocked to see the 4th Espada break out of his Genjutsu.

" It wasn't easy ,i read a few files from Aizen about Genjutsu . Genjutsu of any nature can be canceled out through intense pain not caused by the Genjutsu and utilizing the resulting pain to bring their senses back in order " Ulquiorra explained to Itachi as he bleeds out from his eye.

" However you have damaged yourself in the using Genjutsu is useless against you, you limited your power " Itachi stated as he comes at Ulquiorra but he falls down due to the stress of Tsukuyomi.

" Looks like that Jutsu pushes you past your human limits , too bad because i've just got started " Ulquiorra replied as he regenerates his eye.

" You regenerated you eye ? " Itachi asked with shock.

" My greatest strength lies in my regenerative which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength " Ulquiorra explained to Itachi.

" Damn it , i wasn't expecting that ! " Itachi replied.

" You think i didn't plan this out human, now time to end this ! **Cero Oscuras **" Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a black Cero with a green outline to it towards Itachi.

" **Fire Style: Blaze Ball **" Itachi countered as he shoots another fire blast.

Itachi and Ulquiorra are 100 feet apart from each attacks collide with each other Ulquiorra's blast extends 55 feet long pushing back Itachi's fireball 5 feet away from the center.

" Looks like you're human level of Chakra really can't keep up with my Reiatsu " Ulquiorra said to Itachi.

" He's too strong for normal fire based attacks ! " Itachi said to himself as his right eye opens up and gains a three pinwheel red-eye form.

" Time to end this human ! " Ulquiorra said to Itachi as his Cero travels through Itachi's flames and is 5 feet near Itachi.

" **Amaterasu**_(_天照 _Illuminating Heaven) " _Itachi chanted uses his black flames to burn through Cero Oscuras and neutralized the attack entirely.

" So this is the Amaterasu i heard about ? The flames are so hot , they're capable of burning even flames themselves. He canceled out my Cero Oscuras with ease " Ulquiorra said to himself as he sees Itachi still standing.

" There is no outrunning this Jutsu, no matter how fast you are, you can't escape this " Itachi explained to Ulquiorra as he shoots Amaterasu at Ulquiorra.

" Damn , it's too fast. I can barely evade it ! " Ulquiorra said to himself as he dodges the first few shots barely as the same black flames set fire to the forest surrounding the mountain . The flames hit Ulquiorra and burn his wing damaging him, but Ulquiorra used his javelin to cut the right-wing off before the black flames touched his entire body . Itachi is worn out from using Amaterasu while Ulquiorra regenerates his wing.

" That attack packed a serious punch , however it seems like you reached your limit as well. it 's best i end this before you use that technique again ! **Resurrección: Segunda Etapa**(_Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage_) " Ulquiorra chanted as he releases immensely dense spiritual pressure That instills despair upon those around him.

" What is this form ? " Itachi said to himself.

Ulquiorra retains his black wings but his long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole (which has become larger) dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which also covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions and his feet become like talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is now completely gone, as he has taken on the fuller appearance of a bat. He now has two large bat-ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest.

" What is that ? " Itachi asked.

" I am the only Arrancar among the Espada who is able to reach a second Resurrección form, and that even Aizen has not seen me in this form. I must admit, no one has pushed me to use this form ever,you would be the first to die **Cero Oscuras **" Ulquiorra explained to Itachi as he fires a powerful Cero that hits Itachi.

" Not bad ! " Itachi said to Ulquiorra as he 's blown up along with the mountain.

The Cero levels the entire Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold along with the 4,000 foot high mountain the hideout was built on. The Cero produced the explosive force equal to 22.4 billion paper bombs ( 11.2 megatons of TNT ). The destructive force leaves the mountain in complete and total ruins. Everything within a 2 mile radius was instantly destroyed, and the small mountain was wiped off the map. . Ulquiorra lands at ground zero within a 3 mile wide pile of rocks at sea level . Rain starts to fall down from the ruins of the mountain.

" It's finally over ! " Ulquiorra stated to himself but then he heard a voice.

" Is this the death you had Imaged for me..? " Itachi asked as he emerges out of the ruins uninjured.

" Impossible, how can a human survive that attack ? " Ulquiorra asked with a shocked look on his face.

" If you must know, allow me to show you my own last trump card in my hand ! **Susanoo **(須佐能乎 _Tempestuous God of Valour_ ) " Itachi chanted as he creates a gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects its left hand it wields the Yata Mirror as a shield. In its right hand it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The sword, a kind of Sword of Kusanagi also known as the Sakegari Longsword, is sheathed in a sake jar held by a third hand growing from Susanoo's right forearm. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it cuts . The monster towers at 300 meters.

" How have you taken that form ? " Ulquiorra asked Itachi.

" **Susanoo **(須佐能乎 _Tempestuous God of Valour_ ) is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, after the ability in both eyes have been awakened. It creates a gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects the user. Had not for Susanoo, i would've perished from your Cero Oscuras " Itachi explained to Ulquiorra as the sky itself turns dark and rain falls down on the ruins of the sky is black grey with a ghoulish green and crimson red aura from the spiritual power released from Itachi and Ulquiorra.

" Time to destroy your defense ! **Cero Oscuras** " Ulquiorra fires another Cero.

"** Yata no Kagami** ( 八咫鏡 _Eight Span Mirror_ ) " Itachi countered as he used the Yata Mirror to reflect the blast and the blast destroys everything within a 2 mile radius.

" Impossible! A shield powerful enough to deflect my Cero Oscuras, this can't be, there's no way a mere human can do this " Ulquiorra said to himself as the tries another explosion.

" That's not going to work ! " Itachi replied as he easily knocks back another Cero Oscuras.

" He's deflected my Cero Oscuras twice ! " Ulquiorra said to himself but before he can react , his left arm is cut off from Itachi's Susanoo and he's pushed back 400 feet away. The area around the mountains is on fire from the explosions and Amaterasu. Ulquiorra grows back his arm and continues to fight on.

" Not bad ! " Itachi commented.

" Using Cero Oscuras is a waste given it doesn't even dent your armor, now here's my greatest technique ! **Lanza del Relámpago** (_Spanish for Lance of the Lightning_) " Ulquiorra chanted as he a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual files high in the air to fight.

" What is he doing ? A weapon like that does him no good from a distance and flying into me would leave him susceptible to my Totsuka Blade " Itachi said to himself.

" I would prefer not to set this off near me ! " Ulquiorra said to himself as he throws it at Susanoo hitting the giant target. The blast creates a 15 mile radius explosion destroying the mountain and the forest around the mountains . Itachi's Yata Mirror still shield from the blast but the arms of Susanoo are cracked.

" So he actually damaged Susanoo ? Had not for the Yata Mirror, i would of been dead " Itachi said to himself.

" That thing is still standing ? It's tough but it only looks like it can take 2 to 3 more of my attacks at best " Ulquiorra said to himself as he generates another Javelin.

" So he can create more than one ? I barely survived the first one! I must finish this fast " Itachi said to himself .

" Take this ! " Ulquiorra said to Itachi as he throws another Lanza del Relámpago but Itachi counters by using the Sakegari Longsword to seal the attack and negate it.

" No matter how much of those attacks he uses, i can stop them, i just have to make sure he doesn't get me more than twice. Yata Mirror might be able to negate the blows but the arms are vulnerable to damage " Itachi said to himself as he sees Ulquorria throws 10 Lanza del Relámpagos but there all sealed away by the Sakegari Longsword.

" Damn, this isn't going to work ! " Ulquiorra said to himself .

"** Amaterasu **" Itachi chanted as he shoots black flames at Ulquiorra but he uses Sonído to escape the flames.

" These flames are so fast , i wouldn't have been able to avoid them this easily without my Segunda Epta form " Ulquiorra said to himself before he knows it, Susanoo is right in front of him.

"** Totsuka no Tsurugi**_(_十拳剣_Ten Hands Long Sword) " _Itachi chanted as he swings it sword knocking Ulquiorra over 200 feet away. The second strike of Susanoo nearly decapitates Ulquiorra .

" Despite not being able to move fast, it's sword has surprisingly high levels of speed " Ulquiorra said to himself as he tries to stab Itachi with the jailven but it fails to pierce it's Yata mirror. Itachi nearly cuts him in half Ulquiorra,the Sakegari Longsword reverts Ulquiorra back to normal.

" That was foolish ! " Itachi said to Ulquiorra.

" What happened with my Release form ? " Ulquorria asked only to see himself get sucked away .

"** Sakegari Longsword** (酒刈太刀_Sake Cutter Longsword_), is sheathed in a saké jar held by a third hand growing from Susanoo's right forearm. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces, goodbye Ulquiorra " Itachi explained to Ulquorria only to see he sealed a clone.

" Had not for my **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins),_ i would've lost my life " Ulquiorra said to Itachi.

" I see, you escaped last second but let's see how lucky you are this time " Itachi stated.

" I won't let myself get cut twice by that blade ! " Ulquiorra replied.

Ulquiorra and Itachi clash attacks with each other. Ulquiorra blocks a vertical slash from Itachi's Totsuka blade that upturns several large rocks. Ulquiorra is able to block Itachi's Susanoo and manages to cut through Susanoo's left arm however not able to cut into Itachi. Ulquiorra tries to block a slash from Susanoo but the attack send him flying into a large 4,000 foot mountain near the leveled mountains and the Uchiha hideout 6 miles away. Itachi swings his sword with both hands on his Totsuka Blade which cuts the mountain in half but Ulquiorra dodges and flies up in the air.

" He's able to block my Totsuka Blade's cutting power, those javelins pack alot of power " Itachi said to himself as he looks at Ulquorria flying in the air.

" He's going to be a problem with his strong defense and offense . I'm already low on Reiatsu. While i can use **Lanza del Relámpago** (_Spanish for Lance of the Lightning_) more than once, i can only use the high impact full power explosive ones 5 or 6 times while i can use 25 to 30 smaller ones for quick throwing attacks or melee weapons. I need to use a stronger attack to beat him " Ulquiorra said to himself as he flies a considerable distance to form his attack.

" What is he doing up there ? " Itachi said to himself as he sees Ulquiorra 30,000 feet high .

" Allow me to show you the true extent of my power , i have flown far past your attack range therefore i'll win " Ulquiorra answered as he stabs his own right arm with his own lance and then cover the green flaming lance with dark red blood.

" He thinks he's safe in the air ? He's about to get a rude awakening " Itachi said to himself as he forms Chakra around both Susanoo's hands while dropping the Yata Mirror.

" He dropped the Mirror ? Fool, this attack is twice the power of **Lanza del Relámpago** , he signed his own death warrant . It combines the power of Grand Ray Cero and Cero Oscuras into my **Lanza del Relámpago** and uses the power of my lance for one final attack " Ulquiorra said to himself only to see Itachi forming his own attack.

" He's about to get a taste of my strongest long-range attack " Itachi said to himself as three magatama bound together by a single, circular thread.

" **Lanza del Trueno Relámpagos Roja de Oscuras** (_ Spanish for Lance of Dark Thunder and Red Lightning_ ) " Ulquiorra chanted as he throws a black and red lance with green flames at the edges towards Ulquiorra .

" **Yasaka no Magatama** ( 八坂ノ勾玉_Eight Slopes Curved Jewel_ ) " Itachi countered as he throws the thread of Chakra like a shuriken with extreme speed and rotation .

Both attacks collide and causes a massive energy collision. Itachi and Ulquorria are 30,000 feet from each other where the energy waves collide at the 15,000 foot mark.

" You can't stop me human . An Arrancar would always stand about that of a human " Ulquiorra said to Itachi as he pours more Reiatsu into his attack which pushes Itachi back 10,000 feet towards Itachi.

" This human you speak of is an Uchiha, the highest level of humans " Itachi replied as he pushes his mega shuriken 10,000 feet back and 5,000 feet towards Ulquiorra.

" Lord Aizen is the one who will rule this world, no one could stop him " Ulquiorra replied as he pushes Itachi 's blast back to the center .

" His blast is evenly matched with my own but i can always exert myself more given my healing ability " Itachi said to himself as he pours more energy .

" It's now or never ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he detaches himself from the blast and chagres up another attack.

" What is he doing ? " Itachi said to himself as he sees Ulquiorra going for another attack.

" **Super** **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Super Dark Zero ) " _Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a two-handed version of his Cero which propels his lance back and pushes back Itachi's shuriken.

" What the hell ? " Itachi asked.

" If our blasts are equal in power, then firing another blast of the same power would double my attack to form of yours limits your mobility which slows down reaction time, in the end you were unable to surpass your limitations Goodbye Itachi Uchiha " Ulquiorra said Itachi as the blast heads towards him and is at the 500 foot mark.

" **Amaterasu : Rising Sun **" Itachi countered as he shoots a massive wave of concentrated black flames which propel the shuriken back to the 15,000 foot mark colliding with the Cero enhanced lance and both attacks explode within the air .

The combined blasts create an explosion that levels everything within a 25 mile radius . The explosion dissipates forming a massive 50 mile high , 25 mile diameter mushroom cloud that rains down small rocks. 25,000,000 trees were wiped out by the explosion. The explosion generates the force equivalent of 152 Megatons of TNT, over 3 times the power of the Tsar Bomba with their combined attacks. The blast leaves behind a massive 7.6 mile diameter, 2.53 mile deep crater causing 8,900,972,000 meters ^3 of rock to be vaporized.

Ulquiorra lands on the ground and reverts back to normal physically exhausted from the overuse of his Reiatsu while Itachi also reverts back to normal and then drinks the medicine to prevent dying.

" You're far more powerful than i though ! " Itachi said to Ulquiorra.

" Same with you ! " Ulquiorra replied as the both shake hands with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco<strong>** Mundo Canyons 50 miles north of Las Noches.**

Kisame stands on a canyon and clashes swords with each other. Harribel comes at him with a vertical slash but Kisame uses a two-handed parry to push back Harribel and then come at her with a horizontal slash and swings his sword around like a mase creating a whirlwind. Harribel counters with her own cross slash and goes for a b at swing slash but Kisame blocks the both clash again with another series of slashes and counter slashes. Kisame throws his sword like a boomerang and catches it and does a jump slash, Harribel blocks the attack and counters with several lunging strikes at Kisame.

" You're pretty strong, for a woman anyways ! " Kisame said to Harribel with a smirk .

" I don't believe i've show you my full power yet ! " Harribel replied as she swings her Zanpakutō at Kisame. Kisame blocks the strike and goes at her with a sweeping slash aimed at her legs but she jumps up and uses Sonído to appear behind Kisame and tries to stab him from behind but Kisame blocks the strike with one hand. Harribel unzips her jacket and reveals her tattoo.

" Damn, those are some nice jugs you have ! " Kisame said to the beautiful Espada as he stares at her massive jugs.

" Shut up, i didn't do this to please you ! " Harribel replied as she dashes towards Kisame but Kisame blocks her Reiatsu charged strike with ease, the energy wave destroys the 300 foot hill Kisame was standing . The shark skinned Akatsuki stands on the air for a few seconds before landing on the ground.

" What's wrong woman ? You don't think that weak slash could overpower me ? That's child's play " Kisame asked as he comes at Harribel.

" Don't underestimate me ! **Ola Azul** (_Spanish for_ _Blue Wave_) " Harribel chanted as she pulls her sword back as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the Hollow portion of her blade and launches it towards Kisame but Kisame easily blocks the attack with Samehada_._

" Is that all you got ? " Kisame asked Harribel.

" Impossible, how did you block it so easily ? " Harribel asked Kisame in shock.

" **Samehada **_(_鮫肌_Shark Skin_) absorbs the Chakra of its owner's opponents. Such an ability allows Samehada to literally slice through an opponent's technique and even prevent techniques from being performed by absorbing all the opponent's Chakra . It seems it works just as fine in absorbing Reiatsu too " Kisame explained to Harribel boasting his own power_._

" You're very powerful to have an ability that strong " Harribel stated.

" See what i mean when i said you are nowhere near my power woman, now die **Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave** _(_水遁・爆水衝波_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha) " _Kisame chanted as he spits out a great volume of water from his mouth that becomes a massive wave of water heading towards Harribel .

" **Destroy Tiburón **_(Spanish for Shark) " _Harribel countered as she holds her Zanpakutō with an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. She negates the power of Exploding Water Shock within a 2 mile radius of the canyon is under 100 feet of water.

" What the ? You overpowered my Exploding Water Shockwave ? " Kisame asked shocked as he see all of Harribel's clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bear a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts.

" You have some nerve to underestimate me Akatsuki. Us Vasto Lorde Espada are forbidden to release their Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If we were to do so, our immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress " Harribel explained to Kisame.

" You got Reiatsu as fine as your body. Both of my swords are excited looking at you. I guess wearing less clothes is the secret to your power " Kisame smirked making a perverted joke while he sees his sword excited at her spiritual pressure .

" Well, let's test that strength of yours ! " Harribel replied as she uses shunpo to dash at 49,500 ft/sec(33,750 MPH), Kisame is cut in half from the attack.

" ARRRGGH ! " Kisame shouted as he was horizontally cut in half.

" Moron, you can never leave your guard down . Is that all the power of the Akatsuki ? " Harribel asked only to see Kisame behind her and attacks her, she blocks with her broad pata.

" What happened to not misjudging my power ? " Kisame asked.

" So you substituted yourself with a clone ? " Harribel asked.

" Did you think you had me, you need to be alot faster than that to catch me off guard. I must admit, your attack speed and power definitely increased exponentially after you released your sword, just what you expect of an Espada " Kisame smirked.

" Looks like you would be tougher than i thought ! " Harribel stated.

" I'm going to take my time playing with you longer, you are the strongest foe i fought in a while " Kisame replied as he stands on the water.

Kisame charges at Harribel and they clash attacks with each other, each strike shoots water up 100 feet up in the air. Harribel slices through the water with a horizontal slash and then a vertical slash pushing Kisame back. Harribel goes for a roundhouse kick against Kisame but Kisame grabs her leg and throws her down and licks her neck but she knees him in the face, causing Kisame to lose some teeth.

" I'm getting tired of you already ! " Harribel shouted as she creates a water slash wave around her and nearly cuts Kisame, the wave cuts a hill in way. Harribel then dashes at him with a lunging strike but Kisame blocks her attack. Harribel does a series of rapid stabs at Kisame, Kisame dodges them by a few inches. Kisame goes for a counter slash but Harribel holds back Kisame's slash with her pata.

" You're sword is strong, however i wonder where's the blade on it ? How are you suppose to cut anything with that ? " Harribel asked holding back Kisame's sword with her pata.

" My big blade **Samehada**..." Kisame replied by shredding into Harribel's shoulder. " Doesn't slice... It shreds you to ribbons! " Kisame stated as he licks his sword.

" I see, i guess i'll just have to avoid your sword strike " Harribel replied as she leaps in the air and then condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth.

" What is she doing ? " Kisame asked himself.

" **La Gota** _(Spanish for The Drop ) " _Harribel chanted as she shoots a hypersonic water blast at Kisame which knocks Kisame back 20 feet with force. Harribel shoots multiple blasts at Kisame but Kisame uses Samehada to shield the blast.

" Hmm, not bad, those things pack quite a punch however you would need more than that to beat me " Kisame replied but before he can react Harribel uses Sonído to appear behind Kisame and uses Cero on him.

" **Cero **" Harribel chanted as she uses her sword to charge he sword and fire it in a vertical arc damaging Kisame's back. Kisame jumped out narrowing dodging the blast with a small burn on his back . Kisame removes his robe.

" Not bad, you almost cut me in half with that attack. It's time we end this game " Kisame said to Harribel as he glows with blue spiritual power **Suiton: Senjikizame** _(_水遁・千食鮫_Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks)" _Kisame chanted as he creates one thousand sharks out of water, and they enter a wall formation, raining down to attack Harribel but Harribel points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it.

" **Hirviendo** (_Spanish for Boiling_) " Harribel countered as she has all his sharks turn against him and attack dodges all the water sharks he summoned as each shark creates a 20 foot radius explosion, after a series of explosions Kisame sees Harribel in the air.

" How did you deflect my water sharks ? " Kisame asked with shock.

"** Hirviendo** (_Spanish for Boiling_) It negates all water based attacks and allows me to control the water in the atmosphere and strengthen my attacks, thanks for helping me fill up the battlefield with enough condensation so i can finish you off in one blow " Harribel explained to Kisame.

" Interesting power ! " Kisame stated.

" Now time to die **Cascada** _( Spanish for "Waterfall) " _Harribel chanted as she launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water overwhelms Kisame but Kisame absorbs most of it with Samehada. His sword grows bigger from the attack.

" I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated, as long as i have Samehada, i am unbeatable " Kisame gloated.

" This battle won't go anywhere at this point then. None of us have the advantage here " Harribel stated.

" Agreed, you wore me out good, i must admit that " Kisame replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco<strong>** Mundo Mountain Range**

50 miles northwest of Las Noches . Pein and the 6 paths stand together facing off against the former King of Hueco Mundo.

" Foolish human ! Do you actually believe that you can title yourself as a God in comparison to myself ? " Barragan asked Pein.

" Human, i'm a god unlike you ! " Pein answered.

" It's time i teach you the real definition of a real God " Barragan stated .

" Same here ! " Pein replied.

" Bring it on ! " Barragan stated as he sees the Animal Path attack first .

" **Summoning Jutsu : Giant Crustacean **" the Animal Path chanted as he summons a crustacean to attack Barragan .

" Heh ? Pathetic " Barragan replied as he swings down his axe cutting down the shellfish in one hit as the crustacean starts to age.

" What was that power you just used ? " Deva Path asked Barragan .

" That was the power of aging. The power of age is far beyond any power you can possibly process " Barragan arrogantly stated.

" I see, so you really do have god like powers, let's see if you can handle this " Deva Path said to Barragan as he has Petra Path grab Barragan from behind.

" What ? You think a sneak attack would work ? I'll just age you too " Barragan shouted only to see it's not working .

" I'm the Preta Path, my power is to absorb energy. You can't age anything as long as i'm holding you " Petra Path explained to Barragan while the other paths go for their big attack.

" **Chakra Canon** " Asura Path chanted as he fires a Chakra Canon towards Barragan but Barragan uses his raw strength to push Perta into the blast and then the blast hits Perta creating a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion.

" Not a bad tactic but you need to be stronger than that to beat me " Barragan stated only to be caught by several tendrils by Naraka Path.

" **Shita Kubire** ( 舌くびれ _Tongue Constriction_ ) " Naraka Path chanted as he binds Barragan down .

" What is this ? " Baaragan asked as he struggles to move.

" I'm the Naraka Path. I specialize within Binding , interrogation and restoration " Naraka Path explained to Barragan as the Espada struggles to break out of the attack. The human path then charges towards Barragan with white energy glowing around it's hand.

" **Tamashī Jokyo **( 魂除去_Soul Removal_ ) " Human Path chanted as he hits Barragan directly.

" HAHAHAHAHA! I'm already a soul, you can't... " Barragan arrogantly laughed only to see his body starting to diffuse into Reishi.

" Being in soul form makes my job far easier " Human Path replied as he attempts to suck out Barragan's soul.

" **Senescencia** ( _Spanish for Senescence ) " _Barragan countered as he drastically slows down time around him making Human Path move 100 times slower and allowing himself to breaking from Naraka's tentacle like ropes and appear behind him with Sonído and cut down the path with his axe knocking down to soul path first.

" Not bad , you took out the Human Path. Wise move, had you not done that, you're body would of diffused into Reishi and absorbed through him " Pein said to Barragan who's notably out of break .

" I didn't think you pissants would be that tough however time to end the party for you ! **Rot Arrogante** ( _Spanish for Arrogant ) " _Barragan chanted as he holds out his axe in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards and declares the release. Everything around him rots away .

" What is this power ? " Pein asked Barragan.

" This is my true power. I rule over old age, anything i touch will age and wither away " Barragan explained to Pein.

" I can see why you consider yourself go however your power is still paling in comparison to my god like powers " Pein stated.

" Pein ? Isn't that a ultimate form of death ? That ,very horrible pain is the one i have mastered **Respira** ( _Spanish for Breathe_) " Barragan chanted as he sends a wave of black/purple, smoke-like miasma towards Deva Path.

" **Fūjutsu Kyūin** (封術吸印 _Seal Jutsu Inhale_ ) " Petra Path countered as he's able to absorb all of the mist.

" Amazing, you managed to absorb all of Respira " Barragan said to Pein as he looks at Pein with shock.

" If that's the best you got, then you're already in trouble " Pein said to Barragan as he then has Animal Path make another Summoning

" **Summoning Jutsu : Giant Rhino** " Animal Path chanted as he sends a 100 foot high charging Rhino towards Barragan.

" Bitch please ! " Barragan replied as he catches the Rhino's large horn with his bare hands and throws the Rhino a mile high while it disintegrates from aging. Barragan then sees Perta trying to grab him once again .

" I got you now ! " Preta Path said to Barragan as he tires to grab the former king of Hollows only to be slowed down by Barragan.

" Is that the best you can do ? " Barragan asked as he easily takes out Preta Path with one punch. Barragan is then surrounded by Naraka Path ,Human Path and Asura Path who come at him with their strongest attacks. Human Path was revived by Naraka Path.

" **Shinigami Tamashīnami** ( 死神魂波 _Reaper Soul Wave_ ) " Human Path chanted as he unleashes a white tendril from his hands made of spiritual energy .

" **Jigokunōde** ( 地獄の王で _King of Hell_ ) " Naraka Path chanted as he summons the King of Hell itself to latch it's tongue towards Barragan.

" **Kyoka Gōkamoeru **( 許可業火燃え_る __Flaming Arrow Hellfire_ ) " Asura Path chanted as he fires a barrage of powerful rockets from his left arm and a rocket-propelled fist from his right arm and then from his forehead shoot a powerful chakra blast from the done.

" **Respira** ( _Spanish for Breathe_) " Barragan chanted as he sends a wave of black/purple, smoke-like miasma which negates the attacks and kills all 3 Paths dropping them dead on the floor.

" **Summoning Jutsu : Animal Kingdom **" Animal Path chanted as he summons multiple animals. Animal Path summoned a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird , Giant Multi-Headed Dog, Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon, Giant Panda, Giant Ox and 3 Giant Centipedes.

" What's with all these animals ? " Barragan asked Animal Path.

" This Jutsu has all the animals attack at once " Animal Path answered as the animals charge at Barragan.

The Bird is the first to come at the King of Hollows however Barragan jumps onto the bird before it hits him and snaps the birds neck and rots him away. The multi headed dog is the next creature to come after Barragan but Barragan uses a karate chop to decapitate the dog and rot the remains away. The Chameleon attempts to eat Barragan but Barragan's Respira is too much for the creature and he dies in second.

" This is getting annoying! **Cero** **Respira **( _Spanish for Zero Breathe ) " _Barragan chanted as he fires a Cero coated with Respira that kills the remaining animal summoning.

" What immense power ! " Animal Path said to himself only to see Barragan behind him.

" **Gran Caída **( _Spanish for Great Fall _) " Barragan chanted as he summons his ax to cut Animal Path in half and he rots away.

" Not bad, you actually managed to defeat 5 out of 6 Paths " Pein said to Barragan.

" Shut up, don't mock me human thinking that those guys were a challenge " Barragan replied.

" Now it's just you and me ! " Pein said to the former King of Hollows .

" Now time to end this ! " Barragan said to Pein as he charges up a black Cero around his hands covered with Respira.

" Shit, he's going for a full power attack ! " Pein said to himself as wraps his whip around his body.

" Die you ant **Gran Caída : La Erosión Ola **( _Spanish for Great Fall : Eroding Wave _) " Barragan chanted as he swings his axe with two hands that fires a powerful wave of black and purple flames similar to Getsuga Tensho .

" **Shinra Tensei** ( 神羅天征_Almighty Push_ ) " Pein countered as he uses a full power shockwave of gravitational energy which clashes within Barragans attack.

Both blasts level everything within a 30 mile radius . The blast leaves behind a massive 10 mile diameter , 3 mile deep crater. The size of the explosion is the equivalent to 200 megatons, 4 times the power of the Tsar Bomba and the equivalent to the 1883 eruption of Krakatoa. Barragan drops to the ground with half his face gone and his right arm obliterated from the blast while Pein is worn out from his battle with some Respira on his left arm.

" How did you negate my Respira ? It's suppose negate all Kidō base attacks " Barragan asked.

" You can age anything right ? The limit to your aging is at least 10,000 years however i control Gravity. Gravity takes billions of years to age, you were doomed from the start against me . I have the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive gravitational forces of objects or people. My attacks are far more powerful than standard Kidō or Jutsu " Pein explained to Barragan as he cuts his left arm off that has been covered by Respira.

" Damn you, i was so close ! " Barragan shouted.

" I must admit, you're the first to push me into using my full power in a long time. You at least deserve credit for making me use my full power " Pein said to Barragan as he grabs Barragan.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Eastern Las Noches<strong>

50 miles east of Las Noches . Starrk and Konan arrive at the center of the flat desert plains.

" Looks like i get to fight you . What's your rank ? " Konan asked Starrk.

" I'm the Primera Espada , Coyote Starrk " Starrk answered .

" Starrk is the strongest Espada, you have no chance against him " Lilynette stated.

" I see, hopefully he's not a disappointment like the last guy " Konan replied as she forms paper around her hands.

" What are you doing ? " Starrk asked.

" I'm forming my blade ! " Konan answered as she forms a paper sword.

" Ha a paper sword ? That weak ass blade can't cut Starrk, hell i can cut it no problem " Lilynette shouted as she goes to clash with Konan's blade with her sword but Lilynette's sword shatters on impact.

" My paper uses Chakra to make it even denser and tougher to cut than steel " Konan explained to Lilynette as Lilynette goes for a counterattack

" Take this ! " Lilynette shouted as she fires a Cero at Konan however the Cero doesn't even faze her.

" Was that your best shot ? That was weaker than a Chunin level fireball Jutsu . Stand down and let the grown ups fight " Konan stated as she stands there.

" Very well then , Lilynette , you heard the woman " Starrk replied.

" Damn that bitch ! " Lilynette responded as she goes to a safe place to watch the fight.

Starrk and Konan clash attacks with each other again . Stark does 40 high-speed slashes while Konan dodges the slashes and going for a charging slash. The Akatsuki member comes at Starrk with a rising slash but the brown hair Arrancar dodges the strike . Konan uses a series of 30 fast stabs in 5 seconds but Starrk manages to dodge them.

"** Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins) " _Starrk chanted as he creates 12 afterimages that become clones using his speed.

" What's this ? " Konan asked.

" **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins) _is created by adding in a few extra steps . By doing that, i can create a clone of myself " Starrk explained to the Akatsuki member.

" I see , however that magic trick isn't going to be enough " Konan stated.

" How about this ? " Starrk asked as all the clones fire Ceros without any warning from body gestures or any charge time but Konan barely manages to dodge them but barely.

" Shit, he didn't even charge up or used a handsgin or any body movement . He can fire Ceros that fast ? " Konan said to herself.

" Not bad , you manage to dodge that blast ! " Starrk said to Konan as his 12 clones surround Konan.

"** Kami Dansu Batsu**(神ダンス：罰_Shikigami Dance: Punishment) " _Konan chanted as she traps Starrk in a whirlwind of paper which shreds up the clones and she throws a paper spear at the real Starrk but the Primera Espada evades the blow.

" Not a bad attack but not good enough ! " Starrk said to Konan as he fires 5 Ceros towards the female Akatsuki member.

" **Kami Shuriken**_(_紙手裏剣_Paper Shuriken) " _Konan chanted as she launches hundreds of shuriken at Starrk which easily rip apart rocks but Starrk dodges the attack.

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Starrk said to Konan and he blasts through Konan however it was a paper clone.

"** Paper Chakram **" Konan chanted as she combines a large quantity of paper sheets into a single chakram-like shape and throws a disc spins with tremendous speed towards Starrk. Starrk barely avoids it but his right leg is lightly grazed.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Starrk said to himself.

" She's strong ! " Lilynette said to Starrk .

" I guess i need you at this moment ! " Starrk stated.

" Fine , i'll lend you your power ! " Lilynette replied as she goes towards Starrk and Starrk grabs her head.

" What are you doing ? " Konan asked.

" **Kick About Los Lobos **( _Spanish for The Wolves _) " Starrk chanted as he merges with Lilynette with blue Reiatsu surrounding the both of them and releasing their sword.

Starrk now wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness . Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.

" What the hell ? You two merged ? " Konan asked.

" The two of us are one. When we evolved from Hollow into Arrancar, we divided the Hollow power that the other Arrancar divided between their bodies and their swords into two bodies. When we once again become one, our power is released " Starrk explained to Konan as he points his gun at Konan.

" I have a feeling that things are getting tougher " Konan said herself.

" Take this ! " Starrk stated as he shoots a Cero from his gun that grazes and lightly burns Konan's left shoulder.

" Damn, those blast pack a punch ! " Konan said to Starrk.

" You think that's a strong enough Cero ? Allow me to show you stronger attacks. **Cero Metralleta** (_Spanish for Sub-Machine Gun Zero ) "_ Starrk chanted as he uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros moving at 1,200 shots per minute.

" Shit ! **Bunkatsushi** ( 分割紙_Splitting Paper_ ) " Konan countered as she splits herself into millions of papers.

" You think turning into paper is going to protect you ? " Starrk asked Konan as he keeps his relentless barrage of Ceros.

"** Paper Clones **" Konan chanted as she creates 100 clones of herself .

" Useless, i can fire more than enough Cero's to hit your clones " Starrk stated as he manages to shoot the clones with ease but then Konan appears with 100 normal size spears aiming towards Starrk.

" **Shikigami Dance: Stockpile **" Konan chanted as she summons 100 paper spears at Starrk creating a 1 mile radius explosion within the combination of explosions . Stark manages to barely evade the attacks.

" Not bad , i'm guessing normal Ceros aren't enough to take you on ? " Starrk said to Konan.

" You're really giving me a hard time ! " Konan replied.

" Now time to show you my full power ! **Camarada** ( _Spanish for Comrades_ ) " Starrk chanted as he summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds while his pistols disappear.

" What the hell are those ? " Konan asked Starrk.

" Let's go Starrk ! " Starrk answered within a 3rd person as he sends one of the wolves at the Akatsuki member.

" You got to do better than that " Konan shouted as she slashes the wolf with her paper sword only to see the wolf make a Cero sound and it creates a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion.

" Is it over already ? " Starrk said to himself.

" What the hell was that ? I almost got burned " Konan asked Starrk.

" This is part of our soul ! " Starrk answered.

Konan struggles to evade attacks from Starrk's release from. The female Akatsuki dodges the wolves while in his Hollow mask Shikai state.

" They're moving so fast ! " Konan said to herself as she evades a wolf which the ground and explodes.

" You're pretty fast , however how much longer you think you can our attacks " Starrk said to Konan as the explosion reveal another wolf has regenerated and 5 of them close in on Konan .

"** Paper Chakram **" Konan chanted as she throws multiple chakram-like shape shuriken at the wolves slashing through 20 wolves.

" You won't be able to stop them so easily ! " Starrk said to Konan .

" They're regenerating like flames ! " Konan said to herself only to see a wolf biting her legs.

" I got you ! " Starrk said to Konan as 4 more wolves bite her.

" Shit ! " Konan shouted as she's hit by a massive explosion. The smoke clears up to reveal that Konan escaped the blast with minor injuries thanks to her paper shielding her.

" You survived out attack ! " Stark said to Konan.

" What was that attack ? " Konan asked.

" We're able to divide our soul and control the pieces within battle . Those wolves are both Starrk and Lilynette, they act as a pack, protecting the master like wolves in a pack . We're the Primera Espada , Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback and this is our power " Starrk explained to Konan as 30 wolves come towards Konan.

" I got you now** ! Shikigami no Mai: Arashi** ( 式紙の舞・嵐_Shikigami Dance: Storm_ ) " Konan chanted as she throws paper roses around the wolves which burst into petals and create a giant tornado which blows away all 30 wolves.

" What ? " Starrk asked.

" Looks like i canceled out your attack, time to use my strongest attack " Konan said to Starrk as she starts to do hand seals.

" Don't get cocky ! " Stark replied as Konan sees 30 wolves regenerate and come towards her.

" OH SHIT ! " Konan shouted as the multiple explosion hit her head on and create a 2 mile radius explosion causing the area to shake around their area.

The smoke clears up to reveal Konan is badly burned from the attack.

" Looks like you lost ! " Starrk said to Konan

" Damn no wonder you're Primera Espada ! " Konan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

September 10,2001 12,00 A.M. Aizen and Gin watch with Madara and Pein on the monitors.

" Looks like most of the Espadas did well against the Akatsuki " Gin stated.

" You're Espadas have proven to be most efficient, all except one " Pein replied.

" The 7th Espada failed ? I didn't realize he was that weak, i told you Aizen to make Luppi the 7th Espada " Gin said to Aizen.

" Don't get hasty Gin we can always get a new one later " Madara replied.

" We have now officialized the Akatsuki Espada alliance . Our goal is to steal all tailed beast and gather the Vasto Lordes " Aizen stated.

" I have a name for us , how about the **Amanecer Espada**_(_夜明けの剣_Yoake no ken Spanish and Japanese for Daybreak Sword) _" Madara replied.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: After a long battle royale, the Espada and Akatsuki Joined together realizing that they are equals while the Shinobi world is at war with the Soul Society, what would this mean for both worlds now that two of the most dangerous organizations in their worlds joined forces against them? Review, Fave and Subscribe. )**


	8. Rukia's promotion,Sakura Master Healer

**Bleach Shippūden 7:Rukia's promotion, Sakura the Master Healer**

**(A/N: With the Espada and Akatsuki united and with Konoha's special forces on the way to Sunagakure, what's bound to happen next?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Suna Byōin<strong>

**3rd person pov**

September 10, 2001 4:00 A.M. Elder Chiyo has been working on Kankurō's wound for the last ten hours . Chiyo has been experimenting all night trying to develop an antidote for that poison in the medical lab.

" Here we go ! " Chiyo said to the doctors as she pours medicine onto a scroll but that scroll catches fire.

" This isn't good ! " said one of the doctors .

" This one is no good either ? " Chiyo stated.

" Have you tried anything else ? " Eizbo asked.

" We've requested a team of specialists from best we can do now is wait for their arrival " Baki replied.

" Depending on others ? The village has grown fat and lazy thanks to all its like this are the direct result of shoddy training ! " Chiyo ranted.

" Fat and lazy ? Our alliances are not excuse to neglect our own Shinobi- " Baki replied.

" Can't be . It's his own fault for losing his cool and pursuing that Akatsuki member. Out of all people, that kid should've known better..." Eibzo said to Baki.

" And now you're stuck depending on your own village's capability should always be the top. Konoha is them, and we are us! True alliances are nothing more than pipe dreams. At times like this, when you really need them, the best you get are useless foot soldiers " Chiyo stated ranting about the villages alliance with Konoha.

" They would never..." Baki stated but before he can finish his sentence , Chiyo cut him off.

" Yes, they always put themselves first ! " Chiyo replied coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the forest in the Land of Rivers.<strong>

September 10,2001 6:00 A.M. Team Kakashi camps out and rested within the middle of the forest after sleeping for six hours. Kakashi was the first in the team to wake up, Naruto never went to sleep and stood on top of a tree.

" Okay , break time's over ! " Kakashi commanded waking up Sakura and Temari.

" Where's Naruto ? " Sakura asked him.

" Up there ! " Kakashi answered pointing at the tree.

" We're making great timing, we got to got one day left until we reach the sand " Naruto stated.

" Let's head out ! " Kakashi replied as he commanded the team to head out to Sunagakure.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 5th Division barrack<strong>

**Hitsugaya's pov**

I woke up early in the morning at 6:00 A.M. I woke as early as possible as usual but unlike my usual work schedule, i used my day off to head to meet Momo who is back in the 5th division after being recently released from the hospital yesterday after recovering from psychical and mental injuries inflicted by Aizen over a month ago. I gave Matsumoto a day off to hang out due to the fact she helped me out greatly and the whole Tailed Beast issue has the whole Soul society thrown off it's usual schedule . Aizen is going to pay for what he did to Momo and what he has doing to the Soul Society with these tailed beasts. I met Momo Hinamori face to face, I can tell from her facial expression she is still depressed about Aizen betraying her. Aizen was like a father to her, it was only understandable that she would still be depressed. Aizen's betrayal to the Soul Society broke her mental state, and his attempt on her life has had thus far unknown effects on her psyche . Aizen i would make you're suffering so horrible that hell seems enjoyable by comparison.

" Toshiro, is that you ? " Momo said to me happy to see me.

" That's Captain Hitsugaya to you ! So you had woken up, you well enough to be walking around ? " i asked her.

" Yeah, i'm all better ! " Momo answered back.

" Good ! " i stated , i knew she was just hiding it, she was not all had bags under her eyes, she has not been sleeping in a while.

" I'm so sorry Hitsugaya kun, i'm sorry for ever doubting you. I'm sorry i ever attacked you. I don't know what was wrong with me. Really I am such a bi.. " Momo stated with a sad expression on her face.

" You dumbass,i do not care about that if i do not care, you should not either " i replied while pushing back my hair.

" But Toshiro .. " Momo said to me.

" Hurry and get back to bed and get rid of those bags under your eyes " i commanded her but then she started to cry.

" Thank you Hitsugaya-kun ! " Momo replied.

" Besides, you still look like a kid . If you wanna grow, you need to get more sleep ! " I stated joking around with Momo trying to cheer her up .

" I'm still short ! " Momo replied.

" Take a look at Rangiku. You'll need to sleep for 1 Shinigami year(10 human years) straight if you want to catch up with her ! " i continued to joke around with her.

" Sh-Shut up, Rangiku is a freak of nature, no one can have her melons, you should not be talking about growing midget Hitsugaya ! " Momo stated pouting and yelling at me.

" Hinamori ! I'm tired of repeating myself. I'm no longer Hitsugaya-kun , i'm Captain Hitsugaya now " i replied joking around with her.

" Okay Captain Hitsugaya ! " Momo stated.

" Only joking, you can call me Hitsugaya-kun , but only in private " i replied.

" What are you going to do with Aizen ? You're going to fight Captain Aizen, aren't you ? " Momo asked me.

" We're all going to fight Aizen " i answered .

" Are you going to kill...Captain Aizen ? Please Save Captain Aizen ! " Momo stated.

" I don't know if i can restrain myself from killing Aizen " i replied .

" I now what Captain Aizen is doing is well intention . I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it ! That's it ! Captain Ichimaru or someone else must be forcing Captain Aizen to.. " Momo stated notably shivering and trying to make and excuse for Aizen's betrayal.

" Stop, i will not let any of that bother me right now and you should not let that bother you do not know Aizen's motives or whether he is the ringmaster or puppet, we are still trying to figure that out however i cannot guarantee that Aizen would live or die and to be honest i want to kill him myself for what he did to you " i replied, i was angry at the thought of what Aizen did to Momo and i wanted at the moment to find Aizen and behead him but i regained my composure and moved on.

" I'm glad you were honest with me ! " Momo stated hugging me.

" I can never forgive Aizen ! " i replied.

" If Aizen was the one behind everything, please do as you please with him but if Gin is the one who is behind this mess, please spare Aizen and kill Gin for me " Momo told me as she cried on my shoulders, at that point my eyes were watery but i still resisted shedding a tear.

" I would gladly do so if that was the case ! " i replied.

" Hitsugaya . I am glad i have you as a friend , please lie with me in bed. I need someone to hug " Momo stated.

" Fine, i would be glad to lie with you " i replied as i go in the same bed as her .

" Thanks for lying in bed with me ! " Momo stated .

" I need to make up for my afternoon nap i will not be able to have since i would be spitting the entire day with you to hang out and catch up on good times " i replied we go sleep with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Manor<strong>

**3rd person pov**

September 10,2001 7:00 A.M. Byakuya wakes up to a nice beautiful day at his house and then heads out to have a nice drink of tea when Captain Ukitake walks into his manor to talk to him.

" Hello Captain Ukitake ! " Byakuya said to the elder Captain shaking his hand and then they bow down to one another as a sign of respect.

" Hello Captain Kuchiki ! " Ukitake replied as he sits down and talks to Byakuya.

" Want some tea ? " Ukitake asked him as he handed the tea kettle in Byakuya's left hand.

" Sure Captain Kuchiki ! " Ukitake replied as Byakuya pour him some tea and they drink up and had some Bananas for a breakfast snack then they talk.

" May i discuss something with you Kuchiki ? " Ukitake asked Byakuya.

" Sure Captain Ukitake . Ask away Ukitake " Byakuya answered while drinking some tea.

" It's about Rukia Kuchiki, we need a new Vice Captain for Squad 13 " Ukitake stated .

" I'm sorry but that is out of the question. I promised to my dying wife to protect Rukia as my own sister, you expect me to put her in danger ? " Byakuya replied while taking a sip of his tea.

" She's no safer than any Unseated Officer, if anything hanging out with Ichigo Kurosaki has put her in more danger than and Vice Captain, besides she meets all requirements of a Vice Captain. Also have you ever considered what Rukia wanted ? " Ukitake stated.

" What requirements ? " Byakuya asked.

" For one she has not only obtained Shikai but mastered it's fullpower " Ukitake replied.

" When did she learn Shikai ? " Byakuya asked .

" 40 years ago under the tutelage of the Late Kaien Shiba who died two years later " Ukitake replied, Byakuya is shocked to learn she achieved Shikai.

" What about her Kidō ? " Byakuya asked him.

" Her Kidō which were already among the highest of her class within the Shinō Academy has greatly improved over the course of 40 years, she has shown she is able to use several high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still have considerable control and power and even knows healing Kidō , only Momo Hinamori is better at her in this field " Ukitake explained to the Squad 6 Captain.

" And what is her swordsmanship level ?" Byakuya asked him.

" Fairly high scores , she's on par with Rangiku Matsumoto " Ukitake answered .

" I see, i guess she really has matured, very well if she wishes too. I will let her but only after i see her skills myself . I would have her spar with Renji to see whether she is worth passing. I'll send Renji a message right after I'm done with my morning Zanjutsu exercises " Byakuya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Suna Byōin<strong>

September 10,2001 8:00 AM, 14 hours have past by since Chiyo started operating on Kankurō. Everything she did failed , there was no cure for Kankurō as Baki helplessly watched him struggle and suffer immense pain. Chiyo has specialized in poisons in the past but this poison was incurable unlike anything ever experienced by even Chiyo .

" I'm out of ideas. I may be an expert in poisons, but even i'm not sure how to counter this one " Chiyo stated.

" Even you can't cure him ? " Baki asked with shock and despair.

" He'll last one more day or two ! " Chiyo answered.

" One more day ? It's only been 22 hours " Baki stated.

" It's grown faster than expected. The wound he suffered in battle is speeding up the pace of the poison " Chiyo said to Baki as she show them the X-Rays.

" That's if he can make it to morning, you mean " Baki stated with a sad look on his face.

" Sasori has become skilled himself ! " Chiyo replied.

" What should we do ? " Baki asked.

" Well there's only one person out there who's better with antidotes than me, Konoha's slug Princess Tsunade. During the great war, she managed to figure out how i'd made my poisons, and designed antidotes for every one of my poisons. That bitch drove me insane and now, we're allies with them " Chiyo explained to Baki begrudgingly thinking about Tsunade.

" I see, so this is outside your level of skill ? " Baki asked Chiyo.

" You're only option is to have her come take a look at this " Chiyo replied.

" But she's the Hokage now! She can't just leave the village at a moment's even if she could, it takes 2-3 days to travel here from Konoha " Baki stated .

" I know. I wasn't seriously thinking of asking her to come. I detest that vile slug slut ! " Chiyo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

The Kazekage incident that happened nearly two days ago has put more work on Tsunade's table. Tsunade is feeling under the weather as she coughed while Shizune was delivering her tea.

" Lady Tsunade, are you alright ? " Shizune asked .

" Yeah ! " Tsunade replied with a dried up voice.

" Colds have been going around lately, so take care of yourself " Shizune stated as she delivers her tea and the tea kettle on Tsunade's desk.

" Sorry about that ! " Tsunade replied .

" Get better soon ! " Shizune said to the Hokage as she leaves out of the room .

" It has been a day since Team Kakashi left . I hope all goes well with the mission, they should arrive tomorrow " Tsunade said to herself then she notices her tea-cup crack as if there was a bad omen was a bad sign. Tsunade rushes to pull out a lottery ticket that read group 3,117037. " I knew something was wrong, i won the grand prize. This is the worst possible omen " Tsunade stated.

" Shizune ! Shizune are you there ? " Tsunade asked hoping she was nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold<strong>

September 10,2001 10:00 AM, Soifon and her new Lieutenant Ibiki Chokorēto arrive at the area where they detected Tailed Beast Chakra levels arrived at the Shinobi world only to see complete and utter devastation on a level not even comprehensible to a Captain Class Shinigami. Several mountains once stood here towering thousands of feet high are now leveled. The sky is blackish grey with a ghoulish green and crimson red aura rain falls down on the ruins of the mountain range and everything that was not completely leveled or vaporized was engulfed in black flames covering 2,150 square kilometers (830 sq miles), enough to wipe out an entire city. Several hours ago as they rushed here where they detected a high level of spiritual power. The Reiryoku reading is **50,000,000 RYK**, a power level equal to two Shintachio Bankai release combined.

" What is this ? " Ibiki asked.

" If this is what a Tailed Beast could do to a mountain range, there is no telling what they could do to any human world city or the Soul Society " Soifon replied shocked in terror.

" I would hate to fight who caused all this destruction " Ibiki responded.

" Never have i felt this kind of fear before nor have i witness an aura so filed with darkness and whats' with this green rain falling on us ? " Soifon stated to herself.

" Green rain ? First black fire and now Green Rain, what could've caused this " Ibiki asked Soifon.

" This Reiatsu ! It doesn't even felt like Reiatsu, it's unlike any Reiatsu i've ever felt before, it's not just the matter of magnitude and strength. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky " Soifon stated.

" Judging from the radiometric dating on the Denreishinki, This mountain range was destroyed recently by an overwhelming surge of power, around 10 hours ago. Captain i'm getting another reading that there is an energy signature on the radar matching the Tailed Beast Hitsugaya captured and the one that directly attacked the Seireitei " Ibiki explained to Soifon as she showed her Captain on the radar where the energy was homing on to.

" Where's the target currently at ? " Soifon asked.

" The target is 300 miles southwest of us and rapidly approaching past another country, the country where Hitsugaya retrieved the One Tailed Beast " Ibiki replied.

" Why is it heading out it's own Village, what are they up too ? " Soifon asked.

" Could they be planning what Captain Hitsugaya suspected them of doing already ? " Ibki asked soifon.

" Most likely but we at least crippled their plan to fully develop the 10 Tails, still we must report this to Captain Commander Yamamoto " Soifon replied.

" What about the Konoha ? " Ibiki asked .

" We will continue pursuit, we're 200 miles close to the village, we will need to graph in how large that army is " Soifon replied only to feel sick and vomits until she drops to her knees and passes out.

" Captain... Soifon " Ibiki replied as she also passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

September 10,2001 11:00 A.M. Tsunade looked out the window waiting for Shizune to talk with her.

" Tsunade ! " Shizune said to Tsunade who turns back to talk with her.

" I'm going to send reinforcements to Sunagakure " Tsunade said to Shizune.

" Reinforcements ? " Shizune asked .

" If the opponent is on the level of a Kage , not even Kakashi can fight them himself " Tsunade answered.

" Okay! I'll set up the arrangements right away ! " Shizune replied as she runs out to address them.

" Are we prepared for the worst case scenario ? " Tsunade asked herself as she stares at her lottery ticket.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Rukia continued to search for Ichigo while Renji is training Chad to get stronger with his punches. Currently Chad is strong enough to easily overpower Renji's Shikai but he is still nowhere near Renji's Bankai level as Chad fires Spiritual Energy Blasts from his fist at Renji's Bankai but he fails to damage it and Renji jumps to taunt him.

" What's wrong ? You're getting weaker " Renji asked taunting Chad.

" That's not true ! " Chad replied trying to deny the strain his technique does to his body.

**6 hours ago**

**Kisuke's pov**

Renji comes to eat dinner in my shop given he's staying over in his post within the

" You want me to help you train Chad ? Why should i ? " Renji asked me as he eats his dinner.

" Because i don't think he'll go home even if i say no " i replied holding a fan towards my face with his right hand.

" That's not an answer ! " Renji stated

" Why not ? It's the least you could do ! " Ririn replied.

" That's right ! " Cloud also replied .

" One must have an open heart ! " Nova stated as well.

" Mind your own business ! He came here asking you for help, didn't he ? You should be the one to train him " Renji said to me while eating his rice.

" But Sado-san needs the strength of a Bankai to improve " i said to Renji.

" All the more why you should do the have a Bankai , don't you ? " Renji asked Kisuke.

" No way! How could a handsome, sexy young shopkeeper like me know how to use Bankai ? " i replied with sarcasm while waving my fan .

" Don't play dumb with me! You used to be the 12th Squads Captain and made the goddamn Hōgyoku ! " Renji shouted at me while spitting out his food talking

" You shouldn't talk with your mouth full Renji " i said to him.

" Ew, gross ! " Rrirn shouted with a disgusted look on her face.

" This is why people say that kids nowadays lack manners! " Cloud replied folding his arm together in disapproval.

" That's right ! " Nova replied agreeing with Cloud.

" Shove it ! At any rate, he came to you, so you should do it " Renji shouted at the former Bount sensors starling goes back to eating his rice.

" Can you believe this guy Ururu ? Refusing to help and still mooching off us. How shameless, huh Ururu ? " Jinta stated mocking Renji.

" You guys are on the same boat as me ! " Renji shouted out.

" Anyways, i can't do it. My Bankai isn't suited for training purposes or giving them strength. I'll make you a deal, you become my errand boy for 3 months, i'll answer anything you ask me . How about this then? You have something you want to ask me, don't you Renji ? " i said to Renji as he reopens his fan .

" T-Training isn't a chore ! " Renji replied.

" Sure it is ! Working hard, risking your life...What's the difference? Or are you going to give up on whatever you wanted to ask me ? " i stated as i waved my fan up and down.

**Present time**

**3rd person pov**

" As i watch these guys fight, it seems Chad has yet to evolve his power past that of a Lieutenant as Renji easily overpowers him with his Bankai. Chad your powers are still incomplete and you can do alot better Reiatsu wise. By fighting a Bankai user it would surely move your power up to Captain level but one thing i'm concerned though is how your powers are completely different from a Soul Reaper or even a Quincy, your power is just like... " Kisuke thought to himself but is suddenly interrupted by a call from Captain Kuchiki.

" Is Renji here ? " Byakuya asked Kisuke over the phone.

" Yeah, he's training ! " Kisuke replied as he calls Renji over here.

Meanwhile Chad is being slammed through rocks due to Renji's Bankai .

" Come on Chad, come at me with more power than that " Renji taunted.

" Hey Renji phone is for you ! " Kisuke said to Renji as the red-haired Vice Captain knocks around Chad with his Bankai.

" Who is on the phone ? " Renji asked as he heads towards Kisuke.

" Byakuya ! " Kisuke answered.

" What does the Captain want with me now ? " Renji asked as he goes pick up the phone.

" Yeah, uh huh, she has huh. Yes I'll tell her right away " Renji responded as he deactivates his Bankai and reverts it back to it's sealed sword form.

" Hey i'm not finished training yet ! " Chad stated.

" Kisuke, can you find someone else to cover for me ? I have an order from Captain Kuchiki " Renji said to Kisuke.

" Don't worry, take the day off ! " Kisuke said to Chad.

" But what about my training ? I want to get stronger " Chad stated.

" You're out of Reiatsu, you need a break, you have been fighting for six hours straight, take a day off too " Kisuke demanded him

" Okay ! " Chad replied as he collapses from the exhaustion of energy.

" Looks like we're in for a long 3 months ! " Kisuke stated to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of RainLand of Wind Border 250 miles northeast of Sunagakure**

September 10, 2001 was high noon and they can see the desert, the forest is bordered by an increasingly arid desert.

" The Hidden Sand Village is 250 miles beyond this point, i'll take the lead from here " Temari said to the group as they cross the country border.

" We're counting on you Temari ! " Kakashi replied.

" Gaara we're coming to save you ! " Naruto shouted as the team runs off to the Hidden Sand Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha<strong>

It's been four hours since Tsunade requested backup for Team Kakashi heading to Sunagakure. Shizune arrives to Tsunade office to tell her the news.

" Lady Tsunade, they're returned from their mission ! " Shizune stated.

" Excellent ! " Tsunade replied as she rushes out to find Team Gai. Tsunade then open the door to the room and announce to them there S-Rank mission.

" Wait Lady Tsunade ! " Shizune tried telling her.

" Time is of the essence, we can't afford to be a second late " Tsunade replied as she opened the door and announce the mission .

" Wait Lady Tsunade, that's the wrong room " Shizune responded as Tsunade goes into the room.

" I'm giving you an S-rank Mission ! " Tsunade shouted but then she realized it was the wrong room and instead of Team Gai, it was Team Ebisu in the room.

" No way ! " Omegi said shocked hearing the news.

" An S -rank... " Konohamaru said happy at the idea that he thinks he's getting a S-rank mission.

" ..Mission ? " Omegi asked sacred at the idea of having to do such a dangerous mission. Unlike Konohamaru, she realizes that an S-rank is too difficult for her level of training .

" No way ! " Ebisu stated shocked thinking that she would send inexperienced weak Genin along with a Special a S-rank mission, you would need to have at least two Jōunin level.

" Holy crap ! We got a S-rank mission ! " Konohamaru cheerfully replied as if he won 50 million Ryo from the lottery.

" I can't believe it ! " Omegi said nervously and terrified. Udon just stands there, enthusiastically and Ebisu stands there shocked .

" So you've realized how great we are ? " Konohamaru asked jumping around in joy.

" You can't be serious...they're not ready for an S-rank mission, even a Special Jōunin such as myself can't do those missions. That's the mission level of highly experienced Jōunin and Kage-level shinoi. I'm nowhere near that level of power " Ebisu ranted in horror about having to do an S-rank he sneezed,

" He must of stood up looking at women again, that pervert never learns does he ? " Tsunade said to herself in an annoyed tone.

" Ebisu-sensei, are you okay ? " Omegi asked him.

" I think so, Maybe i stayed in the hot springs too long last night " Ebsiu replied.

" Most likely you were just peeking.." Udon stated.

" You caught a cold peeping at girls in the hot springs right before our first S-rank mission ? You closet pervert ! " Konohamaru shouted scorning Esibu of his perversion.

" Why they here ? " Tsunade thought to herself.

" Lady Tsunade, you went to the wrong room . In fact they are at the village gate " Shizune replied.

" Yeesh,what a nuisance! sorry i meant Team Gai, i got the wrong room " Tsunade said to the young Genin team.

" What about our S-rank mission ? " Konohamaru asked Esibu.

" It was a mix up. Thank goodness, i don't think i could fight anyone who is at the level of Jōunin or Kage on a good day much less a sick day " Ebsiu replied as he sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 5th division barracks<strong>

Hitsugaya and Momo we're awoken by Rangiku who came to them with some chilling news.

" Captain, Captain wake up ! " Rangiku shouted at Toshiro then shaking me, she accidentally trips on him and her boobs hit Hitsugaya's face.

" I can't..breathe ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he tries to push her off.

" Sorry Captain, Yamamoto told me to give you this report " Rangiku said to her Captain as she hands him a paper stating the mission to capture the 9 Tails.

" So the mission has been changed to tomorrow morning at 10:00 A.M. " Hitsugaya stated after reading the paper.

" The Tailed Beast we are looking for isn't too far from the village we invaded to capture the one many hours ago" Rangiku replied .

" Soifon's report shows that the area while the Tailed Beast attacked was filled with black fire and green rain, the green rain was so toxic that she was forced to retreat her mission given both her and her new Lieutenant were poisoned, this is bad, really bad " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku around that moment Momo was starting to wake up.

" What's bad Toshiro-kun ? " Momo asked him.

" Soifon has been poisoned in the Ninja World " Hitsugaya answered.

" Soifon can't be poisoned, she trained herself to resist poison " Momo stated.

" The toxic of that Reiatsu was so dense that not even Soifon's **Suzumebachi** (雀蜂,_ Hornet)_ which is designed to counter-poison could counter it " Hitsugaya replied.

" Is Captain Soifon alright ? " Momo asked.

" She'll be okay. Fortunately both Soifon and Ibiki have trained to resist poison and they didn't directly engage in battle with it, however they would be out of commission for 36 hours " Rangiku explained to Momo

" To think a Captain could be easily token out by Reiatsu . Fighting the 9 Tails is going to be a headache to deal with. Let's forget about that for now and use this time to spent time with each other " Hitsugaya said addressing to Momo as he grabs her hand.

" Okay Toshiro-kun ! " Momo replied as she got out of bed and we headed out, this bone chilling news about the 9 Tails have turned things from bad to worse now even the top brass are doubting whether it's wise to send out the forces, fortunately Mayuri has the Gotei 13 covered with his technology.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

Soifon lies in the hospital bed feeling ill from just being within the area of the destroyed mountain, Soifon's Lieutenant Ibiki is by Soifon at bed side .

" I never felt such crushing Spiritual pressure in my life, even the 7 Tails that attacked the Seireitei's Reiatsu paled in comparison to the Reiatsu the 9 Tails left behind just leveling a mountain range " Soifon stated to herself as Unohana comes towards Soifon to talk with her.

" Both of you haven't suffered any serious injuries however the poisoning from that Reiatsu has greatly drained bot of your Reiryoku and cause decompression sickness " Unohana explained to Soifon.

" Decompression sickness ? That's something you get while underwater " Soifon stated.

" The density of the Reiatsu caused effects similar to it, you both need 2 hours within this 1 1/2 days to rest within the soul society to regain your Reiatsu " Unohana explained to Soifon.

" But what about the mission ? " Ibiki questioned the medical division Captain.

" We'll send out Yoruichi as a scouting that her and Kisuke's names have been cleared up thanks to the Intel Captain Hitsugaya gained. They are aiding the Soul Society by collecting the Intel of the Shinobi world " Unohana replied.

" I see ! " Soifon replied.

" Hey Soifon ! " Yoruichi said to Soifon as she appeared in front of the Squad 2 Captain.

" Lady Yoruichi ! " Soifon responded happy to see her.

" Thank god i found you out in that forest, had you stood there any longer you would've died " Yoruichi explained to Soifon as she found her and his Vice Captain lying down on the ground collapsed from the fatal toxic Reiatsu that caused decompression in her body. She found them while there were barely conscious and she carried both of them back to the Soul Society.

" Thanks Yoruichi ! " Soifon stated to her as she held her face.

" Your welcome ! " Yoruichi replied as she kissed Soifon's forehead and her lips.

" Lady Yoruichi ! " Soifon responded as she kisses back.

" I'll help you guys out, as for us two, we'll talk later " Yoruichi replied as she grabs Soifon's face and kiss her and then leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha<strong>

Tsunade goes to confront Team Gai who recently returned from a mission and are at the gate of Konoha.

" This is a S -rank mission, this is the same mission is the one i gave to Team Kakashi . You must head to the sand village and provide any support necessary, is that clear ? " Tsunade commanded.

" Crystal clear " Gai replied by raising his thumb high in approval.

" Ready Lady Tsunade, please leave it to us " Lee stated while lacing up his shoes .

" Gotcha ! " Tenten replied fixing the left strap of her backpack where she carries her weapon scrolls.

" We're on it " Neji responded looking towards Tsunade stoically.

" Okay then ! " Tsunade replied back.

" Team Gai is always ready for a fight " Gai stated but then he sneezes.

" You have a cold ? " Tsunade asked him.

" Nah it's just my allergies, don't worry we will make it to the sand in one day " Gai answered wiping his nose with his hand.

" Gai sensei, our goal should be to make it there in a half a day ! " Lee stated.

" It will take three days no matter how fast you move " Neji replied.

" What's the point of making empty promises ? " Tenten question.

" We won't know until we try, will we move forward everybody with the speed of youth ! " Gai answered.

" Right on sensei ! " Lee stated.

" How embarrassing ! " Tenten replied facepalming herself.

" They are who they are ! " Neji responded shaking his head in embarrassment.

" There still as enthusiastic as ever ! " Tsunade said to Shizune as Shizune giggles.

" You're sure things would be alright ? " Shizune stated questioned the Hokage.

" Neji and Gai are Jōunin . We also have already sent Kakashi and Naruto has proven to be on Par with a Jōunin as well as Sakura so we have a shot at this being successful " Tsunade answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

September 10,2001 1:00 P.M. Rukia has been looking for Ichigo for the last two days since he disappeared. Rukia then meets Renji face to face .

" Rukia ! " Renji shouted as he comes to hug me.

" Renji ! " Rukia replied.`

" You're brother has requested that you will be promoted to Lieutenant " Renji said to Rukia.

" Funny joke Renji, why would he trust me to be a Lieutenant ? " Rukia asked Renji.

" After your display of power when you fought that Arrancar two days ago and Ukitake's request, he wanted to see you in action more, you have improved greatly Rukia, you're now at the fighting level of a Lieutenant . Now you and i are finally equals" Renji explained to Rukia with a cheerful smile as he feels on Rukia's hair.

" So i'm finally being promoted after 40 years as a Shinigami ? This is the best news i heard so far " Rukia replied with a cheerful tone as she hugs Renji out of joy.

" That's if you do a sparring match against me to show off your skills in front of your this you opportunity to be a Lieutenant like me " Renji stated.

" Don't worry, i won't disappoint you or Nii sama " Rukia replied.

" You got to thank Captain Ukitake for that, he helped you get promoted, after all you deserved to be a Lieutenant. You're Kidō is just as good if not better than most Lieutenants, your fighting strength and skill are Lieutenant level and you have mastered your Shikai " Renji stated.

" You were always there for me Renji, now we're going to be even closer " Rukia replied.

" And you was always there with grew up in the 78th district of Rukongai together " Renji stated.

" We haven't talked like this for over 40 years after my adoption into the Kuchiki family " Rukia said to Renji as she feels on Renji's hair.

" I was afraid i was going to get your way, i also apologize for the way i acted around that day of your arrest " Renji stated.

" You were merely obeying the law, i don't blame you, i probably would of done the same thing too if i were in your shoes " Rukia replied.

" We should hang out together before we engage in the sparring match " Renji said to Rukia .

" Okay then, we have plenty of catching up to do, by the way where's Ichigo ? " Rukia asked Renji.

" I don't know, no one has seen him in 2 days. What you think he might be doing at this moment ? " Renji asked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the vizard training grounds<strong>

**Shinji's pov**

It's been many hours since we began our training with Ichigo . It was quite a crazy time we had , Ichigo really let loose in the training was the first to go up against him . I must say Lisa held her own against Ichigo while that guy had Bankai for 10 minutes then again the Hollow was too dumb to use it right, Kensei then took on the Hollow creature, and boy is it me or is his knife Shikai badass ? Anyways after Kensei held him off Ichigo started to take a more monstrous form, just when things looked bad he broke out of it's control and for the most part managed to control his inner Hollow, now the real test has is going up against Hiyori, he'll need all the luck and training left.

" Come on Ichigo, you really suck at this don't you ? " Hiyori arrogantly mocked Ichigo.

" Why you little bitch ? I'll kick your ass ! " Ichigo shouted back at her as he dons his Hollow Mask and goes to attack Hiyori.

" You can't fight your way out a wet paper bag much less fight someone like me " Hiyori replied as Ichigo is kicked through a rock.

" Bitch ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to slash Hiyori with his Shikai however Hiyori easily smashes him through more rocks and shouts at him from above.

" What are you waiting for ? Put up a fight you jackass, i can kill you any minute now , i get it you though Shinigmai have extra lives or something, well they don't dumbass " Hiyori yelled at Ichigo.

" Shut up ! " Ichigo replied as he dons his Hollow mask but gets it kicked off by Hiyori and thrown through another rock.

" I told you not to release your Hollow form without permission " Hiyori shouted at Ichigo.

" What are you stupid ? I would of been in trouble if i haven't used it there " Ichigo replied shouting back at her. Hiyori then runs towards Ichigo and hits him with another kick.

" SHUT UP DUMBASS ! " Hiyori shouted loudly as she kicks Ichigo into another rock.

" What did you say ? " Ichigo shouted as he puts back his Hollow mask.

" If you're not serious quit ! " Hiyori replied .

Meanwhile Love and Rose are watching the battle from a distance, Love is reading his Shonen Jump Manga and Rose is drinking tea.

" Well they're getting along well " Rose said with sarcasm.

" Oh yeah ! " Love replied.

We have up to the end of December before the Hōgyoku is awakened, we need to make sure Ichigo fully develops his power. Aizen plans to use the Hōgyoku to form the Ōken (王鍵, _Royal Key_), which would require 100,000 souls need to be gathered together, which will kill all the entities used. If Aizen succeeds with the Ōken, he would be the ruler of the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Forest<strong>

September 10,2001 2:00 P.M. Team Gai travels through the forest, Gai and lee continue traveling at a faster level of speed than most people do in their lifetimes while Tenten is lagging behind Neji.

" It's been awhile since we last saw Naruto and friends " Neji said to the team

" I'm looking forward to seeing how much he has improved " Lee stated .

" Yeah ! " Tenten replied .

" We just need to head there even faster ! " Gai responded enthusiastically as they head out to the Sand Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the Vizard hideout .<strong>

**Orihime's pov**

I managed to get a lock on Ichigo's Reiatsu and managed to follow it to this location . I spotted a cat walking near an invisible wall.

" That cat, it looks like it's walking into an invisible wall and will not go near it, same for the birds and ants . They're all staying away, they can't get near it. It's a force field here " i said to myself as i then noticed the force field and uses my powers to break through it.

" This force field is very powerful it's very powerful , but similar to my Shun Shun Rikka's shield, I can get through here" i said to myself as i entered the barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the vizard training grounds<strong>

Shinji continues to watch Ichigo get his ass kicked by Hiyori, his development with the Vizard mask has been slow as he can only maintain it for a few seconds.

" One more time you sabertooth bitch ! " Ichigo shouted as he dons his Hollow mask.

" Fine Retard ! " Hiyori replied as she kicks Ichigo but he manages to block against the kick .

" Ha, gotcha ! " Ichigo replied with arrogance but he's kicked in the stomach .

" It's takin' ya too long to get movin' after ya put on your mask! Ya be dead if the first attack was the decisive one ! " Hiyori shouted as she delivers 5 kicks to Ichigo and then kicks Ichigo at his jaw sending him flying 100 feet through several large rocks.

" He isn't really improving while we're keeping him here, is he ? " Hachi asked.

" Well, it isn't gonna be super quick, it's only been 20 hours since the training began " Shinji answered as he watches Ichigo Hollow mask break in mid-air.

" 4 seconds ! " Kensei stated looking at the timer.

" That was quick, boy would he disappoint a bunch of girls " Shinji replied joking around.

" Hey , Hey, hey why are we making Berry do this again ? " Mashrio asked.

" This is training so that he can maintain his Hollow transformation for long periods of time. You went through it too, didn't you ? " Kensei answered.

" Nope ! " Mashiro replied.

" What did you say ? You're lying! " Kensei shouted .

" Mashiro was able to hold her Hollow transformation for over 15 hours when she first started, she's the only one who didn't have to undergo endurance training " Shinji explained to the rest of the Vizards

" Really ? I forgot all about that " Kensei replied.

" See, see ? You're a dummy, Kensei and a meanie ! " Mashiro said to Kensei while sticking her tongue at him.

" Bitch ! " Kensei shouted.

" Now now, calm down " Hachi replied trying to calm them Hachi stares at the entrance of the gate.

" What's wrong, Hachi ? " Shinji asked.

" Someone just slipped through my force filed and entered the building " Hachi answered .

All the Vizards are shocked to learn that happened .

" Is it a Shinigmai ? " Love asked me.

" No ! **Hachigyō Sōgai** (八爻双崖, _Eight Joined Twin Cliffs_) is a double dislocation barrier, which has the ability of erasing whatever is within it from existence and removing the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so that one is not even able to perceive it is there . The very thought of getting close to it doesn't even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition that it cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō and whatever is in the barrier can't be seen by even the best Shinigami " Hachi explained to the Vizards

" THEN WHO IS IT ? IS IT ANOTHER VIZARD ? " Kensei shouted as he prepares to get ready to fight.

" I really don't know, what puzzles me the most is that they didn't destroy or breach the barrier but went through it, not even a Vizard can do that " Hachi answered .

" You're right, then what the hell is it ? " Kensei shouted as they all stare at the stairway where they go into the training room to see that it's Orihime .

" A human ! " Kensei shouted as he looks with shock .

" Hi there, um, e-excuse me... But do you know where the bathroom is ? Just kidding..." Orihime asked joking around.

" Say what ? " Kensei shouted, Lisa then uses Shunpo to get behind him to clam him down.

" She said she was just kidding, it was just a joke, don't take it so seriously " Lisa answered.

" I wouldn't joke around if i'm in her situation though " Love stated.

" Don't snap , Kensei ! " Lisa replied said trying to calm him down while Hiyori continues to kick Ichigo into a rock near the entrance.

" What the fuck are ya doin' Ichigo ? Come on Ichigo is that the best you got ? " Hiyori shouted at Ichigo

" Damn it, you bitch ! " Ichigo replied as he gets back up then notices Orihime at the entrance gate.

" Ichigo ? " Orihime said to the orange haired Shingimai shocked to see him there.

" Orihime, how did you get here ? " Ichigo asked.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division barracks<strong>

September 10,2001 3:00 P.M. Rangiku arrives at the 3rd division barracks while Izuru is doing alot of his paperwork .

" Rangiku what are you doing here ? " Izuru asked .

" I came to hang out with you, we have the day off . Why are you using your day off to work ? " Rangiku answered with a question.

" I'm just trying make sure i don't have any work left over " Izuru answered as he piles up the remaining papers.

" How about i help you forget your troubles ? " Rangiku asked him.

" Yeah, i need something to forget my troubles, i still can't get over Gin's betrayal and i'm nervous about the whole Tailed Beast issue " Izuru stated.

" I know just the trick ! " Rangiku replied as she pulls out a saké bottle .

" What ? " Izuru asked.

" Drink up and forget about all your worries ! " Rangiku answered .

" No way! I thought you we're saying to drink saké later! I couldn't possibly drink in the middle of the day! " Izuru stated.

" Silly! It's tastes better when you drink the saké in the middle of the day ! If you're gonna drink anyways, why not have a party with the entire 3rd Squad ? " Rangiku replied as she drinks some saké.

" Why a party Rangiku ? " Izuru asked Rangiku .

" Didn't you heard the news ? Rukia is being promoted to a Lieutenant " Rangiku answered .

" She is, she must of finally reached the level of a Lieutenant . It's a good day for the Gotei 13 " Izuru stated.

" On second thought, maybe we should wait until later, i have a few friends to pick up " Rangiku replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the vizard training grounds<strong>

Ichigo learns about Sosuke Aizen's plot to destroy Karakura town to form the kings key so he can kill the Soul King thanks to Orihime.

" You don't seem surprised by all this " Orihime asked .

" I have no words to react to this, after hearing about this Ōken, it hasn't quite sunk it yet " Ichigo answered as he gets back up .

" You have nothing to say about this ? " Orihime questioned the orange haired Shinigmai.

" Don't look so worried Orihime ,wipe that worried look off your face. I know i can get stronger, i'll stop Aizen ! I'll become even for keeping me posted, Orihime ! " Ichigo explained to Orihime as he walks towards Hiyori .

" Let's get going Ichigo ! " Hiyori stated.

" Okay! Let's get back to training bitch " Ichigo replied.

" That's Master Hiyori to you , dickhead ! " Hiyori responded.

" The reason he wasn't surprised was because he couldn't comprehend 'it . He's too busy getting stronger " Hiyori told Orihime .

Orihime then leaves the Vizard training ground shortly after telling him the news.

" Just what was up with that girl ? How can she go through those barriers like that " Kensei stated with a confused look.

" She only talked to Ichigo for a while and then left a second later " Lisa replied.

" Looks like to me they were close friends " Rose stated.

" That girl is Orihime Inoue ! " Shinji replied.

" WHAT THE HELL ? DO YOU KNOW THAT GIRL OR SOMETHING ? " Kensei shouted angrily.

" You see ,Orihime was ..my first love " Shinji stated joking around.

" That's a blatant lie isn't it ? I can tell you're lying again " Kensei shouted.

" You always say that about the cute girls, you say that about me every once in a while " Lisa replied.

" Is she trying to say she's cute ? " Rose asked himself.

" ALL THE CUTE GIRLS HUH ? FUNNY YOU NEVER SAID THAT ABOUT ME ! " Hiyori shouted taking her eyes off me for a second.

" Because i never did said it to you, retard ! " Shinji replied as Ichigo came at her with his Shikai .

" Don't take you eyes off me ! " Ichigo stated as he attacked her off guard, she continues to dodge Ichigo's attacks.

" Hachi, your barriers are flawless yet that human broke through them. How was that human able to find this place and break in ? " Love asked as Ichigo comes at Hiyori with a swinging slash .

" I don't know, by examining her powers, i noticed her powers rival that of a Captain of the Kidō division " Hachi replied to Love while Ichigo is blasted by a shockwave Hiyori created just swinging her sealed sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the Vizard hideout<strong> .

Orihime heads out of the Vizard hideout after telling Ichigo the news about Aizen's plot but she is then confronted by Yoruichi who appears in front of her.

" There you are Orihime ! " Yoruichi said to Orihime.

" Miss Yoruichi ! " Orihime replied addressing her name with respect.

" I have been looking for you for some time now, Mr Urahara asked me to find you " Yoruichi explained to Orihime.

" Mr Urahara ? " Orihime asked her.

" Seems he wants me to take you to the underground training room as soon as possible " Yoruichi replied as she heads out with her to the training ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Asano family home, Karakura Town<strong>

September 10,2001 4:00 P.M. Ikkaku and Yumickiha are in Kegio's house where we have been living in for two days since the Arrancars attacked Karakura town. Ikkaku thinks back to his exciting battle with Edrad Liones which was the best battle he had in his entire life.

" Everything has been so boring. I failed to find Ichigo even with everyone looking, i tried to go to a fight club outside the warehouse district but it turned out to be a bunch of wimps so i left . Now i'm stuck wearing this stupid hot pink polka dot heart shirt for this crazy bitch . I hope i meet more Arrancars as strong as the one i fought a few days ago " Ikkaku explained to Yumichikia .

" Hahahaha, wow, that woman has and unbelievable sense of taste- " Yumichika said to Ikkaku laughing at his shirt but the bald-headed 3rd seat replies with a headbutt to his face which knocks him to the ground.

" Shut up damn it . You're annoying the fuck out of me ! " Ikkaku shouted at Yumichika but suddenly they heard Matsumoto's voice laughing at Ikkaku.

" Ra-Ra-Ra-Rangiku ? How'd you get in here ? " Ikkaku asked her .

" The front left it guys sure are staying at a laid back , uh have your_ preferences_ changed since we came here or what ? " Rangiku stated in a mocking tone.

" I got this from the owner of this household " Ikkaku replied.

" You're actually wearing clothes that the owner gave you ? " Rangiku asked further annoying the bald-headed 3rd seat.

" Of course ! I can't complain about clothes when she's letting us sleep and eat for free ! " Yumichika answered.

" Really ? I've been complaining about the clothes but the food taste great there " Rangiku stated.

" Who's the poor sap who's letting her stay at their place ? " Ikkaku asked Yumichika.

" It's that Orihime though i don't care about her, i can't help but to feel for her being stuck with this woman " Yumichika replied.

Keigo then walks in and sees Rangiku in the room, the Keigo remembered her back when they arrived in the world of the living under Captain Hitsugaya's command.

" Hey guys how's it go- ? " Kegio asked but pauses mid sentence to stare at Rangiku 106 centimeter breasts.

" It's that kid again ! " Ikkaku said to himself.

" NO WAY ! Somebody pinch me so i know i'm not dreaming! Oh boy! Is this a dream ? An illusion ? The Boob Goddess has returned ! " Kegio shouted in joy as he foolishly attempts to grope Rangiku but Rangiku effortlessly kicks him aside without looking his direction, but Kegio blocks the first kick while sliding on the floor .

" You've underestimated me! I happen to be Keigo Asano and i never fall for the same attack .." Keigo stated as he is about to dash at Rangiku but she kicks him harder square between the eyes knocking him back ten feet away and knocking the poor guy unconscious .

" Easy there, he was only trying to say hi while excited to see you, besides you almost killed the guy with that kick " Ikkaku said to Rangiku.

" Oops sorry, guess i got carried away ! " Rangiku replied.

" Funny you of all would be concern with men touching you, given you took home a whole bar last week " Yumichika stated.

" For your information, i like handsome men, this little punk doesn't cut it besides you're the last one who should be lecturing me " Rangiku replied.

" You're just mad because i get more men flirting with me than you do " Rangiku stated with an arrogant smile.

" For your information, i know plenty of gay men who would want sex with me " Yumichika replied as Ikkaku face-palms himself from there arguments.

" I'm surrounded by idiots ! " Ikkaku said to himself.

Suddenly Mizuho walks in to see Rangiku in the room, she is immediately jealous of Rangiku's presence.

" Hey Ikkaku i'm back from school darling ! Were you a good boy ? I brought home some milk " Mizuho said joyfully until she sees Rangiku.

" Who is she ? " Rangiku asked.

" Who is this woman in my kitchen ? " Mizuho shouted.

" Is the entire house filled with manics ? " Rangiku asked us .

" Trust me, it only gets worse, what are you doing here anyways ? Our mission doesn't happen for another 2 days " Ikkaku asked her.

" The mission has been changed to tomorrow morning at 10:00 A.M. " Rangiku answered .

" Good, i don't think i could stay in this house for another day " Ikkaku replied.

" I know what might cheer you guys up, i'm throwing a saké party " Rangiku said to the dou.

" Why are throwing a saké party ? " Yumichika asked Rangiku.

" Rukia is being promoted to a Lieutenant " Rangiku answered.

" She has, boy she must of gotten alot stronger " Yumichika stated.

" Oh yeah, it's been a while since i had some good saké, would she be showing off some of her skills ? " Ikkaku asked.

" Sure she is, she's having a sparring match with Renji " Rangiku answered .

" Hey i'm in. saké and a fight, that's something worth watching " Ikkaku stated.

" Hopefully there are some dreamy guys there " Yumichika replied.

" Leave my house immediately, you skank ! " Mizuho shouted at Rangiku .

" Come on guy's let's go ! " Rangiku demand grabbing both Yumichika and Ikkaku hands walking out.

" Come back with my man you whore ! " Mizuho shouted as she chases after Rangiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Kisuke's shop<strong>

Yoruichi and Orihime head into the underground training ground so she can meet then sees Chad trying to train with Renji.

" For the last time you need a break Chad " Renji shouted at him.

" Wait, i'm not done yet, i want to continue training " Chad replied trying to get up to fight.

" You're not well enough to fight . You're still out of Reiatsu " Rrirn said to Chad.

" I can still fight ! " Chad replied.

" Don't get carried away, that tough guy act won't work with me " Renji stated.

" Don't underestimate me ! **Brazo Derecha de Gigante** (Spanish for _Right Arm of the Giant_) " Chad chanted as his arm grows into a Hollow form of punches Renji lightly and the force alone is enough to easily overpower Renji's sealed sword pushing him 320 feet away, Renji regains his balance with a handstand.

" Damn it, i so don't have time for this **Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King Snake Tail_) " Renji chanted as he releases his Bankai.

" Time to get serious ! " Chad said to Renji as he comes at Renji.

" Damn it Chad, didn't you heard Kisuke, you need rest " Renji shouted as Chad prepares to fight Renji again, they continue to fight against each other. Oirhime and Yoruichi meet Kisuke holding his white fan in his right arm.

" Hey there Orihime ! It's been too long ! I've been stuck watching those two filthy ugly guys this entire time. It's finally nice having a lady in the workplace is like a breath of fresh air! " Kisuke stated joking around.

" I see, i don't count as a woman, apparently ? " Yoruichi stated looking away from Kisuke.

" Oh, no, Yoruichi! I'm talking about down here in the basement! It's cheerful upstairs in the stores because of you Yoruichi ! " Kisuke replied.

" The way you said that sounded a bit fishy " Yoruichi replied with a slightly pissed off look on her face.

" Now then ! Orihime, please have a seat over here " Kisuke said to Orihime while setting up a table and closing his fan when the sound of a crash occurs as Renji slams his Bankai into the large rock formation.

" They're as loud as ever ! " Yoruichi replied as she watches Renji push Chad back and the two of the fangs of his Bankai puncturing his abdomen area.

" Kisuke, please keep him out of training for a while. I have better things to do " Renji said in a demanding tone.

" Don't worry, he was hit directly by your Bankai, he'll be out cold for a while " Kisuke replied.

" Chad , he's hurt ! " Orihime shouted as she tries to rush to heal him but she is stopped by Kisuke.

" Tessai ! Ururu ! Ririn ! Please smack Chad until he wakes up " Kisuke stated as she sees the Bount sensors there with Rrirn holding a water canteen.

" Leave it to us, he'll bounce right back to life after i pour this healing water on him " Ririn replied.

" Chad, it's just a flesh wound . We're here to back you up ! " Cloud stated.

" We've got this ! " Nova replied but before they came arrive to heal Chad but Chad gets back up ignoring his injuries and continues to fight Renji.

" I won't give up ! I can still fight ! " Chad said to the Bount sensors as he tries to get back up.

" Damn it, you're getting on my nerves ! " Renji replied .

" I will surpass you and get stronger ! " Chad shouted as he grows his armored arm again and he leaps 100 feet high to punch Renji but Renji hits hit with a light whip of his Bankai and drag him 500 feet into a 50 foot rock formation .

" I can't believe he's isn't dead yet ! " Ririrn said.

" Mr Urahara , tuhh..what was it you wanted to talk to me about ? " Orihime asked him.

" We and the Soul Society must both prepare for the coming battle this winter " Kisuke answered while Renji and Chad leap 20 foot high rocks and prepare to clash with each other again.

" Chad really doesn't known when to quit ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she watches the fight.

" It's going to be all out war, more blood will be spilled that ever before, we will be needing much more offensive power than ever before" Kisuke explained to Orihime thinking back to Ichigo telling her that he's out to get stronger.

" I..want to become stronger too . I'm tried of being weak in the battlefield and i want to change that " Orihime said to Kisuke while Chad struggles to get back up and fight Renji again.

" What's a matter, you want to stop now ? " Renji asked Chad.

" Not yet, no way! Forget it ! " Chad replied as he comes at Renji.

" I see, is that so ? I have to say to you Orihime, i'd prefer you stay out of this your current level, you would be a liability in the battlefield . I'm sorry Orihime but without Tasbuki, your virtually useless in this upcoming battle " Kisuke said to Orihime.

At that moment those words sunk into Orihime as if a venomous cobra gripped on to her and injected venom in the form of despair. Killing whatever enthusiasm and happiness Orihime had a few minutes ago from Kisuke's cruel words form his mouth. Everyone expect Yoruichi are shocked by the words.

" Yes your right , i tried everything but he was destroyed beyond repair . I don't have any way to heal him" Orihime explained to Kisuke as she thought back to the day Yammy destroyed Tsubaki with such ease , thinking about how weak she was without her Tsubaki.

" Tsubaki is your only offensive attack, without it, you have no power in the battlefield. Besides even if you had Tsubaki, i still can't let you fight without at least 3 years of training. That Arrancar that destroyed your Tsubaki was just a mere low-level Gillain, if a Gillain level Arrancar could do that, then a Adjuchas level and Vasto Lorde Arrancar would have even less trouble doing so and there is also the factor of the Jounin and Kage Ninjas, it only makes senses why you should be prevented from entering the battlefield " Kisuke explained to Orihime but Chad rushed to Orihime's defense.

" Wait hold on Kisuke, that's not fair Orihime is our friend, she fought well in the Soul Society and against the Bounts too, we can't cast away her can we just ignore her when she's asking us to help her get stronger ? " Chad asked Kisuke.

" Aren't you being too emotional ? Do you want Orihime to get killed ? " Kisuke asked Chad.

" Of course not ! But Orihime's defensive and healing abilities are much more important to us than brute strength " Chad answered.

" The Arrancars already know about her abilities to defend with Santen Kesshun, it won't be of any use this time about this Chad, she may have defensive shields but it's limited to how much she can defend, she barely held back one finger from a Gillain class Arrancar meaning her shields are only able to block against an attack from a 4th or 3th seat level opponent at best " Kisuke explained to Chad.

" But Orihime still has healing abilities " Chad stated trying to defend Orihime.

" While she has healing abilities, we have Unohana and her Lieutenant, they are far better healers and fighters and will be far more useful in the battlefield besides Unohana is a**Shintachio**(伝説のシニア隊長_Densetsu no Shinia Taichō meaning "Legendary Senior Captains_) " Kisuke replied.

" Shintachio ? What is a Shintachio and i never heard of that rank before ? " Chad asked Kisuke.

" That's the unofficial title for the 3 strongest Captains in the Soul Society trained under Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself , they each been Captain for more than 200 years and there powers and abilities outclass even that of an ordinarily Captain Class Shinigami by 5 to 10 times . There so powerful that it feels like there in a whole level. You fought one before chad and that one was Shunsui Kyōraku " Kisuke explained to Chad.

" So you're saying that he's one of them ? No wonder he was strong enough to take me out so easily with a sealed sword " Chad replied thinking back to the time Shunsui effortlessly blocked his attacks barehanded while drink saké, pushed him 300 feet back with just one finger and took him out with one sword strike.

" You're strength alone would of at least forced a normal Captain to use Shikai back then, in all honestly you were lucky never to have met Unohana in battle, her power makes even Shunsui's power pale in comparison, be glad that you ,Ichigo or Uryū never ran into her. If you did, you would all be dead, Not even Ichigo using Bankai or Uryū using Quincy: Letzt Stil would of made a difference in the outcome. See why she is not needed Chad, Orihime will only get herself killed at her current level . I can't train her to use her powers better if she has no powers left Chad, unless she can restore Tsubaki she can never be in active battle " Kisuke grimly stated.

" It's okay, i know that . Thanks for being honest with me " Orihime replied as she runs home crying.

" Kisuke has a point ! She may be powerful healer but her personality isn't suited for fighting, besides she's a human with limits unlike a Bount " Renji said to Chad.

Orihime then meets Rukia on the way out of the shop waiting outside the shop.

" Orihime i ..what's wrong why you're in such a rush ? " Rukia asked.

" Can't talk to you, see you later ! " Orihime answered as she rushes out of the door with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

September 10,2001 6:00 P.M. Hitsugaya and Momo spent a full day together in the Human World catching up on old times. They first visited an arcade, while Hitsugaya isn't fond of Video games and usually doesn't play kiddy games but he puts that aside for Momo and won enough tickets to get her a giant stuffed teddy bear. Then they visited an Aquarium and then played soccer with each other within a local park, she beat him twice in the game. Hitsugaya and Momo are now watching the sunset while eating watermelons with each other.

" This is the best place i can find look at the sky " Hitsugaya said to Momo as they sit on the grass in the park eating watermelons.

" Indeed Toshiro-kun i heard you are going on a mission tomorrow " Momo asked Hitsugaya .

" Yes, don't worry, it would be virtually a cakewalk now we have everything prepared, with 3 Captains and 5 Lieutenants as well as the Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro, we can't possibly lose " Hitsugaya replied.

" This brings back to the good old days in the Rukongai " Hitsugaya stated.

" Funny you turned out to be Captain before i did " Momo stated chowing down on her watermelon.

" I had no choice, it's either that or my grandmother freezes to death " Hitsugaya replied thinking about his uncontrollable Reiatsu.

" This was a great day to hang out with you. I feel alot better now Toshiro-kun " Momo said Hitsugaya as she goes to hug him.

" Momo.. I always be there for you ! " Hitsugaya said to her holding on to her.

" Toshiro-Kun, i swear i would never harm you again " she said to Hitsugaya as they lie down with each other in the park.

" This was a great day, everytime i'm with you , i feel like i can do anything " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

" I love watching the sunset with you Toshiro kun " Momo stated.

" I see and that's Captain Hitsugaya to you Momo kun " Hitsugaya said to her joking around.

" Sorry Captain.." Momo stated.

" I'm only kidding with you ! " Hitsugaya replied feeling on her face.

" You must hate me for wanting Aizen, the sad thing is that i really think that Gin is manipulating him " Momo said to Hitsugaya with tears in her eyes.

" I doubt it, still there is no avoiding it , Aizen was using you, you need to get over it " Hitsugaya said to her as he grabbed and hugged her tight.

" You must hate me alot Hitsugaya don't you ? " Momo asked him with a sad look on her face.

" Hate you ? Haven't you figured out my feelings for you yet ? " Hitsugaya asked her.

" No Shrio chan ! " Momo answered with a clueless expression .

" You still don't get it Momo. I love you " Hitsugaya stated as Momo looks at Hitsugaya with shock .

" But shiro kun.. can't be with you , i could've killed you...i distrusted you under " Momo said to Hitsugaya.

" I'm a Captain, you can't kill me unless i have a **Gentei Reiin** (限定霊印, _Soul-Limiting Symbol_)on and again it's not your fault, Gin and Aizen tricked you " Hitsugaya replied.

" Toshir.." Momo said with a shock look on her face blushing.

" Allow me to show you how much i care for you Momo " Hitsugaya said to her as he cups her chin and feels on her face. Then at the moment she made lip contact with him and then within a split second, Momo's lips where touching Hitsugaya lips and then their tongues made contact.

" Just kissing her, i feel i was in heaven kissing her in the mouth, i never felt such a comforting feeling before, it was like an angel came from the heavens and blessed me with her divine kiss and i never even believed in religion nor did the Soul Society ever had a real religion " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" This feeling, it's like i found my handsome prince in the form of a knight in shining armor with snow-white hair. not only that, his breath and the taste of his tongue feels like a fresh cool breath mint " Momo said to herself.

After a few minutes we stopped kissing each other and told each other our true feelings.

" I love you Momo Hinamori ! " Hitsugaya said to her feeling on her face.

" I love you too Hitsugaya ! " Momo replied feeling on Hitsugaya's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

Team Kakashi arrives a day earlier thanks to Temari's shortcuts across the path between the Leaf and Sand Village, it's almost nightfall and they came a few minutes before a major sandstorm occurred which would of delayed them a day and a half had the team went the regular path or if Naruto wasn't moving too fast and forcing them to keep up. It's been 30 hours since Team Kakashi left Konoha. They came 42 hours ahead of schedule or more than half the time expected to cross the vast distance between the Sand Village and the Hidden Leaf Village. They see a massive roadblock in front of them within the main gate.

" What happened here ? " Temari asked the demolition teams.

" Captain Temari, our village was attacked by the Akatsuki, they destroyed the main gate and buried 200 tons of rocks here, we're having a difficult time removing these boulders " one of the demolition crew ninjas answered.

" It would take us a few more hours to clear the road " another crew member stated.

" Damn it ! We're so close to the Hidden Sand Village ! I can't wait anymore " Naruto shouted pissed off at the fact that the gate was blocked.

" Naruto ! I told you not to get impatient, didn't i ? " Kakashi replied when suddenly Sakura then walks out to the cluster of boulders and tightens her gloves.

" Temari, clear the demolition crew away from here . Make sure there at least 150 yards away from here " Sakura said to Temari.

" Why ? Do you have enough explosives to clear this ice rock cluster ? You would need at least 1 ton of explosives to clear this mess out " Temari stated to her.

" Don't worry, i have this taken care of " Sakura replied.

" Fine everyone clear the area, this roadblock is going down " Temari said to the crew commanding the troops to clear the pathway.

" Sakura now ! " Kakashi commanded.

" Right ! " Sakura replied as she gets ready to smash the ice.

" You might want to clear the way too " Kakashi asked Temari as both of them jumps 150 year away in a single leap to take cover.

" Right ! " Sakura replied as she uses her fist.

" This is a joke right ? She can't possibly smash all that with a single punch, especially since she's.." Temari said to herself but before Temari can finish her sentence in her head.

" CHA ! " Sakura shouted as she punches the ground with enough force .

Sakura's punch penetrates the ground with enough force to completely destroy the cluster of rocks. That punch of hers packed the explosive equivalent of 2,000 paper bombs, within a split second, the ice and rock blocking the path were gone without damaging the walls or the road, in fact there was nothing left from that punch in the pathway.

" Way to go Sakura " Naruto stated cheering for Sakura.

" Impossible, how did she get this strong ? " Temari asked as she looks with shock of Sakura's increased power.

" She destroyed the roadblock without destroying the road or walls around her, that's some precise Chakra Control " Kakashi said to himself.

" Just how much stronger have you become Sakura ? " Temari asked as she rushes into the village and then learned form a guard about what happened to her brother.

" It's all thanks to Lady Tsunade's training ! " Sakura answered.

" Temari, bad news about your brother. He's been poisoned by the enemy " said the random soldier.

" WHAT ? " Temari replied as she hears the shocking news then she rushes ahead immediately .

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Sōgō Byōin<strong>(空座総合病院,_Karakura General Hospital_ )

**Uryū's pov**

Nightfall occurred again , it's been over a week since i began the training and i was saved by my dad from that Menos Grande that attacked me. I been spending over a week dodging deadly attacks from my own father in an attempt to regain my Quincy powers i lost during my fight with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I was nearly blasted by another arrow fired by my Dad and i fell 50 feet below a platform.

" _Oh goblet, tilt to the west _! **Emerald Grail ! **" i chanted as i fell to the ground shielding myself from the fall.

" You were still hiding some sliver tubes ? " Ryūken asked me.

" That sounded like you called me a coward " i replied with my shirt ripped off from the fall.

" Exactly ! " Ryūken stated as he fired 5 arrows at me with one hand , i barely dodge the arrow barrage " What's the matter ? Are you trying to escape ? " Ryūken asked me " You're slowing down ! Are you at your limit already ? " He shouted as he fires more arrows at was right i was definitely at my limit , i can barely move my arms and i sensed his Reiatsu getting weaker as well, He said that I'd regain my powers if i kept evading his arrows, but i didn't see any results. I don't know how much of what he said is true but at this rate, he's going to end up killing his only son. I can't keep this, my only hope is to seal his movements and end this training session.

I leaped in the air and used my last sliver tube to attempt to seal his movements " _The Sliver rod fall and strikes the five handed stonebed _! " i chanted as my hands glow with blue Reiatsu " **Quintuple Binding Frames **! " i chanted as the sliver tube makes contact with him and covers him in a binding cast but he easily overpowered it and came ready with an arrow pointed at me.

" Nice try,now your finished ! " Ryūken stated as he shoots an arrow 19mm to the right of my heart as felt to the ground while my glasses fell off. " The only way for a Quincy to regain their powers after using the Quincy: Letzt Stil is to first exhaust themselves both mentally and physically, then be hit exactly 19 mm to the right of their heart with a spirit arrow. After this, a pentacle-shaped scar will form on the point of impact, and their powers will be restored " he explained to me. " If you had used Scared Bite instead, you would've easily defeated your opponent. That is why i called you a fool, but I'm guessed where done with part of your training " he said as i collapsed form the lack of Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Suna Byōin<strong>

Temari learns the terrible news that her younger brother Kankurō was poisoned by an unknown biochemical virus that is going to kill him in 40 hours and none of the doctors have been able to cure him.

" I can't believe those bastards poisoned Kankurō, when i find them they are deadmeat " Temari shouted out.

" Let's hurry Temari, i'll take a look at him ! " Sakura replied as they entered the Hospital room where Kankurō is lying in pain.

" Kankurō !" Temari said as she rushes into his bedside Temari then sees lady Chiyo at the bedside and she suddenly charges at Kakashi.

" Curse you Konoha of the White Fang ! " she shouted as she is about to throw a punch at him .

" White Fang ? " Kakashi asked shocked to hear that name.

" Prepare to die ! " Chiyo as she attacks Kakashi but Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Jutsu to stop her attacks, protecting Kakashi from a flying right jab which takes out the first clone, the second clone is hit with a kick, the third is caught by Chiyo, Chiyo leaps away and gets into her fighting stance ready to strike Kakashi like a venomous snake.

" Why are hell are you doing attacking Kakashi-Sensei like that , you wrinkly old bitch ? " Naruto asked .

" Konoha's White Fang ! How dare you, you wretched asshole..? I haven't forgotten what you did, i waited for this day , the day i get revenge for what you did to my son " Chiyo shouted.

" No no you don't understand, i'm.." Kakashi tried talking but is interrupted by the old woman.

" That's enough talk arguing is useless ! " Chiyo stated as she attacks Kakashi with a lunging palm thrust and barrage of punches and followed up with a high kick to the face but it turned out to be a **Kawarimi** (成りかわりの術_Substitution Jutsu_) replacing himself with a section of log.

" I see, you going to be tougher than i though, but i'll take care of it " Chiyo shouted as she pulls out a Kunai and is about to attack Kakashi again but is stopped by her younger brother Eizbo.

" Take a closer look at the man sister, he may look like The White Fang, but that's not the White Fang " Eibzo stated to Chiyo.

" Hello ! " Kakashi said to Chiyo nervously thinking that she might attack him again.

" Besides the White Fang died 25 years ago, you weeped in anger that you can never take revenge against him " Eibzo stated to her.

" I was just kidding, i was pretending to be senile oh well, hahahahahahahah " Chiyo replied laughing as everyone in the room stared at her with blank faces and the room stood silent until Kankurō woke up and screams in agony from the pain of the poison.

" Kankurō ! " Baki stated.

" Here let me take a look at him " Sakura said as she ties her hair into a bun.

" What are you doing ? " Temari asked.

" I'm going to heal your brother ! " Sakura answered.

" Don't worry , Sakura is a highly talented Medical Ninja " Kakashi stated.

" Kakashi-sensei and everyone else, please stand back a little " Sakura commanded us as everyone got back.

" Yes please do so ! " Temari replied to her.

Temari stood in the room while the rest exit the checks. Sakura checks Kankurō's eyes after tying her hair in a bun to see how his condition is, she then checks his mouth.

" Who are you ? " asked one of the doctors talking with Sakura.

" I'm a Konoha medical ninja ! " Sakura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill<strong>

September 10,2001 8:00 P.M. .Renji and Rukia arrive at the hill to prepare for their sparring match. Ukitake and 40 members of his squad, Shunsui, Nanao and 40 members of their squad and 40 members of Byakuya's squad watch the sparring match take place.

" Shall we begin ? " Renji asked Rukia.

" Anytime you're ready ! " Rukia answered as she takes out her sword and clashes with Renji's sealed does a few slashes towards Ready and pushes him back with a comes at her with few swings of his sword and manages to push her back.

" Not bad but let's see you counter this,** Howl Zabimaru** (蛇尾丸, _Snake Tail_) " Renji chanted as he transforms his sword into a long 6-part segmented blade.

" **Dance Sode no Shirayuki** (袖白雪, _Sleeved White Snow_) " Rukia countered as her blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white.

" That's her Shikai, it's so beautiful ! " Byakuya stated to Ukitake.

" That's most beautiful Zanpakutō in the Soul Society " Ukitake replied.

Renji and Rukia clash attacks with each other and hold each other back, Renji pushes back Rukia 50 feet with his long extending sword but Rukia pushes it back and uses Shunpo.

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_) " Rukia chanted as she nearly freezes Renji .Renji's Shikai is frozen in the attack.

" Not bad Rukia, you destroyed my Shikai but you haven't forgotten my **Higa Zekkō** (狒牙絶咬 _Baboon Fang Bite_) " Renji replied as he has his broken segments of Zabimaru and levitate them into the air, allowing him to execute a one-shot omnidirectional attack but Rukia counters with her own attack.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (_闐嵐__, Orchid Sky_) " Rukia countered as she shoots a tornado-like blast that negates the blades from the attack.

" A mid level Kidō without incantation, she's good " Byakuya said to Ukitake impressed by Rukia's level of skill.

Renji swings his Zanpakutō like a whip creating a whirlwind around him.

" Not bad you process great brute strength Renji " Rukia stated.

" Try blocking this ! " Renji replied as he swings his sword at her.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren** (次の舞・白漣, _Next Dance, White Ripple_) " Rukia chanted as she fires an ice blast easily overpowering Renji's Shikai. Renji is forced to use Bankai.

" **Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King Snake Tail_) " Renji chanted as he releases his Bankai.

" Hey he shouldn't be using Bankai ! " Byakuya said to Ukitake.

" Calm down, Byakuya, don't count Rukia out Yet " Ukitake replied.

Renji swings his Bankai at Rukia but Rukia dodges it and uses a powerful Kidō spell.

" **Bakduō #** **36. Shusshi Hiritsu Koteika**(出資比率を固定化 _Immobilizing Stake_) " Rukia chanted as she surrounds Renji with 4 stakes forming a cage around him paralyzing Renji.

" Looks like you got me ! " Renji stated as he reverts back to his sealed sword form.

" That was a good fight, though you held back with your Bankai " Rukia replied.

" Hey if i didn't do so, you wouldn't be alive, though to be honest you forced me into Bankai with that ice blast. Looks like you really have gotten stronger Rukia " Renji said to Rukia.

" My, that was a fight ! " Shunsui stated.

" You really have improved Rukia, you are indeed worthy of the title Lieutenant " Ukitake said complementing Rukia's skills.

" Thank you very much Captain Ukitake ! " Rukia replied as Byakuya gives her the Lieutenant's badge.

" You are hereby the Lieutenant of Squad 13 " Byakuya said to her as he gives her the badge.

" Thanks brother ! " She replied.

" You deserved it, you're one step closer to becoming a Captain, with you level of skill, you might reach the level of a Captain in 10 years " Byakuya said to Rukia .

" Thanks brother ! " Rukia replied as Rangiku and Izuru walks by to announce they are throwing a saké party.

" Hey Rukia, Congratulations on your promotion to Lieutenant . We're throwing a saké party there in celebration of your promotion to Lieutenant " Rangiku said to Rukia with a saké bottle in her hands.

" Where is it being held ? " Rukia asked.

" In Izuru's barracks ! " Rangiku replied.

" Count me in! " Shunsui stated enthusiastically.

" You drunk 20 saké bottles before getting here. You had enough for the day " Nanao replied scolding him .

" Come on Little Nanao, 20 bottles is barely enough to get me drunk . I wouldn't mind attending the party myself. We need something to cheer us up from the recent events " " Shunsui responded as he heads to Izuru's barracks

" Fine i'll go ! Come on brother, join us " Rukia said to Byakuya .

" No thanks ! " Byakuya replied.

" Come on brother loosen up for once . Please do it for the promotion " Rukia asked Byakuya.

" Fine but i'm only having one bottle of saké " Byakuya replied to her as they all headed to Izuru's barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Suna Byōin<strong>

Sakura' goes to work saving Kankurō's life who has suffering a fatal wound that conventional medical science can't fix.

" We're dealing with a Biological Poison, it's the type that gets into the muscles and destroys the cells, rotting the person from the inside out " Sakura stated addressing his wounds.

" You were able to learn all that from such a short examination ? " said one of the doctors.

" Even the type of poison ? " said the other doctor.

" The medical chart ? " Sakura asked the doctor.

" It's right this shows the poison's it has blank spots " said one of the doctors.

" I can fill those in ! " Sakura replied as she took those charts from them.

" What's his status ? " Baki asked.

" His heart muscle is slowly being destroyed . The heart will collapse and stop functioning altogether, it's doubtful we can find a way to remove it with conventional methods, it also seems that a major Chakra point was pierced, it seems that instead of just dying his body is mutating ,this process however will destroy his body and kill the original Kankurō " Sakura explained to the doctors and friends as well as Temari.

" What are you saying ? Is there's nothing you can do ? " Temari asked Sakura with desperation.

" I'm going to need a few things and i will need them quickly " Sakura replied.

" Right ! " said everyone in the room.

" This is going to be pretty crude but it's the only option we have " Sakura said to Temari as she puts her hand in a bucket of water and used a Jutsu learned from Tsunade.

" Let's see how much of Tsunade's training really pays off " Kakashi said to himself.

" **Saikan Chūshutsu **(細患抽出の術_Poison Extraction Jutsu_) " Sakura said as she forms Chakra around the water and it forms into a bubble.

" She can control water to that degree ? " Temari asked shocked to see Sakura use water in such a controlled stated.

" Please hold him down, make sure he doesn't move, this procedure won't be easy for him " Sakura said as 3 doctors and Baki held all held down Kankurō.

" We're ready !" Temari said to Sakura as she joins in last second to hold him down by the shoulders.

" Alright here goes nothing ! " Sakura replied as she pushes a large volume of the medicinal fluid through the incision at his chest.

" URRGH ! " Kankurō shouted in pain as the fluid then draws the poison out of the chest cavity and used as a medium through which the poison is suspended and then forced out of Kankurō.

" Hold him down ! " Sakura shouted.

" Right ! " Baki replied as he holds Kankurō down as he screams in agony as the bubble goes into Kankurō, everybody wrestles Kankurō down to the ground.

" Calm down brother ! " Temari said trying to calm him down.

" I got to form my Chakra into his body, draw out the poison and extract it from his body after absorbing it into a ball " Sakura said to herself as the poison comes out of the body . The poison is a white foam like formation which emitted such a terrible dark Chakra similar to a Tailed Beasts Chakra.

" That's the poison ? It's moving around like it's a living organism " Temari stated frightened at seeing the poison. Sakura dumps the white pathogens into the bucket.

" Next ! " Sakura said to them as they brought her another bucket and reformed another bubble to continued the process throughout the night.

After 4 hours of the repetitive process, Sakura removed most of the poison from his body to the point where his life is no longer in danger, but she was far from done. His Keirakukei and Tenketsu still needed repair but the process is only a 50% chance success and the other half a miserable death and she still needs to treat the serious wound at his heart as well as the remaining poison.

" I had removed most of the poison, he is out of any immediate danger " Sakura said to them.

All the people are relieved that Kankurō is out of any signs of danger,especially Temari who nearly collapsed from tension.

" We can't relax just 's is still traces of that poison in his body, it's acting as a parasite. We need to make an antidote " Sakura said to him.

" Understood, if there's anything you need, just say the word " Baki said to Sakura.

" That virus is making Kankurō Chakra levels far too unstable and with his main Chakra point shattered, he'll die " Sakura explained to the group.

" What ? " Temari stated.

" I only stopped him from being in immediate danger, the threat of him dying is real and that's not even the worse news . I don't even know how to explain this given this has never happened in ninja history but you are aware of the amount of Chakra a Jōunin has ? " Sakura said to them.

" That's a stupid question, we could easily destroy 10 to 20 city blocks if we're not careful . What are you trying to get at ? " Temari asked.

" The virus you saw me extract has the same intensely as a Tailed Beasts Chakra, it's not only poisoning and killing off cells in Kankurō's body but multiplying his chakra exponentially. With a shattered Keirakukei and Tenketsu combined with this new virus, two scenarios are bound to happen, one he might live but if he ever fights again, he will transform into a Jinchūriki-like monster and kill everyone he loves and then the poison in his body kills him off within the next 24 hours " Sakura explained to the group.

" And what's the second scenario ? " Baki asked me.

" If he does fight again he dies and all the Chakra he had built up in him is released Chakra could destroy everything within a 5 mile radius " Sakura replied with the grim news.

" What he can't, damn it ! " Temari stated.

" That is unfortunate news, this is a disaster ! " Baki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside at the waiting g room<strong>

**Kakashi pov**

September 11,2001 12:00A.M . It's been 4 hours since we arrived at the Sand Village. Sakura has really shown to be an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when the more experienced medics deemed it a lost cause. She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons and herbal medicine, surpassing even the knowledge of Lady Chiyo. Tsunade you raised a fine Kunoichi, a few more years and she would even surpass you.

" Hey Kakashi sensei ? Who was this White Fang Guy and what did he do to make this old lady angry at you ? " Naruto asked.

" That's a tricky one, how to put it he was ..my father " Kakashi answered.

" Y-You're the White Fang's son ? " Chiyo asked shocked as if she saw a ghost.

" That explains why you look like him " Eizbo replied.

" Hmm ! " Naruto responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Suna Aviary<strong>

**3rd person pov**

Meanwhile a messenger bird arrives with a message from Tsunade, Team Gai has been sent to back up Team Kakashi.

" Hey Takamaru's back Send this message to Team Kakashi " said the messenger as he rushes to send the message.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold<strong>

Gin and Tōusen arrive at the ruins of the Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold. Ulquiorra and Itachi left behind a massive mess here, just a while ago they did Battle here and seriously wrecked the place.

" I have to say they help speed things up with the war, who Knew Ulquiorra was this powerful, having one release is one thing but a second one, boy that really changes things up, good thing Aizen and Madara weren't paying attention and we're both planning to get the captured One Tails from the Gotei 13 " Gin stated to himself .

The sky is still Black grey with a ghoulish green and crimson red aura . Green rain falls down on the ruins of the mountain range and everything that wasn't completely leveled or vaporized was engulfed in black flames , this place looks more eire at night than Hueco Mundo. Gin and Tōusen are on a special mission , they we're wearing gas mask to avoid breathing the toxic Reiatsu .

" Those are Black flames ? " Tōusen asked.

" The spiritual pressure hasn't disappeared at all, those flames are still burning, guess the rumors we're true about Amaterasu. These flames will continue to burn for seven days and seven nights " Gin replied as he takes out a hollow bait whistle to call out 20 Adjuchas, the Adjuchas were completely reduced to ash or destroyed after slowly burning to death for 20 seconds.

" If even one of those embers touch us, we're dead " Tōusen stated.

" I got this covered, we just have to crave our way through this " Gin replied as he use his Bankai to cut a 8 mile long 10 foot wide and 20 foot deep chasm to travel through the flames.

" So that's your Bankai ? pretty convenient " Tōusen stated.

" Indeed, you remember why we're sent here? " Gin asked Tōusen.

" To Kill Orochimaru ! Madara assigned us to do a favor of us, there is a defective man named Orochimaru, he betrayed the Akatsuki to pursue his selfish ambitions of world conquest, he poses a threat to justice and we must kill him and would gladly bring Aizen his head in the name of Justice " Tōusen explained to Gin .

" Careful, he is one of the Legendary Sannin, the Sannin can contend against the Shintachio in the Gotei 13, it's best not to underestimate him " Gin stated.

" Got it, i will not let him get the opportunity to kill him then " Tōusen replied.

" With your Bankai and my Bankai, not even the Sannin could stand a chance, especially if we get him off guard. Just remember our plan " Gin responded as they walk across the trench Gin created with Bankai dodging embers of black flames.

" That Bankai surely came in handy ! " Tōusen said to Gin.

" How far are we to his meeting point ? " Gin asked Tōusen who is holding the map.

" 100 miles northwest of here ! " Tōusen answered.

Suddenly they got a call from Aizen about our Hollowfication picked up the taking for a while, he appeared with a shock look on his face.

" We need to go back to the Land of Wind " Tōusen said to Gin.

" Why ? " Gin asked him.

" Someone is undoing the Hollowfication virus " Tōusen answered.

" Impossible, no one could undo it, this must be a mistake. Only a master Healer on the Caliber of Retsu Unohana or Isane Kotetsu could undo something like this, no human could do this " Gin stated

" We need to get there immediately ! " Tōusen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sunagakure<strong>

Kakashi and his team were heading out to rest in the hotel to prepare for what tomorrow might bring them.

" It's a message from your Hokage ! " Baki told us .

" From Grandma Tsunade, what does it say " Naruto asked.

" It says Team Gai is coming as reinforcements " Kakashi answered after reading the letter.

" Bushy brow sensei's squad ? I can't wait to see how much they changed ,i heard even Neji has been made Jōunin " Naruto stated while gripping the scroll in possible jealously that Neji was promoted to Jōunin.

" Naruto ? " Kakashi asked as he sees Naruto holding on to the scroll.

" Well alright there is no sense waiting here , let's find the Akatsukis right now ! " Naruto shouted as he rushes out.

" Do you even know where you going ? Do you even know where they are ? " Kakashi asked him.

" Uh, no ! " Naruto replied.

" Besides it's 12:30 AM, you need rest " Kakashi replied back at him.

" And there's a sandstorm occurring that would last throughout the night, we can't go anywhere outside the village " Baki stated.

" By the way, what have been the results of your search for the Akatsukis ? " Kakashi asked Baki.

" First Kankurō went after them and he got beaten, then we sent a tracking unit but we got nothing from them when they there is another problem, Captain Mukade and Captain Yūra were found dead , they we're the ones who knew the most about the Akatsukis and both were Jōunin level " Baki explained to

" So you have lost complete track of them and judging by the attack and the mention of a second Akatsuki in the village, they didn't act alone " Kakashi asked him.

" Yeah unfortunately ! " Baki replied only to see Kankurō suddenly regained conscious after the surgery

" Kankurō's regained consciousness ! " said one of the doctors as Kankurō eyes his eyes for the first time in nearly 2 days.

" Kankurō, are you alright ? " Temari asked.

" Temari, your back already ? " Kankurō answered with a question.

" I heard the village was in trouble " Temari answered.

" I'm sorry to be a bother ! " Kankurō stated .

" Shut up you idiot ! Don't be ridiculous! Don't say stupid shit like that " Temari replied.

" Can you lead me to were Kankurō's fight was at ? If i can get a trace of there scent " Kakashi asked.

" There's no need for that, my puppets i assume my puppets were recovered right ? " Kankurō answered.

" The scroll is right here " Baki replied as he summons Sanshōuo which is still broken from his battle with Hitsugaya . Kankurō retreats two pieces of clothing, one is fabric pink scarf and the other a strain of silver hair.

" When my puppet clashed with that Kid, it managed to scalp a bit of hair from him using Sanshōuo, i almost bit that brats head off and that woman was also nearly killed by my Kuroari, i took part of her scarf as well, just when i had that brat on the ropes, he overwhelmed me with Chakra even greater expected " Kankurō explained to the group .

" Even in defeat you still went down fighting, just what i expect from a Sand Shinobi " Kakashi replied as Kankurō smiles but then the pain causes him to stagger for a while .

" Kankurō what is it ? They came from Konoha to help us " Temari stated to him.

" Is that Naruto Uzumaki ? " Kankurō asked with his vision still burly.

" Hey there ! " Naruto replied.

" I see ! " Kankurō said as he closes his eyes.

" **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu** _(_口寄せ・土遁・追牙の術 口寄せ・土遁・追牙の術_Summoning Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu) _" Kakashi chanted as he summons his **Ninken** _(忍犬__;Ninja Hounds) _to summon Pakkun. Urushi ,a dog with the black crest on his head, a little dog with droopy eyes. Akino, the dog with glasses. Ūhei the dog with bandages and Guruko ,the little dog with the forehead protector on his forehead.

" The eight **Ninken** _(_忍犬;_Ninja Hounds) _have arrived . Hey there Naruto . Long time no see ! " Pakkun said to Naruto.

" Pakkun, you haven't changed at all ! " Naruto said to the small dog.

" You too ! " Pakkun replied.

" No, i've grown up ! see ? I'm over 8 inches taller now " Naruto stated showing off his height.

" I need you guys to get on this scent right away " Kakashi commanded the dogs as they sniff and the fabric and hair to get familiar with it.

" We got the scent ! " Pakkun replied.

" Find out where they're at ! " Kakashi said as the dogs pursue the scent.

" We'll get in contact as soon as we find them " Pakkun replied.

" We're counting on you ! " Naruto stated as everyone in the room hopes for the best.

" We move on as soon as Pakkun and his pack come back " Kakashi said to the team.

" I say we should follow them ! " Naruto stated as he goes to follow the dogs only to be stopped by Kakashi.

" Not so fast Naruto ! We need sleep first, besides it would take a while for them to return " Kakashi replied calming down Naruto.

" Kankurō ! " Chiyo said to the puppeteer.

" Lady Chiyo and Lord Eibzo! " Kankurō replied shocked to see them .

" Am i correct that one of your opponents was Sasori ? " Chiyo asked.

" No, it wasn't it was a woman and a young child who called themselves Shinigami " Kankurō answered as he shocks everybody with the answer that they weren't expecting.

" You mean a death deity ? what is this about ? " Kakashi questioned the puppeteer.

" They wield swords that give them powers, the one who defeated Gaara was a white-haired child by the name of Captain Hitsugaya and he was the one who beat me in battle " Kankurō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Leaf Forest .<strong>

Gin and Tōusen rushes to Sunagakure after learning one has developed a cure for the Hollowfication virus.

" This is bad really bad they're sabotaging our plans " Tōusen stated.

" You don't think they caught on to our scheme ? " Gin asked Tōusen .

" Probably, there is no way any form of human medical science could undo Hollowfication, it would require Captain Unohana's knowledge and skill to do so " Tōusen replied.

" Is it possible that Unohana has arrived and cleared up the seeds of hate we sewed to get both sides against each other ? Having these guys united could be disastrous to our goals " Gin asked Tōusen.

" We would need to move fast or everything we worked for would go to shit " Tōusen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the greenhouse in the hospital<strong>

**3rd person pov**

It's 2:00 AM right now, Sakura has been working two hours straight neutralizing the pathogens developing an antidote to negate the poison for good. Then she finished the cure and rushed to Kankurō and make him drink down the poison.

" Drink all of it ! " Sakura told Kankurō as he drinks all of it.

" YUAACK ! " Kankurō shouted as he has to drink the nasty taste of the antidote .

" Bare with it, the antidote isn't suppose to be tasty. It's meant to save your life " Sakura stated.

" Did it work ? " Kankurō asked as Sakura checks his body.

" The pathogens were all destroyed in an instant and your body was free of the Chakra virus. You should be fine now, the poison has been removed. Just take it easy and sleep until the trembling stops " Sakura explained to Kankurō .

" You guys should call it a day as have rooms ready for you " Baki said to the group.

" No, we've got to go after Gaara as soon as possible !" Naruto replied.

" Okay,we will rest for the night . If you don't sleep Naruto , you're going to have some difficult battles staring tomorrow. Kakashi stated.

" I know ! Leave it to me Kankurō, i will get Gaara back and i would become the Hokage , beleive it " Naruto replied as he prepares to go asleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 6:Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

Aizen appears at the set instead to fill in for Gin.

" Gin is busy doing a mission right now so i would be the one filling in his Place, let's talk about the Hollowfication Virus " Aizen said to the audience as he points at the shows a picture of the Hollowfication virus.

" It's a virus i invented 101 years ago that uses Hollow pathogens to enter through infections and cuts of the opponents Reiatsu flow " Aizen stated as he shows a chart of the pathogens.

" The Tailed Beast power far outmatches most Shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively " Aizen explains to the audiences as he points at the picture of someone becoming a Hollow.

" The Hollow virus spreads through wounds, that has the desired effects on souls with high-level spiritual energy as compared to souls with low-level spiritual energy, causing those infected great sickness and fatigue, until they vomit up a white liquid that forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask " Aizen stated pointing at a picture of Shinji becoming a Hollow.

" It was because of this virus, the Vizards gained there Hollow powers and Kisuke was framed for Hollowification 101 years ago " Aizen stated as he points at the picture.

" The process can be stopped by a high level healing Kidō or master healer before it can be completed but once its complete , nothing can stop it " Aizen states.

" We're currently testing whether the process works on powerful Humans like Shinobi " Aizen said to the audience but is interrupted by Zetsu.

" The plan was a failure, someone undid the Hollowfication virus " Zetsu said to Aizen.

" What ? " Aizen replied with shock.

**(A/N:With Rukia promoted to Vice Captain and Kankurō healed of his Hollow Virus , what is bound to happen next? Review , Fave and Subscribe. )**


	9. Clash of Shinigami and Shinobi

**Bleach Shippūden 8: Interception, Clash of the Shinigmai and Shinobi**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

9:00 A.M. Kakashi's hounds search everywhere within a 500 miles radius within Sunagakure . None of Kakashi's hounds can't find the Shinigmai that defeated Kankurō . Little do they know , the Shinigmai come from the Soul Society, another dimension no human can easily reach.

" They can't be found ! " Pakkun said to Kakashi.

" That's impossible, how can they just vanish without any trace ? " Kakashi asked Pakkun.

" The scent stops at the end of a cave 200 miles northeast of Sunagakure but when we arrived, we couldn't find anything in the cave. It's almost like they used **Jikūkan Ninjutsu **_(_時空間忍術_Space–Time Ninjutsu) _to erase all trace of their appearance. Gaara's scent has also vanished " Pakkun explained to Kakashi.

" That's insane. This will be harder than i though to find Gaara and the kidnappers. I doubt they can completely disappear . It's most likely a** Jikūkan Kekkai** (時空間結界_Space–Time Barrier) . _We will have to run an investigation around that cave " Kakashi said Pakkun.

" Maybe, i'm not too sure myself. What i am sure of is that there seems to be a Chakra Barrier blocking out all five senses, if that's the case that must be the hideout if they are using such a high level barrier. We need to head out immediately " Pakkun explained to Kakashi.

Meanwhile Naruto is sleeping on his bed next to Kakashi's bed when he fell down and hits his head on the floor waking up.

" Oh that hurts ! " Naruto shouted rubbing his head.

" So you're awake Naruto ? " Kakashi asked .

" Hey Pakkun ! " Naruto said to Pakkun as he rubs his head .

" I'm counting on you Pakkun, lead us to that cave you last sensed Gaara " Kakashi commanded.

" Yes Kakashi, you might want to wake up Sakura ! " Pakkun said to Naruto .

" Does this mean they found where the Akatsuki are hiding out ? " Naruto asked Kakashi .

" Aye, i'm going to do that right now ! " Naruto replied as he rushes out to meet with Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Suna Byōin<strong>

Temari wakes up sleeping within the waiting room of the area when she hears the news that Kakashi and his team was leaving from a Chūnin level Shinobi.

" The group from will be departing soon ! " said the Sand Shinobi Ninja.

" Got it. I need to make a few arrangements, but i'll be going ,too " Temari replied thinking about finding the attacker herself and getting her revenge but then hears Kankurō calling her over.

" Temari..." Kankurō said to his sister calling her over , he tries to get back up but he can barely move.

" Kankurō ,where do you think your going ? " Temari asked her older brother.

" Must bring Gaara back.. " Kankurō answered.

" You have no Chakra left dumbass. You need to rest and wait until Sakura comes back for that surgery " Temari stated.

" What surgery, what are you talking about and what do you mean no Chakra ? I had over a day to rest " Kankurō asked his sister

" You're** Keirakukei** _(_経絡系,_ Chakra Pathway System)_ was severed and the **Tenketsu** _(_点穴;_ Chakra Point)_near your heart was shattered . You're fatal stab wound towards your heart and then poison you were injected with is gone but unless you get a special surgery, you can never be a Ninja again " Temari explained to her younger brother.

" Damn it, then my days as a Ninja is over, there's no way anyone can repair it . Keirakukei can't be repaired by any form of Medical Ninjutsu " Kankurō stated.

" Don't lose hope Kankurō, Tsunade of Konoha has her prodigy Sakura here, she cured a poison inside you not even the great Lady Chiyo could do, if anyone can fix it, it's her " Temari replied.

" What does she have in mind ? " Kankurō asked Temari .

" There's only one way to fix your Keirakukei and Tenketsu , it's the same procedure that Tsunade used to restore Rock lee's legs and spinal cord back 3 years ago when Gaara's legs were broken " Temari explained to Kankurō as Sakura then walks in to tell them the news.

" I can't do the surgery ! " Sakura said to them.

" But you said you could ! " Temari yelled at her.

" I thought i could but this is beyond even my level. The surgery only has a 50% chance of success, if even the slightest mistake is made , Kankurō will die " Sakura replied back at Temari .

" So you can't do it ? " Temari asked her.

" Kankurō , you need to be brought to Lady Tsunade to Konoha for the surgery " Sakura replied talking to Kankurō.

" I see, thanks ! " Temari replied .

" I already sent Tsunade the message about the surgery around 2:30 A.M., it should arrive at noon " Sakura explained to the Sand Siblings.

" Don't worry brother, i will get our young brother back " Temari stated as she leaves the room.

" Good luck with that Temari ! " Kankurō replied .

" Those bastards will pay for kidnapping the Kazekage " Temari said to herself as she heads out to the gate. She meets with her Genin team Ittetsu and Matsuri as well as two other Genin who were talking with Kakashi and Naruto as well as Sakura who arrived near the gate.

" As soon as the Sand finishes their preparations, we'll be leaving with them to retrieve Gaara " Kakashi said to his team.

" Sorry for making you wait, are we late ? " Temari asked them.

" All right ! Let's do it ! " Naruto answered with enthusiasm but all of the sudden Baki arrives to talk to Temari.

" Temari, you and your team will remain here on border patrol duty " Baki said to Temari .

" Are you shitting me ? My brother has been kidnapped, you can't expect me to sit on the sidelines " Temari shouted .

" It's a direct order from the higher-ups. If word of the Kazekage's absence was leaked, one of the other villages may try to attack us " Baki replied.

" But that's all the more reason we should go and rescue Gaara as soon as possible, right ? " Temari asked him .

" I'm afraid i can't let you do that right now " Baki answered.

" Theses guys came all the way from Konoha to help us ! Gaara is supposed to be our Kage. We have to send someone from the sand ! He's also my brother, there's no telling what they are trying to do to him " Temari shouted losing her cool and going into a nervous breakdown.

" I can't let you go for many reasons. Captains Yūra and Mukade are dead and your brother Kankurō no longer can fight, so we are short of three Jōunin . Lady Chiyo decided to volunteered in protecting the village, we need you here more than ever " Baki explained to Temari.

" Fine ! " Temari replied begrudgingly .

* * *

><p><strong>Former Akatsuki Hideout,300 miles from Sunagakure<strong>

10:00 P.M. Hitsugaya and Rangiku arrived back in Ninno sekai with their team. The team consists of Rangiku, Hitsugaya Lieutenant , Renji Arabal , the Lieutenant of Squad 6 with his Captain Byakuya Kuchiki,Yachiru, the Lieutenant of Squad 11 leading of Ikkaku and Yumichika under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Rukia Kuchiki, recently promoted Squad 13 under Captain Ukitake however her Captain isn't here because he is guarding the Seireitei in case it's attacked again by the Shinobi or Arrancars. Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira are assigned to back up the team as support. In terms of numbers ,Team Hitsugaya has 3 Captains including himself and 6 Lieutenants including 2 non Lieutenants as strong as a Lieutenant.

" It seems everyone is here ! " Byakuya said to Hitsugaya .

" It seems so ! " Hitsugaya replied as they hover over 100 meters above the forest and land down on a large crater that appears to be a leveled cave.

" I can't believe I'm taking orders from a kid " Kenpachi stated .

" I'm not a kid, this is no time for this, we need to search for the lowest power in the vicinity that's identical to that of a Hollow " Hitsugaya explained to them .

" Why lowest ? " Izuru asked me.

" According to our information, our prime target is a Genin is the one that processes the Tailed Beast. A Genin's power level is only equal to an unseated officer but this Genin in particular that has a Chakra similar to a Hollow's Reiatsu, find it and we got him. Intel indicates he's within the same village as the One-Tailed Shukaku " Hitsugaya explained to the group.

" You're sure we are enough to handle him ? " Rukia asked .

" How do you know so well about the village defenses ? " Hisagi answered with a question .

" Rangiku had planted several bugs made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi to further scan this world when we came here 3 days ago, we have been listening to the council meetings, the bugs only had enough battery live to stay active for 12 hours after we left. We gained enough intel of the enemy positions. Thanks to Soifon's Intel of the position of the Tailed Beast, we should have no problems provided you don't allow him to go full beast, you should be fine " Hitsugaya explained to everyone ensuring his plan .

" I hope he goes at least 5 or 6 tails, i will love to fight that beast " Kenpachi stated .

" Each tail is a measurement of his power, he's only a threat to a Lieutenant if he reaches 3 tails, if you allow him to turn more than 4 tails we are in serious trouble " Hitsugaya stated to everyone.

" What if things go wrong ? " Hisagi asked .

" Don't worry we have the glove Mayuri made for us, if things get too out of control, we can use it against him " Rangiku answered .

" I should hold that! I'm the fastest in the team . If the Tailed Beast goes rampant , i would be the one to use it " Byakuya stated.

" Good idea Byakuya, you hold on to the **Bijuu Shīru Tebukuro** _( _尾獣 シール 手袋_Tailed Beast Sealing Glove)_, we need precision. If we miss even once we are done for " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya.

" I came to fight , not talk ! " Kenpachi replied .

" You should fight first since you're the most powerful in psychical strength. You will clear all the defenses in Sunagakure with your team since your squad is best suited for close combat . Izuru would aid you since his Shikai is good for close range assault. Rangiku , Rukia and i assault them from the sky since our attacks are more effective in the air and Renji and Byakuya would fight long-range since your Bankai's are best designed for long-range combat. If we do this right, it should be cakewalk and we would be one step forward of eliminating the Hollowfication these humans endured from Aizen " Hitsugaya explained to the team as they all head straight to Sunagakure .

* * *

><p><strong>200 miles northeast of Sunagakure<strong>

10:00 A.M. Kakashi's team all used Shunshin to cross the path at a far faster rate, when the team arrived at the scene they see a frozen wasteland over 3,000 feet in diameter. Naruto is the first to notice.

" What the hell ? Why is there's ice in the middle of the desert ? " Naruto asked shocked to see ice within the middle of the desert .

" It's just like the intel reports said, this desert is covered in ice that's hard to melt " Kakashi answered as he feels on the icy ground .

" This ice was created by an immense amount of Chakra, similar to that of a A- rank Jutsu . It was the same ice blocking the road in Sunagakure the other day " Sakura stated looking at the ice .

" Man it's freezing cold here ! " Naruto stated as he starts to shiver up from the extreme cold .

" For someone to do this much damage to the environment, he must process Chakra levels equal to my own " Kakashi replied as they walk around the area.

Kakashi and his team arrive at the cave where Pakkun is at and they look for the barrier within a 200 foot long and wide cave that is 30 feet high.

" This is where the scent ends ! " Pakkun said to Kakashi .

" Let's see what barrier where dealing with " Kakashi replied as he claps his hands together.

" Time to save Gaara ! " Naruto shouted as he's ready to fight.

" **Kai **_(_解_Release) _" Kakashi shouted as he uses a sudden burst of lightning Chakra that blows away 200 feet of ice and ends up leveling the cave. It turns out that there was no barrier there.

" Whoa Kakashi, that was kinda intense ! " Naruto shouted shocked to see the cave leveled from Kakashi's Chakra.

" Guess there was no barrier here ! " Kakashi replied when suddenly Akino arrives at the area of the cave to tell them some good news.

" We found a strong scent coming 100 miles from here " Ankio said to Kakashi .

" We'll meet you a bit later , just stay on the enemies scent " Kakashi told Ankio.

" Right Kakashi ! " Ankio replied as he runs out at high speeds.

" So we finally found the enemies ? " Naruto asked.

" Guess the enemy already came back looking for Naruto " Kakashi answered.

" Pakkun, find Team Gai and give them the message that we are here and waiting for them at the .." Kakashi said to Pakkun but before they can finish, Naruto rushes out speeding with Ankio.

" Where the hell are you going ? We haven't finished forming a strategy yet " Kakashi shouted.

" I'm going to rescue Gaara ! " Naruto replied brashly as he dashes off ahead of the team.

" You idiot ! " Sakura shouted as she chases after Naruto.

" Pakkun go to Team Gai, tell them to meet us within the Land of Rivers " Kakashi told him as he chases after Naruto.

" Don't worry Gaara, i'll rescue you ! " Naruto said to himself .

Kakashi then manages to catch up with Sakura who is moving at subsonic speeds to catch up while conserving her Chakra .

" He got a mile head start on us. That moron is so going to get a knuckle sandwich later on Cha " Sakura shouted .

" That's Naruto to you, he never thinks straight and is just as impatient and impulsive as ever " Kakashi replied calmly.

" I know what you mean, i miss Sasuke. I wondering how's Sasuke doing ? Hopefully he hasn't changed that under Orochimaru " Sakura asked Kakashi .

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's<strong>** Hideout**

11:00 A.M. It's been 30 months since Orochimaru gained Sasuke from the Sunagakure . Orochimaru promised Sasuke that he'll train him to kill his older brother, Itachi , but in reality Orochimaru was actually planning to take over Sasuke's body, and as a result the Sharingan, as being in his possession would sky-rocket his progress towards his prime objective of learning all the jutsu in the world. Orochimaru failed attempt to take Itachi's body 5 years ago led him to taking this child prodigy underneath his hands. Sasuke and Orochimaru clash swords in the filed as part of his training within a few large rock formations outside one of Orochimaru's many undisclosed hideouts.

" Come on , Orochimaru your slowly down . You're not quite as fast as you used to be " Sasuke said to Orochimaru with arrogance.

" You ignorant fool, i'm only toying with you ! " Orochimaru replied as he clashes swords with each other again. Orochimaru was able to easily push back Sasuke's blade away from him with one hand.

"** Chidori Tsurugi** (草薙の剣・千鳥刀_Grass Cutting Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana) _" Sasuke chanted as lightning flows through his sword and he manages to hold back Orochimaru's one hand strike with equal strength and manages to have Orochimaru hold his blade with two hands.

" Not bad, you really improved your strength but , you still have a way to go " Orochimaru replied as he uses his mouth to spit a sword towards him but he dodges and Orochimaru manages to slam him into a 200 foot rock formation with a sword swipe extending his sword blade 1,000 feet long. Sasuke then goes to level 2 curse mark from and comes at Orochimaru with his enhanced strength and clashes with him and Orochimaru manages to blow him away releasing his dark purple Chakra. Kabuto then comes at Orochimaru with some news.

" Orochimaru, i got some news about the Sand Village " Kabuto said to Orochimaru.

" What is it Kabuto ? " Orochimaru asked him.

" Sunagakure was attacked by the Akatsuki's and the One Tails was stolen " Kabuto answered .

" Must of been Sasori and his Akatsuki friend, we have a nice plan set up for him " Orochimaru stated .

" Our meeting is due in 10 days, that would be the day that you kill him " Kabuto replied with a grin.

" Indeed, his Kage killing poisons and puppet Jutsus would be very useful in my goal to become the God of all Shinobi " Orochimaru said to Kabuto as he continues to clash attacks with Sasuke.

" Shouldn't we worry about people finding this location ? " Kabuto asked .

" Don't worry, i set up a barrier that suppresses most of the Chakra released here . Unless they are using advanced Chakra sensors, they can't find us and even if they can sense us, it would barely register as Genin level Chakra " Orochimaru explained to Kabuto.

" That's brilliant Orochimaru ! " Kabuto stated.

" Everything within a 600 meter radius is invisible to the person outside the barrier " Orochimaru replied as Sasuke comes at him and clashes with Orochimaru's sword while he's in curse mark form with another new Jutsu.

" Don't leave your guard down **Chidori Nagashi** _(_千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current) _" Sasuke chanted as he releases a shockwave of lightning, Orochimaru shields himself with his blackish purple Chakra.

" I see, you released Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from your entire body allowing you to affect multiple targets. Sasuke , you never cease to amaze me " Orochimaru explained to Sasuke as he reverts back to his curse mark form and appeared exhausted of his Chakra supply.

" Using a A-Rank Jutsu while at curse mark form drains alot of Chakra, i guess it's about time we take a break " Orochimaru said to Sasuke as he walks away with Kabuto but he dashes at him fooling him to drop his guard and gets a hit on Orochimaru piercing his arm.

" You left your guard down Orochimaru " Sasuke stated as Orochimaru's body went numb but he responds by ripping off his arm and regrowing it.

" You're so sneaky Sasuke, attacking me off-guard, i'm actually glad you are starting to pick up some of my tactics but i'm a bit too old for childish games " Orochimaru replied by releasing black Chakra with a purple outline as he charges at Sasuke and Sasuke goes at level 2 curse mark to counter the strike, releasing Chakra that surrounds the entire barrier.

" Boy those two are really at it, it's best i leave the area before they overdo it and i get caught in the crossfire " Kabuto replied as he walks off to the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Suna Byōin<strong>

Gin finally arrives back in this village after giving Hitsugaya false intel 3 days ago. Gin manages to sneak through the main gate using **Bakudō # 26 Kyokko** _(_曲光_Curved Light) _hiding himself from sight, by using Kidō to bend light around himself . Gin then arrives in the hospital to see the subject of their target asleep like a baby

" To think a mere human could undo Hollowification. Guess it was true after all, it was stopped completely but who could've done it ? " Gin asked himself.

Then a guy with two large Venus flytrap like extensions that envelop his head and upper body comes out the ground. His left side is completely white and the right side black with small white dots along his body.

" It looks like you arrived ! " Zetsu said to the former 3rd Division Captain .

" What the hell are you ? You're one of the strangest things i ever seen and this is coming from a Captain level Shinigami who has seen hundreds of Hollows " Gin asked the plant man.

" I'm Zetsu ! " said the white half of him.

" You shouldn't be talking about weird with that creepy grin on your face" said the black Zetsu.

" So who undid this virus ? " Gin asked him.

" It was Sakura Haruno ! " white Zetsu answered.

" Who ? " Gin asked him.

" A Chūnin trained under Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin with healing abilities and medical skills rivaling Unohana " Black Zetsu answered.

" I see so that's how a human could undo Hollowfication, her level of skill is too high to be a mere Chūnin " Gin stated .

" Here's the second sample ! " the White Zetsu replied .

" This sample should work in 3-5 hours by increasing the Chakra in his body, it's a much stronger batch than the ones we used before " Black Zetsu explained to Gin

" Thanks ! With Sakura in the front lines , she can't undo this and soon this village would be the powder keg to a complete and total war. We might actually get the Ōken earlier than expected " Gin stated.

" Where's Tōusen ? " White Zetsu asked.

" I told him to go ahead and search for Orochimaru to find his area before killing him " Gin answered .

" What if he's caught ? " Black Zetsu questioned the silver-haired Captain .

" Tōusen is a smart man, he doesn't fight losing battles " Gin replied as he leaves with Zetsu .

" There teams are too organized ! " Black Zetsu said to the group.

" Get some Hollows to break up the teams a bit, that should help create some distractions and lead the other sides towards their targets . Let's send the targets all within the Land of Rivers. Also have Kisame create some mist and floods to break up the crowds as well as Itachi and have Harribel create a flood " Gin commanded as he walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles south of the former hideout<strong>

Hitsugaya's team has headed off to Sunagakure to capture the 9 Tailed Fox . They came across a barren wasteland filled with craters as if a battle happened here including several leveled hills. Then they get unexpected readings on their Denreishinkis.

" There are 3 Hollow energies, one is stationed in the village we invaded, the second one is approaching 100 miles of our direction at fast speeds and one 200 miles away " Rangiku said to Hitsugaya.

" Either there are 3 Tailed Beasts or is this their clever way of throwing us off ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" I doubt Aizen would just throw us Tailed Beasts at us ! " Byakuya answered .

" Guess we must split the teams. Kenpachi's team will intercept the Jinchūriki power heading between the Land of Rivers and Land of Fire 200 miles northeast of here. My team will intercept the Chakra within Sunagakure 250 miles south of here and Byakuya team will intercept the Chakra heading towards the Land of Rain and Land of Rivers border 200 miles north of here " Hitsugaya commanded as all the teams prepare to scatter.

Byakuya heads north with Hisagi , Renji and Rukia to intercept the reading heading to between the Land of Rivers and Land of Fire 200 miles northeast of here.

" So are we sure we're getting the right readings ? " Renji asked Byakuya.

" It matters not if we get the right one or not , let's hope that the we can find a smart Hollow so we can interrogate it to the location of the real 9 Tails " Byakuya answered.

" What if Kenpachi or Hitsugaya's team finds them first ? They don't have the glove, if it transforms into the full 9 Tails, they would be in trouble and it would probably too late to get to them " Hisagi questioned the silver-haired Captain.

" Don't worry , Kenpachi and Hitsugaya are highly trained fighters and could easily hold their own " Byakuya responded.

" You forget that Kenpachi is known as the Demon of the blood-thirsty sword ? He's as strong as Captain Kuchiki and then there's Hitsugaya, one of the best combat geniuses within the history of the Gotei 13 and then there's Captain Kuchiki , one of the most skilled and experienced Captains in the Gotei 13 " Renji explained to Rukia.

" We have nothing to worry about ! " Rukia replied.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya's team head south to Sunagakure which is 250 miles south of their current location .

" So it's just the 3 of us heading to the village ? " Rangiku asked.

" I know, it limits our manpower greatly " Hitsugaya answered.

" It seems like a trap ! " Izuru stated.

" Indeed, i don't like the feeling of this ! " Rangiku replied.

Meanwhile Kenpachi and his team scatter first to the forest,

" Finally , we get to find that 9 Tails Jinchūriki ! " Kenpachi said to the group.

" Hopefully it stays at the 3 Tailed state so i can get a fair fight " Yumichika stated.

" Quit being a wimp Yumichika, i want to fight it up to the 4 Tailed state so i can prove my worth as a fighter " Ikkaku replied.

" Hopefully it transforms into it's 6th Tailed state, it would be boring if i didn't get a good fight from the 9 Tails Jinchūriki " Kenpachi responded as he runs off with the squad following him.

" Let's look for the 9 Tails ! " Yachiru shouted.

" Lead the way ! " Kenpachi replied as he runs off with the group.

" How much you're willing to bet we get lost again ? " Yumichika asked.

" I don't care, the hunt for a strong opponent makes this all the more fun " Ikkaku answered as they run off.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles from the Land of Wind cave<strong>

Team Kakashi rush to keep up with Naruto as he dashes to catch the attackers who Kidnapped Gaara of the Sands. Sakura then asked Kakashi a question about Naruto.

" What do know about the Akatsuki and why are they after Naruto ? " Sakura asked him.

" Two members of the Akatsuki came for Naruto once 3 years ago, and now they're starting to move again and i know why " Kakashi answered .

" Why wait so long to make their move ? 3 years is a long time to go after Naruto " Sakura questioned the silver-haired Shinobi.

" It's because during those 3 years Naruto was under Jiraiya's protection, what i do know is that Naruto isn't the only Tailed Beast " Kakashi replied to Sakura.

" What's a Tailed beast ? " she asked him.

" The Tailed Beasts or Bijū are large, living forms of Chakra, sometimes referred to as **Chakra Monsters **(チャクラのバケモノ,_Chakura no Bakemono_), giving them power that far outmatches most Shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When the Tailed Beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilize their host of the Tailed Beasts are known as Jinchūriki " Kakashi explained to Sakura as they go further from the cave.

" So what is a Jinchūriki ? " Sakura asked him.

" Jinchūrikis are humans that have Tailed Beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are more powerful than their Bijūs , because they have the intelligence to use the beasts powers effectively " Kakashi replied explaining the Tailed Beast.

" How many are there ? " Sakura asked him.

" There are nine of them in total, each having unique powers and abilities, they are all living masses of Chakra forged by massive are like mythical demon beasts within them " Kakashi explained to Sakura .

" So Naruto is one of them as well as Gaara ? " Sakura asked him.

" The Jinchūriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the Tailed Beasts that had been sealed within them, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared. Naruto went most of his life in loneliness until he met you , me and Sasuke. Naruto is determined to save Gaara because Gaara and him know what it's like to be alone " Kakashi explained to Sakura.

" So why do these Bijūs exist ? " Sakura asked.

" During the Great Shinobi Wars, nations fought to weaponize and control the Tailed Beasts but their powers are far beyond human understanding, they can't be controlled " Kakashi replied as him and Sakura run through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Team Gai cross through the forest moving at high speeds.

" We are making good timing crossing the forest straight through the western route, once we leave the forest we would make direct turn south and we would be there by 1:00 P.M. the latest " Gai said to the team .

" Hey slow down a little bit, we have been going at full speed for a while. i need a break " Tenten said to the team while looking worn out.

" Ten Ten, you're not training hard enough " Gai stated in disappointment.

" He's right through . You usually only runs 150 laps instead of 200 laps " Lee pointed out.

" 500 laps is too much, not even Neji runs that much and he's a Jōunin " Tenten replied.

" What are you talking about ? I can run those laps just as easily " Neji stated.

" Don't lie, you usually stop between 250 and 300 laps to peek at women in the hot springs with your ..." Tenten said to Neji as she's about to blow up his spot but then Team Gai encounters Pakkun who's on a tree branch 400 yards away.

" Lee up ahead !" Neji said to Bushy Brows as he sees one of Kakashi's hounds in the middle of the forest.

" Hey Gai ! " Pakkun said to the ground.

" Hey Pakkun ! What are you doing here ? " Gai asked him.

" 8 Ninja hounds have been summoned to find the Akatsuki's scent, they were last seen in the land of rivers bordering the Sunagakure and the Konohagakure, this is your lucky day since you're the closest " Pakkun explained to the team.

" That means that we can go and find these Akatsuki " Neji stated.

" Alright then , i can't wait to show off how much i've trained in the last 2/12 years " Lee replied .

" Kakashi said to meet him at the cave to discuss a plan to take down the Akatsukis and rescue Gaara " Pakkun replied.

" Right let's get going ! " Gai said to the teams as the team takes off.

" Already ? Just when i thought i can catch a breath " Tenten said to herself as she lags behind the team.

* * *

><p><strong>50 miles west of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Kenpachi and his team been running around looking for the 9 Tails hoping for a good fight but it seems like his team is lost again, worse yet they can't seem to find the Kid they all want to fight.

" Anyone know which way is northeast ? " Kenpachi asked Yachiru.

" That way ! " Yachiru answered .

" Are you sure ? " Kenpachi questioned the pink haired Vice Captain.

" You're sure you want to trust her with directions ? She's not very good with directions " Ikkaku stated.

" Shut up pinball head ! " Yachiru replied as she spits at Ikkaku's head.

" You brat ! " Ikkaku shouted with a pissed off look on his face.

" Come on , Keep calm , keep calm " Yumichika replied talking to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within the Land of Rivers<strong>

Kisame and Itachi appear with Harribel to create a distraction for the Captains and other teams. Harribel is in her release form to aid Itachi and Kisame, Itachi activates his Susanoo Final form state and Kisame is in his Sharkskin form .

" Why are you using Susanoo ? " Kisame asked.

" It's to use the full extent of my power to strengthen the Jutsu " Itachi answered .

" You need to be careful, the strain of your Mangekyo Sharingan is going to be the death of you " Kisame stated.

" Don't worry too much about that Kisame, we must make sure nothing goes wrong with the mission " Itachi replied.

" Let's get to business ! " Harribel said to the group.

" Is everyone ready ? " Itachi asked.

" Crystal ! " Harribel answered .

" Roger ! " Kisame responded .

" Okay then , everybody concentrate your power " Itachi commanded as all the energy is condensed as they unleash their attacks.

" **Kirigakure** _(_霧隠れの術_Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)_ " Itachi and Kisame chanted as they combine their power to form a Jutsu to cover everything within a 30 mile radius within a thick mist.

" **Inundaciones** _( Spanish for Flood)_ " Harribel chanted while released as she stabs the ground near a river to flood the area with 30 feet of water.

" This should break up the teams ! " Kisame said to Itachi.

" We used our full power to do this diversion effort " Harribel replied as she goes back to her base state.

" This would be chaotic ! " Kisame stated as he also returns to his base state.

" Let's get back ! " Itachi replied as he deactivates his Susanoo and goes on his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within the Land of Rivers<strong>

Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Izuru are walking within the path towards Sunagakure when they see a swarm of Hollows their way and 20 Menos Grande appear.

" Menos ? " Hitsugaya said with shock.

" Someone is summoning Menos here ! " Izuru stated.

" If that's all they got, they have another thing coming " Rangiku replied as they are swarmed with Hollows.

Izuru cuts one Menos in half with a sealed sword , Hitsugaya uses his Ice Reiatsu to kill 5 of the Menos and wipes out 2 more with a sweeping slash . Several Menos charge up Ceros and blast at Rangiku but she uses Shunpo to evade it and cut 5 of them in half. 3 of the Gillians sneak up behind Izuru and fire a Cero towards him.

" **Bakudō #39 Enkosen** _( _円閘扇,_Arc Shield) " _Izuru chanted as he summons a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block the Cero blast and deflect it back at the Gillians , killing 3 more.

" Damn it, you Hollows are in our way ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he kills the last two Gillians . Then the team are attacked by 5 Adjuchas, the sky starts to fill up with mist.

" Damn it Adjuchas ! " Rangiku shouted as she fights one of the Adjuchas herself .

Rangiku's foe is a giant bull form Adjuchas that overpowers her sealed sword . Izuru is fighting an eagle like Adjuchas while Hitsugaya is stuck fighting a spider Adjuchas, bear Adjuchas and a 30 foot tall Adjuchas with two drill claws.

" I so don't have time for this ! **Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru.** _(_氷輪丸_, "Ice Ring") _" Hitsugaya shouted as he releases his Shikai.

Hitsugaya lunges his chain into the 30 foot Adjuchas arm and ripped it off with a single blow then he comes at the spider Adjuchas with a stab to its head and kills the bear Adjuchas with a Shunpo slice that cuts the bear in half, then he uses his palm to release a Reiatsu shockwave shattering the 30 foot Adjuchas into ice shards . The area around him became engulfed in a deep mist and he can't see anything.

" Rangiku, Izuru where are you ? I can't see them or hear them at all " Hitsugaya shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Team Byakuya's position<strong>

Byakuya's team encountered a thick mist which they are surrounded in , soon they see 20 Gillians and 5 Adjuchas coming at them from all directions.

" Menos and Adjuchas ? " Renji asked shocked to see the Hollows around there

" Looks like the 9 Tails is summoning a few of it's friends up ahead " Byakuya answered in his usual stoic tone

" This is going to be a problem ! " Hisagi stated.

" Everyone prepare for battle ! " Rukia replied as the first Gillian fires his Cero but Byakuya uses Shunpo to cut the Gillian's Cero and the Gillian in half.

" These guys are a nuisance ! " Byakuya said to the team in a stoic tone.

" Yeah, that was so cool brother ! " Rukia said to her older adopted brother.

" This is not time to lollygag, we need to eliminate these creatures and advance further " Byakuya replied.

" Amazing, he moved so fast that he cut the Cero and the Gillian in half in one slash " Hisagi said to himself only to see 4 Gillans surrounding him.

" Look out ! " Renji shouted .

" They're concealing themselves under this mist ,i couldn't see them coming " Hisagi said to himself as he sees 4 Menos charging up their Cero.

" **Hadō # 4 Byakurai** _(_白雷,_ White Lightning) _" Byakuya chanted as he fired 4 concentrated, powerful lightning bolts from his finger killing 4 Gillians with ease as the blast passed through their skulls as if they were hit by bullets.

" These things aren't a match for us ! " Rukia said to the team as she cuts 2 Gillians heads off with a sweeping slash .

" Is this all Aizen got ? This is pathetic " Renji arrogantly laughed as he kills 3 Gillians by cutting their legs off and then cutting them in half vertically.

" Aizen has to do better than that to divide us . A smokescreen and a few low-level Hollows isn't even cutting it " Hisagi replied as he stabs through 3 of them with just a one hand slash.

" **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui** _(_蒼火墜_, Blue Fire, Crash Down) _" Byakuya chanted as he blasts through the last 8 Gillians .

Suddenly out of the mist, the Adjuchas attack Byakuya's team . Hisagi fights a Armadillo Adjuchas that attacked him with a rolling attack but he uses a two-handed sword strike to take it out completely. Rukia is fighting a turtle like Adjuchas shooting water blast at her and Renji is fighting a Hedgehog-like Adjuchas.

"** Howl Zabimaru**(蛇尾丸,_ Snake Tail)_ " Renji chanted as he transforms his sword into a long 6-part segmented blade that pushed the monster back 300 feet and cuts it in half.

" **Dance Sode no Shirayuki** (袖白雪,_ Sleeved White Snow) _" Rukia chanted as releases her sword and then freezes the monster with a single slash.

2 surviving wing Adjuchas come at Byakuya and fire 15 Bala shots at him but he dodges then with Shunpo. They then charge towards him to attack but he stops them in their tracks.

" **Bakudo # 61 . Rikujokoro **_(_ 六杖光牢_Six Rods Prison of Light) _" Byakuya chanted as he trap both Adjuchas in the binding spell fired from both hands pointing at the monsters and then use his Shikai. " **Scatter Senbonzakura** _(_千本桜,_ Thousand Cherry Blossoms) " _Byakuya chanted as he releases his sword with a gentle touch and they burst into blood as the blades rips them to shreds.

After killing all the Hollows, everyone resheates their swords .

" That took care of all of them ! " Renji said to Byakuya.

Suddenly they hear a massive wave of water heading towards them, before they know it , a 50 foot surge of water was heading towards them.

" Crap , everyone take to the skies ! " Renji shouted but before they can jump , everyone is sucked away by the massive water wave as it cuts through several trees. Byakuya tries to grab Rukia's hand.

" Brother help me ! " Rukia shouted .

" Grab my arm ! " Byakuya shouted losing his stoic tone briefly but the Squad 6 Captain is hit by a tree and is forced to let go.

" BROTHER ! " Rukia shouted as she's washed away.

" SISTER ! " Byakuya shouted as he's also washed away.

" RUKIA ! " Renji screamed as he struggles to catch her but he's washed away by the current.

" Rukia ! " Byakuya shouted as they're all carried away by the current.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Team Kakashi position<strong>

Kakashi and Sakura arrive at the area where there's a massive thick fog blocking vision. Then they see 20 massive creatures that are the size of 10 story buildings.

" What are those things ? " Sakura asked .

" I don't know, looks rather weak given their Chakra level is barely threatening " Kakashi answered as a Menos fires a Cero from it's mouth, but Kakashi and Sakura easily evades the monsters and then Kakashi and Sakura responded with a counterattack. Kakashi kicks one in the face shattering it's mask like face to pieces and it topples and dies.

" Those things are much weaker than they look " Sakura said to Kakashi,

" That wasn't too difficult, wasn't it " Kakashi replied.

" Weird creatures, i'm sensing the exact same energy level as those Team Dosu guys back in the Chūnin exams 3 years ago " Sakura explained to Kakashi.

" Let's not waste too much energy killing these things " Kakashi replied as he goes to attack

Kakashi kicks 3 Menos down with a roundhouse kick smashing their heads off their necks. Sakura punches the monster so hard it's face concave and it exploded. 3 of them attempt to fire their blasts at Sakura but Kakashi uses Shunshin to appear in front of them and killed all 3 of them with a sweeping kunai bifurcating them. Sakura kicks one in the sides knocking it into the ground killing it and then throws a paper bomb kunai killing 5 more of them. Kakashi and Sakura then finishes of the rest with kunai and shuriken.

" That wasn't too difficult was it ? " Kakashi said to her.

" Why would the Akatsuki send such weak creatures to defend their base ? " Sakura asked Kakashi .

" They are slow and have beast-like intellect, what particular use other than a diversion could these creatures serve ? " Kakashi replied only to see themselves surrounded by 4 more humanoid monsters.

" What's going on ? " Sakura asked only for one of the Adjuchas to sneak up behind Sakura.

" Sakura behind you ! " Kakashi shouted but Sakura is punched 20 feet into a pile of rocks before she can react.

" ARRGH ! " Sakura shouted as she leans on the rock.

" We'll , we'll, isn't a bunch of puny humans here ? " said one Adjuchas with a large green body with a mask like face on.

" What are you guys ? " Kakashi asked the green Adjuchas .

" We are Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls when they are mutated like your little friend Kankurō " the Adjuchas leader answered.

" So i assume those black tall creatures we killed are also Hollows ? " Kakashi asked him.

" Those are called **Gillians,**_(_最下大虚_Lowest Great Hollow )_ they are mindless foot soldiers we command. I'm an **Adjuchas** (中級大虚_Intermediate Great Hollow)_, a human can never equal my power " The Adjuchas arrogantly gloated as he shoots another Cero at Kakashi but he uses Shunshin to appear behind him and is about to cut it's neck .

" You left your guard down " Kakashi said to the Adjuchas as he goes to stab the Adjuchas but the monster hits him with it's extended spikes.

" Fool you think we are the same as those weak Gillians , get real " the Adjuchas leader laughed only to see he hit a clone of Kakashi .

" **Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu** _(_土遁・心中斬首の術_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu) "_ Kakashi chanted as he traps the Adjuchas leader into a hole.

" What, no ! Gillians attack ! " the Adjuchas leader shouted as 5 more Gillians come to attack Kakashi only for Sakura to get back up and take all of them out with a single dropkick.

" You got to hit harder than that buddy " Sakura said to the Adjuchas.

" What the hell ? How the hell did you survive my punch ? " the Adjuchas leader shouted.

" Allow me to show you a real punch " Sakura answered as she smashes the Adjuchas with a Chakra enhanced punch which splatters the leader into pieces creating a 10 foot diameter, 3 foot deep hole in the ground filled with the smashed remains of the Adjuchas.

" They killed the leader ! " said a horse like Adjuchas.

" Get them ! " said another Adjuchas as all the Adjuchas come at Sakura .

" **Chidori** (千鳥_One Thousand Birds_) " Kakashi chanted as he dashes at 16500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH) , killing all 5 Adjuchas with attack before Sakura can blink.

" That was fast ! " Sakura said to Kakashi .

" We have no time to clown around with weak opponents " Kakashi replied.

But suddenly , a massive wave of water comes towards Kakashi and Sakura.

" Shit! It's a flood surge ! " Kakashi shouted as he tries to run but is pushed into a tree while Sakura is pushed far away .

" Damn it ! Kakashi sensei ! KAKASHI SENSEI ! " Sakura shouted as she's swept away a far distance from her partner.

" Sakura ! Just what the hell is going on here ? " Kakashi asked as he sees the floodwater recedes .

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within the Land of Rivers<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru managed to kill their Adjuchas by releasing their Shikai but Hitsugaya has gone missing within this heavy mist, it's even affecting their Denreishinki GPS.

" Where did the Captain go ? " Izuru asked .

" I don't know, he must of got lost, i doubt a few weak Menos could kill him even in sealed sword form " Rangiku answered.

Rangiku and Izuru then notice Kakashi within the mist around 500 feet from them.

" Hey Izuru, maybe we can interrogate the ninja in the mist over there for the whereabouts of the 9 Tails " Izuru stated.

" It's worth a try ! " Rangiku replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Team Kenpachi's location<strong>

Team Kenpachi arrives at a canyon area which doesn't seem like anything like a forest.

" This can't be right, the area was supposed to be a forest with a bridge, all i see here is rocks and sand " Kenpachi said to the group.

" We went the wrong way again thanks alot Yachiru " Ikkaku shouted .

" Like you're any better pinball head ! " Yachiru replied sticking her tongue out at the bald-headed 3rd seat.

" Stop calling me pinball head ! " Ikkaku shouted when suddenly Kenpachi's bells start to pick up a fairly decent spiritual power.

" Heads up guys, we have several spiritual powers coming this way and their fairly decent " Kenpachi said to the group.

" How many ? " Ikkaku asked.

" 4 of them, one of them are as strong as Renji, the other 2 are in the level of a Third seat and one as strong as a 5th seat " Kenpachi answered.

" That's all, huh , that would be a massacre in they think the can sent mere weak Chūnin after us " Ikkaku arrogantly mocked.

" Hopefully they have a beautiful guy among them ! " Yumichika replied.

" Guess we have to make do with what we got ! " Kenpachi replied as they pursued the spiritual powers looking for a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Ebisu arrives at a canyon area with Konohamaru , Kotetsu and Izumo for training.

" I can't believe we are training on top of this canyon " Konohamaru said to his trainers.

" We're all the way out here to test how much you improved " Kotetsu stated.

" The first test is the Chakra sensing test, how well you can sense Chakra and how well you can distinguish the Chakra " Ebisu explained to Konohamaru.

" Okay i'm ready ! " Konohamaru replied as he closes his eyes and tires to sense Chakra but then he freezes in fear.

" What's going on ? " Izumo asked.

" There are 4 Chakra levels that are massive and heading our way, there huge with the intent to kill " Konohamaru stated.

" Quit with the jokes , Konohamaru ! " Ebisu stated.

" I'm serious , this is really bad. There 500 meters and approaching , one of them is so huge that it's compatible to the Hokage, another one is that of a Jōunin and the other two are around the level of special Jōunin, one of them wearing lots of perfume " Konohamaru explained to his trainers.

" Crap ! " Kotetsu shouted.

" We got the flee ! " Ebisu stated when suddenly a large rock explodes and 4 figures appear in the distance.

" Too late, there here ! " Konohamaru replied.

" Ebisu, you're in serious trouble ! " Tsunade shouted revealing herself.

" We got surveillance videos of you peeking at women " Shizune said to Ebisu .

" Yeah you old pervert ! " Ino shouted grabbing him .

" I was also able to sniff your scent using my Ninken " Hana replied.

" I knew you were a pervert Esibu sensei ! " Konohamaru responded .

" You have been suspended for a week of sexual harassment . That means no training on top of the Hokage monument " Tsunade stated as they stand on top of the 5,725 foot mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 500 meters from Kenpachi's position<strong>

Gai's Team arrived within the sandy canyons within the border between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Wind.

" What is it Pakkun ? " Gai asked Pakkun.

" Someone coming ! " Pakkun replied.

" **Byakugan** _(_白眼_All Seeing White Eye) _" Neji chanted as he sees our foe.

" Where's the enemy ? " Tenten asked.

" Behind us ! " Neji replied as a massive 50 foot rock formation is destroyed revealing a very tall man with spiky hair wearing an eyepatch, a black robe with a white jacket welding a chipped rusty Nodachi .

" You ... " Gai said the strange man.

" Guy sensei , you know him ? " Lee asked .

" Who are you ? " Gai asked the guy .

" I'm Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki, i'm here to fight you to the death " Kenpachi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Meanwhile Naruto is in the forest running off ahead of the pack when he is attacked by Byakuya Kuchiki, Naruto block his first sword strike with a kunai knife

" I presume you're Naruto Uzumaki, i'm under orders by the Gotei 13 to capture you " Byakuya said to Naruto.

" Who are you guys ? " Naruto asked him.

" Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13, Byakuya Kuchiki . Don't move or you will die " Byakuya replied as he draws his blade

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the former hideout<strong>

Kakashi is then confronted by Rangiku who is behind him with her Zanpakutō drawn to his neck.

" You're a bit disappointing, you should never leave your guard down " Rangiku said to Kakashi.

" So your one the Shinigami i heard Kankurō talk about ? Interesting " Kakashi replied.

" You better tell us where the 9 Tails is at " Izuru replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 7:Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

Aizen appears at the set instead to fill in for Gin.

" Gin is busy doing a mission right now so i would be the one filling in his Place, let's talk about the Tailed Beast " Aizen said the audience as he points at the shows a picture of the Tailed Beast.

" The Tailed Beast power far outmatches most Shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively " Aizen stated as he shows a chart of the all the Tailed Beast.

" They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nines " Aizen said to the audience as he points at the picture of the One Tails and the Ninetails.

" The lower the tail number, the weaker that Tailed Beast is " Aizen stated pointing at a picture of different Tailed Beast.

" The **Jinchūriki** _(_人柱力;_ Power of Human Sacrifice) _are humans that have Tailed Beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and sometimes are more powerful than their Tailed Beasts, because they have the intelligence to use the beasts power effectively " Aizen said to the audience while sipping tea and showing Naruto on the screen.

" These Jinchūriki would be a fine weapon for me to create the **Ōken **_(_王鍵,_ King's Key)_ and take over the world . With the Shinobi and Shinigmai fighting each other, we are one step closer to achieving our goals " Aizen said to the audience drinking tea .

**(A/N: It seems like the battles have begun. Team Gai has encountered Team Kenpachi, Kakashi has encountered Team Hitsugaya and Naruto has encountered Byakuya,who will prevail in battle ? Review , Fave and Subscribe. )**


	10. Team Gai vs Team Kenpachi

**Bleach Shippūden 9: The Power of Youth vs The Power of Madness,Team Gai vs Team Kenpachi**

**(A/N:Team Gai has encountered Team Kenpachi and now a massive battle ensues )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Wind-Land of Rivers border 400 miles from <strong>**Sunagakure**

Team Gai has encountered a massive Chakra level that is unlike anything they felt in years. Kenpachi stands over them emitting a massive amount of Reiatsu . Neji's Byakugan is a bit burly just staring at his immense surge of Reiatsu.

" What an incredible amount of Chakra, it's more immense that the ones i sensed from Naruto back at the Chūnin exams also that uniform isn't an Akatsuki's robe that uniform " Neji explained to his teammates.

" Then who is this guy ? " Tenten asked while barely able to stand . Kenpachi's Reiatsu is so immense that Tenten could barely even move.

" Didn't you heard me ? I'm here to fight you to the death ! Which one of you would go first ? " Kenpachi asked the group.

" Well leave that to .. " Lee answered as he's about to jump in but Gai steps up and challenges the eyepatched manic with his own intense Chakra .

" I'm Might Gai, Konoha's most élite Jōunin the Mighty Beast Gai, have we met somewhere before ? " Gai asked Kenpachi.

" A Jōunin huh, that means you might give me a good fight here " Kenpachi answered.

" That sword , it also contains a high level of Chakra . He must be one of the 7 Ninja swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, like the one who fought Gai a few years back " Neji stated .

" That explains why he's so ridiculously strong " Tenten replied.

" I assume all of you are pretty strong . How about the four of you come at me at once ? Maybe this may make a good warm up exercise " Kenpachi asked the group of Team Gai .

" This guy, this 's no ordinary foe, he's like a Tailed Beast himself. Are all Captains like him this powerful ? " Neji said to himself.

" This looks like a good fight here " Lee answered as he goes to attack only to be stopped by Neji .

" Are you out of your mind ? There's no way we can fight this guy alone, it's doubtful if even Gai and myself can fight him and were both Jōunin " Neji explained to Lee .

" Are you insane ? We're barely standing up to this guys Chakra level " Tenten replied as her legs are shaking from the weight of Kenpachi's Reiatsu when suddenly Yachiru appears from behind Kenpachi and leaps onto Neji's shoulder.

" What the hell is she ? Her Chakra is almost similar to Lee's yet she's just a child , this is madness " Neji said to himself as he looks at Yachiru's power with his Byakugan.

" This Chakra, it's so dense that it feels like i'm drowning " Tenten said to herself as she falls to her knees.

" Look at that girl, that girl seems to be having trouble breathing Kenny " Yachiru said to the group .

" Well what do you expect ? she's the weakest one here Yachiru " Kenpachi replied.

" Hey watch your mouth, don't underestimate me " Tenten shouted angrily as she takes out her scrolls and then uses her Jutsu while flowing Chakra through her body and manages to stand up to attack.

" Tenten no ! " Neji shouted as she takes out her scrolls.

" **Sōshōryū** (双昇龍_Rising Twin Dragons Control_ ) " Tenten chanted as she summons a shower of 100 swords, 200 kunai ,and 250 shuriken. They all directly hit Kenpachi at all his 361 Chakra points but despite the dead on accuracy of those attacks . Not a single one hit him except for one big sword and even then it only lightly pierced his shoulder by an inch, the blade only managed to cause a small starch which Kenpachi removed with ease.

" Boy guess Kenny was right, that girl was the weakest of the team " Yachiru said to Neji while on his shoulders.

" Impossible , Tenten missed ! " Lee shouted.

" They didn't miss, they all hit directly however his Chakra level is so high that they couldn't even pierce his skin " Gai replied.

" Impossible , barely a starch ! " Tenten stated in shock.

" This is bad, this guy is a monster . To take that many attacks moving as fast as bullets with each blade strong enough to pierce through boulders with only a starch, this guy is a complete monster " Neji said to himself.

" Is that all you got ? This won't even be a good warm up " Kenpachi said to Tenten as he raises his sword at the brunette Kunoichi as he's about to kill her with a dashing attack.

" Shit ! Tenten is in trouble ! " Neji said to himself.

" Crap , i got to get the hell out of here " Tenten said to herself only to see Kenpachi in front of her moving at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH).

" He's fast ! " Neji said to himself .

" I can't escape ! " Tenten said to herself as Kenpachi is about to cut her in half .

" **Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_)" Neji chanted as he uses a shockwave to knock back the brute 100 feet away but Kenpachi easily regains his footing like it was a light push with not a single internal injury on him.

" Not a bad attack, but you need to do better than that " Kenpachi said to Neji only to see a basketball size spike ball with exploding tags on it thrown by Tenten .

" Take this Tenten's special kunai bomb ! " Tenten shouted the 3 foot bomb explodes destroying everything within a 50 foot radius.

" Nice going Tenten ! " Neji said to Tenten .

" Thanks ! " Tenten replied .

" Silly Bishie eyes, Kenny isn't dead. You need to use a stronger move than that " Yachiru responded as Kenpachi emerges out of the smoke.

The smoke clears up to reveal that hundreds of those spike shrapnel punched 4 inch wide 5 foot deep holes within every rock formation within that 50 foot radius and even created a 16 foot diameter, 4 foot deep crater Kenpachi is standing on but the blast didn't even put a starch on him despite releasing 625 Pounds of TNT explosive force.

" That was my best weapon and he doesn't even have a starch on him " Tenten stated in shock.

" No kidding this guy is using his Chakra to shield from out attack, he's condensing his Chakra as some sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents " Neji explained to the team.

" To use that much Chakra to block Tenten's attacks and Neji's air palm, that means where in for a good fight " Gai replied smiling .

" You guys can't hurt Kenny with such weak attacks " Yachiru said to the team.

" It's time we stop playing around ! " Kenpachi replied as he gets ready to fight .

" Don't underestimate us, we came to find the kidnappers of Gaara, just who are you guys ? " Neji asked the eyepatch man with the psychotic grin.

" Blah blah ! You're noisy ! Just come on and fight already. It's best if all four of you come together. If you four surround me and attack at once, maybe one of you will actually wound me " Kenpachi arrogantly stated.

Suddenly two more people arrive at the scene, Ikkaku and Yumichika rush to where Kenpachi is at. Both of them are a bit exhausted from the run.

" You plan on taking all of them on in a fight ? That's not fair " Ikkaku complained.

" You guys are late, why didn't you idiots come here sooner ? " Kenpachi asked his team members.

" You were running too fast as usual " Ikkaku replied.

" This is just another example of your insanity " Yumichika stated .

" Sanity ? Worthless things like that, i never had them for as long as i can remember ! " Kenpachi replied laughing.

" This guy is totally out of his mind ! " Gai responded.

" Yeah like you have room to talk, you're the same madman who makes us run 500 laps around Konoha every morning " Tenten stated.

" This eye patched manic is just as sane as you Gai " Neji replied.

" Come on Kenpachi, let me have that pretty boy with the grey eyes " Yumichika said to Kenpachi.

" Faggot ! " Neji replied grossed out by Yumichika flirting with him .

" My, my, someone seems a bit homophobic . The hard to get ones are always the horniest and hottest ones " Yumichika stated licking his lips

" Sorry but my clan has a stance against Homosexuals, besides you can't possibly fight me with such a weak Chakra level " Neji replied back at him.

" Aren't we feisty ? I'm 5th Seated officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, Yumichika Ayasegawa what is your name ? " Yumichika asked Neji.

" Jōunin of Squad 3, Neji Hyūga of the Hyūga clan " Neji answered as he dashes at Yumichika moving so fast that Yumichika barely has time to react.

" He's too fast for me to fight ! " Yumichika said to himself as he struggles to move but Tenten throws a smoke bomb between Neji and Yumichika.

" What are you doing Tenten ? " Neji asked his partner.

" Neji let me fight this purple hair guy " Tenten answered.

" Go ahead, he's too weak. Gai might need my help against this big brute " Neji replied.

" And i will take Bushy brow Jr here as well " Ikkaku stated.

" Very well , i would be happy to fight you " Lee replied happily.

" So you want to fight too ? Fine, you can have them, but fight elsewhere. If you get in my way, i 'll chop you up first by mistake " Kenpachi said to his teammates.

" Thank you sir ! " Yumichika and Ikkaku replied.

" Allow me to assist you Gai against this brute " Neji asked Gai.

" Denied Neji , this is a one on one fight . Remember the motto of our squad ? When there are enough foes in the battlefield, we fight one on one " Gai explained to Neji.

" But Gai he might be too strong for either of us alone, we have a better chance attacking as a team " Neji stated.

" Just stay back for a while . When i'm defeated, you get to fight him " Gai replied.

" Fine! " Neji replied back as he backs down only for Yachiru to jump on his back .

" Can i watch the fight with this guy there ? " Yachiru asked .

" Sure but keep your distance and bug eyes, do anything to her and you're going to be the first one to die " Kenpachi answered.

" Don't worry, i don't hurt children ! " Neji stated.

" Good , keep it that way ! " Kenpachi replied as he prepares to fight Gai.

" Let's get out of Kenny's way ! " Yachiru said to Neji as she drags Neji to a hill 600 meters from Gai and Zaraki's position.

" This little girl is strong. She's able to lift a grown man so easily and her Chakra level is on the level of a Jōunin . Even if i got into a fight with her, there's no guaranteeing that i can beat her and then there's the Captain. His power level is almost as high as the current Hokage. They seem to be playing around with us for now and let's hope it stays that way but even then , can Gai beat someone with all that hidden power ? " Neji said to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Naruto and Byakuya stare down at each other and Naruto notices a sword in Byakuya's hand.

" Who are you and what do you want with me and Gaara ? " Naruto asked Byakuya.

" I already told you boy that i'm Captain Byakuya Kuchiki , the reason we are after you is because you process the 9 Tailed Demon Fox " Byakuya stoically answered

" So you're the rotten bastards who took Gaara ? Where are you hiding him ? " Naruto shouted.

" That's none of your concern, come with me quietly or i would use force, the gap in our powers is obvious " Byakuya stoically stated with an arrogant tone as he raises his white Reiatsu.

" This guy is strong ! " Naruto said to himself as he pulls out his kunai and is about to attack but before he can react Byakuya appears behind him and attacks with a swift slash that cuts Naruto's kunai and cuts him across the chest. Naruto falls to the ground as Byakuya draws back his sword Naruto is on the ground .

" Disappointing, but then again a mere Genin could never compare himself to someone who's a Jōunin " Byakuya said to Naruto while pushing his hair back but he then sees he hit a log.

" It's far from over ! " Naruto replied as he appears behind Byakuya holding a kunai knife behind his back.

" Impossible ! " Byakuya stated in shock trying to retain his stoic tone as Naruto stabs Byakuya from behind with a kunai knife.

" Gotcha ! " Naruto shouted only to see he actually hit a piece of paper.

" Not bad, i can see why you're considered a Shinobi " Byakuya said to Naruto as he holds his blade towards Naruto's neck from behind.

" So you used Substitution Jutsu as well ? " Naruto asked Byakuya.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. Utsusemi** (空蝉; _Cicada, referencing their molting_) . It allows me for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to me by my teacher " Byakuya explained to Naruto with slight anger in his stoic tone as he thinks of Yoruichi.

" Doesn't matter, i'll defeat you and rescue Gaara " Naruto replied as it's revealed Byakuya was holding on to a clone.

" Another clone ? " Byakuya asked as he see Naruto come at him with his kunai.

" I'll kick your ass and rescue Gaara ! " Naruto shouted as he glows with blue Chakra as he clashes his kunai with Byakuya's Zanpakutō.

" I'll defeat you and bring you to the Soul Society " Byakuya replied as his Zanpakutō glows pink.

The auras collide and creates a 20 foot collision wave causing all the trees and rocks around them to get destroyed and creates a bright light that can be seen from 1,600 feet away .

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Wind-Land of Rivers border<strong>

Gai and Kenpachi stare down at each other . Both of them release so much energy that the rocks around them start to shake a bit.

" So you're much stronger than i expected ? I'll give you an edge , you can hit me anywhere you want " Kenpachi said to Gai opening up his shirt and showing off his chest.

" So it's my turn to attack ? Not very smart to leave up your guard down " Gai answered as he goes to ball up his fist and does a lunging punch hitting Kenpachi dead center in the chest, however the force of the punch the blow causes his hand to bleed no sooner he hits Kenpachi's chest .

" Is that all you got ? " Kenpachi asked Gai.

" You're no joke, you're just as strong as you look . Guess these weak punches won't work " Gai stated as he punches a nearby 30 foot diameter boulder and effortlessly shatters it. The same punch that failed to starch or bruise Kenpachi is capable of effortlessly shattering boulders the size of houses.

" I see so you're holding back to make the fight more intense. I admire that , in fact let's make this fight as long as possible, or at least until i get the rust off this sword " Kenpachi said to Gai.

" Better get ready , i'm about to get serious ! " Gai replied as he goes to remove his weighs on top of a 50 foot rock and drops them on the ground creating a massive 5 foot deep crater.

" Weights , so you have some form of limiter ? " Kenpachi asked Gai .

" You can think of it that way ! " Gai answered as he dashes moving at 18,333.3 ft/sec (12,500 MPH ) and punches Kenpachi through a massive rock causing him to lose a few teeth.

" Now that's what i'm talking about ! " Kenpachi shouted in joy as he gets back up and recovers from the strike.

Kenpachi then hits the ground with his sword , releasing an immense Reiatsu tidal wave over 100 feet high and across like an arc coming at Gai. Gai blocks the attack using both his arms in a guarding position. His wrists are slightly burned by the Reiatsu, ten 50 foot rock formations were leveled from the wave as it stretches 1,000 feet around Kenpachi.

" Not bad, but let's see if you can keep ! " Gai replied as he uses Shunshin to appear behind Kenpachi goes to punch him but Kenpachi uses his sword to block the punch.

" Did you think i couldn't follow your speed ? " Kenpachi asked Gai.

" You need to move a bit faster than that to catch me " Gai answered as he moves at high speeds.

Kenpachi swings his sword vertically but Gai dodges the attack but Gai dodges it the attack and edge of the sword with his elbow but his elbow gets a light cut. Kenpachi then leaps in the air for a jump slash but Gai dodges the attack and goes for an attack.

" **Dynamic Entry** (ダイナミック・エントリー_Dainamikku Entorii_) " Gai chanted as he performs a jump kick aimed at Kenpachi's chest but Kenpachi catches his foot .

" Gotcha ! " Kenpachi replied as he raises his sword with his right arm while holding Gai's right foot with his left arm and cuts Gai's shoulder with a powerful slash that causes a 50 foot long , 5 foot deep fissure in the ground. Gai escapes last-minute to avoid being cut in half.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Gai said to himself .

" You managed to dodge just a split second before the hit landed on you , you really are fast " Kenpachi stated.

" And you're very powerful, just dodging the blade 10 feet from you and i got this wound , had you hit me directly, i would be cut in half " Gai replied holding on to his shoulder.

" This should be fun ! " Kenpachi responded as he surrounds himself with golden Reiatsu and Gai is surrounding himself with a light green Chakra aura.

* * *

><p><strong>600 meters north from the border<strong>

Neji and Yachiru are watching the fight between Kenpachi and Gai as the canyon valley is engulfed in their Reiatsu/Chakra mixture.

" What an intense Chakra, i haven't seen Gai go all out like this since he competes against Kakashi " Neji said to himself.

" Boy Kenny is really having fun there ! " Yachiru said to Neji.

" My concern however is this little girl, she's far from ordinary. Tenten who is equal to a Special Jōunin can barely stand up to this much spiritual power yet this little girl could just do it with ease, for her to withstand the clash of two Jōunin, she must be .. " Neji said to himself but Yachiru gives him candy.

" Hey you remind me of this cute guy that hangs with Kenny " Yachiru said to Neji .

" Who are you and more importantly, why is it that i sense more spiritual energy than physical energy? It's almost like your body is made from Chakra entirely ?" Neji asked her.

" Lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, Yachiru Kusajishi " Yachiru answered.

* * *

><p><strong>600 meters west from the border<strong>

Meanwhile at the other side. Rock Lee and Ikkaku are preparing to fight each other. Ikkaku does his lucky dance in preparation for his battle .

" Luc-Luc- -lu-lulu-lucky, how am i lucky ? I am lucky , not so lucky but me that's why i said me, lucky lucky lucky me " Ikkaku said to Lee as he dances around on his toes and then does a handstand with the sheathe of his sword and holds his sword in a guarding position.

" That is a cool dance, it seems you're a formidable foe, let us battle like warriors " Lee replied while in battle position.

" This kid is speaking my language for once ! " Ikkaku said to himself smiling.

" Here i come ! " Lee said to Ikkaku as he dashes at the bald-headed Shinigmai .

" Bring it on ! " Ikkaku replied as he goes to fight Lee .

They both dash at each other and come at each other. Ikkaku takes out his sword and lunges with his sword holding the blade with his left hand . Lee dodges the blade and throws a punch towards Ikkaku but the 3rd Seat blocks with his sheath in his right hand. They clash attacks 5 times before Lee goes for a high kick but Ikkaku evades in and goes for a backflip slash.

" You dodged it, you move well kid ! " Ikkaku said to Lee .

" Same to you, using your sword and sheath in combat, you are a genius at Kenjutsu " Lee replied as he comes at Ikkaku again.

Lee attacks with another series of high kicks and low kicks but Ikkaku blocks them with his sheath . Rock Lee dodges the sword strike and nearly hits Ikkaku with an axe kick and follows up with a rear spinning low kick which knocks Ikkaku's sheathe of his hand.

" Damn, this kid is pretty fast ! " Ikkaku said to himself .

" He's going to be tough ! " Rock Lee replied to himself as he throws a punch but Ikkaku blocks it with his blade .

" He's also strong enough to attack my blade barehanded without any deep cuts " Ikkaku said to himself as he then gets hit by Lee's left hand that sends him flying 20 feet high but he recovers by standing on the air and lunges at Lee with a diving lunge strike knocking the Bushy Brow Shinobi 20 feet across a 50 foot rock formation.

" That was a good hit ! " Rock Lee said to Ikkaku.

" You're pretty good kid. How about i get your name kid ? " Ikkaku asked Lee.

" Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast , Chūnin of Konohagakure and Taijutsu specialist Rock Lee " Rock Lee answered.

" 3rd Seat of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. Ikkaku Madarame, you're an interesting guy " Ikkaku stated.

" No one told me that before ! " Rock Lee replied enthusiastically.

" You're certainly a talented fighter, let's see what you got kid " Ikkaku said to Lee with a simile.

" I'll be glad to have an honorable duel with you " Lee replied.

" I like your style, now this is what i live for " Ikkaku responded happily as he clashes with Lee.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Wind-Land of Rivers border<strong>

Meanwhile, Gai is fighting Kenpachi, They continued to clash attacks with each other. Kenpachi swings his sword at him and comes at him with a powerful strike.

" **Severe Leaf Hurricane**( 木ノ葉大旋風 _Konoha Daisenpū_) " Gai chanted as he does a spinning back kick, with such speed that not even Kenpachi can follow Gai's movement, smashing Kenpachi with overwhelming strength. The attack creates a bruise across Kenpachi's chest just form the force wave.

" What ? " Kenpachi asked himself shocked to see himself damaged by Gai's kick .

" Sorry but i have a long life still left in me ! " Gai said to Kenpachi but the eyepatch Captain is grinning at the fact Gai hit him with a strong attack capable of bruising him.

" Now that is what i look forward too, yeah this is getting real interesting, this is where the fun begins " Kenpachi shouted as his spiritual power increases and he comes at Gai.

" This guy really is tough ! " Gai said to himself as he sees Kenpachi get back up.

" **Mōda** (猛打, _Heavy Blow)_ **# 15 Poseidon no Chōseki**(ポセイドンの潮汐_Poseidon's Tide_ ) " Kenpachi chanted as he spins around his sword in a hammer throwing stance generating immense amounts of energy around his blade.

" **Severe Leaf Hurricane**( 木ノ葉大旋風 _Konoha Daisenpū_) " Gai countered by countering the move with his kick causing another collision wave smashing more rocks launching both of them 100 feet in the air.

Gai and Kenpachi continue there fast paced fighting in the air . Gai uses a flying kick to hit Kenpachi but the Squad 11 Captain blocks with his sword. Kenpachi goes for a horizontal slash but the Team 3 leader dodges the attack. Gai tries to punch Kenpachi but Kenpachi grabs his right hand , but Gai does a high kick that knocks Kenpachi's Zanpakutō off his right hand and knocks him back in the air . He lifts the sword with his hands and comes at Kenpachi with it but the Reiatsu burns Gai's hands.

" You fool, only i can wield a Zanpakutō, not a human " Kenpachi said to Gai.

" I see, shouldn't wield weapons that i don't know how to use , that's why i'll use my own " Gai replied as he takes out a pair of Nu-chunks in his hand and then swings them around counter clock wise on his right hand then switches it with his left hand then switches the weapon around his hands 5 times and then releases a shockwave with the Nu-chunks that destroys several small rocks within an 50 foot radius and cracks large rock formation.

" Excellent, this should be interesting ! " Kenpachi replied with his sword drawn out.

" I would hate to disappoint you " Gai responded as he goes to attack Kenpachi.

" It's been a while since i faced such a powerful foe, my sword has been sharpen form the intense Reiatsu . Let's really begin, shall we? " Kenpachi shouted as he dashes towards him with a psychotic look on his face .

* * *

><p><strong>600 meters east from the border<strong>

Tenten and Yumichika prepare to fight each other within the grasslands leading to a forest nearby which is the Land of Rivers.

" Is that Gai's Nunchucks ? this Kenpachi guy must be very strong. Just being 2,000 feet of him i can sense his immense Chakra " Tenten said to herself.

" Looks like the Captain is really at it, it might be dangerous to stay here for too long, therefore i must dispose of you and get to that hunk " Yumichika said to Tenten.

" You really are hardheaded. He's no interested in men Besides you think you can beat me uh.. who are you anyways ? " Tenten asked Yumichika.

" 5th Seated officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, Yumichika Ayasegawa " Yumichika answered .

" Weapon Specialist and Chūnin of Squad 3 of Konohagakure Tenten " Tenten stated.

" You really have the worse taste in clothes, how tacky " Yumichika said to Tenten .

" What was that ? You shouldn't be talking with that tacky orange collar " Tenten replied.

" OH THAT'S IT BITCH TIME FOR YOU TO DIE ! " Yumichika shouted as he swings his sword at Tenten but Tenten summons a sword from her scroll to clash with his attacks. Yumichika then comes at her with a vertical slash but Tenten dodges his attacks. She then throws a smoke bomb at him and blinds Yumichika.

" What the hell is this ? I can't see, my beautiful eyes ! " Yumichika shouted trying to rub his eyes as Tenten throws 10 shuriken and 5 kunai .Yumichika counters by dodging them with Shunpo. He then sees her use a chain on him and hooks onto his arm and throws him 120 feet westward into a tree.

" Take this ! " Tenten shouted as she throws 200 shuriken at Yumichika forcing him to use Shunpo and dodge the blades as they all hit the tree . Yumichika then comes at her with his Zanpakuto slash to her face but she blocks his attack with her Chain Wind Staff.

" Damn, how much weapons does this girl have ? She used swords, then kunai , then shaken and now a staff " Yumichika stated to himself.

" What's wrong, you think that one weapons can contend against my hundreds of blades " Tenten mocked him.

" I see so you have a ton of weaponry, no matter i'll just have to end this fast then . **Bloom Fuji Kujaku** (藤孔雀, _Wisteria Peacoc_k) " Yumichika chanted as he transforms his blade by running his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. It takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade , or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades.

" What ? His weapon transformed ? " Tenten said to herself with shock but before she can react , Yumichika uses Shunpo to appear behind her and she has a deep cut on her chest and she bleeds out badly.

" What was that ? Did you get slower ? " Yumichika asked as he stands behind Tenten with blood on his Shikai .

" What happened ? " Tenten said to herself as she falls onto the ground.

" You see , you might have alot of weapons but no human weapon can compare to our Zanpakutō " Yumichika said to the Chūnin-level kunoichi .

" Zanpakutō ? " Tenten asked holding on to her chest while standing back up.

" A **Zanpakutō** (斬魄刀 S_oul-Cutter Sword_) is the main weapon of the Shinigami . We all carry a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power. No matter how powerful you are or how many weapons you have, it pales in comparison to a Zanpakutō " Yumichika explained to Tenten .

" How did you become so fast ? " Tenten asked.

" You see a Zanpakutō unlike your Ninja tools which is limited in power, our Zanpakutō can increase ones power drastically between 5 to 10 times as well as gain special powers as well once we go into **Shikai** (始解,_ Initial Release_) " Yumichika explained to Tenten .

* * *

><p><strong>600 meters west from the border<strong>

Rock Lee and Ikkaku continue their fight . they collide attacks with each other , Ikkaku exchange punches and kicks with Lee as well as his slashes with Lee's powerful Taijutsu. Lee does a dashing punch that levels a 50 foot rock formation but the bald-headed 3rd seat leaps in the air and switches the sheathe that was in his right hand to his left hand.

" He switched his scabbard to his left ? " Lee said to himself in shock as Ikkaku shouts out his attack.

" **Mōda # 5 Katatehanma **(片手ハンマ _Single Handed Hammer_) " Ikkaku chanted as he hits down Lee generating immense force into the slash.

Lee's face is cut from the attack with a gash going from his forehead to his left cheek, covering his right eye with blood and concaving the ground 2 feet deep. Ikkaku then taunts Lee into switching around his sword and scabbard .

" He got me good ! " Lee said to himself.

" Damn , i missed ? I was trying to chop off your head " Ikkaku asked Lee.

" What a guy, he used simple attacks to make it appear he was using a predictable pattern but he was really trying to catch me off guard " Lee said to himself.

" Come on, let's get serious ! " Ikkaku stated.

" Very well it's time i open the First Gate " Lee replied as he unrolls his bandage and then uses the first gate.

" First Gate ? " Ikkaku asked as he sees Lee get serious .

" **First Gate : Gate of Opening** (開門, _Kaimon_) " Lee chanted as he removes the bandages and runs around Ikkaku. The bald-headed 3rd seat is then surrounded by Lee moving at 1126.4 ft/sec (768 MPH) in a circle.

" Crap the kid is moving at the speed of sound, how can a human be this fast ? " Ikkaku stated to himself when he's suddenly kicked in the face and then kicked 5 times again until he is over 300 feet high then Lee wraps his bandages around Ikkaku and then spins around at supersonic speeds.

"** Primary Lotus** (表蓮華_Omote Renge_) " Lee chanted as he's about to drill the bald-headed 3rd seat into the ground.

" **Grow Hōzukimaru** (鬼灯丸, _Demon Light_) " Ikkaku shouted last second before Lee piledrives him into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed creating a 20 foot crater in the ground . Lee gets back up and sees Ikkaku down on the ground.

" I did it i won ! " Lee said to himself only to get hit by Ikkaku's Shikai . Ikkaku's Zanpakutō transformed into a naginata(spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also has a red horsehair tassel.

" How did you survive my Primary Lotus ? " Lee asked with shock.

" Simple my man, once i released my Shikai, it canceled out your attacks effects " Ikkaku answered with blood coming out of his head.

" Shikai ? " Lee asked .

" My speed and power is now 5 times greater than yours " Ikkaku replied as he uses Shunpo to move at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH) to appear behind Lee and attack him cutting his check.

" His speed has gotten much faster ! " Lee said to himself as he dodges a lunging strike aimed as his face by only a few inches and barely evades a thrusting strike.

" Don't misjudge my attacks ! " Ikkaku stated.

" I'm aware of your long-range spear attacks " Lee replied as he goes to attack.

" That's not it ! " Ikkaku shouted as he goes to hold his weapon up high.

" Now's my chance ! " Lee said to himself as he dodges a vertical lunging strike.

" He thinks dodging alone is going to help him " Ikkaku said to himself.

" **Dynamic Entry** (ダイナミック・エントリー_Dainamikku Entorii_) " Rock Lee chanted as he uses dynamic entry to attack Ikkaku but the 3rd seat extends his Shikai.

" **Split Hōzukimaru** " Ikkaku chanted as he separates his naginata into 3 sectioned pole and hits Lee with a flail like attack. Ikkaku nearly hits Lee's head with his Shikai but the Bushy Brow Chūnin blocks with his right foot.

" ARRGH ! " Lee shouted in pain as he holds his right foot .

" I thought i warned you not to misread my Shikai . It's not a spear but a 3 pong pole. It hurts doesn't it ? You probably can't Kick with that leg of yours after an attack like that " Ikkaku explained to Lee as Lee tries to stand up.

" I can still fight ! " Lee replied as he kicks a large 20 foot rock smashing it to pieces producing the force of 3.44 tons of TNT.

" He can still fight even with his broken ! " Ikkaku said to himself shocked to see Rock Lee kick with his wounded hand and smash through a giant rock with it ease.

" **Second Gate : Gate of Healing **(休門, _Kyūmon_) " Lee chanted as he increases his physical strength and temporarily re-energizes his body. His body is surrounded by an orange-yellow aura .

" So his spiritual power has increased ? It's best i increase my own power " Ikkaku said to himself as he glows with red Reiatsu and then dashes to attack Lee . Ikkaku still hits Rock Lee with his attack but Lee goes for his counter.

"** Leaf Whirlwind **" Rock Lee chanted as he goes to kick Ikkaku but it's blocked by Ikkaku's Shikai . Lee lands a left kick on his right arm and breaks the bald-headed Shinigami's right arm.

" Damn, that attack broke my arm in five different places " Ikkaku said to himself as he retracts his pole and narrowly hits Lee with the but of the spear.

" **Severe Leaf Hurricane**( 木ノ葉大旋風_Konoha Daisenpū _) " Lee chanted as he uses a powerful kick to chop down a small 20 foot rock Ikkaku is standing on to bring Ikkaku down .

Ikkaku regains balance and hits Rock Lee down with another lunge of his Shikai , the force of the blow pushes Lee back 300 feet southward into a 200 foot rock formation . Ikkaku spins around his Shikai as he aims an attack at him and hits Lee's right leg. Rock Lee is barely able to get up from his injures.

" Hey, what's wrong what happened to all that fight you had ? Hōzukimaru can transform at will, what a disappointment you turned out to be " Ikkaku arrogantly taunted.

" Damn it , the strain of my Inner Gates is weakening my body " Lee said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 600 meters north from the border<strong>

Neji senses everyone in trouble.

" Tenten is in trouble and so is Lee , how powerful are these Shinigami ? " Neji asked himself.

" Go Kenny chan ! Come on Yumi and right on Baldly " Yachiru shouted.

" I got to aid my teammates, i can't sit here any longer " Neji shouted as he goes to aid them but Yachiru appears to him with a sword drawn out using Shunpo to move at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH).

" Don't interfere with Kenny's fights or my friends, wait your turn meanie " Yachiru stated as she holds her then releases an immense amounts of spiritual energy in the form of a large, pink, angry cat face.

" This girl is releasing twice as much Chakra as Tenten and Lee's opponents combined and she hasn't even released her Zanpakutō yet. In fact Gai's opponent hasn't even released his Zanpakutō yet,we have enough problems with the big guy, the last thing i need is another Jōunin level opponent, might as well just play along with her for now " Neji said to himself .

" Sit back down ! " Yachiru stated ,

" Fine I'll just sit back ! " Neji replied to her as he watches helplessly as his opponents overwhelm his team.

* * *

><p><strong>600 meters east from the border<strong>

Yumichika easily manages to overpower Tenten with each strike. Tenten defends herself with a spike ball but Yumichika easily rips through then comes at her with a slash but she barely dodges the strike.

" Looks like you haven't learned your lesson, i told you your tricks won't work on me . I suppose i should compliment you that you've done well, for an ugly person " " Yumichika stated arrogantly .

" Shut the hell up ! " Tenten shouted as she throws 4 kunai but Yumichika cuts them with ease and performs a jump slash that destroys 3 trees.

" Hahahaha ! You're attacks are useless ! " Yumichika laughed .

" These guys are getting even stronger ! " Tenten said to herself while she's holding on to her badly cut chest. She then summons a sword to come at Yumichika and cuts his chest but her hands get damaged and the blade breaks on him.

" Pathetic, you really are weak human. You think you can compete with us ? When two spiritual beings collide, the side with weaker spiritual pressure will get hurt . All of your weapons have no real spiritual power behind them, that's why you can't cut me anymore " Yumichika explained to Tenten as he slashes at her but Tenten dodges the attack.

" You're one annoying piece of shit you know that ! " Tenten replied as she jumps in the air and opens up her scroll and unleashes a barrage of kunai but Yumichika dodges it using Shunpo at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH) then appears behind Tenten and cuts her back with a vertical slash.

" It's a law of nature that the ugly shall envy the beautiful , now you will die ! Yumichika said to the brunette Kunoichi as he goes for the killing blow but he misses then Tenten hits him in the left arm with her Bo.

" AGGH, how did you injure me ? " Yumichika asked as his arm is badly broken in three places.

" Did you really think i was going at full power ? I wasn't expecting such a massive power increase, you should have killed me while you were busy taunting me " Tenten answered as her body glows with a light pink aura . Then Tenten then comes at Yumichika with a series of vertical strikes, forcing Yumichika into the defensive . She performs double side swipes and a lunge towards him.

" Her speed and power increased but that's impossible, how could a mere human's weapons even equal a Zanpakutō ? " Yumichika said to himself blocking her attacks.

" It's not how powerful your weapon is, its how skilled you are with the weapon that counts " Tenten answered as she throws her Bo which then gains a retractable blade turning the Bo into a spear. Yumichika dodges the spear only to see it's attached to wire strings and she pulls it to hit Yumichika from behind.

" Damn it, this human is skilled, she could move that weapon with such skill not even my Shikai is working " Yumichika stated as he tries to cut her but misses as Tenten uses Shunshin to move at 2,200 ft/sec (1,500 MPH) and hits him with the Bo and then summons another weapon.

" Take this ! " Tenten shouted as she throws a Kusarigama at Yumichika but Yumichika uses his Shikai to block the attack . Yumichika then sees Tenten wield a 8 foot high 400 pound spike Kanabō to shatter Yumichika's Shikai with overwhelming force .

" Impossible, she shattered my Shikai ! " Yumichika shouted as he is sent flying 1,000 feet eastward into the forest. Tenten uses Shunshin to get towards him covering the

" Looks like you have been defeated, give up. You're lucky to even be alive after a strike of that power, i put everything i got in that hit " Tenten said to Yumichika .

" I refuse to give up , if anything i must thank you for getting me this far, now i can unveil my true power without anyone knowing about it " Yumichika replied smiling.

" What are you talking about ? " Tenten asked.

" **Split and Deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku** (瑠璃色孔雀, _Azure Peacock_) " Yumichika chanted as his Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple vines move to grapple and ensnare Tenten .

" What the hell is this ? " Tenten shouted shocked and horrified as she struggles to break out the vines.

" It's pointless to break out, behold my true power ! " Yumichika replied as Tenten started to notice buds are coming out of it.

" Buds ? They're growing ! " Tenten asked shocked to see then growing .

" You're Reiatsu or what you Shinobi call Chakra is flowing into them " Yumichika answered .

" What ? " Tenten stated.

" The flowers are using your Reiatsu as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu you emit to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, killing them in the process, Your time runs out when my flowers bloom Tenten " Yumichika explained to Tenten as the flowers start to grow.

" So you held back this attack, why ? " Tenten questioned the purple haired Shinigmai .

" I'm a member of the Eleventh Division - the Gotei 13's specialized combat division. It's full of idiots obsessed with putting their lives on the line. Thanks to the style of our division, there's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our Zanpakutō have to be direct-combat types. Just having a Kidō-type Zanpakutō is enough to get a guy labelled a coward. I don't want any of my fellows in the Eleventh Division to see this Zanpakutō's ability ,especially not Ikkaku or my Captain. That's why i had to thank you when you knocked me far way you had not done that , then no matter what happened in this battle, i would never have released my Zanpakutō. Even if i were to lose and die at your hands " Yumichika explained to the brunette Kunoichi.

" I only got seconds to act here, i need to think of way out " Tenten thinks to herself while the flowers are already half bloomed.

" Any last words ? " Yumichika asked.

" That's it ! " Tenten replied as she grabs a paper bomb and throws it at the vines and detonates it, then using her free right arm picks up the sword and cuts the other vines off. Tenten however is drained of most of her Chakra.

" Impossible, you broke out of my strongest attack . Just what are you ? " Yumichika shouted as he stares at her with shock.

" I'm the weapons specialist of Team Gai, don't underestimate me ! " Tenten replied.

" I guess we have no choice but to end this in one attack " Yumichika stated as his Zanpakutō revert back to it's original Shikai state and he is surrounded in a lime green Reiatsu.

" Very well then ! " Tenten replied as she summons a ball and chain similar to Omaeda's Gegetsuburi while surrounding herself in a pink Chakra aura.

Tenten and Yumichika charge at each other with a final attack. They dash at full speed and go 300 feet across each other clashing in their final attack . Tenten falls to her knees with another slash across her chest with her buns gone and her hair to her face.

" Looks like i still win in the end ! Did you expect an ugly clumsy chain that breaks so easily to be useful in a high-speed clash ? Please what an ugly way to end a battle then again you are ugly and nothing compared to my beauty " Yumichika arrogantly gloated as he grabs the spike ball to see it's really a kunai bomb.

" Let's...see how beautiful you look ...in hell ! " Tenten replied as the she goes behind a rock for cover.

" NOOOOOO... ! " Yumichika shouted as he tries to run from the blast but it's too late.

The explosion destroys everything within a 50 foot radius while sending spike shrapnel as far as 625 feet away. All the trees within a 625 foot radius were destroyed by the explosive kunai spike shrapnel. Yumichika is severely wounded losing a left leg in the blast and suffering serious burns on his head. Tenten struggles to get back force of this explosive generates 1.56 Tons of explosive force ,leaving behind a 27 foot diameter ,7 foot deep crater .

" Damn.. i'm feeling dizzy.." Tenten shouted notices that the Shinigami is fading from her vision .

" Damn ... that ...bitch ! " Yumichika shouted as he struggles to stand but collapses.

" Someone...Help...I'm dying ! " Tenten shouted as she struggles to stay alive.

* * *

><p><strong>600 meters west from the border<strong>

Rock Lee senses a rapidly fading power .

" It's Tenten , her Chakra is rapidly fading. I must defeat this guy and save her " Rock Lee said to himself .

" Where's Yumichika ? I can't sense his Reiatsu, you don't think that girl might have killed him ? " Ikkaku stated to himself.

" I need to end this and save Tenten ! " Lee said to himself as Lee comes at Ikkaku but the bald headed Shinigmai punches Lee 50 feet away.

" I have to end you already, this fight has dragged on long enough " Ikkaku stated.

" Agreed, it's time we end this ! " Lee replied while he jumps on top of a 50 foot rock and removes the weights .

" Weights huh ? That's not going to make much of a difference in power " Ikkaku arrogantly gloated only to see Lee drop the weights creating a shockwave that leaves a 5 foot deep crater in the ground. Ikkaku is shocked by the face he can carry that much weights.

" Now i can move much easier ! " Lee stated.

" How can that kid move in those weighs ? Those heavy compact weighs each weigh a ton " Ikkaku asked himself with a shocked look on his face.

Rock Lee then moves at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) just running . Ikkaku barely blocks the first strike but Lee then appears him and delivers a roundhouse kick that Ikkaku barely escaped using Shunpo, then he is almost hit with a punch then Lee appears behind him and delivers a devastating punch knocking the bald headed 3rd seat 150 feet into a pile of rocks. Ikkaku swings his Shikai towards Lee but Lee moves so fast he catches Ikkaku's Shikai with his bare hand and removes it's feathers.

" Is this yours ? " Lee asked Ikkaku holding on to his feathers.

" Impossible ! He took Hōzukimaru with his bare hand " Ikkaku said to himself shocked at Lee's improved speed .

Rock Lee then throws a punch which Ikkaku barely blocked with his Shikai. Rock Lee moves so fast Ikkaku can barely block the second flying kick . Ikkaku almost lost his head to a knife edge chop, . Ikkaku blocks with his Shikai but his Shikai is broken by a powerful haymaker which hits him in the torso which causes blood to spill out his chest.

" This can't be, he broke Hōzukimaru ! " Ikkaku said to himself as he coughs up blood.

" You lost, please don't try to fight back ! " Lee said to Ikkaku as he sees Ikkaku preparing to fight again.

" I guess you think it's over huh but your dead wrong my friend, as long i can hold my sword, i can fight you " Ikkaku replied.

" If you try to fight again, you will die ! " Lee stated

" No chance , i'm not done yet , Listen up and follow me because i can't let anyone else see this technique " Ikkaku said to Lee.

" Why can't you show me this here ? " Lee asked.

" Because this is something only a worthy opponent can see " Ikkaku answered as he dashes at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH)

" Very well then ! " Lee replied as he follows Ikkaku and they head to another location. After 30 seconds they arrive 10 miles from Kenpachi and Gai's battle position.

" Finally i can beat you with all my power ! " Ikkaku shouted as he slams the two broken pieces of his Shikai back into the spear-form .

" What are you doing ? " Lee asked.

" **Bankai !** " Ikkaku stated as his Shikai turns red his and body glows with red Reiatsu. A massive 200 foot energy tornado forms after the release of the Bankai with red lightning surging around the battlefield.

" What an intense amount of Chakra ! " Lee said to himself as he struggles to stand from the wave of Reiatsu.

" **Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru** (龍紋鬼灯丸, _Dragon Crest Demon Light_) " Ikkaku chanted as his spear transforms into a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.

" Bankai ? " Lee said as Ikkaku glows with his Reiatsu overwhelming Lee.

" That is the second release of a Shinigami 's Zanpakutō " Ikkaku answered .

" What an amazing level of Chakra you have ! " Lee stated as he comes at Ikkaku but Ikkaku uses his Monk's spade to push Lee back 50 feet into a nearby Rock Lee blocked the attack but his arm got deeply cut in the process.

' As you can tell, It increases one's between 5 to 10 times the strongest Shinigami can use it. It is also the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō . I'm the only 3rd seat Shinigami to have achieved Bankai , usually only Captains could use Bankai " Ikkaku explained to Lee.

" So you must be a very powerful foe like your leader ? " Lee asked .

" So far only you and Yumichika, that I have Bankai. If it got out that I can use Bankai, there'd be others besides you telling me to become a Captain. I have no intention of becoming a Captain. Becoming a Captain would mean that I can't fight under Captain Zaraki. Therefore you must die so i can maintain this secret " Ikkaku explained to Lee as he swings his Bankai around and hits Lee through several rocks. Lee comes at Ikkaku and comes at him with his speed but Ikkaku manages to dodge it .

" He's strong ! " Lee said to himself as he evades Ikkaku's second attack .

" Damn, this Bankai isn't suited for speed, it's still having trouble against his fast punches. However regardless of his speed, he can't beat me if his punches are too weak to do any real damage " Ikkaku stated to himself as he blocks his blows and he knocks away Lee . Ikkaku then sees Lee get back up.

" This guy is strong, however his speed isn't very fast ! " Lee said to himself as he dodges Ikkaku's Guan Dao attack which destroys a 60 foot rock formation with the slash producing the force equivalent of 22 Tons of TNT. Ikkaku then hits him with the monk spade which knocks him to the ground with cuts on his face despite the blade only being 5 feet towards his face.

" His strength is so great that he cut me without even touching me " Lee said to himself as he struggles to get up. Ikkaku then goes uses a powerful strike.

" **Mōda # 22 . Chikyū Pōku** (地球ポーク_Earth Poke_) " Ikkaku shouted as he hits the ground with a heavy blow that causes a Reiatsu shockwave that cuts the ground up sending razor-sharp Reiatsu rings towards blocks Rock Lee . Lee blocks the attack only for his hands to get cut and him to be blasted into a large rock 200 feet away.

" ARRRGH ! " Lee shouted as Ikkaku swings his blades again and hits Lee through the rock collapsing the rock.

" The kid can barely move , i'm merely just playing with him " Ikkaku stated to himself as he hits Lee with his Bankai but Lee dodges it.

" I guess i have no choice but to reveal my ultimate Taijutsu " Lee said to Ikkaku as the air around him forms into a funnel.

" Quit bluffing , you're at your limit ! " Ikkaku stated laughing at Bushy Brows but then he sees Lee charging up power.

" Then the next move would end everything ! **3rd Gate: Gate of Life** (生門,_Seimon_) Open ! " Rock Lee chanted as he releases an immense amount of Chakra from his body and his skin turn red, the surge of power turns from orange-yellow to typical blue Chakra.

" I see, so that's how it is. You are proving to be a tough opponent , now let me show you my true power " Ikkaku replied by spinning his Bankai around generating energy .

" What are you doing ? " Lee asked.

" Unlike me, my Zanpakutō is actually very lazy in battle , i would need to wake him up " Ikkaku explained to as the dragon crest fills up to it's max.

" I see , so this is a battle of who's stronger huh ? I accept your challenge " Lee stated.

" **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light ) " _Ikkaku chanted as he dashes with all three blades glowing with red spiritual energy .

" Too slow ! " Lee replied as he moves 7333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH).

Lee moved so fast that he uplifted the ground within a 70 foot radius producing a 69 foot diameter, 19 foot deep crater from the explosive force of 37 Tons of TNT in terms of destructive force . Ikkaku is kicked up with immense speed and force that it easily overpowers and destroys his Bankai and causes a shockwave , Ikkaku is launched into the air and his incomplete Bankai was shattered from the impact.

" He's too fast . His speed alone shattered my Bankai before it can complete it's attack " Ikkaku said to himself shocked to as he's now helplessly floating in mid-air.

" Time to put an end to this ! " Lee said to Ikkaku as he appears in front of him and deliver a series of 20 punches to the torso and then hits him into the ground with an axe kick to the head . Lee then appears a second before he can fall down and performs his attack.

" I can't even follow his movements ! " Ikkaku said to himself .

" **Leaf Hot Wind** (木ノ葉熱風 _Konoha Neppū_) " Lee chanted as he does a spinning upward corkscrew kick with his body on fire propelling Ikkaku up 500 feet and then launches Ikkaku down with a flaming axe kick and creating a 300 foot fiery shock wave that forms a 23 foot deep , 84 foot diameter producing the force of 67 Tons of TNT.

" ARRRUGHARGH ! " Ikkaku shouted in intense pain as he loses consciousnesses from the attack with both his arms broken and his head bleeding from the severe blunt force.

" I did it Gai Sensei ! " Lee said to himself as passes out from the use of his technique and the loss of blood from his legs and arms.

* * *

><p><strong>600 meters north from the border<strong>

" I can't sense Lee or Tenten , nor their opponents, i sensed massive clashes of Chakra before they disappear, one of them near the level of a Jōunin around Lee's direction " Neji said to himself.

" Where's Yun-Yun and Pachinko head ? " Yachiru asked.

" **Byakugan** (白眼 _All Seeing White Eye_) " Neji chanted as he sees Lee and Tenten on the floor.

" Where are they ? " Yachiru asked.

" You're friends are out cold, one of them are badly wounded " Neji answered .

" They must of exhausted themselves from battle, where are they ? " Yachiru asked Neji.

" The bald one is 10 miles southwest of here and the gay one is 700 meters southeast of here " Neji replied.

" Let's pick them up so we can take them to get healed " Yachiru stated when suddenly another clash of Reiatsu occurs.

" Maybe it's a good idea we get away from here " Neji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Border<strong>

Kenpachi and Gai clash off, creating massive craters and explosions with the collision of power and energy being used at each strike. Gai swings his Nu-chunks like a rotor creating a whirlwind then lunges it at Kenpachi but Kenpachi catches it with his bare hand. Kenpachi aims his sword at Gai's chest but Gai dodges the attack and avoids a kick to the face from Kenpachi. Gai counters with his own kick but Kenpachi grabs his foot . Kenpachi blocks the second kick with his sword. Gai lunges his Nunchucks at Kenpachi but it only grazes his face and puts a smile on Kenpachi's face, Kenpachi slices towards Gai, creating a cut on Gai' chest . Gai counters by delivering a barrage of lunges with his Nunchucks. Kenpachi takes hit by hit and starts to bleed yet he is only more excited by the battle.

" I LOVE IT ! How a human became this strong ? Not since Ichigo have i fought such a strong human . This battle leaves so many unanswered questions but for the moment let's have fun with this fight " Kenpachi shouted as they continue to clash attacks.

Kenpachi and Gai continue their fight against each other, clashing their weapons against each other . Gai continues to land hits on Kenpachi but Kenpachi doesn't go down. Gai removes part of his bandages and goes for the first gate.

" **Leaf Rock Destroying Rise** (木ノ葉壊岩_升__Konoha Kaiganshō_) " Gai chanted as he smashes his elbow into Kenpachi using the other arm as support knocking back Kenpachi 50 feet into a rock. Gai goes for the Louts but Kenpachi stops him with his counterattack.

"** Usugiri**(薄切り, _Slicing Thin_)**# 5 Hāfumūn Kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_ ) " Kenpachi chanted as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that cuts Gai's thigh and forcing him back . The slash easily cuts down a 100 foot rock formation.

" What is this guy, a Tailed Beast ? How is it that he won't go down already ? Just what is he ? " Gai said to himself as he dodges Kenpachi's slash and stops moving.

" What are you doing standing around ? Attack ! " Kenpachi demanded.

" Let's stop this fighting, you're a mess ! " Gai stated.

" Why stop fighting ? " Kenpachi asked Gai.

" If we keep this up, one of us is going to end up dead " Gai stated .

" So ! " Kenpachi replied.

" Aren't you afraid of dying ? " Gai asked Kenpachi.

"Afraid of dying, what kind of stupid question is that ? Warriors don't fear death " Kenpachi answered .

" I see, so you're a true warrior huh, here goes nothing . **Second Gate : Gate of Healing**(休門, _Kyūmon_) " Gai chanted as he increases his physical strength and temporarily re-energizes his body. His body is surrounded by an light green aura He then reforms his Nu chunks into a staff and hits Kenpachi into the air and then Gai leaps 300 feet high to attack Kenpachi then he hits down with such force that it destroys a 100 foot rock formation.

" Not a bad hit ! " Kenpachi said to himself .

" This guy is too much but that should even the score " Gai said to himself as Kenpachi gets back up and is smiling that he got injured from Gai.

" That was a good attack, i like where this is going " Kenpachi said to Gai .

" How can he still be standing, more importantly, how can he still be confident ? " Gai said to himself.

" It's been awhile since i had such an uplifting feeling...! Guess there is no holding back now is there " Kenpachi stated.

" What he had even more power all this time ? " Gai said to himself as he prepared himself for battle.

" With you..." Kenpachi said to Gai as he grabs his eyepatch " I think i can fight at my full power ! " Kenpachi replied as he removes his eyepatch to release unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color with the appearance of a spiritual pressure in creates a powerful shockwave that levels everything around Kenpachi.

" What an intense burst of Chakra, it's as he is a miniature Tailed Beast. When took off the eyepatch, his Chakra suddenly skyrocketed " Gai stated to himself shocked by the blinding amount of energy he is releasing causing rocks to shoot up in the sky and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles west of the border<strong>

Neji and Yachiru arrive at the scene where Ikkaku and Lee are lying down on the is out cold and has cuts on his arms. suddenly they see a massive flash of light shoot up into the sky.

" Damn it, what is this Chakra ? It's so huge that it feels like the area is engulfed in the sun " Neji asked.

" Kenny's really excited ! " Yachiru replied.

" All that power is coming from your leader ? " Neji asked with shock.

* * *

><p><strong>600 meters east from the border<strong>

Tenten manages to get back up after using a scroll to heal her then eats a Military Rations Pill after bandaging herself up with bandages she got from Tsunade.

" Good thing, i got some **Hyōrōgan** (兵糧丸 _Military Rations Pill_ ) from Tsunade, along with the bandages i got. I now have most of my Chakra, still before i passed out, i didn't see the Shinigami guy, it was almost like he vanished from my site yet i still see him . What the hell, damn it's like the air is being weighed down . This Chakra feels like someone has a blade pressed against my throat . I can't hold out much longer ! " Tenten thought to herself but before she can move around she is overwhelmed by a massive Reiatsu as she images a skeleton with a blade to her neck, she then falls to her knees and then she's knocked out cold from the wave

" It seems this Team Gai is tougher than i thought, the Captain is going all out however i can't escape " Yumichika stated to himself as he struggles to get up with his missing left leg but he's weighed down by Kenpachi's Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Border<strong>

Kenpachi releases enough spiritual power to darken the skies while the area around Kenpachi is engulfed in an intense bright light.

" Tenten is fading, she can't stand this pressure much longer . This monstrous power, are these Shinigamis really human ? Just taking off his eyepatch just made his power 5 times stronger " Gai said to himself.

" Yumichika is not doing too well, it's best i get some distance from him " Kenpachi stated to himself.

" I have to go all out on this guy ! " Gai stated to himself as he's about to increase his power.

" Hey let's get some distance ! " Kenpachi stated.

" Right ! " Gai replied they dash 2 miles north from their current position and within 10 seconds land within a more rugged canyon area.

" Now that's better ! " Kenpachi said to Gai.

" Just what is that technique of yours Kenpachi ? We come this far into a fight and you still had an ace in the hole..What'd you go hidden in that right eye ? " Gai asked Kenpachi .

" Technique, this is simply just restraining my true power , i wouldn't resort to such pansy ass cheap tricks " Kenpachi answered.

" Restrain ? " Gai asked confused looking at Kenpachi.

" This is the Eyepatch Power Seal created by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute just for me that can seal the bulk of my Reiatsu so my opponents don't die so easily, now i'm coming at you at 100% power " Kenpachi explained to Gai as he uses one hand to cut a 100 foot high , 20 foot long and wide rock formation effortlessly with a single swing of his sword.

" What immense strength ! " Gai said to himself .

" I'm going to use all this power to kill you, it's that simple " Kenpachi shouted as he comes at Gai moving at 22,000 ft/sec (15,000 MPH).

Kenpachi easily overpowers Gai in his second gate. Gai is hit down into the ground by Kenpachi, the strike knocks him with enough force to cause serve bleeding from blunt trauma alone on his arms.

" This guy is strong, he easily overpowered me with just strength alone " Gai stated to himself as Kenpachi goes for another attack on Gai.

Gai blocks with his Nunchucks but the blow from Kenpachi shatters the Nunchucks on impact and creates an explosion leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius . The strike creates the energy equivalent of 121 Tons of TNT, the blast creates a 101 foot diameter, 27 foot deep crater vaporizing 2,690 meters ^3 of rock from the attack.

" Looks like he's still alive, good because i just got started " Kenpachi stated with his sword out.

" I guess i have no choice but to use the full extent of my power " Gai stated as his Chakra aura glows around his body and then air pressure condenses around him " **3rd Gate: Gate of Life** (生門,_Seimon_)Open " Gai chanted as he releases an immense amount of Chakra from his body and his skin turn red, the surge of power turns from a green aura to typical blue Chakra. " **Fourth Gate:Gate of Pain**(傷門,_Shōmon_) " Gai chanted as his body starts to vibrate and move at supersonic speeds.

" What is this ? Even now your spiritual pressure increases, excellent " Kenpachi stated with joy looking at Gai increasing his power.

" **Fifth gate: Gate of Limit** (杜門, _Tomon_) " Gai shouted as his body starts to ground beneath Kenpachi shakes and breaks the ground causing rocks to shoot up as a jet of Green Chakra shoots up.

" What the ? " Kenpachi asked as he sees a massive amount of Chakra around Gai.

" **Sixth gate:Gate of View** (景門, _Keimon_) " Gai chanted as he unleashes an immense surge in power. Gai has created a massive 2,000 foot tornado around the area and sucks up anything nearby him, nearby rocks and plateaus are demolished and sucked into the vortex.

" Excellent Reiatsu ! " Kenpachi shouted as he goes to attack him

" Let's see your blade trying to catch me now.." Gai said to Kenpachi as he dashes towards him.

" Bring it on ! " Kenpachi replied as he swings his sword at Gai but Gai dodges the attack.

Gai uses Shunshin to move at 34.72 miles/sec (125,000 MPH) and kicks him with his high-speed flaming kick. Gai moves so fast that Kenpachi can't even Keep up as Gai creates shockwaves and sonic booms just dashing. Kenpachi goes for a lunging strike but Gai dodges and hits him in the face with a kick and then knocks him down with kick through a 2,000 foot high plateau. The force of the kick generates 290 Tons of TNT and leaves a 129 diameter, 35 foot deep hole in the plateau.

" **Asa Kujaku** (朝孔雀_Morning Peacock_) " Gai chanted as he kicks Kenpachi further into the plateau with a flaming kick smashing Kenpachi 56 feet further into the plateau.

" What a hell of a punch ! " Kenpachi said to himself as he's punched in the face and then in the torso and then hit 5 times by a series of faster punches

The speed of the punches are so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. Gai throws over 200 punches per second and each punch smashes Kenpachi through the small mountain sized plateau. This series of flaming punches creates a peacock-like fan of flaming Chakra around Gai as he punches Kenpachi for 30 seconds , hitting Kenpachi with 6,000 punches and with the final smashes Kenpachi 68 feet through the plateau causing flames to shoot out the hole as if it was a volcano ,causing the hole to become 250 feet wide . The attack produces the energy of 2.9 Kilotons of TNT and causes the plateau to become engulfed with smoke and flames

" Looks like the battle is over . It's been ages since i was pushed like this , i must thank him for giving me one hell of a battle " Gai said to himself.

But then Gai sees massive surge of Reiatsu as Kenpachi busts out of the plateau covered with flames producing a 3 foot diameter, 500 foot deep hole from his attack which shoots flames out of the plateau , producing the force of 55.8 Tons of TNT busting out the plateau with his jump. The flames shoot up 1.478 feet high from the hole. Kenpachi then grabs the ground and lifts up a 75 meter diameter rock formation on top of the plateau weighing 663,000 tons and hurls it at Gai with all his strength with the plateau moving at 512 ft/sec ( 349 MPH ) with Kenpachi notably exhausted by his massive feat. Gai uses all his strength to catch it.

" I have no choice but to use this ! " Kenpachi said to himself as he grips the sword with both hands and swings down his blade. The slash cuts Gai across the chest and cuts the formation in half. Gai is injured badly form the attack as well as Kenpachi from the punches. The slash generates 960 Tons of explosive force.

" Not bad, those punches seriously hurt . Had not for releasing enough Reiatsu to shield most of them, i would of died . I'll admit you definitely got the speed advantage but my defense is better than yours. You're Eight Gates techniques definitely give you an explosive increase in power but it does extreme damage to your body so you can't hold it for too long " Kenpachi explained to Gai after figuring out his technique . Kenpachi is covered with blood and is struggling to breathe.

" I see so not only did you survived my certain-kill taijutsu but you even figured out the Eight Gates weakness, you are a real combat genius but you don't need to be a genius to figure out you're at your limit too. Still how were you able to lift that rock and how is it that your attack power doubled ? " Gai asked Kenpachi.

" Back when i joined the Gotei 13 Squads , old man Yamamoto forced me to take some Kendo lessons. I learned that a sword becomes twice as powerful when swung with two hands " Kenpachi explained to Gai.

" I see, you're power was only half as strong before ? " Gai asked himed.

" Half as strong ? You idiots don't know the half of it. Let's finish this in one attack " Kenpachi stated as he increases his Reiatsu to create a massive wave of Golden Yellow electrical Reiatsu around him obliterating everything around him and a skull shaped Reiatsu.

" Very well then ! " Gai replied by charging up to release an intense burst of air pressure around his flaming green Chakra aura.

" **Shooting Star Punch** (星のパンチを撮影_Hoshi no panchiosatsuei_) " Gai chanted as he charges up his fist and the energy around his fist condenses to green star in his left arm and dashes towards Kenpachi.

" Time to end this ! **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection_) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands then swings downward with a vertical strike.

The collision releases a massive shock wave that destroys everything within a half a mile radius. All the rocks around them shatter and shoot up to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 600 meters east from the border<strong>

Neji and Yachiru arrive at the area to see Tenten and Yumichika wounded form their battle and everything around them destroyed.

" Yuni Yuni, are you alright ? " Yachiru asked the fallen 5th seat .

" I'm ...fine, i just need a bit of medical attention " Yumichika answered as he's holding Ikkaku with her and Neji is carrying Tenten . Yachiru leaves carrying Yumichika and Ikkaku on her back.

" Where are we going ? " Yumichika stated.

" We're going to see Re-Chan, you're a mess as well as baldy and Kenny is probably hurt too " Yachiru stated.

Then they see a shockwave of wind occur from the area over a mile away.

" What an intense burst of Chakra, that must be Gai's Sixth Gate " Neji stated as he blocks himself from the massive wind burst.

Neji grabs Tenten and holds her while having lee on his shoulder as the blast wave arrives and blows down all the remaining trees. Neji then stares at the sky where a 16,000 ft high mushroom cloud appears above the battlefield. Tenten wakes up as a dust cloud blows by and covers everything within a 5 mile radius in sand.

" What's going on Neji ? " Tenten asked frightened from the size of the explosion.

" Gai's in trouble, we're heading out. Can you still walk ? " Neji asked her.

" Yeah i can ! " Tenten replied.

" You're injures are bandaged up . Where did you get the first aid ? " Neji asked.

" I always take some medical supplies from Tsunade just in case we get into any trouble and with the Hyōrōgan, we don't have to worry about Chakra exhaustion " Tenten explained to Neji .

" Lee's pretty banged up, we must take him to the Hidden Sand Village as soon as we find Kakashi and get Gai treated as well " Neji replied as he heads to the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at ground zero<strong>

Kenpachi and Gai finish their collision as they are now within a 83 ft deep, 304 ft diameter crater . Everything within a mile around the crater has been blown away and everything 5 miles around the crater is buried in a foot of sand . Gai 's fist impaled through the chest by Gai's punch with a star-shaped hole on his back where the fist is sticking Kenpachi has stabbed Gai through the heart . The attack generated the combined force of 5.8 Kilotons of TNT, over 1/3 the power of the atomic bombs that leveled Hiroshima and Nagasaki .

" Sorry Team guy ..." Gai said to the group as Kenpachi removes his sword and he collapses to the stands for a while but he bleeds out and gives in.

" Sorry team Gai my ass...You dumbass you won " Kenpachi replied as his Zanpakutō breaks into fragments and he falls to the ground.

Neji and Tenten arrive to see Kenpachi and Gai in a crater .

" What a monstrous amount of power ,they did that ? " Tenten asked shocked to see the massive crater.

" Both of them are in critical condition. Both there Chakra's were so evenly matched that it canceled each other out " Neji answered.

" Gai !" Tenten shouted as she rushes towards him while Yachiru appears using Shunpo to see what happened to Kenpachi.

" She's still standing ? " Tenten asked with shock.

" I didn't fight her, i have no need to attack a little girl who has no intention of fighting " Neji answered .

" Thank you to your team . Kenny and his friends had a fun 's been a long time since i've seen Ken-Chan having that much fun. Honestly thank you guys. Hey guys hopefully we can play like this again,'kay ? " Yachiru stated as she carries Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku Yachiru stated as she easily leaps the 330 feet deep crater out to the Soul Society.

" What the hell is that little girl ? How can she easily lift 3 grown men like that ? " Tenten questioned Neji .

" Fortunately for us she wasn't hostile otherwise none of our squad would of made it without injury, her Chakra level was that of a Jōunin " Neji stated .

" What ? " Tenten asked with shock.

" Those guys we're different from Human. Their bodies resembled that of Humans but in reality they're not human but spirits " Neji stated.

" Not human ? You're crazy Neji, spirits can't bleed or do what they do and they psychology no different than a Human " Tenten stated with shock .

" It may appear that way to a normal Shinobi but my Byakugan has the ability to see Chakra, Chakra flow as well as the Chakra circulatory system inside the body with great detail. There bodies and system are only made from the Yin half of Chakra, in short they are almost like Tailed Beast in the fact they are living masses of Chakra" Neji explained to Tenten .

" Man so all this time , we have been fighting ghosts ? What the hell ? " Tenten asked Neji.

" My question is whether these living masses of Chakra are responsible for the incident of Gaara's kidnapping " Neji answered .

Suddenly Pakkun arrives at the area to see devastation and is shocked to see Gai on the floor.

" Where have you guys been, and what the hell happened here ? " Pakkun asked Neji and Tenten.

" My team fought powerful enemies that were on the level of Special Jōunin and Jōunins just now and the thing is the people we fought aren't humans " Neji stated.

Then a large black bulldog appears in the crater.

" Bull take these two to Sunagakure , Gai is in critical condition " Pakkun stated talking to the big black bulldog.

" Okay " Bull replied as he carries Gai and Lee on his back to the Sand village and dash . Neji finishes writing a letter.

" Pakkun tell Kakashi about what happened here and tell him to meet us here and give him this device " Neji replied giving him a letter and a Denreishinki.

" What is this thing ? " Tenten asked..

" I wasn't just sitting around, i was able to recover that from one of the fallen enemies within the battlefield, the one you fought Tenten " Neji answered.

" Well this should prove useful " Pakkun stated.

" We'll go with you , take us to Kakashi " Neji said as he goes with Pakkun and Ten leave the massive crater and head out to the woods.

" Is Gai going to be alright ? " Tenten asked Neji.

" Don't worry, he has around 3 hours to live , those are Kakashi's hounds, Gai would arrive safely there in less than an hour " Neji replied.

" What time is it ? " Tenten asked.

" It's 11:30 A.M ,are your wounds alright ? " Neji asked Tenten.

" It's hurts like hell, had not for the food pill i would still be unable to move " Tenten replied holding on to her stomach then she staggers and falls down onto the ground. Neji goes to pick her up.

" I'm sorry i couldn't do anything in battle. I should of took him, would of easily ripped his head off in one strike" Neji stated.

" Don't blame yourself, you were busy gathering Intel on our enemy besides i probably might of been dead had not for that save from you " Tenten replied.

" Yeah had i fought alongside Gai , would've probably be badly injured or even worse dead. That Captain was even stronger than me, a Jōunin " he said grimly.

" I wonder how Kakashi's team have improved ? " Tenten asked.

" If all the Captains as strong as the one Gai fought, we're in trouble . The guy hasn't even used his Bankai and yet was able to force Gai into his 6th gate, the only Jōunin strong enough to do that was Kakashi. If that Shinigmai used just his Shikai, he could've beaten Gai in one hit " Neji explained to Tenten.

" We would all be in trouble if 12 more of these guys exist " Tenten replied.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the former hideout<strong>

Kakashi is fighting off Izuru and is dodging their attacks with little effort.

" You guys aren't getting anywhere with those weak attacks " Kakashi said to them.

" Damn, he's been dodging every attack we had thrown at him " Rangiku stated.

" He's stalling for time , still he's toying with us " Izuru replied.

" You're rather unusual humans, you seem more like a ghost than anything else, who created you guys ? " Kakashi asked.

" Created us ? What do you mean by that ? " Rangiku asked.

" You guys are obviously not humans ! " Kakashi answered.

" So you figured out we are Shinigamis huh ? Most spiritually aware humans have a hard time telling the difference between spirit and human " Rangiku explained to Kakashi.

" Spiritually aware ? What are you talking about ? " Kakashi asked.

" Humans like you that can control and use Chakra could see us , normal humans who can't use Chakra can't see us " Rangiku answered.

" So that explains why villagers only saw cloaks of you guys attacking the you're the guys who attacked then Hidden Sand Village and kidnapped the Kazekage ? " Kakashi asked.

" That's right, we came to put an end to the Tailed Beast and your weaponization of Tailed Beasts " Rangiku replied.

" Tell us where the 9 Tails is at ! " Izuru demanded.

" Over my dead body ! " Kakashi replied.

" Then we will have to take it from you by force" Rangiku responded as Izuru appears behind him and uses Kidō.

" **Hadō 34 # .Kongōbaku** (金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blast_) " Izuru chanted as he fires a large fire blast at Kakashi but Kakashi walks out of the blast unfazed.

" Is that all ? " Kakashi asked barely scratched from the blast.

" Impossible, the attack had no effect " Izuru shouted shocked to see Kakashi unfazed.

" Enough playing around ! " Kakashi stated as he comes at them with his kunai.

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke** (侘助 _the Wretched One_) " Izuru stated as his blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square reminiscent of a hook. He clashes with Kakashi's kunai 8 times then activates it's power. Kakashi 's blade is weighed down and he drops to the ground.

" What happened ? My kunai feels heavier " Kakashi asked trying to pick up his kunai.

" Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it strikes. i hit your blade eight times, you can't use it" Izuru explained with the hook on Kakashi's neck.

" We got him now Izuru ! " Rangiku cheerfully stated.

" Now talk ! " Izuru shouted.

" I see ! Not a bad technique however ..." Kakashi stated as he picks up the heavy kunai with ease and appears behind Izuru " 64 times heavier isn't enough " Kakashi replied as he is about to stab Izuru.

" **Growl Haineko** (灰猫, _Ash Cat_ ) " Rangiku chanted as she uses her Zanpakutō to cut Kakashi in half.

" Not bad but your no match against a Vice Captains Zanpakutō " Rangiku stated as she stares at the corpse. But it turns out to be a Water Clone .

" Don't Move "! Kakashi said to Rangiku as he comes from behind and points a kunai knife from behind her.

" Rangiku close your eyes ! **Bakudō** #** 23. Taiyōken **(太陽拳_Solar Fist) " _Izuru chanted as he blinds Kakashi with a bright flash of light. Rangiku the goes to attack Kakashi off guard.

" Damn it, i can't see ! " Kakashi shouted as he rubs his eyes.

" **Haineko Tatsuma...**" Rangiku chanted but before she can is bitten by a pack of Ninja Dogs attack her. One of the dogs bites her right bites her left arm, Bisuke bites her left breast, Urushi bites her left leg, Ūhei bites her right leg and Akino bites her top of her head.

" How can you be so strong ? " Rangiku shouted.

" It's simple, i'm merely toying with you. Do you think you're petty attacks could kill a Jōunin ? " Kakashi asked Rangiku and Izuru.

" Jōunin ! " Izuru shouted with shock .

" Crap, no wonder we couldn't beat him, he's too strong for us " Rangiku stated to herself in fear.

" You're both strong for Special Jōunin level opponents but you picked the worst opponent to fight Lieutenant Matsumoto " Kakashi stated .

" How do you know my name ? " Rangiku asked him shocked to hear the news.

" It's simple, Kankurō told me everything , now you going to tell me where you are keeping Gaara ? " Kakashi asked Rangiku.

" I'll never talk you bastard ! " Rangiku replied.

" Rangiku ! " Izuru shouted as he swings his Shikai to hit barely cuts into Kakashi's shoulder but his Shikai is stuck in Kakashi's flak jacket.

" You call that a slash ? " Kakashi asked Izuru.

" I can't pull it out.." Izuru stated as he tries to remove his blade from Kakashi's flak jacket but the silver-haired Jōunin grabs the sword barehanded and kicks Izuru 50 feet way into a tree, knocking the tree down on top of Izuru .

" I guess i would have to take the information out of you by force " Kakashi replied as he goes to Kill Rangiku with his kunai but is stopped by Hitsugaya who uses his Zanpakutō to block the attack. The dogs let go of Rangiku and go to attack Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya uses his spiritual pressure to blow them away.

" What the ? " Kakashi asked.

" So i finally found you guys, you need to seriously be more careful and asset the guys power better " Hitsugaya stated to them .

" So it's you, you're the Captain Hitsugaya. The kid who Kidnapped Gaara of the Sands " Kakashi asked.

" So you must be the Jōunin i heard about, one of Konoha's strongest fighters, figures that you're the one guarding the Jinchūriki Kakashi Hatake" Hitsugaya replied.

" What do you want with the Jinchūriki ? " Kakashi asked Hitsugaya.

" You mean those beast of destruction that you and your Kages created, i'm aware of what your planning and we are here to stop in and put an end to this corrupt world of yours " Hitsugaya explained to Hitsugaya.

" I take it you're an equal to a Jōunin, aren't you a little young ? " Kakashi asked.

" For your information, i'm 130 years old, more than 4 times your age human " Hitsugaya answered.

" How is that possible ? " Kakashi asked.

" You see us Shinigami age ten times slower than humans but live ten times the age of a human " Hitsugaya explained to the silver-haired Shinobi

" You must be very young to be a Captain, when you became a Captain ? " Kakashi asked Hitsugaya.

" That's none of your concern, you're going to tell me where is the Jinchūriki or i will pry that information from you with force " Hitsugaya shouted in a threatening tone.

" That's my line kid, now tell me where Gaara is at ? " Kakashi replied with his question.

" Like i'll ever tell you ! " Hitsugaya stated .

" Don't go around screwing with adults you little prick " Kakashi replied.

" I'm not a kid, i'm older than you, know your place human" Hitsugaya responded.

" Fine, let's see what you got Shinigmai !" Kakashi replied as he pushes back his kunai.

" Rangiku Izuru, get out of here . Find the Jinchūriki Naruto Uzumaki, head to where his location is on the Denreishinki " Hitsugaya commanded .

" Got it Captain ! " Rangiku replied.

" Crystal ! " Izuru replied.

" Oh no you don't ! " Kakashi shouted as he tries attacking Rangiku but Hitsugaya gets in his way and uses a running dash to knock the blade out of Kakashi's hand.

" Not bad kid ! " Kakashi stated.

"Your opponent is me, you will die for trying to kill my Lieutenant " Hitsugaya replied raising his spiritual power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Rivers caverns 20 miles south of the former Akatsuki hideou<strong>t.

Rukia is in a cave after being washed up by the current.

" Damn, that was a close one but my GPS is still jammed as if something is jamming it " Rukia said to herself as she walks around the is then encountered by Sakura.

" You're one of the Shinigami aren't you and that sash, you must be the one who aided in Gaara's capture " Sakura stated as she pulls out her kunai knife.

" No but you see to know about the Tailed Beast " Rukia said to the Kunoichi.

" You're not going to take Naruto from us or anymore Tailed Beasts " Sakura replied.

" You seem to know the Tailed Beast were after ? " Rukia asked her.

" He's my friend and i'm not going to let you take him from " Sakura stated as she points her kunai at Rukia.

" If you don't wish to tell me where the Tailed Beast is, then i will have to take it from you by force " Rukia replied as she draws out her Zanpakutō.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Naruto and Byakuya clash attacks with each other**.**

" You will tell me where you're hiding Gaara " Naruto stated as he clashes his kunai against Byakuya's sealed sword.

" I will not, you will come with me one way or another Naruto " Byakuya replied as he comes at him with his sealed clashes attack with Naruto's kunai attacks and then backs away .

" TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE HIDING GAARA ! " Naruto shouted.

" I see you mastered a technique similar to flash step, what is it called ? " Byakuya asked Naruto.

" I have no time to answer your stupid questions, answer my question where's Gaara ? Tell me or i'll crush you " Naruto shouted.

" Don't get cocky! It's a thousand years too early for you to talk like we're equals, i toyed with you long enough " Byakuya stated.

" You're the one acting high and mighty all the sudden " Naruto replied.

" A mere Genin like you doesn't understand true reading your attacks you're sloppy and lack any real skill " Byakuya said to Naruto in an arrogant stoic tone.

" Geez this guy is more full of himself than Neji " Naruto thought to himself.

" Shall i tell you the difference between you and i ? It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks. How about you do me a favor and quit while you're ahead and come quietly ? " Byakuya explained to Naruto in a condescending yet stoic tone.

" Never,don't underestimate me ! I don't quit and i don't run ! You can act though all you want! You're not gonna scare me off ! No way ! You should give up...on me giving up ! " Naruto replied.

" Last thing i can stand is someone who talks big yet can't back it you get too full of yourself ,let me show you the difference between us. The gap in power you can never hope to even if you had a 1,000 years of training ! **Scatter Senbonzakura** (千本桜, _Thousand Cherry Blossoms _) " Byakuya chanted as his blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 7 :Konoha Squad brochure.<strong>

Shizune is on the set with a slideshow about the Squads within the Leaf Village's Shinboi defense force.

" I'm Shizune, it's time for the Konoha Squad segment is to explain the Squads within the Hidden leaf we'll be discussing Team Gai " Shizune said to the audience she shows a picture of Team Gai.

" Team Gai is a team led by Might Guy and was formed a year before the other main Konoha teams of the series. They specialize in close-quarters combat with all of its members using some sort of physical attacks " Shizune explained to the audience as she shows a picture of Pre Timeskip Team Gai.

" The Leader is Might Gai, one of Konoha's most powerful ninja, and a Master of the Taijutsu style of the **Gōken** (剛拳_Strong Fist_) " She shows a clip of Gai punching a Sound Ninja through a wall.

" The Co leader by rank is Neji Hyūga , a Jōunin-level Shinobi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan and master of the **Jūken**(柔拳_Gentle Fist_) which inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System rather than external bone crushing damage that the Gōken is made possible due to the Hyūga clans Byakugan, a dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai which grants him x-ray vision, near 360-degree vision, and the ability to see Chakra networks " Shizune explained to the audience as she shows a clip of Neji using Byakugan.

" Then there's Rock Lee, a Chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure who's the most enthusiastic of all members of Team Gai who shares a father son bond with Gai. Like Gai, Lee has no talent for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but is a natural genius in Taijutsu and is said to one day surpass even Might Gai " Shizune stated as she shows a picture of Lee using the 5th gate.

" And last but not least Tenten, the only female Kunoichi of Team Gai. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she can switch between weapon fighting styles and even ranges with ease and her accuracy is dead on given she can hit 100/100 marks with ease " Shizune explained to the audience as she shows a clip of Tenten throwing weapons.

" Team Guy is notable for having a more Chinese theme to them. Such as Neji's fighting style comes from the baguazhang, one of the three main Chinese martial arts of the Wudang school. Gai and Rock Lee's character and fighting styles greatly resembles Bruce Lee and Tenten's fashion and fighting style stereotypes the Chinese theme " Shizune stated showing picture comparing them to aforementioned Chinese references.

" Team Gai is also known for intense physical training exercises such as walking 500 laps around Konoha, climbing large canyons and mountains with 500 lb weighs on the ankles and alot of other stuff considered too intense for an ordinarily human " Shizune stated showing a picture of Gai mountain climbing with his team with Tenten lagging behind.

" If you believe might is right and would love to train and fight while gaining some discipline, Team Gai is right for you " Shizune stated drinking some Sake.

" This is it for Today . Come back next time when we would explain the different Squads in Konoha's armed forces on the Konoha Squad brochure segment, have a nice day " Shizune stated.

**(A/N: With the Battle of Team Gai and Team Kenpachi over with both sides taking serious casualties,Team Kakashi now prepares to fight Team Hitsugaya,who will come on top?Review , Fave and Subscribe. )**


	11. Team Kakashi vs Team Hitsugaya

**Bleach Shippūden 10:Battle of the silver hair commanders ,Team Kakashi vs Team Hitsugaya**

**(A/N: Team Gai and Team Kenpachi have clashed and both teams have been wiped out , Now it's Team 7's turn to join the fray against Team Hitsugaya)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Byakuya and Naruto continue their fight with each other.

" **Scatter Senbonzakura** (千本桜, _Thousand Cherry Blossoms _) " Byakuya chanted as his blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand.

" What the hell is that ? His sword transformed " Naruto said to himself as he is surrounded by thousands of blades that reflect light in such a way as they appear as cherry blossom petals.

" Now i'm not going to tell you again, come with me or perish " Byakuya said to Naruto as he surrounds the 9 Tails Jinchuriki with his Shikai.

" Never ! I told you i'm never giving up " Naruto replied.

" Fine, time to punish your arrogance ! " Byakuya stated as he moves his blades so fast they appear invisible to Naruto.

" The blades disappeared ! " Naruto said to himself as he looks around to see the blades are gone before he can notice, his entire body is cut up, all the blades hit him in every part except his vital organs. Naruto collapses to the ground and struggles to get back up.

" I have already told you that our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must i spell it out for you ? " Byakuya said to Naruto in an arrogant stoic tone as he walks over to Naruto but then he sees that it was a clone covered in paper bombs .

" Fooled ya ! " Naruto shouted.

" What ? " Byakuya stated with shock on his face as he dodges a blast that destroys everything within a 20 foot radius .

" Got him ! " Naruto said to himself only to see Byakuya standing 330 feet in the air.

" Do you think such petty tricks could catch me ? " Byakuya asked with a stoic arrogant tone .

" How are you standing in the air ? " Naruto asked him.

" It's a technique us Shinigami have called **Eauōku**(エアウォーク_Airwalk_), that's because unlike you humans, us spirits can condense and solidify our Reiryoku to walk up to 100 meters high " Byakuya explained to Naruto.

" Spirits ? You guys can't be spirits ? I have seen ghost before and i never seen anything like you guys, you guys are humans given you have legs " Naruto said to Byakuya .

" It's as i said before, the gap in power is too great for you even if you had 1,000 years of training, there's no way any human can equal me " Byakuya stated.

" Well never say never because i'll make you eat those words " Naruto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Kakashi and Hitsugaya stare down at each other, waiting to make their first move.

" The Intent to kill is strong in this kids eyes. He's the one who took out Gaara of the desert who was not only a Jinchūriki but a Kage. I don't think i can take him myself. I must do whatever it's necessary to stall until backup arrives " Kakashi said to himself .

" Where is the Jinchuriki ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" So how you became a Captain ? " Kakashi answered with a question .

" I might as well answer your question, considering this your very last question you ever ask, once i'm done with you would be answering the questions . My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. I entered the Shinigami Academy and graduated early despite my age , i was immensely talented and excelled in all areas in combat and i mastered my Zanpakutō that you see here, it's been nearly 18 years since i became a Captain " Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi.

" I must say kid you remind me of myself. I assume your around 12-13 in Soul Society years, what a coincide , i have been Jōunin for just as long as you have, i too was an extremely gifted prodigy. Now i'm starting to understand how you were able to defeat a Tailed Beast and a Kage, this battle should be very interesting " Kakashi stated as he thinks back to his past .

" Funny you mention that, we have limited Intel about you recovered from the Hidden Sand. You're the Konohagakure Jōunin leader of Team 7, the team where the Jinchūriki is under guard. Where's the Jinchūriki ? " Hitsugaya questioned the silver-haired Jōunin .

" I'm not answering your questions, if anything you going to answer my questions. For starters what is this Gotei 13 ? Are you allied with the Akatsuki ? " Kakashi asked the young Captain.

" I don't Know know any organization called the Akatsuki ! As for the Gotei 13 , i rather die than tell you anything about the Gotei 13 " Hitsugaya answered.

" Very well then, i 'll just have to capture you alive then " Kakashi stated.

" Not if i kill you first ! " Hitsugaya replied as he charges at Kakashi with his sealed sword.

Hitsugaya goes for a double sword slash but Kakashi blocks both blows and counters with a lunging strike aimed at Hitsugaya's head but Hitsugaya dodges the strike. Hitsugaya counters with several lunges towards Kakashi's neck but Kakashi dodges them. Kakashi blocks and leaps into the air blocking a jumping strike from Hitsugaya and clashes 3 blows with each other.

" This kid is good, he managed to block my blows with the skill of a master swordsman of the caliber of ANBU " Kakashi said to himself.

" This guy is good, he's blocking my large 1.4 meter( 4 '6" foot ) long sword with just a small knife, this guy is skilled indeed " Hitsugaya stated to himself.

Kakashi comes at him with a lunging strike but Hitsugaya dodges it with a sidestep , Kakashi kicks dirt in Hitsugaya's face and comes at him with the blade but Hitsugaya dodges the blade.

" I see an opening ! " Hitsugaya stated as he goes for a thrusting attack but Kakashi leaps on the blade and weighs it down with his foot and goes for a sweeping slash with his kunai but the silver-haired Captain narrowly dodges the attack losing a few hairs in the process.

" **Yōgeki # 1 **. Musei Kubishite ****(無声首して _Silent Neck Flash_) " Hitsugaya shouted as he flash steps behind Kakashi moving at 733.3ft/sec(500 MPH) and uses a stabbing attack to stab his jugular vein and hit his spinal cord causing Kakashi to drop to the ground .

" That took care of everything ! " Hitsugaya said to himself but before he can react Kakashi appears behind him with a kunai knife to the back of his neck.

" You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya as the Squad 10 Captain noticed it was a clone. Kakashi moves to cut Hitsugaya but his blade is blocked by Hitsugaya using two hands on his blade ,Hitsugaya then pushes back Kakashi 5 feet away with a kick .

" You're movements are fast, you switched yourself with a clone last second before i can react " Hitsugaya stated.

" You're not half bad for a kid ! " Kakashi replied only to see Hitsugaya behind him once again.

" However, you can't counter this **Nadegiri** (撫で斬り,_ Killing Stroke_) **# 15 Hāfumūn no Shi**(ハーフムーンの死_Half Moon Death) _" Hitsugaya chanted as he swings his blade in a horizontal slash area and creates an energy wave with the first slash.

Kakashi dodges the first strike ducking then Hitsugaya hits the blade down on the ground with the second slash which Kakashi evades by rolling sideways, Hitsugaya then uses Shunpo to appear in front of Kakashi and goes for a rising vertical slash wave but Kakashi avoids 5 Reiatsu charged vertical slashes and one final sweeping horizontal slash . The force of the final horizontal slash cuts down 10 trees .

" I barely dodged that attack. His Kenjutsu is flawless, he used a horizontal strike charged with Chakra to force me to duck so he can catch me with a rising vertical strike " Kakashi stated to himself as he goes into his pocket to get some small spikes in his hand. Hitsugaya runs towards Kakashi and see the spikes on the ground.

" Like that would work ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he leaps into the air but Kakashi is behind him.

" You left your guard down ! " Kakashi replied as he kicks the sliver haired Captain to the ground. Hitsugaya gets back and evades a barrage of 30 lunging stabs from Kakashi .

" He's slashing so fast ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he blocks 20 more slashes from Kakashi and forced to be on the defensive .

" Now you're cornered ! " Kakashi stated as he comes at Hitsugaya's face with a lunging blow but Hitsugaya manages to use Shunpo to escape.

He clashes with Kakashi again, both of them using both holds to hold their blades and clash attacks with each uses a drop kick to push Kakashi off him and goes for a vertical strike but Kakashi blocks then kicks him 20 feet into the woods. He then goes to attack Kakashi but he sees he's gone.

" Where did he go ? " Hitsugaya asked himself looking for him.

" Over here ! " Kakashi answered as he throws shuriken at Hitsugaya using the tress to conceal his movements but Hitsugaya uses his Reiatsu to blow away the shuriken . Hitsugaya then uses Shunpo and stabs Kakashi through the back.

" Did you think that childish tactic would work on me ? " Hitsugaya asked Kakashi only to realize it was a log he stabbed with a paper bomb attached to it. Hitsugaya cuts the log in half and flees before the bomb exploded.

" Let's see how you hold up to this ! " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya as he throws several more kunai at Hitsugaya from a westward direction .

" Again with the games ! " Hitsugaya shouted that they are rigged with exploding tags .

" You should be careful, try blowing them away with Chakra and they explode " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya as he speaks to Hitsugaya from a close distance hiding behind the trees.

" Shit , that bastard ! " Hitsugaya replied as he dodges them with a backflip as the kunai hit 5 trees and explode, toppling the trees . He then sees a giant 15 foot long, 1,000 lb log heading towards him coming westward but the silver-haired Captain cuts it with ease with a vertical slash.

" Not bad Kid ! " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya.

" This is getting ridiculous , quit these childish games and fight me like a man " Hitsugaya shouted he then sees smoke come out of the log he cut in half and Kakashi then leaps from a 50 foot tree with his kunai . Hitsugaya dodges it barely with a roll but his face gets a small cut on it from Kakashi's attack.

" You expect me to fight clean ? How naïve, i'm not a Shinobi for a reason " Kakashi stated while twirling his knife around with one hand with Hitsugaya's blood on the blade then he goes to swing at his neck but the Squad 10 Captain dodges it .

" I didn't come here expecting a clean fight. I'll admit to being quite underhanded sometimes myself " Hitsugaya replied as he clashes attacks with Kakashi again and after 20 clashes, Hitsugaya lightly cuts Kakashi across the chest with a horizontal slash .

" Not bad, you got a good hit on me ! " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya .

" That's what you get for underestimating me ! " Hitsugaya replied as he goes to clash with Kakashi again.

Kakashi charges at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya catches his arm and then uses his Zanpakutō to try slashing Kakashi's neck but Kakashi dodges the attack and kicks Hitsugaya away from him. Kakashi goes to stab Hitsugaya with the kunai in his right hand but the silver-haired Captain blocks it with his Zanpakutō. Both of struggle to overpower each other but Kakashi eventually gets the upper hand by going behind the Squad 10 Captain and kicks him into the ground .

Hitsugaya drops his Zanpakutō on the ground and struggles to get it but Kakashi leaps in the air with his kunai and aims it at his neck but Hitsugaya catches Kakashi's right arm with both of his hands and struggles to push back Kakashi who is only 2 inches close to his neck but the silver-haired Captain counters by kicking Kakashi in the balls and then throws him off him and knocks away the Shinobi's blade. Hitsugaya runs to pick up his sword but Kakashi appears behind him using Shunshin with a roundhouse kick . Hitsugaya does a roll to avoid it and dodges a few kicks aimed at him but Hitsugaya counters by using Shunpo to appear behind him to do a sweeping slash next to Kakashi's neck but Kakashi dodges the attack and goes for a punch but Hitsugaya grabs his hand. Kakashi then takes out another kunai knife to attack Hitsugaya this time surrounded by a blue Chakra aura, Hitsugaya comes at him with a light blue Reiatsu to clash and create a 100 foot explosion with their Reiatsu.

" You're tough ! " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya.

" Same here ! " Hitsugaya stated.

" I had a feeling you're going to be this tough " Kakashi replied as they go to fight again.

* * *

><p><strong>50 miles south of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru head to Sunagakure find the 9 tailed fox but the come across Renji and Hisagi who have been washed up in the river current and are out cold in the middle of the forest near a river.

" What the hell are they doing their asleep ? " Rangiku asked .

" They look like they have been knocked out " Izuru answered as he wakes them up using healing Kidō .

" Rangiku , Izuru what are you doing here ? " Renji asked them.

" We found you out here in the middle of nowhere, where's Captain Kuhichi ? " Rangiku answered with a question.

" I don't know, all i remember is that we were washed away by a powerful water current and then wake up to find you " Hisagi replied.

" Where's Captain Hitsugaya ? " Renji asked.

" He's fighting a Jōunin, he told us to go to Sunagakure without him " Rangiku answered.

" Let's call Captain Kuichi guys ! " Renji stated as he looks around for his phone but can't find it.

" What's wrong ? " Hisagi asked Renji.

" My phone was washed away! " Renji answered.

" Same thing happened to my phone ! " Hisagi stated.

" I'll call him ! " Rangiku replied as she tires to call Byakuya but the call failed to call through.

" What happened ? " Renji asked Rangiku .

" It's like there's interference in Byakuya's current location " Rangiku answered.

" He must also must be fighting a Jōunin the Reiatsu level is so intense around Byakuya that it must be interfering with the service " Izuru explained to the group.

" These damn Denreishinki weren't built for this world. it was only met for Shinigami to communicate with Soul Society while in the Human World we're used too " Renji stated.

" Yeah , in the Human World we're usually under a have no limiter here because all the humans here have powers and because of that .The Denreishinki would jam under stress if it's exposed to any power level higher than a 3rd seat " Rangiku explained to the group

" So calling Hitsugaya is out of the question given his foe is a Jōunin ? " Izuru asked.

" We can still detect RYK with it and we can and make calls provided we're not within the radius of the high spiritual power " Rangiku answered.

" We can't possibly invade the Village alone as Vice Captains, we'll be wiped out by the Jōunins there " Hisagi stated.

" We'll call for backup Captains as well as Zaraki's squad to proceed with the Invasion, we would need to assemble a medical squad for Captain Hitsugaya and Probably Captain Kuchiki too " Rangiku replied.

" I'm calling Rukia to see if she's alright " Renji calls to see if Rukia is there but he gets no response.

" She's not picking up either ? " Hisagi asked Renji.

" Damn it Rukia's in danger ! " Renji stated.

" Rukia is a Vice Captain now, she 's not some weakling anymore " Rangiku replied.

" Well check the Denreishinki just to see how she is doing " Izuru said to Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Rivers caverns 20 miles south of the former Akatsuki hideou<strong>t.

Rukia and Sakura begin their fight with each other as they clash attacks with each holds back Sakura's kunai with her Zanpakutō.

" Tell me where Naruto is ! " Rukia demanded .

" Never you flat chested bitch ! " Sakura replied.

" You're the one to talk ! " Rukia stated.

" You Akatsuki's aren't going to lay a hand on Naruto " Sakura shouted as she then kicks Rukia 30 feet across into the cave wall concaving the wall by 5 feet.

" What incredible strength she processed, just a light kick like that sent me flying like i was a ragdoll " Rukia said to herself as she gets back up.

" You're still standing ? You're not as weak as you look " Sakura said to Rukia.

" Same here ! Who the hell are you ? " Rukia asked the pink haired Kunoichi.

" Sakura Haruno, Chūnin kunoichi of Konohagakure, a medical-nin, and a member of Team Kakashi " Sakura answered .

" A Chūnin ? That's impossible, the strength she demonstrated can kill most 3rd seat level Shinigami in one blow. A Chūnin is approximately Menos level, she is more of a Adjuchas class threat " Rukia said to herself.

" Aren't you going to address yourself ? " Sakura asked Rukia.

" I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Shinigami of the Gotei 13 " Rukia replied.

" Gotei 13 ? So you're not an Akatsuki ? " Sakura asked Rukia in shock.

" Nope , we're not we're the Gotei 13 , we came to take the 9 Tails to put an end to the suffering of this world " Rukia answered.

" As i'm going to believe that bullshit you bitch, you will need to take me down to get to Naruto" Sakura replied as she clashes with Rukia's Zanpakutō. Sakura goes for a punch that Rukia blocks with both hands on her sword guard . Rukia goes to cut Sakura but Sakura blocks with her bare hand.

" She blocked with her barehand, that's impossible " Rukia said to herself as she gets her distance from Sakura.

Sakura comes at Rukia with a swing strike which nearly takes the Vice Captain's head off with the swipe and creates a 5 foot fissure within the ground . Rukia ducks down to avoid a second punch strike but Sakura uses a sweep kick to trip Rukia and then uses axe kick to smashing Rukia but the raven haired Shinigmai rolls away from the kick. Sakura throws a kunai knife at Rukia while she's still on the ground but she uses Shunpo to dodge the kunai and appear behind Sakura and aim her blade towards her back and stabs her through the back.

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Sakura stated revealing to be a clone as the real Sakura comes at Rukia with a punch but Rukia dodges the punch by only a few feet . The punch creates a 20 foot diameter, 5 foot deep hole in the cave wall producing 1,314 lbs of TNT force.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Rukia thought to herself as Sakura then comes at her and grabs her and throws Rukia 30 feet through the cave wall with violent force , Rukia ends up in another part of the cave but gets back up and dodges a kunai strike from Sakura.

" You can't defeat me ! I was trained by the Hokage herself " Sakura said to Rukia as the Vice Captain wipes off the dust covering her body

" I see, no wonder you're so powerful despite being in such a low rank. Very well no more games " Rukia replied as she pours her Reiatsu into her blade and generates a blue Reiatsu around her Zanpakutō and then dashes at Sakura and cuts her arm when she tries to block the strike.

" Damn, her attacks have gotten stronger " Sakura said to herself as Rukia dashes towards her and cuts her shoulder with a vertical slash. Sakura takes out her kunai and clashes with Rukia's sealed sword and they clash attacks with each other.

" **Usugiri # 6 Rizumuburēdo** ( リズムブレード _Rhythm Blade_ ) " Rukia chanted as she comes at Sakura with a crescent slash which Sakura blocks with her kunai but Rukia then does a second dance which is a dashing horizontal slash which cuts Sakura across the chest and then a downward arc slash which cuts Sakura from shoulder to hip with a deep wound.

" Damn it ! " Sakura shouted holding her body from the cuts .

" Take this ! " Rukia shouted as she charges towards Sakura for the finishing blow but the pink haired Kunoichi manages to get back up and goes to attack Rukia.

" I don't think so ! " Sakura replied as her fist comes towards Rukia and punches through a large rock section .

" She's tough, not only is she able remain in one piece, she can still fight despite the deep cuts in her body, anyone else on her rank would be dead by the first hit alone " Rukia said to herself as she dodges a punch and a kick thrown at her.

" **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Rukia chanted as she fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at Sakura but she dodges the blast and jumps in the air to do a jumping punch.

" **Ōka..**." Sakura shouted but Rukia launches her combo attack to intercept her blow.

" **Bakdōu # 9 Geki** (撃 _Strike_) " Rukia countered as she engulfs Sakura in a red light, completely paralyzing her in mid-air .

" I can't move ! " Sakura said to herself.

" Now time to finish this with a charged blast. _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._ **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜,_ Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Rukia chanted as she shoots a large blue wave of energy at Sakura creating a 50 foot radius explosion and sends Sakura flying 20 feet to the ground .

" ARRGH ! " Sakura shouted as she screams in pain with 3rd degree burns all over her body.

" That took care of her ! " Rukia said to herself only to see Sakura get back up from the blast.

" I'm..not done yet ! " Sakura said to Rukia with burns on her arms and severe cuts on her body.

" You're at you limit Chūnin, a Chūnin can't hope to equal a Vice Captain, it's best you talk now " Rukia said to Sakura .

" I must say, that hurt alot . You're very strong ..." Sakura replied as she surrounds herself with an blueish Green Chakra which heals all of her wounds and her body has no more cuts on it.

" It can't be, her wounds have fully healed ! Impossible only a master healer could heal from that " Rukia said to herself.

" As i was saying, you can't defeat me as long as i can heal myself " Sakura said to Rukia.

" She healed a seemingly fatal injury effortlessly . Regardless i'll just have to keep cutting her until she is exhausted of Chakra " Rukia said to herself as she goes to cut Sakura with a jump slash but Sakura easily holds back her entire blade with her left fist .

" Sorry but i'm not going to be caught off-guard twice " Sakura said to Rukia.

" What ? " Rukia said to herself with shock as she is thrown 30 feet into another part of a cave.

" You're mine ! " Sakura shouted as she charge towards Rukia.

"** Usugiri # 5 Rizumuha** ( リズム刃 _Rhythm Blade_ ) " Rukia chanted as she comes at Sakura with a crescent slash but her blade doesn't even cut Sakura.

" Haven't you figured it out. My power is much greater than yours " Sakura stated as Rukia notices her Zanpakutō is chipped from the collision .

" What technique is this ? Is this **Hierro** (_Spanish for Iron_) ? It can't be, Hierro is only Exclusive to Arrancars, besides earlier i was able to cut her with the same technique i used on her now, what's up with her vast increase in power ? Also the healing of her body ,was it a **Resurrección** (_Spanish for "Resurrection_) ? No she would of have a more animal like appearance and besides it could only fully heal minor wounds and she has no Zanpakutō either, what is it then ? " Rukia thought to herself.

" Give up, as long as i can concentrate Chakra around my body, you can't cut me with that sword of yours . All thanks to **Chakura kyōka** (チャクラ強化_Chakra enhancement_) " Sakura said to Rukia.

" What ? " Rukia asked with shock.

" It's a technique invented by the 5th Hokage herself. It focuses Chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances ones strength . Strength isn't the only thing it increases though " Sakura explained to Sakura as she throws a kunai at Rukia.

" Her speed increased ! " Rukia said to herself as she dodges the kunai , the kunai rips through a small rock with ease as Rukia barely dodges it .

" I got you ! " Sakura shouted as she comes at Rukia with a light punch but the raven haired Shinigami blocks the punch with both hands on her sword. Sakura then dashes at her moving at supersonic speeds.

" Damn, i'm being overpowered by a light punch " Rukia said to herself as she struggles to hold back the blow.

" You're too weak ! " Sakura shouted as she kicks Rukia 150 feet through several cave walls with a light kick. Sakura comes at Rukia with a lunging strike.

" _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._ **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜,_ Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Rukia chanted as she shoots a large blue wave of energy at Sakura creating a 50 foot radius explosion but the blast does no damage to Sakura.

" What's wrong ? You're attacks are alot weaker than they were earlier. Tell me about the Gotei 13 " Sakura demanded.

" Never ! " Rukia replied.

" Then die .**Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Sakura chanted as she goes to punch struggles to hold back the strike.

" Damn, she's too powerful " Rukia said to herself as her Zanpakutō shatters as she is hit down as massive wave of rocks is sent flying by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, the punch causes the entire cave to shake as a 50 foot diameter, 15 feet crater is formed producing 12 Tons of TNT force .

* * *

><p><strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

12:00 P.M. Unohana and her squad tend to the serious Injuries that Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku have suffered in there is token to get his leg surgically repaired after losing it to Tenten's kunai bomb. His arm is badly broken in three places from the Bo strike. Several doctors are already working on his injuries as he lies in the bed.

" How close to death was i ? " Yumichika said to himself as he looks back at when the kunai bomb exploded , he thinks back to the battle .

**Yumichika 's POV**

Me and that girl charge at each other with a final attack. We dashed at full speed and go 300 feet across each other clashing in our final attack . The girl i fought fell to her knees with another slash across her chest with her buns gone and her hair to her face.

" Looks like i still win in the end ! Did you expect an ugly clumsy chain that breaks so easily to be useful in a high-speed clash ? Please what an ugly way to end a battle then again you are ugly and nothing compared to my beauty " i arrogantly gloated as i grabbed the spike ball to see it was a trap .

" Let's...see how beautiful you look ...in hell ! " that bitch replied as the she went behind a rock for cover.

" NOOOOOO... ! " i shouted as i tried to run from the blast but it's too late.

I tried to use Kidō to shield himself from the blast but the shield was blown away .Had not for **Bakudō **# **39 . Enkosen**( 円閘扇,_Arc Shield_), i would of died for sure, the shield was only enough to shield my upper body, it took my left leg in the process but better than being blow to bits entirely, still it was glad no one saw me use Kidō in the 11th division otherwise they would definitely kick me out.

**Back to 3rd Person POV**

Isane walks in to check up on Yumichika.

" You're awake , thought you would be out alot longer. We we're going to proceed with your foot replacement surgery " Isane said to the 5th seat.

" What's Ikkaku's and Kenpachi's condition ? " Yumichika asked Isane.

" Ikkaku has suffered 2nd degree burns, 3 fractured ribs, blunt force trauma to the brain and broke bones on both his arms, had not for Lieutenant Kusajishi bringing you here sooner, you all would of died within a hour. It 's a miracle you were able to survive the explosion , any ordinarily 5th seat officer would be dead and even some Lieutenants like myself wouldn't had survived " Isane explained to Yumichika .

" What about Kenpachi ? " Yumichika asked.

" He survived but is in critical condition, he's a monster . His heart was nearly destroyed and his body has been scarred with 3rd degree burns, it's a good thing he came sooner here otherwise he would of died of blood loss" Isane explained to the 5th seat.

" Incredible, most people would be dead after the beating Kenpachi took " Yumichika stated.

" He'll just be out for a week in the recovery and Ikkaku should be fully healed in 3 days " Isane replied.

" Is Ikkaku and Kenpachi awake yet ? " Yumichika asked.

" Nope, if anything Unohana is performing the emergency heart transplant to save his life " Isane answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 1st Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Yamamoto gets the emergency report that Squad 11 was wiped out with all but Yachiru badly injured and hospitalized.

" So Kenpachi's squad was wiped out ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Yeah, all but Lieutenant Kusajishi were fatally injured and are listed in critical condition in Unohana's barracks. It's believed the squad went up against high level Jōunin and Special Jōunin " Sasakibe explained to the Captain Commander.

" I can't believe this! The 11th Division is the direct-combat Division with a specialization in mêlée combat. These Shinobi's are far more dangerous than i originally thought " Yamamoto stated.

" We also got a call from Lieutenant Matsumoto. Captains Hitsugaya and Kuchiki are also engaged in fighting Jōunin and all the Lieutenants in Matsumoto's team are without any Captains, it's also to believe that even if Hitsugaya and Kuchiki were to win these fights, they would not be able to commerce the invasion of Sunagakure " Sasakibe replied.

" This is a disaster, everything is going horribly wrong. Kenpachi was the driving force of the Invasion , with him gone and two more of our Captains most likely going to suffer the same fate, we are seriously shorthanded here. Sasakibe get me Captains Kurotsuchi and Komamura here immediately . Also tell Matsumoto about Team Kenpachi " Yamamoto demanded.

" Very well Head Captain ! " Sasakibe replied.

" Tell Team Matsumoto that they are not to enter the city until Kurotsuchi and Komamura arrive there. Have then position themselves within 10 miles of the city until reinforcements arrive " Yamamoto commanded.

Soifon suddenly appears out to talk with Yamamoto.

" Captain Yamamoto , let me go with these guys ! " Soifon said.

" I cannot let you go into battle, your only 50% your actual power " Yamamoto replied.

" Yamamoto, 2 Captains would hardly be enough ! " Soifon replied.

" Kenpachi Zaraki, one of the strongest Captains we have was taken out at full power, a Captain at 50% power is no match against a full power Jōunin " Yamamoto replied.

" So they defeated Zaraki of all people, these Shinobi are truly fearsome . Guess i'll stand down for now " Soifon said to herself .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **Sunagakure**

Bull arrives at the gate with Gai and Lee on his large back. Temari sees the dog.

" That's Kakashi's hound, what is he doing with Might Gai on his back as well as his student ? " Temari asked as she rushes to see the situation as well as Masturi.

" Temari, good thing to see you ! " Bull said to the Jōunin.

" What the hell happened ? " Temari asked .

" No time to explain, i must bring Gai to the hospital or he'll die " Bull answered as he runs into the village.

" Who did this to Gai ? " Temari asked as she walks with Bull to the hospital.

" It was a Shinigmai ! " Bull answered.

" You mean like the ones who kidnapped Gaara ? " Temari asked Bull.

" Yeah similar to that ! " Bull replied.

" Where's Tenten and Neji ? " Temari asked .

" They are pursuing Pakkun who is heading to Team Kakashi " Bull stated.

" Man these guys are powerful, to take out the Mighty Beast like that , i would hate to fight against the foe Gai fought " Temari replied.

* * *

><p><strong>30 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Rangiku, Izuru, Hisagi and Renji cross a series of canyons and get a call from Vice Captain Sasakibe.

" It's Sasakibe ! " Izuru stated as Rangiku goes to answer the phone.

" Rangiku we got horrifying news about Team Kenpachi " Sasakibe said to the 10th division Vice Captain.

" What is it ? " Rangiku asked.

" The entire team was annihilated by the Shinobi " Sasakibe answered grimly.

" What ? " Rangiku asked shocked to hear the news .

" 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame and Captain Kenpachi were taken out of the battlefield due to severe injuries ,we are currently undergoing an investigation of what occurred. However we have reports that the squad itself was wiped out" Sasakibe explained to the group.

" Impossible, it can't be...in just a few hours they suffered that many injuries.? " Izuru stated.

" What the hell is going on ? " Hisagi asked.

" Shinobi apparently lived up to there names alright, they caught them off guard and took them out " Renji stated.

" This is very bad, if the 11th division could be wiped out that fast , then we are all in serious danger . We stand no chance if we invade the Village " Rangiku replied.

" Calm down Matsumoto, we will send backup in a short while, just have your unit avoid combat at all cost . Do not to enter the city until Kurotsuchi and Komamura arrive there. Position yourselves within 10 miles of the city until reinforcements arrive okay " Sasakibe explained to the Vice Captains.

" Right ! " Rangiku replied as she hangs up the phone.

" When did you become leader ? " Renji asked.

" Yamamoto appointed Hitsugaya as team leader, besides i know more about the Shinobi than anyone here " Rangiku answered.

" What do you know about the Shinobi so far ? " Hisagi asked.

" They're highly dangerous, they use Kidō like attacks called Jutsu that is gained by forming hand seals similar to how Shinigami have Kidō incantations, they are also able to hide their real power, probably the reason why they were able to take out Kenpachi's squad " Rangiku explained to the group.

" There's more to that, even if a Shinobi ambushed them, they would need plenty of raw power to beat Team Kenpachi . I was 6th seat of the 11th Division, trust me the only way they could lose if they fought against another Direct-combat Division within the Shinobi ranks " Renji stated.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Kakashi and Hitsugaya finish clashing attacks with each other, everything within a 100 foot radius around them has been reduced to ruins.

" You're tougher than i though, however i'm done playing games with kids " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya as he removes his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

" His power is within his eye . If he's anything like Kenpachi, i'm in serious trouble. I got to end this quickly " Hitsugaya said to himself as he prepares to use Kidō.

" You're move Captain ! " Kakashi said to himself.

"** Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui **" Hitsugaya shoots a fireball directly at Kakashi .

" So fast ! " Kakashi said to himself as he's hit by the Kidō which destroys everything within a 100 foot radius taking out 4 trees.

" I got him ! " Hitsugaya said to himself only to see a substitution log.

" **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui **" Kakashi countered as he fires his own blast while he's in midair from his right palm.

" What ? Impossible " Hitsugaya said to himself with shock as he dodges a blue fireball aimed at his head destroys everything within a 100 foot radius.

" My aim was off a bit, that blast had more power than i thought " Kakashi said to himself.

" That was Kidō but it's impossible, even with powers to rival Shinigami, there is no way humans can use Kidō. Regardless i doubt he can do incantation " Hitsugaya said to himself as charges up his Kidō.

" Looks like he's getting serious ! " Kakashi said to himself as he goes into the same stance as Hitsugaya.

" _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws "_ both Hitsugaya and Kakashi said as they aim the palm of their hands.

" **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui **" both of them shouted as they both fire a powerful blast that levels everything within a 200 foot radius, canceling each other out.

" How was he able to copy that? He copied the stance and used in the exact same time as i did, he even said the incantation of the blast. It was merely a fluke " Hitsugaya stated to himself as he comes at Kakashi .

" Time to get serious ! " Kakashi said to himself as he goes towards Hitsugaya with faster attacks.

" He must be using a hand seal to mimic my movements but i haven't seen him use a hand sign other than Kidō based hand signs? How is he able to copy a Shinigami's Kidō with flawless precision despite being human ? " Hitsugaya stated to himself as he clashes swords with the Copy Cat Ninja .

" What's wrong ? Don't tell me this is all you got " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya.

" You seem to copy moves, but try copying this " **Mōda # ..." **Hitsugaya stated but before he can do his sword stance his blow was intercepted by Kakashi.

" **Mōda # 9** **Reiteki Shōjō**(霊的衝上 _Spiritual Thrust_ ) " Kakashi chanted as he goes for a horizontal slash with his kunai .

Hitsugaya blocks the first 45 degree slash aimed to cut from his hip to his shoulders then Kakashi goes for a two-handed thrusting stab to attack him with 5 stabs, which Hitsugaya blocks then Kakashi goes to the last stab which Hitsugaya blocks but the attack generates a shock wave that pushes Hitsugaya back 30 feet.

" He's even copied my Zanjutsu, this time executing it before i can even do it " Hitsugaya stated with shock.

" Give up you can't beat me, whatever technique you use is useless here " Kakashi replied with a kunai knife behind his back.

" I don't intend to ! " Hitsugaya replied.

"...Do so Shinobi **Bakudō # 61. Rikujokoro** ( 六杖光牢 _Six Rods Prison of Light_) " Kakashi chanted as he summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Hitsugaya's midsection, holding him in place. Hitsugaya is unable to move any part of his body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.

" Impossible, he predicted my next move and was even able to use the Kidō i was planing to use on him " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" Now tell me about the Gotei 13 ! " Kakashi asked Hitsugaya but then he realized he got a clone.

" **Bakudō # 50 .Jūfuku **( 重複_Duplication_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he creates over 10 clone physical copies of himself to go to attack Kakashi.

" Clones huh ? " Kakashi stated.

" **Hadō # 63 . Raikōhō **(雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_) " The first Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a massive wave of yellow energy at Kakashi.

"** Hadō # 59 . Tsurara**_(_つらら_Icicle Spear) " _The second Hitsugaya chanted as he generates an icicle spear_._

"** Hadō # 54 Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames _) " The 3rd clone chanted as he fires a blast of purple spiritual energy .

"** Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui **(蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " 3 clones chanted as they shoot blue fireballs at Kakashi.

" **Hadō # 31. Shakkahō**(赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " 4 clones chanted as they fire a ball of red energy at Kakashi .

The attacks combined created a massive 500 foot explosion destroying nearby trees with the real Hitsugaya appears to attack Kakashi while he's trapped underneath the massive dust cloud.

" _Ye lord! Banish the devil within the depths of hades, The hand of god summons hellfire from the heavens! _**Hadō **# **81 . Haretsuru Nangaizā **_(_難ガイザーを破裂する_Exploding Flame Geyser) "_ Hitsugaya chanted as he raises his right arm high and creates a massive fiery explosion that erupts from the round as the blast levels everything within a 660 foot radius.

" Shit ! " Kakashi shouted as he's engulfed within the fiery explosion.

" Forget it Kakashi, i can see right through your eye technique, it's powerful but i doubt you can copy that much in such a short amount of time, us Shinigami know over 200 Kidō spells, 100 that are offensive and 100 defensive. I know over 90 of these spells without incarnation, you picked the worst guy to fight Jōunin. No matter how powerful you humans are, you can't match the experience of a Captain level Shinigmai " Hitsugaya stated.

" **Earth Style: Earth Dome **(地球スタイル：地球ドーム _Chikyū sutairu: Chikyū dōmu_) " Kakashi said as he can out an earth dome, which protected him from the blast.

" Huh ? " Hitsugaya asked with shock.

" 200 huh ? Not that impressive" Kakashi replied.

" What do you mean unimpressive ? " Hitsugaya stated with shock.

" Us ninjas have over 2,000 Jutsus. There are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered. I have mastered and copied over 900 Jutsus, thanks for teaching me Kidō kid " Kakashi explained to the silver-haired Captain as he kicks Hitsugaya through a rock.

" Get him ! " Hitsugaya said to the clones as the clones then goes to attack Kakashi. Two of them come at him from left and right going to do a double dashing stab but Kakashi counters the attack .

" **Hadō # 31. Hadō # 33 Sōkatkkahō** (蒼火墜, Red _Blue Fire Cannon) __" _Kakashi chanted as he fires a red energy blast from his left arm destroying one clone and a blue energy blast from his right one killing the other clone.

" Damn, he copied my attack again ,this time combing two Kidōs together " Hitsugaya said to himself.

Kakashi then kicks one of the clones into a tree killing the clone. One of the clones tries to attack him up front but he grabs their blade barehanded and uses the kunai to cuts it's left arm off, one of them comes towards Kakashi and collides his sword with his kunai.

" **Hadō # 54 . Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames _) " Kakashi chanted as he swings his kunai to fire the blast and incinerates the clone completely .

" He copied that one too ! " Hitsugaya said to himself.

One of Hitsugaya's clones tires to attack him from behind but Kakashi does a backflip and uses a roundhouse kick to take out that clone. 4 more appear and surrounding him but Kakashi leaps into the air .

" **Hadō # 63 . Raikōhō **(雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_) " Kakashi chanted as he fires a massive wave of yellow lightning destroying the remaining clones. Kakashi's hand is then caught by a long metal chain with a crescent-shaped blade stuck in his left arm is encased in ice.

" I finally figured out your secret, how you were able to copy my attacks ? It's that eye of yours isn't it ? " Hitsugaya questioned Kakashi.

" You catch on quick kid ! " Kakashi stated as he tries to move his arm.

" You can copy my techniques very well , however i noticed a glaring flaw in your can copy every attack i do huh, then why didn't you copy my **Hadō # 59 .Tsurara**_(_つらら_Icicle Spear) ? _The answer is that you can't copy attacks that process a unique element or sub elemental ability such as also can't copy techniques that are unique to the user such as my Shikai i lunged into your arm " Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi.

" So you not only figured out my Sharrigan's weakness, you even figured out the basic mechanics of a **Kekkei Genkai** (血継限界;"_Bloodline Limit_). You really are a child genius " Kakashi replied.

" Every Shinigami Zanpakutō is essentially a Kekkei Genkai .Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō has a unique power . A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's . Using a Zanpakutō is no different than you arms in terms of combat. Combine with my Ice based Zanpakutō, you can't copy me " Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi.

" I have to say, that was a smart move on your part " Kakashi stated.

" **Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru. **_(_氷輪丸,_ Ice Ring) " _Hitsugaya chanted as he freezes Kakashi in a massive block of ice.

" ARRGH ! " Kakashi shouted as he freezes up from the attack.

" What a disappointment you turned out to be Kakashi, i didn't even need Bankai on you " Hitsugaya stated but suddenly he's dragged down to the ground.

" Don't get ahead of yourself kid, i'm only just got started using my power " Kakashi replied.

" I see, you dodged my attack by creating a clone and digging underground , good but not good enough " Hitsugaya responded as he breaks out of the hole and goes for his attack

" This kid is going to be difficult. So the rumors we're true. He processes a Kekkei Genkai, similar to Haku's Ice Release. This isn't good, especially since this kid is far stronger than Haku. Anyone who can take on Gaara of the sands is no joke " Kakashi stated to himself .

" Take this ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he launched an ice dragon towards Kakashi.

" I just hope Sakura and Naruto are alright " Kakashi stated to himself as he dodges a devastating ice dragon attack that freezes everything in it's path within a 100 foot radius .

* * *

><p><strong>20 miles south of the former Akatsuki hideou<strong>t.

Sakura looks at the pile of rubble that Rukia is buried underneath.

" Looks like i'm still standing, had not for using Shunpo, i would of been a dead woman, even using Shunpo i was only able to dodge the punch by 5 inches . Just trying to hold back her punch alone broke both my arms, its been over 30 minutes since she hit me with the attack, i managed to heal my broken arms. Had not for learning healing Kidō from Isane, i would of been in trouble. A punch like that had enough power to easily kill a Lieutenant-level Shinigami even if they were released, she knows the 9 tails so i must defeat her and make her talk " Rukia stated to herself as she heals her wounds with healing Kidō.

Sakura meanwhile is eating her lunch and trying to call Naruto and Kakashi on her wireless radio.

" Come in Team Kakashi, Naruto where are you guys ? They must be over 5 kilometers away (3.125 miles), i'll try contacting them on the labtop " Sakura said to herself as she pull out a laptop within her backpack as she finishes her lunch, but before she can start it up she then sees a massive amount of Reiatsu coming out the crater. Rukia comes out the crater with the sleeves of her Shihakushō ripped and her hands healed up, she's covered with dirt covering her face and hair as well as robe.

" You're going to tell me where Naruto is ? " Rukia shouted as Sakura puts the laptop back in her bag .

" How did you escape unharmed from that attack ? I was sure you were dead " Sakura asked Rukia.

" You're not the only one who can heal themselves " Rukia answered while notably exhausted from using up too much Reiatsu to heal her wounds.

" Not bad, however given how long you were pretending to be out ? It took you awhile so you're not very adept at it. You also used up too much Chakra , you're at your limit, even if you had enough Chakra, you can't possibly heal yourself forever. My attacks are much stronger than your sword based attacks " Sakura explained to Rukia.

" Don't get so arrogant, i was holding back my power by 20% , i haven't even released my Shikai yet " Rukia stated while eating a rejuvenation pill.

" So you were toying with me ? Figures, i knew you couldn't been that weak " Sakura stated.

" I have no intention on holding back on you anymore " Rukia replied as her Reiatsu shoots back up and she is surrounded by a light blue icy Reiatsu freezes everything within a 30 foot radius.

" What's this ? You still got some fight left in you ? " Sakura asked.

" Hear me out Sakura, you can't beat me, it's best you give up and tell me where's Naruto Uzumaki " Rukia demanded.

" I'm not going to give up ! " Sakura replied as she goes to punch Rukia but Rukia's blade glows white and blocks the punch. Sakura drags her 20 feet away and then uses her left hand to throw another punch but Rukia block it with her sword in her right hand. The punch concaves and cracks the ground within a 30 foot radius around.

" **Dance Sode no Shirayuki **(袖白雪, _Sleeved White Snow_) " Rukia chanted as she holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sakura dodges the burst of Reiatsu.

" What is that sudden increase in power ? " Sakura asked as her arm suddenly freezes. Rukia uses Shunpo moving at 2346.7 ft/sec (1,600 MPH) and does an arcing slash that freezes the ground and creates 5 foot high icicles within a 30 foot radius.

" Damn, her speed has increased as well as her agility. She also had the strength to block a Chakra enhanced blow from me, she wasn't bluffing " Sakura stated to herself as she lands on the ground but before she can react Rukia appears behind her.

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_) " Rukia chanted as she holds her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows as she goes for a horizontal slash but Sakura barely dodges the blade by a foot as she is surrounded by a 10 foot diameter ice ring. Sakura's legs are frozen by the ring. Sakura breaks the circle with a punch and jumps up into the air. The energy produced by the ice equals 2.6 Tons of TNT.

" Tough luck, Shinigmai. A sword that freezes the ground can't hit some in the sky " Sakura said to Rukia as she stands 100 feet high upside down using Chakra to stick her on the wall.

" Not quite ! " Rukia stated as the ice covers Sakura's body.

" What ?! " Sakura shouted as ice starts to cover her entire body.

" **Sode no Shirayuki **(袖白雪, _Sleeved White Snow_) doesn't simply freeze the within this circle both earth and sky Is within Sode Shriayuki's range " Rukia explained to Sakura only to notice she froze a clone.

Sakura comes at her with a manages to block the kick with her Zanpakutō but Rukia pushes her back with her blade and uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro but Sakura dodges the attack which create a 10 foot diameter ice pillar. She dodges 3 more of those attacks and barely blocks an attack with her bare hands as the blade cuts a gash on her left arm. Sakura is forced to block another strike with her kunai but Rukia creates a 50 foot radius ice wave which freezes the kunai . Sakura is overwhelmed by the attack and was forced to guard with two falls to her knees fatigued from the Ice explosion.

" Damn it ! " Sakura shouted while trying to get back up.

" What's a matter , out of gas already ? " Rukia asked as she goes towards Sakura and Shunpos towards her and comes at her with a one hand sword slash.

" She's fast ! " Sakura said to herself as she's forced to block the attack with both hands on her kunai as she is send flying 30 feet away.

" Time to end this ! **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren** (次の舞・白漣, _Next Dance, White Ripple_) " Rukia chanted as she calls out the name of the dance and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground.

Rukia then fires a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from her Shikai that freezes half the cavern they are fighting in. The energy generated from producing the ice blast equals 11.6 tons of TNT. Sakura manages to concentrate Chakra around her fist to shield her upper body from then ice, seriously reducing the impact but her legs are frozen.

" Damn it ! " Sakura shouted .

" I got you now ! " Rukia stated as she goes to charge up her attacks.

" I refuse to die here ! " Sakura said to Rukia as she pulls out an exploding tag attach to a kunai and throws it at her feet and uses it to break out of the ice and she leaps out doing a backflip and heals her body in the process. she lands on her knee and tries to get back up.

" She blew away the ice on her leg with an explosive paper bomb, all that just to escape my ice. What recklessness,however she was able to successfully able to block most of my ice attack with reduced wounds and even a point-blank range explosion is not enough to take her down. I'm in serious trouble if my most powerful attack barely did any real damage to her " Rukia stated to herself.

" Damn that was some powerful attack, i wasn't expecting such a power increase from you " Sakura said to herself while notably exhausted from using up then eats a food pill that restores her Chakra.

" So you came prepared too ? " Rukia asked.

" Yep , now let's continue this fight ! " Sakura answered as she charges at Rukia and Rukia charges at Sakura.

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_)" Rukia chanted as she creates a 20 foot diameter ice pillar but Sakura dodges it.

" You got to do better than that ! " Sakura shouted.

" Then i will ! " Rukia replied as she creates 5 ice pillars but Sakura dodges 5 pillars and comes at her with her kunai knife.

" You missed ! " Sakura said to Rukia only to see Rukia go for another attack.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she fires a blast directly at Sakura but Sakura dodges the attack.

Sakura then clashes with Sakura's one hand kunai strike with a two hand jump slash but Rukia kicks Sakura in the face knocking her back a few feet . Rukia goes for a arcing slash but the ice is cut by Sakura's kunai. They then do a series of high-speed slashes and clashes both moving at 2346.7 ft/sec (1,600 MPH) using Shunpo and Shunshin. Rukia lands on the ground and then uses another Hakuren attack then goes for another jump slash but Sakura blocks using a two-handed kunai guard.

" You used Hakuren as a distraction and attacked from another bad but not good enough " Sakura said to Rukia as she grabs the young Vice Captain's Shikai barehanded. and throws her back 20 feet away.

" Impossible, she increased her strength so she can block my attack barehanded while at full power. How strong is this woman ? " Rukia said to herself.

" Time to use my full power ! " Sakura said to Rukia.

" Full power ? " Rukia asked shocked to hear Sakura was holding back.

" So far i have only been using nearly 1/3 of my power , time to show you the difference in our power " Sakura explained to Rukia as she surrounds her body with a blue-green aura and then causes rocks around her to fragment and releases an immense amount of power.

" This is not good ! " Rukia stated as she prepares for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the eastern Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Rangiku gets a chilling power reading within Rukia's position.

" What's going on ? This Denreishinki is picking up Reiryoku levels that are over **9,000 RYK** within Rukia's area " Rangiku asked her comrades.

" What, shit! this is bad ! There's no way a Vice Captain could defeat that, at least not one with Bankai " Renji answered.

" It's still increasing ...**9,500**..**11,400**..**12,000 RYK**...This is madness, theses are the readings of a Captain under a limiter using Bankai " Rangiku stated.

" We need to go save her ! Rukia stands no chance against that much spiritual power " Renji shouted trying to rush to her aid.

" What about the plan ? You're the only Bankai user in the team that's not a Captain " Rangiku questioned the red-haired Vice Captain.

" Exactly ! Rukia is fighting a foe who's near my level of power in Bankai. If i get to her fast enough, i can probably help beat her foe "Renji explained to Rukia.

" What if we're attacked by a Jōunin again ? There's no way we can hold our own against them without Bankai " Izuru questioned Renji.

" You were attacked by a Jōunin ? " Renji asked.

" Yeah, none of our Shikai attacks affected him ! He even overpowered Izuru's Wabisuke and my Haineko with ease " Rangiku explained to Renji .

" I'll be back soon, Rangiku give me your Denreishinki " Renji stated.

" Fine ! " Rangiku replied.

" Renji, don't do anything stupid, just get Rukia out of there " Izuru stated.

" Don't worry , i'm not in the mood of fighting an enemy i can't beat. Don't worry, by the time you guys reached the Hidden Sand Village , reinforcements would of have arrived by then " Renji explained to Rangiku as he heads out to rescue Rukia moving at 440 ft/sec (300 MPH)using Shunpo to go over a 100 steps.

" Damn Renji, rushing out to try fighting a Captain level foe. Hisagi go aid Renji " Rangiku commanded.

" Fine ! " Hisagi replied as he moves to catch up with Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles west of eastern Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Temari dashes with Bull moving at 440 ft/sec (300 MPH) using Shunshin when Bull picks up on Rangiku's scent which is on Renji's phone.

" The scent of the enemy is moving rapidly east " Bull said to Temari.

" I see how far are they ? " Temari asked.

" 15 miles away. You're sure you should be doing this ? You're disobeying direct orders to stay in the village " Bull questioned the blonde haired Kunoichi.

" I don't care, i want revenge for what they did . Besides we are grouping with Team Kakashi. His team can't fight these new Shinigami alone given even Might Gai and his team was wiped out " Temari replied as she dashes at 4400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH).

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the land of Rivers Caverns<strong>

Sakura finishes charging up her hands are now overflowing with blueish green Reiatsu.

" Her Reiatsu shot up dramatically and her arms are covered in a flame like dense Chakra unlike anything i have Since Renji's Bankai have i witness Reiatsu this powerful " Rukia stated to herself.

Sakura uses a kunai slash to create a massive shockwave that knocks back Rukia but Rukia gets back up and goes to fight Sakura again . Rukia then sees Sakura preform a back flip kick that forces Rukia to block with a two-handed sword guard. Rukia barely dodges and gets out of the way as the kick hits the ground and uplifts the ground within a 100 foot radius. The result kick causes a small aftershock felt within the cave.

" You stand no chance if that's all you got " Sakura stated.

" Don't count me out just yet ! " Rukia replied as she goes for the attack but Sakura appears behind her.

" Strength and durability isn't the only thing this power boost increases " Sakura said to Rukia as she aims her Chakra enhanced punch at Rukia's face but the raven haired Vice sidesteps to avoid the punch by 3 inches, she then barely dodges a flying roundhouse kick and a crescent tires to slash her but Sakura backflips over her and goes for an uppercut which Rukia barely dodges by a hair.

" Damn it, her speed has improved ! " Rukia said to herself then sees a kick aimed at her head which she blocks which knocks her back into a wall.

Sakura then uses Shunshin to appear in front of Rukia moving at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) and uses her palm to hit her force wave concentrates itself and causes Rukia's stomach to bleed and vomits out blood.

" Damn i missed the heart, you were fast to jump a few inches high enough to avoid the killing strike " Sakura said to Rukia.

" I'm in trouble, this woman can kill me inside and out with her attacks " Rukia said to herself knowing she took some damage to her body.

" Now die Sakura ! " Sakura shouted as she goes for another punching attack.

" Crap ,she's coming at me ! " Rukia said to herself as she prepares to block.

" **Hyakkeinōda** (百計の殴打_Hundred Meter Strike) " _Sakura shouted as she is about to punch Rukia.

" **Bakudō # 24. Madatekkō **_(_まだ鉄鋼_Still Steel)_ " Rukia countered by covering herself in impenetrable steel shortly before she's punched 330 feet away through the cave . The cave starts to violently shake from the impact. Rukia emerges out of the rubble with the steel sheet around her body shattered into bits.

" So you managed to use a Jutsu to shield yourself last-minute huh ? " Sakura stated.

" That punch would of killed me for sure had it hit me directly, the Kidō was suppose to last 25 seconds yet it was shattered no sooner she punched it . Her attacks are powerful but limited at close range combat. I just need to " Rukia said to herself as Sakura comes towards her.

" I got you now ! " Sakura shouted.

" **Bakudō # 29. Seishin Kyūkei **(精神休憩 _Mental Break_) " Rukia chanted as she temporarily distorts Sakura's mind into making her see cherry blossoms and Ruka gets several slashes off Sakura, cutting her across the chest . Sakura tries to punch the real Rukia but hits afterimages.

" Time to finish this off ! " Rukia stated as she goes for a finishing stab but Sakura grabs her sword arm and breaks her arm.

" I can see through your Genjutsu " Sakura replied as she charges up another punch and decapitates Rukia with the punch shattering her head. but it was a clone of Rukia.

" **Bakudō # 50 Jūfuku **( 重複 _Duplication_) " Rukia shouted as she created 1 clone of herself.

" A clone ? " Sakura asked as she sees Rukia uses another binding Kidō.

" **Bakduō # 4 Hainawa **( _這縄__,Crawling Rope_) " Rukia chanted as she summons an energy rope to entangle Sakura's arms.

" Stalling your death with weak moves won't get you anywhere ! " Sakura shouted as she easily break out of the Kidō.

" Not done yet ! **Bakudō # 36 Kake Kotei**(賭けを固定_Immobilizing Stake) " _Rukia chanted as she surrounds Sakura with 4 stakes forming a cage around her.

" What the hell ? " Sakura asked as she struggles to break out the cage.

" _Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! " _Rukia chanted as her index finger generates a spark of yellow energy.

" What the hell ? " Sakura asked as she starts to break the Kidō.

" _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens " _Rukia chanted as sets up another Kidō

" That's not enough to stop me ! " Sakura shouted as she breaks out of the Kidō cage.

_" _**Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō** " Rukia said as she traps Sakura within the Kidō .

" I can't move ! " Sakura shouted as she struggles to move.

" This is a Captain level binding spell taught to me by Byakuya, you have no chance of breaking out of me, now allow me to show you another Captain Class spell " Rukia explained to Sakura as she then generates blue spiritual energy with her index and middle fingers and charges up a concentrated blast at Sakura.

" Shit ! " Sakura shouted.

" **Hadō #73 . Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Rukia shouted as she fires 2 blue bursts of blue spiritual energy with much greater potency than** Hadō #33 . Sōkatsui **as she blasts a massive 100 foot cave is now partially collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Naruto continues to fight Byakuya and dodges his Senbonzakura attacks while Byakuya uses **Eauōku**(エ アウォークAirwalk), walking 100 meters high. Naruto has been evading the attacks for a while trying to find an opening. Naruto uses a punch to knock away the first tendril and backfilps away to dodge the second wave of tendrils and counters with a high jump kick and cuts the third one with his kunai but the fourth one appears behind him and knocks him into a large rock.

" See what i mean when you i said you can't understand the gap in powers between you and i . Just give up already " Byakuya said to Naruto.

" Never, i'm telling you i'm not going to just quit " Naruto stated.

" Very well then have it your way ! " Byakuya replied as he moves the hilt to do a series of lunging stabs condensing the many blades of Senbonzakura into spiky tendrils that follow the direction of Byakuya's sword.

" I'm not giving up , so you can forget me going with you easily " Naruto said to Byakuya as he barely dodges 15 of the lunging strike tendrils. Naruto manages to evade all of them and goes for a punch aiming at Byakuya .

" How the hell he reach up here ? " Byakuya said to himself slightly shocked at him leaping high enough to catch him but he regains his composure and uses his hilt in a guarding position causing a cluster of blades to condense a shield covering the front of his body from Naruto's punch, then he cuts Naruto with a horizontal slash on his left arm.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted as her holds his left arm.

" Like i said before boy, you can't hope to defeat me with such petty attacks " Byakuya calmly stated.

" Don't underestimate me . It's time i shut your mouth for good believe it " Naruto replied as he forms a hand sign.

" No mater what trick you use on me, you can never hope to reach me let alone beat me " Byakuya calmly stated with a slight arrogant tone.

" **SHadōw Clone Jutsu **(影分身の術_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_) " Naruto chanted as he creates 4 clones of himself around him.

" Do you think petty parlor tricks would be enough to beat me ? " Byakuya arrogantly mocked Naruto as three clones come at him but he hits them with another tendril made from Senbonzakura however but the clones hold it back allowing a Naruto clone to thrown the real Naruto up towards Byakuya

" **SHadōw Clone Jutsu ! **" Naruto shouted as he has his clone take a hit from the tendril .

" How annoying ! " Byakuya calmly stated as Naruto leaps over Byakuya and then summons another clone to hop on the back on the Naruto clone and goes for a back attack with his kunai but Byakuya counters with hitting Naruto with a tendrils, knocking Naruto through several trees.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted.

" You can create thousands of clones of yourself, the outcome would always be the same" Byakuya stated stoically only to see he hit another clone.

" **SHadōw Clone Jutsu **" Naruto shouted as Naruto has 20 clones come after Byakuya from below.

" **Hadō 33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Byakuya chanted fires a blue fireball to blow away all the clones below him and create a 300 foot radius explosion.

The explosion is so powerful that it left Naruto within a 55 foot diameter, 15 foot deep crater. Naruto is slightly burned from the blast which generated the force of 16 Tons of TNT .

" Crap that hurt a lot ! " Naruto stated while lying on the floor. Naruto struggles to get back up and goes to fight again.

" **Bakudō # 62 Hyapporankan** (百歩欄干 _Hundred Steps Fence_) " Byakuya chanted as he generates a blue-white glowing rod of energy on his right index finger and he shoots a rod formed of energy towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods pin Naruto towards a tree stunning him.

" This guy is alot tougher than i though, i got to stop playing around and get serious " Naruto said to himself as he then unleashes a blue Chakra aura that easily overpowers the binding Kidō which shocks Byakuya.

" Impossible, he overpowered a level 60's strength alone should not be enough to break out of a level 60. He's unleashing an enormous amount of spiritual energy , is this really a Genin ? It's not the energy of a Hollow, it's actually hasn't even transformed into his Tailed Beast form yet " Byakuya stated to himself as he is slight overwhelmed by the spiritual power of Naruto .

" **SHadōw Clone Jutsu** " Naruto chanted as he creates 9 clones of himself.

" Is that all ? How disappointing! Your parlor tricks are unimpressive ! I can create Clones too . **Bakudō # 50 Jūfuku** ( 重_複__Duplication_)" Byakuya chanted as he creates over 10 clone physical copies of himself to go to attack Naruto, all wielding Senbonzakura

" Big deal " Naruto stated.

" I can even make the power of my attacks 20 times stronger " Byakuya replied.

" Huh, not bad but this isn't your typical clones **OVER 9,000 SHadōw Clone Jutsu** ( 以上九千影分身の術 _Ijō Kyū sen Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) " _Naruto chanted as all the clones charge up blue Chakra around him as each of his clones make 1,000 clones each, in total making 9,001 Narutos.

" Impossible, he created that many clones! There are more clones than there are blades within my Shikai " Byakuya said to himself with shock as they all dash towards him and proceed to attack him. His first clone steps up to fight them using a wave of tendrils to kill off 345 of the clones but it's killed by a Body flicker enhanced stab through the chest.

" **Shihōhappō Shuriken** (四方八方手裏剣_Everywhere Shuriken) " _Naruto stated and his army of 8,658 SHadōw clones each throw 5 shuriken at Byakuya. All 43,280 shuriken blast through 3 Byakuya clones taking them out. Byakuya is put on the defensive as they each unleash a torrent of deadly tendrils wiping out 3,356 of the clones at once.

" This is madness, my Senbonzakura can't shield me forever against them " Byakuya said to himself as he tries to fight them off . 6 of his clones remain up against 5,302 clones. All of the clones are doing Ram →, Rat →, Bird →, Boar, → and Tiger seals.

" **Ninja Art: Demon Wind Shuriken SHadōw Clone Jutsu**( 多重風魔手裏剣身の術_Fūma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_) " They all shouted as they hit the clone with shuriken and the shuriken hit their target with devastating precision, leveling a city block full of trees. The real Byakuya and his remaining clones use a combination of attacks to fight off the clones.

" This guy is being a real nuisance ! " Byakuya said to himself.

" Here we come ! " Naruto and his clones shouted as they come at Byakuya.

" **Hadō# 23 Chikara Hakki**(力発揮 _Force Exert) " _Byakuya chanted as he and his clones use a stronger version of Hadō 1, They hit over 4,303 clones of Naruto and leaves only 999 of them around take out the remaining Byakuya clones by dog piling on them.

" Now we got the real you ! " Naruto shouted as the real Byakuya is then surrounded by them.

" You think you can land a hit on me just having your clones jump at me ? " Byakuya said to Naruto as he dodges all the clones diving jump tackles and punches and lands on the ground only to see Naruto bust out of the ground .

" Gotcha ! " Naruto shouted as he hits Byakuya in the chin with an uppercut hitting high in the air .

" He hid underground all this time while his clones attacked ? How did he conceal his Reiatsu so well behind them " Byakuya said to himself as he sees all the clones come at him

" **Na ! Ru!To! Two Thousand Uzumakis Barrage! **(うずまきナルト二千連弾_Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan) " _all the Naruto clones shouted as they all throw 2,000 punches on Byakuya at the same time, his Senbonzakura provides little use as a shield as the punches go through it and knock him the air 1,600 feet high .

" He smashed through Senbonzakura's defenses ! " Byakuya said to himself as he's kicked int to the ground by the real Naruto and Byakuya is smashed into the ground with the kick producing 5.25 Tons of TNT creating a 39 foot diameter 11 foot deep crater . Byakuya is barely able to get back up when he sees Naruto come towards him .

" **Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted as he hits Byakuya while he's down and it creates a massive explosion destroying everything within 600 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in <strong>**Sunagakure**

Baki find out that Temari left without permission.

" What do you mean that she left without permission ? " Baki shouted.

" She did, she stuck out . She went with one of Kakashi's hounds " said one of the guards.

" Damn that woman, what was she thinking going out alone ? If she dies, i won't forgive her " Baki shouted.

" She should be safe with Team Kakashi ! " said one of the guards.

" There's no use sending out a team for her, we need to concentrate on protecting the borders of this city and country " Baki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles east of Sunagakure<strong>

Rangiku checks her Denreishinki to see how her Captain is doing.

" Everyone is engaged in a fight with some other force " Rangiku said to the group.

" Indeed, it seems mission is a disaster, Kenpachi's squad was token out first " Izuru stated only to suddenly get a reading that is very high.

" **10,000 RYK . **We just had a brief small flash of power from Rukia's direction " Rangiku said to his group.

" Captain Kuchiki must of saved her ! " Izuru replied.

" It's 1:30 PM right now, we are making good timing " Rangiku stated.

" How's Captain Hitsugaya ? " Izuru asked Rangiku.

" Captain Hitsugaya is alright, he seems to have Released his Shikai against that Jōunin " Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Hitsugaya and Kakashi continue to clash attacks with each other. Hitsugaya summons another wave of ice dragons to attack Kakashi, there are 5 of them aiming at him.

" I must act quickly ! **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** (火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_)" Kakashi shouted as he fires a massive orb of roaring flame that hits all the ice dragons .

" Trying to burn my ice ? Don't make me laugh ! " Hitsugaya said to Kakashi as the fireball is frozen in place.

" Impossible ! His attack froze solid Chakra, not only that, it froze fire itself " Kakashi said to himself shocked to see flames frozen.

" Hyorinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul is powerful enough to freeze anything it touches, even your fireball Jutsu " Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi as he bursts the frozen fireball , giving birth to more ice dragons.

" He just created more from that attack of mines ! " Kakashi said to himself.

" Hyorinmaru has the power to control ice and water , i can use my enemy attacks to create more dragons " Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi as he has 10 ice dragons attack the silver-haired Shinobi.

" **Earth Style: Mud Wall(** 土遁・土流壁 _Doton: Doryūheki_) " Kakashi stated as he created a 10 foot wall that shield himself from Hitsugaya's ice dragons.

" Not bad however it's not enough ! " Hitsugaya said to Kakashi while Kakashi takes cover beneath the earth wall and thinks of a strategy to beat Hitsugaya.

" That Zanpakuto he wields must be the source of his power. If i can destroy it, i can follow the rest of his movements with ease and i will have the edge in this fight " Kakashi said to himself.

" I see, he's using the Earth as a defense against my i haven't thrown away all other attacks" Hitsugaya said to himself as he goes to use another attack.

" That's it ! " Kakashi though to himself as he then senses Hitsugaya's attack coming.

"** Hadō # 72 Denji Kyanon**(_電磁キャノン __Electromagnetic Cannon)" _Hitsugaya shouted as he fires an electric blast like a cannon to blast through the earth .

" That was close ! " Kakashi said to himself as he dodges the lightning blast which easily blast through the wall only to see Hitsugaya appears behind him using Shunpo to move at 1650 ft/sec (1,125 MPH) and points his blade to Kakashi.

" Now tell me where is the 9 Tails ! " Hitsugaya said to Kakashi.

" Over my dead body you punk ! " Kakashi replied.

" That would be easily arranged ! " Hitsugaya responded as he stabs Kakashi in the neck and freezes his entire it turned out to be a lightning clone which shatters Hitsugaya's blade and severely damages his arms.

" You were too quick to act ! " the real Kakashi said to Hitsugaya.

" How the hell ? I couldn't even sense you change in Chakra yet you pulled off this clone infused with Lightning to catch me off guard " Hitsugaya stated with shock.

" Too bad for you, i saw everything. I watched you perform that technique, the attacks you used was Ice nature . Ice is part of water and water is weak against Lightning, you got matched with the wrong guy" Kakashi stated as he uses another Jutsu. He uses Horse →,Tiger, Snake , Ram , Monkey → Boar →, Horse and → Tiger hand seals done in under 3 seconds .

" His handseal speed is so fast ! " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** (火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_) " Kakashi shouted as he fires a massive orb of roaring flame 20 feet in diameter that causes a 400 foot radius dodges by taking to the air and using **Eauōku**(エアウォークAirwalk).

" Damn his attack was fast, no matter he can't walk on air, i'm at least safe from close range base attacks " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" Or are you ?" Kakashi replied standing on the air like him pointing a blade to his neck.

" How did you ... ? " Hitsugaya asked only to be cut off mid sentence by Kakashi.

" Did you forget my Sharingan abilities already ? Besides we have a technique similar to your air walk except we never really though of how it would work walking on the sky, it's called **Suimen Hokō **(水面歩行の業_Water Walking)_it's just a simple solidification of Chakra to the feet that allows us to walk upside down and on water " Kakashi explained to Hitsugaya as he goes for Hitsugaya's neck with the kunai but Hitsugaya blocks with the broken half of his blade.

" I still have this ! " Hitsugaya stated as he hits Kakashi through the chest with the crescent blade chain but he sees it's another lighting clone and chain is destroyed. The Real Kakashi is walking on water and preforming a Jutsu.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **(水遁・水龍弾の術 _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu) " _Kakashi chanted as a giant 100 foot long Water Dragon comes towards Hitsugaya and drags him 500 feet through the forest and creates a flood of water around 10 feet deep.

" What an immense amount of power ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he gets back up as the force of the water Jutsu produced 24.43 Tons of TNT as the floodwaters level a city block size portion of the forest.

" **Hadō # 72 Denji Kyanon**(_電磁キャノン __Electromagnetic Cannon)_ " Kakashi chanted as he fires an electrical blast into the large pool of water .

" ARRGH ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he's shocked by the massive lightning blast.

" Looks like i defeated him ! " Kakashi said to himself as he goes to check up on Hitsugaya with everything around Hitsugaya burned and dried up from the water and lightning combination.

" I got you ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he reveals he escaped using a clone

" I hit a clone ! " Hitsugaya stated shocked as he is slashed across the chest.

" Fooled ya didn't i ? " Hitsugaya asked Kakashi as he regenerates his Shikai.

" Impossible, how did you get your sword back ? " Kakashi asked shocked to see the Captain's sword reformed back to normal.

" Any Zanpakutō will slowly regenerate if it is broken however the thing with my Zanpakutō that it can regenerate as long as there is water nearby. As you can see water makes up for over 70 % of this planet, you can't defeat me simply by shattering my Zanpakutō " Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi.

" I see, very well then i will just have to end this already " Kakashi replied as his body starts to glow with bioelectricity and he starts to release strong force winds and the clouds darken around him and blue Chakra shoots up from his body as lightning strikes his body

" What the hell, he's manipulating the Lightning ? I can barely move my body, just how much power was he holding back ? " Hitsugaya stated to himself.

" Hitsugaya, do you think i survived just copying Jutsu ? I'll show you the one Technique that can't be obtained by simply copying " Kakashi stated as he uses an Ox →, Rabbit → and Monkey hand sign to then focus an intense burst of Chakra that surrounds his entire body and condenses it to his right hand as Lightning surges around him.

" What a massive amount of lightning around his hand . Just the surge alone has stopped my body, move damn it , move " Hitsugaya said to himself as his body is virtually being paralyzed . Hitsugaya manages to move his hand on his Zanpakutō.

" You're future is death ! **Chidori** (千鳥_One Thousand Birds_) " Kakashi chanted as he dashes at 16500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH) using Shunshin.

" **Bankai Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, _Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring)!_ ..." Hitsugaya countered as he releases his Bankai and knocks back Kakashi and creates a massive lightning shockwave that electrifies everything within a 1,000 foot radius. The shockwave generates 207.4 Tons of TNT force which creates a 31 foot deep, 60 foot wide crater connected to a 5 foot wide fissure extending 1,000 feet.

Kakashi then sees that his right hand hit Hitsugaya's ice wings which protected him from the penetration , the attack was 19 mm for piercing his heart but his body took some damage from the attack. Kakashi's arm is burned from hitting Hitsugaya's ice wings. Hitsugaya's wings open up and release a pressure wave blowing back Kakashi 20 feet. Everything around Hitsugaya in the crater freezes instantly.

" That was too close for comfort . Just moving his wings nearly froze me " Kakashi said to himself holding his arms together to prevent freezing holding on to his badly burned arm.

" Da-Damn it...His blow almost pierced my heart. I'm at a disadvantage with my Bankai . However it looks like he's also at a disadvantage if that's his only lightning based Jutsu.." Hitsugaya stated to himself.

" You must be tough to survive a blow like that, so this is the power of a Bankai i heard about so much " Kakashi stated.

" So you heard about my Daiguren Hyorinmaru Kakashi ? This is my true power Kakashi " Hitsugaya replied.

" I can't use my Lightning Blade without damaging my arm as well " Kakashi stated to himself.

" I'll use every bit of this power to crush you and force you to tell me where Naruto is at " Hitsugaya replied as he goes to charge at Kakashi but Kakashi dodges the sword strike and takes out a kunai knife to clash with Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya and Kakashi clash attacks with each other. Kakashi channels his lightning Chakra within his kunai and holds back Hitsugaya's blade. They both release an intense burst of Reiatsu and Chakra that destroys everything within a 200 foot radius however Kakashi's kunai break from the stress of clashing power.

" kunai are too fragile for this level of spiritual power, there's only so much they can take from such a high level of Chakra " Kakashi said to himself as he dodges a sword strike aimed at his neck.

Kakashi lands on the ground and dodges a ice dragon by a few inches and dodges 10 ice dragons surrounding Kakashi. Kakashi hops on them and uses it's platform. Hitsugaya shoots a large ice dragon from his Bankai which overpowers Kakashi and pushes him towards the ground and drags him back 50 feet but Kakashi counters with lightning blade with his left arm and destroys the ice dragon . Kakashi damages his left arm as he's notably exhausted from the attack.

" That was too close, he got both my arms this time. Trying to damage him with a close range attack while half his body is surrounded by ice isn't going to cut it, i must use _that_ move" Kakashi thinks to himself.

" Do you still plan on fighting ? You're body is at it's limit, it can't handle all the damage it did to your arms. I have crippled your ability to do Ninjutsu and Kidō based attack " Hitsugaya stated.

" Then i would go with Taijutsu ! " Kakashi replied.

" You fool, do you realize it won't work ? No matter how powerful you are or skilled you are in Taijutsu, ice covers most of my body . You will only damage your arms even further " Hitsugaya stated.

" Well then let's see how well you can keep up with my speed " Kakashi replied.

" Quit bluffing, you and i are the exact same speed however with both your arms damaged, you can't keep up with my range attacks" Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi as he launches more dragons at Kakashi which Kakashi barely dodges.

" He's right with my arms damaged and our speed on par, i got to find another trick around him " Kakashi said to himself as Hitsugaya dashes towards Kakashi and attacks him with a sword strike hitting Kakashi and cutting him in half but it was a clone.

" What ! " Hitusgaya stated with shock .

" **Gate of Opening** (開門, _Kaimon_) " Kakashi chanted as his glows with white Chakra.

" So he's increased his power , but his power hasn't increased his power as much as i taking him too lightly will cost me my life. For now..." Hitsugaya stated to himself putting his guard up as Kakashi then dashes at 33,000 ft/sec (22,500 MPH)

" **Raikiri **(雷切 _Lightning Blade_) " Kakashi chanted as he dashes before Hitsugaya notices and hits him through his chest with a concentrated surge of lightning coming out of Hitsugaya's back.

" What..." Hitsugaya shouted shocked as his pupils disappear and all life leave his eyes and blood pours out his chest, blood covers his face.

" Looks like you're too slow .. you're already dead " Kakashi stated but he notices he can't get his arm out of the body. Then Hitsugaya comes to attack him with Ryusenka.

" You left your guard down Kakashi ! **Ryūsenka**(竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya chanted as it's revealed that Kakashi actually hit an ice clone instead of the real Hitsugaya..

" ARRGH ! " Kakashi shouted as he is then stabbed through the chest and covered in ice .

" What you hit was a clone ! " Hitsugaya said to the silver-haired Shinobi

" I see so you had a trick up your sleeve ? " Kakashi asked the Captain.

" I didn't expect your attack speed and power to increase so dramatically, i'm glad i told precautions however you haven't heave my warning " Hitsugaya stated.

" So you had your own elemental clone ? " Kakashi questioned Hitsugaya.

" A trick like that only works once. I concentrate and shape a large amount of ice into my exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. I always keep one as a last resort after activating my Bankai. You took my prowess lightly and for that you're dead " Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi.

" I should've expected that the guy who defeated Gaara of the sands had impressive evasive skills. But it won't be enough " Kakashi replied as his body surges with lightning despite being stabbed through the chest.

" What ? " Hitusgaya asked shocked to see he hit another clone.

" **Lightning Style :SHadōw Clone Explosion** (雷遁影分身 分身大爆破 _Raiton Bunshin Daibakuha_) " Kakashi chanted as it's revealed Hitsugaya stabbed a clone of Kakashi made of lightning as the clone explodes and destroys everything within a 500 foot radius.

The blast creates a large crater in the ground . Hitsugaya barely dodged the attack and flies up to the air to avoid the explosion last second but then Kakashi leaps in front of him and kicks him in the face and grabs him from behind.

" Damn it ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he struggles to break out of Kakashi's grip.

" You might of damaged my arms to the point i can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but a Shinobi always has Taijutsu and his legs . You've depend too much on that sword ! **Primary Lotus **(表蓮華 _Omote Renge_) " Kakashi chanted as he spins around and does a corkscrew piledriver on Hitsugaya.

The attack creates a 104 foot diameter, 28 foot deep crater producing 134 Tons of TNT in striking force . Kakashi lands down with his Chakra notably exhausted . Hitsugaya manages to get back up shielding himself with ice.

" What ? His body seems to be breaking down right now " Hitsugaya stated with blood dripping down his head.

" This kid has figured out the weakness of the Hidden Eight Gates. This is bad " Kakashi said to himself panting as he is out of breath.

" You're technique seems to have a limit to it , it increases your power briefly while damaging your body " Hitsugaya said to Kakashi.

" Damn looks like you figured it out ! " Kakashi stated.

" Looks like it's time i bury you once and for all " Hitsugaya replied while Kakashi can barely move. Hitsugaya sends an ice dragon which pushes back Kakashi and throws him into a hill. Hitsugaya fires a bunch of ice projectiles at him.

" My body has token too much of beating, if this continues, i will die " Kakashi said to himself as he dodges the attack. Kakashi dodges the attack and charges up a Lightning Blade however Hitsugaya charges at him.

" You're technique wore off, now you were just as strong as you were before. Time to end this " Kakashi stated as he dashes towards Kakashi.

" **Raikiri **(雷切 _Lightning Blade_) " Kakashi chanted dashes with lightning surging with his right hand forming a 3 foot sword like form of Chakra in his hands.

" **Ryūsenka**(竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya countered as he charges to attack Kakashi with a two hand strike. The attacks collide a massive explosion that destroys everything within a 200 foot radius and level anything nearby . Hitsugaya's sword is overpowered as the right hand goes through the blade and pierces Hitsugaya's heart.

" Gotcha ! " Kakashi stated.

" What impossible ? You not only went through my sword but through my Ice wings too ? The penetrating power is greater but how? You're Chakra level should be weaker " Hitsugaya shouted shocked as Kakashi's hand pierces through the ice wings with 3 foot long concentrated surge of lightning coming out of his back.

" It's simple, the attack i hit your wings earlier was Chidori. **Raikiri **(雷切 _Lightning Blade_)is an enhanced and concentrated form Chidori that is 5 times more powerful . It's a S-rank technique. No matter how powerful you are Captain, you can't survive this " Kakashi explained to Hitsugaya but he sees he hit another Ice Clone .

" Gotcha again ! " Hitsugaya smirked as he dodges the attack.

" What ? " Kakashi shouted as he looks in shock as his arm takes serious damage on his right arm and it's trapped in ice.

" I got you, by the way i lied about not being able to use this clone once . Haven't you heard about deception ? You might be able to generate Lightning around you hands but i can manipulate the water in the atmosphere " Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi as he surrounds the sliver haired Shinobi by many ice pillars which encircle him.

" Crap ! " Kakashi shouted.

"** Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢,_Thousand Years Ice Prison_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he commands the pillars to spin around 90 degrees counter-clockwise, these pillars then move towards Kakashi and crush Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Naruto and his 999 clones stand around the 74 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater caused by Naruto's Rasengan which produced the striking force of 41.7 Tons of TNT . Byakuya gets back up with a cracked shield around him and his left arm is bleeding.

" That kid is much more powerful than i thought. Had not for **Bakudō # 81**(斷空,_Splitting Void_) i would of been dead from the attack. Even then he was able to crack the shield " Byakuya said to himself as he gets back up to fight again and walks out of the crater.

" What the hell ! how are you standing after that attack ? " Naruto asked Byakuya.

" You're far more powerful than i though. However your power is nothing compared to my power " Byakuya answered .

" Really ? Last time i checked , i kicked you ass so go ahead and bring it " Naruto stated.

" Before i show you the gap in power, please explain that technique you used ? " Byakuya asked Naruto as he reforms his Shikai to a sealed sword.

" Very well then, **Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_) does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the Chakra control of the user . The compacted nature and moving speed of my Chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage Now tell me where Gaara is at or my army of clones would hit you down 1,000 times over with that same move " Naruto explained to Byakuya.

" What arrogance, as if i would comply with the enemy of the Soul Society. It's time for me show you my true power before you get arrogant " Byakuya replied as he drops his sword into the ground .

" He let go of his sword ? " Naruto said to himself with shock.

" Don't worry. This would be over quick ! " Byakuya said to Naruto as the sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground.

" Whoa, that's alot of swords ! " Naruto said to himself.

" **Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_) " Byakuya chanted as he scatters the blades into millions of fragments . Naruto can't see the movements of those blades. All the Naruto clones around Naruto are instantly wiped out by the attack.

" What the hell ? He wiped out all my sHadōw clones with ease " Naruto stated to himself.

" You see when a Captain releases Bankai, there power is multiplied tenfold. Now witness your worse nightmare" Byakuya explained to Naruto as he sends a wave of tendrils at Naruto.

" Those blades , there moving alot like Gaara's sand " Naruto said to himself as he barely dodges the attacks.

" **Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted as he uses his Rasengan to attack Byakuya, but its blocked by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

" You think you would be able to hit me with that attack again ? How pathetic " Byakuya stated as he effortlessly sends several more tendrils at crushes him into the ground.

" It's over kid, there are millions of blades in this attack. Your power is greater than expected, however your attacks are far too broad and can never evade the assault of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi " Byakuya said as Naruto is crushed by 3 tendrils.

" ARRGH ! " Naruto shouted as he's drilled into the ground and seemingly knocked out.

Byakuya stops the attack with the combined assault of his Senbonzakura . Naruto lies within a 62 foot diameter ,17 foot deep crater with each tendril from Byakuya's tendrils generating 22.83 Tons of TNT with the combination of 3 tendrils doing a total of 68.5 Tons of TNT.

" Looks like he's out cold. Any more force and he'll be dead. Time to call Captain Hitsugaya " Byakuya stated as he picks up his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Kakashi is trapped within a massive prison of ice 200 feet wide, long and high . Kakashi is holding back the pillars within two earth walls horizontally holding back the walls by 5 feet.

" I don't have much time before i freeze to death here, i must escape out of here but even if i do escape there's his Lightning Blade at this point is useless, he would block it with his ice wings which he can regenerate and i would take more damage to my arm if the water melts off into my hand while using yet is that his power extends all ranges so relying on Lightning Blade is out of the question, there's only one way to win this battle " Kakashi said to himself as he grabs a scroll out his bag and pulls out a scroll and summons something out of it.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya gets a call from Byakuya about the 9 Tailed Fox.

" Hitsugaya i have secured the 9 Tailed Fox Naruto , please come by to retrieve him " Byakuya said to Hitsugaya.

" Good, i just finished beating the Captain accompanying him. Where is your position ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" 90 miles north of your position ! " Byakuya answered.

" Very well then bring him here ! " Hitsugaya stated but the phone signal jams on him .

" ... " the phone emits a static sound as Hitsugaya loses contact with Byakuya.

" Byakuya ...Byakuya are you there ! " Hitsugaya asked only to see lightning surge out of the ice and then burst out of the ice.

" Phew, that was too close for comfort ! " Kakashi said to himself.

" What the hell... impossible ! How did he survived that attack ? " Hitsugaya said to himself as he draws his sword but before he can react, his right wing is cut by Kakashi wielding a 2 foot long Tantō covered with lightning surging around it and gave off a distinct white glow from it.

" Looks like this blade is sharper than ever ! " Kakashi said to himself.

" What the hell ? When did he have a Zanpakutō with him ? His power however hasn't increased at all though " Hitsugaya stated to himself as he draws his sword but Kakashi clashes with his sword. The lightning surges around the blade damaging and shattering Hitsugaya's Bankai.

" I never though i have to use this, apparently your too dangerous to take on with just copied techniques, i guess i must use my own to fight you Toshiro Hitsugaya " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya as he generates white lightning onto his sword creating a lightning surge around his sword and body. His Chakra takes the form of a wolf.

" What is that ? " Hitsugaya asked shocked to see Kakashi's blade .

" The** Hakkō Chakura Tō** (白光チャクラ刀_White Light Chakra Sabre_)" Kakashi chanted as the blade surge with electricity.

"** Hakkō Chakura Tō **? " Hitsugaya asked with shock.

" It was destroyed a while ago, i fixed it in case i were to fight a Akatsuki, this weapon was passed down by my father to use. I would ordinarily use my lightning blade but that will be too dangerous considering my failed attempts before. You say Zanpakutō s are the extension of one's power huh ? Well consider this my Zanpakutō " Kakashi explained to silver-haired Captain as he charges at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya reforms his blade and clashes with Kakashi's blade which negates the ice.

" Damn it, your blade is behaving more like a Zanpakutō , how is this possible ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" I based that on your Daiguren Hyōrinmaru stances that my Sharingan copied " Kakashi answered as white Chakra covers his body.

"Impossible ! You can't copy my movements " Hitsugaya stated as he swings his sword to create an ice dragon but Kakashi counters by moving his sword in the same arc as Hitsugaya creating a Chakra slash.

" What ? How can you copy my attacks ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" I can't, however while i can't use your abilities i can mimic the exact Chakra flow within your sword and your sword stances needed to preform your techniques " Kakashi explained to Hitsugaya.

" I thought you can't copy Zanpakutō attacks ! " Hitsugaya stated.

" I can't use them but i can memorized the stances and fighting styles of them so i can counter then. I still can't use your ice based Jutsu however with the ability to track your movements, it should do just fine " Kakashi explained to Hitsugaya as he dashes towards Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the land of Rivers Caverns<strong>

Rukia sees Sakura dead on the floor from the powerful Hadō 73 blast which destroyed 1/4 of the blast generated 15.19 tons of TNT,nearly the equivalent of a Davy Crockett tactical nuclear device. Byakuya arrives with Naruto on his back from the massive hole that she left in a cave.

" Brother, you captured the Ninetails ? " Rukia asked.

" It was a piece of cake given the guy was merely a lowly Genin " Byakuya answered.

" So what to do now ? " Rukia asked.

" To put an end to you ! " Byakuya replied.

" What ? " Rukia asked with a shocked look on her face .

" Did i stutter Rukia ? You're going to die here " Byakuya answered.

" What the hell is wrong with you ? " Rukia questioned her brother as she draws her sword.

" You're going to die sister ! **Bankai**:**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** " Byakuya chanted as he scatters his blades and they cut up Rukia. Rukia takes a cut to her chest, her left arm , her right arm, her left cheek and her robe. She is reduced to bloody mess.

" This man isn't nii sama, but how i'm getting hurt ? " Rukia asked as he then sees Byakuya unmask himself as Sakura.

" I got you good didn't i ? " Sakura answered with a question.

" You ! So this is you're doing, how are you posing as my brother ? What kind of trickery did you use ? How did you survive that last attack " Rukia asked.

" You simply hit a Genjutsu created clone of myself and took the bait. When you when with that double Jutsu attack, i broke out of your **Bakudō # 61** attack, i created a substitution clone containing a special kind of poison mist to activate the Genjutsu " Sakura explained to Rukia while wearing Byakuya's robe.

" Genjutsu ? " Rukia asked as she goes to attack Sakura but she hits an illusion while the real one appears behind her and kicks her around.

" **Genjutsu** (幻術 _Illusionary Techniques)_ are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring Chakra and hand seals. However the difference is that Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of Chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses " Sakura explained to the Vice Captain as Rukia uses her Shikai attacks to counter a dashing strike but she's cut from behind by the real Sakura.

" Damn it ! " Rukia said.

" It's useless, all your senses have been thrown off balance. I send my Chakra into you and threw off all five of your senses . I have complete control over what you can't even see me correctly even though i'm right in front of you " Sakura explained to Rukia while in front of her. Rukia tries to cut Sakura in half but she cuts another illusion .

" Another illusion ? " Rukia shouted.

" You can say that, however it affects your depth perception as well, you can't fight anymore " Sakura said to Rukia as she throws a kunai at Rukia but Rukia knocks it away but it was an illusion and she's hit in the chest by the real kunai.

" Damn it ! " Rukia replied.

" Now time to end this already ! " Sakura stated as she summons a 50 foot version of herself surrounded with Pink Chakra.

" A giant ? " Rukia asked shocked to see the giant Sakura .

" DIE BITCH ! " said the inner Sakura as she goes to punch Rukia but her fist is stopped by a sudden burst of Ice Reiatsu from Rukia.

Out of the burst is a beautiful Yuki-onna dressed in white and light blue clothes. She has long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter, pale skin and dark blue eyes. She wears a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

" What the hell ? What the hell is that woman ? " Sakura asked staring at her.

" Sode no Shirayuki ? " Rukia said to the white skinned woman.

" Master, if you've lost control of your senses, i shall become your eyes and fight for you, i will lend you more of my power " Sode no Shirayuki replied as she vanishes undoing the Genjutsu and Rukia's blade glows with an intense snow-white Reiatsu.

" No way , she negated my Genjutsu but how and what was that woman i saw ? " Sakura said to herself.

" This surge in my Reiatsu, could it be that i'm one step closer to achieving Bankai ? I can barely control this overwhelming power. Has she pushed me beyond my own limits that even Sode no Shirayuki is lending her powers to me " Rukia said to herself as everything around her freezes.

" This woman, just what is she ? How can she be this powerful ? No matter i must end this in one blow" Sakura said to herself as the charge towards each other.

" With this power, i can't lose ! " Rukia said to herself as she comes towards Sakura.

" **Senkei Senkō **(千計穿孔 _1000 Meter Punch_) **" **Sakura chanted as she comes towards Rukia.

" **Shingetsu Odori Tsurarayari **( 新月踊り氷柱槍 _Crescent Dance ,Icicle Lance_) " Rukia countered with turning her sword into a lance like Icicle after spinning it and twirl it in her right hands as it glows and turns into a long lance.

Both attacks collide and create a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion that destroys the entire cave.

* * *

><p><strong>30 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Renji rushes to aid Rukia when he gets a shocking reading on his phone.

" What, there was just two clashes of power , both numbering at **16,000 RYK . **Has Rukia learned Bankai ? That Reiatsu signature is no doubt hers " Renji said to himself when he gets a call from Byakuya about the Nine Tails.

" I have captured the Nine Tailed Fox ! " Byakuya said to Renji .

" You did ? Crap that means Rangiku and her team is walking into an ambush Rukia and Hitsugaya are also in trouble however Rukia has shown to be near Captain level " Renji explained to Byakuya .

" What do you mean ? " Byakuya asked.

" She just released **16,000 RYK** " Renji answered.

**" **You're kidding right ? Crap you're right " Byakuya stated with shock.

" Don't worry Captain Kuchiki i'll... " Renji replied but before Renji can finish the call, the phone is hit out of his hand with a kunai attached to a paper bomb which is blown up and destroyed. Renji dodges the explosion.

" Damn, i missed ! " Temari said to herself.

" Damn it, Rangiku is going to kill me if she found out her Denreishinki was destroyed " Renji said to himself.

" So he really is a Shinigmai ? " Bull said to himself.

" Alright show yourself , there is no use hiding " Renji stated looking for the attacker.

" I found you Shinigami ! Huh just a lowly Vice Captain, this is what you led me to ? " Temari stated with arrogance.

" That's where the scent came from ! " Bull stated.

" Head out to meet Kakashi and his team ! " Temari replied.

" Lowly, you have some nerve calling me lowly Human" Renji shouted .

" Still i suppose if i capture you , then that Ice shooting bastard would have no choice but to save you " Temari stated.

" You're foolish to challenge a Lieutenant head on woman . You're going to pay for destroying my Denreishinki " Renji replied as he swings his sealed sword at Temari but Temari easily catches the blade.

" I don't know who you guys think you are but you will pay for hurting my brothers " Temari replied.

" Impossible, how did you grab my blade barehanded ? What rank are you ? " Renji asked.

" Jōunin Kunoichi of Sunagakure and one of the three Sand Siblings Temari, you guys will pay for what you did to Gaara" Temari replied as she goes for a kunai knife and goes to kill Renji but Renji moves the sword out of Temari's hand and blocks her kunai with a two-handed sword strike.

" Jōunin, crap i'm in trouble! " Renji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Byakuya tries to call Renji and Hitsugaya but gets no response.

" Damn they're not picking up there Denreishinkis , what's going on ? " Byakuya said to himself

Suddenly Naruto bust out the ground and creates an energy wave that causes Byakuya 's hand to get cut . Naruto emerges with red eyes and a blue energy cloak around red eyes disappear then he's engulfed within a dense Chakra that shoots up from the crater.

" What the ... ? Impossible! He's getting back up after a beating like that . He's as stubborn as Ichigo Kurosaki and not since Ichigo have i felt such an immense spiritual power " Byakuya said to himself as Naruto appears in front of him moving at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) and punches Byakuya in the face. Byakuya is sent flying 20 feet away.

" Now tell me where the hell is Gaara ? " Naruto shouted .

" What's going on, i was fully released without a limiter yet for an instant i lost all sight of his movements. Impossible he still hasn't transformed yet, i'm starting to think i got an impostor posing as a Genin .There's no way a Genin could be this strong " Byakuya said to himself.

" Tell me where Gaara is at ! " Naruto demanded.

" You would regret sparing me when you caught me off guard. A miracle only happens once, your luck has ran out boy " Byakuya arrogantly stated as he sends a large tendril at Naruto but Naruto dodges the tendril and is then surrounded by a wave of blades.

" **Rasengan **" Naruto chanted as he goes to hit Byakuya but is cut apart by the tendrils but it turns out to be a clone. The Real Naruto appears behind him and attacks Byakuya using a kunai, Byakuya blocks it with his blade shield but Naruto somersaults behind Byakuya .

" How is he able to move so fast ? " Byakuya asked himself as he sends 2 tendrils at Naruto but he dodges the attacks. He then appears towards Byakuya .

" **Multi SHadōw Clone Jutsu **(多重影分身の術 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" _Naruto chanted as he summons 100 clones of himself to attack, all of them dashing at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH).

" Bastard , this kid is sickening as annoying as Ichigo " Byakuya said to himself as he tries to fight Naruto.

" What's wrong, am i moving too fast for you ? " Naruto asked with arrogance.

" Don't get arrogant , it might cost you " Byakuya replied as his Bankai tendrils barely keeps up with the Naruto clones. He then uses both his hands to attack Ichigo. He moves his hands left to hit one Naruto clone. He moves them around only hitting the clones.

" His attack speed has doubled " Naruto stated to himself.

" Using the palm of my hands, my strength and power has doubled " Byakuya stated as he forces Naruto back and wipes out 80 of his clones creating a crater twice as big as the one before.

" He's gotten alot stronger ! " Naruto said to himself .

" There's nothing my Bankai can't catch ! Nothing ! " Byakuya stated to himself as he goes for the kill but Naruto manages to have 20 of his clones overpower the Bankai attacks and the real Naruto uses his Chakra to deflect all the blades after him.

" That's not enough ! " Naruto said to Byakuya as he dashes towards the Squad 6 Captain.

" Impossible, he blasted through all of them " Byakuya stated with shock to himself before he knows it he sees Naruto behind him with Rasengan but he holds it back last second as it's revealed to be a clone and the real one punches him in the face and points a kunai towards his neck moving at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ).

" My luck has ran out huh ? So what do you call this ? Now tell me where's Gaara ? " Naruto demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

The forest is on fire and at the same time buried under 5 feet of snow and ice . Kakashi and Hitsugaya clash their swords together, creating a 100 foot shock wave with each clashing blow. Kakashi comes at Hitsugaya's face with a lunging blow charged up with electricity but Hitsugaya manages to use Shunpo to escape. He clashes with Kakashi again, both of them using both hands to hold their blades and clash attacks with each other. Hitsugaya uses a drop kick to push Kakashi off him and goes for a vertical strike but Kakashi blocks the attack and both are holding each other back with their blades.

" Not bad Kakashi ! You better come at me with all your might ! Sharingan Kakashi ! " Hitsugaya stated.

" Unfortunately i'm not the hot-blooded type ! " Kakashi replied as he uses Chidori to aim at Hitsugaya's head but the Squad 10 Captain dodges by jumping 50 feet high and jumps one the water.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Kakashi .

" You need something less predictable than that " Kakashi said Hitsugaya only to see the ice come upward.

" **Zekku** (絶空, _Void Sever_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he lifts his sword to control his Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. Kakashi dodges the attack only to see spikes come from the water, Kakashi dodging the spikes as well as the ice blast.

" So this is the power that Beat Gaara ? This seems too easy ? That kid is hiding alot more power ? " Kakashi said to himself as he dodges the spikes.

" He's better than i thought ! " Hitsugaya said to himself .

" **Ninja Art: Lightning Shuriken SHadōw Clone Jutsu** ( 雷切手裏剣影分身の術 _Raikiri Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_) " Kakashi chanted as he shoots 50 shuriken at Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya blocks the attack with and ice shield but the shuriken rip through the shield and hit it's another ice clone.

" Damn, that was the third time he forced me to use and ice clone. I was never pushed this far in my entire " Hitsugaya stated to himself as he sees Kakashi over 300 feet in the air.

" I got you now ! " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya as he goes to attack the Captain.

" **Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he transforms the water around him into ice and then swings his Zanpakutō in an arc to fire an array of 50 ice daggers at his target but Kakashi manages to cut them into pieces with his Tantō with 10 hitting him but it was a clone.

" I'm fed up, i got to end this fast ! " Kakashi stated.

" Time to fight for real ! " Hitsugaya replied as he summons 3 50 foot long ice dragons but the white-haired Shinobi dodges the two dragons.

" He can turn anything around him into ice . In other worlds Water style, Fire style , Wood and Wind styles have no effect . However Lightning and Earth would..." Kakashi said to himself as the dragons hit him but he uses his Lightning covered sword to destroy the dragons.

" Gotcha ! " Hitsugaya said to the Shinobi as he hits Kakashi from behind with ice covering his left hand.

" I can't move ! " Kakashi shouted ash he struggles to move. Hitsugaya stabs him from behind with his Bankai after using Shunpo to move at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH) causing Kakashi to fall into the water with a stab wound in the back.

" Too bad, Kakashi . For all the talk you stated your Sharingan isn't much against a Bankai user. Well now playtime is over " Hitsugaya said to himself as he has Kakashi surrounded by 3 ice dragons.

" **Dokugiri (**毒霧 _Ninja Art: Poison Fog )_ " Kakashi chanted as he spits out a poisonous gas that paralyzes Hitsugaya.

" What the hell ? " Hitsugaya asked shocked to see himself unable to move.

" This poison Jutsu i copied from Shizune lacks the same lethal potency as her poison. Her poison could easily kill this kid and myself in just a single should buy myself some time " Kakashi stated to himself.

" Crap i have been poisoned by this Jōunin " Hitsugaya said to himself as he struggles to move his body he manages to move his body and take out a pill.

" You see All ANBU and former ANBU members are trained to be master swordsmen and also trained to know detailed knowledge of the human body, I figured out your weakness to your Bankai. You're Bankai gives you an incredible amount of power but it's power strains your petals on your back show how long you can last with Bankai. These petals melt away petal by petal as the battle progresses. Your Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear. Your Bankai is still immature much like Naruto's powers " Kakashi explained to Hitsugaya as the silver-haired Captain notices he lost 6 of his petals.

" Damn, how long have i been fighting him ? Half my petals have disappeared already " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" Now i'm going to get some intel on you ! **Time Reversal Jutsu **(時逆の術 _Jigyaku no Jutsu_) " Kakashi chanted as he puts Hitsugaya under an it's a clone.

" **Bakudō # 50 Jūfuku** ( 重_複__Duplication_) " Hitsugaya shouted as he reveals Kakashi used Genjutsu on the clone.

" How were you able to counter Genjutsu ? You shouldn't be able to move with poison " Kakashi asked .

" I used a rejuvenation pill to restore my stamina and negated most of my poison " Hitsugaya replied.

" Very well then ! " Kakashi responded as he goes to fight Hitsugaya again by throwing exploding tags at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya hits then back with his Zanpakutō.

Hitsugaya jumps in the air . Kakashi throws a paper bomb attached to a kunai to explode on blocks with his ice wings he then sees a 50 foot ice dragon towards Kakashi, Kakashi runs across the lake and goes up a 500 foot hill to block the attack with Chidori with his left appears behind him with a dashing strike. Kakashi blocks with his Tantō and they go back 20 feet from each other.

" To think a human could hold their own with a Bankai using such a small-sword, this guy is no joke " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" We're too evenly matched , i need to find a way to finish him fast " Kakashi said to himself as he charges up his sword with White lightning.

" I must put an end to this and meet up with Byakuya " Hitsugaya stated as his sword glows with a light blue ice aura.

" **Mikazuki no Mai **(三日月の舞 _Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance )" _Kakashi chanted as he creates three sHadōw clones, and each one of them assaults Hitsugaya from blind spot.

Hitsugaya manages to block a jump strike from the first clone but barely blocks a second strike from the second Kakashi and the third one comes at Hitsugaya from behind with a lunging struggles to defend against the attack.

" Damn those clones, are they clones or illusions ? " Hitsugaya said to himself as he struggles to block the sword strikes and is cut from behind with a gash on his Captains robe. He blocks a two-handed vertical slash from the Kakashi from behind and cuts him in half.

" **Yōgeki** **#** **1** **Musei Kubishite **(無声首して_Silent Neck Flash_) " Kakashi shouted as he flash steps behind Hitsugaya moving at 7333.3ft/sec(5000 MPH) Hitsugaya blocks the blade barely by an inch before it hits his jugular vein. The blade cuts his left check near the eyes almost cutting Hitsugaya's left eye.

" That was a close one, it seemed he also copied my sword stances as well . Had that hit me,he would've killed me for sure " Hitsugaya stated to himself as he cuts the other clone in half but he sees Kakashi doing a sword dance.

" **Yanagi **(木ノ葉流柳 _Leaf-Style Willow) " _Kakashi chanted as he waves their sword back and forth, which when seen by Hitsugaya. it locks him in a Genjutsu which causes him to hallucinate multiple waving arms. The movement resembles that of a willow tree blowing in the wind.

" Damn a Genjutsu with a sword attack " Hitsugaya said to himself as he gains back his senses and sees Kakashi dashing at him, he blocks his sword but he sees it's an illusion and is cut from behind. He now is bleeding from his left and right check and has two gashes on his back.

" You dodged last second to avoid the fatal blow , had i hit you a few inches deeper, it would've been over " Kakashi stated.

" Time to end this , **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_)" Hitsugaya chanted as he swings his sword releasing ice from it.

"** Shinkūken **( 真空剣 _Shock Blade)" _Kakashi countered as he swings his sword with so much force that a gust of wind is released in the horizontal arc, canceling out the attack. The attack destroys all the trees within the hill. Hitsugaya lands back down.

" Take this ! " Hitsugaya stated as he takes his blade and comes at Kakashi .

" Here he comes again ! " Kakashi said to himself as he prepares to fight off Hitsugaya's attack.

" **Yōgeki # 6 Hokkukyōju **(ホックを享受_Reaping Hook_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he comes at Kakashi with a lunging strike then moves his blade upward and does a 45 degree horizontal slash, cutting Kakashi through the small and large intestines, piercing his heart and cuts him across the chest and slashing him across the chest opening up his ribcage but it turned out to be another clone.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **(火遁・鳳仙火の術 _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_) " Kakashi countered as he shoots volley of small fireballs sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting Hitsugaya . Hitsugaya dodges 10 of the fireballs aimed at him and uses Shunpo to dodge most of the 50 of the fireballs , Hitsugaya goes for an counter attack.

" **Usugiri #** **25 Junkan Āsukattā **(循環アース·カッター_Circular Earth Cutter_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he aims a vertical slash at Kakashi's head but Kakashi ducks down to avoid it.

Hitsugaya then goes for a sweeping slash but Kakashi dodges the attack. Hitsugaya then leaps in the air and does a spinning crescent slash. Kakashi comes at Hitsugaya from behind with a kunai to his neck but then he sees the slashes cut apart the hill they were on top of. Kakashi tires to leap away but the slash area emits a powerful ice Reiatsu wave that freezes the silver-haired Shinobi's arms and cuts his chest.

" That was a close one ! " Kakashi stated as he stands on top of the leveled hill.

" I got him on the ropes ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dashes towards the Jōunin.

" **Water Style: Giant Waterfall Vortex Jutsu** (水遁・大瀑布の術 _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_) " Kakashi chanted as he shoots a massive wave of water against Hitsugaya .

" That weak attack can't' stop me. Didn't i tell you water base attacks are useless against my Daiguren Hyōrinmaru ? " Hitsugaya replied as he holds back the blast with his sword and he freezes the massive 50 foot high tidal wave that extended 2000 feet across the battlefield and uses a slash to negate the blast entirely.

The ground around the water has been hollowed out by 10 feet as everything is drenched and trees and rocks have been destroyed and uprooted with the Water Jutsu producing the energy equivalent of 156.70 Tons of TNT. Hitsugaya then sees Kakashi doing all 40 of the water dragon Jutsu signs in 5 seconds while Hitsugaya heals up all his wounds.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **(水遁・水龍弾の術 _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_) " Kakashi shouted as he catches Hitsugaya off guard. Kakashi creates a 500 foot high water dragon. Hitsugaya dashes in the air and stabs the water freezing it.

" Predictable fool , i told you that water Jutsus are useless against me " Hitsugaya said to Kakashi as he holds back the dragon,almost freezing it .

" **Earth Style: Mud Silhouette **(土遁・泥欲し _Doton: Doro Hōshi_) " Kakashi chanted as he summons a river of mud that flows up with the water dragon creating a Mud Dragon.

" Damn it, i can't freeze it ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he's pushed back violently into the water as the mud covers the water. The impact shatters Hitsugaya's left femur and one of his ribs next to his liver as well as his left arm and carpal on his right arm.

" Looks like that took care of that guy ! " Kakashi said to himself.

" Damn that blast almost killed me, i can barely hold my sword and i'm feeling immense pain on my right side of my abdomen and i can barely move my left leg " Hitsugaya said to himself as he struggles to swim back up only to see Kakashi high in the air .

"** Raikiri Hakai **(雷切 破壊 _Lightning Blade Destruction) "_ Kakashi chanted as he uses one hand to create Lightning Blade and the right one to generate lightning on his sword. He then throws his sword into the ground and leaps out of the way. The blade hits the ground with Lightning Blade causing a destructive blast that destroys everything within a 2,000 foot radius.

" Shit !**Bakudō # 55. Hikari Kabe** _(_光壁_Light Wall) " _Hitsugaya countered as he summons a wondrous wall of light to shield from the attack, the attack pass him through and shatters the barrier. Kakashi then dashes behind him while he's holding back the blast to do a devastating attack.

" **Mikka Tsukikage** (三日月影_Crescent Moon SHadōw) " _Kakashi chanted as he does a lightning crescent slash the cuts Hitsugaya across the chest even though Hitsugaya dodges the blade by only a few inches as Kakashi goes for a crescent vertical and horizontal slash but the silver-haired Captain then grabs Kakashi with his tail.

" Got you ! **Kōriryū Ketsugō **(竜尾結合 _Ice Dragon Binding Tail_) " Hitsugaya chanted uses his tail to bind Kakashi's arms and cover his body, the tail then forms four crescent-shaped ice blades to bind down Kakashi.

" What the hell ? " Kakashi asked as he can't move his arms.

"** Kōridama Keimusho**_( _氷球刑務所_Ice Sphere Prison) " _Hitsugaya chanted as he turns all the water he absorbed and all the water from Kakashi's waterfall Jutsu into a massive ice orb.

" What the hell ? " Kakashi asked.

" **Kōridama Keimusho**_( _氷球刑務所_Ice Sphere Prison) _anything that has come in contact with water vapor would be frozen within an ice prison that is powerful enough to freeze even the Reiatsu of the opponent, you water Jutsu gave me more than enough to trap you inside there " Hitsugaya explained to the silver-haired Shinobi.

" Damn it ! " Kakashi replied as he tries to break out.

" Time to end this with one attack. _Flying lightning dragon of the heavens, cleanse the world of the corrupt bear down thy wrath of the lightning gods " _Hitsugaya chanted as he moves his left hand and then claps his hands together as his sword generates blue lightning from his Zanpakutō horizontally in front of him and spins it like a fan.

" I can't escape ! " Kakashi shouted.

" **Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō**( 飛竜撃賊震天雷砲 _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) " _Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a massive lightning blast that goes into the air and forms a massive 300 foot winged European dragon. Kakashi breaks out of the ice prison .

" That's a new one ! " Kakashi stated.

" Too late Kakashi ! " Hitsugaya replied as the the dragon then dashes at Kakashi and creates a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion. The blast destroys all the trees within the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>20 miles south of the former Akatsuki hideou<strong>t.

Rukia and Sakura stand within the ruins of the cavern. The cave was leveled from the attacks between Rukia and Sakura. The cave has been reduced to a ruins filled with water from a nearby river. Rukia and Sakura stand within the is holding on to her chest which has a deep hole nearly penetrating her heart. Sakura has been nearly pierced in the heart as well. Sakura and Rukia barely heal their wounds. Rukia and Sakura stand within a 89 foot diameter, 24 foot deep crater caused by the collision of attacks. The combined attacks generated 78.8 Tons of TNT with each of them producing 39.4 Tons of TNT striking force.

" I'm almost out of Chakra , i barely have enough to fight much less heal" Sakura stated to herself.

" My body took so much of a beating , i'm almost out of Reiatsu. I must make this the final blow " Rukia stated to herself.

" You're strong but let's end this already " Sakura stated.

" You're going to tell me where Naruto is at " Rukia stated.

" Never ! " Sakura replied.

Rukia and Sakura go to fight each takes out her kunai and spins it like a fan and goes for a Chakra enhanced slash which Rukia blocks with her sword strike. Rukia counters with her own attack.

" **Nadegiri** **# 13 . Chimei Shingetsu Chōritsu** (致命新月調律 _Deadly Crescent Rhythm_ ) " Rukia chanted as she does a dashing horizontal strike moving at high speeds and creates a 180 degree sword arc wave that cuts a 100 foot rock in half as well as Sakura but it was a clone of Sakura. Sakura goes to punch Rukia in the stomach with a body blow and kicks her into a rock formation.

" **Bakudō # 50 . Jūfuku** ( 重_複__Duplication_) " Rukia chanted as she creates 10 clones of herself.

" **SHadōw Clone Jutsu**(影分身の術_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_)" Sakura countered as she creates 10 sHadōw clones of herself.

One of the Sakura clones kick a Rukia clone while another one grabs the Rukia clone and throws them. The 3rd Rukia clone stab the Sakura clone in the stomach and the second one cuts the first Sakura clones head off . The second Sakura clone decapitates the Rukia clone with a devastating punch. The third Rukia clone kicks the third Sakura clone in the face with a dropkick and headbutts the third Sakura clone in the stomach.

" **Hadō # 47 . Chikei Gaizā **_(_地形ガイザー_Terrain Geyser)_ " the third Rukia clone chanted by placing her hand on the Sakura clone using her Reiatsu to protrude numerous rock pillars through the third Sakura clone, impaling her. The fourth Rukia clone is about to be attacked by the fourth Sakura clone.

"** Nadegiri # 1 . Hitosume**(一つ目, _The First_) " the fourth Rukia chanted as she cuts down the fourth Sakura clone with a devastating slash so fast the clone doesn't realize what happened. Before the clone realizes it she is attacked by the fifth Sakura clone.

" **Iryōtome Shasen **(医療乙女斜線 _Medical Maiden Slash_) " the fifth Sakura chanted as she turns her palm into a Chakra blade to cut the fifth Ruika clone head right off.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " the sixth Rukia clone chanted as she shoots a blast killing the fifth Sakura .

The sixth Sakura clone comes at her with full force and smashes the skull of the Sakura clone smashing her to bits and sending her flying 100 feet away .The 7th clone of Rukia comes from behind with a sword aimed the clones neck but the Sakura clone counter and throws a series of body blows followed by a kick and a punch through the stomach, killing the 7th Rukia clone. 3 Rukia clones stab her in the heart and kill the sixth clone of Sakura is gone.

" **Tsurarada** (氷柱堕, _Icicle Fall_) " the 8th Rukia clone chanted as she creates an icicle while in the air and lets it drop down on the ground. Killing the 7th Sakura clone.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash) " _the 8th Sakura clone replied by killing the 2 remaining clones with the punch and shockwaves. The real Sakura appears to decapitate the last clone with her kunai.

" Not bad ! " Sakura said to Rukia .

" Time to end this ! " Rukia stated coming at Sakura.

" I'm going to crush you ! " Sakura replied as she dashes at Rukia with a devastating punch.

" **Hadō #53 . Rengoku**_( _煉獄 _Purgatory)_ " Rukia chanted as she engulfs the Sakura in an intense fire but the pink haired Kunoichi jumps out and takes cover beneath a rock.

" That was close ! " Sakura said to herself.

" What's wrong ? aren't you going to attack me . **Hadō # 9 . Mizugan Gazō**( 水ガン画像_Water Gun Shot_ )" Rukia chanted as she shoots a pressurized stream of water from the palm of her hand.

" What ? " Sakura asked with shock as the water blast shoots through the 20 foot rock and comes at Sakura but the pink haired Kunoichi dodges the blast.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she shoots another blast towards Sakura but Sakura dodges the blast.

" Damn, that was also too close for comfort " Sakura said to herself.

" Face it Sakura ! No matter how strong you are , you have no long-range attacks " Rukia said to Sakura.

" You're wrong, here's my long-range attack " Sakura said to Rukia as she throws 100 poison senbon at Rukia but Rukia cuts then with ease.

" Is that all you got ? Time to attack **Some no mai,...**"Rukia laughed as she is about to attack Sakura.

" No, this is ! " Sakura replied as she throws a paper bomb with an exploding tag that explodes near her face releasing a smokescreen.

" I can't see ! " Rukia shouted.

" **Yuki Sakura no Dansu **(雪桜のダンス _Snow Cherry Blossom Dance_) " Sakura chanted as she throws 3 scrolls that burst into hundreds of paper bombs and they all exploded creating a massive 100 foot radius explosion. Rukia blocks the blast with her Reiatsu but her robe is virtually gone and her body mildly burned from the attack.

" What an explosion, so she had a few tricks up her sleeves ? " Rukia said to herself as the smoke clears up.

" Here i come ! " Sakura shouted as she uses Shunshin and grabs the white ribbon forms from the pommel and swings around Rukia. And pulls her towards her fist.

" What power ! " Rukia stated with shock as she's unable to move.

"** Senkei Senkō **(千計穿孔 _1000 Meter Punch_) " Sakura chanted as she punches Rukia with such amazing force that her Shikai shatters in one hit and she's sent flying into a rock formation.

" Every bone in my body was broken by that one punch " Rukia said to herself as she struggles to get back up.

She is 3,300 feet away from Sakura with a fissure expanding 3,300 feet long and growing 1 foot deep and wide every 22 feet away from the crater. Both her arms and legs and 3 ribs have been broken She is covered with blood and coughs it up and gets back up. Her Shihakushō has been reduced to a torn miniskirt and her bra has been exposed, blood runs down her head as her body is covered in dirt.

Meanwhile Sakura stands at the crater trying to recover from Chakra exhaustion.

" Damn , i'm at my limit ! " Sakura said to herself.

" _Ye lord!... Mask ...of blood ...and flesh,... all creation, ...flutter of wings, ...ye who bears the .. name of Man! On... the wall of blue flame, ..inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of ...conflagration, wait at the far heavens._**Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui**_ (_双蓮蒼火墜,_ Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) " _Rukia shouted as she fires the blast at Sakura who is off guard. The blast travels through the fissure.

" Shit ! " Sakura stated as the blast hits her and burns off most of her clothes and gives her body severe burns.

The skin on Sakura's arms is almost completely burned away and her the left side of her face is mildly burned. The crater here the cave is at is completely covered with smoke. Rukia then appears in front of her with a flashstep and pokes Sakura with the hilt.

" **San no mai, Shirafune** (参の舞・白刀, _Third Dance, White Sword_) " Rukia chanted as she calls out the name of the dance, which reforges her Zanpakutō with ice particles piercing through Sakura.

" Damn, how did you survive that attack ? " Sakura asked Rukia.

" Got you, you're done for...i got your heart , you're as good as dead " Rukia answered however Sakura grabs Rukia's blade with her bare hands, using the last of her strength and healing Chakra. She is fighting the freezing power of Rukia's Shikai.

" I'm not going to die so easily ! " Sakura said to Rukia.

" This girl, she's so powerful ! Even with Sode no Shirayuki stabbed into her heart, she is still able to resist the freezing power of Sode no Shirayuki. She has even managed to stop the bleeding and healing the wound even when the sword is inside her " Rukia said to herself.

" I only have enough energy to heal up the hole and stop the bleeding i must use this opportunity to end her, it's all or nothing " Sakura said to herself as she charges up what's left of her Reiatsu.

" Time to end this ! **Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_)" Rukia chanted as she freezes the ground around her in a 400 foot ice ring.

" I will concentrate all my Chakra into one last attack .**Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Sakura countered as her body glows with pin Chakra and she releases all her Chakra at once into a punch.

Both attacks happen at the same time as an immense amount of power is unleashed from the of them are blasted away from each other.

" I can't believe it .. i guess this is it for me.. Sasuke...Naruto.. Kakashi i have failed you all " Sakura stated to herself as she lands at the right end of the crater.

Sakura is fatally wounded with the skin on Sakura's arms is almost completely burned away and her the left side of her face is mildly burned she has cuts on her face and a damaged left leg as well as torn clothes only her bra and her pants remain and her heart is pierced.

" Looks like this is it...Sorry brother..Renji and you too Ichigo..Guess i'll be seeing you soon up there Kaien " Rukia said to herself as she falls on the left side of the crater.

Rukia is also fatally Injured and on the ground unconscious. Her chest has been impaled with blunt force. Her stomach and liver have been ruptured as well as her heart and a rib is pressing against her left lung, she also has both her arms and legs and 3 ribs broken . Rukia struggles to live with healing Kidō as blood pours out of her body .

Both of them are buried in a 109 foot diameter , 30 foot deep crater within the ruined cave. The final clash of attacks generated 157.6 Tons of TNT , enough to level several city blocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Hideout<strong>

Ichigo manages to clash attacks with Hiyori. with using his Vizard mask and Shikai. Ichigo blocks Hiyori's attacks and keeps up with Hyori's speed.

" Not bad Ichigo, you have been improving " Hiyori said to Ichigo .

" I'm only getting started bitch ! " Ichigo replied as he clashes swords with Hiyori and holds back her blade.

" Let's see i you can last longer than the last time " Hiyori shouted as she goes to attack him only or Ichigo to suddenly sense a bad omen.

" Rukia ! What's going on ? It's as if her life-force vanished. How can i even sense her under this barrier ? This has to be some delusion" Ichigo stated to himself only to be kicked 100 feet into a wall.

" Don't take you eyes off me dickhead ! " Hiyori shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Tsunade is within her office drinking saké when her bottle cracked and she senses a bad omen

" This isn't good, someone is dying but who could it be ? No it can't be ..." Tsunade said to herself as Shizune walks in to talk to Tsunade about the letter she received.

" It's a letter from Sakura ! " Shizune said to the Hokage .

" What does it read ? " Tsunade asked.

" It's says that Kankurō of Sunagakure is in need of a high risk surgery and would be brought back here in 3 days " Shizune explained to Tsunade.

" Tell them it's approved then ! " Tsunade replied.

" Your desk is a mess, did you spill saké ? " Shizune asked.

" No the bottle cracked, that means a bad omen has occurred " Tsunade answered.

* * *

><p><strong>30 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Renji feels a bad omen coming down on him.

" Rukia, what the hell happened with her ? I can't even feel her presence anymore , this is bad i must save her before... " Renji thinks to himself but is interrupted by Temari.

" You're wide open ! " Temari shouted as she attacks with a closed folding fan using only one hand and minimal effort . Renji block with both hands on his sealed sword but is being pushed down by Temari's strength.

" Shit, i got my own problems now ! " Renji said to himself.

" Don't fall asleep on me now or you'll die ! " Temari shouted

* * *

><p><strong>30 miles east of Sunagakure<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru get the bone chilling news of Rukia's current state.

" Oh No, this is bad, Rukia's RYK is fading rapidly " Izuru said to Rangiku.

" What, where's Renji ? " Rangiku asked.

" He's been ambushed by a sizable power reading of **750 RYK **" Izuru replied.

" That's nothing , he should still be there unless they caught him off guard like Kenpachi's team " Rangiku stated.

" These Shinobi are much tougher than we thought " Izuru replied.

" What's Rukia's power ? " Rangiku asked.

" It's pummeling fast .**..50RYK...30 RYK... 6RYK **" Izuru answered.

" That means she's at near death, when a Vice Captain level Shinigmai or Captain level Shinigmai drops below **100 RYK**, they have been seriously injured, at **6 RYK** that means they only have between a few minutes and a few hours to live " Rangiku explained to the blonde haired Vice Captain.

" I can't even sense the opponent she fought, does that mean she killed the opponent ? " Izuru asked.

" It would seen so but at a devastating price of her own life, that burst of Reiatsu we detected was too much for any vice Captain to handle without Bankai " Rangiku stated.

" There's some good news though, Hitsugaya has won his battle with barely a drop in his Reiatsu however Byakuya Kuchiki is having serious trouble against his opponent " Izuru stated.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Meanwhile in the forest Byakuya detects the life force of Rukia slipping away. Naruto detects Sakura's Chakra fading.

" Rukia is in danger, her life force is literary slipping away from her. She must of fought an opponent of Captain Class Reiatsu . That would explain why she could of lost of all people, her skills has allowed her to even hold her own against Renji, a Vice Captain with Bankai. For her to be defeated meant she couldn't of possibly handle her foe's power " Byakuya said to himself.

" Sakura, she's in trouble and so in Kakashi sensei. Both of their Chakra's virtually vanished. No there's no way those two could lose they are too powerful to lose unless they fought foes as powerful as the one i'm fighting right now. Not Since Gaara or Sasuke have i met a foe with so much Chakra if anything his Chakra is easily comparable with level 2 Curse Mark Sasuke. I got to end this fast " Naruto said to himself running around Byakuya 's Bankai and goes for kunai thrust to his chest but Byakuya grabs Naruto's kunai and cuts his own arm touching it.

" Damn it, i see your speed and power are impressive but i will shatter that power " Byakuya shouted as he spills blood from his wound.

" What, you just cut yourself ? " Naruto asked shocked to see Byakuya cut himself .

" Watch carefully Naruto Uzumaki ... What you see is what happens when i abandon defense in favor of a concentrated offense. **Senkei** (殲景,_Slaughterscape_) " Byakuya chanted as he gathers energy created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and Naruto in a continuously moving, column-like array.

" It doesn't matter what power you show, i will crush you no matter what and force you to tell me where you're keeping Gaara " Naruto shouted.

" You're the 3rd person ever to see this form of my last person i fought was just as powerful as you as well as young, he was also a human much like you as well " Byakuya said to the young Genin.

" I'm flattered, just who was this kid ? " Naruto asked.

" His name is Ichigo Kurosaki . A kid with Vast Spiritual Power, as powerful as you Tailed Beasts " Byakuya answered.

" It's funny, well unlike him, i will defeat you ! " Naruto replied.

" I don't think you will be so fortunate, here i come Naruto Uzumaki " Byakuya replied as he charges at Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Hitsugaya stands at the crater that is 274 foot wide and 74 foot deep . Everything within a 3,000 foot radius has been reduced to ash and everything within a mile radius is on fire with the Kidō producing the equivalent of 3. 97 Kilotons of TNT . Smoke covers the entire crater as well as flames.

Kakashi emerges out of the crater. His entire shirt was burned off and iron gloves virtually nonexistent, his pants are torn and burned reducing them to torn pants and his shoes are gone. His mask is nearly destroyed. His body only took minor burns.

" What ? How did you survive a Hadō 88 ? " Hitsugaya asked shocked to see Kakashi still alive.

" It's simple, i channeled my Lightning Chakra to absorb most of the blast, you did however destroy my Hakkō Chakura Tō " Kakashi explained to Hitsugaya as his body is covered in dirt and he's exhausted.

" Looks like you reached your limit , Kakashi Hatake. **Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, _Thousand Years' Ice Prison_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Kakashi with ice pillars to trap him but Kakashi breaks out of it charging up lightning.

" Was that the best you could do ? " Kakashi asked the silver-haired Captain as he overpowers it.

" Huh! How did you do that ? " Hitsugaya asked as he shocked that Kakashi can still fight despite his injuries.

" You're finished ! **Hadō #88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Kakashi chanted as he puts his palm up toward Hitsugaya and fires it .

" Shit he copied that attack ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges the blast however Kakashi then turns the blast around.

" **Raijū Hashiri **(雷獣走りの術_Lightning Beast Running Jutsu) " _Kakashi chanted as he turns the Hadō 88 into a massive 20 foot hound.

" He's combining his Jutsu with the Kidō he copied " Hitsugaya said to himself as he's shocked to see the feat.

" **Raijū Hashiri Hiryugekizokushintenraiho **(雷獣走りの術飛竜撃賊震天雷砲,_Lightning Beast Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Kakashi chanted as he fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy creating a blast as powerful as the one Hitsugaya fired.

The explosion seriously injuries Hitsugaya burning off his Captains robe and destroying his Shihakushō , only the pants and the right hand of his upper Shihakushō remain and burns cover his body as well as blood as well as burns all over his body.

" Look's like your toast kid ! " Kakashi stated as he's exhausted of all his Chakra.

" If that's the case , i'll just have to gain more energy " Hitsugaya replied as he holds his sword and gathers a massive Reiatsu around him as his wings regenerate. The sky turns black and he flies up with a blue aura around his body.

" What the hell ? What is he doing ? " Kakashi asked himself the sky turns back.

" **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he causes a massive snowstorm freezing everything within a 1 mile radius, everything in the area is instantly frozen.

" He's manipulating the environment, he's literary distorting the skies itself to power that a child that age capable of this much destructive power. Not since Sasuke have i seen such a talented ninja . It's best i finish this " Kakashi said to himself as he uses his aura to charge up within a 1 mile radius is overwhelmed by lightning nature Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Neji and Tenten continue their way to Kakashi with Pakkun leading them. They see a giant a 1 mile diameter cloud above the sky within lightning clouds and blowing winds. Neji and Tenten then sense the massive clash of energy.

" There are two massive spiritual powers, almost as high as the ones we felt from Gai and that Eyepatch guy " Neji stated.

" Who's causing all this ? " Tenten asked.

" One of them is Kakashi, judging by his Chakra level he's using all his Chakra at once , he's at his very limit " Neji answered.

" Who is the other ? " Tenten asked.

" I don't recognize the Chakra ! " Neji replied.

" It's the guy who kidnapped Gaara. The power and scent matches Kankurō's description, Neji zoom in to see the appearance of the kid " Pakkun demanded.

" Right ! **Byakugan **" Neji replied as he uses his Byakugan to see Hitsugaya.

" Who's Kakashi's opponent ? " Tenten asked.

" It's a spiky haired silver haired kid around 12-13 in kid looks alot like a younger Kakashi " Neji replied.

" That's the kid alright ! " Pakkun stated.

" It's best we aid Kakashi ! " Neji replied.

" Okay ! " Tenten responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the battlefield 9 miles away<strong>

Hitsugaya is 5,000 feet in the sky while Kakashi is within the destroyed hill with two massive craters on the sides of it, lightning surges out of the ground and wind storms overwhelms the skies.

" Die Kakashi ! **Kyojin Seihyōryū** ( 巨人 製氷龍 _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he creates a massive 200 foot tall Chinese dragon with wings heading into Kakashi.

"** Raijū Hashiri Hiryugekizokushintenraiho **(雷獣走りの術飛竜撃賊震天雷砲,_Lightning Beast Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Kakashi countered as he creates a massive 200 foot winged hound.

Both attacks clash with each other and create a massive struggle in power the blast collide at the 2,500 foot above sea level. The blast struggles to overpower the blast and the blasts fail to bulge each other.

" His Lightning blast is as strong as my ice blast ! " Hitsugaya stated to himself.

" Damn it, looks like there is only one thing left to do ! " Kakashi stated to himself.

Both attacks collide and explode creating a massive explosion that blows back both of them . Kakashi is sent flying 1,000 feet away while Hitsugaya falls out of the sky and lands on the ground. Both of them are seriously within a mile is covered in electrified ice.

" Damn it , i guess a direct attack wasn't enough ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he stands on the top of a 1,000 foot plateau.

" Shit, this kid is too much. I have no choice but to use my ultimate Jutsu ! " Kakashi said to himself as he gets back up .

" This guy is good, he has figured out the full extent my abilities. He hid himself with clones most of the battle. There's no way i can continue this battle at this rate , my body can't handle another drawn out battle " Hitsugaya stated to himself.

" Time to reveal my new Sharingan ! " Kakashi said to himself as he put his hands together and puts them towards his left eye and Chakra gathers around his eye.

" I have only enough energy for one attack ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he gathers energy around his body.

"** Mangekyō Sharingan **_( _万華鏡写輪眼_Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)" _Kakashi chanted as Kakashi removes his hands around his left eye . His eye gains a pinwheel shaped tomote around on his eye.

" What is he up to ? " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" **Kamui** (神威 _Might of the Gods_) " Kakashi chanted as his eye focuses on Hitsugaya and his eyes glow red and Hitsugaya's body is then surrounded by a gust of wind and the air around him is distorted.

" What is this ? " Hitsugaya asked himself is trapped within a distorting vortex of energy.

" Time to take your head kid ! " Kakashi said to himself.

" My body it's like it's been sucked into a black hole " Hitsugaya asked himself as his body starts to get sucked within the vortex. Hitsugaya struggles to then creates a rift through space and time and rips through his chest.

" It's not use escaping, this should finish you off ! " Kakashi said to Hitsugaya.

" What ? Impossible , he's creating a black hole inside my body. Escape is impossible ..." Hitsugaya said to himself struggles to move but his body is paralyzed as everything around him is sucked into his chest.

Trees are ripped to shreds rocks are uplifted and Hitsugaya's body is compressed into the black hole and then the black hole closes and the hole caves in creating a 1,244 foot diameter 337 foot deep crater. The entire plateau was destroyed. The energy behind Kamui produced 900 Kilotons of TNT suction force.

" What overwhelming power, the power of the **Mangekyō Sharingan **_( _万華鏡写輪眼_Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) _is too much for me to even control. It killed the kid in one hit, the same one i had to struggle against the entire battle. Had i know about the power of **Kamui** (神威 _Might of the Gods_) earlier, i could've ended the battle alot quicker " Kakashi said to himself while on the ground out of energy and extremely fatigued.

Suddenly Hitsugaya appears above the sky with only one petal.

" Damn, that was too close for comfort ! " Hitsugaya stated as he held onto his chest.

" Impossible, how did you manage to escape it ? " Kakashi asked with a shock look in his face.

" I didn't escape, i used a clone last second to escape your attack, i didn't know you processed such a devastating power however it has token it's toll on you. Had you controlled your aim better, you would of got me. Now Kakashi it's time i show you why my Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) " Hitsugaya stated as he uses Tensō Jūrin to power up his attack.

" I can't move my body ! " Kakashi said to himself as he tries to get up.

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses the last of his spiritual power to unleash a massive amount of energy into the sky . the overwhelming release of blue energy shoots up into the sky after the sky turns pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>500 meters north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Neji and Tenten as well as Pakkun arrive at the scene when they see a bright flash of light followed by a massive beam of light.

" What an intense level of Chakra , it's off the charts " Neji stated.

" What's going on ? " Tenten asked as they see the sky open up a massive 500 foot diameter hold in due to the discharge of Hitsugaya's spiritual power.

" Shit this must of been the Jutsu used to nearly level Sunagakure . Kakashi is in trouble " Pakkun said to the team.

" Everyone take cover, if any of us is hit , we're done for " Neji stated as everyone take cover behind a rock.

" Right ! " Tenten replied as they stand behind the rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the battlefield 500 meters away<strong>

Kakashi is seeing the power first hand as Hitsugaya creates a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to him.

" That's alot of snow, i must stop him . **Hadō #88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_)" Kakashi chanted as he tries to block the ice but his electrical blast is frozen mid air and shattered.

" It's no use, my attack can't be stopped ! " Hitsugaya stated .

" Impossible, he froze lightning in place ! " Kakashi said to himself shocked to see it frozen so easily but before Kakashi could react, his right hand is frozen with a flower shaped icicle on his right hand. Kakashi leaps 300 feet in the where his left shoulder and right leg are frozen.

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_). Anything that comes in contact with that snow instantly freezes into a flower like shape . By the time flowers blossom in the hundreds...Your life would had faded" Hitsugaya explained to Kakashi as everything within a 1 mile radius freezes around Hitsugaya.

" Damn it ! " Kakashi shouted as he's frozen solid.

Trees are engulfed within the ice as well as animals,the frost wave . Kakashi tries to go high enough but he's stopped at 1,000 feet when his body is frozen entirely by the ice. Kakashi is frozen in a massive 1 mile high 500 foot diameter cluster of ice entire battlefield is surrounded with snow. The energy within the ice created by Hitsugaya produced the yield 20.1 kilotons of TNT, the equivalent of the Atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

" Damn...i took too much damage, very well at least i have prepared your burial, Kakashi Hatake " Hitsugaya said to himself as he is about draw back his sword but suddenly the ice shatters in an instant revealing a black hole created as the entire pillar is shattered and sucked into the hole.

" You almost got me...**Oborozuki** (おぼろ月_Hazy Moon_ ) " Kakashi chanted as he appears behind Hitsugaya.

" Impossible ! " Hitsugaya stated with shock as he prepares to block a sword strike but Kakashi appears behind him with his arms crossed out and him wielding the broken Tantō shaped into a sword with lightning in his right hand and white Chakra streaks coming from Hitsugaya's right arm and Kakashi's blade. Hitsugaya's right-wing of his Bankai is cut off along with his entire right arm.

" Damn it ..." Hitsugaya stated as he falls down 1,000 feet into the ground and collapses to the ground.

Kakashi is barely standing from the attack as his hands bleed from the attack and the other half of his saber breaks entirely, his right arm, left shoulder and left leg are bleeding. Hitsugaya stands on the air 5,000 feet reverts back to his sealed sword from before falling down.

" I must admit that attack nearly got me, but thanks to my **Mangekyō Sharingan **. I was able to negate your attack and then used a sHadōw clone to take my place. I then used **Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu **(土遁・土竜隠れの術_Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu_) to escape the blast and i managed to get you by walking on the air you walk " Kakashi explained to Hitsugaya but he also falls down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>15 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Izuru gets a report that Hitsugaya's power level has dropped drastically.

" Damn it, his power level. Captain Hitsugaya has been defeated " Izuru stated.

" WHAT ? It can't be ! " Rangiku shouted outraged by the fact her Captain lost .

" His power has also dropped like a stone, it's now at **50 RYK** " Izuru stated.

" Damn it, at this rate we're all going to die. First Zaraki and now Hitsugaya " Rangiku replied.

" Just a few minutes ago both powers skyrocketed to **300,000 RYK, **now they have both dropped " Izuru explained to the orange haired Vice Captain.

" It must of been that same Jōunin from before, but it looks like he didn't get the upper hand either in a fight. What's Byakuya's status currently ?" Rangiku asked.

" His RYK shot up to **120,000 RYK **. His opponent is only **60,000 RYK **" Izuru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 4th Division barracks.<strong>

Momo is organizing her flowers within her ikebana class where her vase cracks and the ice crystal flower she was given cracks.

" What's going on ? Hitsugaya gave me this ice flower said to never crack or melt as long as he's alive , i just hope that he was lying and he's still alive " Momo stated to herself.

**Flashback to last night**

" Momo, before i go to sleep i wanted to give you this " Hitsugaya stated as he hands her a flower.

" This flower is made of Ice , it looks so beautiful Toshiro " Momo stated.

" Thanks, i worked hard day and night . This flower is made from Hyorinmaru's ice, it would never melt or crack , just like my love for you " Hitsugaya explained to Momo.

" Thank you Toshiro Kun ! " Momo replied as she kisses Hitsugaya

**Back to present time**

" I just hope he's alive ! " Momo said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Byakuya charges up an immense amount of spiritual pressure causing the rocks around him to fly continue to battle. Naruto and Byakuya fight within Senkei . Naruto takes out his kunai and clashes with Byakuya. Naruto comes at him with a jump strike which is blocked Byakuya's Bankai which has taken the form a sealed sword.

" You're sword looks no different than before ! " Naruto stated.

" Maybe but this is part of my Bankai, this is much stronger than your petty little kunai " Byakuya replied as he comes at Naruto with a series of lunging stabs but Naruto blocks them with his kunai.

" Don't underestimate my power ! " Naruto shouted .

" Let me show you the difference in our powers ! " Byakuya replied as he uses a two-handed sword strike to cut the kunai in half.

" Crap,he just cut through my kunai like it was nothing, i was putting all my strength behind it. Since he has been getting faster somehow but there's nothing i can't handle " Naruto stated to himself.

" Just give up already ! " Byakuya said to Naruto.

"** 300 Clone Jutsu** ( 多重影分身の術 _300 Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) " _Naruto shouted as he summons over 300 sHadōw clones to attack Byakuya. The clones move to attack Byakuya all moving at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ) using body stands there waiting for the clones to attack him calmly.

" You know nothing about the depths of my power boy " Byakuya stated as he leaps in the air and uses Shunpo to move at 18333.3 ft/sec (12,500 MPH) and uses Senka to kill the first Naruto clone.

He goes for a lunging strike stabbing the second Naruto through the chest killing the Narutos are cut in half by a vertical strike cutting him in half. Two of them throw kunai at Byakuya and the other two come at Byakuya with kunai dashing attacks Byakuya jumps out of the way and the kunai hit the two dashing clones, killing them.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted.

" What's wrong? You seem to be moving much slower " Byakuya stated.

" I'll just gotten started Byakuya. I'll make you tell me where Gaara is at " Naruto replied as all his clones pull out kunai and charge at Byakuya.

" **Yōgeki # 12 Senito **(千糸,_Thousand Threads) "_ Byakuya chanted as he uses a fast series of strikes that kill off 20 clones at once.

" **Ninja Art: Demon Wind Shuriken SHadōw Clone Jutsu**( 多重風魔手裏剣身の術_Fūma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_)" Naruto chanted as his 277 clones each throw Demon wind Shuriken at Byakuya but he summons a shield of millions of blades to shield himself and uses the tendrils to kill off 30 clones with ease.

He cuts down one clone with a one hand sword sweep to the neck. One of the Naruto clones come from behind but Byakuya uses his sword to cut that clone in half. He then uses Shunpo to get in front of a Naruto clone and stab him through the head, the other clone come at Byakuya from the behind but Byakuya Shunpos and cuts his neck.

" **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui **(蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Byakuya chanted as he fires a powerful blast killing 40 of the clones at once.

" **Shihōhappō Shuriken** (四方八方手裏剣_Everywhere Shuriken) " _Naruto shouted as all his 203 clones to throw Shuriken at Byakuya.

" **Usugiri # 12 Dangan Kattā Senpū **(弾丸カッター旋風 _Bullet Cutter Whirlwind_ ) " Byakuya countered as he does a 360° series of vertical and Horizontal slashes that cut up all the shuriken around him moving at 40 slashes per second.

" Charge ! " said all the Naruto clones as 55 clones come at Byakuya with kunai. They all hit an afterimage of Byakuya.

" **Mōda #** **8 . Haganefū** (鋼風 _Steel Wind_) " Byakuya chanted as he moves his sword in a 180° arc and releases a powerful shockwave the cuts all the 55 clones in half.

" **Clone Spinning Axe Kick **(分身回転かかと落とし_Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi)_ " Naruto countered as 58 of its clones launch themselves into the air and begin to somersault.

" **Hadō** **# 14**. **Sandāfutto** (サンダーフット_Thunderfoot_) " Byakuya chanted as he uses Shunpo to creates a mass of Reiatsu behind him resulting in a shockwave killing all 58 of the clones.

" **Clone Tackle** (分身体当たり _Bunshin Taiatari_) " Naruto countered as he has his 38 dive at Byakuya.

" **Hadō # 74 . Kaigun tsunami**(海軍津波_Naval Tidal Wave_) " Byakuya chanted as he summons a massive tidal wave to flood everything inside the 500 foot Senkei barrier with a 30 foot wave killing 38 of the clones . 52 of them leap in the air and go to attack Byakuya .

" Damn so he has water based attacks ! " Naruto said to himself as he dodges the water wave . The clones go to attack Byakuya .

" **Demon Wind Bomb **(悪魔風の爆弾_Akuma-fū no bakudan_) " Naruto shouted as his clones thrown Demon wind Shuriken with bombs attached to them.

" **Hadō # 43. Hinoame**_(_火の雨 R_ain of Fire) " _Byakuya chanted as he shoots fireballs the size of baseballs hitting 25 clones.

" Damn, fire too ! " Naruto said to himself as his 27 remaining clones help him form Rasengan.

" You're still a boy, you can't even compare to my level of power or experience. Now quit playing games and come out boy " Byakuya stated.

" I told you, you can forget about me ever giving up " Naruto replied.

13 of the Naruto clones come at Byakuya with Rasengan, Byakuya dodges one Rasengan and cuts him with a spinning sword slash. The second clone comes at him with Rasengan but Byakuya grabs it's right arm and throws it into 3 more clones. Byakuya then appears in front of them.

" **Moda# 4 . Aoarashi**(青嵐,_Mountain Air) " _Byakuya chanted as he smashes the hilt of the sword into the first clones stomach releasing an intense wave that knocks away the other two clones and blast a hole in the first ones chest ,the clones are on the floor.

" That's not enough to stop us ! " Naruto shouted as his clones charge at Byakuya.

" **Usugiri** **# 7** . **Kusagama**(草鎌, _Grass Sickle_) " Byakuya chanted as he slices the ground with a low sweep and creates a shockwave that cuts the clones in half only to see more behind him.

" Over here ! " Naruto shouted as 6 of his clones come at Byakuya with Rasengan but Byakuya puts his palm out .

" **Hadō #37 . Āsurainbura**( アースラインブラ _Earth Line Blast_) " Byakuya chanted as he cuts a huge straight line through the earth using a massive earth spike killing the 6 clones.

" This guy has Earth , Fire and Water. Is it even possible to control that many elements ? " Naruto said to himself as he has 14 of the other clones use kunai to try to hit Byakuya but it turns out to be binding tripwires that bind Byakuya in place.

" What ? " Byakuya asked shocked to see himself caught in Naruto's trap.

" Now you can't move ! " Naruto stated as all his 4 clones with Rasengan.

" **Hadō #11 . Tsuzuri Raiden**(製本雷_Bound Lightning_) " Byakuya chanted as he uses an electrical current to flows through the Kidō rope and electrocutes the 14 clones holding him down killing them.

" He has lightning too ? " Naruto said to himself.

" **Hadō # 50 . Kamaitachi** (_かまいたち__Razor Wind_) " Byakuya chanted as he creates blades of wind from his Reiatsu to cut up the remaining clones. Byakuya then move to cut the real Naruto but Naruto barely blocks the attack.

" Damn, he has all five elements. Fire , Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning " Naruto said to himself as he barely dodges the attack aimed at his neck.

" You're attacks are too easy to read. You Don't have any real skills aside from SHadōw clones do you ? " Byakuya stated.

" You can't possibly beat me ! " Naruto replied. Naruto goes to dash at Byakuya moving only at 3208.3 ft /sec (2187 MPH) using body flicker .

" How boring ! " Byakuya said to Naruto.

" **Rasengan **" Naruto shouted as he comes at Byakuya with his attack but he grabs his right arm.

" **Bakduō # 12. Gurea **(_グレア __Glare_) " Byakuya chanted as his eyes glow red and gains an intimidating leer with sharp eyes that paralyzes Naruto.

" I can't move my body ! " Naruto shouted.

" It seems that you felt my speed increase when i used Senkei , that's incorrect . Senkei condenses the scattered blades into the shape of a real blade which explosively increases power. My speed did not change " Byakuya explained to Naruto.

" So it's my speed that has gotten slower ? " Naruto asked.

" You held your own against a Captain without turning into your Tailed Beast form, a feat impressive for a human Genin but you humans have a limit unlike us Shinigami " Byakuya explained to Naruto.

" Damn it . I didn't think you were this arrogant " Naruto stated as he reveals to be a clone.

" What ? Impossible, i got the wrong one " Byakuya stated with shock he sees Naruto come at him with another clone.

" **Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted as his eyes are now red and slitted as well as his clone carrying a Rasengan 3 times larger than normal and directly hits Byakuya with the explosive blast.

The explosion destroys the Senkei barrier and levels everything within a 3,000 foot radius. The blast creates a massive 124 foot diameter,34 foot deep crater . The force of the Rasengan produced 250 Tons of TNT striking force . Naruto collapses to the ground after using too much energy.

" Damn i was finally able to beat him .. i better find Sakura and the others " Naruto stated to himself.

" **Bakduō # 87 . Sankakuchū **_(_三角柱_Triangular Prism) " _Byakuya chanted as he traps Naruto within an invisible barrier while he's in the smoke cloud.

" What the hell ? How did you survive a hit like that ? " Naruto asked shocked to still see Byakuya standing.

" I used **Bakduō # 85 .Gekitai Kakusui Shōheki **( 撃退角錐障壁 _Repulse Pyramid Barrier_), a Kidō stronger than even **Danku, **you managed to shatter even that barrier" Byakuya explained to Naruto as he reveals his Captains robe has been burned off and the top half of his soul reaper robe gone with the crest on his head and the scarf on his neck gone. Blood drips from both his hands and his head and his chest is covered in medium 2nd degree burns. His Bankai reverted back to it's sealed sword form after taking so much damage.

" Let me out of here you rotten bastard ! " Naruto shouted.

" You ruined my scarf passed down from generation to generation to Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei but it was either that or i took a direct hit and died on the spot " Byakuya explained to Naruto.

" You think you can keep me here forever ? " Naruto replied shouting

" I must admit, you managed to destroy my Bankai with that attack however you lack skill, that is the difference between you and me " Byakuya replied.

" Get me out of here you fucking asshole ,** Rasengan **" Naruto shouted as he tries to break out the barrier.

" Get real, it can hold up to a Hadō 94 Kidō . I don't know where you got the strength to break my barrier in the first place but you're at your limit . The barrier also drains ones Reiatsu, you never had a chance " Byakuya replied as he holds onto his damaged arm. Naruto passes out from the lack of Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles from the Sand Village<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru arrive near the city.

" We're almost here, reinforcements should be here any minute now " Izuru stated.

" Indeed ! " Rangiku replied.

Suddenly they see flying kunai at them. It's revealed to be Lady Chiyo .

" Looks like we found the so called Shinigmai " Chiyo stated with her kunai in her hand.

" We got trouble ! " Izuru stated.

" I see what you mean ! " Rangiku replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 8 :Konoha Squad brochure.<strong>

Shizune is on the set with a slideshow about the Squads within the Leaf Village's Shinobi defense force.

" I'm Shizune, it's time for the Konoha Squad segment is to explain the Squads within the Hidden leaf we'll be discussing Team Kakashi" she shows a picture of Team Kakashi.

" Squad 7 is a team led by Kakashi Hatake and was formed after the members became Genin. The members were selected in order to balance out their talents. Naruto, the worst student in his graduating class, would benefit from Sakura's intelligence and Sasuke's proficiency with ninja skills. Sakura would similarly benefit from her more battle-capable team-mates, whereas Sasuke would benefit from being forced to work with others." Shizune stated as she shows pictures of the team working together in the past.

" When Sasuke defected from Konoha to seek power from Orochimaru over 30 months ago, Team 7 was disbanded for the next two and a half years and has now recently has reformed in the wake of the Gaara's abduction " Shizune stated showing Sasuke leaving the village.

" Kakashi is the Jōunin leader of the team . He's a natural genius, evidenced by the speed he rose through the ninja ranks; he graduated from the academy at age 5, becoming a Chūnin at age 6, a Jōunin at 13, and had a long tenure as an ANBU. During his career he has amassed a jutsu arsenal of over a thousand different techniques, making him one of Konoha's most powerful Jōunin " She stated as she shows a picture of Kakashi's past.

" Sakura Haruno is the second in command of the group. Before she trained under lady Tsunade, she was barely at Genin level strength. Her poor combat skills and stamina prevented her from being very helpful during the earlier battles in the series. Now after 30 months of training, she specializes in Medical Ninjutsu and her strength is among the highest of her age group and mastered most of Tsunade's Jutsus and secrets " Shizune stated as she shows clips showing the difference in power between Sakura in the past and in the present.

" Then there's Naruto Uzumaki , he's really improved greatly from the start . He went from Dead-Last in the Ninja Academy to a Genin capable of fighting on par with the Akatsuki and Jōunin level Shinobi thanks to his long his two-and-a-half years of training with Jiraiya. Naruto also improves his knowledge of other ninja skills while under Jiraiya's tutelage. Naruto ever since the Chūnin exams was already progressing rapidly to the point that he was on par with a Special Jōunin, his timeskip training has increased his power tenfold to the point he can give even Kakashi a run for his money " Shizune stated showing pictures of Naruto's battles with Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi.

" The other reason this team was formed is to keep the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in Naruto contained, Naruto process the Nine Tails and if it were to fall into the wrong hands, we can be in serious trouble . If you believe in adventure and teamwork ,Team Kakashi is right for you " Shizune stated drinking some saké.

" This is it for Today come back next time when we would explain the different Squads in Konoha's armed forces on the Konoha Squad brochure segment, have a nice day" Shizune stated.

**(A/N: With the battle Team Kakashi vs Team Hitsugaya over with Both leaders out of action, Rukia and Sakura both at deaths door and Byakuya managing to capture Naruto after a difficult battle , what would happen next ? Review , Fave and Subscribe. )**


	12. Desperate Struggle of the Vice Captains

**Bleach Shippūden 11:Desperate Struggle of the Vice Captains , Lieutenants vs Jōunin .**

**(A/N: With 2 Shinobi and Shinigami teams wiped out and Naruto captured ,what would happen next ? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>30 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

**3rd person pov**

Renji and Temari fight each other while in the middle of a forest filled with hills and plateaus. Renji clash his two handed sword against Temari using one hand on her sealed fan. Renji dodges a swinging smash which is followed by a rising slash from the fan. He manages to block the attack aimed at him. Temari manages to slam Renji onto a wall and pin him down with one hand on her fan while Renji is using two hands to guard the strike with his sword.

" You're hardly worth writing home about, then again you're up against a Jōunin . By the way what is your name ? " Temari stated with arrogance.

" Lieutenant of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 Renji Abarai " Renji replied.

" Very well , i'll just have to capture you and make you tell me where is this Gotei 13 is at " Temari stated with arrogance.

" Don't get full of yourself ! I've only getting started ! " Renji replied as he uses his blade to push Temari back 10 feet.

" Huh ? " Temari stated with shock.

" **Howl Zabimaru**_ (_蛇尾丸,_ Snake Tail_) " Renji shouted as he transforms his sword into an even longer 6-part segmented blade he uses to push back Temari 100 feet into a large 30 foot rock.

" Damn it, his attacks have gotten stronger ! " Temari stated to herself.

" Don't underestimate us. Death gods of Lieutenant rank or higher have the strength and power to level skyscrapers . We usually wear limiters to conceal our power in the human world in our dimension by 5 times, however for you Shinobi we are fighting at full strength, don't drop your guard for a second " Renji explained to Temari as Temari emerges out of the rock unharmed.

" Is that all you have to your power ? " Temari asked while holding her fan like a cane revealing one star." **Saisho no tsuki Kyodai Sensu (**最初の月最初の月 _First Moon:Giant Folding Fan_) "

" Impossible, not even a starch ! Her weapon transformed, just like a Zanpakutō " Renji said to himself.

" You need to do alot better to get me kid ! " Temari stated .

" I'm just getting started ! " Renji stated as he swings his sword towards Temari. Temari blocks with two hands.

" Ha ! You got to do better than that ! " Temari laughed .

" That's not all ! What's wrong ? did you think you can take me lightly ? " Renji asked mocking her as he goes for whip strike moving at a fast arc but she blocks with both hands.

" Damn it ! " Temari shouted.

" Now for the final blow ! " Renji shouted as he moves his sword up 100 feet high surrounded by spiritual energy.

" Shit ,oh no ... just kidding ! " Temari replied as she uses one hand on her fan to easily overpower his whip goes around the fan as Temari effortlessly holds it back with just her hand up high. The she cuts Renji across the chest just behind 30 feet from her.

" Damn just the pressure wave of her Reiatsu was enough to cut me " Renji stated to himself as he swings his Shikai at Temari with his strength to hit her .

" You got to do better than that ! " Temari shouted.

" I'm sorry but you need to get outta my way , i need to save Rukia " Renji stated to Temari who blocked his attack with a weak one hand sword guard with ease with only a small starch on her face. Renji swings his Shikai up in the air and lunges towards Temari who is 50 feet away on the same spot.

" Is that your best shot ? " Temari stated as she uses Shunshin to move at 4400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) while only moving 5 inches from the attack. Renji then guides the whip like blade 50 feet high and then comes crashing towards blocks the attack once again with only one hand.

" What's this ? Looks like you have a few tricks up your sleeve" Temari smiled as she blocks the first whip blade attack and easily avoids the other two attacks.

" Bitch i'm only getting started ! " Renji replied as he spins around his Shikai vertically creating a rotation spin attack then hits the blade into the ground. The attacks then form a 50 foot long cage around Temari.

" You're not getting away ! " Renji stated as he closes his Shikai together having them spin around and creating a 360 degree rope like formation that spins around but Temari stands in the same then uses her fan to generate a blast of wind that shatters Renji's shikai into 6 segments.

" Damn , she shattered my Shikai with ease ! " Renji stated.

" Your attacks are seriously too slow ! I didn't even need to move an inch from were you pushed me " Temari replied.

" Damn you blocked all my attacks while barely moving an inch " Renji stated .

" I was testing to see how strong you were, but.. you're barely a warm up against my 1 star " Temari replied.

" 1 star ? " Renji asked.

" My fan has 3 stars, this is the first star. Each star makes me 5 times stronger. When you see three stars, you're going to die " Temari stated.

" Don't underestimate me ! **Higa Zekkō** (狒牙絶咬,_ Baboon Fang Bite_) " Renji stated as he uses his Shikai fragments to levitate them in the air and the all go flying towards Temari. Temari uses her Wind Chakra to effortlessly blow them away.

" What, she blew them away so easily ! " Renji said to himself but before he can react Temari uses a dashing strike cutting his shoulder.

" You're going to tell me we're Gaara is at ! " Temari shouted.

" Get Real ! " Renji replied but his sword reverts back to normal.

" Looks like he's out of gas ! " Temari said to herself.

" Damn it , i can't use my Shikai. Higa Zekkō is damaging to Zabimaru , i can't use my Shikai for 15 minutes and i certainly can't use Bankai for 30 minutes " Renji stated to himself.

" Out of power already ? You're at your limit. With your Shikai shattered, you can't even starch me . A mere weak Vice Captain doesn't have a Bankai " Temari stated.

" How do you know about Shikai ? " Renji stated.

" I asked Kankurō, my younger brother . He fought a silver haired boy who called himself a Captain and an orange haired woman who called herself a Lieutenant. He told me the power gap between you Lieutenants and Captains, the power gap between a Captain and Lieutenant is similar to the power gap between the Jōunin and the Tokubetsu Jōunin, a power gap of 5 to 10 times. You're finished ! Even if you were fighting at full power, a mere Shikai is barely enough to even starch an Jōunin " Temari stated as she shows her small starch on her check " Now talk and tell me where Gaara is at " Temari demanded.

" Judging by your tone, i'm guessing you are here to avenge your brothers " Renji stated.

" Of course, only an idiot wouldn't think of that, why else would i choose to go after you guys ? Now i will kill you as a act of vengeance as well as that silver haired brat who harmed my brothers " Temari shouted.

" Shit, i'm in trouble. I need to save Rukia and get as far away from her as possible , however she just isn't going to let me pass by without a fight " Renji stated to himself.

" If you're not going to do anything i will ! " Temari stated as she leaps into the air and smashes the ground. Renji barely dodges the attack.

" You think i became a Lieutenant just because of my Shikai ? I also have Kidō . **Bakudō # 4. Hainawa** (這縄,_ Crawling Rope_) " Renji chanted as crackling yellow energy rope within his hand releases toward Temari. The energy entangles Temari's arms arms and body immobilizing Her briefly " Renji then appears 5 feet in front of her. " **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Renji chanted as the Kidō spell explodes doing light burn damage to himself and blinding Temari. Renji runs away from her.

" Get back here coward ! " Temari shouted as Temari breaks out of the Kidō with ease and sustained no injuries or even burns from the Kidō blast.

" That should hold her back awhile while i make a clean escape. It's still too dangerous for me to use Kidō, i still suck at it " Renji stated to himself.

" Does he think he can escape ? It's too late for him, i'll just have to torture him until he tells me where Gaara is at " Temari stated to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Neji and Tenten as well as Pakkun arrive at the scene where they see complete and utter destruction. The center of the forest where the 500 foot hill was at was completely leveled from Hitsugaya's high level sword attack while in Bankai. 4,000 feet from both the left and right side of the hill ,there are two large craters . The flames from the craters were frozen solid by the freezing power of Hyōten Hyakkasō, north of the hill lies a massive crater created by Kamui. Everything within a mile radius is frozen. Lightning clouds and discharge continues as well as the blizzard.

" What a battle , the ice is so cold that it froze even the flames " Tenten stated as the solid flames.

" The forest in this area was wiped out, this was the outcome of two Jōunin fighting with no restraints on power I have never seen flames frozen like this. These Captain class Shinigami are incredibly strong to push someone like Kakashi and Gai to their maximum limits " Neji explained to Tenten.

" This place is freezing cold ! " Tenten stated.

" It's a good thing we stood away until the battle is over " Pakkun stated.

" Kakashi's Chakra has dropped drastically , he's barely holding on at this point " Neji stated.

" I still have some medical supplies. I was able to hold out despite my serious injuries form that Shinigami " Tenten stated.

" Tenten, stop the bleeding as much as you can then give him a Hyōrōgan , his injuries aren't quite as bad as Gai's but more seriously injured than lee and you. We will find Sakura and Naruto and get them to the Sand Village " Neji commanded.

" Right ! " Tenten replied as she goes to help Kakashi.

Tenten goes to see Kakashi lying down on the floor with his entire shirt was burned off and iron gloves virtually nonexistent, his pants are torn and burned reducing them to torn pants and his shoes are gone. His mask is nearly destroyed. His body is covered with wounds, including several mildly deep slashes on his back and a light cut across the chest. His right arm, left shoulder and left leg have deep cuts cutting into the bone and his hands have second degree electrical and frost burns. Tenten goes to remove his mask but Kakashi grabs her arms and stops her.

" Don't touch the mask ! " Kakashi stated as he puts on another face mask in his pocket, he then passes out.

" Time to get to work on him , i'm no Shizune or Sakura but it should at least help him out " Tenten stated as she prepares to fix him.

" Hey ,Tenten. Heal that kid over there too ! " Kakashi stated pointing at Hitsugaya.

" He's the enemy Kakashi ! " Neji stated.

" Exactly, he's a high ranked member of the organization and the one who has kidnapped Gaara. We need him alive to gain Intel otherwise we will never find Gaara and all our efforts would be meaningless " Kakashi explained to the team.

" What if he tries to attack us ? " Pakkun stated.

" Not a problem ! He can't attack us ! Take away his sword and he won't be a problem " Kakashi replied as he points at the severed right arm with his sealed Zanpakutō still in his hand .

" Why not destroy it ? " Neji stated.

" We need it as research material ! " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Byakuya is putting on bandages and dressing his wounds as he talks on the phone.

" Yes is Captain Commander Yamamoto there ? " Byakuya asked.

" Yes Captain Kuchiki what do you want ? " Yamamoto asked.

" I caught the Tailed Beast ! " Byakuya replied.

" Excellent job . However this changes everything .The Invasion of Sunagakure has been canceled " Yamamoto stated.

" There's a problem however, Rukia Kuichi is fatally wounded and i took some injuries myself, Captain Hitsugaya is presumably dead or defeated and i can't contact any of the Vice Captains or Zaraki's squad " Byakuya replied.

" We have reinforcements coming by. As soon as you fix yourself up, head back to the Soul Society with the 9 Tails as for Squad 11, they have been wiped out by the shinobi " Yamamoto stated.

" I see, these Shinobi were far tougher than i thought. These Shinobi were formidable, nonetheless the Vice Captains need to be saved " Byakuya replied.

" Very well Byakuya , Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Komamura would successfully get the Vice Captains out of Danger. Your job is to get Hitsugaya and Rukia back safely, you are currently the closest to them and the only able bodied person left. Get them out of harms way and return to the Soul Society with them " Yamamoto commanded.

" Okay ! " Byakuya replied as he stitches himself up after hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles from the Sand Village<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru are surrounded by Chiyo and the border patrol squad .

" Looks like we came across the ones who kidnapped Gaara and poisoned Kankurō, you fit the description well in Kankurō's reports " Chiyo stated.

" So that's the bitch who Kidnapped Gaara ? " Matsuri stated with fury.

" No she's just the Lieutenant of that Captain who kidnapped him, all we need to do is capture her and get Intel from her about her Captain and where they are holding them " Chiyo replied.

" You think we would go down without a fight ? " Izuru stated.

" It's best you move out the way and let us get access to the 9 Tails " Rangiku stated.

" The 9 Tails isn't here ! " Chiyo replied.

" Don't lie to us, we detect Bijuu energy nearby " Izuru stated.

" It seems you young punks want to fight ! " Chiyo stated.

" I'm always ready for a fight , bring it on you old hag " Rangiku stated as she takes out her sword and goes after Chiyo.

" Hag ? You're going to pay for calling me old you bitch " Chiyo replied as she charges at Rangiku.

" Looks like i'll have to join the fray too ! " Izuru stated as he pulls out his sword but before he can move his blade is wrapped around with a rope that is holding back his sealed sword the his arm is stung by a drat that paralyzes his body " I can't move ! " Izuru stated.

" My** Jōhyō** (縄鏢_Rope Dart_) is designed to capture enemies and the dart attach to them contains an anaesthetic. Once the anesthetic enters the bloodstream, it renders the opponent unable to attack, you must be strong if you're still able to stand " Matsuri replied.

" Izuru ! " Rangiku shouted as she comes to save Izuru but 10 Chūnins come at her to attack her. Rangiku takes one of them out with a simple sword slash. The other two with a roundhouse kick, 4 of them with a flying kick and 3 of them with a Horizontal then comes and clashes with her sword with her kunai. She then comes at Rangiku with a series of punches and kicks Rangiku blocks with her left forearm

" Damn, she's tough . I could barely follow her movements and her kicks are hurting my arm " Rangiku said to herself as she barely dodges a palm strike aimed at her chest. Rangiku goes for her sword and goes for a two handed sword strike but Chiyo blocks the attack with her fishing rod.

" Come on, you can do better than that ! " Chiyo stated.

" You're very arrogant trying to fight me with just a fishing rod, get off your high horse ,hag ! " Rangiku stated as she tries to overpower Chiyo with a two handed sword strike but Chiyo backhands her and then uses the fishing rod to hook onto her scarf and throws her 50 feet way.

" Damn her ! " Rangiku shouted. Chiyo comes at Rangiku with a flying kick but Rangiku manages to punch her in the stomach with an uppercut pushing her back and jumps to do a spinning heel kick knocking Chiyo to the ground.

" You put up quite a good fight young whippersnapper " Chiyo stated.

" Like i would lose to an old shank like you ! " Rangiku replied as she comes at Chiyo with a sword slash but Chiyo catches her sword with her right hand. Chiyo goes to kick her but Rangiku counters with her attack.

"** Hakuda # 2. Kyōseiteki Nipāmu **_(_強制的にパーム_Force Palm) " _Rangiku chanted as she creates a short range shockwave from the palm of her hands . Chiyo dodges the attack and prepares to counterattack.

" **Sōshūjin** (操襲刃 _Manipulating Attack Blades_) " Chiyo stated as she summons 100 flying kunai being held in the air with her Chakra. They all come flying at Rangiku. Rangiku uses Shunpo to dodge the blades but the blades go back to her from behind . Rangiku then sees the blades surrounding her in all directions " There's no escaping now " Chiyo stated as the blades come towards Rangiku.

" **Growl** **Haineko** (灰猫, _Ash Cat _) " Rangiku chanted as she creates a cloud of ash around her to block the kunai with ease " Is that all you got old hag ? " Rangiku asked.

" You bitch ! " Chiyo replied as she uses her fishing rod on Rangiku but Rangiku shreds the fishing rod with ease.

" An old hag like you can't beat me with such a worn out body, goodbye " Rangiku stated as she surrounds her with ash .She lightly moves the hilt cutting Chiyo's wrist.

" My wrist ! " Chiyo stated.

" My Haineko's true ability is to turn into ash and allow me to attack whatever inside it with a single swing of the hilt. You could consider all that ash surrounding you to be my sword " Rangiku explained to the elder Shinobi.

" Not bad, but it's not nearly enough to kill me ! **Haha Chichi **(母と父 _Mother and Father_) " Chiyo stated as she summons a male puppet with shaggy red hair wielding a segmented wooden whip covered with kunai and a woman with brown hair and brown eyes wielding a serrated katana.

" What are those ? " Rangiku asked herself.

" **Soen: Swin no Tai** ( 装苑 _Puppet Performance: Two as One_) " Chiyo chanted as she has the puppets spin around and cut up the ash cloud.

" She blew away my Haineko with ease ! " Rangiku stated to herself.

" That woman, she reminds me of that Slug princess Tsunade. Even those damned 106 cm boobs remind me of her , however this woman pales in comparison to Tsunade's power " Chiyo said to herself as she dashes towards Rangiku with her blade.

" Damn it ! " Rangiku stated as she uses her ash cloud to block the mother puppet strikes but the father puppet comes at her with the whip like blade comes at her with a strike. Rangiku blocks with her left wrist which is cut by one of the kunai segments. Chiyo appears behind her with Shunshin moving at 2,933.3 ft/sec (2 ,000 MPH) and kicks her down into the slides across the ground 20 feet uplifting the sand 10 feet high in the air. Rangiku gets back up.

" Rangiku ! " Izuru stated as he struggles to get out of the Jōhyō. Izuru releases his Reiatsu and surrounds himself with a blue Reiatsu. He manages to overpower the Jōhyō and Matsuri falls to her knees barely able to move.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles north of the Former Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Neji picks up Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō and holds it in his hand.

" This Chakra flow is rejecting my power. It's seems these blades aren't like the weapons the **Shitenshōnin** (四天象人,_Four Celestials_) use, instead of amplifying Chakra, it taps into the depths of their powers. These blades are concentrated forms of the inner other words nobody but the user can activate this weapon " Neji stated as Tenten finishes patching up Hitsugaya and Kakashi. Hitsugaya's arm is placed into an ice cooler where it's sealed in a summoning scroll.

" Alright , all finished . Neji may i get a look of that sword ? " Tenten asked.

" Go right ahead, not like you can do anything special with it " Neji replied as he give her the sword.

" This is a finely made guard is the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and the sheath is dark is such a beautifully crafted sword. This is going in my sword collection " Tenten explained to Neji as she takes the sword and puts it behind her back.

" Neji where's Sakura ? " Kakashi asked her.

" I don't know , i can't seem to detect her within my Byakugan , it only has the range of 10 miles " Neji answered .

" I sense her, she's 30 miles south of here . I smell alot of blood in that area too , it's as if the battlefield is drenched with blood " Pakkun stated.

" Sakura must be in danger ! " Kakashi said with shock as he eats a Hyōrōgan but it barely helps him get up and he falls back down. Neji picks him up.

" Damn it , Kakashi your body has taken too much of a beating to move around " Neji stated.

" Even the food pills aren't working out well ! " Tenten replied as she carries Hitsugaya.

" Pakkun take us to Sakura immediately ! " Kakashi stated as he is carried by Neji and Tenten carries Hitsugaya away.

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Renji has been running from Temari for a while.

" Shit, i'm lost ! Without the Denreishinki, i'm lost in this world and can't find Rukia . Oh well at least i lost the bitch " Renji stated to himself hiding behind the trees. Temari lands on a 200 foot high tree 400 feet across the area.

" He thinks he can hide from me, he has another thing coming . **Kamaitachi **(カマイタチの術 _Wind Scythe Jutsu_) " Temari shouted as she swings her fan and generates a 180 degree horizontal arc that cuts down all the trees within 400 feet across Temari's direction. Renji's legs are crushed beneath a 10 foot diameter 150 foot high tree.

" Damn it, i can't move .She destroyed that many trees with just one strike " Renji said to himself as he struggles to lift the tree .Temari goes on top of the tree log and then stomps on Renji's chest

" You're unable to move now ! " Temari stated as she stomps on Renji's chest. She then grabs his neck and goes to punch him in the face but Renji stabs her hand with his sealed sword.

" I'm not going down without a fight ! " Renji replied as he lightly cuts her right hand. Temari holds on to it in moderate pain.

" Fuck, you asshole , if you're going to be that way ..THEN DIE ! " Temari shouted as she lifts her fan and goes for the kill. She summons a violent force wind amount of Chakra. Renji gains a cut on his forehead just from the force winds.

" Shit her attack is so powerful i'm already bleeding from the attack ..so heavy i'm done for " Renji stated as the fan comes down and creates a massive 50 foot shockwave. The smoke clears up revealing that Hisagi blocked the blow with his sealed uses one hand to push back Hisagi's two handed sword block which he barely holds back pushes her back.

" Hisagi ! " Renji stated.

" I finally paid you back for saving me back 50 years ago " Hisagi replied as he thinks back to Izuru, Renji and Momo blocking and Adjuchas attack from killing him.

" Careful Hisagi, she's a Jōunin it's best you flee from here " Renji stated .

" There's no escaping here alive, i would crush both of you weaklings until you talk " Temari shouted as she swings her 1 star fan against Hisagi. She swings her fan like a sword against Hisagi's Sealed Zanpakutō. Temari uses a series of vertical slashes and does an arcing slash that Hisagi blocks that sends him flying over 30 feet away but Hisagi dashes back and moves at the speed of sound to perform a lunging slash but Temari uses Shunshin to move away at 4400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH).

" Hisagi , you don't stand a chance against her with a sealed sword, use your Shikai " Renji stated.

" Seriously, your attacks are too slow ! " Temari stated but Hisagi moves at 4400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) with a sword strike but she easily holds back two handed attack with one hand on her fan, But Hisagi uses Shunpo to appear below Temari.

" **Usugiri # 7 Kusagama**(草鎌, _Grass Sickle) " _Hisagi replied by going to slice her legs but he misses and cuts down 5 trees .

" Not bad, you got some skills but i'm afraid your attacks are no match against my **Kyodai Sensu** (巨大扇子_Giant Folding Fan_) " Temari stated. She swings around her fan creating wind slashes within an arc of her fan. The first arc cuts a 50 foot long, 5 foot deep fissure in the ground, Hisagi jumps 300 feet in the air. He dodges multiple wind slashes from Temari , he takes a hit and falls down.

" You're finished ! " Temari stated as she raises her fan against Hisagi but suddenly a small gust across within Renji's area as he swings around his Shikai with one hand and then swings it around towards Temari but Temari deflects it with ease with a one handed sword strike but he uses his Shikai to trap both of them and he binds them down.

" I got you now ! " Renji said to Temari.

" What are you trying to do ? I'm afraid you're not my type " Temari stated.

" I know the power difference between you and i is a big one however even with the huge gap in power, i can still damage you at point blank range" Renji stated as he charges up a Hadō # 31 " I always sucked at Kidō.I had poor skills in Kidō and got in trouble for my spells exploding ,let's see which of us could take more damage. **Hadō #31. Shakkahō**(赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Renji chanted as the Kidō spell explodes and shoots a 200 foot high pillar of red energy. Temari takes some light burn damage from the attack with part of her shirt burned. Renji collapses to the ground.

" Damn you ! i won't let such a weakling make a fool out of me " Temari shouted as she coughs from the smoke.

"** Reap Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_) " Hisagi chanted as he unleashes a green spiritual aura around him as his sealed sword turns into two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

" So you finally released your sword Lieutenant ? " Temari asked.

" I'm Lieutenant of the 9th Division, Shūhei Hisagi " Hisagi answered.

" Hisagi, hold her off for 15 more minutes , i need more time to recover enough Reiatsu to use Bankai " Renji stated to himself.

" You think releasing your Shikai would make a difference ? Your friend there released his Shikai and i defeated him quite easily with just 1 star. A mere Vice Captain can never push me past 1 star. I must admit though , you got quite a sleek looking weapon there " Temari arrogantly smirked.

" You mean my **Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_) ? I don't like it at all " Hisagi replied.

" Then why use it idiot ? " Temari shouted.

" I hate how it looks ! Look how it's shaped. It looks like it's meant to reap life itself " Hisagi stated.

" Don't give me that emo shit, i'm not here to fight you, i'm here to kick your ass " Temari shouted but before she can react , Hisagi's Shikai cuts her buns and her hair is let down.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Hisagi said to Temari.

" You're going to pay for that ! " Temari shouted as she dashes at Hisagi.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles from the Sand Village<strong>

Rangiku struggles against the Mother and Father uses her Haineko to block a two handed strike from the mother barely dodges the whip like strike from Chiyo's puppets. Rangiku manages to push back the mother puppet coming at her from the front while the father puppet goes from behind but Izuru block with his Shikai.

"About time ! " Rangiku stated.

" Sorry, i had some minor difficulty against that girl with that stun whip " Izuru said to his partner.

" Doesn't matter , we need to defeat this old bitch somehow or she will kill us " Rangiku replied.

" You two punks can't beat me in a 1,000 years ! " Chiyo stated as she has the mother and father puppets come at Izuru and Rangiku. Izuru parries a blow from the mother puppet. The father puppet uses his whip to attack Izuru but he hits the weapon twice. Rangiku clashes multiple times with the father and mother puppet. Izuru then blocks the attacks with her blade 8 times

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke** (侘助 _The Wretched One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he weighs down both mother and father puppets. The puppets crash to the ground.

" What the hell ? The puppets aren't moving !" Chiyo stated to herself.

" You might be wondering why you can't move your puppets, well how many times have you clashed and blocked my sword attacks ? ! " Izuru asked her.

" 8 so what ! " Chiyo replied.

" Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it you aren't too senile, your puppets each weigh 70 lbs. I hit them each 8 times, that means they each weigh 8,960 lbs each. In total your arms are now carrying 17,920 lbs " Izuru explained to the elder Shinobi.

" Time for me to put an end to this . **Growl Nami Haineko** (波灰猫, _Ash Cat Wave_ )" Rangiku replied as she points the hilt towards Chiyo's direction.

" **Kikō Junbū** (機光盾封 _Mechanic Light Shield Seal_) " Chiyo shouted as she shields herself from the attack. She reveals her puppet arm.

" She turned her arm into a puppet ! " Rangiku said shocked at what she saw.

" You would need more than that to beat my puppets " Chiyo replied as her puppets get back up.

" They're still standing ! " Izuru said to himself.

" **Sōshūjin Burasuto**(操襲刃 爆風_Manipulating Attack Blades Blast_) " Chiyo stated as her mother and father puppets fire 50 exploding kunai at Rangiku and Izuru who barely dodge the attacks.

" Our attacks didn't work on her ! " Izuru stated.

" Damn it, just who the hell is this woman. Is she a Jōunin ? " Rangiku asked Izuru.

" Ex Jōunin ! Also known as the Honoured Siblings" Chiyo replied as she appears behind both of them.

" Damn it, this is bad Izuru ! " Rangiku said.

" Another Jōunin ? " Izuru asked shocked after hearing the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Sunagakure<strong>

Kankurō is 600 yards outside the gate of the village looking on the top getting some fresh air.

" It's a good thing to be out of that hospital bed " Kankurō stated as he sees Masturi running to the gate.

" Hey Masturi where are you off to ? " Kankurō asked.

" Trouble, a group of robed people have attacked Lady Chiyo " Masturi stated.

" What ? Go get backup over there " Kankurō stated but suddenly his body starts acting up.

" Are you alright ! " Masturi asked.

" I'll be fine, hurry Lady Chiyo might die " Kankurō replied.

" Okay Captain Kankurō ! " Masturi stated as she runs off to alert Baki. Kankurō then vomits on top of the vomit is white and he starts to feel serious pain.

" Damn it, i'm not feeling too good...agrgrgagagagh ! " Kankurō shouted as he collapses in pain and he vomits white stuff that covers his face coming out his eye nose and mouth " What's going ..what's happening to my body ? " Kankurō asked himself, holding onto his chest.

" About time, it's making some remarkable progress " Gin stated as he removes the invisibly cloak

" It's you Shinigami bastards what did you do to me, where's Gaara ? " Kankurō shouted.

" He's dead thanks to us . It seems you can finally see us again, given you're Keirakukei and Tenketsu are shattered and you can't use Chakra." Gin stated.

" Damn it ! " Kankurō stated.

" Normal humans can't see Shinigamis or at least in most cases " Gin replied joking around.

" What do you mean ? " Kankurō stated holding his chest.

" Without your Chakra system, you no longer process Superhuman powers needed to see us by normal needs" Gin replied.

" The only way a normal human can see a Shinigami is if they are gravely wounded or their soul has been damaged...In short that means your close to death kid" Gin stated.

" YOU BASTARDS ! " Kankurō replied coming at Gin with a kunai knife but he falls to the ground in pain as his body is glowing with a dark purple Reiatsu.

" Guess Aizen is right, the angrier they are, the faster it spreads. I might as well stick around for the fireworks " Gin said to himself as he turn invisible again using Bakudō # 26.

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Temari and Hisagi clash. Temari in her one star state welding it with two hands and Hisagi using Shikai. Before Temari can counter attack, Hisagi appears directly behind her and swings his Zanpakutō down on her.

" What's going on, This guy is faster and stronger than the other guy. I had no problems disabling the other guys sword attacks so why am i having the problems with someone the same rank as the redhead " Temari stated to herself as she blocks another lunging strike. She jumps jump to Hisagi and swings her fan at Hisagi's face, but he dodges by falling down into the woods. He then throws his Scythe like weapon towards her while 's in the air but Temari dodges and goes up to do a jumping strike hitting the ground. Hisagi uses Shunpo to appear over 300 feet above her.

" **Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan** (百歩欄干, _Hundred Steps Fence_) " Hisagi chanted as he generates a blue-white glowing rod of energy in his hand and throws it at Temari like a spear then duplicates itself into a hundred more rods which rain down on her. She uses her fan to blow them away. Hisagi then lunges his weapon at Temari and nearly hits her ,Temari dodges the attacks.

" You got to do better than that ! " Temari stated as she clashes with his Shikai blade.

" **Ryōtō**(両刀 _Two Swords_ ) **# 1 Souru Suingu **(魂鞦韆_Soul Swing ) " _Hisagi stated as he swings one scythe blade in a downward vertical arc Temari blocks the attack while the right hand blade comes at her in a horizontal arc from behind Temari uses Shunshin to avoid the attack.

" Damn , this guy is skilled. How is this guy a Vice Captain ? I can't even read his weapons movements " Temari stated.

" **Ryōtō** **# 2 Kurosu Hone**( 交差骨_Cross Bone_) " Hisagi chanted as he moves his scythe blades towards Temari in a cross bone formation. Temari barely dodges the slash wave jumping up in the air but her shoulder is cut from the force wind. Hisagi appears in front of her and kicks 200 feet away with powerful kick going through 20 trees. She gets back up and attacks Hisagi by jumping 300 feet into the air.

" **Geiru Burēdo** (疾風ブレード _Gale Wind_ ) " Temari shouted as she fires a blast of wind from her fan the shape of a spinning disc .Hisagi dodges the attack and hits Temari from behind with the scythe blade and knocks her down to the ground as he stands 300 feet high spinning around his then lands on a 50 foot high tree.

" You can't grasp how it moves can you ? Scared ? " Hisagi asked while staring down at Temari.

" Fuck no ! " Temari replied.

" Really? I am ! You claim to be Captain level yet what i have seen from you, you aren't even close to a Captain " Hisagi stated.

" Sacred of your own strength, don't get overconfident , i haven't even begun to you have been fighting is only 4% of my real power time for me to go at 20 % power " Temari stated. **Sekandomūn** **Kyodai Sensu** (セカンドムーン巨大扇子 _Second Moon:Giant Folding Fan_)" Temari chanted as wind surrounds her body and creates a 50 foot diameter whirlwind around her.

" She's been holding back that much power ? " Hisagi stated to himself. Suddenly Temari appears behind him and hits him with her fan knocking him 200 feet away. Temari comes at Hisagi and Kicks him into the ground.

" You're too slow ! " Temari stated while behind him and uses her wind scythe to cut his back.

" ARRGH ! " Hisagi shouted as he falls down to the ground.

" Now time to end this ! **Ōkamaitachi **(大鎌いたち_Cyclone Scythe Jutsu_) " Temari shouted as she uses her giant fan to create s heavy air currents that collide together to create many vacuum pockets. A massive explosion occurs that destroys everything within a 500 foot radius and all the trees around the area have been blown down.

Renji is then in front of Hisagi holding on to what appears to be a skeleton of a snake with a snake-like head the size of a small car. Renji is wearing a fur cowl around his neck with an ape's skull on his left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm. " **Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King_) " Renji shouted as he protected Hisagi from the blast.

" Renji , you have released your Bankai " Hisagi stated.

" Stay out of this fight for now, help me from a distance" Renji replied.

" Okay Renji ! " Hisagi said as he backs away.

" Impossible, there's no way a mere Vice Captain could learn Bankai " Temari stated with shock.

" A person like you who judges power by rank would never understand true power " Renji replied as he swings his Bankai at her.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles from the Sand Village<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru struggles to overcome Chiyo's blocks several strikes with her Haineko. Izuru goes to attack Chiyo with a series of strikes but Chiyo dodges the attack. Chiyo has the mother puppet shoots 100 poison needles at Izuru but Izuru dodges the attacks. The father puppet comes towards Izuru from behind but Rangiku appears from behind to save Izuru.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Rangiku chanted as she shoots a blast of red energy knocking back the puppet.

" Not bad kids however, you think you can keep up with this . **Puppet Water Style: Mystical Rain Dance Jutsu** (傀儡水遁・妖雨の舞 _Kugutsu Suiton: Yōu no Mai) " _Chiyo chanted as she wraps Rangiku with Chakra strings in an effort to bind and restrict her movements. Then she has the puppets spew highly pressurized water on Rangiku .Rangiku uses her ash to block it but the ash is wet by the water.

" Damn it, my Haineko isn't responding ! " Rangiku stated as she struggles for it to defend her. Chiyo then uses the mother and father puppets to come at her with a charging attack.

" **Bakudō # 17. Rokkushīrudo **_(_ロックシールド_Rock Shield) " _Izuru chanted as he summons two slabs of rock that block the attack. Rangiku breaks out of the strings and goes for a counterattack.

" **Hadō # 22 . Rokku kajōgaki**_( _ロック箇条書き_Rock Bullets) " _Rangiku chanted as she fires a series of bullet like rock projectiles from her palm at Chiyo but her puppets easily cut them to ribbons. Rangiku then blocks an attack from the mother puppet using Haineko.

" **Kaijin Tensen **( 回刃天穿 _Spinning Blade Drill of Underworld_) " Chiyo stated as the mother puppet sprouts blade wings and spins towards the enemy like a tornado and then slashes up Izuru and Rangiku giving them moderate cuts on there body . The father puppet goes towards them with paper bombs all over his body and goes for a diving Headbutt.

" **Bakudō # 57. Happō Shokushu **(発泡触手_Foam Tentacles_) " Izuru chanted as he binds the father puppet with twelve tentacles made of hardened foam. Rangiku and Izuru retreat behind a rock.

" We can't keep this up, we're already at our limit. What is taking the other Captains so long to get here ? " Rangiku asked.

" Indeed, we need to hold out a bit longer, we have no chance of winning a long drawn out battle with her, she's barely broke a sweat" Izuru replied.

" I got it Izuru, she's a puppet master. I remember my fight with one of them. Puppeteers are weak against close range fighters. Since most puppeteer use his or her hands to manipulate the puppets, if their hands are disabled, then the technique can be neutralized. And because the puppet's movements are based on the mechanisms that were installed inside, interfering with said mechanisms can greatly stall the puppet entirely " Rangiku explained to her partner.

" What to do Rangiku ? " Izuru asked.

" Well need to go into attack formation, i'll fight off her puppets with the fullest extent of my Shikai. While she's diverted, you will use a full double incantation **Rikujōkōrō **on both puppets then i would use a **Sekienton **to blind her then you would hit both her hands 8 times with light taps ,then i will finish her with my strongest attack and you finish her off with a powerful attack " Rangiku explained to her partner about her plan.

" Okay Rangiku ! " Izuru stated. Rangiku jumps out of the cover and prepares to fight her.

" So you decided to come out of hiding ? " Chiyo asked.

" I wasn't hiding, i was planning to kick your ass ! **Hadō # 43. Sankashō** _(_酸火傷_Acid Burn)" _Rangiku chanted as she shoots an Acidic blast from her palm. Chiyo dodges the attack and leaps into the air.

"** Kugutsu: Mugen Bakujin **(傀儡の術・無限爆刃 _Puppet Technique: Infinite Explosive Blades_) " Chiyo countered as she has the mother and father arms open up and shoot there arms in the air and they explode raining down hundreds of exploding kunai that are guided by Chakra strings towards Rangiku. Each blast destroys everything within a 10 foot radius. Rangiku dodges 250 of the blasts which forms smoke clouds engulfing the area of a football field.

" **Hadō 4 Byakurai** (白雷, _White Lightning_)" Rangiku chanted as she fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from her finger. She shoots over 30 of them at Chiyo but she uses her Chakra shield to protect herself. Rangiku is about to be hit by the mother puppet but it's hit by a rock that knocks it back.

" Take this ! " Izuru shouted as he knocks heavy stones towards Chiyo's puppets which are enhanced by the power of Izuru's shikai.

" Not bad but petty attacks like that won't work against my puppets . **Kugutsu:Doku Bakudan Shawā **(傀儡毒爆弾シャワー_Puppet Technique:_ _Poison Bomb Shower)" _Chiyo chanted as she manipulates the mother puppet to release a mist of smoke from her mouth.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Izuru replied chanting as he levitates his Zanpakutō and lightly hits one end causing it to spin like a fan. Then he then stops it and creates a widening tornado-like blast blowing away the poison. Rangiku appears behind Chiyo with her Haineko in the form of a sealed sword then scatters it out. Chiyo dodges the tendrils and shields against one aimed at her chest with her puppet arm.

" **Hadō # 10 Kaen Hōsha-ki **(火炎放射器 _Flamethrower ) "_ Rangiku chanted as she shoots a stream of flames from her palm. Chiyo dodges and takes cover behind a rock." Hiding is useless " Rangiku stated as she aims the flames at the rock Chiyo jumps into the air and tries to avoid the attack but is burned by the flames" Die you old hag." Rangiku stated but it turns out to be a rock substitution.

"Not bad but take this ! **Dokukiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu** (毒霧地獄・ばりばり百連発 _Poison Mist Inferno: Consecutive Needle Combo)" _Chiyo chanted as she has her mother and father puppet fire poisonous gas bombs at Rangiku and Izuru surrounding them with gas. Then both puppets launch a barrage of needles from their arms .Rangiku used her Haineko to shield Izuru and herself from the needles and poison. She then aims several rocks she garbed from the rubble within the canyons and throws it towards Rangiku.

" **Hadō #32. Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_) " Rangiku chanted as she fires a yellow orb that widens itself in a wide arc of yellow energy at Chiyo but Chiyo dodges the attack.

" _Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six ! _" Izuru chanted as he points his index finger at Chiyo generating a spark of yellow energy on his left hand

" So you survived that, but you won't survive this **Kugutsu: Samidare** (傀儡・五月雨 _Puppet: May Rain_) " Chiyo chanted as her puppets fire 20 bombs from their hands .Each blast destroys everything within a 50 foot radius. Rangiku protects Izuru with a Kidō spell.

" _Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six ! "_ Izuru stated as his right arm glows with energy.

" **Bakudō # 40. Rokkakkei no Baria** (六角形のバリア _Hexagonal Barrier_) " Rangiku chanted as she summons a powerful Hexagonal barrier which deflects the blast from them. Rangiku then moves behind Chiyo and uses another Kidō " **Bakudō # 21. Sekienton** (赤煙遁, _Red Smoke Escape_) " Rangiku chanted as she places her hands palms down on the ground and a red smoke bursts and swiftly engulfs the surrounding area, blinding Chiyo.

" **Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, _Six Rods Prison of Light) _" Izuru chanted as he summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into the mother puppets midsection, holding it in place. He uses it the second time around to fire it from his right hand to bind the father puppet sees her puppets are paralyzed.

" I can't move them ! " Chiyo stated as Izuru uses Shunpo to move behind Chiyo and strikes her puppet arm. Chiyo goes to attack Izuru . " You think i'm powerless without my puppets? Don't underestimate me " Chiyo replied. She attacks Izuru with a lunging palm thrust and barrage of 7 punches which Izuru all blocked with his Shikai, she then kicks Izuru in the face and knocks him down and points a kunai towards him " You're done ! "

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke **" Izuru stated as her hands drop to the ground. Chiyo struggles to move.

" I can't move at all ! " Chiyo stated.

" You see i don't need to cut you to use my Shikai special ability, i hit both your arms 4 times . Your limbs are heavier than stone now " Izuru stated.

" I can't move ! " Chiyo stated.

" Time to end this** Haineko Tatsumaki **( _灰猫竜巻 __Ash Cat Tornado)" _Rangiku shouted as she uses that power to bust right out of the puppet and creates a deadly 100 foot diameter, 1,000 foot high tornado that sucks up all the sand forming a sand tornado."Izuru use it now "

" On it ! _Hand of the fire god, Boil forth and deny! On the wall of flames! Incinerate thay foe_ !**Hadō # 64. Daimonji **_(_だいもんじ _Fire Blast_ ) " Izuru chanted as he puts both his hands together that glow with a blue flame-like aura and placed his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape formation with his hands and fries a massive storm of orange red flames at Chiyo .She is attacked with an intense blast of all-consuming fire that fuses with the tornado and creates a massive explosion destroying everything within a 600 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Renji clashes his Bankai with Temari's 2 star fan , they each come at each other with powerful attacks. Renji extends his Bankai 200 feet across the forest pursing Temari. Temari dodges the goes for another charging strike but Temari dodges the monstrous Bankai extends 200 feet in a horizontal arc moving down all the trees nearby. Temari leaps into the air and goes for an attack but she's hit by the Bankai's snake head. Temari uses her fan to block the fangs from hitting her.

" I see, it just has the form of a Bankai, it ends here .**Ōkamaitachi **(大鎌いたち_Cyclone Scythe Jutsu_)" Temari chanted as she unleashes a torrent of wind to blast away his the segments have been blasted away and Renji is shocked by this.

" Damn it !" Renji stated.

" Looks like you're at your limit, how disappointing! " Temari stated.

" Don't' think i'm done just yet " Renji replied as he puts back together his Bankai. " You see unlike my Shikai form, My Hihiō Zabimaru's segments are held together by my spiritual power, allowing me to separate and reattach them at will. **Higa Zekkō** (狒牙絶咬,_ Baboon Fang Bite) _" Renji shouted as all the Bankai segments detach, glow and sharpen using spiritual energy. They surround Temari and execute an omni-directional attack of blades of spiritual energy surrounding her Temari dodges the blades and tries to block one but the blade cracks her fan.

" He's gotten alot stronger, it seems he does have a Bankai, just like the brat who kidnapped Gaara." Temari stated to herself.

" Let's finish this ! " Renji stated as he swings his Bankai towards Temari.

" **Kaze Bakuhatsu Kama** ( 風爆発鎌 _Wind Explosive Scythe_) " Temari chanted swings her fan with both hands firing an horizontal tornado blast.

Both attacks collide and create a massive explosion. The blast levels everything within a 660 foot radius. The combination force of the attack produces 54 Tons of TNT and leaves a 80 foot diameter, 22 foot deep crater from the wake of destruction .

" Not good , Renji is in trouble ! " Hisagi stated to himself taking cover behind a tree. Renji is sent flying into a waterfall. Blood comes out of his head.

" I must admit, for a Vice Captain, you are tough but you're at your limit, it's best you tell me where are you hiding Gaara " Temari stated.

" Never ! " Renji replied.

" Very well , time to die ! " Temari stated as she goes to attack Renji but She is hit from behind by Hisagi's Shikai. " Damn it ! " Temari stated as she holds her shoulder and uses her fan to fire a blast of wind but Hisagi dodges the attack.

" **Bakudō # 50 Jūfuku **( 重複_Duplication_) " Hisagi chanted as he creates over 10 clone physical copies of himself to go to attack Temari.

" Clones huh ? Quit with the kid games " Temari stated.

The real Hisagi appears to aid Renji.

" Hisagi,she's too much for you. what are you still doing here ? " Renji asked.

" I couldn't just leave you ! " Hisagi replied, the 10 Hisagi clones all swing there Shikai at Temari but Temari uses her fan to blast them away.

" You weaklings are in my way ! " Temari shouted as she creates a wind blast killing all the clones.

" I have a plan Renji ! " Hisagi stated as he whispers into Renji's ear telling him of the plan.

" Right ! " Renji replied as she goes back to fighting Temari.. Renji jumps back up and then spins around his Bankai like a whirlwind surrounding everything within 300 foot radius and then goes to scatter his Bankai " **Higa Zekkō** (狒牙絶咬,_ Baboon Fang Bite _)" Renji shouted as he enhances the counters with her own attack.

" **Kaze Kama Shīrudo **(風鎌シールド _Wind Scythe Shield) " _Temari chanted as she slams her fan into the ground and creates wind barrier that reflects all of Renji's attacks when suddenly her fan is caught with chains as well as her body.

" **Hadō # 11 Tsuzuri Raiden **(製本雷_Bound Lightning )" _Hisagi stated as he generates an electric current through his Shikai to stun her then he throws her 100 feet away and into the ground. Temari then struggles to get back up.

" Damn, that was one hell of a strike ! " Temari stated

" **Bakudō #63. Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Hisagi stated as he binds Temari down with Kidō. " I figured out you fan's need to swing that fan and gather wind before releasing it, you always hold your fan up high and swing it, now that you have been crippled of all movement, you're finished. Now Renji " Hisagi said as he jumps into the air as Renji comes at her with his Bankai.

" **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji shouted as his Bankai goes to blast Temari with a powerful red energy blast.

" Shit.." Temari shouted as she is hit by the Bankai point blank, the blast hits her. The attack creates a massive 660 foot radius explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles from the Sand Village<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru stand near the massive burning inferno.

" Great strategy Rangiku ! " Izuru stated.

" Indeed, thanks to your Kidō skills ! " Rangiku replied.

Suddenly Chiyo emerges out virtually used Chakra shield to protect herself from the mother and father puppets have been destroyed.

" Impossible, not even a scratch ! " Izuru stated.

" Well it doesn't matter , she doesn't have any puppets. She can't possibly attack us now , especially with her hands weighed down " Rangiku replied.

" That's where you're both wrong ! " Chiyo stated as she moves her arms.

" She can still move her arms ! " Izuru stated shocked that Chiyo can still move her arms.

" I have to say you whippersnappers have some skills , however you are no match for me " Chiyo stated as she then pulls out Ten scrolls. **"Shirohigi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū** (白秘技・十機近松の集 _Secret White Move: Chikamatsu's 10 Puppets_)" Chiyo chanted as she summons 10 of them are wearing white cloaks with high collars . The first puppet resembles a Japanese Demon, the second puppet has no distinct looks, the third one puppet has only one eye, the fourth puppet has spiky hair, and held the mark of "Buddha" (仏, Butsu) in its mouth ,the fifth one has red skin, the sixth one has a Dharma (法, Hō) seal in its mouth, the 7th one is a girl with red hair tied into buns wielding two large swords, the 8th puppet the Sangha (僧, Sō) seal, the 9th puppet has long black hair and the last puppet is with large holes in its skull.

" She has more puppets ? " Izuru stated shocked to see that many puppets.

" It doesn't matter, the results are the same ! " Rangiku stated then suddenly Rangiku is punched in the stomach by the demonic looking puppet and is sent flying into a rock.

" Rangiku ! " Izuru stated as the female puppet clashes one of her swords with Izuru's Shikai, Izuru is dragged back 50 feet away.

" I warn you guys , my **Shirohigi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū** (白秘技・十機近松の集 _Secret White Move: Chikamatsu's 10 Puppets_) are much stronger than the puppets you have been fighting " Chiyo stated as she goes to attack Rangiku and Izuru.

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Renji and Hisagi look at the smoke cloud of where Renji fired his Baboon Bone emerges out of the attack virtually 's short-sleeved black kimono, black gloves and forehead protector was burned off, revealing her mesh shirt and breastplate armor with a dark blue skirt. her skin is covered with dirt and minor burns but has no serious wounds.

" Not bad, you guys certainly ruined my kimono " Temari said to the two.

" Impossible, how did you survive my attack ? " Renji asked.

" Even a point blank **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) didn't even put a starch on her " Hisagi stated.

" I must say had not for activating my full power, i might not of lived from such an attack " Temari replied.

" Full power ?" Hisagi stated

" You forgot already, allow me to refresh your memory. **Saishū-tekina mūn Kyodai Sensu **(最終的なムーン_Final Moon: Giant Folding Fan_)" Temari chanted as the area around her is engulfed with a powerful gust of wind with a blue aura around her body. The sky darkens within a 3,000 foot radius and lightning surges out of the wind pressure creates a massive surge that overwhelms Hisagi and Renji.

" What the hell ? This Reiatsu , it's that of a Captain " Hisagi stated as he struggles to avoid being blown away.

" Damn it, the wind is so intense that i can barely stand straight " Renji said to himself.

" I did warn you once my 3rd star appears, your life ends, you guys would get a treat of what i meant " Temari replied as she is surrounded by a massive aura of wind . Hisagi goes to attack her from behind with Shunpo but Temari uses her fan to spin around in a rotation pattern and disappear.

" Damn it , she vanished ! " Hisagi stated shocked that he can't follow her movements

" Over here ! " Temari replied as she flies 500 feet in the air on top of her fan. She then lands on the ground.

" Shit ! **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji shouted as he shoots a blast at Temari but the blast is easily deflected by Temari's one hand wind blast she fired from her left palm to easily negate the blast. The palm creates cuts on Renji's Bankai and destroys the segments. Hisagi leaps in the air and tries to attack Temari but Temari blows him away with just her Chakra and he comes crashing to the ground. He hits the blunt end of Temari's enclosed fan. Hisagi's Shikai shatters and his body is filled with cuts. "One down ! " Temari stated.

" Hisagi ! " Renji stated as he charges at Temari with Bankai but Temari easily grabs the head of the Bankai with the palm of her right hand. She easily overpowers the attack with her fan that decapitates Zabimaru and cuts Renji across the chest with the pressure comes at her again.

" You just don't learn don't you ? **Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto**(風遁・龍ノオオシゴト_Wind Style: Sea Dragon_) " Temari chanted as she generates a giant tornado to descend upon Renji , the winds shred all the trees in the forest within a 2,000 foot radius and creates deep cuts across Renji's chest, arms and legs and shatters his Bankai. " This wasn't much of a match, this was kinda boring " Temari explained to the heavily wounded Renji.

" I'm ..not ..done yet ! " Renji stated as he gets back up and reconstructs his Bankai.

" You still insist to fight me, i must admit you have balls but no brains. Don't get cocky, i purposely reduced the attack power to keep you alive for questioning " Temari shouted.

" You're going to regret sparing me ! " Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>20 miles south of the Former Akatsuki Hideout.<strong>

Neji and Tenten arrived at the scene of the battlefield . Tenten is carrying Hitsugaya and Neji is carrying Kakashi. They come up to a large crater filled with water from a nearby river where they see Sakura lying on the frozen water from the crater.

" What a massive crater ! " Tenten said shocked to see a massive hole in the ground.

" There used to be a cave there . This was all created by there clash of power, whoever Sakura fought must of had immense amounts of power equal to a Jōunin" Kakashi stated.

" No kidding ! " Pakkun stated.

" Sakura is down there . She's fatally wounded, her Chakra has plunged drastically, she's at near death " Neji stated.

" Near Death ? This is bad ! " Pakkun said to himself as Neji, Tenten and Pakkun go down to the pit and go to see Sakura fatally wounded with the skin on Sakura's arms is almost completely burned away and her the left side of her face is mildly burned she has cuts on her face and a damaged left leg as well as torn clothes only her bra and her pants remain and her heart is pierced.

" The enemy did a number on her ! " Neji stated.

" Her body is covered with wounds ! " Tenten replied checking out her body.

" But it seems like Sakura was still able to get the upper hand " Pakkun replied as he looks over the corpse of is also fatally injured and on the ground unconscious. Her chest has been impaled with blunt force. Her stomach and liver have been ruptured as well as her heart and a rib is pressing against her left lung, she also has both her arms and legs and 3 ribs broken .

" I detect no Chakra from her, Sakura really did kill this woman" Neji stated.

" Sakura, you really have improved. Guess that training with Tsunade paid off after all " Kakashi stated.

" Tenten work on healing these immediate injuries " Kakashi stated.

Sakura suddenly gets back up but struggles to move her body and falls down.

" Impossible, you shouldn't even be able to breathe much less move " Neji stated.

" You lost too much blood Sakura ! " Kakashi stated.

" I...ll admit, i took a bea..ting ! " Sakura state as she coughs up blood. " Had not for** In'yu Shōmetsu** (陰癒傷滅 _Yin Healing Wound Destructio_n), i would be dead by now" Sakura stated.

" That's Kabuto's technique ! When did you learn such a high level A- rank technique ? " Kakashi asked Sakura

" Tsunade taught it to me, i was able to survive the attack" Sakura replied as she completely returns back to Kakashi.

" Bull take Sakura back to the Sand Village, she's used up too much Chakra. Take this kid as well for questioning to the Sand Shinobi HQ." Kakashi commanded.

" Okay Kakashi ! " Bull replied as He takes Hitsugaya and Sakura back into the Sand Village.

" You should of went with them. You're in no condition to fight " Neji stated.

" I can't do that, i'm entrusted to protect Naruto. Pakkun where's Naruto ? " Kakashi asked.

" 120 miles north of here ! " Pakkun answered.

" He's all the way at the Land of Rivers/ Land of Rain border. How did he get that far ? " Kakashi stated.

" He must of been lured there by these Shinigami, he could be in trouble. Everyone let's head out and find Naruto " Neji stated.

" I'll lead the way ! " Pakkun stated as he leads the team out of the crater and go to find then appeared out of a rock manages to crawl back up with blood covering her face. She then deactivates the clone.

" That was too close, had they discovered i was alive, i would of been captured like Hitsugaya. I used **Bakudō**** # 5. Sukēpugōto**( スケープゴート_Scapegoat_) to make a realistic physical copy of myself. I then hid my real self using **Bakudō #26. Kyokko** (曲光 _Curved Light_) also hiding my Reiatsu . I barely survived the attack and used my last remaining Reiatsu to heal my gaping chest wound however it seems i used up to much Reiatsu and most of other injuries have not been healed " Rukia stated to herself as she passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Rivers Land of Rain border **

Byakuya finished stitching himself up , his phone rings while stitching his wounds . He gets a text message from Rukia, he reads the message from her.

" _Byakuya ,...it's me...Rukia...i'm badly injured... i don't know... how long i can hold out...they took Hitsugaya... i can't breathe...my life is fading... please brother...save me.. save Toshiro, save us ...Byakuya . _ This isn't good ,i need to get there as fast as possible" Byakuya said to himself after reading Rukia's letter as he rushes to save then checks his Denreishinki " Renji and Hisagi are in danger, their fighting a foe with **75,000 RYK** and Rangiku and Izuru are in danger fighting a foe with** 16,000 RYK **, i need to get there fast " Byakuya said to himself. He goes to pick up Naruto but he notices that Naruto is starting to break out with Tailed Beast Chakra leaking out of him. the barrier shatters from the aura and the aura forms like a twister.

" YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE GAARA IS ! " Naruto shouted as his body surrounded with a Chakra shroud. Naruto's body is surrounded by a bubbling Chakra-construct, taking on the shape of a One-Tailed fox. His pupils become slitted, and will change from blue to red. His nails and teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde hair grows longer and 's whisker marks also widen and thicken.

" He's transformed ! It 's best i get the glove right now " Byakuya said to himself as he goes to grab the glove but before that happened, the glove is destroyed by a Chakra arm.

" I have no choice but to borrow power from Kyuubi. After using too much Chakra, i need to borrow power from him. Whatever it takes to rescue Gaara " Naruto said to himself.

" Crap , this is not good ! " Byakuya stated shocked that the glove was destroyed .

" I'LL CRUSH YOU ! " Naruto shouted .

" Very well i'll have to take him down with force " Byakuya replied as he goes to attack Naruto.

" Take this ! " Naruto shouted as he gains a extra tail and then goes to punch Byakuya knocking him back 200 feet away and creating a 20 foot diameter ,3 foot deep crater in the ground." This isn't good, i need to be careful around him ." Byakuya said to himself. "**Scatter Senbonzakura**"

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Temari is standing virtually uninjured while Renji is barely standing with blood covering his body.

" Give it up, you have no chance of wining now " Temari stated.

" Never, I will never give up ! " Renji shouted as he swings his Bankai towards her but Temari easily incinerates his Bankai with just the release of her wind Chakra. The Bankai returns to it's sealed sword stated.

" Finished already ? Looks like whatever little power you had left is gone " Temari stated.

Renji struggles to get back drips down on his face and his hair are down , despite his Bankai reverting to its sealed form, he still maintains the fur of his Bankai " I can still fight " Renji stated while on his knees.

" Tell me where Gaara is at !" Temari shouted.

" Never ! " Renji stated as he charges at Temari but Temari easily catches his sealed sword barehanded and shatters it with her bare hand.

" If you couldn't even starch me with Bankai, what thinks you're worthless sealed sword could hurt me while i'm at full power" Temari stated as she kicks Renji 200 feet through a bunch of trees. Hisagi comes at Temari with his Shikai and hits her head but the wind Chakra easily pushes back his attack and shatters his Shikai " you guys don't learn you place, like i said before a mere Vice Captain can't beat a Jōunin " Temari stated as she goes for the kill.

" Damn .. it ! " Renji stated.

Temari closes her fan and prepares to finish her off with an enclosed fan strike strike but her fan is blocked by Sajin's left forearm.

" What the hell happened ? " Renji asked.

" What the hell are you ? " Temari questioned the wolf man.

" Renji, Hisagi get out of here and find Rukia " Sajin stated.

" But our Denreishinkis were destroyed ,we can't find her " Renji stated.

" Here is a back up one ! " Sajin stated giving the Denreishinki to them as he goes to fight Temari.

" You have quite the unusual appearance , someone hasn't shaved in a while " Temari stated joking around.

" You don't look surprised ! " Sajin stated.

" Tell me strange bear man what is your name? " Temari asked.

" Captain of the 7th Division. Sajin Komamura " Sajin replied as he goes for the attack.

" Jōunin Kunoichi of Sunagakure, Temari , i'll capture you and force you to tell me where Gaara is at " Temari said as she goes to attack Sajin.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles from the Sand Village<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru struggle to stand up as the puppets surround them.

" You're finished ! " Chiyo stated as her puppets come towards Izuru and Rangiku to finish them suddenly a puff of red smoke appears there.

"** Bankai** **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō** (金色疋殺地蔵, _Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō_) " Mayuri stated as he surrounds Izuru and Rangiku with a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side.

" Mayuri , what are you doing here? " Izuru asked Mayuri.

" I came to capture a live sample of a Ninja so i can do research on them " Mayuri replied.

" You saved our skins back there, had it continued like this, we would of died '' Rangiku stated.

" Get out of here unless you want to be reduced to corpses, i have a Ninja to experiment on " Mayuri replied.

" I don't know who you are but it doesn't matter ,it's time you die " Chiyo stated as her 7th puppet come at the retreating Izuru and Rangiku.

" **Hadō # 23 Chikara hakki**_(_力発揮_Force Exert) _" Mayuri chanted as he fires a shockwave from the palm of his hand knocking back the female puppet.

" Not bad Shinigami , i assume you are one of those Captains " Chiyo stated.

"Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute Mayuri Kurotsuchi" Mayuri replied. "It seems you use puppets similar to the Bounts , it's been awhile since i have been allowed to experiment on a human with such powers. I was wondering if you would become a subject for my experiments?" Mayuri stated.

" Not a chance ! " Chiyo stated.

" Very well , i have no choice but to take you dead " Mayuri replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 9 :Espada auditions.<strong>

Aizen is with Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and Rudbornn are within an office with the sign saying _Auditions for the 7th Espada._

_"_It's time we do Auditions for who would become the 7th Espada. " Aizen said.

" Oh boy your saying that we can become Espada again " Dordoni asked cheerfully." It's been my dream to become an Espada again.

" If you recall, Zommari Leroux the pervious 7th Espada died in battle 4 chapters ago and failed as his duties as Espada." Aizen stated.

" That weakling ? Huh he never deserved the title Espada in the first place" Cirucci replied in a mocking tone.

" I can't believe i was replaced with such a weakling, i used to be the 7th Espada around here " Gantenbainne stated.

" 7th, i used to be the 6th back with the old Espada. The new breed are totally overrated " Dordoni stated.

" What is Rudbornn doing here ? He's not a Privaron like us, that weakling can't even compare to that lame sack of shit Yammy " Cirucci stated.

" That's fine talk from the Former 10th Espada, last time i checked you were the weakest of the last generation .I can easily take you out " Rudbornn replied.

" You new breed Arrancars think you're stronger than the Original Espadas, funny you state that given you only existed 20 years as an Arrancar" Dordoni stated. " Everyone knows i should be the new 7th Espada."

" Ha, a retard like you isn't worthy of such a title, i'm much more powerful than you " Cirucci stated.

" Says the one who's ranked 10th, i said we should fight to see who's qualified as the 7th Espada " Gantenbainne replied.

" Okay very well then, we'll have a tournament over this and see who would fill in Zommari place " Aizen stated Konan arrives in the room with a lottery machine.

" Everyone pick from the box and your opponent would be based on the number you get " Konan replied as all the Arrancar rush to get the pick. Dordoni Rudbornn is paired against Gantenbainne and Cirucci is paired against Rudbornn.

" Dordoni would fight Gantenbainne and Cirucci would fight Rudbornn, then the winners would fight in the finals over who becomes the new 7th Espada " Aizen replied.

" Sounds good with me ! " Cirucci stated.

" Let's get this started ! " Gantenbainne said to the other Arrancars.

" It's my dream to become an Espada !" Rudbornn said.

" Let's get ready to rumble ! " Dordoni shouted.

" Get to your battle positions , tune in next time for the results of the first fight " Aizen stated.

**(A/N: With the Vice Captains saved from the Jōunin assault what would happen next ? Review , Fave and Subscribe. Also thanks to darkmachines for the idea of the Espada auditions.)**


	13. Sand Shinobi vs Gotei 13

**Bleach Shippūden 12: Tide of the Crimson Sand and Emergence of the Beasts. Sand Shinobi vs Gotei 13**

**(A/N: The Sand Shinobi are busy fighting the Gotei 13 backup Captains, can they hold off the assault for long? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

3rd person pov

Temari and Sajin clash attacks with each other. Sajin dodges a horizontal strike from Temari aimed at him. Temari then tries to deliver a dropkick but Sajin catches Temari's right leg with his left arm and throws her through several trees but Temari recovers and dashes at Sajin and hits Sajin's shoulder with her sealed fan. Temari then leaps on top of a large 50 foot tree and throws Kunai at Sajin but he cuts them with his sword. Temari goes for a jump strike but Sajin punches her in the stomach while she's midair but Temari recovered her balance.

" You're tougher than i thought but it's time to end this ! **Saisho no Tsuki Kyodai Sensu** (最初の月最初の月_First Moon:Giant Folding Fan_)" Temari chanted as she releases the first star and creates a burst of wind destroying 10 trees near Sajin but Sajin blocks the attack with his guard and takes minor damage, shielding his body with his red Reiatsu.

" Very impressive Jōunin. Despite your light built, you can take my attacks head on. However , you lack the destructive force to defeat me with a single attack. As long as your weapon is that fan, By reading your fan movements ,you're a long range fighter. As long as i stay close to you , victory will be mine " Sajin explained to Temari.

" Not bad but if you are thinking of getting up close you have another thing coming. **Kamaitachi **(カマイタチの術 _Wind Scythe Jutsu_)" Temari shouted as she swings her fan and generates a 180 degree horizontal arc that cuts down all the trees within 400 foot radius. Sajin jumps in the air to avoid the attack and use his Shikai.

" **Roar Tenken **(天譴 _Heavenly Retribution_)" Sajin chanted as he creates a red Reiatsu forming a gigantic disembodied phantom right arm wielding a 150 foot long sword that creates a massive 400 foot radius shockwave. Temari blocks with her fan but she is pushed back 500 feet away from the sword strike.

" That strike, it was so powerful that i would of died had that actually hit me " Temari stated to herself as she gets back up and uses Shunshin to move at 916.6 ft/sec (625 MPH) " Time to die , **Geiruburēdo** (ゲイルブレード _Gale Blade) " _Temari chanted as she launches a wind energy blast from her fan that sends Sajin flying 800 feet away with a 20 foot diameter blast area that punches through the forest and creates a 400 foot high dust cloud extending the fissure. Sajin blocks using two large phantom fist formed from his Shikai.

" Not bad, you're better than i thought ! " Sajin stated.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles from the Sand Village<strong>

Mayuri goes to attack Chiyo with his Bankai. Mayuri dodges attacks from the first puppet and hits it back with a swing of his Bankai. Then the second puppet comes at him with a sneak attack but Mayuri stops it dead in it's tracks with Kidō.

" **Hadō #** **64. Daimonji **_(_だいもんじ _Fire Blast_ ) " Mayuri chanted as he blast away the second puppet badly burning the second puppet.

" Not bad but try countering this attack ! **Kugutsu: Samidare** (傀儡・五月雨 _Puppet: May Rain_) " Chiyo chanted as her all 10 of those puppets fire 100 bombs from their hands with each puppet firing 10 bombs . Each blast destroys everything within a 50 foot radius , Mayuri uses Shunpo to move at 7,333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH) and then has his Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō produce numerous blades which extend from its chest.

" Time to see how much punishment you and your puppets can take " Mayuri stated as he has the blades come at Chiyo but the 20 blades coming out the chest are blocked by the female puppet with two girls is pushed back 30 feet blocking the attack and stabs the left check of the Bankai.

" You would need more than that to beat me ! " Chiyo stated.

" Very well then, how about you do try dodging this ! " Mayuri replied as he has his Bankai spit poison mist towards Chiyo but Chiyo uses her Chakra shield to block the poison from entering her body. Mayuri then appears behind her with his sealed sword and goes to slash her but shes uses her puppet arm to block the strike.

" Not bad, you can control that creature while maintaining a sword that you can strike up close" Chiyo stated.

" You are most interesting given how you're effortlessly controlling that many puppets with barely a loss in power " Mayuri replied as he has the creature come at her from the front but she uses her 7th puppet and 9th puppet to block the massive creature and uses the third puppet to punch Mayuri 300 feet into the wall. Chiyo then sends her female puppet to come at him.

" I've got you now ! " Chiyo shouted as her puppet cuts Mayuri's left arm off with her sword. Mayuri barely dodged the attack with Shunpo.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Mayuri stated as blood drips onto the sand.

" So you just barely dodged ? " Chiyo stated.

" You bitch ! " Mayuri replied.

" You're already halfway into the grave and i have been toying with you, is that all you got despite calling yourself a Captain ? How boring ! " Chiyo stated mocking Mayuri.

" My , My , Now you've really done it ! " Mayuri replied as he takes out a needle from his jacket and stabs his left shoulder causing his left arm to grow back.

" What the hell ? Where did you get such an ability to regenerate ? " Chiyo asked shocked seeing his arm grow back.

" I must say, you are going to be a real pain capturing alive for research , especially with your annoying puppets " Mayuri stated as he has his Bankai come at her with it's mouth open shooting poison mist at her . Chiyo dodges the cloud but is hit from behind by a kusarigama Mayuri pulled from his ear and pulls her back towards his sword but Chiyo grabs the styche while it's still lodged within her back and throws Mayuri over 200 feet away and uses a chop to cut the ligament holding the kusarigama in half and she removed the blade from her back then she healed herself of her wound.

" Not bad, you're pretty crafting however it's time i have all my puppets attack at once. No matter how powerful your Bankai might be, it still just one Bankai, let's see how well it can handle all 10 of the puppets " Chiyo said as she prepares the puppets to make a strike against Mayuri.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Mayuri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Sunagakure<strong>

Kankurō is lying outside the gate of the village. 5 ninjas appear near Kankurō.

" Are you alright Kankurō ! " said one of the Chūnin guards.

Kankurō gets back up and is now covered with half his face with a white mask with purple triangular face-paint design similar to his Pre Shippuden design.

" Something is wrong with him, take him to the hospital " said one Ninja.

Baki arrives at the scene to see what's going on.

" What the hell happened with Kankurō ? " Baki asked.

" We found him out her like this , sir we are detecting no pulse . He's dead " Kankurō answered.

" No, it can't be . What's going on here ? " Baki stated shocked that Kankurō is dead.

Suddenly Kankurō gets back up and then unleashes a dark Chakra around him, the Chakra is coated with a purple outline with black energy.

" What's going on ? " Baki said shocked as Kankurō goes and attacks two Chūnin with his Reiatsu " What the hell ? He was dead a few seconds ago, What the hell is going on " Baki stated as Kankurō goes to attack him. He holds back the monstrous Kankurō .Kankurō charges up a purple Cero " What the hell ? " Baki said to himself as he jumps out the way and the Cero goes towards the village " **Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance**(風遁・花散舞 Fūton: Hanachiri Mai) " Baki chanted as he summons a cyclone of petals in a horizontal direction intercepting the Cero and guiding it away from the Village and hitting the wall of the Gate and leveling everything within a 300 foot radius. The blast alerts all the guards in the Village.

" What's going on ? " said one Chūnin soldier.

" It's Kankurō, it's believed he's being controlled by a Tailed Beast like Chakra " Baki stated.

" What to do ? " said the Chūnin grunt.

" Get Chiyo here immediately ! I don't think even i can hold this monster off much longer " Baki replied.

" On it ! " said a Chūnin soldier.

" The rest of you, get everyone to the nearest underground shelter and keep them safe , i'll lure this monster out of the village" Baki stated.

* * *

><p><strong>30 miles northeast of <strong>**Sunagakure**

Rangiku and Izuru dash across the desert as they cross the desert.

" Rangiku , Renji's badly injured , so is Hisagi " Izuru stated.

" How bad are they injured ? " Rangiku asked.

" There Reiatsu has dipped drastically, it's only 20% of their original power " Izuru replied.

" We need to head there immediately to Renji's position, you can treat their wounds " Rangiku demanded.

" We need to get to them fast ! " Izuru stated as they head there using there Shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles east of the Caverns<strong>

Renji dashes with Hisagi who is on his shoulders moving at 440 ft/sec (300 MPH). Renji is covered with blood all over his body as well as Hisagi but Hisagi is unable to move due to Temari smashing his spine with her fan and the injuries he suffered. Renji struggles to make it to the area.

" Damn it, i can barely walk any further. Is this it for me " Renji stated as he collapses to the ground and faints due to blood loss. Hisagi gets back up and tries to carry Renji.

" Damn, we're both too badly injured from the fight that we cant even more " Hisagi stated as they both struggle to move around but both collapse into the ground. Renji struggles to get back up.

" Rukia, i'm coming to save..you ! " Renji stated as he struggles to get back up. He still has his Bankai fur on his neck and he struggles to move around by crawling.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Meanwhile in the forest , Byakuya and Naruto fight against each other. Byakuya fights off Naruto's attacks while he's in 2 Tails mode while Byakuya is in Shikai form. Naruto dashes at Byakuya who is processed by his Tailed beast and punches him 200 feet across the forest. Byakuya gets back up and sees Naruto picking up a large tree with it's hands and throws it at Byakuya.

" **Hadō # 34. Kongōbaku **(金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blast_) " Byakuya replied as he fires a large fireball towards Naruto and creates a massive 400 foot radius explosion. Naruto is burned from the attack but he emerges with his wounds healed thanks to the Nine Tails Chakra.

" High speed regeneration ! He can heal his wounds ? " Byakuya stated shocked at what he saw.

" I'll make you tell me where Gaara is at, even if i have to break your arms and legs " Naruto shouted as he moves around at high speeds . Byakuya tries to launch his tendrils at Naruto but Naruto easily dodges them in his Two Tails mode. Byakuya then uses his Shikai to form a spherical formation of blades around Naruto but Naruto blows then back with a Chakra shockwave then uses Shunshin to punch Byakuya in the face and sends him flying 150 feet away with his wounds opening up.

" This kid is moving so fast than Senbonzakura can't keep up " Byakuya said to himself as he struggles to catch Naruto he shoots 10 Hadō #33's at Naruto but Naruto outruns then as he heads towards Byakuya. " **Hadō # 73** **Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Byakuya chanted as he puts his two hands together and fires a massive blast of blue fire at Naruto and creates a massive 600 foot radius but Naruto easily shields against it with his Chakra. " He shielded that attack with nothing but Chakra ? If i keep my distance , he won't be able to hit me " Byakuya said to himself but before he can react he sees a large Chakra arm coming at him. Byakuya uses Shunpo to evade 3 Chakra arms aimed at him, he leaps 300 feet in the air and evades the attack then jumps onto a river and uses his Senbonzakura to shield him from the Chakra arms but the Chakra arms overpower Byakuya's Senbonzakura .

" Tell me where Gaara is at ! " Naruto shouted as he creates a massive 10 foot diameter hand attached to a long tendril that Byakuya is crushed under creating a large explosion that levels everything within a 600 foot radius. Byakuya gets out of a large 50 foot diameter , 15 foot deep crater the shape of a hand that produced the explosive force of 12 Tons of TNT.

" Damn it , I could barely dodge those attacks... I can't take more risk with his increasing power, without the glove, i need to stop him with force." Byakuya said to himself.

" Tell me where's Gaara ! " Naruto shouted as he dashes towards Byakuya but Byakuya uses his Bankai.

" **Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_) " Byakuya chanted as he scatters the blades into millions of fragments to create a shield against Naruto's punch.

Byakuya uses his left hand to shoot a large wave at Naruto and blast him through a rock formation 600 feet from him.

" RAAWARGH ! " Naruto roared as he becomes more beastly.

" Time to stop this once and for all Ba..." Byakuya stated as he was about to use a binding spell but Naruto charges up his power and transforms again, releasing a massive amount of dense energy Chakra wave that generates a tornado around Naruto, Byakuya is overwhelmed with the intense Chakra and blocks the wave with his Bankai.

" TELL ME WHERE GAARA IS AT ! " Naruto shouted with a more beastly roar as his Chakra release caves in the ground by 3 feet and launches a massive amounts of dirt into the air.

" This is going to be far more difficult than i thought ! " Byakuya said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Temari and Sajin continue to fight each other. Sajin uses his phantom sword to perform a vertical slash against Temari which Temari dodges barely. Sajin then goes for a punch towards her with his left hand which Temari dodges with Shunshin.

" His body movements sync with those phantom body parts, whatever body part he creates is the result of his body movements " Temari stated to herself as she dodges Sajin's attacks.

" **Hakuda # 2 Kyōseiteki Nipāmu** (強制的にパーム_Force Palm) " _Sajin chanted as he creates a short range shockwave from the palm of his giant phantom hand which destroys everything within a 500 foot radius . Temari is pushed back 600 feet into a rock formation. Sajin then goes to attack Temari with his Phantom sword " **Mōda # 25 Hakai Akkusu**(破壊アックス_Destruction Axe_) " Sajin chanted as he spins around his sword with his right hand and forms a rotatory spin and comes at Temari with his phantom arm moving the sword in a buzzsaw formation and swings it left and right cutting down many trees and then hits the ground with a powerful swing creating a massive shockwave but Temari manages to dodge the attacks.

" No bad but try this ! **Kibishii harikēnuōru **(厳しいハリケーンウォール _Severe Hurricane Wall_) " Temari chanted as she creates a wind wave knocking back Sajin and knocks back his sword.

" Damn it ! " Sajin shouted .

" Now without your sword, you can't create those phantom attacks " Temari shouted as she dashes at Sajin who tries to pick up his sword but before he can grab it .He's kicked to the ground by Temari. Sajin gets back up and goes to strike Temari with a left uppercut which Temari sidesteps and a right hook which Temari blocks with her fan.

" She's quick ! " Sajin said to himself.

" **Tatsufanakkusu **(立ファンアックス _Falling Fan Axe_) " Temari shouted as she does a two handed jump strike that craves in the ground 10 feet and creates a 50 foot diameter crater while leveling everything within a 500 foot radius. Sajin is on the ground and Temari gets back up.

" You're not much of a challenge given you are already worn out by just the first star " Temari stated as Sajin pulls out his sword from the ground.

" **Tenken ! **" Sajin stated as he aims his sword on the ground.

" Shit ! " Temari said shocked as she sees the phantom sword over her. The sword hits the ground and creates a massive shockwave the sword strike creates a 50 foot long 10 foot wide and 50 foot deep fissure in the ground. Temari gets back up narrowly escaping the attack. Both of them trying to get back up and they back up.

" You're much faster than i thought , however you can't evade me forever " Sajin stated.

" Guess i have no choice but to use this ! **Sekandomūn** **Kyodai Sensu** (セカンドムーン巨大扇子 _Second Moon:Giant Folding Fan_) " Temari chanted as wind surrounds her body and creates a 50 foot diameter whirlwind around her.

" Very well then ! " Sajin replied as he releases Red Reiatsu from his body .

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles from the Sand Village<strong>

Mayuri uses his Bankai to repel Chiyo's assault. Mayuri then pulls back and uses his left hand to extend 50 feet long to intercept the 5th puppet that attempts to attack Mayuri with spinning Chakra blades which cut the arm in half but the arm explodes and destroys the 5th puppets head .

" I should've brought Nemu along. I don't like having to fight these prolong battles, i'm a scientist not a brute. I could use her as an diversion as i go for the kill " Mayuri stated to himself.

" Not bad, you destroyed one of my puppets . That's quite a feat you know " Chiyo stated.

" Indeed , it's time we end this . **Burēdoshotto **(ブレードショットBlade Shot) " Mayuri chanted as his Bankai shoots 20 sword blades towards Chiyo. Chiyo dodges the attack but she's about to be eaten by the large caterpillar but the Bankai is cut in half by the female puppets swords.

" You're done, without your caterpillar, you have no way of attacking me. Now let's end this game ! **Sanbō Kyūkai **(三宝吸潰 _Three Treasure Suction Crush_ )" Chiyo chanted as she uses the 4th, 6th and 8th puppet. The three puppets get into a triangular formation and by opening the mechanisms marked with "Buddha," "Dharma," and "Sangha," respectively, they invoke this technique. A terrifying tornado breaks out and Mayuri is forced stabs the ground with his Zanpakutō and tries to resist the pull of the current.

" Damn it, i'm being sucked into that vortex. Whatever is sucked into the center is completely crushed with tremendous force and shot out from the back. In short i'll die if i'm hit with that force " Mayuri stated to himself as he sees large rocks ripped to shreds " **Bakudō** **#** **37** **Tsuriboshi** _(_吊星_Suspending Star_) " Mayuri chanted as he shoots a ball of blue energy that fires out six "ropes" from its center. The "ropes" attach themselves to the three puppets and the energy in the center solidifies into a flat elastic-like cushion catching Mayuri before he's sucked into the wind .

" That won't be enough to hold it for long ! " Chiyo stated.

" Very well try this then ! **Bakudō** **# 47. Mahi suchīrurōpu****_(_**_(_麻痺スチールロープ_Paralysis Steel Ropes) " _Mayuri chanted as he creates invisible steel ropes binding the puppets but the Kidō ropes apart. Mayuri is about to be sucked into the tornado.

" You're dead ! " Chiyo stated.

" No you are dead ! **Bankai : Konjiki Seichō Noashi Jizo** (金色成長の足 _Golden Leg Growing Jizo_ ) " Mayuri chanted as his caterpillar creature turns into liquid and goes into the vortex and clogs up the vortex with the baby head sticking out on the other side.

" What the hell ?" Chiyo stated.

" You think you can beat me with a vortex ? Now time to end this** Jimetsuru **(自滅する _Self-Destruct_) " Mayuri chanted as his Bankai explodes at point bank range and destroy the three puppets. Chiyo is hit in the leg with a retractable blade and her back as well.

" What my **Sanbō Kyūkai **destroyed ? Impossible " Chiyo stated then she sees purple mist everywhere and she throws up and can't move her body . Mayuri then uses Shunpo and kicks her in the face with a dropkick then steps on her right arm then stabs her with his sealed sword on her right shoulder.

" You see, my Bankai was modified to regenerate and reconstruct itself every time it takes damage. As long as i have enough Reiatsu i can infinitely regenerate my Bankai. In addition of blowing up your puppets i released a poison that paralyzes your body and slowly but painfully kills you off " Mayuri explained to the elder Shinobi.

" Fuck ! " Chiyo stated as she tries to heal herself but the poison won't go away.

" I won't kill you, i'll just take you into my research lab and run some experiments on you. It seems Ashisogi Jizō works well against you Shinobi as well, it doesn't matter how much you heal yourself , you can't counter the poison " Mayuri mocked.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Chiyo replied as her female puppet comes at Mayuri from behind.

" It can't be, she can still move puppets in her condition" Mayuri stated with shock.

" Gotcha ! " Chiyo said getting back up after injecting herself with a needle as the puppet stabs Mayuri's left shoulder with her left sword.

" Shit ! " Mayuri shouted as he see the female puppet come at him with her right sword but he blocks it with his sealed sword and then has his Bankai creature devour the female puppet and destroy it. The sword cost him his arm yet again.

" Not a bad poison! You almost got me however as a master of poisons, i always come prepared with some antidotes " Chiyo replied.

" Most impressive, so you're the first to ever counter my Ashisogi Jizō's poison, especially in it's Bankai are quite a fascinating human specimen indeed, all the reason i need to capture you alive. You Shinobi are going to be fun dissecting, with half your puppets gone , it's best you give up while you're ahead " Mayuri stated.

" Well you're no better off with only one arm ! " Chiyo replied.

" It looks like i can't play with you anymore, I'll come back for you later " Mayuri stated.

" You're not going anywhere ! " Chiyo shouted as she has her remaining puppets come at him.

" Time to stop you ! " Mayuri grabs 4 sticks and throws them forming a cage around Chiyo.

" What the hell ? " Chiyo stated.

" It's a Chakra cage designed to keep all Chakra in a formation cage, escape is useless against. Any attempts to shatter the cage is useless given it drains all Chakra that touches it . Ordinarily i would capture you but you severely injured me in that last attack. You're sword punctured a main artery between the heart and lungs, if it's not treated, i will die. That would suck too given all the research i won't be able to do on you . However, you not going anywhere anytime soon even if the cage is shattered " Mayuri stated as Chiyo's face turns purple.

" What? I'm poisoned , impossible ! " Chiyo stated.

" Indeed you are, i'm impressed you were able to resist the poison for that long however it's like i said before, there is no treating that poison . The poison is made from my blood , normally it would kill you in 5 minutes and you suffer a horrible death but it would be no fun if you die before i take you to the lab, this one only paralyzes your entire body so i can capture you , i'll be back within an hour " Mayuri stated as he opens up his own private Senkaimon that takes him back to his lab. Chiyo struggles to trapped inside the cage.

" Damn it, is this really the end for me ? " Chiyo stated.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles east of the Caverns<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru meet Renji and Hisagi who were badly injured .Izuru heals their wounds and puts bandages all over Renji's body and Hisagi's body with their Shihakushōs torn to bits and reduced to short torn and Hisagi get back up though they are clearly injured. Renji's hair is messed up and hanging over his face and Izuru are also fatigued having to rush to their aid and the injuries they suffered in their battle with the Shinobi . Rangiku is mildly injured with her body suffering bruises on her arms and legs from behind punched by the puppets and has bandaged on her arms and legs and torn sleeves on her Shihakushō. Izuru has a large cut across his chest and his top half of his Shihakushō gone with bruises on his face and bandages on his chest and head.

" You guys are a mess, what the hell happened to you guys ? " Rangiku asked.

" You guys lost 1/4 of your blood from your wounds, given how deep you were cut, i'm surprised you are still in one piece " Izuru stated.

" We fought against a Jōunin, it was horrible ! " Hisagi stated.

" Bitch Kicked my ass badly, even Bankai didn't help me here " Renji replied.

" The same thing happened to us, had not for Captain Kurotsuchi , we would of died " Rangiku replied.

" Thanks for healing us Izuru !" Renji stated.

" This mission is a disaster, Team Kenpachi has been injured , Hitsugaya has been captured and now this. Hopefully the other Captains made it out alive in their battles " Rangiku replied.

" Rukia is up ahead , she's in critical condition. Her RYK is only **2RYK, **she's hanging by a thread " Renji stated as he rushes to the cave where she's at.

" Wait for us ! " Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

Temari and Sajin continue their attacks as each strike destroys trees within their path. They managed to destroyed 38.3 acres of trees in the forest fighting each other or over 26,810 trees in the area. Temari fires more wind blast from her second star fan at Sajin using two handed Shikai strikes. Each collision creates massive explosions, uplifting rocks and trees.

" **Ōkamaitachi **(大鎌いたち_Cyclone Scythe Jutsu_)" Temari chanted as she unleashes a torrent of wind .

" **Mōda #** **8 Hagane-fū** (鋼風 Steel Wind) " Sajin chanted as he moves his sword in a 180° arc and releases a powerful shockwave countering the shockwave and creating a 500 foot radius explosion. Sajin uses Shunpo to move at 366.6 ft/sec (250 MPH) to get close to Temari with a lunging sword strike but Temari jumps out the way.

" Too slow ! " Temari taunted while she's 100 feet in the air but Sajin punches the air and sends a large phantom fist after her hitting her while she's still in midair sending her flying 500 feet in the air but Temari recovers by using her Chakra to stand on the vertical wall saving herself from suffering blunt injury. She then jumps off the rock and flies using her fan as a magic carpet to fly around then she goes for a jump strike but Sajin intercepts her attack.

" **Mōda #** **14 Sutōnuōru Nobun Shūki **(ストーンウォールの分周器_Stone Wall Divider_ )" Sajin chanted as he swings his sealed sword in the air with his right hand slashing downwards then grabs the sword with his left hand and slashes upwards then does a two handed thrust to create 3 slash waves with the third one moving like an energy blast that forces Temari out of the air and levels the large rock behind her and everything within the 600 foot radius, destroying thousands of more trees.

" Damn, this guy is strong, there's no point in using weak attacks against him " Temari stated to herself..

" **Hakuda # 12. Tairubureiku** (タイルブレイク_Tile Break_) " Sajin chanted as he attacks with a swift chop while using his Shikai to create a Phantom right fist to perform the chop. Temari dodges the strike while the strike cuts a large rock .. Sajin dashes closer to Temari while she's in midair and does another strike. "**Hakuda # 9. Āmuhanmā**(アームハンマーArm Hammer)" Sajin chanted as he swings and hits with its strong and heavy phantom fist downward Knocking Temari to the ground, creating a 50 foot diameter crater in the ground. Sajin then stands 100 feet above Temari who is still on the ground. " **Hakuda # 13 Bakuhatsu panchi**(爆発パンチ_Exploding Punch_)" Sajin chanted as he uses his right fist to punches Temari with full, concentrated power that creates a huge explosion. " That took care of her ! " Sajin stated out of breath. But Temari emerges out with a massive whirlwind around her body .

" I'm not dying until i get Gaara back ! " Temari shouted as she is covered in her own blood with mild burns on 25% of her body." **Saishūtekina Mūn Kyodai Sensu **(最終的なムーン_Final Moon: Giant Folding Fan_) " Temari chanted as the area around her is engulfed with a powerful gust of wind with a blue aura around her body. The sky darkens within a 3,000 foot radius and lightning surges out of the wind pressure creates a massive surge . Then Temari takes out her fan and swings it " **Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto**(風遁・龍ノオオシゴト_Wind Style: Sea Dragon_) " Temari chanted as she generates a giant tornado to descend upon Sajin and creates a 2,000 foot radius tornado that is 20,000 feet high and level all the trees within the area. Sajin gets back up with cuts on his body.

" That was too close ! " Sajin stated.

" You're still alive huh ? " Temari stated shocked.

" It seems this isn't going anywhere fast , time to end this game with my full power . **Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** (黒縄天譴明王, _Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King) " _Sajin chanted as he releases a wave of red Reiatsu as he points out his sword with his right hand as a pillar of flames rises from the ground. The fire then forms the shape of a giant man and takes the form of a 330 foot high armored giant wielding a 150 foot long sword while having his katana in his hand_._

" It's huge, so that's what his Bankai looks like, it's a far greater league than the last Bankai user " Temari stated but before she can move Sajin swings his sword down and crashes into the ground creating a shockwave that obliterates everything within 2,000 foot radius. Temari narrowly escapes but has her left arm badly twisted and mangled.

" What raw power! Had i took a direct hit, i would of been cut in half for sure, i must say bear man , your strength is impressive however if you think that's enough to beat me you have another thing coming to you " Temari shouted holding on to her damaged arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Rivers<strong> **Caverns**

Rangiku and Izuru with Renji and Hisagi arrived at the scene of the battlefield . They come up to a large crater filled with water from a nearby river where they see Rukia lying on the frozen water from the crater.

" What a massive crater ! " Rangiku stated looking at the hole in the ground.

" There used to be a cave there! This was all created by there clash of power, whoever Rukia fought must of had immense amounts of power equal to a Captain" Renji replied.

" No kidding ! This level of destruction is beyond anything we can do " Izuru responded.

" Look guys , Rukia's on the floor " Hisagi stated pointing at the middle of the crater. They all jump down to the bottom of the crater to see Rukia's body on the floor within a pool of her own blood . Rukia's body is covered with blood and dirt with her arms and legs twisted in the opposite direction, her chest is caved in by 2 inches with a small penetration wound and her bra is stained with blood as well as her Shihakushō which has been reduced to a torn miniskirt .

" Rukia, RUKIA ! " Renji shouted rushing towards her and then grabs her on the floor.

" This is bad, she's in critical condition. Her chest has been impaled with blunt force. Her stomach and liver have been ruptured as well as her heart and a rib is pressing against her left lung, she also has both her arms and legs and 3 ribs broken " Izuru stated.

" Is there anything you can do ? " Renji stated.

" No, her injuries are too severe . Fortunately she stabilized herself with healing Kidō , had she not done that, she would of bleed to death from her wounds. However if her wounds aren't treated within the next few hours, she will die " Izuru stated.

" We need to go back to the Soul Society ! " Renji stated.

" Fine ! " Hisagi replied as he creates a Senkaimon gate with his sword and they carry Rukia to the Soul Society.

" Rukia, don't worry, i will get my revenge on who did this to you " Renji said to an comatose Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong> **10 miles from the Sand Village**

Chiyo struggles to move her body from the paralysis her body suffered from Mayuri's manages to inject herself with a needle.

" The Antidotes would only last 3 minutes, i need to use that time to go to the hospital and work on developing a cure for this poison but first , time to seal this barrier **Fūjutsu Kyūin **(封術吸印 Seal Jutsu Inhale) " Chiyo chanted as she touches the barrier and seals it away with her body.

Her body is wounded and her right leg is damaged from Mayuri's Bankai .Chiyo tries to heal herself but her healing Chakra fails to heal her. Chiyo then sees Bull carrying Sakura who is critically injured from her battle with Ruka.

" Lady Chiyo, what are you doing here? You're hurt ! " Bull shouted.

" I'm alright, the poison inside me is the problem. I encountered those Shinigamis who kidnapped the Kazekage ! He was strong, bastard destroyed half my Chikamatsu puppets , my strongest puppets and poisoned me with a poison not even i can cure. What happened to Sakura ? " Chiyo explained to the talking dog.

" She fought a Shinigami too ! " Bull replied .

" Her too ? Allow me to heal her " Chiyo stated as she heals her then sees a young Chūnin grunt head towards her

" Danger , Kankurō is attacking the town . He's being processed by some sort of monster " said a young Chūnin man.

" What ? Crap , this day just goes from bad to worse . I'll be there in a few minutes, i have to heal Sakura first , once i'm done take her to the village " Chiyo replied as she heals Sakura .

" Fine by me ! " Bull responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Sunagakure<strong>

Baki manages to push back Hollow Kankurō outside the gate. Hollow Kankurō comes at Baki with a punch but Baki manages to use string wire on him to bind him down into a rock.

" Looks like that should hold him . Guess what Sakura said is true, he's mutated into a monster " Baki stated as he dodges Kankurō's attacks. Kankurō dashes at him again but Baki goes to deliver several punches and kicks to fend him off .

" RRWARGH ! " Hollow Kankurō roared.

" **Kaze no rōpu** (風のロープ _Wind Ropes_) " Baki chanted as he generates ropes made of wind to bind down Kankurō " **Chakura no Ito** (チャクラの糸 _Chakra Threads_ ) " Baki stated as he reinforces the wind ropes with Chakra Threads " **Earth Style: Stone Pillar Prison **( 土遁・岩柱牢の術 _Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu_)" Baki chanted as he summons a large amount of rock pillars from under ground surrounding Kankurō and create a bamboo-like thicket of rock. "That should hold him off for now" Baki stated as he uses the Chakra strings to hold Kankurō in place. But Kankurō manages to bust out and this time has a Hollow hole in the middle of his chest and white foam coming out of the Hollow hole " Damn it, he broke my B-ranked Jutsu with ease " Baki said shocked he was able to break those Jutsus and charges at him with an energy punch Knocking Baki 500 feet into the west main gate wall and charges up a Cero but Masturi uses her Jōhyō to grab onto Hollow Kankurō's left hand.

" Baki what's going on here ? " Masturi asked.

" It's Kankurō, he's turned into a Jinchūriki-like creature due that poison " Baki replied.

" But how ? Sakura cured him ! " Masturi stated.

" That's what i'm wondering myself , hold him with that while i bind him down again with a stronger Jutsu " Baki stated.

" Okay , the poison in the rope should stun him a but " Masturi replied but the monster charges up energy in it's right hand

" Masturi ! " Baki said with shock as he uses Shunshin to move towards Kankurō's right hand " **Kaze no Ken **( 風の剣 _Wind Sword_) " Baki chanted as he emits Chakra from his fingertips and materializes it into an invisible sword to thrust into Kankurō's right hand cutting him off from using the attack " Masturi go to the village and reverter Sakura's antidote, it's the only way we can contain him and get him back to normal " Baki stated as Masturi let go of Kankurō's arm and dashes to the village. Hollow Kankurō pushes Baki out of the way and goes to attack Masturi

" Shit ! " Masuti said as the monster tries to hit her but Baki hits him with his elbow.

" You're opponent is me , Masturi. Get the sealing team here as well , we need them to hold him down as well inject him with the cure" Baki stated as he kicks Kankurō back 100 feet away. " Temari where the hell are you ? " Baki said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>40 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border.<strong>

3:30 P.M. Temari and Sajin continue there fighting with each other. The area of the forest has been severely devastated by the clash of powers in the forest. Sajin uses his Bankai to swing his sword across the ground and uplift trees with dodges the attack and counters with her attack.

" **Ōkamaitachi **(大鎌いたち_Cyclone Scythe Jutsu_)" Temari shouted as she spins her fan to unleash massive wave of wind is forced to guard against the blast with his massive Bankai using his left hand but his hand is cut by the current " I see, despite its enormous size, it is also deceptively fast, as it perfectly mirrors all of his's movements. His Bankai however has a critical weakness. If the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, prefect given my attacks are stronger from a distance and i can avoid his strikes. " Temari stated to herself as she holds on to her damaged left arm " It's best i finish him with that attack ! " Temari as she uses her left arm to summon a clone of herself " With my left arm badly damaged and using a clone, my Chakra has been cut in half if i land this hit on him , it should finish this fight " Temari said to herself as she jumps into the fallen trees while her clone goes out to attack Sajin.

" She's heading towards me directly, something's not right about this " Sajin stated as he sees Temari appear in front of him and hits him with her fan, Sajin blocks with his sealed sword in his hand .

" I figured out your weakness, whatever damage your Bankai takes, you take too " Temari stated pressing down her fan on Sajin's sealed sword. " It can also mimic your actions but as long as i'm this close to you, you can't hit me with your giant " Temari stated as she delivers several devastating lunges with her fan and pushes him back with an one hand swing then uses Shunshin to deliver a kick launching him and his large Bankai in the air goes to throw her fan in the air like a buzzsaw Sajin dodges it and goes onto the ground and uses his Bankai to block another strike from Temari who struggles to block the strike and is being pushed downward. " **Kaze Bakuhatsu Kama** ( 風爆発鎌 _Wind Explosive Scythe_) " Temari shouted as she creates a massive explosion blast back the Bankai over 500 feet away. Sajin gets back up and goes for a counterattack

" **Moda # 26 Yama no jozan **(山の除算 _Mountain Divide) " _Sajin chanted as he swings his sword with both hands up in a 45 degree angle, then downward in the same angle then does a horizontal slash forming a triangle shaped energy wave cutting a nearby hill in half and killing the clone caught between the triangle shaped blast. He then uses his nose to sense the real Temari and uses Shunpo to get behind her with his Bankai and then while in the sky does a stomp which his Bankai does to flush Temari out of hiding who gets out the way of the stomp " You can't hide from me, especially with the blood you are leaking " Sajin stated.

" Damn it, he moves so fast ! " Temari stated

" Time to end this ! " Sajin replied as he crashes the sword into the ground and creates a massive shockwave destroys everything within a 2,000 foot radius creating a 119 foot diameter, 32 foot deep crater where Temari is buried inside. Temari is cut in half from head to toe with the slash produces the force of 211.35 tons of TNT, nearly 12 times the power of the MOAB.

" That took care of her, she's dead ! " Sajin stated but it's a clone "What ?" Sajin asked with shock but then Temari sees a large blast of wind away from the crater.

" You fell for it , now that i got you worn out, i can finish you from a distance " Temari stated as she releases white Chakra aura from her body and creates a massive whirlwind around her that darkens the skies around her within a mile radius. "**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai** (口寄せ・斬り斬り舞 _Summoning: Blade Dance_) " Temari shouted as she wipes the blood from her heavily injured arm on her Giant Folding Fan as the fan whips up a tempest and summons an one-eyed sickle-holding white blast heads towards Sajin who tries to block the attack " Don't bother blocking that attack, you're done for " Temari said as the wind blast forms a tornado around Sajin and the weasel enters the tornado . The weasel moves around at supersonic speeds accelerating the tornado and creating slashes all across the Bankai as it's sucked into massive 2,000 foot diameter 30,000 foot high tornado that moves at 733.3 feet/sec (500 MPH) across the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hidden River Bed Village<strong>

People in the village are given warnings that a massive Tornado is heading to the village.

" Everyone, incoming Tornado ! " said one of the townsfolks.

" Everyone get to safety ! " said another townsfolks as people prepare to go into safety.

" It's moving too fast to get to safety, we only have less than a minute to get to safety " said the person.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 49 miles east of the Land of Rivers Land of Wind border<strong>

Temari follows the tornado and sees it's too close for a town.

" Shit, it's about to hit the town , i guess that's enough that that. That was overkill to use this Jutsu, i have still yet to fully control Kamatari " Temari stated as her weasel jumps onto her fan and spins the fan and cuts the large tornado in half and create an implosion. Sajin's Bankai has a large cut across the chest and many smaller cuts across his body. The Bankai falls down as well as Sajin which collapses to the ground with it's sword shattered.

" Damn it, what an attack, she took out my Bankai with a single strike" Sajin stated. Temari uses Shunshin to move up close while notably exhausted from the attack. Her fan closes back automatically. The tornado created a 9 mile long, 2 foot deep and 20 foot wide fissure in the ground with all the trees around 2,000 feet of the fissure gone .

" It's amazing you're still alive after that attack , i'm impressed by the level of endurance you have left but there's no use fighting me, you're at your limit so i will be capturing you now" Temari stated .

" Over..my dead Body ! " Sajin then he roars as he summons his badly damaged Bankai to punch the ground which sends Temari flying into a 200 foot rock, the rock collapses on top of her. Sajin then goes back to the Soul Society using the Senkaimon to escape." I took too much damage from that last attack, besides Renji and Hisagi have already fled to the safety in the Soul Society" Sajin said to himself.

Bull arrives at the scene at the leveled 200 foot rock formation .Temari manages to bust out the debris with her left arm hair is towards her face with blood covering her face and her dark blue skirt ripped to the point her panties are exposed. She is holding on to her severed left arm , her mesh shirt is badly torn and breastplate armor is caved in and her entire body is covered in dirt. Temari's fan is cracked in the process.

" Temari what happened ? " Bull asked.

" Damn Shinigami got away . He got one hell of a shot on me, Baki is so going to be pissed at me " Temari replied.

" Well he's already pissed off at you but we have bigger problems . Your brother Kankurō has turned into a monster and is going on a rampage " Bull told her.

" What ? Take me to the Sand Village and to lady Chiyo immediately " Temari demanded.

" Very well then ! " Bull replied as he lets Temari hop on his back and carry her battered body away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hidden River Bed Village<strong>

The townsfolk are revived to see the tornado gone before it hit the town.

" That was too close for comfort ! " said the town mayor.

" That tornado was registered as an F-5 tornado, it would of obliterated this small town " said the local meteorologist.

" That's not just it, that Tornado was created out of Chakra " said a Chakra sensor.

" Only a high level Jōunin or Kage could produced that much power at once " said the mayor.

" What's going on here ? " said the Chakra sensor.

" Where's the person responsible for this near disaster ? " said the meteorologist.

" That person is heading to the Sand Village " said the sensor .

" So they have attacked us, send troops to the sand village , we demand an explanation why they have attacked our nation " said the mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Naruto in 3 Tails mode continues to attack Byakuya with a series of powerful strikes. Naruto comes at Byakuya with a powerful punch but Byakuya manages to block with his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi but is pushed back 500 feet away. 3 Tails Naruto uses Shunshin to move at 23,466.6 ft/sec (16,000 MPH) and attack Byakuya from behind. Byakuya then uses his powerful Bankai attack.

" **Senkenoame** ( 千剣の_雨 __Thousand Sword Rain_ ) " Byakuya chanted as he turns the wave of blade petals into 1,000 pink swords to rain down on Naruto hitting the Tailed beast and pining him to the ground. Byakuya then is about to bind Naruto but he counters by creating a shockwave that blows away the swords and knocks away Byakuya 1,000 feet away again. Byakuya lost his left arm in the blast. " He's too tough , i need to wear him down once again **Gōkei** (吭景, _Mawscape_) " Byakuya chanted as he surrounds Naruto with a giant sphere of blades and the explode leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius. Naruto is badly injured from the blast and covered with blood.

" YOU BASTARD ! " Naruto shouted as he tries to get back up but Byakuya then pins him down to the ground with his swords.

" **Senkei** (殲景 _Annihilate_)" Byakuya chanted as he summons his dome of swords again " **Sakura Ketsugō Chēn **(桜の花_Cherry Blossom Binding Chains_ ) " Byakuya chanted as all the swords around the dome glow and shoot a beam of light to bind Naruto in his 3 Tails form.

" What the hell happened ? " Naruto stated as he struggles to move.

" **Sakura Ketsugō chēn **(桜の花_Cherry Blossom Binding Chains_ ), a technique i only used once before fighting you. Using the thousands of blades suspended on Senkei, i can use them together again with my Reiatsu to bind the target with the glowing light that comes from the blades. Usually i do this to first off the enemy but in your case, it's designed to capture you, it's useless to struggle given it binds your Reiatsu down. Even with your Tailed Beast forms, you still can't cross the gap between our powers which is like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks " Byakuya explained to Naruto.

" Fuck you, i'm going get out of this and tear your other arm off " Naruto replied.

_" _Have already told you. You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? I have discarded my left arm, and yet even so, I have not nearly lowered myself to your level. I must admit, you did well as you did, but you're only human. Is this all there is to a Jinchuuriki's power ? You're still inferior to the power of a captain much like your friend Gaara was " Byakuya stated as he goes to pick up his arm and goes to call The Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Sunagakure<strong>

Baki and Kankurō clash attacks with each other. Baki dodges a series of kicks from Kankurō and avoids a series of attacks and cuts him across the shoulder with his wind sword but Kankurō recovers with high speed regeneration .

" High Speed Regeneration ? He's really turning into a Tailed Beast " Baki stated as he sees Hollow Kankurō's left arm becomes clawed and white with purple lines on his left arm. He then dodges at Baki with immense speeds with his clawed arm. " **Wind Style: Spiralling Wind Ball** (風遁渦巻く風のボール_Fūton: Uzumaku kaze no bōru_) " Baki said as he uses wind-infused Chakra into the palm of his right hand, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball then punches Kankurō's stomach and knocks him aside created a large 400 foot radius. " Where is the sealing team ? "

Meanwhile 3 miles from the gate outskirts Masturi arrives to see all 20 members killed off already.

" Crap who did this ? They were attacked by someone but who ? I got to tell Baki " Masturi said to herself as she goes to the hospital gate. Gin then appears after she left .

" We can't have you guys ruining our party now can we . We also can't let them have this " Gin stated as he steps on the needle of the antidote as he goes back into invisibility mode "

Back at the battle site . Baki is looking at the giant sand cloud waiting for Hollow Kankurō to come out.

" Looks like that should knock him out for now " Baki stated. He then sees Hollow Kankurō transform into a more monstrous body becomes engulfed in black energy with a purple outline that creates a massive whirlwind that destroys everything within a mile radius and distorts the sky within Sunagakure . " What is this dark monstrous Chakra " Baki stated as he tries to stand from the massive release of Reiatsu that creates a sandstorm that covers the entire village in a dust cloud. The walls take damage from the Reiatsu released.

Meanwhile the village is shaking as if an earthquake occurred. Glass shatters and breaks as Masturi goes into the hospital.

"This is bad, what's going on here ! " Masturi stated as she goes to look for the cure to the Hollowification.

Out of the dust cloud emerges a monster with his face resembling a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and has dark-purple stripes on the left side. Kankurō is now a lizard with three-toed feet and a tail with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. It also has bullhorns and green eyes and is surrounded by 2 monsters around him.

" What the hell has happened ? He's transformed as well as his puppets " Baki stated. Kankurō's puppets black ant and crow are now white with demonic red eyes. The monsters all jump at Baki. Baki uses his windsword to try cutting Kankurō but it fails to do any damage to Kankurō " It didn't cut, impossible " Baki is then hit by Hollow Crow over 2,000 feet away to a pile of rocks . Hollow Kankurō charges up a Cero against Baki but it's deflected by Chiyo's Chakra shield using her 5 renaming puppets.

" What has happened to Kankurō ? " Chiyo asked.

" I don't know, it seems he somehow transformed into a Tailed Beast " Baki replied.

Masturi rushes towards Baki and Chiyo .

" I can't find the cure, worse yet the sealing team was annihilated by an unknown enemy " Masturii stated.

" Fuck , this is really bad. I guess we have no choice but to kill Kankurō " Chiyo stated.

" What ? We can't kill him ! He's like a son to me , i can't just kill him " Baki replied.

" That's a good idea, i can bring him back to life " Chiyo stated.

" So you plan to use that technique ? You can't do that, if you use that technique, you'll die " Baki replied.

" I lived a long life , besides i'm already dying from an incurable poison that the enemy gave me. I'm only holding by because of my antidotes but it's a futile effort. At most i only have a few hours to live " Chiyo stated.

" I guess there's no choice in the matter is there ? " Baki replied as they both stare down at the Hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Naruto is binded within Senkei struggling to move his makes a call to the Soul Society .

" So there safe in the Soul Society ? " Byakuya asked.

" Yes , there are . Rukia is in critical condition but she's in our capable hands, you're Vice Captain has also sustained serve injuries as well as the other Vice Captains, Mayuri and Sajin were even injured in battle " Unohana replied.

" I have the 9 Tails in custody, i have sustained serious injuries including an amputated left arm " Byakuya stated at his injured state.

" Head back to the Soul Society . He would be put under confinement there " Unohana replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Naruto's <strong>**subconscious**

Naruto is within his own inner world or subconscious where he's underwater thinking about Gaara.

" I can't believe this is it. If only had become stronger , i could've stopped Orochimaru from taking Sasuke " Naruto stated as he thinks back to his fight with Sasuke.

**30 months ago**

Naruto and Sasuke are on top of the Valley of The End statues. Sasuke is standing on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha while Naruto stands on top of the statue of Hashirama Senju .

" I'm going to Orochimaru ! " Sasuke said.

" It may be too late but even so , i will stop you " Naruto replied.

Both of them clash attacks for hours .They subsequently engaged in battle, with Sasuke initially having the upper hand thanks to his Cursed Seal and Sharingan. When he managed to pierce Naruto's right shoulder with his Chidori, however, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Chakra kicked in to protect Naruto, giving him a massive power the Nine-Tails Chakra now active, Naruto easily tossed Sasuke around with his Chakra arms in an attempt to knock some sense into him.

" You could never understand what it was like to lose family members, as you had never had them to begin with . You're right, i never understood what was like to lose a family but to be fair my parents died when i was born. You are like a brother to me, therefore he would not let you destroy that bond" Naruto stated.

Sasuke's Sharingan evolved to its final level at that point, tipping the battle in Sasuke's favour because he was able to predict Naruto's movements. The Nine-Tails Chakra once again came to Naruto's rescue, enveloping him in a fox-shaped shield of Chakra and boosting his power once more. With the Nine-Tails Chakra shield, Naruto was again more than Sasuke could handle, even with his Cursed Seal active. To counter Naruto's power, Sasuke activated the second stage of his Cursed Seal, becoming a demonic figure with a pair of huge, hand-like wings sprouting from his back.

" Narutooooooo ! " Sasuke shouted charging at Naruto with his Chidori empowered by lv2 the Cursed Seal.

" Sasukeeeeee ! " Naruto shouted charging at Sasuke with his Rasengan enhanced by the Nine-Tails Chakra.

Upon impact, a massive dome of black energy formed around them.

**Present day**

Naruto skins further into the abyss in his mind.

" I won't let them take Gaara either ! " Naruto stated as he swims into the cage of the Ninetails and the Ninetails grabs him ." Allow me to led you my power

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Byakuya sees Chakra leaking out Naruto's body.

" What's this Chakra, he shouldn't be able to move ! " Byakuya stated shocked that he sees Naruto's arms moving and his arms break free of the Reiatsu ropes as his body is covered with smoke as his Chakra began to burn its way through Naruto's entire body, completely destroying his skin . " That foul odor , it's blood ! " Byakuya stated.

Naruto's skin begins to melt and peel off his body and the Chakra becomes superheated to the point that Byakuya feels the violent stinging around his body.

" The air itself is burning with such intensely , it feels like a hot blade is touching my skin. Impossible, it can't possibly produce that much spiritual energy at it's level. Sakura Ketsugō Chēn is designed to negate and even slowly drain ones Reiatsu ,how can he still have this much energy left ? " Byakuya stated as the ropes shatter around Naruto. " He's starting to overpower my Sakura Ketsugō chēn, i won't allow that " Byakuya stated as he pours more spiritual energy into the dome but the dome cracks and all the swords are scattered " He's too strong, i can't contain his power " Byakuya stated as the Senkei dome shatters.

Naruto then forms a black dome of Chakra around him .

" I won't let you transform ! **Bakduō # 87 . Sankakuchū **_(_三角柱_Triangular Prism) " _Byakuya chanted as he leaps 300 feet in the air and places the Kidō on Naruto but it fails as the Kidō shatters into pieces and Naruto releases more Chakra.

" I WON'T LET YOU TAKE GAARA ! " Naruto shouted as he unleashes a massive amount of Chakra at once that pushes back Byakuya and blast him out of the sky knocking him back a mile .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles from the Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Kakashi who is being carried away by Neji and Tenten who is carrying Hitsugaya on her back heads to the battle site with Pakkun leading the pack.

" What the hell is that ? " Kakashi stated as he sees a immense explosion heading towards them.

" I have a bad feeling about this ! **Byakugan** " Neji stated as he sees a massive burst of Chakra from a distance. " This is bad , Naruto's transforming into his Tailed Beast form " Neji stated as trees and rocks are sent flying towards the team.

" Shit the explosion is heading towards us ! " Pakkun stated.

" **Summoning: Iron Protection Wall** " Tenten replied as she shields everyone inside the wall as the iron wall is blasted with tree branches and rocks moving at 322.6 ft/sec (220 MPH ) which punches through trees and cause then to collapses on top of the dome. After 45 seconds, Tenten gets back up and deactivates the dirt covered barrier.

" Nice save Tenten ! " Kakashi stated.

" Had not for this barrier, we would of been done for " Tenten replied as she held onto Hitsugaya's unconscious body.

" How are we going to contain this mess ? " Neji stated.

" It's best we plan this out before we charge out, if any of us get hit even once . We will all die " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Naruto has fully transformed into his 4 Tailed state. The blast flattens everything within a 2 mile radius with an immense crater 376 feet in diameter and 103 foot deep crater. The roar generated the explosive force of 12.4 Kilotons of TNT, nearly the same explosive force that leveled Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

" What the hell is that? " Byakuya stated with shock as he sees the immense crater created from the release of Chakra. Naruto's body is covered with an red endoskeleton of Chakra. Naruto's body is covered in a mix between the Nine-Tails Chakra and his own blood. Everything from his face to his Chakra tails becomes completely solid, and his eyes lost its characteristics and became empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of Chakra.

" RAAAGOOOOGAHAAHGH ! " Naruto roars with a beastly monstrous roar .

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 10 :Espada auditions.<strong>

Aizen is watching the fight between Cirucci Thunderwitch , the former 10th Espada and 105th Arrancar and Rudbornn , the founder of the Exequias. All the Arrancars and Hollows gather in an arena within the Hidden Rain village where there are hundreds of Arrancars, and thousands of Ninjas watching the fight.

" Well then let's begin ! " Aizen stated.

" This should be interesting ! " Pein replied.

" It's good to see a bunch of ants fight against each other . I was getting bored here " Baraggan stated.

" You're going down fag ! " Cirucci stated.

" You arrogant bitch, i come here to take your life and become the 7th Espada" Rudbornn replied as he clashes his sword with her whip blade . Rudbornn has 6 of his Exequias come at her but she easily decapitates them with her whip.

" Don't attack me when i'm trying to talk ! " Cirucci stated as she spins her whip like a buzzsaw and throws it at Rudbornn but he dodges using Sonído and comes at her from behind with his Zanpakutō and cuts her back. She manages to counterattack and cuts his back with her whip blade.

" You're going to be a nuisance, time to end this fast bitch . **Grow Árbol **_( Spanish for Tree) "_ Rudbornn replied as he transforms_._ In his released state, the right side of Rudbornn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudbornn's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. He also carries a lightning bolt shaped stick.

"** Rip Off** **Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow _)" Cirucci chanted as large wings sprout from Cirucci's back, with each having ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws.

" Die ! " Rudbornn chanted as his army of 200 clones jump and go to stab Cirucci midair but she blocks with her wings and shreds up the bodies with the vibrations of her wings.

" You can't beat me, the spiritual particles around the edges of Golondrina's wings vibrate at a rate of roughly 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, i'll use this to rip you and your army into shreds" Cirucci stated as she charges at Rudbornn and fires her feathers but he uses a shield of 200 clones to protect him from the attack.

" Hahaha ! Well ? Now do you understand ? My ability knows no limits. With my feelers, i can produce an infinite number of fully evolved soldiers.

" Not bad, but you can have a million of them, they can't get past my attacks " Cirucci shouted as she shoots all ten of her wing feather hitting Rudbornn and defeating him in battle.

" Winner is Cirucci Thunderwitch . Thunderwitch would move on to fight the winner of the next match " Aizen said to the audience.

**(A/N:Naruto's rage transforms into the dreaded fourth tail form while Kankurō has fully evolved into a Hollow, what is bound to happen next ? Review , Fave and Subscribe.)**


	14. Death of the Cherry Blossoms

**Bleach Shippūden 13: Rampage of the Demonic Beasts, Death of the Cherry blossoms.**

**(A/N: The Fourth Tail has emerged and the 4 tails have gone on a rampage, could he be stopped ? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>5 miles from The Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Neji is with Kakashi , Tenten and Pakkun 5 miles from the blast see a massive mushroom cloud from a distance.

" The fourth tail has emerged ! " Neji stated.

" The fourth tail ? " Pakkun asked.

" Naruto must of fought a Captain more or less the same power as the one i captured, the excessive power was too much that he turned into a fourth tailed demon " Kakashi explained to the team.

" You're saying that Naruto has fought a Captain ? " Tenten asked.

" There's no doubt about it , i'm sensing a Chakra level almost as powerful as the one Gai fought and exactly the same level of Chakra as Kakashi's opponent. There's no doubt Naruto was pushed to his limit and is now unleash Chakra levels unheard of . The Captain who is fighting Naruto pales in comparison to the Kyuubi's power " Neji explained to the group as he looks at Hitsugaya's unconscious body.

" Judging by this demonic power, he lost against him and the beast emerged, the Captain is the least of our worries right now . That Captain who is fighting him is dead, not even the Legendary Sannin can fight this monster without using at least 20% of their power against him. Someone who's only at the level of a Jōunin can't hope to beat that monster in an one on one fight " Kakashi stated as he thinks back to what Jiraiya said to him a few days ago.

**3 days ago**

2:00 P.M. Jiraiya talks to Kakashi about the Tailed Beasts and Naruto's growing Tailed Beasts.

" You need to be careful Kakashi , the seal around Naruto has weakened over the years " Jiraya stated.

" How bad has it gotten ? " Kakashi asked.

" This bad, you must not allow him to turn more than 3 Tails form , if he does you and your team will all die " Jiraiya answered.

" Is it really that bad ? Jiraiya, how many tails have you seen him go up to ? Kakashi asked as Jiraiya takes off his shirt and jacket to reveal a scar on his chest. "In my whole life, i've only come close to death twice. The first time, six of my ribs and both of my arms were broken and several of my internal organs were severely damaged. It happened when i was trying to peek at all the girls in the hot springs and Tsunade punched me with such force , i was sent flying 100 meters backwards, had not for blocking that hit, i would of died instantly " Jiraiya acknowledged.

" That sounded brutal ! It seems Tsunade's brutal monstrous strength is true " Kakashi validated.

" The other time was when i was training with Naruto on Mount Myōboku " Jiraiya replied.

" What happened there ? " Kakashi queried.

" I was trying to key to weaken the seal for just a short time, so i could have Naruto try to filter out the Nine-Tails influence when he tapped into its Chakra. Unfortunately, it instead unleashed the four-tailed form " Jiraiya replied.

" How bad was it ? " Kakashi asked.

" The first sign is The Nine-Tails Chakra began to burn its way through Naruto's entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. The second sign is the unleashing of an intense malevolent Chakra that unleashes the explosive force equal to millions of paper bombs . I was hit by the Canon directly while i barely had the time to block , i was forced to hold back at least 20% of my power to avoid killing him in the process of trying to retain him , had not for the elder toad sage , i would've died " Jiraiya replied.

" That's terrifying, if it unleashes that much Chakra at once , it can destroy a good part of a major village " Kakashi stated shocked.

" That's why i need you to carry this at all times. It's a Chakra-Suppressing Seal designed to suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's influence over Naruto. By applying the seal to Naruto , you can negate the effects however once at 3 tails, it would very difficult for you to catch him without having to use all your power" Jiraiya replied.

**Present day**

Kakashi and his team plan to turn Naruto back to normal.

" Neji, we need you to go into the front lines and drain as much Chakra from Naruto as possible with your Gentle Fist " Kakashi proclaimed.

" There's a problem, i'm a close range fighter . That's suicide against a powerful monster like that " Neji replied.

" Did you think we would sent you out without a plan ? Tenten and i would stay a distance and cover you with range attacks whereas you weaken the Chakra with your Gentle Fist and then use the tag against him when the moment is right " Kakashi stated.

" It would take us awhile to gather enough Chakra, especially with Kakashi's battered body and low Chakra reserves " Tenten admitted.

" Okay , i'll wait until you give the signal ! " Neji replied as he charges up his Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Border<strong>

Byakuya is paralyzed in fear as he sees the malevolent surge of Chakra around the crater.

" What immense power, i can barely stand against the monstrous beast. This this the same kind of demonic Hollow-like power that nearly killed me in that fight with Ichigo, no it's even more powerful. This Reiatsu is far more immense and malevolent, much like a Hollow. It's like this monster is growing more powerful by the second. I got to retreat, he is far too powerful for one Captain to fight " Byakuya stated to himself as sees Naruto at the middle of the crater with a surge of crimson energy around him that weighs down everything within the crater. Byakuya struggles to move his body as he tries to run but is hit by the sonic roar.

" ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he sends a blast of wind at Byakuya cutting up his chest.

" Incredible, just his roar was enough to create a blast cutting my chest. I guess i have no choice but to fight this thing off until i find an opening for escape " Byakuya said to himself as he uses Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to create a massive 100 foot high wave of petals extending over 500 feet long to attack Kyuubi Naruto but the demon uses simple wave of his hand.

" RWAAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it slams it's arm onto the crater, creating a shockwave of destruction that levels everything within a 3,000 foot radius.

" A shockwave he generates that much power just by slamming his hand on the ground , if he hits me once i'm done for " Byakuya said to himself as he tries to outrun the blast.

* * *

><p><strong>5 miles from The Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Kakashi and his team see another wave of destruction coming from the crater.

" What a shock wave ! And he created it just with a single swipe of his arm " Neji expressed with shock.

" We can't even get near the area ! " Tenten stated.

" Everyone incoming back into the shelter! " Pakkun replied as they are hit with more debris from the crater.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of Sunagakure<strong>

Baki and Chiyo are overwhelmed by the powerful Reiatsu aura from Hollow .Hollow Kankurō goes for the attack.

" He's so powerful that we can barely move our bodies " Baki said to Chiyo.

" Indeed, this is going to be harder than i thought " Chiyo said to herself as she has her 5 puppets out of 10 there. Puppets #7, #6,#4 ,#8 and # 5 were all destroyed by Mayuri during their battle with each other.

" ROAGHAHAGH ! " Hollow Kankurō roars as he goes to send it's Hollow crow puppet armed with a sword as it goes to clash wit Baki but Baki blocks with his wind sword.

" Got you ! " Baki stated as he blocks the sword strike but he sends flying over 500 feet away into a rock. Hollow Kankurō leaps into the air and does a charge up punch but Baki uses Shunshin to barely dodge it as the punch creates an explosion destroying everything within a 1 mile barely blocks the attack with her Chakra shield but is pushed back 4000 feet away.

" This is bad, he destroyed that much of an area with a single punch ! " Chiyo acknowledged to herself as sand blows around her.

" He's transforming more into a Tailed Beast ! " Baki answered trying to get up with sand blowing at his face .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sunagakure gate.<strong>

Sakura gets back up after being healed by lady Chiyo. While most of her wounds are healed , her Chakra has drastically dropped and has yet to recover from the battle she had with Rukia.

" I'm alive, thank god. I must thank lady Chiyo for this " Sakura said to herself but she then sees a massive dust cloud that hits the village. She is hit by it and can't see anything . Rocks come flying at her but Sakura manages to punch the incoming 1 ton rocks. " What the hell was that explosion just now ? " Sakura asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

At the town square 5 miles from the main gate , Masturi sees a large dust cloud hitting buildings with falling rocks and breaking glass and damaging roof tiles . She hides in a dumpster to avoid falling rocks being flung at 72 mph. After a minute, the rocks stop falling and she sees a large 16,000 foot high, 1 mile diameter mushroom cloud .

" What's going on ? What an immensely powerful explosion , i got to get to safety with the others " Masturi said to herself as she goes into the underground shelter and regroups with her Genin team. Ittetsu sees her.

" Where have you been Masturi ?" Ittetsu queried her.

" Aiding Captain Baki, things are real bad here " Masturi replied worn out from running across the village .

" How bad is it ? " Ittetsu queried.

" Very bad, Kankurō has transformed into a Tailed Beast " Masturi explained.

" What ? " Ittetsu pronounced with panic.

" It's true the Chakra was no doubt a Tailed Beast ! It had the same cold lifeless eyes and it's Chakra was so powerful that it burned everything around it " Matsuri answered.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of the Kazekage palace, Gin watches from a distance.

" It's a good thing i'm not out on the battlefield right now, things can get ugly here " Gin said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>20 miles north of Sunagakure<strong>

Temari sees a massive mushroom cloud from a distance.

" Crap what's happened to Sunagakure ? " Temari said as she looks with a frightened look on her face.

" This isn't good, i'm sensing a very high level of Chakra coming from the village direction " Bull acknowledged.

" Kankurō ! This is very bad, Bull get us there as fast as possible, If Kankurō has become anything like Gaara, then there's no way one Jōunin alone could beat it , you would need at least 3 Jōunin level Shinobi and a Shinobi who's a master at** Fūinjutsu** (封印術 _Sealing Techniques_) could even attempt a process of holding it back . It's virtually a suicide mission for anyone other than a Kage to engage in a direct fight with the Tailed Beast no matter how powerful a Jōunin " Temari replied with a grim tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Border<strong>

The smoke from the crater clears up . Byakuya survived the shock wave by using **Bakudō # 81. Danku** (斷空, _Splitting Void_) while a mile away from the crater the barrier cracks after taking damage from blocking the destructive shockwave.

" Had i been directly hit by that, i would be dead . I can't fight this thing off myself " Byakuya said to himself as he struggles to get back up after being forced onto his knees.

" ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as the monster pounds the ground and puts his hands underground.

" What is he doing now ? " Byakuya asked himself as he then sees a Chakra arm coming at him which he barely dodges by a few inches with a sidestep . Byakuya notices the ground cracking underneath him and dodges a split second before being hit by the attack of Chakra arms, another Chakra arm grows from the two giant ones to attack .

" **Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi **" Byakuya chanted as he tries to overpower the Chakra arm with his Bankai but the Chakra arm goes through it and is about to hit Byakuya but he evades the attack with Shunpo and goes for another attack. " **Hadō # 92 Hyōga Seiran**(氷河晴嵐,_Glacier Vapor Storm_)" Byakuya chanted as he fires a massive wave of ice freezing everything inside the crater but the Kyuubi Chakra melts through it with ease. " Impossible, Hadō # 92 is capable of freezing solid flames " Byakuya expressed with shock.

" RAWAGAHAHAHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as he punches the ground sending a shockwave of energy at Byakuya. Byakuya flash steps to avoid being hit by the shockwave. Byakuya avoids being hit by another Chakra arm and tries to run for his life.

"** Bakudō # 75 Gochūtekkan** (五柱鉄貫, _Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars_)" Byakuya chanted as he summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars connected to each other by chains to pin Naruto to the ground but the four tail demon effortlessly shatters them and cuts Byakuya in half with the Chakra arms .

" RARRGAH ! " The Kyuubi roared.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō.Utsusemi **(_空蝉__; Cicada_)" Byakuya chanted as he uses his Captain's robe to create an afterimage of himself . Byakuya exposes his bandaged covered chest and his torn Shihakushō. Byakuya goes to dodge more Chakra arms but is then hit by a gust of wind that sends him flying through the forest.

" RAGAAAHAHWH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it goes on a rampage and dashes towards Byakuya but Byakuya uses his Bankai to block his attack

" I can't hold him off forever ! " Byakuya stated as the monster plows him through a large rock.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of Sunagakure<strong>

Baki and Chiyo continue to fight Hollow Kankurō and his puppets. Baki and Chiyo are worn out trying to fend off it's attacks.

" It's no good , i can't cut him with the sword , time to increase it's cutting power to it's sharpest " Baki stated as he then makes the invisible wind sword into a glowing grayish white Katana made of wind. "** Mesutēji Kazenoken **(目次 _Second Stage Wind Sword_ )" Baki chanted.

" Looks like you're out to kill him for sure ? You're not holding anything back now aren't you ? Time i become serious too! **Kugutsu: Sen Bakudan Noame **(傀儡千爆弾の雨 _Puppet Technique:Thousand Bomb Rain )" _Chiyo chanted as she manipulates all the 5 puppets and they rain down 1,000 paper bombs attached to Kunai each hitting Hollow Kankurō and the bombs cover the area of 10 football fields. Baki then dashes towards a damaged Hollow Kankurō .

" Take this ! **Uindokattā **_(ウインドカッター__Wind Cutter) " _Baki shouted as he goes to slash Hollow Kankurō with a powerful slash that creates a slashing wave that hits Hollow Kankurō across the chest. The concentrated wind blast creates a large 2,000 foot radius explosion that releases thousands of smaller wind blades that lightly cut Hollow Kankurō, The Hollow falls down.

" You did it ! " Chiyo affirmed but Hollow Kankurō gets back up , the blast only did a small flesh wound on Hollow Kankurō and the smaller slashes only did minor scrapes on him.

" Impossible, that attack should of cut him to ribbons, how could my second stage wind sword have little effect on him? His skin must of become even tougher than steel " Baki asked in shock as Hollow Kankurō comes at him with the crow puppet which shoots it's arm at Baki like a tendril extension knocking him into a large rock. Baki is about to be attacked by Hollow Black Ant which has 4 swords in each hand but Chiyo uses her 1st white puppet to block the attack.

" **Mazubīto no Gatoringu** (まず、ビートのガトリング _Gatling First Beat_) " Chiyo chanted as she uses the first puppet to deliver a series of 50 punches keeping Hollow Kankurō at bay and then uses her 2nd puppet to launch another attack " **Kugutsu:** **Rēzāburittsu **(傀儡レーザーブリッツ _Puppet Technique: Laser Blitz )" _Chiyo shouted as she fires a concentrated Chakra blast at Hollow Kankurō knocking him away.

" He's going to be tougher than i thought ! " Baki stated as he sees Hollow Kankurō getting back up. " **Kazesekinoha **( 風堰の刃 _Blade of Wind Barrage_)" Baki chanted as he swings his sword to create multiple wind projectiles at Hollow Kankurō but the blast do little damage to Hollow Kankurō.

" RAAAGHAAH ! " Hollow Kankurō roars as he shoots a wave of poison gas at Baki and Chiyo. They evade the poison only to see Crow and Black Ant behind them. " **Poison Mist Inferno: Consecutive Needle Combo **_(_毒霧地獄・ばりばり百連発_Dokukiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu)"_ Hollow Kankurō shouted as he has his Black Ant puppet fire poison needles from it's arms at Baki and Crow firing poison Kunai from it's mouth at Chiyo. Chiyo blocks with a Chakra arm and Baki cuts all the needles with his sword. Hollow Kankurō then charges up a Cero towards Baki who is fighting off Black Ant's attacks.

" I never tired this with any other puppet other than my #4, #6 and # 8 puppet but here goes nothing . **Sanjueru Mirā** (三ジュエル _Three Jewel Mirror _)" Chiyo chanted as she uses Puppets #2, # 3 and #10 form a large Chakra shield deflecting the Cero back at Hollow Kankurō, the Hollow suffers serious burns then Baki cuts down Black Ant with his sword and then goes to attack Hollow Kankurō.

" **Jōshōkaze** (上昇風 _Rising Wind_) " Baki shouted as he spins his sword in a rotation pattern then forms a massive hurricane like gust of wind that engulfs everything within a 2,000 foot radius and shreds up rocks and cuts into Hollow Kankurō and he then moves his sword in a 360 degree slash then cuts upward into the air and manages to cut Hollow Kankurō deeply across the chest . Baki and Chiyo are severely exhausted from the attack.

" That was my strongest attack , there's no way it can still be standing now " Baki stated.

" Indeed , i even deflected his own attack and turned it against him " Chiyo replied.

But Hollow Kankurō gets back up and heals up all his wounds and unleashes more malevolent dark Reiatsu that weighs down the air around them and forces Baki and Chiyo on there knees.

" Shit ! He's barely even flinched ! " Baki said shocked to see Hollow Kankurō virtually undamaged.

" He's getting stronger as the battle drags on , much like a Tailed Beast " Chiyo stated.

" This is bad, i'm already at my limit fighting this monster ! " Baki replied.

" ARAWAGAHRAH! " Hollow Kankurō roared as his Reiatsu becomes so immense that everything around him is destroyed and sand is uplifted.

" This is bad ! " Baki stated.

" We're done for ! " Chiyo said in despair as the monster regenerates it's Crow and Black Ant puppets. Chiyo can't move because of the poison and is completely payazlied from Mayuri's poison.

" Chiyo what's happening to you ?" Baki asked.

" It's that cursed poison , it's really took it's toll on me " Chiyo responded. Hollow Kankurō is about to fire Ceros from it's puppets and his mouth but is stopped in it's tracks.

" **Sebeti Otoshi** (トルネードドロップ _Tornado Drop_)" Temari shouted as she traps Hollow Kankurō into a tornado and controls it with her Giant Folding Fan to slam Hollow Kankurō to the ground. Temari arrives with her left arm resewed back on but in a cast and wielding all 3 of her stars in her fan. Sakura also appears at the scene with most of her injuries healed.

" Temari, where the fuck have you been ? You had me worried sick and what happened to your arm ? " Baki asked her.

" Long story, i was attacked by a Shinigami trying to find Gaara " Temari answered.

" You've volatile orders and it nearly cost you life , i'm just glad you're alive " Baki said .

" I have Sakura to thank for resewing my arm back though i can't use it so i'm down to half my power " Temari stated.

" Sakura what are you doing here ? You're in no condition to fight " Chiyo stated.

" Hold on, i'm just here for support. Besides i have this " Sakura said showing Chiyo the antidote.

" You had an extra antidote ? " Chiyo asked her.

" Yeah, I managed to store a few capsules with the antidote just in case those Shinigamis attempt the same thing they did to Kankurō " Sakura replied.

" Thank god, hopefully it would work against the poison i suffered in the hands of that foul Shinigami." Chiyo accepted.

" You fought a Shinigami too ? " Sakura asked Chiyo.

" Yeah , he poisoned me badly, if anything it's a miracle i'm even able to move" Chiyo stated.

" Take this, let's see if it works ! " Sakura declared as she injects it into Chiyo whose face is light purple. The cure instantly dissolves the poison and Chiyo is back to normal

" Thank god, we don't have to kill Kankurō then and Lady Chiyo would be alright " Baki stated with a sigh of relief .

" Problem is that the monster isn't going to just let us get near him " Chiyo affirmed.

" And his skin is so dense with Chakra that not even my **Mesutēji Kazenoken **(目次風の剣 _Second Stage Wind Sword_) which is strong enough to cut through skyscraper sized rock formations with ease, a needle at this point can't pierce him." Baki attested.

" I have an idea, it's a dangerous idea but it would require us to work together. Baki , since your the only one of us who isn't badly injured should fight off the monster as long as possible while me ,Temari and Chiyo heal up our energy, Temari would then attack with a long range attack to bait it while Chiyo delivers a sealing attack on him and then i would use the last of my Chakra to sharpen the needle to pierce through the iron like skin " Sakura said elaborating on a plan to return Kankurō back to normal.

" That's a brilliant plan Sakura ! " Chiyo acknowledged.

" If we fail this , this would be the end of Sunagakure " Baki replied as he goes to face off Hollow Kankurō.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sunagakure<strong>

Gin is ontop of the abandoned Kazekage palace where he is looking through binoculars to see what's going on.

" Looks like the improvements to the Hollowfication virus has worked. Not only is he going on a rampage but he has seems to have trained his original powers " Gin acknowledged.

" Very well then, what about the Hollowfication virus ? Did you destroy all traces of it from that girl ? " Aizen asked Gin.

" Looks like that Sakura girl survived her battle with Rukia thanks to that pesky Chiyo ,worse yet she has the cure to the Hollowfication virus " Gin verified to Aizen on the phone.

" Eliminate her , we must not take any risks in leaving her alive Ichimaru. If she's allowed to live with the knowledge of how to undo the Hollowfication virus, it might compromise future goals . Kill her and regroup with Tōusen to kill Orochimaru " Aizen proclaimed.

" Very well then ! I'll take my time there , there's no need to rush to be killed " Gin replied as he walks to the battle site.

* * *

><p><strong>The Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Byakuya struggles to evade all of Kyuubi Naruto's attacks with each attack getting faster and stronger while his body grows weaker and slower. Byakuya dodges a series of rocks being flung at him by Kyuubi Naruto's Chakra arms.

" RAAGGAGHAGH ! " Kyuubi roared as he spits a wave of fire towards Byakuya who barely dodges the blast. The stream of fire engulfs the entire crater in flames. Byakuya dodges by going into the air.

" **Hadō # 74. Kaigun Tsunami**(海軍津波_Naval Tidal Wave_) " Byakuya chanted as he summons a massive tidal wave to flood everything within the crater. The water instantly evaporates and Byakuya sees a large blast of Chakra coming out oF the crater which drops him onto the ground on his knees and unable to move.

" I can't move , what's going on here ? " Byakuya said to himself as his body can't move.

" RAWGHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as he stops attacking for a moment and shoots hundreds of bubble like Chakra spheres from it's body.

" What's this ? A Cero ? Those are alot of Ceros surrounding him " Byakuya said to himself as he struggles to move his body.

" RAWR ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as all the bubbles condense the chaka bubbles into a black sphere which creates an earthquake which causes Byakuya to fall face first on the ground . Byakuya tries to move his Bankai but it's not moving.

"This is bad, even my Bankai can't stand against this Reiatsu " Byakuya stated to himself , he then gets back up and flash steps as far away to the edge of the crater but he collapses from the rising amount of spiritual power " That blast is enough to damage and kill a Senior Captain, if i get hit by that, it's over for me "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division barracks<strong>

Mayuri is having Nemu do surgery on him. Mayuri gets back up after a while of surgery.

" The surgery is complete master Mayuri !" Nemu stated.

" Very well then , it's time i go back to get that human specimen and bring her back " Mayuri replied when suddenly Akon arrives to tell Mayuri bad news.

" Bad news master Mayuri, it's Byakuya. He's fighting the 9 Tails " Akon acknowledged.

" What ? " Mayuri asked with shock .

" Were currently detecting RYK levels far above a Captain.** 1,500,000... 2,500,000 RYK , 3,250,000 RYK **shit it's at** 5,000,000 RYK **" Akon stated frightened at what he sees on the screen.

" This is bad, no Captain at this point could even hope to fight it aside from the Shintachio , alert the Captain commander immediately " Mayuri demanded.

" What about Byakuya ? " Akon asked.

" Prepare for military funeral arrangements , we'll be lucky if we can even find his corpse in one piece " Mayuri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles from The Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Meanwhile Kakashi and his team sense a disturbing amount of Chakra from the crater.

" He's charging up Chakra ! " Neji stated.

" What is he doing ? " Kakashi questioned Neji.

" Shit , he's charging up an energy blast . Everyone take evasive action " Neji shouted with fear.

" Shit ! " Tenten responded with shock as they move away from the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **border**

The Nine-Tails gathers a sphere in front of its mouth and then consumes the sphere, Byakuya is on his knees astonished by Naruto's continually rising spiritual power.

" I can't even move my body to escape the immense Reiatsu, i must save myself or i'm done for " Byakuya said to himself .

" RAGGAHAH ! " the four tailed demon growled as he grows larger and it's belly swells like a balloon and it's mouth opens up.

" I can't escape so i must block with everything i have . **Senkei** (殲景, _Slaughterscape ) " _Byakuya said as he creates a dome around himself "**Senburēdoshīrudo** (千ブレードシールド_1,000 Blade Shield_ ) " Byakuya chanted as he uses Senkei to spin around the four rows of thousands of blades into a high speed rotating shield similar to Neji's rotation. " **Bakudō # 81. Danku** (斷空, _Splitting Void_) " Byakuya chanted as he creates 4 walls in every direction of him. "_Demon of the Night .Open the gates of hell , Divine shield of darkness , become my shield and protect me_ **Bakudō # 93 Shadōrerumugētsu **(シャドーレルムゲーツ_Shadow Realm Gates)" _Byakuya chanted as he creates a vortex in the sky that summons a large black gate with a black red aura with the markings similar to the gates of hell.

" ARWAHGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as the sphere detonates inside the body and the Chakra is fired from the mouth as a powerful beam. The beam hits through Senkei and through Danku and is being held back by the black gate.

"There's no hope breaking through this gate, this Kidō is designed to block an incoming attack, the gate then repels the strike back, not even a Hadō #99 could break through it. " Byakuya stated but the gate cracked and the blast towards him " IMPOSSIBLE, NOOOOO! " Byakuya shouted in despair as the beam engulfs the gate and shatters it and shoots through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 miles from The Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Kakashi, Neji, Pakkun , and Tenten who is carrying Hitsugaya's body take cover behind a large rock formation.

" Everybody brace for impact ! " Kakashi shouted as his team takes cover behind a rock

" It's heading towards us ! That Chakra is too intense, it's unlike anything i ever seen before " Neji stated.

" **Summoning: Iron Protection Wall** " Tenten replied as she shields everyone inside the wall as the iron wall is blasted with tree branches and rocks moving at 322.6 ft/sec (220 MPH ) which punches through trees and cause them to collapses on top of the dome.

" This is bad , how are we going to get close enough to such a powerful monster if he can easily vaporize anything in it's path ? " Pakkun asked .

The blast recedes as it hits a nearby hill 20 miles away and creates a large explosion that creates a flash of bright light from a distance. Tenten removes the iron wall only to see a trail of destruction .

" What the hell was that ? " Tenten asked .

" What a terrible destructive power, he punched that far through the forest and destroyed that nearby mountain " Kakashi stated as a large 800 foot high hill is hit by the blast. The explosion generates 150 Kilotons of TNT , 10 times the explosive force of the Hiroshima Bomb. The explosion produces a 756 foot diameter,206 foot deep crater where the hill once stood.

" If we don't stop him, he'll rip this entire country apart " Neji expressed in shock of the destructive power of the Kyuubi Naruto.

" There's no way that Captain Naruto fought is still alive " Kakashi stated.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of Sunagakure<strong>

Baki continues to fight Hollow Kankurō and his puppets. Chiyo aids him from a distance with only 3 puppets.

" I can only use half my puppets in battle while i'm charging up Chakra .Cover me Temari " Chiyo stated.

" On it ! " Temari answered.

Baki goes after Hollow Kankurō struggling to keep him at bay but is pushed back into the ground. Baki goes to fire more wind blast but they do no damage to Hollow Kankurō . Baki stands with his sword out and blocks multiple tail strike from the monstrous creature and even evaded it's sharp teeth which narrowly cleaves Baki's head and cuts through his turban. He then uses his Black Ant puppet to fries more poison needles at Baki but Baki manages to evade them all.

" **Secret Black Move Spinning Flames Arson **(秘密黒移動紡績炎放火_Himitsu kuro idō bōseki-en hōka_) " Hollow Kankurō shouted as he shoots a giant jet of flames from his mouth at Baki . Baki dodges the flames and clashes attacks with Hollow Kankurō.

" **Kazesekinoha **( 風堰の刃 _Blade of Wind Barrage_)" Baki chanted as he swings his sword to create multiple wind projectiles at Hollow Kankurō. " **Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance**(風遁・花散舞 Fūton: Hanachiri Mai) " Baki stated as he summons a cyclone of petals in a horizontal direction knocking him back a bit and goes to attack Hollow Kankurō. " **Jōshōkaze** (上昇風 _Rising Wind_ ) " Baki shouted as he spins his sword in a rotation pattern then forms an massive hurricane like gust of wind that engulfs everything within a 2,000 foot radius but the attack does no damage to Hollow Kankurō and it charges up a Cero from both Black Ant and Crow and from his mouth

" What the hell ? " Baki stated as the Cero aims at Sakura.

" **Tres Cero** (_ Spanish for Triple Zero_ ) " Hollow Kankurō shouted as he fires 3 Ceros at Sakura but Temari gets in the way.

" **Sebeti Otoshi** (トルネードドロップ _Tornado Drop_)" Temari chanted as she creates a wind vortex that guides away the blasts and guides it to a 700 foot high plateau 20 miles away from the area, the blast creates a massive 2 mile radius explosion that creates a massive 100 foot cloud of sand extending up to 12 miles away. They see a massive 64,000 foot high, 4 mile diameter mushroom cloud sending a gust of wave at them. The explosion generates 150 Kilotons of TNT , 10 times the explosive force of the Hiroshima Bomb. The explosion produces a 756 foot diameter,206 foot deep crater where the plateau once stood.

" This is bad, that blast would of leveled Sunagakure, if it hit directly " Baki stated shocked to see the explosion. " How much longer do you got until you finished gathering up enough Chakra ? " Baki asked Chiyo.

" Almost Baki, try holding him off a little longer ! " Chiyo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **border**

Byakuya lies 300 feet from the crater 5 feet from the massive fissure. Byakuya is grievously wounded , with his right arm broken and his legs fractured. He has 3rd degree burns on his back and legs and is bleeding all over his body, Byakuya also suffers from a damaged spine from the force of impact. Everything within a 200 foot radius of the fissure is on gets back up and desperately tries to stand. The blast left behind a 20 mile long, 20 foot wide and 3 foot deep fissure

" Damn it, had not for my Shunpo mastery, i would of died " Byakuya stated as he recalls what happened. He sees the blast coming at him , he uses Shunpo to move out the way but he is touched by the end of the beam and is knocked away.

" RAAWWAGAHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it goes to dash at Byakuya.

" I won't die like this ! **Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣 _Last Sight: White Emperor Sword_) " Byakuya said to himself as blood covers his face and he condenses each and every single one of his Bankai blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is charges his attack at the Four tailed Demon fox moving at 10.2 miles per second (36,810 MPH) but the blade fails the push Kyuubi Naruto back and the blade cracks on the Hierro-like Chakra cloak.

" RAHARHAHWAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he fires a concentrated shockwave that sends Byakuya flying 10 miles away through the forest blasting trough trees and knocking him towards Team Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 miles from The Land of Rivers Land of Rain border**

Kakashi and his team see a large wind blast heading towards them.

" What the hell was that ? " Neji stated as he holds his backs to avoid being blown away. Byakuya struggles to get back up from the attack

" Not even my ultimate technique could defeat him, he's far too powerful. I'm guess i'm a goner now " Byakuya said to himself as he then sees the 4 tails in midair about to hit him with a flying punch. " Looks ..like i will ..be joining ...you soon.. enough.. Hisana " Byakuya stated as a bright light occurs and a massive explosion follows after the blast that sends trees flying up to 5 1 1/2 miles and flattens everything within a mile radius with an immense crater 396 feet diameter and 108 foot deep crater.

" Great now it's here ! " Neji stated as he carries Byakuya body on his back. The team escaped unharmed with Hitsugaya and Byakuya on their backs a mile away from the blast crater.

" Good work Neji, he might be useful for interrogation " Kakashi affirmed.

" We already have one POW, why take another , especially at his condition ?" Tenten asked.

" Insurance, just in case we get nothing from the kid "! Kakashi replied.

Suddenly they see Naruto in the crater charging up more power.

" RAWAGAHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as the monster sends Chakra arms at the team.

" Kakashi hold on to this guy ! " Neji asked as he goes to fend off Kyuubi Naruto. " I'm the only one who can fend this thing off "

" MWAHARGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as he goes to attack Neji with his Chakra arms.

" **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation** (八卦掌回天_Hakkeshō Kaiten_) " Neji shouted as he rotates to create a spinning dome of Chakra to negate the Chakra arm. Neji then goes to dash at Kyuubi avoiding the Chakra arms and tries to tag Kyuubi with a sealing tag but he's punched away 200 feet from the creature.

" RAWAGAHAH ! " Kyuubi roared as he shoots sonic blast from it's mouth but Neji dodges the attack.

" I guess i have no choice but to use this new Jutsu " Neji stated as he gets to his fighting stance. " **Hakke Hasangeki** (八卦破山撃_Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher_) " Neji chanted as he creates a blue energy beam that hits Kyuubi Naruto dead center. Neji then dashes forward " I was saving this for Lee but here goes nothing . " **Zesshō: Hachimon Hōgeki**(絶招・八門崩撃_Last Resort: Eight Gates Assault_ ) " Neji chanted as he hits Kyuubi with his palm which forms a green trigram seal on Kyuubi.

" He did it, he managed to weaken the Chakra flow of the Tailed Beast " Kakashi stated.

Meanwhile Neji is greatly exhausted with his hands burned badly from the Kyuubi Chakra.

" Damn , just touching his body burned my arms, It's a good thing i hadn't held the Chakra levels are significantly lower " Neji stated as he goes to try tagging him with an explosive tag but he's hit back by a Chakra arm.

" RAWGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared while he's throwing Chakra arms at Neji who dodges the attacks.

" He's still fast but with Zesshō: Hachimon Hōgeki . I can at least fight on par with it " Neji stated as he dodges the attacks and kicks it in the face sending it flying a bit. Kyuubi Naruto goes to attack Neji but Neji uses a palm strike followed by another palm strike. " **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** (八卦六十四掌_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_ ) " Neji stated as he goes to hit Kyuubi Naruto 64 times with palm strikes then attacks with a palm strike. "**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_)" Neji shouted as he uses a shockwave to knock back the brute 100 feet away but Kyuubi Naruto easily regains his footing .

" ROAARAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it dashes at Neji with it's claws while Neji takes out a Kunai and does rotation to create a massive explosion engulfing most of the crater. Neji sees that Naruto disappeared.

" Where did he go ? " Neji asked himself.

Suddenly the 4 Tails hits him with a Chakra arm coming out of the ground and sends him flying.

" Damn, even with decreased Chakra, it's still too strong for Neji " Tenten said shocked that Neji is beginning pushed around. Kyuubi Naruto then hits around Neji with it's claws cutting his chest baldy and wounding him and tearing his shirt.

" Crap , he's still too strong ! " Neji said as he's about to be killed by Kyuubi Naruto but Kyuubi Naruto is hit by a smoke bomb.

" **Sōgu: Tensasai** (操具・天鎖壊_Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction_ ) " Tenten shouted as she tosses her large scroll into the air above her opponent and summons hundreds of different weapons from it, which then rain down with paper bombs attached to them that engulfs the 4 Tails in smoke.

" **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu** (水遁・大瀑布の術_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ ) " Kakashi chanted as he releases a large tidal wave that hits Kyuubi back 100 feet away . The water evaporates and Kyuubi tires to get back up but it's being binded by wire strings. " **Water Style: Dragon Water Whip** ( 水遁・水龍鞭 _Suiton: Suiryūben_) " Kakashi chanted as he uses 20 whip like water tendrils to bind down Kyuubi Naruto. Kakashi and Tenten nearly collapse from the lack of Chakra. "Neji now is your chance , tag him quick " Kakashi stated.

" Alright ! " Neji replied as Neji dashes at full speed while the 4 Tails is binded down and goes to slap the tag on him but Kyuubi Naruto blast him with a shockwave knocking him back.

" ROAGAHAHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared it unleashes a shockwave of energy engulfing the crater it then gains another tail .

" Shit, he's gained another tail ! " Kakashi said shocked to see Naruto in his 5 tailed transformation.

" This is bad ! " Tenten said frightened to see the 5th Tailed Beast.

" Impossible, the seal must of worn of " Neji stated but before he can react . He's punched back with devastating force .

" Neji !" Tenten said horrified of what she saw as Neji is sent flying as far as possible but Tenten catches him midair

" ROAGAHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it fires an energy blast without even charging it.

" Shit, he didn't charge the blast ! " Tenten stated.

" We don't have any time to react ! " Neji affirmed horrified at see the blast heading towards them The explosion expands towards then but the explosion disappears and is sucked into a vortex.

" I don't know how, but i made it in time. Neji now " Kakashi stated.

" Right ! " Neji replied as he goes to hit Kyuubi Naruto with the tag and succeeds in turning him back to normal.

" ARGRAGAGAGAGAGH ! " Naruto shouted as the reformation process causes Naruto to scream in agony as his skin is completely burned away.

" His body is covered with wounds ! " Tenten stated.

" It must be the toxic after effects of the Tailed Beast Chakra " Neji replied.

" What happened with the explosion ? " Tenten asked.

" I warped it away to another dimension ! " Kakashi replied as he collapses to the ground.

" Another dimension ? " Tenten asked shocked at the news.

" It was one of Kakashi's Sharingan techniques however given he collapsed so soon means that it requires a ton of Chakra to use " Neji replied.

" We have a big problem here . Kakashi is exhausted . The battle with that Shinigami Captain took his toll, and we got a badly burned kid " Pakkun stated.

Suddenly bull comes along and finds the team .

" We got big problems in Sunagakure, it's under attack " Bull stated.

" Fuck, can this day get any worse ? " Neji replied asking Bull

" Now that you're here, carrying Naruto for us as well as Kakashi " Pakkun asked Bull.

" We can't afford to lose, we need to get to lady Chiyo to heal ourselves and Naruto " Neji stated.

Neji and the team head out to the Sunagakure using Shunshin. Byakuya is being carried by Neji and Tenten is carrying Hitsugaya with their sealed swords intact.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division barracks.<strong>

" So it is , his team have proven to be a serious threat ,worse yet he seems to have a firm grip of control of the Tailed Beast that attacked Captain Kuchiki " Yamamoto stated.

" What are your orders Captain ? " Akon asked.

" Continue to monitor the RYK levels of Byakuya and Hitsugaya ,sending out more Captain and Lieutenant when a good 1/3 of our force was wiped out would only weaken the Gotei 13 , we would arrange a plan soon over this disaster of a mission " Yamamoto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of Sunagakure<strong>

Baki continues to fight Hollow Kankurō and his puppets. Baki is being hit around by Crow and Ant and then is punched in the face by Hollow Kankurō. Baki pushes back with a powerful kick and cuts down Black Ant and Crow and with his windsword .

" That takes care of the puppets, now for the puppeteer . **Kūki Senzai Burēdo** (空気現在剣_Air Current Blade_) " Baki chanted as he swings his sword and cuts up everything in the current but Hollow Kankurō uses Sonido and kicks Baki into the ground.

" Baki ! " Temari shouted as the smoke cloud clears up revealing that Baki blocked Hollow Kankurō's kick with his wind sword.

" I'm not dying that easily now " Baki stated as he blocks a series of 20 kicks but Hollow Kankurō catches him off guard with his tail and hits Baki back 50 feet away. Hollow Kankurō is about to throw a punch but Chiyo saves him using the 2nd puppet to extend its arms to form a sort of cage to trap Hollow Kankurō.

" Got him ! " Chiyo stated.

" Fine time for me to create an opening ! " Baki stated as he comes at him but Hollow Kankurō counter attacks.

" **Bala **" Hollow Kankurō shouted as he shoots a Bala at the second puppet destroying it entirely.

" It obliterated my puppet with ease He's gotten too powerful " Chiyo said to herself.

" Damn it ! " Baki replied as Hollow Kankurō comes at Chiyo but Baki stops him at his tracks. "** Earth Style: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars** (破壊的なライジングロックの柱 _Hakai-tekina raijingurokku no hashira_ ) " Baki chanted as he causes 10 200 foot high gigantic pillars of rock to forcefully emerge from the ground, causing shockwaves in the process that flatten the ground around a 2,000 foot radius and causes Hollow Kankurō to fall down.

" It's time we hold him down , Temari are you ready yet ? " Chiyo asked.

" No , i still need more time ! " Temari replied.

" I'll hold them off for a while ! " Chiyo stated as she gets her puppets together to attack and Baki goes for an attack.

" ROAOAGAHAH ! " Hollow Kankurō roared as he creates a massive explosion from his roar blasting down all of Chiyo's puppets and sending Chiyo and Baki flying 100 feet into a pile of rocks. Baki gets back up and prepares to fight Hollow Kankurō as well as Chiyo.

" Damn it, all my puppets are gone ! " Chiyo stated.

" He's getting much stronger by the second, if we don't seal him fast, he would kill us all . I have no choice do this** ! Saishūdankai** **Kazenoken **(最終段階風の剣 _Final Stage Wind Sword ) " _Baki chanted as he generates another wind sword in his is now dual wielding two Katanas made of wind energy. He charges at Hollow Kankurō with both swords to do his strongest attack " **Kurosu** **Uindokattā **_(クロス_ウインドカッタ_ー __Cross Wind Cutter)" _Baki shouted as he goes to slash Hollow Kankurō with two powerful slashes that creates two slashing waves in the form of an X that hits Hollow Kankurō across the chest_. _The concentrated wind blast creates a large 4,000 foot radius explosion that releases thousands of smaller wind blades but the attack falls to cut him.

" ROOARGAH ! " Hollow Kankurō roared as he creates a shockwave blasting back Baki and doing serious damage to him burning off his turban and sending him 400 feet flying into a rock. Baki is seriously injured.

" Baki ! " Temari shouted.

" He's seriously injuries from just a roar, how much stronger is he becoming ? " Chiyo stated.

" He took a direct hit from both swords, he shouldn't even be standing much less unharmed " Temari stated with fear.

" If only we can hit him with this but the problem is i can't launch this to seal him " Chiyo said holding on to a ball.

" What is that ? " Sakura asked.

" It's my Shishikubi Kannon . It's a means for using the Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar. It is kept inside one of the puppets from the Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu , without it i can't launch it " Chiyo explained to the team.

" Give it to me Lady Chiyo! " Sakura said to Chiyo.

" What are you going to do ? " Chiyo asked.

" I'm going to throw this at him! " Sakura answered.

" Fine , i'll hold him off while you go after him Sakura " Chiyo stated as she takes out another scroll .

Baki gets back up and goes to fight Gaara with his bald head and naked chest exposed.

" Damn that hurt alot ! " Baki stated holding onto his chest . Hollow Kankurō goes to charge up his Cero but is stopped by Chiyo.

" **Burēdo Happakō Dengeno**( 剣発破工電源を _Blade Blaster Storm_) '' Chiyo chanted as she summons millions of exploding blades to hit Hollow Kankurō " Go Sakura hit him with the seal " Chiyo shouted as Chiyo hands her the ball. Hollow Kankurō goes to try attacking Chiyo barely fazed by the explosions but he's stopped by Baki .

" **Kurosu** **Uindokattā **_(クロス_ウインドカッタ_ー __Cross Wind Cutter)" _Baki shouted as he hits him again this time pushing him Kankurō summons his puppets again and kicks Baki into a rock. Then fires a barrage of Bala's at a charging Sakura with his puppets. Sakura dodges the first 5 by running, the next 5 with sidesteps and avoids the next 5 jumping in the air . Hollow Kankurō goes to attack Sakura with Black Ant and Crow but Chiyo stops then at their tracks.

" **Chakra Threads Binding ****Jutsu** (チャクラのスレッドのバインド術 _Chakura no sureddo no baindo-jutsu ) " _Chiyo chanted as she struggles to hold back the puppets. Chiyo is then hit directly by Hollow Kankurō 's punch and sent flying 500 feet in a rock. Baki goes to hit him with his two swords but Hollow Kankurō holds then back with his left forearm protected by his Hierro and sparks fly out from the clash of energy. Hollow Kankurō backhands Baki into a pile of rocks 200 feet away. Sakura comes at striking distance of the monster.

"ARAWAGAHRAHWHMAROAGAHR ! " Hollow Kankurō roared as he releases a devastating amount of Reiatsu blasting away Sakura and others far a massive sandstorm. Extending up to 5 1 1/2 miles and flattens everything within a 2 mile radius with an immense crater . Hollow Kankurō transforms into a fused version of his puppets with most of it's original appearance intact but with long spiky brown hair , bucket-shaped face , red bull horns, 6 arms and lizard like legs now crawling more like a Chakra overwhelms the team.

" I can't move my body at all ! " Sakura said as she struggles to get back up.

" Neither can i ! " Chiyo replied while on her knees.

" Damn it ! " Baki stated while he struggles to move his body.

" He's charging up another blast ! " Temari stated as Hollow Kankurō charges up his Cero.

" We can't let him hit Sunagakure with that attack . If it hits it , the entire village would be wiped out " Baki stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sunagakure<strong>

The village is hit by a massive sandstorm moving at 110 mph. Gin sees it and blocks his face with his hand while at the main gate.

" Damn things are getting quite out of hand ! " Gin stated .

Meanwhile in the shelter, tremors are felt within the building as Masturi and Ittetsu are on the ground.

" The air, it feels heavy. It's almost like the air itself has become as heavy as anvils " Masturi said as she can barely move.

" Are we going to die here ? " Ittetsu asked frightened.

The windstorm blows away food stands and breaks down windows and wooden fences and walls as well as wooden doors. Many houses suffer moderate structural damage caused by falling rocks cracking and damage to brick walls.

" The monster is aiming to blow up this village as Aizen planned. Looks like we might get the Ōken much earlier than expected without having to destroy Karakura Town " Gin stated as he leaves the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Battle site<strong>

Hollow Kankurō chagres up a Cero to hit Temari and there team.

" He's going to fire it! " Baki stated.

" Not under my watch ! **Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai** (口寄せ・斬り斬り舞 _Summoning: Blade Dance_) " Temari shouted as she wipes the blood on the fan and summons the weasel to spin around and create a horizontal tornado that collides with the Cero that is 4000 feet from her. The Cero pushes 3,000 feet through the blast. " I can't hold him back much longer " Temari stated.

" **Wind Style: Divine Down Current** (風遁・神颪 _Fūton: Kami Oroshi_) " Baki shouted as he spins his swords and creates a vortex of wind to fuse with Temari's blast. The blast is pushed back 1000 feet and both blast collide within the 2,000 foot mark.

" Time to help them out ! **Katon: Hibashiri **(火遁・火走り_Fire Style Ninja Art: Fire Run_) " Chiyo chanted as she removes her right puppet arm and fires a jet of flames at the Wind blast creating an unstoppable fire blast that overpowers the Cero and hits Hollow Kankurō. The blast creates a massive 2,000 foot diameter 30,000 foot high fiery tornado that disappears after 20 seconds. Hollow Kankurō is only lightly injured and heals with ease but the smoke clears up and Sakura appears 3,000 feet near Hollow Kankurō.

" Here take this ! " Sakura shouted as she throws the seal at 2,000 ft /sec ( 1,364 MPH) . Once at 1,500 feet, the ball grows out into a man-sized lion's head with numerous large fangs and its mouth wide open. Hollow Kankurō is knocked away 2,000 feet into a wall and pins him down.

" **Fūinjutsu: Shishi Heikō** ( 封印術・獅子閉哮 _Sealing Jutsu: Breaking the Lion's Roar_) " Chiyo chanted as she uses the last of her Chakra to activate the sealing Jutsu. " He can't get away, the seal completely suppress the Chakra of the target's Chakra , he can't attack. Hurry and use the antidote, this is all up to you " Chiyo shouted.

"Well well then ! " Sakura replied as she sharpens the needle into a glowing green knife like blade of Chakra and charges at Hollow Kankurō then jumps in the air and uses her Chakra enhanced strength to stab through his Hierro and hit his head. " Got him ! " Sakura stated while exhausted as she collapses to the ground as the mask and body shatter reverting Kankurō back to normal.

" You did it Sakura ! " Chiyo stated while she is severely exhausted .

" Good job Sakura , had not for you appearing here, we would of been done for " Baki acknowledged her while holding his breath.

" Don't thank me, had not for your teamwork, i wouldn't have got the chance to use the cure " Sakura replied blushing.

" You're being too modest . You really have improved " Temari said to Sakura while out of breath.

Kakashi and his team arrive with Kakashi barely conscious and with Naruto out cold and Tenten and Neji carrying Hitsugaya.

" It's Kakashi's team ! " Baki said to the group.

" Sakura , you're alright " Kakashi expressed in shock .

" Thanks to Lady Chiyo, had not for her, i would've died " Sakura answered.

" They look badly injured .What the hell happened to Naruto ? " Sakura asked.

" Long story, we need you to heal him ! " Neji replied.

" On it ! " Sakura said the group as she starts to heal Naruto's burns .

" Kakashi, who are those two with you ? " Baki asked.

" There Captains we picked up and captured " Kakashi replied.

" That's the kid who attacked Sunagakure " Baki stated.

" Kakashi told us to bring them here for medical attention before bringing to Konoha " Neji affirmed.

Naruto wakes up after heaving Sakura heal all of his wounds.

" For once i feel like i'm useful , my training with Lady Tsunade payed the things i did in the past for Naruto were small and insignificant. Now i can finally fight as an equal to Naruto " Sakura said with joy. Naruto wakes up after being healed by Sakura.

" What the hell, where the hell am i ?" Naruto asked looking around seeing everyone around him.

" Naruto ! " Sakura expressed with joy that he's alive and virtually uninjured.

" What happened to me ? I was going after those Captain and then... that bastard must of sneak attacked me ,where is he ? " Naruto asked her.

" We rescued you ! " Neji replied.

" It's just like Jiraiya said, once he turns fourth tail . He loses all rationality and he attacks indiscriminately " Kakashi said to himself.

Chiyo finishes healing Baki's wounds and her own wounds.

" Man Sakura, you came a long way. If you told me 3 years ago you would help save this village, i would've thought you were insane " Temari stated.

" Our village owes our existence and preservation to you Sakura " Baki replied.

Naruto rushes to hug Sakura but before he can do it Sakura is impaled through the chest by a sword from behind.

" WHAT ? " Naruto said with shock.

" Sakura ! " Kakashi expressed in horror.

" What the hell ? " Temari shouted.

" Who did that ? " Tenten asked.

" It can't be, just look at the size of that blade " Neji stated pointing at the blade that is coming out of Sakura's back extending 8 miles to Sunagakure's palace .Gin slowly walks back moving at 2,000 ft /sec ( 1,364 MPH) then retracts the into her back with the blade still in Sakura's chest cavity . Sakura tries to heal her wound but it's to no avail

" Pretty impressive, you're tying to heal from your wounds like you did with really are the second incarnation of the Slug Princess Tsunade however you can't heal from this attack.**Bankai**: **Kill, Kamishini no Yari**(神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_) " Gin chanted as he extends the blade moving at 171,500 meters per second (384,000 MPH) moving so fast that no one can see the blade move .

Gin manages to cut down 10 1 ,000 foot plateaus with ease producing the force of 439 Kilotons of TNT . Sakura is not only stabbed through the heart but is bifurcated by Gin. She falls to the ground covered with blood with blood in her mouth and life gone in her eyes.

" SAAAAKURAA ! " Naruto shouted as tears run through his eyes as she falls to the ground. Chiyo rushes to her in a desperate attempt to save her only to be in vain.

" She's dead ! " Chiyo grimmly stated as everyone is overwhelmed by the shocking news. Gin looks at his soul phone .

" **0 RYK** ! Yep she's dead alright, then again i stabbed her directly at the heart and then cut her in half with a horizontal slash " Gin stated with a smirk.

" What happened to her heart ? Her lungs and heart are completely gone " Chiyo asked Gin .

" All thanks to my Bankai's special Poison, a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. I only used only 1/5th of the power of the poison so i don't completely destroy the body and leave it to you as an example " Gin explained to Chiyo.

" YOU BASTARD ! " Naruto shouted with intense anger as he transforms with a red Chakra cloak around him.

" Now , now calm down ! " Gin stated as he hits Naruto with a Tailed Beast sealing glove to turn him back to normal.

" What the hell happened ? " Naruto asked with shock.

" Now that would prevent you from attempting anything stupid. Just to make sure , **Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, _Six Rods Prison of Light) " _Gin chanted as he traps Naruto in the Kidō . "This glove worked like a charm , you're down to** 300 RYK** from **60,000 RYK **in just a few seconds"Gin smirked.

" Get me out of here you you scumbag ! " Naruto shouted as he struggles to move.

" Another Captain ? This one is even stronger than the ones Gai, Naruto and Kakashi fought " Neji stated to himself .

" His speed is great, not since Gai in his 6th gate have i seen attack speed that immense. His attack was so fast, not even my Sharingan could follow it. My Sharingan could even follow Lightning speed , for him to outrun the focusing action of the Sharingan, he must be moving nearly 3 times that speed " Kakashi said to himself.

" Another Captain ? Who are you and what are you doing here ? " Baki stated trying to get back up but is too exhausted from Chakra exhaustion.

" Captain of Squad 3 Gin Ichimaru ! " Gin replied wearing his old Captains robe.

" You're not getting away with this ! " Temari shouted struggling to get back up holding her fan.

" Get ready to die ! " Neji shouted.

" Time to take you out ! " Tenten yelled trying to open her scrolls but she's too tired out.

" I wouldn't attempt to fight me. You guys are virtually out of Chakra . The bald guy has only **120 RYK** , The cute guy with bug eyes only has **90 RYK,** The old hag has **50 RYK**, The blonde cutie has **75 RYK** , the pig tailed girl only has** 36 RYK** and for some reason Kakashi has only has **5 RYK. **You guys are too weakened to fight someone like me , you shouldn't be even be moving " Gin stated as all the ninja's expect Kakashi and Naruto charge at him but Gin uses his Reiatsu to paralyze all of them and knock them to the ground with Chiyo , Kakashi, and Tenten being knocked out cold.

" I can't move ! " Baki shouted.

" What incredible Chakra . No wait this is just a weak amount of Chakra, have i really been that badly weakened that just a small amount of his power is enough to force me to my knees ? " Neji stated to himself as he struggles to get back up while on his knees.

" What's with this guy's Chakra ? " Temari said to herself as she tries to get up but she's been force down on all fours.

" Damn it ! " Chiyo shouted while she struggles to get back up while her face is touching the ground.

" F..U..CK ! " Tenten said while drooling on the ground suffocating due to the massive pressure.

" Damn you ! " Baki shouted as he struggled to stand up with his knees shaking.

" You ..Bastard ! " Kakashi stated trying to get up.

" You're energy climbed to** 100 RYK **, not bad but not nearly good enough " Gin replied as he pushes Kakashi to his knees.

" Damn it, i'm too worn out from battle ! " Kakashi stated.

" Oops i overdid it a bit , after all with my power reading at **1,000 RYK** unreleased, i might kill you all in your weakened state. Now allow me to explain why i came here." Gin stated

" What did you come here for ? " Kakashi asked but Gin's phone rings

" Hey Aizen, yeah the deed has been done, Sakura has been killed by my hand " Gin reported talking to stares at Sakura's dead corpse while she's on the ground.

" Sakura ..., no it can't be SAKURA !" Naruto shouted in despair as he witness Sakura lying dead on the ground with her chest having a large 3 inch diameter hole in it and her intestines exposed while her body has lost all the blood in her body.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 11 :Espada auditions.<strong>

Aizen is talking with Gin on the phone while in the stadium watching the fight between Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio ,the former 6th Espada and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, the former 7th Espada.

" Good job Gin for getting rid of her, everything is going just as planned " Aizen said grinning.

" The fight is about to begin Aizen ! " Pein told him.

All the Arrancars and Hollows gather are still in the arena within the Hidden Rain village where there are hundreds of Arrancars, and thousands of Ninjas watching the fight.

" Well then let's begin ! " Aizen stated.

" This should be interesting ! " Pein replied.

" It's good to see another bunch of ants fight against each other " Baraggan stated.

" Let's not play around and get serious ! " Gantenbainne demanded.

" Very well then ! " Dordoni replied as he jumps and does a jump kick with his left leg which Gantenbainne blocks with his right forearm. and pushes Dordoni 50 feet outside the ring but Dordoni gets back up .

" Come on, those kicks were as weak as a human " Gantenbainne stated as he then follows with a powerful kick to Dordoni's face and knocking him near the crowd. Dordoni uses Sondio to kick Gantenbainne 50 feet away as well..

" It's pointless to keep toying with me with those weak blows " Dordoni taunted.

" Very well then ! " Gantenbainne replied as the both throw punches that causes a collision wave engulfing a football filed. Gantenbainne does a series of rapid punches that hit Dordoni 30 times then hits him with an energy punch hitting him into the wall.

" It's time i fight you at full strength ! **Whirl** **Giralda**_ (Spanish for Weather Vane) " _Dordoni chanted as he releases his weapon without sheathing his sword. Two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, wo bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones.

" So you released huh ? Here goes nothing **Dragra** (龍拳 _Dragon Fist_)" Gantenbainne chanted as his arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail, giving him an appearance similar to an armadillo. He pulls his mask fragment over his eyes in combat." You haven't forgotten about this form , have you ? "

" No i haven't ! " Dordoni replied as he launches his bird like wind creatures at Gantenbainne and prepare to fire a Cero from both creatures.

" **Dios ,Ruego Nos Perdone **(_Spanish for God Forgive Us Pray_)" Gantenbainne chanted as he fires a giant yellow flash of engery at Dordoni.

" **Torbellino Cero **(_Spanish for Whirlwind Cero _) " Dordoni chanted as he fires a powerful wind Cero that clashes with Gantenbainne's blast and creates a very large explosion. Gantenbainne falls to the ground badly injured while Dordoni is mildly injured.

" Winner is Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Thunderwitch and Dordoni would move on to the Final round for the position of the 7th Espada" Aizen stated .

**(A/N:Naruto has been reverted back to normal and Kankurō cured of his Hollowfication however at the high cost of Sakura's life .What are the repercussions of Sakura's death? Review , Fave and Subscribe.)**


	15. Despair of the wilted Cherry Blossoms

**Bleach Shippūden 14: Despair of the wilted Cherry Blossoms.**

**(A/N: Gin has Killed Sakura in cold blood, is it really the end of Sakura? )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of Sunagakure<strong>

Gin goes towards Sakura to observe that she's dead. Gin also stares at an unconscious Byakuya and Hitsugaya.

" Looks like you captured Byakuya and Hitsugaya , not a bad job " Gin said to the group clapping his hands.

" Given your calm nature i doubt you are here to take them back " Kakashi stated.

" Very good guess, they are disposable given they are no longer useful to us " Gin replied.

" You monster, not only have you killed Sakura but you leave your own comrades to die or to get captured. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, you're a monster ! " Kakashi shouted with anger.

" You misunderstood , If a Soul Reaper lost in battle , then that would mean... he must be executed. It's better you guys have them, they are no use to us anymore " Gin replied.

" You make me sick , if i wasn't in this condition , i'll tear your head off your body " Kakashi shouted angrily as he struggles to get back up but the strain on his body drops him to the ground.

" My, my you're quite hotheaded, that's unlike you Kakashi however you don't have enough Chakra left to fight another Captain " Gin replied as he weighs down Kakashi with more of his Reiatsu.

" Why, Why did you kill Sakura ? " Naruto asked shouting at him.

" Because she had threatened our little operation with the Hollowfication Virus" Gin replied.

" What the hell is a Hollowfication ? " Neji asked.

" It's our little project to mass produce an army of Tailed beast like creature so we can take over this world here " Gin replied.

" You're going to pay for this ! " Naruto shouted as he struggles to get out of the Kido but fails to escape.

" You sick bastard. You Shinigami attacked our village and kidnapped the Kazekage and now to experiment on Kankurō .You Shinigami are nothing but pure evil, worse than the Akatsukis " Baki shouted in anger trying to get up.

" Akatsuki's huh ? They work directly under us " Gin replied with a smile.

" Under you ? " Kakashi asked.

" Yes, we gathered the Akatsuki together to help us collect all 9 Tailed Beasts under our leader Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. " Gin replied.

" You bastard ! " Naruto shouted.

" So you're saying that the Soul Society you come from were the ones who created the Tailed Beasts " Baki asked Gin.

" That sounds like bullshit to me . How are you able to create a Tailed Beast ? " " Neji replied.

" Can you guess who originally created the Tailed Beasts ?" Gin stated.

" Who created them ? " Neji asked Gin.

" Our leader Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto did. Are you familiar with the whole story about the Path of Six sages ?" Gin asked them.

" The Path of Six sages is a myth, you Shinigami are messing around with us " Kakashi stated.

" Believe what you want to believe but the reality is that it's all too real " Gin replied smirking.

" How is it true ? " Baki asked Gin.

" At the beginning of your Ninja history, centuries before the founding of the Ninja villages, there existed one demon, the Ten-Tailed Beast, that plagued the planet . The Ten Tails was a creation of the Path of Six Sages rival , Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. A man powerful enough to destroy the world " Gin replied.

" So that's why the Tailed Beast exist ?" Kakashi stated.

" Yamamoto strive to surpass the Path of Six sages and they engaged in a battle that destroyed most of the planet. The Path of Six sages managed to defeated Yamamoto and the Ten Tails and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first Jinchūriki.. On his deathbed, he divided the Ten-Tails Chakra into the nine other Tailed Beasts and sealed its body in the moon " Gin stated.

" So the legend is true ! " Kakashi stated.

" It's because of him , that monster is inside me " Naruto asked.

" The Soul Society created the Ten Tailed Beast 200 years ago. We sacrificed thousands of human souls from an ancient civilization by turning them into demons known as Hollows. That demon you guys fought controlling your friend was a Hollow and it was thanks in part us who create them as our minions " Gin replied.

" Hollows you mean like the ones we fought in the forest ? " Kakashi asked.

" Yeah, Hollows are corrupt forms of spirits that were used to create the Tailed Beasts. They are the remnants of the Quincy Race "" Gin stated.

" What the hell are the Quincies ? " Baki asked.

" The Quincies predate the Modern Shinobi, they were humans who could manipulate the nature and spiritual energy to become stronger. All the Quincy were destroyed by the Shinigami over 200 years ago . Our leader used the vast powerful of thousands of Quincies to form the Tailed Beasts " Gin replied.

" You monsters, you use human beings so you can create those terrible demons " Kakashi shouted.

" What do you hope to do now with these Tailed Beast ? " Baki asked them.

" Where's Gaara ? " Naruto shouted.

" Don't worry , we haven't killed him yet. We are still developing a way to extract the Tailed Beast out of them, once we have done that , we can restore our Captain Commanders powers to his prime and the Shinigami would rule this entire world " Gin replied.

" You bastards , what would happen to Gaara ? " Naruto asked.

" The souls of the Jinchūrikis would be ripped out of their bodies, in short your friend Gaara will die " Gin said smirking.

" What ? " Naruto said with shock.

" It can't be ! " Temari said horrified of the news.

" You bastard ! " Baki shouted.

" Relax, we don't plan on extracting the Tailed Beast yet. In 3 months, we should be able to develop and capture all Tailed Beasts " Gin stated.

" We won't let you succeed ! " Naruto shouted.

" Oh you haven't even heard the worse part of it. We plan on reviving the tenth tailed beast in a new Jinchūriki is Ichigo Kurosaki " Gin replied.

" Ichigo Kurosaki ? " Naruto asked.

" Who's Ichigo ? " Kakashi stated.

" A very powerful Soul Reaper we have been developing to be the new vessel for our Captain Commander, his power has been rapidly growing in the last 4 months. He's currently as powerful as Naruto's 4th tailed Transformation thanks for us extracting the 5th and 7th Tailed Beast thanks to the efforts of the Tailed Beasts however an accident has set us back, it's still just as violent as Naruto's Tailed Beast powers " Gin explained to the group.

" What do you mean violent ? " Naruto asked Gin.

" I guess you don't realize the power you process. When you were pushed to your limit by Byakuya, your burst of anger destroyed everything in it's path, you even hurt your own master and your friends with that dark Kyuubi Chakra of yours all while leaving quite a crater" Gin stated smirking

" It can't be ! " Naruto stated as he thinks back to what happened years ago when he fatally wounded Jiraiya.

" Once all Tailed beast are captured and fused into Ichigo, Yamamoto would then use that new body as a vessel to restore his former powers " Gin stated.

" We won't let you take Naruto with you ! " Kakashi shouted as he gets up.

" Don't be hasty, i'm only here to kill Sakura and i succeed in that mission very well. Naruto needs to be sealed away last , if we capture him while the 10 tails power is still less than 8 Tailed Beasts, the result would be disastrous and Ichigo would die, resetting our process " Gin replied as he leaves the area as goes through the Senkaimon

" You're not getting away,.You have no right to act like you're better than us and what you did to Sakura and Gaara . I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ! " Naruto shouted as he charges at Gin breaking out of the Kido and goes for a Rasengan. Naruto unleashes a intense amount of blue Chakra that creates an intense amount of wind in his hands and his eyes glows blue. Baki, Temari, Neji and Kakashi are weighed down to the ground from Naruto.

" What an intense amount of Chakra he's building up " Kakashi stated.

" That aura, is it possible that Naruto has Wind Style Chakra ? " Temari asked herself.

" **10,000 RYK** .. **20,000 RYK**... **60,000 RYK**, not bad kid but far too late to hit me " Gin stated as he enters through the Senkaimon.

" You're going to pay for killing Sakura ! **Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto shouted as he goes to hit Gin but the gate closes and the attack fails to hit him and Gin disappears. Naruto smashes the ground with the blast creating a massive explosion that forms a 1,000 foot high tornado. Naruto then collapses to the ground and struggles to stay up on the ground. Naruto crawls from the ground heading towards Sakura's dismembered corpse. Naruto's tears cover his face as blood comes down his hand " Damn it, i failed to save Sasuke, i failed to Save Gaara and worse yet my best friend Sakura is dead...i couldn't save anyone in the end... How can i ever become a Hokage...! " Naruto shouted with rage and despair as he cries for the lost of his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Tsunade sees the picture of Sakura with a crack within Sakura's face within her room while she looks outside to see the tree of cherry blossoms wilt away as they die off.

" Sakura, what has happened to you ? " Tsunade stated as she sensed a bad omen which is followed by Shizune walking in with 50 million Ryo in her hands.

" Tsunade, we won 50 million Ryo from the lottery " Shizune stated.

" No, NOO, NOOOO! Sakura's dead " Tsunade stated.

" What you mean dead ? " Shizune asked with shock.

" The last time i won 50 million Ryo, that's when 3 days later Dan, my lover died in battle " Tsunade stated as tears run down her eyes.

" What ? " Shizune said.

" No , it can't be . Why always me ? Ever since the death of Dan, i have been cursed with this terrible luck . First my little brother , then the love of my life and now the only person that was like a daughter to me is now gone " Tsunade said as she puts her head on the desk and starts to cry.

" No please let this be all a false misunderstanding " Shizune said to herself clasping her hands in prayer.

* * *

><p><strong>The line of life and Death.<strong>

**Sakura's pov**

It's happened. My life seems to have come at an end. So this is how it's like to die, it seemed like this was too soon for me to die. Everything is so black and void here , it seems that my life has ended here. I stand helplessly as my entire life flashes in front of my eyes.

**10 Years ago**

It was during those years that my father died on a mission when i was born and i was raised by my mother Senka Haruno. I never met my dad because he was always far away in missions. My mother was a beautiful young woman with violet hair who was a Chūnin level Ninja who worked as a Scholar within the Konoha Archive Library. My grandma lived in the same house with us and was a veteran Ninja from the Second Shinobi world War. It was a good night here when my mother came home with her scrolls.

" Hello Sakura ! " my mom said to me.

" Hi Mommy ! " i replied back to her hugging her.

" Hey Sakura how about we go and go spend some quality time together my dear daughter ? How about we get a bite of syrup-coated anko dumplings " my mom said to me.

"Oh boy , that's my favorite food ! " i replied as i walk with my mom with her and my grandma. As me and my mother and grandmother crosses through the town. I then see a crowd gather around a shop where i see a young boy being chased out of a flower shop by angry townsfolks.

" Hey isn't that the one ? " said a random female villager.

" How disgusting ! Let's leave! " said another random villager.

" Mommy who is that kid and why are people being so cruel to him ? " i asked my mother.

" It's nothing, that child is rumored to be cursed " my mother replied.

" Still why are they treating him like he's a demon ? " i asked my mother.

" Nevermind that , we go to get to the restaurant before it closes " my grandmother replied trying to change to subject.

Later that night after eating in a restaurant .I was in my house reading a book from my mothers collection of mother had a large collection of books in her disposal.

" Mommy could you tell me what ever happened to my dad ? " i asked her.

" It's about time you know the truth, you're father died 6 years ago when the 9 Tailed Fox attacked our village . He protected me and you from the monster, had not for him, you would not be around nor would i " my mother replied.

" He must of been very strong ! " i told her.

" Yeah but the 9 Tails was even stronger, had not for the 4th Hokage who defeated him and sacrificed his life for us, we would of been all be dead " she said as she tucks me in bed.

" I hope he's in a better place now ! " i told her before going to sleep.

**7 years ago**

My mother died of an illness on the day i woke up to ask her for breakfast.

" Mommy, mommy MOMMY ! " i yelled as i noticed my mother died of an illness.

" She's dead , i can't believe that she would've died of an illness of that level " my grandma stated.

" No , she met the world to me, first daddy is gone and now my mommy dies too " i said with tears in my eyes.

A few days later i gave my mother a burial within the cemetery as i said my final was at that day i met who would soon to be my best friend for life Ino who was with her father widowing over the death of her mother.

" Hey who are you ? " i asked her

" What's your name ! " i asked her.

" Ino Yamanaka. Your name ? " " she told me.

" Sakura look sad too " i answered back .

" My mother died a few days ago " Ino told me.

" Same here . What are you picking anyways ? " i told her .

" I'm picking some flowers out here " Ino stated as i joined her in picking the flowers .

" What do you want to be when you grow up ? " i asked her.

" I wish to become the owner of my dads flower shop, i always loved flowers and always wanted to have my own garden " Ino explained to me.

" I wish to become a scholar like my mother" i replied to her.

**6 Years ago**

Me and Ino had entered the academy together. Me and Ino were some of the best in the academy , however it seems like i was always behind Ino.

" Ino you passed again with the highest grade in Ninjutsu and assertiveness and the second-highest grade in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, cooperation, and class attitude. " Iruka stated to her.

" What about me ? " i asked the teacher.

" Sakura you had some pretty good grades in your test too " Iruka replied.

" Hey teacher what about my tests ? " Naruto asked.

" You have the worst grades in the entire grade. You fail again Naruto " Iruka replied.

" Boy that new kid really sucks doesn't he Sakura ? " Ino told me.

" Indeed, the day he becomes Ninja is the day hell freezes over " i replied to Ino. It didn't matter which class i took i was behind Ino in the grades no matter what i do.

She was also more popular than me. I was also picked on alot by bullies because of my large forehead. One day me and Ino were in a field class with our teacher Suzume, who taught us how to pass ourselves off as normal women when undercover. Me and Ino were with 20 other girls in this girls only class.

" Today's topic is flower arrangement .Now , everyone pick the flowers you want " Suzume told us as everyone scatters to the field.

" Ino wait ! " i said as i then trip onto the floor and hit the ground face first.

" You're such a klutz ! " Ino told me as we got to pick flowers but i wasn't very good with picking flowers.

" I'm not good at these things ! What about you , Ino ? " i asked her as i sit down next to her.

" You may be named after a flower Sakura but you're not very good at picking flowers. There's a trick to these things. In flower arrangements, once you pick your main flower, you add other flowers to accentuate it. Flowers shouldn't fight to be number one. Let's see look over you see it ? For example, if that cosmos is the main one ...The flowers you picked, the thoroughworts, are just different from spring flowers, it's also the most beautiful flower during the fall season. It also means harmony ,so it fits with any other fall flowers "Ino stated holding those white flowers. She was always skilled when it came to flowers.

" These are beautiful ! " i said to her.

" Do i look good with this ? Like a cosmos? Am i cute ? " Ino asked me.

" Yes you do ! " i replied to her then i was confronted by my bullies.

" You see to be having extra fun today... forehead girl" said that blue hair girl bitch Ami. That girl made my life a living nightmare during the first year of the Ninja was always followed by two girls. One of the girls had red spiky hair and the second was a ginger hair girl walked up to me to bully me around.

" Have you been trying to look cute lately ? Don't flatter yourself "Ami asked me as i cowered and was scared by her as she point at my head. Then Ino goes and throws 3 flowers at Ami's mouth and knocked her down.

" I'm sorry, she has no curves so i mistook her for a vase and put flowers in her " Ino stated. Ami gets back up to yell at Ino.

" Ino! " Ami yelled.

" Ninja flower , aconite .It's a weak poison , but you should spit it out since it's poisonous. Only the roots have poison in them, though " Ino stated giggling at those idiots, i always felt inferior to Ino.

" If you are a cosmos, i'm a thoroughwort right ? " i asked her.

" If you asked me, you're not even a flower yet, just a bud " Ino replied with a smile.

" Yeah.. " i responded. I was really weak back then it's not until much later do i learn to gain greater inner strength. Ino then gives me this ribbon. "Why did you give me this ribbon ? " i asked her.

" Because ...i thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud. There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. It might turn out to be a flower more beautiful than the cosmos " Ino told me.

" Thank you Ino! " i said rolled up together.

" Sakura , let's pick the flowers " Ino stated.

" Okay ! " i replied.

" What's wrong , Sakura ? " Ino asked me noticing my teary eye face.

" Something got in my eye when i tripped ! " i said to her.

" Geez you're such a klutz ! " Ino replied.

**5 Years ago**

A year have passed ever since we been in the academy. It was our 2nd year in the Ninja Academy. Ino and i where watching Sasuke outside proving why he's such an awesome kid in front of Iruka.

" Okay then instead of self introductions . I want each of you to demonstrate your Ninjutsu skills ! Don't worry you aren't going to be is just so i can asses how to proceed with our ..we'll do a basic Jutsu. **Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_) Umm...First up is Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said to us as all the girls including myself where in love with the man. He was so awesome and cute.

" Clone Jutsu is child's play ! " Sasuke said stoically and calmly as if he was a master of the girls including the ones who used to bully me we're gawking at Naruto looks at Sasuke with jealously and stupidity.

" You always act so smug ! " Naruto shouted.

" Shut up, idiot ! " Sasuke replied with a cool tone.

" Don't interrupt Sasuke, focus !" i shouted at him standing with Iruka and Ino who had her hair long.

" That's right ! You're in the way ! " Ino shouted.

" Not you too, Sakura ! " Naruto said in a sad tone.

" Okay , Sasuke .Try it ! " Iruka commanded.

" Okay ! " Sasuke said as he does Ram →,Snake → and Tiger seals in 3 seconds to use the Jutsu " **Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_)" Sasuke chanted as he creates a perfect clone of himself impressing everyone there.

" Amazing ! That was a prefect Bunshin ! " i said impressed by Sasuke's immense talent.

" I can't tell which is the real deal ! " Ino said also impressed by Sasuke's clone Jutsu .

" It's so obvious to me ! This one ! " Naruto said while hitting the clone and Sasuke sidestepping the kick.

" H-Huh ? " Naruto said shocked that he missed the attack.

" Stupid ! Hey, that's the real one. What are you doing ?" i shouted at him.

" Idiot ! " Ino yelled at Naruto.

" Got you ! " Naruto said as he kicks another clone and Naruto falls on his ass especially failing the kick .

" Wrong again ! " Sasuke replied as he jumps down from a tree he was hiding behind all this time.

" Sasuke! You're so awesome " i said with a fangirlsh blush.

" Amazing not only did he preform the clone technique at fast speeds but he created two clones while the the real one moved elsewhere "Iruka stated shocked to see that.

" Humph! Big deal ,i can do Bunshin too !** Bunshin **(分身の術_CloneJutsu_)" Naruto chanted as he only does one hand seal and creates a lifeless laughed at his stupidity and incompetence .

" That kid is such an idiot ! " said a random kid.

" Damn it ... " Naruto shouted while showing a piss off face of his failure.

" I don't know what your problem is, but quit lunging at me " Sasuke stated.

" He's right . I say that because everytime you do something, you hold up our lesson " Shino said to Naruto.

" What ? " Naruto said.

" Yeah, you're an annoyance ! You're just a germ for just being alive ! " said the random kid.

" That's cruel , Hibachi . But he's right ! " said another kid.

" What was that ?" Naruto shouted as he tries to go to attack the kids but Iruka stopped him.

" Everyone! Quit making fun of Naruto ! " Iruka stated defending Naruto.

" Sensei !" Naruto said cheerfully.

" Don't bother with this kid" Iruka said coldly. I didn't like how the kids treated Naruto nor never really understood why he was treated like shit. Sure Naruto was and idiot and he sucked as a student but why did people treats him as he was some form of monster. Naruto and Sasuke developed a rivalry with each other during the academy school years of course this was no contest given Sasuke was far above Naruto's level of talent as i recall from the day of their shuriken training.

" Sasuke, show us the basics ! " Iruka stated.

" Okay ! " Sasuke said as he is met with the same amount of praise he deserves including my own cheering.

" Sheesh ! That Sasuke always acts arrogant ! So how come he's so popular ? " Naruto shouted in jealously while Sasuke throws 6 shuriken with such speed and precision that they all hit the same log.

" Oh, well done Sasuke ! " Iruka stated.

" Alright Sasuke ! " i shouted.

" You're so cool ! " Ino shouted.

" Hah! Show off! i can do that too ! " Naruto arrogantly taunted.

" Then Naruto ,you're next ! " Iruka stated.

" Alright ! " Naruto replied psyched and posed to win even though we all knew he didn't even have the slightest bit of skill . As expected he fails epically with own shuriken hitting a tree 5 inches near Iruka. One hitting the fence 30 feet away one hitting 10 feet near the first log ,two hitting the tree left of the log and the last one 7 feet left of expected everyone including me laughed with the exception of Hinata who just stood there.

" Are you shitty me ? Everyone of them missed " Kiba said laughing at Naruto.

" Ha i was just fooling around ! " Naruto said trying to play it off as if he was kidding around but no one brought that for a second. " Sensei! One more ! Just let me do it one more time! I'll get serious this time.

" No, that's enough Okay who's next ? " Iruka replied.

It didn't matter which area he tried to beat Sasuke at, Sasuke always had him beat and many people including myself though Naruto was a hopeless cause who would never become a Ninja .

**3-4 Years ago**

I have been finally been promoted to the level of an Genin after spending 2 years in the Ninja Academy . I have been living with my step parents and my grandma for the last 3 years since my mother passed away. I met Ino outside within my house.

" Sakura ! " Ino said to me .

" Ino ! " i replied.

" So they actually let you graduate ? I didn't think an crybaby like you would make it to be a Ninja " Ino said to me.

" That's ancient history now , we're both Ninja, i'm no longer in your shadow " i replied to her as me and Ino rush into our classroom. I beat Ino in a race by a few inches.

" I'm first ! " we both yelled as we reached the door.

" Give it up Sakura i came in here first ! " Ino said to Sakura.

" I came in here an inch before you did Ino ! " i replied shouting at her. Then we say Sasuke's sexy face. I rushed to meet Sasuke.

" Sasuke . Can i sit next to you ? " i asked him

" Back off Sakura , i'm sitting next to him " she said to me.

" Knock it off , i was here first! " i replied to her the all the girls get around the room with that idiot Naruto goes to pester Sasuke once again. Seriously what did he do to become a Genin anyways, he was the worst student in the class, the idiot was squatting ontop of the desk.

" I'm tired of you getting the attention, you are so overrated " Naruto shouted with jealousy.

" Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke ! " i shouted at Sasuke.

" Sakura ..." Naruto replied. That Naruto was so determined to prove himself to Sasuke and had been posed to make himself better.

" Sasuke, just PWN his ass already ! " all the girls including me and Ino shouted then a guy wakes up and accidentally pushes Naruto and Sasuke together and they kissed each other. Yuck i was never so disgusted in my entire Naruto for stealing my first kiss. We all jumped and beat the crap out oft Naruto and Sasuke himself was about to kill Naruto with a kunai.

" DIE YOU FAG ! " Sasuke shouted.

" It was an accident ! " Naruto shouted with bruises all over face.

" KILL HIM SASUKE ! " we all shouted at him but Iruka came and stopped him.

" That's enough everyone get back to class. You would all be placed in a group of three and token to a squad where you would do missions under the Squad leader captains or otherwise known as Jōunin " Iruka said to the group . I hoped to be in Sasuke's squad and i got my wish, but i was also put in a squad with fucking Naruto.

" Iruka sensei ! Why is top student like me in a group with guy ? " Naruto shouted with arrogance.

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores while you had the worst scores happens to evenly divided the abilities of the group.I'm going to introduce the Jōunin teachers after lunch" Iruka said to us. Little did i know is this is where my life would change forever.

" Man our teacher is late, Iruka sensei already went home !" Naruto complained . Naruto then goes to set up a practical joke on our teacher by placing an eraser on the door top.

" What are you doing ? " i asked him.

" Just getting payback for being made to wait 2 hours for his ass " Naruto replied.

" Do you think a Jōunin is going to fall for such an obvious trick ? " Sasuke told Naruto.

" Yeah ! Naruto ,you're so stupid ! " i said to Naruto then our teacher walks in and the eraser hits his head. He was a tail man with grayish white hair wearing a standard Konoha shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves from his ANBU days. He also wears a mask on the lower half of his game.

" He fell for it ! He fell for it !" Naruto said to him, it seemed at first that he was a weak incompetent teacher that was only given a job because he was close to family telling him about ourselves he told us to meet him at the field at 5 A.M. in the did i know or any of us know is that this would be the toughest part of our lives.

" The bell test is to see who's qualified to be in the team . There are two bells , get then and you pass " Kakashi stated.

" But there are only two bells ! " i asked.

" Since there's only two , at least one will have to tied to a log and fail the mission. I would also tie you and eat lunch in front of you . Don't hold back, you can even use shuriken against me . You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." Kakashi stated.

" But that's too dangerous sensei ! " i told him.

" Yeah ! You can't even dodge Chalk erasers ! " Naruto arrogantly stated.

" Yeah coming from the guy with the lowest scores " Kakashi replied calmly.

" I'm going to crush you ! " Naruto charging at Kakashi but Kakashi easily gets behind him and holds back his kunai.

" I didn't say start yet ! " Kakashi stated.

" No way.. i couldn't see him at all ! " i said as i was shocked to see Kakashi easily biltz Naruto. That was how the whole training basically went , it was at this point i realized direct attack was useless against him.

Sasuke and i applied stealth methods, staying hidden from , however stupidly decided that attacking Kakashi works just as well and calls him out.

" Let's fight like men, one on one ! " Naruto stupidly said, that moron how stupid is he to challenge him to a fight whereas he easily blitzed him a few minutes yet he still charges at Kakashi, he pulls out a book, titled _Make Out Paradise_, causing Naruto to hesitate slightly.

" Shinobi battle tactic # 1 Taijutsu. I'll teach you that first " Kakashi said.

" Hey how can you read while attacking, kinda arrogantly do you think ? " Naruto asked.

" Don't worry, with your weak attacks i can block while reading a book" Kakashi replied. This pisses Naruto off to the point of charging up head first and attacking Kakashi with a series of attacks, each of which are easily dodged by Kakashi. Eventually, Kakashi ends up behind Naruto, and uses his One Thousand Years of Death to send Naruto into the nearby recovers and attacks Kakashi.

" Shadow Clone Jutsu ! " Naruto chanted with an number of shadow clones which impresses Sasuke and Sakura.

" What ? They're not afterimages. When did he learn such a high level technique ? " i said shocked at seeing Naruto do a B -ranked Jutsu. Still even with 10 Shadow clones, Kakashi easily evades all of the Naruto's attacks with Body Replacement Technique, leaving the Naruto's to fight amongst themselves. Upon realizing this, Naruto dismisses his clones, and then notices a bell lying under a nearby tree. When he goes to pick it up, he is trapped in a snare set by Kakashi, leaving the young Ninja dangling upside-down.

" Use your brains kid , don't fall for such an obvious trap stupid " Kakashi stated.

Kakashi retrieves the bell and lectures Naruto about falling for obvious traps. At that moment, Sasuke, believing Kakashi to be distracted, attacks his sensei with a barrage of shuriken and kunai, apparently killing Kakashi.

" Sasuke overdid it ! " Naruto shocked to see Kakashi hit by 6 shuriken. One hit his neck and one hits his right eye and the others hitting his chest.

" Kakashi ! " i said shouting but this too was revealed to be a trap, as the attacked Kakashi turns into a log as the result of another replacement jutsu. All i could do was run away and i was knocked out cold by Kakashi's Genjutsu while Naruto and Sasuke were doing some impressive skills. When i woke up it was already lunchtime and naruto was tied to a log.

" You three should quit being Ninjas ! " Kakashi stated shocking all three of us.

" We couldn't get a bell , but why do you have to fail all of us ? " Naruto shouted.

" It's because you three are just kids who don't deserve to be Ninjas. " Kakashi shouted as Sasuke dashes at him but Kakashi easily blitzes him and sits ontop of him. " See? You all are just kids "

" Don't step on Sasuke ! " i shouted at Kakashi.

" Don't you guys think being a Ninja is easy? This is about teamwork , but it's too late for you to notice all three of you came at me at once, you might of at least gotten a bell " Kakashi replied.

" Wait, why do we need to use teamwork when there's only two bells ? If three people worked hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork " i told him.

" Of course, that was the intention of the test but all of you are pathetic . Sakura you cared more about Sasuke than Naruto and never helped Naruto at all, Naruto all you did was work on your own. As for you Sasuke, you were the worst one thinking you are above 's true that Ninjas need well developed abilities but teamwork is the most important aspect. I'll give you guys a second chance and allow you and Sasuke to have lunch but Naruto because of his attempt to eat all of the food himself, is barred from eating at all, and anyone who gives him food will fail automatically " Kakashi said as he leaves the area. Sakura and Sasuke realize that

" He's right, we thought too much about ourselves and didn't focus on the team " i told Sasuke.

" We'll need Naruto in top-shape if they're to retrieve the bells " Sasuke replied as we decided to defy Kakashi's order by feeding him however Kakashi, who had been watching us appears before us in a puff of smoke.

" You three broke the rule. Are you prepared for you the punishment ? Any last words? " Kakashi said to us . Sasuke looked fearlessly expecting to die while i cowered in fear and Naruto was frightened.

" You said that ! " Naruto yelled.

" Where on a three man team, right ? " Sasuke calmly addressed.

" Yeah! we three are one ! " i replied frightened of our death .

" You three are one , eh ? You pass ! " Kakashi stated in a serious tone then quickly changing his attitude .

" Pass, why ? " i said while the clouds clear up.

" Because none of the people i had ever ignored my teachings , Ninjas need to think beyond normal thoughts. In the Ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum " he said to us. It was that day we all became Ninjas and the day my life was going to change forever.

**3 Years ago Land of Waves**

It was our very first mission we had as we sent on a C-rank mission to escort Tazuna, a master bridge builder, back to the Land of Waves. During their mission, the team is attacked by two enemy Chūnin, something that is not supposed to happen on C-rank missions. They seemed to had rip Kakashi to shreds with their poison claws. We were all horrified to see the death of our teacher.

" First one ! " said one of the Chūnin.

" Kakashi sensei ! " Naruto shouted but the Demon brothers appear behind Naruto.

" Second one ! " said one of the Chūnin.

Naruto, surprised by the Chūnin's appearances was frozen with jumps in to save them and does his best to fight them off but they get passed him and head towards me and the bridge builder however Kakashi blitzes them and effortlessly defeats them.

" Sorry about that , i needed to by some time to analyzed their movements " Kakashi stated. Sasuke was so clam about this while Naruto froze to death, even i was able to defend the bridge builder however as time went on it was me who became weak and Naruto were able to fight against Haku and Zabuza and although they were outclassed, they were able to be useful in a fight to Kakashi i on the other hand was useless, i couldn't do a single thing to help anyone. I saw Naruto get u countless times even when things looked grim.

" Now then ! " Naruto said grabbing onto his headband and putting it on while staring down Zabuza " Let's get this going ! " Naruto said while he produces 30 clones to go at Zabuza but Zabuza easily overpowers his clones. Naruto throws Sasuke the demon wind shuriken and manages to divert Zabuza to releasing the water prison Jutsu he trapped Kakashi in. All i did was just stand and watch them fight unable to keep up with then. It was at that point i realized the gap in powers between me and my team.

**3 Years ago Forest of Death**

Once again, i was weak in battle .While i got by with my intelligence as i was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly which the examiner Ibiki Morino later commenting that this feat could not be accomplished by a genin, it was not enough to make up for my lack of physical strength. My poor combat skills and stamina prevented me from being very helpful during major fights or rather any fight. When we encountered Orochimaru who disguised himself as a Genin Ninja we were frozen in fear.

"I came here to take your scrolls and your lives " Orochimaru said to us disguised as a woman as he swallowed the scroll " Now lets begin fighting for the scrolls with our lives on the line " Orochimaru said to us as he makes a move to hit me with kunai but Sasuke moved me out of the way saving my was overwhelmed in fear as the monster overpowered him with snakes. The Snake came right at me and Sasuke until Naruto came to save me and Sasuke.

" Hi guys i'm here and i kinda forgot the password ! " Naruto said to then goes to fight Orochimaru. Sasuke was frozen with fear while Naruto fought on fearlessly, even at one point stopping Orochimaru's huge summoned snake in its tracks on his own and muttering to Sasuke, in a moment of glorious retribution that marked another milestone in their rivalry.

" You're not hurt, are you … scaredy-cat ? " Naruto said to Sasuke as he held back the snake. Naruto eventually snapped Sasuke out of his panic. However, Orochimaru used the Five Elements Seal on Naruto, disrupting the flow of the demon fox's Chakra, as well as Naruto's own strength and throwing him 100 feet towards his death, I threw a kunai to prevent him from falling to his death. All i could do was watch Sasuke get overpowered . Then at that moment i witness a terrible horror that would change our bonds forever. After Sasuke did an impressive fireball Jutsu to him i rushed to his aid.

"Sasuke you did it ! " i said to him, he was noticeably exhausted from his battle" Are you aright ?" i asked him our of concern. Then suddenly i fell to my knees while Sasuke struggled to move his body while standing tall.

" No impossible ! " Sasuke said shocked to see Orochimaru alive from the fire blast.

" No bad, you are impressive of a young Uchiha of your age, to be able to use the Sharingan so well at your age shows you have the power to be even stronger than Itachi one day " Orochimaru said as his voice turned from a feminine voice to a distinctly eerily and creepy male voice, it was as if he was a snake in human form. Just saying into his eyes was like staring into the abyss.

" Who are you and what do you want ? " Sasuke said frightened at seeing the monster before us who has taken the form of a human.

" My name is Orochimaru, but as what i look for it won't be revealed until you finished this test with the best score of them all Orochimaru said as he burned the scroll we needed. Then out of nowhere he bites Sasuke on the neck with his sharp snake like teeth as he recoiled his own head 40 feet long.

" Sasuke ...! What did you do to Sasuke ? " i shouted at him as i helplessly watch Sasuke suffer immense pain while Naruto was knocked out by the seal, i feared that i was next to be attacked by him. I felt like a baby inside an lions den.

" He's been given a farewell gift, he'll be needing it against my Sound Ninja subordinates." he said to us.

" What nonsense are you talking about? We never want to see your wretched face again ! " i yelled at him.

" Well i don't want to see an useless weakling like you anymore forehead girl but life doesn't work that will seek will seek me for power . It was fun being able to see your moves Sasuke, you're unlike that pile of trash next to you " Orochimaru said to me, insulting me.

" Take that back ! " i yelled at him.

" Seriously, how did you even get past the academy forehead girl ? You have no real power and your Chakra is pitifully weak for a Genin, the only thing you have going for you is your brains and if you were smart, i would say quit now otherwise you will die little girl " Orochimaru said to me before he sunk into the ground to escape.

I watched over the entire night of the two unconscious guys. I was concerned not only for Sasuke but for Naruto as well. I was helpless, vulnerable and afraid, i couldn't sleep . I was afraid that bastard Orochimaru would come to kill them again then i encountered those Sound Ninjas.

" We came to fight Sasuke ! " said the leader who had a gauze covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wears a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his arm.I go to draw out my kunai barley fighting the fear that's in me.

" What are you talking about? What is your purpose? We know that a guy named Orochimaru is behind all of this. What's that weird bruise on Sasuke's neck ? " i asked already went of the attack, i used a large tree log on them but they easily destroyed it .

" To put it blunt, you have no talent at all. People like you would never be an Ninja " Dosu told me as he was going to kill me, however i was saved again from Lee.

" Lee why are you here ? " i asked him.

" When you are in danger i would always be there " Lee said to me. He goes to fight them but is easily defeated by the powerful Sound Ninja.

" The Melody Arm is a porous metal device located on my arm, is used to amplify the sound waves from arm movements to attack my opponent. By generating enough sound, i can use my Chakra to redirect the waves in midair to my intended target " Dosu stated as i tired to do my own counterattack only for my shuriken to get blast away by another kid with spiky, dark hair and dark eyes and wearing a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death (死, shi) down the front. Then i was grabbed from behind by this girl with black hair.

" My my ,what soft and shiny hair but you know what if you spent less time shampooing and a little more time practicing your Ninja skills you wouldn't be such a weak and worthless creature.I know let's make this bitch watch us kill Sasuke huh Zaku " the girl said to her friends and me.

" Very well sounds like fun to me ! " Zaku replied.

" Stay away from Sasuke ! " i shouted.

" Don't bother , you're too weak, how are you even a Genin ? " Kin said to was at this point i realized how weak i was. I realized how pathetic my behavior was, always criticizing others, when i was the one who hadn't improved at all. I reflected on myself, thinking how she was always telling Naruto that i was better than him, when he had been the one who was consistently improving, and telling Sasuke i loved him when i couldn't even muster up enough strength to protect him as a team-mate. I tried to prove myself useful by cutting off my long hair with a kunai to escape the grasp of that bitch.

" What the hell ?" Kin stated as i came at her with 6 kunai i threw but they were deflected by Zaku's Jutsu. I leaped down and took several kunai to my body while struggling to how on to Zaku. It was a pathetic attempt at vain for once again i was saved by the girl i was supposed to be a rival to.

" Don't worry Sakura, i won't let you show me up ! " Ino said to me as she fought off the Ninja.I felt so inferior to everyone, everyone but me had a special attack or Jutsu while i had nothing, even Ino herself had outclassed me as they held off the Sound Ninja. Lee proved to be most impressive with his Hidden Lotus. However Sasuke suddenly wakes up with a dense dark Chakra around him.

" Sasuke, you're awake..." i said to him only to be shocked by the transformation as well as everyone else.

" Sakura Who did this to you..? " he said to me with intense murderous vibe around him.

" Sasuke ...Your body.. " i said to him as his body is covered with black markings.

" Don't worry, i can feel power surging inside me. I''m feeling good right now " he said to me.

" Take this ! " Zaku shouted as he creates a massive soundwave that levels everything within a 40 foot radius but Sasuke appears behind him a body flicker and backhands him 20 feet away.

" Pheonix Fire Jutsu ! " Sasuke chanted as he shoots a barrage of fireballs at Zaku that Zaku blasted but then turned into shuriken and hit across the body then Sasuke gets behind him and grabs his arms, never have i seen such murderous intent from him, i think to what that bastard Orochimaru said to me and him, is this what he meant by that?

" You enjoy these arms a little too much " Sasuke said

" No , please no ! NOO ! " Zaku said to Sasuke begging him but Sasuke ignores him as he snaps and breaks Zaku's arms.I rush to hug him hoping to stop this dark Chakra inside him, that was the only thing i could do that was of any use.

" Please...stop ! " i told him with tears coming down my eyes. Dosu left with his team-mates, wondering why Orochimaru had sent him to kill Sasuke if he knew Sasuke had the Cursed Seal. We still managed to make it past the second stage by defeating Oboro and his team with a little help from Kabuto, a fellow Ninja from Konoha.

**3 Years ago preliminary rounds.**

Seven teams managed to pass, which was twice as many as had been expected. To cut down the prevailing Genin from the second exam, a preliminary round was staged before the third and final stage of the Chūnin Exam. The twenty-one people were to be matched up with each other, in a fight that lasted until somebody gave in or was unable to continue fighting. The proctor of the third exam, Hayate Gekkō, did reserve the right to step in and stop the fight when he felt that there was a clear winner. I attempted to tell the examiners that the Cursed Seal that Orochimaru had placed on Sasuke was seriously debilitating him.

" Sasuke, you should quit this ..." i told Sasuke but i was cut off mid sentence.

" Shut up Sakura ! " Sasuke said to me.

" You have been strange since that Orochimaru guy attacked you, that mark still hurts right ? " i asked him.

" Mark ? " Naruto said surprised at the fact.

" If you continue, you might quit...I'm you are in no condition to fight Sasuke " i told him crying at the fact he was suffering pain and i couldn't bear him suffering pain.

" Shut up ! " he told me.

" You been hiding all this pain all this time ! I can see it " i yelled at him.

" Be quiet ! " he yelled at me.

" I can't let you go through this " i yelled at him as i go to raise my hand but Sasuke stopped me before i can tell anyone.

" Mind your own business, i told you before that i'm an avenger, this isn't just a test for me. I don't care about being a Chūnin , i want to know how strong i am " he replied to me as i stand there once again unable to stop him. I watched on as the fights occurred and everyone but me had a special Jutsu or Technique.

The first match up was Sasuke Uchiha against a member of Kabuto's Team, Yoroi Akadō. The match seemed hopeless for Sasuke, until he heard Naruto's taunts. Next to him was Rock Lee, which gave Sasuke an idea. He used Lion Combo, a copy of Rock Lee's Front Lotus move, which had been captured by Sasuke's Sharingan. Yoroi was knocked unconscious, and Sasuke advanced to the next round. After the fight, Kakashi took him away to seal the Cursed Seal.

Up next were Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. Zaku only had one arm he was able to move, but he bet that he could commanded a multitude of bugs to attack, leaving Zaku with a choice: to go for him or the bugs. Zaku then revealed he could use both arms, but it was too late. The bugs had blocked Zaku's Chakra and had built it up in his arms, making them explode and thus ending the fight.

The match with Misumi Tsurugi against Kankurō began. It seemed like Misumi would win, until it was revealed that the Kankurō Misumi was fighting was just a puppet. The real Kankurō was disguised, controlling the puppet with his Chakra. He used the puppet to defeat Misumi.

Then came my match with Ino, i was still demoralized by the events of what occurred within the Forest of stared down at each other and recalled the events of our childhood.

" Now that it's come to this... " i said to her.

" It seems so Sakura ! " Ino replied to me.

" Right Now i have no intention of fighting over Sasuke with you " i told her.

" What was that ?" Ino said to me.

" You and Sasuke don't go together anyways and i'm completely stronger than you right now. I don't even need to be concerned with you " i said to her.

" Don't get ahead of yourself Sakura you big crybaby, you are much weaker than me, after all who saved your ass in the forest, you're nothing without me " Ino shouted as me and Ino clash with each other.

We clashed fist with each other and fought with everything we got and after an hour . We hit each other at the exact same time, thus rendering each other unconscious. Hayate declared that neither of us would move on to the next round. I was able to recover shortly after to watch lee fight Gaara and it was an epic battle with both of them going back and forth with each Lee used his Reverse Lotus technique to attempt to break through Gaara's sand armor, at the expense of great pain and injury to himself. He then opened five of the inner Chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured was beaten badly. When Gaara was falling, however, he dispersed his gourd into sand as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara used Sand Binding Coffin to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg. Might Guy jumped down to defend Lee, regretting having taught Lee how to open the inner gates, after learning from the medical Ninja that Lee could no longer be a Ninja due to his intense injuries. Gaara won the match.

The last match was Chōji Akimichi versus Dosu Kinuta. Chōji was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but tried after being promised food by Asuma if he won. Chōji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's abilities, and quickly used Human Boulder to hide his ears from the Sound Ninja's attacks. Dosu managed to overcome this by transmitting his Vibrating Sound Drill through Chōji's flesh, quickly defeating him.

**3 Years ago Final Rounds**

A month has passed since the start of the Chūnin exams, it was a nice warm day for the and Ino were at the sidelines in the crowd of 50,000 people in the stadium from many countries around the world to see the young talent in the tournament was Naruto's fight with the fight, Neji lectured Naruto much as he had done with Hinata during the preliminaries, telling Naruto that failures remain failures and that this cannot change. Naruto eventually won the battle through a combination of the demon fox's power sealed within him and sheer belief in victory. In the process, he changed Neji's outlook on life, and inspired him to create his own fate, thus forming another important bond. Naruto was able to make Neji understand that destiny can be changed, and they became good friends from that point on. I was impressed just how much stronger Naruto has become .

The second match, which featured Sasuke versus Gaara, was moved to be the last, as Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. Normally he would have been disqualified on the spot, but his match had been highly anticipated – in fact, some of the crowd commented they had mostly come just to see him fight, forcing the Third Hokage to give into the Kazekage's request to postpone the match.

The third match, which featured Shino versus Kankurō, was given to Shino on default, since Kankurō forfeited to keep his techniques a secret.

The fourth match was Temari vs Shikamaru. Both Temari and Shikamaru were excellent strategists, but Shikamaru was better. Although it appeared throughout the match that Shikamaru was using pointless attacks, he was actually five steps ahead, and managed to skillfully manipulate Temari into a position where he could attack from behind, using the tunnel which Naruto had dug during his match with Neji to stealthily extend his Shadow Imitation Technique. This took control over Temari's body, and forced her to imitate every one of Shikamaru's movements. Although Shikamaru could have won, he quit instead, saying that he was too low on Chakra. His real reason for quitting, however, seems to be because he is incredibly lazy and saw no point in winning, which would only lead to having to fight in further matches. He also didn't want to hurt a girl.

Gaara vs Sasuke came around again. This was the battle that the crowd had been looking forward to. Sasuke arrived late, but the waiting time was extended again because of the importance of the match. Sasuke demonstrated that his speed had vastly increased, to the point where the sand guarding Gaara could not keep up. Sasuke also demonstrated the Chidori, a technique he had learned from Kakashi, which also happened to be Kakashi's only original jutsu, to injure Gaara. Before the match could finish, however, a smoke bomb was set off in the Hokage's box. It turns out that Kabuto, who was actually working for Orochimaru, used a Genjutsu to put almost everybody in the crowd to sleep, and the Invasion of Konoha commenced.

I was the only one who was still awake from the invasion and Kakashi were surrounded by a bunch of Sand Shinobi.

" We were careless ! " Gai said to Kakashi.

" It seems that even the Third Hokage has been taken by Orochimaru " Kakashi replied as i stared up and saw the Third Hokage held hostage. I began to worry about Sasuke and whether Orochimaru wanted to kidnap him but before i can notice he was gone to fight Gaara i was jumped by two Sound Chūnin but Kakashi effortlessly kills then with kunai.

" Sakura, just stay there while i cut down these guys " Kakashi said to me as i took cover behind to seats, soon two Special Jōunins arrived to kill off two Sound Ninja Chūnin while Gai disables and kills them with then appears in front of me. "Sakura, it was worth teaching you Genjutsu from the survival training, you have potential in up Naruto and Shikamaru, i have a mission for them" he told me.

" What kind of mission ? " i asked him

" Be careful this is the first A rank mission since the land of waves " he replied to me. A sound Ninja came at me with a kunai but Kakashi effortlessly knocked it back with a weak backhand.

" But sensei ,with this battle going on why send us into a mission " i asked him.

" Sasuke is chasing Gaara and the other Sand Ninja .Sakura, release the Genjutsu and follow Naruto and Sasuke " Kakashi said to me.

" But shouldn't we wake up Ino and Chōji too to assemble a group ? " i asked him.

" There's no time for that ,i suspect that many Sound and Sand Ninja have infiltrated this village, besides if you have more than 4 Ninjas, it's hard to hide from the enemy. You did learn that from the training didn't you ? " he replied.

" Of course , that means you would be coming with us right ? " i asked him.

" No ! I have to protect the people in this stadium " he told me as he summoned a puppy with me.

" Alright listen little girl , don't go around saying i'm just some puppy " the dog said to me.

" Go Sakura, release the Genjutsu ! " he told me as i go to release the Genjutsu from Naruto and Shikamaru.

" Hey what's going on Sakura ? " Naruto asked.

" Get down ! " I shouted to Naruto as i pull him down to the ground to avoid the kunai." I'll explain later, just take cover " i told him and i go to wake up Shikamaru but he was faking it. The dog bites his ankle. Before we can tell him a Ninja appears behind Naruto for a sneak attack but Gai punches the guy dead through a solid concrete goes to explain the mission to them.

" Go after Sasuke and once you meet up with him stop Sasuke then await further orders in a safe area " he said to us.

Initially Sasuke was sent after Gaara by Genma. Me Shikamaru, and Naruto chased after Temari and Kankurō, who had been charged with protecting Gaara until he had recovered from his fight with Sasuke. It was later revealed that Shino also followed us claiming that he wanted to have his battle with Kankurō. Shikamaru fell behind to stop nine Oto Special Jōunin from following them, although Shikamaru was still low on Chakra from his own match. However, Asuma arrived to bail him out.

Temari, before Kankurō stopped to fight Sasuke, sets traps in order to deter Sasuke before engaging him in combat defeated her easily and moved on to fight Gaara

Kankurō stopped to fight Sasuke, giving Gaara enough time to recover. However, Shino declared that Kankurō was his opponent, as they were supposed to fight during the Chūnin Exam. Shino was able to defeat Kankurō by placing a female bug on him. The scent of this bug attracted all of Shino's other bugs, which then overpowered Kankurō, but Shino was also rendered unconscious after being poisoned earlier in the fight, until his father came to his aid to remove the poison. Finally, Sasuke caught up with and fought began to transform into his Shukaku state, overpowering and defeating Sasuke.

When Sasuke was about to be killed, Naruto and i arrived at the scene. Gaara continued attempting to kill Sasuke until i placed herself between them. Gaara trapped me in one of his Shukaku Sand Claws and pinned me to a tree.

" Unless you defeated me, your friend would eventually be crushed by the sand claw " Gaara taunted.

" Naruto please save Sakura ! " he said to him as i stood helpless to do anything once again.

At first, Naruto was clearly overpowered, but, later in the fight, he gained the upper hand by using clever tactics and by employing the techniques Jiraiya had taught him. Naruto used One Thousand Years of Death to injure the partial Shukaku form to prevent any movement, then used the Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo to pound Gaara, surprising everyone watching their battle. However,Gaara then transformed into the full Shukaku form, and attempted to finish Naruto off with his Sand Binding Coffin and Sand Waterfall Funeral techniques. However, Naruto was able to break out of Gaara's Sand Binding Coffin by summoning Gamabunta, and, after a little convincing from Gamakichi, Gamabunta decided to fight Shukaku.

However, Gaara then used his Feigning Sleep Technique to call out Shukaku's real powers. As Gamabunta was no longer a match,Naruto would have to force Gaara awake. Using a combo transformation,Naruto transformed Gamabunta into the form of the demon fox, which was able to grab Shukaku long enough for Naruto to punch Gaara awake. Angered, Gaara attempted to trap Naruto in his Sand Binding Coffin technique again. Although Gamabunta failed in an attempt to stop Gaara's attack, Naruto escaped using the demon fox's Chakra. He launched himself at Gaara, but was unable to reach him with his fist, so Naruto head-butted him. As blood trickled down both their foreheads, Gaara's Shukaku form crumbled away around them. The two each only had enough Chakra for one more and Naruto launched themselves at each other, and Naruto knocked Gaara down with one final punch.

Once again, i couldn't do anything to help anyone, not even myself. I started to wonder what was the point of being a Ninja.

**One month later**

Many things have changed within the village. 2 days ago our New Hokage took the place of Hiruzen who died in battle from nearly 2 weeks ago was attacked by his older brother Itachi who killed his and Sasuke put into comas from Itachi's the world most renowned medical Ninja and one of the Legendary Sannin healed Sasuke and Kakashi however the damage to Sasuke's mental state was beyond even Lady Tsunade's grasp.

I saw Naruto and Sasuke fight on the not for Kakashi intervening , both of them would of died in battle.I met Sasuke the following Night when he planned to leave Konoha in order to gain more power. I met Sasuke in the park at the middle of the night on the full moon in a failed attempt to stop him.

" Why do i have to tell you everything ? It's none of your business that i'm leaving " he said to me as tears come out my eyes.

" You've..always hated me , huh ? Do you remember..the day we became Genin and when our 3 member team was first chosen ? The day you and i were here alone " i asked him as tears drip down my eyes.

" I can't be with you, i'm different from you guys, i tired to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together ,but my heart decided to get revenge " Sasuke said to me.

" Please don't go ! " i begged him.

" You really are annoying, not only that you are useless " he said to me as he walked away i rushed to stop him.

" Don't leave, if you go , i'll scream " i said to him in desperation but before i can react he was already behind me.

" Sakura... Thank you for being so weak " Sasuke said before he knocked me out

" Sasuke ...! " i said as i lose concunises.

" Here's my last word of advice, quit being a Ninja, You are weak, you aren't even in the level of a are still too weak, you don't have enough hate and guess what you never will " Sasuke said as i blacked out.

I woke up the following morning and saw Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki who were turning reports and documents. They reported to Tsunade about his departure, leading to the formation of the Sasuke Retrieval Naruto set out the next day to retrieve Sasuke, i came out to meet him and tried to join in.

" Sakura ! " Naruto said to me.

" I already heard from the Hokage, sorry but i can't bring you on this mission . Not even you were able to convince Sasuke, right ? So there's no choice but for us to use force to persuade him to come back with us. Sakura your job is done " i said to him.

" That means ...Sakura ,did you talk to Sasuke ? " Naruto asked me.

" Naruto... this is the only favor i will ever ask you...bring Sasuke back. I couldn't stop him, you are the only one who can stop Sasuke!"i told him as i beg in despair knowing i was powerless to do anything but beg and cry.

" You really love him right ? Don't worry i will bring Sasuke back " Naruto said to me.

After Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back and was left hospitalized in the process. That's when i met her.

" Visiting ? Word travels quickly " Tsunade asked.

She opens the door and i met Naruto who was in bandages.

" I'm sorry Sakura ! " Naruto said to me.

" Why are you apologizing Naruto ? " i asked him.

" I failed to bring Sasuke back, but don't worry i would never go back on my word, i would bring Sasuke back " he said to me.

A while after he said that to me after our adventure in the land of Rice fields. I was tired of being useless and weak, it was that moment i vowed to become strong enough to bring back Sasuke with Naruto.I realized the strong increase in power with Naruto training with Jiraiya and Sasuke got after getting the curse mark, i figured if i trained with a Sannin, i would become just as powerful as the two of them.

" I have a special requested my lady ! " i told her.

" What is it ? " she asked me.

" I want to be your apprentice ! " i replied to her.

" Sakura Haruno, i was told that you have a fine mind and a strong will i will train you but it would very difficult " Tsunade said to me.

" I'll do it ! " i replied to her.

**3 months later**

I continued my training with Tsunade.I was able to evolve myself at a pretty fast rate as i was able to heal a severely wounded fish with my Chakra and was able to at least be a help to my allies within several missions. Most notably the Ultimate Weapons mission where a group of rebels tried to use Gaara's power as a weapon for world then came to me jealous of my new-found healing abilities, and asked for my help.

" I been wondering about something for a long time, i saw how important you were in that last mission. I couldn't do anything to aid anyone in that mission. I want to get stronger, i want to be a medical Ninja." she told me.

" Fine but for now on, you are my junior during the course of the training " i said to her.

" What ? " Ino said.

" For now on you are my bitch and i am your boss" i said pissing off Ino.

" What? That's what you think , i would leave you in the dust " Ino shouted at me

" Yeah right, the only one who be left in the dust is your ugly ass" i shouted at her.

" Yeah bring it on big ass forehead girl ! " Ino shouted at me as we engaged in a friendly rivalry. It was the same day that Naruto left with Jiraiya to his 2 1/2 years of training.

**3 months later**

I was brought into a training ground to train with hair has grown longer during then because i haven't cut it in a while due to my training.

" Why did you bring me out here ? Where is the medical table ? " i asked her.

" You don't need it anymore, you can heal fatally injured patients in just 2 minutes , that's enough to rival Shizune's skills. I have nothing more to teach you in terms of healing " she said to me.

" Then why did you bring me out here for ?" i asked her.

" To train you to make you physically stronger "she told me.

" Huh ?" i asked her.

" Listen up , Sakura. To be a Medical must have brute strength, it's the second most important thing .Do you know why ? " she asked me.

" Yes! Medical Ninja are supposed to support the team. Rather than attack, they should support their comrades in battle, so i believe their ability to heal comes first " i answered.

" Wrong ! The ability to dodge the enemy's attack is the most important thing " she told me.

" The ability to dodge ? " i asked her.

" Medical Ninja must never get hit by the enemy! " Tsunade answered.

" Why is that ? " i asked her.

" Who's going to the healing ? Now i would come at you, prepare to dodge " she shouted at me.

I asked her but before i can react she was already high in the air and she lands on the ground with a falling axe kick that destroys 100 feet of the ground and sends dirt flying at my face .

" Shit what power ! " i shouted.

" Don't close your eyes !" Tsunade shouted as she easily blitzed me and punched me 50 tree through a tree.

" Why would you close your eyes when the enemy is in front of you ? " Tsunade said to me as i struggled to get back up nut my arms and legs were broken in several places from the punch. " Watch your enemy them before the attack during the attack and after the 't let a single movement escape your eyes! If you're any kind of shinobi, you're heard about take the eyes of the enemy" she said to me.

" I got it ! " i said but i couldn't get up .

" Looks like your much psychically weaker than i thought, i held back on the last punch because i didn't think you would be that slow enough to barely avoid the and Sasuke would of at least been able to avoid that kick, guess they were right about you being the weakest Genin " she said to me.

" I'm sorry of being so weak, i couldn't do anything in battle .I was too weak " i told her crying.

" Don't worry 's why i brought you out remind me of myself at your age, i sucked at fighting when i was around your age however after my grandmother trained me, i became the worlds strongest woman" she said to me.

" I want to get stronger so i don't become a burden to Naruto " i said to her

" You came to the right person, remember what i said that it wouldn't be easy " Tsunade told me" This is what i met "

Shizune then walks by to see the training ground a mess.

" Looks like you were in a bad mood again " Shizune stated.

" Not just training Sakura. Shizune ,i want you to teach her some of your techniques as well "

" Fine then ! " she replied.

I continued my training with Tsunade and Shizune to improve my combat capabilities . I also grew a strong bond with her. Tsunade was very strict and grumpy. She often slept on the desk exhausted from paperwork and when i woke her up she would be in a foul mood.

" Hey master , master i have to get you a message from..." i tried asking her once.

" GOOD NIGHT ! " Tsunade shouted at me.

I remember the brutal training i had to endure. First was the reflex test where i had to dodge projectiles.

" Hey Sakura! DODGE! " Tsunade shouted as she threw 5 baseballs moving at 5,000 ft/sec (3409 MPH ) and created a large explosion crater around Then appeared with 5 shadow clones and threw volleyballs at me that exploded that damaged me. She then kicked a soccer ball that creates a fiery impact crater than burned me baldy.

" Damn it ! " i said trying to get back up.

" You need to dodge better, you're getting better at this. If you didn't block in time you would've died." Tsunade said to me.

Then there was the strength test where i had to lift heavy rocks with my strength.

" Sakura ,carry this " Tsunade said as she threw a 10 ton boulder at me with one hand with such ease , i was forced to hold it in place while my body struggles to hold it.

" Hold it in place Sakura , let's see how long you can hold it " Tsunade said to me but my arms were caving in and i was about to be crushed by the boulder but she shattered it with a swift punch before i was crushed to death by the boulder. "4 seconds, not bad given your merely Genin level however you can do far better than this "

" Ow, my arms hurt ! " i said as i felt on my arms.

" Shizune , heal her " Tsunade said to Shizune.

And there was the power test where i had to build up speed and power to punch through a boulder.

" Let's see what you got, let's test your current level of power" Tsunade said as she stands next to two 100 foot high and diameter boulders. She then goes to punch it and destroy the boulder with ease.

" Okay ! " i replied.

" Remember, power is force multiplied by all your strength into the boulder and punch right through it " Tsunade said to me.

" Right ! " i replied as he ran at 29.3 ft/sec ( 20 MPH) and go to punch it with enough force to put a 1 inch crack into it but my right arm breaks from it.

" You're moving too slow , you need to move faster than that " Tsunade said to me.

I trained as hard as i can to get stronger for a full year going through an exhausting and grueling training with Tsunade and within a year, i was enrolled back to retake the Chūnin exams .

**2 Years ago Forest of Death**

Me , Ino and Hinata were enrolled under Shizune being our Jōunin arrived at the forest. Ino's hair grew a bit long that it's now at shoulder length and her boobs were now a C cup while my hair was cut short again and Ino also grew a bra size.

" We just need to get the scrolls as last time " i said to Ino.

" This time we aren't the same weaklings as we were a year ago" Ino said happily .

" We got to prove ourselves powerful ! " Hinata said to us.

We went through the Forest of death with ease. Ino improved her mind transfer Jutsu to the point she could take on and control Giant snakes that we used to ride through the has improved her Byakugan to the point she can pinpoint enemies and hazards up to a mile away and my healing allowed us to bypass any dangers in the Forest of Death.

We encountered a Genin team led by a Kumogakure Ninja group wielding of them was a dark skin bald man who look like he was in his late teens while there was a brown skin bald guy with muscles who wielded an axe and a fat red hair light skin guy with a club.

" Looks like we found some easy prey to take the scrolls huh Tigure " said the bald black guy.

" Yeah it's the Hyuga clan princess and two other cuties Sandie " said the bald mustache guy looking at the black guy.

" You guys look a bit old for Genin ! " i said to them.

" Well you found us out didn't you little girls, we are actually Rouge Kumogakure Chūnin out to obtain the Byakugan" the red hair guy said to us.

" We would be taking the girl now ! " said Sandie.

" You aren't taking our friend ! " Ino said to the thugs.

" You think a bunch of weak Genin could beat us? Get real, kill the bitches frist " said Tigure as he pulls out his sword and goes for Ino's head but she easily kicks him down.

" What the hell ? How did a bunch of weak girls take out our man ? " Sandie asked

" They're not going anywhere ! " said the red hair fat guy who goes to attack me but i catch his spike club with ease and smash it and him with one punch. The leader is knocked out by a single gentle fist blow by Hinata.

" Those guys were nothing ! " Ino said to me.

" Yeah though my punch was stronger than your kick" i replied back to her

" No, my kick was stronger, look how far i knocked him out " Ino shouted at me.

" No i' m stronger admit it you ugly bitch ! " i shouted at her.

" Ugly, i have bigger boobs that you ! " Ino replied as me and Ino have a catfight in the middle of the forest but Hinata breaks it up.

" Girls we should finish this test before we fight " Hinata said to me.

We also learn that all the other people who failed last year to become Chūnin have also entered the exam again. Tenten Lee and Neji are with each other again passing the forest of death in 1 hour and 45 seconds, Shino Chōji and Kiba who were put together got in the slowest time at 2 hours and 15 seconds while me, Ino and Hinata got there at 1 hour and 50 seconds. Gaara however had the best time again passing the test in 35 minutes breaking last year's historical record of 1 hour and 37 seconds beating the previous record by over four hours.

**2 Years ago preliminary rounds.**

Our team passed the first two tests with ease. With no real competition in the preliminaries, we dominated the Konoha 9 that we referred ourselves to took out competitors like they were was then when i met my old bully from my childhood Ami in the has grown taller and has large D cup boobs and slightly longer hair.

" Well ,well, isn't it forehead you been trying to look cute lately ? Don't flatter yourself you are nothing more than a weakling "Ami said to me.

" Don't get ahead of yourself, i have gotten stronger. I can beat you with one finger now " i said to her pointing my right index finger.

" You little bitch, time for me to humiliate your arrogant flat chested ass. **Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu (**魔幻・奈落見の術 _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_) " Ami chanted as she made imaginary circle of leaves spin around and envelop me but i stood there unaffected , i see Ami doing hand seals again "**Shuriken Manipulation Jutsu** (操手裏剣の術_Sōshuriken no Jutsu_)" She chanted as she releases shuriken to guide them by Chakra wire and binds me down hitting me across the body and pinning down my arms and legs but she hit a clone.

" Take This ! " i said to her as i hit her with the flick of my finger and send her flying 50 feet into a wall easily knocking her out with one attack.

" Winner is Sakura ! " Genma said acknowledging my strength. I walked away from the battle as the medics go to aid an injured Ami, she had a broken nose at most, i went easy on her. Ino then came to me to state how much stronger i have become.

" Great job Sakura, that training with lady Tsunade really paid off this time " she said to me.

" Yeah , just be careful Ino, if i fight you again, it won't be like last time " i told her.

" Don't forget , i trained under Tsunade too, i'm no pushover either " she shouted at me.

**2 Years ago Final Rounds**

It was the finals once again, security was increased drastically this year after the invasion by Orochimaru and the death of the Fourth Kazekage and Third Sand Village still had no Kage with then and Baki who was once Jōunin of the Sand Siblings was assigned by the Land of Wind Daimyo as the Temporarily Kazekage. The first match of the tournament was none other than me and Ino.

" Now that it's come to this... again " i said to her.

" It seems so Sakura. This time things have changed " Ino replied to me.

" Right Now lets see who is the real prodigy " i told her.

Me and Ino dash moving at high speeds and clashing punches and kicks with each other. I dodged a few kunai strike from her and the match played out similar to the last time of us relying on our Taijutsu skills which improved drastically under Tsunade. Then came the moment of time when we prepare the final strike.

" Time to end this ! " Ino stated .

" Fine ! " i replied.

We both threw the same punch as last time. I moved at 440 ft/sec (300 MPH ) while Ino was moving at 366 .7 ft/sec (250 MPH).This time i sent her flying 20 feet away and knocked her out.

" Winner is Sakura ! " Gemma said pronouncing my victory. I walked to Ino and healed her.

" Why were you able to beat me after such a close battle " Ino asked me.

" Because you weren't fast enough , you needed to get a bit more traction to increase your punch " i replied to her.

" I see, guess i'm still your junior ! " she said to me.

" Good match Ino, that was a close one once again " i replied to her.

The second match of the tournament was Kiba vs Chōji which was a close battle between the used his new partial sized Jutsu without relying on food pills while Kiba did his Dual Fang over Fang to outmatch Chōji and defeat him in Next battle was Gaara vs a Kumo Ninja, Gaara defeated him easily holding back on him with a Sand fought a Iwagakure Ninja who he easily defeated with a single Dynamic Entry. Next up was Kankurō vs Shino which ended in a forfeit given Kankurō's puppets jammed on him mid battle from Shino's insects. Next was Temari vs Tenten ,a rematch from last year, It was still a one sided battle though Tenten was able to do light damage with her weapon scroll rain with exploding paper bombs and the final battle was Neji and Hinata, While Hinata did much better than she did last year against Neji, Neji still won the fight and beat Hinata.. Then i fought against Kiba.

" I must say Sakura, you have gotten alot stronger but i won't go easy on you honey " Kiba said to me.

" I don't expect you to go easy on me , don't hold back on me" i replied to him as i came at him with punches but he was so fast that it was hard to catch him. He hit me good with his team duel attacks with Akamaru who has grown 1 foot lager and now was 2 feet tall .Kiba's attacks was so fierce that had not for my healing abilities i would've lost the battle. I then remembered back to his battle with Naruto, his attacks need his dog to attack. I used a clone to bait them and a smoke bomb attached to it to blind them and distort Akamaru's senses.

" **Feather Illusion Jutsu**(涅槃精舎の術 _Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_) " i chanted as i used fathers to stun Kiba then i stood charging up Chakra around my fist " **Hyaku mētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike_) " i shouted as i punched Kiba 330 feet across the stadium and he hit the stadium wall knocking him out. The punch exhausted out my Chakra. Kuenari goes towards me and talks to me.

" Nice job out there, you really managed to master your basic Chakra control, take this " she said to me as she gave me a food pill to recover my Chakra from the battle with Neji.

The next battle was Gaara vs Lee, a rematch from last year. Gaara and Lee went all out and damaged most of the stadium fighting ground. Gaara used Sand Tsunami in an attempt to defeat Lee but Lee used the 5th gate again to land a hit knocking down Gaara. Gaara gets back up and forfeit the match , Lee however as too exhausted to continue and was also forced to forfeit as well ending the match in a draw.

The Next battle was Shino vs Temari, Shino fought a tough battle with Temari and used his insects to drain most of Temari's Chakra and used them to counter her long range attacks however Shino was overwhelmed by Temari's 3rd star release of her fan and she was able to defeat him with one blow.

Then there was the Semi Finals were i fought against Neji Hyuga.

" You are the talk of this years tournament Sakura, you have improved greatly however you are still no match for me " Neji said to me.

" I'm not this same weakling as i was before " i said to him as we go to clash attacks. However i was barely able to get a hit on Neji who evaded my had became much stronger than he was last year, i was sure i could of took him on at my current level if i fought that same Neji. I was hit multiple times with Gentle fist and lost most of my Chakra.

" **Hyaku mētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike_)" i shouted as i charged at him but he negated my attack with Rotation. I get back up and go to use my strongest punch.

" Admit defeat, you can't possibly take me on at your condition, you still aren't strong enough to beat me " he said to me.

" I'm not done yet ! " i said as i took a food pill to increase my Chakra and go to do my strongest attack by running to gain monument then go to do a flying punch "**Ōkashō** (桜花衝_Cherry Blossom Clash_) " i shouted as i go at Neji with a powerful punch that hits him down as a massive wave of rocks is sent flying by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, the punch causes the entire cave to shake as a 50 foot diameter crater is formed filled with rocks. covering a 1/3 of the area of the stadium in rocks.

" Not bad however, you missed me by a few inches **Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_)" Neji shouted as he used a shockwave to knock me back 100 feet away knocking me out cold.

" Winner is Neji Hyuga ! " Genma said pronouncing the victory.

" Nice job, had you hit me with that punch you would've won this battle. " he said to me.

" Good luck on the finals ! " i replied to him.

Then there was the finals where Neji fought against Neji engaged in the battle of epic portions. Neji struggled to fight against Temari's long range attacks and Temari struggled to bypass Neji's Rotation and a long drawn out battle, Neji came up on top and won the entire tournament. Neji and Temari underwent Jōunin Training after being promoted to Special Jōunin the following year after a year of special training as well as Kankurō . Everyone who made it to the finals including myself were all promoted to Chū came to me to graduate me a few hours after the events ended.

" Graduations Sakura, you have been promoted to the rank of Chūnin, since you have made it to the Semi Finals, you get to the Special Jōunin's Exam next year .You are moving up very fast " she said to me.

" I want to train to get stronger, i want to be at least as strong as a Jōunin " i said to her.

" Well we have another 2 years to get stronger, soon you would be complete with your training " Tsunade replied to me.

**4 days ago**

It seems like life goes by fast as i'm already thinking of the last time i trained with Tsunade. I got up early at 6 A.M. Shizune and Tsunade await for me in the training ground on top of the Hokage monument.

" Let's have some training practice before Naruto and Jiraiya return to there 's see what you got Sakura " Tsunade said to me .

" Fine ! " i replied. Tsunade leaps in the air and delivers an Falling Axe kick which i dodged moving 200 feet away using Shunshin to move at 2436.7 ft/sec (1,600 MPH). I then see her punch coming and manages to dodge it a split second before it connected and evaded her charging strike.

" Not bad, Sakura, you evaded all my attacks, you seriously improved your evasion let's see how fast you are against Shizune's attacks " she told me.

" Right Lady Tsunade ! " Shizune said as she fired 6 Senbon from her wrist launcher moving at 4400 ft/sec(3,000 MPH) that are coated in Chakra. I dodged the first shot by an inch that pierced through a tree. I sidestepped a second shot that passed me and penetrated 5 inches into a 5 foot rock and the other 4 weren't Chakra enhanced and simply all hit one tree but the poison needles instantly killed the tree and caused all it's leaves to fall off and the tree turn black.

" Hey Sakura! DODGE! " Tsunade shouted as she threw 5 baseballs moving at 5,000 ft/sec (3409 MPH ) and created a large implosion crater around me but i dodged them again. The she created 5 shadow clones and threw volleyballs at me that exploded but i dodged the attacks by leaping 300 feet into the air and into the air .After landing on the ground she then kicked a soccer ball that creates a fiery impact crater but i dodged the attack.

" Looks like she got down the evasion process well ! " Shizune said to Tsunade.

" Very well then , time to see how much stronger you have gotten " Tsunade said to me as she lifts up a 10 ton boulder and hurls it at me but i stopped the strike with one hand and held on to the boulder.

" She caught it with one hand ! " Shizune stated impressed by the feat.

" Take this ! " i shouted as i threw it back to Tsunade but Shizune uses her Chakra scalpel to cut the rock in spits needles at me hitting me directly stunning my body briefly then she goes to attack me with a strong strike but i used my Chakra to heal the area hit and counter her strike with a kick which she dodged.

" Not bad Sakura. Healing the exact spot where you were hit by a poisoned kunai still lodged in your abdomen, you might be on the same level as me soon enough " Shizune stated.

" Sakura, let's see your Taijutsu skills that you learned " she told me.

" Fine Lady Tsunade ! " i replied to her as i took out my kunai.

" Very well, let's do this ,don't hold back on me " Shizune replied as she takes out a scalpel.

We clash with each other with kunai and scalpel. She was able to hold back my strike with ease using one hand with such a small scalpel. I manage to hit her with a poison kunai which manages to stun Shizune briefly but she easily healed from it but it bought me enough time to strike her with a punch but it failed to do damage.

" **Yoroi**(鎧_Armor_) " Shizune chanted as she uses Chakra to harden her body briefly reflecting the force of the blow. Shizune goes to kick me but i block her right leg with my left forearm, her left elbow with her right arm we clash blows with each other.

" Let's see how strong your Chakra Control has gotten Sakura " Shizune said as she glows her arms with blue Chakra.

" Fine then ! " i replied as my fists glow with green Chakra.

We both clash attacks with each other.I was able to briefly overpower her strikes . Shizune's arm was lightly injured clashing with my attacks.

" Not bad though, looks like you have gotten stronger. Time for me to see how much you really improved Sakura, Shizune stand by to heal " Tsunade said to us.

" Fine Lady Tsunade ! " I responded to her.

" I don't think i can fight her without having to use all my power, she has really improved. " Shizune said to Tsunade.

" Try fighting against this ! **Earth Style: Stone Column Spear** (土遁・岩柱槍 _Doton: Ganchūsō_) " Tsunade chanted as she creates a few massive rock pillars that protrudes from the ground that i dodged the attack. the massive 100 foot high, 200 ton rocks then launch into the air and 5 of them come at me. Tsunade uses her finger to guide one of the pillars at me which concaves the ground 20 feet deep and creates a 100 foot diameter crater.I then see an another spear coming at me but i catch the heavy pillar and throw it aside and punched through it.

" I won't fall so easily ! " i said to her as i punched the third pillar towards Tsunade but she sidesteps and it hit and destroys a 100 foot rock nearby creating a minor tremor fell down below the village. a fourth one came at me from midair but i kicked it away and it landed into another large rock destroying it and destroy the last one with a Chakra enhanced punch which destroys it it completely. I was already worn out from my training.

" Time for one last test Sakura, come at me with everything you got " Tsunade said as she raises her right arm and charges Chakra around her right index finger. The Chakra charging aura lifts up small rocks in the path and flings them in the arm as her Chakra condenses around her finger.

" Very well then ! " I said as Chakra charges around my entire body blasting small rocks and dust around my entire body and my body is glowing with green Chakra. Then we clash attacks and create a massive massive 1,000 foot radius explosion on top of the mountain. The explosion creates a minor earthquake within the village. A massive crater was formed within the mountain summit. Me and Tsunade stand at the end of the crater. I was severely exhausted from the attack.

" Not bad Sakura, that attack had much more power than i not for using my fist to block your attack instead of my finger, i would've lost more than just a finger in that punch, if you learn how to control that level of strength all the time, you could easily advance to the level of a Jōunin, you're going to easily impress Naruto once he comes back " Tsunade said to me as fall down after using up all my Chakra.

" Man you did some damage to the Hokage Mountain " she shouted at Tsunade as smoke rose up in the air next to Tsunade's large monument face with her face statue lightly cracked.

" Oops, I'll fix that ! " Tsunade stated .

Later on , I met Tsunade out at sunset and she was sitting in the flower field where i met Ino at.

" Sakura come here ! " she told me.

" Okay lady Tsunade ! " i replied as i sat next to her.

" You really improved, you made me proud of you " she said to me.

" Thanks Lady Tsunade ! " i replied.

" You still need a bit work on other forms of combat such as Nature transformation and Genjutsu, if you manage to master that level of technique and combine it with the Raw strength i gave you. If you do this, then you can achieve the level of power even higher than a Jōunin. " Tsunade told me.

" What do you mean Tsunade ? " i asked her.

" Your power right now is near the level of a Jōunin , you are able to hold you own against Jōunin-level fighters however you lack the experience to fight and defeat them unless you develop your own skills" she said to me.

" I want to continue to get stronger. How long would it take to master Shape Manipulation and Nature Transformation ? " i asked her.

" It usually takes any number of years depending on the skill of a Ninja, an average Ninja needs somewhere between 2-3 years of training just to master one Element but that's for another day, you are strong enough as you are right now." She replied to me.

" Thanks Tsunade ! " i said to her.

" You have became more than my top prodigy, you are like the daughter i never had " Tsunade said to me hugging me.

"And you were like a second mother to me, thanks to you i finally gained to strength to get Sasuke back " i told her.

" You really have matured Sakura, more than anyone else i have were a real crybaby back when i met you and know look what happened, your not a real woman who has accomplished more in one time than anyone else has in your age group. One of these days, you might even surpass me " she said to me.

" I would fulfill that promise that i made to Naruto, i won't be a burden to him " i said to her.

" You really love Sasuke don't you ? " Tsunade asked me.

" Yeah i do ! " i replied to her.

" Tell me about Sasuke ! " Tsunade asked me.

" I always liked him for his good looks, cunning, cool attitude, and prodigious talents. For that reason, i was dedicated to win his affection. As time progressed, i began to recognize that Sasuke is a real person with imperfections.I wanted to be there for him and it was because i was so weak he left here " i replied with tears in my eyes but Tsunade grabs my head and puts it on her boobs.

" Calm down Sakura, you would bring him back , you're the only one as well as Naruto who can bring back Sasuke from the darkness " Tsunade said to to me.

" And i will , i envy Naruto for his increased strength .I used to view Naruto as a talentless idiot who deliberately tried to ruin my life. Naruto was the worst student within the academy, i didn't honestly think he could stand a chance in the Ninja world given he had the worst scores in the academy but then came the Chūnin Exams and missions, i realizes that not only was i wrong but Naruto was getting stronger " i said to her.

" Naruto surely reminds me of Jiraiya. Jiraiya believe it or not used to be just like Naruto back at the was the worst student there and he was a drag to have as a he failed the bell test and he was tied to a log while me and Orochimaru ate lunch in front of him " Tsunade said to me.

" Boy you were pretty cruel to him ! " i said to him.

" He was a pervert, did i tell you the time that he was trying to peek at me in the hot springs, i almost killed him "she said.

" He sounds like a real blockhead to me ! " i replied to her.

" Better watch out for Naruto, there's no telling how perverted he might become under Jiraiya " Tsunade said joking around.

" Don't worry, i'll kick Naruto's ass if he tries that shit on me " i said to her.

" I don't know what i would do if i ever lost you, having you around is like having a family of my own" Tsunade said.

" You're like a godmother to me ! " i said to her.

" Very well then , you are for this day my goddaughter " Tsunade said to me.

" So i have to ask you, what's your relationship with Shizune ? " i asked Tsunade

" We are very close not for her, i would've killed myself ever since her uncle died in the war .She said to me. "I trust her with absolute certainty " she said to me.

" Tsunade, you got some documents to do " Shizune came grabbing Tsunade by her hips.

" Fine Shizune ! " Tsunade said as she walked away from me "See you tomorrow" she replied.

**Present day**

Am i finally going to die ? It doesn't hurt anymore. Oh damn ! Am i finally going to die here? It can't end like this , i must live to bring Sasuke back. I must be at death's door and losing my sense of pain or anything else...Come to think about it my body was so cold but now it's kinda warm...

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of Sunagakure<strong>

**3rd person pov**

Chiyo finished putting Sakura back together in one is woke up and sees the sun setting up.

" Now that i reattached her body together, it's time i bring her back to life " Chiyo said with everyone looking in shock to hear what Chiyo said.

" Bringing her back to life ? " Naruto asked

" No you can't that Jutsu is " Baki shouted.

" I know . **Kishō Tensei **(己生転生_Reanimation Jutsu_) " Chiyo chanted as she creates pale-blue Chakra while placing both palms on her hands channeling Chakra into her.

" Can she actually do that ? " Naruto asked .

" This is a unique technique only Elder Chiyo knows" Baki stated.

" Really ? " Naruto asked.

" A technique that convenient can't possibly exist " Neji replied stating at the Chakra flow from Chiyo's body " Judging from that Chakra flow, it's most likely .."

" A technique that comes at a price ! " Kakashi replied observing Chiyo's weakening Chakra level.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 12 :Espada auditions<strong>

Aizen is watching the next and final round of the 7th Espada fighting is watching the fight between Cirucci Thunderwitch , the former 10th Espada and 105th Arrancar and Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio ,the former 6th Espada and Arrancar 103 .

All the Arrancars and Hollows gather are still in the arena within the Hidden Rain village where there are hundreds of Arrancars, and thousands of Ninjas watching the fight.

" Well then let's begin the final round ! " Aizen stated.

" This should be interesting ! " Pein replied.

" It's good to see another bunch of ants fight against each other " Baraggan stated.

" You're going down retard ! " Cirucci stated.

" Let's not play around and get serious ! " Dordoni demanded.

Dordoni uses Sonído to kick Cirucci 50 feet away but Cirucci swings her whip blade at Dordoni and knocks him through stone pillars. Cirucci then goes for a seining whirlwind whip strike that forces Dordoni to use Sonído to dodge the attacks and kicks back the blade with a powerful kick . She spins her whip like a buzzsaw and throws it at Dordoni but he dodges using Sonído and comes at her from behind and kicks her breaking a few teeth from her. Cirucci shoots a cero at Dordoni but he dodges it but Cirucci cuts his back with her blade.

" Time i end this game fast **Whirl** **Giralda**_ (Spanish for Weather Vane) " _Dordoni chanted as he releases his weapon without sheathing his sword.

" **Rip Off** **Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow _)" Cirucci chanted as large wings sprout from Cirucci's back.

Dordoni launches his bird like wind creatures at Cirucci while Cirucci shoots all ten of her feathers at Dordoni who counter with 12 wind tendrils which are shred up by the blades. Dordoni dodges the attacks and fires 20 Bala blast which are negated by the feathers vibration power.

" **Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades) _" Cirucci chanted as all her feathers glow with spiritual energy similar to a Cero.

" **Torbellino Cero **(_Spanish for Whirlwind cero _) " Dordoni chanted as he fires a powerful wind Cero that clashes with Cirucci's blast and creates a very large explosion. Cirucci falls to the ground badly injured while Dordoni is mildly injured.

" Winner is Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. He is now in the position of the 7th Espada" Aizen stated as he is then met by a tattooist who removes the tattoo within his chest and is now an Espada again.

" Yes, Yes I'm an Espada again. I'm finally standing at the top again " Dordoni chanted happily.

**(A/N:Review Fave and Subscribe.)**


	16. The Legacy of Chiyo

**Bleach Shippūden 15: A Miraculous Sacrificial Power,The Legacy of Chiyo !**

**(A/N: Chiyo uses her ultimate Jutsu in a attempt to bring back Sakura, will Sakura be brought back to life?)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Tsunade is crying on her desk when a guy comes in to take Tsunade's money.

" Sorry lady Tsunade, the winning ticket was a mistake made by the machines, you didn't really win " the guy said.

" I didn't ? " Tsunade said .

" Yeah big mistake, i'll be taking the money " said the young guy.

" Please take it ! " Tsunade stated making the guy confused as he takes the money walks in to deliver Tsunade some tea only for Tsunade to rush to Shizune and hug her frantically.

" Hey Tsunade, i brought you some team to make you.. " Shizune said but was cut off mid sentence and hugged by Tsunade.

" Shizune, Sakura is alive, she's alive ! " Tsunade shouted.

" What are you talking about ? " Shizune asked Tsunade.

" I didn't win the lottery. That means that Sakura is fine " Tsunade replied .

" Okay Tsunade, you need to lay off drinking for a while " Shizune stated hugging Tsunade.

" Maybe we should go to my hot springs together " Tsunade said to her.

" Okay Lady Tsunade ! " Shizune replied walking with her.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles north of Sunagakure<strong>

Chiyo is healing Sakura with her **Kishō Tensei** (己生転生_Reanimation Jutsu_) but her Chakra has been severely restrained by her battle with Mayuri. She is running low on Chakra.

" Damn...I'm running out of Chakra, this is bad, i can't complete this Jutsu " Chiyo said as the Chakra in her body weakens.

Naruto then walks towards her and goes to aid then opens his palms to Chiyo." Please use my Chakra ! If i give it it, you can do it right granny? Sakura is my best friend , more importantly she's.."

" Don't say too much, you need to save your strength and give me your energy right now. I'm glad that someone like you exist in this Shinobi world we foolish old people created. Everything i've even done was a now ,at the end, it looks like i would finally be able to do the right thing . Sunagakure and Konoha... Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day " Chiyo stated as Naruto channels his Chakra through Chiyo and they begin the healing process of Sakura.

" How were things back in your days ? " Naruto asked.

" Allow me to explain to you my past ! " Chiyo replied to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>72-73 Years ago<strong>

**Chiyo's POV.**

I was born within a small tribe of puppeteers 9 years before the establishment of Sunagakure and the formation of the 5 great Shinobi Nations. My father was Monzaemon Chikamatsu who was the inventor of the art of puppetry. Originally he used puppets as a source of entertainment, Chikamatsu worked diligently with several shinobi to convert the talent into an unique form of combat. Eventually, he created the Puppet Technique, in which Chakra strings are used to control puppets.

Our Clan feud with the Suna tribe which were experts who could manipulate sand and wind base Jutsu. My mother was from the Suna tribe and was offered by the Suna clan elder to marry my father to establish peace and unity between the two tribes. My mother died at childbirth giving birth to my brother Ebizo a year later.

**64 Years ago**

I remember the day that Sunagakure was founded and the system of government was made and we first appointed The first Kazekage. It was the founding of Konohagakure which made the new era of Shinobi father served as the First Kazekage. Me and Ebizo were one of the first to ever attend the Ninja Academy within the Sunagakure .

" First test would be the shuriken test " the teacher said as i stepped up and threw shuriken with ease, each of them hitting their target perfectly .

" Great job hitting all the marks Chiyo, you are a natural gifted genius when it comes to shuriken throwing " the teacher said to me impressed with me and Ebizo blitzed through the Ninja Academy within the first year and made the rank of Genin at age 10.

**62 Years ago Land of Fire**

Events within Sunagakure changed as the First Kazekage was concerned that the Hidden Konoha was growing too powerful and seeked to take the 9 Tails from them. Me and Ebizo were Chūnin who were sent on a mission with our father to take away the Tailed Beast from Konoha.

" Dad , i can't believe we are on a mission together " i told my dad.

" Our job is to protect the Tailed Beast, you guys have grown very powerful at such a young age. You are the definition of geniuses " he said to us as we went into our first mission. I was able to use my Puppet Jutsu which i mastered to easily dispatch 50 Leaf Chūnin in battle. We then encountered an enemy team of 20 Jōunin approaching us.

" There are enemies nearby, get out of here both of you " my dad said to me.

" But we can't leave you here alone ! " Ebizo said.

" Yeah we are not leaving this area ! " i said protesting the idea of Abandoning our dad.

" Do it, you guys must live on and carrying the legacy of the Chikamatsu clan " my dad replied telling us to leave. We flee the battlefield. We left him to go to get backup. By the time we arrived back at the battle site, we saw nothing but pure destruction. My father was dying in front of my was killed in battle by multiple hits with kunai and Jutsu attacks but he killed over 10 Jōunin single handedly with his Chikamatsu's 10 Puppets.

" Father, father FATHER ! " i shouted as i fall into despair and cursed the leaf for the death of my father.

**59 Years ago**

3 years have past since our father died in battle protecting both of us in battle. I was able to develop the power needed to become a Jōunin at age 14 and i was the first to form the Medical Ninja corp in Sunagakure . Ever since my father died , i tried hard to make sure none of my fellow sand Ninja fall in battle in front of my age i looked much how Sakura does now.

" Sister, we have more injured and sick soldiers from the front lines of the battlefield within the Land of Rain " Ebizo said to me.

" Fine then ! " i said joyfully as i heal all the injured and sick from the battlefields. Then i was met by the First Kazekage himself.

" We have an important mission for you lady Chiyo and you Ebizo " the first Kazekage said to me.

" What is the mission ? " i asked the Kage.

" Troops are being overwhelmed within the frontlines of the Land of Rain, we need your help " he asked me as we head out of the battlefield.

We arrived at the scene to see that a powerful Jōunin was in was a young lad with short blond hair and he wore a respirator with only a single cartridge instead of two and was bare-chested, wearing only the lower section of his wetsuit-like clothing, complemented by a pair of dark gloves covering his hands.

" Who are you and what did you do to my men ?" i shouted at him.

" I'm Hanzō of the Hidden Rain Village " he replied as he comes at me with his kusarigama .I took out my puppets and we engaged in a long fight, however he was too powerful for me or my brother to take on and his poison overwhelmed me . I struggled to get back up.

" Why can't i move my body ? " i said to him.

" It's because of the Black Salamanders poison that i even covered my weapons with, you will die in two days after suffering the worst pain in your life." Hanzō said to me.

" Why haven't you finished us off yet ? " Ebizo asked us.

" Because you guys provided an excellent fight, I i hope to fight you again . For now on, you're known as the Honoured Siblings " Hanzō said to us as he gave us the Antidote and left .

" Why call us that ?" Ebizo asked him.

" For being the only ones to survive my attacks, i would spare your lives " Hanzō said to us as he leaves with his Salamander.

We arrived back at the area to report the disaster that we encountered back within the Hidden Rain ,Land of wind Border.

" The mission was a failure, none of the troops could be saved .The enemy poisons were too strong for us" i said to the Kage.

" The Rain Village has alot more formidable Ninjas than i thought " the First Kazekage said to us.

" They used powerful poisons to take out hundreds of our men in one battle. It's best we start working on poisons to effectively fight off invaders and turn the tide of the war " i said to the Kazekage.

" Very well then . I would leave you in charge of developing poisons for assaults " the first responded.

It was that battle with Hanzō that helped me develop the skills to counter poisons and create powerful poisons which would be helpful in the upcoming battle against the Konoha invasion attempt the following year.

**58 Years ago**

The Village is attacked by hundreds of invading Shinobi forces who were lead by the Second Hokage. Me and Ebizo were on the frontlines when we fought Konoha's most elite team Team Tobirama. Ebizo fought a young Danzō while i fought a young Hiruzen who would become the Third Hokage a week later.

" We're here to take the One Tails back ! " Hiruzen said to me.

" We won't let you take our Village's weapon without a fight " i replied as i take out my puppets to attack Hiruzen . Meanwhile the two Kages continue the fight with each other. The second Hokage was using his powerful Water Jutsu while the First Kazekage used his powerful sand and wind base.

Meanwhile me and Hiruzen engaged in battle with each was a tough fight and his physical power was overwhelming, even by the level of a Jōunin however i was able to gain and edge by using a new poison that defeated the mighty Hiruzen. He was saved from death due to a skilled healer by the name of Koharu Utatane . My poisons still paled compared to Hanzō's powerful Salamander poisons. I was going to kill the woman but then we saw the First Kazekage fall to his death . He was killed in battle protecting the village from Konoha by the Second Hokage's legendary **Raijin no Ken** (雷神の剣_Sword of the Thunder God_).

" No the first Kazekage ! " i shouted as i see him fall in battle. Hiruzen and his team leave with an injured second Hokage out of the village with only their group surviving the invasion . I was too exhausted from my battle with pursue them .

A week later, it was revealed that the Second Hokage was killed in battle by 20 elite Cloud Ninja, known as the Kinkaku Force 3 days ago on there way back to the Hidden Konoha and that man i fought became the Hokage of the village. After the death of the First Kazekage and Second Hokage, the war ended with none of the 5 great nations gaining anything. However i seeked revenge against Konoha. The Second Kazekage took power and control of the wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

" Why are we quitting ? We need to take revenge for what those bastards did to us " i said to the new Kage.

" We can't afford to attack again, our village and country has token serve damage, we need to focus on reconstructing this village and try to rebuild ties with other nations " he replied.

" Fuck the other nations, they did nothing other than attack this country .They are them, and we are us! True alliances are nothing more than pipe dreams .They would pay for killing my father and the first Kazekage " i said to him as i walked out of the room. It was that moment that i met my first love of my live was a tall dark skin man with cornrow hair who had a strong muscular body.

" I know how you feel ,Those Konoha bastards killed my father in battle Especially that damned Second Hokage" he said to me.

" It's a good thing that bastard got was coming to him by the Second Raikage " i said to him.

" My name is Hiruko . I heard about your feats Chiyo and i was hoping i get to know you better. Like you i'm a Jōunin as well " he said to me

" Fine, i would love to get to know you better" i said to him.

That is how things went. Me and Hiruko became close friends with each other and we developed romantic feelings for each other .We then started to fall in love with each other.

**56 years ago**

Me and Hiruko were happily in love with each other. We shared alot in common including our hatred for the Hidden Konoha for taking both our fathers from us. The entire village was able to fully recover from the battle from the first Kazekage and the Second Hokage which leveled nearly all the village and the devastation of the entire country caused by the first war. Hiruko was great shinobi know for his vast strength and power and unparalleled control of the Wind element Chakra.

It was a nice summer night when he made the proposal to me to marry me.

" Chiyo i have been thinking about this for a while but i can't dance around this for very long. Chiyo, would you marry me " he said to me.

" Sure, i would be glad to take your hand in marriage " i replied to him as i kissed him and took his proposal ring.

We went together and kissed each other in the mouth. 3 months went by and we got married within the Suna park. 200 guests arrived at thew village and the weeding was held with the utmost importance in my life.

" Chiyo would you take Hiruko as your husband ? " the priest asked me.

" I do ! " i replied with happiness.

" Hiruko, would you take Chiyo as your wife ? " the priest asked him.

" I do ! " Hiruko replied.

" Now i pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the wife " the priest said to us as me and Hiruko kissed each other and then walked out of the altar, it was the happiest day of my life.

**55 Years ago**

9 months have passed. I was giving birth to a beautiful baby child .After a long and painful process of conception .I gave birth to my only son Ohako who was a beautiful child.

" Congratulations it's a healthy baby boy ! " said the doctor .

" Good, hopefully he grows up to be as handsome as his father " i said to Hiruko.

" What do you want to name your child " my brother said to me.

" What about Ohako ? " my husband asked me .

" Fine that sounds like a lovely name ! " i said to my husband as i go to hug him.

" Ohako, i'm glad to finally meet you ! " i said to my newborn son.

**52 years ago**

It was a great 3 years with both of us living in peace times however we were soon invaded by Iwakagure who was at the time under the control of Mū ,The Second Tsuchikage. Me and my Husband were sent onto the battlefield to fight off the invasion within Ishigakure within the Land of Mountains which is bordered between the Land of Wind and Land of Earth and bordered west with the Land of Canyons. I led the medical division and my Husband led the assault division while my brother Ebizo leading the newly formed intelligence organization based on the Leaf's ANBU and was the intelligence commander and on the side of the Second Kazekage.

" The enemy is not too far from us ! " my husband said to me.

" That opportunistic bastard Mū is trying to take full advantage of any post-war situation to assure the dominance of Iwagakure" the Second Kazekage said to us.

" This country was hit hardest by the First Shinobi World War, we were virtually wiped out by Konoha and the economic depression and reconstruction has left our country vulnerable to that douchebag Second Tsuchikage " i said to them.

" We would need to repel the invasion force with nothing but brute force " Hiruko said to me.

" Indeed , i have assembled the newly formed Intelligence division " Ebizo said to us.

We then encounter the infantry of 10,000 troops at the center of the city with Mū standing on command .

" Second Kazekage it seems you already know about the armistice treaty, i'm here to claim this land and unless you want a total war between villages, it's best you surrender this land " Mū stated.

" Not going to happen , we won't allow you to launch a surprise attack on Sunagakure . The treaty only states that if any of the 5 great Nations were attacked or if we try to pursue the tailed best again would a second world war break out " he pointed out to Mū.

" True, still ,you think you can possibly defeat me ? If you wish to maintain your existence ,it''s best you let us capture this village " he said to us.

" Not a chance ! " the Second Kazekage replied.

" Very well then, it's time we fight to see who gets this land ! " Mū said as he commands his troops of 10,000 to fight our small 1,000 troop army. However the forces he had were merely grunts and only Genin to Chūnin level so we were able to prevail despite the gap in numbers by using the gap in power between Mū's forces and our forces thanks to the more experienced and battle hardened Ninjas like my and my brother.

Ebizo revealed his new weapon , the **Fūjin no Idaina Ken** (風神の偉大な剣 _Mighty Sword of the Wind God_ ) a weapon he based on the Second Hokages legendary** Raijin no Ken**(雷神の剣_Sword of the Thunder God_).While it's power paled in comparison to the real deal , it still had enough power to easily cut through buildings and killed 1,000 Iwakaguire Ninjas.

I revealed my brand new poisons which were much stronger and more effective, combining that with puppets, i was able to wipe out thousands more with the deadly poison which killed them in leading the most advance medical division and being the best healer in the world at the time, i was able to greatly help out with the assault.

Hiruko used his powerful wind based attacks to wipe out thousands more created a tornado so huge that he destroyed half the village alone with one attack, the tornado completely and utterly destroyed reinforced concrete walls and buildings and left nothing of the city.

The rest of our forces finished off the remaining several thousand grunts and we aided the teams with our powerful attacks. We only lost 200 men while we virtually wiped out the enemy forces to the point only the Tsuchikage himself was standing in the middle of the wrecked city.

" Not bad, you managed to wipe out most of my men with your elite Sand Ninjas are far more talented than i thought " Mū said.

" Thank you, they were trained under the teachings of the first Kazekage and Monzaemon Chikamatsu" the Second Kazekage replied.

" Not bad, but i only just got started " Mū retorted.

He the destruction was only getting started. I then see the Tsuchikage and the Kazekage who had been fighting from a distance for a while beginning to launch a nasty assault against each other with the Tsuchikage getting the edge by vanishing beyond one's sight and was able to exploit that to push our Kazekge to the brink of Kazekage then was hit by a powerful explosion that leveled the entire city with one was too badly wounded to fight back.

" It seems that the end is near Kazekage, time to end this " Mū said as he charges up a Chakra sphere.

" Kazekage !" i shouted as i see the Kazekage about to die from the attack as the sphere expanded into a large 20 diameter cube and a large explosion occurs within the area. I then saw Hiruko with half his body blasted off with the left side of his body saved the Kazekage from Mū's dust release.

" Hiruko, HIRUKO ! " i shouted as i rush to his aid.

" He took the hit for the Kazekage ! " my brother said shocked to see the guy alive.

" Why? Why did you do it ? " i asked him.

" I did it for Sunagakure ,sorry Chiyo i won't be able to be with you anymore " he said as he drops to the floor dead. I rush to desperately heal him but result was futile, half his internal organs were completely annihilated and turned to dust.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" i shouted crying in despair seeing my husband dead.

"You bastard " Ebizo shouted as he manages to use his** Fūjin Noidaina ken** (風神の偉大な剣 _Mighty Sword of the Wind God_) to cut Mū across the chest. I attacked with range against a weakened Mū launching a fierce strike against him and poisoning him then the Second Kazekage used the last of his power to severely injure Mū and force him back . Iwakagure forces came to aid him but he called it off given he didn't want to risk death.

The next day , i attended the funeral of my husband who i was married to for 4 years and i was widowed for a long time. There were days i wanted to commit suicide but i didn't do it because i had a son to raise by next day my son Ohako uttered his first sentence .

" Mommy where's daddy ? " he said to me .

" He's on a mission and won't be back for a while " i replied to the young child.

I stood distant from dating people and then one night that my father was trying to develop a Jutsu that can bring a puppet to life and bring people back from the dead. I worked hard for the next 2 years to develop the Jutsu in my desperate attempt to bring back my husband from the dead. While i did that, i created a puppet version of Hiruko that had his exact likeness and even wears his mask. I created the puppet to fill in the void of emptiness out of the corpse hoping to bring back my husband from the dead in a body of a puppet.

**50 Years ago**

I worked tirelessly for the next 2 years to develop the Jutsu needed to bring back the dead. I worked tirelessly to develop this i completed the Jutsu , i attempted to revive my the time i formed the Puppet Brigade to help defend Sunagakure in case of invaders.

" Here goes nothing ! " i said to myself as i charge up my Chakra and use it " **Kishō Tensei** (己生転生_Reanimation Jutsu_)" i said as i used my Chakra to heal Hiruko. I used up nearly all my Chakra and i was on the brink of death. It failed to bring him back from the dead.

I was then saved by Ebizo who saw me at near death last second and i was taken to the hospital where i spent 3 months in a coma. I woke up seeing my brother and son.

" Mommy you're alive ! " my son said to me.

" Sister, you finally woke up ! " my brother said to me.

" Ebizo, how long was out cold ? " i asked him.

" 3 months my sister , you had everyone worried sick " Eibzo told me.

" I'm sorry , it must of been when i attempted to bring back my husband " i said to him.

" Mommy, please don't kill yourself to bring daddy back" my son said to me.

" How did you find out about your dad's death ? " i asked him.

" I had no choice but to tell him sister please forgive me ! " Ebizo said in apologetic tone.

" That's alright brother , it was about time he would learn about the death of his dad. I just have to try again " i said to him but then the Second Kazekage came to me to talk to me.

" You won't to such a thing. That Jutsu is placed under** Kinjutsu **(禁術_;Forbidden Techniques_) " he said to me.

" What? Why are you doing this ? " i asked him.

" That Jutsu is too dangerous for any human to do. Your Jutsu falls under two major violations. It violates the Laws of Nature and does extreme harm to oneself " The Second Kazekage said to me.

" What kind of harm ? " i asked him.

" You were lucky that you didn't fully prefect the Jutsu, if you went through successfully, it would successfully bring back your husband however the price you pay Chiyo is your own life " Ebizo said to me.

" What ? " i said shocked at what i heard.

" You were so badly drained of your life-force that it took the best doctors of this village 3 months to fully recover your Chakra" the Second Kazekage said to me.

" I did thousands of test runs on puppets and it bring them to life moving like human beings, how could it fail when i came so close? " i said to him.

" Because a puppet unlike a human has no soul, injecting your spiritual energy to it wouldn't drain away your own spiritual energy. For that reason is why i'm banning that poses too much of a risk to your health and you are forbidden to teach anyone this secret technique. You can use it to bring puppets to life but you can't use it for any experiments on human beings " he said to me.

" So there's no hope for me bringing my husband back from the dead ? " i said to him.

" I wish there was a way we can without sacrificing any lives but i'm afraid even you lack the ability to do might be stronger than normal humans but we are still human, you can't remove the boundary set by gods no matter how powerful you are " my brother said to me.

" I just wanted to bring back the husband i loved with all my heart " i said to them crying, The Second Kazekage comes to comfort me .

" I don't blame you, if anything i owe your husband my life. He saved me from death so that Sunagakure could recover and grow he not did that, i would be dead and Suna would cease to exist, he knew the fate that awaited him and did it to protect the future generations like your son " he said to me.

" Also consider how selfish it would be to bring back one person you love while hundreds die everyday including innocent children ,especially if you can't even be together given you would be dead " he said to me.

" I guess i have to find a way to move on do i ! " i said to them realizing how selfish my wishes where wasting time trying to bring back one person.

" You need to place you future on your son Ohako and move on , please do this for your husband who died protecting the future of Sunagakure " the Second Kazekage said to me.

**42 years ago**

My son turned just 13 and was already a then recently became a Medical Ninja and a talented one.

" Mom how did i do ? " he said after healing a fish within 3 minutes time.

" Excellent job son, you would one day be the best healer in the world " i told him as i go to hug him.

Suddenly we got a patient who was badly injured in battle defending the border from invading Kusakagure Ninja trying to steal the One Tails from was a handsome young man who had short brown spiky hair and white skin. I healed him up and asked about him.

" Who are you ? What happened to you ? " i said to him.

" My team was ambushed by Kusakagure Ninja trying to obtain the Shukaku " he replied to me.

" Don't worry , i'll help you out . Who are you ? You're a medical Ninja judging by your uniform " i asked him as i healed him up and asked him a question "

" My name is Kagero , i'm a medical Ninja Jounin who was recently promoted " he said to me.

" Nice to meet you ,my name is Lady Chiyo ! " i said to him.

Thus began my second chapter of love. We became good friends , he also lost his family to Konoha and was dedicated to village at all became more than friends after spending 3 years together,we fell madly in love with each married once again after 3 years of dating and romantic interaction with each other .

**38 Years ago**

I was 35 years old living with my second husband Kagero and we were happily formed the intelligence organization based on the Leaf's ANBU and was the intelligence commander.I on the other hand was the worlds best healer who has healed hundreds of people and have developed poisons that can rival that of Hanzō's powerful Salamander poison. . Kagero was a Jōunin who was part of the Medical Division and we went on missions together. He trained my son to become a talented Shinobi who excelled in Medical Ninjutsu and was recently promoted Jōunin.

" Mom , i was just promoted to a Jōunin today ! " Ohako said to me who was happy at his promotion.

" I'm very proud of you son , you are really carrying on the family legacy " i told him hugging him.

" I also have a girlfriend too ! " he said to me.

" You do huh? Who's the lucky gal ? " i asked him.

" It's my childhood friend Nastui " Ohako replied to me.

" Let's celebrate your success with a family dinner " i said to my son but then i got bad news from the frontlines.

" We're under attack. We have 30,000 Shinobi's from Konoha invading the Land of Wind " the soldier said to me.

" What ? " i said to him.

" We also have 10,000 troops from the Land of Rain , and the Villager Leader Danzō attacking the troops again " the soldier said to me.

" Damn it , Leave this to me. Get Ebizo to assemble the forces there,i'll go ahead and deal with the threat " i replied as i headed out to the battlefield. I arrived within the battlefield where there was a large castle town where the Leaf Shinobi were using as a stronghold against the Sand and Rain village troops. Hanzō already left when i arrived at the scene so i didn't get to fight him however i had over 20 years more experience and developed a cure for the poison. However they were overwhelmed by the Sand Shinobi and Konoha Ninja out to keep the castle they captured from the Land of Fire.

" Lady Chiyo , we can't move ! " said one soldier as hundreds lie on the ground badly poisoned already. I managed to heal virtually all of them.

" What happened here ? " i asked him.

" They took over the castle, Konoha has the castle and then to make it worse Hanzō's men came and poisoned most of the area. The Ninja have retreated into the castle and are barraging us with a rain of kunai " said a grunt soldier.

" I'll see what i can do against them ! " i said to them as i use my puppets to go and attack from a distance but they were hit by a large amount of projectiles including Fireball Jutsus and they were destroyed.

" It's no use , not even the Puppet Brigade you recently formed could breach there .They are using Fireball Jutsus to stop aerial attacks and used Earth Jutsus to set up walls and traps " said one of the soldiers.

" Our leader Kagero has fallen in battle ! " he said as the words sunk into me like stone.

" No, no NOO! " i said as i rush towards his fallen bloodied was severely burnt by fire launched from the Jōunin's inside the castle.

" Damn you Konoha ! DAMN YOU ALL ! " i replied shouting as i take out a scroll and summon the Chikamatsu's 10 Puppets. This was the first time use these puppets in battle. and the last time i ever used it. Not only was the castle i was trying to get back leveled completely as well as the town which was a sacred temple, i look around the ruins and found a young boy badly mutilated by the rampage cause widespread destruction to the area.

" We did it Chiyo, you took out the enemy but you are in serious trouble for smashing up that castle and the town around it " said one of the puppeteers.

" I can't use these puppets ever again ! " i said looking at the young boy. His body was so heavily mutilated that it was beyond recognition. His internal organs while eviscerated and were hanging out of face was gone with chunks of brain and fat covering the heart was on the floor beating with blood covering the ground he lied in his arms were cut into three with his right hand scattered 100 feet from the main body. His clothes and lower body was mostly burned off.

" There were innocents inside that building ? " said a man.

" This is the only thing left to remember him by " i said as i looked at the necklace.

" That necklace, it's one of the rarest gems in the world, you can buy three mountains of gold with this, we could be rich " said a puppeteer.

" Leave it, that's an order. It's best we leave it there so they can at least recognize the kids body " i told them.

I was able to successfully leave all my comrades and single handedly wipe out hundreds of Leaf Ninja but a devastating cost of an innocent child's life. It was later revealed to be the grandson of the First Hokage which caused further tensions to flare into total war where the Land of wind was constantly attacked by Konoha's forces from the Land of Fire however thanks to my powerful poisons and the puppet brigade, we were able to successfully defeat all invaders.

**33 Years ago**

The war has dragged on for 5 years and was in the middle of the war. Me and Hanzō fought at least 3 times when he attempted to break into Sunagakure but i fought and countered his poisons however he grew so strong that i was always be taken in one blow against son Ohako and my daughter in law Nastui had their child which they named Sasori .They settled down and only went on missions on rare occasions and spent time with her son. It seemed like Sunagakure was going to win this war, we have captured the Land of Rivers which we used as a launchpad strike against Konoha however the tide began to turn in the war.

" Lady Chiyo, there is a major invasion force being led by Konoha into the Land of Wind " Ebzio said to me.

" What ? " impossible, we have thousands of troops stationed there and besides no matter how powerful the forces are The poison should be driving them can they break through the front lines so easily? " i asked him.

" What if the enemy found out the secrets to your poisons ? " my brother asked me.

" It's impossible, these poisons were designed so there can't be cured by any form of poison are entirely complex, it would take 20 years for anyone to come close to making an antidote " i replied to him.

" Well it must be the case, The Konoha was unable to break through the Land of Rivers line for the last 5 years now we had reports that in just weeks that thousands of troops were wiped out by a small scouting party" Ebizo said to me.

" I got to investigate this situation ! " i said as i rush to the battlefield with 20 members of my puppet brigade behind me.

I arrived within the outskirts of the Land of Wind where i see the battlefield filled with my poison gas but there were Konoha troops fighting against the Sand Ninja who were launching weapons made of my poison from kunai, bombs and catapults .

" What's the situation ? " i asked the troops on the frontlines.

" We are being hit by overwhelming force, the enemies have developed an immunity to our poisons " said the young grunt who was then hit by a kunai that easily rips through a solid rock and destroys it. I then got a glimpse of the commander who was responsible for the massive advance of Konoha troops.

" Who are you ? " i said to the woman.

The woman stood at the height of an average woman but had massively large boobs. She was beautiful with light brown eyes and blonde hair. It is waist-length and usually tied into two loose ponytails with shoulder-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She wore a blue jacket with a short white shirt, a red apron skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnet shorts underneath as well as a fishnet shirt.

" Tsunade of the Medical Division ! I assume you made these poisons ,well they're all gone " she said to me as she held the antidote. I then see a slug on her left shoulder. I then see hundreds of the slugs healing the injured troops with ease.

" What the hell are you doing ? How are you undoing my poisons ? " i asked her.

" I researched your poisons in battle when you poisoned my comrade Jiraiya over a year was a tough process but i finally was able to fully counter your poisons.I injected the antidote into Katsuyu and used my Chakra to divide the summon into thousands of small slugs that heal an enormous number of people at the same time even if i'm very far away from allowed me to spread the resistance to your poison " she replied gloating.

" You bitch, you will die here where you stand " i shouted in anger as i go to attack her with a kunai but she easily catches the bladed tip barehanded " Impossible you caught the blade bare handed " i said shocked at her might.

" You think just because i was a Medical Ninja that i was some weak pushover ? Think again " She said as she uses one finger to slam me through several piles of rocks. I get back up shocked at her raw strength.

" Where did you get such raw power and strength ? " i asked her.

" Years of training under the Third Hokage ! " that bitch replied with a cocky tone.

" Try this you bitch ! **Burēdo Happakō Dengeno**( 剣発破工電源を _Blade Blaster Storm_) " i chanted as i summon millions of exploding blades to hit that bitch but she blocks the blast using Chakra to shield herself. She then appears behind me and goes to attack me but i dodge the attack and summon several puppets to attack Tsunade but she easily smashes the puppets with ease with her bare hands.

" Come on is this the legendary Chiyo i heard , you're barely on the same league as me " Tsunade taunted.

" I haven't even begun to fight yet bitch . **Kugutsu: Hiruko **" i chanted as i released my puppet of my husband that i made from my husbands body.I added an extendable iron tail for combat .

" What an impressive machine, however i doubt it can keep up with my power " Tsunade said as she dodges Hiruko's iron tail attacks with Shunshin. I controlled the puppet and have it fire poison senbon. She takes out her kunai and cuts the tail with immense strength.

" Time to get serious ! " i shouted as i have the puppet shoot a cloud of poison at Tsunade but she was able to counter with an exploding age that hits the head of the puppet damaging it .She then leaps in the air and goes for a kick.

" **Tsūtenkyaku** (痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain ) " _She shouted as she kicks down the puppet and creates a massive 1,000 foot crater in the ground that completely destroys my Hiruko puppet with one kick.

" You're pretty weak for someone who is on the level of a Jōunin, how disappointing, you're already out of puppets " she said arrogantly taunted me.

" I have no choice but to rely on this Jutsu again. **Shirohigi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū** (白秘技・十機近松の集_Secret White Move:Chikamatsu's 10 Puppets_)" i chanted as the puppets emerge out of the scroll and attack Tsunade. I was able to push her into her absolute limit. However she managed to gain the underhand by using her full power strike on me. In one punch i lost my right arm and was fatally wounded from her fist smashed 1,000 feet into a nearby small mountain and was crushed nearly to death by the collapsed mountain. I managed however to severely injure her and destroy half her troops while hitting her with my strongest poison. Little did i know is that she survived and she began campaigns with her teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru to take away our territory and she helped greatly Tsunade was the reason Konoha won the war.

**30 Years ago**

The war was going bad for us. Since that Slug princess defeated me in combat, she became the talk of the world. Constantly countering every new poison i made and further wiping out my not for the puppet brigade that i formed, we would've lost a long time ago.

The Legendary Sannin made there name when they fought Hanzō a year after i fought that slug princess .They actually came close to beating him out of everyone who had fought him in both Sunagakure and Konoha. Jiraiya stood within Amegakure for 3 years occupying the warzone.

The White Fang killed my son in battle as well as his wife both who were going on a mission .They were attempting to aid wounded soldiers on the border when they were wiped out by that dreadful White Fang.

" The Second Kazekage was killed in battle and worse yet so was you daughter in law and son" said a random grunt.

" N-No!No , NO, NO ! CURSE YOU , KONOHA'S WHITE FANG ! " i shouted with anger and sorrow as tears drip out my eyes. The village was thrown into darkness and chaos from the event. In one swoop, Konoha destroyed our villages morale. Me and my brother attended the funeral of my son and my daughter in law and within the same day i went to adopt was only 9 years old, he couldn't live by himself.

" Grandma Chiyo! Are mommy and Daddy back ? " Sasori asked me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that moment that his parents died in battle " Not Yet ? "

" Well, uh ,your parents suddenly got a brand new mission ! It'll be a little longer before they can come home. Don't worry ,we'll wait together until we hear when they're coming just be patient Sasori " i told him as i left the room.

The next day i walked upstairs after talking to my brother to see my grandson making his first learning the art of puppetry, Sasori created puppets with their likeness, in the hopes that doing so would help him feel loved.

" What did you make Sasori ? " i asked him.

" I made these puppets so they can be my mommy and daddy while my real parents are gone on a mission " he replied to me with such an innocent look on his face.

" Sasori , you're a great puppet builder ! " i told him

**26 years ago**

The war came to an end. Sunagakure was virtually wiped out by the attacks from Iwakagure, Amegakure and Konoha which attacked Sunagakure on a daily basis and we had to repeatedly fight off assaults for the sides however it was Konoha who took the glory once again.

When they wiped out thousands of war ended with the death of the Second Kazekage would was killed in battle by the White Fang of Konoha . That wasn't the only tragedy that befell on Sunagakure .

Me and Sasori bonded with each other for a while and i constantly helped him build puppets. Sasori created many ingenious puppets and great became so good that even my skills seemed to pale by comparison. That one night i met with my brother to talk with him.

" How long do you then to lie to him like that ?" Ebizo asked me.

" He's only 9 , it's too soon to tell him the truth of how cruel this world really is . We lost our father, i lost my husband and now my son and my daughter in law and we lost two Kazekages in both wars " i said to him.

" What do we do now? We are highly vulnerable to invading forces .We took the most losses in the war thanks to the White Fang and the Sannin " he told me.

" Part of me wants revenge for what they done but i realized that i'm not getting any revenge. The Sannin have long surpassed even my power and each of them alone could be Hokage and the White Fang is even more powerful than that given he defeated the Second Kazekage. Since i lost my right arm to that dreaded Slug princess Tsunade, my powers have weakened along with old age. Besides Sasori needs me , i have very little time to do missions anymore" i replied to him.

" We're already past our prime, Sasori is a true skills could one day surpass that of our father " he told me.

I met him one night playing with the Hiruko puppet i kept within my closet and he was playing with it.

" Son what are you doing with my puppet ? " i asked him.

" This puppet is really cool ! " he said to me.

" That puppet was based on your late grandfather Hiruko " i told him.

" What was he like ? " he asked me.

" He was a hero who died for this village protecting the Kage, he loved this village more than anything else " i said to him.

" Mommy, can i keep this puppet ? " he asked me.

" Sure, you seem to like this puppet alot, you can keep it Sasori " i said to him.

**20 years ago**

Alot of time has passed since the end of the Second Shinobi World . The Third Kazekage came to power a year after the death of the Second Kazekage. He was the most powerful Kage Sunagakure ever had. He helped fend of the many attackers that attacked Sunagakure which was undergoing major reconstruction from the wars it had to endure. Me and Sasori bonded deeply and i eventually told him the truth of what really happened to his mother. One day i see my grandson leaving the Village.

" Where are you going ? " i asked him.

" I'm leaving the village ! " he replied to me.

" Why ? " i asked him.

" I want to see the world and create fine artwork , i want to search for my purpose in life " he said to me.

" Please come back Sasori, promise me that you would return to this village one day " i told him as he takes his puppets within him.

I walked away thinking that Sasori was going on a journey and he would return but he never returned and i never saw him again. He also left behind his parent puppets which made it clear that he was a kid not sure of his existence and is going on a journey to explore himself. A few days later the Third Kazekage disappeared from the was rumored that he was kidnapped by village became desperate, doing everything they could to find the truth.

" We can't find the Third Kazekage ! " Ebizo said after searching for a full week for him.

" It must be Konoha's doing , that damn White Fang must of done this! We can't just sit here and let Konoha attack us killed two Kages in the past and burned down Sunagakure. It 's time we get revenge on them " i shouted as we mobilized for war.

The Fourth Kazekage took power a month later and launched the assault on Konoha and i hunted down the White Fang. I found out that he died 3 years ago and 3 years after the end of the Second Shinobi War. I Also learn that Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin went into exile shortly after the end of the war after her lover died. The 3rd Shinobi war dragged on a short 3 years but it brought further bloodshed.

One day me and Ebizo along with a team head to the neighboring country The Land of Canyons which borders the Land of Wind and Land of Earth as well as the Land of Mountains where we saw hundreds and thousands of people dead and complete destruction of the village.

" This is terrible , the war has wiped out the whole village " Ebizo said to me.

" There where innocent people too ! " i said to Ebizo.

" This is terrible ! " Ebizo said as he sees hundreds of people slaughtered.

" There's not even a single survivor among the massacre .It was a complete genocide " i said to him.

" This generation of wars just continues to get worse and is no breaking the cycle of hate and death that bonds this cursed Shinobi world.

" I think it's time we hang it up , we can't continue this much longer " i said to him.

" Yeah we are already in our 50's, it's best we both just retire and stick to the affairs within the village." he replied.

**16 years ago**

I worked as the adviser to the Fourth Kazekage for a brief while.I used all my resources to find Sasori who eluded everyone for was then that i aided in the transfer of the Tailed Beast into the new Jinchūriki.

" It's small..premature from the looks of it truly be able to handle it..? " the fourth asked me.

" He is is the third child and the first comparable one. We must raise this child with great care "i told him.

" Show me my baby's face.. " the wife said to me.

" Karura! Are you alright " the Fourth Kazekage said to his wife under severe stress. I gave her the child to see it.

" What a small feeble child ! " Karura said holding the child with one hand.

" Karura's heart rate is rapidly fading fast ! " said one of the doctors.

" Do something about it ! " the Fourth Kazekage said.

" Fuck you, you bastard, this is all your fault. I never asked for the One-Tailed Shukaku to be sealed within Gaara before he was you and fuck Sunagakure. I hope my son would avenge my death and the horror i had been put through one of these days " she shouted shortly before she died on the hospital bed.

After that heart wrenching moment, we removed ourselves from the affairs of the village altogether and live in retirement in our mansion purchased by the amount of money we earned in missions and saved up in our bank account.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Chiyo finishes explaining her past.

" Why are you out to save Sakura ? " Naruto asked her.

" There aren't as many girls as chivalrous as her has the potential to surpass her teacher as a female there is a request i have for you from an old woman " Chiyo said to Naruto.

" What is it ? " Naruto asked.

" You are the only one who can understand Gaara's pain and Gaara understands your pain. Please save Gaara..And please find Sasori and give him this " Chiyo said handing Naruto a piece of paper . " Give that to Sakura for i now would live on in her thoughts. I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the world of shinobi that we foolish old people created. Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. Sunagakure and Konoha. Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day. That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned… That power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like none before you" she said before all life fad from suddenly get back up slowly as the sun sets down to the sky.

" Naruto ! I'm alive but how ? " Sakura said to herself feeling on her hands.

" Sakura ! " Naruto said charging towards her and hugging her with tears in his eyes.

" Naruto, you're hugging me too tight " Sakura replied .

" I was scared that you were really dead " Naruto said to her.

" Yeah same here, i thought i was toast myself " Sakura said as she tries to get back up.

" You shouldn't start moving around yet. Your body is still very stiff " Temari told everyone from the village arrive and see Sakura being revived by Lady Chiyo.

" She's passed out now , but she'll come around when we get back to the village.." Naruto said but Kankurō wakes up and appears behind him.

" I'm afraid she's not waking up Naruto. She used that technique " Kankurō stated.

" What Technique ? " Naruto asked.

" That Jutsu wasn't Medical Ninjutsu, it was **Tensei Ninjutsu **( 転生忍術, _Reincarnation Ninjutsu_) Lady Chiyo is Dead " Kankurō replied shocking Naruto.

" Tensei Ninjutsu ? " Tenten asked.

" Wh-What do you mean ? " Naruto asked.

" It's Ninjutsu that is the restoration of ones life that typically requires the sacrifice of another " Kankurō answered.

" No way ! " Tenten said shocked learning about that.

" As i thought !" Neji replied.

" This reincarnation technique was developed in Sunagakure by the Puppet Brigade. The user, giving their life force to the target, uses all their Chakra as an intermediary" Kankurō stated.

" Out of humane motives, Sunagakure labeled this technique as a **Kinjutsu** (禁術 _Forbidden Techniques)_immediately after its development " Baki affirmed.

" I don't know what to say, i can never think of anything to pay Chiyo back for this " Sakura stated.

" You already did. You healed Kankurō and saved Sunagakure , that's payment enough " Temari replied.

" Everyone pray for lady Chiyo ! " Baki commanded as all the people go to pray for her then all start to ceremony carry back Chiyo's body in a body bag back to Suna Cemetery where she would be buried in a special grave . Sunagakure is in depression as the team tried and failed to rescue Gaara but they succeeded at capturing the soul reapers.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person narration<strong>

The battles were a bloody mess and thus ending the long bloody day that is known as the Shinigmai Assault of the Red Rivers. The battle caused widespread destruction to the Land of Rivers. The Shinobi failed to retrieve Gaara and rescue Gaara however with the capture of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki The Shinobi gained a victory over the Shinigami but at a heavy price of the death of Lady Chiyo.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: With Chiyo dead and the Soul Society holding Gaara in custody , what would be next ? Review Fave and Subscribe.)**


	17. Aftermath of the Red Rivers Assault

**Bleach Shippūden 16:Aftermath of the Red Rivers Assault.**

**(A/N: With the Shinobi and Shinigami battles throughout the Land of Rivers finally over, what would happen next? Warning: Lemon scene around the middle.)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person Narration<strong>

Aizen and Madara behind the scenes manipulated the events to successfully pit the Shinobi world against the Soul Society by sending the 7 Tailed Beast to attempt to kill Captain Commander Yamamoto and destroy the Soul Society. The attack caused the Soul Society to retaliate by sending out Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku to kidnap the Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku Gaara. Hitsugaya and Rangiku used the Sealing glove given to him by Mayuri to capture Gaara after being overwhelmed and overpowered after a very long battle . Rangiku and Hitsugaya managed to escape to the Soul Society after defeating Kankurō in a tough battle.

To further manipulate events, Aizen injected an severely injured Kankurō with the Hollowification virus he used against the Vizards 100 years ago. He did this to test the effects of Hollowfication on powerful humans and to further increase hostilities between the Shinobi World and the Soul Society . By doing this, he managed to unite the Espadas with the Akatsukis to further increase the strength of their forces.

Team Kakashi was deployed into Sunagakure . After learning the news of Gaara's kidnapping , they rushed as fast as possible along with Temari to the village to aid in the investigation of Gara's kidnapping. That following day, Hitsugaya and his team was assigned to take a mission to attack Sunagakure and kidnap Naruto.

Before the battle began, Rukia was promoted to Lieutenant after rising concerns for the weakened Gotei 13 that was caused by Aizen's defection. Meanwhile Sakura developed a cure for Hollowfication using her masters Medical Ninjutsu skills the night before the war.

The Shinobi and Shinigami war had officially began at 10:00 A.M. earlier today . The Soul Society sent out a task force led by Toshiro Hitsugaya to find the Nine Tails and bring down Sunagakure. 3 Captains led the forces of 6 Lieutenants and 2 non Lieutenants that are Lieutenant level.

The first round of fights occurred within the Land of Wind-Land of Rivers border 400 miles from Sunagakure. Team Gai encountered Team Kenpachi and immediately engaged in combat. Gai took on the monstrously powerful Kenpachi Zaraki. Neji stood in the sidelines with Yachiru while Lee took on and defeated Ikkaku while taking serious injuries to his legs and arms and Tenten defeated Yumichika while taking serious injuries and severe Chakra exhaustion . Gai and Kenpachi clash with their full power and manage to defeat each other by piercing each other's heart.

The next fight was Kakashi vs Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya struggled to keep up with Kakashi who was able to mimic his movements and keep up with his attacks with the Sharingan but Hitsugaya exploited his ice based powers to counter the Sharingan and used his powerful ice based attack along with his Bankai pushing Kakashi to his limit but Kakashi used his new Mangekyō Sharingan to defeat Hitsugaya.

Meanwhile Sakura and Rukia engage in combat with each other. Rukia at first was able to seriously damage Sakura with her Zanpakutō but Sakura revealed her immensely powerful strength and healing Chakra and used it to overwhelm Rukia and pushed Rukia beyond her limits of her Shikai released Zanpakutō. They clash attacks for the final time with Sakura and Rukia brutally injuring each other to the point of near death.

Renji rushes to Rukia's aid after learning she was in serious trouble but he was intercepted by Temari who attacked him with furious barrage of attacks . Hisagi rushes to aid Renji but both Renji and Hisagi were overwhelmed by the brutal force of Temari. They were saved by Sajin Komamura who managed to hold her of while Renji and Hisagi escaped but at the cost of taking serious brutal injury.

Rangiku and Izuru on the way to Sunagakure were ambushed by Chiyo and were quickly overwhelmed by the powerful elder Shinobi . Before they were killed, Mayuri came to the rescue and fought off lady Chiyo and defeated her in combat while sustaining serious wounds. Mayuri trapped Chiyo so he can come back to get her for research after undergoing a serious surgery but Chiyo escaped and healed a badly wounded Sakura to near full health and power.

Naruto fought Byakuya in battle. Naruto attacked Byakuya who believed he was weak without the 9 Tails help and came close to beating him but Byakuya managed to use his superior skills to get the better of Naruto however Naruto exploded in rage unleashing the power of the 9 Tails and turned into the dreaded 4 Tails and overpowered Byakuya and went on a rampage destroying everything in his path. Neji using his combined power with Kakashi and Tenten were able to stop the rampage and hit Naruto with a sealing tag.

Gin seeing that the Hollowfication was undone used a second batch to turn Kankurō into a mindless Hollow that went on a rampage nearly destroying everything it's path and attacking Chiyo, Temari and Baki. However they all combined their attacks and with Sakura's strength and antidote was able to undo the Hollowfication.

Gin then appeared and killed Sakura with his Bankai. Sakura was revived by Chiyo's Jutsu at the cost of Chiyo's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

Naruto and his friends stand within the cemetery where they lower down Chiyo 's body within a casket. Thousands of Villagers attend the funeral of the stands at the funeral area.

" What a poor sad woman, she cared so much for this village . Don't worry Chiyo, i would keep my promise to help find Sasori once i find and help Naruto bring back Sasuke and Gaara " Sakura said to everyone.

Her brother Ebizo appeared at the scene to see her sister within the grave. Gai and Lee get up. Lee is in clutches while Gai is holding onto Kakashi both exhausted from there is covered with bandages wit his shirt gone and pants reduced to shorts. Sakura's upper body is covered in bandages covering her bra and only her pants clothes are torn and his arms are covered with bandages . Temari 's hair is down with her mesh shirt and breastplate armor exposed with a dark blue skirt covered with 's uniform is damaged and Tenten's hair is down and Kankurō is shirtless with dirt covering his face and no face paint.

" It seems that this death for her is for real now ? She used to like to pretend to be dead while fishing. She said she didn't need a grave but i thought she should have one after all, everyone say your farewells " Ebizo said to them as the entire area goes into is filled with tears in her eye while Temari walks up to Naruto.

" Naruto you really are a strange person . You have the power to change ! Chiyo was always saying that she didn't care about what happened to the youth. She wasn't the type of person to do this for Sakura " Temari said to Naruto.

" Elder Chiyo has placed the future into both of your hands. A splendid end , befitting a true Shinobi " Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura.

" Just like the Third .That's right . I really understood how she felt now " Naruto replied.

" It's just ashame that we failed to bring back Gaara, we have virtually no leads on where he might be " Sakura said with a sad tone.

" Don't be too down, we captured 2 Shinigamis who are being treated for their wounds, once they are in fine condition they would be used for questioning " Kakashi answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Suna Byōin<strong>

Hitsugaya and Byakuya are being treated by Medical Ninjas who are attaching their lost limbs and healing up the body.

" Looks like the bodies have recovered from the stress and damage " Sekka stated.

" Indeed, we need to make sure that they are alive so we can get Intel from them " Ryōkan replied.

Hitsugaya wakes up and sees that he is on a hospital bed. He sees Byakuya on the bed.

" Crap, i have been captured by the enemy. Given they have taken me to the hospital here, they plan to capture me. I need to get back my own Zanpakutō and Byakuya's Zanpakutō and get out of here with him and use the Senkaimon to get the hell out of here " Hitsugaya said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division barracks.<strong>

Mayuri observes the death of Chiyo on the screen.

" Most interesting, it seems i won't be able to get her as a test subject. How disappointing " Mayuri said to his assistant .

" What do you mean master Mayuri ? " Nemu asked him.

" That Chiyo woman's RYK level dropped from **16,000 RYK** at her max to **0 RYK. **She's done for " Mayuri answered.

" What are you going to do now Master Mayuri ? " Nemu asked .

" I would continue developing some inventions to combat these Shinobi, they are far too dangerous and cunning to be fought with brute force alone " Mayuri replied as he goes back to his lab work.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 4th division barracks<strong>

It's 8:00 P.M. Renji wakes up and tries to get out of bed but is stopped by Unohana.

" You need more rest, you too far too much damage from your battle within the Shinobi " Unohana said to him.

" I got to train to get stronger ! " Renji stated .

" You're in no condition to train, you need rest " Unohana replied.

" Is Rukia going to be alright ? " Renji asked her.

" She's fine, though she did suffer some serious life threatening injuries, it's not nearly as bad as the injuries that Kenpachi took, she will be out of action for a week, she'll be out of the hospital to walk again in a day " Unohana replied.

" How badly was she hurt ? " Renji asked.

" Her wounds were severe, her heart was pierce . Her liver looked like it was badly fractured as if someone hit it with a hammer, her main vessels around the heart were cut, her arms and legs looked like they were smashed it by blunt force as well as 3 of her ribs and an inflicted wound on the stomach looks far too precise to just be a brute assault " Unohana answered.

" What do you mean ? " Renji asked.

" It's believed that she fought a medical ninja of near Captain level fighting strength " Unohana replied.

" That explains why i got a reading of over **16,000 RYK** " Renji said.

" Not only that, one that can rival Isane in healing and your Bankai in brute strength " Unohana said to him.

" What ? That's unheard of " Renji said shocked to hear the news.

" It seems that the assailant combined Hakuda with Kidō and medical Kidō to enhance one's killing power. It's similar to my own techniques " Unohana replied.

" What do you mean Unohana ? " Renji asked her.

" It's possible that the opponent was a skilled user of Reiatsu Enhancement " Unohana answered.

" Reiatsu Enhancement ? " Renji said shocked and confused.

" It's a technique i invented that accumulates Reiatsu in your hands to boost the power of physical attacks and Zanpakutō strikes. I don't know how Aizen got access to that much less made a Shinobi capable of using it " Unohana answered.

" You don't mean that..." Renji asked but Unohana cuts him off mid sentence.

" Yes Renji, the opponent Rukia fought processed Captain level Kidō control combined with Lieutenant level strength the opponent was able to deliver both brute force and precision. Had not for you bringing her sooner, she would of died. The fact she even held out that long from her wounds is a miracle in herself. Most people would of died immediately from the blunt force and severe damage of vital organs, She's one strong woman " Unohana explained to Renji.

" Can she talk to me ? " Renji asked her.

" Let's see for yourself ! " Unohana replied as Rukia wakes up inside the hospital bed with her body covered in bandages up to her head. She managed survived her brutal fight with Sakura and is now in recovery. Renji who is also covered in bandages comes to her with terrible news.

" Renji what happened to you ? " Rukia asked.

" I was jumped by a Jōunin ! " Renji replied.

" What did you come here to tell me ?" Rukia asked him

" Byakuya Kuchiki was captured by the Shinobi " Renji replied with a grim sad tone.

" What, no that can't be true. NOOO ! " Rukia shouted as she started crying.

" I couldn't do anything to stop them, they were too powerful to be taken on besides if we tried to rescue him ,you would of died " Renji explained to his firend.

" Thanks for saving me Renji ! " Rukia said to him.

" Those bastard would pay for taking Byakuya " Renji said to her.

Meanwhile Sajin is being healed by Isane and her Medical Team who was badly injured from the has a large cut across the chest and many smaller cuts across his body from Temari's attack and is in serious condition. Isane uses her medical Kido to heal all his wounds.

" That should do it ! " Isane said.

" That was fast ! " Sajin replied.

" You should rest for a while so you don't open up your wounds, sorry it took so long to help you. We had so many patients at once that we had to save you for last " Isane said to him.

" Not to worry, as long as Renji and Hisagi made it out okay, i'm fine " Sajin replied.

" I'm fine Captain Komamura ! " Hisagi said as he appears to talk with him.

" I'm glad you and Renji made it out alive " Sajin replied.

Meanwhile at the and Ikkaku are bed bounded after undergoing surgery and healing from there wounds. Unohana comes to talk with Kenpachi . Kenpachi's entire body is covered in bandages and he's attached to a life support machine.

" Captain Unohana, thanks for helping us are in your debt " Ikkaku said to her.

" How long are we going to be stuck in this hospital ? I want to fight those Shinobis again, they were a good fight " Kenpachi asked Unohana.

" I'm afraid both of you aren't going anywhere, you are far from good condition " Unohana answered.

" What, come on, i want to fight that bushy brows guy again " Kenpachi stated .

" You just underwent emergency heart transplant, and your body is healing from the 3rd degree burns you suffered in battle. You can't afford to open up your wounds and at your current state, you wouldn't last 5 seconds with Hanataro much less another Jōunin with the severity of your injuries and your greatly diminished spiritual power " Unohana explained to Kenpachi .

" How bad are my injuries ?" Ikkaku asked.

" You suffered 2nd degree burns, 3 fractured ribs, blunt force trauma to the brain and broken bones on both your arms, had not for Lieutenant Kusajishi bringing you here sooner, you both would of died within an hour " Unohana answered.

" Man she's right Kenpachi , at our current state, we would get ourselves killed in . We barely stood a chance against them at 100% health " Ikkaku replied.

" Guess you have a point ! " Kenpachi said lying on his bed. Yachiru then comes to visit Kenpachi and Ikkaku.

" Kenny, you're awake !" Yachiru said hugging him.

" I'm fine Yachiru ,were you injured ?" Kenpachi asked her.

" Nope kenny, though i did meant a cute guy in battle who wanted to fight you " Yachiru answered .

" You mean that guy with the long hair and bug eyes, yeah he seems like a decent probably might fight him again " Kenpachi stated.

" I brought you your favorite food, Large Pork Roast" Yachiru replied as she brought Kenpachi a large pork roast and Kenpachi eats it .

" Yum that was a good meal ! " Kenpachi stated happy after eating a good dinner.

" Hey what about me? " Ikkaku asked Yachiru.

" I accidently ate it ! " Yachiru replied smiling to annoy Ikkaku.

" What you little brat, i'll kick your ass as soon as i can move my arms" Ikkaku shouted but he fell off the bed and hit is head " OWW, damn it " Ikkaku shouted as Yachiru walks up and writes baldly with a marker on his forehead.

" Hahaha, you are a baldly ! " Yachiru said laughing at him.

" Damn you ! " Ikkaku said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 5th division barracks.<strong>

Momo is crying on her bed after hearing the news from Rangiku that Hitsugaya was kidnapped.

" Hitsugaya has been captured, i don't know whether he's alive or dead " Momo said with tears in her eyes.

" He's alive, i know it , i can feel it " Rangiku replied.

" We got to save him ! " Momo shouted as she continues to cry.

" Don't worry we will save him, after all i can't handle all this work much less see you depressed like that" Rangiku replied to her as she hugs Momo towards her boobs.

" Thanks you're such a kind woman Rangiku " Momo said to her hugging her.

" You're welcome ! " Rangiku said to her.

" Are you alright ? " Momo asked Rangiku as her body has some bandages on it.

" I feel better now, my injuries aren't as serve as Rukia's, though there were nasty " Rangiku answered.

" I wish i was there to help him out ! " Momo said to Rangiku.

" You would of got yourself killed fighting a Captain level foe, if Hitsugaya wasn't able to beat him, what thinks either of us can either ? I wasn't able to do anything to help him or to fight back the second Jōunin who used puppets " Rangiku replied.

" What you think is happening with him ? " Momo asked her.

" I don't know, i assume the worst ! " Rangiku answered.

" We got to save him, we can't let him die ! " Momo said with tears in her eyes.

" We have no choice but to wait for the Captain Commander's orders, it's far too dangerous to go back " Rangiku replied.

" But, we got to do something against Hitsugaya's abductor " Momo said to her .

" Stop right there, the Soul Society is in chaos, we can't afford to lose squad 5's Lieutenant, it's bad enough your squad has no Captain anymore , we don't need you to recklessly get yourself killed trying to save Hitsugaya " Rangiku shouted at her.

" But ..But Hitsugaya is .. " Momo said while panicking .

" Trust me, i know how you feel, we're both missing a good friend and acting temporarily Captains , we must fulfill our duties . Plus i'm stuck having to do paperwork and i will be needing your help with it " Rangiku replied.

" I guess you're right, i pray he's alright wherever he is" Momo said hugging Rangiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Suna Byōin<strong>

10:00 P.M. Sakura , Kakashi and Baki arrive at the hospital to see the doctors working on Byakuya and Hitsugaya's injures. Kakashi has suffered severe Chakra exhaustion and was taken to a hospital bed where Sakura is healing up more of his is also being healed by Sakura from the wounds he sustained from his fight with Hollow Kankurō.

" Looks like you strained a large amount of Chakra " Sakura said to Kakashi.

" Yeah it was my Kamui that did this to me, had not for that, we would of died from the Nine Tails attack and had i not used it twice in my battle with Hitsugaya, i would've lost the fight " Kakashi replied.

" Sunagakure owes you big time for what you done Sakura. I can see why even Lady Chiyo trusted you enough to give her own life to bring you back " Baki said to her.

" Thanks, I won't disappoint her and move on to bring Gaara back " Sakura replied.

" So much has happened today, at least we are one step closer to finding this Soul Society " Kakashi stated.

" Do you think what that Shinigami Captain said was true ? " Baki asked Kakashi.

" I don't know however what is true is that they do seek out the Tailed Beasts, Naruto would be there next target and with Naruto's seal weakening, we could have a disastrous event in our hands " Kakashi answered grimly.

Suddenly one of the doctors come to inform Kakashi about trouble.

" Kakashi, one of the Captains you capture are attempting to escape the Hospital " Sekka said.

" What ? " Kakashi said trying to get back up but he can't move his body .

" Leave this to me "! Sakura said as she rushes to the area where Hitsugaya is attacking the doctors.

Meanwhile in another room. Hitsugaya is attacking the Medical Ninja in the room. 20 Ninjas try to restrain Hitsugaya.

" Restrain the kid , he's to be kept alive at all cost " Ryōkan said to the teams.

" You aren't taking me alive ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he dropkicks one of the Medical Ninja ,One of the Ninja come at Hitsugaya with a dart gun loaded with a tranquilizer . Hitsugaya uses Shunpo to disappear and take out all the guards in the room with a series of powerful punches and kicks.

" Crap he's too powerful, where the hell is Baki when you need him? " Ryōkan said.

Hitsugaya goes to grab his Zanpakutō but before he can do anything. His blade is wrapped around with a rope that is holding back his sealed sword the his arm is stung by a drat that paralyzes his body .

" Got you, you can't move your body now " Matsuri said but Hitsugaya easily overpowers her rope and tears it with just flexing his arm.

" That won't be enough to stop me ! " Hitsugaya said

" Impossible , i can't believe the rope was broken so easily, my Jōhyō was modified to have a rope as strong as steel and the anaesthetic had no effect " Matsuri said shocked that it had no effect.

" Steel is nothing compared to a Captain ! " Hitsugaya replied as he goes to stab Matsuri with his Zanpakutō but he is hit in the back of the head by Sakura's elbow smashing him into the ground.

" GHHAAGH !" Hitsugaya shouted in pain as he is instantly knocked out. Sakura then does a tiger and dog hand sign.

" **Genjutsu :Eimin** (永眠 _Eternal Sleep_) " Sakura chanted as she touches Hitsugaya's head and makes sure he's asleep.

" What did you just do to him ? " Matsuri asked.

" It's an A -rank Jutsu that combines Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that puts the body in a comatose state using touch to knock them out. His body flow is preserved for 72 hours so he doesn't die from starvation or thirst making it perfect to carry him and his friend across a long distance like that of the leaf village and Sunagakure." Sakura replied as she rushes to Byakuya and uses it on him "There just in case he gets any ideas"

" You're amazing Sakura, thanks for healing Kankurō sensei. I want to be a great Medical Ninja like you " Matsuri said to Sakura.

" I wish i can but we come from two distant villages, i wish i can train you myself but i can't do that. Take this though " Sakura replied as she gives Matsuri a book as well as several antidotes.

" What is this stuff ? " Matsuri asked Sakura.

" It's medical equipment and a book how to learn and develop Medical Ninjutsu, you can use it to improve your Medical Ninjutsu skills so you can become the best Medical Ninja in Sunagakure like Lady Chiyo " Sakura said to her.

" I see, thanks Sakura ! " Matsuri replied.

" No problem, you have the potential to become a great Ninja, i can tell from your level of skill " Sakura said to her.

" Thanks, i will do anything to help Gaara " Matsuri replied to her.

"You and i share alot in common, i want to bring back Sasuke and you want Gaara back. Don't worry ,you would get Gaara back soon " Sakura said hugging her.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day<strong>

**Sunagakure**

10:00 A.M. Naruto and his team wake up and prepare to return to the village. The Team has acquired a medical transport vehicle with them where they put Byakuya and Hitsugaya's unconscious bodies at the back of the truck has treads instead of wheels so it can drive on all kinds of terrain.

" Why do we drive trucks like this more often ? " Naruto asked Kakashi.

" Because it would blow our cover right away . A transportation truck is a big target because we rarely need vehicles given that we have speeds exceeding a normal human" Kakashi replied as he gets into the truck.

" Kakashi , we already notified the Hokage about you arriving back to the village via laptop" Baki said.

" Very well then , we should get going ! " Kakashi replied.

" Kankurō hurry up, we need to catch the vehicle so you can be token to the Hidden Leaf village " Temari shouted.

" I'm coming , i'm coming ! " Kankurō replied.

Tenten and Neji also go inside large truck as well as Lee and Gai who are badly injured and still need and Sakura get in last .

" Don't worry Baki, we will share all Intel we get from the captives with Sunagakure so both villages can launch a counterattack on the Soul society " Sakura said to Baki.

" Thanks, there should be enough gas and rations on board that truck to get you guys by safely to the Leaf Village " Baki stated.

" Normally we would race to the village but given i had surgery, i don't want to injure myself " Gai said to everyone

Temari goes into the vehicle and the vehicle leaves to the village.

" Good luck you guys ! " Baki said to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Residence<strong>

Shizune checks her messages on her labtop .

" We got a message from Sunagakure " Shizune said.

" What is the message ? " Tsunade asked.

" It's about the mission from acting Kazekage Baki " Shizune answered.

" What happened ? " Tsunade asked Shizune.

" The mission was a failure. They failed to retrieve the Kazekage. Team Gai and Team Kakashi have sustained serious injuries but were healed by Sakura and Chiyo's Medical Ninjutsu skills. Worse yet the Nine Tails attacked the team but was sealed by Kakashi " Shizune explained to Tsunade.

" I see, looks like things really went bad on this mission " Tsunade replied.

" Sakura was killed in battle ..." Shizune stated reading the message but is cut off mid sentence .

" What ? " Tsunade said with shock.

" But she was brought back to life by Chiyo who gave her own life in the process, also Kakashi and his team captured two suspects responsible for the kidnapping of the Kazekage alive and are currently being brought to Konoha " Shizune explained to the Hokage.

" It seems not everything was a total failure . As for lady Chiyo, she must of really found value in Sakura to give her own life to her " Tsunade stated.

" I heard the stories of how powerful she was " Shizune replied.

" I remember my fight with her, at her prime she was able to push me to my limit " Tsunade explained.,

" She was that powerful ? " Shizune asked her.

" Yeah though i was still a Jōunin, i wasn't quite as strong as i was with my fight with Hanzō but she helped me get was because of her i developed the Yin Seal Release to increase my power and developed **Sōzō Saisei** (忍者芸術創造再生 _Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration_) " Tsunade said to Shizune.

" I see, she was that powerful back then ? " Shizune asked her.

" Age really has weakened her combat skills, her power like the Third Hokage is only 1/5th what it used to be " Tsunade answered.

"We need to talk about Naruto . Is it really wise to send Naruto out after people his Bijuu ? " Shizune asked Tsunade.

" I'm sure about it ! " Tsunade replied.

" Sure, you have the former ANBU Kakashi Hatake working together with him but why are you sending Naruto on such high risk missions " Shizune asked.

" Because he's an a Jinchūriki. The only one who can truly understand a Jinchūriki is another Jinchūriki " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Urahara Shōten<strong>

11:00 P.M. Chad arrives at the shop to train with Kisuke only to see it closed for the goes to talk with Tessai.

" Sorry Chad but Kisuke is not here at the moment , you need to come back tomorrow for the training " Tessai said to Chad.

" Damn it ! " Chad shouted.

" I'm sorry but he's not here, he's doing some errands right now " Tessai stated.

" Where am i suppose to train ? " Chad asked him.

" Just use this as your day off ! " Tessai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>1st division Headquarters<strong>

12:00 P.M. Yamamoto is at his deskside with Sasakibe sending him paperwork.

" This mission was a total disaster ! " Yamamoto said to his Vice Captain.

" At least no one had died in battle Captain Commander " Sasakibe affirmed.

" Yeah but the enemy has captured two of our Captains and now the security of the Soul Society has been compromised now that the enemy now has access to the Soul Society " Yamamoto stated.

" We need to go to Central 46 and explain the failure of this mission and request the rescue of Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya " Sasakibe stated to Yamamoto.

" The problem is that Central 46 still hasn't fully assembled . At this moment the Gotei 13 is stuck trying to maintain order within the Soul Society and I have been to take over their normal duties . It would take awhile to us to reorganized the Central 46 " Yamamoto replied.

" So what do we do ? " Sasakibe asked.

" We need to wait until Kisuke Urahara comes back and we need to strategize how to take care of this mess. We also need to wait for all the Captains and Vice Captains to recover from their injuries, we have a ton of shit on our hands right now and so little time " Yamamoto replied.

" Indeed ! " Sasakibe said agreeing with Yamamoto.

" Any luck removing the Tailed Beast from the Jinchūriki ? " Yamamoto asked Sasakibe.

" Nope, the 4th division and 12th division is working on that , so far despite extensive test and research, we haven't found a way to successfully deal with the removal of the Tailed Beast without killing it " Sasakibe answered.

"It doesn't matter away, the Tailed Beast is sealed within the lowest prison cell is walled with Sekkiseki rock , He can't summon spiritual energy to get him out of here. " Yamamoto stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 2nd division<strong>

Soifon and Ibiki arrive at the Maggots Nest where Gaara is being held within Muken the 8th and lowest level of the underground prison with Captain Unohana and Mayuri Kurotsuchi at their side to talk about Gaara who they captured.

" What are we going to do with him ? " Soifon asked.

" We need to find a way extract that Tailed Beast from him without killing him " Unohana replied.

" Who cares about that ? Why not just kill him? If we kill the host, the Tailed Beasts would die as well " Soifon asked.

" Killing the Jinchūriki won't would only unleash the Tailed Beast and pose a danger to the Soul Society. He needs to be extracted however the problem is that we can't extract it without killing the child " Unohana replied.

" Why not ? " Ibiki asked.

" Because the Tailed Beast themselves are purely made of spiritual energy, it's merged with the soul . If we extract it out of him, it would kill him and without a proper way to contain or destroy the Tailed Beast, it could cause trouble" Unohana answered.

" It's just the one Tails Unohana, it's easily the weakest of the Tailed Beast " Soifon stated.

" It's not that simple . The Jinchūriki has levels of power that exceed that of a Captain without the use of the Tailed Beast going by Hitsugaya's that Tailed Beast was unleashed combined with the power of that Kage, it would bring destruction to the Seireitei similar to the 7 Tails " Unohana explained to Soifon.

" We need to develop a way to remove it without killing the human. These humans were modified by Aizen to have Hollow like powers, it won't be easy given even the Anti-Hollowfication Virus i developed doesn't eve work on this new strain of Hollowfication " Unohana replied.

" It's going to take a while but the Research and Development division should find a way to unseal it " Mayuri stated as they walk away to develop a way to remove Gaara's Shukaku.

Gaara stands there eating his food and thinks of trying to escape.

" This place is restricting my Chakra, it's walls are emitting some kind of Chakra suppressing barrier that is preventing me from molding Chakra.I need to find a way out of this prison " Gaara said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

**Jiraiya's pov**

It was 1 P.M. i was spending time doing one of my favorite hobbies looking at girls within the hot springs. Then i was confronted by a beautiful nude dark skin woman who had blonde hair, brown eyes and a fine body with E- cup (89 cm )boobs and a fine round bubbly ass. She came up on me.

" Hey there big boy ,enjoy peeking at women you dirty pervert " the woman said to me while feeling on my crotch.

" Who are you, sexy ? " i asked her.

" My name is Netsu Chokorēto, i'm an aspiring porn star wanting to become big " she said to me feeling on my cock.

" Pornstar eh, i think i know a thing or two about them " i said grabbing her massive boobs. She was nice and beautiful and best yet naked.

" You are well known for making a bunch of porn movies back in the old days as well as writing some of your raunchy hot books " she said licking my face. I was already getting hard off her " How about we head into my house and we can do some research for my book ? " i asked her.

" Very well then honey ! " Netsu replied after pouting on her robe and going to the changing waiting for her to change and wear a very small skirt with a see through mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs with a purple bra on.

" Boy you look hotter in that outfit ,where are you now " i said feeling on her boobs.

" I'm from the land of waves, i recently came into Konoka to apply for citizenship, how about you tell me some stories as we head to the hotel " she said to me stroking my cock.

Me and her walked into my house and went in to have some fun, It was at that moment that me and her began to get busy.

" Let's see some of your features ! " i said to her as the woman removes her clothes and reveals her hot nude body to me.

" Like what you see big boy ? " she asked me.

" I LOVE IT ! Not since Tsunade have i seen such a hot body " i replied back to her.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here.)**

Me and Nestu kiss each other for 2 minutes. During that time our tongues wrestled with each other and i felt my rod poking through my clothes.I rubbed and trusted against her body already aroused to the point i used my right hand to remove her panties.

" I can see why you are called the perverted hermit " Nestu said to me aroused at me poking her.I then produce to removing her bra and her mesh shirt and began to pinch her nipples.

" I satisfied hundreds of thousands of women in my life. I lost track on how many women i slept with but i never met one quite as hot as you, aside from the Fifth Hokage or Fifth Mizukage " i said to her as i felt up her nearly nude body. My hardon felt like it was going to explode as i felt her up. I then licked her neck to get her into moaning.

" My, my you live up to the title Sannin " she said to me while i fingered her pussy with my right hand and felt on her boobs with my left hand. I continued to lick her neck as she moaned in pleasure.

" Oh, yeah that's the spot you dirty dog " she said to me as i played with her for 5 minutes until her pussy squirted . She was wetter than Niagara Falls.

" Looks like we need to change these sheets after this , you dirty little bedwetter " i said to her

" You're poking my asshole you dirty little pervert ! " she replied feeling on my face while i'm behind her with my penis virtually penetrating her booty hole that's only being prevented because i still had my pants on .

" How about you help me get it up more so i can ram this thing up your fine ass " i said to her.

" Very well then ! " Nestu replied as she went down and removed my rod from my then lowered her head down to my throbbing hard on and stroked it.

" So big, you're definitively Sannin material ! " she said to me softly as she gently glided her tongue over the tip of my penis.

" Ah, your good at this aren't you ? " i asked her as she fully wrapped her mouth over my rod and began sucking me off. She went slow at first, but then went deeper and faster and deeper and faster over time.

" I really want your milk in my mouth ! " she answered in a seductive , lustful tone as she causes my cock to launch my seed all over her mouth. She then plays with my penis " You're still hard, you certainly live up to your name Pervy Sage " Nestu said to me.

" I'm a super pervert for a reason, i have been around the world and fucked countless women but you by far my best sex partner Nestu " i replied feeling on her face .I then grabbed her jugs and place my rod between the boobs.

" So you're interested in fucking these big boobs huh ? " she asked me.

" Yeah i am ! " i replied as i thrust up and down those boobs of her while she moans in orgasm from my big rock hard cock fucking her boobs.

" Boy you're huge dick is ravishing my tits, on top of that it's hard and soo hot " Nestu said to me happily as she moves around her boobs. After thrusting her boobs for a while , came all over her large boobs.

" Damn, you already got me worked up and i haven't even gotten started yet " i said to the girl feeling on her face.

" Ready for the main event ? My pussy is at it's limit, it's already ripe and wet " Nestu said to me.

" Boo yah ! " i replied as she goes on top of me with her boobs facing me and me and her kiss other. She then inserted my rod into her wet vagina and in that moment, my dick got harder as if that was possible after ejaculating twice on her. Nestu placed her hands on my shoulders and then i buried my rod inside her.

" Yeah fuck me harder ! " Nestu said to me.

" Oh my , you are quite the pervert aren't you " i said to her. She then started moving up and down me and then just straddled my body until i just collapsed onto my back where upon she continued to move herself up and down me ever so slowly it was maddening.

" What's the matter? Don't tell me you're at limit " Nestu said teasing me.

" Far from it ! " i replied . At that point, i had had just about enough being dominated . I flip her onto her back and took command.

" Ooh, had enough being dominated ? " Nestu said to me.

" Time to show you the power of a Sannin " i said to her as i began to thrust inside her with one hand on her left leg, which was raised, and the other on her right breast, she gasped in pleasure " You like that ? "

" Yeah, I like it when it's rough when i'm not on top ! " she replied to me

" Rough eh ! " i said while picking up the pace and fucking her like a beast.

" Ah, yes just like that, god it feels so fucking good " Nestu said squealing like a pig. I eventually laid down behind her and turned her on her sides, thrusting in and out and fondling her boobs. Nestu constantly let out orgasmic gasps and moans.

" D-deeper Pervy Sage ! " she begged.

" Ah, th-that's it, y-yes just l-like that, g-god y-your s-so g-good.I'm going to cum soon" i replied.

" N-not before you fuck my ass ! " Nestu demanded. I then flip her over and continued to thrust until Nestu suddenly cried out in orgasmic glee before coming down from her high. As she began panting i withdrew and released inside her mouth. She uses her flexibly to lick all it off She licked the cum that was on her face, swallowed it, and then brushed the hair out of her eyes.

" That was amazing ! " she said to me.

" You're the best girl i had i feel tired..ah" i said but then i suddenly felt out of energy and i fell asleep as if i was hit by a tranquilizer.

* * *

><p><strong>Vizard hideout<strong>

2:00 P.M. Ichigo and Hiyori continue to spar with each other with ichigo trying to maintain his Hollow Form . Ichigo has been training with his Hollow mask for 2 days against Hiyori and is now only able to hold it for 5 goes to strike Hiyori but Hiyori knocks him back into a rock using her sealed sword with Vizard mask.

" Get it together retard ! " Hiyori shouted.

" 5 seconds , he's improving slowly ! " Shinji said.

" At this rate, he'll be lucky to hold that mask for more than a minute with his rate of growth by the end of December " Lisa retorted.

" Let's not be too harsh on Ichigo . Most of us have a limit of three minutes after a century of training, Ichigo is growing fairly fast compared to most of us" Hachi pointed out.

" You have a point Hachi, Hiyori, five, you two need a break " Shinji stated.

"Come on, i just gotten started !" Ichigo replied.

" You're done Ichigo, you are out of Reiatsu, you keep working yourself up and you will die " Shinji told him.

" Fine then! " Ichigo replied worn out.

" You can resume training around the evening " Shinji demanded.

Meanwhile Hachi goes to talk to Hiyori .

" I have a favor to ask you Hiyori " Hachi told her.

" What do you want ? " Hiyori asked.

" Can you bring Orihime here ? " he told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High school<strong>

3:00 P.M. Tatsuki leaves school with the rest of the students there. Orihime is noticeably attempts to grope her but stops midway.

" What's with you ? You have been pretty depressed for the last 2 days " Chizuru said to Orihime.

" It's nothing ! " Orihime replied.

" I know what would cheer you up, a nice wet kiss " Chizuru pervertly said as she goes to kiss her but is kicked to the ground by Tatsuki.

" Seriously, she's not in the mood " Tatsuki yelled at Chizuru.

" Has anyone seen Ichigo in a while? " Keigo asked.

" He's been gone for 5 days so far " Mizuro replied.

" Yeah, that would explain why you are so upset Orihime, you really care about him " Tatsuki said to Orihime.

" Yeah , he hasn't been around for a while " Orihime replied as she thinks about what kisuke said to her 2 days ago.

**2 days ago**

" I'd prefer you stay out of this your current level, you would be a liability in the battlefield.I'm sorry Orihime but without Tasbuki, your virtually useless in this upcoming battle " Kisuke said to Orihime.

" Yes you're right , i tired everything but he was destroyed beyond repair. I don't have any way to heal him " Orihime said with a sad look on her face.

**Back to Present Day**

Orihime walks home by herself.

" Orihime, aren't you going to karate practice today ? " Tatsuki asked her.

" No thank you, i have things to do ! " Orihime replied walking home crying.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later.<strong>

**Jiraiya's pov**

I woke up to see Shizune was at my bedside and she was tending to me.

" You finally woke up , Jiraiya ! " she said to me.

" Woke up, what happened ? " i asked her.

" You were knocked out by a tranquilizer powerful enough to bring down a whale " Shizune replied.

" What ? " i said to her.

" Worse yet they stole vital documents to the village . You're were attacked by a spy " Tsunade added.

" Impossible, the woman seemed no stronger than a normal human and she didn't seem to be under any Genjutsu either and i didn't detect any poisons inside her " i replied.

" They must of been staking out this village planing to attack it next. How did they break in so easily ? " Tsunade asked .

" Damn, that woman i met .How is it that i didn't even sense her. Those Shinigamis must of used that woman i slept with under a high level Genjutsu or they must of somehow took physical form of a human, still i was able to detect Itachi's attempts but not there successful attempts . These guys are good " i answered

" And the drug we found in you was an odorless, tasteless drug " Shizune confirmed

" That woman mustn't have been alone ,Jiraiya were taking you under you had sex with her , you must have plenty of her DNA on your body " she said to me

" Yeah, i'll be there ! " i replied.

* * *

><p><strong>50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

**3rd person pov**

Yoruichi gets out of her Gigai revealing she was Nestu and she used that alias to get into the village and get into the village secrets from Jiraiya. She gets out the Gigal and begins to bury the body into a ditch.

" Looks like the Reiatsu suppressing Gigal worked like charm. No one suspected a thing" Kisuke said.

" That was too easy ! " Yoruichi stated holding onto the documents.

" Boy that was pretty smooth Yoruichi . It was a good thing we filled your Gigal with Unohana's special tranquilizer " Kisuke said behind her wearing a black Reiatsu suppressing cloak.

" It seems the drug took it's effect, man he lasted over a hour against was able to fuck me so great even under the effects of the drug.I used that drug on Ichigo and just a drop of it was enough to knock him out cold back with the Ryoka Invasion." Yoruichi said.

" These Sannin are no joke .That kind of Shinten was designed to knock out a Captain with just a liter of this anesthetic. The Sannin are incredible in more ways that one. " Kisuke replied.

" Let's get out of here before we are caught ! " Yoruichi stated as they both leave to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

8:00 P.M. Rukia goes to Orihime's house to see her on her rooftop in a depression due to the fact she can't do anything to help out her has bandages on her head and right arm wearing a yellow dress.

" Hey Orihime .What's with the long face? " Rukia asked her.

" It's nothing, it's what Kisuke said to me back 2 days ago " Orihime replied.

" What did he say to you ? " Rukia asked.

" He said i can't help you guys in battle because my Tsubaki was destroyed in battle. It's true that i don't have enough power..." " Orihime stated while crying but Rukia grabs her by the shirt before she can finish her sentence.

" It's not okay ! You've been fighting this whole time! Aren't you frustrated that you're being cast aside so callously ? " Rukia shouted.

" I'm not frustrated ! " Orihime replied.

" Don't lie ! " Rukia shouted.

" I mean it! I'm not frustrated . It's that i'm sad that can't fight alongside everyone else. But, i'd rather be sad and lonely than in the way! If i'm just going to be a burden to Ichigo and everyone else, i'd much rather be alone " Orihime said to Rukia.

" Listen to me ,Orihime. Those who are left behind in a fight or in the way aren't the ones who lack power. They're the ones who lack resolve" Rukia replied.

" What do you mean ? " Orihime asked her.

" No one has been a burden during any of our fights so Ichigo, not Chad and Uryū , not anyone. And Orihime, the same goes for you " Rukia said as she feels on Orihime's hair. "Had not for you or your friends, i would be dead right now" Rukia said to her.

" But i couldn't fight among the Shinigamis, i couldn't even defeat a 3rd seat whereas Uryū and Ichigo defeated Captains " Orihime stated.

" I'm sure we'll find a way from you to fight and become stronger than ever as final battle comes along Let's search for it together, Orihime " Rukia said to suddenly Hiyori lands on the rooftop and grabs Orihime.

" Hiyori ?" Orihime said shocked to see her around.

" You're comin' with me! Hachi has some business with ya!" Hiyori replied.

" Hachi ? " Orihime asked. Hiyori then leaps 300 meters high in the air with a powerful jump.

" Who the hell was that ? " Rukia asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Vizard hideout<strong>

Hiyori arrives at the underground training ground a minute later.

" Owie ! " Orihime said feeling on her damaged butt.

" Hachi, this is who ya wanted, right ? " Hiyori asked.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo said shocked to see Orihime there.

" Yeah she is " Hachi replied.

" Ichigo, Break's over ! " Hiyori demanded.

" Hang on a second, what's Orihime doing..." Ichigo asked but is hit by a sandal before he can finish his sentence and sent 20 feet into a large rock.

" I said that break time is over, didn't i ? " Hiyori asked.

" You bitch ! " Ichigo said as he jumps to clash swords with Hachi talks with Orihime.

" You're big ! " Orihime said.

"Hachi is just a nickname, my full name is Hachigen Ushōda. A pleasure to meet you " Hachi said introducing himself to Orihime.

" It's a pleasure to meet you too !" Orihime replied as Hachi sits down and looks at her " Excuse me, but what's your business with me ? " she asked him as Hachi grabs her head and with his big arm almost twist her head off.

" Hmm ! " he said with curiosity .

" My head, my head !You're going to tear it off !" she shouted in pain and fear.

"As i thought .Your hair pins are the real source of your power, it's like a Zanpakutō, this is truly rare but this one is chipped, i been curious about it since you came to talk to Ichigo " Hachi said to her.

" I can't fix it, it was destroyed by the battle with the Arrancars more than a week ago " Orihime said in a sad tone.

" Do you want me to fix it ? " Hachi asked her.

" Can you really do that ? " Orihime asked him.

" Yeah of course ! " Hachi replied.

" Oh yeah ! " Orihime said to him.

Kensei appears from behind to talk to Hacchi

"Okay you can let go of her head now " Kensei said to him.

"I DON'T GET IT ! " Mashiro shouted as she has a temper tantrum and rolls around the floor " Why is Hachi so willing to fix that girls weapon and bring her here all of the sudden. What's with that girl ? She suddenly popped out! I hate her ! " Mashiro shouted in jealousy.

" WILL YOU QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING ? " Kensei shouted at her.

" I bet he's happy, he never meets anyone who can equal his magical powers, it sort of makes me feel our family is growing " Rose said to love.

Ichigo and Hiyori continue to fight each other, Ichigo puts on his Vizard mask and counties to fight but is kicked down by Hiyori.

" Stay down, you suck ! " Hiyori taunted .

Meanwhile Hachi helps Orihime revive Tsubaki.

" I see, he was broken so nothing remain and that is why you were asked to stay out of the battle? " Hachi asked her.

" Not quite, but since i explained it like 5 times , let's go with that " Orihime replied.

" However this is still strange, just looking at your spiritual pressure, you should have abilities similar to my own, but if that were the case, you can return him to his original form, even without a shattered fragment " Hachi asked as he heals and revives Tsubaki.

" What do you want woman ? What's with that look on your face" Tsubaki asked her.

" Tsubaki you're alive, thank you so much Hachi " Orihime said happily hugging Tsubaki.

" Let me go ! " Tsubaki shouted.

" I can't thank you enough Hachi,i will never let you go Tsubaki " Orihime said in a cheerful voice.

" Get off of me ! " Tsubaki shouted.

" I have fixed Tsubaki for you and with this you can return to the frontline, however i have to advise against fighting against the Arrancar . We are not meant for fighting, are you sure you want to fight ? " Hachi asked her.

" Yes, i still want to fight ! " Orihime replied.

" That's fine then. You just need to get stronger, you have yet to master your abilities, but you have alot of potential " Hachi replied.

Orihime heads home to her house and meets Rukia waiting outside.

" Rukia, the only thing inside was.." Orihime said in a paranoid tone.

" Don't tell me. I was barely able to feel Ichigo's Reiatsu and it led me here. He's probably got something on his mind if he didn't say anything. As long as he's okay i'm satisfied.I need you to take me to him, i have a message to tell Ichigo " Rukia said to her.

" What is it Rukia ? " Orihime asked her.

" It's my brother, he's been kidnapped " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Shinobi world<strong>

Gin and Tōusen meet up again to prepare to take out Orochimaru .

" Where have you been Gin ? " Tōusen asked him.

" I have been cutting loose ends ! " Gin replied with a smirk.

" Is Sakura Haruno dead ? " Tōusen asked him.

" Yes, to make sure, i even used my Bankai to finish the job . Not even Unohana could put back together , especially since the heart was vaporized and she was cut in half " Gin told Tōusen.

" Unless Unohana can bring back the dead, she's done for " Tōusen replied.

" Be prepared Tōusen, we have a fight in our hands " Gin told Tōusen as they draw out their swords.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Vizard hideout<strong>

Orihime and Rukia go back to the training ground to see Ichigo fighting Hiyori fighting against is once again kicked into a rock .

" Come on you retard ! " Hiyori shouted at him.

" Damn you bitch ! " Ichigo replied yelling at her.

" Ichigo ! " Rukia shouted.

" What the hell ? A Shinigami is here " Kensei answered.

" Well well, another one of Ichigo's friends " Shinji said smiling.

" What's a Shinigami doing here ? Hiyori shouted.

" Whoever she is, she's quite a babe " Love said looking at Rukia.

" She's with me, she wants to talk with Ichigo "Orihime said to Shinji.

" Go right ahead ! Hiyori take five again " Shinji replied.

" Fine, whatever ! " Hiyori said to him as she walks away. Rukia goes to talk to Ichigo while Orihime. Meanwhile Zetsu emerges out of the ground from a safe distance merged with a rock.

" Getting through these Vizards was far too easy, there barrier was weak against my Mayfly Jutsu " White Zetsu said.

" Indeed , the break in was a success ! " Black Zetsu replied.

" This girl has a very interesting ability, i must tell Madara Uchiha at once " Zetsu said to his back half.

" Indeed ! " the Black Zetsu replied talking to each other from a distance while the Vizards are talking with each other. They then go through the ground again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen and Pein assemble the Akatsuki and Espada together to go capture the other Tailed Beast.

" Aizen the teams are here ! " Pein said.

" Very well then let's begin to assemble the forces . Itachi would go with Ulquorria, Szayel would go with Hidan, Kakuzu would go with Ninorta, Barragan would go with Konan, Stark would be alongside Pein, Grimmjow would be with Deidara, Sasori is with Aaroniero , Dordoni would aid Tobi and Zetsu would go with Yammy " Aizen commanded " Where's Zetsu ? " Aizen asked.

" Sorry Lord Aizen , we were late ! " Zetsu answered.

" We found something that might peak your interest about that Orihime girl " Black Zetsu said to Aizen.

" Go on, please share us your intel Zetsu " Aizen demanded.

" Very well then ! " Zetsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul <strong>**Society**

Yoruichi and Kisuke arrive at the Soul Society They come to Yamamoto with important documents.

" It seems you returned back with some important documents " Yamamoto asked.

" Yep, these are the blueprints to the security of place where the NineTails is said to come from " Kisuke replied.

" With these vital documents, we can invade Konoha and Capture the 9 Tailed Fox " Yoruichi stated as she hands order the documents to Yamamoto's hands.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 13: Kazekage Rescue Arc Ceremony<strong>

" Thanks to everyone's efforts, we were able to complete this arc ! " Tsunade said to the crowd of Shinobi, Shinigami and civilians from Karakura Town with a sign saying Kazekage Rescue Arc Completion Ceremony !Job well done !.

" Enjoy the festivities ! " Unohana said with Byakuya and Hitsugaya are tied up together.

" I can't believe we are going to be out of action for the next arc " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya.

" Same here, we're going to be imprisoned " Byakuya replied.

" I'm stuck in this cage most of the Fan Fic series, you two have no right to complain " Gaara said next to them trapped in a cage.

Meanwhile Tenten and Neji talk with each about their role in the next arc reading the script.

"So what do you think will happen next arc Neji ? " Tenten said eating Chinese food.

" I don't know to be honest ! " Neji answered looking at Tsunade with the Byakugan.

" You know you shouldn't do that you prev " Tenten stated to Neji who is caught and blushes.

Meanwhile Gai and Kakashi are in wheelchairs.

" How about we race across this area to break our 50-50 score ?" Gai said happily to Kakashi .

" Fine why not ! " Kakashi stoically replied. Kenpachi then appears with his sword in a wheelchair.

" Make this a triple threat race to the death ! " Kenpachi said happily with Yachiru on his back

" Go Kenny ! " Yachiru shouted as the three race off.

Meanwhile Sakura talks to Temari and Kankurō.

" Good work everyone ! " Sakura said

" You should be praised the most Sakura, you seriously did the most improvement out of anyone in this series" Temari said shaking Sakura.

" We owe you big time ! " Kankurō replied thanking her.

" Hhm, she's nothing special ! " Rukia said to her.

" Says, the girl who kicked your ass " Sakura replied back at her.

" Yeah right i had you beat, you ugly flat chested bitch " Rukia shouted.

" You're flatter than me bitch ! " Sakura replied as they engage in a catfight Naruto then goes to break it up.

" Both of you are hot and flat chested " Naruto said but he's punched by both of them.

" PREVERT ! " Sakura and Rukia said together knocking him aside.

" Somethings never change do they, hopefully we get more fight scenes " Kankurō said to naruto.

" Yeah i can't wait ! " Temari said to Naruto.

" Uh, actually you're not in the next arc at all " Naruto answered.

" What , Fuck that! Give use some motherfucking screentime, you motherfuckers " Temari and Kankurō shouted but then Ichigo dropped kicked both of them.

" You guys have some nerve complaining, i got no screentime at all and i'm the damn main character " Ichigo shouted.

" Maybe because you suck " Naruto said laughing at him.

" What was that ? " Ichigo said as he punches Naruto and they get into a fight with each other.

" Thanks to the viewers of this Fan Fic, we would carry on to the second arc where we see more action and chaos than ever before " Tsunade said.

" See you in the new arc bye ! " Unohana stated .

**(A/N: With Konoha security breached, what lies for Konoha's future ? Review , Fave and Subscribe.)**


	18. Vizards Join the fray, Bjuu disappears

**Bleach Shippūden 17:Vizards Join the fray, Disappearance Tailed Beast.**

**(A/N: Yoruichi has successfully obtained Documents from the Leaf Village, What lies ahead for the future of Konoha?)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society <strong>

10:00 P.M. Yamamoto reads the documents to get bone chiling news about the Shinobi.

"This is bad, we don't have nearly the amount of manpower to deal with this " Yamamoto said nervously.

"It seems these ninja were far more powerful than we thought. At this point, even the Espadas are merely childs play compared to the Sannin " Kisuke stated.

"The Sannin ?" Yamamoto asked.

"They are Ninjas that possess exemplary ninja abilities. They are widely regarded for their great skill and power, each of them are Kage level and served under the Fifth Hokage, the current ruler of the Village " Yourichi replied.

"Wait the intel said there were only 5 Kages, your saying that there are 3 more strong enough to contend against my power? " Yamamoto said shocked.

"The Soul Society couldn't be in anymore of a danger at this point " Kisuke said.

"Fortunately , one of the Sannin disbanded from the village. One of them is Orochimaru. That's a good thing given that if the 3 of them banded together with a large enough army led by a Kage, they can destroy the Soul Society, the second member became the aid to the current Hokage " Yourichi replied.

"What became of the third member ?" Yamamoto asked.

"She's the current Kage of the Village " Yorucihi answered.

"What are the fighting abilities of these Sannin ?" Yamamoto asked.

"One goes by the name Tsunade, she is Konohas current Kage and is said to rival Restu in healing, then there is Orochimaru, he is said to be the man behind the various experiments that give these humans there super human powers . He can rival Ukitake in Kidō abilities and techniques and there is Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, he is a rival to Shunsui in fighting abilities. " Kisuke said explaining the abilities of the Sannin.

" How did you gain this intel ?" Yamamoto said to him.

"I did a bit of a James bond-like mission in Konoha. Thanks to Kisuke's Resiatu hiding Gigai, i was able to pass off as a normal human and got information of the Village defenses" Yoruichi replied.

"And how did you do that? " Yamamoto asked out of curiously.

"Let's just say that Yoruichi has a talent of making any man talk under pressure " Kisuke said joking around.

"I seduced one of the Legendary Sannin .He was the easiest guy i picked up, he was a real pervert. He even makes Kisuke look like a mouse " Yoruichi replied in a raunchy tone.

"But i'm still better than him in the bedroom right ? " Kisuke asked her.

"Both of you get to the point " Yamamoto said in a demanding voice.

"Yourichi was able to knock out the Sannin with Unohana's tranquilizer, she was able dig through his document file and get the intel .We have the map of Konoha it's defensive points and the list of all the top soilders there " Youirchi said as she hands over the Documents of the Jōunin there.

"So are our names cleared from the criminal records " Kisuke asked.

"Yes, it seems the Soul Society falsely accused you of the crime of Hollowifcation, it is now evident that you had been set up by Aizen " Yamamoto replied.

"Can we get a request ?" Kisuke asked him.

"Go right ahead " Yamamoto answered.

"Allow us to train Ichigo to master his Hollow powers and shingmai powers" Yourichi stated.

"We have some of the surviving captains and lieutenants from that incident 100 years training him to master it " Kisuke said.

"So they are still alive? " Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah though they prefer not to be allies of the former organization they belonged to. Still it will tough for them to ingore the dangers of the upcoming battle " Kisuke replied.

"Have you learned anything about the Tailed beasts ?" Yourichi asked them

"No, i'm afraid have tried for days to learn more about them " Yamamoto replied.

"Whatever we can learn about them will benfit us greatly in this upcoming war " Kisuke said in a serious tone

"We need to at least kill a Kage and destroy one Ninja Nation to give us the advantage in this war. It's best start with the strongest village with the strongest Jinchūriki " Yoruichi stated.

"There's one more thing, i will need you to keep Orihime Inoue within the Soul Society " Kisuke said to Yamamoto.

"Why so? " Yamamoto asked.

"It's believed that Orihime has healing powers far exceeding the limits of even the best Kidō healers, her potential power is comparable to that of a god " Yoruichi answered.

"The Arrnacar attack that occurred before this mess with the Shinobis, she was able to fully restore Chads arm which was shattered by that big Arrnacar who attacked over a week ago. She also managed to revive Hitsugaya who would of died from her wounds if they weren't immediately treated , Rukia was even more fatally injured with her heart being impaled and yet she was revived by this girl " Kisuke replied.

" I see, so your saying that her healing abiltes can surpass even Unohana? " Yamamoto asked them.

"Only in theory , she still needs many years of training before she can suprass Unohana and Orihime is nowhere near as combat experienced as Unohana either " Kisuke answered.

"The only person more skilled in combat than her is myself " Yamamoto boasted.

"Regardless, she isn't safe in the human world , if Aizen or these ninjas get interested in her abilities, they might Kidnap her and use her powers to make themsevles even stronger " Yourichi said to Yamamoto.

"Very well then, We would keep her under our watchful eye " Yamamoto said. Kisuke and Yoruichi walk away into the Senkaimon

"Where are you going? " Yamamoto said to them.

"To tell the Vizards about the News " Yourichi replied.

"With my private Senkaimon, we should reach them in minutes " Kisuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha<strong>

Tsunade arranges stuff together on her desk.

"Baki has requested some backup to Sunakagure in case they are attacked again " Shizune said to Tsunade.

"He couldn't have picked a worse time to do so. We are in danger of being attacked within our Village" Tsunade said to Shizune.

"But the Sand Village is also at risk, they could attack it and use the town as a hostage " Shizune said.

"Aright, let's see what we can do about that " Tsuande said as she looks over a folder of high level Jounin on the list. " We'll send Shibi Aburame and Hiashi Hyūga to the Hidden Sand Village " Tsunade said to Shizune .

"You're sure that would be enough Lady Tsunade ? Isn't a bit risky having high level clan members involved in this " Shizune asked her.

"We can't afford to stretch out our only have 11 Jōunin in this village , 4 should be more than enough, especially given the Sand Village still has Temari and Kankurō, besides there probably the most qualified of the team. Gai and Kakashi are injuired and Kurenai is 7 months pregnant and has been going on C and D rank missions lately due to that and would be out of commission for the next 2 months due to the advancing pregnancy , we are shorthanded here " Tsunade stated.

"I see " Shizune said.

"We need Inoichi here for high level interrogation, especially with the two captives coming in, we also need Shikaku for intelligence and strategy and Choza for muscle and to complete the also need Asuma here to act as defense as well as Neji " Tsunade replied to her.

"What are my duites ?" Shizune asked her.

"You serve as my second in command, you are probably entrusted with the most important task of them all, after all your abilities are some of the deadliest of all your peers " Tsunade said to her as she hugs her.

* * *

><p><strong>Vizard Hideout<strong>

Rukia tells Ichigo the story of what happened to her and the events that occurred within the Soul Society.

"RUKIA, what happened to you ?" Ichigo asked her shocked to see Rukia in bandages.

"It was the Shinobi who did this to me" Rukia replied to Ichigo.

" Shinobi ?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean ninjas ? " Shinji asked her.

"It's a new kind of enemy Aizen created fusing the power of the Bounts, Shinigami and Hollows. There humans created by Aizen to fight the Gotei 13. They attacked the Soul Society nearly a week ago after the arrancars invaded twice " Rukia replied.

"Why wasn't i told this sooner ? " Ichigo asked.

"We couldn't find you for starters and second your pretty fortunate not to have tangled with the likes of them . Even your Bankai wouldn't do you any good " Rukia answered.

"So you're saying that this new threat could take on Captains head on ?" Shinji asked her.

"We thought we can handle the situation but in the process of sending a team to counterattack the forces, Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshrio Hitsugaya were kidnapped by the Shinboi, These guys might even be a larger threat than the Arrnacars " Rukia replied with tears in her eyes.

"You can't be serious , Aizen created a threat more powerful than the Arrancars ?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah, it was terrible, the Arrancars where cakewalk by comparison. Shinobi i fought far outclassed any Arrancar i fought by a was the first time i came so close to dying " Rukia said.

"So these Shinboi are that powerful ?" Ichigo said to her.

"Not even Byakuya could beat them, they took us all out. Even Kenpachi with his mighty brute strength was no match for the Shinobi" Rukia said to him.

"No, you're kidding right ? Kenpachi fell as and Kenpachi were some of the strongest enemies i fought in my life " Ichigo replied.

"So they are that powerful ? I never thought Aizen could create such a formidable since the Qunices have we faced a threat this big, and worse yet is that they are human " Shinji said.

"How's that a bad thing? " Ichigo asked.

"You don't get it Ichigo, they are human right? They have the power to rival any Soul Reaper however they are also masters of deception. A ninja is a master of espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, as well as open threat they pose to the Soul Society is staggering " Shinji replied.

"Explain to me there powers " Ichigo said.

Rukia takes out a sketch book to show her presentation " Shinobi are Humans who have superhuman powers that exist in another dimension " Rukia said to Ichigo showing the Vizards the terrible sketch of Naruto "They use a form of Reiastu that is called Chakra " Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Chakra ?" Ichigo asked.

"it's much like the type of Reiastu Orihime , Uryu and Chad have. It's the mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience" Rukia answered.

"So that's how they are so powerful? They have two types of Reiastu " Hachi said.

"So are there powers similar to my own ?" Orihime asked Rukia.

"Pretty much, that's why i believe that you can get stronger given your abilities are barely that much different " Rukia replied to her.

"Your drawings still suck " Ichigo said to her, Rukia then hits him with the then notices her Lieutenant's badge. "When did you became a Lieutenant ?" Ichigo asked her.

"3 days ago , i was promoted to that rank by my brother " Rukia replied.

"Guess we can't stay out of the fray this time, we must join this upcoming battle " Shinji said to Rukia

"What ? Who cares about the Soul Society? They're the ones who exiled us back 100 years ago " Hiyori stated.

"It's not there fault, that is Aizen's fault. He was the one responsible for us becoming Vizards " Shinji replied.

"What? What do you mean? " Ichigo asked.

"Let's explain that later on, right now we have to wait for Kisuke to return here " Shinji repiled.

"I want to go and rescue Byakuya, where is he ?" Ichigo asked Shinji.

"Forget it kid. You are no match for these new threats " Kensei replied.

"You can only maintain your mask for 5 seconds, you wouldn't last more than 5 seconds after that given they took apart 3 captains " Shinji told Ichigo.

"I guess you're right, i didn't know what i was thinking " Ichigo replied.

"Indeed you weren't thinking" Kisuke said appearing next to Yourichi.

"Kisuke , what are you doing here ?" Hiyori said to him.

"We came to tell you more about the Shinobi " Yourcihi replied.

"There are 5 classes of the Shinobi Organizational System "

"Shinobi Organizational System ?" Shinji asked

"So these Shinobi are that powerful they have there own system of power ? " Kensei asked.

"There are the Genin, the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power, there are the foot soldiers of the Ninja nations and can contend with an unseated officers " Yourichi answered.

"Then there are the Chūnin there are better fighters than the Genin but pale in comparsion to the Tokubetsu Jōunin " Kisuke said to Ichigo and the Vizards.

"Tokubetsu Jōunin ?" Ichigo asked.

"Or better know as Lieutenant Jōunins, as you can tell from the are able to hold there own against a Lieutenant" Kisuke said pointing at Rukia.

" It seems like there well organized unlike the Arrnacars that were spotted in town " Shinji stated.

"Then there is the Jōunin. Highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military expected, there are much better fighters and can fight on par with a Captain from the Gotei 13. Byakuya and Hitsugaya were defeated by a Jōunin and Rangiku was nearly killed by one " Yourichi affirmed.

"This is bad " Ichigo said nervously .

"It gets there is the Kages, the highest-ranking, and usually the most powerful ninjas. They are far stronger than a captain and are said to rival the power of the Captain Commander himself " Kisuke stated as all the people are shocked when they learn about the Kages.

"5 people as strong as Yamamoto ?" Shinji said shocked with fear.

"This is bad, Yamamoto's power could toast cities like nothing " Kensei stated.

"It gets even worse, there are 9 monsters of varying power called the Jinchūriki " Kisuke replied.

"Jinchūriki ?" Ichigo asked.

"Jinchūrikis are humans with pure hollow like powers similar to you Vizards which gives them vast amounts of Reaistu " Kisuke said to the Vizards.

"What are they like ? " Shinji asked.

"There are much like Ichigo, they barely can contain their vast are 9 Tailed Beast but the strongest of the tailed Demons is the Nine Tailed Fox "

"How powerful is this monster? " Ichigo asked shocked.

"I must give it to you straight, The Nine Tailed Fox is even more powerful that the Captain Commander himself " Kisuke replied.

"This isn't good ? My question is why would Aizen create something more powerful than himself" Shinji asked Kisuke.

"Those Tailed Beasts were created by the imperfect managed to keep the Beast under control by sealing them in human bodies and created an army of Human Hollow hybrids to keep them in line .The Arrancar Aizen created are also incomplete and once the Hōgyoku is complete at the end of the year" Kisuke said.

"Ichigo , Aizen is after your power and plans to use you to help his world domination plans " Yoruichi stated.

"What does he want with me ?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen plans on using your hidden potential to create the 10th Tailed Beast Juubi " Kisuke replied

"Juubi ? " Ichigo said with shock.

"We learned the true goal of Aizen, it's to create the 10 Tailed Beast using the power of all Tailed Beasts and fusing that power within using that power, he would create the Kings key and Kill the Soul king and wipe out the Soul Society and take over the entire world " Kisuke said to everyone

"So that was his real plan all along ? " Shinji asked.

"If Aizen gets his hands on Ichigo, he'll destroy the entire world " Rukia said nervous about hearing the grim news.

"To make it worse, Aizen is developing Vasto lodre Arrancars which are above the level of a Captain, if 5 of them team up with the 5 Kages. The Soul Society is doomed " Yourichi replied.

"However according to Intel, the 5 Kages aren't united as of yet due to Aizen virtually neglecting that world for years in favor of the development of the Arrancar and his many attempts to retrieve the Hōgyoku" Kisuke said to the Vizards.

"I see, apparently what your saying is that the Soul Society doesn't think that they can defeat the Shinboi's themselves ?" Shinji asked .

"We would be needing everything we got to stop the we can kill at least 2-3 of the Kages and capture the 9 tailed Fox, we can foil Aizen's plot and if Ichigo gets strong enough, we can definitively win this upcoming war. We got 3 months to prepare for the Arrancar assault and Shinobi war , we need your help " Kisuke replied.

"We have been waiting for 100 years to get our revenge on him , of course we are going to help out " Shinji stated.

"It's because of that bastard , i can never look past 130 years old " Hiyori said with her sword raised in the air.

"We lost our jobs and our lives thanks to that asshole " Kensei shouted.

"Let's kick Aizen's ass " Mashiro yelled.

"He will regret the day he crossed us " Lisa stated.

"He'll pay for everything he did to us " Love shouted.

"He turned us into monsters, he'll regret the day he gave us this curse " Love replied

"We lost so much in that incident " Hachi said in a humble tone.

"However,we will fight when the time comes, until then, we will stay out of this one. After all, we need to train icghio and ourselves to get stronger, if the Tailed beasts are as strong as you say, we neeed to get strong enough to defeat them and the Kages too " Shinji said to Kisuke.

"There's one more thing concerning you Orihime " Kisuke said to her.

"I know i should stay out of the fight but Hachi repaired Tsubaki " Orihime replied as she summons Tsubaki.

"What the hell did you summon me for woman ? " Tsubaki said to her.

"It seems you fixed her Tsubaki, still these Shinobi would make short work of you Orihime, given not even someone as strong as Byakuya could handle them " Kisuke stated.

"Now i understand why you kept her out the battle " Rukia said to Kisuke.

"Hate to say this but hat in clogs has a point. Putting Orihime in the front lines will only have her killed " Ichigo replied.

"She can be a valuable asset however at her present condition, she isn't meant for the battlefield " Shinji stated.

"Ukitake will keep guard of Orihime and Rukia will help Orihime train to at least defend herself in case she is , she should be safe from Aizen and the ninjas trying to get there hands on her " Kisuke said to her.

"Orihime come with me, you and i are going to the Soul Society to train you in Kidō come tomorrow" Rukia said to Orihime.

"Fine " Orihime replied as they both left the training ground. Ichigo gets back up to fight Hiyori.

"I'm going to train to get stronger , so i can defeat all the Espada's and Kages and defeat Aizen" Ichigo said as he gains resolve and picks up his sword to fight Hiyori and draws his Vizard mask.

"Looks like someone has gained resolve all the sudden " Hiyori smirked as she draws her sword and puts on her Vizard mask .

Orihime and Rukia walk out of Vizard hideout .

"He's really intent to get stronger now " Orihime said to Rukia.

"Well we need to as well , those Shinobi are no joke " Rukia said to Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

After the Espada Akastuki meeting. Zestu arrives next to Madara who removed his mask in the shadows.

"Ulquiorra's intel was correct " White Zestu said.

"It's exactly what we saw 5 days ago back with the Arrancars Attacking Karakura Town" Black Zestu said to Madara

"Very well ,She could prove to be very useful to us if we get her before Aizen gets his hands on her " Madara replied.

"Shall we retrieve her ?" White Zestu asked.

"Not yet, we some more research and time to confirm this hypothesis " Madara answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's hideout<strong>

Orochimaru and Kabuto are within the is at his bed sick from the effects of his body slowly rotting due to his 3 year body changing justu.

"Sasuke has been developing so fast, just a bit longer and he'll be pefect as my vessel" Orochimaru said.

" Orochimaru, we got company " Kabuto stated.

"What, they found this hideout, who found it ?" Orochimaru asked.

"That Chakra, it's not anyone i know about. All i know is that they are Jōunin level " Kabuto said to Orochimaru.

Sasuke enters the room and goes towards Orochimaru.

"They discovered us ! Shall i kill them ?" Sasuke asked.

"No let's fall back and get out of this base, we'll meet you in another Hideout " Orochimaru told him

"I'm preparing to deal with the threat right now " Kabuto repiled making handseals.

Meanwhile Gin and Tousen arrive at the lower level of the hideout where they are around a pirson chmaber where hundreds of prisoners surround them.

"Looks like these guys want to play " Gin said sarcastically.

"Unforunteatly for them , I'll not in the mood to play with them " Tousen replied.

Suddenly a large man with orange spiky skin and a beaver tail with wing-like protrusions from his forearms and horns and sharp teeth come towards Gin and Tousen.

"GWAARH, you think you can take me on in my level 2 curse form " the guy said to Gin.

"What a foul Reaistu, he's human yet he's emitting Hollow -like spiritual power and his appearance has also changed similar to an Arrancar's Resurrección but they don't even have weapons much less Zanpakutōs " Tōusen stated.

"Let's see what the Denreishinki reads on his RYK level " Gin replied as he scans the monsters power level.

"What does it read ? " Tōusen asked.

"Only **2,000 RYK, **nothing too serious** " **Gin answered "i assume this is the strongest prisoner, the others are somewhere between **100** to** 1,000 RYK "**

"What's that in your hands ?" said the monstrous brute.

"What to see it ? Here catch " Gin replied as she throws the cell phone at the guy who catches it but Gin uses Shunpo and appears 20 feet behind him and cuts the guy across the chest with a high speed slash. The guy reverts back to his base form as a normal human who falls down and dies while gin has his cellphone in his left hand.

"Show off !" Tōusen said.

"What a joke, this thing is just a weak Ajduchas level threat " Gin said to Tousen.

All the other prisoners turn into there Lv 2 curse mark form and all attack gin at once.

"**Cry **Suzumushi** **(清虫, _Cricket_) " Tōusen chanted as he uses his Shikai to knock out and kill 20 of prisoners charging towards Gin.

"Boy you are accusing me of showing off whereas you used your Shikai on them" Gin said

"Let's get this over and done with " Tōusen replied as they both chagre at the wave.

"**Shoot to kill **Shinsō** **(神鎗, _God Spear )_** " **Gin chants as he extends his sword 330 feet through 20 curse mark prisoners and cutting a hedgehog like human in half. Gin is about to be hit from behind by a bull monster but he cuts it in half with his Shikai.

20 curse mark prisoners come towards them but Tousen gets towards them.

"**Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts )" _Tōusen chants as he moves the blade around him in a semi-circle and then a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that mow down the prisoners .

The last wave of prisoners come at Gin but Gin hits his Shikai into the ground.

"**Supiapitto** (槍穴 _Spear Pit_ )" Gin chants as he causes many blades to erupt from the ground and skewer the last 20 curse mark users. "That was a Nice warm up excuse " Gin stated.

"Now let's proceed with the plan " Tōusen replied. Suddenly they see the hideout collapsing.

"The Cave, it's collapsing " Gin said as the hideout collapses and then a mud water vortex sucks in everyhting around the hideout .

Gin and Tōusen appear above the sky from a **Garganta **and stand 100 feet above the hideout.

"We would of died had not for using the **Garganta **to escape " Tōusen said.

"They must of had a trap like that set in case anyone tried to break into the hideout A timed set trap used by Orochimaru to destroy any trace of an old hideout of his by what appears to be a mud water vortex" Gin stated.

"They can't hide from us, there out 20 miles north from here according to the Denreishinki" Tōusen said.

"I have a question to ask you . If you're blind, how can you use cellphones and look at monitors, come to think of it, why did Aizen put you in charge of visuals ?" Gin asked.

"It's because of.. " Tōusen said but before he can finish, both Gin and Tōusen are surrounded by 50 Cruse mark monsters.

"Seriously man, what a bunch of weaklings , don't they learn they can't kill us " Gin said with arrogance .

"There are just savage beasts, they do not know fear and for that they are weak " Tōusen replied.

"You think you can defeat all of us at once " said one of the prisoners.

"Please you guys don't learn do you ?" Gin smirked.

One of the curse mark creatures fires a Chakra blast at Gin from his arm canon but Gin effortlesy dodged it just moving his head.

"Let's end this fast " Tōusen said as he creates a wave of dark purple Reiastu that stuns all the curse mark enhanced prisoners.

"Very well then " Gin replied as he releases a lavender Reasitu around his body. They both use there Shikai at the same time and create a large explosion of Reaistu that kills all the enemies and destroy everything within a 400 foot radius.

Meanwhile from a far distance . Kabuto and Orochimaru are talking with each other while dashing away.

"That Sasuke is already far ahead of us " Kabuto stated.

"What do you think came after us ? " Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"Don't know, all i know is that the two intruders weren't human " Kabuto answered.

"Was it a stray animal ? " Orochimaru asked him

"No it seemed like Shadow Clones, it had no physical aspect of Chakra so that sounds Logical " Kabuto repiled.

"It must be that Pesky Naruto again, he's been searching for his precious Sauske for the last 2 1/2 years" Orochimaru stated.

"No it isn't, the Chakra is too malevolent. As malevolent as the Curse Seal at it's second stage " Kabuto repiled.

"It must be the Akastuki then, only they would produced such a malevolent Chakra , great Chakla sening by the way" Orochimaru said.

"It's nothing, it still pales in comparison to our beloved Karin. I can only sense up to 500 meters " Kabuto replied.

"You're right ,Karin's abilities can sense Chakra exceeding ten kilometers, no one could rival her" Orochimaru stated.

"Point there, still hopely those grunts would prove to be a distraction " Kabuto said

"Those weak rejects with curse marks aren't even 10% as powerful as the Sound Four,There most liekly all dead by now" Orochimaru stated.

"Most likely " Kabuto added.

"In that case , let's kill them ourselves" Orochimaru said.

"I advise against this, your only 20% your Chkara, it's best we avoid a direct fight with them " Kabuto replied.

"What is your plan of action ?" Orochimaru asked.

"Just follow my league " Kabuto said as he uses a justu to teleport them away from the area.

Gin and Tōusen meanwhile finish killing the prisoners.

"Looks like he got away " Gin said to Tōusen .

"No he's moved away over to the Land of the Rice Fields 500 miles northeast of here " Tōusen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day<strong>

**Vizard Training ground**

10:00 A.M. Ichigo and Hiyori are worn out from training and prepare to rest up .

"I have a question " Ichigo said .

"What is it Ichigo ? " Hyiori stated.

"How did you become Vizards ? How do you gain your powers ? And how do you Know Aizen ?" Ichigo asked her..

"Allow me to explain our past to you . We were turned into hollows against our will " Shinji said to him.

"What? " Ichigo said shocked at what he heard.

"That's right it all happened 100 years ago " Shinji said as he thinks back 100 years ago.

**100 Years ago **

**Shinji pov**

I used to be Captain of the 5th division with my Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

**"**Wait Aizen was your Lieutenant ? " ichigo asked shoched hearing the news.

"Shut up idiot " Hiyori shouted hitting Ichigo min the head with her sandal " Shinji was going to go into flashback mode when you asked such a stupid question, keep your mouth shut retard. " Hiyori shouted at him.

"Calm down , it's only narutal he ask questions " lisa stated.

"Anyways where was i now ? Oh yeah " Shinji said as he segways to the past.

**100 Years ago**

**Shinji pov**

Me and Aizen were walking around the Seireitei when we came across Captain Urahara, Lieutenant Hiyori and 3rd Seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Oh good morning Captain " Kisuke said to me.

"Geez Kisuke, i keep tellin' ya to call me Shinji .Ya really tick me off sometimes with your damn formality" i said to him while he laughed it off. "Good morning Mayuri ! " i said to him.

"I've told you countless times to address me as Kurotsuchi. You're such an bothersome man " Mayuri said to me.

"What a douche " i replied to him. "Oh have you heard the news ? " i asked him.

"What news ? " Kisuke answered with a question. The i received a kick to my backside by none other than ms bitch herself Hiyori.

" Ouch, what the fuck Hiyori ?" i shouted at her.

"Ya haven't said hi to me yet! " She shouted as she jumps on top of me and pulls on my hair and punches me multiple times "How dare ya greet everyone but me?" she asked but i pushed her off and go on top of her and pull her hair

"Why should i bother sayin' hi to you? " i said to her but she pulls om my lips.

"Come on! Say it! " Hiyori shouted at me.

"Attacking a Captain is treason you bitch " i shouted at her as me and her continued our childish fight child. Aizen meanwhile talks with Kisuke.

"Captain Urahara, have you heard about it yet ?" Aizen asked him

"About what ? " Kisuke asked.

"About the unusal amount of deaths in the Rukongai "Aizen answered .

"Nice telling him Sosuke " i said to him.

"What unusual deaths ? " Kisuke asked.

"For the past month , thousands of people have vanished within the Rukongai area by an unknown cause" i repiled to him.

"They vanished ?" he said puzzled by that thought "You mean non one can find them ?" He said to me.

"No they evaporate and only their clothes disappeared. If they died of natural causes and turned into spirit particles, their clothes woulda vanished, too. They didn't die . They lost their ability to maintain their human form and vanished while they were still alive. That's the only explanation " i explained to him.

"They lost the ability to maintain human form while still alive ? " he asked me.

"I'm just repeatin' what i heard from Captain Unohana. It doesn't make any sense to me either" Shinji said.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"So was this unknown infection the Hollowfication virus ?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right, it was because of that, we gained our powers " Kensei said to Ichigo as he walks to the gather place.

"How did you guys become infected though,? Was the virus airborne or spread through contact ? " Ichigo aksed them.

"No that's not how we got it Ichigo " Shini replied.

"Allow me to explain how we got it Shinji. Me and Mashiro were the first victms after all " Kensei told him.

"So what squad where you in Kensei ?" Ichigo asked.

"Sqaud 9 " Kensei repiled.

"You mean you used to be in the same Squad as Tōusen ?" Ichigo asked him.

"You mean that traitorous scumbag? He's the reason i became a monster in the first place" Kensei replied with anger.

"He made us into monsters and killed our friends" Mashiro stated.

"So he betrayed you guys ? " Ichigo asked.

"Yep, he used to be our 5th Seat 100 years ago " Kensei said as he goes into the flashback

**100 Years ago**

**Kensei's pov**

I was Captain of the 9th Divison .Our squad was the security force of the Gotei 13.I was with Todō Gizaeimon my former 6th Seat of the 9th Division ,Kaname Tōsen my former 5th seat, Shinobu Eishima my former 4th Seat and Heizō Kasaki my Former 3rd Seat as well as my bratty Lieutenant Mashiro to investigate the unknown deaths pf the Rukongai citizens.

"Are you listening 's this unknown me? C'mon Kensei !" Mashiro said annoying me.

"Shut up!Unknown means Unknown ! " i shouted at her "Quit your jibber-jabber! " i told her.

"What gives? There's no need for a captain to investigate something when we don't know what's causing it ! " Mashiro said in an annoying tone.

"That's exactly why we're going to investigate it ! " I shouted at her.

"We already sent out 10 people to take a look ! We should wait until we hear from !You're a dummy Kensei! And a hot head !

"V-Vice Captain please stop - " Tōusen said trying to calm her down Mashrio.

"I don't wanna, i don't wanna! Kensei' so stupid! " Mashiro said whiny and insulting me.I wanted to put my boot up her mouth and shut her up real badly but i was restrained by Eishima and Kasaki .

"Captain, please calm down! Captain ! " Eishima said to me trying to calm me down holding my right arm.

"You know she's always like this " Kasaki stated while holding my left arm.

"When on earth did i even tell you to come with us ? We don't need you here. Go back home, take a shit ,and go to bed " i asked her.

"I'm your Vice Captain, so i have to go with you ! Didn't you know that? Maybe you're too stupid, Kensei. " she said with a mocking annoying tone.

"Why you little .. " i shouted but was restrained by Tōusen as well.

"I hate this !I'm hungry ! I wanna eat rick cakes with ground sesame on top !" She complained while she threw a tanrum .

"Goddamn it , you're 140 years old! Stop acting like a 50 year old girl. You're a Teenager now " i shouted at her.

"What to do Captain " Todō asked me.

"Just ignore her " I told them then our team encountered an large Hollow. We dispatched the lagre hollow easy enough and saved a bunch of kids from the hollow. Then Mashiro came to tell me chilling news.

"Kensei " she shouted.

"Mashiro,where were you while we were fighting ?" i asked her.

"I found this in the underbrush over !It's our uniform !" she said to me as she showed me the uniform from our squad "There's a whole bunch of them over here, ten whole sets" She said pointing at the collection of uniforms.

"This isn't good ? " i said to myself.

"Hey !What's so special about there being ten of then? C'mon ! " Mashiro stupidly asked me.

"You imbecilic !That was the entire search division " Kensei repiled.

"Why did they get naked around here ? " She asked me.

"How could they take off there clothes without removing their obi first ? And how do you take off there socks with their sandals still on ?" i asked her.

We set up camp and sent out the report .We awaited within the **Hokutan** (北端, _North End"_) District of West Rukongai.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

**"**Kensei, you forgot to mention the time you groped me " Mashiro said to him.

"I never groped you Mashiro , i was fixing your shirt that was open " Kensei replied back at her.

"Can you stop interfering the story and continue to explain it "Ichigo said to Mashiro.

"Very well, as i was saying " Kensei said as he goes back to explaining the backstory.

**100 Years ago**

**Kensei's pov**

While me and Mashrio were relaxing, we heard the sound of someone dying outside of our tent. Then i saw my seated officers all dead on the floor. I was to only one left as well as Mashrio.

"Shit who did this ? Get into position Kasaki ! The enemy is still here " i told him but when i turned around, he felt to the ground as the sky turned pitch black and i could hear a thing anymore nor could i see a thing or smell the blood of my fallen comrades. Then i was stabbed through the torso by a sword. The dome disappeared and then it was revealed that it was none other than my 5th seat Kaname Tōsen.

"You're slipping Captain Muguruma" Tōusen said to me with his sword still through my chest.

"Tōusen ,why did you kill your friends and what did you do to me.I couldn't see or sense you at all " i said to him.

"That was my Bankai, **Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi " **Tōusen replied.

"What , how did a mere 3rd seat like you obtain Bankai? You're not even suppose to have a Shikai yet much less a Bankai .Nevermind that, what's the meaning of this ?" i asked him.

"I'm simpyling fulfilling my duty of justice " he replied to me as he draws his sword as i fall to the ground. I struggle to get back up and pull out my sword.

"You bastard! How can you follow Justice when you just killed your own men you asshole ? " i shouted at him as i go to charge at him but i was kicked by my own Lieutenant Mashiro who was was covered with a white foam like mask . I saw Lieutenant Azien with 3rd seat Gin Ichimaru with Tōusen.

"Looks like everything is going according to plan " Aizen said.

"What do you mean? This is your doing, I'll kill all of you at once " i said as i try to use my Shikai but then my face was covered with white foam and i struggled to i blacked out not rememebring what happened.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"So that's how you became a Vizard ? " Ichigo asked him.

"That rotten bastard did this to us, he killed my comrades in battle and he made me even attack my friends " Kensei said with tear in his eyes.

"It was the worst day of our lives " Mashiro said with a reflecting it.

"Wait what do you mean attacked your friends ? " Ichigo asked them.

"He means that because he was hollowifed, he turned into a mindless beast that wanted nothing but destruction that's why we wanted you to control your inner hollow " Lisa replied.

"That explains everything, now it makes sense why you guys wanted me to join " Ichigo said reflecting on his inner hollow.

"Let me tell you the consequences of not controlling your inner hollow " Lisa told Ichigo.

**100 years ago**

**Lisa's pov**

I was Lieutenant of Squad 8 under Shunsui Kyōraku , one of the Three Legendary Shintachio.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"Wait hold on one second, who the hell is the Three Legendary Shintachio ?" Ichigo asked.

"There Captains who have been trained directly under Captain Commander Yamamoto" Shinji answered.

"There even stronger than us " Kensei replied.

"They are ?" Ichigo asked.

"Nevermind that, lets move back on " Lisa said to Ichigo.

**100 years ago**

**Lisa's pov**

I was peeking at him during the Captains meeting when i overheard them talking about Hiyori's disappearance.I was ordered by my captain and the Captain commander to Investigate the disappearance of souls along with 3rd division Captain Rōjūrō "Rose" Otoribashi ,7th division Captain Love Aikawa , lieutenant of the Kidō Corps Hachigen Ushōda and arrived within the **Hokutan** (北端, _North End"_) District of West Rukongai when we saw Shinji and Hyiori fighting some monstrous then realized that it was Kensei who had undergone a radical change in appearance. He had a larger, more muscular and bulky body with armored hands and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms.

"Kensei " Love said shocked to see the guy now a monster."What's happened to him ?"

"Is that really Kensei ? " Rose asked "That mask...and his Reiastu...He's just like a Hollow !"

"I dunno if he's really Kensei or not...But i know that we are dead if we don't fight back " Shinji said to us.

The brute released a malevolent spiritual power that easily overwhelmed us and then hit Love with a devastating punch that burned off the top half of his Captain's robe. Had not for Love blocking the punch with his Zanpakutō, he would of instantly died from such a powerful punch.

"That's Kensei aright ! Though he's gotten even stronger" Love said as he stuggles to fight them.

"Don't hurt him, that's Kensei " Hiyori said as she coughs and passes out from her injuries.

"Quiet Hiyori ,we have to stop him .Even more so if that that's really Kensei " Shinji said to Hiyori

"We have to stop him from killing the people he cares about " Rose stated.

"Don't worry are a million ways to stop people without killing them .Let's cut off his arms so he doesn't attack" i said to comfort Hiyori.

"You're sure about this" Rose said.

"Unohana could sew them back, she's the best Medical Shinimgai to ever exist, cutting off his arms is the best way to stop this " i said to Rose.

"All right " Rose replied as he draws out his sword. We charge at him and try to cut him but his skin became tougher than steel and we couldn't even starch him much less cut him with his Zanpakutō. Then Rose was attacked by Mashiro and we were stuck fighting her too. Hachi then appears to help us out.

"** Bakudō #63.** **Sajo Sabaku " **Hachi chants as he binds down Hollow Kensei but the Hollow effortlessly breaks out with brute strength .

"He broke out " i said shocked to see that happening.

"Impossible i have never seen a level 63 Bakudō broken by physical strength alone" Hachi said.

Shortly after Kensei escapes he goes to attack me .

"Shit " i said in terror as i felt i was going to die but Hachi stops him .

"**Bakudō #99.** "**Kin**" Hachi said as he ties Kensei arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around the entire body, and continues to pin Kensei with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape.

"You did a level 90 Bakudo without any incantation? Impressive work for a Vice Captain " Shinji said as Hachi was very exhausted from doing such a high level spell.

"It was a bit of a stretch " Hachi repiled.

"What should we do ? " Shini asked him " Can't you sue some Kido to fix this ?"

"I don't know, only Unohana would know how to fix something like this " Hachi replied then we heard Hiyori coughing.

"Hacchi, take care of healn' her for now " Shinji said as he holds on to Hiyori.

"Sh..Shinji Let..go .. of me " she shouted as she turned into a Hollow and slashed Shinji's shoulder and knocks him down.

"Shinji i shouted as i rushed to his aid.

"What just happened ? " Love said as we rush to there aid but the sky turned black and i couldn't hear anything. out see anything but before i knew it, i was on the ground and was bleeding to death

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"So you were all infected by the Hollowfcation by Aizen? " Ichigo asked them.

"That's right, we were left to die by Aizen and worse yet , he framed Kisuke for the whole mess" Shinji replied.

"My former Captain Tessai uses Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport us to the 12th Division barracks " Hachi said to Ichigo.

"Wait, Tessai was a captain too ? " Ichigo asked.

"He wasn't just any Captain Ichigo, he was the Captain of the Kidō Corps for over 50 years prior to the crime he was framed for, his power and mastery of Kidō puts him on par with the Shinatchio " Hachi replied.

"He was that powerful ?" Ichigo asked.

"Anyways , In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the Hollowfication process using his created item, the Hōgyoku" Shinji answered .

"Why did Kisuke originally created the Hōgyoku ? " Ichigo asked.

"it was originally intended to give the Soul Society a better understanding of the boundary between Shingimai and Hollows, it failed miserably and for that Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as Hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought us and them to a secret underground area " Shinji explained.

"So you guys were left to die ? " Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but thanks to Kisuke and Reiastu blocking Gigais, we were able to live here in exile for the last 100 years " Shinji replied.

"Aizen, i can't believe he would betray his own comrades like this .Ill help you guys bring him to justice especially with him threatening to destroy my town " Ichigo said as he gets back to training and dons his hollow mask.

"Looks like you understand our pain now, let's see if you can reach our level " Hiyori replied as she dons her hollow mask.

"Look at him , he's more eager than ever to get stronger, still there's no telling how much stronger Aizen's forces are becoming as we speak " Shinji said to himself

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Lightning.<strong>

2:00 P.M. a young blonde hair woman is being chased through the sewers. The woman is nearly hit with two scythes a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs and a large crimson triple-bladed scythe. Ninorta, Kakuzu Syzael and Hidan arrive to surround her.

"Not bad for a woman " Ninorta stated with arrogance.

"You got some nice moves, then again my attacks are the slowest of the Akatsuki and my aim is fairly lousy " Hidan said to her.

"Glad you admit you suck " Syzael said laughing at Hidan.

"Fuck you, like your any better you pansy little bitch " Hidan shouted at him.

"So your the Akatsuki ?" The blonde woman said.

"Sort of though we are also the Espada , who are you sexy?" Ninorta replied looking at the woman.

"Yugito Nii, Jōunin level kunoichi and the Jinchūriki of the Two-Tailed Monster Cat " the woman replied.

"Remember guys, this is the two tailed Jinchūriki , don't take her lightly You'll die " Kakuzu said to them.

"She's merely human, she's no match for an Arrnacar much less us 4 " Syzael arrogantly gloated.

"Please, this woman can never defeat me. Women are inferior to men and belong in the kitchen " Ninotra replied

"For an atheist you make perfect sense, unlike your stupid four eyed cocksucker over there " Hidan said mocking Syzael.

"What's wrong with being gay ? " Syzael shouted

"It's a moral sin that violates the ten commanders " Hidan replied "The sentence is death "

"Looks like you take it in the ass from your tentacle friend " Syzael said to Hidan

"What was that ?" Hidan shouted with his pointing at Syzael and Syzael with his Zanpakutō.

"Idiots, stop fighting each other and fight her " Kakuzu shouted.

"First i need to pray " Hidan stated as he goes into prayer with his chain of Jashin.

"Goddamn you and your stupid primate human religions " Syzael shouted

"I agree, he drives me nuts with that crap " Kakuzu replied.

"Call me primitive one more time and i will make you into a sacrifice Syzael " Hidan shouted.

"You idiots, you probably think you got me concerned but your wrong. I lured you here and i'm the one who trapped you " Yuigtio said as she blocks out the tunnels with exploding paper bombs and prepares to fight the team.

"Now that i know you guys are Akatsuki, i will kill all of you " Yugito stated.

" Please like you can kill me, no woman can best me in battle " Ninorta replied.

"Apparently she hasn't really estimated her odds has see " Syzael stated.

"This should be fun " Hidan said with a smile on his face.

"No problem, in fact it works out better this way" Kakuzu replied.

"I swear by my name, Yugito Nii of the hidden cloud, that i will kill you!" Yugito stated.

"Haaha, like you can kill me? That really pisses me off when people can't keep there promise and when i get pissed, the blood starts rushing to my head and when blood rushes to my head.." Hidan arrogantly sated but is cut off mid sentence by Syzael.

"Shut the hell up with your barbaric talk " Syzael shouted.

"Thank you Syzael " Kakuzu replied.

"Fuck you both, you both gay but faggots. I feel like kiing this bitch and fucking her dead body " Hidan said looking at Yugitio prevertly.

"Same here " Ninorta said looking at the woman " She has a Nice ass"

"Jashin Ten Commandments # 6 states that all hot women must be raped " Hidan replied

"Boy, i might want to convert to your religion, you Jashinist are awesome " Ninorta stated.

"Settle down, our orders are absolute " Syzael replied.

"This mission goes against my beliefs, slaughter is the core of the Jashin faith, leaving people half dead is a mortal sin, i may not look it but i'm very religious " Hidan said.

"Fuck your beliefs, think of the mission " Syzael stated.

"I'm actually starting to like that wackjob here, keep talking Hidan " Ninorta said Hidan.

"What with these guys ? are they all insane ? " Yugitio said to herself.

"How about we just capture you? You will make a fine research experiment in my lab " Syzael said to her.

" Don't mess with me " Yugitio replied as she puts her hands down.

"Ah, she's bending down , looks like she's ready to take my dick up her ass" Ninrota stated.

"Hell Yeah " Hidan replied.

"Me fuck you, ha !YOU MUST BE JOKING " Yugito shouted as she is surrounded by blue Charka which causes the tunnels to shake and the sewage water to create large ripples in the water.

"I guess that's no to the fucking huh? " Hidan said sarcastically .

"Are you an idiot ? " Kakuzu shouted.

Yugito's body is then surrounded by a blue flame that completely covers her body. She takes the form a 20 foot high blue flamed two-tailed cat with no pupils in her eyes.

"Quite unusual, that Tailed beast form is much smaller than a regular Tailed Beast, does that mean she can control it " Kakuzu stated.

"Not quite, i can only control this form for a short while before letting myself go to it " Yugitio replied.

"She's emitting a Hollow-like power similar to an Arrancar's Resurrección how interesting. " Syzael said interested at the girls abilities.

"She is still no match for a man, much less four men " Ninorta shouted as he goes to charge at her with his Axe but he's hit down with such brutal force that he bleeds from his mouth.

"Idiot, why the hell you charged face frist to the monster " Kakuzu shouted.

"Boy this is bad. Her RYK is **750,000 RYK**, she's stronger than all of us combined" Syzael said reading the Denreishinki.

"What, that's not good " Hidan said.

"Ninorta and Kakuzu are virtually equal in power and have **300,000 RYK** each at full power , and both me and Hidan have around** 50,000 RYK**" Syzael stated.

"We need to combine our powers together to take this monster out " Kakuzu replied.

"Die" Yuigito shouted as the monster cat fires a fireball directly at Ninorta causing a massive explosion, destroying a 8 story building and destroying everything within a 100 foot radius leveling the sewers they were fighting in. Kakuzu used a water barrier to protect Ninotra who was offguard.

"I didn't need your help " Ninorta shouted at Kakuzu who stands back up after getting hit down. "Bitch hits hard with those damn punches.

"We need to combine our attacks " Kakuzu stated as he turns his own skin completely black with 8 large Tentacles on his back and his heart mask on the battlefield.

"Indeed,** Pray Santa Teresa** (_Spanish for Praying Mantis_) " Ninorta shouted as he gains 6 arms with axes and bullhorns.

"**Sip Fornicarás** (_Spanish for You Will Fornicate_)." Syzael shouts as he releases his power by swallowing his sword.

"Yeah time for sacrifice " Hidan said as the The Two Tails comes at Kakuzu but Kakuzu dodges the attack and jumps in the air. Ninorta charges at her with his styches and forces her to block his attacks with paw swipes.

"**Wind Style: Pressure Damage **(風遁・圧害_Fūton__: Atsugai_)**" **Kakuzu chanted as the wind beast fires a wind blast at the Cat but the cat shoots a fireball through it and the fireball grows larger.

"Shit!" Kakuzu shouted as he's hit midair by the blast and the explosion created destroys everything within a 2,000 foot radius exploding 300 feet high in the air.

"Foolish, Wind based attack strengthen fire attacks" Yugtio said to him "What where you hoping to gain with a sneak attack from the air ?" she said. Suddenly Syzael comes at her from behind and charges up his attack.

"**Gran Rey Cero**" Syzael chanted as he hits her point blank with a cero blast which knocks her down but the blast did no visible damage "Not even a single scratch "

"That Charka cloak is protecting her from attacks, Physical attacks won't work on her , wee need to create a opening to attack" Kakuzu said.

"Strategy isn't my thing but whatever " Ninorta replied.

The two Tails comes at them . Kakuzu comes towards the Beast and uses his tentacles to bind her down . Ninorta then leaps in the air and goes for his attack  
><strong><br>"Seis brazo giratorio de la hoja **(_Spanish for Six Arm Rotating Blade_ )"Ninorta chants as he spins around like a buzzsaw generating Golden Reiastu and cuts around her back and does a light cut on Yugito's beast from.

"**SouruHanto **(ソウルハント _Soul Hunt_)" Hidan shouts as he launches a series of powerful slashes across her back to get enough blood on his sytche but he's hit off her by Yugito's s hit back by Yugito's right paw and Kakuzu is blow away by a shockwave created by Yugito's roar.

"This bitch is tough " Ninorta said as he sees her regenerate her wounds.

Hidan goes to lick the blood but it burns away " Fuck this is just flames, i need to hit the area where blood is at for this to work. Fuck it , i'm going to pray " Hidan said in anger.

"Time to die " Yugitio shouts as she fires a massive breathe of fire which engulfs everything around a 1,000 foot radius in fire. Ninrota jumps up in the air and airwalks 400 feet high and charges up a cero

"Take this bitch " Ninorta shouts as he fires a cero at her causing a 1,000 foot radius explosion , he then sees Yugito leap past him and attacks him with her right paw.

"RAWGAHAHAHA DIE" Yugito shouted as she hits down Ninorta loses of his arms blocking the strike .

"Fuck , she's too fucking powerful " Ninorta stated as he regrows his arms.

"Allow me to handle this " Syzael said as he goes to attack her

"Ha, don't you think your out of your league ? " Yuigtio shouted as she dashes towards Syzael but Syzael shoots a massive amount of black liquid from his body out of his back onto the monster .

"Got you " Syzael taunted .

"You think you can blind me with such a cheap trick " she shouted while coming to attack Syzael but she is knocked back by a copy of her Two Tails form.

"You don't get it , my ink creates a clone of yourself " Syzael replied.

"Not a bad trick " Yugito stated while in her tailed beast form as she clashes punches and slashes with her tailed beast.

"Good work " Hidan said as he sits and does a prayer.

"Hidan get to fighting the enemy " Kakuzu shouted at Hidan.

"I told you morons , this mission goes against my beliefs " Hidan said while in prayer.

"Shut up with your goddamn religion Hidan and get to business " Kakuzu shouted as he dodges a clone of the Two tails was destroyed by the original but splits into two 2 clones and they jump her.

"I forgot to mention that it multiples every time you hit it, it creates more clones " Syzael stated as Yugito struggles to fight off the goes to attack her with close range axe attacks while Kakuzu charges up from a distance.  
><strong><br>"Wind Style: Pressure Damage **(風遁・圧害_Fūton__: Atsugai_)** " **Kakuzu chanted as he shoots a powerful wind blast to hit Yugtio is also being pushed back by her 2 clones which hit her with fireballs.

"Got her " Syzael chanted as he goes to bind her with his tentacles and Kakuzu uses his tentacles .

"Not quite, ROAGAHAHAHWH !" she shouts as she creates a massive amount of blue fire Chakra to create a shockwave destroying everything within it's path. Kakuzu regenerates his body and reattaches Hidan's head. Syzael eats one of his Fracción alive as well as Ninorta to heal there serious wounds.

"Damn it, that bitch really damaged us " Ninorta said eating the Fracción.

"Thank goodness i modified all of my Fracción. to be regenerative medicine in case we were damaged this badly " Syzael replied.

"OWW, OWW goddamn it Kakuzu " Hidan shouted as his head is sewed back.

"Impossible, that guy survived decapitation " Yugitio said shocked.

"You know something, i was going to sit this battle out but you really pissed me off,no body ruins my fucking ceremonies you fucking bitch" Hidan shouted in anger as he charges at Yugito.

"DIE" Yugitio roared as she slashes with her claws cutting Hidan across the chest but he stands unfazed.

"Not bad but you need to do better than that" Hidan replied as he manages to charge up a crimson aura around him. "**Kudaita Ryūketsu**(砕いた流血 _Crushing Bloodshed_ )" Hidan shouts as he does a crescent slash the cuts the tongue and nose of the two tails cat and knocks the monster back.

"OWW, my tongue! Goddamn you bastards " Yugito said while she struggles in pain moving around. Kakuzu hits her while she's offguard

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu **(水遁・大瀑布の術_Suiton__: Daibakufu no Jutsu_)" Kakuzu chants as he fires a massive water blast that knocks back the Tailed Beast. Yugtitio gets back up to fight.

"I'm not done yet " Yugitio shouted as she charges up a blast in her mouth that's a blast of blue fire.

"A cero ? " Ninorta shouted.

"Whatever, it's over " Hidan replied as he licked the blood of the Scythe .His body glows with a red Charka and he gains black skin and white bone-like markings and draws a blood circle at the 2,000 foot area between Kakuzu and Yugitio.

"Why is he standing need the blast zone ?" Yugitio stated as the she charges up her attack.

"I got this ,** Suiryoku Denki No Tama **(水力電気の球 _Hydro Electric Ball_)" Kakuzu chanted as he charges up his Lightning and water.

"**Cero Siete** (_Spanish for Seven Hollow Flash_)" Ninotra shouted as he charges up a cero in his mouth and Ceros glowing on his axes and he fires them in a massive blast.

"**Cero Oscuras **(_Spanish for Dark Zero_)**" **Syzael chants as he fires a black Cero with a pink outline tat fuses with the golden Cero and the bluish white blast.

" **Ao Gōsuto Imari**(青霊威鞠 _Blue Ghost Menacing Ball_) " Yugitio shouts as she fires a powerful blast that forms a blue fire sphere that clashes with the energy blast. The energy attacks create a massive explosion.

Both Blast hit Hidan and Yugitio takes damage and staggers back.

"Impossible, i'm taking damage yet i wasn't even hit by the beam " Yugito said to herself as the blast form Yugito and Kakuzu collide and create a massive 1 mile diameter explosion that levels the entire abandoned small town they were fighting in and partially destroys a nearby body is covered with 2nd degree burns with her legs covered in 3rd degree burns.

"She's in bad shape " Syzael stated.

"Couldn't you gone easy on the damn blast you almost burned my skin off you fucking assholes" Hidan shouted at them. "I may be immortal but i don't want to look like a fucking skeleton either dickshits "

"Quit complaining and eat one of my Consumable Fracción " Syzael said to him as Syzael is noticeably exhausted.

"Looks delicious, it's been a while since i had the taste of flesh " Hidan replied as he tears through the chest of the large Fracción and removes it's ribs and eats them "MMMh, my favorite spare ribs" Hidan stated as he fully heals his body and it heals up Yugitio's injures but she is unable to move due to Chakra exhaustion.

"So how about it? She's still alive. Let's rape her " Ninorta said to the other guys.

"Sure thing " Hidan replied.

"Count me out, i only rape men " Syzael replied.

"Hopefully she doesn't mind tentacles" Kakuzu said with a smile as he takes out his tentacles.

"Noo, no NOOOO!" Yugito shouted in despair as they surrounded her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles outside the battlezone.<strong>

Two Kumo ninja witness a large explosion within the distance.

"What the hell happened there ? A large explosion happened where captain Yugitio was at " the bald head ninja said.

"She must of released the Two tails again " the blonde hair ninja replied.

"The Raikage forbids the release of that much power, that could destroy an entire city " the bald ninja said.

"Don't worry, that city has been abandoned of all life for years , as for Yugito she could handle it. Yugito was made the Two-Tails' Jinchūriki at the age of two and can turn into a tailed beast at will " the blonde hair ninja replied.

"It's a good thing we aren't there " the bald ninja said as he stares at the sky where a 16,000 ft high mushroom cloud appears above the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the <strong>**battlezone**

4:00 P.M Hidan is seen resting his belly on the ground on a Jashin circle and Nniorta finished raping Yugito's half dead body and putting back on his clothes. Yugito is pinned to a damaged wall virtually out cold . Syzael is looking around the area. Kakuzu also finished with her.

"This woman would maker such a fine research experiment, to destroy this much at once is ridiculous " Syzael said.

"I must thank you guys for helping me not for your help, me and Hidan would of fought this bitch all the way to sunset and i would of lost at least 2 hearts " Kakuzu stated .

"You Akatsuki's have it tough looking for these beast, we have it tougher given we have to find the Vasto lodres searching for them for years whereas you guys already kn ow where they are " Ninorta replied.

" Still worth the spoils of war " Kakuzu said as he looks at Yugito's wallet and takes the cash from her.

"It's been a half an hour, are you done yet? I need to get her to the lab already " Syzael asked complaining.

"Fuck you, don't mess with the ritual " Hidan replied as her removes the spear on his stomach and gets back up.

"You do that vulgar Jashin sacrificial ritual shit everyday, can't you skip it once in a while?" Kakuzu asked annoyed by it.

"I find it tedious but i can't break a commandment.I don't like doing it either, but it's part of my religion i have to, skipping it is blasphemy against god! How can you expect me to break a commandment ? You Altheist fucktard " Hidan shouted at him.

"I may hate that son of a bitch Hidan but his immortality impresses me as well as his curse justu. I envy this guy's inability to die " Syzael stated.

"This Hidan guy is quite the freak, had not for him we would of lost the battle " Ninorta replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Water<strong>

4:30 P.M. Grimmjow and Deidara walk towards a lake area with Tobi and Doroni alongside them.

"It's getting late here " Deidara said as crows fly up the sky.

"I agree, this is taking forever " Girmmjow shouted.

Suddenly Tobi comes out of the woods shaking his butt.

"I'm hiding hiding face , but not my butt " Tobi said shaking his butt.

"Ah him again, what is he doing here? " Grimmjow asked sneering .

"I'm a schoolgirl in love with her senpai ! "Tobi said acting gay as he walks towards him

"Agrrh, Tobi get lost " Deidara shouted at him.

"You're still mad at me? let's just be friends and find the Sanbi " Tobi said while circling Deidara

"Piss off !" Diedara angrily shouted.

"Ha, you have to deal with a retard for your partner " Grimmjow said laughing at Deidara.

Suddenly Dordonii falls down to the ground and does an idiotic dance.

"The 7th Espada is here, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio " he said while doing a ballerina dance around the area.

"Goddamn it , i thought i told you to go stay in watch in Las Noches " Grimmjow said to him.

"Hahaha, looks like you have your own idiot to watch over " Deidara laughed at him.

"Dordoni , what's up " Tobi said .

"Tobi man, you know i'm feeling fine " Doroni replied as they both dance but they are both hit by Cirucci Thunderwitch's dropkick.

"You idiots, act like grown men, not stupid children. I can't believe i have demoted to by your Fracción " Cirucci shouted.

"Same here " Gantenbainne replied .

"Hahahahaha, didn't know you became that weak "Grimmjow laughed at them.

"Shut up, it was part of the damn contest, the ones who came 2nd and 3rd place were forced to be demoted to Fracción " Cirucci stated.

Suddenly a large 20 foot wave of water comes at them. A large turtle with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails with a pair of human-like arms and hands appears .

"So that is the three tails ?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's bigger than i imagined " Deidara said.

"That thing is as big as a whale " Tobi said.

"What is this intense feeling ?" Gantenbainne asked.

"RWAHAHAHAMOOOHR " the Three Tails roared as it creates a massive pressure wave from it's roar. Then it slams it's right hand ontop the water and creates a massive 100 foot tidal wave heading towards Grimmjow and the team. The team is blasted away from the flood and the flood destroys everything within 1,000 feet of the goes flying up in the air.

"Damn , it's best i stay in the air " Deidara stated.

"I got this " Gantenbainne says as he charges up electricity within the prongs of his right punching dagger and goes to punch the Three Tails but is face to face with the monster" That big creature is fast" he said but is knocked away by the right hand of the monstrous Tailed beast. 1,200 feet into a pile of rocks.

"Gantenbainne !" Cirucci shouted concerned of her fallen ally but she is about to be crushed by a charging tailed beast but the beast is stopped at it's tracks.

"Dont worry Nina, i got him. Hit him with your attack " Dordoni stated as he holds back the middle tail of the massive beast.

"Very well then " Cirucci replied as she uses her whipblade to attack the beast face but the blade chips and cracks hitting the tough skin of the Three Tailed monster. "It shattered my Zanpakutō?"

"Damn, there's no way i can hold the monster" Dordoni stated as he's hit by the tail and is knocked 300 feet deep into the lake. The monster goes to finish off a weakened Gantenbainne but Grimmjow comes out of nowhere and blast the creature while in midair. Deidara meanwhile throws his own explosive at the monster.

""**Gran Rey Cero** " Grimmjow shouts as he fires the blast at the Three Tails

"**Kurage no bakudan** (クラゲの爆弾 _Jellyfish Bomb_ )" Deidara chanted as sends a clay ball down on the ground that turns into a giant jelly fish and rams into the monster while the Cero hits it and both blast create a massive 2,000 foot radius explosion that uplifts the water and creates a 50 foot high tidal wave . The blast did no damage to the Three Tails.

"What the hell, not even a starch on him ?" Grimmjow said shocked to see no damage .

"You got to be shitting me, we can't even punch through his skin " Deidara shouted .

"We can't beat him at our current state " Cirucci replied .

"It's time we show them the power of the Espada " Dordoni stated as he releases his sword " **Whirl Giralda** (_Spanish for Weather Vane_) "Dordoni chants as he releases his weapon without sheathing his sword.

"**Dragra** (龍拳 _Dragon Fist_)" Gantenbainne chants as he becomes similar to an armadillo.

"**Rip Off Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow_ )" Cirucci chants as large wings sprout from Cirucci's back.

"**Grind Pantera** (_Spanish for Panther_)." Grimmjow shouts he turns into a panther like monster.

"**Shī Tsū Doragon**(ドラゴン, _C2 Dragon_)" Deidara chanted as he releases his giant clay dragon.

The Three Tails charges at the team but the monster is stopped by Grimmjow's immense strength and is kicked in the stomach and knocked back 100 feet away.

"Got you now , Kastu " Deidara chanted as he creates a 2,000 foot radius explosion. The attack still did no damage.

" Damn it " Grimmjow stated. Grimmjow is then hit by a single compressed sphere of water and is send flying 1,000 feet away.

"**Dios ,Ruego Nos Perdone** (_Spanish for God Forgive Us Pray_)"Gantenbainne chanted as he fires a giant yellow flash of energy at the Three Tails but it's countered by a sonic roar that dispels the attack. Cirucci fires her blade feathers at the Three Tails only to fail to cut the beast at all.

"Fuck, not even a cut " Cirucci shouted as she readies herself to launch a second wave of attack .

""RWAHAHAHAMOOOHR " the Three Tails roared as it creates a massive pressure wave that negates the wings and blasts Cirucci away.

"Take this !" Dordoni chants as he goes to hit the 3 tails with it's 12 wind tendrils but the attacks are hit back by the 3 tails on the monster.

"None of our attacks are working on it " Deidara said as the monster is preparing to strike again.

"We need to hit it with our strongest attack " Girmmjow stated.

"Fine time for us to to our ultimate technique " Dordoni stated.

"**Right, Dragra Bakuhatsu** (龍拳爆発 _Dragon Fist Explosion_ ) "Gantenbainne chants as he forms a orange dragons head energy blast on both his fist and dashes towards the Three Tails left side.

""Torbellino Cero (Spanish for Whirlwind Cero ) " Dordoni chanted as he fires a powerful wind Cero from behind

"**Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades_)" Cirucci chants as all her feathers glow with spiritual energy similar to a Cero at the right side of the Tailed beast

" **C-3** " Deidara shouted he uses enormous statue that Deidara drops on his target from above.

"**Desgarrón** ( _Spanish for Tear_) " Grimmjow shouts as he charges at the front side of the Tailed Beast.

All attacks hit their intended target and create a massive 1 mile radius explosion .The monster is mildly injured from the attack but all the opponents are badly exhausted.

"Damn it, it's still standing " Grimmjow said as the monster is about to kill them all but Tobi appears.

"**Tobi Chop** " Tobi chants as he chops the right eye of the monster causing it pain.

"That Tobi, saved our lives ? " Cirucci said shocked to see Tobi in battle. " Everyone fire at the eye , it's the weakness " Cirucci shouted as she fires a Cero at the eye

"Thanks a million Tobi " Deidara shouts as he has his clay dargon spit a missile at the eye.

"**Torbellino Cero** (_Spanish for Whirlwind Cero_ ) " Dordoni chanted as he fires a powerful wind Cero from behind.

"**Dragra Bakuhatsu** (龍拳爆発 _Dragon Fist Explosion_ ) " Gantenbainne chants as he forms a orange dragons head energy blast that is fired at the eye

Grimmjow then dashes and delivers the finishing kick knocking out the large tailed beast.

"Nice going team, time to get this thing to headquarters " Deidara said to the team as he creates 3 clay birds to carry the massive beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Land of Earth<strong>

8:00 P.M. Kisame and Harribel arrive at a large moutainside with Harribel's Fracción Mila Rose, Sun Sun and Apache who are also walking with Sasori and Aaroniero .

"So you're sure you don't want me ? " Kisame said to Harribel with a preverted look on his face .

"No now stop staring at my boobs before i make you into fish filet " Harribel angrily stared at him.

"Le'ts focus on the mission, the 4 Tails could be very careful " Sasori said to the team.

"Don't worry, we are in constant alert mode " the male voice of Aaroniero said.

"We will kick that Tailed Beats ass so bad " the female voice of Aaroniero replied.

"Careful the legend of the tails rumors that it like to rampage during every full moon, tonight is the full moon " Kisame said the his team.

Meanwhile Mila, Sun Sun and Apache are busy arguing with each see the sky becoming pitch black and a bright light from a distance.

"Look there. The atmosphere is destabilized due to an immense spiritual power " Mila stated.

"What's a matter Mila ? Sacred of the Tailed beast ?" Apache asked her.

"As if!Your trembling so badly that i can hear your knocking from here Apache ! " Mila replied taunting Apache .

"Say what ?" Apache asked in anger.

"You Heard me!" Mila responded .

"Stop it , you two .When you two argue like that, you prove yourselves to be weak and incompetent, just like Omeada " Sun Sun replied calmly.

"What did you say, Sun Sun? You bitch , Don't compare us to that worthless Lieutenant ! " Apache and Mila both shouted at her.

Suddenly the girls are overwhelmed by an immense Chakra, forcing them to block the blast of a 200 foot plateau they are standing on . A 300 foot high red-furred and green-skinned monkey with a muscular body of a gorilla. It also has horns on its forehead, elongated canine teeth, and spike-like protrusions on its tails.

"ARGARAOGH" The massive monkey roared as it fires a powerful blue green blast of chakra that destroys the plaeatu. Apache was saved by Sasori , Mila was saved by Kisame and Sun Sun was saved by Aaroniero who are 2,000 feet away from the burning rocks.

"Man this is bad , he reduced that hill to ruins with a single shot " the male voice of Aaroniero said.

"Careful, the tails is known to spit powerful energy beams which melts anything it it's path and it spts lava. If it hits you with that, you're dead " Kisame stated.

"Damn it, that was too close for comfort " Mila stated.

"Don't worry about it, This is the Tailed Beast we where sent out to get .It's understandable you girls would be afraid " Harribel stated standing in the path of the monster as well as Kisame while the girls are overwhelmed by the chakra released from the 4 Tails.

"Don't worry girls, if anything if it makes you feel better i'm afraid of this beast too " Kisame replied to them.

"This is the most basic type of fear, primal fear. Remember that feeling " Harribel said to her team.

"Are we even fighting against a human ? " Aaroniero asked.

"I know it's hard to believe any human could have that much Reiastu and with such a dense evil arua , i feel as if two Vasto Lordes Espadas have merged with each other" Harribel replied.

"Most likely the case, it's RYK level is** 4,100,000 RYK.**Not since my battle with the Thrid Kazekage, felt such a monstrous charka level" Sasori stated.

"Maybe it wasn't wise to bring your Fracción here, given how powerful this monster is " Kisame asked Harribel.

"Don't worry about them, there not regular Fracción.I trained them myself to become stronger than any Fracción in the Arrancar army .There power level released could rival a Jounin " Harribel replied.

"Let's stop talking and prepare to capture this thing already, i hate waiting " Sasori said.

"Allow me to do the honors " Kisame said charging at the Tailed Beast with his sword and swings it like a whip to hit the tails in the face but the monster blocks it with his fist. Ksame engages a fight with the 4 tails and manages to push the monster back 100 feet with a sword swipe.

"He's strong to take on that much power at once " Harribel said.

"He;s one of the strongest Akastuki, his strength comes from his Samehada which puts him on par with a Tailed Beast " Sasori replied. "He is the best in the Akatsuki at capturing targets alive "

"ARGARAOGH" The monster shouts as he shoots a large glob of lava moving at high speeds hitting Kisame.

"Kisame!" Harribel shouted shocked to see Kisame's entire midsection gone and the ribs exposed.

"Crap , he's dead " Apache stated shocked.

"Damn it , avoid his attacks at all cost" Harribel shouted at her team as they go up in the air. Meanwhile Samehada merges with Kisame and fully regenerates Kisame's internal organs. Harribel and her team dodge attacks from the 4 tails and evade the Lava globs. The monster goes to hit Sasori but he's saved

"**Rankle the Seas and the Skies ****Nejibana** _(_捩花_, Twisted Flower)" _Aaroniero chanted as he turns into Kaien Shiba and hits back the glob with a water blast but the lava globs melts through the water ball and is about to hit Kaien but Harribel steps up and moves him out the way and shoots a red bala from her hand hitting the monsters eye,Sasori then fires his own attack from his Hiruko puppet.

**"Puppet Jutsu: 1000 Mechanical Arms** _(_傀儡の術・義手千本_Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon)" _Sasori chants as he fires it's torpedo-shaped left arm towards the tails and creates a cluster bomb explosion destroying everything within 500 foot cloud blinds the monster while and her Fracción charge up there Cero's.

"**Ola Azul** (Spanish for "_Blue Wave_)" Harribel chanted as she fires a yellow spiritual energy blast .Apache, Mila and Sun Sun each fire Ceros from there hands and Blast the monster to the side. The attack does no damage to the monster.

"ARGARAOGH" The 4 tailed monster roared as he creates a shockwave that destroys everything within a 500 foot radius and blows away the team knocking them to the ground. The 4 Tails comes at Harribel and her team with a flying punch from 2,000 feet in the air

"Shit we're done for " Harriberl said to herself but the monster is stopped in midair by Kisame who knocks the creature back with a strong strike followed by a blast of water from his mouth "**Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave** _(_水遁・爆水衝波_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha) " _Kisame shouted as he shoots a massvie wave of water from his mouth knocking back the monster 500 feet away and flooding everything within a mile radius of the canyon. Eveything is under 100 feet of water. Harribel the other s get back up and stand on the water.

"We thought you were done for " Mila said to Kisame shocked to see him alive.

"How did you regenerate your internal ograns ? " Sun Sun asked.

"I used my Samehada to heal my injures, it can heal all injuries except for that of the brain " Kisame answered.

"Impressive, not even Espada level Regeneration could heal internal organs " Harribel said shocked.

"The abilities of the Akatsuki are most impressive " Kaieniero stated.

" I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated " Kisame gloated.

"It's best we go all out from the start , everyone release your swords " Harribel stated.

" **Devour ****Leona** (_Spanish for_ _Lioness) _" Mila rose chanted as she releases her broad sword and she turns into armored Amazon warrior, with two claws holding her breasts, an armored thong, and a pair of boots that go all the way up to her upper thigh. She also gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane, with gold highlights. She still retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color.

" **Thrust **Cierva** **( _Spanish for Doe ) " _Apache chanted as her body gets covered in brown fur, she sports deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet are replace with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes change to amber and both eyes gain a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face and her flat chest becomes a D-cup.

" **Strangle to death **Anaconda** **( _Spanish for Anaconda_) " Sun Sun chants as she releases her Zanpakutō, with a pink glow around her, she gains a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, and gains three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather like. Her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head.

"**Destroy **Tiburón** **_(Spanish for Shark)" _Harribel replies as she releases her Zanpakutō and truns into her released state.

"**Devour** **Glotonería **_(Spanish for Gluttony) " _Aaroniero chants as his Zanpakutō turns into a huge, purple blob-like octopus.

**"Sandaime Kazekage Ningyō **_(_三代目風影,人形_Third Kazekage Puppet) " _Sasori said as he summons the puppet and leaves his hiruko puppet.

"ARGARAOGH" The massive monkey roared as it fires another powerful blue green blast of chakra towards the team but they use Sonido and Shunshin to escape the blast and watch a 1,000 foot high plateau get leveled in the explosion and everything within a 2,000 foot radius is leveled.

"Time to take out this thing " Kisame shouted as he charges head first into battle and merges with his sword "**Merge** **Samehada**_(_鮫肌_Shark Skin_) " Kisame chanted as he merges with his sword. He gains a shark-like appearance, growing fins and webbed hands.

"When did you gain that form ? " Harribel said to him.

"I had this from before, i didn't use it on you because you would just use the water i create against me " Kisame replied.

"Very well , let's attack the monster at once " Harribel demanded as she goes up in the air. Kisame and Harribel dash at the monster and hit them with there strikes .Harribel uses Sondio to dash at 49,500 ft/sec(33,750 MPH) and tires to cut the chest of the tails but the attack fails to cut the beast. The monster manages to punch away away Harribel into a nearby hill and charges up a fireblast from it's mouth but Kisame punches him right in the mouth and the blast detonates in it's mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut " Kisame stated as he saved the Fracción.

"You did it, you saved my Fracción " Harribel said to him.

"His Chakra is too strong for direct assault, we need to combine our attacks together " Kisame said to her.

"Very well then, wee need to launch a combined assault to knock out the monster

"Very well , let's do this " Sasori said as he uses his Thrid Kazekage puppet and gudies the puppet into attack" **Satetsu Kaihō** _(_砂鉄界法 _Iron Sand: Needle Sphere)" _Sasori chanted as he uses Iron sand to trap the monster within the cage of iron sand the monster easily overpowers it but is then trapped in the water.

"**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha**(水遁・大爆水衝波_Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave_ ) " Kisame chanted as he creates a massive 4,000 foot high, 4,000 foot diameter water orb engulfing the tailed beast and him and Harribel swim within the area. The monster is trapped inside the bubble.

"Take this " Sasori said as he covers the entire bubble in Iron sand which weighs down the tailed demon and creates wet iron sand on top of monster charges up a powerful

**"Agua Cero**_(Spanish for Water zero) " _Kainerio chants as he fires a powerful water blast mixed with hollow energy from his hands

"Everyone now, fire your strongest attack on him at once" Harribel commanded as she charges up her attack.

"Very well " Apache said as she charges up a red Cero.

"Okay , let's use this attack " Mila replied as she charges up a orange Cero.

"Fine them " Sun Sun said as she charges up a purple Cero.

"**Cascada** (_Spanish for Waterfall ) " _Harribel chanted as she launches a large blast of water at the monster

**"Cero Sincrético** ( _Spanish for_ _Synchronized Zero ) " _they all shout as they combine there blast to form a muilt colored blast. The monster counters with a powerful blast of lava from the ground that forms into a beam that shield the monster from the blast however Harribel's blast fuses with Kaienrio's Agua Cero and and Cero Sincrético.

"Take this** Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu **(水遁・大鮫弾の術_Water Style: Super Shark Bomb )_**" **Kisame chants as he creates a gigantic shark out of water, and thrusts both hands forward. It grows lager and turns into a giant muilt colored Shark that overpowers the tails and steals all it's chakra then explodes covering everything within a 2 mile radius in tailed beast reverts back into it's Jinchūriki form.

"It finally calmed down " Kisame said as he picks up the guy and reverts back to normal. The Arrancars turn back to normal and Sasori goes back into his Hiruko puppet. The Jinchūriki is wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector and ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose with solid red hair and beard style dressed in a long-sleeved purple shirt and pants, and brown armor. He also had a bag tied on his waist.

"Our mission is done " Harribel said

"So how about a reward for me ?" Kisame said trying to grope her.

"Don't push it , anything funny and i will kill you . We are only business partners " Harribel replied as they head out to the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong> The Next Day<strong>

**Land of Water**

10:00 A.M. Pein and Barragan as well as Konan and Stark finished defeating the 6 tails which reduced an enitre forest into ruins within melted rock and trees and craters everywhere.

"That beast was tough " Barragan said .

"The 6 tails was a headache, i feel like taking a nap " Stark said as he yawns worn out.

"It's best we take this back to the hideout " Konan said to the team.

"Indeed, Konan" Pein replied as they carry a young man with pale golden eyes and black hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side partition lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face wearing a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back.

**(A/N:I couldn't think of any abilites for the Six Tails or had enough ideas fro the fight so i had to skip the fighting)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unraikyō <strong>(雲雷峡, _Valley of Clouds and Lightning _)

12:00 P.M 100 miles west of Kumokagure lies a series of mountains within a large valley. 250 mountains that are 6,500 feet high make up the valley along with a large lake. At the gate of the area Yammy punches and kills one of the guards. Two guards are still is with Ulquiorra, Zestu and Itachi.

"Yammy you oaf, you shouldn't punch them too hard, there just feeble humans" Ulquorria said.

"Sorry Ulquiorra, it's hard to pull these punches with my right arm. It needs some adjusting, still he should of smashed through the gate not just have his head come off " Yammy replied

"Try at least holding one hostage to make them talk " Itachi stated.

"Fine " Yammy replied as he grabs one of the guards with his right arm and puts him in headlock "Okay punk where's the Eight Tails ? "

"Don't underestimate our clan !I'm not going to spill anything to the likes of you ! The Yotsuki clan will never betray their comrades!" the guard answered .

"A frightened mind would crack" Itachi replied as he uses his Sharrigan to control the gruads mind."Yammy , you can let go of him "

"Ahh, i wanted to break his neck " Yammy complained as he let's go of the guard.

"Itachi used his Genjustu " White Zestu stated.

"Now that guard is under his control " Black Zestu replied.

"Tell me where the Eight Tails is at " Itachi demanded

"He's training within the cavern in the mountain range not far from here " the guard answered.

"What are his characteristics ? " Itachi asked

"He carries eight swords and he has a tattoo of ox horns on his left check " The guard said before he passed out.

"It's best we get going to him before he has the time to escape " Ulquiorra stated as the team all use Shushin and Sonido to cross the gate.

20 miles away at the center of the mountain valley lies a cavern that is inhabited by a man is none other than Killer Bee who leaves the cave after hours of training.

"My eyes hurt...Damn light. It's noon already ? Check it, ya dumbass phony . Been trainin' since mornin' wit my stomach runnin' on empty, but still lovin' this rap i'm spittin' wildly, and for lunch i'll be eatin' me some some sukiakyi! Yeah " Killer Bee said as he dances around the training area and go down the 100 foot stairs to a 150 foot Diameter peak of a 300 foot hill top.

"You must be the Eight Tails Jinchūriki " Ulquorria stated.

"Nah, i'm Hachibi, ya heard ? Word , it's _Are you the Jinchūriki? _Ya heard " Killer Bee repiled.

"We would be the ones capturing you today " Itachi said to him.

"Nah,ya gotta be like ,_ I'm here capture ur greatness,aight ? _Ya right " Killer Bee stated arrogantly.

"Itachi ,take my right, Yammy my left and Zestu watch my back "Ulquorria stated.

"So that's all of you ? " Killer Bee asked.

"This guys a joke, i'll take him out " Yammy shouted as he charges at Killer bee.

"Interupptin' while we talkin'? Let me give ya fools a warinin' .Ya'll ain't nothin' but dumbass phonies" Killer bee gloated.

"Shut up, your rapping sucks ass " Yammy shouted as he punches Killer and creates a 10 foot diameter, 1 foot deep crater in the ground with a dustcloud around the field.

"You idiot, we are suppose to bring this guy alive " Ulquorria told yammy faceplaming himself.

"Don't worry, i can still feel his Chakra but boy what a flashy attack " Zestu said.

The smoke clears up to reveal Killer Bee easily blocked Yammy's punch with just one finger.

"What ? " Yammy said shocked to see his punched blocked so easily.

"The only one who gets to cut me off is me! So ya better get lost, fool or i'll be punchin' holes in ya body,ya dumbass phony " Killer Bee stated arrogantly as he effortlessly flick him back with one finger having Yammy fall on his head.

"Yammy fall back, you don't have the strength to fight him in your current state " Ulquoirra demanded him.

"I'm seein' through a phony ass bitch who can't fight for shit, big ass moron likes suckin' that dick " Killer bee arrogantly taunted Yammy.

"Die motherfucker " Yammy shouted as he hits Killer Bee with a bala that explodes on impact but Kilerr bee dodged it.

'Ya,, man what's that attack, whatever it is it's mad whack ,eh " Killer Bee asked mockinlgy but is hit by another blast , this time hitting his face.

"I'll tell you what it was , it's called a Bala. It's a projectile of spiritual energy .It's not as fast as a Cero but it doesn't need to be be, it's 20 times faster " Yammy shouted as he fires 20 bala blast from his fists "What's wrong, you can't beat me you dumb bastard ?"

"My my, looks like he's lost his temper " Zestu said.

"Yammy clam down " Ulquiorra said to Yammy but Killer Bee appears behind him.

"Yo big guy, ya suck big time, ya a weak ass Jaboni . Ya no match for me ya dumbass phony " Killer Bee said taunting him.

"Your alive but how?" Yammy asked stunned.

"Ya, i'm getting bored fighting you " Killer Bee said as he takes out his rap sheet and writes in his book.

"Ya making fun of me, i'll show you that you are powerless against me Bala " Yammy shouted but his hand is stopped by Killer Bee's pencil tip.

"Ya attack is whack, ya muscles anit got dat shine " Killer bee replied.

"You think you can fight me with just a pencil ? Fool, i have Heirrio, i have skin as strong as can't even cut me with a " Yammy gloated but is cut off mid sentence as Killer Bee throws a pencil through Yammy's shoulder and it pierces through a large rock 50 feet away from Yammy .The Pencil severs Yammys right arm`.

"Dat Penicl is mightier than ya iron skin " Killer Bee gloated.

"AGRAHAH , NOT again " Yammy said.

"How reckless of him to underestimate his enemy" Itachi said to Ulquiorra.

"He should of mastered his Pesquisa, you would of thought losing his arm to Kurosaski would of helped learn his Pesquisa " Ulquiorra replied. "Still , this enemy is going to be strong. He effortlessly bypassed Hierro with just a weak tip pencil and ripped Yammy's arm off. How is it possible ? " Ulquiorra stated.

"It's because that Jinchūriki is using Lightning nature Charka. By increasing the vibration frequency of his lightning Chakra to surpass the standard penetrative force of wind could turn even a small weak unsharpened pencil into a projectile of devastating force " Itachi explained to Ulquorria.

Yammy tires to pick up his arm only to see another pencil moving at 11,500 ft/sec ( 7 ,841 MPH) while yammy is off guard. Yammy uses Sondio to narrowly dodge the attack that cuts his check only to see Killer bee behind him using Shunshin to move at 16,000 MPH` and goes to kill Yammy who is powerless to move against his speed.

"Now time to get pwned bitch " Killer Bee shouted but his sword strike is blocked by Ulquiorra.

"It seems your having a hard time, shall i join it ? " Ulquiorra said blocking Killer bee's sword.

"Stay back " Yammy said as he draws his sword by Itachi body flicker and elbows him lighty on the stomach pushing him back 10 feet .

"You're in the way, Zestu heal his arm and aid us when the time is right " Itachi said to him.

Zestu grabs Yammy and starts to heal back his arm. "Don't worry, you would be fine " Black Zestu said to Yammy.

Ulquiorra steps up to battle Killer bee.

"Kick his ass Ulquiorra, let's silence that terrible rapper " Yammy shouted.

"It's no terrible..it's cool rhythms and rhymes. A dumbass hater like u can't understand my flow yeah !" Killer Bee replied dancing.

"You are really pissing me off, You got zero rapping talent! " Yammy shouted.

"What? You fool!You jerk " Killer Bee said pointing his thumbs down.

"Will you shut the fuck up ? " Yammy yelled at Killer Bee.

Ulquiorra leaps in the air to try to cut down Killer Bee but Killer Bee blocks using his right hand to carry the sword and blocks the aerial blow. Killer bee comes at Ulquiorra with a sweeping slash but Ulquiorra blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Killer bee dodges and does a handstand and a slash with his foot.

"Incredible, he can use his sword with his foot movements ?" Ulquiorra stated as he blocks the slash but he is hit by Killer Bee's right foot and his sword arm which throws his sword aside and pushes him back 20 feet. Killer Bee goes for finishing slash but he's stopped by Itachi who blocks his one handed sword slash with his two handed kunai then delivers a kicks to the neck but Killer bee isn't fazed by the bee then goes to write in his book.

"What is he up to ?" Ulquiorra stated.

"I don't know but it's clear we can't fight him alone " Itachi replied.

"I'm feelin' good right now .Just came up with my best rhyme , thanks u " Killer Bee stated."That's why i play with you..You foolish babies " he taunted as he pulls out 7 swords and throws them in the air and catches him.

"What kind of technique is this? I never seen any one use a form of Zanjustu like this " Ulqurroia asked.

"He's defiantly a high level threat " Itachi replied.

"**Sebunsōdo Dansu ** ( セブンソードダンス_Seven Swords Dance_ ) " Killer Bee shouts as he holds a blade at both his elbow joints, one at his left armpit, one in his mouth, one in his right neck joint, one between his stomach and one at his right leg.

"What an unordtox from of fighting " Ulquoirra asked.

"I'll give you a taste of my hook " Killer Bee replied.

"If he's using his sword, it's time i use my sword" Itachi said as he pulls out his ANBU sword.

Killer bee leaps 100 feet in the air and clashes with Ulquorria. He dodges a kick where his sword is at. He dodges two sword swipes at his head from a headstand Killer Bee did. Itachi comes from behind but is nearly hit by the left elbow sword and dodges a blow aimed at his head. Ulquiorra uses multiple high speed stabs at Killer Bee but Killer Bee easily blocks the blows and kicks Ulquorria back in the air and does a buzzsaw spinning slash attack and manages to repel the attack and he lands on the Bee throws four of his swords at Ulquiorra but he dodges the attack,

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_(_火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) " _Itachi chants while in midair shoots a fireball at Killer bee which creates a large firely explosion but Killer bee dodges the attack and clashes attack with Itachi with his sword attacks. Itachi gets cut on his arms and shoulders from the attack and struggles to follow the movements with the sharrgain but is nearly hit by a falling knee charges up a Cero from his finger in midair.

"**Cero**" Ulquiorra said shooting a Cero at Killer Bee from his fingertips but Killer be blocks the blast with a two sword strike and negated the blast. Itachi goes for a sweeping slash but Killer Bee uses a double elbow smash to knock him to the ground and does a double sword lunge to knock Itachi 50 feet goes to hit him again from behind but his attacks are replied and he's cut across the chest and knocked back 50 feet away.

"Incredible ! His **Sebunsōdo Dansu **( セブンソードダンス_Seven Swords Dance_ ) leaves no opening for even a skilled Sharingan user like Itachi Uchiha and a highly trained swordsman like Ulquiorra Ceif.

Itachi and Ulquorria get back up with Ulquoirra healing up his wounds.

"It's time we stop holding back "Itachi said as he gathers Chakra around his body.

"Indeed " Ulquorria said as he goes towards Killer Bee from the front while Itachi attacks him from behind. Killer Bee blocks Ulquorria's sword with his right arm flowing lightning through his sword and uses his left hand to block Itachi's sword.

"What he blocked it? " Itachi said as he sees his sword chipping under pressure.

"He's channeling his Chakra through the blade ? " Ulquiorra said as he struglges to push back the blade with both hands on the grip. Killer Beer raises his sword up to attack both Itachi and Ulquorria,

"Float… like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the Eight-Tailed Beast!" Killer Bee chanted as he launches 3 of his swords into Ulquorria, nearly hitting his internal organs and cutting through Hierro and 3 hit Itachi through his chest.

"Itachi, Ulquorria " Zestu said shocked to see them defearted as he rushed to there aid but he sees that Itachi's was a substitution and Ulquiorra removes the sword and heals his wounds .

"Had it penetrated any deeper, it would of destroyed my organs, the fact he can cut my Herrio this easily is deeply disturbing " Ulquorria said to Itachi.

"Luckily i used my Shadow Clone last second or i would be dead " Itachi stated.

Yammy gets back up and begins his assult on Killer Bee.

"Not you again " Killer Bee said to has gotten 4 times larger and is noticeably pissed off.

"Looks like Yammy has really gotten pissed " Ulquiorra said.

"Looks like ya grown big guy, let's see if ya can keep up " Killer Bee taunted.

"**Be enraged **Ira** **(_Spanish for_ _Anger) " _Yammy shouted as he releases his Zanpakutō and releases a red explosion of energy that engulfs the top of the peak.

"hmm not bad but not goo enough son , ya still too weak to take me on " Killer Bee said as he sees Yammy transform.

His skull ridges become more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an _Ankylosaurus_. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0, by the 1 disintegrating leaving on the 0.

"Meet the 0 Espada Yammy " Yammy gloated.

"Exucse me Yammy, repat that again " Ulquiorra said.

"I'm strogner than you Ulquorria, you see i have " Yammy said but is easily kicked by Itachi and Ulquorria

"You're far too weak to even be a 8th or th Espada if a kick like that damaged you " Itachi said to him.

"You just worete 0 to make yourself feel stronger " Ulquiorra said to Yammy

"Wait, i through my power increased 10 times, i should 0 right ?" Yammy asked with a stupid look on his face.

"No moron, you forgot we all have Resurreccións? You are still the weakest Espada " Ulquiorra replied.

"Ah, i just wanted to feel powerful " Yammy said while about to cry.

"Boy man, ya pathetic, you still weak as hell even when you are 76 feet tall " Killer Bee taunted.

"Why you little worm " Yammy shouts as he goes to punch him but Killer bee grabs his large fist with one hand and uses his other hand to guide his remaining sword cutting through his Hierro with ease cutting off one of his legs and all his fingers on his right hand.

"AHHGH my legs and figners How dare you cut off my fingers" Yammy shouted in pain then bee kicks him off the area and Yammy struggles to hold on with his left arm.

Itachi and Ulquiorra attack Killer Bee who is offguard with there attacks.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_(_火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) " _Itachi chanted as he shoots a fireball at Killer Bee but Killer Bee dodges the attack. Ulquiorra launches his Cero at Killer Bee's drection but it misses him. Zestu goes in the front lines and goes to attack Killer Bee but Killer Bee punches through Zestu.

"Got ya " Killer Bee said but it turned out to be a clone of Zestu.

"**Kisei Bunshin** ( 寄生分身_Parasite Clone_ ) " Zestu said as he wraps his hands around Killer Bee and absorbs his Chakra. Yammy then recovers and fires a Cero towards Killer Bee leveling the entire 300 foot high hill .

"Where did he go ? " Itachi asked.

Meanwhile 4,000 feet above sea level . Killer Bee stares down at them.

"For a bunch of weaklings , there are annoying . Time to head out for some whiskey in a glass yeah ...I need to end them with this " Killer Bee said as he turns into his first tail cloak. Then he dashes down in the ground moving at immense speed to attack the hits Yammy down with a powerful punch effortlessly knocking the brute unconcuisness while he was in his Resurrection form.

"Looks like he's gained more strength " Itachi said staring at Killer Bee.

"Indeed, enough playing around with him **Enclose ****Murciélago** (_Spanish for Bat_)."Ulquiorra chanted as goes into Resurrection form and clash with Killer Bee. The jaivlen breaks his Lighting sword in half and he pushes killer Bee 4,000 feet high. Killer Bee gains another 3 tails and then dashes at Ulquorria.

"Got ya " Killer Bee stated as he dashes next to Ulquoirra in a blink of a eye and is about to decapitate him with a running arm strike but Itachi saves him.

"**Fire Style: Blaze Ball**_(_火遁・轟炎球_ Katon: Gōenkyū)" _Itachi chants as he exhales a 20 foot diameter meteor-sized sphere of fire that carries Killer Bee 400 feet back. Killer Bee holds the fireball back with both hands. Ulquorria appears behind him.

"**Cero Oscuras** _( Spanish for Dark Zero)" _Ulquiorra chants as he fires the Cero hitting him from behind and the combined blasts desotry everything within 2 mile radius and leveled mountains nearby. Both of them land on the ground only to see a clone hit by the blast.

"What ? He's gone " Ulquorria said but then Killer Bee appeared from above goes for an attack.

"Ya the first to get hit with the worst !**Raijin Bakugeki **(雷迅爆撃_Rising Bomb_)" Killer Bee shouted as he Knocks Ulqoorria to the ground with a powerful punch which creates an large lightning explosion stunning Ulquorria for a breif while.

" Two down, two to go, time to attack with overwhelming force" Killer Bee said dashing towards Itachi.

"**Tsukuyomi: Kuroyume** ( 月読・黒夢 _Moon Reader: Black Nightmare_) _" _Itachi chanted as he traps Killer Bee within Tsukuyomi and causes him see the ground beneath his feet to break open, plummeting him into a huge pit then has Killer Bee binded with chains.

"Are those eyes the Shariggan? So it's an illusion.I can't move " Killer Bee said as he is tapped in a illusion. Itachi is exhausted from using Tsukuyomi

"Got him !" Itachi said as he goes to look back at Killer Bee

"**Lariat ! " **Killer Bee shouted as he blows away Itachi's entire chest with a direct hit and sends him flying hundreds of feet in the air "Wheee!"

"Itachi" Zestu said as he goes to rush to Itachi who is dying from a crushed heart and damaged neck and chest cavity. Ulquooria emegres out of the ruins with his arm and the right half of his chest gone and blood covering his body.

"Damn it, he's too powerful , i can't regenerate my body " Ulquiorra said.

"Don't worry, i'll heal both of you up ,it would require all my Chakra" Zestu said as he uses his spore tissues to recover his chest and save Itachi's life.

"in order to break free of Genjustu. i need a partner to disturb my flow of partner is the Hachibi within me. Genjustu doesn't work against a Jinchuuriki who can fully control his Chakra" Killer Bee stated in a serious tone.

"Shit !" Zestu said.

"I'm gonna bring ya to reailtiy then annnhailte ya to infinitly ! I'm a Jinchūriki and my true from's a monster" Killer Bee rapped as he goes into his Eight-Tails' full on the appearance of a huge ox-like creature with eight octopus tentacles as its tails, and four horns on his head, one of which is broken.

"With just once glance,ya little shits will wet your pants " Killer Bee said while in prefect control of the beast and shocks Ulquorria.

"Shit, it's over **120,000,000 RYK " **Zestu said looking at his phone horrified from the release of Chakra from the monster

"Impossible, there no way a human could have this much control of this much power . iT's so vast that not even the Espada's combined power could eqaul such an overwhelming spiritual power. Can this level of Charka really exist? " Ulquooria said staring at the monster while he's being healed.

"So that's the true from of the Eight Tails ? " Itachi said as Zestu heals him

"We have no chocie but to combine our powers together " Ulquiorra replied.

"I'm stingin' like a Texas Longhorn; rippin at my enemies till they're torn ! Wheee " Killer Bee shouted as just the echo of his voice releases wind pressure to immobile the entire team.

"How much longer are you going to take? " Black Zestu asked white Zestu.

"Give me a few minutes " White Zestu repiled.

"We don't have five minutes,where dead if we stick around and " Black Zestu said as they heal up the two fatally injuired foes.

"You guys are done for " Killer Bee shouted as he goes to kill Zestu

"Un...UN UNFORGIVABLE ! " Yammy shouts as he releases a massive wave of Reiastu 500 feet in diameter that engulfs the sky .Yammy emerges only now in the form of massive 165 foot high monster staring down at a 300 foot high Killer Bee.

"So you have transformed ? " Killer Bee said to Yammy.

Yammy's damaged mask is restored and all previous injuries are healed. The black-piston like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae and he gains two massive horns on his back. He also gains multiple horns on his head including ones covering his lower jaw, as well as crack like markings framing his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position and his legs are hairy, ending with short, stubby toes; thus giving an ape-like appearance. His tail also becomes more hairy and ape like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well.

"The name of my resurrection is Ira.I'm a beast of Rage! Now, go ahead. Piss me off more, more, more... It's only gonna make the way die all the more messy "Yammy shouted as he goes to attack Killer Bee with a punch but Killer Bee easily blocks his punch.

"Not bad boy, but ya still got a way to go, ya still too weak to fight me in that state " Killer Bee said as he blocks punches from Yammy easily.

"He's holding off the tailed beast, Yammy is really strong " White Zestu stated

"Don't be a fool, the 8 tails is toying with him , Yammy only has **700,000 RYK** at that form " Black Zestu repeiled.

"Why is he holding back on him ? " White Zestu asked.

"Because he's planing to kill us all in one strike " Black Zestu answered.

Yammy is punched out in one hit and Killer Bee charges up his Blast of reverts back to normal

"We're in deep shit " Zestu said.

Ulquooira and Itachi get back up to fight the Tailed beast.

"Ya not getting back up eva again !Whee **,Raito Haku Imari **(雷斗刃駆威鞠 _Lightning Hax Menacing Ball_) " Killer Bee shouted as he fires a concentrated beam of energy with a widemimg blast area as the blast rips through many mountains. the blast detonates and wipes out the entire Valley .

Meanwhile 70 miles away. Two Ninja witness a massive explosion from a vast see a massive mushroom cloud roughly 10 miles high.

"What the hell happened, isn't that where Killer Bee is ? " said a bald head kumo Ninja.

"What do you think happened ,Senpai ?" the brown hair Ninja said.

"Let's go !" as the team heads out to investigate what is going on.

Back at the of the 250 mountains was entirely rock was reduced to ash and reduced water filled area into a barren wasteland. Zestu emerges with itachi, ulqurroia and Yammy using the Mayfly justu to save everyone there.

"That's a million " Itachi said to Zestu.

"Had not for your Mafly justu, we would of surely died in that " Ulquiorra repiled.

"Time to end this , **Susanoo**" Itachi states as he creates a gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects him.

"**Resurrección: Segunda Etapa** (_ Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage_)" Ulquiorra releases immensely dense spiritual pressure .

Both of them attack the 8 tails at full power with Ulquorria blinding him with a bala blast to the face.

"Ya think you can beat me " Killer Bee gloated.

"**Amaterasu" **Itachi shouted out as he shoots black flames at Killer Bee covering his whole body in Black Flames and burns the monster. The monster goes to hit Zestu with his tentacles but Ulquoirra cuts the tenacles off the tailed beast.

"L**anza del Relámpago** (_Spanish for "Lance of the Lightning_)" Ulquiorra chants as he creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual files high in the air to fight Killer Bee "I would prefer not to set this off near me" Ulquiorra throws it at Sunasoo and creates a 15 mile radius explosion that hits Killer Bee hard and knocks him to the ground.

Meanwhile from a distance, the Ninjas see explosion from a distance.

"What an immense Chakra level , what caused the explosion?" said the Young brown hair ninja.

"It's the Akasutki and Killer Bee in that tailed beast is Killer Bee in that form? These Akastuki must be very powerful for him to do that " said the bald head ninja.

Ulquorria gets back up and is about to capture him but Killer Bee fires a powerful blast.

"**Raito Haku Imari **(雷斗刃駆威鞠 _Lightning Hax Menacing Ball_) " Killer Bee shouted as he fires a blast but Itachi deflects the blast using the Yata Mirror and deflecting it.

""**Totsuka no Tsurugi**_(十拳剣Ten Hands Long Sword)" _Itachi chants as he disables the Tailed Beast from from Killer Bee and reverts him back to normal. Two Kumo Ninja arrive here to see Killer Bee be captured.

"What's going on? " said the brown hair ninja.

"Killer Bee was defeated, i didn't think it was possible " said the bald head ninja.

"What does this mean?" said the young man.

"It means we must report this to the Raikage immediately " the bald ninja repiled.

"If he saw what just happened to his younger brother, he would go on a rampage himself " said the young recurit.

* * *

><p><strong>Iwakagure <strong>

3:00 P.M. Ninjas come to contact the Tsuchikage about the disapapereance of the Four Tails. The Kage is an old man with a triangular beard and a moustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some white hair at the back and sides of his head which faintly resemble a chonmage style hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears an Iwagakure flak jacket.

"We got bad news Lord Onoki " said the elder ninja.

"Bad news ? " the Tsuchikage asked.

"It's Rōshi , our Four Tails Jinchūriki. It was captured " the elder ninja replied.

"This isn't good, unlike that failure about who became more like a Tailed Beast than a Ninja, Rōshi was coming closer to master his Tailed beast powers. It's one of the reasons he left this village a while ago" Onoki replied.

"So what to do now ? " the ninja asked.

"We must find which village or organization is responsible for this. We can't let this incident leak outside the village, if that happens this village would be left vulnerable to attack from invaders " Onoki replied. "I have a feeling those damn Akatsuki's are behind this again "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kumokagure<strong>

The Raikage learns of his brother being Raikage is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his pale blonde hair wearing his Kage cloak and hat without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders with gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which have protrusions and a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the him is a dark skin woman with white hair.

"Killer Bee was taken ?" the Kage asked.

"A member of the Hidden Leaf Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha as well as several Akastuki members were the ones who kidnapped him, my partner is tailing them right now " the brown hair ninja repiled.

"Lord Raikage, what are your orders ? " the woman asked him

"The Akastuki won't get away with this ! THE AKATSUKI ...!" the Raikage shouted as he effortlessly destroys his desk in a fit of rage while holding a massive 2 ton weigh with one hand " Just you wait my brother "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Huedo Mundo<strong>

Madara and Aizen talk about the speed of how there gaining more power fast.

"it's amazing, at this speed we should have all nine tails within less than a month's time " Aizen said to Madara.

"All thanks to the help of your Espada " Madara replied.

"We captured 7 of the tailed beasts so far, now we just relax and wait uintil the Soul Society and the ninja nations destroy each other in the war so we can get Orihime and the last three Tailed Beast and then the world would be ours " Aizen said to Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day<strong>

**Konoha**

10:00 A.M Kakashi and his team arrive at Konoha in a transport truck and arrive at the gate of the Hokage palace. Shizune along with the medical teams and the ANBU teams arrive at the area.

"You returned " Shizune said.

"Yeah we managed to avoid dying " Sakura said to Shizune.

"Where's Kakashi , Lee , Gai and Kankurō ?" Shizune asked Sakura,

"They are inside, along with the prisoners " Sakura replied as she helps the ANBU get Hitsugaya and Byakuya into a carries Kankurō ,Naruto carries Kakashi, Tenten carries lee and Neji carries Gai out of the transport truck.

"You guys must of had a hell of a battle on your hands to drive a transport truck." Shizune said to Sakura.

"Anyways let's proceed with the surgery of Kankurō " Sakura replied.

"Not right now, the Hokage is in the middle of a conference, wait 3 hours before doing so " Shizune stated.

"What is the conference about ? " Sakura asked.

"It's confidential , not even i'm allowed to tell you " Shizune replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

Tsunade is standing on the balcony of the Palace when she is meant by a elder woman.

"Tsunade !Come with me " the elder woman told her.

"What do you have to tell me Elder Koharu ? Considering you're here, it's not going to be pleasant" Tsunade asked her.

"We're here to discuss the issue of Naruto and the security level of the Tailed Beast " Koharu replied

"We're having him banned from doing any B rank missions or above until further notice " and elder man repiled walking into the room.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 14: AkastukiEspada Conversation**

Aizen and Pein wait for the Espada to return to extract the Tailed Beast.

"My team already captured the 6 tails and as beginning the sealing process but we're waiting for the rest of the Espada and Akaksfuki to arrive" Pein stated

Suddenly all the Espada and Akatsuki arrive with the hideout and dump there ūriki.

"Our Jinchūriki was the Two Tails Cat,she was quite the hothead " Hidan said as he puts Yugito down

"We have a difficult time capturing the Three Tails here given he had no Jinchūriki " Deidara said as he has Tobi put down the massive monster that is out cold.

"You think you had it rough , try fighting the Four Tails " Harribel replied holding Roshi.

"Our job was the toughest, we captured the Eight Tails and borught him here " Ulquoirra stated.

"What was that ? You think you're better than me ?" Grimmjow shouted.

"Our rank kinda proves that we are more effificent than you " Itachi repiled.

"What was that you fucking emo fag ? I'll tear your eyes right out your socket " Grimmjow angrily yelled.

"Respect your superiors Grimmjow " Itachi said to him.

"Yeah they have a point, you must respect your supeiors " Ninorta smriked.

"How about you follow that rule ? " Harribel said to Ninrota.

"Fuck you, like i'm going to acknowledge a woman as my eqaul much less my superor " Ninorta replied.

The Espada and Akastuki continue to argue with each other while Pein and Aizen talk about the sealing process.

"Thanks to your Espada, we can reduce the time need to seal the Tailed Beast from three full days to 1 1/2 days" Madara said to Aizen.

"So we captured 5 Tailed Beasts ?" Pein asekd

"Yes according to our calculations we need a day for rest everytime we do the sealing process, it would take us 12 1/2 days to seal all the captured Tailed Beasts " Aizne said to Pein.

"12 1/2 days ?" everyone said shocked.

" And starring at this moment " Aizen said to the Espadas and Akatsuki.

All the Espadas and Akatsuki go into position on the fingertips with there partners and preform the justu. Aizen wacthes from a distance. Pein does Tiger →,Snake →,Rat →,Ox →, Dog and → Ram handseals

"**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin** (封印術・幻龍九封尽_Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons_) " Pein said as they frist etract the Two Tails.

Aizen goes behind the scenes to meet Madara.

"Looks like using that Shapeshifting clone of your Tobi counterpart works wonders " Aizen said to Madara.

"No one suspects a thing from us " Madara replied.

"We're going to be out of action for while , but that should be enough time for the Soul Society to attack the Hidden Leaf Village and spark an all out war " Aizen said to Madara.

"When do they plan to invade ? " Madara asked.

"The Soul Society plans to invade Konoha within 10 days from now, we should have plenty of time to strengthen our armies, also now that i helped you get 5 tailed you must help me capture 5 Vasto lodres" Aizen replied to him.

**( A/N: The Akatsuki Espada alliance has managed to capture 5 of the tailed beast and now have tailed beast, meanwhile in the Soul Society, the Vizards join the fray and in Konoha Naruto and his friends returned from the Hidden Sand Village to help Kankurō regain his powers and bring the captive Soul reapers to questioning Mean while Tsunade has learned that the Villager Elders are prohibiting Naruto to go on more missions, with the invasion 10 days away, what exciting action is bond to happen next ? ****Review , Fave and Subscribe )******


	19. Reformation of Team Kakashi

**Bleach Shippūden 18:** ** A New Comrade , Reformation of Team Kakashi.**

**(A/N: Naruto and his team arrived back at Konoha, what would happen next?)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

10:00 A.M. Tsunade talks with the elders about the situation about the Soul Reaper.

"You can't be serious, you expect me to just throw Naruto under the bus ?" Tsunade said to them.

"This is a big issue were also concerned about Naruto Uzamkai . Don't assign him to missions were he can be caught by a Soul Reaper or Akastuki " Homura replied to her.

"You understand why don't you? " Koharu asked.

"Yeah, Shizune already whined at me about it a few days ago " Tsunade replied.

"He must have skilled Shinboi with him at all times who would act as his escorts and bodyguards " Homura demanded.

"You should also limit the number of missons he goes on, he should only get C and D-rank missions" Koharu stated.

"Is that understood Tsunade? " Homura asked.

"If Shizune's consulted with you, you should already know my answer. My answer is no !" Tsunade replied.

"You know that Naruto is not a ordinary child. He's a Jinchūriki! We'd prefer he be kept under tight supervision and not leave the village at we're offering the bodyguard idea as a compromise " Koharu stated.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, i have this thing under control. I agree that he should be in a 4 man cell however he doesn't need to be kept on a short leash !Even if we force him to stay in the village, the Akaktsuki and the Soul Society will definitely come after Naruto..The Jinchūriki" Tsunade replied.

"He'll be safer here" Koharu stated.

"No he is not. If anything he's even in greater danger here. 3 days ago, Soul Reapers broke through our village defenses and were able to knock out Jiraiya and steal our village documents. Also take the recent events in the Sand. They thought they will be safe there, now their still missing still attacked the village and put countless people at risk. We also captured two of their captains , there bound to make a counterattack on this village, that is why we have this village under guard " Tsunade replied.

"So what's your point ? " Homura asked.

"The more Naruto is on the move, the less likely that he will be targeted and the less innocent lives that will be lost in the upcoming battle with the Soul Society . Naruto is a skilled has been trained by Jiraiya for the last 3 years. We're on the verge of having him fully control the 9 tails , something that hasn't been done in the history of the Ninja world. If we did that , he would become a great asset to Konoha !" Tsunade stated.

"Petty words , Tsunade .What a stupid idea! Tailed Beasts are impossible to control, there hasn't been a single Jinchūriki who can control the full power of a Tailed Beast. What idealistic garbage and you call yourself Hokage? " Homura arrogantly taunted.

Tsunade smashes a table in anger "I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A COMPROMISE " Tsunade shouted at them.

"Well then, do you have any proof that the Soul Society or Akatsuki won't get to him? That it won't bring chaos if they steal the Kyuubi ?" Homura asked.

"What if you fail Tsunade? " Koharu asked.

"If Konoha and the fire country fall into danger because of me, then i will fight to the death to protect it as the 5th Hokage " Tsunade replied.

"Very well then, if your going to got that far , do as you in exchange one of the additions will be of our choosing " Homura asked.

"You may come in Danzō " Koharu said.

Danzō walks in which angers and shocks Tsunade.

"You're.. " Tsunade said.

"It has been quite some time, Princess Tsunade " Danzō said greeting her.

" I see if your here, then the new member is a member of ANBU's Root then? So be it however you or your parents try something funny and i will kill both of you with my own hands " Tsunade said to Danzō as she walk out to the hallway and talks with Shizune who meets her down the hall.

"I never expected you to talk with them " Tsunade said to Shizune.

"I'm sorry, i never meant to betray you, Tsunade " Shizune said to her.

"This isn't about you! It's that man! He's up to something but what ! As for you your going to work your ass off with reduced breaks for treachery " Tsunade shouted at Shizune.

"Yes lady Tsunade" Shizune replied.

"First lets proceed with the surgery of Kankurō " Tsunade said as she heads into the office.

"So have you found the replacement to Kakashi for a brief while ?" Shizune asked her.

"Yes i have, he's however on an important mission at this moment helping Jiaryia track down this Nestu character who broke through our defenses " Tsunade said.

* * *

><p><strong>50 miles north of Konoha <strong>

Several ANBU members dig up the Gigal of Nestu. They run an investigation on the body while Anko was at the scene.

"Captain Tenzō, we uncovered the body " said the ANBU members

"So this is the woman that Jiraiya reported " Tenzo said wearing a cat's mask covered in green and red markings.

"I found it when i was bathing around here skinny dipping, i saw a slightly difference in the ground pattern and figured out it was something buried here " Anko replied.

"Thanks Lieutenant Mitarashi, now let's bring this body to the florescence lab " said on of the ANBU members.

"Somethings not right " Tenzo said.

"What do you mean ?" said on of the ANBU soldiers.

"The corpse doesn't seem to have decompressed yet despite being over 3 days buried in the ground crawling with worms " Tenzo answered.

"Not a single sign of decomposition " Anko replied.

Suddenly a woman with violet straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes with reddish-purple lipstick appears there with a young woman with long blond hair wearing a cat mask with 3 golden pins on her hair and a young man with grayish black hair with a bird mask with a red line on the left forehead on his mask with a Celtic cross looking tattoo on his right arm .

"Lieutenant Yūgao, at your service " the purple unmasked woman said.

"Lieutenant Komachi at your service " the blonde hair cat mask woman stated.

"Lieutenant Towa at your service " the young man with the bird mask said.

"Search around the area for the Akatsuki and Shingimai, report to me when you find any trace of them " Tenzo demanded.

"Yes captain" they all replied as they scout the area

"Anko, take this body to Lady Shizune to exam it " Tenzo said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>**Hospital**

12:00 P.M. Sakura has placed Kankurō in a hospital bed again with Temari waiting for him. Gai and Kakashi are also in the same room.

"So when is Tsunade going to come to perform the surgery ? " Kankurō asked.

"She's in the middle of an important meeting right now, just wait here until we undergo the surgery " Sakura replied.

"So what are the chances of success of the surgery ? " Temari asked.

"Originally it was 50% , during Lee's surgery, it was changed to 58%. Now it's a 75% chance that Kankurō would live " Sakura answered.

"Very well, i like these odds " Temari replied.

Naruto walks into the room to visit Kakashi. Gai is also in the same room but in a different bed. Lee is back on his feet fully recovered from his injuries .

"Naruto, how are you doing ? " Kakashi asked him.

"Fine Kakashi sensei, how long are you going to be in the Hopsital ? " Naruto asked.

"He's going to be there for another 4 days " Sakura answered.

"What about me ? " Gai asked them.

"You will have to be in that bed for days as well, it seems you and Kakashi took a strain on your Chakra reserves would require plenty of good rest " Sakura said to them.

"This sucks, those Soul Reapers will pay for this " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"I heard from Shizune that Lady Tsunade would find new teammates for us, including a replacement for Sasuke " Sakura stated to Naruto.

"Cool, i can't wait to meet whoever it is " Naruto said.

"Get ready at 3:00 P.M, that's we would be assigned to a new mission under a new leader" Sakura said but naruto already left the building.

"When would Tsunade arrive here? " Temari asked her.

"Tsunade would be here within a few hours for the surgery. It 's best you all eat some lunch while you wait " Sakura said to them.

"Yeah i'm hungry for some ramen, Kakashi do you want me to bring you anything ?" Naruto asked him

"Yeah bring me some miso soup with eggplant " Kakashi replied.

"Temari, please get me some hamburger steaks they're delicious " Kankurō asked.

"Speaking of lunch, get me some super-spicy curry rice lee" Gai said to lee.

"Right after lunch, i would run 1,000 laps on my hands in the honor of your name Gai sensei " Lee replied.

"You make me proud, you're like a son i never had " Gai said to Lee.

"Thank you guy sensei " Lee replied getting overly emotional.

"Oh brother " Neji said faceplaming himself.

"There just as nutty as ever, even when hospitalized " Tenten said to Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki sits with Chizuru and Michuru as well as Ryō ,Keigo and Mizurio.

"Orihime hasn't been around for the last 3 days " Tatsuki said to her friends.

"Yeah i miss her already " Chizuru said lustfully thinking about Orihime's boobs.

"First Ichigo, Chad , Rukia and Uryu disappear for over a week and now Orihime " Mizurio said to them.

"I don't know, i think they are part of some secret club " Keigo said complain.

"It seems strange, it's almost like they invisible to us. We haven't seen a trace of Uryu anywhere " Michiru said to them.

"We were planing on going to Don Kanonj 's new show later on tonight live within an abandoned mansion within the outskirts of town " Ryō replied.

"According to the story, the place was abandoned over a month ago and was said to have been inhabited by Vampires which consume Human souls instead of blood " Mizuro stated.

"We bought these tickets nearly two weeks in advance " Keigo said to me.

"Since i don't have Orihime around with me, i need a new about you Ryō ?" Chizuru said groping Ryō and feeling on her face but Tatsuki kicks her down.

"I wonder what Orihime is up too? " Tatsuki thinks to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Soul <strong>**Society**

Rukia and Orihime begin their training within the 13th division to teach her Kidō.

"Orihime, it's time i teach you Kidō " Rukia said to her.

"Kidō?" Orihime asked.

"It's one of the four basic forms of Shingimai combat remember your training with Kūkaku Shiba?" Rukia asked her.

"Yeah she have us form the spiritual orbs to get us through the Seki Seki barrier " Orihime replied.

"You have a natural talent for precise spiritual energy already mastered basic training in Kidō " Rukia said to her.

"So how can i use Kidō ?" Orihime asked Rukia.

"To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak." Rukia replied.

"Please show me " Orihime said.

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." _ Rukia said while chanting and aiming the palm of her hand at a large 10 foot rock " **Hadō #33. **Sōkatsui**** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down ) "_ Rukia shouted as she fires a blast leveling the rock with ease.

"Cool, let me try it, _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. _**Hadō #33. **Sōkatsui**** " Orihime said as she generates a blue fireball and shoots a blast hitting a lagre rock .

"Whoa, not bad, you serious potential in this, however you still lack the raw power needed to be of any help in battle " Rukia stated as she revealed that her Kidō blast only punched a 5 inch deep,10 inch diameter hole in the 10 foot deep and diameter rock.

"I'm still too weak " Orihime said in a depressed tone.

"Don't worry, you're on the right track, we just need to increase your strength and make better use of your Kidō .We have 3 months to develop you into a powerful enough fighter " Rukia told her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Konoha <strong>**Hospital****

Tsunade and Shizune analyze the bodies of Hitsugaya and Byakuya.

"So these are the bodies Kakashi brought us ?" Tsunade said to Shizune.

"Yeah, but here's something i wanted to show you. These guys have no Charka " Shizune said to Tsunade.

"Hmm, let me see that " Tsunade asked her as she puts her hand on Byakuya's head.

" They only have Spiritual Energy .It 's almost like these guys are ghost but that's impossible, they seem to have human bodies and even appear to be alive and have internal organs " Shizune replied.

"That's not the only thing. That kid is 130 years old " Tsunade said to Shizune.

" Over 129 years old, but that's impossible, he only looks 12-13 " Shizune replied with a shocked look on her face.

"I can tell by the level of Chakra and life-force in their bodies, these guys are not human " Tsunade stated.

Sakura walks in to see Shizune and Tsunade working on the autopsy.

"This is one of the two Captains Kakashi left is the kid who managed to capture Gaara" Sakura said to Tsunade.

"So this is the kid who managed to defeat a Kazekage? His Charka level isn't that much stronger than a Jōunin then again neither was Kabuto's yet he was able to defeat me" Tsunade stated.

"He must of used a trick like Kabuto did like Charka enhancing food pills, he was able to easily defeat me, a Jōunin with that pill and held his own against the likes of you " Shizune said to her.

"We found this at the battle site with the 4 tails " Sakura said to them giving them a burnt glove.

"A sealing glove ?" Tsunade said shocked at seeing the glove.

"That explains how they captured Gaara, still to take on Kakashi and push Kakashi to near death and to force Naruto into using the tails, there's no denying these Captains are powerful " Shizune replied.

"Indeed, thank you Sakura for bringing them here alive " Tsunade said to her.

"It was nothing, all i did was bind them with the Genjustu " Sakura replied.

"Sakura, your being too modest, you healed most of the team and was able to fight your own against someone equal to a Jōunin, you have drastically improved your are hereby promoted to Tokubetsu Jōunin " Tsunade stated.

"Thanks Lady Tsunade " Sakura stated.

Anko then walks into the room with the Gigal of Nestu.

"Shizune, Tsunade, we found the body of the woman Jiarya slept with " Anko said to them.

"Very good " Tsunade replied.

"Captain Tenzo walks to talk to you " Anko said to Tsunade.

"Okay then , Shizune i trust you to run an autopsy on the body of Nestu. Anko i want you to bring these two Soul Reapers to the Konoha Intelligence Division where the **KITF** (_ Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force_) " Tsunade demanded .

"Right Lady Tsunade" Anko replied as she carries both Hitsugaya and Byakuya "Both of them are such cute guys " Anko said licking her lips.

"Behave yourself, this is no time fore your games" Tsunade said to as she walks out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>

Naruto meets all his old friends he knew from over 3 years ago.

"Who would be a good fit? I have to think about this very carefully. It'd really suck if the person i picked ended up getting in the wat. If he's strong, but has a shitty atitude then our teamwork will fall apart .Sakura likes eye-candy so he can't be too good looking or better looking than me. This is tough!" Naruto said to himself .Suddenly Shino appears from the shadows of the tree to talk to Naruto.

"It's been quite some time Naruto " Shino said to him.

"Who are you? " Naruto asked.

"It's me " Shino replied as Naruto tries looking at him but doesn't remember him. Shino looks at him with an annoyed look, then Naruto remembers the insects leaving his body but Naruto still doesn't remember his name.

"You're umm.. " Naruto asked.

"Even if it's been awhile you should remember your comrades ? Because otherwise you will hurt their feelings when they call out to you " Shino replied to him sulking .

"That annoying way of talking , you must be ..Shino. "

"So you finally remembered? " Shino asked him.

"No one's gonna recognize you with your face all covered up! " Naruto answered shouting at him.

Suddenly a large crash occurs uplifting the ground and causing dust to fill up everything within a 10 foot raidus blinding Naruto . The smoke clears revealing Kiba with Akamaru . Kiba is wearing a leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped matching the is now 4 feet in shoulder height and 6 feet long, 5 times larger than he was 3 years ago.

"Shino, you're early! ' Kiba said to him while on top of his dog.

"Kiba? " Naruto asked shocked. Kiba smells Naruto's scent to confirm it's Naruto.

"Yep!That smell is definitely you Naruto ! " Kiba replied.

"That is how you recognized me? " Naruto asked with a disturbed look on his face, he then notices Akamaru.

"AFFH" Akamaru barked.

"Don't tell me that dog is! " Naruto said with shock.

"What are you talking about ? He's Akamaru of course !Hey you got pretty tall huh? "Akamaru stated.

"Forget me, look at Akamaru. Do dogs really grow so big in such a short amount of time?" Naruto asked.

"Really?I was always with him, so i never really noticed " Kiba replied.

"How could you not notice? Akamaru used to ride on the top of your head now your riding on top of him! Remember Shino?" Naruto asked.

Shino is sulking in a counter upset that he was recognized sooner "You recognized Kiba Immediately, didn't you, Naruto? " Shino asked sulking.

"Oh man he's sulking " Naruto said to himself.

"Ahh " said a distant voice . It 's revealed that Hinata is hiding within a corner 50 feet away. She is shy about Naruto. Hinata's appearance drastically changed. Her hair has grown to waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that hang over her forehead. The strands that frame her face still remain, but are longer due to hair growth. Her outfit comprises of a long sleeved, lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a mesh armour blouse with navy pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its colour has changed from blue to black. Her body has became fully developed with a frim ass and 93 cm G-cup boobs.

" Naruto kun ..I heard that he'd returned to the village but..what should i do?..I'm not ready for this. I haven't seen him for so long, what should i say to him?Um.. um.._" _Hinata nervously said to herself. Suddenly Naruto comes from behind shocking Hinata.

"What's up Hinata? Why're you hiding? " Naruto said to her but Hinata passes out at the site of Naruto and collapses.

"Hinata wake up, come on wake up " Naruto said trying to wake her up shaking her

"Why do you pass out in front of Naruto ?" Kiba asked her.

"Can you please join my team ? Please ! I have to find new members for my team !" Naruto asked him.

"You've got bad timing, we just got assigned a mission from Kurenai sensei and we're waiitng here for Kurenai sensei " Kiba replied.

"What happened ...me? " Hinata said to herself barely conscious .

"But you got Akamaru here and everything !I just need to borrow one of you as a member ! Come on , Kiba " Naruto begged.

"Quit asking for the impossible. I can't use my combination attacks without Akamaru " Kiba replied.

"That's it it was my first time seeing Naruto-Kun again! " Hinata said to herself barely conscious .

"Come on how about it? How about you Shino ? " Naruto asked.

"You seemed to recognized Hinata much faster than me as well, Naruto " Shino repiled sulking.

"He's still sulking " Naruto said to himself "Fine! Some friends you guys turned out to be ! " Naruto shouted.

"That's Naruto-kun's voice" Hinata said after gaining back Naruto comes towards her and talks with her.

"All right Hinata, shut up and come with me! " Naruto said to Hinata.

"Shut up and go with him? " Hinata asked herself blushing to the point her face grows bright red."No way!No way!That's so sudden! " she said to herself thinking drity thoughts.

"ARRFF " Akamaru braked as it tackles Naruto down Hinata which his face makes lip contact with her lips.

"Akamaru bad dog" Kiba said as he then sees Naruto kissing notices and blushes at the though to the point he gets a hardon poking her.

"Naruto kun, he's going to fast. I'm not ready to lose my virginity but that was my first kiss " Hinata said to herself before fainting again.

"I'm sorry Hinata, i didn't mean to do it " Naruto tired to explain.

Neji appears towards Naruto with an angry look on his face with the intent to kill

"Naruto, how dare you harass poor Hinata ? " Neji said angrily.

No, it's a mistake, i didn't mean to ..." Naruto said trying to clear his name.

"Don't lie Naruto, you big player, you wanted that fine ass " Kiba said to Naruto.

" Sex before marriage ? That's not right " Neji shouted as he hits Naruto with multiple palm strikes and beats up Naruto and knocks him through the wooden fence and Neji walks away. Kiba tries to wake up Hinata.

"Hey Shino, do you have any water? We could use some here " Kiba asked Shino.

Shino stares into the sky amazed of how it looked.

"The sky is so blue " Shino said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Land of Lightning.<strong>**

2:00 P.M. Several ninjas arrive within the ruined city where Yugito was captured and raped. A Ninja search team see a series of craters and rubble around the city . The team is being led by a black guy with white, shaggy hair which covers the left side of his face. He wears a high collared sleeveless uniform, loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi.

"No this can't be, those bastards didn't do what i think they did " the black guy said holding on to tattered clothing of Yugtio.

"Captain Darui, is there a problem ? " said one of the Ninja.

"It's Yugitio, they raped her " Darui replied with anger in his face.

"This is bad, the captain is never upset about anything " said a spiky hair ninja

"Yugitio was his girlfriend and lover, they were going to get married in 10 days " said a bald ninja.

"Those Akatsuki bastards would pay for this arocitcy.I would stop at nothing to hunt them down, take this back to Kumokagure, we would find the rapist and when i do, i would be the one to kill him by my own hands " Darui replied with anger in his tone.

"Where are you going Darui ? " asked on of the grunts

"I'm going to calm myself down, i can't afford to lose my cool like the Raikage. He 's already pissed off his brother was captured , if he learns about not only Yugito captured but brutally raped, there no telling what his temper would be like " Darui replied.

"Any other orders ? " one of the guys asked.

"Tell C the bad news, it's best he hears of his sister, besides i need a sensor to help find these monsters and we can both put them to death" Darui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kumokagure<strong>

A is pissed off and is in foul mood after learning that his brother was kidnapped. Raikage is in the middle of a mountain smashing rocks in a fit of rage and causing large carters in the secretary walks to him.

"You have been smashing everything outside the village for nearly 24 hours after hearing the news, have you calmed down " Mabui asked.

"Yeah, i have " A replied as he puts back on his robe after creating a massive 500 foot diameter crater in the ground. " Mabui return me to my office " Raikage told her.

"Yes sir " Mabui replied as she charges up Chakra for a while then makes a Ram hand sign "**Tensō** (天送の術 _Heavenly Transfer_) " Mabui said as she teleports A and herself to the office where both of them sit down.

"That **Tensō** (天送の術 _Heavenly Transfer_) justu of yours is very handy. It can transport objects anywhere at the speed of light, not even i could move that fast " A told her.

"Thanks A " Mabui replied.

" It was that technique that i made you my assistant " A stated.

"Now let's discuss business , we've been receiving many messenger lizards from Jay who is being aided by we know about the location of the enemy, we would send in a man cell and kill the enemy." Mabui replied.

"I heard that Itachi Uchiha from Konoha was amongst the ones who kidnapped my brother " A stated.

"It's Itachi Uchiha , he left Konoha and became a Missing Nin 7 years ago " Mabui replied.

" Why hasn't Konoha Hokage done something about him, yet they were so quick to respond to the Hyūga Affair 13 years back ? " A asked. "Where is Team Samui ? "

"They're doing a trading mission with Iwakagure, there not due back for another week given the vast distance between the two villages " Mabui replied.

"Send them a message that they are to come back here , this is an emergency " A demanded

* * *

><p><strong>Unraikyō <strong>(雲雷峡, _Valley of Clouds and Lightning _)

All of the 250 mountains was entirely destroyed . Solid rock was reduced to ash and it reduced most of the water filled area into a barren wasteland. Jay and his followers search around the 450 square mile wasteland. Jay is aided by 10 ninja that search for Killer Bee. Jay is aided by a young man with short blond hair and dark eyes.

" Captain C, we haven't found a trace of Killer Bee anywhere " Jay said to the young man

"Damn it, not even i'm picking up anything.I can sense Chakra up to a mile away yet i can't sense him anywhere " C replied.

"You're the best Sensor in the village yet you can't find him ?" Jay asked him.

"There probably long gone by now " C replied.

"This sucks, can this day get any worse" Jay asked.

Suddenly C gets a letter from reads the letter only to be angered and saddened.

"No, those motherfuckers didn't? Not my sister Yugitio. Those guys are going to die " C shouted. "Call off the search for B for now and let's regroup with Darui's team 20 miles south at the bay " C shouted.

"Why are we calling off the search ? " Jay asked.

"Those bastards raped my sister, big mistake given they left us plenty of evidence that we can use to track them down " C replied.

"It can't be !Yugitio was the second most powerful Ninja aside from the could they have defeated her so easily ? " Jay asked .

"We would continue to search around the border and find the bastards who took Yugitio and Bee" C commanded as the troops draw back.

"What should i do ?" Jay asked.

"Jay report to the Raikage about what happened here " C replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akastuki Hideout<strong>

The Espada's pour there powers into the Akatsuki using the sealing justu using their hands on their backs. The Espada's can't use justu, they are just giving the Akatsuki all their energy to fuel the justu.

"It's a good thing we decided to seal the 8 tails first " Kisame said.

"With so many people here, it's going to take half the time needed " White Zestu stated.

Suddenly Killer Bee turns into a octopus leg and they undo the justu.

"What ? " Yammy shouted shocked to see that they failed to get Killer Bee.

"Hahahhahahaha, looks like you fucked up on the order Ulquiorra, god you suck ass" Grimmjow said taunting Ulquiorra.

"Looks like you fags couldn't tell the difference between a clone and the real deal" Deidara said mokcing Itachi.

"Hahahaha, an octopus leg !" White Zestu laughed.

"Quit laughing ! " Black Zestu replied.

"He completely slipped past my Pesquisa .How was it possible ? " Ulquiorra asked himself.

Aizen walks to the area.

"Looks like even i failed to detect it " Aizen said to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong>** at Unraikyō **

A large tentacle lies in the of the tentacles, Killer Bee emerges out of the water.

"No one is around " Killer Bee said to himself as he swims through the water "For something i came up with in the spur of the moment, it was a pretty good plan " Killer Bee said to himself as he thinks back to his fight with Itachi and Ulquiorra.

**Yesterday **

Itachi uses his Sunasoo and Amaterasu on Killer Bee.

****"**Amaterasu**" Itachi shouted out as he shoots black flames at Killer Bee covering his whole body in Black Flames. He then had Ulquiorra cut off his tentacle and hid inside the tentacle.

**Present Day**

"What do you mean "Good plan"? You sacrificed several of my limbs " The Eight Tails said to Killer Bee.

"Now, now, don't get mad , my boy Eight-o. Ya know they'lll regrow and ya know i was right -o " Killer Bee repiled.

"Will you stop that annoying rapping when you're in my presence ? You suck !" Hachibi asked him.

"I know, i'm the one who owns ya, i knows best of all , ha! That's why this time.. " Killer Bee replied rapping again.

"What ? Don't start saying weird stuff again " Hachbi told him as Killer Bee comes out of the water pond.

"It will be **Enka** (演歌 _Signing_ ).Anyways i can escape my brother's bossy demands and take a breath from the village i'm free. As far as he knows, the Akatsuki's captured me " Killer Bee said.

"Raikage's probably going on a rampage right now" Hachbi replied.

"I been imprisoned in that village as a weapon all because i'm a Jinchūriki.I need to get out for some fresh air once in a while, right ? " Killer Bee stated.

"So? What are you going to do ? " Hachbi asked.

"When it comes to Enka, Kin Sensei is the man ! " Killer Bee replied.

"Who is that ? " Hachbi asked.

"Blaze da name into ya brain fool. He's the king of the Enka Ninja " Killer Bee answered.

"How can you be so carefree? The Akatsuki won't sit still only that , since you summoned me, you don't have much of your own chakra you really have to call on me when you had the advantage?" Hachbi asked him.

"Among all the guys i faced in battle, that Sharringan guy and the guy with the bat wings were the strongest i faced my line next to my brother , both of them are in the top three in strength" Killer Bee replied.

"Which are your top 5 most powerful foes ? " Hachibi asked.

"There was Yugitio, she was a tough one and a hot one too " Killer Bee replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage palace<strong>

Tsuande sits in her office when Tenzo walks in and talks to Tsunade.

"I want you to act as Kakashi's temporary replacement however you have permeantly promoted to the rank of Jōunin" Tsunade demanded him.

"It's an honor to work in Kakashi-senpai's stead " Tenzo replied.

"This is a normal mission , not a ANBU Mission. So remove your mask and i'll give you a codename on this Mission, your name is Yamato " Tsunade said to Tenzo.

"I understand " Yamato replied.

"There will be one other recruit in team Kakashi, from ANBU's Root division " Tsunade stated.

"From Root? " Yamato asked.

"And also " Tsuande said.

"What is it ? " Yamato asked.

"Keep a close eye on him! " Tsunade replied.

"Why so? " Yamato asked.

"This new member was recommended by Danzo. Danzo was an hard-line far right extremist who stood in opposition to the Third Hokage's polices. Danzo formed his own division of ANBU called ROOT and took command as it's chief.I'm sure you've at least heard his name before" Tsunade said to Yamato.

"Yes i have " Yamato replied.

"Root has been disbanded and he has already fallen into disgrace but i've never been able to tell what he's planing and this time is no different" Tsunade stated.

"What did Danzo do with Root ? " Yamato asked.

"Danzo preferred to directly eliminate threats through assassination and execution rather than diplomacy and negotiation with his Root is no telling what he's planing " Tsunade stated to Yamato

"Aren't you over thinking this ? " Yamato asked her.

"Whatever, please meet up with the team at 3:00 P.M. I inform Sakura to brief Naruto about this " Tsunade stated.

"That's one hour form now , understood" Yamato replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>**Hospital**

Naruto comes back to Kakashi with his favorite food.

"It took you a long while to get lunch " Kakashi asked him

"Ah, umm actually i kinda forgot, you see i was looking around for my new team mates and then i got my first kiss with Hinata accidentally and i was knocked out by Neji for a while and then i forgot the lunch, i didn't even get my own lunch " Naruto explained.

"Looks like you are still the number one knucklehead ninja after all , go back and try not getting sidetracked " Kakashi commanded.

"Kakashi, there's no need " Sakura said to him as she gave him miso soup with eggplant.

"You got it for him ? " Naruto asked.

"Yeah , i figured you would get sidetracked and forget Kakashi's lunch " Sakura replied.

"Damn it " Naruto said with a dumb look on his face.

"I got to go, I have to return these files to Tsunade ,see you later Naruto " Sakura said to him

"Bye Sakura " Naruto replied.

Sakura and Naruto leave the Hospital . Jiraiya walks into the room to talk to Kakashi while he's eating his food.

"You're looking pretty laid back there " Jiraiya stated.

"Lord Jiraiya ! " Kakashi addressed.

"Though i guess you've been like that for a while, eh ? " Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah for a week, It's already been 3 days , so i would be free from here days from now " Kakashi repiled as he tries to move but suffers pain on his sides.

"Easy, easy, don't over exert yourself. You 're not going anywhere for a while. Here's a gift " Jiraiya said as he gives kakashi some of his Make Out books.

"Cool, a gift !" Kakashi stated.

"Two volumes of Make-Out paradise. You probably read them already, but they'll help pass the time" Jiraiya repiled.

"This can't be the real reason you've returned to the village, right ? " Kakashi asked.

"We'll talk in more detail once he and Tsunade arrive " Jiraiya answered.

"He?Who ? " Kakashi asked.

" I believe he's calling himself Yamato on this mission " Jiraiya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

Naruto walks around the Village where he bumps into Shikamaru who's with Asuma and Kurenai.

"So this is your last mission for a while ? " Asuma asked her.

"Yep, it's just a simple C-rank mission.I got to take it easy on myself , after all it's the third trimester and at that point it becomes far too dangerous to do missions and even impossible to do the simplest of missions" Kurneai replied.

" Boy looks like your going to be a father Asuma sensei " Shikamaru said to his teacher.

"Yep, one day when i retire as a Ninja , i want you to be his teacher and teach him to be a good teacher " Asuma told Shikamaru.

Naruto bumps into Kurenai while staring at the sky .

"Kurenai sensei ..boy you really gained a ton of weight since the last time i saw you .Your sotmach's bigger than Choji's" Naruto said stupidly and unknowingly insulting her.

"What was that ? " Kurenai said pissed off.

"Now you done it " Asuma said faceplaming himself.

Kurenai punches Naruto 20 feet to the fence and then goes to cast a Genjustu on him.

"I'll teach you how to respect women boy !" Kurenai shouted but is restrained by Shikamaru and Asuma.

"Calm down Kurenai, he doesn't know any better " Asuma said to her groping her butt.

"Sorry Asuma, it's these damn mood swings. That and i haven't had a good shot of **shōchū **( 焼酎 _Strong __O-Sake _)or vodka in a while " Kurneai said as she goes to pick up Naruto "Sorry Naruto are you aright " Kurneai said apologizing for hitting Naruto.

"She's pregnant, not fat you idiot ! Cripes , you're still just as ignorant and obnoxious as ever " Shikamaru replied.

"Huh? What 's being pregnant ?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Seriously Naruto, didn't you take basic biology back at the academy ? " Kurneai asked.

"I fluked that class , all i know is that pregnancy is where babies come from but how are they made ? " Naruto asked.

Kurenai looks at Naruto with shock and blush on her face." This kid is an idiot " she said to herself

"Well Naruto it starts when you find a beautiful girl and when you are in love with her, you put your gravy train into her love canal " Asuma said prevertly.

"But i don't have a train filled with gravy and where can i find the love canal ?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind that !Me and Asuma have to run one last errand before i go to my mission " Kurneai said to them.

"Well i have the day off here, go an hang out with your friends Shikamaru " Asuma said to him as they walk to there house,

"Weird, why are those always two hanging out ? And where do babies come form " Naruto asked.

"I'll explain on the way to the ramen shop. I got to meet Choji too" Shikamaru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>**Hospital**

Tsunade and Yamato walk into the building to talk with Kakashi.

"We're here Kakashi" Tsunade stated.

"Long time no see, Kakashi " Yamato said to him.

"You're ...I see, you're the one she called Yamato? " Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Yamato will be my code name while working as the interim captain for your team " Yamato repiled.

"Yamato huh? Your the man who is among the most powerful of the ANBU Black ops. Of all the ANBU black ops captains that served underneath the organization, your record is the most impressive " Kakashi stated.

"It was nothing " Yamato humbly replied.

"You have completed 400 B-rank missions and over 305 A -rank missions " Kakashi stated.

"You have done 1,141 missions, quite an impressive record there " Yamato stated.

"Let's discuss business, i need you to tell him something before he becomes Team Kakashi's captain " Tsunade said to Yamato.

"It's the main reason why you were picked to Kakashi's substitute " Jiraiya replied.

"Is it about Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"Yes it is " Kakashi replied.

"I see " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"You already know that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto, correct ?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes !" Yamato replied.

"There are time when the Kyuubi 's Chakra flows out of Naruto's body and starts to take on the Demon Fox's form. We call this the Kyuubi cloak " Jiraiya explaned to Yamato.

"The Demon Fox's Cloak ? Does this happen frequently?" Yamato asked.

"It happened in the previous mission " Kakashi replied as he flashsback back 3 days ago.

**3 days ago **

**Kakashi's pov**

It was when me , Tenten and Neji arrive at the Land of Rivers/ Land of Rain Border. When we arrived , he already turned into the 4 tailed form. Naruto was pushed to his limits by the Shingimai captains who kidnapped Gaara.

"The fourth tailed has emerged " Neji stated.

"The fourth tail ?" Pakkun stated.

"Naruto must of fought a captain more or less the same power as the one i captured, the excessive power was too much that he turned into a fourth tailed demon " i stated.

The captain was overwhelmed and easily defeated by the 4 tails immense power. Naruto in that state leveled an enitre mountain 20 miles away form our location and creates a large explosion that creates a flash of bright light from a distance. Had not form hiding in a safe distance or Tenten's iron wall we would of all died from the blast.

"What the hell was that ? " Tenten asked as the blast reveals a 100 foot deep, 30 mile long , 300 foot wide fissure going towards the mountain.

"What a terrible destructive power, he punched that far through the forest and destroyed that nearby mountain " i stated as a large 4,000 foot high mountain has a large 1,000 foot diameter hole at the middle of the mountain. A minute later, the moutain collapses and implodes.

"If we don't stop him, he'll rip this enirte country apart " Neji expressed in shock of the destructive power of the Kyuubi Naruto.

After the Soul Reaper Captain was defeated, we stepped up and fought the monster.I was too badly weakened to be of much use after facing off against another Soul Reaper Captain and Gai was token to emergency treatment after nearly dying from another Soul Reaper Captain he fought at the Land of Wind /Land of Rivers Broder. Lucky for me Neji and Tenten were still around to help me out.I managed to help Neji suppress the seal and return back to normal.

**Present Day**

"That sounds just like the time i fought against the 4 tails " Jiraiya said to them.

"This bad, you must not allow him to turn more than 3 tails form , if he does you and your team will all die " Tsunade replied.

"Is it really that bad ?" Kakashi asked. "Jiraiya, how many tails have you seen him go up to ?"

Jiraiya takes off his shirt and jacket to reveal a scar on his chest. "In my whole life, i've only come close to death twice. The first time, six of my ribs and both of my arms were broken and several of my internal organs were severely damaged. It happened when i was trying to peek at all the girls in the hot springs " Jiarya said to him as Tsunade stares at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"I remember that day far too well " Tsunade replied.

**38 Years ago**

**Tsunade's pov**

I was a young 16 year old girl doing what i did best. I was relaxing in the hot springs with my top off and washing up in the pirvate hotspings.I then sensed a peeker . Back at the time, i had D-cup boobs.

"What the hell? " i said to myself as i go to undo the invisibly justu that Jiraiya was hiding behind.

"Shit , Tsunade " Jiraiya said as i go to punch him

"How dare you peek at me " I shouted as i punched him 100 meters backwards. I rushed to him to see i almost accidentally killed him. His internal organs were coming out of his chest and both of his arms were broken from the force of the punch.

"Tsun...dae" he said to me .

"Jiraiya !" i screamed after nearly killing him .

**Present Day **

**3rd person pov**

"It took her 30 long hours to put me back together . My right lung was pieced by my left rib . My left kidney was ruptured by the force of the punch , my stomach was crushed by fragments of bone from my spine and my heart went into shock, i felt pain beyond belief " Jiraiya replied feeling on his stomach.

"You told me that story already before i left to rescue Gaara, that strength was indeed brutal " Kakashi stated.

"Tell me what happened with Naruto on Mount Myōboku." Yamato asked .

"Very well, it all began one night " Jiraiya replied.

**30 Months ago**

**Jiarya's pov**

I was training to help Naruto master the power of his Kyuubi.

"A justu that only i can grasp is that... ? " Naruto asked me.

"That's right. The fourth Hokage left it sorely for your sake. It's his legacy to you " i replied.

"The Fourth Hokage's legacy ? " Naruto said as he gets back up "And it's just for me ? "

"Will you undergo training to gain mastery over your Chakra control ?" i asked him.

"Yes ! " he replied.

I used the key to weaken the seal for just a short time, so i could have Naruto try to filter out the Nine-Tails' influence when he tapped into its chakra. Unfortunately, it instead unleashed the four-tailed form.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"How bad was the Four Tails ? " Yamato asked.

"Have you ever seen monster movies ? Now picture that only 500 times worse " Kakashi repiled.

"The tails was a powerhouse of destruction, it was one of the most terrifying things i experienced " Jiraiya stated.

"Tell me more about the 4 tails " Yamato asked.

"Very well then " Jiraiya replied as he continues his story.

**30 months ago**

**Jiraiya's pov**

The first sign is The Nine-Tails' Chakra began to burn its way through Naruto's entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. The second sign is the unleashing of an intense malevolent Chakra that unleashes the explosive force equal to 2 billion paper bombs. The blast leveled a lagre castle we where in during the training.

"ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH" Kyubbi Naruto roars as it slams it's arm onto the crater, creating a shockwave of destruction . I was able to block the hit directly but it damaged my left arm.

"Damn it , he's too powerful to hold back but if i hit him at full power, i might kill Naruto " i said to myself as i go to fight him head on. I dodged his Charka arms and almost was cut in half with his claws and go to hit him with a weak Rasengan however while i was off guard it hit me with a Bjuu Canon.

"ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH " the Kyuubi roared as he blasts me with a powerful blast of Chakra that destorys a lagre area, had not for me blocking the hit, i would of died in the blast.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"That's all the more reason you are need Yamato. You have the best record in the ANBU aside from Kakashi that and you process my grandfathers justu. You have the ability to suppress the power of a tailed beast. " Tsunade said to him.

"I know, i was after all the byproduct of a cruel sick experiment by Orochimaru " Yamato replied.

"Shortly after your birth, you were abducted by Orochimaru and became one of sixty children that were Orochimaru test subjects. They were injected with the First Hokage's DNA in the hopes that they could replicate the First's ability to use Wood Release techniques, as well as an unquantified ability to control tailed beasts. Orochimaru was forced to flee Konoha before he could finish his experimentation, but believed that all of his test subjects had died " Jiraiya stated.

"However, i was the only survivor, and found myself endowed with the First's abilities " Yamato replied.

"I'm still working on a way to develop a key that would help filter out the Nine-Tails influence when he taps into its Tailed Beast chakra. It would take a while to develop it but if we do succeed, his power would be enough to take down this Gotei 13 threat " Jiraiya replied.

"I was meaning to talk to you about the Gotei 13 " Tsunade said.

"What about them ? " Kakashi asked.

"We did test with radioactive decay and DNA testing to find out that these Soul Repars are actually hunddreds of years old " Tsunade answered.

"What, so what they said was true, they did exist over 200 years ago " Kakashi replied.

"They may not look it but each Shinigami is 10 times the age, that kid who fought Kakashi for example is nearly 8 times Naruto's age " Tsunade stated.

"You're kidding right, so that kid was really that old. That means the legend of the Path of Six Sages was true and this Yamamoto guy really did create the 10 Tailed Beast " Kakashi said.

"This is what means this mission all the more important, we can't fight the Gotei 13 and Akastuki alone .We have no choice but to bring back Sasuke and Orochimaru " Tsunade replied.

"What is the exact mission ? " Yamato asked.

"We have reports of Orochimaru hanging out within the border between the Land of the Rice Fields/Land of Hot Water and the Land of Fire 50 miles east of the Valley of the End " Jiraiya replied.

"Your mission is to confirm wherever if Orochimaru is there, once you confirm it, we would capture them in a raid that would bring them back to the Leaf would then force Orochimaru and Sasuke to fight on our side to defeat the Gotei 13. It's no serect he defected the Akatsuki so he won't mind killing them off before he is brought to Jusitce " Tsunade stated.

"Very well then, i would be on my way then " Yamato replied as he heads out to meet Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within Konoha<strong>

Danzō is deep underground waiting for his selected minon to appear.

"I've already set it up so that you will become a member of Team 7. Not only are you the same age as Naruto Umzaki but you're also more powerful than anyone in your age group given you're a Tokubetsu Jōunin whereas everyone in Naruto's age is still a Chūnin . You are also a member of Root .Until your mission is compelted, your name will be Sai " Danzō stated.

"Sai is it ? " Sai said making a fake smile in front of Danzō.

"Don't make fake smiles in front of me " Danzō demanded.

"My apologies .I read in a textbook that a smile is the best first step to working your way into people's hearts. I've been practicing, but it's still difficult for me to show emotion " Sai replied. Suddenly a Root guard attacks him to test his reaction speed, Sai blocks the tantō with his tantō .

"Nice move , Never leave your guard down right" said a Root member.

"What do you want , Hyō ?" Sai asked him.

"It's our top secret mission, our mission to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha." Hyō replied.

"You are one of our best prised soldiers. I entrust in you to go with Team Kakashi and kill Sasuke Uchiha .I warn is highly dangerous as well as his assistant Kabuto Yakushi. There's also no telling how strong Sasuke has become, you need to kill Sasuke in his sleep and report back , understood ? " Danzo said to Sai

"Understood " Sai replied.

"Also, test the abilities of Naruto, it's best we know how much he has improved under Jiraiya's training " Danzō demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Ichiaru's Ramen Shop<strong>

2:30 P.M. Naruto , Choji and Shikamaru finished eating there ramen within the shop and stand around. Naruto tires to convince Shikamaru into joining his team.

"I already told you ! I'm the Chūnin Exams examiner, it's a drag already for me " Shikamaru stated.

"But i heard the Chūnin Exams was canceled due to events in the Hidden Sand " Naruto repiled.

"But i still have alot of stuff to do besides, you need to talk with the Hokage about people assigning to your squad. I know we're friends and i really would like to help you out , but...i'm not in any poistiion to act on my own . The 5th is the one who gave me this assignment to lead the investigation of the Shinimgai . Who knows what she'd say if i tried to back out now? I get scorned enoguh by my mom , i don't need more women to scorn me " Shikamaru explained.

"I though i can count on you Shikamaru " Naruto said to Shikamaru pouting.

"You can pout all you want but my hands are tied! " Shikamaru replied.

"Then , i'll give you a hand! " Choji replied as he arrives with food. "Here, Shikamaru i brought you some lunch " Choji said to him.

"We just ate some ramen , i'm stuffed man " Shikamaru replied.

"I can't just abandon Naruto after hearing that. I'll talk to Asuma sensei about it " Choji stated.

"Choji, thank you! " Naruto replied.

"It's not going to work out even if you even if you talk to Asuma! Remember Lady Tsuande is in chagre here" Shikamaru stated.

Suddenly a mysterious figure appears form the shadows with a pen.

"It can't hurt to try , sure you don't want your lunch ? " Choji asked him.

"Maybe not right now how about lat.. " Shikamaru said but is cut off mid sentence by Naruto taking the lunch

"If you don't want it, i'll take it hank you very much " Naruto replied as he takes the lunch but Shikamaru isn't happy.

"Hey Naruto, that's mine.. i was going to save that for later " Shikamaru complained.

Meanwhile from a distance a man draws out a pen out of his holder.

"Didn't you say you were full ? Also man Choji you really haven't changed much ! You're still stuffing your face just like the old days! You're such a fatass " Naruto stupidly stated.

Suddenly Choji gets upset and throws his chips down. Shikamaru throws Naruto down to the ground.

"**Bubun Baika** (部分倍化の術 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ )" Choji shouted as he truns his arm 2 times lager and punches a lion like beast made of ink . An another ink beast sneaks up on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru behind you! " Naruto shouted as the Ink lion goes to pounce on him but Choji uses his exteend arm to crush the beasts.

"Over there " Shikamaru stated as Naruto and shikamaru notice Sai who is at the distance 300 meters from them.

" I never seen him before but he is definitively from the Konoha judging by his headband " Naruto stated.

"This came out of nowhere ! I'm not sure what he's after, but that just means we need to capture him and let the ANBU get info from him. **Kagemane** ( 影真似の術 _Shadow Possession Jutsu _) " Shikamaru chanted as he sends a shadow after Sai." We got your back Naruto !"

Sai creats another set of Ink Beast to attack Naruto and Sai using his pen to draw it. "**Ninpou :** **Chōjū Giga** (超獣偽画_Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll_ )" Sai chanted as he creates 6 Ink lions to attack Naruto.

"Now Naruto **Ninpou :** ** Kage Nui no Jutsu** (影縫いの術 _Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu )" _Shikamaru chants as he uses his technique to implae and kill 6 ink lions with one attack. Naruto then leaps to confront Sai but Sai block his kunai kinfe with his tantō.

"Who the hell are you? " Naruto asked him.

"You're kind of a pussy aren't you ? Do you even have a dick ? " Sai asked him.

"I said... Who the hell... are you ?" Naruto shouted as he struggles to overpower the clash between knocks back the Tantao a bit. Sai goes to pick it up but he sees Shikamaru's Shadow Poesssion Justu and dodges the shadow while grabbing the blade.

"We will meeet again Naruto " Sai said to him.

Sai uses his ink to body flicker away from Naruto.

"Hey wait !" Naruto shouted as he jumps 200 feet high to catch him but he fails to catch him and lands down towards Shikamaru and Choji 300 meters away.

"Who was he? " Shikamaru asked himself.

"Hey guys, I been looking for you two " Ino said to them.

"Sorry Ino, some weirdo attacked us " Choji stated.

"A weirdo ? " Ino asked.

"Yeah some jerk tried staring trouble but we sent him flying " Naruto replied. "Hey who are you ? " Naruto asked.

"it's me Ino silly, what you didn't recognize me ? " Ino repiled asking Naruto.

"Ino ! Where did you get such a ridiculous figure ? You're as big as Kurneai sensei " Naruto asked her.

"Prevert " Ino shouted as she kicks Naruto in the walks by to talk with Shikamaru.

"Looks like i found you again " Temari said to Shikamaru.

"Hey Temari, looks like you are here because of your brother's surgery " Shikamaru stated

"Yep he's going to be undergoing the surgery in 20 minutes, let's hang out for a while " Temari replied.

"Hey i don't even like big boobs, i prefer flat-chested girls like Sakura Tenten or even Temari " Naruto stated.

"Well excuse me for being flat !" Temari shouted while behind him.

"Ah, Temari where did you came from ? " Naruto asked shocked to see her,

"What did you say ? " Ino yelled as they both jump and beat up Naruto.

"Women are such a drag !You know what they're like. You can never figure them out. You never know where you could stand with them. The smallest things could put you in their bad side. Always playing little mind games with you. Trying to make you do what they want. They're just a big pain basically." Shikamaru said to Choji but Choji is busying eating BBQ spare ribs.

"These are some good ribs Shikamaru " Choji replied stuffing his face with food.

"Naruto is still an idiot as and Temari have gotten scarier than a pack of rhinos_ " _Shikamaru said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

2:45 P.M. Tsunade is in the office when Shizune comes to tell her more news about the Shingimai.

"I need to talk to you about the body we found " Shizune said to Tsunade.

"What about it ? " Tsunade asked.

"It's a fake body " Shizune repiled.

"Fake Body ? " Tsunade asked shocked.

"Yep, while at first glance it seemed like a physical body. It had much the same functions like a human body and even realistically resembled human body parts but it turns out to be specially made " Shizune said as she hands the body to Tsunade. Tsunade puts her hand on the Gigai to check it out.

"I see, great detail . The skin is made of a mixture of pigskin and ballistic gel, the bones are made of dense calcium material simulating the density of human bone and the hair is made of animal furs and human hair. They even managed to use harvested organs from pigs to replicate the human body and fake blood" Tsunade explained.

"The detail is amazing, why would they go through so much trouble to made a fake human body ? " Shizune asked.

"There Chakra masses, they can't be seen by humans who can't use Charka. Charka is not normally visible to a normal human eye. It's only visible when it's being used in a justu where a person releases as much of their Chakra as possible " Tsunade said to Shizune "The only possible explanation is that these bodies are designed to give these ghost -like Shinobi interact with normal Humans and to go undetected by Shinobi " Tsunade replied.

"I see, that explains how even Jiariya wasn't able to sense there faux body grants Shinigami material form and not only that, walks undetected from Shinboi " Shizune stated.

"This is an emergency, with the enemy able to hide themselves among the human population, the security of the village has been compromised " Tsunade reported.

"What to do Tsunade ? " Shizune asked.

"The Village would be kept under level 4 defense. All the Ninja personnel would be stationed across the village. Have increased security at the gate. We can't afford any more security leaks. Suspend all C and D rank missions for now " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Gate<strong>

2:55 P.M. Naruto and Sakura are within the city limits of Konoha.

"Hey Saukra , this is where we were supposed to meet up right? " Naruto asked.

"Without a doubt !" Sakura replied.

"But no one's here yet. Jeez . Did grandma Tsunade really get new members for our team? " Naruto asked.

" It'll be okay ! We just got here a little early . There's still some time left before we're supposed to meet up" Sakura answered.

"I hope they're not late all the time like Kakashi sensei " Naruto said to Sakura. Suddenly Sai appears from the shadows to talk with Naruto and Saukra.

"Hi " Sai said to them.

"YOU! " Naruto shouted.

"Huh ? Naruto you know him ?" Sakura asked with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"You were the asshole on the roof. He attacked me when i was with Shikamaru's team a half hour ago ! " Naruto explained to Sakura.

"What ? " Sakura said as Naruto draws out a kunai.

"Looks like the dickless pantywaist wants a rematch " Sai replied as he pulls out his sword but both of them are stopped by Yamato.

"That's enough you two , it seems you guys need to clam down a bit " Yamato said to them.

"Who are you ?" Naruto asked.

"Could you be..? " Sakura asked.

"I'm acting as Kakashi's replacement for this Mission while Kakashi is in the address me as Yamato " Yamato replied.

"Captain Yamamto ? " Naruto asked.

"Since you guys are on the same team it'll cause alot of problems if you don't get along " Yamato commanded.

"Same team...As him ?" Naruto asked pointing at Sai.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was merely testing your strength since we're on the same team " Sai explained .

"You didn't have to go that far " Naruto replied.

"Thanks to our little encounter, i learned that you're a useless,dickless panywaist pussy ass bitch " Sai said pissing off Naruto to attack him but is restrained by Sakura.

"What was that, you asshole? !" Naruto shouted as he tries to come at Sai.

"He's our teammate now, don't start fights with him! " Sakura said to Naruto. "Hey new guy, can you stop being a jerk ? "

"Oh , really ? " Sai asked.

"If you keep acting like that, everyone will hate you " Sakura stated.

"Oh? But i really like ugly flat chested bitches like you " Sai replied provoking Sakura and Naruto to attack him.

"What was that you Asshole ?" Sakura shouted as she goes in the air to do a jumping punch but is stopped by Yamato and Naruto is kicked back by Yamato who was lunging at Sai with a Kunai.

"Remember what you just said to Naruto ! " Yamato said to Sakura.

After calming down the guys , Yamato goes for a row call.

"Okay guys, introduce yourselves ! " Yamato asked them.

"Naruto Uzumaki " Naruto said angrily staring at Sai.

"Sakura Haruno " Sakura said angrily looking at Sai.

"My name is Sai" Sai replied.

"Okay that's enough introduction for now. Now , i'll explain the mission " Yamato said to them.

"What is our objective ? " Naruto asked.

"To the border between the Land of the Rice Fields/Land of Hot Water and the Land of Fire 50 miles east of the Valley of the End. That's where Orochimaru is said to be at as well as Sasuke " Yamato replied.

"What is the goal ?" Naruto asked.

"Our mission is to confirm wherever if Orochimaru is there, once you confirm it, we would capture them in a raid that would bring them back to the Leaf . We would then force Orochimaru and Sasuke back into the village.

"So we get to bring Sasuke back ? " Naruto said happily

"This is going to be a tough mission but if works out, we can bring Sasuke back " Yamato repiled.

"This is great news " Sakura said to the team cheering.

"I would finally be able to keep my promise to Sakura about bringing Sasuke back " Naruto repiled.

"Very well, Team Kakashi will head out now !" Yamato commanded as the team left Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of the Rice FieldsLand of Hot Water /Land of Fire border **

Kabuto and Orochimaru are outside their lair when they are attacked by Gin and Tōusen.

"**Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts )" _Tōusen chants as he rains down 50 swords down at Kabuto and Orochimaru but they easily evade the attacks using Shunshin . Gin and Tōusen arrive to fight Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Looks like there is no avoiding you guys for some reason ? " Kabuto said to them.

"Well Kabuto i'm done playing games with them, there obviously some hired punks from the Akatsuki who need to be put in there place " Orochimaru stated.

"We have been sent to kill you by the Akatsuki " Gin replied with a grin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 15:Shinobi Organizational System Report.<strong>

"A cell phone ?" Tsunade said to Shizune.

"Not an ordinarily cellphone, it's an energy detector similar to a GPS tracking system . it has a function that scans the Chakra level of the enemy " Shizune replied.

"I see, so that was how they were able to rack down and ambush Team Gai and Kakashi ?" Tsunade said

"The technology level of the Gotei 13 is very advance, even exceeding our own technology " Shizune said "It can track down energy levels with a system called RYK ? " Shizune stated.

"What do you mean RYK? " Tsunade said to her.

"RYK means Reiryoku Yield Kapacity , it's there unit of measurement in the Gotei 13 to measure power" Shizune replied.

"Okay tell me how it works" Tsunade demanded

"Going by these readings , a normal human has the Charka level of **1 RYK " **Shizune stated.

"Lets see the power level of the ranked Ninjas in the Hidden leaf village " Tsunade demanded.

"I brought in several Ninja from various ranks" Shizune said as Anko, Iruka, Kurneai and Konohamaru walk into the room.

"Test out that phone's power scan " Tsunade stated.

"Very well, first up is Konohamaru, let's see your full power " Shizune stated.

"Very well then " Konohamaru replied as he chagres up his chakra.

"**20 RYK** , not bad for a Genin " Shizune stated.

"Next up is Iruka " Shizune said as he walks up to test his power.

"Fine then " Iruka replied as he charges up chakra and creates a small blue glow of Chakra around him.

"**250 RYK** " Shizune said.

"Now it's your turn Anko " Shizune said to Anko.

"Very well then " Anko replied as she releases an intense amount of white chakra around her body.

"**3,000 RYK **" Shizune said recording the power.

"Now it's your turn Kurenai " Shizune said to her.

"Okay " Kurenai replied as she creates an immense wave of energy from her body that is perfectly refined around her that becomes crimson red and surrounding herself with flower petals .

"**20,000 RYK** " Shizune replied.

"I seem that phone would provide a great use for tracking Charka with it "

"Boy Tsunade, your reading is **300,000 RYK** just sitting down , how about we see how high it gets" Shizune said to her.

"Very well then " Tsunade replied as she stands up and creates an energy wave that causes the room to shake

"I'ts overloading " Shizune said to Tsunade " **3,000,000...5,000,000...** " Shizune said as the phone explodes and the room is covered with smoke with everyone coughing.

"I guess i overdid it " Tsunade stated as everyone in the room is out cold.

**( A/N: Naruto and Sakura have meet there new team captain and a shady new partner that comes from a shady organization ,together they go to help find and capture Sasuke however the agent Sai has other plans and plans to kill Sasuke. Gin and Tōusen meanwhile prepare to fight Kabuto and Orochimaru.W**hat exciting action is bond to happen next ? ****Review , Fave and Subscribe )********


	20. Battle of the Serpents

**Bleach Shippūden 19: Battle of the Serpents, conflict within Team 7**

**(A/N: Gin and Tōusen reached there destination and prepare to make their move)**

* * *

><p><strong>Land of the Rice FieldsLand of Hot Water /Land of Fire border**

Kabuto and Orochimaru are outside their lair staring down Gin and Tōusen.

" Orochimaru, one of the Konohagakure's legendary Sannin, i must say you don't look half bad for an aging human " Gin stated.

"Who are you? " Kabuto asked.

"I'm the Shinigami who came to finish the job Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't manage to do. I'm here under the Akatsuki's orders to take your life" Gin replied.

"We're here to bring you to justice " Tōusen said to them.

"How arrogant of you lowly punks, your powers are nothing special. It's vastly inferior to my guys can't Beat us with such a pitiful power level " Kabuto stated.

"So your out for revenge ?" Orochimaru asked Gin.

"Revenge, like i give a crap about that. I came because a hit has been placed on you head and i'm just following orders " Gin answered.

"So your another bounty hunter ? " Orochimaru asked him.

"That would make you the 446th bounty hunter we killed this year alone " Kabuto said smirking.

"Do you think you can beat a Sannin ? No kid with a toy sword can defeat me " Orochimaru replied.

"You people are an affront to justice, justice without a great cause is nothing more than slaughter " Tōusen stated.

"Spare us that holier than thou bullshit ! You guys are out of your legaue. Your Chakra levels are currently only eqaul to a ANBU member. My power is eqaul to 15 ANBU lieutenants and my boss here has the energy level of 300 ANBU Lieutenants " Kabuto said to them.

"Kabuto here can kill 10 ANBU soldiers without breaking a sweat. I can devour entire cites in flames, what thinks young punks like you can beat us ? " Orochimaru asked with arrogance.

"My my aren't we quite the arrogant one, do you even know who i am? " Gin said to Orochimaru.

"You people are impure beings, you can never hope to be as pure as us " Tōusen replied.

"I'm getting tired of your narcissism, die " Kabuto shouted as he takes out his hooked Kunai and comes at Tōusen but Tōusen blocks with his Zanpakutō.

"**Cry **Suzumushi** **(清虫, _Cricket_) " Tōusen chanted as he uses his Shikai to knock out Kabuto. He then goes for the kill but Kabuto dodges at kicks Tōusen in the face, knocking him into a tree.

"Not a bad Genjustu trick but you need more than that to beat me " Kabuto stated.

"Not bad, who are you guys anyways ? " Orochimaru asked.

" Former Captain of Sqaud 3, Gin Ichimaru. " Gin replied.

"What about you ? " Kabuto asked.

" Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13 Kaname Tōusen " Tōusen replied.

"We're Shinigami who came here to kill you Orochimaru " Gin stated.

" What for? " Orochimaru asked.

"You escaped death multiplie times, sadly today isn't your lucky day.I will have fun killing you " Gin replied.

"You guys have to get trhough me first " Kabuto stated as he appears behind him with his hooked Kunai. Gin blocks with his sealed Zanpakutō and cuts Kabuto in half.

"Looks like your all talk " Gin said to him but it was a clone . The real Kabuto comes at Gin from behind.

"**Feather Illusion Jutsu** (涅槃精舎の術 _Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_ ) " Kabuto chanted as he tries to put Gin to sleep.

"This is bad " Gin said as he starts to fall asleep. He struggles to stay awake.

"Damn it ! I can't get my body up " Gin said as Kabuto and Orochimaru go to attack him.

"**Seneijashu**(潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes _)" Orochimaru chanted as he ejects 5 snakes from his wrist .

"**Earth Style: Stone Column Spear **(土遁・岩柱槍 _Doton: Ganchūsō_) " Kabuto chanted as he summons a few rock pillars that will protrude from the ground . Tousen cuts the shaodw snakes with his Shikai and Gin jumps out of the way to avoid the attack.

"**Impale ******Shinsō** **(神鎗, _God Spear )_ " Gin chants as he extends his sword 330 feet through Orochimaru.

"Not bad, you managed to cut me .I must say you're like a snake, much like myself however there can be only one snake king " Orochimaru replied as he remove the sowrd from his chest and holds it in his hand.

"You pierce him through the chest ? How is it possible he's still alive ? " Tōusen said shocked to see him alive.

"Mere stabbing attacks won't work against me " Orochimaru said to them.

"Orochimaru, allow me to take care of this other free to kill this creepy guy with the smile " Kabuto stated.

"With pleasure **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** ( 草薙の剣 _Snake Sword_ ) " Orochimaru replied as retrieves his Kusanagi by opening his mouth and extending his jaw like a snake which then opens its mouth and produces the sword.

"That's just disgusting " Gin said in disgust.

"Let's see if you can actually kill what not even the 5 Kages can kill " Orochimaru replied as he releases his dark purple Chakra.

"Very well then " Gin replied as he releases a lavender Reasitu around his body. They both clash swords at the same time and create a large explosion of Reiastu that destroys everything within a 400 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Fire<strong>

Yamato Naruto and Sakura travel down the countryside to the mission walking to find the and Sakura are having a difficult time adjusting to there teammate.

"Naruto! Is it me or does Sai kinda remind you of Sasuke ?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Yeah kinda at least looks wise though a bit too pale to be Sasuke " Naruto replied.

"Please stop staring at me like that or else i'll have to bitchslap you " Sai calmly stated.

"Every time you open your mouth , you piss me off ! " Naruto shouted " This jerk isn't a bit like Sasuke at all !" Naruto said to himself.

"It's nothing personal " Sai replied.

"Yeah, right asshole ! " Naruto yelled.

"I'm just portraying myself as the kind of person who says things like that " Sai explained to Naruto.

" Portraying yourself ? " Sakura asked.

"That's what makes it personal ! That's it !You don't belong on this team !" Naruto shouted. Sai stops walking as well as Naruto and Sakura and confront each other.

"What do you mean by that ? " Sai asked.

"You're the biggest asshole l've ever met !" Naruto replied.

"Hey now, cut it out all of you. Trust and teamwork are the most important attributes of a team.I know Kakashi taught you that " Yamato said to the team.

"This guy was only chosen to fill in the gap Sasuke left. I refuse to accept this asshole as a teammate! " Naruto complained.

"Well...That suits me just fine. Betraying Konoha..Running off to serve Orochimaru ...Don't put me in the same group... as that gutless, spineless, traitorous little homosexual cockroach " Sai replied.

"Y-You bastard ! " Naruto yelled as he goes to attack but is stopped by Sakura.

"We do need to put teamwork first .Sai, Naruto still doesn't know much about you ,and he went too far . I forgive Naruto" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Sakura? " Naruto asked him.

"At least one of them is serirous and mature " Yamato said.

"No problem . Apology accepted " Sai stated.

" Really ? Glad to hear it " Sakura said to him.

"Man at leas the flat chested ugly woman knows her place " Sai repiled with a grin.

"I see, all is forgiven " Sakura said as she shakes his hand and puts on a fake smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Shizune and Tsunade are at the office talking about the new team sevres Tsunade her tea.

"I wonder if they are getting along well ? " Shizune asked.

"Who are you concerned about ? " Tsunade asked her.

"The new Team Kakashi " Shizune answered.

"Don't worry about them. They're full fledged shinobi now , not rookies " Tsunade stated.

"But i got reports from Yamatos cell phone that Sai and Naruto aren't getting along very well " Shizune said to her.

"And who's fault it is...that a new teammate was added to Team Kakashi ? " Tsunade shouted.

"I'm sorry .I never thought that one of lord Danzō's subordinates would be choosen..." Shizune said apologizing for her previous actions.

"This isn't the time for excuses, so quit moping ! Thoroughly investigate Danzō's goals and Sai's true purpose! You got that, Shizune ? " Tsunade demanded.

"Y-Yes ! " Shizune replied.

"I'm leaving the issue with Naruto and Sai up to Sakura . She'll be able to something about it.

"About that... " Shizune said.

"Now What ?" Tsunade asked.

"Ahh nothing , never mind !" Shizune replied as she walks away and closes the door and thinks about Sakura's temper "I'm much more worried about Sai with Sakura. She's beginning to act more like Tsunade lately . I hope she helps Naruto and Sai get along instead of beating them to a Bloody pulp " Shizune said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Team Yamato<strong>

Sai is punched 50 feet away into a rock. Yamato is shocked by the brutally of Sakura's temper as Sai gets back up with a black eye and several missing teeth.

"A fake smile with a handshake ? You tricked me... with that fake smile of yours " Sai stated as he wipes the blood off his mouth.

"I don't care if you forgive me, i don't even care if you call me ugly but don't you ever speak that way about Sasuke again. I'll you do " Sakura said as she smashes a large 30 foot rock with a single punch "I'll shatter your skull like this rock"

"That temper and that strength , she's just like the Hokage " Yamato said to himself.

"Fine. I won't say anything about him in front of you. I had no idea you could use fake smiles like that either. I'll be sure to remember this " Sai replied.

"How can you be so laid -back after getting decked like that ? " Naruto asked him.

"A smile is the best way to deal with difficult situations .Even if it's a fake one " Sai said as he walks to Sakura "You can fool anyone with that. I read that in a book. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work properly when i try it " Sai stated.

"Son of abitch " Naruto shouted as he chagres at Sai.

"**Mokuton: Shichūrō** (木遁・四柱牢の術_Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu_ ) " Yamato chanted as he creates a 20 foot long, 10 foot wide and 10 foot high prison. "If you keep this up i'll lock you up in this cell . We need to reach the hideout but we can spare time to stop along the way " Yamato stated.

"That's the Frist Hokage's justu that only the first could use! **Mokuton Justu** (木遁_Wood Style ). _How can Captain Yamato use Wood Eelemnt Ninjustu_ ?_ Who is he and how powerful is this guy to use such a high level Kekkei Genkai ? " Sakura asked herself.

"Here's a little proposal for you. I can either lock you all in this cell for a day to help your teamwork or we can spend the night at a hot springs resort. Which do you prefer ? The three of you don't know anything about me either, right ?" Yamato asked.

"How do you have Mokuton Justu ? " Sakura asked him.

"That would be explained a bit later, right now it's time we talk about teamwork. I usually prefer diplomacy but i'm not averse to controlling people with fear " Yamato said with as he scares the team with his scary face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Land of the Rice FieldsLand of Hot Water /Land of Fire border**

Orochimaru jumps in the air and leaps with a jumping slash, but Gin dodges the dodges a seires of attacks.

"An opening ? What's wrong ? Has your human body age too much? " Gin asked as he goes for a lunging slash to Orochimaru's chest but Orchomaru jumps on top of the sword.

"You were saying young punk ? " Orochimaru replied as he pushes the blade down and goes for a head strike with his sword but Gin dodges, and does back flips to avoid the strike. "**Wind Style: Devastation **( 風遁・大突破 _Fūton: Daitoppa_ ) " Orochimaru chants as he creates a sudden burst of wind that destroys everything 400 feet around Orochimaru's line of sight. Gin dodges the blast.

"Evidently the rumors about you where true A former child prodigy with a vast knowledge in all forms of Justu , you truly are dangerous " Gin smirked.

"You're half bad yourself however.. " Orochimaru said as he uses Shunshin to apapear behind Gin "i'm just merely warming up" Orochimaru said as he goes to attack him but Gin Shunpos 250 feet away from Orochimaru.

"**Impale ******Shinsō** **(神鎗, _God Spear )_ " Gin chants as he extends his sword 330 feet long.

"**Kakuchō** **Kusanagi **( 拡張草薙_Extend Snake Sword_ ) " Orochimaru chanted as he extends his blade as long as Gin's Shikai and clashes with it, creating a shockwave leveling everything within a 660 foot radius.

"I guess i'm not the only one who can extend my sword " Gin said to Orochimaru.

"Your swordsmanship is on par with the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. If that is all you got, you can never hope to defeat me. Is this all the power of you captains ? " Orochimaru asked him.

"Glad you asked because i'm been holding back " Gin replied as she hits his sword onto the ground "**Supiapitto** (槍穴 _Spear Pit_ )" Gin chants as he causes many blades to erupt from the ground.

"**Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu ** (土遁・土石流_Doton: Dosekiryū_ ) " Orochimaru chants as he punches the ground causing the earth to rise and burying the blades.

"A B-rank justu without Handseals ? Impressive " Gin said to him as he moves his sword from ground and sees Orochimaru coming at him with his sword.

"**Had****ō ****#49 Kaminari kiba **_(_雷牙_Lightning Fang) "_ Gin chants as he fires 3 triangle shaped Lightning projectiles at Orochimaru from his left hand but Orochimaru uses a blast of wind to negate the lightning.

"Not bad, it will be so boring if you died before i can get a good warmup " Orochimaru said to Gin.

"Very well then, let's get serious " Gin replied as they both attack each other.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles from the Hideout.<strong>

Kabuto lures Tōusen away to a series of rocks within a field.

"Looks like Lord Orochimaru is having some fun with your friend " Kabuto said tipping his glasses.

"I don't know who you think you are luring me out but your part of the list and you're a traitor of the Akastuki. You must be brought to justice " Tōusen stated.

"Looks like you have a deathwish challenging me of all people " Kabuto arrogantly replied.

"Ill crush your limbs **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts )" _Tōusen chants as he moves the blade around him in a semi-circle and then a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on Kabuto.

"Seirously, you think this is enough ?" Kabuto said as he creates Chakra around his hands and cut all the 250 blades coming at him with ease.

"Not bad, you have skills but not even the strongest humans could contend against this .**Had****ō******** # ****54 Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames_) " Tōusen chants as he fires a blast of purple spiritual energy at Kabuto. The blast destroys everything within a 400 foot radius and completely incinerates all the trees in the area as well as rocks. Kabuto comes out of the ground that he buried himself under to attack him. Kabuto appears behind Tōusen once he's on ground level .

"**Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm** (如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_)" Kabuto chanted as he throws a kunai and then splits it into hailing shower of senbon and covers a wide area. Tōusen dodges all the Senbon but Kabuto guides the attacks after Tōusen. The rain of senbon pierces through trees and rips them apart and destroys 200 trees and still comes at Tōusen .

"**Bakdu******ō****** # **67. Nichi-en no baria****( 日炎のバリア _Sun Flame Barrier) _" Tōusen chanted as he uses a barrier of purple flames to burn all the senbon. Kabuto then appears behind Tōusen.

"Not bad, you got some skills but it's time i put you to sleep for good **Feather Illusion Jutsu** (涅槃精舎の術 _Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_ ) " Kabuto chanted as he tires to put Tōusen to sleep but it failed to work on him and Tōusen stabs Kabuto on his shoulder.

"That won't work on me " Tōusen replied.

"Impossible, how did this justu fail ? " Kabuto said shocked.

"Isn't it obvious sight based Genjustu can't hope to work against on who can't see " Tōusen replied.

"You're blind ? " Kabuto asked.

"Yes i am ! I have been blind since birth. " Tōusen answered as he takes off his band-like visor and reveals his pupiless eyes.

"I see, so you really are blind. You're swordsmanship mastery is most impressive, even more so that your well time i stop playing games with you " Kabuto replied as he generates Chakra around his hands" **Chakra Dissection Blades **(チャクラのメス_Chakura no Mesu_) " Kabuto chanted as he goes to attack Tōusen .

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Springs Resort 75 miles from Konoha<strong>

4:00 P.M. Naruto , Sai and Yamato are in the hot springs together with each other .Naruto isn't too happy being with a bunch of naked guys.

"You got to admit, hitting the hot springs together is the ultimate form of male bonding ? " Yamato said to the guys.

"That was so gay ! I didn't know you swung that way " Naruto said joking around. Yamato gives him the scary face to them.

"I said right guys ? " Yamato asked them.

"Y-Yes sir !" Naruto answered intimidated by Yamato's scary face. "His eyes are seriously freaking me out !It's like he's already controlling us with fear ! " Naruto said to himself. Sai stares at Naruto's crotch

"Damn , Naruto has a big dick !His dick is much bigger than my to make him feel like an ass" Sai said to himself. "Oh, you do have a dick, after all " Sai said to Naruto creeping Naruto out .

"Stop looking at my dick you fucking homo ! " Naruto shouted at Sai.

Meanwhile at the other side of the hot springs at the women's section, The women are laughing after hearing Naruto and Sai argue about who was in a peaceful mood who suddenly becomes embarrassed and annoyed at them.

"Naruto, you're being too loud !" Sakura said to herself embarrassed at what she was hearing and goes underwater.

Back at the men's hot springs . Naruto is at the hot springs shouting at Sai.

"Bastard...It's your fault they're laughing at me !" Naruto shouted at Sai.

"Even Sakura is happy to hear it " Sai repiled.

"Sakura ? " Naruto said with shock realizing he has been embarrassing her. Then he sees an opportunity to peek at Sakura.

"All right then i would be going back to the room " Yamato said as he puts on his towel and goes to the hotel.

"Oh boy, i always wanted to see Sakura naked. This is my prefect moment to see that fine ass off hers " Naruto said to himself as he sneaks over to the fence to peek at the girls.

"But first let me tell you a funny story Naruto .When lord Jiraiya was around your age, there was a time he almost died. Six of his ribs and both arms were broken and a large number of his internal organs were ruptured. All of those injuries were from Tsunade attacking Jiraiya with her monstrous strength. All because he did what you're about to do " Yamato said to Naruto as he walks away. Naruto is paralyzed with fear.

"SHIT !" Naruto said to himself terrified at the thought.

"I wonder how Sakura would react if you got caught by her , especially for her insane strength ?" Yamato asked him as Naruto stands in the water prayaizled in fear. Naruto then daydreams about what Yamato said.

"How dare you peek at me in the hot springs ?" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"No i didn't mean to peek at ... " Naruto said but is backhanded by Sakura and sent flying 50 feet away.

"Time for you to pay " Sakura shouted as she is surrounded with a ghostly green aura as she punches Naruto with all his might and crushes Naruto's rib and both of his arms as the impact force causes his eyes to explode by the force of the punch which causes stomach contents as well as his blood spills out of his mouth.

Naruto snaps out of it and stands in fear after waking up from his nightmare.

"Shit ! " Naruto said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of the Rice FieldsLand of Hot Water /Land of Fire border**

Orochimaru uses a variety of horizontal slashes at Gin but Gin counters with blocking his strikes and throwing part of his torn uniform at Orochimaru . Then he does over 300 stabs per minute, Orochimaru blocks them without losing his cool.

"Well Orochimaru, what you think now, still not a match for you?" Gin asked as he uses his Shikai

""**Seneijashu**(潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes _)" Orochimaru chanted as he ejects 5 snakes from his wrist to bind down gin's sword, Orochimaru then creates 45 more to attack Gin but Gin uses a powerful strike to cut the snakes in half.

**"**Pour Down **Yarisazame** (槍紗, _Spear Rain_) " Gin chants by extending Shinsō into the air, causing 20 swords to rain down on cuts down all the swords with his own sword.

Orochimaru jumps in the air and summons Three Giant snakes to attack Gin "**Summoning Justu:Three Giant Snakes ** " Orochimaru chanted as 3 giant snakes appear and lunge at Gin. Gin dodges the attack .

"**Had**ō #** **36. Burēdoshainingu****( ブレードシャイニング_Shining Blade_) " Gin chants as he throws a circular purple Reaistu saw blade that cuts the snakes heads off and cut Orochimaru's right arm. Orochimaru jumps onto a tree branch.

"Not bad kid, you actually took my arm off " Orochimaru stated.

"Thank you " Gin replied.

"You're tougher than i thought ! Still is this all there is to a captain's power? " Orochimaru asked as he grows his arm back after losing it with his snakes regenerating it "**Shadōsunēku bakuhatsu ** (シャドースネーク爆発 _Shadow Snake Explosion_) " Orochimaru shouts as he attacks Gin with 5 giant snakes that come out of his arm and bind down Gin.

******Bakdu******ō****** #** 68 . Mukei kotei baria****(無形固定バリア _Intangible Barrier_) " Gin chanted as the snakes slip by and he evades the massive explosion. The explosion destroys everything within a 2,000 foot radius and levels the area around them.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles from the Hideout.<strong>

Kabuto looks from a distance to see the exploison from the hideout.

"Looks like your friend is giving Lord Orochimaru a hard time " Kabuto said to Tousen/

"Gin will prevail as well as justice " Tōusen replied.

"Your bullshit is really staring to annoy me " Kabuto said as he dashes towards Tousen but Tousen counters with his Shikai. Kabuto manages to hold back the sword with his Chakra blades.

"You're pretty strong for a human " Tōusen stated.

"Not bad but i haven't even begun to fight seriously " Kabuto replied as he manages to overpower Tōusen with his Chakra dissection blades. Tōusen comes at Kabuto with Shikai but Kabuto effortlessly blitzes Tōusen.

"He's moving so fast " Tousen said to himself.

"Die " Kabuto shouted as he throws 20 kunai at him.

"**Cry **Suzumushi " ****Tousen uses the vibration of Suzumushi to deflect the kunai with a sonicwave. Tōusen then uses his blade attacks. **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he rains down swords but Kabuto dodges all of them and uses Shushin to appear right in front of Tōusen and kicks him .

"Come one now, that same attack can't hurt me . It's pointless " Kabuto said to Tōusen .

Suudenly he sees Tōusen get up from the ground.

"**Suzumushi ** **Daigakushō:Kuriketto no kage** (クリケット第3楽章クリケットの影 _Cricket 3rd Movement : Cricket Shadow_ ) "Tōusen chants as he creates 4 clones of himself. They all charge at Kabuto .

"Do you think mere shadow clones could beat me ? " Kabuto stated as he grabs one clone and cuts it's head off . The second clone comes at Kabuto with a lunging slash aimed at his head but Kabuto dodges with ease and cuts down the other clones. He suddenly sees the clones break down into Circkets and they cover Kabuto's body and paralyze him.

"These things aren't just clones, they are designed to bait someone into attacking them so the opponent can't move once he hits the clones as many crickets on your body stop all your movements" Tōusen explained to Kabuto.

"Not a bad trick however it's meaningless to keep me trapped here " Kabuto replied.

"That's why i must end this with my attack. **Suzumushi Saishū Shinoringu: **( 最終的な運動清虫死のリング _Cricket Final Movement: Ring of Death ) " _Tōusen chants as he generates white energy around his sword and the small ring on Tosuens sword rapidly spins around gathering energy and covering Tōusen with a purple Reiastu.

"This isn't good" Kabuto said as he sees Tōusen lunge at him with his attack. The attack connects and creates a large 10 foot ring blast that blast a hole through a 100 foot hill.

"Got him " Tōusen said as he sees Kabuto's dead body but it then turned into water "A water clone?" Tousen said shocked to see Kabuto still alive who dodged last second.

"That was pretty impressive !However your power is still inferior to my own.I have been holding back on you for quite a while .You're nowhere near the level of a Jōunin much less my level , now time to die " Kabuto arrogantly stated as he surrounds himself with an intense Charka. Tōusen takes out his Denreishinki_._

_"_**20,000 ...30,000..** it's over** 50,000 RYK** " Tōusen said shocked to see Kabuto's level of power.

"Now die " Kabuto shouted as he dashes at Tōusen moving at 11,000 ft/sec (7,500 MPH).

"Shit , **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he shoots swords at Kabuto but the blades break on his skin doing no damage to him.

"Pitiful, now die " Kabuto shouts as he manages to cut Tōusen in half however he cut an Illusion. The real Tōusen appears on top of the leveled hill.

"This is your level of skill you can rival a Captain. However allow me to show you the vast difference in my power once i use my Bankai " Tōusen stated.

"Bankai ? " Kabuto asked.

"It's the full power of a Captain level Shinigimai **Bankai**: **Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi** (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀,_Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard.

"What is he doing, what a massive increase in power level is now on par with a low level Jōunin, interesting but still not much against me. I took on Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin. This guy is barely much stronger than the Hokage's assistant which among the weaker Jōunin's . Not a big problem for me " Kabuto arrogantly stated to himself.

"**Mumyō** (無明, _No Light )" _Tōusen chanted as the ring begins to spin as it releases spiritual energy. As it spins faster, the circle grows bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround his body. The ring then splits into ten other glowing rings, of similar size, that encircle Tōusen. With a slash of his sword, the circles go flying outwards and form a circular perimeter over a large area. Once in position, the ten rings begin to generate a black void that grows in size until it creates a large black dome that's centered around Tōusen's body and is anchored to the ground with the ten rings.

"What's going on ? Everything went completely dark " Kabuto said shocked to see complete darkness.

"This is my Bankai .Everything in this area is part of my Bankai. What do you think Kabuto ?" Tōusen repiled but Kabuto can't hear him. Tōusen walks closer to him "This is certainly a sight you had never imagined. " Tōusen said to Kabuto while at point blank range " Then again by now you can't see or even hear a thing " Tōusen said.

"Fuck, i can't sense him. It's as if his Chakra completely vanished from thin air . I can't even smell him. Is this a Genjustu ? No it's not some low level Genjustu .This is Genjustu on the level of Kurenai Yūhi. That Chakra level is easily on par with her level of power and this justu, it's precisely like the first Hokages ** Kokuangyo **(黒暗行の術 _Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu__ )_**_ . _**Only two people in the Leaf village aside from the Frist two Hokages could ever pull off such a high level A rank Genjustu. Itachi Uchiha and Kurenai Yūhi. I never thought anyone could use such a powerful technique aside from those two . This is going to be a real pain in the ass, time to undo the Justu " Kabuto said to himself as he tries to release it but he's slashed across the back by Tōusen .

"How is it? This world of pure darkness where there is no light or 's terrifying , isn't it ? Enma Kourou completely steals the sense of Reiastu, hearing , sight and even smell for those inside of it. It creates a hell made of darkness. The only way you can escape is to run outside the dome but given you can't even hear me say my Bankai's flaws, you have no chance of escape " Tōusen said to Kabuto but Kabuto can't hear anything.

"Damn he cut me but i can't see him. Where did he go ? " Kabuto asked as he tries to slash where Tōusen is at but he's slashed again by Tōusen.

"It's useless ! You can't catch me. Even if you try to guess my position from where you were attacked, you will not be able to catch me. Because no matter how experienced a fighter is, after he is stripped of light, he can't help but fear the darkness. No matter how slight that fear is, the fighters movements will be slowed down. Only one who has never seen light since my brith can move in this total darkness " Tōusen said to Kabuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hideout <strong>

Gin emerges out of the large explosion which created a 300 foot diameter 50 foot deep crater where the underground hideout used to be .

"Not bad, had not for that Kidō spell. I would of died a while back " Gin stated.

"Looks like Kabuto's having a bit of trouble with your friend " Orochimaru said to Gin.

"Don't let looks fool you. Tōusen is very dangerous for a blind man. He trained hard to develop senses more keen than any human. He has the vision of a Bat " Gin explained.

"You seem to be at your limit boy " Orochimaru stated.

"Hardly, if anything i just got started . Playtime's over snake, **Bankai**:**Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_)" Gin replied as he cuts down everything within a 8.1 mile radius of him in 0.08 seconds, the enitre forest around Orochimaru is gone in a blink of an eye expect for the area Tōusen and Kabuto are fighting in. Orochimaru is cut in half in one swipe. " That took care of him " Gin said as he retracts his sword but Orochimaru puts his body back together and completely regenerates.

"Not bad, you leveled the whole forest !" Orochimaru said to Gin shocking him.

"Impossible, not even being bisected couldn't even slow you down " Gin said shocked at the fact his attack failed.

"Looks like you reached your limit , i read your attack like a book " Orochimaru replied.

"What do you mean ? " Gin asked.

"Your attack has a very long range. It's capable of extending 8.1 miles however you exhaust your power and range when you extend it to it's fullest speed and range and need 3 minutes to recharge the strike however that power is enough to level a city the size of Konoha in one strike " Orochimaru answered.

"It seems you figured out my weakness however i can still use my Bankai to a lesser extent **Bankai**:**Kamishini no Yari Range 50 % **" Gin chanted as he fires his Bankai 4.1 miles at Orochimaru but Orochimaru manages to dodge using Shunshin.

"Not bad but your not the only one who can extend his blade.**Kakuchō** **Kusanagi **( 拡張草薙_Extend Snake Sword_ ) " Orochimaru chanted as he extends his blade matching Gin's attack by cutting another set of trees and rocks within a 8 mile radius within 0.8 seconds.

"Not bad however your attack speed is 10 times slower than my own " Gin replied.

"Is that so? " Orochimaru said.

"Kamishini no Yari's attack speed is at 500 times the speed of sound or 384,000 MPH, your attack speed is only 1/10th that " Gin stated with a smile.

"Very well then , it looks like you're getting serious. This should be fun " Orochimaru replied licking his lips.

"**Kamishini no Yari Range 25 % " **Gin chanted as he swings his sword again moving this time at 2.05 miles but Orochimaru blocks with his Sword of Kusanagi and knocks it back with an one hand sword strike without losing his cool.

"Not bad however you still haven't recovered your attack power yet " Orochimaru said to Gin.

"Yeah, you right " Gin replied as he reverts his blade back into a small Bankai.

"Interesting now it's time i finsh you off Gin Ichimaru before you get the chance of using that attack again **Mandara no Jin ** (万蛇羅ノ陣_Ten Thousand Snakes Wave_ ) " Orochimaru said to Gin as he lays down on the ground and release a torrent of countless snakes from his mouth, forming a wall of snakes that extend over 100 feet high and 1,000 feet long . All the snakes open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades to attack Gin

"This isn't go " Gin chanted as he dodges a wave of snakes with Kusanagi tongues and they each come at Gin.

"**Butō: Renjin** (舞踏連刃, _Dance (Step) Serial Blade_) " Gin chanted as it repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting **Kamishini no Yari **multiple times in rapid succession cutting all the snakes up in seconds.

"Not bad ! I thought you were an amusing kid but your actually just a creepy one " Orochimaru said to Gin.

"Funny coming from a guy who spits snakes from his mouth " Gin replied.

"Not bad Gin, you're putting up a far better fight than i thought however you still can't kill me " Orochimaru said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>

5:00 P.M. Tsunade is busying doing the surgery on Kankurō to restore his Chakra network . His **Keirakukei** (経絡系_ Chakra Pathway System_ )has been severed and cannot be repaired by almost any form of medical ninjutsu aside from Tsunade's justu and the **Tenketsu** (点穴 _Chakra Point_) near the heart.

Tsunade reads many books for the operation "The medicinal ingredients and effects are well researched... As expected..Bring me a deer's antler " Tsunade stated as she mixes up ingredents.

"Yes lady Tsunade " the nurse replied.

"Iyashi have the incisions been made within the chest cavity ?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yes Lady Tsunade. The operations are already underway, we are ready for the more important task" Iyashi replied.

"Very well let's begin the serious operation as soon as i finish making the medicine to help him cope with the surgery effects " Tsunade said to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Temari and Shikamaru walk around the village. Temari is felling down and depressed about losing her brother to the Soul Soicety.

"It's pointless to be so fidgety " Shikamaru said to Temari.

"I'm not fidgety, i'm just worried a bit about Kankurō " Temari replied.

"Don't worry about your brother. Tsunade is the best medic in the world. She saved my best friend Choji back when we have to deal with the Sound Four. I also owe you one back there against that Sound Four woman " Shikamaru said to her.

"That's not the only thing bothering me. It's Gaara, i'm afraid that he might wind up dead. I couldn't sleep for a full week since he was kidnapped and i haven't been eating much lately. I can't this this shit anymore " Temari said as she breaks down crying from her nervous breakdown. Shikamaru goes and hugs her.

"Listen Temari, you need to stop thinking of the worst outcome. Your brother would be fine , We currently have two suspects in the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force building .Once we find out where this Soul Society is at, we would help you get Gaara back " Shikamaru replied.

"You're a real friend Shikamaru , thank you " Temari said while hugging him tight.

"Your welcome " Shikamaru replied " I know what might cheer you up, a game of shōgi "

"Very well then prepare to lose the game Shikamaru " Temari said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah right, like i'll lose to a girl " Shikamaru replied.

"Hopefully we get some answers from the Interrogation Force soon enough " Temari said to Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Foruth Divsion <strong>

Rangiku goes to talk with Captain Unohana about the capture of Byakuya and Hitsugaya.

"Captain Unohana, we need to talk about the security risk of Hitsugaya and Byakuya captive. It's possible that the enemy has already discovered the secrets of the Soul Society and the Seireitei. This puts the enitre Gotei 13 at risk " Rangiku said to her.

"Don't worry about it, I developed a special injection within the 4th division and with the help of the 12th divsion that acts as a mental block to prevent mental probing.I knew something like this would happen one day therefore i arranged with Yamamoto and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute to develop something called **Chūi Gentei **(注意限定 _Mind Limit_) " Unohana explained to Ranikgu

"Chūi Gentei ? " Rangiku asked.

"It was a precaution token by me and Mayuri a month ago when the bounts threatened stability . We developed it in case someone was to capture a Shinigami captain or lieutenant. It was a measure to make sure the Bounts don't learn any serects " Unohana anwsered.

"So this works like **Gentei Reiin** (限定霊印, _"Soul-Limiting Symbol"_) ? " Rangiku asked.

"Yes, as long as Hitsugaya and Byakuya mentally resist the interrogation techniques, the mental barrier shouldn't give in " Unohana replied.

"What if the enemy attempts to undo it ? " Rangiku asked.

"It's virtually impossible. It would take immense control of Reiastu to remove the mental barrier without destroying the brain and killing them. Something only another Medical genius of my caibler could preform " Unohana repiled.

"Very well and Hitsugaya are two of the most loyal people i know to the Soul Soicety " Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force building <strong>

Byakuya and Hitsugaya are within the interrogation room with Inoichi Yamanaka. Hitsugaya and Byakuya are trapped within steel binds while still unconscious

"I requested your help here because i can't break the mental seal on their heads " Ibiki said to him.

"That's quite shocking given you are a master of interrogation " Inoichi stated.

"No matter how good i am at interrogation, i'm still just a Tokubetsu Jōunin whereas you're a Jōunin. The skill difference between you and me is vast " Ibiki replied.

"You give yourself too little credit, your abilities in interrogation rivals that of a Jōunin " Anko stated.

"Yeah but it's clear i can't hack into there minds " Ibiki said to Anko.

"Very well then, allow me to go into the mind . Turn up the Mind Reading Amplification Machine " Inoichi said as he has his men pour energy into them. He then puts his hand on Byakuya's head.

" Good luck Inoichi " Ibiki said to him as Inoichi dives down into Byakuya's mind only to encounter mupilte mindblocks within his mind .

"It's no use.. there are too many mental blocks to get into their heads. It's going to be difficult to navigate past them " Inoichi replied.

"Be careful Inoichi. There may be Genjustu trap set in there as well " Ibiki warned him.

"Yes, i'm aware of that " Inoichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Jōunin Taikijō <strong>(上忍待機所 _Jōunin Standby Station_ )

Asuma, Kurneai , Shikaku , Chōza and Neji sit by awaiting orders.

"Looks like my last mission with my team was canceled " Kurneai said to Asuma.

"Well given you almost killed Naruto , i don't think it's safe you should be on any mission " Asuma replied.

"No offence but at your current state Kurenai it's best you stay away from the Shinigmai we fought " Neji stated.

"I heard Gai nearly died from that fight " Kurenai asked.

"Well that's true, him and Kakashi are bound to get better around the time of the invasion from the Soul Soicety " Shikaku stated as he drinks some sake.

"Our problem is that we don't know when they would strike. They can literary strike at any time now" Chōza replied as he eats potato chips.

"It's no wonder Tsunade is willing to force Orcohimaru onto our side " Shikaku stated.

"I heard Captain Tenzo was selected as the Captain for Team Kakashi " Kurneai said to them.

"You seem to know the New Jōunin " Neji asked her.

"He was my- Ex boyfriend, we got a little too personal with our ANBU work " Kurneai explained to him.

"You were in ANBU ? " Neji asked.

"Before i became a Jōunin , i was an ANBU Vice captain who severed under Kakashi. When Kakashi left ANBU , i took the rank of ANBU Captain and became the chief interrogator of the unit. It was only 4 years ago i became a Jōunin. It's nice to meet someone greener than me " Kurenai said joking around with Neji.

"I have been a Jōunin for 7 years " Asuma repiled.

"Me and Chōza have been Jōunins for 20 years but since i have the most battle experience, i also the commander of the Jōunins given i come with the best strategies " Shikaku stated.

"So what did you plan out ? " Asuma asked him.

"I had the Barrier Team construct and create a Five Seals Barrier mixed along with the Sensing System with increased security, they can't possbily go undetected much less go through it The Barrier is also met to repel any Ninjustu and Taijustu attacks. It could only be destroyed if the enemy makes there way past the barrier team and kills the detection division which are protected by several high level Chūnin " Shikaku replied.

"They first have to get through the gate keepers Kotetsu and Izumo " Asuma said to them.

"With increased security across the village and the ANBU's increased presence, we are safe for the time being however we can't maintain this level of security forever " Choza stated.

"So do you think Yamato and his team might succeed ? " Neji asked.

"Yes, Yamato is one of the most powerful ANBU captains in the history of the ANBU division. Besides, he processes the First Hokage's justu. We can't possbily fail with him on our side " Kurneai answered.

"Our real concern should be that Root member on Yamato's team " Neji stated.

"Don't worry Yamato has a close eye on the kid " Shikaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hideout<strong>

Orochimaru and Gin clash swords with each other again. Gin uses his Bankai again only for Orrchimaru to block it before it's release.

"You're attack speed might be fast but your running reflexes are hardly that fast " Orochimaru stated to Gin.

"Looks like you gotten use to my fighting style, time to change things up **Butō** (舞踏, _Dance ) " _Gin chanted as he takes a stance where he firmly grips **Kamishini no Yari** with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely to the center of his chest and launches powerful strike that cuts through Orochimaru and pierces 8. 1 miles through the forest.

"Not bad but you think that strike would be enough to kill me **Senei Tajashu** (潜影多蛇手 _Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes_) " Orochimaru replied as he launches 1,000 shadow snakes at Gin. The snakes rip through trees and rocks as Gin uses Shunpo to evade the snakes.

"Not bad however lets see if you can evade this attack " Gin shouts as he enteds his blade 4.1 miles across the forest.

"**Kenno Supitto** (剣のスピット_Sword Spit_ ) " Orochimaru chants as he has his 1,000 shadow snakes spits out Kusanagi blades. Gin dodges the barrage and the swords hit a 200 foot hill and rips it to shreds.

"**Butō: Kagami-ken** (舞踏鏡剣, _Dance Step Mirror Blade_)" Gin chants as he Gin sweeps Kamishini no Yari in an arc, creating numerous clones of his Bankai blade similar to Kaname Tōsen's _Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō_ all of them extend at the same rate of speed as **Butō: Renjin **The blades shred through Orochimaru but they all hit a clone.

"You missed " Orochimaru said to him.

"Damn, he's too powerful. My Bankai is barely doing much against him " Gin said to himself as he dodges the blades and cuts apart all the snakes coming at him. One snake hits Gin in the shoulder and he's damaged by the attack.

"Out of gas already ? How disappointing . Just when the fight was getting good , oh well time to end this once and for all " Orochimaru said to Gin as he does Tiger →, Snake and → Ram hand seals "**Wind Style: Divine Down Current** (風遁・神颪_Fūton: Kami Oroshi_ )" Orochimaru chants as he creates a vortex of wind to blast at Gin blast it from his left hand

" Damn what overwhelming power ******Bakdu******ō****** # ********43 Kūchō bariafurī**( 空調バリアフリー _Air Barrier) " _Gin chants as he creates an wind barrier .

"**Fire Style : Running Fire **(火遁・火走り _Katon: Hibashiri_ ) " Orochimaru chants as he fires a stream of fire from his right hand combining it with the wind blast and creating a combination overpowering Gin's wind barrier .

"Shit, this is too powerful . I can't fight him off " Gin said as he tries to ehnace the barrier with his Reiastu.

"**Earth Style: Great Mud River **(土遁・土流大河_Earth Style: Great Mud River )" _Orochimaru chants as he spits a lagre wave of mud from his mouth that fuses with the wind and creates a massive wave of destruction that destroys everything within it's path.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles from the Hideout.<strong>

Tōusen hears a loud explosion from a distance .

"Gin's in trouble , need to end this battle quickly. I toyed with him long enough " Tōusen said but before he can move Kabuto comes at him with a Chakara blade which Tōusen dodges. Kabuto has multiplie stab wounds on his body but is still standing. " I see you're adjusting yourself to my body movements very well i won't give you enough time to get used to it. " Tōusen shouts as he comes at Kabuto with his sword but Kabuto does a kick and manages to hit him with a lucky kick.

"Looks like i still can feel him, guess this isn't a prefect Genjustu after all " Kabuto said to himself.

"How? He can't use his eyes,ears or even his nose. He can't even feel any Reiastu. So why was he able to land a hit on me ? " Tōusen said as he goes to slice Kabuto but he's almost hit by the Chakra disecetion blades and dodges Tōusen's attack.

"That time i felt him, so that's how is techique works . I think i got the hang of this, it seems that his Justu isn't just a Genjustu . It's also a barrier Ninjustu as well ,one better than the Frist Hokage's Genjustu " Kabuto said as Tōusen goes to attack him but Kabuto dashed using Shunshin.

"Impossible, he dodged my attack by a few inches. His accuracy with defense and offense is getting better. Is he really a demon " Tōusen said to himself.

"I saw through your attack. I must admit, i never encountered a Genjustu user of your caibler but your pushing it if you think your measly tricks are enough to beat me " Kabuto shouted to Tōusen despite not being able to sense him.

"You're able to see me now ? Impossible you're bluffing " Tōusen said.

" Think i'm bluffing Tousen, what do you think of this ? **Shijutsu: Kikon Yūgi** (死術・帰魂遊戯_Death Justu: Returning Soul Play_ ) " Kabuto chants as he summons three corpses, who look like him. "Good he's buying into my bluff . In reality i still can't see him at all , i'll use some Area effect attacks to bait him to drop his guard " Kabuto said to himself as he has clones do hand sgins.

"I won't let you attack ! **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he shoots swords at Kabuto hitting the 2 clones.

"Shit, i didn't think he would be able to kill two of my clones so easily " Kabuto said to himself.

"Looks like your bluff failed, looks like you still can't see me. Still you're dangerous Kabuto Yakushi ! You are too dangerous to be allowed to live ! " Tōusen said as he luges his blade through Kabuto's chest. "He didn't dodge !" Tōusen said but before he can react Kabuto stares at him with a creepy smile

"Got you, you have been disarmed " Kabuto said as garbs Tōusen's arm and chops his right arm cleanly off his shoulder and disabling his Bankai "Looks like i can see you again " Kabuto said as he throws Tousens arm on the ground and the Bankai dome is disabled. "Boy the environment sure has changed. Orochimaru must be having plenty of fun over there " Kabuto said as he stares at the massive wave of destruction from Orochimaru's attack.

"Impossible, how did you survive the stab into your heart ? " Tōusen asked shocked that he was disarmed.

"It's simple. I used ** Inyu Shōmetsu **(陰癒傷滅 _Yin Healing Wound Destruction)_ the moment before you hit me with your sword. I concentrated chakra to a prepared area of the body and begins the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged." Kabuto anwsered.

"How where you able to counter my Bankai's effects ? " Tōusen asked Kabuto.

"Do you see why Orochimaru values me so highly? It's becuase of this justu ,i can keep using test subjects for much longer than is normally feasible. I also baited you into attacking again once i learned that once i made contact with the blade, i can break your justu. Without your sword arm, you can't cast your Genjustu on me. You 're powerless agaisnt me " Kabuto replied .

" Don't count me out just yet, i can still fight " Tōusen said holding on to his shoulder.

"Please your done for, just accept defeat and i'll promise to keep you as a guniea pig " Kabuto said to Tōusen.

"Never " Tōusen replied as he puts on his Hollow mask . he releases an intense amount of engery from his body. Tōusen regrows his arm back and picks up his Zanpakutō

"Looks like you still have some fight in you ! You even regrew your arm back " Kabuto said to Tōusen.

" **Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo** (_Spanish for Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Chirping Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he releases a dark purple Reiastu from his body and increases his power by holding his zanpakutō upside down transforming him into a bestial Hollow-like form. In this form, he becomes hunched-over and his entire body is covered in black fur, with a large Hollow hole in his torso. He also possesses four insect-like arms with clawed hands. Out of the hunch on his back are two large long spiral horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head takes the form similar to a cricket with a bilateral line running down the center, with large bulbous eyes (which allows him sight) and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head is a small opening where his mouth is, which he also has jagged teeth. He has a long bushy tail and a double pair of insect wings

"His power jumped up, impossible. I haven't felt Chakra that high since my fight with Tsunade " Kabuto said to himself.

"Time to die !" Tōusen shouted as he comes at Kabuto with his claws and hits the ground creating a massive 100 foot diameter 30 foot deep crater.

"Damn it, his strength increased. His strength is now on par with that bitch Tsunade .One hit and i'm a dead man " Kabuto said to himself as he evades a tail whip and goes on a large rock . "This fight has dragged on for far too long, It's already sunset" Kabuto said to himself.

" Die " Tousen shouts as he punches the ground where Kabuto is at and creates another crater.

"Time for me to increase my power " Kabuto said as he eats a food pill and a blood pill to increase his chakra level and boost his raw power making him glow with chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Springs Resort 75 miles from Konoha<strong>

6:00 P.M. Naruto has stood in the hot springs paralyzed in fear from the thought Sakura might beat him to death for peeking at her in the hot springs.

"Dinner time " Yamato said.

Sai heads out to the room.

"I'm going back to the room . Don't stay in the water too long. Your skin might boil like a lobster " Sai said to Naruto who is red from the water temperature and frozen in fear.

"Come on there is some ramen waiting for you " Yamato said to him. Naruto snaps out of it and rushes out to eat his food. Naruto, Yamato , Sai and Sakura begin eating their food. Yamato set up a massive buffet of food.

"Can we really eat all of this ? " Naruto asked.

"Yep , all of you help yourself to anything here " Yamato replied.

"Itadakimasu (いただきます _Let's eat_ ) " Sakura said while praying before picking up chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu (いただきます _Let's eat_ ) " Yamato said before eating.

"Where should i start ? " Naruto said eating some plates of food.

"This is good " Sakura said eating .

"Indeed " Sai stated eating momen tofu.

"I never had a meal like this before " Naruto replied while eating ramen.

"Syrup-coated anko dumplings ,my favorite " Sakura said eating the food.

"You need to do this more often Captain Yamato. You can be Captain of Team Kakashi forever " Naruto said to Yamato,

"Are we staying another night here " Sakura asked Yamato.

"Sorry, no. That's too much for my budget " Yamato replied.

"Captain Yamato, you're paying for all of this ? " Sakura asked.

"Yes i am " Yamato replied as he shows her the bill.

"Wow! That's really generous !" Naruto said.

After eating their food . Yamato deices to explain why he threw the party.

"Why did you throw this party ? " Naruto asked.

"It's for Sakura's promotion into being a **Tokubetsu Jōunin **( 特別上忍, _Special High Ninja_ ) " Yamato replied.

"Tokubetsu Jōunin ? " Naruto asked.

"There otherwise known as Lieutenants or second in command of the **Seiki Butai **(正規部隊 _Regular Forces_ ) " Sai answered.

"They're ninja who, rather than all-around Jōunin training, have Jōunin-level ability in a specific area or skill . They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Jōunin when their services are needed " Yamato replied.

"So why is Sakura being promoted ? " Naruto asked.

"Because she specializes in one area that can directly rival a Jōunin. She has the Medical Ninjustu skills to rival Shizune and her strength level is higher than all the Special Jōunins by far " Yamato answered.

"I hear about your Legendary work in Sunakagure Sakura. You were able to cure an incurable poison that Lady Chyio couldn't cure and saved Sunakagure from a rampaging monster , guess you really do live up to your hype " Sai said to her.

"It was nothing " Sakura said to herself. "Cha! I'm legendary, boo yah bitches " said Inner Sakura.

"It's not far she's promoted yet i'm not " Naruto said to Yamato.

"Naruto,she's already token the Chunin exams, in order to be promoted you must take the CHunin exams test frist. A Genin can't be easily promoted " Yamato replied.

"But Gaara became the Kazekage in such a short time " Naruto stated.

"That's because he took the Chūnin exams test again and at 14 he was still a Chūnin. He rose greatly into the ranks because he learned to control his inner tailed beast powers better. Naruto you need to take the test again and contorl your tailed beat powers like Gaara to become Hokage " Yamato explained.

"Then i would do just that " Naruto replied.

"It took Gaara 3 years just to have partial control of his Tailed Beast powers. It won't be easy for you to do such a thing , especially since you have no control over it" Yamato stated.

"I know, i almost killed Kakashi sensei and my friends " Naruto said thinking back to the 4 tails attack.

"If you used that power, you can effortlessly defeat any Jōunin-level opponent like you did with the Soul Reaper you fought. It may also bring you closer to saving Gaara and Sasuke , but what you gain isn't your power but the Kyuubi's evil will. If you continue to rely on it, you'll only end up hurting yourself but your comrades too, Like what happened 3 days ago " Yamato said to him.

"I was being overpowered, that guy was too strong for me . I slipped out of concusious and let my anger get the best of me " Naruto replied.

"Don't worry , I have a special power to suppress the Kyuubi inside of you . Don't worry about your power getting weaker, you're powerful without the Kyuubi" Yamato said to Naruto

"So it's just as expected, you really do have First Hokage's justu ? How can you use it" Sakura asked him.

"What is Wood ninjustu ? " Naruto asked confused.

"It's an advanced nature Kekkei Genkai that combines earth- and water-based chakra to create wood and/or living trees. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life " Yamato answered.

"If it's a Kekkei Genkai only the First Hokage can use, why can you use it ? " Sakura asked.

" Because Yamato was abducted by Orochimaru and became one of sixty children that were his test subjects. They were injected with the First Hokage's DNA in the hopes that they could replicate the First's ability to use Wood Release techniques, as well as an unquantified ability to control tailed beasts." Sai anwsered.

"Thanks, how did you know about that ? " Yamato asked him.

"We in the Root heard about you, you were after all the lone survivor, and only one endowed with the First's abilities. You graduated from the Ninja Academy and became a Chūnin at the age of six. You later joined the ANBU, and, for a time, served under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake. You would also come to have the best performance record of any ANBU serving under the Third Hokage " Sai replied to him.

So you don't need to worry . As long as i'm around you " Yamato said to him.

"Then i would do just that, i'm going to rescue Gaara and Sasuke then i would find a way to control this beast inside me and then i'm going to be Hokage one day believe it " Naruto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hideout<strong>

Orochimaru stands at a large burning fissure created by the blast he fired at Gin. The blast extended 5 miles long and 2 miles wide starting from 10 feet at the base of the blast and extended to form a cone shaped blast area across the forest. The mud mixed with fire created burning lava that melted soild rock and everything in the forest. Smoke engulfs the reveals that he's still alive by using Bakudō # 81. Danku to protect him from the blast

"These guys are tough. Tousen's power level jumped from **50,000 RYK** to **500,000 RYK**. he must of been forced to hollowfy from his opponent. His foe has also spiked as high in power. This Orochimaru guy is showing insane chakra level . It's **3,000,000 RYK** and rising, this phone isn't met to caualte higher than **10,000,000 RYK**. It's time i reveal my strongest attack " Gin said to himself

"Looks like he's gone for good " Orochimaru said to himself but the smoke clears up to reveal Gin is still alive.

"That was a close one, had i been hit directly by the blast you would of killed me off for sure " Gin said to Orochimaru with his barrier melted "Combining a Fire Style with Wind style and then an Earth style to create a massive inferno. No wonder the Akatsuki want you dead " Gin replied.

"Looks like you're still alive , however you're at your limit Soul Reaper" Orochimaru stated."This guy is a real pain, it's surprising that he's able to survive my attacks even with me only using 20 % of power. I wish i can use more of my power but this weakened body can't contain that much power, if i was at full power , he would be dead by now" Orochimaru said to himself.

"Now it's time i reveal my true power" Gin said as his body is surrounded by white Reiastu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles from the Hideout<strong>

Kabuto fights Tōusen in his release from. Kabuto has made himself 10 times stronger than his own power thanks to his food pills. Kabuto ducks to avoid a tail sweep attack from Tōusen and counters with a kick to the stomach. Tōusen hits him with a right claw which Kabuto blocks with both hands contain charka blades.

"Not bad but try block these strikes " Tōusen said as he launches 50 rapid claw strikes at Kabuto but he blocks them with his chakra blades. Tōusen hits him with a punch that knocks him back several feet.

"Damn , he's really proving to be a total nuisance " Kabuto said to himself.

"What's wrong Kabuto ? Are you already at your limit ?" Tousen said to him.

"Hardly . Looks like you gained something else other than that hideous appearance. You can see me perfectly with those eyes right ? " Kabuto said to him

" Yes what's your point ? " Tōusen asked.

"You already lost this battle the moment you can see me " Kabuto replied " **Feather Illusion Jutsu** (涅槃精舎の術 _Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_ ) " Kabuto chanted as he puts Tousen to sleep.

"Damn it .. " Tousen said as he struggles to stay awake.

"It's useless, you were better off blind than what you are now " Kabuto replied as he chargesup chakra round his right hand "You're finished " Kabuto shouted as he leaps in the air and goes for a flying chop b ut the sudden burst of Chaskra from Gin causes Tousen to wake up and dodge Kabuto's slash and appear behind him from the air .

"**La Mirada** (_Spanish for The Gaze_) " Tōusen chants as he charges a lime-green Cero in front of both of his eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but fuse together before firing, similar to the Cero Sincrético. Kabuto barely dodges the attack

"What's going on over there with Orochimaru ? " Kabuto said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hideout<strong>

Gin reveals that he has a hollow mask too like Tousen. has a Hollow mask. His mask is in the shape of a snake form with fangs on the mask and fox like ears. The release of Reiastu is enough to engulf everything within a mile radius and create a 1,000 foot diameter, 300 foot deep crater.

"Looks like you still have a trick up your sleeve " Orochimaru said to him "What's with that Chakra of yours ? "

"It's simple really . I have increase my power by 500% taking on this mask " Gin replied.

"I see, not a bad level of Charka you're emitting " Orochimaru said to Gin.

"Thanks, a Bankai enhances a Shinigami's power by up to ten times and my Hollow mask only increases his power by five times. Either way, it is a great increase in power, however, when combined with my Bankai, his power is increased by about fifty times more than a a Shikai " Gin explained to him.

"I see,you have gotten stronger " Orochimaru said to Gin.

"Right now my power level is **5,000,000 RYK** , yours is only** 3,000,000 RYK.** Your power doesn't even compare to my own right now. There is no way your surviving this next attack, this one mixes Cero with my Bankai, even you will die with this next strike " Gin chants as a Cero appears at the tip of hi_s _wakizashi.

"He's charging up so much Charka, even i would die if i took a direct hit " Orochimaru said to himself.

Gin then spins his Zanpakutō and spins it generating the Cero to cover his sword and condense around the then spins it around until it takes the form of a moving crimson snake. " **Butō: Saishū ****Cero Naka ******Hebi **Kurenai **(舞踏, 紅最終蛇虚閃 _Dance : Final _Hollow Flash_ of the Crimson Serpent ) " _Gin chanted as he extends his blade moving so fast that Orochimaru barely has time to react.

**"Summoning :Sanjū Rashōmon** (口寄せ・三重羅生門 _Summoning: Triple Rashōmon_ ) " Orochimaru chanted as he summons three Rashōmon Gates. Each of them 660 feet high. The red gate takes the attack head-on but it's ripped trhough by the Bankai. The second green gate tries to reduces the power of the attack but the Cero goes through it . The final blue gate manages to disperse the blast across Orochimaru but it was destroyed once the attack took the form of a crimson snake. Orochimaru stares down at the Serpent at him " You've done far better than expected " Orochimaru said as he is blasted by the attack. The serpent moves at 2,500 times the speed of sound traveling 30 miles across the battlefield and cutting through a nearby mountain and destroying it with one shot creating a massive 2 mile radius explosion from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles from the hideout<strong>

Kabuto sees the destruction caused by Gin.

"Oorchimaru " Kabuto stated shocked to see Orochimaru token out. " That was no doubt about it, that was the Triple Rashōmon . For that Shinigami to have destroyed all 3 gates, that guy might be close to Kage level strength" Kabuto said to himself.

"Looks like Gin finally finished his fight . It's time i finished this fight " Tōusen said to himself.

"Looks like we need to end this fight **Shijutsu: Kikon Yūgi** (死術・帰魂遊戯) " Kabuto chants as he summons three corpses, who look like him.

"This again, you won't be able to beat me with Shadow clones " Tousen arrogantly laughed as he fires a Cero at one of them but they dodge it. Kabuto then appears behind Tōusen .

" Got you** Ranshinshō** ( 乱身衝_Nervous System Rupture_ )" Kabuto shouted as the frist coprse dashes towards Tōusen and hits him with his palm . Tōusen is paralyzed and can't move his body. The Real Kabuto kicks him down and Tōusen struggles to move.

"I can't move my body " Tōusen said.

"That's because your body is paralyzied thanks to a technique i picked up from my battle with Tsunade. It's useless to move your body " Kabuto said as he has his two other copies attack him with their chakra scalpels cutting off Tōusen arms and then the real Kabuto then launches the final attack at Tōusen .

"Damn i can't move " Tōusen said as he struggles to move.

"Now for the final blow " Kabuto shouts as he goes for a vertical Chakra scalpel slash cutting Tōusen and creates a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hideout<strong>

Gin stands in the ruins of the battlefield within a 1,000 foot diameter crater. Gin's blast with his ultimate attack created a 100 foot deep, 30 mile long , 300 foot wide fissure going towards the mountain. Gin looks at the ruins of the base and forest around it. He sees Orocmhiamru's dead body there. Gin is severely exhausted.

"Damn , i had to rely on my hollow mask for this battle. I only recently got this mask from Aizen and i could only maintain this thing for a minute. Still got to give Aizen credit for giving me this. These Sannin are easily stronger than most captain-level Shinigami. " Gin said to himself butr boefore he knows it he is hit by a sword.

"Got You " Orochimaru shouted as he extend his sword very long and his neck over 5,000 feet high. Gin blocks with his Bankai but his Bankai cracks as Orochimaru extends his sword over 10 miles away . The blade rips thourgh Gin's sword and preices straght trhough Gin's chest.

"ARRAGH " Gin shouted in pain as blood comes out of his mouth. Orochimaru then retracting his neck back to his head jumps 5,000 feet in the air and then dahses while the blade is still in Gin's chest and hits him with a powerful punch to the chest causing him to cough up blood. Orochimaru retracts the blade.

"You're done for. I have paralyzed you with a deadly poison. You would die a slow horrible , painful death " Orochimaru said to him.

"You got me " Gin replied as he goes to attack him with Bankai but Orochimaru blocks the sword with his Kusangai.

"Was that the best you got ? I held back on you for far too long " Orochimaru said to him.

"You were holding back all this time ? " Gin said to Orochimaru.

"My body is feeling too sick to use all my power for a long time . I have only been using 20% so far " Orochimaru replied.

"Impossible your bluffing " Gin said to Orochimaru .

" You did give me a good fight, one of the best fights i had in years . As an award, allow me to show my true power before you die " Orochimaru stated as he charges up an intense Black Charka with a dark purple outline. The area is engulfed in a massive wave of Reiastu.

**"5,000,000 RYK** ...**7,500,000 RYK**, ...**9,999,999 RYK**" Gin said shocked as the Soul Phone explodes on his hand.

"Time to show you the full power of the Sannin " Orochimaru chanted as he swings his sword at the opposite direction of gin creating a gust of wind that levels everything within that 180 degree arc up to a 15 mile radius leveling 2 mountains in the process.

"What incredible power, just from swinging his sword, he created that much destruction just from a sword swing " Gin said to himslef shocked to see that.

" Goodbye young punk " Orochimaru said as he goes to kill Gin but he is stopped in his tracks.

"**Yūdokuke** (有毒気, _Poisonous Touch_) " Gin chanted as Orochimaru's chest glows and his body is stunned.

"What the hell ?" Orochimaru said to him.

"You claim to have paralyzed me but in reality i have poisoned you" Gin said to him.

"When did you .. " Orochimaru asked him but is cut off mid sentence.

"Can you see this ? " Gin said showing a missing piece of his Bankai.

"So , you're blade has a small chip " Orochimaru answered.

" I just left that small piece inside you " Gin replied.

"WHAT...? " Orochimaru said shocked.

" Kamishini no Yari's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts called **Yūdokuke** (有毒気, _Poisonous Touch_) . There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. I can leave a sliver of my Zanpakuto in an opponent when i retract Kamishini no Yari " Gin explained.

"Gin, you bastard ..! " Orochimaru shouted as he walks towards him.

"A hole is going to open up in you chest and you're going to die. **Bankai**: **Kill, Kamishini no Yari **" Gin chnats as Orochimaru's chest dissolves and his enitre chest cativy is gone leaving a giant hole in Orcohimaru.

"NOOOOOO !BBBBBUUOOOAAAGAGHAHHHHHHH " Orochimaru screamed as his body collapses to the ground dead.

"It's over. This is the end of it ! " Gin said as he is bleeding from his wound and severely exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles from the hideout<strong>

Kabuto stands within a crater where Tōusen is at. Kabuto's strongest attack destroyed everything within a mile radius and creating a 1,000 foot diameter, 300 foot deep crater where Tōusen is buried inside. Tōusen is cut in half from head to toe with a fissure extending 8,000 feet long and 100 feet deep and 3 feet wide. "That took care of him , he's dead " Kabuto stated but it's a clone . Kabuto then suddenly sees himself stuck in the ground being held by a swarm of crickets.

"I got you now _" _Tōusen said as he raws lime-green circles in the air with his claws.

"Shit i can't escape " Kabuto shouted as he struggles to escape the blast.

**"Los Nueve Aspectos** ( _Spanish for The Nine Aspects ) " _Tōusen chanted as he causes a massive burst of sound-based concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power.

"Damn it , ARGRAGAAH " Kabuto shouted in pain as his body was crushed by the immense pressure. His glasses shatter, his chest caves in destroying all his ribs and rupturing all his internal organs and then his body explodes as well as everything within a 5 miles of Tōusen's path.

"That took care of him " Tōusen said as he reverts back to his base state noticeably exhausted. He then noticed that the body he hit was a fake Kabuto "What the hell ? "

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hideout<strong>

Gin looks at the ruins of the base and forest around it. He sees Orochimaru's dead body there. Gin is severely exhausted.

"Damn , i had to rely on my hollow mask for this battle. I only recently got this mask from Aizen and i could only maintain this thing for a minute. Still got to give Aizen credit for giving me this. These Sannin are easily stronger than most captain-level Shinigami. " Gin said to himself. He sees Tōusen from a distnace rush towards him.

"Gin , that guy with the glasses got away " Tōusen said to Gin

"Don't sweat it, we at least killed Orochi..." Gin said but it's then revealed that Orochimaru also escaped.

"He escaped too " Tōusen replied.

"Looks like they made an escape while we where offguard " Gin stated while holding onto a shedded skin.

"That was a Body Replacement justu much like the one i found back there " Tōusen said while holding onto a corpse.

"The Denreishinki isn't even picking up their RYK. They completey vanished without a trace " Gin said to Tōusen.

"This mission was a failure " Tōusen stated.

"Indeed, lets head back to Hucedo Mundo " Gin replied as they both open up a Garganta to return back.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Land of the Rice Fields<strong>

Orochimaru and Kabuto are at a safe distance away trying to recover Chakra.

"Damn it , those guys were tough. That black blind guy was the second toughest battle in my life " Kabuto said to Orochimaru.

"Same for that Gin to the Third Hokage, he put up the best fight , still i wished i wasn't feeling too sick to fight " Orochimaru replied.

"You're body is close to giving out " Kabuto said to Orochmaru.

"Time is running out. This body is starting to reject me. Unfortunately , playtime's over " Oorchimaru said to him

"You must preserve, you have Sasuke and in 6 months, you would need to take his body to preserve your power. With only 20 % of your full power, you can't win agaisnt any of the 5 kages " Kabuto replied.

"But once i get Sasuke's body, not even the 5 Kages could beat me " Orochimaru said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Vizard Training ground<strong>

7:00 P.M. Ichigo has managed to fight against Hiyori for 2 minutes with his Vizard mask.

"Look at that, Ichigo has managed to improve greatly within a few days time " Shinji said to Lisa

"2 minutes isn't half bad " Lisa replied.

"Ichigo , Hiyori take five " Shinji said to the both of them.

"Why? I'm just getting warmed up " Ichigo said to Shinji.

"You need to rest up because tomorrow would be the day that you and Hiyori fight in a real fight rather than training " Shinji answered.

"Very well, time to put this loser at his place " Hiyori stated

"Well i have been dying to kick your bratty little ass since day one " Ichigo replied.

"Good night guys , you would be needing all the sleep you can get " Shinji said to them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 16: <strong><strong>:<strong>Shinobi Organizational System Report.<strong>******

Team Gai is busy visiting there leader. Gai is at his hopsital bed.

"We brought you some dinner " Tenten said to Gai.

"What did you bring me ? " Gai asked her.

" Curry udon " Tenten replied.

"My favorite " Gai said as he goes to eat his food.

"All the work has been done in your absence as well as the training " Neji said to Gai.

"So Lee how did you do today ? " Gai asked him.

"I ran 1,000 laps across Konoha and did over 9,000 pushups " Lee replied.

"What about you Tenten ? " Gai asked him.

"I organized all the ninja tools in our arsenal " Tenten anwsered.

"I can't wait to be out there again and train to get stronger. That Kenpachi guy was the best fight i ever had aside from Kakashi " Gai stated.

"That guy nearly killed you " Neji said to him.

"That Kenpachi guy was truly a challenge to Gai sensei as well as the guy i fought " Lee said hpapily

"When i get out here, we would train 2,000 laps a day to get stronger " Gai said

"That's awesome Gai sensei " Lee repiled

"Oh brother, there at it again " Neji said to himself.

"2,000 laps, i can barely get trough 200 laps" Tenten said to herself.

**( A/N:Gin and Tousen failed their mission to kill Oorchimaru and Team 7 are continuing to walk into what would be a failed attempt to rescue Sasuke. Meanwhile Ichigo begins to put his skills to the test against Hiyori . Would Ichigo prevail in his test ? ******Review , Fave and Subscribe )********


	21. Frist Vizard test: Ichigo vs Hyiori

**Bleach Shipp****ūden ****20 : Frist Vizard test: Ichigo vs Hyiori, The Deer and the Weasel **

**(A/N: Ichigo prepares to fight Hyiori , will he manage to past this test.? **Warning: Lemon scene around the middle with Temari X Shikamaru**)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hudeo Mundo<strong>

Gin and Tōusen report to Aizen about the failure to kill Orochimaru. Gin is severely exhausted as is poisoned and badly wounded from Orochimaru while Tōusen has fractured arms and can barely carry the weakened Gin.

"Looks like you two didn't have a fun time with Orochimaru " Aizen said to them.

"He lived up to the name Sannin. Even with Hollowifaction, neither me or Tōusen could beat him or his assistant Kabuto. They got away from us " Gin said to Aizen.

"We failed you lord Aizen ! Please forgive us for being weak and incompetent " Tōusen said.

"Don't worry, you guys did a pretty good job , especially for captains up against a Kage . Orochimaru would be dealt with later as well as Kabuto. Right now you both need to go to the hospital and be treated " Aizen stated.

"Thanks lord Aizen " Tōusen replied.

"Looks like i need serious stitching and detoxification " Gin said to them as they head to the medical room.

* * *

><p><strong> Meanwhile at the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force building<strong>

Inoichi and Ibiki try to interrogate Hitsugaya and Byakuya the old fashion way. Hitsugaya and Byakuya's arms and legs are captured by four chains to the walls of the cage with a large statue atop the cage, which is then tightly bound in chains while the chains on the floor of the cage are outfitted with a number of gears.

"You will tell us where's the Soul Society " Ibiki demanded them.

"We won't tell you anything about the Soul Society " Hitsugaya replied.

"We don't have to explain anything to you " Byakuya demanded.

"There not talking, they are indeed hardcore " Ibiki said to Inoichi.

"Increase the binding power of the chains " Inoichi said as Ibiki uses his chakra to incerase the squeezing power on the chains binding Hitsugaya and Byakuya.

"Very well then " Ibiki replied as he increases the pain of these guys but they manage to resist without screaming in pain.

"These chains are crushing my bones, i must resist the pain at all cost " Hitsugaya said to himself as he uses his Reiastu to suppress the pain and resist the toture.

"I must resist the pain at all cost, i can't let them get any information on the Soul Society. I rather die than to compromise the security of the Soul Soicety " Byakuya said to himself.

"Not talking huh ? I'll loosen your mouths. And you'll tell us... your secrets . Pain is the most reliable form of communication . Let me feel both your pain " Ibiki said to them as he tigheted the grip.

"It's been 2 hours since we started this, none of our methods are working. Psychological Toture didn't work on them and probing failed due to mental blocks and seems that even your **Summoning:Gōmon Heya **(口寄せ・拷問部屋 _Summoning: Torture Chamber_) is not making them crack at all " Inoichi stated.

"Fuck you " Hitsugaya replied.

"That's no way to talk to your elders you brat " Inoichi said to Hitsugaya.

"I'm not a kid " Hitsugaya shouted.

"You think we we would talk from a measly Special Jōunin ? " Byakuya said to him.

"Fool , you fail to realize that through pain, we are equals... I will share both your pain , You can't lie through pain and with that i will get to know both of you through pain now show me the real you" Ibiki repiled.

"Spare us the speech, we been dealing with this bullshit 30 times already " Hitsugaya said while trying to resist the pain.

"Very well then, time to force it out you you " Ibiki said as he uses Boar , Dog →, Bird → , Monkey → and Ram handseals to thighen the grip that cause shte two to scream in pain. They both pass out from the pain.

"You overdid it again " Inoichi siad to Ibiki as he feels on his body.

"I wasn't expecting them to still resist this much. These guys were prepared to die before they talked" Ibiki replied.

"I think i found out the reason why they weren't talking . It's a mental Block caused by a Chakra seal injected in the bloodstream. This level of resistance is too much for anyone but the Hokage to undo" Inoichi said.

"It's best we try this tomorrow when they have recovered, we broke a few of their bones in the process " Ibiki said to Inoichi.

" Lieutenant , contact Tsunade and Shizune for medical treatment for these two and to remove this mental block from their minds " Inoichi said to Ibiki.

"Okay Captain Inoichi " Ibiki replied as he head out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>

Tsunade finshed the surgery with Kankurō after a long 5 hour process.

"There all done " Tsunade said as her medical team cheer for the success of the surgery.

Temari and Shikamaru walk in to see Kankurō in the hospital with his powers restored.

"How did it went Lady Tsunade ?" Temari asked.

"The operation was a success, His Keirakukei has been repaired and the Tenketsu near the heart was fixed as well. Kankurō should stay for a few days before returning back to the Sand Village in order for him to return at full strength" Tsunade suggested.

"Very well then " Temari replied.

"Looks like everything is working out just as planned " Shikaimaru said to her.

"Shikamaru, how about we continue to hang out ? My brother won't be up until tomorrow " Temari asked him.

"Very well then " Shikamaru replied as they walk out the room holding hands.

"Looks like those two have bonded well " Tsunade said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile from the Hot springs resort <strong>

Naruto, Sai and Sakura do a drill test to test out their teamwork. Yamato has set up a battlefield area outside the resort.

"Alright guys it's time to work on teamwork , normally i don't do this sort of thing but we must do a team simulation " Yamato said to the team.

"What is the plan ? " Sakura asked him.

"We need to plan a combined assault on Orochimaru's hideout. Jiraiya would join us there at the checkpoint at the hideout at the same time we are so he can take care of Orochimaru while we fight Kabuto and Sasuke, with our numbers we can get the edge on them " Yamato stated.

"So who gets to fight who ? " Naruto asked him.

"Naruto, you and Sakura would take on Sasuke while me and Sai would take on Kabuto " Yamato answered.

"Why right now? " Sakura asked.

"Because we won't have enough time tomorrow because we are due to arrive there in the afternoon . Besides i would like to see your fighting style and skills with my own eyes . It will also help smooth out the rough patches in your teamwork" Yamato replied.

"Teamwork, huh ? " Naruto asked.

"You might think i'm being overly prudent but it's how i do things. And you're going along with it. " Yamato replied.

"So what's the team simulation objective ? " Naruto asked.

"You need to work on a team to take me down " Yamato answered.

"So what must we do ? " Sakura asked him.

"Tie me down , if you manage to do that , then you past the test " Yamato replied.

"Simple enough " Sai said.

"Very well begin " Yamato said as Naruto and Sai come at Yamato. Naruto throws a right hook at Yamato but he catches his fist and hits him with a right roundhouse kick but Naruto recovered by backfliping .

"Damn it !" Naruto said.

"Fight me seriously ! Don't hold anything back on me " Yamato said to the team. Sai comes at Yamato with a roundhouse kick aimed at the head but Yamato sidesteps the attack. Yamato dodges a series of kicks from Sai while Naruto comes from behind with a dashing punch which Yamato dodges . Naruto and Sai come at them with a attack formation but it's really a Naruto clone transformed into Sai.

" **Rasengan " **Naruto shouted as he comes at Yamato with his Rasengan.

"**Earth Style: Planet Splitter** (土遁・土流割_ Doton: Doryūkatsu )"_ Yamato chants as he hits the ground with his palm and tears the earth apart, creating a large chasm which Naruto felt down in that is 1,000 feet long, 20 feet deep, 30 feet high and 20 feet wide.

"What power, he ripped the earth in two " Naruto said shocked to see that.

" You need to do more than just rush at me Naruto " Yamato said to him but Suddenly Sakura comes down at him from 300 feet in the air.

"**Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Sakura shouted as she hits Yamato with her strongest punch. Yamato blocks the punch as the punch destroys everything within a 1,000 foot radius . The punch creates a large 100 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater .

"Damn Sakura, are you trying to kill us here, a little warning would of been nice " Naruto shouted at her.

"Sorry, he did say come at him with full power " Sakura replied.

"Boy it's like Kakashi said , she has really become a second Tsunade " Yamato said to himself as he comes out of the rocks. "**Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu** ( 土遁・岩隠れの術_Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu_ ) " Yamato said as he comes out of the ground uninjured.

"Damn he's countered my Rasengan and evaded Sakura's punches, he's tough " Naruto said to himself.

"Not bad Sakura however you still lack control of that last punch " Yamato said to her as he binds her with a wood tendril .

"I can't move" Sakura said as she struggled to move

Sai comes out of nowhere and uses his Ink justu flying his Ink eagle.

"**Chōjū Giga: Kōzenshū **(超獣偽画・甲全集_Super Beasts Scroll: Armour Collection_ ) " Sai chants as he creates 5 ink lions to attack Yamato but he jumps out the way. Sai goes to dives down from his ink hawk and tires to slash them with his tantō but Yamato jumps in the air and kicks Sai down midair and into the ground. Yamato lands back on the ground.

"That took care of them " Yamato said to himself but then Naruto leaps in the air and catches him and knocks him to the ground and hold him down with his elbow on his neck. Sai from a distance then makes his move.

**Chōjū Giga: Hebi Baindo** (ヘビバインド_Super Beasts Scroll: Snake Bind ) " _Sai chanted as he creates an ink snake.

"I've got you now " Naruto gloated but then he is suddenly binded down with Yamato "Hey you jerk, why'd you trap me with him ? Damn it Sai ! Untie me ! Hey ,where are you going Sai? I already caught Captain Yamato hurry up and let me go already ! " Naruto shouted.

"So that one was a fake, i got to get going and capture him myself " Sai said to himself as he runs to pursue Yamato.

Sakura manages to break out the wood restraints with raw power and goes to Naruto.

"Naruto ! What are you doing ? That isn't Captain Yamato " Sakura stated.

Naruto then notices that it was a fake Yamato "What the hell ? Son of a bitch ... Sai ! Get your ass back here and untie this snake ! " Naruto yelled as he struggles to break out.

"Let me out of here " Naruto shouted.

"Very well " Sakura replied as she grabs the snakes and rips it apart with her bear hands freeing Naruto.

Meanwhile from a distance Yamato is blending in with a tree.

"I must say, that was a close one. These guys are near the level of a Jōunin with their abilities, i can see how they gave Kakashi a run for his money during training . Had not for my experience and skill, i would of lost to them already " Yamato said to himself but before he can move he is binded by snakes.

"Got you Captain " Sai siad to him.

"Damn it, where did he come from ? " Yamato said to himself.

Naruto and Sakura come to meet Yamato and Sai.

"Good job on catching me Sai. " Yamato said to him.

"No problem, it's what i do best " Sai replied.

"He's alot better than i imagined. I never though that someone like him would be in team Kakashi. While he's not as physically powerful as Sakura or Naruto , his skills as an assassination could rival an ANBU Captain. Tsunade had every right to be suspicious of this kid " Yamato said to himself.

"Hey, hey , hey ! Sai you fucking asshole " Naruto shouted at him.

Sai stares at Sakura and wonders about her strength after seeing Naruto free " Interesting, that snake rope i put on Naruto couldn't have came off itself. The more the person struggles, the stronger the hold, It's even met to hold Jōunin level foes for a brief time . For that girl to break Naruto out of the ropes means she must process strength greater than a Special Jōunin. Between that and the crater she created when she went to punch him, i don't want to get on her bad side again " Sai said to himself.

Yamato breaks out of the cuffs " That does it for the simulation " Yamato said to the team.

"Sai you bastard " Naruto shouted.

"What ? " Sai asked.

"Have you ever heard the word_ friend_ ? " Naruto asked Sai.

Sai goes to write on his scroll.

"This isn't good , the teamwork is sour " Yamato said to himself.

"I asked you if you've ever heard the word _friend _ ! " Naruto asked him.

"Of course i have. What about it ? " Sai replied by showing Naruto a scroll saying "friend ".

"That's not what i meant , you- ! " Naruto shouted but is interrupted by Sakura.

"Calm down, Naruto... " Sakura said trying to calm down Naruto.

"Please don't blame me for your shortcomings " Sai repiled.

"What ?" Naruto asked.

"If you hadn't been so easily provoked by the captain , he wouldn't noticed that i was hiding. And it would be much easier to catch him " Sai answered.

"What are you getting at ? " Naruto asked him.

"Even though you had transformed into me, the moment you used your Rasengan, you blew my cover and that in turn revealed our plan prompting the Captain...to use the Body Replacement Justu to retreat to the forest " Sai explained to Naruto.

"If you knew it was a fake, then why didn't you release your technique ? ! " Naruto asked him.

"Trying to fight while protecting someone who's lost his cool really isn't an ideal situation . I merely considered the best way to successfully complete the mission , and then took action " Sai answered.

" I will never accept you ! Not as a friend , a comrade or a member of Team Kakashi ! " Naruto angrily replied.

" I should've known . The two of them can't function as team " Yamato said to himself.

"I wonder what Sasuke would of done in my situation. Would he have fought while protecting you ? After all , you consider him as a friend , and member of Team Kakashi , right ?" Sai asked Naruto.

"This is not good. There's no way Naruto's going to be able keep holding back " Sakura said to herself.

"That is assuming you can still call someone who betrayed his village and seriously hurt you a friend . Sorry i can't be like that traitorous, gutless, cockroach homo " Sai said to Naruto

"Naruto !" Sakura said to herself.

"This isn't good " Yamato said to himself as he prepares to stop them

"I'm willing to do anything to save my friends, even teaming with a douchebag like you " Naruto replied.

"Naruto !" Sakura said to herself.

"Why does he care so much about Sasuke ? " Sai asked Sakura.

"Sasuke is kinda like a brother to Naruto. Did you ever have a brother ? If you did, you should be able to understand how he feels" Sakura said to Sai.

"Actually , no. Not at all." Sai answered.

"What are you trying to say ? " Sakura asked him.

" Well when my brother died, i wasn't sure what kind of expression i was suppose to make " Sai replied.

"Supposed to make ? " Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Let's end the conversation there. Let's rest for the night and head out in the morning " Yamato commanded as the team leaves the training area.

"Sai , to be honest, i really want to beat the fuck out of you right now. I warned you that i wouldn't hold back if you insulted Sasuke again. They only reason i didn't do anything ...was because Naruto said he'd work with you despite the way you keep insulting Sasuke . So if you'll help save Sasuke, then i can't hurt you, regradless of what person you are " Sakura said to Sai.

"Sakura , towards Naruto ...Yes, you're nice to him. I've read about that emotion before. I've read about emotion. But i have no clue what would make someone feel it " Sai replied.

"This 'll all be pointless if we don't make it there by tomorrow " Naruto said as they head back to the resort to rest for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

10:00 P.M Temari and Shikamaru spent the whole day with each other being around each other. Temari heads into the hotel where Shikamaru walks her in.

"Thanks Shikamaru for spending the day with me " Temari said to him.

" Your welcome Temari " Shikamaru replied.

"You have really made me feel better Shikamaru. Before i met you again , i was feeling like total crap " Temari stated.

"You and i have known each other for 3 years already. We spent alot of the time hanging out with each other. Next to Ino and Choji, you are my best friend " Shikamaru said to her.

"I just can't get over the bitter sorrow in my heart. Kankurō almost died on me and Gaara was token from me. Not to mention Sunakagure was nearly destroyed by those damn Shinigmai... I wanted to do something for Suna but... I failed to get the guys who took Gaara.. i accomplished nothing in that fight with that Shingimai ... I feel so powerless right now... I can't help at all. There's nothing i can do ... and alone all these burdens are crowding in.. i can't take this anymore " Temari said crying her eyes out but Shikamaru goes to hug her.

"Don't worry about it, the Leaf village has your back. You guys helped us against the Sound Four Ninja . Hell had not for you , i wouldn't be alive right now " Shikamaru stated.

"I feel so weak though as i can't do anything to help out " Temari said while trying the wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Weak? You're one of the strongest people i know. You destroyed 300 meters of forest with your justu against that bitch of the Sound Four. You must of put up a good fight against those Shinimgai " Shikmaru said to her as he felt on her face.

"You really know how to make a woman feel better. I had no idea you can be so compassionate and affectionate " Temari said holding on to Shikamaru hugging him.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I 'm not some romantic flirt " Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru ... I wanted to know how you feel about me " Temari asked him.

"Well for one you can be even scarier than my mom but i think your pretty cute " Shikamaru said to her.

"Well it seems you haven't changed at all Shikamaru " Temari said smiling at him.

Shikamaru measures her height .

"Looks like men would always be ahead of women when it comes to size " Shikamaru stated.

"Well that doesn't matter how tall you are, I'm a Jōunin and you are only a mere Chūnin, i'm over 100 times stronger than you . Besides the height differences is only 3 cm " Temari shouted.

"Man why are you getting worked up about ? " Shikamaru said laughing.

"Shikamaru, can you help me remove my breastplate armor ? Getting out of this thing is a pain in the ass.

"Why don't you just stop wearing it then ? " Shikamaru asked her.

"You really know how to get me in a bad mood you know that ? " Temari stated.

"Well i get that from my dad " Shikamaru replied.

"You know Shikamaru... The first time i met you, i hated you , At the Chūnin exams, i thought you were a lazyass bum " Temari stated.

"And i thought you were one scary short tempered bitch " Shikamaru replied.

"You were always bitching and complaining that women were a drag and annoying " Temari said to him.

"Story of my life " Shikamaru answered.

"That's the thing that always annoyed me the most about you. You always treated me like a regular woman. I'm the Daughter of the 4th Kazekage. I'm far more powerful than any Kunoichi you met aside from the 5th Hokage and Mizukage . Then again i'm foolish to think that a kid who's the same age as my youngest brother could understand that " Temari shouted at Shikamaru.

"It always seems we meet in the worst circumstances don't we ? " Shikamaru replied as he felt on her face.

" Shikamaru ...I " Temari said but she's interrupted midsentece by a kiss on the lips.

"Love you !" Shikamaru repiled to her as they both make out. After making out for a few minutes Temari pushes him off.

"How is this going to work ? We can't do this. One reason we can't have a relationship is that the distance between Konoha and Sunakagure is too great , how can we stay in touch with each other ?" Temari stated.

"I'm not stupid , i'm aware of that. I wouldn't think about making my move if i didn't think of the flaws and consequences" Shikamaru replied as he removes Temari's robe revealing her bra.

"You're certainly not acting in character Shikamaru , kinda scary you pervert " Temari said to him smiling as she kisses him more.

"Two days ago, it's not like i didn't feel anything for you . It's just that i haven't developed that level of interest yet . As i gotten older and the more time i spent with you, the more this feeling developed within me " Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru , please shut up and continue to touch me " Temari said to Shikamaru as she removes her bra and is now topless with her skirt and fishernet shorts.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scence. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here.)**

Shikamaru feels and gropes her boobs. Temari' s boobs has grown to 34 D.

"Looks like your boobs have gotten bigger since the last time i saw them " Shikamaru said to her.

"Shikamaru you're really getting off from this " Temari said as they make out with each other.

"This is so intense, i can't even begin to comprehend what's going on . It's as if my body is acting on it's own independent of my brain " Shikamaru said to Temari.

"Sex isn't something to comprehend , it's all about instinct you idiot. For a guy with an IQ of 200 ,you don't seem to know that basic fact " Temari replied with a smug tone as they continue to make out. Shikmaru continues to stroke her hair.

"I see, very well then i'm going by my instincts now " Shikamaru said to her as he feels up Temari's nearly nude body and licks her neck to get her into moaning. Shikamaru then puts his hand around her vagina.

"Ah, Shikamaru " Temari said blushing.

"Temari !" Shikamaru replied as he licks her nipples and pinches them with his left hand while his right hand rubs against her vagina.

" So intense... ah " Temari shouted as Shikamaru instinctively rubs against her vagina.

"Hmmm, i want to get a good look down there " Shikamaru said to her as he removes her panties causing her to blush.

"Hey stop it , don't down there ! " Temari said blushing.

"Stop acting so shy, that's not in your character " Shikamaru said smiling at her.

"Shut up Shikamaru " Temari replied yelling at him. Shikamaru then places his tongue towards her Vagina and gives it a good lick.

"This seems delicious , i want to keep licking it " Shikamaru said to Temari as if he was processed by a demon. Shikamaru moves around his tongue within her vagina causing Temari moan and he face turns red.

" This is so intense... I can't handle this... i'm cuming ... AAAHAH " Temari screamed in estacy as she squirts all over Shikamaru's face and mouth.

" Are you alright ? " Shikamaru asked her.

"Are you sure you're a virgin ? That was excellent " Temari replied.

"You're so cute when your blushing like that " Shikamaru said to Temari as he removes his pants and goes on top of her

"Hey you moron, aren't you forgetting something ? " Temari asked him.

"What do you mean Temari ? " Shikamaru said confused.

"A condom you moron . I don't want to end up like Kurenai now, i'm way too young to have a child or be out on the sidelines" Temari replied.

"Crap, i don't have a condom " Shikamaru stated.

"Luckily Tsunade gave me one, she probably expected us to do it eventually " Temari said to him as she holds the condom in her mouth. She removes the package and places the condom on his erected penis. She then uses her mouth to wrap the condom around his penis and then works on his penis a bit licking and kissing it.

"Damn it, this feels so good " Shikamaru said to her as he grabs her pigtails and guides her head as she licks his shaft and then uses her tongue to lick his balls.

"Time for me to punish you for what you done you naughty bastard " Temari said playfully as she continues to tease him. Then she goes ontop of him and inserts his rock hard cock.

"Damn you Temari, why do you have to be so dominating ? "

" Quiet you , We'll hardly ever get a chance to do this more often . It's best i go on top " Temari replied as she rides on top of Shikamaru . Shikamaru thrusts himself in and out of Temari.

"Damn this feels so ...good " Shikamaru said as he then goes on top her and then gets her in the missionary position and dominates Temari.

"Ah... Deeper...all the way in.. feels so GOOD ! MM..MMM ! Come closer to me " Temari shouted as she takes more and more of Shikamaru's cock in her. Shikamaru and Temari make out with each other. They cuddle with each other as Shikamaru pounds and drills Temari.

" Damn, you're really getting me worked up ! I think i like spunky girls now " Shikamaru said as he thrust harder into her.

" Your cock feels so big ...I'm going to cum Shikamaru " Temari shouted as she holds on to Shikamaru.

"Me too Temari " Shikamaru replied as he trust harder into her.

" SHIKAMARU KUN " Temari shouted as she orgasm.

"TEMARI KUN " Shikamaru replied as he releases inside her and they cuddle up with each other underneath the sheets. Shikamaru removes the condom and puts in the trash.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

" Shikamaru , that was a great time for a first time . It was also my first time as well " Temari said to him looking at him with a happy face.

"Thanks Temari, you were great too " Shikamaru replied with a simile as he drinks up water.

"It's 10:45 P.M. boy we did good for our first time " Temari said to him.

"Being submissive and shy is really out of character you know " Shikamaru replied as he goes towards her boobs.

" It sucks you have to leave here in a few days " Shikamaru stated while Temari is on top of him both of then fully naked.

" This is going to suck ass. I really don't want to go but at the same time the Sand Village needs me " Temari said to Shikamaru.

"I have an idea, once we get Gaara back , you can have him post you here on Konoha so we can do this more often " Shikamaru replied.

"You and me are so much alike " Temari said to Shikamaru.

"You think ?" Shikamaru asked.

"You made me feel alot better now, i now have a reason to come back here to this village" Temari replied.

* * *

><p><strong> The Next Day<strong>

****Hot springs resort****

Sepetmber 15, 2001. Naruto is peeking at the girls in the hot springs. Naruto then falls trough the planks and is surrounded by angry women. He is surrounded by Sakura, Tsunade , Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko , Ayame, Masturi ,Temari and Shizune. Kurneai in this dream isn't pregnant .

"I wasn't peeping ! It's a mistake, i wasn't peeking ... Oh hi Sakura " Naruto said nevrous as the women surround him.

"Naruto ! How dare you peek at us " Sakura said to him.

"You have some nerve coming here to peek at us " Tsunade said to him with an angry look on her face clenching her fist.

"You must be either suicidal or stupid " Shizune stated at him with an pissed off face.

"Naruto ..uhh how could you " Hinata said disappointed while blushing.

"You have some nervre doing such a thing " Tenten shouted.

"You shouldn't peek at girls you pervert " Ino shouted.

"Naruto shame on you for such rude behavior " Kurenai said calmly with an angry look on her face.

"Naruto, you're going to die " Temari shouted at him

"Let me teach you a lesson not to peek at girls " Anko said licking her lips with a kunai in her hand

"Naruto, your no longer getting any ramen from the shop " Ayame shouted at him.

" You're going to pay " Masturi shouted.

"Wait a second, you're canon now ? " Naruto asked him.

"Did you see Chapter #280 of the manga ? Of course i'm canon " Matsuri replied.

"Alright girls let's rip him apart " Sakura shouted as they all attack him with their towels on. Naruto runs from them. Tenten attacks frist.

"**Sōshōryū** (双昇龍_ Rising Twin Dragons Control_ )" Tenten shouts as she summons a shower of 100 swords, 200 kunai , and 250 shiruken. They all directly hit Naruto but Naurto used a clone last second to escape only to be encountered by Temari .

"**Kamaitachi **(カマイタチの術 _Wind Scythe Jutsu_)" Temari shouts as she swings her fan and generates a 180 degree horizontal arc that Knocks Naruto back towards the mob of girls.

"Shit " Naruto shouted as he dodges punches from Masturi, Ayame and Ino.

"**Shikomishindan **(仕込針弾_Poison Needle Barrage_ )" Shizune shouted as she launches poison needles from her wristband. Naruto dodges the attacks.

"**Seneijashu**(潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes _)" Anko shouted as she uses her shadow snakes to throw Naruto acorss the springs. Tsunade uses one finger to smash the ground and trap Naruto in a 3 feet deep chasm.

**"Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_) " Kurenai chanted as she traps Naruto in a tree.

"There's no escaping now Naruto " Sakura shouted at him. Yamato appears with a scary face.

" I warned you !" Yamato said to him.

"Now girls come at him with everything you got " Sakura shouted as all the grils aimed there attacks at him.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow! Forgive me, Sakura !" Naruto shouted

"Now disappear " Sakura shouted as she comes at him with a powerful punch.

Naruto wakes up from his nightmare holding on to his pillow and he rolls onto the floor and hits the coffee table.

" It's already 8:00 A.M. in the morning ? I feel like i didn't sleep at all. Sai's already up ? " Naruto said to himself as he looks around to see Sai's stuff is gone. " Where did that bastard go ? " Naruto said to himself as he rushed out only to meet Yamato.

"Good morning , Naruto " Yamato said to Naruto.

"Captain Yamato ! That Bastard Sai is.. " Naruto shouted but is interrupted midsentence by Yamato.

"Sai's outside . This is prefect timing. I need you to do something for me .

Meanwhile outside the resort. Sakura Meets Sai at the creek. Sai is drawing while having breakfast.

" Hey Sai, what are you drawing ?" Sakura asked him.

"What do you want ? " Sai repiled with a question.

"You may be rude, but you have a sensitivitie side, too , huh ? I'm surprised ! " Sakura stated with a smile.

" That fake smile again. Do you still want to punch me ? " Sai asked her.

" Kinda . Just kidding ! I only came to see what you're drawing . I was curious " Sakura answered while looking at the picture.

" I see " Sai repiled.

"I figured it'd be a landscape since you're drawing it out here , but it's an abstract. What's the title ? Have you thought of it yet ? " Sakura asked her.

"I don't know " Sai replied.

" A drawing needs a title , though . You've got something , don't you ? You can tell me , I won't laugh " Sakura told him.

"It doesn't have one . I 've drawn tens of thousands of pictures, but i've never given one a title. This picture won't get one either " Sai replied as he continued to draw his picture.

"But don't people normally title their pictures ? Like when you draw a portrait, you use the person's name . And with other pictures , you mane it after what was happening at the time, your thoughts or how you felt when you drew it " Sakura explained to Sai.

"To be more specific , i couldn't think of a title even if i tired to . Nothing comes to mind . I don't feel anything . Nothing at all " Sai repiled.

"So that's why you didn't feel anything when your brother died " Sakura said to sai.

"It's because i underwent mental conditioning and training while in Root, i had suppressed almost all of my emotions, laying all of my loyalty to whoever commands me, and thus making it easier for me to accomplish dangerous, unpleasant, or unethical missions " Sai replied.

"That makes sense , must be tough training " Sakura said to him shocked of what she heard.

"That explains why you're such a douchebag . It's time to leave ! " Naruto said to Sai. "Captain Yamato told me to come get you guys " Naruto said to him as he walks over to see Sai's drawing.

"Okay we'll be leaving right now " Sakura said to Naruto.

"That's your drawing , it's nothing special " Naruto stated.

"Yeah your right . It's just as special as your dick " Sai responded with an insult.

"Heh heh " Sakura said laughing to herself.

"Let me make this perfectly clear ! I hate you ! Also you have a much smaller penis than me. I got a good 8 1./2 inches on me " Naruto shouted at him.

"Let's see that then " Sai replied.

"No way you fucking homo " Naruto shouted back.

"I have no ponion of you, i could care less what you think " Sai said to Naruto as he balled up a peice of paprer and threw it at Naruto.

"Motherfucker !" Naruto shouted knocking Sai's pen out of his hand.

"Quit it both of you, you both are very immature " Sakura said to them as she goes pick up Sai's brush on the ground. Naruto stares at Sakura's ass.

"Damn, that fine ass of her's , if Sakura ever caught me looking at it i'm dead " Naruto said to himself but then his boner sticks out. Sakura notices it and gets mad

"Naruto you pervert ! " Sakura shouted as she punches him into the creek . "Boy guess Sai must be jealous, that wasn't a small dick " Sakura said to herself as Naruto gets out of the water.

"Damn it " Naruto shouted as Sakurta garbs him.

"If i ever catch you peeking in the hot springs , i would kill you !" Sakura said to Naruto in a terrifying tone.

Naruto is frozen in fear again.

"What's your problem ?" Sakura said to Naruto.

"He's not responding " Sai said as he waves his hand in front of his face.

Sakura grabs a large bucket of water and throws it on his face.

"Come on, we got to get going " Sakura said to Naruto as he walks slowly behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Vizard Training ground<strong>

12:00 P.M. Shinji and the Vizards Finish eating lunch as well as Hiyori and Ichigo and they now prepare to see Hiyori and Ichigo fight each other.

"Let's see how far you have gotten Ichigo " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" Don't worry about it, i don't plan on holding anything back " Ichigo replied.

" Please, you can't hold a candle to me Ichigo even with your increased power" Hiyori arrogantly taunted.

" Don't underestimate me, I'm not the same guy you saw a week back , i'm kicking your bitch ass and putting you in your place " Ichigo shouted at her.

" You arrogant prick, you think you are big because you learned you hollow powers, you haven't even come close to starching the surface of your Hollowifaction powers" Hiyori shouted at him.

"Don't be afraid to use your Bankai Ichigo, you would be needing it against her " Shinji said to him.

"You don't need to tell me twice, i can tell just looking at her . I did nothing but train a full week with her " Ichigo said to her.

"I had just enough of you " Hiyori shouted as she dashes at Ichigo with a sealed sword. Ichigo blocks her strike with his Shikai and then unwraps the sword.

"I'll be glad to shut you up once and for all " Ichigo shouted as he pushes back Hiyori and knocks her through some rocks. The other Vizards sit near the battlezone at some benches they found.

"Looks like Ichigo has improved himself " Love said to Rose.

"He's still lacking technique but then again , he was never really known for skill " Rose stated.

"Still Hiyori might be for the toughest fight she ever had since she gained hollow powers " Hachi replied.

"Let's see whether this was a pointless waste of time or not " Kensei said shrapening his knife.

"Go Ichigo " Mashiro shouted.

Shinji heads to sit down with Lisa with popcorn in his hand while Lisa drinks some beer from a can.

"We got the best seats in the house " Shinji said to Lisa.

"What do you want ? " Lisa asked him.

" Five hundred bucks and a blowjob said that Ichigo would lose " Shinji said to Lisa

"In that case my moneys on Ichigo and if you lose the bet, you have to do garbage duty for the next month in addition to the $500 " Lisa replied.

"Hiyori is very strong, Back when she was a Shingimai , she was known as Bloody Fist Hiyori. She was vritually unrivailed in the area of Hakuda and Zanjustu out of all Lieutenants in those days " Shinji said to her.

"All except me . I defeated her a few times. Besides compared to the rest of us, she's the weakest of us Vizards in terms of skill and technique. Especially compared to you Shinji " Lisa said to Shinji.

" Well i have been captain for 30 years before that incident , Kensei has been captain for 20 years before the events of 1,901 A.D, Love has been captain for 15 years and Rose has been captain for 12 years " Shinji stated to Lisa.

" I see , i already know that you know . Still Ichigo has a huge fight on his hands " Lisa replied.

"Remember how tough she was against you Lisa , Ichigo doesn't have anywhere near the same level of experience as you " Shinji stated.

"I remember that fight , that was the toughest fight of my life " Lisa said to him.

"Then again Ichigo did held his own with Kenpachi and Byakuya , maybe he can pull off a decent battle but Hiyori's very strong and persistent. To beat a Hollowifed Lieutenant who is eqaul to a Captain or Jōunin , one must have the strength level exceeding even that by at least 2 times. Ichigo is barely above that level of strength . If Ichigo could pull this off, he would be one step closer to holding his own against a Kage " Shinji said to her.

Ichigo clashes his Shikai against Hiyori's sealed sword. They create colisons with each strike. Hiyori kicks him with a dropkick knocking him away into a lagre 20 foot rock smashing it to bits.

"Damn it " Ichigo shouted as he gets back up and clashes sword strikes with Hiyori. They struggle to overpower each others blades in a collision battle. Ichigo backfilps away from her and Hiyori roils back and faces Ichigo.

" What's wrong ? Running out of energy already ? " Hiyori said in a mocking tone.

"Hardly, i'm only getting started " Ichigo replied as he dashes at her and hits her with a vertical sword strike which she barely blocks with her sealed sword.

"You got to be kidding me , you can't compare to me " Hiyori shouted as she counters with a series of 5 fast horizontal slashes and a vertical slash which Ichigo blocks and then jumps in the air and does a jump slash but Ichigo blocks the strike and parries with a slash aimed at Hiyori's midsection but Hiyori dodges the attack by backfilping.

"Take this " Ichigo said as he comes at Hiyori with a vertical slash that cuts a lagre rock in half . Hiyori jumps in the air and goes to attack him.

"**Gatoringu Jidanda** (ガトリング地団駄, _Gatling Mad-Stomping_) " Hiyori shouted as she does multiple foot stomps on Ichigo's face and then sends Ichigo flying with a powerful Kick. Then she jumps in the air to finish the fight

**" ****************Nadegiri** **#6 ****************Suikawari** (西瓜割, _"Watermelon Splitting"_) " Hiyori shouts as she cuts a large rock in half nealry hitting Ichigo who evaded using Shunpo to move at 437.5 MPH. Ichigo appreaers behind her and hits her with his attack.

**"Getsuga Tenshō "** Ichigo shouts as he creates a large blue wave that Hiyori barely dodges that creates a 100 foot long, 3 foot wide, 10 foot deep fissure.

"Damn that was a close one " Hiyori said to herself.

"You're not so tough Hiyori , you were much tougher before ! " Ichigo said to Hiyori.

"I suppose it can't be helped, you have gotten stronger. It's time i fight you without holding anything bacl " Hiyori replied as she surrounds herself in pink Reiastu and puts on his Vizard mask.

" Very well , I won't hold back on you **Bankai " **Ichigo shouted as he releases a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind. "**Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_)" Ichigo said as he reveals his black sword.

"That's your Bankai, not very impressive looking " Hiyori stated as she goes up in the air and takes off her left sandal "**Sūpā Harisen Surippa** (スーパーハリセンスリッパ, _Super Harisen Slipper_) " Hiyori shouted as she goes to hit Ichigo with her sandal but Ichigo effortlessly blocks it. The collision creates a 10 foot diameter, 1 foot deep crater in the ground around Ichigo with a dustcloud around the field.

"You think you can beat me with a sandal ? How arrogant " Ichigo replied as he uses his sword with one hand to knock Hiyori 100 feet into the air. Shinji is impressed at what he saw.

"Amazing, i didn't think his Bankai was that strong " Shinji said to Lisa.

"He blocked Hiyori's unquie Hakuda with ease , looks like Ichigo isn't as weak as you though " Lisa replied.

Ichigo goes up in the air and goes to slash her but Hiyori counters with her blade blocking it while she stands in the air.

" You think you can overpower me ?" Hiyori said while Ichigo is above her attempting a jump slash.

"**Getsuga Tenshō " **Ichigo shouted as he pushes her back into the ground but Hiyori uses her Reiastu to cut the blast in half and dash at Ichigo.

"**Mōda # ****9** **Seishin-tekina surasuto** (精神的なスラスト_Spiritual Thrust_ )" Hiyori replies as she goes for a horizontal slash with her Zanpakutō . Ichigo blocks the first 45 degree slash aimed to cut from his hip to his shoulders then Hiyori goes for a two handed thrusting stab to attack him with 5 stabs, which Ichigo blocks then Hiyori goes to the last stab which Ichigos blocks but the attack generates a shockwave that pushes Ichigo back 50 feet into a large rock. " That took care of him "

Ichigo manages to get up and releases a wave of Reiastu destroying the large rock around him.

"It's not over yet " Ichigo shouted as he swings his sword creating another Gestuga counters by creating a Cero and firing it at the Cero causing a massive explosion destroying everything within a 1,000 foot radius .

" Not bad , you forced me to use my Cero against your blast however this is where the difference and power begins to show itself " Hiyori stated as she charges up Reiastu around her fist " **Bala " **Hiyori shouted as she fires a Bala blast that hits Ichigo back 20 feet.

"What the hell is that ? " Ichigo said while guarding with his sword.

"It's called a Bala Ichigo, it's 20 times faster than a Cero " Hiyori said as she fires 20 Bala blast hitting Ichigo. Each of them pushing him back 2 feet as he barely blocks the blasts. Ichigo jumps in the air and goes to strike her with a Gestua Tensho but Hiyori uses Shunpo and hits him from behind with a Bala and he hits the ground with frightening force.

" Time to finish this **Bala Gigante **( _Spanish for __Giant Bullet ) " _Hiyori shouts as she charges up a large 2 foot diameter energy blast that moves at extreme speeds and creates a very large explosion that destroys everything within a 500 foot radius. The other Vizards cover their eyes to avoid the dust hitting their eyes.

"Looks like Hiyori is getting serious " Hachi said while covering his face.

"There's sand in my eyes " Mashrio shouted complaining about the dust cloud.

"This dust is not good on my hair, if this continues , won't be able to go to the gay club tonight " Rose said trying to shield his hair.

Love's manga is blow away from the blast " My Shoen Jump Manga " Love said as he jumps to catch it.

"There's no way Ichigo is still conscious from the blast " Kensei said staring at the blast directly unfazed by the dustcloud.

Meanwhile at a considerable distance. Hiyori lands on the ground.

"Hachi get Ichigo to treatment he's done for ... " Hiyori said to hachi but is intrerputted midsetence by Ichigo.

"You don't think that was it did you ? " Ichigo said as his body is surrounded with blue Reiastu around a 30 foot diameter , 10 foot deep crater created by the giant Bala.

"How did you ...? " Hiyori asked but Ichigo cuts her off once again.

"I won't be so easily token out by such a weak attack " Ichigo replied.

Meanwhile Lisa and Shinji see Ichigo shield himself with Reiastu.

"I see, so Ichigo somehow managed to learn of to shield with Reiastu " Shinji stated.

"Looks like Ichigo managed to take no damage at all form the blast" Lisa repiled.

"Had Hiyori used a Cero, she could of bypassed the shield but charging up a Cero takes too long and gives Ichigo plenty of time to counterattack. She used a **Bala Gigante **( _Spanish for __Giant Bullet ) _to bypass the charge time while dishing out decent damage.

"A Bala Gigante is 10 times stronger than a Bala and when fired has 10 times the velocity of Cero but it's only 1/2 the power a Cero and half the attack speed of a Bala and the charge time is still much longer than a Cero " Lisa said explaining Bala Gigante.

" Looks like this fight has really begun " Shinji said to Lisa.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Hiyori begin to fight again.

"I'm finally able to predict your attacks! " Ichigo said to Hiyori .

"So ? " Hiyori replied.

"That means you can't hit me with your attacks **Zanzō** (残像 _Afterimage_ ) " Ichigo said as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) impressing the Vizards.

"He's creating afterimages ?" Mashrio said .

"Ichigo compresses all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat." Kensei anwsered.

"His speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent " Hachi explained.

"Who knew that kid was so fast ? " Love asked .

"It's not just speed, those afterimages are mirroring his attacks. Are they Illusions or clones ? " Rose asked.

Meanwhile Ichigo uses his high speed combat to clash attacks with Hiyori.

"He's moving very fast. I can't even see the real him " Hiyori said to herself as she blocks several clones at once .She cuts one only to see a mirage. She is cut on the shoulder by a vertical lunge from the real Ichigo which she couters by swinging her sword at Ichigo cutting him only to see it was another afterimage

"What's wrong, your moving to slow ?" Ichigo gloated as he continues to dash around her with afterimages. Hiyori struggles to fight against the after images as he comes at all directions of her.

" Damn it, **Mōda # 22 Chikyū pōku** _(_地球ポーク_Earth Poke)" _Hiyori shouts as she hits the ground with a heavy blow that causes a Reiastu shockwave that cuts the ground up sending razor sharp Reiastu rings towards the afterimages dispelling the attack and knocking back the real Ichigo.

"She got me good with that attack " Ichigo said as he gets back up.

"Your not going to get anywhere with those afterimages anymore, i already know all your moves and trust me, it isn't really much " Hiyori stated.

" Well allow me to show you an attack i learned from my Inner Hollow then" Ichigo shouted as he fires a normal Gestuga Tensho at Hiyorii only for her to block it.

"You think you can hit me with such a predictable strike " Hiyori arrogantly stated only to see Ichigo appear behind her with black and red Reiastu around his blade and clashes with Ichigo's Bankai " **Kuroi Getsuga** (黒月牙, _"Black Moon Fang"_)" Ichigo shouted as he creates a Black and red blast of energy that pushes Hiyori back 2,000 feet away and creates a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion.

"That's the Black Getsgua that Kisuke told me about, the one who brought Captain Kuichi to his knees. Looks like Ichigo has fully mastered that technique " Shinj stated.

"He even managed to keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swing when he went to strike Hiyori catching her having him train here did more than just give him a mask " Lisa replied.

Ichigo sees the blast dispel as Hiyori emerges surrounded by pink Reiastu that cracks the ground.

"You're not the only one who can shield themselves with there Reiastu. I barely felt that attack . It's time i show you my Zanpakutō's true power " Hiyori said to Ichigo.

"True form ? " Ichigo said shocked.

"Did you froget, I am an ex- lieutenant. I have a Shikai release as well as Hollowfication. **Chop Cleanly** **Kubikiri Orochi** (馘大蛇, _Beheading Serpent_) " Hiyori shouted as she unleashes a powerful gust of wind creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius in a whirlwind.

"What an immense spiritual power " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to avoid being overwhelmed. Hiyori uses Shunpo to move at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ) and hit Ichigo with her Shikai to create a lagre crater in the ground and creates a large 100 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater .

"You lost Ichigo " Hiyori shouted at Ichigo.

Ichigo grabs his sword and then uses his Hollow mask to transforms his power creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius with black Reiastu.

"Looks like things are picking up here " Love said while reading a book.

"Indeed " love replied while drinking tea.

"Ichigo has only 2 minutes with his Hollow Mask. Hiyori has 20 minutes at max " Kensei stated.

"It's over, Ichigo doesn't have nearly as long with his mask " Shinji answered.

Ichigo comes at Hiyori with his Vizard mask and Bankai while Hiyori clashes with Ichigo with her Vizard mask and Shikai. Hiyori creates a powerful slash that pushes back Ichigo 50 feet away. Hiyori goes in the air and goes for her attack .

"**Hebi Sāba** (蛇サーバ_Serpent Server_ ) " Hiyori shouted as she generates pink Reiastu around her sword that moves in the form similar to a chainsaw that cuts through the ground with ease and goes against Ichigo's sword and pushes Ichigo back 50 feet away.

" Damn what was that , it almost shattered Tensa Zangestu in half ? " Ichigo said to Hiyori.

"It's my Shikai special ability **Hebi Sāba** (蛇サーバ_Serpent Server_ ). It rotates my Zanpakutō around 2,000,000 times per second. It cuts through my opponents spiritual power weakening them " Hiyori said to Ichigo .

"Damn it " Ichigo replied as he sees a chip on his Zanpakutō. Ichigo dashes at Hiyori moving at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ). Hiyori manages to block it easily as there clash creates 100 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater in the ground. The clash multiple times in the air creating shockwaves within the sky. Ichigo struggles to fight her but his Zanpakutō starts to crack.

"You see, the serrated edges of my blade combined with my Reiastu increases the cutting power of my blade. It's like a chainsaw, the longer you clash blades with me, the more it would chip until it breaks and your done for " Hiyori explained to Ichigo about her special ability.

" Very well i just have to keep my distance " Ichigo said as he charges up Reiastu "**Kuroi Getsuga** " Ichigo shouts as he creates another blast at Hiyori but Hiyori cuts the blast in half with ease.

"That won't work against me " Hiyori said to Ichigo. Ichigo uses Shunpo to appear behind Hiyori and goes for a powerful slash agaisnt her from behind but she blocks with her Shikai.

"Oh no you don't " Ichigo shouted as he surrounds himself with black and red aura that manage to weigh down the powerful attack and wiegh down the sword with his power.

"Not bad but not good enough " Hiyori shouted as she drops the sword and Kicks Ichigo through a series of 20 large rocks. "What's wrong , done already ?"

" Hardly " Ichigo shouted as he fires another Gestuga Tensho from his Bankai. Hiyori counters with a powerful slash that canceled out the attack.

"Not a bad attack but it's over, let's see how much you can endure " Hiyori shouted as she unleashes a powerful Cero from her mouth from her Vizard mask that knocks Ichigo back 2,000 feet away but Ichigo manages to block the attack with his Gestuga Tensho canceling out the attack.

"I can't keep this up for much longer. I only have 90 seconds more in this form. I can't clash attacks with her and she keeps negating my Gestuga Tensho like nothing. There has to be a weakness to her attack " ichigo said to himself.

"Your ready to quit ? You can't beat me with just brute strength Ichigo " Hiyori stated.

"I'm far from done" Ichigo shouts as he is surrounded by black and red Reiastu.

"Very Well then time to end this game " Hiyori shouted as she goes at Ichigo with a glowing blade.

" Gestuga Tensho "Ichigo shouted as he fires a blast from a 2,000 foot distance from Hiyori .

"Another Gestuga Tensho ? You're getting desperate now aren't you " Hiyori said as she blocks the blast attack with her Shikai. Ichigo then appears behind her with Gestuga Tensho covering his blade.

"Not bad, you kept Gestuga Tensho in your blade instead of firing it creating a sword strike as powerful as the energy blast. Not bad but not good enough " Hiyori said as she cuts Ichigo across the chest but it's an afterimage.

"Got you " Ichigo shouted as he shatters one of Hiyori's saw teeth within her Shikai.

"Now you can't fully form your saw-like attack " Ichigo said to Hiyori

"What ? " Hiyori said shocked to see her blade cracked.

"You're attack is like chainsaw, so all i have to do is break just one saw tooth and the flow of your Reiastu " Ichigo said to Hiyori.

"Very well, it seems your not as dumb as i thought you were. Let's finish this once and for all " Hiyori said as she surrounds herself with orange red Reiastu.

"This is it, i'm going to hit you with everything i got " Ichigo shouted as both their attacks clash with each other and creates a 4,000 foot radius explosion that leaves a 1,400 foot diameter , 100 foot deep crater.

"Looks like you won " Hiyori said as she falls to the ground.

"Indeed " Ichigo replied as his mask and Bankai shatter and his Zanpakutō reverts back to Shikai state and he pases out.

Shinji and the other Vizard head to Ichigo and Hiyori.

"Looks like Hiyori is out cold as well as Ichigo " Hachi stated.

"Looks like Ichigo proved himself worthy " Kensei stated.

"Looks like you passed your test Ichigo " Shinji said to Ichigo "The next part of your training would begin tommorow"

The Vizards carry Ichigo back to his room..

"Looks like you need to take out the trash for a full month " Lisa said to him.

"Looks like i have to do it then huh " Shinji replied as he hand her the money.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of the Rice FieldsLand of Hot Water /Land of Fire border**

6:00 P.M Jiraiya arrives at the site of Orochimaru's hideout where he sees nothing but pure devasation across the area. The forest resembles a barren wasteland with creates everywhere and fissures including a 1,000 foot diameter 100 foot deep crater. He also sees a 100 foot deep, 30 mile long , 300 foot wide fissure going towards a leveled mountain. 2 miles away he sees a 1,000 foot diameter, 300 foot deep crater . 20 miles in diameter of forest is gone from the battle.

"Looks like an really intense battle happened along this border ,what could of caused all this to happen ? " Jiraiya said to himself as he sees a large 10 mile long fissure extending to the end of the forest and 15 miles of forest within a semi circle wiped out as well as 2 mountains. Yamato Naruto, Sai and Sakura arrived at the scene where they see nothing but destruction.

"What's happened here ? There's nothing but ruins here " Naruto asked.

"Looks like the Soul Society has beat us to the punch here, they must of attempted to take out Orochimaru and judging from the area. They did a serious number to the environment around them " Jiraiya answered as he looks at the shattered remains of the Triple Rashōmon .

"Where's Sasuke ? " Naruto asked .

"He's long gone, him and Orochimaru fled here over a day ago. These Soul Repaers must of been very powerful " Jiraiya repiled.

"What do you mean ? " Naruto asked.

"Look at this here " Jiraiya told Naruto as he shows the team the ruins of the Triple Rashōmon gate.

"What is that ? " Sakura asked.

"It's Orochimaru's Triple Rashōmon gate. It's a Gate so powerful that it could withstand even Tailed beast blast up to that of the Six tailed beast" Jiraiya explained to Naruto.

"Is it really that powerful ? " Naruto asked him.

"That is Orochimaru's legendary defense that was well known throughout the Second Shinobi World War " Yamato answered.

"Triple Rashōmon technique requires two summoning seals to be completed. These gates serve the same function as the standard Rashōmon Gate, but with triple the defense . The red gate takes the attack head-on, the green gate reduces the power of the attack and the blue gate disperses the pressure " Jiraiya said explaining the Triple Rashōmon.

"I heard alot about it . It's the gate that helped the Legendary Sanin survive Hanzo's assault. That along with Tsuande's medical ninjustu and monstrous strength and Jiraiya's powerful Toad justus and variety of ninjutsu they were able to surrive that battle " Sai explained to the team.

"Not bad, someone has cleary done their research , so you'er the one that Root selected ? " Jiraiya said to Sai.

" Correct ! My name is Sai . It's a pleasure to meet a man of your caliber " Sai replied.

"Where's Sasuke ? We didn't come all the way here for nothing " Naruto said to the team.

"We can't find a trace of him, they fled to another hideout , it will take days if not weeks to get another lead on them " Jiraiya replied.

"Damn it, this is bullshit ! " Naruto shouted as he pounds the floor.

"We came all the way here for nothing " Sakura said as she is about to cry by Sai hands her a tisstue.

"I read a boook that it's common manners to give someone a tissue while they are crying ot sennzing " Sai said to Sakura.

"Thanks Sai " Sakura replied as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"We're not giving up here ! " Naruto siad to them.

"We would be wasting time here, at this time, we would need everyone defending the Hidden Leaf Village . We would get another break to get him as soon as i get a lead again "

"It's late, let's camp out here for the night " Yamato said to the team.

"But this place is a barren wasteland now, we can't possibly camp out here " Naruto stated.

"Everyone , back up a bit" Yamato to everyone as he does Snake, → Rat → , Ox → , Ram →and Snake hand signs "**Mokuton: Shichūka** (木遁・四柱家の術 _Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu_ ) " Yamato chanted as he generates a 3 story castle like house. " We'll be camping out here tonight " Yamato said to the team.

" I wouldn't call that camping... " Sakura said.

"It's so huge, it's like a small mansion " Naruto replied as he rushed in with Sai and Sakura. Menawhile Yamato goes for the finishing touches.

"Time to add the finishing touches " Yamato said as he places Chakra suppressing tags and an invisitbty tags.

"That should keep anyone from discovering this location for now " Jiraiya said to Yamato.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shōten<strong> (浦原商店, _Urahara Shop_ )...

Shinji comes inside of Kisuke's shop to talk to him.

"So what is Ichigo's current level of progess ? " Kisuke asked him.

"Ichigo has managed to fully obtain his Hollow powers for at least 2 minutes however his level of skill and technique really weighs him down . He was able to defeat Hiyori after a tough battle however he barely managed to get by with anything but luck like he did with Captain Kuikchi and Zarakai " Shinji answered.

"Looks like Ichigo still needs to learn more of his Bankai, if he ever has any hope of defeating a Jōunin, he'lll need much more than brute strength and luck" Kisuke replied.

"If Ichigo were to master his Bankai and Hollower powers, he can definitively be on par with the Shintachio and even myself " Shinji stated "How is your student Chad doing ? "

"Look down there and see for yourself " Kisuke replied holding the fan over his face.

Renji is in his Bankai form coming at Chad with full power. Chad dodges his Bankai attack and comes at it with a strong punch. The punch damages Renji's Bankai a bit.

"Not bad, looks like your improving your strength alot " Renji siad to him.

"I won't stop until i'm as powerful as Ichigo " Chad replied.

"I wonder what Orihime and Rukia are up to now " Renji asked Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Soul Soceity<strong>

Orihime is training Rukia to use Kidō.

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. _**Hadō #33. **Sōkatsui**** " Orihime said as she generates a blue fireball and shoots a blast hitting a lagre rock .

"Whoa, you managed to seriously improved in your Kidō in just a day after the test began " Rukia stated as she revealed that her Kidō blast easily destroyed the 10 foot deep and diameter rock however Oirhime is exhausted from using to much power.

"I did it, i did it Rukia " Orhime cheerfully shouted as she jumps up and down.

"Looks like you need to rest up " Rukia said to Orihime.

"I wonder what Uryu is up to ? " Orhime said to Rukia.

"I don't know !" Rukia answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura General Hospital<strong>

Uryu continues to train with Ryūken to regain his Quincy powers.

"Come on Uryu , you need to gather up more Reiastu to use the Quincy bow " Ryūken said to him.

"I'm still trying to form the arrow " Uryu said to him as he tries to charge up engery but the arrow explodes on impact on him.

"That was pathetic ,we been training for over 2 weeks and that's the best you can do ? " Ryūken said to him.

"I'm still trying to regain that control " Uryu said to him.

"We will continue this training until you can at least fire a decent arrow " Ryūken replied.

"Very well, " Uryu said as he manages to fire a powerful arrow that causes a large explosion in the room. Uryu passes out from the explosion

"Looks like your finally getting the hang of it " Ryūken said to Uryu

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shōten<strong> (浦原商店, _Urahara Shop_ )...

Kisuke is busying talking to Shinji about Ichigo's friends.

"Time is against us, we have no idea when the Shinobi plan to abduct Orihime from the shadows " Ksiuke said to Shinji.

"The Soul Society could only help her there for a while before the enemy plans to come after her from within " Shinji replied.

"We already got reports that the Arrancars are already ready for battle, that along with our current problems with the Shinobi only further complicates things further " Kisuke stated.

"All i know is that if Ichigo mastered his true power, we can win this entire war " Shinji replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Omake 17: <strong>Kunoichi Association Club<strong>****

Jiraiya goes to peek at women in the hot springs. He sees Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko , Ayame, Masturi ,Temari and Shizune. He goes to peek at the ladies. Kurneai in this omake isn't pregnant . Sakura is the President of the club, Shizune is the Vice President and Kurenai is the assistant vice president.

"It's good we got a break from all this action " Sakura said to the grils.

"Break, you're the only one of us women who have fought so far " Ino said to Sakura.

" Hey what about me ? I fought in a battle against that furry bear man " Temari replied.

"Oh almost forgot about that " Ino said to Temari.

"When are we we going to get fights ? " Anko asked.

"According to this script, you are scheduled at least 6 chapters from now ,Tenten you have one coming 3-4 chapters from now as well as Ino and Hinata and Kunreai you even have a fight " Sakura anwsered

"But i'm pregnant, i can't possibly fight " Kurenai said to Sakura.

"You should be happy, you were never given a real fight in the canon seires, even the fiuller arc with you as the focus didn't explore your true potential , besides your an Genjustu fighter, you don't need to get up close against them"

"That Evan Deivant guy sure does know how to use female characters alot better than the official creator " Kurenai replied.

"What about me ? " Shizune asked Sakura.

"You fight first in around 2-3 chapters from now " Sakura answered.

"I can't wait " Shizune replied.

"What about me ? " Temari said to Sakura.

"I already told you 3 chapters ago that you are not in this arc in terms of fighting " Sakura answered.

"That's bullshit ! Kurenai gets a fight but not me" Temari replied.

Meanwhile Jiraiya is looking at them with a telescope

"What a fine set of ladies there " Jiraiya said to himself.

Naruto goes to stop him.

"No prevy sage don't do it " Naruto said blocking his view.

"Naruto don't interfre in my research " Jiraiya replied pushing him out the way.

"I had a nightmare of these girls killing me, besides Tsuande almost killed you for looking at these women " Naruto shouted at him but Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up Naruto, are you trying to expose us ?" Jiraiya shouted.

"You're such a pervert prvey sage " Naruto said to him.

"I'm not a pervert Naruto, i'm a super pervert remember that " Jiraiya replied.

"How can you openly admit that ? " Naruto shouted at him.

"It's the way i am " Jiraiya said to him "Besides Tsunade isn't here right ? I don't have to worry about her killing us " Jiraiya stated to Naruto but Tsunade appears behind both of them.

"Peeking at the hot springs again Jiraiya ?" Tsunade said to them in a threatening tone.

"No , no , no, you got it all wrong i was just .. " Jiraiya said trying to explaining his actions but Tsunade is already in the air and destroys the 30 foot tower they were standing on and they fall into women's section of the hot springs. Naruto and Jiraiya get out of the water.

"We survived? " Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"No your hell has only begun " Tsunade replied as Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko , Ayame, Masturi ,Temari and Shizune surround them .

"NARUTO !" Sakura shouted as all the girls comes at them.

"Alright girls let's rip them apart " Tsunade shouted as they all attack them with their towels on.

"Forgive me, Sakura !" Naruto shouted.

"Please show us some mercy " Jiraiya shouted as they all attack him.

All the women jump Naruto and Jiraiya.

**(A/N: Ichigo has managed to pass his test with Hiyori and managed to surpass her level of power and fully master the duration of his hollow powers, Team Kakashi failed to capture Orochimaru and Sasuke and Temari and Shikamaru are now in a realtionship. **what is bound to happen next? ******Review, Fave and Subscribe.** **)**


	22. The Boy Genius and the Noble prince

**Bleach Shipp****ūden ****21 : The Boy Genius and the Noble prince , probing the past**

**(A/N: Warning: Lemon scenes around the middle with Byakuya x Hisana,)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force building<strong>

8:00 P.M. Inoichi and Ibiki come with Tsunade and Kurenai with Hitsugaya and Byakuya binded to the machines.

"Okay guys , let me take care of this " Tsunade said as she uses a needle containing the serum to undo Unohana's mental block while using her left palm to destroy the seal within with a Genjustu..

"What was that ? " Ibiki asked.

"It's a serum i developed several hours ago to counter the Medical justu placed into them that restricted the Prosencephalon structure of the brain that influences all five senses and thought process . That seal acts as a mental block to prevent mental probing " Tsunade said explaining the seal in their brains as she uses it on Byakuya.

"That was a very high level justu they did " Kurenai said to Tsuande.

"Kurneai, this is the last thing i'll request from you before your hitaus. Use the Genjustu " Tsunade said ti Kurenai.

"On it " Kurenai replied as she does Dog → ,Snake →, Ox →, Bird → and Tiger handseals "**Time Reversal Justu** (時逆の術_ Jigyaku no Jutsu_ ) " Kurneai said as she puts her hands on Byakuya and Hitsugaya "I set their thoughts to where they first joined the Soul Society's Gotei 13 , hopefully we can get some secrets about the location fo the Gotei 13 " Kurenai said to the team.

"Thank you Kurenai for your help, it's ashame you are going to be gone for 2 months " Inoichi said to her.

"You were a great help with your Genjustu back at your days with the ANBU " Ibiki repiled.

"Everyone put your hands on the Mind Reading Amplification Machine " Tusnade demanded as everyone including herself puts there hands on the machine. Kunreai puts her hand on Byakuya's head and Inoichi puts his hand on Hitsugaya's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Hitsugaya's head.<strong>

**50 years ago **

**Hitsugaya's pov**

I was a young boy living within the province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai. A small village 1 mile west of the Seireitei. A gate guarded by the legendary gatekeeper Jidanbō Ikkanzaka who guarded the Seireitei for the 250 years in a row. While i grew up in a upper middle class neighborhood , my life was far from happy.

I never knew my mother and father. They died a long time before i can even see them. I was raised by my grandmother Yuki Hitsugaya. My father was the Captain of Squad 10 for over 100 years and was part of the lower noble family the Hitsugaya clan. A terrible tragdey occurred one day that wiped them all out. Me and my grandmother were the only survivors. I was only a mere infant at 20 years old when this happened.. The Gotei 13 believed an army of hollows led by a Vasto lorde was responsible for the death of the clan.

During my childhood i was looked down by the kids there. The kids were afraid of me for an unknown reason. I have never done anything to them. Was it my sliver hair.

March 3, 1951 A.D 12:00 P.M . i found myself surrounded by 12 kids who where carrying sticks, rocks and kendo sticks.

"Hey we don't like brats like you here " one kid shouted at me.

"Get him " said the other child as they all beat me up with there sticks and stone breaking my leg bones.

"Die you demon child , die like the Hollow you are " said one of the brats as he goes to smash my skull but then a young girl appeared in front of me wearing a red robe with her black hair in pigtails tied at the base of her neck appears in front of me wielding a Kendo stick. She was 20 years older than myself in appearance and had brown eyes.

"Leave him alone " she shouted as she is surrounded by the kids.

"You think you can beat us, you bitch " one of the guys said as they try to hit her with a club but she effortlessly took them out with a single swing of her kendo stick, she was able to easily defeat all the kids around me.

"You saved me, who are you ? " i asked her.

"Momo Hinamori , nice to meet you uh... " she answered.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya " i replied.

"What's with those robes of yours ? " i asked her.

"I'm a Shinō Academy student, this is the outfit that all girls in my age group wear , it was my first day in the Shinō Academy " she said.

"What are you doing out here? "

"It's lunchtime, we in the Shinō Academy can have lunch within the school or go out to a fast food restaurant our home to eat lunch. Given my house is just a mile from the Seireitei , i can run in and out and not be late " she said to me.

" I see it was nice meeting you " i said to her.

March 3, 1951 A.D was the first day that i met Momo. She lived right next to my house and was recently attending the Shino academy after completely the 4th grade within the Runokgai elementary school. Later on that day me and Momo were eating watermelons sitting on the front porch of the house.

"These are some good melons right ? " Momo asked me.

"I keep telling you quit calling me Little Toshrio !" i told her.

"I'll call you by your last name when you go to the same school as me " she said to me.

"Don't mess around with me ! Why should i go there ? " i said to her.

"Because you can become strong enough to fight those bullies " she replied.

The next day during the spring afternoon. Momo came to me to tell me about how she saw Captain Aizen .

"I wished you could of seen him Little Toshrio. His Reiastu was different from anything i ever felt in my life. Hey it feels like your not even listening to me " she said while i was busying eating a large stack of watermelons.

"I told you quit calling me Little Toshiro " i replied as i spat watermelon seeds at her "Why do you always have to come to my home on your day off anyways ? If that school is so great, maybe you should just stay there" i said to her.

**44 Years ago**

Momo was now an unseated officer within the 5th division after completing the 6th year Shino academy. She worked hard to obtain her rank.

"I come home to visit you little Toshrio" Momo replied.

"I don't remember asking you to " i said to her as i chow down on my watermelon.

"I know one thing for sure , someday i would be in squad 5 alongside Captain Aizen " Momo said to me.

"So, i don't care " i replied back to her.

"Come on, i'm really serious " she said to me.

"Hey Shiro Chan, i was just promoted to an unseated officer " Momo said to me.

"Congratulations " i said to her.

"Look at this Little Whitey, this is the Shihakushō Shinigami wear when they become part of the Gotei 13 " she said happily hugging the Shihakushō. This is great, I'm now in captain Aizen's squad now " she said hugging me.

"That's pretty cool and all but hopefully you would still come by to hang out with me once in a while " i said to her.

"One day i would become Aizen's Lieutenant and serve under him " Momo said to me.

"You would need to be very powerful, those Lieutenants are like powerplants. I heard only those born in noble families could ever hope to be a Lieutenant " i stated to her.

"Then i would train tirelessly to make sure that i would become a Lieutenant. Not just for Aizen but to protect those who are precious to me " she said to me.

"You really seem to care about being in the division . Why do you care for Aizen so much ? " i asked her.

"Because i owe him my life . 6 years ago when i was still in the academy. He saved my life from a bunch of Adjuchas class hollows, hollows powerful enough to contend with a Lieutenant. He save me and my best friends from the academy. I want to payback my debt to him by serving under him and protecting the peace of the Soul Society " Momo explained to me.

"I wish you luck on that " i said to her as i hugged her. I realized at that when she began her life goal. She trained countless times day and night trying to home her skills while i remained a little brat for a while. While Momo had been in the Shinigami Academy for 6 years, i notice how i haven't grown an inch. I noticed that Hinamori's hair grew longer and she visited less often, seemingly having a goal in her life now.

**25 Years ago **

I was now 105 years old and have grown several inches shorter. Momo was now a 10th seat of Squad 5 and she was advancing in her Shnigmai training.

"I have just been promoted to 10th seat officer

"How about some jelly beans and watermelon for later on ?" Momo asked me.

"Fine then " i replied as i rushed to get her jellybeans . I ran into my grandmother to see him.

"Hey Toshrio " Yuki said to me as i hugged her.

"Can i get some jellybeans and watermelon for Momo's promotion to the Gotei 13 ?" i asked her.

"Sure thing Toshiro " my grandmother replied as she hands me the money.

"Thanks grandma, i'll go buy the jelly beans " i said to her as i head out to get the stuff for Momo. Grandma was growing thin. I have been having strange dreams about an ice dragon which files around me and it tries to say something to me but i couldn't hear it at all. I spent most of the money on the watermelons for me and Momo and was only left three Kan in change after getting the large bag of jellybeans.

"Here's your change now get the fuck out of here you brat " said the clerk. I turned around only to be hit by possibly the biggest boobs i ever saw. She knocked me into the corner with her knockers. She was a young woman around her early 200's with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth and wearing a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulder as well as her black robe carrying a sword on her back.

"Hey you! You shouldn't treat customers like that, especially if their little children! Are you trying to rip him off because he's a kid ? I never knew how rude people were at this store " the young woman shouted at the clerk.

"No !" said the guy then the young woman grabs me by my green kinmomo and shouts at me.

"How long are you going to just sit there and cry ? Man up and speak your mind " she shouted at me.

"And just who's fault is it ? ! Besides i'm not crying !Lemme go" I said let go i shouted at the woman. The i slapped her wrist to release her grip on me and i ran out of the store to give Momo her beans and melons.

Later on , me and Momo ate melons within the sunset.

"This is just like old times Little Toshrio " Momo said to me.

"I'm not Little Toshrio " i replied to her. "I see, you're closer to him that ever. Still what do you see in him ? "

"He's handsome, dreamy , smart and kindhearted . I think i might be in love with him " she said to me.

" You're only 125 years old ! He's over 4 times your age, you need to be much older to get a guy like him and by the time you reach legal age, he would most likely be balding and wrinkly " i told her.

"You're still just a kid Little Toshiro ! You wouldn't understand at all " she replied mocking me.

"Stop calling me little Toshiro " i shouted at her.

Later that night i had a vivid dream of a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. This dream is markedly different from the previous ones, where i had only experienced sensations but nothing substantial to what the meaning might be. This time, however, the reason behind the dreams not only materializes.

"What are you ? ! " I said to the ice dragon.

"Child , you are... " he said to me but the winds were so intense that i could barely hear him.

"What was that? !" i asked him as the winds overwhelming me .

" My name is.. " he said as he tries to tell me his name but i could not hear him, however, as his voice is muffled by strong winds. I then woke up in a cold sweat. Right in front of me was that woman i met back at the shop.

"Hey ! " she said to me.

"You're from this afternoon ! " i replied.

"Hide your Reiastu when you're sleeping. Your grandma looks cold " she said to me as i see my own grandmother frozen nearly to death.

"Granny " i said shocked to see her frozen.

"Kid, you should become a Shinigmai. Powerful children like you have to learn how control their own abilities. Otherwise you might end up killing your grandma with it before long " the woman told me.

"What are you- ? " i shouted at her but is cut off midsentence .

"You can hear a voice can't you ? " she told me as i realized i had special powers.

The next day i told my grandmother that i was going to the Shino Academy.

"I'm leaving to the Academy " i told her.

"Why? do you wish to be a Soul Reaper ? " she asked me.

"I have a hidden power than i can't control , it's the reasons why you were frozen yesterday " i explained to her.

"I see i wish you the best of luck Hitsugaya " she replied. Much to my surprise, she was happy for me.

"Thank you granny" I said to her as i hugged her.

"I've always felt that you held everything in because you didn't want to leave me, but doing so was only hurting you and in turn seeing you that way, hurts me" my grandma said to me.

"Once i come back, i would be able to control my power " i said to her as i left to follow my own path with my grandmother's blessing.

I walked into the academy the following day. The first test that i took was the written test. I studied rigorously as i aced the test with another 100%.

"Excellent job Hitsugaya, you got the best test scores in the academy " the teacher said in the academy.

"Thanks teacher " i replied as i took the test .

Then there were my Kidō scores. I managed to ace them with ease. All the normal academy students needed incantation for Hadō #31. Shakkahō . I was able to easily destroy the target from a 200 yard distance with my first try.

"That's a good shot Hitsugaya , you pass once again " he said to me once again.

"Thanks" i said to the instructor as i aced the test.

However regardless of how powerful i have become within a month, i felt alone and not many people wanted to be my friend. Then i met a tall Shinigami with long, black hair tied into a bun at the back and bangs hanging over the right side of his face with violet eyes.

"You must be Toshiro Hitsugaya. The boy genius everyone has been talking about " he said to me.

"Who are you ? " i asked him.

"My name is Sōjirō Kusaka , pleasure to met you . I'm going to become a Soul Reaper one day to serve the Soul Society "

"That's a coincidence because one day i plan to be a Soul Reaper too " i replied to him.

"How old are you ? " he asked me.

"105 years old " i told him.

"Boy no wonder you are so talked about, most students average between 120 to 140 year olds. It's me and i'm around 156 years old , i been here for 3 years and yet you can keep up with me despite you being here for your first year " he said to me

Kusaka's aptitude for the Shinigami arts was considerably high. During my time in the academy, he was able to keep close with me in both written and performance tests. He was my second closet friend aside from Momo. The two were friends and rivals, often competing in school work and practicing together to better themselves.

**24 years ago **

I was able to obtain my Shikai and came close to mastering it's full power while still in the Academy. Both me and Kusaka managed to not only obtain Shikai which pit our power levels at the level of a Lieutenant we have the same Zanpakutō spirits.

"Whoa what a coincidence , we have the same level of power " he said to me.

"Indeed we do " i replied as Kusaka was overjoyed to know that both of us had exactly the same powers and our friendship deepened as a result

We then got reports of one of the patrolling forces of squad 5 was attacked by Hollows. The attack was happening right outside the cave me and Kusaka were training in without Shikai.

We rushed their as fast as possible to see that Momo, Renji and Izuru were attacked by Gilians. Renji was the Squads 7th seat , Izuru was the 8th seat and Momo was 10th seat of that Squad.

"Take this " Renji shouted as he tries to cut the massive 100 foot menos with his Zanpakutō but he was barely able to cut the monster and was kicked away by the monstrous hollow. Renji is about to get stomped on by the Menos but Momo saved him.

"**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** " Momo shouted as she fires a powerful blast of Kidō at the Menos but it barley starched the surface of his face.

"Damn it's no use, that thing killed 30 of our unseated officers within the area " Izuru said to Renji.

"We need to combine a strong enough strike " Izuru said as Renji and him prepared to come at him with their full power. Izuru surrounds himself with blue Reiastu and Renji surrounded himself with Red Reiastu.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō " ****Momo chanted as she fired a powerful blast to atack the Menos grande. a spitsecond before the blast hits the face. Renji and Izuru come at it from the sides of the Menos head and uses their strongest attacks on it.

"******************Nadegiri** **#6 ****************Suikawari** (西瓜割, _"Watermelon Splitting"_) " both of them shouted as they manage to combine the power of Momo's Kidō and there powerful Zanjustu style to cut through the forehead of the Menos and then jump out the way for Momo's blast to hit through the wound killing the Menos Grande. Renji , Izuru and Momo are severely exhuasted from killing their first Menos .

"That took care of it " Renji said out of breath.

Suddenly the skies crack and then 20 Menos appear around Renji, Izuru and Momo.

"More Menos , no this is bad, this is just like what happened 26 years ago " Izuru shouted as he is surronded by them.

"Dam it , is this really the end ? " Momo said as one of them chagres up a cero but i rushed using Shunpo and deflecting the blast back at the Hollow with my sealed sword killing him.

"Little Toshiro ! How did you ... ? " Momo said shocked to see me.

"Don't worry we would protect you guys " Kusaka said to them.

"**Reign over the Frosted Heavens** **Hyōrinmaru** " we both said as we both released our Shikai at the same time .The release darkens the skies around us within a 200 foot radius

"Impossible, they managed to achieve Shikai while still in the academy . That's never heard of " Izuru said shocked to see this.

"Only a 3rd seat or a Lieutenant could obtain Shikai and that's with over 10 years of experience . Not since the late Kaien Shiba has anyone from the Acedamey ever learned Shikai much less mastered it " Renji said amazed at what he saw.

"Not to mention they have the same Shikai " Momo mentioned.

"We came here to help you guys out ! " i said to them.

I dashed towards one of them and uses a clean sweeping slash to decapitate one of them with my Shikai. Kusaka comes at the Menos with a powerful slash.

"**********Nadegiri #`12 Senmai Oroshi **********(千枚卸_1,000 sheets of paper wholesale_)" he said as he moves so fast shredding the menos into pieces. A menos came from behind to attack me

"**Mōda # 12 Agitowari** (顎割, _jaw splitting_) " i said as i used a single sword attack that cuts an Menos in half from the jaw down the length of the body killing it instantly. We both then release our Ice dragons at then . I froze the remaining 7 Menos in the area while Kusaka killed off 8 Menos at the side with his ice dragon. We both drew back our swords to see an impressed Momo.

"I can't believe you did it Toshiro " Momo said to me impressed at what she saw.

"It was nothing " i replied back at her.

Later that same day, i took him to my house to hang with Momo.

"So this is your place ? " Kusaka said to me.

"Yes it is " i answered.

We remembered having the first dinner together in the family with Momo being like the sister i never have and Kusaka who was like the older brother i never had.

"Hopefully we can have more of these family gatherings more often Toshiro " Kusaka said to me.

"We can be great friends together " i replied to him

"We need to hang out more with each other Little Toshiro " Momo said to me

"Hahaha, that was funny, your nickname is Little Toshiro " Kusaka said laughing at me.

"Shut up you guys " i yelled at him.

Suddenly several members of the stealth division came into our house and dragged me and Kusaka away. We were then token to Central 46.

" It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutō. They must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed. The council has decided that you two shall duel over the Zanpakutō. It's is the only way to determine the rightful master " the Central 46 demanded.

"Your saying that the only way to solve this is to fight to the death?" i said shocked at what i heard.

"It is the councils decision " said a male member.

"To see who is deserving " the female member said to us.

"If keeping my Zanpakutō means killing my friend, i rather surrender Hyōrinmaru " i shouted at them but to no avail.

"That's not an option " they all said to us.

"Why can't we wield the same Zanpakutōs ? " i asked them.

"It is of scarred law. You must fight " they replied.

Then came the hardest part of my life. Having to fight the best friend who was like a brother to me all because of the cruel merciless law.

"Hitsugaya , Hyōrinmaru shall belong to me " he said as he drew out his sword.

" Kusaka no !" i shouted as he came at me with his Shikai, I drew my sword out to fight him. We clashed with powerful Reiastu as i was able to overpower him but barely. I was lucky to be uninjured, while Kusaka was covered in ice. Then numerous special forces members appeared and restrained me while surrounding Kusaka.

"Hey why are you interfering, it's not over yet ? " Kusaka said as they plan to kill him.

"The council has reached their decision that Toshiro Hitsugaya shall be the one master of Hyōrinmaru " the operate said to him.

"It's not over yet , he didn't won yet. This sword is mine, i'm the rightful master of Hyōrinmaru. Just give me one more chance " Kusaka shouted but his cries felt on deaf ears as several of them stabbed Kusaka in the gut to weaken him

"Kusaka " i shouted as i struggled to break free from the grip of the special forces.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why must i die ? Why " he said but before i can say anything to him. His right side of his face was cut open and his brain mater was all over his white robe as well as his right eyeball as he rapidly bled out in front of my eyes. " I dedicated my whole life to the Soul Society " he said to me as his Zanpakutō dissolved, and he falls to the ground dead in seconds.

"KUSAKA!" i shouted as he died in front of me.

Kusaka execution was kept secret and his academy records were destroyed afterwards. Almost no one in Soul Society knew of his existence. I was told never to speak about the event or they would throw me in Jail, the death was made to see as if he was killed by a pack of Adjuchas class hollows, i didn't even tell Momo about the truth. I spent over a year in sheer depression over the death of him and i had a secret hatred for the Soul Society's cruel actions towards their own Shinimgai who fought hard to protect them. I stopped going to the academy for a while after the death of my friend.

** 23 years ago **

I met one of the Legendary Shinatchio Captain Ukitake who came to me to talk with me.

"You're the child genius i heard about " Ukitake said to me.

"I have no interest of becoming a Shinigami after what they did to Kusaka" i said to them.

"I heard about that injustice, it was appalling what they did to him " he said to me.

"I don't know what to do know " i told him.

"You have power and potential that could one day rival that of our Captain Commander Yamamoto. IF you become this strong, you can one day hope to change the law of the land and make this word a more safe and just place " Ukitake said to me.

"What can the Captain commander do ? " i asked him.

"He can make chages into the laws. If your Captain Commnader, you can gather enough votes to help ammend or repeal laws " Ukitake stated to me.

"I read that once a decision has been made by the Central 46, it is never overturned " i replied.

"That's because the Captain Commander while a well meaning man is living in the past. These laws that exist in Central 46 have no place in the modern society. I have trained for years to one day become Captain Commander once the old man retires however i came down with a horrible illness that has greatly limited my own power , you remind me of myself when i was younger . You have the same ambitions as me and one day, you would make a great Captain Commander Toshiro " he said to me.

"So that's how things must be dealt with huh, very well in that case, i would become the Captain Commander one of these days and make sure that the Soul Society is changes with the times " i replied.

It was thanks to Ukitakes inspiring words that i regained my focus and i strived to be on top again. I returned after a year hiatus and finished the reaming course within the a month , serving over a year in the graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of my classes.

**22 years ago**

I finally graduated from the Shingimai academy after coming out a hiatus lasting a year. I was promoted almost immediately to Lieutenant given i had the highest test scores in the academy and has managed to obtain Shikai as well which not even the last child genius Gin Ichimaru was capable of doing while still in the academy. I was now Lieutenant of Squad 13. The first in that squad for 16 years since the death of Kaien Shiba.

I attended my first Lieutenant's meeting when i met that same woman who i remembered 3 years ago. The other Vice Captains there was Chōjirō Sasakibe who was lieutenant for 78 years , Marechiyo Ōmaeda who was embarrassing the name of the 2nd division as their lieutenant for 53 years and never went through the academy because his family bribed Central 46 , Chikane Iba who was elderly and considering retirement after being there in the Gotei 13 for over 200 years while being a lieutenant for over 100 years, Isane Kotetsu who became lieutenant 10 years ago , Ginjirō Shirogane who has been lieutenant for 23 years, Nemu Kurotsuchi who has been lieutenant for 53 years, Jin'emon Kotsubaki who has remained lieutenant for over 80 years even after his former captain died and been in the Gotei 13 for 200 years as well, Nanao Ise who recently became lieutenant 3 years ago along with Rangiku , Shūhei Hisagi who became lieutenant 5 years ago, and there was Yachiru Kusajishi who defeated previous lieutenant Maki Ichinose and demoted him to 4th seat and was recently promoted the same time i was. Squad 5's lieutenant was nowhere to be found at the conference.

"It's you, your Toshiro Hitsugaya. I remember you back when you were smaller, you sure have grown a bit since then but your still a kid " she said to me.

"I'm not a Kid " i replied to her. " By the way i never got your name " i asked her.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, i have been Lieutenant of squad 10 for 5 years already " she said to me.

"I heard alot about you, my name is , Jin'emon Kotsubaki, Lieutenant of squad 7" said one of the lieutenants who had black hair tied up in a ponytail with bushy black eyebrows and a black beard with a scar runs along the left side of his face, from his forehead, through his eye to his cheek.

"My name is Chikane Iba , i have been here over 100 years now in the 3rd division " an eldery woman stated to me. She had grey eyes and thin eyebrows and gray hair and several wrinkles due to her advanced age.

"So your the child genius that everyone has been talking about lately. My name is Ginjirō Shirogane, Lieutenant of Squad 6 " said a middle aged man with glasses who was showing signs of balding.

"My name is Shūhei Hisagi, it's an honor to meet a Lieutenant of your stature. I'm Squad 9's Lieutenant " Hisgai stated.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi , Lieutenant of squad 12 " Nemu timidity stated her name.

"I'm the number one Lieutenant of the Soul Society , Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda " Omeada shouted exposing his stupidity but he's hit down by Nanao.,

"Number one my ass, you have the worst scores of any academy student and your record as a Vice Captain is a joke " Nanao shouted at him " Sorry about that Toshiro, i'm Nanao Isle Lieutenant of Squad 8 "

"Hey..ummm my name is Isane Kotestu, the Lieutenant of Squad 4 " she said humbly.

"Lieutenant of Squad 1 , Chōjirō Sasakibe nice to meet a talent of your caliber " Sasabike said to him.

After the long meeting, i got to know everyone in the Gotei 13. I then met Momo who was surprised to see me in the Gotei 13 already.

"Toshiro , you're a lieutenant now ? " she said to me shocked to see my badge.

"Yeah , didn't you heard the news ? " i asked her.

"I'm only a 5th seat now " she answered.

"That makes me your superior now " i said to her feeling on her hair.

"It's not fair I'll Whitey , how did you become so strong in such a short time. I busted my ass for 27 years just to reach junior seated officer level whereas you waltzed in and took the Soul Society by storm " she said .

"Some are born more talented than others, what can i say " i replied to her.

"How were you able to learn your Shikai ?" Momo asked me.

" I was just lucky, i saw Hyōrinmaru in my dreams and the only reason i joined was to avoid killing my grandmother with my spiritual power. I also did it to protect you.

"The original reason i joined here was to protect you but it seems you have managed to learn how to protect yourself . I'm proud of you Toshiro and i want you to help me get stronger " she said to me.

"Fine then but for now on you have to call me Hitsugaya-kun. You promised me one day that you would call me by my last name if i was ever to be above you " i said to her hugging her.

**18 Years ago**

I finished my Bankai training which i have did for 4 years straight . It was a lagre cave when i first released my Bankai. I was busy talking to my Zanpakutō spirit Hyōrinmaru.

"Young Shinimgai, you have proven yourself worthy of wielding me . You have reached the Final stage of your Zanpakutō now unleash the power " Hyōrinmaru said to me .

"Very well then " i replied as i squat down and point my sword in the air releasing a powerful gust of wind "**Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** " i chanted as a blast of wind freezes everything in the air and around the cave. Ukitake then walks in to see me in Bankai form.

"I see, you finally learned Bankai " he said to me .

"Yes i have , i guess this is where we part ways then " Hitsugaya replied.

"I'll miss you in my squad Hitsugaya. You were like the son i never had " he said to me as he hugged me.

"When shall i take the Captain proficiency test ? " i asked him.

"Tomorrow, this is a historical moment everyone has to see, you're going to be the youngest captain ever in the Soul Society " Ukitake replied as he rushed out in joy.

The following night i visited my Grandmother and told her and Momo the good news.

"Grandma , i'm going to be promoted to captain tomorrow " i said to her.

"I see, your father would be so proud of you if he was still alive " Grandma Yuki replied.

"That's a coincidence, i'm going to become the lieutenant of Captain Aizen's squad " Momo said happily

"It's too bad i can't be your captain Momo, i wish i can but the only available spot is Squad 10. Ever since Isshin betrayed the Soul Society, that coward made it seemed that he cared for his squad but in reality he was a traitor" i said to them.

"Good luck Hitsugaya " my grandma replied.

Later that night Momo asked me for a sparring match with her Shikai against my Shikai. I have been training her in mastering Shikai and using Kidō for the last 4 years. We trained outside in a field.

"Let's see what you got Toshiro kun " Momo said to me.

"After you Momo " i replied back at her.

"**Snap **Tobiume** **(飛梅, _"Flying Plum Tree"_) " Momo chanted as her sword transforms and launches a fireball towards me. I shot an ice dragon towards her fireball to counter the attack transforming into my Shikai, creating a lagre exploison and canceling each other out engulfing the area in steam.

"Not bad, that blast packed quite a large punch " i said to her .

"You used your Shikai without calling out it's name. Have you really learned Bankai ? " she asked me.

"Yep, though i still need control of it " i replied to her as i walked away from the battlefield.

The next day was the Captains Proficiency test. All the current captains were in attendance to see me past the test.

"Toshrio Hitsugaya, we have came here because we know you have requested to take the Captains exam at such a young age " Yamamoto said to me.

"You are the youngest in Soul Society history to qualify for such a test " Ukitake said to me.

"We heard alot of good thins about you Hitsugaya " Shunshi stated.'

" The captain's exam is a measure of several things, Shunpo Mastery, Bankai , Kidō Mastery, and Physical strength meaning you'll have to be able to contend with a Vice-captain wielding Shikai and beat them with only your sealed Zanpakutō, Kidō and Shunpo. The vice-captain is of your choice." Yamamoto said to me.

"Very well then , i accept these conditions " i replied as i go into the first test. The first test takes place within a open filed where they set up targets.

" First test , Shunpo exam " Yamamoto said as he sets up 20 dummies with paintball guns resembling real world M-16 guns to test the reaction speed of Hitsugaya.

"To pass this test, you must be at least supersonic level speed " Soifon said to me.

"Each target has been placed 550 meters from each other , your job is to cut all of them down with Shunpo" Unohana said to me.

"Very well then " i replied as i use Shunpo to move at 3,110 feet/sec ( 2,120 MPH ). I manage to easily cut the bullets in half without getting any paint on me and took out the dummies with powerful sword strikes that cut them perfectly in half.

"Impressive, he moved so fluid and gracefully " Soifon said commenting my Shunpo skills.

"Very impressive Captain Hitsugaya, time for the second test . Let's see your Bankai control " Yamamoto said to me.

"Very well then **Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** " i chanted as a blast of wind freezes everything in the air and around the cave. Ukitake then walks in to see me in Bankai form.

" His Bankai is perfectly controlled and very impressive especially given this is his second time he used it " Ukitake stated.

"What an immense power " Mayuri stated looking at my Bankai form.

"He's really living up to his name " Gin said smiling at me.

I was then token to a stadium where i would fight the Vice Captain of my Choice, i chosen Rangiku for the third test.

"Let's see how strong you are without your Shikai or Bankai " Rangiku said to me.

"I won't go easy on you " i said to to her.

Me and Rangiku engage in a long fight between each other. She was a difficult opponent to fight with a sealed sword especially given her Shikai is an area effect attack. Had not for a high level binding spell combined with a powerful Zanjustu attack, i would of lost the fight.

"Boy , you really live up to the title Captain " Rangiku said to me.

"Thanks " i replied as i prepared for the final test.

" Now for the final Test ! Kidō test " Yamamoto said to Hitsugaya.

"You must pull off at least a Hadō and Bakudō around the 50's level without Incanation and hit the tragets from " Unohana said to me.

20 ballistic gel targets are set up for me to attack with Kidō .

"**Bakudō #63. **Sajo Sabaku**** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) " chanted as i easily bind down 5 tragets with the powerful Kidō.

"Not bad , he managed to hit the targets with amazing ease and accuracy " Aizen said as he watched on.

"**Hadō #63. **Raikōhō**** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear_) " i chanted as i fired a massive concentrated strike of lightning desotrying 2 moving targets with one blast. "**Hadō #**** 80. Hyakuwa Hikarikiba Oreijingu **_( _百は光牙をレイジング _Hundred Raging Light Fangs) " _i chanted as i generated circle of energy from my right hand , before firing Hundreds of green light blasts then finshes with a large blast destroying all the remaining tragets.

"He hit all the targets with such high level Kidō while having enough control to avoid destroying the surroundings " Byakuya said impressed at my work.

"Very impressive , you managed to use high level Kidō without incantation , now it's time to see how far you can go with incantation. " Yamamoto stated tom me.

"I'm about to do one better " i said as i go to set up a barrier around the field "**Bakudō **# **92 . Kūkan shīrudo**(空間シールド _Spatial shielding_ ) " i chanted as i created a barrier around the training field and go outside the barrier. Then i do hand signs and create a trigram around the floor .

Yamamoto and Unohana looked slightly uncomfortable as i attempt to pull off the Kidō.

"What is it Sensei?" Ukitake asked him.

"He's using _that_ Kidō " Unohana replied.

"In my entire lifetime i've only seen this technique twice performed by a captain during the test . One of the captains was one from many years past and was also the captain of Squad 10 and the other was Tessai Tsukabishi. , the former Grand Kidō Chief. It's a very dangerous technique. I don't know what that boy thinks he's doing, but if this technique fails he may not survive and in addition might destroy the stadium." Yamamoto stated explaining the technique.

"We got to stop him, that's a forbidden Kidō " Soifon said to him.

"Actually Soifon, it's only illegal in battle. In the test, it can be used to measure the level of skill of the user " Shunsui said to her

"Wait what?" Aizen seemed surprised.

"He's about to perform the 99th Hadō" Gin said interested at my Kidō spell.

"That's insanity! At so young he's attempting a technique so great. Where did he get the idea that he could pull this off!" Ukitake asked and then coughed.

"It's amazing how foolish this kid is " Sajin said to Mayuri.

"Not even me, a highly skilled Kido master could pull this off " Mayuri replied.

"That kid is going to end up killing himself " Kenpachi said watching.

"A Kidō of that level is absolute madness " Tōusen said shocked that i was doing it.

I then leaped 200 feet in the air above the stadium and charges up my Reiastu and prepare to fire it from the standing position up in the air " _Mighty power of god, lay down thay judgement, I call upon thee in the night skies to unleash Hellfire on thay land. Come forth Divine punishment from the cosmic gods , bring divine rapture and thay Apocalypse to the sinners _**Hadō #**** 99 . Kami Ryūsei**(神流星 _Divine Meteor_)" i chanted as the sky tore open and a large meteor 10 feet in diameter crashes into the training ground and creates a masive explosion that is concealed in the barrier preventing the blast from destroying the stadium and killing everyone there.

"He did it, he preformed the blast perfectly . Perfect precision, perfect execution, perfect execution, and it was at full power " Aizen said shocked at the good job i did .

"It seems he has exceeded all our expcations " Ukitake said as he was awed by my display of power.

"This kid really has alot of potential in the Gotei 13 " Aizen said intrigued.

"So my new captain is a kid with that much power? " Rangiku stated as she was dumbfounded at what she saw.

" I can't believe that such an inexperienced Shinigami is capable of becoming a captain on his first try ,Toshiro Hitsugaya you have passed " Yamamoto said to me as i was now admitted as the Gotei 13 Captain of Squad 10. I became the youngest of the captains within the Gotei 13 in the entire history of Soul Society and developed Bankai within 4 years instated of the 10 years needed to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the building<strong>

The ANBU teams failed to recover anything of use from Hitsugaya. they are within Hitsugaya's brain

"Did you find anything out anything , Tonbo ? " Inochi asked him.

"Not yet... nothing promising that is linked to the secrets of the Soul Society " Tonbo replied.

"This information is useless , we barely got anything that can help us find the location of the Soul Soicety " Ibiki said to Inoichi .

"Inoichi, you cease to amaze me ! You can read half this guy's day in a mere 30 seconds.. not even i could pull that off " Kurenai said to him.

"I should expect a child to not know anything, let's try the older man " Inoichi said as he puts his hand on Byakuya now.

"How long has it been since we been at the machines ?" one of the grunts asked.

"We been here for 3 hours already " Tsunade answered.

"Let's do this again " Inoichi as they probe into Byakuya's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Byakuya's head<strong>

I was born into the Kuchiki family, one of the four noble families in the year 1761 AD on January 31 . I grew up in the Kuchiki mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society. My mother was Guren Kuchiki who was originally Guren Kasumiōji from the Kasumiōji clan. A high-ranking noble family that is just below the four great noble families in status. My father, Sōjun Kuchiki was the 3rd seat of the 6th Division under his father.

**160 years ago**

1841 AD . My father was just recently promoted to Lieutenant of Squad 6 under my grandfather. He was originally the third seat of the squad for 50 years. I began to see him less and less as his job became more difficult with his increased rank.

"Father you are home ? Will you stay here with me and mom " i asked him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Byakuya, tomorrow we would spend the day together " he answered as he give me my seaweed ambassador pillow. "I have a very important mission to do right now " he told me.

"What is the mission ? " he asked me.

"I have to help your grandfather. But we would both be back home very soon , you'll see! " he said to me.

"The whole day ? And you promise that ?" i asked him.

"Yes, this i promise you son " he replied to me.

"Alright ! I want to go for a walk with you ! " i said to him.

"Okay i'll keep that in mind ! " dad stated to me.

The next day i walked with my grandfather and father around a high class noble park within the Seireitei. My grandfather and father were with my mother.

"It's a good day for a picnic for your promotion my son " my grandfather said to my father.

"It's a good day to be alive right now " my father replied.

"You're one step closer to taking my place as the Captain of my squad and head of the Kuchiki clan " my grandfather said to my father.

"Yes and one day our son would take my husbands place in the clan " my mother said to them.

I finished drawing the picture of my family together in the park while they were talking with each other.

"Hey look guys, i drew a picture for you guys " i said to them.

"Let me see it " my mother said as she shows me the picture.

"Very good, you quite the artist you age my son " he said to me.

" With this picture, we would be together even when your on your mission " i said to him,

"That's very touchy Byakuya " my grandfather replied.

"I want to be as strong as you one day " i said to him.

"One of these days, you can be stronger than all of us but you would need gray hair like first" my grandfather replied with a joke.

**111 Years ago**

It was the first year i joined the **Shinōreijutsuin** (精神的な芸術アカデミー, _Spiritual Arts Academy_) at the age of 129 years old . Along the people in my class was Gin Ichimaru who was as old as i was, Rangiku Matsumoto. I was highly popular within the academy given i was from the four great noble houses. I was now 4'6 " and had short hair within a ponytail.

"Welcome to the **Shinōreijutsuin** (精神的な芸術アカデミー, _Spiritual Arts Academy_). Our institution is an academic tradition of creating the next generation of the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō as well as the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. I want you all to apply yourselves everyday so that you are not embarrassed by that tradition. I'm your Chief Instructor for Class #1 of the special accelerated class Gengorō Ōnabara " the instructor said to the class

My frist class section was with Kidō. 20 young Shingimai gather up in a line and fire Hado 31 with incantanton only for the blasts to fail hitting the targets. Rangiku comes close to hitting her target but misses by a few inches

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō ****" i chanted as i fired a powerful blast of red energy from my palm . The blast takes out the right half of the tragetboard.

"Not bad Byakuya you managed to hit the targetboard on your first try " Gengorō said to me.

"Not bad, you managed to hit the targetboard on your first try " Rangiku said to me.

"I missed by a few inches " i replied at her.

"It's impressive given none of the others even reached their target, i came " Rangiku said to me.

Gin fires a powerful blast that destroys the entire targetboard with one shot.

"He managed to hit centermast of the target " i said impressed at his talent and skill.

The next class i took was the Zanjustu class which i clashed strikes with Gin but Gin overpowered me and defeated me with his wooden sword.

"Match winner is Gin Ichimaru " the teacher said as i got back up humliated by the lost. Gin was a natural genius at everything he did and i strived to be as strong as him . Me and him virtually tied with each other in Shunpo and Kido but he far exceeded me in Zanjustu and Haukda.

One day the Captain of Squad 5 Shinji Hirako and Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen walked around the area to observe the new talent in the squad. It was a tradition within Squad 5 to oversee the talent of the Spiritual Arts Academy.

"Who are those guys ? " Rangiku asked.

"Those guys are Captain and lieutenants , there Reiastu is off the charts and are like monsters " I said to her.

"There Reiastu is completely different from our own ! " Rangiku said to me.

In that following year, Gin passed the six year course in just one year and because of this , he was considered a genius. Me and Rangiku were left in the dust. Given she was a commoner, i never bothered to talk to her.

Later on that day i was in the bathing quarters within the Kuchiki manor. I then met a black cat within the water.

"A cat in the water, cat's don't swim " i said as i picked him up.

"Hey kid " the cat speaked to me .

"Ahhh a talking cat " i shouted shocked to see it.

"Looks like you are a slow learner. My name is Yoruichi Shihōin. I was hired by your grandfather and father to train you " he said to me.

"Train me in what? How to lick my fur. Sorry but i doubt you can do me much good given you have no thumbs " i stated to her.

"Very well i guess it's best i reveal my true form " she said to me as she transforms in front of me into a beautiful naked black woman with massive melons.

"YOU'RE A WOMAN ! " i shouted at her as she stands before me nude.

"Yeah, you're even more shocked than i thought you would be. Can'tblame you , i guess people assume i'm always a man because of the deep voice. Still you're not very smart to think that cat can talk "

"Get out of here you pervert " i shouted at her while trying to cover my eyes but i couldn't look away. She sat down exposing her vagina to me . My face turned crimson and my cock flet like it was going to explode "PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU WERECAT !"

"I'm surprised that your this naive, was that the frist time you saw a girl naked ? "

"Yeah and for that, you stole my innocence. Now i'm going to end up a disgrace thanks to you " i said with anger and arousal.

"You're sure your not interested? " that bitch said annoying me to no end.

"You're a real pervert " i yelled at her embarrassed that she was able to arouse me.

"You have no sense of humor kid, how about you loosen up a bit " she said as she kissed me on the check naked, this caused me to nosebleed everywear. It was that day that she became my private teacher and a pesk that trolled my life .

**110 years ago**

I was training at the courtyard in Zanjustu. I was enrolled in the academy for over a year and was one of the best in class thanks to private tutoring and training from my grandfather and father . I wished to become as great as those men . My grandfather came towards me to congratulate me.

"Impressive , Impressive. You're a hard worker Byakuya ! " my grandfather said to me.

"Thanks grandfather . I see you're visiting this manor ! Will you be staying here today instead of with your squad ? That's great ! " i said to him. "It's been a while since we talked do i'm very happy ! " i said to my grandfather.

"By the way Byakuya , could you finish up today's training ? You've got a guest " he said to me as i was suddenly hit from behind by large boobs. I already knew who it was .

"It's you, you werecat ! " i shouted at her as i swing my kendo stick at her but it failed as she easily backfilps from my attack. I remembered that day that she transformed herself into a cat to trick me and corrupted my innocence .

"Calling me a were cat isn't a very nice greeting , kid ! And here i came to play with you " Yoruichi said to me mocking me.

"Silence ! When did i ask you to come and play ? Besides i'm the next head of the Kuchiki family i don't to play !" i shouted at her.

"Really ? " she said to me as she moved at lightning fast speed and steals the ribbon holding my hair back, i reacted by quickly turning and swinging my sword at her, but she used Shunpo to move to the roof of a nearby building.

"You Bitch !" i yelled at her as she stands on top of the castle wall.

"I fear for the future of the Kuchiki family if a little girl can steal your hair while just playing ! " she said arrogantly taunting me.

"Don't you dare move , Yoruichi Shihōin I'll use my Shunpo to- " i said to her but i was cut off midsetence.

"Byakuya Kuchiki , you lost !" she said smiling at me with that arrogant smile as she Shunpos away from me.

"I see! So you really want to tick me off ! Very well then i will have to show you that my Shunpo has long surpassed yours a long time ago ! " i shouted at her as i pursued her into the forest but soon i was worn out and panting.

"Looks like you are still too slow Baykuya. That's my 50th win over you Byakuya " she said to me.

"Keeping tabs, how childish , you're like in your early 200's yet you play with a mere 130 year old child " Yourichi arrogantly stated to me .

"Being a sore loser is also childish you know" she replied with an arrogant tone.

"Oh come on , cheer up . Your getting . I even brought you a consolidation gift " she said to me.

"A gift from you ? No thank you !" i said to her.

"You'll enjoy it. I guarantee that , you're 130 years old right " she said to me. in read the sheet she gave me.

"Weekdays at 3:00 P.M. at the lake near the Shihōin residence " i said confused at what that meet.

"My bathing schedule . I prefer to be in that lake next to our bathhouse. It's also easier for you to go spy on me " Yoruichi replied with a devious smile on her face.

"LIKE I WOULD BE INTERESTED IN THAT SHIT ? " i shouted at her. I was furious that she was insulting my honor and integrity.

The next i was in the lake peeking at her bathing herself. i would be lying if i said i wasn't turned on by her. She was after all a beautiful nude dark skin woman who had purple hair, brown eyes and a fine body with E- cup (89 cm ) boobs and a fine round bubbly ass. I was then caught by a young girl around 20 years older than me with shoulder-length black hair with grey eyes and wearing a standard Onmitsukidō outfit.

"HEY YOU ! " the young girl shouted as she catches me, i was paralyzed with fear.

"Shit i been found out ! " i said as i turned around to see her draw her sword.

"How dare you spy on lady Yoruichi like this ? " she shouted at me as she points the sword at me.

"I swear, i was sent here by Lady Yoruichi to ... " i nervously tried to explain to her but she cut me off midsentence.

"Don't give me any excuses, you got five seconds to leave here or i would cut you down " she said shouting at me. Yourichi uses Shunpo to arrive there in time to stop the young girl.

"It's okay Soifon, he's with me " Yoruichi replied as she grabs my face. "He's just curious to see my body , he's not a threat to me "Yoruichi said saving my life.

"Lady Yorucihi, you shouldn't be doing stuff like this . What if your clan finds out ? " Soifon said to her.

"Don't worry, after all i am the 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan and Captain of the 2nd Division. I wouldn't be in trouble given they need me " Yourichi said laughing.

"But Lady Yourichi.. " Soifon tried to speak but is cut off by Yoruichi.

"You should train with your Zanpakutō, maybe then i would give you a special peekshow " Yourichi said to her as she blushes .

"Yes lady Youirchi " she said to Soifon replied as she leaves the area.

**105 Years ago**

I finally graduated from the Shino Academy after completing the 6th year of the Academy. My family threw a celebration of me becoming a Shinigami .

"Great job on becoming a Shinigami " my father said to me.

"He's growing up real fast Sōjun , one day he might be as strong as your father " my mother stated.

"He would need 1,000 years of training to surpass my fathers power " my father replied.

"He's got serious potential , not since my former 3rd seat Kōga Kuchiki have i seen since a promising young man " my grandfather said to me.

"Who's is Kōga Kuchiki ? " i asked him.

"He was a member of the Kuchiki noble family, having married into it by my sister , Lisa Kuchiki " my father answered.

" 150 yeas ago , he was my 3rd Seat of the 6th Division who participated in a battle between the loyalist and rebel factions of Soul Society winning a decisive victory for our side single-handedly. Despite being the 3rd seat of my squad, his power was even stronger than your fathers and even my own power " my grandfather said to me.

"You were captain for nearly 300 years , you were the first captain to be selected by central 46 to become the future Captain Commander in case the Captain Commander died in battle . How is it possible that a 3rd seat could be stronger than you ? " i asked him.

"I was aging at that point. I was around He had the power to nullify the power of Zanpakutōs and turn them against the user . He trained for over 50 years to obtain the power equal to a Captain but with his shikai he could fight on par with even Yamamoto however his power made him corrupt and made him abuse his fellow Zanpakutō and kill innocent people, he was sealed away by me and Yamamoto. Baykuya you must never let power corrupt you and always use it responsibly " my grandfather explained to me.

"Very well then , i promise in the name of the Kuchiki clan that i would make sure that i would protect the people i care for " i said to him.

"Starting tomorrow son, you would be my comrade on the battlefield. Don't think you would be given special treatment because you are a member of the Kuchiki noble family and my son. You are going to work hard to get the job " my father said to me as he gives me my Shihakushō and my kenseikan as well.

**101 years ago**

4 years have passed since i became the unseated officer of Squad 6. My father was very strict and didn't pull punches . As an unseated officer , i was mainly given deskwork as unseated officers are usually not issued in high risk missions . Unseated officers do missions almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour. Around the end of the year on a December night, i was given my first C-level mission from my father.

"Byakuya , you have been doing a good job with your work lately " he said to me.

"Thanks father " he said to me.

"I have an assignment for you. It would be your first C-rank mission " he told me.

"Yes father. I would love to do that mission , what is it ? " he said to me.

"You would led a group of 20 unseated officers as the **Touentishīto** ( トゥエンティシー_ト20th seat_) of the division. There has been a series of unknown attacks within the Fugai District of West Rukongai , investigate the area and report to me about the incident" he said to me.

"Yes father " i replied as i head out to the 6th District of West Rukongai. We where then attacked by a group of Hollows .

"Okay me dispatch of the hollows" i commanded as we all charged at the hollows attacking the civilians. I took down a large spider hollow and an eagle like hollow with my Zanpakutō. I fought with everything i was taught as a soul reaper as we disposed of the 50 hollows attacking at once but then we came across 5 adujhas that took out half of my squad. I barely dodged a Cero blast from one which knocked me to the ground

"Damn it , is this the end " i said to myself but then i saw Soifon wearing a mask and bandanna swoop in and cut one of the Adjuchas mask in half with a single sword swipe before it can . She was wearing a Lieutenant's badge on her left arm.

"Don't worry , we came to save you " Yourichi said to them.

" Gillains fire " the Adjuchas shouted as he has 10 Menos fire at my team by Soifon goes in front of them and cuts 10 of the Menos heads off with a sweeping slash. Yourichi kills one Adjuchas, with a backhand shattering it's face, another one by kicking it and the third one by an axe kick crushing it's skull.

"Not bad woman but try fighting off this Bala " the Adjuchas shouted as he hits Soifon but it was an afterimage Soifon goes to cut him with her sealed sword but she fails to cut him.

"Soifon , it's a Adjuchas, use your Shikai " Yourichi said protecting me at the sidelines.

"Very well then , **Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi**" Soifon chanted as she uses her Shikai and shunpos behind the Adjuchas before he can finish his Cero is hit by her attack and dies instantly from two hits. She draws back her sword and goes to check on my injured leg.

"You're injured kid, you need medical help " Soifon said to me but while she was tending to my injuries with her bandages, one Adjuchas grabs her from behind. Yuoirichi used her sealed sword that cut that monsters arm off and stabs it in the head, killing it.

"Looks like your still not strong enough to handle that Adjuchas Byakuya " Yourichi said to me.

"Hey, you know damn well that i couldn't handle that Hollow " i shouted at her.

"Looks like you need training kid " Yourichi said to him.

"Like i need your training Yourichi " i shouted at her.

" Don't be ashamed of it, even your father trained under me at one point, how else you think he became a Lieutenant ? " she said to me.

"Did you flash him in your werecat form too you shank? " i shouted at her but i was punched in the head by her Lieutenant.

"Don't speak that way to Captain Yoruichi . You would address your commanding officer with respect you ..." Soifon yelled at me grabbing my shirt but before she can hurt me any further Yorucihi grabs her shoulder.

"Relax Soifon , you're way too formal. Don't let him bother you so much. If he wants to stay weak forever, let him turn down my offer " Yoruichi replied.

"Fine i would train under you and then one day i would surpass you Yoruichi " i said to her.

"Fine, meet me at the underground training field when you get better so i can help make you stronger " she said to me.

"Very well then " i said to her.

"Lady Yoruichi " Soifon shouted.

"What is it Soifon ? " Yoruichi asked her.

"It's this village. It's been completely wiped out !" she stated as she showed her the Village where only the clothes of the citizens where left over.

"What the hell ? Bring this to the Autopsy Division and get Byakuya to the fourth division, i would continue to investigate this area " Yourichi commanded to Soifon.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi " she replied as she took me to the hospital. I spent 5 days in the hosptial. Then i trained under Yoruichi for a year to increase my strength and further my rank as a Shinimgai.

**100 Years ago**

I was training with that bitch Yoruichi 2 months after the events of the hollow attack. She lured me here to test my Shunpo abilities.

"Okay Byakuya , let's see how much faster you have gotten "Yourichi said to me.

"Very well then, how do we test this ? " i asked her but before i can react, she takes away my kenseikan

"Give it back. That's my kenseikan . The Pride of the Kuchiki clan " i shouted as i come at her with Shunpo.

"Can't catch me " she mocked as i chased her for hours, she eventually gives it back to me after wearing out for 3 hours.

"You improved the length of time you can use Shunpo and speed and stance between each step " she said to me.

"Thanks " i said to her.

"Alright, we're going to take a break for now. Come back tomorrow, i'm going to teach you my Shunko " she said to me.

"What's Shunko ? " i asked her.

"This is Shunko " Yourichi said to me as she surrounds her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The long black shirt which was the only clothing she was wearing during training was ripped off and she was fully naked in front of me . Blood spilled out of my nose and my cock got rock hard.

"Damn it, you bitch you did that on purpose " i shouted at her.

"Looks like you still have a long way to go " she said laughing at me.

"I'll kick your ass **Hadō #31. Shakkahō**" i shouted as i fired a powerful red blast at her but she easily negated it " Cool , how did you do that ? "

"It's simple kid, Shunkō nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements " she explained to me as she touches me and paralyzes my body.

"I can't move my body " i said to her as she hugs me with her big boobs.

"However it also causes the clothes on your back and shoulders to be ripped off and exposing your bare chest. I'm still developing how to perfectly control it " she said to me as her boobs hit my face.

"Damn you " i replied shouting at her.

"I must say it never gets old pushing your buttons " Yourichi said teasing me.

The next day I was walking along the 2nd Squad grounds whistling to myself when all of a sudden Soifon ran up to me completely out of breath.

" Lieutenant Soifon what's wrong?" i asked her.

"I can't find Yoruichi-taicho anywhere." She said to me "Please help me find her." Soifon said to me with tears in her eyes.

""Of course, Come on let's get looking Lieutenant Soifon " i said to her as we went out to look through the Seireitai and Yoruichi's office for clues. We found nothing of the sort

"She's gone but why ?" i asked her.

"This can't be ! No , no NOOOOO!" Soifon shouted as she goes onto the ground crying .

"Why are you crying so much ? " i asked her.

"I gave everything to be with her, i even was exiled out of my clan to be with Lady Yoruichi " she anwsered.

"Exiled ? " i asked her.

"The secret is that i'm gay for Lady Yoruichi. I'm a Lesbian " she said to me. I was suddenly overcome with disgust for her.

"No wonder you were exiled. You're some sick bitch, you're aware that that type of behavior is just immoral. It could be that your captain is scared of you because you are gay and that she is part of a noble clan like i am " i said to her arrogantly but she didn't take it well and she punched me into a wall.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER !Don't you ever insult my love for Yourichi and don't you ever speak to me again " she shouted as she ran away while i was knocked out cold from her punch.

While i was unconscious on the ground, i heard the voice in my head. The voice then manifested me into a world surrounded by Cherry blossom trees and in that world i encountered masked samurai in full-body armor. He had long, dark brown hair tied with a silver ribbon and wears a golden forehead plate that resembles a half-cherry blossom.

"Byakuya, what you said to her was pretty heartless " the voice said to me.

"Who are you, and where the hell am i? " i asked him.

"You are in the world of your Zanpakutō'. My name is ... " he said but before he can say his name i was woken up by my father who had me bedbounded.

"Hey wake up champ " my father said to me.

"Boy how long was i out cold ? " i asked him.

"You were out cold for at least a day , you must of got hit hard " he said to me.

"Where's Lieutenant Soifon ?" i asked him

"You mean that disgrace to her clan lineage. She didn't show up to work today and good riddance. She was an embarrassment to her clan " he said coldly.

"That's pretty cruel to say about her dad. She may be gay but she was a kind hearted woman who cares about the Gotei 13. I wish i would of realized that earlier before she knocked me out cold " i replied to him.

"So that explains why you were knocked out, that bitch i'll.. " my father said but i interrupted him midway.

"Dad, let me handle this. This was my mistake i'm going to confront her. I'm no longer a child who needs you to protect me " i said to him as i rushed off to find Soifon and apologize to her for what i said. I used my Denreishinki to track her spiritual power and head to her location . I trailed her spiritual pressure and found her at one of the many 2nd Division prisoner execution sights. She had her sword pointed to herself in sealed form.

"Lady Yoruichi , please forgive me for being weak " she said as she began to draw the sword towards her body.

**"Bakudō # 1. Sai** (塞, _Restrain_) " I chanted as i caused Soifon's arms to lock behind her back. Her sword went flying away from her and landed tip first in the dirt. "Idiot what were you thinking?" i shouted.

Soifon ignored the question and broke out of the Kido "Don't you think a mere low level kido from a lowly unseated officer could stop a Lieutenant " she said to me.

"Listen i'm terribly sorry for what i said yesterday. I had no idea how much you loved her, i was taught that gays were the work of the devil and stuff like wasn't until i saw you act out like that, that i realized they can love to " i said to her.

"I'm not mad at you about that anymore, i have already forgiven you given i used to be like you and for the longest tried to deny the fact i was gay all so i can avoid being kicked out my clan " she explained to me with tears forming around her eyes.

"I see, you must of had a painful time holding that back " i asked her.

"You have no clue, Just yesterday me and Yoruichi made out and was even ready to marry each other regardless of what the clans thought of it . As long as we had each other, it didn't matter whether the Shihōin clan or Fon clan opposed us. As long as i'm with her. I'll be happy " she said to me as she grabs hold of me crying her eyes out. She fell onto her knees and I brought her to close to me and she wailed and sobbed, while leaning against me. I soothed her and calmed her down.

"There there," I said softly "Everything's going to be okay, okay. This is Captain Yoruichi, she's probably fine." i said to her.

"It's not that. I learned that she's still alive and well however she's now a wanted criminal " she replied.

"What do you mean she's a criminal ? " i asked her.

"She broke out Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi yesterday afternoon " she replied.

"What happened ? " i asked her.

" Both Tessai and Kisuke committed crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon which led to thousands dead in the Runogkai and they deceived and Killed 4 Lieutenants and 4 betrayed me," Soifon sobbed.

"Those bastards " i answered with anger in my voice " I never liked Yoruichi but i always respected her as a woman who upholds the law. I never thought she was capable of doing something like this "

"She told me that we'd always be together, why ? If she said that would she leave me, why, if she said that would she not take me with her wherever she went?" she said to me.

"I swear one day, i would become a captain and i would bring them to justice " i said to her.

"I promise to do the same as well . I'll train myself to become stronger so that i could arrest Yoruichi myself " Soifon replied as she wipes the tears out her eyes.

"You're a strong woman, you may bot be what is acceptable to the clan standards but you do uphold the law and you fight for what you believe in " i told her.

"And your not half bad yourself, you're more accepting than i thought you would be. I wish more men were as noble and honest as you Byakuya " she said as she hugged me . Me and Soifon where on good terms with each other. While she was a lesbian and in love with my rival Yoruichi, she was a great woman and highly talented . She became the Substitute captain of her Squad and her Squad had no captain for 25 years.

**90 Years ago**

10 Years have passed since Yoruichi's defection and the mass murder of the Runokgai citzens and the death of 4 Captains and 4 lieutenants. Squad 8 gained a new Captain over the last 9 years by the name of Kaname Tōusen. At that same time Squad 5 got Sosuke Aizen as their captain and Gin Ichimaru became the 3rd seat under Sosuke Aizen. I was now the 10th seat of squad 13 after being drafted there for Shikai training after serving as the **Touentishīto** ( トゥエンティシート_20th seat_ ) junior officer of sqaud 6 for 11 years . Squad 10, Squad 7, Squad 3, Sqaud 2 and Squad 12 still had no captain of their Squads.

"Byakuya , you're going to be temporarily drafted to Sqaud 13 to develop your Zanpakutō" my father said to me.

"Cool " i said to him.

"You're going to be the 10th seat of that squad and your going to receive training from the Lieutenant of that squad " he told me.

"You mean Lieutenant Shiba ? " i asked him.

"He's a very powerful Lieutenant. He managed to master his Shikai while he was still in the academy and is a gifted genius. Even by the standards of the Noble Clans, Kaien had naturally high spiritual energy. By the time he entered the Shinigami Academy, his spiritual energy was already comparable to a lieutenant " he told me.

"He sounds very powerful " i asked him.

"Yes, he might even be stronger than me one of these days. " my father answered.

The next day i met the legendary Kaien Shiba.

"My name is Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, nice to meet you " he said to me.

"Pleasure to meet you , i'm 10th seat Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan " i replied to him.

"Welcome to Squad 13 Byakuya, the best division of the Soul Society , Unforuneatly our captain is sick today so i would be your temporarily captain. I hell you can call me Captain Kaien" Kaien arrogantly stated.

"Aren't you being a little arrogant ? " i asked him.

"What was that you brat ? " he said to me as he garbs me by the shirt "I'm your commanding officer, you would speak when i tell you to and not while i'm speaking " he said to me in a commanding tone.

"Yes Lieutenant Shiba " i replied.

I began my training with Kaien Shiba to learn my Shikai. Me and Kaien clashed swords with each other.

"Not bad Byakuya, you seriously have some swordsmanship skills for your age " Kaien said to me.

"Thanks " i said out of breath fighting him.

"Come on, i'm only getting started let's go " he said to me as we clashed attacks with each other. I was able to knock his Zanpakutō out his hand.

"Not bad, your swordsmanship level is very high for someone for your rank. Your power is comparable to a 4th or 3rd seat officer but let's see how well you can do against this " he said to me as he surrounds himself with Reiastu.

"**Rankle the Seas and the Skies ****Nejibana** _(_捩花_, Twisted Flower)" _he said as he generates a powerful wave of water that forms into a trident.

"What is that ? " i asked him.

"That is a Shikai . The frist release of a Zanpakutō. I'm here to help you learn that ability " he said to me as he hits my Zanpakutō and cuts the blade in half with ease and pushes me back several feet away. Then i heard a voice in my head once again. This time i can completely understand him .

"What's wrong, you still haven't called my name " he said to me.

"Who are you ? I saw you before in the past " i asked him.

"My name is Senbonzakura, you should hear it now " he said to me.

"Very well , how do i use your power? " i asked him .

"First concereate your Reiastu " he said to me as i boost my Reiastu up very high impressing Kaien.

"Not bad, looks like your getting the hang of it " he said to me.

"Hold your sword towards your face and chant my name " he said to me.

"**Scatter ****Senbonzakura** (千本桜, _"Thousand Cherry Blossoms) " _i chanted as my blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in my hand.

"Not bad, you did it you achieved Shikai " Kaien said to me.

"Lieutenant Shiba , Please dodge this next attack ... because i don't know if i can control it " i said as i send a large tendril at him causes from me swinging my sword downward which creates a large explosion destroying everything within a 200 foot radius in the training feild . He shielded himself with a water bubble around his body.

"Not bad, had not for my water bubble, i would of lost an arm from that " he siad to me before i passed out.

It took me 9 years to master my Shikai, during that time i trained with Kaien and fought with him losing almost every fight with him until one day i was able to fight against him .

**81 Years ago **

I challenged Kaien to a fight one day to prove myself to him.

"So you want to fight against me ? " he asked me.

"Yes, i want to spar with you to test my Shikai ability to it's fullest potential " i replied to him.

"Very well then , i won't hold anything back " he said to me as he unleashes his Shikai " **Rankle the Seas and the Skies ****Nejibana** _(_捩花_, Twisted Flower)" _he said as he generates a powerful wave of water that forms into a trident.

" Very well then **Scatter ****Senbonzakura** (千本桜, _"Thousand Cherry Blossoms) " _i chanted as my blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments.

We both clashed attacks with each other with me getting a slight upperhand with my blades. I then came at him with a powerful strike and was able to defeat him but it took everything i got.

"Not bad, you managed to fight on par with a Lieutenant " he said to me.

"Thanks man " i replied.

"You're ready to take the title Lieutenant once you enter back at your squad " he told me.

"That's what i intend to do" i said to him.

**80 Years ago**

I was recently promoted to** Sanshīto** ( 三ート 3rd seat ) . I was able to tap into the power of my Shikai and managed to fully mastered my Shikai. Me and my father were sparing in. I was now 160 years old and now 5'6" with my hair shoulder length in a ponytail. I was legal within the Soul Society

"Looks like you finally got promoted my son to the rank of a 3rd seat " my father said to me .

"Now i'm a senior seated officer " i said to my father.

"The advantage that you have over most 3rd seats your rank is that you mastered Shikai. Most 3rd seat officers have no Shikai or are just undergoing Shikai training. Right now your power is on par with that my own.

"I want to see how much stronger i have become father , i want to spar with you and get the title of Lieutenant from you" i said to my father.

" Very well son, let's test your special ability compared to my Shikai " he said to me.

"**Scatter ****Senbonzakura** (千本桜, _"Thousand Cherry Blossoms)" _i chanted as my blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in my hand.

"Not bad but allow me to show you my Shikai . ** Blood of the fallen Angel Benitenshihane **(紅天使羽根_ Bloody Angel Blade_ ) " my father chanted as he generates a blood red sword in his hand.

"So that's your power ? This should be interesting " i said to him.

"Very well then " my father replied as he comes at me with his attack. "**Chininami **(血に波 _Blood Wave_)" he shouted as he creates a blast that sends a rush of red acidic water at me that melts everything in it's path.

"Whoa what a powerful Shikai " i said to him.

"My **Benitenshihane **(紅天使羽根 _Bloody Angel Blade_ ) creates powerful acid that devours everything it's path. The red Reiastu also drains the spiritual power of anything it touches " my father explained to me his Shikai abilities.

"No wonder you have been Vice Captain for this long , you're really powerful " i said to him "Very well then time for me to prove myself " i said to him as i send a wave of tendrils at my father and manage to surround him with my attack.

"Not bad Byakuya but your still not strong enough. Allow me to show you my Bankai Byakuya " he said to me.

"What did you say ? " i said shocked to hear him said that way.

"**Bankai : Benitenshisōkō **(紅天使羽装甲 _Bloody Angel _ Armor )** " **he shouted as he creates red samurai armor covering his body and red angel wings to come out his back. His katana is now a red broadsword.

"What? How did you get a Bankai ? " i asked him.

"I trained 10 years ago to learn Bankai and still working to master Bankai, recently learned it 20 years ago" my father replied.

"You can become a captain with that power. Squad 10, Squad 7, Squad 3, Squad 2 and Squad 12 had vacant positions for over 20 years and the Soul Society is vulnerable without those spots. We lost almost half our might during the crisis that occurred we are in danger of being attacked . Why not become a captain ?" i told my father.

"They're two reasons why i'm not Captain. One i have promised to take the position of Captain from my father to become the head of the clan and two, i'm not powerful enough to become a Captain and my Bankai is still in development " he replied.

"What do you mean ? " i asked him.

"A captain needs to have control of his Bankai. I still lack the proper control over my Bankai. A captain needs 10 years to 15 years achieve Bankai, plus the experience needed to master it which would add between 30 years and 50 years but it would all be worth it because one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater " he replied as he returns his Bankai into his sealed sword.

"Man you must be the most powerful lieutenant in the Gotei 13, you're even more powerful than Kaien Shiba and i struggled against him " i said to him.

"I am but my strength and Reiastu is only half that of an average Captain . Your grandfather's Reiastu is over 10 times that of a average Captain Bankai release while just in his Shikai form. It's up to me to train until i reach his level and only then would i become the head of the noble clan " he said to me.

"But you have excellent Kidō skills and great mastery of your swordsmanship " i told him "You have the poentail to become the most powerful head of the household " i told him.

"No, that's where you are wrong Byakuya. I'm not the one destined to become the most powerful head of the household You're 160 years old and you have have already achieved Shikai under Kaien Shiba. It took me up to age 320 to master Shikai and become the Lieutenant of this have the potential to exceed even your grandfather with 150 more years of training " he said to me.

"I want to learn Bankai like you did father " i said to him.

"Very well , it would be a tough process but you have the potential to learn it and increase your power tenfold . Tomorrow you would be drafted to Captain Isshin's squad to learn Bankai as his Lieutenant" he replied as me and him trained very hard to learn Bankai.

The next day we heard that Squad 10 got a new Captain. His name was Isshin Kuorsaki from the Kuorsaki clan. A small noble house loyal to the Shiba clan similar to how the Fon house served under the Shihōin Clan. He was the former Lieutenant of the squad 10 and was said to be trained by Restu Unohana, one of the Shintachios. My father talked with him about finding Yoruichi while i was listening over to there conversations.

"Do you know there whereabouts ? " my father asked him.

"I believe they might be hiding somewhere within the world of the living " he answered.

"I see, my son has been looking for her for over 20 years along with the Squad lieutenant of the 2nd division" my father told him.

"So far we got no leads on where their location in the world of the living is at. The research and development institute hasn't sensed there Reiastu in over 20 years " Isshin told my father.

"Once we get a lead, we would search for them and bring them to justice. my father repiled as he went back to doing his work " Isshin i want you to train my son in using Bankai "

"Very well then , he seems to be quite a talented kid much like you used to be " Captain Isshin said to my fahter.

"I want you to take my son to be the Lieutenant of Squad 10 " my father said to Isshin.

"Very well then " Isshin replied as he goes away to his new Squad.

The next day i received my promotion to Lieutenant of Squad 10. he same Day Gin Ichimaru my rival from from the academy received his promotion to be Lieutenant of Sqaud 5 .

"Congratulations old friend, looks like we both became Lieutenant " Gin said to me.

"It would seem so too, however i never recall ever being your friend. talking with a commoner like you is beneath me even if we are both Lieutenants " i replied back at him.

"You as much of an tightass as you were in the academy, my my things rarely change around here " Gin said to me as we walked away from each other. Everytime i met him , he would commonly start pointless conversations with me during the times we crossed paths.

**75 years ago**

I served under my Captain Isshin for 5 years. I have been training to learn my Bankai but it proved to be very difficult. At that same time Soifon recently became Captain of the 2nd division at the age of 189 years old. She was the first Fon Noble to become the captain of the 2nd Squad. At the same time Mayuri Kurotsuchi became the Captain of Squad 12 after being the Lieutenant of Sqaud 12, He had his artificial daughter he created ,Nemu Kurotsuchi to be a lieutenant .

Every since Yoruichi's leaving of the 2nd Division I had given Soifon the space she needed in order to learn and master Bankai. She's had a change of hair style and height. She was now 5 foot high with her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring.

"Congratulations Captain Soifon , you made in to rank of Captain " i said to her.

"Thanks Lieutenant Kuchiki " she replied.

"You look mad Captain " i asked her.

"It's that damn central 46 " she said to me with anger wirrten on her face.

"What about them ? " i asked her.

" They're so corrupt " she replied shouted at him.

"What do you mean ? " i asked him.

"They won't admit it, but I know that the Omaeda clan bribed them to allow their next in line to take the position " she answered .

"Who is it ? " i asked her.

"It's that damned Marechiyo Ōmaeda , the son of that worthless excuse of a lieutenant that i easily surpassed over 40 years ago " she replied .

"What's so bad about him ? " i asked her.

"His kind doesn't belong in a squad based on Stealth, even his Zanpakuto is too flashy to be considered an assassination weapon. Yours is so much better." She said to me.

"He should at least be physically strong " i asked her.

"His strength level is below the level of a 7th seat. He's barely the level of even a Gillian-class Menos " i said to him.

"He's really that bad ?" i asked her.

"He's been left back in the academy for over 100 years and always had the worst test scores in Soul Soicety history. He can't even use level 20 Kidō right and he needs incantation to use Bakdou 1 Sai properly, it took 50 years just to learn the name of his Zanpakutō , and his Shunpo and swordsmanship skills are barely the level of a 20th seat officer" Soifon said pissed off.

"What about work ethic and personality?" i asked her.

"He's a slob, his application has orange spots all over it." she replied.

"Don't tell me that's …" she cuts me off and answered.

"Cheese puffs." she sighed with her eyes strained closed. "And for personality he's a complete incompetent buffoon." She leaned against me. "This is so stupid." She said.

"Hey we'll work with it." i said.

"I don't want to have to " she complained "If Yoruichi-sama were here…"

"Yoruichi isn't here anymore Captain Soifon you are, so you have to make the decision. When life gives you lemons you make lemonade." i told her .

"But what can we do?" she asked me.

"We watch him like a hawk, or if you won't I will, and the moment he fuzzes up with throw the rulebook in his face and kick him out on his ass." i replied at her.

"I wish you were my Lieutenant , i can use a man like you around here " she said to me.

"I wish that too but my clan still distrust you and your still not allowed back in your noble house "i told her.

"I see, very well see you later then " i said to her as i head to my captains division.

During that time. our squad gained a new Shingimai by the name of Rangiku who became our new 10th seat of the squad I didn't like her at all given she wasn't just Runogkai trash but also a lazy slut who slept with half the people in our squad. I never considered her as anything more than trash .

** 70 years ago**

My Captain Isshin has been training me in learning my Bankai better but it seemed like a far reach to me at the time.

"We got a mission within the 78th district of ** Inuzuri **(戌吊, _Howling Dog ) _at the South Alley of Flowing Spirits " said one of the unseated officers.

"What is it ? " i asked him.

"We got a series of hollow attacks coming within the area threatening the stability of that town " said the messenger.

" Very well, dispatch teams there " Isshin replied as me and Isshin head into the 78th district .

Me and Isshin were able to wipe out the waves of hollows in area as well as 20 seated officers. I then see a young , short and petite woman with short, black hair and pale skin with blue violet eyes . 5 adjcuhas surround the woman

"Look at that delicious soul right there" said one of the Adjuchas resembling a spider.

"Indeed " one of the gorilla Adjuchas said as it goes to eat her.

""**Scatter ****Senbonzakura** (千本桜, _"Thousand Cherry Blossoms)" _i chanted as my blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then rip all the Hollows around her to shreds. I grabbed on to her and when i gazed into her beautiful eyes, i knew i was in love.

"Thank you kind sir " she said to me.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing here in this shit hole of a districit ? " i said to her.

"You're a lieutenant and the one of the Kuchihis " she said to me.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, future head of the Kuchiki clan " i said to the beautiful commoner as he picked her up.

"My name is Hisana Orikasa " she sid to me as she wiped the dirt out of her eyes.

"So this is how the commoner lives, i never thought it was this bad out here " i said to her as i felt like crying at looking at the despair here.

"You must of never visited the slums of the Soul Society. I'm sure you've already realized… living in that district is practically impossible " she said to me.

"I never thought that there was this big of a gap in wealth between the Runokgai and the Seireitei " i said to her.

"Do you have any interest to serve the Soul Society as a Shinigami?" i asked her.

"…Not really, sir. I never had the spiritual power to become a Shinigami.

"Do you have any money?" i asked

"No sir." she answered with a light shake of her head.

"And no home either?" i asked her

"Correct, sir. It was burned down a few days ago by some local mobsters because i refused to pay the rnet and i refused to leave there given i would be forced to prostitute myself on this terrible dirty streets" she said to me, i felt like crying after hearing such a sad story.

"I can't believe how bad your life is . I can offer you a place to stay. At my home, at the Kuchiki Manor" i asked her.

"Oh I couldn't" she said blushing while hungry.

"You can. I can also can offer you a job until you get back on your feet, if you like?"

"Oh yes… that'd be great. Thank you so much." she said to me as i held her hand and walked with her to my manor. Before coming to this place and before meeting Hisana , i used to think lowly of commoners now i was staring to understand how hard their life really was.

I later talked to my grandfather about having her live my my house.

"So you want her to be here? We don't normally accept commoners within the Manor you know that " my grandfather said to me.

"She'll be my personal maid in the house , i want to have my maid here " i said to him

"Fine " he replied. I then gave her a place to stay and made her work as a maid. For several months i worked hard to make her stronger both physically and mentally. We began to bond with each other more during this time.

"So did you ever attend any school ? " i asked her.

"No, the district there is so poor that we don't even have schools there. We have to learn from streert smarts alone. That district i came from was filled with nothing but thieves and murders as well as prostituties . Drugs are a big problem within that district and there was no future there " she said to me.

"I see, you must of had a hard life out there in the Rukongai " i said to her holding on to her check.

"I died in the world of the living over 171 years ago when me and my baby sister died " she said to me " I was 15 years old when i died and Rukia was merely a one year old " she said to me.

"Rukia? Who is Rukia ? " i asked her.

"She was my baby sister, i left her because i was unable to survive in the Runogkai and i left her with a family to care for her. I felt ashamed of what i have done and i live with regert for doing such a thing but at that time i didn't want Rukia to grow up suffering like i did " she replied crying her eyes out but i hugged her tight.

"Where is Rukia ? " i asked her.

"I don't know, it's been 100 years since i gave her to adoption. the Rungokai was so big that i spent years looking for her but i failed to find her . I just hope she's still alive wherever she's at " Hisana said with tears in her eyes.

"I would help you find your sister as long as you help yourself and get an education so you can rise out of those slums and move to the safer districts of the Runokgai " i said to her.

"Fine then Byakuya , i will pull myself together and be with you " she replied hugging me.

**65 years ago**

Five years has passed since i brought Hisana as a maid. I was able to educate Hisana and teach her how to read and write. She was was given a 12 grade level education and she was a hardworker who was then given the job of accounat for the finances of the Kuhichi clan. She was very good with math and she was good with money.

"So how much we have in the budget of the manor ?" i asked her.

"Over 450 million Kan in revenue " she replied.

"You really managed to pull yourself up by your bootstraps Hisana" i said to her.

"All thanks to you Byakuya , i have enjoyed the last 5 years with you. You are the only one who truly cared for me Byaukya " she answered hugging me.

"Had you found Rukia yet ? " i asked her.

"Not yet Byakuya but i will soon. I have been searching for the last 5 years . You are truly different from the other nobles in this place " she said to me.

"Hisana, you are truly a strong resilient woman. You are everything i look for in a woman " i said to her feeling on her face.

"Thank you" Hisana said to me kissing me on the check.

"You said that already !" i replied to her holding her hair.

"Well, I'm very grateful, Lord Byakuya." Hisana stated .

"For the last time, just call me Byakuya. No need to be so formal with me in private " i told her feeling on her beautiful hair.

"Hisana, i want to be with you . I have more than just feelings for you , i think i might be falling in love with you " i said to her as my heart sang to me and it was telling me to marry Hisana.

"Byakuya, i think i might be falling in love with you too " she said to me as we stared at each other. We then kissed each other. Just kissing her, i feel i was in heaven kissing her in the mouth, it was like an angel came from the heavens and blessed me with her divine kiss. It was like something out of romance novel as we kissed each other for a few minutes. After a few minutes we stopped kissing each other and told each other our true feelings.

"I love you " i said to her feeling on her face.

"I love you too Byakuya " Hisana replies feeling on my hair.

After declaring our love to each other. We began to date each other for 5 more yaers resisting the urge to break my code of the clan which is no premarital sex. However it became increasing harder to resist the temptation to be with her.

**60 years ago**

I was now 180 years old and now 5'11" and around 141 lbs. I now had long black hair and i no longer wore a ponytail. I looked more like i currently do right now. I was still Lieutenant of Squad 10 under Isshin who was still searching for Yourichi Shihōin as well as Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. I slacked off ten years of my Bankai training because i was busy with my serect relationship with Hisana. Regardless i was able to learn my Bankai during my training with Isshin. I was busy training with my grandfather to show him my Bankai.

"Let me see your Bankai grandson " grandpa said to me.

"Very well then grandfather" i said to him as i then generate Reiastu around my body . Then i dropped the sword straight down to the ground . The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark " **Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_) " i chanted as two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades surround my grandfather.

"Very impressive, your Bankai is the embodiment of power and grace, just a few hundred years of training and you would be able to become more powerful than me " he said to me.

"Grandfather you don't look that well" i said to him notcing thathe was growing old and ill.

"It's nothing grandson, i'm just getting older that's all " he said to me.

"It's more than that grandfather , you look very sick "

"'I guess i might as well tell you the truth. I have been diagnosed with cancer and only have 10 more years to live " he said to me .

"No grandfather, it can't be. You're like a second father to me " i said as i was sad to hear my grandfather dying.

"Don't cry Byakuya. I have lived a long 810 years my boy. I have no regrets and i have accomplished everything in my life by helping to raise two future heads of the Kuchiki Family" he said to me

"What about your dream as Captain commander of the Gotei 13 ? You were the first captain to be selected by central 46 to become the future Captain Commander in case the Captain Commander died in battle " i asked him.

"Byakuya, i realized a long time ago that i reached my prime. Even with my great power, i can still never hope to compete against Genryūsai's power"

"Not even you of all people could Challenge him " i said tom him.

"Yamamoto is over 5000 years old. He founded the Shinigami Academy 2,040 years ago and founded and became the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. For 940 straight years, there wasn't a single soul reaper more powerful than him " he explained to me.

"I see, still how can someone live as long as him. Even by Soul Society standards he's virtually immortal " i said to him.

"Byakuya, you have alot of potential for your age. You're 180 years old and now know Bankai. It took a old folk like me 200 years to rise up to the level of a captain which i maintained for 340 years. You have been a Shingimai for only 45 years and yet you have caught up surpassing even your father. If you master your Bankai, you could be the head of the clan in the near future " he said to me.

"Thanks, i will train hard with 1,000 years of training to reach a level surpassing even your power " i said to him.

"Very well then , i leave it to you " he said to me as he left the training field.

After training i went to visit Hisana who was in the courtyard with flower s in her hand. I was wearing a cherry bloosom kimono while she was wearing a purple kimono.

"Hey Hisana" i said to her as i kissed her in the mouth.

"Hey Byakuya " she replied hugging me and kissing me back.

"I Know a great place to date " i said to her as i walked her across a high class noble park within the Seireitei. We held hands together as we drank tea and look at the sunset.

"Byakuya, i wish i had met you sooner in my life . My life was difficult without a man like you " she said to me.

"I have to thank you for opening up my eyes and making me explore the world outside the comfortable noble life " i said to her holding her tight.

"Byakuya, i can't wait until marriage to make love with you " she said to me.

"Neither can i " i said to her we started to make out but then out of the blue 20 thugs came looking for Hisana and looking for trouble.

"Hisana, we finally found you girl. You owe us a ton of money you need to pay off " said one of the thugs.

"No, it's you " Hisana said stricken with fear from seeing the man.

"Who are they ? " i asked her.

"That guy was my former pimp. He raped me and forced me into prostitution for the last 50 years beofre i met youi " she said to me.

"I see, so this is the lowlife who caused you pain " i said to her while i clenh my fist in anger . I walked towards the guys with swords and clubs drawn out and surronding us.

"You must think your a tough guy huh?" the pimp said to me

"You lowly thugs can't ever hope to compare to a man of my caliber in 1,000 years " i said to them.

"Aren't you being arrogant, it's 20 to1 . Guys jump him " the pimp demanded as all the guys chagre at me but given they were merely low level thugs who aren't even Soul Reapers. I went ease on then and used Shunpo and sliced their arms and shoulders taking them all down in a blink of an eye leaving only the pimp left.

"Be gone, my sword is not for killing insignificant pests like you " i said to the thugs as i quickly withdrew my sword. The only one who remained was the lowly pimp who was determined to fight me.

"I'm not leaving here without that bitch's payments " said the pimp.

"I see, so you're foolish to still challenge me even after i spared you and your ragtag gang " i said to him.

"A Zanpakutō? You must be a soul reaper . Unfortunately for you i'm a Ex Soul reaper myself. I'm former 5th seat Kirik kazuchi " the pimp said to me.

"I see , i guess i must apologize for taking you so lightly, now i would make sure you leave here in a sandwich bag" i said as i walked 100 feet away from him.

"**Scatter ****Senbonzakura** " i chanted as i scatter the blades and then in a second, they sherd the pimp into ribbons killing him instantly. Hisana was terrified of the sight, cupping her hands over her mouth,."Shh, shh… calm yourself, it's all right. He would no longer haunt you" i said to her.

"Thank you Byakuya " she said to me as i hugged her.

**56 Years ago**

I couldn't handle being with her without having sex with her . We been together madly in love for 9 years and actively dating. I then gave her my engagement ring during our date within the **Hokutan** (北端, _North End_), part of West Rukongai.

"Hisana. i have been with you for over 14 years .Hisana ... " i said as i pull out a fancy diamond ring worth 1 million Kan " Will you marry me ? " i asked her.

"But Byakuya, aren't nobles forbidden to marry the commoners ? " Hisana asked me.

"Yes but i don't care about that. I love you so much that even the gap in our wealth and lineage can't separate us " i said feeling on her hair.

"Byakuya, i will marry you " she replied as she kisses me in the mouth. At that moment we lost control over each other and we started to make love. 14 years of sexual repression was too much for me to handle and we started to feel on each others bodies.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here.)**

I began to run my hair through her purple kinomo and began to play with her nipples. I nibble on hewr left eye arousing her and causing her to utter a moan. We didn't even wait to get back to the manor to have sex for the frist time. It was a beautiful night within the filed with not a single person in site.

"Your nipples are quite pretty but not as pretty as your beautiful eyes " i said to her as i licked her nipples.

"AHH Byakuya kun, yeah that's the spot " she said as she stroked my hair and lured me into her moist vagina which was wet from me licking both her nipples.

"Byaukya , that's the spot " Hisana said to me as she squirmed and moaned as i go to remove her panites and then inserted both my fingers into Hisana's vagina "Ahhh your figner is inside me " she said to me.

"Hmm, your already wet , i haven't even begun with you " i said to her as i make out with her. I then slowly ran my tongue from her mouth to her vagina lips and began to lick her there

"Ahh yeah Byakuya yeah " Hisana moaned as i continue to eat her out

"This seems delicious , i want to keep licking it " i said to Hisana as if i was processed by a hollow . I moved around my tongue within her vagina causing Hisana to moan and her face turns red.

" This is so intense... I can't handle this... i'm cuming ... AAAHAH " Hisana screamed in estacy as she squirts all over my face and mouth.

"Ready for the main event? " i said to her with confidence with my pants unzipped and my hard penis erected

"Sure thing " Hisana replied as she placed her mouth on my penis and sucks me off while i lean on a cherry blossom tree. She fully wrapped her mouth over my rod and began sucking me off. She went slow at first, but then went deeper and faster and deeper and faster over time.

"Yeah Hisana, yeah" i said as i trusted my rod around while it was in her mouth. Then in a instant i brusted in her mouth.

"Byakuya, please have me " Hisana said to me as she goes on top of me and me and we kissed other. She then inserted my rod into her wet vagina and in that moment, my dick got harder as if that was possible after ejaculating in her mouth.

"Yeah fuck me harder " Hisana said to me as she started moving up and down on me and then just straddled my body until I just collapsed onto my back where upon she continued to move herself up and down me ever so slowly it was maddening.

"Ah, yes just like that, god it feels so fucking good" i said squealing like a pig. I eventually laid down behind her and turned her on her sides, thrusting in and out and fondling her nipples . Hisana constantly let out orgasmic gasps and moans.

"AHH, yeah Byakuya kun please give it to me " Hisana said to me as i pound her vagina then i pulled out and laid her on her back and poke her but with my rod.

"Now time to finish this " i said to her as i inserted my rod in her ass while i have her in her missionary position.

"Byakuya, this is sodomy. Anal sex is forbidden in noble clans " Hisana said to me blushing as trusted into her bootyhole.

"Then lock me up in jail because i would do anything to make you happy " i repiled. I didn't care at this point about being faithful to the clan. Hisana came before anything else. Me and Hisana made out with each other and embraced each other feeling on each others bodies and making out with each other until we climaxed and even then i stood on top of her.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

"That was amazing" she said to me.

"It was well worth losing my virginity to you " i replied to her.

"This was the first time i experienced joy during sex. All the times i was forced into sex was terrible and was only done just to stay alive. You're easily the best i ever had in my life " she said to me.

"We can do this type of stuff everyday for the rest of our lives and one day when i become a captain, i would have a child that would take the place of me and continue our legacy.

"I just wish i can find my sister , so the family would be complete " she said to me.

"I have been using most of my time to find Rukia at all cost "i said to her.

The next day i walked up to my clan to tell them the truth about me and Hisana.

"I'm going to get married " i said to my father and grandfather.

"To who ? " my grandfather asked me.

"Hisana Orikasa" i happily replied. As expected my entire clan was unhappy and shocked by what i said.

" YOU WHAT?" my father shouted standing as the rest of the elders just told them. The old man twisting his finger in his one ear to almost going deaf to my dad yelling.

"I know it's against the law, but it could be much worse." i said to them.

"I see Byakuya, you really must care about her to actually do something like this " my grandfather said to me.

"Lord Ginrei… your grandson is getting married to a Rukongai street rat!" my father stated disappointed at me." This is a serious matter… turning_ that woman_ into a 'noble' is an outrage."

"The only outrage is how you speak about Hisana. That woman would soon be Lady Hisana Kuchiki, whether you like it or not, dad" i replied yelling at him.

"It's against the law. We are nobles! We are the ones to set an example. What will all the other clans think of us?" my father said to me.

"I don't care what other clans think, what matters i how much i love Hisana " i replied back at my father

"You have become a deviant no different than Yoruichi. That Hisana woman crruted you my son. She's nothing more than a ... " my father yelled at me.

" Shut the fuck up ! You guys are nothing but old stuck up prudes, you have no clue how tough Hisana had it. You guys live in your little fucking bubbles and it sickens me to no end. If being with a woman i love offends you so much, why not kick me out then ? " i said to my father " and if it makes you feel any better, i fucked her too before marriage and i fucked her in the ass too " i said to my father.

"I won't accept this marriage. Byakuya in the name of the Kuchiki clan i challenge you to a duel . If you win , you would marry Hisana Orikasa and make her a Kuchiki , if you lose then Hisana would not only not marry you but kicked out of the Kuchiki manor and the Seireitei " he said to me.

"Fine then , i accept that challenge " i said to my father .

"Very well the duel would be set up 6 months from now a day before the wedding " my grandfather decreeded.

**55 years ago**

6 months have passed since the battle was declared. Me and my fatrher Soujin preparaed to fight each other in a epic duel.

"Son , won't hold anything back at you " he said to me.

"Father, why won't you just let me marry her ? " i asked him.

"It's simple . She's not of nobiltiy ,she's ...my true love , i'm going to prove to you how much i love her ****Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** **(千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_) " i chanted as two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades surround my father.

"I see so you have managed to obtain Bankai , very well time to show you my Bankai. **Bankai : Benitenshisōkō **(紅天使羽装甲 _Bloody Angel _Armor )** " **he shouted as he creates red samurai armor covering his body and red angel wings to come out his back. His katana is now a red broadsword.

We clashed attacks with each other . His Bankai moved at very fast speeds and was able to keep up with my blades however i was able to gain the upperhand with my ulimiate technique.

"**Senkei** (殲景, _Slaughterscape_) " i chanted as i created the dome of swords and increased the cutting power of my sword strike. With a single blow i was able to shatter his armor and his Bankai defeating him in battle . He injured me greatly in battle and i had a hard time against him.

"Looks like you won my son, you have surpassed me . You managed to master Bankai at such a young age " he said to me.

"So Hisana can marry me now? " i said to him.

"Yes you won fair and square, just promise me one thing Byakuya " he said to me.

"What is it ?" i asked him.

"Promise me that on our graves that you would never break the rules again, no matter what " he said to me

"Fine , i would not do such a thing ever again " i said to my father..

The next day . Me and Hisana walked down to the shrine with me wearing a fine suit and my wife wearing a beautiful wedding dress. Hisana and i stand beside each other at the end of the aisle, in front of the chanting priest. He'd stop, taking their hands and setting Hisana's on top of mines, the priest would then give a gesture of his hands, for the couple to face each other.

"Byakuya Kuchiki ! Do you take Hisana Orikasa as you lawfuly wedded wife ? " the priest asked me.

"I do !" i answered with enthusiasm.

"Hisana Orikasa ! Do you take Byakuya Kuchiki as you lawfuly wedded husband? " the priest asked her.

"I do !" Hisana replied.

"I now announce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the priest said as we both kissed each other and carried her to my manor. It was the best moment of my seemed like everything was going well for my life but then things hit a snag.

**54 years ago**

August 2 , 1951 A.D I was still the Lieutenant of Squad 10 under Isshin Kurosaki. My newlywed wife Hisana Orikasa who was now known as Hisana Kuchiki . I got a emergency call by Captain Unohana of Squad 4. My father was three crying his eyes out and my grandfather was sad.

"Captain what is it ? " i asked her.

"I got bad news to report to you " Unohana said to me.

"What is it ? " i asked her.

"It's your mother Byakuya, she's dead " she said to me. At the moment my world exploded as i broke down crying.

"No, it's not true, it's not true !" i said to her .

"She was killed while heading into the 1st district of West Runogkai . it was a Hollow that atacked her

"This is my fault , i should of never left her side " my father said to me .

"She was protected by several unseated officers, including a 20th seat. They were all killed too " Unohana said to us. "The 20th seat survived and told me that the Hollow called himself Grand fisher "

The next day we buried her within the courtyard of the training grounds i trained in .

"I can't believe mom was gone " i said to my father.

"My wife met the world to me " he said demoralized and sad of what happened.

My wife Hisana came by and stood at her grave. She came to comfort me of my big lost.

"Byakuya , you must be very sad about your mothers death " she asked me.

"Yes i am , she truly loved me and the only one who supported having you in the family" i replied back at her.

"Byakuya, in her memory we should have our own family. She would be very proud of you up in the great beyond if you and i had a son and daughter together " she said to me cheering me up.

"I would be glad to raise a child with you " i replied back at her.

Me and Hisana dediced to me and my mother to move on in the memory of my mother. We started to engage more and more in unprotected sex until we had a seed growing in my the next 2 years, it was the happiest moments despite my mother dying. Hisana made me happy but she was also still concerned about the sister she long abandoned. My father was under extreme anxiety and depression. His work ethic began to decline drastically and he stated to attended meetings less. His skills as a Shingimai also dropped as a result.

**52 years ago**

It's been two years since we made the promise to have a child with each other. Hisana was 17 months pregnant, in the Soul Society all Shinigmai age 10 times slower than humans. Pregnancy in the Soul Society last between 370 weeks and 420 weeks or 7 to 8 years. I was in Captain Unohana's squad when she told me the good news.

"Congratulations, your having a baby together " Unohana told me.

"This is the best news i heard in my life" i said as i hugged my wife with joy.

"Byakuya my dream is coming true, soon we would have a family together and we would be truly happy forever" she said to me as she kissed me.

The next day i went to see my father but when i arrived at his room , i saw the medical division carry my fathers body out of the room. His body was covered with blood and his chest had a huge stab wound in it that you could see the pierced heart. My grandfather who is usually emotionless was in tears to see his son dead.

"Grandpa what happened to my father ?"

"He commited suicide " he said to me reading his note.

"What ? " i asked him.

"He wrote this letter for you Byakuya " he said to me as he gave me the letter and i read it.

"_Dear Byakuya , if you are already this, chances are that you already found me dead hung on the ceiling of the fan after committing Sepkku. I couldn't cope with being alone without my wife Guren Kasumiōji , the pain of me being without her was too great and i lived in regret for being powerless and failing to protect your mother. I'm undeserving of being a Shingimai. I want you take the place as the Head of the Kuchihi already aware of that your grandfather is of failing health and doesn't have much time to live . You are the only one in the Kuchiki clan who has the potential to become the Head Captain one of these days. Also Byakuya i'm sorry for what i said about Hisana. She turned out to be a gentle and kind woman like your mother. Please carrying on the dream and remember to never commit another cirme against the _Kuchihi clan . I hope you raise a fine child and live a happy life"__ My father worte as i break down in tears. My wife goes to comfort me.

"First your mother now your father " she said to me.

"I don't understand why is this happening to me . I never done any wrong wrong to anyone .Why would any higher being punish a man who has done nothing but fight for the greater good "i asked my wife crying from losing my father too.

"This world is a cruel place. I feel your pain Byakuya given i lost my family many times but we must move on. We have a baby to raise and you mustn't disappoint your father " she said to me comforting me.

Later that day, my father was buried in the same spot as my mother. I took 3 months off of duty to recover from the loss of my father as well as spend more time with my wife then i returned to leave my squad and go to my old squad.

"Thanks for everything you have done Captain Kurosaki " i said to him as i pack up my things.

"Don't mention it, having you here for 28 years was a pleasure. Hopefully you would stop by here every now and then with your daughter or son " he said to me.

"I will captain Kurosaki " i said with a depressed tone.

"Become the most powerful captain in Soul Society history " Isshin told me as i walked out of the Squad.

The next day i was at the Lieutenants meeting where i sat with The other Vice Captains there was Chōjirō Sasakibe , Marechiyo Ōmaeda , Chikane Iba **, **Seinosuke Yamada who have been Lieutenant of Sqaud 4 for 65 years, Gin Ichimaru, Mako Saidō the lieutenant of Sqaud 9, Nemu Kurotsuchi , Jin'emon Kotsubaki, Kanto Enjōji who filled the position of Sqaud 8's lieutenant and had a son named Tatsufusa Enjōji, and lieutenant Maki Ichinose ,who became Vice Captain 110 years ago. After the meeting i met Gin again .

"Looks like you have transferred back to your own squad " Gin said to me.

"I have, so what's it to you ? " i said to him in a stoic tone.

"You're being unusually stoic Byakuya. What happened to that young hotheaded man we all know and love ? " Gin asked me.

"What do you want with me ? " i said to him.

"I heard about what happened with your father. I was worried to might be depressed " he said to me with that fake creepy smile of his.

"It has nothing to do with you. I don't expect a commoner like you to understand the complexites of the aristoracry "

"Says the man who married a commoner, you really don't have that right to talk down to me anymore. Especially when you married that same Rukongai street rat you once looked down apon " Gin said with a smile.

"Shut up " i said to him.

"Funny though, i never thought of anyone more hypocritical than you . Still isn't it weird that ever since Hisana appeared, everyone close to you has died. You grandfather got a fatal liness and both your parents are dead now" he said smiling at me

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ILL OF THE DEAD " i shouted as a draw my sword out to attack Gin.

""**Scatter ****Senbonzakura** " i chanted as i scatter the blades to form a tendirl at Gin.

"**Shoot to kill **Shinsō** " **Gin chanted as he extends his blade to cancel out the attack.

"You will learn to respect my traditions and i will show you i surpassed you a long time ago" i shouted at him.

"I didn't mean to upset you but if you want to fight then so be it " Gin said as we are both going to attack again.

**"Flash and Burst** **Nijigasumi** (虹霞, _Rainbow Mist_)" Maki chanted as he blinded us with his Shikai.

"Damn what a bright light " i said blocking my eyes as the light burned my eyes.

"That's enough you two . Do you both want to be arrested ? " Maki said to us

"No " i answered.

"You know it is against the law to commit murder as well as using your Shikai while off duty in the Seireitei " he said to us.

"But Maki, you used your Shikai" Gin stated.

"Only to stop you two from killing each other , both of you leave now " Maki said to us as we left the area.

My father's death left an impact on me but Hisana comforted me throughout the way.

**51 years ago**

My grandfathers condition worsened during the past year. He was beginning to lose his hair and his skin became pale. His combat ability and Reiastu started to decline rapidly to the point he was rarely at his Squad anyone. I knew that based on what Unohana told me that my grandfather was going to die in a year.

I was in the garden with my beautiful Hisana who was picking flowers in the field. She walked towards me only to suddenly collapse on the ground.

" Hisana !" i shouted as i rushed to her aid. She was burning up with a high fever. I rushed her to Captain Unohana as fast as possible. After 4 days in the hospital , i got the worst news in my life.

"I got terrible news to report to you Byakuya " Unohana said to me.

"What is it ? " i asked her

"Your wife is dying. she's suffering from an unknown illness" she said to me. In that instant it felt like i was stabbed from behind as i start to cry. I struggled to keep my noble composer in front of the captain/

"This can't be happening ! This really can't happening " i said holding on to my hair in anxiety

"I'm sorry… her lungs are filled with bacteria. Tell me, does she go into the Rukonagi often?" Unohana asked.

"Yes, she goes there looking for her lost baby sister Rukia " i replied to her.

"She has a advance form of cancer that can't be cured of conventional forms of medicine " she said to me.

"So She can't be cured?" i asked her.

"I can try, but… these types of diseases usually take over 10 years, she'll be lucky to survive around the year " she said to me . At that moment i felt cold as if my heart stopped beating.

"We have a fetus inside her, your saying that my baby would die too " i said to her losing my cool.

"Sorry Byakuya, it's the sad state of reality " Unohana replied in a depressing tone.

"Please let me see her" i said to her.

"Very well then " i repiled as she opened the door for me , leaving the two of us to speak privately.

"Hey," Hisana said to me.

"Oh Byakuya, I failed her. I've searched everywhere and now… and now i failed to be with you" she said to me..

"Shh… it'll be all right." i assured hugging and holding her "I've got you… I won't let go " i said as i held onto her. The next year was my most painful year in existence.

**50 Years ago**

March 3, 1951 A.D 11:59 A.M. was the absolute worst moment in my life. 20 years ago it was the day we met, 5 years ago it was the day we married and now it was the day she died in front of my eyes.

Hisana lay in an open room on the floor all the screen doors open to the garden. The cold, early spring garden, the plum blossoms not even bloomed yet. She said her final farewell to me.

"It looks like it was the end for me " she said to me weak from the illness.

"Hisana, i don't want you to go " i said to her desperately clinging to her.

"Looks like my baby is going to die only as a 41 month old fetus " she said to me coughing.

"Hisana, i don't want to leave you .This can't be the end of us two . You're the only woman for me " i said trying to contain my sorrow.

"Byakuya , you gave a poor Runokgai girl like me the best time of my life , I just have one last favor to tell you" she said to me.

"What is it ?" i asked her with tears running out my eyes.

"Byakuya, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya , please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-sama's sister " she said to me

"Save your strength, don't talk anymore " i said to her.

"Don't let her know the truth , please protect her with everything you got" she said to me.

"Hisana, i will do it " i said to her holding her frail hand.

Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't be with you to the very end. I am sorry. Being with you for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya " she said to me then once the clock turned 12:00 P.M. she was dead at the age of 191 , the first and only love of my life was gone from existence.

"Hisana, Hisana HISANA!" i shouted in despair as i cried like i never did before. My mother dying and then my fahter as well was a big enough blow but now that Hisana was dead. It felt as if my entire world was destroyed beyond recognition. I cired at the same spot for hours until Unohana showed up at the area.

"Byakuya !She must of died already " she said to me holding onto me.

"It's not fair. She had a horrible life, why must she die when she truly found happiness" i shouted .

"It's my fault Byakuya, if only if i found a cure for her " Unohana said crying with me.

"I don't know what to do anymore " i said as i felt helpless.

"You need to take threapy sections to recover from your loss, we don't need you to do what your father did " she said to me.

That same day i was able to bury her body and the Kuchiki's had the same funeral as my parents burying her next to them. for 6 months i went through extensive therapy once again to recover from the mental damage i suffered with Hisana much like i did with my mother and father.

When i returned back into the Sqaud around November 3 of the same year. Sajin Komamura became the Captain of squad 7. He was very unusual and mysterious not to mention very tall and large. He was 9'5" and over 600 pounds in muscle . He wore light brown gloves, shoulder pads over his haori and large, plated boots and a helmet. He saw me while i was still feeling down about Hisana.

"What's gotten you so upset ?" Sajin said to me.

"It's nothing, i'm still recovering from the death of my wife " i said to him.

"You remind me of my friend Kamane " Sajin said to me.

"You mean Captain Tōusen, he lost a love one of his friends before he was in the Shinimgai academy . I hard from you that you already have Bankai as a Lieutenant. I'm going to recommend you as a captain" he said to me.

"Thank you , what is your name ? I don't recall seeing someone like you here" i replied back to him.

"My name is Sajin Komamura, the newly appointed Captain of Squad 7 " he answered.

Shortly after metting the new captain i went to Soifon to ask her for a request.

"Hey Captain Soifon, i have a request for you " i asked her.

"What is it Byakuya?" she said to me.

"I need you to help me find Rukia Orikasa " i told her.

"Rukia Orikasa ? Is she related to your dead wife ? " she asked me.

"Yes she is . I promised my wife to get Rukia, please do this for me " i begged her.

"Fine , i will do this no question but only because you helped me in the i knida know how you feel " she said to me.

"What do you mean ? " i asked her.

"It's about Yoruichi . I have searched for her for over 50 years and i have yet to find her. I really love her and i never got the chance to experience love like you did with Hisana. At least you knew Hisana loved you to the end , i'm not sure whether Yoruichi truly loved me at all " she said with tears coimg out her eyes i went to comfort her.

"It's alright , i promise to help you find her and bring her captive for you to arrest once i find her " i repiled to her drying up the tears with a cloth from my pocket.

"Okay then, it would be hard but we should find her name within the Runogkai " Soifon replied as she writes in the report " oh and one more thing, i have personally recommended you as captain of the Gotei 13, you show to have serious potential out of everyone here.

**49 years ago**

January 1, 1952 A.D. . My grandfather was in the hospital terminally ill and was dying. I went to visit him one more time to talk with him. I was going to be nominated to fill his position as Captain of Squad 6with the personal recommendations fr o m Soifon, Isshin , Ukitake , Kaname, Sajin and even my own Grandfather with Unohana, Shunsui and Yamamoto approving of it. The pain of losing my only true love was still fresh and now i was going to lose my Grandfather

"Byakuya, i entrust you to be the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan " my grandpa said to me.

"Grandfather, i got one last request for you " i asked him.

"What is it grandson ? " he asked me.

"Can you please allow me to put Rukia Orikasa into the Kuchiki clan ? " i begged him

"I see the sister of Hisana, you really do care for that woman ? " he said to me.

"I don't ask for much and i know that it would be braking the rules again but it was her last request. I can't just this go unanswered " i said to me grandfather.

"Fine, you have gone through enough losing your wife and parents and even me. I would honor this request but i warn you, the leaders that govern the clan won't take kindly to this . You must promise me this my grandson. Vow that you would never break the law ever again " my grandfather said to me.

"I see, i would follow that through to the end " i replied.

"Byakuya , not since Koga Kuchiki have i seen a young talent like you but unlike him you aren't blinded with arrogance or ego. At age 191, you were stronger than i was at your Age 191 , i was just a low level Shingimai "

"Tell me more about Koga Kuchiki " i asked him.

"Koga was a commoner much like Hisana but he was also a gifted genius. He graduated from the Shingimai academy at age 140 and promoted to my squad. He became a 3rd seat when he was your age "

"You said to me a while ago he was equal to a captain, why wasn't he promoted to a captain ? "

"250 years ago was a different time. All the Captain and Lieutenant seats were filed so he couldn't get promoted past 3rd seat but despite that, he was immensely powerful " he replied to me.

"So what ever happened to him ? How did he get into the noble family ? "i asked him

"Your Aunt Lisa Kuchiki was in love with him much like you were with Hisana. At first i didn't approve but then i allowed it after he proved how much he loved long after becoming the head of this new special force, Kōga is set up by a faction on his side not wanting him to claim victory in the civil war " he answered.

"Why would they framed such a noble hero ? " i asked him.

" They feared his power. The faction leaders told me what supposedly took place, but i didn't buy it for a second regardless they sentenced him to be suspended from his Gotei 13 Seat for the next 100 years, and that his Zanpakutō, Muramasa, is a threat to the peace of Soul Society, and thus its powers will be nullified " he told me.

"So what happened ? " i asked him.

"Kōga broke out of jail and killed the men responsible for his framing. Ginrei later found him and tried to pursue Kōga to pay for his crimes, but instead, Kōga had a mental breakdown, causing him to view all in Soul Society as people jealous of his power and enemies that must be killed " he replied.

"So he lost his mind ?" i asked him.

"Yep though it was his Kōga's own overconfidence that caused his predicament and the higher ups to frame him . When Kōga's assault on Soul Society reached crisis levels, i worked with Yamamoto to finally seal Kōga away. Much of the victory was thanks to Kōga's disharmony with his Zanpakutō, making Kōga unable to access Muramasa's made him the second person i sealed away in my life.

"Who was the first ?" i asked him.

"It was former Captain Baishin, he was a captain 351 years ago. Baishin found a way to merge himself with his Zanpakutō, as a result he went on a rampage out of the madness the power brought to was responsible for the death of 63 seated officers of which some were lieutenants, and proceeded to escape to the real world " he answered stating it

"How did you dealt with him ? " i asked him.

"351 years ago i led a team of 5 other captains. Kato Muguruma, 9th division captain and father of the former captain of Squad 9 . Asura Kotsubaki who was the captain of Squad 7 and father of the current lieutenant. Suì-Fēng , former Squad 2 captain and grandmother of the current captain of that Squad. Danzo Iba, former captain of Squad 3 and father of the current lieutenant and Tsunza Ikkanzaka, the fahter of the legendary gatekeeper . We were able to capture him, with Kato and Tsunza while the rest of us were able to imprison him " i replied.

"So that was your first mission as a captain? That sounded cool " i said to him.

"Please do me a favor , as head of the clan should Kōga ever escape, please finish him off and ... never give up on your dreams" he told me before he died in the hospital bed.

He was born June 2 , 1131 A.D and had lived a long 821 years life. I wasn't as depressed as i was with my parents or Hisana if anything i felt empowered by Ginrei's final words. The next day i became the captain of the 6th Division and the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family. At the same day Gin Ichimaru became Captain of Squad 3.

"What a coincidence! You became the Captain the same day i did " he said to me.

"Whatever , i don't have time to hang with you " i said walking away from him.

9 months later , Soifon found the location of Rukia Orikasa .

"I found her, she's a second year student within the Shinō Academy " she said to me.

"Thanks Soifon " i replied as i go to the school.

It was during lunch period that i met her. She looked exactly like Hisana .She was, like Hisana, short and petite with short, black hair and pale skin. Also, her eye color was the same as Rukia's but the strand of hair in the middle of Hisana's face was shorter, and more frayed at the end. I was with two unseated officers and an elder from the clan.

"Who are you kind sir ? " she said to me.

"My name is Byakuya Kuhichi, i'm here to adopt you into my clan " i said to her.

"A noble clansman? Why would you adopt a commoner like me " she asked me

"I saw some potential in you and you remind me of my ex wife who i loved , i wish to adopt you as a sister " i said to her.

"I don't know about this ?" she said to me.

We were suddenly interrupted by a young kid with red hair tied in a high ponytail .

"It seems our process has been interrupted , take a few days to consider this situation " the old man said to her.

The Next day the other members were furious of my decision to put Rukia into the clan.

"You broken the rules of your clan once again" said the male elder.

"We refuse to admit a commoner into the clan again " said a female elder.

"Allowing a Runogkai commoner into the noble clan is against the law and punishable by exile "

"Your recklessness will tarnished the family name. Byakuya we are not allowing another one of your pericous sluts into the clan. You disgrace us enough with that two dollar half whore in..." the male elder said to me but at the moment i snapped and grabbed the guy by his neck .

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !" i snapped back at them " I don't give a shit about you fucking image, you people make me sick. All you old fucks care about is your goddamn prestigious tile. As head of the clan, i 'm putting Rukia into the clan whether you fucks like it or not "

"You're going against the law Byakuya, you're out of line . It's no different than the day you married Hisana , you like stepping on scared tradition. You're an immature brat who needs to taught a lesson about honor" said the old man i'm holding the shirt of.

"You want to talk about pride ? You're so called honor allows innocent people to suffer injustice poverty and early death . It takes alot of honor to do such as thing to people doesn't it ? If that's your idea of pride, you can bet your ass i'm going to fuck around with it " i shouted at them.

"why you little..." the elder said to me.

"Shut up. This isn't just Hisana's last wish, it's my grandfathers wish as well. I vow never to break the law again for as long as you follow Hisana and Ginrei's final wish " i said to them is i put down the elder man.

"Very well Byakuya, we will honor this request but if you were to break even the pettiest law, you would be stripped of your nobility rank and captains position " they said to me.

After adopting her into the Kuchiki clan the next day . I thought of which squad to put her in. That's when i met Kaien Shiba again.

"Long time no see Captain Kuchiki . You really have grown up so fast" he said to me.

"Thanks " i said to him.

"I remember not too long ago that you were 10th seat of my Squad " he said to me.

"I need a favor from you " i asked him

"Yeah what is it ? " he asked me.

"I want you to take Rukia under your wing as an officer of your squad " i answered.

"Fine i owe you big time" Kaien replied.

The next night Rukia came to me to tell me she was a unseated officer in the Gotei 13.

"Lord Byakuya, my entrance to the Gotei 13's Squad 13 was a success "

"What seat were you named ? " i asked her.

"My deepest apologizes my brother but with my abilities, i was unable to get a seated officer position upon entry" she said to me.

"Very well move on " i replied back at her.

Rukia was admitted to the 13th Division at age 131 years old without taking their entrance exam. She would be in that squad for the rest of her life. I Remained captain for the next 49 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in KITF<strong>

**The Next day **

September 16, 2001 2:00 A.M. The ANBU teams failed to recover anything of use from Byakuya. They are within Byakuya's brain. They run out of energy to power the machine.

"Damn it, we were so close to learning more secrets " Inochi stated upset at the whole ordeal.

"You guys were on it for too long " Tsunade said to them.

"We got more information from the guy but it''s mostly his own past, we barely got anything that can help us find the location of the Soul Society " Ibiki said to Inoichi .

"All we got is the age of these Soul Reapers and at least half the cast of the Soul society, we have no knowledge or reabile information about the location of the Soul Society " Inochi replied.

"We should call it quits for today, it's already 2 A.M. " Ibiki said to Inoichi.

"Very well, we exerted all our Chakra probing there minds only to get virtually nothing but garbage from them" Tsunade said noticeably not tried out while everyone else is tried out .

"All that work just for limited data " Ibiki said to them.

"Better than nothing , we just need to leave this to the Konoha Cryptology Squad. We can send them the data and try to at least find out it's location " Kurneai said to the team.

"Fine , take the prisoners back into the there cells, we would need to try to probe them more " Tsunade said to the teams as Hitsugaya and Byakuya are token back into the cell.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at Akatsuki<strong> hideout**

The Aktasuki and Espada finished sealing the Two tailed Beast.

"Looks like that process is done " Kisame said tried out.

"Finally " Harribel replied tried out .

"I need to rest and eat to gain back my strength " Grimmjow said feeling sleepy

"Everyone take rest " Pein said to the teams as they all leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>

3:00 P.M. Yamato returns to the leaf village to consult with Tsunade. The team reports the faliure of the team to capture Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"So you didn't find Orochimaru or Sasuke? " Tsunade asked Yamato.

"No, we failed to find them Lady Tsunade " Sakura anwsered.

"We were too late to find anything " Naruto replied.

"Very welll, your dismiss for now. We would contuite to search later " Tsunade demanded as she drinks her tea.

"Right Lady Tsunade" Sai replied as he walks with Naruto and Sakura out of the room.

"So Yamato and Jiraiya , did you find anything of use there ?" Tsunade asked him.

"All we found is ruined trees and destroyed mountains. It looked like a tailed beast attacked the hideout. I also found fragments of Orochimaru's Triple Rashōmon " Jiraiya explained to Tsunade.

"This is bad , it must of been the work of that Ichigo Kurosaki kid we heard about, the so called Ten-Tails Jinchūriki prototype " Tsunade stated.

"It seems that this new Tailed Beast was sent to kill Orochimaru for defecting from the Akatsuki and to test that kids seem like Orochimaru put up a good fight but at the end, he yet it seemed the attacks were concerated as if the monster used a sword to do all this destruction " Yamato explained to Tsunade.

"To think that anyone can come that close to killing Orochimaru, they have truly created a monster " Jiraiya replied.

"We did mental probing of the prisoners, we have no leads yet of the location of this Soul Society but we have enough information to confirm that these Soul Reapers did live more than hundreds of years old " Tsunade stated.

"That information combined with the devastation we saw further confirms this fact , The Ten Tails does exist and it's still in development " Jiraiya stated.

"They already have procession of 3 Tailed Beasts, there most recent capture is Gaara. We don't even know how there methods are " Tsunade said to Yamato and Jiraiya.

"Given the level of devastation we saw , it looked like it was the combined power of two tailed beast rampaging at once " Jiraiya replied.

"Jiraiya report this information to Kakashi and tell him to come to my office ASAP

"Now let's talk about Sai " Tsuande said to Yamato.

"It's just as you predicted , Sai was assigned a secret mission by Danzō " Yamato said to Tsunade.

"A secrect mission ? " Tsunade asked.

"Sai Joined Team Kakashi in order to get to his target Orochimaru , and then carry out his mission of assassinating Orochimaru's future body , Sasuke. " Yamato anwsered.

"I never could stand that man. He's pushy , overbearing and his methods are too brutal yet at the same time ,he's just thinking of Konoha's well being. That radical right wing nut job really confuses me sometimes " Tsuande stated.

"Are you referring to Danzō ?" Yamato said to Tsunade.

"Yeah why " Tsunade asked .

"I recommend holding off your decision until you take a look at what i found in Sai's bookbag " Yamato replies as he hands her files of ANBU members " Danzō gave this to Sai in order to _grease the wheels_ with Orochimaru " Yamato answered.

"That's- ! " Shizune said shocked at what she saw.

"A list of our ANBU agents ? Shit! " Tsunade said pissed off "These are top -secret! How did that fucking old bastard get his hands on this much information ?" Tsunade said to herself.

"Um .. Lady Tsunade.,.. " Shizune asked Tsunade while holding onto Tonton.

"Shizune ! Go to the file storage area, get new guards and change all the access passwords , immediately !" Tssunade demanded smashing the desk

"Yes, Lady Tsunade ! " Shizune answered

"NOW!" Tsunade shouted staring down Shizune with an intimidating glare.

"AH ,... on it Lady Tsunade" Shizune timidity replies running from her.

"Shit i'm glad i don't see her bad side more often " Yamato thought to himself.

"Shit...That son of a bitch... i can't stand him! The outside threat from Orochimaru, the Gotei 13 and Aktasuki is bad enough. Now i have to worry about sabotage from within the village " Tsunade said to Yamato.

"So what is the goal here ?" Yamato asked

"Our mission remains unchanged. We need to capture Orochimaru. He knows the most about the Aktasuki who are connected to the Gotei 13 . We'll force him to talk and cough up information and we would force Sasuke back into Konoha to help us fight these Shingimai, not to mention the threat he'll pose if he has his hands on the Sharrigan " Tsunade answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Root underground base<strong>

Sai goes to talk with Danzō

"It looks like you failed the mission Sai, that's not like you " Danzō said to Sai.

"Sorry that i failed you lord Danzō but i failed to find Orochimaru " Sai replied.

"I see, i guess it can't be helped, we would wait until the next chance to get Sasuke" Danzō stated.

"I have a request lord Danzō " Sai asked him

"What is the request ?" Danzō asked.

"May, i remain part of Team Kakashi for a bit longer? " Sai asked while smiling.

"That smile...it's not fake " Danzō said to himself "Tsunade already talked to me about that . I trust you have forgotten , Sai . Emotions lead to hatred . Hatred leads to war " Danzō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Vizard Training ground<strong>

"Wake up Ichigo " Hiyori shouted as she kicks him in the stomach

"OUCH" Ichigo shouted in pain as he holds onto his stomach.

"Damn it , you been out for over 18 hours already " Hiyori said to him

" I'm awake you bitch! You didn't need to kick me in the stomach " Ichigo said as he gets up to train with the Vizards.

"You're finally up , looks like that fight yesterday seriously drained your spritual power. You need another day to recover , let's eat some lunch" Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Okay then " Ichigo replied as he goes to eat lunch with the Vizards.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>

Sai Naruto and Sakura visits Kakashi in the hospital. Kakashi is waering a blue tanktop with his mask on reading Make out paradise.

"So you're the new team member..Sai, right ? " Kakashi asked him.

"Yes sir ? " Sai answered. " So this is the fabled Kakashi Hatake we heard about in Root . He's much more muscular and better looking than i thought " Sai said to himself.

"Kakashi we... " Naruto said trying to explain the mission but Kakashi cuts him off midsentence .

"Yamato told me about everything " Kakashi replied.

"We're running out of time! At this rate ,he'll .. " Sakura said but is interrupted midstence.

"We can't bring back Sasuke with our current power. I'm not strong enough and knowing him, his power surpasses even that of a Jōunin. I barely held my own against a Jōunin level foe and was froced to go into my Kyuubi form " Naruto stated to Kakashi.

"I see, so all you need to do is become even stronger, right ? " Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade said these captains have hundreds of years of experiences and have many techiques " Sakura said to him.

"I know, i fought one myself. These Captains are juggernauts of destruction , i was pushed to my very limit to fight against one of them. We need to get you stronger " Kakashi stated to Naruto.

"Time is not on our side Kakashi sensei, we have 6 months to save Sasuke and then there is the Akatsuki and Gotei 13 that are after Naruto " Sakura said to Kakashi.

"Then we'll have to get strong in an unbelievably short amount ,too " Kakashi replied.

"But how? " Sakura replied.

"You think i've just been lying around doing nothing? I've been mulling over this the whole time i've been here. And i've finally got an idea " Kakashi said to the team shocking them. " But this training is only suited to Naruto. Naruto, if this works , you would obtain power that would surpass even that of a Jōunin. In other words you would be stronger than me " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Me surpass you ? " Naruto asked.

"Yes " Kakashi answered.

"I'll be working with you the whole time , but it'll be unlike any training you've done before " Kakashi stated.

"What'll we be doing ? " Naruto asked Kakashi.

"You're going to learn the most powerful technique you can do by creating it you're going to create a technique more powerful than the Rasengan. But to do so, you'll need to invest a massive amount of time and effort. It's not like those shoen mangas where the main character gets ridiculously strong in a few days. It's also going to be different from Rasengan, which someone else is created, and which you learned trhough careful instrutcion " Kakashi explained to Naruto

"Massive amounts of time... " Naruto asked. "But we don't have time ! Sasuke's ! "

"Relax , i figured out how we can do it in at least a month " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"We'll talk more about it tommorow when i get out of the hospital " Kakashi replied as he goes back to sleep.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: Tsunade and the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force were able to successfully probe Hitsugaya's and Byakuya's minds bypassing Unohana's mental defense but haven't got much information of the Soul Society to launch a counterattack ,meanwhile both Ichigo and Naruto plan to get stronger though intense training . What is bound to happen next******? ******Review, Fave and Subscribe.** **)**


	23. Countdown to Invasion Part 1

**Bleach Shipp****ūden ****22 :Countdown to Invasion : Exceed the level of a Jōunin/Captain**

**(A/N: Naruto begins his training with Kakashi to surpass the level of captain while Ichigo trains hard with to exceed the level of a Jōunin , how would they obtain that level of power?****Warning: Lemon scene around the middle with Anko X Kakashi**** and at the end with Tsunade X ?)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day<strong>

**10 Miles South of Konoha**

September 17, 2001 12:00 P.M. Naruto meets Kakashi within the training field where he plans to develop more of his power.

"All right let's get started " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"It's just , it's like, you haven't trained me in such a long time...i dunno why, but this makes me excited happy ! " Naruto stated.

"I see " Kakashi replied "Well if you want laugh , now's your only chance. Because we are really short on time "

"What do you mean ? " Naruto asked.

"Like i said at the hospital , the aim of our training is for you to create your ultimate surpassing Rasengan " Kakashi stated to Naruto.

"What must i do ? " Naruto asked.

"Charka nature shape manipulation are essential to this process " Kakashi answered

" Shape manipulation? " Naruto asked.

"Ah,yes,you won't get it if i explain both at the same time. We'll start with shape manipulation" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Fine then " Naruto anwsered

"Do a Rasengan "Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Coming right up " Naruto replied as he summons a clone and forms a Rasengan then aims at the ground " **Rasengan** " but he stopped last second by Kakashi.

"Stop right there " Kakashi told Naruto as naruto dsperse the clones "You've already mastered charka shape manipulation."

"Huh ?" Naruto said confused.

"That's what your Rasengan is. You rotate the chakra wildly at extreme speeds and compress the energy " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"What do you mean ? " Naruto asked him.

" Rasengan is shape manipulation itself , which you could say Rasengan tales to it's ultimate level" Kakashi stated.

"So i've passed shape manipulation then ? " Naruto asked.

"Pretty much " Kakashi replied.

"Alll right! " Naruto cheered as he cancels out the Rasengan in his hand.

"Okay, the next step is chakra nature manipulation " Kakashi said to Naruto,

"What's charka nature ? " Naruto asked.

"It's the elemental ability of your charka. Take Chidori " Kakashi stated as he uses Ox →, Rabbit → and Monkey hand seals to generate lightning on the tip of his fingers "This technique uses both shape and nature manipulation. Watch carefully i'll focus into my right hand, and change it's nature into a electric current" Kakashi said as he forms Chidori.

"That's nature manipulation? " Naruto asked awestrucked by what he saw.

"That's right ! Next , i change it's shape to that of a power surge, which determines the power and range " He said as he generates an electrical surge around him. " To create a technique more powerful than your usual Rasengan, you need to use both shape and nature manipulation at the same time , like i did with Chidori " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"So if i use that nature thingy on Rasengan, I'll a new technique in no time ! " Naruto cheered.

"Don't take this lightly ! you have no idea how to use nature manipulation,for starters. Actually , you don't even know your element affinity yet do you ? " Kakashi asked Naruto

"Element what ?" Naruto cluelessly asked.

"I figured i'd have to explain this...There are only 5 basic types of elemental chakra natures. They are fire ,wind, water, lightning and earth. The 5 Great Shinobi Nations are named for these elements and they form all they form the foundations of all ninjustu" Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Cool " Naruto replied .

"Most people's chakra naturally leans toward a certain element . For example , the Uchiha were gifted with fire justu Chidori is a lightning element justu" Kakashi stated.

"So Sasuke's got fire and Lightning natures , then? " Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and you don't even have one element You don't even know which elemental nature you're most suited to " Kakashi said to Naruto as he pulls out pieces of paper.

"What are those for? " Naruto asked.

"We'll find out your chakra nature with these slips of paper " Kakashi replied.

"How ? " Naruto asked.

Kakashi then uses his charka to wrinkle the paper.

"If you have lightning nature, the paper will wrinkle. The paper is torn in half by wind , burns if you have fire , get soggy if you have water and crumbles when you have earth This paper is made of special trees feed and nurtured with chakra that reacts to even the smallest chakra you run your chakra though this, we can find out your element " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Right Kakashi " Naruto replies as he grabs the paper and concentrates chakra causing the paper to be cut.

"Your chakra's nature is wind " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Wind ? " Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Wind can slice anything to bits . A chakra that's perfectly suited for battle " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Damn, i'm so awesome !" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Not yet , you're only just found this manipulation training starts now " Kakashi replied.

"What do you mean ? " Naruto asked.

"It usually takes a hue amount of time to learn the method. It takes one year on average to develop the justu and another year to master it for battle. I invented the Chridoi at age 10 and mastered it at age 12 ,combined with intese training, i became a Jōunin at age 13 " Kakashi stated to Naruto.

"2 years, we only have six months left and with the Akatsuki and Gotei 13 on my ass we don't have that much time " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Don't worry , i've thought of a way to get it done extremely fast " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Yes !" Naruto cheerfully replied.

"What we'll do is ... " Kakashi said to Naruto but is interrupted by the appearance of Yamato .

"Captain Yamato , why are you here ? " Naruto said shocked to see him.

"Kakashi asked me to help with your training . Sorry to interrupt, Kakashi " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"No problem. So... " Kakaski tried to explain but is cut off by Naruto.

"Hey, hey , what kind of nature manipulation is your wood element ? " Naruto asked Yamato.

"Well that's... " Yamato said not sure how to tell Naruto but Kakashi whispers into his ear.

"He's focused on you now , just show him " Kakashi said whispering in his ear.

"Very well then ! " Yamato replied "** Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil** (土遁・土流城壁 _Doton: Doryū Jōheki_) " Yamato chants as he does a Tiger hand sign to create a 54 foot high, 156 foot long and 75 foot wide plateatu from the ground.

"What power ? " Naruto said shocked to see the basin.

"**Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu**(水遁・滝壺の術_Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu_ )" Yamato chanted as he creates a lager volume of water turning the plateau into a waterfall with the width of the water flow being 21 feet wide in the middle of the basin and 24 foot long at the top of the basin.

"Whoa he created a waterfall with ease " Naruto said looking at the waterfall.

"I used two elements, earth and water " Yamato stated to Naruto.

"So you have two as well, Captain Yamato ? " Naruto asked him.

"Most Jounin level Shinobi process at least two types of elemental Ninjustu. Asuma could use Fire and Wind, Shizune could use Water and Earth release , Kurenai could use Wind and Earth release. I can use more than just lightning too " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Then with the wood element, Captain Yamato has three ? " Naruto asked.

"No not exactly " Kakashi replied.

"I can only use earth and water. Wood isn't one of the basic elements " Yamato stated.

"Then , how did he? " Naruto asked but is cut off midsentence.

"He uses them simultaneously . By using earth and water natures at the same time, he creates a new element , wood " Kakashi answered.

"I use earth in my right hand and water in my left hand " Yamato explains as he claps his hands together and then trees begin to grow out of the basin.

"Amazing ! " Naruto said awestrucked.

"When you can perform multiple kinds on nature manipulation, it's pretty easy to use them separately " Yamato explained to Naruto.

"But how do you use two at the same time and combining them together ?" Naruto asked.

"That's another story " Yamato answered.

"Using two elemental natures at same time to create a new nature is called **Kekkei Genkai** (血継限界; _Bloodline Limit_). I know you heard that phrase before " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Yes i forgot where again " Naruto replied cluelessly.

"That boy Haku you fought had the same ability. He had a Kekkei Genkai called Ice Release. He gained it by combining water and wind release to form Genkai are genetic, only someone of his blood could preform that justu.

"What about Shikaimaru's Shadow Posseion justu or Choji's Multi size justu or Genjsutu and Medical Ninjustu ? " Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Explaining all that will take more time, and you won't get it even if i do.

The only one person to use it was the Captain i fought " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Kakashi senpai, why not save explanation on light and dark manipulations for later ? " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"Light and dark ? Say what ? " Naruto asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand a word of it . Now where was i ? " Kakashi said .

"How to make the training take no time ? " Naruto answered.

"I said take less time... " Kakashi repiled.

"Yeah ,yeah , that ! How do we do that ? " Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"We use... over 200 of your Shadow Clones . That's it your mass Shadow Clones" Kakashi answered .

"What ? " Naruto asked shocked.

"Like i said , it's how you're going to do your training in an extremely short period of time " Kakashi repiled.

"I don't get it at all " Naruto cluelessly said to Kakashi.

"I'm going to explain it now then , so listen carefully " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Yes , sir ! Please explain it as simply as possible ,sir ! " Naruto said saluting Kakashi.

"Right then ! Listen up ! You already known that unlike the normal clone justu the Shadow Clone makes real , physical clones, correct ? " Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Yeah ! Of course i know that! " Naruto replied.

"In other words, the technique makes a complete copy the user . Although not to same extent as you, i can also shadow clones, so i know about the special side effect this technique has on the user. Since you use it often ,you've probably noticed... " Kakashi stated to Naruto.

"Huh? " Naruto asked.

"When you release the justu, any experience and Knowledge gained by the clones...will transfer back to the user's original body " Kakashi answered.

"I told you to make it simple ! " Naruto replied.

"So you haven't noticed , eh ? " Kakashi asked him.

"No , i don't get what you're saying ! " Naruto answered with a blank look on his face.

"Let's both make a shadow clone , then. Just one " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Right " Naruto replied.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu** (影分身の術 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ) !" both Naruto and Kakashi said as they create physical clones of themselves.

"Okay now what? " Naruto asked.

"Frist test, let's have the clone version of you come with me to eat some ramen " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Oh boy , i'm hungry for some ramen " Naruto's clone replied as he walks with him to the Leaf Village.

"Kakashi, we have a Jōunin's meeting at 3 P.M, i just came to tell you that from Tsunade " Yamato stated.

"I'll be there soon enough, we got 2 and a half hours to kill " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Soul Society.<strong>

Yamamoto calls together a Captains meeting with all the Captains in the Gotei 13. Kenpachi is back from recovery after a week of surgery. Renji and Rangiku are temporarily filling the seats of Byakuya Kuichi and Toshrio Hitsugaya. Yamamoto makes his final decision.

"I have made my final decision ! In a week , we will invade Konoha and sent a special stealth unit to rescue Captains Hitsugaya and Byakuya while destroying the Village in the raid and capturing the 9 tails " Yamamoto stated to the captains.

"So what is the plan of the Invasion ? " Renji asked.

"Since you have both put as substitute captains, you are allowed within the conference building , Our plan is to launch an attack to take them by surprise..I have already discussed the plan with Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shilion"

"What is the plan Captain Commander? " Soifon asked.

"Soifon, you would be leading Lieutenant Chokorēto in a mission to disable the barrier protecting Konoha from outside assault. Lieutenants Rukia and Rangiku would go to the holding cells where Byakuya and Hitsugaya are at and free them from the area. Once the barrier is down, we would send the invasion force to fight them " Yamamoto answered.

"So what does our Squad do ? " Sajin asked.

"You would be the invasion force as well as Squad 11. Both of your squads are the most powerful and most combat oriented squads. You would also protect the 4th division while they are in the battlefield healing the injured Shinimgai " Yamamoto stated.

"Well very captain Commander, we would do it " Sajin replied.

"I don't really care about the details, i just want to fight a few tough Jōunin , that last fight was the best i had in years " Kenpachi said smilingly.

"Captain commander, what about me ? What if Kenpachi and Sajin are token out ? " Unohana asked.

"You would remain posted in the Seireitei attending to the victims brought into the divison with Lieutenant Kotetsu. Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku would act as backup if they were to fall. Besides being the second strongest Captain in the Gotei 13, you are needed to protect the Soul Society in case the Arrrancars try attacking us offguard " Yamamoto replied.

"Very well then " Unohana said.

"Head Captain what about the Kage of that village ? A person of that level would easily destroy a squad of captains. " Ukitake asked.

"Not to mention the Sannin who is the aid to the Kage. One Kage level opponent would be too much even if we had 10 Squad Captains in battle at the same time, 2 would ensure disaster"

"Not to worry, my squad is working on something to take out the Kage, Regardless of how powerful those two are, there isn't anyone smarter than me " Mayuri replied.

"What are you cooking up good doctor ? " Shunsui asked.

"A special kind of poison that limits the power of the victim by 5 times similar to a Gentei Reiin but combined with the paralyzing poison of Ashisogi Jizō , with those factors, killing the Kage should be easy but only if we can get close enough to her " Mayuri replied.

"Mayuri would develop a way to take out the Hokage. Ukitake and Kyōraku would deal with her Sannin bodyguard when the opportunity comes by once we managed to get Byakuya and Hitsugaya out of harms way and after there both out, we would level the city of Konoha so we can focus on eliminating the other Ninja Nations Aizen has propped " Yamamoto stated.

"Sir what are my orders ? " Renji asked.

"You would be the leader of the fukutaichō protection squad that would follow and cover for Captain Soifon and provide enough distraction and battle the ANBU while kenpachi and Sajin fight the Jōunin off " Yamamoto answered.

"We only have 3 captains fighting at once, they still have 9 other Jōunin aside from the ones Kenpachi and Hitsugaya fought , even with Soifon , Sajin and Kenpachi fighting together we can't possbily break though enemy lines " Rangiku stated.

"That's why the invasion would commence at 5 A.M. Monday morning of next week. We would strike when they are at there most vulnerable and take them out before they can fight back at full power. We would make Sosuke Aizen realize the power of the Gotei 13 is still strong by crushing Aizen's Shinobi army then crush his Arrnacar army and then we would take down Sosuke Aizen. Everyone is dismissed" Yamamoto commanded as everyone left the room.

Renji and Rangiku walk out talking with each other.

"Looks like we would going to save our captains " Renji said to Rangiku.

"Indeed though you and Byakuya weren't always on good terms " Rangiku said to Renji.

"That's because of the whole thing with Rukia. I vowed myself to surpass Byakuya's strength, i wasn't strong enough to fight against him the first time nor was i strong enough to fight against a Jōunin .He's my captain and i can't surpass him if he's dead " Renji repiled.

"Hitsugaya is one of my closets friends since Izuru and Gin. Sure he's overbearing and strict but he's also a good kid who would fight to the death to protect the Soul Society " Rangiku said to him.

"Time to get back to training Chad " Renji said to Rangiku.

"How is he doing so far ? " Rangiku asked.

"He's improving, he's still stuck at the level of a lieutenant but he's grown strong enough to withstand my Bankai for more than a minute " Renji replied

"I see, very well then. It's best you train too . You don't want to fall behind him or anyone else " Rangiku said to him.

"Very well then " Renji replied " I won't fail like last time "

* * *

><p><strong> Vizard training Ground<strong>

1:00 P.M. Ichigo prepares to train with Shinji with his Bankai in the training field.

"Alright Ichigo now it's time we do the next part of your training , Bankai mastery training " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Bankai mastery ? I already obtained Bankai " Ichigo said to Shinji.

"Yeah that might be true but you have yet to master it . Let's face itIchigo, your Bankai is nothing special especially to the likes of Captain Kuhichi " Shinji stated.

"What do you mean ? " Ichigo asked him.

"All the battles you fought were won with mere brute force. You were lucky Kenpachi was merely a brute and Byakuya was arrogant otherwise you wouldn't had prevailed those fights. You also had the help of your inner hollow in those fights as well as your battle with Jin Kiarya and Ganryū .The Shinobi and Arrnacars you are going up against are in a league of there own " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"So i heard, that's why i have my hollow mask " Ichigo stated.

"Fool, do you really that's enough ? The Vizard mask should only be as a last resort. A Vizard could only maintain there mask for a limited amount of time. One the mask shatters, it would take a while for you to gain back that power. There are 11 Jounins in that village, the Soul Society currently only has 4 squad captains not counting Yamamoto or the Shintachio, with Hollowfaction you would be able to beat at least 2 of them , you would be left defenseless against the other 5 Jōunins " Shinji replied.

"Then i would find a way to wipe them all out before they can attack "

"You think is that simple ? Face it Ichigo, your nothing but raw power and speed. These Ninjas are skilled enough to take on people with hundreds of years of combat experience and come on top. You can't hope to get lucky forever and unless you don't improve your skills, you'll die before you can even hollowfy " Shinji shouted at him.

"Then how can i increase my skills ? All i know is Gesugta Tensho and Zanzō .Old man Zangustu didn't teach me anything else " Ichigo said to Shinji.

"Well there are two ways to achieve that level of mastery " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"What are they ? " Ichgio asked.

" The first is **Jinzen** (刃禅, _Blade Zen_). This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap and takes a meditative pose and then forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō " Shinji told Ichigo.

"I never heard of Jinzen " Ichigo said to Shinji.

"This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form it is about entering a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them this state a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit does not want to teach these moves and engage the wielder in a battle the likes of which has never taken place before " Shinji explained to Ichigo.

"How long would that take ? " Ichigo asked him.

" It takes even the strongest of the Shinigami in Soul Society thousands of years before it is completed " Shinji replied . "If you were to achieve that level of power , you would have a power far greater than a Bankai that is known as a **Sankai** ( 三解_ Third Release_) " Shinji stated.

"Sankai ? " Ichigo asked.

"It's the fusion of the Zanpakutō spirit with the wielder, essentially one becomes a living Zanpakutō . It's a form of power so immense that one who wields it obtains god like powers. With a swipe of his sword he can level a mountain " Shinji said explaining Ichigo's power.

"There has to be a way to shorten that training, with that power i can easily solo that shinobi world " Ichigo asked him.

"It's no good, besides while it's true you who have the power unparalleled to virtually anything in the Soul Society history, i can't teach you that anyways " Shinji answered.

"Why not, you know a way don't you ? " Ichigo said to him.

"I can teach you a way to develop Sankai however if you try to rush mastering that level of power and use it early without 1,000 years of training. You would lose all your soul reaper powers and cease to become a Shingimai" Shinji answered.

"We don't have thousands of years , we don't even have a full year to train and " Ichigo shouted.

"Don't worry Ichigo that's why we Vizards developed a second method to master our Bankai's full potential. It's called** Masourudōki**(魔ソウル同期 _Demon Soul Sync_)" Shnji said to Ichigo.

"Masourudōki ? " Ichigo asked confused.

"It's what we Vizards developed after conquering our Inner Hollow to master our Zanpakutō. While it's not nearly as powerful as Jizen and you can't learn Sankai from it. It would help you at least master more Bankai techniques and increase your combat effectiveness in a far shorter amount of time " Shinji answered Ichigo.

"How does it work ? " Ichigo asked.

"Hiyori , get out the **Mano Tenshatai **(魔の転写体 _Demon Transfer Body_)" Shinji commanded Hiyori .

"Fine, i'll get it dickhead " Hiyori replied as she goes to grab a human-shaped, man-sized doll with a Hollow Mask on it's face and place it down on the ground.

"That looks like the **Tenshintai** (転神体,_Divine Transfer Body_) Yoruichi had me use to develop my Bankai " Ichigo said to Shinji.

"It seems like you recognize it. This was a version Kisuke made for us to tame our Inner Hollows. This forcibly materialize the inner Hollow instead of the Zanpakutō spirit into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakutō as while one is using there Hollow mask " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Why are we doing this ? " Ichigo asked.

"It's because once you are hollowifed like we are, your inner Hollow becomes merged with your Zanpakutō spirit . I'm sure your familiar with that Ichigo "Shinji asked Ichigo as he thinks back to 8 days ago.

**8 days ago**

Ichigo's Inner world

Ichigo clashes swords with Hollow Ichigo.

"Where the hell is Zangestu ? " Ichigo shouted at him.

"Do you mean the one your Holding or the one i'm holding ? " Hollow Ichigo asked him.

"A white Zangestu ? " Ichigo said shocked to see it.

"You want to know where's Zangestu " Hollow Ichigo said as he leaps in the air and goes to attack Ichigo "I AM ZANGESTU ! " Hollow Ichigo replied.

**Present Day**

"As you already learned Hollow Ichigo is part of you whether you like to acknowledge it or not but one thing he has over you is that he knows techniques that greatly surpass your level of skill . If you manage to force him into teaching you more techniques, it can greatly increase your power and skill " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"I see, very well then though i'm going to hate dealing with him again " Ichigo said holding his shikai.

"You already learned **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") from Hollow Ichigo, all you need to do is learn more techniques . Once you that we would start the final test of the training "

"Which is ? " Ichigo said.

"Hollow power training " Shinji replied "Hiyori demonstrate the Mano Tenshatai " Shinji said to her.

"I don't wanna , she's really horrible" Hiyori shouted at Shinji.

"Boy , if she's this much of a bitch now i hate to see her Inner Hollow " Ichigo said to himself.

"Come on Hiyori , i can't do it because i have garbage duty because i lost a bet to Lisa " Shinji said complaining.

"That's your fault for being a dumbass " Hiyori replied yelling at him.

"It's your fault for losing that battle " Shinji said to her but she hits him with her sandal

"Shut up " Hiyori replied as she puts on her Vizard mask and stabs the Mano Tenshatai . Her Vizard mask cracks and all her hollow energy goes into the doll which manifest her inner hollow.

"Hi guys " Inner Hiyori said hugging Ichigo and Hiyori.

"That's your inner hollow, she's nothing like you " Ichigo said to her.

"How about some tea and cookies" Inner Hiyori said but she disappears when Hiyori puts the mask back on.

"What an annoying little bitch, she's always like this " Hiyori said as she removes her Vizard mask.

"Very well then Ichigo, now that you know what to do. You need to make your inner hollow teach you some of his techniques to improve your own combat " Shinji said as Ichigo stabs his Shikai through the Mano Tenshatai while wearing his Hollow Mask only for Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo emerges out.

"I'm finally free " Hollow Ichigo said as he goes to knock away Ichigo and clashes his Shikai with Shinji.

"Looks like your pretty violent. Ichigo this shows how little control you have over your spiritual pressure " Shinji said as he pushes back Hollow Ichigo with his sealed Zanpakutō.

"Your not getting in my way** Bankai Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月,_ Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_)" Hollow Ichigo said as he reveals his white sword. He goes to attack Shinji but Ichigo blocks with his Shikai.

"I'm your opponent " Ichigo shouted but he's easily pushed back 20 feet.

"You can't fight me, you're too weak to take me on " Hollow Ichigoshouted as he fires a red and white Getsuga Tensho and it creates a large explosion. Ichigo emerges with Black Reiastu.

"Bankai " Ichigo shouted as he releases a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind. "**Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_)" Ichigo said as he reveals his black sword.

"Looks like i get to kick your ass again and become you defeat me in a fight I would teach you one new move for every time you beat me " Hollow Ichigo shouted as he attacks Ichigo while in the Vizard training ground. Meanwhile Hachi is watching the two fight.

"That Hollow Ichigo is emitting a very evil aura , should we be concerned ? " Hachi asked.

"Don't worry too much. With Ichigo's Inner Hollow separated from the main body, his spiritual power is only twice that of a normal Captain, nothing us Vizards can't handle " Lisa replied.

"We had a much tougher time taming him when he was a lizard like Hollow" Kensei stated.

"Indeed, i almost got blasted by a Cero " Love replied reading his magna.

"That hollow is very scary Kensei, please protect me " Mashiro said annoying Kensei.

"Shut up, you're so annoying " Kensei replied shouting at Mashrio.

"Regardless we can't leave our guard down around that Hollow " Rose stated.

"Hachi , set up a 500 meter diameter barrier around the battlezone" Shinji commanded.

"Yes Shinji , **Hachigyō Sōgai** (八爻双崖, _Eight Joined Twin Cliffs_) "Hachi chanted as he creates a barrier around the battlefield area.

"Let's see how well this goes " Shinji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

1:00 P.M. Naruto and Kakashi arrive at the ramen noodle shop . Anko is at the shop eating some sweet bean soup and dangos.

"Hey Naruto , my have you grown " Anko said looking at him while licking a dango.

"Hey Anko, long time no see" Kakashi said to Anko.

"Well it looks like the handsome hunk just came out the hospital " Anko said felling on his face.

"Looks like your in the mood today " Kakashi said feeling on Anko

"What are you up to ? " Anko asked licking his face.

"Nothing , i was just walking around and helping Naruto train " Kakashi replied.

"In what ? " Anko asked.

"In Nature Transfromation and Shape Manipulation " Kakashi anwsered.

"Good luck with that, i'm still working on that so i can get promoted to the rank of Jounin" Anko stated.

Naruto and Kakashi eat there lunch. After eating Kakashi holds onto Anko's hand.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, are you and Anko sensei going out ? " Naruto asked Kakashi

"Kinda, we are a bit in a open relationship. We only started to date recently. Listen Naruto me and her have to go , we got a Jōunin meeting right now " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Bullshit , Anko's not even a Jōunin " Naruto shouted

"But i'm damn near close to it unlike you mr Genin " Anko said with a smile on her face.

"Bitch " Naruto said to himself "Hey who is going to help me on my wind training ? You have like 1,000 justus " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"I don't know any wind justus however i do know one person who does know it. He's probably playing Shougi right now" Kakashi stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Shikamaru's house<strong>

Shikamaru is playing Shogai with Asuma.

"Checkmate . That means you have to pay the bill the next time we go to eat, sensei " Shikamaru said to Asuma.

"I know, this like the third time already, so you got laid huh ? " Asuma said to Shikamaru.

"Yep ! By Temari , we are having a long distance relationship " Shikamaru stated.

"Isn't she a bit old for you ? "Asuma asked him.

"Yeah but only by 2-3 years " Shikamaru answered.

"My man, you scored yourself a fine piece of ass there. I didn't know you were into those older women " Asuma said smoking his cigarette.

"Indeed i did , it turns out women aren't such drags after all " Shikamaru replied.

"Hell i was around your age when i had sex with my first woman. Back 10 years ago i was know as the _Wildman of Konoha_ given how much pussy i used to get back in the " Guardian Shinobi Twelve " Asuma replied.

" Guardian Shinobi Twelve ? " Shikamaru asked.

"We were a group of twelve elite warriors who had left their village and had pledged their lives to protect the Fire Daimyō " Asuma replied.

"So why did you leave the village ? " Shikamaru asked him.

"Me and my dad , the former Hokage had a disagreement. I wanted to be my own man and not be in my fathers shadow. I was around 17 when i left Konoha to pursue my personal interests " Asuma answered.

"So you were out to make a name for yourself ? " Shikamaru asked.

"That's right, i was trying to escape the boring life of the Sarutobi Clan.I then met my best freind Chiriku, who would go on to become the head monk of the Fire Temple where i recently married Kurenai in " Asuma said to Shikamaru.

"Wait you married ? When was that ? " Shikamaru asked.

"Around 3 months ago , i didn't make it public because people would be all over my asses and i'm getting too old for all that fame and attention. I just wanted to settle down with a family in peace " Asuma replied.

"Explain your story of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve " Shikamaru said to Asuma.

" About 13 years ago, half of the original members began to believe that only the daimyō should lead the Land of Fire. To that end they planned a coup d'etat against the Hokage, and planned to later conquer the rest of the countries. Kazuma tried to remove the daimyō to replace him with a puppet daimyō, as the current daimyō didn't support the revolt " Asuma explained to Shikamaru.

"What happened with the revolt ? " Shikamaru asked.

"Before he could do so , i was able to cut him down and end the revolt that would of put Konoha in danger. Me and my best friend where the only ones to come out alive . Chiriku and i went our separate ways and i became a Jōunin shortly after leaving the Guardian Shinobi Twelve 7 years ago " Asuma said to Shikamaru.

"So how you met Kurenai ? " Shikamaru asked .

"It was a summer day during the time i left the Guardian Shinobi Twelve to become a Jōunin " Asuma said to Shikamaru.

"So what rank was she ? " Shikamaru asked her.

"She recently became a ANBU Captain after being a ANBU Vice Captain around the same time i left Konoha. She joined to improve her skills and become the Head of the Yūhi lower noble clan that served under the Sarutobi Clan " Asuma replied.

"So Kurneai came for a clan ? " Shikamaru asked drinking water .

"She was the princess to the clan, a clan of highly skilled Genjustu users only rivaled by the now defunct Kurama Clan and Uchiha clans. Because of it's downfall and Kurenai becoming a Jōunin 4 years ago, the Yūhi Clan rose up the ranks " Asuma said.

"We dated for a while in secret until more recently. Here's my word of advice . once you get a chick pregnant, you have to raise that baby you know ,so always wear a condom " Asuma stated while smoking a cigarette and lighting it up with his lighter.

"So where is Kurneai Sensei ? " Shikamaru asked.

'She's in the hospital for her check up, she'll be out of there after i leave the Jōunin's meeting "Asuma answered.

"Sucks that someone like her is out of action, we really need everything we got against the approaching threat to us " Shikamaru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the training field <strong>

The real Kakashi and Naruto prepare to fight another in a sparring match.

"Kakashi what to do while the Shadow clones are gathering information ? " Naruto asked.

"Let's test your current skill level right now " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Very well then **Shadow Clone Jutsu**(影分身の術_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_)" Naruto states as he creates 4 clones of himself around him. Three of goes to jump up towards Kakashi with Kunai in there hands.

**"Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui**" Kakashi replies as he fires a blue energy blast at the clones destroying them .

"Where did you learn Shingimai justus ? " Naruto asked him

"My Sharingan copies anything that isn't Kekkei Genkai " Kakashi answered.

The Real Naruto comes at him with his fingers.

"**One Thousand Years of Death** " Naruto shouted as he goes to poke Kakashi's butt but Kakashi dodged with Shunshin.

"**Raikiri **" Kakashi chanted charging up his attack.

"**Rasengan** " Naruto replied as they both clash attacks and destroy everything within a 100 foot radius.

"Not bad, you managed to come against my full power Lightning Blade " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"No problem " Naruto replied. " I wonder what the clones are doing ? "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kakashi's house<strong>

Kakashi walks Anko to his house.

"So your just a shadow clone of Kakashi ? " Anko said to Kakashi.

"Yeah , i am but that's because i was training Naruto how to rely information back with his shadow clone " Kakashi replied.

Anko then comes at him from behind with a kunai.

"You know what i want Kakashi ? I want a taste of you " Anko said cutting his check and licking the blood off the small cut.

"I see, you haven't changed at all " Kakashi replied as he kisses her with his mask still on

"How do you do that with your mask on ? " Anko asked him.

"How about i kiss you with my mask off ? " Kakashi said as he removes his mask and kisses her with his tongue . He then removes his shirt to reveal his muscular body .

"Whoa looks like your still in shape even after spending a week in the hospital "Anko said to Kakashi as she licks his chest "Shall i get started ? I'm hungry for you " Anko said to Kakashi.

"Very well, let's get started " Kakashi replied as Anko puts out his penis from his pants.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here. Also this is Anko were talking about so **expect** some really hardcore shit with her)**

Kakashi removes Anko's skirt and jacket revealing her hot nude body and her mesh see through shirt. She then licks the tip of Kakashi's penis and then puts it in her mouth.

"You must be longing for this for a while, to have your dick sucked and teased like this "Anko said while she tongued Kakashi's balls and continue to blow him off until he got precum in her mouth.

"Yeah i missed that mouth of yours " Kakashi answered back.

"Very well then , then put this big boy between my 88 cm boobs " Anko replied as she places Kakashi's dick between her boobs then she blows him off while she give him a titjob.

"Damn , your really good at this Anko. I don't think i regret having you as a girlfriend ..ahhhh" Kakashi said as he came on her face after lasting 20 minutes .

"Boy you're done pretty fast " Anko said complaining.

"Sorry, i'm not good with stamina sometimes " Kakashi replied.

"Looks like you still have plenty left in there, how about you use your shadow clones ?" Anko said to him.

"Very well then !" Kakashi said as he surrounds her with 2 clones of himself.

"FUH!FUH! Let's start fucking guys! " Anko said as the clones grope her. One of the clones goes behind her and plows her from her ass. She then sits on the other clone and then the real Kakashi take her mouth, After an hour of drilling her, they all explode there loads all over her.

******(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)******

"Looks like i'm done here, i need that after spending a week in the hospital " Kakashi stated.

"So when are you going to go on a date with me again ? " Anko asked him.

"I don't know, given the threat with the Gotei 13 and Aktasuki, i'm going to be hard at work for a while. I'll try later on Tonight " Kakashi answered.

"Fine then bye honey "Anko replied as she hugs Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>

2:00 P.M. Naruto meets Konohamaru in a training field who is by himself were Konohamaru is training hard to get stronger.

"Hey Naruto, what's up ? " Konohamaru asked.

"What are you trying to do ? " Naruto said to Konohamaru.

"I'm trying to learn a new justu that can help me get stronger ! " Konohamaru answered.

"I know just the justu i want to teach you " Naruto said to him.

"What's with you all the sudden ? " Konohamaru asked him.

"Well , i...Um ...How can i put it ? It's time i pass things on to others, instead of being passed down to " Naruto said to Konohamaru.

"Ah what's that suppose to mean , is this some awesome pervy Ninjustu " Konohamaru asked.

"The justu i'm gonna teach you is on a whole new level ! " Naruto repiled.

"Just hurry up and teach it to me ! " Konohamaru said happily.

"Listen step is rotation ! " Naruto said to Konohamaru.

"Whoa! We going to add motion, eh ? " Konohamaru thought to himself as he pictures a stripper on the pole.

"And next is_ power_ ! " Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Attack with the riske, eh? ! " Konohamaru thought to himself as he pictures a stripper with a huge ass and tits.

"An then finally , there's... " Naruto said.

"There's even more? " Konohamaru asked shocked.

"Containment " Naruto stated.

"The most points go to the best expression, eh ? " Konohamaru asked.

"What are you talking about ? "Naruto asked confused.

Sexy stripper Justu ! " Konohamaru chants as he turns into a hot stripper on the pole with boobs as big as Tsunade and the body of Tsunade causing Naruto to nosebleed.

"I think you misunderstood. The justu i'm going to show you is a A-Rank justu in term of difficulty to master. " Naruto said to Konohamaru.

"Please show it to me " Konohamaru said to Naruto.

"This is a super advance ninjustu that combines charka rotation, power and containment...It's **Rasengan" **Naruto replied as he generates a spiraling blue vortex and smashes a large 20 foot high rock.

"Awesome, what crazy power " Konohamaru said awestrucked at what he saw. "What are the steps to do this ? " Konohamaru asked Naruto.

The first step was learning how to burst a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only the user's chakra, which emphasizes rotation " Naruto answered.

"What's the next step ?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"The second step was for the user to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it. This step emphasizes power " Naruto explained.

"What's the final step ? " Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"The third and final step was to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, emphasizing stability of the sphere shape" Naruto replied.

"So how long did it take you to learn this justu ? " Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"It took me a full week to master it " Naruto replied.

"I bet i can do it in a week or less" Konohamaru stated.

"Fine what's the wager ? " Naruto asked .

"You must give me free ramen for a month " Naruto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training ground<strong>

Ichigo and Hollow continue to fight each other to within the barrier Hachi set up. Hollow Ichigo clashes his white Bankai with Ichigo's black Bankai.

"What's wrong Ichigo, still trying to reason with your enemies ? " Hollow Ichigo said to him forcing down on Ichigo's Bankai.

"Nope not this time, i'm here to kick your ass " Ichigo replied as he shots a Black Getsuga Tensho towards Hollow Ichigo.

"Ha , you think you could hit me with a weak Getsuga Tensho ? " Hollow Ichigo said as he hits back the Getsuga Tensho with his bare hand but Ichigo appears behind him with Getsuga Tensho condensed in his sword.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he hits Hollow Ichigo from behind with his Getsuga Tensho and knocks him to the ground.

"Not bad Ichigo, you managed to condense your Getsuga Tensho into your blade amplyhing the striking and cutting power of your strikes. However it doesn't compare to this attack " Hollow Ichigo said to Ihcio as he generates white and red Reiastu that forms a jagged chainsaw formation.

"What the hell is that ? " Ichigo said shocked to see the attack.

"It's called the **Noko **Kuroi Getsuga****( 鋸黒月牙 Sawing _Black Moon Fang )_ " Hollow Ichigo answered as he clashes with Ichigo's sword and shoots a Getsuga Tensho with a saw like motion to it. Ichigo struggles to block with his Bankai.

"I can't block it ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to block the attacks but his Bankai sword is cut in half and the blast explodes destroying everything within a 1,000 foot radius.

Meanwhile Shinji and the Vizards watch the battle go on between Ichigo and his inner hollow.

"Looks like Ichigo is going to have a tougher time against his own Inner Hollow than with you Hiyori " Shinji

"What's that suppose to mean ? " Hiyori asked.

" Think about, it, Ichigo 's inner hollow knows every attack pattern Ichigo has given he's one with Ichigo's Reiastu and part of Ichigo. We all dealt with that problem with our Inner hollows when we first tried to control our Hollows " Lisa anwsered.

"It took us years just to get to the second stage of Hollowfcation , it's amazing he's progressing so fast with his training " Hachi said looking at Ichigo fighting Hollow Ichigo.

"I know what you mean. Even with that training method Ichgio used, i still haven't been able to learn Bankai " Lisa replied.

"Looks like all this time wasn't a waste after all . If he keeps this up , he would be stronger than even us Vizard Captains "Kensei said cleaning his knife with a cloth.

Back in the barrier. Ichgio gets back up and goes to attack Hollow Ichigo

"I'm not done yet " Ichigo shouted as he goes to clash with Hollow Ichigo creating a shockwave.

"You think you can beat me with just brute force ? " Hollow Ichigo arrogantly asked as he swings his sword like a flail and lunges it at Ichigo like a whip. Ichigo blocks the sword strike only to be hit by Hollow Ichigo fist which slams him through a rock. Ichigo comes out a pile of rocks only to be mocked by Hollow Ichigo.

"That was nothing , you can't be done yet! " Hollow Ichigo shouted at Ichigo.

"I wonder how Orihime , Chad and Uryu are doing right now ? " Ichigo said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 13th division<strong>

Hisagi finds Ukitake watching Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki train. Rukia had personally asked Ukitake to open up the Thirteenth Division's training area so she can train Orihime.

"This girls power is amazing, she has vast amounts of potential, especially for a human . Still she isn't meant for fighting, she doesn't have the resolve to fight " Ukitake said to Hisgai.

"You mean that Orihime girl that helped me out a bit in that fight with the Bount? She managed free Rukia from that Bounts control, had not for that, i would of died or Rukia would be dead as well " Hisgai stated.

"They've been training for the past few days since Rukia left the hospital, it's not like her to make friends " Ukitake replied.

"Rukia has never been good at making friends, why she wanted you to open up the training grounds just for this earth girl? Still is it a good idea to be friends with a human ? " Hisgai asked Ukitake.

"Don't say things like that " Ukitake answered.

"I'm terrbly sorry " Hisgai replied bowing his head down.

"Having friends is a good thing even if they tread a different path. One day, the Ryoka that came here might all become Shinigami . I have a question , why your here? " Ukitake asked him.

"I came over to give you this sir " Hisgai answered as he gives him a Seireitei Communication magazine with a mail order catalog

"Why would you come all the way over here to give me this? " Ukitake asked.

"My Squad is too busy working on maintaining stability since my captain defected. I been stuck carrying this squad and attending meetings. I never imagined that you captains had so much work to do since my former captain, Kaname Tousen, never handed work down to subordinates. i should be going " Hisgai answered notably stressed out.

"Don't you want to stay here and relax a bit? " Ukitake asked him.

"I'm busy right now but the idea of watching two girls train isn't bad, invite me when i'm less busy " Hisgai replied.

Meanwhile within the training field, Orihime and Rukia continue to train with each other.

"**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** " Orihime chanted as she fires a red blast of Kidō.

"**Hadō #33. **Sōkatsui**** " Rukia chanted as she counters Orihimes blast "**Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_)" Rukia chanted as she shoots a concentrated lightning bolt from her left index finger .

"**Santen Kesshun** (三天結盾, _Three Sacred Links Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she shields herself from the attack. Rukia comes at her with her sealed sword .

"I'm not finished yet " Rukia said charging at Orihime.

"**Koten Zanshun **(孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield _)" Orihime chants as she summons Tsubaki to attack Rukia but the attack failed to damage Rukia's sword. Rukia appears behind her with Shunpo.

"You lack resolve Orihime, you can't afford to hold back in battle. Don't hesitate , if your indecisive you will die " Rukia said to Orihime.

"It looks like they're having a lot of fun for training " Hisgai said to Ukitake.

"They are aren't they . Still Orihime has alot of work to improve her power. While the girl has potentail healing abilities that can rival Unohana, Her fighting level is barely the level of a 20th seat needs to be at least at the level of a Lieutenant if she ever hopes to fight evenly against the Arrnacars and Shinobis " Ukitake stated.

"I got to get going now " Hisgai said to Ukitake.

"Hey! You need to take things slower ! " Ukitake said to Hisgai

"I told you. I'm really busy ,I wouldn't mind watching two girls train ,but you have to wait until i have some free time " Hisgai replied as he walked away.

"We got four months before the actual war begins. It's too short of time to increase one's power. While Aizen is finishing empowering his Arrnacar army, he has his Shinobis doing the dirty work to weaken us. We must end the Shinobis before the war truly begins otherwise we are done for. If i could wish for one thing, it would be that i hope this moment of peace lasted longer" Ukitake said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Shikamaru's house<strong>

Naruto goes to see Asuma and Shikamaru to ask him about the wind release training.

"Hey Captain Asuma ! " Naruto said to Asuma who was coming out of the house with Shikamaru.

"Hey, how's it going , Naruto ? " Shikamaru asked.

"What's up Naruto" Asuma asked Naruto.

"There's something i need to ask you " Naruto said to him.

"Go ahead and ask me Naruto " Asuma stated to Naruto.

"I need help to use Wind Style Manipulation " Naruto said to Asuma.

"Tips on how to use Wind Style Manipulation , eh ?" Asuma said questioning Naruto.

"Wow, you're really doing Nature Manipulation training already? "

"Yep " Naruto answered.

"You've gotta be really sharp to learn that stuff. You're sure you're up for it ? " Shikamaru asked him.

"That's why i came to ask Asuma sensei , you're got wind wind nature charka like me , right ? " Naruto asked.

"that's a surprise, your also a wind type user ? " Asuma asked him.

"Asuma sensei , please give me a tip ! " Naruto asked him.

"Let's see...Tell you what. I'll consider helping you if you treat my entire team to some barbecue after our next mission " Asuma said to Naruto taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You cheater., your suppose to pay up the bill because you lost " Shikamaru remarked referring to the Shogai game he won.

"How about it Naruto? " Asuma asked Naruto.

"That'll be pushing it ... " Naruto said looking at the wallet " I'll probably lose all my savings...I guess i have no choice , it's for my training! " Naruto said to Asuma.

"Okay then , it's a deal ! " Asuma replied. as he pulls out two trench knifes shaped like brass knuckles.

"What are those ? " Naruto asked him.

"These are my Charka Blades " Asuma said as he infuses his chakra that glows blue across the blade on his right hand.

"Charka Blades ? " Naruto asked shocked to see the charka glow

"They're made of a strong metal that can handle the power of my Chakra and reacts to my Wind Nature Chakra "Asuma explained to Naruto.

"Awesome ! " Naruto replied shocked to see the power of his blade.

"Here Naruto take this !" Asuma said to Naruto as he gives him his left Chakra blade "Trying running your chakra through the blade "

"Okay then " Naruto replied as he flows his chakra through the blade "It's too wavy , it's nothing like your blade "

"Listen up . For wind , you picture your chakra splitting into two halves that rub against each other " Asuma said to Naruto.

"Rub against each other ? " Naruto asked.

"After they sharpen each other in thin , fine pieces, you rejoin them " Asuma answered.

"Thin and sharp ...like a blade ? " Naruto asked him.

"Exactly. As thin and sharp as possible " Asuma replied

"Um..One thing. If our Ninja tools already have cutting edges, what's the point of using wind nature on blades?" Naruto asked.

"I mean ,wouldn't it be faster to just attack with the weapon you already have ? " Naruto questioned.

"Good question . Let's put that to the test. We're going to throw these Chakra Blades at that tree over there at the same time , got it ?" Asuma said to Naruto.

"Why? " Naruto asked.

"Just do it ! "Asuma responded as Naruto throws the blade with a weak throw while Asuma did the same thing. Naruto's blade stops 3 inches into the tree whereas Asuma's blade cuts 6 feet through the tree and penetrates a boulder .

"Amazing ! It went through the tree and then into the boulder behind it ! " Naruto said surprised of the cutting power of the Wind Chakra blade.

"I held back to be on the safe side. If i'd thrown it at full power, it would of effortlessly cut that rock and traveled through a row of buildings leading up the Knohoa Police department a mile away " Asuma answered shocking Naruto.

"That's scary " Naruto replied vritually speechless.

"When blades of two eqaul Shinobi clash , the one with the sharper blade wins. Wind nature Charka is the best type for close to mid- range combat. And there aren't too many wind types around " Asuma told Naruto.

"Really ? " Naruto asked.

"I'll be glad to help you anytime, but you'll have to pay for our barbecue, okay ? " Asuma asked him.

"Deal ! " Naruto replied as he reveals to be a clone and disperses himself.

"It was a shadow clone ? I didn't think he could gather information like that " Shikmaru said to Asuma.

"Poor Naruto. He totally forgot about Choji didn't he ?" Asuma asked.

"Ouch, he can kiss his savings goodbye " Shikamaru replied.

"Indeed, Choji can literary eat a horse " Asuma stated.

"You think he can do it ? Create a new justu before the Akatsuki and Gotei 13 make there move " Shikamaru asked.

"I wonder that myself " Asuma responded.

"Wouldn't it be better to hide Naruto somewhere ? " Shikamaru asked him.

"That's up to the Fifth Hokage, besides if they already attacked Sunakagure , they are willing to attack this village and level it to get Naruto so hiding him is useless " Asuma repiled.

"I guess you have a point " Shikamaru answered.

"I got to get going, the Jōunin's meeting is within 15 minutes, you might want to see your girlfriend for the last time before she leaves back to the Hidden Sand Village " Asuma told Shikamaru.

"Fine i can finally tie up some lose ends with her " Shikamaru replied smiling .

* * *

><p><strong>10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>

2:45 P.M. The real Naruto and Kakashi are training with each other.

"Raikiri " Kakashi chanted charging up his attack.

"Rasengan " Naruto replied as they both clash attacks and destroy everything within a 100 foot radius.

"Not bad, you managed to come against my full power Lightning Blade " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"No problem " Naruto replied but he suddenly got news of what he learned from Asuma "I see, so that's how you do it "

"Looks like you picked up some pointers from learned how to use the shadow clones special abilities effectively " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Okay i get it now, so this is relating to shortening my training time? " Naruto asked.

"Looks like you figured it out . To put it bluntly, one clone could shortened the amount of training in half Kakashi answered " If there are three of you, it should take three times faster than usual. If a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for 1 hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains 2 hours of training in 1 hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together"

"So having more clones divides the time huh ? " Naruto asked Kakashi.

"If there's one 1,000 of you , you can get down a 3 year training process in less than a month " Kakashi replied.

"I get it now, you must of trained like this for your whole life" Naruto said to him/

"Actually i never once trained like this " Kakashi answered.

"Huh? Why not? You can use shadow clone , too ! " Naruto asked him.

"This is true. However your stamina and chakra level isn't as high as yours , so i can't maintain that for very long. Since it splits the charka evenly across the clones. An ninja without Tailed Beast level or Kage level chakras such as myself can't use it to it's full potential

"Really ? So i have more Chakra than you, Kakashi sensei ? " Naruto asked him.

"Yes, in theory you have about as 4 times more Chakra than me " Kakashi repiled.

"That much over you and your a Jōunin . Man i'm really awesome ! " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"If you had the full power and control of the Kyuubi's Chakra, then your charka level would be easily Kage level or 100 times stronger than my own" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"That's cool " Naruto said .

"However you can't control that chakra very well. If you could fully utilize your base level chakra, you would of had no problem defeating the captain . Your problem is you can barely control your base level Charka " Kakashi answered.

"You mean that guy with the weird attacks like Gaara ? " Naruto asked.

"In theory, your Chakra level could of defeated all 3 of the captains there if you had the right level of control and technique however the problem with you is that your Chakra level fluctuates wildly. You also lack the skill and technique to properly fight Jōunin class Shinobi" Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"I know, i couldn't defeat that Captain. He knew much more techniques than i did, while i physically overpowered him, his level of justu was too great for me " Naruto stated.

"Indeed, i say that i would of been more suited against a foe like him than the one i fought " Kakashi repiled.

"Tell me more about the guy you fought " Naruto asked him.

"The Captain i fought was 10 times more powerful than Haku and was even a better swordsman than Zabzua despite his young age " Kakashi said Naruto.

"Was he really that powerful Kakashi sensei ? " Naruto asked him.

"Yes and that's why i'm working hard to increase your power. The only techniques you know can hold your own is Rasegan and Shadow Clones. This training is to help you fully tap into your full reserve of Chakra without relying on the Tailed Beast while developing more justu so you can fight evenly with a Captain or Jōunin " Kakashi replied to Naruto.

"Why is Yamato here? " Naruto asked.

"Since you're going to be using up alot of chakra, there's a chance that you might awaken the Kyuubi " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"That's why i'm here . I'm here to control the Kyuubi's chakra " Yamato said to Naruto.

"I'm counting on you ! " Naruto replied.

"The first step is to strengthen your control over your chakra element " Kakashi demanded.

"Yes Kakakshi sensei " Naruto answered.

"Hold a leaf between your two hands and cut it in half with just your chakra " Kakashi said to him.

"Okay let's do this ! " Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"As i've already said , i want you to do this training while using shadow clones " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"How may should i make ? " Naruto asked.

"As many on the leaves of the tree over there. About 1,073 " Kakashi replied as he points at the tree near the waterfall.

"That many ? Very well then **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Naruto chants as he creates 1,073 clones that all grab the leaves from the tree and began the training. They all try to cut the leaf with there chakra while Kakashi reads his book with Yamato standing next to him. Naruto was able to lightly cut the leaf.

"He's already staring to cut them ? This may go faster than i thought. Much faster " Kakashi said to himself.

"The Jōunin meeting is right now " Yamato said.

"Fine then, we'll leave our clones to watch over him " Kakashi replied as they both make clones to watch Naruto and head to the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Jōunin Taikijō <strong>(上忍待機所 _Jōunin Standby Station_ )

3:00 P.M. Kakashi and Yamato arrive within the building where Asuma, Shikaku , Chōza, Neji ,Inoichi, Shizune, Might Guy, Shibi Aburame ,Hayama Shirakumo, Tekuno Kanden, Kosuke Maruboshi , and Hiashi Hyūga are at with Tsunade siting in the middle of the room with Temari and Kankurō in between her.

"We're here to discuss the growing threat of the Akatsuki and Gotei 13 and our strategy to combat them " Tsunade asked them.

"So what is your plan Tsunade ?" Asuma asked her.

"The ANBU are still trying to get information from the have some leads but nothing sustainable at the moment " Inoichi answered.

"What we do know is that these Shingimai are definitively as old as they clam to be which validates the mythology of the Path of Six Sages " Shizune replied.

"So what that Soul Reaper said to me back there in Sunakagure was true " Kakashi said to himself as he thinks back to what Gin said to him a week ago

**One week ago**

The Path of Six sages is a myth, you Shinigami are messing around with us " Kakashi stated.

"Believe what you want to believe but the reality is that it's all too real " Gin replied smirking.

"How is it true ?" Baki asked Gin.

"At the beginning of your ninja history, centuries before the founding of the ninja villages, there existed one demon, the Ten-Tailed Beast, that plagued the planet . The Ten Tails was a creation of the Path of Six sages's rival , Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. A man powerful enough to destroy the world." Gin replied.

"So that's why the Tailed Beast exist ?" Kakashi stated.

"Yamamoto stride to surpass the Path of Six sages and they engaged in a battle that destroyed most of the planet. The Path of Six sages managed to defeated Yamamoto and the Ten Tails and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first Jinchūriki.. On his deathbed, he divided the Ten-Tails chakra into the nine other tailed beasts and sealed its body in the moon " Gin stated.

**Present Day**

Kakashi goes to talk about the Soul Society.

"According to the Shinigmai who escaped my capture, he said the Soul Society created the Tailed Beast for world domination and there now trying to restore Naruto's powers thought a medium"

"Those Bastards took my brother and they near killed me in the process. They all need to die " Kankurō replied in anger.

"We need to deal with the undermanned crisis within Sunakagure , Sunakagure have lost two Jōunin to the Gotei 13 " Temari said to them.

"If the Sand Village needs extra manpower, the Eternal Team would be glad to help you guys out " Kosuke said to Temari.

"Our team recently came back from a mission patrolling the Border of the Land of Fire " Tekuno stated.

"Very well then , Team Kosuke would go with Hiashi Hyūga and Shibi Aburame to Sunakagure " Tsunade said to the team.

"Right Lady Tsunade " Hayama replied.

"I heard legend of the Eternal Genin and your amazing skill and experience, it would be good having you fight for Sunakagure's protection " Temari said to Kosuke .

"Yamato, you would fill in as temporarily Jōunin of Squad 8 during Kurenai's pregnancy and manage her Sqaud " Tsunade commanded to Yamato.

"Very well then " Yamato replied.

"We have all defenses locked. I dismiss all of you and all expect for Team Team Kosuke , Hiashi Hyūga and Shibi Aburame . i need to talk with them about there objectives in detail " Tsunade said as everyone left the area.

**(A/N: The characters **Kosuke Maruboshi, **Tekuno Kanden ,**Hayama Shirakumo** are all from ep 190 of Naruto Shippuden with Kosuke being the Old Man guys were impressive enough to earn a spot within this fan fic .As for the Etenral Genin, he was finally promoted to Jōunin 3 years ago**** )**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Urahara Shop<strong>

Renji goes to attack with his Bankai. Chad fires a spiritual energy blast from his fist but Renji dodges it.

"What's wrong Chad ? You're looking tired " Renji asked mockingly.

"Not at all , i'm fine " Chad answered.

Renji lunges his Bankai directly at Chad but Chad is able to stop the attack with one hand.

"Not bad, your getting used to my Bankai " Renji said to Chad as Chad shoots a blast nearly hitting Renji but Renji dodges the blast.

"Not bad but dodge this attack " Renji said as he swings it hard and faster at Chad. Chad insvtiely uses Sonido to escpae the attack.

"He used Sondio but how ? " Renji said to himself only to see Chad collapse from exhaustion. Kisuke from the top of a lagre rock sees this .

"He knows Sondio ? So i finally figured out the nature of his powers now , time to put that theory to the test " Kisuke said as he leaves out the training filed.

"Looks like the oaf was tried out again " Renji said as he reverts back to his sealed sword state.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>

4:00 P.M. Naruto and his 1,073 clones manage to cut the leaves in half with his chakra while Kakashi and Yamato returned back to the training ground.

"I did it" all the Naruto clones cheered before they are all dispersed and the real Naruto is done. Meanwhile Yamato and Kakashi watch from a distance.

"It's amazing how fast he's learning this , he's a real genius " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"This is the kid who learned the Shadow Clone justu , a B-rank Special Jōunin level justu while still in the academy and the same kid who learned the Rasengan , a powerful A-rank Jōunin level justu invented by the Fourth Hokage in just a week. Naruto has a ability to grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shiniobis such as myself " Kakashi explained to Yamato.

"This is all from a kid with the worst grades in the academy and was said to never amount to anything " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"Naruto you truly have gotten stronger " Kakashi said to Naruto. But Naruto collapses on the floor.

"It seems using his mass shadow clones has tried him out " Kakashi said to himself as he rushes towards Naruto but Naruto gets back up.

"So Kakashi what is the next step of training ? " Naruto asked Kakashi.

"We'll start the next level of training after you rest up a bit " Kakashi stated.

"I still have some energy left over " Naruto replied while surrounding himself with chakra as he produces another shadow clone " Hey get me some red bean soup , i'm hungry "

"Right ! " the clone replies as it heads off to get food for him.

"Looks like he mastered the clones true purpose well, and it seems that his other half of his Chakra has kicked in, What's amazing about you Naruto is that ever since you have returned with your training with Jiraiya, you constantly give off chakra at the level of a Jōunin. Due to this and that you has far more chakra than your body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly " Kakashi said to himself.

"Well Kakashi, what is the next step of training ? " Naruto asked.

"Your next step of training is to cut this waterfall " Kakashi answered.

"What, how do i cut a waterfall ? " Naruto asked.

"Place your hands on the waterfall, and slice it in half using your wind chakra " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Cut it ? The waterfall ? " Naruto asked.

"This exercise requires you to use nature manipulation on a large amount of chakra in an instant. If you can't, you'll never cut the the very least, clearing this stage means you'll be able to use wind chakra in real combat " Yamato explained to Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, if i can do this , i'll have mastered one chakra element , right ? " Naruto asked.

"Yes, if you can master that, you would stronger than even myself " Kakashi replied.

"All right! I'm improving ! " Naruto replied cheerfully.

"A goof like Naruto... i never though he'd pick up nature manipulation this quickly, this training method was prefect for him " Kakashi said to himself.

"Airght breaks over. Time to start training again " Naruto said to them as he ruses to train.

"He recovered fairly quickly. Most Jōunins would have a difficult time recovering from using Multiple Shadow clone justu " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"Indeed, back in the land of waves , i was only able to create 50 at most. This is considered a forbidden jutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned this technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the First people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. However, this weakness is not an issue to Naruto, due to his massive chakra reserves " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"I see, very well then time to help him out " Yamato replied as he creates a wooden bridge for Naruto to train at the waterfall.

"What is that ? " Naruto asked.

"That's where you'll be training " Yamato answered.

"Right " Naruto cheerfully responded as he rushes towards the waterfall.

"Hold it right there Naruto " Kakashi said to him.

"What is it ? " Naruto questioned.

"I already told you we need Yamato's chakra control for this training , didn't i ? I'm counting on you Yamato " Kakashi said to Yamato.

"Right " Yamato replied as he sits down and forms hand signs. **Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu ** ( 火影式耳順術 廓庵入鄽垂手 _Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment_) " Yamato chants as he creates ten wooden pillars while producing the seal "sit" (座) on his palm.

"We're all set , Naruto " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Right " Naruto replied as he removes his shirt "**Shadow Clone Justu " **Naruto chanted as he creates 10 clones of himself. They all leap onto the bridge and try to split the waterfall. "This waterfall is barely splitting " Naruto said to himself as he remembered what Asuma said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training ground<strong>

Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo continue to clash attacks with each other . Hollow Ichigo continues to fight Ichigo and overpower him with his immense strength while both are in Bankai form. Ichigo flashsteps towards Hollow Ichigo and clashes with his sword.

"Not bad Ichigo, your getting a bit stronger however, it's not good enough " Hollow Ichigo replied as he swings his sword and knocks Ichigo into a bunch of rocks. Ichigo gets back up only for Hollow Ichigo to attack with a point blank range Getsuga Tenshō.

"That won't work on me again " Ichigo replied as he manages to block with his Getsuga Tenshō and create a large explosion inside the barrier.

"Not bad , Ichigo, your not the same worthless weakling back a week ago " Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo.

"I'm not happy fighting and learning techniques from you " Ichigo replied.

"Just remember that i'm part of you now, you have no choice but to keep battling otherwise i would take you over " Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo as they both clash attacks with each other.

" I got you this time " Ichigo replied as he clashes swords with Hollow Ichigo moving at high speeds.

" **Zanzō** (残像 _Afterimage_ ) " both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo said as they creates 12 afterimages of themselves moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) and clashing attacks with each other.

"Now let's see if you learned anything from your battle with me. Use **Noko **Kuroi Getsuga****( 鋸黒月牙 Sawing _Black Moon Fang ) " _Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo .

"Fine then **Noko **Kuroi Getsuga****( 鋸黒月牙 Sawing _Black Moon Fang ) "_ Both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo shouted as the both clash with Getsuga Tenshō's condensed within there blades forming saw like motions to them.

"You see Ichigo when two blades clash with each other. The one with the stronger killing intent would win. Ichigo your killing intent is too weak compared to my own " Hollow Ichigo stated to him as he overpowers the blade but Ichigo counters it.

"You think you could prevail against me ? Think again " Ichigo replied as he gains enough resolve and power to overpower Hollow Ichigo and cut the Hollow deeply across the chest knocking him down.

Meanwhile Shinji and the Vizards watch from a distance to see Ichigo's progression.

"Amazing, he managed to learn one new technique in just 4 hours " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"It seems we underestimated him. We though he had no talent as a Soul Reaper, he's proving us quite wrong here " Kensei said to Ichigo.

"It's what Yoruichi said was true . This kid has hidden talent, after all he was the second person in Soul Soicety history to ever learn Bankai in just three days and he was able to hold his own against Zarkai and Byakuya " Hachi stated to Kensei.

"It's amazing he can stay in Bankai for that long . Most Soul Reapers have a limit of staying in Bankai form for only a hour or even less of intense nonstop fighting. He's been in Bankai form for 4 hours already " Lisa stated.

"It's because his Bankai's spiritual power is condensed within that small blade of his that allows him to contain a constantly high level of power. The fact that all of his energy is compressed means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level " Love explained.

"His spiritual power without the inner hollow in him is 2 to 4 times that of an average captain level Shingimai but his reiatsu fluctuates wildly, if Ichigo could develop enough control of it, he would surpass the level of a captain even without his inner hollow powers " Shinji said to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's house<strong>

5:30 P.M. Temari comes out of Shikamaru's house and says her goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you Temari " Shikamaru said to her hugging her with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry , i would be back here soon enough Shikamaru " Temari replied.

" It sucks you have to leave here now" Shikamaru stated.

" This is going to suck ass. I really don't want to go but at the same time the Sand Village needs me , just bear with me Shikamaru" Temari said to Shikamaru.

"I have to get going now , see you soon Shikamaru . Once we bring back Gaara, i promise to be with you in this village " Temari stated as she left him and kissed him in the mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyūga Clan Manor<strong>

5 miles south of the Hokage palace and 10 miles west of the main gate. Hiashi Hyūga dressed in his Jounin outfit leaves with Hinatas in charge of the main branch with Neji as the bodyguard.

"Neji, i know that there had been problems between the main branch and the branch house but that' water under the bridge. As the Jōunin of the clan, you must protect Hinata with your life " Hiashi stated.

"Understood uncle " Neji replied.

"Hinata i need you to make sure things are fine within the clan while i'm gone " Hiashi said to Hinata.

"Okay dad " Hinata responded as he walked away with several members of the Hyūga Clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Aburame Clan Manor<strong>

7 miles southeast of the Hokage's palace and 6 miles southwest of the main branch. Shibi Aburame prepares to leave the clan .

"Shino, i leave you in charge of the clan while i'm gone " Shibi stated.

"Okay father i won't disappoint you at all " Shino replied.

"You are 16 years old. You are now a man within Konoha so therefore i entrust you to lead the clan as the second strongest member of the clan " Shibi said to Shino.

"Very well father, i won't let you down " Shino replied as his father leaves with several members of the Aburame Clan with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Main Gate<strong>

6:00 P.M. Temari leaves to Sunakagure with , Hayama Shirakumo, Tekuno Kanden, Kosuke Maruboshi ,Shibi Aburame and Hiashi Hyūga as well as 20 other ninja under their command .

"Time to move out " Temari said to the team.

"We got a 3 day trip back to Sunakagure but we can get back there within 2 days with our shortcut " Kankurō stated to the tea.

"Very well then , let's get going then " Hiashi replied.

"So did everyone pack enough waterbottles and food for the trip " Temari asked the guys.

"We came with all the essentials with us " Kosuke answered.

"We have all the Ninja tools equipped in case we run into some trouble on the way here" Tekuno replied.

"I have my trusty sword just in case those Soul Reapers return to cause trouble. I'm curious to see just how powerful these Captains are and how skilled of sword fighters are" Hayama stated polishing his sword.

"Trust me, those Captains are no joke. I fought one Captain and he was too much for even me " Kankurō replied.

"Those Captains might be even stronger than us Jōunin . These Captains dealt a serious blow to Gai and pushed Kakashi and Naruto to there limits, not to mention i fought one myself and nearly died . These Captains are not to be underestimated by a longshot " Temari stated to the team of Jōunin .

"It's best we get going now " Shibi told the team.

"Right, everyone head out " Temari replied as the team leaves to Sunakagure. Tsunade and Shizune look outside the gate.

"Look at that , it looks like Temari is feeling better " Tsunade said to Shizune.

"Just a few days ago, she was an emotional trainwreck " Shizune replied. "Do you think they would make it back safely? "

"Trust me, there fine Shizune. They're 7 Jōunins, they could handle any Captain with them and among them are two highly respected nobles with 20 years of experience and then there's him " Tsunade answered.

"You mean Kosuke Maruboshi ? " Shizune asked.

"He was a Genin for over fifty years, thus the reason others called him the _Ten-Thousand-Year Genin_." Tsunade said to Shizune.

"I heard of him, yet this guys skill level is very skilled. Why did he remained a Genin for such a long time ? " Shizune asked.

"When he was still a child, he made a reckless decision that cost him the lives of his team-mates. Feeling ashamed of this, he felt he was not worthy of being promoted beyond the rank of Genin " Tsunade said explaining him.

"I see " Shizune replied.

" During his time as a ninja, he had served under the Second, Third, and Fourth Hokage and now under me as a Jōunin " Tsunade stated.

"What changed his mind? " Shizune asked her.

"It was 2 1/2 years ago between the time i was crowned the fifth Hokage and the time Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. He was under the former team leader Hayama who was patrolling the border of the village after Orochimaru and Sunagakure's invasion of the village. Naruto 's bravery and courage inspired him to become Jōunin a year later and is one of the most seasoned Ninja in the village " Tsunade explained to Shizune.

"Looks like there all in safe hands, at least for now " Shizune said to Tsunade,

"We should be much more concerned with Naruto and finding out where this Soul Society is at. Right now Konoha is in far more danger than Sunakagure. The Bodyguards are just an aid in case Sunakagure is attacked by neighboring nations trying to seize an opportunity to take down Sunakagure " Tsunade replied as she stares at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>

Naruto struggles to cut the waterfall with his 10 clones touching the water with just his chakra alon**e. **Kakashi is relaxing at the bench .

"Kakashi, i think i need more clones" Naruto asked him.

"Why do you asked that ? It doesn't matter how many clones you use, you won't be able to break the waterfall unless you generate large amounts of wind nature charka. Besides the more clones you make, the less chakra each one gets, besides the waterfall is only wide enough for ten of you " Kakashi answered.

"What? Who cares ? Give me a tip so i can get better at this ! " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"You're not keeping the chakra inside your body long your time and do it right..." Kakashi stated.

"But if i take too long, i won't be able to use in a fight ! " Naruto replied.

"Look, you're training now. You don't need to worry about actual combat You'll get it down faster as you get used to it " Kakashi said to Naruto.

'But! " Naruto asked but is cut off mid sentence by Kakashi .

"You know, Nature Manipulating normally takes years. Even cutting leaf is supposed take six months!You managed to do that in just an hour after learning from Asuma.

"There's no need to rush Naruto. You're advancing far faster than we anticipated " Yamato said to Naruto.

"When i taught Sasuke the Chidori. It took him 3 long days to even get his lightning element down and he was a gifted genius " Kakashi stated.

"I've got to catch up with Sasuke ! " Naruto replied.

"Very well then, Yamato. Increase the size of the waterfall by 5 times " Kakashi said to Yamato.

"That;'s going to tax my chakra reserves, oh well if you say so " Yamato said as he uses his chakra and several hand signs to extend the basin up to a 780 feet long and 300 feet wide. He also extends the bridge to be 500 feet long with the waterfall and allows Naruto plenty of room. Yamato is severely exhausted.

"That was a bit much , huh ? " Kakashi said to him.

"No! I'm completely ...fine " Yamato answered completely fatigued from creating the waterfall.

"He used up way too much chakra. How's that Naruto ? No complaints " Kakashi replied.

"None at all ! Muitl Shadow clone Justu " Naruto repiled as he creates 500 clones of himself.

* * *

><p><strong> Vizard Training ground<strong>

**10:00 P.M **

Shinji sees Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo fight each other. Ichigo loses all his energy and reverts back to Shikai form. Hollow Ichigo is still in his Bankai form.

"Looks like your out of spiritual power, too bad now i'm going to take you over " Hollow Ichigo shouted as he dashes at Ichigo

"I can barely move my body " Ichigo said to himself as Hollow Ichigo goes to process him

" Take this " Shinji said as he throws a energy negating drat that forced Hollow Ichigo back into Ichigo's mind and body and ended the training.

"Looks like your training is over dickhead " Hiyori said to Ichigo.

"I'm not done yet " Ichigo said trying to get back up but Hiyori kicks him in the head.

"Retard, you were 5 seconds away from your Inner Hollow taking you over again, you can't even manage to stand up much less evade a slow attack like the one i did to you " Hiyori shouted at Ichigo.

"Ichigo , your done for today. Let's eat and rest up for the night " Shinji stated.

"I'm going to continue... " Ichigo replied but is interrupted by the sound of his belly aching "Damn it "

"Let's get going dickhead " Hiyori replied as they leave to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>

Naruto is resting on his blanket outside the training ground .

"I don't see why i have to rest up, i'm not even tried yet " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Don't rush it Naruto. Your training is going fine. It's only a matter of time " Kaakshi stated to Naruto.

"If that were true, then you should let me train longer ! " Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"I know that you're pretty tough... but consider some people who overexerted there chakra levels " Kakashi said as he looks at Yamato.

"I...I'm ready to go any...time...I'm fine " Yamato said looking like the walking dead.

"Yikes !Captain Yamato is creeping me out more than usual . Fine on second thought let's take a break " Naruto replied.

"that's the spirit Naruto , rest up for the night and we would begin tomorrow were we left off " Kakashi said to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day <strong>

**Urahara Shop**

September 18, 2001 8:00 A.M. Kisuke walks into the training ground to talk with Chad and Renji .

"What's the idea of waking us up this early ? " Renji asked.

"Chad, Renji , i brought you here to introduce to you your new training ground " Kisuke answered as he brings them to the training ground that looks like Hueco Mundo.

"What the? It looks like Hueco Mundo" Renji said shocked by what he sees.

" Well that the whole point, it not only looks like Hueco Mundo, It's a artificial recreation of Hueco Mundo . I spent all night building this new facility within the training ground" Kisuke answered.

"Why an artificial Hueco Mundo ? " Chad asked Kisuke.

"Because up until yesterday your true powers were a mystery to me. Your power is less like a Shinigami's or Qunicy's and more like that of a Hollow . I figured if you trained within an Area that is meant to simulate the Hollow's domain, you would rapidly increase your strength " Kisuke said to Chad.

"Very well then " Chad replied as he walks into the room,

"Fine but i don't see how this is going to make Chad any stronger " Renji replied as he goes into the room.

"Let's begin " Chad said to Renji .

"Very well then **Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru **" Renji chants as he summons his Bankai.

"Take this " Chad shouts as he unleashes a powerful blast of energy that overwhelms Renji that creates a large burst of energy in the training ground. Chad emerges out of the smoke with a new form on his right arm. The shoulder extension becomes pointed as well as slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether.

"He's transformed his arm , just how much stronger has he become ? " Renji said to Chad.

"It's strange, my spiritual power has increased within this domain. Kisuke is right, even though this is an artificial Hueco Mundo.I can feel my power growing. I can power inside me rustling, something i never felt while in Soul Society " Chad said to Renji.

"Very well Chad, just because you caught me off guard doesn't mean your stronger than me" Renji replied as he swings his Bankai at Chad. Kisuke meanwhile watches from a distance reading Chad's power level on his Denreishinki.

"**12,000 RYK**. Chad's new arm form is very powerful. His spiritual power has doubled over the past few minutes being here. It's now almost as high as Renji's Bankai but only **3,000 RYK** below it . Let's see how much stronger he becomes with more than 3 months of training " Kisuke said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division barracks<strong>

Soifon is with her barracks where her Lieutenant Ibiki appears in front of her.

"Lady Soifon , we have organized all preparation for the invasion " Ibiki said to her.

"Good, the success of our mission depends of the Stealth division " Soifon replied.

"Don't worry Lady Soifon, i would never leave your side and would always fight for you and the Soul Society

"Ibiki, you are the most talented of all lieutenants i have seen within the Gotei 13. Not since Kaien Shiba have i found a lieutenant as talented and promising as you . You are the only one who can pull this mission off " Soifon said to her.

"Right Lady Soifon. I owe my life to you since that fateful day we meet " Ibiki stated as she thinks back to the past.

**40 Years ago**

**Ibiki's pov**

I was a member of the Chokorēto lower noble family. I was brought up by the Chokorēto Clan. I was a shy sheltered girl who lived the live of a noble princess. One day me and my parents were walking across the Runokgai doing charity work for the less fortunate. Unlike many of the noble clans, we cared about the poor.

Me and mother were doing charity work for the poor within the 78th district of the Runokgai known as Inuzuri. We very jumped by 20 guys. 10 of the noble guards where jumped and killed by an Ex Shingimai. who was the leader of the pack.

"Looks like we found a bunch of rich people" said one of the thugs.

"Indeed , it's best you give the goods honey " said one of the balding thugs wielding a knife.

"You better not even try anything with my daughter, please take anything you want " my mother said to the thugs. At the moment my father step in and tried to fight them with his sword but he was outnumbered and outmatched and was beaten to a pupil.

"No please no, do whatever you want to me, just don't kill my husband " my mother desperately said to them as they all leave her alone and they focused on my mother. They began to remove her clothes and take her cash. One of the thugs even grabbed me and touched my ass and were going to do horrible things to me.

"No please stop " i said as i kicked and screamed. The leader of the pack came to me .

"This one is a virgin and young, i think i would have fun deflowering her first, you guys could take the old woman" the boss said as they all swarm my mother but in a flash they were all token out before i can bink. I said a beautiful young short and petite asian woman with gray eyes and short black hair with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring wearing a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless _haori_ and a yellow obi tied around her waist.

"There you are former 3rd seat Yuzan Kisuksi , this is as far as you go " the woman said to them.

"Damn you Captain Soifon, i'm not going to the Maggots nest, move one step closer and i'll kill everyone here with my Shikai " the Shingimai said to the woman.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be " Soifon said to the man.

" **Sprout Atama **(頭 _Head_) " Yuzan chanted as he reveals his Shikai which happened to be a slender macuahuitl chagrining with Lightning. "Drop your sword Captain Soifon " he demanded her.

"Fine, if you say so " she replied as she holds her sword high and drops it

"Hahahaha, now i can kill you now no problem. Even a captain can't fight against a Shikai barehanded, your powerless against ...AGHAHAGRH!" Yuzan arrogantly taunted but is interrupted mid sentence by a sharp pain in his chest coughing blood out his mouth. The guys Shikai and his chest was penetrated by Soifon's hand which impaled him from behind.

"Unfortunately for you, i've never relied solely on my Zanpakutō. Besides a weakling like you isn't even worthy of a high level Hakuda or even my sealed sword. Goodbye former 3rd seat " She said to the rapist before she removed her hand from his chest revealing a hole through him when he instantly died.

I was amazed at that moment and i deiced to follow you everywhere you go.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"Your welcome Ibiki, you know you remind me of myself back at your age. I wanted nothing but to serve lady Yoruichi " Soifon said to her.

"Lady Soifon, i won't let you down " Ibiki replied as she leaves the room.

"She is one motivated woman " Yourichi said to Soifon behind her.

"Lady Yoruichi " Soifon cheerfully shouted as she hugs her

"We need to talk in private about your role in the invasion " Yourichi said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

**Hokage palace **

12:00 P.M. Tsunade is in her office doing a ton of paperwork in her office when Jiraiya walks into the office.

"Hey Tsunade " Jiraiya said to her.

"Jiraiya? Did you find anything ? " Tsunade asked him.

"Not at the moment , you found anything Tsunade ? " Jiraiya asked back,

"No, we are still in the dark about that , the ANBU and KITF divisions are still decoding the brain of the captives. We need information of the location of the Soul Society to launch a surprise attack on then this instant " Tsunade said noticeably upset.

"Easy don't rush into thing so fast . You're being too impatient again " Jiraiya stated.

"This isn't like planing a sequel in your trashy novel series!We can't afford to waste time here! " Tsunade shouted at him.

"Nothing good comes out of being impatient, you know? Especially with stakes as high as this. What do you say me and you go out for a few drinks like the good ol' days? Then we can talk " Jiraiya asked her.

"YOU IDIOT, i'm the Hokage! You think i can just go out and drink during the day? ! Don't you feel any shame while our ninja are out tackling missions? " Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya.

"Easy, Easy Tsunade " Jiraiya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yuhi residence<strong>

Kurneai is watering her plants. Asuma walks behind her and grabs her ass.

"Asuma ! " Kurneai said blushing.

"Hey honeybun, so hows the baby ? " Asuma asked her.

"Pretty fine " Kurenai replied.

"Looks like the pregnancy hasn't affected your daily schedule " Asuma stated.

"Well the only thing it has affected is my ability to do missions, it seems Yamato has token my seat of that Squad " Kurenai said to Asuma.

"Your squad is in good hands with him though it's a good thing we haven't had much missions lately. He would have a tough time keeping watch of Naruto and looking after the team at the same time " Asuma replied.

"So Naruto is finally learning Nature manipulation. It took me 5 years to learn both my elements and a full 8 years to master Genjustu before i became a Jōunin " Kurneai said to Asuma.

"Naruto has already mastered the leaf test in less than a few hours , it took me at least 9 months given my Chakra control wasn't the best back in those days " Asuma stated.

"The leaf test was easy for me, i passed in 3 months, the hard part was cutting the waterfall and developing an justu that combined Genjustu and my Wind nature Charka which took many years of hard work " Kurneai replied.

"Let's go for a walk right now ,you need to get some fresh air " Asuma stated.

"Very well then " Kurneai replied as they walk hands with each other.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing with his training right now ? " Asuma said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>

Naruto struggles to cut the waterfall with his 10 clones touching the water with just his chakra alon**e. **Kakashi is relaxing at the bench. Sakura walks by to see Naruto training.

"Whoa that's a big waterfall Yamato created. It looks like Naruto is doing fine ! Maybe he doesn't need any solider pills, after all " Sakura stated.

"I wouldn't say that " Sai replied behind her.

"Hey Sai !How long have you been there? " Sakura asked him.

"Around 3 hours before you came by ? I didn't notice you here at all. You really don't stand out " Sakura replied.

"I'm sorry. Anways, that training Naruto is doing is much harder than it what i can tell, Naruto isn't too skilled yet he has to maintain his focus while using shadow clones to his absolute limits. What he's doing right now is on a whole different level from normal training methods, isn't it ? " Sai said to Sakura.

"Yeah , it is " Sakura responded.

"At least , that's whats was written in this book " Sai said to Sakura.

"You didn't have to hide it ! " Sakura said to Sai.

"I thought you'd get sick of me relying on book all the time " Sai replied.

"Sorry, that's not what i 's fine ! You looked into it because you were worried about your comrade ,right ? Books are prefect for times like that . See? You're actually very nice sometimes" Sakura said to him.

"I'm nice ? " Sai asked.

"Let's go. We don't want to interrupt his training " Sakura replied as they walk away. Yamato meanwhile sees the two.

"They've become a good team while i was gone. That's good to see " Yamato said to himself as he then stares as Naruto tires to cut the waterfall. Kakashi walks by to see the progress

"Concentrate on everything you've learned so far , and dispel your clones for now " Kakashi demanded "It's time to accumulate all that experience "

"Okay !" Naruto replied as he dispels the clones.

"How about it? Feel anything different ? " Kakashi asked.

"It's still not enough ! I'm gonna keep training " Naruto said as he is about to fall but Kkaashi uses Shunshin and catches him.

"I keep telling you not to overdo it ! You been here since 6 A.M. rest and eat up some lunch " Kakashi said to Naruto holding a basket of food pills made by Sakura. "A gift from Sakura . There are solider pills an a a note inside " Kakashi said to Naruto as he hands Naruto the basket and the note.

"_Dear Naruto, i hope your training goes well. Here are some of the food pills i worked over 5 hours to make . Yours truly with love Sakura Haruno " _Naruto said while reading Sakura's note " Time to have one of Sakura's homemade solider pills !" Naruto as he eats a pill only to gag and be disgusted from the pill and vomits it out " This tastes like shit, Sakura i can't eat this "

"It can't be that bad " Kakashi said to Naruto as he eats it only to vomit it out and quickly put his mask back on "On second thought, let's go to Ichiraku Ramen " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Right , i'll create some clones to train while i'm gone to cut the waterfall.** Multi ****Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Naruto replied as he recreates 500 shadow clones.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at a Konoha Tavern <strong>

After a while of lecturing Jiraiya , she eventually went to the bar to drink sake during the afternoon.

"Geez, you really need to learn to practice what you preach . Drinking sake straight from the bottle..You are the Hokage after all you know , show a bit of class " Jiraiya said to Tsunade.

"So we have no leads on where this Soul Society is at right? " Tsunade asked him.

"That's correct " Jiraiya answered.

"We just need to hope we get info from the ANBU. It sucks i always put you through such shitty situations " Tsunade said to him drunk after drinking 100 bottles of Sake.

"What's this all of a sudden ? " Jiraiya asked.

"You're the one that was originally supposed to become Hokage . The Third Hokage always wanted you to succeed him " Tsunade said to Jiraiya .

"I'm not the right type for that. I'm too fond of being on own besides out of the Sannin, you were the strongest and it was because of you ,we won the Second Shinobi war" Jiraiya replied.

"Come on Jiraiya, your giving me too much credit now. I couldn't have done it without your **Senjustu**(仙術 _Sage Techniques_) or Oorchimaru's variety of Justus, i would of not fared that well " Tsunade stated.

"I guess you have a point " Jiraiya replied.

"You always regretted not being able to stop Orochimaru, and were always tracking him by yourself, right ? " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"And this time i intent to take him down, I'm not giving up on bringing him back much as Naruto is going to bring back Sasuke " Jiraiya replied.

"That's why i have assigned you to do some fact finding of Orochimaru's location as well as finding the Hideout of the Akatsuki. Bringing any of then back would be very helpful to combat the Gotei 13 " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Very well then " Jiraiya replied.

"Boy alot has changed in the years. You surely haven't changed from the old days, you are still the pervert i know " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

" Times sure have changed , before you used to be flat chested Tsunade now you have such massive boobs and become Hokage. You sure have changed, you used to be so beautiful and now you're a fifty three old grandmother. It pains me to see how you stored the memories an thoughts of your lost ones in those big boobs of yours and those numbers are just going to grow " Jiraiya said as he drinks another cup of sake.

"You're starting to piss me off Jiraiya " Tsunade stared at him angrily.

" Oh well, there's no use dwelling in the my past. My role is to set an example for the new generation and to help them out. For that reason, i'll glady forgive my life, smiling . That's one of the cool thins us old farts can do " Jiraiya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Team Gai's training ground.<strong>

Might Guy is doing over 9,000 pushups with one hand with a large rock on his back.

"9,001...9,002...9,003 " Gai said as he does pushups.

"Gai your suppose to be resting, you were just released out of the hospital yesterday " Tenten said concerned of Gai's health.

"All i'm doing is some warmups Tenten " Gai replied.

"She's right you know. your only 80 % of your full charka, you need to rest.

"This is excellent, Gai sensei healed up so fast , let's run 500 laps across the leaf village" Lee cheerfully stated.

"That's a bad idea lee " Gai said to him.

"Finally, for once he's thinking rationally " Tenten said to Neji.

"We will run over 1,000 laps across the Leaf Village " Gai replied.

"WHAT ! " Tenten said shocked.

"Oh brother, they are always training so hard " Neji said to Tenten.

"Maybe we should do something together today, you know kinda like a date " Tenten asked Neji.

"Date ? " Neji asked shocked.

"Come on, it's just a friendly date, anything to get away from those meatheads " Tenten asked Neji.

"But i have alot of work to do ... "

"Shssh , let's just do this, you work too hard. Besides Hianta can handle herslef. It's nothing seirous, just a friendly date " Tenten said to Neji.

"Fine then, anything to avoid running 1,000 laps " Neji replied as he holds Tenten's hand.

"Where are you going ? " Lee asked

"Me and Neji are going on a date together " Tenten answered.

"Good luck you lovebrids, may the power of youth be with you " Gai said to them.

"Very well then " Tenten replied as she held onto Neji's arm causing Neji to blush.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Konoha<strong>**

6:00 P.M. Sakura is walking across the streets of Konoha when she meets Iruka.

"Hello Sakura! " Irukla said to her.

"Oh, hi Iruka sensei !" Sakura answered.

"Naruto's something else , isn't he? He's mastering techniques that would take other years in such a short amount of time." Iruka said to Sakura.

"I been trying to get stronger too " Sakura replied.

"My bad...You've become Lady Tsunade's you and Naruto have become so much stronger than me. I'm so proud to have such an outstanding is changing so fast " Iruka said to Sakura as he stares at the sunset with her.

* * *

><p><strong> Meanwhile at Konoha Park<strong>

Meanwhile Tsunade sits at the park bench with Jiraiya .

"These Shinigami! This Captain commander guy's able to control group of such powerful people . Who knows how strong this Captain Commander is ? We have no idea where to find them and attack them " Tsunade said

"Well i got to be on my way to find Orochimaru " Jiraiya replied as he walks away.

"Be careful, they are very powerful. I have a feeling that there are Captains far stronger than the ones Kakashi, Naruto and Gai fought . If was to lose you too, i would.. " Tsunade stated bur is cut off midsentence

"You'd cry for me? I'm so honored! But not as much as when Dan died right? " Jiraiya replied.

"You idiot !" Tsunade said to him.

"Did you ever move on from Dan ?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Yes and i found a new lover " Tsunade answered.

"Who is it Tsunade ? " Jiraiya asked her

"I can't tell you here in public, it's a private matter so come here " Tsunade said telling Jiraiya in her ear who's her lover.

"Really, i never would of guessed Tsunade, that explains everything " Jiraiya replied.

"Let's not get into details right now, let's focus on each other, My date would met me later on after work"

"It sucks that i couldn't get you though however getting dumped makes a man stronger. And if he's no able to laugh it off, he won't be able to fulfill his duties as a man. At least joke about it " Jiraiya said to Tsunade.

"So ,a man's duty is to be strong? " Tsunade asked.

" You could put it that way. Besides , men aren't supposed to pursue stuff like happiness " Jiraiya answered.

"Stop trying to act so cool . If women weren't around , there'd be no one to dump your ass " Tsunade replied.

"So true, though there would still be guys to dump me" Jiraiya sarcastically replied as he looks at the birds in the sunset.

"Take this reverse summoning scroll. If anything happens, use your toads and let me know! I would be there immediately " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"There's no need for need to stay in the village. The village is dependent on you now " Jiraiya replied.

"There are tons of there candidates for Hokage " Tsunade modesty stated.

"The village will never be stable if the leaders keep changing and none are suited for the job better than you " Jiraiya answered back.

"We have Kakashi here too, as well as you. And soon , even Naruto as well " Tsunade stated.

"Kakashi may have the skills and techniques required to be Hokage but he lacks the power and Chakra reserves needed to obtain that rank . Naruto may have the potential to become Hokage but he greatly lacks control of his power . As for me, i'm old and washed up and not responsible enough to be Hokage " Jiraiya

"I think Naruto would make a fine Kage in 10 years " Tsunade replied.

"You're really sold when it comes to Naruto, huh? Although it's understandable. Your brother brother ,Nawaki, your lover Dan, and even Naruto were all chasing after the same dream. Kakashi's a given, so he's able to step in with at least 5 years of training to boost his physical power up but Naruto still has a long way to got even though you gave him that necklace " Jiraiya stated.

"You have high hopes for him too. You even taught him the Rasengan " Tsunade said to him.

"Yeah, i was feeling nostalgic . It reminded me of the days when i was training Minato " Jiraiya explained to Tsunade.

"Minato Namikaze, huh? He certainly resembles him " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Minato was a once in a decade genius. There hasn't been anyone like him in a while. He was a gentle person but also had nerves of steel and before you knew it , he became the Fourth Hokage " Jiraiya replied.

"His power was immense, his full power was great than any of us Sanin put together. If anything his power level was around as high as 5 kages combined " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"I never had any kids so i wouldn't know what it's like, but if he was my kid, i'd brag about him all the time" Jiraiya replied standing up.

"Now that you mention it, Naruto isn't that much like him after all. Instead of being a kid you will brag about, he was mostly a troublemaking brat. He's more like his mother " Tsunade stated.

"Wasn't she a former kunoichi from the whirlpool country? " Jiraiya asked her.

"Both his personalty and his Ninjustu style are just like my distant cousin Kushina Uzumaki " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"Oh that was her name, that babbling red headed tomboy was just like one of the boys. Kushina grew up to become a beauty but Naruto looks like his father . That's why i can see him in Naruto. Actually, i've started to look at him as my own grandson. It's being passed on . From the past and future , the Will of Konoha " Jiraiya replied as the streetlamps turn on from the sun setting.

"It's getting late now " Tsunade said to him.

"Well i will be going now but i have one last for you. Beware of Root " Jiraiya said to her.

"Yeah i know " Tsunade replied.

"That's good, see you around and don't die on me.

"Well then let's have a gamble shall we? You should bet that i'm gonna to die. With your bad your luck, you''ll definitively lose and i would definitively come back unharmed. Hahaahaha I'm just joking around, i can take anything they can throw at me. They would need at least 10 Kakashi's to hold me down much less kill me " Jiraiya replies as he walks into the sunset out to the village.

"That Jiraiya, he never ceases to amaze me " Tsunade said to herself as Shizune comes to talk to her.

"Tsunade what are you doing here ? " Shizune asked her.

"It's a long story " Tsunade answered.

"You need to get ready for your big date tonight " Shizune replied.

"Very well then, i would be heading to the movies, it's best you get all you are my fate " Tsunade replied kissing her on the lips.

" Lady Tsunade " Shizune replied blushing.

"Come Shizune, i have plans for a woman like you " Tsunade replied as she carries her.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Theater <strong>

8:00 P.M. Neji and Tenten head out of the movie theater after watching one of Princess Gale's new movies _Frosty Romance._ A movie about a young princess in love with a prince of a rival nation during a great samurai war. Neji walks out with a cloth wiping the tears out of his eyes with Tenten.

"That was a pretty good movie that Princess Gale woman made " Tenten said to Neji.

"Indeed, a very sad movie too. It's sad to see the princess and the prince died at battle " Neji replied.

"It's amazing how she can juggle her acting career with her duties as a Daimyō of the Land of Springs " Tenten stated.

"Yes ever since Naruto and his team took on the mission to protect her from assassins shortly before the Sasuke's defection and they took down the dictator that rule the land for 10 years " Neji said explained the past.

"Let's head home " Tenten said to Neji.

"Very well then " Neji replied as they walked to the house.

"I had a fun time Neji, let's do this some other time " Tenten said to Neji .

"Me too, so how about another date Saturday? " Tenten asked .

"Fine, We need to train to prepare to fight these Captains and Lieutenants in case they invade the village " Neji replied.

"I wonder what they can be doing at this moment? Was it wise to keep them alive back there ? " Tenten asked Neji.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt a little girl ,even if she was a Shingimai but i should of killed that Kenpachi guy before he was token back " Neji said to Tenten.

"Regardless, we know there tricks now, if we fight them again, we can defeat them " Tenten replied as she goes to kiss Neji on the lips. "Goodnight Neji " Tenten giggled .

"Bye Tenten " Neji replied blushing from the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training ground<strong>

Ichigo fights Hollow Ichigo once again clashing sword with him learning another new attack from him.

"Come on Ichigo, you got to do better than that " Hollow Ichigo shouted as he creates 10 clones of himself that clash with Ichigo's Bankai and Ichigo manages to fight them off using a new technique.

"**Kuro Tsukigata** ( 黒月形 _Black crescent Moon_ ) " Ichigo shouted as he creates a powerful barrier like blast that dispels Hollow Ichigo's clones.

" Not bad Ichigo, looks like you learned and mastered 2 new moves. Now try beating me the 3rd time around " Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo as he fires another Getsuga Tenshō at Ichigo only for Ichigo to block the blast with one hand.

"Your training is helping me alot Hollow. Why are you helping me out so much ? " Ichigo asked him.

"You fool, don't think that i'm doing this for you . I'm simply being forced by that stupid device that manifests me into the psychical world. Besides i can't take you over if you are dead " Hollow Ichigo replied.

"Very well then, i don't intent to give up " Ichgio shouted as him and Hollow Ichigo clash attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

10:00 P.M. Tsunade and Shizune go into her bedroom in private to talk.

"We have been dating in secret for around 5 years Lady Tsunade, why don't we come out public? " Shizune asked her.

"You know how those damn elders are , they are a bunch of old prunes that are already blasting me for years over the hard work i do as the Hokage of the village. They would go at any length to try removing me from power. I don't need any unnecessary bullshit from them " Tsunade answered

"You have a point. However we can't keep this a secret anymore " Shizune stated feeling on Tsunade's face.

"Had not for you Shizune , i would of killed myself a long time ago " Tsunade said to Shizune feeling on her face.

"I see, i must say Tsunade , i wasn't expecting you to warm up this much " Shizune replied as they kiss each other in the mouth.

Tsunade held Shizune who now lay across her lap " Shizune take off all your clothes right now " Tsunade demanded.

" Yes lady Tsunade " Shizune replied as she removes her blueish-black kimono revealing a mesh shirt with no bra and a tight thong with her open-toed sandals with low heels.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scence. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here. Also this is Anko were talking about so **expect** some really hardcore shit with her)**

"Looks like your wearing the same thong you usually wear when we do it with each other " Tsunade said licking her lips as she goes towards Shizune ad puts her fingers around her chest and plays with her nipples.

"Lady Tsunade " Shizune blushed as Tsunade rubs her hands on her nipples and her small boobs. Tsunade licks her ear and groping her boobs. Tsunade pinches Shizune's boobs and lightly bites her neck.

"Mmm, your so delicious Shizune " Tsunade whispered into her ear. "I want you to masturbate right here right right now! " Tsunade said to Shizune in a lustful tone.

"Yes Lady Tsunade " Shizune replied as she plays with herself inserting her two fingers into her vagina" Mmmm...Ugh...hah..haha Uagh" Shizune moaned as her vagina gets wet and tight.

"You're looking delicious today Shizune " Tsunade stated as she licks her lips. She then removes her own grey, sleeveless kimono-style blouse revealing her massive 106 cm boobs. "Lick my boobs Shizune " Tsunade smiled pervertly as Shizune licks Tsunade's nipples.

"This is awesome ! " Shizune moaned as Tsunade licks her boobs. Tsunade then applies oil an her body and then rubs her nude boy with Shizune's nude body. Tsunade then rubs her hand on Shizune's vagina.

"I can't contain my hunger for you any more " Tsunade replied as she puts her fingers into Shizune's vagina and then tongues Shizunes vagina eating her out. Shizune is getting extremely excited being eaten out.

"Ahhh...mmmm...Yes.. fuck me Lady Tsunade ... " Shizune moaned.

"Bend down Shizune " Tsunade said to Shizune

"Yes Lady Tsunade " Shizune replied as she bends down and lets Tsunade eats out Shizune from behind.

"That is a big, wet , and tight ass you're packing " Tsunade said to her as she spanks Shizunes ass until it turns red. Then she spreads Shizunes checks and licks her butthole.

"Ahhh don't spread them.. this is embarrassing ..My asshole... Stop doing that !" Shizune moaned as Tsunade probed her holes covering her face in Shizune's juices as she squirts from estacy.

"Boy Shizune... the floor is drenched. You're so wet from my tongue skills " Tsunade replied. "Sit on top of me and eat my pussy you little bitch " Tsunade commanded as Shizune sits on her face,They engage in a 69 position rubbing each others vaginas and cleaning each others carpets. Tsunade flips Shizune over and takes out a black strap on while Shizune is bend down.

"It's time for my ultimate Ninjustu . **Ninja Art : Doggy style Justu **" Tsunade playful said as she sticks her didlio strap on into Shzune's pussy and fucks her pussy with it.

"It's so big, it can barely fit into my vagina " Shizune said to Tsunade moaning as she orgasmed.

"Brace yourself for my big black dick " Tsunade said as she grabs Shizune's hair and pulls on it as she pounds her pussy and ass with her didlio.

"Yes...Ahhh... Harder...Faster... My pussy is exploding with joy " Shizune screamed as she orgasmed . Tsunade removed the strap on and carried Shizune to the bed and throws her on the bed while she goes on top of her and covers themselves with a blanket .

******(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)******

"Damn Shizune, you are just as great as ever honey" Tsunade said feeling on her hair.

"I love you Lady Tsunade, i would never leave your side " Shizune said feeling on her body.

"Mmmm that was loads of fun ! It's been a while since the two of us had this much fun together " Tsunade said kissing Shizune in the lips feeling on her face.

"We been too busy with the whole Gotei 13 and Akatsuki, it's becoming increasingly harder to have some free time with each other. I hope we can do this as often as the old days " Shizune replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

****10 Miles South of Konoha****

September 19, 2001 12:00 P.M. Naruto continues to train with his 500 clones to cut the waterfall.

"Damn it... " Naruto said worn out "Sasuke... I can't give up !If i keep walking without ever stopping, i'll make it to you !" Naruto said to himself "Come on!" Naruto shouted as all his clones manage to cut the waterfall in half " Hell yeah! "

"He did it, in just 42 hours . He really has become a genius " Kakashi said to himself.

"This training is something else. To think Naruto got through this so quickly " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"No, it isn't all due to the training method. Sasuke's driving him too " Kakashi replied as the waterfall goes back to normal.

"I did it ! I cut the waterfall in half ! " Naruto cheerfully shouted as he dispels the clones.

"Excellent job Naruto. It's time to start developing your new justu " Kakashi repiled.

" I know" Naruto replied as he collapses from chakra exhaustion. Kakashi uses Shusnhin to appears behind Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto? Looks like he overdid it a bit" Kakashi said to himself.

"S...tar...ving... " Naruto said barely awake.

"You're one of a kind..you really are " Kakashi said to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>During the same time <strong>**period**

****Vizard Training ground****

Ichigo manages to overpower his Inner Hollow and fully master his Hollow Techniques. The last clash shatters the 500 meter barrier as the area is engulfed with smoke and black and red Reiastu.

"It's a good thing Hachi put up that barrier, otherwise that blast would of took out the base" Kensei stated.

"Time for us to end the training for now, we need to repair the training ground right now " Shinji replied.

"This is quite a mess we need to fix" Hachi stated.

Shinji deactives the Mano Tenshatai that Ichigo has been training within. Ichigo is buried within a 30 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater with a fissure extending across 3,300 feet across the crater with smoke everywhere.

"Not bad, you learned all the techniques from your Inner Hollow " Shinji said to Ichigo. "It's time we put your new techniques to the test " Shinji said to Ichigo.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 18: Vizard Special Lecture<strong>

Shinji explains the Vizards ability and device known as the Masourudōki.

"Hi , i'm Shinji Hirako. De facto leader of the Vizards and former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. It' time for the first ever Vizard Special Lecture " Shinji stated as he points to the chalkboard where Hiyori is at.

"We Vizards developed a second method to master our Bankai's full potential. It's called** Masourudōki**(魔ソウル同期 _Demon Soul Sync_) It's what we Vizards developed after conquering our Inner Hollow to master our Zanpakutō. While it's not nearly as powerful as Jizen and you can't learn Sankai from it. It would helps at least master more Bankai techniques and increase combat effectiveness in a far shorter amount of time " Hiyori explained.

"The process works by using **Mano Tenshatai **(魔の転写体 _Demon Transfer Body_) to release the inner Hollow out of the body and have to fight up against it to learn New techniques " Lisa said.

" This is a modified version of Tenshatai Kisuke made for us to tame our Inner Hollows. This forcibly materialize the inner Hollow instead of the Zanpakutō spirit into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakutō as while one is using there Hollow mask " Hachi explained.

"The personalty of the Inner Hollow varies depending on the control of one's spiritual more control one has over there spiritual power, the more the Hollows personalty would resemble your own. The less control one has over there inner hollow, the more opposite and more hollow like it acts around you " Shinji explained as he reveals his inner Hollow.

"Ya man, this is real boring man " Hollow Shinji said standing there casually.

"Hey you want team and cookies Hiyori " Inner Hiyori said wearing a pink dress.

"Fuck off you annoying bitch " Hiyori replied shouting.

"So would you play soccer with me inner me " Mashiro asked her inner Hollow .

"I have no time for games, i'm busyreading this textbook, you should grow up " Inner Mashiro replied.

Both Love and his Inner Hollow are reading Manga Magazines, Rose and his Inner Hollow are playing the piano, Lisa and her Inner Hollow are making out with each other while reading porno magazines while Hachi and his Inner Hollow sit down and mediate. Ichigo meanwhile is fighting off Hollow Ichigo.

"Ichigo, i'm going to take over that body of yours " Hollow Ichigo shouted as he tires to kill Ichigo

"Stop trying top take me over " Ichigo replied shouting as he clashes attacks with him.

Looks like Ichigo still has a long way to go " Shinji replied.

****(A/N:**Both Naruto and Ichigo continue to progress and hone their skills to greatly increase there powers within the time frame of a week. Meanwhile the Gotei 13 plans to invade the Soul Society in a week while Konoha struggles to learn more about the Gotei 13. What would happen in the following week)**


	24. Countdown to Invasion Part 2

**Bleach Shipp****ūden ****23 :Countdown to Invasion 2, Quietly Approaching threat.**

**(A/N:As the day of the invasion approaches, The Soul Society and Gotei 13 make preparations while Konoha tries to gather information about the Gotei 13. Warining 3 lemons are within this fic. Rangiku x Izuru , Rukia x Renji and Yoruichi x Soifon )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>**

September 19, 2001 12:00 P.M. Kakashi carries Naruto who is severely exhausted from training for such a long time and is hungry.

"Yamato , you can undo the Justu right now " Kakashi said to Yamato.

"Right " Yamato replied as he claps his hands and the basin dries up and then sinks back down to the ground turning the training field back to normal.

"That's it for now, we don't need the basin for the next step of training " Kakashi stated holding Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Memorial<strong>

8 miles northeast of the Hokage palace and 4 miles northwest of the maingate. Asuma is within the memorial where has father Hiruzen Sarutobi was buried. Asuma lights his cigarette with his lighter and smokes it .

"It looks like time have changed old man " Asuma said to himself as he stands at the grave of his father recalling his past.

**13 years ago**

**Asuma's pov**

I was a member of the the Shinobi Military as a Special Jōunin. It was during those moments that i made a name for myself. I was recently given that promotion after developing my Wind element for 5 years after being promoted to a Chūnin . I lead a team of Shinobi into battle to fight off invaders .

Alot of lives were lost in my mission as a Special Jōunin . I was very young and naive back in those days. I felt at that point that it was hard to live up to the reputation of the Sarutobi clan and struggled to find my purpose. I tried to make you proud of me no matter what.

After that failure of a mission. Me and you had our first argument about the feudal lord

"Thank you for escorting the feudal lord " you said to me.

"What's your problem ? " i asked you as you sat there and read your scroll " I protected the king, the Daimyō, as you can't you be proud of me? " i asked you.

"The king ? " you asked me.

"Why don't you acknowledge your own son for once, dad? ! " i asked you.

"You don't understand...just how difficult and important the fight to protect the king is ! " you replied to me.

"I know it causes death. But making making sacrifices is the life of the Shinobi ! " i said to you

"You don't get it at all. What it really means to protect the king..." he said to me.

"You just don't want to accept me! " i said to you as i left the area.

**Present day **

**3rd Person pov**

"Now i finally understood what you meant . I'm sorry for leaving Konoha and doing whatever i wanted. Although i don't regret it that much. It was thanks to that path, i was able to become a physically and mentally stronger man " Asuma said talking to himself removing the cigarette from his mouth "And i don't regret being born within the Sarutobi clan. You carried out your duty as the village leader" Asuma said as he places his cigaertee on the floor " You were a great dad "

"Talking to yourself again, you don't need to constantly come here and talk to him you know " Kurneai said to him.

"Can't be helped Kurneai, just telling him how life has been going " Asuma replied.

"He was a great father for raising a man like you. I also owe a debt to the old man myself. Had not for his training, i wouldn't be half the ninja i was today. He especially helped me with my Genjustu along with my father. Besides i have him to thank for finding a real man in my life " Kurenai said to Asuma.

"And i have your father to thank for having such a beautiful woman as his daughter " Asuma replied as he kissed her.

"Looks like the torch is being passed down. The Will of Fire is being passed down to the future generation " Kurenai said holding on to Asuma.

"Naruto is carrying on the will of this generation and the dreams of the Third Hokage " Asuma replied as he puts another cigarette in his mouth then lights it with his lighter and smokes it .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Back 10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>**

Sakura and Sai walk to the training ground only to see no one there, Sakura is dressed in civilian clothes as well as Sai. Sakura is wearing a regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-coloured skirt while still wearing her boots. Sai is wearing a black shirt and gray pants with his shinobi boots.

"The waterfall is gone " Sai stated.

"Sai! You came to check up on Naruto, too ? " Sakura asked Sai.

"Well guessed right " Sai answered.

"It's better to be honest with me " Sakura replied.

"Is Naruto taking a break ?" Sai asked.

"He must be relaxing somewhere. Your mind and body can't keep such a grueling pace forever. Especially with such a high level training like this " Sakura answered. "Hey Sai , you should eat one of these"

"What is it ? A mud ball " Sai asked holding on to a food pill.

"It's one of my handmade food pills , you jerk . Made with my special recipe ! " Sakura said to Sai.

"Special ? " Sai asked.

"I suppose it's more like medicine than a food pill. It's overflowing with nutritious goodness mixed with fast acting digestive agents, all which i hand picked and rolled up into one little ball packed with energy ! And in your case, it might even add a little color to that pale skin while it helps you recover ! " Sakura said as Sai eats the food pill and throws up from it.

"This is terrible, i take it back about this being a mudball. I eaten mud better than this shit!" Sai said sptting out chunks of vomit. Sakura punches him through a tree.

"Asshole, these things aren't bad " Sakura said as she grabs a food pill and eats it only to vomit "Yuck, i really must of put too much digestive agents. Poor Naruto he must of vomited alot from this " Sakura said realizing her cooking sucks ass. "Sorry Sai !" she said healing him.

"The taste and smell makes you feel worse before the medicine takes effect " Sai replied with a black eye.

"Don't worry, i would try improving the batch " Sakura stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichiraku Ramen<strong>

12:30 P.M. Naruto is being carried by Kakashi and Yamato after using up too much chakra in his 48 hour training and is hungry for ramen.

"Ichiraku Ramen ... " Naruto said in a zombie like state.

"Yeah , yeah. I heard you the first time, at least try to walk a little " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Come on ,we're here " Yamato replied as Tecuhi and his daughter waits them for lunch.

"Hello there ! Come on in ! " Teuchi said to Naruto.

"Thanks pops...Can you get me an extra large miso with pork cutlets and the works...on the double... " Naruto said to Teuchi.

"Right up here " Ayamae replied as she gives him the meal .

"Hey , pops ...Where's the pork ... ? And sprouts... Can i have some toppings? " Naruto asked in a zombie like state.

"Oh..sure thing... " Teuchi answered.

"Hold it, we got a new menu " Ayame said to Naruto showing him the menu.

"Whatever... I still want my extra large miso noddle ramen " Naruto said to Ayamae.

"Come on you didn't even look at the menu " Ayame said to Naruto.

"Take a look Naruto. We made some big changes to the menu " Teuchi stated.

"We don't serve ramen " Ayamae replied as she shows him the signs saying dipping noddle shop

"So this is a dipping noodle shop now ?" Kakashi asked Tecuhi.

"My daughter Ayamae here went on a noodle training trip for a while, and when she came back she said Dad , the age of dipping noodles is here ! Let's switch and unlock Ichiraku's true potential! She became a bit cheeky and, but i took her advice " Teuchi explained.

"The customer's tastes are bound to change with time ! And Ichiraku will make sure to adapt ! " Ayame stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you ? I've been looking forward to my extra-large miso with pork... " Naruto complained.

"It would be fine . Dipping noddles are the same thing as ramen " Kakashi replied.

"Not really. Dipping noodles , are served separately from the broth " Yamato replied.

"It's the same thing in the end " Kakashi stated.

"But the concept is different " Yamato replied.

"Yeah, yeah ! Ramen and dipping noddles are different ! And i wanna eat ramen " Naruto responded.

"Well, you can't . I only have dipping noodles prepared " Ayamae said to Naruto.

"Why can't you just put the noodles in the soup? Then it'll be ramen again ! " Naruto stated.

"How could you be satisfied with such a weak imitation? Naruto, is your love for miso with pork really that low standard ?" Ayame shouted at Naruto.

"It's ... it's not..that.. " Naruto said as he collapses on the table "Too much ..aguring ... stomach...I don't care...Gimme some dipping noodles " Naruto said barely able to get up.

"Okay , three dipping noodles " Ayamae replied .

After working on the food for a while they serve Naruto his dipping noodles.

"Okay here's your Ichikraku dipping noodles " Tecuhi said to Naruto.

"Hey pops...Where's the pork...? And sprouts...Can i have some toppings? " Naruto asked.

"Oh...sure thing... " Techui answered as Naruto combines the dipping noodles with the toppings pissing off Ayame.

"What are you doing Naruto ? " Ayame yelled at Naruto.

"If i eat it like this, it counts as ramen ! " Naruto answered .

"It's dipping noodles ! I won't let you eat it like... " Ayame shouted but is cut off mid sentence by Naruto.

"Ayamae! Your restaurant's forgetting the most important rule... The customer always comes first . That comes before all the other stuff " Naruto replied.

"I pour my heart and soul into making dipping noodles. The best ingredients and the best methods. To make sure the customer experiences their food in the best way, a restaurant must even ignore the customer's request " Ayamae stated.

"I want ramen damn it !" Naruto shouted at Ayamae getting up in her face.

"Don't say that until you experience dipping noodles the right way ! " Ayamae shouted back getting up at Naruto.

After arguing for a wins and eats his ramen and prepares to go back to training .

"Thanks for the dipping noodle ramen !" Naruto said after eating three bowls of food "I'm stuffed "

"After all that arguing, he still ate everything they put in front of him..." Yamato said to himself.

"I guess i can't complain since he ate 3 three bowls even though he did it the wrong way..." Ayamae said upset.

"Time to get back to training! " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Before we do that...Naruto , i've got something extremely cool to show you " Kakashi stated to Naruto.

"Extremely cool ? " Naruto asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>** at the Vizard Training ground**

Ichigo is busy eating his lunch which consist of hamburgers and pork spare ribs with French fires cooked by Kensei. Ichigo is in his base form eating.

"This is some good food " Ichigo said eating his food.

"I must say Ichigo, you have impressed me so far how fast you were able to grasp your inner hollow techniques in such a short time " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"It just comes natural to me. I feel stronger now. Back in the Soul Society, i could barely control my Bankai's immense power , now i seem to be more in snyc with my Bankai " Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, i hate to say this about you but you really have proven to be tough, even stronger than myself " Hiyori said to Ichigo.

"You really proven yourself worthy of being called a Vizard " Lisa said to Ichigo.

"It was nothing. After i heard about your past and how you guys were robbed of your lives by Aizen, i became more focused and gained back my resolve to fight " Ichigo said to them.

"Why are you so eager to fight for us all the sudden Ichigo ?" Kensei asked him.

"Because i owe it to you guys. You guys saved my life and because of you, i don't have to worry about the demon within me trying to take me over " Ichigo answered.

"So you're wiling to take our burden ?" Hachi asked him.

"That's right. I'm not so lowlife that can live happily without paying back his debts. It's the very reason i risked my life to save Rukia back nearly 2 months ago " Ichigo replied.

"I see so your willing to do whatever it takes to pay back your debt ? " Rose asked.

"Yep, i will take down Sosuke Aizen and Naruto Uzimaki and help you guys obtain your revenge against the bastard " Ichigo replied .

"Your seriously determined Ichigo, you are just as brave as we thought you were" Shinji said to him as Ichigo finishes his food.

"Now how about the next step ? " Ichigo asked.

"Hold your horses, we need to do one last test before we continue your hollowfaction test. We need to see how well you mastered the techniques you learned from your Hollow before we move on to the final and hardest test of your Hollowfaction " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Very well then " Ichigo replied as he gets back up to train.

* * *

><p><strong>13th Division Barracks <strong>

1:00 P.M. Ukitake is busying watching Orihime and Rukia train with each other . Rukia continues to train wit Orihime who has mastered Kidō up to level 40. Rukia is next to the wall of the training ground.

"Now Orihime come at me with all your power" Rukia said to Orihime.

"Okay"Orihime replied as she puts her hands in a prayer pose and gathers yellow spiritual energy around the palms " _Angels of haven, let me your halo, cast down thay judgement and cleanse the sinner_ **Hadō # 41. Haromoeru**(ハロ燃える _Burning Halo_)" Orihime chants as she fires a powerful blast of engery shaped in a circle heading to Rukia.

"**Bakudō** ** # 11** .**Kyōmon** (鏡門,_Mirror Door_) " Rukia replied by creating a glass like barrier around her. The Kidō blast and destroys the barrier. Rukia blocked with her sealed sword last second to reduced the damage from Orihimes blast. Rukia's Shihakushō is nearly burned off and she has light burns.

"Rukia!" Orihime shouted as she goes to rush to her aid but she falls to the ground because she ran out of energy . Ukitake rushes to treat them only for Unohana to appear in the training ground.

"Don't worry Ukitake, i would treat them both" Unohana said to him as she heals both of them up. She then looks at the large 10 foot diameter, 20 foot deep hole in the 20 foot high walls pass Rukia.

"Amazing, Orihime for a second reached the level of a 3rd seat Shingimai however that power was still too much for her body to handle. While Oirhime has the skill level of a 3rd seat in Kidō , she is still physically only the level of a 20th seat officer " Ukitake said to Unohana.

" Ukitake, i want to take her under my care " Unohana said to her.

"Why so ? " Ukitake asked .

"Because i can help her the most in both healing and physical strength . Besides, she kinda reminds me of myself " Unohana replied.

"I see so you plan to make her stronger ? " Ukitake asked.

"She certainly does have the ability to become a very powerful ally to Ichigo. Her healing abilities alone far surpass anyone in the Soul Society including myself however she has yet to fully master her powers" Unohana answered as Rukia gets back up.

"Would i be able to hang with Oirhime ? " Rukia asked her.

"Yes, you will , she would gain extensive training with me " Unohana replied.

"I get to train with you Captain Unohana " Orihime asked her.

"Yes, and i assure you that you would easily catch up with your friends after my training " Unohana answered.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Meanwhile 10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>****

Kakashi and Yamato bring back Naruto to the training ground to begin there next step of training.

"So what is the thing you were going to show me , Kakashi sensei ? " Naruto asked him.

"This is the extremely cool thing i told you about " Kakashi answered as he rotates chakra around his hand.

"That's ... the Rasengan" Naruto said shocked to see Kakashi's just being the Rasengan " Kakashi sensei can use Rasengan, too ? That's no fair. Rasengan's my ultimate technique ,but you can do it so easily ? I had to endure crazy difficult training with prevy sage, you have no idea what i went trhough " Naruto said to Kakashi

"Um, this is just the starting point of what i wanted to tell you " Kakashi repiled.

"And you can do it all with one hand! " Naruto stated "I always have to do it with clones...I don't believe this " Naruto said as he tires to create an one hand Rasengan but fails.

"You see Naruto, i didn't show you Rasengan just to show off " Kakashi stated.

"Yeah right " Naruto replied.

"I told you before that Rasengan is a technique that only uses shape manipulation , remember? " Kakashi asked him.

"Shape manipulation ? You mean like the Lightning Blade " Naruto answered.

"You need incredible skill to combine shape and nature manipulation through perhaps innate ability or sense would be more accurate " Yamato stated.'

"I was never able to combine Rasengan with lightning natured charka.I not the only one who had stop here. Even my teacher, who created this technique , couldn't get any further " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Teacher ? " Naruto asked.

"Yes. Even the fourth failed to complete it " Kakashi replied.

"What ? " Naruto said shocked.

"The Fourth took Shape manipulation to the highest possible level. This result was Rasengan " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"The Rasengan ? " Naruto asked.

"An A-Rank justu achieved purely through shape manipulation. Up to that level , even i managed to copy it. but that also where things get difficult . The Fourth Hokage developed Rasengan intending to combine it with elemental chakra " Kakashi explained.

"You mean the Rasengan is an incomplete justu ? " Naruto asked.

"That's a good way to put it " Yamato replied.

"There's no telling what the next step will produce . It would be S-Rank, probably even higher than that . It may be even impossible. This part can't be taught. It's something you have to figure out yourself". Do...Do you know why i'm telling you all this, Naruto ? " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Uh no " Naruto answered.

"Because you're the only Shinobi in the world who can surpass the Fourth Hokage. That's what i believe. Well , let's cut the small talk and continue training " Kakashi replied.

"Very well then , Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu " Naruto chants as he creates 1,073 clones Kakashi sits down next to the pillars that Yamato created and reads his book.

"Make Rasengan in groups of two . And at the same time, apply Wind Nature Manipulation to it. I'm not going to tell you what to do from here on out . Naruto , it's up to you to come with the method " Kakashi said to the Narutos.

"Okay Kakashi sensei " all the 1,074 Naruto replied.

Yamato meanwhile holds the seal on Naruto while under his justu siting down. As all the Naruto clones try to ad wind chakra into Rasengan.

"Add wind Chakra ... Change it to Wind Nature ! " One Naruto said.

"But how do i do it when i'm concentrating on Rasengan's Shape Manipulation ? " one of the Naruto clones asked.

"That's what i wanna know! " the real Naruto answered.  
><strong><br>**" Shit ! " All the Naruto clones shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training ground<strong>

Ichigo and Shinji walk back to the same spot Ichigo trained. Hachi finished fixing up the place.

"So what's the next step ? " Ichigo asked.

"Put on your mask and put your sword back into the Mano Tenshatai " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Fine " Ichigo replied as he stabs the sword through doll and Hollow Ichigo manifest himself into the psychical world again

"Now Hollow Ichigo, i want you to use the **Seishin Bōrei** ( 精神亡霊_Mental Apparition_ ) technique during your training with him" Shinji said to Hollow Ichigo.

"Very well then , it would be fine to torture this moron " Hollow Ichigo replied.

"What the hell is Seishin Bōrei ? " Ichigo asked.

"Fight him with everything you got " Shinji replied as Hollow Ichigo creates smoke around the field and then splits into 3 shadows. Out of the smoke emerges Jin Kariya, Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki as well as Hollow Ichigo at the middle.

"What the hell ? What's Kenpachi and Byakuya doing here ? And how is Kariya alive ? " Ichigo said shocked to see them.

"You fool don't you remember the first time we clashed in your very first Vizard Test ? You started to fight against Byakuya , Kenpachi and Kariya ? They were part of a technique only i process " Hollow Ichigo answered.

"You see Ichigo. Our Inner Hollow has the unique ability to mentally transforms into clones however they are are only mental clones and can't be used for combat. These images are called **Seishin Bōrei** ( 精神亡霊_Mental Apparition_ ) " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"I see, but they look and sound exactly like the people i knew and fought "

"That is the whole point. This training method was used by us Vizards to test the limits of our physical abilities and our Vizard powers. This technique takes the top 3 strongest opponents we fought our entire life and have us face them along with our Inner Hollow. It help us become interdependent on our own powers and the Hollows powers " Shinji said explaining the purpose.

"You see Ichigo it's not just some cheap trick. We retained our personaltes based on how you remembered us " Fake Byakuya said to Ichigo.

"How were you able to use there techniques ? I remember fighting you guys between fights with Hollow Ichigo and you were able to perfectly mimic Byakuya's Senbonzakura " Ichigo asked the Fake Byakuya.

"You are slow Ichigo, we are the memories of those you trick you remember, all the techniques we done against you, everything that your memorized we all process then in this form " Fake Kariya stated.

"Best yet we retained all the same amount of power we fought you at, therefore we can crush you again and fight you to the death " Fake Kenpachi said licking his lips as he clashes with Ichigo's Shikai overpowering Ichigo. Ichigo struggles to hold him back.

"Always quick to jump the gun eh, yep typical mannerisms of a Kenpachi " Shinji said calmly.

"Damn it, i have to fight all of them at once ? " Ichigo said shocked as he tires to hold back Kenpachi's one hand sword strike with both hands on the hilt of his Shikai pushing Ichigo down 3 feet creating a 6 foot daimeter crater and knocking him down.

"Ichigo defeat all the opponents. If you can do that, you would be able to move on to the next test and you would surpass the level of a captain " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Very well , just have to beat you all then ** Bankai ** " Ichigo chanted as he releases black engery around his body froming a black red whirlwind of spiritual energy .

"I see, so your going at it with everything you got from the start ?" Shinji asked him.

"I can't afford to hold back against them can i " Ichigo replied.

"Very well, before you get too ahead of yourself , i would crush you with my power **Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_) " Fake Byakuya chanted as he drops his sword into the ground to form two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground and scatter into countless flying pink blades.

" Time to get this party started " Fake Kenpachi shouted as he raises his spiritual energy forming yellow energy around his body.

"Very well Ichigo, i would make you pay for killing me. _**Zeige Dich!**_ **Messer** (German for _Show yourself __knife_)" Fake Kariya stated as he creates a massive burst of wind around his body holding his hand high and forming a whirlwind engulfing everything within a 300 foot radius . His arm takes the form of a pata sword in the shape of the Bount crest with a wind blade.

"Time to fight Ichigo . **Bankai Tensa Zangetsu **" Hollow Ichigo shouted as he creates white and reaistu while dashing and transforms into his Bankai when he clashes with Ichigos Bankai. Meanwhile Shinji talks to Hachi.

"Hachi you know what to do ? " Shinji asked him.

"Right , **Hachigyō Sōgai** (八爻双崖, _Eight Joined Twin Cliffs_) "Hachi chanted as he creates a barrier around the battlefield area.

Meanwhile Ichigo both clash at high speeds creating collision waves. Byakuya sends a tendril after Ichigo and hits him into the ground with immense force , creating a 30 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater. Fake Kariya creates two wind bast hitting Ichigo while he's on the ground.

"Stay out of this fight, he's mine " Kenpachi shouted as he does a jump slash and creates a massive shockwave destroying everything within 500 foot radius. Ichigo manages to block the attacks condensing his Reiastu into a shield.

"Boy Ichigo has the worse luck possible, having to fight 4 high level opponents without relying on his Hollowifaction " Lisa said to Shinji.

"He better be careful, if he isn't careful... He'll die " Shinji replied while Ichigo clashes his sword with Kenpachi and Hollow Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Urahara Shop<strong>**

6:00 P.M. Renji dodges attacks with Chad and they clash attacks with each other within Fake Hueco Mundo . Renji struggles against Chad's attack while Chad is in his second arm form.

"He's improving his attack. Since he started training here, his powers have became more matured, more focused. He's actually giving me trouble " Renji said to himself as Chad shoots a blast at him from his arm. Renji blocks with his Bankai only for Chad to use Sondio and hits Renji into a pillar of rocks with his punch.

"Hold hold back on me, come at me with your full power " Chad said to Renji.

"Be careful what you wish for " Renji shouted as he clashes with Chad but he overpowers him slighty and slams Chad through several rocks. "Come on i haven't even gotten serious yet, if that's all you got in your new arm form, you still have a long way to go "

Chad gets back up and prepares to attack Renji. " Now that's more like it " Chad shouted as the ends of the extension on his shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, appearing somewhat like the flaming exhaust from a car engine.

"What the hell is he doing ? " Renji asked himself " Very well then "

"**El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chants as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that hits Renji's Bankai with a powerful punch creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 500 foot radius. Renjis Bankai has been desegemented and he barely blocked the blast and was sent flying into rocks.

"Damn not bad! Your now stronger than a Lieutenant but your still not at my level yet especially if that's you best shot " Renji stated as he reforms his Bankai and charge up a blast.

"Damn , Renji's with this new power, i still can't contend against him " Chad said to himself tried out from that punch.

"Now Chad let's see how faster you have gotten. **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_)" Renji shouts as his Bankai goes to blast Chad with a powerful red energy blast.

"Shit.." Chad shouted as he is hit by the blast. The attack creates a massive 660 foot radius explosion .

"Crap, Chad, he wasn't able to dodge it . That punch really did take everything out of him " Renji said only to see Chad with his right arm turned into shield that extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm with the same intricate pattern as before, surrounding what appears to be Hollow-like teeth in the center and what appears to be a rose like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He also loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder, replaced with an hexagonal plate sitting over his shoulder.

"It seems like the Soul of his Abuelo flows through his right arm " Chad said as the blast did only minor damage to him. Chad then falls to the ground once again.

"Another new arm form ? One strong enough to block my Hikōtsu Taihō , my strongest attack barely taking a starch . If this keeps up, he'll be stronger than me" Renji said to himself tried out from using all his energy as he reverts back to his sealed sword state knelling down inside a 60 foot diameter , 20 foot deep crater while Chad is lying down unconscious . Kisuke walks in the room with the former bount sensors.

"Kisuke, there both hurt !" Rririn said to Kisuke.

"They both need medical attention " Cloud stated.

"Looks like Chad has gotten stronger, strong enough to come against Renji's Bankai " Nova said to Kisuke.

"Indeed, Tessai, heal them up and have them eat up so they can continue " Kisuke demanded.

"Right , Jinta , Ururu carry them out of here " Tessai said to Jinta and Ururu.

"Right boss " Jinta replied.

"Okay " Ururu responded as Jinta carries Renji and Ururu carries Chad. Kisuke and Tessai talk about Chad and Renji.

"Looks like this Fake Hueco Mundo is really helping Chad advance his power very fast " Kisuke said to Tessai.

"Indeed , i wonder how the Quincy kid has been doing ? " Tessai asked him.

"I don't know! Knowing his father, he's been working his son like a dog " Kisuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura General Hospital<strong>

Uryū is training with Ryuken now that he has his Quincy powers back. Uryū shoots 1,200 arrows at Ryūken only for Ryūken to pull out a silver-colored weapon that easily deflects the arrows. Uryū is now wielding an energy bow shaped like a pentacle.

"You managed to learn the **Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc sparrow of the silver peak_) in such a short time, guess you weren't such a disappointment after all " Ryūken siad to Uryū.

"What is that in your hand, is that a sword ? " Uryū asked him.

"Fool, what makes you think this is a sword ? Us Quncies don't use anything other than bow and arrows. This is called the **Seele Schneider** ( _German for_ _Soul Cutter ) " _Ryūken answered.

"Seele Schneider? " Uryū asked .

" For a Quincy, absorbing spirit particles from the environment to strengthen one's weapon is absolutely imperative and the Seele Schneider is the strongest embodiment of this process. It is longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw. The blade is composed entirely of reishi, which is constantly revolving around 3,000,000 times per second. Using it increased ones own spiritual power " Ryūken explained.

"I won't mind having one of those " Uryū said to his father.

"I'm afraid your not ready for those yet. Your Spiritual power is still terribly weak. At most you could only fight against a measly Lieutenant or Adjuchas, to reach the power of a captain you were once at, you need to train harder and get stronger to the point you can fight with the power of Letzt Stil without losing your powers like i have " Ryūken said to Uryū.

"You mean you have became even stronger than a Shinigam Captain ? " Uryū asked.

"Yeah Uryu, years before i tried to discard my Quincy powers, i trained under the late Soken Ishida and with his training, i became stronger than he ever was. I want to make you stronger so you can pass the torch and i can finally give up my powers " Ryūken replied.

"Why do you want me to never associate with Shinigami again ? " Uryū asked.

"You want revenge for your grandfather right? You want the Shingimai who killed your grandfather dead, that is why i don't wan't you to associate with them again. If they find out about your intentions, they might hunt you and kill you " Ryūken replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunakagure<strong>

8:00 P.M. Temari and her team arrive safely within Sunakagure and meet with Baki.

"Looks like the trip was a complete success " Baki said to Temari.

"Better yet, my powers have returned to me " Kankurō stated as he shows his chakra strings.

"It seems the surgery was a success, nothing less from the Slug Princess" Baki repiled.

"We also brought some assistance back here with us " Temari said to Baki as she brings Shibi Aburame, Hayama Shirakumo, Tekuno Kanden, Kosuke Maruboshi , and Hiashi Hyūga .

"I see , looks like the Hokage was worried about us being attacked again , that explains why she sent out such high level Ninjas " Baki repiled.

"We owe your village for helping us out against the Sound Four " Hiashi said to them.

" I see, it's settled then, we need all of you to patrol Sunakagure's border from invaders " Baki demanded.

"We are the border patrol specialist of Konoha, we are highly skilled with protecting borders " Tekuno stated.

"No one has been able to get past us int he last 3 years we were Jōunin after the invasion of Orochimaru. We defeated every single invader that came to the village " Hayama said to Baki.

"That's why we need you the most now head out to protect the border" Baki demanded.

"Right !" all the Jōunin replied as they all leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

******** 10 Miles South of Konoha********

September 20, 2001 12:00 P.M. Asuma and Kurneai walk into the training ground to see hundreds of Naruto clones trying to create his own justu.

"Hey Kakashi ! " Asuma said to him as he and Kurneai talk with Kakashi and Yamato.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Sarutobi " Kakashi answered.

"Are all those clones Naruto ? I didn't think Naruto could produce that many clones by himself " Kurenai said shocked to see them.

"Indeed, that level of Chakra is unlike anything i'm capable of doing " Asuma repiled.

"We brought some lunches here for you guys that i made " Kurneai said to Yamato and Kakashi.

"Sure thing , Naruto do you want any food ? " Kakashi asked him.

"Not right now, i almost have it done " Naruto replied as he tries to add Wind Manipulation to his Rasengan.

"This is deiclious food " Yamato said to Kurenai.

"Indeed, Asuma you are one lucky dog to have her as your lover " Kakashi stated.

"Well i'm lucky in more ways than one " Asuma replied winking towards Kurneai.

"I needed something to do while i'm gone " Kurneai responded.

Meanwhile Naruto and his clone struggle to create his own justu.

"Now all i need to use my Wind chakra " the Naruto clones said as they add wind chakra only for it to become unstable and it explodes causing all except 10 clones to be dispelled from the wind blast.

"What an explosion " Asuma said holding his hands on his face .

"This is impossible... i have to concentrate enough hard enough when using Rasengan as it is . And now i have to apply Nature manipulation on top that...It's like trying to look left and right and right at the same time ! Damn it all... " Naruto said as he collapses as he then becomes possessed by the Nine tails.

"What the hell ? " Kakashi said shocked as Naruto turns into three tails and blast away the clones creating a 10 foot diameter, 3 foot deep crater.

"He's turning into the three tails " Kurneai answered.

"Hurry Tenzou !" Kakashi shouted at him.

"I know !" Yamato replied as he summons the wooden pillars.

"RAAHGH " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he creates a shockwave blasting them away and then dashes at Yamato hitting him back 660 feet into a wall.

"Shit !" Asuma said as he drops his cigarette. Kyuubi Naruto uses Shunshin to move at 23,466.6 ft/sec (16,000 MPH) and attack Asuma from behind. The punch creates a large explosion engulfing everything a 200 foot radius but Asuma uses his trench knives to block the attack.

"Hold him back a little longer Asuma" Kakashi said as he removes the headband over his eye and uses Sharrigan "**Bakud**ō** # 61 Rikujokoro** ( _六杖光牢 Six Rods Prison of Light_)" Kakashi said as he summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Naruto's midsection, holding him in place.

"What the hell is that ? I never seen that justu before ?" Asuma asked shocked.

"It's called Kidō, a form of technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells. It's pretty useful though not as much as Justu " Kakashi answered

"Your showing off once again " Kurneai replied.

"RAAGH " Naruto roared as he shatters the Kidō.

"Damn it !" Kakashi shouted "Asuma where's Yamato ? "

"He's out cold from that punch " Asuma answered looking at Yamato.

Sakura walks into the training ground with Sai .

"What's going on ? " Sakura asked.

"Sakura, wake up Yamato. Sai come with us and hold Naurto off " Kakashi demanded.

Kakashi Asuma and Kunreai fight off 3 tail Naruto.

"Damn it, i didn't expect to be thrown into this shit . I shouldn't even be doing this at my current state " Kunreai said to Asuma.

"This is no time to complain honey, we need to keep him from tearing this place apart " Asuma said as he clashes attacks with 3 Tails Naruto as well as Kakashi. Asuma dodges punches from 3 tails Naruto and counters with his own attack.

"**Kūki Mōkō No Tenmetsu ** (空気猛攻の点滅 _Flashing Air Fierce Attack_) " Asuma shouts as he punches Naruto with a powerful uppercut in the stomach punch knocking him 300 feet away with a powerful wind punch. Kyuubi Naruto goes to get back up only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"**Water Style: Dragon Water Whip** ( 水遁・水龍鞭 _Suiton: Suiryūben_)" Kakashi chants as he uses 20 whip like water tendrils to bind down Kyuubi Naruto. Kyuubi Naruto manages to release chakra arm hitting Kakahsi's left leg.

"Kakashi ! " Asuma said as the 3 tails escapes ad hits Asuma away with a powerful roar knocking him through several trees.

"Damn, that charka burned my leg " Kakashi said as he holds on to his leg. 3 tailed Naruto comes at Kakashi while he's on the floor but Sai stops him.

"**Chōjū Giga: Ryū **(超獣偽画・龍 _Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas Dragon_ )" Sai chanted as he creates a dragon to carry Kyuubi Naruto into the air and slam him 300 feet away from Kakashi. Sai is exhausted from using all his Chakra at once.

"Thanks Sai, now it's my turn " Kakashi said but can't get up.

"Leave it to us Kakashi " Kurneai said as she unleashes her chakra surrounding her body with flower petals and wind.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb** (火遁・火龍弾 _Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb_ ) " Asuma shouts as he shoots a wave of flames at Kyuubi Naruto from his mouth.

"**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance**(風遁・花散舞 _Fūton: Hanachiri Ma_i) " Kurenai chanted as she summons a cyclone of petals in a horizontal direction form both her hands.

"**Sarutobi Style : Blazing Wind Heart Justu **(燃える風心術 _Moeru Kaze Shinjutsu_ ) " both of them chanted as they fuse there attacks together and create a blazing whirlwind which sets all the petals on fire. Kyuubi Naruto shields himself with reiastu and is about to attack back but is paralyzed as a tree grows on it.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Kurenai chants as Kyuubi Naruto is completely robbed of his mobility as he sees the mirage of a tree coiling itself around him. Yamato gets back up and uses his justu.

"**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu **( 火影式耳順術 廓庵入鄽垂手 _Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment_) " Yamato chants as he creates ten wooden pillars while producing the seal "sit" (座) on his palm. The wooden tendrils bind down Naruto and all his chakra is sucked out of him turning him back to normal Sakura rushes out to help as she sees Asuma, Kurneai, Kakashi and Sai exhausted.

"Naruto..." Sakura said she rushes to help him.

" Sakura, i need you to heal me up " Kakashi said to her.

"Right Kakahsi " Sakura replied as she heals his leg.

"Thanks a million Asuma and Kurneai, had not for your teamwork, we would of had a difficult time stopping him " Kakashi said to Asuma.

"No problem Kakashi " Asuma replied.

"Impressive as always Asuma " Kurenai responded.

"No your the impressive one here, you used a B- Rank justu with such immense chakra even while pregnant " Asuma said to her.

"Sakura thanks for healing Yamato, had not for helping him out, we would all been dead and had not for you Sai , i would of been dead " Kakashi said to him.

"No problem " Sai replied.

"We can't continue to train him like this. If we keep this , Naruto's gonna get hurt as well as all of us . Not only that, i don't know if i can keep stopping him" Yamato said to Kakashi.

"No, this is the only way. Whether or not Naruto completes this technique depends on you , as well" Kakashi said to Yamato

"I understand " Yamato replied. Kurenai meanwhile throws up from using up too much chakra.

"You need to go back to the house, you seriously depleted your Chakra " Asuma said to Kurenai.

"Man just using one justu tried me out , man it's a good thing i 'm taking a break. My chakra level fluctuates wildly while i'm minute i'm full of energy and the next minute i'm feel like i ran 1,000 laps across the leaf village " Kunreai stated.

"Let's go " Asuma replied as he carries her away.

"Let's take a break for now" Kakashi said to Yamato

"Back to the ramen shop ? " Yamato asked him

"Yep back to the ramen shop " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training Ground<strong>

Ichigo has been training for 18 hours straight against Hollow Ichigo, and copies of Jin Kariya, Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo fights off Kariya and manages to push him back with his Bankai.

"I won't let you guys defeat me " Ichigo shouted as he clashes with Kariya's wind blade. Hollow Ichigo comes from behind and hits him with a powerful a Getsuga Tensho to the back cutting Ichigo.

"Don't turn your back on us Ichigo " Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo as he pushes back Ichigo.

"Damn you ! " Ichigo shouted but Kenpachi jumps in the air and attacks him again.

"Your foe is me, i told you idiots to stay out of this " Kenpachi shouted at them. Ichigo clashes swords with Kenpachi goes for a strong vertical slash cutting Ichigo from his shoulder to his waist. Ichigo goes and slash him across the chest too. Byakuya then appears with tendrils to hit Ichigo from behind and drag him down to the air and then into the ground.

"**Noko **Kuroi Getsuga****( 鋸黒月牙 Sawing _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo shouts as he shoots a blast through Byakuya's Bankai tendril. He then goes to clash attack with Byakuya again who generates a glowing pink sword from his Bankai.

"You think you can take me Kurosaki ? Your still just a brat" Fake Byakuya said to Ichigo in a stoic tone.

"Don't underestimate me , i beat you before, i'll do it again " Ichigo answered as he clashes swords with Byakuya's glowing sword. Byaukya then sends Tendrils after Ichigo but Ichigo counters the attack.

"**Kuro Tsukigata** ( 黒月形 _Black crescent Moon_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he swings his sword 360 degrees to create a barrier like blast to deflect the attack and then lunges at Byakuya only to be attacked by Kariya.

"**Windestanz **(_German for_ _Wind Dance_) " Fake Kariya chanted as he hits Ichigo with a powerful tornado that sends Ichigo flying into a pillar of comes out the pile of rocks .

"Amazing you seem to be slipping in your abilities " Byakuya said to Ichigo as he moves two of his hands around to send a massive 200 foot wave of blades towards Ichigo to cut him. The attack creates a 1,000 foot long 20 foot wide and 100 foot deep fissure fissure..Ichigo barely deflected it with his Bankai. Kenpachi comes at him with a powerful sword strike.

"**Usugiri** **# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_ )" Kenpachi states as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that cuts Ichigo's thigh and forces him back . The slash easly cuts down a rock formation and creates a 1,000 foot long fissure in the ground.

"Damn it, it's been over 18 hours and i have yet to find a way to take them all out at once " Ichigo said to himself. Hollow Ichigo attacks him from behind but Ichigo blocks the strike.

"Not bad, your reflexes are good but your still too weak Ichigo " Hollow Ichigo taunted.

"You think a sneak attack would work on me? Get real " Ichigo said to Hollow Ichigo.

"How about a frontal attack ? " Kenpachi shouted as he clashes with Ichigo's sword from the front. Ichigo struggles to hold back Kenpachi's and Hollow Ichigo's sword.

"Don't forget about me " Kariya shouted as he clashes with Ichigo's sword from the left side

"Or me Ichigo " Byakuya replied as he clashes his Bankai sword with Ichigo's from the right side., They all smash Ichigo through the ground and release a massive explosion of reiastu but Ichigo gets back up

"I'm not ready to give up yet " Ichigo said as he goes to attack them but his Bankai transforms back into his Shikai "Crap " Ichigo shouted as he is about to be attacked again but Shinji steps in and stops the training with the doll.

"Looks like your done for the day " Shinji said to Ichigo.

"Damn it, this shit is much harder than i thought " Ichigo said to Shinji.

"Trust me Ichgio, you don't even know the half of it. All us Vizards had to go through this part, not just the captain level Vizards. We had to fight rivals and enemies alike that were the toughest we ever had " Shinji replied.

"I can't afford to give up yet " Ichigo said as he can barely stand.

"You're badly wounded, you need medical treatment and to recover Reiastu before you continue your training " Shinji replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile 10 Miles South of Konoha<strong>**

Kakashi and Yamato are watching Naruto train.

"If i focus on the Rasengan, my Nature manipulation suffers. And if i focus on Nature Manipulation, i lose the Rasengan's form" Naruto said to himself as he dispels all the clones and lays down to rest up "This is pathetic. Kakashi sensei had such high expectations for me...And i'm not meeting them at all... " Naruto said to himself.

"What should we do? Take a quick break? " Yamato asked as the sky turns dark.

"Only if he wants to " Kakashi answered.

Naruto falls to the ground exhausted once again. He gets back up and then begins to generates Rasengan but the real Naruto starts to glow with Tailed beast chakra and then creates Rasengan.

"Shit, guys watch out !" one of Naruto clones said to another.

"One of us is going Kyuubi ! " the other Naruto clones replied.

"RAGAGAGAHAH "Kyuubi Naruto roared as he creates a shockwave of power destroying the training ground.

"Captain Yamato , help us !" one of the Naruto clones shouted.

"Shit! It's happening again Tenzo " Kakashi said to Yamato.

"Damn it " Yamato shouted as he uses the tendrils to hit Naruto and turn him back to normal.

"Your okay ? " Kakashi asked Naruto " You've been trying to combine nature manipulation with Rasengan for the last 24 hours with around 200 clones. That's equalivent to 3 months and 10 days of training by yourself.

"But this training ...The chakra control is too much for this training. Before in the last test, i could use 1,000 clones but 200 is all i can handle for this part of the ... It feel like i'll never get there . The Rasengan takes so much focus just by itself. Now i have to do Nature Manipulation at the same time. It's too hard " Naruto said complaing about the difficulty of the test.

"You're being unusually whiny. It's not like you. Is this really the Naruto Uzumaki i know so well ?" Kakashi said to Naruto.

Suddenly Kotestu appears with a message.

" You got a message from Tsunade " Kotestu said to Kakashi and Yamato.

"What is it ? " Kakashi asked.

"It's a Jōunin's meeting " Kotestu said to Kakashi.

"Naruto, we have to take five for lunch and then meet us back here at 3:00 P.M. " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Fine then " Naruto replied as he goes to hang out with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold<strong>

3:00 P.M. Jiraiya arrives at the ruins of the hideout. He sees nothing but ash within the area with black grey clouds with a ghoulish green rain falling down on the ruins of the mountain range covering 2,150 square kilometers (830 sq miles)

"Looks like there is nothing here but ruins, the ash pattern is no doubt the work of Itachi's Amaterasu. Still the level of destruction caused by it is monstrous and the environment was so badly damaged by the fight that it still rains this poisonous green rain over the forest killing things from a distance. They managed this far into the Land of Fire it's only a matter of time before we get attacked" Jiraiya said to himself as he summons a red toad with glasses.

"What do you want with me Jiraiya ? " the red toad asked.

"Kōsuke !I need you to send this message to Tsuande pronto, the safety of the village has been compromised " Jiraiya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Hokage palace**

September 21, 2001 12:00 P.M. Tsunade is awakened by Kōsuke. Tsunade is naked ontop of Shizune.

"Kōsuke, what are you doing here? " Tsunade asked him.

"I got an emergency report from Lord Jiraiya" Kōsuke answered as he gives her the letter. She reads it for a while only to get shocked and angry

"Shit, they managed to invade that far into the Land of Fire, Shizune wake up " Tsuande shouted.

"uh... Tsunade... What is it ? " Shizune said to her

"Call back all the Jōunin into an emergency conference, there is a high chance we are going to be attacked " Tsunade answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kumogakure<strong> (雲隠れの里, Village Hidden in the Clouds")

The Fourth Raikage calls for his assistance Mabui for assistance.

"First it was Yuigto, and now it's Bee. I can't believe he was defeated.

"We've been receiving many messenger Lizards from Jay. Once we know the location of the enemy. We'll send in four teams, rescue Killer Bee and then wipe out the enemy"

"Send a word to Samui's team.. I'll arrange for a Kage Summit between the Five Shinobi Nations within a week from now. The Akatsuki will never get away with this !"

Meanwhile outside three people are there. One of them is a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust with blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. The other is a dark skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes and the last one is a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners.

"Omoi, Karui...Lord Raikage has called for you " the blonde woman said to the red haired black woman.

"He wants us ? " the red haired black girl answered back.

"What the hell for? Did something bad happen . Maybe he's gonna yell at us. Did he start realizing that i'm getting a little more meat on my bones? I knew i shouldn't put mayonnaise on my fries" the white haired guy asked with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Omoi, you're always over-analyzing things. Like he'd yell at you for that! He'll probably just make you buy some protein" Karui said to Omoi.

"You guys wear me out . Now my shoulders are stiff " the blonde hair woman replied as she feels on her shoulders

"I'm betting it's because of those huge tits of yours, but i can't say for sure . What you think is simply a stiff shoulder could be... " Omoi siad but is interrupted by Karui.

"Stop yapping! Let's get going !" Karui shouted.

"You should take time to think things over...even if your chest is flat and you don't have stiff shoulders " Omoi said to her.

"Shut the fuck up !" Karui replied yelling at him kicking Omoi in the face.

"Owww" Omoi i said feeling on his face.

"Come on, you're both ninjas, so start acting like one, come " Samui said as the team heads into the Kage's office.

"I have bad news to report to you all " A said to his team.

"What is it ? " Samui asked.

"Your mentor and leader Killer Bee was captured by the Akatsuki " A answered sad from the fact.

"What? " Karui said shocked.

"It can't be ! " Samui stated.

"Who could be powerful enough to do such a thing ? " Karui asked.

"I knew u had a bad feeling about this. Fuck ! " Omoi answered .

"It's fine. Lord Killer Bee would never mess up like that. He's probably just pulling a really bad prank " Karui said to her.

"How can you speak so calmly about it ? ! He could be suffering as we speak, He might even already be ..." Omomi said to Kauri but is cut off by her.

"Shut up ! I'm sick and tired of listening to your emo attitude ! We're talking about our master Lord Killer Bee ! There's no way he can lose! " Karui yelled at Omoi.

"Don't worry, we will find him and crush those who took him ! "A replied as he smashes his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Jōunin Taikijō <strong>(上忍待機所 _Jōunin Standby Station_ )

2:00 P.M. Kakashi and Yamato are within the meeting Tsunade summoned in the event of an emergency.

"The Ataksuki have breached the Land of Fire " Tsunade said to the Jōunin.

"What ? " Neji said shocked.

"It has been reported that the former Uchiha Stronghold has been destroyed by black flames that scorched the area.

"Black flames ? That's none other than Itachi Uchiha " Kakashi said shocked.

"Not him again? We barely managed to get out alive from his assault " Asuma stated.

"These Shingimai are the least of our concerns now, it seems the Akatsuki are leading these Captains to kidnapp the Tailed Beasts " Kakashi said to Tsunade.

"It's possible that the Shingimai captain we captured was able to defeat Gaara with the aid of Itachi. Sunakagure officials detected someone else with a higher chakra level suppressing there chakra to stay hidden. These Shingimai are a grave threat to Konoha , therefore we must increase security within the village " Tsunade said to the Jōunin " No one is allowed to leave the village without consulting me first " she said as everyone by Gai and Shikaku leave the room.

"Very well then " Asuma replied.

"Okay Tsunade " Kakashi replied.

"Tsunade i have a request " Gai said to Tsunade.

"What is it ? " Tsunade asked.

"I wish to promote my student Lee into the rank of Special Jōunin. " Gai asked Tsunade .

"I like for you to to the same for my son Shikamaru " Shikaku asked as well.

"Fine, ordinarily i won't do this with having them take the Special Jōunin exams but Shikamaru has been shown to be very skilled and intelligent and Lee has the highest possible stats of any Chūnin in brute strength. Very well then Go to them and tell them there promotion " Tsunade answered as she leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles south of Konoha<strong>

3:00 P.M Naruto continues to train extensively in developing a new just combining Rasegan and wind Nature only for it to fail once again. It's rainy throughout the field Sakura and Sai watch from a distance. Sai creates an umbrella from ink.

"Sai? " Sakura said shocked to see him.

"You'll catch a cold , how's Naruto doing?" Sai answered.

"It looks like combining Rasengan with nature manipulation is much harder than he expected. And Naruto has never been a quick study... " Sakura replied.

"That's why Kakashi sensei's having him learn by doing " Sai stated.

"Yes, It's training only Naruto can do. One clone doubles the results. 100 clones give 100 times the results but combining a technique with Nature manipulation is a wall that be scaled by willpower and hard work that Rasengan was originality developed by the Fourth Hokage himself. Adding nature manipulation to such a high level technique...Naruto..., might be capable of such a thing " Sakura explained.

"That's true... Naruto is pretty stupid. A clumsy, boorish like Naruto trying to master the subtle complex art of combining Shape Manipulation and Nature Manipulation ? Of course he isn't capable. And yet, Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato are stuck with him with whole time. Even while the Village is preparing to fight invaders, they're wasting time of this pointless exercise. I can't comprehend what the Hokage expects from an loser like Naruto , he's just a..." Sai stated but is interrupted by a large explosion

"SHUT UP! " Sakura shouted as she punches down several trees in her path with her left hand "Say one more word and your body would be like those trees. What do you know about Naruto ? Sure he's a clumsy, stupid , lunk head moron! But no one defies the odds like him ! He saved us countless times! Every time some asshole expects him, he proves them wrong ! That who Naruto Uzumaki is ! And you're his teammate, so don't forget it!" Sakura ranted as Sai then suddenly smiled "What're you smirking about ? Don't make me smack you" Sakura shouted threatening to punch him.

"Please , no , i must say, these books ave taught me so much " Sai said to Sakura as he shows her the _Understanding the Feelings of Others series? How word reveal someone's true feelings_" I know you believe in Naruto ! And i know you'd never turn on him " Sai said to Sakura

"You.. tricked me " Sakura replied.

"I mean , if he 'd kept eating those rancid , putrid mudballs there's no way he'd ever succeed" Sai stated.

"Mudballs ? ! All i did was focused on nutrition over taste ! Sakura shouted at Sai. " Go study how to your own feelings quiet" Sakura shouted at Sai as he leaves the area.

"Right " Sai replied.

"Naruto you can do it !" Sakura said to herself.

Meanwhile Naruto struggles to use Wind Release with Rasegan .

"Damn it , i can't do it ! Damn it! Why is this so hard ? It's literary like trying to look both ways" Naruto asked .

"You have to" Kakashi said bout is cut off by Naruto.

"All right Kakashi sensei, if you're looking to the right, and someone tells you to look to the left, can you do both at the same time ?"

"I see. So that 's how it is ? Yeah, sure i can " Kakashi answered " **Shadow Clone ****Justu**." Kakashi chants as her creates one clone " See i can look left and right ? "

"That's it !" Naruto shouted.

"He got something from that ?" Kakashi said to himself.

"**Shadow Clone Justu !**" Naruto chants as he creates 200 clones and continues his training**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training ground<strong>

Ichigo manages to fight off copies of Jin Kariya, Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki as well as Hollow Ichigo . Ichigo clashes with Kenpachi's sword using his Bankai and he cuts Kenpachi with a strong horizontal swing of his sword but Kenpachi counters with a powerful slash that Ichigo blocks.

"Now you're finally getting into the groove, it's been a while since i had a good fight " Fake Kenpachi said to Ichigo as he goes for powerful slash . Ichigo goes to clash with him but Kariya comes from behind and goes to attack him.

"Don't forget about me Ichigo " Fake Kariya shouted as he goes for a powerful strike from behind

"Not this time " Ichigo shouted as he creates a powerful Getsuga Tenshō sending Kariya flying. Kenpachi clashes with Ichigo's Zanpakutō.

"You again, not this time **Noko **Kuroi Getsuga****( 鋸黒月牙 Sawing _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chants as he condenses his Getsuga Tenshō like a chainsaw to increase his cutting power and cuts Kenpachi across his chest, badly wounding the fake. Byakuya comes at Ichigo with his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

"Your open once again Kurosaki " Byakuya said stoically as he creates a wave of tendrils using both his hands. Ichigo goes to attack Byakuya firing a Getsuga Tenshō through his Tendrils .

"**Zanzō** (残像 _Afterimage_ ) " Ichigo said as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH)

"Not that trick again " Fake Byakuya said as he releases tendrils around his body and then launches his attack at all the afterimages and finds the real one .

"**Kuro Tsukigata** " Ichigo shouted as he fires a Gestuga Tensho around his body that expands across the area like a ring that dispels the petals and knock back Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo uses Shunpo to hit Byakuya with a powerful stabbing attack.

Hollow Ichigo lands on the ground. Kenpachi and Kariya get back up as well as Byakuya .

"Not bad Ichigo, you've improved your strength greatly " Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo.

"However it's time we get serious " Kenpachi stated as he removes his eyepatch releasing a massive amount of reiastu around the environment.

"It's time i crush that power of yours Ichigo Kurosaki ! **Senkei** (殲景, _Slaughterscape_) " Byakuya chanted as he surrounds the entire barrier with complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and Ichigo.

"It's time i show you Messer's true form ** Blitz Klinge **(_ German for Lightning Blade ) " _Fake Kariya said as he gathers static electricity in the air, changing the blade to a condensed lightning blade .

"Time to end this Ichigo ! " Hollow Ichigo shouted as he puts on a hollow mask and gains a lizard like tall

"What the? A Hollow mask ? How were you able to use it ? " Ichgio said shocked.

"You fool , this power comes from me, while it's not as powerful as it would be if i fused with you, it still boost my power " Hollow Ichigo replied.

"Shit !" Ichigo said shocked to see then come at him all at once. There attacks clash with Ichigo causing a massive collision wave within the barrier.

"Looks like your test has really begun, let's see if you can defeat all of them at once " Shinji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tokubetsu <strong>Jōunin Taikijō **(上忍待機所 _Speical Jōunin Standby Station_ )

6:00 P.M. One block away from the Jōunin station. Sakura, Rock lee and Shikamaru are in the room with Ibiki Morino, Aoba Yamashiro, Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi, Tsume Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi and Ebisu. Shizune walks in to talk to the group.

"Looks like we have two more new recruits into the ranks " Anko said to Shikamaru.

"A promotion huh? What a drag , that only means more work " Shikamaru replied.

"Great a promotion, now i'm on the same level as my beloved Sakura " Lee happliy stated.

"Looks like some is a bit too happy of working this much " Shikamaru said to Lee.

"Okay guys, we called this meeting to explain to the new recruits about what it means to be a Speical Jōunin " Shizune said to the Special Jōunin.

"So what are the duties of a Special Jōunin ? " Lee asked Shizune.

"The duties of a Special Jōunin is to serve as subordinates to Jōunin when your services are needed. " Shizune answered.

"The Jōunin serve as military captains . We are usually second in command of a commanding squad " Anko stated.

"What squad are you guys assigned too ? " Sakura asked her.

"We aren't assigned to a preameant squad. Our squad changes depending on the situation and are sometimes assigned as captains of the sqaud when the Jōunin's are busy " Tsume responded.

"Only some of the Special Jōunin are assigned to permanent squads . I'm the second in command of the 2nd division's intel crop " Ibiki said to the new recruits.

"So what is this meeting for ? " Shikamaru asked Shizune.

"All Special Jōunin are required to aid with protecting the gates of Konoha along with the ANBU. There are 8 gates lunging the main gate at the end of the village .You would also protect the Genin evacuating the civilians to safety in case they attack and assist the Captains of their assigned squad. Everyone is dismissed for today " Shizune answered as they all walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sunakagure training ground<strong>

Temari and Kankurō are sparring with each other. They are fighting within the canyons away from buildings. Temari is using her 3 star moon fan and her brother is using Sanshōuo.

"**Saishū-tekina mūn Kyodai Sensu **(最終的なムーン_ Final Moon: Giant Folding Fan_)" Temari chants as the area around her is engulfed with a powerful gust of wind with a blue aura around her body. The sky darkens within a 3,000 foot radius and lightning surges out of the wind pressure creates a massive surge , then Temari takes out her fan and swings it "**Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto**(風遁・龍ノオオシゴト_Wind Style: Sea Dragon_)" Temari chants as she generates a giant tornado to descend upon Kankurō and creates a 2,000 foot radius tornado that is 20,000 feet high

**"Sanshōuo **_(山椒魚Salamander)" _Kankurō replied as he goes inside his puppet to protect himself form the damaging winds. His salamander holds up perfectly well against the tornado and barely finches from the blast.

"Not bad, looks like your Sanshōuo is stronger than ever Kankurō " Temari said to Kankurō .

"Thanks, now i'm certain i can take on that kid with his Bankai or any captain. Tsunade really did a hell of a job fixing me up . Now let me show you how much stronger i have become " Kankurō replied as he charges up a laser from Sanshōuo." **Secret Black Move:Hellfire Laser Beam**_(秘密黒移動：ヘルレーザービームHimitsu kuro idō: Herurēzābīmu)" _Kankurō shouts as he charges up a powerful laser beam from Sanshōuo's mouth. The orange beam then makes the sound of a cero and then fires a red beam.

"What the hell ? Not again " Temari said shocked as she gets her fan into formation " **Kaze bakuhatsu kama** ( 風爆発鎌 _Wind Explosive Scythe_) " Temari chanted as she blocks against the blast creating a large explosion canceling out the chakra enhanced cero .

"Damn it, my Chakra is still a bit out of control " Kankurō said to Temari.

"It's like Tsunade said to me before we left there " Temari stated as she thinks back to a few days ago.

**4 days ago **

Tsunade talks with Temari about Kankurō's condition.

"So what are you saying about Kankurō's condition ? " Temari asked Tsunade.

"His Chakra still has small remnants of that virus. While he's in no danger, he would have a tough time fully controlling his Chakra . He needs at least a month of training to retain control " Tsunade anwsered.

"What if we find the Soul Society before a months time ? " Temari asked him.

"Then Kankurō won't be allowed to join the battle . He'll pose too much of a threat to himself and everything around him " Tsunade replied " Take this just in case anything happens with him " Tsunade said to Temari as she hands her a needle.

"What is this? " Temari questioned her.

"That's in case the Hollow virus comes are also the blueprints Sakura developed, make sure you have the professionals copy it " Tsunade answered.

**Present Day**

Kankurō puts back his puppets and prepares to leave.

"Where are you going ? " Temari asked him.

"It's dinner time, i can't wait to have some Angus burgers to restore my chakra " Kankurō said to Temari.

"I see very then time to take a break, we been training for the last 10 hours " Temari replied as she seals back her fan and walks with him.

"So i heard your dating Shikamaru " Kankurō asked.

"Yeah how is that any of your business who i date . Still i miss him alot " Temari answered.

"I won't fail in bringing Gaara back. I would fully recover and become stronger than ever " Kankurō replied as they both walk away from the training ground as the area is filed with smashed in rocks, fissures and craters.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's house<strong>

7:00 P.M. Shikamaru and Shikaku are within the porch playing Shogi.

"You look down son ! You won't beat me like that" Shikaku asked him.

"I miss her , she was the first woman i felt this way for " Shikamaru answered.

"Man that girl you're with is such a high caliber " Shikaku said to his son.

"Yeah except she sucked at Shogi " Shikamaru replied.

"She lives a far distance and she's a few years older, you're okay with that ? " Shikaku said to Shikamaru.

"I'm perfectly okay with that . By the way , thanks alot for putting me as a Special Jōunin , now i have more work than ever " Shikamaru replied.

"Don't metion it " Shikaku said as he beats him again in Shogi.

"Damn it i lost again " Shikamaru stated.

"You can never beat me in Shogi " Shikaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Akatsuki hideout Hidden Rain Village**

September 22, 2001 2:00 A.M Pein and the Akatsuki with the help of the Espadas finished sealing away the 4 tails.

"It's been 1/12 days, i'm glad this shit is over " Hidan said exhuasted from doing the justu.

"Shut it, having to convert my Reiastu into your body to speed things up really taxes me. Not to mention i have been wearing the same clothes for the last 8 days " Syzael stated.

"Shut you mouth you godless hollow, or i would send you to Lord Jashin early " Hidan replied shouting at him.

"Your still stuck with your bullshit religious beliefs , how primitive " Syzael said to Hidan.

" Are you making fun of me , bitch ? " Hidan shouted getting up in Syzael's face.

"Yeah i think you humans would always be inferior to us Arrnacars " Syzael replied.

"Both you cut it out. Religion, ideals, resources, land and grudges don't matter in the Akatsuki " Pein stated.

"No one's listening to your long winded bullshit . I do things my way, for my own reasons " Hidan replied.

"You're speaking my language there Hidan " Ninorta stated.

"This crazy nutjob has a point for once " Grimmjow said to Ninorta agreeing with Hidan.

"How lucidrious, we as Espada's serve under lord Aizen and Pain. Thinking for yourselves is selfish " Ulquiorra said to Ninrota, Hidan and Grimmjow.

"Shut up Ulquiorra before i put you down bitch " Girmmjow shouted at Ulquiorra.

"All of you shut up and rest. We need to rest up for tommrow to seal the last tailed beast " Pein replied.

"I hate what the Ataksuki has become . It's been reduced to a merecnary organizations and now your letting these subhuman creatures into the organization " Hidan ranted pissing off Ninorta.

"What was that? I don't appreciate a lowly human talking that way to me " Ninorta started angrily at Hidan.

"You guys are merely mindless beast who hope to ever become humans. I'm far superior to all of you because i'm the discipline to Lord Jashin " Hidan replied.

"Know your place you ant, your powers are inferior to us hollows, besides your " god" is merely a belief, i'm the only one who can be called god " Baraggan shouted at him.

"Fuck you old man, how about i sarafice you to Jashin myself, nothing pisses me off more than fake gods like you aside from Kakuzu's fucking greed and love for money " Hidan yelled at Baraggan.

"Enough you guys, your giving me a mirage " Stark replied while feeling on his head.

"You morons have been arguing all this time , it's getting annoying " Kakuzu said to them.

"So what is the goal of the Akatsuki again ? " Harribel asked Pein.

"Our first goal is to obtain a large amount of money to support our , we plan to set up a mercenary group loyal only to Akatsuki. And the final goal is to become the only major force of shinobi in existence with the Tailed beasts as out weapons of war and control the enirte world " Pein answered.

Aizen comes into the room to talk with the aktasuki and Espadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage palace<strong>

12:00 P.M. Shizune comes to Tsunade with some important news.

"We are running low on weapon inventories in the Leaf Village " Shizune said to Tsunade.

"We did lend the Hidden Sand Village half the weaponry to help protect itself in a time of crisis " Tsunade answered.

"We need some weapons from the land of Iron but the Land of Iron is a 3 day trip " Shizune stated.

"We willl have team Guy go there and get the weapons for us, there the fastest team in Konoha and manged to catch up with Kakashi in less than a day during there 3 day trip to Sunakagure, call them over here" Tsunade asked Shizune.

"Right Lady Tsunade " Shizune replied as she leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles south of Konoha<strong>

12:00 P.M. Naruto continues to try combing Wind Nature with his Rasegan to form his own technique. The training ground is filled with small craters caused by explosions of failed attempts with Rasegan.

"Yeah, i think i'm getting it ! " Naruto said to Kakashi as he forms a white Rasegan with two clones around him.

"So that's what you meant ? Makes sense. You Rasengan by using clone to take care of the shape manipulation while you released with wind charka " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Yep! I just need a second clone to handle the wind nature manipulation !I can't look left and right at the same time by myself But i can have two clones each look way ! All you have to do is split the job up into smaller pieces" Naruto replied.

"So my little Shadow clone stunt inspired this , huh? That said, only Naruto has both the chakra and the skill with shadow clones for that method to work. I couldn't do it like that. I bet not even the Fourth couldn't . But this kid..." Kakashi said to himself.

"Almost have it done " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Nothing less from Konoha's # 1 knucklehead ninja , eh Naruto" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Thanks Kakashi " Naruto replied.

"Now Naruto come at me with everything you got " Kakashi said to him as he charges up his charka into his right arm to form Rasegan.

"Very well then ! " Naruto replied as he dashes toward Kakashi and both of them collide there attacks together creating a large explosion . The blast creates a massive wind bust that leveled the training ground and sending violent gust of wind across the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhle at Konoha<strong>

Kurneai is watering her plants when a large gust of wind moving at 50 MPH. Where her plants shake from the wind .

"What was that? It felt like a strong chakra from a 10 mile distance " Kurenai said to herself.

Asuma walked into the room to state Naruto caused it.

"Looks like Naruto has finally learned his Wind chakra" Asuma stated as his cigarette is blown away with the wind.

"Impossible from such a distance, i can feel his chakra as if he was only a few hundred feet from me. This level of chakra is almost the level of a Kage " Kurenai sai looking at the gusty winds.

"Looks like Naruto has finally achieved the level of power he trained for, the Will of Fire has been passed on. Anti that right dad ?" Asuma said about his father the Third Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the training ground.<strong>

A large 350 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater was formed from the blast. Most of the explosion was concentrated on the outer edges all the trees within a 2,000 foot radius . Kakashi's right arm is badly burned from the attack while Naruto is unharmed and lies on the ground. Kakashi then sees a mirage of his former teacher.

"He's done it, he's achieved a level that surpasses even that of a Jōunin" Kakashi said to himself but then he sees Naruto collapses from fatigue and is out cold.

"Looks like his new move really exhausted all his charka " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"But it was strong enough to overpower my Rasegan, i came him with my full power too . Naruto has surpassed me in raw strength. His lesson is near complete " Kakashi replied as he holds his badly burned arm.

Sakura and Sai arrive at the area and go down the crater.

"Naruto !" Sakura said as she climbs down.

"Boy he's awesome " Sai stated.

"Indeed he is " Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi your arm , it's ... " Sakura said to Kakashi but before she can finish, Kakashi interrupts her.

"I know, had not to switching to Lightning Blade last second, i would of lost this arm. Naruto you have truly surpassed me " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>During the same time <strong>**period**

**Vizard Training ground**

Ichigo swings his Bankai around with all his power in a rotation pattern standing still. copies of Jin Kariya, Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki as well as Hollow Ichigo prepare to use there strongest attacks.

"**Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣, _Endscape: White Emperor Sword_) " Byakuya chanted as he gains white angel wing with a powerful white glow.

"**Akuma Tsubasa** (悪魔翼 _Demon Blade)" _Kenpachi shouted as he is surronded by a demon skull from of golden yellow reiastu.

"**Blitze Orkan ****Klinge** ( _German for Lightning Hurricane Blade ) " _Kairya chants as he creates a massive tornado around him that forms electricity around him.

**Luna ****Colmillo Cero** ( _Spainsh for Moon Fang Hollow Flash_ ) " Hollow Ichigo chanted while in his hollow from as he charges up a cero that transforms into a a wolf like from as he fries it from the sword with the red and black outline. Byakuya dashes towards Ichigo as well as Kenpachi and Kairya uses his lighting based attack.

"Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he then swigs his sword down and the clash of all attacks creates explosion the nearly wipes out the Vizard training ground.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. Hiyori is using the bathroom when she feels a violent shaking.

"What the hell was that? " Hiyori said shocked as she sees the glass crack and shatter from the qauke.

Meanwhile Love and Kensei are having a arm wrestling match where the blastwave knocks them down.

"Damn what a shockwave " Love said on the ground.

"This is not good ! " Kensei said blocking his face from the dustcloud.

Meanwhile Lisa is busying about to masturbate in her room with a dildo in her hand and barely wearing clothes when her room is hit by force winds that knock her off the bed and blow away her magazines.

"My porn collection ! " Lisa shouted as the she is knocked over.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Kakarua Highschool<strong>

7 miles northeast from the Vizard hideout, Tatsuki and her friends feel a small earthquake outside within her classroom that causes the ground to shake as she prepares to leave to lunch.

"What the hell is going on here ? " Tatsuki said she feels the ground shake.

"Everyone go down the desk " Miasto said to her students as everyone goes below the desk. Several lights fall down on the desk . 15 seconds later the quake stops.

"What the hell was that ? " Ryo said to Tatsuki.

"That feeling, it didn't feel like an earthquake, it felt like a demonic burst of energy " Tatsuki said to herself.

"It seems like it was a weak quake, no one was hurt in the attack, thank god " Misato said to the class "Everyone's allowed to go back to eat lunch "

"Okay" all the students replied as they leave to the lunchroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Vizard Training Ground<strong>

Shinji sees the smoke clear and see Ichigo emerge right out of the smoke.

"Damn that new technique you used , that wasn't a hollow Technique" Shinji said to Ichigo.

"It was ... " Ichigo said but before he can finish his sentence he collapses on the ground. Shinji sees a 300 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater .

"That attack was so powerful that it created a level 5.5 earthquake across the city . Not to mention you nearly leveled the entire hideout with the attack. If you learn how to use a powerful attack more often, you could beat almost any captain in the Gotei 13 " Shinji said to himself as he picks up the Mano Tenshinai that was destroyed. Kensei reads the power of Ichigo's attack.

"**500,000 RYK " **Kensei said reading the scale of Ichigo's power.

"Impossible, i had no idea Ichigo had that much spiritual power deep within him without his Hollowifcation " Shinji answered.

"How can he be this strong without Hollowfiying ? Just who the hell is he ? " Kensei asked.

"If Ichigo could control his reiastu better, he would be able to tap into that power and use it better instead of constantly wasting his energy in battle. Ichigo was always known for having such vast amounts of spiritual power" Shinji answered.

"No kidding, the kid can barely hide his own presence, you can sense him a mile away " Lisa replied.

"Ichigo's spiritual power varies greatly, his base power is twice than of a captain when he's in Bankai and doubles even more than that as he gains resolve. If Ichigo could learn to fully control that hidden power as well as his hollow powers, he would be in a whole other level than anything we ever seen before " Shinji replied.

"It's amazing how fast he's progressed in such a short amount of time " Hachi stated as he goes to make repairs.

"That one move of his was able to defeat 4 captain level opponents easily , if we get Ichigo to use that level of power constantly without collapsing, we could not only win the Shinobi war but the war with the Arrnacars  
>" Shinji replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Konhoa Gate<strong>

2:00 P.M. Neji , Lee , Gai and Tenten prepare to head out to get some additional weapons for the Leaf Village.

"Your the only team fast enough to cross the distance between the Land of Iron and Konoha. It would take a total of 6 days to get from here and back.3 days to arrive and 3 days to return, understood ? " Tsunade said to the team.

"Crystal clear " Gai replied by raising his thumb high in approval.

"Ready Lady Tsunade, please leave it to us" Lee replied while lacing up his shoes .

"Gotcha!" Tenten replied fixing the left strap of her backpack where she carries her weapon scrolls.

"We're on it" Neji replied looking towards Tsunade stoically.

"Okay then!" Tsunade stated.

"Team Gai is always ready for a fight" Gai stated.

"Gai sensei, our goal should be to make it there in a half a day!" Lee replied.

"Right on sensei" Lee replied.

"Lee... let's take it easy on the running, my leg hasn't fully recovered from yesterdays training " Tenten stated to Lee.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let us go on this mission when the Shingimai are bound to attack here? " Neji asked Tsunade

"Don't worry , the village is well protected, we won't let anyone through the area " Tsunade replied.

"Team Gai will be here by 8:00 A.M. Monday morning " Gai said as his team leaves to the land of Iron.

* * *

><p><strong>District # 3 Īsuto shūryō <strong>(イースト終了_East End_ ) **North **Rukongai****

3:00 P.M. 40 miles north of the Seireitei , Orihime trains with Unohana on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain.

"Why are way way up here Lady Unohana ? " Orihime said to Restu.

"It's where i usually get my flowers from. I usually come to collect medicinal herbs here, i also train regularly here " Unohana answered .

"So what are we going to learn ?" Orihime asked.

"We need to increase your physical strength to the point you can hold your own in battle. Currently aside from Koten Zanshun , you have no offensive power. While your healing abilities are even greater than my lieutenant and you could be a great help in the sidelines, your virtually powerless when it comes to fighting " Unohana stated.

"I know, that's why i wish to become stronger. I was a weakling back when we went to save Rukia. Chad, Uryu and Ichigo were all able to hold their own against some to the strongest Shignimai in the Gotei 13 whereas i wasn't even able to beat a low seated officer " Orihime said as she starts to cry but Unohana comforts her.

" Medics are supposed to support the team. Rather than attack, they should support their comrades in battle, their ability to heal comes first however there is always going to be a time where the injured team and the medic would be in trouble. You would need to develop enough power to fight against the threat when there is no one around in other to protect your comrades " Unohana explained to Orihime.

"But how do i get stronger ?" Oirhime asked.

"Orihime , do you know why you lack power ? It's because you lack resolve .. We have over 3 months to work on increasing your power to it's maximum level " Unohana replied.

"How can you help me? I don't even have a Zanpakutō to do that ? " Orihime asked.

"You don't need Zanpakutō to drastically increase one's strength. Luckily i have developed a way to do this to the point that i can fight on par with a released Zanpakutō without using a Zanpakutō. The only other person who can do so is Yoruichi Shihōin " Unohana answered.

"What is your technique ? " Orihime asked her

"Allow me to show you my technique. **Kenhō Kobushi **(剣拳法 _Sword Fist __Technique_ ) " Unohana chanted as she generates green reiastu around her right hand.

"What is that technique ? " Orihime said to her.

"This technique is a signature Kidō made by me. It combines Healing Kido and Hadō level kido to condense the attack. With this technique, my hand to hand strikes not only have the same power as a Shikai but also has the same cutting power as a sword " Unohana explained to Orihime.

"What do you mean, how can make your own fist into a blade? " Orihime asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate **Hone Burēdo **Kobushi ****(骨刃拳 _Bone Blade Fist_ ) " Unohana chanted as she does a back hand with her left hand and does a 180 degree slashing blow that easily cuts down a 200 foot rock.

"Whoa, amazing " Orihime said awestrucked by her power.

"My fists generate reishi from the body and condenses it and rotates it at high speed not only increasing the blunt force trauma of my blows but the cutting power as well. My techniques real power is not punching power like your friend Sado but rather the rotating and cutting power of my reishi generated around my fist fighting style is much more based on precise strikes rather than brute force " Unohana answered as she stabs into a large rock cutting it in half.

"Cool ! Why did you develop this power if you weild a Zanpakutō ? " Orihime asked.

"It's meant to compensate for not having a Zanpakutō when you are healing. It would take a while to redraw your sword while your healing the injured and sometimes you won't be able to release your Shikai. This technique process enough speed and power to pull off a quick strike when the time occurs " Unohana answered.

" Amazing ! " Orihime said amazed by her power.

"You can learn his power too. If anything our of all your friends, you are the only one with the right level of reiastu control for this. Your level of control with your spiritual energy is remarkably high , even more than some of the captains in the Gotei 13. Since you don't use a Zanpakutō , it's prefect for you" Unohana stated to Orihime.

"Is it really that high ? " Orihime asked.

" Kūkaku Shiba said that you have a natural talent for precise spiritual energy control . It was proven when you quickly mastered the **reishūkaku** (霊集核, _Spirit-Gathering Core_) , a technique that requires high spiritual energy control. You have the potential to be at least the level of a lieutenant within a month of training, if you could reach that level within that time, you can be allowed to fight on Ichigo's side in the winter war " Unohana said to Orihime.

"I see, very well then i would train to master that technique and get stronger " Orihime replied.

"After we increase your strength, we would help unlock your full potential " Unohana stated as she prepares to train Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's shop<strong>

6:00 P.M Kisuke sees Rukia walking into the is wearing a nice red dress.

"Hey, is Renji here ?" Rukia asked him.

"He's busy training with Chad. So what's with the dress ? " Kisuke asked.

"Me and Renji where going on a date " Rukia anwsered.

"So you two are dating ? " Kisuke asked.

"Yep, Renji has been comforting me over the loss of my brother " Rukia answered.

"I seen, don't worry, your brother is still alive. Unohana said that the mental break has a second seal in case it was broken which stops any information about the Soul Society could be leaked. We got 2 days before they break the seal and kill them " Kisuke said to them. Suddenly a massive shockwave occurs that shakes up the shop that causes everything within the shop to shake and break.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 400 meters north of Kisuke's shop.<strong>

Hanataro is working in a convenience store when the store starts shaking.

"What's going on ? " Hanataro asked frightened at what's going on. All the food on the shelves fall down again but no one was hurt by the earthquake.

"What an incredible earthquake " said the manger of the store as he looks around to see no severe property damage and no one was hurt again.

"That's the second time it happened today !" said one of the workers.

"That earthqauke registered this time at 4.0 " said the manger.

"That was the second time i felt that reiastu, was it Ichigo ? It seemed so , there's no doubt from that burst of Reiastu that Ichigo turned Bankai " Hanataro said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kisuke's shop<strong>

The shop is covered with dust as the entire compound is surrounded by a 100 foot high smoke cloud. All the windows around the shop shatter. The shop is protected by a barrier set up by Tessai . the smoke clears up to reveal 5 fissures extending 50 feet around the shop.

"What the hell was that ?" Rukia asked shocked as she fell down.

It's the training ground, hurry down there " Ririn said as they rush down.

"Shit ! That power , it feels like that Espada who fought Ichigo " Nova stated.

"Espada ! That defiantly feels like Hollow energy, Renji is in trouble " Rukia said as she release her shikai " **Dance Sode no Shirayuki " **Rukia as she lands down onto the bottom of the training ground to see smoke everywhere. Tessai and Kisuke also arrive down in the training ground with Jinta and Ururu as well as the bount sensors.

"What's going on ? " Rukia shouted.

" So much dust, it's burning me eyes " Ririn complained.

"This is bad! " Cloud said to Kisuke cowering behind him in gigal form.

"I can't sense Renji's engery at all " Nova stated as he sees a silhouette of a man from a distance.

"Stop right there Arrancar ! " Jinta stated as he prepares to attack.

"If you move one step closer, we will kill you " Ururu replied.

The smokes clears to reveal Chad with a new white arm that disappeared .

"What the hell happened here ? " Kisuke said to Chad who then falls to the ground. the smoke clears up to see the entrie fake 2,000 foot diameter Huedo Mundo training field was leveled. Renji is buried within a massive 200 feet, 800 foot diameter skull-shape crater. Renji is covered with blood with his Bankai compeltey destroyed.

"Renji !" Rukia shouted as she hugs him tight crying.

"Don't worry he's still alive, nothing that i can't fix " Tessai answered.

"No way, did Chad do all this ? " Rukia said shocked to see the scale of destruction caused by Chad .

"What a monstrous attack, it completely obliterated the training ground i set up for them. His reiastu peaked at **50,000 RYK**. As high as Ichigo Bankai released. Chad you have finally reached the level of a captain " Kisuke replied holding his fan.

A while later Renji gets back up but his body except his head is covered in bandages .

"Renji ! " Rukia said hugging him.

"Ow, easy there , i'm still sore from that attack Chad did ! He's really advanced so quickly. Had not for my Bankai, i would of been completely destroyed " Renji replied.

"We'll postpone the date until tomorrow, for now get rest and heal your injuries, we can't afford for you to show up to battle at half your strength when we invade Konoha " Rukia said to Renji

"Fine , i can barely move my body without hurting myself " Renji replied trying to move.

"Boy not since my brother have i seen you in such a bad shape " Rukia said to Renji.

"Yeah, i never thought a human from the world of the living could have hollow powers much less have such great spiritual power. By the way where is Chad? " Renji asked.

"He's eating to recover his stamina " Rukia said to him.

"Tell him that he earns my respect big time. I didn't hold anything back on Chad in that fight " Renji replied smiling.

"We have two more days to prepare for the invasion " Kisuke said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sqaud 10 Barracks<strong>

10:00 P.M. Rangiku is busy writing her paperwork while drinking coffee to stay awake when Izuru comes by to see how she is doing.

"Hey Rangiku ! How are you doing here ? " Izuru asked her.

"There still working on a plan to invade the village that captured Hitsugaya " Rangiku answered.

"This war is about to get intense " Izuru said to Rangiku.

" I just need something to get this stress out of my mind. I haven't slept in over a week working on this paperwork and my hair is a mess " Rangiku stated feeling on her own hair.

"How about you a take and drink some sake to relive yourself ? " Izuru asked her.

"Fine, if i write another document, i'm going to cut my wrists " Rangiku replied as she drinks some sake. After drinking all the sake. Both of them are drunk and feeling horny.

"Damn Rangiku, it's true what they say. You look hotter drunk and this is saying alot given you are already a bombshell " Izuru said to Rangiku.

"Yeah , looks like your friend is talking too " Rangiku replied feeling on Izuru's crotch.

"You have such beautiful lips Rangiku " Izuru said feeling on her lips and chin lightly .

"Thanks Izuru " Rangiku replied. Izuru begins to feel on her back and open up her robe.

"You're back is cramped Rangiku, your not used to doing so much work are you ? " Izuru asked her.

"It's not easy leaning back on a cold uncomfortable chair doing tons of my boobs are so big they cause my back to go stiff sometimes " Rangiku said smiling at Izuru. Izuru grabs her boobs and feels on them.

"These things are tougher than steel yet softer than a pillow" Izuru said to Rangiku caressing her boobs.

"Indeed, these things can be my Bankai " Rangiku replied.

"If boobs were gauged on power levels, you would easily be captain commander " Izuru said joking around.

"Your no stranger to my body, we have done it quite often in the past. Ever since i broke up with Gin 25 years ago, not a single guy measured up to him other than you and Hisgai . I ever did some searching within the other side as well" Rangiku giggled as she bounced her boobs up and down.

"Wait , didn't know you were bisexual " Izuru asked shocked at what he heard.

"I didn't tell you ? Yeah i have done a few women in the past. I'm very open minded .Maybe you and i can find a girl together to have fun with " Rangiku replied winking at him.

"That sounds like a good idea, better than sharing you with Hisgai " Izuru said to her.

"You're such a typical man, i personally find it hot when two guys team up on me " Rangiku stated.

"That's because those two guys are doing you, your the only one getting double the pleasure " Izuru replied.

"True, no one is stopping you from getting Hisgai's bootyhole and have double the pleasure " Rangiku said to Izuru.

"No Rangiku, i'm not going to do it with Hisgai " Izuru replied.

"Ahh come on. Be a bit more open minded . It doesn't hurt to try it out " Rangiku said to Hisgai.

"Sorry i'm not as open minded as you. I prefer breasts " Izuru said groping her breast and throwing her to the floor.

"Boy you are being unusually frisky today " Rangiku said in a perverted tone "Too bad Oirhime wants Ichigo, if she wasn't so willing to Ichigo, i would of took her virginity "

"Forget about her, it's you and me " Izuru replied as he placed soft kisses on her neck, sending yet shivers up her spine and down her arms.

" Izuru ! " Rangiku said moaning as Izuru licks her shoulders and goes towards her breasts.

"What a fine body ! I don't even know one guy who has said no to you or any guy you haven't been in affair with " Izuru said to Rangiku as he licks her neck while groping her boobs.

"It looks like your really liking my boobs Izuru " Rangiku said to Izuru.

"What guy wouldn't ? What they fail to notice or undertook is how truly beautiful you truly are " Izuru replied.

"What you mean by that Izuru ? " Rangiku said to him feeling on his crotch.

"Your beauitful long and wavy ginger hair, crystal blue eyes, sexy lips, long legs, perfectly frimed abdomen, large hips and your plump , juicy ass. No wonder your regarded as the sexiest woman in the Soul Society " Izuru stated as he gropes her boobs.

"I'm getting a bit tried of doing that freaky slutty shit . While i definitively not going to get married anytime soon, i would like to find that special someone soon enough, i might even try another serious relationship with you " Rangiku stated.

"Let's forget about that right now and get to the good stuff " Izuru replied as he feels on her panties while Rangiku takes out Izuru's penis from his pants. he then kisses her mouth and they make out for a few minutes.  
><strong><br>(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

Izuru gazed at her chest as he places his fingers into her vagina and started to rotate it.

"Izuru!Yeah rub it like that " Rangiku moaned until she squirts and then wets the floor with her secretions.

"AHHH! MMMM!" Rangiku monaed as Izuru feels her up.

"Yeah, how do you like that ?" Izuru asked her with a perverted smile.

"Shut up and put your sword between my boobs " Rangiku replied. Izuru then takes his penis and stand up and have Rangiku on her knees and then he puts his rod between Rangiku's massive melons.

"Damn these boobs are so soft " Izuru said thrusting between her massive boobs.

"What an incredibly huge dick , your giving my boobs more work than they can handle. But my mouth is also hungry for your throbbing dick " Rangiku said as she puts Izuru's penis in her mouth as she blows him off while he's thrusting and pounding her boobs.

"Damn it !AHHHH! I can't maintain it for long " Izuru moaned as he's about to cum on her.

"Go ahead and plaster lots of sperm on my titty pussy. Release your sword all over me " Rangiku moaned back as he explodes his load all over her boobs.

"AHHHHHHHH!YEAH " Izuru shouted in joy as he covers her boobs

"Boy you left a mess all over my me . You ejaculated lots of sperm between my boobs " Rangiku said as she licks her massive boobs turning Izuru on.

"Damn, that's like you Rangiku " Izuru replied as he picks her up and pokes her with his dick.

"Your dick is still stiff and erect. I guess watching me lick your semen off my boos got you excited again " Rangiku smiled as she rubs her butt against Izuru's penis.

"Boy it looks like your pussy is ripe and mushy . Looks like your pussy is also hungry for my dick " Izuru said as he pokes her from behind.

"Go right ahead, volatile my pussy hole with that monster dick of yours and pour your semen inside me " Rangiku said as Izuru grabs her from behind and fucks her doggystyle.

"Yeah, MMMMM.. Yeah that's one tight pussy you got there " Izuru said to Rangiku pull on her hair'.

"HAH! It feels so good ! " Rangiku replied as she moans and screams.

"You like how my dick feels inside of you ? " Izuru asked as he thrusts his rod deeper inside her while groping her boos and licking her neck and ear.

"Deeper... thrust deeper inside of me " Rangiku moaned as she wiggles her ass as Izuru pumps her with his dick.

"Damn it, i'm going to cum ! " Izuru said as he tries to hold on to her putting his hands on her waist.

"Cum with me Izuru " Rangiku replied.

"AHHHH!HAHAH ...MMMMM" Izuru moaned as he cums inside her.

"Yeah !Boy you outdid yourself here " Rangiku said to Iuzru who is still behind her.

"How did that feel ? " Izuru asked.

"Excellent the best i had in such a long time " Rangiku replied.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

After catching their breath they gazed at each other for several moments before sharing a tender kiss. Both of them were exhausted and Izuru was ready to fall asleep.

"Mind i sleep in your barracks tonight Rangiku ? " Izuru asked her.

"Sure Izuru " Rangiku answered as they go to bed together still naked.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day <strong>

**Somewhere in the Seireitei**

11:00 A.M Soifon meets Momo who is feeling down about Hitsugaya being captured.

"Hey Lieutenant Hinamori what are you doing here ?" Soifon asked her.

"Captain Soifon, this is a surprise are you taking a stroll around the park . I'm trying to relax myself " Momo answered.

"Still feeling down about Captain Hitsugaya ? Don't worry he's still alive for now " Soifon said to her.

"I know i'm just feeling uneasy about tomorrow. What if i'm not strong enough ? What if Hitsugaya is killed in battle?" Momo said doubting herself.

"Momo, you are a highly competent Lieutenant and i know how you feel. You love Toshiro don't you ? " Soifon asked her.

"Yes, i do . He was always there for me even at my darkest times. I originally thought of Toshiro as my little brother but then it grew beyond that level and into an entirely new . I can't stand to be alone without him and then there's Captain Aizen who betrayed me. He was like a father to me and i still can't get over it " Momo said as she is about to cry but Soifon hugs her.

"You know, you remind me alot of myself back when i was your age. I at first looked at Lady Yoruichi as my older sister much like you looked up to Captain Hitsugaya as your younger brother. I went through the same pain you did only i had to endure 100 years of not being with Lady Yoruichi . Don't worry Momo, i would make sure Hitsugaya would return safely for you " Soifon said to Momo.

"Thank you Soifon ! " Momo repiled.

"Your welcome ! " Soifon replied back hugging her and giving her a flower " The flowers bloom well during this time "

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

11:30 A.M Konohamaru continues to train to master the Rasengan outside the park. He tries to pop the water balloon when Asuma and Kurenai walk by.

"Hey Uncle Asuma, hey aunt Kurneai " Konohamaru said to the two walking by.

"Hey Konohamaru what are you doing ?" Kurneai asked him.

"Trying to pop this water balloon as part of my training " Konohamaru answered.

"The Rasengan ? You really are growing up fast though that technique is nothing to joke around about . It's the second highest level of difficulty and power level . Even if you get the basics done , you would need a high level of chakra to maintain it and use it again without exhausting it " Asuma said to Konohamaru .

"Time your time and rest for now Konohamaru " Kurenai said to him.

"I'm not giving up until i learn this justu. I'm going to become the Seventh Hokage believe it " Konohamaru replied.

"Don't act so tough, you're at your limit. We are going to have some lunch with Naruto and friends and he is going to treat us all " Asuma said to him as they walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

3:00 P.M Ichigo is coming out of Karakura High school with Tatsuki, Keigo, and Orihime.

"So Ichigo where have you been lately ?" Keigo asked him

"Just out on vacation " Ichigo replied

" So Ichigo what do you want to do ? " Tatsuki said but then shes hit with a kunai in the chest by Sakura wearing human clothes and she dies instantly bleeding out on the streets. Keigo is then killed by a shuirken.

"Tatsuki ! Keigo !" Ichigo shouted as he goes to rush by her side. "Orihime heal them " he shouted.

"Right Ichigo " Oirhime said but suddenly the highschool explodes as Kakashi emerges out of there with lighting blade and goes through her chest killing her.

"ORIHIME !" Ichigo shouted. " Who are you ? What do you want...Shinobi's when did you find me ? " Ichigo shouted.

"Easy we followed your vast spiritual power here so we can dispose of you " Sakura replied.

"We came here to sacrifice you to the 9 tailed beast like we did to Hitsugaya and Byakuya " Kakashi said to Ichigo.

"Why you dirty bitch " Ichigo shouted as he goes to take out his Shingimai badge only to see it's gone.

"You mean this ? " Kakashi said behind him as he burns it.

"No my badge, i need it " Ichigo shouted .

Suddenly Yumchikia and Ikkau come to Ichigo's aid.

"We won't let you take out Ichigo " Yumichikia shouted.

"We're here to kick your ass" Ikkau yelled as he goes to attack Sakura.

"It looks like these two mean business " Sakura said to Kakashi.

"Let's get this over with " Kakashi said to them.

"Ikkau Yumchikia wait " Ichigo said to them as they come at them to attack with there swords but Sakura and Kakashi easily take them out with their knees killing them too.

"Ikkau , Yumchikia , you guys are going to pay for that " Ichigo said.

"Perhaps but it's very unlikely given you don't have your soul reaper powers " Kakashi said to Ichigo.

"Hahahah, your nothing but a mere human without access to your Shingimai powers" Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that " Ichigo shouted as he goes to pick up the kunai impaled into Tatsuki and goes to stab Sakura but the blade breaks on her skin.

"A mere human can't damage us Ninjas with kunai " Sakura said as she pushes Ichigo into a building.

Rukia goes to fight them with her Shikai released.

"Stop it , stop it right now or i would kill you " she said to them.

"Rukia !" Ichigo shouted. Sakura walks towards her and chokes her to death then snaps her head off.

"What pathetic weaklings " Sakura said. Ichigo comes at them with a lead pipe but Sakura dodges effortlessly dodges it. Renji goes to fight them with Bankai.

"You would pay for killing Rukia " Renji shouted as goes to kill Kakashi but Sakura picks up Rukia's sword and stabs him through the heart.

"Renji, nooo !" Ichigo shouted as they grab him and drag him

"Now become part of the Tailed beast " Kakashi said as Ichigo is dragged to the Tailed beast and is about to get eaten.

"No , no NOOO!" Ichigo shouts as he struggles to break free.

**Vizard Training Ground**

11:30 A.M Ichigo wakes up fro his nightmare with Hiyori splashing water on his face.

"Wake up you retard ! " Hiyori shouted at him.

"AHHH! Tatsuki, Oirhime , Keigo ... oh it was just a nightmare " Ichigo said to Hiyori.

"Shinji wants you to meet him at the training ground for more training on that attack of yours right now! " Hiyori yelled at him.

"Fine , i'll go over there right now " Ichigo replied as he uses Shunpo to head to the center of the training ground where Kisuke is at with Shinji.

"Hey Ichigo ! " Kisuke said to Ichigo. Yourichi appears there as well.

"Kisuke, Yoruichi m what are you guys doing here? " Ichigo asked.

"We came to tell you some news for you " Kisuke answered.

"We heard how much more powerful you become, that's why we are here to tell you news" Yourichi said to him.

"What did you have to tell me ? " Ichigo asked Kisuke.

"It's about the invasion, we are planing to rescue Byakuya andHitsugaya . After hearing about how much stronger you got, we deiced to have you help us out in rescuing Byakuya " Yoruichi replied.

"I see , very well then ! " Ichigo said as he flexes his arms.

"What about Aizen, having him on the battlefield would most likely put him at risk of him being abducted " Shinji asked him.

"Don't worry, he would be within the protection of the Gotei 13 while fighting on their side. We discussed the details with the Captain Commander and he said that he's fine with it " Kisuke answered.

"However Ichigo needs to complete his new technique and fully control his newfound power within 24 hours or he won't be allowed to join the battle against the Shinobi " Yourichi stated.

"24 hours huh ? Then all i need to do is to keep on training then Bankai" Ichigo replied as he takes out his Shikai and turns into his Bankai form .

"Looks like your serious huh? Hold it for a bit, we still need to eat lunch before you continue your training " Shini said to Ichigo.

"Fine then " Ichigo replied as he goes to eat while in Bankai form.

"He sure is eager, he hasn't changed at all " Yourichi stated.

"That's where your wrong, his power has gotten higher ever since he learned his inner hollow powers by 5 times " Kisuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Meanwhile 10 miles south of Konoha<strong>**

Asuma walks over to Naruto who is training with Kakashi and Yamato to achieve prefect shape manipulation .

"Come on Naruto, the next step is to focus and shape your chakra with the Rasengan to form a shape shape to focus your attack " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Right! " Naruto replied .

Asuma then comes into the training ground to talk to them.

"Hey guys, me and the team are going to have lunch within Yakiniku Q " Asuma said to Kakashi and Yamato.

"Cool let's go there, i'm starving " Naruto said.

"But remeber what i said to you, you need to pay the bill " Asuma stated.

"Ahh man " Naruto complained.

"Very well then, i can use some spare ribs " Yamato stated .

"Me too " Kakahsi replied as they head out to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akimichi noble house.<strong>

10 miles west of the main gate and 2 miles northeast of Hokage's palace. Shikamaru arrives at Choji's house which is near a small 1,000 foot top of the mountain is litter with craters. Shikamaru hears Choji's stomach grumbling and sees a 100 foot deep 10 foot diameter crater created by Choji.

" You made another huge hole with your human boulder attack ! " Shikamaru said to Choji.

"Shikamaru ! " Choji replied but he collapsed from hunger.

"Choji, we're going to Yakiniku Q to eat lunch " Shikamaru said to Choji.

"Oh boy, i can't wait to eat some barbecue " Choji replied as he jumps out of the massive hole and joins Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage <strong>**Monument**

Sakura and Tsunade prepare to train with each other. Sakura charges up green chakra around her fist.

"Sakura let's see your new attack " Tsunade said to her.

"Very well then " Sakura replies as chakra charges around her entire body blasting small rocks and dust around her entire body and Sakura's body is glowing with green chakra.

"Very well then " Tsunade stated as she charges up her fist and clashes attacks with Sakura and create a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion on top of the mountain. The explosion creates a minor earthquake within the village. A massive 100 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater is within the mountain summit , Sakura and Tsuande stand at the end of the crater.

"You're improving Sakura . You manged to condense and control your chakra better " Tsunade stated.

"it's still not good enough , Naruto is getting stronger in a much faster rate than me. I don't want to fall behind him " Sakura replied as she goes to continue but is tried out.

"Your at your limit Sakura " Shizune said to Sakura.

"I can't give up. I must get stronger " Sakura replies . Kurneai then reaches the peak to talk to them.

"Damn, you guys are monsters for creating that big 's a good thing you two are on our side. I can never hope to do that much damage with my attacks " Kurneai said to Sakura.

"What are you doing here Kurneai ? " Tsunade asked her.

"We're going to Yakiniku Q " Kurneai stated.

"Really , i can't wait to eat some BBQ chicken breasts " Tsunade said to Kurenai.

"I can't wait to have some dumplings " Sakura replied as she walks down the mountain with Shizune ans Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yamanaka Flower shop<strong>

Shikamaru meets Ino who is on break from her flower shop. Ino is wearing an orange shirt with white sweatpants.

"Shikamaru ! " Ino said cheerfully as she hugs him friendly.

"Hey Ino! Me and Choji are heading out to Yakiniku Q " Shikamaru said to Ino.

"Okay, i'm be going too! " Ino replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yakiniku Q <strong>

12:00 P.M. Naruto and friends arrive at the restaurant and have there lunch. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Yamato, Sai ,Sakura, Naruto, Kurenai, Konohoamaru, Anko ,Kakashi. Tsunade and Shizune eat their lunch.

"I heard you're training get stronger " Ino said to Naruto.

"Yep, i almost finished mastering my new technique " Naruto answered.

"I'm also working on my new technique too , i'm going to beat you in that bet and your going to be paying me my ramen for a month " Konohamaru stated.

"Dream on, that technique would take months for you to master " Naruto replied.

"Please, i'll master it by tomorrow and i'm going to make you eat my words " Konohamaru argued.

"Dream on kid! " Naruto yelled back as they argued back and forth.

"Shut up both of you " Sakura hitting both of them in the head " I'm trying to eat here "

"Naruto, you may of gotten stronger but your still just a kid " Kakashi said to himself as he eats some ribs.

"How do you eat with your mask on ? " Sai asked Kakashi.

"Ahhh...ummmm ..Ino you certainly have grown a bit" Kakashi said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks Kakashi " Ino replied.

"You developed quite well, too bad you come from such a strict noble clan otherwise i would be all over you " Anko said to Ino licking her lips.

"Uhmmm...i don't go that way !" Ino replied.

"Besides she's only 16 Anko " Tsunade said to her staring at her.

"Boy that Sai guy is really cute, i can't wait to get to know him better " Ino said to herself.

"So i haven't seen you before, you must be the new guy " Choji asked Sakura and Ino are talking with each other.

"That new guy is kinda cute Sakura " Ino whispered to Sakura. " He kinda reminds me of Sasuke ..."

"Physically yeah . But he's nothing like him. His hair is shorter and much paler and he's totally clueless " Sakura answered.

"So new guy , what's your name ? " Choji asked.

"My name is Sai. Don't worry about any suffixes " Sai answered.

"Um, I'm Choji Akimichi , future sixteenth head of the Akimichi Clan . Nice to meet you Sai" Choji replied.

"Nice to meet you ... uumm " Sai said to Choji " Hmm what to nickname him. let's see about his trairts and characteristics

"No he wouldn't ... don't call him that " Naruto said to himself.

"Fa.." Sai said but is stopped by Naruto putting his hand on his mouth before he can piss off Choji.

"Sai, never ever call Choji a fatass in front of him , got it ? " Naruto whispered to Sai.

"What were you going to say ? " Choji asked.

"No, nothing at all ! " Sakura answered.

"Coming up with nicknames is hard work... " Sai said to himself.

"Hey cutie. I'm Ino Yamanaka . Princess of the Yamanaka Noble House and co-owner of Yamanka florist! Itr's s such a pleasure to meet you! " Ino said to Sai.

"If you simply use a girls's actual traits for a nickname, they get mad like the time i called Sakura ugly and flatchested. So perhaps if i try the opposite, that won't happen " Sai said to himself.

"Don't do it Sai! " Sakura said to herself.

"Do it Sai ! Teach her a lesson ! " Inner Sakura said to Sai.

"Nice to meet you..uh gorgeous " Sai said to Ino.

"Thank you Sai !" Ino repiled blushing then blowing a kiss to Sai, Sakura is pissed off by that.

"Why does Ino get to be gorgeous? Sakura a shouted as she punches Sai in the face and goes to beat him up but Shikamaru stops her with Shadow procession justu.

" I heard about your training from Lady Tsunade . With that new technique of yours you can easily make the rank of a Jounin" Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"Yeah ! " Naruto replied.

"Who knew a kid like you had what it take to learn Shape and Nature Manipulation much less in less than a week. I started my training three years ago and yet i have failed to mastered it yet " Anko stated.

"That's right , i'm a super genius " Naruto gloated.

"It's amazing just how far you came. You were the lowest of the low and now your becoming stronger. You are bound to become Hokage within a few more years of training . There was even one point when i thought you couldn't had possibly make it in the ninja word yet you managed to surpass even my own power" Kurenai stated.

"Thank you, i wouldn't had done it without Sasuke. He's the thing that motivated me the most " Naruto replied.

"We heard word from other villages that the Akatsuki have captured 8 of the 9 tails from Jiiarya's intel . We are bound to targeted next and given they already penetrated deep enough into the land of fire, we have at least 3 days until they mobilize a strike against this village " Tsunade said to everyone.

"So they are already after me ? " Naruto asked.

"It's no surprise that they would move this fast. This puts the whole search for Orochimaru on hold, if anything given Oorchimaru's gone into hiding it's unlikely he would resurface for a while at least until the Shinigmai had left the Land of Fire. This also causes concern for Sasuke, Oorchimaru might try to speed up the trafser process and not only would we lose a comrade but the 5 great Nations could be in serious danger " Yamato said to the group.

"This is bad ! It's only a matter of time before they attack Konoha " Shizune said to the grop.

"The Akatsuki and the Gotei 13 are about to led a full scale invasion here soon, we must prepare for the worse " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Akastuki hideout <strong>

2:00 P.M. Pein talks with Madara and Aizen with Konan at his side while Gin and Tōusen are with Aizen.

"Looks like this is the final day until the Soul Society invades Konoha " Pein said to Madara.

" It should be very fun watching the Shinigami fight the Shinobi , hopefully both sides manage to eliminate each other and save us the time to get Naruto and Ichigo on our side " Madara stated.

"Who do you have your money on ? " Gin said sarcastically.

"Does it really matter ? Either way the Akatsuki would prevail in the end with the Espada" Konan replied.

"And justice would be brought to this world " Tōusen stated.

"Whichever the case here is what i predicted. Half of the Shinobi force would be badly weakened or even killed as well as half of the Shinigami force. With both sides weakened, we would send the Akaktsuki to retrieve Gaara while the Espada's capture Naruto. Gin and Tōusen would continue to hunt for the 8 tails. With all the tailed beasts in process along with Ichigo , we would rule both worlds " Aizen explained.

"It seems the other members have came back from break lord Pein " Konan said to him.

"Very well it's time to seal the last tailed beast, the 6 tails " Pein said as he uses Shunshin to go to the altar with the Akatsuki and Espada.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei<strong>

3:00 P.M. Yamamoto calls on the P.A about the invasion of tomorrow.

" All Squads from the Gotei 13 are to have a mandatory shutdown at 6:00 P.M. Anyone caught outside the barracks would be punished. We must rest until tomorrow to prepare for the invasion of Konoha and those who are staying in the goes fo all captains and Lieutenants, make sure everyone in your squad is here for the shutdown " Yamamoto said over the P.A

**2nd Division Barracks**

Soifon has gathered all her men to the courtyard of the second division.

"Teams 1 and 2 have just returned. All the other teams have been assembled back " said one of the Stealth division ninjas .

"I see then , everyone resume training and at 6:00 P.M we dine and sleep for the night " Soifon repiled.

Suddenly Omeada arrives with a bandagae on his head and a black eye on his left eye.

" What the hell happened to you ? Let me guess, you were cuaght slacking off once again " Soifon asked Omeada

"Lady Yoruichi, i found this tub of shit failing to do his basic duites of sweeping the floor of the courtyard , i had to punish him for the good of the division" Ibiki said to Yoruichi.

"Good job disciplining him Lieutenant Ibiki " Soifon said hugging her. " Omeada do something useful for once and clean the toilets " Soifon shouted.

"Not again ! " Omeada replied as he walks away.

"Lieutenant Ibiki, i leave you in charge in the squad while i'm gone " Soifon said to Ibiki.

"Where are you going ? " Ibiki asked.

"To train with my old master " Soifon answered as she walks away.

**3rd Division Barracks**

Izuru does a role check on his squad.

"Inose ? " Izuru asked.

"Here" said a large tan skinned man with a ponytail.

"Aida? " Iuzru asked.

"Here " said a man with brown slick hair.

"Kanō ? " Izuru asked.

"Here " said a man with blue spiky hair.

"Shinta Seko " Izuru asked

"Here " said a young man long messy black hair.

"That's all the Shingimai in the squad, it took a while to count all of you. It's best you go see your families or do some last minute errands because everyone would be required to shut down early and go to sleep . It's mandatory if you want to avoid dying in the hands of Shinobi tomorrow " Izuru said to his sqaud as they leave the area.

****Fourth Division** **Barracks****

Unohana does a row call of all members of her squad.

" 8th seat Harunobu Ogidō ? " Unohana asked.

"Here " said a young man with dark brown hair with brown eyes .

" 3rd seat Yasochika Iemura ? " Unohana asked.

"Here " said a man with glasses and swept back, blonde hair.

"All were missing is 7th seat Hanatarō " Unohana said to the group.

"He's in the human world working in a local convenience store " Isane said to Unohana

"Get him here to the sqaud, we need him here for row call " Unohana said to Isane.

"Right ! " Isane replied as she heads out to the world of the living .

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill secret training ground <strong>

4:00 P.M. Soifon is busying training with Yourichi in the training ground. Yourichi is standing there reading a porn magazine . Soifon goes for a high kick from behind only for Yoruichi to counter it last second and blocks a second kick with her right forearm. both of them collide kicks with each other .

"You call that hiding your spiritual pressure Soifon? " Yoruichi said to Soifon.

"I purposely let you notice me " Soifon replied smiling as she uses Shunpo to appears Behind Yoruichi with a axe kick but Yoruichi blocked with a high kick . They collide a series of fast punches and kicks with each other 20 feet above the ground creating reaistu shockwaves 50 feet wide blowing away all the rocks in the battlefiled.

"Nice moves Soifon but try this " Yoruichi said as she kicks dust up blinding Soifon. The smoke clears up revealing that Soifon has a large 10 foot rock in her hand and throws it at Yourichi. Yourichi kicks it shattering it with ease.

"Time to stop playing games with you . **Shunkō** (瞬閧, _Flash Cry_)" Soifon chanted as her captains robe fails apart and goes to attack Yoruichi.

"Go ahead and try **Shunkō** (瞬閧, _Flash Cry_) " Yoruichi replied as she dashes towards Soifon and clash attacks and create a massive explosion. Yoruichi manages to stop Soifon in her tracks holding on to her right hand.

"Looks like i still have a way to go Lady Yoruichi " Soifon said to her.

"You're improved the time you cam maintain Shunkō " Yoruichi replied to her.

"Lady Yoruichi. It's been so long since i have seen you. It's great to be reunited with you " Soifon said to her

"You haven't change much. You're still obsessed with me as always !" Yourichi replied as she releases Soifon from her technique.

"It's been such a long time since i did anything with you " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

"Yeah , you were my best woman i had ever next to Kukaku herself " Yourichi stated.

"Yoruichi , i want you so badly. It's been over 100 years since we had done this. You were my first in everything" Soifon replied.

" I see , i'm not sure i'm ready for something serious, however we can date and see how this goes. I'm getting too old for partying anyways. After all i'm only 340 years old , i'm close to being middle aged " Yourichi explained to Soifon.

"How can you be so hot even at 340? You barely look any older than the day i first met you 200 years ago " Soifon stated as she thinks back into the past.

**200 years ago **

**Soifon's pov**

It was a high sunset when i first saw you. I was nothing more but a little 60 year old girl, the eqaulivent of a 6 year old human . My father along with several of my brothers were at attendance to see the ceremony where you were crowned the 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan.

"Do you see her up there ? That's her , the princess of the Shihōin Clan. We in the Feng lower noble house would devote everything to her " my father said to me.

"Everything ? " i asked him.

"She has recently become the head of the clan after her father had fallen in battle. For now on you would be known as Suì-Fēng young Shaolin " my father replied.

That was the frist day i met you.

**Present Day **

**3rd preson pov**

"It seems that you have the memory of an elephant . You we admitted into the Executive Militia around the age of 120 after getting your adopted name and became my bodyguard at 127 years old. At age 150 years old, you replaced my previous Lieutenant Marenoshin Ōmaeda and became second in command of the stealh force " Yoruichi said to Soifon.

"You mean that worthless sack of shit ? I swear that family is filled with inbreds. He was an embarrassment to the name Shinigami. The only thing good about him is that he wasn't as worthless as his son " Soifon stated.

"Looks like your pretty talkative today " Yourichi said to Soifon as she taclkes Soifont the ground.

"Ahhh.. Lady Youirchi ! " Soifon blushed as she is held on tight by Yoruichi.

"Let's wrestle each other to relive some tension " Yourichi replied as she licks Soifons slams Soifon ont eh ground lighty and holds on her tightly .Soifon throws Yourichi on the ground and wrestles her removing her ponytail.

"I'm not going to lose to you again " Soifon replied as she tackles Yourichii and licks her throws Soifon to the ground and removes Soifon's commander's outfit from her leaving her in her tight thong and no bra .

"You seem to be losing again " Yourichi stated as she kisses her in the counters by piledriving Yoruichi and removing her tight black stretch pants. Soifon licks her panties.

"Don't get cocky " Soifon replied as she removes Yoruichi's shirt as well revealing that she has no bra either and is also wearing a tight thong. Yourichi throws Soifon into some nearby mud and is tackling her with in the mud until they are both covered in mud.

"Boy what a mess we made. Hop into the hot springs with me " Yourichi stated.

"My pleasure Lady Yourichi ! " Soifon replied happily.

Yoruichi and Soifon walk into the hot springs. After a while of cleaning both of them stare at each other nude in the feels on Soifon's nipples which causes her to blush from the embrace from Yoruichi.

"Lady Yourichi! " Soifon moaned as Yourichi feels on her nipples.

"Remember what happened back that night in the cherry blossom woods,we were' binding together, i said _you're like my litte sister _i was wrong, i should of said that your more of my lover " Yourichi replied.

"Thank you lady Yoruichi ! " Soifon blushed as Yourichi licks Soifon's neck.

"Your welcome, i wish i can make up for the 100 years we were apart" Yoruichi replied as she pinches Soifoin's nipples.

"How about we start right now " Soifon smirked as she cups Yourichi's chin and kissed her in the lips.  
>she felt Yoruichis warm mouth press lightly against hers.<p>

Soifon pushes her tongue in to Yoruichi's mouth . Their tongue wrestled in each other's mouth. Soifon then grabs Yoruichi's face and feels on her hair after that long kiss of theres, Soifons face blushes from the kiss.

"Looks like some has been honing their skills since i was gone" Youirchi said to Soifon.

"I'm sorry Lady Yoruichi, i was in a moment of weakness when you left. I had a few lover partners while you were absent The taste of pussy was too tempering for me " Soifon blushed feeling ashamed of what she did

"Relax, your only human . I had countless fuck buddies before i even met you, both girls and guys . Don't feel ashame of it " Yoruichi stated.

" I have been waiting this day for far too long, since you took my virginity the night before you left in that cherry blossom 100 years, there hasn't been a single person i thought of the most than you " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

"Allow me to relive those moments again ! " Yourichi replied as she goes down underwater.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

Yourichi begins massaging Soifon's pussy. Yoruichi then places her hands to her pussy. Ypourichi then uses her fingers to rub circles around on her swollen clit, enjoying the sensations immensely. She brought her hand to her mouth licking each finger of the hot, sticky liquid that covered them, taking extra care to suck on the tip of each.

""AHHH! MMMM! Soifon moans as Soifon's face lights up as Yourichi moves around her finger.

"You sure got aroused when i was tackling you on the mud. Even your asshole is twitching " Youirchi stated.

"This hole is dying for you to purr for it so badly. I can barely handle it " Soifon said as she blushes from Yoruichi's both rub each other's nude bodies covered with water. Yoruichi and Soifon's nipples and boobs press against each other. Yourichi then puts her finger inside her ass and pussy and then licks it

"You taste very good, you taste like honey. You should tatse yourself my little bee " Yourichi prevertly stated as she picked up her finger and covers Soifons juice over it lubricating it, readying it for entrance in her mouth and puts it in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, i taste delicious " Soifon replied blushing.

"Now i know what i was missing over 100 years ago " Yourichi said to Soifon turning her on. Soifon then gently pushes Yoruichi onto her back, sliding herself down her body and kissing each large breast before continuing down.

"These are some delicious chocolate melons you got? " Soifon said to Yoruichi as she gropes and licks Yoruichi's boobs and bites her nipples.

"Yeah i get that alot " Yourichi blushed as she spreads her legs, raising her hips slightly above the water as she offered herself to Soifon.

"Is there no part of your body that i don't love ? " Soifon asked rheoretically as she slaps Yourichi's ass and grabs her with a perverted smile on her face.

"Somebody wants to take charge here, go ahead big girl do whatever you like to me " Yourichi replied.

Soifon then goes down diving on Yoruichi's cunt and began licking her pussy with her tongue.

"AHHHH!...MMMMMM...YEAH!" Yoruichi moaned as Soifon eats her out.

"You like that lady Yoruichi ? You're about one thing, i have been improving my tongue work by quite alot " Soifon replied as she continues to eat Yourichi out.

"Looks like your enjoying yourself there my little bee " Yourichi said smiling at her.

"I can say the same to you, this is like heaven on earth " Soifon replied as she kisses Yoruichi in the mouth.

"Don't stop, keep going " Yourichi begged as she grabs Soifon's hair and pushes her back down on her vagina. Yoruichi pants and rakes her fingers through Soifon's black hair and guiding her head back to her wet cunt. Soi Fon obeyed and slid her tongue in again.

"You're cunt tastes even better than in my dreams" Soifon smiled as she continues to eat her out. Soifon moves her hand to slide a finger into Yoruichi's vagina, thrusting it in and out at a steady pace as she suckled on her clit. Soifon's scalp began to sting as Yourichi digs her nails into it, her body is shaking as she neared her release.

"Ugh! Ah, Soifon ...AAAHH...MMMM ...i'm going to cum " Yourichi moaned as she squirts all over Soifon's mouth and face . Soifon drinks all of Yoriuchi's vaginal secretions. Soifon pulls out a didlo the shape and size of her Shikai.

"Mmmm .. Now it's time i use my _Shikai_ on you !Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi" Soifon said to Yourichi as she puts the sex toy on her finger and starts to thrust the soft latex finger dildo into Yourichi's vagina and then thrusts her dildo inside Yourichi 's vagina and then she goes and takes out another dildo . This time a strap on and puts in in Yourichi's ass.

"My my, you came prepared with two dildos. Aren't you a dirty little pervert " Yourichi smirked.

"I been wanting to do this with you for years " Soifon replied as she humps her from behind. She puts the double sided didlio inside Yourichi's asshole and her finger dildo inside Yoruichi's pussyhole. she continues to thrust into Yoruichi until she emits a high pitch moan .

"Yes...Ahhh... Harder...Faster... My pussy and assholes are exploding with joy " Yourichi moans as Soifon pounds both her holes with her dildos.

"Yeah , how do you like that lady Yoruichi ? " Soifon asked licking her neck and ear.

""Deeper... thrust deeper inside of me " Yoruichi moaned as she gets pounded by Soifon who holds on to her head and makes out with her.

"Yeah , you're my bitch .Take my hard _dick_ inside you " Soifon said fucking her until Yoruichi cums again from her pussy the same time Soifon cums from the double sided dildo.

******(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)******

Yourichi and Soifon wash up in the water after fucking each other for a good hour .

"There was so much passion and enthusiasm in your actions, your probably my best partner i ever had " Yoruichi said to Soifon.

"Thank you Lady Yoruichi " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

" Your welcome my girlfriend. We should stay a bit open for now and catch up with each other before we do something like marriage " Yourichi said to Soifon

"Fine then , as long as i'm with you, that's all that matters. We shouldn't rush too fast" Soifon replied.

" Soifon i have a special favor to ask you " Yoruichi said to Soifon.

"What is it ? " Soifon asked.

"It's a major mission that would help us greatly within the invasion. You're the only one who can pull this one off " Yoruichi answered.

"Go ahead and explain " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town 24 Hour convenience store.<strong>

5:00 P.M. 5 miles northeast of the Kurosaki clinic, 2 miles south of Karakura High School and 400 meters north of Kisuke's shop. Hanataro is using a Gigal to work with the connivence store .

"Ummm...Should i arm up your boxed meal ? " Hanataro asked the customer.

"Yeah " the customer answered as Hanataro puts in the boxed lunch. Isnae comes in with her Shignimai robe, no one but Hanataro can see her.

"Isane " Hanataro asked.

"You missed the meeting " Isane said to Hanataro.

"Crap, i forgot to go there, Unohana is going to kill me " Hanataro panicked .

"Don't worry, we need to return immediately " Isane repiled as they head back ot the Soul Society.

" We're are you going ? " said the manager .

"I'm not feeling well, i have to go home " Hanataro answered as he leaves the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha stadium <strong>

6:00 P.M. In the middle of Konoha 6 miles east of the Hokage palace and 6 miles west of the main gate . Tsunade assembles all 3,320 Konoha ninja to Konoha Stadium . There are 2000 Genin, 1,064 Chunin , 240 ANBU , 10 special Jōunin, and 6 Jōunins in attendance with Kurneai being out for pregnancy, Kakashi and Yamato training with Naruto.

"I came here to address the threat of the Akatsuki and Gotei 13. These Ninjas and Shignimai are all extremely dangerous beings. They have reached close to Konoha. They could strike at any time, we must be prepared for the worst . All the Genin are required to help with the evacuations of the 1. 2 million civilians living within the village and go into hiding with them , the Chunin are to assist the evacuations and guard the shelters while fighting any inner city threats. The Special Jōunin are are required to aid with protecting the gates of Konoha along with the ANBU. There are 8 gates lunging the main gate at the end of the village and the Jōunin would be the direct attack force to eliminate any and all Shinigmai in the village. Any questions ? " Tsunade said explaining the positions of the ninja.

"What about supply routes ? " Shikamaru asked.

"All underground supply routes and passages to Hokage mountain area are available and most people should escape safely. The shelters have already been stocked up with medical ninjas and food and medical supplies " Tsuande answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sqaud 6 Barracks <strong>

7:00 P.M . Renji is within his barracks with his squad asleep for the preparation for the invasion.

"Looks like everything is going according to plan. Byakuya we will get you out of there " Renji said to himself but then Rukia walks into the bedroom while Renji is laying down in.

"It looks like our date has been canceled for the night " Rukia said to Renji .

"Indeed " Renji repiled.

"It's been a while since we slept in the same bed together " Rukia stated.

"Yep over 50 years " Renji answered.

"It was much harder times back when we where in the Runokgai . It was a horrible life to be in. Living in such a ghetto like that was the worse years of our lives " Rukia said to Renji.

"I hated the hated Inuzuri district and the people there. I don't miss that place one bit. Becoming a Shingimai was the best thing to happen to both of us " Renji said to Rukia.

"I must say , i enjoyed having you as a friend throughout the years " Rukia stated as she sees he has bandages left over from his injuries from Chad's punch "You're still hurt? "

"You're worrying too much Rukia. I'm almost fully recovered " Renji answered.

"I guess so, still i'm worried about the barely survived that battle. I'm afraid that we won't survive the battle or worse yet Byakuya would be..." Rukia said panicked about Byakuya but Renji grabs her face.

"Rukia you worry too much. We would rescue Byakuya and stop this threat " Renji replied.

"Aren't you worried about Byakuya or sacred of the Shinobi ?" Rukia asked.

"I'm scared shitless of them... i got the crap kicked of me by a high level Jounin. I know the limits of my powers and i know i can't do it myself. That's why i have you Rukia " Renji answered feeling on her face.

"Renji, i don't what i would of done without you .You have always been there for me even at the worse times " Rukia said to Renji

"Had not for you, i would of died the day i met you. You saved my life back when we first met " Renji siad to Rukia.

"We always would be together . I have something to say to you i have been dying to say to you over 40 years ago"

"What is it Renji ? " Rukia asked.

"I love you ! " Renji answered.

"I love you too ! " Rukia replied. as she kisses him right in the mouth and goes on top of him. They make out with each other while Renji feels on her hair. Renji then removes Rukia's Shihakushō.

"Let's have some fun together ! " Renji said to Rukia with a perverted smile.

"What the ? Stop it Renji, i'm in the clan. We can't have sex before marriage " Rukia stated bulshing.

"You're a vrigin right? " Renji asked her.

"Yes i am, I want you to take it from me when we get married though " Rukia replied blushing.

Well i'm not willing to wait that long to take it. When two people love each other to a cetrain point, marriage is irrelevant . Besides this is our little secret Rukia " Renji smirked as he goes on top of her and goes into a 69 poistion.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

Renji removes his pants and puts his crotch towards Rukia's face. Rukia begins to lick the shaft of his penis while Renji licks her pussy.

"MMMM...HHHHH" Rukia moaned as she blows off Renji while Renji eats her out.

"Forueantly for you, i'm not a virgin and have some experience in lovemaking " Renji replied. Renji continues to eat out Rukia's pussy while Ruka continues to blow Renji's dick and suck on it hard . They continue to make love until Renji cums in Rukia's mouth while Rukia squirts all over Renji's face. Renji and Rukia wipe the fluids off their face and kiss each other

" Now let's continue Renji" Rukia said as she lays down back first as Renji places his penis inside her vagina and begins to thrust into her.

"Yeah Rukia how do you like it ? " Renji asked her.

"UGHH...MMMMMM! " Rukia moaned as Renji's hard cock pounds her and Rukia kiss each other as they fuck each other.

"Yeah Rukia, how do you like it ? " Renji asked her.

"I love it ! But could you be a bit more gentle? " Rukia responded as she gets heavily pounded by Renji.

"Damn Rukia, you're really into this !" Renji said to Rukia as he thrusts her even harder .

"HHAHAHAH...No more... My body can't handle it, i'm losing my mind...! " Rukia said to Renji.

"Damn it Rukia...I'm cumming " Renji replied as he releases his seed inside of Rukia.

"My, so this is how it feels like to have sex. My this is the best feeling i ever had " Rukia said to Renji but Renji pokes her from behind

"I'm ready for another round " Renji replied as he grabs her ass and slides his dick inside her asshole.

"AHHH... Your ramming in the wrong hole " Rukia blushed as she takes a big hard cock in her ass.

"I'm going to make you a happy woman Rukia " Renji said to Rukia as he pounds her ass with his cock until both of them finally come for the last time. They both then make out woth eahc other with Renji on top of her.

"Now i have a feeling that i can't lose this battle! " Renji said to Rukia.

"Same here ! " Rukia replied as both of them go to sleep.

******(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)******

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Seireitei**

Spetember 24, 2001 3:00 A.M Yamamoto speaks over the P.A as the Shingimai begin to mobilze there forces into invading Konoha.

"All Squads from the Gotei 13 are to invade Konoha within the Ninosekai dimension!You are allowed to use full time use of your Zanpakutō. All Captains and Lieutenants would be allowed to fight at full power meeting no Gentei Reiin.A total of 1,500 out of the 3000 enlisted troops would be sent to deal with the threat of the Shinobi. The remaining Shingimai would stay to defend the Seireitei " Yamamato said in the P.A.

**2nd Division Barracks**

Soifon and her squad prepare to head out to Konoha with half her forces. Among her is Vice Captain Ibiki.

"Alright guys, we are to hit the the defense stronghold of the base and take out all the defenses" Soifon stated.

"Any questions ?" Ibiki asked.

**3rd Division Barracks**

Izuru prepares to chagre into the battle with his squad .

"Everyone , we in the 3rd division must no show mercy to the enemy " Izuru said to the squad.

"Right on ! " all the members of the squad replied as they charge into battle.

**4th Division Barracks**

Unohana talks to Isane and Iemura who are leading the group of 100 squad members into battle.

"Lieutenant Isane and 3rd seat Lemura, i need you two to lead the medical division into battle as the sqaud marches on to Konoha. You guys are vital to the surrival of the Gotei 13 " Unohana said to Isane and Iemura.

"Right Captain Unohana, we would not let you down " Lemura replied.

"You can count on us " Isane answered back.

**5th **Division Barracks****

Momo , the substitute captain of her squad comes to talk with her sqaud.

"We can't afford to fail this mission, if we do then the Soul Soicety would fall " Momo said to her squad.

**6th ****Division Barracks******

Renji meanwhile has his squad march with him in lockstep as they head into Konoha.

"Don't slow down men, we need to get there and show them who's boss and make them pay for taking Captain Kuchiki " Renji said to his squad as they head into the Senkaimon.

**7th ****Division Barracks******

Sajin and Iba assemble their squad together and heading out with their army

"Every the time for fight for the Soul Soicety's honor is now, we can't afford to lose this battle now " Sajin said to his men.

"You guys must show these Shinobi that Shingimai are stronger and manlier " Iba said to his group as they all cheered for him as they marched forward to the battlefield.

**8th Division Barracks**

Shunsui stands at the top of his squads tower with Nanao.

" Looks like the time of the invasion has come " Shunsui stated.

"You're sure we have enough ? Nanao asked.

"We should have more than enough to fight Konoha " Shunsui answered.

"I want to go with them " Nanao complained.

"Don't worry Little Nanao, you're here with me to guard the Seireitei " Shunsui replied.

**9th Division Barracks**

Hisgai leads his squad to Konoha as the march to war begins .

"We must not let these ninjas falter the way of justice in the Soul Society. Our job is to protect the Seireitei and teach the enemy the meaning of fear " Hisgai said to his squad as they head out.

**10th Division Barracks**

Rangiku gathers all the men in her squad and prepares to lead them in battle.

"We must fight to get our Captain back at all these Shinobi hell " Rangiku commanded as the squad marches forward.

**11th** **Division Barracks**

Kenpachi and his squad all enthusiastically gather up to cheer for combat.

"This is the day we have been waiting for our entire lives. Tons of powerful opponents to fight to the death " Kenpachi shouted in joy as Ikkau and Yumichika happily cheered.

"Those Shinobi outfits are so pitifully ugly, that's why i must do my best to kill anyone wearing that hideous outift and of you should to " Yumichika said to the squad.

"I'm feeling in the best mood possible. I couldn't even sleep , that's how excited i am " Ikkau said happily as he was going through a sugar rush.

"This is going to be a fun trip. I even brought a camera for this occasion " Yachiru said to the guys.

"Hopefully you get a good picture of me cutting down those ugly ninjas " Yumichika replied.

**12th** **Division Barracks**

Mayuri is busying developing his experiments. Nemu goes to address him.

"Captain Kurotschi, other squads are leaving " Nemu asked him.

"Nemu, you fool. We can't afford to go into battle unprepared. We need to sit back and come prepared with some weapons that can come in handy to crush the Shinobi " Mayuri answered.

**13th** **Division Barracks**

Ukitake is standing positioned next to his office while Rukia leads the troops.

"Rukia, i leave these guys under your complete command, lead them to safety lieutenant " Ukitake asked her.

"Right, i won't disappoint you nor would i fail to bring my brother back " Rukia replied.

**1st Division barracks**

Yamamato sits in his chair with his Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe

"You're sure we have enough manpower ? " Sasakibe asked

"We have more than enough to maintain order in the Soul Society while fighting them " Yamamoto answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Main Gate<strong>

4:00 A.M. The main gate is being watched over by ANBU and the two gatekeepers. 4 ANBU members walk into the of them is wearing a rabbit mask, the other wearing a cat mask, one is wearing a bird mask and the other wearing a dogmask.

"We got some ANBU members heading back into the village " Izumo said to Kotestu.

"Let them into the village " Kotestu replied as they open the gate for the ANBU to walk into the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Tsunade is finshed doing her work and is about to crash for the day.

" What a tough day of work . It took me this long to finish my paperwork! It's going to be morning soon " Tsunade said to herself.

Shizune walks into the room.

"Lady Tsunade " Shizune said happily as she hugs Tsunade.

"Looks like your happy to see me " Tsunade stated as she kisses Shizune in the mouth.

"So , what are we going to do right now ? " Shizune asked.

"You and me are going to have some fun together " Tsunade said to Shizune as she feels on Shizune's hair. Tsunade suddenly kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. She throws her on the bed and goes on top of her.

"Lady Tsunade i...' Shizune said to her as she was going to reach her pocket.

" You're not Shizune! " Tsunade stated as she punches the bed causing a large shockwave knocking over everything in the room. _Shizune_ jumps out of the way only to see Tsunade right in front of her moving at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH).

"She's fast " Fake Shizune said as she manages to catch her fist before it hits her stomach blocking with two hands moving at 6000 ft/sec(4,090 MPH) .

"I see, your not really Shizune or in that fact even an ordinarily Jōunin level opponent .Most Jōunin would have to use their full speed to block such a strike. It 's surprising a Soul Reaper captain like you have such fast reflexes without releasing your Bankai " Tsunade said to the fake Shizune.

"How did you find out about me being a Shingimai ? " Fake Shizune asked.

"You pulled off the Shizune look very well. You had the shoulder length black hair with bangs and even made black eye contacts however you missed on major detail. Shizune always carries needles in her mouth , you on the other hand had no needles in that mouth of yours, therefore i found out you were the impostor " Tsunade said to Fake Shizune.

"I see, you're much sharper than i anticipated, It's time i show you who i really am" Fake Shizune replied as she removes her blueish-black kimono , contacts and her wig to reveal that it's actually Captain Soifon.

"I knew it, so your a Captain ? What the hell you did with Shizune ? " Tsunade shouted at her.

"I wouldn't worry about her Hokage, if i were you, i would be much more concerned about your own life " Soifon answered as she draws her Zanpakutō and stab it into the ground.

"What the hell ? " Tsunade asked shocked as she is surrounded by 10 Onmitsukidō guards.

"When the leader of Onmitsukidō draws her sword ,an execution is about to be ordered. The opponent must die " Soifon sriked.

"Crap ! " Tsunade said as she jumps out the window and outside to the coutryard of the palace only to be surrounded by 50 guards dressed in ANBU outfits .

"There is no escape for you Hokage " Soifon smirked.

"ANBU outfits, where did you get those ? " Tsunade asked.

"We killed a few of them outside in the north gate and used them to get into your village to kill you. You're done for, you can't escape your fate " Soifon stated.

"I wasn't planing to, if anything i think you have sealed your own fate " Tsunade said as she lifts her index finger high and swings it horizonatly creating a shockwave killing all the guards with ease and cracking the ground in the process.

"Impossbile ! With just the shockwave from a single finger, she eliminated the entire team" Soifon said to herself

"Did you seriously think that poison in your mouth was nearly enough to slow me down? How arrogant of you to underestimate me captain " Tsunade stated.

"I guess the poison failed to work on you huh , i guess i'll have to go with plan b and kill you the hard way " Soifon said to Tsunade.

"I don't know how you got past the guards but your going to be dead soon enough Soul Reaper " Tsunade replied as she chagres uip her chakra around her body only to see it isn't working.

"What the hell ? "Tsunade asked shocked to see her Chakra not increasing

"Looks like the drug still took it's effect on you. Without that, you can't increase your chakra to it's full power

"What drug ? " Tsunade asked.

"It's a drug called **Gentei Mayaku **(限定麻薬 _Soul-Limiting Drug ). _It limits your Chakra or Reiastu by 80% and makes it hard for you to increase it past the point otherwise you would be destroyed by your own Reiastu " Soifon answered.

"Damn it, you really prepared to beat me " Tsunade stated.

"In short, you can't rely on your monstrous strength. It's a surprise you can even stand given your suppose to be paralyzed . Oh well it's time we end this and make our job of killing a Kage easier " Soifon repiled as she moves behind Tusnade.

"Damn it ! " Tsunade said as she tries to move her body.

**"Sting all Enemies to Death **Suzumebachi** **(雀蜂, _Hornet_) " Soifon chanted as she transforms her sword into a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger. Tsunade gets hit by Soifon's attack.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Omake 19: Vizard Special Lecture<strong>**

Shinji explains the Vizards ability and device known as Seishin Bōrei .

"Hi , i'm Shinji Hirako. De facto leader of the Vizards and former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. It' time for the first ever Vizard Special Lecture " Shinji stated as he points to the chalkboard where Hiyori is at.

"Today we will talk about **Seishin Bōrei** ( 精神亡霊_Mental Apparition_ )" Hiyori explained.

"Our Inner Hollow has the unique ability to mentally transforms into clones however they are are only mental clones and can't be used for combat " Shinji said to audience.

"This training method was used by us Vizards to test the limits of our physical abilities and our Vizard powers. This technique takes the top 3 strongest opponents we fought our entire life and have us face them along with our Inner Hollow. It help us become interdependent on our own powers and the Hollows powers . The apparitions retained the personalities based on the memories of the user . They also retain all the techniques that your memorized and even retained all the same amount of power based on the reiastu you where exposed to " Hiyori replied.

"You must also battle your Inner Hollow at the same time. If you complete the training, you would achieve a level of power several times stronger than your previous powers " Shinji explained.

"That's all for today, tune in next time for another Vizard Special Lecture " Hiyori replied as she waves goodbye.

**(A/N: The Gotei 13 had successfully infiltrated** **Konoha and now Tsunade is now facing up against a deadly assassin. With only 20% her power, can she defeat Captain Soifon or will Captain Soifon successfully take down a Kage ? Stay tune to the beginning of the Konoha Invasion and dont forget to **Review, Fave and Subscribe )****


	25. Dawn of the Invasion

**Bleach Shipp****ūden ****24 :Slug princess vs Queen Bee, Dawn of the Invasion**

**(A/N: Tsunade and Soifon prepare to fight each other to the death. With severely weakened power due to Mayuri's poison, can Tsunade survive this assault? )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

4:15 A.M. Tsunade stands there virtually unfazed from Soifon's Suzumebachi and if anything. Soifon's right hand is bleeding from the strike.

"Damn it, the attack failed to penetrate her skin but how ? " Soifon asked herself shocked .

"Looks like you lack the power to take me on. Too bad , now this is the time you die " Tsunade replied as she pushes away Soifon with a backhand knocking her 6,000 feet away up into the Kage monument.. Soifon is within the top of 5,725 foot mountain on top of the monument.

"Damn what power, just a simple backhand sent me flying. Her strength was supposed of decreased but for some reason, she is still beyond my level of strength " Soifon said to herself as she sees Tsunade leap extremely high.

"Time to end this **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that hits where Soifon is at . The attack hits creating a massive explosion on top of the explosion causes aftershocks felt in the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Hokage Palace<strong>

Sakura walks around to see Shizune tied up in the basement. She sees Shizune bleeding from her neck.

"Lady Shziune...LADY SHIZUNE ! " Sakura said as she sees Shizune's blood on the floor but Shizune gets back up.

"Don't worry i'm fine... Had not for a last minute healing justu, i would of died of blood loss. I still don't have the strength to fight as i used up all my chakra to seal the wound on my neck "

"Lady Shizune , what happened ? " Sakura asked.

"I was attacked by an unknown assassin " Shizune said while thinking back what happened.

**20 minutes ago**

**Shizune's pov**

I was busying in the basement when i heard a noise.

"What the ? Who's there " i said as i look around the room only to see a woman behind me .

"**Yōgeki** **# 1 Sairento Nekkufurasshu** (サイレント ネックフラッシュ _Silent Neck Flash_)" the voice said to me as she stabbed me in my jugular vein and hit my spinal cord. She then removed my clothes and then made herself look like me. She walked away dressed as me before i can move. I used the last of my Chakra to heal myself.

"**Chikatsu Saisei** (治活再生の術_Regenerative Healing Jutsu ) " _i chanted as i maintained my cool and healed my mortal wound.

**Present**** Day**

"Boy was too close for comfort " Sakura said to Shizune.

"I barely escaped alive. I'm still paralyzed from the waist down " Shizune stated.

"Don't worry Shizune, i'll heal the rest of your injuries " Sakura replied as she heals the rest of her injures and goes to restore her charka.

"Sakura we got an intruder , She's stolen my identity and is going to kill Tsunade " Shizune answered but then they felt a powerful aftershock that knocks them over and shakes everything within the palace.

"Looks the battle is already beginning " Sakura stated.

"Hurry up and heal me Sakura, i must join Lady Tsunade in battle " Shizune said to Sakura.

"It's going to take a few minutes to heal this much of an injury and even longer to restore your chakra " Sakura replied as she goes to work healing Shizune's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Yūhi house<strong>

Asuma and Kurneai are making out with each other naked beneath the sheets when they hear a loud explosion.

"The Village is being under attack " Asuma said as he jumps out of bed and puts on his clothes.

"Damn it, already ?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurneai, get as many people to safety and then head to the evacuation shelter in the mountains " Asuma told her.

"Right Asuma ! " Kurneai replied as she heads out to start the evacuation.

"The village is under attack this early? Those Akatsuki's must of been waiting until we were at our most vulnerable to attack us. I got to find out what's going on here , How were they able to slip pass the barrier we set up so easily ?" Asuma said to himself as he heads to the mountain .

* * *

><p><strong>Southwest gate <strong>

Ibiki and his team guard the southwest gate 3 miles southeast of the Hokage palace.

"That earthquake, it was no earthquake " said one of the ninja.

"Damn Shinigami... " Ibiki said denting the rail with a light punch.

"What shall we do Lieutenant Morino ? " one of the guards asked.

"We stay here and wait until we are sure of what's going on, don't let anyone else pass through the gates " Ibiki answered.

One of the Ninjas report in to report a chilling surprise.

"Sir, we found bodies of 55 dead ANBU soldiers within the forest 2 miles north of here " the messenger stated.

"What? " Ibiki said shocked.

"There uniforms were also token from then . We have estimated to have 55 ANBU impostors that breached into the village " the messenger stated.

"This is bad, i must contact squad 2's leader Inoichi about this . Squads 1 and 2 guard this gate. We must scatter forces into the city to hunt down these fake ANBU. Have squads 4 prepare emergency evacuation" Ibiki replied as he heads to engage the intruders.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha Barrier Control Room<strong>

Lieutenant Chokorēto killed off all 3 of the barrier guards and shes now finished killing off 25 Chunins guarding the core of the barrier. Chokorēto draws back her sword.

"It wasn't easy taking out all the guards out here and allowing the Onmitsukidō in here. It wasn't easy at all" Chokorēto said to herself as she flashes back to 20 minutes ago.

**30 minutes ago **

**2 miles north of Konoha North gate**

55 ANBU members are waiting outside the village protecting the area . Soifon and Ibiki come into the middle of the group.

"Ibiki take them out " Soifon commanded.

"Right captain " Chokorēto replied as they both dash at high speeds taking out the ANBU agents with fast strikes. After killing them off . They all dress in ANBU clothes with Rukia, Rangiku and Renji putting on the clothes.

"Okay , we killed off the groups of ANBU here thanks to a distraction we created " Soifon said to the group.

"All thanks to your stealthy attacks " Rangiku stated.

"Everyone put this on " Soifon said as she gives everyone sliver rings.

"What are these things ? " Renji asked.

"It's called the** Jinkōtai Kanjō**(人工体の環状_ Artificial Body Ring_ ). It's an invention from Kurotsuchi " Soifon anwsered.

"How does it work ? " Rukia asked.

"It allows us to take physical form. The Shinobi's have already found ways to detect the difference between a Shingimai and Shinboi. With over 1 million civilians in that town, it's only a matter of time before they notice floating clothes . This would make us seem like humans while we are sneaking through the village but we only have a hour before it wears off. We must accomplish the objective and get them to safety wihin less than a hour understood " Soifon said to the team.

"Right !" Chokorēto replied .

"Renji you need to retrieve Hitsugaya and Byakuya's Zanpakutō's which are within the Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility. It's located 1 mile east of the Hokage's palace. Rukia and Rangiku, you are to break into Konoha Intelligence Division located 4 miles east of the palace , and Chokorēto you are to break into the chamber of the Kohona barrier team in the middle of the village deep underground near Konoha stadium. The rest of you follow me " Soifon said to team.

"Right !" everyone replied as the split up.

**Present day**

Chokorēto feels an aftershock that causes her to stop.

"Lady Soifon! She's in danger , i must hurry and plant the explosives to level the barrier completely, As long as the basin is here, the protection and detection barriers still remain " Chokorēto said to herself as she begins to plant explosive within the chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Tsunade stands back up only to see Soifon gone. Tsunade created a massive dustcloud that engulfs everything within a 2,000 foot radius creating a 800 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater. Soifon's entire abdominal cavity has been plastered all over the ground with her intestines out and her skull caved in with blood all over her body.

"Shizune is still alive, thank god Sakura has her back . Regardless i doubt this woman was the only captain hidden within the ranks. It doesn't matter, she's dead either way you look at it " Tsunade said to herself only to see an afterimage .

It's revealed Soifon barely escaped the strike zone of her kick .

"What power ! Even with diminished strength, she could still create a crater that big. Had she attacked me at full strength , this mountain would be gone by now " Soifon said to herself hiding behind a rock. Tsunade then smashes the rock behind her.

"Are you going to keep hiding or are you going to finish what you started ? " Tsunade said to Soifon who manages to dodge her next punch.

" What power. One hit with attack like that, i'm done for . A blow like that is powerful enough to kill even Bankai released Captains . The reports are true, these Kages are monstrously powerful but luckily i 'm the fastest of the soul society besides Yourichi, there's no way she can keep up with me " Soifon said to herself as she sees Tsunade behind her with a left uppercut.

"It would be a pleasure killing you off " Tsunade said as Soifon leaps in the air as she smashes another nearby rock with explosive force. Soifon gets back up.

"She's really fast, i can barely read her movements " Soifon said to her herself as she stands 300 feet in the air. Tusnade leaps up and stands in the air perfectly.

"Don you think standing in the air would help you out ? We are already used to your simple tactic besides it gives you no advantage given you need to come close to hit me " Tsunade said to Soifon.

"I guess it's time to get serious " Soifon replied as she dashes at Tsunade moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH)

"What, she's fast " Tsunade said losing focus of her.

"Got you ! **Nigeki Kessatsu** (弐撃決殺, _Death in Two Steps_) " Soifon said as she hits the neck of Tsunade . Tsunade notices a flower crest on her neck.

" Nigeki Kessatsu ? " Tsunade asked shocked to see a mark on her neck. Soifon grabs her from behind.

"**Nigeki Kessatsu** (弐撃決殺, _Death in Two Steps_) not only does it rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victims body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as **Hōmonka** (蜂紋華, _hornet's crest )_ if i hit you the same place twice, you will die instantly " Soifon stated to Tsunade.

"How did you penetrate my **Yoroigawa **( 鎧皮_Armor Skin_ ) justu ? " Tusnade asked as she feels on her neck.

"It's simple! Before your body can activate the justu, i delivered a fast enough strike to the neck hitting it before it full formed. I must admit had not for that justu, you would of died from just the jugular vein penetrated and it's even more amazing you can do it without hand signs however it's futile now " Soifon explained to Tsunade.

"You think this wound would be enough to cripple me ?" Tsunade arrogantly stated as she heals the wound around her but her wound isn't recovering and the Hōmonka is still on her neck " Why isn't it healing ? "

"It's useless ! Not even you can cancel out that technique. My Hōmonkas are maintained by my will and are impossible to remove unless i remove it and all i need is to hit you once again within that same area to kill you " Soifon said to Tsunade as she goes to strike Tsunade on the neck but Tsunade blocks with her arm and her left arm is marked. Soifon then dashes towards Tsunade only to have her blade collide with Tsuande's kunai and the attack creates a shockwave.

" Not bad, you took my attack head on but as you clearly see, you lack the destructive power to kill me even with my diminished chakra level . As long as you need to hit the same area twice, i can read your movements. By reading the trajectory , redirecting it, and striking first, i'll kill you before you make the second strike " Tsunade said to Soifon.

"Very well then , let's see how well you deal with this ? **Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shihō Riarutai Kopīga **(リアル_Real Body Copy_ ) " Soifon chanted as she creates 15 clones of herself .

"Shadow clones, please don't make me laugh, what a simple B-rank trick " Tsunade said mocking Soifon.

"We in the stealth division aren't know for flashy attacks, we prefer practical attacks. If my destructive power is not good enough, i'll crush you with sheer numbers " Soifon shouted as all the clones charge at Tsunade.

"Not good enough ! " Tsunade shouts as she punches the ground creating a massive shockwave blowing away all the clones and throwing the real Soifon far way away into a pile of rocks and into a clif where she hangs for her life. but gets back up.

"Damn it , this woman is too strong " Soifon said to herself . She then gets back up only to see Tsunade charging at her.

You're finished ! Tsunade shouted as she comes at Soifon but Omeada appears in front of Tsunade.

"**Bakudō # 21. **Sekienton**** (赤煙遁, _Red Smoke Escape_) "Omeada chanted as he fires a puff of red smoke covering everything within a 100 foot radius blinding Soifon and himself.

"Omeada, what the hell ? " Soifon shouted.

"I'm sorry, i sensed you were in trouble " Omeada stated but he's hit by a rock .

"Idiot , you're only in my way!" Soifon said to Omeada but her hand is then grabbed by Tsunade.

"Do you think a mere smokescreen could blind me ? Get serious " Tsunade said as she is about to punch Soifon but Soifon escapes her grip and Tsunades punch created another large explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohamaru's House<strong>

4:30 A.M. Konohamaru is asleep in his house when Kurneai walks into wake him up. Kurneai is wearing a Jōunin's vest over her mesh armor one sleeve blouse with her bandage outfit between the mesh blouse and Jōunin vest . Konohamaru is wearing pajamas.

"Wake up Konohamaru " Kurneai said to Konohamaru.

"Ah... what is it " Konohamaru asked.

"We're being under attack, get dressed and prepare for evacuation " Kurenai answered.

"Cool i can't wait to get into a fight " Konohamaru cheerfully stated.

"You fool, you're just a Genin, you would get yourself killed out here.. Get your friends and get to safety, i would go door to door to get others out of their house and join you there soon " Kurneai replied.

"Come on Aunt Kurneai , i want to go fight these Shingimai, i want to test my new technique " Konohamaru complained.

"That's enough from you, you would get yourself killed if you charge out there head first. These shignimai are too powerful for you. I can't even do much in my current state and i'm a Jōunin. There's no way a Genin could do much against those guys now hurry up and get dressed " Kurneai said to Konohamaru .

"Fine then, i must wake up Mogei and Udon then " Konohamaru replied as he puts on his casual clothes.

"Cheer up, this would be your first A-rank mission, to evacuate all the civilians " Kurneai said to Konohamaru

"I understand " Konohamaru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace courtyard<strong>

Sakura and Shizune make it out after healing Shizune's wounds. Shizune is wearing a standard Konoha outfit with very long sleeves.

"I'm all done " Sakura said to Shizune.

" Good now let's help Lady Tsunade " Shizune stated .

Asuma appears to Shizune and Sakura.

"I heard an earthquake and rushed here immediately " Asuma said out of breath.

"Tsunade is fighting up in the mountain a mile from here against the intruder" Shizune said to Asuma.

"How was an intruder able to get by here ? The Konoha Barrier Team should of detected the intruder. Something went horribly wrong here " Asuma said with concern while smoking his cigarteee.

"Lady Shizune " the messenger said as he finds bodies of dead Onmitsukidō ninja dressed as ANBU members. All of them were killed by a large fissure extending 50 feet long and 5 feet deep and 2 feet wide in a 180 degree angle with most of the dead Shingimai killed by crushed bones and lacerations from rocks.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are Shingimai dressed as ANBU ninjas? " Asuma asked shocked.

"Those guys broke into the village. I have a bad feeling that the Barrier Team was wiped out " Ibiki said to Asuma.

"This is bad, we lost over 1/5 of the ANBU in less than a hour " Shizune stated panicked about the invaders.

"There probably already at the village. With the barrier team out, there's no telling how many more eneimes came in " Asuma said to the team.

"Should we go and help Lady Tsunade ? " Sakura asked Shizune.

"No, Tsunade can handle this herself. She is the Hokage after all. On the behalf of Lady Tsunade, i'm placing this village under DEFCON 2 state of emergency ! " Shizune said to the teams.

"What to do Lady Shizune ?" Ibiki asked.

"Head to your squad captains division and gather all troops to a citywide search for the 5 remaining ANBU teams . We would begin to make evacuation plans.

"Kurneai is leading the evacuation teams of Genin along with Lieutenant Ebisu " Asuma stated.

"Very well then me and Sakura would assemble the medical teams to provide medical attention to the teams " Shizune commanded as they split up.

* * *

><p><strong> Konoha Intelligence Division<strong>

4:35 A.M. miles east of the palace. Rukia and Rangiku managed to reach the area where Byakuya and Hitsugaya are at. Inoichi is busy talking with Ibiki Morno.

"We already assembled all ANBU members. The intruders are all wearing sliver rings. Catch them if you see them wearing it " Ibiki said to Inoichi.

"Don't worry , i can read their minds. As part of the sensory division i can sense them sevreal miles away " Inoichi replied as he looks for the intruders.

Rukia and Rangiku are hiding within the woods wearing special hooded jackets underneath there ANBU outfits. Rukia is wearing a bunny mask while Rangiku is wearing a cat mask.

"We can't get pas him. His RYK is around the level of a captain " Rangiku said to Rukia.

"Worse yet is that he can read minds too " Rukia stated.

"Our **Shōene Yokusei Mantos** (省エネ抑制マント_Energy Suppression Cloak_s ) Kisuke made for us are meant to hide spiritual pressure, it should deflect his chakra sensing .However we must stay away from his direct field of vision because they would know we are intruders " Rangiku stated to Rukia.

"Okay let's head out " Rukia said but they felt another minor earthquake .

"Soifon is in trouble. Her opponents spiritual pressure shot up to **120,000 RYK. **Soifon is only currently** 50,000 RYK.**If the Kage recovers her strength soon. Soifon is as good as dead " Rangiku stated.

"Impossible the drug is already wearing off but how ? " Rukia said to Rangiku.

"I don't know but all we know is that we don't have much time to get Byakuya and Hitsugaya out of here and help out Captain Soifon " Rangiku answered as she leaves to go inside the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Soifon is knocked down to the top of the 4 mile long, 2 mile wide and 1,500 foot high Hokage Monument basin . She was thrown off the higher mountain by Tsunade. Soifon gets back up from the hit while Omeada emerges from the rock pile with bumps on his head.

"How unimpressive .Even with my diminished power, you can barely keep up " Tsunade said as she lands onto the ground " Let's see who gets to die first " Tsunade said to Omeada and Soifon.

"Damn why isn't she paralyzed. Worse yet, her power is quickly recovering at a much faster rate. I need to end this fight before she can gain full power " Soifon said to herself.

"Hey captain, don't you think it's about time ? " Omeada asked Soifon.

"For what ? " Soifon asked back

"Come on. Isn't it obvious ? **Gentei Kaijo** (限定解除, _"Limiter Release"_) ! Let's release our **Gentei Reiin** (限定霊印, _"Soul-Limiting Symbol"_) We've held back for too long now!Let's release our limiters and send this bitch flyin'! "Omeada said to Soifon.

"What's this? Do you have something up your sleeve " Tsunade asked.

"Damn right we do, you bitch . We could waste you in two seconds if we removed our limiters ! " Omeada answered.

"Interesting, give it a try " Tsunade replied.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do!Right , Captain? " Omeada asked ignorant of the fact all Captains and Lieutenants were stripped of Gentei Reiin and is hit by a rock.

"You moron, weren't you listening at all when Yamamato said it over the P.A ?" Soifon shouted.

"I was still asleep dreaming about food " Omeada stated.

"The Gentei Reiin is automatically paced on anyone who is the rank of a Lieutenant or Captain when they pass through the Senkaimon. Since those who mastered Shikai have massive Reiastu ,we must retain most of our reaistu to the point it would not cause unnecessarily high damage to the environment or accidentally influence the Human inhabitants to the point of being spiritually aware however in the case of emergencies such as this, it's turned off so we can fight at maximum power " Soifon explained to Omeada.

"What ? That means " Omeada said shocked.

"We were fighting at full power this entire time " Soifon replied holding on to her damaged right arm.

"You mean we don't have limiters ? " Omeada said as he checks his body only to see no limiter.

"You don't even have to worry about the seal given your not a Lieutenant anymore nor should you ever been a Lieutenant " Soifon coldly replied.

"Oh crap, crap, crap ! " Omeada said shitting his pants.

"So it's just merely a bluff from your idiot friend. Very well time to end this with one finger ****Yubi Kenjū**** (指拳銃 _Finger Handgun_) " Tsunade chanted as she thrust her finger outward creating a burst of compressed air shaped like a bullet that Soifon barely dodges as it hits the empty Ninja Academy 4 city blocks away with her strength causing the entire building to be leveled while creating a 30 foot diameter 10 foot deep crater.

**"**What's with this woman? She not only has outrageous power, but even has the speed to dodge your attacks captain, i'd be no match for her " Omeada said frightened at Tsunade's power.

"Don't worry Omaeda " Soifon said to him.

"Huh? What? " Omeada asked.

"I'm not expecting anything from you " Soifon answered.

"No, don't say that, i' can fight too, that said i have utterly no confidence! " Omeada replied.

"Time the end this, this battle has dragged on long enough " Soifon said as she goes to attack Tsunade.

"Go captain !" Omeada cheered as Soifon goes to kick Tsunade but Tsunade manages to slow down her kick with her chakra .

"It happened again, when i get within striking distance, the speed of my kick suddenly slows down " Soifon said to herself but then her left foot is caught by Tusnade's left arm.

"Got you again !" Tsunade gloated as she throws Soifon with one hand into the ground smashing her 10 feet deep into the ground. Soifon jumps out of the ground.

"FUCK !" Soifon shouted in pain as her body is covered in dirt, blood leaks from her forehead.

"CAPTAIN" Omeada shouted worried about whether she was injured.

"Don't get flustered " Soifon shouted at Omeada.

"_Don't get flustered_? But i can't help it! " Omeada said worried about Soifon.

"Shut up, i'm your captain. Get your ugly face away from me " Soifon replied as she backhands Omeada into a nearby boulder .

"OWW! " Omeada cried as he hits face first into the rock.

" Somethings not right . . My movements are too slow because my spiritual pressure is being diminished and my movements themselves are slowing down as well ! Is she controlling gravity? Or does she have the ability to directly influence my muscles or motor coordination " Soifon said to herself trying to understand her decrease in speed.

"You seemed to figure it out, when i grabbed your hand during that smokescreen stunt your friend did , i used **Ranshinshō **(乱身衝 _Nervous System Rupture_) to convert my chakra into electricity to directly influence you muscles and motor coordination, slowing down your body and robbing you of your speed. You picked the worst foe to fight" Tsunade explained to Soifon as she taps Soifon's left shoulder to paralyze her left that arm of chakra flow. Tsunade moves so fast that Soifon can't see the attack that breaks her arm.

" When did she? " Soifon said shocked as she flees the area with Omeada.

"Captain, your arm ! " Omeada said shocked by what happened.

" How did you break my arm ? There is no wound on it or any blunt force trauma " Soifon asked frightened of what happened to her.

" It's another Medical Ninjustu called **Chakura no Mesu **(チャクラのメス_Chakra Dissection Blades_) . It forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the Chakra Scalpel can actually make cuts inside the body without actually creating an opening. That alone can break your bones with just pure charka " Tsunade explained to Soifon.

"That can't be, i never fought anyone with that kind of skill " Soifon said as she tries to go to attack

"Your going to pay for attacking the Sunakagure" Tsunade said as she uses Shunshin to appear in front of Soifon and prepares to use a charka enhanced chop.

"What? " Soifon said shocked as she is about to be hit.

"Are you ready to die now ? " Tsunade asked Soifon.

"Got you .Don't think the captain is your only opponent **Crush ****Gegetsuburi** (五形頭 _Five Heads_) " Omeada shouts as he goes to hit her in the head.

"You fool, don't be reckless ! " Soifon shouted at Omeada.

Omeada uses his Shikai to try hit her but Tsunade uses her right pony tail to deflect it and shatter it with the sharp end of her ponytail.

"What a pathetic attack, you barely split a hair on my hair with such a weak attack , also..." Tsunade mocked then notices Soifon coming from behind for a finishing blow "Do you think i wouldn't see you coming ,you're to exploit your third seat 's incompetence while you aimed for a finishing blow " Tusnade said to Soifon as she punches her only to see it's afterimage. Omeada come at her with Kido charging up in his hands.

"____Bind Down thay foe, Restrain thay evil one... " ____Omeada chants using an incantation only to see Tsunade's hand reaching closer to him. " Shit, if she hits my head with that, my brain would be crushed ! " Omeada said to himself as he runs away and cowers behind a rock .

"You useless pussy ass bitch! " Soifon shouted only for her left arm to be touched again by Tsunade .

"This is getting tiresome ! " Tsunade said as she creates a shockwave in her palm smashing Soifon through several rocks.

"Damn you Omeada ! " Soifon shouted.

"Looks like your partner is nothing more but a useless weakling. I fought flies tougher than partner proving to be a serious disappointment as an Shingimai. How did you Shignimai managed to have such a weakling in your ranks ? Even Sakura during the forest of death exam had more guts that this joke you have" Tsunade stated.

"Don't mind him, i thought foolishly i could rely on him, big mistake. I was a fool to expect anything from him " Soifon replied.

"Had your friend was willing to die in the attack, you might of had a chance to hit my neck or left arm " Tsunade stated.

"Forgive me , Captain ! " Omeada said pathetically hanging on to a tree only for Soifon to throw a rock at him knocking him down a tree.

"Omeada, leave here, you're merely in my way. Run away from here, you don't belong on this battlefield. If anything Omeada, it's become obvious that demoting you to 3rd seat was an insult to every 3rd seat in the Soul Society's history " Soifon yelled at Omeada.

" It's funny, ever since he came into the battlefield, you were hit by my Ranshinshō and my Chakra Dissection Blades . He's not only in your way but he's actually making your situation much worse than it needs to be. Because of that buffoon ,you're speed has decreased drastically and your left arm is broken and the fatigue of the damaged right arm from your earlier attempt to hit me is staring to kick in, You are already pass your limit" Tsunade explained to Soifon.

"I always hated that worthless worm , he was forced upon me by that damned Omeada noble clan who bribed central 46 but enough about that worm . Let's get back to the fighting. I'm here to kill you under the orders of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto " Soifon shouted at Tsunade as she dashes at 6000 ft/sec(4,090 MPH) to delver a kick but Tsunade uses Shunshin to appear behind her moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) .

"I must admit your speed earlier was impressive, had not for using Ranshinshō , i'm not even sure my full speed would keep up with you. However you can't catch me in your current state " Tsunade said as she goes to punch Soifon , creating another large explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Stadium <strong>

4:45 A.M. Lieutenant Chokorēto manages to plant all the bombs at the base of the and is now staying hidden in the shadows. She is blending in with the dead bodies in the pile.

"I placed all the explosives in the barrier keypoints. That backup barrier was designed to prevent a outside attack against the village. Kisuke said that the charges should detonate in 15 minutes and take out the barrier and the stadium as well . I also set up explosives within the power plant of the village so the village would be in the dark when we attack " Chokorēto said to herself as ninjas gather within the staidum with Shziune and Sakura.

Shizune and Sakura see over 29 dead bodies in a pile.

"Were too late, all of them are dead " Shizune said to Sakura.

"It's best we get the undertakers here and prepare to arrange military funerals for the families of these fallen soldiers " Sakura replied grimly .

"We already lost 83 ninjas in the first hour while we were able to kill 50 Shingimai. Keep on guard, they are highly dangerous , they almost got me too " Shizune said as she heads towards Chokorēto.

"Shit! I must conceal my reiastu at all cost " Chokorēto said to herself as she puts herself in a death like state. Shizune checks her body .

"This woman died as well, Sakura get the body bags " Shizune said to Sakura .

"Right ! " Sakura replied as she puts a bodybag over all the dead soldiers including Chokorēto who is pretending to be dead.

"Let's head out with the bodes Sakura " Shizune commanded.

"Right Captain Shizune " Sakura replied as the other medical teams arrive to carry the bodies manage to carry Chokorēto to a hospital 2 miles away from the stadium.

"This is bad, the village is in danger. We need to get backup barrier team members " Shizune said to Sakura.

"What does this mean ? " Sakura asked.

"War is imminent. We are no longer at level two state of emergency . The Village is now under DEFCON 1! All orders are to shut down the main gate. I'm going to head into the radio tower and news station " Shizune answered as she rushed out while pressing a button to activate the alarm. They leave the room.

Chokorēto comes out the body bag .

"It's a good thing i was trained to control my reiastu to the point i can fake my death to escape out of hositle situations, a thing i learned from Lady Soifon. Soifon is in danger, i need to help her out before she dies but this place is crawling with Ninjas. I need to blend in with the population however i only have 15 minutes before this ring runs out and i'm out in the open " Chokorēto said to herself as she removes the Chūnin vest and clothes she put on to keep a low profile and goes into the closet to put on a nurse outfit and heads out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Park<strong>

Ebisu and Kurneai are with Konohmaru , Udon and Mogei .They hear the attacking warning signal.

"Attack warning red. Attack warning red . Konohakagure is under DEFCON 1 emergency, attack is imminent, Evacuate immediately to your nearest evacuation shelter " the P.A stated.

"Is it for real ? " Undon asked Ebisu.

"It's real alright " Ebisu answered.

"This is bad! " Kurneai stated.

"I'm scared " Mogei stated.

"Don't worry, we would protect you " Kurneai replied conforming her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Shikamaru's house<strong>

Shikamaru's mother wakes both Shikamaru and Shikaku up.

"Wake up !" Yoshino shouted at them.

"What is it my beautiful Yoshino ? I have a hangover right now" Shikaku asked her rubbing his eyes and yarns.

"This is no time for bedroom talk . We got an emergency !" Yoshino scolded.

"What is mom ? It's 4:45 A.M. why are you wearing your Chūnin outfit? " Shikamaru asked.

"We are under DEFCON 1 emergency " Yoshino answered.

"What? " Shikamaru said shocked to hear the news.

"So they finally made there move. Guess the time for war has begun " Shikaku replied.

"How can you be so calm about this ? The last time we were attacked, we lost half our military force. Who knows how much damage we would take this time around ? " Yoshino nagged.

"Easy honey, we have everything under control. So far the enemy hasn't attacked the core of our forces, you should just aid with the evacuations as well as the rest of the Naka clan besides with my son now being a Special Jōunin, we have nothing to fear " Shikaku calmly stated.

"Idiots, what if everything goes horribly wrong ? " Yoshino yelled at him.

"We have everything under control. I'll call my old buddies Inoichi and Choza to join up with me and we would lead the front lines. Make sure the rest of the clan is assembled so we can prepare to fight " Shikaku answered.

"What is my job ? " Shikamaru asked.

"Your job is to help Ino and Choji make sure everyone is in safe you guys finished evacuating the civilians join me and the clan and we would take the fight to the enemy " Shikaku replied.

"Very well then , I'll prepare the evacuation " Yoshino said to the husband as she leaves the area.

"Hey dad ! " Shikamaru said to Shikaku.

"Yes son " Shikaku asked.

"Why did you ever marry such a strict woman ? " Shikamaru asked.

"Didn't i tell you a while ago that your mother has her happy and cheerful moments " Shikaku answered.

"You're still pussywhipped as ever dad " Shikamaru replied.

* * *

><p><strong> 1 mile east of Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility.<strong>

4:50 A.M. Renji reaches close to the Konoha Ninja Tool Research building. He's been hiding because of the increase presence of Ninjas around the village hoping from building to building

"This is bad. So many goddamned Ninjas, Soifon's plan isn't going as expected. The Kage killing poison is backfiring. She can't hold out much longer  " Renji said to himself he then hears from the sensory team by Inoichi.

"Captain Yamanaka . We detected several intruders within the Intelligence Division bearua " said on of the ninja.

"Fine, i would arrive there and take them out " Inoichi replied as he Shunshins away.

"Shit, That's where Rukia and Rangiku are at, this is guy had Captain level reiastu, if he finds them he would kill them for sure. I got to stop him whatever the cost is" Renji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Ichikaru<strong>

1 mile south of Renji's last location. Techui is carrying out a large crate of food in a wheelbarrow. They load up a transport truck with many crates of Ramen and other food.

"Get everything to the truck " Techui said to the guys.

"Come on men, make sure the dipping noodles are kept safe from these terrorists " Ayamae commanded.

"Are you sure that we are going to make it out of this ? " said one of the employees

"What if they destroy Konoha? " one of the guys asked but they are hit by Tecuhi and Ayame.

"Of course we're going to be okay! We have Lady Hokage in this village " Teuchi stated.

"Are you saying you don't trust Lady Hokage ?" Ayamae shouted.

"You're right !" one of the guys answered.

"We have the Hokage ! " one of the guys replied.

Teuchi stares up in the sky to see chakra and reaistu waves coming from the monument which causes the ground to shake and a pillar of light over 2,000 feet high to shoot up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>**Hokage Monument**

Tsunade meanwhile stands 300 feet in the air . The smoke clears up as it's Soifon is still on top of the monument worn out and badly injured on her left arm and blood coming out of her right hand. She gets back up to fight coughing up some blood. Tsunade is barely worn out.

"Damn it, the difference in powers is just too great . I can't keep this up for much longer. It's time i end this before it's too late " Soifon said to herself.

"You're power is meager compared to mines but i do have to give you this much credit, you still have the speed to dodge my punches even if it's just a few inches away from you. Still how long you think you can keep evading with only 1/10th your actual speed ? " Tsunade asked.

"Long enough to do this " Soifon replied as she goes for the offensive. Tusnade laps down coming at her with another axe kick.

"**Takigoi** (滝鯉, _Waterfall Carp_) " Soifon shouted as she blocks Tsunade's axe kick and traps against her own forearm and blocks the other foot with her own foot. Soifon struggles to hold her .

"What do you think your doing huh ? You think you can hold me back " Tsunade taunted.

"Not planing to _Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" _Soifon chanted as she uses her free left hand to generate yellow spiritual energy and forms an orb .

"What the hell ? " Tsunade said shocked as they come close to the ground.

" There's no doubt that the difference between a Captain and a Kage is too great . Frankly i don't have a chance to win in a fight however even someone of your power can't survive a point blank Kidō " Soifon replied as she kicks Tsunade down and then goes for a punch with the Kidō in her hand "**Hadō #63. **Raikōhō**** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear ) " _Soifon chanted as she punches Tsunade in the stomach and fires massive concentrated strike of electricity causing a massive explosion that levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius and lights up the dark night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate <strong>

Kurneai and Asuma meet each other at the gate and closes the gate when they see a bright light from a distance.

"This is unusual ! " Asuma said sensing the energy from a distance.

"What do you mean ? " Konohamaru asked.

"Tsunade is fighting out in the mountain behind the monument " Asuma answered.

"What's unusual about it ?" Konohamaru asked him.

"It's unusual because someone of her strength should of ended the fight already " Asuma answered.

"Whoever is foolish to fight Tsunade is of Jōunin-level strength, around as strong as Asuma. A kage should of had no problem taking out a Jōunin " Kurenai stated.

"Maybe she's gotten older " Udon stated.

"That's not it at all " Asuma replied.

"Maybe Tsunade is greatly holding back on this person " Mogei said to Asuma.

"Tsunade isn't the type to drag on battles. This only means ..." Kurenai explained to Mogei but allows Asuma to finish the sentence.

"Tsunade must of been cut off of her charka by some form of Justu " Asuma replied.

"We need to assist her, i can undo that seal " Kurneai explained to Asuma.

"Are you sure about this? " Asuma asked.

"Don't worry about me, i have you to protect me. I'll just undo the justu and then go to safety " Kurenai replied.

"Ebsiu, keep my nephew safe now " Asuma said to Ebisu .

"Okay Captain Asuma " Ebisu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha News broadcast station<strong>

1 mile south of the Hokage palace Shizune sees a bright light from a distance. She's within a 10 story building .

"What the hell ? Tsunade is in trouble " Shizune said to Sakura.

" What to do ? " Sakura asked.

"Sakura , come with me. We're going to help Lady Tsunade " Shizune said to Sakura.

"Right !" Sakura replied as she heads out to aid Tusnade.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Intelligence Division<strong>

4:55 A.M. Byakuya and Hitsugaya are within the holding cell asleep and out cold . Rangiku and Rukia arrive inside the holding cell where they open the cell door and see Hitsugaya and Baykuya out cold.

"We finally got to them " Rangiku said to Rukia.

"There out cold, it's some form of genjustu they are in " Rukia explained to Rangiku.

"You guessed right " said a voice behind them which is revealed to be Inoichi.

"What the, we been spotted? " Rangiku said to Rukia.

"You must be Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th division and Rukia kuichi lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, the younger sister of Hisana Kuchiki, the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki " Inoichi said.

"How does he know so much about me ?I never met this guy before and yet he knows everything there is to know about me . What's going on ? " Rukia said to herself.

"I must admit it's a brilliant plan disguising yourselves as ANBU blackops and going to save your friends however you failed to recognize one key factor. This entire base was under an invisible barrier that that detects all intruders no matter how well disguised you are " Inoichi explained to them.

"But we wore cloaks that suppress reasitu " Rangiku stated.

"Yeah but you forgot one key ANBU members wear tattoos that register them within specially contained barriers within ANBU strongholds such as this one here " Inoichi said as he shows them the tatoo.

"Damn it " Rukia said shocked .

"These tattoos aren't just for show. We in the ANBU carry out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some of us serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. If an ANBU is mortally wounded in battle, they are required to destroy their bodies to prevent any information from getting into enemy hands. This tatoo is a cruse seal that when activate, destroys the body leaving no trace behind " Inoichi explained to them.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways we're.." Rangiku said only to be interrupted by Inoichi.

"We're going to take them back no matter what? Save the speech , you're too predictable " Inoichi replied.

"Again he did it ,..." Rukia said to herself only to be probed again by Inoichi.

"How am i able to predict your next words. It's simple really if you haven't guessed yet. I can read your mind as well as her mind " Inoicihi replied.

"Then there's no use trying to talk huh, very well **Growl **Haineko** **(灰猫, _"Ash Cat"_) " Rangiku chanted as she sends a wave of ash towards Inoichi.

"**"Dance ****Sode no Shirayuki** , **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren** (次の舞・白漣, _Next Dance, White Ripple_)" Rukia chanted as she fires a wave of ice at Inoichi. Inoichi stands there and deflects Rangiku's blast towards Rukia and Rukia's blast towards Rangiku.

"Impossible he deflected the attack back at us " Rukia said.

"But how, does he have.. " Rukia said to herself but is interrupted by Inoichi.

"Telekinesis, what you saw was my **Nentōde Henkō** ( 念頭で偏向 _Mind Deflection Justu_ ), Any attack that comes at me, i use my telenkesis to block any attack and deflect it back at the user.I held back and weakened your attacks so you don't kill each other ,you girls would make far better prisoners " Inoichi explained as he gathers metal bars to bind them but is stopped by Renji.

"**Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King Snake Tail_; _Viz_"Baboon King") " Renji shouted as he uses his Bankai to lunge at Inoichi and crash him through the wall.

"Renji, where are Byakuya and Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō's? " Rukia asked.

"I was going to get them but then i sensed this guy coming after you. This guys is obviously a Jounin,You girls stand no chance. I'll hold him off as long as i can , get Byakuya and Hitsugaya out of here and into Sqaud 4. They would know how to reverse the spell there in " Renji said to Rukia.

"What about you Renji ? You stand no chance against him " Rangiku said to him.

"Don't worry, i stand a much better chance against him than the two of you all i do have Bankai .Now go, i don't know how long i can hold this guy off " Renji replied.

"Right " Rukia answered as she kisses Renji on the check.

"Very well then, don't die on us Renji" Rangiku said to them as they leave the building with Byakuya and Hitsugaya. Inoichi gets back up and scatters the segments of Hihiō Zabimaru .

"Sacrificing yourself for your friends is a noble cause but it's also a foolish one. Your abilites are badly matched agasint my powers " Inoichi stated.

"I don't care about any of that crap . I care about kicking your ass " Renji replied.

"You never learn do you ? You were utterly destroyed in battle by your own captain and not long ago, you went up against Temari of the sands. It's almost like you don't know the limits of your own power and you blind yourself with arrogance . Physical based attacks are useless against a master of psychokinesis. Much like your captain , i too am the head of a noble clan. Since you're fairly powerful for a Lieutenant , i would treat you like that of a Captain class enemy " Inoichi explained to Renji.

"Very well then, i won't hold back on you then " Renji replied as he comes at Inoichi with his Bankai after reattaching it.

Rukia and Rangiku head outside only to see over 100 Shinobi and 20 ANBU officers around them.

"Crap, we got into a real shitty situation here " Rukia said to Rangiku.

"How are we going to fight them caring Hitsugaya and Byakuya like this ?" Rangiku asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>**Hokage Monument**

Soifon lands back down almost out of energy. But out of the smoke emerges Tsunade covered with dirt and her clothes burned and covered with blood.

"Not a bad attack, however if that's all you got left then your done for already " Tsunade said to Soifon as she heals herself easily.

"Impossible, she completely healed her injuries .Even a point blank high level Kido with incantation combined with Hakuda wasn't enough to kill her " Soifon said to herself.

"Now it's time we end this game " Tsunade said as she stares at Soifon and Soifon is suddenly paralyzed.

"What the ? I can't move " Soifon said shocked that she can't move.

"It's called **Genjutsu Shibari **(幻術縛り_Paralysis Genjutsu _) . It binds the opponent in a genjutsu, rendering them incapable of movement. You're finished " Tsunade said as she charges up her punch .

" Shit " Soifon shouted frightened as she is about to be hit by Tsunade's punch . The punch collides and creates a massive 2,000 foot explosion that is stopped by a burst of white chakra.

"What's going on ? " Tsunade said to Soifon.

"It seems i'm forced to use this attack on you **Shunkō** (瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) " _Soifon chanted as she throws her captains robe away and then surrounds the area in white reiastu. Soifon then dashes at Tsunade and does a flying kick towards Tsunade's face. Tsunade is sent flying 500 feet into a large rock . Soifon goes for an axe kick but Tsunade dodges as it creates a 200 foot diameter 30 foot deep crater.

"Her speed and strength has increased, but how? " Tsunade said to herself as she sees Soifon come at her with her speed. Tsunade goes for a right hook only for it to be dodged . Tsunade then throws a left uppercut only for Soifon to sidestep it.

"What's wrong, moving too slow for you, i can move faster you know " Soifon taunted as she throws 20 fast jabs at Tsunade which she blocks but Soifon catches her off guard with a knee strike and hits Tsuande with 30 high speed jabs in 3 seconds to her chest and then leaps 400 feet high and does a flying punch which creates a massive explosion engulfing everything within a 2000 foot radius, the attack creates a 800 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater. Tsunade is on the ground form the hit hurt form the attack.

"Fuck! My power still hasn't been recovered " Tsunade stated struggling to get up. Soifon garbs Tsuande and opens up her blouse showing a limiter tattoo of a skull on her right breast

"Looks like your limiter is still activated . Good now this is where it ends, i would put an end to you " Soifon said as she goes to hit her with Suzumebachi . Shizune shoots poison needles at Soifon but Soifon dodges by moving away only to see Shizune behind her.

"**Chakura Ken: Daikōshō **( チャクラ剣・大交傷_Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash )_ " Shizune chanted as she creates a powerful slash aimed at Soifon only for Soifon to dodge .The slash creates a large 2,000 foot long fissure in the ground extending up to the fifth Hokage face and cuts the face nearly in half cutting 300 feet deep into the rock and 5 feet wide between the end of the fissure. Sakura rushes to treat her .

"Lady Tsuande, are you alright? " Sakura asked.

"I had better, my power was reduced by that woman " Tsunade answered.

"i'll heal you up " Sakura said as she heals up Tsunade. Meanwhile Shizune and Soifon fight it out. Shizune comes at Soifon with a Chakra blade but Soifon dodges the attack .

"You, i though i killed you " Soifon said shocked to see her alive .

"Think again, time for some payback **Shikomishindan** (仕込針弾_Poison Needle Barrage_)" Shizune chants as she fires several poison needles at Soifon but Soifon dodges it ad goes to use **Suzumebachi** only to see Shizune gone and dashing towards her.

"She's fast, my speed still hasn't recovered yet " Soifon said to herself as Shizune comes at her with a scapel she pulled out her robe and slashes towards her neck.

"Now time for me to cut your head off " Shizune shouted as she comes ate her . Soifon dodges it by a few inches and blocks with her gauntlet only for a large gash to appear on the gauntlet and a deep cut on Soifon's right arm as the scalpel slash created a sharp blast cutting down a 400 foot rock down with ease.

"Damn it , i missed. My Charka Scalpel isn't quite as powerful as Asuma's trench knives " Shizune said to herself.

Soifon holds on to her right arm which has a deep gash in to the point the bone is almost is spilling out of the wound.

"Had that hit my neck , i would of bled out and died for sure or even been decapitated. Arrgh.. this is very painful, now i don't have much movement in this arm either. I can't fight these guys now that it's 3 on 1 and i took too much damage from the Sannin, now i have to worry about this bitch too " Soifon said to herself.

"Looks like your looking a bit hurt, allow me to end this fast and painless for you **Dokugiri **( 毒霧_Poison Mist_ ) " Shizune chanted a she breathes poison mist at Soifon's direction but Soifon stands there .

"She's still standing from that? " Sakura asked.

"Shziune's poison should of killed her, just a small amount will mean the end of the target's life" Tsunade said

"That woman must be tough to survive " Sakura replied.

"Fool, poison doesn't work on me. I developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is, your measly..." Soifon gloated but she suddenly starts to throw up blood. "WHAT? Why did i throw up blood " Soifon said horrified of what happened. She then sees solid rock melt and jumps out the cloud. she is then unable to move

"It's surprising you lasted that long under the cloud. That blast of poison was to dissolve you alive in 5 seconds, i guess killing you while paralyzed works too " Shizune stated as she goes to cut Soifon's neck with the scapel

"Shit!I can't move " Soifon said as she tries to move her body but suddenly Ibiki leaps in the air and Kido.

"**Bakudo 23. Taiyōken**(太陽拳_ Solar fist_)" Ibiki chanted as she blinds Shizune with a bright flash of light and gets Soifon out of the way.

"Lieutenant Chokorēto ! " Soifon said happy to see her.

"Lady Soifon you're badly hurt , you need to head to Isane immediately " Chokorēto said to her.

"Who are you ? " Sakura asked.

Asuma and Kurenai at the top of the basin and prepare to fight Soifon and Ibiki.

"You're surrounded , surrender or die " Asuma said to Chokorēto.

"Fine then " Chokorēto replied as she puts her hands in the air .It's then revealed she has a remote in her hands.

"What the ? " Asuma said shocked.

"Prepare for war " Chokorēto shouted as she presses the button that causes a large explosion that seriously damages Konoha stadium 6 miles away and blows up the powerplant in the village causing a massive blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Intelligence Division<strong>

5:00 A.M. Renji struggles to fight Inoichi but his Bankai continues to be deflected , Renji is then paralyzed.

"I'm done playing with you, time to die " Inoichi said to Renji but then the room they are fighting is then turned dark from the blackout.

"Looks like things are going according to plan " Renji stated .

"Damn, what did you do ? " Inoichi asked.

"Looks like have to go but here's a parting gift from me **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) " Renji chanted as he surrounds Inoichi 360 degrees with segments of Zabimaru they all spin around until they generate a circle blast that causes a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the <strong>**building**

Rangiku and Rukia are fighting off ANBU members. Rangiku blocks a ANBU's katana with her sealed sword only to push one away with her blade. They are surrounded by 6 ANBU. they killed 20 Chunin already and wounded 30 of them.

"Damn there's no end to them ? " Rukia said to Rangiku.

"Indeed " Rukia replied.

Suddenly a large explosion occurs leveling the building compound .

"What the hell is that ? " Rukia said .

"Take cover , **Growl Haineko , Haidōmu **( 灰猫,灰ドーム _Ash Cat, Ash Dome_)" Rangiku chanted as she creates a dome of ash to protect herself ,Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Rukia from flying debris and the secondary blast. The explosion seriously injures the remaining ANBU and Chūnin ninja there . Renji jumps out reverting back to his sealed sword noticeably out of energy . Everything within the area

"Renji" Rukia said to Renji.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should of left here " Renji said to Rukia and Rangiku.

"You think it would be easy to get past a village of thousands of Ninjas that is the size of a major city ? " Rangiku yelled at Renji.

"You're worn out " Rukia stated.

"No time for talking, we only have seconds to leave before that Jōunin comes after us, this won't hold him off forever " Renji replied as they head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within Konoha<strong>

Homura and Koharu wake up to darkness and exploisons.

"What a ruckus they are causing " Homura stated.

"The Akatsuki and Gotei 13 have begun there assault " Danzō said to the elders.

" Danzo...Is it true the Akatsuki and Gotei 13 attacking ?" Koharu asked.

"Look around you. They have targeted this village right now . There after the two Captains we are holding captive" Danzō said to the leaders.

"You're saying that they have came here to rescue their own? " Homura asked.

"Yes...they've been hunting Jinchūrikis in order order to accumulate the tailed beats. It's believed that in addition to the One Tailed of the sand, all except the Nine Tails in this village " Danzō explained to them.

"Then .. their target is... " Koharu said but Danzo finished her sentence

"The Fourth Hokage's legacy ...Naruto Uzumaki !And despite all this, she believes the ridiculous idea that a kid like him could ever learn to control the 9 tails. It's that foolishness of hers that is the reason why Konoha would be destroyed " Danzō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile from the Main Gate <strong>

Hisgai with 100 of his squad members charge at the gate.

"The barrier was destroyed. That's the signal, the head captain has given us orders to take out the shinobi in the village" Hisgai said to his men as they head into Konoha. They encounter a team of 100 ninja to oppose them.

"Hisgai heads up we got enemies up ahead " said one of the unseated officers.

"Fight them all off, we must breach the gate " Hisgai said as his forces go into the gate.

"Don't let them past the gate" the Chūnin leader stated.

"Right , **Water Style: Liquid Bullet **" said on of the Chūnin's firing a condensed blast of water killing 5 unseated officers at once.

"Lieutenant we lost 5 men " said one of the unseated officers.

"Men fire back " Hisgai repiled as 20 Shingimai officers apparach the area and begin to fire Kidō at the Ninja.

**"Hadō #31. **Shakkahō" ****one of the Shignimai chanted as they kill the guy who killed there sqaud.

"Everyone take cover and fire kido at the enemy " Hisgai stated as he sees a Ninja coming at him with an attack.

'"Ninja art ... " the Ninja said but before he can attack is cut in half by Hisgai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile at the South Gate<strong>

Squad 11 approaches the city with 200 bloodthirsty men . They encounter 10 ANBU members , the ANBU effortlessly cut down 10 unseated officers with their katanas.

"They just cut down 10 unseated officers " said one of the guys .

"Big deal, allow us professionals to show you amateurs how it's done **Bloom ****Ruri'iro Kujaku **" Yumichikia chanted as he summons his Shikai and cuts down 5 ANBU ninja killing them ."Ha, do you guys think you can kill us with those weak swords "

Ikkau meanwhile is surrounded by 4 of them.

" Time to show you how much i kick your ass. **Extend Hōzukimaru** " Ikkau chanted as he summons his summons his shikai and kills the 4 ANBU members around him " Come on, bring it on " Yumchikia stated.

One of the ANBU mebers go to stab Kenpachi but the sword shatters on Kenpachi's chest and Kenpachi cuts the guy in half from head to toe.

"Too easy, these weaklings aren't even worth a warmup excuse, let's chagre into the city where the real fights are at " Kenpachi shouted as his men charge like savages.

"Go kenny " Yachiru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>** 1 mile at the North Gate**

Sajin and 200 members of his squad are fighting a wave of 100 ninjas .They already lost 30 of there men to the Shinboi team at the barrier.

"We lost a good chunk of our men to them " Iba stated as fireballs rain down at his position with exploding kunai and flying Shuirken. His men take cover behind rocks.

"Where being pinned down by projectiles users " one of the guys said to Iba

"leave this to me, 4th seat Jirōbō Ikkanzaka " Jirōbō said as he goes to release his Shikai.

"I must say, had not for Unohana, your powers would be gone forever " Iba stated.

"Time to repay her by showing these fools the power of the Kamaitachi **Flap Away **Tsunzakigarasu** **(劈烏, _Splitting Crow_)** " **Jirōbō chanted as he creates countless flying shiurken that wipes out 20 Chunins at once.

"Nice job 4th seat " Iba said to him.

"Yeah, not a single person can escape Tsunzakigarasu's countless flying blades" Jirōbō replied as he seals his sword only for an ANBU member to come at Jirōbō from behind.

"Got you " Iba chanted as he kills off one of the ANBU members with his Shikai.

"Don't let the other squads show us up .Let's prove Squad 7 has the best fighters " Iba chanted as he leads the group with Sajin. 4 ANBU arrive on the scene and manage to cut down 20 shingimai with ease. Iba clashes with one of them but is surrounded by 3 of them going to stab him in the heart but Sajin appears and kills them all with punches. 10 Ninjas charge at Sajin but he stops them by punching the ground causing a shockwave knocking then all back.

"Everyone advance further to the city, we must hunt down Naruto and bring him to Yamamoto " Sajin said to his team.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile at the Northwestern Gate<strong>

Momo and her squad arrive close to the gate . Momo is leading both the 5th division and 6th division troops into the city and has a total of 200 soldiers under her command.

"Lieutenant Hinamori we got ninja up ahead using justu " said one of the unseated officers.

"Then we would fire back at them " Momo replied as she shoots a Hado 31 without saying the name of the spell causing a large explosion.

"We are being fired apon by Shingimai " said one of the Chūnin.

"Fire back ! Everyone launch your strongest justu at them " said one of the commanders.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " said one of the Chūnin with long hair as he shoots a fireball at Momo's team driection.

**"Bakudo # 17 Iwatate** _(_岩盾_ Rock Shield) " _one of the unseated officers chanted as he protects himself with a large rock from the fireball.

"**Hado # ****3 Āku kaminari** (アーク雷 _Arc Lightning_)" one of the unseated officer chanted as he shoots a lightning arc blast.

"**Wind Style: Devastation** " one of the Genin chanted as they create a wind guest deflecting the blast.

"This is going to be tough getting through the barricade of justu users " Momo said to the team.

Five ANBU teams arrive on the scene and prepare to lunch a devastating counterattack.

"**Lightning Style: False Darkness" **one of the ANBU agents chanted as they fire a powerful blast of lightning

"**Water Style: Water Fang Bomb" **another ANBU member chanted as he fires a powerful spinning water blast that merges with the water and creates a powerful blast killing 15 Shingimai with there attacks.

"There's going to pay for this **Snap ****Tobiume** (飛梅, _"Flying Plum Tree"_)" Momo shouted as she fires a powerful fireball 4,500 feet away hitting all 5 ANBU and killing them creating a large 300 foot firely explosion.

"You did it" said the guys cheering Momo.

"Let;s march forward "Momo commanded as she and her men walk towards Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile at the Northeastern Gate<strong>

Izuru and his forces comes through leading squad 2 and 3 with over 300 Shingimai.

"Men scatter out and take out the people with the gate " Izuru said to his squad.

"Right Lieutenant " they all replied as they head deep into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles from the North Gate <strong>

Isane Kotetsu and her medical squad trial behind to avoid being involved in direct fighting. They set up camp within the middle of the fores.

"We would set up camp here, this is where the wounded would be brought to " Isane said as she then sees Hanataro behind her.

"Come on Hanataro, you need to move faster " Isane said to Hanataro who is out of breath.

"Sorry, i'm just not good at running " Hanataro answered.

" Come on guys. We're part of the _Unohana Rescue Squad_. Unit's 1, 6 and 14 need to keep up " Lemura stated.

"Avoid direct fights, if any of us are injured, we can deal with serious problems " Isane said to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Intelligence Division<strong>

5:05 A.M. Inoichi emerges out of the crater of what used to be the Konoha Intelligence Division building. all that remains of the building area is a 20 foot deep and 200 foot diameter crater. Ibiki and 100 members of his squad arrive to see if he's aright.

"Captain Yamanaka, are you okay ? " Ibiki asked Inoichi.

"I'm fine, just a few starches, nothing serious " Inoichi answered.

"Dad! " Ino shouted to see if her father is alright.

"Ino !" Inoichi said to her.

"I heard the village was attacked by the , you're bleeding, what happened here? " Ino asked him.

"Just a little scuffle. The woulds are merely light burns and a few cuts but nothing seriously life threatening " Inoichi calmly replied as Ino heals his wounds.

Shikaku and Shikamaru as well as Choza and Choji arrive at the scene to see the destruction caused by the explosion Choza has 50 of his strongest clan members as well as Shikaku.

"Boy looks like enemy has already reached this far " Shikaku stated.

"No, it was just a few sleeper cells within the village. They haven't gotten to far from here. The entire village has been locked down. We already posted Several dozen Chūnin and Genin at the outer gate to aid the special Jounin and high level Chūnin within the area " Inoichi stated.

"It looks like you got your clan here Choza " Shikakau stated.

"Indeed we heard about conflict so i gather 50 of the strongest members of my noble clan here " Choza replied eating potato chips.

"Looks like this city block was evacuated a while ago " Shikaku stated.

"Shikamaru you should go to would need your genius to develop battle plans to combat the shinobi " Shikaku said to Shikamaru.

"Okay then " Shikamaru replied.

"Choji you would protect Ino as she heals the wounded" Inoichi stated.

"Right " Choji replied as he walks with Ino .

"Let's get moving, the south gate has the strongest fighters, we should intercept and destroy that fighting force. Asuma can handle the North gate himself and the rest of the leaders are just merely Special Jōunin. Nothing the Konoha 11 or the Special Jōunin's can't handle " Shikaku stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Monument<strong>

Soifon is picked up by Chokorēto.

"Where do you think your going ? " Asuma said to Chokorēto .

"We are going on a tactical retreat for now. We would be back to kill you off ourselves " Chokorēto answered

"You're dead when i get back... " Soifon said as her Shikai disappears from her. Tsuande's crest on her neck and left arm disappear as well .

" **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as her sealed Zanpakutō turns into a black fan with blades on each end of the fan.

"Oh no you don't " Kurneai replied a she prepares to use genjustu.

"You aren't going anywhere " Shizune shouted as she comes at Chokorēto.

"**Muon kiringun** ( 無音キリング群_Silent Killing Cloud_ ) **" **Chokorēto chanted as she creates a thick fog with blowing wind to rob Kurneai Ausma, Sakura Tsunade and Shizune of their vision. the cloud clears up to reveal that they are gone .

"They got away ! " Tsunade said shocked to see them gone.

"How could they have left so fast? " Kurneai asked.

"That Shikai release might of had to with with it. It not only provided a smokescreen , it masked her chakra completely along with the woman Tsunade fought " Asuma explained.

"We have much bigger problems on our hands " Tsunade replied as Kurneai prepares to remove the limiter on Tsuande's body after Sakura healed her up.

"**Kaifū Batō** (開封を罵倒 _Curse Unsealing_ ) " Kurneai chanted as she uses the justu to undo the limiter. The releasing of the limiter causes Tsunade to release a massive wave of chakra that shoots a mile is restored to her normal power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles from Konoha. <strong>

Chokorēto carries Soifon who is badly hurt .

"Are you alright Captain? " Chokorēto asked her.

"I'm fine, had not for using Nigeki Kessatsu's counter-poison , i would of dead there. I'm still feeling pain from my wounds " Soifon answered as Isane and her team stop to treat the 2nd division captain.

"You're wounds are serious, allow me to heal them" Isane said to Soifon.

"Fine then, please heal me up . I need to go find that Naruto kid " Soifon answered.

Omeada then rushes to see Soifon.

"Soifon, you're alive, i was hoping to meet you again " Omeada said to her but Soifon hits him with a rock.

"Can it retard, you're the reason i lost " Soifon scolded.

"But i was trying to help you " Omeada said to her.

"All you did was get in her way. I on the other hand saved Captain Soifon from dying " Chokorēto answered.

"Thank you Lieutenant " Soifon replied but then she senses Tsunade's power and see the blueish chakra light the skies up.

"It's that woman , it seems her charka level had returned to normal. Her chakra is just too monstrously high " Chokorēto stated .

"How was she able to undo the limiter on her power we placed on her? This is bad , i failed my mission " Soifon said to Isane.

"Don't blame yourself, you did your best " Isane said to her .

"I guess your right. Those Kages are monstrously was so tough that i even thought of using Bankai but that wouldn't help me either " Soifon replied.

"You still gave that woman quite a beating though and weakened her, therefore we can get backup after we get Hitsugaya and Byakuya get out of the village " Chokorēto said to Soifon

"I guess i did, Chokorēto you are the best . I have one mission for you " Soifon said to her.

"What is it Lady Soifon? " Ibiki asked.

"I need you to aid Rangiku, Renji and Rukia out of the village with Hitsugaya and Byakuya alive" Soifon answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at<strong> **the Hokage Monument **

Tsunade returns back to normal thanks to Kurneai's sealing justu. Kunreai Sakura and Shizune are blown away by her massive chakra 20 feet in the air. The entire monument is covered within a massive cloud of dust.

"Damn it " Sakura said shocked to see of Tsunade's chakra who is on the ground.

"What a shitload of chakra " Shizune said while blocking her face while on her knees .

"I can barely stand, the air is heavy with Charka " Kurneai stated who is on her knees.

"Damn it " Asuma replied blocking his face from the dust.

"Ah that feels much better, Thanks Kurneai !" Tsunade said to Kunreai.

"Your welcome " Kurneai replied.

"That drug had a lethal poison in it that paralyzes the body. It's a good thing my body is highly resistant to poison otherwise i would of been completely helpless. Still even with limited power, i had a fairly challenging fight with that assassin . She was highly skilled in Taijustu, her level of skill could easily rival that of Might Guy " Tsunade stated.

"She was that powerful ? Boy we have serious problem don't we?" Asuma asked.

"It's times like this that i wish i didn't send Naruto out to train within fire mountains " Tsunade said to Shizune.

"Whatever, we need someone to send the message " Shizune stated.

"We'll worry about that later, so far it's nothing too serious , we can handle these guys for now " Tsuande replied.

"So what's the plan Tsunade ? " Asuma asked.

"We'll talk when we get back to the city " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Mountain Range <strong>

5:15 A.M. 100 miles north of Konoha . Naruto wakes up to continue his training.

"Kakashi, it's time i work on my new justu " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Very well then Naruto, though it's quite early for training " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"We'll meet you in a few minutes " Yamato stated.

"Okay " Naruto replies as he leaves the wooden house and goes to train. Kakashi and Yamato talk with each other.

"Tsunade said for us to guard Naruto while he trains. He was relocated here in case the Akatsuki attacked the village ,Naruto would be brought back to the village once he completes his new justu or when the threat of the Akatsuki are gone " Kakashi said to Yamato.

"We know they are going to attack the village. According to intel, we have only an estimated two days left before the Gotei 13 touchdown on Konoha " Yamato replied.

"We have enough food and supplies to last a week " Kakashi explained.

"Let's hope Naruto could get this new justu done before the Gotei 13 invade " Yamato replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Konoha<strong>

2 miles west of the main gate . Civilians are being evacuated by a group of Chūnin. Ikura is leading the evacuation team.

"Damn evacuations are taking forever " said one of the Chūnin.

"Careful, there are several high level Shingimai around Special Jōunin level hiding among them. This makes the evacuations much more difficult and puts people at risk" Iruka explained. Ibiki appears and talks to Ikura

"The ANBU have crackdown on the village . They are being led by other Special Jōunins who are hunting down the intruders as we speak " Ibiki said to Iruka.

"How dangerous are they? " Iruka asked.

"The enemy already killed 82 of the ANBU deployed in the field " Ibiki said grimly.

"82? How is that possible ? These shingimai must be very powerful to do such a thing " Ikura said shocked

"I'm here to protect you as you evacuate " Ibiki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage palace<strong>

5:20 A.M Tsunade stands on top of the palace with Asuma , Kunreai, Shikamaru, Sakura and Shizune as well as 4 ANBU members including a woman with purple hair and a cat mask.

"Asuma , you need to protect the main gate at all cost. Shizune, you would go with Sakura and heal all the sick and injured ninja. Kurneai, you would set up a barrier around the hospital then resume the evacuation but after you assembled your team to track the Fake ANBU agents. Shikamaru get your ass to work on some plans, is everything clear to you guys? " Tsunade asked.

"Got it " Shikamaru replied.

"Crystal clear Lady Tsunade " Shizune answered bowing her head.

"Understood " Asuma responded.

"Yūgao , i want you to gather you team and take out the fake ANBU agents " Tsunade said to Yūgao.

"Understood Lady Tsuande " Yūgao replied.

"I'll be glad to hunt them down too " Anko stated as she arrives on the top of the rooftop too.

"Very well then , the both of you are to take out the intruders at all cost" Tsunade demanded as she forms several handsgins to summon " **Summoning Justu** " Tsunade chanted as she summons Katsuyu who is over 330 feet high. Anko and Yūgao flee the palace to pursue the area.

"Lady Katsuyu !" Sakura said shocked to see her.

"Starting now, attach yourself to every ninja and civilian in the entire village. Take in my Chakra and use it to treat all their injuries ! Any attacker that comes near a injure ninja or civilian, kill them with you **Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸_ Acid Slime_) " Tsunade commanded.

"It seems like the village is in DEFCON 1 " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

"All the reason i need you to go " Tsunade stated.

"Understood lady Tsunade **Katsuyu Daibunretsu** ( 蛞蝓大分列 _Katsuyu Great Fission_)" Katsuyu replied as she divides into hundreds of thousands of slugs that scatter across the village.

"I'll protect this village no matter what! I swear upon my title of Hokage " Tsunade stated as she stands bold and proud looking at the monument.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 20: Konoha Emergency News Broadcast System.<strong>

Shizune and Sakura are making an emergency broadcast about evacuation.

"I'm Shizune , the fifth Hokage's assistant to explain the evacuations of all Konoha Citizens " Shizune stated.

"An i'm Sakura Haruno , the second in command for the evacuation process " Sakura replied.

" First if the village is under DEFCON 1 threat, you would hear this sound " Shizune as Sakura plays an siren similar to the British World War 2 siren.

"That means you must evacuate immediately. Take all essential items such as cell phones, radio, canned food and water as well as clothing. Make sure you have first aid available in case you are wounded and are far from the reach of a hospital " Sakura explained.

"If a battle is happening within your neighborhood area, it's best you stay indoors until you are cleared by Shinobi to leave your house " Shizune stated.

"Make sure your within a basement or cellar, there's a high chance your house would take damage or get leveled. Shut all windows and go into a basement or cellar " Sakura stated.

"To prevent electrical fires or gas explosions. Shut off all gas and power lines in your house. to prevent flooding from water pipe damage, shut all waterpipes and keep buckets in handy in case flooding sure all electrical equipment and all wires are away from water " Shizune explained .

"Stay tune to radio if you are unable to leave the house " Sakura said to the audience.

"If you are still outdoors when the attack happens and here the warning sound. Take cover in the nearest building. If there is no building nearby , if there is no solid cover, lie in a ditch or a hole and cover your head face and hands as fast as possible " Shizune stated.

"Do these steps and you should be safe " Sakura said to the audience.

"Please stay tune for more recent updates within the current attack on Konoha " Shizune said as she finishes the broadcast.

**(A/N: The Gotei 13 has begun it's assault on Konoha. Konoha is now under DEFCON 1 as the village already begins to evacuate the 1.2 million people within the village to all the safe zones, will Konoha survive the assault ? ****Review, Fave and Subscribe )******


	26. DEFCON 1 , Destruction of Konoha Begins!

****Bleach Shipp****ūden ****25 :**DEFCON 1 , Destruction of Konoha Begins!**

**(A/N: The Gotei 13 begin there assault on Konoha .Will the Shinobi succeed in defending Konoha or will Konoha be completely destroyed? Warning: contains Graphic violence )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Palace <strong>

5:30 A.M. The sun is rising up. The first half hour of the invasion has past by , so far 131 Shinobis died in battle. Out of the list of deaths so far, 82 of then were ANBU killed by Lieutenants using their full power Shikai's and 49 were Chūnin level Shinobi cut down by a collaboration of Junior seated officers and Unseated officers . The Gotei 13 lost 130 Shingimais to powerful Chūnin and ANBU ninja including 50 members of Onmitsukidō killed by Tsunade.

So far there are no civilian casualties within the village as the fights have yet to reach the village. 120,000 civilians have been evacuated to mountainside or underground shelters . Most of the village is still in the danger zones. Evacuations have been delayed due to the threat of intruders who killed off 55 ANBU soldiers lurking around halting the evacuation process.

Tsunade is ontop of the palace rooftop feeding her chakra into Katsuyu. She is guarded by 4 ANBUs ninjas and Shikamaru who is listening to a radio.

"Katsuyu what is the causality status ?" Tsunade asked her.

"So far we lost 130 ninjas out in the border with 170 shinobi injured in battle " Katsuyu answered.

"That many casualties so fast ? We posted around 700 ninja to guard the of then Chūnin level and we had a good number of ANBU there too. No ordinarily Shinigmai could fight ANBU level Shinobi , they would have to be at least 3rd seat level or Lieutenant level to defeat them and even then they would be forced to use there full power " Tsunade stated.

"We also detected a very strong force from the south gate with the highest levels of chakra. They are the ones who killed the most ANBU so far " Katsuyu affirmed.

"I see, what is their Charka level ? " Tsunade asked.

"There are two chakra levels that are roughly eqaul to Sakura or Choji with the strongest being as strong as Gai and one being as powerful as Ino" Katsuyu answered.

"I see, that's the combat division that took out Squad 3 roughly a week ago. According to the ANBU's intel we got about the Gotei 13, that is the 11th division, they are said to be the strongest division. Send orders to Team Inoichi-Shikaku-Choza to eliminate them on site. Even if that captain is strong, there's no way he's a match against 4 Jōunins " Shikamaru said to Katsuyu.

"Follow those instructions and make sure they get the information " Tsunade commanded.

"Right Lady Tsunade " Katsuyu replied.

"What else are you picking up ?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm picking up a strong charka bordering Jōunin-class at the maingate and a chakra level almost as strong as Gai's Chakra at the North gate near the power plant " Katsuyu answered.

"Send a message to Sakura to intercept and kill anyone who comes out of the main gate. Have Asuma attack anyone who comes at the north gate near the power plant. Shizune would take over in healing people given she can heal them faster than Sakura " Shikamaru said to Tsunade.

"Right " Katsuyu replied.

"We are also getting reports that it's difficult to open up shelters due to the power outage " Shikamaru stated.

"Shikamaru, that's where you come in, you need to restore the emergency back up generator so we can get more people into safety faster. Asuma would provide cover for you . Katsuyu, have Asuma assign to guard the power plant and Shikamaru before he takes on the enemy approaching the North gate "

"Why me ? " Shikamaru asked.

"Because you are the smartest on in the village aside from your father . You're the only one smart enough to fix the generator in such a short should take you less than a hour whereas most people would need many hours or even days to fix it " Tsunade answered.

"Very well then " Shikamaru replied as he leaves the palace and heads out to aid Asuma.

"We have 300 invaders coming to the Northwest gate, 200 to from the Northeast gate, and 100 heading to the Main pinned down the people at the main gate but the enemies approaching the Northwestern and Northeastern gate are taking out our enemy forces one by one , it's believed they are being led by Special Jōunin-level Shinimgai " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

"Send out Raidō Namiashi, Aoba Yamashiro and Genma Shiranui. If the intruders are really Lieutenant-level , Team Genma would be able to handle them " Tsunade stated.

"Are you sure they would be strong enough by themselves? " Katsuyu asked Tsunade.

"Each of them have chakra levels 2 times that of a normal Special Jōunin. They are very powerful, powerful enough to force the Sound Four into releasing their curse marks. The only way a Lieutenant could defeat them is if they had Bankai or a Level two curse seal to increase their strength 5 to 10 times, they can't win " Tsunade answered.

"Genma has already been posted there at the main gate , he's been there for the last 30 minutes " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

"Then get Aoba and Raidō to there positions " Tsunade stated .

"Right Lady Tsunade " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters at the Main Gate<strong>**

Hisgai and his squad struggle to fight up against Genmas team . Hisgai is hiding behind rocks taking cover from Gemna strikes.

"Damn it, the enemy has us pinned down " Hisgai said to himself.

Meanwhile Genma at the top of the 100 foot wall with 60 men.

"Alright men, strike that rock over there " Gemna said to his men as 3 men throw three exploding tags that destroy the rock Hisgai was hiding behind . Hisgai uses Shunpo to dodge Senbon thrown by Gemna .

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **(雷球雷遁 _Raiton: Raikyū_ )" one of the bald Chūnin chants as he fires a powerful ball of electricity towards Hisgai. The Chūnin is notably exhausted from using it.

"**Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden** (製本雷, _Bound Lightning_) " Hisgai chants as he generates an electric current through his sword and blocks the lightning blast with one hand on his sword doing no damage to him.

"That guy deflected our justu " said one of the Chūnin with blonde hair.

Hisgai then launches a counterattack with his men coming out of the trees.

"Now, all seated officers launch a counter assault " Hisgai said to his men .

"Right ! " all the seated officers replied.

"All 15 20th seat officers fire Hadō #4 spells at the towers " Hisgai commanded as all the 20th seats fire lightning blots from their fingers that causes damage to the towers and obscures the view of the shinobi in the wall.

"There out to blind us , Gemna " one of the Chūnin with dark skin said to Genma.

"Fire back " Genma replied as they throw 20 exploding Kunai maiming one of the 20th seat officers and killing 5 unseated officers while wounding 15 unseated officers . Hisgai sees a barrage of fireballs and lightning balls at his team. His squad is forced back into hiding behind large rocks while carrying the dead and injured.

"Crap, 20th seat Toshimori , carry the injured to squad 4's medical camp " Hisgai said to a large man with large sideburns and a large, thick mustache above his lip and thick, arching eyebrows that hang close to his eyes.

"Right Lieutenant Hisgai " Toshimori replied as he carries 2 unseated officers. One of them lost there arm and the other badly burned with his skin blacked with his arm almost reduced to cinders.

"The rest of the 15 20th seats, carry back the wounded , all the higher seat officers fend off the attackers " Hisgai commanded.

"Right ! One of the unseated officers replied as a woman with short black hair gathers with 30 unseated officers to charge up Kidō .

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** " all the 20 unseated officers chanted as they combine there power to fire a pillar of red energy hitting the Main gate walls and causing a 50 foot radius explosion, killing 10 Genin and 3 Chūnin and denting the 20 foot deep wall by 3 feet.

"Damn it, they killed our men " said one of the Chūnin guards as he is covered in the entails of his fallen comrade that was splashed all over him.

"That was a strong blast but let's see how they fare against this " Gemna said as he spits out a senbon form his mouth then uses a Tiger hand seal " **Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Genma stated as he creates a rain of senbon that fatally wounds 5 more of Hisgai's men . Hisgai and his men are forced back .

"Damn it, these guys have some deadly attacks. We need backup " Hisgai said to himself as he sees dead men around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha General <strong>**Hospital**

5:35 A.M. Sakura Shizune and Kurneai make it into the hospital only to see bodies of Shnobi being rushed in by the medical corp.

"Sakura, Shizune, you made it " said one of the doctors.

"Whoa so many bodies at once " Sakura said shocked to see bodies around her. 170 of the injured people are in the hospital.

"Oh..the pain" said one of the ninjas who lost his arm to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō but has been bandaged up.

"I'm dying.." said a female ninja with her large intestines out.

"Shit ! " Sakura shouted as she starts to heal the woman up.

"Whoa this is bad. " Kurneai said surprised to see so many wounded.

"Sakura please take charge of here , i'm going with the team to bring more injuries here " Shizune said to Sakura.

"Take charge? " Sakura said shocked to hear that she has to watch over hundreds of bodies. " Fine i'll do it " Sakura replied as they carry in a young male ninja with 3rd degree burns on his body and is in critical condition.

"Sakura, you need to treat him first, he's the most badly injured " the doctor said to her.

"He's been badly burned. This type of damage usually occurs when one is hit by a powerful fireball justu 5 feet from the epicenter of the blast " Sakura explained as she begins to heal the skin of the badly burned man while Shizune works on the woman bleeding out to death form her cut stomach.

"Those who can walk, please head to the evacuation shelters . Many more gravely wounded patients would be arriving. With the power down, we have no access to any technological devices and would be working on sheer manpower " Shizune said to the group.

"Tag the people with special ribbons . If they are gravely wounded, tag red on them, if they are mildly injured tag them with yellow ribbons, if they are lightly injured, tag them with green and have then vacate the hospital. Once the power is back up, we would open the underground vault doors and move all the equipment to the underground shelter " Sakura said to the people in the hospital.

"Right !" the doctor replied.

After 2 minutes of healing the burn victim, he's back to normal.

"Thanks girl, your healing talent is as good as you're rumored to be , you saved my life " the ninja said to her.

"Don't mention it " Sakura replied.

"You're amazing Sakura" Shizune said to Sakura as she finished healing the woman's stomach wound.

"Thanks Shizune " Sakura happily replied as Shizune leaves.

Meanwhile Kurneai is on the rooftop . Her team arrives on the rooftop.

"Alright you're all finally here " Kurneai said to her team.

"Kurneai, i thought you weren't allowed to command the team because of the pregnancy " Kiba asked.

"I'm only doing minor work. At my current state, i would get myself killed " Kurenai repiled.

"So what are your duties here ? " Shino asked.

"My duties are to make sure the evacuations go according to plan before heading into a shelter myself " Kurenai answered.

"What do you want us to do ? " Hinata asked her.

"You would hunt down the intruders who broke into the village at the start of the invasion. Hinata you would gather your clan together search the east end of the village near the main gate for the intruders . Shino you would search with Kiba around the south district for the intruders after you gathered your clans together . The enemies are posing as ANBU soldiers, find them and eliminate them " Kurneai commanded.

"Right Captain Kurneai " Hinata replied.

"Understood captain " Kiba said to her.

"Affirmative " Shino answered as they all split up. Kurneai jumps off the 8 story hospital and uses a Barrier Ninjustu. She uses Ram →, Hare → ,Snake →, Dragon → ,Rat → ,Ox → ,Tiger →, Hare, → Snake → ,Dragon → ,Rat → ,Ox →, Tiger → Snake →, Tiger → ,Ox →, Snake, → Tiger →, Hare →, Horse →, Dragon, → Rat → ,Snake, → Tiger →, Snake, → Rat, → Ox → and Tiger hand seals to use her justu " **Barrier Defence Seal Jutsu: Eight Gate Lock-Up **(結界門五封術・八門閉城_Kekkaimon Gofū Jutsu: Hachimon Heijō_ ) " Kurneai chanted as the hospital is then surrounded by four 100 foot high gates to emerge north, east, south, and west of the hospital. Kurneai is severely exhausted .Shizune then appears behind her.

"Using a A-Rank justu isn't smart at your condition " Shizune said to Kurneai.

"We don't want this hospital to take unnecessary damage . If this hospital goes, so does the chance of this village surviving . You should be able to move people in and out as long i'm here " Kurneai stated as she creates a clone of herself on top of the hospital, Shizune restores her charka but Shizune is noticeably low on chakra.

"You're a bit low on chakra yourself " Kurneai said to Shizune.

"You're right, i did use up too much chakra at once when i fought that captain a while ago. I had no choice but to go at full power in that moment otherwise Lady Tsunade would literary be dead .These captains are not only powerful but cunning as well. They're not to be underestimated " Shizune stated.

"There still nothing compared to Itachi. I was powerless to do anything against him even at full power as well as Asuma and Kakashi. It's strange though, we still haven't seen any of the Akatsuki yet " Kurneai said to Shizune.

"I don't know, knowing how the Akatsuki works, they are using these captains and lieutenants from the Gotei 13 to greatly weaken Konoha so they can walk in and finish off this village off while searching for Naruto " Shizune explained to her.

"If that's the case, if all the Akatsuki attack at once with the Gotei 13, we might not even stand a chance " Kunreai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

2 miles from the north gate , Isane is tending to 150 injured Shingimai while talking to Unohana with Squad 11 unseated officers guarding the tent as well as Squad 7 officers. There are over 20 tents where the Shingimai are being healed. Hanataro walks in where Isane is finished fully healing Soifon.

"Thanks Isane ! You're healing ability is impressive as always " Soifon said to Isane .

"It's nothing " Isane modestly replied.

"With you here, we can't lose " Soifon said to her as both her arms work.

"Lieutenant Kotestu , we managed to get new patients. 15 of them from Hisgai's squad, he's requested backup " Hanataro stated.

"Don't worry , i'll aid him and the Onmitsukidō would aid in the assault of the main gate " Soifon repiled.

"Very well then, your free to go back to the battlefield. All of your power has been restored " Isane explained to Soifon

"Good ! " Soifon replied.

"Hanataro, go with 8th seat Harunobu Ogidō and 3rd seat Yasochika Iemura to treat any more injured and bring the badly injured here " Isane said to them

"Right ! " they all replied as they head out.

* * *

><p><strong>South Gate<strong>

5:40 A.M. 30 Genin below the 100 foot high wall begin to evacuate several hundred people from the neighbor with the gate shutting down the door.

"Looks like most of the area was evacuated " said one the Chūnin.

"Indeed, we should be safe from all attack " said another officer but then they are suddenly killed as the gate and the wall was leveled by Kenpachi simply rushing through the wall.

"Now that we got all those guys out of the way, let' hunt for some fighters " Kenpachi happily stated as the smoke clears to reveal a 100 foot chasm between the wall caused by Kenpachi. Kenpachi is hit by 5 exploding tags but isn't fazed by them.

"Impossible not even a starch " said a Chūnin wearing a mask with a brown ponytail.

"That's because he's a captain " said another Chūnin with blonde mullet hair and with a goatee.

"Come on, you can do better than that. That barely tickled " Kenpachi said looking bored.

"No wonder he's so monstrously powerful. He broke the wall just running into it " said the masked Chūnin.

"We can't let him release his sword , if he does, we are dead " said one of the Chūnin.

"Everyone attack " said the mullet Chūnin as they all prepare to launch attack. The mask man goes to strike Kenpachi from behind.

"You guys are in the way " Kenpachi shouted as he cuts the masked Chūnin in half with a weak sword swing .

"Shit ! men fire at him " said the mulleted man.

"Right " said a bald guy as he throws a flashbomb at Kenpachi . Kenpachi then notices his sword is warped around wires.

"** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** (火遁・龍火の術_ Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_) " the mulleted Chūnin said as he breathes fire along a cord which rushes forward in straight line.

"**Wind Style: Gale Palm** (風遁・烈風掌_Fūton: Reppūshō_) " the bald headed Chūnin chanted as he claps his hands firing a gale blast

**"Wind Style: Twister Shot **( 早口画像_Fūton:_ _Hayakuchi Gazō_)" one of the Chūnin said as he wind infused chakra from his mouth that takes on the form of a twister .

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu "** said a balding Chūnin as the fireball collides with the fire stream and tornado, creating a lagre 100 foot radius explosion but Kenpachi is unfazed .

"Weaklings , get out of my way ! " Kenpachi said as he dashes through them and cuts them to pieces with lightning fast sword strikes, leaving them cleanly cut with there limbs and head perfectly cut apart " How disappointing, all they knew was a bunch of cheap parlor tricks, surely these weren't the same ninja who defeated 2 captains " Kenpachi stated brushing off the blood from his blade.

Several civilians see the ninjas hacked to pieces but can't see Kenpachi or the Shingimai given their only normal humans.

"What was that? Those ninjas were literary cut apart by invisible men " said one of the civilians .

"It's the Shignimai. It's said that only the Ninja can see them" said one of the teenage civilians.

"I thought it was a myth but it's true " a teenage girl said to her brother.

"It's best we get the fuck out of here before were cut apart by the ghost" said a middle aged man.

"But we don't know were they are at, they could be right in front of us and we can't see them " said one of the teenagers but then a slug jumps on one of their backs and they can see the shignimai standing on the walls killing all the guards.

"What the hell , i can see them " said the teenage boy.

"I see, it's Tsunade and her slugs, we're safe after all " said the middle aged man

"Everyone head westward and avoid all Shingimai " Katsuyu said to the civilians as they all flee the area.

Meanwhile Ikkau and Yumchikia as well as Yachiru come out of the hole Kenpachi caused to the 12 mile diameter wall.

"Looks like the party has begun here " Ikkau sated with a smile on his

"Couldn't you use the door, all this smoke and dust is getting all over my beautiful hair" Yumchikia complained.

"100 points for Kenny for dynamic entry " Yachiru cheerfully stated.

"Now let's find that Naruto kid, i'm been itching to see how good he fights. Hopefully he's as powerful as they say he is otherwise i would have no fun whatsover " Kenpachi smiled.

"I'll help you find him " Yachiru started as she jumps on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to trust her Captain ? Her tracking ability isn't the best " Ikkau questioned.

"Shut up, cueball head ! " Yachiru replied as she spits on his head.

"Damn you bitch ! If only you were older...and weaker ...I'll kick your ass" Ikkau said to himself holding his sealed sword.

"Calm down Ikaku, you don't need to end up in the hospital for 3 months like the last Lieutenant of that squad who challenged her " Yumchikia reminded him.

"Shit, you mean Maki Ichinose ? I had a tough time up against him yet that little girl defeated him quite easily" Ikkau answered staring at Yachiru .

Suddenly 20 ninjas jump into the fray and begin there counterassult and throw shuriken at Kenpachii, Yachiru and Ikkau but Kenpachi and Ikkau cut down the shuikren with there Zanpakutō. With Yachiru on his shoulder and he goes through 3 six story buildings at once with ease

"Take care of these weaklings, i want to fight the good opponents" Kenpachi states as he dashes away

"Typical Kenpachi leaving all these ugly people to us " Yumchikia said as he uses his sealed Zanpakutō to cut down 10 Shinobi, killing 5 of the shinobi instantly and severely wounding the other 5 shinobi .

" Hopefully we find a few good opponents ourselves " Ikkau replies as he cuts down all 10 of the remaining shinobi and kills them all with his Zanpakutō "You're slipping Yumchikia, you let half of your opponents live"

"I did it on purpose , they weren't worthy of dying by my blade " Yumchikia replied.

190 of Squad 11 members barrage through the south gate and begin to go attacking anyone with a shinobi uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Palace<strong>

Tsunade suddenly detects the arrival of Kenpachi and talks with Katsuyu.

"So they have broken in ? This is bad, they already killed 20 shinobi and the death toll is rising " Tsunade said sitting down on the rooftop mentally talking with Katsuyu.

"There now 30 badly injured Shinobi within the south Konoha district with 50 dead civilians . 200 civilians have been injured, no it's 230 injured, 250 , the enemy is going through buildings with reckless abandonment in an unpredictable pattern.

"That asshole, either he's purposely doing this to kill people or he's a complete dumbass. He's blowing his cover skyhigh. Tell Inoichi-Shikaku-Choza to follow the trail and eliminate him " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"Right Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong> Meanwhile at Konhoa<strong>

3 miles north of the South Gate . Kiba and Shino and Hinata search for Renji, Rukia and Rangiku. They then detect the south gate breached.

"The south gate was just breached " Hinata said seeing the destruction of the south gate with her Byakugan.

"What, how can you see that far? The west gate is over 3 miles from our current position within the Abruame Clan training ground " Kiba asked Hinata.

"My range Byakugan stretches at least as far as 10 km ( 6.25 miles ) " Hinata answered.

"Damn, even Neji can't see so far away " Kiba replied.

"Whatever it is, it's extremely powerful, we don't stand a chance up against it " Hinata stated.

"Not only that, whoever or rather whatever broke into the gate has the same terrible chakra that it stinks of blood . Not since we encountered Gaara have i sense such a murderous charka " Kiba said to them

"It's best we avoid that area at all cost " Shino stated.

" Right ! " Hinata replied.

Suddenly 50 members of the Inzuka Clan , 50 members of the Abruame clan and 50 members of the Hyūga clan arrive at the training ground .

"Have you seen my mother? " Kiba asked.

"No she is searching for the intruders within the north end district of Konoha " said one of the Inzuka clan members.

"Let's continue to head out , everyone spread out and search around a 2.5 mile radius , don't try to take them on directly . Feed back all the information in the wireless raido , they couldn't have gotten that far " Kiba said to his clan.

"Right ! " all the members of the clans replied as they spread out to other districts .

"Those intruders will not escape this village alive " Kiba said to the team as they leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Uchiha Senbei<strong>**

2.5 miles west from the Abruame Training Ground within an abandoned senbei , Rangiku and Rukia try to hide inside. They detect Kenpachi's spiritual pressure.

"Damn , that high spiritual pressure, it's no doubt Kenpachi " Renji stated.

"That guy could literary be sensed a mile away , he has zero control over it " Rangiku replied.

"We hid here long enough, things are bound to get intense here, this place would become a battlefield any minute now with Squad 11 rampaging through the city " Renji stated

"This place made a good hideout , it looks like it was abandoned a while ago " Rukia stated.

"No kidding, there is well over 7 years of dust here, it's ruining my hair" Rangiku complained as she brushes dust from her hair.

"Hey quit complain, it's either that or having to fight those damn ANBU ninja, there's no way can possibly against all of them. We need Shikai just to kill one " Renji replied.

"Eitherway , we should use the opportunity to past through the chaos" Rukia said to the team. Rangiku digs up a bunch of Uchihia outfits .

"I found these civilian clothes, there a bit dusty but nothing that can't be cleared of and this wheelbarrow and trash bags are perfect for smuggling Hitsugaya and Byakuya back to safety in Squad 4 barracks " Rangiku stated.

"That's a brilliant plan , Rangiku your a genius " Renji said happily as he hugs Rangiku.

"I'm also sexy as hell and strong " Rangiku arrogantly replied. Rukia meanwhile checks through the clothes .

"There are only clothes for two people " Rukia stated.

"Shit, that means... " Rangiku said but is interrupted by Renji.

"You go along, i'll stay and , someone has to give back Captain Hitsugaya and Byakuya's Zanpakutōs " Renji said to Rangiku and Rukia.

"But Renji " Rukia said to Renji.

"I'm the strongest Lieutenant , i would be fine . After all i have Bankai " Renji replied.

"What if you run into a Jōunin ? " Rangiku asked him.

"I won't go down so easily, besides i'm not that stupid to challenge them when the stakes are this high " Renji stated.

"Very well Renji good luck " Rukia said to him as she kisses him in the mouth and they briefly make out.

"Don't worry Rukia, i 'm not dying today " Renji replied as he walks out of the building .

* * *

><p><strong>North Gate <strong>

5:45 A. M. Sajin arrives near the North gate walls, only 50 out of the 100 in his squad survived.

"Looks like Kenpachi beat us to the action captain " Iba said to Sajin.

"Looks like we have to outdo him then " Sajin replied.

"Everyone clear the area, the captain is going to attack " Iba said to his men as they fall back.

"**Roar ****Tenken " **Sajin chanted as he creates a 100 foot long phantom sword and then swings it vertically creating a massive 100 foot radius explosion leveling the entire north gate and creating a 100 foot diameter hole in the gate. All the 30 ninja stationed there are killed instantly from the attack. Sajin reseals his sword.

"That was amazing captain " Iba stated.

"I held back , if i used full force, it would of killed everyone within a 600 foot radius " Sajin replied as he walks through the hole.

"I hate to be on the receiving end of that Shikai " Iba said to himself as her looks at all the bodies of the fallen shinobi. All of them were crushed into many pieces with chunks of flesh and organs.

"Everyone. Our target to capture is a white male named Naruto . He's 5'4" and weigh 112 lbs . He has blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Do not engage him in direct battle. He's a Captain-Class threat , info me of his location and i would take care of him. Our target is to be captured alive. Spread out and find him" Sajin stated.

"Yes sir ! " all the Shingimai in his squad replied as they search for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Southeast Gate<strong>

Ibiki Chokorēto arrives at the Southwest Gate. Squad 13 are desperately trying to break through being held back by Ninjas. There are 100 members of the assault force and out of the 100 people in the squad, 20 were killed and 30 are seriously injured.

"These people are seriously getting there asses kicked. It's time i help them out " Ibiki said to herself as she jumps 100 feet on top of the gate.

"What the hell ? Get her " said one of the ninjas as they throw Kunai at her . Chokorēto jumps and avoids the kunai and kills the kunai thrower by throwing back his kunai into his neck causing him to bleed out from his neck.

"She's fast " said one of the ninjas as they go to attack Ibiki throw kunai at her but she deflects it with her sword. Two Chūnins armed with tantos come from behind but she blocks their attacks and kills them of the Chūnin was decapitated horizontally across the neck while the other was vertically decapitated.

"You can't defeat me with such weak attacks" Chokorēto shouted as she kills two more Chūnins with her sealed sword cutting them in half and does a vertical slash cutting down 2 more vertically in half .

"She's too powerful at close range, attack her with Ninjustu " said the Chūnin leader.

"Right " one of the Chūnins wearing a mask replies as he shoots a fireball towards her but she blocks it and cuts it in half .

"Nice try " Chokorēto replied as she jumps up and cuts the fireball shooter in half with a clean slice . She then jumps in front of 12 Chūnin soldiers and fights them.

"Get her " the soldiers shouted but Ibiki counters there attack.

" **Panchira Torunēdo **(パンチラトルネード _Panty-Flash Tornado_) " Chokorēto replied as she does a upside rotating straddle split delivering a multiple kicks killing all 12 of the Chūnins there smashing all there jaws and shredding their upper bodies to ribbons. She then jumps out and kills a Chūnin down below with a knee strike to the neck and cuts 3 more Chūnins down with a decapitating slash. 10 ANBU agents arrive to fight her.

"Give up, you can't fight all of us yourself " said one of the ANBU as they clash with her sealed sword and push back Ibiki 20 feet through a tree.

"These guys are powerful, i can't hold back against them **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chants as she releases her sword again " **Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chants as she spins her fan creating razor winds that move in a X pattern killing all 10 ANBU ninjas and destroying the wall creating a 100 foot diameter wall for the squad to enter the wall.

"Thank you lieutenant Chokorēto" the Shingimai of that squad chants as they pour into the city.

"You're welcome , you guys lost to much men. Fall back and let the Onmitsukidō handle this , go protect Squad 4 barracks " Ibiki commanded as the troops pulled back and 75 members of the Onmitsukidō jump into the city and spread out. Ibiki dashes towards the southeastern gate to aid the assault teams there.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Palace<strong>**

Tsunade detects the killing of 10 ANBU and 21 ninjas within the southwest gate.

"Tsuande , we just lost 31 men to one Shignimai at the Southwest gate " Katsuyu stated mentally talking with Tsunade .

"That many from just one person? That area was virtually dominating the Shingimai invaders with barely a starch now it's being token over by Shingimai " Tsunade said shocked.

"The death toll just has climbed up to 203 of total deaths. We are also losing plenty of civilians since the breach of the south gate " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

" What the hell is going on here ? Why hasn't Asuma and Shikamaru restore power yet ? " Tsunade asked smashing the ground cracking it.

"Patience, it's only been 20 minutes, they need 40 more minutes before they fix the power plant " Katsuyu answered.

"140 innocent people have already died from the fighting alone . There are still several hundred thousands within the city " Tsunade shouted.

"It could be much worse right now , considering the situation, we are lucky none of the Shignimai have advanced further into the more populated areas " Katsuyu stated.

"You're right. South Konoha is very sparsely populated and the intruders who broke into the southwestern gate have the worse of luck, there are 20 major districts within the village and they ran head first into the Hyūga clan territory " Tsunade replied.

"The most populated parts are the downtown district, East Konoha and the Dokibara districts , evacuations are underway " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

"Tell Ino to take over for Sakura. Have Sakura pursue the intruder " Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Konoha General <strong>**Hospital**

Sakura finishes healing up all the 170 injured people sent out with her medical team. Sakura created 10 shadow clones to speed up the process.

"It's amazing how fast you heal Sakura. You healed at least 100 people singlehandily " Ino said to her.

"Thanks " Sakura replied as she gets back to work with more fresh bodies to heal when Katsuyu talks to her.

"Sakura, Tsunade requested you help find Shizune and bring her to heal the patients then search for the mysterious attacker " Katsuyu said to Sakura.

" I see then, but who would heal the patients here ?" Sakura asked.

" I would take over here while your gone. While i can only heal half as fast as you, it's good enough to work **Shadow Clone Justu " **Ino chanted as she creates 10 clones of herself and they start to heal the patients.

"Good luck " Sakura replied as she heads out to find Shizune.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile near the Main Gate<strong>

5:50 A.M. Hisgai and his men are pinned down from the assault from the wall. Everything around the path has been destroyed by the exchange of ninjustu and kido based attacks. Hisgai lost 30 more men in the last 20 minutes due to Genmas rain of senbon.

" We can't hold out much longer, if we stay like this we're sitting ducks " Toshimori said to Hisgai.

Suddenly Soifon arrives at the scene. She sees that 50 shinobi are firing at Hisgai's group.

"These enemies are tough " Hisgai said to Soifon.

"Don't worry , i'll take out the barrier " Soifon replied as she dashes . Soifon easily dodges the senbon.

"She's fast , everyone use your... " Genma said to his team but before they can response in a spilt second. Soifon is past the gate moving at 6000 ft/sec(4,090 MPH).

"**Ikkotsu** (一骨, _Single Bone _) " Soifon chanted as she used a powerful punch against the gate.

" What the, she's past the gate " Genma said shocked to see her 1,000 feet away from the entrance. The gate then collapses killing all the ninja but Genma in the path . 70 members of Hisgai's squad and Soifon head out.

"Everyone, split up to find Naruto and bring him into town " Soifon stated.

"Right ! " Hisgai replied as his squad splits up to find Naruto. Meanwhile Genma comes out of the pile of rubble only to reveal he was protected by Katsuyu.

"Sorry i'm late, i couldn't make it to save your friends " Katsuyu said to Genma.

"I don't blame you, you have been protecting the civilians and putting them first .Besides your slugs, it's surprise how fast you moved here in the frist place " Genma replied as Katsuyu heals him.

Hisgai manages to get 3,000 feet into the gate until he's stopped by 20 Chūnin led by Kotestu. They all have small clones of Katsuyu in their pockets.

"End of the line Shingimai " Kotestu said to Hisgai as his squad surrounds Hisgai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Northwestern Gate<strong>

Momo and her forces manage to cut through the enemy forces. They managed to kill 34 Shinobi and wound 64 Shinobi but lost 35 of there own Shingimai . 20 still remain at the gate led by Aoba Yamashiro.

"Attack the intruders " Aoba commanded as his men shoot water, lightning and fireblasts at Momo's direction. Momo's 150 invaders attack back with there Kido blasts overwhelming the group.

"Everyone fire at will ! " Momo commanded as 75 Shingimai fire Hadō #4 spells, 50 of them using Hadō # 31 Shakkahō , and 50 of them using Sōkatsui.

" Time to take her out " Aoba stated as he prepares to do his justu but then Momo attacks.

"**Snap ****Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards the wall in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear. The blast creates a massive explosion that shoots a horizontal jet of flames 300 feet from the point of impact.

"Good job Momo " said one of the shingimai.

"Everyone more into the city and find Naruto. I'll look for the lowlife who took Hitsugaya from me " Momo said in angry mood again. All 150 of Momo's men head out to hunt down Naruto through the gate.

Aoba comes out of the ruins of the gate. None of the 20 men were killed but are moderately injured from second degree burns but were all saved by Katsuyu.

"Thanks Katsuyu " Aoba said to Katsuyu.

"Your welcome " Katsuyu replied.

Aoba gets back up and prepares to hunt down the group.

"They won't get away with this " Aoba stated as the group heads into the city

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Northeastern gate<strong>

Izuru charges at the wall with his men. 60 of his men were lost in battle but they killed 20 men and injured 35 men.

"Stay back men, this wall is coming down " Izuru said as he jumps over the wall and clashes swords with Raidō Namiashi but Izuru is not only overpowered but cut across the shoulder by Raidō's black sword.

"You can't hope to defeat my **Kokutō** (黒刀 _Black Blade_") " Raidō said to Izuru.

"I see , very well then , allow me to show you my power . **"Raise Your Head **Wabisuke " ****Izuru chanted as he swings his sword hitting the floor multiplie times. He then clashes with Raidō's blade multiple times .

"Do you think those weak strikes are enough to kill me ?" Raidō asked.

"Yep, **Kōkaisuru** (後悔する_ Repent_ ) " Izuru chanted as 100 feet of wall collapses with Raidō and creates an implosion leaving a 100 foot diameter hole in the ground. Izuru jumps out with the rest of his squad to go into the city.

"Everyone charge on " said the other Shingimai as they move on to the gate. Izuru goes past the gate only to see 20 Chūnin's and Iuzmo, the Chūnin leader.

"We got you now " Iuzmo said to Izuru.

Meanwhile gets back up. None of his men were seriously injured thanks to Katsuyu.

"Are you okay? " Katsuyu asked.

"I feel fine, i wasn't expecting a sword that could weigh down anything it touches " Raidō answered.

"I'll link you to Tsunade to talk to her" Katsuyu said to Raidō.

"Fine " Raidō replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Southwestern Gate<strong>

Ibiki Chokorēto finishes destroying the southeastern gate with her Shikai which she reseals back into the form of wakizashi . She then allows the men to pas through the gate. 300 members from Squad 10 and Squad 8 come towards the wall . 70 Shingimai were killed in the raid while only 40 ninjas were wounded .

"Thanks for the help ! " 3rd seat Enjōji said to Ibiki.

"Your welcome ! " Ibiki replied.

"You're just as beautiful as your Captain, let me give you a hug " Enjōji stated trying to hug Ibiki but she kicks him in the stomach.

"Fool, this is no time for your incompetence, go and retrieve Naruto" Ibiki commanded

"Right!" all the men replied as they head out to the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

5:55 A.M Tsunade gets news about the Main gate broken and the 3 Special Jōunins caught off guard by the Lieutenants Katsuyu mentally talks with Tsunade as well as the Special Jōunins.

"Looks like you latched yourself on virtually everyone in Konoha " Tsunade said to Katsuyu mentally talking to her.

"Yeah, all Konoha citizens are safe from any immediate harm. It's not easy to protect them all, especially crossing 12 miles from the palace to the main gate" Katsuyu replied.

"Have every citizen within districts #15 , #14 , # 21, # 17. # 9 and # 8 to stay indoors. Your skin should protect them against falling debris an collapsing buildings and the healing power of my chakra should heal people up fast " Tsunade commanded.

"Yes lady Tsunade !" Katsuyu replied.

"I barely sense the second power that broke into the gate , it must of been that Special Jōunin- level Shingimai who's chakra is near the level of a Jōunin " Tsunade stated.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, we failed to protect the gates " Aoba said to her.

"Don't worry about it, no one expected the Shingimai to be this well organized or powerful as a unit " Tsunade replied.

"Shall we go after the pursuers ?" Radio said to her.

"No i'll send back up forces to take care of them. Shino, Kiba and Hinata should be enough against the intruders. We got another concern in hands. It's another Shignimai rapidly heading northwestward to the downtown district. He's the same Shignimai responsible for the destruction of the Konohagakure Intelligence Division building, eliminate him before he reaches the downtown district " Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" all three Special Jōunins replied as they split up search for the intruder heading northwestward.

"It seems all the gates were destroyed by the enemy. The battle has truly begun " Tsunade stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Uchiha <strong>**district**

Renji rampages through the district cutting down 10 Chūnins with his sealed sword. None of them are killed due to Katsuyu. Renji has manged to advance a mile past the abandoned shop and is heading through the main road when he sees something bust through several buildings in a firely explosion.

"What the hell? " Renji said as he prepares to draw his sword . He then sees a sword crash into the ground creating a 10 foot diameter 2 foot deep crater. Renji dodges the attack to see Kenpachi.

"Naruto i found... wait it's just you Renji " Kenpachi said with psychotic grin on his face.

"Damn it Kenpachi, you scared the living shit out of me. I though i was dead for sure, you should really consider yourself a GPS" Renji shouted at him.

"I don't rely on palor tricks or toys in a fight, i rely on my instincts and always did " Renji replied.

"Hey Kenny, did we find Naruto ? " Yachiru happily stated as she walks through the ruins of building. Renji then sees a long trail of smoke and flames from Kenpachi's path . Kenpachi and Yachiru went the village trough a 4 mile long path they created . Starting off 2 miles then turning 2 miles west were they meet Renji. They destroyed a total of 211 buildings in their path and staring fires from Kenpachi hitting power and gas lines with his Reiastu.

"You guys did all this? Careful, you're putting lives at risk . You're here to kill the shinobi , not everyone on this damn village " Renji shouted.

"Sorry i guess Kenny doesn't know his own strength Pinneapple head " Yachiru said to Renji.

"Why are you two going through buildings anyways ? " Renji asked them.

"Because Yachiru keeps telling me the enemy is hiding their but it seems like we didn't find a thing that time around, besides it would make a cool entrance on our home movie " Yachiru said holding a camera.

"It's a action flick where i cut everything down whether it's buildings, Ninjas or even worms. Ever better it's a documentary where nothing is faked " Kenpachi replied.

"You're causing unnecessarily high damage doing this, you could be killing hundreds of people accidentally " Renji complained.

"Don't be a baby, most of the buildings were empty. I wouldn't waste my time killing a bunch of weaklings and there were people still there, there idiots for not clearing out in the first place. Besides if i destroy enough shit, enemies would bound to come after me so i can fight a formidable foe to the death " Kenpachi replied.

"This isn't a game Kenpachi. This is war, you can die here for recklessly releasing your spiritual power " Renji stated.

"I don't care , if anything war is prefect for me. It's been a while since my squad had this much fun. Squad 11 is meant for this kind of work and running around here is pretty good for my morning exercises " Kenpachi said as he stretches his shoulders .

"Hey, can you guys help me get Baykuya and Hitsugaya's Zanpakutōs?" Renji asked.

"Kenny , i think i might of found Naruto ! " Yachiru cheerfully stated.

" Sorry Renji ! I'll like to but i have more important things to do right like hunt that Naruto kid " Kenpachi replied

"Bye Pinneapple head !" Yachiru as those two go through the buildings again bringing down 5 buildings in their path.

"Those two are dangerously insane. At this rate, Konoha would be toast before we can even find Naruto. Seeing the level of destruction that was brought to this neighborhood alone only reminds me why Captain and Lieutenants need limiters in the first place " Renji stated to himself as he sees the destruction caused by Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha District # 13<strong>

Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza manage to arrive within beginning of the pathway where they see a string of fires within a 100 foot wide, 4 mile long and 2 feet deep fissure . They see around 400 people injured being carried out by Shizune's group.

"Looks like the enemy has ran right through the buildings " Shikaku said to the team.

"Looks like the enemy isn't far out. He's leaving quite a trial here " Inoichi stated.

"That's arrogance ! Smashing buildings like that is only leaving a trial that we would follow. What tactical advantage would he have doing such a stunt ? " Shikaku questioned.

"Either a foolish and stupid enemy or a very reckless and arrogant " Choza answered.

"It's a good thing no one was injured in the attack through here " Shizune stated.

Sakura then come to Shizune and talks to her.

"Shizune, Tsunade wants you to return to the Hospital. i'll continue the search for another Shingnimai " Sakura said to the team.

"Is it the guy who ramshacked this part of the village ? " Choza asked Sakura.

"No! This one is a female . She is very stealthily, she was able to Kill 10 ANBU and 21 Chunin-level ninjas before they can even counter. She's very dangerous" Sakura explained to her.

"Another Shingmai who killed that many people ? " Inoichi asked.

"The guy who ran through here earlier killed a total of 14 ANBU " Shizune stated as she has the bodies of ANBU with bodybags.

"Tsunade sent me to find the female assassin " Sakura said to Shizune.

"Why not have me go after her ? I'm more qualified to handle her" Shizune asked.

"You're still low on Chakra to fight, you need to assist the wounded first . If things get too out of hand, i'll call you to assist me " Sakura answered.

"Got it !" Shizune replied as her squad heads back to the hospital .

"Choza, Inoicihi follow me, we would hunt the Captain down ourselves. All the other members of our clans, split up and assist any families and neighborhoods under siege from the Shingimai threat " Shikaku said to everyone as they all split up.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile east of Konoha<strong>

6:00 A.M. The sun rises Team Gai returns 2 hours ahead of schedule only to see smoke coming from the gate and see all the trees around the gate knocked down with small craters in the ground.

"What's going on here? " Neji said as he looks at the destruction around.

"The Hidden Leaf is under attack " Lee answered.

"It's the Gotei 13, i bet you it is them " Tenten answered as she picks up a shatter Zanpakutō among the corpse of a body badly lacerated by senbon.

"That's a Zanpakutō alright, much like the one's those Shingimai used to attack him " Neji explained.

"So they made their move already. It's been nearly 2 weeks since we last encountered them " Gai stated.

"We can't just sit here and let them destroy our village " Lee said as he charges head first but Neji grabs him.

"For once your right, but let's head to Lady Tsunade first, we don't want to use our full power if there are still people within the buildings " Neji stated.

"Alright team head head into the city " Lee commanded as the team goes deep within the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's place<strong>

Tsunade is alerted that Team Gai returned to village.

"I see, so they are back. They couldn't have came at a better time .We need people to protect those under attack by Shingimai. A fresh batch of troops is always handy " Tsunade said to Katsuyu telepathically.

"What are there orders? " Katsuyu asked.

"Have Lee, Gai and Tenten go aid and protect people entering the shelters. Once they are done, have them aid in eliminating the Shingimai within the city. Neji would be posted her to be ontop of the rooftop .He would further aid in protecting me and acting as the eyes of the village " Tsunade answered.

"Right! " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Naka district.<strong>

20 squad members advance into the city. 20 of the unseated officers are led by a powerful seated Shingimai wearing a straw hat.

"20th seat Saidō, we have enemies up ahead " said one of the unseated officers.

"Very well, men prepare to fight " Saidō replied as he draws his sword.

20 Genin led by a Chūnin woman with long black curly hair and wears oval glasses along with makeup, wearing red lipstick.

"Everyone draw your kunai and prepare to attack" the woman said to the team.

"Yes lady Suzume " the Genin replied as they clash attacks with the Shignimai. Suzume dashes and clashes with Suzume.

"What is your name Soul Reaper ? " Suzume asked.

"20th seat of Squad 13 , Eikichirō Saidō. I must say your looking lovely. What's your name " Saidō answered with a question.

"Suzume** , **Chūnin of Sqaud 8 of Konohagakure " Suzume replied as they clashes attacks with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the North Konoha District <strong>

Kurneai has finished evacuating the innocent people within the neighborhood.

"That takes care of everything, time to come back to..." Kurneai to herself but she ends up throwing up and she struggles to get up " Damn it , my chakra is fluctuating again" Kurneai said trying to stand up. Then she is surrounded by 30 Executive Militia Ninjas.

"Looks like we have a Shinobi down and out of her chakra " said one ninja.

"Too bad for you, our orders from the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō are to execute and eliminate any and all Shinobi" said one of the ninjas

"It's useless to move , just go and embrace your death " said one of them as he jumps form the air to try to slice her in half only to be caught midair by Asuma.

"Looks like your done evacuating the this food pill and recover your chakra " Asuma said as he gives her a food pill and gets back up.

"Thanks i was worried i wasn't going to evacuate to the me help you out her a bit " Kurenai replied. Asuma throws the dead Onmitsukidō Ninja through a tree.

"Men attack " said one of the ninjas but Asuma counters with a fast punch smashing the skull of the ninja and splattering his brains on the floor with his eyeballs and fragments of his jaw hitting the ground. Asuma then moves fast to use his left knuckle blade to slit the throat of the second ninja killing him and sending him flying 30 feet away.

"These guys are monsters, what is that guys charka level " said the 3rd Onmitsukidō ninja.

"Both are the level of the Captain " said the 4th Onmitsukidō ninja as he throws Kunai at Asuma's back but the kunai failed to penetrate him.

"That was nothing " Asuma stated as he uses Shunshin to decapitate two more ninjas. Asuma then knees a ninja in the neck killing them. Two Onmitsukidō ninjas come at Asuma from behind only to be stopped in their track. They were stabbed in the back of the neck by Kurneai before they can even notice.

"Time to end this fast " Kurenai said to Asuma.

"Very well then " Asuma replied as they plan to kill the surviving 21 ninjas.

"Shit there too powerful ! " the ninjas replied as they try to flee but they are all trapped in vines.

"**Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku ** (列豆結合錯覚_ String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kunreai chanted as all 21 remaining Onmitsukidō ninjas are lifted up in the air by bean vines .

" **Hikō Suzume Suiryoku** (飛行スズメ推力 _Flying Sparrow Thrust_ ) " Asuma chanted as he uses his trench knoves to dash at high speeds. Killing 11 Onmitsukidō ninjas cutting them in half.

"**Retsumame Shinisakushi** (列豆を死に錯視 _String Bean Death Illusion_ )" Kurneai chanted as her bean vines gain thorns and they warped around 10 Onmitsukidō members squeeze tight as blood comes out their eyes and mouth then all the Onmitsukidō under the genjustu are eviscerated into many pieces

"I see, looks like that attack is more than Genjustu. It's also wind Ninjustu " Asuma said to Kurneai.

"You know it, the secret of my Genjustu is Wind release " Kunreai answered..

"Unlike most Genjustu, you can actually inflict real external and internal damage by using the flow of chakra with the air, causing precise damage to the opponent in portion to the genjustu's mental damage. This makes you one of the most dangerous opponents to fight " Asuma said cleaning the blood out of his blades as he puts them back in his pocket and lights up a cigarette .

"Looks like i got to get going, this pills effects won't last long " Kunreai stated

"Get going, lord knows what i'll do if you or the baby were to die . I''ll escort you back " Asuma said to Kunreai

"What about Shikamaru ? "Kurneai asked.

"He can handle himself, your the one with the fluctuating chakra. You need to use the underground tunnel and precede to the evacuation shelter "Asuma said to Kunreai

"It's still out, we need the power to be flowing through the area.

"Go within the entrance , it's best you stay underground. I'll escort you there and make sure you're safe

"Very well then " Kurenai replied as they both leave to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Root underground base<strong>

Danzo has gathered all his followers into his hiding ground somewhere within the safe grounds far away from the battlefield.

"This day marks the end of the Tsunade era . However we can't allow the Akatsuki or the Gotei 13 to take Naruto the 9 tails. With Naruto miles away from them, they won't get him .We would lay low underground in a special vault below the Hokage Monument" Danzo stated to his men.

"Lord Danzo, hate to interrupt but shouldn't we be assisting? Even if you should assume power, it would be meaningless if everyone in the village was massacred " Sai said to Danzo.

"Don't worry Sai! The princess of the great Senju Clan, the powerful clan in Konoha is now the Hokage. As long as she can utilize Katsuyu's justu, causalities would be greatly reduced. As much as i don't like her polices ,she is a very powerful Ninja .It was her Katsuyu's justu and raw power that won the Second Shinobi World War.

"Is Tsunade really that powerful ? " Sai asked.

"Her physical power is well above even my own, but then again i'm an old man past his prime . She is after all the granddaughter of the First Hokage. In terms of raw strength and chakra level, she was the highest of the Legendary Sannin. Alot of lives would be lost but to me, that is a necessary sacrifice in order for me to become the Hokage" Danzo replied to his followers.

"What if there are too many lives lost ? " Sai asked.

"Your concerned about your newfound friends aren't you Sai ? " Danzo asked him.

"No Lord Danzo, such emotions would only lead to hatred. I'm concern about the well being of Konoha" Sai answered.

"So am i, if things become too heated , we might be forced to come out of hiding " Danzo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>**Powerplant**

6:05 A.M . Shikamaru finishes reconstructing the energy grid within the Hidden leaf village and turns on the power.

"There, that should do it " Shikamaru said to himself as all the backup power restores power to the gates of the shelters and hospitals in Konoha .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace<strong>**

Tsunade detects Shikamaru successfully turning on the the backup generator .

"He finally did it, it was shorter time than i excepted. He really is a genius " Tsunade mentally said to Katsuyu

"Indeed he is " Katsuyu replied.

"We're not out of the woods yet, there are still 1 million people left in the city not in shelters. Team Gai would assist in evacuating the civilians out of harms way as well as Inoichi Shikaku Choza would eliminate all the Captain-level Shignimai. There are only three Shingimai who are captain class including the one who attempted to kill are bound to be much more but let's eliminate them for now " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"2 of those 3 captains are hiding their spiritual power whereas one of them is recklessly going through buildings releasing tons of chakra " Katsuyu stated.

"Who would be so stupid in leaving that trial for people to follow ? " Tsunade asked Katsuyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha <strong>**hospital**

Shizune arrives to see all the machines working again and the people staring to move out.

"Shikamaru did it ! " Ino said to Shizune.

"He's indeed a Genius " Shizune replied as the people move the patients out.

"I'm done with first-aid treatment, let's move out the healed personal into the evacatuion tunnels

"Right, thanks to Kunreai's defense barrier, this hospital is safe from all outside attacks. It would withstand anything up to a S-rank level justu. So far the overall Charka meter detects that the release levels are only level 2 , that of a typical Chūnin " Shizune stated.

"What if it it reaches level 4 ?" Ino asked.

"Then that's when we must evacuate all all civilians underground " Shizune replied but then it suddenly the meter peaked at 4 .Then a loud explosion happens shaking up the hospital.

"What the hell? It's at 4 already " Shizune said already only to see it dropped to 2 . Ino rushes outside at the back of the hospital to see what happened. She sees a row of buildings gone and debris scattered near the hospital.

"It looks like a tornado blew by here, what the hell happened ? " Ino asked.

"I don't have a clue " Shizune answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters east of the Hospital<strong>

Kenpachi and Yachiru run across the Dokibara district. They crossed 1 mile into the Dokibara district form the Uchiha district then turned east and crossed 4 miles into the Arubame district then made a U-turn up north 1 mile up into the Hatake district then turned 3 miles west back into the Dokibara district then traveled 1 mile near the hospital then turned and dashed 990 feet away. Kenpachi and Yachiru rammed through 527 building and leveled them all in their search for Naruto and created a 14 mile long trail of fire moving in a zig-zag like pattern across the village .

"Hey is this the correct way ? " Kenpachi asked .

"Are you doubting me Kenny ? !Keep going forward " Yachiru questioned back .

"Very well then !" Kenpachi replied as he increases his speed to supersonic level and dashes past several citizens evacuating but none are injured and only lose their belongings .

"I sense a really strong spiritual energy this way ! " Yachiru said to Kenpachi.

"Good, i'll kill it first ! " Kenpachi replied as he heads there only to see 4 Chūnin .

"Freeze, don't move or we will kill you" said one of the Chunin.

"This isn't the right enemy, Yachiru why would you lead me to these weaklings ?" Kenpachi asked her.

"Drop your weapon or we will kill you " said another Chunin.

"Please. You're in my way ! " Kenpachi replied as he slashes up and kills all the Chūnin with precise sword strikes and dashes away " Where are you, Naruto ? " Kenpachi shouted as he contiutes his search.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Uchiha <strong>**district**

Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza and his forces continue to search through the city following Kenpachi's trail of destruction.

"The enemy we're dealing with leveled over 211 buildings. This guy is extremely dangerous " Shikaku stated.

"There are even more buildings destroyed over here " Inoichi said to Shikaku.

"Let's get that guy already before he destroys more of the village " Choza demanded.

"Very well then, let's go " Shikaku replied as they proceed to find Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>District<strong>** # 1 ****Uchiha**

6:10 A.M. Rangiku and Rukia are disguised as is wearing a typical civilian Uchiha outfit as well as Rukia and they are carrying Byakuya and Hitsugaya in a wheelbarrow in potato sacks. Iukra and 10 of his men arrive at the area to see Rukia and Rangiku.

"What are you guys doing here, you need to get out of here quickly, there are Shingimai coming to attack us " Iruka said to them.

"Very well then ! " Rukia replied as she heads out with Rangiku . Iruka then notices the Uchiha crest on their back

"Wait a second, your not civilians" Iruka shouted as he charges at Rukia with a Kunai . Rukia blocks it with her sealed Zanpakutō. Rangiku is also surrounded by 10 Tantō weildling Chūnins.

"How did you know? " Rukia asked Iruka

"You really are your wearing is the outfit of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan died out 7 years ago. That is how i found out you were impostors

"Very celver, i guess i should of done more of research on this village " Rangiku replied as she removes the oufit and reveals her standard Shignimai uniform. Rukia does the same with her clothes .

"Shit there lieutenants !" Iruka said shocked to see them. Rangiku is about to draw out her Zanpakutō but she is stopped by Rukia .

"Rangiku , let me handle them . You need to go to squad 4's camp and get Hitsugaya and Byakuya safely back

"But Rukia ..." Rangiku asked her but is cut off by Rukia midsentence .

"Don't worry, there only Chūnin . I can handle a bunch of low level Chūnin . Our job is to get them back safely, we can't risk them being used as a hostage. Get out of here now " Rukia answered.

"Right " Rangiku replied as she carries both Hitsugaya and Byakuya out of the area.

"After her ! " Iruka said but Rukia stops them before they can pursue Rangiku

'**Bakudō # 9. Geki** (撃, _Strike_) " Rukia chanted as she draws the 撃, symbol in the air which causes her entire body to permeate a red energy. The same red energy engulfs the body of the Chūnins and causes complete paralysis. Rukia then faces off with Iruka.

"Your opponent is me " Rukia said to Iruka.

"Very well then, i'm not an ordinarily Chūnin . You see i have been training for 10 years to become a Special Jōunin . Let's see if my training paid off " Iruka replied as he draws out his Tantō.

"Very wel then let's see if your training paid off " Rukia replied as she clashes with Iruka's Tanto.

"Not bad, you would be a good test of abilities " Iruka said to Rukia.

"I just need to draw out this fight as long as possible until Rangiku is far away. Until then, i would have to hold back a good deal of my power. I must not use my Shikai until Rangiku calls me to tell me she reached the Medical campground " Rukia said to herself as she prepares to fight Iruka.

****To be continued…****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Omake 21:<strong>Konoha Emergency News Broadcast System.<strong>****

Shizune and Ino are making an emergency broadcast about evacuation shelters.

"Today we are going to explain Konoha emergency shelters " Shizune said to the audience .

"Evacaution shelters are put within all 50 hospitals within Konoha and all 40 pericents within Konoha " Ino stated.

" The underground tunnels are where people walk to or take a trolley to head to the shelters within the Hokage mountains " Shizune said to the audience.

"The tunnels were build during the founding of Konokagaure and where used during times of DEFCON 1 .Each of the tunnels are buried over 200 feet below sea level acting as protection against most attacks and made with 3 feet of reinforced steel and concrete " Ino explained showing the chart of the tunnel.

"These tunnels lead to the hundreds of vaults within Konoha that can fit hundreds of thousands of families. They are designed to even withstand blasts of chakra from Kage-level shinobi " Shizune said to the audience

"These tunnels were used several times in the past .It was used during the Senju-Uchiha war over 60 years ago , the start of the First Shinobi World War 62 Years ago when people thought the village would be attacked ,The Nine-Tails Attack on Konoha 16 years ago and the Joint Otogakure-Sunagakure Invasion 3 years ago" Ino stated.

"There is a fresh supply of basic food supplies, first aid kits and even decent sanitation within the shelters " Shizune explained to the audience.

"If your still within the outdoors right now, head immediately to your nearest shelter " Ino said to the audience at home.

""Please stay tune for more recent updates within the current attack on Konoha " Shizune said as she finishes the broadcast " Shizune said as she finishes the broadcast.

**(A/N: The Gotei 13 has breached into Konoha. Konoha is now a warzone . Rukia meanwhile prepares to fight off Iruka and his squad . Can Rukia buy Rangiku enough time to escape Konoha and bring Hitsugaya to safety ? ****Review, Fave and Subscribe )******


	27. White Snow Princess vs Sea Dolphin

****Bleach Shipp****ūden ****26:White Snow Princess vs Sea Dolphin, Chūnins vs Lieutenants.****

**(A/N: Rukia prepares to fight off Iruka while Rangiku escapes?Will rangiku be able escape Konoha with Byakuya and Hitsugaya ? Can Iruka overcome the vast gap in power between him and Rukia ? ****Warning: May contain Graphic violence )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>District<strong>** # 1 ****Uchiha****

6:15 A.M. Rukia and Iruka clash attacks with each other.

"Just who are you ? " Iruka asked Rukia.

"Lieutenant of the 13th Division Rukia Kuchiki " Rukia answered.

"I see, very well then i'm Iruka Umino , Chūnin of Squad 7 " Iruka replied.

"Saudi 7, that's the squad where the Ninetails is at. Where is he ? " Rukia asked him.

"I have no intention of telling you. We have a rule in Konoha that states that no one sells out a comrade" Iruka answered as he clashes attack with Rukia. They fight within the abandoned Uchiha district. Iruka goes for a vertical lunge but Rukia dodges it with a somersault.

"He's much stronger than the other Chūnins we fought. He's around the level of a 5th seat , he might even rival the ANBU we were forced to fight against " Rukia said to herself.

"Hopefully you start taking me much more seriously " Iruka replied as he throws kunai at Rukia but Rukia uses Shunpo to dodge the kunai and appear behind Iruka and aim her blade towards his back and stabs him.

"Not bad but not good enough " Iruka stated revealing to be a clone as the real Iruka comes at her Rukia blocks his two handed sword strike with one hand .

"You need to do better than that " Rukia replied as she swings her sword at him. Iruka throws shiukren at Rukia but Rukia dodges the attack.

"**Windmill Triple Attack**" Iruka chanted as he pulls back the shiurken and they almost hit Rukia from behind .

" **Hado 4 Byakurai **(白雷, _White Lightning_) " Rukia chanted as she fires a lighting blot cutting the strings and destroying the shuriken.

"Damn she's good " Iruka said to himself.

"Seriously, you really can't hope to beat me with such predictable attacks " Rukia said to Iruka.

"I guess i have to step it up a bit " Iruka replied as he comes at her with increased strength. Rukia blocks his strikes.

"You got a bit stronger, now your at a 4th seats level of strength " Rukia said to Iruka .

"I haven't even gotten started it's best you stop holding back your power " Iruka said to Rukia.

"Don't make me laugh , your not even close to making me break a sweat. I hate to sound like my brother but there's a gap in power between you and me. It's like the gap between the princess and the dolphin. No matter how much you try , you can never walk on land like a princess " Rukia said to Iruka.

"Don't mock me ! " Iruka shouted as he clashes with Rukia.

"Rangiku, i hope you made it out the village. I can't afford to waste time here " Rukia said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha - Menna- South Konoha district <strong>**border**

Rangiku sees a row of buildings destroyed from Kenpachi charging through searching for Naruto.

"Looks like a tornado blew by. This must be Zaraki's doing. There's only one way of getting by here unnoticed and i'm not going to like it one bit " "Rangiku said to herself .

"Hey i think a Shingimai was around here , i sense her charka go over there " said one of the Chūnin as they charge towards Rangikus location only to see no one there .

"Must be a rat, i could of sworn i sensed one " said one of the Chūnin as they open up the sewers.

"There is no one there " one of the Chūnin replied.

"Let's get back post " said one of the Genin as they leave the area. Rangiku runs through the sewers with Byakuya and Hitsugaya on her back. She drops them on the ground.

"**Bakudō #26. Kyokko** always comes in handy when it comes to hiding your presence and Reiatsu. These sewers aren't going to do wonders for my body but it's the only way I'll be safe from shinobi " Rangiku said to herself as she heads out using a GPS.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Aburme-Hatake <strong>**district**

Kenpachi rushes through several more buildings. He went 2 miles east of the hospital then went down 2 miles south and leveled 211 more buildings.

"We're still not there yet? How long do i need to run? ! " Kenpachi asked Yachriu.

"Keep running " Yachiru answered as he runs through the area.

"This is getting so annoying ! I hope i get a good fight , i keep finding nothing but weaklings " Kenpachi replied as he charges back where he originally came from.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within <strong>District<strong>** # 14****

10 members of Squad 11 lead by a tanned skinned balding man with brown spikey hair and moustache and a scar on the left side of his forehead. They manage to cut down 30 Shinobi but all of them are alive and being healed by Katsuyu.

"What the hell ? 20th seat Goteitaishi, these slugs are healing the people " said one guy with a mohawk to the tanned skin man.

"Very well then it's time we crush these little bugs " Goteitaishi replied.

"Let's cut down these bugs " said one of the balding men.

"Let's show them that healing is for wimps " said a main with a flatop and big lips as the guy attacks Katusyu only for it to spilt in half and attack him.

"**Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸_ Acid Slime_) " Katusyu shouted as she spits several droplets of acidic past at Goteitaishi's men. The men start to rapidly burn

"AGHGHHHHAHRHHAHAHHGH ! " shouted one of the men as his skin melts of the men as their flesh melts

"WHAT'S THIS PAIN... WHERE BEING DISSOLVED! " shouted the balding man as his arm melts off his body

Meanwhile Hanataro and his squad walk by and see the burning of sevral shignmai as there bodies melt. Goteitaishi runs form the area as his arm burns in agony.

" AAGGHAGH ! " Goteitaishi shouted as he cuts his left arm off to avoid it being dissolved . He watches the acid melt the flesh of his arm and the skin melts off and then the bones are exposed and they melt in seconds. "My Squadmates, they were all killed off by slugs. How can i report this to the captain ?" Goteitaishi said as he cries .

"20th seat Goteitaishi ! " Hanataro said as he rushes to aid him. Hanataro uses his Zanpakutō to heal the wound area of Goteitaishi's left arm.

"You saved my life" Goteitaishi stated.

"Sorry, i couldn't save your left arm or the " Hanataro said to Goteitaishi as as Hanataro's squad drags back 9 people in body bags.

"No matter, at least i still have my sword arm " Goteitaishi stated.

"Looks like you wouldn't be needing it after i kill you ! " said one of the ANBU members there with 10 Chūnins there.

"Oh no, the ANBU! Run Hanataro , run " Goteitaishi shouted.

"But i haven't finished healing your wounds, if you go and fight them, you will die " Hanataro replied.

"I don't care, we aren't wimps like you. Leave now " Goteitaishi said to him.

"Your a Shingimai of Squad 11, we have been ordered to kill anyone within your squad " the ANBU agent said to Goteitaishi.

"If you want me come get me " Goteitaishi replied as he dashes towards the ANBU ninja with a two handed slash but the ANBU effortlessly cuts through Goteitaishi's sword with a one hand weak grip slash and cuts Goteitaishi across the chest . Goteitaishi falls to the ground .

"Now kill the rest of the Shingimai there, I'll finish off the fallen Shinigimai " the ANBU solider commanded as the shinobi ready themselves to throw kunai and Shiruken at 10 of Hanataro's squad mates. The ANBU soldier comes towards Goteitaishi.

"Please show mercy ! I don't want to die

"Too bad, it's far too late for you Shingimai to beg for your life. It's time to execute you" said the ANBU leader as he draws his sword.

"Alright that's it you let me no choice !I'll you you all myself " Hanataro angrily stated as he draws his Zanpakutō out.

"Have you lost your mind, you're nothing but a puny... " Goteitaishi said to Hanataro but before he can finish his sentence , Hanataro interrupts him.

"Shut up and get back or you will die ! " Hanataro replied.

"Come let's get out of here " Harunobu stated as he grabs Goteitaishi and leaves 200 feet away.

"**Fulfill **Hisagomaru** **(瓠丸, _Gourd_) " Hanataro chanted as is sword glows red and shape of a scalpel.

"You think you can take me with a scalpel? Get real " the ANBU member arrogantly mocked as he dashes at Hanataro with 10 Chūnin behind him.

****" Unleash Akeiro Hisagomaru ****(朱色瓠丸, _Crimson-Colored Gourd_) " Hanatro chanted as he swings his scalpel in a arc creating a large red energy similar to a Cero. the Blast kills all 10 Chunins and fatally wounds the ANBU member. The blast creates a large explosion leveling. 10 buildings within a 300 foot radius. Hanataro is noticeably exhausted from releasing that much energy.

"Amazing!That attack of his was stronger than anything i have. Is he really a 7th seat ? His strentgh is almost that of a lieutenant" Harunobu said to himself.

" That attack scaled at **1,000 RYK ,** impossible ! Where did you get that monstrous power from ? Before you didn't even past **25 RYK**" Goteitaishi said shocked to see a 200 foot long, 3 feet deep 5 feet wide fissure in the ground.

"Allow me to explain. My Zanpakutō Hisagomaru, heals the wounds of anyone it touches . As Hisagomaru heals injuries ,the red gauge on the side fills up . When it reaches the top , it becomes Akeiro Hisagomaru . At this point. It automatically release all the absorbed wounds in one huge attack ! " Hanataro explained to Goteitaishi.

"Cool with that, you can kick major ass. Who knew you had some much power ?" Goteitaishi stated.

"I'm sorry but once the gauge goes back to zero, Akeiro Hisagomaru becomes super weak . I im not even that good in fighting to be sure and the one i fired was stronger than usual " Hanataro replied.

"What do you mean ? " Goteitaishi asked.

"The first time i learned it, i was only able to mortally wound a Menos Grande but this time is different, i don't know why " Hanataro answered "It doesn't matter, i need to take you back to camp so we can get you a replacement arm and your " Hanataro said to Goteitaishi.

"Fine! " Goteitaishi replied as he is carried away by Hanataro.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace<strong>

Neji sees the events that occurred within the Menna district. Neji extended the Byakugan to see at least 10 km. They see from 6 miles southeast of the Hokage place.

"There are medical Shingimai within the city " Neji said to Tsunade.

"I see , as expected from such a huge force to have a medical team as backup" Tsunade stated.

"One of them flagged at Lieutenant-level before dropping back to Genin level . He killed one of the ANBU agents and 10 Chunin " Neji said to Tsunade.

"I know, Katuysyu already told me about him . That guy has a special ability that absorbs the wounds as well as a portion of that patients Reiastu and fires it as a offensive attack. That kid's power can vary depending on who he heals. The person however lacks the killing intent or combat resolve to pose much of a threat " Tsunade answered.

"Still the Medical squad would be a problem no less, especially with a enemy who can increase his strength depending on who he heals, if he was to heal a Captain level Shingimai he'll ..." Neji stated but is cut off by Tsunade.

"Don't worry Neji , we have an old tactic developed within the Second Shinobi war " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"You mean ?" Neji asked.

"Yes, we capture the enemy medical unit and hold them hostage . No matter how evil, merciless or cruel the enemy is, they can't hope to fight efficiently for long if they don't have a medical unit. It would draw the Captains out for a ambush attack and we would have the advantage and enough man power to fight the more powerful captains and Akatsuki . Katsuyu!" Tsunade stated.

"So what are your orders? " Katsuyu asked.

"Tell Ino , Ibiki and Choji to mobilize their forces and capture all Medical Ninjas. Do not harm or kill them " Tsunade answered.

"Right !" Katsuyu replied as she relays the information to Ino ,Ibiki and Choji .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Naka evacuation shelter<strong>

Gai and Lee guard the outside entrance of the Naka shelter . 1 mile north of the breached Southwest gate. Tenten then sees 24 Onmitsukidō ninjas sent to kill all ninjas. All the people scatter and cut down 20 Genin killing them.

"Looks like we have company " Tenten said to Gai and Lee.

"Indeed, time to fight " Gai replied.

"Right Guy sensei " Lee replied as he leaps to take out the Onmitsukidō ninjas "**Severe Leaf Hurricane** " Lee chanted as he takes out one ninja with a Low kick sending that person flying into a rock that smashes his face, he kills the second ninja with a middle kick smashing his ribcage and causing the enemy to cough blood and die. then hits one guy with a high kick into another ninja then hits 2 ninjas with a spinning back kick then fin shes the last ninja with a heel drop .

"Good job guys " Gai said as 7 Ninjas come at Gai but Gai dodges the sword strike "**Leaf Rock Destroying Rise" **Gai chanted as he smashes his elbow into his opponent, killing him. He does a spinning kick that kills the second guy smashing his brains out his head.. He take out 3 more with a sweeping kick and punches the ground sending 2 remaining ones flying and does a double dropkick killing the last 2.

" **Kakushijutsu: Kōtō Shasen** (隠し術：高騰斜線 _Concealed Jutsu: Soaring Slash_)" Tenten chanted as she summons two machetes from her scroll and does a backfilp slash cutting 2 Onmitsukidō ninjas in half then throws it in the air cutting down another ninja and then use strings the pull then back and stab the ninja behind her and does a horizontal spinning slash killing 2 more ninjas and then ends her combo with across slash cutting the last ninja in half and his forearms fall off too form the precise slash.

"Impressive Tenten , where did you learned such a fine Kenjustu ?" Lee said amazed at Tenten's new justu.

"I trained hard ever since the Shingimai fought us a few weeks back . I trained hard to improve my weapon skills a bit " Tenten answered.

Kurenai and Asuma come into the shelter.

"Looks like you two made here" Gai said to them.

"Kurneai and i would be busying making sure the refugees are safe . Head out without me for now " Asuma said to Gai.

"Not to worry, so far only 3 captains have broken in . We have enough manpower to fight them off , our big concern is the Akastuki. Even the Captains aren't that big of a deal compared to them " Gai replied.

"Alright guys we need to split up and evacuate all the refugees from the other neighborhoods . I'll go to the aid the people in the east Konoha district

"I'll help aid people within the downtown district " Gai said.

"I'll go too " Lee replied.

"Alright team let's go " Gai said as he dashes into town with Lee while Tenten walks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Kotestu fights Hisgai with a Kunai blade. Hisgai blocks Kotestu's two handed strikes with only one hand one his sword with a weak grip on his sword. Kotestu is exhausted clashing with Hisgai.

"Is that all you got. So far your strength level is only that of a 3rd seat officer. You're no match a lieutenant " Hisgai said to Kotestu.

"Damn i was afraid of that . It's time i go full power **Makigai konbō **( 巻貝棍棒 _Conch Shell Mace_ )" Kotestu chants as he pulls out a scroll and summons a conch shell with numerous sharp protrusions all over its surface and a marking in the center that resembles an eye. It's hilt is wrapped in bandages and a chain connects the mace to the base of the hilt. Kotestu leaps high and comes at Hisgai and clashes with Hisgai's sealed sword.

"He's strong " Hisgai said as he is overpowered and smashed into the ground causing a large explosion leveling everything within a 150 foot radius. Hisgai manages to dodge the attack by a few inches with Shunpo and leaps into the air .

"Not bad, you managed to dodge that attack. Had you took a direct hit,you would be dead , however you can't escape me " Kotestu said as he throws his Makigai konbō at Hisgai.

"Throwing your weapon like that is a big mistake" Hisgai said as he comes at Kotestu with a downward leap from 200 feet in the air.

"No it's your big mistake for being so arrogant " Kotestu replied as he then then sees the mace gain wing-like appendages flying at Hisgai. Hisgai dodges the attack and goes into the air

"This Chūnin is putting up a better fight than i thought. That weapon of his is very unpredictable but nothing i can't handle. " Hisgai said to himself as he evades the mace attacks.

"You can't evade this forever , i won't let you release your sword " Kotestu said to him as he levitates the weapon for another attack.

"This end here **Hadō #58. **Tenran**** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Hisgai chanted as he fires a horizontal tornado at the mace knocking it down to the ground and creating a dustcloud shatter all windows within a 300 foot radius " **Bakudō # 37**. ****Tsuriboshi**** (吊星, _Suspending Star_) " Hisgai chanted as he binds down the mace. Hisgai lands back on the ground.

"What!" Kotestu said with a surprise.

"You can't possibly use your weapon anymore " Hisgai said to Kotestu.

"Think again ! " Kotestu replied with a smile as he has the mace fly up from the ground.

"What! " Hisgai said shocked to see the mace in the ground Kotestu jumps to grab it and does a full power jump smash. Hisgai tires to dodge but his legs are chained down.

"By the way, i chained you feet down with chakra threads when you landed back down here. Good luck dodging this attack " Kotestu shouted as he goes to hit Hisgai with a powerful strike .

"Not bad but not quite good enough **Usugiri****# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_)" Hisgai chanted as he uses both hands to do a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates a airbrust wave .Both attacks collide destroying everything within a 300 foot radius and destroying 10 buildings around the area.

"Damn it ! " Kotestu said as he falls to the ground bleeding from his chest. Hisgai draws his sword in it's hilt. He also uses his Denreishinki to measure Kotestu's power.

"I must admit , your power surprised me. It came so close to matching that of a Lieutenant even if it was for a brief moment. Your power peaked at **1,000 RYK, **the power needed to fight on par with a Lieutenant. You might of made some Lieutenants release their Shikai but i trained hard to rely on sealed from of my only relying on my Zanpakutō's released form as a last resort " Hisgai said to Kotestu as he leaves the area without a starch.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha middle school <strong>District<strong>** # 14 **Menna******

6:20 A.M. Konohamaru and friends evacuate an area near the middle school within the district. The entire Menna district has been abandoned of all the thousands of people there. Shingimai and Shinobi are beginning to fight from that district after setting everything within the South Konoha district in flames.

"How dare these Shingimai turn our village into a mess! " Konohamaru shouted as he sees fires within east konoha and Shingimai fighting shinobi.

"Konohamaru ! " Mogei said to Konohamaru as they stand on the rooftop of another building .

"Just in time , has everyone evacuated? " Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, there in safety, thanks to Lady Tusande's slugs and us they have been guided to the the shelter " Mogei answered.

"Look guys it's a Soul Reaper " Udon replied as a Shingimai leaps on the rooftop . The Shingimai is wearing a standard Shinigami uniform and has an afro.

"Kids like you should leave, you don't belong here. Things are going to get real ugly here " said the afro man.

"A Shingimai, just who are you and what the hell you assholes think you are doing to our village? " Konohamaru yelled at him.

"I'm Zennosuke Kurumadani ,20th seat 13th squad elite Soul Reaper " Zenny said to the kids but he's hit by a rock by Konohamaru.

"Get out of our town buddy, We don't want you people here" Konohamaru shouted.

"Are you insane Konohamaru , he's a Shingimai! He's beyond our power " Udon stated.

"Shut up, not only do i get to protect the village , i get to fight a elite too " Konohamaru replied.

"These Shingimai are powerful monsters! " Mogei stated.

"Hey wait a second, you guys can see me? That means you aren't normal humans . Very well then , i don't want to hurt you children but i have to capture you guys in the name of the Soul Society . **Good Morning Tsuchinamazu** (土鯰, _Soil Catfish_) " Zennosuke chanted as his Zanpakutō takes the form of a wind and fire wheel with a wooden handle embedded in the blade. This handle is wrapped in blue fabric that descends in the form of two small ribbons, which are further accentuated by the addition of a small golden bell, at either end.

"Run Konohamaru " Udon shouted as they run into the streets while Konohamaru.

"Too late **Ganseki Kangoku** ( 岩石の監獄 _Rock Prison_ ) " Zennosuke chanted as he hits the ground creating fragments of earth to create a cage.

"Let my friends go right now " Konohamaru shouted at him as he throws kunai at Zemmosuke almost hitting him. Konohamaru appears in front of him and shatters his Shikai and sends Zennomsuke flying over 660 feet away.

"You saved us " Mogei said to Konohamaru.

"What a weakling , i'm going to fight a real elite " Konohamaru said to the team.

"But Konohamaru, you would get killed " Mogei said to Konohamaru trying to reason with him.

"Did you see how easily i clobbered this guy. He called himself an elite , besides my Brother Naruto is gone. i'll blast them all with a new justu that Brother Naruto taught me ! " Konohamaru answered.

"A new justu ? " Udon asked.

"Its probably the usual Prevy Ninjustu , right ? " Mogei said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No it's not . At first , i also thought it was a Pevy Ninjustu...But it's different! With this justu, i can go on high-ranking missions! " Konohamaru answered.

"What kind of high-ranking missions? At a time like this, we have things more important than showing off " Mogei said to her.

"She's right Konohamaru . It's our duty to guide and evacuate the civilians !" Udon replied.

"We're supposed to evacuate the children and those who cannot fight , huh ? I 'll protect them even more by driving them out of the village " Konohamaru replied as he leaps away to find action.

"That idiot, this is bad, we got to go to Ebsiu sensei immediately " Mogei said to Udon.

"Where is he ?" Udon asked.

"He's somewhere within the North Konoha District " Mogei answered.

"Let's go to him " Udon said to her .

"But it's dangerous, i heard a ton of battles happening there, Let's use the sewers " Mogei stated.

"Fine! " Udon replied as they head to find Ebisu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Northeastern gate<strong>

Izuru is up against Izumo who is fighting him with a kunai blade while Izuru uses a sealed sword. Izumo clashes sword strikes with Izuru.

"You think you can handle my power ?" Izuru said clashing swords with Izumo .

"I guess not , allow me to show you my full extent of my power " Izumo said to Izuru as he uses Ram →and Tiger hand signs " **Suiton: Mizuame Nabara **(水遁・水飴拿原_Water Style: Syrup Trap_ )" Izumo chanted as he shoots water towards Izuru but Izuru uses a two hand strong strike the cut the blast in half however his legs can't move.

"I can't move my body " Izuru said shocked as his legs are stuck to the ground.

" Now your done for " Izumo said as he goes to strike him with a kunai blade

"**Raise Your Head ****Wabisuke** (侘助 _The Wretched One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he releases his Shikai and blocks Izumo's sword strike weighing down Izumo and shatter the rocks he was within.

"Looks like you lose " Izuru said to Izumo as he goes to decapitate Izumo but gets a call from Lemura about trouble.

"Lieutenant Kira. We're under attack. My men within the financial district are being hit hard by a powerful group of Shinobi, we need your assistance " Iemura said to Izuru.

"Damn it, that's over 8.5 miles southwest of my current location , i'm coming " Izuru replied as he heads out to the financial district.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Financial District<strong>

20 members of the medical division are being pinned down by Choji and 10 members of his clan. Yasochika Iemura orders his men to retreat. Choji's clan killed all 20 of Squad 7's protection force protecting Lemura and his medical division.

"They killed the entire protection force " said one of the medics.

"Their leader is too powerful. They even killed a 3rd seat in that squad " said another ninja.

"Retreat men, you guys are no match for him " Leumra said to his men as they retreat and Lemura draws out his sword.

"Men head out to take them out " Choji commanded as they head out.

"Combat isn't my specialty however allow me to hold you off for a while **Jolt Nozoki Hosodō**( 除細動 _Defibrillation_)" Lemura chanted as he creates a gaunter shaped like a shockpatch.

"Looks like i have to defeat you and bring you in to Tsuande to force the Shingimai to surrender " Choji replied.

"I won't let you " Lemura replied as he dashes towards Choji and punches him with his Shikai which electrifies Choji's body but he's unfazed.

"Impossible !My punches have no effect on him " Lemura said shocked that Choji is unfazed. Choji then throws a a weak punch that knocks him into a building nearby.

"You need a much stronger punch than that to knock me down " Choji said to Lemura.

"My Shikai is suppose to deliver a paralyzing jolt to stun opponents , why isn't it working ?" Lemura said to himself as he gets out of the ruins .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>District<strong>** # 1 ****Uchiha****

6:20 A.M. Rukia and Iruka continue to fight each other. Rukia dodges a axe kick that causes the ground to crack . He then throws a Kunai at Rukia but Rukia jumps away and leaps 100 feet high and does a jumpstrike but Iruka dodges the attack

"**Gale Force Kick** ( 強風力蹴り _Kyōfūryoku keri_ ) " Iruka chanted as he does a roundhouse kick to send Rukia flying into a 1 story building leveling the wall in front of the store. and in the back of the store. Rukia emerges out of the rubble. Rukia wipes the blood off her mouth and picks up her sword.

"Now you see what happens when you underestimate me " Iruka said to Rukia.

"' He's stronger than i though, i would have to give it all without releasing my where the hell are you " Rukia said to herself . Iruka comes toward Rukia with his Tantō.

"**Hado 33. **Sōkatsui** **(蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Rukia chanted a she shoots a blast of blue spiritual energy at Iruka causing a large explosion leveling a 3 story building seemingly burning Iruka . Iruka is revealed to be a clone .

"Looks like you are finally getting serious. Time to get serious " Iruka said as he chants Dragon → ,Tiger → and Hare hand signs " **Water Style: Raging Waves** (水遁・水乱波 _Suiton: Mizurappa_) " Ikura said to Rukia as he shoots water from his mouth which takes out another building.

"Damn his strength is getting higher . At this point i would need my Shikai to win " Rukia said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within East Konoha<strong>

Soifon is laying low searching for Naruto while hiding in the bushes.

"I can't afford to blow my cover, i already caused too much trouble in that failed assassination attempt of he probably already hid Naruto in a safe haven somewhere around the village. According to intel there are several people who are closely connected to Naruto. One of them is Kakashi Hatake but he'll be too tough to handle, i wouldn't have enough energy to capture Naruto .There is also Konohamaru and Esibu. Given one is a special Jounin and a Genin, i shouldn't have much resistance at to find them " Soifon said to herself but then Omeada comes yelling out Soifon.

"CAPTAIN SOIFON! Where are you ? " Omeada shouted.

" What the hell is that idiot up to ? " Soifon asked herself only to see Omeada being chased by 20 Genin with kunai. He then notices Soifon.

"Captain Soifon ! " Omeada stupidly yells as he goes to hug her but Soifon replies by kicking him into the 20 Genin knocking them all out.

"Idiot, what are you still doing here in the battlefield? " Soifon shouted at him.

"I wanted to help you out " Omeada stated.

"If you want to help out. Help me find this Genin named Konohamaru , he shouldn't too be hard to capture even with your pitiful skills and strength" Soifon coldly stated.

"Hey, that's insulting, you think i can't handle a mere Genin ? " Omeada questioned.

"That's correct , you didn't even belong in my squad in the first place .You couldn't handle 20 Genin after you. Prove yourself worthy and get that Genin" Soifon replied as she heads out with her 3rd seat " I wonder how my new Lieutenant is fairing out there? " Soifon said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Menna district <strong>

Ibiki Chokorēto is hiding hereself among the enemy wearing an enemy unfiorm. One of the Chūnins come to her.

"Have you seen where the enemy is at ? " one of the soilders asked.

"No, i have a question though " Ikbiki said to the man.

"What is it grunt ? " one of the soldiers asked.

"Where's Naruto hiding ? " Ibiki asked the man.

"Why would you ask that ? ... Hey wait a second you're " the ninja replied but before he can say anything Ibiki thorws a senbon at the temple of his head killing him instantly and silently.

"I can't afford to have my cover blown like that. With this many ninjas crawling everywhere, it would be hard to find Naruto and report to captain Soifon. Therefore i must find one of Naruto's friends and capture them to lure him out " Ibiki said to herself as she flees the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yamanaka district <strong>

Sakura searches for Ibiki who is searching for Naruto when she bumps into 3rd seat Tatsufusa Enjōji. She sees him killing 20 Chūnins with his retarded looking sword slashes moving at high speed.

"What a retarded fighting style , surely the village special forces couldn't have lost to this moron " Sakura said to herself.

"Hold it right there Shinobi. I'm 3rd seat Tatsufusa Enjōji, Assistant Vice Captain of Squad 8 . I bet your wishing you choose a different path hahahahahah. Surely you realize this road became a dead end once you saw me appear" Enjōji arrogantly bragged as he draws his Zanpakutō.

"Your power is hardly impressive , you're nothing but talk . I can take you with one finger " Sakura stated to him

" Very well then , i'll make you pay for your arrogance with your life** Dance Madly ****Hōzan** (崩山, _Avalanche_) " Enjōji chanted as he then spins his Zanpakutō.

"That's your Shikai? How laughable " Sakura said to Enjōji.

"WOOOAOAOAOAOAOOHAHAHAHAH.. What's the matter Shinobi? Are you confused now? Afraid ? Can't even made a move can you? Don't feel bad, that's a typical reaction for anyone who has come face to face for the first time with the unbeatable Kenjustu of Tatsufusa Enjōji thou..." Enjoi said but is cut off by Sakura.

"SHUT UP ! " Sakura shouted as she hits his face with her finger and smashes him through a building knocking him out. "What a waste of time, time to move out from here " Sakura said to herself as she pursues her target.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Naka River<strong>

Sajin and Iba are traveling through the 2,000 foot wide Naka river that goes 7 miles through the village with 30 of his men with him. There halfway across the river as they travel quietly.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Jirōbō in charge of the second group? " Iba asked him.

"He's the 4th strongest in our squad besides we need him as diversion while we obtain Naruto" Sajin answered.

"You're very powerful , surely you can act as a diversion " Iba asked

"I would be hunted down by every Jōunin in the village . They wouldn't waste Jounin on a 4th seat and he can handle himself. He's aware of the limits of his powers. Besides with Kenpachi running around like a moron releasing all his spiritual power at once, the Jōunin are far too occupied and they are still hunting down Soifon and her lieutenant. We should be fine"

"What about the Special Jounin ? They would surely tear him to shreds " Iba questioned.

"With Lieutenants Hinamori ,Rukia, Matsumoto , Renji, Kira and Hisgai here and most importantly yourself. We also have Ikkau and Yumchikia who are as powerful as Lieutenants on our Yachiru process great strength in spite of her age. There are only 7 Special Jōunins here, the rest are merely Chūnin " Sajin answered.

"Even so, i never liked Jirōbō's additute in that squad. In my opinion , he's merely an arrogant bully who doesn't abide by the rules of the Squad. It was because of that he lost his powers. Personally if i was that qunicy, i probably would of killed him " Iba said to Sajin.

"Well there's no doubt he has committed past sins but remember , you were once like him back at Squad 11" Sajin stated.

"I know, it's just that i doubt Jirōbō changed from his old ways" Iba replied as he continues down the river.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha <strong>

Tenten sees the area of East Konoha severely impacted by the battles. 2,000 feet next to the main gate is engulfed in flames with burning buildings as Shingimai battle the Shiniobi to the death . Tenten sees people fleeing the battlefield. Tenten sees a big Shingimai harassing an innocent family .

"I can't let you guys live, we can't have future attackers " Jirōbō said to the family as he goes to slash them only to be blocked by Tenten's bare hand.

"You're quite the coward attacking innocent people " Tenten said pissed off.

"Who are you ? " Jirōbō asked.

"I'm Tenten , Chūnin of Konohagure " Tenten answered.

"I'm 4rd seat Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. I'll give you the count of 10 to start regretting. There's no way a lowly Chunin could beat me so this is the nicest i'm going to be to you 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9" Jirōbō stated.

"Your 4th seat right? Your charka level is much lower than the last shingimai i fought. You're not even worth my scrolls " Tenten said to him.

"10...How foolish to underestimate me, time to make you pay. Your death won't be any different from any other Chūnin " Jirōbō shouted as he leaps to attack her but Tenten blocks it with a small senbon in her hands holding him in the air.

"Like i said, your strength is pitifully weak. You seriously don't live to the name 4th seat " Tenten mocked him.

"Very well time to show you the full power of my Zanpakutō **Flap Away **Tsunzakigarasu** **(劈烏, _Splitting Crow_) " Jirōbō chanted as he creates countless flying shiurken

"That's your Shikai , how boring " Tenten stated unimpressed by the weapon.

"Don't mock me. I'm known as ** Kamaitach**i" (鎌鼬 _Wind-Scythe_ ) because i'm the most skilled in projectile weapons . See how my countless blades dance in the air . No one who has seen my attack has ever lived .You can't even follow Tsunzakigarasu with your eyes can you . You're nothing but ... " Jirōbō rambled on but is interrupted by the destruction of all his shuirken blades by Tenten's 10 shuriken and 5 Kunai.

"You don''t even deserve the title **Kamaitach**i" (鎌鼬 _Wind-Scythe_ ). I fought a much tougher opponent back 3 years ago and she was the only one worth calling Kamaitachi. As for your Shikai, m y senbon could rip it to shreds with ease. Are you sure your even a 4th seat level opponent ?"

"Why you little bitch ? You don't think you can beat me with a... " Jirōbō said but before he can redraw his sword .Tenten interrupts him

"Pathetic !" Tenten replied as she throws a senbon through his hand "How pathetic! You're suppose to be the most skilled projectile master but your completely outclassed by Konoha's # 1 weapons specialist " Tenten taunted.

"What did you do to my arm? I can't feel my fingers " Jirōbō shouted in pain.

"I used senbon to hit a key nerve cutting off function to that arm, now your done for. Leave now " Tenten said to him.

"Your a pathetic weakling, i could of beaten you blindfolded " Tenten arrogantly mocked.

"How dare you insult me you fucking bitch. I'll kill you " Jirōbō shouted as he charges her but she hits him with 200 shuirken hitting his body leaving him full of holes.

"Give it up, i missed all vital organs on purpose . As you can see, you are clearly no match for me . I can hit 100/100 marks . The next time you come at me, you will die " Tenten said to him.

"Damn it, your weapon skills far surpasses my own...however " Jirōbō said as he tries to attack a little grill only for Tenten to appear with chain in her hand and hooks Jirōbō onto it with the hook on the end of the chant tearing his arm off before he can harm the small child. "ARRGRGRGAHAH !"

"You have no honor attacking innocent people , especially a little girl. Now you die " Tenten shouted as she cleaves his head off and cuts him in half vertically with a machete killing him instantly. Tenten redraws her blade and leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Inzuka <strong>**district**

Sajin and his men search the area for Naruto when they notice Jirōbō died.

"He's dead, Squad 7 has lost their 4th seat " Sajin said to his squad.

"He might of been a dirtbag but it's still sad to see the loss of a comrade. He still served the soul society well " Iba replied.

"A moment of silence for another fallen comrade " Sajin said to his squad as they all stood silent for a full minute. Then they resume.

"This is utterly grim. We lost more than half our assault force in the last hour and we encountered very powerful Shinobi " Iba stated.

"Everyone is already fighting extremely tough battles with the Shinobi. This must be especially hard on Squad 4. That Squad has never been in the battlefield before and frankly stand no chance against the shinobi combat wise " Sajin stated but then the squad gets a bonechiling call.

"We got a call from Nurse Kyugohanin. She said that all 20 of the protection forces sent to protect 3rd Seat Lemura squad was completely annihilated by Shinobi " Iba said to Sajin shocking him.

"WHAT! It can't be, we lost 20 more men . The inner cites must be were the real threats are only have 29 people left in our squad.

"What was he doing that far there anyways ? " Iba asked.

"30 members of Squad 11 charged through the area but were quickly token out and killed by powerful enemies. The team led by Squad 7 was tending to the wound only to be ambushed . We lost all of your protection forces " Kyugohanin reported.

"Are you okay ? " Iba asked her.

"We ran as fast as possible. Were within 1 mile from the battlefield in abandoned 6 story building " Kyugohanin answered.

"What, assault team ? " Sajin asked.

"We seem to lost pursue of the enemy ...no wait he's... " Kyugohanin said but her phone goes offline.

"Damn it captain, we lost her " Iba said to her.

"Check the GPS " Sajin said to Iba

"Right " Iba replied as he uses the tracking phone to detect her" She's still alive but.. "

"But what? " Sajin asked.

"There are two Lieutenant level enemies within the area. Given their alive, they are probably being used for interrogation and hostages " Iba replied.

" Everyone fall back to Squad 4's camp. It's possible that the enemy discovered our campground and that Squad 4 is in serious danger. Iba go and back up 3rd seat Lemura in the financial district 4.5 miles southwest of here " Sajin said to Iba.

"Right sir " Iba replied as he heads out to find Lemura who's being besieged by Choji .

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>Uchiha- <strong>Financial** district border****

6:25 A.M. 1 mile south from Choji fighting Lemura and 1 mile west from Kenpachi's trail blaze. Ibiki and Ino are outside the building with 10 members of the Akimichi clan. One of the members bring out Kyugohanin and the rest bring out the other 19 members.

"Don't worry, you won't be killed. We are merely making negotiations here " Ibiki said to her.

"You bastards, what do you want with us? " Kyugohanin asked.

"We simply want you guys to tell the higher ups to call off the invasion, or more sof the combatant Shingimai would be killed off " Ibiki said to Kyugohanin.

"Like we would give up anything to you " Kyugohanin replied.

"Then we will let your squad go if you simplying tell us where your camp is at " Ibiki stated.

"Never ! " Kyugohanin replied.

"Then i'll have to ... " Ibiki said to her as he goes to punch her but Ino stops his fist.

"Leave it to me, your methods aren't necessary here besides, Tsunade specifically ordered not to harm the civilians **Dokushinjutsu** (読心術 _Mind Reading Justu_ ) " Ino chanted as she places her hand on Kyugohanin's head, Ino enters Kyugohanin's subconscious and extract the information she needs.

"Amazing, you mastered your father's mind reading justu. You're incredible Ino " Ibiki said to Ino.

"The location of the camp is 2 miles south of the South Gate " Ino said to Ibiki.

"Very well then let's head out to ... " Ibiki said but is interrupted by a Hadō spell fired by a girl with glasses .

"**Had**ō #**4 Byakurai " **the girl chanted as she hits Ibiki in the face with a Kidō spell. 20 Squad 6 members come to attack the group.

"9th seat Mihane Shirogane " Kyugohanin said shocked to see her.

"Get out of here with your squad, we would handle them " Mihane said to Kyugohanin.

"Right ! " Kyugohanin replied as she flees the scene with her squad.

"** Spread** **Sorabōfū **( 空暴風_Empty Storm_ ) " Mihane chanted as she transforms her sealed sword into a whip of water " **Sorarashi Shawā **" Mihane chanted as she shoots a blast of water at Ino but Ino blocks it with the palm of her right hand negating it.

"That weak attack won't work " Ino said to Mhiane

"Impossible, no one had stopped my Shikai before " Mihane said as she is hit in the stomach by Ino's punch and knocked 300 feet into a building.

"Ino go to the camp and capture the area, my squad would hunt down the fleeing medical teams. If they go too far, they might die " Ibiki said to Ino.

"Right! " Ino replied as she heads to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Arbumae District <strong>

Ikkau and Yumchikia fight off more Shinobi killing them off. Yumicikia killed 15 shinobi by himself and Ikkau killed 16 while both wounding 36 of them.

"What ugly men, these guys are a waste of time " Yumicikia said cutting down another shinobi.

"Come on man, i'm disappointed that there hasn't been a challenge around here" Ikkau said to Yumchikia.

"Looking for a challenge , try me " said a a middle aged ninja with a forehead protector worn like a bandanna and a eyepatch.

"Just who are you ? " Ikkau asked him.

"Iwana Akame, Chūnin of Konohagure and member of squad 8 " Iwana answered as her draws out a Nodachi.

"3rd Seat of Squad 11 Ikkau Madarame , nice to meet you. Now i have to kill you " Ikkau answered back.

" Let me introduce you to my blade " Iwana said to Ikkau.

"I see a sword fighter huh this should be interesting " Ikkau replied as he draws out his sword and holds the scabbard .

Meanwhile Yumichikia is facing off against a middle aged ninja wearing a helmet and oversized glasses, he is also wearing a older version of the Konoha flak jacket, without the scroll pouches and a high-collared outfit underneath.

"I'm Yajirobee , Chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure " the main said to Yumichika.

"I'm 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. of Squad 11, nice to meet you " Yumchikia replied as he draws his sword.

" Very well then " Yajirobee replied as he takes out a bazooka like weapon.

"I see is this one of your toys? That's so beneath a warrior " Yumchikia replied back as he charges at Yajirobee.

Ikkau blocks Iwana's strike with his sheath in his left hand and then slashes back with his right hand. Ikkau exchange stabs and slashes with Iwana as well as his slashes with Iwana's powerful Kenjustu.

"Not bad but this is where it ends **Sutorobokiru** (ストロボキル _Flash Kill_ ) " Iwana chanted as he does a dashing slash that levels a 5 story building . Ikkau leaps in the air and switches the sheathe that was in his right hand to his left hand.

"He switched his scabbard to his left? " Iwana stated to himself in shock as Ikkau shouts his attack. Iwana is too tired out to dodge .

"**Mōda # 5 Katate hanmāshinguru** (片手ハンマーシングル_Single handed hammer_)" Ikkau shouted as he hits down Iwana generating immense force into the slash. Iwana falls to the ground and is critically injured. Iwana's Noadchi shatters as well. Ikkau has a small cut on his face.

" You're truly too strong ! " Iwana said as he passes out . Katsuyu sticks herself onto Iwana.

"What a disappointment, I though you would put up a much better fight but you were defeated so easily. O h well at least you were able to starch me " Ikkau replied putting healing oimnent on his wound.

Meanwhile Yumichikia is fighting Yajirobee. Yajirobee fires a exploding canonball at Yumichika's face causing a small explosion. Yumchikia however only take a starch to his face.

"My face, how dare you do this ? " Yumichikia yelled at him.

"I'm surprised you were able to survive that, let's see if you can survive this attack. **Enajīhō Imochi** (エナジー砲いもち_Energy Cannon Blast_ )" Yajirobee chanted as he fires a blue blast at Yumchikia. the Blast does seirous damage and levels a nearby 5 story building 300 feet away where Yumchikia was at. The smoke reveal that Yumichikia blocked the attack with one hand on his sword.

"Not bad, your energy blast was the eqaulivent to a Menos Grande's Cero however .." Yumchikia said to him before he uses Shunpo.

"Impossible, he blocked my chakra blast without a starch on him , i must try this again" Yajirobee said to himself as he goes to fire again only to Yumichika to appear behind him.

"Pitiful, you're only at a 7th seat level " Yumichikia said to him as he slashes him across the chest critically injuring him.

"Damn it ! " Yajirobee said to himself as he falls to the ground.

"What a disappointment , you're nothing like the Chūnin i fought at all " Yumichikia replied as he sheathes back his sword.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at District<strong>** # 1****

Rukia and Iruka continue to fight each other. Rukia is continuing to stall for time hiding within an abandoned grocery store.

"I don't know how long i can stall. He's proven to be tough . He's at the level of a 3rd seat, trying to hold back against him would be too taxing for me while in base form. I'll stall a bit longer until Rangiku calls to say she returned then i'll defeat him" Rukia said to herself.

"Where are you Shingimai ? " Ikura said looking for her. He then notcies Rukia by a small cracking sound on the floor

"Shit ! " Rukia said to herself.

"Found you Shignimai ! " Iruka said to Rukia as he throw a kunai at her but she runs to the other side of the store.

"Damn, it! " Rukia replied to herself. She then sees a sheet in the back.

"I got you " Iruka said as he comes at her with a thrusting stab but Rukia throws a sheet over him and hits him with a powerful kick through the wall.

"That should do it , **Bakudō # 4. **Hainawa**** (這縄, _Crawling Rope_) " Rukia chanted as she generates crackling yellow energy rope within her hands and releases towards Iruka and stuns him but it was a subituion log "Damn it ! " Rukia said shocked to see him escape.

"I can tell your holding back, stop toying with me " Iruka said to Rukia as hes at her with a kick but Rukia dodges the kick and jumps up in the air and kicks him away. Iruka gets back up and attacks Rukia

"**Usugiri # 6 Rizumuburēdo** ( リズムブレード _Rhythm Blade_ )" Rukia states as she comes at Iruka with a crescent slash which Iruka blocks but Rukia then does a second dance which is a dashing horizontal slash but Iruka blocks the second strike. Rukia then does a downward arc slash but Iruka blocks the hits.

"You need to do better than that ** Umino Shōhekihō ** ( 海野障壁法 _Umino Barrier Technique_ )" Iruka chanted as he creates a barrier trapping Rukia.

"Damn it , i'm trapped " Rukia said struggling to escape.

"You can't escape , it's a special barrier made to trap those with even Jounin-level charka within. Time to end this " Iruka replied as she does a Snake →, Ram → ,Monkey, → Boar → ,Horse → and Tiger handseals.

"He's using handseals " Rukia said as she then prepares to block his attack.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu " ** Iruka chanted as he shoots a large fireball at Rukia , creating a 50 foot radius explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake District<strong>

Hinata walks around the Hatake district only to encounter a large 7 foot tall ,300 lb man with a top knot and large sideburns sporting a large, thick mustache above his lip and thick, arching eyebrows that hang close to his eyes. Above his left nostril, he has a prominent mole.

"Look at here, i found a hot babe " the large middle age man said to Hinata.

"A Shingimai, i must ask you to surrender " Hinata said to the man.

"You seriously don't think you can beat me, you're merely a woman and woman can't fight battles much less against a 20th seat " Toshimori arrogantly gloated.

"20th seat ? " Hinata asked.

" I'm 20th seat Toshimori Umesada, a position i share with 15 other Shinigami but i'm the strongest of the 20th seats " Toshimori said to Hinata.

"I see i'm ... " Hinata said but is interrupted by Toshimori groping her boobs.

"What i fine pair of boobs there, mmm " Toshimori said perversity looking at Hinata.

"Don't touch me there, i'm saving myself for Naruto kun " Hinata replies as she slaps him sending him flying 50 feet into a building.

"Damn it, that girl is strong. I can't hold back on her then. Still i'll try to keep her alive so i can have her as a secret sex slave" Toshimori said to himself as he gets back up.

"I won't let anyone touch my body except Naruto kun " Hinata said to Toshimori.

"Naruto! You mean the Nine Tailed Fox ? Where is the Nine Tailed Fox " Toshimori asked.

" His name is Naruto , and i would never tell the likes of you who come to bring harm to this village " Hinata said getting into a fighting pose.

"I don't wish to fight you, you got some skills as a Shinobi , you might be able to be able to defeat lowly rank and file Shingimai and weak hollows but you can't hope but beat me, a seated officer, especially a woman. Now tell me where is the Nine Tails ?" Toshimori said to her.

"His name is Naruto, i'm tried of assholes like you thinking of Naruto as a beast. I rather die than to tell Naruto " Hinata replied as she smashes a nearby wall.

"I see your hard at learning, very well then before you get arrogant let me show you why Shingimai are far superior to you weak humans **Weep Kafumēkā (**寡婦メーカー、_Widowmaker_) " Toshimori chanted as he transforms his Zanpakutō into a scythe.

"What is that ? " Hinata asked.

"It's the released form of my Zanpakutō. Not a single Shingimai has been able to defeat my Kafumēkā now time to show you my power** " **Toshimori shouted as he charges at Hinata but Hinata punches the guy shattering his Shikai and smashing him into a 3 story building 300 feet away causing it to collapse.

"I won't let anyone take away Naruto Kun . Now to find the intruders who attacked Tsunade " Hianta said to Toshimori as he passes out. Hinata then heads out to search for Ibiki and Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sqaud 4 Barracks <strong>

6: 30 A.M. Rangiku returns with Byakuya and Hitsugaya in a mental genjustu that has them in a comatose state. Isane comes to their aid.

"You made it back " Isane said to Rangiku .

"Indeed, wasn't easy and the sewer did no wonders to these clothes or my hair " Rangiku answered.

"What happened to them ? " Isane asked.

"The enemy placed them under a sleep spell that we know only you can dispell " Rangiku said to Isane.

"I see , very well then i'll get them out of the spell " Isane affirmed.

"Very well then i'll be heading back to the battlefield but first time to make a call " Rangiku repiled as she takes out her phone.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at District<strong>** # 1****

Iruka finished recovering form the energy he used up in his fireball justu.

"I finally recovered from using up too much charka .Time to head back to helping others " Iruka said to himself but he then sees Ruka blow away the flames with Reiastu.

"So you made it back? " Rukia said to Rangiku.

"Yeah they are safe and out of harms way. You can go full power on him " Rangiku said to Rukia.

"Right " Rukia replied as she hangs up the phone. The smokes reveals that Rukia blocked with both hands on her sword against the fireball that created a 10 foot diameter, 3 foot deep crater.

"Impossible! She blocked my fireball justu with just her chakra " Iruka said shocked to see her alive.

"That was close, for a moment i was going to die but now i'm done playing games with you " Rukia said to Iruka as she dashes towards Iruka raising her spiritual pressure. She dashes toward Iruka moving at 733.3 ft /sec (500 MPH) . Iruka tries to block with his Tantō but it's shattered on impact and he's sent flying 20 feet away. Iruka regains his balance and goes on a telephone pole then leaps off it.

Damn, her attacks have gotten stronger " Iruka stated to himself . Rukia dashes towards him and cuts his shoulder with a vertical slash. Iruka takes out his Kunai and clashes with Rukia's sealed sword and they clash attacks with each other.

"**Usugiri # 6 Rizumuburēdo** ( リズムブレード _Rhythm Blade_ )" Rukia states as she comes at Iruka with a crescent slash which Iruka blocks but Rukia then does a second dance which is a dashing horizontal slash which cuts Iruka across the chest and then a downward arc slash which cuts Iruka from shoulder to hip with a deep wound.

"Damn it " Iruka states holding his body from the cuts . He manages to get back up and goes to attack Rukia. "You're going down **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **" Iruka states as chanted as he shoots a lagre fireball at Rukia , creating a 50 foot radius explosion creating another 10 foot diameter, 3 foot deep crater.

"**Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_)" Rukia chants as she fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at Iruka . Iruka dodges the blast and jumps in the air to do a jumping kick.

"**Ga..**." Iruka shouts but Rukia launches her counter attack.

"**Bakdōu # 9 Geki** (撃 _Strike_)" Rukia shouts as she engulfs Iruka in red light, completely paralyzing him.

"Now time to finish this with a charged blast. _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._ **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜,_ Blue Fire, Crash Down_)" Rukia chants as she shoots a large blue wave of energy at Iruka creating a 50 foot radius explosion and sends Iruka flying 20 feet to the ground with 2nd degree burns all over his body. "That took care of him " Rukia stated.

"I'm..not done yet" Iruka replied with burns on his arms and severe cuts on his body.

"You're at you limit Chūnin. I must admit, your pretty tough but your nothing like that Sakura girl i fought " Rukia said to Iruka.

"You mean my student. It seems like she has far surpassed my power hasn't she! " Iruka asked Rukia.

"I assume you trained her. If you must know, she was my toughest fight in my entire life . You don't even compare to her . It's best you talk now and tell me where Naruto is at" Rukia said to Iruka.

"I must say, that hurt alot . You're very strong ...but it's time i end this **Genjutsu Shibari** " Iruka chanted as he traps Rukia in a binding Genjustu., rending her incapable of movement.

"'I can't move " Rukia said as she struggles to move. Iruka uses Body flicker to move 500 feet away to a safe zone.

" Now time to show you my ulimiate justu . _Ox → Monkey → ,Hare → ,Rat →, Boar → ,Bird →, Ox → , Horse → ,Bird →, Rat →, Tiger → Dog, → Tiger →, Snake →, Ox, → Ram → ,Snake →, Boar →, Ram → " _Iruka chanted as he does the handseals he's chanting.

"What are you doing ? " Rukia asked him.

"My own variation of the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu " Iruka answered as he does more handsigns.

"I must escape this attack " Rukia said struggling to move.

" _Rat → , Yang , Water → , Monkey →, Bird → , Dragon →, Bird →, Ox →, Horse →, Ram → ,Tiger, → Snake →, Rat → , Monkey →, Hare → Boar →, Dragon →, Ram →, Rat →, Ox →, Monkey →, Bird → , Yang , Water →, Rat, → Boar →, Bird " _Iruka chanted ass he does more hand signs .Water starts to form around him.

"Damn it ! " Rukia shouted as she struggles to move .

" Now time to show you my full power attack** Sution :Mizuo Iruka Kajō **(水遁水をイルカ箇条 _Water Style: Water Dolphin Bullet) "_ Iruka chanted as water comes from the ground and shoots a water blast the size and shape of a dolphin heading towards Rukia.

" Shit ! " Rukia shouted as she is hit by the water dolphin. The water dolphin explodes creating a blast destroying everything within a 200 foot radius and destroyed 6 buildings . The water surge rises 250 feet but it then suddenly freezes .

"**Dance..**. " Rukia said emerging out of the frozen water.

"What ! The water froze" Iruka said shocked only to see Rukia behind him with her shikai released moving at 2346.7 ft/sec (1,600 MPH) . He falls to the ground after seeing he was deeply cut across the chest.

"...**Sode no Shirayuki " **Rukia chanted behind him. She then reseals her sword and puts it back in her sheathe.

"What happened ? She moved so fast , i didn't even see the attack coming" Iruka said shocked to see himself on the floor.

"That is known as a difference of our powers. Like i said earlier , it's like the gap between the princess and the dolphin. No matter how much you try , you can never walk on land like a princess and you can't never hope to escape the frozen domain of Sode no Shirayuki " Rukia stated.

"Damn it " Iruka said to her.

"I must admit though, that last attack would of killed me had not i released my Shikai" Rukia said as she heals his wounds.

"You could of killed me anytime, why did you spare me ? " Iruka asked.

"Because you have valuable information that i need . I'm taking you as a captive " Rukia answered as she grabs Iruka and ties up his hands and heals his wounds.

"Naruto i have failed you " Iruka said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace <strong>

Tsunade gets information about Iruka being captured. They see Iruka being captured from Neji's Byakugan and Tsunade's Katsuyu over 5 miles southeast from the Hokage palace .

"Shit, the enemy has token one of our Ninjas as a hostage" Tsunade said to Neji.

" It's Iruka " Neji stated.

"Katusyu, assemble Yugao's team and bring back Iruka alive " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"Right " Katusyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campground<strong>

Isane gets a chilling call from her own nurse Kyugohanin.

"Isane, we are being besieged by Shingimai. They found the location of the campground " Kyugohanin stated.

"How? " Isane asked.

"They read my mind ! " Kyugohanin answered.

"Are you safe ? " Isane asked.

"Not really, we are stuck within the warzone , Squad 7 should be coming any minute with reinforcements" Kyugohanin answered but her phone gets cut off.

"Shit, everyone prepare for combat !" Isane said to Kyugohanin.

" Right " said all the medics.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha- Hyūga border<strong>

5 miles southeast from the Hokage's palace and 2 miles west of Uchiha Senbei. Ibiki Morino captures Kyugohanin.

"I caught you, now come quietly " Ibiki said to Kyugohanin.

"Never ! " Kyugohanin replied.

"Now time for you to come with us . There is no escaping now " Ibiki said to the squad medics as 10 Shinobi surround the medical squad. Suddenly Iba uses his sword to cut down a 1 story building and cases the building to collapse.

"What the hell ? There's a enemy near us " said one of the Shinobi as they head towards the collapsed building but all the 10 guards are cut down and killed by Iba who used Shunpo.

"I see you're a Lieutenant ? " Ibiki asked Iba.

"Tetsuzaemon Iba , Lieutenant of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13 " Iba answered.

"Tokubetsu Jōunin and Lieutenant commander of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force Ibiki Morino" Ibiki replied.

" Very well then , Kyugohanin get back to the barracks. I'll handle this guy " Iba said to Ibiki.

"Okay! " Kyugohanin replied as her squad flees the area.

"Looks like i have to teach you a lesson " Ibiki said as he pulls out a stun rod.

"Very well then, i shall kill you in the name of the Gotei 13 " Iba replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Isane walks 500 feet outside the campgrounds where she encounters Ino.

"Who are you and what makes you come here ? " Isane asked Ino

"Who are you ? " Ino asked.

" Isane Kotetsu Lieutenant of the 4th Division, the medical and supply relief division, of the Gotei 13 " Isane answered.

"Ino Yamanaka, Chūnin of Squad 10 of Konohagakure " Ino said to Isane.

" I see, you been sent out to capture our camp. Very well then " Isane stated as she pulls out her sword and goes to attack Ino but Ino pulls out a Tantō to block the strike.

"Tsunade's orders are not to kill you, it's going to be hard when your out to kill me " Ino replied.

* * *

><p><strong> Meanwhile within the Aburame clan training field <strong>

7.5 miles southeast of Konoha and 2.5 miles east of Uchiha Senbei. 7th seat Hanataro and 8th seat Harunobu Ogibo are travelling with 10 of their squad mates only to be ambushed by Kiba, Akamaru and Shino

"Looks like we found some Shingimai to fight " Kiba said to Shino.

"Shit, we got trouble " Harunobu said frightened at seeing Kiba and Shino.

"Now let's fight " Kiba shouted as he goes to dash at Hanataro only to have it blocked by the edge of Ikkau's sword.

"Looks like you are looking for a fight, look no better than me kid " Ikkau said to Kiba

"Very well then " Kiba replied.

"Tell me your name kid , i'm sensing a good amount of spirit energy from you " Ikkau asked him.

"Kiba Inuzuka Chūnin of Squad 10 of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan " Kiba answered.

" Very well then , i'm 3rd Seat of Squad 11 Ikkau Madarame , nice to meet you. Now i have to kill you " Ikkau answered back ash he clashes attacks with Kiba.

Meanwhile Shino is facing off against Yumickiha .

"Who are you ? " Shino asked.

"I'm 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of Squad 11, nice to meet you " Yumchikia replied as he draws his sword.

"Shino Aburame , Chūnin of Squad 10 and prince of Konohagakure's Aburame clan " Shino replied with a kunai in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Disrtict #4 Financial District<strong>

6: 35 A.M. Lemura struggles to get back up. He suffered no seirous injuries. Choji stands there eating potato chips.

"You're only hurting yourself trying to hit me you know " Choji said to Lemura.

"I won't give up " Lemura replied as he charges at Choji but Izuru uses Shunpo to stop him.

"Stay out of this fight, i'll handle him " Izuru said to Lemura.

"Former 3rd seat Kira, what are you doing here ? " Lemura asked.

"I'm here to save you " Izuru answered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Omake 22<strong>**: Konoha Shinobi brochure.****

Shizune is on the set with a slideshow about the Shinobi within the Leaf Village's Shinboi defense force.

" I'm Shizune, it's time for the Konoha Squad segment is to explain the Important Shinobi within the Hidden leaf. Today we'll be discussing Iruka Unimo" Shziune said to the audience .

"Iruka is a Chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure that serves as an instructor at the Academy " Sakura stated.

"Iruka's parents were killed twelve years before the start of the series, defending Konoha from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He was a prankster alot like Naruto used to be until he straighten up his life and became one of Konoha's finest Teachers " Shizune explained.

"Everyone within the new generation from myself and Naruto to Ino and Shikamaru have all been taught by such a great teacher like Iruka " Sakura affirmed.

"Iruka is proficient in all forms of basic ninja skills and is known to be a fairly formidable fighter. Since Naruto left the village, Iruka strived to make himself stronger and become a Tokubetsu Jōunin " Shziune stated.

"However he is still developing his powers " Sakura replied.

"This is it for today come back next time when we would explain the different Shinobi in Konoha's armed forces on the Konoha Shionobi brochure segment, have a nice day" Shizune states.

(**A/N: Rukia successfully able to hold off Iruka while Rangiku made it back in one piece with captain's Hitsugaya and Byakuya alive however a new problem and threat has occurred. Squad 4, the blood of the Gotei 13 is now under attack. Can Squad 4 fight off the shinobi assault or will the Shinobi prevail in capturing Squad 4 ? ****Review , Fave and Subscribe )******


	28. Squad 4 targeted

**Bleach Shipp**ūden **27: Squad 4 **targeted**, fight to protect Squad 4******

****(**A/N : A **new threat has occurred. Squad 4, the blood of the Gotei 13 is now under attack. Can Squad 4 fight off the shinobi assault or will the Shinobi prevail in capturing Squad 4 ?****)********

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>**

6:40 A.M Isane and Ino clash attacks with each other moving at highspeeds. Ino clashes her Tantō against Isane's Zanpakutō. Ino does a vertical slash only for it to be blocked by Isane and parried by a high slash .

"Not bad, you process good sword strikes " Ino said to Isane.

"Not bad yourself given this isn't where you specialize at " Isane answered.

" Let's see how good you are in avoiding this strike " Ino replied as she knocks away Isane's sword from her hand and goes for a decapitating slash but Isane catches her hand and kicks Ino away 50 feet away.

"Not bad but not good enough **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui** " Isane chanted as she fires a blue fireball at Ino and seems to hit her but it was revealed to be a clone. 3 Inos charge at Isane.

" Take this " Ino shouted as she throws shiruken at Isane but Isane dodges them .

"You can't defeat a Lieutenant with basic academy techniques" Isane said as she picks up her sword and cuts down all three clones but they all turn out to fakes. The real Ino comes at her with a axe kick.

" **Nakuga Odorinoha **(泣くが踊りの葉 _Weeping Leaves Dance )" _Ino chanted as she does an Axe kic with her left leg which isane blocks the does a high kick with her right leg, Ino then does a spinning dropkick which pushes Isane back 10 feet and knocking away her Zanpakutō . Ino then uses Shunshin appear behind Isane. " Got you now " Ino said as she charges her fist with blue chakra and goes to punch Isane but Isane counters by blocking with her palm.

" **Kenhō Kobushi **(剣拳法 _Sword Fist __Technique_ ) " Isane chanted as she generates green reiastu around her right hand to cut Ino's fist causing moderately deep cuts within Ino's wrist.

"Damn, how were able to cut me with just your hands ? " Ino said shocked.

"Simple, the **Hone Burēdo **Kobushi ****(骨刃拳 _Bone Blade Fist_ ) technique i learned from my master allows me to not only increase the blunt force trauma of my blows but the cutting power as well. My techniques real power is not punching power but rather the rotating and cutting power of my reishi generated around my fist " Isane said to Ino.

"I see very then allow me to show you a technique i learned from my master " Ino replied as she leaps 400 feet high and does a falling axe kick " **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Ino chanted as she hits the ground with earth shaking force and hits down Isane, creating a 50 foot radius explosion and creates a 10 foot diameter crater. Isane blocked the attack with both hands on her Zanpakutō.

"Damn that kick of yours was very powerful " Isane said to Ino.

"I'm surprised you were able to block a strong strike like that . I guess i'm still not in Sakura's league in terms of brute strength " Ino answered.

You leave me no choice but to fight with full force " Isane replied as blue and white spiritual energy releases around her body then she swings the Zanpakutō with her left hand " **Run **Itegumo** **(凍雲, _"Frozen Cloud_") " Isane chanted as her sword glows green and then two smaller blades protrude from Itegumo's hilt at 45° angles.

" I see so that's the release form of your Zanpakutō, very well then time to attack " Ino stated as she goes to pick up her Tantō but her Tantō is cut in half by Isane.

"Ordinarily weapons can't possibly fight against a released Zanpakutō " Isane said to Ino.

"Very well then it's time i stop using my weapons and use my body " Ino replied as she goes to attack Isane with fully charged chakra enhanced strength causing a large explosion of reiastu and chakra.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha- Hyūga border<strong>**

Iba is clashing up against Ibiki's stun rod with his Zanpakutō. Iba then strikes with his spell.

"**Hadō # ****27. Seiryū Kokyū **_(_青龍の呼吸 _Blue Dragon Breath)" _Iba chanted as he shoots a massive breath of blue fire from his mouth. Ibiki uses handsigns very fast to summon a wall.

"**Summoning Justu : Giant Iron Shield ** ( 口寄せ:巨大鋼鉄盾 _Kuchiyose : Kyodai kōtetsutate_ ) " Ibiki chanted as he blocks against the fire blast. Iba uses Shunpo to appear behind Ibiki .

"**Bakudō**** **# **47 . Mahiga Tekkōnawa **(麻痺が鉄鋼縄_Paralysis Steel Ropes_ ) " Iba chanted as he binds Ibiki with invisible steel ropes.

"Damn it " Ibiki said trying to break free.

"Now take this , **Hakuda # 2** **Hosoi kobushi** ( 細い拳 _Narrow Fist_ ) " Iba chanted as he strikes downward with one hand with full force Ibiki escapes the attack which cracks the ground 3 deep deep and counters with his own attack.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu " **Iba chanted as he shoots a barrage of fireballs at Iba from his mouth . Iba dodges the barrage with Shunpo and then goes to draw his sword again .

"** ****************Nadegiri** **#6 ****************Suikawari** (西瓜割, _"Watermelon Splitting"_) " Iba shouts as he cuts a large rock in half nearly hitting Ibiki who evaded using Shunpo to move at 437.5 MPH. Iba goes to slash Ibiki but Ibki uses a Kunai blade to block his hit.

"Not bad, you're very versatile " Ibiki said clashing within Iba.

"I wasn't a do-it-all guy in the beginning, but instead of focusing on one thing, being more well-rounded means a better chance of promotion to lieutenant. Since my goal was to become a lieutenant, I decided to be a do-it-all g_u_y. To become a lieutenant you need to meet three requirements " Iba said to Ibki

"I see, what are these requirements ? " Ibiki asked.

" One is Shikai mastery which is essential to being promoted, the other is Kidō, Zanjutsu and/or Shunpo expertise and the third is having superior skill , strength, speed and reiastu to the 3rd Seat of your squad. Let me show you the full power of a Shingimai Lieutenant **Ingite Hametsuhano Henshōsa **(運命刃の燃焼_Combusting Doom Blade _ ) " Iba chanted as his Tanto shaped Zanpakutō transforms into large bladed scimitar with a pick-like protrusion a short distance below the tip of the sword.

"I see , so that's the full extent of your power " Iba said as he prepares to block Iba's attack but Iba hits his kunai blade and creates a large explosion devastating everything within a 100 foot radius.

"I forgot to mention, Hametsuhano Henshōsa's special ability is to make anything it touches explode. Anything that touches the pick-like protrusion would instantly explode into flames. This along with the shape of my Shikai amplifies the destructive force of my Zanpakutō " Iba said to Ibiki.

"I see, very well then I just have to stay my distance and attack from a distance "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **" Ibiki replied as he shoots fireballs at Iba but Iba blocks with the sword.

"Not bad but not good enough , **Chikyūno Kōguno Nenshō**( 地球の工具の燃焼 _Combusting Earth Cutter_ ) 'Iba chanted as he smashes the ground with his Zanpakutō. The attack causes an explosion that travels in a path through the ground causing a 300 foot long, 10 foot wide and 20 foot deep fissure. Hundreds of rocks shoot up in the air and Iba then swings his sword again " **Nenshō Iwanokōu **(燃焼岩の降雨 _Combustion Rock Rain_ ) " Ibiki chanted as all the rocks float around him.

"What, earth too ! " Ibiki said shocked as hundred of flaming rocks rain down on him. The attacks create a series of small explosions that destory everything within a 300 foot radius and levels 10 buildings nearby.

" My Zanpakutō Hametsuhano Henshōsa isn't a elemental type, it's a Kidō-Type and Melee-Type Zanpakutō. It's just as versatile as the person who wields it " Iba replied but Ibiki reveals that he is unhamred thanks to the summoning of a giant iron maneki neko (招き猫 beckoning cat ).

"Had not for my **Kuchiyose: Aian Meiden** (口寄せ・哀暗冥電 _Summoning: Sad Dark __Electricity_), that attack would of killed me. You have impressed me greatly " Ibiki said to Iba.

"I just got started " Iba replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>District** #4****

Izuru fights Choji off. Choji swings his fist towards Izuru but Izuru sucessfully dodges the attack . Choji throws Kunai at Izuru but Izuru blocks with his sword.

"Not bad but allow me to stop holding back on you " Choji stated as he comes at Izuru with a right hook. Izuru struggles to hold him back.

"He's strong, it's no wonder he was able to defeat a 3rd seat so easily " Izuru said to himself. Choji then uses a uppercut that sends Izuru flying 200 feet in the air but he uses Shunpo to regain balance and blocks a body blow from Choji's fist but he pushes him away with a parry.

"You got some good moves however ... " Choji said to Izuru as he uses Shunshin to appear behind Izuru only for Izuru to block with his Shikai.

"What power! His speed and Reiastu is really high " Izuru said to himself as he manages to Choji across the chest. Choji falls to the ground but gets back up.

"Not bad, you're very different than the last guy i fought " Choji said to Izuru.

"I must say, you're strength and speed is surprisingly high for a Chūnin " Izuru stated.

"Hate to brag but i always was the strongest of my age group , very well then time for me to increase my strength even more ** Bubun Baika** ( 部分倍化の術 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ ) " Choji replied as he expands his arm to be 2 times larger and longer to punch Izuru . Izuru struggles to block the hit with his sealed sword as he is dragged 20 feet away. Choji throws a second large arm punch that pushes him back into a 6 sotry tower smashing the tower.

"Damn it ! " Izuru stated to himself as he struggles to get back up .

"**Human Boulder **(肉弾戦車 _Nikudan Sensha_)**"** Choji chanted as he use chakra to propel himself into a powerful roll spinning at over 760 MPH towards Izuru.

"If i'm hit by an attack like that, i'm done for " Izuru said to himself. Izuru jumps out the way but Choji turns around to attack again.

"You can't outrun me so easily " Choji said to Izuru.

"**Raise Your Head ****Wabisuke** " Izuru chanted as he release his Shikai. Choji tires to hit him from the front but Izuru fights off his frontal strike. Choji tires to strike him from behind but Izuru blocks the strike as well. Izuru also blocks a strike aimed at his right side and at his left side as well as from the air and from the ground. Izuru then goes to direct attack but it seems to fail. Choji gets out of human boulder form to taunt Kira.

"Come on, you think that dull blade can cut through my Human Boulder technique ? " Choji mocked.

"Choji before we continue , how much do you weight ? " Izuru asked him.

"192 lbs, have a problem with it ?" Choji answered.

"That's pretty fat tubby " Izuru answered mocking him.

"Tubby! I'LL KILL YOU " Choji shouted as he charges at Izuru

"24,576 " Izuru replied as Choji suddenly crashes into the ground causing the ground to be weigh down and concave 5 feet deep.

"What's going on , i can't move my body " Choji said as he struggles to move.

"I'll be glad to explain. My Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. You weight 192 lbs right. By hitting your bodt directly with the blunt end of the hilt 7 times multiplied with the doubling of the weight ,you now weigh 24,576 lbs. Far too heavy to move" Izuru explained to Choji.

"Damn you ! " Choji replied as he pumps his body up and increase his size by two times releasing chakra that overpowered the effects of wabsuike .

"WHAT ? " Izuru shocked as he sees Choji get back up but is now twice as large as before.

"Now that's more like it .I must say you almost had me there however that's not going to be good enough " Choji said to Izuru as he dashes towards Izuru and does a right hook.

"Shit! " Izuru shouts as he blocks the right hook with two hands on his Shikai but he's easily overpowered and slammed through a 10 story high rise building causing it to collapse

"What such intense power he wields. Even my wasbuike couldn't stop such massive strength " Izuru said to himself buried under the ruins.

Choji looks around the ruins of the 10 collapsed building.

"Where are you Lieutenant ? Is this all you can do ? You can't hide from me" Choji said to him.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" _Izuru chanted wihle beneath the rocks

"Where are you hiding ? " Choji shouted looking for them. Suddenly Izuru then appears behind him.

"**Hadō # 31. ****Shakkahō " **Izuru chanted as he fires a blast right at Choji causing a large explosion destroying 6 apartment buildings nearby creating a 300 foot radiu exploison with a large pillar of red flames rising up to the sky. Choji blocked the blast but his arms are burned and the arms guards gone and the armor on his chest lightly burned.

"Damn, had i took a direct blast from that, i would of needed Ino to heal me " Choji said to himself .

"I can't take him on with brute force. Fortunately his size increase only increases his power and not speed and it must be taxing on his chakra reserves to maintain that form for long periods of time. I just need to wear him down then get up close " Iuzru said to himself as he goes into a building and shoots another Hado # 31 at Choji to catch his attention.

"There you are " Choji said as he goes to charge at his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha General Hospital <strong>

6:45 A.M. Shizune is healing more sick and injuired people when she detects the rise of chakra on her charka meter. Hana Inuzuka is also there healing the injured.

"The meter is now level 3 chakra . That means Konoha 11 and Special Jōunins have begun to fight, it's only a matter of time before the Captains begin their fights " Shziune said to Hana.

"Healing humans isn't my specialty . I'm a veterinary medic " Hana replied.

"But you do process some skills with healing humans .Your abilities could rival Sakura and Ino's " Shizune stated.

"I wonder how my mother is doing ? " Hana asked.

"She's a very strong woman . I have no doubt she would make it out alive " Shizune answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Hatake district <strong>

Soifon is hunting for Naruto and encounters a ninja. Soifon is interrogating one of the Shinobi's captured.

"Where is Naruto Uzimaki ? " Soifon asked .

"Naruto? He's part of konoha, we will never betray a comrade " said one of the ninjas

"Very well then, i just have to kill you like all the other 14 people who said no to me " Soifon replied as she points her Zanpakutō to his neck " Time to make you suffer an unbearable dead " Soifon said but then a flashbomb goes off and blinds Soifon.

"**Tsūga** (通牙 _Tunneling Fang_) " a woman shouted as she hits Soifon in the stomach knocking her into a building . It's reveal that a middle age woman with long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails with clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi .

"Looks like i found the intruder Tsunade told me out about " the woman said to Soifon who comes out of the collapsed building.

" Who are you ? " Soifon asked.

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka , Tokubetsu Jōunin kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a head of the Inuzuka clan " Tsume answered.

"Tokubetsu Jōunin ? You stand no chance against a Captain. I wouldn't even need my... " Soifon arrogantly stated but Tsume appears behind Soifon moving at 4,440 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) to go attack Soifon offguard.

"Don't underestimate me " Tsume replied as she throws a kunai at Soifon. Soifon evades the kunai and then clashes attacks with Soifon , Soifon kicks her down.

"This girl is going to be a bigger pain than i thought. I can't avoid making such a high profile " Soifon said to herself.

"Time to show you the true power of the Inuzuka clan " Tsume said to her.

"Your planing on using that justu ? " said a wolf like dog with dark blue fur and an eyepatch on the right eye.

"Yes Kuromaru " Tsume said to the blue wolf.

" Sorry, i have no time to waste with the likes of you , **Bakudō # 23. Taiyōken**(太陽拳 _Solar fist_) " Soifon chanted as she leaves the area .

"Damn it, she fled like my no good for nothing husband " Tsume said recovering her eyesight.

"Let's look for her " Kuromaru said to Tsume.

"Right !" Tsume replied as they leave the area.

Soifon managed to dive into a nearby pond to lose them .

"That was close, i could of handled that bitch but still having any prolonged battle would compromise the mission. I must find Naruto " Soifon said to herself as she flees westward.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Aburame clan training field<strong>

7.5 miles southeast of Konoha and 2.5 miles east of Uchiha Senbei. Kiba and Ikkau prepare to fight each other . Yumichikia and Shino prepare to fight each other as well.

"These two ugly guys won't do, especially with that repulsive giant dog with him " Yumichikia said to Kiba.

" Unforgivable ! Nobody insults my dog Akamaru " Kiba shouted.

"RAAAAHHGGHHHGGGR " Akamaru growled angrily staring at Yumichikia.

"Leave the narcissistic to me Kiba, you can take on the bald guy " Shino stated.

" I heard the bald dude right here is very strong, he gave Lee a good fight and forced him into using the 3rd gate " Kiba stated.

" Bald, why you dirty ugly little hairy freak, i will kill you " Ikkau shouted.

"Then bring it on, 3rd seat Ikkau " Kiba replied as his fingernails sharpen to claws.

"Let's get some distance from here , so your freind doesn't interfere " Ikkau said to Kiba.

"Very well then follow me if you dare " Kiba replied

Kiba and Ikkau head out to the forest away from Shino and Yumicihkia and prepare to fight each other. Shino throws the kunai in his hand at Yumichikia but Yumchikia dodges it.

"That was awfully rude of you to attack me with such a flimsily weapon " Yumichika said to Shino.

"Aren't you going to attack ? " Shino asked.

" As soon as you remove that tacky coat. I must admit though, you are certainly in a hurry to die aren't you? Guess you realized how homely you really are " Yumichikia narcissistically answered.

"A man like you should not underestimate me. If you fight me with that attitude , you will never be able to fight again " Shino stated.

"Tough talk from such a ugly guy, your coat is so repuisve, i bet you hide your face because you can't bring yourself to show your face to anyone around you " Yumichika mocked.

"You're getting on my nerves, well i did warn you, now your going to die for your arrogance and narcissism" Shino replied as bugs start to come out of Shino's body and cover Shino's body.

"Bugs? They're coming out his body from underneath his skin...what a creepy guy " Yumichika said to himself.

"These bugs you see here are called **Kikaichū** (寄壊蟲 _Parasitic Insects_ ) " Shino stated as the bugs go on Yumichika and cover his hair

"AH BUGS,GET THEM OFF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR !" Yumichika shouted as he comically struggles to get the bugs out of his hair. "It seems you REALLY want to ANGER me! " Yumchikia said pissed off.

"What a pussy you turned out to be. I didn't even have them attack you yet " Shino stated.

"i can't believe you ruined my hair with your stupid bugs " Yumichika shouted frantically rubbing his hair. His hair is all frizzy and he puts on a wig to cover it up " Good thing i made a wig of my own hair . If that was your strongest attack you are doomed from the start " Yumichika arrogantly taunted.

"How narcissistic !" Shino said to himself as he faceplams himself.

" DAMN YOU YOU STUPID INSECTS ! " Yumchika yelled at Shino. Yumichika sees insects around him and then steps on the insects which angers Shino.

"UNFORGIVABLE ! NO ONE HARMS MY INSECTS, **Kikaichū Hōdan**(寄壊蟲砲弾 _Parasitic Insects Projectiles_ ) " Shino chants as he shoots a wave of insects towards Yumichika . The insects devour a tree and devours solid rock.

"Holy shit, i got to avoid those bugs or i will die the most undignified death ever imagined " Yumcihika said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>**

6:50 A.M. Ino and Isane fight each other 1,000 feet from the campground.

"**Hadō #1. Shō** (衝, _Thrust_) " Isane chanted as she points at Ino with her index finger and generates a small force that thrusts Ino 50 feet into a 20 foot rock . The rock collapses on top of Ino but Ino bust out the ruins.

"I'm not done yet **Torikabuto** (トリカブト _Wolfsbane_ ) " Ino chanted as she summons 10 kunai with purple flowers attached to them and throw them at Isane . Isane dodges all of them but then Ino throws an extra one that hits Isane in the leg and Isane can't move her left leg.

" I can't move my leg " Isane as she struggles to move.

"You left your guard down and now your going to pay with your life .**Danpen Hana Bakudan** (断片の花の爆弾 _Fragment Flower Bomb_) " Ino chanted as she summons a cluster of paper bombs disguised in flower petals that create a cluster of explosions covering an area of 300 feet destroying everything within the radius. Isane revealed that she shielded her against the blast with ice.

"Ice ? That's a rare Kekkai Geniei. Could this person be as strong as Haku ? " Ino said to herself.

"Not bad but your attacks won't get through my ice . Itegumo is known as the frozen snow. Like Toshiro Hitsugaya, i can manipulate ice but can't control the weather like him. It's a projectile base Shikai rather than an all range Zanpakutō Like Hitsugaya's or a melee close to mid range Zanpakutō like Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki , mine Zanpakutō is strictly projectiles base " Isane explained to Ino.

"I see " Ino replied.

" Now it's time i show you the real power of Itegumo. **Seppen Nokōu **(雪片の降雨 _Snowflake Rain ) " _Isane chanted as she rains down a rain of deadly snowflake shaped shiruken at Ino. Ino dodges 20 snowflake shiruken only to see hundreds of them.

"Shit more Snowflake shiruken " Ino said shocked to see hundreds of deadly shruiken which levels everything within a 200 foot radius.

" Looks like you weren't able to survive that, too bad " Isane stated.

"For who ? " Ino replied behind her. Isane looks to see she hit a substitution clone "Don't think you can take me so easily " Ino said to Isane as she goes for a filpkick but Isane dodges the attack. Isane gets her distance and counterattacks.

"**Hadō # 31. ****Shakkahō " **Isane chanted as she shoots a red fireball at Ino, Ino dodges but is caught in a Kidō net. " **Bakudō #63. **Sajō Sabaku**** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Isane chanted as she binds Ino down with her Kidō chains and then jumps in the air with her Zanpakutō.

"Fuck ! " Ino shouted as Isane leaps 300 feet in the air and uses Shunpo to move 500 feet away.

"**Kōtta Yuki Imochi** (凍った雪いもち _Frozen Snow Blast_ ) " Isane chanted as her Shikai glows and 3 white beams come out freezing everything within 300 foot radius. Ino is revealed to have been unharmed by the blast . If anything Ino managed to deflect the ice from her body " What ? "

" I must admit, your very powerful, had not for the **Nentōde Henkō** ( 念頭で偏向 _Mind Deflection Justu_ ) , i would of died back there " Ino said to her.

**"**Nentōde Henkō ? " Isane asked shocked to see the blast deflect.

"Any attack that comes at me, i use my telekinesis to block any attack and deflect it back at the user. That is the true power of Yamanaka clan " Ino answered.

" I see, so you really are at the level of a Lieutenant level Shingimai ? " Isane asked her.

"I have only gotten started, i already shown you the full extent of my powers now time to finish the fight " Ino answered as she increases her chakra to the point she starts to release purple charka with flower petals around her.

"What is this chakra ? " Isane said to herself.

" Time to show you more of the power of Yamanaka clan **Kokoro Fujō** (心浮上 _Mind Levitation Justu_ ) " Ino chanted as she lifts up a nearby 100 foot tree with her mind.

"She's lifting the building up with her mind " Isane said to herself.

"Now time to perish ! " Ino shouted as the building comes towards Isane.

"**Yukitate **(雪盾 _Snow Shield_ ) " Isane chanted shortly before the tree hits her and causes 5 other trees to collapse . Isane then sees Ino behind her.

"Got you off guard **Shinranshin **(心乱身の術 _Mind Destruction Jutsu_ ) " Ino chanted as she paralyzes Isane and then has Isane turn her own Zanpakutō against her.

"I can't move ! " Isane shouted trying to regain control of her body.

"It's useless to struggle ! The enemies this technique is cast upon are completely under the users control as their bodies become disconnected from their will. The difference between this, and the **Shintenshin** (心転身の術_Mind Transfer Jutsu)_ is, the caster doesn't project their consciousness into the enemies body. This makes it much more conventivent for battle " Ino explained to Isane as she has Isane drop her shikai.

"You could of dealt the finishing blow, why did you take the blade off my neck ? " Isane asked.

"Lady Tsunade was specific about bringing you and your squad alive. I merely pointed the sword to your neck to should you that i have control over your entire body " Ino said to her

"Damn it !" Isane said as she tries to break out and manages to get one arm working.

"I see, you're going to be very tough to hold no matter, time to stop your movements **Magen: Chō Shinka** (魔幻・蝶進化_Demonic Illusion: Butterfly Evolution_ )" Ino chanted as she creates an illusion in which countless butterflies surround the enemy. Ino sinks Isane into the ground.

"What's this ? " Isane said trying to move.

"It's a genjustu, combined with the Yamanaka clan mind jsutus you can't possibly move from where you're at . Time to make sure your unable to move " Ino replied as she then uses wire strings and then does Dog → Snake →, Monkey → ,Ox → and Tiger hand seals.

"Damn it " Isane said struggling to break out.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death_ ) " Ino said to Isane as she traps Isane inside a illusion tree.

"Can't move at all ! " Isane stated as she can't move.

"This is a justu taught to me by a Jōunin-level genjustu master, you have no hope of escape " Ino replied as she walks away into the squad campgrounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 <strong>

Unohana gets the news of Squad 4 being attacked.

"What? My squad is in trouble . I got to go help them " Unohana said to Ukitake but Ukitake stops her on the way out.

"Don't worry. Isane is a Lieutenant , so far the only threat to the squad is a Lieutenant level shinobi " Ukitake answered.

"Isane could still be in trouble " Unohana stated.

"Don't worry , Isane is powerful , though not as powerful as my Lieutenant. She'll be fine, i even sent my two 3rd seats to help her out as well as several members of my squad, they should fight off the Lieutenant there " Ukitake assured her.

"I see, i guess i was being too protective " Unohana replied.

"If any of the Jōunin attack there, you should go there but for now stay here. We can't afford to leave the Seireitei "

"Very well then ! " Unohana replied as she gets back to work.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha- Hyūga border<strong>****

Iba is overpowering Ibiki with his powerful Shikai.

"What's wrong, you can't seem to keep up " Iba arrogantly stated to Ibiki swinging his Zanpakutō.

"Damn his strength is incredible, i can barely keep up " Ibiki said to himself as he generates another justu "**Lightning Style :Lightning Ball **" Ibiki chanted as he fires a lightning blast at Iba.

**"Chikyūno Kōguno Nenshō**( 地球の工具の燃焼 _Combusting Earth Cutter_ ) " Iba chanted as he smashes the ground with his Zanpakutō send a wave of energy that collides with a lightning ball creating an explosion canceling out both attacks.

"You process quite a powerful Shikai however, you still need more than that to beat me. **Summoning Justu: Binding Chain Shower **(結合連鎖シャワー _Kuchiyose :_ _Ketsugō rensa shawā )" _Ibiki chanted as he summons multiple chains to attack Iba but Iba dodges 120 chains and he smashes the chains with an explosive slash.

"**Kendakaro Ganenshō** (剣高炉が燃焼 _Combusting Sword Blast_ )" Iba chanted as he shoots a red blast of energy similar a Getsuga Tenshō towards Ibiki which hits him and causes a large explosion causing a 300 foot explosion. Ibiki lands back at the ground seeing nothing but smoke. Ibiki emerges mildly injured from the attack.

"Damn it ! " Ibiki said as his left arm is injured from the blast and bleeding badly.

"It's best you tell us where Naruto is hiding " Iba said to Ibiki.

"Never, i would never tell you thugs a thing " Ibiki replied as he gets back up.

"Very well then, time for you to die then " Iba shouted as he goes to attack Ibki causing a large explosion.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>District** #4****

Izuru continues to fight Choji . Izuru leaps on top of a 15 story building within the village's financial district while he's still Shikai release. Choji leaps 500 feet high and goes to attack Izuru.

"**Human Boulder **(肉弾戦車 _Nikudan Sensha_)**"** Choji chanted as he use chakra to propel himself into a powerful roll spinning at over 380 MPH towards Izuru.

**" Bakudō # 39**. **Enkōsen** (円閘扇, _Round Lock Fan_) " Iuzru chanted as he use his Zanpakutō in a blocking motion generating a dull yellow energy in the form of a large spinning disk to block the strike but Choji smashes through the shield and the building as well . Izuru falls down to below barely escaping the attack. Izuru struggles to get back up on a now 12 foot tall Choji.

" Come on, that can't be the best you got . I haven't even used all my power yet " Choji said to Izuru.

"He grew stronger but how ? " Izuru asked himself.

"You see, the Akimichi clan can increase their power by charging there size. It's time to show you more of our power " Choji said to Izuru as he goes to charge at Izuru . Izuru uses Shunpo to move 500 feet from Choji and levitates his Zanpakutō and lightly hits one end causing it to spin like a fan

**"Hadō #58. **Tenran**** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Izuru chanted as he stops his Shikai and fires a widening tornado-like blast is fired towards enlarges both his arms to be 20 feet long to block the blast that destroys everything within a 200 foot radius.

"That's not going to work " Choji said to Izuru as he then sees Izuru disappear into a 12 story hotel building. Izuru runs up the 10th floor of the building.

" I still need to wear him down, his power might of increased but his speed has decreased greatly. I still have speed and agility over him " Izuru said to himself as he runs through the building .

" **Human Boulder **(肉弾戦車 _Nikudan Sensha_)**"** Choji chanted as he does another human boulder at Izuru causing Izuru to dodge the attack by jumping in the air dodging falling debris from the collapsing hotel. Choji then continues the attack and knocks Izuru into the ground .

"Fuck! that hurt alot " Izuru shouted as Choji leaps in the air .

"**Bubun Baika:** **Hamāo Hasai**( 部分倍化の術ハマーを破砕 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ :_ Crushing Hammer ) " _Choji chanted as he hits Izuru with a 20 foot large hammer fist but Izuru blocks the strike with a two hands on his Shikai.

"That was close " Izuru said to himself.

"Not bad but try blocking this next hit " Choji replied by pushing Izuru back 100 feet through a wall " **Human Boulder " **Choji chants as he uses the attack again only for Izuru to dodge it .

"I guess i have to go at full power then " Izuru replied as he raises his spiritual power to his max and surrounds himself with light purple spiritual power. He dashes at Choji and comes at him cutting Choji's with a light cut on his arm.

"ARRRGH! Damn it " Choji said as his left arm getting weighed down and he can't move it.

"It looks like your body is staring to weaken " Izuru stated as he goes to cut Choji's head but Choji's fist clashes with the sword. Choji enlarges his fist to 20 feet while Izuru increases his spiritual power. but Izuru uses Shunpo

"Where did you go ? " Choji said but his arm falls to the ground. Izuru then leaps 200 feet in the air and goes for a jump strike.

"I got you now ! " Izuru shouted as he hits the ground creating a 20 foot implosion which knocks away Choji.

"What's going on ? He's gotten stronger. His strength has increased and his special ability is staring to take a toll on my body . I see , he's trying to wear me down using up my chakra. Very well , i just need to crush him and get it over and done with " Choji said to himself as he gets back up.

"He managed to get back up ? How is he still able to increase his power " Izuru said to himself.

"Time to end this ! " Choji said as he grows up to 25 feet tall.

"He's even bigger than before " Izuru said to himself . Choji charges up chakra from his hands and goes for an attack

"**Chō Harite **( 超張り手_Human Jackhammer_ )" Choji shouted as the attack hits towards Izuru. Choji uses two palms to smash Izuru through the ground causing a massive 600 foot radius explosion leveling 20 buildings in the path of the shockwave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of Konoha Hotel<strong>

Lemura sees a trail of smoke coming from where Izuru and Choji fought.

"Izuru is in danger ! His opponent's Reiastu jumped to 15,000 RYK. Not even a Lieutenant could deal with such a monstrous power " Lemura said to himself as his squad is with him hiding within the basement a collapsed building. Lemura is with 20 of his squad members.

"Looks like Squad 4 is still under attack " said one of the squad mates.

"It's not safe to return until the fighting has stopped there. Meanwhile, we would stay within here and wait until its safe " Lemura stated.

"Right! " All the squad mates replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>District<strong>** # 1 ****Uchiha****

6:55 A.M. Rukia heals most of Iruka's injuries .

"Looks like you're safe from death " Rukia said to Iruka.

"Damn you, you made a mistake of healing my wounds. Now i would make you pay for attacking Konoha " Iruka replied as he pulls out a Kunai.

**"**Bakudō**** **# **** 27. Tanma otosh **_(_ タンマ落とし Time out dropping _)"_ Rukia chanted as she puts Iruka to sleep

"Damn it ! " Iruka said as he collapses to the ground out cold from the spell . Iruka is then picked up by Rukia.

"What a stubborn fool, i have to take you back to Squad 4 " Rukia said as she puts him in a wheelbarrow and steal civilian clothes to walk away " I wonder how Renji is doing ? " Rukia said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Financial District <strong>

2 miles north of Izuru's location and 1 km (3,300 feet) southeast of Ichiraku Ramen . Renji is running through the city passing through the large highrise buildings and heading towards the downtown district . Renji has crossed 1 mile west from Uchiha Senbei then went 4 miles north through one of the main roads .He is now 2 miles southeast of Konoha's Weapons Facility.

"I'm closer to finding the Weapons Facility, much closer to getting Captain Hitsugaya and Byakuya's Zanpakutōs back " Renji said to himself. Suddenly he is surrounded by 20 Genins and 10 Chunins.

"Don't move " said one of the Genin.

"You're completely surrounded " said one of the Chūnin.

"Bring it on amateurs " Renji replied as they throw Kunai and shiruken at him but Renji cuts the blades in half and then cuts down all the 20 Genin with a flashstep slash killing them . He is then surrounded by the 10 Chūnins.

"I'll take you out " said one of the Chūnin with long spiky brown hair wielding a scythe attacking Renji . Renji blocks the blade dodging the strike.

" Take this ! **Bubun Baika** ( 部分倍化の術 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ ) " said one of the Akimichi Chūnin with short brown hair in a topknot ponytail style with two scars on. as he expands his fist and hits Renji but Renji blocks the strike with one hand.

" Take this " said one of the Chūnin launching shiruken from a weapon.

"**Wind Wave " **said one of Chūnin as he shoots out a powerful gust of wind. Renji blocks with two hand s and blocks the strike.

" You guys are really becoming a pain in the ass , time to deal with you all at once **Bakudō # 1. **Sai**** (塞, _Restrain_) " Renji shouted at them as he binds down all 10 Chūnins. The Chūnin manage to break out

"You can't hold us down with that ! " said all the Chūnins.

"Very well then, i'll take all of you out . **Roar Zabimaru ** " Renji chanted as he uses his shikai to cut down all the Chūnins in his path, killing them . Renji then meets members of his own squad within the feild.

"Renji , it's a pleasure to meet you " Rikichi said to Renji.

" Rikichi, how the hell you get through here ? It's a total warzone " Renji asked him.

"We managed to get past everyone thanks to Squad 2's Lieutenant . You were awesome taking out 30 men by yourself" Rikichi answered.

"It's getting too dangerous for unseated officers, go to squad 4 and protect the squad there" Renji commanded.

"Right Lieutenant Abarai " Renji replied as Rikichi runs back with his squad .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 Campgrounds<strong>

Ino walks through the squad after taking out all the guards in the area. She killed all the 30 unseated officers from the 2nd division and now goes to capture squad 4

"Time to take this squad over , i'm still low on chakra from fighting that lieutenant " Ino said to herself.

"**Hadō # 31. ****Shakkahō " **Sentarō chanted as he fires a blast hitting Ino "Direct hit " Sentarō cheered.

"Hey, i wanted to do that " Kiyone shouted at him

"Please, i'm stronger than you " Sentarō replied.

"Please, my combat skills are way better than yours not to metion i'm more loyal to Uiktake " Kiton shouted.

"No you're not, i watch Ukitake all the time , i'm better than you " Sentarō shouted back.

"No i am " Kiyone replied as they have a small fight over who's better.

"Who are these idiots ? " Ino said to herself.

"Okay Frist one to beat her down wins " Sentarō stated as he draws his sword.

"Fine bring it on " Kiyone replied as she draws her sword.

"Who are you two ? " Ino asked.

"Sentarō Kotsubaki , co-3rd seat of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei 13 " Sentarō answered.

"Kiyone Kotetsu , co-3rd seated officer of the Thirteenth Division in the Gotei 13 " Kiyone answered

"I see, are you related to Isane Kotestu ? " Ino asked

"Yes, we won't let you kidnap my sister " Kiyone shouted.

"Seriously, you don't really think you two weaklings can beat me ? " Ino arrogantly asked them.

"We don't think,we know** Swing Haomuchi Kaiten **(刃を鞭を回転S_pinning Blade Whi_p )** " **Kiyone replied as her Zanpakutō takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade with seratted edges

"**Smash** **Mokusei Sengotsuchi **(木製戦後を槌 _Wooden War Mallet_ ) " Sentarō chanted as his Zanpakutō takes the form of a giant two handed wooden war mallet.

"Not bad but your still not match for me " Ino replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1,000 feet from the campground<strong>

Isane is trapped under Ino's genjustu. Isane tries to get out

"I can't escape this Genjustu, i must break out of this somehow " Isane said to herself.

"Allow me to help " said a mysterious figure in a distance. The woman is wearing a grey robe with short black hair

"Itegumo it's you , how can you help me ?" Isane asked her.

"Allow me to lend you my power to escape here from this world of Illusion, it might time a bit time given your body is restricted " Itegumo answered

"Very well then " Isane replied as her reiastu fuses with her Zanpakutō spirits reiastu.

* * *

><p><strong>Financial District <strong>

7:00 A.M. Choji is resting eating potato chips after using up too much chakra while in giant form. Choji reverted back to his original size.

"Boy all that fighting sure left me with a empty stomach " Choji said to himself out loud as he eats potato chips when suddenly he's hit from behind by Izuru's shikai. Choji is weighed down a bit.

"Don't you think it's too soon to call it quits ? Maybe you should of checked your opponent to see if he really died " Izuru behind Choji shocking him. Izuru is bandaged up around his arms and his chest and the top half of his Shinigami robe gone

"How did you survive ? It looked like you died " Choji said shocked to see Izuru alive.

"As you can see, i'm still alive . I activated a second new abilty of mines that i never used before until now called **Bachitsu** (撥つ _The Repellent One_ ) " Izuru said to Choji.

"What ? " Choji said confused.

"You're already know that Wabisuke doubles the weight i cut or touch. Bachitsu is the opposite of that ability . It makes anything i weight with this 1/2 the original weight " Izuru said to Choji

"What are you talking about ? " Choji stated.

" With this, i was able to reduce that monstrous strength of yours by half it's power. I wasn't able to fully stop your attack with my Wabsibuke and took some serious damage from it "

"Still how were you able to put yourself back together ? Even if what you say is true , you still shouldn't be able to walk " Choji said trying to get back up.

"I'm very lucky to have served as the 3rd seat of Squad 4 for 5 years and became Gin Ichimaru's Lieutenant the same time my best friend Momo became a Lieutenant . I'm considerably out of practice, it would of took me at least 5 minutes to heal near fatal injuries at my prime, now it takes twice as long " Izuru explained to Choji.

"I see, still it doesn't matter, i'll just defeat you as easily as i did before " Choji said as he charges at Izuru "**Bubun Baika** ( 部分倍化の術 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ ) " Choji replied as he expands his arm to be 2 times larger and longer to punch Izuru but Izru stops it.

"**Bachitsu** (撥つ _The Repellent One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he reduces the damage Choji does with his fist and he cuts Choji across his left enlarged arm.

"Damn it !" Choji shouted as he holds his cut left arm.

"I must admit, i never fought a foe who used nothing but his body weight against me. It's fair to say you're the strongest opponent i faced in one on one combat however the problem is you sorely rely on brute strength " Izuru said to Choji.

"**Human Boulder " **Choji shouted as he comes at Izuru with his attack but Izuru does a horizontal slash hitting Choji back .

"Like i said, your attacks are far too straightforward to hit me anymore. Once i figured out your fighting style and patterns, you were doomed " Izuru stated.

"Try blocking this " Choji replied as he becomes 12 feet tall again and comes at Izuru with punches. Izuru dodges the punches.

"Another problem is that your fighting style while powerful lacks speed. You're physical strength is incredible and is almost on the level of a Bankai user like Renji however you clearly lack the speed needed to catch me " Izuru stated as he dodges more punches from Choji.

"**Bubun Baika:** **Hamāo Hasai**( 部分倍化の術ハマーを破砕 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ :_ Crushing Hammer ) " _Choji chanted as he hits Izuru with a 20 foot large right hammer fist but Izuru blocks the strike with a two hands on his Shikai.

""**Bachitsu** (撥つ _The Repellent One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he reduces the damage Choji does with his fist and he cuts Choji across his enlarged right arm.

"AGGHHRG " Choji shouted in pain.

"It's useless to fight me with just raw power. Another problem with your techniques is that the more you increase your size, the more taxing it is to your chakra , you unnecessarily waste too much chakra throwing your punches around while being unable to hit someone as fast as me " Izuru stated as he uses Shunpo to move at 1,833.3 ft/sec(1,250 MPH) . Choji tries to catch him with Shunshin moving at only 586.7 ft/sec (400MPH) while in his enlarged form.

"I can't keep up with him ! " Choji said to himself as he wildly swings punches .

"I'm over 3 times as fast as you right now, you're moving far too slow to get me " Izuru said as he uses Shunpo to hit Choji at his head but Choji extends his arm and grabs him.

"Got you now Jerk " Choji said to Izuru.

" I see " Izuru replied as he removes a band on his right arm that light up and blind Choji with a large explosion Izuru escapes jumping into the air and does his counterattack .

"I can't see " Choji said trying to regain sight.

"**"Hadō #58. **Tenran**** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Izuru chanted as he fires another tornado blast that smashes Choji through six 9 story buildings 500 feet from Izuru's location.

"Fuck ! " Choji said to himself as he tries to regain balance only to see Izuru in the air .

"**Nadegiri #`12 Senmai Oroshi** (千枚卸_1000 sheets of paper wholesale_) " Izuru chanted as he does multiplie slashes giving mild cuts all over Chojis body. Each of his limbs have cut 4 times by Wabisuke. Choji falls to the ground.

"Looks like you have lost " Izuru said to Choji as he comes closer to him.

"Think again " Choji replied as he grows up to 30 feet tall "**Chō Harite **( 超張り手_Human Jackhammer_ )" Choji shouted as the attack hits towards Izuru.

**"Kōkaisuru** (後悔する_ Repent_ ) " Izuru chanted as he weighs down Choji to the point he collapses 10 feet into the ground and creates a 50 foot diameter crater. Blood spews out of Choji's wounds.

"What? ! " Choji said shocked.

"In that giant form . You weight 2198 lbs . I hit each of your limbs 4 times. 4 times 4 equals 16 , combine that with each strike making you 2 times as heavy and you now weight 144,048,128 lbs . There's no way you can move your body " Izuru explained to Choji.

"Damn it, you bastard " Choji replied.

"It's surprising you still survive even with your bones crushed under 65,536 times your body's normal weight. You're incredibly tough " Izuru said to Choji as he comes closer to him with strong killing intent.

"What are you planing to do ? " Choji said to Izuru .

"I'm going to kill you " Izuru answered.

"What kind of monster would kill a man while their down ? " Choji said to him.

"I'm Squad 3's Lieutenant of the execution force. Our orders were clear from the beginning, our goal is to Kill any human within Konoha who is spiritually aware and combat active

"Attacking this village was a cowardly move by you guys " Choji shouted.

"Your life is already forfeit either way, but surely you would prefer an easy death?" Izuru asked Choji.

"I won't let you guys take down this village, i will fight to the death to protect it " Choji answered.

" You fool ! Battle is not a stage for empty heroics and nor is it something to take pleasure in. Battle is filled with despair. Dark, terrifying. That is the way that it should be. That way, people learn to fear battle and to choose the path of non-violence where possible . The symbol of my division, the marigold represents despair which presonifles my squad's fighting style . My Wabisuke matches the ideals of the squad and it's a prefect weapon for execution" Izuru explained to Choji about his beliefs .

"That's where you're wrong. Battles about protecting those who are close to you and fighting to protect the honor of a Shinobi. This is the Will of Fire, this is what gives us shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. It is also symbolic of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed to the next , you're idea of peace is not the same as our ideas " Choji explained to Izuru as he grows up to 60 feet high.

"What the? You can still move " Izuru said shocked to see him back up.

"What you described to me is something a coward would say, us shinobi unlike you Shingimai have a strong belief in what we fight for. That is what makes us superior to you " Choji chanted as he glows with red spiritual energy.

"Shit ! " Izuru said shocked to see him.

"Now let's see how you would be able to counter this " Choji shouted as he leaps 500 feet in the air " **Spiky Human Boulder " **Choji chanted as he rapidly grows his hair out to wrap around his body and become spiky, the spinning force hits the ground causing Choji to bury over 300 feet deep into the ground. Izuru barely dodged it .

"That was too close for comfort " Izuru said to himself as he sees a 300 foot deep , 50 foot diameter hole in the ground. Izuru then feels the ground shaking .

"Got ya ! " Choji shouted as he bust out the ground 100 feet from the first hole causing everything within a 150 foot radius to collapse within the 300 foot hole .Choji and Izuru are now 500 feet from each other from the hole.

"Time to end this Choji " Izuru shouted as his body glows with light purple spiritual power that shoots up 200 feet high.

"Very well then " Choji replied glowing with red spiritual energy as he charges at Izuru using Spiky Human Boulder. they clash attack with each other and go the other side where they once stood . Choji collapses after suffering a massive slash across the chest. and falls down causing another large crater caving in the ground and extending the hole up to 200 feet wide

"Looks Like your finished. Even if you survived the direct hit, you will die of blood loss . Too bad i won't be there to do the finishing blow " Izuru said as he collapses from the grievous injuries he suffered with blood covering him but he manages to still stand . Izuru's squad members come to see what happened.

"Lieutenant Kira " Inose said to him.

"I'm fine " Izuru replied only to collapse. It's revealed his left arm is seriously lacerated and cut up and his Shikai was shattered.

"He needs to be treated to Sqaud 4, his left arm is almost amputated " Aida stated,

"I was lucky. Had not for my Wabisuke's special ability, i would of lost the clash of power. His strength was superior to my wabsiuke, he shattered into 10 pieces however each of those pieces hit him and the special effects took in and in the end he was weighed down and overpowered " Izuru said to himself before he slipped into unconscious .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong><strong><strong>the Uchiha-Hyūga border<strong>******

Iba seems to have defeated Ibiki within battle. Ibiki struggles to get back uo. His clothes are badly burnt by the attack.

"Looks like your at your limit " Iba said to Ibiki.

"Don't count me out just yet " Ibiki replied as he gets back up goes to attack Iba. Ibiki's shirt and trench coat are gone and he has a large cut on his chest as well as his left arm.

"It's over, i have defeated you. How could you still be standing from those injuries? " Iba said to him

"Not quite , if anything you made this fun for me . Time to end this with my strongest justu " Ibiki shouted as he does Boar →, Dog → ,Bird →, Monkey →, Ram handsgins.

" I won't let you complete that justu **Nenshōen** ( 燃焼円 _Combustion Circle_ ) " Iba shouted as he stabs his Zanpakutō into the ground that then goes towards Ibiki and forms a pentrgarm around him and shoots a large blast of red energy from the ground shooting 500 feet high and 50 feet in diameter . " That took care of him, that was my strongest attack " Iba said to himself but he sees the burnt body was a substitution log .

"**Kuchiyose: Gōmon Heya **(口寄せ・拷問部屋 _Summoning: Torture Chamber_)**" **Ibiki chanted as he summons chans to wrap around Iba

"What the hell ? How did you survive " Iba said shocked to see himself binded in chains enemy's arms and legs are captured by four chains.

"I escaped your attack with a substitution and set up this nice justu " Ibiki answered as the walls of the cage appear flat on the ground, quickly folding together to box both Ibiki and Iba in in. Finally, a large statue falls atop the cage, which is then tightly bound in chains.

"Fuck , i can't move ! " Iba shouted.

"Time to end this ! You can't escape the pain of this justu " Ibiki said as he seriously damages Iba crushing his arms and legs with the justu .

"ARRGAGAGAHHHH " Iba screamed as Ibiki then releases the justu and falls to the ground . Ibiki then falls to the ground but he is still on his knees. Ibiki is then healed by Katusyu.

"Don't move, your body has token damage " Katusyu stated.

"It's mostly the side effects of using my Gōmon Heya " Ibiki replied.

"Just stay there and let me heal you " Katsuyu said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad<strong>** 4 Campgrounds**

7:05 A.M. Ino manages to turn Kiyone and Sentarō against each other with her mental justu.

"Why are you attacking me ? " Sentarō asked.

"I can't stop attacking you " Kiyone answered as she uses her blade whip to attack Sentarō but he blocks with his hammer.

"It's real simple, my Shinranshin controls the minds of multiple opponents , time to end this " Ino chanted as she goes to have both of them killed but she is hit from behind by a dart of ice

" **Reitō Yukidāto** (冷凍雪ダート_Frozen Snow Dart_ )" Isane chants as 20 snow darts come from the 2 sides of her sword hitting Ino from behind .

"Impossible, how did you escape my attack ? " Ino said shocked to see Isane out of the justu.

"I used the power of my Zanpakutō to give me even more strength. You see us Shingimai never fight alone, we always have our Zanpakutō . Zanpakutō's are the core of a Shingnimai's power, illusions like yours won't work i have a partner with me to undo it " Isane explained to Ino.

" I see ,very well then, i would have to come at you with everything i got " Ino replied as she goes to attack Isane. They clash attacks with each other moving at high speeds. Ino hits Isane with a powerful kick while their 300 feet in the air sending Isane 300 feet flying downward away from the camp. Ino charges downward with a flying flip kick

"**Hadō #58. **Tenran**** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Isane chanted as she blast Ino away with a tornado blast that knocks her away. Ino then falls into a pile of rocks but gets back up.

"I'm not done yet , I have end it all in this next attack " Ino said as she does Tiger, Horse, Ox, Brid , Rat, Dog, Goat, Bird and Tiger handseals.

" I'm not going to let you do the final attack !_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. _ **Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, __Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_) "_ Isane chanted as she fires a powerful blue wave of spiritual energy similar to Kamehameha wave.

"**Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Ino chanted as she fires a blast of energy from her mind that takes the form of purple flower petals. The blast manages to overpower Isane's high level spell and go through 1,000 feet westward then explode on impact creating a 300 foot radius explosion.

Meanwhile Kiyone and Sentarō watch helplessly .

"Big sister ! " Kiyone shouted as she sees the explosion form from a distance.

"What power that woman processes " Sentarō stated.

"I'm going to kill her ! " Kiyone shouted as she charges towards Ino only to be stopped by Sentarō.

"Are you insane, she was able to defeat lieutenant-level Shingimai. We couldn't even starch this girl even with our Shikai's, if you go over there, you will die " Sentarō said to her.

"I don't care, i need to save sis " Kiyone shouted as she struggles with Sentaro.

" Idiot i can't let you go " Sentarō said to her. Suddenly Hanataro comes with Harunobu and Hanataro uses Shinten which knocks out Kiyone.

"That should help her out ! " Hanataro said to Sentaro.

"Thanks 7th seat Yamada " Sentarō said to Hanataro.

"Just call me Hanataro, it was nothing " Hanataro modestly replied.

Back at the battleground. Ino is on her knees drained from using up too much spiritual energy.

"Those Psionic Repulsion blasts are still too much for me to use. Then again it's a A- rank technique , it's no surprise i would be this low on chakra , either way it's over lieutenant

Suddenly Ino is surrounded by 6 human sized snowflake shiruken. Isane merges out with her right arm badly burned from Ino's blast. The blast Ino fired leveled 200 trees and left a 1,000 foot long, 2 foot deep and 10 foot wide fissure.

"That was too close " Isane said to Ino.

"How did you escape ? " Ino said trying get back up.

had not for Shunpo, i would of died there for sure. Your blast overpowered my kido and manged to burn my right arm badly " Isane said as her arm is badly burned from Ino's blast.

"Damn it ! Move, Move" Ino said trying to move.

"Time for my ultimate attack . **Seppen Kaiten Buyō **(雪片の回転の舞踊 _Snowflake Rotation Dance_ ) " Isane chanted as she has all the snowflakes rotate and spinning around Ino.

"No ...NO, NOOO ! " Ino shouted in despair as the shiruken all hit her and explode creating a wide of ice freezing everything within a 300 foot radius Isane redraws her sword back to it's sealed sword state and falls to the ground.

" I did it ! " Isane said to herself but she collapses to the pain of her broken and badly burned right arm which is blackened and crisped. Hanataro and his medical squad rushes to her aid .

"Shit ! Her arm is badly injured " said one of the squad members .

"She has third degree burns, take her into the medical room stat " Hanataro commanded.

"Right ! " the squad members replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Neji senses a drop in chakra from Ino from a 8 mile distance and tells Tsunade.

"Ino has fallen , her charka level has pummeled rapidly " Neji stated.

"Shit ! It's amazing the enemy could beat such a young powerful heir to the Yamanaka Clan, one who has been trained by me " Tsunade said to Neji.

" I'm also sensing a similar drop in chakra from Choji. He's all the way 4 miles southeast from here in the financial district " Neji explained to Tsunade,

" These Shingimai are far stronger than expected. Katsuyu go over there and heal them contact Shikamaru to get Ino out of enemy campgrounds and bring her into the hospital " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"Right ! " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake <strong>**district**

Inoichi gets bad news from Katsuyu. The team is within 8 miles north of Squad 4's campgrounds

"What, i can't believe Ino lost " Inohichi said shocked.

"She's in serious condition " Katsuyu said to Inocihi.

"Choji too ? " Choza asked Katsuyu.

" There in critical condition but there not close to dying yet, we would have them safely delivered to the hospital " Katsuyu answered.

"Relax guys, Tsunade is the best medical Ninja in the world. They should be fine no sooner those slugs heal them " Shikaku said to them.

" Still the enemy might try to kill them. Asuma and Kurenai reported that the Gotei 13 have been ordered to kill any Shinobi " Inoichi stated.

"Very well, we would split up . Inoicihi and i would go to aid Shikamaru and protect him from enemy attacks while Choza goes to aid his son "

" Very well then " Choza replied as they do a group handshake and split up .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Nara <strong>**district**

Shikamaru is gathering weapons within his house which is 12 miles northwest of squad 4's campgrounds and 8 miles northeast of Choji's location where he hears the news.

"Shit! It can't be, i got to head there immediately " Shikamaru said as he heads towards Ino .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Naka evacuation shelter<strong>

Kurneai and Asuma are in bed with each other. They finished making out with each other and are now under the covers.

"I said to make it fast yet 54 minutes have passed since we started this " Asuma said to Kurneai.

"That's typical of you, it's no wonder both our squads are behind work sometimes " Kurneai said blushing.

"Even pregnant, you still have enough energy to make out with me. That's rare to find in a woman " Asuma responded by kissing her.

"Hopefully you don't die Asuma . It would suck if we can't do this anymore " Kunreai stated.

"Don't worry Kurneai, i won't die !I would never forgive myself if i left you a widow and left the baby without his father " Asuma replied.

"This village hasn't faced this big of a crisis since Orochimaru. So far we lost hundreds of Ninjas out there , there's no telling what could happen to this village " Kurenai said to Asuma.

"Don't worry i can count of the new generation of this village. My team has come a long way from what they used to be. Shikamaru has become less lazy lately and more responsible, Ino has become more independent and Choji has finally learned to use that inner strength of his . I feel well accomplished as their teacher " Asuma said to Kurneai.

"Well your not the only one. Shino has become so skilled with his insects , Kiba's nose improved greatly to the point he has the best sense in the entire clan and Hinata has grown much stronger and focused to the point she might hold her own against Neji " Kurneai replied.

Suddenly Katsuyu comes to talk with Asuma and Kurneai .

"Guys i got bad news, Ino and Choji have fallen ! " Katsuyu said to Asuma. Asuma drops the cigarette form his mouth shocked to hear that and his jaw dropped.

"Impossible ! Are they ...? " Asuma asked.

"They'll live , there in serious condition by the Shingimai they fought " Katuysu answered.

"I got to go aid them , there still not out of the woods yet " Asuma replied as he puts on his clothes and heads out of the shelter

"Be careful Asuma " Kurneai said to him kissing him in the mouth .

"Don't worry honey, i'll be here for you " Asuma replied as he heads out while Kurenai covers her naked body with a blanket .

"I'll be sleeping, you really tired me out again . Wake me up when you returned and when the invasion is over " Kunreai said to him.

"Don't worry honey, i would be here to wake you and cuddle with you again " Asuma replied as he goes out of the shelter.

* * *

><p><strong>Aburame clan training field<strong>

7:10 A.M 7.5 miles southeast of Konoha and 2.5 miles east of Uchiha Senbei. Yumichikia and Shino are fighting each other. Yumchikia is being overpowered by Shino's insects.

Shino attacks Yuimichika with another barrage of deadly insect attacks that destroy 20 more trees.

"Damn it ! " Yumichika shouted as the insects come closer to him .'

"You can't escape the insects. There are over millions of insects that will home on to you " Shino stated as Yumichikia struggles to flee from the insect tendrils.

"Then i would have to get rid of them with force ****Usugiri **# 12 Dangan Kattā Senpū **(弾丸カッター旋風 _Bullet Cutter Whirlwind_ ) " Yumichika chants as he does a 360° series of vertical and Horizontal slashes that cut up all the insects around him moving at 40 slashes per second.

"Not bad , your movements are pretty fast however looks like you missed a few " Shino stated as a swarm of hundred s of thousands of insects are behind him.

"Damn it more insects ! " Yumchika said to himself.

"You can't fight over million of opponents at once. If you try to fight me head on, you would have to deal with them from behind but if you focus on them , you would be vulnerable to my attack. Either way your death is inevitable " Shino said to Yumchikia while holding a kunai in his hand.

"Very well then time to get rid of your insects first " Yumichika replied as he jumps in the air and uses his sealed sword " ** Mōda # 8 Hagane-fū **(鋼風 _Steel Wind_)" Yumichika chants as he moves his sword in a 180° arc and releases a powerful shockwave destroying all the insects on the ground. Yumchikia lands on the ground " Pathetic, your just a mere Chunin with ugly old insects, any last words ? "

"Only one, devour ! " Shino replied as several insects on Yumchikia's Sealed sword eat his left arm causing blood to spew out of it .

"ARRGGRGRGHH!INSECTS ARE DEVOURING ME ! " Yumichikia shouted as he tries to get rid of them raising his spiritual power.

"It's useless , the Kikaichū devour charka. You soul reapers use Reiastu right? And your body is made of spriton? The Kikaichū devour the blood and chakra of their prey, in fact since your merely made of chakra and have no physical body, your type of chakra would be delicious to them " Shino said to Yumchikia as Yumchikia smashes the bugs off his hand.

"You bastard ! " Yumichika shouted as he goes to slash Shino but Shino backhands him through a tree 20 feet away.

"Your death was decided the moment you left your guard down , time to end this **Hijutsu: Mushidama **(秘術・蟲玉 _Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere_ )" Shino chanted as he uses thousands of bugs, making a globe of bugs around Yumichikia to completely trap him.

**"Bloom Fuji Kujaku** " Yumicikia chanted as he releases his shikai and blows away all the bugs.

"It seems your chakra level have jumped up " Shino said to Yumichika.

"Very well then shall we begin the fight ? " Yumichika said to Shino.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Inuzuka clan training field<strong>

10 miles northwest of the Aburame clan training field , 5 miles northeast of the Hokage palace, and 1 mile southwest of the north gate . Kiba and Ikkau arrive at the battleground.

"Looks like we found a place for us to fight far away from other people fighting" Ikkau said with a psychotic grin as he he redraws his sword.

"Looks like you finally ready to fight , you even got the sword draw out ready for battle " Kiba stated.

"I can tell from that small clash in the last area that your going to be a tough opponent " Ikkau replied.

"You too, don't disappoint me now . I look forward to a real fight " Kiba said to Ikkau.

"ARRRRF " Akamaru barked as he comes to Kiba's side.

"What's with the deal of that dog off yours ? " Ikkau asked.

"That is my best friend and ninja dog Akamaru, he's part of my power. I never fight a battle without him "

"I see. 2 against 1 huh ? Very well then, you better pray i don't injure that dog of yours and i also pray that your dog is as imposing as he is big" Ikkau stated.

"Pray ? So what do you Shingimai even believe in ? " Kiba said to Ikkau.

"Pray huh ? Come to think of it, we Shingimai are virtually atheists, we don't really pray to anyone "

"Very well ,we don't have a god of our own only thing that comes close to religion here is the belief in the Will of Fire "

"Anyways, just what does that dog of your do ? " Ikkau asked.

" The Inuzuka clan is well known for their use of ninken as fighting companions. Clan members are apparently given their own canine partner or partners when they reach a certain age. There after, the shinobi and their dogs are practically inseparable. Akamaru is not only my partner but a part of me " Kiba explained to Ikkau.

"I see, that explains that giant dog you have there, you guys seem pretty powerful, i see, this will prove interesting " Ikkau replied as he prepares to fight Kiba and Akamaru.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Omake 23<strong>**: Shingimai **Official Guide to Gotei 13 ******

Nanao is in her office with documents with Shunsui explaining the Shingimai

"Welcome to the Shingimai Official Guide to the Goeti 13 segment " Shunsui said to the audience.

"Today we would be taking about two Shingimai . Isane Kotestu and Tetsuzaemon Iba " Nanao stated.

"Tetsuzaemon Iba is the lieutenant of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Sajin Komamura " Shunsui stated.

"He has been Lieutenant for 18 years ever since his mother Chikane Iba served as a lieutenant for 105 years " Nanao affirmed.

"Iba served within the 11th Division for 15 years as the 3rd seat of that squad and then moved 1 year after the former Squad 7 lieutenant Jin'emon Kotsubaki , the father of 3rd seat Sentarō Kotsubaki served in that squad as lieutenant for 84 years , Ikkau would take the title third seat after Iba left " Shunsui stated.

"Iba is a well rounded fighter who is known as the jack of all trades of all Lieutenants. Tetsuzaemon became a more versatile fighter so that he could be promoted to lieutenant in order to make things easier on his mother, Chikane " Nanao stated only for Iba to appear.

"Hey that's not true, i did it so i can encompass everything within the name Lieutenant " Iba said wearing no shirt and revealing his muscular body only for Nano to hit him down with a fan.

"Another fact about Iba is that he's the president of the Shinigami Men's Association and a meathead who thinks he's all tough just because he can speak in a Hiroshima dialect but is just a mama's boy " Nanao shouted.

"I like it when you act so feisty ! " Shunsui stated.

"Shut up and talk about the next person " Nanao shouted .

"Okay ,okay . Next is Isane Kotetsu . She's the the lieutenant of the 4th Division, the medical and supply relief division, in Gotei 13 under Captain Retsu Unohana . She is also the older sister of 3rd seat Kiyone Kotestu" Shunsui stated.

"She's the squads second best healer and can heal life threatening injuries on the average of 2 minutes .While being in the weakest combat Squad, Isane trained under Unohana in several hand to hand fighting techniques to hold her own against stronger enemies and is the third best Lieutenant at the art of Kidō " Nanao explained to the audeince.

"She severed under the 4th Division and became Lieutenant 32 years ago at age 200 . Her sister Kiyone is 90 years younger than Isane and serves under my best friends squad " Shunsui stated.

"Iba's **Hametsuhano Henshōsa **(運命刃の燃焼_Combusting Doom Blade _) is a Kidō-Type and Melee-Type Zanpakutō as versatile as the person who wields it . It make anything it touches explode. Anything that touches the pick-like protrusion would instantly explode into flames. This along with the shape of Iba's Shikai amplifies the destructive force of his Zanpakutō, it can also shoot explosive blasts " Nanao explained.

"**Itegumo** (凍雲, _"Frozen Cloud) _ is known as the Frozen Snow. Like Toshiro Hitsugaya, Isane can manipulate ice but can't control the weather like him. It's a projectile base Shikai rather than an all range Zanpakutō Like Hitsugaya's or a melee close to mid range Zanpakutō like Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki , her Zanpakutō is strictly projectile base " Shunsui stated.

"Tune in next time when we show you more popular celebrates within the Gotei 13 " Nanao said to the audience as they go off air.

**(A/N :** **Squad 4 has been saved from the threat of the shinobi thanks to the efforts of Iba, Isane and Izuru however Iba was defeated by Ibiki whereas Izuru and Isane barely fought off Ino and Choji. Yumichikia and Ikkau meanwhile prepare to fight Shino and Kiba. Who would prevail , Team Kenpachi or Team Kurenai ? ******Review , Fave and Subscribe************)****


	29. Team Kenpachi vs Team Kurneai

**Bleach Shipp**ūden **28: Battle of the crimson blades, Team Kenpachi vs Team Kurneai******

**(A/N : Ikkau and Yumichikia of Squad 11 prepare to fight Kiba and Shino of Squad 10, which team would prevail ?******)****

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuzuka clan training field<strong>

7:15 A.M. 10 miles northwest of the Aburame clan training field , 5 miles northeast of the Hokage palace, and 1 mile southwest of the north gate . Kiba and Ikkau fight each other.

They both dash at each other and come at each other. Ikkau takes out his sword and lunges with his sword holding the blade with his left hand . Kiba dodges the blade and throws a punch towards Ikkau but Ikkau blocks with his sheath in his right hand. They clash attacks 5 times before Lee goes for a high kick but Ikkau evades in and goes for a backfilp slash.

"You dodged it, you move well kid " Ikkau said.

"Not bad, your just as Lee said you were. You attack with both the scabbard and sheathe ,you don't disappoint baldy " Kiba stated.

"Baldy? Look at you , you smell like dogshit " Ikkau shouted.

"What was that ? You talk tough but talk is cheap " Kiba shouted back.

"Now your speaking my language kid " Ikkau replied

"Very well shall we get serious Akamaru ? " Kiba asked Akamaru.

"ARRF " Akamaru replied as he glows with blue chakra.

"Let's do this Akamaru " Kiba chanted as he has his entire body in chakra and moving on all fours getting a more feral appearance.

" I see, your intent to kill is strong , you even have gained beast-like strength. Let's see what you got " Ikkau said as he goes into fighting position.

" Very well then , here i come " Kiba replied as he dashes at 1126.4 ft/sec (768 MPH).

"He's fast ! " Ikkau shouted trying to block but he is hit in the stomach by Kiba's elbow sending Ikkau flying 20 feet into another tree.

"Come on, don't tell your down already . Lee must be slipping if he lost to a weakling like you " Kiba arrogantly mocked but Ikkau gets back up.

"I must admit, that hit hurt a bit however it's foolish to think this battle is over yet . I barely got started kid " Ikkau stated wiping a small amount of blood from his mouth.

"Now that's more like it , hopefully you start to fight more seriously " Kiba answered.

"Let's see what that dog of your can do " Ikkau asked Kiba

"Very well then , Akamaru let's kick his ass " Kiba replied as both Akamaru and Kiba dash at Ikkau . Akamaru comes at Ikkau with it's large claws but Ikkau blocks Akamaru with his sheathe .

"Now this is much more like it " Ikkau cheerfully stated blocking the blow. Kiba pulls out smoke bombs

"Take this " Kiba shouted as he throws smoke bombs that release grey smoke.

"Smoke Grenades, what's with the cheap tricks? " Ikkau said blinded by the smoke grenades . Kiba and Akamaru then attack while in the smoke but Ikkau blocks a punch aimed at his face with his sword in his right hand , a bite aimed at his back with his sheathe, a kick towards the stomach with his sword in his left hand , a claw slash aimed at his neck with the sheathe in his right hand , a punch aimed at his left check with the hilt of his Zanpakutō in his right hand . Ikkau uses Shunpo to escape the smoke and leap 100 feet in the air .

"ARRRRF "Akamaru shouted as he leaps to bite Ikkau.

"You fell for it " Kiba shouted but Ikkau blocks the bite with his sheathe.

"Come, on, you have to do more than just bite " Ikkau shouted but it was a clone and Kiba and Akamaru go from each side of Ikkau.

"**Gatsūga** (牙通牙 _Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang_ ) " Kiba chanted as he and his Akamaru spin at a ferocious speed like a drill but Ikkau barely dodged the attack and lands on the ground. Kiba and Akamaru smash into the ground each of the 50 feet from Ikkau and smashes the ground 3 feet deep.

"Dan! They have gotten even faster " Ikkau said to himself as he then sees another smoke bomb and is blinded.

"You can't escape our Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu" Kiba shouted as him and Akamaru spin around Ikkau. Kiba and Akamaru spining around Ikkau and hit Ikkau's face directly smashing him into the ground drilling him 5 feet deep.

"Ha, you didn't stand a chance " Kiba arrogantly taunted but Ikkau gets back up with only a few loose teeth lost and slashes Kiba across the check with a light cut.

"Damn it, i missed, i was trying to chop your head off , i guess you really are as fast as you are tough " Ikkau stated.

"Damn how did you survive that attack? I hit you directly with Gatsūga, that force is enough to level a building. Your brains should be splattered " Kiba said shocked to see Ikkau still alive with only a cut on his forehead a few broken teeth

"Well if it makes you feel better , your attack smashed a few of my teeth in " Ikkau stated spitting out his teeth.

"I guess you are as tough as lee said you were given he needed eight gates to beat you,it was foolish for me to underestimate you " Kiba said to Ikkau

"I must say, you and your dog seem to be of the same fighting level and also your team attacks are perfectly timed. I'm lucky to fight such powerful opponents " Ikkau complimented.

"That's because i fused my chakra with Akamaru. When members of the Inuzuka fuse their chakra with there Ninja dogs, we gain a feral appearance and that makes a bond between them even stronger that affords them the use of the clan's collaboration jutsu, such as the Gatsūga i just used on you " Kiba explained to Ikkaui

"I wonder who's your Captain ? Who trained you to have such impressive moves? " Ikkau asked Kiba.

"You mean Captain Kurenai? I had two trainers with me. One of them is my mother and the other is my Teacher Kunreai. There both incredibly tough women

"Interesting, i don't remember the last time Captain Zarkai faced a Captain-Level female fighter. It would great to see how well your captain fares against "Ikkau stated.

"Sadly for you, my Captain isn't feeling well today, good thing too given not even your captain would stand a chance unless he knows a great deal of Ninjustu like techniques or even genjustu .

"You mean Kido like techniques, no thanks . Kido is for weaklings and not practice by our squad

"So your squad only relies on raw power ? Your captain has zero chance against my captain if all he does is to rely on raw power . unless your captain has Kage-level strength, he can't hope to beat my captain with raw power alone" Kiba stated.

"I see, i don't care either way about them, let's stop talking and fight " Ikkau shouted as he puts his Zanpakutō in his sheathe and releases his Shikai " **Grow Hōzukimaru** (鬼灯丸, _Demon Light_)" Ikkau shouted as he and releases his Shikai.

"Very well bring it on " Kiba replied as he releases red chakra around his body

"AFFFF " Akamaru roared as his fur glows red and gets more powerful they clash with Ikkau and create a large explosion destroying everything within a 100 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Aburame clan training field**

7.5 miles southeast of Konoha and 2.5 miles east of Uchiha Senbei. Yumichikia and Shino are fighting each other. Yumichikia is dodging kunai shaped insect blasts that destroy 20 trees with ease and dodges a swarm of insects.

" Come on is that all you got ? " Yumichika taunted.

"Hardly " Shino answered as he has insects shoot up from the ground Yumichikia jumps over 200 feet in the air to evade them but Shino sends insects to intercept him

"**Usugiri****# 4** **Yūgana chōyaku suraisu **(優雅な跳躍スライス_Graceful Leaping Slice_) " Yumichika chanted as he does an elegant leaping slice towards the Shino after cutting all the insects down with his Shikai .

"**Mushi Kame **(蟲瓶の術 _Wall of Insects Jutsu_ ) " Shino chanted as he uses thousands of kikaichū as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed. Yumichikia jumps alaway from the 10 foot diameter insect barrier.

"Damn, i can't cut him with my Shikai with those insects around him " Yumicihikia said to himself as more insects come at him.

"There's nowhere to run and no where to strike " Shino said to Yumichikia as he sends a wave of insects at Yumichikia but Yumichikia dodges it only to see Shino brnhing him using Shunshin to move 1,833 ft/sec 1,250 MPH )

"Got you " Yumichikia shouted as he slashes Shino cutting him in half but it was an insect clone "What? "

"Your done for **Mushi kyōkihōi **( 虫狂気包囲 _Encircling Insect Frenzy_ )** " **Shino chanted as insects swarm around Yumichika but Yumichika barely dodges the insects before they form a 360 degree sphere.

"Damn it, i barely dodged that swarm " Yumichikia said to himself as he struggles to evade Shino's insects.

"You can't outrun my insects. My insects can travel up to twice the speed of sound , there's no way you can outrun my super sonic insects " Shino stated as Yumichika struggles up against Shino's insects. Yumchikia leaps 300 feet in the air and runs across the air trying to avoid them

"I just need to get as far of a distance as possible, his bugs cant.. " Yumchikia said out loud only to be interrupted by Shino using Shunshin.

"Possibly reach you .. " Shino said in front of him using his insects to form a flying platform to catch up with Yumichikia. Yumichika then see a 500 foot long tendril of bugs heading towards him. Yumichikia tries to block it but is overpowered and throw into the ground with devastating force .

" Your **Eauōku**(エアウォーク_Airwalk)_ can't help you in a battle unless you have projectile based attacks like Kidō. It's useless to fight in the air without any projectiles . Also you released your Zanpakutō yet you have not shown a single special ability, do you think you can beat me holding back half your strength ? " Shino explained to him.

" I'm not holding anything back, all our Zanpakutōs have to be direct-combat types. We have no special ability to speak with Shikai other than enhanced speed and power.

"That's a lie. You can't fool me, the Kikaichū can detect your chakra and simply tell how much you have. So far your hiding half of that chakra , they can also detect nevere signals and tell when you are lying " Shino stated shocking Yumichika.

"I'm really getting sick of your damn ugly insects . I told you i have no Kidō-type Zanpakutō " Yumichikia answered.

"Whatever the case, you can't defeat me with just melee combat, if you get within range of my insects, they will suck you dry until nothing but bones remain . I prefer you use all your power against me otherwise you will die and that would be no fun" Shino replied as he sends another swarm of bugs at Yumichikia.

"Shit ! " Yumichikia shouted as he gets pelted by another tendril of insects and smashed into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake District<strong>

Hinata manged to evacuate all the renaming people within the village district.

"We cleared out everyone in the district Katsuyu " Hinata reported.

"Very well then Hinata. Head into the Dokibara district " Katsuyu commanded.

"Very well then " Hinata replied but then suddenly 20 unseated officers of squad 11 appear to fight Hinata.

"There's one of them take her out " said of of the squad 11 members as all the squad members charge at her but they were suddenly token out by Hinata's fast strikes and rendered incapacitated.

"I have no time to fight low level Shingimai, i must get the others to safety and find that Lieutenant hiding within the city " Hinata said to herself but then senses Kiba and Shino's chakra level "It's Kiba and Shino ,they must be fighting Shingimai . Judging by the chakra level, one of them is almost as strong as Jōunin-level Shinobi like Kurneai .I got to help them after i'm done evacuating the civilians " Hinata stated as she goes to the Dokibara district.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake -Aburame- Industrial district<strong>

2 miles south of Hinata's location Hisgai with 30 of his men get the report that 20 unseated officers were knocked out.

"Lieutenant Hisgai, 20 members of Squad 11 where knocked out cold by a single enemy" said one of the unseated officers.

"What? Damn it, that's strange though why would any Shinobi just merely knock out the Shingimai " Hisgai stated.

" It's believed the person who knocked out 20th seat Toshimori Umesada " said another the unseated officers.

"For one to take on a 20th seat officer and 20 Unseated Officers, one would have to have at least **100 -200 RYK **" Hisgai said to his men but suddenly 30 shinobi come at Hisgai's squad . 10 of them are Chūnin and 20 are Genin.

"Everyone attack " said one of the Chūnin as they all prepare to attack.

"Men follow formation and attack " Hisgai commanded as his men use their Zanpakutōs to cut down all 20 of the Genin. Killing 9 of the 20 Genin. Hisgai uses a jumping kick to kick down one of the Chūnin, Hisgai then does a dropkick taking out 2 more Chūnin then a gut punch to one of the Chūnin . Hisgai kicks one of the Chūnin. Hisgai then finishes the remaining with a roundhouse kick " Everyone head out "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace<strong>

Tsunade and Neji talk to each other about the evacuation of the civilians.

"It sees we managed to get most of the people in danger zones in safety " Neji stated.

"How many districts have been evacuated ? " Tsunade asked..

"So far we cleared 14 districts in total " Neji reported.

" I see , name the districts cleared out " Tsunade said to Neji.

"South Konoha, The Industrial District , Inuzuka , North Konoha, Hatake , Senju , Naka, Aburame, Hyūga ,Menna, Uchiha , Yūhi and Sarutobi districts are all cleared of there population and have moved to all the shelters scattered across the village " Neji anwsered.

"Let see , Arumabe District has 12,000 people, the Hatake district has 165,000 people , the Menna district has 150,000 people, North Konoha has 7,000 , Inuzuka has 10,000, Yūhi has 6,500, Hyūga has 12,000, my clan's district has 4,000 , Naka has 2.500, Sarutboi has 3,000 and Uchiha has 4,000. So far we managed to evacuate 447,000 people , 3/8 th of the population of the village into evacuation shelters " Tsunade explained to Neji.

"That leaves East Konoha , Dokibara , Downtown Konoha, Midtown , Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka distircts sitll occupied " Neji stated.

"East Konoha has 220,000 , Financial district has 30,000, Dokibara has 180,000 , Downtown Konoha has 250,000, Midtown has 47,000, Akimichi has 12,000, Nara has 10,000 and Yamanaka has 4,000 remaining . We have we have 753,000 people left to evacuate " Tsunade said to Neji.

" Half the Financial district already fled the district due to the devastation that occurred between Choji and his opponent and there is a massive hole within the hotel resorts " Neji stated.

"Very well then , thanks for helping out " Tsunade said to Neji.

"No problem " Neji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Financial District<strong>

7:20 A.M. Choji is on the ground bleeding half to death struggling to hang on by a thread.

"Looks like this is it for me... I'm just sad it has to end this way " Choji said to himself as he thinks back to his childhood.

** 8 years ago **

**Choji's pov**

Ire member back when i was a child. I was picked on by alot of people about my weight. I had no friends back then and was always picked last by the kids.

"Alright who wants to play Ninja ? " one of the kids said as he is replied with several other kids raising their hands. I try to play with them only to get no kids on my side

"Hey guys wait for me " i said to them.

"You can't play Ninja with us ?" one of the kids said to me.

"Why ? " i asked them.

"Because whichever team you're in ,your nothing but a deadweight anchor with your slow lardass " one of the childs cruelly replied. Then i met Shikamaru that day.

"But we got ood numbers . Even games like Shougi are only fun when we play with eqaul number of pieces " Shikamaru said defending me.

"Having useless pieces is just as good as having none at all " said one of the kids.

later that same day i was taking with my dad on the rooftop of our house.

"They said mean things about our clan, they say that the Akimichi clan has only dumb fat asses... everyone says that about us... " i said depressed to my dad.

"Choji, don't let those kids bother you. You've got a kinder heart than anyone i know. There will be someone who will see that in you and become your friend...if you meet him, treat him as your best friend and become comrades who will trust in each other more than anything else " my father said to me then i met Shikamaru again

"Hey you ! " Shikamaru said to me.

"You're that ... " i said to him

"I'm Shikamaru from the nara clan and you're sittin in my seat where i go to watch the clouds" he said to me.

"You come here to stare at the clouds ? What about the ninja game ? " i asked him.

"It was a drag so i left here. So what's your name " Shikamaru asked me.

"Choji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan " i replied.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

Suddenly 10 members of the Onmitsukidō ninjas appear to kill Choji.

"Too bad for you, our orders from the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō are to execute and eliminate any and all Shinobi" said one of the ninjas as they are about to kill Choji but Choza appears there next to them .

"Flee here now or i will crush you all " Choza said to the ninjas.

"As if we would listen to a lowly human" the ninjas replied as they charge at Choza but Choza lightly punches the ground creating a shockwave killing all the ninjas.

Katsuyu goes on top of Choji and starts to heal his wounds.

"Hang on Choji, i'll save you " Katsuyu said to Choji as she heals him.

"Son are you okay ? " Choza said to Choji.

"I'm fine dad " Choza answered. Choza picks him up carries him away.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha- Hyūga border<strong>****

Iba is badly injured and can't move.

"Damn it, my body isn't moving at all , am i going to die ? " Iba said to himself as he thinks back to his days in the Soul Society.

**22 years ago**

**Iba's pov**

I remember the days i was within Squad 11 as the 3rd seat of that squad. I was a much younger and more arrogant man back then. My former Lieutenant Maki Ichinose was my mentor until he was replaced by Yachiru and then Kenpachi. I was in attendance when i saw Yachiru defeat Maki and Kenpachi killed the previous captain. That following day my mother announced her retirement.

"Son i'm retiring soon , i'm getting too old to be a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 " she said to me.

"Why mother, your the one who pays the bills here ? " i said to her.

"Exactly, your the only one who has the potential to become Lieutenant of this family "my mom said to me

"I don't even know the name of my Zanpakutō " I said to her.

"This is why you need to train hard " My mother scolded me. She was a tough old bat within her late 400's while i was a 265 year old man .

**18 Years ago **

I managed to develop my Zanpakutō but i had to leave Squad 11 after showing my Shikai for the frist time

"You know a Kidō-base Zanpakutō isn't allowed in my squad. You can't be the lieutenant of this squad " Kenpachi said to me.

"Why not, why are you guys against Kidō-base Zanpakutōs?" i asked him.

" Things really slipped in this squad, the rule of Squad 11 is to be a Squad that fights with melee based Zanpakutōs and fight to the death, not some bullshit like justice. We fight to the death which means none of this pansy Kidō crap, that shit is for cowards " Kenpachi answered.

"It's because of that arrogance Maki left us 2 years ago, he was a great lieutenant " i said to the jarhead but nothing went through him.

"He was weak , he lost to Yachiru pretty easily " Kenpachi stated.

"Yachiru was a child, he held back on her " i said to him.

"That's bullshit, even if he did held back on her he wouldn't have lost so easily to her if he was a real Lieutenant . You're not even half his level. I'll have you transferred out so you can be a Lieutenant somewhere else " Kenpachi said to me.

"Fine!ever since you came to this squad, it reverted to the stone ages . I'm out of here " i repiled as i left that damn idiotic squad . I then joined 7th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Sajin Komamura and to that day i served as his second in command.

**Present Day **

**3rd person pov**

Suddenly the ANBU arrive to kill Iba.

"End of the line Shingimai ! " one of the ANBU members said to Iba as they go to kill Iba but Sajin appears in front of them and takes one sword to the chest and the sword breaks on him.

"Don't worry i'll handle them " Sajin replied as he creates a shockwave from his palm that kills all the ANBU members . Sajin is picked up by Sajin and carried away.

"Thanks captain " Iba stated.

"I'm not going to lose you like i did with the 4th seat " Sajin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Inuzuka clan training field<strong>

Ikkau fights Kiba and Akamaru in a 2 one 1 battle . Ikkau is being overwhelmed by Kiba and Akamaru's speed and numbers. Ikkau blocks a clawstrike from Kiba's left hand but is hit but a headbutt from Akamaru and is pushed into a large rock.

"Come on you can do better than that badly " Kiba said to Ikkau.

"Very well then furball " Ikkau replied as he spins around his Shikai and comes at Kiba and Akamaru but they evade the strike which destroys 20 trees in the path with a powerful smash into the ground creating a 100 foot long, 10 foot deep and 2 foot wide fissure in the is then hit and bitten by Akamaru

" Now i got you **Gatsūga** (牙通牙 _Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang_ ) " Kiba chanted as he spins around but Ikkau catches him offgaurd

"**Split Hōzukimaru** " Ikkau chanted as he separates his naginata into 3 sectioned pole. Ikkau swings his Shikai cutting Kiba's check and uses the blunt end to hit Akamaru 50 feet away from him. Kiba pulls out a kunai and clashes with Ikkau's shikai

"Not bad, your attacks have became harder to read " Kiba said to Ikkau.

"Don't get too excited, i have only gotten started " Ikkua replied.

"I see, you have extended your weapon, not bad but not good enough " Kiba stated as he dashes at Ikkau. Ikkau blocks attacks from Kiba extending his Shikai hitting Kiba away from him while Akamaru dashes at Ikkau . Ikkau blocks the hit and manages to kick Akamaru into a tree.

"**Enchō Goku Suiryoku **( 延長極推力 _Extending Pole Thrust_ ) " Ikkau chanted as he extends his Shikai 15 feet through a 20 foot rock Akamaru was at but Akamaru dodges it . Ikkau uses Shunpo to move at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH) to appear behind Akamaru and attack him cutting his check.

"You bastard ! " Kiba shouted as he gets upset and goes to attack Ikkau head on but Ikkau goes for a fast strike that almost cuts his head off .

"His speed has gotten much faster" Kiba said to himself as he dodges a lunging strike aimed as his face by only a few inches and barely evades a thrusting strike. Ikkau then does 20 fast lunging stabs within 4 seconds which Kiba dodges and blocks the last strike with a kunai. Akamaru then comes behind Ikkau with Gatsūga but Ikkau manages to block it

"Come on, you think i didn't smell you coming " Ikkau said to Akamaru but is caught offguard by Kiba.

"**Gatsūga** (牙通牙 _Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang_ ) " Kiba chanted as he spins around and hits Ikkau from behind dragging Ikkau 200 feet through the training ground and smashing him through a 3 story building. The attack created a 200 foot long , 1 foot deep and 5 foot wide fissure from just the force of Ikkau being dragged and leveled 50 trees in the path.

" Damn, i didn't see that last attack coming " Ikkau said to himself as he gets back up.

" **Zetsu: Gatsūga **(絶・牙通牙 _Absolute: Fang Over Fang ) " _Kiba chanted as him and Akamaru dash moving at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH) sending Ikkau flying 300 feet in the air from the shockwave of their speed then Kiba and Akamaru come at Ikkau from each side and does Fang over Fang while Ikkau is about to fall

" If i'm hit by that force, i would be roadkill" Ikkau said to himself as he places his Shikai between holding them back but he struggles to keep them away then his Shikai shatters and Akamaru and Kiba are blown back 200 feet from that blow as a shockwave destroys everything within a 300 foot radius and injuries Ikkau.

"What power, he managed to deflect my Zetsu: Gatsūga though at the cost of his weapon " Kiba said grinning to himself.

Ikkau gets back up with cuts on his arms and picks up his Shikai and reverts it to it's sealed sword state.

"Damn, your attack cut my wrist from just the shockwave, had i took a direct hit from it, you would of shredded me like a pig in a slaughterhouse " Ikkau said to Kiba as he stand at ground zero of the attack which left a 2 foot deep , 50 foot diameter crater in the ground.

"Looks like your weapon is gone ! You can't possbily fight me now " Kiba mocked.

"Think again " Ikkau replied as he releases his Shikai again fully intact.

"Not bad, it was pretty clever shattering your blade then releasing it again to maintain the weapons cutting power, however if extending that pole is all your Shikai can do, then you have already lost the battle" Kiba replied as him and Akamaru prepare to attack.

"Very well bring it on " Ikkau replied in battle stance.

"Very well then** Sōjin Rōga **(爪迅狼牙_Double Impact Wolf Fang ) " _Kiba chanted as he and Akamaru move at moves at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH)

"Where did they go? There moving too fast for me to see " Ikkau said to himself only to be slashed 20 times, 5 times in each limb then see Kiba behind him and Akamaru in front of him

"You're moving far too slow to catch me " Kiba said to Ikkau as he and Akamaru leap forward from opposite sides for a crossing pass slash/bite towards Ikkau seriously injuring Ikkau in the process and leaving slash marks all over the battlefield having destroyed 200 trees.

"Damn it " Ikkau said trying to get up with blood covering his body. Ikkau's Kinomo was shredded to bits leaving only shorts left of the robe.

"I must say, you survived my strongest justu however it looks like your body took the serious toll. I'm surprised you can even walk with your leg shredded up like that " Kiba said to Ikkau.

"Bring it on, i'm far from done " Ikkau replied as he charges at Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Aburame clan training field<strong>

7: 25 A.M. Shino and Yumichikia continue to fight each other. Yumicikia is doing fairly well actually managing to evade and fight off the insect horde.

"You're doing pretty well against my insect horde with just a sword " Shino said to Yumichika.

"Don't underestimate my power " Yumichika replied as he sees a 400 long tendril coming at him but he cuts the tendril in half with his sword.

"**Kikaichū: Arare** ( 寄壊蟲・霰 _Parasitic Insects: Hailstorm ) "_ Shino chanted as he summons five waves of insect tendrils that come at Yumichikia . Shino then has all the insects go up the ground and then rain down hundreds of projectiles at Yumichikia.

"**Mōda #** **8 Haganefū** (鋼風_ Steel Wind_)" Yumichikia chants as he moves his sword in a 180° arc and releases a powerful shockwave that cuts the insects in half. Yumichikia then uses Shunpo to cut Shino's back.

"Damn ! He increased his speed " Shino said to himself.

"Your bugs are moving too slow now, i have gotten use to it , your entire attack pattern is now clear to me " Yumichikia said to Shino.

"That was just a fluke " Shino said to Yumichikia as he goes to attack Yumichikia but Yumichikia dodges the attack. Yumchikia then goes for a jump slash

"Take this ! " Yumichikia shouted as he goes to cut Shino but Shino stops him in midair

**"Kikaichū:Tatsumaki** ( 寄壊蟲竜巻 _ Parasitic Insects Tornad_o ) " Shino chanted as Insects swarm around his body repelling Yumhcikia's sword strike and seriously injuring Yumichikia.

"Damn it ! " Yumichikia shouted.

"If you refuse to release your full power , then i would kill you with my ulimiate justu **Kikaichū: Shoku **(_寄壊蟲・蝕 Parasitic Insects: Eclipse _) " Shino chanted as he releases millions of bugs out of his body and form a 500 foot diameter barrier around Yumichikia.

"AHHH! Just how many insects do you have in your body ? " Yumichikia asked freaked out.

"I lost count somewhere around 50 million. This justu renders any attempts of escape worthless. I can summon multiple waves of Kikaichū at an enemy all at once . You're dead ! " Shino said as Yumicika is surrounded by 20 tendrils and they all hit Yumchikia knocking him through the ground.

"Fuck! " Yumichikia said as the insects absorb all his chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1,000 feet from Squad 4's campgrounds.<strong>

Shikaku and Shikamaru arrive where they see Katsuyu healing Ino. Inoichi arrives there as well. Ino has severe frostbite and is being treated.

"Ino, are you alright ? " Inoichi said to her.

"She's going to be fine, she needs to taken into the hospital " Katuysu

"I'll take her there " Inoichi said to Katsuyu as he walks away holding Ino " Don't worry Ino, your dad is here to protect you " Inoichi said as he uses Shunshin to leave.

"What to do with the enemy campground up ahead? " Shikamaru asked.

"We got much bigger problems than that right now, let's take care of that first then we focus on them" Shikaku answered.

"I'm going to go the hospital to see Choji and Ino " Shikamaru stated.

"Okay good luck and avoid any trouble on the way " Shikaku said to Shikamaru.

"Right dad! " Shikamaru replied as he heads out.

"Now to pursue whoever has been wandering aimlessly through the town " Shikaku said to himself as he leaves to find Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with <strong>Aburame <strong>-Menna district border**

Kenpachi and Yachiru run through the village. Kenpachi and Yachiru level 237 miles traveling 4.5 more miles down southwest. He managed to level a total of 1196 buildings charging through them out of the nearly 30,000 buildings in the city , roughly 4% of the entire city. Kenpachi has grown bitter and impatient searching for powerful opponents

" Is this really the way ? " Kenpachi said to Yachiru.

"Really ! I'm sure it's way this way... probably ! " Yachiru answered.

"Probably... PROBABLY ?Did you say, _PROBABLY?_ " Kenpachi shouted grumpy not to see any enemies.

"Gosh, you're annoying . OKay then ,that way ! " Yachiru answered.

"OKAY THEN ! Did you just say _OKAY THEN ? " _Kenpachi shouted.

"All you do is complain Kenny? If you're going to complain then you can decide for yourself! I give up" Yachiru complained.

"I'm sorry Yachiru, it's just that bitter for searching for an opponent, it seems like we be running forever" Kenpachi stated but then they sense Yumcihikia's reiastu disappear and Kenpachi doesn't recognize Ikkau's spiritual power

"I can't seem to detect Yun-Yun anywhere " Yachiru said to Kenpachi.

" He must of been defeated and on the verge of death " Kenpachi stated .

"It's not that, I'm sensing nothing from Yun-Yun and it seems like he's not even here right now " Yachiru replied.

"That's impossible, even if you were to die, you would at least have the faintest of Reiastu. " Kenpachi explained.

"I see, let's look for the enemy " Yachiru said to Kenpachi .

"Either way which way to go ?" Kenpachi asked.

"This way ! " Yachiru answered.

"Are you sure about this ? " Kenpachi asked.

"I'm 100 % sure " Yachiru answered as Kenpachi and her head southwest then turn south to a shallow fissure with caved in and destroyed buildings heading back to the path of South Konoha .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of Konoha Hotel<strong>

Lemura gets a call from Hanataro to return to base.

" 3rd seat Lemura , it's safe to return to the campgrounds " Hanataro said to him.

"Very well then " Lemura replied but suddenly someone comes downstairs.

"Someone is coming downstairs 3rd seat Lemura " said one of the unseated officers

"Everyone stand back, i'll take care of the intruders " Lemura replied as he pulls out his Zanpakutō but it turns out to be Izuru carried by Inose and Aida .

"Shit Izuru !" said one of the unseated officers.

"Man this is bad, the humerus in his arm was shredded nearly to bits and his 2 lower left ribs were fractured as well as his left shoulder bone and one of the ribs is pressing against his stomach. If he's not treated soon, he'll die in 10 more minutes from blood loss if he was left untreated" Lemura diagnosed.

"10 minutes, we would of never made it back in time " Inose panicked.

"Please help him " Inose said to him.

"No problem , this should take 5 minutes. I am the 3rd seat of Squad4 " Lemura replied as he heals Izuru of his injuries.

"Thank you " Aida said to Lemura.

"Don't mention it, it's what squad 4 does best " Lemura replied.

Suddenly Kyugohanin comes with 20 members of her squad to talk with Lemura.

"We finally found you 3rd seat " Kyugohanin said to Lemura.

"It's a good thing your squad is safe, we would have to make a call to Squad 7 to get us out of this shithole before the enemy breaches here, the battles are bound to get more intense and our squad isn't known for combat " Leumra stated

"Alright i would make the call right now " Kyugohanin replied.

Izuru meanwhile wakes up after being awoken of his grisly fate that almost occured to him.

"I was that close to dying? These shinobi are no joke ! " Izuru said to herself as he thinks back to the clash between him and Choji.

**28 Minutes ago **

**Izuru's pov **

"Time to end this Choji " i shouted as my body glew with light purple spiritual power that shoots up 200 feet high.

"Very well then " Choji replied glowing with red spiritual energy as he charges at me using Spiky Human Boulder. We clashed attack with each other and go the other side where we once stood . I dashed using my left hand to hold my Shikai. The Shikai shattered to bits when it collided with those spikes and two of the spikes from his left side hit me right in the arm and lower chest cavity. The 10 fragments of my Wabisuke then hit different parts of his body twice and given he weighed 4,822 lbs , his body increased to over 4,000,000 lbs and with open wounds , it would of definitely killed him off being hit 10 times by Wabisuke in that weight.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov **

Izuru is being healed by Lemura.

"Hey Lemura ! " Izuru said to him.

"Don't worry, we would have you saved but i recommend you stay away from battle, even with me healing you, your injuries would still pose a risk to opening up . So How were you able to beat the big brute? " Lemura asked him

"He turned 60 feet tall and came at me with full force. He shattered my Wasibuske however due to his massive size and rotation speed, he was struck by each of the fragments 20 times .The weight i hit with would be the equalivent to 1 ton of TNT exploding on him. A Zanpakutō wielded by an unseated officer will produce kinetic energy of a one-tonne vehicle moving at 160 km/h (100 mph) or 1 lb of TNT. Being lacerated combined with the crushing weight and power of a should of ended his life " Izuru answered.

"Boy Izuru you're so awesome " Lemura stated .

"My Wabsiuke was severely damaged " Izuru said while holding on to just the hilt of his broken Shikai.

"We'll call Captain Kurosucthi to repair the Zanpakutō , i heard he's being moved to the campground with his squad as protection from the Shinobi" Lemura replied but suddenly Kyugohanin detects no chakra from Yumichikia .

" I'm not detecting any chakra from 5th seat Yumichika at all . It's like he completely disappeared and Ikkau is being overpowered by two chakras that are 5,000 RYK each" Kyugohanin stated.

"Impossible, Ikkau Shikai release only has 3,000 RYK, who could be that strong to overpower Ikkau ? " Lemura asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Choza brings Choji to the hospital where Shizune brings him in for surgery.

"Get Choji inside, we have to heal him fast" Shizune said to them.

"Right " Choza replied as he brings him to the table. Shizune diagnosis Choji

"He took quite a serious beating. His arms suffer light burns from a fireball however they took severe damage from fragments of metal and both arms are broken in 20 different areas from 4 sharpen wounds in them. He also suffers from 4 cuts on each of his limbs near the joints of his legs and arms and his femur and fibura are severely damaged and he has massive slash across the chest cutting through the stomach, small intestine, large intestines and liver " Shizune said removing the fragments of Waibsuke surgically.

"My son came that close to dying ? " Choza said shocked.

"It's a good thing that Katsuyu came, he only had about 10 seconds to live . Still he managed to hold out for over 20 minutes , any normal person would be dead just from the shock of the stomach being ruptured much less the rupturing of four major organs and severe cuts and crushing of his limbs " Shizune explained to Choza as she removes the hook of Wabsiuke lounged at the liver.

"That was inside my son ? " Choza asked her as Shizune removes all the fragments and places them to form the blade of Wasbuke together.

"This square hook was the cause of the chest and abdominal injuries. I believe the weapon used was an executioner-type sword used to decapitate a fallen opponent. The sword must of made contact while Choji was using his Spiky human boulder, before his opponent could finish the strike, the blade was broken by the force of Choji's strike and the fragments each hit Choji's arms and passed through the Akimichi clan plated armor.

"So even the armor failed to protect it ? " Choza stated.

"It did protect against the last blade fragment connected to the hook. Had not for the armor, it would of pierced Choji's heart and would of killed him instantly. The armor only failed because the hook cut Choji's unprotected underbelly near the pelvic region and went deep into him then upward " Shizune as she shows the lightly damaged armor covered in Choji's blood .

"Will he be able to fight again? " Choza asked.

"Not at the moment. He'll be ready to fight but he needs several days of rest , even with the best of my healing abilities, his wounds will still not be fully healed given the damage to his bones and the exhaustion of his Chakra reserves " Shizune replied as she heals Choji.

* * *

><p><strong> Inuzuka clan training field<strong>

7: 30 A.M. Ikkau is fighting against Kiba and Akamaru. Despite being in released state, Ikkau is being overwhelmed by both Kiba and Akamaru which both share the same level of now has longer hair with sharp canine teeth and Akamaru looks more crimson and looks more wolf like

" Damn it, there both moving too fast and each of their strikes keep getting stronger. It's like their charka level doubled when they transformed their fur color. Damn it " Ikkau said to himself as Kiba and Akamaru close in on him and hit smashing him into another building him with another Fang over Fang 300 feet away.

"You're disappointing me Ikkau, is this the best you can really do ? " Kiba said to Ikkau.

"Far from it ! " Ikkau replied as he swings his Shikai towards Kiba Kiba dodges it. Akamaru bites Ikkau and damages his left leg. Kiba slashes Ikkau across the chest and kicks him through another 3 story building collapsing it.

"I must say, you got good moves but it's far from over " Ikkau shouted as he charges like a manic at Kiba only to be hit by Kiba's knee in the stomach .

"You don't get it do you, me and Akamaru increased our power to the power even if you were to fight any of us one on one you would still lose, you have no chance against me " Kiba arrogantly taunted as he throws a fully of fast punches that Ikkau struggles to block with his Shikai but Kiba does a flip kick which shatters Ikkau's Shikai and then Akamaru and Kiba dashes against him slashing him across the side of his chest. Ikkau falls to the ground.

"ARRFF ARRFF " Akamaru said to him.

"Indeed, this was almost too easy right Akamaru ? " Kiba said to Akamaru.

"ARRRF " Akamaru answered.

" Damn it! " Ikkau said with blood dripping down his head and body .

"You fought well , it's best you surrender or you will die. Your body reached it's limit Shingimai " Kiba said to Ikkau.

"You're mad if you think i would give up when this is getting fun " Ikkau replied with a grin. Ikkau jumps and slashes Kiba across the face lightly cutting his forehead. Ikkau goes back into the offensive swinging his Shikai at Kiba but Kiba keeps dodging it .

"You're insane if you think i would be beaten by the likes of you " Kiba said dodging the blows but then Ikkau leaps 300 feet in the air .

"**Mōda # 11 ****Bōkō Hiyaku **(暴行の飛躍_ Leaping Assault)" _Ikkkau chants as he comes down with a downward slash that creates a shockwave all around him causing a cutting wave that damages Kiba and Akamaru. Ikkau is exhausted from the attack.

"Looks like you still have fight left in you , very well then time to end this battle **Gatenrō** (牙天狼_ Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Heaven Wolf_ ) " Kiba chanted as he and Akamaru hit Ikkau with Fang over Fang sending Ikkau flying 500 feet high and criss-cross him 10 times in the sky. Ikkau falls down into a 3 story building . Kiba lands on the rooftop.

" Looks like that was all you got , what a joke. Give up while you still can " Kiba said to Ikkau.

"Very well then, your funeral then. I must admit you gave me a good fight up until we released our power, allow me to finish you off with style **Tensōga** (天双牙_Heaven Twin Fang_)" Kiba chanted as he and Akamaru leap 500 feet in the air . Kiba and Akamaru jump into the air and uses the Fang over Fang justu and fuse it together to form a giant 10 feet diameter drilling attack that smashes through the building Ikkau was at and tunnels very into the ground leveling everything within a 500 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Aburame clan training field**

Yumichikia has been pushed back 200 feet into a rock by an insect tendril Shino walks towards him.

"Your bark was worse than your bite. Holding back like this makes you a pushover "

"Shut up !" Yumichikia replied as he charges at Shino and clashes with his kunai with his shikai.

"Don't even try it " Shino stated as he pushes Yumichika back 20 feet with another insect tendril.

"Damn ! " Yumichikia said noticeably exhausted by the look on your face , you look like you reached your limit . It's not surprising , after all a narcissist like you who worries more about how others view you . A person like that has mentally can't ever hope of defeating me " Shino said to Yumichikia.

"You're quite talkative you know " Yumichikia replied but he then detects Ikkau's Reiastu disappear.

"Your friend Ikkau's Chakra disappeared just now " Shino stated.

"Ikkau, Impossible ! There's no way he could die " Yumichikia said to himself.

"There's no way any of you guys could stand up against Team Kunreai , you call yourself the strognest squad yet you are hardly putting up much of a resistance. You can't even beat the weakest squad here" Shino sarcastically stated.

"So you admit that your squad is the weakest ? How pathetic " Yumichika arrogantly mocked.

"Your the pathetic one losing to such a weak squad. The reason i said we are the weakest is that no one in our squad is around the level of a Jōunin. Squad 10 has Choji, Squad 7 has Naruto and Squad 3 has two Jōunins, with our team captain out due to pregnancy, we are currently the weakest combat squad " Shino sarcastically explained.

"There the weakest? That can't be right, this guy has literary pushed me to it's limits. He's just trying to mindfuck me . Ikkau would never lose to them if they were truly that weak " Yumichika said to himself.

" Your squad which is suppose to be the strongest squad in the Gotei 13 can't even defeat our squad at it's current state, it's quite sad and only shows the difference between a Shinobi and Shingimai. It's no wonder you lost to the strongest combat squad in Konoha. Whoever trained you must of been a very bad teacher" Shino said to Yumchikia.

" I was never taught shit by my teacher. Unlike you weaklings , we teach ourselves combat" Yumichika replied.

"I see, it doesn't matter anyways, you're trapped here with me. No one could save you now . The kikachū jam chakra signals, interfering with the abilities of sensor type shinobi " Shino explained.

"You're saying no one can detect me at all ? " Yumichikia asked.

"Exactly. Especially since we picked this remote training ground as a battlefield . The kikachū prevent anyone from sensing your chakra while draining you of all your chakra. If you try to increase your power, then the insects would consume you . By the time i'm done with you, they wouldn't even find your body " Shino stated Yumichikia then detects Ikkaus rising spiritual power .

"Ikkau's not dead, best yet his spiritual power is increasing is he going to... " Yumchikia said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Inuzuka clan training field<strong>

Ikkau managed to stop Kiba and Akamaru's attack with his broken Shikai glowing with energy

"Impossible! He stopped our Tensōga " Kiba said to himself.

"Looks like i have no choice but to use this. I really didn't want to use this but i guess everyone else is fighting someone else, i guess they won't notice . Now don't tell anyone i showed you this " Ikkau said to Kiba as his body glows with red spiritual energy. Kiba and Akamaru go up the 100 foot deep hole that is 20 feet in diameter. Ikkau jumps out the crater to use it.

"What the hell you want to show me ? " Kiba asked.

" You think you have me on the ropes but you're dead wrong, **Bankai**" Ikkau chanted as his chakra explosively increased releasing a massive 200 foot energy tornado forms after the release of the Bankai with red and purple lightning surging around the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 blocks west of the Hospital <strong>

Renji is traveling through the sewers of Konoha in secretly trying to reach the Konoha weapons facility 2.5 miles west of his current location when he detects Ikkau's spiritual power.

"What is this spiritual pressure i'm sensing ? It's Ikkau, he must of used Bankai again like the time we were in the world of the living not to long ago . Whoever was his foe is certainly a very powerful one" Renji said to himself as he heads to the facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha General Hopsital <strong>

She finished healing Choji's body.

"He's perfectly fine now !He needs rest through " Shizune said to Choza and Asuma.

"Boy you finished that fast . You finished in just a minute " Asuma said to her.

"Indeed, your skills are incredible " Choza said to Shizune.

Shizune detects a massive charka level from Ikkau.

"3.9 , this is bad, that means the captains have began fighting " Shizune said to Choza and Asuma.

"3.9 out of 5 on the chakra scale . Choji is at that same level of strength earlier when he went full power " Choza stated.

"So far it looks like the power source is rising fast " Shizune stated.

"Still even with a 3.9 power reading , it's still a threat " Choza stated.

Where is it coming from ? " Asuma said as he draws out his knuckle blades.

"It's coming from the Inuzuka clan training field 6 miles directly north of us " Shizune answered.

"Let me handle it , i think with a reading of 3.9 i can handle this with just one knuckle blade " Asuma said as he glows his blade in his hand as he leaves the hospital. Inoichi comes in with Ino in his ahnds and Shikaku and Shikamaru wtih him.

"You made it in time , we were going to start going underground for safety reasons " Shizune said to them.

"Why ? " Inoichi asked.

"We're detecting charka levels that are near level 4 already " Shizune answered.

"Already ? I guess it's time we get back to the battlefield and hunt the other captains " Shikaku said to them

"I'll be with you soon , i need to check to see if my daughter would be fine " Inoicihi replied.

"Don't worry , i'll heal Ino up very fast. It took me longer with Choji due to his severe injuries. The worst Ino has is frostbite and hypothermia " Shizune said to Inoichi.

"Thank you once again " Inoichi said to Shizune.

"Your welcome " Shizune replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Tsunade senses the high chakra levels of Ikkau from a distance.

"What is this high chakra i'm sensing ? It's almost at the level of a Jōunin " Tsunade said to Neji.

"I recognize that chakra, It's the 3rd seat Lee fought against " Neji answered.

"3rd seat, Lee's close to the level of a Jōunin. This chakra is too high to be third seat level " Tusnade stated.

" He's no ordinarily third seat. His power could rival that of a Jounin level Ninja " Neji stated as he thinks back to 2 weeks ago.

**2 weeks ago**

Neji watches from a distance with his Byakugan .

"**Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru** (龍紋鬼灯丸, _Dragon Crest Demon __Light_)" Ikkau stated as his body glows with red Reiastu. A massive 200 foot energy tornado forms after the release of the Bankai with red lightning surging around the battlefield.

"Bankai ?" Lee said as Ikkau glows with his Reiastu overwhelming Lee.

"That is the second release of a Shinigami 's Zanpakutō" Ikkau replied.

"What an amazing level of Chakra you have " Lee states as he comes at Ikkau but Ikkau uses his Monk's spade to push Lee back 50 feet into a nearby rock Lee blocked the attack but his arm got deeply cut in the process.

'It increases one's between 5 to 10 times the strongest Shinigami can use it. It is also the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō" Ikkau stated to Lee " I'm the only 3rd seat Shinigami to have achieved Bankai , usually only Captains could use Bankai "

"I see so that's the power of this Shingimai " Neji said to himself.

**Present Day**

"I see so that's the deal with him , in that case Kiba is in serious trouble " Tsunade stated.

"Indeed , Asuma has already moved out to fight the threat. Asuma can handle this guy " Neji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Aburame clan training field**

Yumichikia and Shino senses Ikkau going Bankai within the dome.

"What is this chakra i'm sensing, is it Kurneai. No i don't recognize it, besides it's a bit weak to be her " Shino said to himself he then sees Yumichikia smile.

"I knew that shit about your squad being the weakest was bullshit. If your squad was truly the weakest , Ikkau would have never released his full power " Yumichikia said with confidence.

"I see, so you saw through the bluff , very well then it doesn't change your own fate. You should be far more concern what happens to you instead " Shino replied as he sends a tendrill at Yumichikia but Yumichikia cuts it in half.

"Fool all you're doing is attracting more insects raising your chakra like that " Shino stated.

"It's not chakra, it's reiastu and i'm just about sick of your damn insects. Time to show you true beauty **Split and Deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku** (瑠璃色孔雀, _Azure Peacock_)" Yumichika chants as his Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines that bind onto Shino.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile within Inuzuka clan training field<strong>**

Ikkau comes out of the smoke with his Bankai released.

**"Bankai : Ryūmon Hōzukimaru** (龍紋鬼灯丸, _Dragon Crest Demon __Light_)" Ikkau chanted as he reveals his Chinese Monk's spade ,Guan dao and Axe Blade center with chains connecting them.

"What is this massive increase of power? Is this the power Lee had to deal with? It's almost as high as the Sound Four's Charka " Kiba said to himself.

"I didn't want to use this, it would of end the battle faster but given how tough you are i have no choice you must die so i can maintain this secret about my Bankai " Ikkau stated as he dashes towards Kiba and smashes the ground causing a 200 foot radius explosion. Kiba and Akamaru are easily overpowered by the collision wave .

"What power, just the swing of his sword caused that much force. How much stronger have you become? " Kiba said shocked.

"Don't worry bud, i haven't even begun to fight yet ! Get back up so i can make you and your dog into dogmeat shouted" Ikkau said to Kiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Aburame clan training field**

"So you finally decided to release your full power ?" Shino said to Yumichikia.

"Sorry but i can't afford to die such a ugly death being consumed by your disgusting insects. Normally i would never use this technique in a fight but then i thought about how horrible would it be if i was reported dead from nasty insects eating me alive. If i was going to die, it would be a beautiful death not as a pile of rotting meat with maggots in my corpse " Yumichikia replied.

"I see you're still a narcissist to the end " Shino said to Yumichikia.

"Another thing that made me do it is that you said no one could see or hear me or even feel me right ? " Yumichikia asked .

" Correct though i don't know why it's a good thing " Shino asked confused.

" Like i told you before . I'm a member of the Eleventh Division - the Gotei 13's specialized combat division. It's full of idiots obsessed with putting their lives on the line. Thanks to the style of our Division, there's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our Zanpakutō have to be direct-combat types. Just having a Kidō-type Zanpakutō is enough to get a guy labelled a coward. I don't want any of my fellows in the Eleventh Division to see this Zanpakutō's ability. Especially not Ikkaku or my captain " Yumchikia said to Shino.

"I see, your squad is just as expected, your squad is full of morons who only focus on raw power. You were badly matched. A bunch of idiots like you would never stand a chance against us if you hold back your true power" Shino said to Yumichikia.

"Whatever, you wanted to see my full power now you going to get what you asked for " Yumichikia replied.

"So your Shikai is a Chakra Absorption Technique ? " Shino asked.

"In a way yes . The flowers are using your Reiastu as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu you emit to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, killing them in the process, Your time runs out when my flowers bloom" Yumichikia explained to Shino as the flowers start to grow.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's barracks<strong>

Hanataro finishes healing Isane's left arm that was badly burned during her battle with Ino nearly a half an hour ago and bandages it up.

"Thanks Hanataro " Isane said to Hanataro.

"Don't mentioned it " Hanataro modestly replied.

"This really set me back a half an hour with work. I need to help Hitsugaya and Byakuya regain conscious. It would take an hour for me to dispel such a high level spell. Hanataro i need you to help take over while i do this " Isane said to him.

"Got it ! " Hanataro replied. Kiyone comes in to report that the 3rd seat and the 40 squad members are unharmed.

"3rd seat Lemura and nurse Kyugohanin are safe, Captain Komamura is over there aiding them " Kyione reported.

"Good , make sure no one comes here. We need to hold out until captain Kurosutchi arrives here to protect this squad " Isane commanded.

"When would Captain Kurosutchi arrive ? " Kiyone asked.

"In 26 minutes, he's busying mobilizing his squad " Isane replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Squad 12 Barracks<strong>

Mayuri goes with Nemu to head to the Shinobi world .

"Looks like every preparation was made. Nemu come with me " Mayuri said to her.

"Yes Master " Nemu replied.

"Let's get the squad ready for the battlefield. Met me make some last minute adjustments to some of my secret weapons " Mayuri said to Nemu as he goes into his lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Aburame clan training field<strong>

7:35 A.M. Yumichika notices that Shino is standing calmly almost unfazed .

"Why hasn't he gone down yet, I could of sworn i have absorbed all his Reiastu , yet it seems like the flowers have yet to bloom, worse yet he's not even paranoid, worse yet, it feels like i'm the one getting weaker " Yumichikia said to himself.

"Looks like you figured it out " Shino said to Yumichikia as the flowers shrink and vines glow black and purple.

"AAHHHH! What did you do to my Ruri'iro Kujaku ? Why is it in such a ugly color ? " Yumichikia shouted .

"Your special ability all this time was a Chakra absorption technique ? If you had any brains whatsover ,you would realize that your abilty was useless agiasnt a Aburame clan member " Shino said to Yumchikia.

"What? " Yumichikia said as bugs cover his arms and wrap around his body .

"You see when children are born into the clan, their bodies are offered to insects to be used as a nest " Shino said as bugs come out of pores of his body

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! You got bugs coming out of you. What kind of monster are you ? You take ugly to a new level ,you're a fucking human hive. All this time i through you were using a summoning justu but there living inside you" Yumichika shouted disgusted at what he sees.

"Ignoring your narcissistic boastering, you do realize that using Chakra absorption is useless against me , if anything your the one losing chakra in the process due to the millions of Kikaichū in my body absorbing all your chakra " Shino explained to Yumichika as he binds him with insects.

"Fuck !" Yumichikia shouted as the insects being to devour him but Yumchikia tries to repel them with his spiritual power.

"Nice try but a futile effort, your spiritual power would only prolong your death " Shino replied as he begins to drain Yumichikia.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of Konoha Hotel<strong>

Sajin and 40 members of his squad arrived at the abandoned building 5 minutes ago to escort the 40 members of the squad. Iba has been fully healed Lemura from his severe arm and leg fractures and has bandages around his legs and arms . Izuru has bandages all over his upper body with a cast on his left arm.

"Thanks for healing me up 3rd seat Lemura " Iba said to Lemura .

"Don't mention it " Lemura replied.

"Aright men, we'll be heading out through the Southwest gate to avoid direct combat" Sajin said to his men

"Yes sir " all the shingimai replied.

Iba is getting a reading from his phone that he checks out.

"There's a power level coming from Ikkau and it's at **15,000 RYK** ... has he achieved Bankai ?" Iba said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Meanwhile within Inuzuka clan training field<strong>****

Kiba and Akamaru are being easily overpowered by Ikkau's Bankai. Ikkau smacks Kiba away 200 feet into the building with the Monk's spade .

"Damn it ! What's going on here, i know i hit him but nothing happened " Kiba said to himself.

"Come on, is this the best you got? " Ikkau said to Kiba.

"Hardly **Gatenrō** (牙天狼_ Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Heaven Wolf_ ) " Kiba chanted as he and Akamaru hit Ikkau with Fang over Fang but Ikkau easily catches Kiba and Akamaru with the blunt end of the blades.

" Take this ! " Ikkau sends him flying shouted as he cuts Kiba across the chest with a weak slash that sends him flying into a building 200 feet away. Ikkau then comes using 20 stabs in 5 seconds with his Guan dao which smashes through a building but is hit by the Chinese Monk's spade . Kiba coughs up blood from being hit in the chest. Ikkau then kicks him sending him flying into a building.

" Damn it !He's far too powerful " Kiba said him.

"MMMRM" Akamaru barked frightened at his power.

"You're right, those ridiculously huge blades aren't just for display. Ever since he gained them, he became much stronger. His chakra increased tenfold. I have no choice but to use that justu " Kiba said to Akamaru as both their chakra glow with each other.

"What's going on ? There spiritual power has increased " Ikkau said to himself.

"Nice display of your power but i have one better **Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōro **(犬塚流・人獣混合変化・双頭狼 _Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: : Two-Headed Wolf ) "_ Kiba chanted as he creates a whirlwind of chakra that levels everything within a 300 foot radius .

"What impressive spiritual power your releasing " Ikkau smiled.

Out of the cloud emerges a 25 foot high wolf with two heads.

"Now time to die " Kiba shouted while in his two headed form dashing at him while Ikkau dashes at him with his Bankai and clash attacks at him to attack him causing a lagre collision leveling everything within a 300 foot radius .

"Not bad however, you would need more than that to beat me " Ikkau shouted as he dashes at him.

"Time to end this ! **Garōga** (牙狼牙 _Wolf Fang Over Fang_) " Kiba chants as he spins at immensely fast speeds overpowering Ikkau's Bankai creating a massive explosion leveling everything within a 600 foot radius and then drags Ikkau 1 mile away southwest hitting through 20 buildings across the Naka river . Ikkau blocked using his Monk's spade and Guan dao.

"Damn it, that's one strong attack of yours . Had i took a direct hit from that, i would of been ripped in half " Ikkau said to Kiba. Ikkau's arms and legs are bleeding from the shockwave of the attack. The attack created a fissure filled with water from the river extending a mile long a 20 feet wide.

"I must say, you managed to block that attack, but your Bankai took a nasty crack in it . I haven't even gotten started yet, that was merely a practice strike " Kiba stated.

"Very well i have yet to fight for real as well " Ikkau replied. as they clash attacks with each other . Kiba and Ikkau clash attacks with each other and go into highspeed slashes.

" Take this " Kiba shouted as he hits Ikkau through 10 buildings and lands on a 2,000 foot long bridge crossing the river. Sōtōro Kiba then attempts to pounce on Ikkau.

"**Hozukimaru Tatsumaki **(鬼灯丸竜巻 _Demon Light_ _Tornado ) " _ Ikkau chanted as he spins his Bankai around and creates a 500 foot tornado from just the force of his swings which destroys 1/4 of the bridge and sends Sōtōro Kiba flying in the air and goes to strike Sōtōro Kiba while he's in midair.

"**Garōga** (牙狼牙 _Wolf Fang Over Fang_) " Kiba chants as he spins around and comes at Ikkau but Ikkau dodges the attack and destroys the rest of the bridge. Ikkau stands on the water but Kiba gets back up and goes for a leaping slash .

"**Mōda # 22 Chikyū pōku** (地球ポーク_Earth Poke_)" Ikkau shouts as he hits the ground with a heavy blow that causes a Reiastu shockwave that cuts the ground up sending razor sharp Reiastu rings towards Sōtōro Kiba knocking back Sōtōro Kiba.

** "Sōjin Rōga **(爪迅狼牙_Double Impact Wolf Fang ) " _Kiba chanted as he move at moves at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH). Ikkau counters by blocking all the 20 blows from Sōtōro Kiba in 5 seconds, Kiba however then hits Ikkau with his tail sending Ikkau flying 100 feet away.

"Let's see, the gauge is half full " Ikkau said to himself.

"**Garōga** (牙狼牙 _Wolf Fang Over Fang_) " Kiba chants as he spins around and comes at Ikkau and hits Ikkau with a spinning attack dragging Ikkau across the river and smashing him back into the training ground. Ikkau gets back up and goes to attack Sōtōro Kiba.

"Take this **Mōda #** **8 Haganefū** (鋼風_ Steel Wind_)" Ikkau chants as he moves his sword in a 180° arc that blows Kiba away 200 feet feet through 20 trees . Kiba regains his balance and goes to attack Ikkau once again resulting in a series of clashes . Sōtōro Kiba slashes Ikkau with it's giant paw, Ikkau hits Sōtōro Kiba's check with the monk's spade, Sōtōro Kiba hits him with a hammerfist with his left paw.

"You're becoming very tough but not tough enough " Kiba shouted as he tries to bite Ikkau but Ikkau uses his Guan dao to block the bite from one of the heads and break several of Sōtōro Kiba's teeth causing him to howl in pain.

"**Mōda # 11 ****Bōkō Hiyaku **(暴行の飛躍_ Leaping Assault)" _Ikkkau chants as he comes down with a downward slash that creates a shockwave all around him causing a cutting wave that damages Sōtōro Kiba.

Both of them are exhausted from the attacks.

"He's powerful, i managed to improve the amount of time i could stay in this form, still i only have one Garōga left in mine before i revert back to normal. Still given how i cracked his Bankai badly, i could overpower him with my strongest strike but if i miss, it's all over " Kiba said to himself.

"It looks like Hōzukimaru finally woke up. About damn time " Ikkau said to himself as his body glows with red Reiastu.

"Let's end this with one attack " Kiba said to Ikkau as his body glows red and his fur turns red.

"I see, so that's how it is. You are proving to be a tough opponent , now let me show you my true power" Ikkau replied by spinning his Bankai around generating energy " Unlike me Zanpakutō is actually very lazy in battle , i would need to wake him up " Ikkau states as the dragon crest fills up to it's max.

"**Chō** **Garōga** (超牙狼牙 _Super Wolf Fang Over Fang_) " Kiba chanted as he spins in a red and orange vortex drill.

" **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light )" _Ikkau chanted as he dashes with all three blades glowing with red spiritual energy .

The attacks collide with each other and cause a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion that levels everything within the Inuzuka training ground .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles south of the training filed<strong>

Asuma sees the explosion.

"Just what the hell was that up in a distance ? " Asuma said to himself as he sees a large 2,200 foot high cloud of smoke from a 2 mile distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Naka Evacuation Shelter<strong>

Kurneai is awoken by a magnitude 3.91 earthquake caused by the collision . The Naka shelter is 6 miles east of the training ground .

"What was that ? That's no doubt Kiba in his Sōtōro form but this other chakra , it's the chakra level of a Captain . It looks like they made their move. Still Kiba in his Sōtōro form would prove to be tough even for a captain " Kurneai said to herself as she thinks back to 8 months ago

**8 months ago**

Kiba is training with her in training ground along with Shino and Hinata.

"We have trained for 2 years now. Now that you guys are Chunin. It's time to see how you guys improved " Kurneai said to them.

"Very well then teacher. Akamaru let's do this " Kiba stated with confidence .

"Okay, just because you are our teacher doesn't mean we would go easy on you" Shino stated calmly.

"Mmmm... okay " Hinata shyly replied.

"Very well then , take these bells from me and you will pass " Kunreai replied as they all fight Kunreai . After fighting for a while and damaging the trianin ground Kunreai and her teammates are worn out.

"It's amazing how strong you guys have gotten in such a short amount of time . Almost all of you are at the level of a Jounin " Kurneai stated.

"That's cool " Kiba said cheerfully.

"Our of the Konoha 11, your team has the most potential to shine " Kunreai said to the team.

"Thank you Captain Kurneai " Hinata said to her.

**Present Day **

"Whoever could push Kiba that far into using his wolf form means he was fighting someone as powerful as me " Kurenai said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the <strong><strong>Inuzuka clan training field<strong>****

Ikkau is at the border between the North Konoha district and Kiba in his wolf form is a foot near the Naka river.

"Looks like you won this fight " Kiba said as he has a large cut across the chest as he reverts back to his human self and Akamaru also has a large gash on his chest as well.

"Damn , looks like i was lucky after all " Ikkau replied with cuts across his chest and blood on his arms. His Bankai shattered to bits and he falls on his knees and struggles to get back up " I wonder how Yumichika is fairing " Ikkau asked himself as he falls down and passes out.

The smoke clears revealing a 500 foot diameter, 150 foot deep crater in the middle of the training ground. The collision shatters every window within a 1 mile radius of the training ground producing the same force as FOAB Aviation Thermobaric Bomb or 44 tons of TNT .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake <strong>**district**

Hinata senses Kiba has been token out .

"Kiba, he's lost the battle worse yet he's losing alot of chakra fast. His lifeforce must be in danger " Hinata said to herself as she rushes to save Kiba but she then bumps into Hisgai.

"A shinobi , just who are you ? " Hisgai asked Hinata.

"Hinata Hyūga of the Hyūga clan and Chūnin of Squad 10, you're not going to get away destroying Naruto kuns village Shingimai " Hinata stated.

"Shūhei Hisagi lieutenant of the 9th Division " Hisgai answered shocking Hinata

" A lieutenant ? I heard there more powerful than a , there's no way i can beat someone like him, especially with his high chakra level " Hinata nervously said to herself.

"You don't seem very confident for a shinobi especially one who is off Chūnin level . You're not suited for fighting,your far too timid, you lack resolve. You mentioned something about Naruto meaning you know about him and you might know his location. Give up and tell me where is Naruto Uzimaki or else ? " Hisgai said to Hinata.

"I can't fight him so i just have to run for help, besides Shino and Kiba need my help " Hinata said as she nervously runs away.

"Does she think she can escape me ? Is this really the one who defeated one of the 20th seats ? Her spiritual pressure is as low as Orihime's and her killing intent is just as weak " Hisgai stated,

* * *

><p><strong>Aburame clan training field<strong>

7:40 A.M. Shino detects Ikkau's spiritual power disappear as well as Kiba. Yumichikia is trapped with insects covering most of his body.

"Looks like your friend's chakra disappeared a moment ago " Shino said to Yumichikia.

"Ikkau didn't lose .Your ugly furry friends reiastu disappeared too , if anything i can't even sense your friend at all meaning Ikkau won " stated.

"That fool Kiba must of let his guard down , he can get very arrogant sometimes , still regardless i'll have to kill you first then deal the finishing blow to your bald friend " Shino coldly stated.

"Yeah right, as if i were to let you kill him " Yumichikia replied.

"Your in no position to barraging, my insects have nearly drained all your Chakra. It's a shame that all you can do is strike with a sword and drain chakra " Shino stated.

"That's not all i can do, if you think so then think again . It's time i show you another secret of mines " Yumchikia replied as he raises his spiritual power surrounding himself with green Reiastu

"You fool, the more attempts to raise your spiritual pressure, the faster you lose all spiritual energy. More of them would swarm around you until your nothing but dust " Shino stated.

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! " Yumichika chanted as he glows with red energy _

"What are you doing? Whatever it is i won't let you completely the justu " Shino stated as he focuses all the bugs in his hand into a spear.

_Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat " _Yumchikia chanted as he draws the 撃 symbol in the air

"I'll pierce your heart with this justu and end it here **Toge Kikaichū Yari** ( 刺寄壊蟲;やり_Piercing Parasitic Insect Spear_ ) " Shino chanted as he throws a spear towards Yumichika.

"**Bakudō # 9. Geki** (撃, _Strike_) " Yumichikia chanted as all the insects around Yumichikia freeze in place being parayilzed.

"What? " Shino said shocked to see the insects suspended within a 300 foot radius of Yumichikia completey paralyzed .

"**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** " Yumichikia chanted shooting a Kido blast damaging Shino's chest and burning his coat.

"How did you freeze my insects in midair ? " Shino said shocked.

"Remember when i mentioned Squad 11 doesn't use Kidō . This is another secret that i can't allow you to tell anyone about and the only way to ensure this is to kill you " Yumchikia said to Shino.

"It doesn't matter, i don't think you won this battle yet " Shino stated as he creates more bugs but he reaizles that he has no more left in him " I'm out of my Kikaichū , i almost forgot that using "

"You see, it looks like you rely far too much on your insects . You should of finished this battle when you had the chance " Yumichikia replied as he dashes at Shino with his Base shikai and they clash attacks with each other.

"You think you can beat me with your diminished power? " Shino said to Yumchikia as he throws 10 shuriken at Yumichika but Yumichika dodges them with Shunpo.

"No but i know your nowhere near as strong enough to take me on without your filthy insects " Yumichikia answered as he uses Shunpo to appear behind him and he has a deep cut on his chest .

"What happened ? Am i getting slower ?" Shino said to himself as he goes to attack Yumchikia with a thrust Kunai strike but Yumichikia easily overpowers the strike.

"Looks like you're nothing without your insects " Yumichika states arrogantly " I suppose i should compliment you that you've done well, for an ugly person " Yumichika stated.

"Shut up " Shino shouted as he throws 4 kunai but Yumichika cuts them with ease and preforms a jump slash that destroys 3 trees.

" Come on now, can you even fight without your insects ?" Yumichika said to Shino as they both clash attacks.

Shino unleashes a barrage of 10 Kunai but Yumichikia dodges it using Shunpo at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH) then appears behind Shino and cuts his back with a vertical slash.

"It's a law of nature that the ugly shall envy the beautiful , now you will die" Yumichikia said as he goes for the killing blow but his blade is stopped by a insect tendril.

"It's not over yet " Shino replied as he destroys the insect dome and it forms into a large insect dome.

"What ? " Yumichikia said shocked.

"You only paralyzed half of them with your technique , i can still manipulate the rest with my chakra " Shino answered as all the insects come at Yumichikia while Shino goes into a corner . Yumichikia uses his base shikai to cut up the bugs as he charges at Shino only to see a giant ball of insects above him.

"What the hell? " Yumichikia said shocked.

"**Kikaichū: Utsuro **(寄壊蟲・虚_Parasitic Insects: Hollow_ ) " Shino chanted as he uses all his insects into a 20 foot ball.

**"Had**ō #** 34. **Kongōbaku** **(金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blast_) " Yumichikia chanted as he fires a large fireball which burns all the insects in the ball.

" What, impossible " Shino stated as he is then suddenly attached to blue vines.

"Looks like without anymore insects, you are not protected from my **Ruri'iro Kujaku** (瑠璃色孔雀, _Azure Peacock_)" Yumichikia stated as Shino's chakra is stolen from him.

"Shit! " Shino said as he struggles to move.

"The flowers are using your Reiastu as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu you emit to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, killing them in the process, Your time runs out when my flowers bloom Shino" Yumichika replied as the flowers start to grow.

"No, No No NOOOOO! " Shino shouted in despair as he falls to the ground. Yumichikia returns his Shikai back into his sealed sword form ad tries to walk but his body has token a serious beating and he lost most of his chakra.

"I did it ! " Yumichika said as he falls to the ground with bug bites all over his arms and legs with blood coming out of it. Yumichikia lost 1/4 of the blood in his body and is now losing more blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's Palace<strong>

Neji detects Shino's chakra dropping to near zero.

"Shino is in danger, he's close to dying " Neji said to Tsunade.

"We need to get him attention Katusyu, go near Shino and heal his chakra reserves immediately " Tsunade commanded.

" Yes Lady Tsunade " Katusyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the <strong><strong><strong>Inuzuka clan training field<strong>******

Asuma arrives within the training ground to see Katsuyu beginning to heal Kiba.

"Katsuyu, you came here fast " Asuma said to her.

"Thanks, Kiba is badly hurt . He needs immediate medical attention " Katsuyu stated.

"Very well then " Asuma replied as he carries Kiba with him and leaves the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 20 Sarutobi<strong>

Momo arrives at the clan house where sudenly she is almost hit by a barrage of 10 kunai.

"Who are you ? " Momo said to Tenten.

"Weapon Specialist and Chūnin of Squad 3 of Konohagakure Tenten" Tenten stated.

"Lieutenant of the 5th Division, Momo Hinamori " Momo replied as she swings her Zanpakutō at Tenten but Tenten summons a sword from her scroll to clash with her attacks.

"This should be fun " Tenten stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake <strong>**district**

7: 45 A.M Hinata detects Shino and Kiba being saved.

"Kiba and Shino are okay but they seriously need help. Had not for Tsunade's Katsuyu, they would of died " Hinata said to herself only to then see Hisgai in front of her.

"How long do you plan to keep running from me ? You can't hope to escape from me . A person like you is far too afraid to fight . While it 's good to fear your power, you aren't showing much power past a 20th seat officer .Tell me where Naruto is at " Hisgai said to Hinata.

"What do you plan to do to him ? " Hinata asked.

"We plan to kill him and the wretched demon inside him , we also plan on defeating or even killing any resisting Shinobi under Captain Commander Yamamoto. If you surrender yourself, you would not be harmed at all and might be able to live as a citizen of the Runogkai " Hisgai said as he goes to handcuff Hinata

"_ Come on Hinata show this guy he's wrong_ " a voice in her head said which reveals to be Naurto from the past.

"What am i hearing ?" Hinata said to herself as she sees a image of Naruto as a child.

"_Hinata, you just going to sit there and take this shit ? Fight him ,you can do it _ ! " Naruto said to her as Hinata regains her resolve and shatter the handcuffs with her charka.

"I see so you choose to fight ! I warn you though, while i'm a man who dislikes unnecessary violence, i have no intention of holding back on you at all . I would fight you on your level " Hisgai said as he goes to punch Hinata with a powerful right hook but the punch does no damage.

"I won't run away from you, far from it. I'll defeat regardless of the gap in power between me and you . I will never give up, you guys will pay for destroying this village but the thing i can't forgive is you calling Naruto a monster. He's no monster he's my best friend " Hinata shouted as she punches Hisgai in the stomach smashing him into a 3 story building 300 feet away causing it to collapse. Hisgai bust out of the rubble with no visible injuries.

"Not a bad punch, i can see why you were able to take out my 20th seat . Going by that punches power, your around the level of a 7th seat officer. Allow me to fight you on that level " Hisgai stated as he goes to fight her

"I won't let anyone take away Naruto Kun " Hinata replied as she dashes towards Hisgai "I will never give up in the name of Naruto " Hinata shouted as she goes for another right hook but Hisgai dodges the punch

"Her mood has changed, she is far more serious now, and her intent to kill is much stronger " Hisgai said to himself as he dashes Hinata and throws several right hooks at her but Hinata blocks them with her forearm

"You have to do far better than that " Hianta stated as she counter his punches with a kick to the face which pushes him back.

"Damn her skill level is incredible " Hisgai said to himself as he recovers and goes to do a jumping kick but Hinata blocks with her forearm and does a flip kick hitting him. Hinata then uses her left palm to hit Hisgai and knock him through a wall . Hisgai gets back up and prepares to fight Hisgai

"Nor bad, your power is pretty high, at least at the level of a 5th seat, therefore let's begin to fight for real " Hisgai stated as he pulls out his Zanpakutō.

"Very well then , i won't lose " Hinata replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Omake 24<strong>************:Konoha Squad brochure.****

Shizune is on the set with a slideshow about the Squads within the Leaf Village's Shinboi defense force.

" I'm Shizune, it's time for the Konoha Squad segment is to explain the Squads within the Hidden leaf we'll be discussing Team Kurenai" Kurenai stated as she shows a picture of Team Kurenai.

" Squad 8, is a ninja team led by Kurenai Yūhi. Its members are Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame . The team specializes in tracking and ambush utilizing the special abilities of that squad " Shizune states as she shows pictures of the team working together in the past.

"Kurenai Yūhi is the Jōunin leader of the team and current head of the Yūhi lower noble clan . Kurenai graduated from the Academy at the age of 9, took the Chūnin Exams and became a Chūnin at the age of 13, She rose to Tokubetsu Jōunin at age 16 and shortly after that became a ANBU Vice Captain. Kurenai recently became a Jōunin 4 years about has been put in the sidelines due to her pregnancy . Kurneai is a master at genjutsu capable of rivaling Itachi Uchiha. " Shizune explaining Kurneai . Kurneai walks into the bulding

"Hey Shizune ! " Kurneai said to Shizune

"What are you doing here in the studio ? " Shizune asked.

"I have nothing else to do due to my pregnancy , might as well get a little scene time " Kurneai anwsered.

" Hinata Hyūga is a Chūnin kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan and second in of Team Kurenai . She is the best tracker within the entire team due to her Byakugan mastery " Shizune explained to Kunreai

" Then Kiba Inuzuka is a Chūnin shinobi of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. He and his partner, Akamaru are both members of my team. He is the powerhouse of the group and has the best nose of his clan " Kurenai said to Shizune.

"And last but not least is Shino Aburame , a Chūnin shinobi of Konohagakure's Aburame clan . He specializes in Aburame Clan's justus and is the brains of the group " Shizune explained.

"If you like dealing with the unusual or if your a fan of animals , then my team is right for you " Kurneai said to the audience .

"This is it for Today come back next time when we would explain the different Squads in Konoha's armed forces on the Konoha Squad brochure segment, have a nice day" Shizune states.

**(A/N: Kiba and Shino have fallen to there Squad 11 counterparts,Now only Hinata remains. Can she take on Hisgai of squad 9 ? Meanwhile Momo encounters Tenten and prepares to fight her, can Momo overcome Tenten's Long range weapons skills ? **Review , Fave and Subscribe. **)**


	30. Fear vs Determination

**Bleach Shippūden 29:Weapon master vs Kidō master , Fear vs Determination**

**(A/N : Tenten and Momo begin to fight each other while Hinata and Hisgai fight each other. Who will prevail ? ******)****

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake district<strong>

7: 45 A.M. 1 mile northwest of the district police department. Hinata struggles to fight her own against Hisgai. Hinata goes for a strong punch but Hisgai easily does the punch and cuts her wrist with a weak slash.

"Your blows are too weak " Hisgai said to Hianta.

"Then i will hit even harder " Hinata replied as she goes for a right palm thrust then a left palm thrust , then a right hook and a roundhouse kick. Hisgai lunges at Hinata with 5 stabs but Hinata sidesteps and dodges the strikes. Hisgai blocks all of Hinata's punches with just the hilt of his Zanpakutō . Hisgai then goes with a lunging strike with his hilt to hit Hinata in the chest and make her cough up blood.

"Is that it ? Is that all there is to a shinobi's power ?" Hisgai said to Hinata.

"I'm not done yet " Hinata replied she goes to strike him with her left palm but Hisgai blocks with his left hand grabbing her and then stabs her with a weak lunge with the Zanpakutō in his right hand. Hinata is panting hard.

"You're a fool ! There's no way a Chūnin who is 5th seat level could ever hope to come close to defeating a Vice Captain " Hisgai stated as he withdraws his Zanpakutō and attacks Hinata "**Hakuda # 8. Mahhapanchi**(マッハパンチ_Mach Punch_)" Hisgai chanted as he throws a punch at blinding speed hitting Hinata's stomach.

"ARRGGH ! " Hinata shouted in pain as she staggers in pain.

"Give up the fight if you want to live and tell me where Naruto is at " Hisgai said to her.

" Never ! " Hinata replied.

"Then i would have to beat it out of you " Hisgai responded as he goes to attack Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 20 Sarutobi<strong>

Tenten and Momo fight each other . Tenten uses a barrage of 20 kunai heading towards Momo.

" **Hadō # 10 . ** **Kaen Josōki **(火炎除草機 _Flamethrower_ )" Momo chanted as she shoots a stream of flames from her left hand burning the Kunai.

"Not bad but let's see how you fare against this attack " Tenten stated as she throws 10 shuriken and 5 Kunai towards Momo but Momo cuts then down with her sword.

"You got to do better than that " Momo stated as she goes to charge at Tenten.

"Very well then , let's try this on for size " Tenten replied as she pulls out a scroll and shoots 200 shuirken from them.

"**Hadō #32. **Ōkasen**** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_)" Momo chanted as she raises her Zanpakutō horizontally in front of her and generates a yellow orb that widens itself along the length of their sword creating a widening arc blast that destroys all the kunai. Tenten then appears using Shunshin to move at 500 MPH behind Momo with a chain in her hand with a meat hook at the end .

"Got you now " Tenten shouted as she swings the hook at Momo.

"**Bakudō # 4. **Hainawa**** (這縄, _Crawling Rope_) " Momo chanted as she shoots a crackling yellow energy rope from her left hand which tangles up the hook . Momo and Tenten pull the chains to try to gain the upper hand.

"This girl is tough. Not only is she fast enough to counter my attacks, she also has long range attacks like myself . It's like fighting my own mirror image " Tenten said to herself.

"**Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden** (製本雷, _Bound Lightning_)" Momo chanted as the Kido rope sends a electric current through Tenten's chains. Tenten drops the chains and then dashes away "**Sōkatsui** " Momo chanted as she fires a blue fireball that almost hits Tenten.

"How is she able to do so many Kidō spells without handsgins or incantations ? " Tenten said to herself as she then sees 10 blue fireballs heading towards her which Tenten dodges with Shunshin.

"**Bakudō # 10. Hōrin** (崩輪, _Disintegrating Circle_) " Momo chanted as she generates an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to ensnare Tenten "Now your done for **Hadō # ****36. Kagayakuha**( 輝く刃_Shining Blade_ ) " Momo chanted as she throws a red circular saw blade through Tenten seemingly killing her but it was a substitution log. Tenten then appears behind Momo with a machete.

"Take this ! " Tenten shouted as she swings the machete with her left hand towards Momo's head but Momo blocks the horizontal slash with her Zanpakutō.

"Not bad , your proving to be a tough opponent " Momo said to Tenten as she goes to slash Tenten only for Tenten to evade with a backflip. Momo goes for a slash aimed at Tenten's neck but Tenten sidestepped it and blocks the second strike.

"You got to do better than that ! " Tenten said to her as she pulls out another machete " **Kakushijutsu: Kōtō Shasen** (隠し術：高騰斜線 _Concealed Jutsu: Soaring Slash_)" Tenten chanted as she summons two machetes from her scroll and does a backfilp slash but Momo blocks it with a two handed parry. Tenten then throws the blades in the air use strings the pull then back towards Momo but Momo blocsk the strike. Tenten does a horizontal spinning slash which Momo and then ends her combo with a cross slash which knocks the sword out of Momo's hands.

"Damn it ! " Momo said as she rushes to get her sword but Tenten attempts to get her with a jumping slash.

"You're dead " Tenten shouted as she goes to cut Momo but Momo blocks the blade with her Zanpakutō.

"**Snap **Tobiume** **(飛梅 _Flying Plum Tree_)" Momo chanted as she transforms her katana into a straight blade with two _jutte_-like prongs. The release creates a large fireball the explodes at point bank range causing a 50 foot radius explosion . Tenten is dragged back with the fireball as well as Momo.

"Very well then , i'll have to eliminate you with full force " Tenten replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Naka evacuation shelter<strong>

Kurneai detects Kiba and Shino defeated.

"Impossible, Shino and Kiba have been defeated and Hinata is losing her battle. I never though my own team would lose to anyone like this. It seems like yesterday since i saw them train. I thought my squad would of done better against the Shingimai but these Shignimai are far stronger than expected " Kurenai said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hokage's place<strong>

Tsunade and Neji detect Hinata fighting within the area as well as Tenten and Momo.

"Tenten is fighting a Lieutenant as well as Hinata . I hope they are both okay " Neji said to Tsunade.

"Don't worry, they are both highly capable fighters. You couldn't have asked for better kunoichis  
>" Tsunade answered.<p>

"I'm not worried about Tenten, i fought alongside her for 4 years and she's one of the most skilled fighters i know , i'm worried about Hinata " Neji replied.

"I see what you mean , Hinata has always lacked resolve and out of the Konoha 11, she's the weakest . She lacks the fighting resolve to fight someone who's a Lieutenant " Tsunade stated.

" That's why i'm worried she'll lose this fight , Hinata's opponent has a chakra level close to a Jōunin " Neji said nervously .

"If things get too out of hand, you go and stop him before he kills her " Tsunade said to Neji.

"Very well then " Neji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake <strong>**district**

Meanwhile Hisgai kicks Hinata into a wall .

"You're being stubborn, just tell me where Naruto is at . You're making this far more painful than it needs to be " Hisgai said to Hinata.

"I would never do that, i would never sell him out. Not after everything he had to go through " Hinata replied as she thinks back to the past.

**10 years ago**

**Hinata's pov**

I remember the first time i saw him. He was a young kid who was shunned by the entire village.I was with my bodyguard Kō Hyūga in town when i first saw him.

"Now get this ! I'm absolutely gonna be named the Hokage ! You just watch, everyone ! " Naruto said to the crowd.

"It's that brat again" said one of the villagers.

"He's the awful Ninetail... " said another civilian.

"Hey that topic is taboo " one of the civilians.

"What is the Ninetails ?" i asked my bodyguard.

"That's confidential Lady Hinata. What i can tell you is that you must never go near that boy " Kō answered.

**5 years ago**

I remember the tough training my father put me through . I was so weak that i lost to my 5 year old sister Hanabi Hyūga.

"Pathetic Hinata, you really are worthless when it comes to being a Ninja, you would never amount to everything with such pathetic skills" he said to me as i ran in shame from the manor. I was around 3 miles from the manor when i accidentally bumped into a fat kid with ice cream. They then chased me into a forest where they were about to attack me.

"Hey..she's the Huyga kid ! " said the fat kid.

"Yeah she got those eyes " one of the other kids.

"That must be Neji's cousin " The fat kid said to me.

"She's probably as arrogant " said a kid with a hat.

"She probably thinks she's better than us because of her noble family and talent ! " the fat kid said to me.

"I-I'm not like that at all... " i replied as i try to run away but the bullies grabbed me .

"Trying to run off without saying you're really sorry ? What a jerk " said the kid with the hat who threw me down.

"Hey apologize "one of the kids said to me.

"Say your sorry" said the fat kid.

"I'm sorry " i said to them as kneel down to apologize.

"Not good enough ! Say it like you mean it ! Apologize ! " said one of the bullies

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry ! " i said to the guys.

"Guys let's beat her up and see what she got in her wallets" said the fat kid as they surrounded me then Naruto came to save me .

"Picking on a defenseless girl, you guys have no shame " Naruto said standing next to me.

"Who are you ? " said the leader of the bullies wearing a baseball cap.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki . My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever believe it ! " he said.

"Hokage ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all the kids laughed at him.

"Are you crazy ? " one of the kids said to Naruto.

"That's a bunch of bullshit " said the fat kid.

"Hokages are like gods, a mere weakling like you can't even past the academy much less a Hokage " said the kid with the baseball cap who punches Naruto in the face but Naruto gets back up.

"You think you have the edge because there's three of you but look at this " Naruto said as he uses a handseal to cause a cloud of smoke.

"Shit he used a handseal, let's run" they said only to see a poorly developed clone and laugh at him more.

"That was terrible " said the leader laughing only for Naruto to grab him and throw him into the ground.

"Caught you offguard. I will! I'm absolutely going to become the Hokage and i 'll prove you wrong ! Believe it " he shouted as he punches the leader but then the other two boys jump him and beat up Naruto. All i could do was helplessly watch them beat Naruto up. My bodyguard Kō came and saved both of us and the kids ran.

"Lady Hinata , are you alright ? " Kō asked me he then notices Naruto "That boy , he caused this trouble. Come on , Lady Hinata "

"Wait...He came to my rescue.." i retorted.

"You must never get involved with him . Let's go " Kō said to me.

"B-But..." i said to him .

**Present day**

Hinata's body glows with blue chakra as she gets back up.

"I don't care if your're a Lieutenant or Captain. You can be a million time stronger than me, i won't let you take Naruto " Hinata shouted as she dashes towards Hisgai and Hisgai blocks with his Zanpakutō. Hinata goes from a palm strike but the attack is easily blocked by a one handed sword strike.

"Her attack have gotten stronger, she is at a 4th seat fighting level now " Hisgai said to himself.

"I won't let you take Naruto Kun from me " Hinata shouted as she goes for a flying Kick which forces Hisgai to use two hands to block.

"Now her power is at a 3rd seat level " Hisgai said to himself.

Hinata clashes attacks with Hisgai. Hinata comes at Hisgai with thrusting palm strikes which Hisgai dodge and then manages to cut a strand of Hinata's hair.

"Your very powerful but i'm far from done " Hinata said to Hisgai.

"Your saying you can increase your power top an even greater level ? " Hisgai said to Hinata.

"Yep, i don't plan to lose to you nor let you advance any further out **Byakugan " **Hinata chanted as her pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge while chakra glows around her body.

"Her eyes changed, what does that even mean ? " Hisgai said to himself.

"**Jūken** (柔拳 _Gentle Fist_ ) " Hinata chanted as her hands glow with a transparent blue chakra . She then dashes at him and pushes him back with a palm strike knocking Hisgai back 20 feet which he blocked with a sealed sword. He then goes to stab her only for Hinata to hit the tip with the palm of her hand not being cut and cracking the tip a bit.

"Her strength increased, she hit the tip of the blade with her bare hand " Hisgai said to himself

"**Hakke Sanjūni Shō** (八卦三十二掌 _Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms_ ) " Hinata chanted as she two consecutive palm strikes to make two which Hisgai blocks with both hands pushed back a 1 foot from the first strike. Hinata then does 2 more strikes pushing him back further by 2 feet. Hinata then does four more strikes which pushes back a guarding Hisgai 4 feet back, Hinata then does eight strikes which pushes Hisgai 8 feet away and then Hinata does 16 strikes which he manages to block all but the last blow which sends him flying 40 feet through a nearby wall.

" This is bad, now her power is now lieutenant-level " Hisgai said to himself as he sees Hinata from a short distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga district <strong>

230 members of squad 8 and 10's joint invasion force have been fighting heavy resistance within the neighborhood for over 2 hours. So far 89 members of that division were killed in battle and 88 have been wounded within the battlefield . There are only 53 uninjured men in that unit however they killed 97 shinobi and wounded 106 of them .

Rangiku arrives at the area to see the forces being pinned down by Hyūga clan shinobi protecting their neighborhood. 43 members of the clan's protection force remain within the neighborhood.

"What's going on ?" Rangiku said to her men.

"We're in serious trouble, the enemy has us pinned down. We can't get the wounded back to Squad 4 campgrounds " said an unseated officer.

"Men , get in positions, we must finish this fight " Rangiku commanded as she charges in battle against the Hyūga clan shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds <strong>

Isane is trying to undo the justu placed on Byakuya and Hitsugaya. Hanataro and Lemura comes in top report the total number of injured.

"We are running low on supplies and some men are severely injured" Hanataro said to Isane.

" We'll need to wait until Captain Kurostchi comes here with a special senkaimon that would take the patients directly to Unohana's hospital where they are all healed " Isane responded.

" Lieutenant Kotestu, we got a report from Lieutenant Matsumoto. We have 88 injured Shingimai within the southwestern gate area of the village " Hanataro said to her.

"I see, have Squad 3 backup Squad's 8 and 10 with Rangiku on the front lines. Izuru can't return to battle at his current condition . Izuru still has 240 men from Squad 2 and his own squad, Captain Komamarua should help protect the backup squad " Isane answered.

"Ikkau and Yumicikia are also horribly injured " Lemura replied.

"Send Soifon and Ibiki to get those two there, there in danger of dying there .With their fast speed they should be able to return them safely " Isane said to Lemura.

"We got the arrival of 20th seat Toshimori Umesada, 9th seat Mihane Shirogane and 3rd seat Tatsufusa Enjōji in the hospital " Lemura said to Isane .

"Bring them in " Isane replied.

"We just got a call from the 10th seat of Sqaud 11 , they got 75 injured Shingimai in there group while 65 were killed " Lemura stated.

"This is turning out to be a mess, where the hell is Captain Zarkai" Isane said to Hanataro.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within South Gate<strong>

180 members of Squad 11 continue to clash attacks with 260 shinobi gathered at the area. 65 squad members were killed in the last two hours while 75 of them are seriously injured including all seated officers from 6th seat to 20th seat excluding the 10th seat. 40 are remaining combat active in the squad led by 10 Makizō Aramaki. His squad managed to kill 78 Shinobi and seriously injure 107 people . They are surrounded by 75 shinobi that are out to kill them.

"We're done for, we are being pinned down by shinobi " Makizō said cowering behind a rock as Shinobi use justus to attack the squad then suddenly a wave of Reiastu goes through all the 75 shinobi and kill all of them. Kenpachi and Yachiru appear towards here.

"Hey this is the same way we came from " Kenpachi grumpily said.

" Looks like i made a wrong turn again" Yachiru said to Kenpachi.

" We seem to be running around in circles and we have yet to sense the 4 tails or anything close to it " Kenpachi said to Yachiru.

"Captain Zakrai, you saved our asses " Makizō asked.

"10th seat, why are you cowering over a rock ? Get up and fight like a man " Kenpachi said to him.

"Right !" Makizō replied.

"Looks like this squad took quite a beating huh Maki Maki" Yachiru said to Makizō.

"Everyone head out, 30 of you guys need to carry back the wounded. All the strongest remaining members follow me " Kenpachi commanded as his men head out .

"Very well then " Makizō replied as he gets back up and follows Kenpachi going back north.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake District <strong>

7: 50 A.M. A massive explosion occurs within the district, everything within a 300 foot radius was leveled from the clash of attacks. Hisgai emerges out of the rubble from one of the 10 buildings destroyed.

"It's best you give up and leave, i don't wish to kill you " Hinata said to Hisgai who is covered with plaster which he shakes off his body.

"You got to be joking if you think that's enough to defeat me " Hisgai replied as he dashes at her with two hands on his sword with a strong grip. Hisgai and Hinata clash attacks with each other. Hinata then kicks Hisgai in the stomach and then hits him with a palm strike.

"**Shōtei **(掌底 _Palm Bottom_) " Hinata chants as she does a quick, precise thrust to Hisgai's stomach paralyzing him.

"Damn it! I can't move my body " Hisgai said to himself as he struggles to move his body . Hinata comes at Hisgai with a strike aimed at his heart.

"**Jūken:** **Shinzō Inshōfera** (柔拳心臓印象フェラ _Gentle Fist_ :_Heart Striking Blow ) " _Hinata chanted as she does a lunging chop at Hisgai.

"**Bakudō #**** 12. Gurea **(グレア_ Glare_) " Hisgai chants as he paralyzes Hinata with a glare with his eyes. Hisgai the manages to get out of paralysis and goes to strike her but Hinata breaks out of the Kidō and counters his sword strike with a kunai.

"You're pretty strong " Hinata said to Hisgai.

"Same here , you have some unique blows of yours " Hisgai said to her.

"What do you mean ? " Hinata asked.

"Your blows haven't done any visible damage inspite of the immense impact, what's the deal ? " Hisgai asked.

" It's called the **Gentle Fist** (柔拳, _Jūken_) . A form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck " Hinata explained to Hisgai.

"That explains everything, your power is more Kidō based than Hakuda based. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage if it was to hit . It's a good thing i blocked most of your strikes" Hisgai stated.

"Fair warning, your Zanpakutō won't block against my strikes forever . Any any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. Your Zanpakutō is made of chakra, therefore i can destroy it " Hinata replied as she appears behind him and goes to strike his neck with her Gentle fist but Hisgai blocks with his Zanpakutō but it cracks more.

" Damn it ! " Hisgai said shocked to see it crack.

"I'm not done yet , **Hakke kōkū Osamu** (八卦航空攻 _Eight Trigrams Aerial Attack_) " Hinata chanted as she runs at the enemy at full speed before jumping and hitting tries to block with his sealed sword but manages top hit his shoulder damaging his shoulder. Hisgai then dodges 20 lunging chops sidestepping.

"Her speed is on the level of a Lieutenant as well as her strikes " Hisgai said to himself as he then avoids the strikes and goes for powerful slashing attack but it's countered by Hinata.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_)" Hinata shouted as she use a shockwave to knock back Hisgai 100 feet away and goes through a telephone pole but before he hits another telephone pole, Hisgai regains ground and horizontally and dashes at her moving at Hinata with a sword strike but Hinata dodges the slash but Hisgai uses Shunpo to appear below Hinata.

"************Usugiri** # 7 ********Kusagama**(草鎌, __Grass Sickle_)" _Hisgai replied by going to slice her legs but he misses and cuts down 5 trees. Hinata jumps off ontop the top of a telephone pole.

"I must say, you live up to what i expected but i have trained myself to get stronger so i can protect Naruto and this village . I hope Naruto acknowledges me after i defeat a Lieutenant " Hinata modestly states.

"I see, you really care for Naruto huh? You really want to die that badly ?" Hisgai said to Hinata

"I may not be at Neji's level but i hope i'm good enough " Hinata said to Hisgai as she dashes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hokage's place<strong>

Tsunade and Neji detect Hinata fighting within the area.

"Looks like Hinata has improved greatly " Tsunade stated.

" It's incredible how well she is fighting against her foe " Neji answered.

"Maybe Hinata isn't nearly as weak as i thought she was, she might even be stronger than Sakura " Tsunade replied.

"It looks like Tenten is having trouble against her foe " Neji stated.

"So how many people have been evacuated so far Katsuyu? " Tsunade asked.

"103,290 left there homes so far in the last half hour and rising . Almost half of East Konoha was evacuated due to the heavy firing in the area .We are also taking serious losses within the Hyūga district. So far we lost 669 shinobi and we have 555 injured" Katsuyu explained to Tsunade.

"649, 710 people are left in the village . Get Gai here once he finishes clearing the Nara, Amichiki and Yanamaka districts. He would be needed to get Naruto back into the village with Kakashi and Yamamoto " Tsunade explained to Katsuyu.

"Where's Naruto ? " Neji asked.

"He's within 100 miles north of Konoha within the Fire Mountain Range training to master his new justu. It would take 3-4 hours to get there and back but Gai could get there and back in less than 2 hours " Tsunade answered.

"You must be concerned about the numbers " Neji stated.

"For what we know, there are 13 squads each run by a captain not counting the 2 we incapacitated, we have to deal a total of 11 Captains. There are 6 Jōunins including yourself , with Kunreai pregnant we only have a total of 8 Jōunins . Naruto would be the deciding factor in the defeat of the Gotei 13 " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 20 <strong>

Tenten and Momo continue to fight each clashes attacks with Tenten using her Shikai.

"**Kakushijutsu : Senhari Kōgeki (**隠し術千針の攻撃 _Concealed Jutsu: Thousand Needles Assault_ ) " Tenten chanted as she shoots 1,000 needles form her scroll at Momo.

"**Bakudō # 39.** **Enkōsen** (円閘扇, _Round Lock Fan_) " Momo countered as she uses an energy shield protect herself from the needles " **Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, _Six Rods Prison of Light ) " _Momo chanted as she pins down Tenten and Momo stabs Tenten in the heart only to be revealed as a log with tons of exploding tags

"Got you **Chikan Rogukugi Bakudan** ( 置換ログ釘爆弾 _Substitution Log Nail Bomb_ ) " Tenten chanted as the log explodes causing a 100 foot radius destroying 2 nearby buildings and sending 200 kunai as far a 400 feet. Momo barely dodges it with Shunpo with a Kunai in her leg.

"AHHOW! " Momo shouted in pain as she removes the kunai from her left leg. Tenten goes to attack with a Kusarigama which Momo dodges . Momo blocks a horizontal slash from Tenten then a vertical slash from a kunai in her left hand.

"How long you think you could keep this up ? " Tenten smirked as she goes for a decapitating slash with her Kunai in her right now switching it but Momo blocks the attack.

"**Tobiume** " Momo shouted as she fires a powerful fireball towards Tenten .

"**Bakuryūgeki** (爆龍撃_Dragon Bomb_ )" Tenten chanted as she uses one of her scrolls to summon a large flame dragon that counters Tobiume's fireball and creates a large exploding leveling everything within a 200 foot radius and setting all the trees on fire. Momo then emerges out the flames and attacks Tenten

"**Hadō #58. **Tenran**** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Momo chanted as she shoots a windblast which mixes with the flames towards Tenten causing a 600 foot long, 20 foot wide jet of flames leaving a 2 foot deep fissure in the ground. Tenten is revealed to be unarmed due to a iron shield she summoned that deflected the flames that protected her entire body.

"Pretty clever using a Wind-type Kidō to enhance the fireblast you shot at me " Tenten said to Momo as Momo appears behind her with Shunpo.

" **Hadō #** **19. Keiyari** ( 軽槍_Light Spear )" _Momo chanted as she throws a spear made of light at Tenten but Tenten dodges it with Shunshin and goes for a counter attack.

"**Sōgu: Kaien Geki** (操具・廻燕劇_ Ninja Tools: Spinning Swallow Show_ ) " Tenten chanted as she summons Tonfas to attack Momo up close but Momo blocks both Tonfa strikes. Tenten then uses a scroll to summon a bō to attack Momo with multiple lunges but hits Momo into a building with a horizontal strike to the chest. Tenten then summons a giant 8 foot high 400 pound spike Kanabō to do a leaping strike that smashes the ground and causes a explosion leveling everything within a 100 foot radius. Momo jumped in the air last second using Shunpo.

" **Hadō # 48 .** **Harijōu** ( 針状雨 _Needle Rain_) " Momo chants as she shoots 750 needles at Tenten with 5 of them hitting Tenten's shoulders.

"Damn it, What a tough opponent " Tenten said as she removes the energy needles.

**"Momoeda Kyōsaku **(桃枝狭窄 _Peach Branch Constriction_ ) " Momo chants as she shoots a firestream which forms a 100 foot long whip which sets anything it touches on fire and wraps around Tenten.

"ARGGGH!" Tenten screamed as her shoulders are being burned by the ropes.

" Now time to end this **Tobiume "** Momo chants as she releases the whip and causes a massive pillar of flames rising 300 feet high and destroys anything within a 50 foot radius only to see another substitution log.

" You're very strong, you're even tougher than the fifth seat i fought against " Tenten said to Momo

"I 'm a Lieutenant , each lieutenant is 5 times stronger than the highest seated officer " Momo stated.

"You're not that much stronger than the one i fought. Either he was very strong for a fifth seat or your a very weak Lieutenant " Tenten said to Momo.

"I'm far from weak , just who did you fight ? " Momo asked her.

"He was Yumichika Ayasegawa of Squad 11, he was a very tough opponent " Tenten answered.

"I see, you fought a strong opponent. Despite being a 5th seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yumichika boasted a high spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami such as myself " Momo explained to Momo

"That explains why the 4th seat was such a weakling by comparison . Either way you're going down " Tenten said to Momo.

"Very well then " Momo replied as she goes to attack Tenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Asuma arrives to carry Shino, Kiba and Akamaru into the hospital bed. Kiba and Akamaru have deep slashes across the chest and have fatal injuries. Shino has lost a ton of Chakra from Yumichika's Shikai.

"Man there in serious trouble " Shizune said to Asuma as she goes to heal Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba's mother Tsume and her dog Kuromaru walk into the hospital after hearing the news.

"Kiba, Akamaru ! " Tsume said panicked as she goes to see her son injured while being healed by Shizune. Kiba's sister Hana comes by.

"Brother ! Are you alright ? " Hana said seeing him.

"He's in critical condition. His heart was nearly ruptured and his lungs were lacerated as well as the ribs around them. They would of died in 2 minutes had not for Katsuyu from blood loss or respiratory failure " Shizune said to Hana and Tsume.

"He came that close to dying ? " Tsume asked.

"Yes, i'll need to spend a bit more time with him . Hana go heal Akamaru while i work on Kiba, you're better with healing animals than i am " Shizune said to Hana.

"Right ! " Hana replied as she starts to heal Akamaru.

"What about Shino? " Asuma asked.

"He's fine, he only loss a ton of chakra. Katsuyu would help recover his wounds, there not as grave as Kiba or Akamaru . They'll live " Shizune replied.

"Is Choji and Ino okay? " Asuma asked.

"There in recovery. Choji is awake and is recovering from his stomach injuries. He won't be able to fight for a few days . Ino on the other hand would be able to fight again today though it's best she stays her to help out with the recovery of patients here " Shizune answered.

"Very well then " Asuma replied.

Meanwhile Choza and Inoichi talk with Ino and Choji while Shikamaru is there.

"Son you did good out there, you fought with the best you got " Choza said to Choji.

"I lost the fight dad, i wasn't strong enough to beat him " Choji replied.

"You held your own and fought like a true warrior " Choza said to Choji.

"I just wish i was stronger " Choji stated.

"Get some rest Choji , you need to recover " Choza replied.

Ino is lying in bed at the other side of the room.

"Boy i came so close to dying out there " Ino said to Inoichi.

"Don't worry, i will get the Shingimai who did this to you , you just stay in bed until your body heat returns to normal then aid Shizune " Inoichi demanded.

"Fine then " Ino replied as she lays down.

Meanwhile Shikamaru waits outside in the waiting room with his father.

"This is just like what happened 3 years ago with the Sound four " Shikamaru said to his dad.

" It's pointless to be so fidgety son, it's thanks to Tsunade's Katsuyu that they are alive, it could of been much worse. What you should be doing is planing out a strategy to drive out the invaders " Shikaku said to Shikamaru.

"I'll get to work on it , it's going to be hard given so many of them have different fighting styles and they come in such large numbers . I'm only used to fighting one opponent , not an entire army. This is such a drag " Shikamaru stated. Suddenly Choza and Inoichi come out of the room.

"Are they okay ?" Shikamaru asked Choza and Inoichi.

"There fine , Ino is okay and is making a quick recovery and Choji is alive and eating to regain all the lost food in his digestive tract " Choza answered.

"That's a relief " Shikamaru replied.

"Come Shikaku, we need to help evacuate the remaining people from the area. given how fast the enemy is advancing it's only a matter of time before they come into the center of the city " Inoichi said to Shikaku.

"Okay " Shikaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Aburame clan training field<strong>

Yumichikia struggles to leave the area with blood covering his body. Yumichikia lost nearly 1/3 of the blood in his body.

"Damn it, i don't look too beautiful right now . My body is a mess, i can barely walk from that battle . Still at least i'm not dead like him " Yumichikia said to himself as he struggles to walk and is drained badly of blood" I haven't been this badly injured since i fought Ikkau " Yumichikia said to himself when he then sees 10 members of the Aburame clan.

"Looks like we found a Shinobi wounded " said one of the clan members.

"Let's finish him off " the second clan member replied as they surround him with bugs.

"Damn it ! More bugs " Yumichikia shouted but before he is attacked , all the bugs have been cut down by Soifon.

"**********Nadegiri #`12 Senmai Oroshi **********(千枚卸 _1000 sheets of paper wholesale_)**********" **********Soifon chanted as she draws her sword into her sheathe as all the clan members are ripped to shreds.

"Captain Soifon , you saved me " Yumichikia said to Soifon.

"Don't talk, just keep your mouth close Yumichikia. You would waste more energy like that " Soifon replied as she carries Yumichika away.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile within the <strong>Inuzuka clan training field**

Ikkau walks around with blood coming out of his body and with his Zanpakutō in his hand .

"That fight was the toughest i had in quite a while " Ikkau said to himself only to be surrounded by 10 Chūnins who are armed with Tantōs.

"It looks like this Shingimai is down on his last leg" said one of the Chūnins.

"Let's take him down " said another Chūnin.

"Take off his head " the third Chūnin replied as he goes to behead Ikkau but Ikbki appears and catches his blade with an open palm.

"****Hakuda # 3. Semai kobushi****i_(_ 狭い拳_ Narrow Fist)" _Ibiki said as she charges at the opponent head on using Shunpo to move at 1126.4 ft/sec(768 MPH), Ibiki strikes downward with one hand, using her full force in one single blow to send the guy flying into the wall 300 feet away, knocking him into 3 other Chūnins. 6 other Chūnins come at Ibiki but she takes out one Chūnin with a mullet with a chop to the neck, and second girl with an afro with an elbow strike to the stomach, killing all of them with her blows.

"Get that girl ! " said one of the Chūnins as one of them throws kunai at her but Chokorēto jumps and avoids the kunai and kills the kunai thrower by throwing back his kunai into his neck causing him to bleed out from his neck.

"She's fast " said one of the ninjas as they go to attack Ibiki throw kunai at her but she deflects it with her sword. Two Chūnins armed with Tantōs come from behind but she blocks their attacks and kills them of the Chūnin was decapitated horizontally across the neck while the other was vertically decapitated.

"You can't defeat me with such weak attacks" Chokorēto shouted as she kills the last Chūnins with her sealed sword cutting them in half. Ibiki then redraws her sword.

"You saved me " Ikkau said to her.

"Just doing business " Ibiki replied as she carries him and uses **Bakudō **** # 54. **Sentan Hakuja** **(千反白蛇, _Thousand-Coil White Snake ) "_ Ibiki chanted as she generates a long, white piece of cloth that is spun around to incorporate her and Ikkau within it's coils. The cloth tightens before, with a white flash, teleports them back to Squad 4 .

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake District<strong>

7: 55 A.M. Hinata and Hisgai clash with each other . Hisgai dodges Hinata's strikes which almost hits him in the neck. Hisgai swings his sealed Zanpakutō with both hands towards Hinata but Hinata dodges the strike. Hinata comes at him with a left palm strike but Hisgai uses Shunpo to dodge the strike.

" ********Nadegiri** **# 4 Jūkama ********( 重鎌 _Double Scythe ) " _Hisgai chanted as he uses a horizontal strike aimed at Hinata that turns into a stab aimed at Hinata's heart but Hinata blocks with her Kunai . Hisgai then uses another Horizontal slash turned to a vertical lunge towards Hinata's neck but Hianta dodges it.

"You got to do better than that " Hianta repiled as she then kicks Hisgai into a building. Hisgai then gets back up and uses Kido.

"**Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Hisagi chanted as he fires a blast of lightning knocking Hinata back 100 feet with a small burn mark on her left shoulder. Hinata then comes and attacks him.

" **Jūken: Kūkihari** (柔拳空気針 _Gentle Fist :Air Needle_ ) " Hinata chanted as she thrusts her finger shooting a chakra needle at Hisgai which grazes his left forearm lightly cutting him. Hisgai goes behind a tree only to see a tree spill in half from the chakra needle.

"What dense reiastu, those things would rip me apart if i'm hit by them " Hisgai said to himself then Hinata comes at him with another chakra needle but Hisgai blocks it.

"Not bad but now good enough " Hinata stated as she spins around and shoots 120 needles at Hisgai but Hisgai dodges it with Shunpo and the needles pierces building walls 330 feet away. Hisgai is 350 feet from Hinata.

"**Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui " **Hisgai chanted as he fires a blue fireball at Hinata but Hinata dodges the blast and it destroys a 4 story building 400 feet away. Hinata goes for a counter attack.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Hinata chanted as she fires a compressed air wave at Hisgai with her left palm. Hisgai dodges the blast and the blast hits a 3 story building 300 feet away smashing it to bits. The blast leaves a 300 foot fissure.

"Highly pressurized wind ? " Hisgai said shocked to see the destructive power of the blast.

"Take this " Hinata shouted as she fires another blast towards Hisgai.

**Hadō # 41. Haromoeru**(ハロ燃える _Burning Halo_)" Hisagi chants as he fires a powerful blast of energy shaped in a circle from his right palm to counter the attack that creates a 300 foot explosion. Hisgai and Hinata jump into the air and clash up there.

"It's futile , you can't dodge this " Hinata said to Hisgai as she spins her hands around shooting 163 chakra needles but Hisgai dodges as all the needles . Hinata fires another Air Palm hitting Hisgai in the chest ,Hisgai is dragged back 20 feet away and stands in the air . Hinata dashes at him .

" Time to stop playing around" Hisgai said as he removes his armband and throws it at Hinata blinding her.

"I can't see " Hinata complained as she struggles to see then Hisgai comes at her at Point blank range

**Usugiri****# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_)" Hisgai chanted as he uses both hands to do a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an airburst wave which causes Hinata to bleed from her chest with a mildly deep wound inflicted on her .

"Damn it ! " Hinata shouted as she staggers in pain holding her chest.

"**Bakudō #62. **Hyapporankan**** (百歩欄干, _Hundred Steps Fence_) " Hisgai chanted as he generates a blue-white glowing rod of energy in his hand and throws it at Hinata. It then duplicates itself into a hundred more rods which rain down on Hinata pinning her against a 5 story building completely immobilizing her.

"I can't move " Hinata said to herself.

"It ends here , you're finished Shinobi " Hisgai chanted as he goes to cut Hinata with a two handed jump slash

" Don't underestimate me **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō** (守護八卦六十四掌 _Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_ )" Hinata chants as she stops Hisgai's strike a few inches before it hits her head.

"What! " Hisgai said shocked to see his attack stopped.

"Don't underestimate Shingimai " Hinata replied as Hinata spins around shredding the building into pieces , Hinata moves extremely fast creating hundreds of streaming lines within a 360 degree radius . Hisgai struggles to hold her back but is being pushed back 30 feet away.

"I can't hold on to her , her strikes are too fast, so fast that shes creating a shockwave " Hisgai stated as Hinata stops the attack by spreading her arms out and creates a massive 500 foot diameter shockwave leveling everything it it's path and sending Hisgai flying 1,320 feet away with his sealed Zanpakutō shattered to bits. Hinata walks out of a 500 foot diameter 20 foot deep crater destroying 30 buildings.

"That should do it ! " Hinata said to herself.

"Damn it, my Zanpakutō has been broken. I can't possibly defeat her without it " Hisgai said to himself as he sheathes the hilt.

"Now take this " Hinata shouted as she runs towards Hisgai.

"**Bakudō # 21. **Sekienton**** (赤煙遁, _Red Smoke Escape_) " Hisgai chanted as he blinds Hinata with smoke " I must buy time for myself. I need at least 10 minutes before it recovers back , while at it i would stay hidden and on the defensive **Bakudō # 26 . ****Kyokkō** (曲光,_Bent Light_) " Hisgai silently chanted as he goes into hiding.

"Does he think he can hide from me ? How foolish " Hinata stated as she goes to hunt him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Naka evacuation shelter<strong>

Kurenai is in the shelter trying to sleep in the shelter .

"I can't sleep, so much noise is occurring out there . It seems like Hinata is wining her fight against her opponent thought. This is a very different Hinata than the one i saw years ago " Kurenai thought to herself as she thinks back to the time she trained with Hinata.

**4-5 years ago**

**Kurneai's pov**

Hinata was originally a quitter who gave up too easily. I remember the day i met here when i was first assigned to the job Jōunin. I remember Hinata's father's harsh discipline and strict training methods with his daughter Hanabi Hyūga .

"Stand up Hanabi " Hiashi said to Hanabi .

"Hinata would be under my command as of this moment but are you sure you want to do that , sir " i asked him.

"Why you ask ? " he questioned back.

"Hinata is the Hyūga family's successor . Missions that Genin undertake have a possibly of death, your sure you want her going to the academy to become a Genin ? " i explained to him.

"Do as you like with her . A defect like her is nothing more trash not needed by the main branch , even Hannbi who is still 5 and a half years old is much stronger than her " he replied with such a cold demeanor that it sent chills up my spine talking to him " Are you done talking ? Then begone , you're a brother" he arrogantly said to me .

"Yes sir " i replied trying to suppress my anger towards him. At the moment i wanted to punch his face but he was a Jōunin with many more years of experience whereas i only recently became a Jōunin then i walked outside to see Hinata there.

"Who are you ? " she asked me.

"I'm your new teacher , i'm going to help you become stronger " i said to her.

"Very well then " Hinata replied.

** Present day**

"Hopefully Hinata would prevail against her foe, i would hate to lose some that close to me " Kurneai said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hokage's palace<strong>

Neji is impressed at what he sees from Hinata.

"She's actually wining, her abilities have vastly improved from years back when we fought in the Chunin exams " Neji said to Tsunade as he thinks back to there fight 3 years ago.

**3 years ago**

**Neji's pov**

Me and Hinata are fighting each other. I was a different person back then who held a grudge against the main branch and Hinata.

"A failure is a failure . People cannot change , so that's why...terms like _elites _ and _failures _exist . You are not cut out to be a ninja .Once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that" i said to her.

" You're wrong, Neji… Because I can see that you are suffering more than me… You are the one who is confused and suffering inside the fate of the head and branch families" she said back to me as she gets into fighting position.

"You can't hope to beat me, the gap in our powers and abilities are far too great " i arrogantly said to her . We begin out fight. Despite being outmatched and having her chakra cut off, she continued to fight. I was surprised when she refused to give up and stood tall even with a blow to the heart.

"What are you doing ? I hit your heart, if you continue to fight, you will die . You can barely stand" i said to her.

"I won't give up. I will never go back on my word, because that too is my nindō, my ninja way! " Hinata replied.

**Present day**

"It looks like Shingimai she fought is done for. Katsuyu already told me reports his Zanpakutō was destroyed by Hianta's Gentle fist before he can even release it. Without a Zanpakutō , he's done for " Tsunade stated.

"I see, whoever is unfortunate enough to fight a Hyūga clan, that would be the end result " Neji boasted.

"It sees to be fact. So far the Hyūga clan has killed more Shinigami by far than any other group of Shinobis " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Soifon and Ibiki arrive within the barracks with Ikkau and Yumchikia in there hands. Isane is trying to undo the justu placed on Byakuya and Hitsugaya.

"How did you get here so fast Lieutenant ? " Soifon asked Ibiki.

"I used Bakudō # 54. Sentan Hakuja to get here, there's no way i can keep up with your level of speed " Ibiki answered.

"You both managed to bring them back pretty fast " Hanataro said to them.

"We are some of the fastest Shinigami in the Soul Society " Ibiki replied.

"Let's get back and search for the Jinchūriki " Soifon stated.

"Right ! " Ibiki replied.

"Let's split up . You go westward and search for the Jinchūriki there while i got east to search for him there " Soifon commanded.

"Okay captain Soifon ! " Ibiki answered with a bow as she uses Shunpo to leave the area.

"There both badly injured, bring them to the tent quickly " Lemura said to the squad mates as they carry them back into the tent . Hanataro and the 8th seat Harunobu begin to heal Ikkau and Yumichikia. Suddenly Lemura is confronted by Kyugohanin .

"3rd seat Lemrua we found a problem " Kyugohanin stated.

"What is it ? " Lemura asked.

" One of the patients died just now before he arrived " Kyugohanin answered.

"What ! " Lemura said shocked to hear this.

"He had no visible injuries on his body and only appeared to be exhausted of Reiastu yet when he tried to walk he fell and his heart stopped working " Kyugohanin explained to Lemura as he rushes to see the dead patient and checks him.

"His heart exploded . How is it possible that he took such a fatal wound ? It's as if the enemy used it's chakra to plant as a time bomb " Lemura questioned out of confusion.

"We are also getting more injuries from the Southwest gate. All of them seem to be internally done " Kyugohanin said to Lemura.

"Crap, what the could possibly bypass bone and tissue without causing penetration ? " Lemura asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga district<strong>

230 members of squad 8 and 10's joint invasion force have been fighting heavy resistance within the neighborhood . Rangiku sees the enemy kills 5 more members of the division raising the death toll to 95. 48 members of squad 8 and 10 remain. 106 Hyūga clan members come to attack the besieged Shinigami.

"We need to retreat several hundred meters. The enemy is using reiastu draining techniques " Rangiku said to the men as they retreat and then begin to fire Kidō at the enemies. Sajin and his squad come with Iba and 240 men .

"Reinforcements, thank god for you guys " Rangiku said happily.

"We came to back up this squad . Rangiku go up ahead and find the Jinchūriki " Sajin said to Rangiku.

"Right !" Rangiku replied as she heads out into the city.

"Let's show these guys the power of the Shingimai " Iba commanded.

" Right ! " all the shignimai replied as they charge into battle fighting the 106 Hyūga clan members .

Suddenly Rangiku encounters a man with light, short spiky hair with featureless white eyes wearing the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of a flack jacket and forehead protector wore like a bandanna.

"What are you ? " Rangiku asked.

"I'm Kō Hyūga , Chunin shinobi of Konohagure and bodyguard for the Main house of the Hyūga clan " Ko anwsered.

"I see, i might as end your life right now " Rangiku said drawing her sword out.

"Very well then " Kō replied as he does Hare, Rat, Dog, Boar, Dog, Hare and Tiger handseals with lifting just index fingers " **Byakugan " ** Kō chanted as he uses the Byakugan and goes to attack her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 20<strong>

Meanwhile in the forest next to the Sarutobi manor , Momo and Tenten continue there battle , the fight drags on as the entire Sarutobi manor within a 1,000 foot radius is defaced with craters, fissures , weapons and fires. Tenten is 1,000 feet away from Momo as she throws 10 exploding kunai at Momo but Momo dodges the attack and uses her shikai to shoot 10 fireballs at Tenten . Tenten dodges a series of fireballs from Momo's Shikai and leaps 200 feet in the air and counters throwing more exploding kunai at Momo

"**Hadō # 9 . ****Mizujū Gazō** (水銃画像 _Water Gun Shot_ ) " Momo chanted as she shoots a highly pressured water blast from her right hand defusing the exploding kunai and shredding up the metal kunai.

"**Kakushi Justu: Yarichijōkara** ( 隠し術：やり地上から _Concealed Jutsu : Spears from the Ground_ ) " Tenten chanted as she hits the ground with her palm summoning hundreds of spears and swords to come out the ground extending 500 feet.

" **Hadō # 28 . ****Chikyū Funsaiho** (地球粉砕穂 _Earth Crushing Spikes_ ) " Momo counter as she puts her hand through the ground and causes an uprising of 3 foot high spikes extending 500 feet to cancel out Tenten's justu. Momo and Tenten then dash towards each other and clash attacks again.

" **Kakushi Justu:** **Akuma Kurabu** (隠し術：悪魔倶楽部 _Concealed Jutsu : Demon Club ) " _Tenten chanted as she summons a staff tipped with a spiked club at both ends that is the size of a human. She manages to overpower and slam Momo 300 feet away despite Momo blocking with a 2 handed sword guard .

"Shit, she's beating me ! I must not lose to her . I'm not strong enough to combat him using my swordsmanship skills, I was never that good at it to be honest " Momo said to herself as Tenten comes with a jumping strike.

"Take this " Tenten chanted as she goes to strike Momo.

"**Hadō # 14. Sandāshi** (サンダーの足 _Thunder Foot_ ) " Momo chanted as she uses shunpou, to creates a mass of reiatsu behind her , resulting in a shockwave blowing away Tenten 300 feet and destroying her club "**Bakudō # 47 ****. Mahi suchīrurōpu**_(麻痺スチールロープ Paralysis Steel Ropes) " _Momo chanted as she creates ropes binding Tenten but it's another exploding clone which Momo evades.

" **Shadow Clone Justu** " Tenten chanted as she makes 10 shadow clones.

"**Bakudō # ****50 Jūfuku** (重複 _Duplication_)" Momo chants as she creates 10 clone physical copies.

"How many techniques this girl knows ? Her variety of techniques could rival that of a Jōunin" Tenten said to herself as the Momo clones each shoot a fireball at the real Tenten.

"**Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** " Momo chanted as she has her clones fire a barrage of 40 lighting beams at Tenten and her clones . Tenten and her clones dodge the attack.

"**Sōgu: Bakusaidama** ( 操具・爆砕玉_ Ninja Tool: Blasting Sphere ) " _Tenten chanted as all her clones release 4 bombs from their scrolls that creates 50 foot radius each destroying all of the Momo clones.

"**Hadō #**** 74 . Zōsen Tsunami **(造船津波 _Naval Tidal Wave _)" Momo counters as she users both palms to create a 50 foot tidal wave that travels 500 feet and destroys all the clones and extinguishing all the flames within the area. Tenten leaps in the air and goes to counterattack Momo.

"Take this **Sōgu: Hakeri **(操具: 刃蹴り_Ninja Tool: Blade Kick_ )**" **Tenten chanted as she summons 5 machetes, 6 mases, 7 spears ,4 long swords, 5 Wind Demon Shurikens and 3 Kusarigamas. She then stands on the top weapon on one foot, and twirls backwards, shooting the string-wealed ninja tools at the opponent like a machine gun towards Momo with each weapon moving at 3,110 ft/s ( 2,120 MPH) traveling up to 500 meters Momo barely dodges them with Shunpo with her right arm cut.

"That was too close for comfort " Momo said to herself as she sees the weapons cut through 300 trees and smash 5 feet deep into the ground. Momo then lands on the ground.

"You're tough, i must give you that but you can't counter my next attack " Tenten said to Momo as she puts two scrolls on the ground.

"I got to end this with one attack " Momo said to herself as she charges up reiastu around her Shikai.

"**Sōgu: Tenjin Ranman **(操具・天刃乱万 _Ninja Tool: Million Blade Chaos _) " Tenten chanted as she summons multiple weapons connected with strings to her fingertips from both of her scrolls, directing them towards Momo each with exploding tags. Among the pile is 500 machetes, 600 mases, 700 spears ,400 long swords, 500 Wind Demon Shurikens , 10,000 Senbon and 3 Kusarigamas.

"**Snap ****Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards Tenten in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear. The blast creates a massive explosion that destroys everything within a 500 foot radius that rains down weapons as far as 1,500 feet. Both Momo and Tenten are exhausted from battle .

"Damn it " Tenten stated tried out trying to breathe.

"You're stubborn as hell for refusing to go down so easily " Momo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage <strong>**palace**

8:00 A.M. Gai goes on top of the roof to talk with Tsunade.

"Gai you made in just in time " Tsunade said to Gai.

" Me and Lee cleared out the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka neighborhoods of all people" Gai stated.

" So far 34,440 people have been evacuated . 26,000 people from the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi districts . That mean there are 615,280 people left outdoors " Tsunade said to Gai.

"So what is my mission ? " Gai asked.

"You need to go to Kakashi and Naruto to tell them the village is under attack " Tsunade answered.

"Right, i will reach the Fire Mountains in no time " Gai replied as he heads out of the village going westward over the Hokage Monument

"Naruto , let's hope you have really become stronger as expected " Tsunade said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Hotsprings<strong>

Jiraiya is peeking at girls in the hot springs when a letter is handed to him be a messenger bird

"Shit! Konoha is under attack, i need to get back there as soon as possible " Jiraiya said to himself as he puts on his clothes and heads out to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Mountain<strong>

8:01 A.M. Naruto is preceding to the final steps of his training.

"Okay Naruto, let's test how far you have gotten " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Okay Kakashi , what's my next step ? " Naruto asked.

"Your step is to defeat 4 Jōunin-level shinobi. I will fight you " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"So who are the last 3 three Jōunins ? " Naruto asked.

"Allow me to take care of that " Kakashi replied as he uses Tiger →, Boar → ,Ox →, Dog , Ram →, Snake and → Tiger handseals "**Sharingan Shadow Clone Jutsu **" Kakashi chanted as creates clones of Gai, Asuma and Kurenai .

"What the, you created clones of Asuma, Gai and Kurenai ? " Naruto asked shocked to see the clones.

"Exactly, for the very purpose to help you with your combat skills. These aren't ordinarily Shadow clones, there shadow clones based on the fighting abilities of my toughest rivals . My Sharrigan could copy up to a certain extent of their abilities. I can't copy the full extent of their abilities but i can copy their exact power and chakra " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"But you don't have wind release Kakashi " Naruto stated.

"Yeah but i can manage around that " Kakashi replied as he has the Asuma clone generate lightning around his blades instead.

"Cool " Naruto said shocked.

"That's a decent counter to the limitations i have " Kakashi replied.

"They seem a bit dead personality wise " Naruto said to Kakashi.

"That's because it's based more on fighting techniques . It's exhausting enough to my body to develop a multi shadow clone justu with the same level of strength and power as the originals , it's even more exhausting to remember all their fighting techniques. Sorry they can't be as lively as you want him to " Kakashi said to Naruto.

"I see " Naruto replied.

"Very well then Naruto, let's begin . Yamato make sure none of the Ninetals Chakra leaks out of him" Kakashi said as he charges lightning on his fist .

"Let's do this Naruto " Yamato stated as he generates wooden tendrils around him to control Naruo's charka.

"**Hien** (飛燕 _Flying Swallow_) " Fake Asuma chanted as he generates lightning around his chakra blade.

" **First Gate :The Gate of Opening** (開門, _Kaimon_) " Fake Gai chanted as his body is surrounded by an light green aura.

"**Genjutsu**:**Hanabira Arashi **(幻術;花弁嵐 _Illusionary Technique_: _Flower Petal Storm_ ) " Fake Kurenai chanted as she creates thousands of flower petals around Naruto.

"Bring it on " Naruto replied as he comes at Kakashi ,Yamato and 3 fake Jōunins.

* * *

><p><strong>During the same time <strong>**period**

****Vizard Training ground****

Ichigo is training with Mashiro , Lisa, Hachi and Lisa. Ichigo is in Bankai form while Hachi , Lisa and Mashiro are in base form and Hiyori is hollow mask base form.

"**Mashiro Super Kick " **Mashiro chanted as she kicks Ichigo high into the air with high kick . Ichigo recovers and clashes with Mashiro's attacks. Ichigo dodges a punch from Mashiro and blocks a kick from her.

"Come on is that the best you got ? **Gesutga...** " Ichigo chanted but is interrupted by Mashiro.

"**Mashiro Dropkick** " Mashiro countered as she kicks Ichigo down into a large pile of rocks 50 feet high " Yeah ! Victory " Mashiro cheerfully shouted only to be kicked by Ichigo.

"Don't take me so lightly " Ichigo replied as he kicks Mashiro 50 feet away and then go to strike her but Lisa stops him and smashes in into the ground with a powerful sword strike.

"I'm your opponent too Ichigo " Lisa said as she puts on her Hollow mask. Her Hollow mask is lozenge-shaped with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits.

"That's a pretty cool looking mask " Ichigo said to Lisa.

" Let's see how cool it looks when i do this " Lisa chanted as she shoots a blue Cero but Ichigo dodges the blast. Hiyori goes to fire a Cero from behind.

"Take this " Hiyori chanted as she fires a Cero at Ichigo from her hand but Ichigo deflects it. Lisa goes for a jump strike but Ichigo blocks the strike with his Bankai. Lisa the goes down on Ichigo.

"**Panty-Flash Tornado** (パンチラトルネード, _Panchira Torunēdo_) " Lisa chanted as she kicks Ichigos face 6 times then does a somersault kick into a hurricana then goes for a leg drop but Ichigo gets out the way blushing after seeing her panties.

"AAHHHH! What the hell man ? You flashed me with your panties and why do you wear g strings anyways " Ichigo said covering his blood nose and blush.

"You got a good look didn't you pervert " Lisa taunted.

"I'm not the pervert , you're the pervert with a G string bikini " Ichigo yelled at her.

"It's okay to be interested in a girls body, i understand " Lisa teased.

"You've got it all wrong ! That's a dirty trick wearing that while using those kicks " Ichigo shouted.

"Duh, that's why it's called Panty-Flash Tornado " Lisa replied as Ichigo goes to attack her.

"**Bakudō #63. **Sajō Sabaku**** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Hachi chanted as Ichigo is chained down by Kidō chains.

"Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

"You should of never left your guard down " Hachi said to Ichigo.

"**Kuro Tsukigata** ( 黒月形 _Black crescent Moon_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he creates a Gestuga Tensho around his body shattering the chains . Lisa then goes on the offensive.

"**Senmaioroshi** (千枚卸, _"Thousand-Page Wholesale"_) " Lisa chanted as she goes to strike Ichigo .

"****Usugiri **# 12 Dangan Kattā Senpū **(弾丸カッター旋風 _Bullet Cutter Whirlwind_ ) " Ichigo counters as he does a 360° series of vertical and Horizontal slashes that block all of Lisa's slashes with 40 slashes per second equaling Lisa's speed.

"Not bad moves kid !" Lisa said to Ichigo.

"I learned a few tricks from Urahaha, i'm not completely inexperienced " Ichigo replied.

"Very well then, let's see how you handle against this " Lisa responded as she Lisa first slams the hilt of her Zanpakutō into the mouth of its scabbard before twirling it over her head with both of her hands and creates a whirlwind 300 feet in diameter she then twirls it around her body " **Smash **Haguro Tonbo** **(鉄漿蜻蛉, _Iron Drink Dragonfly_) " Lisa chanted as she is surrounded in a bright blue light

"What the hell ? " Ichigo said as he sees Lisa's sword transforms into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end.

"Prepare to fight all of us in our full power Ichigo " Lisa said to Ichigo.

**"Chop Cleanly** **Kubikiri Orochi** (馘大蛇, _Beheading Serpent_) " Hiyori shouted as she transforms into her shikai.

"Allow me to power up as well " Hachi stated as he puts on his Hollow Mask and releases a lavender aura that engulfs the battlefield as his mask forms. His Hollow Mask strongly resembles a traditional Balinese demon mask, with tusks and protrusions from the top. A row of feather-like spikes also stick out from the top of the mask, similar to a Native American headdress.

" Time to Kick ass ! " Mashiro stated as she surrounds herself with a green aura that engulfs the battlefield as her mask forms on her face. Her Hollow Mask takes the form of a hornet .

"Bring it on " Ichigo replied as he puts on his Hollow mask.

Meanwhile from a distance Kensei and Shinji are training with each other.

"Looks like Ichigo has finally pushed them to fight seriously " Shinji said to Kensei.

"Indeed ! We have been given the task of protecting Karakura Town in case the Arrancar or Shinobi attack there " Kensei stated.

"Our concern is to power ourselves up to fight the other 4 kages . At our current state, the most we can do is hold off against them for a few minutes with our Vizard masks and when that time is over, we would be done for " Shinji explained to Kensei.

"We let ourselves get soft in the last century, it was not until recently did we learn Aizen was planing this Arrnacar army of his and now on top of that the Shinobi threat " Kensei stated.

"That's all the more reason to get stronger. Even if we defeat all the 5 Kages, there are still the Vasto Lordes that are the problem . Aizen plans of making 10 of them into his Espada. According to Intel from Kisuke , he has only succeeded in making 4 of them . Aside from you me , Love and Rose , the only ones who can fight Kages, Sannins and Vasto Lodres is Captain Kyrokaru, Ukitake , Unohana, Yourichi, Kisuke ,Tessai and Yamamoto " Shinji explained to Kensei.

"In total they have around 15 above Captain-level foes whereas the Soul Society has about 8 or 9 people who can take them on. Needless to say but were in trouble if we don't take out the Kage's before the Winter War begins " Kensei answered holding his Zanpakutō in his right hand.

"I think we wasted enough time talking, let's get to training " Shinji said to Kensei as he puts on his hollow mask.

"Very well then " Kensei replied as he puts on his hollow mask.

"**Collapse **Sakanade** **(逆撫, _Counter Stroke_) " Shinji chanted as the pommel becomes a large ring that allows Sakanade to rotate around Shinji's hand without him actually gripping any part of the Zanpakutō. The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the crossguard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the sword's length.

" **Blow it Away **Tachikaze** **(断地風, _Earth-Severing Wind_) " Kensei chanted as surrounds himself with a green aura. Air currents swirl around Kensei, and then around Tachikaze. It then transforms into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Karakura Hospital,<strong>

Uyru is by himself with his father resting for the night . Uryu struggles to move his body when Kisuke silently cuts a circular hole in the wall .

"Hell there, sorry to disturb you, then again it's 8:02 A.M. " Kisuke said to Uryu.

"Kisuke" Uryu said shocked to see him

"Oh , it seems your father is asleep at this hour, either that or he's busy with patients. Lucky break for me " Kisuke answered.

"What are you doing here ? " Uryu asked.

"Oh yes right " Kisuke replied.

"Get to the point " Uryu impatiently demanded.

"We need you to help Ichigo crush these Shinobi. Ichigo can't do it alone and neither can the Soul Society " Kisuke said to Uryu.

"So you want me to go with Ichigo to the Shinobi world right ? That can't happen ! I made a promise to my father to never involve myself with Shingimai ever again. You have the Gotei 13 anyways " Uryu stated

"I'm afraid that even with the Gotei 13 , the chances of victory are slim to none . 3 of the Gotei 13 captains are now the enemy leading both the Arrancar and Shinbois numbering in the thousands and with Captain Hitsugaya and Byakuya captured by the enemy , the Gotei 13 only has 8 Captains to fight against and estimated 13 Jōunin army and even worse than that being the Kage and Sannin. You , Ichigo and Chad are the last aces in a hole we got aside from me and Yoruichi " Kisuke explained to Uryu.

"I see, still going into the battlefield of Shingimai would make me an associate of them " Uryu stated.

"But your not considered the main force. You would be going with Ichigo and Chad as a Black ops force. Your job is to hunt down and defeat Naruto Uzumaki . Besides Ichigo isn't a official Shingimai , therefore that's a loophole " Kisuke stated.

"Naruto Uzumaki ? " Uryu questioned.

"Allow me to explain to you about recent events " Kisuke replied as him and Uryu talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Kisuke's underground training ground<strong>

Shunsui is fighting Chad once again .

"Let's see what you got quickly before you leave . A sparring match between you and me " Shunsui said to Chad.

"Okay, i accept . You would be the best person to spar with. It would be showing how much stronger i have become " Chad replied.

"According to Kisuke, we have around 2 hours before the Senkaimon to the Shinobi world opens " Shunsui stated.

"Very well Captain Kyokaru ! " Chad responded as he leaps to attack Shunsui transforming his arm to it's second form of Brazo Derecha de Gigante and charges at Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the attack.

"Come on Chad ! You're staring to disappoint me again " Shunsui stated only to see Chad behind him using Sonido to move at 1,833.3 ft/sec(1,250 MPH) surprising Shunsui.

"Don't think i'm as slow as i was before " Chad said behind Shunsui coming at Shunsui with a powerful from his second form and hits Shunsui but Shunsui blocks his fist.

"Not bad but not good enough " Shunsui said behind Chad with his finger pointing at Chad's back but Chad blocks with his finger with his fist creating a 200 foot radius explosion canceling out attacks.

"You would need more than that to beat me this time " Chad said to Shunsui.

"Not bad, you really improved yourself . I would need to do a better job taking you on than before " Shunsui said to Chad as he takes out two of his swords and hits one in the ground causing a energy wave which chad dodges leaving a 100 foot long fissure in the ground.

"**El Directo** " Chad chanted as he fires a powerful blast at Shunsui but Shunsui uses a weak swipe to easily cut the blast in half. each blast hits 300 feet away from Shunsui and the blasts create a 250 foot radius explosions.

"That was pretty strong " Shunsui stated.

"Incredible, that same move was able to desegment Renji's Bankai and send him flying yet he blocked it with ease with just a sealed sword. He's as strong as Kisuke said he was " Chad said to himself. Shunsui then dashes at Chad moving at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) with a weak slash but Chad transforms his right arm into a shield to block it . Chad is knelling down inside a 60 foot diameter , 20 foot deep crater caused by Shunsui's sword strike pressing down on Chad's arm.

"Not bad, that same strike i just attacked you with was the same one that took you down when we first fought . Going by how we you are doing , you are close to the level of a Captain, now i'm not going to hold back on you, i want to see the full extent of your power Chad " Shunsui said to Chad as he surrounds himself with white reiastu.

"Very well i won't lose like i did last time " Chad replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in <strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>**

Orihime sees patients coming into the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho.

"What's going on Captain Unohana ? " Orihime asked.

"The Shingimai began to move wounded troops into the relief station thanks to Captain Kurotsuchi's special Senkaimon he worked on for hours which allows easy transport of wounded patients here " Unohana answered.

"I see ! " Orihime replied.

"We have to cancel all training for today! Our job is to treat the fatally wounded as quickly as possible" Unohana explained to Orihime.

"I wish i can help Ichigo in the frontlines" Orihime said to Unohana.

"You're still not strong enough to fight side by side with him, however if Ichigo needs to be healed then i would escort you to him and you can aid him with me guarding you " Unohana assured.

"Okay ! " Oirhime replied.

"We have alot of work to do " Unohana said as her squad works on healing the injured.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Mayuri has finished placing a barrier around the campground with 4 rods with 100 foot high walls surrounding the 500 foot diameter campground filled with 50 tents with each tent 20 feet wide and the main tent the size of a 3 story building

"What did you build here ? " Izuru asked.

"it's a easy to set up Sekiseki defense wall. This is made of the same stone as the Sekiseki walls that protect the Seireitei " Mayuri answered.

"So this campground is safe ? " Izuru asked.

"Yep for now , if you need me , would be making some last minute tweaks to my inventions " Mayuri replied as he heads to work on his inventions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake District<strong>

8:05 A.M. Hisagi is hiding from Hinata dodging her deadly projectile needles. Hisgai is 1 mile west from the crater Hinata created and 1 mile away from Hinata.

"Something isn't right? It seems that her strikes are getting closer to me " Hisgai said to himself exhausted due to the decreasing amount of Reasitu in his boy and has trouble breathing. He is then hit 19mm near the heart with a chakra needle. Hinata then uses 3 Shunshins to catch up with Hisgai hiding within an abandoned supermarket next to the Dokibara district

"I was hit directly but how ? " Hisgai shouted in pain Hinata then appears behind him moving at 1,833.3 ft/sec(1,250 MPH) after traveling across a mile in 3 seconds busting a hole through the supermarket wall.

"Did you think you can outrun me ? You were probably searching for Naruto all this time while you under invisibility cloak " Hinata said to him.

"How are you able to sense me ? I casted a spell which negates reiastu and sight. I shouldn't even be seen much less hit at such a far distance " Hisgai said holding on to his chest.

"Isn't it obvious, it's due to my Byakugan " Hinata answered.

"Byakugan ? " Hisgai asked as his chest is bleeding .

"The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a 360º field of vision . The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. I can see you up to 10 km ( 6.25 miles ), you could of never escaped my range " Hinata explained to Hisgai.

"How did you see through my invisibility ? Even with enhanced vision, how did you see through my Kidō ?" Hisgai asked her while holding his chest.

"The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. It is from this particular ability that i'm able to employ the Hyūga's ultimate attack style: Gentle Fist " Hinata explained to Hisgai.

"Damn it ! " Hisgai said holding on to his chest.

" You see no matter how strong you are, you can't overcome the power of the main branch of the Hyūga clan. I hit a vital point in your body, you can't fight without your chakra for a while. Surrender yourself or i would have no choice but to kill you. I hit your Zanpakutō many times and your body, thus making sure you can't use your full power " Hinata stated as blue chakra glows around her body.

"Her personalty is completely different from earlier. She's not only has a much stronger killing intent but she's even become more confident, almost to the point of arrogance " Hisgai said to himself.

"What is your answer ? " Hinata asked Hisgai.

"So you think you have this won ? Think again " Hisgai replied as he throws the neckband at her blinding her with the smokeblast and leaves the building.

" How Foolish ! Escape is futile **Hakke Sutorīmu Yashiha** (八卦ストリームのヤシ波_Eight Trigrams Stream Palm Wave_) " Hinata chanted as she then rotates her hands and creates a powerful widening blast of chakra towards Hisgai which destroys everything within a 300 foot radius of Hinata and levels ten buildings " I finally defeated him " Hinata said as she goes back to normal then she suddenly detects Hisgai's chakra rising.

**"Reap Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_)" Hisgai chants as he unleashes a green spiritual aura around him as his sealed sword turns into two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace <strong>

Tsunade senses the high chakra levels of Ikkau from a distance.

"What is this high chakra i'm sensing ? It's almost at the level of a Jōunin " Tsunade said to Neji.

"I don't recognize that chakra, but it's around the same level as the 3rd seat Lee and Kiba fought against. Worse yet Hinata is the one fighting up against him " Neji answered.

"Does he have a Bankai as well ?" Tsunade asked Neji.

"No that's just it, he's not welding a Bankai but rather a Shikai. Just how strong is this guy ? " Neji stated.

"This could be trouble " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha General <strong>**Hospital**

Shizune detects a massive charka level from Hisgai.

"3.9 , It's the same level of Chakra i detected from Kiba's opponent. Could it be the same opponent ? " Shizune asked herself as she finshes healing the injured and Kiba while Hana finished healing Akamaru .

"There's no way he could be still walking, we fucked him up pretty good. Even if he was able to walk, i doubt he can fight , especially against Hinata of all people in his injured state" Kiba stated with bandages on his head and chest.

"You awoken Kiba" Hana said to Kiba.

"Where's Akamaru sis ? " Kiba asked.

"He's alive, he won't be walking for a while. The muscles in his arms and legs are damaged and several of his teeth are broken as well as his chest " Hana explained to Kiba.

"Damn it, Hinata is in trouble . Without Akamaru, i'm virtually powerless" Kiba said only to feel chest pain .

"You're not out of the woods either. You won't be able to walk for a while " Shizune said to Kiba.

"I see , so where's Shino ? " Kiba asked.

"He's recovering his Chakra and the number of insects he lost in battle " Shizune answered.

"So he lost his battle as while ? These Shingimai are tough , if Hinata is fighting one of them who is near Jōunin-level ,she would probably not stand a chance " Kiba replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Izuru senses Hisgai's reaistu from a distance.

"**15,000 RYK** huh ? That's no doubt Hisgai's shikai , i remember the reiastu from before " Izuru said to himself as he thinks back to the past.

**22 years ago**

**Izuru's pov**

Hisgai was my senpai and he was the one who helped me obtain my Shikai. I was within Squad 4 barracks while he was a lieutenant 5 years ago.

"hey , you're form Captain Aizen's Squad " Hisgai stated.

"I recently transferred out to Squad 4 to serve as a medical Shingimai " i answered to him.

"I want to get stronger . I know you have a Shikai, can you help me out here ? " i asked him.

"I'm not sure if i can, My Shikai isn't something i like using. If anything i hate having to use it " Hisgai answered.

"Why ? " i asked him.

"Because i walk the path of justice much like my captain . My weapon is meant to reap life itself " he said to me.

"I see " i replied.

"Why do you want to be a lieutenant ? " he asked me.

"Because i want to be as strong as you Hisgai, i kinda envy you in a way " i said to him.

**18 years ago**

I served as the 3rd seat of Squad 4 for 5 years. During that same time i was training with Hisgai to learn and master my Shikai. We trained within a rocky field outside the Seireitei.

"Let's see how well you do " he said to me.

"Very well then " i replied as drew out my Zanpakutō .

"**Reap Kazeshini** " he chanted as he releases his Shikai.

"What a dark weapon you have there . I guess i have to do this to .**Raise Your Head ****Wabisuke** " i chanted as i released my Shikai. We clashed and level a 100 foot rock hill . Both of our Shikai's shattered to bits from the collision.

"I have nothing left to teach you, you will past the Lieutenants exam with flying colors with your power " he said to me.

"I'm worried i won't make it though " i said to him.

"Your more than qualified , you have healing Kidō, you can even use high level Kidō as well. The path you choose now is up to you " he said to me as he left the training ground.

The following day i past the test and became Gin Ichimaru's Lieutenant the same time my best friend Momo became a Lieutenant and her best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya became a Captain.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"Who can be that powerful to push Hisgai this far? Hisgai is very powerful , only those with Wasibukes special ability could handle someone like him " Izuru asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hatake District <strong>

Hisgai's reiastu peaks around the place creating a 300 foot whirlwind around him.

"Is that your Zanpakutō? " Hinata asked.

"You mean my **Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_)? I don't like it at all" Hisgai replied.

" What do you mean by that? " Hinata asked.

"Because this bitch stabbed me in the filler arc. I hate how it at how it's shaped, it looks like it's meant to reap life itself " Hisgai answered.

"What the hell? How is it possible ? How did you regain your Zanpakutō and more importantly how did you increase your chakra " Hinata said shocked to see this.

" You see , us Shingimai never fight alone. Our Zanpakutōs are more than just weapons, they are a part of our soul " Hisgai answered as he uses Shunpo to move at 4400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) and throws the left Kusarigama at Hinata. Hinata barely dodges it and loses a chunk of her hair on her shoulder.

"My hair, i barely seen that last attack coming " Hinata said to herself as she stands 300 feet in the air. Hisgai appears again with Shunpo coming at her with his right Kusarigama extending 30 feet towards her. Hinata jumps down to avoid being hit by Hisgai.

"**Bakudō #62. **Hyapporankan**** (百歩欄干, _Hundred Steps Fence_) " Hisgai chanted as he throws one rod that breaks into hundreds of rods.

"Oh no you don't **Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Hianta chanted as she spins around deflecting all the rods but Hisgai uses his left Kusarigama to overpower the rotation and send Hinata flying " Impossible he overpowered the Rotation, the strongest defense of the main house of the Hyūga " Hinata said to herself.

"Take this !" Hisgai said to Hinata as he throws his right Kusarigama towards Hinata which she dodges with Shunshin but her left shoulder is grazed from Hisgai's left Kusarigama . Hinata lands on a 6 story building only to see Hisgai in front of her .

"**Shōtei **(掌底 _Palm Bottom_) " Hinata chanted as she tries to strike him but Hisgai hits her with a kick which sends her flying through 3 buildings which collapses.

"**Bakudō #62. **Hyapporankan**** (百歩欄干, _Hundred Steps Fence_)" Hisgai chants as he generates hundreds of rods to throw up at Hinata .

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Hinata chanted as she fires a compressed air wave at Hisgai with her left palm deflecting the rods. She then lands on the ground and throws Chakra needles at Hisgai who is 200 feet above her

"Seriously " Hisgai stated as he dodges the needles and appear right in front of Hinata.

"His speed increased " Hinata said to herself as she throws a kunai at Hisgai but he cuts it in half with ease.

"**Ryōtō**(両刀 _Two Swords_ ) **# 1 Souru Suingu **(魂鞦韆_ Soul Swing )" _Hisgai states as he swings one scythe blade in a downward vertical arc at Hinata but Hinata blocks the attack with a kunai while the right hand blade comes at her in a horizontal arc from behind her hitting her back deeply cutting her.

"AHHHHRH damn it ! " Hinata shouted.

"**Ryōtō** **# 2 Kurosu Hone**( 交差骨_Cross Bone_)" Hisgai chants as he moves his scythe blades towards Hinata in a cross bone formation. Hinata barely dodges the slash wave jumping up in the air but her shoulder is cut from the force wind.

"This guy , his chakra is almost as high as Naruto" Hinata said to herself trying to get back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace <strong>

Neji senses Hinata in danger.

"Lady Tsunade, i'm going over there " Neji said to Tsunade.

"Hinata is in that much danger ? " Tsunade asked.

"Her opponent is outclassing her strength . At this rate Hinata will die " Neji stated.

"I'll send Katsuyu out to her area. Get over there and aid your cousin " Tsunade commanded.

"Right !" Neji replied as he heads out to help Hinata.

" Tenten is also in trouble though her opponent isn't much stronger than Tenten " Neji said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga District<strong>

Kō Hyūga is fighting Rangiku 1 mile north of the Southwest gate near the Main Hyūga house when he senses Hinata's fading charka.

"Lady Hinata, her chakra is fading but i can't see her from this distance . My maximum range with Byakugan is only 100 meters. We're 100 meters south of the Main house, I must finish my foe off quickly and aid Hinata " Kō said to himself as he looks at Rangiku who has been worn out from being hit by Kō.

"What was that technique you used on me? It feels like my bones are broken yet you didn't do any damage to me " Rangiku asked Kō.

"It's called the Gentle Fist , it allows us to hit vital points in your body without penetrating your skin " Kō answered.

"I see, so that's your trick . I must say your power reading is impressive. You're around **500 RYK , **the energy level of a 3rd seat officer. Good however not nearly enough to defeat me** Growl Haineko " **Rangiku replied as she releases her Shikai and with a light slash easily cuts down Kō .

"Damn it " Kō said to himself.

"Now talk, where is Naruto ? " Rangiku said to Kō.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 20 <strong>

Tenten dodges a volley of fireballs from Momo's Tobiume.

"You can't expect me to fall for that same trick again " Tenten said to Momo as she dodges 5 fireballs from Momo which destroys several trees. Momo appears behind her using Shunpo.

"**Hadō #63. **Raikōhō**** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear) " _Momo chanted as she shoots a powerful lightning blast which destroys everything within a 300 foot radius damaging Tenten badly and sending her flying 300 feet away. Tenten launches a counterattack by throwing a flashbang.

"Got you ! " Tenten shouted as she goes to attack Momo up close with a machete. Tenten cuts Momo with a powerful slash across the chest and then does multiple slashes causing multiplie slash wounds across the body. Tenten goes for the head but Momo regains her sight and blocks the strike.

"You won't be able to beat me so easily " Momo shouted as she slashes Tenten across the chest " Tobiume " Momo chants as she shoots a fireball at Tenten but Tenten dodges it but the fireball follows her. Tenten throws a exploding kunai to use the explosion to cancel out the fireball. Tenten does her counterattack.

"**Sōshōryū** (双昇龍_ Rising Twin Dragons Control_ )" Tenten shouts as she summons a shower of 100 swords, 200 kunai ,and 250 shiruken aimed at Momo .

"**Bakudō # 68. Mukei kotei baria**(無形固定バリア _Intangible Barrier_)" Momo chants as all the blades pass through her.

"How did i miss ? " Tenten said shocked.

"Try dodging this **Hidama Bōkō** (火球暴行 _Fireball Assault ) " _Momo chanted as she shoots a large fireball at Tenten but Tenten jumps 300 feet away and lands on a large 50 foot rock.

"Is that all your Zanpakutō can do ? Just shoot fireballs" Tenten arrogantly taunted.

"Hardly " Momo replied as the fireball explodes in the air raining down 50 fireballs within a 300 foot area which causes a series of explosions within a 600 foot radius.

"**Summoning: Iron Protection Wall** " Tenten replied as she shields herself inside the wall as the iron wall Tenten removes the iron wall only to see a trail of flames around her. the fireballs destroy the manor of the Sarubtoi clan and 30 buildings within the area. Momo leaps in the air to attack Tenten.

"**Hadō #**** **67 . **Kajō Tatsumaki** (過剰竜巻 _Hyper Tornado_ ) " Momo chants as she creates a tornado around herself 300 feet in the air that forms a 1,000 foot high, 300 foot diameter tornado that fuses with the flames which picks up Tenten and cuts her up burning her.

"AHHHGHH! Damn, i need to get out of this tornado or i'm done for . **Sōgu: Bakusaidama** ( 操具・爆砕玉_ Ninja Tool: Blasting Sphere ) " _Tenten chanted as she throws 10 exploding sphere's into the tornado causing a 500 foot radius explosion damaging both of them very badly. Both of them have second degree burns on their limbs

"Damn it, this battle has dragged on for far too long. I must end this in one move " Momo chanted as she goes to attack Tenten.

"She won't give up " Tenten said to herself as she pulls out a Bow.

"What ? " Momo said shocked.

"**Sōgu: Tenyau** (操具: 天矢雨 _Ninja Tool : Heavenly Arrow Rain_ ) " Tenten chanted as she shoots 60 arrows per second hitting Momo in the shoulder, knee, stomach and left forearm despite Momo using Shunpo. " You can't dodge my attacks, i have 100 % accuracy " Tenten said as she hits Momo 5 more times in the back with arrows.

"AWAAAGH ! " Momo screamed as she staggers in pain. Tenten fired a total of 900 shots that pierced through 150 trees and each arrow traveled up to 300 meters leaving 6 inch holes in trees.

"I must admit, your fast, of all the 900 arrows i fired, only 9 of them actually hit you. Still you took alot of damage from those arrows. You're reached your limit" Tenten said to Momo.

"I haven't just yet " Momo said struggling to stand up " **Hado 73** **Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Momo chants as she fires a massive blue fireball from her uninjured right hand which hits Tenten and causes her to be sent flying 400 feet struggles to push back the blast .

"Damn it ! " Tenten shouted as she deflects the blast away from her which goes towards the Akimichi border and it creates a 150 foot radius explosion . Tenten's hands are badly burned. Momo gets back up with blood covering her body.

"I'm running low on Reiastu. My body has token a serious beating. I threw everything but the Kitchen sink at her . I can only do up to Hadō # 81 and Bakudō # 76 without incantation. I have to use the strongest spell i know against her. It's the only way to win " Momo said to herself.

"I must wrap this up " Tenten said to herself as she goes to attack Momo with a spike flail and goes to strike Momo

"** Bakudō # 73. **Tozanshō** **(倒山晶, _Inverse Mountain Crystal_) " Momo chanted as she creates blue energy and extends upward from four points and creates a inverted pyramid that solidifies into a barrier around her and blocks her flail.

"What ! " Tenten said shocked to see Momo block it .

" **Hadō # 11** **Tsuzuri Raiden** " Momo chanted as she creates lightning around her barrier and shatters Tenten's spike flail. Momo comes out the barrier "**Bakudō #**** 13. **Shibireyubi** **(しびれ指, _Numbing Finger_) " Momo chanted as she places a finger in front of Tenten and a ball of white energy flashes momentarily before her eyes. Tenten is immediately incapacitated and falls to the ground . Tenten is still conscious but can't move .

"I can't move " Tenten said struggling to move .

"**Bakudō # 75. **Gochūtekkan**** (五柱鉄貫, _Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars_) " Momo chanted as she summons five incredibly-tall and thick pillars, which are connected to each other by chains, to pin Tenten to the ground.

"Such heavy chains " Tenten said terrified. Momo gains distance and goes 1,500 feet away towards the destroyed manor.

"_Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the abyss of conflagration, cleanse thay evil that stands in the way_ **Hadō # 86** **Gōkaryūkajikanon** ( 業火龍の火事のカノン。 _Hellfire Dragon Blaze Canon_) " Momo chanted as she fires a massive fireblast from her hands which forms into a massive 30 foot flaming Chinese dragon.

"SHIT! " Tenten shouted as she is about to be hit by the blast. The blast creates a massive 600 foot radius explosion leveling 50 buildings within the area. Momo is exhausted deeply from using up too much chakra . she walks 500 feet west of the ruined manor.

"I did it " Momo said to herself.

Tenten however survived by summoning her Iron Wall last second which barely withstood the blast. Tenten comes out with blood all over her body. She is at the burning manor. The Hadō 86 left a 120 foot diameter and 25 foot deep crater.

"I must admit, that blast would of killed me had not for my Iron wall , now it's time i finish this " Tenten said as she picks up her giant green tool summoning scroll from her back.

"What the hell ? That doesn't look good " Momo said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Akon and Rin are detecting high RYK levels from the Hatake disrct miles away.

"What's going on Rin ? " Akon asked.

"There's an large chakra from a far distance, It's rising rapidly " Rin answered.

"What ? " Akon said shocked.

"It's around **7,200 RYK " **Rin said shocked.

"That's around where Momo is at, she's in serious trouble " Hiyosu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at District # 20<strong>

Tenten throws her summoning scroll 300 feet in the air .

"It ends here Momo Hinamori, time to witness your inevitable death. This is my full arsenal **Sōgu: Tensasai** (操具・天鎖壊 _Ninja Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction_ ) " Tenten chanted as here scroll opens up then a rain of thousands of weapons appear.

"That's not good **Bakudō # **** 72. Kaze no Kago** _(風の加護, Divine Protection of the Wind__ ) " _Momo chanted as she creates a wind dome 100 feet in diameter .

It's useless using wind, not even the wind can repel this assault " Tenten said as her weapons start to rip through the wind barrier .

"SHIT! **Bakudō # 37. **Tsuriboshi**** (吊星, _Suspending Star_) " Momo chanted as she covers the wind dome in spiritual fabric but the farbic starts to tear "Shit , there's no escape  " Momo said to herself.

The barrier shatters thousands of different weapons appear as white streaks traveling at bullet like speeds . they all hit the ground causing a 300 foot diameter ground implosion and concaving the ground 5 feet deep . A total of 5,000 machetes, 6,000 mases, 7,000 spears ,4,000 long swords, 5,000 Wind Demon Shurikens , 100,000 Senbon , 50,000 kunai, 75,000 shiruken and 300 Kusarigamas hit the area.

"Not done yet, time for the explosive finale " Tenten chanted as all the weapons she threw from her scroll contained paperbombs and create a combined explosion eqaulivent to 2.7 tons of TNT or the force of the PEPCON disaster . Everything within a 450 foot radius is completely destroyed. Weapons and flying sharpen level or severely damage all the trees within a 900 foot radius and sends sharpen flying as far as a mile way.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Ichikaru ramen Area<strong>

Neji detects Tenten using her strongest attack with Katsuyu on her back.

"What was that explosion ? " Katsuyu asked.

"Tenten won her battle. That charka, it's not doubt her **Sōgu: Tensasai** (操具・天鎖壊 _Ninja Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction_ ) " Neji said to Katsuyu.

"Sogu what? " Katsuyu asked.

"It's a justu that uses all the chakra in her body to sharpen her weapons to the point they cut even the wind. It was her ace in the hole in case she even fought against Temari again or a wind user" Neji answered.

" Is it really that powerful ?" Katsuyu asked.

It's impossible to evade the attack unless you have Jōunin-level speed and even if you did, you would need Jōunin level power to survive such an onslaught like that . The major flaw is that it would leave Tenten out of charka and completely defenseless not to mention she would of have broken all her weapons. It's more of a last resort attack . It doesn't matter who she fought, unless their Captain-level , there chance of survival is 0%" Neji explained to Katsuyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at District # 20<strong>

Tenten walks over to check Momo's corpse . Tenten is completely exhausted of all her charka and is barely able to walk. Tenten sees a massive crater 15 feet deep and 200 feet in diameter where Momo was at. Her corpse is now nothing but splattered and shattered bones , organs, guts and blood.

"All my weapons destroyed like that, still this is the first time i actually used this justu in battle. Still it's frightening how much she was mutilated by the attack . All that is left of her is her head" Tenten said as she grabs Momo's severed head. Her eye is gone and the top half of her skull was concaved. Her jawbone is gone as well as her left ear. Tenten walks 700 feet away before putting down the head " It's best put this down " Tenten said as she tries to but she realizes she can't move " What the hell ? Why can't i move " Tenten said as she suddenly sees herself entangled in a large Kidō net then dispels Kyokkō appearing behind Tenten.

"Didn't you ever think to check whether that's the enemy before you declared victory ? " Momo said to Tenten.

"Impossible, how did you ? " Tenten asked.

"I would of died if i took a direct hit against your Sōgu: Tensasai . I used **Bakudō # 76 Onmitsufū **(隠密風_Stealth Wind_ )" Momo explained to Tenten.

" Onmitsufū ?" Tenten asked.

"I knew my shield wouldn't hold, while using the other two Kidō spells i used Bakudō # 76 to create special sheets of paper into the area. By writing the approximate distance down in Kanji, i formed a green orb of bright light around myself, teleporting me 1 mile away from your attack " Momo explained to Tenten.

"I didn't sense you at all " Tenten shouted.

"That's the point of this Kidō spell . While teleporting, the said people's Reiatsu is completely masked, this Kidō is used by members of Onmitsukidō and the Kidō corps for quick escape . Before i escaped , i used **Bakudō #**** 5. Gisei**_(_ 犠牲 _Scapegoat)_ to make a copy of myself and the mutilated corpse you saw in conjunction with the Kidō net i have you under. I then used ****Bakudō** # 26. **Kyokko** **(_曲光 Curved Light_) to hide myself and the net and use **Hadō** **#12. **Fushibi**** (伏火, _Ambush Flare_) to ensnare you in that net " Momo explained to Tenten.

"Isn't this a binding spell ? " Tenten asked.

"It's actually both, if you attempt break it, it would explode and kill you. Now then let me show you my own trump card **Shoot forth, Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) " Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over Tenten that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high.

"What the hell? " Tenten said horrified at what she sees.

"Time for my Shikia/Kidō combination attack, ****Fushibi**** **Yaku Momonoki** " Momo chanted as the pink flames ensnare Tenten causing her to burn.

"ARRRHGH !" Tenten screamed in despair as then the Kidō net explodes and creates a 400 foot radius explosion destroying everything in it's path.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile away from the <strong>Sarutobi clan manor <strong>**

Sakura sees the giant 200 foot tall pink tree from a distance a few seconds before it explodes

"What the hell is that ?" Sakura said staring at the fiery explosion that occurred.

"It's Tenten, she was caught in that explosion " Katsuyu stated .

"We need to save her " Sakura stated panicked at thinking how injured Tenten is .

"ARRGH! " said one of the soldiers as they are cut down by Ibiki.

"What was that sound ? " Sakura said to Katsuyu.

"The Shingmai is in the back alley, the person just killed a shinobi and is heading north " Katsuyu answered.

"We need to follow them " Sakura said to Katsuyu.

"Fine follow me ! " Katsuyu replied as she moves to follow Ibiki.

"What about Tenten ? " Sakura asked.

"I'll contact Shizune , she's the fastest healer we got right now " Katsuyu answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>** at Squad 4's barracks**

Akon and Rin are detecting high RYK levels from the Hatake district miles away.

"Looks like Momo won her fight " Akon reported.

"Indeed she did, her power peaked at** 7,000 RYK " **Hiyosu stated.

**"**Now it's dipped down to **180 RYK** and decreasing rapidly " Rin said to colleagues

"Contact Squad 7 and tell them to bring Momo back to base " Akon said to his men.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga district<strong>

240 of Squad 2 and 3's men manage to defeat all 106 Hyūga clan members and take over the neighborhood. Out of the 240 members of the squad, 74 were killed and 81 were injured leaving only 85 in the squad able to fight. They killed 73 of the Hyūga clan members and wounded 33 of them. Sajin and Iba get a call from Squad 4 .

"Yes..uhhuh ..okay we would do it " Sajin said as he hangs up the phone.

"What is it captain ? " Iba asked.

"I need you to get Momo, she's been critically injured and needs to be treated by Squad 4 medics " Sajin answered.

"Where is she ? " Iba asked.

"She's within District # 20 8 miles north of here 2 miles south of the main gate. Her life froce is fading fast "Sajin said to Iba.

"Fine captain " Iba repiled as he heads out to save Momo.

"Were going to spilt the group into 3 teams " Sajin said to his men.

"What would be the groups " Inose asked.

"Inose, you would go with 30 men to bring the wounded back to Squad 4's base, 40 Shingimai would be led by 7th seat of Squad 10 Kōkichirō Takezoe to search for Naruto Uzumaki. The 15 strongest Shingimai will come with me and scout the inner city " Sajin commanded.

"Sir, yes sir " all the squad members replied as they head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at District # 20<strong>

Momo out of breath struggles to stay conscious and starts to heal her wounds. Her Shikai reverts back to it's sealed sword. She is 500 feet away from the crater she left Tenten in.

" I managed to win , but i barely have the strength to move " Momo said to herself as she struggles to heal her wounds with healing Kidō. Momo has token 5 slashes to the chest and abdomen and with her shoulder, knee, stomach and left forearm pierced by arrows and 5 more in her back .

Tenten meanwhile is in a crater 15 feet deep and 200 feet in diameter 500 feet west of the crater created by Tenten's ultimate attack . Katsuyu goes to heal Tenten who is severely burned. Tenten's face is blistered up and red. Her clothes are virtually burned off and blackened to a crisp with her chest and abdomen turned brown and her arms and legs turned black and her bones sticking out.

"Don't worry Tenten, i'll save you " Katsuyu said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Arumbe district <strong>

Neji is about to make a turn towards Hinata when he senses Tenten's spiritual power fade away.

"What the hell ? Tenten's Charka has dipped " Neji said shocked to hear this.

"Tenten has been defeated, she's in critical condition and barely alive but luckily one of my many clones was there during the battle in case she was to get wounded in battle" Katsuyu stated.

"How bad are her injuries ? " Neji asked.

"She's suffering from severe 3rd degree burns across her chest and abdomen while her arms and legs suffered near 4th degree burns " Katsuyu answered.

"No , NOO! Who did this to her ? " Neji said to her.

"That's not important , Shizune would go and heal her up but she won't be able to fight for a while . Focus on saving Hinata, you can kill the assailant later " Katsuyu commanded.

"Very well then " Neji replied as he heads out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital <strong>

Shizune laves the hospital to go save Tenten.

"Where are you going ? " Ino asked Shizune.

"Tenten is dying, she needs immediate medical treatment ASAP. Ino , Hana i need you to take over and try calling Sakura back, we would be needing her medical justu skills too" Shizune answered as she rushes to help Tenten .

"Right ! " Ino replied as she gets to work healing the injured.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake district <strong>

8:10 A.M. Hisgai smashes Hinata through another building with the power of his Shikai. Hinata has blood coming out of her forehead .

"Damn , he's gotten so strong and fast i can barely follow his movements " said to herself as she barely blocks a strike with her kunai against Hisgai's left Kusarigama and manages to push it away.

"She's staring to follow my movements, she's proving to be far tougher than i thought even with my Kazeshini. I can't afford to get arrogant, if her fist can literary bypass defense all she needs is a strike in a vital organ to kill me even in my Shikai state. I must end this battle before she starts to catch on to my pattern " Hisgai said to himself.

" I'm staring to see a pattern in his attacks. He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, however he pauses every 5 seconds after an attack . I have to strike when he's most vulnerable  " Hinata said to herself as she dashes at Hisgai.

"Fool charging recklessly would not help you in a battle " Hisgai stated as he swings his right Kusarigama at Hinata but Hinata dodges it and throws kunai at him but Hisgai dodges it.

"That's one strike " Hinata said to herself.

" Take this ! " Hisgai shouted as he swings his left Kusarigama at Hinata.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Hinata chanted as she fires a compressed air wave knocking back the left Kusarigama. Hisgai then comes at her with both scythes coming her from behind.

"I got you now " Hisgai said to Hinata as both scythes come at her.

"**Rotation** " Hinata chanted as she spins knocking back the blades.

"What she figured my pattern " Hisgai said shocked to see her coming at him.

" It's over **Hakke Sutorīmu Yashiha** (八卦ストリームのヤシ波_Eight Trigrams Stream Palm Wave_) " Hinata chanted as she then rotates her hands and creates a powerful widening blast of chakra towards Hisgai which destroys everything within a 300 foot radius of Hinata and levels ten buildings however Hisgai stands there unfazed behind her using Shunshin.

"Looks like your attack missed" Hisgai stated as both his blades come at Hinata from behind .

"SHIT! **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō** (守護八卦六十四掌 _Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_ )" Hinata chanted as she spins around trying to deflect the attack but Hisgai moved so fast he hits Hinata in the back with the left Kusarigama and hits her in the front with his right Kusarigama on her shoulder and then cuts deep into her going down to her abdomen spilling blood everywhere .

"Not a bad tactic exploiting your opponents weakpoints. Your timing was prefect , too however the reason you lost is that you couldn't grasp how Kazeshini moves can you? " Hisgai asked while staring down at Hinata "Scared?"

"I'm not afraid, i will die for Naruto Kun " Hinata answered.

"Really? I am " Hisgai replied.

"Why are you scared? Your stronger than me " Hinata asked.

"I'm scared of my own strength " Hisgai stated as he thinks back to the words Tōusen said to him.

"_Those who do not fear the sword they wield have no right to wield a sword at all_ " Tōusen once said to him as Hisgai though of his words as he twrils his Shikai in his hand.

"That what i was taught " Hisgai said to Hinata.

"He's too powerful , i can't beat him like this. Maybe i should give up " Hinata said terrified at looking at Hisgai's killer resolve.

"You're staring to feel fear. You're finally on the same level as me . Tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is at ? " Hisgai asked her. " Hisgai said to Hinata.

"What do i do? " Hinata said as she thinks back to the past.

**6 months ago**

**Hinata's Pov**

I remember the last time i trained with Kurneai shortly before she was pregnant . I went to train with her to get stronger.

"Why are you so nervous Hinata ? " she asked me.

"I'm just not strong enough ,everyone else is stronger than me at this point. Even Sakura who was the weakest 2 years ago is now more powerful than i am. I would never be able impress Naruto Kun with this level of power " i said to my teacher.

"That's your problem right there . You doubt yourself too much , your power is strong but your resolve is weak Hinata . You tend to underestimate your own power . You have the potential of surpassing your brother ,i f you can use that power at will , you would become the level of a Jōunin like your Cousin Neji and prove to your father that you're worthy of the Main branch title " Kurenai said to me.

"There's no way i can ever be as strong as Neji. He's even stronger than you Kurneai " i replied.

"That may be true however you have the potential to do so, right now your power is only that of a high level Chūnin at the lowest reading and a Mid level Special Jōunin at best. In order to stay evenly matched with a Jōunin , you would need to harden your resolve

"That's actually easier said than done " i said to Kurneai.

"Then i would strengthen your resolve " she replied as she came at me with 5 exploding kunai . I dodge the hits and go up into the air. She then appears and kicks me down. She then dashes towards me and attacks me with full force hitting me into a large rock.

"Damn it ! " i said to her.

"**Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku **(列豆結合錯覚_ String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kurenai chanted as she tries to ensnare me in her Illusions but i dodge the attack and avoids the vines that extend 300 feet away.

"**Byakugan** " i chanted as i see through her Genjustu only to see wind tendrils coming at me then they spread out.

" Just because you can see trhough Genjustu doesn't mean you can stop it's effects** Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Kurenai said to me as i was completely robbed of my mobility as i saw the mirage of a tree coiling itself around me.

" Damn it , i had no idea you could use wind " i said to her.

"Like i said, you would need **Byakugan** on the level of your father to stop my attacks .**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance**(風遁・花散舞 _Fūton: Hanachiri Ma_i) " Kurenai chanted as she summons a cyclone of petals in a horizontal direction form both her hands.

" **Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) "_ i chanted as i cancel out her Genjustu and negate the wind blast and create a 100 foot diameter crater in the ground.

"Not bad Hinata but your still not fighting at all you got " Kurenai said to Hinata.

"but i'm out of chakra , my body could barely move and your far too powerful for me to take on, you were able to defeat even Kiba in his two headed wolf state and Shino's insects barely kept up with you " i said to her.

"That's your problem , your weak because you fear your own limitations. You need to fight that fear of yours. You can never win a battle with fear in your heart. You are like a cub to a lions den, if you don't mature into a lion , you would never be able to protect Naruto " she said to me.

"Huh? " i said shocked to hear her said those words.

"I know about how you feel about Naruto . I don't even need to read minds to tell your true feelings for her " she said to me.

"Your right , i always wanted to thank Naruto for giving me the resolve to fight . Next time he needs help, i would help him. " i replied as i cover my body with dense chakra and my eyes glow blue.

That's where i found my resolve , at that very moment that's where i found my resolve .

**Present day **

**3rd person pov**

Hinata gets back up from the ground.

"Fear huh? For far too long, i was always crying and giving up before even trying . That's what fear led me , sorry but i refuse to accept fear as an option. I will protect Naruto at all cost , i refuse to give into your fear " Hinata said clearly exhausted of her charka.

"I see, so you choose death rather than dishonor, very well then you fought valiantly as a warrior however the difference in our powers is that you don't fear your own power or the enemies power, therefore i would grant you your wish of death " Hisgai replied as he goes to finish Hinata off but his left hand is grabbed by Hinata.

" Like i said before , fear isn't true strength . Allow me to so you a power that is even greater than fear ! " Hinata stated as she grabs Hisgai's arm and her chakra shoots up around her body

"Impossible ! She stopped my attack but how ? " Hisgai said to himself as his arm then broken by Hinata with blue chakra covering his arm. Hinata then raises her fist up and charges up chakra .

Time to show you my true resolve " Hinata said as she releases chakra from her fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile west of Hinata's location<strong>

Neji stops at his tracks sensing Hinata's chakra .

"What the hell ? This Charka ! Is it really Hinata's, it's so high it's vritually unrecognizable " Neji said to himself as he sees lightning surging from the area.

"What's going on here ? " Katsuyu asked.

"I don't know but it seems Hinata doesn't need saving. Right now her chakra levels are the eqaulivent to Kurneai's " Neji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Squad 4 campgrounds <strong>

Akon and Rin are detecting high RYK levels from the Hatake district miles away.

"What's going on Rin ? "Akon asked.

"There's an immense chakra from a far distance, It's rising rapidly " Rin answered.

"What ? " Akon said shocked.

"It's **6,500...**no** 9,000 , 13,500 RYK ... It's at 17,000 RYK** coming from Hisgai's position " Rin said nervously as the numbers shoot up.

"WHat, Hisgai only has **15,000 RYK, **this is bad ! " Akon stated.

"Looks like whoever is fighting Hisgai has a fairly high level of Chakra . Looks like that person would make an interesting research experiment " Mayuri said to his subordinates.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hatake District <strong>

Hisgai sees Hinata charging up chakra around her body. Energy begins to surge around her .

"What's with her ? She suddenly increased her power , where is she getting this power from " Hisgai said to himself.

Hinata then chagres up lightning around her fist with her hair flowing upward. The wave of Chakra causes everything within a 500 foot radius to undergo an electrical surge and shatter all the windows within the area.

"I can't let it end like this . I must defeat you with everything i got **Jūho Sōshiken **(柔歩双獅拳_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists_ ) " Hinata chanted as she engulfs everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind and concaves the ground around her 5 feet deep and creates a 5 foot deep 100 foot diameter crater.

"What the ? I can't see her " Hisgai said to himself as he clears up to see hands are now surrounded with two large lion-shaped shrouds of chakra.

"Here i come " Hinata shouted as she dashes creating a sonicbomb and appearing directly in front of Hisgai before Hisgai could react. He then hears the sound of a lion before he is hit in the face by Hinata's right hand and knocked 400 feet away. Hisgai regains balance before hitting a building.

"What's going on, i barely saw that punch coming " Hisgai said to himself bleeding from his check. He then notices blue chakra leaking out his face "What's happening to me ? That punch did more than just damage me, it's eating away the reishi in my body "

" You're moving too slow " Hinata shouted as she kicks Hisgai through a 5 story building and is sent trhough 3 more buildings. Hinata appears behind him and kicks him upward 300 feet in the air .

"You bitch ! " Hisgai shouted as he throws his left Kusarigama at Hinata only for it to miss her and for her to punch him down sending him flying 500 feet through 4 buildings and causing them to collapse. Hinata dashes at him but Hisgai throws his right Kusarigama only to be deflect by a two hand strike. Hinata the moves up close to strike Hisgai . Hisgai struggles to dodge a left hand punch and barely dodges a right hand strike but is hit by a gut punch and sent flying 500 feet eastwards through 4 more buildings.

"Come on, i'm only getting started " Hinata said to Hisgai as she dashes at him.

"**Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui " **Hisgai chanted as he fires a blue fireball at Hinata but the blast dodges no damage to her because she blocked with her two charka coated hands .

"Damn it ! " Hisgai shouted as Hinata comes close at him and hits him with another punch which sends him flying 600 feet northward .

"I won't let you prevail " Hinata shouted as she uses Shunshin to move at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) to chop Hisgai across the chest then kick him in the leftside of the chest shattering his ribs .

"What power ? She's almost Captain-level strength, how strong is this girl ? " Hisgai said to himself as he is sent flying into the roof of a 8 story building.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Hinata chanted as she fires a compressed air wave at Hisgai but Hisgai dodges it using Shunpo to move at 4400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) and throws the left Kusarigama at Hinata but Hinata easily dodges it and almost hits Hisgai at the heart.

"I barely seen that last attack coming " Hisgai said to himself as he jumps 300 feet in the air.

"Time to end this Hisgai " Hinata said to him .

"Very well then, i will " Hisgai replied as he lands on the ground 1,500 feet away " **Sannichi Ōgama** **Kazeshini** (三日剴風死鎌 _Crescent_ _Scythe_ _Wind Death_) " Hisgai chanted as he spins both his Kusarigamas until they generate rotating wind around the edges with a green aura. Hisgai forms a eerie green skull aura around him.

"What is that ? " Hinata asked.

"This is Kazeshini's full power, the true murderous intent of my Zanpakutō. This is the reason why i fear my own power " Hisgai answered.

" I see ,i would just have to show you the power of love **Jūho Sōshiken Raionhāto**(柔歩双獅拳:ライオンハート_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists : Lionheart_ ) " Hinata chanted as her enitre body glee blue and her chakra forms a blue Lion shaped aura around her body.

They both dash at each other . Hisgai throws both his Kusarigamas at Hinata while Hinata throws a powerful punch which shoots a powerful blast of chakra the shape of a Lion which collides with Hisgai's attacks which unleashes a crescent-shaped shockwave then create a massive 1,200 foot radius explosion that levels everything in the pathway.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2,500 feet away <strong>

Neji witness the massive explosion from a close distance as he sees flying debris heading towards him.

"What power, is this the power she was hiding all these years " Neji said seeing the blue-green flash of light .

"It's amazing " Katsuyu said as they are both blinded.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at ground zero<strong>

Hinata and Hisgai are a behind each collision destroyed over 200 buildings and blew down 300 trees near East Konoha and destroyed everything within the main road. They stand inside a 250 foot diameter, 300 foot deep crater. Hinata falls down with and large cut across her shoulder but is knelling down.

"I was defeated ! What was that ? " Hisgai said as he can't move with blood coming out his body and his Shikai shattered to bits. He then vomits blood from his mouth and collapses on the floor. Hinata struggles to get back up . Her bones where broken from the attack Hisgai did and her sweater is covered with blood. Hinata limps while she walks but she falls down on her face. Neji grabs her and picks her up to carry her.

"You did well Hinata . You proved to be worthy of the Main house " Neji said to Hinata.

"Thank you Neji !" Hinata replied with a smile.

"What was that technique you used? I never seen anyone within the Hyūga clan use it before " Neji asked.

"I developed it during my training with Kurneai " Hinata answered as she thinks back to her training with Kurenai.

**6 months ago**

**Hianta's Pov**

Me and Kurenai clashed attacks with each causing a 1,200 foot radius explosion. Kurenai blocked the hit but her hands bleed from the attack and she has second degree burns.

"What was that attack ? Had not for me blocking it, you would of killed for sure " Kurenai said to me.

"I call it **Jūho Sōshiken Raionhāto**(柔歩双獅拳:ライオンハート_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists : Lionheart_ ) " i answered.

"It seems to have send chakra through my body at the strike zone damaging the Tenketsu of my arms. The power you process instead of targeting only one tenketsu per strike, it hits multiple tenketsus in the body spreading damage similar to a shotgun blast and would cause severe damage to the body " Kurenai explained to me .

"I see but my arms hurt from using this technique , it's as the muscles in my body have been torn but just the force of the attacks " i said to her trying to hold my arms.

"That technique did more than give you a sudden boost in power. It also caused the **Tenketsu** (点穴; _English Chakra Points_ ) in your arms to give way in exchange for a massive boost in power " she explained to me.

"That explains why i can't even feel my arms " i stated as my arms felt dead.

"Your Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists is similar to Gai and Lee's Eight Gates. It removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating however unlike the gates, it only opens one chakra gate located at the heart and it won't give you the same power boost as the Eight Gates nor kill you like the gates given the Hyūga clan's chakra control is far greater than Lee or Gai " Kurenai explained to me.

" Is it really that powerful ? " i asked her.

"While not as powerful as the Eight Gates, it still gives you an increase in charka up to 10 times your peak strength . The Eight gates vary by the control of the user , power can increase between 2 to 10 times per gate. A Chūnin-level Shinobi would gain up to thousands of times his base power at full power with the cost of his life . With 10 times the increase of power , you would be on a level of a Jōunin " Kurenai explained to me.

"Level of a Jōunin?" i said to her.

"While the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists puts you around the level of a Jōunin , the strain to your body is far too great, you would need to physically train your body to the level of a Jōunin before you use your unique attack again" she said to me.

"I see " i replied.

"Like Lee's Eight Gates, this technique should only be a last resort , to protect the one you love " Kurenai said to me.

" Very well, i would use this to protect my ninja way and to protect those who are important to me which is everyone in this village including you Naruto " i proclaimed proudly.

**Present Day **

**3rd Person pov**

"What an amazing technique, no wonder i sensed such an enormous chakra from you " Neji said to Hinata.

"Thanks " Hinata modestly replied.

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end on that justu. Your opponent is barely alive from the hit. His heart is barely intact, the Tenketsu in heart was served and almost every major organ in his body ruptured and his circulatory system was virtually ruptured. His brain was already shut down and he's now in a coma " Neji explained to Hinata.

"There's no way he would survive such damage . This Shingimai will probably die in less than 10 minutes with such injuries " Hinata said to Neji.

"Even if he was to be saved, all his power will be gone. His **Keirakukei** (経絡系, _Chakra Network_) was completely destroyed and the nerves in his body was seriously damaged. He won't be able to walk again much less have his Shignimai powers assuming he can find a healer as good as Tsunade " Neji stated.

"I had no idea that i had such power " Hianta said shocked to hear this.

You were just as powerful as Lee was during the Chūnin exams. You really made me proud, you couldn't possibly have done that through sheer effort. Between this justu and the Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, you are indeed a genius in combat, you would grow up to being the most powerful leader of the Hyūga clan " Neji said to Hinata.

"Thanks " Hinata replied.

"We need to get to the hospital, you're done for the day given you exhausted your chakra and damaged the Keirakukei in your arms. You also loss alot of blood and have deep lacerations in your shoulder, chest, back, abdomen and your left leg is broken, if your left here alone, you will die of blood loss in less than a hour. Even if Tsunade was to heal you up, you need time to recover from that level of damage " Neji said to Hinata as he uses Shunshin to leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace<strong>

Tsunade sensed Hinata winning the battle.

"She used that justu ? I told her never to use it again unless she needed to, she was literary pushed that far to using it " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"What do you mean ? " Katsuyu asked.

" The **Jūho Sōshiken **(柔歩双獅拳_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists_ ) " Tsunade answered as she thinks back to 6 months ago.

**6 months ago**

**Tsunade's pov**

I was treating Hinata and Kurenai 's injuries from the battle they had .

"Hinata , you must not use this technique ever again unless you have no choice" i said to her.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, i was just training with her " Hinata stated.

"I'm not worried about Kurenai . She was able to greatly reduce the damage of the attack using the full extent of her charka. It's you who should be worried " i stated to her.

"Why?" Hinata asked me.

"The Chakra used in that justu comes form the chakra gate in your heart. It is dangerous to use that attack more than once a day, if you do then the chakra gate at your heart would give out and you will die. At your present power you aren't strong enough to handle the effects of that justu " i said to her.

"I see, then i would have to get stronger and work harder " Hinata replied.

"However you have the potential to get much more powerful than you can dream of , you just need to believe in yourself " Kurenai said to her student.

"Right " Hinata replied.

"The justu you used is a Jōunin level justu , an A-Rank justu that has the potential of exceeding even the Rasengan however in order to use it more than once, you must make yourself as strong as a Jōunin before doing it " i said to Hinata.

"Right ! she replied .

**Present Day **

**3rd person pov**

" Naruto, you certainly have your ways with women. It's because of you i gained the confidence of becoming Hokage, it's because of you Sakura was driven to get stronger and now it's because of you Hinata has grown much stronger " Tsunade said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 8 miles from ground zero<strong>

Sajin detects Hisgai's fading reiastu with his nose. Sajin is within border between downtown Konoha and the Hyūga district 2 miles south of the Hokage palace and 3 miles north of the Southwestern gate.

"Hisgai ! " Sajin shouted.

"Captain what's wrong " said one of the seated officers.

"It's Lieutenant Hisgai, i can barely sense his life force " Sajin answered

"What, who could of defeated him? He was said to been as powerful as Kaien Shiba " said another seated officer.

"That's not important, he only has minutes to live. I need to get him to Captain Unohana ASAP or he's done what i can tell , he's covered with wounds 8 miles east of here " Sajin stated.

"Captain how can sense his spiritual energy much less blood from such a distance ? " one of the unseated officers.

"My nose could sense reiastu and even blood from 10 miles away . No time to explain , men head out and search the city. I'll rescue Hisgai and bring him back " Sajin commanded

"Yes sir ! " the men replied as he leaves the squad to rescue Hisgai using Shunpo to move at 916.7 ft/sec(625MPH).

"With flashstep i should reach there in less than a minute but getting back to Squad 4's base to use the Senkaimon may take even longer. I can only do about 85-90 flashsteps before being worn out, i was never that good at it to begin with given my large size . It should take 2 minutes to get to the Senkaimon and 6 to cross the Dangai world to Squad 4. That means there would only be two minutes left for him to live " Sajin said to himself as he uses highspeed movement and airwalking to get there faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Akon and Rin are detect the explosion on their machine

"What's going on Rin ? "Akon asked.

"Who caused the explosion ? " Hiyosu asked.

"We don't know, Hisgai's opponents power increased my monstrous amounts then the scale peak towards the Captain-class spiritual power " Rin answered.

"What was the reading ? " Akon asked.

"**35,000 RYK** " Rin answered.

"**35,000 RYK**, that's impossible. No lieutenant or Special Jōunin could have chakra that high, even that moron Renji with Bankai only peaked between **15,000 RYK** and **30,000 RYK** with Bankai. There's no way Hisgai would of emerged victorious from that if the foe was that strong. That level of chakra could only be achieved by a Captain like myself " Mayuri explained to his subordinates.

"What about Hisgai, what's his current power reading " Akon asked

"**0.5 RYK "** Rin said with a pale look on his face.

"WHAT ! Hisgai's at near death , get Captain Komamura on the phone immediately " Akon said to Rin.

"Right " Rin replied as he goes on the phone.

"To defeat someone as powerful as Hisgai means that that person must of been a Jōunin or a Special Jōunin with a similar ace in the hole as that Qunciy boy i fought. Either way this all makes the research far more interesting given how many powerful humans are here. Hopefully i can bring back a few live samples" Mayuri stated.

Rin goes on the phone to talk with Komamura.

"Captain Komamura, Hisgai is..." Rin said but is interrupted by Sajin.

"I know i'm almost there " Sajin replied as he hangs the phone up.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Ground Zero <strong>

Sajin lands down into the crater to pick up Hisgai .

"Damn he's a mess. I never seen him so beat down before, it's worse than i thought. I can't afford to waste time here. He needs to be saved, With Isane busy , no one would have the skill or speed to fix this level of injury. I must go to Unohana fast " Sajin said to himself as he carries Hisgai away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 20 Sarutobi<strong>

Shizune finishes healing up Tenten who was severely injured in her fight with Momo and covered 80% of her body in bandages . Rock Lee arrives to see Tenten badly injured.

"TENTEN ! " Lee shouted as he goes to try to hug her but is stopped by Shizune.

"Don't get any closer. She's seriously injured, touching her would open up her wounds " Shizune answered

"Would she be alright ! " Lee asked with tears in his eyes.

"Her body is in stable condition. She needs extensive treatment , she'll live thanks to my last minute healing to stabilize her vital organs but she needs fluid resuscitation, antibiotic treatment and skin grafting. She won't be able to leave the hospital for 5 days until her new skin grows into her body " Shizune answered.

"I see , we need to get her there as fast as possible " Lee replied as he heads with Shizune to the hospital .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga District<strong>

1 mile north of the Southwest gate near the Main Hyūga house Kō Hyūga is being beaten by Rangiku .

"Where's Naruto ? " Rangiku asked.

"I will never tell you " Kō replied spitting on her face.

"WHY YOU DIRTY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SPIT ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT " Rangiku shouted as she draws out her Zanpakutō and goes to kill Kō but she then sees 4 kunai coming at her Rangiku dodges the attack and the kunai pin down between two trees and a red sheet covers Rangiku's face. Then a mysterious figure goes to stab Rangiku but Rangiku blocks it with her Zanpakutō.

"Not bad , you manged to block my sneak attack even with your vision obscured, as expected from a Lieutenant " said a female voice. Rangiku removes the sheet to see a young woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, violet spiky hair in a ponytail wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs as well as a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector.

"That was pretty clever using kunai to distract and lower my guard so you can use the sheet to blind me then do a stealth kill on me, your far too good to be a run of the mill Shinobi. What's your name ? " Rangiku asked.

"Anko Mitarashi , Tokubetsu Jōunin kunoichi of Konohagakure and member of Squad 8 . My my, i found quite the cute one here. You have an incredibly sexy body if you ask me " Anko said licking the blood of her kunai. Rangiku then realizes Anko grazed her left arm.

"Special Jōunin huh, looks like your going to be far from easy like the last one . I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 " Rangiku answered only to see Anko behind her with a graze on her face .

"Your going to be a treat to fight, it's been a while since i tasted blood not since when i was with Orochimaru " Anko said to Rangiku licking the blood off her check .

"I must say, your one creepy woman just like my ex yet very hot as well. It's a shame i have to kill someone who ranks a 10 /10 on the sexy scale but it must be done " Rangiku said as she draws her Zanpakutō and hold it with both hands.

"I was about to say the same thing honeypie " Anko replied as she draws out a curved kunai and holds the kunai with both hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Akimichi District<strong>

Sakura tracks down Ibiki who is 300 feet north of the Yakiniku Q where she sees Ibiki interrogating 3 ninjas. One of them is a Genin with shoulder-length purple hair , the other has curly ginger hair and the last one has red spiky hair.

"Tell me where is the Nine Tails ? Tell me or else i'll kill you " Ibiki said to the girls.

"We won't tell you anything Shignimai " the blue hair girl replied.

"Very well then , then i have no use for you " Ibiki stated as she pulls out her Zanpakutō and goes to kill the girl but is stopped by Sakura who catches it barehanded .

"Very clever, you guys create a loud diversion with the invasion force while your stealth force investigates from the shadows to search for Naruto.

" Sakura " the girl said to her.

"Ami , leave here now, your no match for her, please take the wounded and get to safety. Leave her to me " Sakura said to the blue hair girl.

"Right " Ami replied as she leaves with her friends "  Is that really the same girl i used to bully? She's much stronger than she was in the past " Ami said to herself .

" Now it's just the two of us " Sakura said to Ibiki.

"**Sakura Haruno** . Chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a talented medical-nin, and a member of Team Kakashi. You're one of the people on top of the list who is closely associated with Naruto Uzumaki " Ibiki said to Sakura.

"I'm a Special Jōunin now " Sakura replied " Just who are you ? "

" I'm Ibiki Chokorēto, Lieutenant of the Second Division, under Captain Suì-Fēng and the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō. I was also recently promoted to the same level as you were " Ibiki answered.

"You guys are fools to come here to attack us " Sakura stated.

" I'll only ask you once. Where is the Nine Tails? " Ibiki asked.

"What you guys are doing is totally pointless . The people in this village will never sell out a comrade even if it cost us our lives "

"You just made my job easier saying those words. We are under orders to kill you anyways , your listed as a potential A -Rank threat to the Soul Society. Therefore it's best we order your execution right now " Ibiki stated as she stabs her sword into the ground and then 10 Onmitsukidō ninjas appear to fight her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Dokibara <strong>**District**

1.5 miles south of Konoha General Hospital . Rukia is lost wandering the city in disguised as a civilian pushing a wheelbarrow with Iruka in a sack in hopes of giving Intel to the Gotei 13 from him when she's suddenly attacked by flying Kunai. Then a woman with purple violet hair wearing a cat mask appears with 10 ANBU members to fight Rukia.

"Not another step, you are done here " the woman said to Rukia as she draws out her Katana and uses Shunshin to move near Rukia but Rukia draws out her Zanpakutō and blocks her attack.

"Not bad, your reflexes are pretty good " Rukia said to the woman " Who are you ? " Rukia asked.

"Yūgao Uzuki , Vice Captain of Konoha's ANBU force . You must be Rukia Kuchiki , The lieutenant of the 13th Division. I have been ordered to kill you and that's what we are going to do " Yūgao stated as she cuts the sack Iruka is in freeing him.

"Thanks for saving me " Iruka said to Yūgao.

"Get out of here and assist the wounded " Yūgao commanded.

"Yes madam " Iruka replied as he flees the area.

"Looks like i'm in a tough bind here, i wonder what Renji is up to ? " Rukia said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility<strong>

8:15 A.M. Renji reaches the facility 1 mile east of the Hokage's palace in an abandoned part of the Downtown District. Renji arrives at the facility .

"I'm almost there, i just need to get Byakuya and Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō then we can take down the rest of the Shinobi " Renji said to himself as heads to the backdoor only to see a toothpick hitting him and piercing the front door and through the brick wall 300 feet from it . Renji is cut on the check from the grazed shot

"Damn i missed, i almost got your head there " said a man who sounds like Ichigo.

"That voice, it sounds like Ichigo but there's no way he'll work for the Shinobi" Renji said to himself as he sees a you man with dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard Jōunin outfit with a toothpick in his mouth.

"I knew i should of spat out a senbon instead of a toothpick, those things are far more accurate " the young man said to Renji.

"He pierced through solid concrete with just a toothpick, what the hell is this guy ? " Renji said to himself.

"I must say, you must have impressive reflexes to even dodge a supersonic projectile like that , typical of a Lieutenant level Shingimai .

"Who the hell are you ? " Renji asked him .

"That's little of your concern because your going to die... NOW!Aoba now " the young man shouted as a rain of feathers occur .

"What the hell ? Feathers " Renji said staring up in the air.

"Okay Gemna **Sanzengarasu** (散千烏の術_Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu_ ) " Aoba chanted as he summons a flock of countless crows, around Renji .

"You think crows would stop me ? " Renji said as he cuts the crows up but more appear .

"Disappear" Aoba chanted as a puff of smoke appears covering Renji .

"I can't see " Renji shouted as he tries to see then suddenly a man with spiky brown hair with a scar wielding a sword comes at Renji with the blade aimed at his neck. Renji blocks the hit but is pushed through the inside of the the building through several walls and releases his Shikai without command managing to hold back the sword strike halfway into the building. Genma then leaps 300 feet in the air and the guy with the black sword clears out.

"This time i'll use a senbon to kill you Lieutenant, **Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Genma stated as he creates a rain of 1,000 senbon which level the 5 story Research Facility.

"We got him " Aoba cheered.

"Those where all direct hits, there's no way he could of dodged that attack " Genma stated.

Suddenly red Reiastu burst out the hole. It's revealed that Renji coiled himself with his Shikai protecting himself with Zabimaru . His shikai have ben cracked by the rain of senbon.

"You're not going to defeat me so easily for i'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the 6th Division " Renji stated.

"Sixth division huh, i'm also in the sixth division. My name is Genma Shiranui, Tokubetsu Jōunin shinobi of the sixth division " Genma stated.

"Raidō Namiashi ,Tokubetsu Jōunin shinobi of the 10th division " said the man with spiky brown hair and a scar on his face.

"Aoba Yamashiro, Tokubetsu Jōunin shinobi of the 9th division " said the man with glasses.

"Taking on 3 Special Jōunin at once, it sounds like alot of fun " Renji replies as he prepares to fight them at once.

****To be continued…****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Omake 25:<strong><strong>Shingimai <strong>Official Guide to Gotei 13<strong>******************

Nanao is in her office with documents with Shunsui explaining the Shingimai

"Welcome to the Shingimai Official Guide to the Goeti 13 segment " Shunsui said to the audience.

"Today we would be taking about two Shingimai . Momo Hinamori and Shūhei Hisagi " Nanao stated.

"Momo Hinamori is the lieutenant of the 5th Division, formerly under Sōsuke Aizen " Shunshi said to the audience .

"50 years ago she entered the Shinigami Academy. When Momo entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō. It was there that she met Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants " Nanao stated showing clips of Momo in the academy.

"After being saved by Sosuke Aizen, she began to idolze him and trained hard to serve as his Lieutenant and became the Lieutenant of the 5th Division, when Aizen betrayed Momo she underwent psychological treatment to become mentally stable " Shunsui said to the audience.

"Momo is a Kidō master. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other, while lacking physical strength like Izuru and Renji. Her Tobimue and her Kidō make up for that " Nanao explained.

"Tobiume's special ability is a Fire-type Kidō meant for long range combat , Momo could shoot fireballs with highly explosive force. Among the attacks is **Momoeda Kyōsaku **(桃枝狭窄 _Peach Branch Constriction_ ) " Momo chants as she shoots a firestream which forms a 100 foot long whip which sets anything it touches on fire and wraps around the foe, **Hidama Bōkō** (火球暴行 _Fireball Assault ) _when Momo shoots a large fireball that explodes in the air raining down 50 fireballs within a large area and **Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) which is a spiraling fireball in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear" Shunsui stated.

" Momo's strongest attack is **Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) which activates as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over the foe that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high. The attack does severe burn damage and traps the foe in a fire pillar " Nanao explained.

"Next is Shūhei Hisagi , lieutenant of the 9th Division, formerly under Captain Kaname Tōusen " Shunsui explained to the audience.

"100 years before the current story line, he was saved by former Captain of Squad 9 Kensei Muguruma from a Huge Hollow attack within the Runogkai " Nanao stated.

" Inspired by the Shignimai that saved his life , Hisgai joined the Shinigami Academy 57 years ago , he failed two entrance exams and was left back in his sixth year but despite being left back, he was immensely talented and he was frequently given missions from the Gotei 13 even though he had not yet graduated . On his final year, he was saved from a huge hollow attack by Momo Hinamori who also convinced Renji and Izuru to protect him" Shunsui stated.

"Shortly after attaining his position as a 5th seated officer of the 9th Division he meet Tousen who taught Hisgai that a man that does not fear his own blade has no business removing it from his sheath and they shared a close bond. Hisgai then became Lieutenant of squad 9 for27 years and is now alone since Tousen went against the Soul Society as well as Gin and Aizen" Nanao explained.

"Hisgai is a very powerful fighter. Reluctant of his Zanpakutō's Shikai form, Hisagi has trained to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he wouldn't have to rely on it. He's roughly as powerful in his sealed state as an average Lieutenant is with Shikai and could rival the likes of Renji Bankai release while using Shikai " Shunsui stated.

"Kazeshini's Shikai takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons . While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons. It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them. He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable " Nanao stated.

"Hisgai's strongest attack is the **Sannichi Ōgama** **Kazeshini** (三日剴風死鎌 _Crescent_ _Scythe_ _Wind Death_) " and attack where Hisgai manipulates wind around his blades and spins it to enhance the cutting and killing power of Kazeshini. Hisgai refers to this as the true murderous intent of Kazeshini as it unleashes an energy shockwave expanding a great distance " Shunsui explained.

"Tune in next time when we show you more popular celebrates within the Gotei 13 " Nanao said to the audience as they go off air.

**(A/N :Hinata was able to prevail against Hisgai and pushed him to the point of death and Momo was able to defeat Tenten severely injuring her and nearly killing her. The battles get more intense as the Shignimai forces breach deeper into Konoha . Will the Shingimai prevail or would Konoha drive them out and what would become of Hisgai who is hanging by a thread ****? ******Review , Fave and Subscribe************)****


	31. Vice Captains vs Speical Jōunins

**Bleach Shippūden 30: Vice-Captains vs Speical Jōunins, Death of Hisgai ?**

**(A/N : Shingimai forces breach deeper into Konoha as the remaining Vice Captains now face off against Konohas Tokubetsu Jōunin, meanwhile Shuuei Hisgai's life hangs by a thread ? Which eilte warriors would prevail and will Hisgai live or die?******)****

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility<strong>

8:16 A.M. Renji fights off 3 Special Jōunin by himself. Renji dodges Genma's senbon which pierces through building walls. Renji is fighting within the ruins of the research facility.

"You guys won't be able to be beat me so easily, i can take you all on at once " Renji shouted as he hits Genma with his Shikai slamming him through a wall 50 feet away.

"**Sanzengarasu** (散千烏の術_Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu_ ) " Aoba chanted as he summons a flock of countless crows, around Renji creating a smokescreen around him . Renji then sees Radio in front of him.

"**Suiryoku Watsu** (推力割っ _Dividing Thrust_ ) " Raido chanted as he swings his blade downward almost cutting Renji in half and causes a large 200 foot long , 10 foot deep and 2 foot wide fissure with the ground uplifted 3 feet high .

"Not bad, that sword of yours is pretty strong " Renji said to Radio.

"You mean my **Kokutō** (黒刀 _ Ebony Blade_). This blade is sharp enough to cut through steel " Radio explained to Renji before he swings his blade again against Renji but Renji blocks his sword with his Shikai.

"You won't be able to beat me with such an easy to read attack " Renji replied as he blocks Radio's strike and pushes him back with a circular whip strike however before he can do a second strike against Radio, Aoba attacks Renji.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu " **Aoba chanted as he shoots a fireball hitting Renji from behind and knocking Renji down.

"Damn it ! " Renji shouted as he gets back up with his back suffering 2nd degree burns. Radio then dashes at Renji and pushes Renji back a few feet but Renji knocks him back 30 feet with a powerful swing of his Zabimaru. Genma then appears in front of Renji.

" You left your guard down " Aoba said to Renji as he kicks Renji 50 feet into a 3 story building

" **Wind Style :Powerful Wind Wave** " Genma chanted as he shoots a powerful gust of wind from his mouth at Renji which destroys the building Renji was inside of . Renji jumps out blocking the blast only to see Raidō above him with a jump strike.

"Don't leave your guard so wide open " Raidō said to Renji as he knocks Renji through a building leveling it . Renji gets back up and attacks Raidō.

"Take this " Renji chanted as he swings his whip-like blade in a 180 degree angle to hit Raidō and send him flying 300 feet into a 6 story building with him in the 5th floor . Genma then comes at Renji with senbon at his knuckle tips and Aoba with a curved Kunai.

"We got you now " Genma said as he goes to hit Renji's head.

"You're finished " Aoba shouted as he aims the kunai to Renjis chest.

"**Bakudō # 1. **Sai**** (塞, _Restrain_) " Renji chanted as he locks Aoba and Genma's arms behind their back.

"What the hell , my arm won't move " Genma said shocked to see him unable to use his arms.

"Your done for ! " Renji shouted as he jumps in the air and does a powerful jump slash which levels everything within a 300 foot radius , leveling 8 buildings from just the strength of his blow " That was a bit tough but nothing i can't... " Renji said but is interrupted.

"Handle ! " Genma said behind him . Aoba and Raidō are also behind him 20 feet away.

"What impressive strength you process, had we been hit by that much force, we would of died " Aoba explained to Renji.

"Still if you think you can win with just a low level Genin justu ? You're sadly mistaken " Genma said Renji.

"I see, Kidō wasn't exactly my strong suit to begin with. I prefer close quarters " Renji replied.

" It looks like your still foolish enough to fight all 3 of us " Genma stated.

"There's no point in running given you guys are trying to kill me anyways , besides i want to test my strength to see how strong i am and fighting 3 Special Jōunin would be a great start" Renji replied " I wonder how Rukia is doing right now ? " Renji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Dokibara <strong>**District**

1.5 miles south of Konoha General Hospital . Rukia sees 10 ANBU charge at her , one of them wearing a dog mask come at her with a sword strike but Rukia slashes his neck and causes him to stagger and fall down choking on his blood. One of then come behind Rukia and puts his hands out together .

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu " **one of the ANBU chanted as he fires a fireball at Rukia but Rukia uses a two handed rising vertical slash which cuts the fireball in half , Rukia then dashes at him.

"**Usugiri****# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_)" Rukia chanted as she uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an airbrust wave that cuts the ANBU member in half .

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **(雷球雷遁 _Raiton: Raikyū_ )" one of the ANBU with a tiger mask chants as he fires a powerful ball of electricity towards Rukia. Rukia dodges the attack and counters the attack..

" **Sōkatsui** " Rukia chanted as she shoots a powerful blue fireball killing the ANBU member with the tiger mask

"Everyone attack ! " Yūgao commanded as 8 remaining ANBU surround Rukia. Rukia dodges the wire strings attached to Kunai which hit the ground next to Rukia. Rukia however is caught by chakra strings.

"Damn it , i can't move my body ! " Rukia said to herself trying to break free.

"** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** (火遁・龍火の術_ Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_) " An ANBU member with an eagle mask said as he breathes fire along the chakra strings which rushes forward in straight line.

"**Wind Style: Gale Palm** (風遁・烈風掌_Fūton: Reppūshō_) " the rabbit mask ANBU chanted as he claps his hands firing a gale blast.

**"Wind Style: Twister Shot **( 早口画像_Fūton:_ _Hayakuchi Gazō_)" one of the cat mask ANBU members said as he shoots wind infused chakra from his mouth that takes on the form of a twister .

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu " **one of the ANBU members with a tiger mask.

"**Water Style: Raging Waves** (水遁・水乱波 _Suiton: Mizurappa_ )" said a ANBU member with a bull mask shooting water from his mouth.

"Don't push your luck ! ****Usugiri **# 12 Dangan Kattā Senpū **(弾丸カッター旋風 _Bullet Cutter Whirlwind_ ) ****Usugiri** ****# 12 Dangan Kattā Senpū **(弾丸カッター旋風 _Bullet Cutter Whirlwind_ ) " Rukia chants as she does a 360° seires of vertical and Horizontal slashes that cut up all the blasts around her moving at 40 slashes per second and cuts down all the ANBU soldiers, Rukia then appears behind Yūgao .

"I must say, your level of swordsmanship is very impressive however lets see how well you do against me " Yūgao said to Rukia as she appears behind Rukia and clashes her katana with Rukia's katana-like Zanpakutō .

"So do you !" Rukia replied holding back Yūgao"s blade with two hands on her sword while Yūgao is only using her right hand on her sword.

Yūgao swings her sword towards Rukia but Rukia jumps away from the strike. Rukia wall jumps off a 5 story building and dashes towards Yūgao 100 feet away and clashes with Yūgao's katana. Yūgao uses her right hand on her sword blocking the two handed strike and pushes her back 20 feet but Rukia uses Shunpo to appear 10 feet behind Yūgao.

"She's strong . She's able to block a two handed sword strike with only one hand, she's in a far higher level than the ANBU i just fought " Rukia thought to herself . Yūgao then uses Shunshin to appear behind Rukia with a jump strike but Rukia dodges it and the sword strike creates a 10 foot diameter, 3 foot deep hole in the ground.

"Damn almost had her " Yūgao said to herself.

"That was too close for comfort " Rukia thought to herself panting from dodging the strike. Yūgao then uses Shunshin to move at 916.7 ft/sec(625MPH) behind Rukia.

"Finished already ? " Yūgao asked Rukia and the blade goes toward Rukia's heart but Rukia's sword glows and the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white and block Yūgao.

"Hardly " Rukia answered as she moves behind Yūgao with her shikai released moving at 2346.7 ft/sec (1,600 MPH) going to hit Yūgao but Yūgao counters by dodging the strike and using two hands to block Rukia's Shikai.

"You're not going to beat me so easily " Yūgao said to Rukia.

"Very well then ! " Rukia responded as she looks at her Zanpakutō " It transformed without me chanting the command , that means i'm closer to obtaining my Bankai " Rukia thought to herself.

"Time to finish this fight " Yūgao said to Rukia as she dashes at Rukia.

"Bring it on ! " Rukia replied as she dashes at Yūgao and creates a large 300 foot radius explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Akimichi District<strong>

Sakura takes out all 10 of the Onmitsukidō Ninjas with her powerful strength. Everything within a 300 foot radius was destroyed . Sakura created a 100 foot diameter crater is formed filled with rocks.

"I must say, your every bit as the intel said you are however you won't be able to beat me with raw strength alone " Ibiki said to Sakura.

"Very well then, i have been training to get stronger ever since i fought that last Lieutenant " Sakura replied as she dashes at Ibiki with a powerful punch but Ibiki dodges as the punch hits a 3 story building and levels the building with a single punch.

"Your too slow to hit me " Ibiki stated as she goes to kick Sakura but Sakura blocks her hit and pushes her back .

"Take this " Sakura shouted as she throws kunai at Ibiki but Ibiki uses Shunpo to cut the blades appear next to Sakura and almost cuts Sakura's neck with her Zanpakutō. Ibiki then uses Shunpo to move behind Sakura at 733.3ft/sec(500MPH).

**Yōgeki # 1 Sairento Nekkufurasshu** (サイレント ネックフラッシュ _Silent Neck Flash_)" Ibiki chanted as she goes to kill Sakura but Sakura ducks down and punches Ibiki in the gut.

"You think that would be enough to kill me ? Think again " Sakura said to Ibiki .

"Then i would try even harder " Ibiki replied as she uses a high roundhouse kick but Sakura blocks with her right forearm but Ibiki does a leg sweeping kick aimed at Sakura's ribs.

Sakura jumps over the kick and does a jump kick but Ibiki ducks over the kick. Ibiki is backed into the wall when Sakura goes for a right hook which easily shatters a 3 story building .

"Your speed is impressive, however let's see if you can still keep up with my level of speed " Ibiki said to Sakura as she uses Shunpo to graze Sakura's belly. Sakura holds on to her stomach

"That was a close one, you almost cut me " Sakura said to Ibiki.

"You have good reflexes but let's see you dodge this, ****Hakuda # 3. Semai kobushi****i_(_ 狭い拳_ Narrow Fist)" _Ibiki said as she charges at Sakura head on using Shunpo to move at 1126.4 ft/sec(768 MPH), Ibiki strikes downward with one hand, hitting Sakura but Sakura blocked the strike last second and is pushed back 30 feet. Ibiki goes to attack her with Zanpakutō but Sakura counters her attack by leaping 100 feet high

"**Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Sakura chanted as she goes to punch Ibiki but Ibiki dodges the strike and Sakura destroys the Yakiniku Q restaurant and levels everything within a 300 foot radius leveling 10 buildings within the strike zone leveling behind a 50 foot diameter , 10 foot deep crater where the restaurant once stood.

"What impressive strength , it's clear i can't take you on with just a sealed Zanpakutō , now time to get serious **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as her sealed Zanpakutō turns into a black fan with blades on each end of the fan releasing reaistu engulfing everything within a 50 foot radius in a whirlwind.

"I see, that's what you use to escape the Hokage Monument " Sakura said to Ibiki.

"Allow me to show you the full power of my Zanpakutō " Ibiki replied as she goes to fight Sakura with her full power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga District<strong>

Rangiku and Anko clashes attacks with each other. Rangiku blocks Anko's strikes with her Zanpakutō. Rangiku comes at Anko with a simple downward sword slash but Anko blocks with her kunai. Anko counters with a flying roundhouse kick but Rangiku blocks the flying roundhouse kick with her left forearm. Rangiku jumps down on the ground and sees Anko charging at her.

"Got you now " Anko shouted as she throws a kunai at Rangiku from a 100 foot height.

**" Hadō #4. **Byakurai " **** Rangiku chanted as she fires a powerful blast of Kido from her hands that deflects the Kido and almost hits Anko. Anko then does a high axe kick on Rangiku but Rangiku blocks with her sealed sword with both hands .

"Not bad however try blocking this " Anko stated as she kicks Rangiku sending her flying 50 feet away through 5 trees . Rangiku is on the ground when Anko goes to attack her but Rangiku countered.

"**Hadō # 33 . ****Shakkahō " **Rangiku chants she hits Anko directly knocking her back 20 feet. Rangiku goes to slash down Anko but Anko counters her attack.

"**Sen'eijashu** (潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes ) " _Anko chanted as she hits Rangiku's arm with snakes from her wrist and then bind down Rangiku.

"Snakes ? " Rangiku said shocked to see snakes holding her back .

"Looks like you meant my friends, too bad your going to die " Anko replied as she drags Rangiku 50 feet away "**Fire Style : Fireball Justu " **Anko chanted as she shoots a stream of fire towards Rangiku.

_" _**Hadō # 26** **. Mizubun Kurō **(水文クロー _Hydro Claw ) " _Rangiku replies as she creates a water claw to rise out of the water and cancel out the fireball justu then cuts the snakes holding her with her Zanpakutō. Rangiku goes to attack Anko.

**Wind Style: Devastation **( 風遁・大突破 _Fūton: Daitoppa_ ) " Anko chants as he creates a sudden burst of wind that destroys everything 40 foot radius and levels 8 tress. Rangiku is sent flying as far from the windblast.

"Damn it !" Rangiku said to herself as she struggles to see from the blast.

**"Kiki Tōkubetsu Jūashihasshō** (危機特別:重脚発祥 _Crisis Special : Double-Leg Cradle_) " Anko chanted as she knocks Rangiku 200 feet into the air before jumping up, wrapping her legs around Rangiku's neck and then flips over and is about to slam Rangiku to the ground but Rangiku grabs her neck and chokeslams her into the ground creating a 10 foot diameter , 3 foot deep crater.

"Not bad but you would need better hand to hand combat skills than that " Rangiku said to Anko.

"Then deal with this ! " Anko replied as she comes at Rangiku. Rangiku is then knocked 120 feet in the air but she does an aerial handstand and stands in the air. Anko then goes for 20 lunging stabs at Rangiku but Rangiku blocks them all . Anko cuts Rangiku's left wrist and pushes her back into the ground

"Damn it, my wrist " Rangiku shouted holding on to her arm.

"Mmm, your blood is delicious as well as your body " Anko prevertly remarked.

"I see, well i'm not about to become your dinner **Growl** **Haineko** (灰猫, _"Ash Cat"_) " Rangiku chants as she creates a cloud of ash around her.

"So that's your released form of your Zanpakutō ? " Anko asked.

"Playtime's over, your going to die here today " Rangiku answered with a serious look on her face.

"Very well then "Anko replied with a purple aura around her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Aburme district <strong>

Soifon senses Ibiki's increasing spiritual power.

"Looks like Ibiki has when full power. She must be fighting a very powerful foe to do such a thing . Ibiki has trained herself very well ever since she joined the Gotei 13 " Soifon said to herself.

**10 Years ago**

I heard about a new girl fresh from the academy . She was from the Chokorēto lower noble family which was a noble family which was well know for it's excellent baking skills. She was a sheltered girl whop wasn't allowed to join the Gotei 13 until she was older. I arrived at the courtyard when i frist met her.

"Okay new recruits, you are within the Onmitsukidō. You guys are within this division. Don't expect any personal favors, if i catch entire one of you slacking, you would be punished according . If you're prepared to throw your life away " i said to my recruits i then met her .

"Captain , i wish to serve under you " Ibiki said to me.

"You're Ibiki Chokorēto right ? " i asked her.

"Yeah, but i don't want you to go easy on me just because i come from a noble family " she answered.

She was a valiant fighter who took on the toughest of ninjas within Correction corp, I saw her once take down out 5 ninjas.

"I won't hold back " she said to the men. She charges at one guy only to take them out with a single punch and another with a kick to the gut. She uses a palm strike to knock the other guy other and a takedown on the other guy and finishes the last guy off with a jump kick.

"I must say your skills are impressive kid " i said to her.

"Thanks , i owe you one for saving my life and my parents back there " Ibiki said to me.

"So it was you i saved back there ? I never thought you would come here to the Onmitsukidō especially a sheltered princess like yourself " i said to her.

"I did this to show my gratitude to you Captain Soifon, i also wish to be a powerful Shingimai like you one day" she replied.

**Present**** Day**

"Ibiki is one of the best students i had with such an impressive track record in the Onmitsukidō, whoever is up against her might as well say there prayers, especially if they see her released Zanpakutō " Soifon said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile in Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>**

Sqaud 4's medical corp is busy healing the injured from the battlefield .

Hanataro sees Sajin appear at the gate rushing to the Senkaimon with Shūhei Hisagi in his hands. Hisagi was Fatally wounded by Hinata's Gentle Lion Fist and only has minutes to live.

"Captain Komamura " Hanataro said horrified as he sees the corpse-like body with Sajin's face covered in tears.

"Open the gate ! I need to get Hisgai into Unohana's barracks " Sajin said panicking holding on to Hisgai's comatose blood covered body.

"What happened to Captain Hisgai ? " Hanataro asked horrified at the site of Hisgai's bloody body.

"No time to explain, we have less than 8 minutes before he dies " Sajin answered.

"Right !" Hanataro replied as he pull the lever to activate the gate to let Komamura through who rushes across the Dangai World.

"This is bad ! So many people have been injured already " Hanataro said struggling to hold his tears back but is comforted by Izuru ho has a cast on his left arm and bandages on his chest .

"This is your first time in a battlefield isn't it Hanataro ?" Izuru asked him.

"It is , i was never emotionally prepared for this nightmarish scenario " Hanataro answered with his hands shaking from being nervous of seeing hundreds of dying and wounded Shinimgai.

"It's my first time i was in such a large scale battle like this. The last time the Soul Society was involved with as when i was still a newborn and that as within the Quincy-Shignimai war " Izuru stated.

"You mean the Qunicy-Shignimai war ? " Hanataro asked me.

"My father Kagekiyo Kira was killed in battle by a Quincy a few days after i as born . My mother Shizuka Kira told me the stories of my father , he was an legendary fighter and as Lieutenant of the squad i'm right now . He was the best fighter to ever come within the Kira noble family " Izuru answered explaining his past.

"What happen to your mother Izuru ? " Hanataro asked Izuru.

"She died of cancer when i turned 67 years old . My parents were buried within the the noble clan cemetery next to my fallen father . Her last words to me was _when your heart is in balance, you can prevail over anything. There would be times when life would be tough and brutal but you have to learn to live with it " _Izuru calmly said to Hanataro .

"I see, is that how you are able to overcome such tragedies like what is happening here? I wish was as strong as you " Hanataro said to Izuru.

"I'm not as strong as you think. I'm worried about my friend Hisgai and my other friend Momo. I heard she was seriously injured and losing alot of blood . I can only hope she's doing alright out there " Izuru replied nervously hoping Momo and Hisgai would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within District # 20 <strong>

Momo walks across the heavily damaged neighborhood of Sarutobi. All of the 200 buildings within the district where destroyed within the district from Tenten and Momo's fighting and all the trees which make up 80% of the districts land area is in flames from the spreading wildfires resulted from Momo's Yaku Momonoki and Tenten's Sōgu: Tensasai. Momo finished healing herself from her fatal wounds but is completely exhausted of her reiastu.

"That should do it. I should thank Izuru for teaching me healing Kidō back when he was 3rd seat of Squad 4 unfortunately my healing level is only that of a 7th seat and i'm out of reiatsu . At least my major injuires are healed up .. " Momo said to herself as she passes out . Iba arrives to save her

"Boy you took quite a beating didn't you ? It looks like you even used healing Kidō to stabilize your wounds " Iba said to a barely conscious Momo.

"Iba ... " Momo said barely awake.

"Don't worry , i'll get you out of here " Iba stated but then he sees 10 ANBU there.

"Hey there's two Shingimai , go and kill them " said one of the ANBU members as they charge at Iba and Momo.

"**Bakudō # 21. **Sekienton " ****Iba chanted as he creates a smokescreen to evade the ANBU blinding them.

"CUOUHHOGH! Get them , don't let them escape " the leader commanded as the ANBU struggle to regain sight.

"We got to lose them before we go back to base " Iba said to himself as they go to hide from the ANBU.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **Konoha General Hospital**

Shizune hooks up Tenten into a life support machine and puts an oxygen machine. Shizune also injects her with an IV bag to help restore fluids in her body lost to the burns she 's head is exposed and the only part of her body not burned. Her second degree burns on her face where healed but she lost most of her hair on the top of her head.

"That should do it " Shizune said to Ino.

"Is she going top be alright ? " Ino asked.

"She'll live but she would need to stay in the hospital for 5 days. Her skin was so badly burned that it couldn't be immediately treated. It would take all my chakra to fully repair the level of damage from the burns, i was able to save her live in the fastest way possible " Shizune explained to Ino.

Suddenly Neji arrives with Hinata on his back.

"Neji ! " Ino said noticing he's upset seeing Tenten injured and Hinata injured.

"Hinata's seriously injured " Neji nervously panicked holding Hinata's unconscious . Shizune grabs Hinata and puts her in a vacant bed next to Tenten . Shizune removes Hinata's blood drenched lavender sweater to reveal 3 deep gashes on her frontal body and one on her back . One is on her right shoulder with her right boob, another one across her abdomen , one light slash on her back and a deep gash on her right shoulder.

"Shit ! " Ino said shocked to see Hinata badly cut.

" The Keirakukei in her arms have been severely damaged , she also lost 30% of her blood " Shizune stated.

"So fast ? Why did she lose so much at such a short time "Neji asked.

" She was cut through the right lung from the gash on her right shoulder and has a light cut on her liver, 3 of her frontal ribs were cut, it's a miracle she wasn't cut in half from this strike much less how clean the cut even cleanly cut her right breast in the middle of the nipple " Shizune explained to Neji.

"Damn , how did she survive such a brutal hit like that yet kept fighting? " Ino asked.

"She has another injury. She was cut across the small and intestines and the cut almost hit the kidneys " Shizune diagnosed.

" That's terrible " Neji said shocked.

"She also was hit in the spinal cord, almost suffering complete paralysis , she also suffered a brutal stab on her right shoulder which almost hit her left lung" Shizune diagnosed.

"You got to fix her up ! Hinata needs to live " Neji shouted.

"She'll be fine, i am the assistant to the 5th Hokage after all " Shizune replied.

"N-Neji " Tenten said waking up.

"Tenten ! " Neji shouted shocked to see Tenten bandaged up.

"It's good to see you, sorry that i failed you " Tenten said coughing.

"You done well , don't talk anymore , you need rest " Neji replied as he kisses her .

"Be careful Neji " Tenten said to him as she goes back to sleep. Neji then clenches his fist and leaves with a murderous intent on his face.

"Where are you going Neji ? " Shizune asked him.

"I'm going to kill some Shinimgai, most notably the Shingimai who injured Tenten" Neji answered with an pissed off tone.

"What about the one who Hinata fought ? " Ino asked.

"He's as good as dead already, Hinata dealt a fatal blow to him. He only has 5 minutes to live anyways " Neji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's <strong>**palace**

Tsunade observes the village which has been engulfed in flames.

"So much destruction has occurred in over 3 hours since the invasion began " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"This is bad, we haven't seen the Captains fight yet and over 6% of the city is leveled " Katsuyu stated.

"The main road from here to the east gate suffered serious damage due to Hinata's fight within the Hatake district . Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility was also blown to bits by Team Genma and the fight erupting just a mile of where i'm at is bound to cause significant delay on getting people to safety " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"This is bad ! What to do about this ?" Katsuyu asked.

"Immediately evacuate everyone within a mile radius of the Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility . Have everyone head to the road dividing the downtown district and Yamanaka district 3 miles from the palace and go up the road 3 miles north to the road leading to the Yūhi, Nara and Akimichi districts " Tsunade answered.

"Right ! " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches <strong>

8:20 A.M. Aizen gathers Gin and Tōusen to the throne room.

"So the 9 tails is right there? " Gin asked.

"Yes, he is located within the fire mountains training to get stronger, you already know what to do right ? " Aizen said to Gin and Tōusen.

"Yes, you briefed us awhile ago , leave the 9 tails to us " Gin said to Aizen.

"We won't fail you like we did with the 8 Tails" Tōusen answered bowing down.

Zetsu suddenly appears to tell Tōusen a message.

"Shuuei Hisgai is dead ! " white Zestu stated.

"You mean Hisgai ? " Gin asked.

"He was confirmed to be in a coma with almost every internal organ ruptured " Black Zestu explained to Gin and Tōusen.

"Man , i didn't think someone of his level would be killed off" Gin answered shocked to hear the death of Hisgai yet

"It looks like he failed to follow my teachings , he was a fairly powerful warrior but at the end , he failed to follow the path of justice " Tōusen replied.

"That's pretty cold not being moved by the death of your former lieutenant " Gin sarcastically stated.

"It's all for the cause of justice, we can't delay much further, it's time we head out to where the 9 tails is at " Tōusen said to Gin.

"Very well then " Gin replied as they both head out to the Shinobi world.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Naruto is fighting off 4 Jōunin-level shinobi by himself. Naruto blocks a series of kicks from Fake Gai and punches from Fake Asuma. Naruto then clashes with Fake Gai .

"**Kūki Mōkō No Tenmetsu **(空気猛攻の点滅 _Flashing Air Fierce Attack_) " Asuma shouts as he punches Naruto with a powerful uppercut in the stomach punch knocking him 300 feet away with a powerful wind punch.. Naruto recovers and dashes down at Asuma with his attack .

"**Rasengan** " Naruto chants as he goes to hit Fake Asuma but Fake Kurneai stops him

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Fake Kurenai chants as Kyuubi Naruto is completely robbed of his mobility as he sees the mirage of a tree coiling itself around him. Kakashi then dashes at Naruto with his attack.

**"Lightning Blade " **Kakashi chanted as he goes to hit Naruto but it was another clone.

**"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu **(多重影分身の術 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" _Naruto chants as he summons 100 clones of himself to attack, all of them dashing at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH).

"**Severe Leaf Hurricane " **Fake Gai chanted as he takes out 25 clones with a series of kicks.

"**Water Style: Dragon Water Whip** ( 水遁・水龍鞭 _Suiton: Suiryūben_)" Kakashi chants as he uses 25 whip like water tendrils to kill 25 clones .

"**Sarutobi Style : Blazing Wind Heart Justu **(燃える風心術 _Moeru Kaze Shinjutsu_ ) " both Fake Kurneai and Fake Asuma chanted as they fuse there attacks together and create a blazing whirlwind which sets all the petals on fire which kills the remaining 50 clones. Naruto then emgeres out the smoke and goes to attack from the air

"**Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted he carries a Rasengan 3 times larger than normal and directly hits the Jounins with the explosive blast. The explosion levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius. the blast creates a massive 100 foot diameter, 30 foot deep crater. All the Jōunins jump out the way from the blast .

"Not bad Naruto but you would need more than that to beat us " Kakashi said to Naruto .

"Right , i'm only getting started " Naruto replied while panting. Naruto dashes to fight against 4 Jōunins again, meanwhile Yamato is impressed how well Naruto is doing.

"It's amazing how strong Naruto has become . His power, speed and chakra control has increased greatly . At this point, he would easily be as strong as 5 Captain-level Shingimais " Yamato said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training ground<strong>

Ichigo manages to fight off Mashiro Kuna, Lisa Yadōmaru, Hachigen Ushōda and Hiyori Sarugaki who are all using there Vizard Mask .

"Take this **Hebi Sāba** (蛇サーバ_Serpent Server_ ) " Hiyori shouted as she generates pink Reiastu around her sword that moves in the form similar to a chainsaw . Ichigo comes at Hiyori with his Vizard mask and Bankai while Hiyori clashes with Ichigo with her Vizard mask and Shikai.

"Not this again, **Noko **Kuroi Getsuga****( 鋸黒月牙 Sawing _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chants as he condenses his Getsuga Tenshō like a chainsaw to increase his cutting power and clashes with Hiyori's Shikai. Lisa then appears right behind him.

"**Ryū Sōfunsai** (竜ソー粉砕 _Dragon Saw Smash ) " _Lisa chants as she spins around her Shikai and then twirls it around her body, then throws it like a rotating buzzsaw at Ichigo. Ichigo manages to block it but the blade pushes him back 20 feet. Ichigo deflects it at the Shikai cuts through many large rocks with ease.

"Damn it " Ichigo replied as he sees a chip on his Zanpakutō. Ichigo dashes at Lisa moving at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ). Lisa manages to catch her Shikai and Ichigo's strike creating 100 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater in the ground. Ichigo goes to attack Lisa but is hit by Mashiro's kick. Ichigo is sent flying 500 feet across the training ground. Ichigo goes to attack Mashiro but Mashiro leaps 200 feet high and attacks

"**Mashiro Super Cero** " Mashiro chanted as she fires a very fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air towards Ichigo.

**"Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo countered as he shoots a blast countering the attack and creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion. Ichigo jumps out of the massive dustcloud. He then kicks down Mashiro into a large rock

"**Roppō Fūjin** (六方封陣, _Hexagon Seal Array_) " Hachi chanted as he uses spell takes the form of a 3 dimensional cross from both horizontal and vertical points of view trapping Ichigo.

"What the hell ? " Ichigo said shocked to see himself trapped in a barrier.

"You left your guard down Kurosaki, time to punish you for ignoring your enemy " Hachi answered.

**"Kuro Tsukigata** " Ichigo shouted as he fires a Gestuga Tensho around his body that expands across the area like a ring that dispels the Kidō barrier and then dashes at Hachi.

"**Hadō #**82 .** ****Keiyariarashi **( 軽槍嵐 _Light Spear Storm ) " _ Hachi chants as he summons 1,000 raining spears which each spear creating a 30 foot radius explosion covering a 1,000 foot diameter area but Ichigo goes them all .

"**Zanzō** (残像 _Afterimage_ ) " Ichigo said as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) to confuse Hachi.

"He moves so fast ! " Hachi said shocked and confused at seeing Ichigo's speed. Ichigo goes to attack Hachi behind.

"**Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo chanted as he uses a powerful blast at Hachi .

"**Hako Okuri** (匣遺, _Farewell Box_)" Hachi chanted as he forms a blast to catch Ichigo's blast and teleport it behind Ichigo.

"What the hell ? " Ichigo said shocked to see his blast only to notice his Getsuga Tenshō hits him and causes Ichigo to fall down. Ichigo gets back up to fight the 4 Vizard Lieutenants again.

Meanwhile Shinji and Kensei clash Shikai attacks with each other.

"Looks like Ichigo really has shine here " Shinji stated.

"At this rate he'll be the next captain commander " Kensei answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Karakura Hospital<strong>

Uyru is with Kisuke being briefed by Kisuke.

"So you''re telling me that Sosuke Aizen is planing to destroy Karkura Town ? " Uryu asked.

"You got it right on the money . Orihime was token to the Soul Society a while ago as protection against the Arrnacar and Shinobi who seek her power " Kisuke answered.

"I can't believe this ! I can't believe Aizen would do something to target innocent human lives , this is an outrage. This changes everything , i would have no choice but to help you then " Uryu begrudgingly stated.

"Now you see why we need you . You're Quincy powers would prove very useful in battle against the Shinobi and you can go with Ichigo given he's not officially part of the Gotei 13 " Kisuke said to Uryu.

"Very well then, i'm going to help protect Karakura town. As Quncies, our job is to exterminate hollows who threaten humanity, if these Shinobi and Arrnacars are as tough as you say they are , then i would not wait until it's too late to strike " Uryu replied.

"It's 8:22 A.M. " Kisuke said to Uryu " 20 minutes has passed by since we first talked. The Senkaimon gate to Konoha will open at 10:00 A.M. " Kisuke stated.

"Time to end out " Uryu replied as he leaves the training ground while leaving a letter behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Kisuke's underground training ground<strong>

Shunsui is fighting Chad once again . Chad goes to attack Shunsui with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante shield arm . Shunsui dodges the attack and kicks Chad 20 feet into a rock. Shunsui uses one Zanpakutō with a weak slash to weigh down Chad and push Chad and the ground down by 2 feet .

"Not bad, that shield arm of yours can take some punishment " Shunsui said to Chad,

"Thanks " Chad replied as he pushes Shunsui off of him. Chad goes to strike Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the punch.

"You're still too slow " Shunsui said to Chad behind him with the katana-like Zanpakutō in his right hand hitting Chad's right arm shield to block the strike. Shunsui then puts his sword in his left hand and swings it horizontally and knocks back Chad. Shunsui switches his sword to his right hand swings it creating a 200 foot fissure. Chad gets back up for a counterattack.

"**El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chants as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy but Shunsui dodges the attack. Shunsui leaps down with a two handed sword strike.

" You better dodge Chad " Shunsui said to Chad as Chad barely got out of the way as Shunsui hits the ground with his sword and creates a 500 foot diameter , 3 foot wide and 20 foot deep crater within a 60 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater.

Meanwhile Nanao walks into the training field to see Chad fighting Shunsui.

"Is that really the same Ryoka ? He's gotten much stronger. He has improved to give Shunsui a decent fight " Nanao said to herself as she looks back to the past.

**1-2 months ago **

**Nanao's pov**

My captain among the first Captains to encounter the Ryoka He met Yasutora Sado in his division's compound. There, he gently drifts down from a second level to the ground amidst falling petals then rises to announce his name to Chad.

"My name is Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of Squad 8. Hey Little Nanao ! Hey! That's enough petals " he said to me but i then dumped all the petals on him.

"I need to get through here . I have no time to play games with you " Chad said to him calmly .

"I prefer not to fight , how about a drink ? " my captain calmly said to Chad.

"It's forbidden for minors to drink, i'm only 16 years old " Chad replied.

"It's ashame too " my captain said as he drinks Sake .

Chad then mounted his offensive firing a powerful energy blast from his fist however my captain effortlessly deflects Chad's first attack with one arm, and then proceeded to dodge all of Chad's attacks.

Chad was no doubt powerful, my captain was wise not to pit me up against him. With RYK of around **6,000 RYK** at it's highest , i would have a very difficult time with him even with Shikai. Chad would of even forced most Captains to at least release their Shikais but my captain was on another level all together .

"Give it up, you get it now, don't you ? Your technique is pretty powerful. For a human, you process high spiritual power on par with a Lieutenant and the attack you fire is fast and hits hard. You're very powerful for a human but your no match against a captain. If you continue to do this , you would end your life "

"I'm not about to give up " Chad replied as he foolishly tries to fight my captain. My captain was able to effortlessly throw him 100 meters away with a single finger flick . It was clear Chad stood no chance against my captain but despite that, he got back up and was still determined to fight Shunsui again.

"It's true that i know nothing about Rukia.. But Ichigo wants to save her. I don't need any more reason than that to risk my life " Chad said to Shunsui .

"If you have that much resolve, it would be rude of me to not fight back . I guess i have no choice but to end your life " Shunsui reluctantly replied as he draws out his Zanpakutō.

Seeing his determination, Shunsui decides reluctantly to wound him, though he tells Chad that he plans to kill him, having no choice he takes out his two swords. After reminiscing about the promise that he and Ichigo had made to each other about watching each others back he summons up all of his power and strikes Kyōraku with a massive blow but he misses and finally Shunsui Kyōraku puts an end to the fight, as he swiftly slashes Chad across his chest.

**Present Day **

**3rd person pov**

"**25,000 RYK,** Chad's reached the level of a Captain, still even that wouldn't be enough to defeat Shunsui. If Shunsui fought seriously, Chad would be dead " Nanao said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho**

Sajin rushes with Hisgai in his hands where Unohana comes towards him.

"Hisgai's life is in danger " Sajin panicked.

"Don't worry i'll take him in, he needs emergency healing right away b. he only has 1 minute left " Unohana replied as she uses Shunpo to go to the emergency room and places Hisgai on the bed . She uses one hand to stabilize his body and halt his body.

"What are you doing ? " Sajin asked.

"It's a healing technique stabilizing the body , he won't die as long as the cells regenerate and i would have enough time to examine his body " Unohana explained to Sajin.

"Please don't die " Sajin replied with tears in his eyes.

"This is bad, all his organs expect for his heart were instantly ruptured. I would need to use an advance healing spell to stabilize it. Orihime come here and lend your reiastu to me. It would takeo only 15 minutes with your healing skills however one mishalf and he would die for sure " Unohana said to Orihime.

"Right ! " Orihime replied.

" So he's not going to die ? " Sajin asked .

"Not as long as i have Orihime and myself here however Hisgai would need serious repair to his **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) as well as his entire **Reitekina Junkankei**( 霊的な循環系、_Spiritual Circulatory System_ )" Unohana answered.

"What's Reitekina Junkankei ? " Orihime asked.

"It's like the Chakra pathway system in living begins. We also have one enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. Reyikrou is flowed through the body like blood. There are 361 ppoints in the body like the Chakra points in a human body but the most vital point is the **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) near the heart " Unohana explained to Orihime.

"Uryu told me about that before, he said if a Shingimai was hit there, they would lose there Shingimai powers " Oirhime stated.

"That's true however it can be restored with a special surgery that i developed however it would take 5 hours, we cant possibly do that with hundreds coming back wounded and the chance of success is only 65% percent " Unohana said to Orihime

"I see , so what to do ? " Orihime asked.

"Repeat what i say Orihime and follow my hand movements this is a complex healing Kidō that requires extreme concentration " Unohana answered.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as they chant together.

_"Angel of mercy, divine healing of thay heavens, give me new flesh and new blood and recreate new life. Save the sinless soul who calls thay name _**Nikunochi Sakusei** (肉の血作成 _Flesh Blood Creation ) " _both of them chanted as they send blue reiastu waves all over the body of Hisgai and the cells inside start to reconstruct within his ruptured organs .

"Hang on there Hisgai " Unohana said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility<strong>

8:25 A.M, Renji dodges a series of senbon from Gemna and blocks a sword strike from Radio. Renji then encounters Aoba who comes up close to fight Renji.

"You think you can take me up up close ? Get real " Renji taunted as he swings his Shikai at Aoba but it's blocked by Raido. Aoba then tries going up close to strike Renji. Renji barely dodges a right high kick and a roundhouse kick.

" You left your guard down, **Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken **" Gemna chanted as he launches 10 rotating wind shiurken at Renji which Renji dodges but he's cut across the back by one of them. Radio then appears to attack him head first

"Got you now ! Radio shouted as he goes to strike Renji with a dashing stab but Renji hits him in the back with Zabimaru lightly piercing his back. Renji then sees the rotating shiruken coming back at him

" **Wind- Fire Style : Blazing Shuriken Dance** " Genma and Aoba chanted as Aboa breathes fire on the shiruken and the shiruken move towards Renji like flaming buzzsaws which hit 10 buldings, One of the shiruken graze Renji's Right arm and burns it .

"You're wide open! " Raido chanted as he comes at Renji with a powerful sword swing which cuts Renji across the chest and sends him flying 120 feet in the air but recovers midair.

"You can't escape this next attack **Hisankurō Bakudan** (散乱クロウ爆弾_Scattering Crow Bombs_ )" Aoba said as he gathers 100 crows around Renji.

"Shit ! " Renji shouted as he runs to evade the crows. He manages to travel 500 feet north of the ruined lab to a dead end from the back alley. The crows hit him at once and release a combined explosion that levels everything within a 300 foot radius and levels 10 nearby buildings.

" Looks like we got him for good this time " Genma said to the team.

"He was arrogant to take us all one three on one " Radio replied

**"Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King_)" Renji chanted as be releases his Bankai.

"He has a Bankai ? " Genma said shocked.

"I had no idea he had such a weapon " Raido stated.

" He's very powerful to have such an powerful weapon " Aoba affirmed.

" Looks like you guys are outmatched , my power is now 5 time greater. You guys are tough but i have the strength of 5 of you combined, you can beat me with only 3 men " Renji arrogantly taunted as he swings his Bankai at them. The swing of his bankai easily smashes 10 buildings with it's path extending up to 200 feet.l

"His power is immense, he's almost as strong as one of the Sound Four in LV2 curse form " Genma thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga District<strong>

Rangiku and Anko clash attacks with each other . Anko is being pushed back 30 feet through 6 trees. Anko coughs up blood from her chest and has several cuts on her arms

"Damn , her power has increased " Anko stated to herself.

"**Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Rangiku chants as she shoots a blast of red energy knocking back Anko and causing a 100 foot radius explosion , Anko however sheilded herself with snakes around her body.

"**Sen'ei Tajashu **(潜影多蛇手_Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes_ )** " ** Anko chanted as she sends hundreds of snakes towards Rangiku.

"You need to do more than that to beat me " Rangiku repiled as she uses a large tendril to cut up the snakes and send a tendril at her.

" Damn it ! " Anko said to herself as she dodges the tendril only to see another one above her.

"Your done for **Haineko Waken Kaiten **(灰猫は圏を回転 _Ash Cat Rotating Sphere )__" _Rangiku chanted as she swirls Anko in a spherical cloud of ash 10 feet in diameter 30 feet above the ground.

"**Fire Style : Combustion Dome** (火遁: 燃焼ドーム型 _Katon:_ _Nenshō Dōmugata ) " _ Anko chanted as she creates a 360 degree firedome around her body that explodes and destroys everything within a 200 foot radius canceling out Rangiku's Haineko.

"She canceled out my Haineko , she's indeed very powerful " Rangiku said to herself.

"So fire is the weakness to her attacks, got it " Anko said to herself. she the moves towards Rangiku who is 300 feet away "Not bad, your strength and speed has been increased, i'm impressed but let's see how well you do against this , **Fire Style: Exploding Flame Shots**( 火遁: 爆発炎撮影 _Katon: Bakuhatsu Ensatsuei _) " Anko chanted as she shoots 20 yellow fire shots from her hands . Rangiku dodges them all as each blast destroys everything within a 50 foot radius. Anko destroys a total of 300 feet in area" I think i got her this time " Anko said to herself.

Suudenly Rangiku jumps out to attack Anko from behind "**Had**ō #** 10 Kaen Hōshaki **(火炎放射器 _Flamethrower )"_ Rangiku chants as she shoots a stream of flames from her palm. Anko is hit by the stream and knocked back 20 feet with her body on fire. Anko removes her coat and throws it to avoid serious skin burns. Anko is now with her see through mesh shirt with a light burn on her back.

"Boy you really destroyed a good coat there " Anko sarcastically stated stretching her shoulders.

"Try evading this **Growl Nami Haineko** (波灰猫, _Ash Cat Wave_ )" Rangiku replies as she points the hilt towards Anko and sends a large 30 foot high , 50 foot wide wave of ash at Anko.

"**Fire Style : Small Fire Stream**(火遁:小火流 _Katon: Boyaryū_) " Anko chanted as she uses fire to hit the ash which then send a jet of flames towards Rangiku.

"Shit! " Rangiku shouted as she moves out the way. Rangiku then sees a 300 foot long fissure 5 feet wide and 2 feet deep. Rangiku's right arm is brunt from the attack.

"I found out the weakness to your Shikai. You're Shikai is a pretty powerful medium range type weapon however it's also Wind based. Wind is weak against fire " Anko stated.

"Damn it " Rangiku replied out of breath.

"My affinity is fire based attacks and like you, i specialize at close to medium range combat. You can say we are equally matched in a way however trying to fight me with your Haineko would prove to be a fatal mistake against me " Anko explained to Rangiku.

"I see, you were simply studying my attack so you can counter with your attacks ? " Rangiku affirmed.

"Your Haineko also has another weakpoint , The main attack strength of Haineko comes from how much ash makes contact, thus why it is clumped together. If the ash was to attack the opponent in single particles, the damage would be little to nothing. Your maximum effective range would be around 200 meters , My fireball justus have the range up to 300 meters and i rarely miss " Anko explained to Rangiku.

"I see, so i won't be able to fight you with just Haineko, fortunately for myself i didn't become a lieutenant based on my good looks . I have developed greatly on my Hakuda and Kidō skills **Had****ō **# **22 Rokku Kajōgaki**_( _ロック箇条書き_Rock Bullets)" _Rangiku chants as she fires a series of bullet like-rock projectiles from her palm at Anko hitting Anko's head and heart but it was a shadow clone.

"**Shadow Clone justu** " Anko chanted as she creates 5 shadow clones to attack Rangiku head on. Rangiku blocks a punch with her left forearm and kicks one int the stomach dispelling it . She dodges a kunai lunge from a second Anko from behind and backhands the assailant dispelling her.

**"Neko Rinbu** (猫輪舞, _"Cat Round Dance"_)" Rangiku chanted as she creates an enveloping cloud which she can encloses around 3 Anko clones turning it into a deadly tornado that shreds them up . The real Anko leaps in the air and shoots a powerful blast of fire from her mouth engulfing the cloud and covering Rangiku in flames.

"Got her this time ! " Anko said to herself as she descends from 230 feet in the air back to ground level. Rangiku revealed to had shielded herself with Haineko last second however the top half of her Shingimai uniform is burnt off expect the lieutenants badge and part of her left sleeve. Rangiku blocked the attack with Haineko last second and only has minor burns on her arms. Rangiku's boobs are completely exposed.

"My scarf, it's gone ! That scarf was given to me by Gin, you crossed the line this time " Rangiku shouted in anger while her boobs are exposed.

"My, your boobs are pretty big , as big as the Hokage. I'm staring to wish that we weren't enemies so i can ravish that body of yours, probably add a hot guy like Naruto into the mix " Anko prevertly stated licking her lips.

"You're quite the bisexual pervert aren't you ? Sad i have to kill someone who is alot like me however you can't use your mind games on me " Rangiku replied.

"Very well then, exchanging flames and wind would drag on too long. It's best i end this in the most efficient way possible " Anko said to Rangiku as she takes out a scroll from her mouth.

"Damn, how did you fit that in your mouth ? " Rangiku asked.

"Trust me, my jaws are as flexible as a snake , either way it's time i use my ultimate weapon **Hiruken** (蛭剣 _Leech Sword ) " _Anko chants as she summons a Katana with serrated edges a blood red tsuba.

" What the hell ? " Rangiku asked but before she can react , Anko slashes her left arm and almost cuts her head off but only cut a few hairs . Anko's cuts on the wrist heal up from the sword using Rangiku's blood after licking the blood off the blade.

"Nice reflexes blocking the hit while dodging, you probably would of lost your arm or head right now " Anko said to Rangiku with a predatory look in her eyes. Rangiku notices Anko's arms are healed up.

"How did you heal up your wounds on your arms ? " Rangiku asked.

"My **Hiruken** (蛭剣 _Leech Sword ) _is a specially designed sword by me that allows me to heal any wound on my body in direct portion to the damage i do to the foe " Anko explained to Rangiku.

"So you can heal with that sword from my injuries ? " Rangiku asked.

"You're the second person to ever see this blade , consider yourself happy because you pushed me this far into having to use this Lieutenant besides i already got accustomed to your blood and killing you would make a delicious meal " Anko answered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you ? Are you a cannibal ?" Rangiku asked horrified of Anko's response.

"Let's just say i had a dark past, i'm curious to see what a Shinigimai taste like " Anko answered.

" Very well i just have to make sure you don't cut me at all " Rangiku replied as she gathers her ash black into blade form "**Haineko Katamari** ( 灰猫塊 _Ash Cat Clump_ ) " Rangiku chanted as she reforges her Shikai into her base Katana but has ash flowing around her blade with the blade glowing white.

"You put back your blade together " Anko said shocked to see it.

"This technique increases my cutting power in exchange for range and versatility of my base Shikai from. You won't be able to cut me so easily this time around " Rangiku explained to Anko.

"You just get more interesting to fight by the second " Anko stated.

"There's no way i'm becoming you dinner " Rangiku replied.

"My curse mark is weakening, i can feel the dark chakra staring to awaken in my body . I got to end this battle before it takes me over " Anko said to herself as her neck becomes covered with dark spots.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace<strong>

Tsunade stands on top of the palace when she senses Anko's murderous intent.

"This isn't good ? " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"What do you mean ?" Katsuyu asked.

"Anko's reverting back to those days , i sense her chakra becoming more malevolent " Tsunade answered.

"That's bad, she would be a danger to herself and everyone around her if she transforms into level 2 curse form. Anko needs to end this battle quickly or else , she would lose all rationally " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dokibara district <strong>

Rukia is fighting Yūgao and is struggling against her. They continue to clash with a volley of clashes and slashes that cut apart trees, rocks and the ground. Everything within a 400 foot radius is covered with craters, fissures cut down trees and ice. Rukia struggles to fight against Yūgao and is out of breath.

" My arms have token damage but how, more importantly they are burned by the attack. Just what is this womans power ? " Rukia asked herself but then is interrupted by Yūgao who clashes attacks with her. Rukia blocks it only to see her hands get burned again.

" It looks like your ice sword is weak against my Lightning sword " Yūgao said to Rukia as she pushes Rukia back 30 feet into a building .

"Lightning sword ? " Rukia asked.

"This is my blade , **Rakurai Bunshū** ( 落雷分周 _Lightning Divider ) " _Yūgao said to Rukia as she notices Yūgao 's vibrating blade .

"What ? " Rukia said shocked to see Yūgao's blade glow with lightning.

"I based this sword on the legendary Kiba blade wielding by the seven swordsmen. While it lacks the power to manipulate lightning like the Kiba , it can use my chakra affinity to sharpen the cutting power of my blade and use it to shatter through most defenses " Yūgao explained to Rukia.

"I see, trying to fight you up close is going to be impossible, therefore i will fight you from a distance " Rukia replied as she uses Shunpo to go behind Yūgao "**Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_)" Rukia shouts as she holds her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows as she goes for a horizontal slash Yūgao barely dodges the blade by a foot as she is surrounded by a 10 foot diameter ice ring. Yūgao leaps in the air to avoid the attack and gains a 300 foot distance from Rukia.

"She could fight from a distance ? " Yūgao said to herself shocked at Rukia's counterattack but she's almost frozen by a second plillar reaching the sky.

"Tsukishiro's power can reach the heavens within the area drawn by my sword " Rukia explained to Yūgao.

" I see, your not the only one with range attacks , **Raiton Katanayana** (雷遁, 刀梁_ Lightning Sword Beam ) " _Yūgao chanted as she swings the sword in vertical angle heading toward Rukia.

"Shit! " Rukia shouted before the beam hits her and it creates a 300 foot radius explosion leveling 8 more buildings . Rukia uses Shunpo to move 300 feet south of the blast 300 feet in the air. Yūgao jumps and uses Shunshin to appear behind Rukia.

**"Lightning Style: Raging Thunder **( レイジングサンダー_Raiton: Raijingu Sanda_ ) " Yūgao chanted as she creates a powerful electric barrier-like blast to knock Rukia back to the ground.

"Shit! " Rukia shouted in pain with her body covered in light burns.

" **Raiton Kurebā **(雷遁,クレバー _Lightning Cleaver_ ) " Yūgao chanted as she does a downward slash that hits the ground and electrifies everything within a 200 foot radius destroying 6 buildings with lightning fracturing the ground. Rukia barely escaped the attack and is on the ground " I thought she would of put up a better fight , oh well i got to finish her " Yūgao said to herself as she goes to kill Rukia.

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws " _Rukia chanted while Yūgao walks towards her.

"Now it's time for the finish blow " Yūgao said as she swings her sword in the ground but Rukia uses Shunpo to appear right of Yūgao.

"**Hadō #33 ****Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Rukia chanted as she fires a massive blue fireball at point blank range towards Yūgao . Yūgao is pushed back 500 feet blocking the fireball before the fireball explodes and destroys everything within a 300 foot radius leveling 10 buildings within an area " I got her ! " Rukia said to herself exhausted from using the Kidō.

" **Raiton Katanayana **(雷遁, 刀梁_ Lightning Sword Beam ) " _Yūgao chanted as she swings the sword in horizontal angle heading toward Rukia. Rukia dodges the blast which cuts down a nearby 10 story building in half.

"Impossible ! " Rukia said shocked to see her still alive . Yūgao's mask is gone revealing the face of a beautiful young woman with chocolate brown eyes and wearing reddish-purple lipstick. Her ANBU vest was burned off revealing a lightly burned black shirt.

"That was too close for comfort, you almost blew my head clean off with that spell . Had not for my sword, you would of killed me " Yūgao answered.

"Damn it , Your far stronger than the other ANBU members i fought before " Rukia stated.

"There are three ranks in ANBU, one is the grunts who while being the most common are also the weakest and only eqaul to one of your 3rd or 4th seats and then there are the ANBU Captains who are the equalivent to your brother and very few of them. I'm a ANBU Vice Captain and around the same level as someone of your rank " Yūgao explained to Rukia.

"Damn, that explains everything then , I shouldn't of held anything back from the beginning if i knew you were going to be that tough " Rukia replied.

You clearly underestimated my power and that is what is going to lead to your death " Yūgao stated as she uses Shunshin to move at 2346.7 ft/sec (1,600 MPH) and goes for a horizontal slash but Rukia blocks her attack and is pushed back 15 feet.

"She's gotten even faster " Rukia said to herself as she sees Yūgao in the air . Yūgao throws 5 kunai at Rukia but Rukia dodges the attack.

"**Raiton Hari **(雷遁,針_ Lightning Needles _) " Yūgao chanted as she throws 10 electrified senbon at Rukia

"Is that how she looks underneath that mask, she's beautiful just like Sode no Shirayuki, not to metion she found a way to nullify the abilities of my Sode no Shirayuki " Rukia said to herself. Yūgao then appears behind her with a sword pointed to her neck.

"Your reiastu is weakening, it seems your hands took more damage than you expected " Yugao said to Rukia as she goes to cut Rukia but Rukia blocks the strike and creates a 200 foot radius shockwave. Yūgao leaps 300 feet south from here Rukia is at .

Rukia barely blocked the strike with a two handed sword guard with the sword over her head struggling to breathe. She is within a 10 foot deep , 50 foot diameter crater covered with ice .

"That was another close call, her strength is incredible" Rukia said to herself.

"You someone survived that strike, regardless i need to end this " Yūgao replied as she is about to attack Rukia.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren**" Rukia states as he fires a 6 foot diameter beam directly at Yūgao.

"What? " Yūgao said shocked to see the blast coming at her from the 8 story building. The blast goes through and destroys 25 buildings within a 2,500 foot range and cuts through a main road stopping in the districts park. The blast leaves behind a 30 foot wide, 5 foot deep and 2,500 foot wide fissure in the ground.

" That took care of her " Rukia said to herself panting.

Suddenly the ice Yūgao is trapped in shatters and she is surrounded by purple lightning. Yūgao is moderately damaged from frostbite with her arms lightly burned from electrical burns.

"**Raitonsumire **(雷遁,スミレ _Violet Lightning_ ) " Yūgao chanted as her sword glows with purple lightning.

" What ? " Rukia said shocked to see her blade glow.

" This is the full extent of my swords power ,**Raitonsumire **(雷遁,スミレ _Violet Lightning_ ) enhances my strength and power of my sword strikes. You're done for " Yūgao explained to Rukia ash her aura shoots up 300 feet high .

"Very well then " Rukia replied as her reiastu shoots up and freezes everything within a 300 foot radius. They both clash attacks and create a 300 foot radius explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Akimichi District <strong>

Ibiki attacks Sakura with her fan . Sakura dodges the attack and throws a kunai at Ibiki but Ibiki comes at Ibiki with her powerful punch but Ibiki dodges the punch and another building is destroyed by Sakura's punch.

**"Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chants as she spins her fan creating razor winds that move in a X pattern but Sakura dodges the blast and the blast cuts down 12 buildings leveling behind a 600 foot long , 15 foot wide and 2 feet deep fissure westward. Sakura gets up close and goes to punch Ibiki.

"**Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch to hit Ibiki through 3 buildings northward. Sakura leaps 200 feet high and goes to punch Ibiki.

"**Muon kiringun** ( 無音キリング群_Silent Killing Cloud_ ) **" **Chokorēto chanted as she creates a thick fog with blowing wind to rob Sakura her vision, the cloud clears up to reveal that she is gone . Sakura lands on the ground

"Where did she go ? " Sakura asked.

" **Hakuda # 9. Udehanma** (腕ハンマ _Arm Hammer _ )" Ibiki chanted as she hits Sakura in the back of her head with her right arm like a hammer smashing the ground and causing a 200 foot explosion . Sakura tries to get back up and goes to attack Ibiki.

"Damn it ! " Sakura shouted as she tries to kick Ibiki but Ibiki blocks the strike .

"****Hakuda # 14 . **Sandubaggu Bīto **(サンドバッグ・ビー_Sandbag Beat_) ** " **Ibiki chanted as she does a series of 50 rapid punches then uses an explosive uppercut sending Sakura 200 feet into the air but she jumps down and counters with a kick.

"**Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Sakura countered as she goes down to kick Ibiki causing a 400 foot radius shockwave. Ibiki jumps out of the way barely dodging the blast. The shockwave levels 10 buildings and destroys a road junction near the destroyed restaurant.

"What immense power, i can tell you are the Hokage's assistant " Ibiki said to Sakura.

"You're pretty good yourself, you must be trained by the assassin who tried to kill Tsunade " Sakura repiled.

" Not bad but you would never be able to keep up with my speed " Ibiki stated as she uses Shunpo to move at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ) behind Sakura.

"Shit, she's fast !" Sakura said to herself as she uses Shunshin to move at 2346.7 ft/sec (1,600 MPH) but Ibiki biltzes her and kicks Sakura from behind and smashes her into a 5 story building.

" It's useless ! I'm twice as fast as you , **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _ Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears around the building and they hit the bulding and desotry the building where Sakura is at " Got you now Shinobi, may your soul rest " Ibiki said to Skaura as the wind spears pierced her body but it was a clone.

"**Dokiru** ( 土切る_Earth Chop_ ) " Sakura shouted behind as she does a charka enhanced punch. Ibiki dodges the punch with a sidestep

"You're too slow ! " Ibiki taunted only to see the ground shake and break sending her flying upward .

"Excatly, wasn't aiming for you " Sakura replied as she causes many rocks, and Ibiki to fly up in the air within a 300 foot radius. Ibiki is send flying 400 feet high. Skaura leaps on rocks and then goes to strike Ibiki "**Hyakumētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike ) " _Sakura chanted as she punches Ibiki away 330 feet through 6 buildings westward.

"Damn it ! " Ibiki shouted as she is about to go through the last building.

"**Haruno Kerutōrai **(春の蹴る到来 _Coming of Spring Kick_ ) " Sakura chants as she gathers chakra around her feet and dashes at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ) and hits down where Ibiki is at and creates a massive 400 foot radius explosion. Sakura then notices Ibiki.

" That was too close for comfort " Ibiki said to herself as she's bleeding from her forehead. The smoke clears up to reveal Sakura leveled 12 buildings with her kick and created a 60 foot diameter , 15 foot deep crater .

" You're still alive ? " Sakura asked shocked to see her alive and exhausted using that much chakra.

"I must admit , that was an impressive trick of yours. Using your chakra to boost your speed for a brief in combination of an explosive punch to launch me to give me little time to recover, however it has token it's toll on your body . Allow me to show you my full power of my Zanpakutō " Ibiki said to Sakura as she releases a deep mist around her body.

"What the hell ? " Sakura said shocked to see Ibiki's mist dome.

"**Muon Kasumidōmu** (無音霞ドーム_Silent Mist Dome_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she engulfs everything within a 300 foot radius in a deep mist cloud.

" I can't see anything " Sakura said to herself as she is slashed across the chest by Ibiki.

"You don't seem to be able to see me at all " Ibiki said to Sakura.

"Where are you ? " Sakura asked.

" This is my special ability, the real power of Shizuka Kazeshibō. My Zanpakutō is a stealth base Zanpakutō, it's meant for silent killing hence the name of my Zanpakutō " Ibiki answered.

"So you created this mist to hide your presence ? " Sakura asked her.

"You're pretty sharp but you only starched the surface. **Muon Kasumidōmu** (無音霞ドーム_Silent Mist Dome_ ) hides even my reiastu or chakra like you call it . No matter how powerful you are, you can't overcome my speed combined with this technique " Ibiki explained to Sakura.

"I would just have to find you then " Sakura replied she puts her hands together and closes her eyes to try sensing Ibiki however she's cut across the shoulder by Ibiki.

"Trying to search for my reiastu won't help. You would never be able to find me " Ibiki replied as she draws her sword to go attack Sakura but Sakura dodges the attack. Sakura only has a small starch on her chest.

" I can still feel your attack coming, all i have to do is evade until i see an opening " Sakura stated with a Tanto in her hand.

"Not bad, i must admit, your evasion skills are impressive but let's see how long you can last against my attacks " Ibiki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's underground training ground<strong>

8: 30 A.M. Kisuke and Uryu walk into the shop when they heard a loud sound from outside . The shop is covered with dust as the entire compound is surrounded by a 100 foot high smoke cloud. All the windows around the shop shatter. The shop is protected by a barrier set up by Tessai . the smoke clears up to reveal 5 fissures extending 50 feet around the shop.

"What the hell was that ?" Uryu asked shocked as she fell down.

" It must be Chad again , let's head downstairs " Kisuke said.

" So much dust, it's burning me eyes " Uryu complained.

Kisuke and Uryu come downstairs to see the Chad with a new white arm that disappeared .

"Looks like Chad did it again " Kisuke stated.

"What the hell happened here ? " Uryu asked Kisuke.

"Chad's strongest attack " Kisuke answered.

"Unreal, i haven't felt Reiastu levels that high since i fought Mayuri while he was Bankai released " Uryu replied.

The smoke clears up to reveal a 200 feet, 800 foot diameter skull-shape crater. Shunsui took only light damage from the attack with his arms lightly burned

"Damn , good thing i blocked with two swords this time around, you would of probably killed me if that punch connected . That punch was far stronger than the one you used in the Soul Society. Looks like you finally reached the level of a captain " Shunsui said to Chad.

"Thanks " Chad repiled as he wlaks away and sees Kisuke and Uryu.

"Unreal, Chad you really have become stronger haven't you ? " Uryu said to Chad.

" Uryu? I haven't seen you in a while . Where have you been ? " Chad asked.

"I had to do some training to regain my powers, it wasn't easy " Uryu answered.

" I got to get going ! Your punch did some damage to my wrist. Good luck out there Chad " Shunsui said to Uryu.

" Okay then " Chad replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay guys let's talk about the Shinobi and battle tactics until Ichigo comes here " Kisuke said to Uryu and Chad.

"What is he doing ? " Uryu asked.

"Long story, i'll explain to you while we wait " Kisuke answered as Shunsui walks away to Nanao.

"What a monstrous attack, it nearly obliterated the training ground and he injured you" Nanao said shocked to see Shunsui starched.

"Don't worry it's just a few bruises, had i released Gentei Kajo, i would of took no damage at all " Shunsui stated as he opens up his robe to reveal the symbol of his squad on his chest .

"You still had your Gentei Reiin activated ? " Nanao asked.

"One of them anyways. Me , Unohana and Ukitake are required to wear two limiters on our power that decreases our power by 100 times. First limiter decreases it by 20 times while the second limiter decreases it by 5 times, i have the latter on and was only fighting at 20 % power " Shunsui explained to Nanao.

"That's insane ! Your RYK right now is **40,000 RYK**. I almost forgotten how powerful you really are . Chad's strongest attack was around **50,000 RYK **as high as Ichigo Bankai released. " Nanao stated.

"Going by how much Reaistu he has left, he can only use that attack 3-4 times but he was to use it, it would seriously injure any Captain-level Shinobi " Shunsui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile North of the <strong>Hyūga <strong> Manor.**

Momo and Iba lost the ANBU . Momo is awake but can barely move her body. They crossed 6 miles south from the ruined Sarutobi Clan manor .

" We lost them " Iba said to Momo.

"Thanks for the save " Momo stated.

"You're welcome " Iba replied.

" I don't think i can make it any further , we need to call someone to heal me here " Momo said to Iba.

"Why ? " Iba asked.

" My wounds are bleeding out " Momo answered.

"Shit ! I'l call Izuru here on the double " Iba replied as he goes to call on his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 's base<strong>

Hanataro gets a call from Iba .

"What is it Lieutenant Iba ? " Hanataro asked.

"We need a fast healer here pronto, send out Izuru and Lemura here " Iba commanded.

"What's going on ? " Hanataro asked.

"Momo's lost nearly half her blood, she needs serious treatment " Iba answered.

" Fine , i would get then here " Hanataro replied as he goes to talk to them.

Izuru is holding his fixed Zanpakutō and puts it in his sheathe. His arm is removed from his cast

"Guys you need to go aid Lieutenant Hinamori, she's badly wounded and probably won't make it back " Hanataro said to Izuru .

"Shit ! Momo ! " Izuru said to Momo shocked to hear her dying. He rushes out of the base.

" Wait, Izuru don't charge ahead without me , your still not fully recovered " Lemura replied charging out behind Izuru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho**

Orihime and Unohana are healing Hisgai.

" We're losing him " Unohana said to Orihime.

"Why ? " Orihime asked.

"It's been ages since i had to use it, my skills have gotten sloppy in this spell. There's a 50% chance i may not be able to save him " Unohana answered.

"Come on , live , live " Orihime replied.

**The line of life and Death.**

**Hisgai's pov**

Is this how death feels? This is is indeed terrifying, this is everything i have feared and everything my former captain told me to feel.

**100 Years ago**

My journey to the path of the began 100 years ago. I was a young 120 year old kid within the Runogkai.; I never knew who my parents where nor did was i anything more than a kid who played with my friends. We were playing soccer until we encountered a terrifying monster. It was around 30 feet high with an mask like face with the body of an elephant with 6 legs. I wasn't able to move my body at all nor scream for help, it was like i was going to die at that moment. That was the first time i came close to death .

"RUN! RUN OFF OR WE'RE DEAD " i shouted at both of my friends from the Runogkai. We all ran as fast as possible . I picked up a nearby stick in an attempt to fend off the hollow. The Hollow taunted by using it's tongue to fend off my stick " Didn't i tell you to run ? Run and don't stop " i said to them but then i was grabbed by one of the monsters many tendrils. I was truly terrified and helpless as the monster flailed me around.

I was about to be eaten by the monster but then in a split second, i fell to the ground with the monsters tentacle on the ground. When i looked up i saw a tall, muscular man with short light-gray hair and brown eyes. He had a tattoo of the number "69" at the middle of his chest and he wore a white robe and black Kinmomo with a Katana in his hand .

"Hey hurry up and get out of here, you don't want to die do you ? " the mysterious man said to me. I didn't respond i raw a good 100 meters from the hollow and then watched from a distance

" **Blow it Away **Tachikaze** **(断地風, _Earth-Severing Wind_) " the man said chanted as surrounds himself with a green aura. Air currents swirl around him and his katana transformed into a combat knife . With a single blow he diced up the massive monster effortlessly. 4 men surround him and talk with him.

"Is everyone alright ? " the man asked his subordinates . I was left in tears terrified by what just happened. Then all of a sudden the man walks up to me " Hey why are you crying for ? At least your alive so you should be happy " he asked me but all i can do is cry " Laugh of else ! " he said to me with a terrifying look to his face .

"That's a bit much don't you think ? " one of the subordinates said to me.

"No i don't! " he replied as he goes to pick me up " Come on, get up . What's your name ? " he asked me after he picked my up and i stopped crying.

"Shūhei Hisagi " i answered as tears and dirt was still on my face .

"Shūhei Hisagi, a mighty powerful name. Stop crying ! " he commanded but i couldn't stop crying. I eventually stopped crying as he walked away. He was very powerful and very brave, i wished i was as strong as him and for that day on. I trained to become as powerful as him one day.

**50 years ago**

50 years have past since i was saved by that captain . I was able to train hard to become a student of the Shinigami Academy. I succeeded in entering the academy after previously failing my first two entrance exams. However, once there, my talent came to be noticed by the higher ups and i was frequently given missions from the Gotei 13 even though i had not yet graduated.

I was at my final year when i met 3 new recruits who stood out for abilities. One of them was Renji Abarai who excelled in Zanjustu but was terrible at Kidō, Izuru Kira who was well balanced and versatile , and Momo Hinamori who excelled at Kidō but was a poor Zanjustu combatant .

"First we do simple introductions. I'm sixth year student , Shūhei Hisagi " i aid to the new recruits.

"I am Kanisawa " said one of my female friends .

"I'm Aoga " said one of my male friends.

"The three of us will be your guides " i said to the new recruits.

"Okay then, starting now, we'll have you conduct activities in groups of three .Look at the cards we had you pick earlier and form groups with the others who have the same marking " i said to the new recuirts.

We were assigned to lead a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, the class which Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori were members of. All went well until the end of the lesson, when a group of huge Hollows took the class by surprise.

"I think the exercise went perfectly , I think everyone has returned safely " Aoga stated.

"So the exercise was a success ? " Kanisawa asked.

"This is Hisagi at the checkpoint ! Barrier team, what's your report ? What's going on respond ? What's wrong, barrier team ? ! " i called them but i got no response. I had a terrible feeling from this, not since the hollow that attacked me since i felt this fear

"What's going on ? What could of happened ? " Kanisawa asked.

"I don't know , it's strange for them not to answer "i answered holding the phone in my hand then my friend notices the corpse of the barrier team. They were badly mutilated and ripped apart by Hollows. Then a large green Adjcuhas class Hollow with sharp green claws.

"Shit a hollow " Kanisawa shouted as she draws her sword but before she can fight, the Hollow lunges it's large claw into her and rips out her inner and entire chest cavity in front of my eyes.

"Shit ! " i shouted as i draw out my sword.

"You bastard , you killed her " Aoga shouted in anger as he goes to attack the Hollow.

"Aoga no ! " i shouted as he foolishly tries to fight the hollow but he's brutally killed and his entire upper body was splattered into many pieces with his guts all over the floor "freshmen get out of here, run as far you can " i yelled at them as i was then attacked by the hollow. I was quickly overpowered the monster had retractable claws and fired Balas at me. I was wounded over my right eye, and would have been killed if Renji, Izuru, and Momo hadn't turned back to help.

"What are you three doing ? " i asked them.

"We just wanted to help you , sorry to disobey orders " Izuru answered.

"We came to save you " Renji replied.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** _ " _All three of them chanted as they fire a combined blast to blind the hollow. We all used the opportunity to run away from the monster.

"How was such a gigantic hollow able to sneak up on us like that ? " Renji asked me.

"I don't know , it seems it was able to conceal it's spiritual pressure somehow " i answered.

"There's no way were strong enough to defeat it, what do we do just keep running ?" Izuru asked me.

"I already called the Soul Society for backup , until then we must stay alive at all cost " i said to my new comrades. Then suddenly we heard a noise.

"What is it ?" Renji asked with creeping unease feelings we were followed and then we said the surrounding beginning to deform as if Hollows were appearing from another dimension.

"How can this be happening ? " Momo said frightened at the outcome of seeing so many hollows.

"It called it's friends.. " i said with absolute fright .

Things went for bad to worse was we were soon surrounded by 10 large Hollows in addition to the Aducjhas that was chasing us . There was no way an academy student could even take on a mere hollow much less a pack of 10 large hollows which are 10 times stronger than normal hollows and 2 to 5 times weaker than a Menos.

"No way ...No way ... I don't want to die like this ...I don't want to die " Izuru said whimpering in despair. At the moment everyone was paralyzed with fear including myself. Flashbacks about the day i was almost eaten by a huge hollow started to occur to me . Izuru broke down screaming and crying , i was about to cut myself and commit Sepkku and Renji and Momo where holding each other .

Suddenly The Adjcuhas that pursued us was token down by a powerful slash by a Shingimai. This Shingimai wielding a sword that extended to the length of a skyscraper and had silver hair and has his eyes close with a creepy smile. The second man was a Captain with brown hair and glasses. That Captain was none other than Sōsuke Aizen with his Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru.

"Sorry i'm late, we came here as soon as possible " the glasses wearing captain said to us as he casually walks by to the hollows. Not since the captain i saw 50 years ago did i feel such an amazing power

"You guys are .. Captain Sosuke Aizen and Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru ! " i said shocked to see them.

"You stuck it out well. You must of been scared, your such a brave girl for coming to your friends rescue . Everything is all right now " Aizen said to Momo as he goes to fight the Hollows.

"Whew, this here's quite a number of 'em . ** Shoot to Kill** **Shinsō** " Gin said as her massacres most of the Hollows. One of the bull-like Large hollows goes to punch Captain Aizen but Aizen effortlessly stops it's strongest punch with just his open palm and with just his reaistu completely obliterates the Hollow.

I was promoted to the rank of 5th seat of Squad 9 the following year . I lacked confidence in my abilities as a Shingimai. I wanted to not become a Shingimai because i feared i wasn't strong enough and that i wasn't cut for it . I went to tell my Captain Kamane Tōusen that i wanted to leave the squad.

"You've called me over here... Just what is it that you want to talk to me about ? " my captain said to me.

" Captain Tōusen... Please ... Relieve me of my position as a seated officer...! " i beeged my captain going on my knees.

"Well imagine that .. If ti's about your mistake at the training exercises yesterday, don't worry about it , everyone is like that at first " Tousen answered.

"That's not it ! " i said standing back up with my back turned and my head down " Me being late wasn't a mistake or carelessness... I ... I was scared... ! Captain , I ...I'm scared of fighting ... " i said to him.

"That's why you should become a 5th seat officer " Tōusen answered.

"I don't get it ! " i asked him confused about his words.

"The most important thing for a warrior is not power but a heart that fears battle . It's because you fear that battle that you can hold a sword and fight for those that fear battle the same as you do . Those who do not fear the very sword they hold are not worthy of holding a sword. Hisagi if in your heart you truly fear battle ...That means you posses something that is invaluable for a warrior " Tosuen said to me. It was those words that inspired me become the warrior i was today.

Me and Tousen share a strong bond together until that one day that changed it all.

**58 days ago **

I got news that Ryoka have breached the West Gate. I was alarmed that anyone managed to get into the Soul Soicety from the outside world. I gathered with Izuru to head to the west gate but then the gate closed. What stood in the way of the Ryoka was

" It looks like the Seireitei walls have fallen Hisgai " Izuru said to me.

"It' seems like it happened on the west gate " said one of the unseated officers .

"If it's on that side , we won't be be needed there " said another unseated officer.

" After all, the west gate is guarded by none other than ...Jidanbō Ikkanzaka" i said to them.

Little did i know was that these Ryoka were far stronger than we originally though. During the next 5 days , we were losing Shingimai left and right to injury. Those including 3rd seat Ikkau Madarmare and 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. Captains Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi Zarkai and Lieutenant Renji Abral.

**52 days ago**

Before Rukia Kuchiki's execution, i accompanied Captain Tousen, Captain Komamura, and 7th Division leuitenant Tetsuzaemon Iba to confront Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division who was assisting the Ryoka . We then encountered the group.

" Sneaking around like that ? That's pathetic ! Come on out , trying to hide your spiritual power to hide yourself and stalk others isn't something captains should do, you guys should be ashamed of yourselves " Kenpachi said to us.

"You're arrogance knows no bounds Kenpachi. To talk that way given you appeared to be outmatched" Sajin said to him.

"Where are you going with those Ryoka ? Have you lost your pride after being beaten, Zarkai ? " my captain said to wild captain.

"So it's 4 against one, please this would barely be a challenge to me " Kenpachi arrogantly replied as we then use Shunpo to appear 20 feet of the rowdy captain.

"Do you think you are good enough to fight all of us by yourself ? Though you process great strength, it's bogged down by your excessive arrogance " Sajin stated.

"You talk too much Sajin, hurry up and come at me . It's better if ti's all four of you coming at me at once. You might be able to put a starch on me if you all attack at one " Kenpachi arrogantly replied as all the other people left.

"Captain , allow me to fight him " me and Iba said to them .

Then all of a sudden, Yumichika and Ikkau appear to challenge us to a fight.

"You idiots , you insult our captain by sending mere Lieutenants at him " Ikkau said holding his sealed sword.

" Why didn't you two clear out like i told you to ? " Kenpachi asked.

" Hey you idiots, your two lousy lieutenants can't take on a captain like Kenpachi am i right ? " Ikkau shouted.

" In other words you guys want to fight ? Alright then, go away from here if you don't want to die " Kenpachi replied.

"Let's get out of here " Yumichikia said to me.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to die anyways " i replied.

Me and Yumichikia fought it out , clashing attacks with each other i was able to overpower his Shikai with my sealed sword and was going to finish him but then i saw my captains Bankai.

"So this is the power of Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi ?He must of been in trouble to use his Bankai, whatever it is i better get up there and aid him " i said to myself but Yumichikia interrupted me.

" Not so fast ! I'm still alive you know .

"Who do you think your kidding? You're beaten and past your limits " i said to him .

" We believe in fighting to the death in Squad 11. It seems that you don't understand the 11th Division at all. We're all gonna die eventually, so we fight before we do! That's what we're all about" Yumichikia replied.

" That's very different from my squad. Besides, there's a vast power gap between a Lieutenant like me and a lowly 5th seat like you , you might as well give up " i said to him.

"Shall i tell you a little secret , the only reason i'm still a fifth seat is because i hate the number 4 and wanted to have the number 3 but Ikkau has that number. Another secret i would tell you is that here's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our Zanpakutō have to be direct-combat types. Just having a Kidō-type Zanpakutō is enough to get a guy labelled a coward. I don't want any of my fellows in the Eleventh Division to see this Zanpakutō's ability. Especially not Ikkaku or my captain . Let me show you want i mean " he explained to me and goes to attack with green aura glowing around her.

" What the hell ? You bastard " i shouted at him.

"Time to show you true beauty **Split and Deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku** (瑠璃色孔雀, _Azure Peacock_)" Yumichika chants as his Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines that bind onto me

"What's going on ? " i said shocked as i struggle to move .

"The flowers are using your Reiastu as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu you emit to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, killing them in the process, Your time runs out when my flowers bloom" Yumichikia explained to me as the flowers start to grow and i lost concuisness .

I woke up around a hour later barely able to move. He drained almost all my reiastu .

"Damn it . That was a dirty trick , fucking bastard. "I didn't know a Zanpakutō like that even existed. It ate my spiritual power " i said to myself out loud then i notice Yamamoto using his Shikai.

I was then awakened again by a voice in the distance from Isane using Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra. i heard the most discomforting news on my life . My Captain Tōsen was a traitor to Soul Society, along with Aizen and 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru. I was able to briefly capture Tōusen and confront him .

"Why did you betray us, why did you betray me ? " i asked him with tears trapped in my eyes.

" I have turned to a new path, a path with the least bloodshed " Tousen answered as at the same moment, Aizen summoned the Negación to get the three traitors out of Soul Society. Then Sajin cam back up after being badly beaten by Aizen to talk with Tōusen as Tōusen leaves to Hunceo Mundo.

"Unfathomable !Why did you become a Shinigimai ? Wasn't it for your deceased friend ? Wasn't it to follow justice ? ! Where has your justice disappeared to ? ! " Sajin asked him with tears and blood covering his face.

"I told you, Komamarua . The only thing these eyes see.. is the path of the least bloodshed . Justice is always there . This path i walk ..Is true justice " he answered as he leaves the Soul Society.

**45 days ago**

One week after Aizen's defection. Me and Captain Konomarua ere at the grave of Tōusen 's dead friend

"Friend of Tōusen , whose name i do not know... don't worry Tōusen would know the truth someday" Sajin said.

"It's been a week since Tōusen left us . When would Captain Tōusen come back to us ?" i asked him.

"Soon, that's all i can say" Sajin replied as he bowed his head to the gravestone of Tōusen's lost friend.

**Present**** day**

**3rd person pov**

"I can't afford to give up , i must fight to live so i can help Tousen learn the truth and guide his heart back to the path of justice  " Hisgai said to himself as he regains brain function.

Orihime and Unohana notice Hisgai starting to pull through .

"He's pulling through. His brain started to function again. We should be done in 5 minutes " Unohana said to Orihime.

"Right , i'll use more of my power " Orihime replied as she pours more reiastu into the body.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility<strong>

8:35 A.M. Renji uses his Bankai to fend off Genma, Radiō and Aoba. Rneji is dominating the battle against them.

"These guys are stubborn, they just won't go down " Renji said to himself as he swings his Bankai 300 feet across and smash through 12 buildings eastward. Aoba jumps up in the air and attack him.

**"Sanzengarasu** (散千烏の術_Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu_ ) " Aoba chanted as he summons a flock of countless crows, around Renji creating a smokescreen around him . Renji then sees Radiō in front of him.

"**Suiryoku Watsu** (推力割っ _Dividing Thrust_ ) " Raido chanted as he swings his blade downward but Renji easily blocks it with his Bankai.

"You're too slow, you can't catch me with such a slow attack " Renji stated as he hits Radiō with the head of Zabimaru and causing the ground to shatter knocking him down.

"**Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Genma stated as he creates a rain of 1,000 senbon at Renji but Renji uses his Zabimaru to shield his entire body . He then swings his Bankai 200 feet across to from a 400 foot diameter whirlwind across the area and blows away Genma , Raido and Aoba.

" Is that the best you guys can do against my Bankai. What a joke ? " Renji asked arrogantly.

Genma, Aoba and Radio hide within a building from Renji.

"Damn it, he's too powerful to take on " Aoba said to Genma.

"His strength is incredible, he can wield such a massive weapon and swing it around with such ease " Radiō stated.

"Still, he has a weakness, we just need to find a way to take out his Bankai " Genma said to the team.

"It's the joints holding that weapon, if we target those, we can take him down . Give his weapon type, he's similar to a Suna puppeteer " Radiō stated.

" Very well it's worth a try " Genma replied as they jump out of the building .

" You guys finished talking ? There isn't a single thing you can do against me " Renji arrogantly taunted.

"Don't get so cocky **Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Genma replied as he shoots more Senbon at Renji but Renji easily blocks it.

"Please your weak needles can't damage my Bankai " Renji laughed.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu " **Aoba chanted as he shoots a fireball hitting Renji but Renji easily goes through it with his Bankai.

" **Wind Style :Powerful Wind Wave** " Genma chanted as he shoots a wind blast at Renji.

"I told you, that won't work " Renji replied swinging his Bankai horizontally blocking the wind blast. Radiō then appears behind Renji with a sword slash .

"** Kenjustu : Kazaguruma Sakugen** (風車:削減 _Windmill Slash_ ) " Radiō chanted as he does multiple sword slashes htting the segemnts of Renji's Bankai cutting them and disabling them

"Now your wide open " Genma stated to Renji as he goes to attack forming handsigns.

"**Hisankurō Bakudan** (散乱クロウ爆弾_Scattering Crow Bombs_ )" Aoba said as he gathers 100 crows around Renji.

" **Fūton :Senbonarashi** (風遁:千本嵐 _Wind Style : Senbon Storm ) : _Genma chanted as he spits a vacuum of wind around Renji with thousands of senbon glowing white . Renji is then cut up by the sharp winds alone.

"**Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his sword in a 180 degree angle generating a black beam if chakra from his sword. All the attacks hit Renji while Renji is in midair and creates a massive 500 foot radius explosion and levels 15 buildings .

"We did it " Genma said to the team.

"Even with a power increase, it was still 3 against 1 " Aoba stated.

" He's still alive " Aoba said to Genma .

"What? " Genma said shocked as they see Renji emerge out the smoke 200 feet above the ground blocking the attack with his Bankai covering his body.

"Not bad, that attack registered at **12,500 RYK.** Had not for me blocking it, you would of done some damage " Renji replied with his Bankai lightly burned and has some senbon on it.

"How were you able to reattach it ? " Radio asked.

"Not a bad strategy aiming for the weakpoints of Hihiō Zabimaru then hit me all with your strongest attacks however you missed one good detail " Renji answered.

"What was it ? " Aoba asked.

"Zabimaru's segments are held together by my spiritual power, allowing me to separate and reattach them at will. The segments themselves are extremely tough, making it extremely difficult to destroy Hihiō Zabimaru. Even if a segment is damaged, knocked off, or even destroyed, i can simply detach it and reform Zabimaru " Renji explained to them.

" Damn it ! " Genma shouted.

"Allow me to demonstrate to you guys my true power of Zabimaru** " **Renji replied as he swings his Bankai to attack Genma and his friends. They go to flee the area from Renji.

" Shit ! " Aoba yelled as they see the head of Hihiō Zabimaru.

"You're done now **Hikōtsu Taihō** " Renji chanted as he shoots a red blast at them which creates a large explosion destroying everything within a 600 foot radius leveling 20 buildings within the area "You guys never stood a chance against me "

Suddenly a barrier appears over Genma, Radiō and Aoba. They're down inside a 60 foot diameter , 20 foot deep crater .

"**Barrier: Dome Method Formation** " Genma, Radiō and Aoba chanted as they protected themselves from the blast , the barrier shatters after protecting them.

" So you guys somehow survived ? " Renji said to them.

"You almost had us with that attack. If a team attack almost did in your Bankai, i wonder how it would be like if we striked with twice that amount of power " Genma answered.

"You're bluffing, your at your limit already " Renji replied.

" That's what you think **Kuchiyose : Kokuōkurō **(口寄せの術:国王クロー_Summoning Justu :King Crow_)** " **Aoba chanted as he summons a gaint 12 foot tail crow with sharp talons and hops on it's back.

"**Fūjin no Yari** (風神の槍_ Spear of the Wind God_ ) " Genma chanted as he takes the senbon from his mouth and he transforms it into a 6 foot long sliver spear with a sharp point on conducting wind.

"**Kokutan Hanoenchō** ( 黒檀刃の延長 _Ebony Blade Extension_ ) " Radiō chants as he generates a 5 foot long black blade nodachi .

" So what ? You gained a few new attacks , it's not going to help you against me " Renji arrogantly stated as he swings his Bankai at them but Aoba files up with his bird .

"**Hijutsu Ishibari** ( 秘術石針 _Secret Technique Stone Needles ) " _Aoba chanted as his bird shoots 30 feathers at all of Renji's Bankai segments.

"Come on, that weak attack didn't even tickle " Renji laughed as he goes to bite Aoba .

"**Fūton **:** Rasenfū** ( 風遁:螺旋風 _Spiral Wind_ ) " Genma chants as he throws his spear towards Renji with a massive current of wind around the blade knocking back Renji 20 feet away cracking a segment of Renji's Bankai and piercing through one of them.

"What the hell ? " Renji asked.

"My Rasenfū generates a sharp burst of wind at the tip of the spear to pierce almost any defense " Gemna said to Renji as he struggles to push deeper into Renji's Bankai.

"That won't work " Renji said as he tries to go to attack Genma but his Bankai won't move.

"What the hell ? " Renji said shocked as his segments are paralyzed.

"Hijutsu Ishibari makes use of the users chakra as a paralyzing agent. I used the feathers of Kokuōkurō which are as sharp as Kunai to hit you joints. You can't move your Bankai anymore "Aoba explained to Renji

"Damn it ! " Renji replied as the spear shatters through the Bankai and scatters the segments and Renji is hit in the stomach by the spear sticking into him . Radiō then jumps up in the air and goes to cut him.

"**Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his sword in a 180 degree angle generating a black beam of chakra from his sword cutting Renji from his shoulder to his right side of his abdomen causing him to bleed Genma levitates the spear out of him and Renji staggers to the ground on one of his knees with the hilt of his Bankai still in his hand.

"You got far too arrogant for your own good, you could of ended the battle very quickly if you used your Hikōtsu Taihō from the start, we wouldn't have figured out your pattern and took out your Bankai " Genma explained to Renji.

"Fuck ! " Renji replied holding on to his chest.

"Without the bulk of your Bankai and only the bone like hilt, you can't really do much damage . The attack i use on your Bankai joints stuns your chakra for several minutes, we will kill you much longer before you can reform it " Aoba replied.

" Now let's end this " Radio shouted as he goes to finish Renji off .

"**Bakudo 23. Taiyōken**(太陽拳_ Solar fist_)" Renji chanted as he blinds Aoba, Genma and Radiō and he runs away.

"Damn that bastard! " Gemna shouted trying to look but he's blinded

"My eyes " Aoba screamed.

"It burns ! " Radiō stated.

Renji runs away with his eyes blinded as well.

"Damn it, i'm still not good with any Kidō up to 20. They're right, i seriously underestimated there power . I need to buy time until my Bankai's power returns " Renji said to himself as he runs away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Akimichi District<strong>

Sakura struggles to fight Ibiki within the mist dome. Sakura has cuts on her arm and her body. Sakura struggles to fight against Ibiki who is hiding within the mist.

"Damn it, where the hell is she ? She's been hiding for quite a while in that mist " Sakura said to herself .

Ibiki goes to strike once against from behind . Sakura kicks right next to her but Ibiki dodges the hit, Sakura does another kick and manages to hit her with a lucky kick.

"Looks like i still can feel her " Sakura said to herself.

"How? She can't use her eyes. She can't even feel any Reiastu. So why was she able to land a hit on me ? " Ibiki said as she goes to do another attack.

"I need to lure her up close to attack , she needs to come very close to me to hit me as well " Sakura said to herself.

" You think i need to be close to you, think again **Musei Kiringuhari** (無声キリング針_Silent Killing Needles ) " _Ibiki chanted as her sword transfroms back into a fan and shoots 100 needles at Sakura, all of them hitting her back.

"Shit ! " Sakura panted as she struggles to stand.

"I hit you with each of those needles, those are meant to stun rather than kill by hitting the pressure points in your body . It's time i end this " Ibiki explained to Sakura as she reveals herself going to strike Sakura in the chest and her blade goes through Sakura's chest.

"Got you " Sakura replied as she grabs the blade while struggling to heal herself.

"Impossible, how did you survive the stab into your heart ? " Ibiki asked shocked that Sakura survived.

"It's simple. I used **Inyu Shōmetsu **(陰癒傷滅 _Yin Healing Wound Destruction)_ the moment before you hit me with your sword. I concentrated chakra to a prepared area of the body and begins the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged" Sakura explained to Ibiki.

"I see, very well then i'll just reform the blade to it's base Shikai form to rip you in half " Ibiki replied as she is about to transform her weapon back to base Shikai from but Sakura garbs on to the blade one hand " I can't transform it , how can she be this strong ? I can't beat her with strength  " Ibiki said to herself but she is then punched by Sakura and sent flying. Sakura removes the blade from her and struggles to recover.

"Damn it, i barely have much chakra left from that stunt . It was the only way to draw her out to the open like this " Sakura said to herself.

"I never encountered anyone as powerful as you , no one was able to survive my attacks while in Shikai from much less recover from a fatal wound. You are indeed impressive " Ibiki said to Sakura.

"You're a very skilled assassin . You almost killed me several times " Sakura replied.

"I guess i can't defeat you with my mist technique. I would just have to use the last trick in my book. **Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she releases a nearly invisible poison mist that looks like wind waves which Sakura dodges. Ibiki dispels the mist dome.

"You're running out of tricks ? That just looks like a wind blast " Sakura stated.

" Let's bring it on " Ibiki chanted as they both clash attacks with each other. Skaura throws punches and kicks at Ibiki. Sakura jumps 300 feet in the air and goes to strike Ibiki.

**Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Sakura countered as she goes down to kick Ibiki causing a 200 foot radius shockwave. Ibiki then uses Shunpo to move at 4,693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ) behind Sakura.

**"Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chants as she spins her fan creating razor winds ,Sakura barely dodges the strike then uses Shunshin to move at 1,173.3 ft/sec ( 800 MPH)

"**Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch but Ibiki effortlessly dodges the punch.

"Too slow !**Kazaguruma** (風車, _"Windmill"_) " Ibiki chanted as she kicks Sakura with a devastating kick through 8 buildings 660 feet away.

"Did she get faster ? I don't recall her being this past " Sakura asked then suddenly Ibiki appears right in front of her and goes to attack her.

"**Sukai Jōbikiru **( 天上部切る _Sky Uppercut ) " _Ibiki chanted as she hits Sakura into the air then appears above her and kicks her into the ground again.

"Damn it ! " Sakura shouted .

"**Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) "_Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears a surround Sakura uses Shunshin to barely evade them. Ibiki then appears right in front of Sakura.

"Shit **Dokiru** ( 土切る_Earth Chop_ ) " Sakura shouted as she punches the ground but Ibiki easily evades it

"I don't get it, how could she have gotten so fast ? " Sakura said to herself. Ibiki then appears to do a finishing blow to Sakura

"You're done for " Ibiki chanted as she goes to cut Sakura .

"**Hyakumētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike ) " _Sakura chanted as she punches Ibiki directly in the face but the punch has no effect.

"What the hell was that ? " Ibiki asked.

" What ? Impossible, i hit your directly " Sakura said shocked to see the punch having no effect.

"Looks like **Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) has token it's effect " Ibiki said to Sakura.

"What ? " Sakura asked.

"**Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) , is a colorless , odorless gas that weakens the muscles in your body, decreasing your speed and power drastically until your muscles collapse and you can't move anymore " Ibiki explained to Sakura.

"Damn it ! " Sakura replied.

"I must say, the poison had a delayed effect, it was suppose to paralyze you right now but your pretty tough however how long you think you can last against the poison . Right now your 4 times weaker than me " Ibiki explained to Sakura.

" Damn you , **Haruno Kerutōrai **(春の蹴る到来 _Coming of Spring Kick_ ) " Sakura chants as she gathers chakra around her feet and dashes at 469.3 ft/sec (320 MPH ) but Ibiki easily avoids the attack and appears behind Sakura.

"Now your 8 times weaker than me and only 3rd seat level . Soon you would be paralyzed and unable to move " Ibiki replied as she kicks her into a building.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dokibara district<strong>

Rukia is struggling against Yūgao. Rukia struggles to fight against Yūgao's Raitonsumire .

"**Bakdu**********ō************** # 4** ****Hainawa** **(這縄,_Crawling Rope_)" Rukia chants as she summons an energy rope to entangle Sakura's arms.

"Stalling your death with weak moves won't get you anywhere!" Yūgao shouted as she easily break out of the Kido. Yūgao then clashes with Rukia's sword with each strike pushing Rukia back 2 feet . Yūgao then cuts Rukia's forehead lightly with just the sword swinging 5 feet from her.

" Her strength is immense, just indirectly touching the blade cut my face " Rukia said to herself as she struggles to fend off Yūgao's strikes.

" You go to do better than that ,** Murasaki no Tsume **( 紫の爪 _Violet Claws ) "_ Yugao chanted as she does a series of fast swipes at Rukia but Rukia dodges them all . Rukia goes behind her and uses her Shikai.

"**Some no mai, Tsukishiro " **Rukia chanted as she seemingly freezes Yugao but it was a clone and Yugao appears behind her .

"Got you " Yugao shouted as she goes to stab Rukia but Rukia blocks her strike.

" ********Nadegiri******** **# 13 Chimeitekina kuresentorizumu** (致命的なクレセントリズム _Deadly Crescent Rhythm_ ) " Rukia states as she does a dashing horizontal strike moving at high speeds and creates a 180 degree sword arc wave that cuts a 10 story building in half as well as Yūgao but it was a clone of Yūgao. Yūgao goes to punch Rukia in the stomach with a body blow and kicks her into a 5 story building.

"**Raiton Katanayana **(雷遁, 刀梁_ Lightning Sword Beam ) " _Yūgao chanted as she swings the sword in vertical angle heading toward Rukia. Rukia dodges the blast which cuts the 5 story building in half. Rukia moves to make her counterattack.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren " **Rukia chanted as she fires another ice blast at Yūgao.

**"Raitonsumire Katanayana **(雷遁,スミレ 刀梁_ Violet Lightning Sword Beam ) " _Yūgao countered as she fires a violent sword beam blast that clashes with Rukia's ice blast that creates a 300 foot radius explosion. Rukia then appears behind Yūgao.

"**Hadō #58. **Tenran**** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_)" Rukia chanted as she fires a tornado blast at Yūgao. Yugao doges it the attack and goes for a counterattack.

**"Lightning Style: Raging Thunder **( レイジングサンダー_Raiton: Raijingu Sanda_ ) " Yūgao chanted as she creates a powerful electric barrier to block the tornado " **Raiton Kurebā **(雷遁,クレバー _Lightning Cleaver_ ) " Yūgao chanted as she does a downward slash that hits the ground and electrifies everything within a 200 foot radius destroying 6 buildings with lightning fracturing the ground.

"**Hado 53 Rengoku**_( _煉獄_ Purgatory)_ " Rukia shouts as she engulfs Yūgao in an intense fire. Yūgao leaps up in the air and throws needles at Rukia.

"**Raiton Hari **(雷遁,針_ Lightning Needles _) " Yūgao chanted as she throws 10 electrified senbon at Rukia.

"**Tsurarada** (氷柱堕, _lit. "Icicle Fall"_)" Rukia shouts as she creates an icicle while in the air and lets it drop down on Yūgao but Yūgao moves out the way and lands on the ground.

"I must admit, your techniques are impressive however, i must end this battle **Raitonsumire** **Jōgenodori**(雷遁,スミレ上弦踊り_Violet Lightning Crescent Moon Dance ) "_ Yūgao chanted as she creates three clones of herself which all scatter towards Rukia.

"Shit ! " Rukia said to herself as they close in on her.

" I was planing to use this justu to get revenge for my lover Hayate but you would make a fine substitute for it " Yūgao said to Rukia .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga District<strong>

Rangiku and Anko clash swords with each other. Rangiku is using her Katamari to retain her shikai in sword from while having the same power of Haineko released to fight off Anko's Hiruken which drains the opponents blood and recovers Anko's injuries.

Rangiku blocks a horizontal slash from Anko and evades a vertical slash from her which cuts a few strains of her hair.

"How long you think you can evade my blade ? If your reflexes are this bad , you'll end up bald " Anko said to Rangiku.

"My head has a nice shape to it, i'd still look good bald " Rangiku stated.

"You probably would, very well if you wish to die, so be it" Anko replied as she throws a bunch of kunai at Rangiku and one of them hits her on her shoulders with it.

"Not bad, didn't know you can aim well " Rangiku said holding on to her shoulder while Anko leaps to slash her

"You're finished " Anko shouted as she goes to cut Rangiku but Rangiku dodges the strike.

"**Growl Haineko Bakufū **(灰猫爆風 _Haineko Blast_) " Rangiku chants as she shoots a ball of ash from her sword moving at high speeds . Anko dodges the ball as the ball hits a building 600 feet east of the area and blows up 8 buildings within a 250 foot radius . Rangiku sees Anko i front of her and Anko goes to punch her

"Take this " Anko shouted as she goes for a right hook but Rangiku barely dodges the hit and her sword is knocked out of her hands .

"Shit !" Rangiku replied as Anko goes to stab Rangiku in the heart but Rangkiu counters " **Hadō # ****4 . Byakurai** (白雷, _White_ _Lightning_) " Rangiku chanted as she fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from her finger knocking Anko's sword out of her hands .

"Not bad but let's see how you do against this " Anko said to Rangiku as she goes to do a high kick but Rangiku sidesteps the kick.

Rangiku goes for a sweeping kick but Anko jumps over the kick , Rangiku does an axe kick but Anko sidesteps the kick . Anko uses a right hook on Rangiku and hits her face. Rangiku counters and uses Shunpo to do a flying punch which cracks the ground. Anko goes for a kunai stab but Rangiku uses Shunpo and grabs Anko's hair but Anko uses her kunai to cut Rangiku's then licks the blood off her kunai and sticks out her tongue

"You tasted as good as you look, i almost cut your luscious melons " Anko prevertly stated.

"Unforgivable " Rangiku replied as she kicks Anko through a tree but Anko counters with a takedown then licks the blood of her nearly nude body.

"You're turning me on with your large boobs " Anko stated.

"Looks like your being turned on, your quite the freak " Rangiku replied with a disgusted look .

"**Earth Style: Mud Silhouette** (土遁・泥胞子 _Doton: Doro Hōshi ) " _Anko chanted as she summons a summon a river of mud hit Rangiku's face and knocks her back 30 feet into the ground. Anko goes with a kunai in her hand to finish her off with a jump slash to the neck.

"Oh you don't ! " Rangiku said as she grabs Anko by the neck and throws her down and throws 3 punches to her face but Anko wrestles her back down pulling her hair . Rangiku struggles to hold her kunai back as the mud covers both of there bodies. Anko goes to strike Rangiku's boobs with the kunai but Rangiku dodges it and goes behind Anko and puts her in a camel clutch.

"You think that would stop me ? " Anko asked as she reverse the move and is on top of Rangikiu where there boobs touching each other. She comes at her with a kunai strike to the neck but Rangiku stops her attack .

"**Hadō #1.** **Shō** (衝, _Thrust_) " Rangiku chanted as she knocks the kunai out her hand . She then kicks Anko off of her . Rangiku's entire body is covered in mud and the other half of her Shihakushō is gone revealing her tight thong. Anko also lost her minskirt as well.

" Mmm you're looking even hotter than you did before " Anko said to her.

"No thanks to you, i didn't came here to mud wrestle you, i came to ask questions about Naruto Uzumaki, where is he hiding ?** " **Rangiku asked.

"None of your business, you would have to go through me girlfriend " Anko answered "**Sen'eijashu** (潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes ) " _Anko chanted as she hits Rangiku's arm with snakes from her wrist and then bind down Rangiku. The snakes bite Rangikiu's left arm and right leg.

"**Hadō #**** 11 . Tsuzuri Raiden**(製本雷 _Bound Lightning_) " Rangiku chanted as she sends an electric current flows through the snakes and destroys them and damages Anko's right arm. Rangiku staggers back a bit from the poison.

" I should of warned you those snakes are poisonous " Anko said to Rangiku.

"I've had enough of you, you bitch " Rangiku shouted.

"Then shut me up " Anko replied as she goes to attack Rangiku but Rangiku picks up her sword and attacks.

"**Haineko Shippofuru **(灰猫のしっぽをふる, _Ash Cat Tail Whip_) " Rangiku chanted as she summons several whip like ash tendrils to attack Anko but Anko dodges it.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **(火遁・鳳仙火の術_Katon: Hōsenka_ ) " Anko chanted as she shoots 20 fireballs at Rangiku which each have the explosive radius of 30 feet and the range of 500 feet but Rangiku dodges all the strikes.

**"Haineko Tsume Sōin**( 猫の爪を掃引_Sweeping Ash Cat Claws_) " Rangiku chanted as she uses a lower horizontal slash like cat claws. Anko barely dodges the attack and creates a 250 foot long, 10 foot wide and 30 foot deep fissure . Anko then does her counterattack.

"**Windmill Muilt Attack** " Anko chanted as she throws 10 Shiurken at Rangiku But Rangiku avoids it.

"You can't defeat me with such a weak attack " Rangiku replied as she hits her Shikai into the ground and creates a shockwave blowing away all the trees nearby within a 30 foot radius . She goes to attack but she is caught by the wire strings.

"Got you were i want you, **Earth Style : Mudshot Justu** (土遁,マッドショット _Doton : Maddoshotto ) "_ Anko chants as she spits mud that traps Rangiku.

"What the hell are you doing ? " Rangiku asked.

"You can't possibly escape this next attack " Anko replied as she uses Snake →, Dragon → ,Rabbit → and Tiger handseals " **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** (火遁・龍火の術_Katon: Ryūka_ ) "Anko chanted as she shoots a massive wave of fire at Rangiku which forms a 20 foot diameter wave that extends up to 660 feet eastwards burning through 8 buildings " Got her, thank god , if this battle where to drag out any longer, i would lose it " Anko said to herself as she picks up her sword and holds on to her neck. She walks towards where Rangiku is at crossing the street of a major road but suddenly Anko sees herself surrounded by ask

" I got you now " Rangiku stated with her hair messed up and over her eyes and small burns on her arms.

"How did you escape ? "Anko said shocked to see her alive.

"I used my Haineko to deflect the blast last second. Now i got you were i want you . There's no escaping now " Rangiku shouts as she uses that power to surround Anko.

"Thios again, i told you this won't work **Fire Style : Fireball Justu **" Anko arrogantly chanted as she uses it but the fireball then circles around her " What the hell ? "

" I can control the ash to attack from any direction, combine that with the windspeeds being at 1126.4 ft/sec(768 MPH) or the speed of sound, i can easily create tornado force winds that can rip apart skyscrapers and steel reinforced concrete structures. Combine that with the factor of your Fire based attacks, i can enhance my powerful strike twofold " Rangiku explained to Anko.

" Shit ! " Anko shouted.

" Now Growl **Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_) " Rangiku chants as she creates a deadly 100 foot diameter,1,000 foot high firely tornado which travels 2,376 feet away from the area leaving behind a 2,376 foot long, 20 foot deep and 20 foot wide fissure leveling 24 buildings. Rangiku is exhausted from using too much power and her sword reverts to her sealed form" That should do it " Rangiku said to herself out of breath as she sees Anko completely burned to a crisp and sliced into bits.

"Boy that doesn't look good does it ? " Anko said to Rangiku from behind who cuts Rangiku across the back with her Hiruken . The sword deeply cuts Rangiku's back and causes blood to gush out.

"Impossible how were you able to escape ? " Rangiku said horrified to see Anko alive. Anko's mesh shirt was burned off and she has second degree burns on her body and deep cuts on her arms and legs.

"I shredded my skin last second to escape you blast like a snake " Anko answered as she licks thed sword and she is full healed of the wounds she suffered. Anko is noteably out of breath.

"Fuck ! " Rangiku shouted struggling to breathe.

" Looks like your done for , it's best i end this as quick as possible " Anko replied as her cruse mark activates to level 1 with her right half of her body covered with cruse marks

"Impossible, her charkra level shot up. She went from** 3,000 RYK** to **7,500 RYK **and what's with the evil hollow-like reiastu i'm feeling from her ? She wasn't like this before " Rangiku said to herself nervously **  
><strong>

"I can only partially control the cruse mark in level 1 , still 2.5 times power is all i really need right now " Anko said to herself as she is surrounded by a purple malevolent chakra. Anko does Horse →, Tiger, Snake →, Ram, → Monkey → , Boar → ,Horse →, Tiger, Snake →, Ram → ,Monkey →, Tiger ,Horse →, Tiger, Snake →, Ram →, Monkey →, Boar → Horse →, and Tiger handsgins

"Damn it ! Grow Haineko " Rangiku chanted as she sends a swarm towards Anko.

"Too slow !**Katon: Kencho Hebikasai ** (火遁, 顕著火災蛇 _Fire Style : Striking Fire Snake_ ) " Anko chanted as she shoots a fireball that forms into snake shaped beam that swirls around and heads towards Rangiku who is 2,000 feet away. The fireball hits her and drags her 1,200 feet northward before it explodes

"ARRRGGHHHH! " Rangiku screamed in despair as the fireball explodes leveling everything within a 500 foot radius destroying 15 buildings in it's path.

"I did it ! " Anko said to herself as she is completely exhausted of her chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha <strong>

Esibu is evacuating civilians to safety from the Shinimgai attacks. Fires have spread out throughout most of the neighborhood . Mogei and Udon rush to him.

"What are you guys doing here ? " Esibu asked them.

"Konohamaru fled to fight the Shignimai , we looked everywhere for him but we can't find him "

"What ! That fool , these Shiningmai are too much for a Genin to take on , we need to gather some shinobi to help find him " Eisbu said to them but then suddenly Omadea arrives to attack Esibu.

"Surrender and tell me where Naruto is at or i will kick your ass " Omeada said to them

" Crap, this brute looks pretty tough, i can't hold back on him " Esibu thinks to himself.

"My names Marechiyo Omaeda, the ex- Lieutenant and current 3rd seat of the Second Division " Omeada said to Ebsiu addressing his rank .

" Ex-Lieutenant huh and i though Choji was packing on the calories " Eisbu stated.

"What was that? At least i'm not a toothpick " Omeada replied.

"The nerve of you, coming from a fat ugly tub of lard such as yourself " Esibu coldly said to Oemada.

"I'm going to kick your ass , **Crush Gegetsuburi " **Omeada shouted as he swings his flail but Ebisu effortlessly dodges the attack from Omadea's Shikai.

"Is that the best you can do? How pathetic" Ebisu arrogantly mocked but Omeda comes from behind to do a sneak attack on Ebisu while leaping in the air and shouting out his attack while in midair letting Ebisu know he is about to attack.

"I'm the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukido. Boo yah! " Omeada retardlty shouted.

"What a joke ! how the hell were you ever a lieutenant? You can't even defeat a Genin " Ebisu mocked as he backhands Omeada knocking him back into a building.

"Why you dirty bastard " Omeada shouted as he goes to attack Ebisu but Udon and Mogei uppercut him and knock out Omeada .

"We did it, you were right, that guy was weak " Udon said to Ebsiu.

"Either he was the weakest and lamest lieutenant or his squad surely sucks ass. Either way we got to save Konohamaru " Ebisu said to his sqaudmates.

"Right ! " Udon and Mogei replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Hatake <strong>**District**

Konohamaru walks around the district when he encounters 20 Shingimai from Sqaud 11.

"Hey there, you stupid Shingimai, i challenge you all to a fight " Konohamaru arrogantly proclaimed .

"Haha hahahaha you're just a little brat, you can't beat us men " said one of the unseated officers who have a scar on their eye.

"Just try me motherfuckers " Konohamaru answered as he taunts them.

"You have no clue what your getting yourself into kid, we are from Squad 11 . We are the strongest combat squad in existence " said one of the unseated officers.

"Oh boy, strong shingimai , hopefully your not terribly weak like the other ones i have been fightining . Let's put you to the test " said another unseated officer.

" Very well then, everyone beat up the maggot " all of them shouted as they all come at Konohamaru.

"**Sexy: Girl on Girl Justu** " Konohamaru chanted as he creates a shadow clone of himself and transform into two completely naked and well-endowed women in a suggestive pose.

All the unseated grunts noesbleed from the site of it and then they are all knocked out by Konohamaru's fast strikes.

"Are you kidding me, you call yourselves the strongest squad yet you feel from such a simple diversion ? You shinigimai are no threat to this village, not while Konohamaru is here, the future 7th Hoakge " Konohamaru gloated

"We lost to a mere child ! " said one of the unseated officers as they fade into unconsciousness.

"I wonder what Naruto is up to? I can't wait to tell him all the ass i'm kicking, now hopefully i fight someone strong to test out my new justu " Konohamaru said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Mountain <strong>

8: 40 A.M. a large explosion is heard from a distance . Inside the training field , there is a 150 foot deep , 600 foot diameter crater formed from the blast. Everything within a 3,000 foot radius was leveled. Kakashi is at the outer edge of the crater protected by Yamato's wood dome. Naruto stands unfazed.

"What a monstrous explosion, it was even larger than the last one " Yamato said to Kakashi.

"Indeed, had not for being in the outer edges, i would of been blown to pieces like the clones " Kakashi replied out of breath.

"Eat a food pill and let's prepare to head back in 20 minutes " Yamato said to Kakashi.

Naruto climbs up the large carter . Inside the crater lies the Fake Asuma who was directly hit by the blast and was ripped to shreds. The clones of Kunreai and Gai who were 200 feet were all amputated and decapitated.

"I finally mastered my new justu " Naruto cheerfully said to Kakashi.

"You did it Naruto, you managed to surpass me " Kakashi said to Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>During the same time <strong>**period**

**Vizard Training ground**

Shinji sees the smoke clear and see Ichigo emerge right out of the smoke. Hachi protected all the Vizard Lieutenant last second before they were hit directly by the blast , all of them are out of reiastu.

"Boy that blast was even stronger than the first time he used it " Shinji said to Kensei as they both stare at a 400 foot deep , 600 foot diameter crater . Ichigo jumps out the crater and takes off his Vizard mask.

"You idiot ! You almost blew all of us up " Hiyori said out of energy with blood coming out of her head.

"Sorry, i'm still learning to control it " Ichigo replied.

"He easily defeated all of us with that one attack of his, we would of all been dead had not for Hachi's Kido " Lisa stated.

" I'm spent of all my reaistu saving us all " Hachi coughed .

Yoruichi suddenly arrives to talk with Ichigo. Ichigo is back in his Shikai form.

"Looks like you finished your training, how do you feel ? " Yourichi asked .

"Never felt better " Ichigo answered.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

** **Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho****

8:40 A.M . Hisgai wakes up fully healed from his injuries from Hinata.

"I'm alive " Hisgai said feeling his hands.

"It was a job well done, thanks to Orihime's efforts, we saved you from near death " Unohana explained to Hisgai.

"That was too close for comfort . I almost bit the bullet there " Hisagi said Unohana.

"You should help bring back injured troops from the battlefield , we would fix your damaged Reitekina Junkankei later after the hospital is less crowded" Unohana stated.

"Okay captain Unohana " Hisgai replied as he heads out . Unohana is exhausted from musing that spell while Orihime is alright.

"Are you alright ? " Orihime asked.

"I'm fine, it's just i'm getting older. It's been years since i used that high level technique , it takes it's toll. I would need at least 20-30 minutes to recover my Reiastu. Orihime please take over for me " Unohana commanded.

"Right !I'll help out here " Orihime replied as she gets back to healing the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Akimichi District<strong>

Sakura is getting beaten up badly by Ibiki. Sakura tries to fight Ibiki but her attacks fail to do any damage.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Sakura chanted as she goes to punch Ibiki but Ibiki easily evades the punch and the punch only makes a 20 foot radius shockwave . Ibiki appears behind her and backhands her into a building.

"You're now 100 times weaker now , it's amazing your even able to move even at your poisoned state " Ibiki said to Sakura as she reverts her Shikai to her sealed sword form.

"Why did you retract your Shikai ? " Sakura asked.

"Because i won't need it to kill you besides, i wasted too much energy fighting you in that state " Ibiki answered as she runs towards Sakura. Sakura tries to outrun Ibiki but is only moving at 23.5 ft/sec (16 MPH). Sakura is kicked through a building by Ibiki.

"Damn it, i can't even use Shunshin . My body took a bad beating as well , i need more time to.. " Sakura said to herself as she struggles to get back up. Ibiki steps on her back and grabs her.

" Any last words before i snap your neck ? " Iibiki said choking Sakura with her right hand.

"Only one " Sakura replied by biting Ibiki's arm.

" AARRGH! You bitch ! " Ibiki shouted holding on to her arm. Sakura then throws a smokebomb and struggles to flee the area but Ibiki appears right in front of her.

" Shit ! " Sakura yelled.

"What a desperate attempt , resorting to biting is something that is unbecoming of a woman of your power unless that's all you can do with your weakened power " Ibiki stated as she kicks Sakura to the ground.

" AOWWW ! My muscles have stopped working . I can't move " Sakura said frightened and struggling to move.

"I must admire you for managing to dodge all vital strikes even with diminished speed however you can't even move. I would end this quickly by lobbing your head off " Ibiki said to Sakura as she goes behind Sakura

" No ! Please don't " Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Too bad! Don't worry with your muscles stun you won't feel any pain " Ibiki replied as she saws through Sakura's neck and decapitates her " I like to see you recover from that " Ibiki said to Sakura but it was a clone.

" I'm over here " Sakura replied behind her.

"A clone ? " Ibiki said shocked to see that she decapitated a fake. Sakura then backhands Ibiki sending her flying trhough a building . Sakura appears behind her.

"You underestimated me, foolish mistake " Sakura said to Ibiki.

"How did you cancel out my poison ? You weren't suppose to move at all and feel no pain " Ibiki asked.

" I developed numberous antidotes in case i was to get hit by your poison. I needed a opening opportunity to use it, when you dropped your guard and reverted your Zanpakutō back to it's base state " Sakura said to Ibiki

"Damn it , i foolishly made an error, it's time i correct it. **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as she goes back to use her Shikai.

"I see, very well time to use my true power . " Sakura chanted as she charges chakra from both her fist and causes the ground to shatter and break around her. Both of Sakura's arms are engulfed in green chakra

"Looks like your about to use your full power too ? Time for me to use my full power **Museifūha**(無声風刃 _Silent Wind Blade_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she generates wind around her blade and her blade glows blueish white.

"Bring it on ! " Sakura replied as Ibiki charges at Sakura

" Die ! " Ibiki shouted a powerful horizontal slash that cuts down everything within a 500 foot radius leveling 15 buildings in her path however Sakura manages to block her strike with one chakra enhanced arm.

"Is that all you got ? " Sakura said to Ibiki.

"Impossible , you blocked my strike with just one hand !" Ibiki said shocked to see Sakura only getting a light cut

"Allow me to show you my full extent of my power **Ōkarakuen** ( 桜花楽園 _Cherry Blossom Paradise_ )" Sakura chanted as her arms glow with pink chakra and she smashes the ground with a two fisted smash and creates a massive 800 foot radius explosion blowing away Ibiki and shattering her Shikai within a single blow. The explosion destroys 25 buildings in the area.

"AOOOOWAAAAAAARRRRRGH ! " Ibiki screams as she sent flying away. The smoke clears up to reveal that Sakura left behind a 200 foot diameter, 40 foot deep crater shaped like a flower.

"I did it ! " Sakura said to herself but then she suddenly faints at ground zero of the crater.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hokage palace<strong>

Tsunade sees Sakura prevail in her battle as a massive 1,000 foot high dustcloud rise from where Sakura fought.

"Sakura won her battle, though she took quite a beating from her " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"It seems so , she used her new taijustu she made by herself " Katsuyu stated.

"Yeah the **Ōkarakuen** ( 桜花楽園 _Cherry Blossom Paradise_ )! It's an A-Rank version of the C-Rank **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash_ ) i taught her. She did it so she won't fall behind Naruto's power and the increase her power. Katsuyu go and heal up Sakura " Tsunade explained to Katsuyu.

" Okay then " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Aburme district<strong>

Soifon senses Ibiki's decreasing spiritual power.

"Impossible, Ibiki was defeated . Whoever fought her had a RYK of **32,000 RYK ,** Ibiki's maximum power is only around **8,000 RYK** i got to go save her " Soifon said to herself as she uses Shunpo to move to Ibiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hyūga District <strong>

Anko is busy eating Dangos trying to restore her chakra.

"I must admit, that Shingimai woman was one tough fight. She even forced me to use level 1 curse mark to win the battle " Anko said to herself but suddenly Anko is hit and cut across the chest by Rangiku's Shikai. Rangiku emerges with her body fully exhausted from blocking against Anko's strike.

"You almost had me there " Rangiku said to Anko.

"Impossible ! how did you evade my strongest strike ? " Anko asked shocked to see Rangiku alive.

"It's simple . The moment you were about to explode your justu, i used a clone of myself using Haineko " Rangiku answered.

" What did you mean ?" Anko said to Rangiku.

I call it **Kaikō Kegawa** (開口毛皮_Fur shedding_ ) . When my physical body is threatened with a life threatening strike, i can us Haineko to create a clone of myself to take the hit form me at the price of not being able to use my Haineko for several minutes . Now that i recovered my reiastu while your still in recovery , i will crush you with my Haineko " Rangiku explained to Anko.

"Damn it ! She had another trick up her sleeve, i have no choice but to go at full level 1 form. If i don't i would lose my life " Anko said to herself as her enitre body becomes covered in markings

" Time to show you Haineko's true power _" _Rangiku replied as she uses her Haineko to form a claw-like mass of power surrounding her right arm. Rangiku's power increases to the point that a small tornado is generated around her entire body .

**"Katon: Kencho Hebikasai **(火遁, 顕著火災蛇 _Fire Style : Striking Fire Snake_ ) " Anko chanted as she shoots a fireball that forms into snake shaped beam that swirls around and heads towards Rangiku who is 2,000 feet away.

"**Haineko : Haizume Hakai** (灰爪破壊 _Ash Claw Destruction ) " _Rangiku chanted as she shoots her haineko into a massive beam in the form of a giant cat claw towards the snake blast. Rangiku's blast however overpowers Anko's blast and heads towards her.

"Shit ! " Anko shouted as she is hit by the blast and then the destructive power explodes creating a massive 300 foot tornado going over 5,000 feet high and creating a massive firely tornado. Anko is dragged 2,000 feet away southwestward then the tornado explodes leveling everything within a 600 foot radius.

"That took care of her ! " Rangiku said to herself as she barely moves and falls to the ground naked and badly beaten by Anko.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 's base<strong>

Isane finishes waking up Byakuya and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya is the frist to wake up

"Rangiku, she must of fought a hard battle, i had no idea she was this strong " Hitsugaya said to Isane

"You're awake at last Captain Hitsugaya " Isane said to him

"That power reading i felt was **8,000 RYK .** Rangiku must of gotten stronger to fight on par with the Shingimai " Hitsugaya said to Isane looking at his phone.

"It's good to see you awake " Isane stated.

"Where's my Zanpakutō ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Renji is busy trying to get it back " Isane answered.

" I see, hopefully he could hurry up with it, i sense Momo is in trouble and needs my help " Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dokibara District.<strong>

Rukia is on the floor . Rukia gets back up to fight Yūgao and her two clones.

" You're at your limit Shingimai . You can never hope to beat 3 of me against you " Yūgao said to Rukia.

" Damn it, she's too powerful to take on by myself " Rukia said to herself as she tries to get back up. Yūgao goes to charge up a powerful lightning blast from her sword.

"You're done for " Yūgao chanted as she shoots a lightning blast from her but Sode no Shirayuki manifests herself again to delfect the blast .

"Sode no Shirayuki ?" Rukia said to the white skinned woman.

" Sorry i took so long " Shirayuki said to Rukia.

"Why are you here ?" Rukia asked.

"To help you manifest my true power " Shirayuki answered.

"How do i activate my Bankai ? " Rukia asked.

"Chant my name and then ..." Shirayuki said to her but Rukia is attacked by Yūgao who can't see Sode no Shirayuki.

"I don't know how you were able to block my lightning blast but let's see you block all 3 of our sword attacks **Raitonsumire** **Jōgenodori**(雷遁,スミレ上弦踊り_Violet Lightning Crescent Moon Dance ) "_ Yūgao chanted as she goes to strike down Rukia but rukia block all the strikes with one hand on her Shikai.

"That was pretty strong, however allow me to show you the true power of Sode no Shirayuki " Rukia said Yūgao.

" Impossible, there's no way you can block our attack with just one hand " Yugao said shocked to see Rukia block it.

" Allow me to show you my true power " Rukia replied as her eyes glow light blue and her body is surrounded with a white reiastu and snow forms around her sword and body .

"What's going on here ? " Yūgao said terrified at what she sees.

" **Bankai** " Rukia chanted as her entire body is surrounded in snow like a cocoon and her reiastu forms a around her and the ribbon around wrap around her right arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Shizune and Ino see snow falling from a stance and a 800 foot diameter black cloud from 1.5 miles away.

"What's with this snow ? " Ino asked.

"It's coming from where Yūgao is at, That Chakra level is at the level of a Jōunin " Shizune answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 's base<strong>

Akon detects a vast increase of spiritual power.

"What's going on Rin ? "Akon asked.

"There's an immense chakra from a far distance. It's rising rapidly " Rin answered.

"What ? " Akon said shocked.

"It's from Rukia , her RYK is rising rapidly ! It's at **32,000 RYK "** Rin stated

"**32,000 RYK**, she must of obtained Bankai, there's no way she could have this much power in Shikai form " Mayuri explained .

Meanwhile within the main barracks of Squad 4.

Isane finishes waking up Byakuya and Hitsugaya. Byakuya wakes up.

"Rukia, i sense her but at the same time it seems her reiastu level has increased drastically. Could she have obtained Bankai ? " Byakuya asked Isane.

"I can't believe she could be this powerful " Isane stated.

"Still even if she did, let's pay she's not fighting a captain level Shinobi with that. You would need at least 10 years to fully achieve the level of a Captain " Byakuya explained to Isane.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Back at the Dokibara District.<strong>**

Rukia's ice and snow cocoon shatters freezing everything within a 300 foot radius and freezes Yugao's arm

**"Bankai : **Shirayuki** **Shiro Tsukihime****( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she gains a white kinomo with a tria on the top of her head made of ice and her Zanpakutō is now a crescent shape pure white double edge scythe. The scythe has a snowflake shaped pattern between the blades, Rukia's hair is longer .

"What the hell ? How did she , when did she gain this much power ? " Yūgao said to herself.

" So this is the full power of my Bankai ? " Rukia said to herself.

" I won't let you win ! " Yūgao chanted as she jumps in the air with 3 of her clones.

"Looks like you want to still challenge my power " Rukia said confidently standing there with her Bankai.

"**Miesharin** **Raitonsumire** **Jōgenodori **(雷遁,スミレ三重車輪上弦踊り_Violet Lightning Triple Wheel Crescent Moon Dance ) "_ Yūgao chanted as she goes with all 3 of her clones and they shoot 3 blast of purple lightning hitting Rukia and creating 3 250 foot long fissures then they have energy swirling around the area in a pinwheel formation and creates a 500 foot radius explosion . Rukia however stands there with a snow barrier around her.

" Is that all you got ? " Rukia asked her

"What ! ? She survived my strongest attack" Yugao stated as she sees Rukia behind her.

"**Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu** ( 四踊り、白弦月 _Fourth Dance, White crescent Moon_ ) Rukia chanted as she hits the ground with her scythe and her spiritual energy tunnels into the ground and shoots out like a geyser, surrounded the opponent. It begins to form pillars and hardens, freezing the ground and causing everything within a 800 foot radius to be instantly frozen and Yūgao is frozen within the blast as well as 25 buildings.

"ARRHGHGHHHGH! " Yūgao shouted as she is frozen in the block of ice. Rukia reverts back to normal and staggers onto the ground. Rukia has a large gash across her chest .

"Damn it , it looks like i used up too much reasitu in this Bankai form. I'm still not powerful enough to wield a Bankai for more than 30 seconds " Rukia said to herself as she struggles to move.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility<strong>

Renji is battered and covered with blood trying to fend off assaults from Genma, Radiō and Aoba. He is hiding in a building when he detects Rukia's spiritual power.

"Rukia won her battle , just what the hell i felt there though ? Did Rukia achieve Bankai as well ? " Renji said to himself but Genma throws his spear through a building where Renji was hiding in . Renji barely dodges it.

" That was too close for comfort, if that thing hits me again i'm done for " Renji said to himself but he suddenly see Genma up 300 feet in the air .

"**Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Genma chanted as he spits senbon from his mouth and they follow Renji. Renji uses Shunpo to dodge it and they destroy the building that Renji washing in. Renji leaps into the air only to see Aoba from behind.

"**Modori Suwarō** (戻りスワロー_Swallow Return ) " _Aoba chanted as his giant crow dashes at high speed hitting Renji with the beck of the brid and smashing him into the ground. Renji held back the beck from piercing his heart with the hilt of his broken Bankai and is inside a 5 foot deep , 20 foot diameter crater.

"**Suiryoku Watsu** (推力割っ _Dividing Thrust_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his blade downward and creates a 400 foot long, 5 foot deep and 2 foot wide fissure. Renji barely dodges the attack is knocked down.

"Had enough ? " Genma said to Renji.

"Hardly , you think you can take me down? Get real " Renji answered.

" Very well, time to end your life " Aoba replied.

"Time to die **Wind Style: Hurricane Fist **(風遁, 台風拳 _Fūton : Taifū Kobushi ) "_ Genma chanted as he shoots a vortex of wind from his fist.

_"_**Hisankurō Bakudan**_ (_散乱クロウ爆弾__Scattering Crow Bombs_ )" _ Aoba chanted as he has his crows surround Renji

"**Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his sword in a 180 degree angle generating a black beam of chakra from his sword. The combined explosion destroys everything within a 400 foot radius.

"Looks like he is finished " Genma said to his men but then it's revealed Renji protected himself by reconstructing his Bankai last second.

"You can't count me out yet , time to end this " Renji repiled as he goes to strike them with Baboon Bone Canon charging in his mouth.

" So what, even with your Bankai attached you can't beat us " Genma replied as he hops on Aoba's crow and they fly with Radio 1,320 feet away.

"Time to end this **Katon: Kurō Yaku** ( 火遁:クローを焼く_ Fire Style: Burning Crow ) " _Aoba chanted as he has his giant crow shoot a jte of flame that fomrs into a man sized crow shaped fireball.

"**Fūton **:** Rasenfū** ( 風遁:螺旋風 _Spiral Wind_ ) " Genma chants as he throws his Fūjin no Yari spear towards Renji with a massive current of wind around the blade fusing with the fireball Aoba shot from his crow.

"**Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he shoots a blast of chakra that fuses with Aoba and Genma's attack forming a powerful blast.

"**Hikōtsu Taihō** " Renji chanted as he shoots a red blast at them both blast collide 660 feet apart from each other and a energy struggle occurs .

" Put more enengry into it " Gemna said to the team as they pour all there chakra pushing back Renji's beam. towards Renji.

" Shit ! " Renji shouted as the blast hits him and creates a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion . Genma, Radiō and Aoba are all exhausted and can barely move from using all there chakra . Renji's Bankai segments fly across the place.

" We did it ! Had not for your wind release fused with my fire release justu would of been the ones who lost " Aoba explained to Genma.

" Very well then let's get out of here " Genma said to them.

" On it " Radiō repiled but suddenly they can't move. Renji emegres out of the smoke with blood covering his body. His ponytall is gone and his hair hangs freely with the top half of his Shihakushō gone inculding the fur cowl and his left arm blown off.

" How ? How were you able to survive our strongest attack ? " Genma asked shocked.

" Had not for me dodging with Shunpo i would of died, i barely escaped alive there " Renji answered.

" What's this ? Why can't we move " Aoba asked struggling to break out.

"Zabimaru can separate it's Bankai segments and use them to surround my opponents. By linking the segments together again with my reiatsu, i'm able to bind any target within the radius of my segments " Renji explained to Genma.

" Shit ! " Genma replied trying to break out.

"Your teamwork was impressive and you even destroyed my left arm however, you made a mistake assuming i was dead . Now time to end this **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) " Renji chanted as he surrounds Genma, Radiō and Aoba with his Bankai segments moving aroun in a 360 degrees angle and they generate a circle blast that causes a massive explosion causing a 1,200 foot radius explosion defeating them and leveling 40 buildings .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace <strong>

Tsunade sees the explosion from a nearby distance.

"Impossible, Genma, Radiō and Aoba, they were all defeated " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"What a powerful chakra " Katsuyu said shocked to sense it.

"Go and heal them up immediately, get Shizune on the scene again " Tsunade commanded.

"Okay ! " Katsuyu replied.

"So far 154,935 people fled to safety in the last 45 minutes since Gai left to get Naruto. The Dokibara district was evacuated of all it's 180,000 people in the last hour. 494,775 remain . Hopefully Gai reaches Naruto soon because i have a feeling the real battle has yet to begun " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Naruto is within a 3 story wooden house finishing his breakfast with Kakashi and Yamato 1,000 feet from the crater when suddenly the house is cut down in half from the top

"What the hell is going on ? " Yamato asked.

"Were under attack " Kakashi answered as he dodged a vertical slash that almost hits him. Yamato , Kakashi and Naruto jump out the house only to encounter Gin and Tōusen waiting for them outside. Gin and Tōusen are wearing there former Captain's Haoris to fool the shinobi into thinking they work for the shingimai.

"I must say, you case to amaze me Kakashi Hatake " Gin said to Kakashi.

"It's you Gin Ichimaru ! " Kakashi said to Gin pulling out a kunai knife.

"You're the asshole who killed Sakura and forced Lady Chiyo to sacrifice her life, i'm going to kick your ass " Naruto shouted in anger as he goes to attack but is stopped by Kakashi.

"Stay out of this Naruto, you still need to recover your chakra " Kakashi replied.

"Don't be so hasty to attack , we need to talk about your village Konoha " Gin calmly said to Kakashi.

"What about it ?" Yamato asked.

"It is under siege as we speak " Tōusen answered.

"What ? " Naruto said shocked to hear this.

"What did you say ? " Kakashi said with angry look on his face.

"Let's have a little talk with each other like gentlemen " Gin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyūga District<strong>

8: 45 A.M. Rangiku meets Izuru up close who picks her up. Rangiku is completely naked covered with dirt, mud and blood .

"Boy Rangiku, you're a serious mess " Izuru said to Rangiku.

"No doubt about it , i just fought the toughest foe in my entire life " Rangiku replied but suddenly a massive purple wave of chakra emerges out of the 50 foot diameter, 15 foot deep crater 2,000 feet away southwestward across a 2,000 foot long ,15 foot deep and 20 foot wide fissure . Rangiku and Izuru are weighed down by the massive chakra.

"What's this reiastu ? It feels like i'm being weighed down " Rangiku said to herself as she struggles to stand up.

"Shit ! " Izuru shouted as he struggles to stand up as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace <strong>

Tsunade detects Anko's charka level rising rapidly.

"SHIT! It can't be, no not LV2 cruse seal but how was it broken ? " Tsunade shouted out loud.

"Anko in level 2 cruse seal, this is bad , very bad " said on of the ANBU members panicking.

"Just who could of been that powerful to push her that far ? " said another ANBU member.

"When she turns Level 2, she goes on a killing rampage , she loses all rationally and becomes nothing more but a killing machine of pure evil who attacks anything in her path " said an third ANBU

"Whoever did this is fucked. Unless they are the level of a Jōunin, nothing can stop her in that state" said the fourth ANBU member.

" Katsuyu , get Neji there immediately, if she's not contained fast. She would destroy everything in her path " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"Why just him ?" Katsuyu asked.

"He's the only one capable of sealing the charka before it's too late " Tsunade answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hyūga District<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru are paralyzed from the dense chakra leaking around the area.

Anko then emerges out of the crater in her level 2 curse mark form. Anko's skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. He eyelids become black and her pupils become yellow and snake- like. She also gains a third eye in the middle of her forehead. Her teeth become jagged and she gains snake-like fangs. Her arms and legs arm covered in goat like fur and razor sharp claws . Her hair lengthened up to her naked but without losing its style . She also grows bullhorns, elf-like eyes, and blue venom lipstick .Anko also has black bat wings and a snake tail of a rattlesnake.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!It's been a while since i eaten anyone " Anko said with a demonic accent.

"Impossible., she's still alive " Rangiku said paralyzed in fear .

"Looks like your frist honey " Anko demonically shouted as she dashes at Rangiku.

"SHIT Haineko ! " Rangiku shouted terrified as she tries to release her Shikai but Anko uses Shunshin to move at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH), crossing the fissure in 46 millseconds or nearly a half a second and striking through Rangiku's right side of her abdomen bellow her rib cage ripping out her liver, left kidney and right half of her large intensities spilling over 2 liters of blood from the strike.

"RANGIKU ! " Izuru shouted in horror as he sees his friend and lover Rangiku falls to the ground and Anko behind her 300 feet away.

"Mmm ,what a delicious snack " Dark Anko said as she consumes Rangiku's entails from her body and eats them. Rangiku's eyes grow dim and lifeless and falls to the ground but Izuru catches her .

"Shit, half her digestive tract was ripped out, she's only got 2 minutes to live. i got to do everything i can to heal her " Izuru said to himself.

"Mmm, there's another tasty treat there, this one is a blonde man . I can't wait to have him for dinner " Dark Anko said to herself as she dashes at Izuru.

"YOU BITCH ! **RAISE YOUR HEAD AND DIE WABISUKE ! " **Izuru shouted in fury as he strike Anko with his Shikai but it does no damage

"That didn't even put a strach on me " Anko replied unfazed as she punches Izuru in the chest and sends him flying.

"Shit! Every bone in my body was broken by a single punch " Izuru said to himself as he fails into the fissure 400 feet away.

"Time for me to kill some more people ! Hopefully those who put up a much better fight " Anko stated as she goes to find more victims.

**To be continued…**

**( A/N:Hisgai was spared from near death thanks to the efforts Orihime and Unohana however Rangiku is now on the verge of death and Anko has turned into level two cruse form and is going on a indiscriminate rampage . Meanwhile Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato are confronting Gin and Tousen, what would happen next? **Review , Fave and Subscribe. **)**


	32. Rangiku dies ? Origin of the Curse Mark

**Bleach Shippūden 31: Rangiku dies ? Origin of the Curse Mark**

**(A/N : Rangiku prevailed in her battle with Anko however Anko being defeated triggered the release of her second level of her curse seal which easily takes out Rangiku and Izuru. Meanwhile Gin and Tousen prepare to fight Team Kakashi and Konohamaru is now roaming the city putting himself in danger while Anko is on a rampage, who would live and who would die? Warning Flashback contains brief lemons with Rangiku and various men including a foursome scene and graphic violence within Anko's flashback ******)****

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyūga District<strong>

8:46 A.M. Anko left the area after leaving Rangiku to die out there. Izuru gets back up with his wounds reopened. He goes to pick up Rangiku and head out .

"I won't let you die, i would do everything in my power to make sure you live " Izuru said to her as he tries to carry her away using Shunpo despite having sustained serious injuries again " I only have less than a minute left, i need to move as fast as possible . I can't let my injuries bother me " Izuru said to himself as he struggles to run .

" Izuru ... " Rangiku said panting struggling to breath.

"Don't say a word, save your energy " Izuru replied as he struggles to carry her back with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 's base<strong>

Akon detects Rangiku's spiritual energy rapidly fading .

"Shit! Rangiku is in danger , she only has 15 seconds to live

"NO ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he goes to save her but is stopped by Mayuri .

" You have no Zanpakutō ! You won't be able to increase your speed fast enough to save her. She's as good as dead i'm afraid

"This can't be, no...NOOO!" Hitsugaya shouted as he punches the ground freezing the area his fist hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 3 miles west of the<strong> **Hyūga Manor**

Anko in her level two curse from goes around smashing through 158 buildings . Anko then appears above 20 Shingimai and 20 Chūnin-level shinobi who see her.

"What the hell is that thing ? " said one of the Chūnins.

" It's a Hollow " said one of the Shingimai.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" **Dark Anko chanted as she shoots a powerful fire blast that creates a 1,000 foot radius explosion to destroy 80 buildings and kill all the Shingimai and Shinobi within the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Konoha General Hospital <strong>

Neji sees the destruction from a distance .

"What the hell ? What is this dark charka i'm feeling " Neji said shocked to see the explosion. Katsuyu jumps on Neji's back.

"It's Anko, she's turned into Level 2 curse form " Katsuyu answered.

"Level 2 curse from ? " Neji asked shocked to hear it "** Byakugan** " Neji chanted as he activities his sight and sees Anko from a distance " It can't be ! " Neji said horrified as he thinks back to seeing Kidōmaru.

" She's already killed 41 people " Katsuyu answered.

" She's really become one of those monsters. The Sound Four were immensely powerful, especially the one i fought . He was a monster and the strongest opponent i ever fought . Anko's Chakra is even greater than that monster i fought " Neji said grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dokibara district<strong>

Choza, Inoichi and Shikaku sense Anko's chakra 2 miles west of them.

"What is this monstrous chakra ? " Choza asked.

"It feels like the ninetails chakra but weaker " Inoichi answered.

"It can't be, Naruto is miles away from this village " Shikaku replied.

Katsuyu then appears on there back and talks to them.

"Anko has gone on a rampage and is attacking people in level 2 curse from " Katsuyu shouted.

"Level 2 curse form ? " Inoichi asked shocked.

"It can't be ! She has a cruse mark level 2 " Shikaku said with a horrified tone in his voice.

"Our sons fought two level 2 curse mark foes before, they were immensely powerful . Had not for the food pills my son took or your sons brilliant intelligence , they would of died " Choza stated.

"You guys need to aid Neji, he's on his way to intrepidity her near the hospital " Katsuyu said to them.

"Right " they all replied as they rush out to stop Anko.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hokage Palace<strong>

Tsunade is worried about the destruction and threat Anko poses in level 2 curse form.

"This is very bad, the power of a level 2 cruse mark is seriously frightening. Someone with that much power would have strength far beyond imagination.

"Just how powerful is Orochimaru's Cursed marks ? " Katsuyu asked.

" Immensely powerful. Just level 1 alone gives one anywhere between 2 to 10 times the amount of chakra above normal abilities depending on how much percent of the body the marks cover , level 2 goes even further and instantly gives one 10 times the chakra of first cruse level. In short one with the curse mark who is of Chunin level would be a Jōunin-level Shinobi with he activation of level 2 " Tsunade explained to Katsuyu.

"How do you know so much about this ? " Katsuyu asked.

"I read Genma's reports when he fought the Sound Four, 4 Jōunin-Level bodyguards of Orochimaru " Tsunade answered.

**2-3 Years ago**

**Tsunade's pov**

Genma and Radio were searching for Sasuke when they encountered the Sound Four . Radiō took on Kidōmaru and Jirōbō. Gemna faced off with Tayuya and Sakon and Ukon.

"You're Orochimaru's henchmen " Radiō said to the Sound Four.

"Judging by your direction, it seems like you just recently left Konoha " Genma stated.

"Fighting two Special Jōunins ... Would be a bit of a challenge " Kidōmaru replied as all of the sound four transform into level 1 immediately to increase their chakra level to that of a Special Jōunin.

"There's no use arguing with you guys . This time it will be different " Radiō said to Tayuya.

"Shut up you bitch. I'll have you shaking in your boots " Tayuya replied.

"Orochimaru's pawns shouldn't look down on Konoha shinobi " Genma stated as he goes to clash with Sakon who pulled out a Kunai . Genma deflected Sakon's Kunai with just a senbon . Radiō dodges a punch from Jibōrō which leveled a tree with ease.

"These guys are going to be tough fighting two against four " Radiō said to Genma.

"Then we would go at full power then Radiō " Genma replied as he picks up his senbon and forms chakra around it while Radiō pulls out his sword.

"**Kokutō** (黒刀 _Ebony Blade_) " Radiō chanted as he pulls out his black sword.

"**Fūjin no Yari** (風神の槍 _Spear of the Wind God_ ) " Genma chanted as he takes the senbon from his mouth and he transforms it into a 6 foot long sliver spear with a sharp point on conducting wind.

They clash attacks with the Sound Four. Radiō then sees Jibōrō attack.

"**Earth Style: Sphere of Graves** (土遁・土陵団子 _Doton: Doryō Dango_ )" Jibōrō chanted as he lifts up a 200 ton ,50 foot diameter rock mass and throws it at Radiō.

"**Kokutan Hanoenchō** ( 黒檀刃の延長 _Ebony Blade Extension_ ) " Radiō chants as he generates a 5 foot long black blade nodachi and cuts they massive rock in half

"He cut through Jibōrō's attack with ease " Sakon said to Tayuya .

"Damn there much stronger than expected " Tayuya replied.

"**Fūton :Senbonarashi** (風遁:千本嵐 _Wind Style : Senbon Storm_ ) " Genma chanted as he spits a vacuum of wind around Renji with thousands of senbon glowing white surrounding Tayuya.

"Shit ! " Tayuya shouted.

"**Kumo Mayu** ( 蜘蛛繭 _Spider Cocoon_ )" Kidōmaru chanted as he protects himself and Tayuya in a dense web protecting them from the needles.

"**Tarenken** (多連拳_Multiple Fists Barrage_ ) " Sakon chanted as he grows 6 six arms and goes to punch Genma but Radio blocks all there strikes and cuts Sakon's wrist.

"**Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro_ _Senbon_) " Genma chanted as he spits senbon from his mouth and they follow Sakon. Sakon uses Shunshin to dodge the strike on to see the surround him and goes to hit him and everyone else.

"**Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison** (土遁結界・土牢堂無 _Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu_ ) " Jibōrō chanted as she shields the team from Genma's attack.

"**Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku** ( 魔笛・幻武操曲 _Demon Flute: Trio Requiem_ ) " Tayuya chanted as she creates Using her flute, Tayuya controls her three Doki from a distance . Radiō and Genma struggle to fight against them . Radiō blocks one of them wielding a club and cuts down the club. Genma uses his spear to kill one Doki with the claws. Genma goes to stab Tayuya.

"**Kyodaigumo** ( (巨大蜘蛛,_Giant Spider_) " Kidōmaru chanted as he summons a giant spider that spits webs at Genma trapping him.

"**Earth Style: Earth Shaking Palm** " Jibōrō chanted as he goes to strike Genma.

"**Suiryoku Watsu** (推力割っ _Dividing Thrust_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his blade downward and creates a 400 foot long, 5 foot deep and 2 foot wide fissure. Jibōrō is cut across the chest.

"Jibōrō! " Sakon shouted as he goes to attack Radiō .

"**Fūton : Rasenfū** ( 風遁:螺旋風 _Spiral Wind_ ) " Genma chants as he throws his Fūjin no Yari spear towards Sakon with a massive current of wind around the blade but Kidomaru gets in the way.

"**Nenkin Yoroi** ( 粘金の鎧 _Sticky Spider Thread Armour_ ) " Kidōmaru chanted as he covers himself in sticky armor shielding Sakon and taking the hit into the stomach

"He stopped my strike " Genma said shocked to see that happened.

"It doesn't matter, you still got him now let's finish this with our team attack " Radiō said to Genma.

"Right ! " Genma replied.

"**Fūton : Rasenfū** ( 風遁:螺旋風 _Spiral Wind_ ) " Genma chants as he throws his Fūjin no Yari.

"**Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he shoots a blast of chakra that fuses with Genma's attack forming a powerful blast which creates a large explosion. The Sound Four members barely survived and are reduced to a bloody mess.

"Shit! " Tayuya shouted.

"They're too strong to fight without using that ! " Jibōrō stated.

"That's it , enough playing around, this battle would drag on for far too long, if we don't stop them now, they would be more reinforcements . Everyone go level 2 now " Sakon said to his team.

"Right ! " everyone else replied as they go into level 2 curse form .

"What the hell happened to them ? " Genma asked.

"There power increase exponentially as well as their appearance " Radiō answered.

"Not to mention all their wounds are gone " Genma stated .

"Time to crush you guys " Sakon shouted as he uses Shunshin to appear behind Genma and knock him back with a strong punch.

" **Shit Genma ! Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he shoots a blast of chakra but Jiboro catches the blade barehanded and shatters the sword.

"Our power in this form is ten times greater than your power " Jibōrō replied as he flicks away Radiō with his finger through a tree. Genma gets back up and throws his spear again.

"**Fūton : Rasenfū** ( 風遁:螺旋風 _Spiral Wind_ ) " Genma chants as he throws his Fūjin no Yari at Sakon.

"**Kuchiyose: Rashōmon** ( 口寄せ・羅生門_Summoning: Rashōmon_ ) " Sakon chanted as he summons a massive steel wall that easily shatters the spear.

"Impossible, my spear was shattered with ease " Genma said shocked to see his strongest attack deflected.

"**Mateki: Mugen Onsa** (魔笛・夢幻音鎖 _Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia_ ) " Tayuya chanted as she has both Genma and Radiō's limbs fastened with sturdy ropes and there arms melt in the genjustu.

"Shit! We can't move " Genma shouted struggling to move.

"**Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku** ( 蜘蛛戦弓・凄裂 _Spider Bow: Fierce Rip_ ) " Kidōmaru chanted as he shoots a finishing arrow hitting both Radiō and Genma through the chest . They were left to die from the assistants as they pick up the containment Sasuke was in with Genma barely conscious.

"Damn these Special Jōunin, these two were at least 2 times stronger than your run of the mill special Jōunin" Sakon said to his group.

"Still we didn't need to use our strongest justus, just punching them around in LV2 was enough . Those guys were almost to easy in this form" Jibōrō stated panting.

"It was necessary to ensure they were dead , if we didn't transform we would of died " Kidōmaru replied.

"There wasn't much of a choice against Special Jōunin , we need to get there as fast as well could and dragging things out this long would be dangerous to us " Sakon stated.

" Using curse seal level 2 takes too much out of us, we need to rest " Tayuya complained.

"There's no time to rest, if the Special Jōunin came after us, it's only a matter of time before actual Jōunin come after us and we would be delayed " Sakon replied as they head out.

**Present Day**

"Genma and Radiō where lucky to have survived that battle. Had not for Shizune coming to heal them, they would of died in a matter of minutes. Katsuyu , get Choza, Shikaku and Inoichi to back up Neji. Anko's level of power would be too much for even a single Jōunin to take on " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's secret hideout<strong>

Orochimaru senses Anko's power increase rapidly .

"Something wrong Orochimaru ?" Kabuto asked him.

"Anko finally released the cruse seal up to level 2 for the first time in over 7 years " Orochimaru said Kabuto

"I think your gone delusional Orochimaru , how can you sense her from a vast distance ? " Kabuto asked.

"Anko has retained some of my chakra because of the mere fact that she was branded with the curse seal gave her the curse seal , i almost have a limited telepathic link to her" Orochimaru answered.

"Why did you give her of all people the cruse seal ? " Kabuto asked.

"She had the most potential like Sasuke to become a new vessel of my own after perfecting my immortally justu. She was also the only Chūnin at the time to survive from my earlier tests . She was also the precursor to the Sound Four's curse seals " Orochimaru explained to Kabuto.

"So you never told me about Anko, tell me more about her " Kabuto asked.

"Very well then , it all started 15 years ago when i still within the village " Orochimaru stated as he goes to flashback.

**15 years ago**

It was a year after the Nine Tails attacked Konoha and 2 years after the 3rd Great Ninja War. I met Anko while traveling to get samples for my immortally justu. To find shinobi worthy of becoming my pawns i did what i usually did by raiding small villages to the ground.

I was within the Land of Rice Fields when i paid a visit to a small village near the border of the. As expected i massacred the entire village by setting it a blaze with a mere D-rank justu. I them met the young 9 year old Anko there

"Who are you ? " she asked me.

"My name is Orochimaru , i'm here to save you " i answered.

"All the members of my family are gone " she said to me crying.

"I'm from Konoha, come with me if you wish to live " i replied as she walked with me.

Shortly after adopting her, took her up as a sensei and put her in the academy. She was an impressive prodigy even more than Sasuke given she finished a 3 year academy course in just a year and was the talk of the village. Never has anyone excel at the ninja arts like her since Kakashi Hatake or Itachi.

**14 years ago**

I was the one who gave her final graduation test after her first year in the academy . The First Hokage

"Let's see your final full abilities " i said to her.

"Right Orochimaru ! " Anko replied as she gets ready for the first test.

"For the first test we'll do a basic justu, **Bunshin **(分身の術_CloneJutsu_) " Hiruzen said to Anko.

"Clone Justu is child's play" Anko arrogantly replied as she Sasuke said as he does Ram →,Snake → and Tiger seals in 3 seconds to use the justu " **Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_)" Anko chanted as she creates a prefect clone of herself.

"Amazing ! That was a prefect Bunshin " Hiruzen said impressed by Anko's immense talent.

"I can't tell which is the real deal " i said to them.

"Yes i aced it " Anko said happily.

"Now for the next test Shiruken throwing test " Hiruzen said.

"Please , i can do that in my sleep " Anko replied as she throws 10 shiruken and they all hit the bullseye mark.

"Impressive, she hit all the marks " Choza said looking at what she did.

"She truly is talented much like her teacher " Hiruzen said to her.

"I tried my hardest " Anko replied.

"Now time for the final test, to become a Ninja you must do the Shunshin justu . That is one of the requirements to become promoted to a Genin " Hirzuen said to Anko.

" Right ! " Anko replied as she generates chakra around her feet and moves at 88 ft/sec( 60 MPH ) appearing at the end of the training field on a tree with a apple in her mouth.

"Looks like you raised a fine Genin there " Hizuren said to me.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

"So Anko was that talented ? " Kabuto asked.

"She was a once in a lifetime prodigy . In two years she rose to the level of a Chūnin and mastered the fireball justu . At the same time the Third caught on to my research " Orochimaru answered.

**Present Day **

**3rd Person pov**

"So you're saying she had all that power within her ? " Kabuto asked.

**12 years ago**

**Orochimaru's pov**

I was aware that the Third Hokage was on to me and i went to get Anko to bring her with me to exile .

"What's wrong ? " i asked her.

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped " Anko said to me as she was kneeling on the ground. She gets back up annd picks up the shards of the broken cup " I'll clean this up "

"Anko " i said to her.

"Yes " she asked me.

"Lord Hokage already knows about the research being conduced here" i said to her.

"Understood " Anko replied as she left with me .

Several Months after we left the village. I tested out my attempts with the curse justu . Anko was one of my prized proteges who excelled well in almost every area . I branded her with an experimental curse mark .

" Lord Orochimaru , what have you done ? " Anko said to me as she staggers in pain. She was the only one of the 10 Chūnins tested that survived . I walked in with my scientist .

"She's still alive !" my scientist said to me.

"She's one lucky girl , another delicious harvest " i said.

"What is this all about ? " Anko demanded.

"You wanted immortally right ? This is another step forward to it " i answered.

"It hurts like hell " Anko said to me.

" Given you haven't died , how about you walk aside as my comrade and we would both obtain immortally together " i said to Anko.

" Very well then ! " she replied as we both walked with each other for 5 years . Anko trained under me top develop her fighting abilities. Meanwhile i spent that amount of time to research the immortally justu.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

"So you said she has a Level 2 curse mark ? When did she use it ? " Kabuto asked.

"I witnessed first hand her destructive power " Orochimaru replied as he thinks back 7 years ago.

**7 years ago**

****Orochimaru's pov****

It was a large village somewhere within Kusagakure . I put Anko's new powers to the test after researching to activate the second level of the curse seal. Anko being the only one at the time to survive the Curse Seal was the first to ever unlock the level 2 curse seal .

"What am i doing here Lord Orochimaru ? " she asked me.

"Eat this pill and your full power will be awaken, this would finally awaken your immortally " i answered.

"Okay then " Anko replied as she ate the awakening pill. She fell into a comatose state, i then picked her up and

"**Shikokumujin** (四黒霧陣_Four Black Mists Formation_ ) " i chanted as i use the justu to confine her in a coffin while the process takes place. After a few hours her curse form was revealed .

Anko's skin turned dark-grey and her hair grew and turned dark blue. He eyelids become black and her pupils become yellow and snake- like. She also gains a third eye in the middle of her forehead. Her teeth become jagged and she gains snake-like fangs. Her arms and legs arm covered in goat like fur and razor sharp claws . Her hair lengthened up to her naked but without losing its style . She also grows bullhorns, elf-like eyes, and blue venom lipstick . Anko also has black bat wings and a snake tail of a rattlesnake.

"AHHHAHAHHHR" Anko laughed as the curse mark took fully effect on her boy and she went on a killing rampage. The frist victim was a small litttle gril who as at the gate holding a balloon.

" ARGGHGHGHGHAW " the little girl screamed in agony as she was cut in half by Anko claws. Two guards of the town gate draw there swords at Anko.

"Freeze" said one of the guards at the gate. They come at Anko with their swords but Anko uses her chakra to completely melt there skin and reduces them to ashes.

"Everyone run for your lives, there's a monster on the loose " the townsfolks yelled as they frantically run for their lives. Anko then dashes through an elderly man and beheads him with one slash. She shoots a fireball into the town port and blows up 20 buildings in her path . Several of the Jōunin in the town organize an assault against her but i killed them before they got the chance with my sword and a highspeed Shunshin.

"I don't need them killing my precious future vessel " i said to myself.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" I see so Anko was that powerful " Kabuto asked.

"She went around the town killing everything in site. Men, women children, it didn't matter to her. After a minute, the 8 square mile town was completely obliterated and no one aside from one survivor was found and that was Karin, one of our most valuable minions " Orochimaru smiled while explaining his twisted story.

"She was going to be my first vessel before Itachi appeared. However she didn't like the destructive power of the cruse seal and she left me. Had i had her young body, i would of had the Sharrigan in procession and been unstoppable, however at least i have Sasuke " Orochimaru explained to Kabuto.

"What could of made her changed her mind ? " Kabuto asked.

"She must of encountered those pesky Shinigimai like the ones we fought. Her curse mark seal was a prototype to the curse marks the Sound Four and Sasuke were is now a special Jōunin, if she is in curse mark form. She would be even stronger than the Sound Four and on par with Kimmairo " Orochimaru answered.

"Kimmairo, you mean that monster of a Shinobi ? He was stronger than the Sound Four combined and what you told me before the only survivor of the Kaguya Clan massacre " Kabuto replied.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday " Orochimaru stated as he thinks back to that time.

**10 years ago**

****Orochimaru's pov****

I was watching the destruction of Kirigakure. It was shortly after the last Akatsuki meeting i attended when i met the young Kimimaro who attempted to attack me but i pushed him aside.

"You sure are in a hurry, i'm not from this village " i said to him.

"Out of my way " the brat replied but i stared at him with pure murderous intent to scare him a bit but it seems like he wasn't fazed by it .

"Your objective is right down there. Well then , go ahead " i said to him as he runs down to the city.

The clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun.

I watched as only 20 members of the clan including Kimimaro remained. Several thousand members were around but they were wiped out by Kirigakure's forces. Although they were briefly able to gain the upper hand, they were eventually surrounded and outmatched. The clan head ordered the remaining members to fight to the end, which eventually led to the death of every member, except Kimimaro.

"So we are the only ones left ? " the Kaguya Clan Patriarch asked.

"There defenses are far stronger than we though" said one of the clan member .

"We do we do ?" said one of the clan members .

"We fight to our last breath, kill as many ninjas as possible and let the brutality of the Kaguya Clan" the Kaguya Clan Patriarch repiled as they go to fight the Ninjas.

Having underestimated their opponent's defenses, they were slaughtered, with only Kimimaro nowhere to go, Kimimaro began to wander, he was eventually found by me. He was quite a cute little boy

"There probably isn't any meaning in life . Maybe you can find something interesting to do while you're alive like how you found that flower and like how i found you .. Very well then let's go " i said to him as i felt on his young tender face and he blushes.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

"Don't tell me you ... " Kabuto asked but is interrupted by Orochimaru.

"Yes i did Kabuto, i had made great use of his body " Orochimaru replied with a smile on his face.

"He was only 8, i knew you were a child molester but i thought you liked boys around 12-13 " Kabuto stated.

"12 to 13 is a bit too old for me, i prefer then more innocent. Kimmiairo however unlike most kids i molested went willingly as if he was already gay at that age either that or he must of saw me as a god " Orochimaru replied with a smile on his face.

"So you gave him a curse seal ?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes i did, it was shortly after Anko left me and after failed attempt to take Itachi's body and the hand i lost . I got a new body testing my immortally justu" Orochimaru answered as he thinks back to the past.

**6 years ago**

****Orochimaru's pov****

Kimmiairo has become much stronger in the last 4 years. He was now on the same level as Anko's power but with the distinct advantage of having his **Shikotsumyaku **(屍骨脈; _Corpse Bone Chain )._

"Lord Ocrchimaru, what do you want from me ?" he asked me.

_"_I wish to make you stronger so you can serve me more_ " _ i answered_._

"Very well then " Kimmiairo replied_. _ I then marked him with the curse mark and he gained it's power

_"_Now your power would have hundred folded from your previous abilities " i said to him as i left him alone. Unlike Anko, Kimmiairo wasn't even fazed by the poison of the curse mark and he activated Lv2 curse form immediately. He reverted back to normal .

"What should i do ? " he asked me .

"Come with me, we are going to the Land of Rice Fields " i said to him as me and him head into the country .

I tested Kimmiario's power by attacking the main city of that village while in level 2 curse form.

" What the hell is that ? " said one of the villagers .

"Surrender your allegiance to lord Orochimaru or i would be forced to kill you all " Kimimario said to the villagers.

"We would never surrender this village to you " said a large man weidling a sword who tries to cut Kimmiario but Kimmiario blocks with his pinky.

"Pathetic trash should not talk to me like that " Kimmiario replied as he punches the man through a building killing him.

"Attack the monster "said one of the guards of the town and civilians as they shoot arrows and throw kunai at him but it had no effect as his steel bones deflected all their kunai.

"Time to test the full extent of my powers and end this fast " Kimmiario replied as he goes into Lv2 curse form.

After several minutes of wiping out half the military within the village and with Kimmiario leveling half the small city, i went to the its daimyō and held him hostage.

" You monster, you killed half the defense forces in the town by yourself " the daimyō said to Kimmiario.

" Submit to lord Orochimaru or die! " he said to the leader.

"Never ! Guards kill him " the daimyō replied as Kimmiario is surrounded by hundreds of men on horseback wielding swords, arrows and other weapons. Kimmaririo using his high speed and power was able to kill all of them without breaking a sword.

"Is that all you got ? These guys aren't even Ninja " Kimmiario said to him.

" You defeated that many soldiers all by yourself ?" the daimyō asked.

"Your pitiful weapons can't cut my body. My bones are 10 times stronger than steel " Kimmiario replied .

"Then how about this one " one of the men said as he goes to attack Kimmiario with a giant axe and tires to cut him in half with a horizontal strike but Kimimaro's hard body shatters the axe blade and he grabs a hilt puts his palm on it weighing down the large 7 foot tall axe wielder.

"Impossible , the blade broke on him " the daimyō said shocked to see this.

" How pathetic **Teshi Sendan** (十指穿弾 _Digital Shrapnel_ ) " Kimmiario chanted as he fires a bone bullet into the neck of the axe wielding man and then the head explodes into hundreds of pieces and scattering chunks of his brains everywhere. I arrived to talk with him.

"Orochimaru " the daimyō said shocked to see me.

" Surrender this land and allow me to have bases here and i would spare your precious citizens " i said to him

"Okay then, i surrender " the daimyō replied as he signed the land lease to me.

**Present day **

**3rd person pov **

"So Kimmiario was the reason the Land of Sound was formed ? " Kabuto asked.

"Yep, it was the first time i tested his level 2 curse form . With that country under my control from the shadows , i was free to do research in peace without Konoha Ninja to pester me or the Akastuki tracking me trying to kill me everyday or so i thought " Orochimaru said to Kabuto .

" I see what you mean ? You mean when you and i first met 6 years ago and you released the control from me " Kabuto stated.

" And thanks to my justus, you were able to pose as a triple agent posing as a fluky to gather information of Konoha while pretending to still be allied with the Akatsuki " Orochimaru replied.

"Thanks to my medical skills and Jugo's formula,we perfected the curse marks and was able to spread it to more members of our little army. The true extent of the curse mark 's power was shown when we fought the Kazekage and his minions " Kabuto stated.

"I remember it like it was yesterday " Orochimaru answered as he thinks back to the past .

**3 years ago**

****Orochimaru's pov****

For a while, i left Konoha alone, plotting to destroy them when i was ready. The opportunity presented itself with the start of the Chūnin Exams. With this, i saw both a chance to destroy my former home and acquire Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother.

I was originally going to get Kimimaro's body primarily because of the rare kekkei genkai he possessed. However, Kimimaro was unfortunately afflicted by an unknown disease, and hence, was no longer useful to me. Thanks to your studying and spying on the village, we found out about the last surviving Uchiha Itachi didn't kill.

Acquiring Sasuke's body would give me the Sharingan, which would aid me greatly in my ultimate goal of global domination . To this end, i enlisted the help of Sunagakure, since my own village lacked the necessary strength to defeat Konoha. Good thing the village itself was going through an economic crisis and bitterly resented Konoha so the village gladly accepted.

We were able to ambush the Fourth Kazekage and 5 of his Jōunin bodyguards in the middle of the desert.

"So Orochimaru , what is the plan ? " he asked me with his bodyguards.

"My plan is for you to die " i answered as i pull out my sword of **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** ( 草薙の剣 _Snake Sword_ )

"What's the meaning of this Orochimaru ? " the Kazekage said to me. The Sound Five arrive to take on the 5 bodyguards with Kabuto in the background.

"You see. We need you to die to complete my goal of wiping out both villages " i anwsered to him.

"You bastard " The fourth Kazkakge replied as he goes to attack me.

The Sound Five took on 5 Jōunins known as **Gosunagādian **(五砂ガーディアン _Five Sand Guardians_ ) . Similar to the Seven Swordmans of the Hidden Mist and the Guardian Shinobi Twelve.

They were to the ultimate defense of Sunakagure 12 years before the events of were all trained by the Fourth Kazekage himself. Each of them were at there mid to late 20's and were some of the strongest Shinobi ever produced .

One of the was named Pakura , a famed Sunagakure kunoichi who processed a Kekkai Geninai called **Scorch Release** (灼遁, _Shakuton_) an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai that creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a dessicated corpse. She had long, light coloured hair, which she ties in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it. Her typical attire, similar to Ino Yamanaka's, consisting of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as light colored arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles.

The other was a 8 foot giant with a mohawk with a long beard and tan skin wielding a warhammer while wearing a standard Jōunin vest of Sunakagure. His name was Kyojin and he was a master of Lightning justu and wielded the mighty** Raigeki** ( 雷撃_Lightning Hamme_r ). He excelled in brute strength and power.

Another one was a guy named Ningyo . He had long blueish hair extending to the shoulders and a long goatee wearing a standard Suna Jōunin vest and was the Captain of the Puppet Brigade. He wielded puppets and was one of the best puppet masters trained by Chyio herself and wielded the mighty **Sanshōuo** (山椒魚,_Salamander_ ) invented by my former ally Sasori and was passed to him. He was Kankurō's teacher who taught him how to use puppets and gave the Crow puppet to Kankurō. Kankurō would eventually gain Sanshōuo and master it to become a Jōunin years later.

The fourth member was Rikishi , a muscular bald man with a long mustache and scars on his left check forehead and on his chest and was 6 '6 feet tall and around 250 lbs and had the look of wrestler dressed in karate pants and was bare-chested with taped boxing gloves and had a belt resembling a championship belt. He was known as the fastest man in Sunakagure and a master of Taijustu.

And the leader of the group was Kazesenshi. He was a man of average height with short white spiky hair and had a white cape with his standard Suna Jōunin outfit and had a scar on his eye . He wielded the **Fūjin noidaina ken** (風神の偉大な剣 _Mighty Sword of the Wind God_). A sword wielded by Ezibo, the brother of lady Chiyo. Eizbo based his sword on the Second Hokages legendary** Raijin no Ken** (雷神の剣_Sword__ of the Thunder God_).While it's power paled in comparison to the real deal , it was said to have enough power to easily cut through buildings and killed 1,000 Iwakaguire Ninjas. Kazesenhi was the strongest of the Five Sand Guardians.

"Everyone, go Level 2 curse form. These are Jōunin-level Shinobi " Kimmairo commanded as he goes into level 2 curse form .

"Right ! " Sakon replied as he goes into level 2 curse form .

"This should be fun " Kidōmaru smiled as he turns level two curse form . The rest go into level 2 curse form .

Tayuya took on Pakura , Jirōbō took on Kyojin , Kidōmaru took on Ningyo, Sakon and Ukon took on Rikishi and Kazesenhi took on Kimmario.

"You think you can take me on you ugly bitch ? " Tatyuya said to Pakura

"Sure i can " Pakura replied as they jump away and attack each other. Tayuya and Pakura echange punches with each other before getting some distance. Tayuya's arms were scorched and burned from Pakura's fist .

"What the hell you do to my fist ?" Tayuya shouted in pain

"I used **Shakuton** (灼遁・_Scorch Release_ ) " Pakura said to Tayuya.

"What ? " Tayuya asked with her mummified hands .

" It's an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai that creates chakra using Fire , Wind and Water nature that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a dessicated corpse " Pakura explained to Tayuya.

" Very well then , i'll just get back at you with this **Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku** ( 魔笛・幻武操曲 _Demon Flute: Trio Requiem_ ) " Tayuya chanted as she creates using her flute, Tayuya controls her three Doki from a distance.

"**Shakuton: Kajōsatsu **(灼遁・過蒸殺_Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder_ ) " Pakura chanted as she shoots a volley of flaming orbs that resemble small suns towards Tayuya which Tayuya dodges.

Meanwhile Jirōbō takes on the mighty Kyojin wielding the mighty** Raigeki** ( 雷撃_Lightning Hamme_r ).

"**Earth Style: Sphere of Graves** (土遁・土陵団子 _Doton: Doryō Dango_ )" Jirōbō chanted as he lifts up a 2,000 ton ,500 foot diameter rock mass and throws it at Kyojin but Kyojin uses lightning around his hammer to easily smash through the massive rock.

"Your Earth justu would do no good against my Lightning justu " Kyojin replied.

" Shit ! " Jirōbō said shocked to see his rock destroyed.

"My turn now ,** Raiton :Raitonfunsaiki** (雷遁:粉砕機 _Lightning Style: Lightning Smasher_ ) " Kyojin chanted as he smashes his hammer into the ground and destroys everything within a 1,500 foot radius and sends Jirōbō flying.

Rikishi meanwhile fights Sakon and Ukon . They engage in a Body Fickler battle moving at highspeeds delivering a series of fast punches and kicks .

"**Rakuraisenkōseki** ( 落雷穿孔堰 _Lightning Punch Barrage )"_ Rikishi chanted as he does 50 rapid punches.

"**Tarenken** (多連拳_Multiple Fists Barrage_ ) " Sakon and Ukon chanted as they grow 6 six arms and does a barrage of 50 punches countering Rikishi's blows.

"**Shikiru** ( 死切る_ Death Chop_ ) " Rikishi chanted as he does a powerful chop that cuts Sakon in half however it only separated there bodies and they become separate bodies.

"Boy that hurt like hell " Sakon shouted.

"How did you survive my **Shikiru** ( 死切る_ Death Chop_ ) ? It's suppose to cut anything in half " Rikishi said shocked to see him alive.

"Simple, our kekkei genkai gives us the unique ability to break our bodies down to a molecular level . We share the same body. If needed, i can separate from Sakon's body so that the two of us can attack independently" Ukon explained to Rikishi.

Meanwhile Kidōmaru fights Ningyo who prepares to to attack him with a arrow.

"**Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku** ( 蜘蛛戦弓・凄裂 _Spider Bow: Fierce Rip_ ) " Kidōmaru chanted as he shoots a powerful arrow but it bounces off Sanshōuo .

"How did you deflect that attack?" Kidōmaru asked shocked to see it .

"It's simple, thanks to my ultimate puppet** Sanshōuo** (山椒魚_Salamander_), Sanshōuo's defensive power is that of an iron wall, it can withstand the impact of 1,000 tons, your little sword won't be able to even dent the puppet" Ningyo gloats.

"Damn it " Kidōmaru said upset.

Meanwhile Kimmairo fights Kazesenhi. Kazesenhi and Kimmario clash attacks with each one with Kimmairo wielding a bone sword. Kazesenshi goes past Kimmairo's attack and cut Kimmairo's chest, the cut was only a flesh wound with a light cut in the bone .

"How were you able to cut through my bones ? These bones were 10 times stronger than steel " Kimmairo asked.

" This is my legendary **Fūjin noidaina ken** (風神の偉大な剣 _Mighty Sword of the Wind God_) , it can cut through almost anything in it's path " Kazesenshi explained to Kimmairo.

"I see, then i can't afford to lose to you " Kimmairo replied as he pull out his own spinal column, and regrew a new spine to replace it. "** Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru** (鉄線化の舞・蔓 _Dance of the Clematis: Vine_ )" Kimmairo chanted as he swings his spinal cord as a whip and attack Kazesenshi.

Meanwhile me and the Fourth Kazekage fought each other .

**"Kinno Chiriha** (金の塵波_Gold Dust Wave_ ) " Fourth Kazek age chanted as he does a ram sign and creates a 2,000 foot high wave of gold sand .

"**Mandara no Jin **(万蛇羅ノ陣_Ten Thousand Snakes Wave_ ) " i chanted as i lied down on the ground and release a torrent of countless snakes from my mouth, forming a wall of snakes that extend over 1,000 feet high and 2,000 feet long but the weight of his sand weighs down all my snakes and overpowers my snakes.

"Gold is heavier than sand , it's density is enough to crush your countless snake justu " he said to me.

"I see, you live up to the reputation of being the Golden Kage. Being the student of the Third Kazekage who was the first one to ever use **Jiton** (磁遁,_ Magnet Release_). You must of gotten it past down through a process called **Kekkei tōta** (血継淘汰 _Bloodline Selection_ ) a process that gives ones kekkei genkai to another without both being genetically related to another " i explained to him

"How do you know so much about the Kekkei tōta ? " he asked me.

"It's simple because i know who killed your precious sensei. It was none other than the puppet master Sasori from your own village " i answered.

"Impossible, the third Kazekage was the strongest ninja in this village. How did a mere child do such a feat? " he asked me.

"He developed a poison that turns one's chakra against them and destroys their charka network and renders all justu useless . He joined the same organization i did many years ago but enough about that time to die " i explained to him before i go to execute the Third Kazekage.

Tayuya meanwhile struggles against Pakura and dodges her scorch justu.

**"Mateki: Mugen Onsa** (魔笛・夢幻音鎖 _Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia_ ) " Tayuya chanted as she has Pakura's limbs fastened with sturdy ropes and her arms melt in the genjustu but it was a clone " What ! "

" You missed and now you die **Shakuton: Shakunetsu Mōsho **(灼遁灼熱猛暑・_Scorch Release_ Scorching Heat Wave) " Pakura chanted as she shoots an energy beam of barely visible flames that melt and scorch Tayuya's skin and burns her to death however it was an illusion and Tatyuya is behind her.

"You're attack is too slow for my genjustu , **Makyō no Ran** (魔境の乱_Ninth Passage: Demon Revolution_ )" Tayuya chanted as she summons her 3 ghost demons and with the sound of her flute. Her melody releases materialized spirits composed almost entirely of spiritual energy and they consume Pakura.

"AGGRRHRHRHAH! " Pakura screamed as she is drained of her chakra and then her soul is eaten and she dies.

Meanwhile Jirōbō is on the ropes agaisnt his foe Kyojin wielding the mighty Raigeki.

"What a serious disappointment you turned out to be " Kyojin arrogantly taunted .

"I'm not done yet " Jirōbō answered as he struggles to get back up.

"Your earth justu is no match against my Raigeki , now time to finish this fight **Yaburi Chikyū Kaminari** (破り地球雷_Smashing Earth Thunder ) " _Kyojin chanted as he swings his hammer upward and goes up into the air and throws his hammer like a buzzsaw towards Jirōbō.

"Then i would try Taijustu **Shōgekishō **(昇撃掌, _Upwards Attacking Palm_ ) " Jirōbō chanted as he uses a powerful palm thrust to smash the Raigeki in half.

"Impossible, my Raigeki " Kyojin said shocked to see the hammer destroyed , Jirōbō then leaps in the air.

" **Asshō **(圧掌, _Pressure Palm ) " _Jirōbō chanted as he uses a downward palm smash to smash Kyojin and create a 1,000 foot radius ground implosion killing Kyojin.

Meanwhile Rikishi meanwhile fights Sakon and Ukon who are being overwhelmed by the speed and power of Rikishi's power.

"Enough games, it's time i end this with my ultimate justu" Rikishi said to the brothers as he charges up an energy punch gathering charka around his fist and generating reaistu. He then goes into a stance as if he was going to fire a Kamehameha wave .

"This could be trouble " Sakon stated .

" Indeed Sakon, we need to use that otherwise we are both dead " Ukon replied.

"**Shiro Funsaiki** ( 城粉砕機 _Castle Smasher_ ) " Rikishi chanted as he goes to dash at them with his right hand surrounded with blue charka .

"**Summoning: Rashōmon "** Sakon and Ukon chanted as they throw their hands into the ground and summon a 50 foot high gate resembling a demonic form of the main gate of old Kyōto. The punch shatters the protective gate and causes a massive explosion.

"Looks like they are dead " Rikishi stated only to see Ukon on his shoulder.

"Looks like your out of chakra " Ukon said to Rikishi.

" How did you get on my shoulder ?" Rikishi said shocked to see Ukon on his shoulder.

"Looks like you are dead, you are caught in our **Kisei Kikai** (寄生鬼壊の術 _Demon Parasite Jutsu_ )" Sakon anwsered facing him.

"What ? " Rikishi asked as he is strangled by his own left arm.

" With the power of chakra, we can disassemble our bodies down to a cellular, and even to a proteinic level, and enters the enemy's flesh. This cruel jutsu gradually corrodes the inner bodily cells of those we merged with, and death ensues " Ukon explained to Rikishi.

"What ? AGRRHARRHGH! " Rikishi screamed .

"Goodbye " Sakon replied as Ukon then destroys Rikishi's body killing him and then reemerging with Ukon and reverting back to base form.

Meanwhile Kidōmaru struggles to shoot Ningyo but his arrows bounce off Sanshōuo.

"Is that all you got ? What a joke " Ningyo taunted .

"Why aren't my arrows working ? " Kidōmaru asked frustrated as his arrows failed.

"If you are done , i'm going to kill you now " Ningyo arrogantly mocked as he has Sanshōuo open it's mouth and he hops inside the back of Sanshōuo .

"I must use my ultimate arrow to kill you " Kidōmaru replied.

"Time to end this **Secret Black Move:Hellfire Laser Beam**(秘密黒移動：ヘルレーザービーム_Himitsu kuroidō: Herurēzābīmu_)" Ningyo shouts as he charges up a powerful laser beam from Sanshōuo's mouth.

**"Kumohaki Dengenchō **(蜘蛛を破棄電源蝶_Spider Destruction Power Bow_) " Kidōmaru chanted as he adds a drill to the arrowhead and fires it at full force which collides with the beam and creates a massive explosion. The arrow cut through the laser beam and pierces right through Sanshōuo and goes through the heart of Ningyo killing him instantly.

Meanwhile Kimmairo fights Kazesenhi. Kimmairo is injured and on the ropes where he is about to be finished off by Kazesenhi.

"You were a powerful foe but i'm afraid it's time for you to die " Kazesenhi stated as he goes to attack Kimmairo but Kimmairo counters his attack .

"**Sawarabi no Mai** (早蕨の舞 _Bracken Dance_ ) " Kimmiario chanted as he creates countless bones rise from underground, creating a forest of 50 foot high bone spikes that is 4,000 feet in diameter that kill Kazesenshi off.

Meanwhile i struggled up against the Fourth Kazekage when we both noticed that Kimmairo used his ultimate justu .

"I can't believe the Gosunagādian were all killed " the fourth said to me.

" It's all thanks to me for their powers, you will soon join them " i replied as we clash attacks with each other .

" **Kōsa Nami** (黄砂砂津波_Golden Sand Tsunami ) " _ the fourth chanted as he uses a massive wave of golden sand at me . I was barely able to dodge the mile long tsumani of sand .

"**Earth Style: Great Mud River **(土遁・土流大河_Earth Style: Great Mud River )" _i chanted as i spat a large wave of mud from my mouth and creates a massive wave of destruction that destroys everything within it's path canceling out the sand with mud.

"**Kōsa Kunai** (黄砂クナイ _Golden Sand Kunai_ ) " he chanted as he shoots thousands of kunai made of golden sand at me , i was blasted by multiple shiurken however my body regenerated from the wounds .

" I must end this battle before anyone catches on to this " i said to myself.

"How were you able to survive that ? " the fourth asked me.

"Simple, all due to my immortally justu i can heal from any wound you can inflict on me

"I see, very well then , time to see if you can heal from this next attack" he replied as he gathers chakra around him.

"What on earth you are planing to do ?" i asked him.

"A justu passed down to me by the Thrid Kazekage but with my own twist **Kōsa Haridama**(黄砂針球 _Golden Sand Needle Sphere_ )" the fourth chanted as he creates a gigantic sphere of branching spikes trapping me and surrounding everything within a mile radius trapping me inside the sphere but i managed to escape it .

" **Yamata**(八岐 _Eight Headed Serpent_ ) " i chanted as i transformed myself into a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails. The serpent boasted a giant body which was 200 meters high. I emerged out of the main snake with the Kusanagi Sword to attack.

"What is this form ? It's chakra is on the level of Bjuu " he asked me.

"AHHAHAHAHAH ! This is my full power **Yamata**(八岐 _Eight Headed Serpent_ ) . This is my greatest and strongest technique. Using the power of reincarnation, i transcend from a human and become a Bjuu myself " ni said to him.

"I see, it's time i show you the justu i used to defeat the One-Tailed Shukaku " he said to me as he does Ram, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Brid , Rabbit, Ox, and Ram handsgins.

"Looks like he's about to use his ultimate justu ,time to do my own " i replied as i gather all the snake heads around me and they all charge purple energy from there mouths to form a blackish purple energy ball of electricity.

"Impossible , how do you process** Bijūdama** ( 尾獣玉_Tailed Beast Ball_ ) ? " he asked me.

"It's not a Tailed Beast Ball, just a powerful imitation of the attack i call **Yamata Hikarihō **(八岐光砲 _Eight Headed Serpent_ _Beam Cannon_) " i repiled as i sallwo the blast and shoot it back at him with the Kusanagi Sword being propelled by the blast .

"**Ōgon yari** (黄金槍_Golden Lance_ ) The fourth Kazkeage chanted as he throws his lance made of condensed gold sand with a strong magnetic wave behind it which causes a massive 2 mile radius explosion canceling each other's attacks . The blast left a small crater behind as the blast was merely dispersed in the air rather than hitting the ground.

I revert back to my original form where i was low on chakra as well as the Fourth Kazekage. I reforged a new Kusanagi Sword while he picks up his Ōgon yari. We clashed attacks with each other , i avoided his powerful slashes and lunges . I was going to strike him but he caught me by surprise.

"**Ōgon Sunakan** (黄金砂棺 _Golden Sand Coffin )" _he chanted as he paralyzed me and left my head exposed while my body was trapped in . He walked up to me to aim his staff at my forehead.

"Damn it ! " i said as i struggled to move my body .

" Lets see you regrow your brain " he said to me as he almost killed me but i was saved by Kimmairo.

"**Tessenka no Mai: Hana**(鉄線化の舞・花_Clematis Dance: Flower_ ) " Kimmario chanted as he forms a Bone drill on his right arm while in level 2 curse form. He manages to block the blow from me.

"What are you doing ? " i asked him.

"I'm serving my purpose to aid you my master " Kimmario answered as he managed to block the strike and cut the Kazekage across the chest and push him back with his arm. Kimmario's right arm shatters and he has a small puncture wound on his right forearm.

"Incredible, he blocked my Ōgon yari . He 's very powerful to have still maintained his arm from a blow like that " the Kazkage commented.

Kimmario's Shikotsumyaku was something else, a Jōunin like kakashi would be dead for sure. Kimmairo's bones where 10 times stronger than steel which gave him an edge over even the Sound Four.

"It's time i end this Orochimaru , you die today " the Kazekage said to me as he goes to attack me but Kimmairo kicks him away and goes to attack him.

"**Tessenka no Mai: Hana**(鉄線化の舞・花_Clematis Dance: Flower_ ) " Kimmario chanted as he forms a Bone drill on his right arm but the Kazekage dodges the attack .

" Is that all you got ? " the Kazekage said to Kimmairo as he stabs Kimmairo through the chest with his golden spear but it was a bone clone and the real Kimmaro goes to attack him with an aerial attack and smashes him 20 feet deep into the ground forming a hole. Kimmairo then starts to pant .

" Damn you, Die ! " he shouted as he goes to kill Kimmairio but then you jumped in Kabuto.

"**Chakra Dissection Blades **(チャクラのメス_Chakura no Mesu_) " you chanted as you hit the Kazekage with a palm strike that hits his legs and cripples his running speed and you got Kimmario out of the way as he reverted back to normal and i broke out of the sand coffin .

" You're finished ! " i shouted as i then plunge the blade straight through the Kazekage's heart. He then felt to the ground and dies within seconds.

"There's no way anyone could stop us now, even the mighty Kazekage falls to us " you said to Kmmiaro

"Of course, like lambs to the slaughter, i have you to thank for this victory Kimmairo " i said to the kid but then he faints and falls to the ground coughing up blood .

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

"That was the good old days and soon these days would be over " Orochimaru said to Kabuto.

"Soon you would have Sasuke's body and not even the 5 kages could stop you " Kabuto stated.

"It's ashame i can't see the chaos Anko is causing with her level 2 curse mark , it would be good times all over again " Orochimaru replied as he goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Konoha Genreal <strong>**Hospital**

Shizune is making last minute evacuations of all patients to the underground shelters downstairs .

"Everyone get the patients downstairs, this is a class-A emergency. We're detecting chakra levels above level 4 " Shizune said to the patients as they are carried downstairs to safety.

Ino , Choji and Shikamaru are at the lobby with Asuma when Udon, Esibu and Mogei walk into the hospital .

"What are you doing here Ebisu ? " Asuma asked.

" It's Konohamaru, he's gone missing in the battlefield " Ebisu answered panting and out of breath

"What ! Not at a time like this " Asmua said shocked and out of breath.

"We tried to stop him but he fled before we can stop him " Udon said.

"Please save Konohamaru " Mogei said crying.

"This is bad, Anko is level 2 curse mark form !Konohamaru might be caught in the crossfire " Shizune stated.

"Worse yet is that with Anko releasing so much chakra, the Captains hiding within the inner city would start to appear and that's where the real fight begins " Asuma explained to Shizune.

"Shikamaru, Ino come with me. We will find Konohamaru together " Asuma said to them.

"What about me ? " Choji asked.

"You're in no condition to go out there Choji. Your injures were too severe, you might reopen them " Shizune warned.

" I don't care, i must help Shikamaru and gang " Choji replied

" You need several days of rest , your chakra reserves haven't fully recovered " Asuma stated.

"Then i would this " Choji replied as he pulls out a red food pill.

" No , you're not thinking of using that " Ino said to Choji.

" If Asuma was to fall , i would resort to using this Chilli Pill . Besides Ino with your healing, i would be just fine" Choji answered.

"You can't be serious " Shizune said to Choji.

"Okay bthen Choji you can tag along with us " Shikamaru said to Choji.

"What? " Shizune said shocked to hear Shikamaru approve of it.

"Choji came up with a clever plan . Individually they stand no chance against a Captain but together they would be able to contend against Captain-Level Shingimai using the Ino, Shika, Cho formation. Combined with my power, we can take on any captain " Asuma replied.

"I see, very well then however i need to do some last minute healing on Choji to make sure his body is stabilize to handle the pill " Shizune stated.

"Very well then, i'll search for Konohamaru alone. Ino and Shikamaru stay here with Choji until he recovers and go forth as a unit to find me and aid me as my support " Asuma said to them.

"Okay Asuma Sensei! " Ino and Shikamaru replied as they stay behind to wait for Choji while Asuma searches for Konohamaru. Ebisu then disappears revealing it was a Shadow clone.

"It was a shadow clone ! " Udon stated.

"He probably went to get more help in searching for Konohamaru knowing the level of threat the Shingimai represent " Shizune stated.

"What do we do now ? " Mogei asked.

"Both of you , make sure all patients are within the bunker downstairs " Shizune answered.

" Right ! " Udon and Mogei replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Naka evacuation shelter<strong>

Kurneai is asleep when Ebisu walks into the room by himself to wake her up.

"Wake up! Wake up, we got a problem here ! " Ebisu said to her then he sees her naked.

"What's going on ? " Kunreai said half asleep.

" Ah, Lady Kurenai why are you naked ? That is very indecent " Ebisu said pretending not to look but is caught peeking through his fingernails

" Ebisu! " Kurenai shouted as she punches him into the wall " You pervert " Kunreai shouted as she puts back her clothes.

"Sorry to intrude but Konohomaru is missing " Ebsiu said to Kurenai.

"What ? " Kurneai said shocked to hear that.

"He's in serious danger " Ebsiu answered.

"We got to go save him , where's Asuma ?" Kurneai asked him.

"I have a clone with my students to go warn him about Konohamaru " Ebisu answered.

Suddenly Katsuyu goes to talk to them and tell them more bad news .

"We got more bad news " Katsuyu said to Kurneai.

"What is it ? " Kurneai asked.

"It's Anko, she's gone into level 2 curse mark " Katsuyu answered.

"Shit, Konohamaru is out there, if he encounters her, he's as good as dead " Kurneai shouted .

"We got to save him " Ebisu stated.

"Right ! " Kurneai replied as they both head out to save Konohamaru .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Squad 4 's base<strong>

Izuru manages to arrive at the gate with his broke Shikai and falls down and collapses to her injuires.

"He made it back ! " Hitsugaya said to Mayuri as everyone rushes to grab her . Isane goes to pick up Rangiku to see the damage.

"OH NO! " Isane shouted horrified at what she saw.

"What's wrong Isane? ... OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ?" Hitsugaya shouted horrified to see Rangiku's right half of her abdomen gone.

"I can't heal her, she took too much damage and lost too much blood . I'm Sorry Captain Hitsugaya but even if i start to heal her, it's too late. She's dead " Isane grimly answered.

" Impossible, no ... No ! " Hitsugaya screamed as he tires to keep his tears in.

"No, No,no NO ! It's my fault, had i been able to use my right arm , i could of healed her ! This can't be happening ! " Izuru yelled in despar as he starts to cry in agony for losing his best friend.

"Those Shinobi bastards, I'LL KILL EVERYONE HERE AND RAID THIS VILLAGE TO THE GROUND ! " Hitsugaya shouted in anger as he goes to leave the base but Hanataro stops him.

"Calm down,you can't go back in battle, you don't have a Zanpakutō " Hanataro said trying to calm down Hitsugaya.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ! I will find those assholes and take them out " Hitsugaya shouted with irrational anger

" Hitsugaya , let me join you, those bastards would all die " Izuru replied as he walks back up with his shattered Shikai.

"Have both of you lost your minds ? Izuru, you are in no condition to fight and Hitsugaya you don't have a Zanpakutō . If you both go at your current condition , you would both die " Hanataro warned them.

" I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ! Do you have any earthly clue how much Rangiku means to me? She gave me confidence to live on after my captain abandoned me, they would pay for allowing Rangiku to die in my eyes

"Same here, it's because of her i became a shingimai, they would .. " Hitsugaya shouted but suddenly he falls to the ground from Byakuya hitting him in the back of the head and then hits Izuru in the back of the head knocking both of them out.

'"Whatever killed Rangiku had a RYK reading of **75,000 RYK " **Akon stated.

" We can't afford to lose any more Shingimai, especially with the monster who took out a fully release Liuteant with ease. Neither Hitsugaya or myself could fight that kind of monster without using Bankai " Byakuya said to Isane and Hanataro.

" We need to wait until Renji gets back in order for you guys to move out, unitl then stay in here and we would keep Hitsugaya and Izuru asleep " Isane said to them.

"It's time i go and hunt this creature " Mayuri said to the team.

"All the preparations have been made Captain " Nemu stated.

"Very well then, I would capture it and bring it for research purposes, Kira and Hitsugaya could kill it when i'm done with it " Mayuri replied as he goes with Nemu.

" Be careful Captain Kuroshitchi " Hanataro said to him.

"Don't insult me, i'm a captain . A power reading of** 75,000 RYK** might be high but i never come to battle unprepared " Mayuri retorted with arrogance as he leaves the gate.

" Hanataro . Carry this boy to Unohana , we would need to make preparations for Rangiku's funeral and autospy ,i would send message to all other Captains and Lieutenants " Isane said to Hanataro.

" Right ! " Hanataro replied as he puts Rangiku's body in a body bag and carries it back to the Soul Society. Meanwhile Zetsu apepars from within the barrier blended into a tree.

"Looks like Rangiku Matsumoto dead master Madara" Zestu said over the phone.

"Excellent all according to plan " Madara replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruins of Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility<strong>

8: 48 A.M. Renji is within a massive 200 foot diameter , 50 foot deep crater caused by his explosion. Renji sustained serious injuries from his fight with Genma, Aboa and Raidō. He has a large gash on his chest and a puncture wound at the center of his abdomen and lost his left arm . He puts back his sword in it's sheate

" Boy Renji you're a serious mess right now. I never thought I would have to resort to that attack twice. I would of never won that battle without my Bankai " Renji said to himself when suddenly he gets a call

"Renji,we are here to report the death of Rangiku Matsumoto " Akon stated.

"Death ? That's impossible, i can't believe those fucking Shingimai killed her " Renji said in anger.

"Rangiku Matsumoto was killed in the line of duty Renji. This is the reality of war . She lived a long 255 year life" Akon replied.

"I never thought someone like her could lose , i got to be careful now. I must get Byakuya and Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō's back before i'm next " Renji replied as he hangs up the phone and grabs the swords and puts the sheathes on his back with the straps on with just one arm. Renji is extremely fatigued and can't move " It's just as i thought, i can't move my body at all . My injuries are too severe. I need to call help " Renji said to himself as he collapses.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile North of the <strong>Hyūga <strong>Manor**

Lemura finished healing up Momo and Momo gets back up.

"Thanks for healing me up " Momo said to Lemura.

"No problem Hinamori, you managed to hold out well on your own " Lemura replied.

They then get a call from Akon about Rangiku. Momo heads in and her jaw drops.

" No it can't be, they killed Rangiku " Momo said with tears in her eyes.

"Damn it, i didn't think we would lose a Lieutenant in this war " Iba stated.

" You guys need to help the injured Shinigimai back to Squad 4 , things are going to get ugly " Akon said to them

"Okay then, no one else is going to die like Rangiku " Momo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Akimichi District<strong>

Ibiki is below a 200 foot diameter, 40 foot deep crater shaped like a flower when Soifon comes to aid her . Ibiki is barely awake from her injuries.

"Ibiki, you're seriously injured " Soifon said to her .

" I'm sorry Lady Soifon, i have failed you " Ibiki said to Soifon.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Your opponent was Sakura Haruno, you would of had beaten any other person on her level . Sakura is strong enough to contend against Renji's Bankai . You did pretty well against her " Soifon replied as she holds Ibiki and Ibiki smiles but they get a phone call from Akon learning about the death of Rangiku

"What, damn it ! This isn't good " Soifon stated.

" The monster who killed Ibiki is of captain level strength " Akon affirmed.

"It must be the Ninetails , if that's truly the case i'll hunt it down and bring him in after i get my lieutenant to the Hospital " Soifon replied as she uses Shunpo while carrying Ibiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dokibara District.<strong>

Rukia is at ground zero where she froze Yugaō. Yugaō is trapped within a 200 foot high , 50 foot diameter ice pillar. She gets back up but is seriously injured and barely able to move.

" I can barely move my body . Is it because of the electrical burns on m my body , or is it because the excessive stress my Bankai did to my body or is it the lost of too much blood on my body " Rukia said to herself but then she gets a call from Akon about Rangiku dying.

"Rukia be careful there's a monster with Captain-level spiritual power, that monster was able to easily kill Rangkiu " Akon stated to Rukia .

"What ? I didn't think she could be killed, i'll stand on high alert and return back but i need to be healed " Rukia replied as she hides her reiastu. The ice pillar shatters and breaks down. Meanwhile Yugaō is spared death thanks to Katsuyu sticking onto her and heating her body .

"Hang on there Yugaō, your going to be alright " Katsuyu said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Kakashi and Yamato confront Gin and Tōusen while Naruto is being held in a wooden prison.

"So you low down bastards want Naruto ? " Kakashi asked.

"Let's make a deal here , you surrender the Kyuubi and we would spare your village and call off the assault,i f you don't, your precious village will perish when we unleash the 10 tails jinchūriki " Gin said to Kakashi.

" We have no interest in negotiating with you. You think you can invade our village and do whatever you want ? You're nothing more than scum, besides Konoha has some of the best fighters in the village " Kakashi stated.

" Very well then , allow us to show what has happened to the village **Garganta Broadcast**" Tōusen replied as he shows to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. He does this in order to show the current predicament of Naruto's friends . Kiba who is hospitalize, Hinata who is also hopsitalzed and Sakura who is on the ground badly injured.

"Kiba, Hinata, Sakura . What did you bastards do to them? " Naruto said shocked to see his friends badly injured.

"We haven't even send the Captains in yet and yet we disposed of half the forces in your village. Much more bloodshed would occur if you don't surrender " Tōusen said to Naruto.

Suddenly Zetsu arrived to talk to Gin Ichimaru .

"Zetsu what are you doing here ? " Gin asked with the same creepy smile on his face.

"We activated Anko's level 2 curse mark " Black Zetsu stated.

"I see, all according to plan " Tōusen answered.

"What ? " Kakashi asked shocked to hear that.

"This is bad " Yamato stated.

"Level 2 ? Anko has level 2 curse form " Naruto asked.

"She does, in fact she was very first to ever obtain level 2 curse form " Kakashi answered.

" She has that much power ? " Naruto asked as he thinks back to his battle with Sasuke.

**30 months ago**

**Naruto's pov**

Me and Sasuke fought in the valley of the end . He was beating me up until i gained the first tail and i took over the fight up until Sasuke turned level 2 .

"Ever since i started using this power... i've had no idea what will happen to me . But there isn't any choice ,is there Naruto ? " he said to me as his skin turns dark grey, his eyes yellow, lengthened his hair without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back that gave him the ability to fly and hover. I was surrounded with Kyuubi charka and was in my 1 tailed state.

"It's true that you're special but i'm more special than you ! " Sasuke said to me.

"Sasuke...What has happened to you ? Is this what you mean by special ? " i asked him.

"I have a feeling that i'm not going to lose " Sasuke replied as me and Sasuke clashed attacks .

**Present day **

**3rd person pov**

"This is bad Kakashi, Anko can't control her level 2 curse form and now she's gone on a killing spree " Yamato stated

"We need to get back to the village, if the shingimai are truly attacking the village and with Anko on a rampage, the village might be destroyed " Kakashi replied.

"Tsunade is too busy healing the injured and evacuating the citizens, with 9 captains and Anko on a rampage, the village is at a disadvantage. It would take at least 5 Jōunin to restrain her without killing her " Yamato said to Kakashi.

" All the more reason we must defeat these guys right now " Kakashi replied.

"I got some bad news to tell you about Rangiku " White Zetsu said to Gin.

"What about her ?" Gin stated smiling.

"Rangiku Matsumoto was killed by Anko in her level 2 curse form " Black Zetsu answered.

"What ? " Gin said shocked to hear the news to the point his eyes open up and his smile disappeared.

"So it seems, just another expandable Lieutenant like Hisgai , all in the name of justice " Tōusen coldly replied.

"You bastards, how could you be so cold about losing one of your own ? That isn't the name of justice ! " Naruto shouted as he goes to attack Tōusen with his eyes turning red but he's stopped by Yamato's wooden prison.

"Stop right there Naruto, charging in angrily would unleash the Kyuubi, you need to stay in here while we take care of the Shingimai " Yamato said to him.

"I can't believe it , Rangiku the one i tried to protect , the one i tried to create a better world for is gone " Gin said to himself as he has a tear drop from his face without anyone noticing it .

"Surrender the Kyuubi or we will kill you " Tōusen said to Kakashi .

"Over our dead bodies " Kakashi replied as he throws a kunai at Gin hitting the captains robe and dropping a ton of papers from his pouch underneath his robe and waking Gin up .

"What are those documents ? " Yamato asked .

" You shouldn't have done that, now you're going to die " Gin replied as he goes to clash with Kakashi who pulls out a Katana and clashes with Gin.

"We're going to capture you and bring you into interrogation to get info on where you are hiding Gaara " Yamato replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Realm of Death <strong>

**Rangiku's pov**

Why do i feel so cold? Why is everything so black ? I feel like i'm in a bottomless pit ... i can't feel my arms nor can i feel my body. Am i dead ? I think i am. I barely even felt that hit i took. That explains why i can't even feel anything. I had many close encounters with death being a Shingimai and all but never have i experienced it, i guess this really is the end of the line for me.

**120 years ago**

I was only 135 at the time. I barely remember my parents, i don't remember a thing about myself. All i know is that i was within a burned down village . I think i had amnesia because it took me 7 days just to remember my name . On the 7th day i was on the verge of death. That was the first time i stared into a dark void , it was also the first time i met Gin Ichimaru who gave me a dried persimmon.

Gin was no taller that Hitsugaya is currently while i was slightly older in appearance. My boobs have developed to a C-cup but my hair was much shorter than it i have it nowadays. My face and body was covered in dirt for all the nights i had to sleep within the barren wasteland outside of the Rukongai.

"The fact you fainted from hunger means...you have it too, right ? " Power ? Eat " he said to me .

"What is your name ? " i asked him as i ate the persimmon.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru. Nice ta meet ya " Gin said to me.

"Gin... what a weird name " i replied as he carried me away to a shack.

"So what is your name ? " he asked me.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto.. I barely remembered my name. I forgot almost everything that happened prior to 7 days ago. I only remember because of my name on my walllet " i answered as i shown him my wallet.

"You have no money in your wallet " he said to me.

"I have been walking around the wild hoping to find food to eat , how did you know i like dried persimmons ? " i said to him.

" Just a lucky guess , i like dried persimmons too " he replied with a smile.

"That's cool " i said to him as we walked together .

"So when is your birthday? " he asked me.

"Birthday ? I don't remember , in fact i frogot how to count, what year is it anyways ? " i said to him

"The year is 1881 A.D., it's September 29. For now on , your birthday would be the day we met " he said to me.

" Where are you from ? " i asked him.

" I'm from **Hōrōtamashī Kitaroji **( 放浪魂北路地 _The North Alley of Wandering Spirits_ ) or District # 64 of South Rukongai. I 'm a framer within the district who grows dried persimmons " Gin explained to me.

"You live alone ? " i asked him.

"My dad died one day when i was 100 years , my mother died at childbirth " Gin answered.

"When were you born ? " i asked him.

" I was born September 10 , 1761 A.D. I'm 120 years old . Judging by your big boobs and your cute face your around 135 years old " Gin answered.

It was at that day me and him became best friends and that day that i actually felt alive.

**112 years ago**

9 years have passed since me and Gin met. We lived within the Rukongai together .Me and Gin lived as peasants in a small farmland where we had a steady supply of persimmon trees around our house. While it was tough living in these slums, it wasn't as bad as living in the other districts.

One thing i never liked about Gin is that he had a habit of leaving me most of the time and not telling me where he was going however it was usually because he was hunting for his food. Gin was a survivalist who knew how to survive on the land . He made sure i never had to struggle on my own.

One day i was walking around selling flowers from Gin's Garden to get us some money. It was a snowy winter when all of the sudden i was grabbed by a grown man and dragged into a back alley . In that alley there was a guy wearing a black robe.

"Aren't a catch ?" said one of the guys touching my boobs . I bit his hand and kicked him but it didn't work. I pulled out a knife and goes to strike him but he snapped in half .

"You think you can take me out with a knife ? I'm a Shignimai" he said to me as he knocks me out . When i woke up again, i saw Gin wearing those robes covered in blood with a butcher knife in his hand.

"Are you alright ? " he asked me.

"Gin! Where have you been ! ? Those are Shinigmai clothes where'd you get something like that " i asked him.

"That guy tried to rape you, i took care of him " Gin replied.

"You didn't have to do that " i said to him "What if they find out ? " i asked him.

" I buried his body were no one would find it " Gin answered.

"I see " i said to him with tears in my eyes but he wipes the tears off my eyes.

"No one would harm you as long as i'm here. I made up my mind Rangiku .I'm going to become a Shingimai so you don't have to cry anymore" Gin replied.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm going to become a Shingimai too " i responded as me and him leave off to become Shingimai

**111 Years ago**

It was the first year i joined the **Shinōreijutsuin** (精神的な芸術アカデミー, _Spiritual Arts Academy_) at the age of 134 years old while Gin Ichimaru was 129 years old , the same age as Byakuya Kuchiki who was in our classroom .

"Welcome to the **Shinōreijutsuin** (精神的な芸術アカデミー, _Spiritual Arts Academy_). Our institution is an academic tradition of creating the next generation of the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō as well as the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. I want you all to apply yourselves everyday so that you are not embarrassed by that tradition. I'm your Chief Instructor for Class #1 of the special accelerated class Gengorō Ōnabara " the instructor said to the class

My first class section was with Kidō. 20 young Shingimai gather up in a line and fire Hadō # 31 with incantation only for the blasts to fail hitting the targets.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō " ****i chanted as i came the closest to hitting the targetboard but misses by a few inches. Byakuya fires his blast which takes the right half of the tragetboard off.

"Not bad Byakuya you managed to hit the targetboard on your first try " Gengorō said him.

"Not bad, you managed to hit the targetboard on your first try " i said to him.

"I missed by a few inches " Byakuya replied at me.

"It's impressive given none of the others even reached their target, i came " i said to him.

Gin fires a powerful blast that destroys the entire targetboard with one shot.

"He managed to hit centermast of the target " Byakuya said impressed at his talent and skill.

The next class i took was the Zanjustu class which i clashed strikes with Gin but Gin overpowered me and easily defeated me with his wooden sword. He also managed to beat Byakuya which put up amuch better fight

"Match winner is Gin Ichimaru " the teacher said as i got back up humiliated by the lost. Gin was a natural genius at everything he did and Gin and Byakuya had a small rivalry with each other but both were so cool and clam they rarely showed it . Byakuya and Gin virtually tied with each other in Shunpo and Kido but Gin far exceeded Byakuya in Zanjustu and Haukda.

One day the Captain of Squad 5 Shinji Hirako and Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen walked around the area to observe the new talent in the squad. It was a tradition within Squad 5 to oversee the talent of the Spiritual Arts Academy.

"Who are those guys ? " Rangiku asked.

"Those guys are Captain and lieutenants , there Reiastu is off the charts and are like monsters " Byakuya said to me.

"There Reiastu is completely different from our own ! " i said to them.

In that following year, Gin passed the six year course in just one year and because of this , he was considered a genius. Me and Byakuya were left in the dust. Given he was a noble, i never bothered to talk to him.

**105 Years ago**

I finally graduated from the Shino Academy after completing the 6th year of the Academy. I was in the same Squad as Gin within the 5th division. He threw me a party due to my promotion to a Shingimai. It was my 140 year birthday.

"Great job on becoming a Shinigami, congratulations " Gin said to me.

"I'm not as talented as you. You are far better in combat than me " i replied modestly

"Don't discredit yourself. I'm been a unseated officer for 5 years, i'm no Kaien Shiba" he said to me.

"So this is the 15th year we meet each other ? " i asked him.

"Yep and i got you a present honey " he said to me as he gives me a thin golden necklace and a pink scarf.

"Where did you get this ? " i asked him

"I saved up enough money to give this to you as a graduation gift " he answered as he kisses me on the check.

"I would always wear this to hold my memories of you " i replied to him as i kissed him back.

"Starting tomorrow son, you would be my comrade , i'm getting promoted to 20th seat so i'm going to be your superior " Gin stated as we hugged each other , our feelings grew stronger.

**100 years ago**

I heard that we lost 8 Shingimai to Hollowifaction caused by former Captains Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. I barely knew a thing about the people hollowifed but i did learn from Gin about the whole ordeal , but i did know that the 3rd seat in our squad was also killed by Kisuke. Gin met me within the garden in Squad 5's courtyard to tell me of his promotion.

" Quite a dark day to be a Shinigmai , we lost 4 captain and 4 Lieutenants to monsters who care only about themselves and not for the greater good of the Soul Society " Gin said to me.

"Why did such crimes have to happen ? Thousands of Runogkai citizens killed needlessly for some selfish ambition " i said to Gin.

" Staring tommorow you would be promoted to 20th seat of Squad 5 " he said to me as he kisses me on the forehead .

**80 Years ago**

Gin was promoted to Lieutenant of his squad, he was now 160 years old and now 5'6 while i was 175 years old . I also gotten much older , my boobs were fully developed and were now 106 cm and i reached 5'3 long, waist-length burnt orange hair wore in a ponytail.

" Congratulations, i can't believe you are a Lieutenant now " i said to him.

"Indeed , never thought i would get this powerful " he said to me.

"So what's your Shikai ? " i asked him

"You want to see it ? Very well then " Gin answered as he gets back 335 feet from me.

"Why are you backing away ?" i asked him.

**"Impale Shinsō "** he said as he extends the blade up towards me but it stopped 5 feet and he goes to retract it.

"Damn, you have a very long sword " i said to him.

"Indeed i do " Gin replied to me as he goes to kiss me on the check

"I'm still trying to learn my Zanpakutō " i said to Gin.

"Maybe if you weren't so lazy, you would of learned it by now " Gin said to me as he pants me on the head.

"Sorry not everyone is born a genius like you " i replied as we hugged each other.

"Gin everytime i'm with you, i feel like a complete person " i said to him as i felt on his face

"Are you saying you want to go out with me ? " Gin asked me.

"Yes i do" i answered as i felt on his hair.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend ? " Gin asked me.

"Sure i would " i answered as we kissed each other.

**75 years ago**

Me and Gin were dating each other for 5 years already . I had been busy learning my Zanpakutō whereas Gin has been busy trying to gain a Captains seat in the Gotei 13 by training to learn Bankai. I was promoted to 10th seat of Squad 10 and was recently transferred out the squad. Me and Gin went on our first romantic date within the city of Paris while having Gigais there of course.

Gin was wearing a beautiful white tuxedo with an expensive hat with a red feather on it while i was wearing an expensive red dress and white fur scarf on my neck while wearing 3 pearl necklaces with my usual pink scarf and golden necklace.

" It's cool that Captain Aizen and Isshin would allow us to be out this far away " Gin said to me

"Why did you take me all the way to the Eiffel Tower ? " i asked him.

"Isn't the site beautiful ? " Gin asked me.

"Indeed, this is the first time i ever been to the world of the living " i said to him as we stared at the moon together . We had a hell of a time there but the best part was when we went into the hotel.

"I can't believe we had such a good time " i said to him.

"Me too " Gin replied as he kissed me in the mouth.

"Gin! " i said blushing from his kiss.

"I love your Rangiku ! " Gin said to me as he kisses me .

"I love you too ! " i replied as we made out with each other. He then began to undress me and lick my neck.

"This is my first time i did this " Gin said to me.

"Same here " i replied blushing as he began to feel on my boobs.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

"Looks like your boobs have gotten bigger " Gin said to me as he puts his hand around my vagina.

"Ah, Gin " i said blushing.

" You like that don't !" Gin replied as he licks my nipples and pinches them with his left hand while his right hand rubs against my vagina.

" So intense... ah " i shouted as Gin rubs against her vagina.

"Hmmm, i want to get a good look down there " Gin said to her as he removes her panties causing her to blush.

"Hey stop it , don't down there ! " i said blushing as he causes me to orgasm . Gin then takes his penis and stand up and have me on my knees and then he puts his rod between my massive melons.

"Damn these boobs are so soft " Gin said thrusting between my massive boobs.

"What an incredibly huge dick " i said as he pushes my head down and has me blow off his penis while he's thrusting and pounding my boobs. After he covers my boobs and face with cream , he then goes down on me and eats me out.

"This seems delicious , i want to keep licking it " Gin said to me as he moves around his tongue within her vagina causing me to moan and my face turned red.

" This is so intense... I can't handle this... i'm cuming ... AAAHAH " i screamed in estacy as i squirt all over Gin's face and mouth.

" Are you alright ? " he asked me.

"Are you sure you're a virgin ? That was excellent " i replied.

"You're so cute when your blushing like that " Gin said to me as he removes his pants and goes on top of me. Gin then goes on top of me and then gets me n the missionary position and dominates me.

"Ah... Deeper...all the way in.. feels so GOOD ! MM..MMM ! " i shouted as i takes more and more of Gin's inside. We made out with each other. We cuddled with each other as Gin pounds and drills me.

" GIN ! " i shouted as i orgasmed..

"RANGIKU! " Gin replied as he releases inside me and we cuddle up with each other underneath the sheets.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

" Gin that was amazing " i said to him.

"I think you and i are in the beginning of a beautiful relationship " he replied as he feeler on my face.

"I want marry you one day and make you my husband " i said to him we lie in bed with each other.

**49 years ago**

Gin was recently promoted to the level of Captain. I was so glad that he was promoted to his rank. Gin reached his full height at this point and was now 191 years out while i was 206 years old. I also reached my full height of 5'8" at this point as well.I was the 3rd seat of Squad 10.

"Looks like i finally got promoted to the rank of captain " Gin said to me.

"Cool, " i answered as i hugged him tight with a strong hug.

"I have one thing to ask you , would you marry me ? " Gin asked me.

"Gin! This is a bit too soon , maybe we should wait until a little later . You just recently become a Captain and have a squad to look after however i would be glad to be engaged to you" i said to him.

"Very well then " Gin replied as he kisses me in the mouth. It seemed to be the happiest day of my life. Little did i know is that Gin would become far more distant from me as time passes by .I also began to develop my Shikai between the time i was dating Gin

**30 Years ago **

I was within the world of the living and was patrolling the city of Karakura Town when i saw a 8 year old girl running for her life while a Large bull-like Adjuchas with blue skin and red lines around the eyes of his hollow mask. She could barely see him while the monster is about to kill her.

"Time to eat a delicious human soul " the Adjuchas said to the girl but i went to block the blow from his fist.

"You're not going to eat this little girl " i said to him.

"A soul reaper ?" he asked me.

"Not just a Soul Reaper, i'm 3rd seat of Squad 10 " i replied as i blow away the monster with my reiastu.

"Take this " the bull hollow chanted as he extends his horns 30 feet towards me but i used Shunpo to dodge the attack

"**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** " i shouted as i fired a powerful blast of Kidō at the Adjuchas but it barley starched the surface of his face.

"It's no use, that weak ass Kidō can't stop me " he laughed as he goes to attack me. He was much stronger than any hollow i ever fought in my life . I was barely able to dodge his powerful punches which created 2 foot deep holes in the ground

"Take this " i said as i threw dirt at his face briefly binding him

"I can't see you bitch ! " he shouted at me as he struggles to see

"******************Nadegiri** **#6 ****************Suikawari** (西瓜割, _"Watermelon Splitting"_) " as i then attempt to cut him in half but he stopped my attack with his bare hand.

"You're too weak " he said to me as he threw me through a building wall and i fell down barely able to move.

"Dam it ! " i shouted in pain as my body was unable to move

"There's no way a 3rd seat could beat an Adjuchas like myself. You don't even deserve to die by my hands. Gillains attack " he said towards me as i was surrounded by 10 Menos grande.

At that very moment , i though i was going to die again but then all of a sudden the Menos were all cut down by an energy wave. It was revealed that it was the work of a tan skinned woman with a voluptuous figure similar to my own body with almost the size size of boobs but she wore a werecat oufit with a tail, cat ears and pink fur over her body. The fur covering her upper body functions as a rather provocative shirt, not covering her shoulders and mid-section, while the fur on her left leg appears as sort of stocking, and puffy shorts that extend mid-thigh. She also had sharp claws for nails.

"Boy age really does make you become weaker "the woman said to me.

"Who are you ?" i asked her

"I'm your Zanpakutō Spirit Haineko dummy , geez not only are you uglier than me your far less intelligent than me" she said mocking me

"YOU BITCH ! i yelled at her.

"Hey i'm only joking, listen if you want to live, call my name and release my power " Haineko said to me.

"Very well , now **Growl Haineko** " i chanted for the first time as i released a powerful wave of spiritual energy that engulfed the entire city block and before i knew it, my sword dissolved into millions of particle like blades controlled by the air currents and my Reiastu.

"You think you can stop me , die " the Hollow shouted as he shoots a Cero from his mouth but i easily blocked it by forming a shield of ash around my body and then use my Shikai to shred the hollow to bits. It was the very first i used my Shikai and the very first Adjuchas i killed.

**25 years ago**

25 years have passed since Gin engaged with me , however things started to take a bumpy ride in our relationship . Gin left me most of the time and never told me where he was going . He was always hanging with Kamane Tousen and Aizen when he wasn't with me. I cut my hair to be shoulder length and not as long but other than that, i didn't made any real changes to my look.

I took my test as Lieutenant and was able to complete it. Out the skill list assemement done for all Lieutenants i scored 80 for Offensive, 80 for Defense , 70 on Mobility , 60 Kidō/Reiatsu , 80 on intelligence, and 80 on Physical Strength scoring 450 / 600 . My specialty in combat was swordsmanship and psychical strength as well as my Shikai while my weakest ares were shunpo and kido but you try running with shoulder boulders while in heels

I was finally promoted to Lieutenant of the 10th Division by my Captain Isshin Kurosaki after mastering my Shikai for 5 years . I remember one day going to get some dried persimmons when i encountered a very young Shignimai who had snow white hair. He was around 105 years old.

"Here's your change now get the fuck out of here you brat " said the clerk. The kid turned around only to be hit by my boobs and knocked back into the corner .

"Hey you! You shouldn't treat customers like that, especially if their little children! Are you trying to rip him off because he's a kid ? I never knew how rude people were at this store " i said to the clerk.

"No !" said the guy then i grab the young boy by his green kinmomo and i shouted at him.

"How long are you going to just sit there and cry ? Man up and speak your mind " i shouted at the boy.

"And just who's fault is it ? ! Besides i'm not crying !Lemme go" the boy replied as he slaps my wrist to release my grip on him, and ran out of the store.

Later on at night , i walked across the Runokgai until i felt a sharp strong spiritual power from a small house. It turned out to be the same white hair kid i met from the shop earlier

"Hey ! " i said to him.

"You're from this afternoon ! " he replied.

"Hide your Reiastu when you're sleeping. Your grandma looks cold " i said to him as he sees his grandmother frozen nearly to death.

"Granny " he said shocked to see her frozen.

"Kid, you should become a Shinigmai. Powerful children like you have to learn how control their own abilities. Otherwise you might end up killing your grandma with it before long " i told him as i leave the house .

Later on that nightime . I then met Gin and talk with him.

"Gin i got promoted to Lieutenant " i said to him but then i saw him in bed with another woman. It was some runogaki slut i never saw before

"Rangiku! listen i can explain " Gin said to me

"How could you ? How could you cheat on me ? You asshole ! " i yelled at him as i threw his engagement ring into the trash and slapped him across the face and fled the room in anger . Gin rushes to talk with me.

"I'm sorry Rangiku " he said to me trying to hug me.

"How long have you been doing this behind my back ? " i said in anger to him.

" The last 10 years, i was afraid to tell you i cheated on you " Gin said to me.

"So you cheat on me behind my back constantly ? " i shouted at him.

"I'm sorry , i guess i should of called off the engagement

"FUCK YOU GIN , WE'RE DONE, YOU AND I ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS ! " i shouted at him as i punched him in the face and left the area.

I fell into a state of deep depression that day that lasted for over 2 years. I started to recover when i had one drinking night with Shunsui.

**23 Years ago **

For over many years, i manly focused on Gin and my life revolved around Gin . Without him, i felt no purpose and was even thinking of suicide. I remember holding my sealed Zanpakutō to my neck when Isshin stops me.

"What are you doing ?" Isshin asked me.

"I'm going to end my life , sorry Captain but you need to find a new Vice Captain " i said to my captain but my Captain stopped the blade with his bare hand.

"Don't do that, listen here. Killing yourself isn't the way to do things. You should hang out with a old drinking buddy of mines " he said to me.

"Who is it ? " i asked him.

"Shunsui Kyōraku of Squad 8 " Isshin answered.

"You mean one of the Elder Captains? " i asked him

"Trust me, he's very smooth with the ladies and loves to drink " Isshin replied.

I remember going to Captain Kyōraku's barracks who offer me some Sake. At this point, the only alcoholic beverage i had was red wine and that was only on rare occasions when i was dating Gin. I never drunk hard sake up until i met Shunsui.

"Lovely evening, i must say out of the girls i had my adventures with, you are the hottest one of them all " Shunsui said to me feeling on my hair .

"Thank you, apparently my ex didn't think so " i repiled.

"Don't get the wrong idea about me, i'm not into that serious vibe. I get drunk and get laid, we can do either one if you like or both " Shunsui said to me as he grabbed on to me hair.

"Fine then " i replied as i drank down nearly 20 bottles before me and him were wasted beyond belief. I really liked the taste of Sake and was even more interested in what was in Shunsui's pants

"So what are you staring at Rangiku ?" he asked me.

"Just that big bulge in your pants " i replied back at him as kiss him in the mouth and like that, we had some hot sex together.

Me and Shunsui kissed each other for 2 minutes.

"I satisfied hundreds of thousands of women in my life. I lost track on how many women i slept with but i never met one quite as hot as you, aside from Yourichi" he said to me as he felt up her nearly nude body then he licked her neck to get me into moaning.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

"You're poking my asshole you dirty little pervert" i replied as Shunsui feels on my face while he's behind me with his penis virtually penetrating my ass. I then lowered my head down to his throbbing hard on and stroked it.

"So big, you're definitively a ladies man " i said to him softly as i gently glided her tongue over the tip of my penis.

"Ah, your good at this aren't you ?" he asked me as i fully wrapped my mouth over his rod and began sucking him off. I went slow at first, but then went deeper and faster and deeper and faster over time until he launched his seed all over my mouth. I then plays with his penis

"You're still hard ? Not even my ex was this hard after we did it " i asked him.

" Well i have over 200 years of experience " he replied feeling on her face . Shunsui then garbed my jugs and place my rod between the boobs.

"So you're interested in fucking these big boobs huh? " i asked him.

"Yeah i am " he replied as he thrusted up and down those boobs of mines while i moaned in orgasm from his big rock hard cock fucking my boobs.

"Boy you're hug dick is ravishing my tits, on top of that it's hard and soo hot " i said to himhappily as he moves around my boobs. After thrusting my boobs for a while , he came all over my large boobs

"Damn, you already got me worked up and i haven't even gotten started yet " Shunsui said to me feeling on me face.

"Ready for the main event? Please fuck my ass" i demanded. Shunsui then flipped me over and continued to thrust into my asshole doggystle until i suddenly cried out in orgasmic glee before coming down from my high. As i began panting, Shunsui withdrew and released inside my mouth.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

Having sex and drinking made me feel alive again, i never felt this alive since i was with Gin

"That was amazing" i said to him.

"We should do this far more often , you should explore and search the world for frogs and kiss them until they turn into princes " Shunsui said to me.

"Very well then " i replied.

It was that day i felt reborn and i went from an innocent Runogkai girl to a shy lovestruck teenager to a bombshell playboy who enjoyed sex and sake. Gin and I were still friends and we were able to reconcile with our differences. We never had sex again because Gin stated that it was best we don't attempt sex again for we might get the wrong idea again.

**22 years ago**

I met the same kid i saw from the store 3 years ago and told to become a Shingimai. He just recently graduated from the academy this year after serving a full year there and passing all the classes with the highest test scores in record history and was now the new Lieutenant of the 13 division in just 2 two weeks after his graduation. It took me 80 years to rise to the rank of lieutenant and it even took a genius like Gin 30 years to become a Lieutenant. This kid wasn't just powerful, he had potential to become the most powerful Shingimai and exceed Yamamoto in a 1,000 years.

"It's you, your Toshiro Hitsugaya. I remember you back when you were smaller, you sure have grown a bit since then but your still a kid "i said to him.

"I'm not a Kid " i replied to me. " By the way i never got your name " he asked me.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, i have been Lieutenant of squad 10 for 3 years already " i said to him.

"I heard alot about you, my name is , Jin'emon Kotsubaki, Lieutenant of squad 7" said one of the lieutenants who had black hair tied up in a ponytail with bushy black eyebrows and a black beard with a scar runs along the left side of his face, from his forehead, through his eye to his cheek.

"My name is Chikane Iba , i have been here over 100 years now in the 3rd division " an elderly woman stated to Hitsugaya. She had grey eyes and thin eyebrows and gray hair and several wrinkles due to her advanced age.

"So your the child genius that everyone has been talking about lately. My name is Ginjirō Shirogane, Lieutenant of Squad 6 " said a middle aged man with glasses who was showing signs of balding.

"My name is Shūhei Hisagi, it's an honor to meet a Lieutenant of your stature. I'm Squad 9's Lieutenant " Hisgai stated.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi , Lieutenant of squad 12 " Nemu timidity stated her name.

"I'm the number one Lieutenant of the Soul Society , Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda " Omeada shouted exposing his stupidity but he's hit down by Nanao.

"Number one my ass, you have the worst scores of any academy student and your record as a Vice Captain is a joke " Nanao shouted at him " Sorry about that Toshiro, i'm Nanao Isle Lieutenant of Squad 8 "

"Hey..ummm my name is Isane Kotestu, the Lieutenant of Squad 4 " she said humbly.

"Lieutenant of Squad 1 , Chōjirō Sasakibe nice to meet a talent of your caliber " Sasabike said to him.

The kid was so much of a genius that even Kaien Shiba paled in comparison who graduated from the Academy in 2 years and became Lieutenant in just 5 years. The only ones with a more record breaking record is the Shintachios. Shunsui and Ukitake were promoted to captains and even fought entire battles during their two years at the Shingimai academy and Unohana who was promoted to Lieutenant in just a half of year in the academy.

**18 Years ago**

My Captain Isshin was exiled over 2 years ago. It was revealed that he was secretly aiding Captains Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Isshin turned out to be coward made it seemed that he cared for his squad but in reality he was a traitor who cared only for power. I was actually forced to work alone for 2 years and those were dark times. i had to cut back on sake and sex privileges during theses times.

The young Shingimai who was a legend among other Shignimai out there . I heard he was taking a captains exam. I decided to test his skill level to see whether he was a captain. Hitsugaya was then token to a stadium where i would fight the Vice Captain of his choice for the third test.

"Let's see how strong you are without your Shikai or Bankai " i said to Hitsugaya.

"I won't go easy on you " he replied.

**"**Hakuda # 2. Kyōsei-teki ni pāmu** **_(_強制的にパーム_Force Palm)__" _i chanted as i created a short range shockwave from the palm of her hands . Hitsugaya dodges the attack and prepares to counterattack.

**Nadegiri** (撫で斬り_, killing stroke_) **# 15 Hāfumūn no shi**(ハーフムーンの死_ Half Moon Death)_" Hitsugaya chanted as he swings his blade in a horizontal slash area and creates an energy wave with the first slash. i dodge the first strike ducking then hit his blade down on the ground but he goes for a rising vertical slash wave but i avoid the Reiastu charged slash.

"**Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui.**" i chanted as i shoot a fireball directly at Hitsugaya and creates a 100 foot radius but he blocked with his sealed sword.

"**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō " ****Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a red fireball at me but i dodged it with Shunpo .

" No more games **Growl** **Haineko** (灰猫, _"Ash Cat"_) " Rangiku chants as she creates a cloud of ash around him to attack him. I was able to push down and injure Hitsugaya a bit but he was able to counter my attacks.

"**Bakudō #63. **Sajo Sabaku**** (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) " Hitsugaya chanted as he binds me down with a powerful Kido and then attacks with his sword " ****Mōda # 22 Chikyū pōku** **_(地球ポークEarth Poke)" _Histugaya chanted as he hits the ground with a heavy blow with the hilt of his sword that causes a Reiastu shockwave that cuts the ground up sending razor sharp Reiastu rings towards me which knocks me out. Hitsugaya held back because his intent was to knock me out, not kill me.

""Boy , you really live up to the title Captain " i said to him.

"Thanks " he replied as he prepared for the final test.

" Now for the final Test ! Kidō test " Yamamoto said to Hitsugaya.

"You must pull off at least a Hadō and Bakudō around the 50's level without Incanation and hit the tragets from " Unohana said to me.

20 ballistic gel targets are set up for me to attack with Kidō .

"**Bakudō #63. **Sajo Sabaku**** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he easily binds down 5 tragets with the powerful Kidō.

"Not bad , he managed to hit the targets with amazing ease and accuracy " Aizen said as he watched on.

"**Hadō #63. **Raikōhō**** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he fired a massive concentrated strike of lightning destroying 2 moving targets with one blast. "**Hadō #**** 80. Hyakuwa Hikarikiba Oreijingu **_( _百は光牙をレイジング _Hundred Raging Light Fangs) " _ Hitsugaya chanted as he generated a circle of energy from his right hand , before firing Hundreds of green light blasts then finishes with a large blast destroying all the remaining tragets.

"He hit all the targets with such high level Kidō while having enough control to avoid destroying the surroundings " Byakuya said impressed at his work.

"Very impressive , you managed to use high level Kidō without incantation , now it's time to see how far you can go with incantation. " Yamamoto stated to Hitsugaya.

"I'm about to do one better " i said as i go to set up a barrier around the field "**Bakudō **# **92 . Kūkan shīrudo**(空間シールド _Spatial shielding_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as i created a barrier around the training field and go outside the barrier then he does hand signs and create a trigram around the floor .

Yamamoto and Unohana looked slightly uncomfortable as i attempt to pull off the Kidō.

"What is it Sensei?" Ukitake asked him.

"He's using _that_ Kidō " Unohana replied.

"In my entire lifetime i've only seen this technique twice performed by a captain during the test . One of the captains was one from many years past and was also the captain of Squad 10 and the other was Tessai Tsukabishi. , the former Grand Kidō Chief. It's a very dangerous technique. I don't know what that boy thinks he's doing, but if this technique fails he may not survive and in addition might destroy the stadium." Yamamoto stated explaining the technique.

"We got to stop him, that's a forbidden Kidō " Soifon said to him.

"Actually Soifon, it's only illegal in battle. In the test, it can be used to measure the level of skill of the user " Shunsui said to her.

"Wait what?" Aizen seemed surprised.

"He's about to perform the 99th Hadō" Gin said interested at Hitsugaya's Kidō spell.

"That's insanity! At so young he's attempting a technique so great. Where did he get the idea that he could pull this off!" Ukitake asked and then coughed.

"It's amazing how foolish this kid is " Sajin said to Mayuri.

"Not even me, a highly skilled Kido master could pull this off " Mayuri replied.

"That kid is going to end up killing himself " Kenpachi said watching.

"A Kidō of that level is absolute madness " Tōusen said shocked that Hitsugaya was doing it.

I then leaped 200 feet in the air above the stadium and charges up my Reiastu and prepare to fire it from the standing position up in the air " _Mighty power of god, lay down thay judgement, I call upon thee in the night skies to unleash Hellfire on thay land. Come forth Divine punishment from the cosmic gods , bring divine rapture and thay Apocalypse to the sinners _**Hadō #**** 99 . Kami Ryūsei**(神流星 _Divine Meteor_)" Hitsugaya chanted as the sky tore open and a large meteor 10 feet in diameter crashes into the training ground and creates a masive explosion that is concealed in the barrier preventing the blast from destroying the stadium and killing everyone there.

"He did it, he preformed the blast perfectly . Perfect precision, perfect execution, perfect execution, and it was at full power " Aizen said shocked at the good job Hitsugaya did .

"It seems he has exceeded all our expcations " Ukitake said as he was awed by Hitsugaya's display of power.

"This kid really has alot of potential in the Gotei 13 " Aizen said intrigued.

"So my new captain is a kid with that much power? " i stated as i was dumbfounded at what i saw.

" I can't believe that such an inexperienced Shinigami is capable of becoming a captain on his first try ,Toshiro Hitsugaya you have passed " Yamamoto said to Hitsugaya as he was now admitted as the Gotei 13 Captain of Squad became the youngest of the captains within the Gotei 13 in the entire history of Soul Society and developed Bankai within 4 years instead of the 10 years needed to do so.

**5 months ago**

18 years have passed since Hitsugaya became my captain. He was quite a strict captain and always had me do mountains of paperwork. I never liked having to do much paperwork, after all i had to work my ass off for many years to get where i'm at today. I had no real interest of becoming a Captain anytime soon given being under Hitsugaya's Lieutenancy is enough to cause me to sweat. I occasionally did work so the captain doesn't fire me in exchange i'm not bothered when i have my sex adventures with men or even other women, go shopping within the world of the living or getting piss drunk within a bar of nightclub.

My easy-going and free-spirited personality was sharp contrast to the serious, mature Hitsugaya, being a Shingimai seriously changed him personality wise . Before he joined the Shinō Academy , he was a little brat from the Runogaki and now he's become a man or at lest in his head. He only grew 4 inches taller since the first time we met 25 years ago and was now 133 cm (4'4"). His face and appearance looks like that of 13 year old boy rather than the 10 year old i once knew.

Despite this, we where like brother and sister and we were very close. Hitsugaya's leadership and my people skills keep this squad running fairly well and when it came to combat. I had a pretty impressive record.

It was Monday April 2, 2001 . I was asleep after having another wild time in the world of the living and having a wild dream where i was surrounded by hundreds of guys when my captain woke me up.

"Matsumoto, you here? Where are you ? ! " my captain asked as he walked into the room " Guess she's not round. No , the smell of sake is still too strong for her to be gone "

"Hey captain, want some? " i said to him in a drunken slur.

"No! Now where's your report ? Didn't you have a Lieutenants meeting today ? " he shouted at me but i was too drunk and tried to get back up and feel back to sleep.

I woke up in 3:00 P.M. as usual with me . I heard that Renji was made the vice-captain of the 6th Division after taking the test yesterday after being in the 11th division as the six seat for nearly 17 years. I deicided to throw a party for the new Lieutenant much later on after he got adjusted to the new squad. After the party only me, Izuru,Hisgai and Renji remained.

"So why did you throw this large sake party ? " Renji asked me.

"Just trying to make you feel more comfortable here " i answered.

"Boy i feel wasted " he said to me.

"Man my head hurts real badly " Hisgai complained.

"I'm feeling woozy " Izuru said in a drunken slur.

"I know what would cheer you guys up " i said prevertly looking at them. I then stare at Renji.

"Why are you looking at me like that ? " Renji asked me.

"How about we have sex Renji ?" i asked him.

"Sex... uh i'm saving myself for Rukia " Renji answered.

"Come one man, you're 200 years old and you still didn't have sex ? " i asked him.

"I haven't even been in a relationship ! " Renji replied nervously .

"Well then it's best you get some experience under your belt , you don't want to disappoint in bed with Rukia " i said him as i grab Hisgai and Izuru pants and unbutton them in from of Renji .

"Looks like she's in the mood again " Izuru said to Hisgai.

"Indeed " Hisgai replied.

"What are you guys doing ? " Renji asked us.

"These two are my sex friends as in, we're friends for the sake of enjoying sex. Care to join me ?" i asked him as i make out with Izuru and Hisgai. Renji was already drawn in by my beauty as i removed my Shihakushō revealing my ample breasts.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here .******Also this is Very Hardcore****)****

I grabbed both Izuru and Hisgai's cocks and stroked them both off.I was like a child in candy store. I have done thousands of men in the past but rarely i didn't i do threesomes and it's usually between Izuru, Hisgai and Shunsui as well as other people i trust. I didn't prostitute myself and i wasn't a total slut. I only went with guys who looked the best and i always rejected married men or cheating boyfriends however this the very first time i took on 3 guys as once.

"Looks like Rangiku is up to usual games" Izuru said to Hisgai as he puts his cock in my mouth. I sucked him off as if it was the first time i ever sucked cock in my life. I then moved my attention to Hisgai and sucked him off. It felt good having two guys after me at once . I loved every minute of the attention i got.

"You don't mind if i take your boobs?" Hisgai asked me.

"Help yourself to it " i answered as i let Hisgai titfuck me while Izuru grabs my head and has me deepthorat him. I felt his big hard cock within my mouth .I gushed out of my small biniki like panties from the orgasm i got and i felt their sticky goo on my boobs and mouth.

"Mmm, i can't take this anymore hurry guys fuck me " i begged them as Hisgai lied down and puts his dick in my pussy while Izuru goes behind me and fucks me in the ass . Renji then garbs my head and puts his hard rod into my wet drooling mouth.

"Sorry i got horny looking at you " Renji said to me as he thrusts his cock into my mouth . It was an excellent feeling taking hard rods into ll my wet holes. I then got up and sat down on Hisgai and puts his rod in my ss while Renji puts his rod in my pussy while Izuru puts his cock in my mouth.

"Fuck yeah, i never had 3 guys at once " i said to them as they plow and drill my wet holes.

"Damn you're so tight Rangiku " Renji said to me as he fucks my pussy so hard that he releases inside there. Hisgai and Izuru also give in and fill in my holes with there cum.

"I want you ll to fuck me all at once " i said to them as Renji grabs me and fucks me in the ass while i sit on top on him. Izuru goes in front of me and fucks me in the pussy and Hisgai fucks me in the mouth. They all fucked me until they pulled out and came all over my tits with Renji fucking my tits and cumming on my face

******(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)******

"Damn i got lucky with you guys today " i said to them as i licked their cream off me.

"Thanks for helping me out " Renji said to me " Now i'm going to impress Rukia "

"Good luck " i replied as i put back my robe. Not only did i helped myself to 3 hot guys but also helped Renji gain confidence in himself to get Rukia.

**57 days ago**

I got news that Ryoka have breached the West Gate over a day ago yet the Ryoka were driven out of the Seireitei by Gin Ichimaru. I woke up early only to not see my Captain.

"This is my first time wearing a Lieutenants badge " Renji said to Iba.

"Me too, it's been the first time it was mandatory to wear one in the 18 years to wear one " Iba replied.

"What i heard on the P. A is that_ Lieutenants , put your adjunt insignias and standby in Deputy Official Chamber 2, _huh ? " Renji asked.

" This is starin' to get interestin' here " Iba answered as they entered the room. I was close by hearing them talk on there way here , Momo was already there waiting for hours.

"Lieutenant Arbai, Lieutenant Iba ! " Momo said to them.

" Momo " Renji said to him.

"You're the only one here right now, where's everyone else ? " Iba asked Momo.

"Looks that way , i been here for a while " Momo answered.

"Typical of the Soul Society. Most Lieutenants are scattered all over this vast Soul Society like busy little bees .It probably take at least 1/2 day for them to gather here. I couldn't find my captain either " i said to them as i walked passed them.

****55 days ago****

We learned that the Ryoka have advanced further into the Seireitei. The leader Ichigo Kurosaki was able to defeat Renji, one of the strongest Lieutenants as well as 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame. We learn that other Ryoka have attacked and injured the 4th seat of Squad 7 as well as various members of Squad 11 `

It was 12:00 P.M. when i headed out to the Liuteants assembly hall when i heard a scream of horror. Me Izuru and Iba arrive at the scene when we saw Aizen impaled on the 50 foot high wall.

"It can't be" i said shocked and horrified at what i saw. Aizen was died on the top of the building towards the assembly hall with all 5 liters of his blood splattered on the wall and his heart impaled by his own Zanpakutō. Hisgai also appears at the scene as well

"Captain Aizen ... No...No ..CAPTAIN AIZEN !" Momo screamed in agonizing despair as she threw herself down.

It was terrible to see her like this , to see such an innocent kind hearted girl break down and cry was painful for all of us. Gin appeared unexpectedly to see Aizen dead.

"My, my what's with all this ruckus so early in the mornin'? Uh oh, this here's a serious incident ,eh?" Gin said with an unnerving level of calmness and coolness for a guy who just saw his ex captain dead.

I refused to believe that Gin was capable of killing someone like Aizen, especially since him and Aizen were the closet of friends but it was still chilling how clam he was and how there wasn't even a hint of sorrow from him. I felt uneasy about how clam he was however i didn't want to jump the gun and confront him about it on the other hand wasn't as calm.

"IT WAS YOU! " Momo shouted in pure fury as she dashes at Gin with her Zanpakutō. She was feral and have lost her mind. The glow around her eyes turned into pure murderous intent. I knew she was close to Aizen however that feeling she was expressing showed her feeling surpassed worship.

She was about to attack Gin while Gin stood there not even batting an eye. What was Momo even thinking ? She was losing her mind trying to fight a Captain she knows she can't possibly beat . Good thing Izuru stopped her blade before it hit him.

"Momo stand aside " she said with tears still in her eyes.

"I can't Momo, i'm the Lieutenant of Squad 3 , i can't allow anyone to raise my sword to my captain " Izuru replied as Gin walked away. Momo tried to go past Izuru but Izuru holds her back .

"Stand back, he's a murderer! Let me go ! " Momo plead to him.

"I can't let you ! " Izuru answered .

"Move ! " Momo yelled at him .

"STOP ! " Izuru shouted.

"STAND ASIDE, I NEED TO KILL HIM ! " Momo replied shouting at him.

"LET HIM GO ! " Izuru yelled back.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO MOVE ? " Momo yelled furiously .

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO STOP ? " Izuru replied but Momo pushed him back a little.

"**SNAP TOBIUME **" Momo shouted as she releases her shikai at point blank range causing a 50 foot radius explosion engulfing the entire area in smoke. We were all blinded by the dense smoke.

When i opened my eyes again . I see Izuru unharmed. He was able to dodge the blast last second.

"You dare release your Zanpakutō here? How reckless and irresponsible " Izuru said as he becomes serious " Have you lose your mind ? Do you even realize what you're doing. Don't confuse private matters with public ones, Lieutenant Hinamori ! " Izuru said to Momo

Momo goes to attack Gin again but Gin uses his reiastu to deflect the fireball and curve it by a 45 angle.

"Damn it ! " Momo shouted.

"I see, if your going to be like that , i will treat you as an enemy " Izuru replied as he leaps 50 feet high " **Now Raise your head and prepare to die ** " Izuru chanted but before he can attack Momo or before Momo could use another attack . My Captain appeared with a flashstep and blocked Momo's Shikai with his foot not fazed by the extreme heat of Momo's Shikai while he uses his right hand to block with the hilt of his Zanpakutō against Izuru two handed Wabisuke strike without being affected by Izuru's special ability.

" Neither of you two move a muscle " Hitsugaya said to them.

"Captain Hitsugaya " Momo said with tears still in her eyes.

"Arrest them both " Hitsugaya commanded as i put Momo in a full nelson while Iba removes her Zanpakutō from her hands

"Hitsugaya ! " Momo said with sad look on her face.

"Momo !This is no time to be fighting each other with swords ! Shouldn't our first priority be taking down Aizen's corpse from there ? I'll make the report to Captain Commander . Put these two in detention . Take them way " Hitsugaya commanded us as i carried way Momo with Iba holding her right arm and i held her left arm. Momo angrily stared at Gin before being overtoken by despair that her captain died. I then hear my captain talking to Gin.

"If you make Momo spill even a pint of blood, i will kill you " Hitsugaya said in a cold threatening tone to Gin.

"That's scary . We'll have to watch her real close-like so no bad guys can get to her " Gin replied as they both walked away.

Hitsugaya appeared tome and half hour later with a letter in his hand .

"Rangiku , i want you to give this letter to Momo " he said to me.

"Why ?" i asked him.

"I'm too busy investigating the ryoka matter, also there's the issue of the prime suspect " Hitsugaya answered.

"Gin would never do something like this " i said to him.

"Gin was acting suspicious during the captains meeting a few days ago . Also there's no way i'm suppose to believe that Gin would just leave ryoka alive without a reason. I don't know the details but until then, he's the prime subspect. Rangiku put your personal feelings aside and be objective, until we get more information Gin is guity " Hitsugaya stated.

"Why did you threaten to kill Gin ? " i asked him.

" Because he was about kill Momo with his Shikai " Hitsugaya coldly replied as he left the area. I was just hoping this was a monstrous mistake and that Hitsugaya was just being his usual overprotective self.

An hour later i arrived at the in station special detention cell. Momo was in deep depression and was grieving about Aizen's death.

"You look awful " i said to her as i walked towards her.

"Rangiku " she said to me with tears still in her eyes.

"Have you settled down a bit ? " i asked her.

"Um... I'm sorry. I have been a burden on you, too " Momo said to me.

"Don't apologize to me " i replied to her.

"I wasn't able to do anything ...What is happening outside ? " Momo asked me.

"It's chaos , Something like this out of control. Everyone's moving on their own trying to capture the ryoka that broke into the Seireitei " i said to her .

"Then what about arresting the killer ? " Momo asked me.

"They still haven't finished inspecting the crime scene . We have no choice but to wait for the Captain Commander 's decision " i answered.

"But the one who killed Aizen was " Momo said to her but i defended Gin.

"Stop right there , Gin would never do something like that . Just now, i told you everyone's in chaos...but the 5th squad is the worst off. They've lost both their captain and their Lieutenant at the same time . You do realize what might happen to your squad, don't you ? I'm not saying i don't understand how you feel but you do realize that your actions you took endangered your squad at a time we should be finding the ryoka " i explained to her .

"i'm ...i'm sorry " she said to me . I then gave Momo a letter Hitsugaya found in Aizen's room.

"I found this in Captain Aizen's room. It's address to you " i said to her.

"Captain Aizen ..to me ? " Momo said tearing up.

"You're lucky it was my Captain who found it . If it was anyone else, it would've been presented as evidence, and you might never have received it. I haven't read it at all but Aizen must of really cared for you... if he made this letter knowing he would of died " i said to her as i walked away leaving Momo in private .

"Thank you so much " Momo replied as she began to read the letter while i walked outside to look at the sun.

** 54 days ago **

Night have fallen. I heard that the mighty Captain of Squad 11 have fallen to the Ryoka leader who is now identified as Ichigo Kurosaki over a day ago . This further had me suspect that he might of been the one who really killed Aizen. We had no clue where he currently was hiding but Shunsui Kyōraku captured one of the Ryoka know as Yasutora Sado or nicknamed "Chad" by his friends, human from the world of the living of Mexican descent.

Then it occurred to me that humans were somehow able to get into the Seireitei. It occured to me that my creeping suspicions were true. A shignimai must of aided them into the Seireitei. I had a dream about the frist time i met Gin 119 years ,10 months ,5 days , 10 hours and 30 minutes ago.

"You finally woke up Matsumoto ? " Hitsugaya said to me.

"Captain ...What are you doing in my room ? " i asked him laying down on the couch.

"Idiot, the administrative office isn't your room !Since you're awake , hurry up and take over. I'm tired already and finished my work " he said to me..

"That's because you agreed to take over all of 5th squad's business" i said to him.

"Zip it . Just do your work that you have been putting off " he said to me as he gives me the paperwork.

"That's all that's left ? There was so much ..." i said to him but he cut me off mid sentence.

"Zip it " he replied.

"How long was i out ? " i asked him.

"10 hours " Hitsugaya answered.

"It must be hard for you to see your best friend so depressed like that " i said to him.

"I know, it pains me to see her this depressed " Hitsugaya replied with a serious tone .

"Do you really think Gin...Captain Ichimaru did it ? " i asked him.

We where then interrupted by our 7th seat.

"Begging your pardon . I'm your 7th seat , Takezoe Koukichirou " he said to us .

"What is it ? Open the door " Hitsugaya answered as he walked into the barracks.

" Moments ago, urgent reports from various cell guards indicated that Lieutenants Abarai, Hinamori and Kira have disappered from their respective cells.

"What! " Hitsugaya shouted as me and him rush out to Hinamori's cell. We see a guard bowing down in shame for letting her escape.

"When i heard Lituentant Hinamori call me over, i went to her and then she used Kidō to knock me out and she escaped, i have failed you "

" That was no doubt ****Bakudō** # **20. Hakufuku** ** (白伏,_White Crawl) "_ Hitsugaya stated.

****"****Hakufuku ?" the guard asked.

"A mental Kidō that muddles the consciousness of its target. Momo is a Kidō master capable of rivaling even captains in her level of Kidō. We should of placed spirit shackles to prevent this but the reason we didn't is because we never though Momo would go this far " Hitsugaya explained to us as we see a 10 foot diameter hole in the cell walls.

"It's not like she is going to be executed " i said to him.

"There's only one reason...Rangiku " he said to me.

"What is it captain ? " i asked him.

"Go back without me. I'm going to save Hinamori " he replied as he runs out to save Momo. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

I head back to the squad only to sense Hitusgaya releasing his Shikai and rushed back to see what was going on. I saw Hitsugaya with the hook of his shikai on Gin's right arm .

"You die tonight Gin Ichimaru for spilling Momo's blood " my captain shouted as he prepared to kill Gin.

**"Impales Flesh Shinso** " Gin chanted as he uses his Shikai at point blank range at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya dodges it " Really are you sure you want to dodge that ? If you do , Momo will die " Gin said to him.

"Momo ! " Hitsugaya said as he was too slow to stop the attack. I risked my life last second to protect an unconicuous Momo " Rangiku ? " Hitsugaya said shocked to see me.

"Please forgive me captain , i was returning to my quarters but then i felt Hyōrinmaru's spiritual pressure and thought you might need help. Now Captain Ichimaru , put away your sword. If you refuse you would have me as a opponent as well " i said to him as i barely block his Shikai with my sealed sword. Just him lightly pushing his Shinso almost broke my Zanpakutō in half and killed me. He was easily holding back against me as he drew his sword and sheated his blade and walked away.

"I'm not done with you Gin " Hitsugaya shouted .

"Instead of coming after me, you should look after Momo " Gin repiled as he walked away.

****53 days ago****

6 hours passed since we saved Momo from killing herself in her rage and others. We visited her room in the hospital to see how she's doing .

"I must thank you . If you hadn't come..Momo would of died**. **Thanks a million Rangiku** " **he said to me .

"You're welcome " i replied as i was treated of my injuries. I suffered sprained wrists trying to hold back Gin's Shikai.

I thought back to all the times Gin left me and disappeared without telling me were he was going and how he hasn't changed at then got a hell butterfly with some disturbing news.

"Reporting all captains and lieutenants. There has been a change regrading the date of the execution of death row inmate Rukia kuchiki . The execution would be 29 hours from now. This is the Final Judgement . There will be no further change in date " the butterfly said to all of us. Hitsugaya left the hospital and i followed him.

"The execution and the associated release of the Soukyoku...If that is Ichimaru's goal, then we must stop the execution and expose Gin " Hitsugaya replied as we head out to further investigate the whole conspiracy . I really wanted to believe in my heart that Gin wasn't guilty of Aizen's murder and that it was the Ryoka's fault but after yesterday.

**52 days ago**

August 6, 2001 . Me and Hitsugaya arrived at Central 46 Underground Assembly Hall. Rukia was scheduled to be killed by central 46 .

"What should we do ? " i asked him.

"We have no choice , get back Rangiku " he commanded.

"Don't tell me..." i asked him but he then cuts down the door and goes inside " That's the door of the centra 46 , you know ! Doing this is illegal... " i said to him.

"Just as i thought ! The alarm isn't sounding . Even though i busted the door open, the alarm isn't sounding. Someone took out the gate guards and walked in there. Then that same person locked the door and made it so the alarm wouldn't sound if people like us came " Hitsugaya explained.

"So that it wouldn't attract attention ? " i asked as we walked into the main chamber only to see everyone in Central 46 dead. Hitsugaya feels on the blood and notices that it dried up and turned black.

"This blood has dried up...enough to dry up and turn back .That means they were killed 2 days ago a day after special wartime orders have been issued and a day after Renji was defeated . The people within central 46 where here and locked themselves in case the ryoka broke in and where in here until we cut through the door and there was trace of the intruders at all. In other words they were killed but someone within the Seireitei In other words, the orders by Central 46 were fake orders. Who could of done this ? Ichimaru couldn't have possibly done this by himself, does he have an ally or is he the puppet in a puppetmasters hands ? " Hitsugaya explained to me.

"What if it's not really him ? " i asked him.

"Captain Hitsugaya , i thought i would find you here " Izuru said standing at the end of the door.

"Izuru ! Don't tell me this was your handiwork " Hitsugaya said to Izuru "let's follow him, Rangiku ! " he said to me.

"Yes, Captain !" i replied as we pursue him .

" Izuru, are you the one who killed Central 46 ? ! " Hitsugaya asked him as we pursued him with Gin.

"No !I just had the door unlocked and was let in to that underground assembly hall " Izuru stated.

"Was let in ? !By who ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

"Isn't it obvious , by Central 46 " Izuru answered.

"Don't fuck with me Izuru ! " Hitsugaya replied.

"Instead than chasing me, shouldn't you be protecting Momo ? " Izuru asked him.

"What the hell are you talking about ? " Hitusgaya asked him.

"Hitsugaya, you set up a barrier on the room Momo was sleeping in , right ? " Izuru explained to Hitsugaya" You used ****Bakudō** # **** 11. Kyomon** (_鏡門 Mirror Door_) It creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside. You arrogantly taught you could leave Momo alone but someone of her level could easily break that barrier . Hinamori was trained by Aizen to be one of the best users of Kidō outside the Kidō corps. All this time she has been completely hiding from you behind you all this time " Izuru said to him as Hitsugaya then makes a u turn .

"Rangiku, go and handle Izuru " he said to me.

"Very well then " i replied as i go to confront Izuru but he stops and prepares to fight me " Gave up on runing. If i'm not mistake , you don't know, do you Matsumoto ? " Izuru said to me.

"Know about what ? " i asked him.

"My Zanpakutō 's special ability " he answered.

"Well, you don't tell anyone that kind of stuff " i said to him.

"That's not true . My old classmates Momo and Renji know about it but i don't mind telling you either Rangiku **Raise your head Wabisuke !** " Izuru chanted as he releases his shikai and attacked me.

He attacked my sword 8 times but i blocked his strikes.

"Is that all you got ? You're Shikai isn't all that strong " i said to him.

"How many times did you block my sword just now ? " he asked me

"7 times, so " i anwsered but then my sword falls to the ground like a lead weight

"My Shikai double the weight of whatever it cuts. Cut twice, and it doubles again. Cut three times, and it doubles yet again . Then the slashed opponents gives out under the weight and without fail, they fall prostate to the ground and drop their head as if apologizing hence the name Wabisuke , the repentent one. If you weren't counting, i'll tell you. If your sword weighs one pound, then combined with the number of strikes and multiplying weight, your sword now weighs 128 lbs, far too heavy to wield " Izuru explained to me .

"I must admit that is pretty impressive however i can use my Shikai without carrying it Growl Haineko " i repiled as i release my sword.

"Shit ! " he said as i use a plume of ash to knock him into a wall.

After our fight, Rangiku hears from 4th Division lieutenant Isane Kotetsu via Bakudō #77 "**Tenteikura**" that Aizen, Gin and Kaname Tōusen are traitors. I ran off to find Hitsugaya. I rushed to Sōkyoku hill when i saw Gin, Aizen and Tōusen. I couldn't believe my eyes. The man we all thought was dead was not only alive but a traitor to the Soul Society and was the mastermind all this time to the chaos. I arrived on time after Kukaku fired a full incantation **Hado 63 **Raikōhō** **(雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_) at Aizen and brainwashed gatekeepers

"Damn, what a ruckus " Gin said calmly but then i appeared behind him and garbed hold of Gin's arm and placed my Zanpakutō at his neck.

"Don't move " i said to him upset that Gin betrayed all of us.

"Sorry, Cap'n Aizen . I went 'n got caught " Gin calmly repiled.

"Why Gin, why did you do this ? " i asked him while everyone was focused on Aizen summoned the Negación to get the three traitors out of Soul Society using a cluster of Gillains.

"I'm a lil' disappointed .You coulda kept holdin' on a lil longer . So long Rangiku " Gin said to me as left me .I was now truly demoralized. Not since our break up 25 years ago have i felt this way . I couldn't believe that Gin of all people would be the one to betray the Soul Society and me like this. The Man who gave me the resolve to live. i struggled to find a way to justify the actions you have done and i vowed to myself that i would get answers from you .

**Present**** day **

**Realm of Death**

I can finally see the light . It's true what they say about death, when you truly die your entire life flashes past you. Looks like i would never be able to have a real relationship again. The one thing i truly regret was never being able to find a serious relationship instead of becoming a whore . I don't regret the fun i had as a whore, i just regret that i would never be able to find a real soulmate and settle down . Just when i was going to go with Izuru, just when i though i was done being a freak, i had to die ...I'm sory Izuru, sorry that i can never be more than a friend .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>**

Kakashi and Yamato fight Tōusen and Gin who are trying to steal Naruto and the Ninetail Demon Fox inside of them while Naruto is trapped in a wooden jail negating the Kyuubi chakra . Gin is absent in thought as he clashes attacks with Kakashi.

"How could i let her down ? I tried everything to help her out , the only reason i joined Aizen's side was to help create a better world for her , it was that very reason i had to leave her " Gin said to himself as he goes to the past.

**25 years ago**

**Gin's pov**

I was within Aizen's squad that fateful night when he came up to talk with me.

"Gin, you need to break up with Rangiku " he said to me.

"Why Aizen ? " i asked him.

"She's too close to you, we can't take any risk of her uncovering our plan " he answered.

"But Aizen i love her, we were planing to get married soon in 5 years from now " i said to him.

"We can't allow ourselves to be binded down by such weak emotions, Captain Kurosaki has been suspicious of my actions for a long need to distance yourself from Rangiku and that squad altogether. With Rangiku's promotion to Lieutenant, she might catch on to our plans as well" he stated.

"I guess i have not other choice do i " i replied recluant to leave you Rangiku.

"85 years has passed since i met you and since i put my plan to action. My Arrnacar army is nearly complete " he stated.

"I see , it's been 20 years since we occupied Huecdo Mundo and you overthrew the God-King of Hueco Mundo and original ruler of Las Noches " i said to him.

"Indeed, since then we have been able to use Las Noches as a secret base of far i was able to gather 10 elite Arrnacar which i entitled the name Espada" he explained to me.

"So far we have only two Vasto Lordes, 1 Gillain and 7 Adjuchas in our Espada force. Once we gather all 10 Vasto Lordes, we can finally achieve our goal " he coldly stated.

"So i have to break up with her ? " i asked him.

"You could continue to go with her only for you to eventually break her heart and make the pain 10 times worse or you can end it now and you can follow the ambitions we planed " he asked me.

"Very well then " i replied "Why are we doing this anyways ? " i asked him.

"It's simple Gin, the Soul Society is corrupt and unbalance . Too many people live in his oppressive world where they have no god to govern them. Look at the godless world Gin and look how many people suffer due to the vacancy of the throne in the Kingdom of the gods. If the Soul King truly existed , he was the more evil than all the hollows combined . That's why people like you and Rangiku have to live in such discrimination all this time and the reason she lost her family. My true objective is to overthrow the king of the Soul Society and become the absolute god who governs the world of the living and the Soul Society" he answered.

"I see , but i can't break up with her. I don't have the heart to " i said to him with tears in my eyes.

"I see, i'll help you out with that " he replied

Later on that night i saw your angry face of you cheating on me.

"Rangiku! listen i can explain " i said to you.

"How could you ? How could you cheat on me ? You asshole ! " you yelled at me as you threw my engagement ring into the trash and slapped me across the face and fled the room in anger .

"I'm sorry Rangiku " i said to you .

"How long have you been doing this behind my back ? " you said in anger to me.

" The last 10 years, i was afraid to tell you i cheated on you " i said to you.

"So you cheat on me behind my back constantly ? " you shouted at me.

"I'm sorry , i guess i should of called off the engagement" i said to you

"FUCK YOU GIN , WE'RE DONE, YOU AND I ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS ! " you shouted at me as you punched me in the face and left the area. Aizen the appears out of the walk using his invisibility kido.

"**Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠, _Complete Hypnosis_)" Aizen chanted as the illusion of the woman i was in bed with was gone .

"Thanks Aizen" i said as tears are within my eyes.

"You really loved her ? You didn't have the heart to use a real woman to have sex with you " he said to me.

"I did love her" i replied.

I regret continuing Aizen's plan and not being with you .

**Present**** day**

**3rd Person pov**

Gin is interrupted by a cut on his face .

"Who are you guys anyways ? " Kakashi asked.

" Captain of Sqaud 3, Gin Ichimaru " Gin replied.

"What about you ? " Yamato asked.

" Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13 Kaname Tōusen " Tōusen replied.

"It's time you start talking " Kakashi said to Gin.

"Very well assuming you can beat us **Impale ******Shinsō** **(神鎗, _God Spear )_ " Gin chants as he extends his sword 330 feet at Kakashi but Kakashi dodges it with Shunshin.

" **Cry **Suzumushi** **(清虫, _Cricket_) " Tōusen chanted as he uses his Shikai but Yamato dodges the vibration sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

8:50 A.M. Orihime is at the hospital desk table when she sees Rangiku on a sretcher who is dead with her eyes open with a white bloodstained sheet covering her.

"Rangiku , what happened to her ? " Orihime shouted seeing her dead.

"She was killed in battle by a powerful enemy " the guy answered.

"Orihime , she's dead you can't heal her " said the medic.

"It can't be " Orihime said as she tries to heal arrives to do a autospy on Rangiku .

"Wait, what's going on ? Rangiku's life force wasn't there a second ago. Is Orihime actually reviving Rangiku from the dead ? Impossible, not even my full extent of my abilities could do that. Just what power does she have ?" Unohana said to herself shcoked to see Orihime seemingly bringing back Rangiku from the dead .

"What's going on, why is it that i can feel my body ?" Rangiku said to herself as her eyes opened up.

"Rangiku " Orihime cried as she hugged her. Rangiku's right side was completely healed up.

" Impossible, Orihime actually brought her back from the dead " Unohana said to herself.

"I'm alive, but that's impossible . How was i revived ? " Rangiku said to herself.

"What did i just do, was she brought back to life by my powers ? I didn't feel her heart beat at all and now she's alive " Orihime said to herself.

"Orihime, Rangiku mind we talk in private ? " Unohana said to them.

"Fine ! " Orihime answered.

"What is Orihime, just how powerful is she if she can bring back someone who died just now " Rangiku said to herself.

Meanwhile while they walk into another room, Zestu appears.

"Incredible, it's just like what Madara predicted " White Zestu stated.

"Indeed, she has the power of a god " Black Zestu replied.

"How could any human have this level of power ? This power rivals the level of the Sage of the Six Paths " White Zestu asked.

"We don't know but that's our job to find out " Black Zetsu answered.

"It's amazing that even the Senior Captains haven't detected us at all " White Zestsu stated.

"Our Mayfly justu makes us invisible to even the most skilled sensory detection " Black Zetsu explained.

"It's best we get this information to Madara before we are caught " White Zetsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Midtown Konoha<strong>

Kurneai and Ebsiu arrive at the area where they split up.

"Ebisu, go search for Konohamaru out east, i would search west " Kurenai commanded.

"Right ! " Ebisu replied as he goes to search for Konohamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>** 500 meters from Konoha General Hospital **

A little girl is lost when she sees Anko there about to attack her .

"Mmm, your quite a delicious looking girl " Dark Anko said to her

"AHHHH!Mommy, mommy help me " the little girl screamed.

"Time to have you for breakfast " Dark Anko replied as she goes to strike the little girl but Neji grabs her hand .

"Sorry but your not eating anyone today" Neji said to Dark Anko.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Omake 26 : Kabuto Encyclopedia<strong>**

Kabuto sneaks onto the set of the Arrnacar Encyclopedi****a**** and slaps his face on the logo.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi , Gin Ichimaru isn't here today due to funeral he's attending. I'm here to do my special segment about Orochimaru's Juinjutsu " Kabuto said to the viewers as he shows Sasuke in level 2 curse form.

"Orochimaru's Juinjutsu are the cursed seals that were one of the most frequently-used technique of Orochimaru in the series, which he usually gave to his most powerful and unique followers. To apply a cursed seal, Orochimaru needed to bite his intended target. As he had sharp fangs and an extendible neck, this was a relatively simple task. The seal then appeared on the body of the victim near the point of application, and they subsequently lost consciousness " Kabuto stated as he shows a clip of Sauke getting bitten by Orochimaru.

"The design of the seals varied from person-to-person. Sometime later, had the victims survived, they would awaken with the first level of the seal active and be enraged due to the seal's influence. The seals worked by forcibly drawing chakra from the user's body, giving the user a chakra capacity beyond what they would normally be capable of, as well as increased physical performance, especially in battle" Kabuto stated as he shows a clip of Sasuke defeating Zaku.

"The seal has two different levels, and the types of transformations differ from seal to seal. When inactive, the seal is simply a black tattoo on the user's body. Orochimaru has a wide array of cursed seals, so the appearance and power of the seal will usually vary from user to user. Each seal always has three identical marks arranged in a circular pattern. When first activated, the marks on the seal glow and replicate, spreading over the user's body. This is known as the first level (状態1, _Jōtai Ichi_; Literally meaning "State 1") of the seal. The degree to which this occurs is dependent on the user, and the degree to which it spreads is proportionate to the overall effect it has. Normally, the wearer of the seal will also experience slight pains during the activation of this level " Kabuto explained as he shows the sound four in level 1 curse form

"The second level (状態2, _Jōtai Ni_; Literally meaning "State 2") of the seal causes the black marks to completely envelop the user. This is followed by an unnatural alteration of the user's body, with the only common features being yellow eyes with a black sclera, skin changing colour, and longer hair. When in this level, the seal eats away at the user's mind and personality, driving them to madness if used for too long. It also takes quite a toll on their body, since they are being mutated by the seal but the power increase is over 10 times the power increase of level 1 " Kabuto explained as he shows Kimmiario in level 2 curse form.

"Because the seals forcibly draw chakra from the user, they will often kill the user when first applied. Orochimaru has averaged a ten-percent success rate when applying these seals based on his first experiment with his ten students, with only one survivor. Additionally, even if the user survives, their body will not be able to easily control the power of the seals given to them. To compensate for this, Orochimaru developed the Mind Awakening Pill. The drug forces the user's body to become accustomed to the unnatural increase in power, but also kills the one who takes it. The sealing technique Four Black Fog Battle Formation and Dark Sealing Method are used to keep the drug from killing the user by placing them in a temporary death state. Prolonged usage of the seals would corrode both the body and mind, making it easier for the users to be susceptible to Orochimaru's influence " Kabuto stated as he shows a picture of Anko after getting the curse seal.

"We will see you next time on my segment Kabuto Encyclopedia " Kabuto said to the audience .

**(A/N:Orihime was able to save Rangiku from death ,Meanwhile Kakashi and Yamato take on Gin and Tousen and Neji prepares to fight Anko and take on her level 2 curse form while Kunreai and Ebisu **search** for Konohamaru as well as Team Asuma . ****what is bound to happen next? **Review, Fave and Subscribe.**)******


	33. Konohamaru's time to shine

**Bleach Shippūden 32: Konohamaru's time to shine, Orihime's hidden powers revealed.**

**(A/N : Anko in her second level of her curse seal has went on a rampage, meanwhile Orihime managed to bring back Rangiku from death with her amazing powers. Konohamaru is missing and all the ninjas have begun a citywide search for him while Neji deals with Anko's powerful level 2 curse form?******)****

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake district<strong>

8:51 A.M. Konohamaru wanders the abandoned neighborhood of the Hatake district. Konohamaru then encounters 30 Shingimai from Squad 6 .

"Great more Shingimai to fight, i already defeated a few dozen of them , hopefully i get a challenging fight this time around " Konohamaru said to himself as he jumps from a 5 story building and confronts them.

"What the heck ? " said one of the Shingimai.

"It's some low level Genin " said another Shingimai.

"Men, this here is the guy who is close to the Nine Tails which the Gotei 13 has been looking for " said a man with blonde mulleted hair with sideburns and blue eyes with a very long thick mustache and bread and with the body of a Viking .

"Just who are you guys ? " Konohamaru asked.

" My name is 3rd seat Suigyū Sensōnushi of squad 6 or better known as the Axe master of squad 6 " the Viking looking guy stated.

"I see, i'll take you on first, my Name is Konohamaru Saruboti , Genin of Konohagure and soon to be seventh Hokage " Konohamaru replied as he goes into his fighting pose .

"Hahahahaha, you think a little runt like you can take me on? Dream on kid , i'm a 3rd seat whereas you are nothing more but a lowly Genin , hell you couldn't defeat me even if you were a Jōunin. The point is that us Shingimai are far more powerful than you weakass humans " Suigyū arrogantly boasted.

"Please , it's the other way around. You Shingimai are too weak to even hold your own against a mere Genin " Konohamaru taunted.

"Men capture this nuisance " Suigyū replied as he has 30 of his men come at Konohamaru.

A fat unseated officer goes to punch Konohamaru but Konohamaru easily blocks his punch with his right forearm and knees the guy in the gut knocking him out. Konohamaru punches a second unseated officer with a left hook , he hits a third one with a powerful kick , he take out two unseated officers behind him with a double elbow strike and take down 5 with a sweeping kick. He finishes the rest with highspeed strikes.

"I see, you have some skills to take out that many unseated officers at once despite being a Genin however i will show you the difference between a seated officer and a lowly seated officer **Spilt Onoshin** (斧神_Axe God_)" Suigyū chanted as his katana becomes a Giant Axe twice the size of his body and swings easily smashing the ground.

"What is that you got ? " Konohamaru asked.

" This is the mighty **Onoshin** (斧神_Axe God_), It's the strongest axe in the Soul Society. A axe even mightier and stronger than Jidanbō 's mighty axe . I'll try hard not to kill you by just using the hilt of the axe" Suigyū explained as he comes at Konohamaru with the hilt of his massive axe but Konohamaru easily blocks it with one hand .

"Come on, you got to be stronger than that " Konohamaru taunted as he smacks the 3rd seat into a building.

" You bastard, now you done it kid, i'm going to kick your ass " Suigyū shouted as he loses his temper and swings the blade of his axe at full power against Konohamaru but Konohamaru blocks it back of his wrist while the shockwave levels a 5 story building .

"Is that all you got ? " Konohamaru said to Suigyū.

"Impossible, the mighty **Onoshin** (斧神_Axe God_) blocked by a child with his barehand ? " Suigyū said shocked to see his shikai blocked.

"Take this **Konohamaru Punch** " Konohamaru replied as he uses a his right hand to punch Suigyū in the stomach and shattering his shikai at the same time knocking him out .

" Impossible, token down..by a lowly human " Suigyū said to himself as he falls to the ground unconscious.

"I trained hard enough to become a Hokage, a lowly Shignimai like yourself wasn't even worth showing the new justu " Konohamaru said to the guy while he walks away. Meanwhile a member of Onmitsukidō calls Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 's base<strong>

Soifon is at the base of the medical campgrounds with Ibiki in the hospital bed. Soifon is talking to Ukitake on her Denreishinki.

" The infiltration of the leaf village has been a success, the Soul Society has wiped out most of the forces in the village, and the rescue of Hitsugaya and Byakuya was a success" Soifon said to Ukitake .

"What about the Kage ? " Ukitake asked.

"She was far too strong to be killed by my hands, we are still searching for the Nine Tails as we speak " Soifon answered.

" Very well, me and Shunsui will arrive there soon to take on the Kage no sooner you find the Jinchūriki , do not engage the Kage again or the Sannin, there far too powerful to be defeated " Ukitake stated.

"Okay , you don't have to tell me twice " Soifon replied as she hangs up the phone only to get another.

"Captain Soifon " said one of the unseated officers calling her.

" What is it ? " Soifon asked.

"We spotted the kid closest to Naruto Uzimaki named Konohamaru Saruboti " the officer answered.

"Where is the kid ? " Soifon asked.

"He's all the way within the Hatake district 8 miles northeast of your direction 4 miles west of the main gate" the officer anwsered.

"Very well then, it's time i track him down. Stay close to him " Soifon commanded.

"Right! " the unseated officer replied as Soifon hangs up the phone. Ibiki gets back up despite her injuires

"I'm coming with you Captain " Ibiki said covered with bandages.

"You're too badly injured, you need to to rest " Soifon said to Ibiki.

" I can't leave you Captain, i must serve by your side " Ibiki replied as she tries to get back up.

"Then i have no choice , **Bakudō # ****27. Tanma otosh **_(_ タンマ落とし Time out dropping _)" _Soifon chanted as she uses her right hand to touch Ibiki's shoulder to knock her out " I can't afford for her to be injured any further "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>** 500 meters from Konoha General Hospital**

Neji fights Anko who is in level two curse form. Neji clashes with Anko's attacks . Neji comes at Anko with a simple palm strike but Anko blocks with her claws. Anko counters with a flying roundhouse kick but Neji blocks the flying roundhouse kick with his right forearm. Neji jumps down on the ground and sees Anko charging at her.

"Got you now " Dark Anko shouted as she goes to slash Neji but Neji dodges the attack. The slash easily destroys a 5 story building .

"That was too close for comfort, had those claws connected, i would of took serious injury " Neji said to himself.

"**Sen'eijashu** (潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes ) " _Dark Anko chanted as she shoots hundreds of snakes at Neji but Neji dodges all the snakes .

"**Jūken**(柔拳_Gentle Fist_ ) " Neji chanted as he goes to strike Anko with chakra around his palm.

"**Fushoku hadanotate** (腐食肌の盾_Corrosive skin shield_)" Dark Anko chanted as she covers her skin in acidic liquid which burns Neji's hand and forces him back from using Gentle fist.

"Damn it !Had i hit her head on, that acid would of melted my hand off " Neji said to himself.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu " **Dark Anko chanted as she shoots a fireball at Neji.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_)" Neji countered as he uses a shockwave to knock back the fireball and sends it flying back at Anko 500 feet away and creating a 500 foot radius explosion leveling 20 buildings . Anko then appears behind Neji with Shunshin.

"Die ! " Dark Anko shouted as she goes to decapitate Neji but Neji stops her attack.

"Rotation " Neji countered as he knocks back Dark Anko and send her flying 1,000 feet westward but Anko gets back up and goes to attack.

"You're turning out to be alot of fun " Dark Anko replied licking her licks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Gin is fighting Kakashi while Tōusen is fighting Yamato. Gin is trying to overcome grief and sorrow from losing Rangiku while avoiding Kakashi's strikes.

"I need to get over the grief that she's dead now but it's too painful. A part of me wants to take his sword into my heart so i can join Rangiku while another part of me wants to fight to preserve myself for Aizen's goals " Gin said to himself as dodges a kunai from Kakashi and stabs Kakashi in the chest but it was a clone.

"Behind you ! " Kakashi said to Kakashi as he goes to stab Gin but Gin dodges the strike.

"**Impale ******Shinsō** **(神鎗, _God Spear )_ " Gin chants as he extends his sword 330 feet long.

"**Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_) " Kakashi chanted as he shoots a powerful yellow energy blast knocking back Gin.

" I see, that was impressive. Doing a Kidō spell without incantation despite never attending the Shinigmai academy, you truly are a copy cat ninja " Gin said to Kakashi.

"Thanks, it seems you're familiar with my Sharrigan " Kakashi said to Gin as he removes his headband over his eye.

"That Hitsugaya was truly ignorant of your abilities. He's a smart strong kid but unfortunately he's not very experienced like me . Let's see you copy this attack ****Pour Down **Yarisazame** (槍紗, _Spear Rain_) " Gin chants by extending Shinsō into the air, causing 20 swords to rain down on Kakashi and causing everything within a 100 foot radius to be covered in smoke.

"I'm not limited to just Kidō** Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu** " Kakashi replied as he comes out of a rock behind Gin with 3 shadow clones.

"I see, that Kidō was just a diversion to hide yourself in the rocks and strike at my blindspot. You're every bit as cunning as our report described you however you would need to do more than clones to defeat me " Gin replied as he fights off Kakashi's clones.

The first clone comes at him with a kunai but Gin counters his strike with his Shinsō and extends it through the clone.

**"Had****ō******** #** **33. **Sōkatsui** **(蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " the second Kakashi chanted as he fires a powerful blue fireball from Gin's right side.

"**Fire Style : Fireball Justu** " the third Kakashi clone chanted as he shoots a fireball from his mouth at Gin's left backflips to dodge the blasts which collide and explode.

"Not bad however you need to do better than that " Gin said to Kakashi but then he finds himself stabbed through the heart of Kakashi's Katana. Kakashi emerged from the ground and stabs Gin

"You should of looked down below " Kakashi stated .

"I see, you thought two steps ahead and got me through the heart , goo but not good enough "**Bakdu******ō****** # 5 ****. Gisei**_(_ 犠牲 _Scapegoat)_" Gin replied as he reveals Kakashi stabbed a clone. The real Gin appears behind Kakashi

"**Impale ******Shinsō** **(神鎗, _God Spear )_ " Gin chants as he extends his sword 330 feet long but Kakashi uses a two handed Katana strike to block it and deflect Shinso having the blade go through the 30 foot rock " What strength you must have to deflect the attack with a simple kendo strike " Gin stated.

"I've just gotten started " Kakashi replied.

"Rangiku, i'll kill the Shinobi who took your live and hopefully i would gain the power to bring you back to life " Gin said to himself but when he opened his eyes he sees Kakashi right in front of him.

" You left your guard down, and now you die **Chidori** (千鳥_One Thousand Birds_)" Kakashi states as he dashes at 16500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH) using body flicker.

"Shit he's too fast " Gin said as he then gets hit by the Chidori however he blocked with his right hand on his sword and the left hand on his face donning a Hollow Mask. His mask is in the shape of a snake form with fangs on the mask and fox like ears.

"What the hell is that? " Kakashi asked shocked.

"It's my Hollow Mask, it increases my power without resorting to a Bankai .. Had not for this, i wouldn't had the speed or strength to block your blow just now " Gin answered.

"What dark power, it's the same level of power from a curse mark " Kakashi stated.

"Care to test my Shikai's real power?** Extend **Shinsō**** " Gin chants as he extends his blade 1,650 feet long at 28,160 ft/sec ( 19,600 MPH). Kakashi barely dodges it with Shunshin.

"That was too close for comfort, his speed vastly increased with his Hollow Mask " Kakashi said to himself as he barely dodges the following strike.

Meanwhile Tōusen and Yamato fight each other. Tōusen goes for his assault .

"**Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts )" _Tōusen chants as he moves the blade around him in a semi-circle and then a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on Yamato.

"** Mokuton: Mokujōheki**(木遁・木錠壁_Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu_ )" Yamato chanted as he forms a done wall protecting him against the blades with ease. Tōusen comes up close and tries to stab Yamato

"You're wide open ! " Tōusen shouted as he goes to stab Yamato but Yamato dodges the attack

"**Water Style: Hand of Waves** " Yamato chanted as he shoots a powerful water wave sending Tōusen flying through 10 trees. Tousen blocked the blast but is wet from the attack.

"Not bad but dodge this **Had****ō******** # ** 27 .** **** Seiryūnoiki** (青龍の息_Blue Dragon Breath_ )" Tōusen chants as he shoots a massive breath of blue fire from his mouth at Yamato.

"Shit! **Water Style: Ripping Torrent **( 水遁・破奔流_Suiton: Hahonryū_)" Yamato chanted as he creates water that spirals in his hand which fires at a high speed towards the fireblast and cancels it out covering the area in smoke

"Not bad, you deflected my attack with an element strong against fire " Tōusen stated.

"Glad your impressed **Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu **(土遁・土石流_Doton: Dosekiryū_ ) " Yamato s as he punches the ground causing the earth to rise and attack Tōusen with a wave of mud .

"**Suzumushi ****Daigakushō:Kuriketto no kage** (クリケット第3楽章クリケットの影 _Cricket 3rd Movement : Cricket Shadow_ ) "Tōusen chants as he creates 4 clones of himself and jump out the way of the mudflow .

" Got you guys now **Mokuton: Daijurin**(木遁・大樹林の術_Wood Style: Branching Forest_) " Yamato chanted as he shoots 4 sharp, spear-like piercing wooden tendrils at each clone piercing all of them but the real Tousen appears behind Yamato.

"**Suzumushi Saishū Shinoringu: **( 最終的な運動清虫死のリング _Cricket Final Movement: Ring of Death ) " _Tōusen chants as he generates white energy around his sword and the small ring on Tōusens sword rapidly spins around gathering energy and covering Tōusen with a purple Reiastu.

"This isn't good" Yamato said as he sees Tōusen lunge at him with his attack. The attack connects and creates a large 10 foot ring blast that blast a hole through Yamato .

"Got him " Tōusen said as he sees Yamato's dead body but it then turned into wood "A wood clone?" Tōusen said shocked to see Yamato still alive who dodged last second.

"**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō** (木遁・樹縛栄葬_Wood Style: Tree Bind Eternal Burial_ )" Yamato chanted as he creates a tree around Tōusen to bind him. Tōusen struggles to break out.

"Damn it " Tōusen said as he manages to get his right hand out .

"Too late " Yamato replied as he finishes making a 100 foot high tree 10 feet in diameter. However the tree explodes as a dark purple Reiastu rises out from the ground.

Tōusen's Hollow mask covers most of his head, neck and throat with the exception of small hole in the back for his hair. It has a plain smooth white surface with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle, separating the mask into two portions. Tōusen's gains a chest plate and a pair of small slim shoulder guards with designs similar to his mask.

"What the hell is that form ? It has the same dark aura of a Miniature Bjuu " Yamato said to himself.

"Now time to take you on " Tōusen stated as he dashes at Yamato using his new speed and Yamato barely dodges the attack cutting his chest lightly.

"He's fast " Yamato said shocked to see Tōusen's speed.

"No you're just too slow " Tōusen replied as he kicks Yamato in the ribs and sends him flying through a 100 foot hill . Yamato gets back up to fight him.

"You're going to be much tougher than i thought " Yamato stated coughing up blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

Unohana has called for a private meeting with Head captain Yamamoto, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui over Orihime's powers.

"You said that you have found a groundbreaking development in Orihime " Yamamoto said to Unohana.

"Yes, come right out Rangiku " Unohana replied as Rangiku walks out wearing a new Shingimai robe

"Impossible , she's still alive from the injuries she suffered ? " Ukitake said shocked to see her alive.

"How is that possible? That's way beyond any kind of healing technique " Shunsui asked as his eyes opened wide.

"What on earth is this? In my 1,000 years as captain commander, i never seen anything like this. What an unusual power she wields " Yamamoto stated.

" It's exactly what Kisuke reported. Orihime was able to spare Hitsugaya and Rukia from near death from the arrnacars over 2 weeks ago . I studied deep into her power however it wasn't until Orhime healed Hisgai's wounds did i notice her true extent of her powers " Unohana explained.

"How so ?" Ukitake asked.

" Hisgai fought a powerful ninja using an attack that damage the **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) as well as his entire **Reitekina Junkankei**( 霊的な循環系、_Spiritual Circulatory System_ ) which can only be restored with a special surgery that i developed however it would take 5 hours, Orihime on the other hand was able to heal it with no effort.

" Impossible, your saying that her healing abilities surpassed yours ? " Yamamoto asked.

"Never in my 200 years of being the captain of a elite medical division have i developed a technique that revives the dead. The closest technique i developed almost killed me in the process " Unohana anwsered.

"That's impossible, there's no way that a human could have that much power. Just what the hell is Orihime ? I never heard of it in the 5,000 years i lived" Yamamoto asked.

"Perhaps i should give a demonstration of her powers, Orihime come out " Unohana replied.

"Right ! " Orihime replied as she brings in a recently killed unseated Shingimai.

"Orihime, heal him " Unohana commanded.

"Right ! " Orihime replied as she goes to heal the guy " **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_)" Orihime chanted as she summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around the fallen Shingimai. The Shingimai is revived form death.

"I'm alive " said the random unseated officer.

"How is that possible ? That's way beyond any healing technique " Rangkiu said shocked watching Orihime revive the guy " So that's how i survived ? " Rangiku said to herself.

"It's then i determined the nature of her power, her power is _The Rejection of Events._ Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them " Unohana explained.

" This power is Spatial Regression ? How could a mere human process this much power ? " Shunsui asked.

"No it's seems more like Temporal Regression " Ukitake answered.

"Originally the technique's healing speed was faster than Isane Kotetsu however, it is far more powerful than _Temporal Regression_ or _Spatial Regression _as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that God has decided . She is fully capable of resurrecting the Orihime can heal wounds quickly, it takes her longer to replenish the patient's Reiatsu" Unohana explained.

"So your saying that ? " Yamamoto asked.

"Orihime has the potential to surpass even me in her powers, however it's still too dangeorus for her to be in the frontlines. If the enemy gets her hands on her, we can potentially lose her and the soul society will lose a good woman and healer, worse yet theres no telling what Aizen could do with her potential powers . Orihime would need to become at least captain level to be safe from the shinobi and Arrncars and even then it's doubtful she would be safe from Aizen himself " Unohana answered.

"We can't let word of Orihime's powers go public, if Aizen finds out the true extent of Orihime's powers then he would do whatever it takes to get her , including attacking Karakura Town and holding her friends hostage . Are you hearing this Orihime, you can't reveal your powers to anyone else and Rangiku, if you utter a word to anyone but your captain you would not only be fired but put into the Maggots nest " Yamamoto commanded

"But Captain Commander, we already declared Rangiku dead, how are we going to cover up her death ? " Ukitake asked.

"I already prepared a cover up for this, leave it to me " Unohana answered.

" Very well Restu, i leave her in your there is anyone i can trust the most with her safety is you " Yamamoto replied as all the senior captains walk out of the room while Orihime and Rangiku are in the room.

"Orihime, now that were alone let's talk about your powers " Unohana said to Orihime.

"You said i have healing powers of a god, are you saying i'm that powerful ? " Orihime asked.

"You certainly do, your healing abilities far surpass anyone in the Soul Society however you have yet to fully master your powers, you still can't fight " Unohana answered.

"But i want to help out " Orihime stated.

"That doesn't mean you can't get stronger, with my help, you will be even stronger than me in a few decade of training . Right now your spiritual power is even weaker than my 7th seat but with my help, i can help you fully master your powers so your as strong as Ichigo, if all things go well, you can fight alongside the man you love " Unohana explained.

"How do you know ?" Orihime asked.

"Because the way you act around him, just make sure you tell him you feelings eventually. Rangiku stay here for a while, we need to work on the cover up " Unohana answered.

"Okay what are you planing to do ? " Rangiku asked.

"Just a formality to the cover up " Unohana replied as she pulls out her nodachi shaped Zanpakutō " Orihime gather every squad member here that is still in the Seireitei" Unohana commanded.

" I see, so this is all to cover up Orihime's powers ?" Rangiku asked.

"If Aizen finds out about this, we could be in more trouble than we already are so i need you to cooperate with me" Unohana answered as she touches the wall " **Bakudō # 90 . Kyūkyoku Sakushi** ( 究極錯視 _Ultimate Illusion_ ) " Unohana chanted as she uses Kido to make an illusion that Rangiku is still fatally wounded .

"What's with that Kido ? " Rangiku asked.

"**Bakudō # 90 . Kyūkyoku Sakushi** ( 究極錯視 _Ultimate Illusion_ ) is a high level Binding kido used to create a illusion within a large radius. Similar to Aizen's **Kyōka Suigetsu** (鏡花水月, _Mirror Flower, Water Moon_) , it controls the five senses but it's not as powerful as Aizen's Shikai for the effects of his power has no real counterbalance as his hypnosis is long-lasting. Anyone who walks into the room up to Captain-level would think you are still dead, it's part of the cover up " Unohana answered.

"What do you hope to do about this ? " Rangiku asked.

"I plan to demonstrate my Bankai to everyone " Unohana answered as she then touches Rangiku.

"What are you doing ?" Rangiku asked.

"This should put you to sleep for now , **Hakufuku** (_白伏,White Crawl)" _Unohana replied as she muddles the conscious of Rangiku and mask her reasitu " This cover up should work perfectly now ,we're going to give them a show " Unohana said as he sword glows green " **Bankai** "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Las Noches<strong>

Zetsu appears at Aizen's throne room to tell him the news about Orihime's powers. Aizen is with Madara playing chess with Madara when Zetsu arrives.

"So you have returned ? " Madara asked.

"Indeed , it's a good thing i can create clones of myself so i can seal the Bjuu while gathering information " White Zetsu answered.

"It's impressive you were able to enter the Seireitei without being detected much less bypassing the Sekiseki walls

"My **Kagerō** (蜉蝣 _Mayfly_ ) travels through plant roots and water veins, i used the water that came from the river around the east gate and past through the barrier with the water and then once i was in i was able gather all the inforamtion about the Inoue girl " Zetsu explained.

"My, that's one impressive ability you processed" Aizen praised.

"Thanks ! " Zetsu replied.

"Zetsu is the best spy there is, there is no barrier he can't break through or bypass " Madara stated.

"Care to share what you learned with us Zetsu ? " Aizen asked.

"Very well then " Zetsu answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

Unohana finishes her stunt healing Rangiku with her Bankai as her sword reverts back to it's base form after a blinding green aura was unleashed. Unohana collapses on the floor seemingly exhausted. Rangiku gets back up.

"I'm alive! " Rangiku cheered as she walks away .

"That's incredible, Unohana brought back Lieutenant Matsumoto" said one of the unseated shingimai as all the people walk away from the room. Orihiem and Rangiku are alone with Unohana

"Your death has now been covered up " Unohana stated.

" So that was really your Bankai? " Rangiku asked.

"What a massive amount of power " Orihime stated.

"My Bankai does have the ability to revive one person but it's taxing to my reiastu, i can only use it once for it takes all my reiastu at once. It can be used twice however using the second time would kill me " Unohana explained to Rangiku and Orihime.

"But it didn't seem like a healing Bankai, it seemed pretty scary " Orihime stated.

"My Bankai is both offensive and defensive . As a senior Captain , i'm prohibited by Yamamoto to release it's offensive power within the confines of the Seireitei " Unohana answered.

"So the news of me being revived would be spread to all the others ?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes it will, Orihime continue to help me heal more people " Unohana commanded.

"Right ! " Orihime replied as she goes to heal more people in the barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Squad 4 's base<strong>

Isane hears the news or Rangiku being revived by Unohana.

"Rangiku is alive! " Isane shouted excited at what she heard.

" She is ? But how ? " Hitsugaya asked.

"Unohana used her Bankai to revive Rangiku" Isane explained.

" Impossible, How could she process such a power ?" Hitsugaya asked shocked to hear the news.

"Unohana's Bankai is called **Minazuki** **Amashin no Kami** (肉雫唼,海女神の神 _"Purify the Flesh Divine Ocean Goddess), _it has the power to bring back one foe from the dead as long as there brain is still attached to the body or head however it puts a great strain on the captain herself to the point she can't fight for a full day " Isane explained.

"What an amazing Bankai" Hanataro said shocked to hear it.

"No wonder she's one of the Shintachio " Hitsugaya replied. Izuru then wakes up to hear the good news

" Rangiku is alive, thank god " Izuru said as he takes a deep breath as he cries in joy.

" With Unohana in this war, we can't possibly lose**" **Akon stated.

" Indeed we can't" Byakuya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha<strong>

Mayuri is with 10 unseated officers and Nemu. Mayuri gets news about Rangiku's revival after looking at the devastation of the neighbor by Squad 11.

"I swear Kenpachi and his ragtag group of barbarians really did some damage to this area , the corpses are too badly damage to gain any extensive research on them " Mayuri stated as he sees nothing but rubble and flames engulfing the entire neighborhood

"Captain Kurotsuchi , we got news that Lieutenant Matsumoto was revived by Unohana"

"I see, how is that any of my concern right now? Can't you see i'm trying to find some noteworthy Shinobi to capture you dumb bitch " Mayuri yelled at her as he slaps her.

"Sorry captain , it's just that i got news from the Head Cpatain about it " Nemu replied.

"Like i really give two shits about some piss ant lieutenants , as far as i'm concerned they are expendable and only live to serve there captains much like you Nemu now quit your nonsense and let's look for a decent corpse around here" Mayuri commanded.

"Right ! " Nemu replied as she walks with Mayuri.

"Something doesn't see right about Unohana, of all the years i have known her never have i heard of her powers reaching to this extent but enough of that i have more important pursuits like finding some shinobi to test my new body modifications out on " Mayuri said to himself as he walks away.

* * *

><p><strong> Meawhile at the Ruins of Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility<strong>

Momo is healing Renji's wounds at the bottom of the crater he created

" Boy Renji you're a serious mess right now, i'll save you " Momo said to him as she fully heals Renji. Renji is still missing his left arm.

"Thanks for healing me up " Renji said to Momo.

"No problem Renji , sorry i couldn't restore your left arm. That level of healing is beyond my power" Momo stated.

"Don't worry Momo, i could do with just one arm. At least i have the strength to walk away. I need to get back to the Soul Society and restore my left arm " Renji replied.

They then get a call from Akon about Rangiku.

" Momo, Renji. We have good news " Akon said to them.

"What is it? " Renji asked.

"Unohana revived Rangiku " Akon answered.

" No it can't be, they revive Rangiku " Momo said with tears in her eyes in joy .

"How is it possible that she was revived ? I never heard of such a feat before " Renji asked me.

"Thank god Rangiku is still alive " Momo replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dokibara District.<strong>

Rukia is at ground zero where she froze Yugaō. Lemura finishes healing up Rukia while being protected by Iba.

"You're all better now " Lemura said to Rukia.

"Thanks " Rukia replied as she gets back up but then Iba gets a call from Akon and is happy at what he hears

"Guys, Rangiku is alive. Unohana saved her from death " Iba stated.

"That's our Captain alright " Lemura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 800 meters west of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Neji is busy fighting Anko who is at the Financial district . Neji dodges a series of fast lunging claw swipes coming at him.

"I need to avoid her swipes otherwise i'm a goner " Neji said to himself as he dashes 2,000 feet from Anko

"**Fire Style: Exploding Flame Shots**( 火遁: 爆発炎撮影 _Katon: Bakuhatsu Ensatsuei _) " Dark Anko chanted as she shoots 20 yellow fire shots from her hands . Neji dodges them all as each blast destroys everything within a 500 foot radius. Anko destroys a total of 3,000 feet in area destroying 300 buildings within the area and nearly hitting the Downtown district .

" Damn it, that was too close, she'll end up blowing up the city at this rate" Neji said to himself.

"Come on, you're too slow to counter my attacks " Anko shouted as she goes for a sweeping claw slash towards Neji but Neji gets out of the way. Anko then does a high kick but Neji sidesteps the kick which creates a 20 foot deep , 60 foot diameter crater into the ground.

"What strength, if i'm hit by her it's over " Neji said to himself as he goes to jump over a sweeping kick but . Anko uses a right hook on Neji and hits her face. Neji hits her with a powerful kick to the face and sends her flying into a ruined 5 story building 200 feet away.

"Take this ! "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb **(火遁・火龍弾, _Katon: Karyūdan_) " Dark Anko chanted as she shoots a powerful blast of fire in the shape of a Dragon's head at Neji hitting him and dragging him 500 feet way from the collapsed building and creates a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion leveling 150 buildings within the area

"ARRAGH! " Neji shouted as is burned alive by the explosion. Anko then appears where she sees Neji burned down to the bone and see only his blacken skeleton

"Ahh, too bad, i burned too much of his skin " Dark Anko stated but then it was revealed to be a piece of concrete substituted as Neji and Neji appears behind her.

" Got you now **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** (八卦六十四掌 _Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_) " Neji chanted as he envisions a green Eight Trigrams circle " **Two ****Palms** " Neji chanted as he uses two consecutive strikes to make two "**Four Palms" **Neji chanted as he uses another two consecutive strikes to make four " **Eight Palms** " Neji chanted as he lands four consecutive strikes to make eight " **Sixteen Palms** , eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen " **Thirty Two Palms** " Neji chanted as he uses sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty two "**Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms** " Neji chanted as he does another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes smashing Anko through a 10 story building

"That took care of her " Neji stated as he goes check up on Anko but he is the bitten on his left arm but Anko's snake " ARRAGH ! " Neji shouted in pain as Anko's snake tail clamps into his fist.

"Got you now " Anko shouted as she goes to bite his neck

"**Jūkenpō Ichigekishin** (柔拳法一撃身_Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body) " _Neji chanted as he blast Anko off him and pushes her back 50 feet away.

"I see, you were able to escape my grip however my poison has already affected you " Dark Anko stated.

"What poison ? " Neji stated feeling on his arm.

"It's a special Curse Seal Poison that spreads the curse mark through your body" Dark Anko answered.

"Curse Mark ? " Neji asked.

"The poison uses the Curse Mark formula i was given to poison and destroy the cell of my foes. Once your body is covered entirely by the marks, you would undergo painful paralysis and die " Dark Anko explained to Neji

"Damn it, i need to make sure the chakra poison doesn't spread across the entire body " Neji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain <strong>

Kakashi struggles to fight Gin who is using his hollow mask and shikai to give Kakashi a hard time.

"I wonder how long you can keep this up " Gin said to Kakashi as he dodge another strike from Gin's hollowifed Shikai. Kakashi barely dodges a sweeping slash from Gin's extending blade.

"**Had****ō******** #** **54 . Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames _)" Kakashi chants as he swings his Katana to fire the blast but Gin dodges the attack with ease. Gin appears behind Kakashi.

**"Supiapitto** (槍穴 _Spear Pit_ )" Gin chants as he causes many blades to erupt from the ground. Kakashi is impaled by the blades . Gin walks to see Kakashi on the blades " Guess he actually died " Gin stated but it was revealed to be a clone.

"**Lightning Style :Shadow Clone Explosion** (雷遁影分身 分身大爆破 _Raiton Bunshin Daibakuha_)" Kakashi chanted as he made a clone of himself made of lightning as the clone explodes and destroys everything within a 500 foot radius. Kakashi then sees Gin behind him again.

"Impressive using a shadow clone made of lightning while having it explode on impact , however it's not enough " Gin stated as he clashes with Kakashi's Katana in midair. They land on the ground.

"I must say, your putting up a pretty tough fight " Kakashi stated as he is noticeably out of breath.

"My , my, someone is really giving me a run for my money " Gin answered standing there not exhausted.

"This is bad, his power is even greater than the last captain i fought. He hasn't even used Bankai yet and yet i was forced to exert a good amount of chakra to counter his moves. His mask is his weakpoint, if i shatter his mask, he'll be forced to use his own power and we would be on normal playing field " Kakashi thought to himself.

Meanwhile Yamato fights Tōusen . Yamato struggles to keep up with Tōusen's enhanced speed with Shikai and hollow mask . Yamato is about be cut by Tōusen.

"Too slow !" Tōusen said to Yamato as he goes to cut Yamato.

"**Mokuton: Kitsuchi** (木遁:木槌 _Wood Style :Wooden Mallet__) " _Yamato chanted as he swings his right arm and forms a massive hammer the size of his body that knocks back Tōusen 500 feet away. Tōusen gets back up and leaps 300 feet in the air and slashes Yamato's wrist with a dashing strike.

"You're too slow " Tōusen said behind Yamato as he slashes the back of Yamato. Tōusen moves at hypersonic speed cutting Yamato 10 times until he drops to the ground . he is about to finish Yamato with a finishing strike but Yamato stops him .

"**Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears" **Yamato chanted as he forms 10 , 20 foot long spikes around him protecting him from Tōusen's strike . Yamato then sees Tōusen from behind again using Sondio.

" DIE! " Tousen shouted as he shoots a purple cero from his right hand

"**Mokuton: Jukai Heki** (木遁・樹界壁_Wood Style: Giant Forest )" _Yamato chanted as he creates countless wooden branches that grow at high speed from the ground. The branches interlace to form a 500 foot wide, net-like wall blocking the Cero.

" You're foolish to think you can take me on " Tōusen said to Yamato.

"Don't get so overconfident " Yamato replied as he goes to attack Tōusen .

Meanwhile Naruto is within the wooden cage hoping to escape and help Kakashi.

"Damn it, Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato need help and i'm stuck in this stupid cage. I must escape here " Naruto said to himself as he tries to hit the wooden cage with a Rasengan but the chakra was absorbed and it did no damage "Shit this cell drains chakra, i can't escape " Naruto said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage palace<strong>

8:55 A.M. Tsunade is on top of her palace using Katsuyu and her chakra healing transmission justu to help heal the injured within the village.

"Looks like things are really picking up by now, have you found Konohamaru yet ? " Tsunade asked.

"He was last seen in the Hatake district " Katsuyu answered.

"Very well then, have Team Asuma close in on that area as well as Ebisu. Get him out of that area " Tsunade commanded.

"Right ! " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dokibara <strong>**district**

Asuma is at the border between the Hatake district and the Dokibara district when he encounters Katsuyu.

"What are you doing here Katsuyu ? " Asuma asked.

"I'm here to give you information about Konohamaru's location " Katsuyu answered.

"Very well, where is he ? " Asuma asked.

"Follow me, he's two mile east of us " Katsuyu answered as they travel into the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Konoha Genreal <strong>**Hospital**

Shizune finished healing Choji up.

"Now you can freely move to battle without anything holding you back " Shizune said to Choji.

"Thanks Shizune " Choji replied.

"We need to catch up with Asuma sensei " Ino said to the guys.

"Let's stock up on some medical supplies and some fresh Kunai as well " Shikamaru stated.

"Okay " Choji replied as they go to get suppiles . Sakura arrives inside the hospital.

"I'm back " Sakura said panting as she has Katsuyu on her shoulder.

"Good timing, i was going to heal out to get more injured people, Sakura take care of my position okay " Shizune said to Sakura.

"Right lady Shizune " Sakura replied as Shizune leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters from Konoha Stadium<strong>

Inoichi , Shikaku and Chōza rush to aid Neji but suddenly a massive yellow burst of Reasitu blast out of a 10 story building nearby.

"Look Kenny Ninjas " Yachiru said to Kenpachi.

"Crap, a Shingimai captain " Inoichi said to them

"Just our luck to run into one at a time like this " Shikaku stated.

"Looks like i finally hit jackpot. 3 fairly powerful spiritual pressures who aren't even affected by my spiritual power " Kenpachi stated.

"That guy must be the one Gai fought within the Land of Wind " Chōza explained to them.

" The one known as Kenpachi Zarkai" Shikaku stated.

"Given you three aren't even fazed by my spiritual pressure, you guys must be Jōunins and given you already know my name, i don't think i need to introduce myself to you" Kenpachi said to them.

" Get out of our way, you can't possibly believe you can fight us when it's only 2 against 3 " Inoichi stated.

"Who says it's two on three, Yachiru i'm about to cut loose now. You might want to find a safe area to watch the fight " Kenpachi said to Yachiru.

"Okay Kenny, go kick their asses " Yachiru replied as she leaps 990 feet across to the staidum.

"You do realize you reduced your numbers, that's a fatal mistake that is proof of your arrogance " Shikaku stated.

"You guys attacking at once would at least make good warmup excuses " Kenpachi said to them.

"How foolish, do you really think you can take 3 Jōunins at once ? How arrogant and foolish, do you have a death wish " Chōza asked him.

"Deathwish, i'm not afraid to die as long as i get a decent battle " Kenpachi answered with a overconfident tone .

"This is madness, why fight without a cause " Inoichi asked.

"Because it's fun. Madness is what forms humanity and i live and embrace the madness within me that drives me to fight to the death " Kenpachi replied.

"Very well then if you wish to fight us 3 one 1, you might as well start preparing your military funeral. We are the Ino–Shika–Chō Trio" Shikaku said to Kenpachi.

"We were the ones who helped defeated the mighty Iwagkure army alongside the Third Hokage nearly 20 years ago" Inoichi explained to Kenpachi.

"We defeated dozens of arrogant Shinobi who thought they could fight us by themselves " Chōza stated clashing his fists.

"Blah, blah , blah i didn't come here to listen to boring talk about your life story. Are we going to fight or what ? " Kenpachi said to them .

"We won't tolerate your arrogance Formation Ino–Shika–Chō " Shikaku stated as Inoicihi uses Shunshin to appear behind Kenpachi , Chōza meanwhile goes to the right side of Kenpachi and Shikaku is in front of him.

"Very well then let's fight ! " Kenpachi happily replied as he draws his Zanpakutō but he then notices that his arm is moving his own sword towards his neck.

"Got you now **Shinranshin** (心乱身_Mind Destruction Jutsu_) " Inoichi chanted as he controls Kenpachi's right arm but Kenpachi moves his arm and is starting to break out of the control "Impossible, he's actually overpowering my justu with strength "

"You think this weak magic trick would be up to hold me ?" Kenpachi said to Inoichi as he is about break free.

" Try breaking out of this **Kage Kubishibari**(影首縛り_Shadow Strangle Jutsu_) " Shikakau chanted as he wraps a shadow hand around Kenpachi's neck and tries to choke him. Kenpachi struggles to break out of the move.

"This is getting annoying " Kenpachi said to them.

"Boy Inoichi, this guy is very strong, i can barely keep my grip on him " Shikaku said to Inoichi

"Make way guys, it's my turn for the finishing blow **Bubun Baika** ( 部分倍化の術_Partial Expansion Jutsu_ ) " Chōza replied as he expands his right arm to be 20 times larger and longer to punch Kenpachi. Inoichi and Shikaku back away from the area as Chōza's fist levels everything within 300 foot radius explosion .

"Great work guys, theres no way that Shingimai could live from that much combined damage " Shikaku said to his men.

"He was strangled by you, stabbed with his own weapon and then smashed by Choza's mighty fist " Inoichi stated.

"Even if this was the foe who fought Might Guy, there's no way he would of survived that blow. Guess it shows what happens when you are far too overconfident " Chōza replied as he tries to revert his right arm back to normal but he can't move his arm.

"What's wrong Chōza ? " Shikaku asked.

"Shit, he's still alive " Inoichi said shocked to see Kenpachi alive. The smoke clears up to see Kenpachi with the shadow hand on his neck and his own Zanpakutō into the right side of the abdomen while holding back Chōza's massive fist with his left hand.

"What an monster. He was barely affected by the strangulation and he was able to repel the blade aimed into his neck and instead hitting himself on purpose in the abdomen wall while stopping Chōza's fist with one hand. No wonder Might Guy lost to such a powerhouse " Shikaku stated.

" What was that? Was that all you guys could do together ? " Kenpachi taunted.

"Impossible how could anyone block my fist so easily much less be so calm about stabbing himself and being strangled ? !" Chōza said shocked at what he sees.

" I take it back, my morning exercises are tougher than this " Kenpachi replied as he raises his spiritual pressure to blast away the shadow hand and knock Chōza, Inoichi and Shikaku back 300 feet as his shockwave levels everything within a 600 foot radius and levels 30 buildings . Inoichi , Chōza and Shikaku get back up.

"Looks like we have to deal with an even worse enemy right now " Shikaku stated

"We need to take him out as fast as possible before he gets any stronger and then head towards Neji" Inoichi replied as they get back up to fight Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Meanwhile Gin and Tōusen are fighting both Kakashi and Yamato while Naruto is only able to watch

Gin does over 300 stabs per minute, Kakashi struggles to dodge them all and is lightly cut across his left check by Gin's blade.

**"**Pour Down **Yarisazame** (槍紗, _Spear Rain_) " Gin chants by extending Shinsō into the air, causing 20 swords to rain down on him again . Kakashi barely dodges the attack.

"I need to plan this out well. I can't afford to drag this out for much longer " Kakashi said to himself . Gin appears right in front of him and uses his hollowifed Shikai on him.

" Got you now " Gin said to Kakashi as he impales through his skull but it was another clone.

**"Ninja Art: Lightning Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu** ( 雷切手裏剣影分身の術 _Raikiri Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_) " Kakashi shouts as he shoots 50 shiruken at Gin but Gin cuts them down.

"You got to do better than that ?" Gin taunted .

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **(火遁・鳳仙火の術 _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_)" Kakashi shouts as he shoots volley of small fireballs sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting Gin but Gin dodges the fireballs and extends his Shinsō again.

"I got you this time " Gin stated as he gains 1,600 foot distance

"No i got you , **Earth Style: Earth Dome **(地球スタイル：地球ドーム _Chikyū sutairu: Chikyū dōmu_)" Kakashi chants as he creates a earth dome around himself.

"That thing won't protect you against my blade " Gin replied as he puts two hands on his blade and the blade goes through the 10 foot diameter dome " With my Hollow mask , my Shikai has the same level of power as a Bankai. You would need something stronger than a B-rank justu to stop my Shinsō " Gin said to Kakashi but he realizes that he can't move his blade.

"It seems you fell for my trap . While you used Shinsō . I used Water and Fire Style justu the moment you hit the dome to harden the earth . With your sword unable to retract, you're a sitting duck " Kakashi said to Gin.

"I must admit that was very shred of you to do such a thing" Gin stated.

" Now it's time i end this " Kakashi repiled as he runs on the 1,600 foot blade Gin has and goes to strike him with his Katana.

"He got me good, i can't move Shinsō to retract " Gin said to himself .

"** Shinkūken **( 真空剣 _Shock Blade)" _Kakashi states as he swings his sword with so much force that a gust of wind is released in the horizontal arc. Gin dodges the blade and then uses a Cero to destroy the earth dome justu and then grabs his blade last second to skewer Kakashi 400 feet away .

"Now that you missed, it's time you die " Gin stated as he extends his blade but it only reaches 330 feet. His hollow mask shatters as it was cut in half.

"Looks like the strike worked perfectly" Kakashi said holding his sword.

"I see that attack you did with your sword was meant to cut my hollow mask, not me " Gin stated.

"Now you would need Bankai to keep up with me and i won't let you use it " Kakashi replied as he dashes towards Gin "**Raikiri **(雷切 _Lightning Blade_)" Kakashi chanted as he moves too fast for Gin to counter.

"Damn it ! **Bakudō # 81. **Dankū**** (斷空, _Splitting Void_)" Gin chanted as he creates a barrier around him and Kakashi strikes the barrier and creates a massive lightning shockwave that electrifies everything within a 1,000 foot radius.

Meanwhile Tōusen and Yamato are fighting each other. Yamato is trying to overcome the strength of Tōusen as well as his enhanced speed.

"His speed is incredible. I can't possibly fight an opponent that fast or powerful in a head on fight. I need to think more tactically than that " Yamato said to himself.

" You can't possibly hold out against my strength forever " Tōusen said to Yamato as Yamato shoots wooden tendrils at Tōusen but Tōusen shatters them and he almost hits Yamato with a powerful punch.

"Got you now **Earth Style: Mud Wave**(土遁・土流波_Doton: Doryūha_)" Yamato chanted as he create a new wave of mud to attack Tōusen but Tōusen dodges the attack and goes to punch Yamato but Yamato dodges the attack.

"You think you can hit me with a weak attack ? " Tōusen arrogantly stated as he goes to attack Yamato with his hands out

"What the hell are you going to do ? " Yamato asked.

"**Bala tormenta**_(Spanish for Bulletstrom )" _Tōusen chanted as he fires hundreds of Balas at Yamato which in total level everything within a 1,000 foot radius " That took care of him " Tōusen stated but he sees that a 500 foot diameter, 100 foot high basin is around Yamato.

"**Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil " **Yamato chanted as he blocks all the Bala blast which only small holes in his defense.

"Impressive blocking that attack with such a large scale earth justu but try blocking this " Tōusen stated as he fires a purple Cero right at Yamato destroying his basin and injuring Yamato.

"Damn it, his blast was too powerful " Yamato said out loud.

" Playtime is over, **Suzumushi Saishū Shinoringu: **( 最終的な運動清虫死のリング _Cricket Final Movement: Ring of Death ) " _Tōusen chants as he generates white energy around his sword and the small ring on Tōusen's sword rapidly spins around gathering energy and covering Tōusen with a purple Reiastu.

"This isn't good " Yamato said as he sees Tōusen lunge at him with his attack

"Got him " Tōusen said as he sees Yamato's dead body but it then turned into water "A water clone?" Tōusen said shocked to see Yamato still alive who dodged last second.

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu** " Yamato chanted as he summons a huge wave at Tōusen. Tōusen fires a cero to cancel out the blast and then uses Sondio and a powerful vertical slash to leveling the ground within a 200 foot radius 5 feet deep.

" I got you now , Die " Tōusen said as he is about to finish off Yamato who is struggling to get back up

"No i got you **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō** (木遁・樹縛栄葬_Wood Style: Tree Bind Eternal Burial_ )" Yamato chanted as he creates a tree around Tōusen to bind him. Tōusen struggles to break out.

"Damn it not this again" Tōusen said as he manages to break of the first wave of vines bot more surround his body

"It's much more powerful than the one i used earlier. I made the ground we were fighting in nice and muddy. With the sandy areas broken up like this. It's easy for the ground to absorb water. Having you pound the ground and fire that energy blast only added more broken down rocks to merge water to form this mud"? Yamato explained to Tōusen .

" You had this planned from the start ! " Tōusen said as he sinks into the ground.

"Time for you to die " Yamato replied as he creates a massive 1,000 foot tree to bury Tōusen within.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake <strong>**district**

Konohmaru is wandering the abandoned streets of the city when he then bumps into Soifon who was behind him all along.

"I found you, you brat " Soifon said as she appeared in front of her.

"Finally a shingimai to fight " Konohamaru said to Soifon.

"Shingimai ! Do you have any clue what you're getting yourself into ? A mere Genin like you can't hope to defeat a Captain like myself " Soifon arrogantly stated.

"Captain? " Konohamaru asked.

"That's right, i'm far more powerful than the Shingimai you have been fighting, if anything i'm sort of like the leader of them " Soifon answered.

"I see, so if i defeat you, i could become the seventh Hokage " Konohamaru arrogantly replied as he goes to fight Soifon . Konohamaru goes to knee Soifon in the gut but Soifon takes no damage.

"What was that weak attack ? " Soifon said to him as she stands there unfazed.

"Impossible, not even a starch " Konohamaru said shocked to see Soifon unfazed.

"Come on, you can do better than that " Soifon taunted.

"Don't mock me " Konohamaru as he goes for a left hook but it does no damage. He tries a powerful kick but is hit back by Soifon's left pigtail and smashed through the ground .

"Ameatur " Soifon replied but Konohamaru gets up and goes to attack her.

**"Konohamaru Punch** " Konohamaru shouted as he punches her while she's near a building wall and the punch leaves a 20 foot diameter hole in a 10 story building but Soifon isn't even faze and still standing there calmly

"Was that all you got ? Pathetic ! " Soifon stated.

"How did you take no damage from the punch ? I was able to easily defeat a 3rd seat with that punch " Konohamaru said shocked to see Soifon unfazed.

" Let me show you a real punch " Soifon replied as she punches Konohamaru 100 feet into a building wall.

" OWWHCUCH !" Konohamaru shouted in pain.

" Now talk , where's Naruto Uzimaki ? " Soifon demanded.

"I'll never tell you " Konohamaru answered.

"Very well then, i'll just have to beat it out of you " Soifon replied as she goes to pull out a Kunai "Let's see how much punishment you can endure " Soifon said to him as she goes to stab Konohamaru but Ebisu blocked it with his kunai.

"Ebisu sensei " Konohamaru said to them.

" We would never surrender to thugs like you " Ebisu said to Soifon.

"How foolish, you think you can take me on ? " Soifon arrogantly boasted.

"Konohamaru get out of here now " Ebisu said to Konohamaru

"But Ebisu " Konohamaru stated.

"Your already in trouble you know. Head to the General Hospital now ! "Ebisu shouted.

"Okay! " Konohamaru replied as he flees from the area. 10 ANBU appear right if front of Soifon

"More ANBU? Seriously " Soifon said with pride and arrogance as she uses highspeed punches to easily take down . Soifon goes to chase Konohamaru but Ebisu gets in her way.

"Take this " Ebisu shouted as he goes to punch Soifon but Soifon backhands him and smashes him through a 5 story building.

"That brat is getting away , i must get him " Soifon said to herself.

"Where do you think you are going ? " Ebisu said to Soifon as he comes out of the building covered in plaster and has bruises on his body " It would take more than that to kill me, after all i'm a Special Jōunin **Fire Style: Great Fireball justu " **Ebisu replied as he shoots a giant 5 foot diameter fireball which creates a 200 foot radius explosion. The blast however did no damage to Soifon who is within a 20 foot diameter 5 foot deep crater .

"What a pathetic justu, that didn't even tickle me " Soifon stated.

" Impossible ! " Ebisu shouted as Soifon uses Shunpo and backhands him down to the ground easily shattering his bones with her left wrist.

" I assume my useless 3rd seat couldn't defeat you, however your nowhere near my level " Soifon stated as she grabs Ebisu and interrogates him.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki ? Is he in this village or not? If you know answer clearly " Soifon asked him.

"Naruto? "Ebisu said trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me! " Soifon shouted as she knees him in the stomach and grabs him by his neck with her left hand.

"I may not look it, but i'm an elite was my student. Naruto is a I have no intention of telling you any more than that Shingimai " Ebisu replied.

" Very well then guess i must kill you then " Soifon coldly stated as she draws out her Zanpakutō

"It looks like this is the end for me. I hope Konohamaru kun got away safely " Esibu said to himself.

"Now die ! " Soifon shouted as she is about behead Ebisu but her left hand is hit by Kunai and she drops Ebisu. Soifon then sees Konohamaru on top of a 3 story building.

"I'm your opponent, someone taught me that there is not shortcut on the path of a ninja" Konohamaru stated.

"Konohamaru, why didn't you run away? You have the ability to become Hokage one day, you musn't throw your life away here" Ebisu said to Konohamaru.

"A long time along a made a promise that one day, i'm going to fight Naruto for the title of Hokage " Konohamaru .

" Very well, if you wish to die so badly so be it " Soifon replied as she dashed at Konohamaru.

"**Sexy Clone Male Stripper justu** " Konohamaru chanted as he transforms himself into a muscular older verison of himself wearing only a however is unaffected and she kicks him through a wall.

"How insulting, men are disgusting ! What thinks i want to look at them half naked ?" Soifon said disgusted looking at that justu.

"Damn it, i spent alot of time developing on that to counter against female opponents. Guess she's not into guys " Konohamaru said to himself.

"This woman is a lesbian ! " Ebisu said to himself.

" Time to take you into captivity **Bakudō # **** 15 . Makitsuku** (巻き付く_ Wrap Around_)" Soifon chanted as a long body of vines are used to wrap and squeeze Konohamaru but it was a clone

" **Demon Wind Shuriken" **the real Konohamaru chanted as he throws a Demon Wind Shuriken but Soifon uses her right hand to smash it to pieces.

"Not bad kid, you managed to catch me offguard but did you really think a child can beat me, you can be a grown man and you still will never beat me " Soifon arrogantly gloated as she goes to attack Konohamaru. Konohamaru tries to fight Soifon hand to hand but Soifon kicks him in the stomach and send s him flying 100 feet away .

"Damn it " Konohamaru said lying on the floor . Soifon leaps into the air and cracks the ground with her powerful axe kick. Konohamaru dodge the kick but is caught offguard by Soifon and slammed into a wall.

"This is pathetic, just tell me where Naruto is or i will kill you both on the spot " Soifon coldly stated.

"Bite my dick bitch " Konohamaru replied.

"Watch your mouth, it's not apprortiate to talk that way" Ebisu replied.

"Talk or else " Soifon shouted .

"Konohamaru, i'll save you " Ebsiu shouted as he dashes to save Konohamaru but Soifon kicks him away with a weak kick and slams him through a 3 story building which collapses on top of him.

"If you both wish to forfeit your life, then so be it " Soifon said to Konohamaru as she stabs Konohamaru through the chest but it's a shadow clone.

"I got you now, time for my ultimate justu **Sexy Clone , Yuri Harem Justu** " Kohonamaru chanted as he creates five clones of hot women which causes Soifon's nose to bleed. The girls resemble Rukia, Orihime ,Rangiku, Yoruichi and Isane .

"What, that's his new justu he learned from Naruto ? All it's done is ... Konohamaru you're a genius for doing this . Now i can hit her with my strongest strike while she's distracted.

Meanwhile the girls are making out with each and doing sexual stuff with each other distracting Soifon

"This is hot... No wait a second. That brat is trying to escape. I need to escape this justu " Soifon said to herself but the girls then jump all over he and start feeling on her.

"I won't waste this opportunity you bought us , time for my most powerful justu " Ebisu said to Konohamaru "_Ram → , Horse, → Snake →, Dragon →, Rat →, Ox →, Tiger _**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb** (火遁・火龍炎弾_Katon: Karyū Endan_ ) " Ebisu chanted as fires a powerful blast of fire manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The spat out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once

"What the hell ? " Soifon said shocked to see the wave of fire. Soifon uses both palms to block the blast but she is slowly pushed 20 feet feet away "Damn, that blast is strong" Soifon said to herself as she tries to push back the flames.

"Got you now , trying to block it with your bare hands is only going to burn your hands  
>" Ebisu said to Soifon.<p>

"Don't get arrogant **Had**ō #** 23 . Chikara hakki**_(_力発揮_ Force Exert )" _Soifon chanted as she uses a powerful fore wave that relfects the attack right back at Ebisu.

"Shit, she deflected it ? " Ebisu shouted as he is hit by his own justu. The blast levels everything within a 400 foot radius and levels 12 buildings.

" I must said, you truly are the level of a lieutenant, had i was hit head on, you might of burned me quite a lot. Surely you could of killed a unreleased captain with a blast like that , you at least caused my arm to get a sunburn " Soifon stated with her hand red and small amount of smoke coming from both of them.

"Impossible, that was a B-rank justu. I wasn't expecting it to kill her outright given she still had a Shikai but she didn't even release her Shikai.

"Your **RYK** was around **5,000 RYK** when you used that justu, now it has plummeted. You reached your limit Special Jounin " Soifon taunted.

"That blast should of killed you ! How were you able to delfect it barehanded without releasing your Shikai" Ebisu said shocked to see her virtually unharmed.

"It's because i trained myself to become physically stronger than normal captains. I don't even need a Shikai to fight Lieutenants using Shikai . If anything my speed combined with raw strength makes me one of the strongest captains in the Gotei 13 " Soifon explained to Ebsiu who is burned badly .

"Ebisu! " Konohamaru shouted revealing himself out of the sexy clone justu as the one who looks like Yourichi. Soifon backhands him and slams him through a concrete wall.

"Sorry but i'm not falling for you stunt again , now talk " Soifon replied as she draws her Zanpakutō.

"I won't " Konohamaru answered.

"Then, you die today " Soifon replied as she stabs Konohamaru through the chest.

"Konohamaru " Ebisu shouted as he struggles to move.

"That's what you get for not listening kid " Soifon taunted but it was a clone she stabbed.

" Behind you " Konohamaru shouted as he is with his clone with a blue spiraling sphere of chakra 300 feet away.

"Impossible, where did he get that boost of power from ? " Soifon said shocked.

"When did he learn such a A-rank technique ?" Ebisu asked.

" **30,000 RYK** , i can't let that hit me " Soifon said to herself looking at her Denreishinki.

"Time to show you my true power " Konohamaru replied as he goes to attack Soifon.

"I won't let you **Had**ō #** 63 . **Raikōhō** **(雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_)" Soifon chanted as she fires a massive wave of yellow lightning that knocks back Konohamaru. However the real Konohamaru appear behind her. Soifon turns around to face him but it's too late to react.

"**Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_)" Konohamaru chanted as he hits Soifon directly in the chest with the justu.

"Ahh, what's this justu ?" Soifon said to herself as she is sent flying from the attack with the Rasengan spiraling at her chest. The attack creates a massive explosion destroying everything within 600 foot radius leveling 15 buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile from Konohamaru's location <strong>

Asuma sees the explosion from a distance.

"That explosion, what a big explosion. Did Naruto return already ? "Asuma asked Katsuyu.

"No that explosion was Konohamaru " Katsuyu answered.

"What a massive explosion, i didn't even think Konohamaru could have that much power. Naruto you just lost your bet " Asuma replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace <strong>

Tsunade gets news from Katsuyu.

"Konohamaru learned the Rasengan ! " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

" He learned the Rasengan ? " Tsunade asked shocked.

"He was able to defeat a Captain-level Shingimai with the attack " Katsuyu stated.

"Looks like Konohamaru has really become as strong as Naruto was back 3 years ago. The most amazing thing about it is that is that did it all without any Kyuubi powers either. He is a true genius to the Sarutobi name. Hizuren, your grandson has improved so drastically" Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Kakashi and Yamato are worn out from fighting their opponents. Yamato goes to relax by himself.

"That took too much chakra to win against him but i did it " Yamato said to himself as he is noticeably out of energy The sky then suddenly turns dark " What is going on here? "

" **Bankai**: **Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi** (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀,_Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard.

"What's going on ? Everything went completely dark " Yamato said shocked to see complete darkness. Tōusen using his Hollow Mask and his Bankai manages to cut Yamato across the chest from his right shoulder to his left hip causing Yamato to fall. Tōusen disables his Bankai and Yamato falls to the ground.

"Impossible, how did he escape my attack? He took me out with a single strike " Yamato said to himself as he falls to the ground with blood covering him.

" Captain Yamato ! " Naruto shouted.

"Yamato! " Kakashi shouted as he goes to rush in after him but Gin is revealed to still alive from the smoke.

"My my, that attack really packed a punch. It manage to even shatter** Dankū **" Gin stated as he comes out to fight Kakashi.

" I see " Kakashi stated.

"You know you have given us quite the show here, not since Orochimaru have we fought a tough target for assassination.

"You fought Orochimaru ? " Kakashi asked.

"Of course we did silly . We were even able to kill him thanks to these masks of ours " Gin replied

"This is bad, if what they say is true and with Yamato down. I'm as good as dead " Kakashi said to himself paralyzed in fear.

"You're confused how someone like me could take out Orochimaru . Do you know how far my Shinso can extend ? " Gin asked .

"Well given your in base state, 330 feet " Kakashi answered.

"But do you know how long it extends in Bankai form ? " Gin stated.

"It makes no difference, the point is whether you can hit me as it extends . Given your blade gets bigger, your movements would decrease " Kakashi replied.

"I'm afraid you couldn't be more incorrect . My blade extends up to 8 miles.

"8 miles, you're bluffing " Kakashi stated unconvinced.

"Looks like i have myself a skeptic **Bankai**:**Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_)" Gin replied as he cuts down everything within a 8.1 mile radius of him in 0.08 seconds leveling an entire forest. He then purposely slows down the blade enough that Kakashi deflects the blade with a two handed sword strike but is pushed back 200 feet .

"Impossible, his blade extended that long ? And just the force behind it almost broke my arm. I can see how even Orochimaru could lose to them . This captain is far stronger than the one i fought before. Me and Yamato are in serious trouble now " Kakashi said to himself. Tōusen then appears to team up with Gin.

"Allow me to cut within the action ! " Tōusen said to Gin.

"With pleasure" Gin answered.

"Shit , i'm in trouble " Kakashi said to himself but then suddenly Tōusen is kicked by Gai.

""I'm Might Gai, the leaf villages most elite Jōunin the Mighty Beast Gai " Might Gai said to Kakashi.

"Perfect timing , is Yamato alright ? " Kakashi asked.

"He's fine, his Wood Release saved him from having his vital organs ruptured but he's out of commission from the blunt force and blood loss. We need to defeat these guys and then get Yamato healed " Gai answered.

"Very well then , careful they are very dangerous. There power is almost on the level of Itachi " Kakashi stated.

"Right ! " Gai repiled.

Meanwhile Naruto is in the cage

"Thank god Gai came, it would be very bad if he didn't " Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters from Konoha Stadium<strong>

Kenpachi takes on all members of Ino–Shika–Chō Trio. Inoichi attacks with a Katana while Shikakau attacks with a Tantō but Kenpachi blocks both blows with his Zanpakutō.

" Don't tremble over everything " Kenpachi stated as he locks Inoichi through a building 50 feet away .

" Inoichi ! " Shikaku shouted shocked to see him easily overpowered. Kenpachi grabs Shikaku's right hand.

"Pay attention to your opponent " Kenpachi replied as he throws him through a building as well. Chōza comes down at him with his staff but Kenpachi blocks the strike and knocks him back with a left backhand into a building.

"Damn , he's very powerful " Shikaku stated as he gets back up.

"This is boring , How did weaklings like you can ever be considered Captain-level ? " Kenpachi arrogantly taunted with his sword over his shoulder.

" Don't underestimate us, we have barely gotten started " Inoichi replied as he crhares up charka emitting a light purple chakra aura.

"We are far from finished " Shikaku stated as he releases a green charka aura.

"Time to show you our real power" Chōza said to Kenpachi as he releases a red chakra aura.

"That's the spirit " Kenpachi replied as he dashes at Inoichi first .

"**Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ )" Inoichi chanted as he knocks back Kenpachi 300 feet away.

"**Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_) " Shikaku chanted as he binds down Kenpachi with sharp tendrils a which his his arms and legs.

"I can't move my body " Kenpachi said to himself as he ties to move.

"**Bubun Baika** ( 部分倍化の術_Partial Expansion Jutsu_ ) " Chōza chanted as he enlarges his staff from 6 feet long to 120 feet long and swings down with both hands.

"**Roar **Tenken** **(天譴 _Heavenly Retribution_)" Sajin chants as he creates a gigantic disembodied phantom right arm wielding a 150 foot long sword stopping Chōza's attack.

"What are you doing here wolf-face ? Can't you see were having some fun here? " Kenpachi said annoyed to see him.

"I'm simply here to assist you " Sajin answered.

"Assist? Don't even think about it, there all mine to fight. Don't interfere my fun " Kernpachi shouted.

" Arrogant as always Kenpachi " Sajin replied.

"Get out of my way, these guys are..." Kenpachi yelled at Sajin but Sajin cuts him off.

"Go and fight those two , i have this guy to myself " Sajin stated.

"Whatever, at least i got you two to fight " Kenpachi said to Inoichi and Shikaku.

"Another Captain ? " Shikaku said shocked to see him.

" What the hell is that guy ? Is he a fox ? Bear or a wolf ? I can't really tell " Inoichi said looking at Sajin.

"Whatever he is, he's pretty powerful but can he contend against Chōza by himself ? " Shikaku asked.

"Our question should be whether we can take this brute with just the both of us combined ?" Inoichi asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 800 meters west of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Neji is struggling to move his body due to the poison he has been infected with a posion spearding across his body .

"I'm losing my ability to move my limbs " Neji said to himself as he takes 10 slashes from Anko and then kicked through a building .

"Time to end this game " Anko stated as she charges up a fireball in her mouth.

"**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance**(風遁・花散舞 _Fūton: Hanachiri Ma_i) " Kurenai chanted as she summons a cyclone of petals which hits Anko and sends her flying into a nearby building 30 feet away. Shizune also lands down to rescue Neji.

"Don't worry Neji i'll heal your injuires and the poison " Shizune said to Neji.

"Where's Team Ino–Shika–Chō? They should of been here as back up" Kurneai stated.

"They encountered two powerful captains 3.5 miles northeast of our position. One of the Captains being the one Gai fought in the Land of Wind " Neji answered.

" Damn it, guess i have no choice but to hold her off for a while while you heal him Shizune " Kurenai said to them.

"Be careful, don't try to fight her up close " Shizune said to Kurenai.

" Just who do you think you are talking to ? I'm not a brute like Asuma. Close quarters is not my specialty " Kurenai replied as she goes to take on Anko in level 2 curse mark.

"This should take only a minute " Shizune said to Neji ass he heals his injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake <strong>**district**

Konohamaru goes to pick up Ebisu who has 2nd degree burns on his back and right arm and 1st degree burns on the rest of his body.

"Ebisu are you alright ?" Konhoamaru said to him.

"I'm fine , get me into the hospital " Ebsiu replied.

"I'm sorry for charging out recklessly. I didn't mean to hurt you Ebisu sensei " Konohamaru said to him

""Don't blame yourself, you were just trying to help us out. At least the captain is ... " Ebisu stated but the then sees building rubble fly up 660 feet away . Soifon then uses Shunpo to move at 6,000 ft/sec(4,090 MPH) to appear behind Konohamaru and Ebisu .

"Dead ! " Soifon said behind them .

"Impossible, how did you survive a direct hit like that ? " Ebisu said shocked to see Soifon unharmed.

"I must admit. Had not for my **Shunkō** (瞬閧, _Flash Cry _), you could of killed me right there kid " Soifon said to them " Not bad ! Although that attack was powerful, your body has reached your limit " Soifon stated.

" Damn it ! " Konohamaru replied panting and out of energy.

" It's time i show you the difference between a Captain and a Genin " Soifon replies as she uses Shunpo to punch Konohamaru in the face, She does a dropkick on his back, she then does a double palm strike on his chest, kicks him in the jaw, elbows him the stomach, stomps on his temple and kicks him at the back of the head. Konohamaru falls to the ground after taking a heavy beating and is unable to move

"KONOHAMARU!" Ebisu shouted " You're going to pay for this **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb** (火遁・火龍炎弾_Katon: Karyū Endan_ ) " Ebisu chanted as fires another powerful blast of fire at Soifon but Soifon manages to easily block it with one hand this time. Ebisu is then hit in the stomach by Soifon's elbow.

"It's pointless to use a B-rank justu without handsgins while low on chakra, that attack was nowhere near as powerful as the one you used against me earlier " Soifon said to Ebisu as he fails to the ground. Soifon walks to pick up her sword.

"Bitch! " Konohamaru shouted as he gets back up and tries to fight Soifon.

"it looks like you wish to die young" Soifon said to him.

"Shit ! " Konohamaru replied terrified to see Soifon approach him.

" I wanted to get info without having to use force, sadly you guys didn't prove to be of much use so i must dispose of you " Soifon stated as she goes to stab Konohamaru in the heart but her sword is blocked by Asuma who comes to save Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, you did well today mastering the Rasengan however it's best you leave her to me " Asuma said to Konohamaru as he prepares to fight Soifon.

"Right! " Konohamaru replied.

"Take Ebisu and go somewhere safe " Asuma demanded.

"Okay Uncle Asuma " Konohamaru replied.

"Oh , no you don't " Soifon shouted as she goes to attack Konohamaru but Asuma gets in her way.

"You're opponent is me woman " Asuma said to Soifon.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Omake 27: <strong>******Konoha Squad brochure.****

Shizune is on the set with a slideshow about the Squads within the Leaf Village's Shinboi defense force.

" I'm Shizune, it's time for the Konoha Squad segment is to explain the Squads within the Hidden leaf we'll be discussing Konohamaru " Shizune stated as she shows a picture of Konohamaru .

"Konohamaru Sarutobi is a Genin-level shinobi of Konohagakure after which he was named. He is also a member of the Sarutobi clan and Team Ebisu " Shizune states as she shows pictures of Asuma ,Ebisu and Hiruzen.

"Konohamaru started off like Naruto and didn't have much talent within the academy but as his friendship with Naruto progressed. He became a much better fighter " Ebisu explained to the audience .

"Konohamaru's abilities began to show significant improvement over recently . With some instruction from Naruto, he learned a Jōunin-level technique: the Shadow Clone Technique " Shizune explained but then Konohamaru appears.

"I finally master the Rasengan, Naruto you owe me my money because i won the b ! " Konohamaru cheerfully stated.

**(A/N: The Jōunin have now engaged the Captains, the elite fighters of both worlds finally clash within Konoha. Which side would prevail ? **Review , Fave and Subscribe. **)**


	34. Captains vs Jōunins

**Bleach Shippuden 33 : Battle of the elites, Captains vs Jōunins**

**(A/N : The real battle begins as might titans from the Gotei 13, The Captains prepare to clash with Konoha's most elite fighters , the Jōunins in this intense war ******)****

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 9:00 A.M. Konohakagure , Narutoverse<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Konohagakure is merely a war zone where explosions and fire can be seen almost everywhere and dark clouds of smoke block out the sun. Konohakagure has descent into chaos as a typical sunny Monday morning became a morning filled with terror and fear. The sky is grey and the landscape becomes increasing dark and scorched.

4 hours has passed since the invasion of Konoha . 1,500 of the Gotei 13 forces managed to invade and attack Konohagakure and fight off the 3,200 ninjas within the massive metropolis of a village. Soifon tried to assassinate the Hokage but it was a bitter failure as the Hokage's power proved too great for Soifon.

Between 5:30 A.M. and 5:50 A.M. the Gotei 13 arrived within the footstep of the village and took down the , mighty gates that protected the village from invaders . During this time the Shinobi where put into defense mode and were evacuating the 1.2 million civilians that lived within the village.

After breaching the main gate. The Shinigami began there search for Naruto Uzumaki who was secretly training within Fire Mountain to master his new justu with Kakashi and between Shinigami and shinobi broke out throughout the city and for 3 hours straight explosions and sounds of blades clashing could be heard throughout the city as the Shinobi battled to drive the Shinigami out while the Shinigami battled to control the city.

Konohagakure lost a total of 124 ANBU members and 648 shinobi in battle leaving a total of 772 shinobi dead. 598 Shinobi have been injured in the fighting in the last 3 hours . The remaining 1,830 forces are fighting off Shinigami invading closer to the main city and aiding civilian evacuation.

The Gotei 13 lost 124 members of Omistukidō and 566 Shinigami to the Shinobi ,losing a total of 700 out of the 1,500 Shinigami of the invasion force or half the invasion force. 559 Shinigami have succumbed to injury leaving only 241 Shinigami in the city. The remaining Shinigami have called for a tactical retreat to evacuate the hundreds of wounded shingimai and only have 1/6 the fighting force left whereas Konoha still has nearly 3/5 of there forces.

Civilian deaths have been high but thanks to Tsunade's Katsuyu a very huge majority of the population survived the brutal battles . 3, 078 civilians have been killed whereas 4,332 were injured.

828, 746 people out of 1,200,000 civilians have been evacuated into evacuation shelters throughout the city leaving 371,254 left in the city. 20 neighborhoods have been evacuated with only 2 still populated. The downtown district and East Konoha, two of the largest and most densely populated parts of the entire village. Downtown Konoha having 250,000 people and at the west end of the village and East Konoha having 220,000 people at the east end around the main gate.

Fires break out through the entire city with most of them concentrated around the outer rim of Konoha where the massive walls protecting all of Konoha are at. 40% of Konoha is on fire with 13,186 buildings on fire from the raging infernos and 1,688 buildings destroyed from the battles out of the 32,965 buildings throughout the 156 square miles of the city . The level of destruction is bound to increase as the Captains and Jōunins being there fights.

* * *

><p><strong>During the same time <strong>**period**

**Kisuke's underground training ground**

9:00 A.M. Ichigo arrives within the training ground.

"I've been waiting for you to show up here Ichigo " Kisuke said to Ichigo as he walks into the training ground while in his standard Shinigami clothes with his Shikai wrapped in bandages and Yoruichi with Ichigo.

"Ichigo's powers have greatly increased in the last 3 weeks. His training with the Vizards did him so me good " Yoruichi said to Kisuke.

"I can tell. That spiritual pressure i'm sensing is very different from the one i sensed when he defeated the Bounts " Kisuke replied as they walk across the canyon looking training ground.

"So i need to rescue Byakuya and Hitsugaya ? " Ichigo asked.

"Yep, you also need to defeat Uzumaki" Kisuke stated.

"I'm not sure if i could even do that,even with my level of strength .This monster you speak is is even more powerful than Yamamoto " Ichigo stated.

"Aizen hasn't finishing the developments for the Hoyguku so his powers are incomplete and unstable at this stage but the power he wields is still higher than even that of a Captain. At your current level you could win because you can fully control your demon" Kisuke said to Ichigo.

"Very well then, i will definitively defeat Naruto and save everyone " Ichigo replied.

"Don't worry , your not alone here . You have backup " Kisuke stated as Uryu and Chad appear at the center of the training ground.

"Well you sure are a sad site Ichigo " Uryu said to Ichigo while sitting on a 30 foot rock.

"Uryu, what are you doing here ? " Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious " Chad answered as he walks towards Ichigo "We are going to Konoha with you " Chad stated.

"Kisuke told us everything about the whole ordeal " Uryu stated.

"You can't , you guys haven't gotten any stronger to deal with them " Ichigo replied but then Chad uses his right arm to punch Ichigo but Ichigo blocked with his shikai and a large 50 foot shockwave was created.

"Good idea Chad. Let's have another friendly sparring match between you guys to prove your strength " Kisuke said to them.

"I don't get it, that's a waste of not just go to Konoha ? " Ichigo asked.

"Because it would take another hour for the Senkaimon to better way to kill them then for you guys to have a 30 minute sparring match, some breakfast and then head to the real battle ? " Yoruichi answered.

"I see , very well then i'm game " Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo i would love nothing better than to prove that Quncies are better than Shinigami " Uryu replied staring down .

"I would love to fight both of you to see who's the strongest out of the three " Chad replied.

"**Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc sparrow of the silver peak_) " Uryu chanted as he summons his bow Uryu has a new Quincy cross, this one resembling a pentacle, and a variant of his original bow.

"**Brazo Derecha de Gigante** ( _Spanish for_ _Right Arm of the Giant_) " Chad chanted as he transforms his right arm.

"Uryu is that a bow ? " Ichigo asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that ? Do you really think i would use anything besides a bow ? This is my new spirit bow "**Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc sparrow of the silver peak_) " Uryu answered.

"Let's begin " Ichigo replied as he unwarps his shikai and releases blue reaistu from his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Tsunade is on top of the roof where she is using Katsuyu to heal the injured soldiers and helping civilians evacuate with her slugs when she senses the captain's spiritual powers.

"What a massive scale of power i'm sensing. 3 of them are already in the village " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"Three of what ? " Katsuyu answered.

"Those captains, one of them being the one who poisoned me and tried to kill me . It looks like the Gotei 13 have finally made their move to assault the village. Combined with Anko being in Level 2 curse mark form rampaging here, we are in for some serious problems" Tsunade answered.

"There are still many people within east Konoha. All the other neighborhoods except for downtown Konoha and East Konoha have been abandoned. We have 371,254 people left in the city not in a shelter " Katsuyu reported.

"The damage to the main road between the Dokibara district and Hatake district caused by Hinata's battle and the damage to the main road not to far from here at the shopping center within the Downtown district at the ruins of the ruined weapon research facility is causing delays to the evacuation process " Tsunade stated.

"What to do ? " Katsuyu asked.

"Concentrate more forces on those neighborhoods and make sure the civilians aren't targeted " Tsunade answered.

"Right ! " Katsuyu replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Yamamoto's office<strong>

Yamamoto is talking with Shunsui and Ukitake about the Gotei 13's troop forces.

"We have a serious problem with the deficiency of troops in Konoha " Shunsui stated.

"What is it ? " Yamamoto stated.

"We only have 241 combat ready Shinigimai left out of the 1,500 we sent out " Shunsui answered .

"We lost that many Shinigimai in just a short time? " Yamamoto asked.

"We have 559 Shinigimai hospitalized in the base campgrounds and we lost 700 people to the Shinobi " Ukitake explained.

"This is bad " Yamamoto stated.

"Worse yet is that the Shinobi still have 1,830 forces on there side . They almost have an 8 to 1 advantage over us. Combine that with the number of Jōunin in the village and we are clearly at a disadvantage " Shunsui said to Yamamoto.

"I see your point. Even with the Captains fighting, we are still outclassed. The Jōunin are very powerful and would seriously wear down the Captains leaving them weak enough for even a horde of low level Shinobi to kill them " Yamamoto replied.

"We got news from Kisuke Urahaha that the substitute Soul Reaper completed his training and he has assembled his friends to prepare to head out to Konoha in a hour after a few last minute training preparations " Ukitake explained.

"Yeah i was there a while ago. Those humans that occupied Ichigo during the whole execution a while ago have each gotten stronger and more powerful than they ever were" Shunsui stated.

"Still the issue is the ground would bee too costly to send everything we got remaining to Konoha, it would run the risk of leaving the Soul Society vulnerable to attack but we face complete an utter annihilation if we don't " Yamamoto said concerned about the fate of the Gotei 13 but then Unohana and Orihime appear with each other.

"We would help with that " Unohana said to Yamamoto.

"What do you mean Unohana ? " Yamamoto asked.

" I can heal patients in seconds as well as Orihime. While i may not be able to revive the dead like her, we can both heal at the exact same speeds as Orihime. We can heal most of the injuired within a period of 2 hours. " Unohana answered.

"What about the forces down within Konoha ? They need help right now " Ukitake asked.

"Get all the injured seated officers and Lieutenants here so they can be fully healed and ready for battle . Also send at least 500 Shinigimai down to Konoha and have them help provide cover for the teams recovering the injured" Unohana replied.

"Brilliant idea Unohana " Yamamoto replied.

"That should help us out until the reinforcements arrive " Ukitake stated as they leave the room. Unohana and Orihime are walking while talking with her.

"You have no idea how valuable your powers are Oirhime. Still even then i can't allow you to go into battle until you achieve the power needed to hold your own " Unohana said to Orihime.

"I wish i could " Oirhime stated.

"Don't worry, if things get bad enough then me and you would head to Konoha together to help Ichigo " Unohana replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake <strong>**district**

Asuma and Soifon face off with each other staring down at each other.

"So you're a captain ? Just what is your name young lady " Asuma asked.

"As if i would tell you, your undeserving to hear my name. You're just another low level man in my way " Soifon replied as she goes to attack him with a sword slash but Asuma blocks with his kunai.

"You're pretty arrogant to take me so lightly " Asuma said to her.

"I'm a captain , there's no way a lowly Shinobi could beat me in combat " Soifon stated.

"Maybe you fail to realize what your up against, I'm a Jōunin " Asuma replied

"I know , doesn't make the slightest bit of difference. You're still a human whereas i'm a death god. It's impossible for you to even keep up with me , i'm even surprised that a mere human like you could see me " Soifon arrogantly taunted.

"I see, your full of shit you know. You're trying to enrage me on purpose to have me blindly attack you. I'm not going to fall for that trick bitch ! " Asuma replied.

"I see, your not the hot headed type. You're the first man i fought that processed a calm temper " Soifon said to him.

"Only an idiot would recklessly charge against an enemy they don't know anything about without a plan how to deal with them " Asuma replied as he drops his cigarette onto the ground and goes for his own strike with his kunai in his hand . Soifon and him clash attacks 8 times, Asuma attempts to kick her in the face but Soifon counters his attack.

"**Takigoi** (滝鯉, _Waterfall Carp_) " Soifon shouted as she blocks Asuma's kick and traps against her own forearm and blocks the other foot with her own foot and kicks Asuma in the face sending him flying but Asuma recovers and wall jumps off a bulding 300 feet away .

" Not a bad kick but you would more than that to beat me "Asuma said to Soifon as he goes to punch Soifon but Soifon dodges the punch and Asuma punches a 20 foot diameter hole into a 10 story building hitting 40 feet above ground level.

"That punch was too slow, you really can't hit me with such a slow moving punch " Soifon stated as she appears behind Asuma.

"Not bad, you dodged a weak punch but can you dodge this "Asuma replied as he throws his kunai towards Soifon .

"Ha, please, a puny kunai ? Don't insult my intelligence " Soifon arrogantly taunted as she easily dodges the kunai sidestepping only to be caught offgaurd by Asuma behind her.

" You fell for it " Asuma stated as he goes punch her but Soifon blocks it with her Zanpakutō and cuts Asuma in half

"Ha too easy " Soifon laughed but it was a clone . Asuma then appears behind her kicks her Zanpakutō out of her hand and sends it flying out of her hands 300 feet into a building.

"Let's see how you fare without your sword " Asuma said to Soifon as he gets into a boxing stance

"You just screwed yourself over there . I'm the second best master of Hakuda " Soifon stated as she gets into a martial arts fighting pose similar to Neji " I wouldn't even need my Zanpakutō against the likes of you "

"Well i'm well versed in the art of Taijustu and around second best as well "Asuma replied as he sees Soifon come at him with a flying punch but Asuma moves his head back a few inches and headbutts her knocking her back 5 feet and causing her nose to bleed .

"Not a bad counter but try blocking this " Soifon replied as she goes to to kick Asuma but Asuma punches her in the stomach sending her flying.

"Is that all you got ? So much for the master of Hakuda haha " Asuma laughed but he sees an after image

"Fell for it " Soifon replied as she hits him from behind with as dropkick knocking him to the ground . Soifon then goes to kick him but Asuma catches her foot and hits her with an uppercut .

"Not bad, what did you use to escape my attack ? " Asuma asked.

"**Utsusemi** (空蝉, _Cicada, referencing their molting_) Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind " Soifon stated.

"I see, impressive trick but it won't be enough " Asuma replied as he goes to attack her but Soifon stops him.

"**Kūgun Yashi** (空軍ヤシ_Force Palm_) " Soifon chanted as she strikes Asuma in the chest and sends him flying 300 feet away through a 5 story building and causes it to collapse on him. Soifon then dashes at him with a running elbow strike but Asuma dodges it.

"**Ōkamikiba Jōshōken** ( 狼牙上昇拳_Wolf Fang Rising Fist_ ) " Asuma chanted as he uses a rising uppercut that hits Soifon 330 feet in the air.

"Damn it ! " Soifon said as she is sent flying up in the air.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " Asuma chanted as he shoots a fireball at Soifon in the air.

" **Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** " Soifon countered as she shoots a red fireball at Asuma's fireball from her right hand and counters the blast causing a 150 foot radius explosion leveling 5 buildings . Soifon them appears right behind Asuma.

" Shit, she's fast ! " Asuma said to himself as Soifon kicks him in the nose and then in the back of the head and then leaps high to use an axe kick.

"Take this ! " Soifon chanted as she goes to hit him with her foot but Asuma grabs her foot.

"You left yourself open "Asuma replied as he slams her into the ground cracking the ground and damaging Soifon's back.

"AHH damn it " Soifon shouted in pain as he then picks her up and sets her up with a right hook

"It's over " Asuma shouted as he punches her with a strong right hook sending her flying 500 feet away through 3 buildings.

"What strength! While he lacks speed . He makes up for it in punching power " Soifon said to herself.

"**Fire Style : Small Fire Stream**(火遁:小火流 _Katon: Boyaryū_) " Asuma chanted as he shoots a large jet of flames at Soifon's direction.

"Oh not you don't **Hadō # 45. ****Awayana**(泡梁_Bubble Beam_ ) " Soifon chanted as she shoots a wave of highspeed bubble bullets and it puts out the fire blasts with multiple exploding shots releasing water. Soifon then appears right in form of Asuma with both of them with bloody noses.

"You're not bad " Asuma said to Soifon wiping the blood of his nose.

"You're pretty strong for a man " Soifon answered back.

"You're quite arrogant aren't you " Asuma stated.

"I never lost to any man, you're gong to fail like all the others to defeat me " Soifon arrogantly taunted.

"Well allow me to be the first man to defeat you " Asuma replied as they clash attacks again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile northeast of Konoha Staidum<strong>

Sajin and Chōza gain some distance between Kenpachi and Chōza to fight each other.

"Now that we are far away, let's get to know each other . I'm Sajin Komamura the captain of the 7th Division" Sajin said to Chōza.

"I see, very well them i guess it's right i give you my name as well . I'm Chōza Akimichi, Jōunin of Konohagakure and the fifteenth head of the Akimichi Clan " Chōza answered .

"I see, very well i won't hold anything back " Sajin replied as he swings his sword in a horizontal direction downward at Chōza"**Roar **Tenken** **(天譴 _Heavenly Retribution_)" Sajin chants as he creates a gigantic disembodied phantom right arm wielding a 150 foot long sword .

"**Bubun Baika** ( 部分倍化の術_Partial Expansion Jutsu_ ) " Chōza chanted as he enlarges his staff from 6 feet long to 120 feet long and swings down with just his right hand. The collision alone levels everything within a 300 foot radius leveling 10 buildings nearby. They hold the blades right in place struggling to overpower another

"What incredible strength you posses there Shinobi " Sajin said to Chōza.

"I see. i'm just getting warmed up here " Chōza replied as they go for another attack. Sajin uses his right hand to summon a giant fist to attack Chōza but Chōza blocks with his giant fist.

"I see, your going to be difficult to fight " Sajin said to Chōza as he pushes Chōza to the ground with a left palm.

Chōza gets back up and uses a giant palm thrust to try to crush Sajin but Sajin dodges the downward thrusting punch . Chōza then pulls out a Bo and uses a series of 10 lunging strikes up close to Sajin but Sajin blocks with his Zanpakutō and counters with a parrying vertical slash which summons the giant phantom sword to attack Chōza offguard but Chōza catches the blade with both hands around the dull edges'

"Not bad Shinigami but you need to get stronger than that to win " Chōza replied as he enlarges both his arms and then throws Sajin 500 feet away eastward leveling 8 buildings in there path. Chōza then goes to attack Sajin while he's on the ground with his enlarged staff.

"**Kyodaina Kōgeki** (巨大な攻撃_Giant strike_ ) " Chōza chanted as he strike down Sajin with a two handed strike that levels everything within a 600 foot radius leveling 25 buildings. Sajin however was able to avoid the strike using Shunpo. He then appears behind Chōza.

"**Hakuda # 2 **Ky**ōsei-teki ni pāmu** (強制的にパーム_Force Palm)" _Sajin chants as he creates a short range shockwave from the palm of his giant phantom hand which destroys everything within a 500 foot radius leveling 20 buildings in the path Chōza is pushed back 600 feet into a 5 story building. Chōza bust out the wall and goes for the offensive.

" **Human Boulder **(肉弾戦車 _ Sensha_)**"** Chōza chanted as he goes to attack Sajin with his highspeed attack but Chōza catches him with both palms and manages to hold him back and then throws him up 500 feet in the air.

"You think that would be enough to stop me ? **Hado #32. Okasen**(黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_) "Chōza chanted as he fires a widening yellow fireball but Chōza hits the blast back with an enlarged arm. Sajin blocks the blast using his Shikai to summon two giant fist to block the blast.

"**Bubun Baika:** **Hamāo Hasai**( 部分倍化の術ハマーを破砕 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ :_ Crushing Hammer ) "_ Chōza chanted as he hits Sajin with a 80 foot large hammer fist but Sajin blocks the strike with a two hands on his Shikai summoning the phantom sword again.

" ********Mōda** **# 25 ****Hakaiakkusu ****(破壊アックス_Destruction Axe_)" Sajin countered as he spins around his sword with his right hand and forms a rotatory spin knocking back Chōza and with his phantom arm moves the sword in a buzzsaw formation and swings it left and right cutting down 10 buildings and then hits the ground with a powerful swing creating a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 600 foot radius. Chōza emerges out of the smoke.

" **Human Boulder **(肉弾戦車 _Sensha_) " Chōza chanted as he goes to hit Sajin again.

"**Tenken !**" Sajin states as he aims his sword on the ground with a two handed strike. The power of the collision levels everything within a 700 foot radius and levels 30 buildings .

"Very impressive , Captain Komamura . You have the destructive power to match my own " Chōza stated.

"I see, i guess there's no point of dragging this on for too long. **Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** (黒縄天譴明王, _Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King)" _Sajin chants as he releases a wave of red Reiastu as he points out his sword with his right hand as a pillar of flames rises from the ground. The fire then forms the shape of a giant man and takes the form of a 330 foot high armored giant wielding a 150 foot long sword while having his katana in his hand_._

" Not bad but i have a technique similar to that . **Chō Baika** ( 超倍化_Super Expansion Jutsu_ ) " Chōza chanted as he releases blue chakra all over his boy which shoots a huge aura into the sky as he grows to be 300 foot high and his Bo is now 330 feet high.

"Amazing, you grew yourself to match my Bankai but the question is whether it can match it's power " Sajin stated as Sajin goes to strike Chōza with his massive katana but Chōza uses his staff to block the blow and the strike creates a 1,000 foot radius shockwave leveling 50 buildings nearby .

"I think this answers your question" Chōza replied.

"Amazing, this is the first time i fought anyone who can not only match the size of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō but even block a strike from the attack of such a large scale " Sajin said shocked to see this as both of them struggle to overpower each other.

"I see, your Bankai has such an immense destructive power, that your probably never thought about not being able to defeat an opponent in one attack, much less counterattack. It seems you finally met someone who can equal your size and power Shignimai "Choza stated.

"This should prove very interesting. A battle of valor and honor between two equally matched foes " Sajin said to Chōza.

"Let's go big guy " Chōza replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile southwest of Konoha <strong>**Stadium**

Kenpachi follows Inoichi and Shikaku who are trying to go to aid Neji but Kenpachi appears in front of them

"How long are you guys planing to run around? " Kenpachi asked them.

"Guess there's no point in running from him " Inoichi said to Shikaku.

"Indeed, we have no choice but to kill him and help Neji out " Shikaku replied.

"Quit your talking and attack " Kenpachi said impatiently as he goes to strike both of them with a vertical slash which creates a 400 foot long fissure in the ground that Inoichi and Shikaku dodge.

" **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ )" Inoichi chanted as he knocks back Kenpachi 500 feet into a 8 story building. Shikakau jumps in the air and goes for attack.

"**Kage Nageboshi**(影投げ星 _Shadow throwing stars )" _Shikaku chanted as he uses the shadows to create 50 shiukren out of shadows which hit the building Kenpachi is in and causes the building to collapse.

"We got him , that was a direct hit " Inoichi stated.

"Indeed" Shikaku replied as they both gloat only to see Kenpachi only lightly damaged from the attack and only taking scratches from the shadow shiruken.

"That's it ? These things barely cut my skin " Kenpachi said to Inoichi and Shikaku much to their surprise.

"Impossible, he took my Kage Nageboshi head on and only has a starch on him? " Shikaku said shocked to see him alive.

" Now it's my turn **Nadegiri #`12 Senmai Oroshi **(千枚卸_1000 sheets of paper wholesale_) " Kenpachi chanted as he does 40 slashes towards Inoichi and Shikaku and they are cut lightly across the shoulders.

"He's not only strong but very fast as well " Shikaku said to Inoichi.

"We're in for a real battle " Inoichi replied.

"**Mōda** **# 15 Poseidon no chōseki**(ポセイドンの潮汐_Poseidon's Tide_ )" Kenpachi shouts as he spins around his sword in a hammer throwing stance generating immense amounts of energy around his blade. Kenpachi then releases a powerful shockwave which levels everything within a 600 foot radius leveling 30 buildings and sending Shikaku and Inoichi flying 200 feet away.

"Damn what an intense shockwave , he's not only skilled with a sword but has massive brute strength " Skikaku stated as he sees Kenpachi come right at him.

"**Nōshōgeki** (脳衝撃 _Brainshock ) " _ Inoichi chanted as he uses his mind to shock Kenpachi and electrocute his body paralyzing him.

_"_Good move using the electrical signals of his brain against him " Shikaku stated.

"With his nerves paralyzed. He can't attack us and it gives us an opportunity to attack him" Inoichi replied.

"Let's do this, **Kage Nohao Kōgeki** (影の刃を攻撃 _Shadow Blade Strike_) " Shikaku chanted as he summons a shadow tendril that is shaped like a katana that comes towards Kenpachi but Kenpachi uses his brute strength to break out of Inoichi's justu and use his Zanpakutō in his right hand to deflect the incoming blade tendril and it goes through a 10 destroy building and levels a nearby building.

"He's a monster. He managed to break out of my Nōshōgeki " Inoichi stated.

" And he deflected my Kage Nohao Kōgeki as well " Shikaku replied.

"You almost had me there with that attack, this is so boring **Usugiri****# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_ )" Kenpachi chants as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that easily cuts down a 6 story building and creates a 500 foot long fissure in the ground leveling 6 other buildings. Inoichi deflected the blast with **Nentōde Henkō** ( 念頭で偏向 _Mind Deflection Justu_ ) while Shikaku emerges out of the shadows of a ruined building.

"Boy that was too close for comfort , had not for my **Kage no ryokō**(影の旅行_Shadow Travel_ ) he would of sliced me in half.

" We need to get serious against him and stop playing games " Inoichi stated as he redraws his Katana.

" Okay " Shikaku replied as he takes out his Tantao.

" Looks like you two are finally getting serious " Kenpachi stated as he charges at them.

Kenpachi and Inoichi clash swords with each other. Inoichi barely dodges the attack and counters with a horizontal slash and lightly cuts Kenpachi across the chest Shikaku the appears behind him and goes for a stab but Kenpachi allows Shikaku to stab him from the side and grabs his hand.

"What the hell ? " Shikaku said shocked to see himself caught by Kenpachi .

"Not a bad stab but your done for " Kenpachi replied as he goes to cut Shikaku in half but is stopped by Inoichi who uses his psychic powers to stop Kenpachi's arm.

" Shikaku now " Inoichi said to Shikaku.

" Right **Kage Nohao Kōgeki** (影の刃を攻撃 _Shadow Blade Strike_) " Shikaku chanted as he uses his left hand to pierce Kenpachi's abdomen with a shadow sword. Inoichi goes from behind to strike Kenpachi''s neck.

"We got you now, your finished " Inoichi chanted as he goes for the stab.

" Don't push your luck " Kenpachi replied as he creates a reiastu shockwave blowing away both of them and destroying everything within a 700 foot radius leveling 35 buildings and sending Inoichi and Shikaku flying 1,000 feet away westward.

"Boy this guy is a monster " Shikaku stated.

"It's time we stop toying around with him " Inoichi stated as his chakra increases exponentially as rocks fly around him and a purple aura is released from his body.

"I see what you mean " Shikaku replied as he releases green chakra from his body and shadows gather around his body. Kenpachi meanwhile slowly walks towards them.

"Looks like you two are getting serious, this should be very fun " Kenpachi stated as he charges at them.

"**Kageken** ( 影拳_Shadow Fist_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he hits Kenpachi right in the face and sends Kenpachi flying 1,000 feet southeast from his location leveling 12 buildings hit by Kenpachi's heavy body.

"**Kokoro Yana** (心梁_Mind Beam_)" Inoichi chanted as he puts his hands in a prayer position and his forehead becomes covered in veins as he shoots a nearly blast of chakra that hits Kenpachi dead on from 1,000 feet and creates a 500 foot radius invisible explosion leveling 30 buildings. Kenpachi barely blocked the blast but his captain's Haori was destroyed by the blast and his arms are damaged by shrapnel.

"These guys are going to be tougher than i thought  " Kenpachi said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 800 meters west of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Kurenai is busy fighting Anko off while Anko is in level 2 curse form. Kurenai dodges a claw slash from Anko and gains her distance.

"You look absolutely delicious " Dark Anko said to Kurenai.

"Sorry but i have no intention of being eaten by you " Kurenai replied.

"Let's see how well you dance honey **Fire Style: Fire Bullets** (火遁, 火を箇条_Katon :__Hiokajō ) " _Dark Anko chanted as she puts out her palms and fires 10 bullet sized shots of fire from each finger , firing a total of 100 fireshots per second (6,000 RPM ). Kurenai dodges each shot which is powerful enough to set building on fire. After burning down 12 buildings with the justu . She charges at Kurenai and cuts her in half

" Kurenai ! " Neji shouted but it was revealed to be a Genjustu clone. The real Kurenai is 200 feet behind Anko on top of a 5 story building.

"**Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku **(列豆結合錯覚_ String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kurenai chanted as she ensnares Anko in her Illusions.

"You think this would hold me ? " Dark Anko shouted as she breaks out of the vine illusion .

"Shit she broke out.. ARRFG" Kurenai said to herself before vomiting due to pregnancy.

" You're wide open " Dark Anko chanted as she goes to decapitate Kurenai but Shizune and Neji get in the way.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Neji chanted as she fires a compressed air wave knocking back Anko. Anko tries to get back up but Shizune stops her

"**Water Prison Jutsu**" Shizune chanted as she forms a water prison around Anko.

"Thanks for healing my injuires " Neji said to Shizune.

"It's what i do " Shizune replied.

" Now we need to stop Anko before she causes more problems" Kurenai said to them.

"Kurneai take this pill, last thing we need is morning sickness " Shizune said to Kurenai as she eats the pill and recovers from morning sickness and goes to fight alongside Shizune and Neji as Anko breaks out of the water prison.

"Now you guys made me very angry ,your all going to die " Dark Anko shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Kakashi struggles against Gin's Bankai speed even though Gin is toying with him.

"How long you think you can evade my attacks ? " Gin asked Kakashi as he extends Bankai again. Kakashi is barely able to block the attack.

"This guys merely toying with me, i don't see why is doing such a thing " Kakashi said to himself as he barely evades another strike from his Bankai.

"Let's see how we you do against this " Gin said as he goes to strike Kakashi but Kakashi manages to block the strike.

"**Raiton: Shinkūken **( 雷遁,真空剣 _Lightning Style :_ _Shock Blade)" _Kakashi states as he swings his sword with so much force that a current of Lightning is released in the horizontal arc that hits Gin directly causing a 1,000 foot radius explosion. The smoke clears to reveal Gin retracted his Bankai back into his 12 inch wakizashi to block the blast.

"How scary, you almost hit me with your attack. Guess i must be careful how to deal with you otherwise you might give me some problems " Gin said as he holds his shorten sword.

"Wait when did his sword shrink? Not even my Sharingan could follow that speed. I could even follow lightning bolts with my Sharingan but his attack and his retract speeds are so fast that i can't see when he does it . The's no way that i couldn't have seen a sword that shrink so fast " Kakashi thought to himself.

"Looks like your use to my Bankai's size . Let's fight " Gin stated as he goes to attack Kakashi up close with a series of 20 lunging strikes with his "sealed" sword.

"Somethings not right. His Zanpakutō seems to have the same level of power as his Bankai . if my hunch is correct, he only shrunk his sword . He's still in Bankai state, That Bankai only need to touch me by it's tip to end my life ! " Kakashi thought to himself as Gin and Kakashi clash swords with each other. Gin then leaps in the air and releases his Bankai trough Kakashi and cuts him in half.

"Got you, you shouldn't be taking your eyes off my sword " Gin said to Kakashi but it was a clone. Kakashi then appears behind Gin.

"**Mikazuki no Mai **(三日月の舞 _Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance )" _Kakashi chants as he creates three shadow clones, and each one of them assaults Gin from blind spot but Gin uses his Bankai to do a 360 degree horizontal slash that cuts them all in half.

"You got to do better than that Kakashi " Gin stated only to see Kakashi behind him.

"**Yōgeki** **#** **1** **Sairento ****Nekkufurasshu **(サイレント ネックフラッシュ_ Silent Neck Flash_)" Kakashi shouted as he moves behind Gin moving at 7333.3ft/sec(5,000 MPH) Gin the blade barely by an inch before it hits his jugular vein.

"Damn, you really learned our Zanjustu techniques as well " Gin said to Kakashi.

"Looks like your Bankai doesn't increase your running speed nor you durability " Kakashi explained to get Gin he goes to attack up close. Gin uses his Bankai to extend and cut Kakashi's shoulder .

"I must admit, you're just as cunning ass expected. No wonder you were able to defeat the young prodigy Hitsugaya . It's true what you say, my Kamishini no Yari only increases attack power and speed . It's designed to be a quick and precise killing " Gin explained .

"I also figured out the real strength of your Bankai isn't it's size or destructive power, it's the speed between your expansion and retraction. You're Bankai's sword expansion and horizontal strikes is merely a front to disguised your true methods of attack which is it's contraction speed " Kakashi pointed out.

" I must admit Kakashi, you're a very fast learner to pick up my fighting style so fast. That Sharingan of yours is very perceive and your reflexes are pretty good to avoid my strikes so far however i'm only using 10% of my true attack speed right now " Gin explained to Kakashi.

"10 % ? " Kakashi said shocked to hear that.

" This is how fast my Bankai extends " Gin stated as he claps his hands" Did you hear that . It's 500 times that speed " Gin answered.

"Impossible, there's no way you can attack that fast " Kakashi said to Gin.

"Allow me to demonstrate " Gin said as he draws out his blade and retract it so fast that Kakashi barely noticed it until he has a cut on his check.

"Incredible. Not even Gai in his Inner gates is this fast , he could of killed me anytime if he wanted to . Forget Gai, my old sensei Minato might have some difficulty against him. For an attack to equal or even surpass the speeds of Amaterasu " Kakashi said to himself.

" Still doubting my power Kakashi ? I heard rumors that you once split a bolt of lightning, my Bankai is nearly 3 times that speed . Even your fastest attacks can't keep up with my Bankai. Kamishini no Yari isn't just the longest Zanpakutō, it's the fastest. Because the blade's extension and contraction speed " Gin taunted.

"You could of finished me off anytime, why didn't you ? " Kakashi asked.

"Because it would be boring . I want to personally test out your powers and i must say your staring to let me down a bit. Show me the level of power that you used to defeat the last captain you fought . This time i'll use 20% of my attack speed " Gin stated to Kakashi.

"I see, so that's his plan. He's not interested in killing me right away. He want's to toy with his foe and have them go all out before he finishes them off. His strength is around the level of a Kage at most given a full power slash could city down nearly all of Konoha but there has to be a weakpoint of his Bankai that i can exploit " Kakashi said to himself as he goes to attack.

Meanwhile Tōusen is in his Hollowfied Shikai form fighting against Might Gai . Gai is holding his own better in a close range fight against Tōusen. Gai is in base form moving at 18,333.3 ft/sec ( 12,500 MPH) while Tōusen is only moving at 14,666. 7 ft/sec (10,000 MPH ). Gai clashes with Tōusens blade dodging his blade strikes while Tōusen dodges Gai's punches and kicks.

"**Severe Leaf Hurricane**( 木ノ葉大旋風 _Konoha Daisenpū_)" Gai shouts as he does a spinning back kick, smashing Tōusen with overwhelming strength. Tōusen recovers and goes back to the offensive

**Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts )" _Tōusen chants as he moves the blade around him in a semi-circle and then a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on Gai but Gai dodges all the attacks and uses Shunshin to appear behind Tōusen.

"**Leaf Rock Destroying Rise** (木ノ葉壊岩_升Konoha Kaiganshō_) Gai smashes his elbow into Tōusen using the other arm as support knocking back Tōusen but Tōusen recovers and does his counterattack.

"Take this ! " Tōusen chanted as he fires a Cero towards Gai which pushes Gai back 500 feet only to deflect it with two palms.

"Not bad, you got some great strength in you but can you keep up with my speed or power ? " Gai asked Tousen .

" Well see about that **Had****ō******** # ****54 Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames_) " Tōusen chants as he fires a blast of purple spiritual energy at Gai. The blast destroys everything within a 400 foot radius, Gai appears right in front of him.

Gai and Tōusen continue there fast paced fighting in the air . Gai uses a flying kick to hit Tōusen but Tōusen blocks with his sword. Tōusen goes for a horizontal slash but Gai dodges the attack. Gai tries to punch Tōusen but Tōusen grabs Gai's right hand , but Gai does a high kick that knocks Tōusen's Zanpakutō off his right hand and knocks him back in the air .

" Time to take you down " Gai said to Tōusen as he goes to charge up a punch with charka around his hand.

"**Suzumushi Saishū Shinoringu **( 最終的な運動清虫死のリング _Cricket Final Movement: Ring of Death ) " _Tōusen chants as he generates white energy around his sword and the small ring on Tōusen's sword rapidly spins around gathering energy and covering Tōusen with a purple Reiastu.

"**Toratsume no Kōgeki **(虎ツメの攻撃_ Tiger Claw Strike ) "_ Gai chanted as he has green chakra around his fist with his right arm open with his fingers acting like claws . they both clash attack and are 300 feet from each other . Tōusen falls to the ground.

"What was that attack you used? " Tōusen asked.

"It was a new Taijustu i invented after i fought that Kenpachi guy " Gai answered.

"You mean that barbarian ? Such a savage like him doesn't know what true justice is " Tōusen stated.

"What are you talking about ? You assholes attacked Konoha and admitted to killing thousands to fullfill your goals " Gai answered.

"My eyes can only see one path and that is the path with the least amount of bloodshed. Justice, is always there, and the path I follow, is justice " Tōusen replied.

"Murdering innocents isn't justice, it's slaughter " Gai retorted.

"Justice without a great cause is nothing more than slaughter, however slaughter in the name of a great cause..." Tōusen preaches shortly before using Bankai " Is justice!**Bankai**: **Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi** (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀,_Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard.

"What's going on ? Everything went completely dark " Yamato said shocked to see complete darkness. Tōusen using his Hollow Mask and his Bankai moves in for the kill.

"I got you now " Tōusen said to Gai as he comes at him but Gai hits him with a powerful punch sending Tōusen flying through his own dome with his eyes closed.

"It worked " Gai said to himself.

"Impossible, how did you bust out of my Bankai's power let alone see my attack coming ?" Tōusen said to himself.

"I sensed you coming with one thing your reaistu suppressing Bankai can't take away. I sensed you with my heart . The heart and guts are more powerful than any of the five senses. I call it gut sensor " Gai explained to Tōusen despite not being able to hear or see him.

"A mere fluke that i won't allow to happen twice " Tōusen replied as he goes to attack Gai but Gai dodges his strikes and counters with a gut punch hitting Tōusen in the gut . Gai then uses a high kick to send Tōusen out of his Bankai.

"I have fought with countless Genjustu users and know how to fight without having to see my opponents , though i still can't really hear well" Gai said to Tōusen .

"Damn it ! You're really about to counter my Bankai " Tōusen said to himself as he disables his Bankai.

"Looks like you finally surrendered and given up fighting " Gai said to Tōusen.

" Far from it **Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo** (_Spanish for Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Chirping Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he releases a dark purple Reiastu from his body and increases his power by holding his Zanpakutō upside down transforming him into a bestial Hollow-like form.

"What the hell is that ? " Gai said shocked to see Tōusen in that form.

"I can see once again , this is the second time i was able to see " Tōusen answered as he punches Gai through the ground and creates a massive 1,000 foot radius shockwave . Gai gets back up from the punch badly injured within a 100 foot diameter, 30 foot deep crater.

"That was one hell of a punch . I have no choice but to go all out against you **3rd Gate: Gate of Lif**e (生門,_Seimon_) " Gai replied as he powers up and his skin turn red.

Meanwhile Yamato manages to use his Wood Style to prevent more blood form leaving his body.

"I can't afford to move much. If i try to fight, my wounds would open up. Had not for my Wood Style justu, i would be a goner " Yamato said to himself.

Meanwhile Naruto is within the wooden cage trying to get out

"Damn it, Kakashi and Gai sensei need guys seem very powerful " Naruto said to himself as he tires to break out the chakra draining cage.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's underground training shop<strong>

9:10 A.M. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad are busying sparring with each other for the last 10 minutes. Chad goes to punch Ichigo but Ichigo dodges his punch and swings his Shikai at Chad.

" Not bad Chad but your still too slow to counter my speed " Ichigo said to Chad as he comes at Chad with 5 fast horizontal slashes and a vertical slash which Chad blocks and then jumps in the air and does a jump slash but Chad blocks the strike with his right arm and parries with a punch aimed at Ichigos midsection but Ichigo dodges the attack by backfilping. Uryu appears to attack both of them.

" Take this **Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc sparrow of the silver peak_) " Uryu chanted as he shoots 1,200 arrows at Chad and Ichigo . Ichigo gets hit by 40 of them while trying to avoid it with Shunpo.

"Those are alot of arrows " Chad said to Uryu as he blocks the arrows with his shield armored arm.

" My Ginrei Kojaku has the ability to fire up to 1,200 shots consecutively, You guys are far too straightforward and slow to evade my arrows " Uryu explained to both of them .

"I see, then i'll stop you from firing those arrows" Ichigo replied as he goes to attack Uryu up close.

"You're foolish as always charging up close " Uryu stated as he fires a barrage of arrows at Ichigo but Ichigo does a counterattack.

**"Getsuga Tenshō "** Ichigo shouts as he creates a large blue wave that Uryu barely dodges that creates a 100 foot long, 3 foot wide, 10 foot deep fissure and dispels his arrows. Chad then appears in front of Ichigo to attack Ichigo.

"**El Directo** ( Spanish for "_The Direct ) " _Chad chanted as he shoots a blast right at Ichigo but Ichigo manages to block it with his Shikai but is pushed back 100 feet from blocking the blast. Uryu then shoots more arrows at Ichigo but Ichigo dodges them all.

"You think you can escape me ? " Uryu said to Ichigo but is caught offguard by Chad. Uryu barely dodges a punch from chad which causes a large dustcloud wave .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Hyuga <strong>**District**

Renji rushes back to Squad 4's campground despite having lost his left arm and have exhausted most of his spiritual energy to the point he's running only at 12MPH and is exhausted from his tough battle.

"_**I'm surprised you can still run in you condition **_ " The female half of Zabimaru said to Renji. The female version of his Zanpakutō Spirit has dark green fur that covers most of her body, except for her inner abdomen and chest. She also seems to have a beauty mark on her left chest. She has green eyes, long, rose-colored hair that goes past her knees, and black markings in her hair that bear a resemblance to Renji's tattoos.

"I have token too much of a beating to even use Shunpo Saru " Renji said to the female Zabimaru.

"_**Boy Renji you have been slipping if you had to resort to Bankai**_ " said a young boy attached to the female spirit. The male half has blue eyes and jaw-length crimson hair. He wears a robe similar to a priest's that is cut short to reveal much of his stomach, with long sleeves that extend well past his hands. He also has a snake's tail .

"Shut up Hebi , it was 3 against one and they were each very powerful. I had no other choice but to use it " Renji replied.

"_**The brat has a point you know, you would never surpass Byakuya if 3 Special Jōunins gave you this trouble. Byakuya could of defeated each of them without having to release his Banka**_i " Saru stated.

"That's enough Saru, i not in the mood for your nagging. It's not like i haven't been trying to get stronger " Renji stated.

"**_Well you seriously do need to get stronger otherwise your just going to be a jobber for life and you don't want to the series equal to Krillin right ?_** " Hebi asked him.

"Shut up damn it, i'm trying to get these swords back so my captain could help the war " Renji replied shouting as he runs to deliver the swords.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>****

Isane is busying taking in many patients from the battlefield and take them into Squad 4 in the Soul Society.

"Ikkau, Yumchikia Captain Unohana wants to talk with you guys " Isane said to them.

"What does she want with us ? " Ikkau asked.

"She wants to restore your energy in battle so you two could fight again " Isane answered.

"Are you kidding me ? That's awesome " Ikkau replied as he rushes to squad 4 in the Soul Society.

"So i can finally get rid of these ugly bandages ? Wait for me Ikkau " Yumichikia said as he struggles to keep up.

"Orihime has really helped out with her healing hands. Having a healer as skilled as myself if not more powerful really helps out our division . Orihime has no clue how much importance she has on this war " Isane said to herself.

Meanwhile Akon and Rin are scanning the power levels throughout Konoha and searching for injured Shinigmai to pinpoint and have the Shinigmai teams go through enemy lines unharmed.

"Relief team 6, avoid the Dokibara district as much as possible. There are 4 captain level power levels within the financial district /Dokibara border near the general hospital . Power readings are **25,000 RYK** , **30,000 RYK** , **36,000 RYK** and **75,000 RYK.** Stay within a 1 mile radius from that battlezone" Akon reported to the teams there.

"Akon we got calls from Lemura ! His team are recovering the wounded around the Hatake district but there's a fight happening 1 mile south of his location right now. There are still people there " Rin said to Akon.

"Tell him to get as many people out of there as possible. Also send a message to Captain Soifon to try relocating 500 meters west of her current location. It should take 15 minutes to get the wounded out of here. Have her hold back a little bit until then " Akon commanded.

"Okay Akon " Rin replied.

"Hiyosu, have Relief team 7 and 5 take a detour around the midtown district by taking the sewer route 1 mile south of Komarua's location. His opponent's power level is** 150,000 RYK **, just slightly below Komamarua's strength so the area would be extremely dangerous to past by " Akon said to them.

"Right " Hiyosu replied as he sends the information to the teams.

"Have the 14th relief team avoid the Dokibara district altogether. With Kenpachi fighting within the area and with his foes having** 50,000 RYK **and** 35,000 RYK , **things would get far more intense, especially with the possiblty of Kenpachi removing the Eyepatch Power Seal " Akon said to his men.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 500 meters south of Choza's <strong>**location**

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji search for Asuma.

"Where is Asuma ? " Ino asked her.

" I have no clue where he could be, he must of been held up fighting a captain " Shikamaru answered. Suddenly they see a large explosion from a 1,650 foot distance seeing a 200 foot high, 800 foot diameter cloud of smoke and dust raining down rocks and pebbles as well as small fragments of concrete and debris. They then see Sajin's Bankai and Choza's Super expansion justu.

"What the hell is that ? " Ino asked covering her face from the debris.

"Don't know and don't want to know " Shikamaru answered.

"Look it's dad " Choji stated as another explosion occurs this time a explosion expanding towards them

"Shit take cover " Shikamaru said to their team as they take cover in a ditch as the shockwave bypasses them and causes a tremor. The team emerges out of the shadows and look what's happening. Sajin and Choza are struggling to push one back with their sword clashes.

"He's huge " Ino said shocked looking at Choza.

"That's my dad alright , that giant that must be fighting him must be very strong to force my dad into that form " Choji stated.

"This battle is surely a drag. There destruction would level the entire town if it drags out too long " Ino stated

"We need to get away from here or we will be crushed like bugs " Shikamaru said to the team .

"Right " Ino and Choji replied as they flee the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile northeast of Konoha Staidum<strong>

Choza and Sajin collide attacks with each other. Choza uses his staff to counter Sajin's armored Samurai and create another 500 foot diameter collision wave around them.

" Once again you countered the might of my Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō , your strength is incredible but it's not enough to kill me " Sajin stated as he cuts Choza across the left arm with his sword.

"Damn it " Choza replied holding on to his arm.

"No matter how well we tie in strength, the difference is that you use a staff whereas i use a sword. No matter how strong or big a staff is, it isn't as fatal or versatile as a sword " Sajin said to Choza but Choza recovers and hits Sajin in the face with his staff knocking out a few teeth.

"Don't act high and mighty so soon. I already figured out your weakness. Your Bankai has a critical weakness: if the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto yourself, essentially making it a larger target to a sufficiently strong opponent " Choza explained to Sajin.

"I see ,very well then " Sajin replied as he goes to strike Choza with a vertical downward slash but Choza counters with a upper vertical slash .

"**Hakuda **# ******12. Tairubureiku** (タイルブレイク_Tile Break_)" Sajin chants as he attacks with a swift chop while using his Bankai to us the samurai right fist to preform the chop.

"**Chō Kakudai Kiru**(超拡大切る _Super Expansion Chop ) " _Choza answered as he counters his chop with his own chop

_"Take this ! "_ Sajin shouted as goes a right hook into Chozas gut and knocks him 2,000 feet westward . Choza gets back up and goes to assault Sajin.

_"_**Sūpā Kakuchō Uraken** " Choza chanted as he punches Sajin with the tops of the two largest knuckles sending him flying 2,000 feet away. Sajin gets up and goes for the assault.

"**Tenbatsukaen** (天罰を火炎_Flames of Heavenly Punishment_) " Sajin chants as he takes a large breath as well as his armored Samurai and then blows a massive gust of fire as large as the giant itself towards Choza

"**Bōseki Yūzā Senpūki** (紡績ユーザーを扇風機_Spinning Staff Fan_ ) " Choza countered as he spins his staff so fast it becomes a fan like shield negating the flames around him and canceling out the attack. A total of 50 buildings were leveled between Sajin and Choza.

"Not bad , your skills are very formidable however let's see you counter this " Sajin said to Choza as he swings his sword very fast and does a series of 50 stabs in 10 seconds but Choza blocks them all with his staff.

" Not bad but here's some of my own attacks " Choza replied as he does 60 lunges at Sajin but Sajin blocks them all with his sword . Sajin manages to catch the staff with his left hand .

"Got you now " Sajin roared as he goes to slash him with the sword in his right hand but Choza catches his right hand with his left hand and being another power struggle.

"You need to do better than this " Choza said to Sajin as he struggles to overpower him.

"Very well then " Sajin replied he also struggles to overpower Choza.

"**Honoo no kabe**(炎の壁_Wall of Flame_ )" Sajin chanted as he gets his right hand free and swings his sword down creating a 500 foot high , 600 foot diameter pillar of flames but Choza dodged them last second.

Choza comes at Komamarua with 5 right hooks but Sajin uses his Bankai to throw 3 left hooks and 2 body blows. Sajin swings his sword down and creates another shockwave which knocks back Choza but Choza recovered and then lifts up a 10 story apartment building and hurls it at Sajin but Sajin uses a two handed sword slash to cut it in half . Choza then rushes to do his attack.

"**Spiky Human Boulder** " Choza chanted as covers his whole body in spikes and goes to chagre at Sajin.

" **Shakkahō " **Sajin chanted as he fires a massive blast of red flames half the size of Sajin's Bankai into Choza creating a 1,200 foot radius explosion and leveling 72 buildings within the area. Choza emerges out of the explosion lightly burned from the blast.

"That packed quite a punch " Choza said to Sajin.

" My Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō could copy every movement i make with my body. It could even use Kido . Despite your overwhelming psychical strength i still have the edge on you when it comes to range "Sajin stated.

" I see, so that fire justu wasn't your only attack ? Very well then time to show you my own range attack " Choza replied as he takes a deep breath and sucks up everything within a 400 foot radius including 10 buildings and eats them.

"What is he planing to do ? Regardless i can't let him attack" Sajin said to himself.

"Just a bit longer ! " Choza said to himself as his face turns red and he becomes bloated.

"Take this ****Mōda** **# 14**** . **Iwanami **(岩波_Rock Wave ) "_ Sajin chanted as he uses a powerful downward horizontal slash wave to send a shockwave with a wave rocks at Choza.

"**Fūton:Ōkina kyūin** (大きな吸引,_Wind Style: Great Suction_) " Choza counter as he shoots a massive blast of wind which starts as large as him and expands up to 2,500 feet long, high and wide .

" Shit ! " Sajin shouted as he goes to block the attack.

"It's useless to block my justu. This justu is among the most powerful the clan has ever produced. By combining chakra with the powerful lungs of the Akimichi clan and out cast iron stomachs, we can shoot a blast of hurricane force winds turning anything we eat into lethal projectiles as well as push back our foes " Choza explained as he overpowers his Bankai and sending both his Bankai and him flying 2,500 feet gets back up with damage around his body and several rock shards embedded in him. 150 buildings were leveled by the massive attack.

"What a powerful blast " Sajin said to himself as he tries to get back up " Had i not for blocking it, i would of been dead " Sajin stated to Choza while panting. His left arm was punctured by flying debris while his right shoulder was pierced and his right kneecap was hit. The armor around his wrist and legs are gone and covered with blood with his sword cracked slightly.

"Incredible. He was able to somehow survive the blast, That blast combined with the shrapnel should of killed him off " Choza said to himself " I must say, you're the first man i met to survive such a devastating blow. That massive bear like built must of helped you alot "

"Perhaps this battle has dragged on too long, it's time i crush you for were you stand " Sajin stated.

"Very well then " Choza replied as he goes to clash with Choza "This is bad, i used too much charka in the last attack . This is going to be a serious problem " Choza said to himself.

"That last attack cracked my blade and seriously fractured my arm and shoulder as well as my legs. I can't hold out for too long " Sajin said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile 500 meters south of Sajin's <strong>**location****

Lemura and Iba see the battle going on from a far distance and are shocked by the level of destruction.

"That's no doubt Captain Komamura's Bankai but look at the size of his opponent" Iba said to Lemura.

"He's almost as big as Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō itself " Lemura stated.

"It looks like Komamura has token quite a beating from this opponent. I have never seen an enemy powerful enough to survive Komamura's Bankai much less fight on par with it " Iba stated.

"There's no way we would last 5 seconds against Sajin's Bankai. Just the massive reaistu of the Bankai alone would kill me " Lemura stated.

"That's the true power of a Captain at full power. It's been a long time since i seen him use such a power and on a human no less. It's the first time i ever seen a human rival a captain's power much less my own captains" Iba explained.

"Let's get a good distance from them. If we stay here any longer, we would get caught in the crossfire " Lemura stated.

"And when my captain defeats him, we would come to heal him up" Iba replied.

"What if he loses ? This guys he's fighting is incredibly strong " Lemura asked.

"He's not a captain for just his looks. I have faith in my captains abilities but i see your point. This opponent he's fighting is the strongest foe he ever fought and it's evident that he's running low on reiastu . Sajin my have the slight power advantage but his opponents movements is slightly fast than Sajin making this a stalemate " Iba explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile southwest of Konoha <strong>**Stadium**

Kenpachi is overpowered by the teamwork of Shikaku and Inoichi . Shikakau goes to punch Kenpachi but Kenpachi blocks the punch. Inoichi uses sword to stab Kenpachi but he hits only the left shoulder of Kenpachi . Kenpachi goes to cut Inoichi but he is stopped by Shikaku.

" **Kage Nohao Kōgeki** (影の刃を攻撃 _Shadow Blade Strike_) " Shikaku chanted as he summons a shadow tendril that is shaped like a katana to hit Kenpachi in the stomach. Kenpachi removes the shadow blade and then creates a shockwave that pushes Inocihi and Shikaku back.

"**Nōshōgeki** (脳衝撃 _Brainshock ) " _Inoichi chanted as he uses his mind to shock Kenpachi and electrocute his body paralyzing him.

"Damn it, not again " Kenpachi said to himself.

" **Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_) " Shikaku chanted as he binds down Kenpachi with sharp tendrils a which his arms and legs. Inoicihi goes for the finishing blow.

"Time to finish the job **Kokoro Yana** (心梁_Mind Beam_)" Inoichi chanted as he puts his hands in a prayer position and his forehead becomes covered in veins as he shoots a nearly blast of chakra but Kenpachi breaks out of the Shadow Sitching and Brainshock justu and uses a powerful slashwave that dispels the blast and creates a 1,000 foot radius explosion leveling 60 buildings.

" Not bad, it's about time you guys start putting up a fight. I was getting bored up until you stepped it up a bit " Kenpachi said to them who is covered with wounds but despite that he moves as he's unaffected.

"He's covered in wounds and yet he's still moving as if he wasn't even hit. What gives with this guy ? " Inoichi asked.

"And he hasn't even dodged our attacks even once, he's a monster " Shikaku stated.

" Now that my warm up occurred, let's continue " Kenpachi replied as he stretches out his muscles before going to attack Inoichi and Shikaku head on.

**"Nentōde Henkō** ( 念頭で偏向 _Mind Deflection Justu_ )" Inoichi chanted as he tires to deflect Kenpachi away but Kenpachi damages to bypass it and slash Inoichi across the chest damaging him and causing him to stagger and fall down.

"Inoichi ! " Shikaku chanted as he goes to attack Kenpachi.

Shikaku lunges it at Kenpachi with his Tantō but Kenpachi catches it with his bare hand. Kenpachi aims his sword at Shikaku's chest, Shikaku dodges the attack and avoids a kick to the face from Kenpachi. Shikaku lunges his Tantō at Kenpachi but it only grazes his face and puts a smile on Kenpachi's face. Shikaku counters by delivering a barrage of lunges with his Tantō . Kenpachi takes hit by hit and starts to bleed yet he is only more excited by the battle.

"I LOVE IT, hurt me some more" Kenpachi shouted as they continue to clash attacks.

"**Ōkageken** ( 多影拳_Multi Shadow Fist_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he hits Kenpachi right in the face and does creates 8 shadow fist that hit Kenpachi 50 times across the body Kenpachi however was able to resist the punishing blows and even still stand as his shoulder was dislocated from the bone internally and he's bleeding from his nose.

" Not bad, those punches of your managed to dislocate my shoulder however it won't be so easy to take me out " Kenpachi said to Shikaku as he fixes his shoulder by flexing his muscles.

"What a monster! He fixed his dislocated shoulder with just his muscles ! " Shikaku said to himself.

"Fuck yeah! This is more like it " Kenpachi said stretching out his arm. Inoichi gets back up and preapes to do his atttack.

"Shikaku stand back and cover me. It's time i used that justu " Inoichi stated as he surrounds himself with charka.

"Very well then " Shikaku replied as he jumps out of the way " We'll hit him with that justu " Shikaku said to Inoichi.

"Quit blabbing and let's resume the fight " Kenpachi said to both of them as he charges at both of them.

"**Kagenoana** (影の坑_Shadow Pit_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he traps Kenpachi within a 100 foot diameter shadow circle.

"What the hell ? " Kenpachi said struggling to move again " Your cowardly sneak attacks are getting annoying " Kenpachi shouted.

"The allow me to end this with a frontal assault **Maindo Shūshuku**(マインド収縮 _Mind constrict_)" Inoichi chanted as he goes into a prayer position and summons a nearly invisible charka bubble around Kenpachi.

"What is this ? " Kenpachi asked.

" It's my justu, everything caught within the pisconic wave would be compressed and crushed until the wave comes towards your brain. Once it reaches your head, you would die a painless death. It's impossible to escape this justu . You will be crushed by your own chakra " Inoichi explained to him.

" I don't have enough reiastu to break these justus. Guess i have no choice " Kenpachi said to himself as he breaks his right arm free and removes his eyepatch a split second before the bubble condensed to his head, unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color with the appearance of a spiritual pressure in creates a powerful shockwave that levels everything around Kenpachi leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius leveling 80 buildings within the area.

"What the hell this ? " Inoichi said to Shikaku shocked to see Kenpachi break out.

"What massive amounts of chakra, i can barely move my body from his level of spiritual power " Shikaku stated as he struggles to move.

" Time to demonstrate my strength that i conceal " Kenpachi stated as he causally swings his Zanpakutō and the shockwave alone cuts down 20 buildings within a 1,000 foot semi radius creating a crescent shape fissure around the area he leveled

"What massive strength he processes . He leveled a cityblock with just a mere flick of the wrist " Inoichi stated.

"What the hell are we dealing with here ? " Shikaku asked as he struggles to stand up.

"Impressed ? I've just gotten started . I'm going to use all this power to kill the both of you, it's that simple" Kenpachi shouts as he comes at Inoichi and Shikaku and swings his sword downward with his right hand to create an explosion leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius leveling 160 buildings.

Meanwhile Yachiru jumps out the way and watches from a close distance to the explosion.

"Boy Kennys in the groove  " Yachiru said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake <strong>**district**

Asuma is looking for Soifon who is hiding among the buildings in the abandoned neighborhood . Soifon then feels Kenpachi's spiritual pressure as well as Sajin's spiritual pressure. She is talking with her Suzumebachi.

"That brainless thug Kenpachi removed his eyepatch and it seems Komamura is using the full extent of his Bankai. What beasts, then again i can't expect a man to fight so quietly. Komamura's Bankai is about as stealthy as using a Tactical nuke as a Bankai " Soifon said to herself while staying hidden .

"**_Well don't you have it as a... " _**Suzembachi said to Soifon but is cut off midsentence.

"Shut up Suzembachi , i really don't want to even mention it " Soifon said to her.

"_**Why are you hiding from your opponent**_ ? " Suzumebachi asked.

"My foe is a Jōunin, he's going to be tough to take on in a physical fight . I must eliminate him with stealth to make quick work of him and fight the 9 Tailed Fox. Besides i got a call from Akon that Squad 4 members are within the area. I can't fight him recklessly while they are within the area " Soifon explained.

"_**Why don't you use your Shikai ?**_ " Suzumebachi asked.

" I don't need for a stealth kill with a Zanpakutō besides releasing my Shikai would give away too much of my power and put the entire area at risk . I'll use it no sooner the 4th division leaves the area if all else fails " Soifon replied as she sees Asuma looking around for her.

"She left the area , she's probably waiting to do a stealthy attack on me with my guard left down " Asuma said to himself.

Asuma then sees kunai flying at him eastward to attack him only for him to cut them down with his trench knife he puts out of his left pocket and wields it with his left hand. Soifon does a series of fast punches against Asuma but he dodges them and he stabs her in the heart.

"Damn it ! " Soifon said to him as she drops to the ground but it was another afterimage .

"Another afterimage ? " Asuma said to her as Soifon then appears behind him with her sealed Zanpakutō.

"**Yōgeki** **# 1 Sairento Nekkufurasshu** (サイレント ネックフラッシュ _Silent Neck Flash_)" the voice said to me as she stabbed me in my jugular vein and hit my spinal cord " Too easy " Soifon taunted but it was a substitution log.

"You're wide open " Asuma said to Soifon as he has his trench knife pointed next to her vulgar vein at her neck.

"You can't beat me with such sluggish speed " Soifon replied as she appears behind Asuma and smashes him into the ground with her elbow .

Soifon goes to plunge her sword into Asuma but Asuma moves out the way. Asuma uses a powerful vertical slash to cut her in half but it was another afterimage.

"Damn it, another clone ? " Asuma said to himself as the real Soifon goes to attack him but Asuma dodges the attack .

Asuma goes to attack Soifon up close with his trench knife but Soifon dodges the attack. Asuma goes for a series of fast punches and stabs with his trench knife but Soifon blocks with his trench knifes and clashes her sword against his trench knives. Soifon blocks a devastating strike from Asuma's Knife and goes to stab him but Asuma uses Shunshin to attempt a horizontal strike but Soifon jumps above the attack only to get hit with a punch that she narrowly blocks with her Asuma uses Shunshin behind her and tires another strike only for Soifon to barely block the attack with Zanpakutō. Asuma throws a few punches and lunges with his trench knife but Soifon blocks the attacks and avoids a roundhouse kick . Soifon is about to block a head on strike but Asuma Shunshins and kicks Soifon back several feet away but Soifon blocks the attack.

" Not bad, you managed to fend off and anticipated my strikes, your pretty sharp to counter my assassination strikes " Soifon said to Asuma .

"Thanks, i'm a sharp guy what can i say " Asuma replied. Soifon appears behind him to attack him but her sealed sword is blocked by Asuma using a strong punch with the knuckle blade this time Soifon is knocked back 150 feet away from Asuma trying to block the force of the punch.

"Damn it what force " Soifon said to herself.

" I got you now **Fire Style: Great Fireball justu " **Asuma chanted as he shoots a giant 5 foot diameter fireball but Soifon uses both palms to block the blast but she is slowly pushed 20 feet away before deflecting the blast up into the sky. The fireball explodes 2,000 feet in the air and creates a 400 foot flashwave

"That was too close for comfort. That fireball would of hit the relief teams had not for me deflecting it upwards like that" Soifon said to herself as he goes to the shadows again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 800 meters west of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Neji and Shizune fight off Anko in level 2 curse form who is attacking both of them . Neji dodges a series of claw slashes from Anko while coming at her with his gentle fist style. Neji is smacked into a 4 story building by Anko's tail 300 feet away.

"Now die " Dark Anko shouted as she goes to attack Neji but Shizune appears behind her.

"**Surudoiyashi** (鋭いヤシ_Sharp Palm ) " _Shizune chanted as she hits Anko with the sharp fingernails of her hand and injects chakra into her , stunning her.

_"_**Hakke Shitenkūshō** (八卦四天空掌 _Eight Trigrams Ultimate Wind ) " _Neji chanted as he uses one air palm to send Anko flying into a 10 story building 300 feet away. He hits her with two smaller air palms then spins around and does a two handed sky palm causing a massive wind blast leveling the building behind Akon and destroying everything within a 800 foot semi circle radius and leveling 32 buildings.

"Kurenai, bind her while i gather chakra fort the sealing process " Shizune said to Kurenai.

"Right " Kurenai replied as she sees Anko get back up.

"You guys are tough however try taking this **Katon: Kencho Hebikasai **(火遁, 顕著火災蛇 _Fire Style : Striking Fire Snake_ ) " Dark Anko chanted as she shoots a fireball that forms into snake shaped beam that swirls around and heads towards Kurenai who is 1,200 feet away. Kurenai and Neji dodge and the fireblast travels a mile east and creates a 2,000 foot radius explosion leveling 120 buildings.

"That was too close for comfort " Kurenai said to Neji as they see the fireblast .

"Indeed " Neji replied .

"Damn it i missed " Dark Anko said to herself. She chagres up chakra in her palm wand aims it at Shizune who is charging up chakra only to be trapped in a tree .

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Kurenai chants as Anko is completely robbed of her mobility as she sees the mirage of a tree coiling itself around her.

"I got her ! " Shizune said to Kurenai as she does Hare →, Snake →, Horse →, Ram →, Bird → ,Tiger →, Hare, → Snake → Horse →, Ram, → Bird, → Tiger, → Hare →, Snake → ,Horse →, Ram → ,Bird, → Dog → and Rat handsigns.

"I won't let you **Fire Style: Explosive Breath Cannon** (火遁・爆発息の砲 _Katon:Bakuhatsu Ikinohō_) " Dark Anko chanted as she shoots a orange beam at Shizune without charging it.

"**Eight Tirgrams ****Rotation** " Neji countered as he spins around negating the blast and dispelling the justu , Shizune then leaps at Anko binded down.

"**Fūja Hōin**(封邪法印_Curse Sealing_ ) " Shizune chanted as she goes to touch Anko but Anko surrounds herself with a dark chakra can creates a chakra wave blasting away the genjustu and sends Shizune flying back 800 feet away . Anko levels everything around her within a 1,000 foot radius leveling 80 buildings within the area . The blast hits most of the buildings at the Downtown district and financial district and almost hits the Ichiraku ramen shop with the explosive wave .

" My full power has finally been awoken, I cam now finally able to use the full extent of my power " Dark Anko said to them as he chakra level darkness the sky within a mile radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Downtown district<strong>

Iruka is taking cover within the deserted Ichiraku Ramen shop which got hit by heavy debris and took heavy structural the windows have been blown out and the interior was severely damaged. Iruka is with 10 Genin inside the shop when they look outside to see flames around the neighborhood he's in and 300 feet east of him is 2,000 feet in diameter of pure destruction.

"It's a good thing we took cover in the building Iruka sensei " said one of the Genin.

"What massive damage, it's a good thing we took cover or we would be dead " Iruka stated.

"We need to get these people to the hospital fast " said another Genin.

"We need to make a detour. The path to the general hospital has been destroyed " Iruka replied

"These Shinigami, are they very powerful ? " one of the Genin asked.

"You have no clue. Just the Lieutenants alone would level a city block, these chakra levels i'm sensing are far beyond what we are capable of " Iruka replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

9:20 A.M. Tsunade senses Anko's power increase and gets nervous from seeing this .

"What the hell ? Her charka is increasing in such a rapid rate " Tsunade stated.

"This is bad , that blast reached the downtown district and killed 2650 people " Katusyu stated.

Tsunade then stands up and goes to the battlefield .

"Katsuyu, continue healing the people . I'm going to stop Anko before becomes too much of a threat " Tsunade stated as she gets up and dashes away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds <strong>

Akon and Rin are scanning the power levels throughout Konoha and searching for injured Shinigmai to pinpoint and have the Shinigami teams go through enemy lines unharmed.

" We detected a massive spike in power within the Dokibara, financial and downtown district . Power readings are **25,000 RYK** , **30,000 RYK** , **36,000 RYK** and now one with **300,000 RYK** " Akon reported to the teams there.

" This is bad, whoever is over there is as powerful as Kenpachi" Rin said to Akon.

"Kenpachi already removed his eyepatch , so far there's ton of chaos happening within the area " Akon stated.

"Things are getting ugly fast " Rin replied.

"This is why captains are required to wear limiters, otherwise there destructive reiastu would damage everything they touch . Even the most refined reiastu control can't fully prevent the destructive effects. It seems the Shinboi process that very same level of power too. This would evaluate the level destruction to an even greater level now " Akon explained.

* * *

><p><strong> Meanwhile at the Financial Downtown district border**

Neji ,Shizune and Kurenai are exhausted from using up so much chakra at once.

"This monster, just what is she made of ? " Neji asked.

"It's incredible she can brush off attacks like that " Shizune answered.

"We can't afford to go full power on her, might accidently kill her " Kurenai stated.

" Looks like you guys are all exhuasted, too bad because was having so much fun with you but now i'lll just have to kill all of you " Dark Anko laughed as she puts her both her hands out and a dark purple engery beam apears around the palms.

"What is she doing ? " Kurenai asked.

"It looks like a charka blast " Neji answered .

" She's aiming it towards us " Shizune stated.

"Die " Dark Anko chanted as she fires a massive beam of purple chakra towards the team.

"Not enough time to dodge the attack **Hakke Hasangeki** (八卦破山撃E_ight Trigrams Mountain Break Attack_ )" Neji chanted as he fires a dense wave of chakra.

"**Chakura Ken: Daikōshō **( チャクラ剣・大交傷_Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash )_" Shizune chanted as she creates a powerful slash a wave that fires two energy beams mixing with Neji's attack.

**Wind Style :Wind Tunnel Cannon**( 風遁, 風洞大砲 _Fūton:_ _Fūdōtaihō_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth which fuses with the three blasts and goes to collide with Anko's chakra blast but the blasts are overpowered by Anko's attack and they are nearly hit by the beam . The blast travels a mile south towards the financial district and hits the area unleashing a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of ground zero <strong>

Momo sees the explosion from a dangerously close distance. Momo is surrounded by 10 ANBU members who are out to kill her.

"Surrender Shinigami " said one of the ANBU members.

"No way " Momo replied as she draws out her sword only to see a bright light and then a large thunderous explosion coming towards her.

"Shit , there's a explosion heading towards us " said one of the ANBU members 300 feet from Momo as he is the first to be hit by the heatwave. His skin is melted off and his body is burned.

"What the hell is that ? " Momo said to herself as she sees flying glass and debris coming at her as well as firely shockwave. All the ANBU members are killed by the blast.

"Retreat ...ARRRGGHGH " said the ANBU leader as the fireblast melts him and causes his body to explode.

"If i'm hit by that blast i'm a goner **Danku** (斷空,_Splitting Void_) " Momo chanted as she summons an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. The rectangular wall begins to crack " i have no choice **Kōjutsu Eishō** (後述詠唱, _"Spoken-After Incantation"_) _ Lord be thay shield and protect me from the demon fires of hades, I beseech you to become my shield!**" **_Momo chanted while in prayer position to reinforce the wall but the wall still cracks a bit " It won't hold out much longer "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen <strong>

Iruka sees the blast wave coming at the shop . The firewave comes right at the shop towards his men

"Shit, we're done for " said one of the Genin.

"This can't end like this " Iruka as he ducks down and prepare to die but Tsunade appears in front of them.

"** Earth Style : Earth Wall** " Tsunade chanted as she summons a massive earth wall 2,000 feet high , 500 feet wide and 1 mile long that shields the downtown area from the rising flames from the financial district

"Lady Tsunade !" Iruka stated shocked to see her.

"Iruka, get everyone to safety, i'm going to stop this chaos myself " Tsunade replied.

"Yes lady Tsunade " Iruka replied as he heads out to evacuate the injured civilians .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of Konoha <strong>**Stadium**

Kenpachi is fighting Inoichi and Shikaku when they heard the explosion 2 miles west of them.

"What the hell was that ? " Kenpachi said looking at the explosion from a distance.

"Damn it , Anko has unleashed the full power of her curse mark " Inoichi stated.

"We need to go over there and stop her " Shikaku replied as they rush to aid Neji, Shizune and Kurenai but is stopped by Kenpachi.

"Where do you guys think your going, we haven't finished fighting yet " Kenpachi smirked as he slashes down creating a shockwave pushing them back.

"Fuck, we need to go through this guy first " Inoichi stated.

"If only Choza was still here right now " Shikaku said to Inoichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Genreal Hospital <strong>

Sakura sees Konohamaru and Ebisu come into area when they hear a thunderous explosion from a distance.

"What the hell is that ? " Ebisu said shocked to hear the explosion.

"It seems like the battles are really picking up here " Sakura anwsered.

"I just hope Uncle Asuma is alright " Konohamaru stated.

Sakura jumps on top of the hospital and looks at the area where and Shizune are fighting Anko only to get shocked at what she sees.

"No way ! What an explosion " Sakura said to herself as she looks at the explosion 2 miles southwest of the hospital . A massive 16,000 ft high mushroom cloud appears above the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Financial Downtown district border**

Kurenai, Neji and Shizune barely dodged the blast. There's a 5 foot wide, 10 foot deep 1 mile fissure crossing the blast path and the massive 160 ft deep 660 ft diameter crater. Everything within a 3,000 foot radius was completely obliterated. Over 1,200 buildings were completely destroyed by the explosion. The blast secondary wave causes severe damage within a 3,750 foot radius, the third blast wave causes moderate structural damage and spreads flames within a 6,000 foot radius. Kurenai , Neji and Shizune are down on the floor.

"That was too close for comfort, we were able to get out of the way in the nick of time " Shizune said to them

"We would of been toast if we took a direct hit from that blast " Neji stated.

"Were out of chakra and can't fight back " Kurenai replied.

"Looks like you guys managed to survive by charging the trajectory of the blast a bit. Too bad you guys aren't going to survive this next blast " Dark Anko stated as she charges up another blast and fires it at them but Tsunade catches the smaller charka blast with her bare hand.

"You have done enough to destroy innocent people " Tsunade said to them as she grabs her right claw.

"You think you can take me on ? Get real " Dark Anko arrogantly taunted as she dashes at Tsunade . Anko uses Shunshin to move at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) but Tsunade blocks her claws strike with her right abdomen.

"Get real " Tsunade shouted as she punches Anko in the stomach and sends her flying 500 feet away. Tsunade walks over to seal Anko's curse mark but she then sees Anko charging up a charka blast aiming towards the downtown district.

"Die ! " Anko shouted as she fires a chakra blast westward.

"If she hits that area , thousands more would die " Tsunade said to herself as she goes to intercept the beam. The blast explodes but it collided with a giant 2,000 foot earth wall .

"What a massive earth wall, this is the power of the Hokage " Neji stated.

" Now time to deal with you " Tsunade stated as she dashes towards Anko "**Tsūtenkyaku** (痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick hitting Anko down and taking her out with one kick . Tsunade uses her chakra to negate the curse seal on Anko's neck reverting her back to normal. The earth wall dispels itself and Tsunade carries an unconscious Anko.

"What power, she was able to defeat Anko in level 2 cruse form so easily" Neji said shocked to see Tsunade's power.

"That's the power of the Hokage alright " Kurenai said to Tsunade .

" Shizune , take Anko to the hospital immediately and restore her heal Neji and Kurenai and get as many people to safety as possible " Tsunade commanded as she give Shizune Anko.

"What are you going to do Lady Tsunade ? " Shizune asked.

"I'll resume using Katsuyu as a catalysis to heal the injured " Tsunade replied as she returns to where she was at.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of ground zero<strong>

Momo is revealed to be still alive. The Kidō protected her from the explosion thanks to the help of a young woman in front of her dressed in a white kimono jacket and purple hakama with a light yellow obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end . She has long brown hair with a cylinder-shaped clip on one individual bang and wears a hairpin in a shape similar to Momo's Shikai in it.

"Boy you really managed to improve_ " _said a young girl .

"Thanks Tobiume " Momo replied to her Zanpakutō Spirit.

"Aizen taught you well in those 45 years of serving as his subordinate " Tobiume stated.

"I know, i just wish he wasn't the one i was fighting against in the war. He meant everything to me , i know the Aizen i knew would never something like this. It was that bastard Gin " Momo replied.

"You're being naive again Momo. You need to dump your naive belief that everyone's a good person deep down ! " Tobiume said to Momo

"All people have goodness in them, that's what i believe " Momo stubbornly replied folding her hands.

"That kind of thinking is only going to get yourself killed...You were betrayed by someone you trusted the most

"I know , but what shall i do ? " Momo asked.

"The only person you should trust is your best friend Hitsugaya. Don't you love the kid ? " Tobiume asked.

"Yes! Wait how did you manifest yourself ? " Momo asked.

"Isn't it obvious, your one step close to learning your Bankai , you just need training " Tobiume replied as she reverts back into Momo's shikai and Momo reseals her Shikai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dokibara District.<strong>

Rukia emerges out of a ditch that she hid in while the flames bypassed her.

"What the hell was the explosion ? " Rukia said to herself .

"**_Whatever it was, it wasn't Kenpachi this time_** " Shirayuki said to her.

"Indeed, the spiritual power felt just as devastating as Kenpachi " Rukia stated.

"_**Had not for this underground ditch, you would of been toasted alive by the flames**_ " Shirayuki said to Rukia.

"Indeed " Rukia replied as they look outside to see a massive inferno west of her and from a distance feel Kenpachi's massive reaistu from a mile away.

"If you stick around here for much longer, you will die " Shirayuki said to Rukia.

"I know, i got to leave this area " Rukia replied as she heads out of the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Kakashi's on the floor worn out form fighting Gin whereas Gin is standing around without a starch on him.

"How pathetic. We're you always this weak ? Then again you only defeated Hitsugaya " Gin said to Kakashi as Kakashi is on one knee.

"Something isn't right. How strong is this guy ? The Captains me and Gai fought weren't this tough. Is this guy even on the same level as a Captain ? Maybe what he said about Orochimaru dying was true after all " Kakashi thought to himself.

"Is that the best the Sharingan could do ? Looks like you exceeded your own chakra limits " Gin said to Kakashi.

"You're only half correct, i only have 40% of my chakra remaining but i'm not willing to give up " Kakahsi replied.

"My, your about as stubborn as always Kakashi. You lack power but you make up for it in your bravery " Gin stated.

"I only have enough for one lightning blade and Kamui. If i can hit him directly with it, not even he could escape it but i need a strategy. Something to strike his blindspot and go for the kill " Kakashi said to himself.

"You're really getting boring, time to end this " Gin stated as he uses his Bankai to extend through Kakaski but it was a clone.

"**Magen: Gensō kiri** (幻想霧 _Demonic Illusion :Illusionary Mist_ )" the real Kakashi chanted behind him as he hides his presence within a deep cloud of mist.

"Do you think the mist would hide your movements Kakashi ? Clever but not clever enough " Gin said to Kakashi as he uses his Bankai to stab through Kakashi but it's another clone.

"**Muitl Shadow clone justu " **Kakashi chanted as he creates 50 clones of himself . Gin sees them surrounding him with one behind Kakashi.

"I see, your trying to strike at my blind spot however it won't work . " Gin replied as he does a 360 degree slash cutting down all the clones " Got you " Gin stated as he stabs through the shadow of the person.

"Gin... Why did you betray me " Rangiku said to him.

"Rangiku ? What's going on here " Gin said shocked to see his blade through her but she disappears as a illusion.

"Why did you do it Gin ? Why did you abandon me ?" Rangiku said to him.

"Kakashi you bastard, you trapped me in a genjustu but when ? " Kakashi asked.

"That justu i used on you was a trick. It's not really mist but an illiusion of mist . No sooner did you stare into my Sharrigan was the moment i used it on you " Kakashi explained.

"You sly bastard " Gin replied smiling.

" Your Bankai's power and speed is too much for me to keep up with however you need to see your opponent. Your Bankai's greatest strength is the speed and range . Your weapon is an assassination type Bankai met to kill even Kages , you must have very high ambitions to kill off the Kages. It also acts as a defense to keep opponents at bay . However let's see how well you do against someone who is behind you " Kakashi explained to Gin as he dispels the justu.

"You shouldn't have done that, you were better off keeping the mist justu now time to use the full extent of my speed " Gin said.

"I can't keep it up for too long , guess your right. I'm at my limit " Kakashi replied worn out.

" Time to show you the true speed of my Bankai before you die. Don't worry, you probably won't even feel a thing " Gin replied as he goes into attack position "**Kamishini no Yari "** Gin chanted as he lunges his Bankai at full speed towards Kakashi but the blade shatters on Gin.

**"**Kamui**** (神威 _Might of the Gods_) " Kakashi chanted as he uses Kunai to form a wormhole that sucks in all of Gin's Bankai.

"Impossbile, you destroyed my Bankai " Gin said shocked to see his blade gone.

"That attack was fast, had not for my **Mangekyō Sharingan **_( _万華鏡写輪眼_Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), _you would of killed me " Kakashi stated.

"I see , you planed this out all the time ? You were waiting until i was offguard . However i'll just recreate my Bankai " Gin said as he tries to use his spiritual pressure to reform his Bankai but he is suddenly stopped by 6 rods of light.

"**Rikujōkōrō"** Kakashi chanted as Gin is trapped within the Kidō .

"I see, clever using that Kidō on me " Gin said as he tries to use his spiritual power to break out of it.

" Now allow me to demonstrate my new attack attack on you " Kakashi said as he covers his entire body with lightning around him.

"What the hell ? I can't break out of it " Gin said to himself as he tires to break out.

"_Flying lightning dragon of the heavens, cleanse the world of the corrupt bear down thy wrath of the lightning gods" _Kakashi chants as he does Ox, → Monkey, → Hare →, Rat →, Boar → ,Bird →, Ox → ,Horse, → Bird →,Rat, → Tiger →, Dog →, Tiger → Snake →, Ox, → Ram → ,Snake → ,Boar → ,Ram → ,Rat, → Yang ,Water, → Monkey, → Bird →,Dragon →, Bird → ,Ox, → Horse, → Ram → ,Tiger → Snake →, Rat →, Monkey → ,Hare → ,Boar → ,Dragon →,Ram, → Rat → ,Ox → ,Monkey →, Bird →, Yang ,Water → ,Rat →, Boar → and Bird handseals.

"He's combining Kido Incanation with Justu . How is it possbile ? " Gin said to himself.

"**Raijū Hashiri ****Hiryugekizokushintenraiho "****** (雷獣走りの術飛竜撃賊震天雷砲,_Lightning Beast __Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_)" Kakashi chants as he claps his hands together as he generates blue lightning from a that goes into the air and forms a massive 300 foot Lightning wolf.

"He combined Kido with justu to form his own attack ? I seriously underestimated him " Gin said to himself.

"This is for Sakura " Kakashi shouted as the wolf hits Gin and creates a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion. The blast destroys all the tress within the forest.

Meanwhile Tōusen is busying overpowering Gai within the 3rd gate while Tōusen is in his released form. Tōusen notices Kakashi manged to get a hit on Gin.

"Gin, shit, he must of left his guard down against his foe " Tōusen said to himself. Gai comes up close to attack Tōusen but Tōusen dodges the attack. Gai is this time wielding nuchunks and is fending off Tōusen's attacks.

"Take this ! " Gai shouted as he does a series of 50 fast lunges in 5 seconds.

Tōusen appears behind Gai and hits him down with his tail. Gai is on the ground whereas Tōusen is flying 500 feet in the air with his wings.

"**La Mirada** (_Spanish for The Gaze_) " Tōusen chants as he charges a lime-green Cero in front of both of his eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but fuse together before firing, similar to the Cero Sincrético. Gai blocks with his Nuchunks but the Cero shatters the Nuchunks on impact and creates an explosion leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius creating a 100 foot deep, 500 foot diameter crater in the valley.

" Damn it " Gai said as he jumps up in the air and goes to do a flying kick but Tōusen grabs his foot with his right arm and stabs his claws into his leg .

"That won't work " Tōusen stated as he throws Gai into the ground . Tōusen shoots 20 balas at Gai and causing a large series of explosions.

"Damn ,he cut into my leg so deeply with his claws" Gai said to himself as he struggles to get back up **"Fourth Gate:Gate of Pain** (傷門,_Shōmon_)" Gai states as his body starts to vibrate and move at supersonic speeds. Gai then moves at 56,666.7 ft/sec (40,000 MPH ) and goes to punch Tōusen but Tōusen moves at 146,666. 7 ft/sec (100,000 MPH ) and hits Gai with the back of his fist and knocks him back.

"Your movements are still far too slow to counter my own " Tōusen arrogantly taunted.

" Then i would move even faster " Gai replied as he dashes at Tōusen but Tōusen uses Sondio to get behind Gai. Tōusen hits him with a double hammerfist into the ground . Gai gets back up to attack.

"Dynamic Entry " Gai chats as he goes to kick Tōusen but Tōusen counters by punching Gai in the stomach and choke slaming him through the ground . Tōusen then stomps on the ground.

"So this is the mighty Gai i heard of, that Kenpachi must be slipping to lose to a weakling like you " Tōusen taunted.

"I see, so you want to see my power huh ? Very well then " Gai replied as he removes his bandages on his arms causing rocks to shoot up as a jet of Green Chakra shoots up.

"What the ?" Tōusen states as he sees a massive amount of Chakra around Gai.

"**Sixth gate:Gate of View** (景門, _Keimon_)" Gai states as he unleashes an immense surge in power has created a massive 2,000 foot tornado around the area and sucks up anything nearby him, nearby rocks and plateaus are demolished and sucked into the vortex.

"**La Mirada** (_Spanish for The Gaze_) " Tōusen chants as he charges a lime-green Cero at Gai but Gai dodges and uses Shunshin to move at 34.72 miles/sec (125,000 MPH) and kicks him with his high speed flaming kick. Gai moves so fast that Tōusen can't even keep up as Gai creates shockwaves and sonic booms just dashing.

"He's moving so fast i can't even keep up with him " Tōusen said to himself as he sees Gai right in font of him but Gai dodges his claw slash .

" **Asa Kujaku** (朝孔雀_Morning Peacock_)" Gai shouted as he uses 200 punches to hit Tōusen multiple times. The speed of the punches are so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of flaming Chakra around Tōusen hen the last punch smashes Tousen through a 2,000 foot high rock which causes the valley area to explode.

"Damn it, he took me down " Tōusen said to himself as he reverts back to his base form. Gai lands down where Kakashi was at . Naruto manages to break out of the cage and goes to aid them

"Kakashi sensei Gai sensei are you guys alright ? " Naruto asked them. Both of them are badly exhausted of their charka from fighting Gin and Tōusen.

" I'm fine Naruto, i used up too much chakra, that's all " Kakashi answered.

"What about Captain Yamato ? " Naruto asked.

I'm fine Naruto, It's just a deep flesh wound. I'll live" Yamato replied as he holds on to his stomach looking fatigued.

"That was awesome, what technique was that just now that you two did ? " Naruto asked.

"My justu was a combination of the **Water Dragon justu** and the **Hadō # 88.** **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** ( 飛竜撃賊震天雷砲 _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)._ Using both justus in combination with each other used up all my remaining chakra in my body as well as using my Mangekyō Sharingan . I'm completely out of chakra " Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Boy that was new! Of all our fights we fought each other you never had an attack that combined water and lightning style justu before " Gai stated.

"What was the attack you used ? " Naruto asked him.

" **Asa Kujaku** (朝孔雀_Morning Peacock_) is a certain-kill taijutsu born from my philosophy. The principle of this taijutsu is to rapidly increase the body's abilities by opening up to and including the sixth of the Eight Gates, and then to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of flaming chakra around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura" Gai explained to Naruto.

"I want to learn those cool moves " Naruto asked enthusiastically .

"You would need the Sharingan or the Eight Gates to learn the moves me and Gai used" Kakashi answered.

" Ahh man , well at least they are token care for " Naruto gloated.

"Who's token care of " Gin asked as he is behind them. His captains robe is almost completely gone and he has light burns on his body.

"Impossible, how did you survive that attack ? " Naruto said shocked to see him alive.

"You guys almost had me with that attack. Had not for a Hollow mask enhanced **Dankū** , i would of been a goner for sure and even then you managed to shatter it " Gin answered.

Tōusen emerges out of the ruins of the rocks he was smashed into . His body is nearly full healed with his left arm suffering 3rd degree burns but is healing up rapidly. His Captain's robe is also burned off as well as the top half of his Shingimai robe.

"How did you heal your wounds ? " Gai asked.

"I have the ability to regenerate my entire body thanks to Hollowifacation. You missed my vital organs with those punches , had you hit me with a precise strike to the heart or brain, you would of killed me " Tōusen said to Gai.

"Damn it ! " Kakashi cursed out loud.

"Shame that was the best you guys got. I must admit though you did force both of us into using our full power but too bad you couldn't last that long against us. Those techniques you used could possibly even catch the head captain by surprise but that's all the more reason you must die Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai " Gin stated as he reforges his Zanpakutō.

"Time to end this! " Tōusen replied as m he holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard. As the ring begins to spin as it releases spiritual energy. As it spins faster, the circle grows bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround his body.

" **Bankai** " Gin and Tōusen chanted as there bodies glow with spiritual energy.

"Shit! " Naruto shouted.

" There's no way we can evade there attacks in our condition " Gai said panting

"Indeed, i'm guess this is the end " Kakashi replied.

"Damn it ! " Yamato stated trying to breathe.

"**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari**(口寄せ・蝦蟇口縛り_Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind_) '" Jiraiya chanted as he creates a giant stomach wall that traps Gin and Tōusen inside and shields the injured Shinobi with the stomach walls from the Bankai attacks.

"Shit ! It can't be " Gin said with his eyes opening up.

" That's right, your number one legendary Toad sage Jiraiya " Jiraiya answered as he does his traditional kabuki pose.

"There's no mistaking it , that ridiculous pose he does is no doubt him " Tōusen replied despite not being able to see.

"Wait a second pal , i thought you were blind " Naruto shouted.

"I am , apparently your color blind to think orange and black go together " Tōusen replied.

"Kid comes up with a good point, how can you see him do his pose ? " Gin said to himself.

"Nice seeing you again pervy sage " Naruto said to him.

"Don't worry leave these guys to me " Jiraiya replied.

"Be careful Jiraiya , there not ordinarily captains. They have something that enhances there powers by 500%, they were even able to kill Orochimaru " Kakashi warned.

"What ? " Jiraiya said shocked to learn of his death "This is bad, they were even able to kill Orochimaru of all people, there's no way an ordinarily Jōunin would be able to do that, even if Orochimaru fought at 20% his normal power " Jiraiya thought to himself.

"They were even able to survive Kakashi's combination justu and my 6th gate " Gai explained.

"I see, very well then, time to get serious " Jiraiya replied as he binds Tōusen's foot with his stomach walls.

"I can't move my foot " Tōusen said trying to break out.

"You're out of luck Shignimais . You're inside the stomach of a great, fire-breathing toad from Mount Myōboku , you have no hope of escaping " Jiraiya arrogantly taunted.

"We must retreat Tōusen " Gin said to Tōusen.

"Right ! " Tōusen replied as he flees on foot with Gin .

"You can't escape these walls. The inside of the esophagus is highly flexible, and adhesive, and won't even allow liberty of movement. In time, the walls of flesh close in and envelop the enemy, dooming them to go inside the stomach where they will be digested " Jiraiya explained to them as they try to run .

"That meat wall is closing in on us " Tōusen said to Gin as they are being pursed by the stomach walls.

"I'm on it ** Bankai** **Kamishini no Yari ****Butō: Renjin** (舞踏連刃, _Dance (Step) Serial Blade_) " Gin chanted as it repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari multiple times in rapid succession cutting all the meat tendrils up in seconds. However more meat walls come after them.

"It's useless trying to fight them all off with your measly Bankais " Jiraiya said to them " If Kakashi said was true, then they can increase there power as well. I need time to use _that_ justu, at least 5 minutes to get my charka in snyc to activate my full power . With that, even there power increasing abilities would mean nothing to me. The stomach walls should hold them in for a while " Jiraiya said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of Konoha <strong>**Stadium**

Kenpachi purses Inoichi and Shikaku 1 mile east of where they were originally fighting. Inoichi and Shikaku are forced to dodge and evade further out to avoid Kenpachi's powerful slashes. Kenpachi swings his sword horizontally with his right hand and cuts down 20 more buildings near him within a 1,000 foot radius.

"Looks like Tsunade managed to handle Anko. Now it's time we stop holding back and take this guy down " Shikaku said to Inoichi.

"Indeed " Inoichi replied as they stop running go to attack Kenpachi.

"Looks like you two stop running, about time " Kenpachi said to Inoichi and Shikaku.

"We're now going to show you our ultimate attack " Shikaku and Inoichi answered.

"I see then bring it on " Kenpachi replied.

" Very well then " Inoichi and Shikaku stated. as they realize there powers high and surround themselves with blue chakra aura.

Yachiru meanwhile checks their power on her Denreishinki.

" Interesting, the blonde guys power is at ** 175,000 RYK** whereas goatee guy has **250,000 RYK**. This show give Kenny a run for his money " Yachiru said to herself.

Back at the battlefield Inoichi is the first to execute his justu.

" **Kokoro Kaitendama**(心回転球_Mind revolving sphere_ )" Inoichi chanted as he creates a pisonic wave that forms into an invisible force field that engulfs everything within a 1,000 foot radius. Everything breaks down around Inoichi including the pavement and then are all sharpened into thousands of blade like shrapnel.

"What the hell is this ? " Kenpachi asked.

"It's my ulimate justu. Everything within this force field is weapon i can use against you " Inoichi anwsered as he then sends hundreds of flying rocks at Kenpachi.

" You think you can take me on with small rocks , get real ? " Kenpachi arrogantly as he cuts apart the rocks but more come and hit him in the knees and the arms damaging him.

"Be careful Kenpachi, this is just the warmup " Inoichi said to Kenpachi.

" Don't forget my attack Kenpachi **Kage Hariyama**(影の針山_Shadow Needle Mountain)_ " Shikaku chanted as he uses all the shadows within a 1,000 foot radius to create thousands of long shadow threads coming at Kenpachi.

"I see, very well i'll counter all your strikes. This should be fun " Kenpachi replied as he goes to cut the shadow tendrils and the flying rocks around him. Inoichi uses a tree to ram through Kenpachi's abdomen while Shikaku stabbed through the chest with a shadow tendril.

"Looks like we got him down this time " Shikaku stated.

"Indeed. No way he'll be able to fight like this " Inoichi taunted but Kenpachi gets back up and grabs Shikaku and throws him through the ground.

"Don't count me out just yet " Kenpachi smiled as he goes to stab Shikaku

"**Kage no Ryokō**(影の旅行_Shadow Travel_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he sniks into the ground and then remerges out of the shadow.

"**Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ )" Inoichi chanted as he knocks back Kenpachi 500 feet into a 8 story building. Kenpachi emerges out of the building.

"You can still use other attacks while using that justu ? " Kenpachi asked.

"Our ultimate attacks enhances our justu capabilities. My **Kokoro Kaitendama**(心回転球_Mind revolving sphere_ ) projects a field of psionic force which i can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become here is my weapon " Inoichi explained to Kenpachi.

"And my **Kage Hariyama**(影の針山_Shadow Needle Mountain)_ manipulates all the shadows around you to create an unavoidable attack for which not even you can evade. We plan on crushing you with our full power " Shikaku stated.

"I see , Hahahahhahahahhha . This is great ! Here i was worried that this fight would be boring, now it's a even fight. Jōunins come at me " Kenpachi replied as he goes to slash Inoichi but Inoichi dodges it and Kenpachi cuts down a massive 12 story building. Inocihi appears behind him and sends 5 10 foot roock into Kenpachi but Kenpachi cuts then down with his sword but Kenpachi is hit by a streetlamp in the left ribs and sent flying 500 feet east.

"Not bad but you would need faster reflexes than that to block our attacks " Inoichi stated.

" Them i'll move faster " Kenpachi replied as her dashes to come at Inoichi but Shikaku comes near him again and uses 10 shadow tendrils to strike him through the chest again.

"We got you now. Inoichi finish this guy off " Shikaku stated as the 500 foot long tendrils hold Kenpachi into place.

"Right ! " Inoichi replied as he lifts a 10 story house off it's formation and sends it flying towards Kenpachi butg Kenpachi users his right hand to cut the building in half with ease. Kenpachi breaks out of the tendrils and goes to clash his sword with Shikaku's Tantō. Kenpachi overpowers Shikaku's two handed strike a with just his left arm sword strike and goes to cut Shikaku.

"**Kage Nohao Kōgeki** (影の刃を攻撃 _Shadow Blade Strike_) " Shikaku chanted as he summons a shadow tendril that is shaped like a katana that cuts Kenpachi across the chest .

"HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!" Kenpachi laughed as he takes damage from a flying rock Inoichi launched at his chest.

"What the hell ? We're attacking him with everything we got and inspite of that, he's still standing " Inoichi said to himself but is interrupted by a cut on his left check as Knepachi comes up close to him.

"Inoichi " Shikaku shouted as he uses his shadow tendrils to stab through Kenpachi's back but Kenpachi stands there laughing like a manic as a golden yellow reaistu appears over Kenpachi with a skull shaped face.

" It's incredible that you lasted this long agaisnt out justu but it's time we end this .Shikaku let's do this " Inoichi commanded.

"Very well then " Shikaku replied as he summons more tendrils to bind down Kenpachi.

"**Shinrei no Asshukujō** ( 心霊の圧縮場 _Psionic Compression Field_ ) " Inoichi chanted as he has everything within a 1,000 foot radius come at Kenpachi. Kenpachi is hit by 100 buildings and thousands of sharp debris and takes serious damage from the attacks hitting him at once. The combined attack creates a 1,000 foot high pile of debris and concrete ruins.

" **Kage Hariyama**(影の針山_Shadow Needle Mountain) " _Shikaku chanted as he then summons all the shadows as they impale the massive of rocks and creates thousands of sharp needle like spheres to crush and impale Kenpachi.

" Now for the finishing blow** Ino-Shika :Nentō **Kage** kazan** ( 念頭影火山影 _Mind Shadow Volcano _) " Both of them chanted as Shikaku compress the hill downward squeezing the rocks and debris down with his shadows then uses a handsign to compress all the debris down to a 10 foot diameter ball, Inoichi then uses a two hand palm thrust to create a massive 1,000 foot radius implosion . Both of them are exhausted of their chakrta.

"Damn, that was our strongest attacks " Inoichi stated trying to breathe.

"There's no way he could be alive from that attack. To think that we don't even have Choza here" both of them said at the same time.

"This attack was designed to wipe out an entire infantry of ninjas, not a single ninja survived this attack in the last 20 years " Shikaku stated.

Suddenly Kenpachi emerges out of the rubble with blood covering his entire body.

"Boy that attack did alot of damage. If i'm hit by any another attack, i will die " Kenpachi stated

" Impossible! he survived our strongest attack, how could he still be standing form such a devastating blow? " Shikaku said shocked to see Kenpachi alive.

" That attack should of killed him. The crushing, impaling and compressing power should of reduced him to mush so how is he still able to stand ? " Inoichi said baffled at the thought of seeing Kenpachi alive.

"Guess i have no choice but to use some Kendo " Kenpachi said calmly as he raises his sword.

"Kendo ? " Inoichi said shocked to hear this.

"Back when i joined the Gotei 13 squads , old man Yamamoto forced me to take some Kendo lessons. I learned that a sword becomes twice as powerful when swung with two hands " Kenpachi explained to them

"What? " Shikaku said shocked.

"He was only swinging with one hand ? I barely noticed that , his attack power was massive enough. If he swings with two hands we are in serious trouble " Inoichi said to Shikaku

"Inoichi take him down , we can't afford to let him hit us with his attack " Shikaku stated

" Half as strong ? You idiots don't know the half of it " Kenpachi replied.

" Time to end this **Ino-Shika :Nentō **Kage** Kazan** ( 念頭影火山影 _Mind Shadow Volcano _) " Both of them chanted as Shikaku sends thousands of tendrils at Kenpachi and Inoichi sends an avalanche of debris with his mind.

"**Kendō: ****Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection"_) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands then swings downward with a vertical strike hitting both Inoichi and Shikaku and slashing apart all the tendrils and debris and creates a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura feels a rumbling within the area and everything inside starts to shake and everything starts to fall down.

"What was this earthquake ?" Sakura asked.

"It's a Shignimai, not just any shignimai. The one who fought Might Guy " Neji anwsered.

"Impossible, that strength is around the level of a kage, how can anyone be so monstrously powerful ? " Kunreai asked.

"His name is Kenpachi Zarkai , he's a monster even among captains. He's the strongest among captains, his power could rival that of Curse Mark level 2 Anko " Neji explained to them.

"To think someone could process such a power " Shizune replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's mansion.<strong>

Tsunade sees a massive explosion from a distance

"What the hell is that ? " Tsunade said looking at the massive blast of power

"It's coming form Shikaku and Inochi's area " Katsuyu answered.

"Go over there and aid them immediately " Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Lady Tsunade " Katsuyu replied. Tsunade meanwhile stares up to the sky and sees a 20,000 foot high mushroom cloud from the battlefield with a skull face.

"What captain could of done that much damage? For a brief moment , it was around the level of a Kage " Tsunade said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Squad 4's campground<strong>

Akon detects a massive surge of power on the computer.

"Akon ,where detecting a power of **600,000 RYK** from where Kenpachi is at" Rin said to Akon.

" What a ridiculous boost of power " Akon replied.

"Whoever is fighting Kenpachi is as good as dead " Hyiosu stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 1 mile south of Konoha <strong>**Stadium**

Kenpachi finishes his fight with Inoichi and Shikaku. Kenpachi is severly injured from the battle with them , the Kendo created a Reaistu shockwave that leveled everything within a 4,000 radius. 2,000 buildings were completely leveled from the explosion. The blast wave almost demolished the severely damaged Konoha stadium. Kenpachi left behind a massive a 800 foot diameter, 250 foot deep crater where Inoichi and Shikaku are buried inside with a fissure extending 8,000 feet long and 100 feet deep and 3 feet wide.

Kenpachi still has both hands on his Zanpakutō as dirt falls back down on him. Yachiru walks over to Kenpachi jumping down onto the crater.

"You did Kenny " Yachiru said to Kenpachi.

"Thanks, i'll just .. " Kenpachi said to himself as he falls to the ground barely able to move.

"Kenny " Yachiru said rushing to her stepfather " You're not dead , are you ? "

"Of course not , though i could use a doctor right about now " Kenpachi answered.

"Don't worry, i'll get you straight to Re-chan " Yachiru happily stated.

"Unohana? Ah..Yachiru ... " Kenpachi said shocked and someone frightened.

" Don't talk, you'll waste energy Kenny " Yaichru replied as she carries Kenpachi away after putting his Zanpakutō back into his steahe .

Meanwhile Inoichi and Shikaku are badly injured. Shikaku lost his right arm to Kenpachi's Kendo and his a deep slash across his chest while Inoichi lost his left arm and has a deep slash across his chest as well.

" I can't ... believe he processed such ... power" Inoichi said to Shikaku.

"Indeed " Shikaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake district<strong>

Asuma is about to attack Soifon who on top of a 12 story building when they see a massive explosion from a distance.

"What the hell is that explosion ? " Asuma asked.

"It's that brute Kenpachi again, i never seen him create an explosion that large before. Looks like the bastard has been training hard " Soifon answered.

"This is bad, these shinigmai are far more powerful than we anticipated " Asuma thought to himself.

"To think he could cause all that destruction without a Bankai " Soifon stated.

"Bankai ? " Asuma asked.

"You don't know what a Bankai is ? " Soifon asked back.

"I was running errands when they were doing the briefing, please explain " Asuma said to Soifon

"Over there " Soifon pointed as she shows him Sajin fighting within his Bankai " That's Bankai , It's the Shignimai's final release of our Zanpakutō " Soifon stated.

"Final release? " Asuma asked.

"it is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutōs inner world. Instead the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it " Soifon explained.

"I see so that's your ulimiate form of attack , i just thought what Choza was fighting was another summoning justu " Asuma stated.

"No, that's just his Bankai ! To become a captain, you must learn Bankai. Kenpachi who you just saw from that distance is the only captain without a Bankai but his raw destructive power perfectly matches the capabilities of a Bankai. I didn't know you had giants in your village, it's good to see Sajin fight someone his size for once " Soifon explained.

"Do all Bankai's summon monsters ? "Asuma asked.

"Not all Bankai's in fact, each Bankai is different from another .The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō . They also vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times the strongest Shinigami can use it " Soifon explained.

" I see, so if there is a second release, that means there must be a first release too right? " Asuma asked.

"That is known as **Shikai** (始解, _Initial Release_) is the second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō . it's is mandatory for a lieutenant to have Shikai , Having a Shikai makes that lieutenant 5 times more powerful than a seated officer and much stronger than a unseated officer " Soifon explained to Asuma.

"You seem pretty strong, you haven't even used your Shikai yet and yet your around the level of a Special Jōunin " Asuma said to Soifon.

"Thank you " Soifon replied.

" i will like to see your bankai, your friends already left the area " Asuma stated.

"Wait you knew there were other shingimai here ? " Soifon said shocked to hear him

"Come on, you expect me to believe you were this weak ? You were merely stalling for time for them to leave the area besides anyone who is able to contend with the Fifth Hokage, ever for a few minutes is hardly a pushover "Asuma replied as he takes out another cigarette.

"Are you retarded ? You're seriously challenging me to a serious fight ? I'm strong enough to kill a Kage and would of had not for the Hokage's assistant. You should be grateful i haven't used my full power, i wouldn't even need Shikai to kill you " Soifon arrogantly taunted.

"I see, i guess i wasn't fighting at my full power yet " Asuma replied.

"Don't think your a match for me, i can kill you in two hits with my Shikai . You will die in one hit if i used my Bankai " Soifon arrogantly replied.

"Your quite the arrogant one aren't you ? Your quite the cutie too, too bad i already have a wife . Allow me make things alitte tougher on you" Asuma said to Soifon.

"As if i'll ever go with a disgusting man like you. Sorry but i simply don't go that way " Soifon replied as she sees Asuma move at 6,000ft/sec(4,090 MPH) appearing behind her and kicks her into a 10 story building.

"Like i said before, you would need to fight me much more seriously to even come close to winning " Asuma said to Soifon as she comes out the collapsed building.

"Not bad, you managed to catch me offgaurd, however that is the last time i leave my guard open on purpose " Soifon stated.

" Are you sure you don't want to use your shikai now ? " Asuma asked.

" I already told you , i don't believe in unnecessary overkill. You're not worth using Shikai against " Soifon replied with a smirk on her face as she uses Shunpo to move at 416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) and punch Asuma through a building 300 feet away.

"Damn it, she's fast " Asuma said to himself as he shakes off the kick.

"Is that all you got? " Soifon taunted.

"Ii'm only getting started, if that was your strongest kick then you are already in trouble "Asuma smiled as he goes to attack with his trench knife .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Fire Mountain<strong>

Gin and Tōusen struggle to survive within Jiraiya's stomach bind justu.

**"Bankai** **Kamishini no Yari ****Butō: Renjin** (舞踏連刃, _Dance (Step) Serial Blade_) " Gin chanted as it repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting **Kamishini no Yari **multiple times in rapid succession cutting all the meat tendrils up in seconds. However more meat walls come after them.

"**Los Nueve Aspectos** ( _Spanish for The Nine Aspects ) " _Tōusen chanted as he causes a massive burst of sound-based concussive force while in just in Hollow mask form to destroy the meat walls coming at them .

"Tōusen open the Garganta and let's get out of here " Gin commanded.

"Okay " Tōusen replied but they suddenly feel a massive surge of chakra .

"Almost done. I wouldn't need the toads for this, just the power increase should be enough to take them surpise and kill them " Jiraiya said to himself as he is surrounded by a white aura.

Naruto , Kakashi Gai and Yamato also feel the chakra.

"What is this chakra ? It's at the level of a tailed beast " Kakashi asked himself.

"Looks like things are really picking up " Yamato stated.

"It's not coming from Naruto, where is it coming form ? " Gai asked.

"It's Prevy Sage " Naruto replied.

Gin senses the chakra from Jiraiya.

"Shit we are in trouble " Gin said to himself as he thinks back to his fight with Orochimaru .

**One Week Ago**

Gin thinks back to the tough battle he had with Orochimaru

"You were holding back all this time ? " Gin said to Orochimaru.

"My body is feeling too sick to use all my power for a long time . I have only been using 20% so far " Orochimaru replied.

"Impossible your bluffing " Gin said to Orochimaru .

" You did give me a good fight, one of the best fights i had in years . As an award, allow me to show my true power before you die " Orochimaru stated as he charges up an intense Black Charka with a dark purple outline. The area is engulfed in a massive wave of Reiastu.

**"5,000,000 RYK** ...**7,500,000 RYK**, ...**9,999,999 RYK**" Gin said shocked as the Soul Phone explodes on his hand.

"Time to show you the full power of the Sannin " Orochimaru chanted as he swings his sword at the opposite direction of gin creating a gust of wind that levels everything within that 180 degree arc up to a 15 mile radius leveling 2 mountains in the process.

"What incredible power, just from swinging his sword, he created that much destruction just from a sword swing " Gin said to himself shocked to see that.

" Goodbye young punk " Orochimaru said as he goes to kill Gin.

**Present Day **

"We're a dead man if he hits us at full power " Gin said to Tousen.

"Okay it's complete " Tōusen said to him.

MeanwhileJiraiya dashes covered with white chakra coming at them only to see them disappear into a dimensional gate.

"Shit ! They escaped " Jiraiya said as he releases the white chakra out of his his body and turns back to normal " I don't need anyone seeing me like this " Jiraiya said to himself as he releases the stomach justu.

"You managed to chase them away prevy sage " Naruto said to Jiraiya.

"Looks like you have gotten stronger " Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"He's been training here trying to master his own new justu " Kakashi stated.

"What happened to Yamato ? " Jiraiya asked.

"He's badly injured and needs medical help " Kakashi answered.

"He's not going to make it far with those injuries. Luckily Tsunade gave me a first aid kit. We can bandage him up a bit before heading out to the village " Jiraiya stated.

"Okay ! " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's underground training shop<strong>

Ichigo Uryu and Chad are finished training with each other . The entire training ground is covered in dust from the fighting. Uryu reverts his bow back to normal , Ichigo reverts his Bankai back to normal and Chad reverts his arms back to normal as the dust clears up.

"Incredible Ichigo. You're this powerful now ? " Uryu said to Ichigo.

"I can ask you the same question, where did you gain such a nifty trick ? "Ichigo asked Uryu.

"It's like all 3 of us have achieved Captain level strength but Ichigo, your even stronger than that now " Chad stated.

" I have been receiving training with the Vizards for nearly a month, i should be able to take on the Jounin's with ease " Ichigo said to them.

"Let's take a break " Uryu said to them.

"Very well then " Chad replied as they walk into the kitchen. Meanwhile Kisuke is standing on a 200 foot high rock where he looks at the damage done to his training ground.

"Boy, i just finished repairing this training ground too " Kisuke said to himself as he stares at a 200 feet, 800 foot diameter skull-shape crater. Next to it is a 200 foot diameter square shaped crater , 500 feet deep and a 300 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater shaped like a drill.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile northeast of Konoha <strong>**Stadium**

Choza senses the fading spiritual powers of Inocihi and Shikaku.

"Impossible, they were defeated by one Captain " Choza said shocked to see that.

"That's Kenpachi alright, his strength knows no bounds. He's even stronger than myself, you guys might of beaten him if you were still fighting him as well " Sajin explained.

"But it looks like he reached his limit as well " Choza stated.

"I never really cared much about him, he was a reckless fool who underestimated his foes, i'm nothing like that " Sajin replied as he swings down his Bankai but Choza blocks with his staff. The weapons are both knocked out of the giants hands.

"Looks like your weapon is gone " Choza stated.

"Your's too " Sajin repiled as he goes to pick up his giants massive katana only to be tackled by Choza.

"I won't let you get your weapon " Choza shouted as he slams Sajin 800 feet away leveling 10 buildings in the path of the giant.

Choza uses a series of rapid punches hitting Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō repeatedly. Sajin counters with a swift punch to Choza's chin knocking him 600 feet into the air and having Choza fall ontop of 12 buildings flattening them. Choza then grabs Sajin and grabs him and powerbombs him through the ground causing a 500 foot radius explosion leveling 20 more buildings.

"That took care of him ! " Choza stated only to see Sajin emerge out the ground and grab the overweight giant.

Sajin throws 4 punches into the gut and then knees Choza in the midsection and then attempts to suplex him but Sajin headbutts Choza and then grabs him and does a spinning piledirver to smash Choza through the ground, causing everything within a 500 foot radius to be leveled. Sajin goes 1,400 feet east of Choza

"**Tenbatsukaen** (天罰を火炎_Flames of Heavenly Punishment_) " Sajin chants as he takes a large breath and shoots a massive gust of flames. Choza meanwhile sucks up a nearby pond of water.

"**Fūton:Ōkina kyūin** (大きな吸引,_Wind Style: Great Suction_) " Choza counter as he shoots a massive blast of wind mixed with the water in the pond to counter Sajin's attack and creates a 1,000 foot stream wave engulfing the battlefield around them.

"**Hakuda # 2 **Ky**ōsei-teki ni pāmu** (強制的にパーム_Force Palm)" _Sajin chants as he creates a short range shockwave from which destroys everything within a 1,000 foot radius leveling 25 buildings in the way blowing back the steam and knocking Choza back 1,500 feet away and having fall on top of 10 houses. CHoza gets back up and goes to counterattack.

"**Honebuto Nogōmaru**(骨太のゴー丸_Big-Boned Go Round_ ) " Choza chanted as he does a series of rapid punches and then finishes with a hammerfist smashing Sajin through the ground. Sajin gets back up and pick up his sword.

"**Moda **# 26 Yama no jozan ****(山の除算 _Mountain Divide) " _Sajin chants as he swings his sword with both hands up in a 45 degree angle, then downward in the same angle then does a horizontal slash forming a triangle shaped energy wave but Choza picks up his staff and blocks the blow which levels everything around Choza within a 1,200 foot radius leveling 85 buildings.

They clash attacks once again with each strike causing a sonic boom and then goes to do another series of clashes. They both clash a final strike and create a 1,000 foot radius shockwave. Both giants are sent flying 1,000 feet from the radius. Chozas is the first to get back up followed by Sajin.

" Amazing, you're still able to stand after a blow like that ? " Choza asked.

"Choza why do you fight ? " Sajin asked.

" I fight in the name of the Hokage. I serve under the Hokage and this village . I fight in the name of the King and for the Will of Fire " Choza answered.

" It seems you have some honor, i also fight for my own King. The Head captain who gave me a purpose to live. Yamamoto gave me the opportunity to join the Gotei 13 even though i wasn't Human. I will repay him by help libreating the village form the tyranny of the Tailed Beasts and the Kage that rules it " Sajin explained to Choza.

"It seems that you are brainwashed by whatever organization you have joined, Konoha is not a dictaotrship and it's not the ones out to conquer the world like the Soul Society " Choza stated.

"It seems you're the brainwashed one " Sajin replied.

'I'm through with your words, let's settle this " Choza replied.

" Very well then . It's time we end this fight ! No one has ever pushed me far enough to use this in my Bankai state, you fought well but it's time we end this fight once and for all. **Tennohiha** (天の火を刃_Fire Blade of the Heavens_) " Sajin chanted as he generates flames around his massive giant's sword and flames all over the giant's body.

" Very well then, i''ll counter your force with my own **Chōjozan Kōgeki** (蝶は除算攻撃_Butterfly Dividing Strike_)" Choza chants as he gains butterfly wings on his back and blue chakra flames around his staff.

"This is now a contest of strength, a battle which i desired the most. It's not everyday i can fight someone my size " Sajin stated as he is the first to dash from 2,000 feet westward.

" Very well then " Choza replied as they come towards each other . They clash with each other at the point a clash between red orange flames and blue flames. The red flames shoot up 4,000 feet high while the blue flames shoot up 3,000 feet high and then the flames fuse and creates a massive 3,500 foot radius explosion leveling 1,500 buildings and extending into Konoha park where 35,000 trees are completely destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile southwest of Sajin's <strong>**location****

Lemura and Iba see the explosion from a far away distance and prepare to take cover.

"Lemura take cover " Iba shouted as they both duck down as the shockwave spreads flames across the neighborhood . They hide within the basement cellar of a building still intact.

"What a monstrous attack. Konmarua's foe had the attack of** 300,000 RYK**. That's almost as high as Kenpach " Lemura stated.

" That's ridiculous , hopefully the captain pulls though the fight " Iba said to Lemura

"This fight is beyond our level, we would of died if we stood outside " Lemura replied as he looks outside to see flames everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile 1.5 mile south of Ground zero<strong>**

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are at the ruins within the northern part of the Hatake district where Hinata and Hisgai fought. They destroyed over 200 buildings and blew down 300 trees near East Konoha and destroyed everything within the main road and left behind a 250 foot diameter, 300 foot deep crater.

"Whoa, Hinata did all of this ? " Choji said shocked to see the crater.

"That's some insane feat on her part " Ino stated but then they see a massive explosion from a distance.

"What the hell is that ? " Shikamaru asked.

"It's a explosion , dive down to the crater " Shikamaru shouted as everyone goes down in the crater. The third blast wave comes through sending shrapnel flying like kunai at everything within a 3 mile radius . Ino ,Choji and Shikamaru emerge out the crater to see some modrate suctural dmage to buildings including a large pipe where Shikamaru was standing at 15 seconds ago.

"That was too close for comfort , had we stood up in the blast cloud we would of been hit by failing debris " Shikamaru stated.

" Guys , i don't sense my father anywhere " Choji stated.

"He must of been the one hit by the explosion " Shikamaru stated.

"I don't sense the Shinigmai he was fighting either " Ino replied.

"We need to get there fast and aid him " Choji said to the team.

"Yeah , Asuma seems to have his foe handled. We need to heal him fast " Ino commanded.

"Okay guys let's go " Shikamaru replied as they head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Squad 4 base<strong>

Renji returns back to the campgrounds to give back Byakuya and Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. His left arm was token off from his battle with Team Genma.

"Renji , you're back " Isane said to him but then she is horrified at what she sees " Renji your arm ! " Isane said shocked to see his arm gone.

"Nevermind that , where's Byakuya and Hitsugaya ? " Renji asked.

"We're right here " Byakuya answered.

"You got our Zanpakutō's back " Hitsigaya said happily as he takes his sword back and puts it back in it's sheath.

"You did a good job Abrai, get some rest and get a new arm. We are going to take care of things from here " Byakuya said to Renji.

"It's time we get some payback on this village " Hitsugaya replied as they heads out to Konoha to fight the rest of Konohas special forces.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles northeast of Konoha <strong>**Stadium**

The smoke cloud emerges as 800 foot diameter, 200 foot deep crater with a fissure extending 5,000 feet long and 100 feet deep and 3 feet wide. Sajin is at the east end of the fissure with his Bankai Giant holding his sword with two hands while Choza is at the other side of the fissure. Flames engulf the entire area and everything within 5,000 feet of the crater is nothing but charred flames. Both Choza and Sajin are covered with black smoke.

"That was one hell of a strike " Sajin stated as the smoke reveals that Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō 's right arm was broken and the blade the gaint wielded was snapped in half. Komamura falls onto his knees as well as his Bankai. His body is covered in second degree burns.

"You got me good " Choza replied as it's revealed that he has a massive gash going from his shoulders to his waist. His armor was melted off and cut through . Choza falls to the ground face first .

"Looks like i won" Sajin said to himself as his Bankai vaporizes to dust then he collapses to the ground due to serious injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hatake district<strong>

Soifon and Asuma sees the destruction caused by the clashing giants.

"To think someone was capable of taking down Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō , Sajin barely won that battle by the skin of his teeth " Soifon said to herself.

"Choza ! First Inoicihi and then Shikaku and now even Choza . These Captains are very powerful. I need to step up my game " Asuma said to himself.

Both Soifon and Asuma go to clash with each other . Soifon dodges a slash aimed at her neck from Asuma's trench knives. Soifon throws a kunai at Asuma but Asuma counters with his own both catch each others kunai and throw it back at each other. Both of them clash attacks with there blades , Soifon dodges a punch from Asuma's left hand while she parries with a rising slash with right hand. Both of them land on 10 story buildings 100 feet apart from each other.

" I see, your alot tougher than i thought, guess there isn't any holding back on you is there " Soifon stated.

"I must give you some credit, you managed to work up a good sweat captain "Asuma calmly stated as he puts down his cigarette and picks up another and lights it up.

"I must say, for a man you process a solid fighting stance and your actually nimble enough to dodge my assault however there hasn't been a single man or woman who can survive my Suzumebachi " Soifon replied as she dashes behind Asuma and Kicks him with a powerful kick into a 14 story building 500 feet eastward in the cluster of 10 high rise buildings.

"Shit i can't recover " Asuma said struggling to move.

"**Bakudō # 30. **Shitotsu Sansen**** (嘴突三閃, _Beak-Piercing Triple Beam_) " Soifon chanted as she generates a burst of crackling yellow energy in her palm and uses that energy to draw a inverted yellow triangle. The triangle then generates solidified energy in the shape of triangles from the the three points of the inverted triangle. The fired triangles hits Asuma and pin him against the middle of the 14 story building, slamming into his body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilize him.

"You're finished Shinobi, tell me your name before i kill you? " Soifon asked.

" Very well then, Asuma Sarutobi, Jōunin leader of Team 10 and one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and 9th head of the Sarutobi clan" Asuma calmly answered.

"What disappointment , i expected more from a Jōunin . I'm done toying with the likes of you. It's time i finish this, i have a Tailed Beast to capture **Sting all Enemies to Death ****Suzumebachi** (雀蜂_ Hornet_) " Soifon chanted as she releases her shikai.

" So that's your Shikai ? " Asuma asked.

"Allow me to explain the abilities of my Suzumebachi. **Nigeki Kessatsu** (弐撃決殺, _Death in Two Steps_) kills in two hits " Soifon said to Asuma.

" Two hits? I' m dead if that thing hits me twice? " Asuma asked.

"Pretty much, combined with my Haduka skills and my Shikai's special ability , i can fight most Bankai using Captains with Shikai alone. You're powerless now that you can't increase your strength with a justu, if anything i rendered your ability to even weave a handsgin useless. You trench knives there is no good unless you can move your arms "

"Before i die, could you tell me your name ? " Asuma asked her as he smokes his cigarette.

"Very well, since your going to die in the honor of my Suzumebachi. My Name is Shaolin Fēng ,9th Head of the Fēng Family, commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. but you could just refer to me as Soifon , not like it matters anyways , you're dead " Soifon replied as she dashes towards Asuma.

"I see "Asuma replied as the attack hits.

Soifon sees herself at the otherside of the 14 story building while Asuma is 100 feet behind her facing the opposite direction. The 14 story building was symmetrically cut in half from the 7th floor to the 14th floor with that part crashing into the ground causing a massive 200 foot dustcloud and leveling another nearby highrise.

"What the hell just happened ? " Soifon said to herself as she turns around to see Asuma still alive and the building gone " What? How is he still standing ? What happened to the top half of the highrise and more importantly How was my gauntlet penetrated ? " Soifon asked as there's a deep gash in the galunet but she only sustained a light cut.

"I must say, that was rather foolish of you to think you have the edge without noticing your enemies abilities carefully. For a master in the art of assassination , that was pretty sloppy . If you processed an ability that could of killed in two strikes , you should of keep your mouth shut and finished me off with Shunpo " Asuma explained to her

"Damn it ! " Soifon replied holding on to her gauntlet where her wrist was cut

"I must admit, either that gauntlet was very tough or i'm slipping, that warm up slash was suppose to cleanly take your arm at least. Then again your pretty fast , i was aiming for that head of yours "

"What the hell was that justu you used and how were you able to use it ? " Soifon asked trying to overcome the stinging pain.

"It's called **Hien**(飛燕_Flying Swallow_ ) . A addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade by flowing chakra into it. The materialized chakra is shaped like a blade, that cuts up everything it touches, with the cutting power of Wind Style, i could effortlessly take out buildings with just a flick of the wrist . That was he i was able to escape your attack " Asuma explained to Soifon as he comes at Soifon who lands on a 8 story building by Asuma stabs into the building and a blue wave of charka appears around the building as the building is cut in half vertically.

"Shit ! Just a weak stab was enough to cut the building in half. I better be careful not to get hit by and attack like that. If he hits me once in the neck, it's all over " Soifon said to herself as she then sees Asuma up close with his right trench knife glowing with blue chakra.

" Got you " Asuma shouted as he goes for a left hook which Soifon barely jumps over and destroys the right half of the building just leveled. Soifon then leaps on the 14 story highrise cut in half by Asuma.

"He's fast, if i get hit by him. He's going to kill me if he hits me even once with his blow " Soifon said to herself but then Asuma jumps through the 7th floor and goes to hit Soifon with an uppercut but Soifon blocks with her gauntlet which takes another crack . The rest of the destroyed 14 story building falls down completely cut in half

"Here's another " Asuma stated as he uses Shunshin to move at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH ) appears 250 feet in the air and goes to dash at her but Soifon dodges with Shunpo as Asuma hits the ground and causes a 300 foot diameter crater with the ground broken into many perfectly cut pieces. Soifon goes behind him and kicks him 500 feet into another building.

Soifon then goes behind Asuma and tires to hit him with Suzumebachi.

"Got him ! " Soifon said to herself as she goes to strike him but Asuma dodges with Shunshin.

"Sorry but you got to move much faster than that to hit me " Asuma shouted as he punches her right arm with his Hien which cuts deeper into her gauntlet which actually causes more pain.

"ARGGRFGHHFUCK ! " Soifon muttered as she tries hold back the pain .

"Let's see how well you can endure the strike with such a small frame of yours " Asuma said to her " **Hien: Gekika Seki** (飛燕,激化堰_Flying Swallow_: _Fierce Barrage) "_ Asuma chanted as he uses his right hand to do 20 fast strike with his right hand in 5 seconds. Soifon manages to block the strikes but the Shikai takes less pain than before. Asuma then finishes with a devastating pun ch which sends Soifon flying 800 feet away through 8 buildings. Soifon sees Asuma coming and throws a massive 3 ton slab of concrete at Asuma with one hand but Asuma cuts it in half and comes after her but Soifon counters his strike with a dorpkick to the face that sends Asuma flying 500 feet westward .

"Don't think i haven't caught on to your game " Soifon shouted as she goes to strike him and she hits him on his left shoulder and then kicks him into the ground. Asuma then gets back up and counters her attack.

"You improved your striking power and you managed to use chakra to reduce the impact of my chakra blades however you would still need more than that to beat me Captain " Asuma said to her as he punches her with his right hand and punches Soifon but Soifon blocks with her gauntlet as the shockwave of the punch levels the building by cutting the building to 100 cubical pieces precisely .

"Thanks, i have developed a technique that hardens my body to resist damage such as your chakra blades . I call it **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ). It's meant to deal with strong strikes like yours by enhancing the area of my body with my reiastu" Soifon explained.

" I see so let's see you reist this strike " Asuma stated.

"Very well then " Soifon replied as they both dash at high speeds.

"**Hien: ****Suzumekōgeki** (飛燕,スズメ攻撃 _Flying Swallow_:_Sparrow Strike ) " _Asuma chanted as he comes at her with a charging strike with his blade aimed towards Soifon.

"**Suzumebachi:** **Nigeki Kessatsu** (雀蜂_ 弐撃決殺,Hornet: _Death in Two Steps__) " Soifon chanted as she dashes towards Asuma and they collide creating a massive 800 foot radius explosion leveling 40 buildings within the path and leveling behind a massive 150 foot diameter, 30 foot deep crater.

Soifon and Asuma manage to go 200 feet south of the crater . Asuma wipes the blood from his mouth as he stands on a 5 story building 100 feet away while Soifon stands on a 8 story building .

"Don't think this battle is over yet, i haven't even shown you my true power " Soifon stated.

"That's the spirit Captain ! " Asuma replied as he drops his cigarette.

"So your chakra blade is called **Hien**(飛燕_Flying Swallow_ ). Most Swallows avoid the Hornet in fear of being stung by the bee , you're foolish to challenge a hornet for you are bound to get stung " Soifon taunted.

"Well i'm very different from the pack of swallows, i don't fear anything especially a hornet . If anything my job is protect the Land of Fire from all hostile enemies such as yourself " Asuma replied.

Both Asuma and Soifon stare down each other and prepare to fight each other. Soifon gets into a marital arts fighting style whereas Asuma gets into a boxing stance.

****To be continued…****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Omake 28:<strong><strong><strong>Konoha Emergency News Broadcast System.<strong>************

Shizune and Sakura talk about the chakra threat level system and what to do under situation

"I'm Shizune , the fifth Hokage's assistant to explain the chakra detection system " Shizune stated.

"An i'm Sakura Haruno , the second in command for the evacuation process " Sakura replied.

" First if the village is under DEFCON 1 threat, you would hear this sound " Shizune as Sakura plays an siren similar to the British World War 2 siren.

"There are 5 levels of threats the village would face when invasion is intimet " Sakura explained.

"The first one is level 1, or threat level blue. That is the lowest level with the most minimum damage. In this case, the attack would only be the start of more violent attacks. This can still be a life-threatening event for anyone outside or near windows " Sakura explained to the audience.

"The second level threat level green . This is caused by Chunin level threats in the of this level cause poorly constructed houses and structures to be at serious risk and should stay away from windows and doors and barricade the windows and doors " Shizune stated.

"The third threat level is caused by Special Jōunin level chakra released at 100 and some walls torn off well-constructed houses, most trees in forest uprooted, severe damage is high with buildings with damaging winds and quakes. Once the level is alerted, one must immediately go into an underground cellar for safety " Sakura stated.

"The fourth level is orange . This is activated by Jōunin level chakra that is attacking the city . Well-constructed houses leveled, structures with weak foundations are in high risk of being destroyed. Skyscrapers and highrises toppled and this point one must go to the especially designed undergropund shelters." Shizune explained to the audience.

"The fifth and final level is red . This is activated by an enemy Kage threat in the village attacking the city. The damage potential is utterly devastating for almost anything could be destroyed including the ground and terrain , Total evacuation of the city is necessary when this happens" Sakura explained.

"Right now the threat warning is orange, everyone within the district' of downtown Konoha and East Konoha should be below ground either traveling through the underground passageways or through sewer system lines with the aid of Konoha Shinobi" Shizune stated.

"If your still within the outdoors right now, head immediately to your nearest shelter " Sakura said to the audience at home.

"Stay tune to radio if you are unable to leave the house " Shizune said to the audience.

"If you are still outdoors when the attack happens and here the warning sound. Take cover in the nearest building. If there is no building nearby , if there is no solid cover, lie in a ditch or a hole and cover your head face and hands as fast as possible " Sakura stated.

"Do these steps and you should be safe . Please stay tune for more recent updates within the current attack on Konoha " Shizune said as she finishes the broadcast

**(A/N: The Gotei 13 has managed to gain a major foothold in Konoha by defeating Konoha's Previous Ino-Shika-Cho formation with the cost of having two captains servely injured while Naruto barely escaped capture from Aizen's minions thanks to Jiarya and Anko's curse mark was finally sealed for good. With Naruto heading back to defend Konoha and Ichigo heading to battle to defeat Konoha ,which side would prevail and who would win between the Master Assaian and Guardian Shinobi ? Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of **Bleach Shippuden **? ****Review, Fave and Subscribe )******


	35. Flying Swallow vs Stinging Hornet

**Bleach Shippuden 34 : Flying Swallow vs Stinging Hornet **

**(A/N : Asuma and Soifon fight each other , who would prepare and who will die ?******)****

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 9:30 A.M. Konohakagure , Narutoverse<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Konohagakure is merely a war zone where explosions and fire can be seen almost everywhere and dark clouds of smoke block out the sun. Konohakagure has descent into chaos as a typical sunny Monday morning became a morning filled with terror and fear. The sky is grey and the landscape becomes increasing dark and scorched.

4 1/2 hours has passed since the invasion of Konoha . 1,500 of the Gotei 13 forces managed to invade and attack Konohagakure and fight off the 3,200 ninjas within the massive metropolis of a village.

Konohagakure lost a total of 134 ANBU members and 648 shinobi in battle leaving a total of 800 shinobi dead. 605 Shinobi have been injured in the fighting in the last 3 hours . The remaining 1,830 forces are fighting off Shinigami invading closer to the main city and aiding civilian evacuation.

The Gotei 13 lost 124 members of Omistukidō and 566 Shinigami to the Shinobi ,losing a total of 700 out of the 1,500 Shinigami of the invasion force or half the invasion force. 559 Shinigami have succumbed to injury leaving only 241 Shinigami in the city. The remaining Shinigami have called for a tactical retreat to evacuate the hundreds of wounded Shinigami and only have 1/6 the fighting force left whereas Konoha still has nearly 3/5 of there forces.

Civilian deaths have been high but thanks to Tsunade's Katsuyu a very huge majority of the population survived the brutal battles . 5,638 civilians have been killed whereas 11,809 were injured. 2,560 people were killed by Anko's charka blast with 5,417 seriously injured and the explosion caused by Chōza and Sajin's clash killed 394 people from the flames and shrapnel while 2,060 are seriously injured.

932,036 people out of 1,200,000 civilians have been evacuated into evacuation shelters throughout the city leaving 267, 964 left in the city. 20 neighborhoods have been evacuated with only 2 still populated. The downtown district and East Konoha, two of the largest and most densely populated parts of the entire village. Downtown Konoha having 250,000 people and at the west end of the village and East Konoha having 17,964 people at the east end around the main gate.

9,475 buildings were destroyed from the battles out of the 32,965 buildings throughout the 156 square miles of the city . The level of destruction increased drastically as the Captains and Jōunins fought each other , unleashing overwhelming levels of destructive power. Kenpachi alone leveled 1,196 buildings searching for opponents to fight and during his fight with Inoichi and Shikaku leveled 2,706 buildings. Kenpachi leveled 11.8 % of Konoha's infrastructure with his Kendō attack. The battle between Chōza and Sajin leveled 1,990 buildings and Anko's rampage leveled 1,895 buildings. The Captains level reiastu and chakra destroyed nearly 1/4 of the entire city in just the last half hour.

Fires spread rapidly due to the massive collisions of reiastu and chakra . All 36.75 square miles of the Dokibara district are engulfed in flames due to Kenpachi's Kendō blast rupturing all the gas pipelines within the neighborhood, setting the remaining 1,939 buildings on fire that weren't obliterated the explosion. Half the Hatake district is in flames from Kenpachi and Sajin's explosion. Sajin's attack spread flames all across Midtown Konoha and the nearby Konoha park causing all the 32 square mile Konoha park to be engulfed in wildfires including the Konoha memorial destroying everytree there. 75% of Konoha is on fire with 24,724 buildings on fire from the raging infernos. The buildings severely burned but still intact but are rendered uninhabitable due to the extreme interior damage.

* * *

><p><strong>East Konoha<strong>

9:30 A.M. 100 Shinigmai are fighting up against 300 Shinobi within the industrial / East Konoha district border 1 mile northeast of where Asuma and Soifon are fighting . The Shingimai are being pinned down by attacking Shinobi.

"We need some assistance, were being completely pinned down " said one of the Shingimai as they fire

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **(雷球雷遁 _Raiton: Raikyū_ )" one of the bald Chūnin chants as he fires a powerful ball of electricity towards a unseated Shingimai. The Shingimai dodged as the blast creates a 5 foot radius hole in a 5 story building.

**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** " 20 unseated officers chanted as they fire a barrage of red fireballs that hit the attackers like artillery shells creating a series of powerful explosions.

"** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** (火遁・龍火の術_ Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_) " 50 ninjas responded by throwing stringed kunai and breathing fire through them.

"**Wind Style: Gale Palm** (風遁・烈風掌_Fūton: Reppūshō_) " 60 ninjas chanted as they fire a wave of wind blasts at the Shignimai horde.

"Damn it, we're done for! We're out of Reaistu " said one of the seated officers as they struggle to move.

"Men, the enemy is weakened, everyone take aim and fire " said the Chūnin leader as he charges up a fireball.

"**Fire Style : Fireball Justu " **50 ninjas chanted as they fire a barrage of fireballs at the group but Rangiku appears in front of the battalion with 150 more Shinigmai behind her. Rangiku draws out her Zanpakutō but it automatically releases into her Shikai and creates a 300 foot diameter dome blocking out the fireballs.

"My Zanpakutō activated itself ? " Rangiku asked herself.

"What are you orders ? " one of the seated officers asked.

"5th seat Kasaianri, have all the men attack with Shakkahō, Sōkatsui and Byakurai . Spilt the attack teams into three and have 75 men go west while , 75 men stay here and fire the following Kidō and 75 men go east to flank the enemies positions and all 25 of the remaining Shingimai would follow me and attack up close with their Zanpakutō " Rangiku commanded.

"Right! " All the men replied as they go to attack the Shinobi group. Rangiku uses her Shikai to cut apart 30 Shinigmai while the rest attack the Shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>During the same time <strong>**period****

**Fire Mountain**

9:30 A.M. Naruto is within the field where the valley has been devastated by the battle that recently happened. Jiraiya finishes applying first aid to Yamato.

"This first aid along with this healing toad oil should do the trick for now . However your only at 20 % chakra due to the amount of chakra you used to hold back the 's best you don't fight anyone of Captain Class strength at your state " Jiraiya said to Yamato.

"So those guys, that guy was the one who killed Sakura and forced Lady Chiyo to give up her own life ? I bet you he knows where Gaara is at " Naruto said to Kakashi angry seeing his face.

" That's correct , Those two seem to have been the one's strong enough to actually kidnapp the Kazekage themselves The Captain i fought doesn't seem to process anywhere near that level of power.

"Same here with the captain i fought , while he didn't have the level of strength as Kakashi's foe or the Zarkai guy i fought he was a far more cunning and dangerous foe and processed enough skill to bring down one of the most powerful ANBU Captain's in Konoha's existence " Gai stated as he eats some ramen.

"I didn't even know what hit me , everything went dark and a second later there was a deep cut across my chest " Yamato stated holding on to his chest. While he was bandaged up, he can still feel the pain and strain coming from his wound and the limited chakra on his body.

"The Shingimai used a technique powerful enough to contend against Kurenai's Genjustu's with his Bankai. Had not for my countless hours of training to resist and fight against Genjustu, i would of ended up like you " Gai stated as he tries to recover from the strain of the eight gates.

"We barely survived by the skin of our teeth , thanks for the save " Kakashi said to Jiraiya.

"Your welcome , it's what i do" Jiraiya replied as he does his traditional pose.

"Konoha is under attack by the Shingimai, it's only a matter of time before they bring out the big guns " Kakashi stated trying to recover from the strain from his Mangekyō Sharingan holding his left eye.

"We have no real clue about the Soul Society or it's location. Without it, we can't rescue Gaara " Naruto shouted in frustration.

"I found these documents out in the battlefield , maybe this might help us learn the location of the Soul Society " Yamato said to them as he pulls out some bloodstained papers are protected by the folder from the blood and dirt on them.

"It's in code , i see . We need to get this to the Konoha Cryptology Squad " Kakashi said to Yamato as he gets back up and eats a foodpill given to him by Jiraiya.

"Good thing neither you or Gai took any real injuries Kakashi. Unlike Yamato, these food pills should be enough to get you two fighting at full power " Jiraiya said to them.

"Thanks " Kakashi replied as he gets back up.

"We need to conserve energy, every ounce of chakra counts. We have a 100 mile distance to cover " Jiraiya stated as he goes 20 feet away from them.

"How are we going to get there ? " Naruto asked.

"With this ! " Jiraiya replied as he summons a 40 foot high toad that he hops onto "Come on , gets go for a ride " Jiraiya said to the team.

"Okay then ! " Naruto replied as he hops onto the frog, Gai carrying Yamato also hops onto the frog with Kakashi going last in the back of the toad.

"Alright, let's head out " Jiraiya commanded as the frog dashes at 100 MPH heading to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Urahara Shōten**

9:30 A.M. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad are in the dining room where they are eating breakfast together

"So how did you get your powers back Uryu ? " Ichigo asked.

"My father helped me get them back for me. The training was pretty brutal and pretty harsh but i was able to get them back " Uryu explained to Ichigo as he eats some toast.

"I heard from Urahaha that you made a special deal with your father . In order to regain your powers, you can't ever work with the Shingimai, so why are you going against your fathers promise ?" Chad questioned as he eats some toast.

"For real ? I didn't know that !Is that true Uryu ? " Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo , it's true however your not a official Shingimai" Uryu answered titling his glasses.

"What ? I am a Shingimai , i have a Zanpakutō don't i ? " Ichigo asked shouting at Uryu as he waves around his Zangestu.

"Even with a Zanpakutō and Shihakushō, you're not a official Shingmai ! You're a substitute Shinigami . In other words, me teaming up with you doesn't violate my promise to my father " Uryu explained as he drinks tea.

"That's a load of shit " Ichigo replied staring at Uryu angrily as he eats some waffles.

"I prefer to think of this as a loophole " Uryu stated tipping his glasses.

"Like i said bullshit " Ichigo replied.

"Shut up ! You should be grateful that i went with you in the first place " Uryu shouted as he slams his hand on the table.

"Well i never asked for you to come " Ichigo replied as he stares down at Uryu.

"It's not my fault that your not a real Shingimai " Uryu stated smirking at Ichigo.

"About about you try me again " Ichigo replied as he pulls out his Zanpakutō.

"Please, i'll kick your ass anyday of the week. I was holding back on you during the training " Uryu said to Ichigo pissing him off.

"Same here Uryu " Uryu replied as he takes forms his energy bow. Meanwhile Chad eats his breakfast when Kisuke walks into the room with Yoruichi while Uryu and Ichigo bicker.

"Hey guys , we have some good news " Kisuke said to them while holding his hand Yorucihi uses Shunpo to break the two part by grabbing Ichigo's Shikai and Uryu's energy bow.

"Listen to him you idiots " Yoruichi scolded as she let's go of them.

"Right! " Ichigo replied as he puts back his sword while Uryu dispels his energy bow.

"What's the good news Kisuke ? " Uryu asked.

"It's about the Senkaimon , it's going to be ready in 9:50 A.M. " Kisuke said to them in a serious tone.

"That's 10 minutes less time " Chad stated shocked and happy to hear this.

"I have a question to ask you Kisuke. Why does it take a week to form your Senkaimon ? " Uryu asked him

"It has nothing to do with the Senkaimon , It's the **Reishihenkanki** (霊子変換機, _Spirit Exchangers_).Converting them to solid atoms in conjunction with adjusting to the new world . It takes a week to readjust to that . The first time i made the Reishihenkanki when you guys were going to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia was made by starch .

"I see " Uryu replied understanding what Kisuke said.

"A shingimai like me and Ichigo have no problems passing through the Dangai. You would need to be in spirit form to travel through the Dangai world. It's physically impossible to pass through the Dangai alone to get to any other dimension like Huedo Mundo or the Soul Society much less this new world " Kisuke explained to them but Ichigo is confused by the thought of all this.

"Wait , what ? " Ichigo said slightly confused.

"What Kisuke is saying is that me and Chad need this gate to get through otherwise we can't help you " Uryu answered.

"Right! " Ichigo replied.

"You guys got 20 minutes to hang out around here, if i were you. I'll be thinking about strategies to counter the Shinobi " Kisuke said to them as they continue to eat their breakfast.

Meanwhile Yourichi stares into the pot of flowers where she sees a bee on the flower.

"I wonder how my little bee is doing? " Yoruichi thought to herself as she thinks of Soifon. Kisuke goes towards her

"Worried about Soifon ? " Kisuke asked her.

"Yeah, these Shinobi are no joke. I'm worried my little be might be in trouble " Yoruichi answered with a serious nervous tone to her voice.

"Don't worry about her, Soifon is possibly the best ace in the one. Soifon herself is the Commander of Onmitsukidō and her speed is only second to your own. You should be familiar to her power " Kisuke said to Yoruichi comforting her.

"I know, i'm just being overly paranoid. I feel very uneasy about all of this , Soifon means the world to me. I haven't really been able to be in her life for 100 years and i would love to marry the girl one day " Yourichi stated as she expressed her love and concern for Soifon.

"I see, so you're serious about being with her? " Kisuke asked in a serious tone.

"Of course i am, I'm willing to throw my life away if it's to protect my beloved Soifon " Yoruichi replied enthusiastically as she tries to calm herself down.

"The preparations are almost complete " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

"I see, once Ichigo and his friends go through the portal, we shall as well " Yoruichi stated as she thinks of Soifon "Soifon, don't you dare die on me ! I would never forgive myself if you do " Yoruichi said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hatake District <strong>

Asuma and Soifon clash attacks with each other. Asuma throws a right hook at her with his knuckle blade but Soifon dodged the strike. Asuma comes at her with a rising uppercut but Soifon dodges the strike as the slash hits a nearby 5 story building cutting it in half symmetrically that causes it to collapse. Asuma throws a series of 30 fast punches in 5 seconds but Soifon manages to dodge them.

**Kūgun Yashi** (空軍ヤシ_Force Palm_) " Soifon chanted as she strikes Asuma in the chest with her left hand and sends him flying 300 feet away through a 5 story building and causes it to collapse on him. Soifon then dashes at him with a running elbow strike but Asuma dodges it.

"**Ōkamikiba Jōshōken** ( 狼牙上昇拳_Wolf Fang Rising Fist_ ) " Asuma chanted as he uses a rising uppercut that hits Soifon 330 feet in the air. Asuma goes up hit to hit her down with a hammerfist strike but Soifon dodges the punch . Asuma then lands down and come at her with a volley of punches.

"You got to move much faster than that to hit me with those punches " Soifon taunted as she moves her head back and forth dodging the punches. Soifon then sees Asuma behind her.

"Very well i'll take your advice and do so " Asuma replied as he swings his blade downward almost cutting Soifon in half but Soifon backfliped 100 feet away dodging the blow.

"He's increased his speed  " Soifon stated to herself as she is behind a lagre 12 story building. Asuma goes to attack her again with a dashing punch but Soifon blocks with her glaunet . The Shockwave causes the building behind Soifon to be cut into many pieces . Asuma then punches her in the gut with his left hand and sends her flying 300 feet west when she goes through 4 buildings and causing them to collapse.

"Take this** Fire Style :Fireball Justu** " Asuma chanted as he spits a large fireball at Soifon but Soifon dodges it as the fireball levels everything within a 500 foot radius leveling 15 buildings. Soifon is 330 feet in the air

"His destructive power has increased as well " Soifon said to herself anazyling Asuma's moves. Asuma then comes at her with his right chakra blade jumping in mid air and lunging at her

"How long are you going to play defensive ? " Asuma stated as he does a series of 40 punches at Soifon.

" I see, you wish to goat me into attacking you, not happening " Soifon answered as she dodges a uppercut aimed at her head again, Soifon gets a cut on her check.

"That was too close. His blades have gotten sharper as well , had it connected fully, he would of token my head right off  " Soifon said to herself.

"Don't toy with me, you got to do alot better than that Shingimai " Asuma stated as he lunges at her.,

Soifon sidesteps a fast punch from his left arm then ducks down to avoid a horizontal slash aimed at her neck as Asuma cuts down another 5 story building in front of them. Soifon goes for a counter strike and kicks Asuma in the stomach sending him flying through another building.

"Not a bad kick. You got some strength for a little woman such as yourself , however ... " Asuma said to Soifon as he wipes the blood off his lip.

Asuma then uses Shunshin to move at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH ) and goes for a cross punch right towards Soifon's head with the trench knife but Soifon uses her Suzumebachi to block the strike. Asuma goes to punch her in the stomach with his left fist but Soifon blocks the hit with her left palm and she grabs him.

"You're mine " Soifon shouted as she plunges her right hand through Asuma's chest but it was a substitution log she hit . Asuma appears behind her and cuts her head right off .

"You shouldn't have celebrated so soon " Asuma said to her as her head falls on to the pavement but it was revealed to be an afterimage. The real Soifon is behind him and kicks him 1,000 feet through 10 buildings. Soifon dashes at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) appearing behind Asuma before he can notice it as he shakes off the debris.

"You fool, is that the fastest you can possibly move ? What a disappointment " Soifon said to Asuma as she dashes around him.

"Impossible, she moved so fast i couldn't even follow her movements " Asuma said to himself shocked to see her behind him . His heart started to pump as Asuma is overwhelmed by fear as a flower crest appears on his left check.

"Got you ! **Nigeki Kessatsu** (弐撃決殺, _Death in Two Steps_) " Soifon chanted as Asuma feels the stinging pain of her Shikai.

" Nigeki Kessatsu ? " Asuma said shocked to see the mark on his check.

"**Nigeki Kessatsu** (弐撃決殺, _Death in Two Steps_) not only does it rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victims body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as **Hōmonka** (蜂紋華, _hornet's crest )_ if i hit you the same place twice, you will die instantly " Soifon explained to Asuma with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Damn it, her speed is on par with Ga in his 2nd to 3rd gate. There's no way that i can keep up with her in a battle of speed. If i'm going to win, i'll need to step up my game and find her weakness fast. Just one wrong move and i'm a dead man " Asuma said to himself nervous and sweating as he goes to fight Soifon.

"Time to show you my true speed " Soifon smiled as she appears right in front of Asuma and goes to stab him on the check but Asuma manages to dodge the attack by a few inches .

"That was close , i barely had the time to dodge the attack " Asuma said to himself as he then see Soifon come at him again with another strike aimed at his check. Asuma manages to block in time with his trench knife.

"I must say, while you're speed is a joke compared to my own , your reflexes are impressive enough to barely block my attack . Still regardless of how strong you are, it's worthless if you can't even hit me " Soifon taunted as she arrogantly dashes behind him and kicks Asuma 400 feet into a 3 story house.

"Damn it, i can't even follow her movements that well. She's increased her power and speed. I need a opening , a gap in her offensive strikes "Asuma said to himself as he nervously tries to think of plan under heavy stress. Soifon goes to attack him from behind.

"Too slow , you can never hope to evade me forever "Soifon shouted arrogantly as she passes by him but Asuma using reflexes had his left shoulder take the hit instead of his check.

"Damn it, i had no time to react " Asuma said to himself sweating out of fear.

"Not bad, you let me hit your left shoulder since you knew you didn't have the speed to dodge it however it has only delayed the inevitable . By doing this, your giving me far more targets to the point i can kill you with ease. I'll just wear you down until your vulnerable to attack " Soifon explained to him arrogantly taunting him.

"Well i'm just full of surprises " Asuma replied as he comes at her with a punch but Soifon uses Shunpo to disappear and appear behind him hitting him the back of the neck with a chop.

Asuma holds on to his neck struggling to overcome the pain . Asuma then lunges at her again with his blades but she easily dodges the attack . Soifon appears behind him and strikes him through the ground . Asuma emerges out of the rubble and jumps onto a five story building.

"What's a matter ? Can't find me ? " Soifon taunted as she uses Shunpo to appear behind Asuma and kicks him 500 feet away. Asuma recovers by leaping onto a 10 story building stuggling to maintain his breath.

"Calm down Asuma, she's trying to pscyhe you out " Asuma said to himself trying to breathe heavily .

"Catch this **Hadō #**** 34. **Kongōbaku** **(金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blast_) " Soifon chanted as she stands 300 feet in the air and fires a powerful fireblast at Asuma. Asuma barely dodges the blast as it levels everything within a 500 foot radius and levels 15 buildings. Soifon fires another one while Asuma is 300 feet in the air but Asuma manages to dodge the blast.

"Fuck that was too close " Asuma said to himself struggling to breathe from the terrifying event that almost caused his life.

"My my, you dodged the blast. You're pretty nimble , for a man that is " Soifon taunted .

"That's it, i'm tired of your sexism "Asuma shouted as he goes to punch her but Soifon counters with a roundhouse kick which sends Asuma flying 500 feet into another building.

"Pathetic , is this the best a pitiful brute like you can do ? " Soifon laughed as she goes to attack him up close but Asuma swings down with his trench knife creating a 500 foot long fissure but Soifon dodges the attack.

Soifon dodges a right hook jumping up, a left hook moving back and catches Asuma's left arm . She does a series of fast punches and lunges with her Suzmebachi that Asuma barely blocks with his trench knife . She does 50 punches in a second and then follows with a knee to the balls.

"AARRRGH, that was a dirty trick " Asuma shouted in pain as he staggers in pain.

"Who's says this was an honorable battle ? We in Onmitsukidō fight dirty all the time. We do anything to assassinate our target " Soifon coldly replied as she appears behind Asuma and goes to stab his left shoulder but he moves himself out the way and gets him in the upper back by Nigeki Kessatsu .

"Again, another close one. I can't follow her movements at all . This is such a pain to fight an opponent you can't even see " Asuma said to himself.

Soifon kicks Asuma 100 feet away but Asuma gets back up . Asuma dodges a axe kick from Soifon which levels everything within a 300 foot radius destroying 10 buildings and leaving behind a 30 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater.

"Look at you, you can never hope to follow my speed . What can you hope to do ?" Soifon laughed as shethen stretches her arms out.

" I have no other options , **Katon: Haisekishō** (火遁・灰積焼_Fire Style: Burning Ash_ ) " Asuma chanted as he inhales then exhales spewing a stream of chakra infused gun-powder ash from his mouth, which surrounds the area

"Ha, Ninjustu is too slow against me. Even if you can do it without handseals, your projectiles would have no effect given i move too fast to be hit . I'll humor you and wait until you fire your little projectile, trying to blind me with ash isn't going to help you at all though for i was trained to fight without using my five senses " Soifon arrogantly taunted while folding her hands.

"Who's says anything about building ? I know that won't work on you , my , **Katon: Haisekishō** (火遁・灰積焼_Fire Style: Burning Ash_ ) not only blinds the use but combust them "Asuma explained to Soifon.

"What ? " Soifon shouted shocked to see a 100 foot diameter cloud.

"Now Die " Asuma shouted as he ignites the ash cloud with a spark from his teeth to ignite the ash cloud. Soifon sees the massive wave of fire coming at her.

"Shit !**Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) " Soifon chanted as she hardens her body using white reaistu and goes into blocking position. The explosion is condensed within the 100 foot diameter blast cloud. Soifon is revealed to still be alive with her right sleeve of her captain's robe gone and her left side of her face cover with first degree burns. The rest of her body is covered with ash which she shakes off.

"Now i got you "Asuma said to himself.

"Damn, had not for !**Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ), i wouldn't have survived such a powerful blast. Not only was it strong, but it was condensed and well controlled enough to concentrate more power into his attack. Still if that's his best shot, he is already down for the... " Soifon though to herself but just as she goes into attack mode Asuma dashes through the dustcloud .

"**Hien: ****Suzumekōgeki** (飛燕,スズメ攻撃 _Flying Swallow_:_Sparrow Strike ) " _Asuma chanted as he comes at her with a charging strike with his blade and hits her directly in the stomach with the strike. Soifon is sent flying 1,000 feet westwards through 10 buildings. Soifon hits the ground with devastating force as a large cut across her stomach appears.

"Damn, that was close. I was almost cut in half by that attack " Soifon stated as she holds onto to her stomach in pain.

"That was a tough defense you set up. I was barely able to touch your vital organs with my blade but it looks like i got a clean hit on you " Asuma stated.

"I see so that Burning Ash cloud was a diversion for another attack , pretty shrewed trapping me so i couldn't attack you " Soifon stated.

"I saw through your **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ). You vibrate your body at supersonic speeds using reiastu and that condenses your bodies muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks however you can't attack with that part of your body due to the fact it decreases your speed for a short while in exchange for a tougher body. The level of your durability increases by 4 times but decreases your speed by that same amount " Asuma explained.

"Congratulations , your pretty sharp and crafty but i uncovered your own faults. Your **Hien**(飛燕_Flying Swallow_ ) combines raw strength and chakra control to create a devastating strike. That knife you have doubles as brass knuckles which increases your punching power not to mention switch between piercing and slash to punching and bludgeoning . When you slash or punch something with your Hien, you send your wind chakra through them and sharp razor like current cuts through the point of contact doing even further damage which allows you to easily cut buildings in half with no physical effort however you need to make contact with your opponent and i don't see that happening Asuma " Soifon explained to Asuma.

"What of it ? I can still follow you movements and counter my attack " Asuma stated as he struggles to breathe.

"That's were your wrong " Soifon replied as she dashes behind him moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH), Asuma tires to move using Shunshin to move at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH ) but despite being fast enough to see her,his body can't evade Soifon's strike and she hits him in the chest. Asuma swings his trench kinfe a full second later after being hit in the chest but Soifon moves 4 feet away towards a 5 story building wall.

"Damn it, i couldn't evade the strike" Asuma stated shocked to see another Homoka at the center of his chest.

"You may be able to see my attacks but you body is still nowhere near fast enough to fully evade the hit " Soifon stated but a light cut appears on her right check just slightly below the checkbone .Soifon looks to see the building behind her cut down in half.

"Looks like i was still able to hit you "Asuma stated to her.

"Impressive, transferring the force of a cut over a distance by swinging the blade at high speed, creating a vacuum blade of compressed air. So that's how you compensate for your lack of speed ? Too bad you lack the attack range needed to cut me. Had your blade been at least twice as large, you could of cut me deeper " Soifon explained to Asuma while Asuma is out of breathe.

" Damn, looks like you got me outclassed " Asuma said to her.

"I can't believe how much of a disappointment you Jōunin's are. If you're all this slow and weak then i could of token on this whole village myself. The fact you guys defeated 3 Captains makes wonder how you guys managed to do such a feat. You must of Ambushed them before using Bankai or you fought them in Bankai but they were holding back at least 1/5 of their real power with **Gentei Reiin** (限定霊印, _"Soul-Limiting Symbo_l_"_), there's no way you guys could seirously be this weak " Soifon laughed.

"Don't get arrogant, your well aware of how powerful Jōunins can be, you felt the battles eariler. Ever considered i was holding back my power up until now ?"Asuma asked.

"What a coincidence, that would explain why you were so easy up until this point testing your powers and abilities as a Jōunin. Sorry to keep you waiting big guy but if you really want to settle this, then let me show you the art of a true assassination " Soifon stated.

"Don't get too cocky, i can still get a good hit on you "Asuma repiled as he goes back into his boxing stance.

"Please, if that little starch is all you could muster to hit me with, i'm perfectly fine taking another hit from 're vacuum blade strike might be enough to kill a Lieutenant but it only is barely enough to starch a captain like myself. You need to hit me with the blade in other do any real damage and i'll kill you before you can even touch me " Soifon stated as she uses Shunpo to move at full speed around Asuma .

"I can barely see her movements " Asuma said to himself as he sees 5 afterimages of Soifon around moving around him 50 times per second .

"Am i moving too slow for you Asuma , allow me to move faster now **Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shihō** **Inazuma Tejun** (稲妻手順 _Lightning Step ) " _Soifon chanted as she doubles her speed and moves at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH).Soifon moves so fast she is almost invisible to Asuma's eyes.

"Impossible, she's almost as fast as Gai in his 6th gate. I can't keep up with her speed "Asuma said to himself as he is exceeding nervous.

"I'm over 100 times the speed of sound, this is my full speed. I take it back what i said earlier , you won't be able to see my attack coming at all " Soifon stated as she appears 1,000 feet away from Asuma while Asuma goes to slash her but he then notices she's gone and his chest glows red.

"Shit! SHIT!" Asuma shouted as blood squirts out his chest and he staggers back to hold his chest in pain.

" When **Nigeki Kessatsu ** takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as **Hōmonka** (蜂紋華, B_ee Crest Flowe_r), this stamp becomes the target of my second attack. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate **Nigeki Kessatsu** (弐撃決殺, _Death in Two Steps_) " Soifon explained to him.

"My body feels like a hot nail is going into me filling me up with cooper...IT BURNS! " Asuma shouted in pain as he staggers on the ground squirming and screaming in pain .

"You're feeling the effects of Suzmbachi's vemon **" **Soifon stated.

**"**I based my powers on a lethal poison from the Asian giant hornet,one of the worlds most poisonous animals, hence the name **Suzumebachi** (雀蜂 _Hornet _). The venom contains a neurotoxin called **mandaratoxin** (MDTX), a single-chain polypeptide with a molecular weight of approximately 20,000 u. The enzyme in the venom is so strong that it can dissolve human tissue in with my reiastu, you will die a swift painful death and none would be able to find you corpse therefore it a prefect weapon of assassination

"Damn , so that's your full power ? "Asuma asked as his body glows blue and his skin starts to peel away.

"The road of life ends for you, you have reached your limit in this plane of existence. I told you that you are too weak for my Bankai and this is further proof of it . Goodbye forever " Soifon taunted .

"I see, that's all i needed to know ! " Asuma replied as it's revealed to be a shadow clone Soifon hit.

"What ? ! " Soifon shouted shocked to see Asuma disappear and sees him behind her .

" **Hien Noshuyoku **(を主翼飛燕 _Wing of the Flying Swallow_ ) " Asuma chanted as his chakra blades emit a 4 foot long beam of chakra which comes at Soifon.

"Shit! **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) " Soifon chanted as she hardens her body but Asuma strikes her with a powerful slash. The slash cuts down 20 buildings behind Soifon within a 1,000 foot arc.

"Looks like your defense failed you " Asuma stated as the chakra blade is covered with red mist that evaporates . Soifon notices her left arm has been cleanly cut off.

"ARRRRRGGGHGHHA! " Soifon screams in pain " He took my squeezing arm, why my squeezing arm ?AHHHHHRAWA ! " Soifon screamed as she tires to control the pain she's suffering. The arm falls on the ground perfectly cut through the bone.

"What you hit was a Shadow Clone in my place. I needed to get to know how you fight and your full abilites in other to learn to counter your attacks "

"When did you switch out ? How could i missed that ? " Soifon asked.

"When i used my **Katon: Haisekishō** (火遁・灰積焼_Fire Style: Burning Ash_ ) before i striked you with **Hien: ****Suzumekōgeki** (飛燕,スズメ攻撃 _Flying Swallow_:_Sparrow Strike ) , _i created a shadow clone in my place and after i knocked you away. I hid in the rubble of a collapse building and let the clone do the fighting. I knew the attacks i used wasn't going to be enough to kill you, so i used that time to figure out your lmits and now that i know what to do i can fight you more evenly " Asuma explained to Soifon.

"Damn it, how were you able to to cut through my **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) ?It could withstand even Kenpachi's strikes up until he removes his eyepatch seal ? Could your strentgh be as high as him " Soifon asked worn out and trying to stand while blood comes out her hand.

"It has nothing to do with strength. It's about chakra control, my **Hien Noshuyoku **(を主翼飛燕 _Wing of the Flying Swallow_ ) triples the cutting power of Hien extends the range of my Hien so i can cut through 3 buildings at once instead of one . I don't have the stamina of that Kenpachi guy nor his strength but my cutting power should be on part with him "Asuma explained to Soifon as he goes to strike her.

"Shit! If he hits me with an direct hit, i'm done for " Soifon said to herself as she uses Shunpo to escape but Asuma swings his blade and almost cuts Soifon as he creates a 500 foot long fissure in the ground.

"You're finished **Hien: ****Suzumekōgeki** (飛燕,スズメ攻撃 _Flying Swallow_:_Sparrow Strike ) " _Asuma chanted as he goes to come at Soifon.

_"_**Bakudō # 23** **. Taiyōken**(太陽拳__ Solar fist)" __Soifon chanted as she blinds Asuma with a bright flash of light and uses Shunpo to move 1,000 feet away.

"ARGGH ! my eyes " Asuma shouted as he struggles to see.

"Damn it, my arm. I got too arrogant and left my guard down. I wasn't expecting him to pull of such an impressive trick. With his increased attack range, i can't go in charging in blindly. I must bring him down and exhaust his chakra so i can finish him off safely. He only needs one clean hit on my chest cavity or head to end the battle but i can still kill him if i hit his back, left check and right shoulder. I must stop the flow of blood in my arm and try to deal with my comprised level of spiritual power to defeat him " Soifon said to herself as she hides within a building while hiding her chakra.

"Where is she hiding ? She must of fled the area or is she trying to catch me within an open area so she ambush me. These marks on my check, arm and back are still on so that means she's only out to recover for a bit and come up with a sneak attack. I must not drop my guard or make foolish mistakes , one wrong move and i'm dead " Asuma said to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Sqaud 4 barracks<strong>

Akon detects a drop in Soifon's reiastu.

"Soifon's reaistu drastically dropped by half. She went from **50,000 RYK** to **25,000 RYK** " Akon stated.

"She most of token a serious injury like the lost of an arm " Rin said nervously.

"This is bad, worse yet her opponent's reaistu just skyrocketed from **30,000 RYK** to **60,000 RYK "** Hiyosu reported.

"We need someone to go over there and aid her " Rin stated.

"Get Byakuya over there ASAP " Akon commanded.

"Fine ! " Rin replied as he goes on the phone .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Squad 4 <strong>**barracks**

Orihime finishes fully healing Ikkau and Yumichika .

"Damn you're good " Ikkau said to Orihime as he flexes his muscles and then gets up from his hospital bed.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude for preventing me from wearing such ugly bandages " Yumichikia stated as he gets up and picks up a mirror to look at his face .

"No problem, how were your battles ?" Orihime asked.

"Best battle ever, it was incredibly good. This kid with his ninja dog came at me and we had a epic battle but thanks to my superior skills , i defeated him and his 20 foot wolf form " Ikkau joyful explained with a psychotic grin.

"Looks like you had a fun time. I had the worst experience of my life , my opponent used insects and it was terrible. They almost devoured my skin " Yumichika stated horrified at what happened to him " It's a good thing i was able to squish all those nasty insects and they didn't ruin this beautiful hair " Yumichikia boastered but at that same moment Orihime fell to her knees exhausted of her energy.

"Are you right Inoue ? " Ikkau asked.

"I'm fine " Orihime answered trying to play it off but in reality she used up too much reiastu bringing Rangiku from the dead and helping Unohana restore Hisgai's his entire **Reitekina Junkankei**( 霊的な循環系、_Spiritual Circulatory System_ ) as well healing 88 people in the last 30 minutes.

"Looks like you're out of reiastu " Unohana said to Orihime as she picks up Orihime.

"I just want to help out " Orihime replied trying to stand up.

"You need rest , come back in at least 10 minutes " Unohana said to Orihime.

"Okay Captain ! " Orihime replied as she walks to recover her reiastu. While Orihime walks out of the room, Renji and Yachiru enter the room with Yachiru carrying Kenpachi .

"Looks like i have a few new patients " Unohana said to Yachiru.

"Kenny is hurt again, can you heal him ? " Yachiru asked.

"Sure thing " Unohana answered.

"What about me ? " Renji asked as he struggles to stand up.

"Wait a moment while i heal Kenpachi " Unohana answered as she easily grabs Kenpachi and places him on the hospital bed.

"Go Re-chan " Yachiru cheered as Unohana heals Kenpachi with rapid high speed healing to to point he is fully healed in 25 seconds.

"Amazing, she was able to fully heal him with ease " Renji said to himself but then Unohana heals upRenji's arm socket.

"**Shishino Shūfuku** ( 四肢の回復_L__imb Restoration ) _" Unohana chanted as she easily restores Reni's arm. Bone's grow of of the socket then the tendons and blood vessels form around the bone and then the skin forming his arm while emitting a powerful green reiastu glow around his arm. In 20 seconds, she full restores his arm.

"Incredible, you full healed my arm " Renji said to Unohana shocked to see his left arm fixed like nothing.

"That technique takes over 100 years of experience with the human body and healing kido to use. It uses alot of Reiastu and can only be preformed by a captain class healer " Unohana explained to Renji.

Kenpachi meanwhile walks out to fight more Shinobi.

"Where are we going Kenny ? " Yachiru asked.

"Get into more fights. That last fight hit the spot. Hopefully we get some more good fights " Kenpachi answered as he heads out fully healed and at full power with his eyepatch on.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile withnin the Arumbe disrict <strong>

4 miles southwest of where Asuma and Soifon are fighting. 75 Shignimai are being pinned down by 150 members of the Aburame clan .

"Everyone , let's finish off the group " the leader of the group commanded as all the bugs go to attack the weakened and injured Shingimai .

"** Scatter Senbonzakura**" Byakuya chanted as he creates thousands of petals moving at supersonic speeds within a 500 foot radius cutting down 50 Shinobi at once . Byakuya then reseals his sword.

"Thanks for saving us Captain Kuchiki " said one of the unseated shingimai.

"Your welcome, everyone fire kido at the enemy and take them down " Byakuya commanded.

" Yes sir " the men replied as they gain the upperhand and start to take over the neighborhood. Byakuya gets a call from Rin.

"We need you to aid Captain Soifon, she's in serious trouble right now " Rin stated.

"Very well then " Byakuya replied as he calmly heads over to Soifon's location while the Shinigmai gain the advantage within the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Konoha General <strong>**Hospital**

Shizune , Kurenai and Neji head outside while Sakura is busy healing the injured.

"Alright guys, we have a new wave of injured people from the recent battles " Shizune stated .

"So where are we going ? " Neji asked.

"Neji , you will go to Downtown Konoha and get some of the injured people into the nearest hospital, Kunreai you would go to East Konoha and i will go to South Konoha . Sakura stay behind and make sure Anko doesn't leave here and heal the injured while i'm gone " Shizune commanded.

"Okay ! " Sakura repiled as she heals an injured patient.

"Very well then ! " Neji repiled as he prepares to head out.

"I'll need to avoid battles in my condition, i can't risk killing the baby " Kurenai stated holding her abdomen.

"Okay , then it's settled. Let's head out " Shizune stated as they all head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Midtown <strong>**district**

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji recover the badly injured Chōza. They are within the west end odf the nearly mile long fissure created by Chōza and Sajin's strike. Chōza has a massive gash going from his shoulders to his waist. His armor was melted off and cut through by Sajin's Bankai.

"Father...FATHER ! " Choji shouted as he tries to hold onto his badly injured father.

"Son... you manged to heal yourself up " Chōza said to the boy.

"Thanks to Lady Shizune and Ino " Chōza repiled feeling on his stomach.

"Don't worry Choji, we can still save your father . He's baldy injured but he should be fine, give me ten minutes to get him to the hospital and heal him up " Ino stated as she lifts up Chōza with ease despite being much heaiver than her and carries the lagre man on her shoulders.

"Then we should head to the hospital ourselves, we would meet up with Asuma later " Shikamaru said to the team.

"Right " Choji repiled as they carry Chōza away.

Meanwhile at the east end of the crater. Izuru and Lemura head to Sajin who is out cold from the whole ordeal but is awoken by Iba .

"Wake up Captain ! " Iba to him nervous at seeing his captain a mess. All the fur on Konoamaru except the fur on his head was burned off and his Captains haori and the shoulder guards were chared and desotryed as well as his large gloves. The top half of his Shihakushō is gone from the exploison .

"Tetsuzaemon ...I'm okay " Sajin said to him as he struggles to get back up "I'm not going to die like this " Sajin stated as he coughs up blood.

"Your injuries are serious. Not only do you have a broken arm but several of your ribs have been smashed" We need you to come with us to Unohana's barracks.

"Very well then " Sajin repiled as he is picked up by Iba.

"I'm going to aid Rangiku, you guys go without me " Izuru said to Lemura and Iba.

"Okay then " Iba replied as they go to Squad 4 's campground .

* * *

><p><strong> Hatake District<strong>

9:35 A.M. Soifon is hiding within the building stitching herself back together and using healing kidō on her arm to stop the bleeding. Soifon is in sealed sword form.

"It's a good thing i have a bit of healing kido in case i was seriously injured in battle. While's not even on the level of a 20th seat in Unohana's squad, it would have to do . At least the bleeding stopped for now " Soifon said to herself as she gets back up after bandaging up her shoulder. Asuma suddenly appears and cuts down the top half of the building she was hiding in

"I finally found you , that was a good 2 minutes you stood undetected. Your pretty good at hiding your presence however the blood gave you away "Asuma stated as he showed that he followed the path of blood Soifon left behind.

"I see, i was too busy trying to fix my injuries that i carelessly left behind a trial of blood that even that dimwitt Omeada could follow. I must say Jōunin you got me good, however if you think this battle is over, think again. I've only begun to fight " Soifon stated holding to her bandaged left shoulder as she gets back up.

"It's amazing that you're still alive in spite of losing at least 2 1/2 liters of blood. Most people whether there Shingimai or human would be dead by not but your at your limit Shignimai " Asuma stated.

"Us Shingimai have a far higher tolerance to pain than most humans, i made a mistake misjudging your powers but i don't intend to do that again . Besides i took a plasma pill from Unohana which gives me back at least 1 liter of blood " Soifon replied trying to fight the strain.

"You fool, do you realize you can't win this. With only one arm your attack power and offense, your power is literary cut in half and it's obvious your body is still fighting the strain . Unlike you i'm not about let arrogance cloy my judgement and end this fast " Asuma stated as she swings his blade around by Soifon dodges the strike and goes to strike her.

" **Hakuda 7. Bōryoku Tekinatōsō** (暴力的な闘_争__Violent Struggle_)" Soifon chanted as she throws a vairety of 30 pucnhes with right hand and 20 kicks and then finishes with palm strike to Asuma's neck knocking him up in the air. Soifon then leaps 300 feet in the air and prepares to strike with Suzmebachi "You're finshed "

"That won't be enough **Furuesora no Kobushi**(震え空の拳_Trembling Sky Fist_ ) " Asuma chanted as he does a flying punch which Soifon dodges and hits the ground causing a 500 foot radius explosion leveling 15 buildings in the area . Soifon is 600 foot away from Asuma. She then sees him moving up close

"**Hadō #**** 55 . Denjiha** _(_電磁波_Electromagnetic Wave) _" Soifon chanted as she_ c_reates a powerful thunder shockwave leveling everything within a 500 foot radius leveling 10 building west of where Asuma was just at and pushing him back where he was at .

"I see, your power hasn't decreased but you seem to be far less reluctant to fight me up close "Asuma stated as Soifon stood her distance.

"It's not what i prefer but it would do nicely, i'll just wear you down until you can no longer use those blades of yours and then finish you with my Suzmebachi " Soifon replied as she goes to attack Asuma "**Hadō #**** 35** **Hikari Yarinokōu** (光槍の降雨 _Light Spear Rain_ ) " Soifon chanted as she uses one hand to have 10 energy spears come from the sky and rain down on Asuma. Asuma dodges the spears and swings his knuckle blade at her cutting down 3 buildings in a row with a casual swing but Soifon dodges the strike .

"You want to play long range offenisve, two can play that game **Katon: Haisekishō** (火遁・灰積焼_Fire Style: Burning Ash_ ) " Asuma chanted as he shoots another wave of ash at Soifon.

"Not this attack again **Hadō #**** 26. Mizubunkurō**(水文クロー_Hydro Claw_)" Soifon chanted as she fires a blast of water shape like a claw and puts out the fireball and creates a 600 foot high and wide steam cloud. Soifon punches Asuma in the face from the smoke and then goes for the finishing strike aimed at his left check."

"**Fire Style :Fireball Justu** " Asuma chanted as he shoots a fireball at Soifon but Soifon uses Shunpo toescape and appear behind him for an attack on his left flank.

"Got you " Soifon shouted as she goes to strike his check but Asuma blocks with another trench knife.

"Not bad aiming for my unguarded left side but you didn't count on a second blade did you " Asuma said to her.

"Shit " Soifon shouted as she sees chakra glow from the blade.

" **Hien Noshuyoku **(を主翼飛燕 _Wing of the Flying Swallow_ )" Asuma chanted as his left chakra blade becomes another beam sword like attack. Soifon ducks down to avoid an arcing slash cutting down a building 20 feet away from her.

"Shit, he has two of those blades . I though striking his left flank would be tough enough , now i can't afford to touch him at all " Soifon said to herself as she sees Asuma coming at her.

"**Hien: Sōdaiburō** ( を主壮大ブロー _Magnificent Blow_ ) " Asuma chanted as he goes to strike Soifon with his left fist but Soifon counters last second.

**"Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) " Soifon chanted as she blocks with her only arm against the knuckle part of the blade. The shockwave itself sends a vacuum blade that slices 5 buildings behind Soifon into 4 cubical slices north of her.

"Not bad, you blocked one blade with your strengths but try another " Asuma stated as he punches Soifon's gauntlet and sends her flying with the force of his punch 1,000 feet through 5 more buildings . Asuma charges at her with his blades "Time to end this " Asuma shouted.

Soifon emerges out of the rubble and picks up a 3 story building with just one arm.

"Take this " Soifon shouted as she hurls the building right at Asuma.

"Impossible, she lifted a building with just one arm " Asuma said shocked at Soifon's Herculean strength but he regains his composure and attacks the building by putting both hands out "**Hien: Senkō Jūjiki** (閃光十字斬_Flash Cross Sever_) " Asuma chanted as he slashes the building in half cross-style. Soifon appears right towards him.

" **Hakuda # 16 . Senfītoha**(千フィート刃_Thousand feet blades_ ) " Soifon chanted as she does a series of 50 kicks in 5 seconds within 20 of them horizontal kicks and 30 of them lunging kicks as well with reaistu infused on them.

"Imperssive, your able to avoid injury with you kicks " Asuma said impressed by Soifon's kicks as he continuers to block her barrage of kicks.

"It's part of the Hakuda. It allows me to clash attacks with Zanpakutōs using reiastu to sharpen the kicks and turn them into lethal weapons " Soifon explained as she does 25 more kicks.

"Impressive but how long you think you can keep up with my strikes " Asuma stated as he almost cuts Soifon's leg but she jumps out the way. Soifon then jumps and kicks Asuma in the face with a high jump kick. Asuma falls down onto the ground and

"**Hakuda # 20 Odoru Shino Kurēn**(踊るを死のクレーン _Dancing Death Crane_ )" Soifon chanted as she raises her right leg up and then goes into attack .

She kicks Asuma down with a axe kick then hits him with a mid kick then hits his face twice with a left roundhouse kick then elbows him in the back of the head and then knees him in the stomach and sends him flying with a jumping uppercut . Soifon then laps high in the air to intercept him while he is falling down 300 feet " Now for the finish **Hakuda # 26 Ryūkeru**(竜蹴る_Dragon kick_ )" Soifon shouted as she does a flaming flying kick hitting Asuma and creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion leveling 100 buildings.

Soifon lands down exhausted from the attack " Using High level Hakuda isn't easy, even for me . Thank god no Incanation is needed for that, it takes psychical effort to successful pull off 3 death blows at once. There's no way he can still be alive from an attack like that and if he is,i i can finish the job with my Suzmebachi " Soifon said to herself as she tries to catch breath but she is shocked and horrified to see Asuma come out the smoke .

"That was a pretty brutal combination of blows " Asuma said to Soifon while his body is noticing burned though only lightly and he has only first degree burns on his arms. He is holding on to his stomach

"Impossible, how did you survive that combination attack ? " Soifon asked shocked and nervous seeing Asuma alive

"Had not for blocking my chakra blades, you would of killed me for sure. I would of took no damage if your attack didn't contain any fire " Asuma said to Soifon as he tries to resist the pain from his burns.

"Amazing, i didn't think those blades could block strikes of that level " Soifon replied amazed at Asuma's defense.

"I must say, for a woman of your size, you pack quite a punch. You broke a few of my bones from those lethal blows of yours and you did some serious damage to my skin however the answer is obvious. You don't have enough destructive power to kill me in one shot" Asuma explained to Soifon while holding on to his stomach.

"I see, i guess i'll have to try harder to kill you " Soifon stated.

"You won't get the chance to ,**Hien: ** **Yamabasutā**(を主:山バスター_Flying Swallow_ :_Knuckle Buster_)" Asuma chanted as he does a double punch with his chakra blades hitting Soifon in the stomach and knocking her back 300 feet. Blood comes out of her stomach

"Damn what a punch ! " Soifon shouted in pain. Asuma then comes at her again.

" Tie to end this **Hien: ****Yamabasutā**(を主:山バスター_Flying Swallow_: _Knuckle Buster_)" Asuma chanted as he does a double punch with his chakra blades which hits Soifon again . Soifon damages to block with her left arm

"**Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) " Soifon chanted as she blocks with her only arm against the knuckle part of the blade. But the force of the punch creates a shockwave cutting down 50 buildings behind Soifon within a 1,000 foot radius and sends her flying . Soifon's stomach was deeply cut again and she's slammed 1,00 feet into a large 20 foot high rock within a park.

"That took care of her ! No way she'll survive a direct hit of my strongest punch " Asuma stated .

"Who wouldn't surrive " Soifon replied as she gets back up with blood coming from her two stomach gashes which form a cross shape and minor cuts on her arms and legs.

"How can you still be standing ... With those wounds ? " Asuma asked shocked as if he encountered a monster. Sweat drips down his brow as he is now worried if he can beat her

"You would need much more than that to kill me off " Soifon answered as she tires to stand up from getting hit from such a devastating blow. She uses Her Shikai and levels a building with it's stinger "You're going to be much harder than i though " Soifon said to him smiling as blood drips down her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 Barracks<strong>

Rukia is having her Zanpakutō fixed up we see meets Renj again .

"Hey Rukia, how's things with you ? " Renji asked.

"I'm fine . I heard you lost your left arm " Rukia said to Renji.

"I did, Unohana healed it like nothing , i never felt better" Renji happily replied .

"I can tell " Rukia smiled as she feels on Renji's arm.

"You seen pretty happy today " Renji said to Rukia.

"That's because i've achieve Banaki like you " Rukia anwsered with joy.

"You do, boy you really are something else. Now you and me are on the exact same level " Renji stated happy to see Rukia improve.

"This all happened two weeks ago " Rukia said to Renji as she explains the achievement of Bankai.

**Two weeks ago**

**Rukia's pov**

I was fighting an opponent with overwhelming levels of superhuman strength. She was a powerful ninja who could easily level buildings with a single punch. I was trapped within those Genjustu tricks when i learned the first step of my Bankai.

"Now time to end this already" Sakura stated as she summons a 50 foot version of herself surrounded with Pink Chkara "DIE BITCH" said the inner Sakura as she goes to punch me but her fist is stopped by a sudden burst of Ice Reiastu from me . Out of the burst was Sode no Shirayuki

"What the hell ? What the hell is that woman ?" Sakura stated staring at her.

"Sode no Shirayuki ?" i said to the white skinned woman.

"Master, if you've lost control of your senses, i shall become your eyes and fight for you, i will lend you more of my power" Sode no Shirayuki replied as she vanishes undoing the Genjustu and my blade glows with an intense snow white Reiastu. Everything around me froze as i went to strike her .

"**Sen mētāsutoraiku** (千メーターストライク_1000 Meter Punch_)**" **Sakura shouted as she came towards me.

"**Kuresento Dansu Tsurara Ransu** ( 偃月 ダンス氷柱銛 _Crescent Dance ,Icicle Lance_) " i replied with turning my sword. I charged at Sakura with the blade. Both attacks collide and create a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion that destroyed the entire cave.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

"So that reading of **16,000 RYK** was your Bankai ? Now that makes perfect sense

"I didn't have much time to train with my Bankai but i at least achieved one " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within South Konoha<strong>

Mayrui searches for shinobi to experiment on with Nemu.

"There's no good test samples around this place " Mayuri stated.

"Captain, there's fighting occurring within 6.8 km north of there with in the battlefield " Nemu stated as her scanner detects huge powers clashing 4.25 miles of there location.

"I see, very well then , we'll wait until the fight is over to get the sample unless it's already dead " Mayuri stated as he walks around looking for corpses.

"The power level is Soifon fighting the Shinobi and it seems like she's losing " Nemu stated.

"Well if she dies, at least i can use her body for one of my experiments . As long as the body is intact, i would be able to research them " Mayuri coldy replied as he claps his hands together.

Suddenly 45 Shinobi appear in the area to confront Mayuri and Nemu.

"Don't move Shinigmai " said one of the Shinobi .

"More weak shinobi , Nemu dispose of them " Mayuri stated.

"Very well then " Nemu replied as she walks towards the 45 Chūnin .

"She's attacking unarmed, where's her Zanpakutō ? " said one of the Chūnin.

"I don't need a Zanpakutō " Nemu replied as she walks over towards them.

"You fool, you may be a Lieutenant but even you need a Zanpakutō against 10 Chūnin's and 35 Genin " said one of the Chūnins.

"Highly unlikely. The probably of you all beating Nemu is 100/1 . You would need at least 100 ninja of Chūnin level to beat my Vice Captain " Mayuri stated calmly standing there bored.

"We'll show you old man , men fire at her " said the Chūnin leader but Nemu strikes him through the chest with her fist killing him instantly. Nemu moves using Shunpo and Hakuda to kill off all 45 Shinobi.

"My mission is complete " Nemu stated as she leaves all the Shinobi dead on the floor.

"Pathetic, those things weren't even worth my time , come Nemu " Mayuri stated as he walks away with Nemu .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>**

Rangiku and 250 of the Shinigmai forces manage to drive away the 300 Shinigmai within the industrial / East Konoha district border 1 mile northeast of where Asuma and Soifon are fighting . 110 Shinobi were killed in battle within battle with 130 people injured. 60 Shinobi retreated from battle while Katsuyu heals the injured.

"Good job guys " Rangiku said to the teams commanding them.

Suddenly Izuru comes and sees her.

"Rangiku! " Izuru cheerfully shouted as he goes to hug her with tears coming out his eyes. Rangiku comforts Izuru and hugs him tight. They both kissed each others tears run down their eyes.

"I thought i was a goner " Rangiku said to Izuru as she hugs him out of love.

"Same here , it's a good that Unohana healed you " Izuru stated as he cups her chin.

"Izuru " Rangiku replied as she is about to kiss him but the moment is interrupted by an exploison from a distance.

"Looks like we have plenty of work to do " Izuru stated as his face goes from joyful and cheerful to serious and emotionless and serious.

"Indeed, Izuru you heal the injuired, i'll fend off anyone who tries attacking you " Rangiku said to Izuru.

"Alright ! " Izuru replied as he goes to heal the injured.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Financial D<strong>**istrict**

Hanataro's team is surrounded by 30 Shinobi.

"Shit, we're in trouble " Hanataro shouted as she cowers in fear behidn a rock with 15 other Shingimai .

"Everyone, take them down " said one of the Shinobi as the they go to attack Hanataro but Momo uses her Shikai to block the sword blow and goes to attack the Shinobi.

"**Snap ****Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards the Shinobi in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear. The blast creates a massive explosion that destroys everything within a 500 foot radius. All the 30 attacking Shinobi were killed.

"You saved us , Lieutenant Hinamori " Hanataro asked.

"Get the injured to safety, I'll back you up " Momo replied as she reseals her sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Downtown Konoha<strong>

Neji senses Momo's engery.

"It's the girl who wounded Tenten , i have been looking for that bitch for quite some time . Looks like she's attacking our forces , time to make her pay with her life for what she did to Tenten " Neji said to himself as h goes to hunt down Momo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meamwhile at Sqaud 4's <strong>**campgrounds**

Kiyone and Sentaro are guarding the gate when they see Rukia walk into the area. Most of her wounds are healed by Lemura but her Zanpakutō is broken.

"It's Lieutenant Kuchiki " Kiyone stated.

"She's alright " Sentaro said to Kiyone.

"I need to repair my Zanpakutō " Rukia said to them .

"Come this way " Kiyone said to Rukia as they go to get it fixed.

Meanwhile at the other side of the campground , Rin and Akon read the computer monitor .

"Soifon's reaistu drastically doubled. She went from **25,000 RYK **to** **50,000 RYK **** " Akon stated.

"How is she able to fight with those level of injuires ? " Rin said shocked .

"She's a captain trained by Yoruichi , she could handle situation like this even with handicaps " Akon answered.

"She's still in trouble. Her opponent's reaistu just skyrocketed from **60,000 RYK **to** 120,000 RYK"** Hiyosu reported.

"Looks like she's having a tough fight. Why isn't Byakuya helping her out ? " Akon stated.

Meanwhile Ibiki wakes up in a barracks and picks up her Zanpakutō.

"Soifon is in trouble , i need to help her " Ibiki stated to herself as she goes to head out to battle.

* * *

><p><strong> Hatake District<strong>

9:40 A.M. Asuma is overwhelming Soifon with his devastating offensive attacks . Soifon dodges a series of lunges , stabs and slashes aimed at her using her high speed.

"I got you now **Bakudō # 21. **Sekienton**** (赤煙遁, _Red Smoke Escape_) " Soifon shouted as she comes at Asuma from behind.

"I can't see " Asuma shouted as his eyes burned from the smoke.

**"Yōgeki # 1 Sairento Nekkufurasshu** (サイレント ネックフラッシュ _Silent Neck Flash_)" Soifon chanted as she goes to kill Asuma with Suzembachi but Asuma ducks down and punches Soifon in the gut with the chakra trench knives

"You need to try much harder than that to strike my blindspot honey bun

"Then i would try even harder " Soifon replied as she uses a high roundhouse kick but Asuma blocks with his right forearm but Soifon does a leg sweeping kick aimed at Asuma's ribs. Asuma jumps over the kick and does a jump kick but Soifon ducks over the kick. Asuma is backed into the wall when Sakura goes for a right stab with her Suzembachi which easily shatters a 3 story building .

"That was a close one, you almost cut me. That stinger is deceptively sharp , you just leveled a building with it " Asuma said to Soifon.

"You have good reflexes but let's see you dodge this, ****Hakuda # 3. Semai kobushi****i_(_ 狭い拳_ Narrow Fist)" _Soifon chanted said as she charges at Asuma then uses Shunpo to get behind him.

"Too slow " Asuma replied as he cuts Soifon in half from head to toe but it was another afterimage " What? " Asuma said shocked to see Soifon gone .

**Hakuda # 9. Udehanma** (腕ハンマ _Arm Hammer _)" Soifon chanted as she tires hit Asuma in the back of his head with her right arm like a hammer but Asuma blocks with his right wrist and goes to cut her arm off but Soifon uses Shunpo to escape the strike.

"Damn it ! " Asuma shouted as he misses his strike.

**Had************ō************** #****** 53 Rengoku**_( _煉獄_ Purgatory)_ " Soifon shouts as she raises her two fingers and creates an inferno that rises up from the ground and engulfs Asuma in an intense fire as well as everything within a 800 foot radius leveling 40 buildings nearby . Asuma blocks against the explosion but is hit by another attack "**Bakdu**********ō************** # 4** ****Hainawa** **(這縄,_Crawling Rope_)" Soifon chants as she summons an energy rope to entangle Asuma's arms.

"Stalling your death with weak moves won't get you anywhere!" Asuma shouted .

"But it's enough for me to kill you " Soifon shouted as she comes at Asuma's check again but Asuma easily break out of the Kidō.

Asuma then clashes with Soifon's Shikai with his knuckle blades with each strike pushing Soifon back 2 feet . Asuma then cuts Soifon's forehead lightly with just the beam sword swinging 5 feet from her. Asuma then charges at Soifon and hits her in the gut with a uppercut sending her flying 200 feet in the air . Soifon recovers and goes to strike Asuma but Asuma jumps out the way and counters with a roundhouse kick.

"You'll need more than speed to win this fight. As long as your weapon is Nigeki Kessatsu, your target is a dead giveaway. With my Hien's extended range, it would be nearly impossible for you to get another precise hit without losing another arm " Asuma explained to Soifon.

"So that's your game, you exploited my weakness for close range battle and are using those blades as both a defensive and offensive weapon " Soifon said to Asuma while tired and frustrated.

"I learned another thing about your Suzmebachi . In principle, this moves seems overpowered, but if you can't even get close enough to make a second strike, it's nearly worthless. If you can connect the same attack again , the opponent will instantly die. You're Shikai's ability won't work on me anymore now that i know that and while i can't follow your speed. The vacuum wave from by blades would act as a dense against your attacks " Asuma stated.

"I must congratulate you, you're the first person to fully counter my Suzmebachi " Soifon said to Asuma.

"Your biggest mistake was the overuse of that move and the arrogance you expressed earlier. You seriously underestimated your foe and now your paying for it with your life " Asuma replied as he dashes at her.

Asuma comes at her with two jabs but Soifon dodges the strikes . Asuma goes for a upper vertical slash but Soifon dodges it barely . Soifon goes for a lunging strike but Asuma dodges the strike. He goes for a decapitating slash but Soifon counters his attack.

"**Hakuda 2. Kyōsei-teki ni pāmu** (強制的にパーム_Force Palm)" _Soifon chanted as she creates a short range shockwave from the palm of her hand that pushes back Asuma 100 feet in the air.

"It's amazing how both our weapons are alot alike " Asuma stated as he comes at Soifon with his trench knives. Soifon manages to block the strikes with her Shikai gauntlet.

"You don't say, both our weapons are hand to hand types. You're brass knuckle trench knife hybrid weapon allows you to utilize the boxing style of martial arts in combination of above average swordsmanship whereas my weapon utilizes the crane and mantis fighting style of martial arts " Soifon explained to him .

" I must admit, you fighting style is more fancy than my own however, it means nothing if you can't manage to hit me. Now let me end this **Hein: Hachidori Hane Kōgeki**( を主:ハチドリ羽攻撃_Flying Swallow_: _Hummingbird Wing Strike_ ) "Asuma chanted as he does 14 body punches per second for 10 seconds in Soifon's stomach then slashes her in half with his combo creating a 1,000 foot long, 10 foot wide and 40 foot deep fissure" It's over " Asuma stated but it was another after image

"**Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro** ( 六杖光牢_ Six Rods Prison of Light_)" Soifon chanted as she summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Asuma's midsection.

"What ? " Asuma shouted shocked as he struggles to move out of the kido.

"You left your guard down. Now let me show you my own fighting style, the one that would be used to kill you " Soifon stated as she gets into a mantis fighting style and goes to strike Asuma " **Suzumebachi Gunodori** ( 雀蜂群踊り_Hornet Swarm Dance ) " _Soifon chanted as she does 36 stabs pre second across Asuma's entire body for 10 seconds hitting all the 360 chakra points.

"What the hell ? " Asuma asked as his entire body is covered with Homnonka's

"It's my uimiate fighting style that i was saving for a certain person " Soifon explained to Asuma while thinking about Kisuke Urahaha " I struck each of your 361 pressure points once with my Suzmebachi. You're finished"

"SHIT! " Asuma shouted in terror as Soifon plunges her right hand through Asuma and comes out the back and within a split second Asuma is dead.

"It worked " Soifon cheered but then her right arm gets sprained and he arm suffers intense shock and pain " Damn it , the technique i just used put a serious strain on my arm. I haven't fully mastered this attack , this is the first time i was ever forced to use the attack" Soifon stated to herself as she tries to overcome the pain in her right arm. Suddenly Asuma comes out of nowhere and hits Soifon from behind.

"**Hien Noshuyoku: Tsubamezanshu **(を主翼飛燕 :ツバメの斬首 _Wings of the Flying Swallow_ _:Swallow Decapitation ) " _Asuma chanted as he stretches his arms out and crossed them together at fast speed. Soifon manages to barely escape decapitation however her upper back is hit by the blades and she takes a serious deep gash in her back that almost cuts through the spinal cord with the blade penetrating 3 inches deep through her skin.

"Impossible...ARRRGRGRGH! " Soifon shouted shocked and overcomed with pain as she falls to the ground with a deep gash on her back the shape of a X . The same slash wave levels 15 buildings behind Soifon.

"You almost had me , when you used your after image technique, i countered with a Substitution justu and waited for you to make your move and now that you have token too much injury and out of reiastu, i can finsh you off " Asuma said to Soifon.

"Damn it ! " Soifon shouted trying to get back up. Her white captains robe is stain with blood from behind with the cut destroying the 2nd Division insignia on the back of her captain's robe.

"I must say Captain, your reflexes are incredible. That strike was aimed right at your head and you used your back last second to take the hit but it seems you exceeded the limit of your powers" Asuma explained to Soifon.

"FUCK ! " Soifon shouted as she gets back up and struggles to stand up.

"**Hien: ****Yamabasutā**(を主:山バスター_Flying Swallow_: _Knuckle Buster_)" Asuma chanted as he does a double punch with his chakra blades which generates a force wave leveling everything within a 500 foot radius destroying 15 buildings nearby. Soifon tries to go behind him but is forced back by a slash that almost cuts her foot off.

"Damn it, **Had**ō** # 42 . Hidakaro** (氷高炉_Ice Blast_ )" Soifon chanted as she uses her only arm to fire a powerful blast of ice similar to a Sōkatsui but Asuma cuts the blast in half with the blades. Asuma dashes at her again with his long blades.

"**Hien:Hikō Suzume Danmaku**(を主:飛行雀弾幕 _Flying Swallow_ :_Flying Sparrow_ _ Barrage_) " Asuma chanted as he moves at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH ).

"Shit ! **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) " Soifon chanted as she blocks with her only arm against the strike. Asuma does 8 high speed punches against Soifon's gauntlet with her gauntlet cracking from each strike. Her left shoulder is lightly cut by the vacuum wave as well as right forearm and her right knee.

"You're finished ! " Asuma shouted as he goes to strike Soifon with a cross slash.

"**Bakud**ō #** 39 . Enkosen** _( _円閘扇,_Arc Shield) " _Soifon chanted as she blocks the attack with an energy shield but the slash cuts through it and the force sends Soifon flying 300 feet away "Looks like your the one who's at your limit "Asuma stated.

"Damn it " Soifon shouted as she struggles to get back up.

**"Hien: ****Suzumekōgeki** (飛燕,スズメ攻撃 _Flying Swallow_:_Sparrow Strike ) " _Asuma chanted as he comes at her with a charging strike with his blade and hits her directly in the stomach with the strike. Soifon is sent flying 1,000 feet westwards through 10 buildings again northward.

"Damn, i'm at my psychical limits. I need to gather my strength and finsh him off " Soifon said to herself as she struggles to stand.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb** (火遁・火龍炎弾_Katon: Karyū Endan_ ) " Asuma chanted as fires a powerful blast of fire manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The spat out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once.

"What the hell ? " Soifon said shocked to see the wave of fire. Soifon uses her right palms to block the blast but she is slowly pushed 200 feet feet away.

"Got you now " Asuma stated as he pours more chakra into the blast with his charka blades..

"Don't get arrogant **Had**ō #** 23 . Chikara hakki**_(_力発揮_ Force Exert )" _Soifon chanted as she uses a powerful force wave but it fails to deflect

"Why didn't it work? " Soifon shouted trying to hold back the blast.

"My Fireblast is in a far higher level than Ebisu's blast "Asuma answered as the blast hits her directly and creates a 800 foot radius explosion leveling 35 buildings and burns down trees within a nearby park. Soifon is left on the ground covered with burns.

"Damn it ! " Soifon shouted as she's lightly burned but the blast too it's toll on her body.

"To take a hit from that attack and still be alive is amazing however this is the end for you " Asuma stated as he stands right next to her.

"It's not over yet ! " Soifon stated as she struggles to move and breathe.

"No you're finished ! Time to end this, captain " Asuma shouted as he goes to do a finishing strike but his blow is stopped by Soifon's palm.

"** Shunkō** ( 瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) " _Soifon chanted as he manages to block the full blade barehanded and pushes back Asuma. Soifon's captain's robe is shredded by the force of the reiastu as her body is surrounded with a massive white reiastu.

"Impossible, she stopped my blade barehanded without taking a starch " Asuma said to himself .

"Take this " Soifon shouted as she hits Asuma with a powerful punch sending him flying 1,500 feet away destroying 15 buildings by sending Asuma flying like a missile.

"What a punch, where did she get this sudden boost of power ? "Asuma said to himself as he wipes the blood off his mouth and gets back up. Soifon is right in front of him wearing a sleeveless one piece commander outfit with her back as well small portions of the sides of her breasts and tights exposed including the small g string like panties she wears.

"You're done for " Soifon stated as she goes to sting him but Asuma swings downward at her and creates a 1,000 foot long fissure .

"Just what was that technique you just used and what's with the getup ? I can see your boobs, apparently you never heard of a bra "Asuma stated looking at her boobs.

"Shut up !" Soifon replied embarrassed from Asuma pointing it out.

"For a woman who doesn't like men, you dress like you want a few guys to check you out "Asuma joked around.

"You fool, the only reason i wear this outfit is to use my technique **Shunkō** ( 瞬閧,_Flash Cry ) _ , not to please men you fucking pervert" Soifon shouted in anger and fury covering up her boobs.

_"_**Shunkō** ? " Asuma asked.

"It's an advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. By surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform i wear has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. It allows her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement " Soifon explained to Asuma.

"That technique packs a serious punch " Asuma said to Soifon feeling on his jaw.

"In addition to that ability, my strength,speed, durability ,senses, reflexes and stamina are all dramatically increased by 500%. You're as good as dead shinobi. I must admit that your power and speed was impressive however this is where the difference in power comes in hand " Soifon taunted as she dashes at Asuma.

" Crap, she's so fast! " Asuma said to himself as he can't see Soifon's movements at all . Soifon hits Asuma in the stomach with as powerful strike. Soifon then moves ass Asuma and lands 50 punches on him in 3 seconds casing him to stagger back.

"You're mine " Soifon shouted as she leaps in the air and goes a powerful strike . Asuma barely dodges the punch as it levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius leveling 100 buildings in the area.

"**Hien:Hikō Suzume Danmaku**(を主:飛行雀弾幕 _Flying Swallow_ :_Flying Sparrow_ _Barrage_) " Asuma chanted as he moves at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH ) but Soifon easily catches his blade barehanded touching the metal part of the blade.

"You're Hien can't cut my Shunkō " Soifon stated as she kicks Asuma in the ribs fracturing them and creating a massive wave of wind leveling everything in the path. Asuma gets back up and goes to swing at her.

"Take this ! **Hien: ****Suzumekōgeki** (飛燕,スズメ攻撃 _Flying Swallow_:_Sparrow Strike ) " _Asuma chanted as he comes at her with a charging strike with his blade and hits her directly in the stomach with the strike but Soifon stands there unfazed by the punch "Impossible, not even starch " Asuma said shocked and frightened as she stands there unfazed. Soifon then grabs his right hand and breaks it.

"You're punches are too weak to damage me" Soifon taunted .

"ARRGGH ! " Asuma screamed in pain as he holds on to his right hand.

Soifon comes at him and throws 20 fast jabs at Asuma which he blocks but Soifon catches her off guard with a knee strike and hits Asuma in the stomach damaging his intestines and sending him flying 400 feet eastward. Asuma gets back up and goes to fight . Asuma goes for a right hook but Soifon easily dodges it . Asuma goes for a left hook but Soifon blocks with her right forearm and with 30 high speed jabs in 3 seconds to Asuma's chest and then leaps 400 feet high and does a flying punch which creates a massive explosion engulfing everything within a 1,000 foot radius, the attack creates a 800 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater. Asuma is on the ground form the hit hurt form the attack.

" Is this the best you can do ? You're no match for my Shunkō " Soifon taunted.

"We'll see about that " Asuma answered as he gets back up and attacks "**Katon: Haisekishō** (火遁・灰積焼_Fire Style: Burning Ash_ ) " Asuma chanted as he shoots another wave of ash at Soifon.

"This again, do you have anything new in your sleeve ? " Soifon asked arrogantly standing there unfazed but then see notices that she is within a 2,000 foot diameter ashcloud.

"This one is 10 times bigger, good luck escaping this attack " Asuma replied as he ignites the ash and creates a 1,000 foot radius explosion, leveling 100 buildings within the area.

"Is that all ? " Soifon stated unfazed from the explosion yawing and shaking off the ash.

"Impossible, you're not even burned . How can you still use so much chakra with your injuries? " Asuma stated shocked as his jaw dropped from seeing Soifon still alive.

"I already told you , this negates Kidō. Your justu won't work on me " Soifon arrogantly taunted as she goes to attack Asuma " **Kazaguruma** (風車, _"Windmill"_) " Soifon chanted as she kicks Asuma with a devastating kick through 8 buildings 660 feet away west of the blast.

"Did she get faster ? I don't recall her being this fast " Asuma asked to himself but suddenly appears right in front of him and goes to attack Asuma.

"**Sukai Jōbikiru **( 天上部切る _Sky Uppercut ) " _Soifon chanted as she hits Asuma into the air breaking his jaw then appears above him and kicks him into the ground again.

"Damn it ! That punch fractured my jaw" Asuma shouted as he spits out 5 teeth and he holds on to his jaw which has some blood coming out of it.

"You're done " Soifon shouted as she dashes at Asuma with her Shikai.

"I have no choice but to use this **Fūton: Fūjin** ( 風遁・風塵の術_Wind Release: Dust Cloud Justu _) " Asuma chanted as he creates a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, directed through vertically overlapped hands that are placed in front Asuma's mouth after doing a Tiger hand sign.

"I told you , justus can't hurt me " Soifon shouted as she is about to hit Asuma's left check but the massive force winds push her back and cut her chest. The blast wave levels 10 buildings.

"You fool, not even your Shunkō could protect against this attack. The force winds are capable of decimating anything caught within the blast. You're done for " Asuma explained as he pushes Soifon back 1,000 feet. Soifon struggles to withstand the brutal force winds but her body starts to get cut by the force winds.

"Shit, the Shunko is barely protecting me " Soifon said to herself as she gets cuts on her right elbow, left tight, right tight, lower chest, forehead and her braids are cut. The blast drags her 1,000 feet westwards.

"You're finshed " Asuma shouted as he pours all his chakra into the blast.

"It's now or never **Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ "Flashing Lightning God"_) " Soifon chanted as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her right palm to counter the wind blast and the blast collide and create a collision wave in the middle of the blast.

"She's trying to fight back my blast , however her lightning is a bad choice against my wind based attack "Asuma said to himself as he breathes more and the blast extends to 50 feet in diameter

"I can't let him win " Soifon shouted as she pours all her power into the blast and the blast collision creates a massive 2,000 foot radius explosion leveling 1,000 buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at ground zero in Dokibara <strong>

Kurenai picks up Inoichi and Shikaku as well as there severed limbs and carries them out of the 800 foot diameter, 250 foot deep crater.

"What a devastating attack. To create a crater this big, what kind of monster did these two fight " Kurenai said to herself but then she hears a massive explosion 2 miles southeast.

Kurenai jumps out of the massive crater only to see a massive exploisve cloud from a distance.

"My god, that was Asuma's **Fūton: Fūjin** ( 風遁・風塵の術_Wind Release: Dust Cloud Justu _) , that means that he's in trouble. His opponent seems very powerful as well, i need to get over there after taking these two to the hospital " Kunreai said to herself as she rushes to the hospital "It's amazing ,it's 9:43 A.M. and yet it feels like 9:43 P.M. "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Konoha General <strong>**Hospital**

Sakura feels a large force of chakra coming 4 miles southeast of the hospital which causes a small tremor within the hospital. Sakura is underground where the patients have been moved to to be safe from the raging battles in a evacaution shelter.

"So much collisions are happening that i can still feel them from down here in this earthquake proof shelter " Sakura said to herself .

Suddenly Ino Choji and Shikamaru come with Choza's heavy unconscious body and they give him to Sakura who puts him in the hospital bed.

"Qucik Sakura heal him " Ino said to Sakura.

"Okay " Sakura repiled as she begins to heal Choza's wounds.

"Is dad going to be okay ? " Choji asked.

"Your father won't be able to fight for a few hours until his chakra recovered " Sakura answered.

"Okay " Choji replied with a sigh of relief as if a heavy weight was token off his shoulders

"Asuma sensei is in trouble , his opponent is overwhelming strong " Ino stated.

"How do you know this ? These walls are chakra resistant " Sakura asked.

"I used my Shinranshin to control a hawk to act as a spy anbd watch over Captain Asuma.

"Tell me about the fighter Asuma is fighting " Shikamaru asked.

"It's a short, petite woman with gray eyes and black hair . She seems to specialize in Taijsutu to the point she's on par with Lady Tsuande or Might Gai and she's so ungodly fast that she appears to be everywhere at once . She's even faster than Asuma sensei " Ino stated.

"Damn it , there's not much we can do against him " Shikamaru stated.

"Worse yet, she has a technique that kills in two hits" Ino explained.

"If this is true, Asuma is in serious trouble " Choji stated.

"We would just have to think a strategy as we head there " Shikamaru replied as they head out to aid Asuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha <strong>

Shizune is healing the injured within the area. 50 Shinobi were left poisoned and paralyzed from Mayuri earlier They're all severely injured

"What kind of poison is this? I never encountered a poison this powerful. To leave the brain signals controlling the neural impulses damaged while the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected means this poison is designed for a slow torturous death .Who would be this cruel enough to do this " Shizune shouted in anger

"These where the actions of a Shinigmai captain " Katsuyu answered.

"Describe the guy " Shizune asked.

"He was wearing black and white face paint , he wore a purple scarf with

"What a ugly looking Shinigmai, are we talking about a captain or a circus clown ? " Shizune stated disgusted by the thought of him " Describe his Zanpakutō " Shizune asked.

" His Zanpakutō's guard is wrapped in a cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt " Katsuyu explained describing in detail what she saw.

"So tell me about his Shikai form " Shizune asked as she starts to heal a wounded solider.

" His Zanpakutō transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades and appear to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer , all mounted on his sword's normal hilt which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals " Katsuyu explained in great detail.

"Okay, i got it Thanks Katsuyu " Shizune stated.

"Your welcome " Katsuyu replied as she sees Shizune take out the poison from the guy.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>**

Rangiku and Izuru manage to advance 1 mile northeast of the area. Thy come with 250 of the shignimai within the pack. The entire neighborhood has been evacuated within the last 9 minutes.

"Looks like this neighborhood has been cleared out " Izuru said to Rangiku.

"Indeed .Good thing too, all the innocent people left the area " Rangiku stated.

"That only leaves the Shinobi left " Izuru replied.

"Let's begin the search for Naruto" Rangiku stated.

"Okay everyone, split up to five groups and search for Naruto. Don't actively engage him in battle .Call us and we will take care of him " Izuru commanded.

"Yes Lieutenant Kira " all the men replied as they search for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatake District<strong>

9: 45 A.M. Asuma and Soifon slowly walked towards each other crossing the 2,000 foot long, 10 foot wide and 5 foot deep fissure and appearing at the opposite sides of a 300 foot diameter, 30 foot deep crater.

"You're becoming a real nuisance right now you know " Soifon stated while panting.

"You too "Asuma replied trying to breathe "I must defeat her, she still has some reaistu left over whereas i'm almost out of chakra. I need to use that technique, i haven't fully mastered it but it would be enough to fend of her, must use the move _you_ taught me " Asuma said to himself as he goes into a prayer position and thinks of the past.

**13 years ago**

I remember the technique i learned from the days that i was in the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. I was much younger and was only starting to grow facial hair at the time.

We were training with weapon throws within the forest next to the temple. I threw my kunai into a tree while my friend threw his staff right through the same tree splitting the tree in half with ease.

"That was amazing Chiriku senpai " i said to the bald monk.

"That wasn't a half bad throw on your part " he said to me.

"Asuma, do you want to see my technique ? " Chiriku asked me.

"What is it ? " i asked enthusiastically.

"This is the technique that i'll use to one day become the king of this land. I just recently developed it "

"Okay senpai show it to me " i replied.

After a full minute. His justu leveled everything within the small forest and he goes back from his prayer position out of chakra.

"That is the true power of the the Fire Temple " Chiruku stated.

"That's amazing, you got to teach me that justu " i replied.

**Present day **

**3rd person pov**

Asuma then goes into attack position and he disables his Hien technique.

"Looks like you're finished. Guess that blast was all you have left , you can't even use your Hien that kept me at bay anymore. You're hands are even clasped in prayer is if you realized that your going to die " Soifon taunted.

"Quite the opposite , if anything i think this would be the right moment for you to use your Bankai. I'm about to get much stronger

"Hahahahahahaha, quit with the games . You're a terrible bluffer . I can't see detect anymore chakra from you "Soifon taunted.

"I can 't afford to fail this justu. It's all or nothing at this point. This is my last resort " Asuma said to himself nervous about failing his justu.

"Ha, i can tell your nervous because you're at your limit, now time to die " Soifon stated as she goes to attack Asuma with Suzmebachi . she strikes his left check but the attack failed "What ? " Soifon said shocked as she sees a golden wave of chakra block Sumzebachi from hitting his check.

"**Raigō: Senjusatsu** (来迎・千手殺_Raigo: Thousand Hand Kill_ )"Asuma as he takes a specific stance with his left hand making a half-ram and then extending his right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. Asuma is surrounded by a bright golden chakra aura that takes the form of the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon. The sprit hits Soifon with a left palm strike and sends her flying 300 feet way.

"What the hell is that ? " Sofion asked.

"It's my friends justu, while it pales in comparison to Chriuku it should be enough for you to stay away from me " Asuma replied as he charges up chakra and his blades glow blue .

"Impossbile, he deflected Suzmebachi's attack like it was nothing . It's best i try Shunko again " Soifon said to herself as she chagres up Shunko and goes to attack Asuma.

"I can only use "**Raigō: Senjusatsu** (来迎・千手殺_Raigo: Thousand Hand Kill_ ) for defensive purpose , Chiruku could use the full extent and switch between offensive and defensive.

"Time to die ! Shunko " Soifon chanted as she attacks head on and goes to move at 204,500 MPH and tries to hit Asuma but the Kannon spirit blocked the hit and punches her in the face.

"You can't hit me as long as there 1,000 arms blocking your strike. Unless you move at the speed of light, you have no chance of bypassing my defense " Asuma stated as he charges up charka.

"Damn it, this technique is just a stall so he can hit me with his strongest attack , i need to bypass his defense" Soifon stated as she gets her distance .

"45 seconds left " Asuma stated as his chakra becomes crimson red.

"**Hakuda # 19 Raiōken** (雷王拳, _"Thunder King Fist"_) " Soifon chanted as she hits the Kannon spirit and cracks it.

"Shit, that punch almost broke my defense " Asuma said to himself nervously.

"Almost got him " Soifon stated as she then uses her right hand to throw 25 fast punches per second but it's countered by Asuma's kanon punches which knock back all the punches pushing Soifon back . Soifon threw a total of 300 punches, all of them countered by Kannon .

"30 seconds " Asuma said to himself as his blade glows red orange.

"Take this **Hakuda # 20 Taketonbo** (竹蜻蛉, _"Bamboo Dragonfly"_) " Soifon chanted as she does a powerful axe kick which releases the same explosive force as Tsuande's Tsūtenkyaku but Soifon is pushed back 500 feet northward into a burning 10 story building and goes through an apartment hitting the couch.

" 20 seconds "Asuma said to himself as the blade starts to release smoke from it.

**"Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ "Flashing Lightning God"_) " Soifon chanted as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her only arm and puts all her power into that blast again.

"Shit! " Asuma shouted as his Kannon blocks with all it's arms as he blast wave sends Asuma flying a full mile away down south . Asuma's Kannon was shattered from the blast .

" Now it's time for you to die Asuma ! " Soifon shouted as she dashes towards him.

"Just in time **Hiohaku **Hien Noshuyoku ****(火を吐く:を主翼飛燕 _Flaming_ _Wings of the Flying Swallow_ ) "Asuma chanted as he swings both blades releasing a wall of flames which burns Soifon as she hits it trying to hit Asuma.

"Damn it, this is what you had planned all along "Soifon shouted as she tries to us Shunko to overpower the wall of flames.

"**Fūton: Senpūken** ( 風遁・旋風拳_Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist_ ) " Asuma chanted as he shoots a massive gust of wind from his fist which mixes with the firewall which Soifon barely blocks against.

"What a strong strike " Soifon stated as her outfit is badly burned.

"That's not even the half of it. Let me show you a strike that no one has been able to block " Asuma stated as he throws both his blades in the air and levitate them with his chakra around Soifon . The blades circle Soifon and move around within a 100 foot diameter area of her. Fires are caused on the ground even through the blades are hovering over 10 feet from the ground.

"Impressed, allow me to make them even faster " Asuma stated as the blades move at supersonic speeds around Soifon creating a raging firely tornado around her " By using wind with fire along with chakra control, i create tornadoes with the heat of over 6,330 °F (3,500 °C) . There would be nothing of you remaining "

"Shit ! **Shunkō **Kyōkonaishi** **( 瞬閧,強固な意志_Flash Cry _Iron Will_ ) " _Soifon stated as she hardens her body as well use Flash cry to prepare for the worst.

**"Hiohaku **Hien Noshuyoku: Yakuharikēn ****(火を吐く:を主翼飛燕 :焼くハリケーン _Flaming_ _Wings of the Flying Swallow: Burning Hurricane_ ) " Asuma chanted as he creates a 2,000 foot diameter 30,000 foot high flaming tornado which can be seen from miles.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 4 miles away <strong>

Byakuya sees the massive flaming tornado from a distance

" Shit's she's in trouble " Byakuya stated as he stands and watches the massive flaming twister from a distance. He then sees a wave of flames heading towards him but Senbozakura uses his power to protect Byakuya.

"**_That's one intense inferno_** " Senbozakura said to Byakuya .

"I can't sense her reiastu anywhere , not even on the Soul Phone"

"**_If we walked into that attack, you will die_** " Senbozakura stated.

"No kidding, it's around **450,000 RYK**. No captain could possibly survive a strike like that " Byakuya replied as he looks at the tornado.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 6 miles south of ground zero <strong>

Ibiki sees the massive tornado from a distance.

"Captain Soifon , she's in a danger " Ibiki said to herself horrified at what could of happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha <strong>

Izuru and Rangiku see a massive inferno from a distance .

"What the hell is that ? " Izuru said shocked to see the massive inferno tornado like pillar.

"Whatever it is, i'm glad i'm not there " Rangiku answered **.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles west of ground zero <strong>.

Shikamaru ,Ino and Choji see the massive tornado form a distance.

"What the hell is that ? " Choji asked.

"It's Asuma's justu " Ino answered.

"He can create firely tornadoes ? " Choji asked shocked to see the massive tornado.

"Kunreai told me about the attack . By combining the Chakra blades with his fire element and using the air currents to manipulate his blades to levitate them to form tornadoes . The heat of the flames combined with acetylene/oxygen flame burns at about 6,330 °F (3,500 °C) . It taxes everything her has in his chakra resveres " Shikamaru explained as they look at the flaming tornado.

"It's best we wait until the tornado dies down, lord knows i don't want to get caught in that " Ino stated.

"Okay " Choji replied as they go into a building.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Kunreai delivers Inoichi and Shikaku to Sakura after she's done healing Choza.

"Here are two more pantiets " Kurenai said to Sakura.

"Thanks " Sakura repiled as she is about to heal them when they feel another wave of chakra.

"It's Asuma ,i got to get going " Kurenai said to Sakura as she puts Inoichi in the hospital while Sakura puts Shikaku in the bed.

"Okay " Sakura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Tsunade sees the massive tornado from a 7.5 mile distance southwest of the palace .

"Looks like Asuma is going to need someone to heal them " Tsuande said to Katsuyu.

"He used all his chakra in that last attack. He can't afford to do another strike llike that otherwise ,he'll die " Katsuyu stated.

" Katusyu, get over there ASAP " Tsunade commanded.

"Right ! " Katsuyu replied as she heads out.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hatake District<strong>

Asuma grabs the blades after having them spin around for a minute and then crosses his arms creating a X shape fissure with each fissure 1 mile long , 20 feet wide and 50 feet deep. Everything within a 2,500 foot raidus was completely destroyed with 1,500 buildings reduced to ash. Asuma stands at the southernmost edge of the fissure where there is a 50 foot deep hole where Soifon is within a 2,500 foot radius of Asuma is nothing but ash .

"There's no way she can still be alive from an attack like that "Asuma stated but Soifon jumps out of the crater between the two fissures and goes to confort Asuma.

Soifon is seriously burned from the attack. She suffers third degree burns on her upperback with her back burned brown and her right arm is red and white with bloody blisters. Her sleeveless, backless keisen uniform is burned off with only the top half remaining barely covering Soifon's breasts while her G string like panties are exposed. Her legs are also covered with severe second degree burns . Her face is unijured while her hair is a fizzy mess with it almost covering her eyes. Soifon struggles to breath and move as she has white smoke coming from her body. Her traditional Chinese shoes with white socks were also burnt off as well as her black armband on her right arm.

" I'm still alive big guy " Soifon stated while still in a blocking position while struggling to stand .

"Impossible, no one survived that attack. How can you stand be standing ? " Asuma said shocked and overwhelmed with surprise as Soifon manages to still survive.

" Damn it, had not for Shunko, you would of killed me for sure. Now that you're out of trciks , let's end this " Soifon shouted as she is about to dash at Asuma.

"Shit !I can barely move. I used up too much chakra "Asuma said to himself terrifled as Soifon came close to hitting his left check but her shikai galunet shatters to bits just a inch from Asuma's left check and Asuma's marks on his check , back and shoulder disappear .

"NO!It can't be, i took too much damage from that last strike that i can't use my Suzmebachi " Soifon shouted shocked and horrified that she lost her edge.

"What a lucky break for me , it looks like your out of chakra as well but your also with without a weapon "Asuma smiled as he struggles to walk .

"Damn it , it's not over " Soifon replied coughing from the smoke around the area.

"Don't lie to yourself. With no Zanpakutō and with only one arm , you won't be able to hold your own against me anymore, besides your injures are worse than my own . I can deal with the lack of chakra as long as i have my blades " Asuma stated as he jumps over the crater and goes to strike Soifon but Soifon blocks with her sealed Zanpakutō.

"I still my sealed Zanpakutō " Soifon replied as she blocks his first slash with his knives but barely dodges the second strike.

"But with your injuries, you're barely able to hold your Zanpakutō , you might as well be wearing weights on your feet " Asuma stated as he goes to strike Soifon but Soifon uses Shunpo and kicks him in the stomach.

"I still have my feet you know " Soifon replied as she tries to resist the burning pain of her badly burnt foot connecting with Asuma's body .

"That kick was pathetic, you're far weaker than you were before when we started. It just shows the level of injury you suffered "Asuma stated as he goes to finish her.

"**Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shihō Riarutai Kopīga **(リアル_Real Body Copy_ ) " Soifon chanted as she creates 15 clones of herself .

"Clones ? " Asuma said shocked to see the clones .

"If my destructive power is not good enough, i'll crush you with sheer numbers " Soifon replied as the clones come at Asuma while the real one leaves form the area.

"She's retreating while the clones fight me , what is she up to ? " Asuma asked himself.

"I need a few minutes away to set up my final attack " Soifon said to herself as she pulls out a hypercapsule front her panties "This should do it, i just need a large building , there's one over there where we first stated"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 4 miles south of ground zero<strong>

Ibiki rushes to were Soifon is at .

"Captain Soifon , I'm coming for you" Ibiki said to herself but then she hears a voice in her head

"_**Are you foolish ? You can't possibly defeat a Jounin that defeated your captain**_ " said a feminine voice in his head. The woman speaking to herself has is wearing a red kimonio and has long black hair in a braid . The woman has two fans and traditional Chinese shoes.

" I have no choice Shizuka Kazeshibō, Besides Captain's Soifon's opponent's reaistu dropped drastically . He's only at **800 RYK**, i can handle him . Soifon's injures only left her with **500 RYK**. She'll need all the help she can get " Ibiki stated.

"**_Very well then, don't you dare die on me _**" Shizuka Kazeshibō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles west of ground zero <strong>.

Shikamaru ,Ino and Choji see the massive tornado disappear. They then prepare to aid him.

"The flaming tornado disappeared " Shikamaru said to Ino and Choji.

"That means it's safe to go to the battlefield " Choji stated.

"Not yet, let's use this moment to strategize. If Asuma's opponent this strong, we can't just charge in guns blazing, we would get killed if we do " Shikamaru said to his team.

"Very well then , what is the plan Shikamaru ? " Ino asked.

"Okay guys let's explain " Shikamaru answered as they discuss there plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles east of Konoha General <strong>**Hospital**

Kurenai heads out to where Asuma is fighting .

"Doesn't worry Asuma kun i'm coming to help you out  " Kurenai said to herself as she heads out to where Asuma is fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Shōten<strong>

9:50 A.M. Kisuke goes underground to open up his Senkaimon. Ichigo ,Uryu and Chad arrive towards the gate and they are about to head out.

"Okay guys , be careful out there . The Shinobi are very powerful and dangerous " Kisuke said to Uryu.

"Don't worry we're going to take down these Shinobi and save everyone " Ichigo replied with confidence as he holds his sword behind his shoulders.

"I'll prove once and for all that Quinces are better than Shignimai " Uryu stated while tiling his glasses.

"I won't be as weak as i was back in the past. I will use my new strength to fight for my friends " Chad replied .

"Looks like everyone is ready to go,good luck out there and be careful not to die " Kisuke said to them .

"Don't worry, we won't die ! " Ichigo replied as he goes into the Senkaimon with Uryu and Chad.

Yoruichi walks to talk to Kisuke.

"Everything is going according to plan " Yourichi stated.

"Let's get going to Yamamoto's office " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

"Right ! " Yoruichi replied as she tries to hope that Soifon is alright.

"You're worried about her aren't you ? " Kisuke asked feeling on her head.

"I sense a bad omen , it feels like i'm losing my little bee " Yoruichi stated worried about Soifon.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

"Okay, i just can't keep but to worry about her " Yoruichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 barracks<strong>

Orihime is eating cookies in the mess hall when Unohana walks into the room to talk with her.

"Are you finished recovering your reiastu ? " Unohana asked.

"Yeah, i feel better " Orihime answered while eating her cookies.

"I just got a call from Kisuke that your friends left to go to Konoha to fight the Shinobi " Unohana said to Orihime.

"I hope Ichigo comes back alive, i have so much to tell him " Orihime said happily hoping that Ichigo would come back for her to tell Ichigo her true feelings .

"Let's get back to work " Unohana said to Orihime as she walks out of the mess hall.

"Okay then " Orihime replied as she gets up and finishes eating her cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hatake District<strong>

Asuma pursues the real Soifon into the middle the Hatake district while 15 clones go to fight Ausma off. back where they started.

"You think you can hide from me while you're clones do your dirty work while you're trying to gather up enough energy to use your Shikai? It's not going to work " Asuma stated as he dodges punches and kicks from the clones.

"As long as i can fend you off that's all that matters " Soifon replied as her clones come at Asuma but Ausma gets his distance and eats a food pill.

"Luckily i have this chakra pill to restore my chakra. Now i'm at full power again " Asuma replied as his chakra blades glow blue again and he comes at the Soifon clones.

"Shit ! " Soifon shouted as the first clone is hit by Asuma's fist and throw through a tree killing it . Asuma uses a fast punch smashing the skull of the Soifon clone and splattering her brains on the floor with her eyeballs and fragments of his jaw hitting the ground. Asuma then moves fast to use his left knuckle blade to slit the throat of the third clone killing her and sending her flying 30 feet away.

********"Nadegiri** **# 1 **Hitosume**********(一つ目, _The First_)" the fourth Soifon said as she tries to cut down Asuma but Asuma cuts her sword with his right charka blade and cuts the clone in half.

"You need to do better than that " Asuma stated.

****Hakuda # 3. Semai kobushi****i_(_ 狭い拳_ Narrow Fist)" _Soifon chanted said as she charges at Asuma but Asuma uses his left chakra blade to cut the fifth Soifon clone head right off.

"**Hadō #58. **Tenran**** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_)" the sixth Soifon clone chants as she shoots a blast of wind at Asuma.

"**Fire Style : Fireball Justu ** " Asuma chanted as he counters by shooting a fireball through the vortex and kills the sixth and seventh clone form the blast.

"Take this " the eight Soifon clone shouted as she comes at Asuma with full force with a powerful kick but Asuma uses his right knuckle blade to smash the skull of the of Soifon clone sending her flying 100 feet away .The 9th clone of Soifon comes from behind with a sword aimed at Asuma's neck but Asuma counters and throws a series of body blows followed by a kick and a punch through the stomach, killing the 9th Soifon clone. 3 Soifon clones stab Asuma in the heart but it's a substitution clone .

" You missed me " Asuma said to the three clones as he slashes there heads off. Two more clones throw kunai at Asuma but Asuma easily cuts through it with his chakra blades.

"Take this **Hadō #33. **Sōkatsui**** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down) " _both the clones chanted as they fire kido blasts at Asuma hitting him directly but he emerges unharmed.

"That was nothing " Asuma stated as he uses Shunshin to decapitate two clones then knees the last clone in the neck killing her

"Damn it, he wiped out my clones so easily " Soifon stated shocked while hiding in an alleyway .

"I found you " Asuma stated as he uses Shunshin to appear in front of her.

"Fuck ! " Soifon shouted.

"You could of prevented all this if you used your Bankai from the beginning but your were so arrogant and even sexist that you didn't find me worthy of Bankai. Time to end this " Asuma shouted he is about to cut Soifon in half.

"If you want to see my Bankai then let me show you my Bankai " Soifon shouted from a distance as Asuma manages top only cut the head off the clone.

"A clone ? " Asuma said shocked.

"**Ban...Kai** ! " Soifon chanted from a distance as she releases a wave of spiritual power from 100 meter distance.

"What the hell is this chakra ? I never felt something that powerful before " Asuma said to himself as he sees Soifon slowly walk up the 10 story buildings stairs creating thunderous sounds as if an elephant was charging through.

Then after 10 seconds Soifon is revealed to be wearing a white skirt made of bandages as well as shirt made of banagdes with a sliver fabric tied between the two . Soifon's right arm is now a golden armor missile launcher base that encases her right arm and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings twice the size of Suì-Fēng herself.

"**Bankai**: **Jakuhō Raikōben** (雀蜂雷公鞭, _Hornet Thunder Whip_)" Soifon chanted as she stands on the top of the building.

"What the hell is that ? " Asuma asked shocked to see the weapon .

"This is my Bankai . You're wrong when you said that i held back because of your gender or that underestimated your power, no that's not the real reason i held back my Bankai, the reason i did that is because i hate my Bankai "Sofion explained with.

"What do you mean ? And where did you get a new outfit "Asuma asked.

"You mean this ? This is a **Ginjōtan** (銀条反, Stripe of Inverted Silver). A steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast " Soifon answered.

"Why would you limit your mobility ? You can't hope to hit me with such a strike "Asuma stated.

"That's because the tremendous recoil produced by using my Bankai requires that i need to be anchored to a nearby stationary object via this cloth-like material " Soifon explained to him.

"Recoil ? So that thing is a projectile launcher, this is bad and judging by that chakra, it's almost Kage-level if i'm hit directly by the blast, i'm as good as dead " Asuma said to himself.

"Let me tell you why i hate this Bankai . It's not that hard to figure out why just by looking at that monstrously on my arm " Soifon stated begrudgingly holding her Bankai as she raises her weapon to aim at Asuma.

"She's coming right at me " Asuma said to himself as he's prepare.

"I wanted to kill you without ever having to use this Bankai. I never wanted to show this weapon to everyone. It embarrasses me that i have to show it to a worthless man like you

"Why would you conceal that much power ? Also you brought it on yourself for underestimating me in the first place " Asuma stated .

"Suzmebachi is a cold bitch , she's also very childish in contrast to me. This Bankai she gave me goes against my pride as the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō . It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination " Soifon stated coldly as she charges up spiritual power around her body .

"Shit, the attack is coming towards me " Asuma stated as he prepares to run from the attack

"Don't bother dodging, you can't dodge this attack. This attack blast radius is 2.4 km ,now DIE ! " Soifon shouted as the missile fires from her Bankai. and homes onto Asuma moving at 450 mph. Asuma goes to dodge the missile but the missile homes on him.

"Shit, it keeps following me, need to lose it but there's no escape from it "Asuma said to himself as he tires to outrun the missile.

"Looks like you can't outrun the missile " Soifon stated as she sees the Asuma trying to outrun it from a mile away

"So this is it. There's no avoiding it , i'm going to die regardless of what happens. Well if i'm going to die ..." Asuma said to himself as he then uses Shunshin.

"Where did he go ? " Soifon asked only to see Asuma right behind her.

"I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME ! "Asuma shouted as the missile heads towards him.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOO! " Soifon screamed in terror as the missile hits a building 100 feet near them and causes a massive explosion with both of them caught in the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles west of ground zero <strong>.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji prepare to head out after planing out how to aid Asuma but suddenly a massive explosion occurs from a distance.

"What's going on ? Ino shouted

"It's Asuma, his opponent just releases a devastating exploison " Shikamaru stated as they brace for cover as the explosion sends a wave of shrapnel and flames as the explosion could be felt throughout the entire village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles south of the <strong>**explosion**

Byakuya sees the massive explosion from a distance.

" Shit , that explosion is heading towards me  " Byakuya said to himself as he sees the wall of flames heading towards him "**Dankū** (断空,_Severing Void_) " Byakuya chanted as he summons an energy shield to block against the blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha<strong>

Shizune finishes healing all the injured paitnets 6 miles away from the exploison when she sees a bldning flash of light.

"Damn, what an explosion. What could of caused the explosion that large ? " Shizune shouted as she is caught by the blinding flash of light and she's blinded.

"It's coming from the Hatake District " Katsuyu stated as she's also blinded by the blast .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Menna district <strong>

Mayuri sees the massive exploison from a distance.

"What the hell was that ? " Mayuri asked.

"That explosion reading was **1,500,000 RYK** . That's enough to level a small city " Nemu answered.

"Who's capable of doing such a massive explosion ?" Mayuri asked.

"It was Captain Soifon " Nemu answered as they see the flames headign towards them '.

" I'm not about to be caught in the flames , come Nemu, i can't afford to have you damaged before we discet someone " Mayrui replied as he summons an energy barrier around him and Nemu as the secondary blast wave creates flames everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Izuru and Rangiku see a massive exploison 2 miles west of them, as well as the other Shingimai.

"Everyone take cover " Izuru shouted as all the men take cover within buildings and tiches while Iuzru goes behind Rangiku.

"**Growl Haineko** " Rangiku chanted as she creates a dome of ash to protect the hundreds of Shingimai and Izuru as well as herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Hokage palace <strong>

Tsunade sees a massive explosion 9 miles east of the palace.

"What a monstrous explosion, what could of caused this explosion ? " Tsunade asked Katsuyu.

"It's coming from Asuma's direction " Katsuyu stated.

"SHIT ! I can't even sense his charka " Tsunade replied as she sees the massive 32,000 foot high mushroom cloud that is 1 mile in diameter. All the windows within the downtown district shatter form the shockwave

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura feels a massive amount of shaking within the undedrground hospital shelter .

"Man this isn't good " Sakura stated as she tries to resist fall down from the shaking .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2.5 miles away from ground zero <strong>

Ibiki sees the massive explosion from a distance.

"Captain Soifon , CAPTAIN SOIFON ! " Ibiki shouted in horror as she fears her captain died .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles west of ground zero<strong>

Kurenai sees the rising mushroom cloud 45 seconds after the exploison and doesn't sense Asuma there

"Asuma...ASUMA ! " Kurenai shouted in despair.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Omake 29:<strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Shinigami <strong>**********Zanpakutō Spirit Illustrated Guide**********

A small 1 foot tall fairy-like creature with pinish eyes and reddish-brown hair done up in two long pigtails attached a bun on both sides of her head, with bangs sweeping down on either side of her left eye wearing gold and black armor with a large stinger-like weapon, the form of which is similar to Suì-Fēng's Shikai, covering her entire right arm appears in front of the studio.

"Hi guys , it's me Suzumebachi, i'm today host of the new segment Shinigami Zanpakutō Spirit Illustrated Guide. I'm here to explain the abilities i give my owner Suì-Fēng " Suzumebachi said to audience as she shows the picture of the weaponized form of her powers.

"**Nigeki Kessatsu** (弐撃決殺,_ death in two steps_) As its first step, Suzumebachi attacks with her stinger. It not only leaves a rather deep wound, but also the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the user's this ability could kill almost anyone in two hits, my onwer is too lame and clumsy to her anyone with it " Suzumebachi explained.

"Spreading from the center of the wound, known as **Hōmonka** (蜂紋華, _hornet's crest_), this stamp becomes the target of Suzumebachi's second attack. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate _Death in Two Steps_" Suzumebachi stated.

The mechanics behind this ability are not based on being hit on the same spot on the skin, but rather when Suzumebachi pierces the exact same spot internally from any side of the body. This shows that Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact " Suzumebachi said to audience.

"Then there's my Bankai. It's so awesome and cool . I call it **Jakuhō Raikōben** (雀蜂雷公鞭, _Hornet Thunder Whip_). It's a giant missile launcher with the explosive power of 150 Kilotons of TNT, nearly 10 times the explosive power of the Hiroshima bomb. It's a awesome.."

"YOU BITCH! " Soifon shouted while covered in black ash comically burned as she grabs her.

"Soifon ! " Suzumebachi said surpsied to see her.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THIS MONSTROUSLY ! " Soifon shouted pissed off.

"I love this weapon, it's cool, it creates big explosions " Suzumebachi childishly stated.

"It's a weapon unift for an assassination " Soifon yelled at her.

"Excactly, you're no assassin,. You're just a Yoruichi fangirl . I hate your obsession with her"

"Why are you wearing such a skimpy oufit ? " Soifon asked.

"I always hated your boring wardrobe ! " Suzumebachi answered.

"You're going to give me a better Bankai right now " Soifon shouted.

"No way ! " Suzumebachi replied.

"Then i'll force you " Soifon replied as she chases Suzumebachi.

**(A/N: Soifon pushed to her very limits is forced to use Bankai against Asuma but knowing defeat was imminent , he managed to sacrifice himself in other to defeat Soifon .Who will surrive the exploison and who will die ?******Review, Fave and Subscribe )********


	36. Last Man standing

**Bleach Shippuden 35 : Aftermath of the Hornet Thunder Whip, Last Man standing **

**(A/N : Asuma and Soifon fought each other for a long 21 minutes within the Hatake district until Soifon released her Bankai however Asuma decided to throw himself at Soifon and both of them were caught in the massive ****explosion, who died and who survived ? )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 9:51 A.M. Konohakagure , Narutoverse<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

9:51 A.M. the smoke clears up to reveal the entire Hatake District was obliterated. Everything within a 1.5 mile radius was completely destroyed from the blast . 7,911 buildings were leveled from the massive explosion with 37 square miles of land gone or nearly 25% of the entire city alone . Combined with the 9,475 buildings already leveled , a total of 17,386 buildings where leveled or 52.7 % of the city destroyed.

The damage caused by Jakuhō Raikōben is staggering . The damage left behind a massive mushroom cloud 40,000 feet high and burying everything within 12.5 mile radius in 1 foot of dirt. The explosion left behind a 3,300 feet diameter 100 foot deep crater. Everything 4,300 feet from the epicenter has been reduced to black ash. Every building within a 1.5 mile radius has been reduced to rubble with fires spreading as far as 2.6 miles with buildings taking light damage and cracking within a 4 mile radius and every window within Konoha shattered from the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Financial district <strong>

Neji looks at the massive damage caused by the blast .

"What a devastating explosion . The explosion was almost on the level of the Kyuubi, who could of caused it ? " Neji said to himself as he thinks back to the past.

**Two weeks ago**

**Neji's pov**

I was with Kakashi , Tenten and Pakkun 5 miles from the blast see a massive mushroom cloud 40,000 feet high and burying everything within 12.5 mile radius in 3 feet of dirt.

"The fourth tailed has emerged " i said shocked and horrified as i saw the monstrous charka.

"The fourth tail ?" Pakkun asked.

"Naruto must of fought a captain more or less the same power as the one i captured, the excessive power was too much that he turned into a fourth tailed demon " Kakashi answered.

Naruto in his 4 tail state fought up against that captain . Naruto fought Byakuya in battle. Naruto attacked Byakuya who believed he was weak without the 9 tails help and came close to beating him but Byakuya managed to use his superior skills to get the better of Naruto however Naruto exploded in rage unleashing the power of the 9 tails and turned into the dreaded 4 tails and overpowered Byakuya and went on a rampage destroying everything in his path .

We took cover behind a large rock formation up until the chakra blast headed towards us.

"Everybody brace for impact " Kakashi said as we took cover behind a rock.

"It's heading towards us " i stated "That Charka is too intense, it's unlike anything i ever seen before "

"**Summoning: Iron Protection Wall** " Tenten replied as she shields us inside the wall as the iron wall was blasted with tree branches and rocks moving at 322.6 ft/sec (220 MPH ) which punches through trees and cause then to collapses on top of the dome.

"This is bad , how are we going to get close enough to such a powerful monster if he can easily vaporize anything in it's path ? " Pakkun asked .

The blast recedes as it hits a nearby mountain 20 miles away and creates a large explosion that creates a flash of bright light from a distance. Tenten removes the iron wall only to see a trail of destruction .

"What the hell was that ? " Tenten asked as the blast reveals a 100 foot deep, 30 mile long , 300 foot wide fissure going towards the mountain.

"What a terrible destructive power, he punched that far through the forest and destroyed that nearby mountain " Kakashi stated as a large 4,000 foot high mountain has a large 1,000 foot diameter hole at the middle of the mountain. A minute later, the mountain collapses and implodes.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

"That blast i saw could level a small mountain , i had no idea a captain could wield that much power. However it looks like her chakra and life force drastically took a nosedive as well as Asumas. What the hell happened over there ? " Neji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2.5 miles away from ground zero<strong>

Ibiki emerges from the rock she took cover behind and goes to sense whether Soifon is alive or dead.

" Soifon..i can still sense her lifeforce. It's faint but it's still around but i can't sense her foes lifeforce , did she win ?" Ibiki asked as she goes over to aid Soifon while dodging the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura walks outside of the hospital to the top of the hospital when she sees a massive mushroom cloud from a distance.

"My god, what the hell happened there ? " Sakura asked Katsuyu.

"There was a massive explosion not to far form here " Katsuyu stated.

"Are there any casualties there? " Sakura asked.

"I need some time for the other clones to investigate the area " Katsuyu answered.

Meanwhile inside the hospital within the underground shelter. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata woke up from the explosion. Each of them have been rendered out of commission due to severe injuries they suffered.

Shino's injuries were the least severe of the 4 . He lose most of his chakra in his body and only has enough to sustain his basic functions in his body and is almost as powerless as a normal human. Shino can't use his parasitic insects and without that combined with his greatly weakened body, he'll be of no use in battle.

Kiba's heart was nearly ruptured and his lungs were lacerated as well as the ribs around them. Akamaru has the same injuries given they merged in there 2 headed wolf form . Kiba could be healed up with enough chakra but without Akamaru he would be of no use in the battlefield given the Inuzuka Clan only specializes in collaboration jutsu with ninken.

Hinata suffers severe injuries to her right lung , right shoulder , 3 of her frontal ribs , right breast , small and intestines , spinal cord, Hinata has bandages on her arms and entire chest and abdominal cativity. She's recovering from her injuires from her battle with Hisgai where she narrowly defeated Hisgai. Hinata lost 30 % of her blood while also damaging her left leg and damaged the Keirakukei in her arms.

Tenten suffered the worst injuries of the group. Her skin was so badly burned that it couldn't be immediately treated. Her second degree burns on her face where healed but she lost most of her hair on the top of her head. Blackened to a crisp with her chest and abdomen turned brown and her arms and legs turned black and her bones sticking out but they have been bandaged up by chakra bandages that act as skin graphs as her body starts to adjust to it . Tenten is being kept alive by a life support machine and an oxygen machine as well as an IV bag to help restore fluids in her body and is rendered hospitalized for 5 days. Tenten is still asleep.

"What the hell was that sound ? " Kiba asked while his body is covered with bandages and he's wearing a cast around his chest.

" Whatever it was , i'm glad i'm not there " Shino answered as he's hooked up to a IV machine giving him his chakra back.

"I wonder how things are going up there, is Naruto kun back ? " Hinata asked hoping her knight in shining armor would come for her.

"It sucks we are stuck here unable to do anything " Kiba stated as he can barely move.

"With our injuries and the fact i can't use my insects, we would be of no use anyways " Shino stated.

"It sucks that we're so powerless " Hinata replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles west of ground zero <strong>.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji emerge out of the badly damaged building they were hiding within to see the outside of the area completely covered with flames.

"This is instantly. That explosion spread flames everywhere " Ino said to Shikamaru.

"It's going to be very tough getting by the neighborhood " Choji stated.

"We need to get over there and help Asuma " Shikamaru stated.

"What if he died ? " Choji questioned.

"Don't say things like that, he just can't die like this " Shikamaru shouted as he is about to cry but suddenly Ino detects a faint chakra.

"I sense a chakra , it's very faint and i can't tell who it is at this point "

" That means either Asuma is still alive or his opponent is still alive . Either way we need to get trhough this massive wall of flames " Shikamaru stated.

"Leave it to me Shikamaru **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Ino chanted as she fires a blast of energy from her mind that takes the form of purple flower petals that blast a 1,000 foot long 20 foot deep fissure in the ground .

" Good going Ino " Shikamaru praised as he hugs her.

"Now let's get going " Choji replied as they cross the fissure rushing to aid Asuma or kill Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles away<strong>

Byakuya deactivates his Dankū energy shield he used to block against the blast. Everything around him is burning from the flames from Jakuhō Raikōben.

"Great now i have to worry about the flames " Byakuya stated as he sees flames shooting up as high as 200 feet all around him .

"**_Master, this is a real bind. Neither Captain Soifon nor her opponent seem to make it out alive from that blast "_** Senzbokaura stated.

"Well i'll need to verify that for myself **Hadō # ****9. Mizugan Gazō**(水ガン画像_Water Gun Shot_)" shoots pressurized streams of water from his finger to create a pathway through the flames .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha<strong>

Shizune regains her sight as well as Katusyu as the explosion clears up . They see a mushroom cloud rising up from the area struck by the blast.

"Katsuyu, was there anyone within the blast site ? " Shizune asked.

"No, the entire neighborhood was abandoned and fortunately it missed the evacuation shelter by 800 meters within the neighborhood. No civilians were killed in the blast however we can't detect Asuma or his foe anywhere within the facility" Katsuyu answered.

"This is bad " Shizune stated "Go over there and find Asuma and confirm whether he's alive or dead "

"Okay " Katsuyu replied as she communicates with her other slug copies to search for Asuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 3 miles west of ground zero<strong>

Hitsugaya sees the massive explosion from a distance.

"What the hell was that explosion ? It felt like Soifon's Reiastu, was that her Bankai " Hitsugaya said to himself as he stares at the giant cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Menna district<strong>

Mayuri deactivates his energy barrier around him and Nemu as the explosion clears up only to see a massive explosion.

"That was too close for comfort " Mayuri said to Nemu.

"I can't sense Captain Soifon's reaistu at all " Nemu stated.

"I don't care, she was a fool to let herself get caught in the explosion. Nemu let's get going " Mayuri stated.

"Right ! " Nemu replied as they walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Izuru and Rangiku see a massive explosion 2 miles west of them, as well as the other Shinigmai. They all emerge out seeing everything on fire.

"What was that ? " Izuru asked.

"It's quite a huge explosion " Rangiku answered.

"It's best we start to retreat further from the more dangerous areas and search in less dangerous zones " Izuru said to Rangiku.

"Alright guys let's get going " Rangiku replied as they head out to search for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero , <strong>Jakuhō Raikōben crater<strong>**

9:52 A.M. Soifon managed to survive the blast while on the ground. She is right next to the epicenter where her Bankai disappeared and reverted to her sealed sword state. Soifon is face first on the ground . Soifon barely managed to get back up. Soifon's makeshift dress made of Ginjōtan was vaporized revealing her nearly nude body with her dirty ash covered panties. Her entire body is covered in dirt from the blast.

Soifon suffers from a deep X shape gash in the back, a mild gash in the stomach ,small cuts on her right arm, small cuts on her right arm, two cuts on her check , 2nd degree burns on legs and right arm and 3rd degree burns on her upper back but her most devastating injury was the lost of her left arm .

"Damn it, that bastard almost killed me with my own Bankai " Soifon said to herself as she thought back to 2 minutes ago.

**2 minutes ago **

**Soifon's pov**

I had my clones fight all out against him. While he was fighting my clones , i was busying making the preparations needed to use my Bankai. I used the **Ginjōtan** (銀条反,_ Stripe of Inverted Silver_) to reduce the recoil of my Bankai and then used it to finish him off.

"Suzmebachi is a cold bitch , she's also very childish in contrast to me. This Bankai she gave me goes against my pride as the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō . It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination " i stated coldly as i charged up spiritual power around my body .

"Shit, the attack is coming towards me " Asuma stated as he prepares to run from the attack

"Don't bother dodging, you can't dodge this attack. This attack blast radius is 2.4 km , now DIE ! " i shouted as the missile fires from her Bankai and homes onto Asuma moving at 450 mph. Asuma goes to dodge the missile but the missile homed on him.

"Looks like you can't outrun the missile " i stated as i saw Asuma trying to outrun it from a mile away but he then uses Shunshin to catch me by surprise and the missile head towards me.

"Where did he go ? " i asked only to see Asuma right behind me.

"I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME ! "Asuma shouted as the missile heads towards him.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOO! " Soifon screamed in terror as the missile hits a building 100 feet near us and causes a massive explosion with both of us caught in the explosion. I kicked him into the blast and exploiting the 3 second denotation time of the attack , i desperately used Kido to save my ass "**Bakudō # 68. Mukei kotei baria**(無形固定バリア _Intangible Barrier_)" i shouted from the top of the lungs last second for the explosion to pass through me, narrowly escaping death as i watched everything around me vaporize into bits.

"ARGGGH! " he screamed as his skin burns off and vaporizes then his bones were expose and scattered everywhere . I was barely able to hold that spell using the very last of my reiastu reserves to maintain it until 45 seconds past and the explosion subsided.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

Soifon walks up to the pile of ashes with the ninja headband in the pile that is badly burnt and covered with ash

"Your self sacrifice was futile , i must admit it was a valiant effort to kill us both with that explosion but i thought one step ahead of you and prevailed. In the war of sexes, men are simply dumber than women " Soifon taunted as she struggles to stand up.

"Do...n't count your chickens before they hatch .." said a voice from the background.

It's revealed that Asuma lost his right arm from the explosion. He is barechested with 3 degree burns on the right side of his chest and abdomen. The entire right side of his body has been turned black as well as the right side of his face with half his hair gone . His right eye is badly damaged to the point of blindness. His pants are vaporized with his boxers badly burned and ragged . His legs, left side of his face and left side of his body are red and blistering with 2nd degree burns . His left arm the only part of the body not badly burned and only has first degree burns as well.

Asuma also suffered 3 broken ribs form his previous injuries, puncture wounds on left check, right shoulder and back from Suzumebachi's puncturing his skin , light cuts on left shoulder, right forearm and right knee form his previous battle but with additional new trauma injuries such as a shattered right femur and badly damaged jawbone and his collar bone broken.

"How ...are you still alive. It's impossible ! No one could of survived the explosion ! " Soifon stated shocked to see him standing.

"You... almost killed me ...back there . Had not for my **Kiefū** (消え風 _Disappearing Wind_ ) i would of died "

"You managed to escape point blank... impossible, i saw you die right in from of my eyes

"Barely.. as you can see just looking at me i'm a wreck on the verge of death . Allow me to explain to you what you saw "

**2 Minutes ago**

**Asuma's pov**

When you kicked me into the building where the missile hit, i only had 2 seconds left to act. I used a shadow clone to throw me 500 feet away while it took the hit of the explosion. I tired to escape using my Shunshin justu but the explosion was too fast and with little chakra left , i though i was going to die.

" It's now or never **Kiefū** (消え風 _Disappearing Wind_ ) " i chanted as i threw my charka blade 2 miles away with my left arm. The blast was already incinerating my right arm when i then dematerialize into a supersonic air current moving with my chakra blade and landed safe from the killing radius of you Bankai explosion however i was still hit by the flames and my body cached on fire but i i was able to rollover a pond to cool my body off

**Present day**

**3rd person**

"Incredible, a dematerializing justu which makes you move fast enough to dodge an explosion. Why didn't you use it before ? " Soifon asked.

"It's nothing great , it 's merely an escape justu based on the fourth Hokage's justu. Unlike him, i can't use this casually. It takes up too much chakra and it's speed and rage is only limited to 1 mile whereas the Fourth could travel entire mountain ranges in a spilt second" Asuma explained but is overwhelmed by the immense pain he is suffering.

" You finally reached your limit shinobi " Soifon stated struggling to stand up .

"So have you " Asuma replied holding on to his right shoulder but he falls to the ground.

"Yeah i have but luckily i have this an last resort " Soifon replied with a smile on her face.

"What the hell is that ? " Asuma asked shocked as his eyes opened up wide.

"A last resort reaistu restoration pill , with this i'll be restored to my full power" Soifon answered as she eats the pill and recovers her reiastu.

"SHIT ! " Asuma shouted as he struggles to move.

"You're pretty cunning using dirty tricks and manipulation as well as last ditch techniques to win your battles but i always have an ace in the hole " Soifon replied as she walks slowly towards him with her sealed Zanpakutō .

"Fuck ! " Asuma shouted as he struggles to get up but the pain in his right leg prevents him form doing so.

" To escape my Jakuhō Raikōben is quite a feat however it also sealed your fate. Now you will die a death from my Zanpakutō " Soifon stated as she raises her right arm to decapitate him with a vertical slash.

"Looks like this is the end " Asuma stated as he struggles to move.

"Now DIE! " Soifon shouted as she's about to decapitate Asuma but her sword is stopped a few inches next to Asuma's neck. Shikamaru is holding her back with Shadow procession justu.

"You're not killing anyone today " Shikamaru shouted at her as he holds her down with Shadow procession justu

"What the? Why you little brat " Soifon shouted.

"**Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Ino chanted as she fires a blast of energy from her mind that takes the form of purple flower petals that sends Soifon flying 1,000 feet away . Soifon gets back up.

" That's it, you brats are going to die today Hado 31 . Shakkah..." Soifon chanted as she charges up a red fireball but is stopped in her tracks.

" **Kage Kubishibari**(影首縛り_Shadow Strangle Jutsu_) " Shikamaru chanted as he wraps a shadow hand around Soifon's neck and tries to choke her.

"Choji now ! " Ino shouted .

"**Bubun Baika:** **Hamāo Hasai**( 部分倍化の術ハマーを破砕 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ :_ Crushing Hammer ) " _Choji chanted as he hits Soifon, creating a 300 foot radius explosion. Ino and Shikamaru rush towards Asuma.

"You guys saved me " Asuma said to his team.

"Asuma sensei, i'll heal your wounds " Inoi said to Asuma.

"Leave this woman to us " Choji stated as he goes to confront Soifon

"No you fools, she's too powerful . She'll kill you " Asuma shouted.

"Don't worry, we know we don't stand a chance in a prolonged fight "Choji stated.

"We're going to buy some time while Ino heals you and gives you enough chakra to do a finishing strike " Shikamaru explained to Asuma.

"Very well then guys, looks like you two planned things out. That's just like you Shikamaru"Asuma stated as he struggles to breath.

Soifon emerges out of the dustcloud from the explosion created from Choji's strike.

"You fool, i'm not going to let you guys head him up . I'll kill all of you where you stand " Soifon shouted as she is about to release her Shikai but her sword is covered with shadows and is removed from her and Shikamaru grabs the blade.

"Ino catch " Shikamaru shouted.

"Okay " Ino replied as she leaps 10 feet in the air and catches the blade.

"What ? ! " Soifon shouted shocked to see her weapon gone.

"Without your Zanpakutō, you can't release your true power " Shikamaru stated.

"You fool, i wouldn't even need my Zanpakutō to kill all of you " Soifon replied.

Shikamaru uses his Shadow poession justu to keep Soifon at a distance while Choji came at her up close.

"Like , i'll fall for the same trick twice ! " Soifon shouted as she dodges the 500 foot long moving shadow.

"Choji now ! " Shikamaru said to Choji as Choji leaps 300 feet in the air to do his attack.

" **Spiky Human Boulder " **Choji chanted as he rapidly grows his hair out to wrap around his body and become spiky, the spinning force hits the ground where Soifon is at but Soifon charges up her Shunkō.

**"**Shunkō**** " Soifon shouted as she negates the attack and then kicks Choji 500 feet high like a beach ball then leaps up and uses a two handed hammerfist to smash Choji through the ground. Soifon deactivates her Shunkō and lands on the ground only to be trapped in a shadow again.

"I got you this time " Shikamaru stated as he traps Soifon but it was a clone

"Time for you to die " Soifon shouted as she goes to kick Shikamaru in the back of his head but Choji blocks with enlarging his fist.

"You saved me " Shikamaru said to Choji.

"Of course i did, we're best friends for life " Choji replied as he pushes back Soifon.

"These two are going to be a problem. While my pill restores my reaistu ,the fatigue of having one arm and badly damaged and burned skin limits my offensive abilities as well as stamina. Worse yet these two have well timed attacks , but the smaller guy in the ponytail seems to have more brains than brawn and the big guy is just a generic powerhouse. I'll have to get through them to stop that bitch from healing up that Jōunin otherwise i'll be in trouble  " Soifon thought to herself as she dodges Choji's punches and Shikamaru's shadows.

Meanwhile Ino is busy healing Asuma over 300 feet away at the epicenter.

"This is bad, i can only heal you well enough to keep you alive and give you enough for 1-2 more strikes " Ino stated

"Thanks good enough Ino , do your job well . You're after all the student of Lady Tsunade "Asuma stated.

"I'm nowhere near as good as Sakura " Ino said to Asuma with surprising humility

"Don't say such things, you are a great healer in addition to a great fighter " Asuma stated feeling on Ino's hair.

"I'll need to get to Shizune or Tsunade fast to help you out. If you don't go to there in less than an hour, you'll still die " Ino explained to Asuma.

"Don't worry, it would only take 5 minutes for me to finish this all "Asuma replied in a slow weezy tone as he struggles to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles away from<strong> ****Jakuhō Raikōben crater.****

Kurenai gets back up and senses Asuma's lifeforce.

"My husband is still alive " Kurenai said to herself happy to sense him but then she suddenly throws up "Fuck , not again . Damn this morning sickness of mines ... i need another five minutes before i go over there but it seems like Asuma's team finally arrived to help him. My husband is safe now " Kurenai said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Isane is healing more injured people when Sajin is carried into the building being carried in by Lemura and walked into the tent where Isane is at. All the fur on Konoamaru except the fur on his head was burned off and his Captains haori and the shoulder guards were charred and destroyed as well as his large gloves. The top half of his Shihakushō is gone from the explosion . Sajin's right arm is broken and several of his ribs have been smashed.

"What happened to Captain Komamura ? " Isane asked horrified to see Komamura badly burned.

"He's injured, we need to get him to Unohana " Lemura stated.

"No need, i can heal him here. It would take too long to travel him there " Isane stated as she grabs Sajin and puts him on the bed.

"Very well then " Iba replied as he stands there while Isane goes to heal him with her kidō.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 60 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Naruto, Jiraiya ,Kakashi, Gai and Yamato run on Jiraiya's giant frog

"So you're sure they have all the Tailed beasts ?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya.

"Yep, I been around villages for the past week reaching for where this Soul Society when i started to hear reports of violent battles happening across the five great shinobi nations" Jiraiya answered.

"So they have all 8 not including Naruto ? " Gai questioned.

"Precisely right. In a period of 24 hours shortly after the failed attempt to capture Naruto the first time around, the Gotei 13 and Akatsuki managed to catch all the Bjuu " Jiraiya answered.

"How is it possible? The distance between different countries would take at least 3 days just to get there " Yamato questioned.

"It must be those dimensional rifts they cause using there space time ninjustu to travel long distances in minutes if not seconds " Kakashi answered referring to the Senkaimon Shinigmai use to travel through.

"The events began within the Land of Lightning at 2:00 P.M. , the two tailed Jinchūriki fought the Gotei 13 and Akatsuki off for 2 minutes before the Jinchūriki was captured and during it's capture was gang raped in her human state" Jiraiya explained to the team.

"That's terrible, what kind of sick bastards are these Shinigmai ? " Naruto shouted in anger .

"The next tailed beast captured was the 3 tailed turtle said to have disappeared within the Land of Water at 4:30 P.M, they also Kidnapped the 4 tailed beast at the Land of Earth at 8:00 P.M. The next day they captured the 6 tails at 10:00 A.M. and the last one at 3:00 P.M. " Jiraiya explained to the team.

"Damn, that's barely 24 hours " Naruto stated shocked at what he heard.

"Combined with the fact they were also able to take out Orochimaru , these Shignimai are very dangerous" Gai said to Jiraiya.

"No doubt about it " Kakashi replied as they travel through the forest.

"Do you think they killed Sasuke too ? " Naruto asked.

"That's very unlikely, Orochimaru is still alive. I can tell by what we found in the wreckage of one of his hideouts " Yamato answered .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Gin and Tōusen talk to Aizen who is at the throne room about the failure to capture Naruto.

"We almost had them but then the Legendary Sannin came and we had no choice but to retreat" Gin said to Aizen .

"Please forgive us for failing you " Tōusen begged.

"It's understandable to flee when things get too tough, i'm not worried about that . My question is did you deliver the documents as planned ? " Aizen asked.

"Yes, they have the documents as planned " Tōusen answered.

"Excellent with those documents, they can build there own Senkaimon so they could launch a counterstirke at the Soul Society itself " Aizen explained to them.

"This was a brilliant plan of yours to turn the Shinobi world against the Soul the Gotei 13 fighting and doing mass destruction to Konoha, it's only a matter of time before other nations get involved, especially with Konoha being the most powerful village in this world. With giving one village a Senkaimon , other villages would want it and the Soul Society would contend with all 5 Shinobi Nations , so that's the real reason you sent us ? " Gin stated figuring out Aizen's plan.

"Very perceive Gin. However that wasn't the only reason i took you there . Did you dispose of the wood user ? " Aizen asked.

"Yes Lord Aizen, he was disposed of. With that level of injury , he won't interfere in future plans" Tōusen answered.

"Very well just as planned. If anything bringing the 9 tails in the village was the whole plan all along in addition to his capture. With the Substitute Shingimai coming to Konoha as we speak, Plan C is going exactly as planned " Aizen replied.

"It's almost like you expected the Sannin to arrive there " Gin stated.

"I always plan ahead Gin, you should know that by now "Aizen replied as he slips down some tea "So who was your battles with Kakashi and Might Gai ? " Aizen asked them in a stoic tone .

"That Kakashi was a whole lot of fun. His skill level could rival Byakuya and his Mangekyō Sharingan is almost on par with Itachi. Had not of my Hollowifaction, i would of actually died " Gin answered with a smile.

"That's guys speed was on par with Captain Soifon but his strength and durability was on same level as Kenpachi. I was almost outclassed " Tōusen explained holding on to his stomach .

"They sound like worthy adversaries to me, if i was 100 years younger but at this point i could easily beat Kenpachi ,Byakuya , Hitsugaya and Soifon combined. My abilities are on par with the Shintachio " Aizen gloated while keeping a stoic expression on par with Byakuya's.

"So what do we do now Aizen ? " Gin asked.

"It's simple, we sit and wait for things to come together as part of the plan "Aizen answered as he watches Ichigo , Chad and Uryu cross the Dangai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dangai world<strong>

Ichigo, Uryu and Chad head out to Konoha through the passage. Ichigo talks with the team.

"So Konoha is up ahead ? " Ichigo asked.

"Indeed, according to Kisuke, the size of the city alone is 156 square miles, twice the size of Karakura town and around the same size of the Seireitei " Uryu answered.

"It's that big ? Damn it's going be tough getting around that city " Ichigo stated.

"It's population is also larger than that of Karakura with it numbering 1.2 million people. Karakura has only 615,232 people " Uryu said to Ichigo and Chad.

" What if we hurt innocent people ? " Chad questioned.

"According to Kisuke, people have already evacuated, most of the city is a ghost town by now " Uryu answered as he runs ahead of Ichigo.

"Our concern is whether we can beat the Shinobi, if we fail today then all our friends in Karakura town and in the Soul Society and the entire world would be under Aizen's reign " Ichigo stated in an intense tone thinking about what he learned about the King's key plan.

"I'm abhorred to working with Shinigmai but if it's the only way to prevent the destruction of the world of the living and Karakura town, then i will do it " Uryu stated as they travel further into the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 300 meters from the epicenter <strong>

Ino is healing Asuma up.

"Don't worry sensei, i won't let you die . We just need two more minutes " Ino said to Asuma as she heals him.

" Boy it feels like life is flashing before my eyes.

"Don't say that Asuma , you're scaring me " Ino stated with tears coming out her eyes.

"I'm only kidding with you, still i never felt this pain before in my life " Asuma replies as he is healed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Financial district<strong>

Momo is sneaking across the battlefield using ****Bakudō** 26. Kyokko** (曲光_ Curved Light_) to hide herself form sight, by bending light totally hide the presence and reiatsu.

"This kido should help me get out of any trouble i might get into on the way " Momo said to herself but then she hears a voice from a distance.

"How long you plan to hide yourself Shinigmai ? " Neji asked Momo right behind her as he goes to punch her but Momo blocks with her sealed sword but is pushed back 19 feet from the punch.

"How were you able to see through my Kidō ? " Momo said shocked to see him looking right at her.

"You can't hope to hide from me with your Kidō. My Byakugan can see you perfectly " Neji said to her.

"How long were you following me ? " Momo asked him.

"Since you nearly killed my comrade and girlfriend Tenten . You left her at near death and now i'm going to get pay back on her behalf " Neji replied with an intense look of anger in his eyes. Neji then charges at her with a dashing punch which Momo barely dodges

"Damn it , **Snap **Tobiume** **(飛梅 _Flying Plum Tree_)" Momo chanted as she releases her Shikai creating a large fireball the explodes at point bank range causing a 50 foot radius explosion. Neji is unfazed from the explosion.

"You would need to do better than that to kill me Shinigmai " Neji said to her .

"Not even a starch, did he summon a chakra shield around him ? I don't get i . That fireball should of at least starched him " Momo said to herself nervous at what she just witness.

" I must say that attack was pitifully weak, you need to try much harder than that to kill me " Neji arrogantly stated.

**"** Very well then** Hidama Bōkō** (火球暴行 _Fireball Assault ) " _Momo chanted as she shoots a large fireball at Neji. Neji dodges the fireball as it goes up in the air and the fireball explodes in the air raining down 50 fireballs within a 300 foot area which causes a series of explosions within a 600 foot radius.

"Were did she go ? " Neji stated with the smoke and flames blocking his view.

"Time to end this ** Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards Neji in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear. The blast creates a massive explosion that destroys everything within a 500 foot radius.

The explosion clears up and it reveals that Neji is also not fazed by the blast. His clothes are covered in dirt from the blast but he has not a single starch on him .

"So this is the power that defeated Tenten ? Tenten must be slipping on her training more than i thought. That felt like a mosquito bite " Neji taunted smirking at her.

" Impossible !How did you survive that assault ? " Momo said shocked to see Neji unfazed from the blasts.

"I must say, that attack did more damage than the last attack. I can see why Tenten had trouble with you but then again your just a Lieutenant " Neji answered with a stern tone.

"Just a Lieutenant ? What do you mean ? " Momo asked nervous about what she heard.

"I'm a Jōunin , you should know better you don't stand a chance against me " Neji replied folding his arms.

"Shit ! " Momo replied with a terrified look on her face.

"Now DIE ! " Neji shouted as he dashes at her.

"**Had****ō**** 73** **Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Momo chants as she fires a massive blue fireball from her right hand which hits Neji but Neji deflects the blast with one hand with ease creating a 150 foot radius explosion . Neji's hand isn't even burned from the blast.

"You think that would be enough to hide from me ? " Neji shouted as he uses his chakra to blow away to smoke only to see Momo gone.

Momo uses Bakudō 26. Kyokko to hide herself and run away from him.

"Damn it, he's too strong. He blocked my Sōren Sōkatsui barehanded . That last shinobi was badly burned from the blast ,i must get away from him " Momo said to herself as she struggles to flee from Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 4 miles west of ground zero<strong>

Hitsugaya looks around the Dokibara district for Momo. The district has been heavily impacted by the battle between Kenpachi and Inoichi and Shikaku. He then senses Momo's reiastu level.

"What's going on ? Momo is in trouble " Hitsugaya said to himself.

"**_Looks like whoever Momo has encountered is a Jōunin with a strong amount of chakra_ ** " Hiyōrmaru said to Hitsugaya.

"Shit, I can't afford to waste anytime , Momo is in serious trouble " Hitsugaya stated as he rushes to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero , <strong>Jakuhō Raikōben crater<strong>**

9:55 A.M. Shikamaru and Choji fight off Soifon and manage to do a good job holding her off . Shikamaru comes at her from behind with a kunai but Soifon moves her neck a few inches neck to avoid the stab and counters with a backhand punch hitting Shikamaru back .

"You're both still too weak to beat me " Soifon said to them.

"We'll see about that, " Choji replied as he came at Soifon with his large fist but Soifon catches it with ease and delivers a right gut kick into his stomach sending him flying 30 feet away. Soifon then uses shunpo to appear in front of him.

"You're done for " Soifon said to Choji as she goes for a knife edge chop aimed at his neck but then sees Shikamaru's shadow coming right at her. He creates to tendrils which come at Soifon

"I got you now " Shikamaru said to her as the shadow tendrils are coming towards her.

"**Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Soifon chanted as she fires a lightning bullet from her finger which Shikamaru barely dodged . Soifon fires 2 more Byakurais at Shikamaru .

"Damn it, she's really tough. If i'm hit by even one of those, she'll fry me " Shikamaru said to himself as he dodges the blasts.

"Shikamaru, damn it, almost done " Ino said to herself as she is almost done healing Asuma.

Soifon kicks Shikamaru in the face and sends him flying 100 feet away.

"That took care of that nuisance. Time to dispose of the healer " Soifon said to herself as she goes to use Shunpo to attack Ino but Asuma gets up and punches her in the face with his left arm.

"Looks like you have to contend with me again " Asuma said to Soifon with bandages on the right side of his body.

The entire right side of his face has been covered in bandages and his entire chest cativity is covered with banadges. Asuma is barely able to stand from the fast healing.

"That should be enough to keep you in battle much longer " Ino said to him.

"Damn it, your going to die first you little cunt " Soifon shouted as she rushes at Ino but Asuma gets in the way and kicks her 20 feet away from Ino.

" I think you picked on my students long enough, time to fight someone you own skill level again " Asuma said to Soifon

"You are really starting to annoy me " Soifon shouted as she comes at him with a high kick but Asuma ducks down to avoid it .

Asuma goes for a slash with his left knuckle blade but Soifon dodges the slash. They clash attacks with each other at highspeeds fighting against each other . Despite both of them losing their arms, there skills are still polished enough to hold their own however Soifon manages to overwhelm Asuma . Soifon kicks Asuma down with a powerful kick at the right arm socket causing him to fall down in pain.

"ARRGGHH,Bitch ! " Asuma shouted screaming in pain as he holds on to his arm as his wounds open up again.

"You're a fool to come at me at your injured condition. Without your other arm, your skills aren't even close to matching my own " Soifon stated.

"What did you say ? " Asuma shouted.

"Isn't it obvious. You're fighting style is boxing, you specialize in it don't you ? " Soifon asked.

"Yeah so what of it ? " Asuma answered getting back up trying to ignore the pain of his opened wounds.

"You should know it's impossible to box against me with just one arm. You need two arms to effectively box, one arm being the defensive arm and the other being the offensive arm. I on the other hand have many styles of fighting, this is the difference between you and me " Soifon explained to Asuma while putting on a smug arrogant smile.

"It doesn't matter, i still have a blade and you don't . I still have the edge "Asuma replied to her as he goes to attack Soifon.

"Enough of this " Soifon shouted as she uses Shunpo to appear behind Asuma and uses her right foot to smash Asuma's left leg. She then uses her right hand to do a backfist sending Asuma lying 200 feet away landing facefrist on the ground . Soifon then uses Shunpo to do a jumping knee strike on Asuma breaking his back.

"ARRGGHHAW " Asuma screams as the spinal cord snaps and he coughs blood out in agony . Soifon gets back up and goes to pick up her Zanpakutō.

"With a broken back, and two shattered right femur s, you are done for " Soifon said to Asuma as she goes to pick up her sword but Ino throws kunai at her.

" You're not hurting Asuma sensei again " Ino shouted as she hurls kunai at Soifon hitting her back from behind hitting her open back wound.

"ARRRGGH ! YOU BITCH ! "Soifon shouted as she staggers from the pain. Choji then charges at her and does his

Time to end this ! " Choji said to Soifon as he grows up to 25 feet tall "**Chō Harite **( 超張り手_Human Jackhammer_ )" Choji shouted as the attack hits towards Soifon . Choji uses two palms to smash Soifon through the ground causing a massive 600 foot radius explosion. Choji then sees he smashed an after image and is cut across the back by Soifon's blade . The giant falls to the ground.

"That attack is far too slow to hit me . " Soifon said to Choji as she wields her blade dripping with Choji's blood.

"CHOJI! " Ino shouted horrified to see Choji down .

"You bitch " Shikamaru shouted as he goes to do hand signs but Sofion is behind him and kicks him to the ground.

"You weaklings are a real nuisance ,i'll kill all of you starting with the tart there " Soifon stated pointing her sword to Ino .

"Damn it, leave her alone " Asuma shouted as he is a pool of his own blood.

"You're healing abilities are incredible, all the reason you must die " Soifon shouted as she rushes to kill Ino and stabs her sword right through Ino's neck.

"FUCKKKK! " Ino shouted in agony as blood comes out of her neck.

"INO !" Shikamaru shouted.

"Not even the best of healers can heal a stab into the jugular vein, carotid artery, or trachea. You'll bleed out in 2 minutes tops " Soifon arrogantly taunted.

" YOU BITCH ! " Shikamaru shouted as he charges head first into Soifon but it's revealed to be a log filled with purple mist.

"What the hell ? " Soifon said shocked to see that she failed to kill Ino.

" You fell for my trap " Ino stated as she does Dog → Snake →, Monkey → ,Ox → and Tiger hand seals.

"You bitch " Soifon shouted as she coughs from the gas but after 20 seconds she blows it away with her reiastu but she's then paralyzed by Shikamaru's shadow strangle justu.

"Got you now " Shikamaru shouted.

"You bastard, you tricked me "

"It was part of the plan " Shikamaru stated as he holds Soifon back.

**"Partial Expansion constricting arms " **Choji chanted as his arms to 4 times his size to hold Soifon into place.

**Magen: Chō Shinka** (魔幻・蝶進化_Demonic Illusion: Butterfly Evolution_)" Ino chanted as she creates an illusion in which countless butterflies surround the enemy. Ino sinks Soifon into the ground.

"What's this ? " Soifon said trying to move.

"It's a genjustu, combined with the Yamanaka clan mind jsutus you can't possibly move from where you're at " Ino answered as she uses all her chakra to hold her in place. Asuma is impressed at what he sees.

"Incredible, they mastered the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation  " Asuma said to himself as he tires to get back up.

"You can't hope to hold me forever , those justus your using seem to be using alot of your chakra " Soifon stated.

"Asuma get up, we can't hold her forever " Shikamaru stated as he tries to hold her back struggling to hold her

" My arms can't take much more stress " Choji stated .

Asuma gets back up and picks up his chakra blade but is barely able to walk due his badly broken legs but suddenly Omeada appears to get in his way.

" Captain Soifon, i'm here to save you " Omeada shouted as he gets in the way of Asuma and swings his Shikai at him but Asuma lightly blows on it shattering the Shikai and causing the chain of the Shikai to hit Omeada knocking him out cold.

"Damn it, you're such an idiot Omeada  " Soifon said to herself .

" Now that i got you, there's no escape " Asuma said to Soifon.

"SHIT !SHIT! " Soifon screamed as Asuma walks up to her with chakra around his blades. Choji lets go a second before he uses his Hien to cut Soifon's head off from her body. Asuma is exhausted of most of his chakra.

"We did it !" Ino and Choji cheered as they are drained of chakra.

" Indeed we did it " Shikamaru replied as he struggles to breath and releases the justu on Soifon's headless body.

"Had not for Shikamaru's planning or the Ino Shika Cho formation, i would of been dead in my present condition " Asuma stated but he then notices the body dissolving into mist and the area around Ino, Shikamaru and Asuma turn into mist.

" **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** **:Kasumi Shitai Sakushi**(静か,霞死体錯視_Silent Wind Death:Mist Corpse Illusion_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as she reveals herself having Soifon in her hands . She puts down Soifon and then uses her fan to cut anyone in the mist . She uses the wind in the mist to slash Ino across the back knocking her down ,slashing Choji across the chest and cutting Shikamaru across the stomach. Asuma's shoulder and Midsection are cut from Ibiki's blade and he falls down.

"Impossible, how did she escape ?" Shikamaru stated as he falls to the ground .

"Where did that girl come here ? " Choji asked shocked as he falls to the ground .

"Damn it, who is this girl ? " Ino asked as she falls face first.

Ibiki goes to talk with Soifon. They are 300 feet away from Asuma and the others.

"Ibiki, you saved me. What was that technique you used just now ? " Soifon asked awed at her technique.

"It was my **Kasumi Shitai Sakushi**(静か,霞死体錯視_Silent Wind Death:Mist Corpse Illusion_ ) , it's a last ditch escape technique that creates a clone of the user. I was able to break you free with flashstep while that moron Omeada distracted them to catch them offguard and switched you with the clone and then used ****Bakudō** 26. Kyokko** (曲光_ Curved Light_) to hide myself. The technique unleashes a brutal counterattack cutting anyone within the radius of the mist." Ibiki explained to Soifon.

"You're so brilliant and strong, i'm glad to have you as a Lieutenant instead of that oafbag " Soifon replied.

"Go and finish the fight " Ibiki replied as she stands away.

"I will " Soifon replied as she releases her Shikai without command.

Asuma gets back up and goes to charge up his chakra.

"I only have one ace in the hole left, i'll use the justu that killed Kazuma " Asuma said to himself.

Soifon gets up and charges up reiastu around her body.

"I must use my most powerful Hakuda attack on him, it's the only thing i got now " Soifon said to herself .

"**Hiohaku **Hien Noshuyoku ****(火を吐く:を主翼飛燕 _Flaming_ _Wings of the Flying Swallow_ ) "Asuma chanted as his charka blade becomes a flaming blade.

"**Shunkō** ( 瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) " _Soifon chanted as she glows with white reaistu with wind around her body.

"Time to end this , **Hien: Saishūkōgeki Kyōiaokuno**(飛燕,最終攻撃驚異青くんをキ_Final Strike of the Blazing Blue Swallow_) "Asuma chanted as his ckahra blade becomes blue flames surrounding the sharpened concereated wind blade with an aura shaped like a bird with his left arm covered with charka .

"This will be the final strike. **Shunkō Suzuembachi:Ōhihachi Sashikizu** ( 瞬閧雀蜂,,王妃蜂刺し傷 _Flash Cry __Hornet, Queen Bee Sting_ ) " Soifon chanted as she surrounds her body with a massive whirlwind of reiastu that condenses into bee wings made of golden reiastu with an golden aura shaped like a bee with her right arm covered in reiastu.

Both of them are 330 feet apart from the epicenter of the 3,300 feet diameter 100 foot deep crater. Asuma dashes moving at top speed leaving behind a trail of blue fire in his path as a flaming blue bird comes at Soifon . Soifon dashes with a golden aura with the shape of a bee. Both aura clash at the epicenter creating a blinding flash of light to occur within the crater. Asuma appears at the north end of the crater while Soifon is at the south end of the crater.

"Impossible ! " Asuma said to himself as he then notices a hole through his heart . He was hit in the back and the front of the same organ. Asuma then gains a blue Hōmonka on his chest. He coughs up blood as he falls to the ground .

Shikamaru senses Asuma's lifeforce rapidly dropping and gets back up to rush to the other side as he wants Asuma fall to the ground .

"No...No..NO ... ASUMA ! " Shikamaru shouted as he rushes towards him. Ino and Choji also rush to his aid.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles away from<strong> ****Jakuhō Raikōben crater.****

Kurenai gets back up and senses Asuma's lifeforce fading.

"Asuma...NO !IT CAN'T BE" Kurenai shouted as she rushes frantically to the battlefield .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at ground zero<strong>

Asuma is on the ground where he struggles to stay alive. Asuma tries to prevent to Homonka from filling up of his chakra.

"Is this it ? This really sucks . Just when things were going good in my life, have to die " Asuma said to himself as his skin turns a pale brown and he struggles to fight the agonizing pain of his injuries " So this is the feeling of death ? I can feel my life flashing before my eyes as i speak " Asuma said to himself as he thinks of the past.

**30 -27 years ago**

**Asuma's pov**

I was born into the Sarutobi clan. I was born the son of Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi. My father was the Third Hokage known as the God of Shinobi. He was the Hokage of Konoha for 28 years prior to my birth. I was the younger brother of Furankī Saruboti who was older than me by 5 years.

The first thing i remember was when i saw my 8 year old brother coming home from the academy when i was three years old. He was busy training in the courtyard in the Saruboti Clan Manor, he was throwing Shiurken like it was nothing.

"Big brother, what are you doing ? " i asked him.

" Training to become a ninja " he answered.

" What's a Ninja ? " i asked him.

"A ninja is someone who protects this village from invaders, i'm going to one day take the place as the Hokage of this village " he answered.

"I wish to become a ninja too " i said to him .

"You would need to be at least 5 years old to join the academy . You barely know how to walk " he said to me petting my head.

"I see, i'm going to become a fine ninja . One to protect this village " i replied .

"Tomorrow is my graduation little brother. I'm going to become a Genin, meaning i would go onto real missions to protect the village " Furankī stated.

"I can't wait to see that " i said to him.

The Next day i saw my brother with my father who was proud of his first whole clan was in attendance and i was with my mother

"Congratulations Furankī , you have managed to achieve the rank of Genin in just the age of 8, the youngest in this villages history . You're definitively the living incarnation of my father Sasuke " my dad said to my brother.

"Thanks father, i won't let you down nor this village " my brother replied.

"Mommy, i wish i was as strong as my brother " i said to her.

"Don't worry Asuma , one day you would be a big boy like your brother " my mommy replied.

**25 Years ago **

I walked into the classroom on his first day. I was in the same class as Gai , Kunreai and Kakashi . Kakashi was the talk of the whole school. He was the son of the White Fang, a famous war hero within the Second Shinobi World War . I was also not only famous as the son of the Third Hokage but also the brother of Furankī Saruboti. My brother was very talented and was now a Genin on his way to become a was the princess to the clan, a clan of highly skilled Genjustu users only rivaled by the now defunct Kurama Clan and Uchiha clans

Our instructor was a young man who appeared in his mid 20's with black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and tan skin with a mustache.

"Welcome to **Akademī**( 忍者学校生_Ninja School_). Our institution is an academic tradition of creating the next generation of Shinobi and the ANBU for Konoha . I want you all to apply yourselves everyday so that you are not embarrassed by that tradition, i'm Kōzō Umino your class instructor and Chūnin of this village" the instructor said to the class.

My first class section was with Shiruken throwing. 20 young Shinobi gather up in a line and throw shiruken only to fail hitting the targets.

"Here goes nothing **** " ****i said with confidence as i came the closest to hitting the long with all 6 shiurken but i missed by one shiukren which missed by a few inches.

"Not bad you managed to hit the log with most of your shiukren " the instructor said to me" Next up Kakashi Hatake " the field instructor stated as i walked back to sit down when i first met Kurenai.

"Not bad, you managed to hit the log on your first try " Kurenai said to me.

"I missed by a few inches " i replied .

"It's impressive given none of the others even reached their target, i couldn't even hit it on my first try " Kurenai said to me.

Kakashi then hits the log with all the shiurken hitting perfectly in line .

"He managed to hit centermast of the target " i said impressed at his talent and skill.

"So that is the skill of the Hatakes, like father like son i guess " the teacher said praising Kakashi's abilities " Okay Gai ,you're next. " the instructor stated.

"All right!" Gai replied psyched and posed to win even though we all knew he didn't even have the slightest bit of skill . As expected he fails epically with his own shuriken hitting a tree 5 inches near Iruka. One hitting the fence 30 feet away one hitting 10 feet near the first log ,two hitting the tree left of the log and the last one 7 feet left of expected everyone except me and Kakashi.

The next class i took was the Taijustu class which i clashed strikes with Kakashi but i overpowered him but Gai defeated everyone in class with his Taijustu .

"Match winner is Gai" the teacher said as i got back up humiliated by the lost. Gai was a natural genius at everything he did and Gai and Kakashi had a small rivalry with each other but Kakashi was so cool and clam whereas Gai was goofy and over the top . Kakashi far outclassed him in Genjustu and Ninjustu but Gai homed his talents and outclassed Kakashi in Taijustu and Shunshin.

One day the legendary Sanin Jiraiya with his protegee Minato Namikaze walked around the area to observe the new talent in the academy. Minato was a very talented ninja prodigy - a rare genius that appeared only once a generation. He graduated from the Academy at the age of ten, and was added to a genin team under the tutelage of Jiraiya. He was recently promoted to special Jōunin as a 16 year old man.

"Who are those guys ? " Kurneai asked.

"That guy is a Jōunin and the younger guy with him is a Special Jōunin, there chakra level is off the charts and are like monsters " i answered.

"That guy over there is known as one of the Legendary Sannin, the ones who help Konoha win the second Shinobi war " Kakashi replied.

In that following year, Kakashi passed the 3 year course in just one year and because of this , he was considered a genius. Me , Gai, and Kurneai a were left in the dust. Gai was promoted the following year to Genin. I tired to compete against their talents but abilities where average at best. Me and Kunreai passed the academy test but we failed the second test against our Jōunin leader. I lacked the skill in ninjustu whereas Kunreai lacked the brute strength and Taijustu skills to fight on par with other Genin.

**21 years ago**

I was finally promoted to Genin and was put under my sensei Sheirgu Shiranui, . He was a man in his mid 30's with a mustache and beard with the same hairstyle and facial structure as Gemna. He was a Jōunin who severed as the Third Hokage's bodyguard.

"Okay maggots, my name is Sheirgu Shiranui. I'm a Jōunin who would be commanding you all to train hard and partake in missions that threaten your life . You guys are dismissed for today" my teacher said to me.

I went to my father to tell him my achievements but it was around the time he was being promoted to Chūnin.

"Congratulations Asuma , you have managed to become a Ninja " my dad said to me but then my mother walked in with my elder brother wearing a flak jacket.

"Brother , what's with the vest ? " i asked him.

"It's my Chūnin vest little brother, i'm a Chūnin now " he answered.

"What's that ? " i asked.

"There the ones who command the Genin . I'm now kinda like your boss " my brother answered.

"Big brother, how come your much stronger than me ? " i asked him.

"It's because of the Will of Fire my little brother . you haven't fully devoted yourself to the will of fire "

It was around that moment i started to realize that my brother was always one step ahead of me in everything he did.

**20 years ago**

A year has passed since i became a Genin while my brother became a Chūnin. He was doing C and even B- rank missions. My brother was always busy and he was always getting my parents praise whereas i barely got praised by my parents.

It was my very first mission we had as we sent on a C-rank mission to Sunakagure where we we're delivering goods when we were suddenly ambushed by 4 Jōunin , 10 Special Jōunin and 40 Chūnin.

"Stop right there " said one of the Suna Jōunin.

"What's going on ? "my teacher said to the guys.

"You Konoha scumbags killed our leader and must pay the price " said the leader of the pack.

"Shit, this isn't good " my teacher said sweating as he pulls out a scroll.

"What are you doing ? " i asked him.

"Get your friends out of here as fast as possible. I'll handle them " my teacher said to us.

"There are too many ninjas " i stated.

"I know " the teacher replied as he goes to fight them off while we were forced to flee. Given i was only a Genin, i couldn't hope to match a Jōunin's power, especially since i didn't even know ninjustu. Me and a few of my teamates were eventually caught by 2 Jōunin and 5 special Jōunin.

"We got the kids now " said one of the Jōunin.

"Okay, let's capture them " said the Second Jōunin . But before they can react they were all token out in a flash and my team were saved by Minato who just became a Jōunin.

"Minato sensei " i said shocked to see him standing there with his special kunai in his hand.

"Come on guys come with me if you want to live " Minato stated as he carried us from the desert and back to Konoha in a blink of an eye using his famous Flying Thunder God Technique he developed during his training to become a Jōunin just a month ago before this incident.

Unfortunately for all of us my master died that day. Minato came a minute too late as it was reported that our master was beheaded by a sword strike. Sheirgu Shiranui my sensei and teacher for a year was gone and his death became a national tragedy given he was one of the strongest Jōunin's at the time . He left behind a 10 year old son Genma Shiranui and his wife Rita Shiranui alone.

I attended my sensei's funeral. It was a close casket funeral due to the brutal fatal wound master received that killed him. I was sad that i couldn't do anything to help my sensei.

"What's wrong my boy ? " my father asked.

"It's that i failed to protect my master. I ran like a coward too concern of my own life " i said as tears fell down my eyes.

"Don't blame yourself young Asuma, there was simply nothing you can do in this situation. I know exactly how you feel about being forced to abandoned you master"

"You too dad? " i asked him.

"My master, the second Hokage held off 20 powerful ninjas while me and my comrades escape. You should consider yourself grateful, that you are alive . Sunakagure have been our enemies since the formation of Konoha, they would kill any Konoha shinobi when they feel like it . We we're fools to trust them " my father said to me.

"So what does this mean father ? " i asked him.

"It means Sunakagure has declared war on us " my father answered.

It was at the moment my father said those words that my world changed. After a bloody second world war we barely survived , a third one was happening within my generation.

**17 years ago**

I was part of a major mission to level the bridge of Kikyō Pass. It was a month after Team Minato, led by newly-promoted Jōunin Kakashi Hatake destroyed the Kannabi Bridge with the aid of the team's official leader, Minato Namikaze, although it cost the life of Obito Uchiha and in a later battle the other day the life of Rin.

Iwakagure was a major threat to us and fighting them for many years forced us into the defensive and Sunakagure was able to capture the Land of Rivers and were launching raids against us within the borders. Kikyō Pass was a warzone with hundreds of Shinobi fighting within the area.

Me and Kurenai were with Kakashi's team acting as replacements to his former teammates. I met Kurenai again who has matured a bit into a young woman who wore her hair in a bun. She was a Chūnin now along with me although i gained the rank a year before she did. Me and Kunreai became close friends with each other during the time.

"Boy you have both changed a bit " Kakashi said to us. Kakashi was very different now, while me Kakashi and Kurneai look the exact same age , there was a vast difference in our powers . Kakahsi was stronger than either me or Kunreai and he has already mastered his Lightning justu whereas i had only begun to learn my wind charka.

"Well you changed alot Kakashi, you made Jōunin at age 13, your the youngest person to ever get that rank " i said to him.

"It was nothing, i tried very hard " Kakashi modesty replied.

"You're being too modest " Kurenai replied.

"Where's Minato ? " i asked him.

"He's in Iwakagure aiding the offensive assault there " Kakashi answered.

"So what is our mission ? " i asked Kakashi .

"Our mission is similar to the first mission i had as a Jōunin , we must infiltrate the enemy's territory and take out the bridge, if we eliminate that bridge, we would be able completely turn the tide of the war .

" Very well then " i replied but then suddenly we were ambushed a mile from the bridge. We were found by an enemy team of Ninjas.

There were 20 Chūnins attacking us. Me and Kunreai take cover behind some rocks to avoid the rain of kunai. Kakashi then goes to take on the team.

"Stand aside guys " he said to us.

"Right captain " Kurenai replied.

"Men attack " said one of the ninjas but Kakashi counters by pulling out a Tantō and cutting the guys head off. Kakashi then moves fast to use his blade to slit the throat of the second ninja killing him

"This guy is a monster, what is that guys charka level ?" said the 3rd ninja. A 4th ninja as threw a Kunai at Kakashi's back but the kunai is cut in half and deflected from Kakashi. Kakashi uses Shunshin to decapitate two more ninjas. Kakashi then knees a ninja in the neck killing them. Two ninjas come at Kakashi from behind only to be stopped in their track. They were stabbed in the back of the neck by Kakashi before they can even notice.

" Time to end this fast " Kakashi stated as he creates 3 clones to finish off the remaining ninjas with his power.

"Incredible, he wiped out 20 Chūnins with ease " Kurenai said shocked and impressed at Kakashi's power.

"That was most impressive Son of the White Fang " said a man from a distance.

The Jōunin leader had 2 men at his side . The leader was a man with blonde hair and a goatee ,he looked to be around his mid 30's and wore traditional uniform of a Sunagakure shinobi which included a turban. His assistant was a man with bandages around his head, donning the traditional uniform of a Sunagakure shinobi which included a turban, the village's forehead protector, flak jacket as well as a cloth that hid the lower half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. The third man was a very tall man with two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face with short black hair, he was the youngest of the group. The Jōunin leader wielded a massive fan which had 3 stars on it.

"Looks like we have a chance to fight the Legendary Kakashi Hatake " the man with the fan said to our leader.

" Just who are you guys ? " Kakashi asked.

"My name is Kazekirā, Jōunin of Sunakagure the wielder of the mighty **Kyodai Sensu** (巨大扇子_Giant Folding Fan_ ) and the left hand man of the Fourth Kazekage " the man said to Kakashi .

"So you're a Jōunin" Kakashi asked him "Very well then, time for me to get serious " Kakashi replied as he reveals the Sharingan.

"Where did you get your Sharingan ?" i asked him shocked to see him with it.

"How could an non Uchiha process a Sharingan ? " Kurenai questioned amazed by what she saw .

"It's a long story and not one i would like to talk about, take on those two guys while i fight the leader " Kakashi commanded.

"Right " me and Kurenai replied as they gain some distance and prepare to fight the two guys.

"I'll take the guy with the face paint, you fight the mask guy " i said to Kunreai.

"Okay then Asuma " Kunreai responded as she goes to fight the mask man. While i fought the young man with the face paint.

Me and him exchange punches with each other . He was a very skilled fighter who specialized at Taijustu. Me and him clash however no matter how hard i punched him he wouldn't even get fazed by the punches.

"Is that all you got ?" the guy said to me as he dodges my punches.

" Far from it , **Fire Style: Fireball Justu** " i chanted as i shot a fireball right at the ninja but he countered with his own attack.

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Wave**(風遁・真空波_Fūton: Shinkūha_)" he chanted as he breathes a current of air from his mouth which easily blocks my fireball despite Wind being weak to fire.

"How where you able to counter my Fireball with wind? " i asked him shocked and awed at what i just saw.

"Because you're terribly weak , just what is your rank ? " he asked me.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi, Chūnin of Konohagakure " i stated.

"I'm Baki, Special Jōunin of Sunakagure " said the young man i fought.

"Special Jōunin ? " i said shocked at what i just gotten myself into"Damn it , i'm not strong enough to fight someone like you "

"Shame you have to die here " Baki said to me. I then see Kurenai fall down with 5 Kunai in her back and barely able to move

"Kurenai! " i shouted rushing to her aid .

"I must admit that was pretty decent genjustu for a Chūnin but you would never be able to beat Yashamaru, Special Jōunin of Sunakagure and one of the best Medcical Ninjas in Sunakagure" said the man with bandages on his head. He cut his wrist to escape Kurenai's Genjustu and now it was healing up fast.

Then we saw a massive tornado appear from a distance and Kakashi is sent flying with cuts all over his body. His opponent has a large slash across his chest but he was able to still stand as if he was unfazed .

"Your Lightning justu is indeed very cunning and powerful however with such a limited range and the fact that you must run in a straight line, allows me to easily counter the attack. Also Lightning is weak against wind base attacks " Kazekirā stated.

"Damn it ! " Kakashi said to him as he struggles to get up.

"Looks like your still a greenhorn Jōunin, shame given you had so much potential now i must kill all three of you " the leader said to us.

" Shit, this is the end or us " Kurenai said frightened at seeing the guys

"It can't end this way for us " i said to her holding her in my hands while Kakashi struggles to get back up.

"Time to die " said the leader as he raises his fan and goes to attack us but then a massive wall of fire appears over the area.

It was my brother Furankī Saruboti wearing a red cape. He just recently became a Jōunin after mastering his fire justu.

"You did well brother " he said to me as he then has the Captain of the medical corp heal us up. He was accompanied by a 6 year old boy with glasses who was found on the battlefield. We were healed by the medical chief and we watched the battle between my brother and the Jōunin powerful and skilled enough to beat Kakashi.

They clashed attacks with each other with both their justus causing great damage to the battlefield around them. My brother was overpowering the Jounin's powerful wind based justu with his fireball justu . After 5 minutes of fighting each other , they go to use there ulmiate justu.

"**Ōkamaitachi **(大鎌いたち_Cyclone Scythe Jutsu_)" Kazekirā shouted as he spins his fan to unleash massive wave of wind.

"**Katon_, _Kasaihōō** (火遁, 火災鳳凰 _Fire Style , Fire Phoenix Justu_ ) " he chanted as he forms a massive fireball that turns into a flaming phoenix and overpowers the wind justu, killing Kazekirā and leaving his fan behind. Yashamaru and Baki fled the area to return to Sunakagure .

3 months after the battle of the Kikyō Pass , the war ended. Iwakagure and Sunakagure signed a cease fire treaty. Minato's power was on the level of a Kage during his time as a Jōunin in the war and wiped out a large percentage of Iwakagure shinobi. Combined with the destruction of the Kikyō bridge at Kikyō Pass and Kannabi Bridge in Kusagakure.

This was the first war to involve fights not directly invading the five great nations . The Land of Grass and Land of Rivers took severe damage and needed to be rebuilt. On February 9 ,1985 , a week after the end of the war ,Minato became the Hokage of the village. 4 days later , he married his fellow shinobi Kushina Uzumaki, the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

**16 years ago**

The Third Shinobi World war ended 9 months ago

My life was going perfectly fine until the attack on Konoha when we saw the massive nine tails.

"What the hell is going on here ? " i said while with Kurenai. Both of us were promoted to Chūnin a year ago.

"It looks like the village is under attack " she answered as she rushes out. I followed pursuit with them. We were joined by Kakashi and Gai. Gai was recently promoted to Jōunin while Kakashi was promoted last year after the Third Shinboi World War.

The monster stood 56 stories high and his tails were each the size of the empire state building. Me and Kurenai rushed out to the forest where we were going to leave the village to fight the monster only to be stopped by the barrier team led by Kurenai's father.

"i'm afraid that i can't let you pass here " said the leader of the barrier team.

"What do you mean we can't go ? " Kurenai said to her father.

"This is not a task for kids. Only the strongest of the village are allowed to fight the tailed beast " Kurenai's father answered.

"This is bullshit dad and you know it " Kurenai shouted.

"You're a shinobi and your life expectancy depends on your own abilities but my dear Kurenai you're also a woman . I can't afford you to die before you leave behind a grandchild so you can pass the will of fire to them ! Promise me at least that" her father replied as he rushes to battle.

The next day was one of the darkest days of my life as well as Konoha. A good portion of Konoha was leveled by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The attack killed my mother and Kurenai's father as well a good percentage of Konoha's generational special forces. We also lost the recently appointed fourth Hokage who only was Hokage for a full year.

Of all the people sad of the deaths that occurred, my father took it the hardest. He lost his wife and one of his students and now the Fourth Hokage.

"I can't believe my wife is gone " my dad said with tears in his eye. I never saw my dad this sad before, usually he was a tough strong man who was calm and like a stonewall rarely showing emotion,

"What happened to mom? " i asked him.

"She was murdered. The person who murdered my mother was the one who released the Nine tails out of Kushina's body and caused the death of the Fourth Hokage and dozens of ninjas including a fine student of mines

"I can't believe my mom was killed , those bastards will pay for what they done to my mother " my brother shouted as he holds his fist in anger. He wasn't the only one who felt that way. I wanted to get my revenge for my mother.

The next day my brother was leaving the village to pursue the one who killed my mother.

"Where are you going brother ? " i asked him.

"To find the one who murdered our mother " he answered.

"Does dad know about this? What if you never return ? " i asked him.

"Then i would leave my Will of Fire to you my little brother " he answered.

"Take me with you " i asked him.

"I can't do that my little brother , your still a kid. You've yet to achieve your true power " he said to me.

"Good luck out there , brother " i said to him as we bum fist and he leaves the village searching for the killer of our mother.

Later that day i found my beloved Kurenai crying at the cemetery. I gave her a tissute to wipe her tears.

"No need to cry, i'm here for you too " i said to her.

"Why did father have to die ? " she asked me holding his sword he used in battle.

"You're not the only one feeling the effects of this disaster in our village, i just lost my mother to that monster that attacked our village" i answered comforting her in my arms.

"If i was there, i could of helped him, he wouldn't be dead right now

"Don't blame yourself Kurenai, you're not to blame for this mess. There was nothing i could of done to help either and neither could you. That monster was on a completely different level than what we can ever hope to achieve. Your father passed down his sword to you to wield one day which contains his Will of Fire. You need to get stronger and become a powerful Kunoichi and one day leave a child behind to inherit your legacy " i said to her comforting her.

"Thank you Asuma, you really helped out alot " she replied as she kissed me on the check. Our friendship deepened since that day.

**13 years ago**

I was a member of the Shinobi Military as a Special Jōunin. It was during those moments that i made a name for myself. I was recently given that promotion after developing my Wind element for 5 years after being promoted to a Chūnin . I lead a team of Shinobi into battle to fight off invaders . I was much younger and was only starting to grow facial hair at the time.

My first mission was to escort the feudal lord who was recently facing threats from within the Land of Fire. I was in charge of 120 ninjas escorting the Feudal Lord to the capital of the land of fire when we were ambushed by 150 rouge ninjas . My subordinate Ebisu was at my side fighting alongside me . He recently was promoted to Chūnin two years ago and was one of the strongest Chūnins i worked with.

"We got Iwa Ninja after us " Ebisu said to me.

"Very well then, time to test out my new abilities i have been spending 5 years to prefect this justu" i stated as i draw out my chakra blades " **Hien** "

There were 10 Chūnins heading towards the feudal lord. With a series of highspeed slashes, i was able to take all of them out singlehandily with my powerful blades. My new justu greatly enhanced the killing power of my blades using my wind chakra. We then encountered the leader of the rouge group.

Alot of lives were lost in my first mission as a Special Jōunin . 56 members of my squad with 34 injured, the feudal lord was successfully protected as we were able to wiped out all 150 of the enemies thanks to the talents of my team as well as my own however i was very young and naive back in those days. I felt at that point that it was hard to live up to the reputation of the Sarutobi clan and struggled to find my purpose. I tried to make my father proud of me no matter what and to keep up with my older brother Furnaki who was now a Jōunin and praised by my father much more than i was.

"Thank you for escorting the feudal lord " my father said to me.

"What's your problem ? " i asked you as you sat there and read your scroll " I protected the king, the Daimyō, as you can't you be proud of me? " i asked him.

"The king ? " my father asked me.

"Why don't you acknowledge your own son for once, dad? ! " i asked him.

"You don't understand...just how difficult and important the fight to protect the king is ! " my father replied to me.

"I know it causes death. But making sacrifices is the life of the Shinobi ! " i said to him.

"You don't get it at all. What it really means to protect the king..." he said to me.

"You just don't want to accept me!You're always praising Furankī and never praising me" i said to him something in anger and jealously for all the years of bottled up envy and jealously for my older brother.

"It's because he understands what it means to protect the king and to protect Konoha, you're merely doing this just to compete with your brother. If you ever hope to get stronger, you must understand the true definition of the Will of Fire " he said to me.

The next day i was heading out of the village when i met Kurenai who was a close friend of mines at the time since the academy and in the last 3 years were developing deeper emotions.

"So you're leaving the village ? " she asked me.

"Yeah ,Kurenai i'm looking to find my place in this world " i said to her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Asuma, please come back alive " she said to me as she hugged me tight.

"Don't worry Kunreai, i had no intention of dying , not while i still have my ninja way " i replied as i walked away from her leaving the village through the main gate .

After me and my dad , the former Hokage had a disagreement. I wanted to be my own man and not be in my father or my brother's shadow. I was around 17 when i left Konoha to pursue my personal interests. I ventured around the country for 3 months looking for the meaning of life and trying to find the resolve needed to make myself stronger to impress my father.

During my journey i met a traveling monk who saved me from attacking Ninjas. I was ambushed by 9 rouge Ninjas while i was offguard who were Special Jōunin level. He effortlessly disposed of the Special Jōunin like they were nothing despite me and him being the same age.

" Who are you and how were you able to take out that many ninja so easily ? " i asked him.

"My name is Chiriku , the leader of the Twelve Guardian Ninja " he answered showing the stash to me kanji for Fire (火, _Hi_).

"12 Guardian what ? "i asked.

"We're the protectors of the king of this land, our goal is to protect the king and act as enforcement for the law of the land " he explained to me.

"What was with those rouge ninja ? " i questioned.

"They're separatist groups that betrayed the land of Fire and are out to take power and replace the king of this land. One of our members of the group were killed by the rebels, you have alot of potential, how about you join the group ? I can help you achieve your full power" he said to me.

"Okay " i replied as i joined the Twelve Guardian Ninja.

We trained with weapon throws within the forest next to the temple. I threw my kunai into a tree while my friend threw his staff right through the same tree splitting the tree in half with ease.

"That was amazing Chiriku senpai " i said to the bald monk.

"That wasn't a half bad throw on your part " he said to me.

"Asuma, do you want to see my technique ? " Chiriku asked me.

"What is it ? " i asked enthusiastically.

"This is the technique that i'll use to one day become the king of this land. I just recently developed it "

"Okay senpai show it to me " i replied.

"**Raigō: Senjusatsu** (来迎・千手殺_Raigo: Thousand Hand Kill_ )" Chiriku chants as he takes a specific stance with his left hand making a half-ram and then extending his right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. Chiriku is surrounded by a bright golden chakra aura that takes the form of the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon. His spirit then turns red and transforms into a demonic-looking creature and throws a barrage of punches which level everything within a 2,000 foot radius . After a full minute. His justu leveled everything within the small forest and he goes back from his prayer position out of chakra.

"That is the true power of the Fire Temple " Chiriku stated.

"That's amazing, you got to teach me that justu " i replied.

"You would need to gain Jōunin level strength to use this justu. It' an A-rank technique " Chiriku said to me.

"I'll train hard to become that level " i replied as i began my training.

**11 years ago**

I was induced as an member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja by my senpai Chiriku. I managed to achieve Jōunin level strength during the time of the training .

"Welcome to the Twelve Guardian Ninja , my name is Kitane, nice too meet you" said a tall man with a brown hair kept in a mohawk. Like me, his battle style revolved around combining superb taijutsu skill with his elemental affinity through a unique weapon. He wielded a three-parted metal staff . He was one of the best fighters in the group in terms of brute strength only outclassed by Fudō's raw strength. He was the best Lightning user of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He along with Nauma, Tōu, and Seito were known as the greatest lightning-chakra masters of their time.

"My name is Tōu " said a young woman with spiky long black hair. She specialized in wielding two swords and was the best swordswoman in the group. Like me and Kitane, she specialized at chakra flow weapon skill but she used Kenjustu instead of taijustu and was said to be on par with the Land of Iron samurai.

"My name is Fudō, the muscle man of the group " said a man with wild hair and bear-like stature. Fudō's battle style relied mainly on his earth element jutsu and physical strength.

"My name is Fuen" said a transitive with long dark brown hair and wore globe-like earrings. She also wore red lipstick and orange eye-shadow. She specialized in indirect and misdirection tactics. Her most noticeable abilities were how she would draw certain things on her map, thus manipulating any terrain she wanted

"My name is Fūka, the temptress of the group" said a beautiful woman with . She had the ability to suck out the chakra of others through a kiss and specialized in all 5 elements . She was third most dangerous member of the group with the exception of Kazuma and Chiriku. Fūka was a fairly tall, voluptuous woman who dressed in a provocative attire.

" My name is Seito, the marital arts expert of the group" said a middle aged man.

"My name is Nauma, the long range specialist of the team " said a young man with blonde hair with scars on both checks.

"My name is Shinzō, the healer of the team " said a young man with goatee. He was one of the best healers in the Land of Fire and was on par with Shizune but he was the weakest member in brute strength.

"My name is Shōgai, the genjustu master of the team " said a young man with long red hair up to his shoulders. His genjustu skills were great enough to rival Kurneai .

"My name is Kazuma , i'm the second in command of the group . What is your name ? " he asked me.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, the son of Hizuren Saruboti " i answered.

"So you're the son of one of the kings ? " Kazuma asked me.

"Yep, i didn't want to be in his shadow nor my brother's shadow " i said to them.

"Welcome to the Twelve Guardian Ninja, i'm the leader of the group Chiriku " he said to me.

"Very well them " i replied accepting my nomination to the group.

**10 years ago**

3 years have passed since i trained under my senpai Chiriku. It was now a year since i became an official member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja.I grew to be known as quite the ladies man inspite of living within a temple. I was know as the _Wildman of Konoha_ given how many women i slept with in the time i was in the shinobi 12, i also developed a smoking addiction during the time which still persist to this day .

We were also able to find out about the death of one of our comrades. It was caused by one of our own members of the organization . Me and Chiriku set up an ambush to expose the murder. It turned out to be Kazuma, one of my closet comrades.

"How could you do this Kazuma ? " i asked him.

"You fool, i'm tired of having two kings to serve under , there is only room for one king and i will help create that reality by taking out the old king and replacing him with a new king" Kazuma stated.

"Well not on our watch. You reached the end of the line " Chiriku stated as we both came close to attacking him but then we were attacked by members of our own team. Half of the original members betrayed us and were now loyal to Kazuma.

"You see, i didn't do this alone, with this group here not even you two could stop me " he said to us as he left with all the other members.

Kazmua and his group of rouge shinobi defect from the Land and Fire and go into hiding for 2 ones who went with him were Fudō, Fuen Shinzō, Fūka and, Shōgai . Kitane , Nauma, Seito and Tōu stood with me and Chiruku

** 8 years ago**

Kazuma and his group emerged again in his final act to overthrow the king . We meet 5 mile near the capital city of **Hinokoku Shihon** ( 火の国の資本 _Fire Country Capital ) _located 200 miles southeast from Konoha. It was a small city only 38 square miles in area. It was mid November when we had our final battle.

Me and Chiriku along with the other remaining loyalist fought in the canyon outskirts.

"You traitors are going to pay for betraying the Land of Fire " i said to Kazuma.

"You fools still serve under that oaf of a king ? We're here to end the area of two kings " Kazuma replied.

"You guys are fools to go against your own country and we are here to stop you " Chiriku said to them.

"Very well then, this fight would be for the fate of the country " Kazuma said to us as we all clashed attacks with each other.

We all took on different foes. Fudō fought Seito, the marital arts expert of the group and Kitane. The battle dragged on for a while with Fudō having the upper hand due to his rockhard body and his massive strength Fudo was however struck down by Kitane and Seito's lightning justu which easily bypassed Fudo's earth justu. However they both died of their injuries as a resort.

Tōu,the best swordswoman in the group fought Fūka, the tempetess of the group. Fūka overwhelmed Tou with her variety of range attack and her ability to suck out the chakra of others through a kiss . Tou used the last of her charka to stab Fuka through the heart killing her but died due to chakra exhaustion.

Nauma fought Fuen and Chirku fought Kazuma and Shinzō while i fought Shōgai. Chiruku was able to kill the healer Shinzo with mid difficulty but was defeated by Kazuma wheres Fuen and Nauma killed each other off. I was able to fight Shogai's genjustu and in short kill him off as well.

Almost everyone except me Chirku and Kazuma were killed within the first hour of the fight. Chiruku was badly injured from his fight with Kazuma so it was just him and me .

"So it has come down to this Asuma, do you think you have what it takes to stop me ? " Kazuma said to me

"You're not going to have your way with the Land of Fire " i replied.

Me and Kazuma clash attacks with each other. I threw a right hook at him with his knuckle blade but Kazuma dodged the strike. I came at him with a rising uppercut but Kazuma dodged the strike as the slash hits a nearby 5 story rock formation cutting it in half symmetrically that causes it to collapse. I threw a series of 30 fast punches in 5 seconds but Kazuma manages to dodge them.

"You're not going to stop me " he said to me as he then uses his monk staff to attack me. I dodged his blows and blocked with my chakra blades, I came at him with my strong right hand but he blocked with his staff .

"I can't forgive you for betraying your own country " i shouted at him with anger as we clashed attacks.

"Who gives a shit about this country ? It's weak under the rule of two kings !You think that garabge is enough to change the Fire country ? !" he said to me .

"You can't change the Land of Fire with violence " i said to him as he pushed me back .

"Well, too bad !I'm going to change this country, no, this world using violence. In order to do that, i need a king " he said to me.

"You're wrong " i replied as i used a kick to push him 30 feet away but he used invisibly justu to hide himself.

We then stood at the end of the canyon at the bottom of the abyss and prepared our final attack . Chirku stood at the left side of the canyon as i went for my strike.

"**Hien: Saishūkōgeki Kyōiaokuno**(飛燕,最終攻撃驚異青くんをキ_Final Strike of the Blazing Blue Swallow_) " i chanted as my charka blade becomes blue flames surrounding the sharpened concernrated wind blade and i charged at him with an aura shaped like a bird with my left arm covered with charka .

"Asuma !" he shouted as his staff was covered with wind chakra .

"Kazuma !" i shouted as he comes at me with his staff, the attacks clashes and we were at opposite ends. Kazuma fell to the ground with a massive gash nearly cutting his head in half and severe burns across most of his body. I was able to cut him down and end the revolt that would of put Konoha in danger.

**7 years ago**

8 months passed since that fateful day that me and Kazuma fought. Me and my best friend where the only ones to come out alive . The Guardian Shinobi 12 was disbanded after it's collapse. After spending time in the Fire temple for 6.5 years, i left the temple now at the strength of a Jōunin.

"Guess it's goodbye my friend " Chirku said to me.

"Don't worry, i'll return here one day. I have you to thank for helping me understand the true meaning of the Will of Fire " i said to him.

"Come back anytime " he replied as i left to Konoha.

Chiriku and i went our separate ways and i became a Jōunin shortly after leaving the Twelve Guardian Ninja. I returned to Konoha only to see that things really changed since i left. I returned a day after the Uchiha Clan Massacre. The entire Uchiha district which once numbered in the thousands was now a ghostown filled with bodies and blood everywhere. The ANBU were doing clean up work on the massacre.

Among the people there were Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and the Third Hokage . Kakashi left the ANBU and take the job of a normal Jōunin . Kurenai recently became a ANBU Captain after being a ANBU Vice Captain around the same time i left Konoha being trained by Kakashi . She joined to improve her skills and become the Head of the Yūhi lower noble clan that served under the Sarutobi Kurenai became a Jōunin ,Kurenai was an ANBU Vice captain who severed under Kakashi. When Kakashi left ANBU , she took the rank of ANBU Captain and became the chief interrogator of the unit.

"What the hell happened here ?" i asked him horrified at the site of death around the neighborhood.

"The entire Uchiha clan, was wiped out in an act of mass murder " my father answered.

"All 6,403 members were wiped out " Kurenai stated.

"What could of caused this ? " i asked them

"It's not what it's who and the murder suspect was none other than Itachi Uchiha " Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean? There's no way one man could singlehandely wipe out the entire clan much one of there own " i said shocked and terrified at what i heard.

"This Itachi was a pro at his age. At age 13 he became the Captain of the ANBU , it took me 7 years to become a ANBU captain . We found evidence that he was behind the murders of all theses people

"How is it possible he can do this ? He's only a kid

"At age 7, he graduated from the Ninja Academy at the top of his class after only one year, mastered the Sharingan at age eight, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 10, and became an ANBU Captain at age 13 " my father explained to me.

"He was also suspected of using the Sharingan to fake the suicide note and murder Shisui Uchiha , his own best friend to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan " Kakashi stated.

"What ? " i asked.

"The **Mangekyō Sharingan** (万華鏡写輪眼_Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye_) is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. Aside from Madara Uchiha, Itachi's best friend "

"How can one even gain the Mangekyō Sharingan " i asked my father.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan is acquired through the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. To expedite this occurrence, Uchiha throughout history have killed the person closest to them in order to meet this criteria " my father answered.

"What a twisted ritual " i replied.

"That's why so few people ever obtain that level of power " Kakashi stated.

"Where's my brother dad ? Why wasn't he around to stop this ? " i asked him.

"He died 3 years ago " my father answered with a sad look on his face.

"What ? " i said as my jaw dropped down shocked to hear that, it's as if my entire world fell apart.

"He disappeared when he was hunting down the ones responsible for the death of your mother. He gave up the search for a while and fell in love with a beautiful woman and had a child who he named Konohamaru 5 years ago. He hunted the killer down relentlessly until he disappeared for a full year 4 years ago. Kunreai's team found him dead 20 miles away from Konoha in the forest " my father stated.

"I can't believe it, my older brother Furankī Saruboti is dead. First my mother and now my brother " i said saddened by the grim news in combination to the depressing murder scene here. It was not what i was hoping to see for my homecoming .

Later that day ANBU discovered that there was one survivor aside from Itachi who survived the massacre that killed 6,403 out of 6,405 people in the Uchiha clan. Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha who was 9 years old . It was unknown why he sparred Sasuke where he killed even children but what was clear was that the child witness the cold blooded murders caused by his brother and was incapacitated rather than killed. The traumazing event forced Sasuke to spent an entire year in therapy and under a foster home until he was deemed mentally healthy and was given into a foster home.

I visited my brothers grave where he had been buried in within. Me and my father then had our first conversation for nearly 7 years .

"It's my fault, had i been here in the village, he wouldn't had died " i said to my father.

" Don't blame yourself, you could of done nothing to stop him even if he was in the was my fault for letting him go on his own " my father replied.

"Who could of killed my brother ? he was always stronger than me and for what i saw from the Third great war even stronger than most Jōunins. Who other than a Kage could of killed him ? "

"We are still investigating his death . The only other person capable of doing this is Orochimaru , he's the prime suspect " i said to him.

"Orochimaru ? You mean the legendary Sanin ? " i asked him.

"He defected Konoha around the time his son was born. I caught him doing a series of inhumane experiments and kidnapping innocent people. We drove him out the village. He's the only one who is powerful enough to kill my son that easily " my father explained to me.

"Damn it, i wouldn't stand a chance against someone like him or that Itachi guy. Itachi easily killed two Jōunins, both of them his own parents and both one of the best fighters in the war "

"I'm glad you realize how serious this is . An act like this has never happened before, i don't need to lose my only remaining son. This monster was able to easily kill his entire clan in less than a few minutes including the head of the clan and his wife. Both of them who were powerful fighters who aided the battles in Aemkagure in the second shinobi world war and at Kusakagure and Tanikagure " my father said to me nervous about the situation.

"What can we do about it ? " i asked him.

"Sending Jōunin out to capture him would be a fruitless effort given he killed the two strongest Jōunins in the entire village . This is a matter for Jiriaya or Tsunade " my father answered.

"I see,he's that powerful. I never thought such a monstrous power exist at such a young age " i said to him literary terrified at the though of ever having to meet him .

"Asuma you really have grown stronger, you finally understand the Will of Fire. Don't worry, we'll bring the murderer to justice " my father said to me as he walked away. I stood at the tombstone.

Kurenai appeared in front of me while i was mourning the death of my brother to comfort me.

"It's quite a depressing day" Kurenai said with tears in her was raining with a thunderstorm fitting the somber day. It was mid afternoon, around 3:00P.M. The news have already spread throughout the world like wildfire and the village fell into serious depression

"Indeed, learning about my brother's death is one thing but now this happens. This wasn't the return i was hoping for " i replied.

"Have you stopped smoking ? " she asked me.

"No, i'm just now feeling in the mood to smoke. Besides with the rain pouring down this hard , it would be impossible to smoke " i answered.

"This is a disaster. We spent the last few hours trying to clean up the blood stains left behind. Worse yet we are getting reports that the young Sasuke Uchiha witness the brutal murder of his entire clan. The damage to his pshyce is immense and almost beyond repair " Kurenai said with tears in her eyes.

"This was a pretty shitty day. Possibly the worst in my life " i said to her holding her hand.

June 1, 1994 would always be remembered as the Uchiha clan massacre. The entire Uchiha district was abandoned for months until my dad allowed some houses to be inhabited by outside villagers . The clan manor and key Uchicha shops and areas were left abandoned or turned into memorial grounds. On June 15 of that year, over 2 weeks after the genocide of the clan. A mass funereal service was held for the dead and all the dead Uchihas were burned in a memorial where the clan .

Itachi automatically gained S-rank criminal status and was wanted dead or alive for the bounty of 500 million Ryo. The Five Kages have labeled him a terrorist threat and a danger to even themselves and ordered for all bounty hunters not to directly engage in battle with him and only report the information to them. The Uchiha clan massacre caused the greatest loss of life within peace times .

**3 years ago**

Kurenai recently became a Jōunin a year ago , the Yūhi Clan rose up the ranks in the last 4 years since the Uchiha clan massacre. Kurenai and i grew closer to each other as we hanged out more. Itachi for the last 4 years remained in hiding however despite being a mass murder, he didn't kill anyone else in the last 3 years nor have there been any reports or sightings of him .

I was finally given students by my good friends Choza, Shikaku and Inoichi. One of them was Choji , a strong kid with vast strength and potential but he lacked self confidence in his abilities and insecure about his weight. Shikamaru, a very smart and cunning boy but is lazier than a pot smoker and then there was Ino, she was self confident but a bit too self confident and arrogant for your own good.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi , and from today on i'll be leading Team 10, it's not gonna be easy,so i hope you're all ready ! " i said to the new students smoking my cigarette but the smoke was making them cry " Oh come on. All i did was say that i'm going to be strict ! "

"Your stupid smoke's making our eyes water!" Shikamaru shouted pointing at my cigarteee. Several months passed until the Chūnin exams began. My team was competing against Kakashi's team directly within the exams .

Konohagakure was then attacked 4-5 years after the Uchiha clan massacre, Konoha was invaded by Otogakure and Sunagakure ninja during the final stage of the Chūnin Exams, in an attempt to end the peace and prosperity that Konoha alone had enjoyed since the Third Ninja War. The invaders were repelled, but Konoha suffered heavy casualties, amongst them was the Third Hokage.

Having realized that something had happened to their Kazekage, Sunagakure scoured the Land of Wind looking for him. They found his body and, realizing they had been manipulated into the invasion by Orochimaru, immediately informed Konoha of what had happened. They surrendered to Konoha and offered their apologies, which Konoha accepted. The two villages formed a peace treaty and Sunagakure, inclined to make amends, would thereafter come to Konoha's aid if ever there was need.

My father was buried within the Konoha shrine and i fell into existential shock and sadness. Everyone gathered at the center of the village where the funeral was at next to the Hokage.

"We are here for the funeral of the Third died defending the village from the invaders . We also here to mourn the lost of hundreds of shinobi who died defending the village" the village elder said to us as we walked from the Hokage palace to Konohas memorial 8 miles northeast of the village.

After the funeral , i was left in deep depression when Kunreai walked to me and held my hand.

"Your father died a hero " she said to me.

"First my mother, then my brother and now my father " she said to me.

"Indeed, i can't believe they are gone " i stated staring at her beautiful eyes.

"Kurneai, you have always been there for me even at the saddest moments of my life " i said to her.

"I have a feeling that you and me are always going to be together forever " she said to me as we stared at each other.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

"Looks like i'll be joining you soon enough brother, mother and you too father. I guess my time in this world came to a close. I'm sorry my team and i'm sorry Kunreai, i can't even feel my legs " Asuma said to himself as his skin turns purplish red . Katsuyu arrives close to him and tries to heal Asuma but realizes nothing is working.

"This is bad, i can't heal him " Katsuyu said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>** at the Hokage palace**

Tsunade is healing the citizens when she senses Asuma's lifeforce fading .

"Impossible, this is bad ! " Tsunade stated shocked to sense Asuma's life force gone.

"You sense it don't you ? " Katsuyu stated.

"Damn it, there's no way i can heal his level of injury. His entire charka network and his own chakra is being turned against him " Tsunade said to herself "FUCK ! " Tsunade shouted in frustration punching the ground.

"Somethings wrong lady Tsunade ? " one of the ANBU members asked.

"Asuma is dead , he's going to die in less than 2 minutes " Tsunade answered with a furious tone to her voice and she walks over to punch a pillar of the Hokage palace.

"Is there anything you can do ? " one of the ANBU members asked.

"I'm sorry but the level of poison is too strong and toxic for even my healing abilities. Asuma would be dead before i can begin to diagnose a cure for it " Tsunade answered as she stares at the sky as rain starts to fall down from in light drizzles .

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero , <strong>Jakuhō Raikōben crater<strong>**

9:57 A.M. Soifon is at the North end of the crater 3,300 feet away from Asuma. Ibiki is there as well as Omeada who got back up. Soifon gets back up struggling to stand up . Ibiki picks her up and holds her shoulder. Rain starts to pour down on them and the dirt and dried blood on Soifon's half naked body is washed away.

"You're a real mess Captain Soifon " Ibiki said to Soifon .

"That was the most difficult, painful fight ever but it's finally over " Soifon replied coughing up blood.

"Booyah ! " Omeada shouted as he rushes to Soifon " You did it, Captain !"

"Agghh, it's that oafbag again " Ibiki said to Soifon.

"I didn't know you kill with Suzumebachi striking two different spots " Omeada stated showing his utter lack of intelligence .

"You moron, Captain Soifon hit the exact same spot " Ibiki shouted at him killing him in the balls causing Omeada to fall down in pain holding his nuts.

"Seriously Omeada, you're an idiot. I aimed for his organs not his wound " Soifon said to Omeada as she recaps what happened.

**1 minute ago **

Me and him where standing 300 feet away .

"**Hiohaku **Hien Noshuyoku ****(火を吐く:を主翼飛燕 _Flaming_ _Wings of the Flying Swallow_ ) "Asuma chanted as his charka blade becomes a flaming blade.

"**Shunkō** ( 瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) "_ i chanted as i glews with white reaistu with wind around my body.

"Time to end this , **Hien: Saishūkōgeki Kyōiaokuno**(飛燕,最終攻撃驚異青くんをキ_Final Strike of the Blazing Blue Swallow_) "Asuma chanted as his charka blade becomes blue flames surrounding the sharpened concereated wind blade with an aura shaped like a bird with his left arm covered with charka .

"This will be the final strike. **Shunkō Suzuembachi:Ōhihachi Sashikizu** ( 瞬閧雀蜂,,王妃蜂刺し傷 _Flash Cry __Hornet, Queen Bee Sting_ ) " i chanted as i surrounded my body with a massive whirlwind of reiastu that condenses into bee wings made of golden reiastu with an golden aura shaped like a bee with my right arm covered in reiastu.

Both of them are 330 feet apart from the epicenter of the 3,300 feet diameter 100 foot deep crater. Asuma dashed moving at 33,000 ft/sec (22,500 MPH ) leaving behind a trail of blue fire in his path as a flaming blue bird comes at me . I dashed with a golden aura with the shape of a bee. Both auras clash at the epicenter creating a blinding flash of light to occur within the crater.

At that spilt second, i increased my speed to it's very maximum level using **Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shihō** **Inazuma Tejun** (稲妻手順 _Lightning Step ) _in conjunction with Shunko to dodge the strike easily and move at 600,000 ft /sec (409,000 MPH ) or 533 times the speed of sound. Using that speed i hit him with Suzumebachi in the back and front of his heart in 1/5000th of a second . I then use it to appear behind him.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

"533 times the speed of sound ? That's the fastest i ever heard of " Ibiki stated.

"Poor fool probably thought i hit him once with Suzumebachi. Even if i would of somehow miss the second strike, the puncture wound to his heart would be more than enough to kill him in minutes due to exsanguination " Soifon explained to Ibiki.

"How long does it take for your Shikai to kill it's target ? " Ibiki enthusiastically asked.

"Depends on the severity of the wound, reiastu of the opponent , Nigeki Kessatsu takes anywhere between 5 minutes to 5 seconds . When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power" Soifon explained to Ibiki as he Shikai deactivates and returns to sealed sword form.

"So in turn what's the average time they have to live ? " Ibiki asked.

"Depending against who it's used against. Against Chūnin level shinobi, just the puncturing alone would be enough to kill most of time instantly if i hit a vital organ even once. On Lieutenant level Shinigmai, it would kill them instantly with two hits, against Lieutenant level as strong as Renji, it would take 45 seconds for death to occur and against Captain level enemies, roughly 4-5 minutes. The puncturing of his heart would speed up the process, in short, he only has one minute left to live " Soifon explained to Ibiki.

"What a powerful ability " Ibiki replied as she then feels the strain of her injuries from her battle with Sakura.

"You shouldn't had come here with your level of injuries " Soifon scolded trying to play tough.

"And what, lose my captain,i can't afford to do that " Ibiki replied hugging Soifon.

Meanwhile at the otherside of the crater. 45 second passed since Asuma was hit by Soifon. The discoloration of his skin spreads and discolored veins become visible around his body as he struggles to move his body .

"I...can't move at all... i barely have the energy to talk or scream through this agonizing pain . My heart was pierced..My lungs are filling up with blood, so is my stomach " Asuma said to himself as blood comes out of his chest and he struggles to pick up his cigartees.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji arrive at the scene when they see there sensei dying in from of them with a blue Homonka coming out of him.

"No...NOO! " Ino shouted as she struggles to heal Asuma with her healing justu but it has no effect.

"Don't ...Bother, i'm done for...Even i...can tell .. You three should realize that too" Asuma stated as he struggles to breathe.

"Shut up ! Don't speak ! Ino heal him " Shikamaru shouted holding Asuma with tears coming down his eyes.

"I tired, he's bleeding out too fast " Ino replied whimpering and trying to maintain her resolve. She tires to heal the rest of his body to resist the level of injury but Katusyu appears to talk to them.

"It's useless to use healing kidō on him. Even Tsunade stated he's beyond healing. He's been struck in the right atrium o his heart, even without the poison, he's been rendered incapable of breathing, combined with the poison in his body and the blood loss. Death is inevitable for him " Katsuyu stated.

"No! ...NO " Ino replied punching the ground "There's nothing i can do "

"I'm sorry Ino but he's beyond even Tsunade's healing ability , don't blame yourself " Katsuyu replied.

Kurenai arrives at the scene and goes to hug Asuma sand tears up seeing him at death's door.

"No...Asuma, please don't die . We have a child together " Kurenai said to him said to see him die. She goes to hug him with tears running down her eyes.

"I think i finally understand why the Third died what he did...But like always, i took too long ..to figure it out " Asuma said to his friends while coughing up blood

"What are you doing standing there Ino ? Heal him " Kurenai shouted .

"I can't , his organs have already begun to liquefy..There's nothing anyone can do " Ino repiled.

"Shut and do it ! " Kurenai shouted trying to deny the fact Asuma is halfway towards the grave.

"Don't you understand , he's going to die. There's nothing i can do about it. He's dead Kurenai " Ino yelled at her with tears coming out her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino, i didn't mean to snap at you...It's just that.. It can't end like this " Kurenai replied as she weeps over Asuma's rotting body.

"Kur...neai...Ino...Cho...ji...Shika...maru ... I have one last thing to tell you before i pass away " Asuma said to them as his body becomes cold and his skin turns sickly green and pale purplish brown. The rain pours down harder on them .

"Please sensei, don't talk anymore " Choji said to him.

"Shut up, let my husband speak his final words " Kunreai replied holding on to him .

"Go ahead Asuma, say your last words " Shikamaru said to him.

"Ino...you are strong willed, and dependable... Chōji and Shikamaru, they are total goof-offs... Keep them in line... And, don't let Sakura beat you... In ninjutsu, or romance." Asuma said to Ino looking at her.

"Okay , i will " Ino replied as she wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Chōji, you're a kind man who cares for his comrades. ...That's why… you'll become a shinobi more powerful than everyone else... Be more confident in yourself... And… maybe diet a little" Asuma said to Choji left of him

"Okay, i'll try to diet more " Choji replied with tears in his eyes.

"And Shikamaru. You're so smart… and have great sense as a shinobi. You could definitely become Hokage. But… you're too lazy… You'd probably hate it. I never even beat you once at shōgi… Ah, yes… Remember our talk about the King?…" Asuma said to Shikamaru as they go into flashback mode.

**One week ago**

**Shikamaru's pov**

Me and you were once again playing Shogi within my house again. As usual you were losing.

"If we thought of the Shinobi in Konoha as pieces in Shogi then , Shikamaru, you would probably be the knight" you said to me.

"Then what about you sensei ? " i asked you.

"I'm nothing... i'm just a sacrificial piece " you answered "Do you know who the king is ? " you asked me as we stared down at the last piece.

"Is it the Hokage ? " i asked you.

"No it's not . I used to think the same thing back when i was your age " you answered back as you took another puff of your cigarette.

"Then who is ? " i questioned.

"You'll know when the time comes " you replied as we continued our game.

**Present day **

**3rd person pov**

"It looks like this would be the right time to tell you who is the King . The _kings_ are the unborn children who will grow up to take care of the leaf. One is still in Kurenai's womb…hers and my child. Take care of my _king_ " Asuma said to Shikamaru.

"I will Asuma sensei " Shikamaru replied wiping the tears from his face as the rain gets heavier .

"I have one final request as team leader .. could you give me a last smoke ? " Asuma said to the team.

"Fine " Shikamaru answered as they put a cigarette into his mouth and he smokes it . After smoking his final cigarette, Kurenai goes on top of him.

"Asuma ... " Kurenai said with tears coming out her eyes.

" Kurenai... You were my word to me . I never regretted a single day being with you " Asuma stated as he struggles to move his hand but Kurenai grabbed him.

"Asuma... I love you. Why did you have to die on me ? " Kurenai asked weeping on top of Asuma.

"It's a shame this has to end so soon. I wanted to be with you so badly " Asuma said to Kurenai .

"Asuma , can i kiss you for the last time ? " Kurenai asked Asuma.

"I would be insulted if i didn't get to kiss the woman that i truly loved " Asuma answered as they both lock lips for the last time despite Asuma rapidly decomposing in front of Kurenai's eyes.

"Asuma .. Your efforts will not go in vain, i'll preserve the legacy that you created " Kurenai replied with a look of despair in her face.

"Asuma, i don't want you to go " Kurenai said to him desperately clinging to him.

"Looks like my baby would be without his father "Asuma replied coughing.

"Asuma, i don't want to leave you .This can't be the end of us two . You're the only man for me " Kurenai said trying to contain her sorrow.

"Kurenai , you gave me the best time of my life , I just have one last favor to tell you" Asuma said to her as the sky gets darker.

"What is it ?" Kurenai asked with tears running out her eyes.

" Remember your fathers words, you must leave behind a grandchild so you can pass the will of fire to them ! Promise me at least that. Don't despair Kurenai , one day we will meet again in the afterlife where you and i would be in eternal paradise together. It looks like it was the end for me "Asuma answered while from weak from the poison.

"Save your strength, don't talk anymore " Kunreai said to Asuma.

" Kurenai ..Being in a romantic relationship with you for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Kurenai ..Goodbye forever " Asuma said to her as he goes to kiss her again but his skin dries up and breaks down into blue reishi particles and his skeleton is exposed. The cigaretee on the floor is extinguished of it's flames and the lgither Shikamaru is holding has also been extinguished . Asuma skeleton is then turned into ash and then a Blue Homokna appears around the area and Asuma is destroyed without a trace.

9:58 A.M. Asuma is no more , his ashes are washed away by the rain as windspeed then blow at 20 mph creating ominous eerie sounds. Lightning strikes right at where Asuma was once standing but no one was injured.

"AAAAASSUUUMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!"Kunreai shouted in agony as she screams in despair. Her face becomes a waterfall as her tears rain down on the ground. Her hair is a mess and her resolve has been shattered into millions of pieces. Shikamaru ,Ino and Choji also break down and cry at the lost of Asuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General <strong>**Hospital**

Sakura gets information about Asuma's fate. Inoichi, Shikaku and Chōza are healed up.

"Asuma is dead! " Katsuyu said to Sakura and the others.

"No way, what could of killed him ? " Sakura asked.

"A lethal poison his enemy used , it was toxic enough to end his life in just 2 minutes " Katsuyu answered.

"I never heard of such a thing " Chōza stated.

"I never thought that this would happen, Asuma the son of the Third Hokage dying so soon " Inoichi said with a sad look on his face.

"I say we go over there and get some payback " Shikaku stated as he gets up from his bed but is stopped by Sakura.

"You can't, in your current states, you only have 1/5 your chakra. You wouldn't last 5 seconds against someone who can kill another Jōunin at full power with just 20 % power " Sakura explained to them.

" I guess we just have to do a moment of silence instead " Inoichi replied as everyone in the room stops talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Menna district<strong>

Shizune no longer senses Asuma's lifeforce .

"He's dead, this is bad ! " Shizune sad to herself with tears in her eyes .

Meanwhile Mayuri and Nemu sense Asuma's death.

"Master, it seems Captain Soifon's opponent is no more " Nemu stated scanning the rieastu from a distance.

"Looks like i lost a valuable research experiment there, such a shame. That guy would of made good research to dissect . Oh well there's still a few more " Mayuri callously replied as he looks around for more victims.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyūga <strong>**district**

Neji follows Momo over 1 mile west from when they first encountered.

"You're finished " Neji stated as he goes to strike her but he then senses Asuma's death.

"What the hell ? " Momo said to herself.

"No it can't be, Asuma's gone for good " Neji said to himself.

" Now's my chance to hit him while he's offguard " Momo said to herself as she charges up her spiritual power.

"Whoever killed Asuma must be one strong oppoent " Neji said to himself only to then see himself entangled in a large Kidō net .

"Time for my Shikai/Kidō combination attack, ****Fushibi**** **Yaku Momonoki** " Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over Neji that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high . The pink flames ensnare Neji causing him to burn.

"Shit ! " Neji shouted as the Kidō net explodes and creates a 400 foot radius explosion destroying everything in it's path leveling 14 buildings in it's way.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Ground zero <strong>

30 seconds after the death of Asuma. There moment of silence is interrupted by a blue fireball blast hitting Ino knocking her down and burning her back fired by Ibiki and Choji is stabbed through the back and stomach by Soifon. Kurenai is still mourning Asuma and still in a moment of silence . Soifon is right next to them with Ibiki there.

"Ino ! Choji !" Shikakmaru shouted as he rushes to aid her. Ino is still alive but is in agonizing pain due to 3rd degree burns on her back.

"Damn it, it burns " Ino shouted as the burn on her back causing her to stagger.

"You fools, there will be no moment of silence, this is the moment you start talking " Soifon said to them as rain pours down on her. Ibiki then uses Shunpo to appear behind Ino and grab her from behind holding her hostage.

"You bitch , leave Ino out of this " Shikamaru shouted at her.

"Talk or your firend would pay the price with her life. Where's Naruto Uzimaki ? " Ibiki asked them.

"We'll never tell you anything not after what you did to Asuma " Shikamaru replied shouting at them.

"Ibiki , behead the girl " Soifon commanded .

"Yes captain " Ibiki replied as she readies the blade towards the jugular vein.

"Not on my watch **Shadow Possession Justu** " Shikamaru shouted as he stops Ibiki from cutting Ino.

"Clever trick kid but how long do you think you can hold Ibiki in place ?" Soifon asked.

" Long enough to finish the both of you off with my new justu " Shikamaru answered as she goes to charge up chakra but Soifon hits him in the stomach with her knees breaking the hold.

"too bad i won't give you the chance " Soifon replied as she then steps on Shikamaru's chest.

"Damn it ! ARRGHH" Shikamaru shouted as he screams in pain .

"Talk, where is the Nine Tails ? " Soifon shouted.

"Like i would tell a bitch like you " Shikamaru answered spitting at her face.

"You annoying brat, it looks like you need to learn another life lesson. Ibiki kill the healer " Soifon commanded only to see Ibiki on the floor down on the floor and then feels a stabbing pain through her back.

"YOU BITCH ! YOU KILLED ASUMA ! " Kurenai shouted in anger as she removes the blade out of Soifon's back. Soifon was stabbed through the back and into the chest narrowly missing the heart.

"ARRRGH! " Soifon screamed in pain as blood comes out her open wound. Soifon gains her distance and goes to hold her chest staggering back in pain.

"You took the man i love , you ruined my life, you attacked Konoha and you now threaten the future of this village. I can never forgive you " Kurenai said to Soifon clenching her fist and tensing up her shoulders as she becomes consumed with rage. Kurenai bites on her lip as blood comes down her chin and her tears stop falling.

"When did she move ? Surely i couldn't have been this badly injured that i couldn't even sense her movement" Soifon said to herself.

Kurenai's body tenses up and releases a crimson blood red aura from her body. Her eyes become tensed up with a strong murderous intent.

"Kurenai, you're not thinking about fighting her ? " Shikamaru asked her.

"Fighting her ? Ha, at her condition, she can't possibly fight back . I plan on getting my revenge by killing her " Kurenai answered with a serious tone.

"Damn it, another Jōunin, Ibiki are you alright ? " Soifon asked Ibiki.

"I can't move my body " Ibiki answered paralyzed from the waist down due to the stab into her spinal cord.

"Damn it, i got to kill her as quick as possible and get to the hospital. The Tailed Beast can wait for now " Soifon said to herself as she draws her sword out " I only have 1/10 th power but it should be enough to kill her if i strike her offguard " Soifon flashsteps towards Kurenai but when she kicks, Kurenai disperse into flower petals.

"i see,your faster than i thought, but your still not able to beat my speed " Soifon replied as she throws a series of punches and kicks but they all miss and then she sees her movements not connecting.

"You're not going to hit me with those moves " Kurenai said to Soifon as shed kicks Sofion 200 feet away.

" What's going on ? I can't attack her, time to stop holding back, **Sting all enemies to death Sum.." **Soifon chanted as she is about to use Shikai but her arms are covered in vines.

"Too slow " Kurenai replied as Soifon's body is covered with vines constricting her body.

"What the hell ? " Soifon said shocked that she can't move.

"You're trapped in my Genjustu soul reaper " Kurenai answered.

"What ? " Soifon asked as she struggles to break free .

"Genjustu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is instead of attacking the victim's body, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses " Kunreai explained to Soifon while gripping her hands

"So this is all a illusion? " Soifon questioned struggling to break free from the vines "Why do i feel pain ? "

" I'm a Genjustu master and all of my techniques revolve around genjutsu. I can also induce physical harm to your body by manipulating the nervous system to deliver intense pain to the enemy " Kunreai explained to Soifon while clenching her first to increase the squeezing power of her vines.

At your current state, you can't hope to break out of it . I'm going to crush you with my power " Kurenai shouted as she has the vines constrict around Soifon's body and causes her bones to break.

"AWWWWHGAGAGUHHHH! " Soifon screamed in agony as she struggles to break free from Kurenai's grip.

"Now time to drag you to your grave **Retsumame Shinisakushi** (列豆を死に錯視 _String Bean Death Illusion_ )" Kurenai chanted as her bean vines gain thorns.

" **Sōkatsui** " Byakuya chanted as she shoots a blue fireball which hits Kurenai and forces her to lose focus of Soifon. Rukia and Renji also appear behind Byakuya.

"Damn it more Shinigmai as back up " Shikamaru said to himself.

"More of you bastards ? You're interfering with my revenge " Kurenai said to Byakuya.

" And you're interfering with the Gotei 13 orders to capture Naruto Uzumaki " Byakuya replied.

"You bastards would give him over my dead corpse " Kurenai yelled at him.

"Kunreai, you can't fight, you're.. " Shikamaru said to Kurenai trying to talk her out of fighting but Kunreai cuts him off mid sentence.

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU AND GET INO AND CHOJI TO SAFETY! " Kurenai yelled at him giving him a intimidating glare.

"Okay..okay " Shikamaru replied as he grabs Choji and Ino and carries both of them away "This isn't good, she's become blinded with rage. I got to get these two to safety and aid Kunreai otherwise Asuma would not be able to have a new King " Shikamaru said to himself as he rushes to the hospital.

"Byakuya what to do ? " Renji asked.

"Take Soifon and her Lieutenant to Unohana's barracks, they're both seriously injured and need immediate medical attention " Byakuya answered.

"I see what you mean. Soifon is a mess " Rukia said to Byakuya as she puts Soifon behind her piggyback style while Renji carries Ibiki in his arms.

"Oh no you don't , you two aren't going to escape " Kurenai shouted as she dashes at them with a kunai in her hand but she's stopped by Byakuya who blocks with his sealed sword.

"You're enemy is me " Byakuya said to Kurenai blocking her kunai with his sealed Zanpakutō.

"Then i would gladly kill scumbags like you to get the person who murdered my husband " Kurenai replied as they clash attacks again releasing pink reiastu and chakra shockwaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyūga <strong>**district**

Momo looks to see the smoke clear up from the explosion only to see the explosion only lightly burned from the blast. Neji blocked the blast with both hands and only has light burns on his forearms.

"Impossible, the attack should of done more damage to you " Momo said shocked to see no damage done to Neji.

"Not a bad attack . Had not for me blocking the attack, you would of caught me offgaurd " Neji said to Momo.

"How did you break out of the kidō net ? " Momo asked shocked to see him out of the ropes.

"Easy, it wasn't strong enough to kill me " Neji answered.

"Damn it ! " Momo shouted.

"If that's the best you got , you're already half way to your grave " Neji replied as he dashes towards Momo and goes to strike her only to be stopped by a sealed Zanpakutō.

"You dare try to put your hands on Momo? " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

"A captain ? Not just any captain, the one Kakashi captured " Neji stated.

"Capturing me is one thing but trying to make Momo bleed is unforgivable . I'm going to kill you " Hitsugaya shouted.

"What a coincidence, you far outlived your usefulness as our captive. We were questioning what to do with you after we got intel from you but now that your free, i can glady kill you " Neji said to Hitsugaya as he raises his chakra high enough to create a blue aura.

"Momo, get at least 10 square miles from here . I don't need to accidently kill you " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

"Right ! " Momo replied as she uses Shunpo to escape the area.

Neji and Hitsugaya stare at each other and prepare to fight each other. Hitsugaya surrounds himself with a icy blue aura while Neji has a normal blue chakra aura.

"Your friend is going to pay for what she did to Tenten and if i have to kill you , so be it " Neji said to Hitsugaya with a pissed of tone expression on his face.

"And you're going to pay for capturing me and for hurting Momo " Hitsugaya replied as he rushes at Neji with his sword. Neji pulls out and Kunai and begins to fight Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Menna district<strong>

Shizune sees 5 patients in need of serious healing.

"This is bad, whoever is doing these killings is a twisted man " Shizune said to herself as she goes to heal the first patient.

Meanwhile in the shadows Mayuri pulls out a trigger.

"Finally a worthy test subject " Mayuri stated as he presses the button. A series of powerful explosions occur htting Shizune where she's at. Shizune evaded the blast with Shunshin.

"That was too close, that bastard " Shizune said to herself in anger.

"Not bad, your evasion skills are amazing . As expected form someone of your level " Mayuri said to Shizune.

"A captain , not just any captain, you're the douchebag who turned soldiers into timebombs " Shizune said to Mayuri with a kunai in her hand.

"I'm Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd generation president of the Shinigami Research Institute. Mayuri Kurotsuchi " Mayuri stated as he raises his spiritual power but Shizune doesn't flinch.

"Nice level of chakra, i expect nothing less from a Captain. I'm Jōunin kunoichi of Konohagakure, Captain of the Medic Corps of Konohagakure and the Fifth Hokage's assistant Shizune " Shizune replied as she releases her chakra.

"I see, you're going to be very fun to experiment on " Mayuri stated with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong> Main Gate of Konoha <strong>

10:00 A.M. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad arrive at the Shinobi world coming through the special Senkaimon with a wormhole appearing 300 feet in the air. Ichigo , Uryu and Chad land on the ground. The see the main gate of the village destroyed .

"It's about time we got here " Ichigo said to the guys.

"So this is Konoha ? " Uryu stated as he stares at the massive city sized village which is engulfed in smoke and the village has been engulfed in a thunderstorm .

" It looks like a graveyard, i can only sense destruction and despair from here " Ichigo stated staring at the dark skies.

"I sense the clashing of tons of spiritual powers in the village " Chad said to Ichigo and Uryu.

"The battles must be breaking out everywhere . The Village has token alot of damage in such a short time " Uryu explained to Ichigo.

" It's what Kisuke has reported, looks like Hitsugaya and Byakuya have been freed and are now fighting it out against the shinobi . Now all that is left is to find and Capture Naruto Uzumaki " Ichigo stated as Ichigo ,Uryu and Chad walk through the ruins of the Main Gate to find Naruto.

****To be continued…****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:Asuma has fallen in battle and that death of Asuma has awaken Kurenai's rage. Meanwhile Hitsugaya saves Momo from Neji's assault and now seeks to attacks Neji. Meanwhile Shizune after seeing Mayuri turn wounded soldiers into suicide bombs is now filled with rage and seeks to kill Mayuri . With Ichigo and his friends arriving at the village , what is bound to happen next ? **

**P.S. : Asuma is dead, i didn't want to do this but after careful planing and development with the story this was ****inevitable. It was also an excuse to get Kurenai into the battlefield to avenge Asuma's death . Kurenai was never given any fight in Naruto and this next chapter would have her as the center focus, trust me guys i have developed her abilities well.**

**There also no Omake this chapter due to the serious dark tone of the chapter, that and i have no ideas at the moment. **********Review, Fave and Subscribe )********


	37. The Shinobi brutal counterassult

**Bleach Shippuden 36 :Burning rage , the Shinobi brutal counterassult **

**(A/N :Asuma was killed by Soifon after a long battle with each other , this death has brought and aura of darkness into the village and now the battles are intensifying as a result between the Shingimai and Shinobi. **** )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 10:00 A.M. Konohakagure , Narutoverse<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Konoha is engulfed in a severe thunderstorm which brings heavy rain that flood up to 4 inches of rain over the burning city of Konoha. 75% of Konoha is on fire with 24,724 buildings on fire from the raging infernos but the flames are being put out by the raging storm which puts out most of the fires.

7,911 buildings were leveled from Jakuhō Raikōben with 37 square miles of land gone or nearly 25% of the entire city alone . Combined with the 9,475 buildings already leveled , a total of 17,386 buildings where leveled or 52.7 % of the city destroyed.

5 hours has passed since the invasion of Konoha . 1,500 of the Gotei 13 forces managed to invade and attack Konohagakure and fight off the 3,200 ninjas within the massive metropolis of a village.

Konohagakure lost a total of 134 ANBU members and 648 shinobi in battle leaving a total of 800 shinobi dead. 605 Shinobi have been injured in the fighting in the last 3 hours . The remaining 1,830 forces are fighting off Shinigami invading closer to the main city and aiding civilian evacuation.

The Gotei 13 lost 124 members of Omistukidō and 566 Shinigami to the Shinobi ,losing a total of 700 out of the 1,500 Shinigami of the invasion force or half the invasion force. 559 Shinigami have succumbed to injury leaving only 241 Shinigami in the city.

Civilian deaths have been high but thanks to Tsunade's Katsuyu, a very huge majority of the population survived the brutal battles . 5,638 civilians have been killed whereas 11,809 were injured. 2,560 people were killed by Anko's charka blast with 5,417 seriously injured and the explosion caused by Chōza and Sajin's clash killed 394 people from the flames and shrapnel while 2,060 are seriously injured.

1,035,326 people out of 1,200,000 civilians have been evacuated into evacuation shelters throughout the city . Downtown Konoha is the only heavily populated neighborhood with 164, 674 people remaining.

* * *

><p><strong>East Konoha <strong>

10:00 A.M. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad walk around the ruins of the neighborhood . Every building in the neighborhood has been charred and blackened but is still intact . They the hear explosion still occurring throughout the neighborhood and the surrounding neighborhood areas.

"So this is Konoha ? " Ichigo asked as he walks across the ruins of the East Konoha district .

"So much destruction occurred within the past 5 hours. It looks like the scene out of an old World War 2 movie " Uyru stated.

"Indeed, the village alone has token quite alot of damage " Chad replied.

Suddenly they sense a wave of reiastu and chakra from far distances.

"What massive charka forces " Ichigo said sweating form the chakra wave .

"This thunderstorm was caused by collision of at least 5-6 Captain level reiastus as well as smaller reaistus. I'm sensing 6 more Captain level reiastus from a distance " Uryu stated sensing the spiritual energy of the shinobi fighting Shinigmais.

"So what do we do ? " Ichigo asked.

"We should look for Naruto, the only way we can do that is to split up into three " Uryu answered.

"Very well then " Ichigo replied as he rushes out with Uryu going north, Chad going south and Ichigo heading west .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Tsunade senses Ichigo's presence as well as Uryu and Chad. Tsunade has a giant umbrella covering her and the ANBU members as the rain pours down on them.

" Naruto ? He must of arrived at the village with Kakashi and Yamato but somethings off... Kakashi and Yamato only seem to have 1/3 of there chakra reserves. Naruto must of tired them out but if that's the case why did they just split up instead of coming here immediately ? " Tsunade said to herself.

"Maybe they aren't aware of the invasion " Katsuyu anwsered.

"Gai was sent to get them , he was told to revertre them and tell them about the village being attacked. Something isn't right here . I see, those guys are imposters " Tsuande stated .

"Imposters ? " Katsuyu asked.

"They must be using faux human bodies to hide themselves among shinobi and attack them. it's just like the body Yamato found days ago about the same person who drugged Jiraiya up and stole valuable intel from the village , Katsuyu get intel on the intruders and gauge their real powers" Tsunade stated .

" Yes lady Tsunade " Katsuyu replied as the she creates more clones to follow Ichigo, Chad and Uryu .

"Naruto, where are you ? " Tsunade asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 48 miles north of Konoha.<strong>

Naruto, Jiraiya ,Kakashi, Gai and Yamato run on Jiraiya's giant frog crossing the forest. They then notice rain and dark clouds coming from Konoha.

"It's starting to rain " Jiraiya said to them.

"That's no ordinary rainstorm. There's dozens of chakra levels clashing all at once in that village " Kakashi stated using his Sharingan to detect chakra from a distance.

"Amazing, all this just by the clashing of chakra " Naruto stated awestrucked by the scale of the storm.

"This is bad , Konoha must be in serious danger " Gai stated.

"We need to hurry up and move as fast as possible " Jiraiya stated as his frog runs faster .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Gin and Tousen watch the battles happening in Konoha as they drink tea ain the throne room.

"Looks like thing have gotten intense within the village " Gin said to Aizen while drinking his tea.

"Indeed and with Ichigo and his friends there, thing are going to get far more intense out there " Aizen replied as he calmly slips his tea.

"With the Wood user out of commission, we would have no problems with the final plot against Konoha " Tousen said to Aizen as he eats some carrots.

"Indeed, let's sit back and watch as things get better from here on " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Jakuhō Raikōben crater<strong>

Byakuya and Kurenai fight each other to the death clashing attacks with each other. Byakuya comes at Kurenai with a series of lunging stabs but Kurenai blocks them with her Kunai.

"Not bad, your skills are something to behold " Byakuya said to Kurenai.

"Yours too captain " Kurenai replied as they clash attacks with there blades. Byakuya and Kurenai jump into the air and clash attacks with each other . They clash attacks with each other but Byakuya shatters her kunai in half.

"This guy is strong" Kurenai states to herself as she pulls out another Kunai and is about to attack but before she can react, Byakuya appears behind her.

"**Senka** (閃花, _Flash Blossom_) " Byakuya chanted as he uses it to stab Kurenai in the front and back .

"Shit ! " Kurenai shouted as she falls to the ground as Byakuya draws back his sword .

"Disappointing, for a Jōunin , you're pretty weak" Byakuya said while pushing his hair back but he then sees Kurenai smiling and she grabs his foot with her left hand.

"What ! " Byakuya stated shock to see her alive holding on to her foot.

"What you killed was a clone " Kurenai explained to him

"Damn it, that means that ? " Byakuya said to the fake Kurenai but is interrupted by the clone.

"The real me is going to kill your friends , goodbye nameless captain . **Shadow Clone Explosion** " Kurenai chanted as the fake Kurenai blows up creating a 200 foot radius explosion of flower petals.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles south of<strong> ** Jakuhō Raikōben crater.**

Renji runs with Rukia while holding Ibiki in his arms while Rukia is having Soifon ride on her back but Kurenai appears right in front of them using flower petals to swarm them. They stop within a pond within the industrial district. The area is being hit hard by heavy rain and winds.

"What the hell ? " Renji asked as he sees her with a kunai drawn out.

" You two aren't going anywhere " Kurenai answered.

"How did you defeat my brother so easily ? " Rukia asked shocked to see her there.

"I didn't, he still thinks he is fighting me " Kurenai answered with a smile on her face .

" Shit " Renji shouted.

"Hand the bitch over now or i'll cut both of you too down with them " Kurenai asked them.

" Go fuck yourself bitch " Renji replied as he holds Ibiki in his left arm while taking out his Zanpakutō with his right hand.

"Very well then, i'll cut you down with the bitch as well " Kurenai replied as her chakra flares up and goes to attack Renji cutting his right arm with her kunai. Renji barely dodges the attack.

"R..Renji " Rukia shouted as she goes to aid Renji but Kurenai then appears behind Rukia where Soifon is at aiming her Kunai at her head but Renji uses Shunpo to block the attack.

"Don't worry about me Rukia , take Ibiki and Soifon and run " Renji said to Rukia notably exhausted from getting his arm sliced and struggling to hold back the pain.

"It's impressive that a mere lieutenant could evade my attack " Kurenai said to Renji holding a kunai with one hand.

"Well allow me to impress you some more** Howl , Zabimaru** " Renji chanted as her lunges his Shikai at her but Kurenai blocks the attack with her kunai knocking back the Shikai with a one handed strike. Renji goes for a second strike with his Shikai but Kurenai appears with her finger out towards his face.

"**Genjutsu Shibari **(幻術縛り_Paralysis Genjutsu _) " Kurenai countered as she uses her chakra to turn Zabimaru against Renji and the Shikai wraps around him. Renji falls to his knees constrained by the illusion of his Shikai.

"Damn it , i can't move " Renji stated pinned down by his Shikai.

"What terrible control of your own reiastu , being dwarfed by a D-rank genjustu. I expected far better control from a Lieutenant " Kurenai stated.

"Renji ! " Rukia said shocked to see him binded down however she doesn't see Renji binded down by his Shikai but him stopped cold in his tracks.

"I must say, you're pathetic. You have a Bankai yet you don't even know how to break out of smile Genjustu. What a waste of talent" Kurenai mocked.

"Damn it ! " Renji shouted as he struggles to move but he is binded by her Genjustu.

" What the hell did she just used ? Renji was just stopped by the release of her chakra from her finger" Rukia said to herself.

" And now , you die " Kurenai said to Rukia as she rushes towards Rukia but Rukia draws her blade out a spilt second before she is attacked.

"**Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_)" Rukia shouts as she holds her Zanpakutō upside down instantly turning into her Shikai as she surrounds Kurenai with a surrounded by a 10 foot diameter ice ring. Rukia appears to be frozen but the ice shatter and reveals it was a clone.

"I see, you're the woman who defeated Yuagō, one of my old students from the ANBU ? "Guess my intel is correct about you. You also process near Jōunin-level power but i'm afraid this is where the difference in power and skill comes to play " Kurenai said to Rukia as she kicks Rukia down from behind.

"Damn it ! " Rukia shouted as she struggles to get back up.

" Surrender the woman or die !" Kurenai stated.

" Never " Rukia replied.

"Very well then, time to die **Mist Servant justu**_ (_霞従者の術_Kasumi Jūsha _) " Kunreai as she creates 5 clones of herself that swarm Rukia and throw kunai at her but Rukia cuts them down. but the attacks have no effect.

"I see she's using Genjustu like the girl i fought before " Rukia thinks to herself as she thinks to the past.

**13 days ago**

I was fighting that Sakura girl when i first learn about Genjustu

"Genjustu? " i said as i when to attack Sakura but i hit an illusion while the real one appears behind me and kicked me around.

"**Genjutsu** (幻術 _Illusionary Techniques)_ are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring Chakra and hand seals. However the difference is that Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of Chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses" Sakura stated as Rukia uses her Shikai attacks to counter a dashing strike but she's cut from behind by the real Sakura.

**Prsent day **

**3rd person pov**

"If it's Genjustu, allow me to counter the Genjustu " Sode no Shirayuki replied as she undo the Genjustu and Rukia's blade glows with an intense snow white Reiastu. Shirayuki manifests herself into the real world.

"She manifested her Zanpakutō ? She really has achieved Bankai . Her Zanpakutō is so beautiful, it even outclasses Rukia's beauty " Renji stated to himself as he struggles to break free of the genjustu but his Zanpakutō spirit manifests itself .

" You're a serious dimwit Renji "Saru said to Renji.

"Indeed, we have to manifest ourselves to break of a low level binding spell. You should be ashamed of yourself " Hebi taunted .

"Shut up you two, not is not the time for that. " Renji replied shouting at the both of them.

"Renji are you ready ? " Rukia asked as she prepares to use bankai.

" Two bankai users? This is going to be trouble . I must end this fast " Kurenai stated to herself as she does Tiger, Dog, Hare and Rabbit handsigns behind her back.

"Now time to get serious " Rukia said to Kurenai as her eyes glow light blue and her body is surrounded with a white reiastu and snow forms around her sword and body .

" Damn Straight " Renji replied as his body glows with Red Reasitu .

"**Magen:****Yūjin Mikkoku**(魔幻・友人を密告_Demonic Illusion:__Betraying Friend_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she puts Saru, Hebi and Sode no Shirayuki in a Genjustu and they slash down Renji and Rukia before they can use Bankai .

"Renji , shit " Saru shouted as she sees she cut down Renji instead of Kurenai .

"Damn it , we were tricked into attacking our master " Sode no Shirayuki answered .

"Indeed you were " Kurenai replied as she uses her kunai to cut down Zabimaru and Sode no Shirayuki while they are offguard and they revert back into broken sealed Zanpakutōs.

"Damn it !" Renji shouted as he staggers to the ground with a cut across his back from Zabimaru.

" What did you do ? " Rukia asked.

"As you can see, my Genjustu is leagues beyond normal genjustu users. That was a B-Rank Genjustu i just used on you. You should of never manifested your Zanpakutōs, there easy prey to my Genjustu " Kurenai answered as she goes to kill Rukia who only took a light slash across the shoulder.

"Damn what a monstrous level of spiritual power. How can she turn Zanpakutōs against the master ? " Rukia asked.

"Now time to end this , farewell Shinigmai " Kurenai stated as she is about to kill Rukia but Byakuya stops her blade before she can finish her off, Byakuya stops her with his Zanpakutō.

"I already told you, your opponent is me " Byakuya said to Kurenai.

"How did you escape my Ninjustu/Genjustu combination ? " Kurenai asked.

"**Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. Utsusemi** (空蝉; _Cicada, referencing their molting_) allows me for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. It is a technique taught to me by _my teacher_" Byakuya stated with slight anger in his tone.

"Byakuya ! " Renji stated.

"Brother " Rukia said to herself as she gets back up ignoring her painful wounds.

"Didn't i tell the both of you to get out of here " Byakuya stoically stated to them.

"Don't worry, we're not sticking around here much longer " Renji stated as he gets back up ignoring his wounds and picks up Ibiki and carries her away.

"Don't worry, we will get Soifon to the Hospital " Rukia replies happily as she removes Soifon and carries Soion on her back . They both try to head out to Isane's campground 6 miles south.

"Oh no you don't " Kunreai shouted in anger as she charges at Renji and Rukia but she's stopped by Byakuya.

"I can't let you hut my friends " Byakuya stated.

"I told you, i'm out to kill the one who killed Asuma " Kurenai replied holding back Byakuya's blade with her kunai.

"I can't allow you to do that , i will make sure you join your lover in death " Byakuya calmly replied.

"You're pretty arrogant to think you can kill me so easily despite both of us being on the same level " Kurenai stated with an annoyed look on her face.

" I'm not arrogant, i'm just confident in my abilities but what separates us is that you're filled with rage, rage dulls the blade and that would be your undoing " Byakuya stated with a stoic tone.

"Going by your Haori, i can see you're a captain , What is your name ? " Kurenai asked.

"Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 Byakuya Kuchiki " Byakuya answered holding his blade in his right hand.

"Kurenai Yūhi , Jōunin of Squad 8 and current head of the Yūhi lower noble clan " Kurenai replied as she holds her kunai in her right hand.

"As far as your side is concerned , we are nothing more than enemies " Byakuya stated with no emotion.

"I see, your efforts to slow me down are pointless. I'll kill you and then i'll kill those Shinigmai escorting that murderer away. I'll wipe out all you Shinigmai bastards myself " Kurenai shouted in intense anger.

"I see, it's clear what i must do now " Byakuya replied as he uses Shunpo to appear behind her and tires to cut her but he cuts a illusion. Kurenai then appears behind Byakuya with a kunai .

"You're fast but not fast enough " Kurenai said to Byakuya as she goes to stab his neck but Byakuya blocks with his blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Menna district**

Shizune stares at Mayuri face to face preparing to fight each other.

"I see, you're the one who killed these Shinobi and turned the survivors into lviing bombs " Shizune shouted.

"Yes, all to trap a powerful foe. Nemu sensed your presence and i decided to craft this plan out last second, now that i have your attention, i would be taking you alive " Mayuri answered.

"What do mean plan this out ? " Shizune asked clenching her fist.

"She planted bombs into 30 Shinobi of Chūnin-level strength. So far 5 of them are dead right now " Mayuri explained to Shizune expressing joy in his inhumane act of cruelty.

"You bastard !**Shikomishindan**(仕込針弾_Poison Needle Barrage_) " Shizune chanted as she removes her sleeve on her right hand and shoots 6 poison needles at Mayuri. Mayuri counters by cutting the needles with his Zanpakutō cutting them . The needles drop on the ground with acid burning the ground releasing some smoke.

"Poison needles, not bad. Those things seem pretty toxic " Mayuri stated as he the goes to attack Shizune but Shizune uses Shunshin to appear behind Mayuri and fire 10 more shots from her Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher.

"**Had**ō #** 23 Chikara hakki**_(_力発揮_ Force Exert) _" Mayuri chants as he fires a shockwave from the palm of his hand knocking back Shizune .

"Take this ! " Shizune shouted as she spots a needle at Mayuri from her mouth but He manages to cut it in half.

"Not bad moves you got there. You're quite fast and equally fierce and precise in your attacks during battle " Mayuri critiqued looking interested but he then pulls out a control from his robe.

"What's that ? " Shizune asked.

" It's called having a plan " Mayuri replied as he uses the control to have 25 Shinboi surround her armed with their blades.

" You bastard, you took control of them " Shizune shouted as she clenches her fist so hard ad her eyes are consumed with the fires of hatred.

" Go and attack her my mindless minions " Mayuri commanded as the Shinobi come right at her.

"Oh no you don't " Shizune replied as she gets into her fighting stance.

Shizune punches one in the chest and hits another in gut with her foot and then backflips and lands her feet on two more Chūnins. Two Chūnin's draw out Kunai and go to stab Shizune from behind but Shizune uses the back of both her fist to knock them out. Shizune hits one in the shoulder with a chop then turns around and hits a sword wielding Chūnin with her palm to his chin and kicks another with her left foot. She then throws a sleeping gas bomb which puts the rest to sleep . Shizune then turns her attention to Mayuri.

"I must say, your hand to hand skills aren't half bad however you forgot one small detail " Mayuri smirked.

" Huh ? " Shizune asked.

" Those 25 Chūnins you knocked out were the bombs" Mayuri answered with a sadistic laugh as he goes to press the trigger **Nikubakudan** (肉爆弾, _"Flesh Bomb" _Mayuri chanted as he presses the trigger but the bombs don't go off

" Looking for these ? " Shizune asked with a smile on her face as she has 25 small pill size bombs in her hand.

"What, that's impossible. How did you remove them so fast and easy ? " Mayuri questioned shocked to see his bombs deactivated.

" Simple , i used my **Saikan Chūshutsu**( 細患抽出_Poison Extraction Jutsu_) to remove the bombs " Shizune answered.

"What ? " Mayuri shouted .

"Allow me to explain it to you . When a person has been afflicted by a pathogen or toxin, this medical ninjutsu can be used to draw out poison, illness and foreign obstruction like bombs or shrapnel while healing the damage. I used it in combination of my taijustu attacks to disable your bombs and incapacitate the soldiers you had under control . This technique is a B-rank justu that requires the utmost care and ability in diagnosis, incising and unmatched chakra control. Therefore, it is considered an extremely difficult technique, even among medical ninjutsu." Shizune explained to Mayuri .

" I see ,i must say, Your skills impressed me to no end , to disable that many ninjas with your barehands without inflicting mortal wounds using a B -rank justu without handseals . You're turning out to be a fine research experiment " Mayuri praised as he gets a smile on his face.

"Well there's no way i'll become your lab rat " Shizune replied as she throws the pill sized bombs at Mayuri who is 100 feet away . Mayuri then sees Shizune in the air shooting needles to set off the bombs which creates a combined explosion leveling everything within a 50 foot radius . Mayuri leaps out of the explosion unharmed barely dodging the blasts. Shizune then comes up close and personal with a scalpel in her hand using Shunshin.

"She's fast " Mayuri stated as he draws his sword and a clash happens .

Shizune is holding her scalpel and her right arm next to Mayuri's left ear and close to the neck while Mayuri has his Zanpakutō towards her shoulder near her neck.

"Not bad, you almost lost your head there " Shizune stated as blood comes out her left shoulder.

"You're good, had not for the longer reach of my Zanpakutō, i would off lost more than an ear right now " Mayuri responded as blood comes out of his ear.

"No more games, time to die " Shizune shouted as she comes at Mayuri again.

"Very well then, try to kill me " Mayuri replied as he comes at her with his sealed Zanpakutō.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyūga <strong>**district**

Hitsugaya and Neji clash attacks with each other . Hitsugaya goes for a double sword slash but Neji dodges both blows and counters with a lunging strike aimed at Hitsugaya's head but Hitsugaya dodges the strike. Hitsugaya counters with several lunges towards Neji's neck but Neji dodges them. Neji dodges and leaps into the air dodging a jumping strike from Histugaya .

"This kid is good, no matter Kakashi had trouble against him" Neji states to himself.

Neji comes at him with a lunging strike but Neji dodges it with a sidestep , Neji kicks dirt in Hitsugaya's face and comes at him with his fist but Hitsugaya dodges the blade.

"I see an opening " Neji stated as he goes for a thrusting attack but Neji leaps on the blade and weighs it down with his foot and goes for a uppercut but Hitsugaya narrowly dodges the attack.

"Your blows are too weak " Neji said to Hitsugaya.

"Then i will hit even harder " Neji replied as she goes for a right palm thrust then a left palm thrust , then a right hook and a roundhouse kick. Hitsugaya lunges at Neji with 5 stabs but Neji sidesteps and dodges the strikes. Hitsugaya blocks all of Neji's punches with just the hilt of his Zanpakutō . Hitsugaya then goes with a lunging strike with his hilt but Neji catches it and kicks Hirsugaya in the sotmach.

"Damn it, what a strong kick " Hitsugaya siad to Neji as Hitsugaya holds on to his stomach.

"Let's see how well you do against this " Neji shouted as he throws 5 kunai at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya cuts them all with his kunai and the goes to slash Neji across his waist but Neji leaps over the blade.

"Hopefully ,Momo is safe from here " Hitsugaya said to himself as he fights Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Naka district<strong>

20 of the unseated officers led by 20th seat Saidō were found unconscious along with Suzume and 20 of her Genins. Hanataro with 20 medics and 30 shingimai protection forces protecting Sqaud 4.

"We got more injured here " Hanataro said to the medics.

"It's 20th seat of Squad 13 , Eikichirō Saidō " one of the medics said to Hanataro.

"Judging from his injuries, he was knocked out a hour ago . Thank god it's nothing serious " Hanataro answered .

"What to do ? " the medics asked.

"We're carrying the injured back to Squad 4 to heal them " Hanataro answered.

"Right " the medics replied as they pick up the injured and carry them back to the campground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura sees Shikamaru ,Ino and Choji walk into the hospital injured both mentally and physically. While their wounds are mid , their mental injuries are massive. There parents await them recovering in the hospital.

"Son, are you arlight ? " Shikaku asked.

"I'm fine , however Asuma isn't " Shikamaru anwsered.

"I know, Katsuyu told us all about it " Choza replied with tears in his eyes.

"Those bastards managed to kill Asuma 5 minutes ago " Ino stated with tears in her eyes.

"I know. I wish i can come and kill that bitch with you guys but were only 20 % power " Inoichi stated weakened from his battle with Kenpachi.

"We were powerless to stop his death " Ino whimpered as she puts her right arm over her eyes. Sakura goes to comfort her and places her on the table.

"Don't blame yourselves. No one could of healed that toxic poison " Sakura replied.

Team Ebsiu suddenly walks into the basement when they hear about the death of Asuma.

"Asuma is dead ? This can't be " Ebisu asked as Mogei and Udon start to cry. Konohamaru rushes to talk with them when he heard about Asuma's death.

"Unlce Asuma, he can't be dead " Konohamaru yelled with tears in his eyes.

" I'm afraid to report that he is dead " Shikamaru replied as he holds onto Konohamaru.

"Who killed him ? " Konohamaru asked.

"He was killed by the person who tired to kill you " Choji answered.

"It can't be .. it's my fault. If i wasn't so weak and stupid, he wouldn't had died protecting me " Konohamaru stated as he becomes more depressed.

" Konohamaru... i kinda know how you feel . I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving this village because i was once weak and stupid . You need to do what i did and get stronger so you never lose a comrade again " Sakura aid to Konohamaru.

"I ...will, i will get stronger so one day i can become Hokage and make Asuma proud " Konohomaru repiled .

"Can things get much worse from here ? " Sakura said to herself as she tries to hold back her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Root underground base<strong>

Danzo has gathered all his followers into his hiding ground somewhere within the safe grounds far away from the battlefield.

" I got sad news to report to you guys. Asuma Saruboti has fallen in battle " Danzo stated to his men.

"It can't be, he was one of the villages best fighters. Who could of killed him ? " one of the Root members asked.

"While his ideals were that of his father and the opposite of our own beliefs, i respect the man for his love of this village and this country and he would be forever remembered as the hero who fought against rebels who try to destroy this great land 8 years ago . Let us all take a moment of silence starting from 10:04 to 10:05 " Danzo commanded as everyone goes silent for a full minute.

Sai walks in to report intel of Naruto's return.

"Lord Danzo, hate to interrupt but we got reports that Naruto is returning to the village as we speak " Sai stated.

"What ? this isn't good. That bimbo is only going to lead to more lives lost if she brings that walking nuclear bomb to the village, she'll destroy the village " Danzo stated.

"What do we do Lord Danzo ? " Sai asked.

"When the Nine Tails enters the village, we will intrenve and make sure no one gets him. Our job is to capture him and contain him. The second step is to wait until the Shinobi and Shinigmai are weakened from fighting and we then go and eliminate the remaining Shingimai and then we would have Tsunade legally removed form the poistion Hokage due to her incompetnece and her reckless planning " Danzo explained to his men .

"It seems ironic that Konoha was attacked by the Shinigmai given we were eventually planing to make contact with Orochimaru on your behalf, proposing that we join sides in order to destroy Konoha. "Sai stated.

"Indeed but this worked better , maybe people would finally see just how soft this village has become and it can finally get

"So am i, if things become too heated , we might be forced to come out of hiding " Danzo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles south of<strong> **Jakuhō Raikōben crater.**

10:05 P.M. Byakuya and Kurenai clash attacks with each other. Byakuya charges at Kurenai but Kurenai catches his arm and then uses her kunai to lunge at Byakuya but Byakuya blocks with his Zanpakutō . Kurenai struggles to overpower Byakuya but Byakuya goes behind Kurenai and kicks her into the ground , Kurenai drops her kunai . Byakuya then leaps in the air with his Zanpakutō and aims it at Kurenai's neck but Kurenai catches Byakuya's hands with her hands and struggles to push back Byakuya who is only 2 inches close to ending her life, Kurenai counters by kicking Byakuya in the balls.

"ARRGH , damn it ! " Byakuya shouted struggling to hold his crotch.

"Take this ! " Kurenai shouted as she kicks him in the stomach kicking him back 20 feet away knocking back his sword.

Byakuya runs to pick up his sword but Kurenai appears behind him using Shunshin with a roundhouse kick Byakuya does a roll to avoid it and dodges a few kicks aimed at him. Byakuya counters by using Shunpo to appear behind her to do a sweeping slash next to Kurenai's neck but Kakashi dodges the attack and goes for a punch but Byakuya grabs her hand. Kurenai's then takes out another Kunai knife to attack Byakuya this time surrounded by a pink Chakra aura. Byakuya comes at her with a white Reiastu to clash and create a 100 foot explosion with there Reiastu.

"**Usugiri****# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_)" Byakuya chanted as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an airbrust wave pushing Kurenai 20 feet back even with her blocking the attack. Kurenai manages to regain her footing.

"You're very powerful. That's what expect from a captain. You're speed and reaction speed is very impressive " Kurenai said to Byakuya as her kunai snaps into two.

"I must say you're not bad yourself " Byakuya answered back holding his blade with his sealed sword having a small crack on the right egde.

"However, just mere brute strength and speed alone won't be enough to save you " Kurenai stated as she gains some distance.

"What's your next move ? " Byakuya asked.

"Try this on for size , **Genjutsu: Optic Delusory " **Kurenai stated as she turns everything around them within a 200 foot radius into a grassy field.

"I see, Illusions. Trying to hide your movements won't work on me " Byakuya stated standing there waiting for Kurenai to attack . He then clams himself and tracks her by her chakra " Over there " Byakuya calmly stated as he cuts down Kurenai but it was an afterimage and the real Kurenai appears behind him and goes to stab Byakuya but Byakuya slashes her across the chest .

"What a pity, you can't even see through C-rank genjustu " Kurenai stated as she appears behind him with Shunshin.

"Incredible, you're able to hide your reiastu well with your tricks " Byakuya said to Kurenai.

"I'm the best Genjustu user of the village " Kurenai said to Byakuya as she goes to stab him.

"**Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya calmly chanted as he puts his right hand in his robe and shoots through his captains robe shooting through Kurenai's heart but he then sees the clone dispel and scatter into flowers.

"I can use up to 5 different Genjustu attacks at once . You're finished **Hananinjāto: Hatsubai Baikaihana** (花忍者アート：発売媒介の花 _Flower Ninja Art: Release Mediated Flowers) " _Kurenai chanted as she turns her flower petals into bombs which levels everything within a 100 foot radius and seriously injuries Byakuya.

"Damn it !" Byakuya shouted as he falls to the ground . The real Kurenai dispels the illusion and goes to talk to Byakuya.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be. Guess you Shinigmai are nothing without your Zanpakutō, dying from mere magic tricks , you should be embarrassed . Farewell captain " Kurenai stated stepping on his head but it's revealed to be a log. The real Byakuya then appears behind her.

"Not bad Captain, that was a impressive illusion you pulled off there. For a second, you fooled even me but i believe the magic tricks are over. Time for me to get my revenge for what happened to Asuma " Kunreai shouted as she picks up a lead pipe from the ground.

"You're a fool taking me on " Byakuya replied as she comes at him with a lead pipe but Byakuya easily cuts it in half as well as Kurenai but it's another afterimage.

Kurenai then appears below him and bust through the ground and kicks Byakuya into the air sending him flying 300 feet. Kurenai then uses Shunshin to intercept him midair. Kurenai then goes to cut him in half with a kunai but Byakuya blocks the kunai with his Zanpakutō. Both of them push each other 300 feet back and stand in the air.

"I must say, i never thought of using my chakra to walk on air until you Shinigmai came in here. It's slim air to our ability to walk on water " Kurenai commented notably calmer than she was a few minutes ago

Byakuya clashes with Kurenai's kunai with a horizontal sword strike. Kurenai goes for a vertical slash aiming at Byakuya's chest but Byakuya blocks with his sword and goes to lunge at Kurenai but she dodges the strike and then goes behind Byakuya to do a lunging strike but Byakuya does a backfilp and goes for a decapitating slash but Kurenai blocks the sword strike with her kunai and struggles to hold back the one handed strike with two hands on her kunai but her kunai is knocked out of her hand .

"**Magen: Jigoku Kōka** (魔幻・地獄降下_Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique_) " Kurenai chanted as she fires a massive ball of fire falling from the sky.

"**Hadō #33. **Sōkatsui**** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down) "_ Byakuya chanted as he uses a powerful blast of blue fire to intercept the fireball but it goes through " Shit another illusion " Byakuya said to himself as Kurenai appears through the fireball and kicks him down with a dropkick sending him through the ground creating a 5 foot diameter 1 foot deep crater. Kurenai is still in the air preparing to do another attack.

"**Hananinjāto:Sagarisakura Sanranhōha(**花忍者アート：下がり桜と散乱法葉 _Flower Ninja Art: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves) "_ Kurenai chanted as she releases hundreds of flower petals that rain down like shiurken . Byakuya dodges all the shiurken with Shunpo.

**"Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya chanted as he fires 10 blast of energy from his right index finger but Kurenai dodges them all and appears behind Byakuya.

"**Magen: Reitō Fumō **(魔幻・冷凍不毛_Demonic Illusion:Frozen Wasteland) " _Kurenai chanted as she creates a massive wave of ice rushing towards Byakuya.

"**Bakudō # 81 . ****Dankū** (断空,_Severing Void_) " Byaukya chanted as he creates an energy wall but his body is still frozen by the genjustu ice attack.

"You should feel foolish thinking i would process an ice attack . I'm afraid my abilities with Genjustu are unrivaled in the ninja world. My skill is so high is that i can make it feel as if your actually frozen " Kurenai explained to Byakuya as she walks towards him . Byakuya pictures himself frozen while in reality ,his body stopped moving.

"**Bakudō ****# 71. Noren Mekuri **(暖簾捲り, _Curtain Stripping_)** " **Byakuya chanted as he moves his hands out and stretches them releasing a reaistu wave that dispels the genjustu .

"How did you break out of my Genjustu ? " Kurenai said shocked to see Byakuya out of the Genjustu.

"**Bakdou # 71. Noren Mekuri **(暖簾捲り, _Curtain Stripping_) is a spell used to nullify types of illusionary effects that may be used to conceal something from view. The practitioner extends their hand and appears as though they are gripping thin air before stripping away the technique that is currently in effect. Doing so creates a light blue and violet aura around the the object that is being revealed as they gradually come into view " Byakuya answered explaining the spell he used.

"Not bad, you managed to counter C- rank Gernjustu attacks, let's see if you can handle B-rank Genjustu attacks " Kurenai replied as she raises her charka up creating a whirlwind around her " I'll kill you and get the bitch who killed Asuma "

"Very well then, time to get serious however, you're the one who's going to die here !**Scatter Senbonzakura** (千本桜, _"Thousand Cherry Blossoms_") " Byakuya chants as his blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya then creates several tendrils around Kurenai. Kurenai is immediately enveloped by Senbonzakura.

" **Wind Style : Air Barrier** " Kurenai chanted as she protects herself in a air barrier which blows away all the blades from Byakuyas Shikai.

"Impossible, she deflected it " Byakuya said shocked to see Kurenai unharmed from the attack

"So this is your Shikai ?A beautiful technique but against a wind user, it's barely that effective, now it's my turn to attack " Kurenai replied as she generates wind around her body with the aura of pink flower petals.

" I see, the thing you were controlling earlier to damage me was the wind " Byaukya stated noticing the attacks.

"You catch on quick. Wind is invisible and can't been seen ,a prefect ability for a Genjustu user to wield as i could do psychical damage camouflaging my wind attacks into diversionary Genjustu attacks like the ones i used on you earlier " Kurenai stated as wind surges around her body.

"Very cunning but i can see through you magic tricks, it was foolish to tell me your abilities and that would be your undoing " Byakuya replied as he releases his Senbonzakura and goes to attack Kunreai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Menna district**

Mayuri dodges the needles as Shizune pursues him and goes up close to stab him with a scalpel . Mayuri then appears behind her with his sealed sword and goes to slash her but she uses her scalpel to block the strike. Shizune then punches Mayuri 300 feet into a 3 sotry building leveling it.

"**Hadō #** **64. Daimonji **_(_だいもんじ _Fire Blast_ )" Mayuri chanted as he fires a Kido blast at Shizune but Shizune dodges the attack but is hit from behind by a kusarigama Mayuri pulled from his ear and pulls her back towards his sword but Shizune grabs the scythe while it's still lodged within her back and uses it to come right at Mayuri.

"Take this! " Shizune shouted as she goes to attack him up close slashing deeply into his arm almost amputating Mayuri.

"ARRGH ! " Mayuri shouted in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it? I'm only getting started in my fun " Shizune stated with blood dripping down her scalpel. Shizune's wound on her back heals up.

"I see, you got some good moves to cut so deeply into my arm with such a small weapon but let's see how well you do against this " Mayuri replied as he then aims his left arm at Shizune.

"What the hell ? I severed the muscles in that arm, how are you still able to move it ? " Shizune asked shocked to see his arm moving.

"**Jabarakaina** (蛇腹腕, _"Snake Belly Arm"_)" Mayuri chanted as he arms his left hand extends out like a grappling hook.

" Shit, he shot his arm right at me " Shizune shouted as she goes to dodge the extending arm as it extends 200 feet until it hits Shizune directly and creates a explosion knocking her back.

"Now time to capture the prey **Bakudō #63. **Sajō Sabaku**** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_)" Mayuri chanted as he binds Shizune with Kido but he sees it was a clone.

"Got you now **Water Style: Raging Waves**(水遁・水乱波_Suiton: Mizurapp_) " Shizune chanted as she gushes water from her mouth like a waterfall , Mayuri dodge the water wave coming at him .

"Not bad moves but let's see you dodge this **Seishinnoudehō**(精神の腕砲_Spirit Arm Cannon_)" Mayuri chanted as she removes the wires on his arms and then his left arm socket becomes a Gatling gun like weapon where he fires 120 shots a second of bullets made of spiritual energy. Shizune counters by shooting needles at him but the needles are overpowered and she's hit by several bullets from Mayuri and falls to the ground.

"Damn it, how are you able to have canons in your arm ? " Shizune stated as she bleeds from her chest, upper back and leg which were hit by the rounds.

" I have done extensive research on modifying bodies, and i had upgraded a variety of my own body parts to function as weapons and provide me with useful abilities . That weapon i used on you uses reishi to condense to bullets to damage them, luckily i avoided vital organs so i can capture you alive "Mayuri stated as he rips the socket of his own arm off and then injects himself with a needle to regrow his arm.

"Damn it " Shizune stated as she sees the hand grow back.

"It's a regenerative serum i developed which can regrow limbs upon injection, i have at least 5 of them " Mayuri explained to Shizune.

"Nort bad but i'm far from done " Shizune replied as her wounds fully heal in least than 30 seconds.

"High speed regeneration ? " Mayuri asked shocked to see Shizune back up.

"I'm not a captain of the medical corp for no reason " Shizune answered.

"Very well this should be fun **Claw out Ashisogi Jizō** (疋殺地蔵, _Leg-Cutting Jizō_) " Mayuri chanted as he releases poison gas around his body. Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades and appear to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer , all mounted on his sword's normal hilt which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard.

"Bring it on ! " Shizune replied as she charges up chakra around her hands.

"I see, so that's your power ? " Shizune stated as she stares at him.

"If you wish to kill me, bring it on then " Mayuri stated as he stares at her standing on top of a 2 story building.

Suddenly Shizune is hit from behind by Nemu who fired her fist into Shizune knocking her then walks towards Shizune and retracts her right fist and rescrews it back.

"Looks like you have return Nemu " Mayuri said to his daughter.

""Everything has been set up master " Nemu answered as she stands next to him.

"Who or what the hell are you ? " Shizune asked feeling on the pain on her back.

"Meet my daughter and creation , Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi " Mayuri anwsered.

"Created ? " Shizune questioned shocked to see Nemu being an android.

_"_Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu is an artificial entity created from the Gigai technology and gikon technology by Yours truly . My blood flows in Nemu and therefore she is techincally my daughter and an android " Mayuiri gloated with a smirk on his face.

"You think a mere Lieutenant could keep up with me ? You're foolish to think that " Shizune stated as she goes os to shoot Nemu with her poison needles but the needles don't faze her.

"Nice try but Nemu is resistant to nearly all poisons, those weak needles won't do you any good. Nemu help me dispose of this wrench " Nemu stated as Nemu removes the needles from her

"Yes master " Nemu repiled as she comes at Shizune

"Damn it , poison won't work well against a machine " Shizune said to herself as Mayuri and Nemu come right at her.

" Let's see if you can hold out against a captain and a lieutenant at the same time " Mayuri said to Shizune as he comes right at her.

Nemu comes at her with a right punch but Shizune dodges the punch moving a foot out of Nemu's way but Shziune sees Mayuri right behind her.

"Got you " Mayuri shouted as he goes to stab Shizune in the back but she blocks the blade with her right arm and her arm gets slashed.

"ARRRGH ! " Shizune screamed in pain as she staggers back as her right forearm is bleeding from the gash on her arm and Nemu appears to kick Shizune in that same arm causing her to scream fruther in pain. Shizune is sent flying 100 feet eastward into a 3 story building which collapses.

"Nice work Nemu, by taking out her right arm. You have insured her capture " Mayuri praised patting her on the shoulder.

"No problem Master " Nemu replied as she stands there next to Mayuri.

Shizune gets back up from the rubble of the collapsed building. Shizune's right forearm has turned a purplish discolor. Shizune is unable to move her right arm at all. Shizune tries to heal her arm but the poison isn't negated and she only feels more pain.

"It's useless to try healing yourself. Doing so would only spread the poison across thyour enitre body " Mayuri said to Shizune who is exhausted from the poison and staggering from the deadly poison.

"Damn it , my body is going numb " Shizune stated as she tires to move but the pain of the poison causes her to stagger and cough up blood.

" Ashisogi Jizō works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb. Even healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis " Mayuri explained to Shizune as he stabs her in the chest.

"ARRRGH ! " Shizune shouted in pain. Shizune is unable to move with all four of her limbs paralyzed.

" Nemu, let's begin the disecction " Mayuri commanded.

"Yes master " Nemu repiled as she goes to dissect Shizune but Shizune moves her hand and gets back up to cut Nemu across the chest with her scalpel .

" WHAT! " Nemu shouted as she's wounded badly by the attack but she barely flinches that much despite the deep gash across her chest.

" I must admit, that body is tough. To still be standing from a slash through the intensities and stomach is definitively a feat of superhuman durability " Shizune stated to Nemu who uses Shunpo to go next to Mayuri.

"Your efforts to kill Nemu are useless . I built Nemu to have much more durability than a normal person's. Nemu can take wounds that would be fatal to another person and survive. Nemu was designed to take much more punishment than any normal human or Shinigami could ever sustain " Mayuri explained to Shizune

"I see , i'm very well then. I guess i have no choice but to fight more seriously **Dokuhanten** (毒を反転_Poison Negation_ ) " Shizune chanted as her body glows with purple chakra which starts to heal up and recover form the poison. Shizune manages to get back up and prepare to fight Mayuri and Nemu .

"Very well then. Nemu, time to take her on at full power " Mayuri commanded.

"Yes Captain " Nemu replied as she draws out her thin katana with a green hilt and a seemingly warped guard from her robe. She then holds the sword with both hands "** Asborb and deflect** **Zankyō Kyūshū** (残響を吸収 A_bsorbing Reverberation ) " _Nemu chanted as her sword transforms into an long lance like weapon with the end of the lance resembling a rifle barrel .

"Looks like this is going to be a pain " Shizune sated while still feeling the effects of Mayuri's Shikai on her right arm as she comes at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyūga <strong>**district**

Hitsugaya and Neji fight each other clashing attacks moving at highspeeds. Hitsugaya swings his sword towards Neji but Neji blocks the attack and throws him down but Hitsugaya does a low sweeping kick . Neji dodges it and Hitsugaya does a somersault and goes for another sword stirke to Neji's face but Neji moves his neck to dodge the attack. Neji then dodges a barrage of high speed lunges and stabs but Neji avoids it then he wraps his chain around Neji's hand and goes for a strike but Neji uses Gentle fist to hit Hitsugaya's shoulder with his attack.

" That attack, it damaged me but there is no visible damage " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges more of Neji's attacks.

"I missed. Damn, the kid barely dodged my attack " Neji said to himself.

"**Nadegiri** **# 15 Hāfumūn no shi**(ハーフムーンの死_ Half Moon Death)_" Hitsugaya shouts as he swings his blade in a horizontal slash area and creates an energy wave with the first slash. Neji dodges the first strike ducking then hits the blade down on the ground and goes for a rising vertical slash wave but Neji avoids the Reiastu charged slashes cuts down 10 trees is on the ground. Neji appears right behind Hitsugaya.

"You left your guard down " Neji replies as he uses a barrage of 30 lunging finger stabs towards Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya manages to avoid and evade the attacks up close while forced into the defensive "Now you're cornered! **Byakugan**" Neji states as he comes at Hitsugaya with a lunging blow with his awakened eyes but Hitsugaya manages to use Shunpo to escape.

Hitsugaya clashes with Neji again, both of them using both holds to hold their blades and clash attacks with each uses a drop kick to push Neji off him and goes for a vertical strike but Neji blocks then kicks him 20 feet into the woods. He then goes to attack Neji but he sees he's gone.

"Where did he go ?" Hitsugaya said looking for Neji.

"I got you now " Neji answered appearing behind him with Shunshin as he goes to strike him with gentle fist but Hitsugaya blocks his attacks with his sealed sword. Neji pulls out a Kunai and goes to attack Hitsugaya.

Neji charges at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya catches his arm and then uses his Zanpakutō block a second plam strike from Neji's right ha struggle to overpower each other but Neji goes behind Hitsugaya and kicks him into the ground , Hitsugaya drops his Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya runs to pick up his sword but Neji appears behind him using Shunshin with a roundhouse kick Hitsugaya does a roll to avoid it and dodges a few kicks aimed at him. Hitsugaya counters by using Shunpo to appear behind him to do a sweeping slash next to Neji's neck but Neji dodges the attack and goes for a punch but Hitsugaya grabs his hand. Neji then takes out another Kunai knife to attack Hitsugaya this time surrounded by a blue Chakra aura, Hitsugaya comes at him with a light blue Reiastu to clash and create a 100 foot explosion with there Reiastu.

**"Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui.**" Hitsugaya shoots a fireball directly at Neji and creates a 100 foot radius. Neji dodges the blast and counters with his own attack.

"**Jūken** (柔拳 _Gentle Fist_ ) " Neji chanted as her hands glow with a transparent blue chakra . He then dashes at him and pushes him back with a palm strike knocking Hitsugaya back 20 feet which he blocked with a sealed sword. He then goes to stab Neji only for Neji to hit the tip with the palm of his hand not being cut and cracking the tip a bit.

"His strength increased, he hit the tip of the blade with her bare hand " Hitsugaya said to himself

"**Hakke Sanjūni Shō** (八卦三十二掌 _Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms_ ) " Neji chanted as he does two consecutive palm strikes to make two which Hitsugaya blocks with both hands pushed back a 1 foot from the first strike. Neji then does 2 more strikes pushing him back further by 2 feet. Neji then does four more strikes which pushes back a guarding Hitsugaya 4 feet back, Neji then does eight strikes which pushes Hitsugaya 8 feet away and then Neji does 16 strikes which he manages to block all but the last blow which sends him flying 40 feet through a nearby wall.

"Damn it! I can't move my body " Hitsugaya said to himself as he struggles to move his body .

"You're probably wondering why you can't move your body aren't you ? I used a justu called the **Gentle Fist** (柔拳, _Jūken_) . A form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck " Neji explained to Hitsugaya.

"That explains everything . It's a good thing i blocked most of your strikes" Hitsugaya stated while holding on to his stomach which was hit by Neji as well as his shoulder.

"Well you failed to block one and now with you unable to move, i will kill you **Jūken:** **Shinzō Inshōfera** (柔拳心臓印象フェラ _Gentle Fist_ :_Heart Striking Blow ) " _Neji chanted as she does a lunging chop at Hitsugaya.

"**Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru. **_(_氷輪丸,_ "Ice Ring") " _Hitsugaya chanted as he releases his Shikai and fires a ice dragon right at Neji but Neji uses two hands to block the strike.

"What immense power " Neji stated to himself as he struggles to hold back the freezing blast.

**"Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_)" Hitsugaya shouts as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Neji.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Neji countered as he fires a compressed air wave at Hitsugaya with his left palm overpowering Hitsugaya's Hyōryū Senbi and slams Hitsugaya through a 3 story building 300 feet away smashing it to bits. The blast leaves a 300 foot fissure but Hitsugaya gets back up from the attack.

"Not bad but try this attack " Hitsugaya stated as he creates 5 ice dragons .

The first ice dragon attacks but Neji somersaults to avoid the ice dragons bite which hits a 5 story building 300 feet away freezing everything within a 300 foot radius . The second and third ice dragon come at Neji south of him but Neji dodges the homing ice dragons but they follow him. Neji spins around and kicks both dragons to destroy them but his feet are frozen in the attack.

"Damn it ! " Neji shouted as he struggles to break free from the ice on the ground trapping his legs.

" Now time to end this " Hitsugaya shouted as he goes to hit him with an ice dragon from the sky

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji chanted as he spins around negating the blast and leveling everything within a 500 foot radius destroying 30 buildings.

" Not bad, your as powerful as expected " Hitsugaya said to Neji.

"You're attacks have improved , your charka has increased tenfold from the first few minutes. Your going to be pretty tough " Neji stated while in his fighting stance.

"Same here " Hitsugaya replied " He's too dangerous to fight up close, thank god his attacks lack range. This puts things in my favor . If he gets a direct hit on me, i'm done for " Hitsugaya thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds.<strong>

Renji and Rukia rush into the gate carrying Ibiki and Soifon. Soifon is barely alive and is in a seriously vegetative state. Ibiki is badly injuried due to a stab into her spinal cord. Soifon struggles to breathe while coughing up blood. Renji and Rukia are injured but not nearly as bad as Ibiki or Soifon.

"Hang in there Soifon " Rukia said to Soifon.

"My...body ...feels like it's on... fire " Soifon shouted as she struggles to move her body.

"Rukia, go to the Soul Society without me " Renji said to Rukia .

"Why ? " Rukia asked.

"Lieutenant Chokorēto is bleeding out badly, she needs to be healed by Isane ASAP " Renji anwsered as blood covers his arms.

"Fine Renji . We'll meet again at the campgrounds right here " Rukia siad to Renji as she kises him on the lips

"Okay Rukia " Renji replied as he goes with Chokorēto. Rukia rushes with Soifon on her back while Renji rushes to Isanes barracks .

Meanwhile at the main medical tent, Isane is finished healing Sajin of his serious wounds.

"You're fully healed Captain Komamura , your reiastu was also restored " Isane explained to Sajin as Sajin gets out of the hospital bed. Iba is waiting for him on beside. Sajin is shirtless and without his Shihakushō or haori.

"That was a pretty grueling battle out there " Sajin stated as he stands up fully healed of his injuries.

"It's good to see you alive " Iba said to his captain as he holds Sajin's new Captain's haroi and Shihakushō .

"Thanks, i'll take a shower and put these on then i'll return to battle " Sajin replied as he walks out of the room. hunching his head so he doesn't hit his head on the top of the door. 10 seconds after Sajin leaves the room , Renji walks into the main medical room with Ibiki in his arms .

"Arbai, is that Lieutenant Chokorēto ?" Isane asked as she sees blood dripping from Ibiki's back to Renji's arms.

"She's badly injured , she needs treatment fast " Renji anwsered as he places Ibiki on her face and reveals her upperback wound. Isane rushes to treat the bloodloss by applying her left arm on the puncture wound.

"It's a good thing you rushed here . Lieutenant Chokorēto's spinal cord has been severed and the nerves controlling her lungs have been damaged badly as well as her pain receptors. She can barely talk and feel anything. She would of died in 3 minutes Exsanguination and respiratory faliure if you didn't came here with her immediately " Isane explained to Renji in a dark stern tone.

" Damn , she came that close to dying ? " Renji asked as she watches Isane hooking Ib iki up to an oxygen machine and a IV machine.

"Yep. She's out of commission for now, even healing her serious wound won't be enough. She needs to stay here for a few hours to gain back all the lost air in her lungs as well as all the lost Reiastu in her body " Isane explained to Renji while treating her blood loss.

"Damn , this is ridiculous. These shinobi are very powerful, the one Byakuya is fighting is especially dangerous " Renji said to Isane as she has a nurse treat his injuires.

"How dangerous is this enemy ? " Isane asked.

"This enemy could turn even Zanpakutō spirits against it's master. My Zabimaru attacked me as well as Rukia, if that's the case, Byakuya is in serious trouble. I doubt even he could beat someone of her skill level " Renji replied terrified of her power.

"That's scary, with all these Jounin fighting out there , i don't think it would of been a wise idea to send out members of sqaud 4 " Isane explained to Renji.

"Hopefully they are alright " Renji replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Ichigo rushes through the main road where Shinigmai are fighting Shinobi . Ichigo is in his base form when he sees 20 Shinigmai being overwhelmed by 150 shinobi who are being led by a powerful Chūnin. 75 of the Shinigmai were injured while the other side took no injuries.

"Men , the enemy is down , finsh them off " said the Chūnin leader as the men all preare to attack the Shinigmai but Ichigo jumps in with his Shikai still behind him and stands tall against them .

"It's the Substitute Shinigmai Ichigo Kurosaki " said one of the unseated officers .

"He's here to save us all " said the guys.

Ichigo closes his eyes and senses the spritual power of all the Shinobi there.

"I see, these guys are too weak to be considered that much of a threat " Ichigo said to himself as he talkes out his Shikai but instead of attacking, he gives it to an unseated officer.

"What are you doing ? " the unseated officer asked.

"I want you to hold this for me , i won't be needing it for the moment " Ichigo asked him

"Are you foolish, you can't possibly fight a shinobi without a Zanpakutō " said one of the unseated officers.

"Watch me " Ichigo replied as he walks over with just his fist.

"You have a deathwish kid ? You think you can beat us by yourself ? " Said the Chūnin leader.

"Beat you ? I could of killed all you guys in one slash if i used my sword . I'm sparring you all, i'm just here to kick your ass and find Naruto " Ichigo anwsered.

"You have some nerve, men get him " the Chūnin leader commanded as 50 men surround Ichigo.

"Piece of cake, you're just a bunch of weak humans " Ichigo stated with an arrogant tone.

"Kick his ass " shouted the shinobi as they come at him at once but Ichigo uses his reiastu to blow away 35 of the Shinigmai sending them flying 100 feet away .

Ichigo takes out one guy with a right hook to his face then takes out another guy with a right kick to the face. Two thugs come at Ichgio with kunai but Ichigo dodges it and does a handstand kick hitting both of them. Ichigo uses his knee to take out the 5th guy. Ichigo then does a spinning kick to take out 4 more shinobi and takes the rest out with flashstep.

"Amazing, you took out 1/3 of my men with ease. Who are you ? " the Chūnin leader asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kuorsaki, i'm here to kick ass " Ichigo answered as he stands perfectly still calm and unfazed.

'"Yo think you can beat me kid ? I'm unparalleled master of hammers Kanadzuchi" the man answered as he pulls out a hammer the size of his body.

"Come on, you're not that strong" Ichigo taunted .

" You bastard, now you done it kid, i'm going to kick your ass " Kanadzuchi shouted as he loses his temper and swings his hammer at full power against Ichigo but Ichigo blocks it with the back of his wrist while the shockwave levels a 5 story building . Ichigo then use a uppercut to send the guy flying 400 feet high and then he falls to the ground with his hammer shattering.

"Is that all you got ? " Ichigo said to Kanadzuchi .

"Impossible... " Kanadzuchi replied as he falls unconscious .

"That guy is too strong, retreat " the other ninjas shouted as they flee the area.

"Biy you're amazing Ichigo " said one of the unseated officers .

"Thanks, i've been getting stronger since my battle with Byakuya " Ichigo replied as he grabs his Shikai from the unseated officer.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Naka <strong>**district**

Uryu sees a bunch of unconscious Shinobi including Suzume. He picks up a uniform and puts on a Chunin vest and standard Shinobi clothes.

"Prefect, i should be able to blend in well with the Shinobi. Since i'm also human like them, they won't be able to notice me so easily  " Uryu said to himself.

Uryu suddenly sees 30 Shinobi arrive at the scene where there are 19 shinobi out cold. Uyru hid the body of the unconscious shiniboi. Uryu hides from the shinobi .

"Looks like a long battle occurred here " said one of the shinobi medics.

"Get Suzume and her men to the hospital " said the medical leader.

"Right " the men replied as they leave the area. Uryu then tries to sense Naruto's power.

"According to to Kisuke, the Naruto guy we are trying to get is as powerful as Ichigo and has poor control of his reiastu , so why aren't i sensing his power ? " Uryu asked himself as he tries to look for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Hatake district<strong>

Chad arrives at the ruins of the Hatake district at the northeastern border seeing nothing but ruins. Chad is within the 3 mile diameter zone where there's nothing but rubble and black ash around the area caused by Jakuhō Raikōben. Rain pours down heavily in this neighborhood.

"This area looks like a nuke hit it " Chad said to himself as he looks around the area. He then sees 30 shinobi after him.

"Who are you civilian ? What are you doing out here ? " said one of the Shinobi.

"They must think i'm a normal human. Might as well play along " Chad though to himself.

"What are you doing out here kid ? It's too dangerous to be out here

"I'm lost around here. I was told to evacuate but ii got lost along the way trying to avoid Shingimais but i couldn't see them at all. All i saw was Shinobi fighting invisible man " Chad explained to them pretending to be a normal human.

" Put your hands up. Got to make sure your not an spy of the Shinigmai " said one of the guys as they use a scanner to detect wheter he's human or a shinigmai.

"What does it say ? " one of the shinobis asked.

"It reads negative, he's not a Shinigmai " another shinobi answered.

"Very well , come with us. We'll take you to Konoha general hospital. It's not safe being out here " the shinobi said to Chad.

"Okay " Chad replied as he walks with them casually supressing his reaistu " It's a good thing i don't have powers like a Shinigmai otherwise they would detected me on the spot. I might as well use this opportunity to hide myself from them. Once i'm at the hospital, i can probably find something that can help us find Naruto " Chad thinks to himself as he goes to fins Naruto in disguised of a normal human. Given Chad always wears civilian clothes, he can causally pass off as a civilian.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage <strong>**palace**

Tsunade senses Ichigo's massive reaistu but can't sense Uryu or Chad's reiastu.

" So they sent out the 10 tails already ? This is bad " Tsunade said to herself.

"There probably trying to use him to do a direct blow to Konoha " Katsuyu answered.

"Katsuyu, if he starts to transform. Use your power to negate his abilities " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"Yes Lady Tsunade " Katsuyu replied .

"My question is why are they sending out there trump card so early ? Maybe there trying to bait me " Tsunade asked.

"Whatever the cause we need to take him down " Katsuyu answered.

"With the Jounin tied down in battle and Naruto and backup still not yet to arrive,we need to hold off Ichigo as long as possible. Katsuyu, contact Rock Lee and get him to intercept Ichigo until backup arrives " Tsunade stated as she keeps track of Ichigo.

"I still can't detect the other two " Katsuyu replied.

"That's impossible, either they have special gigals or they have to be humans to completely hide their reiastu and pass off as Shinobi " Tsunade stated.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles south of<strong> **Jakuhō Raikōben crater**

10:10 A.M. Kurenai and Byakuya clash attacks with each other. Kurenai continues to fight Byakuya and dodges his Senbonzakura attacks while Byakuya uses **Eauōku**(エアウォークAirwalk), walking 100 meters high. Rainfall has become violent and almost like in a tropical storm .

"**Wind Style: Wind Blade**(風遁・風切り _Fūton: Kazekiri _)" Kurenai chanted as she uses her chakra to cut apart incoming Senbonzakura tendril releasing a pinkish mist like wind blast.

"Not bad but try countering this " Byakuya said to Kurenai as he moves the hilt to do a series of lunging stabs condensing the many blades of Senbonzakura into spiky tendrils that follow the direction of Byakuya's sword.

Kurenai barely dodges 15 of the lunging spike Tendrils. Kurenai manages to evade all of them and goes for a punch aiming at Byakuya but Byakuya uses his hilt in a guarding position causing a cluster of blades to condense a shield covering the front of his body from Naruto's punch, then he cuts Kurenai in half only to see it was an illusion.

"**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance** " Kurenai chanted as she fires a powerful cyclone of petals to attack Byakuya .

**"Had**ō** 33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_)" Byakuya fires a blue fireball to collide with the wind blast and create a 600 foot radius explosion leveling 30 badly burnt buildings in the way. Byakuya leaps into the air avoiding the blast but he is then binded down by string beans .

"**Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku **(列豆結合錯覚_ String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kurenai chanted as she ensnares Byakuya in her Illusions.

"Damn it ! " Byakuya shouted as he struggles to move his body.

"Gotcha, you can't even move a finger now " Kurenai said to Byakuya as she uses her right hand to increase the constricting strength of her illusion but Byakuya remains calm.

"**Scatter Senbonzakura** " Byakuya chanted as he uses his shikai to form 3 massive tendrils to cut the string beans apart and break free. Byakuya then sends the wave of blades at her.

"**Wind Style:Rumbling Wind Wall** (風遁・風の壁を鳴動 _Fūton: Kazekabemeidō_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she creates a wall of spinning wind in front of her that pushes back weapons thrown towards him. the tendrils.

"Most impressive escaping harm with that justu however, let's see how you fare against this one **Keisakura** (さくらホイップ, _Cherry Blossoms Whip_) " Byakuya chanted as he creates a whip like strike but Kurenai counters the attack .

"**Genjutsu**:**Hanabira Arashi **(幻術;花弁嵐 _Illusionary Technique_: _Flower Petal Storm_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she creates thousands of flower petals around the tendril and block it using a wind current.

" She blocked with Genjustu combined with wind based attacks ? This woman is good " Byakuya stated to himself as he then sees her attack aimed at his neck from behind.

" DIE ! " Kurenai shouted as she goes to stab Byakuya but Byakuya counters her attack.

**"Had****ō #**** 34. **Kongōbaku** **(金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blast_)" Byakuya replied as he fires a large fireball towards Kurenai and pushes her back 800 feet westward before creating a massive 400 foot radius explosion leveling 16 buildings . Kurenai's arms are lightly burned from the attack but he emerges as if she wasn't harmed at all.

"Damn it, this guy definitively lives up to the reputation of being a captain " Kurenai said to herself as she tries to ignore her wounds. Byakuya then appears behind Kurenai and prepares to strike her down.

" You're finished ! " Byakuya calmly stated as he reforms his Shikai into sword form and cuts Kurenai in half, bisecting her through her elbow joints and waist . Byakuya then sees mist coming out of the body

" **Genjutsu: Kasumi**(幻術・霞_Illusion Technique: Mist _ ) " Kurenai chanted as she explodes in a cloud of cherry blossoms. Byakuya dodges the explosion only to see Kurenai right in front of him.

"What the hell ? " Byakuya said shocked to see her in front of her.

"You're wide open captain " Kurenai said to Byakuya behind him as she stabs him from behind hitting his upper back.

"When did you use Genjustu ? " Byakuya asked as he struggles to resist screaming from the pain in his back.

"Right in front of you Byakuya " Kurenai stated as she goes to attack him. Kurenai goes to cut her down only to see her scatter into flower petals . Kurenai then appears to be above him.

" Take this " Kurenai shouted as she slashes down with her kunai only for Byakuya to take a slash across his shoulder despite being 100 feet away. It's revealed that Kurenai is right in front of him. Byakuya uses Shunpo to escape the attack.

"What did you do? " Byakuya asked.

"That clone you cut down released a mist vapor made of my chakra to throw off all five of your senses, in other words, you're under my control. You got paired with the wrong opponent. You can't even see what's directly in front of you " Kurenai answered as she talks to him.

"So this is a illusion ? " Byakuya asked as he tries to see Kurenai behind him.

" It's on the level far greater than the illusions you seen before " Kurenai said to Byakuya as she throws a kunai right at him. Byakuya goes to cut it only to se it's an optical illusion and is hit in the back of his right shoulder with a kunai.

"Damn ! " Byakuya calmly cursed in pain as he tries to resist the pain.

"Right now your depth perception doesn't match with your sword, you can't fight anymore " Kurenai taunted as she creates many illusions of herself " I'm a genjutsu specialist,your not even in the same league as me captain " Kurenai arrogantly taunted.

"Don't misjudge my power " Byakuya replied as he uses Shunpo to come close to the real Kurenai "**Bakudō ****# 71. Noren Mekuri **(暖簾捲り, _Curtain Stripping_)** " **Byakuya chanted as he moves his hands out and stretches them releasing a reaistu wave that dispels the genjustu briefly revealing the real Kurenai and cuts her in half but it was a clone.

" Fool " Kurenai shouted as it's revealed that she was behind him "**Genjutsu Shibari **(幻術縛り_Paralysis Genjutsu _) " Kurenai countered as she uses her chakra to paralyze Byakuya.

"Clever, you used a shadow clone to trick me into another Genjustu trap ? " Byakuya explained praising her clever tactics.

"You almost had me for a second however it's useless to try escaping my Genjustu " Kurenai stated as she comes at Byakuya up close to stab him but Byakuya breaks out of the binding Genjustu and blocks with his sealed sword sword even though he's pushed back 100 feet into a building. Kurenai comes close to Byakuya charging at him but Byakuya gets back up and counters her attack.

"**Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui** (双漣蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Byakuya chanted as he fires a massive wave of blue fire similar to a Kamehameha wave but it goes through Kurenai and blast through 52 buildings within a mile range south of Byakuya. Byakuya is then stabbed in the right arm by Kurenai's kunai.

"Your very skilled to still keep fighting despite being under my genjustu,your power is great as well as your skilled however no matter how skilled an enemy is, you can't fight all five of your senses attacking you at once " Kurenai said to Byakuya as Byakuya struggles to attack Kurenai.

" I need to find a way to counter her genjustu, even Bakudō # 71 won't be enough to fully counter her abilities " Byakuya said to himself as he struggles to see correctly.

"**Hananinjāto: Hatsubai Baikaihana** (花忍者アート：発売媒介の花 _Flower Ninja Art: Release Mediated Flowers) " _Kurenai chanted as she turns her flower petals into bombs which levels everything within a 300 foot radius .

"That was too close for comfort  " Byakuya said to himself as he used his Senbonzakura to form a 360 degree barrier around him .

"Not bad , but you can't hope to hold out forever **Hananinjāto:Sagarisakura Sanranhōha(**花忍者アート：下がり桜と散乱法葉 _Flower Ninja Art: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves) "_ Kurenai chanted as she releases hundreds of flower petals that rain down like shiurken . Byakuya dodges all the shiurken with Shunpo.

"I got you this time " Byakuya stated as he goes behind her and stab through her heart only to see another illusion. Kurenai is in the air charging up her justu.

"**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance** " Kurenai chanted as she fires a powerful cyclone of petals to attack Byakuya .

**"Dankū** (断空,_Severing Void_)" Byakuya chanted as he summons his kidō barrier to block the wind blast which levels everything within a 500 foot radius but the barrier easily blocks against the blast that leveled 18 buildings .

**"Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Kurenai chants as Byakuya is completely robbed of his mobility as he sees the mirage of a tree coiling itself around him. Byakuya drops his Zanpakutō.

"Damn it " Byakuya stated as he struggles to break free from the tree. Kurenai then appears through the tree with a kunai to his neck.

" You can't hope to escape this justu . This is one of the genjutsus that have been passed down since ancient times in Konohakagure. You're a real disappointment, You're just a weakling who can't do anything without your Zanpakutō " Kurenai arrogantly taunted.

"I must say, your level of Genjustu mastery is amazing " Byakuya praised struggling to move.

"You might be skilled in combat and while you definitively have the speed and power advantage it's rendered useless if you can't even hit me .Even the most powerful and skilled enemies can't fight without using all five senses. Goodbye Captain ! "Kurenai stated as she goes to stab Byakuya in the juglar vein but her kunai is stopped by Senbonzakura's hand which materializes from the thousand flower petals.

"What? It released itself ?"Kurenai said shocked to see Senbonzakura.

"Senbonzakura ?" Byakuya asked shocked to see his Zanpakutō sprirt.

"Master, if you lost control of your senses, allow me to become your eyes and fight for you " Senbonzakura said to Byakuya as he undoes the Genjustu.

" I see, so you materialized yourself to counter the Genjustu , not bad " Kurenai stated.

"Your Genjustu has no effect on my master " Senbonzakura taunted.

"I see , you just made a big mistake revealing yourself **Magen:****Yūjin Mikkoku**(魔幻・友人を密告_Demonic Illusion:__Betraying Friend_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she puts Senbonzakura under the Genjustu.

"I told you, your Genjustu doesn't work against me anymore " Byakuya taunted only to see Senbonzakura about to attack him. Byakuya blocks the strike with his sealed Zanpakutō .

"It may not work on you but it will work on your own Zanpakutō . You made the same foolish mistake that dumb bitch and that moronic bastard made when they challenged my power " Kurenai explained to Byakuya.

"I should of took more precautions to your powers, either way it won't change your outcome " Byakuya stoically replied.

"You might be able to see through my old tricks but try fighting your way out of this one " Kurenai stated as she goes next to Senbonzakura . Byakuya goes to strike her with his Zanpakutō but Senbonzakura blocks the blade.

"You of all people should know better it's foolish to fight my 1,000 blades with a single sword " Senbonzakura said to Byakuya as he uses his Shikai to attack his own master.

"Snap out of it Senbonzakura " Byakuya said to his own Zanpakutō as he dodges his tendril.

"It's futile " Senbonzakura said to Byakuya as he creates a large tendril that hits Byakuya down causing a 600 foot radius explosion that levels 20 buildings . Byakuya gets out of a large 50 foot diameter , 30 foot deep crater.

"Let's see how well you do when your own power is turned against you " Kurenai laughed at Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyūga <strong>**district**

Histugaya and Neji clash attacks against each other. Hitsugaya swings his Shikai against Neji but Neji dodges each strike .

"**Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_)" Hitsugaya shouts as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Neji but Neji jumps over the attack.

"Come on, don't you have anything else to attack me with ? " Neji asked.

"Yeah this " Hitsugaya repiled as he turns the blast to try striking Neji from behind but Njei dodghes the attack. " **Zekku** (絶空, _Void Sever_) " Hitsugayta chanted as the blast travels upward towards Neji .

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji chanted as he spins around negating the blast .

"How is he able to counter my attacks so easily ? It's like he's able to predict my movements like the last guy i fought . To see my attacks coming behind him, it's like he has eyes in the back of his head " Hitsugaya thought to himself as he stays defensive.

" Take this " Neji shouted as he dashes up close to Hitsugaya.

"If i'm hit with his attack, i'm a goner. I must stay out of range of his attacks " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges a lunging strike followed by a palm thrust .

Hitsugaya creates 20 ice dragons from his Shikai and aim them at Neji but Neji dodges the attacks from his Shikai . Hitsugaya then uses another ice dragon to try ctaching Neji offguard but Neji negates it with ease.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji chanted as he spins around negating the blast .

"How are you able to negate my attack ? " Hitsugaya asked shocked to see it negated again.

" Isn't it obvious. I'm sure your familiar with the Byakugan " Neji stated as he points to his eyes.

"I didn't notice it before but his eyes have changed " Hitsugaya thought to himself.

" When the Byakugan is activated, it gives the user 3 distinct abilities " Neji answered.

"What are these 3 abilities ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" The first ability is 360º field of vision, the second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight and third and final ability s the ability to see chakra, chakra flow as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. It is from this particular ability that they are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle Fist " Neji explained to Hitsugaya.

"That explains why you were aiming at the pressure points of my body " Hitsugaya stated holding his sword with two hands but then feels the strain on his shoulder and stomach.

"Last and most importantly, the justu **Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) _use schakra control gained through Gentle Fist training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user. After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. In theory ,it's more powerful than any defence, including Gaara's sand " Neji explained to Hitsugaya with shocking detail.

"No wonder now of my attacks were able to hit you at all , still doesn't mean i can't find a weakness " Hitsugaya repiled while trying to hold on to his sword.

"I doubt you would be doing that anytime soon Shinigmai. I hit 2 vital charka points, one in your right arm where you wield your sword and the other in your stomach. Fatigue would soon engulf you and you won't be able to fight back " Neji explained to him with an arrogant smirk.

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch, i'll kill you for what you try to do to Momo " Hitsugaya replied shouting as he creates 5 more ice dragons.

"More ice dragons ? Surely you can do better than that, after all you gave Kakashi a good fight " Neji taunted as he goes to attack Hitsugaya.

" Go ahead and come closer " Hitsugaya smirked as he sess Neji dodge the ice dragons he rushes towards Hitsugaya .

"Time to end this! " Neji shouted as he approaches Hitsugaya only to see 50 ice dragons around him.

"What ? " Neji said shocked to see that many ice dragons after him.

"**Hiryūseki** (氷竜堰 _Ice Dragon Barrage_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Neji with 50 ice dragons within a 300 foot radius all of them moving 360º around Neji and all attack him at once.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _ Neji chanted as he spins around deflecting all the dragons and creating a 500 foot radius wave of chakra leveling 20 buildings. Neji stops spining only to see his hands frozen by the two tendrils that came out the ground.

"I got you now . While you chakra skills are very high, you can't use your gentle fist or your rotation with your hands frozen , now die **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he dashes towards Neji and is 5 feet near Neji .

"Shit ! " Neji shouted as he is stabbed by Hitsugaya's Shikai.

"Got you ,even if it wasn't an instant kill,The wound is deep enough to kill you combined with the freezing of your heart" Hitsugaya smiled as he channels his icy reiastu through Neji. However Neji smirked back and channels chakra through his body and not only negates the freezing but the Zanpakutō vaporizes as well .

"What! " Hitsugaya shouted looking at his broken Zanpakutō. Only the hilt remains of it . Neji breaks out of the ice and kicks Hitsugaya in the face knocking him down.

"Shall i tell you a secret ? It's not only my hands , i can control chakra all over my body using the pores of my skin. Before you pierced me with you Zanpakutō, i formed a sharp enough chakra point at the area you were going to stab me in to shatter the blade and greatly reduce the damage done to me while leaving you without your weapon " Neji explained to Hitsugaya.

"Fuck ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he then sees Neji appraching towards him.

"Without your sword, you can't keep me at bay anymore and i can easily counter your attacks . You can't escape now " Neji stated as a green tirgarm appears around them.

"What the hell ? " Hitsugaya asked shocked to senses such a strong chakra from Neji.

"**Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** (柔拳法・八卦六十四掌, _Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_) " Neji chanted as he comes right at Hitsugaya.

"Fuck ! " Hitsugaya yelled as he tries to escape but He's hit by Neji.

" **Two ****Palms** " Neji chanted as he uses two consecutive strikes to make two "**Four Palms" **Neji chanted as he uses another two consecutive strikes to make four " **Eight Palms** " Neji chanted as he lands four consecutive strikes to make eight " **Sixteen Palms** , eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen " **Thirty Two Palms** " Neji chanted as he uses sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty two "**Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms** " Neji chanted as he does another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes smashing Hitsugaya through a 10 story building.

Htisugaya struggles to get back up as every part of his body was hit by Neji's Gentle fist.

"I hit 64 chakra points in your body. you can't move anymore. I even shattered your Zanpakutō, you've reached your limit kid " Neji said to Hitsugaya .

" Come on, damn it " Hitsugaya shouted in frustration as he struggles to get back up .

"Don't bother, it's a miracle you're still alive but if you wish to die, so be it " Neji shouted as he goes to strike Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya releases reiastu throughout his body which takes the form of a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consist of a dark green and purple chestplate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest with his arms and legs are covered in ice.

"Hyōrinmaru ? " Hitsugaya asked shocked to see him.

"If you can't use your sword , then allow me to lend you power " Hyōrinmaru said to Hitsugaya.

"What's going on ? Just who are you ? " Neji asked as he stares at Hyōrinmaru .

" Very well then " Hitsugaya replied as they both point out there swords and Hyōrinmaru goes backs into sword form and he gains back his reiastu. Hitsugaya is surrounded by an dense amount of spiritual energy as the rain stops around him and everything within a 500 foot radius of Hitsugaya.

"What ? Where's that chakra coming from ?  " Neji said to himself horrified at the level of reiastu Hitsugaya is exerted.

"** Bankai !**" Hitsugaya chanted as his spiritual energy shoots up into the air releasing his reiastu everywhere a

"What's with this chakra ? It' so intense and freezing cold. It's like the inside of a freezer " Neji said to himself guarding against the freezing winds of Hitsugaya's reiastu.

Histugaya's release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, all the heavy rain within a 2,000 foot radius of Hitsugaya turns into hail and snow. Ice flows from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand . The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws

"**Bankai :Daiguren Hyorinmaru**" Hitsugaya chanted as everything around him is frozen. Neji blocks against the change in reiastu and breaks out of the thin ice sheet covering his body using his charka.

" So that's your bankai ? What a monstrous power " Neji asked as he gets back into fighting stance only to see Hitsugaya gone.

" Too slow " Hitsugaya stated as he goes to stab Neji from behind but Neji barely dodged the stab aimed at his head by a few inches. Hitugaya then reappears and goes to attack Neji with his Bankai " **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he attacks Neji.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji chanted as he spins artound trying to repel Hitsugaya's strike but Hitsugaya frieezes the chakra in midair " Impossbile, he forze soild chakra "

"Absolute defense ? What a joke, your defense doesn't even compare to Gaara's " Hitsugaya replied as he shatter Neji's frozen rotation like nothing .

"How are you able to freeze charka like that? " Neji asked.

"It's simple,Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. He has the power to control any/all ice and water . It 's powerful enough to freeze even the hottest of flames . This is my true form,**Bankai :Daiguren Hyorinmaru** " Hitsugaya explained to Neji as a billzard blows around them.

"I see, so that's the power Kakashi went up against. Very well the, it's time i fought at full power myself " Neji replied as he is surrounded by green chakra which surges around his entire body . Neji dashes at Hitsugaya and hits him in the stomach with his fist knocking Hitsugaya through several buildings .

"Not a bad punch but can you handle my power ? " Hitsugaya asked as he prepares to fight Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Menna district**

Shizune struggles to fight 2 against 1 while stilling feeling the effects of Ashisogi Jizō. Shizune dodges a sweeping slash from Mayuri's Ashisogi Jizō while dodging an energy shot from Nemu's Zankyō Kyūshū, Shizune dodges a lunge from Nemu's Shikai but is almost cut by Mayuri.

" ** Earth Style: Rock Staff**( 岩スコア _Iwasukoa_ ) " Shizune chanted as she summons a stone staff to use as a weapon.

Suddenly Mayuri and Nemu see small snowflakes fall with the rain as temperatures plummet from 76 degrees to 32 degrees. Shizune also senses the massive spiritual power from a distance.

"What a strong spiritual power, what could be causing the weather to distort like this ? " Shizune asked herself as she feels the chills of the sudden drop in temperature.

"Looks like Captain Hitsugaya has activated his Bankai, this is the first time i have seen him use it in the human world without a limiter. Very interesting to see such an immense reiastu at once "Mayuri said to himself but then Shizune uses Shunpo to appear behind him

" Take this ! " Shizune shouted as she goes to stab Mayuri but she's blocked by Nemu again using her shikai holding it with her right hand

"**Yubiame Satsuei**( 指雨撮影_Finger Rain Shot_ ) " Nemu chants as he fingers fire kido shots from each finger like a machine gun with each finger firing 108 shots per second.

Shizue dodges 1,200 shots while blocking against Mayuri's Shikai with her staff. Shizune clashes attacks blocking against Mayuri's Ashisogi Jizō.

"Don't forget about me " Mayuri replied as he comes at Shizune with his Shikai but she blocks the attack only to be hit down by Nemu's Shikai.

"I got you now " Nemu stated as she goes to attack Shizune but Shizune throws her rockstaff through Nemu's right arm which causes Nemu to drop her Shikai. Shizune then moves up close to go for the finishing kill against Nemu but Nemu kicks her away.

Shizune picks up her rockstaff and goes to clash attacks with Mayuri. Shizune dodges a punch from Nemu as well as a right roundhouse kick and an uppercut and uses her rockstaff to block Mayuri's hit as well. Nemu does a running kick which kicks Shizune through a 5 story building 100 feet away. Shizune gets back up

"Fighting the two of them is going to be difficult ,i must eliminate the Lieutenant first. She's going to be trouble with her constantly attacking me before i can use my captain has an obvious power advantage while the lieutenant has the speed and durability advantage . I just need a few more minutes before i counter his poison, i must hold them off until then. I don't want to risk going full power with the poison still inside me " Shizune said to herself as she uses shunshin to leap on a 5 story building and go inside

"**Byakurai** " Mayuri chanted as he shoots a powerful blast of Kido through the building leaving a 5 foot diameter hole through the building . Mayuri blasts several holes through the building but Shizune dodges the blasts. the building collapses after 120 Byakurais.

" Damn " Shizune stated while in air holding her rockstaff only to see Mayuri right next to her.

" Gotcha " Mayuri shouted as he goes to slash Shizune but Shizune shoots 6 needles nearly hitting Mayuri but Mayuri dodges it . Nemu appears right in front of her.

" Die !" Nemu shouted as she shoots a jet of flames from her mouth. Shizune dodges the 100 foot stream of flames

"Take this ** Earth Style: Stone Spikes ** " Shizune chanted as she summons spikes of earth that come up from the ground to stab through Nemu's legs and through her pelvis but she breaks out of it and picks up her Shikai.

"Try escaping this attack** Anaake Zankyō** (穴あけを残響_Drilling Reverberation_ ) " Nemu chanted as he lance forms an energy drill that spins along with her arm to make a devastating drill attack that Shizune barely dodges the strike.

"This woman's durability is insane, she's injured yet she continues to fight " Shizune said to herself seeing Nemu having puncture wounds on her legs and one through her pelvis yet is still able to fight.

"Don't just focus on her **Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon ) " _Mayuri chanted as he fires a powerful blast of lightning at Shizune but Shizune dodges the blast as the blast levels everything within a 300 foot radius leveling 10 buildings.

Nemu then appears in front of Shizune and lunges her lance at Shizune but Shizune blocks with her rockstaff. Nemu fires eye lasers at Shizune but Shizune dodges the blast by a few inches as the lasers cut through 5 building 600 feet of Shizune buildings and graze Shizune's right shoulder.

"Time to get rid of you " Shizune shouted " **Water Style: Hand of Waves**(水遁・水鉢_Suiton: Suihachi ) " _Shizune chanted as she fires a water at Nemu but Nemu uses her Shikai.

_"_**Zankyō Kyūshū** (残響を吸収 _Absorbing Reverberation_ ) " Nemu chanted as her lance like weapon absorbs the water justu .

"What ? " Shizune said shocked to see the water justu absorbed.

"**Hanshakyō**(反射鏡_Reflecting Mirror_ ) " Nemu chanted as she fires a powerful blue energy blast right at Shizune firing it like a canon which causes a 400 foot radius explosion which knocks back Shizune 600 feet westward and levels 16 buildings nearby.

Shizune manages to survive last second by blocking the attack but she is badly injured. Shizune has a large 2nd degree burn on her chest and a small 1st degree burn on both of her wrists and the left side of her forehead. Shizune is also bleeding profusely from all said places, as well as her right thigh.

"Damn what power she processes ,i would of been dead had not for blocking it" Shizune stated as she tires to heal herself of her injuries but Mayuri uses Shunpo to appear behind her.

"You left your guard down Shinobi " Mayuri taunted as he cuts Shizune across the chest with his Ashisogi Jizō paralyzing her.

" Damn it " Shizune shouted as she struggles to fight the poison and stand.

"What you were just hit by was Nemu's "**Hanshakyō**(反射鏡_Reflecting Mirror_ ) . Nemu's true power of her **Zankyō Kyūshū** (残響を吸収 _Absorbing Reverberation_ ) is to turn attacks against the user. By absorbing the rieshi in her attacks, she can increase the attacks power up to 5 times it's original power "

"No wonder it was so powerful, that attack is too powerful for a Lieutenant level Shinigmai " Shizune stated.

"Nemu's base reaistu without her Shikai is only **1,800 RYK**, slightly below an average Shikai released Lieutenant however her attacks full power is over **9,000 RYK. **That's 3 times my Shikai's power but only 1/3 of my Bankai's power " Mayuri explained to Shizune.

" She's very powerful to wield such destructive power " Shizune praised .

"Well it's not without drawbacks. Hanshakyō's power could only be used once at it's highest setting, once that is over and done with, she'll revert back to sealed sword form . Her Shikai unlike most Shikai's increase her power by only 2 times base form but with the special ability i given her, she can easily hold her own with even the best of Lieutenants combined with her android body . She's my greatest creation " Mayuri explained to Shizune.

"I see , you had her jump me and fought against me so i couldn't get the chance to use my full power? " Shizune stated.

"That's right , unlike most captains who specialize in some form of combat,i prefer the lab so i'm not that strong but as you can see here, my brains is more than good enough. I wanted to avoid a drawn out battle and my Lieutenant served her purpose well " Mayuri explained to Shizune.

"What to do now Captain ? " Nemu asked .

" Capture her, we need to bring her to the lab and do some experiments on her " Mayuri answered as he reseals his Shikai back into sealed Zanpakutō form and puts it into his sheathe.

"Very well then " Nemu replied as she goes to pick up Shizune . But Shizune manages to kick her in the face and stands back up struggling to stand still.

"How is she able to still move while cut by Ashisogi Jizō ? This woman has some impressive feats of durability however she's not going to last much longer " Mayuri said to himself " Nemu, finish the fight "

"Yes Mayuri " Nemu replied as she goes to attack Shiziune "**Tedoriru** (手ドリル, _Hand Drill_) " Nemu chanted as she twirls her hand and forearm like a drill and move her left arm at excessive speeds. Shizune dodges it and hits Nemu in the stomach.

"**Ranshinshō** ( 乱身衝_Nervous System Rupture_ )" Shizune shouted as the first corpse dashes towards Nemu and hits Nemu with her palm . Nemu is paralyzed and can't move her body

" What ? " Mayuri said shocked to see Shizune moving so perfectly . Shizune uses Shunshin to appear behind him.

"Fooled ya " Shizune shouted as she slashes Mayuri across the back with her chakra dissection blades.

"Impossible, how can you still be standing ? " Mayuri shouted .

" That technique i used was **Dokuhanten** (毒を反転_Poison Negation_ ) . My body develops an anditiote to any poison i'm exposed to and automatically counters it in minutes. Your Ashisogi Jizo could no longer affect me or poison me " Shizune explained to Mayuri with a smile on her face.

"Nemu get back up and help me out right now " Mayuri commanded.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. The attack i hit her with had jammed her ability to move her body " Shizune replied as her wounds are fully healed and she no longer has burns on her body however her long blueish-black kimono is burnt and covered with dried blood.

Rain pours down on both of them as well as sleet. Shizune charges up her energy but before she can go full power . Nemu grabs her from behind and holds on to her.

" Nemu, self destruct !" Mayuri said to Nemu.

"Yes captain " Nemu replied as she gathers blue spiritual energy around her body.

"What ? " Shizune stated as she struggles to break free and is about to break out.

"**Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, _Six Rods Prison of Light_) " Mayuri chanted as he binds Shizune down with Nemu and uses Shunpo to get 1,000 feet away.

"Don't do this , you'll kill yourself too " Shizune stated as she struggles to break free .

" It's my captains orders " Nemu replies as she blows herself up creating a massive explosion destroying everything within a 600 foot radius leveling 20 buildings within the area.

The blast clears up to see Shizune within a 60 foot diameter , 20 foot deep crater. Shizune is covered with blood around most of her body and her Kimono has been burned off revealing her see through mesh shirt and shorts she wears underneath the Kimono. Shizune struggles to get back up . Mayuri walks to the crater to see Shizune a bloody wreck.

" Nemu looks like you made a real mess of yourself " Mayuri said to Nemu who is scattered into pieces but then reforms herself a second later but can't move.

" Impossible, she regenerated herself .How did she survive such an explosion ? No one could just put themselves back together like that " Shizune stated struggling to breathe.

"It's quite simple. The explosion was a shape charge blast from the core of her body. A second before she explodes., her body parts eject out of the main body and her chest opens up to reveal her core . The core itself explodes with the power of **18,000 RYK**. That's enough force to seriously injure or even kill Captain level shingimai at 20% of there powers and more than enough to kill any another Lieutenant" Mayuri answered.

"So you can blow up her repeatedly ? " Shizune asked.

"Nope, it can only be done once. The regeneration serum in her body is used up in the core explosion so if she self destructs again, i would need a new lieutenant.

"Captain... " Nemu stated unable to move her body but then she's kicked by Mayuri in the face.

"You idiot ! I told you to restrain your power, you're lucky the shinobi is still intact from the blast " Mayuri shouted at Nemu who is fully constructed again.

"My deepest apologies captain " Nemu replied humbly as she tries to get back up.

"Even with some upgrades to your design, you're still as worthless as ever. Oh well in either case, it should be easy to bring you back to the Soul Society given you have token too much damage to put up that much of a fight " Mayuri explained to Shizune.

" He scarified his own lieutenant just to take me down, this guys has to be the most cruel and evil man i have met in my life since Orochimaru " Shizune stated to herself.

" Look how you're sweating and bleeding. I can tell you're in pain but it's amazing you haven't screamed in pain yet. Guess you Medical Ninjas are very different from Squad 4 after all " Mayuri stated as he grabs Shizune "I must admit, your abilities are very impressive. You are the first ever to counter my Ashisogi Jizō and develop a cure against it. You Shinobi are on a far higher league than the quinces and even better than the Bounts" Mayuri praised.

" Quinces ? So you guys did kill them off ? " Shizune asked.

"Yep and i must say it was fun dissecting each of them alive . You Shinobi are going to be even more fun than that given your abundance of justus and powers " Mayuri answered with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Good that's all i needed to know, now i would have no qualms about taking your life " Shizune replied.

"You're bluffing , at your condition, you lost 90 % of your lifeforce from that blast . You can't possbily fight me anymore

" That's what you think " Shizune replied with a smirk as her body starts to heal itself.

"What ! " Mayuri asked as he sees her gaining up power.

"**Chikatsu Saisei** (治活再生の術_Regenerative Healing Jutsu ) " _Shizune stated as she heals her wounds. In 20 seconds all her wounds are fully healed .

"Impossible, how are you able to do that ? " Mayuri asked awestrucked at what he sees.

"**Chikatsu Saisei** (治活再生の術_Regenerative Healing Jutsu_ ) is a very difficult medical ninjutsu, as such the success rate of this type of treatment isn't very high and usually requires 4 people. I on the other hand can use this justu on myself to instantly heal my wounds and regenerate even missing sections of the body. The only drawback is the massive chakra drainage on my body " Shizune explained to Mayuri as she gets back up .

"You cease to amaze me woman " Mayuri stated.

"Then you can be further amazed after i'm done killing you ! " Shizune shouted as she surrounds herself with an intense blue chakra which engulfs her body which then turns light purple as she goes into full power.

"I see, you're going at full power , very well them. I'll go at... " Mayuri stated to Shizune but Shizune is right behind him.

"Too slow " Shizune shouted as she slashes him across the right shoulder. Mayuri barely dodged a blow aimed at his neck " Damn, missed the neck "

"What " Mayuri shouted holding on to his shoulder as it bleeds profusely.

"**Water Style: Destruction Torrent **(破壊を急流 水遁,_Suiton: Hakaikyūryū ) " _Shizune chanted as she sends a massive water vortex created from her palm creating a spiraling wall of water that levels everything within a 500 foot radius leveling 20 buildings.

"That was too close " Mayuri said to himself as he stands in the air.

"**Earth Style : Mudshot Justu** ( 土遁, 泥ショット_Doton :Doroshotto _ ) " Shizune chanted as she shoots mud from her mouth which hits Mayuri down to the ground. Mayuri gets back up to attack **"Wind Style: Devastation " **Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth that causes a 500 foot raidus exploison leveling 15 buildings but Mayuri dodges the attack.

"Damn it, she's moving so fast . I can't see her attacks at all " Mayuri stated as he then sees Shizune at Point blank range with her using Shunshin to move at 14,666.6 ft/sec( 10,000 MPH ).

"**Chakra Dissection Blades **(チャクラのメス_Chakura no Mesu_) " Shizune chanted as she slashes Mayrui with a powerful vertical slash as the attack creates a 500 foot long fissure in the ground.

The smoke clears up to reveal Mayuri lost his right arm with blood coming right out of it.

"Damn you, you bitch ! " Mayuri shouted holding on to his arm.

"I'm aware of your tricks, i'll kill you before you can use those needles to heal yourself " Shizune stated.

"I won't lose to a human **Bankai "** Mayuri chanted as his body glows with red spiritual energy.

The baby's head on the guard opens its mouth releasing an eerie sound wave and causing minor tremors in the ground as the sword transforms into a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. The baby spews deadly poison gas everywhere engulfing everything within a 800 foot radius of Mayuri in a cloud of deadly poison. The sky becomes reddish purple within a 3,200 foot radius of Mayuri .

" What the hell is that ? " Shizune asked.

"**Bankai** **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō** (金色疋殺地蔵, _Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō_) , it creates a poisonous mist which there is no cure for .

"Poisonous mist ? " Shizune said shocked to see the massive caterpillar.

"This was created by my blood. I've give up trying to keep you alive , it would be fun to kill you " Mayuri replied as he goes to attack with his Bankai.

"This isn't good " Shizune stated as the Bankai comes right at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Naka <strong>**district**

Uryu senses Mayuri's spiritual power from a distance.

"That spiritual power ? It can't be . There's no forgetting that Horrifying reiastu " Uryu thought to himself as he thinks back to his battle with Mayuri.

**2 months ago**

**Uryu's pov**

Me and Mayuri fought not very long ago. I was barely able to get an upper hand on the more experienced captain . He used his own lieutenant to disable me long enough to land a hit on me with his Shikai, which paralyzed my right arm. I was outraged by Mayuri's callous disregard for his own lieutenant. Mayuri reveals that he created Nemu and mocks his sympathy as part of the meaningless "_Quincy pride_" they speak about until their last breath. He recalls the last Quincy he researched who kept on calling out the name of his student and shows me a photograph, which depicts my own grandfather.

"That students name is Ishida... Uryu Ishida , He was my teacher as well as my grandfather " i said to the demented heartless captain as my rage unleashed a powerful wave of Reiastu and activated my **Ransōtengai** (乱装天傀 _Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit_) which allowed me to move despite the deadly effects of Mayuri's Shikai.

"I must say, you're very impressive. Of all the out of the 2661 that i examined or studied, none of them could use **Ransōtengai** (乱装天傀 _Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit_). A rare high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. You might be worth capturing alive " Mayuri explained to me.

"I'm thankful that Orihime is not there to witness this fight, i swear on my _Quincy pride_" that I WILL KILL YOU ! " I shouted in intense anger as i then removed my Sanrei glove, invoking the **"Quincy: Letzt Stil**", greatly increasing my Quincy powers at the cost of losing them shortly thereafter.

"What's this spiritual power.. i never seen this form before ? " Mayuri asked shocked as if he saw an Vasto Lodre.

My body was overflowing with resihi as i deconstruct spiritual objects, such as buildings in Seireitei. I gained a more battle-ready form of the standard Quincy attire, with the Sanrei Glove's bow separating from itself and remaining in my hand, and what appears to be armor covering my left side and arm. This shoulder armor is a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue, flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure reiryoku forms on my right shoulder.

I fired the first spiritual arrow, which Mayuri dodges only for me appear from above and shoot him, causing a large explosion.

"Beg for mercy and apologize to everyone you harmed and never appears in front of me again, if you don't the next spiritual arrow will be three times stronger than the last shot " i said to Mayuri.

"DAMN YOU QUINCY ! No lowly Quincy screws me over, don't get cocky little boy . I'll match your massive power increase with my own " Mayuri shouted in anger as he lost his left arm in that last shot and was bleeding profusely " **Bankai** " he chanted as his body glew with an intense spiritual aura .

Mayuri chanted as his body glows with red spiritual energy.

The baby's head on the guard opens its mouth releasing an eerie sound wave and causing minor tremors in the ground as the sword transforms into a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side.

**"Bankai** **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō** (金色疋殺地蔵, _Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō_) , it creates a poisonous mist which there is no cure for " Mayuri explained to me.

"Impossible , how can that Zanpakutō have a second release ? " i cluelessly asked shocked to see such a horrifying monster of a weapon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't' you know Zanpakutō's have two different release forms ? " Mayuri answered.

"What? " i said shocked to hear this.

"**Ashisogi Jizō** (疋殺地蔵, _Leg-Cutting Jizō_) is my Shikai, **Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō** (金色疋殺地蔵, _Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō_) is my Bankai. My power and abilities are 10 times more powerful than my Shikai . It also releases a deadly poison gas that kills within 5 minutes of inhalation causing a slow and painful death " he explained to me as he has his monster breathe toxic vapor right at me ." Sad i have to kill you, now DIE ! "  
>Mayuri laughed ad the monstrous Bankai came at me with it's blades drawn out.<p>

I fired my last arrow last second split the Bankai it in half and shooting a hole through Mayuri's abdomen. I originally aimed for his head but the cloud of poison obstructed my view and i missed his heart and brain. As i lost my powers the poison seeped into my body and i became contaminated by the deadly poison . Much to my surprised Mayuri was still able to stand after nearly being cut in half .

"DAMN YOU YOU QUINCY SUCM ! " Mayuri shouted in agonizing pain as he then turned his own sword against himself and stabs himself in the throat with his Zanpakutō, allowing him to use its ability to turn himself into liquid so that he could escape, seeping into the cracks of the area.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" As much as i hate that bastard Mayuri, i can't picture him losing to any one less than a kage. His Bankai was able to poison me at my strongest state , the only way anyone has a chance to defeat Mayuri is to develop an immunity to his poison. The poison has an antidote, which Nemu keeps behind her lieutenant's badge, and which Mayuri keeps on his person. Mayuri can change the composition of the poison as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity is developed against it. Even if the opponent does not breathe, the poison will still enter their body. In short, there is no possible ninja who can contend against his poison " Uryu thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hokage palace<strong>

Tsunade sees battles occurring all over the village .

"Looks like Shizune is really going all out in her battle " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"Indeed " Katsuyu replied.

"Neji is also doing the same with his opponent. I can see what Gai and Kakashi had to to deal with, these captains shouldn't be token lightly. Just them clashing with Jounin have dsitored the atomsphere " Tsunade explained to Katsuyu.

"We just need 30 more minutes to get everyone to safety " Katsuyu stated.

"Shizune has her work cut out for her and so does Neji. Question is can they win there battles ? " Tsunade asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 30 miles north of Konoha.<strong>

Jiraya has double the speed of his giant forg that Naruto,Gai, Kakashi and Yamato are at . The sky get darker as they travel closer to the village.

"The sky has grown darker " Kakashi stated.

"Things must be getting worse in the village " Gai stated.

"Can't this thing go any faster pevry sage ? " Naruto asked.

"I'm moving this thing as fast as i can . Calm yourself Naruto " Jiarya answered .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yamamoto's office<strong>

Yamamoto talks with Shunsui and Ukitake about the second plan of the invasion and the aid of backup.

" It seems all the captains are engaged in battle against the Jounins and no one has been able to find the Nine Tails " Ukitake reported.

"Very well then , once Unohana and Inoue had finished healing all the wounded patients, you two will head into Konoha and take care of the Kage in the village as well aid the other Shinboi on the ground " Yamamoto commanded.

"So far we got 800 Shinimgai fighting in the battlefield , once we capture the village. We would try use it as a haven for the Soul Society to crush the other Shinobi threats " Shunsui said to Yamamoto.

" I heard that the substitute soul reaper has made contact there and brought his friends along " Yamamoto asked them.

"Kisuke reported that he's closely monitoring Ichigo and his friends . Him and Yoruichi would aid them if things become too dangerous for them or if the situation becomes really bad on the battlefield " Ukitake stated.

"Very well then, things to be going well, maybe a bit too well " Yamamoto replied.

"Any addtional orders ? " Ukitake asked.

"Have all the available Shingimai converge at Downtown Konoha where they would have a final stand off against the Shinobi " Yamamoto commanded.

"Yes sir " Ukitake replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sqaud 4 barracks<strong>

10:15 A.M. Soifon is brought to Squad 4's barracks by Rukia. Orihime is busy healing the cirtcally wounded.

"Captain Unohana , She needs help " Rukia said to Unohana nervous and covered with blood and sweat.

"Rukia, is that Captain Soifon ? " Unohana asked as she looks at the mortally wounded Shingimai .

"It is, she needs serious medical attention " Rukia stated.

"She's in seriously bad shape " Unohana stated as she takes Soifon to the nearest hospital bed and puts her hands on Soifon's chest to check her heartbeat.

Soifon lost her left arm and took a deep X shape gash in the back, a mild gash in the stomach , small cuts on her right arm, two cuts on her check , 2nd degree burns on legs and right arm and 3rd degree burns on her upper back as well as 1/3 of the blood loss in her body.

"Is she going to be alright ? " Rukia asked.

"She's barely breathing ? How is this possbile ? Even with her injuires, she shouldn't be this close to death unless " Unohana explained to Rukia but then finds an open capsule that had the reaistu pill " That fool "

"What do you mean ? " Rukia asked shocked .

" It's just as i thought , Soifon must of took the **Reitekina Kyōkapiru** (霊的な強化ピル_Spiritual Enhancement Pill_ ) " Unohana answered as she begins emergency healing on her.

"What is that ? " Rukia asked.

"It's a variation of the **Jikyūyaku** (持久薬S_tamina Pill) _exclusive to the 4th Division that restores stamina however the pill not only restores stamina but helps ignore the injuries for a brief while " Unohana answered,

"Does it heal injures ? " Rukia asked.

"No, it only allows them to have a greater resistance to pain and more energy. Their wounds don't heal and the pills side effect is a major decrease in reiastu later after the pill is used. It only has enough juice to keep a shingimai fighting with near infinite reaistu for a few minutes, after that they become strained and drowzy. It can only be used once in battle and using more than once could be fatal. They still have the fear of the pill wearing out before they can finish and they can still die from exhaustion of reiastu or fatal wounds " Unohana explained to Rukia as she works on healing Soifon.

" What happened to her ? " Rukia asked.

"That fool should of known never to take the pill while badly burned. The pill causes adrenaline by creating friction and heat within the body and causes rapid dehydration. The pill causes excessive cell damage as well which poisons the blood and would kill most people if it's not carefully used " Unohana explained to Rukia.

" Why would you make such a dangerous pill like that ? " Rukia asked.

"It was a failed attempt to make a more powerful version of **Jikyūyaku** (持久薬S_tamina Pill) ._ If anything Soifon is one of the few who can handle the side effects of the pill given she is immune to nearly all poisons however with her severe wounds, it might take it's toll on her body.

"Then why was she so close to dying ? " Rukia asked.

"It was the combined strain of not having enough reiastu combined with the injuries. Also the pill helped ignore the injuries for a brief while and compensated for the damage she suffered from her injuries and the dehydration added to the strain on her body. She would need at least 10 minutes to be safe " Unohana explained to Rukia as she repairs the damage done to her by the pill.

"Soifon must of been in a real desperate situation to take such a risk like this" Rukia said to Unohana.

"Judging by her wounds, she had no other choice " Unohana answered.

'These Shinobi are no joke ,i just hope Ichigo is alright , as well as my brother " Rukia said to Unohana as Unohana heals Soifon of her wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Urahara Shōten<strong>

Yoruichi gets news from Unohana about what happned to Soifon.

"She's injuired ? " Yoruichi asked.

"She was very close to dying . Had not for Rukia's fast feet , she would of died " Unohana anwsered.

"Is she going to be alright ? " Yoruichi asked.

"You know who are you talking to ? She'll be fine in no time . I'm the best healer in the Soul Soicety " Unohana anwsered.

"I'm going there just to show my support " Yoruichi stated.

"Very well then, Soifon would not only be fine but be ready to fight again " Unohana replied.

"I'll be there in less than 2 minutes " Yoruichi repiled back as she hangs up the phone and uses Shunpo to appear at the underground training ground where Tessai and Kisuke are at.

"Yourichi, what are you doing down here ? " Kisuke asked.

"It' Soifon, i need to visit her in the hospital . Open the Senkaimon " Yoruichi said to Kisuke.

"Okay then, get back here soon " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

"I'm the flashstep goddess, i'll be back before you know it " Yoruichi replied as she uses Shunpo to go through the Senkaimon

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Meanwhile <strong>**2 miles south of** **Jakuhō Raikōben crater**

Byakuya and Senbonzakura fight against each other. Byakuya fights off Senbonzakura's attacks while he's in Shikai form while Byakuya is in base form . Senbonzakura dashes at Byakuya who is processed by Kurenai and is hit by a tendril which sends him flying 200 feet . Byakuya gets back up and sees Senbonzakura forming an large tendril at Byakuya.

"**Had****ō #**** 34. **Kongōbaku** **(金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blast_)" Byakuya replied as he fires a large fireball towards Senbonzakura and creates a massive 400 foot radius explosion leveling 15 buildings.

Senbonzakura used his Shikai to blocks the blast of the fireball taking no damage.

"You would need to do better than that " Senbonzakura said to Bykauya as he goes to attack Byakuya reforming his sword but Byakuya counters with his sword.

" **Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya chanted as he tries to blast through Senbonzakura but Senbonzakura dodges it as it blasts a 5 foot diameter hole through a 5 story building .Byakuya uses Shunpo to do a jumping strike but Senbonzakura uses his sealed sword to block the attack and pushes Byakuya back .

"Take this ! " Senbonzakura shouted as he launches his tendrils at Byakuya but Byakuya dodges them dodges them . Senbonzakura then uses his Shikai to form a spherical formation of blades around Byakuya .

"**Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Firefall_) " Byakuya chanted as he fires a blue fireball at Senbonzakura but Senbonzakura reforms his sword and cuts the fireball in half and the fireball hits two buildings blowing up the buildings. Byakuya then appears to slash Senbonzakura but Kurenai cuts him with her Kunai.

"Don't think he's your only foe " Kurenai said to Byakuya as she lightly cuts him. Byakuya barely dodges another attack by Kurenai and gets a deep cut on his right arm cutting through the right sleeve of his robe but he ignores the pain.

"I almost forgot about you " Byakuya stated holding on to his right arm.

" You're Senbonzakura is now under my procession " Kurenai taunted as she then has vines surround Byakuya and cover him.

" Damn it ! " Byakuya clamly stated trying to mask his frustration .

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Kurenai chants as Byakuya is completely robbed of his mobility as he sees the mirage of a tree coiling itself around him.

" Time to end this " Senbonzakura chanted as he stabs Byakuya through his forehead but it was an afterimage.

**"Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Firefall_) " Byakuya chanted as he fires a blue fireball at Senbonzakura and Kurenai but they both dodge the fireballs. He shoots 10 Hado #33's at Senbonzakura and Kurenai but they outrun the blasts as the fireballs level 20 buildings.

""**Hananinjāto:Sagarisakura Sanranhōha(**花忍者アート：下がり桜と散乱法葉 _Flower Ninja Art: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves) "_ Kurenai chanted as she releases hundreds of flower petals that rain down like shiurken . Byakuya dodges all the shiurken with Shunpo.

"**Senkenoame** ( 千剣の_雨 Thousand Sword Rain_ ) " Senbonzakura chants as he turns the wave of blade petals into 1,000 pink swords to rain down on Byakuya but Byakuya manages to dodge the attacks.

Byakuya clashes attacks with Kurenai who comes at him with her Kunai but Byakuya cuts her in half revealing to be an illusion . Byakuya then sees Kurenai charging behind him with her kunai and Senbonzakura in front of him with his sealed sword.

"**Had**ō #** 73** **Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_)" Byakuya chants as he puts his two hands front front to back and fires two massive blasts of blue fire at Kurenai and Senbonzakura and creates 2 massive 600 foot radius explosions leveling 40 buildings. It's reveal Byakuya hit a clone of Kurenai and Senbonzakura used his power to block with his blades.

"You would need to do better than that to stop us " Senbonzakura stated as he creates 3 tendrils aimed at Byakuya.

Byakuya uses Shunpo to evade 3 tendrils aimed at him, he leaps 300 feet in the air and evades the attack but a 4th one hits back from behind and overpower Byakuya and hits Byakuya though a large 10 story building.

"**Hananinjāto: Hatsubai Baikaihana** (花忍者アート：発売媒介の花 _Flower Ninja Art: Release Mediated Flowers) " _Kurenai chanted as she turns her flower petals into bombs which levels everything within a 600 foot radius leveling 20 buildings nearby.

"**Dankū** (断空,_Severing Void_)" Byakuya chanted as he used it last second to block the blast.

"This again, you never learn do you ? Shielding yourself like this leaves you open to my Genjustu " Kurenai stated as she goes to ensnare Byakuya with vines " Finish him off " Kurenai commanded.

"Yes master " Senbonzakura replied as he goes for the killing blow but Byakuya manages to get his right hand free.

"**Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya chanted as he grazes Senbozakura's left check and cracks his mask reawaking him from his Genjustu control

"Master ? " Senbozakura said to himself as he is awakened.

" Was that the best you can do ? That aim of yours was off by 19 cm. Had you hit the skin ,you would of broken him free of my genjustu . Clever idea but a botched one at that . Senbozakura finish him off " Kurenai taunted.

What are you waiting for, finish him off " Kurenai commanded.

"Very well then , i'll finish off my enemy with this "**Senkenoame** ( 千剣の_雨 Thousand Sword Rain_ ) " Senbonzakura chants as he turns the wave of blade petals into 1,000 pink swords but he then turns it on Kurenai and one of the swords hit through her shoulder.

"Impossible , when did he ? " Kurenai asked shocked to see him out of her control but without any injury.

"So you've finally regained your senses Senbonzakura ? " Byakuya asked.

"You cracked my mask master, you know i hate when that happens " Senbonzakura complained.

"How ?You didn't penetrate his skin with that attack . In order to break free of Genjustu, you need

"That just shows how little you know about my Senbonzakura. My Senbonzakura is an arrogant egoistical , selfish brat who thinks he's holier than thou and has a decilaite ego " Byakuya said to Kurenai in a stoic tone.

"Fuck you asshole, at least i'm honest about my feelings also watch where your firing those Byakurais " Senbonzakura shouted at Byakuya as his mask shatters to bits revealing his face. His face resembles how Byakuya looked 60 years ago.

"He looks just like you ! " Kurenai stated shocked to see the face of Senbonzakura.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for putting me in your Genjustu , i''ll kill you " Senbonzakura shouted in anger as he clenches on to his sword.

"Quiet Senbonzakura, don't lose your cool " Byakuya said to Senbonzakura.

"I'm assuming that's your true self am i right ? " Kurenai giggled.

"He's nothing like me " Byakuya replied denying the fact Senbonzakura is an reflection of Byakuya's inner nature from his younger years.

"Deny it all you want but i know that Zanpakutōs are the relfection of one's heart. This is the heart of your power and i'll crush your heart and your power " Kurenai stated.

"I won't let you " Byakuya replied.

" We'll crush you as one " Senbonzakura shouted as he angles his sword down and merges with Byakuya.

" ****Bankai " ****Byakuya replied as the sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. "**Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_)" Byakuya states as he scatters the blades into millions of fragments.

"What the hell ? What a massive mass of chakra. There are so many blades that it looks like a giant tidal wave of water more than millions of blades " Kurenai said to herself as she stares into massive wave engulfing everything around Byakuya within a 600 foot radius. Byakuya's reaistu causes everything within a 2,500 foot radius to be engulfed in pink light.

" Time to die " Byakuya said to Kurenai as he creates a 10 foot diameter tendril coming right at Kurenai .

"Shit !**Wind Style : Air Barrier** " Kurenai chanted as she tries to protect herself in an air barrier but instead of blowing away all the blades like she did to Byakuyas Shikai, Byakuya's Bankai shatters the barrier and Kunreai is hit by the tendril and is dragged 2,000 feet south and then the tendril explodes , everything within a 600 foot radius destroying 20 buildings nearby .

Kurenai gets back up after getting hit by Byakuya's Bankai. Her body is covered in blood from the wounds she suffered on her head and shoulders.

"My sword is no longer able to be faze by your illusions " Byakuya stated to Kurenai.

"I see, so this is the full extent of your power. Impressive , however i'm far from done. If anything ,i'm done warming up. Time to die Byakuya " Kurenai answered as she increases her chakra to it's full power as she creates a massive wave of chakra which causes her body to glow with a pink aura with a wind wave growing to form a 300 foot whirlwind of flower petals.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Omake 30:<strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Shinigami <strong>**********Zanpakutō Spirit Illustrated Guide********************

Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru are at the studio talking about their own powers

"My name is Hyōrinmaru and i'm today host of the new segment Shinigami Zanpakutō Spirit Illustrated Guide" Hyōrinmaru said to the audience.

"Excuse me, who thinks you can be guest host today ? Senbonzakura would be the host of Shinigami Zanpakutō Spirit Illustrated Guide " Senbonzakura anwsered getting up at Hyōrinmaru's face.

"I don't think your nearly popluar enough to be the host of this segment " Hyōrinmaru stated.

"What was that ? You're owner is nothing but a kid " Senbonzakura explained to Hyōrinmaru.

"At least he isn't gay " Hyōrinmaru replied.

"What did you say ? " Senbonzakura asked shouting at Hyōrinmaru.

"Come on, pink petals isn't manily , ice is " Hyōrinmaru answered in a mocking tone.

"Shut up , pink is a manily color, i'll prove by defeating you **Scatter** " Senbonzakura stated as he draws out his Zanpakutō and releases his Shikai.

"Very well then **Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens**" Hyōrinmaru replied as he draws his Shikai and goes to fight Senbonzakura .

"You one blade can't compare to the thousand slender, tiny blade fragments too small to see that can shred opponents at a distance and break through any defense " Senbonzakura said to Hyōrinmaru.

" My one blade is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. He has the power to control any/all ice and water. Your thousands of blades mean nothing to me " Hyōrinmaru replied.

Suddenly a baby-sized creature with regular arms and legs and wings similar to a butterfly with a small amount of blue hair on its head and a large halo above its head. The baby spews a poison breath which paralyses both Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru.

"What the ? I can't move " Senbonzakura shouted struggling to move.

" Damn it ! " Hyōrinmaru stated squirming around. Mayuri then appears from the shadows to explain.

'"That was my Ashisogi Jizō. Ashisogi Jizō works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb. Even healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis " Mayuri explained to Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru

"You bastard " Hyōrinmaru shouted.

"I'll going to kill you ! " Senbonzakura yelled as he tries to move.

"Now then it's dissection time " Mayuri creepily stated as his Ashisogi Jizō Zanpakutō Spirit draws out retractable blades from its midsection and comes close to them.

"Shit ! " both Hyōrinmaru and Senbonzakura shouted as the segment ends.

**(A/N: This chapter was going to originally be one chapter but i overextended it and managed to put over 30,000 words so i split it into two and made it two chapters of the fight. ****Review, Fave and Subscribe )******


	38. Captains vs Jōunins round 2

**Bleach Shippuden 37 : Captains vs Jōunins round 2, Return of Naruto**

**(A/N :The battles between Shingimai and Shinobi rage on as the Jounins and captains fight it out while the Shingimai task force advances further into the inner city ****)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura senses Kurenai's chakra surge from a distance. Sakura managed to heal Choji, Ino and Shikamaru all at once.

"What's going on out here ? " Sakura asked.

"It's Kurenai , she's probably fighting off the Shinobi " Ino answered.

"What is she doing fighting? She's 7 months pregnant " Sakura asked.

"Damn it, she's putting herself in danger " Shikamaru shouted.

"Son, Kurenai is no weakling . She's the best Genjustu master in the village, unless her foe has Sharrigan or mastered Gai's level of Taijustu training, there's no way they can beat her" Shikaku stated.

"How are you sure ? These Shinigmai are not to be underestimated . One took both you and Inoichi out Dad " Shikamaru stated.

"Well that might be true but unlike us who rely on physical strength , she doesn't really need to lift a finger. She could use Genjustu without even having eye contact with the user " Shikaku answered.

" How is it possible ? " Shikamaru questioned.

"She uses wind currents around the atmosphere and controls them with her chakra . The secret to Kurenai's Genjustu is Wind release." Shikaku answered.

"Wind Release ? " Shikamaru asked.

"Her and Asuma are the only ones who process the ability of Wind Release in this village as well as Shizune however unlike Asuma or most Wind users who rely on the Wind element for brute force or for cutting power, she uses a much more subtle way of Genjustu which leaks chakra into the body through inhalation " Shikaku explained to Shikamaru .

"Air is all around us and it's the produce of all life on earth. It's virtually impossible to avoid inhaling or in some cases feeling it " Shikamaru stated.

"Her genjustu is that powerful ? " Ino asked shocked to hear such a thing.

"Kurenai can manipulate that flow with her Chakra to put you in her Genjustu , very few people are able to counter her Genjustu and when they do it's usually too late. It also allows her to spread her Genjustu in such a wide area . In short her power is so great that even if your aware that you're in a genjustu , she can still inflict actual damage to you " Inoichi explained to his daughter.

"Impossible ! Genjustu is only meant to deceive and hide movements as well as trap foes, you're saying she can also kill as well " Sakura questioned.

"She's one of the few capable of killing with Genjustu. The only other ones capable of this was Yakumo Kurama and Itachi Uchiha. She can actually inflict real external and internal damage by using the flow of chakra with the air. Causing precise damage to the opponent in portion to the genjustu's mental damage. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real" Shikaku stated.

"That's scary, in theory is more devastating than Tayuya's Sound Base Genjustu and harder to avoid given air is all around the atmosphere " Shikamaru said shocked to hear about this .

"Even your Jōunin leader Asuma could never best her in battle given the extent of her Genjustu. The only way to completely counter her Genjustu is to either have Kage level chakra control or to process the Mangekyō Sharingan. Those who are Jōunin class could resist her Genjustu if they have Dojustu like the Sharingan or Byakugan or in Gai's case the ability to fight without relying on five senses " Shikaku explained to them.

"I remember that, none of us was able to really touch her " Hinata stated as she thinks back to the past.

**8 months ago**

Kiba is training with her in training ground along with Shino and Hinata.

"We have trained for 2 years now. Now that you guys are Chūnin. It's time to see how you guys improved " Kurenai said to them.

"Very well then teacher. Akamaru let's do this " Kiba stated with confidence .

"Okay, just because you are our teacher doesn't mean we would go easy on you" Shino stated calmly.

"Mmmm... okay " Hinata shyly replied.

"Very well then , take these bells from me and you will pass " Kurenai replied as they all fight Kurenai .

Kiba was the first to attack coming up close to Kurenai but he was kicked down by sensei's powerful legs and sent 20 feet flying hitting his dog Akamaru and they fall down. I was next to come at Sensei .

"**Byakugan:Hakke Sanjūni Shō** (八卦三十二掌 _Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms_ ) " i chanted as i hit her 32 times with my palms but it was an illusion.

"Got you now **Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku **(列豆結合錯覚_ String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kurenai chanted as she tries to ensnare me in her Illusions . I was the first to be token out despite having Byakugan

The next to be token out was Shino. His insects where a goodmatchup against her Genjustu given Genjustu doesn't

**"Kikaichū:Tatsumaki** ( 寄壊蟲竜巻 _Parasitic Insects Tornad_o ) " Shino chanted as he surrounded Kurenai in a tornado of insects but she then countered them.

"**Wind Style : Air Barrier** " Kurenai chanted as she blasted all the insects away rendering them useless .

"Impossible, she blasted away my insects " Shino srated shocked to see it.

"**Gatsūga** (牙通牙 _Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang_ ) " Kiba chanted as he spins around coming at Kurenai with Akamaru but Kurenai dodges both there attacks with ease. Kiba and Akamaru then surprise her with their speed

"What ? " Kurenai stated shocked to see Kiba behind her.

"You think you can evade me, now i got you " Kiba shouted he then passes though an illusion of Kurenai and him and Akamaru hit the ground hard.

"You need to do better than that to stop me Kiba " Kurenai said to Kiba.

**Inuzuka-Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōro **(犬塚流・人獣混合変化・双頭狼 _Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: : Two-Headed Wolf ) "_ Kiba chanted as he creates a whirlwind of chakra that levels everything within a 300 foot radius .

"What impressive spiritual power your releasing " Kurenai smiled.

Out of the cloud emerges a 25 foot high wolf with two heads.

"Time to end this ! **Garōga** (牙狼牙 _Wolf Fang Over Fang_) " Kiba chants as he spins at immensely fast speeds.

"**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance** " Kurenai chanted as she fires a powerful cyclone of petals at Kiba causing a massive explosion leveling everything within a 600 foot radius.

Kurenai then sees Kiba return back to normal with Akamaru and both of them exhausted of their chakra.

"Damn i can't believe it didn't work ? " Kiba said to Kurenai but he's then ensnared in a tree.

"Got you now " Kurenai said to kiba but then i broke free and came at Kurenai.

**"Hakke Sutorīmu Yashiha** (八卦ストリームのヤシ波_Eight Trigrams Stream Palm Wave_) " i chanted as i rotated my hands and created a powerful widening blast of chakra towards Kurenai which destroys everything within a 300 foot radius. Kurenai manages to dodge the blast .

After fighting for a while and damaging the training ground we were all worn out.

"It's amazing how strong you guys have gotten in such a short amount of time . Almost all of you are at the level of a Jounin " Kurenai stated.

"That's cool " Kiba said cheerfully.

"Our of the Konoha 11, your team has the most potential to shine " Kurenai said to the team.

"Thank you Captain Kurenai " Hinata said to her.

**Present pov **

"Still i can't take the risk of losing another sensei, i'm going to the Nara manor to get some supplies so i can help her out " Shikamaru stated.

"It's too dangerous out there, your going up against a captain " Inoichi stated.

"No i'll merely be assisting her taking on a captain . I know my limitations better than anyone else " Shikamaru replied as he heads out of the hospital.

"Good luck out there my son " Shikaku said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace<strong>

Tsunade then senses Kurenai's spiritual energy.

"What ? What is that moron doing ? Doesn't she see she had a baby inside her ? What is she doing on the battlefield ? " Tsunade shouted.

"She's fighting one of the Shinigmai captains " Katsuyu answered.

"I'm aware of that now , bitch must of kept her chakra suppressed up until now " Tsunade said to Katsuyu as she clenches her fist.

"What are we going to do ? Kurenai won't be easy to stop and most of the Jōunin are too injured to fight again

"If only i could move out of here, there's still too many people that need healing so i can't go. We have no choice but to let her be for now and hope Shizune or Neji finish their battles soon or until Naruto, Gai, Yamamoto and Kakashi arrive back here "

"Isn't that a big gamble ? " Katsuyu complained.

"It's our only option left for now . Kurenai is the best Genjustu user in the village, sending anything less than high level Jōunin to capture her would waste time and men. Besides ,shes out to avenge the person who died in the hands of them.

" I see " Katsuyu replied.

"If she gets too injured however, go and save her and fend off the enemy . Is that understood ? " Tsunade commanded.

"Yes lady Tsunade " Katsuyu answered.

"Is Lee finished ? " Tsunade asked.

"Yes he is , he just finished evacuating the last group of people near the battlefield where Neji is fighting " Katsuyu stated.

"Tell him to hunt down the Shinigmai causing all this commotion and take him down " Tsunade stated.

"Yes Lady Tsunade " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Neji's <strong>**location**

Lee is helping people go into evacuation shelters within the Downtown district. The Downtown district is being bombarded with hail and frozen rain from the battle happening a mile away

"It looks like Neji has found a formidable foe to face off against " Lee said to himself as he then confronted by Katsuyu.

"Neji, you're needed to fight a Shinimgai heading straight to Downtown Konoha " Katsuyu said to Lee.

"Oh boy, hopefully he's strong " Lee joyfully said to Katsuyu.

"He's very strong. He just took out 50 Shinobi with just his barehands " Katsuyu explained.

"He sounds like a real challenge , i'll fight him and have so much fun " Lee happily replied as he heads out to fight Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>4 miles west of the Main gate<strong>

Ichigo runs across the main road where he sees nothing but burnt out buildings

"I've looked everywhere for this Naruto guy but i can't find the damn kid. It's so hard to look for him in this massive village " Ichigo thought to himself.

"**_Keep looking, use all your senses_ **" Zangestu said to Ichigo.

"What you think i have been doing all this time ? " Ichigo shouted.

"_**Well your not the best at sensing spiritual energy you know** _" Zangestu stated.

"Shut the hell up , this is no time for your nagging " Ichigo replied as he tires to sense Naruto's chakra but to no avail. He then encounters 10 more Shinobi out to fight him .

" It's a Shingimai get him " said one of the Shinobi as they all charge at Ichigo.

"Great more weaklings " Ichigo nonchalantly stated as he goes to fight them with his barehands.

**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** (火遁・龍火の術_ Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_) " the mulleted Chūnin said as he breathes fire along a cord which rushes forward in straight line. Ichigo dodges the attack and punches him in the stomach knocking him out.

"**Wind Style: Gale Palm** (風遁・烈風掌_Fūton: Reppūshō_) " the bald headed Chūnin chanted as he claps his hands firing a gale blast but Ichigo stands there and takes no damage . Ichigo goes behind him and knocks him out .

**"**Water Style: Liquid Bullet****" one of the Chūnin said as he water infused chakra from his mouth but Ichigo then appears behind him and kicks him down.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu "** said a balding Chūnin as the fireball collides with the fire stream and tornado, creating a large 100 foot radius explosion but Ichigo is unfazed .

"This is getting boring " Ichigo yawned as he draws out his sword and lightly swings it creating a wind wave knocking back all the 6 remaining Chūnin. Ichigo heads out to find Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Naka District <strong>**Hospital**

20 Medical Ninjas finished healing Suzume and her squad . Suzume wakes up to do a row call on her Squad .

"Where's Benji ? " Suzume asked.

"What do you mean ? " one of the medics asked.

Suddenly a young man rushes into the hospital with mild wounds on his body wear only in his boxers . He resembles Uryu but has black hair instead of blueish black.

"Benji what happened to you ? " Suzume asked.

"I woke up with my clothes gone , i then heard you guys were heading to the hospital " Benji stated.

"Hold it, how do we know your not the enemy ? " said one of the Genin.

" It's really me Benji " the guy said them.

"Let's see if that's the case " Suzume replied as she checks him out and looks around for anything wrong. "You're the real deal if that's the case contact the ANBU, we got someone impersonating you " Suzume stated

"Right " Benji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yamanaka district<strong>

Uryu searches for Naruto while disguised as a Chūnin . Uryu looks around for Naruto in the Yamanaka district which is abandoned of all life .

" I still can't sense his spiritual power , he must be hidden somewhere deep into the village but i would of at least sensed his prescience by now " Uyru said to himself as he looks around the village.

Uryu then pulls out a Denreishinki to call Ichigo on the phone.

"Yes Uryu " Ichgio asked.

"Did you find the Nine Tails yet ? " Uryu asked him.

"What? I thought you were calling because you found the Nine Tails " Ichigo answered.

" I can't sense him anywhere with my ability to track reishi. A Quincy can track anything up to a mile radius , the fact i haven't picked up his spiritual pressure means two things " Uryu said to Ichigo.

"What does that mean ? " Ichigo asked.

"Either Naruto is being hidden from us or he's not even in the village and this could be a trap by the enemy " Uryu answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha park<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru are with 250 Shinigmai proceeding and fighting through a wave of 300 Shinobi within there way . Rain pours down heavily in the burned down park .

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **(雷球雷遁 _Raiton: Raikyū_ )" one of the bald Chūnin chants as he fires a powerful ball of electricity towards a unseated Shinigmai. The Shingimai dodged as the blast.

**"Hadō #31. **Shakkahō**** " 20 unseated officers chanted as they fire a barrage of red fireballs that hit the attackers like artillery shells creating a series of powerful explosions.

"** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** (火遁・龍火の術_ Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_) " 50 ninjas responded by throwing stringed kunai and breathing fire through them.

"**Wind Style: Gale Palm** (風遁・烈風掌_Fūton: Reppūshō_) " 60 ninjas chanted as they fire a wave of wind blasts at the Shignimai horde.

"**Fire Style : Fireball Justu " **50 ninjas chanted as they fire a barrage of fireballs .

"Everyone fire Hadō #4 spells at them " Izuru commanded as all the officers fire lightning bolts from their fingers that causes damage to the area.

"I heard Ichigo and his friends are here to help us out her " Rangiku commanded.

"Good thing he's here. We're having trouble clearing this part of the town " Izuru stated.

"Yamamoto's orders is to capture the Downtown district of Konoha and await for further orders while the captains fight it out " Rangiku stated.

" I wonder how Hisgai is doing with his team ? " Izuru asked as he thinks about Hisgai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Financial district<strong>

Hisgai is fighting off more Shinobi with 210 Shinigmai assisting him fighting against 230 Shinobi in the area.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " said one of the Chūnin with long hair as he shoots a fireball at Hisgai's team direction.

**"Bakudo # 17 Iwatate** _(_岩盾_ Rock Shield) " _one of the unseated officers chanted as he protects himself with a large rock from the fireball.

"**Hado # ****3 Āku kaminari** (アーク雷 _Arc Lightning_)" one of the unseated officers chanted as he shoots a lightning arc blast.

"**Wind Style: Devastation** " one of the Genin chanted as they create a wind guest deflecting the blast.

"This is going to be tough getting through the barricade of justu users " Hisgai said to the team.

Five ANBU teams arrive on the scene and prepare to launch a devastating counterattack.

"**Lightning Style: False Darkness" **one of the ANBU agents chanted as they fire a powerful blast of lightning

"**Water Style: Water Fang Bomb" **another ANBU member chanted as he fires a powerful spinning water blast which creates a powerful blast but Hisgai blocks the blast.

"We got ANBU attacking us " said one of the unseated officers.

"Very well then, stand back and fend off the shinboi " Hisgai replies as he goes towards the ANBU members.

"It's a Lieutenant , take him out **Ninja art ...** " the Ninja said but before he can attack is cut in half by Hisgai.

The other two ANBU members try to clash swords with Hisgai but Hisgai cuts them in half as well as there swords.

"**Lightning Style: False Darkness" **one of the ANBU agents chanted as they fire a powerful blast of lightning at Hisgai but Hisgai cuts the blast in half and bisects the ANBU member with his sealed sword.

"**Water Style: Water Fang Bomb" **another ANBU member chanted as he fires a powerful spinning water blast but Hisgai uses Shunpo to cut the guys head off and redraws his sword.

"Everyone, let's continue forward to the city " Hisgai commanded.

"Right ! " the Shinigmai replied as they head into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds.<strong>

Renji waits for Rukia to come back to him when he sees Momo come into the campground through the 30 foot high doors at the gate.

"Momo, are you alright ? " Renji asked.

"I'm fine , Toshiro saved me from a Jōunin trying to kill me " Momo answered thinking of what happened to her.

"Me and Rukia were saved by Byakuya form a Jōunin as well .Hopefully they are alright , there opponents both seem to be very tough" Renji stated.

"Toshiro could handle anything thrown at them " Momo replied.

"I'm waiting for Rukia to come back before moving out " Renji stated.

"I'm going to stay here for a while and await further orders " Momo answered back.

Meanwhile at the otherside of the campground. Sajin and Iba head out to the battlefield again , Sajin his fully healed and is wearing a fresh captains robe and Shinigmai robes.

"Are you ready to head out captain Komamura ? " Iba asked.

"I never felt better " Sajin replied.

"It's time we go and aid the Shinigmai and capture the downtown district and wait for Ukitake and Kyōraku to arrive at the center of the city , we would then make one last assault on the Shinobi and capture Konoha " Iba explained to Sajin.

"Where do you guys think you're going without inviting me to the fun ? " Kenpachi asked as he comes to the end of the gate with Ikkau and Yumichika as well as Yachiru.

"What are you doing here ? " Sajin asked looking at him.

"We came to have fun with these Shinobi " Kenpachi answered with an arrogant smirk.

"We don't need your recklessness ruining our mission " Sajin stated.

"Whatever wolf face, Yamamoto ordered us to attack the downtown area and capture it. There's no way a weakling like you could possibly take down the area yourself " Kenpachi mocked .

"What was that Kenpachi ? I'm not here to take insults from you " Sajin replied getting up in Kenpachi's face.

"Face it, you're nothing without your Bankai " Kenpachi taunted .

"Shut up, you're nothing period compared to my skills " Sajin shouted .

"Go Captain ,kick his ass " Ikkau cheered.

"Well typical of you to be the cheerleader of Kenpachi " Iba stated.

"What was that ? Those sound like fighting words " Ikkau stated as he draws out his Zanpakutō.

"Bring it on Ikkau " Iba replied with a psychotic smirk as he draws out his Zanpakutō .

"Hey ,guys now isn't the time to be fighting each other, Unohana would be seriously pissed off if she found out we wasted time fighting each other " Yumichikia said to them.

"Unohana... " Iba said as his face turns blue at the thought of seeing Unohana angry. Iba qucikly redraws her sword.

"I'm not taking my chances with that woman " Ikkau replied as he redraws his sword as well.

"Okay, we'll work as a team for now, just stay out of my way when i'm fighting worthy foes " Kenpachi said to Sajin begrudgingly shaking his hand.

"Very well then Kenpachi , it's a deal " Sajin replied as they walk out of the gate.

"Yeah, it's time we all have some fun " Yachiru cheerfully shouted as she jumps on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Meanwhile Akon, Rin and Hiyosu are scanning power levels with their computers .

"Squad 7 and 11 have deployed themselves to aid squad 9's advancement into enemy territory "Akon reported to Ukitake.

"How are things in the frontlines ? " Ukitake asked.

"Squad 10 and Squad 3 have managed to capture the eastern region of the village and are advancing northwest into enemy territory . They're 6 miles northwest of the targeted zone " Rin reported.

"We should be within the battlefield in 5 to 10 minutes " Ukitake stated.

"That's great news " Akon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's barracks<strong>

Unohana finished treating Soifon of her wounds. Soifon is now fully healed with her left arm restored back to her.

"I feel brand new , like a million bucks " Soifon said to Unohana.

"You should be ready to return to battle by now " Unohana replied.

"Thank you so much for fixing my arm and my wounds" Soifon said to Unohana.

"It's just part of my job " Unohana replied with a smile.

At that moment Yoruichi walks into the barracks to hug Soifon.

"Looks like my little bee is alright " Yourichi said to Soifon.

"Lady Yoruichi , i'm sorry i failed to get the 9 tails " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

"Don't worry about it , we have some new intel saying that the 9 tails is heading to the village " Yoruichi said to Unohana and Soifon explaining the situation.

"He's what ? " Soifon stated shocked to here the news.

"He's being escorted by the legendary Sanin Jiarya and several powerful Jōunin " Yoruichi explained to them.

"How do you know this ? " Unohana asked.

"Me and Kisuke set up sensors within our gigals when we infirated the village nearly two weeks ago. These sensors would detect where they are hiding the Tailed beast " Yoruichi explained to them.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner ? " Soifon asked.

"Because we assumed they were found and destroyed by the Shinobi a while ago. It's just now on the way here i found out there still active " Yoruichi answered.

"I'm going there to capture the tailed beasts " Soifon stated as she gets up from the hospital bed .She's only wearing her g string like panties while in a patients robe.

"Hold it Soifon, it's too dangerous to try fighting him alone. You would need to wait until the Sanin is distracted " Yoruichi said to Soifon.

"Don't worry lady Yoruichi, i'm skilled at what i do " Soifon replied as she kisses Yoruichi in the mouth.

"Hold it Soifon, you need this " Yoruichi said to Soifon as she gives Soifon her captain's robe and Shinigmai outfit .

"Thanks Lady Yoruichi " Soifon repiled as she puts on her captains uniform.

"Come back here safely , my little bee " Yoruichi replied.

"Aren't you going to go with her ? " Unohana asked.

"Me and Kisuke are working on some preparations to capture the 9 tails right now besides with Shunsui and Ukitake acting as backup, Soifon would be fine .Kisuke just needs another hour to be ready " Yoruichi answered.

"Okay then " Unohana replied as she goes back to healing the wounded.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles south of<strong> **Jakuhō Raikōben crater**

10: 20 A.M. Kurenai struggles to fight Byakuya off while he uses his Bankai. Kurenai struggles to evade the tendrils that come right at her .

"You can't escape my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi " Byakuya stated as he sends 6 tendrils right at Kurenai .

" **Hananinjāto:Sagarisakura Sanranhōha(**花忍者アート：下がり桜と散乱法葉 _Flower Ninja Art: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves) "_ Kurenai chanted as she releases hundreds of flower petals that rain down like shiurken but Byakuya easily blocks it with his Bankai "Damn it " Kurenai shouted.

"Those weak attacks won't work " Byakuya stated as he has 6 tendrils come at Kurenai but Kurenai manages to dodge them as each of them smash the ground creating 300 foot implosion wave, the total destruction of the attacks levels 50 buildings.

Kurenai rushes 600 feet east to try escaping the attack. Kurenai then uses Tiger, Rabbit and Horse handsgins while running.

**"Hananinjāto: Hatsubai Baikaihana** (花忍者アート：発売媒介の花 _Flower Ninja Art: Release Mediated Flowers) " _Kurenai chanted as she turns her flower petals into bombs which levels everything within a 600 foot radius but Byakuya shields himself from the blast that levels 20 buildings . Kurenai dodges another wave of tendrils aimed at her by getting 800 feet further east.

"You're not getting away " Byakuya shouted as he goes to attack Kurenai. Kurenai is then surrounded by a sphere of pink petals but Kurenai barely dodges and gets light cuts on her left arm, left check and right thigh.

"Damn it , he's too fast and strong. I need to find his weakpoint and take him out " Kurenai said to herself as she continues to dodge more attacks from Byakuya.

"Try escaping this " Byakuya calmly stated as he uses two hands to shoot a massive tendril the size of a energy beam right at Kurenai . Kurenai quickly does Tiger, → Hare → and Dragon handseals.

"**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance** " Kurenai chanted as she fires a massive wave of cyclone petals to match Byakuya's tendril and both attacks clash with each other.

" Not bad but using both of my hands allows me to increase the speed of my blades three fold" Byakuya stated to Kurenai as he pours more of his spiritual energy into his tendril and starts to push back Kurenai's wind blast.

"You're not going to win " Kurenai replied as she pours all her power into her blast which causes an explosion leveling everything within a 1,200 foot radius leveling 200 buildings.

"Not a bad counter " Byakuya stated only to see vines come out of the ground .

**"Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku **(列豆結合錯覚_ String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kurenai chanted as she ensnares Byakuya in her Illusions.

"You think this would be enough to stop me ? " Byakuya stoically asked.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Kurenai chants as Byakuya is is about to be trapped in a a tree but he uses his reiastu to easily negate the tree .

"What? " Kurenai shouted shocked to see her genjustu canceled out.

" **Sakuranoare**(桜の荒れ_Hailstorm of Cherry Blossoms_) " Byakuya chanted as he turns all the scattered petals in the air to form thousands of ball like projectiles the size of baseballs and they rain down on Kurenai .

"Shit ! " Kurenai shouted as each of the balls explode with the explosive force of a grenade but moving at 14,666.6 ft/sec( 10,000 MPH ). they combined explosions level everything within a 1,000 foot radius leveling 50 buildings. Kurenai barely managed to block the attacks.

"Is this all you got ? You're quite a disappointment for a Jōunin. Without your Genjustu, you're barely any stronger than Renji " Byakuya said to Kurenai.

"Damn it,you figured me out Byakuya. You're even able to see through my Genjustu, i'll admit that out of the Jōunin here i'm the weakest in brute strength however ...i'm also the best in chakra control " Kunreai stated to Byakuya.

"What do you mean ? " Byakuya asked.

"Surely you don't think this was all i got . What i just showed you was just B rank Genjustu, let's see if you can handle A rank Genjustu " Kurenai answered.

" It doesn't matter how much Genjustu you use , you can never fool my eyes again " Byakuya replied.

" Let's see about that , **Magen:Eienekō**(魔幻・永遠エコー _Demon Illusion:Eternal Echo_) " Kurenai chanted as her voices echos and her body fades out.

"Another illusion , huh you can't fool me " Byakuya stated as he follows the sound of her footsteps as he hears Kurenai coming closer to him again. he then sees Kurenai behind him with her kunai knife behind him " Got you " Byakuya stated as he stabs his hand through her and uses his Bankai to send a tendril through her body but it was a illusion.

"It's useless to try using your eyes this time around " Kurenai stated as she stabs Byakuya in the back causing him to stagger.

"What ? ! How are you able to fool my senses again ? " Byakuya asked shocked to see that he's still trapped in Genjustu.

"Isn't it obvious ? I used Sound based Genjustu to trap you again " Kurenai stated as she comes right at him with a kunai to attack up close.

"Sound based Genjustu ?" Byakuya asked.

"Among all genjutsus, the most dangerous are those that affect the opponent with sound allowing the user to stay out of sight. It also makes it much harder to counter given you can't easily shut off soundwaves as you can with illusions " Kurenai stated as she comes at Byakuya with a horizontal slash aimed at his head but Byakuya uses Senbozakura to block the attack forming a shield around his body.

"I see, that's the secret to your technique. Then i'll have to find you then " Byakuya said to Kurenai as he closes his eyes and clams himself down.

"Not a bad move , however remember what i said earlier. I control the airwaves around you, i can use this to mask my presence and also use it to channel my sound through a wide area. It's impossible to escape a Genjustu user who can use the wind and sound to manipulate the reality around you " Kurenai said to Byakuya from a unknown distance.

"Damn it ! She's right , She can disguise her location and hide her reiastu at anytime while assaulting me with Genjustu that i won't see coming. Think Byakuya , there must be a weakness to her attacks " Byakuya said to himself as he struggles to find Kurenai's location.

" Take this !" Kurenai chanted as she throws a kunai at Byakuya but Byakuya blocks it with his Bankai easily.

"Do you think a puny kunai would be enough to beat me ? " Byakuya taunted only to see vines growing out from the ground.

"**Magen:Mojiretsu Mamenōjō** 魔幻・文字列豆農場_Demon Illusion:String Bean Farm_ ) Kurenai chanted as she creates a massive wave of string beanstalk tendrils to engulf everything within a 800 foot radius.

" Damn it, if i'm caught . I'm in serious trouble " Byakuya said to himself as he jumps into the air and uses his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to cut apart all the thousands of beanstalk tendrils coming after him. Kurenai then appears behind him and goes to attack him again .

"Got you this time " Kurenai shouted as she stabs him from behind with a kunai but it was an afterimage " What ? " Kurenai said shocked to see the after image only to see Byakuya behind her.

"**Hadō #4. **Byakurai**** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya calmly chanted as he shoots through Kurenai's heart but he then sees the clone dispel and scatter into flowers.

**"Shadow Clone Explosion** " Kurenai chanted as the fake Kurenai blows up creating a 200 foot radius explosion of flower petals. Byakuya barely dodges the attack only to see 10 clones right in from of him .

"What ? " Byakuya asked shocked to see them .

"**Shadow Clone Explosion** " all the clones chanted as they all explode leveling everything within a 800 foot radius leveling 40 buildings . He then sees Kurenai seemingly exhausted from using that justu.

"Got you now, you used too much chakra in that last attack now you're done " Byakuya said to Kunreai as he comes at her with his tendrils and hit through her body but it was an illusion.

"You missed " Kurenai stated behind him.

"huh ? " Byakuya shocked to see her from behind.

"**Magen: Hanarasui** (魔幻・花霞 _Demon Illusion: Flower Head Death ) " _Kurenai chanted as she does a handseal to trap him in a giant flower bud.

"What the hell ? " Byakuya said shouted to see himself trapped in the flower bud.

" This is my own unique Genjustu. It traps the foe in a Genjustu while i gather air around the foe and turn their own chakra against them destroying them both physically and internally . You're finished " Kurenai explained to Byakuya as she then as the flower glow into white petals and then compresses into a ball and 10 more giant flower buds grow from the ground then vines grow from there and they all glow with pinkish white chakra and then explodes creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion which then forms a 1,000 foot diameter ,20,000 foot high tornado that lasts 10 seconds scattering flower petals everywhere.

The blast clears up to reveal that Byakuya is bleeding everywhere from his body. The blast created a massive 200 foot diameter, 40 foot deep crater. The blast leveled 100 buildings and scattered all the debris into colorful pink petals.

"He's dead and gone. No one would of survived having their brain and lugs imploded and lacerations throughout his body. Time to find that bitch " Kurenai said to herself as she walks away only to se Byakuya in front of her.

"Not a bad tactic but it didn't work " Byakuya said to Kurenai as he forms his Bankai into a pink sword and slash Kurenai across the chest causing her to fall down.

"Impossible, how did you escape my attack ? " Kurenai asked.

"Simple, when i hit you with my **Sakuranoare**(桜の荒れ_Hailstorm of Cherry Blossoms_) , i left a fragment of my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi inside your right arm to help me track you down . It was difficult to see through you sound based Genjustu but tracking you with my own reiastu in you, i was able to find you and then at the moment of your ultimate Genjustu, i used my full power to negate your chakra and manage to escape a spiltsecond using **Bakdou # 71. Noren Mekuri **(暖簾捲り, _Curtain Stripping_) to briefly see through the genjustu and **Bakdou 69 Jigen misaki**_ (_次元岬 _Dimensional Cape) to _turn invisible, and can reappear anywhere nearby " Byakuya explained to Kurenai.

"How ? I saw you die in front of my eyes ? " Kurenai said shocked.

"It' simple, i used what you called Genjustu to trick you into thinking i was caught in your attack " Byakuya explained to Kurenai.

"What ? " Kurenai questioned .

"**Bakudō # 90 . Kyūkyoku Sakushi** ( 究極錯視 _Ultimate Illusion_ ) is a high level Binding kido used to create a illusion within a large radius. While us Shinigmai don't have the versatility of skills you Shinobi process, our kidō could be just as effective as this spell makes you see exactly what i was thinking fooling even the best masters of illusion " Byakuya explained to Kurenai.

"How resourceful of you to combine kido attacks to find an opening in my Genjustu . I seriously underestimated you however you won't get lucky twice " Kurenai replied as she tries to use another Genjustu

"You won't get another try at that " Byakuya replied hits Kurenai with a large tendril which send her flying 1,330 feet away . Kurenai barely blocks the attack.

"Damn it ! " Kurenai shouted only to see herself surrounded by a cloud of petals.

" **Gōkei** (吭景, _Pivotal Scene_) " Byakuya chanted as he surrounds Kurenai in a 30 foot diameter done of blade fragments.

"Shit ! **Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance** " Kurenai chanted as she fires a massive wave of cyclone petals the dome but it fails to dent it.

"It's impossible to break out of Gōkei .**Gōkei** (吭景, _Pivotal Scene_) creates a spherical formation of over 100 million tiny blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent " Byakuya explained to Kurenai as Kurenai struggles to blast her way out of the dome.

" Shit ! " Kurenai shouted as she struggles to break out of the attack as the dome compresses towards her.

"** Scatter Gōkei , Senbonzakura Kageyoshi " **Byakuya chanted as he creates an implosion with all the blade Fragments hitting Kurenai and then he creates a massive explosion leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius as Byakuya uses Shunpo to escape the blast.

The explosion levels 100 buildings and creates a blinding pink light engulfing everything within a mile radius and turning the clouds pinkish black within a 5 mile radius. The blade fragments form a 20,000 foot high pink mushroom cloud lasting for fall back to the ground as fallout . Byakuya uses shunpo to return to where Kurenai was at. The blast created a 200 foot diameter, 40 foot deep crater. Byakuya's Bankai reforges back into his sealed sword state.

"YOU BASTARD !" Kurenai shouted in pain as she gets back up from the attack. She gets back up from the ground with blood covering her entire body. Her Jōunin vest and her red pants have been ripped apart from the explosion exposing her red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible.

"It's amazing you can stand despite your level of injures and more surprising you were able to repel the fragments away from your vital organs neck and head as well as major arteries " Byakuya praised.

"I used my air barrier last second to reduce the damage. I barely survived you're attack " Kurenai stated.

"Well it looks like you won't be able to do anything in your current state. You're barely able to stand and your arms are too injured to do any handseals . You can only do at least one or two justus now whereas i have millions of blade fragments , you're too injured to continue this " Byakuya explained to Kurenai.

"Two justus are all i need to beat you . **Kuchiyose** **Akaiha** (口寄せ:赤い刃 _Summoning Jutsu_ :_Red Blade_ ). " Kurenai chanted as she summons a sword in her right hand while she holds a kunai in her left hand. Kurenai's sword is a katana with a crimson red blade with a flower shaped sword guard with thorn like hilt-wrapping .

"That's a fine sword you got there " Byakuya commented staring at her blade.

"You like it ? It's my blade i inheirted from my father. I'll use this to cut you down . It's called ** Akaiha** (赤い刃 _Red Blade_ ). It's my sword i used in the ANBU. It contains a special poison which slows down your senses and reaction time making it harder to break out my Genjustu " Kurenai explained to Byakuya as the blade glows with a pinkish red mist

"I see, still it doesn't matter, i can see through all your genjustu . Besides i'm the one of the fastest in the soul society, you can't catch me with that especially with the millions of blades i wield with my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi " Byakuya stated.

"I see, very well then , time to show you my ultimate justu " Kurenai replied as she does Tiger, Dog →, Snake →, Monkey →, Ox , → Tiger, Dog →, Hare →, Snake →, Ram, Dog, → Snake → Monkey →, Ox, → Tiger, Hare →, Snake →, Horse →, Ram →, Bird →, Tiger, → Hare → ,Snake →, Horse →, Ram →, Bird →, Tiger →, Hare → Snake →, Horse → ,Ram → ,Bird →, Dog, Rat, Tiger, → Boar →, Tiger →, Horse → and Ox handseals

"She's using so much handseals ? " Byakuya said to himself shocked to see her charka raise up. Kurenai then uses the blood on her arms to write a blood circle on the ground and draw a Kanji with the symbol of blood (血)

" **Magen : Kurenai Hanano Chinomori** ( 魔幻・ 紅花の血の森_Demon Illusion:_ _Crimson Flower Forest ) " _Kurenai chanted as the blood circle glows with an red aura and releases a massive wave of red mist everywhere . After the release of the mist , a massive growth of trees appear everywhere within a 2,000 foot radius and the rain stops falling as the sky turns dark red and dark red tree leaves fall from the sky.

"What's going on ? " Byakuya asked.

" This is **Magen : Kurenai Hanano Chinomori** ( 魔幻・ 紅花の血の森_Demon Illusion:_ _Crimson Flower Forest ) . _My own unique Genjustu hence the name . This is the justu that helped me become a Jōunin , it turns my own blood infused within chakra to a mist controlled by my wind to affect anyone with my Genjustu. There's no escaping my Genjustu now. This is my ultimate defense and my ultimate offense for this a S-rank Genjustu" Kurenai explained to Byakuya.

"S -rank ? That's impossible, those techniques are around Kage level " Byakuya stated.

"You're right, remember what i told about my power ? In terms of brute strength, i'm the weakest of the Jōunin class fighters however my Genjustu and Ninjustu abilities are that of a Kage . Consider yourself to be the 5th person to ever see this ability " Kurenai said to Byakuya as she then fades out.

" Where did she go ? " Byakuya said to himself as he is then struck down by a kunai and staggers back.

" You fought well against my Genjustu so far however without a Sharrigan, your not anywhere close to negating this justu. " Kurenai said to Byakuya as she goes to attack him. Byakuya goes to strike her with a tendril but the tendril comes right back at Byakuya.

"What ? " Byakuya said shocked to see the tendril as it hits him in the face and knocks him through 10 illusions trees which are really 10 buildings.

"You're under my control Byakuya. You're attacks are now useless against me. Trying to attack me while under my ultimate genjustu is an futile enveador given that it would simply bounce right back at you. With the wind currents forming the genjustu/ninjustu barrier, your own kidō attacks and Bankai attacks are useless against me " Kurenai explained to Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Kiba, Hinata and Shino sense Kurenai's power from a distance .

"Kurenai sensei is giving it all she got against her opponent " Kiba said to Shino and Hinata.

"Indeed, it makes you wonder how much power she was holding back when she challenged us to that bell test " Shino replied.

"I know that justu. It's Kurenai's **Magen : Kurenai Hanano Chinomori** ( 魔幻・ 紅花の血の森_Demon Illusion:_ _Crimson Flower Forest ) " _Hinata said to them.

"What ? " Shino asked.

"It was back during my training with Kurenai " Hinata answered as she thinks back to the past.

**6 months ago**

**Hinata's Pov**

I remember the last time i trained with Kurenai shortly before she was pregnant . I went to train with her to get stronger.

"Why are you so nervous Hinata ? " she asked me.

"I'm just not strong enough ,everyone else is stronger than me at this point. Even Sakura who was the weakest 2 years ago is now more powerful than i am. I would never be able impress Naruto Kun with this level of power " i said to my teacher.

"That's your problem right there . You doubt yourself too much , your power is strong but your resolve is weak Hinata . You tend to underestimate your own power . You have the potential of surpassing your brother ,i f you can use that power at will , you would become the level of a Jōunin like your cousin Neji and prove to your father that you're worthy of the Main branch title " Kurenai said to me.

"There's no way i can ever be as strong as Neji. He's even stronger than you Kurneai " i replied.

"That may be true however you have the potential to do so, right now your power is only that of a high level Chūnin at the lowest reading and a Mid level Special Jōunin at best. In order to stay evenly matched with a Jōunin , you would need to harden your resolve

"That's actually easier said than done " i said to Kurenai.

"Then i would strengthen your resolve " she replied as she came at me with 5 exploding kunai . I dodge the hits and go up into the air. She then appears and kicks me down. She then dashes towards me and attacks me with full force hitting me into a large rock.

"Damn it ! " i said to her.

"**Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku **(列豆結合錯覚_ String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kurenai chanted as she tries to ensnare me in her Illusions but i dodge the attack and avoids the vines that extend 300 feet away.

"**Byakugan** " i chanted as i see through her Genjustu only to see wind tendrils coming at me then they spread out.

" Just because you can see through Genjustu doesn't mean you can stop it's effects** Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Kurenai said to me as i was completely robbed of my mobility as i saw the mirage of a tree coiling itself around me.

" Damn it , i had no idea you could use wind " i said to her.

"Like i said, you would need **Byakugan** on the level of your father to stop my attacks .**Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance**(風遁・花散舞 _Fūton: Hanachiri Ma_i) " Kurenai chanted as she summons a cyclone of petals in a horizontal direction form both her hands.

" **Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) "_ i chanted as i cancel out her Genjustu and negate the wind blast and create a 100 foot diameter crater in the ground.

"Not bad Hinata but your still not fighting at all you got " Kurenai said to Hinata.

"but i'm out of chakra , my body could barely move and your far too powerful for me to take on, you were able to defeat even Kiba in his two headed wolf state and Shino's insects barely kept up with you " i said to her.

"That's your problem , your weak because you fear your own limitations. You need to fight that fear of yours. You can never win a battle with fear in your heart. You are like a cub to a lions den, if you don't mature into a lion , you would never be able to protect Naruto " she said to me.

"Huh? " i said shocked to hear her said those words.

"I know about how you feel about Naruto . I don't even need to read minds to tell your true feelings for her " she said to me.

"Your right , i always wanted to thank Naruto for giving me the resolve to fight . Next time he needs help, i would help him. " i replied as i cover my body with dense chakra and my eyes glow blue.

That's where i found my resolve , at that very moment that's where i found my resolve .

"That's more like it Hinata, now to encourage you more, i'll use my ultimate justu on you **Magen : Kurenai Hanano Chinomori** ( 魔幻・ 紅花の血の森_Demon Illusion:_ _Crimson Flower Forest ) " _she chanted as she created a crimson forest with almost everything being red.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

"It was that training that i learned my ****Jūho Sōshiken Raionhāto****(柔歩双獅拳:ライオンハート_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists : Lionheart_ ) " Hinata explained to them.

"It's amazing , to think sensei had a justu that powerful " Shino said to Hinata.

"She held back on me in the fight. She could of destroyed me any second if she desired " Hinata stated.

"How powerful was the justu ? " Kiba asked.

"It was so powerful that it felt like she was reading my mind . She countered my every move while under that Genjustu and i was close to dying in one case but i then used my Jūho Sōshiken Raionhāto to catch her by surprise "Hinata explained to them.

"Our sensei is something else " Kiba replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyūga <strong>**district**

Hitsugaya and Neji clash attacks with each other. Neji dodges a series of 5 ice dragon strikes from Hitsugaya's Bankai. The entire neighborhood is buried under 5 feet of snow and ice . Neji and Hitsugaya clash there swords together, creating a 100 foot shockwave with each clashing blow. Neji comes at Hitsugaya's face with a lunging blow charged up but Hitsugaya manages to use Shunpo to escape. Everything around them is engulfed in a blizzard.

"Not bad but let's see how you handle this **Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots 120 kunai like ice projectiles at Neji.

"**Gentle Fist Art:Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms** (八卦百二十八掌, _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_) " Neji chanted as he uses 128 strikes to cancel out all of Hitsugaya.

"He managed to deflect all of them " Hitsugaya said to himself shocked to see that happen.

Neji then uses Shunshin to move at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH) to appear behind Hitsugaya.

**"Hakke Shitenkūshō** (八卦四天空掌 _Eight Trigrams Ultimate Wind ) " _Neji chanted as he uses one air palm to send Hitsugaya flying into a 10 story building 300 feet away. He hits him with two smaller air palms then spins around and does a two handed sky palm causing a massive wind blast leveling the building behind Akon and destroying everything within a 1,600 foot semi circle radius and leveling 500 buildings.

Hitsugaya used his ice wings to shield himself from the blast and gets back up to fight again. Hitsugaya uses a series of 10 ice dragons to attack Neji but Neji uses the chakra around his fingertips to cut through the dragons. Neji then sees Hitsugaya above him.

"**Mōda # 5 Katate hanmāshinguru **_(_片手ハンマーシングル_Single handed hammer) " _Hitsugaya chanted as he swing s his sword down like a hammer hitting the ground and causing a 300 foot implosion wave freezing everything there. Hitsugaya then sees a flashbomb go off and blind him and Neji moves up close to Hitsugaya.

" Got you this time, game over **Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** (柔拳法・八卦六十四掌, _Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_) " Neji chanted as he comes right at Hitsugaya. "**Two ****Palms** " Neji chanted as he uses two consecutive strikes to make two "**Four Palms" **Neji chanted as he uses another two consecutive strikes to make four " **Eight Palms** " Neji chanted as he lands four consecutive strikes to make eight " **Sixteen Palms** , eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen " **Thirty Two Palms** " Neji chanted as he uses sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty two "**Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms** " Neji chanted as he does another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes smashing Hitsugaya through a 10 story building.

"Damn it !" Hitsugaya stated as the smoke clears up.

"What's the meaning of this ? I hit him directly, why can i still sense his charka " Neji said to himself as he then sees Hitsugaya covered in ice around his body and sees the ice chip off him.

"**Kōriōga Sōkō** ( 氷王が装甲_Armor of the Ice King ) " _Hitsugaya chanted as his ice skin shatters protecting him of his wounds.

"You shielded yourself with ice ? " Neji said to Hitsugaya shocked to see this.

"That was too close , I would of been knocked of my Bankai had not for that. You said you can release chakra from your body right ? **Kōriōga Sōkō** ( 氷王が装甲_Armor of the Ice King ) _transforms my ice into a temporary shield as thick as steel to shield me form fatal wounds using my reiastu and negates any reiastu or chakra . This is formed by condensing and freezing the sweat pores in my body " Hitsugaya explained to Neji.

"I see, however you seem to lose chakra doing so given that petal of your has withered " Neji replied as Hitsugaya notices one of the 12 petals gone on his Bankai.

"Damn he has a point , my **Kōriōga Sōkō** ( 氷王が装甲_Armor of the Ice King ) _could negate fatal wounds of even lethal blows to the heart, neck head and julgar veins however it uses too much reiastu and cost me a petal out of the 12 petals meaning i can only use this 12 times before my Bankai expires " Hitsugaya said to himself.

"I already know your weaknesses about your bankai based on Kakashi's report. While your bankai is very powerful, it's power is limited to the fact it uses up too much reiastu at once and you can barely maintain it for more than 20 minutes . You're a terrible matchup to my Gentle fist style " Neji explained to Hitsugaya.

"Well i'll just have to kill you before my Bankai runs out " Hitsugaya replied "**Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_)" Hitsugaya shouts as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Neji .The ice then extends upward "**Zekku** (絶空, _Void Sever_)" Hitsugaya shouts as he lifts his sword to control his Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. Neji dodges the attack dodging the spikes that go along with while using his chkara to step on the ice.

**"Hakke Shitenkūshō** (八卦四天空掌 _Eight Trigrams Ultimate Wind ) " _Neji chanted as he fires a barrage of 10 air palms but Hitsugaya dodges the blasts which level 50 buildings. Hitsugaya then counters with his own attack

"**Kyodai Hiryū **(巨大氷竜 _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots a 75 foot Chinese dragon at Neji but Neji dodges the attack and creates a 1,000 foot radius explosion leveling 50 buildings.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Neji countered as he fires a compressed air wave at Hitsugaya with his left palm . Hitsugaya blocks the attack with his Bankai only to see Neji come behind him "**Jūken:** **Shinzō Inshōfera** (柔拳心臓印象フェラ _Gentle Fist_ :_Heart Striking Blow ) " _Neji chanted as she does a lunging chop at Hitsugaya and hit his heart casing Hitsugaya to stagger but it was a clone.

"**Zanhyō Ningyō** (残氷人形, _"Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll"_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he reveals himself to be an ice clone and Neji is surrounded by ice.

"What ? " Neji said shocked to see it was a fake.

**"Kōridama **K**eimusho**_( _氷球刑務所_ Ice Sphere Prison)" _Hitsugaya shouts as he turns all the water he absorbed and all the water from his ice clone into a massive ice orb.

"What the hell?" Neji states.

"**Kōridama **K**eimusho**_( _氷球刑務所_ Ice Sphere Prison) _anything that has come in contact with water vapor would be frozen within a ice prison that is powerful enough to freeze even the Reiastu of the opponent, you water justu gave me more than enough to trap you inside there." Hitsugaya explained to Neji.

" Damn it" Neji replied .

"Time to end this **Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, _Thousand Years' Ice Prison_)" Hitsugaya surrounds Neji with ice pillars to trap him .

"**Jūkenpō Ichigekishin**(柔拳法一撃身_Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body_) " Neji chanted as he expels chakra from every chakra point on his body to create an explosive wave to break out of Sennen Hyōrō.

Neji charges at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya catches his arm and then uses his Zanpakutō block a second palm strike from Neji's right hand. They struggle to overpower each other but Neji goes behind Hitsugaya and kicks him into the ground .

**"Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots 150 kunai like ice projectiles at Neji.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji chanted as he spins around negating the attack.

Neji then appears behind him using Shunshin with a roundhouse kick but Hitsugaya does a roll to avoid it and dodges a few kicks aimed at him. Hitsugaya counters by using Shunpo to appear behind him to do a sweeping slash next to Neji's neck but Neji dodges the attack and goes for a punch but Hitsugaya grabs his hand. They gain some distance and goes to strike each other.

"**Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he dashes towards Neji .

"**Jūken:** **Shinzō Inshōfera** (柔拳心臓印象フェラ _Gentle Fist_ :_Heart Striking Blow ) " _Neji chanted as he does a lunging chop at Hitsugaya. They're attacks clash and create a 1,000 foot explosion with there Reiastu leveling 50 buildings.

"Not bad, you're strength is highly formidable however it's time we end this " Hitsugaya said to Neji as Hitsugaya charges up spiritual energy.

"Very well then ! " Neji replied as he charges up chakra around his hands.

They both get 4,000 feet from each other with Neji being in the west end and Hitsugaya being at the east end.

"**Hakke Hasangeki** (八卦破山撃E_ight Trigrams Mountain Break Attack_ )" Neji chanted as he fires a dense wave of chakra from a 4,000 foot distance from Hitsugaya.

"**Hiryūhō** (氷竜砲_Ice Dragon Cannon_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses both hands on his sword to shoot a dense beam of blue energy traveling to meet the wind blast and both attacks collide with each other at the 2,000 foot mark. The blast collide and causes a 3,000 foot radius explosion leveling 1,500 buildings.

Hitsugaya looks around to see where Neji went only to see him gone.

"Where did he go ? " Hitsugaya asked as he then sees Neji right in front of him.

**"Zesshō: Hachimon Hōgeki** (絶招・八門崩撃_Last Resort: Eight Gates Assault_ ) " Neji chants as he hits Hitsugaya with his right palm which forms a green trigram seal on Hitsugaya which sends Hitsugaya flying through a building.

"Damn it ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he loses 6 of his petals.

"With the Zesshō: Hachimon Hōgeki seal on you, i cut your chakra flow in half . Now you're at a disadvantage against me " Neji said to Hitsugaya as he comes at Hitsugaya.

"Damn it ! " Hitsugaya replied as he shoots a ice dragon at Neji but Neji runs through it and almost hits Hitsugaya.

"Like i said to you before, you're chakra is cut in half while my power hasn't weakened " Neji stated.

"Damn you !" Hitsugaya shouted as he struggles to stand holding on to his injured stomach and the tirgram seal on his stomach.

"You're chakra has been greatly restricted from you and you're now barely strong enough to injure me " Neji explained to Hitsugaya.

"We'll see about that **Kyodai Hiryū **(巨大氷竜 _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots a 75 foot Chinese dragon at Neji but Neji uses one hand to block it with ease.

"**Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Neji countered as he fires a compressed air wave at Hitsugaya with his left palm which sends Hitsugaya flying a good distance from Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Menna district**

Mayuri chases Shizune down with his Bankai . Shizune dodges the massive charging caterpillar as it goes through a row of 10 houses pursuing Shizune. Mayuri then has the creature shoot more poison at Shizune which causes her to slow down as he skin turns purplish and she struggles to move.

"It's amazing you were able to hold out against my Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō however there is no resistance to the poison once it takes effect on you " Mayuri explained to Shizune.

"Damn it,it can't end this way " Shizune replied as she gets back up and goes to fight again.

Mayuri has its massive caterpillar chase Shizune 3,300 feet away leveling 30 buildings in the path . Shizune then sees the caterpillar leap 500 feet in the air to attack her but Shizune dodges as the caterpillar causes a 600 foot radius implosion wave leveling 20 buildings. Mayuri then appears behind her with his sealed sword and goes to slash her but shes uses her kunai to block the strike.

"Don't be fooled, i can still attack with my sealed sword while using Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō " Mayuri explained to Shizune as she struggles to move as the poison decreases her speed and causes her to feel more pain.

"Most impressive, so you're the first to ever counter my Ashisogi Jizō 's poison, especially in it's Bankai are quite a fascinating human specimen indeed, all the reason i need to capture you alive. You shinobi are going to be fun dissecting, with half your puppets gone , it's best you give up while your ahead" Mayuri stated.

"**Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Shizune stated as she creates a rain of 1,000 senbon at Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō which all explode but the needles do very little damage to the bankai.,

"I should tell you that whoever has ingested the poison loses attack power as well. The poison drastically decreases the persons reiastu level while creating a painful paralysis which takes effect immediately After 5 minutes, you would be dead " Mayuri explained to Shizune as he comes at Shizune'

"**Wind Style: Devastation " **Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth that causes a 500 foot radius explosion leveling 15 buildings but Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō charges right at Shizune.

"**Burēdoshotto **(ブレードショット_Blade shot_)" Mayuri chants as his Bankai shoots 20 sword blades towards Shizune but she dodges the attack but she's about to be eaten by the large caterpillar.

"Got you now " Mayuri shouted as the bankai comes right at Shizune but Shizune barely dodges the attack and then appears behind Mayuri

"****Chakra Dissection Blades ****(チャクラのメス_Chakura no Mesu_) " Shizune chanted as she slashes Mayrui with a powerful vertical slash as the attack creates a 500 foot long fissure in the ground but the slash doesn't even starch Mayuri " What ? " Shizune asked shocked to see him uncut.

"You're too weak " Mayuri replied as he slashes her with his Zanpakutō. Shizune staggers back with a gash across her chest and with the poison spreading across her body. Shizune falls to the ground face first unable to move her body at all .

"I must say, You did better than i expected. To fight against me for a full 5 minutes and still live under Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō is a rather impressive feat however your body has it's limits like all other humans. Now that you're completely paralyzed and unable to move at all, you'll die in 5 minutes flat " Mayuri explained

"Damn it ! " Shizune replied trying to move.

"Let's talk then , if you agree to become my research project, i promise you that i would give you special treatment " Mayuri stated.

"What special treatment ? " Shizune asked.

"If you work for me, I'll treat you well. In case you are worried, I am really gentle with female subjects. How about this? I'll give you top class special treatment. I'll only drug you eight times a day and only four hours of machine operations a day. You will eat with your mouth and when you sleep, I'll give you clothes. And I'll stay away from any life-threatening operations if I operate on you. How about it? This is a special offer that I've never offered to any test subject before" Mayuri explained to Shizune.

"You can blow it out your ass " Shizune replied.

"Then i'll take you by force. Such a beautiful body you process " Mayuri creepily stated.

"What are you planning to do ? " Shizune asked.

"What a stupid question you ask. What do you think i'll do to a fine female capture ? Since you rejected my offers of becoming my servant by your own free will, i'll capture you and make you my sex slave " Mayuri replied as he walks towards her and goes to grab her .

"Let go of me " Shizune shouted.

"I would love to make use of your body starting now " Mayuri smiled as he throws down Shizune and forcefully removes her clothes.

"Got you ! " Shizune stated with a smirk on her face as she then slashes Mayuri cutting his right arm off and she leaps away from him unfazed by the poison.

"ARRRRGH ! My arm " Mayuri shouted as he screams in pain trying to hold on to his arm socket.

" I got you now ! Your poison no longer has an effect on me " Shizune said to Mayuri.

"Damn it, that's impossible. You couldn't have possibly developed a cure against my Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō " Mayuri said shocked to see Shizune back up healed of her poison.

"I must admit, your poison is very potent . It's enough to affect even a Dokuton user myself " Shizune stated

"Dokuton ? " Mayuri asked.

"**Dokuton**(毒遁_,Poison Release_ ) is my own unique Kekkai Genkai that has the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to all forms of poison. Your poisons are pretty powerful to affect me even for a while but i'm afraid they would no longer work against me " Shizune explained to Mayuri

"Damn it ! " Mayuri replied as he restores his arm with a serum while pissed off at losing his arm . After healing his arm, he clenched his fist to break the needle in his newly restored hand.

"**Dokuton**(毒遁_,Poison Release_ ) combines Wind, earth and water and mix it with the cells in my body to create a toxic poison which destroys everything in it's path " Shizune explained to Mayuri.

"What do you mean by that ? " Mayuri questioned.

"Allow me to demonstrate this toxic poison " Shizune replied as she goes to attack Mayuri.

What the hell ? " Mayuri asked as he sees Shizune charging up chakra.

"**Dokugiri**(毒霧_Poison Mist_) " Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive cloud of poison gas at Mayuri.

" Absorb it Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō" Mayuri commanded as the massive caterpillar absorbs the poison however the poison causes the Bankai to instantly melt and become nothing but purple goo " What ? "

"Anything that is caught in my poison is instantly eroded away . Chakra, skin, tissue, metal, it doesn't matter. It's incredibly fast acting and dissolves the target in seconds until there nothing but a pile of smoldering guck . There is no cure to my poison " Shizune explained to Mayuri as she speards the wave of poison towards Mayuri.

" Shit, even a breath of that mist would end my life " Mayuri said to himself as he tries to evade the poison but is hit by the poison and starts to dissolve " ARRRGH ! " Mayuri screamed as his body begins to break down but it's revealed to be a portable gigal. The wave of poison melts everything within a 1,000 foot radius and melted 50 buildings.

"Where did he go ? " Shizune asked herself as she looks around for him. Mayuri meanwhile hides out using his cloaking device.

"This is bad! I wasn't expecting this level of poison. If i'm hit even once by the poison, i'll a goner " Mayuri though to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage <strong>**palace**

Tsunade detects Shizune's rising chakra level and senses her poison element.

"Looks like Shizune activated her Dokuton " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"It seems whoever is fighting her is as good as dead " Tsunade smiled thinking about Shizune's power.

"How so ? " Katsuyu asked.

"Even avoiding the initial toxic wave, Shizune's poison leaves a weaker yet still toxic fume around anything she hits with her poison release and poison mist. The mist is so fatal that it makes even Hanzō 's poison seem mild in comparison " Tsunade explained.

"What ? Even his poisons? Hanzō's poisons kill in five minutes " Katsuyu questioned.

"Shizune's poison mist and her poisons cause instant death even just breathing in a small amount of her poison. Her poison is corrosive and starts to rot away the cells in your body causing death between 5 to 30 seconds. The result is horrific death with your lungs and internal organs melting and your skin bubbling and corroding until you're no more " Tsunade answered explaining the extent of Shizune's poisons.

"I had no clue she was this powerful " Katsuyu stated.

"It seems she's not the only one going full power. Kurneai and Neji have decided to unleash their full power as well " Tsunade said to Katusyu

"What strong amounts of power " Katsuyu stated.

" Indeed , still there power is nothing compare to the threat already in this village . The 10 tails himself " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 8 miles west of the main gate<strong>

Ichigo rushes through the main road looking for Naruto when encounters 30 more shinobi.

" It's the substitute Shinigmai , get him " said one of the shinobi.

" More shinobi, these guys are a pesk " Ichbigo said to himself as he goes to fight more of them barehanded .

"Attack ! " they all shouted as they all come at Ichigo but Ichigo uses Shunpo to knock all of them out with ease with the hilt of his Zangestu.

"You guys aren't even worth my time " Ichigo taunted as he leaves the area turning up north to the Yamanaka district.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Inuzuka <strong>**district**

Uryu heads out to search for Naruto within the city . He comes across a bridge leveled from the fight between Kiba and Ikkau.

"I got to find the Ninetails soon " Uryu thought to himself only to be surrounded by 10 ANBU agents.

"We found one of the Shinigmai disguised as Benji " said one of the ANBU members.

"Don't move " said another ANBU member.

"Drop your weapon " said a third ANBU member pointing a sword to Uryu's back.

"Very well then " Uryu replied as he drops a thin, silver-colored weapon on the ground. The ANBU go to pick it up while Uryu draws a bow out.

"What the hell ? said the ANBU leader.

"Don't compare me to a shinigmai " Uryu replied as he fires one arrow at them. The arrow hits each of there swords ricocheting until it hits part of the destroyed bridge destroying it.

"Shit, here's too strong. Retreat for now " said the ANBU leader as they all retreated from the area.

"That takes care of that nuisance, now time to find Naruto " Uryu said to himself as he crosses the river.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Chad walks with several shinobi into the hospital where he meets Sakura.

"Come in " Sakura said to the shinobi.

"We found another civilian within the village " said one of the shinobi.

" Bring him in " Sakura commanded.

"Yes madam "one of the shinobi replied as Chad is carried inside the building.

"Please have a seat young man " Sakura said to Chad.

"Yes madam " Chad repiled as he sits down at the table and Sakura checks his body using healing justu.

"Something's off about this guy "  Sakura said to herself.

"I can probably take this girl hostage and h try to draw Naruto out this way. Given she's a medical ninja, her strength would most likely be very well " Chad said to himself.

"You need help good sir ? " Sakura asked.

"It's my arm, it hurts a bit " Chad answered .

"Go ahead " Sakura replied only to be put in a sleeperhold by Chad.

"Now come quietly with me " Chad said to Sakura.

"I knew it, you're an enemy spy " Sakura said to him as it was revealed to be a log.

"What? " Chad said shocked to see Sakura gone and he's suddenly hit down by Sakura's elbow which smashes him into the ground " UUGGGHH !"

"Your chakra is too high to be a normal civilian, yet your still a human like me. Interesting to encounter another human here " Sakura said to Chad as she goes to punch Chad again but Chad rolls out the way which causes the entire building to shake.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ino and Choji feel the shaking as well as everyone else in the building.

"What's going on ? " Ino asked.

"It sounds like Sakura " Choji answered.

"There must be an intruder upstairs fighting her " Inoichi stated.

"Whoever is trying to attack this hospital is in serious trouble " Ino replied.

Back upstairs, Chad in base form dodges Sakura's punches and goes to punch her but she dodges . Chad is then surrounded by 10 shinobi.

"Surrender die " said one of the shinobi.

" Never " Chad replied as he creates an energy blast hitting the ground causing smoke to engulf the area.

"Damn him " Sakura shouted as she then goes to pursue Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sōkyoku Hill<strong>

Shunsui and Ukitake are on top of the massive 1 mile long, 2,500 foot wide and 1,000 foot high hill which is 100 feet wide at the tip of the hill next to the Sōkyoku with 700 other Shinigmai at the hill.

"Everyone ready ? " Ukitake asked.

"We're all ready " all the Shinigmai answered.

"Very well then, let's all head out in an orderly fashion " Shunsui commanded as they activate the Senkaimon .

"Yes captain " the Shinigmai replied as they all head out to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles northeast of Konoha <strong>

Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi ,Yamato and Gai arrive at the city limits of the village to see nothing but smoke and destruction coming from the village.

"What happened to the village ? " Naruto said to Kakashi shocked to see the village destroyed.

"They really let loose in the village " Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"Those bastards are going to pay for this " Naruto shouted in intense anger as he dashes towards the village

"Naruto wait, don't go without us " Kakashi shouted as he tires to go after Naruto but is stopped by Jiraiya.

"Naruto could handle himself now . If things get too out of hand, i'll help him , our priority is to get Yamato to Tsunade ASAP " Jiraiya said to them.

Suddenly they sense a series of powers coming from the village. They sense Kunreai fighting against

"What's going on ? Why is Kurenai in the battlefield " Kakashi asked.

"This isn't good, i'm also not sensing Asuma's chakra anywhere either " Gai stated.

"Shizune and Neji are also in a fight but i'm not sensing all the other fighters in the village. They must of all been token by surprise in this battle " Jiraiya said to Gai and Kakashi.

"Why isn't Tsunade stopping Kurenai ? She's pregnant, she would be putting the baby at risk " Kakashi questioned.

"Tsunade is probably busy trying to heal and evacuate the entire village " Jiraiya answered.

"We got to help Kurenai " Kakashi said to Jiraiya.

"Go right ahead. You and Gai should go and stop her while i bring Yamato to a doctor " Jiraiya commanded.

"Okay then " Kakashi replied as he leaps off the frog .

"We'll make sure she's alive and well " Gai replied as he follows Kakashi to the village as both of them run on foot.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Akon, Rin and Hiyosu sense terrible things happening within there computer.

'This is bad , Byakuya, Hitsugaya and even out captain is being overwhelmed by powerful shinobi " Akon said to his men.

"Captain Kurostchi is the one who seems in the most trouble. His health is rapidly decreasing and his vital signs are starting to fail " Rin explained.

"That's impossible, poison shouldn't work against him " Hiyosu stated.

"Our captain's opponent has **30,000 RYK**,she's just as powerful as Kurotsuchi yet it seems like the captain is at a disadvantage" Akon replied.

"There's also Byakuya , his foe is somehow winning the fight " Hiyosu stated.

"He's fighting a Jōunin , there shouldn't be much of a surprise " Rin retorted.

"What's unusual is the low amount of Reiastu this fighter has. The fighter only has **25,000 RYK** but it suddenly shoots up to **125,000 RYK** every few seconds out of nowhere " Akon explained to Rin.

" Byakuya shouldn't be losing this badly , he has **50,000 RYK** to **300,000 RYK** in Bankai. What technique is his opponent using to gain such an upper hand on him ? " Rin asked.

"That's not the only thing, Hitsugaya's reaistu was cut in half by his opponent " Akon explained to them.

"What ? " Rin asked shocked to hear this.

" Hitsugaya should have at least **60,000 RYK** Bankai base . Right now hes only with **30,000 RYK.** His foes power went up from **36,000 RYK** to **72,000 RYK **" Akon stated.

" How can such a huge power increase and decrease happen at the same time ? " Hiysou questioned.

"I have no way of knowing that " Akon replied.

Meanwhile at the otherside of the campground. Rukia meets up with Renji again.

"About time you showed up " Renji said to Rukia.

"How are things going for Byakuya ? " Rukia asked.

"It's not looking good for him, we got to go save him " Renji answered.

"How serious is it ? " Rukia asked.

"Very serious, i have been waiting for you to get back here so you can help me out " Renji answered.

"Let's get going " Rukia replied as they head out of the campground to help Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles southeast of<strong> **Jakuhō Raikōben crater**

10 :25 A.M. Byakuya struggles to fight Kurenai in the never ending maze of trees. Byakuya dodges more attacks from Kurenai 's genjustu and tries to find an opening. Byakuya struggles to stand after being stabbed 5 times by Kurenai. Byakuya and Kurenai are within a 3,300 foot diameter nearly invisible dome filled with pink mist.

"Looks like your losing control of your own senses and your speed is decreasing " Kurenai said to him as she comes at him with her blade but Byakuya blocks the attack with his Bankai forming a sphere around him but the sphere turns against him and damages Byakuya .

"What's going on ? Why are you attacking me Senbozakura ? " Byakuya asked.

"**_I'm not, it's that this justu she activated is turning our attacks against us_** " Senbozakura answered.

" Looks like you figured it out " Kurenai stated right behind him as she goes for a vertical slash aiming at Byakuya's back but Byakuya manages to dodge the slash but is stabbed in the chest by Kurenai .

"Damn it " Byakuya shouted staggering back from the pain as his chest is leaking out a pinkish red mist as he holds on to his chest.

"Looks like your more vulnerable to my Genjustu now " Kurenai said to Byakuya as she then goes on the offensive sending a wave of vines at Byakuya.

" Damn it  " Byakuya said to himself struggling to stay calm as he uses his tendrils to cut the vines into pieces .

"**_Byakuya behind you_** " Senbozakura warned as he sees tree branches extend towards Byakuya.

"Got you now **Magen: Shiten Setsudan **(魔幻・支店を切断_Demon Illusion: Severing Branch ) "_ Kurenai chanted to herself as she has thousands of sharp branches come at Byakuya .

"Impossible, i didn't even hear her chant the attack " Byakuya said to himself as her shields himself with his Bankai

"That again. I told you it won't work " Kurenai said to Byakuya telepathically as she almost hits Byakuya with his own attack.

"How are you able to talk to me in my head ? " Byakuya asked.

"Isn't it obvious ? I already said that you're under my control Byakuya. You're attacks are now useless against me. Trying to attack me while under my ultimate genjustu is an futile endeavor given that it would simply bounce right back at you. With the wind currents forming the genjustu/ninjustu barrier, your own kidō attacks and Bankai attacks are useless against me " Kurenai explained to Byakuya.

"I see, so you're controlling my mind ? " Byakuya asked.

"Nope, just controlling the five senses in your body and combining it wind release chakra to turn everything you do against me right back at you . I can even able to enter the subconscious of a person to see their _true nature_. The extent of my abilities are unmatched in Kurenai Hanano Chinomori. Combined with my father's Akaiha which slows down your senses and reaction time, you can never break free of my Genjustu " Kurenai explained to Byakuya .

"Damn it ! " Byakuya stated as he struggles to stand up.

"Now time to end this by turning your own true nature against you **Tamashī Shōkyo** (魂をの消去 _Soul Purge_)" Kurenai said to Byakuya as she puts her hand out and distorts the area around them.

Byakuya looks around to see that they are within his manor at the courtyard at his parents grave .

"What's going on ? Is this real ? " Byakuya asked himself.

"Byakuya snap out of it, it's just an illusion " Senbozakura answered.

Suddenly Byakuya encounters his father again .

"Father what are you doing here ? " Byakuya asked.

"**Bankai : Benitenshisōkō **(紅天使羽装甲 _Bloody Angel _Armor ) " Sōjun shouted as he creates red samurai armor covering his body and red angel wings to come out his back. His katana is now a red broadsword.

"What are you doing ? " Byakuya asked as he sees his own father attack him up close.

"He's just an illusion created by your enemy based on the past events of your life " Senbozakura said to Byakuya as he clashes swords with his father and they collide attacks with each other.

"**Ryūketsu Tenshikōzui**(流血天使洪水_Bloody Angel Flood_) " Soujin chanted as he creates a massive tidal wave of red acidic water towards Byakuya .

"**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi " ** Byakuya chanted as he uses two hands to block the wave and they both struggle to overpower each others attacks but Byakuya prevails and destroys the illusion of his father. But he is then stabbed from behind by his late wife Hisana.

"Sorry my love but this is how it has to be " Fake Hisana said to Byakuya.

"Damn you , using my late wife this. You're going to pay for this " Byakuya said to Kurenai as Kurenai appears right in front of Byakuya.

"See the level of my power now ? For getting in my way, you would suffer the ulimiate punishment. You would be crushed by the thing you value the most " Kurenai said to Byakuya as Hisana then throws Byakuya down and struggles to keep Hisana from stabbing him in the heart.

"Hisana , stop this ! " Byakuya stated as he struggles to maintain his apathetic, calm demeanor .

"I have been dragging you down for the last 50 years, i only wish to bring you at peace and you can join me in the heavens " Fake Hisana said to Byakuya as she goes to stab Byakuya in heart but Hisana was stabbed through her chest with Byakuya's sealed sword.

"I'm sorry i wasn't able to be there for you . I don't need to join you in heaven Hisana, because you would always be in my heart Hisana " Byakuya said to Hisana as he starts to break free of the Genjustu as he kisses Hisana.

"Byakuya, i would always love you " Fake Hisana replied as she disappears and scatters. Byakuya is then surrounded by a wave of pink reiastu around his body as he stands back up.

"Impossible, my genjustu overpowered. How were you able to counter such a powerful Genjustu ? " Kurenai asked struggling to stand shocked to see Byakuya free of her illusion.

"I must admit, your genjustu is prefect and the realism of your illusions replicate almost everything about Hisana but what you can't replicate is her heart " Byakuya replied as he holds his blade clenching it trying to suppress his anger.

"Incredible, you're the second person who escaped my **Tamashī Shōkyo** (魂をの消去 _Soul Purge_) Justu. It was an A-rank justu created by me based on the weaker non lethal D-rank **Demonic Illusion:Death Mirage Jutsu** (魔幻・奈落見の術_Magen: Narakumi ). _Still even with that, you still can't escape my S -rank Kurenai Hanano Chinomori " Kurenai explained to Byakuya.

"I can at least see you perfectly , that's all i need to do this **Bankai: Senkei , Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**(殲景,千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_, _Slaughterscape_; ) " Byakuya chanted as his spiritual energy glows fills up the entire mist barrier Kurenai set up covering a 3,300 foot diameter area.

Byakuya gathers energy created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and Kurenai in a continuously moving, column-like array.

"What is this attack ? " Kurenai asked.

"You're the 3rd person ever to see this form of my Senbonzakura. This is Senbonzakura's true form . In this form , he abandons all defense and focuses everything into raw power . While here, it doesn't matter if you can trap me in Genjustu or throw off my sensory perception . My blades will find you no matter where you are" Byakuya explained to Kurenai as he struggles to stand from all the blood he lost from his injuries as he forms a Katana in his hand.

" I see, a final act of desperation however you're far too late to use this technique. Your body took some heavy damage not to mention your reflexes and speed has been greatly weakened by the poison in this blade. You reached your limit " Kurenai stated but she then staggers from the pain of her injuries.

"You're not in much better shape yourself , you're low on chakra " Byakuya replied as he releases white spiritual power around his body.

" I'm not as fucked up as you, i'll use the last of my chakra to crush you " Kurenai stated as she glows with pinkish red aura with wind blowing around her.

"Very well, i'll crush you with everything i got " Byakuya replied almost losing composure as he releases his white reiastu.

They both dash at each other and they clash causing a massive bright lighting up Kurenai's barrier and Byakuya' senkei as it causes an over pressure wave .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the main gate ruins.<strong>

Kakashi and Gai arrive at the gate shocked to see.

"What happened to Konoha ? " Kakashi asked as he walks across the ruins of the East Konoha district .

"So much destruction occurred within the past 5 hours. It looks like the scene out of an old World War 2 movie " Gai stated.

"Indeed, the village alone has token quite alot of damage " Kakashi replied.

Suddenly they sense Kurenai's energy.

"Kurenai's in trouble " Kakashi said to Gai.

"Indeed, to use Kurenai Hanano Chinomori while in her pregnant state puts risk to her body and the baby inside her " Gai stated.

"Her Genjustu ability is an S-rank technique, that uses up more energy than A-rank Jōunin level techniques and puts the body at serious risk of charka exhaustion. She only has about 3- 5 minutes left at most at her current state " Kakashi explained to Gai.

"Still she must of been forced into battle by the Shinobi. I haven't seen her get this these since Itachi was in this village 3 years ago " Gai said to Kakashi.

"It's too bad she wasn't able to use that Genjustu then again it wouldn't work on Itachi anyways " Kakashi stated.

"I know, Itachi's level of chakra and even his Genjustu mastery makes even Kurenai's abilities seem mediocre by comparison " Gai replied.

"Still her genjustu was more than enough to counter my Sharingan and force me on edge .With her, i couldn't easily follow her movements " Kakashi said to Gai.

"I know, while she lacks in striking power like me or Asuma, she makes up for skill and technique " Gai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Soifon goes into Isane's main medical tent to check up on her lieutenant.

"Shes going to be alright ? " Soifon asked.

"She's alright thanks to Rukia and Renji's quick timing and thinking " Isane answered.

"Tell her that she did a great job today , i would of been dead had not for her " Soifon stated.

"Okay i will " Isane replied as she gets back to healing her patients while Soifon heads out to find Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyūga <strong>**district**

Hitsugaya is forced on the defensive against Neji as he is under the effects of the Eight Tirgrams sealed which limits his speed, power, stamina and durability by half it's original power while Neji doubled his strength and power. Snow blows heavily within the neighborhood as well as the rain .

" **Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Neji chanted as he fires a compressed air wave at Hitsugaya with his left palm but Hitsugaya dodges the blast by a few inches as the blast levels 40 buildings west of Hitsugaya within a 800 foot radius. Neji dashes towards Hitsugaya with his attacks.

"Shit he's coming closer towards me " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges 20 palm strikes aimed at his chest sidestepping the attacks as each strike gets closer to his head and chest.

Hitsugaya blocks 20 more strikes at him from Neji's right palm and leaps over a kick and flies into the air . Hitsugaya goes to strike Neji with a sword slash aimed at Neji's neck but Neji dodges it and appears behind Hitsugaya.

"How Pathetic " Neji said to Hitsugaya as he goes to hit Hitsugaya's spinal cord but Hitsugaya dodges and gets out of way.

"Take this " Hitsugaya shouted as he fires another ice dragon at Neji but Neji counters it.

" **Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Neji countered as he fires a compressed air wave at Hitsugaya

"I can see right through that attack !**Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he freezes through the wind blast and charges towards Neji.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji chanted as he spins around negating Hitsugaya's attack and pushing him back 300 feet away.

"Damn it , this seal is a real pain to deal with " Hitsugaya said to himself.

"**_Stay in the air and try to hold him off until you can remove the seal _**" Hyōrinmaru said to Hitsugaya.

" Thanks for the tip Hyōrinmaru " Hitsugaya replied to his Zanpakutō Spirit.

"**_You just need to find a way fast. You only have 3 petals left in your Bankai_** " Hyōrinmaru stated.

"I know, if my Bankai fails, i'm done for " Hitsugaya replied as he flies up 2,000 feet high.

"I see, you're taking to the air thinking your safe from me up there " Neji said to Hitsugaya.

"You won't be able to take me on with your taijustu as long as i can fly in the air " Hitsugaya said to Neji

"You're only prolonging this battle. With the Eight Tirgrams seal, you can't really damage me and once your Bankai petals right out, you won't be able to even last 2 minutes against me " Neji stated.

"Very well then, i'll just wear you down while i break free of your justu " Hitsugaya replied as he goes to attack Neji with more ice dragons which Neji dodges .

"You think your safe in the air, think again **Hakke: Niihan Kūkiyashi**(八卦;に違反空気ヤシ_Eight Trigrams_: _Breaching Air Palms_ ) " Neji chanted as he creates a barrage of 10 small compressed air bullets which come at Hitsugaya at 600 shots per minute.

"Does he think he can hit me with those weak attack ? " Hitsugaya said to himself as he shields himself from the bullets taking 120 shots before he wings crack and he falls down " Shit "

"You're finished ,**Hakke: Niihan Kūkiyashi**(八卦;に違反空気ヤシ_Eight Trigrams_: _Breaching Air Palms_ ) channels charka to hit and destroy chakra substances. While not as powerful as an air palm or my close range taijustu attacks, it's fast enough and strong enough to damage vital organs and shatter any defense " Neji explained to Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya falls to the ground .

Hitsugaya gets back up with only 2 petals left in his bankai out of 12 .

" Damn it , i only have two minutes left in Bankai " Hitsugaya said to himself.

"**_He's found a way to counter your flight_ ** " Hyōrinmaru said to Hitsugaya.

"Damn it !" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Don't worry , i found a way to break the seal on you. You just need one minute to hold him off " Hyōrinmaru stated.

"Very well then " Hitsugaya replied as he goes to fight off Neji's attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Menna district<strong>

Shizune and Mayuri fight each other. Shizune is overpowering Mayuri with her poison release justu.

"**Dokuton:Dokuhakei **(毒遁_,_毒の波形 _Poison Style: Poison Wave _ ) " Shizune chanted as she creates a toxic purple wave of liquid poison right toward Mayuri.

**"Had**ō #** 74 . Kaigun tsunami**(海軍津波_Naval Tidal Wave_)" Mayuri counters as he summons a massive tidal wave to flood everything countering the poison wave which causes everything within a 1,000 foot radius leveling 50 buildings.

Mayuri gets his distance away but is starting to feel sick all the sudden. He then sees Shizune come up close towards him with her chakra blades.

"You're starting to feel the effects of the poison. Even indirect breathing of it would cause fatal symptoms " Shizune explained to Mayuri as she is about to decapitate Mayuri but Mayuri counters her attack.

"**Hadō # 42 Kōrikōro** (氷高炉 _Ice Blast_ ) " Mayuri chanted as he goes to freeze Shizune and successfully freezes her but Shizune shatters the ice.

"Time to end this "**Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Shizune stated as she creates a rain of 1,000 senbon at Mayuri but Mayuri reforms his Bankai and blocks the attack.

"**Bankai : **Konjiki **Seichō Noashi **Jizo**** (金色成長の足 _Golden __Leg Growing Jizo_ ) " Mayuri chants as his caterpillar creature reforms.

" Not bad but let's see you handle this attack again **Dokugiri**(毒霧_Poison Mist_) " Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive cloud of poison gas at Mayuri.

"**Ashidoku **Jizo****(脚毒 _Leg Poisoning Jizo ) " _ Mayuri chanted as his caterpillar fires a much stronger poison from his bankai to clash with Shizune's poison.

"How you're able to clash with my poison ? " Shizune asked.

"Simple, my **Ashidoku **Jizo****(脚毒 _Leg Poisoning Jizo ) _shoots a stronger poison 3 times more potent that the standard Bankai poison with the added acidic poison . It's enough to counter your poison " Mayuri explained to Shizune as both of there attacks release a toxic cloud which melts 50 buildings within a 1,000 foot radius.

"**Wind Style: Devastation **" Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth that causes a 1,500 foot radius explosion leveling 150 buildings but Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō blocks the blast.

"**Burēdoshotto **(ブレードショット_Blade shot_)" Mayuri chants as his Bankai shoots 20 sword blades towards Shizune but she dodges the attack .

"****Chakra Dissection Blades ****(チャクラのメス_Chakura no Mesu_) " Shizune chanted as she slashes Mayuri with a powerful vertical slash as the attack creates a 500 foot long fissure and cuts the face of the caterpillar.

"You're getting very annoying " Mayuri shouted as he has his bankai heal from the cut and goes to attack Shizune as he hits her with the Bankai slamming her through 30 buildings dragging her 3,300 feet long .

Shizune gets back up from the attack. Her right arm was ripped off from the attack and she took serious injury from the attack.

"Fuck ! " Shizune shouted as she struggles to get back up.

"Now it looks like you won't be able to fight back " Mayuri stated .

'"**Chikatsu Saisei** (治活再生の術_Regenerative Healing Jutsu ) " _Shizune stated as she regrows her right arm and then goes to assault Mayuri "**Shikomishindan** (仕込針弾_Poison Needle Barrage_) " Shizune chanted as she shoots a barrage of 120 shots which Mayuri blocks with his bankai but his bankai takes some more damage and it melts once again into purple goo.

"Damn this woman. This battle has dragged on too long , time to activate plan C " Mayuri said to himself as he starts to flee on foot.

"Where do you think you're going ? " Shizune stated as she goes to attack Mayuri chasing him down.

Mayuri uses Shunpo to move at 7,333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH) with Shizune following suit . Shizune fires 230 needles but Mayuri dodges the needles. Mayuri then arrives at the middle of the neighborhood and stands there.

" Come and get me " Mayuri taunted.

" Very well then " Shizune replied as she goes to attack Mayuri but Mayuri uses Shunpo to dodge the punch and appear 2,500 feet away " What ? " Shizune said shocked as she sees a cluster of landmines everywhere

"Goodbye Shizune ! " Mayuri smiled as the landmines go off and detonate causing a series of explosion leveling everything within a 1,500 foot radius leveling 500 buildings.

Mayuri walks over to see Shizune on the ground at near death. Shizune lost her left arm and right leg and is covered in blood.

"Damn you ! " Shizune shouted in pain as she tries to get back up.

"Luckily Nemu was able to wakened the bombs so they won't kill you immediately. Now you're too injured to fight back, i'll be bringing you back to the Soul Society " Mayuri said to Shizune as he goes to pick her up but it's really a clone .

"What ? " Mayuri asked as he then sees Shizune coming right at him .

"**Chakura Ken: Daikōshō **( チャクラ剣・大交傷_Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash )_ " Shizune chanted as she creates a two powerful slashes aimed at him . The slash creates a large x shape 2,000 foot long fissure in the ground cutting 300 feet deep into the rock and 5 feet leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius leveling 1,000 buildings.

Mayuri emerges using his Bankai as a shield against the attack but the Bankai took serve damage and it was cut into 3 absorbing the damage. The caterpillar was bisected and decapitated by the attack.

"Damn that bitch " Mayuri shouted as he hides behind the severed head of his Bankai. Mayuri reforges his Bankai and goes to attack Shizune with it.

Shizune dodges several more strike from the caterpillar. She's hit by one of the retractable blades of the Bankai in the leg but she regenerates. Shizune slashes the check of the caterpillar but it heals from the cut.

"**Dokuton:Suihachi **(毒遁_,_水鉢 _Poison Style:__Hand of Waves ) " _Shizune shouted as she spits a wave of puprlpe toxic water at Mayuri

"**Dankū** (断空,_Severing Void_) " Mayuri chanted as he creates a shield around his body which repels the wave from him. Shizune then appears behind Mayuri 100 feet away.

"**Earth Style: Stone Spikes **" Shizune chanted as she summons spikes of earth that come up from the ground in an attempt to skewer Mayuri but Mayuri jumps into the air avoiding the attack. Shizune jumps up to intercept him with her chakra blades but Mayuri's Bankai comes to counter her.

"**Odei Genbaku**(汚泥原爆_Sludge Bomb ) " _Mayuri chanted as his caterpillar spits a green slime from it's mouth hitting Shizune down to the ground and pinning her to the ground.

"Fuck, i'm stuck on the ground " Shizune shouted as she struggles to move her body.

"Even if the poison itself won't kill you, the gunk would be enough to pin you down for this attack " Mayuri stated as his Bankai comes down at her.

"**Dokuton:****D**okus**hinkūha ** (毒遁_,毒_真空波 _Poison Style: _Poison ___Vacuum Wave_) " Shizune countered as she sends a massive jet of wind to blast the Bankai away from her cutting Mayuri deep into his shoulder and creating a gash on his caterpillar.

Mayuri staggers back as the corrosive poison starts to dissolve his arm. His skin begins to rot from the poison.

"Damn it " Mayuri shouted as he cuts his right shoulder right arm off with his Zanpakutō. as he watches his right arm's skin melt and bubble revealing the muscle tendons and then the muscle tendons melt into bones which then melt away after 30 seconds.

"See why my poison is so lethal now ? It spreads rapidly through the body and starts to rot and destroy cells until nothing is left. That's why even a small breath would be lethal if your hit directly by the primarily poison " Shizune explained to Mayuri.

"Damn it, one breath and i'm a goner  " Mayuri thought to himself as he uses the regenerative serum to grow back his right arm " Damn i only have one more left, I should of done better preparation for this. I wasn't expecting a poison release user much less a master healer on par with Isane or Unohana. This is bad, i can't let this drag out any longer" Mayuri stated to himself.

"****Dokuton:**Dojōsen**(毒遁_,_土壌の汚染 _Poison Style:__Soil Contamination ) " _Shizune chanted as she turns everything within a 1,000 foot radius into a toxic mud pit . Mayuri tires to move but he's poisoned and paralyzed by the justu

" Shit ! " Mayuri shouted.

" Now time to finish this ! ****Dokuton:Dokubari Bakuhatsu****( 毒遁_,_ 毒針を爆発_Poison Style:Exploding Poison Needles)_ " Shizune chanted as she fires 120 poison needles aimed at Mayuri.

" **Bakudō #62. **Hyapporankan**** (百歩欄干, _Hundred Steps Fence_) " Mayuri chanted as he has his Bankai caterpillar fire hundreds of energy rods from it's mouth to block the explosive tip needles.

"Your monster can use Kidō as well ? " Shizune said shocked to see this.

"That's right , it can fire any Kidō based blasts of energy from it's mouth as an defense against attacks . It's a little modification i made during my last encounter with a shinobi " Mayuri explained to Shizune.

"I see, i'll just take that eyesore out once and for all as well as you as well. **Dokuton:Hitasa Sekkai **D**okujin** (毒遁_,_ 浸さ切開毒刃 _Poison Style:__Immersed Poison Dissection Blade_) " Shizune chanted as she glows her arm with purple chakra leaking deadly poison everywhere and forms a purple chakra blade on her right hand.

"What's that ? " Mayuri asked.

" It's my strongest justu. It combines my poison justu and **Saikan Chūshutsu** (細患抽出の術 _Poison Extraction Jutsu_ ) with my chakra dissection blade to create a fatal blade of poison which poisons anything i cut " Shizune explained to Mayuri.

"Impressive but can you stand up to this attack ?**Hakaiashi** **Jizo ** (破壊脚_Leg Destroying_ _Jizo ) " _Mayuri chanted as the caterpillar releases a red reiastu all over the caterpillar .

"What the hell ? " Shizune said shocked to see it increase it's power.

The caterpillar creates numerous blades come all all over the body like porcupine spines and the caterpillar gains butterfly wings . The halo over it's head breaks into two and becomes horns facing forward but maintain the bells and the caterpillar gains razor sharp teeth and fangs with boar like tusks at the front. It maintains the red cape and red liquid poison drip from the blades.

"Behold , **Hakaiashi** **Jizo ** (破壊脚_Leg Destroying_ _Jizo ) . _It condenses all my reiastu in one final attack that combines raw power with my poison . As you already noticed my Bankai isn't suited for raw power however i have this attack just incase i fought a brute force fighter.

"That's alot of chakra your compressing there, still with such a huge Bankai, you can't hit me with that slow attack speed " Shizune taunted.

"Don't underestimate it's speed. Even without being faster than you, it 's large size would make it hard for you to escape. I never got to test this attacks power in live battle conditions . I was going to save it for that Quincy but things didn't work that well. Be warned, this attack has enough force and poison to kill even the mightiest of captain level shinigmai in one shot " Mayuri explained to Shizune.

"What a coincidence, my Hitasa Sekkai Dokujin is that fatal as well " Shizune replied.

"Then let's test which attack is stronger " Mayuri shouted as his bankai caterpillar charges at Shizune.

"Very well then " Shizune replied as she dashes forward with a purple poison mist coming at Mayuri .

Both attacks clash with each other creating a 1,000 foot radius implosion wave which levels 100 buildings within a 1,000 foot radius and spreads a deadly could of poison gas as far as 2,000 feet from the collision area.

Shizune emerges of of the poison smoke cloud with severe lacerations across her body. Mayuri's attack left Shizune's left leg amputated at knee level, her left arm was shredded, her right leg also badly injured and her intestines are spilling out her abdominal cativty . Her clothes are torn and she's almost naked from the attack.

"Damn, that was far too close for comfort " Shizune said to herself as she struggles to breath as blood leaks out her body. "**Chikatsu Saisei** (治活再生の術_Regenerative Healing Jutsu ) " _Shizune stated as she regrows her left arm, heals her right leg and her intestines are put back into her body in under 30 seconds.

Meanwhile at the east side of the fissure. Mayuri is still standing with his Bankai cut completely in half and with a massive gash across his chest extending from his right shoulder to his left thigh with his right arm amputated. The cut from Shizune's attack cut deep enough to touch the rib cage but not enough to cut through it .

"Damn that woman, she's going to pay for this  " Mayuri said to himself staggering in pain as poison leaks from his body. Mayuri grabs his last regenerative serum to heal the massive cut on his body and his right arm but he then suddenly feeling stinging paralysis "What ? It can't be , the poison is still spreading" Mayuri said shocked as he then vomits and struggles to move "ARRRGH "

"Isn't it obvious ? The poison can't be stopped " Shizune said to Mayuri as she slowly walks towards him notably out of chakra with a scalpel in her right hand. She's holding on to her stomach with her left arm while limping with her right leg while her newly restored leg was barely moving and she's struggling to breath.

"How are you still alive ? More importantly, how were you able to regenerate from such wounds even with low chakra ? " Mayuri asked.

"Simple, i'm the second most powerful healer in the history of Konoha. I can regrow even damaged internal organs however that takes more chakra than healing limbs. Doesn't matter anyways, you're going to die anways " Shizune said to Mayuri.

"Damn it " Mayuri shouted.

"That attack would of killed any other Jōunin within minutes given you lacerated my internal organs and cut off both my limbs but as you can see, i can survive anything anyone can throw at me. The poison right now is eating away at your body, given you have resistance to poison, you would only last 2 more minutes before you die " Shizune explained to Mayuri.

"ARRGH! " Mayuri shouted as he screamed in pain as his body starts to melt. His skin starts to rot and turn purple and it's boiling.

"Serves you right for all the people you harmed and killed " Shizune laughed as she watches Mayuri melt away.

"DAMN YOU ! " Mayuri shouted in agonizing pain as he has his severed bankai glow with spiritual energy around him and the Bankai. His Bankai reverts into his sealed sword as his sealed Zanpakutō glows red and stabs himself.

"What are you doing ? " Shizune asked shocked to see him stab himself.

"If i'm going to die, i'm taking you with me , there's no escaping now. Once my Zanpakutō pierces my heart , it turns all my reiastu into a timebomb which i call **Jibaku Shinzō Genbaku** (自爆心臓原爆_Suicide Heart Bomb_) " Mayuri answered.

"Suicide Heart Bomb ? " Shizune asked.

"It's a last ditch resort i set up in case my death was inevitable . The blast radius is 1 km ( 3,300 feet ). You can't escape in your current condition" Mayuri explained to Shizune.

"Shit ! " Shizune shouted as she tries to run but falls on her face.

"It's such a shame it has to end like this but all good things must come to and end. Goodbye Shinobi, i won't be able to dissect you today " Mayuri replied as he glows with red energy and then explodes with Shizune nearby causing a massive explosion leveling 1,000 buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Tsunade sees the explosion from a distance.

"Shizune " Tsunade shouted as she senses Shizune in danger.

"I can't sense her chakra " Katsuyu stated.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade replied as she rushes out to the battlefield where Shizune is at.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles south of Konoha General Hospital <strong>

Sakura pursues Chad across the streets Sakura is gaining distance on Chad.

"She's getting closer to me " Chad said to himself as he tries to get more distance from Sakura.

"He won't be able to escape me " Sakura said to herself as she tries to catch up but then she sees a large explosion from a distance.

"What's that explosion ? " Chad said to himself.

"That chakra, it's Shizune's, what's going on over there ? " Sakura asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Kakashi and Gai sense Shizune's disappearing charka. Rain continues to pour down heavily in the village. 2 minutes past since they entered the village .

"Shizune, it can't be " Kakashi stated.

"I can't feel her presence anymore " Gai stated.

"Damn it ! The enemy must of killed her " Kakashi said to Gai while clenching his fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 3 miles northwest of ground zero.<strong>

Sajin, Kenpachi,Yachiru, Iba ,Ikkau and Yumchikia with there battalion of 240 Shinigmai when they see a large explosion from a distance.

"Look at that , fireworks " Yachiru said to the guys.

"Boy what caused that explosion ? " Ikkau asked.

" That scent , it's Kurotsuchi " Sajin answered.

"What the hell is going on there ? " Iba asked.

"Kurotsuchi spiritual pressure disappeared " Sajin answered.

"Did he die ? " Ikkau asked.

"Yep seems like it " Kenpachi answered.

" Well he won't be missed with a face like that " Yumichikia joked around.

"Shut up, how can you be so callous about his death ? " Iba asked shouting at Yumchika

" Like you care about him ? We're t you always complaining how much of a dishonorable fucktard he was " Ikkau asked.

" Shut you mouth baldy " Iba replied.

"What was that ? " Ikkau shouted looking at Iba.

"Quiet all of you, our mission is to head downtown to secure it " Kenpachi commanded.

"We need to move on and forget about the lost of the 12th division captain and move on " Sajin stated as they continue to march into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2.5 miles west of ground zero<strong>

Renji and Rukia see a large explosion from a distance and see smoke clouds of poison mist around the south Konoha .

"What was that explosion ? " Renji asked Rukia

"Whatever it is i'm glad i'm not anywhere near the blast site especially with that cloud of poison " Rukia answered

"We got to make a detour, seeing that much poison gas , it must mean Mayuri is fighting. Last thing we need to do is to get caught in his poison " Renji stated.

"Very well then ! " Rukia replied as they walk around the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds.<strong>

Akon , Rin and Hiyosu detect their captain fallen in battle .

"Captain ? " Rin said shocked to check the readings.

"He's dead " Hiyosu answered.

"How could he die ? He was equally matched with opponent and both of them peaked at **150,000 RYK** " Akon stated.

"The enemy must of had a trick up his or her sleeve that caught the captain offguard " Hiyosu stated.

"That's impossible, our captain is the smartest in the Soul Society, there's no way anyone can outthink him " Akon replied.

" The person must of had an unique power, one not even Kurotsuchi could predict or even counter " Rin explained to them.

"Makes sense to me " Hiyosu replied.

Suddenly the senkaimon opens up to reveal that Ukitake, Nanao and Shunsui have appeared through the Senkaimon has opened.

"Looks like we came just in time " Shunsui said to the shinigmai in the camp.

"Back up has arrived " Ukitake replied as he walks around the camp only to be greeted by his two third seats .

"Captain Ukitake ! " Kiyone cheerfully shouted as she hugs Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake, it's an honor to see you " Sentaro cheerfully stated.

"Hey 3rd seats Kotestu and Kotsubaki " Ukitake replied.

Suddenly they are greeted by Akon who comes to retort to them.

"Captain Kyōraku, Captain Ukitake we got some bad news about Captain Kurostuichi " Akon said to them.

"What is it ? " Ukitake asked.

"Captain Kurostuchi is down , we're unsure whether he survived or died. The area is too heavily contained with poison gas to send normal shingimai out there " Akon explained to them.

"How wide is the area of poison ? " Shunsui asked.

"The area of the poison 3.5 miles in diameter and covers the entire southern part of the village. For what's known to us, "Akon answered.

"Don't worry, we'll retrieve you captain back " Ukitake said to Akon.

"Little Nanao, lead the back up teams into the city and aid the teams there " Shunsui commanded

"Yes Captain " Nanao replied as she goes to lead the teams.

"Momo, take Kiyone and Sentaro and lead the teams downtown " Ukitake commanded.

"Yes captain " Momo replied as she goes to break the teams up.

"Looks like things are going to get even hairier from here on " Shunsui said to Ukitake.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Financial <strong>**district**

Hitsugaya has been struggling for a full minute against Neji. Hitsugaya dodges a fury of palm strikes by Neji while blocking those that get close enough with his Bankai sword.

**"Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_)" Hitsugaya shouts as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Neji.

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji chanted as he spins around negating the blast and leveling everything within a 500 foot radius destroying 30 buildings.

"**Hiryūseki** (氷竜堰 _Ice Dragon Barrage_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Neji with 50 ice dragons within a 1,200 foot radius all of them moving 360º around Neji and all attack him at once.

"That won't work " Neji replied as he releases chakra around his body to negate the attack. He then sees more water vapor around him

"Then try evading this **Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, _Thousand Years' Ice Prison_)" Hitsugaya surrounds Neji with ice pillars to trap him .

"Is this the best you can do with such limited chakra ? " Neji stated as he breaks out of the ice prison with ease.

"What the hell ? " Hitsugaya shocked as he blocks the shockwave with his hands protecting his face.

" It's time we end this game right now little boy " Neji said to Hitsugaya as his body is surrounded with green chakra.

" Shit ! " Hitsugaya replied.

"**Hakke Nijū Hasangeki** (八卦二重破山撃E_ight Trigrams Mountain Break Attack_ )" Neji chanted as he fires two dense waves of chakra from a 4,000 foot distance from Hitsugaya.

"Shit !**Hiryūhō** (氷竜砲_Ice Dragon Cannon_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses both hands on his sword to shoot a dense beam of blue energy traveling to meet the wind blast but the ice beam is overpowered easily.

" That weak attack can't stop a full power Mountain Break Attack especially when your half your power,goodbye captain " Neji stated as the blast hits Hitsugaya dead on.

The wind blast extends from the palm up to 1,000 feet in diameter with the blast extending 5 mile long . The blast increases by a foot every 26.4 feet from the center as it goes through every building in a westward direction even leveling the 10 story Hyūga manor which was in the path. The blast travels far enough to hit the southwestern outer edge of the Hokage mountain 3.5 miles from the faces of the Hokage monument.

The attack's aftermath is an devastating wide fissure 1,000 feet wide and 20 feet deep and 5 miles long. 2,600 buildings where leveled in the powerful blast and the blast even left a 500 foot deep, 1,000 foot diameter hole at the cilffsides of the mountain.

Hitsugaya barely survived the attack. He used his own Sennen Hyōrō to reduce the damage he took and prevent him from being sent flying with the blast. The blast busted open his abdominal cavity internally and did serious damage to the stomach and causing internal bleeding. His Captains robe was also destroyed in the blast and fragments of his own ice lacerate his skin.

"Damn it ! Damn .. it ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he coughs blood out of his mouth and struggles to stand.

"**_That was to close for comfort, had you not use Sennen Hyōrō last second to shield yourself from the attack, you would be scattered bones_ ** " Hyōrinmaru said to Hitsugaya.

"Fuck, my body s too banged up to move.. i can't take much more punishment from this attack " Hitsugaya replied as he struggles to stay conscious and tries to fight the shock of his stomach rupturing.

Neji walks over to him to taunt him.

"I must say, your a complete disappointment. It's hard to believe you gave Kakashi a run for his money, then again even Kakashi can't bypass the power of the Gentle fist " Neji arrogantly taunted.

"I see , you're very powerful " Hitsugaya stated.

"No matter how strong you are, there's nothing the Gentle fist won't be able to stop. Shall i tell you a story of the power of the Gentle fist ?" Neji asked.

"Fuck..you " Hitsugaya replied.

"I was but a mere Genin 3 years ago and yet due the power of the Gentle fist, i was able to kill an Jōunin level opponent " Neji stated.

"Impossible but how ? " Hitsugaya asked.

"I figure it's worth sharing with you since your about to die in 10 minutes anyways due to septic shock. I'll try explaining it in less than a minute " Neji answered with a smirk on his face.

**3 years ago**

I was part of the five-man team to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound Four. I was chosen to be the rear lookout in the single file line Shikamaru organised because of my ability to use the Byakugan. When, during the course of the mission, the team was captured by Kidōmaru's webbing, i was able to free them with my Gentle Fist, and sent them after the remaining members of the Sound Four while i fought Kidōmaru.

At one point in their fight, Kidōmaru summoned a giant spider. The spider released many smaller spiders, and i used Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms to stop them.

I soon realized that Kidōmaru was more powerful than i was at the time, but was determined to never give up, as i wanted to show those who considered him a genius that their faith in me were correct, and to prove that i no longer surrendered to fate. I was severely wounded when Kidōmaru managed to fire an arrow through his chest. However, i was able to keep it from hitting my heart by moving at the last moment.

Kidōmaru activated a form known as a level two curse form which is powerful enough to contend with a Bankai easily and had arrows that can pierce through hundreds of trees with ease.

After dodging yet another arrow, i realized that i couldn't stop the next one. I allowed the arrow to hit him - however, i prevented it from being fatal, and took advantage of the string attached to it that Kidōmaru used to guide its trajectory by channelling chakra through the web, severely injuring Kidōmaru. I then ran towards him and struck the latter repeatedly with Gentle Fist until he was dead .

**Present Day **

**3rd person pov**

"You see, that's why i can't lose to the likes of you. Now you know why the Hyūga clan is the most powerful clan in existence today " Neji taunted.

"I know that, that explains why you were able to do so much damage to me. I suffered a great deal of damage but ...i'm at least free from your chakra seal " Hitsugaya replied as the eight tirgrams seal on his chest disappears and his wings grow back.

"You can't fight me at full strength with your level of injuries.

"That's what you think " Hitsugaya replied as he gets in position to attack Neji.

"Such a waste of time " Neji replied with a smirk.

"That's what you think " Hitsugaya smiled as the area around them starts to freeze up as Hitsugaya causes a swirling cloud where all the rain starts to focus and shift wind directions forming an hurricane like storm around the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Squad 4's campground<strong>

Momo and Nanao sense Hitsugaya's reiastu from a distance. Snow starts to fall within the area.

"What the hell is that ? " Nanao asked as she sees a vortex of snow forming into a massive tornado.

"That's Hitsugayas spiritual energy " Momo answered.

"What the hell is he doing ? " Nanao asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yamanaka district <strong>

Ichigo walks around the district when he starts to see snow falling down on the district.

"Snow ? What the hell, it's September, why is it snowing all the sudden ? " Ichigo asked himself.

"_**It's Toshiro Hitsugaya's Bankai, it's causing a distortion of spiritual energy in the atmosphere**_ " Zangestu answered.

"Distortion ? I had no idea he could wield such power like that " Ichigo stated.

"**_His Bankai could manipulate all the ice and water in the atmosphere causing him to increase his power_** " Zangestu explained to Ichigo.

"That's pretty cool " Ichigo replied as snow starts to come down on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Nara District<strong>

Shikamaru looks up in the sky to see snow falling down on his house

"What's going on? Why is it snowing all of a sudden " Shikamaru asked himself.

Meanwhile 300 meters away . Uryu notices the snowfall as well .

"This snow, it's all bring caused by a rapid development of reishi from a single Soul Reaper. I didn't think any Shinigmai could gather reishi as fast as a Quincy. Whoever is the Shinigmai, i'm glad i'm on there side " Uryu said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 3 miles south of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura and Chad head dangerously close to where Hitsugaya and Neji are fighting

"Shit, it looks like things are getting ugly there, best i get away from there " Chad said to himself as he turns eastward from the area

"I don't want to be caught in whatever attack is going to happen, best i follow that Shingimai/human hybrid " Sakura said to herself as she pursues Chad.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile <strong>2 miles northwest of the main gate **

Naruto walks around the village when he notcies snowfall in the village.

"That's strange , why is there snowing within the village ? " Naruto asked himself as he stares at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha<strong>

Shunsui and Ukitake look at the vortex of energy Hitsugaya is creating with his Bankai. They are two miles southwest of Mayuri's location . The area is heavily poisoned with poison gas.

"What a massive amount of poison around this area " Shunsui said to Ukitake as they walk through the poison fog unaffected when the see the rain freeze and turn into hail and snow.

"That power, it's coming from Hitsugaya " Ukitake stated.

"He must be using his **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) " Shunsui replied.

"You mean one of his basic powers ? " Ukitake asked.

"Yep, this immense surge in power greatly amipiles his Bankai's destructive power by using the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere" Shunsui explained to Ukitake.

"This is the first time i ever seen it used outside the Soul Society, what a destructive display of power " Ukitake stated as he then coughs from the sudden drop in temperature.

"This day couldn't get any worse, as if this severe thunder storm wasn't bad enough, we now go hail and freezing thunderstorms " Shunsui said to Ukitake.

"Damn it ! I can't go on much fruther " Ukitake replied as he begins to cough uncontrollably and coughs out blood and his face turns purple.

"Damn, this poison combined with the bad weather isn't doing you well is it " Shunsui replied as he struggles to avoid being poisoned.

"Sorry to be a burden on you Shunsui " Ukitake whined.

"Don't be ashamed. With Kurostuchi's toxic poison mixed with Hitsugaya's snowstorm, anyone would be feeling under the weather . Let's get back to squad 4 and get gas masks " Shunsui said to Ukitake.

"Right " Ukitake replied as Shunsui carries him on his shoulders.

"If only if Hitsugaya had within 100 years of more training. If he did, he would be the next captain commander for sure " Shunsui stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Hitsugaya's location.<strong>

Sajin, Kenpachi,Yachiru, Iba ,Ikkau and Yumichikia with there battalion of 240 Shinigmai when they see a large explosion from a distance. They are within the destroyed part of the northern financial district at the rubble caused by Anko's level 2 curse form.

"Look at that , snow " Yachiru said to the guys.

"First explosions and poison mist and now snow? " Ikkau asked.

" That spiritual pressure, it's ..." Sajin answered.

" Hitsugaya, who knew the kid had such spiritual power. I would love to challenge him to a battle anytime " Kenpachi smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha park<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru are with 250 Shinigmai proceeding and fighting through a wave of 300 Shinboi within there way . Rain turns into snow within the area,

"That's Toshiro's spiritual power " Rangiku stated.

"Shit is this what he met about not being anywhere near him ? " Izuru asked himself as he thinks back to what Toshiro said to him a while ago.

****54 days ago****

"If you're not within 10 square miles of here , i can't guarantee that my reiastu won't accidently kill you " Hitsugaya said to me as he prepared to fight Gin.

**Present Day **

"Who's nearby Toshiro ? " Izuru asked.

"Hisgai's forces " Rangiku answered.

"Damn it , give me the phone, i need to call him " Izuru said to Rangiku.

"Why can't you use yours ? " Rangiku asked.

"It's out of battery " Izuru answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Financial district 1 mile northeast of Hitsugaya's location<strong>

Hisgai is fighting off more Shinobi with 210 Shinigmai assisting him fighting against 230 Shinobi in the area when they see a massive wave of ice and snow bearing down on them. Izuru calls Hisgai to warn him.

"Hisgai, Hitsugaya is going to use his full power attack, you must clear out of the danger zone immediately " Izuru said to Hisgai.

"What's the danger zone ? " Hisgai asked.

"1 .25 miles, you need to get at least 3,000 meters away to avoid the attack " Izuru answered.

"Okay, i'll warn my men " Hisgai replied as he hangs up the phone.

"What's the problem Vice Captain Hisgai ? " one of the unseated officers asked.

" Captain Hitsugaya's going to attack. Everyone, retreat back 3,000 meters east. We can't afford to be within 10 square miles of his attack " Hisgai ordered his men as they all start to fall back from the battlefield. Hisgai lost 34 men the battle to march to downtown.

"Yes sir ! " all the men replied as they started to retreat from the frontlines back to avoid Hitsugaya's attack.

"Just what are you doing Captain Hitsugaya " Hisgai said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile northwest of Hitsugaya.<strong>

Tsunade and Katsuyu walk across the snowy ruins of the financial disrict as she sees the massive spiritualpower

"What the hell is this ? " Tsunade asked.

"I have no idea " Katsuyu answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Ground zero<strong>

Hitsugaya prepares his last ditch attack .

"His chakra is surging out of control  " Neji said to himself'.

" Now you will perish in the frosted heavens . It's time i show you why my Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society " Hitsugaya stated as he uses Tensō Jūrin to power up his attack. "**Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) " Hitsugaya shouted.

"I can't move my body " Neji stated as he tries to get up.

"**Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_)" Hitsugaya shouts as he uses the last of his spiritual power to unleash a massive amount of energy into the sky . the overwhelming release of blue energy shoots up into the sky after the sky turns pitch black. Hitsugaya creates a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to him.

" That's alot of snow, i must stop him **Hakke Hasangeki** (八卦破山撃E_ight Trigrams Mountain Break Attack_ )" Neji chanted as he fires a dense wave of chakra " Neji states as he tries to block the ice but his air blast is frozen midair and shattered." Impossible" Neji shouted but before Neji could react, his right hand is frozen with a flower shaped icicle on his right hand. Neji leaps 300 feet in the where his left shoulder and right leg are frozen "What's this?" Neji states trying to escape.

"**Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_). Anything that comes in contact with that snow instantly freezes into a flower like shape . By the time flowers blossom in the hundreds...Your life would had faded." Hitsugaya states as everything within a 1 mile radius freezes around Hitsugaya.

Shit ! " Neji shouted as he freezes within a massive a massive 1 mile high 500 foot diameter cluster of ice covering the entire battlefield is surrounded with snow. The winds blow violently as the snowstorm levels 2,000 buildings nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Sqaud 4's campground<strong>

Momo and Nanao see a mile high tower of ice from a distance. Snow starts to fall within the area.

"What a massive force of reiastu, he created such a huge ice tower " Nanao said shocked to see this.

"That's my Toshiro" Momo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Hitsugaya's location.<strong>

Sajin, Kenpachi,Yachiru, Iba ,Ikkau and Yumchikia with there battalion of 240 Shinigmai when they see a large wave of snow from a distance approaching them from a distance.

"Look at that , snow " Yachiru said to the guys.

"Shit,we're dead if were caught in that much snow " Iba stated.

" Stand aside Guys " Kenpachi stated as he removes his eyepatch and uses his reiastu to shield them from the ice blast."**Kendō: ****Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection"_) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands blowing away the freezing winds.

"Allow me to do the same **Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** :**Tennohiha** (黒縄天譴明王,天の火を刃 _Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King:_Fire Blade of the Heavens __) " Sajin chanted as he generates flames around his massive giant's sword and flames all over the giant's body protecting the troops from the freezing winds.

The winds passed by after a minute and it's revealed that everything 2,000 feet of Kenpachi and sajin was unaffected by Hitsugaya's ice. Both of them powered down to normal and Kenpachi puts on his eyepatch. All the troops however are on the floor unable to move including , Ikkau,Iba and Yumchikia but Yachiru was unaffected.

"That was awesome Kenny and Doggy, you guys are the best " Yachiru said to them cheerfully jumping around unaffected by their massive reiastus.

"Just how the hell can Yachiru be unaffected by those two releasing that much reiastu " Ikkau asked.

"Don't know and i sure as hell don't want to know either " Iba answered.

"Remind me never to piss her off " Yumichika replied.

"Hitsugaya is in trouble , I'm going to help him to squad 4 barracks. You guys go ahead and head into the city, i'll join shortly " Sajin said to his men.

"Okay captain " Iba replied as his captain goes to aid Hitsugaya..

"Finally ,that blowhard left, now i can have some fun around here and do things my way " Kenpachi said to his men.

"Kenpachi what about the missison ? " Iba asked.

"Screw that, i'm going to have some fun fighting people to the death " Kenpachi answered as Yachiru hops on his back.

"Let's go Kenny , i sense some strong spiritual powers over there " Yachiru cheerfully stated .

"Very well then, you guys better stay back because i'm about to cut loose " Kenpachi replied as he rushes out to find battles leaving the group behind.

"There he goes again" Ikkau asked.

"Our Captain needs a GPS " Yumchikia stated faceplaming himself.

"He needs a psyche ward and meds. He's going to end up lost again " Iba replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 6 miles west of the Main Gate <strong>

Jiraiya sees the massive ice tower from a 4 mile distance.

"What the hell just happened there ? " Jiraiya asked.

"More importantly, is it snowing already in september ? " Yamato asked.

"Whatever the case, it's a big deal, let's get to Tsunade " Jiraiya said to Yamato.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles southeast of Hyōten Hyakkasō tower<strong>

Tsunade notices Neji's fading lifeforce .

"Shit, Neji's also fatally wounded " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

"He's token severe frostbite damage, he needs immediate treatment " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

"Shizune's condition is much worse,she's hanging on by a thread. Neji could survive at least 5 more minutes trapped in that ice tower. Shizune only has a minute left " Tsunade stated.

"What to do ? " Katsuyu asked.

"Start thawing Neji out and try preserving his body as much as possible " Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Lady Tsunade " Katsuyu replied as she goes to save Neji's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles north of Kurenai<strong>

Kakashi and Gai notice and feel Hitsugaya's spiritual power

"Why is there snow all the sudden ? " Gai asked.

"That's why " Kakashi answered as he points at the massive ice tower

" That must be the guy you fought " Gai stated.

"Frist Shizune and then Neji, we got to make Sure that Kurenai isn't the next to die " Kakahsi said to Gai as they rush to aid Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles southeast of<strong> **Jakuhō Raikōben crater**

Kurenai and Byakuya clash attacks with each other. Kurenai uses her Akaiha to fend off Byakuya's Senkei sword. Both of them turn around to clash again . Kurenai and Byakua clash attacks 9 times within 5 seconds before going to the other side.

"**Genjutsu Shibari **(幻術縛り_Paralysis Genjutsu _) " Kurenai countered as she uses her chakra to stun Byakuya and then charge at him with her sword. ""**Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku **(列豆結合錯覚_ String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kurenai chanted as she ensnares Byakuya in her Illusions but Senbonzakura sprit negates the attack manifesting himself to send energy sword to cut the illusionary vines.

" Thanks Senbozakura " Byakuya said to his Zanpakutō Spirit.

"No problem " Senbozakura repiled as Byakuya then goes to strike Kurenai with his Zanpakutō but it was just another illusion. Kurenai attacks from above pushing Byakuya back with her glowing red sword into the ground.

" Time to end this !**Magen: Jigoku Kōka** (魔幻・地獄降下_Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique_) " Kurenai chanted as she fires a massive ball of fire falling from the sky. Byakuya 's arm is slightly damaged but he escapes the Genjustu.

"**Had**ō** 33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_)" Byakuya fires a blue fireball at Kurenai but she manages to dodge the attack.

"His movements are getting faster and his perception has improved but how ? How is he able to move so fast ?" Kurenai thought to herself as she clashes again with Byakuya.

"You have impressive levels of swordsmanship however can you keep up with my speed ? " Byakuya states as he leaps in the air and uses Shunpo to move at 18333.3 ft/sec (12,500 MPH) and uses Senka to cut Kurneai in half but it was an illusion.

" **Magen: Reitō Fumō **(魔幻・冷凍不毛_Demonic Illusion:Frozen Wasteland) " _Kurenai chanted as she creates a massive wave of ice rushing towards Byakuya but Senbozakura helps Byakuya see a wind tendril behind him. Byakuya dodges using Shunpo and then goes for a lunging strike stabbing Kurenai through the chest.

"Clever tactic to disguise your attacks with Genjustu but i have already seen through it " Byakuya said to Kurenai only to see he stabbed a Shadow Clone.

"**Shadow Clone Explosion** " Kurenai chanted as the shadow clone explodes blasting of Byakuya's arms but it was revealed to be an afterimage as well.

Byakuya and Kurenai clash attacks with each other. Kurenai swings at him with a two handed sword strike while Byakuya uses strong strikes with just his right arm . Byakuya goes to cut Kurenai but it was an illiuson again

"**_Behind you !_** " Senbozakura said to Byakuya as Kurenai comes right behind him and tires to stab him but Byakuya blocks the blade but is pushed back 20 feet from the attack.

Byakuya and Kurenai go to clash more attacks with each goes for a horizontal strike but Kurenai blocks with a two handed sword strike. Kurenai kicks Byakuya in the stomach and goes to strike him with a dashing sword strike but Bykauya blocks the strike only to see it was another illusion he clashed with . The real Kurenai tries to slash Byakuya across the back but Byakuya blocks the strike.

"**********Yōgeki **# 12 ****Senito** **(千糸,_Thousand Threads)"_ Byakuya chants as he uses a fast series of strikes cut Kunreai up across her body but it was a clone.

****"H**ananinjāto: Hatsubai Baikaihana** (花忍者アート：発売媒介の花 _Flower Ninja Art: Release Mediated Flowers) " _Kurenai chanted as she turns her flower petals into bombs . Byakuya uses shunpo to dodge a sieres of bombs "Damn it, i missed but how ? "

"**Had**ō** # 74 Kaigun tsunami**(海軍津波_Naval Tidal Wave_)" Byakuya chants as he summons a massive tidal wave to flood everything inside the Senkei barrier with a 30 foot wave. Kurenai dodges the wave and goes to attack Byakuya from the air.

"**Hananinjāto:Sagarisakura Sanranhōha**(花忍者アート：下がり桜と散乱法葉 _Flower Ninja Art: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves) "_ Kurenai chanted as she releases hundreds of flower petals that rain down like shiurken .

" ****Usugiri** ****# 12 Dangan Kattā Senpū **(弾丸カッター旋風 _Bullet Cutter Whirlwind_ )" Byakuya chants as he does a 360° series of vertical and Horizontal slashes that cut up all the shuriken around him moving at 40 slashes per second. Kurenai then appears behind him to attack him.

"**Magen: Reitō Fumō **(魔幻・冷凍不毛_Demonic Illusion:Frozen Wasteland) " _Kurenai chanted as she creates a massive wave of ice rushing towards Byakuya.

" **Mōda #** **8 Haganefū** (鋼風 _Steel Wind_)" Byakuya countered as he moves his sword in a 180° arc and releases a powerful shockwave dispelling the ice illusion .

**"Wind Style :Wind Tunnel Cannon**( 風遁, 風洞大砲 _Fūton:_ _Fūdōtaihō_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth

"**Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui** (双漣蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Byakuya chanted as he fires a massive wave of blue fire similar to a Kamehameha wave whcih collides with the wind blast and negates the attacks.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_)" Kurenai chants as she tries to trap Byakuya in her illusions but Byakuya uses his spiritual engery to break out of the genjustu.

"I already told you, your second rate Genjustus don't work against me anymore " Byakuya said to Kurenai

"Second rate ? Don't insult me **Magen: Hanarasui** (魔幻・花霞 _Demon Illusion: Flower Head Death ) " _Kurenai chanted as she does a handseal to trap him in a giant flower bud. " Die " Kurenai shouted as she causes it to explode with the explosion engulfing most of the barrier but it was revealed to be an afterimage

"It doesn't matter how good the illusions are, illusions are still illusions " Byakuya said behind her as he comes right at her with his sword but Kurneai barely dodges the blow only to see Byakuya in front of her

"Shit ! " Kurenai shouted as her shoulder is stabbed by Byakuya facing fowards towards her.

"**Tsuzuri Raiden** (綴雷電,_Bound Lightning_) " Byakuya chanted as he sends an electric current through Kurenai's body.

"ARRRGH ! " Kurenai shouted in pain as her body is paralyzed by the shock "I can't move my body ! " Kurenai shouted.

"It seems that you felt my speed increase when i used Senkei , that's incorrect . Senkei condenses the scattered blades into the shape of a single sword , explosively increaseing it's power. My speed did not change" Byakuya stated.

"So it's my speed that has gotten slower ?" Kurenai asked.

"You held your own against well and i must say, your Genjustu us very powerful and effective however the biggest downfall would be your lack of brute strength. You don't have enough power to overpower the effects of my Senkei and now that you have token damage, you are out of tricks but that's not the reason you lost" Byakuya explained to Kurenai.

"Why did i lose to you ? " Kurenai asked.

"Because you underestimated the bond between a Shinigmai and their Zanpakutō " Byakuya answered.

"**_Both of us fight against you as one, Shinigmai and Zanpakutō are two in one. We only reach our full potential once our souls begin to resonate with each other. No matter how powerful your Genjustu is, you can never overcome us with hatred alone_** "

"Shut up ! Nobody mocks me, i'm the best Genjustu user in the world .I'll kill you and all the Shinigmai who killed my husband " Kurenai shouted pissed off clenching her bloody fist

" How foolish , i'll help you join your husband in hell " Byakuya replied as he goes to finish her off but then he's surrounded with vines . His body is binded by the powerful illusions.

"Got you , you can't escape this Genjustu for this is also a ninjustu ninjustu condensing into a powerful bomb wiping you out of existence " Kurenai stated as she has the vines latch into his body impaling him.

"Damn it, i can't escape " Byakuya shouted.

"If Genjustu won't deceive, it would be used to destroy you . This is my strongest Genjustu **Hanamori ketsugō **_S_**hino Yakata**(花の森結合死の館_Flower Forest Binding Death Memorial_ ) " Kurenai chanted as all the trees in the crimson forest bloom and leaves fall to the ground and the trees glow red.

"Fuck ! " Byakuya shouted.

"Goodbye Captain Kuchiki " Kurenai replied as she uses Shunshin to escape the barrier and the barrier explodes releasing a massive explosion that levels everything within a 3,300 foot radius leveling 1,000 buildings it it's path and creating a binding explosion.

Kurenai is 1 mile northeast of the explosion area trying to regain her energy. She struggles to breath and tries to stand up feeling woozy from the combination of massive blood loss, chakra exhaustion and morning sickness. Kurenai is barely able to stand.

Out of the smoke emerges a bright white light which gives a bright glow to the sky and stops the rain within the amount of spiritual energy glowing around Byakuya's body. Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy.

"**Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣 _Last Sight: White Emperor Sword_) " Byakuya said as blood covers his face and he condenses each and every single one of his Bankai blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power.

"Impossible, how did you survive my Hanamori ketsugō _S_hino Yakata ? " Kurenai said shocked and horrified as she is exhausted of her charka.

"**Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣 _Last Sight: White Emperor Sword_) condenses each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting one sword would finish you and any Jōunin of your level in one hit " Byakuya explained to Kurenai.

"I must admit, i don't have much chakra left nor do i have the strength to deal with a man of your strength however , i'm far from done **Fūton: Akaipetaru Shippūjin** (風遁・ 赤いぺタル疾風刃 _Wind Style:__Red Petal Gale Blade_ ) " Kurenai chanted as her blade glows with a red mist which glows with sharp wind currents and red petals flow around her body .

"I see, you have as last ditch attack up your sleeve " Byakuya asked.

"It's a trick Asuma taught me, while not at good as his Hein justu, it would be enough to cut you down " Kurenai replied as she dashes at Byakuya moving at 18333.3 ft/sec (12,500 MPH) . Byakuya charges his attack at Kurenai moving at 10.2 miles per second (36,810 MPH).

Both attacks clash creating a pinkish white explosion which destroys everything within a 4,000 foot radius leveling 1,500 buildings causing a bright explosion engulfing the entire village in a bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Kurenai<strong>

Kakashi and Gai notice a bright flashing light

"Shit , this is bad " Kakashi stated.

"Indeed " Gai replied as they try to avoid being overwhelmed by the massive levels of spiritual power.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at ground zero<strong>

Byakuya is now north of Kurenai and Kurenai is down south . The attacks created a 800 foot diameter, 250 foot deep crater with a fissure extending 8,000 feet long and 100 feet deep and 3 feet wide. Kunreai is at the southern end of the crater while Byakuya is at the north end of the crater.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Kurenai's Akaiha shattered to bits . Her chest was deeply cut narrowly missing the her lungs and heart and cut from right shoulder to left thigh. Byakuya also missed her uterus .

"Impossible " Kurenai said to herself as she falls to the ground . She's severely injured and rendered out cold.

Byakuya is still standing but he has a deep gash across his chest in addition to the injures he suffered earlier Byakuya struggles to stand but he regains ground. The upper half of his Shihakushō is gone and most of his body is covered in blood. His Bankai reverted back to sealed sword form.

"**_You did it master but why didn't you finish her off ? You could of easily bisected her, decapitated her or impale her heart while using Hakuteiken ?_ **" Senbozakura asked.

"I can never finish off a pregnant woman , it goes against my beliefs " Byakuya answered as he points at her .

"**_So you spared her ?_ ** " Senbozakura asked.

"She's of no threat anymore . She'll live if she's treated within an hour but i doubt she would try to throw her life away again once the baby is born " Byakuya stated.

"**_You should of sealed her soul chain and soul sleep_** " Senbozakura said to Byakuya.

"My body is too heavily damage to move an inch besides, i don't want to deny anyone the right to have a child " Byakuya replied as he struggles to walk away from the battle site. snow begins to form around the battlesite.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Nara District <strong>

Uryu wanders across the village .

"I sense a strong spiritual power east of here, it must be the Nine Tails " Uryu thought to himself as he tries to focus on Naruto's chakra.

Suddenly Uryu is attacked by a kunai. Uryu dodges the tendrill only to see a shadow tendril behind him. Uryu jumps into the air to avoid it.

" Not bad spy, you move pretty fast " said a voice from a distance. It's revealed to be Shikamaru.

" Who are you ? " Uryu asked.

"It doesn't matter , you're going to be dead in less than a minute " Shikamaru answered as he comes at Uryu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha District<strong>

Chad and Sakura arrive at the village after runing 5 miles south of the hopsital . Chad is noactably out of breath as well as Sakura.

" So you're a human ? " Sakura asked.

"Yes, so what of it ? " Chad answered.

"Why do you work for the Soul Society ? They are only out to enslave all of humanity " Sakura asked.

"Who told you that lie ?Looks like you been brainwashed well " Chad answered.

"What is your name human ? " Sakura asked.

"My name is Yasutora Sado, my friends call me Chad and i'm here to capture Naruto " Chad replied.

"Naruto huh ? So you bastards want Naruto so badly ? You will have to get past me frist " Sakura answered.

"And just who are you ? " Chad asked.

"Sakura Haruno, Special Jounin of Konohagure and Lieutenant of the Konoha Medic Corps " Sakura answered.

"You're pretty strong for a Medical Ninja " Chad stated.

"You're foolish to assume i'm weak because i'm a medical ninja, that would be your undoing " Sakura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yamanaka District <strong>

Ichigo looks around in the neighborhood for Naruto when he suddenly senses an enemy approaching him.

" Come on out , where are you hiding ? You might as well show yourself , i know your hiding around here" Ichigo shouted looking for his opponent.

"I wasn't trying to hide " Rock Lee replied as he landed on the ground and goes into fighting stance.

" Just who are you ? " Ichigo asked.

" I'm Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast , Special Jōunin of Konohagakure and Taijutsu specialist Rock Lee" Lee answered.

" Just a Special Jōunin, you don't seem that strong no offense i can take you barehanded " Ichigo arrogantly taunted.

" Don't underestimate me , i'll prove to be much tougher than you thought " Lee replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Third Training Ground<strong>

Naruto is around the training ground when he's almost hit by an energy rope aimed at him.

"That was a close one " Naruto said to himself.

"Not bad Naruto Uzumaki, your reflexes are pretty impressive " Soifon said to Naruto

"So you're another captain like the one before ? " Naruto asked.

"Please, i'm on a far higher league than him " Soifon answered.

"Who are you ? " Naruto asked.

"A ninja never gives their name to an unworthy enemy " Soifon answered as she comes at Naruto.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: This chapter was going to originally be one chapter but i overextended it and managed to put over 30,000 words so i split it into two and made it two chapters of the fight. ****Review, Fave and Subscribe )******


	39. Karakura Heros vs Konoha Defenders

**Bleach Shippuden 38 : Karakura Heros vs Konoha Defenders, the results of training**

**(A/N :Naruto and his friends now are fighting against Ichigo and his friends while Naruto deals with Soifon , which side would prevail in the battle ahead ? )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka District<strong>

10:30 A.M. Ichigo and Rock Lee fight each other in hand to hand combat. Ichigo dodges an incoming right jab aimed at his left check by a few inches. Ichigo throws a right hook at Lee hitting him in the face and causing Lee to stagger back a bit holding his face.

" Man you're tough.. that punch should of took you down " Ichigo stated to Lee as he shakes his hand which was sprained punching Lee.

" I must say, you got some skills but let's see how well you do against this punch " Lee stated as he goes to attack Ichigo with a right hook again but Ichigo sidestep and hits Lee in the gut with his left hand and then uses his right knee to hit Lee in jaw .

Lee throws 15 punches at Ichigo but Ichigo manages to block all of them . Ichigo then grabs Lee's right arm and throws him through a 50 foot tall tree. Ichigo then tries to hit Lee with a jumping kick but Lee moves out the way.

" Is that the best you can do ? " Ichigo asked mocking Lee.

" I see, so that's your skill level, what a disappointment . Your Taijutsu skills are only average at best. You would be far more effective if you used your Zanpakutō " Lee said to Ichigo.

" Please, as if i need to. You just happened to be a bit tougher than i though but i can still beat you in Taijutsu " Ichigo replied in an arrogant tone as he goes to punch Lee but he's kicked in the face by Lee "What the hell ? He got around my guard but how ? " Ichigo shocked to see himself in the air .

"Your punch was too slow , and that form of yours was sloppy. You can't hope to beat a Taijutsu master with a clumsy punch " Lee answered as he kicks Ichigo into the ground smashing him 2 feet deep.

" Shut up ! " Ichigo replied as he gets back up.

" Shinigami aren't very skilled in Taijutsu or at least the ones i fought, you be much better off using that Zanpakutō if you want a fair fight " Lee said to Ichigo.

" If you want to fight me using my Zanpakutō , then use a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu " Ichigo said to Lee.

" That's the thing, i don't know Ninjutsu or Genjutsu " Lee replied.

" You're joking right ? And you expect to fight me as an equal ? A Ninja who doesn't know Ninjutsu or Genjutsu would be like a Shinigami fighting without a Zanpakutō. Time to put you in your place Special Jōunin " Ichigo arrogantly taunted as he goes to take Lee with a punch but Lee kicks Ichigo in the stomach.

" Don't underestimate my skills, while i don't know Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, i specialize at Taijutsu " Lee replied as he chases Ichigo.

Ichigo tries to punch Lee but Lee blocks with his right hand and gets kicked in the stomach. Lee hits Ichigo in the stomach with his left elbow . Lee then uses Shunshin to appear behind Ichigo.

" He's so fast ! " Ichigo said to himself as he tires to use his right hand to backhand Lee but Lee is right in front of him.

" Forget trying to hit me with your fist, i already know your fighting style. Your punches are strong but you lack the skill to beat me with Taijutsu alone. While you do have natural talent at fighting, you don't have the experience or training to use it effectively " Lee said to Ichigo.

" What's your point ? My punches can still hurt you and given you have no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, you can't increase your strength exponentially. You're fighting me at full power which means using my Zanpakutō on you is overkill " Ichigo stated as he comes at Lee.

Ichigo comes at Lee with a right hook but Lee moves left to avoid the punch and dodges a knee strike aimed at him. Lee hits Ichigo with an elbow strike to the chin and then does 20 rapid punches at his abdomen to send him flying 20 feet away.

" Your pretty skilled in combat but trying to fight a Taijutsu master with average Taijutsu skills is like trying to fight with one arm against a giant squid " Lee stated as he goes to attack Ichigo kicking him into a 5 story building.

" Impossible, just how good is this guy ? He deflected my blows like they were nothing and i didn't see him last attack coming. I know i can hit him and damage him with my punches and were around equal in power so how is he beating me so easily ? Could he be an even better master of hand to hand combat than Tatsuki ? She's the only person who's ever defeated me in a fistfight " Ichigo said to himself .

" You seem to have some experience but you don't train everyday of your life " Lee replied as goes to kick Ichigo but Ichigo grabs him and throws him down and punches Lee in the stomach.

" So much for that ! " Ichigo said to Lee as he stands up and goes to walk away nut Lee gets back up to fight again.

" Perhaps you need a demonstration of what i mean by training " Lee replied as he goes on top of a 50 foot rock and removes the weights.

" Weights ? How can he move so fast with weights on his feet " Ichigo said to himself as he sees weights drop to the ground creating a shockwave that leaves a 5 foot deep crater in the ground.

" Now i can move much easier ! " Lee stated.

" Impossible, how do you move with such heavy weights ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see him.

" Because i trained myself everyday to achieve the level of power you see here " Lee answered as he then disappears and reappears behind Ichigo moving at 1126.4 ft/sec (768 MPH).

" What the hell ? " Ichigo said to himself as he is punched in the face by Lee .

Ichigo tries to track Lee's movements but he's hit in the stomach. Ichigo barely blocks the first strike, Lee then appears him and delivers a roundhouse kick that Ichigo barely escaped using Shunpo, then he is almost hit with a punch then Lee appears behind him and delivers a devastating punch knocking Ichigo aside 150 feet into a 3 story building. Rock Lee throws a punch which Ichigo barely blocked with his right forearm. Rock Lee moves so fast Ichigo can barely block the second flying kick . Ichigo almost lost his head to a knife edge chop but he blocks with his Shikai.

" So you finally decided to use your Zanpakutō ? " Lee said to Ichigo.

" There's no helping it ! I'll fight for real this time " Ichigo replied as he holds his Shikai with his right hand and his Shikai unwraps the bandages around it and releases an high amount of spiritual power that engulfs everything within a 100 foot radius in blue light and a dust cloud wave.

" I see, so this is your power. Not bad and judging by that shape of your sword and that Chakra, that must be your Shikai " Lee asked Ichigo.

" Yeah how you guessed ? " Ichigo asked.

" I fought a Shinigami before and seen there powers, i know all about a Shinigami's power " Lee answered.

" Is that so ? " Ichigo asked .

" Funny thing is that you didn't say the name of your Zanpakutō or your release command " Lee questioned.

" Well that's because my Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of my vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, it's been in this state since i first got it " Ichigo explained to Lee .

" I see, what is it's name ? " Lee asked.

" The name of my Zanpakutō is **Zangetsu** (斬月, _Slaying Moon_) " Ichigo answered as he holds the massive 1.75 meter ( 5'9 " ) sword over his shoulders.

" I see, so what is your name stranger ? " Lee asked.

" The name is Ichigo Kurosaki, i'm the one who's going to beat your ass " Ichigo replied.

" I see, what squad you come from ? " Lee asked.

" I'm a Substitute Shinigami, i have no squad " Ichigo answered.

" I'm from Team Gai, the best team in Konoha and i'll show you why Gai sensei values me so much " Lee replied as he as he unrolls his bandage and releases energy around him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Third Training Ground**

10:30 A.M. Naruto faces off with Soifon who stands there looking at her.

" So you guys came after me again ? " Naruto asked.

" Of course we did, we even attacked your village just to lure you out here and it seemed it worked well for us " Soifon replied.

" You bastards ! You're going to pay for attacking this village " Naruto shouted as he charges at Soifon while Soifon stands there.

" You fool ! " Soifon replied as she kicks Naruto in the face knocking him to the ground and steps on Naruto chest.

" ARRGH ! How are you so fast ? " Naruto shouted in pain as Soifon steps on his chest.

" It's like i said earlier human ,i'm on far higher league than that Captain you fought. I'm much faster than him " Soifon replied with an arrogant smirk on her face but it's revealed to be a clone " What? "

"** Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_ )" Naruto chanted as he hits Soifon down and it creates a massive explosion destroying everything within 600 foot radius.

" Not a bad technique but i'm afraid i have seen it one to many times before " Soifon replied as it's revealed she used Shunpo to move at 6,000 ft/sec(4,090 MPH) and hits him with a sealing tag on his back.

" What the hell ? " Naruto asked as he has the seal on his back.

" That would make sure that your Bijuu doesn't emerge out of you " Soifon explained to Naruto.

" What do you mean ? " Naruto asked.

" Let's face it kid, the only reason you were able to even hold your own against Byakuya was because you activated you Bijuu powers. You're nothing but a weak ass Genin without your Hollow powers " Soifon explained to Naruto.

" You think i need it to beat you ? If anything, you done me a huge favor restricting me of that nuisance Bijuu, now i can fight you with my own power " Naruto replied as he gets back up to fight Soifon.

" Hahaha, you seriously think you can fight me ? Get real , you're not even close to matching my power Genin " Soifon arrogantly laughed as she stabs her sword into the ground as Naruto is surrounded by 20 Onmitsukdō members .

" What's going on ? " Naruto asked.

" It's my men, these are real Ninjas unlike you ! They are Onmitsukidō agents . Highly trained fighters who specialize at hand to hand combat. Ordinarily these guys would execute anyone on command but this is different, we can't afford to release that ticking time bomb out your body the old fashion way, so we're going to capture you and bring you to the Soul Society by now " Soifon explained to Naruto.

" Whatever, bring it on bitch ! " Naruto replied.

" Guys, bring him down ! " Soifon commanded as the guards come at Naruto.

A Ninja goes to punch Naruto but Naruto easily blocks his punch with his right forearm and knees the guy in the gut knocking him out. Naruto punches a second Ninja with a left hook , he hits a third one with a powerful kick , he takes out two Ninja behind him with a double elbow strike and take down 5 with a sweeping kick.

" You idiot's , take him out ,use deadly force but make sure he's still alive " Soifon said to the Ninjas.

" Yes Captain ! " said all the Ninjas as the all come at Naruto with their swords drawn out .

" Please, those weak attacks won't even work on me " Naruto arrogantly replied as he goes to attack the 10 remaining Ninjas.

One of them aim for Naruto's arm but Naruto punches his sword shattering it to bits . Naruto takes out one guy with a right hook to his face then takes out another guy with a right kick to the face. Two thugs come at Naruto with kunai but Naruto dodges it and does a handstand kick hitting both of them. Naruto uses his knee to take out the 5th guy. Naruto then does a spinning kick to take out 4 more Ninjas and takes the rest out with flashstep.

" I see, you have some skills to take out that many Onmitsukidō members at once despite being a Genin however i will show you the difference between a seated officer and a Captain " Soifon said to Naruto as she goes to attack Naruto.

Soifon uses Shunpo to punch Naruto in the face, but Naruto catches it with his open palm.

" Is that all ? " Naruto asked holding back her punch.

" Impossible, how did you block my punch ? " Soifon asked shocked to see her punch blocked so easily.

" It's like i said earlier, i don't need my Bijuu to fight against Captains anymore " Naruto answered as he goes to kick Soifon in the face knocking her back 20 feet away.

" You brat ! " Soifon shouted as she uses Shunpo to do a dropkick on his back but Naruto dodges the kick and uses Shunshin to try kicking Soifon but Soifon dodges the attacks.

Soifon tires to do a double palm strike on Naruto's chest but Naruto grabs both her hands and knees her in stomach and then goes to uppercut Soifon but Soifon jumps up and kicks him in the jaw, elbows him the stomach, stomps on his temple and kicks him at the back of the falls to the ground after taking a heavy beating and is unable to move.

" Bitch ! " Naruto shouted.

" Not bad but still nowhere near my level of skill , time to end this ! **Bakudō # 4. Hainawa** (這縄, _Crawling Rope_) " Soifon chanted as she uses binding Kidō to stun him but it was a clone as well.

" Where you're looking at ? " Naruto asked as he kicks Soifon in the face with his right foot sending her flying 20 feet but Soifon does a handstand and recovers then comes back at Naruto.

Soifon and him clash attacks 8 times, Naruto attempts to kick her in the face but Soifon counters his attack.

"** Takigoi** (滝鯉, _Waterfall Carp_) " Soifon shouted as she blocks Naruto's kick and traps against her own forearm and blocks the other foot with her own foot and kicks Naruto in the face sending him flying but Naruto recovers and wall jumps off a tree 300 feet away .

" Damn you hit hard, you're as tough as that Captain was with his Shikai " Naruto said to Soifon

" I'm the second best master of Hakuda , that stupid fuck Asuma learned it the hard way when i killed him" Soifon stated.

" What are you talking about ? " Naruto asked.

" I killed a Jōunin with nothing but my Shikai , think of this way kid. What thinks you have a chance against me ? " Soifon asked as she taunted Naruto.

" I may not be as close to Asuma sensei as Shikamaru but i'll be sure to help Shikamaru get his revenge on you. My real problem is that you attack my friends and this village. I'll make sure you guys don't prevail and make sure that Asuma sensei didn't die in vain . Draw your Zanpakutō " Naruto said to Soifon as he takes out a kunai.

" Please, i won't even need my Zanpakutō against the likes of you " Soifon replied as she takes her sword and puts it back in it's sheathe.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile north of Kurenai's location<strong>

Kakashi and Gai see the burning flames creating pink clouds and small tornadoes around the area as petals fall down.

" Looks like we got a serious problem here " Kakashi stated.

" Looks like it. Kurenai used the **Akaiha** (赤い刃 _Red Blade_ ) " Gai said to Kakashi.

" It contains a special poison which slows down your senses and reaction time making it harder to break out the Genjutsu. She must of been in a very tight spot to put that sword out . She also detonated her Kurenai Hanano Chinomori Genjutsu barrier and as a result, released this hallucination poison in case her opponent were to survive the blast somehow " Kakashi explained to Gai.

" Not to mention these flames, the opponent she clashed with must of used some form of fire or plasma like attack to defeat her creating these flames " Gai stated.

" Combined with the wind sprouts, it's going to be tough to get past this mess " Kakashi replied.

Suddenly Katsuyu appears to talk with them.

" There you two are ! " Katsuyu said to them.

" Katsuyu,what's going on here ? " Kakashi asked.

" Kurenai stuck out of the shelter and fought this Shinigami " Katsuyu answered.

" How did she sneak out ? Where the hell is Asuma ? " Gai asked.

" That's the thing, he's dead ! " Katsuyu coldly replied.

" What ? " Kakashi questioned shocked to hear this.

" She stuck out and attempted to kill the person responsible but that person fled and this other Shinigami came to fight her and defeat her " Katsuyu explained to Kakashi.

" Where's the person who killed Asuma? " Kakashi asked.

" She's fighting Naruto as we speak " Katsuyu answered.

" What, we got to stop her ! " Gai shouted only to be stopped by Kakashi.

" Naruto can handle himself, let's worry about saving Kurenai first " Kakashi said to Gai.

" Right ! " Gai replied.

" Allow me to act as your shield against the flames and mist " Katsuyu said to them as she channels her Chakra through them.

" Okay, let's go ! " Kakashi replied as both him and Gai go to save Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha<strong>

Tsunade arrives at the heavily toxicifeld region where Shizune is at near death . She goes to grab Shizune who is seriously injured in her fight with Mayuri. Shizune is bleeding badly but is still alive by a thread.

" Shizune, no please get up " Tsunade said to herself as she tries to maintain her calm.

" Is she ... dead ? " Katsuyu asked.

" No... No .. not this again ! " Tsunade shouted as she struggles to maintain her cool as she thinks back to her past.

**26 years ago**

**Tsunade's pov**

It was a dark raining night when i found Dan, my lover on the battlefield dying . Me and my squad focused on trying to heal Dan but it was useless effort. Dan lost all his blood and all his internal organs were seriously injured.

" Tsunade, i don't want to die...I still have alot of things to do... " Dan said to me as i struggle to heal his wounds in a futile endeavor.

" Shut up , please stop talking ! " i said to him.

His injuries were terrible. His Kidneys were ruptured. His lungs damaged beyond repair and his heart is barely intact. His stomach was also ruptured and his stomach fluids already contaminated with his stopping the bleeding wasn't enough to save him.

" I don't want to die ! " Dan said to me.

" Don't worry, i stopped the bleeding . You're okay, now . You'll make it through this, Dan " I said to him as his blood covered my face .

" I'm glad... " he said to me as life started to leave his eyes.

" Hang in there , Dan ! Damn it, stop coming out ! " I shouted vainly as more blood came out of his chest and abdominal cavity " Stop! Stop!stop,stop,stop,stop , stop ... " i shouted out of sheer desperation until it was too late, Dan was no more.

" Stop , he's already dead ! " one of the grunts said to me as i stopped to see my bloody hands.

My lover of 7 years was gone, dead in a bloody mess.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

Tsunade holds on to Shizune with tears in her eyes trying to hold on to her nearly naked body

" Don't die on me Shizune... Don't die " Tsunade cried as she clenches on to her body but Shizune grabs her.

" Don't worry about me ...i'm still alive though pretty banged up " Shizune said to Tsunade.

" You injures are healed ! " Tsunade asked.

" I used that Jutsu Kabuto used to heal himself from Naruto's Rasengan a moment before the blast hit me however i lost too much blood and i can't move. I'm all out of Chakra " Shizune said to Tsunade.

" Amazing how you were able to use it in just one glance . Had not for that Jutsu, you would of been like your uncle " Tsunade stated.

" Between that and using my Poison release Jutsu, i'm all out of Chakra. Using that Kekkai Genkai takes up too much Chakra , i was barely able to take him down. I was lucky i had the element of surprise otherwise, i wouldn't had won " Shizune explained to Tsunade.

" Using that Kekkai Genkai damages your body if you overuse it Shizune, you need to be more careful " Tsunade said to Shizune.

" I had no other choice, that man would of skewered me or done worse if i hadn't used it " Shizune stated.

" You'll be out of helping anyone for an hour. I can't restore your Chakra hastily otherwise you might die from the very poison you contain in your body, after i restore the blood flow in your body, you need at least an hour of rest " Tsunade said to Shizune.

" Who will heal the patients ? " Shizune asked.

" Ino would do fine as well as Hana and Sakura " Tsunade answered as she picks up Shizune and carries her away walking through the reddish purple gunk around them.

" How aren't you affected by the poison around here ? " Shizune asked.

" Isn't it obvious. I developed a cure to your poison a long time ago and using Chakra around my skin shields me from any foreign poisons like this red goo everywhere " Tsunade explained to Shizune.

" I wonder what Sakura is up to right now ? " Shizune asked as Tsunade walks her to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha District<strong>

Sakura replied as she dashes at Chad with a powerful punch but Chad dodges as the punch hits a 3 story building and levels the building with a single punch.

" She's strong ,if i'm hit, i'm done for ! " Chad said to himself.

" Take this ! " Sakura shouted as she throws kunai at Chad but Chad dodges the kunai and then jumps to punch Sakura and hits her with his unarmored right arm pushing back Sakura 10 feet back but she barely takes any damage.

" You think that would be enough to kill me ? Think again " Sakura said to Chad .

" Then i would try even harder ! " Chad replied as she uses a right haymaker but Sakura blocks with her right forearm .

" You need to do better than that ! " Sakura replied as she goes to punch him with a jumping punch but Chad dodges and it causes a 20 foot implosion wave leveling behind a 5 foot deep, 1 foot diameter crater.

" Then how about this ? " Chad shouted as he throws a rock at her but Sakura dodges the rock and does a jump kick but Chad ducks over the kick. Chad is backed into the wall when Sakura goes for a right hook which easily shatters a 3 story building .

" Your strength is impressive, however let's see if you can handle this " Chad said to Sakura as he uses a right body blow to hit Sakura and push her back 5 feet.

" That was a good punch ! " Sakura said to Chad.

" Thanks, i'm only getting started ! " Chad replied as he picks up a telephone pole and goes to hit Sakura.

" I see, you have great strength however... " Sakura said to Chad as she pulls out kunai to cut the telephone pole in half " Using brute strength isn't enough against me " Sakura stated as she holds the kunai in her hand and then throws it at Chad but Chad dodges it by a few inches.

Sakura then comes at him with a hammerfist which nearly takes Chad's head off with the swipe and creates a 5 foot fissure within the ground . Chad ducks down to avoid the strike but Sakura uses a sweep kick to try catching Chad and then uses axe kick to try smashing Chad bout Chad does a roll to dodge the strike and move 20 feet away. Sakura throws the kunai knife at Chad while he's still on the ground but Chad dodges the kunai and appear behind Sakura and punches him from behind.

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Sakura stated revealing to be a clone as the real Sakura comes at him with a punch . Chad dodges the punch by only a few feet when it creates a 10 foot diameter, 3 foot deep hole in the 5 story building .

" That was too close for comfort ! " Chad thought to himself . Sakura then comes at him and grabs him and throws Chad 30 feet through the same 5 story building with violent force . Chad is within the kitchen where he sees Sakura throw a kunai knife at him.

" Take this ! " Sakura shouted as she throws 3 kunai at Chad but Chad uses a fridge to block the kunai and throws it at Sakura but Sakura punches the fridge in half with her barefist and punches Chad in the stomach punching him through the building and causing the building they are fighting in to collapse.

" You can't defeat me. I was trained by the Hokage herself " Sakura replied as Chad wipes off the dust covering his body .

" Damn, i thought i could've handle this without transforming my arm but i guess have to... " Chad stated as he charges up Reiatsu in his hand.

" You're finished ! " Sakura shouted as she goes to punch Chad with a finishing blow and an implosion wave is created from the punch engulfing everything within a 100 foot radius.

Sakura's right arm is gone from the punch and sent flying 20 feet away. He covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder fans out a bit into an upward extension parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension stopping just where his shoulder begins separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black with a dark magenta stripe running down the middle of the arm tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are both on the top as well as the underside of his arm.

"** Brazo Derecha de Gigante** ( _Spanish for Right Arm of the Giant ) " _Chad chanted as he stands with spiritual energy glowing from his body .

" I see, so that's your real power ? " Sakura said to Chad as she holds onto her right arm socket .

" Now let me show you my level of skill ! " Chad stated as he comes right at Sakura with his strength.

Sakura tries to hit him with a strong punch but Chad blocks her punch with his right forearm with ease. Chad hits her with a shoulder rush punch slamming her through a 3 story building

" Damn, his attacks have gotten stronger ! " Sakura stated to herself as Chad dashes towards her and punches her left shoulder with a right hook dislocating her arm.

" You're not quite strong enough to fight me without your arms " Chad asked her as he goes to attack Sakura.

" I won't let you ! " Sakura replied as she throws 6 shuriken at Chad but Chad easily blocks with his right forearm " Impossible, not even a starch ! " Sakura said to herself shocked to see Chad unharmed.

" Is that the best you got ? Take this ! **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he shoots a large blue wave of energy at Sakura creating a 50 foot radius explosion and sending Sakura flying 20 feet to the ground with 3rd degree burns all over his body. " That took care of her ! " Chad stated.

But suddenly Sakura gets back up from the blast with burns on her arm and blood coming out her stomach and body.

" I must say, that hurt alot . You're very strong ..." Sakura stated as she surrounds herself with an blueish Green Chakra wounds heal up and her body has no more cuts on it and she regrows her arm.

" It can't be, her wounds have fully healed ! Impossible only a master healer could heal from that" Chad stated.

" As i was saying, you can't defeat me as long as i can heal myself " Sakura stated.

" She healed a seemingly fatal injury effortlessly . Regardless , I'll just have to keep cutting her until she is exhausted of Chakra " Chad said to himself as he goes to punch Sakura with a jump punch but Sakura easily holds back his right arm with her left fist " What ? " Chad stated with shock as she is thrown 30 feet away.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Sakura chanted as she goes to punch Chad but Chad dodges the strike and Sakura levels everything within a 300 foot radius leveling 10 buildings within the strike zone leveling behind a 50 foot diameter , 10 foot deep crater with the punch producing the force of a 12 Ton TNT bomb.

" Damn, he attack power increased drastically , i must be more careful about this " Chad said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Squad 4's campground<strong>

Momo and Nanao are being carried away by Squad 4 medics wearing hazmat suits. They are under paralysis.

" The poison has gotten so bad that it's paralyzed us in our tracks" Momo said to Nanao as she is carried away by 2 medics.

" Must be the damn rainfall ! " Nanao stated as she is carried away by two medics as well wearing Hazmat suits.

" The troops have been postpone until we get protection against poison gas with South Konoha " Lemura said leading the backup forces while wearing a Hazmat suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campground<strong>

Ukitake and Shunsui finish getting shots from Isane to cure them of the poison.

" Thanks for that, that was pretty fast ! " Ukitake said to Isane .

" Lucky for us, Unohana developed a cure for ever poison in her lifetime , even poison's like Mayuri's Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō . She said to keep at least 100 in stock in case of emergency and to have Hazmat suits as backup " Isane explained to them.

" Looks like Unohana always thinks one step ahead of everyone " Shunsui stated.

They then sense Byakuya's spiritual power in distress.

" Byakuya's in trouble ! " Shunsui said to Ukitake.

" Let me go after him, you check whether Mayuri and Nemu survived that explosion " Ukitake commanded.

" Very well then ! " Shunsui replied.

" Wait, take these ! " Isane said to them as she gives them gas masks.

" Thanks, we don't need to get sick again over there again " Ukitake replied as he puts his on and heads out the campground first.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Jiraiya arrives at the hospital where he carries Yamato down from the main floor to the underground basement shelter where Ino is at .

" Jiraiya, you're back ! " Ino said to Jiraiya.

" Ino , wheres Sakura ? " Jiraiya asked.

" She's busy fighting off the enemies of the village " Ino answered.

" What about Tsunade ? " Yamato asked.

" She's busy trying to save Lady Shizune and Neji " Ino answered.

" Can you heal him Ino ? " Jiraiya asked.

" Okay then ! " Ino replied as she grabs Yamato and carries him to the hospital .

" I'll wait here until Tsunade returns to this hospital " Jiraiya said to Yamato.

" Fine then ! " Yamato replied.

Ino begins to go to work on Yamato healing his wounds from his battle with Tōusen.

" I wonder how you're doing out here Shikamaru ? " Ino asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Nara District<strong>

Uryū fights Shikamaru within the Nara district 200 meters outside Shikamaru's house. Shikamaru dodges 2 arrows from Uryū's bow and takes cover behind a tree.

" I see so my opponent uses an energy bow , Kakashi told me about a group of humans who can channel Chakra into bows but my question is why would one work with Shinigami ? " Uryū asked himself.

" My shot missed , this guy is fast . Just as Kisuke said these Shinobi are . The don't seem much like Hollows though, they seem much more like Quinces " Uryū thought to himself.

" Let's see how he would like this " Shikamaru thought to himself as he throws 3 kunais with exploding tags attach to them at Uryū but Uryū dodges the kunai and rolls over to avoid one of them and takes cover behind a 10 foot rock 200 feet east of Shikamaru.

" I see, my enemy fights using precision and timing instead of brute force. I couldn't have picked a better foe to face off against " Uryū thought to himself as he peeks over the corner to aim his bow at Shikamaru hiding behind a tree. Uryū shoots an arrow through the tree splitting the tree in half " Did i get him ? " Uryū asked himself only to see Shikamaru not at the tree .

Uryū then see a shadow approaching behind him. Uryū tries to move but he's caught in the shadow.

" Got you ! " Shikamaru said to Uryū from a distance. Shikamaru then pulls out a kunai and throws it at Uryū.

" Shit, i can't move my body ! " Uryū said to himself as me tries to break out of it as the kunai heads towards him but Uryū gets one arm free and shoots a arrow at the shadow breaking the tendril and allowing himself to dodge the arrow using Hirenkyaku.

Uryū then appears behind Shikamaru from behind to shoot an arrow at him but Shikamaru dodges the shout using Shunshin.

" Not bad, you manage to break out of my Shadow Possession Jutsu using your arrows, i assume you must be one of the Quinces i heard about " Shikamaru said to Uryū .

" I am, so how do you know of us ? " Uryū asked.

" I heard from an report from Kakashi based on a report he reverted from a Shinigami named Gin Ichimaru about what happened to your race . Guess that means the whole Sage of Six Paths story must be true as well as well as the Soul Society trying to capture the Bijuus to form the 10 Tails. My Question for you is why are you working for them ? " Shikamaru asked him.

" I never recalled saying i worked with them . Also i don't know about this Sage of Six Paths story nor really care about what happened between you and the Soul Society, i'm here to put an end this war " Uryū answered.

" Why are you helping the Soul Society, the same people who murdered your entire race ? " Shikamaru asked.

" I already told you,i not here for the Soul Society. I came here to help my friends and to stop you guys once and for all " Uryū replied.

" Deny it all you want but the result is the same , you're not going to get Naruto " Shikamaru stated.

" Very well then, if you want to play that way then i'll defeat you myself " Uryū replied .

" The allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shikamaru Nara, Special Jōunin of Konohagakure " Shikamaru said to Uryū .

" Uryū Ishida , Quincy of Karakura Town ! **Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak_) " Uryū chanted as he summons his bow Uryū has a new Quincy cross, this one resembling a pentacle, and a variant of his original bow.

" Is that a bow ? " Shikamaru asked.

" What kind of stupid question is that ? Do you really think i would use anything besides a bow ? This is my new spirit bow **Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak_) " Uryū answered.

" It's quite an unusual shape to it , i never seen a bow like that before " Shikamaru said to Uryū .

" Well let me show you the true abilities of my **Ginrei Kojaku **" Uryū replied as he shoots 1,200 arrows at Shikamaru.

" Shit ! " Shikamaru shouted as he uses Shunshin to go inside a 5 story building. The arrows rip through the building leveling it .

" My Ginrei Kojaku has the ability to fire up to 1,200 shots consecutively,you can't dodge all of them " Uryū explained to Shikamaru only to see Shikamaru is right behind him wielding a Tantō. Uryū uses his bow to block the Tantō strike.

" I must admit, that's an impressive technique but you have no attacks to defend up close , i'll stop you from firing those arrows " Shikamaru as he goes to attack Uryū but Uryū uses Shunshin to escape 300 feet away.

" Now i got you ! " Uryū said to Shikamaru as he aims at Shikamaru only to see a shadow tendril heading towards him . Uryū runs 550 meters to avoid the shadow until it stops reaching the area by 50 meters .

" Damn it, it reached it's limit ! " Shikamaru said to himself.

" Looks like your shadows have a limited range. You're abilities are the worst match against my own, i can hit targets as far as 1,800 m " Uryū explained to Shikamaru .

" Damn , he figured out my limits with my Shadow Possession Jutsu " Shikamaru said to himself .

" Now time to end this ! " Uryū chanted as he fires 1,200 shots per second as they all head to Shikamaru causing 5 buildings to get leveled in the crossfire 550 meters west of Uryū .

" ARRRGH ! " Shikamaru shouted in agony as he has holes all over his body but it was revealed to be a log.

" What ? It's a trap " Uryū said to himself as he sees a kunai heading towards him which explodes releasing smoke around him.

" Got you now ! **Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_) " Shikamaru chanted as he has the Shadow Tendril come out the ground surrounding Uryū with 12 tendrils which circle him. Uryū dodges nearly all of them but is grazed on the left shoulder from one of the tendrils.

" Damn, he's very intelligent. He used a substitution last second knowing i would shoot at him and then used a smoke bomb to distract me long enough to get a clean hit in. I really got my work cut out on this one " Uryū thought to himself.

" What a drag, i missed you . I really don't like dragging things out like this " Shikamaru whined.

" If that's the case ,tell me where Naruto is hiding " Uryū demanded.

" You'll have to defeat me first ! I need to defeat him and aid Kurenai sensei " Shikamaru thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Financial district 2 miles northeast of Hitsugaya's location<strong>

Hisagi and his men are safe from the freezing blast of Hyōten Hyakkasō. The entire area is engulfed in 7 feet of snow that is -32°F blowing at 10 mph, enough to induce second degree frostbite in second. Hisagi and his forces are in an abandoned clothing store.

" Vice Captain, that was a close one ! " said one of the unseated officers.

" Everyone grab as much heavy clothes as possible " Hisagi commanded as he puts on a winter fur coat and a skull cap.

" Some of our men didn't make it Lieutenant " said one of the unseated officers.

" How many are here ? " Hisagi asked.

" 75 of them weren't fast enough to escape and 76 are severely injuries by second and third degree frostbite " one of the seated officers stated.

" Damn it, that means 75 are dead and 76 have been rendered useless in combat. Contact Squad 4 and have them send a backup medical squad here " Hisagi commanded.

" Vice Captain, we got only enough clothes her for 35 people to leave here prepared enough to face the freezing winds outside " one of the unseated officers said to him.

" Then we'll split the team up. The 24 Shinigami still here would defend this area and hold out this area for a while . Everyone else follow me to the town square " Hisagi commanded.

" Yes sir ! " all the unseated officers replied as they go into positions.

Hisagi and his men climb up the stairs and go on the rooftop and then leap off the building and head to the town square. They walk outside and see 75 Shinigami frozen in pace by the freezing winds a mile away , 176 Shinobi were also killed in the icy attack .

" They're like ice statues, it's a good thing we were nowhere nearby " Hisagi thought to himself as his men head to town square .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hyōten Hyakkasō tower<strong>

Hitsugaya lies 800 feet from the 500 foot diameter,1 mile high ice pillar he created freezing Neji. He's still awake but is barely able to move his body.

" Damn it, i can't move my body ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he struggles to move his body.

Out of a far distance, Sajin walks around using his Bankai to emit a flaming spiritual aura around it and him to come towards Hitsugaya. Sajin is barely resisting the flames that well . Everything within a mile radius next to the massive pillar of ice is encased in 30 feet of solid ice flowers that freezes to the touch with temperatures as cold as -196°C (-321°F), enough to cause irreversible fourth degree frostbite and death.

" Captain Hitsugaya, thank god your still alive " Sajin said to Hitsugaya.

" Why are you in Bankai state ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" If i wasn't, i would be an ice statue ! " Sajin replied.

" Damn it, my powers are still immature. I'll never be able to protect Momo if i end up freezing her. It's a good thing she didn't stand here or anywhere 1.25 miles of me " Hitsugaya said to Sajin.

" Allow me to carry you back. I can't stand this freezing cold storm you made " Sajin replied as he has his Giant armored samurai carry Hitsugaya and they both walk out of the frozen hell of Hyōten Hyakkasō . Meanwhile at the Ice tower, Neji is frozen mile high in the air. The snow launched him upwards and frozen him at the top.

" Hang in there Neji ! " Katsuyu said to herself as she struggles to keep Neji alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha park<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru defeated the Shinobi wave. 84 Shinigami were killed in battle in the park and 61 were injured but they killed 115 Shinobi and injured 128 Shinobi. The remaining 57 Shinobi were forced to retreat from the battlefield out west. 105 Shinigami are still combat active out of the 250 Shinigami in Izuru and Rangiku's squad.

" Looks like we managed to clear this area ! " Izuru said to Rangiku.

" It took awhile but thanks to Hitsugaya freezing the area and distracting the troops, we were able to take them out " Rangiku stated.

" At a price , Rangiku go without me ! " Izuru said to Rangiku .

" Why ? " Rangiku asked.

" I'm going to help with the healing of wounded troops here " Izuru answered as he goes to aid an wounded solider.

" Okay Izuru ! " Rangiku replied.

" Take 40 troops and head into downtown Konoha, i'll have the remaining 65 troops to carry the wounded back to Squad 4's campgrounds " Izuru said to Rangiku.

" Okay ! " Rangiku replied as she has her men follow her to the inner city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha<strong>

Nemu gets back up and walks around the poisonous mist. Being an Android , Nemu is immune to the poison at large and she easily walks through the mist. She then hears a voice from a distance.

" Nemu, are you there ? " a voice said from a distance as it's revealed to be Mayuri who has been reduced to a green puddle.

" Master ! " Nemu shouted as she goes to help him.

" Damn that woman, i can't believe i was forced to use my **Jibaku Shinzō Genbaku** (自爆心臓原爆_Suicide Heart Bomb_) combined with **Nikushibuki** (肉飛沫, _Flesh Splash _). Now i lost a valuable experiment " Mayuri said to Nemu .

" Why did you use that ? " Nemu asked.

" I had no choice Nemu, i would've died from the poison eventually if i didn't use this last ditch attack " Mayuri explained to Nemu as he thinks to the past.

**7 minutes ago**

**Mayuri's pov**

Me and Shizune struggled with each other and it came down to the final clash of attacks.

" I see, i'll just take that eyesore out once and for all as well as you as well. **Dokuton:Hitasa Sekkai Dokujin** (毒遁_,_ 浸さ切開毒刃 _Poison Style:Immersed Poison Dissection Blade_) " Shizune chanted as she glows her arm with purple Chakra leaking deadly poison everywhere and forms a purple Chakra blade on her right hand.

" What's that ? " i asked.

" It's my strongest Jutsu. It combines my poison Jutsu and **Saikan Chūshutsu** (細患抽出の術 _Poison Extraction Jutsu_ ) with my Chakra dissection blade to create a fatal blade of poison which poisons anything i cut " Shizune explained to me.

" Impressive but can you stand up to this attack ? **Hakaiashi** **Jizo **(破壊脚_Leg Destroying_ _Jizo ) " _i chanted as the caterpillar releases a red Reiatsu all over the caterpillar.

" What the hell ? " Shizune said shocked to see it increase it's power.

The caterpillar creates numerous blades all over the body like porcupine spines and the caterpillar gains butterfly wings . The halo over it's head breaks into two and becomes horns facing forward but maintain the bells and the caterpillar gains razor sharp teeth and fangs with boar like tusks at the front. It maintained the red cape and red liquid poison drip from the blades.

" Behold ! **Hakaiashi** **Jizo **(破壊脚_Leg Destroying_ _Jizo ) . _It condenses all my Reiatsu in one final attack that combines raw power with my poison . As you already noticed my Bankai isn't suited for raw power however i have this attack just incase i fought a brute force fighter " i said to her.

" That's alot of Chakra your compressing there, still with such a huge Bankai, you can't hit me with that slow attack speed " Shizune taunted.

" Don't underestimate it's speed. Even without being faster than you, it 's large size would make it hard for you to escape. I never got to test this attack's power in live battle conditions . I was going to save it for that Quincy but things didn't work that well. Be warned, this attack has enough force and poison to kill even the mightiest of Captain level Shinigami in one shot " i explained to Shizune.

" What a coincidence, my Hitasa Sekkai Dokujin is that fatal as well " Shizune replied.

" Then let's test which attack is stronger ! " i shouted as his Bankai caterpillar charges at Shizune.

" Very well then ! " Shizune replied as she dashes forward with a purple poison mist coming at me .

Both attacks clash with each other creating a 1,000 foot radius implosion wave which levels 100 buildings within a 1,000 foot radius and spreads a deadly cloud of poison gas as far as 2,000 feet from the collision area.

Shizune emerges out of the poison smoke cloud with severe lacerations across her body. Mayuri's attack left Shizune's left leg amputated at knee level, her left arm was shredded, her right leg also badly injured and her intestines are spilling out her abdominal cavity . Her clothes are torn and she's almost naked from the attack.

" Damn, that was far too close for comfort " Shizune said to herself as she struggles to breath as blood leaks out her body. " **Chikatsu Saisei** (治活再生の術_Regenerative Healing Jutsu ) " _Shizune stated as she regrew her left arm, heals her right leg and her intestines are put back into her body in under 30 seconds.

Meanwhile at the east side of the fissure, i was still standing with my Bankai cut completely in half and with a massive gash across my chest extending from his right shoulder to his left thigh with my right arm amputated. The cut from Shizune's attack cut deep enough to touch the rib cage but not enough to cut through it .

" Damn that woman, she's going to pay for this ! " i said to myself staggering in pain as poison leaks from my body. I grabbed my last regenerative serum to heal the massive cut on his body and my right arm but i then suddenly feeling stinging paralysis " What ? It can't be , the poison is still spreading " i said shocked as i then vomits and struggled to move "ARRRGH !"

" Isn't it obvious ? The poison can't be stopped ! " Shizune said to me as she slowly walks towards me notably out of Chakra with a scalpel in her right hand. She's holding on to her stomach with her left arm while limping with her right leg while her newly restored leg was barely moving and she's struggling to breath.

" How are you still alive ? More importantly, how were you able to regenerate from such wounds even with low Chakra ? " i asked.

" Simple, i'm the second most powerful healer in the history of Konoha. I can regrow even damaged internal organs however that takes more Chakra than healing limbs. Doesn't matter anyways, you're going to die anyways " Shizune said to me .

" Damn it ! " i shouted.

" That attack would of killed any other Jōunin within minutes given you lacerated my internal organs and cut off both my limbs but as you can see, i can survive anything anyone can throw at me. The poison right now is eating away at your body, given you have resistance to poison, you would only last 2 more minutes before you die " Shizune explained to me .

" ARRGH ! " i shouted as i screamed in pain as my body starts to melt. My skin started to rot and turn purple and boil.

" Serves you right for all the people you harmed and killed " Shizune laughed as she watched me melt away.

" DAMN YOU ! " i shouted in agonizing pain as i had my severed Bankai glow with spiritual energy around me and the Bankai. My Bankai reverts into his sealed sword as his sealed Zanpakutō glows red and stabbed myself activating both **Nikushibuki** (肉飛沫, _Flesh Splash _) and **Jibaku Shinzō Genbaku** (自爆心臓原爆_Suicide Heart Bomb_) .

" What are you doing ? " Shizune asked shocked to see me stab myself.

" If i'm going to die, i'm taking you with me , there's no escaping now. Once my Zanpakutō pierces my heart , it turns all my Reiatsu into a timebomb which i call **Jibaku Shinzō Genbaku** (自爆心臓原爆_Suicide Heart Bomb_) " i answered.

" Suicide Heart Bomb ? " Shizune asked.

" It's a last ditch resort i set up in case my death was inevitable . The blast radius is 1 km ( 3,300 feet ). You can't escape in your current condition "i explained to Shizune.

" Shit ! " Shizune shouted as she tries to run but falls on her face.

" It's such a shame it has to end like this but all good things must come to and end. Goodbye Shinobi, i won't be able to dissect you today " i replied as he glew with red energy.

2 seconds before the explosion , my body splattered and turned to a liquid. Everything in my body except the bomb that was once in my heart was liquidated . Had i not used Nikushibuki before activating my Jibaku Shinzō Genbaku , it would've been a real suicide.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" Looks like you always stay one step ahead " Shunsui said to Mayuri as he approaches Mayuri and Nemu with a gas mask on.

" What brings you here Shunsui ? " Mayuri asked.

" Came to check if your still alive " Shunsui answered.

" I barely escaped alive there, i won't be able to fight again for 3 days in this state until i reform my body " Mayuri stated as Nemu uses a vacuum in her arm to absorb Mayuri and put in a container.

" Looks like you got things handled , Hitsugaya is also safely being transported by Captain Komamura and Byakuya would soon be escorted by Ukitake to safety . Nemu seeing you got things handled, i'll be on the way out , take care of you Captain " Shunsui said to Nemu.

" Okay Captain Kyōraku ! " Nemu replied as Shunsui leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Gai and Kakashi arrive where the battle took place between Byakuya and Kurenai. They see large crater with Kurenai is at the southern end of the crater . She's seriously injured from her battle with Byakuya and losing blood fast. Her chest was deeply cut narrowly missing the her lungs and heart and cut from right shoulder to left thigh. Byakuya also missed her uterus .

" Kurenai , Kurenai ! " Kakashi shouted.

" She's still alive but she's lost too much blood that she slipped into unconsciousness " Gai stated.

Kakashi then notices bloody footprints out northwest of Kurenai.

" Gai take Kurenai to the hospital right now " Kakashi said to Gai.

" Why me ? " Gai asked.

" You're faster than me right , besides i have to deal with an Captain " Kakashi answered.

" Right ! " Gai replied as he picks up Kurenai and carries her away.

Meanwhile 2,300 feet west of the crater. Byakuya struggles to walk from his battle with Kurenai.

Byakuya is still standing but he has a deep gash across his chest in addition to the injures he suffered earlier Byakuya struggles to walk but then falls down. The upper half of his Shihakushō is gone and most of his body is covered in blood.

" I can barely walk , i'm too injured ! " Byakuya said to himself as he struggles to get up . Kakashi then appears right in front of him.

" Looks like you're the one who hurt Kurenai, guess she gave you a hard time as expected but allow me to finish what she started " Kakashi stated as he charges at Byakuya with lightning around his arm " Now DIE! " Kakashi shouted as he uses his Lightning Blade but it's stopped by Ukitake's bare hand.

" That was a close one , you almost hit Byakuya with that Lightning Blade of yours . How about you fight an uninjured Captain Kakashi Hatake " Ukitake said to Kakashi as he pushes Kakashi back a few feet.

" Impossible, he deflected my Lightning Blade with just his bare hand. He must of went into his Bankai state already but where's his Zanpakutō ? " Kakashi asked himself.

" Byakuya , get out of here now ! " Ukitake stated.

" Okay ! " Byakuya replied as he struggles to walk away from the battlefield.

" I won't let you !" Kakashi replied as he goes to stop Byakuya but Ukitake swings his Zanpakutō. creating a dustwave blinding Kakashi and slashes Kakashi in half.

" You left your guard down ! " Ukitake stated as he is about to resheathe his Zanpakutō but it's a clone and Kakashi comes behind him to attack.

" Got you now ! " Kakashi stated as he goes to strike Ukitake with his Lightning Blade but Ukitake blocks with two swords against his Lightning blade.

" So you really are the Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi Hatake ? You're famous for defeating Child Prodigy Captain Hitsugaya ? It's an honor to meet a man of your caliber .Care to tell use where the Nine Tails is hiding ? " Ukitake asked.

" That's a silly question. We in Konoha never sell out a friend " Kakashi answered as he goes to attack Ukitake with his Lightning Blade.

" **Ryōtō** **# 2 Kurosu Hone**( 交差骨_Cross Bone_) " Ukitake chanted as he moves his blades towards Kakashi in a cross bone formation creating a shockwave leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius Kakashi is pushed back 1,000 feet from the shockwave.

" What power, that's definitively a Bankai attack. I never seen a Shinigami wield two swords before. Maybe it's part of his Bankai " Kakashi said to himself as he gets back up to fight Ukitake.

Meanwhile 1,500 feet away, Byakuya manages to walk away from the battle site

" That fool, he has no clue what he's up against " Byakuya said to himself as he walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>3 miles west of Byakuya's location<strong>

Renji and Rukia head out to find Byakuya.

" Looks like Byakuya's still alive but barely " Renji said to Rukia.

" We need to hurry fast or Byakuya will die " Rukia replied as they rush to aid Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Root underground base<strong>

Danzō notices the village is frozen and temperatures drop citywide.

" What on earth is going on outside ? " Danzō asked.

" Temperatures rapidly dropped from 77°F to 32 °F " Sai answered.

" It's September , how the hell did we get winter temperatures so early ? " Danzō asked.

" It was a Shinigami who did this , the one who defeated Gaara of the sands " said one of the Root members as he appears to talk with Danzō .

" I see, so what's the status report ? " Danzō asked.

" The Shinigami who defeated Gaara was a mere child and he exhausted his Chakra " the Root member answered.

" I see, so he's out of the picture. Good riddance " Danzō stated.

" So what do you hope to do with the Bijuu ? " Sai asked.

" We'll watch his progress for now , I'll wait until his life is in danger to make my move " Danzō answered smiling as he stares into his crystal ball to see Naruto fighting Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Training Ground<strong>

10:35 A.M. Soifon and Naruto continue their battle together . Naruto goes to kick Soifon but Soifon blocks the strike and goes for a right jab at Naruto but Naruto catches her fist with his bare hand.

Naruto goes to attack Soifon up close with his right hand but Soifon dodges the attack. Naruto goes for a series of fast punches and goes for a haymaker but Soifon blocks with her right foot and goes to kick Naruto with her right foot . Soifon blocks a devastating kick from Naruto and goes form a left palm strike but Naruto uses Shunshin to dodge the strike and go behind Soifon to do a elbow strike but Soifon jumps above the attack only to get hit with a punch that she narrowly blocks with her right forearm.

Naruto uses Shunshin behind her and tires another strike only for Soifon to barely block the attack . Naruto throws a few punches and lunges with his trench knife but Soifon blocks the attacks and avoids a roundhouse kick . Soifon is about to block a head on strike but Naruto uses Shunshin to kicks Soifon back several feet away but Soifon blocks the attack.

" Not bad, you're pretty strong. You're blow pack alot of power behind them " Soifon said to Naruto.

" Just who are you ? " Naruto asked.

" As if i would tell you, your undeserving to hear my name. You're just another low level man in my way " Soifon replied as she goes to attack him with a sword slash but Naruto blocks with his kunai.

" You're pretty arrogant to take me so lightly " Naruto stated.

" Please you must have so twisted notion that we're equal . Far from it boy, a man would never equal a woman just like a mere human will never equal a Shinigami " Soifon taunted with an arrogant tone .

" Shut up, i'm going to be Hokage one day ! " Naruto replied.

" Oh please, as if someone as weak as you could ever achieve that goal. I can tell by how you dress and how you act that you're not a real Ninja " Soifon arrogantly stated.

" What makes you think so ? " Naruto asked.

" I can tell by those eyes of yours, you're still a child . Have you ever killed anyone before ? " Soifon asked.

" No but that's not the point ! " Naruto answered.

" Just as i thought, you're far too kind hearted to be a Shinobi ,do you think you can be a Ninja and not commit assassination ? You're only a Ninja because of that Tailed demon inside of you. You have no real skills whatsoever, if anything you're not even good at hiding your presence. What Ninja wears orange ? Face it kid, you can never be a Ninja much less a Hokage " Soifon taunted.

" Shut up, it's true that i don't kill people and it's true that i'm not the best when it comes to being a Ninja but i don't care. I'm a Ninja who follows his own path , i never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my Ninja way ! " Naruto stated as he charges at Soifon kicks him in the stomach.

" So much for your Ninja way ! " Soifon laughed but it's a clone.

" Got you ! " Naruto shouted as he goes to punch Soifon but Soifon dodges the blow.

" Not a bad counter but try blocking this " Soifon replied as she goes to kick Naruto but Naruto punches her in the stomach sending her flying through 5 trees . Soifon gets back up.

" Is that all you got ? " Naruto laughed but he then sees Soifon behind him.

" **Kūgun Yashi** (空軍ヤシ_Force Palm_) " Soifon chanted as she strikes Naruto in the chest and sends him flying 300 feet away through a 5 story building and causes it to collapse on him. Soifon then dashes at him with a running elbow strike but Naruto dodges it.

" **Clone Spinning Axe Kick **" Naruto chanted as he uses 3 Shadow Clones, Naruto and his clones launch themselves into the air and begin to somersault. They then come spinning down, slamming their heels onto the Soifon's shoulders and head.

" Fell for it ! " Soifon replied as she hits him from behind with as dropkick knocking him to the ground . Soifon then goes to kick him but Naruto catches her foot and hits her with an uppercut .

" Not bad, what did you use to escape my attack ? " Naruto asked.

" **Utsusemi** (空蝉, _Cicada, referencing their molting_) Way of Onmitsu,3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind " Soifon stated.

" I see, you used the same technique as that Byakuya guy i fought " Naruto stated.

" Don't compare him to me. I'm far superior in the art of Shunpo and Onmitsu than that Byakuya guy " Soifon said to Naruto as she goes to attack Naruto.

" Shit, she's fast ! " Naruto said to himself as Soifon kicks him in the nose and then in the back of the head and then leaps high to use an axe kick.

" Take this ! " Soifon chanted as she goes to hit him with her foot but Naruto grabs her foot.

" You left yourself open ! " Naruto replied as he slams her into the ground cracking the ground and damaging Soifon's back.

" AHH damn it ! " Soifon shouted in pain as he then picks her up and sets her up for an Rasengan.

" It's over ! **Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_ )" Naruto shouted as he it her with a strong right hook sending her flying 500 feet away through 30 trees.

Soifon gets back up after taking the blow but she took no damage from the hit.

" Not bad using the Rasengan to hit my bindspot. Maybe you not as bad as i thought you were however i already seen that attack and learned to counter the attack before it hits me " Soifon stated.

" How could you of read my moves ? " Naruto asked.

" I already seen your friend Konohamaru use it against me . He needed Shadow Clones to use it, it's impressive you can use that same Jutsu without Shadow Clones " Soifon said to Naruto.

" Still how did you stop my Rasengan ? It hit you directly " Naruto asked.

" **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ). It's meant to deal with strong strikes like yours by enhancing the area of my body with my Reiatsu " Soifon explained to Naruto.

" So my Rasengan won't work on you then ? " Naruto asked.

" Nope , but to make sure you don't have even have the slightest chance against me, i'll take you down in the most effective way possible . **Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi** (雀蜂_Hornet_) " Soifon chanted as she releases her Shikai and then uses her Shikai to enhance her speed and kicks Naruto down 500 feet away through 40 trees.

" Damn it, she's fast ! " Naruto said to himself.

" Is that all you got ? Then again i should've expected less from a kid like you. As you can see, i'm much more powerful than that Captain you fought, my Shikai is literally as strong as a Bankai . If it wasn't against my orders, i would of easily killed you by now. You're nowhere near my speed or power " Soifon arrogantly taunted.

" Damn it, she's so fast i can't even see her movements. I'm in serious trouble unless i find a weakness " Naruto thought to himself as he struggles to get back up.

" Aren't you a glutton for punishment ? You still wish to fight a foe you can't even follow with your eyes ? It's amazing how stupid you are. I'll play around with you and beat you down so badly, you'll be begging for your mommy " Soifon arrogantly taunted.

" My mother's been dead for 16 years ! " Naruto replied.

" Oh boy, it's going to be fun torturing you " Soifon replied as she starts to attack Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka District<strong>

**At the same time**

10:35 A.M. Ichigo and Lee clash attacks with each other. Ichigo is in Shikai while Lee is using the 1st gate to clash with Ichigo. Ichigo goes for a vertical slash but Lee dodges the slash and goes for a roundhouse kick. Ichigo clashes his Shikai against Lee's right leg but Lee gets a small cut from the collision while Ichigo's Zangetsu has a small crack at the middle of the blade.

" Guess it's not smart to clash my foot against a blade that size " Lee said to Ichigo.

" Not bad, you cracked my Zangetsu with just your foot , still you can't hope to take my Shikai with just your barefoot " Ichigo stated.

Allow me to counter with my own weapon " Lee stated as he takes out his Nunchaku and charges at Ichigo with his Nunchaku.

" Very well then ! " Ichigo replied as he goes to attack Lee with his man sized sword.

Ichigo comes at Lee with a vertical slash that cuts a large 6 story building in half . Lee jumps in the air and goes to attack him.

" **Dynamic Entry** (ダイナミック・エントリー_Dainamikku Entorii_)" Rock Lee chanted as he uses his right leg to do a jumping kick which sends Ichigo flying 300 feet eastward mashing him through a 3 story building. Ichigo gets back up and goes to attack Lee .

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he spins his Zangetsu by the cloth on the hilt and hits Lee . Lee blocks with his Nunchaku.

" Not bad, you're able to do well against my Nunchaku. It's amazing that you can wield a big sword like that with just finesse and skill "

" **_Give me some credit for teaching you those moves Ichigo _**_"_ Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo.

" Shut up Hichigo , this isn't the time for that , I'm only focusing on wining this fight " Ichigo stated as he goes to attack Lee and swings his Zangetsu like a flail but Lee swings his Nunchaku to counter his Shikai.

Lee counters with a series of 5 fast horizontal strikes and a vertical lunging smash but Ichigo blocks and then jumps in the air and does a jump slash but Lee blocks the strike and extends his nunchucks to warp around Ichigo's midsection .

" Take this! **Primary Lotus** (表蓮華_Omote Renge_)" Lee chanted as he uses the first gate to slam Ichigo through the ground causing a 300 foot shockwave leveling 10 buildings nearby.

Lee is on top of a toppled 5 story building looking at the smoke cloud. The smoke clears up to reveal that Ichigo is still alive and barely took any injuries.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he creates a large blue wave that creates a 500 foot long, 3 foot wide, 10 foot deep fissure which Lee managed to block taking light burn wounds on his arms. His Nunchaku were destroyed in the blast.

" What an amazing technique you just used , that technique absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave doubling the power of your slashes " Lee stated to Ichigo.

" It's amazing how you're able to deduct how my Getsuga Tenshō however you're at your limit. I was holding back in that blast, if you wish to leave here alive , i suggest you leave here now " Ichigo arrogantly stated as he points his sword at Lee.

" You must be mistaken if you think this was my best " Lee replied as he goes into fighting stance.

" Very well then if you want to play that way then so be it " Ichigo said to Lee as he goes to attack Lee.

" **Second Gate : Gate of Healing**(休門, _Kyūmon_) " Lee shouted as he increases his physical strength and temporarily re-energizes his body. His body is surrounded by an orange yellow aura . Lee uses his speed to slash Ichigo's right shoulder.

" No way !I thought you didn't have Ninjutsu " Ichigo said to Lee as he staggers in pain struggling to move his right arm

" This isn't Ninjutsu you see here, this is the **Eight Gates** are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of Chakra within a person's body. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body " Lee explained to Ichigo.

" So what you're saying is that ? " Ichigo questioned.

" My strength and speed has doubled ! " Lee replied as he then uses Shunshin to move at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) hitting Ichigo in the stomach with his fist sending Ichigo flying 200 feet away. Ichigo gets back up and goes to counterattack.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he fires a blast at Lee only to have it deflected but a roundhouse kick which cuts the blast in half " Impossible, he deflected my Getsuga Tenshō with his barefoot " Ichigo said shocked to see Lee easily deflect his Getsuga Tenshō.

" Too slow ! " Lee stated as he uses Shunshin to appear behind Ichigo but Ichigo blocks with his Shikai but is pushed back 20 feet.

" He's moving so fast, i can barely follow his movements , just what is he ? " Ichigo thought to himself but his inner thoughts were interrupted as he's kicked in the face by Lee. Ichigo is then hit in the stomach and back by Lee.

" **Severe Leaf Hurricane**( 木ノ葉大旋風_Konoha Daisenpū_) " Lee shouted as he goes to kick Ichigo but Ichigo manages to block the kick as the ground concave 3 feet deep around Ichigo.

" What's with his power? ! He's also much faster than before " Ichigo asked himself as he's pushed back 20 feet away.

" **Leaf Rising Wind **" Lee chanted as he kicks Ichigo in the face sending him flying . Ichigo regains his footing and goes for another attack.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he fires a blast towards Lee who's heading up towards him but Lee moved so fast with raw speed he went through the Getsuga Tenshō .

" Over here ! " Lee stated as he punches Ichigo from behind.

" Impossible, he outran my Getsuga Tenshō at point blank range " Ichigo said to himself as he gets back up with blood coming out of his check.

" **_Let me help you out Ichigo_** " Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo.

" No, i'm not Hollowfying against a Special Jōunin nor would i use my Bankai " Ichigo said to Hollow Ichigo.

" **_Your being foolish, your opponent 's speed and strength is beyond that of a Lieutenant ,if you want to have the slightest chance of winning, you must use at least Bankai_** " Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" No , already said that i'm not just going to use Bankai on just anyone anymore " Ichigo replied.

" Don't tell me you're done already Ichigo " Lee said to Ichigo as he kicks Ichigo with his left foot but Ichigo uses two hands on his Shikai to block the strike causing Ichigo to skid back 20 feet away.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings his Zangetsu like a flail but Lee kicks the blade with his bare foot.

" Not good enough ! " Lee said to Ichigo as he kicks Ichigo 300 feet away sending him flying through 3 buildings and causing them to collapse and having Ichigo bounded to a wall of the 4th building.

" So his spiritual power has increased , it's best i increase my own power " Ichigo shouted as he glows with blue Reiatsu and his eyes glow blue .

" I see,so you're ready to get serious this time " Lee said to Ichigo as he sees Ichigo come at him.

" Time to show you my resolve ! " Ichigo said to Lee as he he comes at Lee.

" You won't be able to hit me no matter how strong you are . You lack speed to catch me " Lee taunted as he goes to hit Ichigo .

" I got you now ! **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings down on his Shikai with his right hand slamming his Zangetsu into the ground creating a 600 foot blast radius leveling 20 buildings in the neighborhood.

The smoke clears up to reveal a 100 foot long, 3 foot wide, 10 foot deep fissure . Lee blocked the attack last second. Lee is on his knees with only a light gash on his forehead.

" Incredible i barely dodged it in time ! " Lee stated while on his knees.

" It's amazing you were able to outrun that , as you can see. I trained hard with my Zangetsu. I learned how to double my spiritual power and use it amplifying my attacks greatly. That last moth of training did wonders for my power and skills. Before i won my battles merely by luck but now i have some skills " Ichigo explained to Lee.

" I see, then i'll have to double my strength above yours then ,my only advice to you is that you release your Bankai " Lee asked as his Chakra flares up around him.

" What did you say ? " Ichigo asked.

" I know you have Bankai, i can tell you're holding back alot of power. If i turn my third Gate, you would lose trying to fight me with Shikai " Lee said to Ichigo.

" I refuse. A Special Jōunin isn't a real Jōunin ! I'm not going to waste my Bankai on anything less than a Jōunin " Ichigo answered.

" I understand how you feel. You think because i been ranked a Special Jōunin ,that means i'm of that level of strength am i correct ? " Lee asked.

" Of course i am ! " Ichigo answered.

" Then allow me to fix that misconception **3rd Gate: Gate of Life** (生門,_Seimon_) " Rock Lee chanted as he releases an immense amount of Chakra from his body and his skin turn red, the surge of power turns from orange yellow to typical blue Chakra.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked as he sees Lee surging up with Chakra around him.

" Now let' see how long you can keep up with me in your Shikai " Lee said to Ichigo as he goes to kick Ichigo in the face but Ichigo barely dodges.

" Is that all you.. " Ichigo taunted only to be kicked by Lee in the stomach knocked back 1,000 feet away.

" Got ? Use your Bankai already, i don't wish to kill you " Lee said to Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Nara District<strong>

Uryū and Shikamaru are fighting each other within the neighborhood. Shikamaru is hiding within a 6 story building while Uryū is outside looking for him.

" Looks like he's hiding somewhere, just what is he planning ? " Uryū asked himself.

Meanwhile in the building . Shikamaru thinks of a plan how to defeat Uryū .

" This is such a drag . i'm no match against him in a range battle and the rate he can fire those arrows. His speed and power would be tough to deal with but all i have to do is lead him into a narrow space and i would take the advantage " Shikamaru thought to himself as he tries to think of a plan.

Uryū then senses where Shikamaru is hiding .

" I found you ! " Uryū shouted as he fires 1,200 shots into the building Shikamaru is hiding in. Shikamaru is at the 5th floor when he sees the arrows rip straight through the walls.

" This isn't good, his arrows still maintain it's killing power even after piercing through walls " Shikamaru thought to himself as he sees the building collapse.

" Hiding is useless , trying to goat me into an open corner won't save you " Uryū stated to Shikamaru as Shikamaru leaves the collapsing building.

" Damn it, guess luring him into the open is out of the question , especially since his arrows could easily level buildings .Wait a second that's it ! " Shikamaru thought to himself as he then retreats into another building.

" It's not going to work ! " Uryū stated as he shoots another barrage of arrows smashing that building to pieces.

" I got him this time ! " Shikamaru said to himself as he's within a local gas pipeline building and he then puts out a flare and lights it up with Asuma's lighter.

" A flare, does he think he can trick me ? " Uryū stated as he shoots an arrow towards Shikamaru's location where the fare is at and curves the arrow to Shikamaru.

" He can curve the arrows ? " Shikamaru stated as he dodges the arrow by an inch that was aimed for his head.

" I saw what you were trying to do . You were planing on having me blow up that gas pipeline so you would have a light source increasing the range of your Shadow Jutsus, well you would need to do better than that " Uryū stated.

" Guess that was too much of a predictable risk wasn't it ? Then i'll have no choice but to fight you at your game " Shikamaru replied as he pulls out a scroll.

" What the hell ? " Uryū said to himself.

" **Hikarijirai Kunaiame**(光地雷クナイの雨 _Light Landmine Kunai Rain_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he opens the scroll and throws 20 kunai at Uryū .

" Please, you think that would work ? " Uryū taunted as he shouted on arrow though all of them and each of the kunai land 100 feet from each other.

" Damn ! " Shikamaru said to himself as he then sees Uryū behind him using Hirenkyaku.

" Farewell ! " Uryū said to Shikamaru as he shots Shikamaru to pieces but it was an log .

Shikamaru then appears inside a building 200 feet of Uryū .

" Got you now ! " Shikamaru stated as he goes to use his shadow tendril to attack Uryū from behind.

" Not going to work ! " Uryū replied as he jumps in the air and shoots a round 20 feet from the building that ricochets into the interior which causes the building to explode.

" Got you now ! " Shikamaru stated as he throws an exploding tag towards Uryū taped onto a kunai but Uryū dodges it only to see a shadow tendril in front of him.

" His attacks are getting more accurate and closer, i need to be careful and attack him with guided arrows . I can't just attack straightforward with him " Uryū said to himself as he dodges another exploding kunai and then turns around to fire 5 more shots at Shikamaru but Shikamaru jumps out of the building he's hiding in only to use Shunshin to be in a building 200 feet west of Uryū .

" Just a little more ! " Shikamaru said to himself as he jumps over another arrow which destroys another 4 story building.

" Somethings not right here, his attacks are more direct. He must be up to something. Still i just need to his cover and he'll be all mine " Uryū said to himself as he dodges another exploding tag which creates a deep 1 foot diameter , 10 foot deep crater in the ground.

" I almost got him ! " Shikamaru stated as he then pulls on a wire string and have kunai launchers from 5 buildings surrounding Uryū to shoot 100 kunai each.

" I knew it was a trap ! " Uryū stated as he uses using Hirenkyaku to escape and then fires arrows at 1,200 rounds per second for 20 seconds, leveling everything building within a 1,000 foot radius leveling 50 buildings and revealing Shikamaru 1,000 feet westward.

" Looks like you found me ! " Shikamaru said to Uryū .

" Nice trick but it's the end of the line Shinobi " Uryū said to Shikamaru as he prepares to fire the finishing blow from a 2,000 foot distance only to get stabbed from behind with a Shadow tendril.

" More like you fell for my trick ! " Shikamaru replied.

" How ? I thought your Shadow Possession only had the range of 1,650 feet " Uryū asked.

" That's what you thought. By leveling all the buildings here, you gave me enough rubble to cast shadows everywhere so i can ensnare you up to a 2,000 foot radius " Shikamaru replied.

" Damn it, thought something was wrong here " Uryū said to Shikamaru.

" That's not the only thing either ! " Shikamaru stated as he throws his kunai at one of the light tags on a kunai near Shikamaru which causes them all the light up and cause a bright light which makes the shadows longer.

" Those kunai you thrown earlier ! " Uryū asked only to be interrupted by Shikamaru.

" Those weren't met for hitting you directly. To be honest, that kind of combat doesn't suit me nor would it help against a Quincy. **Hikarijirai Kunaiame**(光地雷クナイの雨 _Light Landmine Kunai Rain_ ) is meant to extend the range of my Shadow Possession Jutsu using a Chakra seal tag with the Kanji Light( 軽 )on it. Now my Shadow Possession Jutsu has the range of 1,200 m. Enough to rival your 1,800 m arrows " Shikamaru explained to Uryū .

" How smart are you to think all this up so fast ? " Uryū asked Shikamaru .

" My IQ is over 200 , while your clearly an intelligent man, you won't be able to outwit me " Shikamaru explained to Uryū .

" I see, my IQ is only 180 , no wonder i was tricked by you " Uryū replied.

" Here's another problem i discovered about your technique Quincy. Your attacks are straightforward, you need to aim to hit me with a fatal blow. With shadows everywhere around you, i can hit you with my shadow tendrils and you have no way of evading it with little cover " Shikamaru explained to Uryū as he has a shadow tendril come at Uryū but Uryū outruns it and fires arrows at Shikamaru barely dodges it.

" I can still hit you with my arrows , looks like were in a stalemate though " Uryū replied as he goes to attack Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha District<strong>

Sakura is overpowering Chad while Chad is in his first arm form. Sakura uses her Chakra enhanced strength to sending Chad flying 300 feet away slamming him through 3 buildings and hitting his head on the fourth building.

" How lame, is this the best you can do against me ? " Sakura asked Chad as she walks closer towards him.

" Her strength increased greatly but how ? Either way, i'll just have to beat her " Chad stated to himself as he charges at Sakura with his right hand.

" That won't work ! " Sakura taunted as she grabs his fist with her open left palm and holds his fist " You punches can't hope to damage me and your speed is nothing within using Shunshin " Sakura stated as she throws Chad 500 feet eastward through 20 trees.

" **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he shoots 3 blasts at Sakura creating a 50 foot radius explosion but Sakura stands there unfazed.

" Those weak blast won't hurt me , you'll end up dead if you keep attacking me with those weakass blows " Sakura taunted.

" We'll see if i die or not! " Chad replied as his fist glows with blue Reiatsu and he comes at Sakura but Sakura catches his fist again with her left arm.

" Too slow ! " Sakura shouted as she hits him in the left check with a right hook then pushes Chad's arm right off and then hits Chad in the stomach with a left body blow then hits him in the neck with a right hammer fist then sends him flying with a left uppercut sending him flying 200 feet in the air but Chad regains balance and goes to counterattack.

" **Brazo Saltar De Gigante **(_Spanish for Leaping Arm of a Giant _) " Chad chanted as he does a powerful punch similar to Sakura's Cherry Blossom Impact which creates a large explosion leveling everything within a 200 foot radius leveling 5 buildings in it's path.

" Not a bad attack but not good enough " Sakura shouted as she kicks Chad in the face and then grabs him and throws him through the ground with a chokeslam. Sakura goes to strike him with her right hand on his neck

" **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he shoots a blast hitting Sakura's face blinding Sakura and causing her to stagger back 20 feet away.

" I can't see ! " Sakura shouted as she struggles to see.

" Time to end this ! " Chad shouted as he comes at her with a devastating right hook but Sakura uses Shunshin and punches Chad in the stomach again.

" **Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch to hit Chad through 3 buildings northward. Sakura leaps 200 feet high and goes to attack Chad.

" I can't dodge ! " Chad stated as he tries to get up .

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Sakura countered as she goes down to kick Chad causing a 400 foot radius shockwave. Chad jumps out of the way barely dodging the blast. The shockwave levels 10 buildings .

" Got you now ! **Brazo Saltar De Gigante **(_Spanish for Leaping Arm of a Giant _) " Chad chanted as he does a powerful punch similar to Sakura's Cherry Blossom Impact which creates a large explosion leveling everything within a 200 foot radius leveling 5 buildings in it's path but his fist was caught by Sakura's right hand. " Shit !"

" You're not strong enough to beat me. You're too weak, **Hyakumētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike ) " _Sakura chanted as she punches Chad away 330 feet through 6 buildings westward.

" Damn it ! " Chad shouted as she is about to go through the last building.

" **Haruno Kerutōrai **(春の蹴る到来 _Coming of Spring Kick_ ) " Sakura chanted as she gathers Chakra around her feet and dashes at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ) and hits down where Chad is at and creates a massive 400 foot radius explosion. Sakura then notices Chad.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Chad said to himself as he's bleeding from his forehead. The smoke clears up to reveal Sakura leveled 12 buildings with her kick and created a 60 foot diameter , 15 foot deep crater .

" You're still alive ? " Sakura asked shocked to see Chad alive .

" Time to stop playing around " Chad said to Sakura as he charges up Reiatsu around his fist to attack Sakura.

" What the hell ? " Sakura said shocked to see Chad charging up Chakra around his fist.

" Let's see you block this hit ! " Chad said to Sakura as he charges right at her.

" Shit ! " Sakura shouted as she blocks with both arms.

" **Oleada serie del Gigante**( _Spanish for Serial Surge of the Giant_ ) " Chad chanted as he uses the same powerful punch which caught Shunsui by surprise hitting Sakura directly causing a large explosion leveling 15 buildings within a 400 foot radius.

The smoke clears up revealing Sakura is covered in blood and has burns on her body,

" Not bad however if that's the full extent of your power, i'm not worried at all. You're only Lieutenant level at best with that punch " Sakura stated as she surrounds herself with an blueish Green Chakra wounds heal up and her body has no more cuts on it.

" Damn it, i forgot she can heal herself " Chad said to himself as he goes to attack her again with the same punch " **Oleada serie del Gigante**( _Spanish for Serial Surge of the Giant_) " Chad chanted as he tries to hit her again.

" It's not going to work ! " Sakura replied as she punches Chad 's right arm breaking the arm.

" ARRRGH ! Not again ! " Chad shouted in pain as he falls down.

" What a disappointment you turned out to be, just when i thought you were getting stronger, you turn out to be so weak . Guess there's no point in dragging on this fight . Goodbye " Sakura shouted as she goes to punch Chad but Chad blocks her fist with his right hand again releasing a blue Reiatsu around him.

Chad emerges out of the smoke with a new form on his right arm. The shoulder extension becomes pointed as well as slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether.

" **Brazo Derecha de Gigante Segunda Liberación** (_Spanish for Right Arm of the Giant :Second Release) "_ Chad chanted as he surges with immense spiritual power. His right arm is also fixed from Sakura's punch.

" I see so you been holding back all this time ? " Sakura asked.

" I was testing your level of power. Now it's time i stop toying around with you " Chad answered as he comes at Sakura using Sonído to appear behind Sakura and punches her 500 feet away sending her away leveling 5 buildings.

" Damn you ! " Sakura shouted as she shakes off the dust.

" Now let's fight seriously ! " Chad replied as he comes at Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Ino manages to fully heal Yamato of his wounds after 5 minutes of using her Chakra.

" There all better ! " Ino said to Yamato.

" Thanks Ino ! " Yamato replied.

" I heard Naruto made it back to the village " Chōji asked Yamato.

" He did make it back and trust me when i say this, he's even stronger than 's learned how to control his Chakra better and has learned a brand new move " Yamamoto explained to them

" Cool, i want to go to him ! " Hinata stated.

" Not at your condition, you would only get in the way " Ino stated.

" Damn it ! " Hinata replied.

" I'm going to go and aid Kakashi, i'll see you guys later " Yamato said to them .

Suddenly Gai comes in with Kurenai on his shoulders as she then brought to Ino's bedside.

" Kurenai sensei ! " Hinata shouted shocked to see her covered in blood.

" Impossible, she was defeated. Who could of beaten her Genjutsu ? " Kiba asked.

" Not even my kikaichū could beat her Genjutsu " Shino stated.

" To think that one of the greatest Genjutsu users in Konoha could be defeated in her own game " Yamato said to Kurenai.

" The good news is that she's alive and her baby is not in any danger . The bad news is that she needs immediate medical treatment from a healer on Shizune's caliber otherwise we might lose her and the baby as well " Ino said to everyone

Suddenly Tsunade walks in with Shizune in her arms and places her on a hospital bed.

" She's going to be asleep for an hour. Her body needs rest before she can do anything. She used up too much Chakra " Tsunade said to Ino.

" Kurenai doesn't have an hour , she could die any minute now " Ino stated in a panicked tone

" I'll take care of her while getting Neji Shadow clone Jutsu " Tsunade chanted as she creates a clone of herself to start healing Kurenai with her shadow clone.

" Amazing, you can use healing Jutsu with Shadow Clones ? " Ino asked.

" You think Shadow Clones were just meant for diversion, evasion or assault ?I can channel my Chakra through them as well to heal patients, though it takes up alot of Chakra " Tsunade explained to Ino.

" That's very cool ! " Kiba stated.

" So how's my cousins condition ? Is he alright ? " Hinata asked.

" He'll live Hinata ,as long as i'm here " Tsunade answered as she goes to leave the hospital to save Neji.

" What do i do ? " Jiraiya asked.

" Make sure Naruto is alright, keep an eye on him ,understood ? " Tsunade ordered.

" Okay boss ! " Jiraiya answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Downtown district<strong>

Ikkaku, Iba and Yumichika are fighting off all the enemies with there Shikai's while all the other 240 Shinigami clash against the 350 Shinobi within the downtown district.

" This is more like it, think you can take down more Shinobi than me Iba ? " Ikkaku asked with a psychotic grin on his face.

" Bring it on, first one to take down 25 enemies wins and the loser has to buy sake for a month " Iba replied as they are both surrounded by 50 enemies.

" Very well then ! " Ikkaku agreed with a smirk on his face as they go to fight the wave.

" **Grow Hōzukimaru** (鬼灯丸, _Demon Light_)" Ikkaku shouted as he releases his Shikai.

" **Ingite Hametsuhano Henshōsa **(運命刃の燃焼_Combusting Doom Blade _) " Iba chanted as his Tantō shaped Zanpakutō transforms into large bladed scimitar with a pick-like protrusion a short distance below the tip of the sword.

10 Shinobi come at Ikkaku to fight him but Ikkaku stops them .

" **Split Hōzukimaru** " Ikkaku chanted as he separates his naginata into 3 sectioned pole. Ikkaku swings his Shikai killing 10 of them with his Shikai.

"** Chikyūno Kōguno Nenshō**( 地球の工具の燃焼 _Combusting Earth Cutter_ ) " Iba chanted as he smashes the ground with his Zanpakutō send a wave of energy killing 10 of then with the wave.

" **Enchō Goku Suiryoku **( 延長極推力 _Extending Pole Thrust_ ) " Ikkaku chanted as he extends his Shikai 15 feet through 10 more Shinobi killing them

" **Enchō Goku Suiryoku **( 延長極推力 _Extending Pole Thrust_ ) " Ikkaku chanted as he extends his Shikai 15 feet through 10 Shinobi at high speeds cutting them in half.

" **Nenshō Iwanokōu **(燃焼岩の降雨 _Combustion Rock Rain_ ) " Ibiki chanted as all the rocks float around him and hit 10 Shinobi killing them.

" Those guys are too strong , take cover and reform a strategy " said the Shinobi leader as they flee the area.

" Just five more to go ! " Ikkaku stated as he looks at the retreating wave.

" Don't run form us ! " Iba shouted as him and Ikkaku chase after the 30 retreating Shinobi but Yumichika appears to attack them .

" **Bloom Fuji Kujaku** . **Usugiri# 4** **Yūgana chōyaku suraisu **(優雅な跳躍スライス_Graceful Leaping Slice_) " Yumichika chanted as he does an elegant leaping slice cutting down 10 Shinobi with his Shikai attacks.

" Hey , that's our enemies, you're not part of the bet " Ikkaku shouted at Yumichika.

" Sorry about that, i needed to show these Shinobis the true beauty of combat instead of your clumsy brutish attacks.

" Sorry we can't be a girly man like you " Iba mocked.

" I'm adding myself to the bet, both of you have to get me drinks and be my servants for a full month " Yumichika stated.

" Fine if you lose, you're banned from shopping in the world of the living for a month " Ikkaku stated.

" Fine then ! " Yumichika replied as 10 more Shinobi go to attack them but they are all cut down by the appearance of Hisagi .

" How about i throw my hat in and raise the stakes to money " Hisagi stated.

" Hisagi, looks like you still have a score to settle with me " Yumichika said to Hisagi.

" What happened in the Soul Society was a fluke, i'll show you my true skills. Winner of this fight will get 100,000 Kan " Hisagi said to the guys.

" Very well then , let's do this ! " Ikkaku replied with a psychotic smile.

" Indeed , i need some extra cash in my pockets " Iba smirked.

" And think of all the clothes i can buy with that much money " Yumichika stated as all four of them are surrounded by more Shinobi.

" Bring it on ! " all the guys shouted as they go to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Kakashi continues to fight Ukitake by himself .

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **(水遁・水龍弾の術 _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu)" _Kakashi shouted as a giant 100 foot long Water Dragon comes towards Ukitake but Ukitake blocks his attack with his two swords and cuts it in half.

" You need to do better than that ! " Ukitake said to Kakashi as he dashes towards Kakashi.

" This guy's strong , i got to find a weakness to his attacks " Kakashi said to himself as he dodges a slash from Ukitake

" Let's see how well you do against this ! **Hadō # 88.** **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** ( 飛竜撃賊震天雷砲 _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)"_ Ukitake calmly chanted as he fires a massive lightning from his right hand after sheathing the first sword to send a blast directly at Kakashi.

" **Dankū** (断空,_Severing Void_) " Kakashi chanted as he uses an energy shield to stop the blast.

" I see, so that's why you're known as the Copy Cat Ninja. You're prowess in Ninjutsu is well know but to think you can copy Kidō and use it perfectly shows how remarkable you are " Ukitake said to Kakashi but he then coughs up blood " Not now of all times " Ukitake stated trying to hold his mouth.

" He's off guard, it's best i strike him " Kakashi said to himself as he pulls out his katana and goes to slash down Ukitake but he's then stopped by Shunsui using his Zanpakutō .

" Boy Ukitake, you're illness could really be costly, you must be more careful " Shunsui stated as he pushes Kakashi away from Ukitake.

" Sorry, i guess i should of took my medicine " Ukitake replied as he uses a needle on himself to make himself feel better.

" Now let's say we take him on together and bring him to questioning " Shunsui said to Ukitake.

" Right ! " Ukitake replied as they both head to attack Kakashi but Gai suddenly appears to get in the way.

" Kakashi, looks like you need some help " Gai said to Kakashi.

" Thanks Gai, looks like we have a tough battle in our hands " Kakashi said to Gai.

" Indeed you would have a rough time, i'm pretty sure you guys might lose " Shunsui replied as he joins Ukitake's side.

" Thank goodness you came Shunsui, these two are going to be a handful " Ukitake stated.

" Gai, don't hold back on these guys, these guys might be stronger than the Shinigamis we fought before " Kakashi said to Gai.

" Very well then , Kakashi you take the white hair guy while i fight the guy wearing the pink robe " Gai said to Kakashi.

" Very well then !" Kakashi replied as he faces Ukitake.

" So what's you name ? " Gai asked Shunsui.

" Shunsui Kyōraku , Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. I assume you're Might Gai of Squad 3 and the one who defeated Kenpachi Zaraki" Shunsui stated.

" It was a draw actually but yeah i'm the one who fought Kenpachi Zaraki " Gai answered.

" This should be fun ,very few people could physically match Kenpachi's raw power, what's your secret ? " Shunsui asked.

" Allow me to show how " Gai replied as he takes out his nunchucks and then wields them " ,**Second Gate : Gate of Healing**(休門, _Kyūmon_)" Gai shouted as he increases his physical strength and temporarily re-energizes his body. His body is surrounded by an light green aura.

" That's the spirit ! " Shunsui stated as he draws out his tachi and a wakizashi.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Ukitake face each other off.

" I didn't get your name , you know me but i don't know what's your name " Kakashi said to Ukitake.

" Then allow me to tell you my name, my name is Jūshirō Ukitake,Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 " Ukitake answered as he faces Kakashi.

" Very well then, let's stop playing around **First Gate : Gate of Opening** (開門,_Kaimon_)" Kakashi chanted as he goes into the first gate and charges up lightning around his Katana to charge at Ukitake.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hyōten Hyakkasō tower<strong>

Tsunade arrives at Ground Zero of the Hyōten Hyakkasō tower .Tsunade is unfazed by the freezing cold temperatures due to her shielding herself with Chakra around her body. She then touches the ice tower.

" This requires some delicate surgical thwarting " Tsunade said to herself as she melts the ice tower using her Chakra . After 30 seconds. Neji falls down but Tsunade catches his body. The melting ice falls down as liquid water falls down engulfing the area in a flood.

" That was a close one ! " Katsuyu stated.

" He's badly injured . He needs to be healed on the spot " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

" The muscles, tendons, blood vessels, and nerves are all frozen. The skin is hard, feels waxy and has purplish blisters filled with blood. He has serious 4th degree burns and needs treatment " Katsuyu explained to Tsunade.

" Time to heal his body! **Hifu Kaifuku**(皮膚回復_Skin Restoration ) _" Tsunade chanted as she goes to heal Neji healing his skin in a slow process.

" You're using that Jutsu ? " Katsuyu asked.

" I can't just rush the healing process, the damage is so extensive that i need 5 minutes to restore his skin and restore Chakra into his internal organs. He's only hanging on by a thread of his life " Tsunade replied as the area within a 1 mile radius starts to thwart.

Tsunade easily breaks Neji out and takes him to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka District<strong>

10:40 A.M. Ichigo struggles to fight against Lee in his 3rd gate form . Ichigo struggles to follow Lee's movements without using his Bankai. Ichigo also dodges another kick only to be hit from, behind by Lee's right foot and sent flying into the air .

" I'm not done yet ! " Lee said to Ichigo as he kicks Ichigo down with his left foot doing and axe kick. Ichigo barely blocks the strike with his Shikai . He's still violently slammed through the ground creating a 10 foot deep, 20 foot diameter crater.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Lee but Lee easily deflects the blast with the back of his right hand.

" What was that ? I told you need to release your Bankai " Lee said to Ichigo as he dashes at Ichigo.

" I told you, i won't use it against anyone less than a Jōunin " Ichigo replied.

" Then i'll make you use it ! " Lee replied as he does a series of 50 fast kicks on Ichigo which Ichigo barely blocks against. Lee then leaps in the air and punches Ichigo through the ground again causing a 300 foot implosion wave leveling 10 more buildings .

" Damn it, i thought by fighting with Shikai alone i could conserve my spiritual power for Naruto while dealing with him at the same time. Special Jōunin my ass, he's fighting on the level of a Jōunin already " Ichigo said to himself.

" Come on Ichigo, stop playing around and turn Bankai " Lee said to Ichigo as he uses a dashing kick to push Ichigo back 200 feet away.

" I only have one chance at beating him while conserving my energy " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to channel all his Reiatsu and his eyes glow blue again.

" That technique again, foes he think he can win with that alone. Guess i'll have to stop holding back to get his attention " Lee said to himself as he comes towards Ichigo.

" I got you now ! **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings down on his Shikai with his right hand slamming his Zangetsu into Lee creating a 600 foot blast radius leveling 20 buildings in the neighborhood.

" That attack can't hurt me ! " Lee said to Ichigo as he stops Zangetsu barehanded.

" Impossible,he stopped my Zangetsu with his barehand " Ichigo said to himself as he is then punched in the stomach and sent flying 50 feet away.

" Guess, you wish to die before showing me your true power Ichigo, very well you turned out to be a serious disappointment . Farewell Ichigo " Lee replied as he dashes at 7333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH) .Lee moved so fast that he uplifted the ground within a 30 foot is kicked up with immense speed and force that it easily overpowers and destroys his Shikai and causes a shockwave . Ichigo is launched into the air and his Shikai was shattered from the impact.

" He's too fast ! His speed alone shattered my Zangetsu " Ichigo said to himself in shock as he is helplessly floating in mid air.

Lee then appears in front of him and deliver a series of 20 punches and then hits him into the ground then appears a second before he can fall down and preforms his attack.

" **Leaf Hot Wind** (木ノ葉熱風 _Konoha Neppū_) " Lee shouted as he does a spinning upward corkscrew kick with his body on fire and then launches Ichigo down with an axe kick and creating a 600 foot fiery shock wave that forms a 23 foot deep , 84 foot diameter crater producing the force of 67 Tons of TNT. Over 20 buildings are leveled from the blast.

Ichigo gets back panting and barely able to stand from the assault .

" Guess i have no other choice, i really didn't want to do this without using my Bankai. I was foolish and stubborn for not taking you seriously. Now allow me to show you my Bankai " Ichigo stated as he holds on to his broken sword handle and he then forms spiritual energy around his body to reform his Shikai.

" About time you decide to fight with it " Lee said to Ichigo.

" Very well , I won't hold back on you **Bankai **" Ichigo shouted as he releases a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind. "**Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_)" Ichigo said as he reveals his black sword.

" I see, very impressive . I assume all your Chakra is compressed into your blade making it easier for you to move around. This show prove interesting " Lee said to Ichigo.

" Here i come ! " Ichigo replied as he comes at Lee with his Bankai .

Lee and Ichigo clash attacks with each other. Lee throws a punch at Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the attack and swings his Bankai with one hand but Lee ducks over the attack . Lee goes for a roundhouse kick but Ichigo blocks the kick. Lee goes for a two handed hammerfist but Ichigo blocks with one hand on his sword.

" Not bad, now this is more like it ! " Lee stated as he goes to kick Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the kick.

" I'm finally able to predict your attacks! " Ichigo said to Lee .

" So ? " Lee asked.

" That means you can't hit me with your attacks. **Zanzō** (残像 _Afterimage_ ) " Ichigo said as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) impressing Lee.

" He's moving very fast. I can't even see the real him " Lee said to himself as he blocks several clones at once .Lee kicks one only to see a mirage. Lee is cut on the shoulder by a vertical lunge from the real Ichigo . Lee tires to hit the one who cut him with a roundhouse kick only to see it was another afterimage

" What's wrong, you're moving too slow ? " Ichigo gloated as he continues to dash around her with afterimages. Hiyori struggles to fight against the after images as he comes at all directions of him.

" **Leaf Hot Wind** (木ノ葉熱風 _Konoha Neppū_) " Lee shouted as he does a spinning upward corkscrew kick with his body on fire creating a 600 foot fiery shock wave that . 20 buildings are leveled from the blast.

" You don't think that weak attack would be enough ? I won't be so easily taken out by such a weak attack" Ichigo said to Lee as his body is surrounded with blue Reiatsu around the crater created by the kick.

" Impossible, he easily deflected the kick using pure Chakra , he managed to take no damage at all form the blast " Lee said to himself as Ichigo appears behind him.

" Time to end this ! **Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo shouted as he slashes Lee across the chest with his Bankai and releases his blast causing a 1,000 foot radius explosion leveling 50 buildings.

Rock Lee gets back up with a deep gash across his chest going from his shoulder to waist.

" That blast almost cut me in half. Had not for using my inner gates to shield myself, i would of been cut in half. I must say, to condense your own Chakra to shield injuries takes some skills " Lee said to Ichigo as he struggles to stand from the blood coming out of his wounds.

" It's amazing you're still able to stand even after a gash like that " Ichigo said to Lee.

" Well at least i know that you would prove to be a great fight. I guess 3rd gate isn't enough, time to release my full power " Lee said to Ichigo as his body shoots up with intense Chakra.

" What the hell is he doing now ? " Ichigo asked himself.

" **Fourth Gate:Gate of Pain** (傷門,_Shōmon_)" Lee stated as his body starts to vibrate and move at supersonic speeds releasing a massive wave of Chakra engulfing everything within a 500 foot radius in a whirlwind.

" I got to stop him ! " Ichigo stated as he dashes at Lee with his Bankai but Lee easily steps out of the way and grabs Ichigo's sword with his bare hand.

" He caught Tensa Zangetsu barehanded, Impossible just what the hell is he ? " Ichigo looks with shock and terror on his face.

Lee then uses it as leverage to throw Ichigo a great distance by kicking Ichigo in the stomach causing Ichigo to cough up blood and then sending him across 1,000 feet and creates a 30 foot diameter 10 foot deep crater from his violent fall.

" Come on Ichigo, think you can keep up ? " Lee said to Ichigo as he uses his speed to run circles around Ichigo . Ichigo is then hit by a right roundhouse kick by Lee which sends Ichigo flying 1,500 feet away.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he's being dragged back but he recovers his footing only to see Lee in front of him moving at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ). Ichigo barely dodges using Shunpo to move at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) . Ichigo goes to swing his Bankai but Lee catches it with both hands .

" Too slow ! " Lee stated as he kicks Ichigo in the air launching him in the air . Lee uses Shunshin to appear in the air and kick Ichigo down creating another creating another 600 foot fiery shock wave that forms a 10 foot deep , 30 foot diameter. Lee dashes down to hit Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the punch .

" **Getsuga Tenshō **"Ichigo shouted as he shoots a blast at Lee but Lee dodges it and hits Ichigo in the stomach.

"** Youthful Leaf Lotus Attack** " Lee chanted as he hits Ichigo with 10 high speed kicks moving all around Ichigo at high speeds 10 times then punching Ichigo in the stomach 10 times then is sent flying 300 feet high and goes to leap in the air and does a flying axe kick causing a 1,500 foot radius leveling all the remaining buildings within the neighborhood causing a massive shockwave.

Out of the 103 foot diameter, 28 foot deep crater Ichigo emerges with blood coming out of his arms and his head. The explosive force of the attack produces the force of 134 Tons of TNT, over 7 times the force of the MOAB.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he gets back up.

" Is that all you got ? You're a serious disappointment " Lee asked with a disappointed look on his face.

However as the smoke clears Ichigo reveals that he has recovered from the brutal beating and unleashes a black red Reiatsu .

" **Kuroi Getsuga** (黒月牙, _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo shouted as he creates a black and red blast of energy that pushes Lee back 2,000 feet away and creates a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion.

Lee manages to block the attack and sustains a large burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants.

" Damn, what a powerful technique " Lee said to Ichigo .

" Am i still disappointing you ? " Ichigo smiled.

" He's going to be very tough to fight. My body can't take the strain much longer, while my Eight Gates gives me explosive speed and power, it limits my stamina and durability. It would be too risky to use the 5th Gate, especially in my injured state. I have 5 minutes at most to finish this fight before the 5th gate starts to tear my muscle tissue " Lee thought to himself as he struggles to get back up.

" He's not an Arrancar, while he can block some of my strikes barehanded, i can still cut him with stronger strikes. I can still beat him without using my Vizard mask. It seems he's already becoming strained with his own power " Ichigo thought to himself as he holds his Bankai in both hands.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Third Training Ground**

10:40 A.M. Naruto struggles to fight against Soifon using Naruto and Soifon are around the same strength level, Naruto can't keep up with Soifon's speed or superior marital arts skills.

" **Hakuda **# **7. Bōryoku Tekinatōsō** (暴力的な闘_争__Violent Struggle_) " Soifon chanted as she throws a variety of 30 punches with right hand ,then 30 punches with her left hand and 20 kicks and then finishes with palm strike to Naruto's stomach knocking him 300 feet through several trees.

"ARRGH! " Naruto shouted in pain as he struggles to get back up.

" **Hakuda # 16 . Senfītoha**(千フィート刃_Thousand feet blades_ ) " Soifon chanted as she does a series of 50 kicks in 5 seconds within 20 of them horizontal kicks and 30 of them lunging kicks as well with Reiatsu infused on them.

" I can't follow her movements at all, she's too fast for me " Naruto said to himself as he's knocked down by another kick. Naruto gets back up with blood coming out of his head.

" You're a real glutton for punishment, seriously give up and come quietly, you're no match for me at all Soifon arrogantly taunted.

" Eat a dick bitch !" Naruto replied.

" Then i'll have to beat you down until you can barely move " Soifon replied as she dashes at him.

" Got you " Naruto stated as he throws smoke bombs at Soifon blinding her.

" Damn it ! " Soifon shouted as she struggles to see. She is then punched in the face by Naruto who uses a fast punch to catch Soifon by surprise sending her flying 1,000 feet through a tree.

" Not a real Ninja huh ? Guess you're the one who doesn't know the most basic rule. Don't judge a book by it's cover" Naruto stated as he stands back up.

Soifon gets back up with blood coming from her nose.

" You brat! How dare you make a fool out of me ? " Soifon shouted in anger .

" I must admit, i may not be as skilled as you in hand to hand combat and your speed is even greater than bushy brows but don't underestimate the most unpredictable Ninja in Konoha " Naruto said to Soifon.

" Ninja ? You're no Ninja, you're just a little boy who thinks he's a Ninja. You have no clue what hardships a Ninja must take to become a Ninja. You're nothing but a tool that everyone uses for their own purposes " Soifon arrogantly mocked.

" Shut up, i'm not a tool " Naruto shouted.

" Is that what they tell you ? How convenient of them to lie to you like that, you must of been pampered well for you to spew such utter bullshit " Soifon arrogantly mocked.

" That's what you think. I wasn't given any respect, i had to earn the hard way " Naruto replied as he charges blindly towards Soifon.

" You fell for it ! " Soifon smirked as she stabs Naruto with her gauntlet " **Suzumebachi Sasumahi** (スズメバチ刺すマヒ_Hornet Stinging Paralysis_)" Soifon chanted as she uses a modified poison of Suzumebachi to stun Naruto.

" Damn it, i can't move !" Naruto shouted as a red Homonka grows all over his body.

" It's the first time i used this technique in battle but i guess since killing you is out the question " Soifon said to Naruto.

" What the hell did you do to me ? " Naruto asked as he struggles to move.

" **Nigeki Kessatsu** (弐撃決殺, _Death in Two Steps_) kills in two hits .The mechanics behind Suzumebachi ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace" Soifon explained to Naruto.

" So what is poison you used on me ? " Naruto asked.

" It's called **Suzumebachi Sasumahi** (スズメバチ刺すマヒ_Hornet Stinging Paralysis_). It turns the entire body into a Homonka while paralyzing the body with the poison ensuring that the second hit would kill them even if it didn't hit the point of actual surface contact. It's also useful for capturing enemies alive, the problem is that i can only use this technique 3 times a day and requires alot of spiritual power. Unlike Nigeki Kessatsu , i can only maintain your paralysis for half an hour. More than enough time to take you to the Soul Society " Soifon explained to Naruto as she comes towards him.

" I see, guess i'll just have to beat you then ! " Naruto replied as it's revealed to be a clone she stunned.

" Impossible, how were you able to fool me with a clone ? " Soifon asked shocked to see Naruto behind her.

"Like i said before , don't underestimate me woman. I'm going to become Hokage one day** . Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu **(多重影分身の術 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" _Naruto chanted as he summons 150 clones of himself to attack, all of them dashing at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) moving around Soifon.

" How foolish, do you think you can take me on with just mere clones ? Please, i know how to counter that second rate parlor trick . **Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shihō Riarutai Kopīga **(リアル_Real Body Copy_ ) " Soifon chanted as she creates 15 clones of herself .

" I can only use a limited number of clones without access to my Bijuu Chakra , still should be enough to take on her clones " Naruto said to himself as all the clones fight each other off.

After a minute of fighting each others clones. Naruto is left with Soifon and her clone.

" Looks like you're out of magic tricks kid **Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, _Six-Staff Light Prison_)" Soifon chanted as she traps Naruto in Kidō." You were way out your league " Soifon taunted only to be attacked by her own clone

" **Rasengan**" Fake Soifon chanted as she goes to hit the real Soifon but she jumps 200 feet high to evade the attack

" Not bad however you're too predictable to catch me with such a slow attack " Soifon taunted.

" Really ? " Fake Soifon replied as she disappears .Soifon is about to land only to see the ground burst out from underneath her.

" What ? " Soifon shouted shocked to see the Real Naruto with a clone below her leaping at her.

" **Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted he carries a Rasengan 3 times larger than normal and directly hits Soifon with the explosive blast. The explosion levels everything within a 3,000 foot radius.

The blast levels 16,000 trees in the forest . The blast creates a massive 124 foot diameter,34 foot deep crater . The force of the Rasengan produced 250 Tons of TNT striking force . Soifon lands on the ground with her legs badly damaged from the blast. Blood leaks out of her damaged legs and the bottom half of her pants was burned off .Soifon barely evaded the blast.

" Damn it you brat ! " Soifon shouted struggling to stand.

" Like my plan ? I baited you to dropping your guard so i can aim at your weak point. Now you and i should be around even playing field given you can't run as fast anymore " Naruto said to Soifon.

" I must admit, you're tougher than i thought however if you think we're equal, think again. You're still nowhere near my speed even with two injured legs, all you did was piss me off " Soifon replied as she goes to attack Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha District<strong>

Chad is overpowering Sakura with his new arm form. Sakura struggles to keep up with Chad's immense power. Sakura is smacked 400 feet away by Chad's right arm into a wall .

" You're barely a challenge to my power ! " Chad calmly stated to Sakura.

" Shut up , i'll crush you ! **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Sakura countered as she goes down to kick Chad causing a 400 foot radius shockwave. Chad blocked it with his right arm.

" Is that all you got ? Too bad , i was hoping you would be stronger " Chad stated as he holds back the kick while Sakura struggles to move her foot.

" Impossible, he blocked my kick with ease " Sakura said to herself as she's thrown through 6 buildings 660 feet away. Chad then appears and punches her in the gut.

" **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he shoots a blast hitting Sakura causing her to stagger back 20 feet away. Sakura goes to strike him up close .

" **Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch but Chad directly in the face but the punch has no effect " What ? Impossible, i hit your directly " Sakura said shocked to see the punch having no effect. Sakura backs away from Chad.

" Is that all you got ? Now it's my turn to end this! " Chad shouted as the ends of the extension on his shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, appearing somewhat like the flaming exhaust from a car engine.

" What the hell is he doing ? " Sakura said to herself.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that hits Sakura with a powerful punch creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 500 foot radius leveling 18 buildings.

Sakura manages to block the attack with both hands but with no injuries.

" That was a strong punch ! " Sakura said to Chad.

" How did you block that attack ? " Chad asked.

" Did you think that was my full power ? Time to use my full power " Sakura stated.

" Full power ? " Chad stated with shock.

" So far i have only been using nearly 1/3 of my power , time to show you the difference in our power " Sakura stated as she surrounds her body with a blue green aura and then causes rocks around her to fragment and releases an immense amount of power. Sakura's hands are now overflowing with blueish green Reiatsu.

" Her Reiatsu shot up dramatically and her arms are covered in a flame like dense Chakra unlike anything i have sensed before, Not since Renji's Bankai have i witness Reiatsu this powerful " Chad stated to himself but before he can react Sakura uses a punch to create a massive shockwave that knocks back Chad .Chad then sees Sakura perform a back flip kick that forces Chad to block with two hands. Chad barely dodges and gets out of the way as the kick hits the ground and uplifts the ground within a 100 foot radius.

" You stand no chance if that's all you got! " Sakura stated.

" Don't count me out just yet ! " Chad stated as he goes for the attack but Sakura appears behind him.

" Strength and durability isn't the only thing this power boost increases" Sakura stated as she aims her Chakra enhanced punch at Chad's head but Chad sidesteps to avoid the punch by 3 inches, he barely dodges a flying roundhouse kick . Sakura goes for a uppercut which Chad barely dodges by a hair.

" Damn it, her speed has improved ! " Chad said to himself then sees a kick aimed at his head which he blocks which knocks her back into a wall. Sakura then uses Shunshin to appear in front of Chad moving at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) and uses her palm to hit Chad . The force wave concentrates itself and causes Chad's stomach to bleed and vomits out blood.

" Damn i missed the heart, you were fast to jump a few inches high enough to avoid the killing strike " Sakura stated.

" I'm in trouble, this woman can kill me inside and out with her attacks " Chad stated to himself knowing he took some damage to his body.

" Now die ! **Hyaku Mētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike) " _Sakura shouted as she punches Chad 330 feet away but Chad recovers and goes to counterattack.

" She's going to be tougher than i thought ! " Chad said to himself as he goes to fight Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Nara District<strong>

Uryū dodges a series of tendrils coming at him from the shadows . Shikamaru guides the shadow tendrils around Uryū . Uryū struggles to evade them all .

" Take this ! " Uryū stated as he fires more arrows at Shikamaru but Shikamaru dodges using Shunshin and sends 12 more shadowy tendrils to attack Uryū .

" I can't let him leave the perimeter i set up against him " Shikamaru said to himself as he has tendrils come at Uryū .

" Take this ! " Uryū shouted as he fires more arrows at Shikamaru but Shikamaru dodges the arrows and counters with his own attack using Tiger,Ram and Horse handseals

" **Kage Nageboshi**(影投げ星 _Shadow Throwing Stars )" _Shikamaru chanted as he uses the shadows to create 50 shuriken out of shadows that almost hit Uryū but Uryū uses Hirenkyaku to escape only to see Shikamaru behind him with a Tantō.

" Shit ! He had this planned out ! " Uryū thought to himself.

" Too late ! " Shikamaru shouted as he goes to cut Uryū with his Tantō but Uryū uses his bow as a shield.

" Damn, i see what you did. You have me focus on your Shadow tendrils and when you see an opening, you strike up close to attack me " Uryū said to Shikamaru.

" Correct, i have you all figured out. My Shadow Possession Jutsu has you pinned down while i can go and strike you at anytime " Shikamaru explained to Uryū as he has his shadow tendrils come at Uryū .

" I got to find a way past his Shadow tendrils " Uryū said to himself .

Meanwhile at a 500 foot distance , Uryū is struggling to maintain his power.

" This battle has dragged on for too long. I need to end this fast " Shikamaru said to himself as he pours more Chakra out of his body.

" That's it, that Shadow Possession Jutsu is tiring to use repeatedly, that the ability is subject to some form of diminishing return and decreases in potency after repeated use. That explains the decreasing speed and range of the attacks " Uryū thought to himself as he goes towards Shikamaru and shoots an arrow up into the air.

" What's going on here ? " Shikamaru asked as he then sees the large arrow scatter into thousands of arrows.

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain ) " _Uryū chanted as he rains down thousands of arrows at Shikamaru.

" **Kage no Ryokō**(影の旅行_Shadow Travel_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he goes through the ground to escape the barrage of arrows that level everything within a 400 foot radius destroying 15 buildings. Shikamaru emerges out noticeably low on Chakra . Uryū then appears behind Shikamaru.

" Got you ! " Uryū stated as he shoots Shikamaru through the shoulder causing him to fall down.

" Damn it, but how ?" Shikamaru asked .

" I saw through your Shadow Possession Jutsu. While you're attacking, you need to be stationary to use it effectively with your mind which also leaves you vulnerable to attack but unlike me, you're Jutsu weakens the longer you drag it out. You can maintain it for 5 minutes per use. If you're low on Chakra, the performance rate of the technique also deteriorates. Insufficient lighting will make the technique less effective " Uryū explained to Shikamaru about Shikamaru's weakness.

" I see, you figured out my weakness but what do you mean by _unlike me ? "_ Shikamaru asked.

_" _Allow me to explain. A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons. As you can see, the Chakra enriched world were in here is alot like the Soul Society . In short, you attacks become weaker while i can gain back power " Uryū explained to Shikamaru.

" I see, i guess i have no other choice but to use this " Shikamaru replied as he pulls out two Chakra Blades from his last mentor.

" What are those ? " Uryū asked.

" This is my former mentors Chakra Blades, he was killed by the Shinigami and i was forced to watch helplessly because of it " Shikamaru answered with anger in his tone.

" I see , nothing personal but i must stop this madness and put an end to this war. I don't want to kill another human being " Uryū stated.

" My question is why do you side with the Shinigami ? " Shikamaru questioned.

" For the last time, i'm not an ally of the Soul Society. My goal is try to stop senseless violence. You Shinobi are only going to get yourselves killed eventually fighting the Shinigami, us Quinces learned that price the hard way " Uryū explained to Shikamaru.

" Why do you want Naruto ? You make no sense " Shikamaru asked.

" That's not important, by my honor as a Quincy , i will end this pointless war " Uryū replied .

" Well let's see how well you can stop this . **Kagemane Shuriken**( 影真似手裏剣_Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu_) " Shikamaru stated as he swings his trench knives at Uryū . Uryū dodges it only to get caught in the shadow.

" Damn it ! " Uryū shouted as he struggles to break free .

" As you can see, this weapon gives my Shadow Possession Jutsu 5 times as much range and power while giving me a good enough melee attack to take you down " Shikamaru explained to Uryū as he comes at Uryū with a melee attack.

" I won't let you strike me with you blade " Uryū replied as he dodges the attack.

" Time to end this Quincy. **Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_) " Shikamaru chanted as he summons 30 shadow tendrils coming at Uryū . Uryū tries to dodge the tendrils but they extend up to 2,500 meters

" I can't evade them ! " Uryū said to himself.

" You're done for, your arrows range is only 1,800 meters wheres my Shadow Possession Jutsu has up to 2,500 meters " Shikamaru stated as the shadow tendrils are about to pierce Uryū.

Uryū suddenly pulls out a thin, silver-colored weapon that sports a glowing blue cuts all the shadowy tendrils on the ground and about to impale Uryū into pieces with a clean slash. Uryū then twirls the blade like weapon in his hand.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Uryū stated.

" What the hell is that ? " Shikamaru asked.

" Good thing i played it safe. Before Urahara snuck me out of the hospital, i took a few things that i thought would be useful . I used Urahara's abilities to find a hidden warehouse and borrowed a few items . This is **Seele Schneider** (_German for_ _Soul Cutter) _the only edged Quincy weapon " Uryū explained to Shikamaru as he uses Hirenkyaku to appear behind Shikamaru and goes to slice Shikamaru.

" Oh no you don't ! " Shikamaru replied as he blocks the attack and pushes Uryū 20 feet away. His Chakra blade cracks from the attack " What the hell ? " Shikamaru asked shocked to see his blade crack.

" **Seele Schneider** (_German for_ _Soul Cutter) _is similar to a chainsaw . The surface of the blade is formed by spirit particles which constantly revolves around 3,000,000 times per second " Uryū explained to Shikamaru.

" I see, then i'll make sure your blade doesn't touch me " Shikamaru replied as they both resume fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles southwest of the Hakuteiken crater<strong>

Byakuya walks around the village struggling to make it to safety but he can barely move his body.

" I think i reached my limit ! " Byakuya said to himself as he struggles move his body. He's then suddenly hit with a kunai at his arm and he falls down .

" Looks like i got one Captain down, time to finish the job " Yamato stated as he leaps in the air to attack with his kunai aimed at Byakuya's head .

" **Howl Zabimaru**_ (_蛇尾丸,_ Snake Tail_) " Renji shouted as he transforms his sword into an even longer 6-part segmented blade . He pushes back Yamato 100 feet away but Yamato regains his balance.

" You think that would be enough to stop me ? " Yamato asked as he goes to attack Renji but he's stopped by Rukia.

**" Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia stated as she fires a 6 foot diameter beam directly at Yamato. The blast freezes Yamato temporarily as Rukia then appears to grab Byakuya.

" Rukia, Renji ! " Byakuya said to them as he can barely move his body.

" We're here to save you ! " Renji stated.

" He's seriously injured , he needs to get to Isane immediately " Rukia said to Renji.

" I'll hold this guy off, you find a way to get Byakuya to safety " Renji said to Rukia.

" Right , i'll need some time ! " Rukia replied as she gathers up spiritual energy .

" Very well then ! " Renji replied as he then sees Yamato break out of the ice.

" Do you think that weak attack would do any damage to me ? " Yamato taunted revealing that he doesn't have a starch on him.

" Not even a starch ! " Rukia stated.

" He must be a Jōunin , Rukia get Byakuya to safety. I'll handle this guy " Renji said to Rukia as he charges up spiritual energy around his Shikai.

" _Great Snake Lord, Slithering on the ground, silent from the start. Coil around me and protect me with your divine power " _Rukia chanted as she uses an incantation to from white Reiatsu around her hands as it forms into long, white piece of cloth.

" I won't let you escape ! " Yamato shouted as he tires to send a wooden tendril at Rukia but he can't "What the hell ? I can't use my Wood Release Jutsu "

" **Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King Snake Tail_) " Renji shouted as he uses his Bankai to lunge at Yamato and crash him through a large 60 foot high tree.

"** Bakudō # 54. Sentan Hakuja **(千反白蛇, _Thousand-Coil White Snake ) "_ Rukia chanted as she generates a long, white piece of cloth that is spun around to incorporate her and Byakuya within it's coils. The cloth tightens before, with a white flash, teleports them back to Squad 4 .

" So you wish to die kid ? " Yamato asked.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Renji answered as he swings his Bankai at Yamato.

" **Mokuton: Daijurin**(木遁・大樹林の術_Wood Style: Branching Forest_) " Yamato chanted as he tries to create a wave of tendrils but it fails to happen.

" Too slow ! " Renji shouted as he hits Yamato off guard pushing Yamato through 20 trees.

" What the hell ? Why isn't my Wood Style working ? It failed twice. I can't take this guy only holding back at least 1/3 of my power. Was i drugged up ? " Yamato thought to himself as he dodges Renji's Bankai attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen, Gin and Tōusen sit back watching the events of Konoha in the throne room.

" Looks like the drug Szayel developed worked like a charm " Aizen said to Gin.

" Indeed ! The wood user has the ability to stop our plan of destroying Konoha with his ability to suppress Bijuu Chakra . With the drugs ability to reduce the Chakra reserves of the user by 30 % , he won't be able to use any Wood Release Jutsus . Hopefully he would killed of by Abarai " Gin stated to Aizen.

" Renji isn't someone to take lightly . A Captain would need to have Bankai level power to counter his attacks, with only 1/3 his power. Yamato's Reiatsu is only **15,000 RYK**, Renji at his highest level is around **30,000** to **45,000 RYK** " Aizen explained to Gin.

" It doesn't matter who wins. The point is that we eliminated the Wood user " Tōusen replied.

" My question is what about Tsunade ? She can still find a way to counter the poison and negate it " Gin questioned.

" That's not a problem . It would take even her an hour to cure that level of poison and with Ukitake and Shunsui in the equation and with the Shinigami forces already heading closer to the inner city, i doubt she would be able to notice until it's too late " Aizen answered calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campground<strong>

Nanao and Momo are fully healed from the poison by Isane and are inside the main tent .

" You're both fully healed ! " Isane said to Momo and Nanao.

" Thanks for helping us out ! " Momo stated as she grabs her gas mask.

" Where would we be without you ? " Nanao asked .

" It's just my job ! " Isane modestly replied.

Suddenly Rukia reappears with Byakuya in her arms as the cloth unwraps after using Sentan Hakuja .

" Rukia ! " Momo said to her surprised to see Rukia holding Byakuya's bloody battered body .

" Byakuya's badly injured , he needs medical help ! " Rukia shouted panicked as she holds Byakuya's bloody battered body.

" Put him on the bed, i'll get to work on him immediately " Isane replied as she goes to heal Byakuya while he's on the hospital blood covered body stains the bed.

" Is he alright ? " Rukia asked.

" He's barely alive. His injuries are serious, if he's not treated within an hour, he might die " Isane answered.

" How bad are his injuries ? " Rukia asked.

" His artery next to the heart and diaphragm was cut. The blood flow is being stopped by his spiritual power however if it's not repaired soon enough, he might bleed out and die " Isane answered as she goes to work healing Byakuya.

Suddenly Sajin comes in holding Hitsugaya in his arms .

" Toshiro ! " Momo said shocked to see him badly injured as she rushes towards him.

" He needs treatment fast !" Sajin said to Isane.

" Damn it, i'm busy healing Byakuya " Isane said to Sajin.

" He might die in a few minutes ! " Sajin stated.

" I have my limits, i'm not Unohana ! " Isane replied in a bitter tone as the stress started to get to her and her Reiatsu is low from healing all the patients.

" Maybe we should request Unohana here, we need her badly " Nanao requested.

" Very well then , Nanao call Captain Unohana for me . Momo stay here and heal me out here " Isane commanded.

" Okay , i have some healing skills thanks to Izuru " Momo stated as she goes to help out by rushing to heal Hitsugaya.

" Keep Hitsugaya's vital signs intact as long as should be able to hold him out for a while until Unohana arrives here " Isane commanded.

" Looks like you're stressed out ! " Rukia said to Isane.

" Those damn Shinobi are overcrowding the medical tents with injured Shinigami " Isane replied as she shows signs of severe exhaustion.

" Renji is in trouble, i don't know how long he can hold out against an Jōunin , i got to help him out. I'll be back to aid you " Rukia said to Isane as she rushes out of the battlefield.

" I don't know how much longer i can hold out. I'm starting to reach my limits " Isane said to herself as she struggles to heal Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's barracks.<strong>

Unohana is busy healing more patients being brought to her from the Senkaimon when she gets news about Isane.

" So she's reached her limit ? Damn it . Those Shinobi are really exhausting our resources. Hold on , i'll send someone there " Unohana said to Nanao .

" Someone there ? No one besides you can match Isane's healing abilities " Nanao questioned.

" I'll be sending Inoue there to aid the Shinigami there " Unohana said to Nanao.

" Inoue ? " Nanao asked.

" She's a talented medical student of mines who can rival Isane's healing would be escorted by Tessai Tsukabishi and Kisuke Urahara " Unohana explained to Nanao.

" How long would it take ? " Nanao asked.

" It would take 15-20 minutes. Kisuke is busy working on something to turn the tide in the war " Unohana replied.

" Damn it ! " Nanao replied.

" You have some Kidō skills right Nanao ? Help Isane out as much as possible " Unohana commanded.

" Okay then ! " Nanao replied.

Unohana hangs the phone as Orihime walks towards her.

" All the patients have been healed Captain " Orihime said to Unohana.

" Take a break for now, you need to save your strength for when you go to Konoha " Unohana said to Orihime.

" So i get to meet Ichigo again ? " Orihime asked.

" Yep, you would be escorted by Kisuke and Tessai for safety reasons. You are not allowed to leave the Squad 4 campgrounds , you're still not combat ready and capable against the Shinobi and Arrancar " Unohana said to Orihime.

"Okay ! " Orihime replied as she sits down to rest .

" Orihime, you're our biggest trump card. You have surpassed even my abilities to heal the injured and training you to use your Reiatsu better and in the human body. I'm proud to proclaim you're my honorary student " Unohana modesty stated to Orihime.

" Thanks Unohana . I wonder how Ichigo is doing right now ? " Orihime asked as she thinks of Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka District<strong>

10:45 A.M. Ichigo and Lee clash attacks with each other . Lee is trying to fight the strain of his 4th gate while fighting Bankai Ichigo. Ichigo comes at Lee with an horizontal slash aimed at Lee's head but Lee has a roundhouse kick aimed at Ichigo's head causing a 300 foot collision which pushes both of them away.

Lee and Ichigo clash again releasing an intense amount of spiritual power and Chakra. Lee is using his left fist covered within green Chakra while Ichigo is surrounded with black Reiatsu with an red outline . The second collision releases another immense wave of spiritual power.

Lee goes for a roundhouse kick aimed at Ichigo's head but Ichigo blocks the kick with both hands on his sword being pushed back 50 feet away. Ichigo counters and goes to strike Lee but Lee dashes past Ichigo and appears behind him. Lee goes to kick Ichigo with a right side kick but Ichigo blocks with one hand and goes for a downward two handed vertical slash but Lee uses a backflip kick to kick Ichigo's left arm causing the blow to miss and Lee dropkicks Ichigo 300 feet away and then hits him with a high kick to the chin causing Ichigo to be sent flying high in the air.

Ichigo regains his balance at 330 feet and goes to attack Lee.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword creating a powerful blast to hit Lee but Lee uses Shunshin to move at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ).

" You're too slow ! **Leap Blooming Wind** " Lee chanted as he punches Ichigo down but before he falls Lee appears behind him and kicks him in the back and then leaps 500 feet in the air and does a series of 20 spinning kicks hitting Ichigo's stomach and then kicked 300 feet higher . Lee leaps 1,000 feet high and punches Ichigo into the ground causing a 1,000 foot radius explosion.

Ichigo struggles to get back up. Ichigo's pupils are glowing blue while his eyeballs are black. His body is surrounded with black red Reiatsu which reduced the damage of Lee's attack. Lee goes to finish Ichigo with a flying punch.

" Oh no you don't ! **Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo stated as Ichigo swings his sword creating a blue wave at Lee.

" You got to do a different attack from that " Lee said to Ichigo as he dodges the blast only to see Ichigo behind him with a black Getsuga Tenshō covering his blade.

" **Kuroi Getsuga** (黒月牙, _Black Moon Fang_)" Ichigo shouted as he creates a blast at point blast range slashing Lee's right shoulder to his right elbow causing a mild gash.

" ARRGH ! " Lee shouted in pain as he struggles to move his arm.

" I found out your weakness, the longer you use that Gates form, the more strain you put on your body. Also every time you do your over the top Taijutsu techniques, you sacrifice speed for power for a brief moment. While you're still faster than me, as long as i know when to attack you and as long as i can shield myself with my Reiatsu. I can beat you " Ichigo said to Lee.

" I see, i guess you have me figured out. Nothing less from a combat genius of your level ,you even managed to keep your Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment it's sword swing. You're much like Naruto in a way. If anything you look a bit like him himself " Lee stated.

" So you know Naruto ? " Ichigo asked.

" Naruto is one of my friends, he's like me. We were both without natural talent . I was not born with a whole lot of natural talent But i work all hard and I never give up. That is my gift. That is my Ninja way ! " Lee explained to Ichigo.

" So where is Naruto ? " Ichigo asked.

" I refuse to tell you such a thing. I'm far from done ,i know you're still hiding your true power. Show me that power " Lee stated as he tries to move his damaged right arm.

" You're seriously injured, you can't hope to fight me with just one arm " Ichigo said to Lee.

" Then i'll end this all with the last gate i can unlock " Lee replied as his body then glows green.

" Damn it what now ? " Ichigo stated as he sees Chakra surging everywhere.

"** Fifth gate: Gate of Limit** (杜門, _Tomon_)" Lee shouted as his body starts to ground beneath Ichigo shakes and breaks the ground causing rocks to shoot up as a jet of Green Chakra shoots up. Lee unleashes an immense surge in power has created a massive 1,500 foot tornado around the area and sucks up anything nearby him sucking up the ruins of the neighborhood.

" Damn it, what an immense whirlwind, all this caused by simply releasing his Chakra ? " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to see Lee.

" Here i come Ichigo ! " Lee stated as he dashes at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) moving so fast that Ichigo can't even see him .

" He's too fast, i can't react ! " Ichigo stated as he barely blocks Lee's punch with his Bankai only to be sent flying 1,000 feet westward. Lee appears right in front of him.

" Come on Ichigo, show me your full power so we can fight as warriors. I guarantee holding back on me won't help you anymore " Lee said to Ichigo as he tries to ignore the strain on his body.

" Save it, i can still win this without Hollowfiying " Ichigo replied as he gets back up to fight him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Third Training Ground**

10:45 A.M. Naruto and Soifon clash attacks with each other. With Soifon suffering from mid leg injuries, her speed has been reduced by 4 times going from 60,000 ft/sec(40,900 MPH) to 15,000 ft/sec (10,225 MPH). Naruto is still slower than Soifon only moving at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ) but Naruto isn't being speedbiltzed as he was before thanks to landing a tactical hit with Ōdama Rasengan.

Soifon uses a high roundhouse kick but Naruto blocks with his right forearm but Soifon does a leg sweeping kick aimed at Naruto's ribs but Naruto jumps over the kick and does a jump kick but Soifon ducks over the kick.

"** Hakuda # 9. Udehanma** (腕ハンマ _Arm Hammer _)" Soifon chanted as she tires hit Naruto in the back of his head with her right arm like a hammer but Naruto blocks with his right wrist and goes to punch her but Soifon uses Shunpo to escape the strike.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted as he misses his strike. Soifon goes to attack him again.

" **Hakuda 2. Kyōseiteki Nipāmu** (強制的にパーム_Force Palm)" _Soifon chanted as she creates a short range shockwave from the palm of her hand that pushes back Naruto 100 feet away but it's another clone.

" Got you ! " Naruto shouted as he does 14 body punches per second for 10 seconds in Soifon's stomach then hits her with an uppercut that knocks her in the air.

" Damn you ! " Soifon shouted as she goes to attack Naruto with a flying punch smashing Naruto into the ground only to see it's a clone. 4 clones of Naruto surround Soifon.

" **Na! **"one Naruto clone shouted as he punches Soifon in the face " **Ru! **" the other Naruto clones shouted as they all surround Soifon " **To! **" all the clones shouted as they kick Soifon into the air "**Uzumaki Barrage!**" the real Naruto chanted as he hits Soifon with a rotating heel drop to the back of the head as he smashes her head into the ground with violent force creating an implosion wave but it turned out to be another afterimage.

" Got you ! **Bakduō # 4 Hainawa **(這縄,_Crawling Rope_)" Soifon chanted as she summons an energy rope to entangle Naruto's arms.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted .

" I must admit, your ability to combine Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, it's an ingenious killing method. However you're finished, i'll stun you and make sure you won't weave another hand seal " Soifon stated as she hits Naruto's check again but she hit a clone.

" Got you now ! **Uzumaki Whirlpool Formation **" Naruto chanted as he creates twelve Shadow Clones, each armed with a kunai, forming a defensive circle, with Naruto in the middle.

" I see, you think that would be enough to stop me ? " Soifon stated as she takes out her sword and uses highspeed to cut all the clones down. " He's up to something, why would he be using that many clones at once ? Is he trying to wear me down or is he stalling my attention for a stronger attack ? " Soifon thought to herself as she goes to attack the real Naruto.

Naruto then clashes with Soifon's Shikai with his kunai with each strike pushing Soifon back 2 feet . Naruto then cuts Soifon's forehead lightly with just the kunai swinging 5 feet from her. Naruto then charges at Soifon and hits her in the gut with a uppercut sending her flying 200 feet in the air . Soifon recovers and goes to strike Naruto hitting him through the ground only to see it's a clone and the real Naruto coming at her with a

" **Rasengan** " Naruto chanted as he moves at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ).

" Shit ! **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) " Soifon chanted as she blocks with both arms against the strike. The force of the blow causes her gauntlet to crack. She then see the clone disappear " Impossible, that was a clone ? " Soifon said shocked to see the real Naruto behind her rushing at her with his clone.

" You're finished ! **Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_)" Naruto shouted as he goes to strike Soifon .

" **Bakudō # 39 . Enkosen** _( _円閘扇,_Arc Shield) " _Soifon chanted as she blocks the attack with an energy shield but the attack blast through it and the force sends Soifon flying 1,300 feet away .

" You're a fool to underestimate me woman , time to finish this " Naruto said to Soifon while she struggles to get back up but she points her finger at Naruto.

" **Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro** ( 六杖光牢_Six Rods Prison of Light_) " Soifon chanted as she summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Naruto's midsection.

" What ? " Naruto shouted shocked as he struggles to move out of the Kidō.

" I got you now kid. There's no escaping this Kidō. Forget about trying to break out the Kidō with brute force " Soifon taunted.

" I can't move ! " Naruto shouted as he struggles and squirms his body.

" Time to finish my job ! " Soifon arrogantly stated one to see it was also a clone " What ? "

Suddenly a buzz sound is heard from a distance. a massive release of wind Chakra from a 1,000 foot distance in the woods gives off a loud bell-like screech . Soifon then sees the real Naruto with two Shadow Clones and a third one next to him making the Rasengan appear as a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere.

" I needed some time to form this Jutsu, thankfully you have been distracted by my Shadow Clones . I'll use the last of my Chakra to beat you with my new Jutsu. Not even a Bankai could defeat this next attack " Naruto stated as a massive wave of wind around him causes Reiatsu waves causing Soifon to shake in terror.

" What is that ? That's some screeching, worse yet is the deadly wind currents around his hands, it's like a hurricane is being formed in the palm of his hands .That Chakra is enough to kill me if i'm careful " Soifon stated to herself as she goes to get her distance.

" This is for you ! " Naruto shouted as he rushes at Soifon with his three clones .

" I'll stop you from using that attack. **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear ) " _Soifon chanted as she fires massive concentrated strike of electricity causing a massive explosion that levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius killing the clones " Where's the real one ? " Soifon asked herself.

" I'm behind you " Naruto shouted as he is 20 feet behind her.

" Shit ! I can't dodge him ! " Soifon shouted as she is about to get hit by Naruto's Jutsu but the attack dies out last second just 19 cm of Soifon's back with a small 2 inch diameter hole on her Captains robe next to the squad insignia.

" Damn it, it didn't work ! " Naruto shouted as his hand is still near Soifon and he has no time to react. Soifon uses Shunpo and kicks Naruto in the face slamming him through 20 trees 500 feet away.

" Looks like you still need work kid. That Jutsu failure revealed everything about your attack. It seems you have yet to fully master that Jutsu. While it's definitively fatal to any Captain level Shinigami, as long as i stay far away or increase my speed to the point you can't hit me then your attack is harmless " Soifon explained to Naruto

" Well you can't run any faster since i damaged your legs, i'll get to you eventually " Naruto replied.

"** Shunkō** ( 瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) " _Soifon chanted as her Captain's robe is shredded by the force of the Reiatsu as her body is surrounded with a massive white Reiatsu. Soifon is right in front of him wearing a sleeveless one piece commander outfit with her back as well small portions of the sides of her breasts and thighs exposed including the small g string like panties she wears.

" What's with the getup ? I can see your boobs, apparently you never heard of a bra " Naruto stated looking at her boobs.

" Shut up ! You're the second pervert who saw me in this form and you would be the very last " Soifon shouted in anger and fury . Soifon dashes at Naruto moving at 750,000 ft/sec (51,125 MPH).

" Crap, she's so fast! " Naruto said to himself as he can't see Soifon's movements at all . Soifon hits Naruto in the stomach with as powerful strike. Soifon then lands 50 punches on Naruto in 3 seconds causing him to stagger back.

" You're mine ! " Soifon shouted as she leaps in the air and goes a powerful strike . Naruto barely dodges the punch as it levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius .

" **Rasengan** " Naruto chanted as he moves at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ) but Soifon easily catches his Rasengan touching the rotating sphere and negating it.

" Shunkō instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Ninjutsu has no effect on me while i use this power, this also increases my speed, strength and power by 5 times . You never stood a chance against me " Soifon arrogantly taunted as he kicks Naruto in the stomach .

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted as he struggles to get up.

" You still wish to fight ? You're foolish to continue to fight me. You're not a real Ninja and guess what, you would never be Hokage, you should give up and come quietly " Soifon taunted with a smirk on her face.

" You should give up… on me giving up!" Naruto replied as he spits out blood from his mouth.

" Then i'll have to break you willpower to pieces " Soifon shouted as she goes to attack Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Kakashi and Gai see a 1,500 foot diameter, 20,000 foot high whirlwind of Chakra within the Yamanaka district 8 miles northwest of their location.

" Rock Lee is using the Fifth Gate " Gai said to Kakashi as he dodges a sword strike from Shunsui.

" Just who is fighting Lee and how strong are they to push Lee this far ? " Kakashi asked as he ducks over a horizontal slash that Ukitake does against him while blocking a vertical slash.

" You guys shouldn't daze out like that. Focus on your opponents " Ukitake said to Kakashi as he swings his sword at Kakashi which Kakashi blocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha District<strong>

Sakura comes at Chad with a series of strong punches using the full extent of her Chakra enhanced strength. Chad dodges a punch from Sakura only to be hit by a powerful kick and sent flying 300 feet high.

" Come on, you're too weak ! " Sakura shouted as she hits Chad with another punch smashing him through the ground.

" Damn it, i can barely fight against her " Chad said to himself as he gets back up from the vicious punch. Sakura dashes at Chad with Chakra covering her hands.

" **Iryō meidensurasshu **(医療メイデンスラッシュ _Medical Maiden Slash_) " Sakura stated as she turns her palm into a Chakra blade to cut Chad but Chad barely blocks the blow as his right arm is grazed from the blow.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that hits Sakura with a powerful punch creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 500 foot radius leveling 18 more buildings but Sakura uses one hand to deflect the blast power and comes at Chad with her own punch from the sky.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash) " _Sakura chanted as she creates a 600 foot radius explosion causing Chad to be sent flying 300 feet away barely dodging the punch.

" **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he shoots a blast hitting Sakura 5 times but the attack fails to flinch her. " Not even a starch " Chad said shocked to see Sakura unfazed.

" That was pathetic ! " Sakura shouted as she hits Chakra with right hand coated in blue Chakra in the stomach causing Chad to violently cough out blood then she punches him with her left arm coated in Chakra as well in the jaw causing it the crack as he's sent flying into another building.

" Take this ! **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he charges with his hand glowing with blue spiritual energy coming at Sakura.

" **Yuki sakura no dansu **(雪桜のダンス _Snow Cherry Blossom Dance_) " Sakura chanted as she throws 3 scrolls that burst into hundreds of paper bombs and they all exploded creating a massive 400 foot radius explosion. Chad blocks the blast with his Reiatsu but his shirt is virtually gone and his body is mildly burned from the attack.

Chad then uses Sonído to appear behind Sakura and tires to hit her with his punch.

" **Brazo Saltar De Gigante **(_Spanish for Leaping Arm of a Giant _) " Chad chanted as he does a powerful punch to hit Sakura but Sakura dodges and counterattacks.

" B**Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch to take Chad down sending him flying 200 feet into a telephone pole.

" Damn it, i can't move. My body took so much of a beating " Chad said to himself as he struggles to get back up.

" Looks like your on your last legs. Time to put you out your misery** Sen mētāsutoraiku** (千メーターストライク_1000 Meter Punch_)" Sakura shouted as she comes towards Chad and hits him with a powerful punch creating a massive 500 foot radius explosion.

Chad with his right arm turned into shield that extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm with the same intricate pattern as before, surrounding what appears to be Hollow-like teeth in the center and what appears to be a rose like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He also loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder, replaced with an hexagonal plate sitting over his shoulder.

" It seems like the Soul of my Abuelo flows through this right arm, i call it **Gigante Amable El Escudo** (_Spanish for Gentle Giant's Shield_ ) " Chad said as the blast did minor damage to him. Chad is within a 60 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater.

" Impossible, my punch didn't even flinch him " Sakura said to herself as she pushes herself back.

" Now allow me to show you my true power " Chad said to Sakura as he punches Sakura so hard and fast she is sent flying 1,200 feet without any warning.

" Damn it, he's so fast i didn't even see when he moved . How is he increasing his power so much ? " Sakura asked herself as she then goes after Chad and goes to kick Chad with a roundhouse kick but Chad effortlessly blocks the kick with his shield arm.

" Did you get slower ? " Chad asked calmly as he backhands Sakura 500 feet away through a building . Chad uses Sonído to move right in front of Sakura .

" He's so fast ! " Sakura said to herself as she is hit but another punch . Sakura is then sent through 4 more houses before Chad appears behind her again.

" Where are you looking at ? " Chad asked Sakura as he goes to punch her but Sakura uses Shunshin to move at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH).

" This guy is strong but i still have the edge in speed, there's no way that big guy could outmatch me " Sakura stated as she dashes to attack Chad only to see him in front of her moving at 7333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH). The dark haired man then punches the pink haired kunoichi in the face .

" You really did get slower ! " Chad said to the medic-nin as he punches her down in the ground causing a massive 600 foot implosion wave.

" This guy is immensely strong, i need to step up my game " Sakura stated to herself as she comes at him with a Chakra enhanced right hook only to be hit by his right arm and sent flying 600 feet away.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that hits Sakura with a powerful punch creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 1,000 foot radius leveling 50 more buildings.

Out of the smoke emerges Sakura who was badly burned from the blast. The blast burns off most of her clothes and gives her body severe burns. The skin on Sakura's arms is almost completely burned away and her the left side of her face is mildly burned.

" Damn it , how are you so strong ? " Sakura asked as she struggles to heal her wounds.

" It's amazing how stubborn you are , i must admit i never fought a foe as tough as you before " Chad said to Sakura.

" Why do you fight on the side of the Shinigami ? You're a human of incredible power, the Soul Society is out to destroy this very world and enslave this world " Sakura questioned.

" I don't fight for the Soul Society, i fight for my friends. Ichigo has always been there for me and i owe it to him to be there for him " Chad answered.

" So you're the friend of Ichigo Kurosaki ? I should've guessed that " Sakura stated.

" So who are you ? " Chad asked.

" I'm Naruto's best friend ,i'll do whatever it takes to help him " Sakura answered.

" It seems you and me have the same goal . I trained hard to get this power you see in front of you. I cursed being powerless and unable to help my friends but now i have that power " Chad explained to Sakura.

" It's funny you mention that. 3 years ago, i was weak and powerless now i'm able to defend my friends and help then out. Let me show you the result of 3 years of training " Sakura chanted as she charges Chakra from both her fist and causes the ground to shatter and break around her.

" Even that, you still have one trick left ? " Chad asked.

" This is my strongest attack . **Ōkarakuen** ( 桜花楽園 _Cherry Blossom Paradise_ )" Sakura chanted as her arms glow with pink Chakra. her body is surround by a strong green spiritual power as green as her eyes and her eyes become sky blue

" Fine then i'll use my full power too! **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo** (_Spanish for_ _Left Arm of the Devil_") " Chad chanted as he covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips of red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder and two more resembling claws extend over his chest.

" Let's see whose resolve is stronger Chad, yours or mines " Sakura said to Chad as she comes at Chad with a two fisted strike swung like a hammer.

" Very well then ! " Chad replied as he uses his left arm to block Sakura's two handed Ōkarakuen as it creates a massive 800 foot radius explosion destroying 40 buildings in the area.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Sakura left behind a 76 foot diameter, 21 foot deep crater shaped like a flower generating 39.4 Tons of TNT force with her strongest punch . Chad is revealed to be in the crater standing where he was originally before the blast without a single starch on him.

" Impossible, there's no way you can be standing from that attack " Sakura said shocked to see her strongest attack was repelled so easily.

" It seems your attack wasn't good enough " Chad replied.

" It took down a Lieutenant in one hit while she was at full power. To deflect my attack so easily mean you must of... " Sakura explained.

" Reached the level of a Captain ! " Chad replied.

" I see i will just have to go beyond my limits " Sakura replied as she gains some distance from Chad.

" Time to end this " Chad stated as his fist glows with spiritual energy. His fingertips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling electricity as his body emits a blue aura.

" **Ōkarakuen** ( 桜花楽園 _Cherry Blossom Paradise_ ) " Sakura shouted as she charges with a two handed fist strike gaining momentum and speed to hit Chad at full force.

" **La Muerte** _( Spanish for_ _The Death ) " _Chad chanted as his fist clashes with Sakura's Ōkarakuen.

The collision creates an explosion leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius, destroying what's left of the district . The smoke clears up to reveal a 23 foot deep, 86 foot diameter skull-shape crater produced by the explosive force that was the equivalent to 56.3 tons of TNT . Sakura is buried within the crater. Sakura is severely wounded with the skin on Sakura's arms is almost completely burned away and her the left side of her face is mildly burned . She also has both her arms and legs and 3 ribs broken as well as torn clothes only her bra and her panties remain. Sakura struggles to heal herself.

" Damn...it ! " Sakura shouted as she passes out.

Chad is standing at the end of the crater barely able to walk and exhausted of his Reiatsu. Chad is moderately injured with fractures in his right arm and some internal bleeding in the stomach region as well as a fractured jaw bone but nothing fatal. Chad lost his shirt and is now walking bare chested with a heavily bruised chest and face.

" The truth is, I don't like doing things like dealing the deathblow to opponents who have lost the will to fight. Because you fought me with all your might, I was able to grasp my power. Thanks. Because of you, I'll be able to tough it out ahead. I'll spare your life and pray for your good fortune." Chad said to Sakura as he leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hyōten Hyakkasō tower<strong>

Tsunade finishes with Neji's healing . Neji has been fully healed of all his wounds however he's seriously exhausted of Chakra and is out cold.

" I'm done ! " Tsunade said to herself but she then notices a explosion 2 miles southeast of her location and senses Sakura's disappearing Chakra " Sakura ! " Tsunade shouted.

" Lady Tsunade, we got bigger problems, it's the Shinigami. They are advancing downtown " Katsuyu stated.

" Damn it , going the looks of things Shikamaru isn't going to last much longer given he's used his Shadow Possession to it's limits and Lee is overexerting himself using the 5th gate .With Sakura and Shizune down , it's up to me now " Tsunade stated.

" All the people in the village have been evacuated safely Lady Tsunade. We only lost several thousand due to the crossfire " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

" Hate to brag but had not for you, the death toll in this village would be far worse " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

" What's your next plan of action ? " Katsuyu asked.

" I'll contact Ino through my clone that already finished healing Kurenai and give her instructions . I'll also create another clone to carry Neji back to the hospital were he would be safe and taken care of " Tsunade stated to Katsuyu.

" Okay then , what do you plan to do ? " Katsuyu asked.

" It's time a send a message ! " Tsunade replied as she makes a shadow clone to carry Neji away around the melted ice and water to the hospital. Tsunade goes to walk causally to the downtown district.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Nara District<strong>

Uryū and Shikamaru draw their battle to a close, fighting in the ruins of Shikamaru's neighborhood . Shikamaru throws his left blade into the ground and has it extend to Uryū 1,300 feet west of him.

" Got you now ! " Uryū stated as he sends Shadow tendrils everywhere.

" You think that i'll fall for those ? " Uryū taunted as he cuts all the shadows down using Seele Schneider but Shikamaru then uses a shadow tendril to throw the left blade right Uryū .

" **Kageyose** (影寄せ_Shadow Pull Jutsu_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he pulls the kunai at Uryū but Uryū dodges the blade as it hits a building. Uryū then notices a shadow tendril coming out the kunai from the Chakras blade.

" Damn it, he can extend the range of his Shadow Possession using those kunai not only to attack up close but throw it so it's shadow can extend but using his shadow tendril to throw it . I never thought i would meet a fighter of his intelligence level " Uryū thought to himself as he barely evades the tendril .

" You're not getting away ! " Shikamaru stated as he has a shadow tentacle pick up the Chakra blade and throw it at Uryū in mid air .

" I can't dodge in mid air ,i'm fucked if that hits me " Uryū said to himself as he takes out a wire from right arm and latches on to a nearby tree 100 feet away" **Silber Draht** (_German for silver wire_)" Uryū chanted as he uses the silver wire like a grappling hook to safely evade the blade.

" Not bad, you're more impressive than i thought " Shikamaru said to Uryū .

" I got to give you credit, you're making things much tougher than i thought. There's no way you're really a Special Jōunin are you ? " Uryū asked.

" We'll i have no interest in wanting to become a Jōunin, that's too much work and it's such a drag for me. I didn't even want to be a Special Jōunin either " Shikamaru said to Uryū as he stands there and has a shadow tendril come at Uryū .

" Nice try, trying to bait me with a casual conversation won't work " Uryū replied as he dodges the shadow tendril only to see Shikamaru behind him with his right hand holding a Chakra blade . Uryū blocks using Seele Schneider only to see himself trapped in a shadow tendril.

" I already figured out your weapon Uryū . Your weapon isn't for cutting ,due the your blades rapid vibrations, it steals the Chakra of anything it cuts . Given you were playing defensive all this time, i figured out that you were trying to trick me into attacking you head on so you can absorb spiritual energy from me increasing your attack power and giving you the edge in battle " Shikamaru explained to Uryū .

" You managed to figure that all out in just one clash ? " Uryū asked shocked with an expression on his face as if he witnessed a child get run over by a bus .

" I also remember you saying Quinces absorb energy from the environment and they only fight with bows and arrows. That combined with your defensive stances and your obvious lack of polished sword techniques, i was able to read through your trump card " Shikamaru explained to Uryū .

" Damn it, he's far too intelligent to outwit so easily. I just wish i was fighting against an _female Gothic lolita Arrancar with a cocky ,brash personality who relies more on power than brains and wasn't able to decipher my moves this easily instead of him " _Uryū thought to himself as he tries to think of a way out of this.

" End of the line Quincy ! " Shikamaru stated as he then has the shadowy tendrils come towards Uryū .

" _Tilt the goblet to the west_ ! **Wolke**_ ( German for Cloud) " _Uryū chanted as he uses a silver tube in his pocket to create a large blast breaking him out of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession and binding Shikamaru.

" He still has some trick in his sleeve " Shikamaru thought to himself as he then sees Uryū from the smoke aiming his arrow at him using Ginrei Kojaku .

" **Seele Schneider** ( _German for_ _Soul Cutter ) " _Uryū chanted as he fires an arrow right at Shikamaru .

" Shit it's right after me ! " Shikamaru shouted as he blocks with arrow with his Shadow trench knives but they were destroyed and an massive 500 foot radius implosion wave occur with the shadow still on the ground.

" Direct hit ! " Uryū said to himself only to see that Shikamaru is gone.

" Not bad , had not for my **Kage no ryokō**(影の旅行_Shadow Travel_ ) , i would of died. Judging by those other arrows, you only have 4 left in your disposal. You better think clearly how to use them otherwise you'll die " Shikamaru said to Uryū .

" I see, thanks for being so generous . _Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice _**Heizen** (_German for Heating_) " Uryū chanted as he creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from the silver tubes that come at Shikamaru but Shikamaru dodges the attack .

" You need to do better than that ! " Shikamaru said to Uryū only to see Uryū behind him pointing southward.

" **Seele Schneider** ( _German for_ _Soul Cutter ) " _Uryū chanted as he fires another arrow right at Shikamaru . Shikamaru dodges the arrow as the arrow travels up to 2,000 feet.

" I got to get serious, one hit of that arrow and i'm a goner " Shikamaru said to himself as he then sees Uryū firing regular arrows at him.

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Uryū chanted as he rains down thousands of arrows at Shikamaru.

" **Kage Shoyūkasa** (影所有傘_Shadow Possession Umbrella_) " Shikamaru countered as he uses his shadow possession to form a series of tendrils to protect himself from the arrow rain and uses his Kage no ryoko to move 2,000 feet westward. He then emerges only to see Uryū above him.

" **Seele Schneider** (_ German for Soul Cutter ) " _Uryū chanted as he fires another arrow right at Shikamaru . Shikamaru dodges the arrow as the arrow hits the ground and Shikamaru goes to pull out a scroll.

" **Kageshoji Bakuhatsu Bakudaname** (影の所持爆発紙の爆弾の雨 _Shadow Possession Exploding Paper Bomb Rain_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he throws a scroll 300 feet in the air releasing 500 exploding kunai with wire strings

" That's not going to work ! **Licht Regen** (_German/Dutch for Light Rain_) " Uryū chanted as a large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryū 's left shoulder, similar when he used the Quincy: Letzt Stil firing a volley arrows at 2,400 shots per second taking out all the paper bombs before they can explode.

" That's impossible, he shot all of them so fast, they didn't even explode " Shikamaru thought to himself as he tries to look around for Uryū .

" **Hirenkyaku:** **Tanz Meter Licht **(German for _God Step_:_Dancing Feet of Light )" _Uryū chanted as he moves at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ) creating 12 afterimages moving around Shikamaru.

" He's moving so fast, i can see 12 of him " Shikamaru thought to himself.

" As you see, by absorbing that much spiritual power from the environment, i can temporarily give myself the speed to match even Captain class fighters using Bankai " Uryū said to Shikamaru as he shoots 12 arrows through Shikamaru. 4 hit his right thigh , 4 hit his left shoulder and 4 hit his back sticking out his back as he falls to the ground.

" ARRRGH ! " Shikamaru shouted in pain as he struggles to get back up. Uryū then aims his fourth Selee at Shikamaru.

" Good bye ! **Seele Schneider** ( _German for_ _Soul Cutter ) " _Uryū chanted as he fires an arrow right at Shikamaru . Shikamaru barley dodges it by an 1 inch as it hits 2,00 feet away eastward. The arrow grazes Shikamaru's check.

" Damn, that was too close for comfort ! " Shikamaru said to himself as he struggles to stand and breath as blood comes out of his wounds.

" You're at your limit Shinobi, you can't weave any more hand seals without the use of your Chakra " Uryū said to Shikamaru

" I can't get up! " Shikamaru shouted as blood comes out of his wounds and he starts to bleed out.

" Time to end this with one last shot , i'm afraid this battle goes to me Shikamaru Nara " Uryū stated as he's about to fire his shot.

" **Kageyose** (影寄せ_Shadow Pull Jutsu_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he has shadows surround Uryū and entangle him in a rope like thread paralyzing his entire body and binding his arms and legs together with rope like shadows using the last of his Chakra to pull the exploding paper bombs onto Uryū and covering Uryū with paper bombs. He links the paper bombs scattered across the across the neighborhood with the paper bombs and has his shadow link to the paper bomb he put in a gas pipeline building.

" What the hell ? " Uryū asked shocked to see himself ensnared in another trap.

" I still have enough Chakra for this final attack , go figure huh " Shikamaru stated exhausted of Chakra .

" You still had an ace in you hole ? How long were you planning to do this ? " Uryū asked as he tries to break out .

" The moment you saw through my ruse to have you blow up the gas pipeline. I set a few paper bombs to key points in the neighborhood while i was hiding in those buildings you leveled earlier. I used exploding tags with a special shape charge to punch small but deep holes in the ground allowing my shadow to pass through the sewage pipes and sewers which make it easy to use my Shadow pull to get through " Shikamaru explained to Uryū .

" Damn it ! " Uryū replied.

" My Chakra blades weren't out to kill you directly, just distract you while i put the finishing touches to my plan. After realizing how powerful you were with Seele Schneider, then used **Kageshoji Bakuhatsu Bakudaname** (影の所持爆発紙の爆弾の雨 _Shadow Possession Exploding Paper Bomb Rain_ ) " to release 500 exploding kunai with wire strings. These aren't rigged to explode on impact as with normal tags. They were really like timed explosives that went off once a certain Chakra frequency triggers it " Shikamaru stated.

" You had this all planned out from the start ? How can you make so many moves so fast ? " Uryū asked.

"I hate to brag but i can quickly think ten moves ahead of my opponent with over a hundred strategies ready to be used, but my real skill is choosing the best one. You proved to be a very tough opponent in terms of speed, power, range and intelligence but i had beaten you in your own game " Shikamaru explained to Uryū as he takes out a lighter .

" What are you doing ? " Uryū asked.

" I have no Chakra left however i have enough explosives to level everything within a city block, combined with the fact i linked them all by wire strings to the main gas pipeline to in this neighborhood, it would be more than enough to kill even a Captain. There's no way you would walk out of here alive " Shikamaru answered as he lights up his lighter and is about to move.

" Funny thing about all this is that i was planing to do the same thing to you " Uryū replied as he drops his Seele Schneider to the ground as 2,000 foot diameter Pentagon around the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider , wrapping and binding Shikamaru's legs to the ground with dense spirit particles.

" Impossible, i thought you can't attack with your bow or arrows " Shikamaru shouted shocked to see himself binded down as well and struggles to break free. Uryū 's right arm is free but the rest of the body is trapped in the shadow net.

" That just means you didn't see that one coming. Allow me to explain, when i realized hitting you with Seele Schneider with headshot or heartshot would be difficult therefore i deliberately fired a series of arrows to force you on the defensive while purposely missing my Seele Schneider to form my pentagon around you. After setting up the first 4 arrows down, i waited for you to attack me with your strongest Jutsu before dropping the final one trapping you in the barrier "

" Damn it ! " Shikamaru shouted.

" This attack is called **Sprenger** (_German for_ _Explosion ). _The Seele Schneiders function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of spirit particles to create the explosion. The liquid inside this silver tube acts as the trigger. Anything in this pentagon would be obliterated , when activated, causes a massive explosion within its borders " Uryū explained to Shikamaru as he holds the silver tube in his right hand.

" Are you insane, if you release it here, you would blow yourself up " Shikamaru stated concerned.

"There's no other option " Uryū replied.

" Very well then, let's see who gets the first and final strike **Kage Shoji Shūban**(影所持終盤_Shadow Possession Endgame_) " Shikamaru said to Uryū as he drops his lighter.

" Fine by me ! **Sprenger** (_German for_ _Explosion )_ " Uryū replied as he drops the sliver tube . Both of them manage to break out each other's Jutsus and try to make a run for it but it's too late for both of them to escape as the explosion occurs as both Sprenger and Kage Shoji Shūban explode.

The first explosion creates a 1,000 foot diameter beam of light that shoots a blue laser like beam into the air up to 20,000 feet high lighting up the village sky bright blue for 5 seconds before a massive fiery explosion occurs leveling the entire Nara neighborhood and causing a 1,500 foot radius explosion leveling everything within a 1,500 foot radius .

The smoke clears up from the explosion to reveal a 33 foot diameter square-shaped crater that's 30 foot deep. Uryū is severely burned from the explosion, the blast generated the force of 123.84 tons of TNT, nearly 7 times the destructive force of the MOAB . Uryū is at the east end of the square crater created by Sprenger while Shikamaru is at the west end of the Sprenger crater. Everything within a 3,000 radius outside and inside the crater is covered in flames .

Uryū is severely burned from the explosion. His white Quincy clothes have been turned into black charcoal rags. Uryū 's glasses are cracked from the explosion and his hair is frizzy as if he was electrocuted. Uryū 's back has severe 3rd degree burns on his body. He lost his left hand in the explosion and is struggling to stand.

Shikamaru is also seriously injured. He has 4 puncture wounds going through the bone his right thigh , 4 holes his left shoulder and 4 small wounds on his back that don't fully penetrate the skin. His ponytail is gone and his hair hangs long over his face. Shikamaru's pants legs are gone with his legs suffering severe 3rd degree burns . His clothes are badly burned as well as his upper body with his Chūnin vest gone but its not as serious as his leg injuries , smoke come out of his wounds .

" Damn it , had not for my **Ransōtengai** (乱装天傀_Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit), _i would of been dead. Still i can barely move my body. I got to find a healer fast , while i can move. Trying to fight with only one hand is nearly impossible and i barely have any reishi left " Uryū said to himself as he struggles to move his body from the ruins .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yamanaka District<strong>

Ichigo struggles against Rock Lee who has used the 5th gate and is now overpowering Ichigo very easily . Lee hits Ichigo with his foot causing a large crater in the ground and creates a large crater . Ichigo barely blocks the hit. Ichigo comes at Lee with his Bankai while Lee clashes with Ichigo with his 5th gate . Lee creates a powerful punch that pushes back Ichigo 50 feet away. Lee goes in the air and goes for his attack .

"** The Full Power of Youth **" Lee chanted as he moves so fast he causes a wave of dust as he dashes at Ichigo and does a baseball slide to knock Ichigo 100 feet high.

" Damn i can barely defend ! " Ichigo said to himself as he sees a roundhouse kick hit him which Ichigo blocks with his Bankai only to see Lee above him and kicks down Ichigo with devastating force as another 1,000 foot radius implosion wave occurs. Ichigo's Bankai has a large crack on his Bankai blade " Damn what was that , he almost shattered Tensa Zangetsu in half ? " Ichigo said to himself.

" Go full power or i'll continue to push you to it " Lee said to Ichigo as he then is suddenly interrupted by a sharp sting of pain on his right shoulder.

" Your body can barely handle that much power that your you keep this up, you're going to die from the strain of your own technique " Ichigo said to Lee.

" Thanks for your concern but i can handle myself " Lee replied.

" I don't need my Hollow powers to win this fight, i just have to beat you **Kuroi Getsuga** " Ichigo shouted as he creates another blast at Lee but Lee dodges the blast with ease.

" Guess you choose to lose this, very well then, time to stop holding back **" **Lee chanted as he dashes at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) moving so fast that Ichigo can't even see him .

" Where did he ? " Ichigo asked himself only to be kicked 1,000 feet in the air with chunks of ground being sent flying in the air within a 500 foot radius " Damn it ,he's so fast i didn't know what hit me " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Lee coming at him.

" Hiding your power won't do you any good " Lee said to Ichigo as he then does a powerful punch knocking Ichigo down 900 feet but before Ichigo can fall to the ground Lee appears behind him and kicks him into the air . Lee then dashes past Ichigo 8 times per second for 6 seconds hitting Ichigo with dashing punches

" My body can't withstand this pounding " Ichigo thought to himself as he's hit by another fury of 48 dashing punches in just 6 seconds.

" You're a tough one, try this ! " Lee shouted as he comes at Ichigo with his injured right hand as the muscle tendons rip apart in the arm .

" I can't dodge his punch, i can't even move my body, this is impossible, not even a Shinigami should be able to move this fast " Ichigo said to himself in a frightened panic.

"** Hidden Lotus **" Lee chanted as he disappears in Ichigo's eyes and moves at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH).Lee moves so fast , he is almost invisible to Ichigo's eyes.

" I got to block the attack ! " Ichigo said to himself as he tries to block the attack but it's too late. Lee punches Ichigo right into the abdominal cavity and sends him flying downward causing a 2,500 foot radius explosion leveling everything remaining in it's path.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Third Training Ground<strong>

Soifon comes at him Naruto throws 20 fast jabs at Naruto which he blocks but Soifon catches her off guard with a knee strike and hits Naruto in the stomach damaging his intestines and sending him flying 400 feet eastward. Naruto gets back up and goes to fight .Naruto goes for a right hook but Soifon easily dodges it . Naruto goes for a left hook but Soifon blocks with her right forearm and with 30 high speed jabs in 3 seconds to Naruto's chest and then leaps 400 feet high and does a flying punch which creates a massive explosion engulfing everything within a 1,000 foot radius, the attack creates a large crater. Naruto is on the ground form the hit hurt from the attack.

" Is this the best you can do ? You're no match for my Shunkō " Soifon taunted.

" We'll see about that ! " Naruto answered as he gets back up and attacks " **Rasengan** " Naruto chanted as he moves at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ) but Soifon easily catches his Rasengan touching the rotating sphere and negating i.

" This again, do you have anything new in your sleeve ? " Soifon asked arrogantly standing there unfazed but then see notices that there are 100 Narutos with Rasengans.

" **Multi Shadow Clone** **Rasengan** " Naruto chanted as the attacks closing on her and goes to attack Soifon

" Is that all ? " Soifon stated as she releases her Shunkō energy destroying all the clones and leaving Naruto alone .

" Damn it ! " Naruto said to himself but suddenly Soifon appears right in front of him and goes to attack Naruto.

" **Sukai Jōbikiru **( 天上部切る _Sky Uppercut ) " _Soifon chanted as she hits Naruto into the air breaking his jaw then appears above him and kicks him into the ground again.

" Damn it ! That punch fractured my jaw" Naruto shouted as he spits out 5 teeth and he holds on to his jaw which has some blood coming out of it.

" You're done ! " Soifon shouted as she dashes at Naruto with her Shikai.

" **Ōdama Rasengan **" Naruto chanted as he forms a Rasengan 3 feet in diameter coming at Soifon but Sofon uses two hands to disable the attack.

" I told you, you're attacks are useless .**Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ "Flashing Lightning God"_) " Soifon chanted as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her palms as she overpowers Naruto and knocks him to the ground causing a 2,500 foot radius explosion destroying 64,000 trees .

" I can't move my body ! " Naruto said to himself as he struggles to get up.

" You're at your limit kid, i told you don't have what it takes to become Hokage " Soifon said to Naruto but it's revealed to be a clone and the real Naruto is with two clones holding the Rasenshuriken

" I already told you that i'm going to be Hokage one day. I don't care what you say about me, don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday ! " Naruto said to Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Yamanaka** **District**

Ichigo gets back up from the blast from Hidden lotus. Ichigo is wearing his Hollow mask for a second while the smoke is clearing only for it to crack and Ichigo is back in base Bankai form inside a 45 foot deep, 164 foot diameter crater with a blackish red aura around him as he points his sword at 's last attack generated the force of 670 Tons of TNT, 37 times the force of the MOAB.

" You want to see my full power right ? Then i'll show you the true power of my Bankai " Ichigo said to Lee as he charges up Reiatsu around his Bankai .

" It's about time Ichigo Kurosaki , time to get serious " Lee replied as he charges up his Chakra.

" Time for me to show you my new Bankai attack " Ichigo said to Lee as he grabs the chain of his Bankai with his Getsuga Tenshō compressed into the blade and then twirls it around in a clockwise fashion spinning it around.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Third Training Ground<strong>

Soifon sees Naruto attempting his Rasenshuriken again.

" I won't let you hit me with that attack, now time to end this " Soifon shouted.

" Very well then ! " Naruto replied as he rushes at Soifon with his three clones.

" Time to end this charade ! **Shunkō Suzuembachi:Ōhihachi Sashikizu** ( 瞬閧雀蜂,,王妃蜂刺し傷 _Flash Cry Hornet, Queen Bee Sting_ ) "Soifon chanted as i surrounded my body with a massive whirlwind of Reiatsu that condenses into bee wings made of golden Reiatsu with an golden aura shaped like a bee with my right arm covered in Reiatsu.

" Okay, this would end this battle **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **" Naruto chanted as he's about to attack Soifon but Soifon appears behind him with the aura of a bee around her as his body is glowing with a red mark. Soifon moved at 150,000 ft/sec (102,250 MPH).

" **Suzumebachi Sasumahi** (スズメバチ刺すマヒ_Hornet Stinging Paralysis_)" Soifon chanted as she uses a modified poison of Suzumebachi to stun Naruto.

" Damn it, i can't move ! " Naruto shouted as a red Homonka grows all over his body.

" You're such a fool to think that i would play fair " Soifon taunted as Naruto struggles to move.

" You never learn do you ? " Naruto asked.

"What the hell i need to learn ? You're an idiot who can never challenge my power " Soifon taunted.

" Once again, you fail to realize that you should never underestimate me " Naruto replied as it's revealed to be a clone.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

Ichigo charges up Reiatsu around him which becomes a dense black and red spiral of energy that becomes a energy drill around him . He stops twirling around his Bankai as the energy forming around his sword.

" **Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as his Bankai becomes a large energy drill he holds with two hands as an aura of his Vizard mask appears over him and Ichigo's eyes glow blue while his eyeballs are black.

" What is that attack ? " Lee asked.

" This is the result of my training ! " Ichigo answered.

" I see ! " Lee replied.

"You may be a different level than the other Shinobi, but I don't give a shit. It's the same. If I have to beat you, then I'll beat you. That's all there is to it " Ichigo said to Lee as he comes at Lee charging at him.

" **Hidden Lotus **"Lee chanted as he goes to strike again but Ichigo uses Shunpo and comes down from the sky with his Jutsu.

" Take this ! **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he hits Lee with an aerial attack hitting Lee's right and left arms as Lee struggles to block them.

"ARRGH! " Lee shouted as the blast spins and builds up spiritual energy like a drill inflicting extreme piercing damages as the attack compresses into the body and all the spiritual power hits Lee at once causing a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion . Lee's body is seriously burned from the attack as him and Ichigo are within a 55 foot deep , 202 foot diameter crater. The attack produces the yield of 1.39 Kilotons of TNT , 77 times greater than the MOAB .

" Damn it ! " Ichigo said to Lee as his Bankai breaks into pieces and bandages appear on his back as his Shikai reforms behind him . Ichigo is barely able to move due to his injuries as he slowly manages to walk away from the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Kisuke watches Ichigo's progress on screen on his television thanks to a camera he sent out to observed.

" It's what Shinji said " Kisuke said to Tessai .

" What is it Kisuke ? " Tessai asked.

" Ichigo's new attack **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ). It condenses all of Ichigo's Reiatsu into a drill like attack . The attack increases and gives extreme piercing damage as it begins to spin and build up spiritual the attack penetrates deep enough into the body, Ichigo releases Getsuga Tenshō into his opponent causing serious damage to the body. Ichigo can only do that once in battle for his Bankai shatters and reverts back to sealed form immediately after use for it temporarily allows him to use all his power he has in his Hollow mask form in Bankai form for one attack " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" To think Ichigo could create his own powerful technique like that in such a short amount of time. Surely his father would be proud " Tessai replied.

" It's best we get going Tessai ! Yoruichi is waiting for us within Konoha already " Kisuke said to Tessai.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

Naruto dashes at Soifon with his Rasenshuriken.

" Shit, he mixed himself with the fakes ? " Soifon shouted.

" This is the result of my training, the Jutsu that would one day make me Hokage " Naruto replied.

" I got to stop this ! **Shunkō Kyōkonaishi **( 瞬閧,強固な意志_Flash Cry Iron Will ) " _Soifon stated as she hardens her body as well use Flash cry to prepare for the worst but the attack hits her and rips through her Shunkō.

" **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(風遁・螺旋手裏剣_Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken_ ) " Naruto shouted as he hits Soifon in the chest with the blast as the blast drags Soifon 1,000 feet away. The attack detonates releasing a massive whirlwind which causes everything within a 3,000 foot radius to be destroyed from the blast. Naruto is sent flying 2,500 feet away from the blast as Soifon is hit by the blast.

" ARRRRGGGGH ! " Soifon shouted in extreme pain as she creates countless microscopic wind-blades that damage the body on a cellular level.

Soifon's body is cut up by multiple needles which causes all of her body to bleed out badly. She falls into the ground into a 55 foot deep , 202 foot diameter crater within the middle of the training ground. Soifon's braids have been undone revealing her long hair . The attack produces the yield of 1.39 Kilotons of TNT , 77 times greater than the MOAB .

Meanwhile from a distance Jiraiya sees the attack from a 4,000 foot across the river .

" It's like Kakashi said. There were millions of countless microscopic wind-blades that damage the body on a cellular level. It produces so many individual strikes that even Kakashi himself is unable to count them all with his wind blades sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being you have truly become stronger " Jiraiya said to himself as he looks at Naruto through binoculars.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 31:Quincy Encyclopedia<strong>

Ryuken and Isshin are together sitting down talking with each other about their Son's in Ryuken's hospital.

" It looks my son totally kicked ass in this chapter " Isshin said to Ryuken.

" But your son is still nothing compared to my son " Ryuken replied calmly.

" Please my son's **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ). It condenses all of Ichigo's Reiatsu into a drill like attack. You have nothing on that " Isshin arrogantly taunted.

" Your son clumsily throws around Reiatsu, my sons **Seele Schneider** ( _German for_ _Soul Cutter ) _would steal all that energy and then trick that moron into his **Sprenger** (_German for_ _Explosion ) _attack_ "_ Ryuken replied.

" Please, i kicked your ass many times before and will do it again " Isshin stated.

" As if, i could kick you ass many times over " Ryuken replied as he draws out his bow.

" Is that a challenge ? " Isshin asked as he pulls out his Zanpakutō.

They both clash attacks which destroys the studio .

**(A/N: Naruto, Ichigo Chad and Uryū demonstrated there results of training hard , what would happen next ? Review, Fave and Subscribe )**


	40. The Invincible Hokage

**Bleach Shippuden 39 : The Invincible Hokages and the Legendary Shintachio**

**(A/N :? Credit goes to Sacredpenwriter for helping me write the dialogue scene between Naruto and Soifon and the Omake between Kenpachi and Naruto)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamanaka District<strong>

10:50 A.M. Ichigo walks out of the crater and climbs out of the ruins of the crater where he fought Rock Lee. Ichigo struggles to move his body. His right arm is broken in several places and his left leg is damaged. Ichigo's injuries are mild with bruises on his face and stomach area and his clothes covered in dirt. The power of Ichigo's attack produced the explosive equivalent to 1.39 Kilotons of TNT, over 77 times the explosive force of the MOAB. The blast left behind a 203 foot diameter,55 foot deep crater where Lee is below at the moment.

" Damn it, i took too much damage. I needed to Hollowfy for a brief second to survive that punch he did on me but i was able to still defeat him with just my Bankai alone. I guess my skills have improved greatly since i was in the Soul Society " Ichigo said to himself.

" _**Ichigo, you have shown great improvement in you combat abilities and learning to use my power correctly puts you one step close to fully master the powers of a Shinigami and a Hollow **" _Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

_" **Just be careful Ichigo , remember the stronger you get,the stronger i become . One day i'll take you down and become king of this domain **" _Hichigo stated.

_" **I'll like to see you try **" _Ichigo replied as he walks around the ruins of the Yamanaka district but he's suddenly stopped by Lee .

" I'm not done ...yet ! " Lee stated as he struggles to move his body. His right and left forearms have a 1 inch diameter hole though them and his chest has been pierced 19 cm close to the heart 2 inches deep where the drill hit him . Lee struggles to stand up from the strain in his left leg .

" Impossible, how can you still be standing like that ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see the bushy brow Shinigami still standing.

" I'm not ready to give up !" Lee said to the orange hair Shinigami .

" You're too badly injured , you need to retreat and get out of here " Ichigo said to Lee as he struggles to stand as well.

" I can still fight! " Lee stated as he comes at Ichigo with a punch from his left arm only for Ichigo the catch his arm.

" What the hell ? He's still able to stand while unconscious " Ichigo stated looking at Lee's eyes as they are nearly closed. Ichigo let goes of Lee's fist as Lee stands there unconscious as Ichigo leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Gai senses the fall of his student from a distance which distracts Gai as he fights Shunsui.

" Lee, you were defeated . I can't believe you lost the battle " Gai said to himself as he then sees an incoming strike from Shunsui.

" Something got you distracted ? " Shunsui asked the bushy brow Jōunin .

" It's nothing, it's just that i decided to stop fighting for sport and now i'm fighting to win " Gai said as his expression goes from a goofy one to a much more serious stoic one.

" He's starting to get serious ! " Shunsui said to himself as he stares at Gai charging up Chakra.

" I have no choice but to go all out against you! **3rd Gate: Gate of Life** (生門,_Seimon_) " Gai replied as he powers up and his skin turn red. " **Fourth Gate:Gate of Pain** (傷門,_Shōmon_) " Gai chanted as his body starts to vibrate and move at supersonic speeds. Gai then moves at 56,666.7 ft/sec (40,000 MPH ) catching Shunsui by surprise .

" He's fast ! " Shunsui said to himself as he sees the bushy brow sensei come at him with a punch but Shunsui blocks the strike but is pushed back 20 feet away.

Gai dashes at Shunsui but Shunsui uses Shunpo to get behind Shunsui. Shunsui tires to hit the dashing Jōunin but Gai easily dodges the attack with ease.

"** Severe Leaf Hurricane**( 木ノ葉大旋風 _Konoha Daisenpū_)" Gai shouted as he does a spinning back kick, smashing Shunsui with overwhelming strength. Shunsui recovers and goes back to the offensive.

Gai and Shunsui continue their fast paced fighting in the air . Gai uses a flying kick to hit Shunsui but Shunsui blocks with his sword. Shunsui goes for a horizontal slash but Gai dodges the attack. Gai tries to punch Shunsui but Shunsui grabs Gai's right hand , but Gai does a high kick that knocks Shunsui Zanpakutō off his right hand and knocks him back in the air . Gai comes at Shunsui only to barely dodge being cut but the tachi in the 8th Division Captains left hand .

" Looks like your becoming tougher than i though, time to get serious " Shunsui stated to the bushy brow Jōunin as he gathers more spiritual power and grips his two Zanpakutōs together and go form a strong strike.

" I got to hit him hard and take him down so i can save Lee " Gai stated to himself as he dashes at the 8th Division Captain.

Meanwhile at the other side, Kakashi and Ukitake clash their swords together, creating a 100 foot shock wave with each clashing blow. Kakashi comes at Ukitake's face with a lunging blow charged up with electricity but Ukitake manages to use his two swords to block the attack . Ukitake clashes with Kakashi again, Kakashi uses a two handed sword strike to clash with Ukitake's two sword attacks.

" Looks like Gai is getting serious , time for me to get serious as well " Kakashi said to himself as he dashes at Ukitake .

" **Ryōtō** **# 2 Kurosu Hone**( 交差骨_Cross Bone_) " Ukitake chanted as he moves his blades towards Kakashi in a cross bone formation.

" **Raiton: Shinkūken **( 雷遁,真空剣 _Lightning Style :_ _Shock Blade)" _Kakashi chanted as he swings his sword with so much force that a current of Lightning is released in the horizontal arc that clashes with Ukitake's two swords creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion.

Kakashi throws exploding tags at Ukitake but Ukitake hits then back with his Zanpakutōs. Ukitake jumps in the air . Kakashi throws a paper bomb attached to a kunai to explode on impact but Ukitake blocks with his Zanpakutōs, Kakashi run with Chirodi in his left arm while holding his lightning covered sword but Ukitake uses Shunpo to dodge the attack to dodge the silver haired Jōunin.

"** Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui **(蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Ukitake chanted as he fires a powerful blue fireball right towards the silver haired Jōunin.

" **Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_) " Kakashi chanted as he shoots a powerful yellow energy blast at the silver haired Captain.

Both blasts collide causing a massive 800 radius explosion.

" It seems you have some great skills Kakashi ! " Ukitake said to Kakashi as he grips his swords harder.

" Indeed. you're proving to be very formidable ! " Kakashi replied as he holds his katana in his hands.

" Now it's time i stop playing around with you can get serious " Ukitake replied as he increases his power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the South gate<strong>

Yoruichi crosses through with a poison gas mask on crossing the neighborhood when she senses Soifon's fading Reiatsu.

" Soifon ! She's in danger, i got to help her ASAP ! " Yoruichi stated as she dashes to help Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Third Training Ground<strong>

Naruto walks up to see the crater he created. Snow stopped falling in the village , Naruto looks at the 203 foot diameter,55 foot deep crater to see what have become of his opponent. She was lying at the bottom of the crater not even moving a finger. Her dark long hair covered her body, a damaged and blood-soaked body. Naruto's attack produced the same destructive force as Ichigo's strongest attack, 1.39 Kilotons of TNT.

" That's going to leave a mark, Ouch ! " Naruto gripped his arm as a surge of pain shot through it.

It appeared that the Fūton: Rasenshuriken had also damaged his own arm. This was something Naruto did not expect. As soon as he's about to walk away he heard a moan of pain from the bottom of the crater, it appears that her mouth wasn't incapacitated. Curiously Naruto makes his way down the bottom to see the Captain cursing his name.

" Damn you Shinobis, damn you humans ! DAMN YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO ! " She shouted as she coughed up blood.

" You know… you really have nice hair ! " The blond ninja said ignoring her cursing.

" I don't need your pity Jinchuriki !" Soifon said with her face in the ground.

" Hey… I was trying to be nice here. There is no need to act like a bitch " Naruto replied as the raven haired woman growled in rage by his words.

" The day that he Gotei 13 set you in chains, i will make sure that you will suffer by my hands" Soifon shouted ignoring the pain in her body as blood came out her mouth.

" Yeah dream on lady, cuss that's not going too happened " Naruto taunted as he turned around.

" I am Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division, commander of the Omnitsukidō. You are my target ! " Soifon stated as the leaf ninja stopped and turned around.

" I already know that , you guys came to this village looking for me . One of your Captains tried to kidnapped me, one of your Captains hurt Kakashi sensei and Gai sensei as well as Sakura and one of your Captains took my friend Gaara captive and attacked the Sand village. I trained to get this strong so i can take you guys down and stop you from hurting others " Naruto explained to Soifon clenching his fist in anger.

" You're a fool to think you are a match for the Gotei 13 ! Every Shinigami under the Gotei 13 command are out to target you. Even if you defeated me , there are still a half a dozen Captains who would stop at nothing to get you " Soifon explained to Naruto as she tries to look at Naruto but her vision begins to blur.

"Hey, listen here you holier than thou bitch . Put this in your bingo book…" He grabbed her by the raven black hair and lifted her head so that he could look into the grey eyes."…that the ninja that one day will become the Hokages of Konoha, is going to make sure that you pay for your have done here and find every single Captain bastard of the Gotei 13… and kick there asses. Write that down in your bingo book " Naruto to Soifon in a calm tone.

" You got guts kid, but you will still regret declaring war on us " Soifon replied gave a faint smile.

" Like hell. You declared war on us the day you kidnapped Gaara ! " Naruto said letting go of her hair. She curses at him once more when her forehead painfully hit the ground. Then something hit Soifon, no it wasn't the ground, it was a thought that something wasn't right.

Naruto continued to massage his right arm, the pain from the Jutsu was still fresh. Despite the pain he knew what he had to do, he needed to help his friends but his body fell heavy and he struggles to move.

" Looks like you reached your limits kid , bad move given that attack just gave position away big time. In a few minutes, this place would be crawling with Shinigami . You're Chakra level has dropped so low that even a mere unseated officer would be able to defeat you " Soifon stated to Naruto as it became harder for her to breathe. It was clear what was happening to her, she was dying.

" Looks like you're in a messed up position Captain ! " a voice from a distance said to her . The voice came from a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face.

" Damn it, you're the legendary Sannin " Soifon said to Jiraiya as she begins to feel chills down her spine caused by the presence of him.

" It's amazing your body is still intact and in one piece. It's amazing the force winds didn't rip apart your skin or disemboweled you . You got quite a fine body there " the Perverted Hermit said to the second Division Captain as she lies down face first in a pool of her own blood with bare back exposed.

" Shut up, you men are all the same, you're all perverted scumbags " Soifon stated as she cough up blood.

" Easy there, you should be happy that a guy like me is complementing a body like yours within the final minutes of your life " Jiraiya said to Soifon in a clam voice.

" I...m going... to die ! " Soifon stated shocked and horrified at the revelation.

" I may not be a medical genius but even i can tell when someone is finished. The damage from you body is so bad your bleeding from the sweat pores from your skin. That's some pretty nasty damage you did to her Naruto " Jiraiya explained to Naruto.

"So she's going to die ? " Naruto asked looking at Soifon.

" Yep, she's going to die. I haven't seen blood loss this bad since Tsunade's lover Dan died in the war . Her blood loss is even worse given she's bleeding blood from her sweat pores. I never seen damage this bad before in my entire life , if my best guess is correct ,shes going to die in 2 minutes flat however the death is going to be very painful " Jiraiya explained to Naruto as they both look at the fallen stealth Division commander as she aches in pain.

" Damn it , i didn't think my Jutsu would be that powerful. Even if she's the enemy i can't bare to see her slowly die like that " Naruto stated in a calm voice as he looks away from Soifon unable to stomach watching the soon to be ex commander struggling to breathe and move.

" Then head back to the general hospital , i'll handle the rest " Jiraiya said to Naruto.

" What are you going to do ? " Naruto asked looking at his godfather.

" I'll put her out of her misery ! " Jiraiya answered as he turns his head to look at Soifon.

" Okay ! " Naruto replied.

" You should be proud of yourself Naruto, you managed to master a technique not even my student the Fourth Hokages ! Looks like you're one step close to becoming Hokages of this village my boy " the Toad Sage said to Naruto as Naruto walks away and the white haired Sannin focuses on the fallen Captain.

" I feels like my body is stinging with pain. It feels like my body is being stabbed by trillions of microscopic blades each as strong as a Zanpakutō. I can't even move my body " Soifon said to herself as she struggles to breathe.

" Looks like you underestimated my student! " Jiraiya stated.

" So that technique came from you ? " Soifon asked as she coughs up more blood from her mouth.

" I wish, that Fūton: Rasenshuriken was his own technique. An S rank Jutsu that manipulates the wind Chakra of Wind Release . Naruto was able to create four large points, making the Rasengan appear as a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere " Jiraiya explained to the half dead second Division Captain.

" Impossible, how can a mere child , much less a Genin gain that level of power ? " Soifon asked as it becomes harder to talk as blood started to fill up her lungs.

" Isn't it simple, he learned to control his power, he trained hard to become a ninja and he would lead a future generation. Naruto would someday become the Hokages of this village , you on the other hand will die here today. I don't like to deliver finishing blows, if anything i hate having to fight a war but i also don't like seeing a woman suffer pain. Don't worry this won't hurt a bit " Jiraiya said to Soifon as he gathers Chakra around his right hand to form a Spiraling Sphere of Chakra in his hand.

" Damn it, DAMN IT! " Sofion shouted as she becomes engulfed in terror.

" Now you will join Asuma in the afterlife, starch that you would be in hell and never be able to see the man you killed or the family he left behind " Jiraiya stated as he goes to finish her off with Rasengan but before he hits her she vanishes. The Rasengan misses Soifon by 1/1,000th of a second.

Soifon notices that she's not dead but above the crater from the epicenter where Jiraiya is at after seeing him hit the ground with Rasengan.

" What ? I'm not dead but how ? " Soifon asked herself as she sees herself being held by a dark skinned woman wearing a orange jacket.

" Impossible, where did she go ? There's no way she could of escaped with her paralyzed body " Jiraiya stated as he turns his head around to see Yoruichi holding Soifon in her arms.

" Looks like we meet again Jiraiya ! " said a woman from a distance above the crater holding Soifon. The woman is none other than Yoruichi .

" You ? You're that spy form before, you slept with me to get Intel of the village " Jiraiya stated as he charges up his Rasengan.

" I have no desire to fight you, i'm only here for my student " Yoruichi said to Jiraiya as she stands on his shoulders.

" She's fast, i didn't even see her move. How is she on my shoulder ? " Jiraiya said to himself only to see Yoruichi gone.

" You can try to keep up with me but that's a futile attempt for i'm Yoruichi Shihōin Flash Goddess " Yoruichi said to Jiraiya as her voice echos from a distance.

" Impossible, she's so fast i couldn't even follow her . How can she be as fast as the Fourth Hokages ? " Jiraiya asked himself as he heads out .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Yoruichi arrives at the campground nearly 13 miles away in a split second before Soifon realized it.

" Lady Yoruichi ! " Soifon stated as she is barely able to breath.

" Hang in there Soifon ! " Yoruichi stated as she clenches her body with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile Isane finished healing Byakuya and is exhausted completely of her Reiatsu.

" I can't heal anymore ! " Isane stated as she's exhausted of her Reiatsu.

" Come on Isane, you're only halfway there " Nanao stated.

" I barely have the energy to move ! " Isane replied as she falls to the floor exhausted of her Reiatsu.

" Isane get up , we need to save Shiro chan , his abdominal cavity has been internally ruptured and causing internal bleeding. His lower ribs , liver, stomach, and small and large intensities have been severely damaged. You have to hurry " Momo said to Isane struggling to heal Hitsugaya who is breathing heavily from the pain.

" Get up , get up ! " Nanao stated only to see Yoruichi walk in to see Isane on the floor .

" Come on get up ! " Yoruichi said to Isane holding Soifon in her arms .

" I can't use my healing Kidō anymore " Isane stated struggling to breathe.

" Soifon's seriously injured, she's lost alot of blood and is bleeding out " Yoruichi stated with tears in her eyes.

" You still haven't fully healed Captain Kuchiki yet " Nanao stated as Byakuya struggles to breath as well.

"Come on, we need to heal Soifon, she's losing alot of blood fast " Yoruichi stated as she holds to Soifon with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly a Senkaimon opens up and Orihime comes out with Kisuke and Tessai there. Orihime heads into the campgrounds dressed in a special Shihakushō that are pink in colour with hats that are reminiscent of nurse uniforms of the Human World. Orihime's hair is fuller and waiver. Her bangs naturally frame her face without her hair clips and also hang over her ears. She's wearing hair clips and instead keeps them clipped onto the left collar of her nurse uniform. She looks as if she became 2 years older and more mature.

" I'm here ! " Orihime said to everyone as she stands there looking as if she came from a timeskip. Orihime under Unohana's training has toughened her up a bit and gave her resolve.

" Orihime, what are you doing here ? " Yoruichi asked shocked to see her here.

" There's no time, Soifon's going to die any minute now " Orihime answered as she grabs Soifon and goes to heal her immediately .

" What about the others ? Byakuya and Hitsugaya have taken serious injuries and will die in minutes " Isane explained to the orange hair human.

" I got this handled ! **Shun Shun Rikka** (盾舜六花, _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield_) " Orihime chanted in a calm tone as she scatters her hairpins into 6 fairies from her left collar while she heals Soifon without using her fairies.

One of the fairies is a shy female spirit covered in a dress larger than her body, another one is a bald, brawny male spirit with a mask that covers the bottom of his face with a large body. One of the other fairies is a highly energetic male spirit with a large eye patch that ends in a horns , left of him is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. One is a friendly young effeminate male spirit with a topknot and the last fairy being Tsubaki.

" Why you summoned us Orihime ? " the effeminate male spirit asked.

" I need you all to heal these injured Shinigami Shun'ō " Orihime commanded the effeminate male spirit.

" You look different with your hair longer ,almost 2 years older and those eyes of yours are no longer that of a teenager " Shun'ō stated.

" Okay listen up, Shun'ō and Tsubaki, stick by me and heal Soifon with me " Orihime said to them.

" Healing isn't my thing you moron ! " Tsubaki replied.

" This is no time for insults , lives are in danger " Orihime replied with a serious tone to her face.

" Fine ! " Tsubaki replied as he goes to help Shun'ō .

" Lily heal Toshiro Hitsugaya over there at the left bed " Orihime commanded female spirit with bright pink hair as she goes to heal Hitsugaya rapidly healing his injuries impressing Momo .

"She's healing his wounds so fast " Momo thought to herself as she sees the ungodly healing rate of Orihime's powers.

" Hinagiku heal Byakuya , the rest of you scatter around the campground and heal any wounded soldier you see . The same goes for you too Hinagiku , Shun'ō and Lily " Orihime commanded as her fairies heal Byakuya and Hitsugaya in 30 seconds.

" Impossible, she healed both Hitsugaya and Byakuya in just a few seconds at the same time. What is this power of hers ? " Isane said to herself.

" What amazing power ! " Nanao stated.

" You're so cool ! " Momo admired as she sees Orihime do some master healing.

Orihime manages to heal the injuries of both Byakuya and Hitsugaya but is having trouble with Soifon

" The damage caused to Soifon's body is so extensive that it's going to take me much longer to fully heal her body " Orihime said to Yoruichi.

" Is she going to make it ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Yes, however she won't be able to fight for a while until her energy recovers " Orihime replied.

" How bad is the damage ?" Yoruichi asked Orihime showing deep concern for Soifon.

" Soifon's blood vessels have been internally severed with trillions of microscopic strikes . I need time to repair all the damage done to her body " Orihime explained to Yoruichi.

Tessai and Kisuke are amazed at the power of Orihime's healing abilities.

" I never thought Orihime would prove to be this useful in a war. She can scatter her own Shun Shun Rikka and channel her Reiatsu through them having them each do **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) . it's like having 7 healers in one and the rate which each heal is the same speed as Unohana's healing " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" Looks like you seriously underestimated her powers " Tessai said to Kisuke as they both look at Orihime's powers.

" Still there's no doubt Aizen would do everything in his power to get Orihime at all cost . Orihime might be the trump card to the war but if were not careful, she might be the trump card to end the Soul Society " Kisuke explained to his tail muscular worker.

" We still have our own mission to do ! " Tessai stated.

" You mean the Dehollowfication bomb ? " Kisuke asked as he holds the bomb.

" Yeah the one you been working on ! " Tessai said to the blonde shopkeeper.

" If this works out as planned , we would be able to cause the Shinobi to lose all the powers Aizen gave them and we can end this war once and for all " Kisuke stated as he holds a bomb the size of an grapefruit and carries it.

" We should get this thing armed and ready and detonate it in the center of the town " Tessai stated.

" The blast is non lethal, but it's wide spreading . I designed this to strip away the powers Aizen gave them by the Hōgyoku, Aizen created the Shinobi fusing the power of the Bounts, Shinigami and Hollows together to form an ultimate foe .With this, all that power would be gone . I need you to use a powerful wind spell to spreading this non lethal poison as far as you can " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Okay boss ! " the bulky assistant replied.

" Let's first get Uryū and Chad into the hospital , there both pretty badly hurt . Once we get them, we would proceed to the plan " Kisuke explained to Tessai as they walk out the tent .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles southwest of the Hakuteiken crater<strong>

Renji struggles to fight against Yamato by himself while using Bankai while Yamato struggles to fight Renji while only 1/3 of his power and without the ability to use Wood Release appearing to fight on equal grounds.

" This guy's stubborn, he just won't go down ! " Renji said to himself as he swings his Bankai 300 feet across and smash Yamato but Yamato jumps up in the air and attack him.

" **Hidden Mist Jutsu **" Yamato chanted as he creates a thick, dense mist that covers the surrounding area around Renji creating a smokescreen around him . Renji then sees Yamato in front of him "** Water Style: Sword of Draining** " Yamato chanted as he uses water to create a sword and swings his blade downward but Renji easily blocks it with his Bankai.

" You're too slow, you can't catch me with such a slow attack " Renji stated as he hits Yamato with the head of Zabimaru and causing the ground to shatter knocking him down.

" **Water Style: Hand of Waves** " Yamato chanted as he shoots a powerful water wave but Renji uses his Zabimaru to shield his entire body . He then swings his Bankai 200 feet across to from a 400 foot diameter whirlwind across the area and blows away Yamato.

" Is that the best you guys can do against my Bankai. What a joke ? You call yourself a Jōunin " Renji asked arrogantly.

" His strength is incredible, he can wield such a massive weapon and swing it around with such ease " Yamato said to himself.

" You finished talking ? There isn't a single thing you can do against me " Renji arrogantly taunted as his Bankai coils up like a snake waiting to attack.

" Don't get so cocky ! " Yamato replied as he goes to attack Renji again .

" You're done now ! **Hikōtsu Taihō** " Renji chanted as he shoots a red blast at the Wood Style user.

" Shit ! **Water Style: Ripping Torrent **( 水遁・破奔流_Suiton: Hahonryū_) " Yamato chanted as he creates water that spirals in his hand which fires at a high speed towards the blast and cancels it out covering the area in smoke. Yamato comes out of the smoke and goes to slash the red haired Lieutenant with his ANBU sword.

" Damn it ! " Renji shouted as he barely blocks the attack in time but he manages to push back the ANBU Captain with his Bankai but Yamato counters .

" **Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu **(土遁・土石流_Doton: Dosekiryū_ ) " Yamato chanted as he punches the ground causing the earth to rise and attack Renji with a wave of mud but Renji blocked the attack using his massive whip like Bankai.

" That weak attack won't work !" Renji arrogantly mocked as he goes to lift his Bankai for attack but the red haired Captain didn't expect his massive Bankai to be weighed down by the heavy mud.

" You fool, that attack wasn't meant to damage your Bankai, it was meant to immobilize it form attacking me again " Yamato stated as he then does one handsign " **Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears **" Yamato chanted as he forms ten , 20 foot long spikes around Renji. Renji dodges the strike only to have a spike graze his left leg causing him to bleed.

" Damn it ! " Renji shouted in pain as the red haired Vice Captain clenches on to his foot trying to overcome the pain.

" Now it's over Renji Abarai ! **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu** " Yamato chanted as he summons a huge wave of water at Renji while Renji is off guard.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she fires a 6 foot diameter beam hitting the water vortex freezing the water and allowing Renji some time to escape the blast.

" Rukia, you're back ? " Renji asked happy to see Rukia here.

" Renji i'm here to help out , let me aid you in this fight " Rukia said to the red haired Vice Captain.

" Can you activate Banaki on your free will ? " Renji asked.

" No, barely have any control of it but i'll try ! " Rukia answered as she holds her Shikai with two hands.

" Looks like another Shinigami came to fight, very well then you'll join your friend! **Water Style: Dragon Water Whip **" Yamato chanted as he sends 20 water tendrils coming at Renji and Rukia.

" Shit ! " Renji shouted as he sees 5 water tendrils coming at him.

" **Bankai** " Rukia chanted as her entire body is surrounded in snow like a cocoon and her Reiatsu forms around her and the ribbon around wrap around her right arm. Rukia's ice and snow cocoon shatters freezing everything within a 300 foot radius and freezes Yamato's Water Style: Dragon Water Whip "** Bankai : Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime**( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she gains a white kimono with a tria on the top of her head made of ice and her Zanpakutō is now a crescent shape pure white double edge scythe. The scythe has a snowflake shaped pattern between the blades, Rukia's hair is longer and waist length .

" What the hell ? How did she , when did she gain this much power ? " Yamato said to himself.

" What a beautiful Bankai you process, it's a shihakushō type Bankai like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu " Renji explained marveling at his Vice Captain girlfriend.

" This is not the time for compliments, we have an enemy to defeat " Rukia said to Renji in a scolding tone as she clenches her Bankai scythe.

" Very well then, let's get serious ! " Renji replied as he pulls his Bankai out of the mud and goes to attack Yamato .

" Damn it, two Bankai users . I can't continue this for much longer, i have to get my Wood Release Jutsu activates to defeat two Bankai users " Yamato said to himself as he prepares to fight Both Rukia and Renji in Bankai state.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Nara District<strong>

Choji rushes to get Shikamaru after hearing information he has been seriously injured in the fight with Uryū and defeated by Uryū. He has 4 puncture wounds going through the bone his right thigh , 4 holes his left shoulder and 4 small wounds on his back that don't fully penetrate the skin. His ponytail is gone and his hair hangs long over his face. Shikamaru's pants legs are gone with his legs suffering severe 3rd degree burns . His clothes are badly burned as well as his upper body with his Chūnin vest gone but its not as serious as his leg injuries , smoke come out of his wounds .

" Shikamaru, SHIKAMARU ! " Choji shouted as he picks up Shikamaru next to the massive square shaped crater.

" He's seriously injured ! He needs treatment badly " Katsuyu stated as she goes to heal Shikamaru's wounds. Shikamaru's wounds rapidly heal from Katsuyu's slug as his leg heals up and his skin starts to repair and his puncture wounds close up.

" You're healing him much faster than you were with the others " Choji stated to Katsuyu as he watches the slug pour more Chakra within Shikamaru's body and have his injuries fully healed in 30 seconds.

" It's because Tsunade used all her energy to protect the citizens while they are evacuating. Doing so divided her Chakra by 1/ 1,000,000 th and therefore she couldn't fight while healing everyone and she had to sacrifice her healing speed as well but with everyone gone, she can use the full extent of her healing powers through my body . It's her powers which helped us win the Second Shinobi World war, no one could equal Tsunade's medical skills much less surpass them " Katsuyu explained to Choji while latching on to the patients skin.

" She can heal that many people at once and still have enough use her full healing abilities, that's truly Kages-level power " the fat Shinobi replied as he sees Shikamaru waking up.

" I'm still alive ! " Shikamaru stated as he is being held in his best friends arms shocked to see himself saved.

" You came close to dying there , had not for Katsuyu, you would've died " Choji said to his best friend as Shikamaru gets off his arms and goes to walk.

" Be careful, it would take time to restore your Chakra " Katsuyu said to Shikamaru.

" Is Kurenai alright ? " Shikamaru asked while noticeably tired out from the lack of Chakra in his body.

" She's fine , she was defeated and badly wounded in battle but she's alright " the slug explained to Shikamaru.

" What about the baby ? " the young Chūnin asked showing concern for his former sensei's wife.

" The baby is in no danger, Tsunade created a clone that healed all her wounds quick enough to prevent the lost of the child " Katsuyu explained to him.

" I got to go to check up on her ! " Shikamaru stated as he goes to walk but Choji grabs his left arm and puts it over his shoulder.

" Let me help you out ! " Choji replied as he carries Shikamaru back to the hospital .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Uchiha District<strong>

Sakura lies down on the crater severely wounded from Chad's La Muerte attack. The skin on Sakura's arms is almost completely burned away and her the left side of her face is mildly burned . She also has both her arms and legs and 3 ribs broken as well as torn clothes only her bra and her panties remain. Sakura struggles to heal herself to maintain her lifeforce.

One of the Katsuyu clones come into the 23 foot deep, 86 foot diameter skull-shape crater produced by the explosive force that was the equivalent to 56.3 tons of TNT . She latches onto the pink haired Kunoichi to heal her.

" Hang on Sakura ! " Katsuyu said to Sakura as she pours more Chakra within Sakura's body and have her injuries fully healed in 30 seconds. The Kunoichi gets back up with all her injuries fully healed but with almost no Chakra left in her body and barely able to move with her torn clothes and dirt covered body.

" Lady Katsuyu, thanks for healing me ! " Sakura stated happily to the blue and white slug as she's barely able to stand up.

" Thanks to everyone being evacuated , i can heal at full speed " Katsuyu stated as she stays attached to Sakura.

" Where's Lady Tsunade ? " Sakura asked.

" She's taking care of business downtown, you need to get back to the hospital and heal people " Katsuyu said to the green eyed Kunoichi .

" I barely have any Chakra left ! " Sakura replied as she tries to stand up.

" Then i would stay onto you and feed you my Chakra to keep you going " Katsuyu said to Sakura as she latches on to the Special Jōunin's left shoulder on the bra strap.

" Time to go back ! " Sakura replied as she leaps from the bottom of the skill shaped crater and head out to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Konoha<strong>

10:55 A.M. Ikkaku , Yumichika, Hisagi and Iba as well as 240 Shinigami defeated the 350 Shinobi wave. The Shinigami killed 200 Shinobi and left 85 Shinobi wounded . The remaining 65 Shinobi took all the wounded Shinobis and retreated from the battlefield leaving the Shinigami to triumphantly celebrate in the ruins of the downtown area.

The Shinigami lost 52 soldiers on their side and 63 of their men have been wounded. Ikkaku , Hisagi, Yumichika and Iba each killed 50 Shinobi with everyone but Hisagi using their Shikai. Hisagi came with 34 more Shinobi to help out Ikkaku and Iba's are 1 mile southeast of the Hokages's palace.

" Looks like we hit a draw guys ! " Ikkaku stated standing with his Shikai over his shoulders.

" That's 50 Shinobi down , we each took down 50 Shinobis " Iba stated as he looks at his bald 3rd seat rival with his large bladed scimitar Shikai on the ground.

" It's amazing how skilled both you guys are despite being seated officers " Hisagi complimented as he looks at the purple haired effeminate 5th seat while still in his sealed Zanpakutō.

" Thank you ! " Yumichika replied as he holds his sickle-shaped blade with his right hand looking at the 9th Division with a cocky smile.

" I just got a phone call that the 9 Tails have been found 10 miles northeast of our location " Hisagi reported.

" Very well then, let's move out ,all the injured Shinigami head back to Squad 4's barracks, the rest of you come with me " Iba commanded as 67 Shinigami come with Ikkaku, Hisagi and Yumichika but suddenly an explosion occurs which wipes out all the retreating waves of Shinigami in one swipe.

"What the hell ? Who created that explosion ? " Ikkaku stated as he the sees the smoke clear up to reveal a woman with fairly tall light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair wearing a grass-green robe with she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants underneath her robe holding her right index finger where smoke came out it as if her finger was a handgun.

" My , my so this is the Shinigami i heard so much about ? What a joke " Tsunade taunted as she puts her finger and right hand down and folds her arms with confidence.

" Crap, this woman is strong ! " Iba stated.

" Everyone, get out of here , we'll handle her " Hisagi commanded as all the unseated officers as they all flee from the area in terror after witnessing the destructive power of the Hokages.

" So what's your name woman ? " Ikkaku asked.

" My name is none of your concern given your going to be dead in a few seconds " Tsunade answered with an arrogant smirk on her face.

" So it's that way huh , very well then i'm ready to take you on and force you to say your name " Ikkaku stated with a psychotic look on his face as he swings his staff-like weapon down and points it at Tsunade while wielding it with both hands facing Tsunade directly.

" What do you think you're doing Ikkaku ? She's my victory kill ,if i kill her, i can win the bet right ? " Iba replied as he holds his Shikai taking the left side of Tsunade.

" I still need that money to get some new clothes to wear in the shopping mail " Yumichika stated as he faces Tsunade from behind.

" I'm not going to lose to a mere fifth seat ! " Hisagi replied as he holds his sealed katana with both hands facing Tsunade's right side.

" Do you weaklings think you can beat me ? There's no need to get serious with a bunch of Lieutenants " Tsunade arrogantly mocked in a nonchalant tone .

" What did you say ? You'd better pray i don't kill you right away " Ikkaku shouted as he gets serious.

" You're quite an arrogant bitch, you're pushing your luck if you think you can take all 4 of us at once ? You're power is only **600 RYK** " Iba stated as he looks at his Denreishinki.

" We can gauge your power, your pretty strong but you're no match for 4 Lieutenants given you're only 3rd seat level at most " Hisagi explained to Tsunade with a calm tone.

" You have a deathwish if you take on all four of us " Yumichika replied with an arrogant smirk on her face.

" One finger, one finger will do against all of you " Tsunade taunted as she lifts her right index finger.

" Don't mock me! " Ikkaku replied as he charges in blindly like a manic " **Enchō Goku Suiryoku **( 延長極推力 _Extending Pole Thrust_ ) " Ikkaku chanted as he extends his Shikai 15 feet but Tsunade effortlessly dodges the attack

" Do you think extending that staff could beat me ? " Tsunade said to Ikkaku calmly only to see Ikkaku curve the blade toward Tsunade's neck.

"** SpiltApart Hozkimaru** " Ikkaku chanted as the blade comes at Tsunade but Tsunade effortlessly blocks it with her finger holding the blade back.

" I see, your attack is a 3 section pole , interesting but not good enough " Tsunade said to the bald 3rd seat as she uses her index finger to shatter the blade at the end of the pole and use her brute strength to break the pole into 3 pieces as if she shattered a twig and have enough force to send Ikkaku flying into a nearby building collapsing the 5 story apartment building to collapse .

" Ikkaku ! " Yumichika shouted horrified to see his best friend easily overpowered with such brute force.

" That's impossible, she has only the reading of **600 RYK**. How can she easily overpower Ikkaku who has **3,000 RYK **? " Iba asked shocked and confused as if he was a lost, helpless child.

" She's hiding her strength , that phone's calculations are useless . We need to attack together if we have a chance at winning " Hisagi stated as the 3 remaining Shinigami all charge at Tsunade.

" **Usugiri# 4** **Yūgana chōyaku suraisu **(優雅な跳躍スライス_Graceful Leaping Slice_) " Yumichika chanted as he does an elegant leaping slice but Tsunade swings her finger upwards and shatters the Shikai with ease.

" Yumichika ! **Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_) " Hisagi chanted as he uses both hands to do a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an airburst wave hitting Tsunade's boobs directly but the blade shatters in the pieces on impact with her right breast.

" That was pathetic ! " Tsunade stated as she appears in front of Hisagi and flicks him away 100 feet away with a single finger into a building .

" Not bad but try countering this ! **Ingite Hametsuhano Henshōsa**(運命刃の燃焼_Combusting Doom Blade _) " Iba chanted as he jumps into the air and does a powerful jump slash with his large bladed scimitar but Tsunade uses the tip of her finger to block the pick-like protrusion on the Vice Captain's released sword holding him in the air.

" Trying to cut me down with a blade ? Didn't you learn from your friends ? " Tsunade asked the muscular Vice Captain.

" I forgot to mention that Hametsuhano Henshōsa's special ability is to make anything it touches explode. Anything that touches the pick-like protrusion would instantly explode into flames. This along with the shape of my Shikai amplifies the destructive force of my Zanpakutō " Iba stated as his sword releases controlled explosion covering Tsunade in smoke .

" Looks like these guys have some tricks up their sleeves " Tsunade said to herself.

" Time to end this ! **Nenshōen** ( 燃焼円 _Combustion Circle_ ) " Iba shouted as he stabs his Zanpakutō into the ground that then goes towards Tsunade and forms a pentagram around him and shoots a large blast of red energy from the ground shooting 500 feet high and 50 feet in diameter. Tsunade however easily cuts through the red beam using her finger taking no damage and uses Shunshin to appear behind Iba .

" That was pathetic ! " Tsunade replied as she swings her finger lightly however with enough force to cut deeply into Iba's chest leaving a deep slash going through from his right shoulder up to his pelvis almost splitting the guy in half and cutting his large bladed scimitar in half with ease.

" Impossible, she cut through Iba's attack and Shikai with just one fingernail. I got to get serious against her out we are done for . I have no choice " Hisagi said to himself as he gets up from the building ruins.

" It's amazing you're still alive from that attack , that slash with my nail was intended to cut you in half. Guess my nails are dull from all the healing i have to do to fix the mess you guys left behind " Tsunade taunted as she shakes off the blood from Iba's chest as he fall down on his back.

" Damn ... it ! " Iba shouted as he fall to the ground with blood squirting out of his wounds.

" Still i cut you very deep with my nail, i severed your small and large intensities and ripped through your right lung. Your death should be done in 15 minutes flat but i hate to watch people die so i'll make your death instantaneous " Tsunade said to Iba as she goes for the finishing blow aimed at his temple with her right index finger .

"** Reap Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_) " Hisagi chanted as he unleashes his Shikai to bind Tsunade's finger and her body with his chains.

" What is that ? " Tsunade asked as she tried to gets off the chain of the right styche while Hisagi spins the left scythe with his left hand .

" This is Kazeshini's full power, the true murderous intent of my Zanpakutō. This is the reason why i fear my own power . **Hadō #11 . Tsuzuri Raiden** (綴雷電,_Bound Lightning_) " Hisagi chanted as he sends an electric current through Tsunade's body and throws Tsunade through a 5 story building but Tsunade gets back up in less than 3 seconds with no injures .

" Is that all you got kid ? You're not half bad but your still too weak " Tsunade nonchalantly stated as she lightly presses her finger on the chain shattering it with ease .

" She tore it apart so easily , she's not even hurt from the Lightning " Hisagi said to himself as he sees Tsunade doing some stretches on her neck.

" That was a good message , i was feeling some cramps from these large boobs of mines. Was that suppose to kill me ? " Tsunade taunted showing no injury from the attack. The green robe Kages then dashes towards him and grabs his chain and throws him to her boobs.

" Shit ! " Hisagi stated as he's grabbed by Tsunade and is trapped in a bear hug with his body at her boobs. Hisagi's bones are broken by the impact of her boobs, the large melons compress Hisagi's rib cage and his arms break from the pressure " ARRRGH ! " Hisagi shouted in pain as blood comes out his mouth.

" What's wrong ? You should be happy that you get to die from my boobs, too bad given your such a handsome guy " Tsunade arrogantly taunted as she drops Hisagi to the ground after nearly crushing him to death .

Hisagi and Iba collapse from their injuries after being annihilated by Tsunade who effortlessly defeated both of them. Ikkaku and Yumichika get back up and prepare for their counterattack.

" Damn it , she's so powerful Ikkaku ! " Yumichika said to Ikkaku .

" Damn her , i have no choice but use my Bankai now but i need to buy use some time " Ikkaku stated to Yumichika.

" Hold it, i have a secret to share with you Ikkaku " Yumichika said to Ikkaku.

" What secret, that you're gay ? Everybody knows that " Ikkaku answered with a grin on his face.

" No Ikkaku, this secret would help us beat her together. You need some time to gather up your full power, this would hold her off for a while " Yumichika explained to his bald headed friend.

" So what's so embarrassing about it ? " Ikkaku asked.

" You see i would never use this technique in a fight especially around you but i have no choice but to do this, don't of me as a coward for this Ikkaku " Yumichika answered as he goes to confront Tsunade face to face.

" A coward for what ? What are you talking about ? " Ikkaku asked as he gets back up as well.

" You're still able to fight ? You think you can beat me with your weak attacks ? " Tsunade asked arrogantly standing there.

" I'm a member of the Eleventh Division - the Gotei 13's specialized combat to the style of our Division. There's always been a kind of unwritten rule that all our Zanpakutō have to be direct-combat types. Just having a Kidō-type Zanpakutō is enough to get a guy labelled a coward. I didn't want any of my fellows in the Eleventh Division to see this Zanpakutō's ability. Especially not Ikkaku but now i have no choice but to show you my true power ! **Split and Deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku** (瑠璃色孔雀,_Azure Peacock_)" Yumichika chanted as his Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into an number of glowing peacock feather-like vines that bind onto Tsunade and constrict her.

" Damn it, what are you doing ? " Ikkaku asked looking at the power of Yumichika's Shikai.

" You can't defeat me, your easily the weakest out of the whole group " Tsunade taunted as she stands there calmly.

" Maybe so but my ability is siphoning the Reiatsu my opponent emits in order to fuel the growth of these flowers. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process " Yumichika explained to Tsunade and Ikkaku who is at a distance.

" I don't know what to think ? " Ikkaku asked shocked to see Yumichika. Ikkaku was bewildered by what he sees right in front of him knowing his best friend would hide such an incredible power but understands why just by looking at the Kidō type Shikai.

" We'll talk later Ikkaku, this is our only shot at wining this fight to fight again. After all you want to live to one day fight Kenpachi again right ? Do it, turn Bankai " Yumichika stated as he struggles to hold Tsunade.

" Fine then ! **Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru** (龍紋鬼灯丸, _Dragon Crest Demon Light_) " Ikkaku stated as his body glows with red Reiatsu. A massive 200 foot energy tornado forms after the release of the Bankai with red lightning surging around the battlefield.

" So you're going to stay quiet about my true power ? " Yumichika asked Ikkaku.

" As long as you don't tell our Captain about my Bankai " Ikkaku answered as he reveals his large Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao from the smoke.

" Please, you think that attack would be enough ? Get real " Tsunade taunted as she tries to break out but the Reiatsu ropes bind tighter " What the hell ? "

" Using brute strength is useless against these ropes. It may not kill you but it would be enough to hold you down while my friend there finishes you off " Yumichika explained to Tsunade as he goes back a 2,000 foot distance to avoid the attack from Ikkaku as he sees Ikkaku spinning around his Bankai.

" Unlike me, my Zanpakutō is actually very lazy in battle , i would need to wake him up " Ikkaku stated as the dragon crest fills up to it's max.

" What's with all this Chakra ? " Tsunade stated shocked to see Ikkaku gather up so much Chakra as she struggles to break out the attack.

" Eat this ! **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light ) " _Ikkaku chanted as he dashes with all three blades glowing with red spiritual energy as he hits Tsunade directly causing a 1,200 foot radius explosion defeating them and leveling 200 buildings .

" What power ! " Yumichika stated as he hides within a building 2,000 foot radius with his veins extending from the blast radius.

The smoke clears up to show a finger falling to the ground as well a squirt of blood.

" Looks like your finger wasn't enough ! " Ikkaku said to Tsunade to see that Tsunade is pointing her finger at him as if she wasn't even hit and her body doesn't even have dirt on it .

" Look again ! " Tsunade calmly replied as it's revealed that she took no injury from Ikkaku's strongest Bankai attack and if anything Tsunade is 5 feet next to a 74 foot diameter , 20 foot deep crater produced by 44 Tons of TNT force . The smoke clears to reveal that his right arm came off from that attack and the finger he sees on the ground is his own.

" WHAT! MY HAND ARRRGGGGH ! " Ikkaku shouted in agonizing pain as his Bankai shatters to pieces. It's also revealed that Tsunade smashed the ground with her finger creating a 200 foot long ,15 foot deep below the crater bottom and 2 foot wide fissure with Ikkaku being a few inches close to the fissure that took his right arm.

" Ikkaku ! " Yumichika shouted as he rushes to go to his badly wounded best friend.

" Shit, i didn't even see it coming, she shattered my Bankai with a single finger,the force alone ripped my arm away from my body and i lost my finger from my blade falling on my amputated arm. All she has is a cracked fingernail " Ikkaku said to himself as he falls to the ground collapsed from his injuries .

" I must admit, i didn't held back on this finger , you broke my nail. Had not for using my Chakra Enhanced Strength, i would of lost a finger from that attack but i guess you reached your limit " Tsunade calmly stated as she puts her right hand down and instantly heals her broken index fingernail.

" YOU BITCH ! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO Ikkaku ! " Yumichika shouted in pure rage going against his usual calm aesthetic face and goes to assault Tsunade violently draining more Reiatsu from her but despite draining alot of Chakra from Tsunade but she doesn't flinch.

" Not bad but it's far from good enough ! " Tsunade stated as she overloads the Shikai with her Chakra and has it entangle Yumichika.

" What the hell ? " Yumichika said shocked to see Tsunade turn his own attack against him.

" You can't steal Reiatsu far stronger than your own,that is your fatal Shinigami ! " Tsunade replied as she has his own attack explode on him causing another explosion seriously wounding Yumichika within 3rd degree Chakra burns.

All the 67 remaining Shinigami within the collation squad along with the 34 left in Hisagi's squad fled the area. Tsunade killed 63 wounded Shinigami and 68 active Shinigami with a shockwave . Iba is lying on the ground covered in blood from his massive gash through his chest and abdominal cavity. Hisagi is lying 100 feet east of Tsunade with broken bones and fractured ribs. Yumichika is 20 feet behind Tsunade covered with 3rd degree Chakra burns and Ikkaku is within a giant crater with his right arm amputated.

" Now time to finish all you off with one punch ! " Tsunade stated as she charges up Chakra around her fist but is then suddenly punched in the face however the punch does nothing to flinch her .

" What ? She didn't even flinched ! " Sajin said to himself shocked to see the busty woman barely feeling a thing.

" I barely felt that punch Shinigami, you call yourself a Captain . Get real " Tsunade stated as she flicks her finger right at Komamura's nose using her index finger to send Komamura flying 1,320 feet away.

" Captain Komamura ! " Ikkaku ,Iba ,Hisagi and Yumichika all shouted as they stare helplessly at the fighter.

" You're fools if you think you can take on the Hokages of this village " Tsunade arrogantly laughed but suddenly she hears a loud explosion from a distance " What the hell was that ! " Tsunade shouted taking a few step back. Then a figure appeared out of the smoke, a very large figure with spiky hair. And he gave of some strange sound that sounded like bells.

" Damn it Yachiru. You said that there was a big fight around here " said the voice inside the smoke cloud which sounded like Jiraiya.

" Jiraiya ? " Tsunade asked confused to hear his voice. Tsunade then hears another voice in the sound of a nine year old girl. Now things started to get even more confusing.

" I swear Kenny, this is the right way, have I ever been wrong ? " the girl asked the tall spiky haired man.

"I don't have have to answer that question. Also who is this Jiraiya ?" the tall spiky haired man answered Yachiru while questioning Tsunade as it's revealed to be Kenpachi.

" Awww Kenny! That's mean ! " Yachiru replied as the smoke cleared revealing a tall spiky haired man with a little pink haired girl on his left shoulder. Now this was completely confusing for Tsunade.

" I meant that we have been running in circles the whole time. Without finding a decent bastard to fight " Kenpachi said to Yachiru.

" Hey Kenny there is one ! " she shouted pointing at Tsunade. Kenpachi eyed him for a moment, then he said.

" Look like this one has alot of spiritual power, especially if she easily defeated 2 Lieutenants and two of my best male fighters in my squad " Kenpachi said to Yachiru.

" Your fighters were barely a challenge to me, i assume your that brute Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division, the one who you're the Shinigami Gai fought against " Tsunade asked him.

" Gai ? " Kenpachi asked scratching his chin to try and remember " You mean that guy in green spandex, yes I fought him and it was a damn good fight, i haven't had a good fight against anyone since Kurosaki " Kenpachi explained to Tsunade as he then unsheathed his sword and turned his gaze on Tsunade " Now what's your name ?" Kenpachi asked looking at her.

" Tsunade , Fifth Hokages of Konohagakure and a member of the Senju clan " Tsunade answered as she gets more serious . Suddenly Kenpachi expression changed into a grin of maddening bloodlust, and then… he started laughing.

" Hahahahahahahahaha. This… is… PERFECT ! For once Yachiru, you have led us to what we seek! A damn good fight! Prepare yourself four I will enjoy cutting you." Kenpachi stated a he smiles down at Tsunade.

" You're an idiot for challenging my power, a Kagess power is far beyond your level of power " Tsunade taunted.

" Don't get arrogant ! " Kenpachi replied as he removes his eyepatch causing his Reiatsu to shoot up everywhere.

" What are you doing ? She's too powerful ! " Ikkaku shouted as he struggle to get back up.

" You're very confident for someone so weak,you may be stronger than all the others but your still worlds apart from the power of a Kages " Tsunade arrogantly taunted.

" Let's see how well you do against this strike ! " Kenpachi replied as he swing his swings his sword at Tsunade who blocks the attacks with her right forearm.

" You're tough but that won't be good enough ! " Tsunade stated as she holds back the strike taking no damage from the cut.

" Good luck Kenny ! " Yachiru said to the spiky haired Captain as she leaps away from the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Yoruichi stands by Soifon as she is being healed by Orihime .

" Is she going to be okay ? " Yoruichi asked Orihime.

" She'll be fine ! " Orihime answered as she continues to heal Soifon.

" I'm going to get Ichigo here to the healing barracks " Yoruichi said to Orihime as she uses her high speed to head towards Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yamanaka District<strong>

Ichigo walks around the ruins of the Yamanaka District barely able to walk as he then feels Kenpachi's Reiatsu from a distance.

"What the hell is Kenpachi doing there ? Looks like he's releasing his spiritual power everywhere " Ichigo thought to himself as he then feels pain in his leg and falls down struggling to move.

Suddenly 20 ANBU members come to take out Ichigo with their swords drawn.

" We got you surrounded ! " said one of the ANBU members as they come to take out Ichigo but in a split second they were all taken out by Yoruichi. Each of then had their swords shattered and necks snapped.

" Yoruichi ? " ! " the orange haired Shinigami said shocked to see her here.

" Come Ichigo, it's time we go to squad 4's barracks " Yoruichi said to Ichigo as she carries him there and uses high speed to move back to Squad 4's barracks moving at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH).

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

5 seconds later Orihime is busying healing Soifon when she sees Yoruichi walks through the door with Ichigo cradled in her arms.

" You're so fast, how were you able to move so fast ? " Orihime asked the purple haired Shinigami .

" What the hell , you carried me back here so fast ? " Ichigo asked Yoruichi shocked to see himself within the campgrounds of squad 4. He then looks to see Orihime " Orihime ! ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see Orihime.

" Ichigo ! I wish i can give you a friendly hug but my hands are tied " Orihime said to the young Shinigami .

" I'll hug you then ! " Ichigo replied as he hugs the beautiful young human . The hug causes Orihime to blush with a reddish hue on her face.

" Ichigo... I...um ! " Orihime said to Ichigo trying to confess her feelings for Ichigo but she gets sidetracked by Soifon getting back up.

" She's alive ! " Yoruichi cheerfully stated as she rushes towards Soifon to hug her.

" I can't restore her Reiatsu , she's token severe damage to her Reitekina Junkankei " Orihime explained to Yoruichi.

" Guess that's up to Unohana then, you did well Orihime " Yoruichi praised her.

" Thanks, her blood flow has been retained to stabilized levels and her organs have been repaired. She just needs some rest until we go back to the Soul Society " Orihime explained to the ex squad 2 Captain.

" May i have a moment alone with the patient ? " Yoruichi asked the orange haired teenager .

" Sure ! I have another patient to tend to " Orihime answered with a blush on her face as she turns her attention to Ichigo. She walks towards him.

" Orihime what are you doing here ? " Ichigo asked his busty friend.

" I'm helping you out from the sidelines Ichigo ! " Orihime answered as she feels on Ichigo's face.

" You look beautiful Orihime, did you get ..older ? " Ichigo asked the busty girl as he briefly stares at Orihime's large breasts then looks up at her face.

" No i just changed my look a bit , Unohana suggested i grow my hair longer " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" When did it became this long and wavy ? " Ichigo asked the orange haired beauty.

" Unohana help me grow it out a bit more and she told me to wear this uniform " Orihime explained to Ichigo as she hugs Ichigo and while hugging him channeling the energy of Sōten Kisshun through her entire body .

" You really have improved Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Orihime as he blushes from Orihime's hug and they stare at each other but Orihime pulls herself from Ichigo.

" You're injuries are all healed ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as he tires facing away from Ichigo shy to tell him her feelings.

" Thanks Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Orihime as he tries to get up but he's stopped by Orihime.

" You need to stay here until you're able to use Bankai again " Orihime commanded .

" I see, i guess i can use this time to catch up with you and see what you have been doing all this time " Ichigo replied as he hugs Orihime.

Meanwhile at the other side of the tent. Yoruichi speaks with Soifon who is awake but unable to move her legs.

" Lady Yoruichi, i'm alive ? " Soifon asked the dark skinned ex Captain .

" Yes you are my dear ! " Yoruichi answered as she feels on her face.

" Sorry i failed you ! " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

" Don't apologize, the kid was just too strong for you or for that matter any Captain. Even Zaraki wouldn't have survived an attack like the one you went through had not for Orihime's healing abilities " Yoruichi explained to the raven haired Captain feeling on Soifon's loose hair.

" Yoruichi i... " Soifon said to the ex Captain in a calm voice but she was interrupted by a kiss from Yoruichi.

" No need to talk, i'll be here to comfort you . After i'm done making sure you feel better i'll capture the tailed beast myself " Yoruichi said to Soifon as she locks lips with the raven haired Shinigami.

" Lady Yoruichi ! " Soifon moaned as Yoruichi comforts the woman.

" Allow me to massage you to make you feel better ! " Yoruichi replied as pulls the curtain over them and then grabs some lotion to rub on Soifon's bare back.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital <strong>

Naruto is brought into the hospital by Jiraiya . He's being carried on his shoulder by Jiraiya due to the strain on his arm and his exhaustion of Chakra into the hospital . Naruto and Jiraiya come into the underground shelter at the hospital where he sees Ino healing the injured patients.

" Naruto you're back ! " Ino said to Naruto as she hugs him.

" Ino , is Sakura around here ? " Naruto asked the blonde medical Kunoichi.

" She's busy trying to help Lee with his injuries " Ino answered as she's busy healing her patients.

" I was wondering when she's going to be back " Naruto said to Ino.

" I'll heal you Naruto ! " the ponytail blonde replied as she pushes Naruto on the table and begins to heal Naruto.

" Where are you going to go pervy sage ? " Naruto asked.

" I'm going to check up on Kakashi and the others and see how they are doing " Jiraiya answered as he goes to head out of the hospital to see how they are doing. He then sees a clone of Tsunade carry Neji to the bedside.

" Hey Tsunade, looking good as always ! " Jiraiya asked the busty Hokages clone.

" I'm a clone of Tsunade, the real Tsunade is doing some cleanup work " the clone replied as she puts Neji on the hospital bed between Hinata and Kurenai who are both asleep right now before dispelling.

" Looks like Tsunade is really pissed off now, i hate to be the foe fighting her right now. You have to be a real idiot to take her on in a Taijutsu battle " Jiraiya said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 4 miles southwest of the Hakuteiken crater<strong>

Yamato is being chased by Renji and Rukia with both of them using Bankai trying to avoid there attacks. Renji comes at Yamato with a vertical fang thrust with his Bankai aimed at the head but Yamato sidesteps the attack. Yamato dodges a series of slashes from Rukia while Renji comes from behind with Zabimaru in a downward motion slamming the ground but Yamato dodges strike.

" **Earth Style: Planet Splitter** (土遁・土流割_Doton: Doryūkatsu )"_ Yamato chanted as he hits the ground with his palm and tears the earth apart, creating a large chasm which s 300 feet long, 5 feet deep, 10 feet high and 5 feet wide trapping the Bankai in the chasm.

" What power, he ripped the earth in two ! " Rukia said shocked to see that.

" You need to do more than just rush at me Renji " Yamato said to him but suddenly Rukia comes down at him from 300 feet in the air with a jumping scythe slash.

" **Mōda # 1 Kudaku **(砕く, _Smash_) " Rukia shouted as she swings down her weapon onto the foe, using all force to devastate Yamato . Yamato dodges slash as the slash destroys everything within a 300 foot radius . The punch creates a large 16 foot deep , 61 foot diameter crater produced by 22 Tons of TNT force .

" Boy fighting two Bankai users without wood release Jutsu and only 1/3 of my Chakra is really tough " Yamato said to himself as he comes out of the rocks. " **Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu** ( 土遁・岩隠れの術_Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu_ ) " Yamato said as he comes out of the ground uninjured.

" **Hikōtsu Taihō **" Renji shouted as he fires a powerful blast at Yamato.

"** Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu **" Yamato chanted as he shoots a powerful water blast at Renji's blast.

"** Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she fires a 6 foot diameter beam hitting the water vortex freezing the water using her scythe to freeze the water from Yamato' Jutsu.

" Damn it, she froze my water ! " Yamato thought to himself as he then sees Renji charging up another attack.

" **Hihikiba Setto **(ヒヒ牙セット_Baboon Fang Combo_) " Renji chanted as he fires 20 high speed Bala-like blasts from the mouth of his Bankai which Yamato barely blocks against using his ANBU sword . Renji then uses another fight thrust heading towards the wood using Jōunin. Yamato blocks against the attack but Renji drags him 150 away slamming him through the ground creating a 50 foot diameter 10 foot deep crater generating 12 Tons of TNT from the force of his Bankai slamming to the ground.

" Damn these guys ! " Yamato stated as he uses his ANBU sword to push back the snake like whip away from him which it's fangs barely misses his chest. Yamato gets back up only to see Rukia behind him .

" **Shiro no Tsuki no Sakeme**(白の月の裂け目_White Moon Rift_)" Rukia chanted as she spins her scythe in a 180 degree angle vertical and swings the scythe downward unleashes a powerful blast of ice pushing Yamato back 50 feet westward. Yamato swings his sword with both hands cutting the Getsuga Tenshō-like blast in half only to see the red haired Vice Captain behind him swinging his massive Bankai downward.

" Got you ! " Renji said to Yamato as he sees the fangs heading towards Yamato .

"Shit ! " Yamato shouted as he jumps out the way . Renji catches Yamato with the vice grip jaws of Hihio Zabimaru as he tries to escape the attack. Yamato's sword cracks from the fangs of Renji's Bankai .

" You're finished ! " Renji shouted.

" **Water Style: Ripping Torrent **( 水遁・破奔流_Suiton: Hahonryū_) " Yamato chanted as he creates water that spirals in his hand which fires at a high speed through the mouth of the Bankai causing it to desegement and he falls down to the floor .

" He's not your only foe ! " Rukia said to the Wood user as she comes at him with immense speed. The short ,raven haired Vice Captain comes at Yamato with her scythe moving at highspeeds.

" **Earth Style: Spears of Stone** " Yamato chanted as he creates a spear made of concrete and counters Rukia's scythe strike as Rukia's blade almost cut's Yamato's chest.

Rukia comes at Yamato with a horizontal scythe slash but Yamato dodges the attack . Yamato dodges the scythes lunges with the hilt of the scythe and blocks a downward vertical slash with two hands. Renji swings his Bankai towards the brown haired Jōunin as he struggles to hold back Rukia's scythe

" Take this ! " Renji shouted as he goes to crush the ANBU Captain's head with a vertical smash as Rukia moves out the way the attack smashes the ground as Yamato barely blocks the attack with a two handed grip on the spear.

" Now i figured out their pattern. The red haired Vice Captain's Bankai has raw power but lacks speed and mobility while the short raven haired Vice Captain's Bankai has raw speed in her Bankai but lacks the power of the other Banaki. Normally i can take one of them out with mild difficulty but together they are proving too tough, especially with limited Chakra " Yamato said to himself as he pushes away Renji's Bankai and goes for an counterattack while noticeably out of breath.

Rukia goes to talk with Renji at a distance from Yamato.

" Renji, i'm almost out of time . We need to finish this fight together " Rukia said to the red haired Vice Captain.

" I see, you still have no control of you Bankai yet ? " Renji said to Rukia.

" It's been 2 minutes since i used the Bankai and it's taking it's toll on my Reiryoku reserves . I can't maintain my Bankai nearly as long as you or Ichigo anything i been holding back my Bankai's true power by at least 50% to try competing with your endurance " Rukia explained to her lover while notably exhausted.

" Very well, this battle has dragged on long enough besides i have to show you my new technique with my Bankai " Renji replied with a smirk on his face as he gathers red energy around him.

" Okay Renji, it's time we take this Jōunin down together " Rukia said to her boyfriend as she surrounds herself with a snowy aura .

" There going to use there full power ? I must use what's left of my Chakra reserves to stop them " Yamato said to himself as he charges up Chakra to attack Renji and Rukia.

" Let's go Rukia ! " Renji said to the raven haired Vice Captain as they come at Yamato.

" Okay ! " Rukia replied as she dashes towards Yamato.

" I just need more time ! " the ANBU Captain said to himself as he does Boar → ,Dog →, Bird →, Monkey →and Ram signs but before he can complete the Jutsu he then sees ice forms underneath his feet.

" **Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu** ( 四踊り、白弦月 _Fourth Dance, White Crescent Moon_ ) Rukia chanted as she hits the ground with her scythe and her spiritual energy tunnels into the ground and shoots out like a geyser, surrounded the opponent. It begins to form pillars and hardens, freezing the ground and causing everything within a 800 foot radius to be instantly frozen and Yamato is frozen.

" Shit ! " Yamato said to himself .

" Now for the finishing blow ! **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) " Renji chanted as he surrounds the frozen ANBU Captain with his Bankai segments moving around in a 360 degrees angle and they generate a circle blast that causes a massive explosion causing a 1,200 foot radius explosion which destroys the ice pillar causing it to collapse.

" That was a cool attack ! " Rukia said to her red haired boyfriend.

" Same here, that Bankai of yours is something else " Renji replied as he reforms his Bankai but they are suddenly interrupted by the sound of water as they see a massive jet of water shoot up near the crater.

" Looks like you two almost had me ! Had not for the water shield around my body i would of been dead " Yamato said to Renji and Rukia as they are both frozen in fear.

" Impossible, he blocked my **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) and your **Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu** ( 四踊り、白弦月 _Fourth Dance, White crescent Moon_ ) with water " Renji said to Rukia trying to fight the paralyzing fear they are overrun within.

" Shit ! " Rukia shouted.

" Time to show you the true power of a Jōunin. **Suiton: Suishōha** (水遁・水衝波 _Water Style: Water Shockwave_ ) " Yamato chanted as he forms a spiraling vortex of water. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. Yamato sends a 50 foot high wave of water at Renji and Rukia at high speed.

" Fuck! " Renji shouted as he tries to move out the way as well as Rukia but they are both dragged 2,500 feet across the battlefield being crushed by the brutal force waves as there Bankai's shatter and they are rendered unconscious far away.

" That should do it ! " Yamato said to himself as he's exhausted of all his Chakra . Yamato has 2nd degree burns from Renji's **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) while having mild gashes from the ice shard shrapnel from Rukia's **Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu** ( 四踊り、白弦月 _Fourth Dance, White crescent Moon_ ) piercing into the dermis of Yamato's skin. Yamato is moderately injured from the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Kakashi's on the floor worn out from fighting Ukitake whereas Ukitake is standing around without a starch on him.

" Is that the best the Sharingan could do ? Looks like you exceeded your own Chakra limits " Ukitake said to Kakashi.

" I'm not done yet ! **Raijū Hashiri **(雷獣走りの術_Lightning Beast Running Jutsu) " _Kakashi chanted as he sends lightning hound at Ukitake but the white haired senior Captain cuts the attack in half deflecting the damage from him.

" Is that the best you can do ? " Ukitake said to Kakashi only to see the lightning hound cut in half was a fake and it scatters into 6 rods of light.

"** Ration: Rikujōkōrō** " Kakashi replied as the white haired Captain is trapped within the Kidō .

" I see, clever using that Kidō on me and enhancing it's power with lightning release " Ukitake said to Kakashi as he tries to use his spiritual power to break out of it but he's electrocuted by the rods.

" _Flying lightning dragon of the heavens, cleanse the world of the corrupt bear down thy wrath of the lightning gods " _Kakashi chanted as he does Ox, → Monkey, → Hare →, Rat →, Boar → ,Bird →, Ox → ,Horse, → Bird →,Rat, → Tiger →, Dog →, Tiger → Snake →, Ox, → Ram → ,Snake → ,Boar → ,Ram → ,Rat, → Yang ,Water, → Monkey, → Bird →,Dragon →, Bird → ,Ox, → Horse, → Ram → ,Tiger → Snake →, Rat →, Monkey → ,Hare → ,Boar → ,Dragon →,Ram, → Rat → ,Ox → ,Monkey →, Bird →, Yang ,Water → ,Rat →, Boar → and Bird handseals.

" So you combined Jutsu with Kidō ? Impressive " Ukitake said to the white haired Jōunin.

" **Raijū Hashiri Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** (雷獣走りの術飛竜撃賊震天雷砲,_Lightning Beast Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_)" Kakashi chanted as he claps his hands together as he generates blue lightning from a that goes into the air and forms a massive 300 foot Lightning wolf. The wolf hits Ukitake and creates a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion. The blast destroys all the trees within the forest.

Ukitake jumps out of the smoke blocking with his sword which is covered in smoke.

" That was too close ! " Ukitake said to himself only to see Kakashi in mid air.

" You're finished ! **Kamui** (神威 _Might of the Gods_) " Kakashi chanted as he uses Kumai to form a wormhole .

" Shit ! " Ukitake shouted as he is caught in a wormhole as he's sucked into a wormhole and the hole caves in creating a 1,000 foot diameter 500 foot deep crater. The energy behind Kamui produced 900 Kilotons of TNT suction force.

Meanwhile Gai is tired out from the fight with Shunsui. Shunsui then notices Ukitake's Reiatsu disappearing and gets serious with Gai.

" Ukitake ! " Shunsui shouted as he then sees Gai right in front of him.

" I guess i'll have to go full power ! **Sixth Gate:Gate of View** (景門, _Keimon_) " Gai chanted as he unleashes an immense surge in power has created a massive 2,000 foot tornado around the area and sucks up anything nearby him, nearby rocks are demolished and sucked into the vortex.

" Bring it on ! " Shunsui replies as he swings his swords at Gai but Gai dodges and uses Shunshin to move at 34.72 miles/sec (125,000 MPH) and kicks him with his high speed flaming kick. Gai moves so fast that Shunsui can't even Keep up as Gai creates shockwaves and sonic booms just dashing. Shunsui goes for a lunging strike but Gai dodges and hits him in the face with a kick then knocks him down with kick through a 2,000 foot high plateau.

" **Asa Kujaku** (朝孔雀_Morning Peacock_) " Gai shouted as he uses 200 punches to hit Shunsui multiple times. The speed of the punches are so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of flaming Chakra around Shunsui then the last punch smashes Shunsui through the ground causing a 2,000 foot radius explosion .

Kakashi and Gai go to aid each other.

" Kakashi are you alright ? " Gai asked.

" I'm alright , i'm low on Chakra ! " Kakashi answered.

But suddenly Shunsui and Ukitake are revealed to be alive and uninjured .

" Impossible, how did you survive that attack ? " Kakashi said shocked to see the two Senior Captains alive.

" You guys almost had me with that attack , had not for **Bakudō # 68. Mukei Koteibaria**(無形固定バリア _Intangible Barrier_)_,_ i would of been sucked in within wormhole " Ukitake explained to Kakashi as he appears with both swords in his hand undamaged.

" As for me , i had to use **Bakudō # 5. Gisei**_(_ 犠牲 _Scapegoat)_ to make a copy of myself to escape your barrage of flaming punches and have the clone take the hit for me " Shunsui explained to the green spandex wearing Jōunin.

" Damn it ! I hadn't even heard them say there Kidō spells" Kakashi cursed out loud.

" How are you so skilled to evade our strongest strikes ? " the bushy brow Shinobi asked shocked is if he saw a train wreck.

" You see, you guys are very skilled and you gave us a good fight but even you skills are no match for the 200 years of skill and training both of us have " Ukitake answered in a modest tone.

" 200 years ? " Kakashi asked shocked to hear the news from the hairy Captain.

" We are the** Shintachio**(伝説のシニア隊長 _Densetsu no Shinia Taichō meaning Legendary Senior Captains _)" Shunsui replied.

" Shintachio ? " Gai asked .

" That's the unofficial title for the 3 strongest Captains in the Soul Society trained under Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself ,we each been Captain for more than 200 years and our powers and abilities outclass even that of an ordinarily Captain class Shinigami by 5 to 10 times " Ukitake explained to the Kakashi and Gai.

" You're bluffing, we been holding out own against your Bankai for a while . You have no way of becoming stronger than the point you're already are " Kakashi stated.

" Bankai ? I don't recall ever using my Bankai " Ukitake answered shocking the mask wearing Shinobi.

" We never released our swords outside it's sealed state . We haven't even released our Shikai just yet " Shunsui replied pointing his swords at Gai while Gai stares with a blank expression with sweat coming down his bushy brow.

" Impossible, he was able to evade my **Asa Kujaku** (朝孔雀_Morning Peacock_) with just his sealed sword, how powerful are these guys ? There in a far higher league than even the Captain i fought " Gai said to himself as he is frozen in fear.

" This can't be real, could they be Kages level ? How is it possible ? " Kakashi said to himself frozen in fear like Gai but he tires to regain his calm composure.

" Your strength is incredible, it's no wonder Hitsugaya and Kenpachi met their match however allow us to show you why me and Ukitake are both known as the strongest Captains besides the Head Captain himself " Shunsui said to the two Jōunins as he points his swords at him.

" We can finish you off at your current state with just our sealed swords but it's best we show you our Zanpakutō's first from " Ukitake replied as he goes to cross his arms wielding his two Zanpakutōs.

" **Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer Katen Kyōkotsu** (花天狂骨, _Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone_) " Shunsui chanted as he crosses his two blades together forming a cross shaped formation with his tachi in his right hand facing upward and his wakizashi facing forward

" **All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) " Ukitake chanted as he releases his Shikai.

" We can't let then complete there transformation, strike them before it's too late " Kakashi said to his spandex wearing partner.

" Right ! " Gai replied.

" I already used **Kamui** (神威 _Might of the Gods_) twice, i only have enough Chakra for this last attack , **Raijū Hashiri Hiryugekizokushintenraiho **" (雷獣走りの術飛竜撃賊震天雷砲,_Lightning Beast Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Kakashi chanted as he fires a powerful blast of lightning at Ukitake which hits Ukitake .

" **Shooting Star Punch** (星のパンチを撮影_Hoshi no panchiosatsuei_)" Gai chanted as he charges up his fist and the energy around his fist condenses to green star in his left arm and dashes towards Shunsui. Gai connects his punch to Shunsui causing a collision releases a massive shock wave that destroys everything within 2,500 foot radius.

The smoke reveals that Shunsui effortlessly blocked Gai's punch with just the tachi of his released sword. Katen Kyōkotsu has become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end.

The smoke clears up at Ukitake's side to reveal that the white haired paled senior Captain wielding two blades with a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakutō and the cross guard now extends up the blade for about 15 cm. Up 25 cm from where the cross guard is, there is a 45 degree cut on the inside of the blade where a second blade is jutting back down and parallel to the main blade.

" Impossible, my attack was dispelled so easily " Kakashi said shocked to see Ukitake with Chakra around his blade

" You blocked my strongest punch " Gai said shocked to see his Shooting Star Punch which created a 248 ft diameter , 68 feet. deep star shaped crater in the ground Shunsui is standing on do no damage to pink robe Captain.

" Not it's my turn ! **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) " Ukitake chanted as he fires Kakashi's Raijū Hashiri Hiryugekizokushintenraiho right at Kakashi.

" Impossible my own attack fired right back at me " Kakashi said to him shocked to see the attack coming . Kakashi is hit by the blast which causes a 6,000 foot radius explosion. The blast knocks out Kakashi and burns his clothes off revealing his nearly nude body covered with 3rd degree burns.

" Kakashi ! " Gai shouted as he rushes away from Shunsui moving 1 mile south of Kakashi and goes to attack again.

" Time to end this ! **Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_)" Shunsui chanted as he rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions creating large wind blades that fire towards Gai from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together forming a spinning circle of wind that upon contact with a target envelops the target with tornado-like intensity which destroys everything within a 6,000 foot radius causing 2 slashes through the spandex wearing Jōunin and he falls down to the ground. The blast rubble crater connects with Kurenai's Hanamori ketsugō _S_hino Yakata blast crater.

Both senior Captains redraw there swords and sheath them back from their Shikai state to their sealed swords . Kakashi is within a 426 foot diameter, 116 foot deep crater while Gai is in the same size crater 1 mile south of Kakashi. Both of them are down and out of commission but are still alive. Both SHunsui and Ukitake's attacks produced the force of 19.35 Kilotons of TNT.

" Looks like those two are done for ! " Ukitake said to his hairy friend .

" Yep, now that they are done, let's deal with the Hokages " Shunsui said to Ukitake as they head out to fight Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds <strong>

Akon gets a reading about Renji and Rukia.

" We got problems , Renji and Rukia have been incapacitated by a Jōunin " Akon said to Rin as he checks on the computer .

" We need to get them out of the area , Shunsui and Ukitake are it a direct course to fighting the Hokages of that village. Every troop has been ordered to leave the area " Rin said to his black haired superior.

" Iba, Hisagi , Madarame and Ayasegawa have been seriously wounded as well and Kira and Hisagi's squad need medical attention " Akon explained to the small child.

" We need to get the wounded out of the city ! " Rin said to them.

Suddenly Byakuya and Hitsugaya get up fully healed ready to go back to battle.

" Leave this to us, we'll first get Renji and Rukia out of there and then go retrieve the other wounded soldiers " Hitsugaya said to Akon.

" We'll aid with all the evacuations within the area ! " Byakuya replied as they both head out of the campgrounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai walk around the village when they sense Ukitake and Shunsui's spiritual pressure from a distance. The poison gas from Mayuri's Bankai and Shizune's poison mist disappeared and seeped into the ground polluting the water supply mixing with the melting snow.

" Is that ? " Tessai asked his hat and clogs wielding friend.

" It is , it's the Shintachio's power . What a massive surge of power they just released " Kisuke answered looking at a distance feeling their Reiatsu.

" Guess the rumors about the Shintachio haven't been exaggerated at all , there power is so immense it makes even Kenpachi's massive spiritual power pale in comparison " Tessai stated.

" It seems he's fighting another Jōunin, no wait this is bad ! " Kisuke said to Tessai sensing the Hokages's massive power.

" What's wrong Kisuke ? " Tessai asked.

" Kenpachi is fighting a battle against the Hokages, that moron doesn't realize how dangerous she is " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Should we go to help him ? " Tessai asked the blonde haired shopkeeper.

" The Shintachio have it handled, our job is to get Chad and Uryū out of the crossfire before they end up like the Hokages " Kisuke answered looking at the black muscular former Kidō chief .

" I'll get the Quincy ! " Tessai said to his blonde friend.

" Very well then , i'll go to get Chad ! " Kisuke replied waving his fan as he walks west to the Uchiha district while Tessai walks north to the Nara district .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Konoha<strong>

Tsunade and Kenpachi clash attacks with each other . Kenpachi creates a shockwave slamming his sword into the ground that overwhelms Tsunade a bit and pushes her back 5 feet. They are within 3,000 feet north of where Ikkaku is at.

" Not bad, you got some power there but let's see how well you do against this ? " Tsunade stated as she charges at Kenpachi and punches him in the heart pushing him back 10 feet away causing him to cough up blood.

" Not a bad punch, i felt that one ! " Kenpachi said to Tsunade as he goes to attack again.

" I must admit, you're tough to survive a punch aimed directly at your heart and still move but let's get serious " Tsunade replied as she leaps 300 feet in the to attack the spiky haired Captain .

" Bring it on ! " Kenpachi smirked.

"** Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that hits Kenpachi directly which Kenpachi blocks with one hand .

The kick engulfs everything within a 2,000 foot radius creating a 131 foot diameter, 36 foot deep crater leveling all remaining buildings within the neighborhood with the kick producing 296.6 tons of TNT from the force of the kick . Kenpachi barely manages to block the strike with his right arm being strained from the foot but he pushes Tsunade off him.

" That was a powerful kick, good thing i block that attack. You almost broke my arm with that kick " Kenpachi said to Tsunade with a maniacal smile.

" Why didn't you dodge that attack ? " Tsunade asked the blood thirsty warrior.

" Dodging is for wimps, there's no fun in dodging attacks " Kenpachi answered as he charges at Tsunade with his sword

" **Usugiri** **# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_ )" Kenpachi chanted as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that forces him back . The slash easily creates a 160 foot long , 35 foot deep fissure in the ground right next to the crater Tsunade's crater.

Meanwhile 3,000 feet away , everyone is watching the fight from a distance and shocked to see Kenpachi holding his own with Tsunade. Iba and Hisagi are out cold from their injuries.

" Boy our Captain is really letting loose there ! " Yachiru cheerfully stated while standing at the top of the crater as well as Ikkaku who is barely able to stay awake but Kenpachi's Reiatsu clashing with Tsunade's Chakra combined with his injuries make it hard to make at all.

" He might actually win this battle ! " Ikkaku cheerfully stated while trying to fight the pain of his severe right limb combined with the crushing amounts of power which feels like the earth gained 10 times more gravity.

" That's our Captain to you ! " Yachiru replied as she stand unaffected by Kenpachi and Tsunade's combined Reiatsu force.

" Kenpachi's done for ! " Yumichika stated barely able to talk due to the serious burns on his body combined with the crushing force winds

" How can you say that ? " Ikkaku asked the effeminate 5th seat.

" Look closely at what's going on. His opponent doesn't every have a speck of dirt on her despite Kenpachi slashing at her without his eyepatch seal and she's not even breaking a sweat . Worse yet she's holding back alot of her power , i haven't even seen her use anything but Taijutsu against the man and she's not worried one bit " Yumichika explained to his bald headed 3rd seat friend .

" So you're saying Kenny can't win ? " Yachiru asked.

" She's trying to have Kenpachi burn up all his energy so she can defeat him in one blow " Yumichika answered the 6 year old looking pink haired girl.

" You forget Kenny hasn't went full power either, he still has his secret technique " Yachiru stated defending the wild Captain.

" You have a point, you mean Kendō ? " Ikkaku asked the pinked haired Vice Captain.

" Yeah, with that Kenny will win ! " Yachiru replied.

Back at the battleground. Kenpachi swings his sword at Tsunade's head but she blocks the sword strike with the back of her wrist with no injuries.

" You're pretty good, looks like i found a good opponent , no fancy Jutsu shit, just pure raw power " Kenpachi said to Tsunade smiling with a twisted grin .

" How arrogant, you think you can fight a Kages with just brute force ? I must admit your powerful but we can do this all day, you have no chance of winning unless you step up your game " Tsunade calmly stated to Kenpachi as she comes at Kenpachi with a powerful punch but Kenpachi blocks her right hook.

" How about you let me have some more fun ? " Kenpachi laughed like a maniac as he goes to swing his sword with his right hand downward to create an explosion leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius. Tsunade blocks the strike with both arms.

" Fine suit yourself, i'm not stopping you however don't think for a second that unreleased sword would you any good, you would need your Shikai to even have a chance " Tsunade said to the spiky haired Captain.

" This is my Shikai, i don't know it's name nor do i need to know it. All you're seeing is my own power " Kenpachi replied as he swings his sword in a horizontal arc cuts her across the chest, which creates a 1,000 foot semi radius creating a crescent shape fissure around the area he leveled but the busty Hokages isn't fazed and her right breast even bounces the blade away from her .

" Like i said, your sword doesn't have enough power to cut me ! " Tsunade said to Kenpachi as she gets serious and uses a knife edge chop to stab her hand into Kenpachi's chest piercing deep into his chest causing him to cough up blood.

Meanwhile at a distance, they see Kenpachi badly wounded.

" Kenpachi ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" This is bad, he's injured. She pierced her hand through his chest " Yumichika shouted.

" Kenny ! " Yachiru said to herself shocked to see Kenpachi pierced with a bare hand but then she gets happy again " Kenny isn't dead yet ! " Yachiru said to her seated officers.

Back at the battlefield .Tsunade's hand is still through his chest and slowly draws out the hand but Kenpachi grabs her right arm.

" HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA ! " Kenpachi laughed manically ignoring his wounds in fact is being excited by his wounds.

" What are you laughing about and how are you able to stand after i hit your main artery ? " Tsunade asked shocked to see Kenpachi still standing .

" Sorry but i couldn't help but to laugh ! " Kenpachi answered with a smirk .

" You're happy? " Tsunade asked confused to see him like this .

" Being tough to cut is one thing but if you can't die, i can't have any fun " Kenpachi answered as he holds Tsunade's right hand in his chest holding it with his left hand.

" What the hell ? He's holding my hand ? " Tsunade asked herself as she sees the spiky haired Captain swing down his sword cutting her right arm deep through her hypodermis and into the muscle tissue easily slicing the epidermis and dermis of her wrist .

Meanwhile from a distance , the Squad Division watches the Division Captain actually land a hit on the Hokages.

" He actually cut her ! " Ikkaku said to his friends.

" See and you thought Kenpachi couldn't do it, Kenny's much stronger than you give him credit for " Yachiru replied as she jumps around cheerfully as she sees Kenpachi having an edge.

Back at the battle , Tsunade holds on to her right wrist healing her arm with Chakra.

" So you're healing yourself up ? You have medical healing abilities? " Kenpachi asked the Hokages.

" You fool , i'm the best medical ninja in the world . No one can equal my healing abilities " Tsunade explained to the brute as her arm is fully healed.

" You're going easy on me, quit pulling your punches ! " Kenpachi said to Tsunade getting slightly pissed off knowing the blonde beauty is holding back.

" As you wish ! " Tsunade replied as she uses Shunshin to move at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) and punches Kenpachi in the stomach with devastating forces causing him to be sent flying 1,500 feet away.

" ARRRUGGGH ! " Kenpachi shouted as he coughs up blood. Tsunade then appears behind Kenpachi and punches him in the face and throws a volley of 20 punches at his face and then at his stomach ,she hits him with her right hand downward with enough force to the ground that it creates a 20 foot deep crater in the shape of Kenpachi's body.

Kenpachi jumps out the crater covered with bruises and blood from the blows he just took . Kenpachi the picks up a massive 200 foot diameter, 10 foot deep slab of earth and throws it at Tsunade but Tsunade shatters the chunk of earth with ease. Kenpachi dashes right at Tsunade with his sword in his left hand.

" Not bad, those punches seriously hurt. Had not for releasing enough Reiatsu to shield most of them, i would of died I'll admit you definitely got the speed advantage but my defense is better than yours " Kenpachi stated as he struggles to breathe and is covered with blood .

" And here i thought you were just about brute force , not bad " Tsunade said to Kenpachi as she prepares to get more serious .

Tsunade and Kenpachi continue their fast paced fighting in the air .The Sannin uses a flying kick to hit Kenpachi but Kenpachi blocks with his sword. The Squad 11 Captain goes for a horizontal slash but Tsunade dodges the attack. Tsunade tries to punch Kenpachi but the blood-thirsty sword demon grabs her right hand and uses a takedown to bring her down and goes to stab Kenpachi but Tsunade dodges the attack .

Tsunade then grabs Kenpachi's right hand with her left hand where his sword is at and uses her right hand to punch Kenpachi in the face with an uppercut launching the burly Captain in the air where Tsunade jumps up and hits Kenpachi with a right rook to the bridge of the brute's nose then a left hook to the temple then a right uppercut into the chin then hit the back of the neck with her left elbow . The Sannin then does a spinning kick which hits Kenpachi in the upper back knocking down the brute beast Kenpachi through the ground creating a 500 foot radius implosion . Kenpachi turns face forward only to see the busty Hokages smash in his abdominal cavity causing the Captain to cough up more blood.

" **Mōda # 25 Hakaiakkusu **(破壊アックス_Destruction Axe_) " Kenpachi countered as he spins around his sword with his right hand and forms a rotatory spin knocking back Tsunade and with his right arm moves the sword in a buzzsaw formation and swings it left and right then hits the ground with a powerful swing creating a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 1,600 foot radius.

Tsunade emerges out with light cuts on her arms after taking an attack of that level but her wounds lightly heal.

"You're a fool to keep attacking me . It's amazing those blows didn't kill you instantly. I broke your jaw , striked your thoracic vertebrae , cervical spine, your right kidney and your temple. Any other man would be dead from such fatal injuries but you're still able to fight .You're a serious glutton to punishment " Tsunade explained to Kenpachi impressed to see the Captain survive so many of her death blows combined with her monstrous raw strength and still manage to stand inspite of the massive external and internal bleeding with barely any signs of slowing down.

" I must say these injuries feel great, how about you hurt me some more while i cut you down " Kenpachi replied as he dashes like a manic.

" What the hell is wrong with you ? You keep this up and you will really die ! " Tsunade said to Kenpachi.

" I don't care , i enjoy these kind of battles ! " the Captain replied shouting as if he was possessed by a demon. The brutal injuries he suffered in the hands of Tsunade didn't deter him at all , it only made him more excited and berserk catch the fifth Hokages by surprise.

Tsunade goes to kick him with her left foot but Kenpachi blocks the kick and pushes it back to parry it and goes to swing down his sword with his right hand causing Tsunade to block with two hands. Tsunade counters with a kick with her left foot into his ribs cracking the ribs and pushing the Captain back 50 feet away.

" I don't get it, why is he still fighting ? Is this guy completely insane ? No matter how much blood my fist draw from him, he keeps coming back for more. He's in a different league from all the Captains i sensed so far " Tsunade said to herself as she struggles to blocking the laughing manics slash with her left forearm only for it to get grazed by his blade.

Kenpachi charges further at Tsunade putting her on the defensive as he swings his sword with reckless abandon laughing like a hyena on noxious oxide but having the killing intent of a shark hunting for it's prey. Tsunade stares at the face of the demon of the blood-thirsty sword emitting a golden aura filled with the intent to kill or be killed.

" **Mōda # 29 Sora Supuritta** (空スプリッタ _Sky Splitter_ )" Kenpachi chanted as he moves his blade in a crescent moon dance position then points his blade out and then twirls the blade in the air then throws it up 1,000 feet as the blade cuts through the clouds and Kenpachi catches it performing a jump slash. The collision releases a massive shock wave that destroys everything within a 2,000 foot radius . The attack cuts the Sannin's right hand deep but not enough to hit through the bone.

" Not a bad strike but i'm afraid you're done for " Tsunade said to Kenpachi with a calm tone as she grabs his sword then uses her left hand to thrust her fingernails through Kenpachi's stomach while her right hand heals from the wound with ease. She removes her fist after impaling through Kenpachi's abdominal cavity and uses her right hand to punch Kenpachi in the face to sends him flying into the air until he falls 330 feet her.

" This woman, could she be ? I never fought anyone this strong since _her_ and Yamamoto, guess i have to rely on that attack " Kenpachi said to himself as he fall to the ground.

Meanwhile Tsunade walks to finish off the remaining group barely breaking a sweat and only shocked that Kenpachi didn't go down sooner. The Sannin processes enough strength to kill most Captain-level Shinigami and Shinobi with a single punch, for one man to be able to withstand a pounding like the 111th Division commander shows how tough the Zaraki born citizen was .

" That wasn't a bad warm up fight, almost made me break a sweat. You're a tough one Zaraki but you have no hope of surviving that last punch given i tore through your abdominal cavity piercing through your stomach, large and small intensities ,lumbar plexus and through the lumbar vertebrae . Essentially i severed the neural circuitry between your upper body and lower body ,it's almost like you bisected " Tsunade said to Kenpachi as she walks away from the battle.

But despite having a hole through his abdomen in combination to fatal blunt force trauma and another smaller hole at the chest cavity, the Squad 11 Captain gets back up almost as if he wasn't even fazed by those brutal injuries that with just one of those injuries would of easily put any other Shinigami in the morgue and even other Captain-level Shinigami in the emergency room .

" Impossible, how are you still alive and more importantly how are you able to stand much less fight ? I severed the spinal disk between the upper and lower body. There's no way you should be able to stand , just what the hell are you ? " Tsunade said shocked to see Kenpachi back up but with a serious look on his face. She's confused and horrified to see Kenpachi walk around .

" Guess i have no choice but to use some Kendo once again " Kenpachi said calmly as he raises his sword.

" Kendo ? You mean the attack you used to defeat Inoichi and Shikaku ? " Tsunade asked the brute as she thinks back to 1/12 hours ago.

**90 minutes ago**

**Tsunade' pov**

I saw a massive explosion from a distance.

" What the hell is that ? " i said looking at the massive blast of power.

" It's coming form Shikaku and Inoichi's area " Katsuyu answered.

" Go over there and aid them immediately " i commanded my slug .

" Yes Lady Tsunade !" Katsuyu replied. I stared up to the sky and sees a mushroom cloud from the battlefield with a skull face.

"What Captain could of done that much damage? For a brief moment , it was around the level of a Kages " i asked myself

**Present day **

**3rd person pov**

" I won't give you the chance to use that strike ! This next punch would kill you for sure by decapitating that ugly mug of yours " the busty Hokages said to the muscular brute of a Captain as she dashes at Kenpachi with her right arm aiming a lethal punch at Kenpachi's neck

" **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection_) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands then swings downward with a vertical strike hitting Tsunade's right arm and creates a massive explosion.

Meanwhile at a 3,300 foot distance south of the Kendo strike . Ikkaku sees the explosion from a distance heading towards them as the dust wave passes through them .

" What overwhelming power ! " Ikkaku shouted as he's barely able to move his body as the overpressure of the blast crushes his body as if his body weighed several tons.

" What's that sound ? " Iba woke up only to hear earsplitting electrical sounds and feel the crushing weight of Kenpachi's Reiatsu.

" What monstrous power ? Is this Kenpachi's true power ? " Hisagi said to Iba as he's barely able to move .

" This fight is too high level for any of us, i can barely stand in the shockwave " Yumichika complained as dirt covers the 5th seat.

" Kenny has this in the bag guys ! " Yachiru replied standing unfazed by the explosion watching from a distance smiling and unfazed by the Reiatsu surge .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yamanaka district<strong>

1.25 miles northeast of the Kendo explosion. Sakura is carrying Rock Lee outside the crater that Ichigo created using **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) which formed a drill shaped crater 203 foot diameter and 55 foot deep. Sakura then sees the massive explosion as well as Lee.

" It's that explosion again ! " Sakura stated as she thinks back to what she saw exactly 1 1/2 hours ago.

**90 minutes ago**

**Sakura's pov**

I felt an rumbling within the area and everything inside started to shake and everything starts to fall down.

" What was this earthquake ? " i asked.

" It's a Shinigami, not just any Shinigami. The one who fought Might Guy " Neji answered.

" Impossible, that strength is around the level of a Kages, how can anyone be so monstrously powerful ? " Kurenai asked.

" His name is Kenpachi Zaraki , he's a monster even among Captains. He's the strongest among Captains, his power could rival that of Curse Mark level 2 Anko " Neji explained to them.

" To think someone could process such a power " Shizune replied.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

Sakura jumps back down with Lee into the crater to avoid the flying shrapnel from a distance being sent flying there direction .

" Tsunade was hit by that attack just now " Katsuyu said to Sakura.

" What's going on over there ? " the pink haired Kunoichi asked the slug copy.

" Things are pretty hazing, i'm not sure as of yet " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles northeast of the Kendo explosion<strong>

Uryū witness the massive explosion as he stares up to the sky and sees a mushroom cloud from the battlefield with a skull face. Uryū is severely burned from the explosion. His white Quincy clothes have been turned into black charcoal rags. Uryū's glasses are cracked from the explosion and his hair is frizzy as if he was electrocuted. Uryū's back has severe 3rd degree burns on his body. He lost his left hand in the Sprenger explosion .

" What a monstrous explosion, it's like someone detonated an atomic bomb there " Uryū said to himself barely able to walk with Ransōtengai when he sees a large chunk of debris heading his way " Shit ! " Uryū said to himself as he can't muster the strength to move an inch against the incoming steel beam

" Get down ! " said a voice from a distance as it's revealed to be Tessai who tackles Uryū down with the speed and power of a professorial quarterback. The steel beam pases them while Tessai is on top of him.

" Tessai, what are you doing here ? " Uryū asked the muscular ex Kidō chief .

" I'm here to take you to the medical squad " Tessai answered.

" I can't go to the Shinigami medical camp, i'm a Quincy. A Quincy doesn't go... " Uryū said to the burly mustached shop owner but is interrupted by Tessai as he grabs him.

" Don't give me that, you need to go to a medic " Tessai replied as he drags the Quincy away to Squad 4 barracks.

" Put me down ! " Uryū shouted as he struggles to get free as he heads out to Squad 4's campgrounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles southeast of the Kendo explosion<strong>

Chad is walking around the ruins of the financial district / Downtown district border when he sees a large explosion from a distance. Chad is standing at the end of the crater barely able to walk and exhausted of his Reiatsu. Chad is moderately injured with fractures in his right arm and some internal bleeding in the stomach region as well as a fractured jawbone but nothing fatal. Chad lost his shirt and is now walking bare chested with a heavily bruised chest and face.

" Damn it, i barely have the energy to walk anymore " Chad said to himself as he falls to the ground .

Chad hears the sound of clogs walking down the street when he's poked with a cane. Chad goes into defensive state and tires to throw a punch but is stopped by a cane.

" Easy Chad, it's just me ! " Kisuke said to the shirtless Mexican youth.

" Kisuke what are you doing here ? " Chad asked the shopkeeper.

" I'm here to help you guys out. Your low on Reiatsu, if you continue to walk around here, you're going to get yourself killed " Kisuke explained to explain in his usual calm voice.

" I could use a good doctor! " Chad said to Kisuke ad he gets back up.

" Very well i'll take you to get healed ! " Kisuke replied as he carries Chad over the shoulders and helps him walk away .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Konoha<strong>

Kenpachi is severely injured from the battle with Tsunade , the Kendo created a Reiatsu shockwave that leveled everything within a 4,000 radius. Kenpachi's Kendo attack produced 1.21 Kilotons of TNT force, 1/ 12th the force of the Hiroshima bomb. The blast left behind a massive 195 diameter, 53 foot deep crater where Tsunade is standing at the east end of it while Kenpachi stands at the west end of the crater with a fissure extending 400 feet long and 53 feet deep and 19 feet wide horizontally instead of vertically.

Tsunade notices her right arm has been chopped off clearly through the arm socket and her green robe is now mission an entire right sleeve.

" My arm ! " Tsunade shouted holding her arm socket as blood covers her left hand as she tries to hold all the blood inside.

" That's one arm you won't be able to use anymore " Kenpachi said to Tsunade as the Sannin holds onto her hand while the brute grips one to his sword with both hands now.

Meanwhile at a distance Ikkaku and the rest of the fallen Shinigami look at the surprising results of Kenpachi's battle with Tsunade.

" You did it Kenny ! " Yachiru said to Kenpachi from a distance shooting from the top of her lungs in a cheerful tone.

" I can't believe how strong his Kendo attack is " Hisagi stated shocked to see the Hokages wounded.

" Looks like the Captain has a chance after all " Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

" We need to do something about our injuries, it feels like i'm actually dying " Iba complained as more blood leaks out his body.

" Also, were the hell is Captain Komamura ? I don't sense him anywhere " the black haired Vice Captain asked his muscular Vice Captain counterpart showing concern for his friend.

" She knocked him out before the Captain can even use Shikai " Ikkaku said to Iba and Hisagi.

" Damn she's strong but now that she doesn't have an arm anymore she can't wave handsigns and therefore has no way of increasing her strength or using any Ninjutsu attacks " Yumichika stated .

" We got her now ! " Ikkaku replied with a smile on his face.

Back at the crater 3,300 feet away Kenpachi looks at Tsunade at the other side of the crater.

" I must admit, i never expected your attack to be strong enough to cleaning slice my arm off. Consider this a compliment of your raw power from a Kages. To cut my arm at just a small fraction of my power is considered a great feat. That level of strength can easily rival Gai, you're very good " Tsunade said to Kenpachi unnervingly calm about losing an arm.

" Why you're so calm all the sudden ? You just lost an arm. The next strike would be you head and you will die but given you only have one arm i'm done fighting you unless you still wish to fight me " Kenpachi arrogantly taunted with a grin as he grips both hands on his jagged sword.

" Fool you think this is over because you cut my arm ? I underestimated you however this time i'm well aware of your strength, swordsmanship skills, and abilities. I can also easily replace this arm " Tsunade said to the 11th Division Captain .

" You're bluffing ! " Kenpachi said to Tsunade not convinced that she can do it .

" Very well then , allow me to show you my power " Tsunade replied as she easily regrows her arm within 2 seconds with green Chakra leaking out the arm.

Meanwhile at a distance they see Tsunade's arm grow back.

" IMPOSSIBLE, HER ARM JUST GREW BAC K! " Ikkaku shouted horrified to see such a terrifying event.

" Damn it ! " Yumichika shouted.

" She regrew it back so easily.. ! " Iba stated as he is overwhelmed with fear.

Back at the battlefield. Kenpachi's face is shocked she can grow back her arm.

" I see, you can regrow you arms back, it looks like this is going to be fun after all " Kenpachi shouted as he dashes at Tsunade like a manic with two hands on his Zanpakutō but she uses her right hand to easily grab the blade with no injuries on her hand.

" Like i said, i'm done playing around with you " Tsunade replied as she punches Kenpachi 330 feet away.

" WHAT ! How did you grab my blade with your bare hand ? " Kenpachi asked the blonde busty powerhouse.

" Did you seriously think i was fighting at full power ? All i was doing was using you to polish my fighting skills, i have been a bit rusty sitting in a desk for 3 years and i haven't had a decent fight since them , now that i have gotten warmed up, i have no further use for you" Tsunade said to Kenpachi as she gives off a murderous aura with her staring at Kenpachi with killing intent .

" It can't be, she's like _her_ . I'm in serious trouble if i get into a fight with her again. I must hit her again before she attacks me again " Kenpachi said to himself as he perspires in fear staring at Tsunade 's cold icy eyes as she overwhelms him in fear.

" Now do you feel the difference in power between me and you ? You're so overwhelmed with fear you can barely move your body. Now allow me to show you 10% of my real power " Tsunade replied as her fist glows with blue Chakra which releases a wave of Chakra which terrifies Kenpachi.

" She's coming at me , i must take her out fast " the spiky haired Captain said to himself as he charges right at Tsunade " **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection _) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands then swings downward with a vertical strike hitting Tsunade but the blade shatters easily on impact on the Hokages's busty breasts doing no damage " WHAT! "

" You're done ! " Tsunade shouted as she punches Kenpachi so hard in the chest that blood violently coughs out his chest and he's sent flying 3,300 feet southward towards the group hitting the crater she created tanking Ikkaku's Bankai dead center.

" KENPACHI ! " Ikkaku shouted in horror as he struggles to move his body.

" It can't be , Kenny, KENNY ! " Yachiru shouted as she tries to rush to aid Kenpachi but is paralyzed by the glance from Tsunade.

" Stay out of this Little girl and retreat while you can " Tsunade said to Yachiru as she walks past Ikkaku, Iba, Hisagi and Yumichika with all of them paralyzed with fear.

" Kenny ! Don't kill him ! " Yachiru shouted crying her eyes out losing all her childlike joy . Tsunade stops to talk to Yachiru.

" He's already dead . No one can survive an injury like the one i just did to him. That punch completely shattered his ribcage and the fragments of his bones ruptured his heart and lungs. He's barely alive from the punch. Take your friends and leave here at once, you friend is as good as dead " Tsunade explained to Yachiru.

" YOU BITCH ! " Yachiru replied as she flares up an intense Reiatsu in anger but Tsunade puts her head on Yachiru's head and stops her from releasing more Chakra.

" Listen i'm sorry it had to end this way but he's beyond repair . I'm the best medical ninja in the world and i'm afraid that your friend Kenpachi took the worse blunt of the damage, he has an estimate 2-5 minutes to live " Tsunade explained to the pink haired Vice Captain.

" Kenny's like a father to me , i can't forgive you for what you did " Yachiru replied in pure rage as she goes to attack Tsunade with her pink hilt Zanpakutō. Tsunade goes to block it with one finger but Yachiru manages to give her a mild cut across her finger.

" What, how is this possible, she cut my finger with just a sealed sword ? None of the Lieutenants were able to do such a thing " Tsunade said to herself as she goes back 20 feet as the angry child swings her sword in a blind rage .

" I had no name. I had no parents. I was from the 79th District of North Rukongai, Kusajishi. I had never seen anything in colours other than bloody red. Kenny was there for me, he protected me, he's like a father to me and you killed him. I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE ! " Yachiru shouted as she comes at Tsunade with another slash which cuts off Tsunade's index finger.

" Damn this brat !She's so strong at such a young age, even if she's a Shinigami, i can't bring myself to kill a child . I'll have to render her unconscious " Tsunade said to herself as she regrows her finger and dodges Yachiru's strikes.

" Yachiru snap out of it, you're going to get yourself killed " Ikkaku shouted at the pink haired Vice Captain.

" Idiot, do you think you can kill me ? You're just a Vice Captain and a little girl at that. You would be getting yourself killed if you fought me " Tsunade tried explaining to the pink haired little girl.

" What incredible spiritual energy she's wielding " Iba stated as he struggles to stay on the floor.

Yachiru comes at Tsunade with a powerful slash that pushes Tsunade back 1,200 feet away while trying to block with her finger.

" Take this ! " Yachiru shouted as she comes at Tsunade with an angry cat face Reiatsu around her which forces Tsunade on the defensive blocking with her right fist but her fist is lightly cut as the blast of Chakra created a 1,200 foot radius explosion.

" Impossible, she doesn't have a Bankai yet she can cut even deeper than the third seat with Bankai. Her strength is on par with Sakura's " Tsunade said to herself as she heals her injury.

" I'm not done yet ! " Yachiru shouted as she comes at Tsunade.

" Yes you are ! **Genjutsu Shibari **(幻術縛り_Paralysis GenJutsu _)" Tsunade chanted as she paralyzes Yachiru.

" I can't move ! " Yachiru said to the busty Hokages struggling to break free .

" Sorry about this ! " Tsunade stated as she taps Yachiru's head with her finger knocking her out cold.

Tsunade walks to finish off the other Shinigami who are badly wounded .

" Damn it, we're all done for ! " Ikkaku shouted struggling and squirming to move.

" Take to finish the job ! Don't worry, the little girl is safe which is more than i can say for the rest of you " Tsunade explained to her enemies.

" Why are you going to kill us ? " Yumichika asked.

" It's because you guys destroyed my village and you're a threat to the people of this village " Tsunade answered the 5th seat as she goes for the finishing blow

" **Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** (黒縄天譴明王, _Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King) " _Sajin chanted as he hits Tsunade in the face with a his right armored Samurai knocking her back 2,000 feet westward away from the others.

" Captain ! " Iba said to Sajin.

" Time to end this fast while she's still off guard . Get out of here ! " Sajin said to the wounded Shinigami.

" We're too injured to move at all ! " Ikkaku replied as he tries to get back up.

" Then stay back ! ** Tennohiha** (天の火を刃_Fire Blade of the Heavens_) " Sajin chanted as he generates flames around his massive giant's sword and flames all over the giant's body. Sajin then jumps 1,000 feet high and does a flaming two handed jumping slash which hits where Tsunade is at creating a 2,000 foot radius explosion creating a 4,000 foot high flaming pillar.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Tsunade easily catches the massive 150 foot long sword with her bare hand without breaking a sweat or using Chakra enhanced strength with only a tiny cut on her check .

" You're strength is impressive, you even forced me to heal from your punch " Tsunade said to Sajin as her face as a small cut on it from the punch and it's easily healed up.

" Impossible ! How can anyone block the full power of Tekken and only get a scratch from it ? " Sajin said horrified to see the power of the Hokages.

" Pretty good but not nearly enough to win a battle against me " Tsunade said to Sajin as she grabs the sword with both hands and use them to rip Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's right hand off with the massive sword as an result rip off the bear like Shinigami 's right hand as a result. Tsunade removes the severed hand on the blade and grabs the sword.

" ARRRRUFFFGGGGGRRRH ! " Sajin shouted in pain and blood squirts out of his wound.

" I see, any damage i do to that giant Bankai of yours , you take as well. Let's see how well you take your own sword to your heart " Tsunade said to Sajin as she charges at Sajin with a massive 150 foot long sword in both her hands.

" She's wielding Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō 's sword in her hands with ease " Iba shouted as she sees the Sannin jump up with the sword lunging at the giant which suddenly causes a large explosion within the area.

" Captain Komamura ! " All the wounded male Shinigami shouted as they see the explosion.

Out of the dust cloud is the massive blade which has been cut in half by Ukitake using one sealed sword to cut the massive 150 foot blade of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō in half just 5 feet close to the giants chest. The Giant disappears along with the sword and Sajin reverts back to his borke sealed sword form as he grabs his severed right hand with his left hand after putting his sword back in it's sheath. Tsunade is shocked at what she saw and in a state of confusion drops her guard only to see Shunsui right in front of her to swing his sword with his right arm but Tsunade use her left arm to catch the blade barehanded.

" That was a close one there ! " Ukitake said to Sajin.

" We came in just in time ! " Shunsui said to Tsunade and Sajin.

" Just who the hell are you ? " Tsunade asked the white haired man who looks alot like Tsunade's deceased lover Dan Kato " Dan ? " Tsunade shocked to see Ukitake as she confuses him for Dan.

" I'm not Dan, my name is Jūshirō Ukitake , Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 " Ukitake answered as he stares at the Hokages with a serious look on the white hair Captain's face.

" Shunsui Kyōraku , Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13 . Boy i never thought the Hokages would be so ... lustful " Shunsui said to the Hokages in a subtle perverted tone as the pink robed Captain gets his sword off of Tsunade's hand. Shunsui's sealed sword has a small crack on it and Tsunade has a small cut on her hand.

" Not bad, you guys seem on very different level than the other Captains " Tsunade said to the duo.

" I must say you're very strong to block my sealed sword barehanded " Shunsui said to Tsunade.

" Looks like you're strong enough to cut my hand ! " Tsunade replied taking to the middle aged Captain.

" I see, so what are you guys doing in my village ? " Tsunade asked them .

" Where here for the Nine Tails ! " Shunsui answered.

Meanwhile from a distance , Ikkaku and Iba stare from a distance at what's going on .

" It's ... It's ... ! " Iba said to his bald headed friend .

" The** Shintachio**(伝説のシニア隊長 _Densetsu no Shinia Taichō meaning Legendary Senior Captains _)! " Ikkaku replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 32: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book<strong>

**(A/N: Credit goes to Sacredpenwriter for this Omake)**

Naruto continued to massage his right arm, the pain from the Jutsu was still fresh. Despite the pain he knew what he had to do, he needed to help his friends. But before he did anything else the tree line exploded. Naruto is at the carter where he hit Soifon with his Rasenshuriken.

" What the hell was that! " he shouted taking a few step back. Then a figure appeared out of  
>the smoke, a very large figure with spiky hair. And he gave of some strange sound…the sound was bells.<p>

" Damn it Yachiru. You said that there was a big fight around here " That figure sounded like Naruto's sensei, Jiraiya the toad sage, or pervy sage as Naruto called him.

" I swear Kenny, this is the right way, have I ever been wrong ? " the sound of a six year old girl said to the man with the same VA as Naruto's sensei and godfather . Now things started to get even more confusing.

" I don't have have to answer that question " the male voice replied.

" Awww Kenny! That's mean ! " the six year old girl said to the mysterious man .

Finally the smoke clears up revealing a tall spiky haired man with a little pink haired girl on his left shoulder. Now this was completely confusing for Naruto.

" I meant that we have been running in circles the whole time. Without finding a decent bastard to fight " Kenpachi said to Yachiru.

" Hey Kenny there is one ! " Yachiru shouted pointing at Naruto. Kenpachi eyed him for a moment.

" Naaa, he looks like another shrimp, let's get going " Kenpachi arrogantly stated as he belittles the _shrimp. _Naruto boils up with anger.

" Hey who are you calling a shrimp! You one eyed freak show ! " Naruto shouted at the eyepatch wearing Captain.

" Okay my mistake, a loud shrimp ! " Kenpachi said not caring much about the ninja. However he notices a big ass crater behind the blond " Hey Yachiru, go and see what's inside that crater "

" Oki doki ! " the pink haired girl replied happily as she jumped off from his shoulder and landed on Naruto's head. Naruto tried to grab the girl, but she was already at the 350 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater within the middle of the training ground.

" She's fast ! " Naruto thought to himself.

" Oooooh, Kenny! Hornet lady is lying in the crater! " Yachiru said to her adoptive father.

" Hornet lady? Soifon! " Kenpachi replied.

" Yes Kenny! Hornet lady! And she is pretty banged up ! " she replied happily. Naruto looked from the pink haired girl to the older man, and he was smiling.

" So that means that you defeated her. Well what do you know… You're not a shrimp after all. Even though she was not as strong as me and relied on cheap tricks , she still was a Captain. Tell me kid, what's your name?" Kenpachi asked enthusiastically.

" Tell me yours first ! " Naruto simply said to the Captain.

" Alright… My name is Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the 11th Division " the Captain proudly proclaimed.

" Kenpachi, wait a minute you're the Shinigami bushy brow sensei fought against " Naruto asked remembering what Kakashi and Gai sensei said to him.

" Bushy brow ! " He said scratching his chin to try and remember " You mean that guy in green spandex, yes I fought him and it was a damn good fight, one of my favorite actually " He then unsheathed his sword and turned his gaze on Naruto.

" Now. What's your name ? " Kenpachi asked the blond, spiky hair youth.

" Uzumaki Naruto ! " Naruto answered with pride. But then a look of shock appeared from Kenpachi. He then recognizes Naruto as the Ninetails everyone has been looking for .

" Uzumaki Naruto…" Suddenly his expression changed into a grin of maddening bloodlust, and then… he started laughing " Hahahahahahahahaha. This… is… PERFECT! For once Yachiru, you have led us to what we seek! A damn good fight ! Prepare yourself for I will enjoy cutting you " Kenpachi shouted as he surrounds himself with golden yellow Reiatsu. Naruto then feels a jab to his leg, looking down he saw the pink haired smiling joyfully.

" I like you. You made Kenny happy. See ya!" she said jumping away. Naruto was now completely confused by the current events.

" What's wrong with these people ? " Naruto said to himself .

" Now show me that demon power of yours " Kenpachi shouted as he charges at Naruto.

" I don't have enough Chakra left ! " Naruto said to himself.

" Allow me to give you Chakra ! " The Ninetails said to Naruto.

" I guess i have no choice ! " Naruto replied as he allows the Ninetails to turn into his 4 Tails form.

The village explodes form the clash of powers.

**(A/N: After Tsunade wiping out hundreds of Shinigami and taking down 2 Captains and 5 Lieutenant level Shinigami , She now goes face to face with two of the strongest Captains in the Soul Society can Tsunade defeat the Shintachio herself or would they prove too much for even the Hokages to fight ? Review, Fave and Subscribe )**


	41. Legendary Sannin vs Legendary Shintachio

**Bleach Shippuden 40 : Immeasurable battle :The Legendary Sannin vs Legendary Shintachio**

**(A/N : Sorry for the delay in the chapter, Christmas break came by and i took a week hiatus but now i'm back. Enjoy the epic battle between the Sannin and the Shintachio )**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 11:00 A.M. Konohagakure , Narutoverse<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

6 hours has passed since the invasion of Konoha . 1,500 of the Gotei 13 forces managed to invade and attack Konohagakure and fight off the 3,200 Ninjas within the massive metropolis of a village. Konoha is engulfed in darkness as every building within the villages has been toppled and reduced to rubble.

5,638 civilians have been killed whereas 11,809 were injured. 2,560 people were killed by Anko's Chakra blast with 5,417 seriously injured and the explosion caused by Chōza and Sajin's clash killed 394 people from the flames and shrapnel while 2,060 are seriously injured.

The entire city evacuated from the fighting. Fighting is staring to die down as the wounded are being taken to the hospital. 144 ANBU members have been killed, 1,024 Shinobi were also killed increasing the death toll to 1,168 Ninjas in total with 656 wounded. The Soul Society lost 124 Omistukidō Ninjas and 881 Shinigami bringing the death toll to 1,005 people out of 1,500 originally here but with a 700 troop surge , there are 2,200 troops but with 635 Shinigami injured , there are only 560 Shinigami left in active combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Konoha<strong>

11:00 A.M. Tsunade stands face to face against both of the powerful Senior Captains.

" So you're the guys i felt earlier, the ones who managed to beat Kakashi and Gai " Tsunade said to the duo.

" Listen your a reasonable woman right ? Maybe we can work things out peacefully " Shunsui said to Tsunade.

" You're far too late to negotiate, you attack my village and killed thousands and now you just want to negotiate with me ? How stupid do you think i am " Tsunade answered with an angry look on her face clenching her fist in anger.

" We know that you are working for Sōsuke Aizen , we have no wishes to harm any innocent lives and we are here to merely liberate the village from Aizen's control.

" Sōsuke Aizen ? Who the hell is Sōsuke Aizen ? " Tsunade asked the two confused at what they are saying.

" Don't play dumb here, we know you Shinobi were created by Sōsuke Aizen , how else can mere humans maintain powers on par with a Shinigami " Ukitake explained to Tsunade.

" You're very arrogant to think we gained powers by one man. We are born with these powers , i never heard about Sōsuke Aizen in my entire life " Tsunade replied to the duo.

" Deny this all you want but all we know is that while you may be strong , i doubt even you can take on two of us at once " Shunsui replied to the busty Hokage.

" We are aware of the type of tyrant you Kages run over your people " Ukitake said to the blonde leader.

" Tyranny, are you bastards accusing me of being a tyrant ? " Tsunade shouted with intense anger.

" We saw how Kages like you run your own villages within Sunagakure. There were so many bodies that choked up the cliff sides of the village outskirts " Shunsui explained to the fifth Hokage.

" You expect me to by that bullshit ? You guys are out to conquer this world and use the Tailed Beasts as weapons " Tsunade replied as she gets more tense.

" If i were you, you should surrender your village and the 9 Tails without a fight and we'll allow you to live another day " the white haired Captain said to the Hokage.

" We won't harm any of the citizens here so rest assure Hokage " Shunsui stated.

" So you want me to surrender ? I refuse to buy into your bullshit , there is no longer any purpose in talking. You'll have this village over my cold dead corpse. I 'm the Fifth Hokage… You've trampled on our ancestors' treasure… their dream… And you will pay the price! As the Hokage, I will put a stop to you here and now!" Tsunade replied as she tenses up in a deep rage with murderous intent in her eyes.

" Guess we have no choice but to follow orders and kill you Hokage , such a shame too given you're a 10 " Shunsui stated.

" We have no choice don't we Shunsui ! " Ukitake replied as they then see Tsunade in the air.

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that which engulfs everything within a 2,000 foot radius . The kick produces the energy equivalent of 1.1 Kilotons of TNT, creating a 190 foot diameter, 52 foot deep crater .

Meanwhile at a distance, Ikkaku and Yumichika see a shockwave and are overwhelmed by the wave while Iba and Hisagi are barely awake.

" Shit, what force ! " Ikkaku shouted looking at the fight while prone to the ground.

" That's what we were up against, no wonder we stood no chance, not even the legendary Kenpachi could fight something like the Hokage " Yumichika replied from a distance.

" Where's Captain Komamura ? " Iba said to Ikkaku barely able to talk.

" He's safe with me ! " Shunsui answered appearing in front of them with the injured Captain and his severed arm . Sajin has been rendered unconscious as well .

Ukitake appears at the area as well.

" Shunsui we need to get as far as possible from these guys , there's no way we can avoid using our full power if that kick of hers was just a causal kick " Ukitake said to his parent with sweat coming down his brow.

Suddenly the smoke clears up to show Tsunade charging at them .

" So you think you can fight me while protecting your comrades think again ? " Tsunade shouted at them as she goers to punch them with a powerful punch.

" Damn it, if we don't take that punch, the punch would kill all the injured people " Ukitake shouted in a panicked tone as the punch is about to hit the both of them.

" **Danku** (斷空, _Splitting Void_) " Tessai chanted as he summons a massive 200 foot high, long and wide energy barrier. The punches force is deflected but a small crack is left in the barrier .

Tessai and Kisuke are revealed to be in the battlefield as well with Uryū on Tessai's back and Chad being carried by his arm around Kisuke's shoulders. Both of them are barely conscious from there fights.

" Don't worry about the wounded, we'll take them back nice and safely , focus on your objective there " Kisuke said to the two elder Captains.

" Oh no you don't ! " Tsunade replied coming at Kisuke but Shunsui blocks her punch with his sealed tachi.

" You got to get though me first ! " Shunsui replied as he clashes attacks with Tsunade and pushes her back 1,200 feet.

" Thanks for showing up Kisuke, you need to take Kenpachi to Unohana, he's barely got moments to live " Ukitake said to the hat and clog ex Captain.

" No problem ! " Kisuke replied.

" Get everyone inside the circle Kisuke, and close your ears and eyes " Tessai said to them.

" You plan on using forbidden Kidō again ? " Ukitake asked.

" We have no choice, Kenpachi isn't going to last very long and Lieutenant Iba has also been fatally injured as well as Hisagi " Kisuke answered the white haired Captain.

" Please keep this a secret, this is the last time i used this spell " Tessai said to Ukitake.

" Fine i'll pretend that you never used it. Go ahead and do it, we'll take care of this monster we're fighting " Ukitake calmly replied as he leaves the area to fight Tsunade 2,000 feet westward from the town square .

" So what's the status of Kenpachi ? " Kisuke asked.

" This is bad, he only has 30 seconds of life left " Tessai explained to Kisuke noting that the 11 Division Captain is on his last legs of life.

" Shit ! We'll never make back to Unohana's in time " Kisuke stated.

" Then we'll take them all to Orihime ! " Tessai replied.

" It would take too long, even Orihime can't heal faster than 30 seconds " Kisuke said to the ex Kidō Chief.

" Then i'll have to use two forbidden spells ! " Tessai said to Kisuke .

" Okay ! " Kisuke replied as he puts earphones on .

" You two, close your eyes and plug your ears " Tessai said to his shopkeeper friend.

" But we don't use Kidō ,we're the 11th Division ! " Ikkaku and Yumichika stated only to be scared off by the mustached strongman.

" Do it ! " Tessai replied with a terrifying glare and muscle flex which would make Alex Louis Armstrong proud.

" RIGHT ! " both seated officers replied as Yumichika gives Ikkaku earphones and Yumichika puts both hands in his ears.

Hisagi and Iba are gathered into the crater as well as Yachiru and placed next to Kenpachi .

" **Bakudō # 95 . Jikanteishi **(時間停止, _Temporal Stasis) " _Tessai chanted as he freezes the time within the area which halts Kenpachi's death by 25 seconds which stops Kenpachi from dying since the spell is active, it also prevents Iba, Hisagi, Uryū , Chad, Ikkaku and Yumichika as well as Yachiru and Sajin from moving. Kisuke and Tessai are the only ones unaffected .

" It looks like everyone is frozen solid in time ! " Kisuke said to Tessai while removing the headphones.

" Yep, they should be safe since the spell is active . by the time the spell is broken, Orihime would be healing Kenpachi like he was brand new " Tessai replied looking at the blonde hair Captain " Put back your earphones again , i'm going to do another forbidden Kidō spell "

" Right ! " Kisuke compiles as he puts on his earphones again.

" _Time Guardian of the distant realms, protect the outside from me and the inside from them. Let hope and despair vanish and become this wall. Now see to the Heavens_ , _grant the mortals their wish and show them the way_ . **Bakudō # 96 . Kūkanten'i** (空間転位, _Spatial Displacement )" _Tessai chanted as he does a full incantation spell to form a green pentagram around the injured Shinigami, himself and Kisuke to teleport all of them back to Squad 4's barracks.

Back at the battlefield , Shunsui and Ukitake does to attack Tsunade. Tsunade dodges a slash from Shunsui's tachi and a vertical slash from behind by Ukitake . Tsunade does a roundhouse kick which pushes back Shunsui 20 feet even with him blocking the strike. Tsunade sees Ukitake with a vertical slash at her left side but Tsunade ducks down and kicks Ukitake in the stomach sending him flying 330 feet away.

" Ukitake ! " Shunsui shouted as he's left off guard only to get punched in the face by Tsunade and is sent flying 220 feet eastward but Shunsui uses his right sword to stop the knock back force.

" What a kick ! Thank god it was a weak kick otherwise i would've took more damage " Ukitake stated to himself as he coughs up blood from his mouth as he holds his stomach.

" She's strong ! Time to get serious ! " Shunsui said to himself as he sees the busty kage come at him with a punch but Shunsui blocks the strike but is pushed back 20 feet away.

Shunsui and Ukitake charge up Reiatsu and come at Tsunade with increased strength. Tsunade blocks Ukitake's slash with her right wrist but she gets a deep gash pass her hypodermis and into the muscle tendons seriously injuring him.

" What ? " Tsunade said shocked to see her skin cut so easily. Tsunade grips onto her wrist to stop the bleeding.

" Don't think we aren't strong enough to beat you " Shunsui said to the blonde Shinobi as she has her injuries

" So she really can heal herself ? This is just like fighting our _senpai " _Ukitake said to the hairy pink robed Captain.

" Indeed, we're going to have a tough one on our hands , especially with her temper " Shunsui replied as he sees Tsunade remove her green robe and dash towards Ukitake and Shunsui.

Tsunade does a midair roundhouse kick with her left foot which Shunsui blocks with both swords and a right axe kick which Ukitake blocks with two swords as well. The collision wave causes a 10 foot diameter ,1 foot deep crater where Shunsui and Ukitake are standing. They push back the Hokage 40 feet away but Tsunade does a backflip and recovers.

" Take this !** Nehanken** (涅槃拳_Nirvana Fist_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she does powerful shoulder smash at Shunsui and Ukitake. Shunsui and Ukitake jump into the air only to see Tsunade up in the air and does a strong punch with her right hand causing a powerful explosive punch knocking down the Captain.

" Shunsui ! " Ukitake shouted as he swings his katana at Tsunade pushing back the woman 20 feet away in the air .

The smoke clears up to reveal Shunsui barely blocked the blast with dirt covering his pink robe and straw hat as well as his face .

" Boy i felt that one , as i expect from a Sannin " Shunsui stated blocking with both sword in a cross formation.

" I must say, you're not bad in blocking my attacks but let's see how well you do against this " Tsunade stated as she comes at Shunsui again with a haymaker.

Shunsui dodges the attack and counters with a horizontal swing of his sword which Tsunade sidesteps the attack . Tsunade then sees a vertical slash coming down with his tachi coming downward at her which has Tsunade sidestep the slash going left of the attack only to nearly get hit by the hairy Captain's quick horizontal slash which almost cuts her chest but Tsunade dodges the blow. Ukitake comes down with a jump slash with two hands on one sword and manages to cut Tsunade's right forearm through the dermis causing moderate damage. Shunsui uses the opportunity to use his wakizashi to cut Tsunade's left arm causing a mild cut which Tsunade is forced to hold back the attack .

" Got you now ! " Ukitake stated as she tries to push the blade deeper into Tsunade.

" Just a little deeper ! " the straw hat Captain said to his white haired partner as they drive there blades deeper into her but Tsunade manages to resist the pain.

" Get off ! " Tsunade shouted as she swing her left arm pushing Ukitake of her and swings her right arm pushing Shunsui back. Her wounds instantly heal from the attack but she's still trying to catch her breath.

" You can't hope to fight the two of us at once even if you are a Hokage " Shunsui said to the busty blonde granny.

" Then allow me to join the fray ! " said a voice out of nowhere which sounded alot like Kenpachi which them appears in a cloud .

" Kenpachi ? " Ukitake said to Shunsui confused about hearing his voice.

" That can't be, Kenpachi is brutally injured ! " Shunsui stated as they see the smoke clearly up to reveal a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face.

" I don't know who this Kenpachi guy i but i'm none other than your number one Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya " Jiraiya answered as he does his traditional kabuki pose.

" Looks you came just in time, these two are a real handful " Tsunade said to the Perverted Hermit.

" So who do i fight ? " Jiraiya asked his busty comrade.

" Take your pick, each of those two are tough ! " Tsunade answered the white haired Sannin.

" I'll take the guy with the pink robe and straw hat " Jiraiya stated looking at Shunsui.

" Very well then ,i'll take the white haired Captain " Tsunade replied as she looks at Ukitake .

" I was thinking whether to relocate ! " Ukitake asked the two Sannin.

" Relocate ? " Tsunade asked.

" There are plenty of people here from both sides, we don't want them caught in the crossfire , maybe we should get some distance " Shunsui explained to the two Sannin.

" Fine let's relocate, i don't want this village going upon further destruction " Tsunade replied as the Sannin and Shintacio head away from the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Orihime talks with Ichigo alone together. Her Shun Shun Rikka are flying around the Squad 4 campground s healing as many people as possible while Orihime tries to restore Ichigo's Reiatsu.

" You've really become stronger since the last time i saw you " Orihime said to Ichigo looking at him in the face.

" I can say the same for you , your healing with Shun Shun Rikka has improved tenfold " Ichigo stated looking at the busty teenager in a nurse uniform.

" Thank you Ichigo ! " Orihime replied looking at the tall orange haired Shinigami.

" How long would it take to heal my Reiatsu ? " Ichigo asked Orihime .

" I'm almost done, i'm not as good as Unohana or Isane when it comes to restoring one's energy. I only know how to preserve lives " the busty teenager replied.

" Don't feel bad, you're healing has gotten far better " Ichigo said to Orihime as his Reiatsu is fully restored.

" You're all done Ichigo ! " Orihime said to her teenage crush .

" Great , now can get back to finding Naruto " Ichigo replied as he heads out only to be stopped by Orihime.

" Ichigo wait ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as she goes to hug him from behind.

" What is it Orihime ? " Ichigo questioned the orange haired girl.

" Ichigo we're very good friends right ? " Orihime asked Ichigo while blushing a few shades of red.

" Of course we are , we have known each other for years since my mother's death , we haven't gotten really close however until 4 months later " Ichigo answered as he looks into Orihime's brown eyes causing the orange haired Japanese school girl to blush even more turn into a crimson shade " Orihime are you alright ? " Ichigo asked.

" I'm fine Ichigo ! " Orihime answered as she struggles to maintain her focus .

" You looks like you're sweating, do you need a break ? " Ichigo asked the orange haired female.

" Ichigo, i ...um...have something to tell you " Orihime said to the spiky carrot top Shinigami.

" What is it ? " Ichigo questioned her as he stands confused as Orihime hugs him tighter.

" Ichigo i... um ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as she stares into his eyes ad gets closer to Ichigo.

But the moment of tranquility is interrupted by the sounds of people rushing into the main tent. Kisuke and Tessai are rushing Kenpachi directly to the hospital bed where Ichigo gets off of. Ichigo is horrified to see Kenpachi covered with serious wounds.

Kenpachi is at near death from his brutal injuries from Tsunade. His chest was pierced, his heart was ruptured . The bridge of the nose has been smashed in with the bone fragments coming out the skin of the nose. His temple, chin , back of the neck , upper back , abdominal cavity, have dark reddish purple bruises around the right side of the lower abdominal area and another hole at the center of the abdominal area going through his back with a Hollowed hole as symmetrical as an Hollow hole. Blood from his open chest and abdominal wounds cover Kenpachi's entire body and blood pours down from his mouth.

" KENPACHI ! " Ichigo shouted horrified to see Kenpachi fatally wounded.

" Oh my god ! What happened to him ? " Orihime asked.

" Hurry and heal him , he's going to die any minute now " Kisuke said to Orihime.

" Right ! **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she goes to heal Kenpachi .

" Who the hell could of damaged Kenpachi this badly ? " Ichigo asked the hat and clogs shopkeeper.

" It was the Hokage herself , Kenpachi foolishly tried to take on the Hokage but was massacred by her power" Kisuke answered.

" That's insanity, Kenpachi was a monster in power. I was lucky to live against him, he was one of the strongest Captains i ever met. You're telling me that this Hokage butchered him this easily ? " Ichigo asked horrified to hear that such a brute was easily overpowered.

" Remember what i said about the Kages ? They are far stronger than a Captain and are said to rival the power of the Captain Commander himself . Kenpachi was just a brutal example of how deadly these Kages are and i think the Hokage herself knew how powerful Kenpachi was and purposely lured him out to make a brutal demoralizing example out of him possibly to scare us all off from advancing to the city " Kisuke explained to Ichigo.

" My god this is horrible, i don't want to fight a Kage anytime soon " Ichigo said to Kisuke terrified at the brutally of the Hokage.

" My best bet Ichigo is to stay here for a while. The Shintachio have this handled " Tessai stated to the spiky orange haired teenager who is frozen in shock and fear as he sees nothing but blood everywhere.

" These injuries are pretty nasty . His thoracic vertebrae was fragmented and the bone fragments lacerated his jugular vein and cervical spine. His right kidney is ruptured . He also took severe force to his chest cavity which completely shattered his ribcage and the fragments of his bones ruptured his heart and lungs doing some damage in addition to the small hole in his chest. That large Hollow-like hole in his abdomen tore through his abdominal cavity piercing through the stomach, large and small intensities ,lumbar plexus and through the lumbar vertebrae . Essentially severing the neural circuitry between his upper body and lower body ,it's almost like being bisected " Orihime explained to Ichigo and Kisuke shocking them with the grisly injuries.

" It's amazing, how the hell is he not dead from these injuries ? " Ichigo said bewildered and overwhelmed by the awesome durability of Kenpachi.

" It's going to take me a bit longer healing these injuries , i never met anyone this badly injured since Captain Soifon " Orihime explained to everyone else there as she starts to close up the wounds in the burly Captain's chest and abdominal area.

" Incredible, is this how fast you can heal Orihime ? " Ichigo asked the orange haired teen.

" Looks like you mastered **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) and can use it's power without the fairies " Kisuke said to Orihime.

" Orihime we have several more patients here that need healing " Tessai said to Orihime as he shows the young teenager Iba, Hisagi, Ikkaku ,Yumichika, Uryū , Chad and Sajin who are placed into the hospital beds by several Medical Shinigami.

" No problem, _Gather Together _**Shun Shun Rikka**_ (_盾舜六花,_ Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield) " _Orihime chanted as she gathers all her fairies back together.

" What are you orders ? " Shun'ō asked the young female.

" Go and heal the effeminate male with the peacock feather hairpins " Orihime commanded the effeminate male spirit as he goes to heal Yumichika who has 3rd degree Chakra burns.

" What are my orders ? " Tsubaki asked.

" Tsubaki , heal the bald headed Shinigami with the missing arm" Orihime answered as she goes to heal the 3rd seat.

" Lily , heal the man with the mustache over there " Orihime said to the female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit.

" Okay ! " Lily replied as she goes to tend to the badly wounded Lieutenant of Squad 7 who's dying from severed small and large intensities and a ripped right lung.

" Hinagiku, heal the man with the bandages on his face " Orihime commanded the highly energetic male spirit with a large eyepatch that ends in a horn.

" Right ! " Hinagiku replied as he goes to heal the fatally wounded Vice Captain of Squad 9 who's suffering from a compressed rib cage and broken arms.

" Baigon, heal that wolf face Captain over there " Orihime said to the bald, brawny male spirit with a mask that covers the bottom of his face with a large body.

" Right ! " Baigon replied as he goes to heal Sajin's severed right arm.

" Ayame, heal Uryū ! " Orihime said to the shy female spirit covered in a dress larger than her body.

" Right ! " Ayame replied as she tends to Uryū who's severely burned with his white Quincy clothes have been turned into black charcoal rags. Uryū 's glasses are cracked from the explosion and his hair is frizzy as if he was electrocuted. Uryū 's back has severe 3rd degree burns on his body.

" What about me ? " Chad asked Orihime.

" You're only moderately injured , i'll heal you after i'm done with Uryū " Orihime replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Naruto is finished being healed by Ino. All of Naruto's injuries have been healed except for his right arm which is still in pain.

" I'm still feeling pain in my right arm !" Naruto said to Ino as he tires to feel his arm.

" Must be Chakra strain from your new Jutsu, maybe you should rest here a bit " Ino stated.

" That must be one hell of a new Jutsu you used to beat a Captain " Chōji said to the blonde Shinobi.

" Yeah that blast killed the Captain i fought " Naruto replied who is thinking about what he saw.

" Which Captain did you fight anyways ? " Shikamaru asked the young blonde.

" Her name was Soifon, i believe she was the one who killed Asuma " the blonde Shinobi answered.

" That's some amazing power you process , not even our Ino Shika Cho formation worked against her " Shikamaru said to Naruto.

" She was far from easy, her speed was a pain to deal with " Naruto replied.

Suddenly Konohamaru goes to talk with Naruto.

" I told you i can do the Rasengan in a week ! " Konohamaru stated.

" What's the wager again ? " Naruto asked .

" You must give me free ramen for a month ! " Konohamaru answered with a smile on his face.

" Ahh man, i barely have enough money for myself " Naruto replied looking at his wallet.

Suddenly Sakura walks in carrying Lee on her back and carries him into an empty bed on the hospital . Lee is severely wounded with his right and left forearms having a 1 inch diameter hole though them and his chest has been pierced 19 cm close to the heart 2 inches deep where the drill hit him. Lee also has a mild gash from his right shoulder to his right elbow .

" Sakura, what happened to bushy brow ? " Naruto asked the pink haired Kunoichi.

" He's badly hurt. He needs serious medical attention " Sakura answered as she uses Katsuyu's energy to heal Lee.

" Is he going to be alright ? " Naruto asked.

" He'll live but he's going to be out of action for a long while " Katsuyu answered as she begins to heal him.

" Who did this to bushy brow ? " Naruto asked the slug.

" We don't know ! " Sakura answered as she's being healed of her Chakra.

" My arm hurts Sakura, can you heal it for me ? " Naruto asked the pink haired Kunoichi.

" Very well then ! " Sakura replied as she starts to heal Naruto's arm while Katsuyu heals Lee's injuries.

Yamato walks into the hospital 30 seconds after has 2nd degree burns from Renji's **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) while having mild gashes from the ice shard shrapnel from Rukia's **Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu** ( 四踊り、白弦月 _Fourth Dance, White crescent Moon_ ) piercing into the dermis of Yamato's skin. Yamato is moderately injured from the fight.

" Captain Yamato ! " Naruto said to the young ANBU Captain as he sees him in bad shape.

" What happened ? " Ino asked .

" I was jumped by two Vice Captains with Bankai and i was unable to use Wood Release " Yamato stated as he is severely exhausted of his Chakra.

" What you mean you couldn't use Wood Release Chakra ? " Sakura asked her sensei.

" It was weird, i was unable to use more than 30% of my Chakra and i was unable to use my Wood Release Jutsu " Yamato explained to the young master healer.

" You must of been poisoned by the enemy " Sakura stated.

" Poisoned ? " Yamato asked.

" Where you pierced by any weapons lately ? " Sakura asked the brown haired Jōunin.

" I fought a Captain earlier who wielded a strange power which gave him Tailed Beast like powers. He also used his Bankai which stripped away all my senses and stabbed me with a deep wound which took me out " Yamato explained thinking of his battle with Tōusen.

" I see, he must of coated that blade with poison powerful enough to stop your Wood Release Jutsu " Sakura explained to Yamato.

" What to do now ? " Yamato asked the pink haired kunoichi.

" Ino heal his injuries, once i'm done with Naruto, i'll help work on your cure Yamato " Sakura answered as she goes to heal Naruto's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Kakashi and Gai are one mile apart from each other badly wounded from the attack damage they suffered in battle . Kakashi clothes are burned off revealing his nearly nude body covered with 3rd degree burns. His skin has been brunt black around his chest and right arm. Kakashi is within a 1,000 foot diameter, 300 foot deep crater .

Katsuyu latches on to Kakashi and heals his wounds causing him to wake up.

" Kat...suyu ! " Kakashi said to Katsuyu barely able to move his body as Katsuyu rapidly heals Kakashi's wounds.

" Kakashi don't worry, i'll heal you up " Katsuyu replied as she pours more Chakra into the body.

Meanwhile 1 mile south of Kakashi's location. Gai is lying within a large crater .

Gai has 2 giant slashes in a cross formation that cuts deeply through the dermis and through the muscle tissues with 2 slashes through the stomach , pancreas grazing both lungs, cutting through the large small intestines and grazing the small intestines and cutting through the liver and kidneys. Gai was almost cut in half from shoulder bone to pelvic bone and is seriously wounded.

" Don't worry Gai, i'll save you ! " Katsuyu said to Gai as she heals Gai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Forty-fourth Training Ground<strong>

The Sannin and Shintachio head into the Forty-fourth Training Ground otherwise known as the Forest of Death. The forest is as large as Konoha itself being 12.5 miles in diameter and around 156 square miles 6 miles north of the northern gate of Konoha and 16 miles northwest of the main gate. The Naka river and Konoha river meet at southeast end of the forest training ground. The Forest of Death consist of 10 million trees with each tree 120 feet high and 10 feet in trunk diameter.

Tsunade and Jiraiya arrive at the top of the 250 foot high , 100 foot diameter tower in the center of the city sized training ground. Shunsui and Ukitake stand in midair 20 feet from the edge of the tower.

" Now that we are far away , let's begin " Ukitake said to the two Sannin.

" Very well then ! " Tsunade replied as she jumps into the air and goes to punch Ukitake but Ukitake dodges the punch .

" Boy she wastes no time fighting ! " Shunsui said to the white haired Sannin.

" That's Tsunade to you , she's a hot headed one " Jiraiya replied calmly as he causally talks with Shunsui.

" You're quite the calm one aren't you ? " Shunsui said to the Perverted Sage.

" Well i don't like fighting that much, guess you can consider me a guy who strives for peace , i know you're not that bad of a guy just looking at you. I just want answers why good people like you are attacking our village " Jiraiya explained to the straw hat Captain.

" I see, your a very interesting guy, how about some saké ? " Shunsui asked the Sannin.

" Very well then, we can talk about this " Jiraiya replied as he catches a saké bottle thrown by Shunsui.

Shunsui and Jiraiya drink some saké on the roof of the tower while Tsunade comes at Ukitake with her rage and power. Tsunade does a left hammerfist which Ukitake blocks with one sword wielded by both hands . The force of the attack pushes down Ukitake which causes the sickly Senior Captain to sweat as he struggles to block her blow.

" What incredible force this woman packs. I can't allow myself to get hit even once otherwise i'll end up like Kenpachi " Ukitake said to himself as he is being pushed down 2 feet deep from Tsunade's force.

" Not bad but try this ! " Tsunade said to the 13th Division Captain as she does 10 hammerfist strikes which push Ukitake 10 feet deeper causing stress on his arms blocking the blows.

Meanwhile 1,000 feet west, Jiraiya notices Shunsui is worried about Ukitake.

" This is bad. Ukitake is notably bad at defense, his opponent is a power type and has the same bad temper as _senpai_ " Shunsui said to himself.

" So what's up with you all the sudden ? One minute you're calm and the next you're looking a bit paranoid " Jiraiya asked the straw hat Captain in a calm tone.

" It's your friend there, she's strong and scary not to mention quite the catch " Shunsui said in a perverted tone trying to disguise his concern for Ukitake.

" Ain't she ? For a woman in her 50's ,she has quite a fine body too bad she's such a short tempered psychopath. She almost killed me once just peeking at her " Jiraiya replied thinking about Tsunade's terrifying brute strength.

" I know how you feel, that punch she hit me with earlier broke one of my teeth and i'm feeling quite a toothache from it. That same punch she did almost killed a fellow Captain of mines " the Shintachio said to the Perverted Sage.

" That means you must be pretty tough to survive a direct blow from Tsunade. Had she used Chakra enhancements, she would of easily killed you in your sealed Zanpakutō form " Jiraiya stated.

" That same punch could kill most Captains using Bankai, i was fortunate to have over 200 years of training . Now let's stop the small talk and let's get to business, you want to know why we are here ? " Shunsui asked the white haired Sannin.

" Very well then ! " Jiraiya replied.

" 3 weeks ago, a Tailed Beast known as the 7 Tails have attacked the Soul Society and did great damage to the area. We traced it's Reiatsu back to this world and we found our that one of our defected Shinigami Sōsuke Aizen was the one who sent them out to attack the Soul Society " the straw hat Shintachio explained to the white haired Sannin.

" I see, so why are you attacking this village ? Konoha isn't the only village with a Tailed Beast in it's procession " Jiraiya asked the straw hat Captain as he drinks down saké from his cup.

" Isn't it obvious ? We're here to eliminate the threat of the Tailed Beasts for good. It's to our understanding Sōsuke Aizen made these Tailed Beasts and even developed the Shinobi 80 years ago to have as measure to destroy the Soul Society. We came here because you simply process the strongest Tailed Beast and the strongest Shinobi force " Shunsui explained to Jiraiya.

" We don't know anything about this Sōsuke Aizen character nor do i really believe your story. I was told by a Shinigami Kakashi encountered within Sunagakure that the Soul Society killed all the Quincies is over 200 years ago and your leader used the vast powerful of thousands of Quincies to form the Tailed Beasts. I heard that you plan to recreate the 10 Tailed Beast " Jiraiya informed the straw hat Captain .

" There several holes in that story. While it's true the Quinces were killed off, it's only because they provoked a war between them and the Soul Society. The Soul Society never used their souls and power for the purpose of anything much less these Tailed Beasts " Shunsui replied to the Sannin as he drinks another cup of saké.

" If you're really not after the Tailed Beast, then why are 7 Tailed Beast are in your procession ? " the white haired Sannin asked the straw hat Shintachio .

" Pardon me ? " Shunsui asked.

" In the last few weeks , 4 more Tailed Beasts disappeared within the Shinobi World . Many eyewitnesses saw you guys associated with an criminal organization known as the Akatsuki who have been responsible for the abduction of two Tailed Beasts in the last 2 years " Jiraiya explained .

" What are you talking about ? " Shunsui asked the white haired Shinobi.

" We heard of reports of beings only seen by Shinobi wielding the same kind of swords you process " Jiraiya stated.

" Well we had nothing to do with the capturing of the Tailed Beasts in those other villages, the only Tailed Beast we process is the One Tails " Shunsui explained to the Sannin.

" Whatever you say, if you're a man of peace, you will tell me where this Soul Society is located and release the One Tails and call your troops off and leave " Jiraiya demanded.

" I'm afraid i can't do that. It's against my orders to do that, besides the Shinobi started this conflict when they attacked the Soul Society and severely injured several Shinigami and nearly killed Yamamoto. Also we have reports of Aizen making contact within this world with someone of Kage level power , you expect me to believe that the Kage's aren't involved in this affair ? " Shunsui questioned the Sannin as he drinks down another cup of saké .

" Don't try to pin this on us, you're the ones who attack Sunagakure and almost killed thousands and then turn one of it's citizens into a monster to destroy what's left of the city and also caused Lady Chiyo to die saving one of our fellow Kunoichi's " Jiraiya explained .

" So you're accusing us of actions we have nothing to do with when it was your side who have made an alliance with Aizen ? " Shunsui asked.

" We don't know who Aizen is, you claim he defected from your side meaning your side is to blame for in the first place " Jiraiya answered.

" It seems you guys are still in denial after all and here i thought we can work a deal out " Shunsui stated disappointed at the Sannin.

" Well here's the deal, you will tell me where this Soul Society is located and release the One Tails, call your troops off and leave here at once " Jiraiya demanded.

" I'm afraid i can't do that, Old Man Yama's orders are clear. Capture the Tailed Beast and eliminate the Shinobi threats as well as eliminate the Hokage. If you and your friend surrender now, we won't do any further harm to the village as long as you hand us the 9 Tails " Shunsui demanded back.

" Sorry but that's no deal. Naruto isn't just the Nine Tails, he's like a son to me. I'm 53 going on to 54 in 2 months and i never had a child of my own . I spent too much of my life partying ,drinking and being a whore to ever have thought of being a dad until i met Naruto 3 years ago . I have no intention of letting Naruto be held in the hands of a group who's only concerned about the monster inside of him" the white haired Sannin stated as he finishes his last cup of saké and stands up ready to fight with a kunai in his right and left hand.

" I see, this is quite disappointing . And here i thought we could be friends. You're a little too much like me in a way . It's a shame i have to be one to end your life " Shunsui replied he stand up and redraws his two sword holding his tachi in his right hand and his wakizashi in his left hand .

" Same here, we could of been the best of friends " Jiraiya retorted.

Both Jiraiya and Shunsui go at the opposite ends of the Konoha preliminary towers then dash at each colliding attacks which produces enough force to completely level the tower with the shockwave alone causing it to collapse into the river.

Back 1,000 feet west of the area past the river of fire which connects to the Konoha river and Naka river. Tsunade and Ukitake continues to fight each other. Tsunade uses a punch to try to hit Ukitake but the white haired Captain sidesteps her punch as she smashes her fist through the tree easily leveling it as well as a row of 10 trees within 300 feet of her punch.

" Damn, her strength is insane, i must avoid her attacks at all cost " Ukitake said to himself only to start coughing up blood from his mouth " Damn it ! Not now of all times " Ukitake shouted.

" Die ! " Tsunade shouted as she comes at the sickly Captain with a roundhouse kick from her right foot.

" **Bakudō # 8. Seki** (斥, _Repulse_) " Ukitake chanted as he creates a round shield on his hand last second orb of light blue energy but Tsunade breaks it with a kick and damages Ukitake's hand with a roundhouse kick,sending Ukitake flying 1,000 feet through 40 trees westward. Tsunade then goes to attack from a distance.

" **Yubi Kenjū** (指拳銃 _Finger Handgun_) " Tsunade chanted as she thrust her finger outward creating a burst of compressed air shaped like a bullet that goes to hit Ukitake but Ukitake manages to shield himself with Reiatsu the block the bullet-like blast with his bare hand as the blast creates a 600 foot radius explosion leveling 9,600 trees. Ukitake's hand is bruised from the blast.

" What power, she almost broke my hand with that finger blast " Ukitake said to himself as he then sees Tsunade spinning around her right hand gathering tension within her hand dashing to up to 340 feet next to Ukitake .

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires a wave of compressed air from her fist which scatters in a wide area like a shotgun which causes a 1,200 foot semi circular radius leveling leveling 9,600 trees. Ukitake blocks with his sealed Zanpakutō managing to survive the punch.

" That attack of yours was like a Cero " Ukitake said to the busty Hokage.

" Cero ? " Tsunade asked confused about the ordeal.

" I've seen hundreds of Ceros , i know how powerful they are and i must say, those attacks are devastating . You're attacks are comparable to a Vasto Lorde, it's been many years since i faced someone of Vastro Lorde power and over 200 years since i fought a human powerful enough to equal my power. Your attacks are so strong it broke a few bones in my right arm even with me using my Reiatsu as a shield and i can only fight with one sword. You could of easily wasted the last two Captains with that attack and took my right arm had not for using my own Reiatsu as a shield " Ukitake explained to Tsunade about her technique.

" I assume that this Cero attack is one of your Shinigami techniques ? " Tsunade asked the pale Captain.

" No it's a Hollow technique. That finger blasts you call **Yubi Kenjū** (指拳銃 _Finger Handgun_) are equal to the **Bala** (Spanish for _Bullet ) _in terms of speed and the concentration of Chakra is like **Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_). The other attack called **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _scatters it's range like a shotgun but has the killing power of a Cero. Your Yubi Kenjū sacrifices power for greater range and accuracy and your Tenatsupanchi sacrifices range and accuracy for greater killing power " Ukitake deducted.

" Not bad, you deducted my Taijutsu projectiles attacks so easily ? I must give you some credit. Those techniques were invented by me to fight enemies off form a distance . It's an imperfect version of the Hyūga's Eight Trigrams Sky Palm. I don't like using it much given it's not my style and the attacks are predictable and easy to dodge if one was around my same skill level . I was merely testing how tough you are now time to get serious " Tsunade explained to the white haired Captain as she gets into a more serious fighting stance.

" I barely got started Hokage, my orders are to kill you and take the Tailed Beast by force however if you surrender now, we can work a deal out of this " Ukitake asked.

" Like i'll negotiate with terrorists, you're out of your mind " Tsunade answered.

" Very well then, i guess i have no choice but to end your life then " Ukitake replied as he pulls out another Zanpakutō and goes to attack Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Root Underground base<strong>

Danzō gathers all 200 of his men into the center with his top minions next to him making the numbers 205 Shinobi separate from the Konoha defense crop.

" The Hokage is busy fighting off Shinigami with the village .With her occupied ,it's our job to retrieve the Ten Tails proto Jinchūriki alive within the campgrounds of their Medical base 2 miles away from the South Gate " Danzō said to his men.

" What are the orders lord Danzō ? " Sai asked.

" To kill off all the healers in that campground .Our intel detects there's a healer powerful enough to rival Tsunade somewhere within the campground " Danzō acknowledged.

" How much of a threat does she pose ? " a young man with auburn colored hair and amber eyes asked.

" Thanks to Sai's ink rats, we were able to collect some intel about the enemies combatant troop levels. 210 Shinigami have been healed up within the last 10-15 minutes alone. They have a healer so powerful that she could rival Lady Tsunade's healing speed. There are also alot of high level healers there too " Danzō explained to his men.

" Still, the Shinigami have quite a large number left, it would be tough to beat them especially with two Captains currently active " said a heavily clothed, masked man .

" I'll be leading the charge ! " Danzō stated as he pulls out a Katana.

" Lord Danzō, you're fighting ? " the pale Root member asked him.

" Of course, this is the moment i have been waiting for . With the Sannin fighting the most powerful Captains , we could freely walk into the campground and easily slaughter everyone there and end the war once and for all and i would prove how much more competent i am to the Third and Fifth Hokage " Danzō

" Still we have the issue of the Sannin in you way of becoming the Hokage " one of the Root members asked him.

" That's why i have you two , Fū and Torune " Danzō replied.

" What can we do against the Sannin ? There possibly even stronger than you, especially in your elder state " the heavily clothed, masked man questioned.

" Given how strong your opponents are Torune , you wouldn't last 5 minutes but it's highly unlikely that either Sannin would be at 100% power. Your job is the deliver the finishing blows on them and make their deaths appear to be the work of the Shinigami " Danzō answered the the heavily clothed, masked man

" What if we fail this, what if they beat them with ease ? " the young man with auburn colored hair asked.

" That's highly unlikely, the Chakra meter detects that there foes are level 5 threats. They are Kage class enemies Fū " Danzō said to the young man with auburn colored hair.

" What are we caught ? " Sai asked the elderly leader.

" It's going to be simple, you guys are going to use swords to kill the weakened Sannin. Both you and Torune are Jōunin level on par with Kakashi and Yamato and Sai is on his way to becoming at the very same class as you guys given he's on par with Tsunade's student and the Nine Tails " Danzō answered.

" Why are we killing them off ? " Sai questioned his leader.

" Those two are the students of the Third Hokage and their policies have put more lives at danger by weakening Konoha to the point this invasion happened . My dream is to unite all Shinobi forces under Konoha's control. By doing that, peace would truly prosper. The Sannin have propped up the ridiculous idea that they can unite the world with diplomacy and negotiation, it's that disastrous thinking that led to the invasion of Konoha 3 years ago, the Hyūga affair 13 years ago and the Third Shinobi World War. The Sannin must be eliminated once and for all so i can finally take the title Hokage " Danzō explained to his men.

" So you're planning on murdering the Sannin in cold blood to achieve you objectives, isn't that a step too far ? " Sai questioned.

" I have waited far too long to gain the title and sought the title of Hokage, waiting patiently for decades before an opportunity arose. 58 years passed since i was robbed of the title Hokage and i have tired everything to accomplished the goal, even having to work Konoha's worst enemies Hanzō and even formed a secret alliance with Orochimaru to dispose of the Third Hokage and the Fourth Kazekage only to be robbed of that title by that damned Slug Princess " Danzō said to his men.

" I see ! " Sai replied.

" Sai, don't tell me you have gotten soft on me since you been with the Nine Tails " Danzō questioned.

" No sir ! " Sai answered.

" Then it's settled, we are going to kill all the Medical Shinigami within the campgrounds as well as the injured Shinigami and then i'll take the title Hokage. Today is the day we pull off a coup d'état against the legacy of the Third Hokage " Danzō said to the men as they all head out to Squad 4's campgrounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Financial district<strong>

Rangiku goes to aid Squad 4's team with 76 wounded being carried back by 30 medics and 40 Shinigami. They're in an abandoned clothing store.

" Aright , guys, your backup has arrived here " Rangiku said to the men as she has the Shinigami stand up .

" Everyone is ready to move out ! " said one of the unseated officers .

" Very well then, let's head to Squad four barracks immediately " Rangiku commanded the troops.

" Very well then ! " the unseated officers replied as they follow Rangiku out of the building and back to Squad 4's barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Izuru walks in with his 61 injured men and 65 troops through the main gate of the campground.

" We finally managed to make it back here alive " Izuru said to his men as they all walk into the campgrounds.

Meanwhile at the main tent . Orihime has finished healing Iba, Ikkaku , Hisagi , Yumichika , Uryū , Chad and Sajin and on her way to finish healing Kenpachi. Yachiru is awakened at Kenpachi's bedside. Kenpachi's injuries are nearly gone as both large holes in him were closed up by Sōten Kisshun.

Chad and Uryū are fine and awake but are recovering their Reiatsu .

" It's amazing how fast you heal Orihime " Uryū said to Orihime.

" Thanks Uryū ! " Orihime replied as she heals up Kenpachi.

" How long would it take to heal our Reiatsu ? " Chad asked the orange haired woman.

" Around 10-15 minutes on average ! " Orihime answered.

" Is Kenny going to be okay ? " Yachiru asked Orihime.

" He'll live ! " Orihime answered the pink haired Shinigami .

" You're really amazing ! " Ichigo said to the orange haired cutie.

" Thank you Ichigo ! " Orihime replied.

" Looks like you healed over 210 people in just 10-15 minutes " Ichigo said to Orihime as he sits next to Orihime.

" Yeah , Unohana's training helped me learn how to control my Reiatsu better " Orihime replied.

" Kenny, you're like a father to me ! " Yachiru said to herself as she thinks back to the past.

**35 years ago**

**Yachiru's pov**

I first met you in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi, as a nameless child. I was a mere toddler around 30 years old living within the district. I had no memory of seeing anything there but the color of blood . The people around me were all more like animals than humans. A baby like me could of been stomped to death in any moment. Then you came from the North Rukongai ,80th district Zaraki.

" That's my sword, ain't you scared ? Is a tool for killing people " you said to me as i touch the blood soaked blade and cheerfully played with the blood. " Brat, what's your name ? " you asked me " ain't got a name ? Me either, the name i give you is Yachiru . It's the name that i wish to be like " you gave me.

I wasn't able to talk around that time given i was still developing my motor skills .

**25 years ago **

10 years passed since i met you Kenny. I watched how you fought people for the fun of in and enjoyed the battles that we witness together . I never saw one guy come close to beating you before until one day when we first met Pachinko head.

" I would leave if i were you , Kenny's in a good mood today . Unless you enjoy alot of pain, you should go " i said to Cueball while you sat there with a robe covering you .

" Ah, yeah right . You're friend is in a good mood ? " Cueball said to me as i drew on the ground with chalk about how you killed people Kenny.

" He doesn't hold back when he's in a good mood because he's having too much fun " i said to Pinball head.

" What was that ? " baldy said to me only for you to stand up and fight.

" Leave her alone ! " you said to Ikkaku as you remove your coat and released your spiritual power " Not gonna run ?" you asked him.

" Sorry , buddy ! I'm in a good mood too " Cueball replied as he foolishly challenged you to a crowd gathered around where i saw Yun-Yun for the first time.

" Ikkaku ! " Yun Yun said to Cueball.

" I don't want you to help me ! " baldy said to Yun Yun.

" I know that ! " Yun Yun replied as Baldy drew his sword towards you.

" You're pretty strong , or so it would seem. I'm strong as well " Baldy said to you as he takes the stance welding the scabbard in his left hand and his sword in his right hand.

" No more talking , now fight ! " you replied back at Cueball as you used your high speed and swung down with your right hand creating an implosion within the ground where Cueball was standing. Cueball was able to hold back that slash whereas an normal person would of been either split in half or blown to pieces.

Due to you're strength, Pachinko head was on the defensive holding off your relentless strikes. The two of you continued to battle with Cueball trying to overwhelm you but Pachinko head was the only one receiving wounds while you remained untouched by his blade. When you mentioned you were having fun, you decided to finish Cueball with one quick strike resulting in Cueball's loss of the fight.

" Wait damn it ! " Cueball said to you.

" Huh ? You're still alive ? " you said to Cueball.

" What the hell ? Why don't you finish me off ! ? You won !" Pinball head said to you while lying on the ground face first with his hilt and covered with blood.

" Fuck that , i don't give a rat's ass about you now that you can't fight . And i don't have to kill you, either " you replied.

" Don't screw with me ! Are you mocking me ? ! Kill me goddamn it ! " Pachinko head shouted only for you to grab him .

" If you like fighting , then quit bitching about not being killed ! Don't just accept defeat and beg for death ! Accept it after you're dead ! If you lose without dying, it means luck was on your side . When that happens, focus on surviving . Survive and kill the person who couldn't kill you !It's not like i held back .They only reason you're not dead is because you're lucky . Live and come try to kill me again when you become stronger one day " you said to him as we walked away.

" Wait, what's your name ? " Ikkaku asked.

" My name is Kenpachi , Kenpachi of Zaraki " you answered the bald headed Shinigami.

**22 years ago**

You had never lost a single fight. I had lost count of the amount of men that had fallen to your blade. You had a Zanpakutō already manifested, nameless, but released despite never being in the Shinigami academy. One day you decided to become a Shinigami and take the title Kenpachi from a Soul Reaper called Kenpachi Kiganjō. It was that day we met Cueball and Yun Yun again .

Pachinko head was the first to challenge Maki Ichinose. He was a incredibly powerful opponent yet he relied on cheap Kidō tricks.

" Time become Lieutenant of your squad ! " Pachinko head shouted at him as he revealed his Shikai he recently learned "**Extend Hōzukimaru** " he chanted as he goes to clash with his Zanpakutō.

" **Flash and Burst Nijigasumi** (虹霞,_ Rainbow Mist_) " Maki chanted as he blinds Pinball head with his Kidō based Shikai. Pachinko head struggled to see him and managed to clash with his sword a few times before he overpowered Baldy with his powerful Shikai.

" Damn it ! " Baldy said to Maki.

" You're no match for a Lieutenant , though i must admit your combat skills are great for a soul who never entered the academy " Maki said to Baldy .

The second fight was between me and Ichinose . It was an early summer morning when they fought.

" I don't want to fight a little girl !" Maki said to her.

" Come on, i want to play with you ! " i said to him while i was wielding a Zanpakutō.

" You're just a kid , i can't fight you for real. I'll end this quickly and non violently ! **Flash and Burst Nijigasumi** (虹霞, _Rainbow Mist_) " Maki chanted as he blinded me and went for an unarmed strike to knock me out but i did a dropkick shattering his Shikai and sending him flying 100 feet into a wall and knocking him out shocking the other fighters.

" She knocked him out with a single kick ! " Ikkaku said shocked to such a powerful Lieutenant token down.

" Incredible, this little girl is deceptively strong ! " Yun Yun replied.

I took the Lieutenant's badge from Maki's unconscious body and walked away waiting with Kenpachi for the lazy current Captain to arrive. He came around 3:00 P.M. The Squad Captain was 7'3" and 695 lbs. He had dark skin , two spiked piercings below his lips and a very rough appearance inclusive of chipped fingernails as well as facial and body hair.

" So you're the Captain of this squad ? " you asked the brute.

" I must admit, taking out 50 Shinigami unarmed is quite a feat and you emit as strong spiritual power however there's no way you can take me on . I'm a Captain while you're some violent thug. You're kind isn't wanted here in the Soul Society " Kiganjō said to Kenpachi in a lazy tone .

" Blah , blah blah, i didn't come here accepting this open challenge just for you to complain and bitch, fight me already " you replied.

" It seems you wield a Shikai however allow me to show you a second release of my sword Bankai " the hairy Captain replied as his large claymore like sword transforms into a massive spiked kanabō with a large black ring with a golden-carved circle in the center, running around the length of the ring. It is tied by red rope, and attached to a small ornament which is Hollowed out " **Bankai:Tsuchikotsu Kushigahasai** (土骨串が破砕_Crushing Earth Bone Skewer_) " the brute chanted as he goes to attack Kenny.

Both of you clashed attacks with each other but you managed to block all his attacks. The current Kenpachi came at you with a powerful two-handed slash which caused the entire ground they have been fighting in to break and everyone nearby to overwhelmed by the massive spiritual power.

" Now this is more like it ! " you stated as you held back the strike with both hands on you sword . You glew with a golden yellow Reiatsu and swung down your sword with one hand. The sword slash contained so much spiritual power that emitted a roar from it which bisected through the former Captain cutting him in half vertically. The mighty Kiganjō was cut from head to crotch and symmetrically split into two but his Captain's robe was surprisingly intact despite being bisected by your strongest attack.

You grabbed the blood soaked Captains robe and became the Captain of the 11th Division. Maki who woke up then found his former Captain chopped into two .

" AHHHHHHHHHH ! " the ex Lieutenant shouted as he walks to challenge you but was barred by his own squadmates from trying to fight the Captain.

Later on that day . You made your name known to your new squad as well as me as the new Lieutenant of Squad 11 .

" Hey what's a little girl doing here ? This squad isn't for little children " said one of the squad members that wasn't a witness to my fight with Maki.

" I'm the new Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi " i answered the guy as you walked through with your Captains robe on.

" I'm the new Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki . I don't care about age, religion, personal issues or your politics . I'm not going to condemn your viewpoints or acknowledge them . All i care for is your strength , strength and will . If you're strong and know how to fight, we can get along pretty well " you said to your new squadmates.

" Sounds good to me ! " Baldy replied as he talks to the new recruits. He killed the previous 3rd seat in a battle of honor after failing to defeat the Lieutenant without sustaining a starch on himself .

" Same here ! " Yun Yun also replied having defeated and killed the 4th seat of squad 11 in battle without taking a starch as well but due to the fact he hated the number , he lowered his rank to fifth seat.

Later on that same day. We fought our first Hollow together as a team. There was a large caterpillar like Hollow that killed 15 Shinigami with ease.

" Look, it's a team of caterpillars ! " i cheerfully stated only to be held back by Yun Yun.

" Damn it, it killed 15 Shinigami ! " Yun Yun shouted nervously.

The Hollow roared with it's generic roar. Pinball Head then appears to fight it

" Leave this to me ! " Pinball Head said to us but you appeared to fight it yourself.

" Hold on ! " you commanded us.

" Captain ! " Yun Yun said shocked to see him.

" Get the men who weren't killed by the large Hollow out of my way, it's time for me to cut loose " you said to us.

" Go Kenny! " i replied as you leaped to the Hollow. Your first slash easily cuts through the tentacles and then sliced the Hollow into many pieces in several seconds." Victory for Kenny ! "

Then several more caterpillars appeared to fight you.

" Isn't that great ? There's more of them to kill " you said happy to see those Hollows.

" Hey , that's not fair . You're having all the fun while we watch from the sidelines " Baldy said to you.

" What do you think your doing ?I told you to stay back " you growled at Yun Yun and Baldy.

" Hey Kenny, let's have a contest . It's about who can kill the most caterpillars first " i said to the guys.

" Very well then but just stay out of the way if you don't want to die " you replied as the guys charge into the Hollows.

**Present Day **

**3rd Person pov **

" Kenpachi has been fully healed ! " Orihime said to Yachiru.

" Yachiru is that you ? " Kenpachi asked the young pink haired girl.

" I'm alive ? Boy that was too close for comfort " Kenpachi answered while barely able to move.

" So are you going to fight again ? " Yachiru asked.,

" I'm done for today, i'm low on energy and besides i'm not in the mood for fighting " Kenpachi answered trying to hide the fact he's overwhelmed by the fear Tsunade imposed on him.

" Kenny's too scared to fight ? I haven't seen him this way since he fought Re-chan " Yachiru said to herself as she stands over watching Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty-fourth Training Ground<strong>

11:05 A.M. Jiraiya and Shunsui clash attacks with each other . The white haired Sannin swings his kunai towards Shunsui's head but Shunsui blocks with his sealed swords and goes for a double lunging stab but Jiraiya blocks with both kunai in his hands and kicks the straw hat Captain in the stomach sending him flying 1,200 feet through 100 trees eastward but the Captain rebounds and wall jumps off the 101st tree and does a double slash which pushes the white haired Sannin 1,200 feet through 100 trees westward.

" Not bad ! " Shunsui said to the Sannin as he dashes at Jiraiya.

" You're pretty good yourself ! " the Sannin replied as he clashes again with Shunsui creating a 600 foot radius collision wave which obliterates everything within a 600 foot radius leveling 1,600 trees nearby.

" **Mōda # 1 Kudaku **(砕く, _Smash_) " Shunsui chanted as he swings his tachi downward creating a 1,300 foot long, 15 foot deep and 5 foot wide fissure ripping through 150 trees. Jiraiya dodges the slash with a sidestep and goes to strike Shunsui with the kunai in his right hand aimed at Shunsui's neck.

" Got you now ! " Jiraiya said to the Senior Captain as he goes to stab him but Shunsui counters.

" **Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_) " Shunsui chanted as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc with his wakizashi that creates a air brust wave leveling everything within a 800 foot radius leveling 6,400 trees within the area.

" Amazing, you can switch swords out in a instant ! Your left hand is for power type strikes while your right hand is for speed and defense . You're trying to switch out the swords to confuse me so i don't see your pattern "

" You're quite observant ! Most impressive ! " the straw hat Captain replied as he swings his tachi with his right hand aimed at Jiraiya's head but Jiraiya sidesteps the deadly slash and then switches out his tachi to his left hand and does a sweeping horizontal slash which Jiraiya barely dodges only to see the wakizashi to go for a lunge but Jiraiya blocks the attack with the kunai in his left hand.

"** Fire Style: Flame Bombs** (火遁・炎弾_Katon: Endan_)" the Sannin chanted as he fires a flame bullet at the straw hat Captain but Shunsui dodges the fireball which ignites and creates a massive 2,000 foot radius explosion leveling 50,000 trees .

" Boy that was a powerful blast, i barely dodged the attack. I thought that fireball had me " Shunsui stated as the right side of the pink kimono was burnt by the fireball.

" You have some good reflexes, but how long you think you can dodge my blasts ? " Jiraiya asked the Senior Captain.

" Let's see about that ! " Shunsui replied as he goes to the offensive and goes to attack the Sannin with a decapitating head slash but Jiraiya barely dodges the attack.

Meanwhile 3,300 feet east of Shunsui's location, Tsunade comes at Ukitake with a powerful punch but Ukitake dodges the punch as the fist goes through the tree. Tsunade uses another punch towards Ukitake but the pale skinned Captain uses two swords to block the fatal attack and uses Shunpo to stabs her right elbow joint and left kneecap ,Tsunade tries to move but staggers back and can't move at all.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted in pain as she tries to get up.

" I've hit your joints and knee cap, you can't reach me with your insane strength " Ukitake explained to the Busty Sannin as blood covers his blade.

" I see, you're going to be even tougher than i thought though do you forget i can heal myself ? " Tsunade said to the pale Captain as she goes to heal herself.

" I won't let you **Geki **(撃, _Strike) "_ Ukitake chanted as he paralyzes Tsunade's body

" I can't move my body ! " Tsunade shouted as Ukitake goes to take her down_ ._

_" _Time to end this ! _" _Ukitake shouted as he stabs his Zanpakutō through her chest and into the back. Tsunade falls to the ground struggling to breathe_ ._

" I can't breathe ! " Tsunade shouted as blood comes out her mouth.

" I struck you through your chest puncturing your lung. You're done for_ , _even the strongest of ... " Ukitake said to Tsunade only to see Tsunade gone and 30 feet behind him with Ukitake falling to the ground_._

" Don't underestimate me ! " Tsunade replied as she puts her left arm on her chest and heals the wound within 30 seconds.

" Impossible, she healed her wounds with such ease. Her ability to heal herself is incredible but it's taken a slight toll on her Chakra reserves_. _If i can keep aiming at her vital organs, i can drain her of her Chakra until she she's vulnerable to attack " Ukitake said to himself as he tries to move but his body is unable to move " What the hell ? "

" Eat This ! " Tsunade shouted as she punches Ukitake in the face knocking him back 1,200 feet through 120 trees westward.

" What did you do to me ? My body isn't responding " Ukitake asked the blonde Sannin.

" It's simple **Ranshinshō**( 乱身衝_Nervous System Rupture_) disrupts the electrical signals from the brain the human body is controlled with . The person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as want . I turned my Chakra into electricity to use this Jutsu " Tsunade said to Ukitake .

" So you process the Lightning Element ? " Ukitake asked the busty Hokage.

" Yep as well as earth but Taijutsu is what i'm known for . Allow me to demonstrate my powers to you **Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **" Tsunade replied as she charges up lightning around her fist and then creates a ball of electrical energy heading towards the white haired Shintachio.

"** Bakudō # 88.** **Kōmoku Gekitai** (項目を撃退_Repulse Field)" _Ukitake chanted as he uses a more powerful version of Bakudō # 8. Seki to cover his whole body instead of his limbs to deflect the powerful blast negating it completely . Ukitake then uses his Reiatsu to break out of Tsunade's Ranshinshō.

" He broke out of my Ranshinshō, he's tough " Tsunade said to herself.

" Now time to get serious ! " Ukitake replied as he manages to get back up.

Ukitake comes at Tsunade with a powerful swing of his sword but Tsunade manages to block the strike with her right forearm but the Captain swing down his sword cutting her right arm deep through her hypodermis and into the muscle tissue easily slicing the epidermis and dermis of her wrist . Tsunade heals her arm again .

_" _I must admit, your strength is incredible_ ._ To push me into healing myself shows how good you are Captain Ukitake however i have only been fighting with 2 % power. Allow me to get serious and come at you with 5% max power " Tsunade said to Ukitake as she has her fist glow a small pale blue aura .

" I see, you were holding back all this time ? " Ukitake asked the Sannin.

" I was testing your power and skill. Now let's stop playing around " Tsunade answered as she hits Ukitake but Ukitake blocks the strike but the force is so powerful , he is pushed back 500 feet away through 300 feet away.

Tsunade goes to kick him with her left foot but Ukitake blocks the kick and pushes it back to parry it and goes to swing down his sword with his right hand causing Tsunade to block with her open palm.

" Impossible , she blocked the sword barehanded. Her strength has improved " the white haired Shintachio said to himself as he sees Tsunade with her left foot with a kick aimed at his ribs cracking the ribs but the white haired Captain dodges the kick as the kick easily destroys the tree behind him.

Ukitake struggles to fend off her punches . Tsunade uses her right hand to punch the Shintachio in the face with an uppercut but Ukitake dodges the attack . Tsunade uses Shunshin to hit the white haired Captain in the left check with a right hook then and then hits Ukitake in the stomach with a left body blow.

Ukitake struggles to keep up with Tsunade's increase in strength as she comes at him . Tsunade appears behind him and punches Ukitake in the left check causing several teeth to come out of the Captain and send the 13th Division Captain flying through several trees but he recovers from the attack and dodges a dashing punch which destroys everything within a 1,000 foot radius. Ukitake counterattacks with a series of vertical strikes which Tsunade dodges .

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires a wave of compressed air from her fist which scatters in a wide area like a shotgun which causes a 1,200 foot semi circular radius leveling 9,600 trees which knocks back Ukitake 1,500 feet away.

" Damn it, she's so powerful ! " Ukitake said to himself.

" Time to end this ! **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that which engulfs everything within a 3,000 foot radius generating the force of 5.5 Kilotons of TNT with the force of the punch creating a 594 foot diameter , 162 foot deep crater.

" **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) " Ukitake chanted as he releases his Shikai to block Tsunade's powerful kick.

" You survived that attack, and your sword has changed " Tsunade said to Ukitake as she leaps off his sword with a small cut on her leg.

" This is my Shikai **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) " Ukitake explained to Tsunade.

" You got an impressive looking sword there, it looks very artistic and rather difficult to handle, only further proving just how skilled a swordsman you must be to have mastered such an uniquely designed weapon. I guess i don't need to hold back on you any further " Tsunade replied as she channels Chakra through her fist until her hands are glowing bright blue.

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Shunsui observe the incident that happened Between Tsunade and Ukitake.

" Looks like things are heating up there i hate to be in that guys shoes right now. Tsunade has no equal in a close range fight . Even against stronger foes, no one could stand equal to her in terms of combat and medical prowess. Even i barely measure up to her " Jiraiya explained to the straw hat Captain.

" Don't sell Ukitake short. He may not have the raw power of that Hokage but he's a better swordsman than me in terms of skill and is a master of Kidō . Still that woman is pretty strong to force him into using his Shikai without the release command " Shunsui stated.

" Very well then, guess partytime is over. Lets get this fight over and done with " Jiraiya replied as he increases his Chakra surrounding himself with a blue aura of Chakra and it disappears as Jiraiya powers up.

"** Katen Kyōkotsu** (花天狂骨, _Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone_) " Shunsui chanted as he releases his Shikai.

" I'm assuming this is where the real fun begins " Jiraiya said to the Shintachio.

" Yep ! " Shunsui replied to the Perverted Sage.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 4 miles southwest of the Hakuteiken crater<strong>

Byakuya and Hitsugaya arrive. Renji and Rukia are seriously wounded from Yamato's Suiton: Suishōha .Both Renji and Rukia are covered in mud and are barely able to move.

Byakuya does CPR on Rukia while Hitsugaya presses his hand on Renji's chest pumping water out of his body. Both of them wake up from the attack.

" They're badly hurt ! " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya.

" They each have broken bones from the force of the water blast " Byakuya explained to the white haired pre teen as he carries Rukia in his arms.

" Let's get going back to Squad 4 barracks " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya as he carries Renji on his back.

" Very well then ! " Hitsugaya replied as the early teen Captain carries away Renji while the stoic clan leader carries his adoptive sister back to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Kakashi and Gai are fully healed of there wounds. Kakashi clothes are burned off revealing his nearly nude body but his 3rd degree burns have been fully healed . Kakashi gets out of the crater .

" Thanks for healing me up Katsuyu ! " Kakashi said to the slug as he walks around the ruined area.

" You're welcome ! " Katsuyu replied as she stays on Kakashi's back.

" You barely have any Chakra left !" Katsuyu stated.

" I used up too much Chakra and i used **Kamui** (神威 _Might of the Gods_) twice,i can't fight for now and would need at least 5 days to recover that much Chakra lost " Kakashi explained to Katsuyu.

Suddenly Gai appears with another slug clone on his left shoulder. The massive gashes on his body were fully healed but Gai is suffering from Chakra drainage from the Eight Gates and is barely able to move.

" Kakashi, it looks like you're still alive as well " Gai said to Kakashi.

" Barely, had not for Katsuyu, i would be joining Asuma in the afterlife , i'm all out of Chakra " Kakashi showing signs of exhaustion.

"Same here, taking such a brutal injury like the one i was hit with took it's toll on my body . I need a few days of rest to recover " Gai said to Kakashi as they both walk to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Yamato has been full healed of his external injuries from his battle with Rukia and Renji . Yamato's 2nd degree burns from Renji's Hihino Honetaihō have been healed up and the mild gashes from the ice shard shrapnel from Rukia's Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu have been healed up by Ino and the shards of the ice was removed.

" Yamato has been healed up Sakura , how's Naruto's hand doing ? " Ino asked the pink haired kunoichi.

" The damage in his right hand isn't healing up. It's like it's rejecting my healing Jutsu " Sakura answered as she continues to heal Naruto's arm.

" Why isn't it healing up ? " Naruto asked Sakura.

" I don't know, it seems your also in bad shape there. I have to work on Yamato's poison, stay here and rest for a while " Sakura commanded the blonde Shinobi .

" See how good my skills are Sakura ? I told you i'm not going to lose to you " Ino stated with a smile on her face.

" You have been improving well on your healing Jutsu " Sakura replied.

" I'll go and heal the others ,you work on fixing Yamato's poison " Ino said to Sakura.

" Right ! " Sakura replied as she begins to work on Yamato.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Momo and Nanao are about to leave the campgrounds to meet up with ground forces fighting across Konoha when they detect the clashing Chakra several dozen miles away.

" What's this massive Chakra force ? It's as if there are over 10 Captains using Bankai " Momo asked Nanao.

" It's the Shintachio , Shunsui and Ukitake are using there Shikai " Nanao answered the young teen Lieutenant .

" Are thy really this powerful ? I can feel their Reiatsu a far distance , is if there were 10 Hitsugaya's fighting at once " Momo asked the glasses wearing Shinigami.

" You have no clue, there just in Shikai form. Shunsui and Ukitake are as powerful as a Vasto Lorde level Arrancar with just Shikai alone " Nanao answered.

" Are you serious ? Aren't Vasto Lorde level Arrancar beyond the level of even Captains ? " Momo questioned.

" I heard rumors that Captain Kyōraku and Ukitake once defeated 2 Vasto Lordes with Shikai alone " Nanao stated.

" How powerful are these guys ? " the young girl asked.

" It's rumored that they aren't even allowed to use Bankai within the Seireitei, it's rumored that they can accidentally destroy the entire Seireitei with their Bankai " the glasses wearing fukutaichō answered.

" I can tell, these guys are powerful. They're RYK are **2,000,000 RYK** and **1,500,000 RYK. **Even Kenpachi's power doesn't compare to them " Momo replied looking at her soul phone measuring the Captains Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty-fourth Training Ground<strong>

11:10 A.M. Jiraiya and Shunsui clash attacks with each other 4 miles west of the leveled tower . The white haired Sannin dodges Shunsui's Katen Kyōkotsu's black Chinese scimitars. Jiraiya tires to block the Shikai attack with the kunai but the curved tachi easily cuts through the kunai.

" You can't block my attacks with such a small weapon " Shunsui said to Jiraiya as he swings his huge wakizashi at the Sannin but the Shinobi dodges the strike ducking down only to see another slash coming down at him which cuts the Sannin in half only to see he hit a clone.

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu **" the Sannin chanted appearing behind him as he fires a powerful blast of fire at Shunsui but Shunsui uses Shunpo to escape and goes to counter the attack**.**

"** Mōda # 9 Seishintekina Surasuto **(精神的なスラスト_Spiritual Thrust_ )" Shunsui replied as he goes for a horizontal slash with his wakizashi but the Sannin dodges the first 45 degree slash aimed to cut from his hip to his shoulders then the Shintachio goes for a thrusting stab to attack him with 5 stabs with tachi , which Jiraiya sidesteps then Shunsui goes to the last stab which the Perverted Shinobi blocks with his kunai but the attack generates a shock wave that pushes Jiraiya back 30 feet.

"** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb** " Jiraiya chanted as he shoots a powerful wave of fire manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The spat out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once.

" **Hadō # 23 . Chikara Hakki**_(_力発揮_Force Exert )" _Shunsui countered as he uses a powerful force wave that reflects the attack. Shunsui throws his hat towards the Sannin to blind him " **Ryōtō** **# 2 Kurosu Hone**( 交差骨_Cross Bone_) " the Shinatchio chanted as he moves his Shikai blades towards Jiraiya in a cross bone formation cutting his straw hat in half trying to cut the Shinobi in half only to see Jiraiya gone.

" **Rasengan** " Jiraiya chanted as he almost hits the Shinatchio and it creates a massive explosion destroying everything within 3,000 foot radius. Shunsui uses Shunpo to get away from the blast and goes to attack.

**" Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_) " Shunsui chanted as he swings his sword to create a gust of wind which envelops Jiraiya with tornado-like intensity. The attack disorients the Sannin trapped within it.

" I can't see ! " Jiraiya said to himself as he tries to see the pink robe wearing Captain above him.

" **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon)" _Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords while 300 feet above the Sannin. The Perverted Sage dodges the attack as the ground directly below Shunsui caves in creating a 2,000 foot long, 10 foot deep fissure.

" That was a close one " Jiraiya said to the Shintachio.

" You managed to dodge my Takaoni ! _"_ Shunsui stated.

_" _Takaoni ? " Jiraiya asked.

_" _**Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon)_ is a game that i play with my opponents. Whoever is higher up wins. This technique increases the strength of my aerial attacks by 300% " Shunsui explained to the Sannin.

" I see , i'll just have to stay away from your aerial attacks " Jiraiya replied as he jumps into the air to stay on top of Shunsui 300 feet high.

Shunsui swings his tachi with his right hand aimed at Jiraiya's head but Jiraiya sidesteps the deadly slash and then switches out his tachi to his left hand and does a sweeping horizontal slash which Jiraiya barely dodges only to see the wakizashi to go for a lunge but Jiraiya blocks the attack with the kunai in his left hand but the kunai breaks from the impact . Shunsui leaps up in the air and goes for another attack .

" **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he is about to strike the Sannin with a powerful slash with his tachi .

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu **" the Sannin chanted appearing behind him as he fires a powerful blast of fire at Shunsui but Shunsui uses Shunpo to escape with his pink kimono burned from the right half.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Shunsui said to himself blocking his body with both his large swords only to see the Sannin above him.

"Whoever is higher up wins ! **Ōdama Rasengan**_ " _Jiraiya chanted as he appears behind Shunsui 10 feet above him.

"** Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_)" Shunsui countered as he collides his blast with which destroys everything within a 1 mile radius leveling 256,000 trees. The smoke clears up to reveal the Sannin wrapped himself with his hair covering his entire body .

"** Hari Jizō **( 針地蔵 _Needle Jizō_ ) " Jiraiya chanted as he unwraps the hair around his body.

" Impressive , you blocked my Bushōgoma with just your hair from a point blank range " the Shintacho praised the Sannin.

" **Hari Jizō **( 針地蔵 _Needle Jizō_ ) hardens my hair to have metallic properties capable of resisting fatal blows to my body** . **The strength of my hair is on par with that of metallic weapons. I been holding back a bit to observe your techniques better as well as hoping you would concede with grace and we can have another talk however it looks like things aren't going to happen this way " Jiraiya explained to Shunsui**.**

" I see, so you haven't been fighting seriously either. Interesting given you're pretty tough** "** Shunsui said to the white haired pervert.

" Well allow me to get more serious ! " Jiraiya replied as he does Tiger → Horse → Boar → Ram → Rat and Snake handsgins** " Yūkebariken **(有毛針拳_Hairy Needle Knuckles_) " Jiraiya chanted as he grows spiky metallic like hair on his forearms and knuckles** .**

" I see, you're increasing your defense to take my attacks head on ? Not a bad idea however i'll just have to gain an even better offense " Shunsui replied as he generates wind around his two blades and goes to clash with the Sannin.

Meanwhile at the other side 6 miles east of Shunsui and Jiraiya**, **Tsunade and Ukitake fight it out with each with Tsunade being pushed on the defensive from Ukitake's attacks. Tsunade goes to kick the pale sickly Captain but the attack is blocked with both swords and Tsunade's foot is electrified from the blade,

" ARRRGH ! " Tsunade shouted in pain as her foot is burned from hitting Ukitake's blade .

" No matter how strong your attacks or how fast you are, you can't hope to beat me if you try using brute force on me " Ukitake explained to the Hokage.

" Then, I'll try this ! **Earth Style: Earth Shaking Palm **" Tsunade chanted as she slams her palm on the ground causing the ground to become heavily turned up with chunks of rubble popping out of the ground blinding Ukitake

" Damn it ! " Ukitake stated as he struggles to see .

" Take this ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to punch Ukitake with her Chakra enhanced fist but Ukitake blocked the attack with his Shikai .

" **Ryōtō # 13 Kazeno Kōnouzu** (風の孔の渦 _Wind Hole Vortex) _" Ukitake chanted as he does two circular slashes that almost cut Tsunade in a circular formation . Ukitake then does a double downward slash cutting both arms with ease almost amputating Tsunade through her shoulders cutting almost through the bone.

" Damn it, when did his attacks get so strong ? I must evade his close range attacks and fight him at a safe distance " Tsunade said to herself as the Sannin heals up the damage to her arms.

" **Sōingugyo**(ソーイング魚_Sawing Fish)" _Ukitake chanted as he swings both his blades around unleashing two discs of electricity moving around like buzzsaws at Tsunade.

" This isn't good ! " Tsunade stated as she goes to run from the attacks. Tsunade is then cut in half from the powerful blades horizontally.

" Got her ! " Ukitake said to himself only to see it was a clone.

" **Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison** ( 土遁結界・土牢堂無_Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she traps the Shintachio inside a self-repairing dome of earth up to his neck.

" What the hell ? " Ukitake asked the blonde Sannin.

" This technique traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform, now there's no escaping my attack " Tsunade explained to Ukitake as she goes to attack Ukitake.

" **Raitonten Senkō** (ライトニング天穿孔 _Lightning Heaven Piercer_ ) " Ukitake countered as his sword trapped within the barrier glow with Lightning and then create a lightning shockwave easily shattering the earth barrier .

" What the hell ? You process Lightning based powers ? " Tsunade asked shocked to see the Shintachio free.

" Process ,Sōgyo no Kotowari is the strongest Lightning based Zanpakutō in the Soul Society . I can freely manipulate the atmosphere and control the lightning within the magnetosphere " Ukitake explained to Tsunade as he glows his swords with lightning and goes to attack Tsunade.

Ukitake comes at Tsunade with a powerful swing of his Lightning covered Shikai but Tsunade manages to block the strike with her right forearm but the lightning burns her right arm deep through her hypodermis and into the muscle tissue easily burns the epidermis and dermis of her wrist . Tsunade heals her arm again .

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she creates a pressure wave like a shotgun .

" Got you this time ! **Sōgyorui no Hansha **( 双魚類の反射_Twin Fish Reflection)" _Ukitake countered as he uses his Shikai to absorb an opponent's energy attacks through the left sword and directs the attack through the connecting rope where the five charms on the rope strengthens and accelerates the attack faster than it was originally fired and reverses its original course firing the same attack from the right sword, sending Tsunade's Tenatsupanchi right back at the Sannin .The explosion levels everything within a 2,560 foot semi circular radius leveling 9,600 trees. Tsunade blocks with a massive piece of rock she used as a shield.

" Impossible, how did he use my Tenatsupanchi ? " Tsunade asked herself only to notice the design on his Shikai " Now i get it ! " Tsunade said to herself as she comes directly at Ukitake.

" When are you going to learn that your at a disadvantage against my Shikai ? A close range fighter like you can't possibly hold your own against someone who would limit your range " Ukitake calmly stated as his Shikai shoots a lightning blast from it which goes through 120 trees. Tsunade dodges the attack and goes to hit Ukitake up close .

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she creates a pressure wave like a shotgun .

" Don't you learn that attack won't work ! " Ukitake replied as he deflects the attack back at Tsunade only to see he hit a clone and the real Tsunade is behind him

" Behind you ! " Tsunade replied as she punches Ukitake in the face sending him flying 3,330 feet away eastward causing the pale Captain top fall violently on the ground.

" Damn it, how did you see through my weak point ? " Ukitake asked as he struggles to get up .

" Better question is how the hell someone with a weak constitution like you survive such a powerful punch ? The last Captain i hit them with had his ribcage shattered into fragments. You should of been decapitated from the punch i delivered yet you only got a mild jaw fracture. The Shintachio are indeed tough to have this much durability " Tsunade stated.

" That was one strong punch, fortunately i'm not as weak as i look otherwise you would of killed me with that blow " Ukitake replied as he manages to regain his fighting stance.

" I already figured out your swords abilities . Sōgyo no Kotowari is able to absorb an opponent's energy attacks through the left sword and directs the attack through the connecting rope where the five charms on the rope strengthens and accelerates the attack faster than it was originally fired and reverses its original course firing the same attack from the right sword, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process happens so fast that the attack looks as if it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari . You also can adjust the speed and pressure of the returning technique to throw off the opponent, just enough that the opponent can't time when to dodge the attack, it's much more devastating than it looks Captain " Tsunade explained to the white haired Captain.

" Amazing i never thought you'd figure out that easily " Ukitake replied.

" Thank you, i'm glad your power wasn't just some ability that reflected attacks without rhyme or reason I also noticed you used that same power to replicate my own Chakra enhanced strikes and reflect psychical attacks enhanced by Chakra to increase the strength of your sword strikes ,there must be a limit to what you can absorb. Let's see how you handle 25 % of my full power " Tsunade said to Ukitake as she has Chakra flow through her fist , coating them in a blue flame like Chakra . She charges Chakra from both her fist and causes the ground to shatter and break around her within a 1,000 foot radius as her arms glow with an intense blue flame Chakra with bio-electricity around her .

" Looks like you're starting to feel the pressure now " Ukitake said to Tsunade as he sees the Sannin sweating from the heat of her own Chakra as well as himself " That's some incredible heat she's generating. She's using the electricity in her body to condense and superheat her punches , increasing the lethality of each punch. I can't let myself get hit by even one punch or i'm a dead man " Ukitake thinks to himself as he sees Tsunade coming right at him.

Meanwhile 6 miles west of Tsunade's location. Shunsui and Jiraiya clash attacks with each other. The Straw hat Captain comes at the Perverted Hermit with a decapitating slash only for the Toad Sage to duck down to avoid the slash from Shunsui.

"**Katon: Hiendan** (火遁・飛炎弾_Fire Style: Soaring Fire Bullet_) " Jiraiya chanted as he exhales a stronger yet shorter version of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique right at the Senior Captain who is in midair.

" Damn that was a pretty big fireball you just shot at me " Shunsui said to the Sannin as he is within the air.

" What's with the sudden uncharacteristic sneak attacks? It doesn't seem like you " Jiraiya asked the brown hair Shinigami.

" If you're going to talk about characteristic, not having a characteristic behavior is characteristic of me " Shunsui answered.

" And here i thought we we're alot alike ! " Jiraiya replied as he shoots another fireball at Shunsui who is 100 feet above the Sannin but he uses Shunpo to get at ground level to do a strike on the powerful Shinobi.

" **Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn Kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe) " _Shunsui chanted as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an air brust wave which Jiraiya sidesteps from the tachi_ " _**Nadegiri # 2 Kiringu Kensōin** (キリング剣掃引_Killing Sword Sweep) " _Shunsui chanted as he swings his wakizashi at the Sannin's neck but Jiraiya moves back and jumps up avoiding the attack 300 feet away.

" **Katon: Hiendan** (火遁・飛炎弾_Fire Style: Soaring Fire Bullet_) " Jiraiya chanted as he exhales a stronger yet shorter version of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique right at the Senior Captain who is on the ground but Shunsui dodges the attack as the explosion levels everything within a 2,560 foot radius leveling 64,000 trees .

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Shunsui said to the Sannin as he goes to cut the Sannin's chest only to have it block by Jiraiya's right forearm covered in spiky white hair.

"More like you feel for my attack ! **Hari Jigoku**(針地獄_Needle Hell_ ) " the Sannin countered as he extends his hair around his body and shoots multiple hardened needle-like hair towards Shunsui.

"** Bakudō # 72. Kaze no Kago **_(_風の加護,_ Divine Protection of the Wind )" _Shunsui cheated as he creates a massive dome made of wind to protect him from the Sannin's powerful attack only to see the Sannin in front of him.

"** Sōjin Rasengan**(双迅螺旋丸_Double Rapid Spiralling Sphere_ ) " Jiraiya chanted as he performs two Rasengans which Shunsui manages to block with both his blades which combines into a single, larger Rasengan .

" CRAP! " Shunsui shouted as the attack explodes towards him.

The blast destroys the everything within 1 mile radius explosion leveling 256,000 trees leaving behind a massive 554 foot diameter , 152 foot deep rubble filled crater. The force of the explosion was twice the destructive power of the 15 Kiloton Little Boy atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima . The explosion produces the explosive equivalent of 30 Kilotons of TNT.

" Where did he go ? " Jiraiya asked looking for Shunsui.

" **Kageoni** (影鬼, _Shadow Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he comes out of the shadows and tries to stab Jiraiya.

"** Hari Jizō **( 針地蔵 _Needle Jizō_ ) " Jiraiya countered as he unwraps the hair around his body to block the strike.

" Impressive, you managed to block that strike_ " _the brown haired Shinigami said to Jiraiya**_._**

_" _Shadow Possession Jutsu ? When did you learn that technique ? " Jiraiya asked confused to see the Shintachio emerge from the shadows that he used to escape the Sōjin Rasengan**_._**

_" _This is **Kageoni **_(_影鬼_, Shadow Demon)_**_. _**The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on _loses_. The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage " Shunsui explained to the white haired Sannin.

" I see, first wind and now shadows. I'm surprised you were holding back this technique for a while_" _the Toad Sage stated.

" I wasn't trying to hide anything, it's just that she wasn't in the mood. This is why i don't like playing with her that much. In addition to manipulating the wind in the atmosphere and being the most powerful wind based Zanpakutō in the Soul Society, the power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to make children's games real. The Zanpakutō makes the rules and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including myself. If you win you live, if you lose you die. Katen Kyōkotsu is quite a self centered one. It's quite draining doing what she wants " Shunsui explained to the Sannin.

" **_I heard that !_** " said a tall, purple-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and an eye patch covering her right eye wearing her hair in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face wearing an indigo cape with a skull imprint on it and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline exposing her well-endowed bust. Her clothing resembles that of an oiran, a high-class Japanese to her is a shorter and younger i woman with turquoise eyes and chin length purple hair that is styled so that only her right eye is visible with a skull decorating it wearing a dark top that covers her lower face, neck and arms, close-fitting shorts and knee length socks. Over this she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The middle of her chest and abdomen, as well as the top of her thighs, are left exposed.

" _Easy Katen, i didn't mean to insult you like that_ " Shunsui stated.

" **_You're still as dull as ever_** " Katen said to her master.

"_So what's Kyōkotsu doing right now ? "_ the pervy Captain asked his own spirit.

_"_**_ Still the silent type as always_** " Katen answered looking at the masked spirit .

" Now what should we play next ? " Shunsui said to Jiraiya.

" Calling a fight to the death a game , that's in pretty poor taste " Jiraiya replied as he comes at the Shintachio with caution.

" **Kageoni** (影鬼, _Shadow Demon)" _Shunsui chanted as he stabs his tachi into the ground to cause a sword to come out underneath the Toad Sage almost hitting him but the Sannin gets out of the way only to see Shunsui above him .

" **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon)" _Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords while 300 feet above the Sannin. The Perverted Sage dodges the attack as the ground direct below Shunsui caves in creating a 2,000 foot long, 10 foot deep fissure.

" I got to use that technique, this guy is becoming too hard to predict in my current state " the Sannin said to himself as he struggles with Shunsui's strikes and blows

"** Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_) " Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords creating the wind blasts towards the Sannin .

" **Katon: Hiendan** (火遁・飛炎弾_Fire Style: Soaring Fire Bullet_) " Jiraiya chanted as he shoots a fireball right through the technique and at Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the attack.

" **Hanabōkō** (花暴行 _Blossom Assault_) " Shunsui chanted as he swings both swords releasing hundreds of pink petals propelled by the wind acting as razors similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura coming towards the Sannin.

" **Fire Style: Fire Bullets** (火遁, 火を箇条_Katon :Hiokajō ) " _Jiraiya countered as he puts out his palms and fires 10 bullet sized shots of fire from each finger as the fire bullets cancel out the kunai like petals.

" **Kageoni** (影鬼, _Shadow Demon)" _Shunsui chanted as he stabs his tachi through Jiraiya 's chest.

" Damn it, a trick ! " Jiraiya stated as he tries to remove the blade through his chest.

" Farewell Sannin ! " Shunsui stated only to see a clone and Jiraiya comes out of the ground through the shadow.

" **Gamadaira Kageayatsuri** (蝦蟇平 影操り _Toad Subjugation Shadow Manipulation Jutsu)_ " Jiraiya countered as he comes out of Shunsui's shadow behind him " **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu **" the Sannin chanted appearing behind him as he fires a powerful blast of fire at Shunsui but Shunsui uses Shunpo to escape and goes to counter the attack**.**

" **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon)" _Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords while 300 feet above the Sannin. The Perverted Sage dodges the attack as the ground directly Shunsui caves in 10 feet creating a 2,000 foot long fissure.

" Not bad but i got you this time ! **Ranjishigami** (i乱獅子髪の術]_ Wild Lion's Mane Technique) " _Jiraiya chanted as he uses his hair to extend 300 feet long forming the shape of a lion.

" **Usugiri # 12 Dangan Kattā Senpū **(弾丸カッター旋風 _Bullet Cutter Whirlwind )" _Shunsui chanted as he does a 360° series of vertical and Horizontal slashes that cut up the hair trying to bind him.

Meanwhile at the otherside of the forest of death, Tsunade and Ukitake clash attacks with each other . Ukitake creates a shockwave slamming his sword into the ground that overwhelms Tsunade a bit and pushes her back 5 feet.

" **Shinotenno Sutoraiki **(死の天のストライキ_Heaven Strike of Death) " _Tsunade chanted as she smashes the ground causing an immense shockwave leveling everything within a 6,000 foot radius causing 298,140 trees to be leveled and debris to fly everywhere. Ukitake barely dodges the attack blocking with his two swords.

" What incredible power, she's increased her destructive power by this much " Ukitake said to himself as he sees the Sannin come right at him with her powerful strikes.

" Got you ! **Tentōchichūtai** ( 天統治抽薹_Bolting Heaven Reign_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she throws 50 highspeed punches at the Shintachio with 5 punches per second each packing devastating explosive energy at Ukitake but Ukitake blocks them with his Shikai and goes to counterattack but he struggles to hold his grip as his Shikai blades start to crack.

" **Sōgyorui no Hansha **( 双魚類の反射_Twin Fish Reflection)" _Ukitake countered as he uses his Shikai to absorb fires it at her with Tsunade's Chakra and then fires it back at her with his right sword which creates a devastating 3,000 foot radius explosion.

" **Earth Style : Rock Shelter **" the blonde Sannin chanted last second to shield herself from the powerful explosion. Ukitake then appears behind the Sannin with electricity charging up in his blade.

" Take this ! **Gyorui no Ame** (魚類の雨_Raining Fish_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he rains down hundreds of lightning spikes at Tsunade.

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she creates a pressure wave like a shotgun negating the rain of lightning. Tsunade the goes to strike Ukitake with a punch only to see Ukitake escaping using Shunpo.

"** Raitonten Senkō** (ライトニング天穿孔 _Lightning Heaven Piercer_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he swings his two blades down creating a lightning blot to rain down on Tsunade .

" **Tenkūno Hakushu**(天空の拍手_Clap of the Heavens_ ) " Tsunade countered as she creates a 3,000 foot radius shockwave negating the lightning blast and forcing the sickly Shintachio into the defensive.

" **Danku** (_斷空__,Splitting Void_) " the Shintachio replied as he creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall to negate the shockwave from the attack. Tsunade then appears 330 feet behind Ukitake.

" **Yubi Kikanjū**(指機関銃_Finger Machine Gun_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she flicks her fingers 50 times to fire compress air bullets made of Chakra to hit Ukitake.

" **Gyorui no Ame** (魚類の雨_Raining Fish_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he rains down hundreds of lightning spikes to counter the strikes. Tsunade then appears behind Ukitake with Shunshin to attack him.

" **Yubiken** (指剣_Finger Swords_) " Tsunade chanted as she stabs through Ukitake's chest impaling the man " You're too slow " Tsunade said to the white haired Captain only to see it was a clone made of water.

" **Gyorui no Hosoku**(魚類の捕捉_Fish Trapping_ ) Ukitake chanted as he reveals to it being a clone and Tsunade is trapped within an orb of water .

" What the hell ? " Tsunade shocked to see Ukitake behind her.

"** Jūrakuraihadō** (重落雷波動_Heavy Lightning Wave_ ) Ukitake chanted as he swings both blades firing two massive lightning bolts similar to a Getsuga Tenshō which hits the Sannin point blank causing a massive 1 mile radius explosion leveling 256,000 trees.

Meanwhile at the other side of the forest, Jiraiya sees the massive explosion and shows concern for Tsunade .

" Tsunade, she's having as much trouble as i am. How can i fight an opponent who can use shadows to air from below and the wind to attack from above ? This guys is really giving me a run for my money, at this rate i'll have to resort to that form " the Toad Sage thought to himself as he fights against Shunsui.

" It's time i get serious ! " Shunsui stated as he spins around both his Shikai blades in a clockwise formation .

" It's now or never ! **Fire Style: Explosive Breath Cannon** (火遁・爆発息の砲 _Katon:Bakuhatsu Ikinohō_) " Jiraiya chanted as he shoots a orange beam at Shunsui without charging it.

"** Kazeoni** (風鬼_Demon Wind_)" Shunsui countered as he fires a powerful wind blast with pink petals towards the Sannin's fireball. Both blasts collide creating a massive 6,000 foot radius explosion causing 298,140 trees to be leveled and debris to fly everywhere.

Meanwhile Ukitake sees the explosion from a distance where he worries about Shunsui .

" I wonder how Shunsui is doing right now ? " Ukitake asked himself.

The smoke clears up to reveal the Sannin has a massive gash on her forehead and her arms have been cut off trying to block the attack and she's covered head to toe with third degree burns but is still able to stand despite being blackened from the burns through her hypodermis.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as she struggles to stand.

" It's amazing that you're able to stand from that attack. My Sōgyo no Kotowari is a Lightning and Kidō based Zanpakutō. By using water formed from the atmosphere and the lightning charged up in the magnetosphere, i can use Lightning for offensive strikes and water for defensive strikes and using the design of my Sōgyo no Kotowari,i can deflect any energy base attacks at me towards the foe and strength the blows of my Zanpakutō " Ukitake explained to the Sannin but then all the sudden, he coughs up blood.

" Looks like it takes it's toll on you . That Shikai of yours is very powerful but it drains alot of your Chakra reserves, especially with that illness of yours. Looks like you're at a disadvantage up against me " Tsunade stated as she tries to get up.

" You're merely bluffing, you have no arms and the extent of your burns is too great to heal. You're done for " Ukitake stated looking at the banged up Sannin.

" That's what you think ! " Tsunade replied as she then activates the seal on her forehead which glows with purple energy " **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration ) _" Tsunade chanted as she glows with lavender Chakra aura as she reconstructs her arms completely and fully heals all her wounds in 5 seconds.

" Impossible, how are you able to heal so fast ? " Ukitake stated blown away that she can regenerate at monstrous speed and ease.

_" _**Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration ) i_s the absolute pinnacle of Medical Ninjutsu, created by the greatest of Medical Ninja, this is my ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of Chakra stored in my forehead at once to heal any injury on my body" Tsunade explained to Ukitake.

" I see, so it's like a Gillian's **Chōsoku Saisei**(超速再生, _Ultra-Fast Regeneration_). I need to take out her head or vital organs to kill her " Ukitake said to himself feeling the fatigue of his illness.

" I must say, you ruined my shirt with that attack and your attacks are strong from a distance but allow me to render your long range offensive useless " Tsunade stated as she does several handsgins.

" Looks like she's going to get serious " Ukitake stated.

" **Summoning Jutsu :Katsuyu** " Tsunade chanted as she summons a massive 165 foot high slug which is only half in size due to her sharing her Chakra with the citizens.

" What the hell is that ? " Ukitake asked shocked to see the massive slug which is 27.5 times taller than the white haired Shintachio**.**

" This is my summoning . Katsuyu, the mighty slug princess " Tsunade answered as she stands on top of the mighty slug staring down at Ukitake.

" What a massive slug, it's bigger than a Menos Grande and the massive amount of Reiatsu consisting of it, it's the power level of over 9,000 Menos grande clustered together . This is bad , it has it been a long time ...since my body has been struck by fear so abyssal and encompassing as the depths of the sea " Ukitake stated to himself as he stares at the two.

" Katsuyu, hold him off for a while . That last attack he did took a toll on my reserves, i'll need to make sure i'm at 100% power to fight this man " Tsunade said to the massive slug using telepathy

" Lady Tsunade, i'm not sure if i can fight a man this strong at just half my size and Chakra " Katsuyu stated telepathically.

" We have no other choice, i need at least 5 minutes. I know this Soul Reaper has a Bankai and probably intends to use it, i need to be ready by then** . **I need to be at 100 % of my power to fight against a Bankai of his level " Tsunade replied telepathically with Katsuyu .

" Fine, i'll see what i can do at my full power " Katsuyu replied telepathically as she stares down at Ukitake who is out to attack Katsuyu.

" I'll take this thing out in one shot ! **Jūrakuraihadō** (重落雷波動_Heavy Lightning Wave_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he swings both his blades cutting the slug in half but it reforms after being cut " Impossible, it reformed itself " Ukitake said to himself horrified to see the slug regenerate with little effort .

" Not bad but let's how you fare against this attack, Katsuyu** Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸_Acid Slime_) " Tsunade commanded.

" Right ! " Katsuyu replied as she shoots an highly concentrated acidic paste released from the mouth. The sickly Captain barely dodges the blast from Katsuyu which 2,000 feet away which causes an acidic wave explosion melting everything within a 2,560 foot radius leveling 64,000 trees melting then away. Ukitake's Captain's robe has droplets of the acid on his robe but before it spreads on his body, the white haired Captain removes the robe as his haroi melts away.

" That was far too close for comfort ! Had that attack hit me , i would be dead like that chunk of the forest " Ukitake said to himself horrified to see the devastating power of the acidic blasts.

" **Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸_Acid Slime_) " Tsunade commanded as the slug shoots another blast of slime at Ukitake.

"** Sōgyorui no Hansha **( 双魚類の反射_Twin Fish Reflection)" _Ukitake countered as he uses his Shikai to in attempt to absorb the attack but the blades fail to absorb it and his hands are burned by the blast itself, Ukitake dodges the attacks a split second before it overpowers him entirety, the blast destroys and vaporizes everything around him . The rope like chain has been melted from the acid.

" Why didn't it absorb the attack ? " Ukitake asked with first degree burns on his left and right hand.

" It seems that you're sword is only use to absorbing energy based attacks. With Katsuyu's **Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸_Acid Slime_), you can't use your ability to reflect attacks, especially with your rope broken " Tsunade said to Ukitake.

" I see, i guess it's going to be tough to deal with you after all " Ukitake replied as he hold his two Shikai blades without the rope.

Meanwhile at a distance. Shunsui and Jiraiya stand within the ruins of there explosion where they prepare to fight each other.

" It looks like Tsunade is getting serious , time for me to get serious Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram, **Summoning Jutsu :Gamabunta **" Jiraiya canted as he summons a 330 foot high Toad with dull, rusty red skin wearing a large blue happi vest, and always carries a massive dosu blade at his hip also carrying a large kiseru pipe.

" Why the hell you summon me ? " the grumpy Toad asked.

" It's been a while since we fought together , see that guy over there ? I need you to hold him off Gamabunta" the Sannin asked the frog.

" What for ? " Gamabunta asked.

" I'm using the honored Mode ! " Jiraiya answered as he draws markings on his face with his blood.

" It's been 12 years since you used that form , that form was the one you used on Orochimaru " Gamabunta answered as he blows smoke out his pipe.

" That's a pretty big frog you got there ! " Shunsui stated staring up at the frog which is 55 times larger than the straw hat Captain and the white haired Sannin.

" So you're the foe ? For a small runt, you have a large amount of Chakra. If anything you're on par with the Toad Sage himself but let's see if you can handle me " Gamabunta stated as he draws out his massive 60 foot long Tantō with his right hand and focuses on Shunsui.

" Very well then, bring it big boy ! " Shunsui replied as he prepares to fight the massive frog.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Akon, Rin and Hiyosu are detecting a massive increase in Chakra and Reiatsu from there computers.

" Shunsui's Reiatsu jumped from **2,000,000 RYK **to** 6,000,000 RYK **in just a few moments. Ukitake's Reiatsu also jumped from **1,500,000 RYK** to **4,500,000 RYK. **It seems they are getting serious right now " Akon stated.

" The opponents they're fighting aren't that far off. It seems their opponents split there powers into two. The one Shunsui is fighting has **2,000,000 RYK** and **4,000,000 RYK** while the opponent Ukitake is fighting has **3,000,000 RYK** and **1,500,000 RYK **" Rin explained to his colleagues.

" At this rate, we might end up seeing the Shintachio's Bankai " Akon said to them.

" I heard how powerful they are, it's a good thing we're miles away from these guys " Hiyosu stated as they continue to look at the computer screen.

Meanwhile Orihime is busy healing the injured within the squad campgrounds. Orihime has managed to heal 350 people in the last 20 minutes with all of them returning back into the city fight again. 285 Shinigami remained injured from battle .

Izuru is watching Orihime heal people with incredible speed as her Shun Shun Rikka files around healing the injured.

" It's amazing how fast you heal Orihime ! " Izuru said to the orange haired teenager.

" Thanks ! " Orihime replied as she is healing one of Izuru's squadmates .

" She's been helping very well here since i ran out of Reiatsu " Isane explained to the gloomy Vice Captain.

" I never thought that she would be this useful as a healer " Izuru stated as he watches Orihime fully heals the patient and another patient come into the bed.

" Okay, you must be next ! " Orihime said to the unseated officer as she starts to heal the patient.

Suddenly Byakuya and Hitsugaya arrive with Renji and Rukia. Both Renji and Rukia are covered in mud and are barely able to move. They each have broken bones from the force of the water blast .

" Orihime, we need you to heal these two up ! " Hitsugaya said to the orange haired girl.

" I'm busy healing the others right now, how bad are there injuries ? " Orihime asked the white haired Captain.

" They each have broken bones from the force of the water blast " Byakuya answered.

" Very well then, Tsubaki heal Renji and Lily, you go and heal Rukia " Orihime commanded.

" Right ! " the fairies replied as they fly over and start healing Renji and Rukia.

Meanwhile Ichigo ,Uryū and Chad are within the mess hall eating some early lunch.

" So how did you two fare ? " Ichigo asked his friends.

" My opponent was very strong, she almost took my life. Had not for my powers i unlocked while training within Kisuke's replica of Hueco Mundo, i would of died " the tall Mexican explained to his carrot top friend.

" My foe had me beat in terms of intelligence and almost had me with his trap however it's fortunate that he had no knowledge of my Quincy abilities otherwise he would of won " Uryū explained to his friends.

" Something doesn't seem right about this though " Chad said to his friends.

" What about it ? " Ichigo asked.

" It seems like these Shinobi aren't even aware about the Soul Society despite being created by Aizen " Chad explained to his friends.

" I know what you mean, i had that same suspicion as well " Uryū replied.

" When i clashed against that female Shinobi, i didn't sense the feelings or the aura of an Hollow but rather the aura of a human like Orihime " Chad stated.

" I see what you mean . These Shinobi are nothing like the Arrancars . Arrancars are usually cold, cruel, ambitious, impatient, selfish, overconfident, ruthless, arrogant, impulsive, brutal, relentless, and egotistical yet the guy i fought with the bushy brows was modest and only cared about an honorable fight" Ichigo said to his friends.

" Something isn't right about this at all , i have a bad feeling about all of this " Uryū replied.

Meanwhile in a private room . Yoruichi and Soifon finished making out with each other . Soifon is unable to mover her legs from the attack she suffered from Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Her reishi flow is not working on her legs leaving her paralyzed. Yoruichi puts back her clothes and kisses Soifon in the mouth

" Lady Yoruichi ! " Soifon moaned as the dark skin Shinigami puts Soifon's patient robe back on.

" Don't worry Soifon, i'll finish the mission you started " Yoruichi said to her lover.

" Be careful , his attack does alot of damage ! " the raven haired Shinigami explained to her.

" Don't worry, i'm the fastest within the entire Soul Society, i'll bring him back for you " Yoruichi replied as she walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura works on a cure for Yamato's poison while Ino is healing patients healing 1 patient every 5 minutes with her Chakra and Naruto is sitting down holding his right arm while Katsuyu stands there now the size of an actual slug rather than a palm size copy.

" What happened to you Katsuyu ? " Naruto asked the pint sized slug.

" The original version of myself has taken the battlefield " the clone answered.

" So it seems things are getting serious ! " Kakashi said to them as he walks in with Gai.

" Kakashi sensei are you alright ? " Naruto asked his sensei.

" I'm fine , i need to rest to gain back Chakra. I took quite a beating " Kakashi answered as he lays down on a hospital bed.

" Is Lee okay ? " Gai asked rushing into the hospital only to see Lee in the hospital bed with both arms bandaged up and bandages over his chest cavity.

" He'll live but he took a serious beating " Katsuyu answered.

" How bad are his injuries ? " Gai asked the slug copy.

" His physical wounds have been healed up however his Keirakukei has been severely damage and twisted with his Chakra valves coated with a dark Chakra which is blocking Chakra flow throughout his body. Unless the thing is surgically removed, Lee would be unable to use his powers. At his condition, he can't be fully healed by Medical Ninjutsu . Tsunade would be needed to restore the damage to his Chakra flow " Katsuyu explained to Tsunade.

" We're becoming shorthanded here , all the Jōunins have been injured in battle or in Asuma's case killed . That only leaves the Hokage and Jiraiya left to defend the village " Kakashi said to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Forty-fourth Training Ground<strong>

Shunsui is fighting Gamabunta's attacks off from a long distance. Gamabunta fights against the powerful Shintachio's attacks.

"** Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_)" Shunsui chanted as he creates another blast at the massive frog.

" **Water Style: Liquid Bullet **" the Chief Toad counters as he hits the wind blast directly causing an explosion that levels everything within a 2,560 foot radius leveling 64,000 trees .

Shunsui then leaps within the air and goes to attack Gamabunta but Gamabunta moves out of the way with the Toad Sage on top of his head.

" I just need another 3 minutes to hold him off ! " Jiraiya said to himself as he has his hands clasped together gathering Chakra.

Shunsui goes to attack the Toad Sage on top of the massive frog but Gamabunta blocks the attack with his massive Tantō. Gamabunta swings his blade horizontally pushing the Shintachio back 1,500 feet away from him.

" **Gamadosuzan** (蝦蟇ドス斬 _Toad Sword Beheading_)" the massive frog chanted as he comes at Shunsui with the frog leaping 4,000 feet high with a powerful slash which creates a 1 mile radius explosion leveling 256,000 trees .

" **Kageoni** (影鬼, _Shadow Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he comes out of the shadows and stabs the massive frog in the foot causing the frog to moan in pain.

" You bastard ! " the gangster frog shouted as he swings his sword downward only for Shunsui to dodge the attack as it destroys more of the forest. Shunsui then appears above the duo.

" **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords while 300 feet above the Sannin. They are both hit by the attack causing a 2,000 foot long, 10 foot deep fissure however Gamabunta jumps up with minor cuts on him with Jiraiya shielding himself with a barrier.

" That was a close one ! " Jiraiya said to his Toad friend.

" Even i won't last very long if i get hit by more of those attacks " Gamabunta replied as he goes to strike Shunsui with his Tanto but the Senior Captain evades it with Shunpo.

"** Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_)" Shunsui chanted as he creates another blast at the massive frog but the gangster frog dodges the attack and goes for his counterattack.

"** Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave** _(_水遁・爆水衝波_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha) _" the Chief Toad chanted as he spits out a great volume of water from his mouth that becomes a massive wave of water heading towards the straw hat Captain.

" This isn't good ! " Shunsui stated as he leaps high enough to avoid the massive surge of water leveling everything within a 1.5 mile radius destroying 662,500 trees and creating a massive 3 mile diameter, 1,000 feet high wave of water running off to the Naka and Konoha River causing a surge of water heading to Konoha. The energy of the flood is equivalent to 156.2 Kilotons of TNT, over 10 times the Hiroshima Bomb yield .

Meanwhile 8 miles southeast of Jiraiya's location. Tsunade sees a massive surge of water going through the river as she stands on top of her Katsuyu as the flood wave goes up to the chest area of Katsuyu. Ukitake jumps on top of a 150 foot high tree .

" Looks like Jiraiya brought back old Gamabunta, that moron almost destroyed an entire city with that massive frog " Tsunade said to herself as she stands on top of the slug.

" Shunsui is in trouble, at this rate he'll need his Bankai to end this fight. Then again i'm also having trouble against this Kage. It's a good thing we gained some distance from the other fighters, our Bankai's aren't meant for anything other than pure destruction, it's something that no other people should see " Ukitake said to himself as he goes to fight Tsunade again.

" Katsuyu , shoot another blast of acid at him " Tsunade commanded.

" Right ! " Katsuyu replied as she shoots another blast of Acid at Ukitake but Ukitake dodges the attack as it creates another destructive explosion of acid melting everything within it's path. Ukitake dodges 10 other blast from Katsuyu from the blast.

" **Bakudō # 39 Enkosen**_ (_ 円閘扇,_Arc Shield)" _Ukitake chanted as he shields himself from the acidic blast but the shield shatters after shielding Ukitake from the blast of acid .

_" _**Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸 _Acid Slime) " _Tsunade chanted as she has Katsuyu fire another blast of acid at the Captain .

" Damn that thing ! " Ukitake said to himself as he dodges the attack as the acid destroys everything within a 2,560 foot radius leveling 64,000 trees melting then away.

" You can't run away from me. Katsuyu use **Sansei Kajō**(酸性の箇条_Acid Bullets) " _Tsunade commanded the slug.

" Right ! " Katsuyu replied as she fires 3 bullet like acid projectiles at Ukitake per second.

" **Gyorui no Ame** (魚類の雨_Raining Fish _) " Ukitake chanted as he rains down hundreds of lightning spikes to counter the strikes.

" Katsuyu, leap and crush the guy ! " Tsunade commanded.

" Yes master ! " Katsuyu replied as she leaps 1,000 feet high to attack Ukitake_._

"** Bakudō # 75 . Gochutekkan** (五柱鉄貫,_Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillar_s) " Ukitake chanted as he summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin Katsuyu and Tsunade to the ground.

" I see, you think this would be enough to stop us ? " Tsunade said to the white haired Captain as she easily smashes the pillars binding.

" Shit,she easily shattered a Bakudō within the 70's level with just brute force ? " Ukitake said to himself sweating in fear.

" Time to crush you once and for all ! **Sanseikōro**(酸性の高炉_Acid Blast_) " Tsunade chanted as she pours her Chakra into Katsuyu.

" Right ! " Katsuyu replied as she shoots a beam like form of paste coming right at Ukitake.

" Shit! ! " Ukitake shouted as he's hit by the powerful blast which drags him, 4 miles north until it explodes creating a massive 2 mile radius explosion leveling 1,024,000 trees and taking out a large chunk of the forest.

" Got him ! " Tsunade stated as she stares at the destruction caused by Katsuyu's strongest Acid Slime only to see Ukitake still alive behind her who barely escaped the explosion " What ? "

" **Bakudō #99, Part 1. Kin** (禁, _Seal_) " Ukitake chanted as the white haired Captain ties the Sannin's arms on the back in addition to wrapping the spiritual fabric around her entire body, and continues to pin Tsunade and her slug with the spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around the target with several iron shafts in an "X" shape.

" What the hell is this ? " Tsunade asked the white haired Captain.

" I can't move at all ! " Katsuyu complained as she struggles to move.

" This is the highest level binding spell in the Soul Society, this is only the beginning . **Bakudō #99, Part 2. Bankin** (卍禁, _Great Seal_) _Second Song Hundred Serial Bolts)_ " Ukitake chanted as he then stabs Tsunade with numerous metal bolts.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as she struggles to move as well as her massive summoning.

" Now for the finishing blow!_ Final Song - Full Ban Great Mount _" Ukitake chanted as he summons an immense metal cube from above hitting Tsunade binding the Sannin down with the Kidō trapping the Sannin with her slug within a 2000 foot high,wide and long metal cube.

" I'm stuck ! " Tsunade shouted as she struggles to move.

" I would like to stick around and fight but i need to help Shunsui out, i must end this all in one attack " Ukitake said to himself as he charges up lightning from the sky " **Raitonten Senkō** (ライトニング天穿孔 _Lightning Heaven Piercer_ )" Ukitake chanted as he fires a powerful lightning bolt which hits Tsunade directly creating a massive explosion leveling everything within a 1.5 mile radius destroying 662,500 trees.

Meanwhile from a far distance at the western end of the forest. The Toad Sage and Shunsui see the massive explosion from a distance.

" Tsunade ! " Jiraiya said to himself as the Sannin tries to concentrate on gathering his Chakra while Gamabunta protects the Perverted Sage against the Straw hat Shintachio.

Meanwhile Shunsui evades the powerful slashes of the Chief Toad . Shunsui then dashes up close and goes to cut the Sannin with his swords but he is almost cut in half by Gamabunta's downward slash which destroys everything within a 3,000 foot radius of the frog.

" His attacks are powerful, there's no way i can contend with that monstrous strength of that frog. This frog makes Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō look like a child's toy . Worse yet is that he's pretty fast " Shunsui said to himself.

Gamabunta swings his sword horizontally to create a vacuum force which forces Shunsui to block his eyes from the dust cloud leaving him open to a jumping vertical slash

" Take this ! **Gamadosuzan** (蝦蟇ドス斬 _Toad Sword Beheading_)" the massive frog chanted as he comes at Shunsui with the frog leaping 4,000 feet high with a powerful slash which creates a 1 mile radius explosion leveling 256,000 trees .

Shunsui manages to escape the attack again by swinging his swords again.

"** Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_) " Shunsui chanted as he creates another blast at the massive frog but the gangster frog dodges the attack and goes for his counterattack.

" **Water Style: Liquid Bullet **" the Chief Toad counters as he hits the wind blast directly causing an explosion that levels everything within a 2,560 foot radius leveling 64,000 trees .

" This isn't going anywhere fast, that Sannin is up to something but what ? " Shunsui said to himself as he continues to evade the massive frogs attacks.

Meanwhile at the other side of the forest , Ukitake sees the smoke clear up to reveal that Tsunade is still standing barely blocking against the blast.

" How the hell you survived that ? " Ukitake asked the Sannin.

" Phew, that was too close for comfort. Had not for Katsuyu taking the hit for me last second and allowing me to burrow underground, you would of killed me right there " Tsunade explained to the white haired Captain.

" I can't believe you managed to escape the highest level Bakudō, to do that mean your Chakra control must be top notch " Ukitake explained to Tsunade.

" I'm not an well renowned Medical Ninja for nothing " Tsunade replied.

" Well at least it's just 1 on 1 now ! " the white haired Captain stated appearing to be calm.

" Think again ! " Tsunade replied as she reveals that her slug had divided into hundreds of slugs and they surround Ukitake.

" You see, i can divide myself countless times ! " Katsuyu explained to the sickly Captain.

" Impossible, that attack should of killed both of you, how did you survive that attack ? " Ukitake asked shocked to see Katsuyu alive and surrounding him.

" Because Katsuyu has a boneless body, she has the ability to divide her whole body or to reunite it at will. All blunt physical attacks are nullified before this technique. No matter how violent the strike, it won't amount to more than a fruitless attempt " Tsunade explained to Ukitake .

" Damn it, i wasn't expecting a power this impressive , you are going to be far tougher than i thought " Ukitake replied as he charges up lightning around his blades.

Back at the western end of the forest , Shunsui dodges more attacks from Gamabunta. Shunsui goes to attack the Sannin.

"** Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_) " Shunsui chanted as he creates another blast at the massive frog which hits the frog directly causing several mild slashes on the frog's right arm.

" Damn it, his attacks are getting stronger ! " Gamabunta said to Jiraiya.

" This guy is tough,we need to move to a different spot " the white haired Sannin said to the gangster but suddenly Shunsui comes at them from the shadows.

" **Kageoni** (影鬼, _Shadow Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he comes out of the shadows and stabs the massive frog in the back causing the frog to stagger forward dropping his massive sword to the ground.

" Gamabunta ! " Jiraiya shouted as the massive frog struggles to stand up from the attack.

" Jiraiya , how much longer would it take for you to transform ? " Gamabunta asked.

" Almost there! " the Perverted Sage answered.

" Then i'll just have to hold this guy off for a bit longer " Gamabunta replied.

Shunsui goes 2 miles southwest of where the Sannin is at and charged up his attack.

" Gamabunta use the oil now ! " Jiraiya said to the Toad .

" Right ! " Gamabunta replied as his mouth swells up with oil while Jiraiya inhales air.

" **Katon: Gamayu Endan**(火遁・蝦蟇油炎弾_Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb ) " _both the Sannin and gangster frog chanted as they both spew a massive blast of fire. Gamabunta shoots a jet of oil from his mouth while Jiraiya breathes on the oil jet creating a massive comet like fireball .

_" _**Kazeoni** (風鬼_Demon Wind_) " Shunsui countered as he fires a powerful wind blast with pink petals towards the Sannin and the massive Toad but the wind blast is easily overpowered by the jet of flames.

" Trying to stop my attack with wind is a bad idea ! " Jiraiya stated.

" This isn't good ! " Shunsui stated as he tires to evade but it's too late, the massive fireball hits him directly causing a massive 2 mile radius explosion leveling 1,024,000 trees and taking out a large chunk of the forest.

Meanwhile from a far distance , Ukitake sees the massive explosion from a distance.

" Shunsui ! " Ukitake shouted shocked to see Shunsui caught in the fiery blasts.

" Looks like Jiraiya finished his fight with his opponent, i got to finish this fight myself " Tsunade said to herself as she comes at Ukitake with Katsuyu.

" What to do Lady Tsunade ? " Katsuyu asked the blonde Sannin.

" We'll use that attack ! " Tsunade answered as she pours Chakra into Katsuyu using her feet.

" Very well then ! " Katsuyu replied as she reforms herself into her giant slug form .

" What is she planing ? " Ukitake said to himself.

" **Suiryoku Ryūsan**_ (_水力硫酸_Hydroelectric Sulfuric Acid) "_ Tsunade and Katsuyu chanted as they shoot a massive wave of electrified acid mist right at Ukitake.

" What the hell is that ? " Ukitake asked horrified to see the attack.

" You're finished , combining the deadly voltage of my Lightning Chakra with Katsuyu's acidic paste, i create a toxic blast which destroys everything it it's path " Tsunade explained to Ukitake.

" Shit ! " Ukitake shouted as the blast hits the Senior Captain causing a massive surge of Acidic water leveling everything within a 1.5 mile radius destroying 662,500 trees melting everything around the area_._

" That took care of him ! " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

But Ukitake emerges out of the massive blast with a water orb around him charged up with lightning protecting him from the blast .

"** Mizukagami Shīrudo no Shakudo**_ (_義水鏡シールドの尺度_Scales of Justice Water Mirror Shield) "_ Ukitake chanted as he uses the energy that is around the water barrier absorbs the acidic lightning into his sword using the water.

" What ? How did you deflect that blasts ? " Tsunade asked shocked to see this.

" You don't think that destroying the chain of my Sōgyo no Kotowari would stop me from deflecting your attacks ? My **Mizukagami Shīrudo no Shakudo** (義水鏡シールドの尺度 _Scales of Justice_ _Water Mirror Shield_) not only absorbs and deflects attacks but uses Water and lighting to double the deflected attacks power in portion to the attackers strength_ " _Ukitake explained to the busty blonde as his swords glow with white lightning Reiatsu.

" Damn it ! **Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸 _Acid Slime)_ " Tsunade said as she then has Katsuyu shoot another blast at Ukitake while he's still standing there but Ukitake dodges the blast and aims his swords at Tsunade.

" You're attacks won't work ! " Ukitake stated as he goes to strike Tsunade "** Genzai no Sakanahan'ei** 現在の魚を反映 _Reflecting Fish Current) " _Ukitake chanted as he fires a massive white beam of lightning and water fused with Tsunade's Suiryoku Ryūsan right back at Tsunade.

" This isn't good ! " Tsunade said horrified as she's hit by the powerful blast which hits the Hokage head on which creates a massive 2 mile radius explosion leveling 1,024,000 trees.

Back at the west end of the forest. Jiraiya and Gamabunta look at the destruction from the battle within the forest of death where flames engulf most of the forest .

" Looks like he has been taken care of " Gamabunta stated.

" Guess i didn't need my full power after all " Jiraiya replied as he calms down only to see Shunsui come out the Shadows behind Gamabunta leaping in the air.

" **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords " **Black **" Shunsui chanted as he hits Gamabunta in the back with a powerful two sword stab right at the Kanji on the back of his causing the mighty frog to fall down to the ground. The Perverted Sage lands on the ground .

" Impossible, how did you take out Gamabunta with one blow ? " Jiraiya asked the straw hat Captain.

" I used **Irooni **(色鬼, _Colorful Demon)_ combined with **Takaoni** (嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon_) to take out your massive frog " Shunsui explained who is now wearing his standard Shinigami robe without his Captain's uniform.

" **Irooni** ? " the Sannin asked bewildered and confused about what Shunsui just said.

"** Irooni** (色鬼, _Colorful Demon_)is a color-based game where you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword and you cannot cut anything else. I used that in combination with my **Takaoni** (嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon_)If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. The opposite is true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to your self as well as your enemy's. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minimal or minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he/she is struck by the enemy in return " Shunsui explained to his Sannin counterpart.

" I see, you used two techniques to take out my most powerful summoning ? Impressive " Jiraiya praised the Shintachio as he looks at the massive frog who is seriously injured.

" Jiraiya... " Gamabunta said to his master with a weak voice.

" You done enough, rest up at Mount Myōboku and heal your wounds " the white haired Shinobi said to the large frog as he reverse summons the massive frog back to Mount Myōboku.

" Now let's stop prolonging this and let's end this fight already " Shunsui said to the Perverted Captain.

" As you wish , time for me to go maximum power ! **Kōei Sējimōdo**( 光栄セージモード _Honored Mode_ ) " Jiraiya chanted as he creates white Chakra around his body which creates a bright flash of light which causes smoke to engulf 1/4 of the forest creating a massive wave of Chakra binding the Captain.

Meanwhile Ukitake is about to reseal his Shikai but suddenly he sees a massive Chakra wave from where Shunsui is at.

" What's going on here ? What a monstrous amount of Chakra " Ukitake said to himself.

" Looks like Jiraiya is going full power, it's time we show him why i'm known as the Slug Queen " Tsunade said to Katsuyu while in the smoke .

" Very well then ! " Katsuyu replied.

" **Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she creates her own energy surge which creates a massive purplish wave of Chakra which binds everything within a 5 mile radius and causes earthquakes.

" What the hell ? She's still alive but how ? " Ukitake asked shocked to see Tsunade alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Akon, Rin and Hiyosu are detecting a massive increase in Chakra and Reiatsu from there computers.

" We're detecting massive Reiatsu levels 20 miles northwest of us " Akon stated.

" Shunsui's opponent jumped up to** 20,000,000 RYK** while the opponent Ukitake is fighting has **30,000,000 RYK** " Rin explained to his colleagues.

" This is bad, this is like the 7 Tails attack on the Seireitei. Hopefully the Shintachio can stand up to these Shinobi causing them so much trouble " Hiyosu stated.

" Don't worry, they aren't the strongest Captains of a reason " Akon replied.

Meanwhile Orihime is busy healing the injured within the squad campgrounds when she feels the surge in Chakra from a distance which causes an earthquake .

" What's going on here ? " Orihime said to everyone as she tries to maintain her balance.

" What's going on ? Is it an earthquake ? " Izuru asked as he then sees machines within the hospital short circuit and get fired and the cellphone in his pocket explode as all the power within the barrier got fired.

" Shit, the machines are fired ! " Hanataro said to his colleagues.

" This isn't good ! " Isane replied.

Meanwhile Ichigo ,Uryū and Chad are within the mess hall finishing some lunch when they feel the earthquake and Reiatsu wave coming through the barrier_._

" What the hell is going ? " Ichigo asked his friends.

" This feeling, it's Reiatsu but it's unlike anything i ever sensed in my entire life . The energy being released is unfathomable, it's like no spiritual energy i've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. The level of spiritual power i'm sensing is beyond even the comprehension of Shinigami " Uryū explained to his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Forty-fourth Training Ground<strong>

The smoke clears up to reveal that Jiraiya has transformed himself with Chakra surging around his body with two lumps on his back which clear up to be two frogs on his shoulders .

" You gotta start being able to go into Mode by yourself Jiraiya " said an elder green Toad Sage with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee wearing two capes, a high-collared one and a simpler version.

" This is no time for talking Fukasaku, just help me out here " Jiraiya answered the green Toad Sage.

" That's no way to talk to the Two Great Toad Sages " said a elder female Toad Sage a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath wearing two types of capes: a high-collared one and a simpler one.

" Sorry about that Shima ! " Jiraiya replied to the female Toad Sage as it's revealed that Jiraiya has undergone a radical transformation. Jiraiya's nose grew bigger and gains warts, he gains access a goatee and Toad Sage-like eyes. Further transformational attributes includes him taking on a Toad Sage-like stature and the lines on his face become much thicker, taking over each side of his face.

" What is this form of yours ? " Shunsui asked the Toad Sage who has became a half Toad Sage ,half human.

" This is** Kōei Sējimōdo**( 光栄セージモード _Honored Mode_ ). This form drastically increase the strength of all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. A person who is able to use Senjutsu is called a **Sennin **(仙人, _ ). _This is my true power " Jiraiya answered explaining his power.

Meanwhile at the east end of the forest, Tsunade emerges out the smoke now wearing a powerful armor with slug tail and poison mouth guard and resembles a amazon warrior with this form. Tsunade has white gauntlets with a blue outline on them with spikes come out of the gauntlets that she is wearing. She is also wearing long armored leg boots the same color as Katsuyu. shoulder grows shoulder guards on her body and she wears armor over her grey kimono blouse.

" What the hell is this form ? " Ukitake asked the Sannin.

" It's my true form **Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ). It helps sustain my Chakra level to a fine controlled state and uses the boneless body of Katsuyu to absorb any and all damage aimed at me . So far, i have been only fighting at 25% of my power, now it's going to be at 100 % of my power " Tsunade explained to Ukitake.

Back at west end of the forest , Shunsui then crosses both his swords together in a crossbone pattern.

" I never thought i would have to use this of all times but something tells me if i don't, i might die " Shunsui said to the Sannin.

" What are you talking about ? " Jiraiya asked the Shintachio.

At the other side of the forest , Ukitake charges up lightning through his sword and raises both swords in the air.

" What are you doing ? " Tsunade asked the white haired Captain.

" Something that should never be used within the confines of the Seireitei " Ukitake answered as he charges up lightning through his sword.

Meanwhile at west end of the forest , Shunsui has wind surround him from the clouds as a small spiral of wind forms around him.

" This power should never be used where others can see it " Shunsui said to the white haired Sannin.

" Why not ? " the Perverted Sage asked.

At the other side of the forest , Ukitake then slowly lifts his swords down.

" We're forbidden to do such a thing! we could accidentally destroy the entire Seireitei " Ukitake answered.

Back at west end of the forest , Shunsui has wind generated around his blades.

" It's time i show you ... " Shunsui said to Jiraiya.

At the other side of the forest , Ukitake then slams his swords down.

"... Why i'm one of the strongest Captains within the Soul Society " Ukitake replied as lightning surges around the ground.

At the same time both Captains release there swords again.

" **Bankai !** " both Captains shouted at the same time from different areas in the forest as a bright flash of light engulfs the battlefield .

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: Shunsui and Ukitake have released their Bankai and Jiraiya and Tsunade have went full power. What would be the result of that much destructive power and who would triumph ? Review, Fave and Subscribe )**


	42. Shintachio Bankai vs Sannin full power

**Bleach Shippuden 41 :The unstoppable forces vs the immovable objects**

**(A/N : Shunsui and Ukitake have been forced to activate their Bankai for the first time in over a few centuries while the Sannin have unleashed their true power and form. Which side would prevail ? )**

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 11:15 A.M. Konohagakure , Narutoverse<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Konoha is engulfed in a massive wind storm and lightning storm being caused from the forest of death. Wind speeds have increased to 110 mph. The heavily damaged city is hit by the swirling force winds as debris and rubble from the many broken buildings pelt the Shinigami and Shinobi and lightning randomly strikes the ground throughout the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Rangiku arrives within the campground with 76 wounded being carried back by 30 medics and 40 Shinigami when they feel a massive force of wind bearing down on them .

" What's going on ? " one of the Shinigami asked.

" We have strong force winds coming through down northwest, it's best we get into the campground behind the Sekkiseki barrier so we won't be caught in the force winds " Rangiku answered as she commands the men inside the dome.

Meanwhile Rin, Akon and Hiyosu are busy trying to repair their computers while they activated a backup generator to restore power to the campgrounds.

" That was one nasty power surge and earthquake that occurred " Akon stated.

" We're still trying to fix this mess that here , most of our circuits within the campground have been badly damaged " Rin stated.

" Thank god we have a backup generators in case of power outage and power surges " explained to them but all the sudden they feel another tremor which causes everything to shake again.

" Damn it , another earthquake ! " Rin stated as the campgrounds shakes however theirs no damage to the structures within the barrier.

Back within the main tent , Orihime feels the earthquakes again .

" Another earthquake ? " Orihime said to everyone as she tries to maintain her balance.

" What's with these earthquake ? " Izuru asked as struggles to stand up .

Iba, Hisagi ,Yumichika and Ikkaku wake up to feel the second earthquake. While they are all fully healed from their injuries.

" What's going on out there ? " Hisagi asked as he feels the tremors.

" It's like nothing i felt before . Who could process such a monstrous Reiatsu that it could pierce even the Sekkiseki walls ? " Iba asked as he feels the earthquake.

" It must be that Hokage that annihilated us , her Chakra force is so immense that it can affect us to this extent from a distance " Sajin explained to them.

" What a monstrous force of Chakra ! " Yumichika stated.

" No wonder we stand no chance against them ! " Ikkaku replied.

Meanwhile Ichigo ,Uryū and Chad are within the mess hall feeling another earthquake and Reiatsu wave coming through the barrier_._

" Another earthquake , what the hell is it coming from ? " Ichigo asked shaking from the quake.

" It's another Reiatsu wave, this time it's coming from 2 Shinigamis. It matches the output of Reiatsu we experienced earlier " Uryū explained to them.

" Impossible, what can be causing all this power surge ? " Ichigo asked.

" I know, it must be the Shintachio ! " Chad answered the two .

" Shintachio ? " Ichigo asked.

" Kisuke told me about them back when i was training with Renji 2 weeks ago " Chad explained to them as he thinks into the past.

**2 weeks ago**

**Chad 's pov**

While i was arguing with Kisuke about Orihime being within the battlefield, he brought up a conversation about the power of the 3 Senior Captains.

" Wait hold on Kisuke, that's not fair Orihime is our friend, she fought well in the Soul Society and against the Bounts too, we can't cast away her can we just ignore her when she's asking us to help her get stronger ? " i asked Kisuke.

" Aren't you being too emotional? Do you want Orihime killed ? " Kisuke asked me.

" Of course not! But Orihime's defensive and healing abilities are much more important to us than brute strength " i stated to Kisuke.

" The Arrancars already know about her abilities to defend with Saten Kesshun, it won't be of any use this time about this Chad, she may have defensive shields but it's limited to how much she can defend, she barely held back one finger from a Gillain class Arrancar meaning her shields are only able to block against an attack from a 4th or 3th seat level opponent at best " Kisuke explained to me .

" But Orihime still has healing abilities ! " Chad said trying to defend Orihime.

" While she has healing abilities, we have Unohana and her Lieutenant, they are far better healers and fighters and will be far more useful in the battlefield besides Unohana is a **Shintachio**(伝説のシニア隊長 Densetsu no Shinia Taichō meaning_ Legendary Senior Captains_) " Kisuke replied.

" Shintachio ? " i asked " What is a Shintachio and i never heard of that rank before ? " i asked Kisuke.

" That's the unofficial title for the 3 strongest Captains in the Soul Society trained under Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself ,they each been Captain for more than 200 years and there powers and abilities outclass even that of an ordinarily Captain class Shinigami by 5 to 10 times There so powerful that it feels like there in a whole level. You fought one before Chad and that one was Shunsui Kyōraku " Kisuke said to me.

" So your saying that he's one of them ? No wonder he was strong enough to take me out so easily with a sealed sword " i asked him thinking back to the time Shunsui effortlessly blocked my attacks barehanded while drinking sake, pushed me 300 feet back with just one finger and took me out with one sword strike.

" Your strength alone would of at least forced a normal Captain to use Shikai back then. In all honestly you were lucky never to have met Unohana in battle, her power makes even Shunsui's power pale in comparison . Be glad that you ,Ichigo or Uryū never ran into her. If you did, you would all be dead, Not even Ichigo using Bankai or Uryū using Quincy: Letzt Stil would of made a difference in the outcome " Kisuke said grimmy.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" That explains why any Shinigami could process such a monstrous amount of spiritual energy. These guys are scary, i wonder what could possibly be powerful enough to match this level of Reiatsu " Uryū asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Menna district<strong>

Heavy fighting is breaking out within the area with Nanao and Momo leading the group when then see a large gust of wind blow by causing everyone to be stopped in there tracks. All the 250 Shinigami in Nanao's team are engaged in battle with 270 Shinobi within the district.

" What's going on ? " Nanao shouted as she struggles to stand and walk against the howling winds while covering her face from debris.

" What a strong Reiatsu ! " Momo shouted as she also struggles to move as the two watch as Shinigami and Shinobi are thrown aside by the force winds knocked into building debris and on the ground .

" Damn it, i can barely stand ! " Nanao shouted as she manages to stand up using her Reiatsu .

" Hold on a bit longer ! " Momo shouted back barely able to hear Nanao when a large steel beam comes right at the young teen Shinigami.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon) " _Nanao chanted as she shoots a Kidō blasts destroying the beam and destroying the beam before it hits Momo.

" Thank you, you saved my life ! " Momo said to Nanao happy to be alive.

" Your welcome ! " Nanao replied as the wind clears up to see all the Shinobi and Shinigami down on the floor with the wind knocked out of them.

" Everyone has been knocked out by the force winds , some of them are injured by flying debris " Momo explained to Nanao as they rush to heal some people.

" That wasn't just a random wind storm, it was Reiatsu from my Captain " Nanao explained to Momo.

" Your Captain ? I had no idea he was this strong " Momo stated as she starts to heal one of the patients

" That explosive increase in Reiatsu only means he finally released his Bankai " Nanao answered .

" Impossible, no one could process such amazing spiritual power ! " Momo stated sweating in fear.

" Shunsui and Ukitake are the oldest Captains within the Soul Society aside from Unohana and Yamamoto , there spiritual power is said to level cites in an instant " Nanao explained to Momo.

" No wonder all these troops had the wind knocked out of them " Momo replied.

" Now i can see why they have been forbidden from using Bankai within the Seireitei, Momo what is the causality count ? " Nanao asked the young teen.

" 189 have been lightly to moderately injured by the debris from the broken buildings . Of the 189 injured, 21 are badly injured and need immediate medical attention " Momo answered.

" Call for medical backup ! " Nanao commanded.

" I can't , my phone has been jammed by the Reiatsu shockwave " Momo replied.

" Shit ! " Nanao shouted in sheer frustration.

" Hold on, we can still get the fatally wounded to safety " Momo said to Nanao.

" How can we do that ? We may be Lieutenants but even we can't carry that many people back to safety " Momo stated.

" We'll use **Bakudō # 50 . Jūfuku** (重複 _Duplication_) to get the others to safety a while we guard the bodies here until backup arrives " Momo said to Nanao.

" Fine , let s do this ! " Nanao replied.

" **Bakudō # 50 . Jūfuku** (重複 _Duplication_) " both Vice Captains chanted as they each create 11 clones of themselves and they all go to carry the troops back to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura and Ino get back up after feeling the massive earthquake which wakes up everyone expect Kurenai , Gai , Kakashi, Lee, Tenten and Hinata who are out cold from their injuries.

" What's going on ? " Sakura asked trying to get up with all the power out in the hospital.

" It was a power outage and an earthquake " Ino answered.

" It's Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya , they have activated their full power " the clone of Katsuyu answered.

" Whoa i didn't know pervy sage was this powerful " Naruto asked the slug .

" There not called the Legendary Sannin from a reason , they are the most powerful students of the Third Hokage " Yamato explained to them.

" These guys are beyond the level of most ninja and each of them are basically kage level in power " Chōza explained to the team.

" Dad you're awake ! " Chōji said happily as he goes to hug him.

" Looks like your son is happy to see you ! " Shikaku stated still lying on the bed.

" Dad, you're alright ! " Shikamaru stated hugging his dad.

" It seems all you guys have recovered ! " Ino stated.

" Barely, we are hardly at 100% power at this point " Inoichi said to his daughter as he stretches his newly constructed arm that he got after losing his first arm to Kenpachi's Kendo attack.

" We got a problem, we got many people injured throughout the entire village from flying debris " Katsuyu reported .

" Guess we need to get them into the hospital " Shino stated as he gets back up with insects around his body.

" Shino you're awake ? " Sakura asked.

" Yes, i needed time to reform all my insects ! " Shino answered as he walks up fully recovered.

" Very well then , let's all get going ! " Sakura said to the team only to get interrupted by Shizune.

" Stay here Sakura, you need to fix Yamato's wood release poison " Shizune stated who has also fully recovered from her injuries.

" Can i come along ? " Naruto asked .

" You're not allowed to leave here with that arm of yours " Sakura answered.

" My arm is fine ! " Naruto stated .

" Maybe we should let him go ! " Shizune stated.

" Why ? " Sakura asked .

" He's the strongest one in our group, with him in our side, we can easily fight off anyone who comes at us " Shino explained to Sakura .

" Fine, be careful ! " Sakura replied as Shino, Shizune and Naruto head out to bring back more injured civilians.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the South Gate of Konoha<strong>

Danzō walks through the massive gaping hole in the gate walls caused by Kenpachi and Squad 11's march several hours ago 2 miles north of the campgrounds when they look at the sky to see lightning surging around the forest of death and a massive cloud of smoke from the forest as well as a massive 3 mile diameter tornado coming from the west end of the Forest of Death .

" What's going on ? " Sai asked.

" It must be the Sannin, there fighting at the full extent there powers " Danzō answered stating at the destructive amounts of power being released from the Shintachio's Bankai and the Sannin's transformations.

" Danzō, are they this powerful ? " Fū asked.

" They're Kage level, it's expected that they are this powerful. however i never expected the enemy to process Shinigami that could fight on par with their power. Either way, it makes my job easier of becoming the 6th Hokage " Danzō replied as they head into the campground with 200 Root members.

* * *

><p><strong>Forty-fourth Training Ground<strong>

11: 16 A.M. The forest of death has been completely destroyed from the Release of the Shintachio Bankais and Tsunade and Jiraiya's Sannin modes . At the west end of the forest , a massive 3 mile diameter tornado forms around Shunsui while Jiraiya stays where he's at withstanding the monstrous winds .

" What a monstrous amount of power he's releasing , it's at the level of a Tailed Beast " Fukasaku said to his summoner.

" Is this your opponent ? No wonder you summoned us here Jiraiya boy " Shima stated.

" It's best we prepare ourselves for the worst ! " Jiraiya replied as he prepares to fight Shunsui.

The winds then condense into Shunsui which then reveals out of the tornado that Shunsui gained a black Kimono with a large skull shaped belt on it . The hit is bone shaped, the crossguard is throned tsuba that has a skull in the middle of long red tassels dangling from the end of the swords . Shunsui's swords are still huge, heavily-curved scimitars but are mainly made of bone with black edges. The wakizashi is a short bone like sword maintaining the form, of a scimitar but resembles an elephant tusk with serrated edges while the Tachi is a curved large bone resembling a spinal cord .

"** Bankai: Katen Honekushi Akuma Tennokaze **(花天骨串天の風の悪魔 _Flower Heaven, Bone skewer Heavenly Wind Demon ) " _Shunsui chanted as he reveals his Bankai_ ._

" I see, that's your full power ? Impressive " Jiraiya praised the Shintachio .

" Things are going to get messy here, it's best we relocate from here . I don't want to put my parent in the crossfire " Shunsui said to the white haired Sannin .

" How about that mountain range 25 miles west of here ? " Jiraiya asked the Shintachio.

" Looks like you care about your partner as well " Shunsui answered.

" I don't want Tsunade being caught in my attacks either " Jiraiya replied as both of them head into the mountain range .

Meanwhile at the east end of the forest, Ukitake finishes charging up his Bankai as a massive lightning bolt 1 mile in diameter hits Ukitake and a bright light flashes by . The light clears up to reveal Ukitake has picked up both swords from the ground. Ukitake's katana's are jagged and resemble a lightning bolt, it still maintains a large red rope-like chain but the squares are replaced with symbols of the lightning god. Ukitake is wearing a light blue robes over the kimono, light beige hakama and blue shoes with his clothing resembling that of traditional Japanese Shinto priests. Ukitake's hair is spiky and wild similar to a Super Sayain 3 with Bio-electricity around him

" **Bankai:Sōgyo no Kotowari, Hanenaka Raijin Kishōshin **(双魚理,雷神雷神気象神 _Truth of Pisces; Blade of the Lightning and Weather God) " _Ukitake chanted as lightning surges around his body .

" What a massive amount of lightning Chakra around his body " Katsuyu said to her master while in her armor form.

" Be prepared Katsuyu ! " Tsunade stated as she goes into her fighting stance.

" I don't want my partner caught in tour attacks, maybe we should fight a place to fight somewhere else freely " Ukitake said to the Blonde haired Sannin.

" Very well them, i have a feeling the village might be caught in this fight as well , over there 35 miles east of here, let's fight there " Tsunade replied as they both dash to the outskirts of Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at West<strong> **Konoha Highlands**

25 miles west of the Forest of Death Shunsui and Jiraiya prepare to fight each other to the death here.

" I was wondering if you are willing to give this offer one last chance " Jiraiya said to his Shintachio counterpart.

" Sorry no can do, Once i activate my Bankai, there's no turning back, that is the rules of the game " Shunsui replied as he wields his bone blades in a cross formation.

" We didn't came here to talk with the enemy Jiraiya boy, we came to fight " Fukasaku stated.

" Let's do this Jiraiya boy ! " Shima said to the Toad Sage .

" Okay let's settle this ! " Jiraiya replied as he leaps to attack Shunsui with a flying punch only for Shunsui to dodge the punch using Shunpo and appears behind the Toad Sage.

" **Ryōtō # 15 Tatsumaki Totsugeki** (竜巻の突撃_Tornado Assault_ ) ! Shunsui chanted as he swings both blades horizontally in a buzzsaw fashion which almost cuts the Sannin . Shunsui then does a vertical downward slash with his wakizashi but Jiraiya back steps barely avoiding the slash by an inch and losing a few strains of hair and sidesteps an upward spinning sword slash from the Shintachio's tachi and then dodges a spinning slash from Shunsui which covers a 360 degree area which creates a whirlwind leveling all the trees within a 3,200 foot radius leveling 102,400 trees within the path of swing .

" **Zessenbaku**_(_舌戦縛_War of Words Bind) " _Shima chanted as she shoots her tongue at the straw hat Captain but Shunsui dodges the tongue strike as it stretches 200 meters pass him burning everything around it with corrosive acidic saliva which melts the ground leaving a 20 foot deep fissure in the ground.

_ " _**Zessenzan**(舌戦斬 _War of Words Slash) "_ Fukasaku chanted as he fires a highly pressurized stream of water from his mouth which comes at Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the powerful blast of water as the water jet cuts through anything within a mile range cutting through 1,000 trees cleanly in half and creates a 20 foot deep , 1 foot diameter fissure.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Shunsui said to himself as he looks at the destructive blast of water only to see Jiraiya in front of him.

" **Frog Kata :Iwahasai **( 蛙組手, 岩を破砕 _Toad Sage Fist :Crushing Boulder) " _Jiraiya chanted as he does a swinging right hook at Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the punch.

" That attack is too straightforward " Shunsui stated only to get hit by the force wave in his left check and sent flying 200 feet westward slamming through 50 trees_._

_ " _Don't underestimate the fighting style of **Frog Kata **( 蛙組手,_Toad Sage Fist) " _Jiraiya said to Shunsui while in his fighting stance.

" Frog what ? " Shunsui asked the Sannin.

_ " _The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. In Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create Senjutsu Chakra, also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in Senjutsu " Fukasaku explained to the Shintachio.

" By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target " Shima stated.

" I see, so you mastered a level of power that even i can't see that well. Impressive , i guess i'll have to stick to attacking you from a distance " Shunsui replied as he gains his distance from the Toad Sage .

" Oh no you don't **Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon **" the Sannin chanted as he goes on all fours like a frog while Fukasaku and Shima activate Jiraiya's hair roots causing the hair to grow at an accelerated rate firing 100 shots at Shunsui per second.

" **Onisenpū **(鬼旋風_Demon __Whirlwind_ _)_ " Shunsui countered as he generates a whirlwind around his body deflecting all the needles shot at him.

" **Katon: Dai Endan**_(_火遁・大炎弾_Fire Style: Giant Fire Blast) " _the Toad Sage chanted as he shoots a massive fireball at Shunsui's location that is 50 feet in diameter towards the Shintachio.

" Wind based attacks won't do me any good, time to use shadow based_ " _Shunsui stated as he goes into the shadows to evade the explosion which levels everything within a 2 mile radius leveling 1,024,000 trees and leaving behind a 660 ft deep 2,600 ft diameter crater.

" Is he gone ? " Jiraiya asked the toads.

" Below you ! " Shima shouted as the Sannin is suddenly binded down by shadowy tendrils.

" **Kageki Ketsugō **_(_影鬼結合_Shadow Demon binding) " _Shunsui chanted as he emerges out the shadows with Jiraiya unable to move.

" Crap ! " Shima shouted.

" Now i got you ! **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords while 300 feet above the Sannin.

_ " _**Zessenzan**(舌戦斬 _War of Words Slash)_ _ " _Fukasaku chanted as he fires a highly pressurized stream of water from his mouth which comes at Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the powerful blast of water and does back down the ground . The Toad Sage manages to break out of the shadow binds while Shunsui gets a light graze through his left shoulder from the water blast.

" Thanks for the save Fukasaku !_ "_ Jiraiya said to the green elder toad.

" Your welcome Jiraiya boy ! " Fukasaku replied as Shunsui gets back to the offensive.

" Not a bad counter, i thought i could of ended this in one blow but it seems your far tougher than i thought . It's time i get serious with you " Shunsui said to the Toad Sage.

" Bring it on ! " Jiraiya replied as they clash attacks with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha Highlands<strong>

35 miles east of the Forest of Death . Ukitake and Tsunade come at each other with a series of powerful strikes. Ukitake is hit with immense force through the ground from Tsunade's right hand but the white haired Senior Captain gets back up.

" What's wrong ? Is that all you got Shinigami ? Is this the best your Bankai can do to me ? " Tsunade taunted.

" Damn it, i guess your armor is as tough as it looks . it's the first time that my Bankai met a defense it can't cut so easily " Ukitake stated.

" What do you mean ? " Tsunade asked the white haired Captain.

" **Sōgyo no Kotowari, Hanenaka Raijin Kishōshin **(双魚理,雷神雷神気象神 _Truth of Pisces; Blade of the Lightning and Weather God)_ blades each have been imbued with lightning, using high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based Reiatsu flow to enhance it's cutting power .Your armor is incredibly tough and resistant to withstand a direct hit " Ukitake explained to the busty blonde .

" I see, your sword won't be able to cut me ! " Tsunade stated as she goes to attack Ukitake with a spinning kick but Ukitake dodges the strike .

" Her strikes are fast and powerful , i need to be careful around her " Ukitake said to himself as he dodges an axe kick from Tsunade which smashes the ground covering the area in a dust cloud.

" **Hasumuchi** (蓮鞭 _Lotus Whip_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she does a flying roundhouse kick which Ukitake blocks with both swords . Tsunade then does 10 spinning kicks which pushes back the white haired Captain.

" Damn, my sword fighting style is no good against someone of her strength and skill . I got to fight him from a distance " Ukitake said to himself as Tsunade adds more pressure by kicking his swords 10 more times .

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that which engulfs everything within a 2 mile radius leveling 1,024,000 trees and leaving behind a 660 ft deep 2,600 ft diameter crater but Ukitake manages to block with both swords.

" **Raitonten Senkō** (ライトニング天穿孔 _Lightning Heaven Piercer_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he swings his two blades down creating a lightning blot to rain down on Tsunade but Tsunade jumps out the way to avoid the blast.

" Now bad, you managed to block my Taijutsu strikes, you have some skills to evade that many fast strikes " Tsunade said to the pale skinned Captain.

" I'm used to fending off close range attacks, i'm surprised you can evade my slashes and get a good hit on me in the first place " Ukitake answered as he spits out one of his teeth.

" Very well let's do this ! " Tsunade replied as she charges at Ukitake.

Ukitake and Tsunade clash attacks with each other . Tsunade goes for a flying hook with her right hand but Ukitake jumps over the strike goes to slash the Kage but Tsunade blocks with her armored left hand . Tsunade comes at the Senior Captain with Chakra around her right hand but Ukitake uses his left katana to block the strike , Tsunade uses her right hand to do a knife edge chop aimed at Ukitake's neck but Ukitake blocks with his other sword.

" **Rakurai Nejishindō** (落雷ねじを振動_Vibrating Lightning Bolt) "_ Ukitake chanted as he channels lightning through his blades which cut through Tsunade's slug armor damaging both Katsuyu and Tsunade.

" ARRRGH ! " Katsuyu shouted as she feels the pain while Tsunade is pushed back.

" Damn it, he actually cut through the armor . That's the first time in a while " Tsunade said to Katsuyu .

" Now that i got adjusted to your Reiatsu, i can now cut through your armor easier " Ukitake stated as he goes for the offensive .

" He's going to be tough to fight Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu said to her master .

" I expected nothingness from a Kage-level Shinigami ! **Chijōhadō **(地上の波動_Wave of earth_ ) " Tsunade replied as she rips the ground and uplifts it creating a massive 100 foot high tidal wave of dirt and earth with brute force heading towards Ukitake from a 2 mile distance.

"** Jūrakuraihadō** (重落雷波動_Heavy Lightning Wave_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he swings both blades firing two massive lightning bolts similar to a Getsuga Tenshō to blast apart the tidal wave of dirt only to see Tsunade above him.

"** Kikuhai** _(_菊杯_Chrysanthemum Goblet_) " Tsunade shouted as she uses a powerful right hammerfist which smashes the ground sending dirt flying at Ukitake as Ukitake barely dodges the crushing blow only see Tsunade above him coming at him with a left elbow strike in midair which Ukitake evades as another massive explosion of dirt occurs covering the area .

" Where did she go ? " Ukitake asked trying to look through the dust cloud caused by Tsunade's attack only to sense her from behind.

" **Yubiken** (指剣_Finger Swords_) " Tsunade chanted as she comes at him with a knife hand strike aimed at his neck but Ukitake dodges the strike and goes to counter her strike .

" **Tatsumaki Kaminari** (竜巻雷_Tornado Lightning_) " Ukitake chanted as he creates a tornado made of lightning to damage Tsunade and burn her right hand .

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as she heals her arm while Katsuyu reforms the armor on Tsunade's right arm.

" He's going to be tough to deal with , i don't think i can handle this much longer " Katsuyu said to her summoner .

" Hang on a bit longer Katsuyu, i need your power to take him down " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the center of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai arrive at the ruins of the badly damaged Konoha Stadium where they set up the bomb.

" Okay Tessai, set up Kukaku's bomb launcher while i arm this bomb " Kisuke said to Former Kidō Chief as he holds the ball sized bomb.

" Right ! " Tessai replied as he takes out several rods from his bag and then uses Kidō to structure them into a large canon .

" This cannon is a miniature version of Kukaku's **Kakaku Hō** (花鶴砲, _Flower Crane Cannon)_ If Kukaku's calculations are right, the canon would fire the gas bomb up to 30,000 feet in the air. Once the gas is within orbit, i want you to use a Kidō spell to spread the Dehollowification gas around the entire village so we can end this war in one shot " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" Very well then ! " Tessai replied.

" _Bronze -colored greed desires thirty-six degrees of control ! Seventy-two pairs of illusions .Thirteen pairs of Horn Flutes !_ " Kisuke chanted as his hand glows with fire " _The right hand of the Monkey...Grasp the Stars_ ! " Kisuke chanted as he hits the ground creating a fire circle around the canon "_ Embraced by Twenty-Five suns, the cradle sand will spill blood_** . Kakaku fire method no. 2 ! KAGIZAKI ! ** " Kisuke shouted as he uses Kidō to launch the bomb high into the air. After reaching 30,000 feet high the bomb explodes releasing the gas everywhere.

" Okay time to activate the final plan of action ! _O great ball of blue, create a spiral_** , **_crush my enemies now. Use thay divine Wind_!** Hadō # 56. Kaze Kaminari Uzu**(風と雷の渦'_Vortex of Wind and Lightning_) " Tessai chanted as he pushes his Reiatsu into his hand, then pushes it outward and condenses into his palm. The energy swirls and takes the form of a ball and throws it high into the air which explodes spreading the Dehollowification gas all across the entire village and into the outskirts .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Shizune , Naruto and Shino walk around the area when they see Hana and Tsume out with their dogs.

" Hana, Tsume where have you two been ? " Shizune asked the two.

" Me and my daughter have been looking for more injured Shinobi around the area " Tsume explained to the team.

" We were then hit by a powerful force wave that almost knocked the wind out of us " Hana stated as she stands next her three dogs .

" Okay we need you to help us get the injured back to the hospital " Shizune said to the group.

" Okay ! " Tsume replied but then they see pink gas around the area however the gas has no effect on the group .

Suddenly 20 Onmitsukidō area at the area coming at the group there swords draw out.

" Surrender yourselves and the 9 Tails ! " one of the ninjas said to Tsume,Hana, Shino, Shizune and Naruto

" Over my dead body,i'm going to kick your ass " Naruto replied as he goes to charge head first only to be stopped by Shizune.

" Hold it Naruto, save your energy for the other Captains . Let Shino, Hana and Tsume take care of these guys " Shizune said to Naruto.

" I guess you have a point ! " Naruto replied as he sits on the sidelines with Shizune checking up on his arm.

" Let's party with these guys ! " Tsume said to her daughter with a psychotic grin.

" Very well then, let's go Haimaru Littermate Trio " Hana replied commanding her three dogs as her claws grow sharper.

" Let's do this Kuromaru ! " Tsume stated as her claws sharpen.

" Right ! " the blueish wolf replied as he tackles down one of the Onmitsukidō ninjas and bites down in the ninja's neck causing the ninja to bleed to death.

19 more ninjas come at the group but Shino uses Shunshin to get towards them

" **Kikaichū: Arare** ( 寄壊蟲・霰 _Parasitic Insects: Hailstorm ) "_ Shino chanted as he summons five waves of insect tendrils that come at 6 ninjas having each of them devoured and killed in seconds.

" Shit! there powers are still active ! Take them out ! " said the ninja leader as they all go to attack the other ninjas.

" Alright !**Gatenga** ( 牙転牙 _Fang Rotating Fang ) "_ Hana chanted as her ninken partners roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape and cut 6 ninjas in half killing them instantly.

" Aright Kuromaru, let's use **Gatsūga** (牙通牙 _Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang_ ) " Tsume said to her dog.

" Right ! " Kuromaru replied as both of them spin in at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks and kill 6 more ninjas.

" Whoa ! This is incredible , these guys are awesome " Naruto said to Shizune when two ninjas come from behind and try to capture Naruto.

" **Shikomishindan**(仕込針弾_Poison Needle Barrage_) " Shizune chanted as she removes her sleeve on her right hand and shoots 2 poison needles each hitting the ninjas in the neck causing both of them to die in seconds from the poison .

" Is that all they got against us ? What a joke " Tsume taunted.

" We could of handled those weaklings without any Ninjutsu " Hana stated as she wipes off the blood from the claws while all her three dogs shake off the blood from their fur.

" Enemies have been dispatched of ! " Shino calmly replied.

" Let's continue to search for more injured soldiers and get them to safety " Shizune said to Naruto.

" Right ! " Naruto replied.

" What's with all this mist ? " Hana asked her mother.

" I don't know, maybe the enemies attempt to poison us or blind us " Tsume answered as they are all engulfed in a pink mist .

" The mist is harmless , i think it's met to blind us more than poison us, let's continue the search and don't drop our guard form a second " Shizune said to the team.

" Right ! "everyone else replied as they head out to find more injured people.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Squad 4's campground<strong>

Danzō walks down with his subordinates ahead of his 200 troops with Fū , Torune and Sai when they encounter 20 Onmitsukidō and 30 Shinigami.

" Lord Danzō ... " Sai said to Danzō but Danzō puts down his cane.

" I know .. i purposely told my troops to stay at the South Gate until i clear this area " Danzō stated.

" Why did you do that ? " Fū asked his elder Kage.

" I haven't seen combat in a long time . This is the prefect opportunity to loosen up these old muscles and bones " Danzō answered as 3 ninjas come at him with there Zanpakutōs " Do not interfere, i will handle them " Danzō said to his men as he removes the bandage on his right eye to reveal the concealed Sharingan.

Danzō pulls out his cane and kills them with the blunt force of the cane while impaling one of the ninjas with the tip of the cane through the neck decapitating that ninja .

" Amazing, Danzō killed several of them with just a frail cane " Torune stated.

" I almost forgot how powerful Lord Danzō was " Fū said to his partner.

" He's no doubt the rival to the third Hokage ! " Sai replied .

6 more ninjas come right at the elder Root leader with jumping slashes .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave** " Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area cutting all the 6 ninjas to millions of pieces .

Danzō the picks up the Zanpakutō of one of the fallen Shinigami and stabs the only survivor of the cane attack through the head killing the guy.

" Take him out ! " said one of the ninjas as 10 of them throw kunai at the elderly ninja but the old Kage picks up the guy he recently killed with his own Zanpakutō.

" Let's see.. seven,eight, nine, ten... eleven remaining " Danzō said to himself detecting the enemies with his Sharingan while using the dead Onmitsukidō to take 25 kunai into the body.

" **Bakudō** **# 4. Hainawa** (這縄, _Crawling Rope_) " one of the ninjas chanted as they shot a yellow rope at Danzō's right arm but Danzō grabs the rope and pulls the ninja close to him and cuts the ninja in half with a weak one handed vertical slash.

" Shit !He's too strong, everyone retreat ! " said the leader of the group as the remaining 10 ninjas.

" You guys won't escape me so easily ! " Danzō replied as he draws his sword within the cane and within a split second he's in front of the pack leader of the Onmitsukidō group.

" Impossible, he moves so...fast ! " said the ninja leader as he falls to the ground while he watches all his comrades cut in half before he is evenly split in half. Danzō redraws his blade into his cane before Sai, Fū and Torune could even see the attack.

" His attack was so fast ! " Fū stated amazed by his masters speed.

" I guess that shows the Shinigami why they made a mistake of invading this village " Sai stated.

Suddenly 11 clones of Momo and 11 clones of Nanao walk towards the area carrying 21 injured Shinigami when Danzō notices them.

" We got more injured people coming here " Sai said to his boss.

" Fū , Torune, dispose of them all. Sai come with me " Danzō commanded .

" Right ! " Fū and Torune replied as they encounter the clones of Momo and Nanao .

" Shit, Shinobi ! " fake Momo said to fake Nanao.

" **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Fū chanted as he uses his powers to kill all the Momo clones as well as the injured Shinigami on their backs blowing them up to bits.

" **Nanosaizu no Dokumushi**(ナノサイズの毒蟲,_Nano-sized Venom Beetles_) " Torune chanted as he removes his right glove and then creates millions of bugs which infect all the clones of Nanao and the injured Shinigami to kill them off in seconds melting them into a bubbly goo .

" Nice job Fū and Torune, you have proven yourselves worthy of the name Root Captains " Danzō said to his men.

" It's an honor to be praised by the legendary Danzō " Fū said to his elderly leader.

" We will wipe out the heart of the Shinigami invasion force and then capture the proto Jinchuriki. Once we capture him and wipe out the invasion force, the Jōunin council will have no choice but to accept me as Hokage ,especially with the demise of the Sannin. The era of Root has finally come " Danzō explained to his men as his battalion of 200 troops follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Menna district<strong>

Nanao and Momo are alerted that there clones have been killed off as well as all the 21 injured Shinigami being transported back to the campgrounds.

" What the hell ? " Nanao asked in shock.

" Our clones were wiped out by Shinobi as well as all the injured Shinigami " Momo answered with tears coming out her eyes.

" Damn those bastards ! " Nanao shouted.

" Worse yet is that they are heading into Squad 4 campgrounds out to kill all the injured people in the camp " Momo said to them.

" Damn it, our cellphones are fired, we can't warn them about the threat " Nanao stated.

" I can still contact them , i'll need to use Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra to transmit messages to the campground " Momo said to Nanao.

" Okay ! " Nanao replied but suddenly 30 Shinobi wake up from the Reiatsu quake caused by the shintachio and Sannin and come at Momo and Nanao.

" Crap, there's more Shinobi ! " Momo said to Nanao.

" I'll handle these guys ! " Nanao stated looking at the young teen.

" You're sure about this ? " Momo asked the glasses wearing Vice Captain.

" I'm not a Vice Captain for nothing ! " Nanao answered as she gets into a karate stance.

" Attack them ! " said one of the ninjas as one of them come at Momo .

" Oh no you don't ! " Nanao shouted as she kicks the ninja with a high kick shattering his ribcage and killing the ninja causing blood to spew out the ninjas mouth.

" What the hell ? " said one of the ninjas as Nanao dashes towards the guy and dispatches the guy with a knife edge chop to the guys neck causing the guy to die.

One of them aim for Nanao's arm but Nanao punches his sword shattering it to bits with her Reiatsu enhanced palm . Nanao takes out one guy with a right hook to his face then takes out another guy with a right kick to the face. Two thugs come at Nanao with kunai but Nanao dodges it and does a handstand kick hitting both of them. Nanao uses her knee to take out the 5th guy . Nanao then does a spinning kick to take out 4 more ninjas and takes the rest out with flashstep.

" **Tenran** (闐嵐, _Swelling Storm) " _Nanao chanted as she fires a powerful wind blast killing the remaining Shinobi within her path.

" Good job Nanao ! " Momo praised the glasses wearing Vice Captain while drawing symbols upon her arms, hands and the ground using a black powder.

" Your welcome , use the Kidō already before more ninjas wake up " Nanao said to the young Vice Captain.

" Right ! " Momo replied as she starts to gather energy around her_ " Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens_. **Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra **(天挺空羅, _Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air;) " _Momo chanted as she creates various root-like extensions in the air which connect to the glowing rectangle. Upon once again placing her hands up to the rectangle and activating the spell the root-like extensions glow creating a network extending out from the rectangle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Rin,Akon and Hiyosu are busy trying to repair the computer which is barely working due to the power outage and the immense Reiatsu damage.

" Damn this machines on the frizz again ! " Rin stated.

" These machines aren't built for such intense Reiatsus that we were detecting earlier " Akon stated.

Suddenly they heard Momo's voice from a distance.

" _Attention everyone, the Squad 4 campgrounds have been endangered by several Captain level Shinobi heading towards the have killed all the Onmitsukidō ninjas guarding the campground trail and are en route with a force of 200 Shinobi . Extreme caution is advised and everyone get prepared for battle "_ Momo said to everyone within the campground.

Meanwhile at the side of the campground, Hitsugaya and Byakuya hear the news_._

" Crap, looks like we got company ! " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya_._

" It's best we take care of the problem before it gets serious " Hitsugaya stated as he draws his Zanpakutō_._

" Very well then ! " Byakuya replied as he walks to the gate with Hitsugaya.

Meanwhile at the mess hall . Ichigo prepares to head out to confront the invading Root members.

" Looks like we got company ! " Ichigo said to his friends after hearing Momo's message .

" We'll make sure Orihime is safe and everyone is protected. We'll join you in battle soon " Uryū said to the orange haired teen.

" Okay! " Ichigo replied as he goes to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the center of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai get a call from Yoruichi about the Dehollowfication bomb.

" What's going on Kisuke ? Your device isn't working " Yoruichi asked.

" What are you talking about ? " Kisuke questioned.

" I lost 20 men while they were under the mist " Yoruichi explained to the two.

" That's impossible ! The mist is suppose to deactivate all hollow powers within the area " Kisuke stated.

" Something's not right here ! " Tessai said to Kisuke.

" Has Aizen anticipated this move or are these fighters we have been fighting all along have no hollow powers whatsoever ? " Kisuke questioned.

" We have no time to think this over, we need to capture the 9 Tails then get everyone out of here " Yoruichi said to guys as she hangs up the phone.

" Yoruichi's right, we need to return to Squad 4's campgrounds and activate plan B then capture the Tailed Beast " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Okay then ! " Tessai replied as he walks with his hat and clogs friend back to Squad 4's campgrounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles south of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Yoruichi is finished talking with Kisuke and Tessai when she's under attack by 20 ANBU members.

" Freeze ! " said one of the ANBU ninjas pointing their swords at Yoruichi.

" Looks like you guys got me ! " Yoruichi replied as she lifts her hands up in the air and kicks dirt in the face of the guy pointing their swords at Yoruichi and Yoruichi punches through the ANBU member with her bare fist impaling through the guys chest killing him.

" Shit, take her down ! " said another ANBU member only to be kicked in the temple by Yoruichi's right foot.

One of the ANBU members come at Yoruichi with a stab aimed at her neck only for Yoruichi to cut the guy in half with an axe kick . Yoruichi does a jumping roundhouse kick to decapitate another ANBU ninja.

" You guys are so weak ,i can take all of you out in less than a second " Yoruichi arrogantly taunted.

" You think you can kill all my men in less than a second , get real " said the ANBU leader as he has his remaining 16 ninjas surrounding the black Shinigami.

" Very well then ! " Yoruichi replied as she drops her sword. Yoruichi then moves at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH). enough to cross the village twice in a second.

After a split second ,all the ANBU agents have been killed off by Yoruichi's speed . The sword falls to the ground after a split second .

" Damn it, you bitch ! " said the ANBU leader as he comes at her with a powerful slash but the slash passes through Yoruichi as if she was a hologram and in a split second is impaled through the chest by Yoruichi.

" You're too slow to see through my high speed movements " Yoruichi said to the ANBU leader as the leader dies " Now time to find that Naruto, i wonder how the Shintachio are handling the Sannin ? " Yoruichi said to herself as she looks for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>West<strong> **Konoha Highlands**

11: 20 A.M. 25 miles west of the Forest of Death, Shunsui and Jiraiya are fighting each other causing widespread damage to the area. Shima uses her tongue again to attempt to bind Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the tongue lash as it emits ore toxic acid which melts through several rocks . Shunsui counters by swinging his tachi towards the Sannin but he evades the overhead slash.

The white haired Sannin uses another Frog Kata towards punch Shunsui's head but Shunsui blocks with his Bankai swords and goes for a double lunging stab but Jiraiya blocks with both hands and kicks the straw hat Captain in the stomach sending him flying 12,000 feet through 1,000 trees eastward but the Captain rebounds and goes to counterattack.

" **Kazeonishiā **(風の鬼のシアー_Wind Demon Sheer_ ) " Shunsui chanted as he creates a massive gust of wind at Jiraiya but the Toad Sage jumps out the way as the gust wave destroys everything within a 3 mile radius leveling 3,072,000 trees and taking out a 1,000 foot high mountain near Jiraiya causing an implosion.

" Damn, those attacks are strong, i need to be careful or i would be that mountain " Jiraiya said to his toads.

" Jiraiya boy, this guy is tough. Not since Orochimaru have you fought someone this powerful " Fukasaku said to his student.

" Then it's time i get serious , Shima buy us some time while we use that attack " Jiraiya stated.

" Okay ! " Shima replied as she inhales her breath " **Senpō: Fūton Sunabokori**仙法・風遁砂埃_Sage Art Wind Style: Dust Cloud)_ " Shima chanted as she exhales a massive cloud of dust covering the Toad Sage while Shunsui goes for the offensive.

" Clever trick but not good enough ! **Hanabōnmuchi**( 花のボーンの鞭_Flower Bone Whip_) " Shunsui chanted as he stabs his long whip-like tachi to the ground sending thousands of extending shadow bone whips.

" Shit ! " Jiraiya shouted as he sees the whips come right at him within a 2 mile radius of the Toad Sage as each whip extends 1,000 feet long .

" There are too many of them ! " Shima stated.

" I'm almost done ! " Jiraiya said to the toads as his mouth fills up with oil.

" Got you now Toad Sage ! **Tengoku Oniokiba**( 天国の鬼置き場_Heavenly Demon Boneyard_) " Shunsui chanted as countless shadow bone like swords rise from underground caused by Shunsui stabbing the ground with his wakizashi as they are about to impale the Sannin.

" **Senpō: Goemon** _(_仙法・五右衛門_Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil )_ " the toads and Toad Sage chanted as Fukasaku performs a large Wind Release technique and Shima performs a large Fire Release technique while Jiraiya shoots a massive jet of oil . Within an instant, that area will be filled with oil burning at temperatures of thousands of degrees heading towards Shunsui 5 miles east of him .

" Shit , this isn't good ! **Akumamon**(悪魔門_Demon Gate_ _) "_ Shunsui chanted as he stabs the ground with both swords creating a massive demonic gate which blocks the attack from burning the Senior Captain and creates a 6 mile semi radius explosion leveling 3,072,000 trees.

" He blocked it ! " Jiraiya said to himself shocked to see the attack deflected.

" Not bad you almost had me , however you need to do better that " Shunsui said to Jiraiya behind him using Kageoni and goes to swing down on his sword but the Toad Sage jumps out the way and the comes down at the Captain.

"** Chōōdama Rasengan**_(_超大玉螺旋丸_Senjutsu: Massive Rasengan ) " _Jiraiya countered as he forms a Rasengan twice the size of his body with only one hand coming at Shunsui. Shunsui blocks with two swords but he's pushed back 1 mile west into a 4,000 foot high mountain.

" **Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_) " Shunsui chanted as he swings his sword to create a gust of wind which causes the massive Rasengan to explode causing a large 4,000 foot high mountain to have a large 1,000 foot diameter hole at the middle of the mountain with Shunsui sent flying through the mountain 1 mile westward hitting ground with great force while the Toad Sage is sent 1 mile eastward falling into the ground.

Both of the fighters get back up as the mountain collapses and implodes 15 seconds later sending smoke everywhere within a 12 mile radius. Both of them get back up to fight again.

" This guy is tougher than i thought , i would need to get much more serious to beat him. This attack needs some preparation but it's the only way i can win this fight and survive however i don't want to use this attack, it could also cause my life " Shunsui said to himself as he head off to meet the Toad Sage who's at the other side of the collapsed mountain with a mild bruise on his left hand.

" This guy is something else. To counter my Massive Rasengan and reduce the damage to himself while inflicting some damage to me as well " Jiraiya said to his toads while having mild bruising on his right hand.

" Fall back for now Jiraiya boy ! " Fukasaku said to the Sannin.

" What for ? " Jiraiya asked .

" We plan to use our most powerful Genjutsu " Shima stated.

" We need some preparation time , we won't be able to help you out in this. Hold him off as long as possible on your own " Fukasaku explained to the perverted sage.

" Very well then ! " Jiraiya replied as he prepares to fight Shunsui again.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**East Konoha Highlands**

11: 20 A.M. Ukitake and Tsunade struggle against each other within the mountain valley. Ukitake comes at Tsunade with a powerful swing of his Lightning covered Bankai but Tsunade manages to block the strike with her right forearm but the lightning burns through the armor on her right arm causing more pain to Katsuyu and Tsunade.

" Damn it , he's becoming a real pain ! " Tsunade said to herself as the busty blonde sees a sword slash coming towards her neck.

"** Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸_Acid Slime_) " Katsuyu chanted as the slug shoots acid from Tsunade's armor covering everything around Tsunade melting everything in the acid and forcing Ukitake to move back.

" Thanks for the save Katsuyu ! " Tsunade said to Katsuyu .

" Your welcome ! " Tsunade replied.

" Not a bad counter but try this! **Denki Hikari** (電気光_Electric Light) " _Ukitake chanted as he summons a massive pillar of light coming at Tsunade

" Whoa ! " Tsunade shouted as she barely dodges the attack as the lightning blast almost hits the blonde but Tsunade uses Shunshin to move at 160,416. 7 ft/sec ( 109,375 MPH_) _barely evading the blasts as it destroys everything within a 3 mile radius as the blast levels an entire 2,000 foot high mountain and leveling 3,072,000 trees.

" What a close call ! " Katsuyu reaffirmed while Tsunade is sweating from the close call.

" Let's get serious ! " Tsunade replied as she comes at the Captain with a powerful punch.

" **Denkō Nejiarashi**(電光ねじの嵐_Lightning Bolt Barrage) " _Ukitake chanted as he fires 10 lightning bolt blasts from his Bankai swords directly at Tsunade but Tsunade manages to sidestep and dodge all the blasts and gets within striking distance of the Senior Captain .

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she creates a pressure wave like a shotgun but the Captain manages to dodge the deadly punch and leaps onto a 500 foot high rock formation.

" **Hadō # 80.** **Sūhyaku Gekidō Raitokiba**_ (_数百激怒ライト牙_Hundred Raging Light Fangs) " _Ukitake chanted as he creates a circle of energy, before firing hundreds of green light blasts then finishes with a large blast which levels everything within a 2 mile radius . The smoke clears up to see Tsunade above him .

" Take this ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to punch Ukitake with a flying punch but Ukitake evades the earth shattering punch as dust kicks up around him again.

" Where did she go ? " Ukitake asked himself as he sees the Sannin coming up close to him.

Ukitake goes to slash her with his right katana but Tsunade grabs his right hand with her left hand and hits the Captain with two elbow strikes to the face then she uses a judo takedown to slam the Captain through the ground.

" Time to die ! **Hasai Hebiburō** (破砕蛇ブロー_Crushing Snake Blow) "_ Tsunade chanted as she goes to do a devastating ground punch aimed at the Captain's heart but Ukitake dodges the strike by rolling out of harms way barely evading the crushing blow creating a 1 mile radius causing a shockwave leveling 256,000 trees. The punch produces the same destructive force of the Hiroshima Bomb .

" That was a close call, far too close for comfort. I can see why she took down Kenpachi so easily " Ukitake said to himself as he comes to strike Tsunade cutting through her armor and damaging her right arm while he has bruises on his face. Tsunade however reforms her armor and catches Ukitake's sword .

" **Yaseitai Kōgeki**(野生体攻撃 _Wild Body Strike) " _Tsunade chanted as she hits Ukitake in the stomach causing Ukitake to cough up blood and is rendered dizzy and confused from the direct blow.

" Damn it, she hit me with a direct blow , i can barely move my body " Ukitake stated as blood comes out his mouth profusely . The pale Captain holds his mouth trying to contain the blood .

" Looks like you couldn't evade that punch. That punch damaged your internal organs but it's amazing it didn't penetrate through your skin . It also has sent electrical signals jamming your five sense and inducing confusion " Tsunade explained to Ukitake as Ukitake struggles to stand his ground .

" Damn it, my body .. i feel distorted ! " Ukitake said to himself as he struggles to stand from the punch however has stopped the bleeding coming from his mouth .

" Take this ! **Kongō Dengen** (金剛の電源_Adamantine Power _) " Tsunade chanted as she goes for the finishing punch with flaming blue Chakra coming from the right arm of her slug armor hitting Ukitake and creating a 6 mile radius explosion leveling 6,144,000 trees however Ukitake shields himself with a huge pillar of water. The force of the punch produces 1.35 Megatons of TNT.

" Boy ,that was a close one ! " Ukitake said to the Hokage as Tsunade's fist is touching the 100 foot high 10 foot diameter water pillar surrounding Ukitake.

" How did you block my punch ? " Tsunade asked the Captain shocked to see the Captain still alive from the punch.

" **Mizuarashi**(水嵐_Water Tempest ) _shields my body with a pillar which deflects any attack force aimed at my body , had you hit me with a punch of that power, you would've killed me " Ukitake answered explaining the defensive power of his Bankai.

" I had no idea you had such a defense power , to block a full power punch is an amazing feat that i wasn't expecting from you " Tsunade stated.

" This isn't my only ability from Bankai , as with my Shikai, i can absorb all damage thrown at me and send it back to the user . Now let me show you my Bankai's defensive power.** Mizukagami Shīrudo no Shakudo** (義水鏡シールドの尺度_Scales of Justice Water Mirror Shield) " _Ukitake countered as he fires a massive wave of water charged up with electricity towards Tsunade which hits the Hokage with devastating force . Tsunade manages to block and hold back the wave with both hands with sheer brute force.

" Damn it, such great strength . I can't hold it back for much longer " Tsunade said to herself.

" Hold on Tsunade !" Katsuyu stated as she tries to lend more power to Tsunade.

" Not bad, to hold back a massive tidal wave with just brute force is a feat however let's see how well you do against your own Chakra combined with Lightning and water " Ukitake replied.

" Fuck ! " Tsunade shouted as she tries to overpower the massive 1 mile long , 100 foot deep and 100 foot diameter water wave.

" **Genzai no Sakanahan'ei** _(_現在の魚を反映_Reflecting Fish Current_) " Ukitake chanted as he fires a massive white beam of lightning and water fused with Tsunade's Kongō Dengen right back at Tsunade.

" This isn't good ! " Tsunade said horrified as she's hit by the powerful blast which hits the Hokage head on which creates a massive 5 mile radius explosion leveling 5,120,000 trees .

The smoke clears up to see Tsunade badly injured with her right forearm gone, the lower half of her jaw burnt off , a large hole in the left side of her head exposing her brain, the right lower half of her abdomen gone and her entire body covered in third degree burns with Katsuyu badly damaged.

" Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu shouted.

" You're done for, not even your healing abilities can repair damaged organs . I fought hundreds of hollows , i know the limitations to High Speed Regeneration . While High-Speed Regeneration is indeed a powerful ability, it is not without its flaws. Despite the extent to which it can heal the body, internal organs such as the brain cannot be regenerated. If such irreparable damage is sustained, the rest of the body can continue to regenerate, though to no avail. In addition, if the body is damaged before it has the chance to heal, or if enough damage is inflicted on it at once, then it can be destroyed " Ukitake explained to Tsunade.

" I see, you think have me figured out...think again . **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration ) _ " Tsunade chanted as she glows with lavender Chakra aura as she reconstructs her and fully heals all her wounds in 5 seconds.

" IMPOSSIBLE ! How are you able to heal internal organs as well as a chunk of your brain ? " Ukitake shouted horrified to see the Hokage back into shape and form and then sees Katsuyu reform around the busty Hokage.

" Allow me to explain , **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration )_my ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of Chakra stored in my forehead at once to heal any injury on my body, even my organs are healed from the attack " Tsunade explained to Ukitake.

" That's unheard of, only one other person in history could ever fully restore their organs by will " Ukitake stated terrified to see the Hokage standing there barely harmed.

" Sōzō Saisei can heal vital organs that are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer instantly to its uninjured state. As long as i have Chakra it is impossible for me to die by any means, as such i gain a form of immortality throughout the duration of the technique " Tsunade stated as she is notably exhausted from using the technique.

" **_Lady Tsunade, you can't use that technique more than 5 times. If you do so, you would start to age rapidly and lose your Chakra _** " Katsuyu said to Tsunade telepathically .

" I know, this guy is very tough , it's best i stop playing around with him and get serious. His Lightning is getting tougher to avoid " Tsunade replied to her slug .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at West<strong> **Konoha Highlands**

Jiraiya fends off the Shintachio by using an array of long range attacks against Shunsui .

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** " Jiraiya chanted as he shoots hundreds of fireballs at Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the fireballs and comes right at the Sannin.

" **Hanafūikari **(花風の怒り_Flower Wind Rage_) " Shunsui countered as he uses thousands of kunai like petals at the Sannin.

" **Earth Style: Mud Wall** " Jiraiya chanted as he uses a massive 300 foot wall of earth to protect him from the wind kunai but the wind kunai penetrate and blast holes in the wall however the Sannin isn't hit by it.

" Hold on a little longer Jiraiya boy ! " Fukasaku said to his student .

" Very well then ! " Jiraiya replied as he comes at Shunsui .

" **Hadō # 74. Kaigun tsunami**(海軍津波_Naval Tidal Wave_) " Shunsui chanted as he summons a massive tidal wave to flood everything and come at the Sannin .

" **Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara**_(_火遁・消し幕が原_Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater) "_ Jiraiya countered as he cracks the earth, making a crater in which the water falls. He then ignites the crater to boil it to a high temperature.

" Not a bad counter but try surviving this ! " Shunsui said to the Sannin as he goes for a running slash.

" Got you ! " Jiraiya replied as he makes a hand seal to cause the crater to explode creating a 6 mile radius explosion leveling 6,144,000 trees and blowing up a 3,000 foot mountain, Shunsui manages to barely dodge the explosion .

" That was another close call ! " Shunsui stated as he blocks the explosion with his swords with his clothes badly burned only to see Jiraiya above him.

"** Sōjin Rasengan**(双迅螺旋丸_Double Rapid Spiralling Sphere_ ) " Jiraiya chanted as he goes to attack Shunsui.

" **Onisenpū **(鬼旋風_Demon __Whirlwind_ _)_ " Shunsui countered as he generates a whirlwind around his body blasting the Sannin away from him pushing him 3 miles away from him.

" Damn it, i almost had him ! " Jiraiya shouted.

" Jiraiya boy ! " Shima shouted .

" Get up ! " Fukasaku said to his student .

" Damn it, we need more time to use this Jutsu " Shima stated .

" I know just the thing to slow him down ! " Jiraiya replied as he bites his thumb and smear blood on his hand and draws a summoning circle .

" I got you now ! **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords while 300 feet above the Sannin but before he can attack a massive firewall appears over the Sannin almost roasting the Captain in mid air .

_ " _**Summoning Jutsu : Densetsu Ryūsējigama** (伝説龍セージをガマ_Legendary Dragon Sage Toad) "_ Jiraiya chanted as he summons a massive 660 foot high toad which has bullhorns, skin resembling the texture of lava , dragon like head ,sharp claws and a toad body.

" It can't be ! " Shima stated.

" Jiraiya boy summoned the entire great, fire-breathing toad from Mount Myōboku: Rock Lodging " Fukasaku said to Shima.

" That's one large frog ! " Shunsui said to the Toad Sage.

"** Densetsu Ryūsējigama** (伝説龍セージをガマ_Legendary Dragon Sage Toad)_ is the ultimate summoning in sage mode. It's an 1,000 year old Dragon Toad which process flames 3 times hotter than lava. It's well know to have one of the hottest flames in the world, only a master of sage mode could use " Jiraiya explained to Shunsui.

" Looks pretty imposing ! " Shunsui stated.

" You haven't seen anything yet, Ryūsējigama burn this guy " Jiraiya replied as he channels his Chakra into the massive toad and the toad shoots a massive inferno of flames spreading everywhere within a creates a 6 mile semi radius explosion leveling 3,072,000 trees which forces Shunsui back while half of his is burnt and he takes second degree burns on his right arm while the 4,000 foot mountain behind him melts from the intense flames which burns at 3,600 °C.

" ARRRGH ! DAMN IT ! " Shunsui shouted in pain as he struggles to move his right arm from the burning flames.

" You see how powerful these flames are, you can't escape the power of Ryūsējigama " Jiraiya stated as he has the toad shot another massive inferno of flames at Shunsui.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha Highlands<strong>

Ukitake and Tsunade continue to fight each other. Tsunade fends off against his powerful lightning based attacks .

" **Ikazuchiryū**_(_雷龍_Lightning Dragon) " _Ukitake chanted as he uses both swords to form a massive 400 foot long Chinese dragon to come at Tsunade.

" Shit ! " Tsunade shouted as she dodges the lightning blasts as the blast causes a 4 mile radius leveling 4,096,000 trees . Ukitake then comes behind her with his swords.

" **Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn Kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe) " _Ukitake chanted as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an air burst wave which Tsunade sidesteps _ " _**Nadegiri # 2 Kiringu Kensōin** (キリング剣掃引_Killing Sword Sweep) " _Ukitake chanted as he swings his wakizashi at the Sannin's neck but Tsunade moves back and jumps up avoiding the attack 300 feet away.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Tsunade chanted as she goes to punch Ukitake but Ukitake dodges the strike and Tsunade levels everything within a 1 mile radius leaving behind a 1/2 mile diameter , 1,000 foot deep crater .

" I got to find a way to beat her and fast , i'm running low on Reiatsu " Ukitake said to himself.

" You won't escape from me ! ** Ōkashō Chūkei**(桜花衝中継_Cherry Blossom Impact Repeater)_ " Tsunade chanted as she punches the ground 20 times with each punch releasing a 1 mile long fissure blast which explodes creating 3,000 foot radius explosions which Ukitake dodges . Tsunade then uses a two handed hammer fist strike on the ground causing a 3 mile radius leveling 3,072,000 trees and taking out a 1,000 foot high mountain near Ukitake causing an implosion.

Ukitake then appears above Tsunade and goes for a jump strike but Tsunade dodges the attack. Ukitake goes for a vertical upwards slash but Tsunade blocks the Senior Captain's slash with her armored right arm and goes to kick him but Ukitake blocks her kick with his left sword.

" **Rakurai Nejishindō **(落雷ねじを振動_Vibrating Lightning Bolt) "_ Ukitake countered as he channels lightning through his blades and slashes Tsunade's right leg right off with both swords.

"ARRRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she falls down in pain.

" **Denki hikari** (電気光_Electric Light) " _Ukitake chanted as he summons a massive pillar of light coming at Tsunade.

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she creates a pressure wave like a shotgun to negate the lightning blast pillar and then regrows her leg and strengthens the armor within the leg .

" Try this for size ! **Denkō Nejiarashi**(電光ねじの嵐_Lightning Bolt Barrage) " _Ukitake chanted as he fires 10 lightning bolt blasts from his Bankai swords directly at Tsunade**.**

" **Tensandā Hakushu **( 天サンダー拍手 _Heavenly Thunder Clap_ )_ " _Tsunade countered as she stretches out her hands and then slaps them creating a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 4 mile radius leveling 4,096 ,000 trees and leveling half of a 3,400 foot mountain ,producing 700 Kilotons of TNT force . Ukitake is sent flying away**.**

" What a powerful shockwave ! " Ukitake said to himself as he falls to the ground 1 mile fro Tsunade.

" **Earth Style : Rock Spikes ** " Tsunade chanted as she punches the ground summoning large spikes of rock to emerge underneath Ukitake.

"** Tatsumaki Kaminari **(竜巻雷_Tornado Lightning_) " Ukitake chanted as he creates a tornado made of lightning to counter the earth spikes**.**

" **Earth Style: Sphere of Graves ** " Tsunade chanted as she lifts a massive 1,562,500,000 ton 2,500 foot diameter rock using Chakra work and superhuman strength to hurl it at the Captain** .**

" **Sōingugyo**(ソーイング魚_Sawing Fish) " _Ukitake countered as he swings both his blades around unleashing two discs of electricity moving around like buzzsaws at Tsunade. The first one cuts through the massive rock with ease and the second one comes right at Tsunade .

" **Tengokuyure**( 天国の揺れ _Heavenly Quake_)_ "_ Tsunade chanted as she smashes the ground with her right hand sending everything within a 3 mile radius ,sending 3,072,000 trees 1 mile high and taking out half of a 3,500 foot mountain and sending Ukitake flying up in the air .The attack produces 290 Kilotons of TNT and sends 5,310,000 meters ^ 3 of rock flying upward.

" This woman's raw power cases to amaze me , she launched me high in the air with one attack " Ukitake said to himself as Tsunade stands within a 660 ft deep 2,600 ft diameter crater .

" **Tentonikku Chikōtai**(天のトニック地溝帯 _Heavenly Tectonic rift) "_ Tsunade chanted punches the ground creating a massive 5 mile long rift in the ground while Ukitake falls into.

" Damn it, she created a Tectonic rift with just brute strength. This woman's a monster " Ukitake said to himself as he falls between the 3 foot wide fissure .

" This should finish the job ! " Tsunade stated as she then grabs both fissures and uses her raw strength to trap Ukitake within the massive rift, the rift creates an earthquake which levels the other half of the 3,500 foot mountain . The rift produces a the force equivalent of 55.6 Megatons of TNT.

" Good job Tsunade ! " Katsuyu said to her master.

" **Rakurai Nejishindō **(落雷ねじを振動_Vibrating Lightning Bolt) "_ Ukitake countered as he channels lightning through his blades which is revealed to have stopped the fissure from crushing him by stabbing his l his right sword lightning swords through the rifts and then creates a blast almost hitting Tsunade and reopening the rift .

" Impossible, how did you withstood that much force ? " Tsunade asked shocked to see Ukitake escape the attack but Ukitake is worn out from the stress and weight of the rift.

" Lightning is strong against your earth based attacks, also the cutting power and speed that my Bankai can vibrate is around nine million times per second, 3 times faster than the Quincy Seele Schneider. I was able to stop your attack last second stabbing both my blades while they are imbued with lightning and it created a shield of lightning around me and i used that power to slice your technique in half. Had not for my technique , i would've died " Ukitake explained to the Hokage.

" Katsuyu are you ready to fight at full power yourself ? " Tsunade asked the slug.

" Yes, i have fully recovered my Chakra from healing all the injured people within the village " Katsuyu answered.

" Then let's get to the offensive ! " Tsunade commanded.

" Right Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu replied as the armor glows with a purple Chakra aura as her armor gains purplish marks around her body similar to Tsunade's Yin Seal release from.

_ " _**Katsuyu Taisenāmā 100 % power **(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ )_ "_ Tsunade chanted as she undergoes another transformation_ ._ Tsunade emerges out the smoke now wearing a samurai helmet with the poison mouth guard the color of Katsuyu with 10 spikes on the slug tail . Tsunade has 5 spikes on the forearm on each of her white gauntlets with a blue outline on them with spikes come out of the gauntlets _._ Her large bobs are covered in samurai armor chest plate giving her the appearance of an intimidating samurai warrior_ ._

" You have a second stage of your power ? " Ukitake asked the Sannin.

" Nope, Katsuyu was simply resting and persevering her Chakra . While i was fighting at 100% power, Katsuyu was only on the defensive however now that her power has been restored, she is able to fight at 100 % of power as well. Now i'm at 200% of my full power " Tsunade explained to the Senior Captain.

" This isn't good ! " Ukitake said frightened at Tsunade's level of power as the Hokage comes at him_ ._

" Take this ! " Tsunade shouted as she punches Ukitake with immense force while Ukitake manages to block the punch however is sent flying 5 miles away but Ukitake recovers from the brutal force.

" Unreal, i didn't think her strength can increase any further, this is madness " Ukitake said to himself only to see Tsunade above him with a flying axe kick.

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that which engulfs everything within a 4 mile radius leveling 4,096 ,000 trees and blowing up a 3,400 foot mountain and leaving behind a 1,320 ft deep , 1 mile diameter crater within the crater bottom producing 16.4 Megatons of destructive force from her kick .

" I need to increase my own power to take on this beastly woman's power " Ukitake said to himself as he stays on the defensive .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Rin,Akon and Hiyosu are busy trying to repair the computer which is barely working due to the power outage and the immense Reiatsu damage when they feel another earthquake from an distance while the barrier is being pounded by heavy winds and lightning storms .

" This is ridiculous ! " Rin stated.

" The power of the Shintachio is ridiculous, they are literally creating waves of energy so powerful that it's hard for us to even more ,even within the Sekkiseki barrier " Akon stated.

" What an insane amount of power ! " Hiyosu said to his colleagues .

" Damn it , another earthquake ! " Rin stated as the campgrounds shakes however once again theirs no damage to the structures within the barrier.

Back within the main tent , Orihime feels the earthquakes again .

" Another earthquake ? " Orihime said to everyone as she tries to maintain her balance.

" That's the 20th one in the last 5 minutes " Izuru said to the busty teenager as he gets back up.

" We need to make sure everyone is safe " Uryū stated.

" Don't worry, most of the people are healed and are resting " Orihime stated.

" Good , Orihime stay here and protect these people with your life " Chad said to his friend.

" No problem ! " Orihime replied.

" I'll help you protect these patients as well ! " Isane stated as she draws out her Zanpakutō.

" Me too ! " Rangiku said to the busty blonde.

" Same here ! " Izuru replied as he takes out his Zanpakutō.

* * *

><p><strong>500 meters north of<strong> **Squad 4's campgrounds**

Danzō walks with his 200 troops to the campgrounds when he's suddenly hit by a Kidō blast.

" **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui **(蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down) " _Byakuya chanted as he fires a blue fireball which creates a large explosion blinding Danzō.

" **Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru. **_(_氷輪丸,_ "Ice Ring ") " _Hitsugaya chanted as he releases his Shikai and goes for a jumping slash but Danzō stands there unfazed.

" What a bunch of pathetic attacks , do you think you can kill me with such weak attacks ? " Danzō asked the two Shinigami Captains.

" This guy is strong, he's withstood a point blank range strike against my Shikai " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya.

" This is not good ! " Byakuya stated.

" You guys wish to challenge me ? You guys are foolish to challenge someone on my level " Danzō stated s he draws out his sword from his cane.

" We it's time we get serious " Byakuya said to Hitsugaya.

" Very well then ! " Hitsugaya replied as they both draw their swords. Hitsugaya holds on to his sword with both hands with his sword pointing forward while Byakuya drops his sword down to the ground.

" **Bankai !** " both Captains chanted as they both go into their Bankai forms .

" **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** " Byakuya states as he scatters the blades into millions of fragments.

"** Daiguren Hyorinmaru** " Hitsugaya chanted as everything around him is frozen and has a tail and wings made of ice.

" I see, you guys are a cut above those grunts i slaughtered. Maybe you guys might give me a good warm up " Danzō stated as he stands their calmly with one hand on his sword.

" Don't get arrogant, you can't fight two Captains at once " Byakuya stated as he sends a tendril right at the elder root leader.

" You'll regret challenging the both of us into battle " Hitsugaya said to the old man as he sends a ice dragon at him.

" Those attacks won't work ! " Danzō replied as he effortlessly defects both attacks with a weak slash cutting the ice dragon and the petals into pieces while at the same time revealing his concealed Sharingan.

" He's tough ! " Byakuya stated shocked to see his attack easily deflected.

" He's not going to be easy to defeat ! " Hitsugaya stated as he goes to attack Danzō.

" Very well then, i'll hold him off while you search for his weak point . **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya calmly chanted as he shoots at Danzō but Danzō easily blocks the blast and cuts the lightning bolt in half only to see Hitsugaya above him .

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) " Hitsugaya shouts as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at the Root leader but Danzō easily repels the blast with a casual swing but is then caught off guard by Byakuya who has several tendrils around Danzō.

" I got you now ! " Byakuya stated as he tries to attack Danzō.

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave** " Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that negates the tendrils coming at him .

"** Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires 20 ice drats at Danzō only for Danzō to evade using Shunshin . Hitsugaya continues to shoot a barrage at Danzō but the elder Shinobi easily evades every shot.

" **Sakuranoare**(桜の荒れ_Hailstorm of Cherry Blossoms_) " Byakuya chanted as he turns all the scattered petals in the air to form thousands of ball like projectiles the size of baseballs and they rain down on Danzō from a 360 ° angle .

" **Hiryūseki** (氷竜堰 _Ice Dragon Barrage_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Danzō with 50 ice dragons within a 1,200 foot radius all of them moving 360º around Danzō and all attack him at once .

" I see, not a bad tactic but a useless one at that " Danzō replied as he stretches out his hands and releases a wind wave knocking back Hitsugaya and Byakuya 50 feet away.

" Way to go Danzō, he easily defeated two Captains " Fū said to his bug carrying friend.

" Indeed, he's indeed impressive ! " Torune replied.

Suddenly Danzō's legs are encased in ice and then surrounds the elder .

"** Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, _Thousand Years' Ice Prison_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Danzō with ice pillars to trap him . " Now Byakuya finish him " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya.

"** Gōkei** (吭景, _Pivotal Scene_) " Byakuya chanted as he surrounds Danzō in a 30 foot diameter dome of blade fragments.

Meanwhile a few hundred meters from the battle. Fū and Tourne sense the Chakra from Byakuya and Hitsugaya .

" Everyone take cover ! " Sai said to the group.

" We need to seek cover immediately " Fū stated.

" Everyone, take shelter ! " Torune ordered his men as they each go behind trees and rocks.

Back at the battlefield . Byakuya and Hitsugaya prepare to do there double team attack.

" **Hiryūhō** (氷竜砲_Ice Dragon Cannon_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses both hands on his sword to shoot a dense beam of blue energy.

"** Scatter Gōkei , Senbonzakura Kageyoshi **" Byakuya chanted as he creates an implosion with all the blade Fragments hitting Danzō while he's trapped in an ice block .

Both attack collide creating a massive 1,500 foot radius explosion creating a 119 foot diameter, 33 foot deep crater. The blast destroys 50,000 trees within the area .

" We did it ! " Hitsugaya stated.

" Looks like we made a good team ! " Byakuya said to the short, white haired Captain.

However the smoke clears up to reveal Danzō is unfazed from the explosion smoking a crack pipe clam and bored.

" Impossible, he wasn't even fazed ! " Hitsugaya shouted as terror grips him.

" You gotta be kidding me, there's no way he can be standing there perfectly fine " Byakuya said to Hitsugaya gripped in fear.

" He doesn't even have a single starch on him " Hitsugaya stated.

" Are you guys done ? That wasn't even a warm up " Danzō said to the two Captains while nonchalantly smoking his pipe then puts down the pipe .

" Get ready Byakuya ! " Hitsugaya said to the Squad 6 Captain only for Hitsugaya to suddenly drop to the ground heart by Hitsugaya to be hit through the chest by an invisible bullet which narrowly misses the heart by 19mm .

" Captain Hitsugaya ! " Byakuya said shocked to see him go down so easily.

" What a pathetic joke , he was too slow to see that attack coming , time to kill you " Danzō stated as he shoots a high speed wind bullet moving at 16,500 ft/sec (11,250 MPH). Byakuya barely dodges the attack taking a grazing wound to the shoulder.

" Damn it ! " Byakuya said to himself as he holds onto his right shoulder.

" You're too slow " Danzō stated moving behind Byakuya while the Squad 6 Captain offguard " **Iaidō:Hayauchi**_(_居合道_Way of Iai :Quick Draw_) " Danzō chanted as he quickly draws the blade to strike, then re-sheaths the blade within 1/3 second cutting Byakuya across the chest deeply, seriously wounding the Captain.

" Impossible ! " Byakuya said shocked to see himself token down by a single strike falling down to the ground.

" That was too easy ! " Danzō stated as he shakes the blood of his sword.

" You truly are worth the title Hokage ! " Sai said to his master.

" It's not over yet, they are still breathing . I must finish them off " Danzō replied as he comes to the gravely wounded Captains. Hitsugaya struggles to get back up despite having an bullet like wound through his chest and back.

" I got to save the both of us before we.. die " Hitsugaya said to himself as he tries to stand and is trying to fight but his Bankai wings shatters as well as his tail and he reverts to sealed sword form.

" Looks like you won't be healed anytime soon " Danzō stated as he goes for a downward vertical slash with his right hand in his attempt to dissect the young Captain causing a massive wave of dust from the collision.

Out of the smoke emerges a black robe with black and red Reiatsu. Ichigo managed to turn into his Bankai state at the right time and block the one handed strike with two hands.

" Ichigo ! " Hitsugaya said to the orange hair teen .

" Boy you guys are in a serious mess ! " Ichigo said to the guys.

All the sudden, Chad and Uryū rush into the scene to help Ichigo out only to see Hitsugaya and Byakuya a bloody mess.

" What happened here ? " Uryū asked Ichigo.

" That old man did this to them ! " Ichigo answered.

" Ichigo, you don't mind we bring these guys to Orihime right ? " Chad asked the Substitute Shinigami.

" Go ahead, i can handle this guy myself ! " Ichigo answered as he goes to gather Reiatsu around his blade.

" So you're the proto Jinchuriki ? You look no older than the Nine Tails himself . You saved me all the trouble having to find you out here " Danzō stated.

" Lord Danzō, shall we get involved ? " Fū asked.

" No, go and take out the campground . I will deal with this guy myself " Danzō replied as he draws out his blade.

" Just who the hell are you ? " Ichigo asked the elder man.

" That is none of your concern you little brat " Danzō replied as he leaps at Ichigo with his sword.

" Very well then, be that way ! " Ichigo retorted as they both collide attacks with Danzō creating a wind aura while Ichigo creates his black and red aura. There collision creates a struggling collision wave as they both try to push each other back.

" Looks like Ichigo is getting serious ! " Uryū said to Chad.

" We need to get then back to the wall as fast as possible " Chad stated as they both carry the Captains to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Naruto as well as Shizune, Tsume , Hana and Shino walk through the ruins of the Dokibara district looking for more injured people only to encounter Yoruichi at the middle of the road.

" Looks like i found my target here ! " Yoruichi said to the ninjas.

" A Shinigami ? " Naruto asked shocked to see her there.

" Surrender the Nine Tails or you will all be killed " Yoruichi demanded.

" What's you rank ? " Tsume asked the busty ebony .

" I have no rank ! " Yoruichi answered calmly standing there .

" Then you're merely a weakling who's no match for us " Tsume stated as she draws her claws out.

" Okay mom, let's do this ! " Hana stated as she draws out her claws.

" Aright Kuromaru, let's use **Gatsūga** (牙通牙 _Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang_ ) " Tsume said to her dog.

" Right ! " Kuromaru replied as both of them spin in at a ferocious speed at Yoruichi but the attack goes right through Yoruichi as if she was a holograph.

" What ! The attack missed her ! " Tsume stated shocked to see the attack go through her only to be knocked out from the punch Yoruichi hit her with as well as Kuromaru.

" Impossible! Did she use a Jutsu to make herself intangible ? " Shizune asked herself as she looks at the black Shinigami .

" Mother ! " Hana stated shocked to see her mother knocked out in one punch.

" Hana, we need to take her down as a team, we need to look to see what Jutsu she just did " Shino stated as he has the bugs surround Yoruichi.

" Hmm, you got quite alot of bugs there kid, maybe you need to take a flea bath " Yoruichi arrogantly taunted as she stands there calmly stands there .

" Don't taunted the power of my bugs** ! Kikaichū: Shoku **(寄壊蟲・蝕_Parasitic Insects: Eclipse _) " Shino chanted as he releases millions of bugs out of his body and form a 500 foot diameter barrier around the Goddess of flash but she's not bothered by the bugs .

" Boring , this technique is very unimpressive " Yoruichi stated as she stands there only to see herself surrounded by 20 tendrils of insects which bind down Yoruichi.

" I got you now , Hana go for the kill ! " Shino said to the young woman.

" Alright !**Gatenga** ( 牙転牙 _Fang Rotating Fang ) "_ Hana chanted as her ninken partners roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape only to pass through Yoruichi harmlessly as well as the insects and she knocks out Shino, Hana, her 3 niken and cut down all the insects within a split second.

" What's going on ? It's like attacks are passing through her . Is she using a Genjutsu ? " Naruto asked Shizune.

" No, i didn't even see her use a handsgin or and hand movements as well as verbal incantation . It's best i find out myself . Naruto stand back " Shizune commanded.

" Why ? " Naruto asked.

" You don't want to get hit by my poison ! " Shizune answered as she comes at Yoruichi with her attacks .

" **Dokugiri**(毒霧_Poison Mist_) " Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive cloud of poison gas at Yoruichi only for Yoruichi to appear behind Shizune .

" Where are you aiming at ? " Yoruichi asked the Hokage assistant .

" When did you ? " Shizune said shocked to see Yoruichi behind her.

" That's a deadly poison there, i don't want to get hit by that " Yoruichi said in a mocking tone.

" She's fast ! " Naruto said to himself as he stares at Yoruichi.

" **Chakura Ken: Daikōshō **( チャクラ剣・大交傷_Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash )_ " Shizune chanted as she creates a two powerful slashes aimed at the black Shinigami . The slash creates a large x shape fissure in the ground cutting very deep into the rock everything within a 2,000 foot radius however Yoruichi stands as if the attack went through her " Impossible, my attacks aren't connecting with her " Shizune said to herself as she gets her distance.

" You call yourself a Jōunin ? You barely starched me " Yoruichi stated as she stands in the same place with a small starch on her left wrist.

" So i did hit her after all. This woman isn't invincible after all. I need to find her weak point " Shizune said to herself as she goes for another attack .

" Come right at me ! " Yoruichi taunted as she stands in place.

" **Shikomishindan** (仕込針弾_Poison Needle Barrage_) " Shizune chanted as she shoots a barrage of 120 shots at Yoruichi however Yoruichi easily dodges them however Shizune sees that she's really using highspeed movement while making it appear she's standing there " Impossible, she's moving so fast, it looks as if there were 3 of her. How can anyone be this fast ? " Shizune thought to herself as Yoruichi comes right at her.

" Looks like you finally figured it out , a bit too late " Yoruichi stated as she punches Shizune in the chest knocking her down to the ground.

" Shizune ! " Naruto stated .

" Don't worry kid, you can choose to come with me or i kill all your friends here " Yoruichi asked the Nine Tails.

" Never, you Shinigami should know better that i never give up and never quit , i already defeated one of your Captains before " Naruto stated.

" I see ,so you really did hurt Soifon ? Very well, forget your friends. Let's fight one on one " Yoruichi said to the orange wearing Shinobi.

" Very well then, i'm going to kick your ass ,believe it ! " Naruto replied.

" You're just as hard headed as Kurosaki, and just as handsome. I wish i didn't have to capture nor have intentions to kill you for what you did to Soifon " Yoruichi explained to Naruto.

" I must say, your quite the babe though not as hot as the other girl " Naruto said to the black Shinigami.

" What's that suppose to mean ? " Yoruichi asked looking offended.

" You're too busty, i prefer flat chested girls " Naruto answered.

" Oh, i see . I thought for a second it was because i was b... " Yoruichi said to Naruto only to be interrupted by Naruto.

" This isn't the time to talking about your body. Leave this village at once or i'll kick your ass " Naruto arrogantly stated.

" I guess you have to fight me then because i don't intend to leave until i capture you " Yoruichi said to the orange wearing Shinobi.

" Bring it on bitch ! " Naruto replied as he gets into his fighting stance and prepares to fight Yoruichi.

" This shouldn't take more than a minute ! " Yoruichi taunted as she moves at high speed .

" I can't see her movements ! " Naruto said to himself until he sees Yoruichi behind him doing an axe kick moving at 60,000 ft/sec(40,900 MPH) but Naruto barely blocks the kick using Shunshin to move at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ).

" Not bad, you got used to fighting high-speed opponents from your battle with Soifon. You really are a fast learner " Yoruichi said to the Shinobi.

" I gotten used to dealing with high speed movement , you won't catch me off guard so easily " Naruto stated.

Katsuyu suddenly appears to split herself into clones to heal the injured Shinobi.

" Naruto ,be careful ! " Katsuyu said to the Shinobi.

" Okay , make sure everyone is safe ! " Naruto asked the slug.

" No problem ! " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura gathers Ino, Shikamaru, Inoichi , Shikaku , Chōji and Chōza to the entrance of the hospital and goes to find more injured soldiers within Konoha with Katsuyu in her shoulder as a pint size clone.

" Alright guys, we need to get as many injured people to safety " Sakura said to the team as earthquakes and windstorms cause the building to shake as the hospital is the only building remaining within the entire village.

" There are hundreds of injured Shinobi throughout the village " Katsuyu said to the Shinobi.

" Things are looking really bad with the wind and lightning around the village as well as the rising temperatures and earthquakes caused by the battles with the Sannin and their Shinigami counterparts " Inoichi stated as they feel the hot winds blowing westward and the cold winds blowing from the east.

" Things are bound to get ugly ! " Shikamaru said to his friends.

" Indeed my son , we need to be careful about this bad weather " Shikaku replied .

" There's so much Chakra overflowing within the area. Is this the power of the Kages ? " Ino asked her father.

" It is, this is why they are called the strongest ninjas within their villages " Inoichi answered.

" It's terrifying how powerful these guys are ! " Chōji stated only to feel another earthquake beneath only to be caught by his father.

" Stand your ground Chōji, we must walk through this " Chōza said to his son.

" Right ! " Chōji replied.

" Not since the Nine Tails invasion or Orochimaru's battle with the third Hokage did i feel such a dense amount of Chakra hitting this village " Shikaku said to everyone.

" Be careful of flying debris ! " Sakura said to the people.

" Right ! " they all replied as they head out to find more injured people in devastating wind storm .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Menna district<strong>

Momo and Nanao finish forming a barrier around the injured Shinigami when they feel more terrifying levels of Reiatsu and Chakra as they are hit once again by 110 mph winds and feel a 7.7 earthquake which shakes the village and causes them to fall down again.

" It's getting worse by the minute " Nanao said to Momo.

" It's not safe to go back into Squad 4 barracks just now " Momo stated as she struggles to stand on one knee.

" At least everyone is safe within the barrier we put them in " Nanao said to the young teen.

" We need to hold out until backup arrives and the threat has been neutralized " Momo said to the glasses wearing Vice Captain.

" I wonder how my Captain is doing ? I never felt this level of spiritual power. It's a spiritual power that consist of murderous intent. I never thought my Captain could be this serious " Nanao thinks to herself as another wind wave occurs around them.

* * *

><p><strong>West<strong> **Konoha Highlands**

11: 25 A.M, 25 miles west of the Forest of Death, Shunsui is on the defensive dodging the powerful attacks of Ryūsējigama which continues to shoot an array of deadly fireballs at the Captain while the Toad Sage stands on top of the skyscraper sized toad which is half the size of the empire state building.

" We just need a bit more time !" Shima said to his student.

" I can't stand holding this creature's power for very long . It's like trying to control a Tailed Beast " Jiraiya stated as he struggles to stand his footing as the giant frog chases after Shunsui.

" Ryūsējigama's power hasn't been controlled by a human ever since the Sage of the Six Paths thousands of years ago , only a Chakra of god like portions like the Sage of Six Paths could fully tame this monster without using Sage mode Jiraiya boy. In your imperfect Sage mode form, you can only tap into 1/10 the toads true power " Fukasaku stated.

" I can tell just using this thing , had not my Sage mode, the monster frog would attack me. It's known to attack those who aren't toads . It's not convenient to use this summoning in a battlefield where comrades are nearby. The only time i ever used this power was during my battle with Orochimaru when he first left Konoha and that's only after he used his **Yamata**(八岐 _Eight Headed Serpent )_ form_ "_ Jiraiya stated.

" You could've won that battle had not for you withdrawing Ryūsējigama last second " Shima nagged .

" You were a fool to ever let him live, you could've killed him " Fukasaku said to the Sannin.

" Shut up! Back then, i didn't have the heart to kill Orochimaru, now's not the time to bring up the past, this time i'm making the same mistake as i did in the past . I'm going to kill the Shinigami trying to threaten this village and put this pointless war to an end even if it cost me my life " Jiraiya shouted in a serious tone

" Sorry Jiraiya boy ! " Fukasaku replied.

" How much longer do you guys need ? I'm almost out of Sage Chakra and need you two to refresh it . If i run out of Sage Chakra, i'm screwed " Jiraiya asked them.

" 30 seconds ! " Shima answered.

" Okay ! " Jiraiya replied as he has the frog attack Shunsui. Shunsui runs off 12 miles east dodging the fire toads deadly fireballs as each fireball causes a 1 mile radius explosion leveling 256,000 trees per explosion. After firing 20 fireballs at the Shintachio, the creature goes to launch a fireblast.

" This isn't good, he's aiming at the village " Fukasaku stated.

" I guess Ryūsējigama overstood his welcome , time to dispel it " Jiraiya stated as he goes to desummon him but the beast refuses to go.

" He's not listening ! " Shima said in a frightened panic.

Meanwhile Shunsui notices that the Sannin is struggling to control the beast toad.

" Looks like he's having problems of his own with that toad, guess that toad is too powerful even for him. This is my opportunity to end this battle in one strike " Shunsui said to himself as he charges up wind energy around his swords.

Back 12 miles west, Jiraiya struggles to stay on the toad as the toad shakes it's head trying to release the Sannin's control over him.

" This , .. is really bad ! " Jiraiya said to the toads.

" If he hits Konoha with his **Seika**(聖火_Sacred Fire), _Konoha would be reduced to ashes " Shima explained.

" We need to stop him from doing such a thing Jiraiya boy_ " _Fukasaku said to the Toad Sage.

" I know how stop it ! " Jiraiya replied as he jumps off the frog and appears at the toads face as it prepares to fire it's fireball at the village " **Earth Style: Mud Silhouette** " Jiraiya chanted as he shoots a wave of mud from his mouth hitting Ryūsējigama and negating the flames in it's mouth " The toad the goes to attack the Sannin out of anger.

" Jiraiya boy ! " Fukasaku shouted .

" I got this !** Doton: Yomi Numa** ( 土遁・黄泉沼_Earth Style: Dark Swamp_ ) " Jiraiya chanted as he summons a 1 mile diameter lake of mud which traps the Dragon Toad stopping it in it's tracks . All the sudden, Jiraiya feels a massive wave of wind coming from 12 miles east .

" It looks like i got enough preparation time to use my **Tengoku Kazeikar** ( 天国の風の怒り _Heavenly Wind Rage_ ) to gather wind from the sky and enhance my strength. Nice try Sannin but you made a mistake sending out a creature not even you can control that well. In the end i will live and you will die " Shunsui said to himself as he levitates both his sword in the air around him.

" Crap, i almost forgot about him . We're too far to use the Jutsu on him " Jiraiya stated.

Back 12 miles away, Shunsui gathers a massive amount of wind with his blades .

" Time to end this battle , shame it has to come down to this but it must be done . **Fūkikama** (風鬼鎌_Wind Demon Scythe)_ " Shunsui chanted as he uses his Reiatsu to throw the swords in a similar fashion to his Bushōgoma coming at the Sannin from a distance .

" Damn it ! " Jiraiya shouted as he can't evading the spinning blades as the crossed 12 miles within 3 seconds.

The blades hit the Toad Sage and his toads as the blades spin around and rotate creating a massive tornado which grows up to 7 miles in diameter with the suction wave destroying everything within a 15 mile radius leveling 15,360,000 trees and blowing up a mile high mountain within the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 500 meters north of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura and her team looks for more injured people when all the sudden , they see a massive wind and dust storm coming right at them .

" Shit , everyone take cover ! " Sakura said to the team as everyone ducks down as the wind waves carry away anything caught up within the windstorm storm and blow away anything thing not nailed to the ground .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General<strong> **Hospital**

Yoruichi and Naruto fight each other as they both throw punches only to be interrupted by the force winds from Shunsui's attack.

" What the hell is going on ? " Naruto shouted as he struggles to stand against the force winds.

" Looks like Shunsui has used his full power, there's no way anyone could of escaped that attack alive " Yoruichi said to herself as she looks at the force winds unfazed by the gusty winds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of the center of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai walk down to Squad 4 campgrounds when they feel a massive force wind but they are unfazed by the devastating winds even though the winds blow down poorly constructed and severely damaged infrastructures still standing from the battles across the city.

" Things are getting real ugly out here ! " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Indeed, the Shintachio's Bankai releases are releasing such overwhelming amounts of spiritual power that it's doing serious damage to what's left of the city even with then being a far distance from the city " Tessai stated.

" This amount of Reiatsu doesn't even feel natural. It's as if there isn't a battle between beings but a battle between demigods " Kisuke replied as he looks at the massive tornado from a far distance.

* * *

><p><strong>500 meters north of<strong> **Squad 4's campgrounds**

Danzō and Ichigo clash attacks with each other with Ichigo holding his sword with both hands while Danzō holds his sword with his right hand when they see a massive dust cloud coming at them blinding both of them.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked as a wave of dust comes at him, blinding the orange haired teenager and forcing him to block his face while he struggles to stand from the winds.

" Looks like the Shinigami fighting the Sannin are far stronger than i expected, maybe they would finish the Sannin off and save me the effort " Danzō said to himself as he stands there unfazed from the winds as he comes at Ichigo with his sword but Ichigo dodges the attack.

" What's with this guy? He's not even fazed by these intense winds " Ichigo said to himself as he blocks a vertical slash from Danzō which uplifts the ground as they fight within the middle of a windstorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

20 Root members chase Uryū and Chad while they are holding Byakuya and Hitsugaya . Chad is carrying Byakuya on his back while Uryū carries Hitsugaya on his back when the massive wind wave coming at them.

" Shit ! " Uryū shouted as he's knocked down from the force winds as well Chad while 20 Root members are knocked down and blown away 150 feet away. Uryū and Chad carry the two into the main gate with both Captains inside the gate as they quickly close the gate.

30 medics rush towards Uryū and Chad as they have Byakuya and Hitsugaya carried by them.

" Boy, they are a mess ! " Lemura said to Uryū.

" They were taken out by the enemy " Chad answered as they feel the barrier shaking from the winds outside.

" Take them to Orihime, both of them are seriously injured " Uryū said to the blonde hair 3rd seat.

" Very well then ! " Lemura replied as the medics take them to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Menna district<strong>

Momo and Nanao see the dust cloud wave as the wave of dust hits the duo with wind speeds around 120 mph. Both of them are being pushed back by the winds.

" What monstrous force winds! " Nanao said to Momo as the winds overwhelm both of them.

" Shit, **Bakudō # 73. Tozansho**(倒山晶_,Inverse Mountain Crystal_) " Momo chanted as she creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around them as the winds pass by them .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha Highlands<strong>

Ukitake and Tsunade stop fighting each other for a brief moment to see the wind wave in a much weaker form coming at them moving at 50 mph at them .

" Jiraiya ! " Tsunade shouted looking at the tornado from a distance.

" It appears the battle is over , Shunsui just used his **Fūkikama** (風鬼鎌_Wind Demon Scythe)_ " Ukitake stated.

" Don't underestimate us, the Sannin are far tougher than you think " Tsunade shouted.

" Don't get me wrong Hokage, i'm not misjudging your power. I'm simply saying that there hasn't been a single person who survived Shunsui's attack. That attack you just saw could easily wipe out your entire village and the force winds could even shred through entire mountains , not even Kage class Shinobi could survive that much damage " Ukitake explained to Tsunade.

" Well if that oaf is dead, that means i have to kill you to even the score " Tsunade replied with an intense look of anger in her face as she dashes at Ukitake with Chakra flowing from her fist and smashes Ukitake through the ground but it turns out to be a water clone .

" I guess since Shunsui has gotten serious ,it's time we get serious too " Ukitake replied as he charges up lightning from his swords.

" **Amekami **(雨の神 _God of Rain_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he creates a massive thunderstorm .

" You think that a little rain can save you ? " Tsunade asked the white haired Captain.

" This will help increase the power of my attacks so i can cut through your armor " Ukitake explained to the busty Sannin.

" Very well then, go ahead and try to cut me " Tsunade taunted only to see Ukitake cut deep into her right forearms armor " He managed to cut me deeply, so his attack power has increased after all " Tsunade said to herself.

" It seems like you underestimate my power, while i have nowhere near as much raw strength as you do, i can make up for it with the vibrating and cutting power of my Bankai. I don't need that much effort in my sword swings to cut you " Ukitake explained to Tsunade.

" Is that so ? Those lightning blast and waves are the real strength of your Bankai but rather the vibrating and cutting power of your swords ? " Tsunade asked him.

" My Bankai is by far the sharpest blade in existence. I can even cut enemies stronger than myself . There's nothing i haven't cut down with these swords nor is there any sword that equals the cutting power of Sōgyo no Kotowari, Hanenaka Raijin Kishōshin . Shunsui is the only one who can rival my powers when it comes to cutting power " Ukitake explained to Tsunade.

" You know you would need to get close with me to hit me with your weapons, i can fight even the best swordsmen barehanded so come right at me " Tsunade replied as she glows purple Chakra around her fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at West Konoha Highlands<strong>

Shunsui walks to the center of the crater which was created from his powerful Fūkikama blast which created a 3,996 foot deep, 2.53 mile diameter crater where the Toad Sage lies sliced up into many pieces next to Shunsui's Bankai swords, the attack vaporizes 2,702,291,600 meters ^3 of rock . Shunsui's blast produced the force of 42 Megatons of TNT, almost the yield of the Tsar Bomba.

" Looks like there's not much of the Sannin left . I must admit, you had given me the toughest fight in hundreds of years . You pushed me this far to use my strongest wind based attack however in the end, i was the winner " Shunsui said to the hacked up pieces of only to see it was a fake clone.

" **Magen: Gama Rinshō** _(_魔幻・蝦蟇臨唱_Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant_) " Fukasaku and Shima chanted as produce cricket sounds from a 300 meter distance which confuses Shunsui.

" What's going on, what's that noise ? " Shunsui asked himself as he is then suddenly surrounded from all sides by four toad samurai, with their mind and body completely sealed between their hands in an illusionary cube of water.

" I got you now ! " Jiraiya said to the Shintachio .

" Impossible! How did you survive my attack ? " Shunsui asked the Sannin as the Sannin closes in on him.

" It's quite simple, you would've killed me had not for my quick thinking " Jiraiya answered as he explains how he escaped the attack.

**1 minute ago**

**Jiraiya's pov**

I saw your attack coming and only had 3 seconds to react to the attack .

" Damn it ! " i shouted as i couldn't evading the spinning blades as they crossed 12 miles within 3 seconds.

" We'll hold back the attack, we can only hold it back for 5 seconds " the toads both said to me.

" Okay " i replied as i then created a clone to replace me while the toads intercept the attack.

" **Sage Art: Wind Release Stream** " both toads chanted as they use their windstream to slow down your spinning blades a bit while i did Snake → Boar → Rat → Dragon → Boar → Dragon and Tiger handsgins within 3.5 seconds then slammed both palms on ground .

" **Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach** " i chanted as i used the Jutsu a split second while your blades came close to my head while it cuts up my clone into hundreds of pieces . I was able to reverse summon myself and the elder toads into the stomach of Ryūsējigama .

The explosion seriously injured the massive fire breathing toad and he received deep gashes in his body but we were safe inside the stomach taking no damage. Once the tornado cleared up, i deactivated the Summoning Jutsu and sent the injured Ryūsējigama back into Mount Myōboku.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" I see, that was impressive escape plan you thought up last second " Shunsui said to the Sannin while unable to move .

" Trying to move from this Jutsu is useless . This is a sound-based genjutsu passed down on Mount Myōboku. Only the Two Great Sage Toads, Fukasaku and Shima, have the skills to perform it. It is said to be the most powerful genjutsu in their arsenal. Inside the genjutsu world, the targets are surrounded from all sides by four toad samurai, with their mind and body completely sealed between their hands in an illusionary cube of water. The four unmoving toads won't lift the complete binding until i give the order " Jiraiya explained to the Shintachio.

" Amazing, i wasn't expecting anything like this from you " Shunsui stated.

" I must admit, that attack you send was pretty impressive however allow me to use my own Jutsu to finish you off " Jiraiya replied as he charges up his Rasengan.

" You plan to use another Rasengan ? " Shunsui asked him.

" Not just another Rasengan, a Rasengan i can only do in Sage Mode " Jiraiya answered as he charges up more Chakra in his right hand while he spits in his left hand forming another Rasengan forming a oily Rasengan .

" Let us give you our strength ! " Shima stated as she breathes fire on Jiraiya's left hand which catches the Rasengan on fire.

" Very well then , Fukasaku use wind release on my right hand " Jiraiya said to Fukasaku.

" Right ! " Fukasaku replied as he breathes wind on his hand as Jiraiya then forms a Wind spiraling around his Rasengan.

" Naruto isn't the only one to use an elemental Rasengan however he's the only one who mastered it to such an extent, i can only use this powerful attack in Sage Mode . Let me show you this ultimate attack and why i'm known as the Legendary Sannin " Jiraiya stated as he puts his hands behind him cupping both hands similar to the stance of a Kamehameha wave as both Rasengans form into a black Rasengan with flames around it.

" This is bad, i can't escape ! " Shunsui said to himself as he struggles to escape the Genjutsu.

" Farewell Shintachio, it's been nice knowing you **Senjutsu: Gōka Rasengan** _(_業火螺旋丸_Senjutsu: Hellfire Spiralling Sphere) " _Jiraiya chanted as he gathers his Rasengan in his right hand and comes at the trapped straw hat Captain.

" Oh shit ! " Shunsui shouted as he is hit directly by the powerful attack and is sent flying 20 miles away with the flaming fire sphere dragging the Captain_ ._

" Burn in the hellfires Shinigami ! " Jiraiya stated as he stares at the distance as the sphere explodes creating a massive sphere of fire which shoots up and destroys everything within a 15 mile radius leveling 15,360,000 trees and blowing up a mountain within the area_._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 500 meters north of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura and her team get back up from the windstorm only to see another explosion as a massive fiery pillar of flames occurs which light up the skies which causes Sakura and her team to take cover again .

" Not again ! " Sakura stated as she struggles to stand her ground as well as everyone else.

" This is madness, what an intense amount of Chakra " Inoichi shouted as he tries to stand from the explosion.

" I can't see ! " Ino shouted as she's blinded by the flash of light and windstorm.

" It looks like an volcano has erupted from a distance " Shikamaru stated as he blocks his face from the debris.

" This isn't good, it's a good thing the Sannin aren't fighting their foes within the village otherwise it would of been blown up right now " Shikaku stated.

" If this continues, there won't be much of the environment left within the outskirts " Chōza said to his comrades.

" We have our own problems right now, we need to get people to safety otherwise there would be more destruction " Sakura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General<strong> **Hospital**

Yoruichi and Naruto fight each other as they both throw punches only to be interrupted by the force winds from Shunsui's attack.

" What the hell is going on ? " Naruto shouted as he struggles to stand against the force winds.

" Looks like Shunsui has used his full power, there's no way anyone could of escaped that attack alive " Yoruichi said to herself as she looks at the force winds unfazed by the gusty winds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Orihime is busying healing Hitsugaya and Byakuya when she feels a 8.0 earthquake shaking the campground.

" Damn it , things are getting worse by the second " Orihime said to herself as she sees stuff falling all over the place.

Meanwhile Rin, Hiyosu and Akon sees stuff shaking within the campground as there computer falls down and crashes causing a small explosion .

" This is ridiculous ! " Rin said to his colleagues.

" Shit! Our computer ! " Akon shouted as he rushes to the computer.

" We're in serious trouble ! " Hiyosu stated as they go to fix the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Menna district<strong>

Momo and Nanao see another dust cloud wave as the wave of dust hits the duo with wind speeds around 120 mph while using **Bakudō # 73. Tozansho**(倒山晶_,Inverse Mountain Crystal_).

" My god! I can't sense Shunsui ! " Nanao shouted in a horrified tone.

" This can't be happening ! " Momo stated as the feel the Reiatsu wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 70 miles away in Tanzaku Quarters<strong>

One of the residents walk outside the casino when they see a massive mushroom cloud roughly 10 miles high.

" What's going on ? " said one the gamblers.

" It must be a battle going on within Konoha , i saw some explosions happening not far from the village " one of the gamblers state.

" I thought it was volcanic eruptions at first but it turns out to be an invasion " said another civilians.

" We are possibly being invaded, we need to make sue people are brought to safety " said an representative of the town .

" If the battle is getting that intense over there, we might be hit next " one of the civilians replied.

" Let's hope for the sake of the Land of Fire Konoha doesn't fall " one of the civilians replied as they see from a distance a lightning storm and windstorms as well a massive smoke cloud engulfing the entire area.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at West Konoha Highlands<strong>

Jiraiya walks to the crater Shunsui is lying within while he's still in Sage Mode. The blast produced the same yield as Shunsui's explosion, the yield of 42 Megatons. The crater is 3,996 foot deep, 2.53 mile diameter and the attack vaporizes 2,702,291,600 meters ^3 of rock .

" Looks like he's done for ! " Jiraiya said to Fukasaku.

" There's no way he could've survived that attack. He would of been burned to ashes from such a devastating force " Fukasaku stated.

" So, let's get back to Mount Myōboku " Shima replied.

But all of the sudden , Shunsui comes out of the shadows with Kageoni.

" Jiraiya boy , look out ! " Fukasaku shouted.

" Too late ! " Shunsui replied as he swings his sword at the Sannin's right arm only for Fukasaku to take the hit and get cut across the chest.

" Fukasaku ! " Shima shouted.

" No, master why ? " Jiraiya asked his teacher .

" I must protect the ...messenger ...to the Child of Prophecy " Fukasaku answered .

" I'll save you my darling. We didn't spend 800 years married together for no reason, i'm not letting you die today " Shima stated as tears come out her eyes and she rushes to aid her fallen husband.

Shunsui reveals himself to the Toad Sage that he survived the Gōka Rasengan however is badly burned from the blast. Shunsui has a severe 2nd degree burn across his entire torso with a spiral imprint with his skin blistering red from the flames. The top half of his Shihakushō is entirely gone and his pony tail is gone reveal his long hair going to his upper back covering his face and his hairy chest and arms and the rest of his skin having 1st degree burns.

" Don't think this is over yet ! " Shunsui stated as he is still within his Bankai state.

" Impossible, how did you escape the toad chant song ? " Fukasaku asked while on the floor being healed by his wife .

" How did you survive my Hellfire Rasengan ? " Jiraiya asked the Shintachio shocked to see him alive.

" There's no way you shouldn't be alive " Shima stated shocked and awed he's alive while healing her husband.

" Good thing i activated my special ability last second and landed on a space not matching my clothing color " Shunsui explained to the Sannin.

" What are you talking about ? " Jiraiya asked the Shintachio.

" Allow me to explain the game ! **Irooni Shōgi** ( 鬼の将棋 _Colorful_ _Demon Chess)_ is a more powerful version of **Irooni** (色鬼, _Colorful Demon). _It summons a chessboard design on the battlefield that changes different colors randomly. I was fortunate it landed on a white space with black clothing , had it not done that ,i would of died for sure " Shunsui explained to Jiraiya.

" How were you able to use any technique while being hit with my Hellfire Rasengan ? " Jiraiya asked .

" It's a very long story ! " Shunsui answered as he explains his side of the story.

**1 minute ago**

**Shunsui's pov**

I saw your attack coming and was able to free one of my hands .

" This is bad, i can't escape ! " i said to myself as i struggled to escape the Genjutsu.

" Farewell Shintachio, it's been nice knowing you ! **Senjutsu: Gōka Rasengan** _(_業火螺旋丸_Senjutsu: Hellfire Spiralling Sphere) " _you chanted as you gathered your Rasengan in your right hand and came at me_._

" Oh shit ! " i shouted as i was hit directly by the powerful attack and is sent flying 20 miles away with the flaming fire sphere dragging me_ ._

The blast was burning through my clothes_._ I tried to resist the pain using my Reiatsu as much as possible but it wasn't enough to stop the burning attack, i had only one shot at surviving but it was a risky effort. There was a good chance i would of died if i was to hit a space that was black but i would die if i was to do nothing so i used my trump card .

" **Irooni Shōgi** ( 鬼の将棋 _Colorful Demon Chess) " _i chanted as i summoned the chessboard on myself at the space i was going to land at when i hit the space head on . It was to my luck a white space and i took no further damage from the blast and stood there even as i was summoned by a massive pillar of flames.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" How can you take no further damage from my Hellfire Rasengan ? " Jiraiya asked .

" **Irooni Shōgi **( 鬼の将棋 _Colorful Demon Chess)_ use color hues placed on your body and on the floor . Both of us are given different color hues **. **Our skin color, clothing color and hair color becomes one color which switches every 10 seconds as well as the chess board . The goal is to match the color on your body with the color on the chessboard to gain an advantage " Shunsui answered.

" This is confusing ! " Jiraiya stated.

" It's simple. If you land on a space that is opposite to the color you are wearing, you take no damage however the offensive power of your attacks are minimal much like the rules of Irooni . You only take 1/2 of the damage from attacks if you get a opposite color to your foe but have matching colors to the space. However if you get a matching space with your matching color, you do normal damage to the foe and if your are wearing the same color as your foe, you would do 2x the damage on your foe and vice versa " Shunsui explained to Jiraiya.

" I see, even now you have a trump card " Jiraiya stated.

" It's more of a gambit really. I don't like losing unless i either have no choice or i'm feeling lucky . You one of the very few who has even pushed me this far into using this technique. This Bankai special ability itself is the very reason why i can't use Bankai _where others can see " _Shunsui explained to the perverted sage.

" How so ? " Jiraiya asked.

_ " _When i released my **Katen Honekushi Akuma Tennokaze **(花天骨串天の風の悪魔 _Flower Heaven, Bone skewer Heavenly Wind Demon_ ) everything within the vicinity of that tornado was engulfed within the boundaries of Katen Kyōkotsu's spiritual pressure. Anything cut or destroyed by my Bankai becomes part of the boundaries of Katen Kyōkotsu. Now we're both forced to play her games " Shunsui explained in great detail of his Bankai .

" Damn it ! " Jiraiya shouted.

" It's too late to escape ,anything within the range of Katen Kyōkotsu must play her games otherwise the penalty is death .We are now forced into fighting in a game of life and death . This is precisely why i didn't want Ukitake anywhere near me as i used this Bankai " Shunsui said to the Sannin.

" This isn't good Jiraiya boy, we can't help you right now " Shima stated.

" Worse yet is that we can't escape to Mount Myōboku now, with my wife using up all her Chakra in healing me and my injuries taking a toll on my body's Chakra reserves, we can't help you maintain Sage Mode for more than 5 minutes . If you don't beat him in 5 minutes, your screwed " Fukasaku explained.

" He's right Jiraiya boy , once you run out of Chakra in Sage mode, you experience extreme exhaustion from the use of it and would need 30 minutes just to activate the Jutsu again . Also while trying to activate it, you must stand perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. Because the user needs to move during combat, the Sage Chakra cannot be replenished, which means if you don't defeat your opponent... You'll die ! " Shima stated explaining the grim situation the Perverted sage is within .

" I'm aware of that , that's why i have my last resort in case i start to run low on Chakra " Jiraiya replied as he does Tiger → Snake → Rat → Ox → Dog and Ram handseals .

" He's going to summon that ? " Fukasaku asked .

" He must really be feeling pressured to resort to those swords " Shima answered.

" **Sage Art Summoning :Shinsei Yamakiri Ishiken**(神聖山切り石剣 _Sacred Mountain Cutting Stone Swords) " _Jiraiya chanted as he summons two large broadswords with the blade 6 inches wide and 5 feet long made entirely of stone .

" Those are some big swords you got there ! " Shunsui said to the Sannin.

" These are the secret swords from Mount Myōboku. These swords were forged by the sacred stones of Mount Myōboku that are more dense than mountains themselves. This is what i'm going to use to kill you . Shima , Fukasaku. Take cover somewhere else " Jiraiya explained to the Shintachio.

" Very well then ! " Fukasaku replied.

" I have this handled **Kekkai: Gama Hyōrō**(結界・蝦蟇瓢牢 _Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison) " _Shima chanted as she puts herself and her husband within the Gourd Toad for protection.

" I see, then i'll have to strengthen my swords power ! **Tengoku Kazeikar** ( 天国の 風の怒り _Heavenly Wind Rage_ ) " Shunsui chanted as he gathers wind around his swords having them glow white.

" Let's do this Shintachio, i'll end this once and for all " Jiraiya replied.

" Let the games begin ! **Irooni Shōgi** ( 鬼の将棋 _Colorful_ _Demon Chess)_ " Shunsui chanted as he forms a chessboard 30 miles in diameter with millions of spaces each 3 feet long and wide changing colors . Shunsui's entire body becomes black white Jiraiya's body turns white.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha Highlands<strong>

Ukitake and Tsunade continue to fight each other within the area when Ukitake senses Shunsui's spiritual power increases.

" It looks like Shunsui has used his most powerful Bankai ability " Ukitake said to himself as he dodges Tsunade's punch and counters with a powerful vertical slash which Tsunade blocks with her right forearm. The collision creates a shockwave large enough to level everything within a 1 mile radius .

Tsunade comes at him with a spinning kick but Ukitake dodges the strike and causes another wave of dust. Ukitake comes with two sword stab only for Tsunade to dodge the strike aimed at her heart. Tsunade goes for a right hook but Ukitake blocks with his left sword which cuts through the gauntlet cutting her fingers lightly while creating a large dust cloud wave.

"** Bakuhatsu Suragutōsha**(爆発スラグ投射_Explosive Slug projectiles )_ " Tsunade chanted as she fires 120 bullet size slug projectiles at Ukitake .

" **Mizuarashi**(水嵐_Water Tempest )_ " Ukitake countered as he blocks the blasts with a water pillar " **Denkō Shiogarō** _(_電光潮餓狼_Lightning Tidal Fury_) " Ukitake chanted as a massive tidal wave of lightning and water is formed around Tsunade and closes in on her .

" **Tengokuyure**( 天国の揺れ _Heavenly Quake_)_ "_ Tsunade chanted as she smashes the ground with her right hand sending everything within a 3 mile radius including 3,072,000 trees 1 mile high negating the attack and taking out half of a 1,500 foot mountain . Ukitake dodges the attack and the goes for an counterattack.

Tsunade leaps at him with a flying dropkick but Ukitake dodges the attack and counters with a horizontal swing of his sword which Tsunade sidesteps the attack . Tsunade then sees a vertical slash coming downward at her which has Tsunade sidestep the slash going left of the attack only to nearly get hit by the white Captain's quick horizontal slash which almost cuts her chest but Tsunade dodges the blow. Ukitake comes down with a jump slash with two swords and manages to cut Tsunade's right forearm through the dermis causing moderate damage.

" Got you now ! " Ukitake stated as she tries to push the blade deeper into Tsunade.

"** Fushoku Kiri**_ (_腐食霧_Corrosive Mist) " _Tsunade countered as she releases a wave of toxic mist around Ukitake but the Captain barely avoids the attack.

" I need to hold out a bit longer ! " Ukitake said to himself as he gets a good distance from Tsunade.

" **Sangenbaku** (酸の原爆 _Acid Bomb) " _Tsunade chanted as she shoots a ball of acid right at Ukitake but the white haired Captain dodges the blasts which travels 7 miles north of the Shintachio and then explodes leveling everything within a 3 mile radius as well as 3,072,000 trees. The acid produces the yield of 850 Kilotons.

" The gauge is half full, i need a bit more energy to take her down " Ukitake said to himself as 4 of the 8 charms around his robe are lighting up with white energy.

" **Gyorui no Ame** (魚類の雨_Raining Fish_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he rains down hundreds of lightning spikes at Tsunade but the Hokage evades all the shots and dashes right at him.

" Take This ! " Tsunade shouted as she punches Ukitake in the stomach.

" ARRRGH ! " Ukitake shouted as he coughs up more blood .

" Now i got you now ! **Tentōchichūtai** ( 天統治抽薹_Bolting Heaven Reign_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she throws 50 highspeed punches at the Shintachio with 5 punches per second each packing devastating explosive energy at Ukitake causing serious injury with the final punch cutting the man in half however it was another water clone.

"** Denkō Shiogarō** _(_電光潮餓狼_Lightning Tidal Fury_) " Ukitake chanted as a massive tidal wave of lightning and water shooting right towards the Hokage once again.

" I'll just stop it again like i did before **Suiryoku Ryūsan**_ (_水力硫酸_Hydroelectric Sulfuric Acid) "_ Tsunade countered as she shoots acid at the water wave canceling out the attacks. Ukitake then appears behind Tsunade using Shunpo.

" **Ryōtō** **#23 . Makoteisurushi **_(_間固定する氏_Cross Impalement)_ " Ukitake chanted as he stabs Tsunade with both his sword through her armor then swings upward with both sword seriously wounding her shoulders , then does a horizontal slash cutting her chest and her upper arms and then swings downward cutting through her abdomen causing a cross shaped deep gash almost amputating and bisecting the Hokage.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as she staggers back due to her severe injuries.

" Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu shouted as the Hokage struggles to stand.

" Man you are tough, that attack was suppose to cut you in half or amputate you. To be standing from a hit like that ,especially from the cutting power of my Bankai is proof you are worthy of the title Kage " Ukitake praised.

" That slash he did on me was much stronger than before . His attacks are getting stronger " Tsunade said to herself as she gets her distance from the white haired Captain while her wounds heal up .

" **Raitonten Senkō** (ライトニング天穿孔 _Lightning Heaven Piercer_ ) " Ukitake chanted as he swings his two blades down creating a lightning blot to rain down on Tsunade but Tsunade jumps out the way to avoid the blast. Tsunade then punches the ground and then lifts up a mile high chunk of ground.

" **Yamanage**(山は投げ _Mountain Toss )_ " Tsunade chanted as she hurls a 20,908,800,000 ton, 5,280 foot high mountain size rock created by her Chakra 3 miles at the Captain.

" This isn't good ! " Ukitake shouted as the rock seemingly smashes him and the mountain size rock implodes on impact.

" That took care of him ! " Tsunade said to her slug while notably exhausted.

" Yeah about time ! " Katsuyu replied only to see a surge of lightning from a distance with Ukitake around an energy barrier.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Ukitake said to himself as he protected himself with lightning to block the mountain attack. Ukitake then tires getting his distance from the Hokage.

" You're not escaping me ! ** Sansei Kazan Bakuhatsu**(酸性火山爆発_Acidic Volcanic Explosion) " _Tsunade chanted as she punches the ground while in her slug from and sends a wave of acid through the ground.

" What the hell is going on ? " Ukitake asked as he then sees acid coming from the ground where he's at .

" Farewell ! " Tsunade said to Ukitake from a distance as she lifts both hands high the swings it down creating a massive explosion leveling 6,144,000 trees and destroying everything within a 6 mile radius seriously burning the Captain and running his blue robe. Ukitake removes the robe and only sustains first degree burns. .

" She's getting more dangerous, i need to hold out a bit longer " Ukitake said to himself as Tsunade charges at the Captain.

Tsunade comes at him with a right hook but the Captain dodges the blow and goes to slash Tsunade but is hit with a left hook by Tsunade followed by a right uppercut and right roundhouse kick to his ribs breaking 2 of his ribs and causing the Captain serious pain .Ukitake slashes the Hokage across the chest with his blade but she heals from the injury and counters with a punch to Ukitake's gut which causes the Captain to lose more blood and forces Ukitake to retreat further from her.

" You're not getting away ! " Tsunade shouted as she comes at the pale sickly Shinigami with a punch aimed at his head covered in Chakra.

" **Raimei Hōden Shōgai **( 雷鳴放電の障害 _Thunder Discharge Disaster_) " Ukitake chanted as he creates a spiraling vortex of water in his right sword and a spiraling of in his left sword to fire a hydroelectric blast of devastating explosive power right at the Hokage.

" Shit ! " Tsunade shouted as she barely blocks the attack which creates a 6 mile semi radius explosion leveling 3,072,000 trees. Tsunade is badly burned from the blast with her slug armor damaged as well.

" That should hold her off for awhile, i need to make sure i hit her with this final attack " Ukitake said to himself as he stands right in place trying to charge up his Bankai but he feels rumbling from the ground.

" Surprise ! " Tsunade shouted as she reveals she used a clone to take her place from Ukitake's past as she hits Ukitake with a powerful uppercut sending the Captain flying in the air.

" Shit, she fooled me into thinking she was hit by the blast to catch me off guard " Ukitake said to himself as he cough up more blood .

Tsunade jumps up and hits Ukitake with a right rook to the bridge of his nose then a left hook to the temple then a right uppercut into the chin then hit the back of the neck with her left elbow . The Sannin then does a spinning kick which hits Ukitake in the upper back then hits the top of his head with a double handed hammerfist which smashes Ukitake down with deadly force. Tsunade then lands herself and begins the charge up Chakra in her fist.

" This is the end , brace yourself for death ! " Tsunade shouted as she charges up Chakra in her fist while in her slug form while Ukitake struggles to get back up from his injuries.

" What incredible pain, is this what Kenpachi felt when he fought her ? " Ukitake said to himself as he gets back up.

" **Yamahasai Dageki**(山破砕打撃_Mountain Crushing Blow_ ) " Tsunade shouted as she punches Ukitake in the stomach with her left hand causing the Captain to cough up several liters of blood from his mouth at once

" ARRRGH ! " Ukitake shouted in agonizing pain as he is sent flying at 16,500 ft /sec (11,250 MPH) 10,000 meters north into a 3,000 foot mountain with enough force to cause the mountain to erupt like a volcano and collapse on Ukitake . The punch produces 14.6 Megatons of TNT to cause the eruption.

" Now for the finishing touch ! " Tsunade stated as she forms a seal on both hands and puts out both hands outward " **Hogoku Fūin: Josaidō Kōsen **(保護区封印：除細動の光線_Reserve Seal : Defibrillation Ray ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she shoots a wave of purple Chakra imbued with electricity and acid which hits the area where Ukitake is at , creating a massive 15 mile radius explosion leveling 15,360,000 trees and blowing up anoter mountain within the area_._

* * *

><p><strong>Back at West Konoha Highlands<strong>

Shunsui and Jiraiya clash there swords against each other in a series of highspeed blows against each other . The straw hat Captain swings his tachi horizontally at Jiraiya while he's yellow while the Toad Sage is covered in red counters with a right hand upward slash . Shunsui lands on a red space with Jiraiya going to do a jump slash .

" I got you now ! " Jiraiya shouted as he slashes Shunsui with a strike but Shunsui only gets a light cut on his left shoulder. Jiraiya then lands on the red space right next to Shunsui.

" Red ! " Shunsui countered as he slashes the Toad Sage across the chest but Jiraiya only gets a light cut on his chest despite the power of the slash given Shunsui has a non matching color against the Sannin.

Both fighters then get a change of colors after 10 seconds , Shunsui turns blue while Jiraiya turns orange . Shunsui dashes at the Toad Sage but Jiraiya steps on a red space with orange colors on his body and takes a small cut from Shunsui again from a powerful dashing slash across the lower right half of his abdomen .

Shunsui and Jiraiya then change colors again after 10 seconds. Shunsui turns orange while Jiraiya turns red and goes to attack each other . Shunsui swings his swords at Toad Sage while Jiraiya swings his stone swords clashing with Shunsui and creating a shockwave .

" Those sword strikes are stronger than before " Jiraiya said to the Shintachio.

" The closer we are to matching the colors on our bodies, the stronger the attacks . For Example , orange which is close to red would give you 1 .5x times more power , yellow would give you normal damage power, green would do no damage if it clashes with red and 3/4 if it clashes with blue. Irooni Shōgi has 8 colors in place of the chessboards and what we get and it switches to make things unpredictable " Shunsui said to to Toad Sage as he turns purple.

" I see, so your power derives itself from the color well itself .Those colors are black , white, purple, green, yellow, orange , red and blue . What an interesting power " Jiraiya praised as he turns green .

" Well allow me to spice things up here to make this game even more interesting**. Akuma Kiretsu**(悪魔亀裂_Demon Crack_ _) " _Shunsui chanted as he stabs the ground creating cracks around the battlefield.

" What did you do ? " Jiraiya asked the Captain.

" In **Akuma Kiretsu**(悪魔亀裂_Demon Crack_ ) if you step on the crack, you would be paralyzed for 5 seconds " Shunsui explained to the Toad Sage .

" Very well then ! " Jiraiya replied as he comes at the Shintachio.

Both fighters come right at each other with their massive amounts of strength. The white haired Sannin swings his stone swords towards Shunsui's head but Shunsui blocks with his Bankai and goes for a double lunging stab but Jiraiya blocks with both swords and slashes the straw hat Captain in the stomach but Shunsui steps on a purple space taking only a light cut in the stomach.

" **Mōda # 1 Kudaku **(砕く, _Smash_) " Shunsui chanted as he swings his tachi downward creating a 2.5 mile long, 1,500 foot deep and 500 foot wide fissure ripping through 150,000 trees. Jiraiya dodges the slash with a sidestep and goes to strike Shunsui with the stone sword in his right hand aimed at Shunsui's neck.

" Got you now ! " Jiraiya said to the Senior Captain as he stabs Shunsui in the neck however Shunsui is standing on a yellow space which is the opposite of purple .

" Not a bad effort but you did no damage to me " Shunsui replied as he swings down on his sword cutting Jiraiya 's right arm with immense force but Jiraiya is standing on an orange space taking only a small cut on his right forearm .

" **Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_) " Shunsui chanted as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc with his wakizashi that creates an air burst wave leveling everything within a 1.5 mile radius destroying 662,500 trees within the area.

The straw hat Captain swings his tachi with his right hand aimed at Jiraiya's head but Jiraiya sidesteps the deadly slash and then switches out his tachi to his left hand and does a sweeping horizontal slash which Jiraiya barely dodges only to see the wakizashi to go for a lunge but Jiraiya blocks the attack with the stone sword in his left hand. Jiraiya goes to strike Shunsui only to get stuck in a crack within a purple space.

" **Takaoni **(嶄鬼, _Mountain Demon) " _Shunsui chanted as he swings down his two swords while 300 feet above the Sannin but then Jiraiya changes colors and turns yellow which deflects the devastating force of Shunsui's slash while the swords hit the top of his head without damaging him. The force wave destroys everything within a 4 mile radius and creates a verydeep crater.

" Lucky me, you almost killed me with that attack " Jiraiya said to the Sannin as Shunsui changes to blue and steps on a blue space backstepping from a horizontal slash from the Sannin's swords.

" You're going to be very tough to kill ! " Shunsui stated .

" Same here ! " Jiraiya replied as they both stare at each other . Suddenly they heard lightning from a distance and rain starts to pour down.

" What the hell ? " Jiraiya said shocked to see lightning and rain .

" It looks like Ukitake has won his fight " Shunsui stated.

" What do you mean ? " Jiraiya asked.

" Your kage is very powerful , even stronger than the two of us fighting however Ukitake is no pushover. It would take much more than brute force to beat a man of his level " Shunsui answered as he stares at a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha Highlands<strong>

Ukitake emerges from the rumble of the crater he was in with lightning surging all over him with his swords glowing as he walks towards Tsunade who is 20 miles south of the wreckage notably low on Chakra from fighting Ukitake . Tsunade's blast produces the yield of 38 Megatons of TNT , the blast levels a nearby mountain within a 3,330 foot deep, 2.29 mile diameter crater formed where the mountain once stood leveling 2,225,243,000 meters ^3 of rock from the explosion of the mountain.

" What, how did your survive that attack ? " Tsunade asked the Captain as she turns around to see him.

Ukitake is severely injured with his kimono and most of his clothes gone with only torn pants that look more like shorts with bare feet . Ukitake is barely standing with blood ripping out of his mouth and bruises all over his body as well as severe second degree burns from the volcanic eruption . He has a massive blackish red bruise on his torso with blood starting to come out the sweat pores.

" You're wondering how i survived your brutal punches, allow me to explain " Ukitake answered as he thinks to the past .

**1 minute ago**

**Ukitake's pov**

" This is the end , brace yourself for death ! " you shouted as you charged up Chakra in your fist while i struggled to get back up from my injuries.

" **Yamahasai Dageki**(山破砕打撃_Mountain Crushing Blow_ ) " you shouted as you punched me in the stomach with your left hand causing me to cough up several liters of blood from my mouth at once.

" ARRRGH ! " i shouted in agonizing pain as i was sent flying at 16,500 ft /sec (11,250 MPH) 10,000 meters north into a 3,000 foot mountain with enough force to cause the mountain to erupt like a volcano and collapse on me . I used an energy barrier last second to reduce the impact of your punch greatly . Had not for that , that punch would of cut me in half .That blow was still devastating enough to fracture most of the bones in my body from just the concussive force of the blow combined with the superheated Chakra in your fist which was enough to ignite a volcano.

" Now for the finishing touch ! " Tsunade stated as she forms a seal on both hands and puts out both hands outward " **Hogoku Fūin: Josaidō Kōsen **(保護区封印：除細動の光線_Reserve Seal : Defibrillation Ray ) "_ you chanted as you shot a wave of purple Chakra imbued with electricity and acid which hits the area where i was at , creating a massive explosion leveling 6,144,000 trees and destroying everything within a 6 mile radius.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" However i was able to absorb enough energy from that explosion to gather up enough power to crush you with along with the power of the lightning in the atmosphere " Ukitake finished explained to Tsunade.

" What do you mean ? " Tsunade asked the white haired Captain.

" Allow me to demonstrate the true power of my Bankai " Ukitake replied as he then charges up lightning around his entire body as both his both blades of his Bankai fuse into a single lightning bolt that Ukitake is holding with two hands .

" Shit, i won't let you use that attack ! " Tsunade shouted as she charges up another energy blast from her fist " **Hogoku Fūin: Josaidō Kōsen **(保護区封印：除細動の光線_Reserve Seal : Defibrillation Ray ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she shoots a wave of purple Chakra imbued with electricity and acid

" That won't work!** Raijin Raiha** ( 雷神の雷刃 _Lightning Blade of the Thunder God_) " Ukitake countered as he throws the sword like a lance towards Tsunade cutting her blast in half and hitting the Hokage.

" SHHHIT ! ARRRGGGH ! " Tsunade shouted in agonizing pain as the blast explodes at the speed of lightning blowing up everything within a 15 mile radius leveling 15,360,000 trees and blowing up a mountain within the area_._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 500 meters north of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura and her team get back up from the windstorm only to see another explosion which light up the skies which causes Sakura and her team to take cover again .

" Not again ! " Sakura stated as she struggles to stand her ground as well as everyone else.

" Everyone take cover ! " Shikaku shouted as they take cover on the ground and then stare up to see a massive funnel of lightning from where Tsunade is at .

" Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu shouted .

" What's going on Katsuyu ? " Sakura asked.

" She was hit directly by the explosion ! " Katsuyu answered as she reflects with a sad tone.

" It can't be , is she ? " Ino asked.

" It's most likely, Tsunade is dead ! " Katsuyu replied in a cold tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

400 Shinigami gather at the outside of the gate lead by Kiyone and Sentaro to fight the Root members .

" Everyone ,let's begin to fight these guys off " Kiyone said to her men .

" Right co 3rd seat Kotetsu ! " all the Shinigami replied when suddenly everyone is overwhelmed by the surge of thunder and lightning which weighs them down with enormous Reiatsu.

" What's going on ? " Sentaro asked .

" I don't know, it seems like Captain Ukitake is fighting his opponent from a distance " Kiyone answered.

" What an intense amount of spiritual power ! " Sentaro stated.

" Nothing less from the strongest Captain in the Soul Society " Kiyone replied.

Meanwhile inside the campground Rin, Hiyosu and Rin try to work there computer but it fails as all electronics go down within the hospital tents .

" This is bad, complete power outage ! " Rin stated as his equipment was fired.

" We got a technical failure of epic portions here " Hiyosu said to his colleagues.

" This is bad given we have wounded people in the hospital with those still in need of those machines " Akon explained to his men.

" Ukitake's attack release an EMP wave which has shut down all electronics within the area including the Sekseki generator that was holding the campgrounds out from attack " Hiyosu explained.

" Damn it, we are in serious trouble ! " Rin stated .

" Don't worry, there are only 200 confirmed threats, Kiyone leading the charge with her friend and 400 men should be no problem against the threats outside while the substitute fights the leader of the group " Akon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Menna district<strong>

Momo and Nanao feel another wave of Reiatsu that causes them to shake from the massive explosion from a distance.

" This is definitively not good ! " Momo stated while still in the barrier.

" This is beyond madness, it's unlike anything i have even seen before " Nanao stated trying to remain clam amidst the chaos.

" I want this all to end, so many people are dying around me ... i can't handle it " Momo shouted as she begins to cry.

" Momo, don't lose your morale... Cry later, we have to get the job done first " Nanao said to Momo hugging her.

" It's that it's just hard to keep my cool, i'm so scared right now ! " Momo stated shivering in fear.

" You're not the only one engulfed in fear.. So am i, this is the first time in my life have i experienced a real war . The Soul Society hasn't been through a war in the last 200 years . I was born 9 years after the 40 year long Quincy-Shinigami war , my Captain doesn't like talking about the war " Nanao stated.

" I knew that your Captain was powerful but this level of power i'm sensing is beyond nightmarish " Momo replied as she struggles to hold the barrier .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

All the machines shut down and the power within the hospital have failed.

" Damn it, we lost power ! " said one of the medics.

" This is bad, this is bad ! there are people who need life support stat " said another medic as they rush frantically around trying to make sure the patients are safe from chaos.

Meanwhile Kurenai wakes up bounded to the bed with wires and machines due to her level of injuries from her battle with Byakuya.

" What's going on here ? It's like a blackout occurred " Kurenai stated to herself as she manages to get up to get a drink of water.

Meanwhile inside the hospital . Ebisu rushes to help the patients out.

" This isn't good ! we need to do something " Esibu shouted frantically.

" What's going on ? First the earthquakes and now the power outages, it's like the village is falling apart " Konohamaru asked his friends.

" I'm not sure how much more we can take from the devastating destruction of this village " Mogei said frightened from the chaos.

" Now isn't the time for such dark thoughts, we need to prevail and help people out " Konohamaru stated as he rushes to help people out.

Meanwhile Tenten wakes up struggling to breathe within her life support .

" I ...can't breathe, need ... air ! " Tenten sad weakly as she struggles to breathe .

" Don't worry, i'll save you ! " Katsuyu replied the clones of Katsuyu latch themselves to the badly injured patients healing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 70 miles away in Tanzaku Quarters<strong>

The mayor of the town is busying talking with the Daimyō on the phone about the Konoha invasion.

" Daimyō, we got serious bad news ! " the mayor said to the Daimyō.

" What is it Mayor of Tanzaku town ? " the Daimyō asked.

" Daimyō, Konoha has been... " the mayor answered but as soon as the call was made the phone shuts down as all the machines shut down and stop working. " Damn it, we can't use the phone "

One of the mayor's assistants rush in to tell him the problem.

" All the machines and electronics have been shut down ! " the assistant said to them.

" Damn it, they already must be here. Get everyone to safety " the mayor asked him.

" Right ! " the assistant replied.

" Send a messenger bird to the Daimyō, the Land of Fire is in danger " the mayor commanded.

" Right ! " the assistant replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at<strong> **West Konoha Highlands**

1 minute has passed since Tsunade was hit by a direct blast from Ukitake's strongest Bankai attack. Jiraiya is barely able to focus thinking about Tsunade.

" Tsunade, are you really dead ? " Jiraiya asked himself as he dodges an attack from Shunsui while he is covered in yellow while his opponent is covered with red .

" He's been holding out pretty well for someone not familiar with sword combat but then again in this game, it's merely a draw of luck rather than swordsmanship skill " Shunsui said to himself.

Shunsui and Jiraiya collide swords with each other again . Shunsui comes up close the Toad Sage with deadly slash but Jiraiya stands on a blue space while wearing yellow and only takes a small cut on his right check .

" Take this ! " the white haired Shinobi shouted as he does a double vertical slash while Shunsui is standing on a red space but Shunsui blocks with both swords.

" Not bad but let's finish this ! " Shunsui said to Jiraiya as he turns yellow as well and the Captain tries to finish Jiraiya off quickly before he charges colors " **Nadegiri # 2 KiringuKensōin **(キリング剣掃引_Killing Sword Sweep) " _Shunsui chanted a goes to cut Jiraiya in half but Jiraiya turns purple last second and takes no damage_ ._

" Got you ! " Jiraiya stated as he goes to slash Shunsui but he takes no damage.

" Purple and Yellow are opposite colors, you can't cut me and i can't cut you while wearing opposite colors unless one of us lands on a matching space " Shunsui explained to the Toad Sage.

" This is ridiculous ,i have less than 2 minutes left before i lose my Sage mode powers and we barely starched each other . I got to get more serious " Jiraiya said to himself as he comes at him.

Shunsui gets his distance and goes to attack Jiraiya however he lands on a yellow space . Jiraiya does a powerful downward vertical slash landing on a purple space casing a mild gash cutting Shunsui's right arm

" Damn it , he's getting better at this game. I would have to get even more serious " Shunsui said to himself as he changes to blue while Jiraiya changes to green .

Both of them charge at each other again within the new round . Shunsui swings down with two swords but Jiraiya counters his attack with a horizontal parry and slashes Shunsui across the chest while Shunsui is on a blue space creating a mild gash crossing the right side of the chest slightly below the ribs to the left pelvis damaging the dermis of the skin and lightly cutting the hypodermis .

" Got you this time ! " Jiraiya stated .

" I can say the same to you **Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_) " Shunsui chanted as he swings his sword to create a gust of wind . Jiraiya goes to dodge it only to be on a green space.

" Shit ! " Jiraiya shouted as he takes the full blunt of the strike blocking with his sword but his face is cut by the force winds and he loses his shirt kimono and red cloak and revealing his bare chest as he takes mild gashes on his left elbow, right bicep and left forearm .

" If that's how you're going to play then so be it !** Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** " Jiraiya chanted as he shoots hundreds of fireballs at Shunsui but Shunsui dodges the fireballs and comes right at the Sannin .

" Got you this time ! " Shunsui stated as he goes to hit the Toad Sage but he's stopped by a crack. Both of them change colors and Jiraiya turns yellow while Shunsui also turns yellow .

" Guess we got matching colors this time around ! " Jiraiya said to Shunsui .

" Now it's just the luck of the draw ! " Shunsui replied as he comes at the Sannin " **Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn Kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe) " _Shunsui chanted as he uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an air burst wave which Jiraiya sidesteps from the tachi_ " _**Nadegiri # 2 Kiringu Kensōin** (キリング剣掃引_Killing Sword Sweep) " _Shunsui chanted as he swings his wakizashi at the Sannin's neck but Jiraiya moves his sword to block the strike while standing on a yellow space.

" That was far too close for comfort, had i got hit in the neck you would of killed me for sure " Jiraiya said to the Shintachio " **Katon: Hiendan** (火遁・飛炎弾_Fire Style: Soaring Fire Bullet_) " Jiraiya chanted as he exhales a stronger yet shorter version of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique right at the Senior Captain who is point blank range but Shunsui dodges the attack .

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Shunsui said to the Sannin as he goes to cut the Sannin's chest but Jiraiya uses his right arm to block the strike only to lose the entire left arm in one clean slash.

" ARRRGH ! " Jiraiya shouted as his left arm drops to the floor with the stone sword still on it.

" Looks like you have no left arm to defend yourself from attack anymore " Shunsui said to Jiraiya as he comes at him with his tachi in his right hand aimed at his head.

" Don't count me out just yet ! " Jiraiya replied as swings his sword and cuts Shunsui's right arm off causing the Captain to drop his Bankai tachi .

" ARRRGH ! " Shunsui shouted in pain as he loses his right arm .

" Now we're even ! " Jiraiya stated.

" Boy you really disarmed me there , guess i don't have much time in Bankai left given how badly injured i am and how much blood i'm losing " Shunsui stated.

" Well i have around 90 seconds myself before i lose my energy. It's best we settle this once and for all " Shunsui said to the white haired Shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha Highlands<strong>

Ukitake walks 20 miles northeast from the crater he created when he killed off Tsunade notably low on Reiatsu but is still in Bankai form . The blast produces the yield of 38 Megatons of TNT , the blast levels a nearby mountain within a 3,330 foot deep, 2.29 mile diameter crater formed where the mountain once stood leveling 2,225,243,000 meters ^3 of rock from the explosion of the mountain.

" I need to hold out a bit longer, i need to help Shunsui " Ukitake said to himself while trying move from his injuries while clearly exhausted of his spiritual power "At least the Hokage is dead "

" Who's dead ? " Tsunade said behind him revealing to still alive.

" Impossible, you... " Ukitake said to her only to be punched in the face by Tsunade where he is sent flying 6 miles east. Tsunade walks towards the Captain slowly revealing that she is naked with her long hair covering her boobs and with dirt covering her body.

" Survived ! " Tsunade replied as she stands over the Captain.

" How did you survive ? " Ukitake asked her horrified at the thought that the Hokage survived.

" I didn't ! " Tsunade vaguely answered.

" But you're standing right in front of me ! " Ukitake stated.

" Allow me to explain the reason why your attack failed on me " Tsunade said to Ukitake as she goes into flashback mode.

**1 minute ago**

**Tsunade's pov**

You almost had me there with that attack of yours .

" Allow me to demonstrate the true power of my Bankai ! " you said to me as you charged up lightning around your entire body as both your blades of his Bankai fused into a single lightning bolt that you held with two hands .

" Shit, i won't let you use that attack ! " i shouted as i charged up another energy blast from my fist " **Hogoku Fūin: Josaidō Kōsen **(保護区封印：除細動の光線_Reserve Seal : Defibrillation Ray ) "_ i chanted as she shot a wave of purple Chakra imbued with electricity and acid.

** " **That won't work !** Raijin Raiha** ( 雷神の雷刃 _Lightning Blade of the Thunder God_) " you countered as he threw the sword like a lance towards me cutting my blast in half and hitting me.

" SHHHIT ! ARRRGGGH ! " i shouted in agonizing pain as the blast detonated at the speed of lightning but before my body vaporizes, i used all my Chakra to form the seal again and gather all of my life force into a single cell.

My body was destroyed from the massive explosion and for a few seconds i didn't even feel a thing. It was an extremely risky Jutsu that i never used in battle conditions before. However by using my medical skills and my Chakra control, i was able to spare one cell in my body from destruction . Using the full power of Mitotic Regeneration, i rapidly regrew ever part of my body.

The first to form was the brain then came the skull and then the skeleton and the nerves in my body . Next was the internal organs such as my heart, lungs stomach and digestive organs, then my muscle tendons and skin as well as my eyes grew over and them last and surely my hair and my breasts.

At first i found it hard to believe that i was able to successfully pull this off but then i look around the massive city sized crater you created and realized that i have survived. The true power of Mitotic Regeneration is that not only does it hastens the creation of new ones through division but also programs each of the cells in my body to have the DNA blueprints.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" This is impossible ! How can anyone defy death like this ? " Ukitake asked frantically.

" It's because of my technique** Sōzō Saisei :Karada Saiken **_(_創造再生身体の再建_Creation Rebirth:Body Reconstruction ) _. I can completely recover from being blown to pieces, or even being blasted to vapor so long as a single cell remains " Tsunade explained to Ukitake however is noticeably exhausted.

" Lady Tsunade, you don't have much Chakra left . Let me merge with you " Katsuyu stated.

" Damn it, DAMN IT! You're a monster ! " Ukitake shouted horrified to see Tsunade alive.

" It's just as i thought, that technique saved my life at a price , i'm down to half my Chakra and my body is still trying to recover from the strain of rapidly regrowing . I can't use this technique more than once otherwise i would end up killing myself from using too much of my life force. It's truly remarkable how powerful the Shintachio are. Had not for my medical ninjutsu, i would be dead " Tsunade said to herself as Katsuyu latches on to her and covers her naked body covering it with armor.

" She's at her limit, she won't be able to reincarnate herself the second time around . I must take her out with one strike. I must use this attack again " Ukitake stated as wields the thunderbolt shaped sword with two hands " **Raijin Raiha** ( 雷神の雷刃 _Lightning Blade of the Thunder God_) " Ukitake shouted as he comes at Tsunade with a two hand running stab.

" So you wish to end this ? I 'll end this with everything i got " Tsunade replied as she puts both hands in a cross formation and her body forms a intense purple Chakra with electricity surging around her and acid forming around her gauntlets "** Shisaigo Tengoku Tenshi**( 死最後天国天使 _Angel of Death Final Paradise_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she goes to use both hands in her punch with purple Chakra around her body forming angel wings on her back.

Both attacks collide with each other with both attacks emitting energy waves 15 miles in diameter_ . _Ukitake with a light blue aura around his body while Tsunade his a light purple aura around her body but Ukitake's blade is overpowered by Tsunade's raw strength.

" Impossible ,she's overpowering my attack ! " Ukitake stated as his energy wave destroys everything around him within a 15 mile semi radius while being held back by Tsunade's fist.

" Take this ! " Tsunade shouted as she shatters Ukitake's blade with her punch which emits a 15 mile radius shockwave as well and then hits the Captain with her right hand right to the face which creates a massive explosion blowing up everything within a 15 mile radius leveling 15,360,000 trees .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 500 meters north of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura and her team look at the purple blast of energy lightning up the sky and sense Tsunade's lifeforce.

" Lady Tsunade survived ! " Katsuyu said to her team .

" This is great ! " Sakura stated.

" Her foe has been hit by Tsunade's punch " Katsuyu explained to them.

" Strongest punch ? " Ino asked.

" **Shisaigo Tengoku Tenshi**( 死最後天国天使 _Angel of Death Final Paradise_ ),a punch so powerful that it was enough to destroy an entire city. It's destructive power is a giant energy blast punch using the full extent of Tsunade's Chakra enhanced strength , it's that move alone that made her not only one of the strongest kages in history but a master of Taijutsu who could only be matched by the Raikage " Katsuyu explained to the gang.

" With the Sannin, we can't lose ! " Shikaku replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General<strong> **Hospital**

Yoruichi and Naruto fight each other as they both throw punches only to be interrupted by the force winds from Shunsui's attack.

" What the hell is going on ? " Naruto shouted as he struggles to stand against the force winds.

" Looks like Shunsui has used his full power, there's no way anyone could of escaped that attack alive " Yoruichi said to herself as she looks at the force winds unfazed by the gusty winds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Orihime is busying healing Hitsugaya and Byakuya when she feels a 8.1 earthquake shaking the campground.

" Damn it , this earthquake was even stronger than before " Orihime said to herself as she sees stuff falling all over the place again and the ground crack this time.

" The barrier is down,we are feeling the full blunt of the force " said one of the medics as one of the steel pipes are about to hit the medic.

" **Santen Kesshun **(三天結盾, _Three Sacred Links Shield) "_ Orihime chanted as she forms a shield protecting the medics from the collapsing tent made of steel pipes holding the Kevlar tents with all the machines.

Outside the tents, the medics scatter frantically trying to get the injured to safety .

" We need to contact Captain Unohana ! " said one of the Shinigami .

" But there are no phones working within the entire campground " said another Shinigami.

" This is pure chaos, we're unprotected and unable defend the campgrounds " a random Shinigami replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at West Konoha Highlands.<strong>

Jiraiya and Shunsui stand barely able to move with cuts all over there bodies and both of them losing their arms.

" Ukitake , i can't sense him ! " Shunsui said to himself.

" Looks like your friend is dead ! " Jiraiya said to Shunsui .

" I'm done playing games with you Jiraiya, let's end this with some adult games " Shunsui said to the Toad Sage.

" Very well then, this would be our final attack ! " Jiraiya replied .

" **Saigodorō: Gūzenshiai **(最後のドロー：偶然の試合_Final Draw : Game of Chance) " _Shunsui stated as he dispels the battlefield and then both of them turn white .

" What's this ? " Jiraiya asked.

_ " _In** Saigodorō: Gūzenshiai **(最後のドロー：偶然の試合 _Final Draw : Game of Chance ) _there are only two spaces , black and white. Both fighters are given the same color and this becomes a game of Russian routelee _, _the one who lands on the opposite space wins and the one who lands on the matching space loses _ " _Shunsui explained to Jiraiya .

" Very well then , let's do this ! " Jiraiya replied as he holds his stone sword with his right arm.

" Let's see who's really lucky ! " Shunsui stated.

Both the fighters stand 400 feet apart from each other . Jiraiya gathers fire on his sword while Shunsui gathers wind on his sword . Both of them stare at each other

" **Seinaruken Kaensakkin**(聖なる剣を火炎殺菌_Flaming Scared Swords)_ " Jiraiya chanted as his right arm holds one of the sacred swords.

" **Tengoku Kazeikar** ( 天国の 風の怒り _Heavenly Wind Rage_ ) " Shunsui chanted as his wakizashi becomes covered in wind on his left arm.

Both of then dash right at each other with there swords .

"** Gamadosuzan** (蝦蟇ドス斬 _Toad Sword Beheading_) " Jiraiya chanted as he aims his sword at Shunsui's head.

" **Nadegiri # 30 Mangetsu no shi **(満月の死_Full Moon Death_ ) " Shunsui chanted as he uses his left arm to twist his sword in a clockwise formation vertical before doing two high speed slashes '

Both swords collide as both fighters land at the other side of each other . Both of the two stand there appearing unfazed. Shunsui falls down to his knees exhausted.

" Looks like you didn't make it out Captain ! " Jiraiya stated only to notice he's on a white space.

" Think again , looks like you lost ! " Shunsui replied as he gets up only exhausted from his Bankai use .

" Damn it ... ! " Jiraiya shouted as a massive X shape gash goes through his entire torso as the Toad Sage drops to the floor .

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 33: Shinigami Zanpakutō Spirit Illustrated Guide<strong>

Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu are at the studio talking about their own powers. Shunsui 's Zanpakutō Spirits are two females while Ukitake's Zanpakutō Spirits are two young, identical twin boys with large, light green-colored eyes, and short silver hair that is pulled back into ponytails wearing identical light blue robes resembling Japanese Shinto priests.

" Our names are Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari and we're todays host of the Shinigami Zanpakutō Spirit Illustrated Guide " the tall female half of Katen Kyōkotsu said to the audience.

" We are here to explain our abilities ! " Sōgyo no Kotowari cheerfully stated.

" **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) is the strongest Lightning based Zanpakutō in the Soul Society . I can freely manipulate the atmosphere and control the lightning within the magnetosphere . It's also able to absorb an opponent's energy attacks through the left sword and directs the attack through the connecting rope where the five charms on the rope strengthens and accelerates the attack faster than it was originally fired and reverses its original course firing the same attack from the right sword, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process happens so fast that the attack looks as if it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari " Katen Kyōkotsu stated about her colleagues powers.

" **Katen Kyōkotsu** (花天狂骨, _Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone_) manipulates the wind in the atmosphere and is the most powerful wind based Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. The power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to make children's games real. The Zanpakutō makes the rules and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including myself. If you win you live, if you lose you die " Sōgyo no Kotowari explained about their partners abilities.

" Being the Bankai of the Shintachio, they are forbidden to release their Bankai within the Seireitei in order to avoid destruction " Katen Kyōkotsu stated.

" Our Bankai **Sōgyo no Kotowari, Hanenaka Raijin Kishōshin **(双魚理,雷神雷神気象神 _Truth of Pisces; Blade of the Lightning and Weather God)_ gives Ukitake the full extent of lightning based powers literary making Ukitake's blade made of lightning while he uses water as a shield. Ukitake's Lightning swords vibrate is around nine million times per second, 3 times faster than the Quincy Seele Schneider.Sōgyo no Kotowari, Hanenaka Raijin Kishōshin is by far the sharpest blade in existence. It can even cut enemies stronger than Ukitake . There's nothing it can't cut down with these swords nor is there any sword that equals the cutting power of it " Sōgyo no Kotowari explained about there partners abilities.

_" _**Katen Honekushi Akuma Tennokaze **(花天骨串天の風の悪魔 _Flower Heaven, Bone skewer Heavenly Wind Demon ) _Is a very powerful dual blade combo which the whip-like tachi is for range attacks while the wakizashi acts for strong strikes . Both blades utilize the full extent of Wind and Shadows and are the very powerful with strikes as it's power increases depending on the games it plays making it the most unpredictable sword in the Soul Society. Everything within the vicinity of that tornado was engulfed within the boundaries of Katen Kyōkotsu's spiritual pressure. Anything cut or destroyed by my Bankai becomes part of our boundaries " Katen Kyōkotsu explained to the audience .

" Our strongest attack is the **Raijin Raiha** ( 雷神の雷刃 _Lightning Blade of the Thunder God_). Ukitake draws lightning directly from thunderclouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with Chakra. Due to the technique using natural lightning, he then forms both blades of his Bankai into a single lightning bolt and shots it at his foe which produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, it can also be used as a cutting attack. Once all 8 charms are full, the true power of the Bankai is released " the twin boys cheerfully stated.

" And our **Fūkikama** (風鬼鎌_Wind Demon Scythe) _produce force winds could even shred through entire mountains. Using the air and wind within the atmosphere, Shunsui could create a typhoon like tornado which devastates the entire landscape around Shunsui " the female duo replied.

" See you next time for the next episode of Shinigami Zanpakutō Spirit Illustrated Guide " Sōgyo no Kotowari waved to the audience.

**(A/N : The epic battle between the Shintachio and the Sannin have officially ended. Ukitake's fate remains unknown after taking the full blunt of Tsunade's Chakra enhanced strength while Jiraiya seems to have took a nasty hit from Shunsui's Bankai. Who would live and who will die ? find out on the next exciting episode of Bleach Shippuden )**


	43. Legend of the white haired warriors

**Bleach Shippuden 42 :Tales of a Gutsy Ninja and Sickly Shinigami: Legend of the fallen white-haired warriors**

**(A/N :Sorry for the near month delay. My old computer broke down and crashed around the 18th of January and all the data to this fanfic was deleted in the process. I had to borrow my mothers computer to continue and rewrite everything but with only the time limit of 2 to 3 hours which caused this massive delay. The good news is that i have Chapter 43 and 44 almost completed and should take much shorter. )**

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 11:30 A.M. Konohagakure , Narutoverse<strong>

**3rd Person pov**

Konoha is engulfed in another thunderstorm as rain pours down on the tattered and badly damaged village. Darkness descents on the village as people are scattered across the village badly injured from the chaotic waves of Reiatsu caused by the Shintachio and the Sannin which have caused remaining structures to collapse or blow deadly shrapnel into the troops.

* * *

><p><strong>East Konoha highlands<strong>

11:30 A.M. Tsunade is walking back to village after walking 5 miles westward from the battle site while barely having enough Chakra left in her body. Katsuyu is still latching herself onto the severely exhausted Hokage.

" Damn it , i only have enough Chakra to walk ! " Tsunade said to her slug.

" Hang on there, we need to get you to the hospital to restore you Chakra " Katsuyu said to her master.

" I don't have much longer before i start to age as a side effect of using Mitotic Regeneration " Tsunade stated as her hand starts to become wrinkly .

" Is that guy going to survive ? " Katsuyu asked.

" Not a chance in hell ! My **Shisaigo Tengoku Tenshi**( 死最後天国天使 _Angel of Death Final Paradise_ _) _combines the electricity in my body with my Chakra and your acid . The punch is enough to kill anything it touches either by the concussive force that would cause internal and external blunt force trauma or the burning damage from the acid and lightning. I hit him straight at the temple with the punch. He shouldn't even have a head at this point " Tsunade explained to Katsuyu.

All of the sudden she senses Jiraiya Chakra dipping rapidly.

" What's wrong Lady Tsunade ? " Katsuyu asked the Hokage.

" Jiraiya ... it can't be ! " Tsunade said shocked to sense Jiraiya dying.

" Can't be what ? " Katsuyu asked the Sannin.

" He's ... dying ! " Tsunade answered with tears in her eyes .

" What ? " Katsuyu asked.

" I can barely sense his presence... he must of lost his battle . I got to get there and save him ! " Tsunade shouted as she rushes over there but falls down on her face.

" Tsunade, you can't heal him at your current state. Once you used up **Sōzō Saisei :Karada Saiken **_(_創造再生身体の再建_Creation Rebirth:Body Reconstruction )_ and used **Shisaigo Tengoku Tenshi**( 死最後天国天使_Angel of Death Final Paradise_ ), you lost the ability to heal. You need to get your Chakra synced up with Sakura, Ino and Shizune to recover your Chakra " Katsuyu explained to her master.

" Don't you have any Chakra to spare ? " Tsunade asked her.

" I'm at my limit as well , i used too much of it healing all the people within the village and keeping them safe as well as syncing with your body to use **Katsuyu Taisenāmā **(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ). I barely have any left just to keep you moving, I also used the last of my Chakra to convert all the people in need of air in their lungs into oxygen as well to save them " Katsuyu explained to Tsunade.

" Jiraiya has about 5 minutes to live, his Chakra level is dropping fast but given he's Kage level it would take awhile for him to lose his entire life-force. We need to rush to the hospital, get healed of my Chakra and use it to save Jiraiya . We have no time to waste Katsuyu " Tsunade said to Katsuyu as she rushes to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Naruto and Yoruichi clash attacks with each other when Shizune is awoken by Katsuyu.

" Shizune wake up ! " Katsuyu said to Shizune.

" What is it ? " Shizune asked .

" Tsunade needs you to meet her at the hospital " Katsuyu answered.

" Okay , i'll get there ! " Shizune replied as she heads to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 3 miles south of the center of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai head back to Squad 4 barracks when they sense Shunsui and Ukitake's presence.

" I can't sense Ukitake's spiritual power and i can only faintly sense Shunsui's spiritual power " Tessai said to Kisuke .

" I can only assume the worst case scenario in this situation " Kisuke stated.

" How powerful are these Shinobi to challenge even the Shintachio ? " Tessai asked .

" I'm not surprised at this point that they can hold their own against even the strongest Shinigami , the real question is whether the Shinobi are our real enemy or was this Aizen's clever ploy to trick us all into attacking an heavily fortified village and made a new enemy to divert us away from his plot " Kisuke explained to the dark skin ex Kidō Captain.

" If that's the case , we have a whole new mess in our hands " Tessai stated.

" We need to investigate just what the hell is going on here and find out what's really going on. I have a bad feeling we might be walking into a trap " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Right, I'll go and aid Shunsui and Ukitake, you head into Squad 4 campgrounds and meet me there, once we get everything out of the way. We would check to see whether the Shinobi are truly the enemies " Tessai stated.

" I would love to try to call Yoruichi but the phones are fired. Ukitake's attack has caused an EMP pulse wave damaging every electronic within a 100 mile radius . Once i get back to the campground, i'll have to go back to my shop and Squad 12's barracks to get some backup tech for the campground " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" Hopefully we can figure out whether this was a misunderstanding or not before it's too late " Tessai stated.

" I hope so, for all out sakes ! " Kisuke replied as Tessai and Kisuke part ways with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 's campground<strong>

Kiyone and Sentarō struggle to fight off the attacking 200 Root members.

" These guys are pretty tough ! " Kiyone said to her co 3rd seat as she parries a slash from one of the root members.

" Too tough to be ordinarily Shinigmai, no wonder our ground forces are having a tough time against them " Sentarō stated as he blocks another slash from the root members.

Root members manage to take down 4 more Shinigmai with causal slashes raising the death count to 68 and leaving 196 injured leaving only 136 people left.

" There are too many injured people here ! " Kiyone stated as she struggles to fight off 3 Root members.

" We need to get them behind the wall ! " Sentarō said to her blonde co 3rd east.

" Then let's get serious ,** Swing Haomuchi Kaiten **(刃を鞭を回転_Spinning Blade Whip_ ) " Kiyone replied as her Zanpakutō takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade with serrated edges.

" **Smash** **Mokusei Sengotsuchi **(木製戦後を槌 _Wooden War Mallet_ ) " Sentarō chanted as his Zanpakutō takes the form of a giant two-handed wooden war mallet.

Sentaro manages to parry a two-handed slash from a Root member and use his massive hammer to shatter the Root members sword in half and kill the guy with one strike and another one with a horizontal smash . Two men charge at Sentaro from behind.

" I got this ! " Kiyone shouted as she extends her whip like blade to cut two Root members in half.

" I didn't need your help ! " Sentarō shouted at his friend.

" Yes you did, you were totally slipping ! " Kiyone said to her friend mockingly.

" Please, I'm way better than a little girl ! " Sentarō stated.

" I'm not a little girl, i'm a beautiful young woman " Kiyone replied.

" Please, you're too short to be a woman " Sentaro mockingly stated.

" Am not, you're just jealous that you can't make Ukitake truly happy with these lady charms . Men don't have the parts to please other men " Kiyone replied as another Root member comes at them.

" You're in our way ! " Sentarō and Kiyone shouted as they hit that Root member killing them with their Shikai.

However Sentarō is stabbed from behind by a Root member .

" Sentarō ! " Kiyone shouted as she sees her friend goes down only for 4 Root members grab Kiyone and disarm her of her Zanpakutō.

" Say goodbye little girl ! " said one of the Root members as one of them try to slash Kiyone but then Isane appears to block the strike.

" Leave my sister alone ! " Isane shouted in anger as she pushes them back .

" That must be the healer in charge here " one of the Root members said to another.

" Get her ! " another one shouted as they come at Isane.

" **Run Itegumo **" Isane chanted as she releases her Shikai and then cuts the Root member in half.

" Sister !" Kiyone cheerfully stated.

" Looks like Sentarō is hurt badly ,Hanataro, Lemura get him behind the wall " Isane said to them .

" Right ! " Hanataro replied as he carries the body while Lemura covers him. They are surrounded by 2 Root members who are about to cut them down .

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke** " Izuru chanted as he release his Shikai and decapitates one of the Root members with ease .

"** Growl** **Haineko** (灰猫, _"Ash Cat"_) " Rangiku chants as she creates a cloud of ash which shreds another Root member into thousands of pieces.

Hanataro and Lemura manage to get Sentaro back behind the wall in time while Rangiku and Izuru come as cavalry.

" Looks like we got our work cut out for us ! " Izuru said to Rangiku .

" These Root guys are as strong as 3rd seat officers and there's 200 of them . We need more people to help us out " Rangiku stated.

" Isane, help us cover for the retreating soldiers and have then go behind the wall . Orihime can heal the injured back up like nothing happened " Izuru stated.

" Okay ! " Isane replied.

" What do i do sister ? " Kiyone asked her.

" We fight together as one , stay close to me " Isane answered as they prepare to fight off the group.

Meanwhile inside the campground beyond the walls . Rin, Akon and Hiyosu are busy communicating with Momo and Nanao while having several Shinigmai use Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra to transmit messages.

" We need you two to return to the campgrounds and fight off the Shinobi invading the site " Akon commanded.

" Okay, we set up an Kidō barrier protecting the injured and fallen from any further harm " Nanao stated.

" The threats outside are confirmed to be 195 3rd seat level Shinigami . We are also calling back regular ground forces to take aim from a distance and use Kidō based attacks to fend off attackers from the base " Akon stated .

" We'll be there in 5 minutes or less ! " Momo stated.

" Very well then ! " Akon replied.

Meanwhile Uryū and Chad are at the tent which is being reconstructed by Orihime using Sōten Kisshun to revert the tent back how it was a few minutes ago as well as all the tents in the campgrounds .

" Incredible, she can even heal inorganic material from starch " Uryū said to Chad.

" Orihime's powers are amazing as ever ! " Chad replied.

" There, all new ! " Orihime said to the team.

" It's a good thing none of the patients were injured any further " Uryū said to his friends.

" So what do we do now ? " Chad asked.

" Our plan was to make sure Orihime is safe , i overheard the Shinigami stating that all the Shinobi attacking are a special black op group with each Shinobi around the level of an Assistant Lieutenant. In short, they are mild threat to the campground and a serious threat to all the healers here " Uryū explained to them.

" Then we will stick around the area and defend it as much as possible " Chad stated.

" Right ! " Uryū replied .

" I'm going to fix the computers around the place as well " Orihime replied as she goes to Rin, Akon and Hiyosu .

* * *

><p><strong>500 meters north of<strong> **Squad 4's campgrounds**

Ichigo clashes attacks with Danzō while Danzō is only using one hand on his sword to counter Ichigo's strikes. Ichigo does a two-handed jump strike causing the ground around Danzō to be uplifted 7 feet high as Danzō easily blocks the strike with a weak sword guard . Ichigo struggles to push down Danzō while Danzō stands there causally not moving from his position.

" What pathetic skills, you can never counter my level of skill with mere brute force " Danzō said to Ichigo in a nonchalant tone.

" Pathetic skills ? i'll show you who has the pathetic skills " Ichigo replied as he lands on the ground and pushes Danzō's sword back with a horizontal two-handed swing and then goes for another slash but Danzō jumps over the attack and does a jump slash which causes a 20 foot implosion wave .

Danzō then uses his right hand to aim the sword at Ichigo's face but Ichigo blocks the strike . Danzō then hits Ichigo with a right roundhouse kick pushing Ichigo back 50 feet . Danzō then goes for a slash aimed at the right arm but Ichigo blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Danzō dodges and does a handstand then appears behind Ichigo and throws Ichigo through 5 trees .

" Just as i thought, your skills are still that of a Gennin despite having Jōunin level strength " Danzō berated as Ichigo gets back up and goes for a counterattack.

" **Kuroi Getsuga** " Ichigo shouted as he fires a black wave of energy at Danzō but Danzō easily cuts the blast in half . Danzō then uses Shunshin to appear behind Ichigo.

" You're too slow ! " Danzō stated as he comes at Ichigo with a lunging stab but Ichigo blocks with both hands on his sword .

Ichigo and Danzō clash attacks with each other , they collide slashes and exchange chops and stabs . Danzō comes at Ichigo with a sweeping slash but Ichigo uses Shunpo to gain his distance and comes at Danzō's chest with a stab but Danzō catches his right hand and throws Ichigo through a 20 foot rock .

" **Kuroi Getsuga** " Ichigo chanted as he fires another blast at close range towards Danzō but Danzō once again blocks the attack.

" Like i said before, your meager sword skills can't compare to someone who can fight on par with the Legendary Hanzō in terms of swordsmanship " Danzō stated as he lunges at Ichigo with a fast strike which lightly grazes Ichigo's left check.

" That attack was fast ! " Ichigo said impressed by the speed of Danzō's attacks.

" There's more ! " Danzō replied as he does 30 lunging stabs in 3 seconds which Ichigo barely dodges . Ichigo manages to grab Danzō's hand and cut the old man with his sword slash but the Root leader only gets a tiny paper cut from Ichigo's Bankai

" That's impossible, how is it that you aren't even cut deeply ? " Ichigo asked the old man .

" Pathetic, you're still a child. Do you think you were really a match against the future Sixth Hokage ? " Danzō asked him.

" Future Sixth Hokage ? " Ichigo asked shocked to hear the news.

" You're abilities are still that of a Gennin, the only thing special about you is that you have Jōunin level strength and speed. Your skills are amateurish at best but then again , i don't expect anything more from brats . If this is the best you can do against a Kage level Shinobi without your demon powers then it's best you surrender before you end up killing yourself " Danzō explained to Ichigo.

" Did you say Kage level ? " Ichigo questioned the elderly man.

" I was the rival to the Third Hokage and once known as the strongest of this village but there's no time for my backstories. Capturing you alive is top priority so i can become the new Hokage now that the current Hokage has failed " Danzō answered.

" No wonder he was easily deflecting my attacks. He didn't even try to fight seriously up until this point , it also explains that he was able to defeat two Captains without taking a starch. I'm in serious trouble if i don't fight him off for real . I must find a weak point and take him down somehow " Ichigo thinks to himself.

" Let's stop playing around and get serious ! " Danzō said to Ichigo as he powers up and uses Shunshin to catch Ichigo off-guard and do a jump slash which Ichigo barely dodges . Danzō the goes behind Ichigo and comes at Ichigo with a stab.

" I don't think so ! " Ichigo replied as he moves his sword with his left hand to guard that side and do a parry but Danzō used Shunshin to appear at the right side of Ichigo coming at him with a horizontal slash.

" Time to take you down ! " Danzō stated as he goes to slash Ichigo but Ichigo ducks down , avoiding the slash. Ichigo then manages to dodge the attack and hit Danzo sway with a shockwave which knocks him back a bit.

" I'm not letting you get me or allowing you guys to destroy this campground. There are many injured people within the camp " Ichigo shouted.

" Exactly, you guys came and attacked our village and you expect mercy ? How laughable " Danzō taunted as he swings his sword.

" It doesn't matter who started this war, what matters is that they're many innocent medics there who would never hurt a fly in there as well " Ichigo stated.

" I know, those medics are useful to healing the Shinigami and must be dealt with " Danzō replied.

" That's evil ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Evil ? You really are naïve kid, what i'm doing is simply protecting the village from people like you who threaten it at all cost . I'm actually a believer of peace and hope to unite the world together under Konoha and protect it from threats like you. It's not nearly as black and white as you think " Danzō explained to Ichigo.

" I'm not buying that shit, if you are trying to kill weak and defenseless people then you are the enemy. I'm not superman, so I can't say anything big like I'll protect everyone on earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle either. I want to protect a mountain-load of people and scum like you who murders people out of your self-righteous bullshit will not prevail as long as i draw my breath " Ichigo stated with an intense look of anger as his body is surrounded with black and red Reiatsu.

" What naïvety, you are merely a child. It seems for people who have 10 times the lifespan of us humans, you're not that much wiser than a 16-year-old brat To be a Shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja, we are killers, assassins and those who do whatever it takes to win the fight . Your idealism is just another sign of your weakness " Danzō explained to Ichigo.

" If that's what a Shinobi is really like, then it should be no surprise why you guys are in a war with the Soul Society. I didn't come here to be a hero, i came to win and get out of here and protect my friends " Ichigo replied as he charges up his Bankai and comes at Danzō.

" Then i would have to discipline you about the reality of the world , **Iaidō:Hayauchi**_(_居合道_Way of Iai :Quick Draw_) " Danzō chanted as he quickly draws the blade to strike using Shunshin and goes to cut Ichigo's sword arm.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙 _Sawing_ _Black Moon Fang ) _" Ichigo countered as he uses his Getsuga Tenshō to form a saw like blade and blocks the attack and pushes Danzō back with his attack grazing his right arm's golden braces.

" This kid isn't half bad, he's still green but it seems he's increasing his strength more than i imagined . With my Sealing Arm Braces, i'm forced to hold back more than 99% of my real power in a fight . He's going to be a stubborn one to deal with " Danzō stated to himself.

" I don't want to waste my Hollowfication just yet. I need to bait him out , he's going easy on me right now but when he drops his guard , that would be my opportunity to take him down in one shot. If Kisuke is correct , a Kage is still too powerful for me to fight in a serious fight but if i can hit him before he has the chance to use his full power, then i should be able to beat him " Ichigo thinks to himself as he parries Danzō's strikes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Yoruichi and Naruto continue their battle together . Naruto goes to kick Yoruichi but Yoruichi easily dodges the attack while standing in the same place.

Naruto goes to attack Yoruichi up close with his right hand but Yoruichi dodges the attack. Naruto goes for a series of fast punches and goes for a haymaker but Yoruichi blocks with her right foot and goes to kick Naruto with her right foot . Yoruichi blocks a devastating kick from Naruto with her open palm and is standing there barely breaking a sweat while Naruto struggles to land a hit on her.

" What is this woman ? I can't even land a punch against her . How fast is she ? Everytime my fist comes into contact of her skin by an inch, it misses somehow . What trick is she using ? " Naruto asked himself as Yoruichi stands there calm and relaxed.

" Is there something wrong ? Think you can beat me ? " Yoriuchi taunted.

" It's time i stop playing around with you and get serious **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu **(多重影分身の術 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" _Naruto chanted as he summons 150 clones of himself to attack, all of them dashing at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) moving around Yoruichi.

" I guess it seems you want to take me all at once . Not bad however i already have a lover, those days are behind me however i still can't help myself to multiple men " Yoruichi sarcastically remarked as she uses high-speed movement to easily take out all the clones in 3 seconds.

" Impossible, she took them out so fast , is she in her Bankai state ? It can't be, she's not even using a sword so how is she... " Naruto shouted shocked to see the clones only to see Yoruichi behind her .

" So fast ? " Yoruichi said to Naruto as Naruto is right behind her.

" Shit ! " Naruto shouted as he goes to punch her only to get kicked in the face by Yoruichi and sent flying 500 feet into a pile of rubble.

" Come on kid, was that the best you can do to me ? I fail to see how you were a match to my top students Byakuya and Soifon if you can't even make me flinch " Yoruichi said to the blonde Shinobi.

" So those guys who came after me worked for you ? " Naruto asked.

" No, they were my students, you hurt both of them pretty badly too . I guess you must of used your Tailed Beast powers to with those battles because your skill level is pitiful. Your Taijutsu has no rhyme or form , you're merely swinging your punches and kicks and it's far too easy to read " Yoruichi explained to Naruto.

" Too easy to read huh ? I guess you're right " Naruto replied as it's revealed that the one she was talking to was a clone and is behind her with Rasengan.

" What the ? " Yoruichi stated as Naruto goes to attack the Black Shinigami.

" **Rasengan**" Naruto chanted as he goes to hit her but the attack seems to go through her and Yoruichi vanishes and grabs Naruto's shoulder a split second after Naruto thinks he hit her .

" Whoa, that was close, you almost got me there ! " Yoruichi sarcastically said to the blonde Shinobi.

" Impossible , she evaded my strike with ease. It didn't even seem like i missed. Is she moving so fast that i can't even keep up with my eyes alone ? " Naruto asked himself as he is frustrated of Yoruichi's speed.

" You can't win Naruto, surrender right now or i would have to get serious with you " Yoruichi said to Naruto.

" You should know that i never give up, that's my ninja way ! " Naruto replied as he thinks to himself.

" I see, so you plan to die for your ninja way ? So be it " Yoruichi said to Naruto.

" If i can't keep up with her speed, i would just have wear her down with numbers " Naruto thinks to himself.

" So you refuse to give up, then i would have to get serious then " Yoruichi stated.

" Try catching me first **OVER 9,000 Shadow Clone ****Jutsu** ( 以上九千影分身の術 _Ijō Kyū sen Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" _Naruto chanted as each of his clones make 1,000 clones each, in total making 9,001 Narutos.

" Not bad, so this is your secret to your power ? I must say, i never been around so many men before " Yoruichi sarcastically stated.

" Enough joking around, it's time we kick your ass **Ninja Art: Demon Wind Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**( 多重風魔手裏剣身の術_Fūma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_)" They all shout as they hit Yoruichi with shrunken and the shrunken hit their target with devastating precision but despite the accuracy, every shot missed it's mark while Yoruichi appears to haven't moved a muscle .

" What terrible aim you have , you guys are quite a disappointment " Yoruichi taunted as she is holding one of the kunai nonchalantly .

" Try this ! " Naruto shouted as his clones charge at the woman.

" I see, rushing at me all at once trying to pound a sweet innocent woman like me , i don't think i can handle all of you at once " Yoruichi taunted .

" Shut up, i'm getting tired of your sarcasm . I'm going to kick your ass believe it ! " all the clones replied as they charge at Yoruichi.

" I love it when men are this stubborn and determined it's a shame you stand no chance of beating me " Yoruichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Katsuyu has everyone under protection within the Hospital . Ebisu goes to talk with her .

" Don't worry, everyone is safe as long as i'm here " Katsuyu stated.

" Thank goodness you were here ! " Ebisu replied.

All of a sudden , Sakura her team bring back more injured Shinobi. Sakura is carrying 2 people on her back while Ino is holding on her back, Chōza and Chōji in their large forms are carrying 10 people each while Shikaku and Shikamaru are holding 1 person in their arms and Inoichi has 2 people on his back. Sakura then notices the power is out .

" What's happened here ? " Sakura asked Katsuyu.

" The fighting with the legendary Sannin and the Shintachio caused Chakra shockwaves which took out all the electronics within the hospital " Katsuyu explained to them.

" Damn it ! " Ino stated.

" Guess we have to start up the backup generator and repair it " Shikaku stated.

" Thank goodness, Tsunade has ran out of Chakra and the main body of me as well. There's no telling how long we can last healing all the people " Katsuyu stated.

" I need to get working on Yamato's cure immediately " Sakura stated.

" Okay then ! " Katsuyu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>East Konoha Highlands<strong>

Ukitake lies within a 7 mile diameter , 1 mile deep crater at the center of the attack, his injuries are brutal and fatal . Ukitake's lower right half of his face has been smashed in and the upper left part of his skull has been cracked into many chunks of pieces almost causing brain spillage while the rest of the skull has been fractured and shattered giving the skull a flattened look. Ukitake as has a compound fracture on his neck with his hyoid bone partially sticking out in the middle of the neck piercing the carotid artery and jugular vein. His ribs are exposed partially pointing out of the skin as well as his femur bones on both knees and both humerus poking out partially from the elbow.

Ukitake lies there motionlessly on the ground covered with his blood and dying. The extent of his injuries are so brutal that it looks like the aftermath of a train accident . Ukitake has reverted to his sealed sword form as he lies there at near death.

" Am i going to die ? I can't even see from my right eye and i feel no pain . I can't even talk .. Guess it was inevitable but i never thought that i could be beaten in battle by such a powerful opponent " Ukitake said to himself unable to talk and he tires to move his body .

He then sees two young, identical twin boys with large, light green-colored eyes, and short silver hair that is pulled back into ponytails. They wear identical light blue robes over kimonos, triangular-shaped hats, light beige hakama and blue shoes; their clothing resembles that of traditional Japanese Shinto priests.

" Don't die master Ukitake ! " one of the twins said to him.

" Sōgyo no Kotowari ? " Ukitake stated but is barely able to talk due to the fact he has only half a jaw, blood coughing out his mouth and gaping neck wound and his voice box severely damaged.

" Come on , please don't leave us , your like a father to us " another twin said to him as tears form around their eyes.

" I'm ...sorry ... my children... forgive me for... not being there for you " Ukitake said to them as he tries to get back up and hug them.

" No, don't leave us, we don't want to be orphaned ! " Sōgyo no Kotowari replied as their master then drops to the ground.

" Goodbye my children ! " Ukitake said to them as he falls to the ground on his back and his eyes lose all life in them and his heart stops beating.

" MASTER ! " Sōgyo no Kotowari shouted as they cry after seeing their master die and after a few seconds they vanish as well.

**Realm of Death**

**Ukitake's pov**

I can't feel my arms nor can i feel my body. I guess this really is the end of the line for me.

**530 Years ago**

I was born within the low-class aristocratic Ukitake family on December 21 1471 . I was the eldest son from the low-class aristocratic Ukitake family. I had five brothers and two sisters. My oldest sister was Envera Ukitake born January 23, 1631 and the youngest one Moria Ukitake who was born November 14, 1690 . My brothers were Nasan Ukitake who was the 2nd oldest in the family who was born July 25 , 1566 , the 3rd oldest was Sasuke Ukitake who was born February 5 , 1590 the middle child was Lentos Ukitake who was born on May 11 1681 , the second youngest brother was Yiri Ukitake who was born on June 7, 1751 and the youngest was Tyris Ukitake who was born March 21 , 1771 .

My father who was the head of the lower noble clan was Dakus Ukitake who was born April 4 , 1264. My mother was Rosay Revola from the Revola lower noble clan born October 3 , 1266 and married via arranged marriage on March 21 1460 . Despite it being an arranged marriage, my parents loved each other and were childhood friends .

**510 years ago**

I remember the first thing that i recall remembering was the first thing i said to my parents. It was a sunny afternoon approaching sunset on a nice spring day when i went to the Revola garden . My dad had black hair with no facial hair on his face while my mother had long blonde hair and wore a pink kimono.

" Son, this is a great day isn't it ? " he said to me.

" Dakus, he's only 30 . He has yet to fully develop his motor skills . It usually takes between 20 to 40 years for Shinigami babies to talk " my mother said to my father.

" I guess you're right ! " my father replied.

I then saw a fish jump out of the water. It was one of the most beautiful things i saw . It was two twin golden fish that came out the pond. That was when i uttered my first words.

" Twin Fish ! " i said to my parents.

" He talked , he just said his first words ! " my father said to my mother.

" This is a good day , it seems our little Ukitake is growing up very fast " my mother replied as we watched the sunset together . It was my parents who nurtured and cared for me .

**470 years ago**

I attended kindergarten for the first time in my life . I was a young boy with black hair and was constitutionally fit at the time attending my first day in kindergarten.

I was playing with the other students within the schoolyard when i started to feel sick, i was playing kickball with the kids when i started to get sick.

" Pass the ball Ukitake ! " said one of the kids.

" Fine !" i answered as i go to kick the ball but then i started to become very sick and cough up blood from my mouth.

" Ukitake ! " one of the kids shouted .

" Somebody call for help ! " said the teacher as i blacked out .

I woke up 3 days later with my hair now snow-white while my eyebrows were still black . My parents were at my bedside, my mother had tears running down her eyes while my father looked distress and haggard.

" He's awake Rosay ! " my father said to my mother .

" Thank goodness ! " she replied as she rushes to hug me .

" It's a miracle this child is alive, not too many people live though this disease " the doctor said to my folks.

" What do you mean ? " my father asked him.

" Jūshirō has a rare illness that is currently incurable, he has severe immunodeficiency syndrome. His organs are vulnerable to infection and bleeding . He needs these pills every time he starts to cough and need to make frequent hospital visits " the doctor said to me.

" Okay ! " my mother replied as she hugged me.

" Mommy , why is my hair white ? " i asked them.

" You're sick Ukitake !" she answered.

" Mommy, i'm scared ! " i said to them frightened about the prospect of me nearly dying.

" Don't be scared, you're going to be alright ! " my mother replied as i cried on her shoulders.

" You're son needs to stay on this wheelchair for a while in the bubble. Any infection could cause serious life threatening sickness " he said to me as i was then put in a bubble.

" I guess our son would have to walk around like this for the remainder of our lives " my mother stated as tears come out her eyes but my father comforts her and makes sure she's alright.

" Don't worry our son would prevail over this ! " my father replied.

I was put within a mobile bubble were an automated wheelchair with a bubble protected me from outside harm whenever i was in public. I was pulled out of school and heavily monitored by members of my clan for several decades.

**435 years ago**

35 years have passed since i was put in containment. My doctor was impressed i survived this long against the illness in my body. My mother meanwhile was undergoing intense labor with my brother.

" It looks like your son is fine ! " he said to my father .

" You're saying his life is no longer in danger ? " my father questioned.

" Not really, he's still sick and his psychical illness would seriously limit his ability to play sports or take jobs such as being a Shinigmai " my doctor stated.

" But he should be fine right ? " my father asked again.

" As long as he is given frequent hospital visits and given medication on a regular basis , Jushiro should be fine " my doctor answered.

" Dad, am i going to be alright ? " i asked him coming into the room.

" You should be fine ! " my father answered.

Suddenly the nurse rushes in to talk with my dad.

" Mr Ukitake, come quick, your child is born " the nurse said to my dad.

" Right away , Ukitake come with me " my dad said to me.

" What's going on daddy ? " i asked him.

" You're going to have a baby brother " he answered as we visited our mother which just gave birth to my baby brother and was holding him in her arms .

" Ukitake , it seems you are no longer in a bubble " my mother said to me.

" Yeah, the doctor said that i feel better " i answered .

" Looks like you have a baby brother " she said to me holding the baby in her arms.

" What is his name ? " i asked my parents.

" We named him Nasan Ukitake, every July 25 would be the celebration of his birth and you would be in charge of protecting him " they both answered.

" Don't worry mommy, i would make sure Nasan is protected with my life " i replied as i held my little brother in my arms for the first time of my life.

**400 years ago**

35 years have passed since my first younger brother was born and i was cleared medically to live a normal healthy life . I was starting to feel better with the exception of the occasional illness i felt. My second younger brother Sasuke Ukitake was born February 5 , 1590 11 years ago

I attended an all boys private school within the noble sector of the Soul Society, i wasn't a very strong kid and always had been weak in constitution. It also means i was a target to bullies as well as thugs as well. One day i was walking to class with my books when i was then surrounded by 3 older kids who wanted to pick on me because i was of a lower noble family.

" Hey, what's a poor runt doing here ? " one of the kids said to me.

" Nothing, i was just heading out to class " i answered the kids.

" I don't think you get it, you aren't a real rich guy like us " said one of the bullies.

" Maybe we should teach this guy a lesson ! " said one of the bullies when i then see a young boy with a pony tail walk up to them and talk with them.

" Dudes , leave the guy alone. He's done nothing to you ! " the young man said to them.

" But he's a low-class bum ! " said one of the bullies .

" Are you kidding me, that guy is from the son of the high-ranking noble Kyōraku family" another bully replied they walked way.

" Thank you for having my back " i said to the young boy.

" You're welcome , i dislike people picking on the weak " he replied.

" What is your name ? " i asked him.

" Name's Shunsui Kyōraku, yours ? " he answered.

" My name is Jūshirō Ukitake " i replied.

For that day we cemented our friendship with each other . I took my newly acquainted friend to my families house.

" So you made a friend ? " my father asked me.

" Hello mr Ukitake, my name is Shunsui Kyōraku of the Kyōraku clan " Shunsui answered bowing his head down.

" I see, it's a pleasure to meet someone from one of the higher noble houses " my father replied.

" It seems like you made a good friend there Ukitake " my mother stated.

" We were worried that you would never fit in after the illness but it now seems like you found a real friend to hang out with " my father stated.

" Don't worry Mr and Mrs Ukitake , me and Jūshirō would be friends for life " Shunsui replied as we shaked our hands.

**370 years ago**

Me and Shunsui hanged out with each other for 30 years as friends and we have bonded like brothers. I was 16 years old with my white hair grown to shoulder length and i was around 5'6" in height and looked like a 16 year old . Shunsui and i were friendly teenagers who hanged together in school.

" So Ukitake , how are things with you ? " he asked me.

" Fine Shunsui. Tomorrows my 160th birthday. It's the day i become a man " i answered.

" I see , well i got a surprise for you tomorrow " he said to me .

" Very well then ,i can't wait for it ! " i replied.

It was my 160th birthday the following day. I was with my whole family opening my presents from them.

" You're finally 160 years old, now you can be the leader of the clan once you marry someone from another clan " my father said to me.

" Here's this gift for you my son ! " my mother said to me. It was a beautiful golden watch my mother got that cost 200,000 kan.

" Thank you mother ! " i said to her as she hugged me.

" Big brother ! " my little brother said to me.

" What is it Nasan ? " i asked him.

" Here's your gift ! " my little brother said to me as he gave me a necklace with an amulet of a picture of me and my little brother in a family picture.

The last but not least, Shunsui came to me with a ring in his hand.

" What's with the ring ? " i asked him.

" This is our BFF ring ! " Shunsui answered.

" Thanks my friend. I would never lose this ring " i replied as hugged each other .

Suddenly my mother started to feel pain inside her.

" Crap, my mother is going into labor ! " i said panicking.

" It's going to take a while to get a carriage to take her to the hospital " my father distressfully stated.

" Don't worry, you guys can use my carriage " Shunsui replied as we head out to the hospital.

After a few hours , my mother successfully gave birth to her baby girl.

" Thanks alot Shunsui, had not for you , my mother would be in trouble" i said to my friend.

" No problem ! " Shunsui replied.

" So how's the child ? " i asked my mother.

" You're going to have a baby sister ! " she answered as she just gave birth to my baby sister and was holding my baby sister in her arms .

" What is her his name ? " i asked my parents.

" We named her Envera Ukitake" they both answered.

" Thank you for helping us " i said to Shunsui.

" You're welcome ! " he replied.

**350 years ago**

I graduated from the noble high school after being in high school for 40 years . I was one of the best students to graduate from the high school. My friend Shunsui was there as well . While i worked hard to get out of the school , Shunsui was an underachiever who only cared about chasing women .

" Looks like you graduated from high school too Shunsui " i said to my friend.

" Well i might be lazy be even i need to pass just to keep my folks from cutting me off " Shunsui stated.

" So what about the prom ? " i asked him.

" Don't worry, if you need a date then i have plenty of girls to choose from " Shunsui said to me.

" No thanks, i'm cool ! " i replied as we walked down the stage after getting our diploma. I then met my parents as well as my 75-year-old brother Nasan Ukitake , my 61-year-old brother Sasuke Ukitake, 20-year-old sister Envera Ukitake.

" We're proud of you Ukitake ! " my father said to me.

" You made us proud !" my mother said to me as she hugged me .

" I'm one step closer to becoming an attorney " i said to my parents.

" We raised a fine child here ! " my father stated to my mom .

" You don't mind if i go to the prom with my friends do you ? " i asked my folks .

" Sure thing, you're a man now. You deserved to hang out with your friends " my mother answered.

" Okay ! " i replied as i head out to the prom.

Me and Shunsui were within the prom which was within a fancy ballroom. Shunsui was with 10 girls partying with them when he came to me with one of them with green hair and red hair that is waist length with light skin and c-cup boobs.

" Hey Ukitake ! " Shunsui said to me.

" Hey Shunsui, looks like you have quite alot of dates " i stated.

" I have a girl to introduce to you " he said to me as the green haired girl comes up to me.

" Who is this girl ? " i asked Shunsui.

" She's the sister of Lara Kasumiōji and cousin of Guren Kasumiōji , Mashra Kasumiōji " Shunsui answered.

" You mean the child genius freshman and the leader of the cheerleading team ? " i asked him.

" Yep, i'm related to them . I heard about how smart you are , i'm from another school studying law " Mashra answered.

" So you're here to see your sister graduate and visit your cousin ? " i asked her.

" Yes i am . I have heard alot about you from my friend Shunsui and Lara told me how smart you are " Mashra stated.

" I'm interested to get to know you better " i said to her .

" Okay , how about we start by dancing ? " Mashra asked me.

" Fine ! " i answered as we grabbed each other and started to dance with each other throughout the night.

" I have a feeling we are going to get along very well " Mashra said to me as she kissed me on the check.

" I have the exact same feeling !" i replied.

**300 years ago**

I spent nearly 50 years within college . I was studying in the major of law and wanted to become an attorney the same way that Mashra wanted to become a lawyer. After recently finishing college . Me and Mashra decided to date for the first time in our lives . I moved into my own place and visited my parents and my siblings every weekend that i wasn't too busy .

" So Ukitake, where do you want to take me ? " Mashra asked me.

" Let's go to a fancy restaurant " i answered as i grabbed her hand and then walked to the 4 star restaurant .

We ate some of the finest foods within the restaurant. I paid for everything in the restaurant and after getting the check, we headed to a secluded hilltop where we stared at the stars.

" Ukitake , where do you think you might be in the next hundred years ? " Mashra asked me.

" I honestly don't know, assuming this illness i'm cursed with doesn't kill me off first i hope i can be with a family with kids " i answered.

" Well hopefully you would stick around long enough to make me a happy woman " Mashra stated as we go to kiss each other and feel each others hair.

**250 years ago**

Me and Mashra were now madly in love after dating for over 50 years . Mashra and i were running a successful life together as attorneys who were fighting for the rights of all people . Me and her were attending the baby shower of Yiri Ukitake 6 months before his birth.

My oldest sister , Envera Ukitake was 120 years old and had blonde hair . My brother Nasan was 185 years old and had curled , golden hair and a muscular body frame . My 2nd brother Sasuke Ukitake was 161 years old and had golden hair and my current youngest brother Lentos was 70 years old. I was 280 years old as well as my girlfriend.

My father was 487 years old . My mother was 485 and still looked like she was in her early 30's and was still able to bear children despite being in her middle ages. Everyone was at the baby shower that day.

" So you're having another little brother Ukitake ? " my girlfriend asked me.

" Yeah, it's surprising that my mother could give birth at her advanced age. So what's happening in your life " i answered.

" My cousin Guren just got married last week to the son of the Kuchiki clan leader " she stated.

" I see , that's a good thing. Well speaking of marriage .. i was thinking about it long and hard about the subject " i said to her.

" Thinking of what ? " she asked.

" Mashra... would you take my hand in marriage ? " i asked her as i proposed to her with my ring.

" Yes, i do ! " Mashra replied .

I then came up to everyone to explain that me and Mashra have proposed to each other.

" Everyone, i have an important thing to say to you " i said to everyone.

" What is it ? " my mother asked me.

" Do tell my son " my father stated.

" Me and Mashra are going to get married soon " i answered.

" Excellent my son, you are finally becoming a man " he said to me.

" I'm so proud of you, you would be soon giving us grandchildren " my mother said to me.

" Bro, good luck on your marriage ! " Nasan said to me.

**240 years ago**

Me and Mashra walked down to the shrine with me wearing a fine suit and my wife wearing a beautiful wedding dress. Mashra and i stand beside each other at the end of the aisle, in front of the chanting priest. He'd stop, taking their hands and setting Mashra 's on top of mines, the priest would then give a gesture of his hands, for the couple to face each other.

" Jūshirō Ukitake ! Do you take Mashra Kasumiōji as you lawfully wedded wife ? " the priest asked me.

" I do ! " i answered with enthusiasm.

" Mashra Kasumiōji ! Do you take Jūshirō Ukitake as you lawfully wedded husband ? " the priest asked her.

" I do !" Mashra replied.

" I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride " the priest said as we both kissed each other and walked down the aisle together where i met my best friend Shunsui who was the ring man in the wedding .

" Well, looks like you finally got married " Shunsui said to me.

" All thanks to you " i replied.

" Had not for you hooking me up with him, i would've never met such a great guy like Ukitake " Mashra said to my friend.

" Me and Ukitake are like brothers, we always stick together no matter what " Shunsui replied.

My mother and father walk to meet us .

" Congratulations, you made us proud ! " my mother said to me as she hugs me tight .

" You are the shiny example of a great son , your brothers and sisters are proud of you and you're an inspiration to them all " my father proudly said to me as he shook my hand as i carried my newlywed wife to the horse carriage where we were taken to our honeymoon spot .

" I can't believe we had such a good time " i said to her.

" Me too ! " Mashra replied as she kissed me in the mouth.

" Mashra! " i said blushing from her kiss.

" I love your Ukitake ! " Mashra said to me as she kisses me .

" I love you too ! " i replied as we made out with each other. Mashra then began to undress me and lick my neck.

" This is my first time i did this " Mashra said to me.

" Same here ! " i replied blushing as i began to feel on her boobs.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

" Looks like you have gotten better with your sickness " Mashra said to me as she puts his hand around my member.

" Ah, Mashra " i said blushing.

Both of us start to make out with each other as we feel on each others gentila.

" So intense... ah " Mashra shouted as i rubs against her vagina.

" Hmmm, i want to get a good look down there " i said to her as i removed her panties causing her to blush.

" Hey stop it , don't down there ! " Mashra replied blushing as she orgasmed . I then took out my penis and go on top of her and feels on her boobs.

" Damn these boobs are so soft ! " i said to her as i thrusted inside her while groping her melons.

" What an incredibly huge dick ! " she said to me as i thrusted and pound her body while licking her boobs.

" This seems delicious , i want to keep licking it ! " i said to Mashra as i moved around my tongue around her melons causing her to moan and her face turned red.

" This is so intense... I can't handle this... i'm cumming ... AAAHAH " Mashra screamed in ecstasy as she is about to climax.

" You're so cute when your blushing like that " i said to her as then suddenly felt like climax .

" Ah... Deeper...all the way in.. feels so GOOD ! MM..MMM ! " she shouted as she took more and more of me inside. We made out with each other. We cuddled with each other as i pound and drilled her.

" UKITAKE ! " Mashra shouted as she orgasmed..

" MASHRA! " i replied as i released inside me and we cuddle up with each other underneath the sheets.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

" Ukitake that was amazing " Mashra said to me.

" I think you and i are in the beginning of a beautiful relationship ,i'm glad i married to you " i replied.

**221 years ago**

19 years have passed since me and Mashra have married each other. We were dating each other within a grassy field in the better part of the Runokgai .

" Isn't the site beautiful ? " i asked her.

" Indeed ! " Mashra replied as we stared at the moon together .

" It's too bad my illness prevents me from bearing any children " i said to my wife.

" Indeed but don't worry ,we can find ways around it by adopting a child " Mashra said to me.

" I love your Mashra ! " i said to her.

" I love you too ! " she replied as we were about to make out with each other but then all the sudden we encountered a terrifying monster. It was around 30 feet high with a mask like face with the body of an crab .

" What the hell is that ? " i shouted.

" A Hollow, run for your life ! " Mashra shouted as she was then grabbed by the monstrous crab.

" Mashra ! " i shouted ass i grabbed a nearby tree branch and try to fend off the monster and free her.

" UKITAKE ! " Mashra yelled in horror as the crab-like Hollow then squeezes onto her as i struggle to damage it .

" LET GO OF HER ! " i shouted only to feel myself becoming ill ." Not here of all times " i stated as i struggle to stand.

" UKITAKE! ARRGH ! " Mashra screamed as the Hollow cuts her in half with her pincers to my horror.

" MASHRA !" I shouted in despair as she died in front of my eyes as i was helpless to stop it.

" ARRRRAWAAGHR ! " the Hollow roared at me as it came right at me.

" You killed my wife, you bastard. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY ! " i shouted as i recklessly charged at the Hollow and was actually able to stab the Hollow through the eye with the sharp end of the stick and was able to kill it out of a fluke strike. I then rushed to my wife only to see it was too late to save " No,nooo, NOOO! " i shouted in despair as i held the top half of my wife's corpse .

All of the sudden a pack of 10 large Hollows which are 10 times stronger than normal Hollows came and surrounded me as well as the Adjuchas leader. The Hollow leader was T-rex like monster with human like arms.

" What an incredibly delicious soul we found here. We been looking for you for a while " the Adjuchas asked me.

" So you murdered my wife as well ? " i shouted at him.

" She was a nasty soul but she was merely Hollow bait compared to you " the Adjuchas replied.

" I'll avenge her death by killing you " i replied as i charged at him trying to stab him with the same branch i killed the weaker Hollow with but the stick shatters into thousands of splinters hitting his eyeballs "What ? "

" I'm an Adjuchas, i'm far stronger than a normal Hollow you luckily killed with that twig " he mocked as he smacks me aside 50 feet through a tree paralyzing me . 10 Hollows then surrounded me and goes to eat me. At this point, i gave up on living.

" Come at me , i don't care anymore ! " i said to them as i had no hope left in me after watching my true love die .

Suddenly one of the Hollows that came at me first was cut cleanly in half . I opened my eyes to see a woman with a black kimono with long black hair down to her waist with blue eyes wielding a Nodachi with one hand . She had a rather busty frame under the kimono and had a bit of her cleavage exposed.

" Looks like i found some Hollows to kill " the woman said to the Hollows with a psychotic look on her face as she licks her lips.

" A Soul Reaper , you think you can beat me ? No one can beat an Adjuchas in combat " the monster said to the woman as he shoots a Cero right at the woman but she effortlessly blocks it with her right hand .

" Don't tell me that was your best Cero, i've fought Gillians with better Ceros " the woman said to the Adjuchas.

" What, impossible ! How can a Shinigami catch a Cero barehanded ? " the Adjuchas shouted.

" Is that all you can do ? How disappointing " the woman answered as she swings down her sword cleanly cutting the monster in half and then with another sword swing cuts down all the charging Hollows in half. She then drew back her sword and walked towards me.

" You came too late, my wife just died " i said to her as tears dripped down my face.

" I apologize for my incompetence ! " she replied as she used healing Kidō to fix my back in a few minutes. She then disappeared after healing me.

The next day , i set up a funeral for my dead wife. Everyone was at attendance there including Mashra's cousin Guren and her husband Sōjun who was with his father Ginrel . Shunsui was at my side in the funeral.

" Why did she have to die ? " i said to my friend as tears drip down my eyes.

" Ukitake, i'm sorry. I wish i could of been there to save her " Shunsui said to me trying to confront me.

" She had to died within our 19th anniversary , why did she had to die ? " i shouted as i walked away from the funeral.

" Son where are you going ? " my father asked me.

" I can't be here, i can't accept that she's dead " i shouted .

" You have to, it's the cold reality son however you have family here to help you " my mother said to me as tried to stop me.

" I need to be alone right now , it would be best appreciated " i replied as i walked away. At this point i had nothing to lose. I loved my wife too much to allow myself to let go of her.

Later on that night , i went to **District # 3 Īsuto shūryō **(イースト終了_East End_ ) North Rukongai 40 miles north of the Seireitei and climbed on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain. I then prepared to jump off the cliff so i can finally reunite with my wife once more. I was going to jump when i heard a sound of a woman's voice.

"** Bakudō # 63 . Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛_, Locking Bondage Stripes_)" the mysterious woman chanted as she ensnared me 200 feet into the jump and pulls me back up with ease. It was the same woman from the night before who robbed me of my glory of killing myself.

" Who are you ? " i asked her with tears in my eye.

" Don't worry, i'm not here to harm you . I'm Lieutenant Retsu Unohana " she said to me as she the puts her hands on my back.

" You bitch, why won't you let me die ? " i shouted at her.

" Because i can't allow someone like you to recklessly waste their lives " she answered.

" Why do you continue to follow me ? " i asked her.

" I didn't, you came to where i usually go to as an vacation spot when i'm off duty " Unohana stated.

" Why do you want me alive ? " i asked the black-haired woman.

" Listen you probably didn't realize this until today but you have some spiritual power " Unohana said to me.

" Spiritual power ? " i asked her shocked to hear this.

" Listen, if you wish to defend the ones you love from Hollows, you must home your spiritual power and become a Shinigami " she said to me.

" But i'm ill ! A sick man like can't hope to be as powerful as a Shinigami " i stated.

" Don't look like it , listen if you continue to walk around with uncontrolled spiritual power, you might end up killing everyone around you including yourself . Those Hollows targeted you and your wife because of your great Reiatsu, if you wish to avoid more tragedies, train to become a Shinigami" Unohana stated.

" Why not kill me if i'm that much of a threat ? " i questioned her.

" Because you can help save the lives of millions with me . You have the look of a person who wants to help protect the innocent, why not use that power hidden in you to do so ? " Unohana asked me.

" Why do you care so much about me ? You barely know me " i questioned her.

" Because i know how it's like to walk in darkness, if anything unlike you i had no family and lived much of my life alone. You need to appreciate the family you do have and make sure they don't meet the same fate as your fallen wife " Unohana answered.

" I guess you have a point, i was being selfish and immature, i must burden the responsibility of having power and deal with this " i replied.

" Fine, do it just to make sure no one loses their loved ones like you have " Unohana said to me.

" Thank you for saving me ! " i said to her only to see her disappear.

**220 years ago**

I lived a normal life as a soul from a noble family as well as Shunsui. While was sick and still had the illness, i also discovered i had spiritual power and wanted to learn how to control it so i don't hurt the ones i love. After realizing that i had spiritual power, i joined the **Shinōreijutsuin **(精神的な芸術アカデミー, _Spiritual Arts Academy) _and was going to take the Shinō academy qualification exams when i met my best friend Shunsui_ ._

" Shunsui, you're here too ? " i asked them.

" My folks made me come here against my will_ " _Shunsui answered as he is waiting in line calmly.

" I see ! " i replied.

" Nervous ? " he asked.

" You're not ? " i asked.

" Why should i be, if i pass, i pass, if i fail, there's always next year " Shunsui answered as he was eating steamed buns .

" Those are some delicious bums " Ukitake said to Shunsui .

" Want some buns ? " Shunsui asked me.

" Sure ! " i replied as i took some buns to eat.

As we sat there eating an announcement came over the loudspeakers.

" Attention, would all prospective Shinigami please report to the courtyard " said one of the Shinigami.

We both walked out to the courtyard were saw so many people wearing the training robes. I felt sorry for the ones that would have to turn them in. We then saw 3 people within the courtyard . One of them was the Head Captain himself who was with his Lieutenant Retsu Unohana who was Vice Captain for 20 years after graduating from the academy after 3 years and the other person was Ginrei Kuchiki.

" This test is to see if you have the ability to even become first step is to see if you guys can manifest an **Asauchi **(浅打ち_Shallow Hit)"_ Yamamoto said to us.

" Those who generate a Asauchi would be qualified to seek training to use a real Zanpakutō " Unohana stated.

" Everyone come forward and grab these sword hilts. If you can channel and solidify your Reikyou into the hilt forming a sharp blade, you pass the entrance exam . If you don't you fail the entrance exam_ "_ Ginrei stated as he shows them how it's done by turning his own spiritual energy into an Asauchi_._

" The first to go up is Jushiro Ukitake " Yamamoto said to me as i walk up to pick up the hilt nervous that i might fail this .

" Are you ready ? " Ginrei asked me.

" Yeah ! " i answered while i nodded nervously i then try to summon my blade however the hilt breaks on me.

" What's going on ? " Unohana asked the elder Captains .

" Impossible, did he just ... " Ginrei stated shocked to see my sword transform into a real Zanpakutō which resembled an average katana with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle .

" Well do my eyes deceive me, not since Unohana or the recent graduate student have i seen anyone form a Zanpakutō on their first try " Yamamoto stated.

" It's my turn ! " Shunsui stated as he walked up and grabbed the hilt however he created his own impressive feat . He created two completely different Zanpakutōs consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle.

" They both manifested real Zanpakutō's " Yamamoto stated.

" These two are something else , i haven't seen potential and talent of this level in hundreds of years " Ginrei said the both of us.

" Both of you are automatically qualified to be in the academy " Yamamoto explained to us.

**219 Years ago**

1 year had past since i was drafted into the Shinō Academy as well as Shunsui . I was able to train hard to become a student of the Shinigami Academy. Our talents quickly came to be noticed by the higher-ups and both me and Shunsui was frequently given missions from the Gotei 13 even though i had not yet graduated.

I was at my second year when we were leading a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One when a group of huge Hollows took the class by surprise.

" I think the exercise went perfectly , I think everyone has returned safely " i stated.

" So the exercise was a success ? " Shunsui asked.

" This is Ukitake at the checkpoint ! Barrier team, what's your report ? What's going on respond ? What's wrong, barrier team ? ! " i called them but i got no response. I had a terrible feeling from this, not since the Hollow that attacked me since i felt this fear.

" What's going on ? What could of happened ? " Shunsui asked.

" I don't know , it's strange for them not to answer " i answered holding the phone in my hand then my friend notices the corpse of the barrier team. They were badly mutilated and ripped apart by Hollows. Then a large bull Adjuchas class Hollow with sharp bull horns.

" Shit a Hollow ! " Shunsui shouted as he draws out his two sealed swords .

" Don't worry we are use to dealing with his type " i replied as i pull out my blade as well .

" How was such a gigantic Hollow able to sneak up on us like that ? " Renji asked me.

"I don't know , it seems it was able to conceal it's spiritual pressure somehow " i answered.

Me and Shunsui charge at the bull like creature but both our blades fail to cut him.

" Is that all you got Shinigamis ? " the Adjuchas asked us.

" Damn it, how's it possible, we can kill even Menos with our skills and yet our blade fails to pierce his skin " i said to Shunsui.

" Don't compare me to those weaklings, i'm an Adjuchas .We are ten times the power of a Menos " he said to us as he attacked the both of us.

We took a beating from the Adjuchas as it toyed with us and punched us around . We were powerless against the Adjuchas. We were then knocked down by the Adjuchas and were badly injured.

" It looks like we met our match Ukitake! " Shunsui said to me.

" Indeed... " i replied as the Adjuchas came right at us only for me to hear a voice in my head.

" Ukitake kun !" said a voice which belonged to two young, identical twin boys with large, light green-colored eyes, and short silver hair that is pulled back into ponytails wearing identical light blue robes resembling Japanese Shinto priests.

" What is it ? " i asked .

" Call out my name quickly " the boys said to me .

" You're my ... " i said speechless only to be interrupted .

" **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) , quick use our powers " they said to me.

" Fine ! " i replied as i unleashed my power with my blade forming into two covered with Reiatsu given they were merely a recently awakened Shikai.

" It looks like you awakened your power as well " Shunsui said to me as his sword was covered with wind.

" You think that would be enough ? Think again " the Hollow replied as he came at us with a charging bull only to get hit by a wind and Lightning strike which causes an X shape gash on his chest .

" Never underestimate the power of the Shinigami ! " i said to the Hollow.

" You thought we were mere academy students, think again. Me and Ukitake are the best there is " Shunsui stated as he was as exhausted as i was .

" Damn it, you haven't seen the last of me " the Adjuchas replied as he retreated back to Hueco Mundo.

I collapsed and passed out for a whole only to be awoken by Lieutenant Unohana.

" Are you alright ? " Unohana asked me.

" Yeah i'm fine ! " i answered as i got back up as well as Shunsui.

" I'm fine ! " Shunsui answered.

" Good job fending off the Adjuchas long enough for all of them to escape alive " Unohana stated.

" No problem ! " i replied as i coughed again.

It was that moment which cemented us as the talk of the school as we were the ones who fought and survived against a Hollow capable of killing hundreds of academy students.

**218 years ago**

Me and Shunsui were the top students within the academy . We were popular among the students within the academy . We moved to the 6th grade of class pretty quickly.

" Hey Ukitake , what's up ? " said one of the academy students.

" Hey guys ! " i said to them as i was surrounded by 5 other admirers of my work.

" I wish i can be like him. How can you be so strong despite having such a weak Constitution ? " one of the guys asked me.

" I wish i can fight like you ! " one of the other students asked me .

" Indeed, you and Shunsui both kick ass " said a fourth student.

" It's nothing, i'm just a hard worker " i replied.

At that moment i saw Shunsui walking across the hallway with at least 5 women around him ranging from 160 year olds to 230 year olds.

" Hey Ukitake how's things going with you ? " Shunsui asked me as he was groping one of the girls.

" Not here Shunsui ! " said one of the girls blushing.

" Hey come on,you don't have to be shy around me " Shunsui replied as he playfully chases around two girls .

" Shunsui ! " i said to him trying to get his attention to me.

" Sorry about that Ukitake, i was too caught up those babes over there " Shunsui stated.

" That's alright , we need to get ... " i said to him only to get interrupted by a cough which i coughed up some flem and blood from my mouth.

At that moment we got a P.A. call from Yamamoto about the test we had today.

" Today we are going to have a test to see if you guys are capable of being promoted to the next grade . You must each prove your skills in combat , you must defeated at least 5 opponent in battle to be promoted to the next grade , killing is allowed but strongly discouraged . This exam would show if you are worthy of the title Shinigami. You must use all your Shinigami abilities to impress the people watching the exams " Yamamoto said to all of us as we all head out to the tournament.

After me and Shunsui fought off most of competition, we stood at the center of the ring within the stadium and we're ready to blow the minds of the spectators.

" Are you ready to do this Shunsui ? " i asked him holding my Zanpakutō.

" Anytime you're ready, friend " Shunsui answered as he drew out his tachi and wakizashi.

We then came at each other moving at high speeds using Shunpo that we mastered. Shunsui came at me with a horizontal slash with his sealed sword but i dodged the strike and blocked with my sword. Shunsui does a left hammer strike with his wakizashi which i blocked with one sword wielded by both hands . The force of the attack pushes me down .

" What incredible force you pack ! " i said to my friend as i was being pushed down 2 feet deep from Shunsui's force.

" Not bad but try this ! " Shunsui replied as he came at me with a roundhouse kick .

" **Bakudō # 8. Seki** (斥, _Repulse_) " i chanted as he creates a round shield on his hand last second orb of light blue energy knocking back the hairy Shinigami.

Meanwhile in the crowd in attendance . Yamamoto , Unohana and Ginrei were watching us fight each other.

" They're abilities are as high as you expected " Ginrei stated.

" I trained them myself , it shows how great of a teacher i am to turn these two into such powerful fighters . I never thought they processed such natural talent " Yamamoto said to the elder Kuichi.

" There Reaistu's are so high , especially for academy students " Unohana said to Yamamoto.

" Indeed, these two are already as powerful as 3rd seats " Ginrei replied.

While the geezers talked it out and while i was listening to them. Shunsui continued putting on a show for the crowd in attendance by coming at me with his swords.

" **Mōda # 1 Kudaku **(砕く, _Smash_) " Shunsui chanted as he swings his tachi downward.

" **Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_)" i countered as i used a swift upward vertical slash to block his strike.

" Looks like you fight well for someone with a weak constitution " Shunsui said to me.

" Indeed , for a manwhore, you're pretty focused.

" So how about we show theses guys something special ? " he asked me.

" Indeed ! " i answered as we gathered our swords into position and generate Reiatsu around each other which caused all the academy students to get weighed down by our spiritual power .

" What are they doing ? Are they turning into their Bankai state ? " Unohana asked them.

" Not they are using there Shikai " Yamamoto answered as he stares at the duo.

A gust of wind then appears over Shunsui as he releases his Shikai.

"** Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer Katen Kyōkotsu** (花天狂骨, _Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone_) " Shunsui chanted as he crosses his two blades together forming a cross-shaped formation with his tachi in his right hand facing upward and his wakizashi facing forward.

" **All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) " i chanted as i released my Shikai creating a small lightning storm.

The smoke reveals that Shunsui's blades had became a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end.

I was wielding two blades with a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. The blade was now somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakutō and the cross guard now extended up the blade for about 15 cm. Up 25 cm from where the cross guard is, there is a 45 degree cut on the inside of the blade where a second blade is jutting back down and parallel to the main blade.

" Let's settle this once and for all ! " Shunsui said to me.

" Very well then ! " i replied as we came at each other with our Zanpakutōs as we used the only attacks we knew at the time.

"** Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_)" Shunsui chanted as he rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions creating large wind blades that fire towards me.

"** Jūrakuraihadō** (重落雷波動_Heavy Lightning Wave_ ) " i chanted as i swung both blades firing two massive lightning bolts similar to a Getsuga Tenshō which hits the wind blades and create an explosion which engulfs the stadium in light blinding each other.

" What incredible power ! " Unohana stated as she looked at the two of us .

" There power is even greater than that of the Lieutenants currently employed in the Gotei 13's aside from Unohana and my Vice Captain . If anything they're almost Captain level " Ginrei stated as he looks at both of us fighting.

" Incredible, their power readings are over **9,000 RYK** " Unohana stated looking at the soul phone.

" These guys are something that only comes once a generation " Yamamoto stated as they watch our fight.

Both of us were exhausted and we were out of Reiatsu given we can't fully use our Shikai's true power. Yamamoto came down with his Lieutenant and Ginrei Kuchiki.

" Looks like you two put on quite a show " Ginrei stated.

" You have both passed and are now the new 4th and 5th seats of my Squad " Yamamoto said to us as we were promoted to our position as seated officers under Lieutenant Unohana .

**217 years ago**

After 3 months we served under our Captain Commander and our Lieutenant Retsu Unohana. We became Shinigami at a time where the Soul Society was caught up in a war between Quincy and Shinigami . We barely knew the politics or the origins of the war, all we knew is that the Quinces were a threat to the Soul Society. Overtime, i learned that the Quincy Race began 700 to 800 years ago with the birth of Yhwach who would grow up to rage war with the Soul Society due misunderstandings regarding the laws of the Soul Society.

After he fell around 700 years ago, the Quincy race make a peace treaty with the Soul Society and it lasted for nearly 700 years ago, that is until a civil war between two clans descending from Yhwach, the Ishida clan who were the pro Shinigami side who wanted to maintain peace with the Shinigami and then there was the Takuma clan, the anti Shinigami rebel group who started the second Quincy war. After crushing an nearly destroying the Ishida Clan, Riku Takuma became in charge and undertook radical policies, one of them including causing the mass slaughter of Hollows both within the World of the Living and even within Hueco Mundo .

There was already growing problems regarding the Quinces within the years prior to the war. The population within the world of the living was drastically growing larger as of a result of rapidly advancing technology within the living world and the Shinigami could no longer stand by and be too lenient regarding the balance of souls. Shinigami govern the souls between the Human World and Soul Society, which maintains a balance that if not kept would result in the mutual destruction of both worlds. All souls, including Hollows, are subject to the Shinigami governance of maintaining the balance. Quincy completely extinguish Hollows. Thus the souls that come to the Human World do not return to Soul Society and therefore the souls would increase only on the side of the Human World. Meaning, the Human World becomes heavy in souls causing Soul Society to spill over into it; mixing life and death. The ultimate result would be the end of the world.

Many years passed within Soul Society trying to appeal to the Quincy that the handling of Hollows should be left to the Shinigami. The Quincy refused to accept the situation. As time went on, the number of Quincy increased and the cycle of souls became more unstable. Problems arose with trying to negotiate with the pro Shinigami Quincy who wanted to act as first responders to the Hollows which forced central 46 to start acting within secret assassinations of Quinces which didn't go unnoticed by the more radical Takuma clan who used the corruption of the Central 46 and intentional killing off of Quinces as their motives to seek out the destruction of the Gotei 13.

We were given the rank seated officer due to our impressive fighting skills and the fact we achieve Shikai within a short amount of time as well as the fact the previous 4th and 5th seats of Squad 1 died within battle and we took up vacant seats.

I served as the 5th seat of Squad 1 , Shunsui being slightly more powerful than me served as the fourth seat of the Squad. Despite our power levels being stronger than nearly all Vice Captains at the time minus Yoruichi or Unohana, we were still weaker than our 3rd seat Chōjirō Sasakibe at the time. Sasakibe was personally trained by Yamamoto at the request of his father . Despite being only 3rd seat, he's recently achieved Bankai and gave Yamamoto a small scar on his eyebrow putting him more or less at the level of a Captain, he was still weaker than Unohana despite both recently having Bankai achievement and both having the same training.

We were given a mission to district # 3543 within the country of Egypt not far from the Giza pyramids. It was a rescue mission of 2 Lieutenants captured by a powerful Quincy who was Captain level in power .

" We got a serious issue in our hands ! " Yamamoto said to us three.

" What is it ? " i asked the Captain Commander.

" The leader of the Quinces have token 2 of our best Lieutenants hostage " Yamamoto answered.

" What are the Quinces ? " i asked him.

" There foolish humans who kill Hollows in an act of vengeance rather than purification " Yamamoto explained to us.

" What's the harm in avenging a love one ? " Shunsui asked the old man.

" It's not the part of vengeance that is the problem. Quinces completely extinguish Hollows. Thus the souls that come to the Human World do not return to Soul Society and therefore the souls would increase only on the side of the Human World. Meaning, the Human World becomes heavy in souls causing Soul Society to spill over into it, mixing life and death " Yamamoto explained to us .

" That sounds very bad ! " Shunsui said to the old man.

" If this continues, the end result would be the end of the world " Yamamoto replied.

" Can't you talk with the Quinces ? " i asked the Captain.

" We tried to . The Soul Society tried to appeal to the Quincy that the handling of Hollows should be left to the Shinigami however the Quincy refused to accept the situation. As time went on, the number of Quincy increased and the cycle of souls became more unstable " Unohana explained to us.

" 23 years ago , war broke out . The Quinces launched an assault on a Shinigami outpost and killed 20 of our men, one of them being the former Captain of Squad 5 Marcus Hikifune, the father of current Captain of Squad 5 Kirio Hikifune " Yamamoto explained to us.

" It was that act of violence from the quinces that propelled the Central 46 to declare war on the Quinces " Unohana stated.

" We don't have much time for a history lesson, we need to rescue two Lieutenants captured by Haru Kiyoshi, one of Riku Takuma 's enforcers within district # 3,543 " Yamamoto explained to us.

" Who are the Lieutenants captured ? " i asked Yamamoto.

" One of them is Kumiko Sarugaki from Squad 5 and the other is her lover from Squad 12 Ren Hanako. The worst part was that the two were on a honeymoon and Lieutenant Sarugaki is 90 months pregnant and bound to have a baby at any moment " Unohana stated.

" Then it's settled , you guys need to head out and rescue the hostages " Yamamoto commanded.

" Where's our 3rd seat Sasakibe ? " Shunsui asked.

" He's with Ginrel Kuchiki and Lucas Shihōin's group fighting Quinces within District #2105, 50 miles west of the city of Quebec " Yamamoto answered.

" That's too far away from us ! " i stated.

" It doesn't matter, with Unohana here, you have more than enough help . You would also be joined with Captain of Squad 4 Nado Kotetsu and Captain of Squad 5 Kirio Hikifune on your mission to rescue the Hostages and take out the enforcer and there encampment " Yamamoto stated as we walk out to do our mission.

We waited at the Senkaimon for the Captains to arrive and then we met them. Nado Kotetsu was the uncle of Isane Kotetsu and Kiyone Kotetsu coming from a low-class aristocratic Kotetsu family. He became Captain of Squad 4 almost 40 years ago. He had black spiky hair and looked no older than either me or Shunsui.

The other was Kirio Hikifune . A very youthful woman who appears to be somewhat as tall as Retsu Unohana, with long purple hair, loosely draping over her shoulders . She had red eyes and she wore red scarf with her Captains robe. Kirio Hikifune was a woman of amazing intelligence. Her squad was known for having amazing minds.

Kirio Hikifune was a student of the great scientist Ran'Tao who was striped of her rank as Captain of Sqaud 12 in the year 1701 A.D after a failed experiment led to the creation of a new spiritually-active Human race, called the Bounts and caused a massive dilemma regarding what to do with them. Kirio was born around the same time i was and was well known for her intelligence. Her Father Marcus Hikifune was comparable in power to the great elder Captain Ginrei Kuchiki in terms of power and was a Captain of Squad 5 for 200 years before his death. Kirio Hikifune joined the Shinigami academy within 1644 A.D. , in 1650 A.D she graduated with high marks on all things except swordsmanship, she rose up the ranks for over 100 years until the untimely death of her father which made her Captain.

" Hello there ! " the young red eye woman said to me.

" So you're Kirio Hikifune ? " i asked her.

" Yes i am, the Quinces killed my father and i struggled to deal with the pain " Kirio said to me.

I then noticed that Unohana and Nado were hugging each other while she was feeling on his face. I could tell that Unohana was in love with the man. They we're talking with each other for a bit when Hikifune gave the orders.

" Everyone is ready to go ? " Hikifune asked us .

" Sure thing ! " i answered.

" Crystal Clear ! " Shunsui said to the Captain .

" We're both ready ! " Unohana and Nado answered as they are both holding their hands .

" Let's get going ! " Hikifune commanded as we walk into the Senkaimon and head to district # 3543.

We arrived at district # 3543 within the middle east. There was a sandstorm blowing around the area which help with us concealing our movements. We then breached a fort where the Quincies were hiding the hostages. We then saw a young woman with long blonde hair who was pregnant and a young man with red hair and freckles there.

" Lieutenant Sarugaki, Lieutenant Hanako ? " Hikifune shouted as she rushes to cut them down but it was a trap.

" No don't cut us ! " Hanako said to them.

" Damn it , Gintō traps ! " Unohana stated as she looks that the ropes are really holding Gintō tubes filled with liquid and there is a Seele Schneider trap below them .

" I must say Shinigami, you fell for my trap ! " said the Quincy leader as he walks towards us . He was a dark skin man with red hair in a mullet wearing a traditional Quincy robe .

" So you're ... ! " i asked but was interrupted .

" Haru Kiyoshi, I'm one of Takuma Riku's Stern Ritter . We captured these Shinigami to send you guys a message " the Quincy said to us.

" What do you want from us ? " i asked him.

" We worked hard to try to form peace but your Shinigami refuse to listen to us and instead you guys thought you can bully us into submission by attacking our cities first and persecuting us " the Quincy answered.

" You guys started this mess when you killed my father ! " Hikifune shouted as she draws out her Zanpakutō in rage.

" You're father started this when he wiped out one of our villages sent out by your dread Central 46 but let's put the past aside . If you Shinigami surrender yourselves to Lord Takuma and if Yamamoto concedes to the Quinces and made us the dominant superpower of the spirit world , we will spare your inferior race " Haru explained to us.

" You can't hope to do things like this. It's clear there's a misunderstanding going on here but we can work things out and make a compromise " Shunsui asked the dark skin Quincy.

" You don't get it, we are tired of your rule Shinigmai. For far too long, you controlled humanity and now that us Quinces have appeared, you fear losing your control over us. Guess there's nothing more we can discuss " Haru replied as he throws a Gintō at the pentagram.

" NOOO !" i shouted rushing to them only to see a blue beam of light engulf them. The smoke clears up to reveal that Kumiko Sarugaki was pushed out the way last second after her lover Ren Hanako broke out the rope last second and was kicked aside.

" Ren, ren don't die , DON'T DIE ! " Kumiko shouted in agony. She then tries to get up but she is then unable to move.

" Damn it, the child is trying to get out already " Shunsui stated.

" This isn't good ! " Unohana stated freaked out about this .

" Men get them and kill them all so we can send the Gotei 13 another message " Haru commanded as his men start firing their energy arrows at us.

" Shunsui , Ukitake protect me and Unohana as we try to get the child out of the mother " Nado said to us.

" Very well then ! " Shunsui replied as we took off to protect the two as they performed childbirth in the middle of the battlefield .

" I'll take care of Haru, he's the one who killed my father ! " Hikifune shouted as she attacks the leader directly in combat .

Me and Shunsui were up against 50 well-trained and well armed Quinces while facing each other .

" Looks like we are in quite a jam ! " Shunsui said to me.

" Indeed , we got to show them just how power we are " i replied as we came at all the Quinces.

We were now having to kill for the first time. It was one of the most unpleasant things in my life given i'm against violence and was always a peaceful man but this time it was different . We were stuck within a war for the survival of the Soul Society and the Human World.

After we cut down all of the fighters . Hikifune was then revealed to be heavily injured from her battle with Haru. We didn't get to see how Hikifune's Bankai looked or see how she got injured but we did know that Haru was at a weakened stated with a large cut across his body which he was desperately trying to heal with Reishi manipulation.

" Stupid Shinigami , i'm aware of how strong you Captains are. Thanks to Lord Takuma, i'm one of the Strongest Quinces in the army . My name is Haru Kiyoshi, otherwise known as Quincy # 13. I have the ability to steal Reishi from my opponent, i only get stronger. The Stern Ritter are far above your average fodder Quincies. " Haru taunted as he wields the sword like Selee Schneider " Now goodbye !" he shouted as he goes to behead her but we blocked his strike.

" We won't let you do that ! " i said to him as i pushed him off me.

" It would be a cold day in hell before i let you harm a beautiful lady " Shunsui replied as he readied his sword.

" **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) " i chanted as i released my Shikai creating a small lightning storm.

" **Sneer Katen Kyōkotsu** (花天狂骨, _Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone_) " Shunsui chanted as he crosses his two blades together forming a cross-shaped formation with his tachi in his right hand facing upward and his wakizashi facing forward.

Me and Shunsui swung our swords and fighting together for a while, we were able to hold our own a bit however he was still able to overpower us using the Selee Schneider not as an arrow as it was meant to be used as but as a sword . He then glanced an eye at Kumiko Sarugaki .

" I see, i can't have more Shinigami born today. You're going now know how it feels to lose a son and a wife " Haru shouted as he puts the Selee Schneider into the arrow at the same time the baby was born.

However instead of the mother or the baby being hit by the arrow, it was Nado Kotetsu who took the hit for the child and mother so they can live another day.

" NOOO! " Unohana shouted in agony as she grabs on to her lover as his body vaporizes into spiritual particles.

" It looks like there is no longer a medic around the area " Haru stated coldly as he turns his arrow at Sarugaki but he was then stabbed by Unohana in the knee with the Seele Schneider through his kneecap.

" How 's that ? You just took an arrow to the knee ! " Unohana stated in anger so intense that it literary creeped me out.

" Oh no, Unohana has snapped. We're all in trouble ! " Hikifune stated in terror as Unohana's spiritual energy increased to frightening levels.

" **BANKAI !** " Unohana shouted as she released a murderous aura around her as she released a blinding green aura which emitted a demonic eerie roar which surrounded the area. Within seconds Haru was surrounded by a ghastly ghostly green mist around his body.

" What's going on ? " Haru asked.

" Suffer the worst pain imaginable ! " Unohana shouted as all the sudden Haru's torso explodes with blood reveal his intestines which spill out of him.

" ARRRUGUGGHGGHGHHARRGWH! ! " Haru shouted in unimaginable pain as his intestines then wrap around his body acting as tentacles.

" Yes, feel every ounce of pain ..suffer... DIE! DIE ! " Unohana shouted like a psychopath as she used the guys own intestines to squeeze and rip off the guys arms.

" ARRRUGGGGHGHG! STOPPP , PLEASE STOP ! " Haru shouted begging to live but Unohana wasn't listening anymore .

" I must make those who wrong me suffer ... Now you will become my plaything ! " Unohana shouted as if she was processed by a demon.

" Stop it , that's enough Unohana ! " i shouted as i rush towards her.

" No, Ukitake ! " Hikifune shouted as she tackles me down. Shunsui was paralyzed with fear while keeping the young baby and the mother safe.

Haru's boy was being ripped apart as if he was in a slaughter-house. Blood spilled all over the sands as well as chunks of flesh, muscle tissue and guts . It was beyond gory , the already weakened Haru was powerless to escape the attack and now he is being tortured to death . Unohana was manipulating the water in his body to cause such devastating damage to him. She was making sure to keep him alive long enough to feel all the pain before he died.

" This is getting boring, time to end this ! " Unohana said with a psychotic grin as she use her right hand and to create an explosion of blood and gut occurred sending organ tissue , bone fragments, brain matter and other debris everywhere covering us with drops of blood .

Unohana collapsed out of her Bankai state and fell unconscious after going on a homicidal rampage . We failed to save Ren Hanako and we lost Nado Kotetsu in our first mission however we were able to kill one of the Stern Ritter and rescued Kumiko Sarugaki. Unohana's brutal murder of Haru Kiyoshi caused a loss of morale and allowed us to recapture district # 3543.

**216 years ago**

1 year has passed in the Soul Society . Kirio Hikifune survived the devastating injuries inflicted on her however she was out of action for 6 months since Squad 4 had no Captain . Kumiko Sarugaki didn't survive for she died giving birth to her daughter Hiyori Sarugaki several hours after the battle of district # 3543. Kirio adopted Hiyori into her family and watched over the little girl . Meanwhile Unohana has been in a deep depression due to the lost of her lover Nado Kotetsu and has resigned as Vice Captain of Squad 1 due to the fear of her Bankai combined with losing a husband like figure. No one has seen her since then.

Me and Shunsui have became Lieutenants. Shunsui was Squad 10's Vice Captain after the last Vice Captain Youta Shirogane was killed in battle by Quinces trying to recapture District # 1342 within the Falkland Islands. The current Captain of his Squad was Hideaki Yadōmaru, the father of Lisa Yadōmaru.

I went to visit Shunsui within his barracks when i encountered his Captain being bossy. He was a Middle aged man around his mid 30's with thinning black hair and a muscular figure .

" Damn it Shunsui, why are you so lazy ? " the Captain asked him.

" Calm down Captain , why wake me up so early ? " Shunsui asked him while still drunk.

" It's 3 P.M. , it's time you head to the meeting , after that you're going to be in charge of running the squad " his Captain answered.

" Why ? " Shunsui asked while yawning.

" Because i have a 97 year old girl that needs to go to a dentist appointment as well as the eye doctor . Start taking your job seriously or you're fired " Hideaki stated as he walks out of barracks the same time i came in.

" Ukitake, what's up ? " he said to me.

" I'm fine ! " i answered hugging him with a bro hug.

" Looks like you're getting used to your new place " he said to me.

" I have been looking everywhere for Unohana , have you seen her ? " i asked him.

" Last time i check she has been living by herself within **District # 3 Īsuto shūryō **(イースト終了_East End_ ) **North Rukongai **40 miles north of the Seireitei " Shunsui answered.

" I see, i'll visit her after work ! " i replied as we walked together to the Vice Captain's meeting chamber.

After going there, Me and Shunsui head to find her in the mountain, even having to scale the 2,400 foot mountain until we arrive at her small house. What i saw i wasn't prepared to see .

Unohana was pointing a sealed sword towards her chest and we going to kill herself. I charged into her and tackled her down holding her on the floor .

" Unohana stop this ! " i shouted at her.

" What are you doing here Ukitake ? Get out of her now ! " Unohana shouted at me.

" So you can commit Harakiri ? No way " i answered as i wrestled with her trying to keep her away from her long Nodachi.

" You fool, do you realize what i am ? I'm a monster who shouldn't be alive ! " Unohana stated as she was overpowering me. She was going to grab her sword but then Shunsui grabs it away .

" You're not a monster, you're a beautiful ,strong woman " Shunsui said to her as he holds her back.

" You don't get it, i can't live without Nado ! " Unohana shouted as she pushed me away and came at Shunsui and punched him in the stomach .

" ARRRGH! " Shunsui shouted in pain as he falls the ground.

" BACK OFF YOU TWO, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY BELOVED NADO ! " Unohana shouted with a thunderous shouted paralyzing the both of us with her Reiatsu as she goes to pick up her sword.

" I won't let you ! " i replied as i hold her down.

" You have no clue about what i am. I grew up alone within District # 80, i was forced to kill people and steal to survive . I hated everyone around me and everything that i started to take joy in killing. I killed hundreds of people and was a violent woman until i met Yamamoto and was adopted by him " Unohana said to me as tears come down her cheeks.

" How close were you to Nado ? " i asked her.

" Very close, we were supposed to marry today but then he died and i have nothing to live for . It was thanks to him i was able to put aside my violent bloody pass . He was the one who trained me in everything i know including medical Kidō. If anything my abilities were on par with his Lieutenant. Now that he's gone, i'm all alone again " Unohana explained to us .

" You're never alone Senpai, we would always be here for you " Shunsui stated.

" Unohana , i really care for you. You and i were close friends and it was because of you that i was able to become a Shinigami " i explained to her as i hugged her tight, Shunsui joined in the hug as well.

" I never realized that i had such loving friends ! " Unohana said to the both of us.

" We would always be here for you ! " Shunsui replied as Unohana calmed down and picked up her Nodachi and put it back it his sheathe.

" I guess i have to move on without my lover Nado. I need to get stronger for Nado, i would need to put aside my violent past and help the Soul Society right now. I need to lead the next generation of tomorrow by helping the Soul Society live another day " Unohana said to us as she kissed both of us on the check.

" It's good to have you back senpai ! " i said to her as i continued to hug on to her.

" So senpai, what are we going to do ? " Shunsui asked Unohana.

" You are both going to learn Bankai , i know the level of your power. Both of you can easily rival my power . If all three of us learn Bankai, we can probably help turn the tide of this war. I also need to master my Bankai to avoid future episodes like this " Unohana explained to us.

" Very well then ! " i replied as we walk away back to the Seireitei.

Two days later , Unohana was promoted to Captain of Squad 4 . We stuck in watching the Captains assembly with Shunsui to see Unohana get promoted.

" Congratulations Unohana, you're rapid rise to the ranks in the last 24 years and the fact you're the one of the two Shinigami to ever achieve Bankai while still in the academy along with your colleague Sasakibe shows that you are indeed a woman of legend " Yamamoto said to Unohana.

" I still have yet to control it , forgive me for my incompetence! " Unohana modestly replied bowing her head down .

" You look too down on yourself, it's not everyday we get a genius like you " said a man with dark skin and purple facial hair whose bald and has a thick mustache and beard with golden eyes, he wore a Captains robe and had a muscular build with a scar next to his left eye.

" I guess you're right Captain Shihōin ! " Unohana stated.

" Call me Lucas now , You're a Captain too. Don't speak so informally " he replied.

" So how about i get to know all your names " Unohana asked all the Captains.

" Well , you already know me Unohana. It's your old friend Kirio Hikifune " Kirio said to Unohana.

" I know , You were also my senpai, much like Nado was my senpai " Unohana replied.

" My name is Hotaka Iba , Captain of Squad 3 for 52 years and the wife of Danzō Iba " said a middle-aged woman with long hair who appeared to be in her late 400's.

" You already know me Unohana, i'm your mentor Ginrei Kuchiki. Captain of the 6th Division for 184 years " said the elderly man .

" Ryoichi Sasakibe, Captain of Squad 7 for 18 years " said a man with white hair in his late 400's with a Japanese ponytail on his head.

" Danzō Iba, the husband of Hotaka Iba and Captain of Squad 8 for 184 years " said an older blonde man with gray streaks on his head who looked like Iba.

" My name is Akio Muguruma, Captain of Squad 9 for 51 years " said a muscular middle-aged man with blonde hair and a flattop wearing a sleeveless Haroi .

" My name is Haru Hirako . Captain of Squad 12 for 69 years " said a man with black hair with buck teeth.

" My name is Asura Kotsubaki . Captain of Squad for 184 years " said an older man with thick sideburns and a beard and a scar on his left cheek.

" Where are the other two Captains ? " Unohana asked them.

" Kenpachi Kohaku is a no show as usual and Hideaki Yadōmaru has family business " Ginrel stated.

" Very well then, then i accept my appointment as the first seat of Squad 4 and i would try hard to make Nado's dreams come true " Unohana said to all the Captains.

**201 years ago**

The Quincy-Shinigami war waged on for the 39th year in a row. The Quinces killed a total of 158,400 Shinigami in the last 40 years overall. We lost 80% of our entire fighting force fighting off the armies of Quinces. The Quinces used superior Reishi suppressing powers to launch ambush attacks on us and attacked Shinigmai settlements across the world .

The hardest hit Gotei 13 Branch of the Tenien 7 alliance was the Oshu nation which lost half it's Captains and Vice Captains given most of the fighting took place within the European continent ,the birthplace of the Quincy race, they especially had it hard when they lost their Captain Commander to the leader of the Quinces. Captain Commander of the Ohsu division Dremaka Rovder.

He was the 2nd Captain Commander of the Oshu Gotei 13 who was a giant among men , he was at least 9 feet tail and known for his immense strength and had long white hair and a beard . The man died at age 888 and served as Captain Commander for 488 years after the original Captain Commander of the Oshu division Travis Wellington retired due to old age in 1312 and later died at age 980 in the year was of Russian descent and was well known for his immense strength that could rival even Yamamoto,at least within Shikai. He was said to be strong enough to toss entire islands and cause tidal waves with a single kick .

South Aijano was also fairly hard hit, losing 5 Captains and 4 Vice Captains in the period of 40 years. The Kyowakoku branch lost 4 Captains and 4 Vice Captains ,Goshu lost 3 Captains and 4 Vice Captains, Houbeki lost 3 Captains and 3 Vice Captains and our nation Aijano lost 2 Captains and several Lieutenants . The Nanbei nation was the least devastated by the war given the tactical genius of Coluptua Cinábrio, one of the original Gotei 13 Captain Commanders.

Coluptua Cinábrio was the only one aside Yamamoto to fully remain Captain Commander since the Gotei 13 and Tenien 7 were founded, and at the time the only female Head Captain within the Gotei 13 history . Yamamoto and her were polar opposite on almost every level. Yamamoto was strict and old fashion and wanted to preserve traditions and culture's and was quick tempered and brutish, preferring might over strategy within battle and acted as old as he looked . Coluptua Cinábrio on the other hand was carefree and playful and even childish at times, it also didn't help that she never seem to age past 16 years physically whereas Yamamoto was an elderly man . She was given the title " Reaper Tactician " which meant that she had never failed a mission in leading her troops into battle. She's unmatched by anyone in the area of Kidō within the last 1,000 years and has developed her own unique Kidō and has psychic and light based powers for her Zanpakutō . She was also known as the strongest female Shinigmai until Yoruichi and Unohana became Captains.

Cinábrio's invaluable intelligence and Yamamoto's brains were key factors of wining battles in this war and had not for them, we probably would've lost the war awhile ago . Thanks to their efforts , the Soul Society was able to kill off 181,017 Quinces and take back 2645 out of 4,000 districts from them. We then learned about the capital of the Quinces and learned about the Quinces real intentions from reports uncovered from the Stealth Division Commander Lucas Shihōin however at the cost of his life. We discovered the Quinces have became so desperate to end the long way that they have resorted to use Hollowification and Hollows to defeat us.

We were called into the meeting , this time the Lieutenants were allowed in the Captains chamber . Each Lieutenant would be beside their Captain . I was next to Captain Hikifune while Shunsui was with Captain Hideaki Yadōmaru. Yoruichi who was under depression was with Ginrei Kuchiki and Unohana was with her Lieutenant of 29 years, Takehiko Lemura .

The other people there were Taiki Shiba , Lieutenant of Squad 2 for 29 years,and the mother of Kaien Shiba, Kukaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba . Yuki Ise , Lieutenant of Squad 8 for 20 years and father of Nanao Ise , Hideaki Umesada, Lieutenant of Squad 9 for 27 years , Kenji Harugasaki, Lieutenant of Squad 11 for 52 years and Shin Saidō , Lieutenant of Squad 12 for 24 years.

" We got reports from the Late and recently deceased Lucas Shihōin that the Quincy leader Riku Takuma is now trying to use Hollowfication to increase the strength of the Quincy army so they can finish the Soul Society off once and for all " Yamamoto said to us.

" So they have grown desperate to finish this war ? " Shunsui asked.

" Those bastards killed far too many people to allowed to get away with their crimes " Yoruichi shouted .

" Calm down Lieutenant ! I know that you're going through a big loss but you need maintain composure " Ginrei said to the young princess.

" We only have one last resort left, we must launch a full-scale invasion on the Quincy Capital" Yamamoto said to us.

" A full-scale invasion ? " everyone questioned shocked to hear this.

" Central 46 has given us the command and permission to launch an attack within district # 1699 " Yamamoto answered.

" District # 1699 ? Isn't that all the way in Germany ? " Shunsui asked the Captain Commander.

" Correct, the Quinces originated at that part of the world .Our goal is to force the Quinces into an ultimatum between facing extinction and being closely monitored by the Soul Society " Yamamoto explained to us.

" But what about the innocent people in that city ? " Unohana asked .

" We would try to avoid civilian casualties and instead opt to capture them as much as possible . We must capture Pfeil Standort and kill the Quincy leader within the city " Yamamoto commanded as we all gathered for the assault.

The Soul Society at the time had 39,600 enlisted Shinigami left. We began our march to Pfeil Standort, a small city created by the Quinces hundreds of years ago that contained 85% of the worlds Quincy population 200 miles west of Berlin within the mountains. We were up against 51,000 Quincy soldiers in the heavily fortified city. Out of the 724,068 Quinces living within the city, 51,000 were active threats while the rest were civilians with low spiritual power and only basic Quincy powers to defend against small Hollows.

We weren't alone. The pro Shinigami remnants of the Ishida Clan also aided us within the battle. The pro Shinigmai Quincy lived under oppression and persecution of the Takuma regime and were attacked for being sympathetic to the Shinigmai. Ryusoken Ishida with 200 surviving Ishida clan members were able to amass 17,000 rebels against Takuma within the final invasion . The Ishida Clan helped us greatly in countering the Takuma Clan army and helping us in key battles.

Fighting broke out almost immediately as we fought through the Quincy rain of arrows . Swords clashed against bows as we struggled against the powerful barrage of Quincy arrows . Takuma's army was based on the Ancient Vandenreich army that was much smaller than the forces we were fighting at the time. The Vandenreich at the time of the formation of the Gotei 13 were only large enough to challenge the Aijano branch of the Gotei 13, Takuma's Quincy army was enough to challenge the entire Tenien 7.

The Stern Ritter were the highest ranking Quincies aside from Takuma himself . Unlike his ancestor Bach, he based power on number rankings instead of letter rankings. He was #0 and was comparable to Yamamoto himself , Quincies # 1 to #7 were all at the level of other Captain Commanders, Quinces 8 # to 20# were on the level of ascended Captains who were above average Captains but shy of Captain Commander level skills or Reiatsu like myself,Shunsui, Unohana, Ginrel, Yoruichi and Tessai and Quinces and #20 to #100 were average Captain level .

Yamamoto fought the leader himself , the newly appointed Oshu leader Shanodart Civronadon fought Quincy # 2, the Captain Commander of South Aijano fought Quincy # 3. Maxim Primero, Captain Commander for less than 100 years fought Quincy # 4, the Captain Commander of the Kyowakoku branch fought Quincy # 5, the Captain Commander of the Goshu branch fought Quincy #6 and Coluptua Cinábrio fought Quincy #7. Ryusoken Ishida fought Quincy #1 because that Quincy was responsible for the death of his first wife and was second to Takuma in power.

The Jadagrmee were lower ranked Quinces that vary within power with Quinces being between #101 and # 200 being Vice Captain level, # 200 to# 2,000 were all seated officer level Quinces with Quinces between #200 and # 275 being on par with 3rd seated officers . Below them were the Soldat who were numberless grunts that made up most of the 51,000 Quinces within the Capital , Unohana and Shunsui took on a great majority of the Quinces killing most of them that go in our way.

We then bumped into 3 of the strongest Quincy enforcers. One of them was Nikolaus Wendelin, a tall Quincy who had pale skin and red hair who was ranked # 18 in the army . The other one was Sylvia Fränze, a blonde hair woman with jade green eyes who was ranked #16 in the army and Josef Dominik the muscle of the group known for his brute strength and bald head and scars on his body, he was ranked # 11 in the army.

" Looks like we have ourselves a few Shinigami to take on ! " the female said to us as she goes to take us on.

" Listen you show surrender yourselves now our we would be forced to kill you " i said to them.

" As if, you started these wars Shinigami, it's time we finish this once and for all " Nikolaus said to me.

" I guess it can't be avoided !" Shunsui stated.

" We just have to kill all of you then ! " Unohana replied .

" We would be the ones to wipe out the Shinigmai race and make humanity free from your control " Sylvia replied.

" Unohana, you take on the brute , i'll handle the lady over there " Shunsui said to her.

" That leaves me with the leader then ! " i replied as they go from a distance and fight their foes.

" Very well let's get this started Shinigami ! " Nikolaus stated.

" Fine then ! " i replied as we fought each other within the area.

I dodged several shots from his bow as he kept coming at me with fast shots with his bow . I came at him with my sealed sword but he proved to be too fast for me to catch.

_" _**Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Nikolaus chanted as he rains down thousands of arrows at me but i was able to dodge most of the shots . I then was forced to use my Shikai.

_" _**Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) " i chanted as i released my Shikai to block his attack and then fires back all his arrows at him but the guy dodges the shots.

" You survived that attack, and your sword has changed but how were you able to fire arrows ? That's impossible , Shinigami can't use Quincy arrows" Nikolaus said to me.

" This is my Shikai **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_), it reflects all projectile based attacks against me . There's no way you can fight against me Quincy " i explained to Nikolaus.

" I see. I guess my arrows have no effect on your Shikai, i guess it's time to use this " he said to me as he pulls out a thin, silver-colored weapon that sports a glowing blue blade.

" What is that ? " i asked him.

" It's called **Seele Schneider** (_German for_ _Soul Cutter) . _It's similar to a chainsaw . The surface of the blade is formed by spirit particles which constantly revolves around 3,000,000 times per second " Nikolaus explained to me.

" I see, so it's like a sword " i asked them .

" Let's put that to the test " he answered as we clashed attacks with each other.

We continued to fight each other with both of us clashing attacks with each other . I fought with everything i got against him. My Shikai couldn't absorb his energy blade because it's being cancelled out by the blades ability to absorb spiritual energy from the opponent .

" I already figured out your weapon . Your weapon isn't for cutting ,due the your blades rapid vibrations, it steals the Reiatsu of anything it cuts . Given you were playing defensive all this time, i figured out that you were trying to trick me into attacking you head on so you can absorb spiritual energy from me increasing your attack power and giving you the edge in battle , you're ability doesn't work against my **Sōgyo no Kotowari** (双魚理, _Truth of Pisces_) " i explained to my opponent.

" I see, very well then. I guess i can't beat you in this state . I'll just have to use the full extent of the Quincy's power " he replied as he removes the pin on his glove releasing a massive amount of spiritual energy .

At the same time there were 7 more burst of spiritual energy from a distance . One was coming from where Unohana was fighting at, the other were Yamamoto was fighting at, the third were Shunsui was fighting at, the fourth being were Ginrei was at and the final one being were Captain Hikifune was fighting at and the last two were from Yoruichi and Tessai's location. The spiritual powers were each beyond any normal Captains power .

My opponent emerged out of the smoke to reveal that he had gained a more battle-ready form of the standard Quincy attire, with the Sanrei Glove's bow separating from itself and remaining in the users hand, and what appears to be armor covering their left side of his arm. The shoulder armor was silver-colored, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contained rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue, flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure Reiryoku formed on the Quincy's right shoulder.

" What is this spiritual pressure i'm sensing ? " i asked the Quincy.

" You think we would go to war against the Soul Society without an trump card ? This trump card is known as **Quincy: Letzt Stil** (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）,_Destruction Sage: Final Form) " _Nikolaus explained to me.

" What ? " i asked shocked to see such terrifying spiritual power.

" **Quincy: Letzt Stil** (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, _Destruction Sage: Final Form) _gives us 100 times more power. While in this form, i can absorb energy from my surroundings at such an alarming rate that it actually deconstructs spiritual objects. In this form, there's no way that even a Captain can beat us. All the 7 remaining Stern Ritter have this power activated within them " Nikolaus explained to me.

" I see , still you can't maintain that form for very long and once you run out of energy , you lose your Shinigami powers " i stated to him.

" I aware of that , that's why i absorbed the risk of Hollows to enhance our body's durability to bypass the limits of our human bodies. Now we're unstoppable " he said to me as he came at me with his blade easily overpowering me and shattering both my Shikai blades.

I was being overpowered by Nikolaus immense power. I also felt the others having a similar problem against their foes . I was slashed up by his Seele Schneider which inflicted deep gashes on my body and was overpowered by his attacks. This was the first time i came to actually dying.

I was lying on the ground face down when he aimed right at my head .

" Time to end this ! " Nikolaus said to me as he then put the Seele Schneider in his bow and aimed at me.

"** Bankai !** " i chanted for the first time . I pick up both swords from the ground. My katanas were jagged and resemble a lightning bolt, it still maintains a large red rope-like chain but the squares are replaced with symbols of the lightning god. I was wearing a light blue robes over the kimono, light beige hakama and blue shoes with my clothing resembling that of traditional Japanese Shinto priests. My hair is spiky and wild similar to a Super Sayain 3 with Bio-electricity around me " **Bankai:Sōgyo no Kotowari, Hanenaka Raijin Kishōshin **(双魚理,雷神雷神気象神 _Truth of Pisces; Blade of the Lightning and Weather God) " _i chanted as lightning surges around my body .

" I see, you think a Bankai would make a difference to me ? The last Shinigmai would fought us with Bankai was the Captain of Squad 2 and while he held his own, once my friend Klaas Gereon used this form not even his Bankai made a difference . He thought he could be a hero and protect his daughter while fighting us however he stood no chance against us " he said to me.

" I see, but i guarantee you that my Bankai isn't an ordinary Bankai " i replied.

" Please this should be easy " he mocked as he shoots an arrow at me however i used Shunpo to dodge the arrow at the arrow hits a nearby mountain blowing it up to bits from the Reiatsu. I then used Shunpo to slash him from behind cutting his back " ARRGH !"

" Like i said before, my Bankai isn't an ordinary Bankai. I have trained under intense training with Captain Unohana and Captain Yamamoto for nearly 15 years to achieve this power " i stated.

" Then let's see who wins ! " Nikolaus replied as he shot another arrow at me but i was able to dodge the shot and jump up to attack him with my Bankai.

" **Tatsumaki Kaminari **(竜巻雷_Tornado Lightning_) " i chanted as i created a tornado made of lightning.

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Nikolaus chanted as he rains down thousands of arrows at me.

" **Mizuarashi**(水嵐_Water Tempest )_" i countered as i blocked the blasts with a water pillar " **Denkō Shiogarō** _(_電光潮餓狼_Lightning Tidal Fury_)" Ukitake chanted as a massive tidal wave of lightning and water is formed around Nikolaus and closes in on him .

" **Heilige Weisen Herrschaft** (_German/Dutch for Sacred Sage Dominance) " _he chanted as he absorbed all the energy from my Denkō Shiogarō and then gathered all that spiritual energy into his Seele Schneider.

" This isn't good ! " i said to myself as he aims the arrow at me.

" You're good , you're the first to force me into this form however i must crush you Shinigami in the name of the Quincy " he said to me as he shoots a Seele Schneider enhanced arrow at me.

" I guess i have no choice but to use this , **Rakurai Nejishindō **(落雷ねじを振動_Vibrating Lightning Bolt) "_ i countered as i channeled lightning through my blades which cuts the arrow in half, the resulting explosion destroyed everything within a 6 mile radius.

" Impossible , my strongest arrow was cut in half with ease ! " Nikolaus said to me shocked to see his attack foiled by my sharp blades.

" If i'm correct , your Selee Schneider moves at 3,000,000 RPM, my Bankai blades each vibrate around nine million times per second, 3 times faster than the Quincy Seele Schneider. My Bankai also absorbs all energy that touches the blades. Now i have all the energy you have converted from the environment " i explained to the Quincy .

" Damn it ! " Nikolaus shouted as he fired a volley of arrows from his Letzt Stil form only for me to block and absorb them.

" Time to end this , **Raijin Raiha** ( 雷神の雷刃 _Lightning Blade of the Thunder God_) " i chanted as i charged up lightning around my entire body as both my blades of my Bankai fuse into a single lightning bolt that i was held with two hands.

" Then i'll end it with my strongest attack **Zerstörung Bogen Licht** (_German/Dutch for Destruction Bow of Light)" _Nikolaus replied as he summoned all the Reishi of the surrounding area at the very tip of his fingers to create a physical spirit arrow that possess a compact form .

I blocked the arrow using my two-handed lightning blade.

" It's so powerful ! " i stated as the arrow makes contact and expands in size .

" There's no blocking the strike . When **Zerstörung Bogen Licht** (_German/Dutch for Destruction Bow of Light)_ makes contact with the target, it expands it's size as it engulfs the opponent in a massive explosion of Reiatsu that implodes inwards once it expands killing them with their own power as well as my full power " he said to me as his arrow expanded.

" I see, then i would have to put everything i got in this last strike " i replied as i manage to overpower the arrow and create a destructive wave of Reiatsu which causes a massive explosion which engulfs the battlefield.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Nikolaus was cut in half vertically from my Bankai. I was badly injured but survived the assault that almost caused me my life as my Bankai reverted back to it's sealed sword state. I woke up later to see that the city of Pfeil Standort was completely destroyed and that all the Quinces within the city were killed in the destruction of the hidden city and everything within a 40 mile radius was reduced to ashes.

I walked to see Yamamoto standing with Hotaka Iba who killed Quincy #73 ,Unohana who killed her opponent , Taiki Shiba who defeated Quincy #147 , Ginrei Kuchiki who killed Quincy # 8 , Yoruichi Shihōin who killed Quincy # 14, Kirio Hikifune who killed Quincy #15 ,Ryoichi Sasakibe who killed Quincy # 81 , Shin Saidō who killed Quincy # 63,Yuki Ise who killed Quincy # 187 , Akio Muguruma who killed Quincy # 27 , Hideaki Umesada who killed Quincy # 55, Shunsui who defeated his opponent, Tessai Tsukabishi who killed Quincy # 16 and Onmitsukidō Commander Hua Fēng who was mortally wounded and was rendered incapable of being a Shinigmai after killing Quincy # 36 and was being carried by Tessai. Then there was the Vice Captain of Squad 1 Chojiro Sasakibe who killed Quincy #100 despite being a Vice Captain and killed 20 Vice Captain level Quinces single handedly.

" It is over, the war is finally over ! " Yamamoto said to everyone while having bandages all over him.

23,658 Shinigmai were wiped out the invasion that lasted only a few hours while all the 51,000 Quincy soldiers Quincy soldiers were killed off including the Quincy leader Riku Takuma and all Stern Ritter . The Soul Society lost nearly 4/5ths of there Shinigami fighters .

We lost 4 Lieutenants and 5 Captains within the battle alone . One of them was Lieutenant Kagekiyo Kira of Squad 4 who died at age 265 after losing his life to Quincy # 120, leaving his wife of 15 years and his newborn son alone after serving 29 years as a Lieutenant . Another one of the Lieutenants killed was Takehiko Lemura of Squad 4 who died at 270 years old after serving 29 years as a Lieutenant and losing his life to Quincy #169 . Another victim was Lieutenant Kenji Harugasaki who lasted 52 years in Squad 11 to Quincy # 153 and then the death of Isamu Tsubokura from Squad 12 caused by Quincy # 147.

The Captains who died recently were Lucas Shihōin who served as a Captain of Squad 2 for 70 years and died at age 419,losing his life to Quincy # 14 who was later avenged by Yoruichi . Danzō Iba who served as the Captain of Squad 8 for 200 years died at age 561, losing his life to Quincy #19 . Hideaki Yadōmaru served 79 years as Captain of Squad 10 before he subcumed to death at 406, losing his life to Quincy #47 . Another one killed was Kenpachi Kohaku who served as the 7th Kenpachi ever appointed for 69 years and was the only Kenpachi to die from a war,killing himself and his opponent Quincy # 12 , all previous Kenpachi's are usually killed in battle by the succeeding Kenpachi . Another victim was Haru Hirako who served 85 years as a Captain and died at age 356 losing his life to Quincy # 66 . Asura Kotsubaki from Squad 13 was another Captain who lived 200 years and died at age 561,losing his life to Quincy #14 and then was the death of Kidō Corps Commander Kaoru Ushōda , who served for 204 years and was the best Kidō user within the Soul Society died at age 421 ,losing his life to Quincy # 16.

**200 years ago**

The war was finally put to a close. The Soul Society paid a heavy price for the Quincy-Shinigami war as both sides lost lives and the Gotei 13 was forced to cut back it's social services due to major budget cuts caused by the economical depression left behind the war. It took roughly 78 years for both the Gotei 13 and the Tenien 7 to fully recover it's 198,000 forces.

A Captain's meeting was called with all the new Captains appearing within the Captain Chamber . I was now Captain of Squad 13 drafted from the 5th division . I had my hair in a small ponytail ever since it grew a bit in the last 20 years . I then met my best friend Shunsui wearing his Captain's robe of the 8th division .

" Looks like you were promoted as well " i said to my best friend.

" Well after all that chaos we went through together , it's no surprise that we are now Captains " Shunsui replied.

" Things really have changed around here , Central 46 has been split on the decision what to do with the Quincies . Part of them want to eliminate the Quinces once and for all while the other half wishes they could live in peace among the humans. I personally prefer the Quinces to live " i said to Shunsui.

" I know what you mean. War is terrible , i hope we never have to fight battles this bad ever again " he said to me looking down.

" You're still sad because of your Captains death ? " i asked him.

" Not as much as Hotaka, she's still taking therapy sections to overcome the loss of her husband " he answered.

Unohana walks in with my former Captain Kirio Hikifune to talk with me.

" Hey Unohana , how's your day ? " i asked the purple haired Shinigami.

" Fine, looks like you both got promoted to the status of Captains " Unohana said to the both of us.

" Yeah, we worked pretty hard to get this far " Shunsui said to his senpai as he tries to flirt with Unohana only to get punched in the face.

" Not interested , i prefer men who aren't whores ! " Unohana replied.

" You're as strict as ever ! " said a voice from a distance as Yoruichi walks with Tessai. Yoruichi was now the Captain of Squad 2 and the 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan. Despite being a 140 year old girl, she was well-developed and had long hair that she wore in a headdress common among the clan with a golden-yellow kimono over her Captains robe. She had C-cup size boobs and she looked much like her current self however she was very serious and still recovering from the death of her father.

" Yoruichi , it seems you have became the new Head of the Clan " i said to her.

" I have, it was just too soon. I didn't really want it to happen like this " she said to me with a sad look on her face.

" Cheer up , at least you can help out the people you care the most for " Tessai said to her coming to her wearing a standard Shinigami robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. He also carried a shakujō. His hairstyle was cornrowed but was styled into little horns, standard Shinigami robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. He also carried a shakujō. His hairstyle was cornrowed but was styled into little horns. He had only small peachfuzz on his lips given he was only 180.

" You are the youngest Captain in the history of the Soul Society Yoruichi " Hikifune stated.

" No one has ever become Captain at age 140 years old and you were made Lieutenant shortly after being in the academy for 1 1/2 years by me. I always knew you had such potential " Ginrei said to his former Lieutenant.

" I guess i shouldn't complain too much then, i'm not the only one who lost their love ones and family. My father doesn't want me moping around like this " Yoruichi replied as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

" It's going to be fine ! " Tessai replied comforting the younger woman .

" Thanks Tessai, you and Kisuke are the reasons why i became a Shinigami " Yoruichi replied.

" It's too bad Kisuke isn't interested in becoming a Shinigami " Tessai stated.

All the sudden , everyone went silent as Yamamoto walks into the chamber with the other Captains coming into the room.

" It seems that today that we have 5 new Captains within the Gotei 13 . We also found a new Captain to fill in the ranks for Squad 10 " Yamamoto said to us as the white-haired Captain comes down to greet us.

The man was around 6 feet high and had long white spiky hair. He resembled his son greatly as an adult . He was a third seat within Shunsui's squad who achieved Bankai around the same time we have and slain two Captain level Quinces . He was Sora Hitsugaya , the leader of the Hitsugaya lower noble family .

" Looks like the show has finally begun ! " the young noble said to all of us.

" I heard alot about you young Sora ! " Girnel said to him.

" You're the first 3rd seat to ever achieve Bankai within the last several hundred years . A gifted prodigy like you is something we rarely see " Hikifune said to the young lad .

" Thanks ! " Sora replied as he bowed to her.

" You guys are now the new Generation of the Gotei 13 , your job is to lead a new future for the Gotei 13 " Yamamoto said to us as we all walked out the conference .

I then met with my former Captain Kirio Hikifune who hugged me happy to see me promoted. Me, Shunsui and Unohana were hanging out with each other .

" This is such a great day for you , you were promoted to Captain " she said to me.

" Yep, now i'm ready to start helping out the people in the future " i answered.

" Hopefully the Soul Society could stay this peaceful for many years to come " Shunsui said to us happy to see peace in the Soul Society.

" There's still the issue of the treatment of the Quinces , we need to find a humane situation to deal with the Quincy problem like we did with the Bount situation " Unohana stated.

" Yamamoto has that handled, all the Quinces i heard have been relocated to areas under Shinigami watch thanks to the Onmitsukidō Commander Yoruichi " i replied.

" I never want to fight another war like this again " Shunsui said to us.

" Same here ! " we all replied.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" How ironic is it that 200 years l'm now dead in the middle of the wasteland in another warzone. I can't even feel myself anymore... the world itself has gotten silent ... i feel myself fading from this realm...maybe i can finally unite with Mashra after so many years but then again ... i'll be leaving my current lover behind... " Ukitake said to himself as his conscious vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Tsunade arrives at the hospital with 3 minutes remaining to save Jiraiya.

" Tsunade, what are you doing here? " Shizune asked.

" No time for questions, give me your energy " Tsunade answered in a panicked tone.

" Why lady Tsunade ? " Shizune questioned.

" Jiraiya is going to die any minute now , i lost nearly all my Chakra in battle right now which is all the more reason why i need yours " Tsunade explained to Shizune.

" I only have 50% of my Chakra, i'm afraid even if i give you all of it that you probably still not have enough " Shizune stated.

" Let us lend you our Chakra ! " Sakura stated .

" Me too ! " Ino replied.

" Wait, if you two give up all your chakra, who would heal the patients ? " Tsunade asked them.

" Don't worry , i'll use the remaining 1% of chakra to heal the others " Katsuyu answered.

" Thanks Katsuyu ! " Tsunade stated.

" This should only take a minute Tsunade for the chakra transfer to be complete " Shizune said to the busty blonde.

" That's more than enough time , it should only take me 30 seconds to heal Jiraiya and around 45 seconds to arrive at his location and if by some chance i barely have the time left , i can use Katsuyu to reverse summon myself to where Jiraiya is at. Overall i should have 45 seconds to spare " Tsunade explained to everyone as she lets herself get healed .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at West Konoha highlands<strong>

Shunsui is barely standing from his battle with the Legendary toad sage . Shunsui has a light slash across his forehead and his left cheek piercing the dermis as well as a light slash on his right wrist , a mild gash cutting his right arm and another one crossing the right side of the chest slightly below the ribs to the left pelvis damaging the debris of the skin and lightly cutting the hypodermis . Shunsui has a deep slash through the hypodermis and cutting the musdremis and cutting the muscle tendons on his left leg and he lost his left arm in the battle as well as a large 2nd degree burn on his torso and 1st degree burns all over his body.

Jiraiya is down on the ground struggling to breath as blood comes out of his mouth. He has a massive X shape gash through his entire torso cutting through his ribs and cutting through his lungs deeply. The massive gash as severs his jugular vein and carotid artery across his neck with a mild gash and slashes through the liver , stomach pancreas, kidneys and small and large intensities but the X shape mark meets at the center right at Jiraiya's heart cutting deeply into it causing massive blood loss in a rapid rate as blood comes out of him like a waterfall.

" I barely made it out alive there , it's been 200 years since i came this close to dying " Shunsui said to himself as he struggles to move.

" **_To think you were forced to use your Bankai in battle once again, it's quite the rare site _**" Katen Kyōkotsu said to the hairy Captain.

" I'm far too banged up to move much and worse yet... i can't sense Ukitake's spiritual power anywhere " Shunsui said to his spirit.

" **_You don't think that he.._****.** " Katen Kyōkotsu stated.

" There's no way he'll ever die. Ukitake might not look it but he's actually pretty tough to kill .Let's head back to Squad 4... these wounds are really painful " Shunsui stated grunting from the pain limping on his right leg.

" _**Right !**_ " Katen Kyōkotsu replied as they walk away from Jiraiya.

Meanwhile Shima and Fukasaku emerge out of the Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison and go to aid Jiraiya who has fallen to Shunsui's attack.

" Jiraiya Boy, he's down ! " Shima shouted.

" Damn it, he lost ! " Fukasaku said to his wife as they rush to their students aid . They go on top of the body and see that he's severely injured.

" He has no pulse !" Shima stated.

" No , it can't be ! " Fukasaku replied as he starts to form tears in his eyes as well as Shima.

" He's in a comatose state and is bleeding out badly, he's alive but barely " Shima shouted.

" We need Tsunade here as soon as possible , if he bleeds out any more, he'll die " Fukasaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The line of life and Death<strong>

**Jiraiya's pov**

Am i dying ? Have i..failed ? I guess this is the inevitable fate of all beings . The saying of the Shinobi that i was taught my whole life . It's not about how a Shinobi lives, but how he dies . The life of a Shinobi is not measured by how he lived , but rather what he did before his death. When i look back at it , my life was full of failures...I was always turned down Tsunade , i couldn't stop my friend Orochimaru from leaving the village , i failed to protect both my student Minato and my sensei Hiruzen. Compared to the heroic deeds of the great Hokages before me and the feats of the current Hokage, my accomplishments have been petty and insignificant .

I always wanted to die like them. The tale of one's life is decided by how it ends . I lived believing that my failures would build character , and that they were trials that honed my skills. And in return ...I would accomplish a deed so great that it would obliterate all of my failures, and i'd die a death worthy of a true Shinobi . The great toad sage prophesied that i would lead a revolutionary .A revolutionary that would bring great change to the entire Shinobi world, and that i would also have to make a big decision .

Who would've thought that a kid like me would amount to anything much less one of the Legendary Sannin. I was born on November 11, 1948 . I never knew my parents and was adopted by Hiruzen. Like my former student, i was a failure and really was looked at as a fool.

**44 years ago**

I was dead last in the academy and i barely got through my classes. A year have passed ever since we been in the academy. It was my second year in the Ninja Academy and i was taking my test .

" Okay then instead of self introductions , I want each of you to demonstrate your ninjutsu skills ! Don't worry you aren't going to be is just so i can asses how to proceed with our ..we'll do a basic Jutsu, **Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_) Umm...First up is Orochimaru " the teacher said to us as i saw a kid with pale skin and long black hair walk up to do the test

" Clone Jutsu is child's play " Orochimaru said stoically and calmly as if he was already a skilled ninja.

" Shut up, you always act so smug ! " i shouted.

" Shut up, you buffoon ! " Orochimaru replied with a cool tone.

" Don't interrupt Orochimaru focus ! " said a young girl .

" Okay , Orochimaru .Try it ! " the teacher commanded.

" Okay ! " Orochimaru replied as he does Ram →,Snake → and Tiger seals in 3 seconds to use the jutsu " **Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_)" Orochimaru chanted as he creates a prefect clone of himself impressing everyone there.

" Amazing ! That was a prefect Bunshin " one of the girls said impressed by Orochimaru's immense talent.

" I can't tell which is the real deal " the teacher said also impressed by Orochimaru's clone jutsu .

" It's so obvious to me ! This one ! " i said while hitting the clone but as expected , i didn't know it was a clone.

" Idiot ! " one of the students yelled at me.

" H-Huh ? " i said shocked that i missed the attack.

" You shouldn't jump into attack so haphazardly " the teacher said to me.

" Got you ! " i shouted said i went to kick Orochimaru but i failed the kick after kicking a clone.

" Wrong again ! " Orochimaru replied as he jumps down from a tree he was hiding behind all this time.

" Orochimaru ! You're so awesome ! " one of the girls said with a fangirlsh blush.

" Amazing not only did he perform the clone technique at fast speeds but he created two clones while the real one moved elsewhere " Orochimaru stated shocked to see that.

" Humph! Big deal ,i can do Bunshin too !** Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_)" i chanted as i only did one hand seal and creates a lifeless clone. Everyone laughed at my stupidity and incompetence .

" That kid is such an idiot ! " said a random kid.

" Damn it ... !" i said to myself while showing a piss off face of my failure.

" I don't know what your problem is, but quit lunging at me. Work on your ninja skills, you seriously suck at them " Orochimaru stated.

" What was that ? " i shouted as i tried to go to attack the kids but the teacher stopped me.

" Everyone! Quit making fun of Jiraiya! " the teacher said defending me.

" Sensei ! " i said cheerfully.

" Don't bother with this kid ! " the teacher replied coldly.

Me and Orochimaru developed a rivalry with each other during the academy school years of course this was no contest given Orochimaru was far above my level of talent as i recall from the day of our shuriken training.

" Orochimaru, show us the basics ! " my teacher stated.

" Okay ! " Orochimaru replied as he is met with the same amount of praise as usual from Tsunade and many other girls .

" Sheesh ! That Orochimaru always acts so arrogant ! So how come he's so popular ? " i shouted in jealously while Orochimaru threw 6 shuriken with such speed and precision that they all hit the same log.

" Oh, well done Orochimaru ! " my teacher stated.

" Alright Orochimaru, you're so cool ! " said one of the fan girls

" Hah! Show off! i can do that too ! " i arrogantly taunted.

" All right ! " i replied psyched and posed to win however i failed epically with my own shuriken hitting a tree 5 inches near my teacher. One hitting the fence 30 feet away one hitting 10 feet near the first log ,two hitting the tree left of the log and the last one 7 feet left of expected everyone then laughed at me for my failure.

" Are you shitty me, everyone of them missed " one of the students laughed .

" Ha i was just fooling around ! " i said trying to play it off as if i was kidding around but no one bought that for a second.

" Right , sure you were ! " Orochimaru laughed.

" Sensei! One more ! Just let me do it one more time! I'll get serious this time " i stated.

" No, that's enough ! " my teacher replied.

" Damn it ! " i shouted.

" Okay who's next ? " the teacher asked.

It didn't matter which area i challenged Orochimaru, i was outclassed by him. Many people thought i was a hopeless cause who would never become a Ninja however my rivalry with Orochimaru however helped me improve on my abilities.

**41 years ago**

3 years really helped improve my skills however the improvements to my skills were slow and still substandard to a Genin whereas Orochimaru achieved Genin level skill and Tsunade achieved Genin level strength which wasn't surprising at all given she was from the Senju clan and the clan were naturally talented in Taijutsu.

I took the Genin test with my friend and rival Orochimaru under the Third's tutelage to see if i was comparable to a Gennin. Orochimaru looked no different than he did in the academy only he was taller as well as me. Hiruzen had a small goatee and short dark brown, spiked hair while appearing to be in his 30's. He has been in power as the Hokage for 17 years and was well known to be one of the strongest Kage in existence next to the First Hokage and titled God of Shinobi.

" So i'm going to become a Genin today ? Oh boy i can't believe i have to fight you old man " i said to my sensei only to get in the head by my sensei.

" Even though i'm going easy on you, you're still a predictable dwarf ! " Hiruzen said to me as i feel on my head .

At the moment i then saw a beautiful young girl around my age who had light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face tied in a high ponytail. She wore a light blue kimono with lavender straps.

" Who's the cutie there ? " i asked my sensei.

" That's Tsunade . She'll be working with the two of you in a three-man cell. You know her, right Orochimaru ? " Hiruzen questioned him.

" She's the daughter of the Senju clan leader " Orochimaru answered.

" Hey there babe, i'm Jiraiya. Nice to meet you . It's okay if you write love letters later on " i said to her.

" And why would i do that ? " Tsunade questioned.

" Because i'm handsome and you have quite a slender body " i answered as i touched her flat chest.

" Why you dirty little pervert... .DON'T SCREW WITH ME ! " Tsunade replied in anger as she uppercut me 140 feet high and i landed face first on the ground with a large bruise to my face.

" The bell test is to see who's qualified to be in the team . There are two bells , get then and you pass ! " Hiruzen stated.

" But there are only two bells ! " i asked.

" Since there's only two bells.. " Hiruzen stated.

" At least one will have to tied to a log and fail the mission " Orochimaru answered.

" Very good Orochimaru. I would also tie you and eat lunch in front of you " Hiruzen replied.

" Hey Tsunade, if i get a bell , would you go out with me ? " i asked her.

" Fine however if you fail to get one, you would leave me alone " Tsunade answered.

" Alright ! let's do this !" i replied.

" Don't hold back, you can even use shuriken against me . You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me " Hiruzen stated.

" But that's too dangerous sensei ! " Tsunade told him.

" Yeah! I don't want to kill the Hokage of all people " i arrogantly stated.

" Yeah coming from the guy with the lowest scores " Hiruzen replied calmly.

" I'm going to crush you ! " i shouted charging at Hiruzen but Hiruzen easily gets behind him and holds back his kunai.

" I didn't say start yet ! " Hiruzen stated.

" No way.. i couldn't see him at all ! " i said as i was shocked to see Hiruzen easily blitz me . That was how the whole training basically went , it was at this point i realized direct attack was useless against him.

Orochimaru and Tsunade applied stealth methods, staying hidden from Hiruzen however i still decided to call out Hiruzen .

" Let's fight like men, one on one ! " i stupidly said to the old man.

" Shinobi battle tactic # 1 Taijutsu. I'll teach you that first ! " Hiruzen sensei said to me as he holds out one finger .

" Do you think you beat me with just one finger ? Get real ! " i arrogantly questioned .

" Don't worry, with your weak attacks i can block with just one finger !" Hiruzen replied. This pissed me off to the point of charging head first and attacking Hiruzen with a series of attacks, each of which are easily dodged by him.

" Time to end this ! **Hiruzen Style : Mind Striking Finger** " Hiruzen chanted as he taps my head with his finger and knocks me out cold .

When i woke up, started to walk around the forest when i thought to found a bell.

" So many openings... ! " i said to myself as i rush to grab it only to be ensnared in a tree trap hanging upside down. Then sensei came to taunt me.

" You're a fool Jiraiya, falling for the oldest trick in the book . You are so idiotic ! " Hiruzen stated only for a tree to fall on him, that tree was where i was ensnared in . Tsunade then used the opportunity to steal the bell from him.

" Thanks for helping me get the bell dumbass ! " Tsunade taunted as she sticks her tongue and leaves the area. Once again i was out cold from the tree crushing me.

Next thing i remember was waking up to see Tsunade taunting me with the bell in my face.

" Hehehehehe, looks like i won the bet . You got to go to the log after all " Tsunade taunted.

" Shut up, you flat chested chopping board ! " i shouted .

" What did you say ,you perverted dumbass ? !" Tsunade yelled.

"Hey, now . That's enough! Tsunade and Orochimaru can go home now " Hiruzen sensei said to them.

" Okay! " Tsunade replied as she walked away from the area.

" Fine master " Orochimaru also replied as he walked away leaving me tied to the pole.

" It's amazing how dumb you are. Man, you're really hopeless... If you hope to ever be a ninja, how can you fall into such obvious traps ? Maybe what you're lacking is a goal..." Hiruzen said to me.

" Huh ? " i asked.

" Now ,let's see..Ah! we could try that ! " Hiruzen said to me.

" Try what ? " i asked.

" Don't get so excited. Just watch !" Hiruzen answered as he does several hand signs to do a Jutsu " **Summoning ****Jutsu** " he chanted as he summoned a monkey covered with white fur protruding from his sleeves and pants and had long white hair and sideburns as well as a goatee. His tail was also white and wore a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over with ma sleeveless kimono shirt with white trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it, held closed by a sash and he also wore a Konoha forehead protector.

" Awesome ! " i said impressed at what i saw .

" This is a Summoning Jutsu . You sign a contract in blood with an animal, and you'll be able to summon them at any time using Space-Time Ninjutsu " he explained to me.

" I wanna make one of those contracts too ! " i said to him.

" That's impossible " Hiruzen stated.

" Why ? " i asked.

" In the same way that different humans are destined to different fates, so is the animal that he's connected with " Hiruzen explained to me.

" So, what's mine ?" i asked him.

" Before trying to sign a contract, you need to improve your skills at molding Chakra and sealing" he replied.

" What more training ? " i pouted.

"Answers are always found in training! " Hiruzen replied.

It was that day that i got a goal and direction in my life . From that day, i started to take my training much more seriously. I started to walk on basically vertical walk by spending everyday walking up plateaus and trees while carrying heavy boulders and focused on molding my Chakra.

One day i saw Tsunade and Orochimaru walking around with Gennin headbands.

" Still trying to pass the test ? Face it, you don't have any talent " Orochimaru said to me.

" You think you can be my boyfriend . If i were to have a boyfriend, it would be with a genius like Orochimaru over a perverted moron like you " Tsunade replied as they both walk away.

" I'll show the both of you. One day i'll be the greatest ninja ever " i said to them as i lie on the ground thinking about my life.

" Now i know my life goal , i have to become the world's greatest ninja and impress Tsunade not to mention prove that i'm better than Orochimaru. Now it's settled, there's no time to waste! " i said to myself as i finally found a reason to become a Shinobi.

I then used the moment to do handsgins. I first used Boar then Dog then Brid followed by Monkey and Sheep.

" Wait! If you use Space-Time Ninjutsu without signing a contract first, no one knows what would happen ! " Hiruzen tried warning me but it was too late.

" Come on ! " i said to myself as i activated the jutsu but instead of summoning an animal, i was summoned to a faraway place .

The place looked a mystical paradise with a beautiful setting and oil like water. I then saw a blue snake facing off against a red frog wearing a blue jacket.

" I ,the great Jiraiya, will win this fight! " i said to the blue snake as it came at me but i used the strength i gained from training to grab it and throw it hundreds of feet high with pure raw strength.

" Heh, that should do it ! " the frog said to me.

" A frog talked ! " i said shocked to see a talking frog.

" Who are you ? What's a human doing here in Mount Myōboku ? " he asked me.

" What do you mean ? " i asked him.

" Come with me ! " he said to me as he took me to an altar with statues of toads next to a waterfall of oil.

"Fukasaku sama, i found a human child " he said to an elder frog.

" It seems you've arrived ...! " the elder frog said to me.

" You were expecting me ? " i asked him.

" The Elder Toad Sage foretold a prophecy that a human child will lose his way into Mount Myōboku , and he will bestow upon that child of the power of the toads and a prophecy " the old green frog explained to me.

" So,if that human is me, then what is this prophecy ? " i questioned him.

" Well, i don't know ! " Fukasaku answered.

" What do you mean, you don't know ? " i asked him.

" You'll have to stay here, train and wait for the Great Elder's prophecy " he answered.

"Wait a second! I wanted to become so strong so i can easily impress the ladies ! I don't give a crap about being popular to some toads" i said to the old man.

" Stop complaining. This is your destiny ! " Fukasaku replied.

" My destiny ? " i asked him.

" Yes. Since you managed to make you way to Mount Myōboku, there is no doubt that you're the chosen one " Fukasaku answered.

" The chosen one, huh ? Staying here and becoming stronger.. sounds pretty interesting ' i replied.

And thus began my training within the toads in Mount Myōboku and Konoha , spending the days of my youth training both in Sage and Ninjutsu techniques . It wasn't an easy task given how difficult the Sage Jutsus were not to mention the problems of maintaining a social life while and the stress of having to train in two different techniques.

**39 years ago**

2 1/2 years have passed since i came to Mount Myōboku. After coming here, i have truly gotten much stronger . I then started to think whether there's more to life than girls and wondered if there was more reasons to get stronger than to impress the ladies.

" Jiraiya ! " Gamabunta said to me.

" Yes ? " i asked him.

" The Grand Elder has called you. Hurry, your prophecy has arrived ! " Gamabunta answered.

" Okay then, let's go ! " i replied as i walked to the Elder's temple.

I then met the red skin elder who was around thousands of years old .

" Ah, you're here . Ah who are you ? " the Grand Elder said to me.

" Great Elder, it's Jiraiya ! Jiraiya ! " Fukasaku answered.

" Ah,that's right ! My, how you've grown... " the Grand Elder said to me only for Shima to start an argument with her husband.

" How dare you call the Great Elder a senile old geezer ? " Shima shouted.

" Now, 't fight. Couples should get along . By the way... who are you ? " the Grand Elder said to them then proving he was senile .

" Jiraiya ! The great elder had a dream about so listen carefully " Fukasaku answered.

" I shall now tell you about the dream, In my dream, i saw that you'd become a great perverted ninja of immense power " the Grand Elder said to me.

" A great perverted ninja ? " i asked.

" You would raise a student that would become a ninja revolutionary that would bring great change to the world of Shinobi . That is what i saw " the Grand Elder explained to me.

" A change ? " i questioned him.

" It will be either of great salvation of stability or a great cataclysm of destruction. The kind that this world has never seen before . One of those " the Grand Elder explained to me.

" One of those ? What do you mean ? " i asked him.

" You will be the one that will guide this revolutionary and one day, you will be forced to make a choice . The choice that will determine in which direction the change will go " the Grand Elder stated.

" What should i do, in order to make the right choice ? " i asked him.

" In my dream, you were traveling around the world, writing books " the Grand Elder answered.

" Books ? Why ? " i asked him again.

" I don't know . Maybe it will be a journey around the world to observe all of nature " the Grand Elder answered.

"Grand Elder, has it ever occurred that your prophecies have not come to pass " i questioned him.

" Never ! " the Grand Elder replied.

After training within Mount Myōboku and learning about my density, i head out to search the world looking for the child of prophecy. At this point, i was a Chūnin.

" Are you leaving ? " Gamabunta asked me.

" Yeah . Right now, there's no way i could lead a revolutionary or make the right decision . I need to go out and see more things and meet more people " i answered.

" I see ! " Gamabunta replied.

" Just like in the Great Elder's dream, i'll be traveling the world and, who knows, maybe even write a book " i said to Gamabunta as i head out to the outside world.

I traveled the world as a Chūnin looking for the child of prophecy. As i traveled around the world , the peace between the five Great nations became fragile , and aggressions between lands were increasing as was internal strife .

One day i encountered a destroyed temple somewhere around the world that i don't even remember. tall, bald man with an unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, no ears and a large jaw.

" Young man, why are you traveling ? " the older man asked me.

" I'm looking for my destiny. Someone saw me in a dream , and in that dream i was traveling the world " i answered explaining the prophecy i was given when i looked at the older man squatting down holding something in his hand.

" I can't believe i lost everything ! " the man said to me.

" Here. It's milk candy ! " i said to him but then i saw him holding a baby puppet.

" Thanks ! " the man replied .

" A puppet ? " i asked him .

" This child is telling me that destiny is not something you search for . It's something you hold on to once it presents itself . Mechanical skills like mines are of no use in these harsh war times but i guess a feudal lord will pay well for my services " the older man told me as he walked away.

I never said that older man again nor did i ever get his name but what he said about destiny resonated in my head and help shaped the thoughts in my head.

I also remember a time where i was within a bar with a beautiful lady while drinking sake and writing.

" Let's have some more fun ! " the woman with the purple kimono asked me while i was writing " Hey, what are you writing ? " she asked me.

" That's just riding the wave of time like this, it will not result in the change that we need for peace to be achieved " i answered.

" Hey, hey, if you're going to change anything, change me ! " the girl said to me .

" I guess.. that sounds like a lot more fun ! " i replied with a pen in mouth when i heard screaming within the gambling room.

" This is a scam ! As if i'd pay any money for this ! " said one of the gamblers as he was surrounded by 5 guys.

" Wait, i bought this fight ! " i said to everyone as i used my ninja skills to easily defeat the thugs.

Later that day. I took the guy i saved to another bar where i treated him to a drink. The man was large and bulky and had green eyes and orange hair. The Ninja i was with was a ninja from Kusagakure.

" Damn it ! What a cruel fate ! For the sake of my clan , i cultivated the land with what little knowledge i had ! " he complained to me .

" Here, have a drink . I've been trying to seek my destiny as well , but i haven't found it yet " i said to the man.

" My clan won't stand a chance against the ninja villages of the Great Nations " the man complained .

" You're wrong. I'm teaching some kids at a village. I'm teaching them how to fight back when faced with a harsh fate " the man stated.

" Heh, so you're gonna to stop all the fighting with education ? Drop all the pretty talk ! " the orange hair man asked skeptically as he goes to punch the guy only for the blue hair guy to disappear.

" No, it cannot however it's possible that i can teach them something to help point them in the right path " the man answered.

" Let me ask you, what are those choices ? " i asked him.

" Life or death. Those are the choices . The only thing i can teach them is how to survive " the blue hair guy answered.

I continued to search for the Child of Prophecy around the world . The one who would free this world of war and bring change and a new age to this world. One day i arrived at a run down village destroyed by the war when i hear an older man preaching a prophecy similar to my own.

" To bring ruin to this world, or to bring a peace that has never been seen before . That depends on everyone determination ! " the older man said to the crowd. While he as much older than me and had gray hair with some wrinkles, he seem to be the guy i might of been looking for.

" You might be the guy i'm looking for " i said to him.

" Oh ? " he asked.

" What would you do to bring peace to this world ? " i asked the older man.

" The world has started on an unstoppable path of war and strife . There's no stopping it! " the old man answered.

" But you just said that it depends on determination !How do we change the fates of these people ? " i questioned him.

" All you can do is pray . That's all we can do nowadays ! " he answered.

It turned out he wasn't the man i was looking for either. I continue to search the world looking for the Child of Prophecy when i encountered a burning village filled of innocent people . I was then attacked from behind by another ninja who almost hit me with a giant shuriken .

I dodged 5 kunai with one of them having a paper bomb attached to them which released smoke from it. I then saw another giant shuriken coming at me but i dodged it and used a substitution Jutsu to escape the attack taking cover on top of a tree escaping death when i sensed the ninja.

" That shuriken jutsu ! You're from the Fuma ,right ? ! Why're you attacking a village with people living peacefully ? You're a Shinobi too, right ? I'm traveling the world finding my student " i asked him.

" What an easygoing thing to do ! The balance between countries have fallen and we are in the midst of a great war . That village was destroyed because we received intel that Shinobi had infiltrated it " he answered.

" Just because of that ? " i questioned him.

" It's destroy or be destroyed ,in this world , if you hesitate ,you die ! " the man replied as i threw 2 smoke bombs at him and we clashed in the darkness

" You're not half bad ! " i said to him.

" If you're a Shinobi too, i can't let you live. Give up ! This is our fate as Shinobi " the green hair ninja said to me.

" Can i say something ? " i asked .

" I don't feel like listening! Just die ! " he replied as he stabs me with a kunai in the stomach.

" You should give up ..." i stated as it was a substitution log " On trying to make me give up ! " i replied as i cut him across his forehead with my kunai and forced him back.

" Even if you defeat me , other assassins will attack the village . As long as we are cursed in this ninja world ,there will be no peace " the ninja stated as reality set in

At this time , unstoppable battles were already taking place all over the world while i searched for the appreciate who would bring change to the world .

**38 years ago**

War finally broke out. I returned to Konoha after searching for the child of prophecy to aid my friends but first i needed to unwind and cut loose . I was a young 16-year-old guy doing what i did best. I was peeking at the fine ladies in the hot springs while cloaked in a invisibility jutsu.

"My my, those are some fine ladies there " i said to myself as i looked at all the fine naked ladies thinking of some dirty stuff to do with them but then i saw Tsunade there who has really grown in the last few years going from being flat chested to having D-cup boobs.

" What the hell ? " Tsunade shouted as she jumped out the water knowing i was there.

" Shit! I got spotted ! " i said to myself as i rush out the hot springs only to see Tsunade in front of me.

" JIRAIYA ! " Tsunade shouted in anger as she clenches her fist after undoing the invisibly Jutsu that i was hiding behind.

" Shit , Tsunade ! " Jiraiya said as she came close to me.

" How dare you peek at me ! " Tsunade shouted as she punched me 100 meters backwards. My internal organs were coming out of my chest and both of my arms were broken from the force of the punch. Had not for blocking her punch, she would've killed me instantly.

" Tsun...dae ! " i said to her as i fade into darkness, i couldn't breathe or move for a while. It took her 30 long hours to put me back together . My right lung was pieced by my left rib . My left kidney was ruptured by the force of the punch , my stomach was crushed by fragments of bone from my spine and my heart went into shock, i felt pain beyond belief .

" Jiraiya, are you okay ? " she said to me while i was in a hospital bed able to fully move.

" What a shame , i was hoping he would die so the world would be a less annoying place " Orochimaru sarcastically joked around.

" This is no time for your jokes " Tsunade scolded.

" Geez ,lighten up Tsunade . You did this to him, it's not my fault you have the temper of a rhino " Orochimaru replied.

" You need to control your temper much better Tsunade, we don't need you killing every guy who peeks at you " Hiruzen said to her.

" Hiruzen, Orochimaru. How long have i been out ? " i asked them.

" 30 hours, she hit you pretty good ! " Hiruzen answered.

Then suddenly a messenger came to Hiruzen with the dogtag of Tsunade's little brother in his hand with a grim look on his face , it was the doctor.

" We got bad news, Nawkai was killed in battle !" he said to us. At that moment Tsunade was thrown into shock and disbelief about the news.

" No, you can't be serious ! " Tsunade stated as she rushed out of my hospital bed.

Me and Orochimaru followed Tsunade all the way to where her dead brother was at. I arrived first with Orochimaru to see the body completely destroyed. Nawaki's body was so heavily mutilated that it was beyond recognition. His internal organs while eviscerated and were hanging out of his abdominal cavity. His face was gone with chunks of brain and fat covering the shattered skull. His heart was detached from his chest, his arms were cut into three with his right hand scatter and his clothes and lower body was mostly burned off.

Tsunade rushed behind us with a distressed look on her face but i stopped her from looking at the mutilated corpse of her younger brother.

" It's best you don't look Tsunade ! " i said to her.

" What difference does it make ? At the condition that body is in, she wouldn't even be able to recognize her little brother " Orochimaru stated in disturbing detail.

" Silence Orochimaru ! " i commanded him trying to make him stop spewing his venomous words.

" This is what happens in war , shinobi are just left on the battlefield to die .There are no doctors or healers to help them . It's too bad given the boy was so reckless , he probably thought he was invulnerable . He died a few days after receiving such a lovely gift " Orochimaru stated as he pulled out the necklace that Tsunade gave her brother.

" Why, why ,WHY ! " Tsunade shouted as she broke down crying. It was the first time i saw Tsunade break down and cry. She was always a strong girl who was tough and reserved and not to mention mentally strong.

" It's going to be ok Tsunade ! " i said to her hugging her.

" This better not be one of your pervy advances " she scolded .

" I'm not that fucked up, i would never take advantage of a girl down on her luck. You need comfort as a friend " i said to her as i carry her to her house.

" Thanks Jiraiya, but i need to be alone " she replied as she walked away.

I then saw the horrors of war itself and i understood what the Grand Elder Toad Sage foretold. War has brought atrocities on a far grander scales due to the use of high level Ninjutsu.

**34 years ago**

4 years have passed since the war began . Konoha was stick in another war against invading nations trying to expand their territory over each other competing for power.

Sunagakure was a major threat to us and fighting them for 4 years forced us into the defensive and Sunagakure was able to capture the Land of Rivers and were launching raids against us within the borders. Kikyō Pass was a warzone with hundreds of Shinobi fighting within the area.

Me, Orochimaru and Tsunade were promoted to Jōunins 2 years ago yet we all had strength and power far above an average Jōunin due to our advance training. Tsunade received special training from her grandmother who was the wife of the first Hokage, Orochimaru had mastered all the techniques Hiruzen taught him and learned hundreds of jutsu while i had the training of the toad sages and was developing a new jutsu at the time. All three of us were almost Kage level in strength.

Me , Tsunade and Orochimaru were marching with 3,000 troops to the battlefield when we were attacked by an enemy force from Sunagakure.

" We got company ! " Orochimaru said to us as he pulls out his katana .

" Another battle, when would these wars end ? " i asked my friends.

" This isn't the time for talks of peace Jiraiya, we have another battle to fight " Tsunade said to me as she charged into the front lines as well as Orochimaru.

We were up against an entire invasion force of 5,000 troops. They outnumbered us greatly however thanks to the skills that i processed as well as Tsunade and Orochimaru, we were able to push back the forces.

I then encountered an older man who was in his 40's who wore a turban over his heavy-lidded eyes that give him the appearance of actually having no eyes at all. He also has very long eyebrows that frame each side of his face and had brown hair .

" Surrender Konoha otherwise i would forced to kill you like the cockroaches you are " the man said to me.

" Who are you ? " i asked him.

" My name is Captain Ebizō, Commander of this unit " he answered with his sword drawn out.

" My name is Jiraiya, the student of the Third Hokage " i replied as i drew out my kunai.

We clashed attacks with each other within the forest of the country we have been fighting in . I dodged a slash from him while he dodged 5 kunai i threw at him as an counterattack.

" **Kazesekinoha **( 風堰の刃 _Blade of Wind Barrage_) " he chanted as he swings his sword to create multiple wind projectiles at me but i dodges the blasts and countered with my own attack .

" **Fire Style: Flame Bombs** (火遁・炎弾_Katon: Endan_)" i countered as i fired a flame bullet at him but Ebizō dodges the fireball.

After clashing attacks for a while . I was able to overpower him and defeat him in combat .

" Surrender right now and leave this country ! " i asked the leader that i just defeat.

" I would never give up ! " Ebizō replied.

But all of the sudden i was hit by a cloud of purple poison which caused me to faint and fall down .

I woke up 3 days later when Tsunade has healed me up.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Tsunade said to me.

" Tsunade ! " i said to her.

" You were hit by a rare poison , you were one of few survivors of that battle " Orochimaru said to me.

" Luckily i was able to find a cure to it and form a cure for it " Tsunade explained to me .

" I guess i have you to thank ! " i said to her as i hug her.

" Thanks to you, i can now counter the poisons Sunagakure has been using against Konoha " Tsunade stated.

" How about a reward ? " i asked her as i grabbed her ass only to get punched in the face.

" Don't push your luck ! " Tsunade replied.

**32 years ago**

Two years had passed since the failed attempt to reclaim the Land of rivers, Konoha was winning the war thanks to the medical efforts of Tsunade and the revolutionary warfare tactic she invented of forming a medical ninja corp that can fight in the battlefield while healing the injured.

One year ago, Tsunade perfected the cure to every poison in the world as was the tide turner to the war. Tsunade successfully lead a team of only 500 troops against thousands of Sunagakure forces and defeated Chiyo, one of the oldest veterans of war in the world.

We were given a mission to take down Hanzo, an oppressive dictator within the Land of Rain within Amegakure. We became well-known for the success of our battles .

" You guys are given the utmost important assignment within this war and one which could help end the war " Sarutobi sensei said to us.

" What is it ? " i asked .

" You guys are now in charge of leading the invasion of Amegakure " Hiruzen answered.

" So why are we targeting such a small country ? " Orochimaru asked him.

" Because that country shares borders with the Land of Fire, Land of Wind and Land of Earth and it's ruled by an oppressive dictator strong enough to take on the 5 Kages . If we capture Amegakure, we can end this war " Hiruzen explained to us.

" Finally, i'm getting sick of all this war ! " i stated.

" Well then, what are you guys waiting for, let's get this party started ! " Tsunade boldly replied as we left to Amegakure.

We came with 3,000 troops heading into Amegakure when we arrived 50 miles south of Amegakure . We then encountered 1,000 troops led by the leader of the country , the legendary Hanzō.

" It looks like the leader showed up in person " i said to my comrades .

" Why would he be out on the battlefield himself ? Does he have a deathwish ? " Tsunade asked.

" Regardless, he just signed his death warrant " Orochimaru replied licking his lips pulling out his sword.

" It seems we got Konoha Shinobi to deal with, men slaughter them all " Hanzō said to his men.

" Alright men, take these guys down. Jiraiya, Orochimaru let's fight the leader himself " Tsunade commanded.

" Very well then ! " me and Orochimaru replied as we took battle positions and charged into battle.

We fought long and hard dodging the barrage of exploding kunai and shuriken as we moved down Amegakure ninja while Hanzō wiped out all of the attacking Konoha Shinobi. Once the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that the only ones alive was me, Orochimaru and Tsunade and Hanzō.

" Most impressive, you wiped out my forces fairly easy " Hanzō said to us.

" Well i can say the same thing about you , you're pretty powerful " Orochimaru praised him.

" Thank you, unfortunately for you guys, this would be the last time you guys ever breathe " Hanzō replied as he summons a massive salamander .

" There's only three of us left , he's getting ready for his next attack " Tsunade said to us as she pulls out a kunai.

" Very well then , thought it's going to be difficult to explain to Hiruzen about all these dead troops " Orochimaru sarcastically stated as he draws out his kunai.

" Don't worry Tsunade, they would all be given a proper burial somehow. Right now, we must avoid ending up like the fallen Shinobi ourselves " i said to them as i draw out my kunai.

" This guy is tough, it might be our final stand ! " Tsunade replied as she was the first to charge at Hanzō throwing a kunai at him but Hanzo dodges the kunai. Tsunade appears behind him with a flying punch but she's slapped down by the tail of the giant salamander Hanzō summoned. The force of the tail whip smashed Tsunade into a pile of rocks.

" Brute force won't be enough to beat me, Ibuse has a thing for me and would protect me from harm " Hanzō stated but he is then caught off-guard by Orochimaru .

" **Seneijashu**(潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes _) " Orochimaru chanted as he ejects 5 snakes from his wrist binding down Hanzō.

" Good job Orochimaru ! " Tsunade said to Orochimaru .

" Jiraiya now ! " Orochimaru shouted.

" Right ! **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** " i chanted as i breath flames through the snake and burn both Hanzō and Ibuse however it was a clone and the real deal was charging behind us.

" Shit, watch out ! " Orochimaru shouted as Ibuse was about to crush us with a charging strike and mow us down but Tsunade then appears and grabs the massive 50 foot salamander and tosses both Hanzo and Ibuse 50 feet away from us.

" Don't count me out just yet ! " Tsunade stated panting as rain started to down us as we stare at the powerful Kage.

" Not bad Shinobi however let's see how you deal against this " he stated as he throws 5 kunai at us with paper bombs.

" Tsunade, Orochimaru watch out " i said to them as we dodged the exploding kunai but then Hanzō caught Tsunade off-guard .

" **Kami Bakudan Kōhai :Ketsugō Kōro **( 紙爆弾後背:結合高炉術 _Paper Bomb Style: Binding Blast __Jutsu_ ) " Hanzō chanted as he gathered hundreds of paper bombs to try binding Tsunade down.

" **Hari Jizō **( 針地蔵 _Needle Jizō_ ) " i chanted as i used my hair to pull Tsunade away from the explosion and use my hair to shield both us from his attack.

" **Senei Tajashu** (潜影多蛇手 _Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes_) " Orochimaru chanted as he releases thousands of snakes from his hands to take on Hanzō.

" Not a bad attempt but not good enough Ibuse stop it " Hanzō commanded as he countered Orochimaru's snakes with a water blast from his salamanders mouth .

" Damn it ! " Orochimaru shouted as he was left off-guard.

" Now time to end this ! " Hanzō stated as she summoned several exploding kunai at Orochimaru.

" **Earth Style: Terra Shield **" Tsunade countered as she shielded Orochimaru from the exploding kunai . I then go to attack Ibuse from behind.

" I got you ! " i said to him only to be hit from behind by it's tail.

" Your team attacks are well-timed but you lack the skill or strength to beat someone like me " Hanzō taunted us in a stoic while we regrouped.

" What should we do Tsunade ? " i asked her.

" He's strong, we can't take him on with our own skills " Tsunade answered.

" That's pretty obvious , what to do ? " Orochimaru asked.

" We would have to use our strongest attacks against him. Let's stop holding back on him " Tsunade commanded.

" Very well then , let's do this " i replied as we all did handsigns.

**" Summoning Jutsu **" we chanted as we summoned our creatures. I summoned Gamabunta, Tsunade summoned Katsuyu and Orochimaru summoned Manda.

" Very impressive but let's see how you guys deal with my attack ,** Kami Bakudan Kōhai** :**Bakuhatsushiha **(紙爆弾後背:爆発紙波 _Paper Bomb Style: Exploding Paper Wave ) "_Hanzō chanted as he summons millions of paper bombs and then uses Ibuse to shoot a massive wave of water mixed with Ibuse's special poison gas at us.

" It's now or never **Katon: Gamayu Endan**(火遁・蝦蟇油炎弾_Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb ) _" both me and Gamabunta chanted as they both spew a massive blast of fire. Gamabunta shoots a jet of oil from his mouth while i breathed on the oil jet creating a massive comet like fireball .

" **Suiryoku Ryūsan**_ (_水力硫酸_Hydroelectric Sulfuric Acid) "_ Tsunade and Katsuyu chanted as they shoot a massive wave of electrified acid.

" **Dadokukaze** ( 蛇毒風_Snake Venom Wind_ ) " Orochimaru and Manda chanted as they shoots an highly pressurized purple poison wind vortex.

Our blast collide as we create a massive 2 mile radius explosion filling the entire area up with deadly poison gas . Tsunade gave us some antidotes to inject to resist the poison while we were out of energy. The blast however failed to damage Hanzō who protected himself with a barrier but he was slightly drained of his Chakra.

" I must admit,had not for this barrier, you guys would of defeated me however it's not enough " Hanzō said to us.

" That's impossible, our blasts did nothing to him " Orochimaru stated frightened.

" We're done for aren't we ? " i said to me friends.

" I'm out of ideas right now , it's best we haul ass " Tsunade said to us.

" You're not going anywhere, **Kami Bakudan Kōhai** **:Shinoame **(紙爆弾後背:爆発紙波 :死の雨 _Paper Bomb Style: Rain of Death ) " _Hanzō chanted as he rained down thousands of exploding kunai at us.

The explosions ended when it's revealed our summons took the hit for all of us.

" Gamabunta ! " i shouted.

" Katsuyu ! " Tsunade screamed trying comfort the slug.

" Manda ! " Orochimaru said to his snake.

" Looks like we're done for ! " Gamabunta stated as he dropped to the ground the teleported back to Mount Myōboku.

" Sorry Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu said to Tsunade as she retreated to safety splitting up into different clones.

" Orochimaru, you bastard ! " Manda snarled as it retreated back via reverse summoning.

" You guys have given me a good run for my money, i wasted too much chakra fighting you guys now time to end this " Hanzō stated as he send more exploding kunai at us again.

Me and Orochimaru dodged a volley of exploding blasts only to see hundreds more about to hit us at once.

" **Tenkūno Hakushu**(天空の拍手_Clap of the Heavens_ ) " Tsunade countered as she creates a shockwave negating the blasts and deflecting the kunai from us. Hanzō was able to catch Tsunade again with his paper bombs.

" **Kami Bakudan Kōhai :Ketsugō Kōro **( 紙爆弾後背:結合高炉術 _Paper Bomb Style: Binding Blast __Jutsu_ ) " Hanzō chanted as he gathered hundreds of paper bombs to try binding Tsunade down.

" **Hari Jizō **( 針地蔵 _Needle Jizō_ ) " i chanted as i used my hair to pull Tsunade away from the explosion and use my hair to shield both us from his attack. I was kneeling down low on Chakra with my legs slightly burned while Tsunade held me.

" What ? " Hanzō said shocked to see.

" **Seneijashu**(潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes _) " Orochimaru chanted as he ejects 5 white snakes from his wrist binding down Hanzō.

" Nice one ! " i said to them.

" Jiraiya now ! " Orochimaru shouted at me.

" **Hari Jigoku**(針地獄_Needle Hell_ ) " the Sannin countered as he extends his hair around his body and shoots multiple hardened needle-like hair towards Hanzō but Hanzō used Shunshin to escape .

" I'm sorry about getting your legs burned ! " Tsunade said to me.

" Don't worry , i won't brought down so easily by such small burns " i replied while unable to move my brunt right leg while Tsunade holds me up.

" Damn it ! Our Jutsu's aren't working against him. He knows how to counter our every move " Orochimaru stated.

" Is this it ? " i questioned myself as Chakra exhaustion set in and we were at our limits after using our Summoning Jutsu and collaboration attack.

" I must say, each of you are almost on the level of a Kage at such a young age. With fighters like you, this war might tip in the scales of Konoha. Since you guys gave me a good fight, i will allow you three to live " Hanzō said to us.

" We don't need your sympathy ! We can still fight ! " i replied .

" Shut up Jiraiya ! " Tsunade said to me.

" You three are powerful… You've even survived here on this battlefield . I, Hanzō, hereby dub you the _Sannin of the Leaf_. Refer to yourselves as such in return for having your lives spared " Hanzō said to us as he walked away from us and disappeared.

Later on, we were within a cave resting after Tsunade healed our wounds thinking about what just happened.

" What the hell just happened ? " i asked them.

" He spared us but the question is why would he do such a thing when he could of still beaten us ? " Tsunade answered with a question.

" It's unusual, most Shinobi would of taken the chance to kill us off . Why would someone like him spare us ? " Orochimaru questioned.

" Let's not overthink this and let's be grateful we're alive. What i understood from his body signs, he was also pretty low on chakra as well . He must of spared us because we came the closest to defeating him of anyone he has ever fought and he was well-known for being undefeated. Only the likes of Sarutobi Sensei could beat him " Tsunade explained to us.

" My question is will this war really end if Konoha is declared victorious ? " i asked them.

" What do you plan to do after this awful war ? Plan to go onto another journey " Tsunade asked.

" Travel some more, and maybe write a book " i answered Tsunade.

" Why won't you just settle down in the village ? " Tsunade questioned me.

" I felt i haven't met my prophecy yet.. " i answered.

" Still on that ? " Tsunade asked me.

" What do you plan to do after the war ? " i asked her.

" I plan to finally marry my lover Dan and raise some kids " she answered.

Suddenly we sensed three kids coming into the cave . Orochimaru drew out his kunai knife.

" Relax, they're just kids ! " i said to Orochimaru.

" Careful, these kids might be Amegakure ninjas using transformation Jutsu " Tsunade answered .

" Even small mice can come from Amegakure , don't drop your guard ! " Orochimaru replied.

" Stop hiding! Show yourselves ! " Tsunade shouted as i then see a young child with orange hair come out of the shadows wearing a biohazard suit .

" Who are you ? " i asked the little boy.

" I need something to eat ! " the boy answered looking as if he was malnourished.

" What happened to your parents ? " i asked the little boy .

" They were killed by Shinobi during this war " he answered with a sad look on her face.

" Here, have some crackers! " i said to the little boy as i gave him my remaining crackers .

" Nagato! Konan ! Come out ! They don't see like bad people!" the boy said as he brought out his friends who were hiding.

The girl in their group had blue hair and amber eyes while the other kid had chin-length red hair hanging off his face blocking the view of his eyes. The kids ate some crackers with us and then followed us as we walked to a town with the children following us.

" What is it ? We already gave you our food ! Why are you still following us ? ! " Tsunade yelled at them. Konan then walked up to her looked as if she was going to pull out a kunai, i managed to stop Tsunade from taking the poor girls head off as she revealed she a paper flower for her.

" Thank you . Here this is...!" Konan said to us .

" It's origami. It's folded from the bread paper " i explained to Tsunade.

" For us ? " Tsunade asked the girl.

" Can you please teach us Ninjutsu ? You guys are Konoha Shinobi, right ? " the orange haired boy asked us.

" Shall i kill these brats ? I've seen countless war orphans like these, it's inhumane to keep them alive like this in such a war-torn country. The best thing to do to them is to put them out of their misery " Orochimaru asked us.

" No way, i can never take the life of a child ! " Tsunade replied.

" Come on, you prefer they suffer without their parents wandering the wasteland struggling to survive or prevent them from suffering altogether " Orochimaru stated.

" That's enough Orochimaru. You go on ahead with Tsunade . I'll stay behind and look after them for awhile " i said to my teammates.

" But Jiraiya, we need you on the war front . This is no time to babysit kids ! " Tsunade said to me.

" She's right , if you try to tend to every child orphan in the world, you would end up losing your mind " Orochimaru cynically stated.

" All i'm doing is just watching over these kids until they're able to fend for themselves. It's the least i can do " i said to them.

" What to say to Hiruzen sensei ? " Tsunade asked me.

" Tell him that Jiraiya now overwatches Amegakure " i replied to them.

**31 years ago**

A year has passed since the defining battle of our lives and we became known as the Legendary Sannin. Hanzo after seeing how much power and potential we had made a deal with Hiruzen to work with Konoha to help defeat Iwagakure and Sunagakure and promises a less oppressive government in exchange however many believed Hanzo was only using Konoha 's alliance to drive off all other invaders in order to preserve it's own military power over the country .

Konoha was free to use the Land of Rain and Amegakure as a launchpad against Sunagakure and Iwagakure. The war still dragged due to the stubbornness of the Tsuchikage and Kazekage, the Mizukage and Raikage also refused to end the war .

A while has passed since i took the children under my wing.I acted as the overseer of Amegakure while Orochimaru occupied the Land of Grass and Tsunade occupied the Land of Rivers.

I lived in a humble hut with the three kinds which have became like my own children . I was 23 years old at the time and i couldn't believe i had children that felt like they were my own. I demonstrate my fire Jutsu to grill a large fish large enough to feed them fish.

" Fire Jutsu is great for cooking fish ! " i said to them while cutting up the fish.

" Sensei, i know how to fish now ! " Yahiko said to me as he grabbed a bite of the fish with his chopsticks.

I then saw Nagato wiping his face.

" Nagato..what's wrong ? " i asked him.

" I started to remember my family , and... " Nagato whimpered but was interrupted by Yahiko.

" Don't cry ! This is why people think that men from Amegakure are weak! " Yahiko said to Nagato.

" Things are pretty unstable between the Great Nations that surround Amegakure, but this war would probably end soon. By the time you guys grow up, there will be mutual understanding and peac.." i explained to the kids only to be cut off by Yahiko.

" That's not fair ! Our families were killed ! If there's going to be mutual understanding , it'll be after they're all experienced the same thing as us ! That's what it means to get even, right ? ! " Yahiko shouted in intense anger.

" Calm down Yahiko, we shouldn't try to get even. We should strive for peace ! " i stated.

" Still ... i know it's impossible. That's why wars will never end . I hate the rain . This country is always crying. It's weak . One of these days, i'm going to change this country...and protect everyone! Please Jiraiya sensei, please teach us Ninjutsu! " Yahiko said to me with such intense passion.

One day , i was thinking of ideas for my novel but i couldn't think of anything when Konan came to me rushing in distress.

" Jiraiya sensei, help! Yahiko and Nagato are.. ! " Konan said in a panicked tone.

" Lead the way, Konan ! " i said to her as i immediately rushed out to save Nagato and Yahiko.

When i arrived at the scene , i found a dead Shinobi next to Yahiko and Nagato.

" I brought sensei ! " Konan said to them.

" What happened ? " i asked them.

" This leftover Shinobi told us to give him all of our food and valuables then Nagato ... " Yahiko said to me when i then came to a grisly conclusion. These kids just killed a Chūnin from Iwagakure without any formal training . How in the hell did they kill a Chūnin but then i stared into the eyes of Nagato.

" Those eyes are ...! This kid..No way ! " i said to myself as i then stared into the eyes of the child. It was no doubt the legendary Rinnegan a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu .

It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a _God of Creation_ who will calm the world, or a _Destroyer_ who will reduce everything to nothingness. I never thought anyone could process such a legendary power.

At that moment, it came to me. This was the Child of Prophecy i was looking for.

" I've decided to teach you guys Ninjutsu " i said to them.

" Really ? " Yahiko enthusiastically asked.

" There's no saying when you'll be mortal danger like that again. This Ninjutsu is to defend yourselves with " i said to the kids.

" Alright ! Thank you for saving me earlier ,Nagato . I'm sorry i called you a weakling . If something happens next time, i'll be the one saving you " Yahiko replied.

" Thank you , Yahiko ! " Nagato shyly replied.

" Heh, but isn't Nagato stronger than you, Yahiko ? " Konan stated.

" From here on, i'll train and get stronger ! I'll make you eat those words , Konan " Yahiko replied.

" Alright let's begin . First, we're gonna learn how to mold Chakra " i replied.

" Yes sensei ! " they all responded.

Later on that night, Yahiko came to talk with me about what happened with him and that Chūnin.

" Is something wrong ? " i asked Nagato.

" Sensei !" Nagato answered.

" Is it about earlier ? " i asked.

" Back then, when Yahiko was injured, i got this intense feeling in my stomach toward the enemy. I either blacked out, or i lost my mind . When i woke up, i saw the enemy collapsed on the ground . After that, i felt so scared and hateful . I checked his pulse and he wasn't breathing, i must've lost it and killed him . I shouldn't have done it. There must've been a better way to... " Nagato explained to me while sobbing.

" Nagato . I don't know if you did the right thing or made an mistake,either . However, thanks to you, Yahiko didn't die . You protected your friend , that was the right thing to do . No one is going to blame you, getting injured will give birth to hatred , and injured someone else will only cause them to detest you .However, knowing the feeling of pain is what allows is to be kind to each other . That's what makes us human " i explained to him.

" How..can i do that ? " he asked.

" You have to grow up ! " i said to him.

" How do i grow up ? " Nagato asked me.

" That's something you'll have to figure out on your own ! " i answered.

" Yahiko came and saved us when Konan and i were crying out of hunger. Yahiko stole food from other people to make sure we survived . I just want to protect those two , no matter how much pain i need to go through " Nagato explained to me.

" Is that right ? " i asked him.

During the time i spent with them, i grew close to the three children, and even wrote a book that was inspired by one of them, Nagato.

**29 years ago**

I stood within Amegakure for 3 years occupying the warzone. Tsunade occupied the Land of Rivers and fought directly against Sunagakure forces while Orochimaru occupied Kusagakure and launched attacks against the Land of Earth. I was bonding with them and teaching the Ame Orphans Ninjutsu to defend themselves.

One day i decided to put there Ninjutsu to the test with them testing their abilities on me.

" **Water Release: Wild Water Wave **" Yahiko chanted as he shot a stream of water at me.

" **Paper ****Shuriken** " Konan chanted as she threw paper shuriken at my clone.

" **Wind Style: Gale Palm** " Nagato chanted as he used the wind the propel the water and shuriken at my clone.

" We did it ! How's that sensei ? Yahiko cheerfully stated.

" To think you can actually take out one of my Shadow clones...Now i can return to the village without any worries in my life . From here on out, you guys are going to live on your own. You're done really well these past three years " i said to them while trying to avoid crying.

" We're going to miss you ! " Yahiko said to me while having tears in his eyes.

" Don't cry, Yahiko. Real men don't cry , it makes them weak " i said to Yahiko.

" What are we going to do without you ? " Konan asked me.

" Don't worry Konan, you'll blossom into a vision of beauty and a strong woman . Let's meet again when you're a bit older. This is a poor country, i'm sure more sad times still lie ahead of it however you three can change this country with your power . Nagato, you guys have all grown up isn't that right ? " i said to them.

" Were going to miss you ! " Nagato replied as i left them so they can change this countries ways.

A while after i left Amegakure i was in battle again within the rest of the Sannin fighting off an invasion attempt from Iwagakure at Kusakagure when i met Orochimaru and Tsunade.

" Welcome back Jiraiya ! " Orochimaru said to me.

" Glad to see you again ! " Tsunade stated.

" Looks like you have quite an invasion force here " i said to them.

" We got at least 5,000 troops attacking " Tsunade said to me.

" Then let's fight together as a unit , got it Tsunade, Orochimaru ? " i said to them .

" Right ! " Tsunade answered as she killed two people with kunais in her hands.

" Fine ! " Orochimaru replied as he tossed a man aside with his snake tendril.

"** Summoning ****Jutsu **" we chanted as we summoned our creatures. I summoned Gamabunta, Tsunade summoned Katsuyu and Orochimaru summoned Manda.

We then managed to wipe out the entire battalion of troops almost single handily .

" This war.. how long is it going to last ? " i asked Tsunade.

" Is there a way to end this pointless war ? " Tsunade asked me back.

" There's no way to do that . Hatred just gives birth to more hatred " Orochimaru answered cynically.

" Don't say things like that ! " Tsunade scolded.

" I don't know how, but i will definitely find peace . As long as people keep believing that there's hope " i said to them.

I then got a letter from my messenger frog about the death of the kids, i was shocked and distressed about their deaths.

" What happened ? " Tsunade asked me.

" Those kids, the ones i spent 3 years with died within just 3 days of my departure " i answered as tears formed in my eyes.

" Jiraiya , you really seem to care for those kids " she said to me.

" I always done my best to make the right choices . That's what i believed my destiny was " i explained to her.

" Jiraiya... ! " Tsunade said to me concerned of my welfare.

" And just when i thought i finally made the right choice..It turns it i was wrong again " i shouted as i clenched my ninja scroll when Tsunade held on to me.

" Don't worry Jiraiya, you will find it one day . Believe in yourself " Tsunade said to me holding on to my shoulder.

" You're right... i'm still only halfway down my path " i replied.

All the sudden i saw a young kid with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair coming to me having not a single starch on him despite appearing to only being a Genin.

" You guys are so awesome ! " the kid said to me.

" Just who are you ? " Orochimaru asked the kid drawing out a kunai.

" Relax, he's one of us ! " Tsunade answered grabbing Orochimaru's hand.

" My name is Minato Namikaze , i'm a Genin from Konoha " the kid answered.

" How is it you don't have a single starch on you ? You're just a Genin " Tsunade asked him.

" I barely survived the ambush that killed my sensei, i was able to survive fighting off anyone who came in my way and i was about to die until you guys came and blasted them with your summoning Jutsus " the kid explained to me.

" I must said, you're tough if you can go through a battlefield of thousands of Shinobi , how about i become your new sensei ? " i asked him.

" Sure, i would love to be trained by the legendary Sannin " Minato replied.

While i mourn the tragic deaths of Konan, Nagato and Yahiko, i found another child who had Chūnin level power at just the age of 12 and made him my student and wondered if he was the true Child of Prophecy.

**26 years ago**

The final battle of the war was the battle within Amegakure again. Fights broke out everywhere within the heavily worn torn country. Hanzō struggles to maintain his country and was fighting up against the Third Raikage trying to take over the country shortly after they try to kidnap the grandniece of the first Hokage's wife for ransom money 2 years ago .

The Third Mizukage fought against the Third Kazekage in an epic battle which result in the death of the Third Mizukage and defeat of Kirigakure. Sunagakure lost the Second Kazekage 4 years ago thanks to the white fangs power and while Sunagakure won the battle against Kirigakure, they were weakened from the battle and retreated back to Sunagakure.

The Sannin have each split up to fight their own battles protecting valuable bases within the borders of the Land of Fire . Tsunade fought against and killed a powerful Kumogakure ninja said to be the student of the Third Raikage who launched an attack on Konoha from the Land of Rice Paddies, Orochimaru fought against a powerful ninja from Land of Water trying to invade Konoha through the Land of Grass and i was fighting side by side with the Third Hokage with my student Minato in Amegakure itself against the Third Tsuchikage.

My Sensei stood within the outskirts of Amegakure now wearing instead of his traditional Kage robe was dressed in his battle garments when we encountered the Third Tsuchikage who was a short man with blonde mullet hair and he was with his own student.

" So it seems you wish to take this country over now ? " Hiruzen said to the Kage.

" Looks like you brought one of your students along, 1/3 of the legendary Sannin ? " he said to Hiruzen.

" It looks like you know it , Jiraiya here would one day be the successor to the title Hokage " Hiruzen stated.

" I too trained a student would take my place once i become too old to be a Kage , meet my finest student " Ōnoki said to us as he introduced him.

The man was a very tall and brawny Shinobi . He had dark brown long waist length hair with a bulbous nose and a thick mustache and beard who was around my age , he was a Jōunin like myself but his chakra was almost comparable to a Kage like me. He was with a younger boy who was a Chūnin around Minato's age with dark hair that ends in a ponytail of sorts and a bulbous nose.

" Who are these two ? " Hiruzen asked.

" These are my sons . My oldest here is Arata and the youngest is Kitsuchi " Ōnoki said to us.

" Jiraiya, take care of Arata, Minato fight Kitsuchi, i'll handle the Tsuchikage myself " Hiruzen sensei said to me.

" Very well then ! " i replied as i faced off with Arata. He was your typical silent type Shinobi only talked when needed to.

" Looks like you wish to get in the way of Iwagakure victory ! " Arata said to me.

" Sorry buddy, but Konoha has this war won ! " i replied as we clashed attacks with each other.

We clashed attacks for hours however i couldn't manage to overpower Arata's mighty strength and i was eventually overpowered by his attacks. I was pretty badly injured but far from near death and that was when i decided to use the secret new form that the Toad Sages taught me.

" Any last words before you die ? " Arata asked me.

" Here's a few words , **Sage Mode** " i replied as i used my Sage power for the first time of my life as i gathered up enough energy to summon Shima and Fukasaku which transformed me into my Sage Mode.

" Looks like you finally need to use this form ! " Shima said to me.

" I had no choice, i haven't fought a foe this tough since Hanzō " i stated.

" Jiraiya, we need to take him down with this Jutsu " Fukasaku said to me.

" You think you're so tough huh, it's time i finish you off " Arata said to me as he does handsigns.

" He's going for the finishing blow, it's time i end this fast " i said to the toads as i charge up Chakra.

" **Doton: Sando** (土遁・山土の術 _Earth Style: Mountainous Earth __Jutsu_ ) " Arata chanted as he creates two enormous rock formations that close in on me from two opposing sides with tremendous force, smashing everything caught in between and forming a massive 2,500 foot high mountain.

" **Hari Jizō **( 針地蔵 _Needle Jizō_ ) " i chanted as i used my hair to shield and destroy the mountain i was nearly crushed under by the Kage level Shinobi.

" Not bad however try stopping this ! " Arata stated as he charged up chakra between his hands forming a cone like attack.

" What is that ? " i asked him.

" This is my ultimate attack **,Jinton: Genkai Hakuri **( 塵遁・原界剥離の術 _Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu_), this is a Kekkei Genkai passed down by my father . This could destroy an entire village, you stand no chance ! " Arata stated as he fires the cone-shaped blast at me.

" It's now or never, **Senpō: Goemon** _(_仙法・五右衛門_Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil )_ " me and the toads chanted as Fukasaku performed a large Wind Release technique and Shima performed a large Fire Release technique while i shot a massive jet of oil . Within an instant, that area was filled with oil burning at temperatures of thousands of degrees colliding with the blast however i was able to overpower it and then killed Arata from the explosion.

Meanwhile the Thirds stopped fighting after Ōnoki found out about the death of his son Ōnoki and Hiruzen had destroyed a great chunk of the battlefield fighting together and were worn out. Meanwhile my student Minato was close to beating Kitsuchi when Ōnoki pulled out and retreated.

" You haven't seen the last of Iwagakure ! " Ōnoki said to us as he picks up his surviving younger son and used his ability to fly to flee the battlefield also carrying the badly burned corpse of his older son.

I rushed to Hiruzen worn out from the battle i had to ask him what happened .

" It looks like Konoha has won the war , you finally help put an end to this madness ! " Hiruzen said to me.

" At a devastating cost, i wish i learned this power years ago ! " i said to my teacher as i reverted back to normal .

Minato came back to me with some injuries but he was okay from the attack.

" So it seems like this war is finally over ! " Minato happily said to me.

" It is, you helped out greatly today Minato ! " i said to him.

The war finally ended with Hiruzen defending it's once rival power Amegakure from Iwagakure while Hanzō defeated the Third Raikage with his poisons while nearly dying in the process. Orochimaru killed a Kirigakure ninja who was said to wield 7 magical swords and was related to the Second Mizukage .

However the war had it's cost, one of them being Tsunade's psyche. A day after her victorious triumphant victory over the Third Raikage's strongest student, her lover Dan was killed in an ambush raid from Kumogakure in retaliation to the death of their student.

I rushed to her the next day to see what happened . She was dressed in a black kimono.

" What happened Tsunade ? " i asked her.

" He's dead, Dan is dead ! " she answered.

" Tsunade .. .! " i said trying to comfort her but she pushed me aside.

" I couldn't save him... There was so much blood . I can never be a Ninja again " Tsunade said to me.

" Don't give up on being a Ninja Tsunade, you're one of the reasons why we won the war. You're a strong and powerful woman and my best friend " i said to her.

" Listen Jiraiya, i appreciate your concern but i need a while to be on my own. I have far too much baggage on me " Tsunade stated as she threw her headband on the ground .

" What is that on your forehead ? " i asked her.

" It's the Yin Seal: Release passed down by my grandmother Mito,she trained and taught me everything i need to know about my powers. I promised my dying grandmother 3 years ago that i would never let anyone die as long as i process this power she gave me, i failed to protect the person that i dated for 6 years and the man i planed to marry after this war just like i failed to protect my younger brother Nawkai " Tsunade explained to me as she broke down crying.

" Don't worry, things will be fine ! " i replied hugging her.

" Now you understand why i can't be a ninja at the moment. Ninjas aren't suppose to show emotion , i need to quit for a while until i get my life together . Please, let me recover on my own " she said to me.

" Okay Tsunade, promise that you won't do something stupid " i questioned her.

" I won't Jiraiya ! " she replied as she left to be on her own to recover the lost of her powers.

Tsunade wasn't the only one affected by the war. My friend and Rival Orochimaru was also hit hard by the war. After nearly dying in his battle with a powerful Kirigakure ninja, he decided to research the secrets of immortality

" So Orochimaru, you heard what happened with Tsunade's lover ? " i asked him.

" Yeah i did, poor thing has really been hard. She's just not the same anymore " i answered.

" I heard you were saved by Tsunade " i asked him.

" I kinda blame myself for being so badly injured. Had she not been healing me, she could've saved her lover Dan " Orochimaru explained to me.

" Don't blame yourself Orochimaru, you could of done nothing to control fate. Had she not came to your aid, you would've died and i would've lost a best friend. I am pretty sad that Tsunade lost her lover " i said to my best friend.

" It's the typical that people die , it's an unavoidable fate . One day, i plan to transcend all of that as the Hokage of this village one day " Orochimaru said to me as he walks away from me.

" And how do you plan to accomplish this ? " i asked him.

" By becoming the first immortal in human history and i would do whatever it takes to do so . Dan and Nawkai are fine examples of the fragility of human life and how it affected those still living . I wish one day to be the one to bring an era where humans can live without the fear of inevitable death " Orochimaru explained to me.

" It's a great goal but that just seems impossible " i stated.

" Well so does your Child of Prophecy dream but you proved that it can be obtainable, i would make sure my goals are accomplished one way or another. Jiraiya, you have went through your own journey . Allow me to go on my journey " he said to me.

" Fine then, i wish you the best of luck Orochimaru " i replied as we shook hands with each other.

One year after the war, the 5 Kages signed a peace treaty that ended the brutal war. Minor countries like Amegakure were devastated and were given relief funds to repair from the damage that happened within those war torn countries. My protegé Minato Namikaze was promoted to special Jōunin as a 16-year-old man while his best friend Kushina Uzumaki , Tsunade's distant cousin from the destroyed Uzushiogakure who came here 6 years after the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools.

**20 years ago**

6 years have passed since the end of the Second Shinobi World War . The Village was enjoying an era of peace when Sunagakure attacked the Land of Fire and declared war on Konoha causing us of the death of the Third Kazekage.

Sunagakure started the war by attacking Hiruzen's son Asuma Sarutobi and killing the son's sensei and almost killed Asuma. Had not for my student Minato, they would have died .

I was assembled with Hiruzen to talk about the war.

" Sunagakure have went too far this time around, they almost killed my son while he was on a C-rank mission " Hiruzen stated with intense anger. Age was starting to affect him as he was starting to age more and had grayish hair.

" It seems we have another war in our hands ! " i said to Hiruzen not very happy about fighting another war.

" It seems Sunagakure wasn't happy about losing the last war so they decided to attack us out of revenge " Orochimaru stated.

" Whatever is the case, we must end this war before it really begins " Hiruzen said to us.

" Right ! " i replied.

Later on that day, i went to find Tsunade who was walking out her apartment with a young girl with her.

" Where are you going Tsunade ? " i asked her.

" Out of this village, i have no interest in this village " she answered.

" You can't leave, we need you in this war. You are one of the reasons we won the first time around " i begged her.

" I can no longer fight Jiraiya, i'm too terrified to fight wars anymore " Tsunade explained to me.

" Why ? What are you terrified of ? " i asked her.

" Blood, i fear the blood of the fallen. After witnessing Dan's death, i can't bear to see blood anymore. I get terrified of even a small cut of blood, i'm no longer fit for war and having me around would only hurt the war effort " Tsunade explained.

" You don't have to leave this village ! " i begged her.

" Sorry Jiraiya but i must go, this village brings back too many bad memories " Tsunade replied as she leaves to the gate with the little girl.

" Tsunade wait i lov... " i said to her about to confess my love to her however i was hit by a stun needle as i fell asleep while Tsunade left.

I was woken up by Hiruzen sensei who was standing there with a bleak look on his face.

" Looks like you're the only one of the Sannin who is in this war " Hiruzen said to me.

" What do you mean ? " i asked him.

" Orochimaru is busy trying to research immortality and trying to help Konoha win the war behind the scenes and Tsunade has left us for good with Dan's niece . You're the only one who remains " he said to me

" I guess so , i really don't wish to fight this war though " i said to him.

" Neither do i but we have no choice ! " Hiruzen replied.

" It seems i failed again, the cycle of hatred that binds this world is still around and is growing stronger " i grimly stated.

**19 years ago**

The self-imposed exile of Tsunade and Orochimaru being obsessed and focus on immortality had left me alone in this war . I felt alone in this cold Shinobi war and was feeling depressed from not having Tsunade on my side. I really did care for and wished that i could of been with her however i couldn't find her nor had the time to find her.

I was then given a message that 10,000 troops were being taken down by one guy .

" What's going on ? " i asked the guy

" We need your power in battle , the Third Raikage has wiped out half the invasion force within just 2 days of fighting. We need your skills to win this battle " the ninja answered.

" Very well then ! " i replied as i head out to the battlefield.

When i arrived, i saw thousands of dead bodies scattered across the barren wasteland of the Land of Lightning when i encountered a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular, body builder-like stature. He had long blond hair and unusual eyes which had green-coloured irides, a dark sclerae and no pupils. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom one and he had a mole above his right eyebrow. He has the kanji for "lightning" (雷, _kaminari_) tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt-shaped scar that runs from his neck all the way across the right side of his chest. His canine teeth were also slightly elongated.

The Third Raikage was low on Chakra fighting a battle with the recently established Fourth Kazekage 3 days ago and after fighting to a stand still. The Fourth Kazekage and Raikage wore each out and then Konoha came with 10,000 Shinobi to attack and take over the country lead by several dozen Jōunin Commanders. The Fourth Kazekage retreated with his surviving forces while the Third Raikage has his heavily wounded troops retreat while he fought an entire battalion with nothing but Taijutsu for 3 days and limited Chakra. After wiping out the remaining 10,000 troops who only survived this long given their tactics and jutsu, Third Raikage was able to recover nearly all his power feeding on Rations and was now able to take me on.

" So Konoha's Legendary Sannin finally showed up ? It was getting quite boring here, now with my Chakra fully restored, i can take the likes of you on " the Raikage said to me.

" I heard about your strength but let's see if you can handle this ! " i replied as i immediately turned into my Sage Mode not taking chances against him.

I threw everything i got against him however nothing i did damaged the brute. Even my **Senpō: Goemon** _(_仙法・五右衛門_Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil )_ did no real damage to him . The Raikage was also so fast that not even my Sage mode could handle his speed . I thought i was about to die this time when even my Sage Mode failed. All i managed to do to him was give him first degree burns a few small cuts.

" Looks like you fought well however it seems even your mighty strength can't beat me " the Third Raikage said to me.

" I guess this is it for me ! " i said to myself as the Third charged at me but then Minato appeared at the battlefield to save me moving so fast that it was a blur to me.

" Are you alright sensei ? " Minato asked me.

" Yeah, just a few broken bones but i'm fine " i answered.

" Don't worry master, i would make sure that you're avenged " he replied as he goes to challenge the Third Raikage.

" No , don't do it, he's too strong ! " i shouted but he went to fight him face to face.

What i saw next was a battle that was beyond even my comprehension. The Raikage and Minato clashed attacks with each other moving at such high speeds that even my eyes couldn't follow them. Minato was now the fastest person in existence however the Third Raikage still was stronger and despite landing many hits on him, the Thrid Raikage wasn't seriously wounded.

Eventually it came down to Minato exhausted of his Chakra and badly injured while the Third Raikage only had small cuts , bruises and the burns i gave him earlier. He held his right hand with two fingers pointing at Minato.

" Give up . You know you can't beat me, i'm the strongest Kage in existence " the Third arrogantly taunted.

" Allow me to say something " Minato said to him but he was impaled by the two fingers surging with black lightning.

" I'm through with words ! " the Third replied.

" Minato ! " i shouted only to see Minato behind him with a Rasengan.

" You should give up on making me give up " Minato replied as he comes at him but the Third dodges and then gets serious.

" You think you're funny, time to stop playing around " he replied as he uses one finger covered with black lightning " **Kuroi Kaminari: Ippon Nukite **(地獄突き_One-Finger Hell Stab )" _he chanted as he charged at Minato.

"** Rasengan** " Minato chanted as he comes at him with energy condensed in his right hand with a special kunai in his left hand .

The clash released tons of energy as a blinding explosion . The smoke clears up to reveal Minato managed to use his powerful jutsu to smash the Third's hand through his scar which caused the Third to take damage from his own attack while Minato stood unharmed any further but out of energy. The Third then fell and died.

" It looks like you now hold the title strongest Kage " the Third said to him as he uttered his last words before he died.

The next day, both me and Minato recovered our wounds and were talking with each other about his feat of power. Minato had became the most famous Shinobi in the world for defeating the Third Raikage in battle and killing him in a battle of raw power and speed.

" Minato, you're the only student i had who surpassed me " i said to him.

" Thanks Jiraiya sensei ! " he replied.

" You are indeed the Child of Prophecy that would bring great change to this world " i said to him.

" What is this Child of Prophecy you speak of ? " he asked me.

" You have a power that i haven't ever seen before, you are the one who can help us change the world and bring peace to us all " i explained to him.

" I see, if that's the case, i won't let you down . I now understood why i wanted to be Hokage, now i would one day become Hokage after i put an end to this war " he replied.

**16 years ago**

3 years have passed since Minato saved my life. It was incredible how fast Minato rose to power and fame. It was because of him, we won the Third Shinobi world war and shortly after that, he became the Fourth Hokage with Hiruzen stepping down the throne realizing how old he has become . I once sought the title Hokage but i realized that Minato has surpassed even the Sannin and was one of the most powerful men in existence .

I decided to retire being a ninja thinking there wasn't much left in my life feeling like much of my life goals were fulfilled . I wrote my first book, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, however it failed to be a best-seller.

" Hey, it' seems like you're reading _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi ? " _i said to Minato .

" Yeah i am ! " he answered.

" But it's still unfinished. The sentences are still childish and the quality of the rest is pretty bad " i modestly stated.

" No, that's not true . The main character is amazing ! Every episode feels like it's a part of your own life , sensei . It's almost like an autobiography " Minato stated.

" Maybe so, but it didn't sell at all...Maybe next time i should use my strong point, and add in more erotic material " i said to him.

" The way the main character never gave up, not even at the end , was really cool. The main character is alot like you sensei. When our baby is born, we want to raise it to be like the main character " Minato said to me.

" H-hey! Are you sure you guys want that ? It's a name i came up with while eating ramen " i asked him.

" It's a beautiful name ! " Kushina replied walking in pregnant to the point of giving birth any day now.

" If i name him, that makes me his Godfather , huh ? " i asked them.

" You're my sensei after all. You're a man with true skill . I can't think of a finer Shinobi than you " Minato said to me.

" So when is that baby due ? " i asked them.

" 3 days from now ! " he answered.

" Very well then, i'll be there too with my own future wife as well " i replied as i walked away to find Tsunade.

I searched all over the Land of Fire for her when i eventually found her within Tanzaku town where she was with Shizune.

" Jiraiya, what are you doing here ? " Tsunade asked me.

" Long time no see Tsunade " i said to her .

" Why did you follow me ? " she yelled at me.

" I came here to check how are you doing " i answered.

" I don't wish to be in Konoha anymore, i can never go back there " she said to me.

" But Tsunade... i love you ! " i said to her as i hugged her as was going to kiss her but she pushed me off.

" Even if you met that, there is no such thing in this cruel world . As long as we live in this cursed world, there is only hate and despair, love has no meaning in this dark cruel world " Tsunade explained to me in a dark somber tone.

" What has happened to you ? You use to be a happy girl who wished to be the Hokage now you become a dark, cynical woman " i stated.

" Wake up Jiraiya, stop living in your fantasy world for once. The title Kage is a fools game, you don't change a damn thing as Hokage and eventually die from war or from old age. As for your Child of Prophecy, your bullshit prophecy hasn't changed shit, this world is still dark and filled with hate. Just because nations aren't at war anymore doesn't mean peace has been achieved, all you did was delay another war " Tsunade harshly explained to me as she left with Shizune.

" Tsunade wait come back ! " i shouted as i go to hug her but she then hit me in the back of the head to knock me out again long enough to leave the town and avoid me for the rest of her days.

When i woke up the next day, i got a double dose of bad news . The first was the letter that was attached to my shirt from Tsunade herself.

" _Dear Jiraiya, you need to abandon your stupid dreams . Love is merely just a naïve concept that you bring to the table because you don't know that in a world filled with hate could never work and ends up hurting the two in love . Don't bother looking for me for you would never find me again " _Tsunade wrote to me .

I then got a message from the messenger frog about what happened to Minato. I rushed to Konoha to find it damaged from the Nine Tails attack . I then searched for Minato when i found Hiruzen.

" Where's Minato ? " i asked him.

" He's dead ! " Hiruzen answered bowing his head down in shame.

" What ? No it can't be ! Where's Kushina ? " i asked him.

" She died as well , the Nine Tailed Fox attacked this village and she was the first to die in the attack " Hiruzen explained to me.

" How did Minato die ? Minato is the strongest Shinobi alive " i questioned my sensei.

" The Nine Tails was the strongest Tailed Beast alive, not even Minato could beat him in a psychical fight so he used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the Nine Tails into his newborn child in hopes his son would one day control it " Hiruzen explained to him.

" Damn it , i should of been there. I should of been there instead of searching for Tsunade " i said to my master as i began to cry .

" Don't cry Jiraiya, it's not your fault that the Nine Tails attacked this village. No one would've foresaw this event ,even i couldn't predict this but it seems the Fourth gave his life for all of us and died a heroic death " Hiruzen said to me as he held the Hokage uniform for me.

" No thanks, i'm not worth the title Hokage. I couldn't save my own student once again, first Nagato ,Yahiko and Konan and now Minato. I need some time alone " i replied as i walked away into my own exile in shame that i couldn't save Minato.

**12 years ago**

As if my life couldn't suck more , 4 years after the death of my student Minato ,Orochimaru betrayed Konoha and left the village. I then learned about Orochimaru's true motives, he had been secretly kidnapping his fellow Konoha Shinobi and used them as human guinea pigs. He experimented on them to develop techniques that would grant him immortality, as he had already decided that he would settle for no less than to learn all of the techniques in the world . The beans were spilled by one of the survivors of his experiments Yamato, who was one of the sixty children injected with the First Hokage's DNA, hoping to recreate the First's Wood Release techniques.

" You can't be serious ! " i asked him.

" I'm afraid it's true , Orochimaru has been experimenting with his fellow Shinobi trying to use forbidden Jutsu and all this time was trying to gain power to rule the five Great Nations " Hiruzen explained to me.

" Orochimaru was always a bit twisted but i never thought he would go as far as experiment on human beings much less his own fellow Shinobi " i stated shocked and horrified at what i heard.

" Jiraiya, you need to bring him to justice. You're the only one who can do it " Hiruzen stated.

" Don't worry Sarutobi sensei, i will bring Orochimaru back to Konoha " i replied as i went to search for him.

I searched for him looking for Orochimaru for a long while until i found him within the middle of the forest. I then encountered him in the middle of the forest.

" Looks like you finally shown up Jiraiya " Orochimaru said to me.

" Why, why are you doing this ? You and i have been comrades since our childhood , you and i are part of the legendary Sannin " i said to him filled with sadness having to fight my own best friend.

" What sentimental bullshit Jiraiya ! You were always blind, always had your head in the clouds unaware of my true nature or my true intentions " Orochimaru stated.

" It's not too late, you can still turn around and come back to the village " i said to him.

" HAHAHHAHAH! how did you become such a fool ? It's time we end this once and for all " Orochimaru replied as he came right me to attack with a sword in his right hand but i blocked his attack.

" **Hari Jizō **( 針地蔵 _Needle Jizō_ ) " i chanted as i used my hair to shield myself from the blade but the blade still pierces through my steel thick hair.

" Not a bad try but my Sword of Kusanagi can cut through almost anything " Orochimaru explained to me as the blade narrowly missed my neck.

" I see, then i would need to get serious **Hari Jigoku**(針地獄_Needle Hell_ ) " i countered as i extend my hair around my body and shoots multiple hardened needle-like hair towards Orochimaru but Orochimaru used Shunshin to escape my attack and goes to attack me .

" **Seneijashu**(潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes _)" Orochimaru chanted as he ejects 5 snakes from his wrist binding me down.

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu** " i replied as i breath flames through the snake but Orochimaru dodges the attack detaching the snakes from his body and the uses his left hand to attack me.

"** Senei Tajashu** (潜影多蛇手 _Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes_) " Orochimaru chanted as he releases thousands of snakes from his hands towards me.

" **Earth Style: Great Mud River **(土遁・土流大河_Earth Style: Great Mud River )" _i countered as i spat a large wave of mud from my mouth and creates a massive wave of destruction that destroys everything within it's path canceling out the thousands of snakes with mud.

" **Wind Style: Divine Down Current** (風遁・神颪_Fūton: Kami Oroshi_ )" Orochimaru chants as he creates a vortex of wind to blast at me from his left hand.

" **Katon: Hiendan** (火遁・飛炎弾_Fire Style: Soaring Fire Bullet_) " i countered as he exhales a stronger yet shorter version of the Fire Release to negate Orochimaru's wind blast.

Orochimaru and i clashed attacks with each for several minutes destroying trees within my path when Orochimaru then goes to attack me again.

" **Kakuchō** **Kusanagi **( 拡張草薙_Extend Snake Sword_ ) " Orochimaru chanted as he extends his blade by cutting a set of trees and rocks within a 8 mile radius within 0.8 seconds . I barely dodged the attack which grazed my shoulder.

" Not bad but i got you this time , **Ranjishigami** (i乱獅子髪の術]_ Wild Lion's Mane Technique) " _i chanted i used my hair to extend 5.7 miles long forming the shape of a lion coming at Orochimaru but Orochimaru used his sword to cut the lion in half.

" **Mandara no Jin **(万蛇羅ノ陣_Ten Thousand Snakes Wave_ ) " Orochimaru chanted as he lays down on the ground and release a torrent of countless snakes from his mouth, forming a wall of snakes that extend over 100 feet high and came at me.

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb** " i countered as i shot a powerful wave of fire manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The spat out flames divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once burning all the snakes. I then jumped up and came at Orochimaru with a Rasengan.

" What ? " Orochimaru shouted shocked to see me using the Rasengan .

"** Rasengan** " i shouted as i hit down Orochimaru causing a large explosion. Orochimaru revealed he escaped using substitution Jutsu.

" Using the fourth Hokage's Jutsu huh ? I must say i wasn't expecting that from you " Orochimaru said to me.

" It's of homage to my student, compared to his Rasengan , mine's a pale imitation but it would be more than enough to bring you back to the village " i said to him .

" Is that so ? That's rather arrogant of you , you were always my inferior Jiraiya. You could never compare to my level of skills , you were always the weakest of the Sannin and the least skilled of us. You can never compare to my Ninjutsu skills " Orochimaru explained to me.

" You're wrong, that's not what makes a Shinobi. You never did get it, a real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at him… Let me explain something to you, there is only one thing that matters if you are a Shinobi, and it isn't the number of techniques you possess. All you do need, is the guts to never give up " i replied as i go to summon Gamabunta.

" I see, what a foolish idea to challenge me, it would be your last idea " Orochimaru responded as he summoned Manda.

Gamabunta and Manda lunged at each other with Manda attacking with his fangs while Gamabunta used his giant sword to attack each other. After a long battle, it was an stalemate and both our summoning where wounded from fighting each other.

" Time to get serious ! " Orochimaru said to Manda.

" Right ! " Manda replied as he inhales air with Orochimaru.

" It's now or never Gamabunta ! " i said to Gamabunta as i inhaled fire .

" Right ! " Gamabunta replied as he gathers oil .

" **Dadokukaze** ( 蛇毒風_Snake Venom Wind_ ) " Orochimaru and Manda chanted as they shoots an highly pressurized purple poison wind vortex.

"** Katon: Gamayu Endan**(火遁・蝦蟇油炎弾_Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb ) _" both me and Gamabunta chanted as we both spew a massive blast of fire. Gamabunta shot a jet of oil from his mouth while i breathed on the oil jet creating a massive comet like fireball .

Our blast collided destroying what was left of the forest we have been fighting in and leaving a barren wasteland in it's wake . I stood next to Orochimaru when i was weakened from the attack as well as Orochimaru.

" It's time we get serious ! " Orochimaru said to me.

" Very well then , **Kōei Sējimōdo**( 光栄セージモード _Honored Sage Mode_ )" i chanted as i transformed into my Sage mode.

" I see, you learned some new Jutsu here !" Orochimaru said to me.

" This is** Kōei Sējimōdo**( 光栄セージモード _Honored Sage Mode_ ). This form drastically increase the strength of all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. A person who is able to use Senjutsu is called a **Sennin **(仙人, _Sage ). _This is my true power " i answered explaining his power.

" I must, you cease to amaze me but you're not the only one with a new power **Yamata**(八岐 _Eight Headed Serpent_ ) " i chanted as i transformed myself into a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails. The serpent boasted a giant body which was 200 meters high. Orochimaru emerged out of the main snake with the Kusanagi Sword to attack.

" What is this form ? It's Chakra is on the level of Bijuu " i asked him.

" AHHAHAHAHAH ! This is my full power **Yamata**(八岐 _Eight Headed Serpent_ ) . This is my greatest and strongest technique. Using the power of reincarnation, i transcend from a human and become a Bijuu myself " Orochimaru said to me.

" Jiraiya boy what's going on ? " Fukasaku asked.

" Orochimaru has defected from the village, i need your power again " i said to the Elder Toads.

" Very well then ! " Shima replied as they helped me fighting against Orochimaru in his Yamata form.

" **Yorozu Hebienchōken** (萬蛇を延長剣 _Extend Ten Thousand Snake Swords)_ " Orochimaru chanted as he creates a wave of thousands of smaller snakes around him which each extend massive blades coming at me but i managed to dodge all of the attacks.

"** Earth Style: Mud Wall **" i countered as i used a massive 3,000 foot wall of earth to protect me from the attacks.

" Not bad Jiraiya however let's see you deal with this attack **Hyakuman Hebinami** (百万ヘビ波 _Million Snakes Wave) " _Orochimaru said to me as he came at me with millions of white snakes spreading 1 mile wide and 200 feet high right at me.

" **Senpō: Goemon** _(_仙法・五右衛門_Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil )_ " me and the toads chanted as Fukasaku performed a large Wind Release technique and Shima performed a large Fire Release technique while i shot a massive jet of oil . Within an instant, that area was filled with oil burning at temperatures of thousands of degrees colliding with the snakes but the snakes regenerated and came at me again " What ? " i shouted shocked to see the snakes.

" **Hyakuman Hebinami** (百万ヘビ波 _Million Snakes Wave) _creates countless snakes which regenerate from damage and explode on impact of their prey with each of them having the explosive force of a paper bomb thanks to the explosive snake venom i gave them all . You can't escape the nimble assault of my snake attacks " Orochimaru explained to me as one of the snakes hit the tree exploding.

" This is bad Jiraiya boy ! " Fukasaku stated.

" If those things bite me, i'm done for ! " i said to them.

" Jiraiya, you need to summon the **Densetsu Ryūsējigama** (伝説龍セージをガマ_Legendary Dragon Sage Toad) " _Shima said to me.

" What ? " i asked them.

" It's a 1,000 year old dragon toad which process flames 3 times hotter than lava. It's well know to have one of the hottest flames in the world. If you summon him you can beat him " Fukasaku stated.

" Okay, i'll do it to bring back Orochimaru ! " i replied as then did several handsgins to perform when i was swarmed with snakes.

" Time to end this ! " Orochimaru chanted as he created a massive series of explosions which level everything within a 5 mile radius.

Out of the smoke emerged a massive 660 foot high toad which has bullhorns, skin resembling the texture of lava , dragon like head ,sharp claws and a toad body.

" It can't be ! " Orochimaru stated.

" Jiraiya boy summoned the entire great, fire-breathing toad from Mount Myōboku: Rock Lodging " Fukasaku said to Shima.

" That's one large frog ! " Orochimaru said to me as the frog comes right him .

I channeled my Chakra into the massive toad and the toad shoots a massive inferno of flames spreading everywhere within a creates a 6 mile semi radius explosion leveling 3,072,000 trees which forces Orochimaru back while a 4,000 foot mountain behind him melts from the intense flames which burns at 3,600 °C.

The battle dragged out for a while with the Dragon toad overpowering the Dragon snake however it was taking some damage from the exploding snakes . After a while , we were both badly injured with both the Dragon Snake and Dragon Toad badly damaged however Orochimaru was left off-guard.

" Looks like this is it Jiraiya ! " Orochimaru said to me as Ryūsējigama charged up a fireball aimed at Orochimaru, that could of killed Orochimaru but then i desummoned him for didn't want to end his life.

" Jiraiya boy , what are you doing ? " Fukasaku asked me.

" I can't bring myself to kill my best friend , no matter what " i answered.

" You could of killed him right there Jiraiya boy " Shima nagged.

Orochimaru got back up still in his Yamata form now charging up his Chakra .

" That was a foolish thing to do, letting me live is going to be another one of you foiles Jiraiya " Orochimaru said to me as he gather all the snake heads around him and they all charge purple energy from their mouths to form a blackish purple energy ball of electricity.

" Impossible , how do you process** Bijūdama** ( 尾獣玉_Tailed Beast Ball_ ) ? " i asked him.

" It's not a Tailed Beast Ball, just a powerful imitation of the attack i call **Yamata Hikarihō **(八岐光砲 _Eight Headed Serpent_ _Beam Cannon_) " Orochimaru answered.

" If that's how it's going to be,i'll settle this once and for all " i replied as i charged up more Chakra in my right hand while i spat in my left hand forming another Rasengan forming an oily Rasengan .

" Let us give you our strength ! " Shima stated as she breathes fire on my left hand which catches the Rasengan on fire.

" Very well then , Fukasaku use wind release on my right hand " Jiraiya said to Fukasaku.

" Right ! " Fukasaku replied as he breathes wind on his hand as Jiraiya then forms a Wind spiraling around his Rasengan.

" Let me show you this ultimate attack and why i'm known as the Legendary Sannin " i stated as i puts my hands behind me cupping both hands similar to the stance of a Kamehameha wave as both Rasengans form into a black Rasengan with flames around it.

" Time to end your idiocy Jiraiya **Yamata Hikarihō **(八岐光砲 _Eight Headed Serpent_ _Beam Cannon_) " Orochimaru chanted as he fires the black ball at me.

" **Senjutsu: Gōka Rasengan** _(_業火螺旋丸_Senjutsu: Hellfire Spiralling Sphere) " _Jiraiya chanted as he gathers his Rasengan in his right hand and launches it like a fireball countering the black ball blast which creates a massive explosion leveling everything within a 15 mile radius leveling 15,360,000 trees and blowing up 4 mountains within the area_._

The smoke cleared up to reveal Orochimaru able to negate damage with his regeneration , however i was hit in the knee by Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi and i struggled to move while Orochimaru escaped from the area heavily exhausted.

**Present day**

I failed to bring Orochimaru back for Orochimaru's escape, it was just one of my biggest failures ever . When i look back at my own life, it was full of failure .

" I never give up, i never go back on my ninja way . Until i become Hokage, there's no way i'll die " Naruto's voice said to him.

" That was Naruto's voice, i can hear his words and feel his presence. My time with Naruto was the only point of my life where i haven't failed completely. I must get back up and use the last of my power to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at West Konoha highlands<strong>

Shunsui has reverted back to his sealed swords state due to the lack of Reiatsu and tries to walk with one working leg and picks up his left arm still holding his sword . He walks only to see Jiraiya still breathing despite the brutal injuries and gets out of his coma barely able to stand.

" You're still alive from that level of attack ? I was sure that blow would've destroyed your heart and instantly killed you " Shunsui asked the Sannin.

" I'm...Not... Done ... Yet ! " Jiraiya answered acting in defiance of his own body which has all but failed him.

" You're at your limit human, not even the toughest Shinigami could survive a blow that devastating, it's amazing you can still even stand despite losing so much blood " Shunsui said to the Sannin while very low on Reiatsu and losing blood from his severed arm and bleeding out knee.

" I'm done when i draw my last breath...AURRHGH ! " Jiraiya replied as he coughs up more blood.

" You're a fool, you can't beat me in your condition . I don't do finishing blows either , our battle is done. I'm returning to the Soul Society to heal, you shouldn't feel any more pain after a minute " Shunsui stated as he begins to walk away from the Sannin only to see Jiraiya get up despite being at death's door with a massive slash which near bisected the Sannin.

" I'm far from done ! i won't give up , i won't let you have Naruto ! " Jiraiya said to the elder Captain.

" At my current state, i'm too banged up to fight Naruto so rest assure your godson won't be captured by me however there are still other Captains to bring him in to justice .We don't wish to hurt Naruto, the only thing we want from him is the monster inside of him. We promise to allow him to live the rest of his live in freedom as well as everyone here as long as you Shinobi disarm these tailed beasts and never attack the Soul Society again " Shunsui explained to the Sannin.

" Again ? We never attacked you in the first place, we have no clue where the Soul Society is .We only he...ard about... you... a month ago . Never in my 54 years of living have i even heard about Shinigami ... It doesn't matter though because you attacked us first when you kidnapped the Kazekage " Jiraiya stated while coughing up more blood.

" It doesn't matter who's right or wrong at this point , It doesn't matter who owes who. From the instant they enter into a war, both sides are evil...I hold nothing against you, in fact it's a shame it had to end like this Jiraiya . You and i walk the same path but in the end . War tore us apart just when we were getting close to each other " Shunsui explained to the Sannin as Jiraiya then falls to the ground.

" Naruto , i won't give up . I won't let them have you !" Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he barely stands up while Shunsui is 20 feet ahead of him .

" You have quite a strong will to live don't you ? It's beyond logic to even see you standing despite your mortal wounds but it's best you give up . There's no way you can win this battle .

" Give up... you would never make me give up, you will never make surrender and i will never GIVE UPPPP NARUTO !" Jiraiya shouted as he turns into sage form without the toads which causes the toads to come to his side .

" No Jiraiya boy, don't do it. If you force your body into Sage Mode , there is no turning back. You will die ! " Fukasaku warned him.

" Can't you ...tell.. that i'm already dead . Not even Tsunade can save me now... Tsunade is too heavily injured and exhausted of her Chakra and were miles from the village. I only have a minute left before...i ... die... If i'm going to die ... then i'm taking him with me " Jiraiya explained to them.

"Jiraiya! " Shima said to the Sannin.

" Fukasaku, Shima... Find Tsunade and Naruto and.. Tell them that i always cared for them " Jiraiya said to the toads.

" Okay Jiraiya boy ! " the toads replied as they leave him with tears in their eyes.

" What's going on ? " Shunsui asked shocked to see Jiraiya alive.

" If i'm dying, i'm not going out without a fight. I wonder if you Shinigami have an afterlife of your own or do you cease to exist ... either way...you and i would both vanish from this existence ... Let's end this ... **FINAL RASENAGN !** " Jiraiya chanted as he uses his entire life force to form blue energy around his entire body as it heads towards Shunsui.

" FUCK ! " Shunsui shouted as he is caught in the explosion as he tries to escape the blast as the explosion levels everything within a 30 mile radius .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Rangiku , Izuru and Isane see a massive bright light from the explosion binding them.

" My eyes ! " Rangiku shouted as she struggles to see .

" What's causing this bright blue light ? " Izuru asked frightened by the blinding blight.

" What's this massive force of Reiatsu ? It's unlike anything we witness " Isane stated while struggling to see .

All the attacking root members are blinded by the flash of blue light and stop attacking as well as the Shinigmai.

" What's going on ? " Kiyone shouted struggling to see past the bright light.

Meanwhile at the computer hub of the campground. Akon, Rin and Hiyosu as well as Uryū and Chad are hit by the blinding blue light from a distance.

" What's with this crazy blue light ? " Akon shouted.

" This is Reiatsu ! " Uryū answered.

" The light coming from that blast is even brighter than the sun " Chad stated.

" This is bad ! " Orihime said to the team.

Meanwhile inside the hospital tent. Yachiru sees the light as well as Iba, Hisagi ,Yumichika, Ibiki, Renji and Rukia who are in the hospital bed . Kenpachi, Sajin, Byakuya and Hitsugaya are out cold and don't notice the blast light.

" What's going on ? " Renji asked everyone.

" My eyes, my beautiful eye s! " Yumichika stated trying to shield his eyes from the light.

" The light is so intense ,even wearing sunglasses doesn't shield you from it that well " Iba said to his friends as he's barely able to see.

" What's causing this bright light ? " Rukia asked frightened.

" I don't know. It's as if the sun just exploded all the sudden " Ibiki answered while barely able to see.

" We're doomed, that force of Reiatsu is equivalent to several million Gillian Ceros " Hisagi replied as he ducks down embracing death as well as everyone in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>500 meters north of<strong> **Squad 4's campgrounds**

Danzō and Ichigo clash attacks with each other with Ichigo holding his sword with both hands while Danzō holds his sword with his right hand when they see a massive flash of light coming at them blinding both of them.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked as a wave of blue light comes at him, blinding the orange haired teenager and forcing him to block his face.

" What's causing this force of Chakra ? " Danzō asked himself as he blocks against the blinding light.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General<strong> **Hospital**

Yoruichi and Naruto fight each other as they both throw punches only to be interrupted by the blue light from Jiraiya's attack.

" What the hell is going on ? " Naruto shouted as he struggles to see past the light.

" This light is blinding, who can be releasing this much Reiatsu at once ? " Yoruichi said to herself as she struggles to see as well as all the remaining clones.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile northeast of the campground.<strong>

Momo and Nanao feel another wave of Reiatsu that causes them to shake from the massive explosion from a distance followed by a blinding flash of light.

" I can't see ! " Momo shouted.

" Damn it , not again ! " Nanao shouted as she struggles to see.

" What is going on ? " Momo asked shielding her eyes.

" No, it can't be ! " Nanao stated as her face dropped in despair.

" What is it Nanao ? " Momo asked while struggling to see.

" Shunsui, i can't sense his Reiatsu " Nanao answered with tears forming in her eyes.

" No , it can't be ! " Momo stated.

" SHUNSUI ! " Nanao shouted in despair.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 70 miles away in Tanzaku Quarters<strong>

The mayor of the town sees a massive explosion from a distance 60 miles in diameter that is 5 miles close to Konoha and 15 miles close to Tanzaku Quarters.

" Did the Nine Tails attack Konoha again ? What's with that massive explosion ? " the mayor asked.

" I don't know ! " the assistant replied as the 60 mile diameter Rasengan then burst releasing a shockwave so loud that the causes both of them to lose the ability to hear.

" This is insane, the explosion is so loud, it ruptured my eardrums " the mayor said to his assistant but the assistant can't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at West Konoha Highlands<strong>

The explosion clears up forming a massive 50 mile high , 25 mile diameter mushroom cloud that rains down small rocks onto Konoha as well as small pebbles. Fukasaku and Shima emerge out of a barrier they formed to shield themselves from the blast 35 miles away from him at the Hokage monument.

" That was one of an explosion ! " Fukasaku stated.

" Jiraiya boy, he took his own life ! " Shima stated with tears coming out her eyes.

" He did it for a good cause, at least the world is rid of one less powerful Shinigami. Tsunade and Jiraiya's opponents were the strongest Shinigami and both of them are dead. Jiraiya in the end got what he always wanted, he died as a hero defending Konoha like his student before him " Fukasaku stated as they stare at the explosion

The smoke clears up to reveal Jiraiya has become a human sized stature hovering over the 10 mile diameter , 3 mile deep crater. His body is now bloated and now resembles that of a toad. The blast generated the force of 105 Megatons of TNT , over twice the power of the Tsar Bomba. The blast last for 36.5 seconds with the blast sending large amounts of Chakra everywhere.

" Looks like this is it for me ... " Jiraiya said to himself as he slowly falls down to the end of the crater at the speed of 352 ft/sec (240 MPH) descending downwards " It seems in the end, i wasn't that big of a failure. I may of never gotten the girl i loved...I never rescued my best friend from the forces of darkness and greed... I even may have failed to save my student and my master... However i at least died a death worthy of that of a hero. Naruto ! Now that i think about, you really did turn out like the character in my book ...You've inherited your father and mother's aspirations and wishes . Naruto , you are the Child of Prophecy, i'm sure of it now . I entrust you to lead this world to a new age... an age free from the cruel fate of war ... So this is how the Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant ends ? ...I hope it would have ended better ... i guess this is the last chapter to my life... _The Frog in the Well drifts into the Great Ocean.._.Not bad, not bad at all ...Now it's about time put down my pen ...I almost forgot, what should i name my sequel ?...Let's see... how about_ The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki_ ? Yes ...That has a nice ring to it... hopefully in the afterlife i meet a beautiful angel there as well " Jiraiya said to himself as he drops down to the 15,840 foot deep crater and shatters to bits which causes immense shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

The underground level of the hospital starts to shake violently while Shizune, Sakura and Ino give Tsunade the last of their Chakra. The Hospital and all of Konoha is hit by a 8.6 earthquake.

" What's going on ? " Ino stated while the shaking causes her to fall down.

" An earthquake ! " Sakura answered as she also struggles to stand .

" What's causing this massive earthquake ? " Tsunade asked when she suddenly senses the Reiatsu and her face drops.

" What's wrong Tsunade ? " Shizune questioned.

" It can't be, no it can't be .. . " Tsunade answered in a stoic tone.

" What happened Tsunade ? " Sakura asked.

" I'm too late, Jiraiya is dead !" Tsunade replied as she punches the ground while tears come out her eyes.

" Lady Tsunade ! " Shizune shouted trying to comfort her.

" That fool ! Why did he kill himself ? " Tsunade shouted .

" What do we do ? " Shizune asked.

" Give me your energy, i need to finish this battle and kill every Shinigami in this entire village ... THEY WILL PAY FOR JIRAIYA'S DEATH ! " Tsunade shouted in fury clenching her fist so hard , blood comes out of the palm.

* * *

><p><strong>500 meters north of<strong> **Squad 4's campgrounds**

Danzō is trying to recover from the blinding light but his Sharingan bas been strained.

" Damn it, the Sharingan has been scrambled a bit " Danzō said to himself as he struggles to recover his sight.

" Now's my chance to strike , he's still recovering his eyesight " Ichigo said to himself as he prepares his attack.

Ichigo grabs the chain of his Bankai with his Getsuga Tenshō compressed into the blade and then twirls it around in a clockwise fashion spinning it around while still wearing his Vizard mask. Ichigo charges up Reiatsu around him which becomes a dense black and red spiral of energy that becomes an energy drill around him . He stops twirling around his Bankai as the energy forming around his sword.

" **Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as his Bankai becomes a large energy drill he holds with two hands as an aura of his Vizard mask appears over him and Ichigo's eyes glow blue while his eyeballs are black.

" What is going on ? " Danzō stated trying to recover his vision.

" This is the end, time to take you down with everything i got " Ichigo replied as he holds on to his mask reforging it and then swings his sword with Getsuga Tenshō energy on it as Danzō reopens his eyes.

" Not bad taking advantage of your foes while their down but it won't work " Danzō stated as he blocks Ichigo's attack with his sword but his sword chips and Danzō is pushed back 50 feet away .

" I got you now! " Ichigo said to Danzō as he dashes at him.

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind at point-blank range of Ichigo but Ichigo shields against it using his black red Reiatsu and revealing his Bankai now looks like a black and red lance.

" That won't work on me this time ! " Ichigo stated as condenses his **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) into his blade.

" Then try this on for size! " Danzō replied as he gathers wind around his sword which forms a greenish-yellow aura around his katana " **Iaidō:Kazewaru **(居合道風を割る_Way of Iai :Dividing Wind ) " _Danzō chanted as he charges at Ichigo with high-speed running slash with wind on his blade but Ichigo uses his Bankai to block the blade.

" **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he shatters Danzō's Katana with the drill like attack.

" Impossible, no one has been able to break my Wind blade with just Chakra alone, ARRGH! " Danzō shouted as the blast spins and builds up spiritual energy like a drill inflicting extreme piercing damages as the attack compresses into the body and all the spiritual power hits Danzō at once causing a massive 1 mile radius explosion forming a vertical spiraling black red Reiatsu wave shaped like a drill.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Rangiku , Izuru and Isane see a massive explosion of black Reiatsu from a distance.

" What a monstrous explosion ! " Rangiku shouted as she struggles to see .

" That Reiatsu is coming from Kurosaki ! " Izuru stated.

" That's impossible, that Reiatsu is more powerful than any Captain Reiatsu i sensed " Isane said to them.

" How could Ichigo get this powerful in such a short time ? " Rangiku asked them.

All the attacking root members stop to see the massive explosion as well as the Shinigmai.

" What's going on ? " Kiyone shouted.

" It's Ichigo ! " one of the guys answered.

" All that Reiatsu is coming from him ? It's no surprise why he's this strong. He's almost as strong as Ukitake " Kiyone stated.

Meanwhile at the computer hub of the campground. Akon, Rin and Hiyosu calculate the size and power of Ichigo's blast.

" That blast power was scaled at **1,000,000 RYK** " Akon said to his colleagues.

" That's madness, with that much spiritual power, one could create an explosion the size of the Hiroshima bomb " Hiyosu stated.

" It seems all that training Ichigo did with the Vizards paid off well " Rin replied.

Meanwhile inside the hospital tent. Yachiru sees the light as well as Iba, Hisagi ,Yumichika, Ibiki, Renji and Rukia who are in the hospital bed . Kenpachi, Sajin, Byakuya and Hitsugaya are out cold and don't notice the blast light.

" What's going on ? " Renji asked everyone.

" It's Ichigo, he released some kind of power attack, " Yumichika answered.

" That was Kurosaki ? He has as much Reiatsu now as Kenpachi and Komamura now, no wonder he managed to beat someone as strong as Captain Kuchiki " Iba said to his friends .

" How did Ichigo get this powerful in such a short amount of time ? " Rukia asked.

" You're telling me, several months ago he couldn't fight a measly Menos and now he has the Reiatsu of 4,000 Menos Grandes " Renji stated.

" It's a good thing we have a guy like that on our side " Ibiki answered.

" Indeed , hopefully there's no one as powerful as Ichigo on the enemies side or we would have serious problems " Hisagi replied .

Sai, Fū and Torune are watching Danzō fight at are worried about him.

" Danzō, he's been defeated ! " Torune stated.

" Relax Torune, Danzō won't go down so easily. He's a Kage , it would take more than that large explosion to kill him off " Fū replied.

" Still, doesn't mean we can drop our guards just yet, we should probably aid Danzō just in case " Sai said to his colleagues.

" Right Sai ! " Fū and Torune replied as they head to Ichigo's location.

Meanwhile Uryū, Chad and Orihime sense Ichigo's Reiatsu from a distance.

" I never thought Ichigo was this powerful " Uryū said to Chad.

" Indeed,even our power increases pale in comparison to his powers " Chad stated.

" It's sad i spent all this time competing to rival Ichigo's power and now the power gap between me and Ichigo has grown wider " Uryū explained to his best friend.

" Well we can always train to get stronger later " Chad said to Uryū.

" Guys, we should probably help Ichigo. He seems to be losing spiritual energy fast " Orihime said to them.

" She's right, it looks like Ichigo has reached his limits " Uryū replied as they head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Yoruichi and Naruto continue to fight however Naruto's 9,000 clones are all gone leaving Naruto alone and by himself .

" Only one remains ! " Yoruichi stated bored from fighting Naruto.

" This woman, she's insanely strong! Even with an entire army of shadow clones, i couldn't land a single hit on her! This woman's completely different from the other two Captains i fought " Naruto said to himself.

" Was that all you got ? You might beat a Captain with those moves of yours but where's that power that was said to be above Captain level ? You stand no chance against me and it seems like you're the only remaining fighter in this village that can challenge a Captain " Yoruichi explained to Naruto.

" What do you mean ? " Naruto asked.

" All the Jōunin are hospitalized, your Hokage is out of commission and out of Chakra and your master Jiraiya is dead " Yoruichi answered.

" Stop making shit up, Pervy Sage is too powerful to die ! " Naruto stated.

" That explosion seemed to have came from the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya , looks like your master has died as well as Shunsui " Yoruichi explained to Naruto.

" No it can't be, don't make shit up like that ! " Naruto shouted.

" Don't be so naive, that explosion was from the Toad Sage. There's no one else who could process that much spiritual energy . Now there's no one left to stop us from capturing you " Yoruichi stated.

" Shut up, i'm going to kick your ass for that lie ! " Naruto shouted.

" Naruto retreat !" Katsuyu said to him.

" What are you talking about ? " Naruto asked.

" What she says is true, Jiraiya is dead !" Katsuyu answered.

" No, it can't be ! " Naruto stated as tears form around his eyes and turns around.

" It's no use running or hiding from me, you can never beat the Goddess of Flash in battle. It's best you give up while you're ahead " Yoruichi said to Naruto but Naruto's eyes glow with intense anger.

" You bitch ! I'm going to kick the shit out of you and every Shinigami here ! " Naruto stated with a furious tone.

" Please kid, you should give up while you're ahead ! " Yoruichi said to Naruto as she walks towards him and grabs him only to see his eyes turn red .

" You should give up , on making me give up ! " Naruto replied as he punches Yoruichi in the face knocking her back 50 feet.

" This is bad , he's starting to transform into the Ninetails. The Seal Soifon put on his Bijuu powers must be wearing off ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she gets back up only to see red eye Naruto in the air.

" **Shadow Clone ****Jutsu** " Naruto shouted as he creates 4 clones to kick Yoruichi down while the real one does a jumping knee strike.

" Shit ! " Yoruichi shouted as she is hit in the stomach by Naruto's knee.

" RAWWGH ! " Naruto shouted as he also punches her in the face while she's on the ground.

" ARRGGH !" Yoruichi shouted in pain.

" Take this, and this ! " Naruto shouted as he punches Yoruichi 10 times with each punch causing the ground to cave in 1 feet deep and blood to splatter from Yoruichi's face.

" AGGHH !Stop ! " Yoruichi begged as he face is messed up with her teeth broken, eyes swollen and serious bruising on the face with her nose caved in and filled with blood and her face purple.

" Die you bitch ! " Naruto shouted in fury as he hits her with the Rasengan only to see it's an after image and kick kicked by Yoruichi who doesn't have a starch on her.

" Fooled ya, as you can see i can fool even the best trained eyes with my afterimages ! " Yoruichi taunted.

" You guys attack my village and then attack my friends and now Pervy Sage is dead because of you guys... I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU " Naruto shouted as his anger flares up as he is surrounded by orange Chakra.

Naruto's body is surrounded by a bubbling Chakra-construct, taking on the shape of a 3-Tailed Fox. His pupils become slitted, and will change from blue to red. His nails and teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde hair grows longer and 's whisker marks also widen and thicken.

" I see, you wish to have some fun ! " Yoruichi said to Naruto as she isn't fazed by his Charka surge.

" ROAAARGH ! " Naruto roared as creates a Chakra shockwave which destroys everything within a 500 foot radius but Yoruichi stand unfazed.

" Not bad but you have to do better than that to win in this fight " Yoruichi taunted .

" I'm not letting you take me over this easily... I need to beat her using this power before it's too late " Naruto said to himself as he forms the Rasenshuriken in his right hand which gains a distinct red aura.

" Time to deliver the knockout blow **Hadō # 73** **Sōren Sōkatsui** (双蓮蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down_)" Yoruichi chanted as she puts her two hands together and fires a massive blast of blue fire at Naruto and creates a massive 600 foot radius but Naruto easily shields against it with his Chakra. Naruto dashes at her with his attack

" **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(風遁・螺旋手裏剣_Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken_ ) " Naruto shouted as he hits Yoruichi in the with the blast but Yoruichi blocks the blast.

" He's controlling the Tailed Beast Chakra to enhance his strength greatly " Yoruichi said to herself as she struggles to block the attack but she's being pushed back 1,000 feet.

" RRWAWARGH ! " Naruto roared as he manages to overpower Yoruichi.

" Impossible, i couldn't block it ! " Yoruichi stated as she is sent flying 1,000 feet flying westward before a massive 1 mile radius explosion occurs forming a massive spherical blast similar to a nuclear explosion .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Tsunade is crying from the loss of Jiraiya when she hears the explosion from a close distance.

" What's that massive explosion ? " Tsunade asked Katsuyu.

" It's Naruto, he's rampaging in 3 Tails mode " Katsuyu answered.

" Damn it, of all times he has to go on a rampage ! " Tsunade stated.

" Were done healing you up and giving you your Chakra back " Shizune said to Tsunade.

" Okay then, now to put on some clothes and stop Naruto from destroying what's left of this village " Tsunade replied as she gets back up while Sakura is exhausted of her energy as well as Ino.

" Don't worry Tsunade, i'l get Yamato's cure finished in no time " Sakura said to Tsunade.

" For all out sakes, i hope you do ! " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

The smoke cloud clears up from the massive explosion which formed a 125 ft deep 459 ft diameter crater, produced by the attack, the explosion was the equivalent of 7.5 Kilotons of TNT, nearly half the explosive force of the Hiroshima Bomb. Naruto calms himself down and reverts back to normal with the skin on his right arm burned off exposing his burnt flesh.

" That was too close for comfort , i almost lost it again ! " Naruto said to himself as he is exhausted of his energy while holding on to his badly damaged arm.

Out of the smoke emerges a white aura with Yoruichi surrounded with white energy around her. Her orange jacket is gone and is no wearing a sleek black jumpsuit with the back exposed. Yoruichi is unfazed by the attack.

" I must admit, you almost had with that last attack . To think i was forced to use my full power Shunkō on you, you really are impressive. No wonder my student Soifon lost to you " Yoruichi said to him.

" Impossible , you used the same technique as that woman before but how did you escape unharmed ? Her whatever you called it was easily broken by just a regular Rasenshuriken yet you survived unfazed from a 3 Tail enhanced version. How is that even possible ? " Naruto explained to her horrified to see her strength.

" It's simple, Soifon while she's powerful simply doesn't compare to me. My own base power is 5 times greater than her in her Shikai state , you never stood a chance against me. My power is greater than 5 Captains combined " Yoruichi answered.

" I must defeat you ! " Naruto shouted as he erupts into his 3 Tails mode again and lashes out out of anger and goes to attack her again with a red Rasengan.

" You never learn do you ? " Yoruichi said to Naruto as she stands there.

" **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(風遁・螺旋手裏剣_Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken_ ) " Naruto shouted as he charges at Yoruichi again.

"** Hanki** (反鬼, _Reverse Demon) " _Yoruichi countered as she stuns Naruto's arm and dispels the 3 Tails Chakra turning Naruto back to normal.

" Impossible, she stopped my strongest attack with her bare hand " Naruto said to himself shocked that Yoruichi said to Naruto.

" I'm though toying with you , it's time you come quietly with me " Yoruichi said to Naruto.

" Never, **OVER 9,000 Shadow Clone Jutsu** ( 以上九千影分身の術 _Ijō Kyū sen Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" _Naruto states as each of his clones make 1,000 clones each, in total making 9,001 Narutos.

" You think that would work ! " Yoruichi stated as she uses her aura and wipes out all the clones with ease.

" Impossible ! " Naruto stated.

" If you don't wish to come quietly, then i would have to make sure you don't walk away " Yoruichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 1 mile north of<strong> **Squad 4's campgrounds**

Ichigo's Hollow mask breaks off and shatters as Ichigo is out of Reiatsu as his Bankai sword starts to slowly crack . The smoke cloud clears up from the massive explosion which formed a 125 ft deep 459 ft diameter crater, produced by the attack, the explosion was the equivalent of 7.5 Kilotons of TNT, nearly half the explosive force of the Hiroshima Bomb.

" I got him , i managed to beat a Kage in battle ! " Ichigo said to himself.

Suddenly the smoke clears up to see Danzō standing there unfazed with no injuries on his body however his right sleeve has been torn revealing three big golden braces with one of them shattered into pieces falling to the ground with smoke around him.

" You almost had me with that last attack ! Had you not hit one of these sealing arm braces,you could of killed me with that attack . I'm impressed that you can think so underhanded boy " Danzō said to Ichigo.

" Impossible, i hit you directly with my **Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) while using my Hollow Mask. How are you still standing there without a starch on you ? " Ichigo asked freaked out at what he saw.

" Allow me to explain, i used an air barrier to slow down your attack until it hit the golden brace on my arm. With that brace shattered, i was able to shield it with the Chakra is stored up and repelled your attack " Danzō explained to Ichigo.

" Braces ? " Ichigo asked.

" Each of these braces act as a limiter to my Chakra, each of them decrease my Chakra by 500% which allows me to use my Chakra more efficiently and wisely in battle " Danzō explained to Ichigo.

" Limiters ? " Ichigo questioned with a shocked look on his face.

" Right now i'm 5 times stronger than i was before you used your strongest attack. Hopefully that wasn't all you got because i'm just getting warmed up kid and you proved to be a good workout so far " Danzō stated stretching his arms.

" This is madness, he's been holding back that much power all this time ? He took down Byakuya and Hitsugaya with ease with all his braces on meaning he wasn't even using 1% of his power against them. I knew Kages were strong but this is ridiculous, i need to hit him before he attacks me then get out of here " Ichigo said to himself as he forces his Vizard mask on.

" What are you doing Ichigo ? Trying to use the Vizard mask while at it's limits is going to damage your body " Zangetsu warned him.

" Sorry Zangetsu but i have no choice , i must hit him while i still have a Bankai state " Ichigo stated as he reforms his Bankai.

" What about your Inner Hollow ? " Zangetsu questioned him.

" I'll worry about that later, if i don't do something, i'm dead for sure and running away isn't an option either , so i must knock him down then escape while he's recovering " Ichigo stated as he goes to do his attack again.

" Looks like you're getting serious ! " Danzō stated .

"** Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo shouted as he charges at Danzō.

" Fool ! " Danzō replied as he aimed his finger at Ichigo charging at him.

" What the ? " Ichigo stated.

" **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Dangan** ( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸 _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet ) " _Danzō chanted as he fired a greenish-yellow wind blast at Ichigo who is then hit by the blast and sent flying into the campground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campground<strong>

Fighting between Root members and Shinigami continue as chaos erupts when they see Ichigo hit the Main gate and the gate implodes. Rangiku , Izuru and Isane see the gate crumble around them.

" This is bad, the gate's collapsing ! " Rangiku shouted as she struggles to see .

" Ichigo was just thrown into the gate ! " Izuru stated.

" That's impossible, Ichigo was so strong ! " Isane said to them.

" Who could of overpowered Ichigo that easily especially with Ichigo's massive Reiatsu " Rangiku asked them.

All the attacking root members stop to see the massive explosion as well as the Shinigami to see lord Danzō slowly walking the distance.

" It's lord Danzō, he busted down the gate ! " said one of the Root members.

" All that Reiatsu is coming from him ? It's no surprise why he's this strong. He's almost as strong as Ukitake " Kiyone stated.

Meanwhile at the computer hub of the campground. Akon, Rin and Hiyosu are panicking at the collapse of the wall.

" This is bad, the Sekkiseki wall was just shattered ! " Rin stated.

" How is it possible for any attack to do so much damage ? " Hiyosu asked.

" That attack that impacted the wall was at **1,200,000 RYK** " Akon said to his colleagues.

" We're in serious trouble ! " Rin replied cowering in fear.

Meanwhile across the campground. sirens have been sound everywhere as everyone is now panicking over the invading Root Shinobi.

" This is bad, we're going to die ! " Hanataro shouted.

" Make sure all the patients are safe, we'll fight them off " said one of the Squad 11 members.

Meanwhile at the relief tent ,everyone is at a panic about what's going on.

" What's going on ? " Renji asked everyone.

" The campground has been breached ! " Yumichika answered.

" How is that even possible ? There's no way anyone can break through Sekkiseki , a material known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones. " Iba said to his friends .

" We can't sit here and do nothing ! " Rukia stated as she goes to walk out.

" Stop Rukia, none of us are in any condition to fight, besides whoever shattered the Sekkiseki wall is too powerful for any of us to deal with " Renji stated.

" So what the hell do we do ? " Ibiki asked.

" We hope one of the Captains come to save us " Hisagi replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 500 meters from the campground<strong>

Sai, Fū and Torune see Danzō at the campground.

" He shattered the walls while defeating his opponent " Torune stated.

" I knew Danzō won't go down so easily ! " Fū replied.

" Now we can take care of the medical squad inside of the campground " Sai said to his colleagues.

" Right Sai ! " Fū and Torune replied as they head to the campground.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Campground walls<strong>

Ichigo gets back up barely able to move back to his Shikai state with his kimono badly damaged and he's badly injured from the blast. Ichigo removes a heavy chunk of stone on his back from the collapsed wall with blood coming out his head and arms from the cuts on them.

" What power, he easily overpowered my Hollowfied Getsuga Kussakuyari with just a single finger blast " Ichigo said to himself only to see Danzō there.

" I'm impressed by your reaction time, you used your powerful attack to block my **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Dangan** ( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸 _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet ) _and you're the first in a long time to shatter my sword while i was using **Iaidō:Kazewaru **(居合道風を割る_Way of Iai :Dividing Wind_ ) , i give you props for having some skill and power but your sword skills are still limited and the extent you can control your demon powers are limited compared to the likes of Yagura and Killer B . Had you process full control of that power, you could've won but you're out of power. It's time you come with me " Danzō explained to Ichigo but Ichigo puts his bandaged Zangetsu at Danzō 's face.

" I'll never surrender... you're not going to kill these medical Shinigami " Ichigo replied panting out of breath.

" You don't learn do you ? You're no different than the Nine Tails brat, i guess i need to cut that sword arm of yours so you never use it again " Danzō replied as he goes to cut Ichigo's arm off using another sword but then breathes on it.

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo asked.

" **Fūton: Shinkūjin** (風遁・真空刃_Wind Style: Vacuum Blade_ ) " Danzō chanted as he swings downward with his right hand towards Ichigo's arm.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) " Orihime countered as she throws her hairpins, creating a pyramidal shield getting in front of Ichigo.

" No , Orihime, get out of the way ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Foolish girl, you think any barrier could block a Wind Style blade from a Kage level Shinobi ? Get real ! " Danzō taunted as he swings down and hits the barrier however all the explosive force of the attack from Danzō is instantly turned against him and he is sent flying 50 feet away .

" What the ? How did you deflect his attack ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) diffuses the impact of an attack by exploding the moment it's hit " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" What was that power i saw, was Orihime always capable of doing something like this ? " Ichigo said to himself.

" I'll heal your up ! " Orihime said to Ichigo said to Orihime .

The smoke clears up to reveal Danzō has small cut on his right arm . Fū and Torune as well as Sai rush to him.

" Danzō, what happened ? " Fū asked.

" Nothing, just a small cut that's all ! " Danzō stated.

" I saw what happened, that girl with the orange hair deflected one of your attacks " Sai said to them.

" Impossible, there's no way that can happen, not even my mental barriers can stop his blade " Fū replied.

" She would be the last to do so ! " Danzō replied as he comes towards Ichigo and Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Naruto struggles to fight Yoruichi but Yoruichi fights him in base form after depowering her Shunkō.

" **Hakuda 7. Bōryoku Tekinatōsō** (暴力的な闘_争__Violent Struggle_)" Yoruichi chanted as she throws a variety of 30 punches with right hand ,then 30 punches with her left hand and 20 kicks and then finishes with palm strike to Naruto's stomach knocking him 300 feet .

" ARRGH ! " Naruto shouted in pain as he struggles to get back up.

" **Hakuda # 16 . Senfītoha**(千フィート刃_Thousand feet blades_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she does a series of 50 kicks in 5 seconds within 20 of them horizontal kicks and 30 of them lunging kicks as well with Reiatsu infused on them.

" I can't follow her movements at all, she's too fast for me ! " Naruto said to himself as he's knocked down by another kick. Naruto gets back up with blood coming out of his head.

" You're a real glutton for punishment, seriously give up and come quietly, you're no match for me at all " Yoruichi arrogantly taunted.

" Eat a dick bitch ! " Naruto replied as he comes at her with a clone "** Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted he carries a Rasengan 3 times larger than normal and directly hits Yoruichi but Yoruichi is unfazed by the attack.

" You're really starting to bore me " Yoruichi replied as she kicks Naruto in the face.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted as he goes to punch Yoruichi but at just 1 inch of her face, Yoruichi grabs his head.

" Don't you think it's time to give up ? " Yoruichi taunted but it was a clone.

" Got you this time ! " Naruto stated as he comes at Yoruichi with a kunai but Yoruichi kicks him in the face.

" You need 100 years before you can catch the Goddess of Flash ! " Yoruichi taunted as Naruto struggles to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Campground walls<strong>

Ichigo is being healed by Orihime .

" Just a bit longer Ichigo ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

Danzō heads towards them.

" You broke all my blades but try breaking this one ! " Danzō said to Orihime as he draws a blade from the cane.

" Orihime look out ! " Ichigo shouted as Danzo goes to kill her.

" Now die ! " Danzo shouted as he swings his blade at Orihime and is about to kill her but suddenly he is stopped by Kisuke.

" Kisuke ! " Orihime said to him as Kisuke appears to save them.

" Looks like we have a problem here ! " Kisuke stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile east of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Naruto is badly beaten with his face bruised up and blood coming out his nose and forehead and his legs broken but he's still trying to get back up.

" You're pretty stubborn, you still refuse to give up ? " Yoruichi asked him.

" I told you and all your Shinigami buddies that i never give up and i won't quit " Naruto replied.

" Then i'll have to deliver the knockout blow ! " Yoruichi stated as she uses Shunpo to appear behind him but before she can land a hit, she is hit by a kick into the stomach which pushes her 50 feet back .

" Grandma Tsunade ! " Naruto said to the busty woman in front of him who is now wearing no jacket and grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants.

" Naruto leave here right now ! " Tsunade said to him in a somber tone.

" Right ! " Naruto replied as he walks away from the area.

" You're not going anywhere ! " Yoruichi stated as she dashes at Naruto moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) but Tsunade uses Chakra in her feet to match her speed.

" Don't get in my way ! " Tsunade replied as she flicks her finger covered with blue Chakra to create a shockwave repelling Yoruichi 330 feet through several ruined buildings while Naruto escapes.

" Tsunade is strong, she sent that woman flying with a single finger whereas i couldn't even damage her with Ōdama Rasengan " Naruto said to himself as he walks away from battle.

Yoruichi gets back up unfazed by Tsunade's attacks but is covered with dirt.

" Looks like i found the Hokage herself. It's been awhile since i met a fighter strong enough to flick me 1/2 a city block . No wonder my student couldn't kill you " Yoruichi said to Tsunade.

" You mean that assassin earlier was your doing ? " Tsunade asked Yoruichi.

" Yep. I can always catch the Nine Tails later, however it should be fun fighting someone as strong as you to the death " Yoruichi answered.

" So you're in charge off everything huh ? Then in that case, i'll avenge Jiraiya and end this war " Tsunade replied as she comes at Yoruichi.

" Bring it Hokage ! " Yoruichi responded as they both come at each other.

**(A/N: Ukitake has met his tragic end in the hands of the Fifth Hokage while Jiraiya has met his fate taking his own life to kill Shunsui to save Naruto. Danzo meanwhile continues his assault on Squad 4's campground but before he can capture Ichigo and kill Orihime ,Kisuke saves them and just when Yoruichi is about to capture Naruto, Tsunade saves him after getting her Chakra restored after her grueling battle with Ukitake. Who would prevail in the next exciting episode of Bleach Shippuden ? Review, Fave and Subscribe )**


	44. Orihime's true power, Root vs Gotei 13

**Bleach Shippuden 42 :The brutally of war :Orihime's Breaking point**

**(A/N : Root has been begun their assault on Squad 4's campground while Kisuke and Danzō fight each other and Yoruichi and Tsunade engage in battle. What would happen next? )**

**hiysou**

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 4 Campground walls<strong>

11:35 A.M. Kisuke is face to face with Danzō with his cane facing forward.

" Another Shinigmai huh ? " Danzō asked him.

" Looks like you guys are out to destroy this campground " Kisuke said to him.

" It's part of our plan to end this war , we must kill off all the Shinigmai including the healers here " Danzō explained to Kisuke.

" You bastard ! " Ichigo said to Danzō while being healed in a barrier by Orihime.

" Look , i can't you harm these people around here so it's best we move to a new battlefield " Kisuke said to Danzō.

" Haha, you think i care about were i fight, you're afraid i might destroy this campground and you would so the same, we allow me to make it easier by killing you as soon as possible " Danzō replied as he dashes at Kisuke with a kunai.

" **Bakudō # 54. Sentan Hakuja** (千反白蛇, _Thousand-Coil White Snake_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he surrounds himself and Danzō with a long, white piece of cloth and teleports the both of them far away.

Sai, Fu and Torune are shocked at what happened .

" Danzō was wrapped away from here " Fu said to Sai.

" Probably to make sure Danzō doesn't hurt anyone " Sai answered.

" There's one healer there, let's take her out " Torune said to them.

" Right ! " Fu and Sai replied.

They all come at Ichigo and Orihime.

" Orihime look out ! " Ichigo shouted as the 3 guys charge at her.

" Shit! " Orihime said horrified to see them coming.

Suddenly Torune is nearly hit by an arrow and Fu is nearly hit by an energy blast .

" You guys aren't going to hurt anyone as long as we're here " Uryū said to Fu

" We won't let you hurt our friends ! " Chad said to Torune.

" Chad, Uryū. Thank god you're here ! " Ichigo said to them.

" Orihime, take Ichigo to safety, we can handle these guys " Uryū commanded as he takes out his energy bow.

" Heal Ichigo as fast as possible so he can help us out " Chad said to Orihime as he covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into his first arm form.

" Okay ! " Orihime replied as she deactivates the barrier and grabs Ichigo and makes a run for it while Chad and Uryū prepare to fight Fu and Torune.

" She thinks she can get away ? I need to take her down while she's vulnerable . I don't want to risk getting hit by that exploding shield " Sai said to himself as he sneaks over the gate to kill Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke and Danzō arrive within the middle of a large forest valley where they stand within the middle of his forest.

" I must admit , you're skills are amazing to teleport us this far from the battlefield " Danzō said to Kisuke.

" I'm full of surprises! What can i say ? " Kisuke replied.

" Still, you're out of your league if you think you can beat me " Danzō explained to Kisuke.

" Don't underestimate your foes ! " Kisuke stated as he comes at Danzō with his cane sword but Danzō blocks with his own cane sword with one hand.

" Looks like you might be some fun after all ! " Danzō replied as he swings his sword cutting down 10 trees with a horizontal slash but Kisuke jumps over the attack.

" I wonder how Tessai is doing ? " Kisuke thinks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha Highlands<strong>

35 miles east of the Forest of Death . Tessai wakes up Shunsui who is lying within the barren wasteland 7 mile diameter , 1 mile deep crater where Ukitake is at.

" Where am i ? " Shunsui asked as he has some bandages on his body.

" That was too close for comfort. Had not for me , you would've died there " Tessai answered.

" What do you mean Tessai ? " Shunsui asked.

" Allow me to explain ! " Tessai replied as he thinks about the past.

**2 minutes ago**

**Tessai's pov**

I arrived when your opponent was going to finish you off .

" If i'm dying, i'm not going out without a fight. I wonder if you Shinigmai have an afterlife of your own or do you cease to exist ... either way...you and i would both vanish from this existence ... Let's end this ... **FINAL RASENGAN !** " Jiraiya chanted as he uses his entire life force to form blue energy around his entire body as it heads towards Shunsui.

" FUCK ! " you shouted as you were caught in the explosion. I then appeared to use my Bankai.

" **Bankai !** " i chanted as my Zanpakutō transformed and i automatically released my power. I used my Bankai to slow down time just enough to remove you from the blast and then used **Bakudō # 96 . Kūkanten'i** (空間転位, _Spatial Displacement ) _to warp you away from the blast_._

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" That was the closest encounter to death i ever faced , thanks man " Shunsui said to Tessai.

" You're welcome ! " Tessai replied.

They then turned around and are shocked to see Ukitake lying on the ground dead. Ukitake's lower right of his face has been smashes it many chunks of pieces almost causing brain spillage while the rest of the skull has been fractured and shattered giving the skull a flattened look. Ukitake as has a compound fracture on his neck with his hyoid bone partially sticking out in the middle of the neck piercing the carotid artery and jugular vein. His ribs are exposed partially pointing out of the skin as well as his femur bones on both knees and both humerus poking out partially from the elbow. Ukitake lies there motionlessly on the ground covered with his blood and dying. The extent of his injuries are so brutal that it looks like the aftermath of a train accident .

" UKITAKE ! " Shunsui shouted as he rushes to the body.

" This is bad ! " Tessai stated.

" No, he can't be dead , Ukitake wake up, Ukitake wake up " Shunsui shouted .

" He's dead ! There's nothing we can do to save him " Tessai replied.

" No, those bastards ! " Shunsui shouted as he struggles to move but falls down to his broken leg.

" We need to get you to Unohana's and Ukitake to a morgue " Tessai said to Shunsui.

" No, i'm not going anywhere, i'm going to get payback on the people who killed Ukitake " Shunsui shouted in anger as he tries to lift his sealed sword.

" You stand no chance in your condition ! " Tessai replied.

" I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING THERE TO... " Shunsui shouted only to get in the back of the head by Tessai.

" Sorry Shunsui but i have no choice but to do this . Hopefully Unohana's Bankai would be enough to save Ukitake, his head is still connected to the body so it's a small chance it could work " Tessai said to himself as he carries Shunsui and Ukitake back to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

Yoruichi chases after Tsunade who is running out the village.

" I must lure her out the village so i can fight her at full strength " Tsunade said to herself as she lures Yoruichi out the village

" I see, she's trying make sure her village isn't destroyed , good thing too. I don't wish to put civilian causalities in the mix " Yoruichi said to herself as she follows Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura is busying working on a cure on Yamato's poison inside him preventing Yamato from using wood release .

" It should take a bit longer to complete ! " Sakura said to Yamato .

" Don't worry, i don't sense Naruto's Tailed Beast acting up that much " Yamato replied.

" We're pretty limited since we gave all our Chakra to Tsunade " Ino stated.

" Still, we can still work and help people without healing " Shizune replied.

Suddenly Naruto walks in badly injured from his fight with Yoruichi.

" Naruto ! " Sakura shouted.

" What happened to you ? " Shizune asked shocked to see him messed up.

" I was attacked by a Shinigmai and i was almost captured, i need to be healed up " Naruto answered.

" We're out of Chakra ! " Sakura replied.

" What ? " Naruto asked shocked to hear this.

" We gave the last of it to Tsunade who was badly injured, she was going to save Jiraiya but then he took his own life as well as the man he was fighting " Ino explained to him.

" Those bastards , they invade my village and kill my sensei. I can't forgive them for doing this but the woman i fought was far stronger than i though " Naruto stated.

" I know who you're talking about , that woman easily overpowered everyone in our backup squad including me " Shizune explained to Sakura.

" Let me heal you ! " Katsuyu said to Naruto.

" Okay, how long would it take for me to heal ? " Naruto asked.

" 20 minutes ! " Katsuyu answered.

" Why 20 minutes ? " Naruto asked.

" I'm conserving my Chakra. Tsunade opponent drained most of my Chakra " Katsuyu answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Danzō's root forces are trying to break through the gate where the Shinigmai are fighting at. 194 Root members are fighting against 136 Shinigmai within the campgrounds. All the recently injured seated officers have assembled to help fight off the Root assault.

" You guys are in bad luck, you're up against Zennosuke Kurumadani " afro guy said to the Root members.

" What's with the stupid name ? " one of them asked.

" How dare you insult my name, for that , you'll pay with your lives **Good Morning Tsuchinamazu** (土鯰, _Soil Catfish_) " Zennosuke chanted a smashes the ground creating an earth cage trapping 5 Root members.

" Thanks Lemura, leave it to me **Jolt Nozoki Hosodō**( 除細動 _Defibrillation_) " Leura chanted as he creates gauntlet shaped like a shock patch and punches the rock cage casing to explode killing the 5 root members.

Meanwhile at the other side of the campground, 3 Root members head out to attack Rin, Hisyou and Akon.

" We got a few Shinigmai here ! " said one of the Root ninja.

" Shit ! " Akon shouted.

" We're in trouble ! " Rin replied.

" We don't have any fighting skills ! " Hiyosu stated.

" Time to end your lives ! " said a second Root ninja as they are about to get killed until hey are saved by a Shinigmai.

" Hold it right there Shinobi. I'm 3rd seat Tatsufusa Enjōji, Assistant Vice Captain of Squad 8 . I bet your wishing you choose a different path hahahahahah. Surely you realize this road became a dead end once you saw me appear " Enjōji arrogantly bragged as he draws his Zanpakutō.

" Get out of our way clown ! " the third Root member stated.

" Very well then , i'll make you pay for your arrogance with your life** Dance Madly Hōzan** (崩山, _Avalanche_) " Enjōji chanted as he then spins his Zanpakutō." WOOOAOAOAOAOAOOHAHAHAHAH! .. What's the matter Shinobi ? Are you confused now ? Afraid ? Can't even made a move can you? Don't feel bad, that's a typical reaction for anyone who has come face to face for the first time with the unbeatable Kenjutsu of Tatsufusa Enjōji " Enjōji explained to his attackers.

" Get him ! " all the 3 ninjas shouted.

" Got you ! " Enjōji replied as he kills all 3 ninjas.

" You saved us ! " Akon said to him.

" All in a days work ! " Enjōji replied.

Meanwhile in the chaos Orihime takes Ichigo and puts him in an empty tent to heal him .

" Don't worry Ichigo, i'll heal you up ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as she begins to heal but then Sai appears and goes to slash her but Orihime barely dodges the attack.

" You dodged it, not bad ! " Sai said to Orihime.

" Who are you and why are after me ? " Orihime asked .

" I'm here to kill all the healers within the medical tents " Sai answered.

" Why? " Orihime questioned.

" It's my orders ! " Sai replied.

" How could you do something this heartless ? They're injured people here " Orihime said to him.

" It's what i was ordered to do. Don't take this personally " Sai answered as he goes to attack again.

" Then i would have to stop you , Tsubaki let's go " Orihime replied as she summons Tsubaki.

" Finally, about damn time ! " Tsubaki said to Orihime .

" Tsubaki, **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) **I reject **" Orihime chanted as she shoots Tsubaki at him moving at fast speeds.

" It's fast ! " Sai stated as Tsubaki heads towards his head.

" No, don't kill him ! " Orihime telepathically stated as Tsubaki slows down.

" Her attack is slowing down, it's my chance !" Sai said to himself as he cuts Tsubaki's wing off dropping him to the ground.

" Tsubaki ! " Orihime shouted as she rushes towards him again.

" You stupid fool, why did you hesitate again ? " Tsubaki yelled at her .

" Sorry Tsubaki but you know i can never take a live even if they are evil " Orihime timidly replied.

" You fool , you hesitated last second to attack me . You could've killed me in that moment but you decelerated your attack last second. For that incompetence, it would cost you your live " Sai said to Orihime as he swings his Tantō down towards her head.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted but before Orihime is hit , Sai's body is wrapped around a red light.

" **Bakudō # 9. Geki** (撃, _Strike_) " Momo chanted as she paralyzes Sai from behind.

" Who are you two ? " Ichigo asked them.

" Apparently you don't know who we are . I'm Nanao Ise, lieutenant of Squad 8 " Nanao said to Ichigo.

" And my name is Momo Hinamori for Squad 5 " Momo answered.

" Thanks for saving Orihime you two ! " Ichigo said to them.

" No problem ! " Momo replied but then Sai breaks out the Kidō and goes to attack Momo.

" Momo look out ! " Orihime shouted as Sai goes to strike Momo.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Nanao chanted as she shoots a tornado blast at Sai from her palms which knocks out of the tent and outside where Rangiku , Izuru and Isane await him.

" Looks like we have a particularly tough Shinobi here " Rangiku said to Sai.

" Hmm, 5 Vice Captains huh ? This should be some fun " Sai replied.

" We'll see how fun it is for you ! " Isane stated.

" We don't plan to show a creep like you mercy " Izuru said to Sai.

" Then bring it ! " Sai replied as he prepares to fight Isane, Rangiku, Momo , Nanao and Izuru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Grass blows within the grassy fields of the countryside when an explosion occurs. From the explosion emerges Tsunade and Yoruichi who formed a 465 foot diameter ,126 foot deep from the collision of their punches. Their punches produce the combined destructive force of 2.4 Kilotons of TNT, leveling 264,000 meters^3 of soil from the force of their blows. They both stand at the opposite ends of the crater.

" You're pretty good at Taijutsu for a Shinigmai, just who are you ? " Tsunade asked Yoruichi.

" I guess it's fair to tell you the name of the person who would kill you " Yoruichi answered.

" You kill me ? That's rich. Not even your strongest fighter could kill me, what thinks you have a chance ? " Tsunade arrogantly asked.

" Don't underestimate the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi Shihōin, The 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan " Yoruichi replied.

" So you're from a clan too ? Guess that explains why you are so confident in your strength but there hasn't been a single person who was ever defeated the Head of the Senju Clan in a hand to hand fight or in a contest of raw power " Tsunade explained to Yoruichi.

" Well aren't we confident ? Regardless of your raw power, you can never land a hit on me for i'm the fastest in the Soul Society " Yoruichi replied.

" We'll see about that ! " Tsunade replied as she charges at Yoruichi head first with a right hook but Yoruichi dodges the strike.

" Too slow ! " Yoruichi stated as she throws her own punch but Tsunade barely blocks it and grabs Yoruichi's left hand with her right hand.

" Now you can't move ! " Tsunade stated as she uses her right foot to do an axe kick but Yoruichi blocks it with her right forearm. Both of them push each other off .

" Not bad , you managed to block my strike then parry it into an kick while purposely dropping your guard " Yoruichi said to Tsunade .

" I must admit, you're very fast however i can handle the likes of you " Tsunade replied.

" Let's see about that ! " Yoruichi responded as she dashes at Tsunade.

Tsunade and Yoruichi collide attacks 10 times with each strike leveling everything within a 500 foot radius creating ten 465 foot diameter, 126 foot deep craters around the grassy field. Tsunade and Yoruichi then come at each other .

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade chanted as she does a flying axe kick towards Yoruichi.

" **Taketonbo** (竹蜻蛉, _"Bamboo Dragonfly"_) " Yoruichi countered as she does her own axe kick intercepting the kick in midair and both feet land on the ground creating a shockwave which engulfs everything within a 2,000 foot radius , generating the force of 5.5 Kilotons of TNT with the force of the punch creating a 594 foot diameter , 162 foot deep crater.

Both of then get back up from the attack unfazed by the strike .

" Not a bad counter but you would need to do better than that " Tsunade stated.

" I can say the same to you , that was mediocre at best " Yoruichi replied.

" You're becoming a serious pain in the ass " Tsunade shouted as she comes at Yoruichi with a charging right hook.

" **Aú fechado **" Yoruichi chanted as she does a cartwheel kick to Tsunade's face stunning her.

" What the hell ? " Tsunade shouted as she tries to recover from the attack.

" **Hakuda # 20 Odoru Shino Kurēn**(踊るを死のクレーン _Dancing Death Crane_) " Yoruichi chanted as she raises her right leg up and then goes into attack . She kicks Tsunade down with an axe kick then hits him with a mid kick then hits her face twice with a left roundhouse kick then elbows her in the back of the head and then knees him in the stomach and sends him flying with a jumping uppercut.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted while she's in midair.

" Time to finish this **Panty-Flash Tornado** " Yoruichi chanted as she does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, delivering 20 kicks to Tsunade's face as she falls down the ground. After Tsunade lands on the ground , Yoruichi jumps up and goes for a finishing strike " **Taketonbo** (竹蜻蛉, _Bamboo Dragonfly_) " Yoruichi chanted as she hits Tsunade with a powerful kick which levels everything within a 2,000 foot radius.

The smoke clears up to reveal Tsunade is within a 465 foot diameter ,126 foot deep crater . Despite the immense force, Tsunade only has small bruises on her and a scratch on her face.

" Boy you really pack a punch don't you ? " Tsunade said to Yoruichi.

" You're tough if you can still stand from a strike like that " Yoruichi stated.

" Now it's my turn to strike ! " Tsunade replied as she charges at Yoruichi .

" Bring it on ! " Yoruichi replied as she blocks Tsunade's right hook but she's hit in the back of the head by Tsunade's elbow strike.

" Got ya ! " Tsunade stated as she hits her with a right elbow slash then she's hit by a half knee , then a superman punch sending her flying 50 feet away and then does a ground punch launching Yoruichi into the air.

" Shit ! " Yoruichi shouted as she is sent flying in the air only to be hit by a punch again and sent flying 1,000 westward.

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade chanted as she does a flying axe kick towards Yoruichi.

" Shit ! " Yoruichi shouted as she is hit by the kick as another massive explosion occurs creating another 465 foot diameter ,126 foot deep crater. Tsunade jumps out the crater and is about to walk away.

" Looks like she's done for ! " Tsunade said to herself.

However Yoruichi emerges with only minor bruises on her face and some blood on her lip.

" Not a bad combo, It seems we are evenly matched. At least in brute force that is " Yoruichi said to Tsunade.

" What do you mean ? We're also just as fast as each other " Tsunade stated.

" Please, did you really think for a second i was using my full speed on you ? I was basically toying with you " Yoruichi taunted.

" Don't bluff, i know that you can't possibly move any faster than that " Tsunade stated.

" Want to try me ? " Yoruichi stated .

" Bring it on ! " Tsunade replied as she comes at Yoruichi again with a superman punch but Yoruichi easily evades the strike.

" Too slow yet again ! " Yoruichi stated as she is behind her.

" Impossible, she moved so fast that i couldn't see her appear behind me " Tsunade said to herself as she goes to elbow Yoruichi but she dodges it with ease.

Yoruichi then moves around in a circle around Tsunade at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH). Tsunade sees 50 afterimages of Yoruichi racing around her.

" Am i moving too slow for you ? Do i need to get faster " Yoruichi said to Tsunade.

" Keep your calm, she's fast but given she's a close range fighter, she has to come dangerously close to strike me " Tsunade thought to herself as she stands still.

" Now i got her ! " Yoruichi stated as she charges right at Tsunade.

" Got you ! **Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she goes to punch Yoruichi but she hit an afterimage " What ? "

" Nice reflexes , however not fast enough ! " Yoruichi stated as she grabs Tsunade's right arm and throws her 200 feet away.

" Impossible, she evaded the attack last second. No wonder Naruto didn't stand a chance and neither did Shizune " Tsunade stated as she gets back up only to get hit by Yoruichi's right wrist then kicked in the face with Yoruichi's right leg. Yoruichi then does a double hammerfist smash to Tsunade's skull, then does a hurricana to flip her to the ground.

" **Hakuda # 26 Ryūkeru**(竜蹴る_Dragon kick_ ) " Yoruichi shouted as she does a flaming flying kick hitting Tsunade and creating a 3,000 foot radius explosion creating a pillar of flames in the grassy field. " That should've taken care of her "

Out of the smoke emerges Tsunade who has been hit with first degree burns on her face and right arm with smoke coming out her brunt skin.

" That really hurts , you're making me angry and trust me i'm already in a bad mood " Tsunade shouted.

" You just don't know when to quit do you ? " Yoruichi said to Tsunade.

" Fool, do you honestly think such a small burn would put me down ? Get real ! " Tsunade taunted as her injuries fully heal up.

" Her wounds fully healed up ! This isn't good " Yoruichi thinks to herself.

" I must admit, you're much faster than me however it seems as long as i can heal myself , you can't hope to get the finishing blow on me and eventually you would be exhausted to the point i can end you with a single blow especially since you lack the destructive force needed to beat me in a single blow. As long as your attacks are hand to hand attacks and as long as i can heal myself, i can counter that speed edge you have on me by simply reading your footwork, parrying your strike and striking before you can escape, i will defeat you " Tsunade explained to Yoruichi as she glows her fist with a pale blue Chakra.

" You think you can beat me by countering my attacks? That won't be nearly enough " Yoruichi replied arrogantly as she charges at Tsunade.

" Not this time ! " Tsunade stated as she punches the ground causing a massive 3,000 foot radius implosion wave which stops Yoruichi in her tracks and covers the area with blinding dust.

" Shit, she used her strength to stop my momentum on the ground and blinded my sight. Clever tactic but not clever enough " Yoruichi said to herself as she catches a punch from Tsunade and kicks the busty Kage but it was a clone " Clones ! "

" Over here **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she shoots a wave of compressed air from her fist which scatters in a wide area like a shotgun which causes a 3,600 foot semi circular radius . Yoruichi barely dodges the blast.

" This woman is going far tougher than i though. While i have the speed edge, she just boosted her attack power by 500% before i could even notice it and her reiatsu control is high enough to blind me without blinding herself not to mention she can heal her wounds in battle whereas i have no ability to do so, giving her the durability edge . I just hope Kisuke is alright " Yoruichi said to herself as she struggles against Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke clashes attacks with Danzō while Danzō is only using one hand on his sword to counter Kisuke's strikes. Kisuke does a two handed jump strike causing the ground around Danzō to be uplifted 30 feet high as Danzō blocks the strike .

" Not bad, your sword skills are far better than the last foe i faced " Danzō said to Kisuke in a nonchalant tone.

" You mean Ichigo ? He's still green if you know what i mean but he has great potential, i would know. I trained him myself " Kisuke replied as he lands on the ground and pushes Danzō's sword back with a horizontal two handed swing and then goes for another slash but Danzō jumps over the attack and does a jump slash which causes a 20 foot implosion wave .

Danzō then uses his right hand to aim the sword at Kisuke's face but Kisuke blocks the strike . Danzō then tries to hit Kisuke with a right roundhouse kick but Kisuke blocks with his can . Danzō then goes for a slash aimed at the right arm but Kisuke blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Danzō dodges and does a handstand then appears behind Kisuke.

" Got you ! " Danzō chanted as he goes to stab Kisuke but Kisuke blocks with his cane and repels his sword back using the cane's hook to hold Danzō in place.

" Not a bad counter ! " Danzō praised as he tries to escape the grip of the cane's hook on his sword.

" You haven't seen anything yet **Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)** (重撃白雷 (改造鬼道), _Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning (Modified Kidō)_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a red beam of energy at Danzō but Danzō dodges the attack as the beam destroys everything within a 1,000 foot radius. Danzō then uses Shunshin to appear behind Kisuke.

" You're too slow ! " Danzō stated as he comes at Kisuke with a lunging stab but Kisuke blocks with both hands on his sword .

Kisuke and Danzō clash attacks with each other , they collide slashes and exchange chops and stabs . Danzō comes at Kisuke with a sweeping slash but Kisuke uses Shunpo to gain his distance and comes at Danzō's chest with a stab but Danzo blocks the blade while Kisuke is holding the sword with both hands.

" **Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_) " Kisuke chanted as he generates a yellow blast that widens itself along the length of his cane as a horizontal blast, of yellow energy towards Danzō but Danzō blocks the attack with a strong girl from his right hand on his sword.

" That attack was clever ! " Danzō said impressed by the speed of Kisuke's Kidō only to see the smoke clear up and Kisuke behind him.

" **Hadō #54. Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames_) " Kisuke chanted as he fire a oblong blast of purple spiritual energy from his hands only for Danzō to dodge it.

" Not bad , you're proving to be quite the workout for my old bones " Danzō said to Kisuke.

" Not problem ! " Kisuke replied.

" However the problem is that you're barely any stronger than the kid that was fighting me with that mask of his despite having far better fighting skills " Danzo explained to Kisuke.

" Is that so ? " Kisuke asked.

" Time to stop playing around with you, i have an encampment to wipe out " Danzo replied as he dashes at Kisuke with his own cane sword and clashes with Kisuke pushing back Kisuke with an one hand sword attack 50 feet away.

" This is bad, he's been holding this much power ? It's no wonder Ichigo lost the fight " Kisuke said to himself as he struggles to hold back Danzo's one handed sword strike with both hands on his cane but Danzō swings his sword and pushes him back into a 500 foot high hill.

" Time to die ! **Iaidō:Takatsume **(居合道鷹の爪_Way of Iai :Eagle Talon) " _Danzō chanted as he puts his sword in it's sheathe rapidly then slashes downward creating a massive slash wave destroying the hill Kisuke was on and creating a 577 foot diameter, 156 foot deep crater with a 1,000 foot long fissure through it with the slash generating 5 Kilotons of TNT leveling the hill.

" He's going to be tough to beat ! " Kisuke thinks to himself.

" Not bad , you managed to dodge my strike . You're pretty fast however since that kid destroyed my brace, i'm stuck at only 5 % of my power . Surely this isn't all you got " Danzō taunted.

" 5% and he can do all this damage ? This guy is going to be impossible to beat with a sealed sword " Kisuke thinks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Chad and Uryū fight outside against Fu and Torune.

"** Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he shoots a large blue wave of energy at Fu creating a 50 foot radius explosion but Fu dodges the strike and goes to stab Chad but Chad dodges the attack aimed at his neck.

Meanwhile Fu dodges 2 arrows from Uryū's bow and takes cover behind a tree.

" I see so my opponent uses an energy bow , i need to find his weak point " Torune said to himself.

" My shot missed , this guy is fast ! " Uryū thought to himself.

" Let's see how he would like this ! " Torune thought to himself as he throws 3 kunais with exploding tags attach to them at Uryū but Uryū dodges the kunai and rolls over to avoid one of them and takes cover behind a 10 foot rock 200 feet east of Torune.

Meanwhile Sai takes on the Vice Captains by himself . Momo goes to attack Sai from behind.

" **Hadō # 10 . Kaen Josōki **(火炎除草機 _Flamethrower_ ) " Momo chanted as she shoots a stream of flames from her left hand but Sai deflects the blast with his sword . Isane comes face to face with Sai to attack him with her fist

" **Kenhō Kobushi **(剣拳法 _Sword Fist Technique_ ) " Isane chanted as she generates green Reiatsu around her right hand and stabs through his sword and chest.

" She got him ! " Izuru stated but it's then revealed to be a substitution log.

" Got you ! " Sai stated as he goes to cut Isane's head off with a sword strike but is stopped by Rangiku.

"** Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_)" Rangiku chanted as she uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an airburst wave that puts back Sai from Isane.

" Thanks Rangiku ! " Isane stated.

" He's tough , let's stop holding back on him " Nanao said to the others.

" Fine then ! " Rangiku replied.

" Okay let's do this , **Snap Tobiume **" Momo chanted as she releases her Shikai .

" **Raise your head Wabisuke** " Izuru chanted as he releases his shikai.

" **Growl Haineko** " Rangiku chanted as she releases her Shikai .

" **Run Itegumo **(凍雲, _Frozen Cloud _) " Isane chanted as her sword glows green and then two smaller blades protrude from Itegumo's hilt at 45° angles.

" I haven't this baby in a while but i guess i have no choice but to use this " Nanao replied as she pulls out a Tantō with a rectangular tsuba decorated with diamond shapes in the corners and question-mark shapes on the broad sides from her sleeve. **Cut** **Kami no Ken**(紙の剣 _Paper Sword_) " Nanao chanted as her sword transforms into a sword made out of paper.

" So that's how Nanao 's sword looks like ! " Rangiku said to Nanao.

" I never used it in actual battle because i rarely went out of battles but i do know how to use this " Nanao stated.

" I see your weapon is paper huh ? Well my weapon is ink " Sai replied as he reveals his paper and brush and draws 5 ink lions " **Chōjū Giga **(超獣偽画_Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll_) "

Meanwhile Orihime is healing Ichigo but Ichigo's Hollow powers are slowing down the process.

" What's taking so long Orihime ? " Ichigo asked.

" It's your Hollow powers Ichigo, they are making it difficult to fully heal you " Orihime answered as she struggles to heal Ichigo.

" It must be Hichigo, he's trying to break free of my control so he can take me over " Ichigo stated.

" Then i have to finish healing you up ! " Orihime replied as she pours more of her energy into Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade counters Yoruichi's speed by creating shockwaves and airbursts to stop the woman in her tracks. Yoruichi comes at Tsunade with another high speed attack and is about to hit Yoruichi but Tsunade punches the ground again.

" I already got used to your high speed movements, you would need to do better than that to hit me " Tsunade explained to Yoruichi.

" I see, i never though you would be this tough, i guess i have no choice but to get serious **Shunkō** ( 瞬閧,_Flash Cry ) " _Yoruichi chanted as she gets into her Shunkō form.

" Do you think a minor transformation like that is going to save you ? It's time i push an end to your games " Tsunade shouted as she goes to attack Yoruichi but she misses.

" Too slow ! " Yoruichi said to Tsunade as she easily evades Tsunade's attacks.

" Crap, she's so fast ! " Tsunade said to herself as she can't see Yoruichi's movements at all . Yoruichi hits Tsunade in the stomach with as powerful strike and lands 50 punches on her in 3 seconds casing Tsunade to stagger back.

" You're mine ! " Yoruichi shouted as she kicks Tsunade into a 500 foot high hill 2,000 feet away and then comes at Tsunade. Tsunade gets back up and punches the ground.

" **Chijōhadō **(地上の波動_Wave of earth_ ) " Tsunade replied as she rips the ground and uplifts it creating a massive 100 foot high tidal wave of dirt and earth with brute force heading towards Yoruichi blurring her sight while Tsunade comes up close .

" She's trying to blur my vision, clever move " Yoruichi said to herself.

" **Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she goes to punch Yoruichi.

" Not a bad strategy but it won't work **Hanki** (反鬼, _Reverse Demon) " _Yoruichi countered as she stuns Tsunade in place.

" I can't move ! " Tsunade shouted as she is completely paralyzed.

" **Hanki** (反鬼, _Reverse Demon_) is an ability which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. You're finished " Yoruichi stated as she pulls out a scroll between her boobs.

" What are you doing ? " Tsunade asked struggling to move.

" Delivering the finishing blow to you of course " Yoruichi answered as she summons her Zanpakutō. Her sword is a 18 inch Wakizashi .

" I need to get out of this ! " Tsunade said to herself.

" It's been a while since i used my Zanpakutō. I'll gotten so used to hand to hand fighting that i haven't used baby in a while , sorry lady but i can't afford to have you live " Yoruichi stated as she goes to behead Tsunade but Tsunade disappears from sight and hits Yoruichi the face with a right hook.

" Surprise ! " Tsunade stated as she sends Yoruichi flying 50 feet into a 20 foot rock smashing it to bits.

" That's impossible, how did she break out of Hanki ? I underestimated her , she shouldn't even be moving much less catch me off guard. Very well i guess it's time i get serious " Yoruichi said to herself but suddenly she can't move her body.

" Gotcha ! " Tsunade said to the Former Captain.

" No, impossible ! She didn't just break out of Hanki, she reversed it back onto me " Yoruichi said to herself.

" You figured it out yet ? I used **Ranshinshō **(乱身衝 _Nervous System Rupture_) to negate your attack by suing the electrical signals in my body to cancel out your attack on my nervous system then used my own attack to stun you in place " Tsunade explained to Yoruichi

" I see, so that level of attack won't work ? You're the first in a while to break free of my Hanki. Your fighting skills are highly impressive and you hand to hand skills could rival my own but this battle is far form over and in the end you can't win " Yoruichi replied as she uses Shunkō to break out of Ranshinshō.

" Time to end this, **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as he fires a powerful air blast from her fist.

" **Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ Flashing Lightning God _) " Yoruichi countered as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her right palm to counter the wind blast. The blast collides creates a massive 4,000 foot radius explosion leveling everything around them.

The blast leaves behind a 1,138 foot diameter , 310 foot deep crater with Tsunade at the left side of the crater while Yoruichi is at the right end of the crater .The explosion produces the energy equivalent of 55 Kilotons of TNT , leveling 3,680,000 meters^3 of soil .

" Damn it, not bad . You're pretty good ! " Tsunade said to Yoruichi.

" Thank you ! " Yoruichi replied while still in her Shunkō.

" However if that's the best you got i have bad news for you . I'm only using 5 % of my power,allow me to double it " Tsunade stated as she glows Chakra around her fist turning a bright blue.

" What the hell ? " Yoruichi asked shocked to see Tsunade increase her strength as Tsunade charges at her.

" Let's see how well you do against this assault " Tsunade stated as she charges at Yoruichi.

Tsunade goes to kick her with her left foot but Yoruichi blocks the kick and pushes it back to parry it and goes to swing down her sword with her right hand causing Tsunade to block with her open palm.

" Impossible , she blocked the sword barehanded. Her strength has improved " Yoruichi said to herself as he sees Tsunade with her left foot with a kick aimed at her ribs but Yoruichi dodges the kick as the kick easily destroys the rock behind him.

Yoruichi struggles to fend off her punches . Tsunade uses her right hand to punch Yoruichi in the face with an uppercut but Yoruichi dodges the attack as another shockwave is created . Tsunade uses Shunshin to try connecting a right hook to Yoruichi's check but Yoruichi dodges the attack.

Yoruichi struggles to keep up with Tsunade's increase in strength as she comes at the Former 2nd division Captain . Tsunade appears behind her and punches Yoruichi in the left check causing her head to fall off but it was an afterimage.

" Got you ! " Yoruichi shouted as she hits Tsunade in the shoulder with her two handed sword strike but she only take a light wound despite Yoruichi being in Shunkō.

" Is that all you got ? " Tsunade asked Yoruichi.

" Impossible ! She barely took a starch despite me hitting her with a full force Shunkō sword strike " Yoruichi said to herself.

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires a wave of compressed air from her fist which scatters in a wide area like a shotgun which causes a 1,200 foot semi circular radius leveling which knocks back Yoruichi 1,500 feet away.

" Damn it, she's so powerful ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she tries to recover but Tsunade is up close to her face.

" Die ! " Tsunade shouted as she does a powerful punch that levels everything within a mile radius from the shockwave forming a 330 ft deep 1,280 ft diameter crater but her punch missed " My punch missed ? " Tsunade said to herself as Yoruichi appears in front of her to explain.

" Looks like you pushed me to using this technique. I never thought i would need to use this ever again but i have no other choice do i ? " Yoruichi said to Tsunade.

" I see, you plan to release your Zanpakutō. ? I'm already aware of an Shinigmai's Shikai and it would make no difference in the end, i'll defeat and kill every last one of you to avenge my best friend Jiraiya " Tsunade said to Yoruichi.

" I'll choose my words carefully if i were you, if you thought i was fast now then you haven't seen anything yet " Yoruichi stated.

" Huh, as it, you can increase your speed as much as you want , i'll always get you in the end " Tsunade arrogantly taunted.

" Suit yourself, remember that you brought this on yourself " Yoruichi replied as she gathers her left hand on her blade while holding her Zanpakutō and starches the sword with her left hand " **Maul Togeneko**(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat) " _Yoruichi chanted as she creates a massive yellow energy wave .

" Interesting and just how you plan on beating me with such a meager power increase " Tsunade asked Yoruichi as the smoke clears up.

Yoruichi emerges out of the dust cloud with two black metal gloves with and boots with toe claws, the claws on her hands are golden and are similar in design to Soifon's Shikai. Yoruichi is more hunched over like a cat .

" Allow me to show you how much stronger and faster i have become " Yoruichi said to Tsunade.

" Bring it on ! " Tsunade replied as she prepares to fight Yoruichi.

" Too slow ! " Yoruichi stated as she moved at 594,000 ft/sec (405,000 MPH). Yoruichi moved so fast that Tsunade was slashed across the chest before she can even notice the attack.

" Impossible, she didn't even move ! How much faster has she become ? " Tsunade said to herself as she struggles to stand from such a deep cut.

" Counterattacking me won't work this time around no matter how strong you are . My speed in this form is over 525 times the speed of sound ,even your raw power can't hope to keep up with my raw speed " Yoruichi explained to Tsunade.

" Damn it ! It's not over yet ! " Tsunade replied as she charges at Yoruichi.

" Not fast enough ! " Yoruichi shouted as she does a right roundhouse kick on Tsunade knocking the Hokage 1 mile away from her and then using her high speed to easily catch up with Tsunade " **Hakuda # 16 . Senfītoha**(千フィート刃_Thousand feet blades_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she kicks Tsunade 824 times in 5 seconds " **Hakuda # 5. Kyūsokuna supinkikku**(急速なスピンキック _Rapid Spin Kick_) " Yoruichi shouted as she does 5 spin kicks to Tsunade's face then launches her up 300 feet in the air and then does a downward kick knocking the Hokage down to the ground.

" Damn it ! She's too fast, i can't counter her strikes " Tsunade said to herself as she struggles to get back up with blood coming out of her stomach and head.

" You're not getting away **Hakuda # 19** **Raiōken** (雷王拳, _Thunder King Fist_) " Yoruichi shouted as she does 872 rapid punches to Tsunade in 6 seconds which causes the ground to be leveled within a 4,000 foot radius of Yoruichi. Yoruichi then jumps back out of the smoke " That should take care of her.

Out of the smoke emerges Tsunade with stab wounds all across her chest and bruises all over her body with blood coming out of the wounds with her face resembling a victim of several hammer blows.

" Fuck ! " Tsunade shouted as she struggles to heal all the wounds on her body but successfully manages to heal every wound in her body.

" Not bad, you heal pretty fast however there are limits to how much you can heal yourself. This should be fun, i can kill you right now but these claws haven't had anything to starch for such a long time and given theirs no way you can catch the likes of me , i should have some fun toying with you before i kill you " Yoruichi arrogantly explained to Tsunade.

" Don't underestimate me , that would be your biggest mistake you ever made " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Danzō is overpowering Kisuke with his cane strikes while Kisuke stays on the defensive blocking his attacks.

" Is this all you can do ? " Danzō asked Kisuke as Kisuke barely blocks his second sword strike .

" I can do much more than that **Hadō # 14. Sandāshi** (サンダーの足 _Thunder Foot_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he uses shunpo, to creates a mass of Reiatsu behind him , resulting in a shockwave blowing away Danzō 300 feet pushing him back however Kisuke is caught off guard by Danzō.

" Got you ! " Danzō stated as he does a two handed stab through Kisuke but it turns out to be a portable Gigal " Substitution Jutsu ? " Danzō asked shocked.

" Nope but close enough ! **Bakudō # 61 . Rikujokoro** ( _六杖光牢 __Six Rods Prison of Light) "_ Kisuke countered as he places Danzō under the binding Jutsu.

" I see, you keep a set of tricks up your sleeve but it would take more than this to defeat me " Danzō said to Kisuke.

" Then allow me to go all out then ! " Kisuke replied tipping his hat over " **Bakudō # ****63 . Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛,_ Locking Bondage Stripes_)" Kisuke chanted as he binds Danzō's body with Kidō ropes " **Bakudō ****# 79. Kuyo Shibari** (九曜縛 _Nine Sunlight Traps) " Kisuke chanted as he c_reates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding Danzō, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the Danzō's chest.

" I can't move ! " Danzō stated as he struggles to move .

" Now time for the finishing blow ,**Nijū Eishō** (二重詠唱, _Twofold Incantation _) " Kisuke replied as he plans to do Kidō spells at once " _Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired " _Kisuke chanted while ten pink energy spears from around him.

" I got to get out of this spell ! " Danzō shouted as he desperately tries to break free.

" _May my enemies know redemption in the form of a fiery death! May the depths of his dark powers be sealed . I call thee now to alight from thine palace and with thee heavenly guidance and holy blessing, obliterate my enemy, leaving no trace. May the fires of hell purge you clean ! " _Kisuke chanted as glowing rings upon the wrist of Danzō.

" What's this ? " Danzō asked.

" This technique blocks off the Reiatsu vents which are located in the wrists of all Shinigami. Therefore the opponent will be incinerated from the inside out by their own Reiatsu. It should be just as effective against a Shinobi and their Chakra systems in their bodies and the other Kidō would blast what's left of you to dust. Goodbye Shinobi ! **Hadō # 91 . Senjū Kōten Taihō** (千手皎天汰炮, _Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear_) " Kisuke chanted as he has all the pink spears hit Danzō creating a 2,000 foot radius explosion " Now for the finishing touches **Bakudō # 91.** **Fūsatsu Kakei** (封殺火刑_Seal Slaying-Fire Penance_) " Kisuke chanted as the smoke clears up from the last explosion only for the cuffs to glow.

" No ! " Danzō shouted as a massive explosion occurs Kisuke uses Shunpo to escape the white light as the explosion dissipates .

" That should've taken care of him ! " Kisuke stated as he looks at the mushroom cloud he created from the explosion only to see Danzō standing there.

The explosion generated 45 Kilotons of TNT explosive force, nearly 3 times the destructive force of the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima. The blast destroys everything within a 1 mile radius leveling 256,000 trees. The explosion leaves behind a 1,076 foot diameter, 294 foot deep crater which vaporized 3,276,000 meters^ 3 of soil . Despite the immense force of the blast, Danzō is unharmed .

" Impossible, not even a starch on him . How is it possible ? He was binded down by 3 high level Kidō spells and not to mention his Reiatsu was sealed up as well, how could of he escaped without a starch " Kisuke asked himself shocked to see Danzō alive.

" I must admit, i never thought i needed to use my secret Jutsu to escape your attack " Danzō praised Kisuke as he re bandages his arm.

" Secret Jutsu ? " Kisuke asked .

" Now it's time to stop playing around and kill you " Danzō stated as he points his right index finger at Kisuke.

" This is bad ! " Kisuke said to himself.

" Goodbye , **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Dangan** ( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸 _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet ) " _Danzō chanted as he fired a greenish yellow wind blast at Kisuke .

" SHIT ! " Kisuke shouted as he's hit directly as the blast creates a 1 mile radius explosion leveling leveling 256,000 trees.

" Bullseye ! " Danzō stated.

The smoke clears up to reveal Kisuke released his Shikai and protected himself using the Blood Mist shield from the blast.

" That was a close one ! " Kisuke said to himself .

" What ? " Danzō asked shocked to see the smoke clear up and Kisuke uninjured.

" I must admit, you would've had me had not for **Chikasumi no Tate** (血霞の盾, _Blood Mist Shield)_ " Kisuke answered explaining how he survived the blast .

" Let's see how well you do against this attack ! **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast slashing through the wind wave and the attack comes at Danzō.

" Shit, he's gotten stronger ! " Danzō said to himself as he dodges the attack . Danzō then begins to remove the second brace.

" **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess) " _Kisuke chanted as he fires a barrage of energy bullets from his Shikai forcing Danzō to dodge the attacks as each of the shots rips through and knocks down trees and obliterates rocks.

" **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Dangan** ( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸 _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet ) " _Danzō chanted as he fired a greenish yellow wind blast at Kisuke.

" That won't work, **Tsuppane, Benihime**(突ッ撥紅姫, _Spurning, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he simply draws a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime which cancels out the Wind Blast.

" What ? " Danzō said shocked to see the blast countered.

" **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a red laser beam from the tip of his sword like a Cero towards Danzō but Danzō releases the second arm brace releasing more Chakra and then pulls out his sword.

" **Iaidō:Kunai Henkō **(居合クナイ偏向_Way of Iai :Kunai Deflection) "_ Danzō chanted as he swings his sword at high speeds in a horizontal arc which deflects the blast cutting the blast into 4 pieces going past Danzō without him taking an injury .

" Looks like you boosted your power ! " Kisuke stated.

" Indeed i have, now i'm at 20% of my power now kid " Danzō answered as he swings his sword cutting down 150 trees near him and goes to fight Kisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

All the Vice Captains use Shikai against Sai and his ink base attacks while Sai fights off attackers up close with his Tantō.

" **Chōjū Giga **(超獣偽画 _Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll_ ) " Sai chanted as he creates 5 more lions to attack the Vice Captains.

" **Bachitsu** (撥つ _The Repellent One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he reduces the damage and cuts the ink lion in half.

" **Haineko Waken Kaiten **(灰猫は圏を回転 _Ash Cat Rotating Sphere ) " _Rangiku chanted as she swirls the lion in a spherical cloud of ash 10 feet in diameter 30 feet above the ground killing the lion.

" **Kamiame** ( 紙の雨 _Paper Rain_ ) " Nanao chanted as she rains down hundreds of paper shuriken that negates Sai's ink lion.

" **Snap Tobiume **" Momo chanted as she shoots a fireball killing her ink lion .

"** Seppen Nokōu **(雪片の降雨 _Snowflake Rain ) " _Isane chanted as she shots 20 snowflake like shuriken at the ink lion killing it.

" Not bad, you're all pretty skilled in combat but you need to do better than that to beat the likes of me " Sai stated.

" Very well then we will ! " Rangiku replied as she scatters her ash around Sai " Try evading this **Growl Nami Haineko** (波灰猫, _Ash Cat Wave_ ) " Rangiku replied as she points the hilt towards Anko and sends a large 30 foot high , 50 foot wide wave of ash at Sai.

" **Sumi Nagashi**( 墨流し_Ninja Art: Ink Flush_) " Sai chanted as he directly pours out his ink instead of using it to draw to create a nest of snakes to bind down Rangiku stopping her attack.

" What ? " Rangiku shouted shocked to see herself binded down.

" Without the ability to move you hands, you can't attack me with your ash , now you'll be the first to die " Sai answered as he comes at her with his Tantō but Izuru appears in front of Rangiku .

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke** " Izuru chanted as his sword strike weighs down Sai's Tantō and he's left open for a finishing strike.

" **Sumigasumi** (墨霞の術 _Ink Mist Technique) " _Sai countered as he wraps their body in Chakra-infused ink to hide themselves creating an effective smokescreen, blinding Rangiku and Izuru.

" Where did he go ? " Rangiku asked as she breaks out the snakes.

" He's probably retreated to draw more creatures " Izuru answered.

Sai arrives a few hundred feet from Izuru and the others when he plans to draw another picture when he sees himself binded by a Kidō rope.

" Got you ! " Momo said to Sai.

" So you were hiding yourself all this time ? " Sai asked her.

" Yep, and now i got you ! " Momo stated.

" Don't push your luck ! " Sai replied as he cuts the Kidō rope with a kunai and comes after Momo.

" **Momoeda Kyōsaku **(桃枝狭窄 _Peach Branch Constriction_ ) " Momo chanted as she shoots a firestream which forms a 100 foot long whip which sets anything it touches on fire and wraps around Sai.

" ARGGGH ! " Sai screamed as his shoulders are being burned by the ropes.

" Now, Isane , Nanao attack ! " Momo commanded.

" Okay ! " Isane replied as she aims her blade's tip at Sai while in midair **Kōtta Yuki Imochi** (凍った雪いもち _Frozen Snow Blast_ ) " Isane chanted as her Shikai glows and 3 white beams come out freezing Sai in place.

" Now time for this attack **Kamitori **(紙の鳥_Paper Bird_) " Nanao chanted as her sword grows wings and she flies up then dashes down hitting the frozen Root member through the chest and shattering him to pieces causing blood to splatter everywhere but it turned out to be ink.

" It was a clone ! " Momo stated.

" We missed again ! " Isane stated.

" This guy is very good to keep 5 Vice Captains at bay without taking a starch so far " Nanao explained to them.

" Not bad, you guys are pretty good however you stand no chance against the likes of me " Sai said to the Lieutenants.

" Don't get cocky you brat, we just gotten started " Rangiku replied.

" I have been studying all your moves all along as well as the rest of Root. We already know every trick you can do before you can even use it " Sai stated.

" What do you mean ? " Izuru asked.

" This is what i mean !" Sai answered as he shows them an rat made of ink .

" No wonder he knew how to counter my Haineko " Rangiku stated.

" Or how he escaped Wabisuke ! " Izuru replied.

" We developed ways to counter every Shinigmai who has fought in battle up to this point and we followed you all the way back here so we can kill the remaining Shinigmai and end this battle " Sai explained to them.

" So you studied our every move basically ? " Nanao asked him.

" Yep and now there's nothing you can do about it, we'll dispatch you and them eliminate you all " Sai stated.

" Over our dead bodies, you aren't going to kill or harm any of these patients " Isane angrily replied as she charges at Sai as well as the other Shinigmai.

Meanwhile outside the campground near the gate Uryū and Chad are falling to land any hits on their foes.

" Nothing is working on them ! " Uryū said to Chad.

" They keep dodging our attacks ! " Chad stated.

" They're not taking us seriously that's why " Uryū stated.

" It's like they're trying to conserve as much energy as possible " Chad replied.

Meanwhile at the other side, Fu whispers to Torune.

" Remember our mission ? " Fu said to Torune.

" Yes though it should be easier now that the other Sannin is dead " Torune answered.

" We can't take any chances with the Hokage so we must be at our highest power and hope she's at her weakest to kill her " Fu stated.

" Shouldn't be a problem, these guys here are so weak that we can take them with one finger " Fu replied.

Back at Uryū's side. Uryū grows irate about their calmness.

" So they think we're a joke Chad ? Let's get serious " Uryū stated.

" Right ! " Chad replied as he transforms into his second right arm form " **Brazo Derecha de Gigante Segunda Liberación **(_Spanish for Right Arm of the Giant :Second Release)"_

_" _**Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak_) " Uryū chanted as he puts out his pentagram bow and fries 1,200 shoots per second.

" **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast)_ " Chad chanted as he fires 10 blasts at Fu.

" **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Fu countered as he creates a mental force field to deflect the blasts away.

"** Nanōki Dokumushi **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・_Nano-sized Venom Beetles) " _Torune countered as he removes his gloves releasing trillions of microscopic insects to block the blast.

" What the hell ? He used some purple mist to block the attacks " Uryū stated.

" He has ESP ? This isn't going to end well " Chad said to Uryū.

" Impressive, we didn't think your battles with Sakura and Shikamaru would leave you with enough power to challenge us " Fu said to them.

" So you have been watching us all along ? " Uryū asked.

" Yes we have been watching you guys for a while and while you two are skilled enough to hold your own against Special Jōunin, you stand no chance against actual Jōunin like us " Torune replied as insects gather around him.

" This is bad, they already know our fighting styles " Uryū said to Chad .

" What do we do ? " Chad asked .

" We need to find their weakness and defeat them " Uryū answered.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Mushidama **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・蟲玉_Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Beetle Sphere_ ) " Torune chanted as he sends a wave of insects towards Uryū but jumps over the wave and gets a bug on his cape which starts to melt it.

" Poisonous insects ? So that thing wasn't mist " Uryū said to himself as he cuts his cape off and gets away from the wave.

" You see , these are the **Nanōki Dokumushi **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・_Nano-sized Venom Beetles) ,_ my bug techniques are rare even among the Aburame. He controls the many nano-sized, venomous insects that covers my body, allowing me to infect anyone with a mere touch " Torune said to Uryū as he sends more swarms at Uryū.

" If that's the case, i won't let a single insect touch me " Uryū replied as he fires a continuous burst of shots at 1,200 shoots per second.

Meanwhile Chad charges at Fu trying to stop Fu from using hand seals.

" I got you this time ! " Chad stated as he goes to punch him.

" Useless, **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Fu countered as he creates a mental force field to deflect Chads punch and Chad 50 feet away from him.

" Damn it, he did it without hand seals ! " Chad stated.

" Most Yamanaka clan members need handsigns or hand gestures to use their mental powers however i could use most of them without even moving a muscle " Fu explained to him.

" He's tough, so this is what it's like fighting a Jōunin. Kisuke was right, these guys are as strong as Captains " Chad thinks to himself as he gets back up and goes to fight Fu again.

" **Nōshōgeki** (脳衝撃 _Brainshock ) " _Fu chanted as he fires an electrical blast from his mind but Chad dodges the attack.

" This guy is going to tough to beat but i know i can win " Chad said to himself as he goes back to fighting Fu.

Meanwhile within one of the campgrounds tents.

Renji and his friends are sensing clashes of Reiatsu everywhere.

" It seems like everyone is fighting so close " Renji said to everyone.

" Yeah it's nothing but pure ugly chaos ! " Yumichika stated.

" All the Captains are out of commission. Mayuri retreated to the Soul Society, my Captain is out cold as well as Kenpachi, Soifon, Byakuya and Hitsugaya " Iba said to his friends as he's barely able to see.

" Even Ichigo has been defeated, these Shinobi are something else aren't they ? " Rukia asked .

" This sucks, we're all stuck here unable to do a damn thing about it " Ibiki answered in angry tone.

" Shouting isn't going to get us anywhere , we just have to hope that things get better " Hisagi replied.

Meanwhile within a separate room , Soifon senses Yoruichi's Reiatsu.

" That Reiatsu, that's Lady Yoruichi using her Shikai but who be so strong to force her to release such an immense power ? " Soifon asked herself as she remains half asleep from the Reiatsu .

* * *

><p><strong>Back 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Yoruichi continues to toy around with Tsunade as she continues to slash Tsunade across the upper back ruining her shirt and covering her shirt with blood and then Yoruichi kicks her again with a high speed kick to the face and sends her flying 200 feet away. Tsunade gets back up and heals the wound on her shoulder and goes to attack Yoruichi.

" You're really starting to piss me off ! " Tsunade shouted as she charges at Yoruichi with a right jab but Yoruichi sidesteps it .

Tsunade goes for a left uppercut but Yoruichi sidesteps it again , Tsunade goes for a right body blow but is blocked by Yoruichi's left forearm.

" Take this ! " Yoruichi shouted as she throws 200 punches at her for 3 seconds then she kicks Tsunade left elbow having Tsunade drop her guard after stabbing her in the left elbow by the toe claw.

Yoruichi throws 400 more punches which Tsunade is forced to block.

" Her attacks are so fast, i can't even see them , can she be as fast as the Fourth Hokage ? " Tsunade asked as she then sees Yoruichi stab her in the stomach.

" Got you this time , you're done ! " Yoruichi said to Tsunade as her right arm is lunged into her stomach.

" No, i finally got you ! " Tsunade replied as she grabs Yoruichi's hand " **Yaseitai Kōgeki**(野生体攻撃 _Wild Body Strike) " _Tsunade chanted as she hits Yoruichi in the stomach causing Yoruichi to become dizzy and confused from the direct blow.

" ARGGH ! Damn it ! " Yoruichi stated as she is dizzy from the punch.

" You became too arrogant , that was your mistake . Never underestimate the Fifth Hokage " Tsunade replied as she gets away from Yoruichi and heals her stomach wound.

" I wasn't expecting you to allow yourself to get stabbed, you took quite a risk with your life " Yoruichi stated while trying to regain her perception.

" Now time for my counterattack ! " Tsunade replied as her fists glow with a blue flame like Chakra and her arms glow with an intense blue flame Chakra with bio-electricity around her " **Tentōchichūtai** ( 天統治抽薹_Bolting Heaven Reign_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she throws 50 highspeed punches at the Goddess of Flash with 5 punches per second each packing devastating explosive energy at the black Shinigmai but Yoruichi blocks them with her Shikai but her Shikai gauntlet start to crack.

" This is bad , her strength is so high it's starting to crack my Shikai " Yoruichi said to herself as she struggles to block against her strikes.

" Take this ! " Tsunade shouted as she punches Yoruichi pushing her back 100 feet but she only takes a small bruises on her left arm.

" This is ridiculous ,if you wish to die so badly, it's time i stop playing around with you " Yoruichi replied as she dashes at Tsunade aiming her claws at her head .

" **Shinotenno Sutoraiki **(死の天のストライキ_Heaven Strike of Death) " _Tsunade countered as she smashes the ground causing an immense shockwave leveling everything within a 6,000 foot radius causing debris to fly everywhere. Yoruichi barely dodges the attack blocking with her Shikai.

" She's really getting tougher to fight ! " Yoruichi stated as she tries to recover her sight only to see Tsunade behind her .

" **Chakra Dissection Blades **" Tsunade chanted as she slashes Yoruichi's muscle tendons limiting her speed.

" ARRGH ! " Yoruichi shouted in pain as she falls down on her legs with her speed reduced from 405,000 MPH to 101,250 MPH.

" Now you can't use your insane speed to blitz me so easily " Tsunade explained to Yoruichi.

" I guess that's my punishment for leaving my guard down . I didn't think you can react so quickly. You're surprisingly fast for someone so strong " Yoruichi smiled at her as she gets back up.

" That's because as a master healer, it's important to remain uninjured while healing your comrades . I teach my students that evasion is key to winning a fight " Tsunade explained to Yoruichi.

" Still even with you cutting my speed down , you still don't match my speed " Yoruichi stated.

" I don't need to be faster than you, i'm still stronger than you **Yubi Kikanjū**(指機関銃_Finger Machine Gun_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she flicks her fingers 50 times to fire compress air bullets made of Chakra to hit Yoruichi but the Former Captain dodges the attack.

" Not bad bad but let's see how tough you really are ! " Yoruichi replied as she charges at Tsunade.

Yoruichi attacks Tsunade with her open palm to Tsunade's stomach and dodges a punch from Tsunade and hits her in the stomach and elbows her down into the ground but Tsunade dodges a spinning handstand kick from Yoruichi and backflips over her and tries to kick Yoruichi in the face but she blocks the attack.

Yoruichi dashes towards Tsunade but Tsunade uses Shunshin to appear behind the dark skin Ex Captain dodging her chop and tires to hit her with a elbow but Yoruichi counters with a kick to the face but Tsunade grabs her leg before it hits her face.

" Not going to happen ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to throw Yoruichi through the ground.

" That's what you think ! " Yoruichi replied as she grabs her right arm with her other leg and grabs her arm with both hands turning the grab into an armbar slamming her into the ground and creating a 200 foot diameter ,10 foot deep crater. Tsunade however grabs Yoruichi by her neck with her left arm.

" Got you this time ! " Tsunade stated as she counterattacks with a chokeslam into the ground 1,000 feet away creating another 200 foot diameter ,10 foot deep crater.

" How is it you can equal me in combat? " Yoruichi asked.

" No one has been able to hold their own against me in combat that's why and now time to end this battle " Tsunade answered as she goes to punch Yoruichi in the heart " **Hasai Hebiburō** (破砕蛇ブロー_Crushing Snake Blow) "_ Tsunade chanted as she goes to do a devastating ground punch creating a 1 mile radius causing a shockwave but Yoruichi blocks the strike with Shunkō.

" **Shunkō** ( 瞬閧,_Flash Cry ) " _Yoruichi chanted as she gets into her Shunkō form. Yoruichi then uses the enhanced strength to slash Tsunade across the chest pushing the Hokage back.

" ARRRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she bleeds from her chest. Yoruichi depowers her Shunkō as she then charges up both her claws .

" I can't use Shunkō as long i would in my base state , but it should make up for the lack of defense in my Shikai. The major downside of my Togeneko is that my durability doesn't increase from sealed sword state making it easier form stronger foes to injure me if they hit the non armored body or limb joints " Yoruichi said to herself as she charges energy around her claws.

" Damn it, she can increase her strength as well as use her Shikai " Tsunade said to herself she heals from her wounds.

" Take this ! **Raibyō no Tsume **(雷猫の爪_Lightning Cat Claws) " _Yoruichi chanted as she uses a extremely fast slash which creates a vacuum wave of compressed air forming 10 slash waves similar to similar to Grimmjows Desgarrōn but unlike it, it is fired like Getsuga Tenshō and she shots ten of them at a vertical direction towards Tsunade

" Shit ! " Tsunade shouted as she's hit directly by the explosion as the massive explosion levels everything within a 2.3 mile radius.

" That took care of her! " Yoruichi stated as she is a bit exhausted from the battle.

The massive mushroom cloud 40,000 feet high and burying everything within 12.5 mile radius in 1 foot of dirt. The smoke and steam clears up to reveal Yoruichi's Shikai and Shunkō attack created an massive explosion. The power of her Shikai attack generated 550 Kilotons of TNT in terms of destructive force, 37 times the destructive force used against Hiroshima within the first atomic bomb. The explosion leaves behind an immense crater 3,382 feet diameter , 924 foot deep crater.

Tsunade emerges out of the smoke. She suffers severe injuries with all cuts on her right arm, small cuts on her right arm, two cuts on her check , 2nd degree burns on legs and right arm and 3rd degree burns on her upper back but her most devastating injures is 3 massive slashes across entire chest and abdominal cavity.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as she struggles to stand up from her starts to heal from her serious injuries.

" I won't let you recover ! " Yoruichi shouted back as she punches Tsunade in the face before she can fully recover.

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she falls to the ground again.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shihō Riarutai Kopīga **(リアル_Real Body Copy_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she creates 15 clones of herself .

" Must get back up ! " Tsunade stated as she struggles to get back up.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 3rd** **of the Shihō** , **Shifurasshu** ( 死フラッシュ_Flash of Death_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she has all 15 of her clones hit 5 times each on her body with each strike to her neck, heart, lungs and head doing a total of 75 hits to Tsunade.

" URRGAAAGHAH ! " Tsunade shouted in extreme pain as she falls to the ground a bloody mess . Yoruichi then uses Shunkō and charges up her claws.

" Time to end this ! **Raibyō no Tsume**(雷猫の爪_Lightning Cat Claws) " _Yoruichi chanted as she uses Shunkō combined with her Shikai attack to create an even bigger explosion leveling everything within a 3 mile radius in a yellow flash of light.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Tsunade used Earth Style : Rock Shelter to block the blast and heal her injuries using Creation Rebirth. Her shirt is torn up and barely on her body and her pants is drenched with her blood.

" **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration ) _" Tsunade chanted as she glows with lavender Chakra aura as she reconstructs her arms completely and fully heals all her wounds in 5 seconds.

" Impossible, i stabbed her in the neck, heart , brain and lungs not to mention hit her with a full power **Raibyō no Tsume**(雷猫の爪_Lightning Cat Claws) ,_ how is she able to fully heal from injuries from internal injuries . This woman is a monster, just like the Captain of Squad 4 " Yoruichi said to herself.

" You're the second person to force me into using my **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration ) . _You see, your attempts to kill me with strikes to the heart are ineffective in this state. I can heal any injuries to my body, even damage to my internal organs " Tsunade explained to Yoruichi.

" Impossible, no one is that good at healing " Yoruichi stated.

" I'm not the best medical ninja for nothing, now time to make you regret injuring me to this state " Tsunade replied as she releases her Chakra and covers her entire body with her body surging with electricity .

" This isn't good ! " Yoruichi stated as Tsunade comes at her with Chakra charging around her fist .

" **Chijōhadō **(地上の波動 _Wave of Earth_ ) " Tsunade shouted as she punches the ground and uplifts it creating a massive 100 foot high tidal wave of dirt and earth with brute force destroying everything with 2 mile radius. Yoruichi tires to get out the way but her legs are hit by the explosive force .

" ARRGH ! " Yoruichi shouted in pain as her legs are broken from the force " I couldn't evade the strike in time " Yoruichi said to herself.

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she creates a pressure wave like a shotgun but the Ex Captain manages to dodge the deadly punch .

" That was a close one, i can barely stand with my damaged legs , i need to get serious " Yoruichi stated as she maintains her Shunkō form.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Danzō and Kisuke continue to clash attacks leveling the forest around them . Kisuke and Danzō with one handed sword strikes with each other , Danzō goes for a vertical slash but Kisuke blocks with a horizontal slash then parries it into a stab but the Root leader evades the strike and goes an upward slash aimed at Kisuke's neck but Kisuke sidesteps the slash and blocks the blade with his Shikai.

" Not bad, your skills are amazing ! " Danzō said to Kisuke.

" Thanks, i aim to be the best at everything i do " Kisuke replied as he holds back Danzō's blade.

" But let's see how well you do against this **Iaidō:Takatsume **(居合道鷹の爪_Way of Iai :Eagle Talon) " _Danzō chanted as he puts his sword in it's sheath rapidly then slashes downward creating a massive slash wave but Kisuke blocks with both hands on his blade .

" Not a bad slash but i can do better ! " Kisuke replied as he pushes Danzō away from him with an upward slash. Danzō then comes at Kisuke with his own attack while in midair .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles at Kisuke.

" **Chikasumi no Tate**(血霞の盾,_Blood Mist Shield_) " Kisuke chanted as he summons his blood mist shield but it starts to break as the wind pressure increases and Kisuke is shredded up by the immensely powerful winds.

" You see, there is no stopping the shredding force for my Vacuum Serial Waves " Danzō taunted as he levels everything within a 1 mile semi radius leveling 64,000 trees and shredding Kisuke to bits however it was revealed to be another portable Gigal. Kisuke appears right behind him.

" **Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō **(飛竜撃賊震天雷炮, _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a massive lightning blast at Danzō but Danzō dodges the attack .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets** " Danzō countered as he shoots 500 bullets made of wind from his mouth at Kisuke at 50 shoots per minute.

" **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke responds by firing his own barrage of energy bullets which collide with the bullets Danzō fires to create a minute long clash of bullets .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves **" Danzō chanted as he fires another blast of wind from his mouth.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast which clash with the wind blast which then explode releasing a massive explosion leveling everything within a 1 mile radius destroying 256,000 trees.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Kisuke is still standing but Danzō disappeared. Danzō then stabs Kisuke through the chest .

" I got you this time ! " Danzō stated but it turns out to be another portable Gigal .

" Got you again ! " Kisuke replied **Shibari, Benihime**(縛り紅姫,_Binding, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he launches condensed energy into the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length and simply thrown over Danzō with a simple slashing motion from Benihime.

" What the hell ? " Danzō shouted.

" Game over ! **Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi**(火遊 紅姫 数珠繋,_Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded Mesh_) " Kisuke chanted as he stabs the net generated by Shibari with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading towards Danzō.

" Shit ! " Danzō shouted as he holds both hands together in a blocking motion.

" There's no blocking this next attack , anything caught in the net of Shibari is finished " Kisuke replied as the orbs come into direct contact with Danzō .

" NOOOO ! " Danzō shouted as he is sent on fire from the flaming orbs as his skin melts off and burns off from intense heat.

" I got to get the hell out of here fast ! " Kisuke stated.

" ARRRGH ! " Danzō shouted in agony as his body is reduced to a charred skeleton as a tremendously large and devastating fiery explosion destroying everything within a 2 mile radius leveling 1,024,000 trees and taking out a large chunk of the forest. Kisuke gets to a safe distance away from the blast.

" There's no way he could of survive this point blank explosion, i wonder how Tessai is doing ? " Kisuke said to himself as he walks away from the blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's barracks<strong>

Tessai carries the unconscious body of Shunsui and the dead body of Ukitake to Captain Unohana who is busying taking a break at the moment.

" Tessai, what's going on ? " Unohana asked him .

" It's Ukitake , he's died ! " Tessai stated.

" This is bad ! This can' be happening " Unohana stated as she grabs Ukitake's body and check up on his body .

" His injuries were too great for him to bear much longer. His opponent was one of the Legendary Sannin " Tessai explained to Unohana.

" I guess i have no choice but to use this technique , but first we must treat Shunsui and i must be at maximum Reiatsu capacity before anything. We can still save Ukitake given his heart and brain is still intact despite his neck bone being ripped out him, i can still bring him back however i won't be able to heal anymore patients within the Soul Society. When i'm done, i want you guys to get everyone back here " Unohana explained to him.

" I understood , if anything i'm going to head out to Squad 4's campgrounds right after i get something to eat " Tessai replied as he goes to eat lunch.

" Ukitake, please hang on . I'm not sure if i can do this, i have only used this Jutsu once and the one time i used it was on Yamamoto himself 200 years ago " Unohana said to herself .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Sai fights off the Vice Captains in battle and continues to summon more ink Lions at them.

" He keeps creating more lions ! " Izuru said to his friends as he's bitten by one of them on the shoulder tearing the piece of clothing from the shoulder. Izuru slashes the lion with his Shikai.

" Does he know anything else besides making these stupid lions ? " Rangiku asked as she cuts her lion to pieces with Haineko.

" He's pretty tough ! " Isane stated as she stabs an ink lion through the head.

" But we can beat him ! " Momo replied as she melts the lion with the hot blade of Tobiume.

" That's the last of them ! " Nanao said to them as she cuts the last ink lion in half.

" Let's now take care of that artist ! " Rangiku commanded as she summons her ash at Sai.

" Don't push your luck ! " Sai replied as he goes to pour his ink down again " **Inkitate**(インキ盾_Ink Shield_) " Sai chanted as he summons a shield of ink to block Haineko's attack forming a dome-like barrier of ink.

" He blocked it ! " Rangiku said to herself as Sai then disables the ink shield and has all the ink come at Rangiku.

" Got you , **Inkinami** (インキ波_Ink Wave_) " Sai chanted as he uses both his hands to sen a wave of ink towards Rangiku and Izuru.

" **Kamitate** (紙盾 _Paper Shield ) _" Nanao chanted as she uses a massive shield made of paper to absorb the ink stopping the wave in it's tracks.

" What ? " Sai asked shocked to see his attack stopped by Nanao.

" **Maihan'ei** (枚を反映_Reflecting Sheet_ ) " Nanao chanted as she uses the black paper and throws it like a giant shiruken towards Sai.

" Shit ! " Sai stated as he barely dodges the black paper but his right leg is caught in ice.

" **Kōtta Yuki Imochi** (凍った雪いもち _Frozen Snow Blast_ ) " Isane chanted as she freezes Sai's leg. Sai then sees Izuru spinning his blade like a fan.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Izuru chanted as he shoots a tornado blast towards Sai but Sai dodges the blast shattering the ice with a kunai cutting his leg.

" That was too close for comfort , had he hit me with that he would of done some damage to me " Sai said to himself only to see a tendril of ash towards him.

" Got you now **Haineko Shippofuru **(灰猫のしっぽをふる, _Ash Cat Tail Whip_) " Rangiku chanted as she comes at Sai with a whip made of Ash but Sai dodges the attack .

" **Hidama Bōkō** (火球暴行 _Fireball Assault ) "_ Momo chanted as she shoots 10 fireballs at Sai but Sai manages to dodge all the blasts forcing Momo to guide her blast upward to avoid hitting the tents.

" These guys are tougher than i though, i got to step up my game otherwise ... " Sai said to himself only to be caught off guard by Nanao.

" **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear) "_ Nanao chanted as she fires a massive blast of yellow lightning towards Sai.

" Shit ! " Sai shouted as he blocks the strike with his Tantō as the blast pushes him out of the campground 2,500 feet away while lightly burning his hands holding the sword.

" Nice shot Nanao ! " Rangiku said to Nanao.

" Thanks ! " Nanao replied tipping her glasses .

" Now that he's outside the campground, we can stop holding back our strikes " Momo stated.

" Now to deal with our foe out in the open ! " Izuru stated.

" Right ! " Isane replied as they all rush to fight Sai outside the campground.

Sai gets back up after getting pushed back by the lightning blast.

" These guys are getting too tough to hold back, time to get serious " Sai said to himself as he gets back up and emits a purple Chakra aura as they all rush towards him " **Chōjū Giga: Washikōtō **(超獣偽画 ,鷲高騰 _Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll: Soaring Eagle _) " Sai chanted as he summons a large eagle made of ink to ride on and go up 1,000 feet in the air.

" What the hell ? " Izuru asked.

" He's flying with an giant eagle ! " Rangiku answered.

" This is bad, with him flying so high, he can create as much drawings as possible while avoiding our attacks " Nanao explained to them.

" We need to to shoot that bird down from the sky " Momo stated as she throws a fireball towards Sai and his Eagle but Sai easily evades it.

" That's much easier said than done " Isane replied as she charges up Kidō in her hands " **Shakkahō** " Isane chanted as she fires a powerful red blast at Sai but it misses.

" **Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fireball_) " Rangiku chanted as she shoots a blue fireball at Sai's eagle but it misses .

" **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Nanao chanted as she shoots a lightning bolt from her finger which misses Sai.

"** Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Izuru chanted as he fires a tornado blast that stops Sai in his tracks " I got him ! "

" Not bad but not good enough ! **Chōjū Giga: Ikaritori **(超獣偽画 , 怒り鳥 _Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll: Birds of Fury _) " Sai countered as he draws two small birds with marks similar to paper bombs to come at Izuru.

" What the hell ? " Izuru asked shocked to see the birds heading towards him.

" Take this, explode ! " Sai chanted as a massive explosion occurs leveling everything within a 300 foot radius.

" Izuru ! " Rangiku shouted as it's revealed Izuru is badly injured from the blast and barely shielded it using Kidō.

" He's hurt pretty badly ! " Isane stated.

" He's been holding back all this time as well ! " Nanao explained to them.

" If he's this strong, we are all in serious trouble ! " Momo replied.

" Now that we are far away from the campground, i don't have to worry about injuring my comrades with my attacks " Sai said to them.

" We are in serious trouble, if only Toshiro was her right now " Rangiku said to herself as she holds on to Izuru.

Meanwhile 500 feet from the main gate of the campground . Uryū and Chad are overwhelmed by their foes and pushed into the defensive by Torune and Fu.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Mushidama **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・蟲玉_Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Beetle Sphere_ ) " Torune chanted as he sends a wave of insects towards Uryū but Uryū uses Hirenkyaku to escape the blast.

" Take this ! " Uryū said to Torune as he fires 1,200 shoots at the Root Jōunin .

" **Mushi Kame **(蟲瓶の術 _Wall of Insects Jutsu_ ) " Torune countered as he uses thousands of kikaichū as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed.

" Damn it , it didn't work ! " Uryū stated.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Mushi kyōkihōi **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・ 虫狂気包囲 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Encircling Insect Frenzy_ ) " Torune chanted as insects swarm around Uryū but Uryū barely dodges the insects before they form a 360 degree sphere.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Uryū said to himself.

Meanwhile Chad charges at Fu trying to stop Fu from using handseals.

"** Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he shoots a volley of 20 large blue energy waves towards Fu.

" Useless, **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Fu countered as he creates a mental force field to deflect the blue energy waves only to see Chad coming towards him.

" I got you this time! **Brazo Saltar De Gigante **(_Spanish for Leaping Arm of a Giant_) " Chad chanted as he does a powerful punch similar to Sakura's Cherry Blossom Impact .

" Not bad but it won't work **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Fu countered as he creates a mental force field to deflect Chads punch and Chad 150 feet away from him.

" These guys are tough ! " Uryū said to Chad .

" Indeed , it's time we take things up a notch " Chad stated.

" Right ! " Uryū replied as he gathers Reishi around his bow to increase his strength greatly.

" **Gigante Amable El Escudo** (_Spanish for Gentle Giant's Shield_) " Chad chanted as his arm forms a shield with a massive jet of flames coming from him.

" Looks like you guys don't give up do you ! " Fu said to Uryū and Chad.

" Let's put these guys out of their misery ! " Torune arrogantly taunted as he sends a wave of insects towards Uryū.

" Don't get cocky ! " Uryū replied as he shoots through the entire wall and the arrows come at Torune .

" What the .. ? " Torune asked shocked to see the arrows coming at him but he dodges it

" Torune ! " Fu stated only to see Chad in front of him " You never learn your lesson do you ? **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Fu chanted as he tries to blast away Chad but Chad easily shatters the mental force field " Impossible, he broke my mental barrier with ease " Fu said to himself as he's thrown 660 feet away.

" How's that for not being tough enough ? " Chad said to Fu.

" Damn it, how much stronger did he become ? " Fu said to himself.

" **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he shoots a blast hitting Fu causing him to stagger back 20 feet away. Fu goes to strike him .

" Take this !**Kokoro Yana** (心梁_Mind Beam) " _Fu chanted as he fires a mental blast coming towards Chad and hits him dead on causing a 400 foot radius shockwave but the blast had no effect .

" Is that all you got ? " Chad asked standing there blocking with his shield arm.

" What ? Impossible, i hit your directly " Fu stated.

" My right arm is great for blocking powerful attacks, too bad " Chad explained to Fu as he comes at the Root Jōunin.

Meanwhile Uryū continues to fight Torune with his barrage of arrows at the Aburame Clan member.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Mushidama **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・蟲玉_Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Beetle Sphere_ ) " Torune chanted as he sends a wave of insects towards Uryū but Uryū uses an arrow barrage to cancel out the attack.

" Is that all you got ? " Uryū asked Torune.

" Don't get arrogant , **Nanōki Dokumushi: Mushi kyōkihōi **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・ 虫狂気包囲 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Encircling Insect Frenzy_ ) " Torune chanted as insects swarm around Uryū but Uryū easily shoots through them.

" Got you ! " Uryū said to Torune as the arrows head towards him.

" Don't get arrogant , **Mushi Kame **(蟲瓶の術 _Wall of Insects Jutsu_ ) " Torune countered as he uses thousands of kikaichū as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed but the arrows rip through the insect shield and Torune is grazed on the left shoulder from the arrow barrage " He shot through my shield " Torune said to himself as he holds onto his shoulder.

" Now to end this **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain ) "_ Uryū chanted as he shoots an arrow to the sky that rains down thousands of arrows at Torune.

" Shit ! " Torune shouted as he's hit by a barrage of arrows that level everything within a 400 foot radius.

Meanwhile Fu sees what happened to Torune.

" Torune ! " Fu shouted as he sees his friend caught in the blast.

" Now it's my turn to end this " Chad said to Fu as the ends of the extension on his shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, appearing somewhat like the flaming exhaust from a car engine.

" What the hell is he doing ? " Fu said to himself.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that hits Fu with a powerful punch creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 500 foot radius .

" Looks like we did it Chad ! " Uryū said to Chad.

" Indeed ! " Chad replied giving Uryū the thumbs up.

However the smoke clears up to reveal that both Fu and Torune survived the attack. Both of Fu's arms are covered with first degree burns while Torune has arrow wounds on his right wrist, left ankle and right forearm with blood coming out of the wounds.

" You guys are pretty good ! " Fu said to the two humans.

" It's been awhile since we got a decent fight " Torune stated with bugs swarming around him.

" They're still standing after that ? All the bug guy took was a few shallow wounds , these guys are definitely on par with a Captain " Uryū said to Chad.

" I know, he should be seriously burnt from their injuries but all he got was a sunburn " Chad replied.

" Now let's stop playing around and go to our full power Fu " Torune said to Fu as he removes his jacket revealing his entire body is purple from the insects .

" Right ! " Fu replied as he does handsigns to go into a Ram handseal.

" What the hell ? He has all these insects in his body ? " Uryū asked shocked to see the insects around him.

" This isn't good at all ! " Chad replied.

" **Kokoro Yana** (心梁_Mind Beam_) " Inoichi chanted as he puts his hands in a prayer position and his forehead becomes covered in veins as he shoots a nearly invisible blast of Chakra but Chad blocks the blast with his arm shield.

" Damn it ! " Chad stated as he's pushed back with his arm taking alot of damage from the forcewave which creates a 1,000 foot radius explosion.

" Chad ! " Uryū shouted as he then sees an insect swarm around him.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Arare** ( ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・霰 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Hailstorm ) "_ Torune chanted as he summons five waves of insect tendrils that come at Uryū . Uryū dodges the first three tendrils and shoots the fourth one but his left hand is hit by the insect tendril.

" ARRRGH ! " Uryū shouted as he insects start to devour his left hand " My hand is being devoured and decomposed by the poison, i got to do something fast " Uryū said to himself as he then pulls out Seele Schneider to hack his own left hand off " ARRGH ! " Uryū shouted as he holds his arm socket after cutting his entire forearm off as he watches his left forearm dissolve into a skeleton and then bubbles up into purple mist.

" Looks like with only one hand, you can't fire your bows meaning you're doom to my attacks " Torune explained to Uryū.

" I can still fight with my **Seele Schneider** (_German for_ _Soul Cutter) " _Uryū replied as he struggles to resist the pain.

_" _Please, a sword isn't nearly enough to fend off millions of insects let alone trillions of microscopic insects with each of the insects acting as my blade laced with poison. You're done for ! " Torune explained to Uryū.

" This is bad, i can't fire an arrow without my other arm. At this rate, i don't think i could survive this assault " Uryū said to himself.

Meanwhile Chad is standing within the smoke holding his badly damaged right arm with his left arm. His arm merely had several deep cuts in it with blood pouring out the wounds.

" Damn it, not even **Gigante Amable El Escudo** (_Spanish for Gentle Giant's Shield_) was enough against his attack, one more attack like that and i'll lose my right arm again " Chad said to himself.

" It looks like your shield arm wasn't enough to block the strike , too bad because it seems i have the edge " Fu answered as he puts out his Tantō and goes to attack Chad.

" This isn't good ! " Chad shouted as Fu comes at him with his Tantō .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke looks at the flames burning through the forest as everything around a 4 mile radius is on fire from Kisuke's attack. Kisuke looks around him to see nothing but burning trees.

" I haven't heard anything from Tessai yet or from Yoruichi. All i know is that the guy i just fought is gone for good, guess he wasn't as strong as i thought he was but then again he looked too old to even be fighting " Kisuke said out loud.

" You're right ! I have gotten older ! " Danzō said to Kisuke behind as he pulls out a kunai to attack Kisuke catching Kisuke by surprise and stabbing him at backside causing Kisuke to stagger back.

" Impossible, how did you escape ? I saw you die " Kisuke asked horrified to see him alive and then notices his right arm no longer has braces and now has 11 red eyes " And what's with that arm of yours ? " Kisuke questioned as he falls down to the ground .

" To think i needed to release all my braces at once and be forced to use the full extent of my power, you are indeed very skilled Shinigmai but you would soon learn that you can't ever lay a starch on me again " Danzō said to Kisuke as he goes to take out his cane sword.

" We'll see about that **Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫, _Razor, Crimson Princess) " _Kisuke shouted as he swings his sword creating an razor like blast cutting Danzō in half vertically but as the body drops to the ground Danzō appears behind Kisuke.

" The power of your attacks are as expected ! " Danzō said to Kisuke as he stands there.

" He did it again ! Is he using substitution Jutsu or is he using clones ? No it can't be either or,his Chakra dies out the moment i hit him yet just a second later he comes back as if nothing ever happened. It must be a Genjutsu , if that's the case i'll end it " Kisuke said to himself as he concentrates his Chakra to negate any effects on him and then stabs Danzō in the chest .

" ARRGH ! " Danzō shouted as he drops on the ground with Kisuke's Shikai stabbed into him.

" Not a bad trick but i saw through your trick. Genjutsu won't work against my level of Kidō skills " Kisuke explained to Danzō but he then notices Danzō behind him .

" I'm afraid this isn't a Genjutsu boy, this is my true power ! **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets** " Danzō countered as he shoots 500 bullets made of wind from his mouth at Kisuke at 50 shoots per minute. Kisuke struggles to dodge the bullets only to get grazed in the shoulder by one of the wind bullets.

" This is bad, none of my attacks are working against him. It seems like he has the ability to warp the reality around him but the question is, how can a human process the ability to manipulate dimensions between life and death ? " Kisuke said to himself as he then sees Danzō hurl a shuriken at him.

" **Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu **" Danzō chanted as he throws 2 shuriken that Kisuke dodges which goes through 1,500 trees each traveling a mile across, Danzō blows on several more shuriken to thrown them at Kisuke moving at even faster speeds.

" There moving too fast, **Chikasumi no Tate** (血霞の盾, _Blood Mist Shield)_ " Kisuke stated as he forms a blood mist shield but the shield is ripped into pieces and Kisuke barely dodges the blast and the goes for jumping strike cutting Danzō in half only to see Danzō behind him fading from an illusion to a real form.

" It's useless to hit me , nothing you can do could damage me . You are only prolonging your death " Danzō said to Kisuke as his first Sharingan eye fades away and closes.

" Damn it, there must be a weakness to this guy " Kisuke said to himself as he holds onto his back.

" Now time to end this ! " Danzō replied as he inhales and forms a spherical blast.

" This isn't good ! " Kisuke stated as he points his sword and holds it with two hands.

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Bomb** " Danzō chanted as he launches a massive spherical blast of wind towards Kisuke.

" **Tsuppane, Benihime**(突ッ撥紅姫, _Spurning, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he simply draws a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime tying to cancel out the blast but Kisuke is being pushed back as his Shikai cracks.

" This wind blast is far stronger than the ones i used earlier, farewell " Danzō explained to Kisuke as his Shikai shatters and he's caught in the blast.

" Shit ! " Kisuke shouted as he's hit by the blast which destroys everything within a 3 mile radius leveling 3,072,000 trees .

* * *

><p><strong>Back 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade and Yoruichi clash attacks while Yoruichi has her legs damaged from the earthquake Tsunade created a while ago. Yoruichi is being slightly overpowered while in Shunkō form due to her injuries but is still holding her own .

Tsunade throws a punch towards Yoruichi but Yoruichi dodges the attack .

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires a wave of compressed air from her fist which scatters in a wide area like a shotgun which causes a 1 mile semi circular radius leveling which knocks back Yoruichi 1 mile away.

" **Sōkatsui **" Yoruichi chanted as she shoots a blue fireball at Tsunade but Tsunade dodges the strike and comes at her.

" That's not going to work ! " Tsunade stated as she goes to kick Yoruichi but Yoruichi catches her foot.

" Take this ! " Yoruichi shouted as she slams Tsunade to the ground . Yoruichi goes to do a jumping knee but Tsunade dodges and goes for a counterattack.

" **Tensandā Hakushu **( 天サンダー拍手 _Heavenly Thunder Clap_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she creates a shockwave smashing both her palms together to blast Yoruichi 1 mile away. Yoruichi recovers from the shock wave while blocking it.

" Damn it, she's so powerful ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she tries to recover but Tsunade is up close to her face.

" Die! " Tsunade shouted as she does a powerful punch that levels everything within a mile radius from the shockwave forming a 330 ft deep 1,280 ft diameter crater but Yoruichi dodges the punch and counters with a kick.

" Take this ! " Yoruichi shouted as she kicks Tsunade in the face and pushes her back.

Tsunade counters by punching the ground blinding Yoruichi as she goes to attack Yoruichi but Yoruichi stops her by blocking her elbow strike .

" Not bad, that lean body of yours allows you to react pretty fast to attacks " Tsunade said to Yoruichi.

" And that busty body of yours allows you to strike with incredible force " Yoruichi replied as she does a backflip kick hitting Tsunade in the face. Yoruichi then uppercuts the Hokage and then kicks her 1 mile away into a pile of rocks . Yoruichi goes to strike Tsunade with a dashing punch but Tsunade catches her punch and goes to strike Yoruichi.

" **Yubiken** (指剣_Finger Swords_) " Tsunade chanted as she comes at Yoruichi with a knife hand strike aimed at her neck but Yoruichi catches her hand.

" That won't work ! " Yoruichi replied as she grabs Tsunade and suplexes her into the ground smashing her through the ground then backflips from the 500 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater. Tsunade gets back up and goes to strike Yoruichi head on .

" **Kikuhai** _(_菊杯_Chrysanthemum Goblet_) " Tsunade shouted as she uses a powerful right hammerfist which smashes the ground sending dirt flying at Yoruichi as the Former Captain barely dodges the crushing blow only see the Hokage above her coming at him with a left elbow strike in midair which Yoruichi evades as another massive explosion of dirt occurs covering the area .

" She's becoming tougher to fight within this state, i can only hold out on Shunkō for another 2 minutes " Yoruichi said to herself as she sharpens her claws and stands trying to sense Tsunade's Reiatsu.

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **" Tsunade replied as she charges up lightning around her fist and then creates a ball of electrical energy heading towards the purple haired kunoichi but Yoruichi dodges it and elbows Tsunade in the stomach.

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as is smashed through another pile of rocks.

" She just keeps getting up , this ridiculous . It's no wonder Ukitake lost to her, i mustn't get sloppy " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes to strike Tsunade.

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires a wave of compressed air from her fist which scatters in a wide area but Yoruichi uses shunpo to appear behind Tsunade.

" Got you ! " Yoruichi shouted as she releases a roundhouse kick destroying everything within a 1 mile semi circle radius around Yoruichi. Tsunade then appears above Yoruichi with a double hammerfist.

" Die ! " Tsunade shouted as she smashes the ground leveling everything within 1 mile radius causing devastation to the area around them.

Yoruichi then appears above Tsunade and goes to fire Kidō at her.

"** Shakkahō** " Yoruichi chanted as she fires a red fireball towards Tsunade destroying everything within a mile radius but Tsunade evaded the blast.

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **" Tsunade countered as she throws a lightning blast at the ground creating a 1 mile radius electrical explosion. Yoruichi blocks against the explosion using Shunkō aura to protect her only to see Tsunade coming right at her.

" Don't even think about it ! " Yoruichi replied as she evades Tsunade's punch with a sidestep then catches Tsunade's fist with her right hand then elbows her in the stomach and sends her flying upward with a high kick in the sky but Tsunade recovers and goes to attack Yoruichi.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Tsunade chanted as she goes to punch Yoruichi but the Goddess of Flash dodges the strike and Tsunade levels everything within a 1 mile radius .

" I got to find a way to beat her and fast , i'm running low on Reiatsu " Yoruichi said to herself.

" You won't escape from me,** Ōkashō Chūkei**(桜花衝中継_Cherry Blossom Impact Repeater)_ " Tsunade chanted as she punches the ground 20 times with each punch releasing a 1 mile long fissure blast which explodes creating 3,000 foot radius explosions which Yoruichi dodges . Tsunade then uses a two handed hammer fist strike on the ground causing a 3 mile radius .

Yoruichi then appears above Tsunade and goes for a jump strike but Tsunade dodges the attack. Yoruichi goes for a backhand strike but Tsunade blocks the strike with her right arm and goes to kick her but Yoruichi blocks her kick with her left arm .

"** Hakuda # 19** **Raiōken** (雷王拳, _Thunder King Fist _) " Yoruichi chanted as she throws a rapid stream of high speed punches.

" **Tentōchichūtai** ( 天統治抽薹_Bolting Heaven Reign_ ) " Tsunade countered as her punches collide with Yoruichi's creating a series of explosive punches which devastate everything around the two until they each threw 150 punches in 10 seconds and come at each other with one last punch.

" **Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Tsunade shouted.

" **Oniken**(鬼の拳_Demon Fist_ ) " Yoruichi countered as they both clash their punches together and release a massive aura. Yoruichi releases an intense white lightning aura from her body while Tsunade releases an intense flaming blue aura from her body which creates a massive explosion leveling everything within a 3 mile radius.

Both of them still stand around a 2,402 foot diameter, 657 foot deep crater staring each other down .The power of the collision generated 850 Kilotons of TNT in terms of destructive force, 53 times the destructive force used against Hiroshima within the first atomic bomb. The blast vaporizes 36,400,000 meters^3 of soil which created the crater.

" You're pretty persistent, this is the first time in a while anyone could fight me in a direct Taijutsu fight " Tsunade said to Yoruichi.

" Likewise, i'm actually having some fun for a change . You would definitely be worth killing " Yoruichi answered.

" Very well then, let's continue ! " Tsunade stated.

" At this point, i'll have to use my Bankai, i can't keep up Shunkō forever but my question is would my body be able to take it ? At my condition ,i doubt i can hold it for more than 3 minutes " Yoruichi said to herself as she come at Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Danzō stands within the smoky ruins of the blast he created within the forest.

" Release ! " Danzō chanted as he stops all his Sharingan eyes from using his Jutsu " Ain't no way he'd survive the blast "

Danzō sees the explosion clear up which reveals Kisuke is standing with his green coat gone and his shirt ripped off his body with deep cuts on his chest,upper arms and back with blood coming out of them while he's in a blocking position . His hat is also gone from the explosion .

" Looks like it, that was too close for comfort " Kisuke stated as he stands there .

" You survived my blast ! " Danzō stated.

Had not for Bakudō #81, i would've died back there. Even a Kidō that strong wasn't enough to fully contain your blast " Kisuke said to Danzō.

" You're a fool to think you can win in your current state, especially since you know my power " Danzō stated.

" I should've known not to fight a Kage with Shikai alone, it was foolish of me to do so " Kisuke stated.

" Please, even with Bankai, you still stand no chance. The last 3 fighters all came at me with Bankai and were barely a match for me, what thinks you're different ? " Danzō arrogantly questioned.

" Well i guess you would think that but i'm far from done . It's been awhile , 110 years to be exact since i used this baby. I was the only Shinigmai up until recently to ever obtain this level of power in just 3 days using the training method i invented and thing is, i never learned how to fully control it . " Kisuke said to Danzō in a serious tone.

" What are you blabbing about ? " Danzō asked Kisuke.

" The thing is that this power i have is too powerful to be used for sparring, it's not a friendly power and it's unfit for helping others. It's a good thing we are here were no one else is nearby otherwise they would be in the way " Kisuke stated as he raises the hilt of his blade.

" What do you hope to do with a broken sword ? With no blade, you can't hope to beat me " Danzō stated.

" That's where you're wrong. I would always have a blade because unlike the sword you use, a Zanpakutō is generated by its wielder upon the solidification of their Reiryoku into the sword's form. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction " Kisuke explained to Danzō.

" Doesn't make a bit of difference, swords are tools used by the powerful not part of one's soul . My power is far beyond that of a pitiful Shinigmai, all of you are pathetic for having to rely sorely on your weapons. Even with your power, you can't beat me " Danzō arrogantly taunted.

" Wrong again, allow me to show you why my Bankai is on a far higher league than the ones you faced before " Kisuke replied as he lifts his sword with both hands and reforges the blade then stabs it into the ground forming a red energy wave around his body.

" You're attempts to fight me are futile, you can't match my power in a million years " Danzō taunted.

" I'll make you eat those words ! " Kisuke replied as he then lifts his sword from the ground and with both hand raises it up high " **Bankai ! **" Kisuke shouted as a massive wave of red energy fills up the area . The red smoke clears revealing Kisuke has a blood red blade blade shaped similar to Excalibur which releases blood red mist everywhere. His bankai is compressed in the form of glowing red sword " **Bankai : Beniōhi** ( 紅王妃 _Crimson Queen_ ) "

" How unimpressive, you're weapon doesn't look much different than that demon kid " Danzō arrogantly stated.

" Let's put that to the test then shall we ! " Kisuke confidentially replied as red mist fills the battlefield .

" **Wind Style :Wind Tunnel Cannon**( 風遁, 風洞大砲 _Fūton:_ _Fūdōtaihō_ ) " Danzō chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from his mouth but Kisuke cuts the blast in half with ease.

" Is that all you got old man ? " Kisuke asked .

" Then try this ! **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets** " Danzō countered as he shoots 500 bullets made of wind from his mouth at kisuke at 50 shoots per minute but Kisuke cuts then to bits swinging his sword at high speeds .

" Come on old man, surely this isn't the best you got " Kisuke taunted.

" You insolent fool, take this **Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu **" Danzō chanted as he throws 2 shuriken at Kisuke but Kisuke manages to dodge the shuriken and appear behind Danzō.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he blasts Danzō inn half cutting him in half but Danzō reforms and aims his two fingers at Kisuke.

" Try this on for size **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō chanted as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers at Kisuke . Kisuke dodges all the blast but is grazed by one of the exploding shots.

" He's strong, looks like he' starting to take me seriously " Kisuke said to himself as he sees Danzō coming towards him .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves **" Danzō chanted as he fires another blast of wind from his mouth.

" **Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫, _Razor, Crimson Princess ) " _Kisuke countered as he swings his sword creating an razor like blast canceling out the blast. Danzō then appears behind Kisuke from the smoke.

" Take This ! " Danzō chanted as he kicks Kisuke 1.5 miles through several trees but Kisuke recovers and uses Shunpo to appear behind him.

" **Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫, _Razor, Crimson Princess ) "_ Kisuke chanted as he shoots a razor blast at Danzō but Danzō dodges the attack " He didn't let himself get hit this time around, guess there is a weakness to his attacks after all " Kisuke said to himself as he then sees Danzō charging up his attack.

" Die !** Wind Style: Vacuum Bomb** " Danzō chanted as he launches a massive spherical blast of wind towards Kisuke.

" Just as planned ,** Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen_ : _Divine Goddess Shield )" _Kisuke summons a bloodmist shield that takes the form a beautiful woman wearing a kimono armed with a sword . The mist woman uses her sword to block the wind blast and absorb it then blocks redirects the wind blast right back at Danzō with increased destructive power and speed .

" What the hell ? " Danzō shouted as he's hit directly by the blast as it destroys everything within a 6 mile semi radius explosion leveling 3,072,000 trees .

" That's far from killing him, knowing the guy he'll emerge unharmed from the explosion but this should give me enough time to think of a strategy. Well it seems he needs to release that Jutsu he uses to save himself some Chakra. Ever since he's removed his braces on his right arm, he's been able to not only evade but survive direct attacks to him . It's those eyeballs on his arm, each of them is giving him the ability to break dimensions and deny the physics of life and death. So far 3 minutes has passed and it seems 3 of his eyes are closed, meaning he has about 7 minutes to use this Jutsu. I know just the way to beat him now " Kisuke thinks to himself as Danzō emerges from the smoke unharmed.

" Impressive power , you are truly on par with a Kage with that Bankai however your power is limited to the realm of mortals whereas i transcend over life and death " Danzō said to Kisuke as he stands there.

" My injuries are pretty bad, i'm at a disadvantage in a drawn out fight in this state however in order to beat him, need to have him waste as much energy as possible without depleting too much of my own . Therefore, i'll have to mix things up " Kisuke said to himself as he charges at Danzō with his sword.

" This is indeed the day Root rises from the underground and the day all of Konoha's enemies would perish forever " Danzō said to himself as he comes at Kisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2,500 feet west of Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Sai manages to overpower all 5 of the Lieutenants while he flies in the air drawing safe from their attacks.

" **Chōjū Giga: Ikaritori **(超獣偽画 , 怒り鳥 _Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll: Birds of Fury _) " Sai countered as he draws two small birds with marks similar to paper bombs to come at Izuru.

"** Bakudō # 39**. **Enkōsen** (円閘扇, _Round Lock Fan_) " Izuru chanted as he tires to block the blast but Sai's birds smashes through the shield and the blows up causing Izuru to fall down . Izuru struggles to get back up .

" Izuru ! " Rangiku shouted as she rushes towards Izuru .

" Time to take care of you as well **Chōjū Giga: Hebiwāsu**(超獣偽画 , ヘビワース_Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll:Snakes Wrath ) " _Sai chanted as he has a giant snake come out of the ground made of ink to strike Rangiku hitting her with it's tail.

" ARRGH ! Damn it ! " Rangiku shouted as she falls the ground as the snake charges at her to eat her.

" **Kōtta Yuki Imochi** (凍った雪いもち _Frozen Snow Blast_ ) " Isane chanted as she freezes the snake while Izuru and Rangiku get back up.

" Time to take you all down a notch ! " Sai stated as he draws more pictures at a faster speed.

" How can we fight someone who's flying too high to reach us yet could easily bombard us with so many attacks ? " Rangiku asked them.

" My Wabisuke is useless against an aerial enemy and he moves too fast for me to shoot with kidō " Izuru answered.

" What's wrong ? Can't reach me in the air ? You're attacks are useless against me. I already studied all your abilities , i know everything attack you do before you even do it and i can easily evade any strike you land on me as long as i'm in the air while still having time to draw more attacks on you " Sai explained to them.

" We'll see about that !" Momo replied as she goes for the attack " **Snap Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards Sai in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear but Sai dodges the attack.

" Now time to end this **Chōjū Giga: Ryū **(超獣偽画・龍 _Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas Dragon_ ) " Sai chanted as he creates a dragon out of ink.

" We can't block against that level of attack " Rangiku stated as she stares at the massive dragon.

" We're done for ! " Izuru stated while injured and weakened.

" I guess this is goodbye ! " Isane said to them .

" I'm too young to die ! " Momo replied.

" Now time for you to die ! " Sai chanted as he goes to attack.

" **Kamiyari** ( 紙の槍 _Paper Spear_ ) " Nanao chanted as she throws a spear made of paper to go through the Dragon and then explode disabling the Jutsu and surrounding Sai with hundreds of floating paper spinning around him.

" What the hell ? How did you disable my dragon ? " Sai asked shocked to see Nanao standing there with paper around him.

" My Shikai **Kami no Ken**(紙の剣 _Paper Sword_) is a Kidō type Shikai made of special paper made to absorb and cut Kidō based attacks down . My " **Kamiyari** ( 紙の槍 _Paper Spear_ ) not only cut through your dragon but weakened it to the point i could easily kill it with my paper. You said you analyzed everyone you saw in combat right ? Good thing i came to the party late now time to end this **Kamifūkikyū** ( 紙封着球_Paper Sealing Sphere_ ) " Nanao explained as she traps Sai in a paper sphere which drops him to the ground trapping him in a paper ball while she holds on to the hilt.

" That was awesome Nanao, great plan ! " Rangiku asked.

" Sorry it took so long, i couldn't risk falling this sealing attack, i can only do it once in Shikai form. Hurry and get your strongest hits in, i can't hold it for much longer " Nanao said to the guys.

" Right ! " all the Lieutenants replied as Sai is trapped within Nanao's seal.

" **Nadegiri # 12 Senmai Oroshi** (千枚卸_1000 sheets of paper wholesale_) " Izuru chanted as he hits the 10 foot diameter paper ball 50 times " **Kōkaisuru** (後悔する_Repent_ ) " Izuru chanted as the ball is weighed down causing it to concave the ground 10 feet deep .

" Time for my strongest attack **Kaminoki** (紙の木_Paper Tree_) " Nanao chanted as she forms a 100 foot high tree made entirely of paper which lacerates into the paper sphere .

"** Seppen Kaiten Buyō **(雪片の回転の舞踊 _Snowflake Rotation Dance_ ) " Isane chanted as she creates 6 human sized snowflake shiruken around her hitting the tree and freezing the tree.

" **Shoot forth, Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) " Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over paper tree that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high.

" _Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle ! " _Izuru chanted as yellow lightning forms around both hands downwards.

_" Ye lord ! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! A drum roll sounds, the wind that ignites the embers blow. Spinning wheel, orchard sky, dancing daggers! Fluttering wings, bloody sacrifice! Unify and converge brightly when fired ! " _Nanao chanted as a red orb of energy is being formed from two hands forward .

_" Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the abyss of conflagration, cleanse thay evil that stands in the way __" _Momo chanted as she forms a fireball in both hands .

" _Cherry blossoms float on the wind as the warrior travels. With this spell may the cherry blossoms find new lands to float over " _Rangiku chanted as she forms a wind ball in hands holding her hands up high.

_" Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens " _Isane chanted as she charges up blue energy behind her like a Kamehameha wave.

" **Hadō # 71. Sōren Shakkahō **(双蓮赤火砲, _Twin Shots of Red Fire_) " Nanao chanted as she fires a massive red blast of energy at the burning paper tree covered with melting snow surrounded by ash tornado.

"** Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear ) " _Izuru chanted as he fires a massive yellow lightning beam.

_" _**Hadō # 73** . **Sōren Sōkatsui** _(_双蓮蒼火墜,_ Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) " _Isane chanted as she fires a massive blue energy beam.

_" _**Hadō #58 . Tenran** _(_闐嵐,_ Orchid Sky) " _Rangiku chanted as she fires a massive wind blast .

"** Hadō # 86Gōkaryūkajikanon** ( 業火龍の火事のカノン。 _Hellfire Dragon Blaze Canon_) " Momo chanted as she fires a massive fire blast from her hands which forms into a massive 30 foot flaming Chinese dragon.

All the blast collide with the tornado engulfing the flaming paper tree covered with ice and create a massive 1,200 foot radius explosion causing a massive wave of dirt and smoke engulfing the entire battlefield. All of them revert back to normal exhausted of their Chakra.

" That was one hell of a battle ! " Izuru said to his team.

" He was tough as hell ! " Rangiku stated.

" But thanks to Nanao, we manage to defeat him " Momo said to Rangiku.

" It's nothing ! " Nanao replied .

But all the sudden Sai appears above them unharmed somehow escaping the explosion .

" Impossible! " Izuru stated.

" How did you escape ? " Isane asked him.

" That was a close one . Had not for using **Rōeinku,** i would of died for sure " Sai answered.

" What ? " Rangiku asked .

" **Rōeinku** (漏洩インク_Ink Leaking_ ) allows me to materialize my body briefly into ink,i was able to use it no sooner you trapped me in the paper sphere and escape the attack. I could maintain this form for a full minute and avoid any damage as long i'm in this state " Sai explained to them.

" Damn it, he though one step ahead " Nanao stated.

" But how are you able to draw ? You were sealed and you couldn't move your arms " Momo said to Sai.

" This is how i did it ! " Sai replied as he sticks out his tongue which has some blood dripping out next to his curse mark.

" He bit his own tongue ! " Isane stated.

" It's a last ditch resort, i must admit, you guys are strong but not strong enough to beat me " Sai replied as he draws a picture of hundreds of lions and then a dragon.

" We're in trouble now ! " Rangiku stated.

" **Chōjū Giga: Hyakki Yakō**( 超獣偽画 , 超獣偽画・百鬼夜_Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll:Hundred Demon Night Parade_ )" Sai chanted as he creates hundreds of lions to attack the Vice Captains.

" Damn it, they're are too many lions ! " Izuru stated as he slashes one of the lions with his sealed sword.

All the Vice Captains struggle to fight against the lions but they are all taken down one by one by the powerful lions. Momo is the first to fall with 5 lions biting her.

" Momo ! " Nanao shouted as she is hit by one of the lions biting her arm.

" This is bad ! " Isane shouted as her legs are bitten by the ink lions.

" Damn it ! " Rangiku shouted as lions maul her.

" ARRRGH ! " Izuru shouted as the lions bite on his legs and arms.

" Now time to end this ! **Chōjū Giga: Ryū **(超獣偽画・龍 _Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas Dragon_ ) " Sai chanted as a massive ink dragon hits all the Vice Captains causing a 1,500 foot radius explosion covering everything within an ink mist.

Sai lands down on the ground with minor injuries from his battle with the Vice Captains. Rangiku is severely injured with bite marks all over her body while Izuru lost his left arm, Nanao has slash marks all over her back , Momo lost her left leg and Isane is bleeding everywhere with all of them having ink all over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Renji and his friends are sensing clashes of Reiatsu everywhere.

" This isn't good ! " Renji said to everyone.

" What is going on ? " Yumichika asked.

" All the Vice Captains are out of commission " Renji answered.

" What ? " Iba asked.

" I barely sense Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, Izuru and Isane's Reiatsu " Renji stated.

Iba said to his friends as he's barely able to see.

" Who could be powerful enough to defeat 5 Vice Captains ? " Rukia asked .

" For anyone to beat 5 Lieutenants in battle, they must be around the strength of Renji " Ibiki answered .

" If that's the case, we are in trouble right now " Hisagi replied.

Danzō's root forces are trying to break through the gate where the Shinigmai are fighting at. 194 Root members are fighting against 136 Shinigmai within the campgrounds. All the recently injured seated officers have assembled to help fight off the Root assault. So far the Shinigmai killed 89 Root members with the aid of Seated officers working together with unseated officers while they lost 73 Shinigmai in battle.

Lemura, Enjōji and Zenny fight off all the people attacking the campground .

" Looks like the wave is thinning out ! " Zenny said to Lemura.

"Indeed, we need to fight them off as much as possible ! " Lemura stated.

" They aren't getting past my ultra awesome Kenjutsu " Enjōji replied as they continue to fight off the invasion force .

Meanwhile Orihime finishes healing Ichigo up when they sense Uryū and Chad in trouble.

" Chad and Uryū are in trouble ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" We need to go over there and help them ! " Orihime stated.

" Very well then ! " Ichigo replied as they both head out to where Chad and Uryū are at.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 600 meters north of the campground<strong>

Fu and Torune continue to overpower Uryū and Chad while they struggle fight their own against the duo. Torune charges at Uryū with his bare hands and tries to punch Uryū with his Nano insect size bugs on his fist but Uryū dodges the melee attack.

" You can't escape me ! " Torune stated as he then shoots his bugs from his fists which come at Uryū as a wave .

" I can't dodge in mid air , i'm fucked if that hits me " Uryū said to himself as he takes out a wire from right arm and latches on to a nearby tree 100 feet away " **Silber Draht** (_German for silver wire_) " Uryū chanted as he uses the silver wire like a grappling hook to safely evade the wave of insects.

" Not bad, your more impressive than i thought " Torune said to Uryū.

" You haven't seen anything yet ! " Uryū replied as he throws his Seele Schneider towards Torune like a kunai but Torune dodges it .

" You missed me ! " Torune stated as he then has the insect tendrils come towards Uryū.

" _Tilt the goblet to the west_ **Wolke**_ ( German for Cloud) " _Uryū chanted as he uses a silver tube in his pocket to create a large blast blasting away the bugs.

Uryū then pulls out 4 more Seele Schneiders and throws 3 of them at Torune but Torune manages to dodge the attacks while Uryū wields the final one.

" You need to do better than that ! " Torune stated as he has insect tendrils coming at Uryū.

" Try catching me first **Hirenkyaku:** **Tanz Meter Licht **(_German for God Step_:_Dancing Feet of Light ) " _Uryū chanted as he moves at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ) creating 12 afterimages moving around Torune.

" You are starting to annoy me ! " Torune replied as he gathers insects around him .

" What is he planning to do ? " Uryū thinks to himself as he sees all the insects swarming around him in a tornado pattern .

" Now let's stop playing around** Nanōki Dokumushi: Utsuro** ( ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き.虚 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Hollow) " _ Torune chanted as he has all the insects surround Uryū within a 1,000 foot radius of Uryu.

" Shit! " Uryū shouted .

" Die ! " Torune stated as he causes the insect swarm to form around Uryū then collapses covering everything within a 1,000 foot radius melting everything within the area including rocks.

Meanwhile Chad sees Uryū get devoured by insects .

" Uryū ! " Chad shouted only to see Fu behind him and he dodges a slash from him.

" Looks like Torune has won ! " Fu stated.

" You guys would pay for Killing Uryū ! " Chad replied with anger as he comes at Fu.

Chad comes Fu with a series of strong punches but Fu easily dodges them and comes at Chad with a series of strong slashes but Chad dodges the slashes from Fu only to be hit by a powerful kick and sent flying 300 feet high.

" Come on, you're too weak ! " Fu arrogantly mocked as he hits Chad with another slash which Chad barely blocks with his damaged right arm.

" Damn it, i can barely fight against him in my state " Chad said to himself as he gets back up from the vicious slash but can barely move. Fu then senses Torune finished with his battle with Uryū.

" Looks like Torune won his fight , time to for me to win this fight " Fu said to himself as he does Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog→Ram → Snake and Tiger hand signs.

" Damn it, i can't move. My body took so much of a beating " Chad said to himself as he struggles to get back up.

" Looks like your on your last legs. Time to put you out your misery **Kokoro Hasaikyū **(心破砕球_Mind Crushing Sphere_) " Fu chanted as he charges up a colorless blast that shoots towards Chad and forms a bubble around him causing Chad to be restrained.

" I can't move ! " Chad shouted as he struggles to move his body.

" Prepare to die, this Jutsu compresses anything within the Jutsu and crushes it using the Chakra in my brain. Farewell " Fu explained to him as Chad is about to get crushed.

" **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo** (_Spanish for_ _Left Arm of the Devil _) " Chad chanted as he covers his left arm in Hollow-like armor and creates a massive amount of Reiatsu that shatters the sphere

" Impossible, he shattered the barrier ! " Fu said to himself as he then sees Chad coming at him.

" Time to end this,** La Muerte** _( Spanish for_ _The Death ) " _Chad chanted as he throws a powerful punch hitting Fu dead center.

The punch creates an explosion leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius, destroying what's left of the park . The smoke clears up to reveal a 23 foot deep, 86 foot diameter skull-shape crater produced by the explosive force that was the equivalent to 56.3 tons of TNT .

Meanwhile from a close distance Torune notices Fu being hit by a powerful explosion.

" Fu ! " Torune shouted but then he realizes he can't move and he's trapped within a 2,000 foot diameter Pentagon around the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider , wrapping and binding Torune's legs to the ground with dense spirit particles.

" Impossible, i thought you can't attack with your bow or arrows, how did you survive my Nano size insects " Torune shouted shocked to see himself binded down as well and struggles to break free.

" That just means you didn't see that one coming. Allow me to explain, when i cut my left arm , i knew it would be difficult if not impossible to use my bow ,therefore i deliberately threw a series of arrows to force you on the defensive while purposely missing my Seele Schneider to form my pentagon around you. After setting up the first 4 arrows down, i waited for you to attack me with your strongest Jutsu before dropping the final one trapping you in the barrier " Uryū explained to Torune.

" Arrows ? You threw swords at me " Torune stated.

" Apparently you weren't listening, Quinces don't use swords , Selee weapon isn't for cutting ,due to the blades rapid vibrations, it steals the Chakra of anything it cuts . I figured out that you were trying to finish me off thinking i was helpless but little did you know, i was absorbing spiritual energy from you increasing my attack power and giving me the edge in battle " Uryū stated.

" Still, how did you escape my insects ? " Torune asked.

" Fortunately Kisuke lend me this Portable Gigal to my likeness last second so i used it to escape your bugs and set the last one up to set you in my trap " Uryū explained.

" You little brat ! " Torune shouted.

" Goodbye ! **Sprenger** (_German for Explosion_ ) " Uryū chanted as he drops the sliver tube creating an 1,000 foot diameter beam of light that shoots a blue laser like beam into the air up to 20,000 feet high lighting up the village sky bright blue for 5 seconds .

The smoke clears up from the explosion to reveal a 33 foot diameter square-shaped crater that's 30 foot blast generated the force of 123.84 tons of TNT, nearly 7 times the destructive force of the MOAB .

Chad appears towards Uryū to talk with him .

" Looks like you escaped in time ! " Chad said to Uryū.

" These guys were tough right Chad ! " Uryū stated only to see Chad isn't moving " Chad ! Chad ! " Uryū said to him only to get punched in the face by Chad's left arm.

" You'll pay for this. You killed Torune and now i'll kill you " Chad said talking out of character.

" You're not Chad, where's Chad ? " Uryū asked the Fake Chad .

" Right here ! " Fake Chad answered as he hands Uryū an immobile puppet with Chad's mind trapped in it.

" Help me Uryū ! " Chad said to himself as struggles to yell but he can't speak to Uryū.

" What the hell is that ? " Uryū asked.

" It's your friend, the moment he used his strongest attack i sensed his attacks power and used this puppet as a substitution log . While he was off guard i used **Shinten Kugutsu Juin** (心転傀儡呪印_Mind Transfer Puppet Curse Jutsu_) to seal his body in the puppet while i took control of his body. Now i'll destroy you with his body " Fu explained to Uryū.

" I'll stop you right there ! " Uryū stated as he holds Ginto in his hands only for Uryū to suddenly have purple skin.

" No need to Fu, i got this handled ! " Torune replied emerging unscathed.

" AHHHGGRRHGH ! What's going on ? I thought i killed you " Uryū shouted.

" I must admit, you almost had me however i already seen that attack in the intel i got from Sai. Before you dropped the last arrow, i used an insect clone to escape the attack and then activate my ultimate Jutsu concentrating all my Chakra into that one bug inside you " Torune answered.

" What do you mean ? " Uryū asked him.

" I used **Nanōki Dokumushi: Fuka Yōchū no Bunkai **( ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き. 孵化幼虫の分解 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Hatching Maggot Decomposition_ ) to leave a small surviving insect within your severed left arm socket and used my Chakra to rapidly reproduce larva inside you at a microscopic rate until all of your cells contained Nano size insects and then they rapidly matured into adult insects and now your body is overtaken by the poison bugs " Torune explained to Uryū as the insects start to eat his flesh.

" ARRRGHGH ! " Uryū screamed in agony as his body starts to get devoured by insects.

" URYU ! " Chad screamed in horror as he watches his friend get dissolved by insects but he's helpless to save him stuck in a puppet body.

" Looks like he's done for , which means i don't need this doll anymore " Fu said to Torune while in Chad's body as he throws the doll in the air .

" NOOO ! " Chad shouted helplessly while trapped in the puppet unable to be heard by anyone as the doll is destroyed by his own body , Chad then loses all consciousness as his actual body stops working and his soul dies while his brain explodes causing brain matter to fly everywhere and Chad dies instantly before he can drop to the ground.

" CHAD ! ARRRGRHRRHRHGAWAH ! " Uryū screamed in pain and horror as he watches his body began to bubble and dissolve.

Ichigo and Orihime rush to the battlesite when they see Uryū dying and Chad dead .

" No it can't be ! " Orihime said horrified at what she saw.

" CHAD ! URYU! " Ichigo shouted as he rushes towards them.

Uryū's skin melts right off then goes his muscles and tendons as well as his organs. Uryū's screams have stopped as he has been reduced to a skeleton with his glasses remaining.

" NOOO ! They're dead ! They're all dead ! " Orihime stated as she began to cry. Ichigo's eyes flared up in anger.

" Orihime get out of here , i'll take care of this ! " Ichigo said to Orihime with anger in his tone.

" But Ichigo i can... " Orihime asked him.

" GO ! It's not safe here, take Chad and Uryūwith you. I'll have to apologize to Uryū's father for failing to save my friends " Ichigo replied with tears in his eyes .

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she rushes to pick up Chad who had his brain scattered everywhere with the top half of his skull from his ears to the scalp completely gone including the eyes leaving his nose, mouth and jaw and Uryū's skeletal corpse .

Torune and Fu are notably exhausted of their Chakra after using their finishing moves to kill Uryū and Chad.

" That was taxing as hell ! " Fu stated panting.

" Indeed it was ! " Torune replied.

" You bastards ,you killed my best friends ! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ! " Ichigo shouted in anger as he charges at them with Shikai in intense anger .

" It's that Demon kid again ! " Fu stated.

" The 10 Tails ! " Torune replied.

" How did he recovered so fast ? " Fu asked.

" Either way, we are in trouble, we don't have any Chakra left in our body to use our Jutsus " Torune stated as he dodges a slash from Ichigo.

" I know, fighting him would be a problem ! " Fu replied as he pulls out a Tantō as well and Torune .

Orihime rushes to carry Chad and Uryū back to the campground .

" I can still save them like i did with Rangiku , hang on there guys ! " Orihime said to herself as she rushes with Chad and Uryū .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Danzō and Kisuke clash attack with each other . Danzō clashes his cane sword with Kisuke as both slashes release tons of energy devastating the area around them .

" He's using close range attacks now, he's conserving his Chakra " Kisuke said to himself ass he parries a slash from Danzō who is using two hands on his sword.

" Try stopping this ! " Danzō stated as he channels wind to his sword and goes to strike Kisuke but Kisuke blocks his attack with his own two handed sword strike.

" **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a red laser beam from the tip of his sword like a Cero towards Danzō which goes through him seemingly killing him only to see him fade out and appear behind Kisuke.

" **Wind Style Vacuum Bomb **" Danzō chanted as he fires a spherical blast towards Kisuke but Kisuke counters his attack.

" **Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen : Divine Goddess Shield_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he deflects the attack back at Danzō once again killing him but Danzō comes behind him with wind infused in his blade .

" **Iaidō:Kazewaru **(居合道風を割る_Way of Iai :Dividing Wind ) " _Danzō chanted as he charges at Ichigo with high speed running slash with wind on his blade cutting through the shield of Kamigamitate nearly cutting Kisuke but then the female shield warrior swings down her sword and cuts Danzō in half .

" I should've warned you, Kamigamitate counters melee attacks by swinging down the sword in Beniōhi's right hand and damages then with the blade " Kisuke explained to Danzō only to see Danzō revived .

" You're really starting to annoy me , **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō chanted as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers at Kisuke.

" **Beniōhi** **:Megami Arōame** ( 紅王妃, 女神アロー雨 _Crimson Queen : Goddess Arrow Rain ) " _Kisuke chanted as he fires 20 arrow shaped crimson blasts that cancels out the wind blasts.

" Not bad but try this ! " Danzō stated as he breathes wind as he creates a dustwave blinding Kisuke and he stabs Kisuke in the head with his cane sword but it was another portable Gigal.

" You never learn do you ! " Kisuke said to Danzō as he points his sword at Danzō " **Beniōhi**: **Shiōbu**( 紅王妃,死のオーブ _Crimson Queen :Orbs of Death ) " _Kisuke chanted as he shoots hundreds of spherical orbs from, the tip of his sword at Danzō causing Danzō to dodge the orbs .

" Where are you aiming those attacks ? " Danzō asked as he dodges more of the blasts .

" Got you now ! **Beniōhi** **:** **Megamiyumi **(紅王妃女神の弓 _Crimson Queen :Goddess Bow_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a high speed blast so fast that Danzō barely has any time to react.

" It's too fast ,i can't wave a sign in time. I have no choice " Danzō stated as the blast heads towards him but his right arm grows a 100 foot tree which absorbs the blast with a large hole in it but Danzō is unfazed. " I managed to alter it's path. He's getting on to my pattern, this isn't good " Danzō said to himself.

" I see, he does have a limit to the speed of how fast he can use that Jutsu , i have him where i want him . I guess he does have his limits given he needed that tree to survive " Kisuke said to himself as he stands there.

" I must thank Orochimaru for this power he gave me , i'll be sure to thank him after i kill him. The First Hokage's Jutsu came in very handy here but i can barely control it . It takes a huge chunk of my Chakra to use Wood Release and briefly deactivates my Izanagi " Danzō said to himself.

" I see, he's open to attack, just as planned " Kisuke stated as he then has all the 230 crimson orbs surround Danzō within a 100 foot radius as they form blood red nets around each other trapping Danzō within a massive 100 foot diameter dome.

" What the hell ? " Danzō asked shocked to see the dome around him as he then binded down by the net as his arms are caught in the rope like substance .

" I figured out your weak point, now that you're low on Chakra, you are stuck here left to die " Kisuke stated as he has the ropes glow

" How did you figure it out ? " Danzō asked.

" By testing your reflexes with **Beniōhi** **:** **Megamiyumi **(紅王妃女神の弓 _Crimson Queen :Goddess Bow_). My Bankai fires a blast 100 times faster than a Cero from an Espada with same amount of power, It's so fast that Yoruichi needs Bankai to evade the blast. If that attack went through you like all my other attacks, then you would of proved to be invincible but since you still need handseals, i know how to stop you from using your Jutsu " Kisuke stated.

" Damn it, you're pretty crafty ! " Danzō stated as he breaks his arms out of the ropes.

" Big mistake trying to escape ! **Beniōhi**: **Shiōbu**( 紅王妃,死のオーブ _Crimson Queen Orbs of Death ) _is a giant proximity bomb that explodes when the user attempts to escape or when i detonate it . You just doomed yourself " Kisuke stated as the dome lights up.

" I got to escape fast ! " Danzō said to himself as the explosion is about to detonate but Danzō does Rabbit → Boar → Rat handseals"**Izanagi **" Danzō chanted as the explosion occurs a split second.

The explosion creates a 6 mile radius explosion leveling 6,144,000 trees and blowing up a 3,000 foot mountain nearby and Danzō appears to vanish in the flames burning explosion generates 9.725 Megatons of TNT, over 486 times of the Hiroshima Bomb . The blast leaves behind a 3,996 foot diameter, 1099 foot deep crater from the ruins of the mountain.

" So he escaped, that's no surprise at that point but i did see his weak point. He has a split second opening to his attacks and his defense, my attack was too slow for him. It's impressive how fast he can weave hand signs, he can 3 signs per second with me barely able to notice . It's no wonder he escaped my Kidō combination earlier which would of killed any other person caught in it. It's time i get serious and make sure he can't ever use that Jutsu again " Kisuke thinks to himself as he stares at Danzō as he emerges out of the massive crater .

" He's catching on to my secret Jutsu . **Izanagi**(イザナギ_Male Who Invites_) can only be used by those with the genetic traits of the Sage of the Six Paths. The Uchiha, descended from the Sage, are able to perform Izanagi with their Sharingan. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. After this battle, i'll have to hunt down Orochimaru and get him to perfect Izanagi " Danzō said to himself as he holds his right arm noticing his 4th Sharingan is halfway close .

" I have him now ! **Beniōhi**:**Hanshu no Jūken** ( 紅王妃_,_藩主の十剣_Crimson Queen_:_Twelve Swords of the Feudal Lord ) " _Kisuke chanted as he stabs the ground forming mist around him which the blood mist materializes into 12 copies of himself in red samurai armor.

The first knight wields with a longsword that looks like Cloud's Rune Blade , the second knight attacks with a lance, the third knight attacks with a rod, the fourth knight attacks with a mace, the fifth knight attacks with a long sword, the sixth knight attacks with a hammer, the seventh knight attacks with a bow, the eighth knight attacks with a trident, the ninth knight attacks with a staff, the tenth knight attacks with a naginata, the eleventh knight attacks with a battleaxe and the twelfth knight attacks with two short swords.

" So you created clones of yourself ? " Danzō asked.

" Not just clones, each of the clones process completely different weapons that give then each one different attacks " Kisuke explained to Danzō.

" I see, you're getting serious now ! Then allow me to get serious ! " Danzō replied as he prepares to fight all the clones.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade and Yoruichi clash with each other for a while when Yoruichi notices she's running out of her Shunkō energy.

" I have less than a minute left in Shunkō form ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes to attack Tsunade.

Yoruichi and Tsunade clash attacks with each other . Tsunade goes for a flying hook with her right hand but Yoruichi jumps over the strike goes to punch the Kage but Tsunade blocks with her left hand . Tsunade comes at the Former Captain with Chakra around her right hand but Yoruichi uses her left hand to block the strike , Tsunade uses her right hand to do a knife edge chop aimed at Yoruichi's neck but Yoruichi blocks with her claws.

" Take this ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to punch Yoruichi but Yoruichi dodges the attack.

" **Atsuensandā** (圧延サンダー_Rolling Thunder_) " Yoruichi countered as she rolls up into a ball and charges towards Tsunade like a buzzsaw cutting and damaging Tsunade with the spinning attack , then she follows up with a punch to Tsunade's face then a slide kick then a rising slash cutting Tsunade's face with the claws and then rolls up into a ball again and hits her down with immense force.

Tsunade manages to get back up healing herself from the wounds and goes to counterattack Yoruichi.

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that Yoruichi dodges yet again but Yoruichi is losing her aura

" This is bad ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she starts to lose her aura .

" You're getting slower ! " Tsunade stated as she comes at Yoruichi with a right hook which Yoruichi barely dodges and kicks Tsunade in the face again but Tsunade barely flinches from the kick.

" Damn it, i'm starting to get weaker. I need to take her down with this one attack " Yoruichi said to herself as she charges up her remaining energy .

" Time to end this ! **Kongō Dengen** (金剛の電源_Adamantine Power _) " Tsunade chanted as she goes for the finishing punch hitting Yoruichi and ripping her in half from the punch.

" ARRGH ! " Yoruichi shouted as her upper body falls down to the ground while her lower body stands however it's revealed to be an afterimage.

" What ? " Tsunade stated as she's kicked in the stomach by Yoruichi being stabbed by the toe claws.

" **Odoru Rakurai Sutorobo** (踊る落雷ストロボ_Dancing Lightning Flash_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she rolls into a ball and spin-drives into Tsunade hitting her in the stomach again.

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she coughs up blood from her mouth.

" Take this ! " Yoruichi shouted as she does rapid-fire combo of 500 slashes and kicks in 10 seconds before ending in a rising slash wave which knocks back Tsunade " Take this !**Raibyō no Tsume**(雷猫の爪_Lightning Cat Claws) " _Yoruichi chanted as she does an extremely powerful slash.

" UUUGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she is sent flying 1 mile away before she's hit by the blast which levels everything within a 3 mile radius in a yellow flash of light.

Yoruichi's Shunkō disappears and she reverts to her normal Shikai state while notably exhausted . She walks over to see Tsunade cut in half from the attack.

" Boy , that was a tough fight but it's finally over ! " Yoruichi said to herself.

" I got you now ! " Tsunade shouted as she comes from the ground below Yoruichi and Yoruichi is hit in the leg by a powerful shockwave coming from Tsunade's uppercut .

" ARRGH ! " Yoruichi shouted in pain as she manages to jump over the attack but the armor in her leg was completely shattered.

" Almost got a direct hit on you , i guess that shadow clone wasn't enough to drop your guard completely " Tsunade said to Yoruichi.

" Damn it ! " Yoruichi shouted as she holds on to her injured right leg.

" Doesn't matter anyways, i shattered the femur bone in your right leg as well as tore the ligament between your patella and femur . Forget moving at full speed, you are virtually as slow as a slug now . It's a miracle your leg remains in one piece after a blow like that and not scattered across the ground as mincemeat " Tsunade stated.

" You mean my legs ? " Yoruichi asked showing her exposed left leg " They are special to me , still even an nasty fracture like that won't be enough to slow me down " Yoruichi replied as she stretches her leg " HUUURGGH! RRAAAAGH ! YAAAHH ! " Yoruichi shouted as she relocates her torn ligament with muscle power alone.

" That's pretty impressive, you managed to reattach your dislocated leg with just muscle power. You're full of surprises but all you did was prolong your suffering, your femur bone is still severely damaged from that last attack and your right leg can't take that much stress for much longer , you're finished " Tsunade stated.

" That's what you think " Yoruichi replied " She's right, my leg is badly damaged and the torn Reiatsu veins in my legs from her earlier attack already limited my speed. I have no choice but to use Bankai, i just hope my body can take it " Yoruichi said to herself as she gains a white aura around her body then she crosses her hands together .

" Now time to end this once and for all " Tsunade shouted as she comes at Yoruichi with another punch " **Kongō Dengen** (金剛の電源_Adamantine Power _) " Tsunade chanted as she goes for the finishing punch.

" **Bankai !** " Yoruichi chanted as she releases a massive wave of golden Reiatsu that obliterates everything around her . Before Tsunade can even blink and an inch before her punch connects, Tsunade has 150 slashes across her body being hit 150 times within a split second.

" What ? ! " Tsunade shouted as she then turns around to see Yoruichi behind her.

Yoruichi's torn clothes have disappeared now . She maintains her two black metal gloves with and boots with claw toe claws but her gauntlets and boots have black strips and are golden, her claws are slightly longer . She now has a long tiger like tall whip with a small wakizashi behind it. She wears a sleeveless and backless uniform with with long black wrist guards resembling her Onmitsukidō uniform she wore 110 years ago when she was a Captain but it's made of metal armor and the waist has a knot where her fake tail is attached to, a bell hangs on her neck and she wears a ninja headband with two cat ears attached to it. Her teeth become jagged and sharp,she becomes more feline and predatory.

" **Bankai :Togeneko Shōmei Megamiyoroi** (刺突の猫爪 照明女神鎧_Piercing Cat, Lightning Goddess Armor) _" Yoruichi chanted as she stands behind Tsunade.

" Impossible, i couldn't see your movements . Your leg is broken, you shouldn't be able to move this fast " Tsunade stated.

" How disappointing, i was moving much slower than before which reminds , i need to do one thing before i finish you off " Yoruichi said to Tsunade as she stands there.

" I won't let you start another attack ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to punch Yoruichi but Yoruichi moves so fast it looks as if Tsunade's fist went through her only to see Yoruichi behind her 20 feet away.

"** Megami Sōkōiyashi** ( 女神の装甲を癒し_Healing Goddess Armor_) " Yoruichi chanted as she starts to heal her wounds.

" She can heal herself ? ! I must stop her " Tsunade shouted as she goes to strike Yoruichi " **Chijōhadō **(地上の波動_Wave of earth_ ) " Tsunade shouted as she punches the ground creating a massive 2 mile radius wave of earth but Yoruichi finishes healing and easily evades the attack and kicks Tsunade in the face a second after Tsunade removes her fist from the ground.

" Way too slow ! " Yoruichi taunted as she charges right at Tsunade moving at 5,940,000 ft/sec( 4,050,000 MPH). In a split second Yoruichi delivers 695 punches and 698 kicks to Tsunade.

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she struggles to recover from the punches but Yoruichi then uses her high speed to dash into Tsunade 1,125 times moving so fast that chunks of the ground is being ripped apart within a 2 mile radius. Tsunade tries to heal from her injuries but she can't.

" You're trying to heal yourself again ? Let's see if your body can keep up with my speed " Yoruichi said to Tsunade while Tsunade is barely able to see Yoruichi.

Yoruichi launches Tsunade 1,000 feet into the air then a second later knocks her back down 800 feet then kicks her back up a split second before she hits the ground. Tsunade regains her sight only to see Yoruichi in front of her and she gets hit 150 times around like a ping pong ball for 5 seconds .

" My body, it's not healing fast enough to react to her blows " Tsunade said to herself as all parts of her body are covered in wounds before she's kicked up again by Yoruichi.

" You're a tough one, anyone else who was hit by that many blows wouldn't be standing but sadly this is where the fun ends " Yoruichi stated as she jumps into the air .

" I must stop her while i have the chance , **Tenkūno Hakushu**(天空の拍手_Clap of the Heavens_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she claps her hands releasing a massive shockwave but Yoruichi easily passes through it .

" That weak attack isn't going to work ! " Yoruichi stated as she appears in front of Tsunade.

" Impossible, i can't guard or defend myself . No human can move this fast ! This level of speed is only comparable to the Yellow Flash, how can anyone have raw speed matching his ? Damn it ! " Tsunade said to herself as she tires to block the punch but she's punched in the stomach and Yoruichi's claws drill deep into Tsunade.

" Now there's no escaping this attack , game over Hokage " Yoruichi shouted as her claws glow with yellow energy.

" Damn it, she's going to use that attack point blank, if i don't do something, i'll die for sure " Tsunade said to herself scared of her death as most of her skin has been peeled off from the blunt force combined with the wind speeds and slashes on her body .

" Prepare to die **Raibyō no tsume**(雷猫の爪_Lightning Cat Claws) " _Yoruichi chanted as she fires the blast right at Tsunade with her right claw in her stomach and her left claw on her head as they crash into the ground.

" Shit ! ARRRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she is hit point blank by the blast . The explosion destroys everything within a 6 mile radius in a yellow flash of light .

Yoruichi stands up from the explosion exhausted of her Reiatsu and feeling on her right leg .

" That was straining, My Bankai isn't for prolonged fighting. While my Bankai is the fastest in the entire Soul Society, it also causes my muscle tissue to tear on use. It's for that reason my Bankai has a short duration time of 3 to 5 minutes which makes it inconvenient for a long drawn out battle and using , my special abilities in Bankai drains my duration time by a margin " Yoruichi said to herself holding on to her leg.

Suddenly a massive rush of purple Chakra rises from the 8,906 foot diameter , 2,428 foot deep crater produced by 11.2 megatons of TNT . Tsunade is revealed to be alive but gravely injured with her entire frontal chest and abdominal cavity gone from the blast with her ribcage sticking out and her pelvis exposed. Her head has a deep cut on it and her right arm is gone.

" DAMN IT ! DAMN IT ! " Tsunade shouted as she manages to start reforming her abdominal and chest cavity regrowing all her organs. Tsunade glows with lavender Chakra aura as she reconstructs her and fully heals all her wounds in 5 seconds.

" IMPOSSIBLE ! That blast should of vaporized you , how were you able to remain intact ? " Yoruichi asked her.

" I used my Slug armor last second shortly before you used your attack to shield my brain and my body structure last second to preserve my life force . I then used my Reserve seal to use my remaining Chakra to heal all my wounds . Sōzō Saisei can heal vital organs that are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer instantly to its uninjured state. As long as i have Chakra it is impossible for me to die by any means, as such i gain a form of immortality throughout the duration of the technique " Tsunade stated as she is notably exhausted from using the technique.

" Still , even with that you have your limits. Going by the exhaustion you're showing, you only have enough to pull that stunt one more time before you're out of gas " Yoruichi stated.

" Your Bankai isn't any better either. That body of yours can't fully handle the extreme speed of your Bankai in your injured state and injuries you as you use it similar to the Eight Gates " Tsunade replied.

" Regardless, you can't win this fight ! " Yoruichi taunted.

" That's where you're wrong, while i might not have the raw speed your Bankai has, i have something that can counter it ! **Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she creates her own energy surge which creates a massive purplish wave of Chakra which binds everything within a 5 mile radius and causes earthquakes.

Tsunade emerges out the smoke now wearing a powerful armor with slug tail and poison mouth guard and resembles an amazon warrior with this form. Tsunade has white gauntlets with a blue outline on them with spikes come out of the gauntlets that she is wearing. She is also wearing long armored leg boots the same color as Katsuyu. shoulder grows shoulder guards on her body and she wears armor over her grey kimono blouse.

" Big deal, you transformed yourself, my speed is much faster than yours " Yoruichi replied as she goes to stab Tsunade in the heart with her claws but her claws fail to penetrate the cushiony armor .

" How foolish,** Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ) helps sustain my Chakra level to a fine controlled state and uses the boneless body of Katsuyu to absorb any and all damage aimed at me . You would need more than weak stabs to penetrate this armor " Tsunade stated as she smacks Yoruichi off her pushing the Ex Captain off her.

" Damn it, this woman is such a pain in the ass ! Why doesn't she die already ? " Yoruichi said to herself.

" Even with my Katsuyu Taisenāmā, trying to keep up with her speed is impossible however given she has to attack up close and i can heal myself, i can use that to my advantage to draw her out to an opening, i don't mind getting hurt a bit to inflict great damage on my enemy " Tsunade said to herself as she comes at Yoruichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 600 meters north of the campground<strong>

Ichigo attacks Fu and Torune with his Shikai while overpowering the weakened Root members who struggle to fight him without Chakra.

" You guys are going to pay for killing my friends ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings his Shikai downward knocking back Fu and Torune.

" He's too strong to take on with our weakened conditions " Fu stated.

" His friends gave us a hard time and exhausted our Chakra having to fight them " Torune replied as he's pushed back .

" Time for you guys to die ! **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings down on his Shikai with his right hand slamming his Zangetsu into the ground creating a 600 foot blast radius .

The smoke clears up to reveal a 52 foot long, 4 foot wide, 14 foot deep fissure producing the explosive force of 12.1 Tons of TNT . Fu and Torune are protected by an ink barrier created by Sai.

" Sai ? " Fu stated.

" It seems you exhausted your Chakra in battle " Sai said to them.

" We need your help, the 10 Tails is trying to kill us " Torune said to him.

"Don't worry, eat these pills and your Chakra should be restored but i warn you , it's nasty " Sai said to them.

" Who are you kid ? " Ichigo asked him.

" That's none of your concern ! " Sai answered as he draws on his paper .

" You're in my way ! " Ichigo shouted as he comes at Sai with his massive Shikai.

" **Inkinami** (インキ波_Ink Wave_) " Sai chanted as he uses both his hands to sen a wave of ink towards Ichigo pushing him back while Fu and Torune recover all their Chakra.

" Man these pills are terrible " Fu stated spitting out the horrible taste .

" Who made these pills ? " Torune asked.

" The Fifth Hokage's student Sakura Haruno " Sai answered.

" Remind me never to get food from her ever ! " Fu stated as he then feels his Chakra fully restored.

" Hey Fu, my Chakra is at maximum capacity again " Torune said to his partner.

" They all increased their strength somehow , very well then nothing my Bankai can't handle " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to use his Bankai " Bankai ! " Ichigo chanted as he tires to use Bankai but it's not working " Damn it, it's still hasn't recovered "

" Remember guys, he's the 10 Tails, we need to capture him alive " Sai said to his comrades.

" Right ! " Torune replied as he has his insects swarm around Ichigo.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he barely dodges the swarm of bugs only to be hit by the bugs underneath him.

" I got him with my Nano size paralysis bugs instead of the venom ones so we can keep him alive " Torune explained to Sai.

" Good job , just to make sure he doesn't escape here , let's reinforce the restrains.

" **Sumi Nagashi**( 墨流し_Ninja Art: Ink Flush_) " Sai chanted as he directly pours out his ink instead of using it to draw to create a nest of snakes to bind down Ichigo.

" And now for my restraint , **Nōshōgeki** (脳衝撃 _Brainshock )" _Fu chanted as he fires an electrical blast from his mind stunning Ichigo in place.

" Perfect,there's no way he can break out of it now and now we finish off what's left of that campground and kill the main healer. The girl with the orange hair " Sai commanded.

" Very well then ! " Fu replied .

" Same here! " Torune responded as they head out to the campground .

" Damn it ! Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to break out the binding ink snakes, mental barrier and paralysis insects .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke's 12 knights launch a series of attacks at Danzō. The first knight swings down his long sword at Danzō but Danzō blocks with his cane sword but Danzō struggles to hold back his strike. The second Knight charges at Danzō with a lance from behind going to impale him.

" There's no way he can escape now ! " Kisuke said to himself.

" I see ,that's his plan very well then **Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves **" Danzō chanted as he fires another blast of wind from his mouth pushing back the lance wielding knight . Danzō goes to do a handsign to use his Jutsu .

" Not happening buddy ! " Kisuke stated as the third knight attacks with his rod.

" **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess) " _the third knight chanted as he fires a wave of bullets at Danzō forcing Danzō to dodge the attack.

" **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō countered as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers at the third knight blasting holes through the knight killing that knight and the knight explodes into red mist . Danzō then sees the fourth knight come at him with a mace and the fifth knight with a Nodachi .

" Got him now ! " Kisuke stated as he sees the two hit Danzō head on but it was an illusion " Damn it ! He activated a second before he got hit , he's fast " Kisuke said to himself as he sees Danzō uses his wind enhanced blade to cut down the 4th and 5th knight dispelling them into mist.

" **Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫,_Razor, Crimson Princess ) "_ the first knight chanted as he shoots a razor sharp blast at Danzō but Danzō dodges the blast.

" **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " the sixth knight chanted as he fires a red laser beam from the tip of his hammer like a Cero towards Danzō .

" **Beniōhi** **:Megami Arōame** ( 紅王妃, 女神アロー雨 _Crimson Queen : Goddess Arrow Rain ) " _the seventh knight chanted as he fires 20 arrow shaped crimson blasts that come at Danzō from his bow .

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " the 12th knight chanted as he creates two blast from his swords.

"** Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves **" Danzō countered as he fires another blast swirling around a 360 field spinning around negating all the attacks and getting his distance from the attacking clones.

" Those clones are too much for me to handle by myself , i need to get rid of them all " Danzō stated as he bites onto his thumbs.

" Now everyone , use **Beniōhi** **:** **Megamiyumi **(紅王妃女神の弓 _Crimson Queen :Goddess Bow_) " Kisuke commanded.

" Right ! " all the clones replied as they all aim at Danzō.

" **Summoning Jutsu : Baku** " Danzō chanted as he summons a massive 50 foot high elephantine chimera . It has tiger-like limbs and bandages wrapped all around its head similar to Danzō. It is predominantly dark orange in color with the exception of its trunk, legs and the markings around its eyes. Its feet are also striped, reminiscent of those of a tiger and it also has huge tusks and what looks like a beard, as well as long, sharp claws.

The massive elephant creatures sucks in and devours all the energy attacks aimed at Danzō .

" What the hell is that ? " Kisuke asked himself.

" Not a bad strategy Shinigmai however i came prepared for this situation ! Say goodbye to your clones " Danzō said to Kisuke as he has his Baku absorb and suck in all the clones with ease and everything within a 5 mile radius is sucked into the elephant including the rocks, trees and rubble . Kisuke struggles to fight the massive current absorbing everything in it's path.

"** Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen : Divine Goddess Shield_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he summons the woman like shield as he stands rooted to the ground trying to resist the current.

" While he's trying to resist the current, he would be vulnerable to attack. I'll take advantage of the Baku's suction power " Danzō said to himself as he goes to attack Kisuke as he does Rat → Snake → Horse and Dog handseals" **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles which causes Kisuke's Kamigamitate backside to crack open.

" Damn it, he's using the wind suction to his advantage , i need to think of a way to counter his attack " Kisuke said to himself.

" I got him now ! " Danzō stated as he dashes to strike Kisuke from the back.

" You shouldn't had eaten all those clones , now time for you to get a bellyache big guy "** Beniōhi** **: Jibaku Senshi**( 紅王妃, 自爆戦士 _Crimson Queen : Suicidal Warrior ) " _Kisuke chanted as his sword lights up and all the clones within Baku's belly detonate inside the monster causing the elephant creature to ache in pain with smoke coming out it's mouth. Danzō comes towards Kisuke but Kamigamitate swings her blade down cutting the Root leader in half and having him vanish.

" RAAHRWAAHGH ! " Baku screamed moaning in pain as it retreats from battle ,desummoning itself.

Kisuke dispels his Kamigamitate and is worn out using his Bankai with his injuries.

" Now i totally figured out his game. These clones proved handy indeed , it proves that my earlier hypothesis was true. Each of those eyes on his arms are like a timer. So far 4 minutes have passed since we started fighting meaning he used 240 seconds. The way his Jutsu works is quite devastating, he can go to a head on confrontation with even the Captain Commander and come up on top. He plans to have me burn up all my power so he can land the finishing blow on me however i still have my own trick up my sleeve " Kisuke said to himself .

" It looks like you proved to be an interesting fighter , i must congratulate you for lasting this long against me but i'm afraid this is where it all ends " Danzō stated as he does Rat → Snake → Horse → Dog→ Ram →Snake→ Rat → Snake → Horse and Dog handseals and then forms a spiraling tornado in his hands and then compresses it into a ball and swallows the ball of wind and gathers Chakra around him.

" This isn't good ! " Kisuke stated as he then goes into a defensive stance.

" Now time to die ! **Fūton: Asshuku Shinkūken** (風遁、圧縮真空圏 _Wind Style, Compressed Vacuum Sphere_ ) " Danzō chanted as he fires a massive arrow-like energy blast from his mouth heading towards Kisuke.

" **Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen : Divine Goddess Shield_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he tries to block with his shield but the shield shatters and Kisuke is hit by the massive ripping arrow like energy blast through the heart as the arrow travels through Kisuke and blasts a hole within a 4,000 foot mountain which causes an implosion . The arrow generated 43.7 Megatons of TNT leveling 2,769,841,945 meters ^3 of rock .

" Fool, there isn't a single person who can withstand the power of my **Fūton: Asshuku Shinkūken** (風遁、圧縮真空圏 _Wind Style, Compressed Vacuum Sphere_ ),the arrow is made of compressed wind sharp enough to pierce even mountains " Danzō stated as Kisuke falls to the ground only to reveal it's another portable Gigal and now the entire battlefield is covered with red mist which engulfs everything within a 12 mile radius.

" **Beniōhi** :**Kurenai Kyūketsuki Kiri** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾i深紅の吸血鬼霧_Crimson Queen : Crimson Vampire Mist)"_ Kisuke chanted as he stands within the center of the mist.

" What is this ? " Danzō asked .

" It's a special mist of mines which i used to make things more fun for the both of us " Kisuke answered.

" Do you think some mist is going to save you ? You can't hide from me " Danzō arrogantly taunted.

" How about we put that to the test ? " Kisuke asked as they both come at each other .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Both fighters struggle to fight each other canceling out their attacks. Yoruichi moves at incredibly fast speeds hitting Tsunade before she can react however Tsunade's armored slug form makes it hard for Yoruichi to damage her and leave her vulnerable to counterattack.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Tsunade chanted as she goes to punch Yoruichi but Yoruichi dodges the strike and Tsunade levels everything within a 1 mile radius.

" **Atsuensandā** (圧延サンダー_Rolling Thunder_) " Yoruichi countered as she rolls up into a ball and charges towards Tsunade like a buzzsaw cutting and damaging Tsunade with the spinning attack , then she follows up with a punch to Tsunade's face then a slide kick then a rising slash cutting Tsunade's face with the claws and then rolls up into a ball again and hits her down with immense force.

Tsunade gets back up after getting hit around by Yoruichi. Tsunade starts to see Yoruichi again .

" I'm starting to see her again , i need to get a hit on her and end this battle " Tsunade said to herself as she stands there waiting for Yoruichi to make her move.

Yoruichi dashes at Tsunade again looking for an area to strike.

" There must be a vulnerable area to strike . I know, i'll strike her face " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes to attack Tsunade moving at speeds Tsunade can barely see . Yoruichi comes right at Tsunade with her claws aimed at her neck " If i hit her neck, she's done for " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes for the neck at her jugular vein but Tsunade catches Yoruichi's hand with her right hand.

" I got you **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires a wave of compressed air from her left fist which scatters in a wide area like a shotgun which causes a 1 mile semi circular radius leveling which knocks back Yoruichi 1 mile away. Yoruichi is damaged slightly from the attack.

" Damn it ! She's getting used to my attack patterns, i need to take her down before she becomes even more of a threat " Yoruichi said to herself as she dodges another attack from Tsunade.

" **Tensandā Hakushu **( 天サンダー拍手 _Heavenly Thunder Clap_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she creates a shockwave smashing both her palms together to blast Yoruichi 3 miles away. Yoruichi recovers from the shock wave while blocking it and comes at Tsunade again .

" **Hakuda # 19** **Raiōken** (雷王拳, _Thunder King Fist _) " Yoruichi chanted as she throws a rapid stream of high speed punches at Tsunade stomach hitting her 253 times before Tsunade grabs her right arm with her left hand.

" **Yubiken** (指剣_Finger Swords_) " Tsunade chanted as she comes at Yoruichi with a knife hand strike aimed at her neck but Yoruichi catches her hand.

" That won't work ! " Yoruichi replied as she grabs Tsunade and suplexes her into the ground smashing her through the ground then backflips from the 500 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater. Yoruichi then goes on top of Tsunade and throws 450 punches to her face seriously bruising the Hokage however she is caught off guard as Tsunade holds on to her and then tosses Yoruichi down to the ground.

" You won't escape from me,** Ōkashō Chūkei**(桜花衝中継_Cherry Blossom Impact Repeater)_ " Tsunade chanted as she punches the ground 20 times where Yoruichi is at with each punch releasing a 1 mile long fissure blast which explodes creating 3,000 foot radius explosions which Yoruichi dodges . Tsunade then uses a two handed hammer fist strike on the ground causing a 3 mile radius leveling 3,072,000 trees and taking out a 1,000 foot high mountain near Yoruichi causing an implosion.

Yoruichi appears behind Tsunade escaping Tsunade's attack unfazed and goes to attack Tsunade .

" **Hakuda # 16 . Senfītoha**(千フィート刃_Thousand feet blades_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she kicks Tsunade 1,824 times in 5 seconds " **Hakuda 5. Kyūsokuna supinkikku**(急速なスピンキック _Rapid Spin Kick_) " Yoruichi shouted as she does 50 spin kicks to Tsunade's face then launches her up 300 feet in the air and then does a downward kick knocking the Hokage down to the ground. Yoruichi then stands on the ground panting using up so much energy.

" Damn it ! **Tentonikku Chikōtai**(天のトニック地溝帯 _Heavenly Tectonic rift) " _Tsunade chanted as she gets up and punches the ground creating a massive 5 mile long rift in the ground while Yoruichi falls into.

" Damn it, she created a Tectonic rift with just brute strength. This woman's a monster " Yoruichi said to herself as she falls between the 3 foot wide fissure .

" This should finish the job ! " Tsunade stated as she then grabs both fissures and uses her raw strength to trap Yoruichi within the massive rift, the rift creates an earthquake however Yoruichi manages to hold it back

" Not bad, you're pretty strong but this won't be enough to kill me " Yoruichi taunted .

" Impossible, how are you about to hold back that attack ? " Tsunade asked shocked to see Yoruichi counter her strength.

" How were you able to cause this rift in the first place ? " Yoruichi answered.

" Very funny but i got you where i want you to be " Tsunade replied as she jumps down to punch Yoruichi " **Yamahasai Dageki**(山破砕打撃_Mountain Crushing Blow_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she goes to strike a vulnerable Yoruichi but the Former Captain counters with her own defense.

" **Kaijin Nekokage **(怪人の猫の影_Phantom Cat Shadow_) " Yoruichi countered as she has Tsunade go right through her as the punch connects with the ground creating a massive 6 mile radius explosion.

" Impossible, my punch missed ! " Tsunade shouted shocked to see the attack fail.

" Not a bad tactic trapping me within the fissure so you can catch me off guard with a powerful punch however thanks to **Kaijin Nekokage **(怪人の猫の影_Phantom Cat Shadow_) i can temporarily dematerialize myself so i can become intangible making all attacks against me for 20 seconds , it's useful for tight binds like the one you created " Yoruichi explained to Tsunade.

" Still, i figured your attack pattern. You can't possibly beat me at this point " Tsunade stated.

" You think i have been fighting at full speed, you haven't seen anything yet **Jigensoku Kiretsu **( 次元速の亀裂_Dimensional Speed rift_) " Yoruichi chanted as she slashes the air with her claws and then travels through the rift moving at light speed.

" ARRRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she's slashed by Yoruichi deeply through her armor causing her to be severely injured from the attack.

" You like that ? You couldn't even see that attack coming can you ? " Yoruichi asked Tsunade.

" How can anyone move so fast ? " Tsunade asked her as she heals her wounds.

" My base speed for my Bankai is over 5,000 times the speed of sound, my top speed is as fast as the speed of light . I'm the fastest Shinigmai in the Soul Society, there's no shame in losing to someone of my speed " Yoruichi explained to Tsunade as Tsunade fully heals her wounds.

" Time to... " Tsunade stated but is interrupted by Yoruichi slashing her shoulder cutting through her armor with her claws before Tsunade can raise her fist at Yoruichi.

" It's useless , you're far too slow to counter me anymore . Even the best fighters in the world can never catch light, my speed is unsurpassed by anyone within the last 2,000 years of the Soul Society. Even you're immense strength and power mean nothing to me " Yoruichi explained to Tsunade.

" Damn it, she's so fast . There's no way i can beat her if i can't even see her attacks coming . I can't give up " Tsunade said to herself as she gives into a defensive stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Sai , Torune and Fun walk into the campground wielding their Tantō's where they go to assist the 105 remaining Root members . They then notice the seated officers fighting off the Root grunts .

" Looks like we're wining ! " Zenny said to Lemura.

" Indeed ! " Lemura stated.

" No one can beat us ! " Enjōji replied as they continue to fight off the invasion force but he's easily cut down by Sai's Tantō and drops to the ground.

" Enjoji ! " Lemura shouted only to be cut down by Fu.

" Shit ! " Zenny shouted only to be cut across the chest by Torune .

All the Root members then storm in wounding and killing more Shinigmai .

Root members then storm into the tent where Renji and his friends are.

" This isn't good ! " Renji said to everyone.

" We got company ! " Yumichika stated.

" We need to fight against the assault, we have no choice " Renji replied as he pulls out his sword and clashes with one of the Root members.

" Wait for me ! " Iba stated.

" They'll pay for hurting my brother !" Rukia shouted .

" Count me in for some fighting ! " Ikkaku stated happily.

Meanwhile Orihime tries to revive Chad and Uryū using her Shun Shun Rika.

" Don't worry guys, i'll save you ! " Orihime said to them only to be surrounded by the 3 Root members.

" How about we end your life and you join your friend ? " Sai asked Orihime as Fu and Torune surround her .

" Leave me alone, leave my friends alone ! " Orihime begged them.

" You should worry about your own life ! " Fu stated.

" Now it's time you die ! " Torune replied as they all focus on her and go to stab her.

" Please don't kill me ! " Orihime said to them.

" Too bad, you need to die ! " Sai replied as they all go to stab Orihime causing blood to splash all over the tent walls.

But it wasn't the blood of Orihime, it was the blood from Ichigo while he's in his Shikai state .

" ARRRGHGH ! " Ichigo screamed as he bleeds from wounds inflicted in the heart.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted .

" Crap, the 10 Tails just got caught in our blade " Sai stated.

" How did he escape our binding Jutsu ? " Fu asked.

" Who knows and who cares, we need to explain to Danzō why we fail to capture the 10 Tails " Torune answered.

" ICHIGO ! " Orihime shouted as she sends out all her fairies at once to try saving Ichigo.

" Not this again ! " Sai replied as he cuts up all the fairies with his Tantō .

" No! It can't be, i can't believe this . I can't do anything , my friends are dead and now i can't bring them back. Nothing has change, i'm still weak and powerless, i couldn't protect myself much less my friends. I couldn't do anything useful in the Soul Society nor could i even hold my own against an Arrancar now Ichigo dies as well as Chad and Uryū and i can't do anything about it " Orihime said to herself as tears come down from her eyes " What can i do ? Ichigo is dead and now i have no way of bringing him back . I felt safe when you were there for me Ichigo, i always believed you could win . I had so much faith in you that i turned a blind eye ...Ichigo i won't let it end this way . It's time i stop being so weak and i fight , fight for not just you and me but the Soul Society ... " Orihime said to herself as her tears dried up and her fist bleeds from the clenching.

" How are we going to explain this mess to Danzō ? " Sai asked them.

" It's your fault too, you stabbed him as well " Fu answered.

" Forget him, let's kill the girl as we were assigned to do " Torune stated.

" Right ! " Sai and Fu replied as they come at Orihime again

" I'm done being weak, i'm done being helpless. Attack me if you want , trample me if you want but when you kill my friends ... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ! " Orihime shouted with an intense anger which sends a massive wave of Reiatsu around her entire body which creates a massive wind wave that engulfs the entire campground .

" What's going on here ? " Fu asked.

" She's releasing a ton of energy from her body " Sai answered.

" This is madness, her Chakra levels have rapidly shot sky high " Torune stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2,500 feet west of Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

Meanwhile Rangiku, Izuru,Momo, Isane and Nanao sense a massive amount of spiritual energy coming from the battlefield.

" What is spiritual power i'm sensing ? " Rangiku asked as Isane managed to finish healing her wounds and are now healing Rangiku's.

" The spiritual power is enormous, it's around the level of a Captain " Izuru stated.

" No, it's even higher than that ! " Nanao replied.

" Question is who's side is person on ? I don't recognize anyone with this level of power " Isane stated.

" If the guy was on the enemy side, we would be screwed " Momo said to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Meanwhile at the computer hub of the campground. Akon, Rin and Hiysou are hit by the blinding light from a distance.

" What's with this crazy blue light ? " Akon shouted.

" The light is coming from the campground " Rin stated.

" This is bad ! " Hiysou replied.

Meanwhile inside the hospital tent Iba, Hisagi ,Yumichika, Ibiki,Ikkaku, Renji and Rukia who are fighting off Root members when they are distracted by the light.

" What's going on ? " Renji asked everyone.

" I don't know but it feels intense! " Yumichika stated .

" This is bad ! " Iba said to his friends as he's barely able to see.

" What's this massive spiritual power ? " Rukia asked frightened.

" I don't know. It's even stronger than Soifon's " Ibiki answered while barely able to move from the immense Reiatsu.

" A spiritual power even greater than a Captain ? How is this possible ? " Hisagi asked.

" I feel it, even Kenpachi isn't this monstrously strong " Ikkaku replied as they continue to fight against the attacking Root members.

Meanwhile all the other Captains wake up sensing the massive Reiatsu increasing.

" What's going on here ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" I don't know, could it be that the enemy we fought followed us back here " Byakuya answered.

" Doubt it, the spiritual power seems to belong to a Shinigmai Human hybrid " Sajin stated .

" Could it be Ichigo ? " Soifon asked.

" No, this spiritual power is far stronger. Stronger than anything i felt " Sajin replied as he sweats form the Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

The underground level of the hospital starts to shake violently while Shizune, Sakura and Ino . The Hospital and all of Konoha is hit by another earthquake.

Tenten, Hinata , Kiba and Shino feel the earthquake which shakes everything within the earthquake proof hospital.

" What's going on ? " Hinata asked Kiba

" I don't know but i sense something bad is about to happen " Kiba answered.

" My insect is picking up a rapidly rising Chakra level that is beyond chaotic " Shino stated.

" What's going on ? " Ino stated while the shaking causes her to fall down.

" Another earthquake ! " Sakura answered as she also struggles to stand .

" What's causing this massive earthquake ? " Yamato asked when he suddenly senses the Reiatsu.

" What's wrong Yamato ? " Shizune questioned.

" It can't be, no it can't be .. . " Yamato answered in a stoic tone.

" What happened Yamato ? " Sakura asked.

" That Chakra, it's at the level of a Tailed Beast " Yamato answered.

" What do you mean Tailed Beast ? " Naruto asked.

" It's just as we feared, they are making their move here on Konoha " Yamato stated.

" That must mean they have Gaara ! " Naruto replied.

" It must be, that Chakra i'm sensing is on par with the Shukaku ! " Sakura stated.

" So their plan to destroy Konoha is true ! Without Tsunade here, there's no way to combat the Tailed Beasts " Yamato explained to them.

" We're done for ! " Ino shouted in horror.

" Not going to happen ! I'll stop Gaara before he can destroy Konoha like i did before " Naruto said to them as he gets back up heads out of the hospital but Yamato gets in his way.

" You idiot! If you go out there, you would be captured or worse yet, this village would be reduced to ashes " Yamato stated.

" There's not much we can do, if we sit here and do nothing they would destroy this village and capture me. Yamato, you have the First Hokage's Jutsu right ? " Naruto asked him.

" But the problem is that Yamato has been poisoned during battle a few hours ago and we are working on a cure right now " Sakura answered.

" How long is it going to take ? " Naruto asked .

" 30 more minutes ! " Shizune answered.

" Then i'll fight off Gaara and hold him off as much as i can until then, i'll find him and lure him out of this village. If i lose control, i entrust you guys to seal me back " Naruto explained his plan to them.

" But this is too risky Naruto , we still have to worry about the possibles that this is an ambush set out by the Shinigmai to capture you " Yamato stated.

" What choice do we have ? Pervy Sage is dead and Tsunade is in a fight on her own and it's doubtful she'll come out with enough Chakra to stop a rampaging Tailed Beast. At this point, i'm the only one strong enough to hold their own with a Tailed Beast, i don't like using this dark power within me myself but i'll rather fight and fall than to come quietly with the likes of them . I won't make Pervy Sages sages sacrifice to protect this village for nothing " Naruto explained to everyone.

" I can't believe you thought of all that in such a short amount of time " Yamato stated shocked to hear Naruto thinking for once.

" He's no Shikamaru but he's smart when he wants to be " Ino replied.

" Naruto! Good luck and bring Gaara back, i owe Lady Chiyo my life and i promised her that Gaara would be brought back to Sunagakure . I clearly don't have the strength to do it even with my training, remember the promise you made to Lady Chiyo ? " Sakura asked.

_" You are the only one who can understand Gaara's pain and Gaara understands your pain. Please save Gaara...m happy that someone like you has appeared in the world of Shinobi that we foolish old people created. Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. The Sand Village and Konoha. Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day. That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned… That power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like none before you_ " Chiyo's voice said to him.

" That's right , i'll bring Gaara back and defeat anyone who gets in my way " Naruto replied as he walks out of the hospital standing tall fully healed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campgrounds<strong>

The tent explodes creating a wave of energy around Orihime . The Reiatsu shoots up revealing a golden wave of Reiatsu in the sky which then brightens the dark sky within 2 mile radius . Orihime emerges with a rainbow aura around her with rainbow colored phoenix wings with an intense look of anger in her eyes which now has glowing blue eyeballs with no pupils .

" I will not forgive those who hurt my friends, you guys would be punished for your crimes for i would the one to send you to hell ! " Orihime shouted in intense anger .

" What's happened to her ? She's completely changed in her personality , those are the eyes of a cold blooded killer " Sai said to himself.

" How strong is she Fu ? " Torune asked his partner.

" I can't read her Chakra anymore, is as if she 's suppressing it or it's too high to even be sensed " Fu answered.

" Rangiku and Isane are in trouble,,must help them and must destroy my enemies " Orihime said to herself who has been influenced by the power she unlocked.

" Either way we need to put an end to her life regardless " Sai said to his team as they come at Orihime but Orihime teleports as a mass of golden light away.

Meanwhile 2,500 feet west of the campground . Rangiku is still recovering her Reiatsu while Isane is healing Izuru when 2 Root members jump out of the trees and go to ambush them.

" Die ! " said one of the Root members as they go to decapitate Rangiku.

" Say goodbye Shinobi ! " the other Root member shouted as he goes to stab Isane from behind through the heart but in a split second ,one of them is pierced in the heart and the other is decapitated. Orihime appears there to stand in front of them.

" Orihime! Is that you ? " Rangiku asked her.

" What's what that aura of hers ? " Isane questioned shocked to see Orihime like this but Orihime disappears without saying a word.

" She's fast ! " Nanao stated.

" Who is she ? What is she ? " Momo asked.

" What happened to you Orihime ? The girl i know would never kill people , what caused you to turn this way ? " Rangiku said to herself.

Meanwhile at the main tent ,Iba, Hisagi ,Yumichika, Ibiki,Ikkaku, Renji and Rukia are being overwhelmed by the Root members.

" They're too much against our injured state ! " Renji said to Rukia as he's cut down by one of the Root members.

" Renji ! " Rukia shouted only to get kicked in the stomach by a Root member.

" These guys are everywhere ! " Iba stated as he's cut across the chest by a Root member .

" Damn it ! " Ikkaku replied as he's punched in the face by a powerful Root member.

" Ikkaku ! " Yumichika shouted as he goes to save Ikkaku but is stabbed twice in the shoulders falling down from his injuries.

" Damn it ! I won't let them pass through here " Hisagi stated as he fights off 5 root members but is stabbed 5 times in the chest by the Root members.

" Guys , shit ! " Ibiki shouted as she's then stabbed in the stomach by a Root member.

Meanwhile the Captains try to move but are barely able to due to their lack of Reiatsu.

" Damn it, we can't fight them in our condition " Byakuya said to Hitsugaya.

" No kidding but we need to in order to survive " Hitsugaya stated.

" Those bastards would pay for attacking the campground filled with sick and dying people " Sajin stated as he goes to charge into battle.'

Meanwhile Yachiru is trying to wake up Kenpachi .

" Kenny , wake up! Wake up ! " Yachiru shouted but he is barely conscious. One Root member comes at her from behind aiming his blade at the little girls neck.

" He's not ever waking up , time to join him in eternal sleep Shinigmai " the Root member said to Yachiru as he goes to decapitate the little girl who barely noticed him only for him to be vaporized touching Orihime.

" Jiggles, is that you ? " Yachiru asked Orihime. Kenpachi sense her and wakes up.

" Is it that human girl ? What's happened to her? She's gained a frightening new amount of power. What is she ? " Kenpachi said to himself as he stares at Orihime while barely awake.

Orihime then teleports towards Soifon who is slowly being beheaded by a root member as they cut through her jugular vein.

" ARRGGHHHARRCCCCAAKKAKK ! " Soifon struggled in pan as blood comes out of her mouth and neck.

" We're halfway through her bone ! " said one of the Root member.

" Beheading an injured Captain would definitely decrease enemy morale " the other Root member replied as they are about to finish off Soifon.

" Is this the end for me ? Why do i have to die such a horrible death ? " Soifon asked herself as she starts to lose consciousness but Orihime appears and kills the two beheaders with her hands melting them slowly.

"ARRRRGRH ! " both of them yelled as they disappear into dust. Orihime then touches Soifon's neck and within a splitsecond, Soifon is fully healed from her brutal injuries and near decapitation.

" Impossible, not only did Orihime easily kill those two elite ninja but she completely restored my neck and saved my life there. Just what is she ? " Soifon said to herself as Orihime disappears again.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya,Sajin and Byakuya make a final stand against the remaining 7 Root members in the tent.

" Guess this is it for us ? " Byakuya asked Hitsugaya.

" I'm too young to die like this, i never even got married yet " Hitsugaya answered.

" I never got to reunite with Tōusen " Sajin replied with a sad look on his face .

" At least i would met Hisana up there ! " Byakuya replied as the Root members charge at the severely weakened Captains only for Orihime to appear and they all vaporize within the radius of Orihime but none of the Captains are wounded.

" What just happened ? " Hitsugaya asked shocked to see them all dead and Orihime standing there .

" What the hell am i looking at ? " Byakuya asked shocked and speaking out of character with some emotion behind his voice.

" Is that really Orihime ? " Sajin asked them only to see Orihime disappear again.

Orihime then appears at the main gate where she is surrounded by 11 Root members.

" Men, take aim and take her out ! " one of the Root members stated .

"** Fire Style: Fireball ****Jutsu** " all the Root members shouted as they all shoot fireballs at Orihime but the fireballs are useless as Orihime's body is unfazed by the fireballs.

" Our attacks are useless against her ! " said one of the Root members .

" Try again ? **Fire ...** " said the Root leader only to see himself cut in half before he can finish his sentence by Orihime. Orihime then uses teleportation by light to cut all the other Root members in half from head to toe with a single karate chop.

More Root members show up and go to attack Orihime. 22 root members come at Orihime with different Jutsus.

"** Water Style:Water Shot Jutsu** " 3 root members chanted as they shoot water at Orihime but the blast deflect off Orihime's body and shots holes through the 3 users bodies killing them by ricochet.

" **Fire Style: Fireball ****Jutsu** " 13 Root members chanted as they all shoot fireball Jutsus at Orihime only for Orihime to deflect them easily with her right hand and they are all burned by their own attacks.

" **Wind Style :Gale Palm** " one Root member chanted as he shoots a wind blast at Orihime but Orihime nonchalantly blocks it and then grabs the guys head and removes his spinal cord from his body with the brain attached to it and kills him.

" **Earth Style : Rock Levitation Jutsu **" 4 Root chanted as they levitate heavy rocks towards Orihime with Chakra but Orihime uses her Chakra to deflect the rocks and have the flying rocks kill the users.

" **Lightning Style : Lightning Bolt Jutsu **" the 2 remaining Root members chanted as they shoot lightning right at her but Orihime remains unfazed .

" Impossible! nothing works against her, is she invincible ? " one of the Root members asked.

" We got to retreat ! " the other Root member answered as they try to run.

" There's no escape , i told you guys you would be punished for what you done here and i met it . You're no longer dealing with Orihime Inoue anymore, i am **Gekidō Toai Tenshi**(激怒と愛天使の _Angel of Rage and Love_ ). The very core of Orihime's powers and the true form of Shun Shun Rikka and the one who would destroy all enemies in my path , i'm born form Orihime's desire to protect her friends and protecting my friends is what i must do " Orihime said to the root members now sounding much more like a woman in her 30's than the Orihime we all know as she punches one of them in half and then kicks the other one in half.

All the root members in the campground use Shunshin and struggle to get away from the rampaging Orihime.

" She's a monster ! " said one of the Root members.

" Run for your lives ! " said another Root members.

All the 55 remaining Root members make it 1 mile north of the campground at the ruins where Danzō fought Ichigo when Orihime suddenly appears in her angel form.

" Insects like you can't hope to escape from your crimes. I'm the fusion of all of Shun Shun Rikka spirits combined with Orihime young body, you fools were doomed from the start " Angel Orihime said to them as she goes to kill them but is stopped by Sai , Fu and Torune.

" That's enough from you ! " Sai said to Orihime.

" This is as far as you go ! " Fu stated.

" We won't let you live, you are far too much of a threat to Konoha " Torune said to Orihime.

" Don't push your luck, i'll kill all of you and make you pay for taking Ichigo, Chad and Uryū's life " Angel Orihime replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen sees what's going on his television screen as well as Gin and Tōusen.

" This is quite unexpected ! " Aizen said to his comrades.

" I never knew Orihime had such immense power " Gin stated with his eyes wide open.

" For once, this wasn't part of my plan "Aizen stated.

" Her RYK level is ridiculously high, it shattered the Soul Phone calculating the power level of her new form . She's over **9,000,000 RYK **" Tōusen stated.

" How can you read the Soul Phone ? Aren't you blind ? " Gin questioned.

" Well i told you i can sense it with Reiatsu " Tōusen answered.

" This is impossible ? Where did Orihime get all this Reiatsu from all the sudden ? She doesn't process an Hollow form or a Tailed Beast, could it be that Orihime has found a way to throw away her Reiatsu to the point that its impossible to sense her unless she voluntarily lowers her power ? Somehow Orihime has achieves evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami to the point that both Shinigami and Humans are become unable to feel her Reiatsu unless she voluntarily lowers her level and allows them to interfere, in the same way that a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. Orihime is standing in a dimension even higher than of a Kage meaning not even i'm as powerful as her . She is truly the one that i need to win this war, if i gain this much power then even the Soul King can't beat me _" _Aizen said to himself as he looks at the screen.

" Aizen are you alright ? " Gin asked.

" I'm fine ! " Aizen answered.

" It looks like the fluctuation of Reiatsu has led the Nine Tails out straight to the campground " Gin stated.

" I think he believes that massive rise of Reiatsu belongs to the One Tails who is also his friend " Tōusen explained.

" Is that right ? Looks like things are bound to get interesting " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile south of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Naruto senses a disappearing Reiatsu that he can barely sense.

" What's going on ? One minute i sensed Gaara's spiritual power now i don't. What's going on here ? " Naruto asked himself as he rushes to find Gaara not knowing Gaara is anywhere close to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 70 miles away in Tanzaku Quarters<strong>

The mayor then sees a series of explosions happening 30 miles east of the city .

" The explosions are getting closer to the city, all the civilians have began evacuation as we speak " the assistant said to the Mayor.

" Very well then, it's clear an invasion force has attacked the Land of Fire . All we can do is hope Konoha wins this " the Mayor replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade is forced to block against Yoruichi when they sense the Reiatsu from a distance.

" What's going on in Konoha ? I sensed a strong Chakra around the level of a Tailed Beast just now and it just suddenly disappeared. Did Naruto transformed again and Yamato quickly suppressed his Tailed Beast form ? " Tsunade said to herself as she stays on the defensive.

" Who's spiritual power is there ? Is it Ichigo's ? No this spiritual power is completely different in the fact that it was just suppressed so fast. There's no way Ichigo has complete control of his Inner Hollow so who's spiritual power was it i sensed . No matter, i need to kill this woman first then ask questions later " Yoruichi thinks to herself.

" I must think of a way to beat her! Her Bankai is too fast for me to counter . I'm running low on Chakra and there's a limit to how many times i can heal myself . Had i not process such an ability, i would be dead a very long time ago. I barely recovered from my last battle with that white haired elder Captain and now i'm fighting this one. Even if i had all of Katsuyu's Chakra, there's no changing the fact that she far outclasses me in the speed department " Tsunade said to herself as she tries to withstand the strain on her body.

" Time to end this **Jigensoku Kiretsu **( 次元速の亀裂_Dimensional Speed Rift_) " Yoruichi chanted as she moves at light speed after slashing the air then smashes into Tsunade's right arm shattering the armor on her right arm.

" Damn it, my gauntlet was shattered so easily by the force of her speed " Tsunade said to herself as she struggles to get back up only to be hit again by an immense force of speed shattering the gauntlet on her left hand.

" You can never contend with my speed Hokage , i move at the speed of light. You can't hope to catch me in a million years " Yoruichi said to Tsunade she is about to slash the air again but Tsunade almost hits her with a powerful punch smashing the ground.

" Damn it, almost had her that time ! " Tsunade said to herself.

" Damn it, how did she came so close to hitting me that time ? There's no way she could hear or sense me let alone see me given i'm moving too fast to be detected so how was she so close to hitting me that time ? " Yoruichi asked herself.

" She's sticking to melee attacks as oppose to blasting me with Kidō or her claw blasts . This means she's either arrogant and believes she can win by simply hacking me to pieces despite knowing my Sōzō Saisei or she knows very well that i'll keep regenerating but is afraid to waste too much energy on energy based attacks. Still this Bankai of hers that gives her an extreme speed boost is annoying as hell , with her moving or claiming to move at light speed , i can't see hear or sense her at all but i can still feel her touch and strike back but it's hardly that effective and eventually my Chakra reserves would be depleted. I need to think of a way to beat her " Tsunade thinks to herself as she stands there while reforming her armor

" Time for another round ! " Yoruichi said to Tsunade despite knowing Tsunade can't even hear her as she slashes the air again and travels at lightspeed . Tsunade feels a cut on her right arm from Yoruichi's claws but Tsunade manages to use a left palm strike to nearly hit Yoruichi in the face " It happened again, he catching on to my Bankai's ability ? This woman is one tough one that's for sure " Yoruichi said to herself.

" I think i can do this ! " Tsunade said to herself as her right arm heals up.

" I see, so that's you game huh. Striking me when you're grazed or injured. Not a bad plan but it won't work " Yoruichi stated as she crosses both her arms and releases a double slash wave creating a small tear in space around her then points her tail at Tsunade " **Senkō** (閃光_Flash of Light ) " _Yoruichi chanted as she dashes into Tsunade 1,250 times per second for 12 seconds moving so fast that it sees like Tsunade was being barraged by Ginrei Kojaku with thousands of golden light streaks hitting Tsunade's body doing a total of 15,000 light speed stabs leaving bee sting size wounds that are deceptively deep all over her body bypassing her armor.

" Damn it ,she's way too fast. I guess this is it ... " Tsunade said to herself as she struggles to heal herself while Yoruichi is noticeably exhausted.

" She's still not down from a hit like that ? I accurately stroke every part of her body with full force and yet she still stands ? The will power in this woman is incredible , still she would have a very hard time healing those wounds. My Reiatsu level is pretty low after using **Senkō** (閃光_Flash of Light ) _but it's highly effective of breaking defenses and seriously wounding or killing enemies by making myself a mass of light to strike enemies multiple times or multiple enemies however the longer i use it, the more exhausting it is to the body . Either way, she's done for and it's time i finish this " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes to attack Tsunade.

" I need to get up my Chakra but my body has been pierced everywhere except my heart and brain, guess she's saving that for last... i got it " Tsunade said to herself as she stands there drenched in her own blood healing.

" Incredible, she's still able to stand there and heal but it should be much slower now that she has blood leaking everywhere. Still this kind of threat is not what the Soul Society needs. You're far too dangerous to the Soul Society to live " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes for the finishing blow slashing the air "**Jigensoku Kiretsu **( 次元速の亀裂_Dimensional Speed rift_) " Yoruichi chanted as she stabs Tsunade directly through the heart " What the hell? She didn't even try to dodge the attack or defend " Yoruichi said to herself when all the sudden Tsunade grabs her right hand.

" **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration ) " _Tsunade chanted as all her wounds heal while Yoruichi's hand is stuck in Tsunade's chest. her armor reforms and pushes Yoruichi's claw out of Tsunade's chest .

" Impossible, she's healing even with my claw at her heart " Yoruichi said to herself shocked to see Tsunade still alive when Tsunade removes Yoruichi's arm out of her chest and breaks it with a twist " ARRRGHUGAGH ! " Yoruichi shouted in pain as she tries to go free.

" Time to end this **Yamahasai Dageki**(山破砕打撃_Mountain Crushing Blow_ ) " Tsunade shouted as she goes for a powerful right punch.

" FUCK ! " Yoruichi shouted as she's hit directly creating a 6 mile semi radius explosion which engulfs the area in smoke.

The smoke clears up to reveal a devastating trail of destruction was left behind reducing the grassy plain to a barren crater filled desert. Tsunade badly exhausted of her energy with her armor chipping .

" Damn it, i reached my limit with Sōzō Saisei. I can't heal my organs anymore without threatening my life force , still not even she could of survived that blow " Tsunade stated as her slug armor starts to slowly crack and fall apart piece by piece.

Suddenly Yoruichi reemerges and is revealed to be severely injured. Her right arm is severed from the force of the punch , Yoruichi also has a compound fracture on her left arm with her humerus poking out partially from the elbow . Yoruichi's ribs are exposed partially pointing out of the skin as well as her femur bones on both knees and suffers serious damage to all her internal organs . Her hair is now loose while her face drips with blood as well as her mouth form her damaged organs.

" Damn it ! It's not over yet ! **Megami Sōkōiyashi** ( 女神の装甲を癒し_Healing Goddess Armor_) " Yoruichi chanted as she struggles to heal all her wounds and manages to fix every wound except for her damaged liver which suffered the worse damage. Both fighters stand there brutally exhausted of their injuries.

" You're really stubborn aren't you ? " Tsunade stated.

" So are you, still i can tell you reached your limit look at how banged up your armor is " Yoruichi said to Tsunade but then her right metal boot starts to crack.

" Looks like you are in no position to brag about it yourself " Tsunade replied as she comes at Yoruichi with everything she got.

" If you want to play that way then so be it ! " Yoruichi shouted as they clash attacks again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Danzō and Kisuke clash attack with each other . Danzō clashes his cane sword with Kisuke as both slashes release tons of energy devastating the area around them . Kisuke and Danzō have been clashing attacks for nearly 3 minutes.

" Try stopping this ! " Danzō stated as he channels wind to his sword and goes to strike Kisuke but Kisuke blocks his attack with his own two handed sword strike.

" **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a red laser beam from the tip of his sword like a Cero towards Danzō which goes through him seemingly killing him only to see him fade out and appear behind Kisuke.

" **Wind Style Vacuum Bomb **" Danzō chanted as he fires a spherical blast towards Kisuke but Kisuke counters his attack.

"** Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen : Divine Goddess Shield_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he deflects the attack back at Danzō once again killing him but Danzō comes behind him with Wind infused in his blade .

" **Iaidō:Kazewaru **(居合道風を割る_Way of Iai :Dividing Wind ) " _Danzō chanted as he charges at Kisuke with high speed running slash with wind on his blade cutting through the shield of Kamigamitate nearly cutting Kisuke but then the female shield warrior swings down her sword and cuts Danzō in half.

" I should've warned you, Kamigamitate counters melee attacks by swinging down the sword in Beniōhi's right hand and damages then with the blade " Kisuke explained to Danzō only to see Danzō revived .

" You're really starting to annoy me , **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō chanted as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers at Kisuke.

" **Danku** (斷空,_Splitting Void_) " Kisuke countered as he blocks all the strikes with his Kidō barrier.

"Try this for size !**Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles which causes the barrier to shake.

" **Hadō #** **19. Keiyari** ( 軽槍_Light Spear )" _Kisuke chanted as he throws a spear made of light at Danzō through his head however he fades away and appears behind Kisuke .

" **Wind Style :Wind Tunnel Cannon**( 風遁, 風洞大砲 _Fūton:_ _Fūdōtaihō_ ) " Danzō chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from his mouth .

" **Hadō # 86. Gōkaryūkajikanon** ( 業火龍の火事のカノン。 _Hellfire Dragon Blaze Canon_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a massive fire blast from his hands which overpowers the windblast and sets Danzō on fire and Kisuke watches Danzō burn to a crisp on to see it fade away and Danzō is behind him again.

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets** " Danzō countered as he shoots 500 bullets made of wind from his mouth at kisuke at 50 shoots per minute but Kisuke cuts then to bits swinging his sword at high speeds . Kisuke dodges all the shots and goes up close to Danzō.

" **Mōda # 25 Hakaiakkusu **(破壊アックス_Destruction Axe_) " Kisuke as he spins around his sword with his right hand and forms a rotatory spin knocking back Danzō and moves the sword in a buzzsaw formation and swings it left and right cutting Danzō across the chests and then hits the ground with a powerful swing creating a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 6,000 foot radius. The attack seemingly sliced Danzō in half but it was another illusion .

" **Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu **" Danzō chanted as he throws 2 shuriken at Kisuke but Kisuke manages to dodge then.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he blasts Danzō in half but Danzō reappears .

" How long do you think you can hold out until you're out of energy ? " Danzō asked.

" That depends, how are you holding out ? " Kisuke answered as Danzō suddenly coughs up blood.

" What the hell ? " Danzō asked as blood comes out his mouth.

" Did you really think this mist was just here for design to blind you ? **Beniōhi** :**Kurenai Kyūketsuki Kiri** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾i深紅の吸血鬼霧_Crimson Queen : Crimson Vampire Mist) _is the true power of Beniōhi . This is caused simply by releasing my Bankai_ , _every energy blast i use in my Bankai state contains the mist after the explosion wears off called **Shinku Shikiri** (深紅死の霧_Crimson death Mist_). I can activate this poison at anytime i want , once gathering enough mist Reiatsu around the battlefield, i command the mist spread into a thick cloud to drain my opponents life force by sending the mist into your body which causes your bloodstream to get poisoned by overgrowing your red blood cells " Kisuke explained to Danzō .

" You bastard, you were poisoning all this time ? I didn't even detect this being a poisonous cloud " Danzō stated.

" Because unlike a normal poison,it has a delayed effect that slowly drains the opponents life force . You must absorbed enough of it to start poisoning your body " Kisuke said to Danzō .

" You bastard, you think you have this won as long as i have my Izanagi , you can't hope to kill me " Danzō stated as he goes to attack only to see all ten of his eyes on his right arm are closed " What ? Impossible "

" You see i figured out the weakness in your technique. When all ten of your eyes have closed on your right arm, you can't escaped death anymore isn't that right ? " Kisuke explained to Danzō .

" You knew about Izanagi ? " Danzō asked him shocked to hear about it .

" Call it a hunch, when i finally figured out your secrets in that technique when i used my **Beniōhi**:: :**Hanshu no Jūken** ( 紅王妃_,_藩主の十剣_Crimson Queen_:_Twelve Swords of the Feudal Lord )_ to attack you as well as my **Beniōhi**: **Shiōbu**( 紅王妃,死のオーブ _Crimson Queen Orbs of Death ) _, i was able to figure out your weakness. I used **Beniōhi**:**Kurenai Kyūketsuki Kiri** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾i深紅の吸血鬼霧 _Crimson Queen : Crimson Vampire Mist_) to double the rate you use up your chakra which reduced the time of your technique from 1 minute to a mere 30 seconds " Kisuke explained to Danzō .

" You tricked me ? You bastard ! " Danzō shouted.

" Now you're unable to turn your own death into an illusion therefore you are no longer immortal ! Therefore we are on even grounds again " Kisuke said to Danzō.

" This can't be happening , that crafty bastard doesn't realize what he just done. Because of him, i need to get Orochimaru to reawaken the eyes, i must defeat this guy before i completely run out of Chakra. I'll use this Jutsu " Danzō said to himself as he generates a tornado around his cane sword and it becomes a spiraling condensed , compressed sword of wind shaped like a scimitar " **Shinkūtatsumakiha** (真空竜巻刃 _Vacuum Tornado Blade_ ) "

" What is that ? " Kisuke asked Danzō.

" It's my strongest blade, you can't hope to defeat it . It concentrates all my Chakra into purely offensive power, you stand no chance " Danzō explained to Kisuke as he swings his new sword towards Kisuke's Bankai and then pushes Kisuke back.

" Damn it ! " Kisuke stated as his Bankai chips and gets a deep crack from the impact of Danzō's sword strike as the force of the slash levels everything within 6 mile semi radius explosion.

" It's useless to fight me , my sword could cut anything . Nothing could match the power of **Shinkūtatsumakiha** (真空竜巻刃 _Vacuum Tornado Blade_ ) " Danzō taunted.

" Looks like you're become serious ! " Kisuke stated as he dispels the red mist and it all condenses into his Bankai blade which causes the sword to vibrate at fast speed . The sword grows to be the size of an ordinary katana with Reiatsu engulfing Kisuke "**Beniōhi** **:Shinigami Ketsujin **(紅王妃_,_死神血刃_Crimson Queen :Reaper Blood Blade_ ) " Kisuke said to Danzō.

" What's that blade ? " Danzō asked.

" It's my Bankai's special ability ! **Beniōhi** **:Shinigami Ketsujin **(紅王妃_,_死神血刃_Crimson Queen :Reaper Blood Blade)_ grows in portion to the amount of lifeforce i steal from my opponents as well as their Reiatsu. I stole around 60% of your Reiatsu meaning my blade is 160% stronger than it was before " Kisuke explained to Danzō.

"I see, very well then. Let's see what you got " Danzō replied as they both clash attacks with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of the campground<strong>

Orihime stands in her angel form while Sai, Fu and Torune go all out to attack her.

" **Chōjū Giga** (超獣偽画_Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll_ ) " Sai chanted as he draws 5 ink lions to attack Orihime but the ink melt on contact with her doing no damage " Damn it, it failed again "

" I got her this time **Kokoro Yana** (心梁_Mind Beam) " _Fu chanted as he goes to blast Orihime with a mental blast but Orihime easily deflects the blast with right wrist.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Mushidama **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・蟲玉_Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Beetle Sphere_ ) " Torune stated as he has all the insects swarm Orihime but the insects die off from her aura.

" Is that all you got ? " Angel Orihime asked them.

" Why aren't any of our attacks working ? " Sai asked his teammates.

" Now it's my turn to make you feel the pain you inflicted on my friends " Angel Orihime shouted as she dashes at the guys.

" Here she comes ! " Sai said to his teammates as they dodge a knife edge chop from Orihime .

Fu, Sai and Torune each draw their Tantō's out and swing them at Orihime but the attack fails as the blades shatter on impact with her chest.

" This is bad, we can't cut her ! " Fu stated .

" What is she made of ? " Torune asked him.

" DIE ! " Orihime shouted as she charges to behead Torune.

" **Sumi Nagashi**( 墨流し_Ninja Art: Ink Flush_) " Sai chanted as he directly pours out his ink instead of using it to draw to create a nest of snakes to bind down Orihime stopping her attack.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Mushi kyōkihōi **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・ 虫狂気包囲 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Encircling Insect Frenzy_ ) " Torune chanted as he spreads insects around Orihime but Orihime burns the insects with her rainbow aura .

" Got you ! **Chōjū Giga: Ikaritori **(超獣偽画 , 怒り鳥 _Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll: Birds of Fury _) " Sai countered as he draws two small birds with marks similar to paper bombs to come at Orihime. The explosion levels everything within a 600 foot radius however Orihime emerges unharmed from the blast.

" Is that all you got ? " Angel Orihime asked with a stoic tone.

" Impossible, she hasn't gotten a single starch on her " Sai stated.

" What is it going to take to injure her ? " Torune asked .

" I can't believe that 2 Jōunin and Sai can't even starch this one girl " Fu replied.

" Which one to kill first in exchange for the life of my friends ? " Angel Orihime asked them as she looks at Fu " You die first !" Orihime stated as she goes to attack Fu.

" Watch out Fu ! " Torune shouted as he goes to protect Fu but he takes a punch through his stomach which causes Fu's guts to spill out and causes him to struggle and stagger in immense pain.

" TORUNE ! " Fu shouted as he watches his friend fall critically wounded.

" Now it's your turn ! " Orihime shouted as she charges at Fu with intense fury.

" **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ )" Fu shouted as he tries to blast away Orihime but Orihime easily shatters the mental force field and uses a roundhouse kick to amputate Fu's entire left arm " ARRGGH ! "

" This is bad, she just easily amputated and disemboweled two Jōunins, is this the same power that damaged Danzō earlier ? " Sai said to himself .

" Now you pay as well ! " Orihime shouted as he dashes at Sai.

" I'm dead if she hits me ! " Sai said to himself as he is about to be hit by a powerful punch to the head.

" **Nōshōgeki** (脳衝撃 _Brainshock )" _Fu chanted as he fires an electrical blast from his mind paralyzing Orihime in her tracks despite having one arm.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Mushi kyōkihōi **(ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き・ 虫狂気包囲 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Encircling Insect Frenzy_ ) " Torune chanted as he binds down Orihime .

" Okay we need to hit her with everything we got " Sai said to his badly injured friends.

" **Nanōki Dokumushi: Utsuro** ( ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き.虚 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Hollow) " _Torune chanted using the last of his Chakra while lying on the ground trying to hold in his guts as he summons all the insects , surrounding Orihime within a 1,000 foot radius of her.

_" _**Kokoro Hasaikyū **(心破砕球_Mind Crushing Sphere)" _Fu chanted as he charges up a colorless blast that shoots towards Chad and forms a bubble around him causing Orihime to be restrained.

" Now for the finishing blow! **Chōjū Giga: Ryū **(超獣偽画・龍_Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas Dragon_ )" Sai chanted as a massive ink dragon hits the sphere as well as the bug horde as the combined attacks create a 3,000 foot radius explosion.

The explosion clears up to reveal that Orihime is unfazed by the attack .

" Is that all you got ? " Orihime asked them as she grabs an insect and eats it.

" How is this possible ? Our strongest attack failed to damage her " Sai asked shocked to see her standing unfazed.

" How is she so powerful ? " Fu said while shrugging to move.

" She made a mistake eating my insects! **Nanōki Dokumushi: Fuka Yōchū no Bunkai **( ナノ大き毒蟲ナノ大き. 孵化幼虫の分解 _Nano-sized Venom Beetles: Hatching Maggot Decomposition_ ) " Torune as he channels his last remaining Chakra to grow insects inside of Orihime. Orihime's body is covered with insects in her skin turning purple .

" **Shinten Kugutsu Juin** (心転傀儡呪印_Mind Transfer Puppet Curse Jutsu_)" Fu chanted as he uses the last of his Chakra to seal Orihime's mind and soul inside a puppet while the real body decomposes into a skeleton.

" We did it, we finally did it ! " Sai said happily.

" There's no way she could've survived that Jutsu combination " Fu stated struggling to hold back the blood coming out his arm.

" We just need a medic here ! " Torune replied holding on to his guts.

Suddenly the puppet shatters and breaks and Orihime emerges out of the puppet fully revived from the attack.

" Impossible, she resurrected herself ! " Sai shouted.

" What the hell is she ? " Fu shouted.

" She's a monster ! " Torune stated as he tries to move.

" It seems you guys have reached your limit, now to bring justice to those who you have killed. Orihime would get her revenge right now ! " Angel Orihime stated as she gets into her prayer position while a ray of light appears around her and a rainbow colored ball of energy glows in her hands .

" We got to get out of here ! " Fu stated as he tires to pick up Torune with one hand but it 's a useless effort.

" Crap we're fucked ! " Sai shouted.

" Now die ! **Shun Shun Rikka** : **Kūkan Hōkai** (盾舜六花, 空間的崩壊 _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield: Spatial Disintegration_) " Orihime shouted as she shoots a flower shaped rainbow beam of energy that Fu and Torune are at.

" ARRRRGGGHGGHGH ! " Fu shouted as his body rapidly ages turning into a 60 year old in 5 second and after 10 seconds has been reduced to ashes.

" AAAWWWWEAAAGHGAHAH ! " Torune screamed as he ages as fast as Fu as he turns into dust from the blast.

" FU! TORUNE ! AARRGGGH ! " Sai shouted as his arm is taken from the blast as the beam grazes past him and heads westward heading 100 miles away.

The blast explodes creating a massive 30 mile radius explosion creating a massive wave of blinding light unleashing all her anger at once .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2,500 feet from the campground<strong>

Rangiku , Izuru , Momo ,Nanao and Isane see a massive bright light form the explosion binding them.

" My eyes ! " Rangiku shouted as she struggles to see .

" What's causing this bright light ? " Izuru asked frightened by the blinding blight.

" What's this massive force of Reiatsu ? It's unlike anything we witness " Isane stated while struggling to see .

" It's Orihime ! " Momo answered.

" What kind of power is this ? " Isane asked as she tries to cover her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Meanwhile inside the hospital tent. Yachiru sees the light as well as Iba, Hisagi ,Yumichika, Ibiki, Renji and Rukia who are in the hospital bed . Kenpachi, Sajin, Byakuya and Hitsugaya also notice the blast light.

" What's going on ? " Renji asked everyone.

" Not again ! " Yumichika stated trying to shield his eyes from the light.

" This is Deja Vu all over again ! " Iba said to his friends as he's barely able to see.

" What's causing this bright light ? " Rukia asked frightened.

" I don't know. It's as if the sun just exploded all the sudden " Ibiki answered while barely able to see.

" What intense power ! " Hisagi replied as he ducks down embracing death as well as everyone in the hospital.

Meanwhile all the other Captains wake up sensing the massive flash of light.

" What's going on here ? " Hitsugaya asked trying to shield himself from the flash of light.

" It's beyond comprehension ! " Byakuya answered.

" I can't see ! " Sajin stated .

" Could all this spiritual power really be coming from Orihime ? " Soifon asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

The underground level of the hospital starts to shake violently while Shizune, Sakura and Ino . The Hospital and all of Konoha is hit by another earthquake.

Tenten, Hinata , Kiba and Shino feel the earthquake which shakes everything within the earthquake proof hospital.

" What's going on ? " Hinata asked Kiba.

" It feels like the earth is shaking violently " Kiba answered.

" This is very bad " Shino stated.

Meanwhile at the hospital room. They feel another massive earthquake which rocks the hospital .

" What's going on ? " Ino stated while the shaking causes her to fall down.

" Another earthquake ! " Sakura answered as she also struggles to stand .

" Things are getting ugly, the Tailed Beast must be coming closer to Konoha " Yamato stated.

" At this point, we can only pray that Naruto holds it off long enough for you to seal both of them " Shizune replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles south of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Naruto sees a massive bright flash of light and senses a massive amount of power coming westward.

" Gaara ? Damn it, he must of turned into his Tailed Beast form . I got to stop him before he destroys Konoha " Naruto said to himself as he makes an u turn westward.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 70 miles away in Tanzaku Quarters<strong>

The mayor of the town sees a massive explosion from a distance.

" What's with that massive explosion ? " the mayor asked.

" I don't know ! " the assistant replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Kisuke and Danzō see the bright light from a distance.

" What is this immense power i'm sensing ? It's so monstrous, it's almost god-like " Kisuke thinks to himself.

" What is this massive force ? Could it be that the Shinigmai activated activated the 10 Tails already ? " Danzō said to himself as he looks at the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Yoruichi and Tsunade are fighting each other when they see the bright light from a distance.

" What's going on ? " Tsunade asked herself.

" Who's creating this much destructive energy ? " Yoruichi said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen sees what's going on his television screen as well as Gin and Tōusen.

" I never thought Orihime would have that much hidden power " Aizen said to his comrades.

" Her attack destroyed a large chunk of a mountain range ! " Gin stated with his eyes wide open.

" Her powers are amazing ! " Tōusen stated.

" And soon they would all be mine ! " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Squad 4's Campground<strong>

Orihime in her angel form created a 100 mile long, 100 foot wide and 20 foot deep fissure through the ground as she starts to wake up from her power induced rage. Orihime's blast produced the explosive force of 18 Megatons of TNT, over 1/3 the power of the Tsar Bomba . The explosive wave vaporized 1,056,000,000 meters ^3 of rock and soil.

" What happened ? What's going on ? " Orihime asked herself.

" _**You're finally awake ! Don't worry Orihime, all the people who caused you pain have been eliminated **_" her angel counterpart said to her.

" Who are you ? " Orihime asked her.

" _**I am Gekidō**_**_ Toai Tenshi_**(激怒と愛天使の _Angel of Rage and Love_ ). **_The very core of your powers and the true form of Shun Shun Rikka and the one who would destroy all enemies in my path , i'm born form your desire to protect your friends and avenge those who dare harm your friends with death _**_"_ Gekidō explained to Orihime.

" Why did you kill them ? I know those guys were horrible and deserve to get punished by we could of avoid killing them " Orihime questioned.

_"_**_ Are you naive ? I did you a favor killing them . Mind you they almost killed you and they killed Ichigo ,Chad and Uryū. Orihime it's okay to kill people when they threaten your life and the lives of thousands _**_"_Gekidō answered.

" I guess it can't be help i, but i never thought i was this powerful " Orihime stated.

_"_**_ I'll explain more of your powers when the time is ready, you aren't ready to learn about your powers just yet nor anywhere close to mastering this form you're in . Orihime go and bring back your fallen friends_**_ "_ Gekidō said to Orihime.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she teleports to the campground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Orihime goes to the badly damaged tent where Ichigo ,Chad and Uryū lie dead .

" What to do now ? " Orihime asked.

" _**Use my**_ **Shun Shun Rikka** **:Kūkan Sosei** (盾舜六花,空間蘇生 _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield:_ _Spatial Reanimation_ ) **_to revive all 3 of your _****_friends and heal all that were wounded in battle _**" Gekidō answered.

" What would happen to you ? " Orihime asked.

" I would defuse back to your friends who make up my full body " Gekidō answered.

" Very well then , i'll use it ! " Orihime replied as she goes into a prayer position " **Shun Shun Rikka** **:Kūkan Sosei** (盾舜六花,空間蘇生 _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield:_ _Spatial Reanimation_ ) " Orihime chanted as she unleashes a wave of light that engulfs the campground and everyone within the campground are hit by the light and then form Sōten Kisshuns around the people being healed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2,500 feet from the campground<strong>

Rangiku , Izuru , Momo ,Nanao and Isane are hit by the light and are each being healed up.

" I'm being healed " Rangiku stated as all her wounds are gone.

" Is this Orihime's doing ? " Izuru asked .

" Orihime is healing on a scale never seen before " Isane stated .

" I'm fully healed ! " Momo replied.

" What kind of power is this ? " Nanao asked .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Meanwhile inside the hospital tent. All the patients are being healed by Orihime.

" What's going on ? " Renji asked everyone.

" We're being healed ! " Yumichika answered.

" This is incredible ! " Iba said to his friends

" This must be the work of Orihime! " Rukia replied.

" That girl has serious amounts of power ! " Ikkaku said to Rukia.

" Where did Jiggles get that power ? " Yachiru asked.

" I don't know ! " Ibiki answered.

" What intense power ! " Hisagi replied as he ducks down embracing death as well as everyone in the hospital.

Meanwhile Zenny, Lemura and Enjoji are fully healed as well.

" Who's healing us ? " Zenny asked.

" It must be Orihime ! " Lemura answered.

" Boy that was a close one ! " Enjoji replied.

Orihime manages to fully restore Chad, Uryū and Ichigo back to normal and revive them with the last of her power. Chad wakes up fully restored but out of Reiatsu as well as Uryū. Orihime reverts back to her base power.

" What's going on ? " Chad asked amazed that he's still alive.

" I could've sworn i died , how can i be perfectly alive with my skin restored to normal ? " Uryū asked.

" I'm alive but how ? How did i survive 3 stabs to the heart " Ichigo asked shocked to see himself still alive.

" I bought you guys back from the dead with all my power " Orihime explained to them.

" How is that even possible ? " Uryū questioned.

" It's true , it took all my power to bring all 3 of you back to life " Orihime stated.

" It's amazing you process such a power Orihime " Ichigo stated.

" Thanks Ichigo, Ichigo i have something to tell you " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" What is it Orihime ? " Ichigo asked .

" Ichigo i ..." Orihime said to Ichigo as she was going to say something important but before she can say anything, she passes out from Reiatsu exhaustion and she falls asleep onto of Ichigo.

" She used too much of her life force , she needs rest " Uryū stated.

" So do we , my powers have yet to recover " Chad replied.

" I see what you mean ,what about you Ichigo ? " Uryū asked Ichigo.

" I have nearly all my powers back , so where are those assholes who hurt me ? " Ichigo asked.

" Yeah, where did they go ? " Uryū asked.

" They would pay for what they done ! " Chad stated.

" Hat and Clogs probably chase them off with Yoruichi . Still i already remember why i was sent here to do " Ichigo answered.

" Explains why a group of hardcore Shinobi would back away so easily but what is it that you need to do Ichigo ? Hitsugaya and Byakuya are safely in the Soul Society hands " Uryū asked him.

" Did you forget ? I have to capture the Nine Tailed fox so the Soul Society can win the upcoming Winter War,if the 9 Tails is fully developed we can kiss Karakura Town and the world of the living goodbye . I'm not going to let Aizen have his way with millions of innocent lives. Aizen has betrayed the Shinigmai and created the Shinobi and Arrancars to use as his weapons so he can rule over humanity as a god. I vowed that i would end this war so that's what i'm going to do " Ichigo explained to Uryū as he lifts up his Shikai and heads out.

" Good luck Ichigo ! " Chad said to him.

" Thanks guys ! " Ichigo replied as he then concentrates and then closes his eyes" **Reiraku** (霊縛, _Spirit Threads)" _Ichigo chanted as he visualizes hundreds of spirit threads .

" What is he doing ? " Chad asked.

" He's using **Reiraku** (霊縛, _Spirit Threads) _to find the location of the Tailed Beast " Uryū answered.

Ichigo then comes across a special spirit ribbon that is red-orange and filled with a malevolent aura similar to that of a Hollow.

" I found it ! It's quite a foul aura though but it's no doubt the aura of a Hollow . Now all it takes is for me to find him and capture him " Ichigo said to his friends.

" What if your not strong enough ? " Chad questioned.

" I've overcome worse odds before . Remember i fought against Kenpachi and Byakuya and were lucky to live there and the gap in power between me and those two were immense. Now that i have Hollowfication and Bankai training, i honed my skills better so i stand a far better chance this time around. Besides i'm not the type who gives up..., I'm the guy who fights to win " Ichigo explained to them as he heads out to fight Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's barracks<strong>

Unohana finishes using her Bankai to bring Ukitake back to life while severely exhausted of her Reiatsu. Ukitake gets back up fully healed.

" Unohana, i'm alive ! " Ukitake said to her.

" I was afraid i wasn't going to fix your neck . I almost lost you there " Unohana stated.

" Looks like your the lucky one yet again Ukitake " Shunsui replied .

" So what to do with the patients ? " Ukitake asked Unohana.

Suddenly Unohana gets a call from Hanataro about the attack on Squad 4's campground.

" What...Yeah...Uh huh...Oh no ...Listen begin the withdrawal of Shinigmai and preparations for a tactical retreat " Unohana commanded as she he hangs up the phone.

" What happened ? " Shunsui asked.

" The campground was attacked but thanks to Orihime, Kisuke,Yoruichi, Ichigo and his friends ,they were able to repel the assault however Orihime has also reached her limit in healing people and all the healers are exhausted of Reiatsu. You two need to inform Yamamoto about this and request that a tactical retreat must be made in order to maintain an strong enough invasion force against the other 4 Great villages " Unohana explained to them.

" You know how Old man Yama gets about having to retreat " Shunsui stated.

" Yeah but we managed to kill one Kage level Shinobi and i was able to at least severely weakened the other Sannin to the point Kisuke and Yoruichi could handle her with ease . All we need to do is get the Ninetails and we are good " Ukitake said to Shunsui.

" I wonder how Kisuke and Yoruichi are handling things ? " Unohana asked as she lies in bed and goes to sleep to recover Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 30 miles east of Tanzaku Town and 70 miles South of Konoha<strong>

Yoruichi and Tsunade charge at each other clashing attacks with each other. Yoruichi swings her right claw which clashes with Tsunade's armored left forearm which creates a collision wave leveling everything within a 1 mile radius . The Hokages for an uppercut with her right hand but Yoruichi blocks with her right claw and counters with a roundhouse kick which Tsunade barely ducks over and goes for a dashing punch but Yoruichi counters with a knee to the face breaking Tsunade's nose and blood comes out of her nose.

" Looks like you can't heal yourself anymore now ! " Yoruichi stated.

" Damn it, nice shot ! " Tsunade replied as she's unable to heal from the knee strike.

" If that's the case, then i win ! " Yoruichi replied as she dashes at Tsunade at full speed.

" Shit ! " Tsunade shouted as Yoruichi comes close to hitting her chest but she's stopped by the staggering pain in her right leg and her lower abdominal region .

" ARGGRRHGH ! " Yoruichi shouted as she stops in her tracks allowing Tsunade to react to her attack.

" **Tengokuyure**( 天国の揺れ _Heavenly Quake_) " Tsunade chanted as she smashes the ground with her right hand sending everything within a 3 mile radius 1 mile high sending the Former Captain flying up in the air . Yoruichi is sent flying hit in the legs by flying debris. The attack produces 290 Kilotons of TNT and sends 5,310,000 meters ^ 3 of rock flying upwards .

" Damn i can't move ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she is about to fall back down.

" **Lightning Release: Lightning Ball **" Tsunade chanted as she shoots a lightning blast from her hands towards Yoruichi.

"** Hado # 56. Kaze Kaminari Uzu** (風と雷の渦'_Vortex of Wind and Lightning_) " Yoruichi countered as she shoots a ball made of wind and lightning towards the Hokage's blast canceling it out while Yoruichi lands on the ground and goes to dash behind Tsunade.

" Do you think you can get past me again ? " Tsunade stated as she catches Yoruichi's left clawed hand and goes for a vertical chop against the ex Captain causing another powerful strike but Yoruichi narrowly escapes with a small gash on her left shoulder.

" Damn it, that last punch seriously injured my liver to the point it's slowing me down . My right leg also hasn't fully recovered from that blow she dealt against me before i released my Bankai. My **Megami Sōkōiyashi** ( 女神の装甲を癒し_Healing Goddess Armor_) uses raw speed to heal from grievous injures without prematurely aging by accelerating her cells in her body but i can't regrow organs and it drains my Reiatsu faster , i can only use it 3 times before my Bankai is forcibly deactivated . I already used it twice, i have no choice but to deal with these injuries but with my leg in such in bad condition and my liver ruptured, it's only a matter of time before i give out " Yoruichi said to herself as she pants heavily due to the pain and exhaustion she's facing.

" It seems like the last blow did some damage to her . By trying to force the acceleration of new cells in her right leg and her liver caused her to strain herself and it's now taxing her speed edge however her last attack on me taxed the limit i can heal myself. It basically comes down to whether i can counter her blow with my strength or would she be too fast for me to catch her " Tsunade said to herself as she goes to fight Yoruichi seriously exhausted.

Yoruichi and Tsunade continue to clash with each other. Tsunade goes for a right hook but Yoruichi dodges it with Shunpo and kicks Tsunade in the stomach however before Yoruichi can retreat, Tsunade grabs the Goddess of Flash's tail and throws her to the ground and goes for an elbow strike aimed at Yoruichi's larynx but Yoruichi counters with her tail blade stabbing Tsunade's right arm but the blade only narrowly penetrates the armor.

"Got you now ! **Kantsūo Sutorobo **( 貫通尾ストロボ _Piercing Tail Flash_) " Yoruichi chanted as she rotates her tail blade on her tail in her bankai state moving so fast it she shatters the armor in her right arm and pierces Tsunade's right arm causing her to bleed.

" ARRRUGGHG! " Tsunade shouted as she the uses her left arm to grab Yoruichi's tail and rips it off with all her strength revealing the tail was part of her bankai outfit.

" Damn it, you ruined my tail ! " Yoruichi shouted.

" Now it's my turn ! **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that Yoruichi dodges yet again and goes for her counterattack. The kick engulfs everything within a 4 mile radius leaving behind a 1,320 ft deep 1 mile diameter crater within the crater bottom producing 16.4 Megatons of destructive force from her kick .

" **Atsuensandā** (圧延サンダー_Rolling Thunder_) " Yoruichi countered as she rolls up into a ball and charges towards Tsunade like a buzzsaw cutting and damaging Tsunade with the spinning attack , then she follows up with a punch to Tsunade's face then a slide kick then a rising slash cutting Tsunade's face with the claws and then rolls up into a ball again and hits her down with immense force.

Tsunade manages to get back up with cuts on her face but the rest of her body is unfazed due to the armor. Tsunade comes at Yoruichi with a punch to her face knocking her into the air .

" I got you ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to strike Yoruichi with a jumping uppercut but the Goddess of Flash counters.

"** Raibyō no Tsume**(雷猫の爪_Lightning Cat Claws) " _Yoruichi countered as she slashes the air with her claws knocking down Tsunade to the ground. Tsunade blocks the strike but takes some damage from the blast. Yoruichi goes to do a jumping knee strike aimed at Tsunade's neck but Tsunade gets back up.

" **Tensandā Hakushu **( 天サンダー拍手 _Heavenly Thunder Clap_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she creates a shockwave smashing both her palms together to blast Yoruichi 3 miles away producing 700 Kilotons of TNT force . Yoruichi recovers from the shock wave while blocking it and comes at Tsunade again .

" **Hakuda # 19** **Raiōken** (雷王拳, _Thunder King Fist _) " Yoruichi chanted as she throws a rapid stream of high speed punches at Tsunade stomach hitting her 2,530 times damaging Tsunade pretty badly and smashing her into a pile of rocks with the last punch 1 mile away.

" Damn it, when would this woman go down ? She's tough , even stronger than the last guy i fought . How can an Ex Captain be much stronger than any of the current Captains " Tsunade asked herself as she goes to stand up.

"** Shitotsu Sansen**(嘴突三閃, _Beak-Thrust Tri-Flash_) " Yoruichi chanted as she binds down the Hokage.

" Damn it, i can't move ! " Tsunade stated.

" **Hakuda # 15. Sōkotsu** (双骨, _Double Bone_) " Yoruichi shouted as she goes to smash Tsunade with both fist but Tsunade breaks out the binding Kidō and counters with a kick to Yoruichi's stomach sending her flying " Fuck! "

" You won't escape from me,** Ōkashō Chūkei**(桜花衝中継_Cherry Blossom Impact Repeater)_ " Tsunade chanted as she punches the ground 20 times where Yoruichi is at with each punch releasing a 1 mile long fissure blast which explodes creating 3,000 foot radius explosion but Yoruichi recovers and dodges each strike . Tsunade then uses a two handed hammer fist strike on the ground causing a 3 mile radius explosion which Yoruichi is forced to block against.

" Damn it , at this rate ... " Yoruichi thinks to herself but before she can think any further, Tsunade charges at Yoruichi.

" Take this ! **Kongō Dengen** (金剛の電源_Adamantine Power _) " Tsunade chanted as she goes to do a punch but Yoruichi blocks with both hands as she struggles to hold back the Hokage's force of the punch produces 1.35 Megatons of TNT , producing a 3,665 foot diameter, 1,000 foot deep crater from the force of the punch which levels 129,000,000 meters ^3 of rock in the process despite Yoruichi holding back the punch.

" You're persistent but try this ! " Yoruichi shouted as she slashes with both claws pushing Tsunade back.

" What is she doing ? " Tsunade asked herself as she goes to punch Yoruichi.

" Too slow yet again Hokage! **Senkō** (閃光_Flash of Light ) " _Yoruichi chanted as she dashes into Tsunade 1,250 times per second for 12 seconds moving so fast that it sees like Tsunade was being barraged by Ginrei Kojaku with thousands of golden light streaks hitting Tsunade's body doing a total of 15,000 light speed stabs leaving bee sting size wounds that are deceptively deep all over her body bypassing her armor.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted in agony as she struggles to stand up with blood all over her body.

" You can't heal yourself anymore, now it's time you die " Yoruichi replied as she lounges her claw through Tsunade's heart.

" ARRGH! " Tsunade shouted as she coughs blood out her mouth but it turns out to be a clone.

" What ! " Yoruichi said shocked to see she hit a clone.

" **Shadow Clone Explosion** " Tsunade chanted as the fake Tsunade blows up creating a 2 mile radius explosion forcing Yoruichi back.

" How did she anticipate my attack so fast ? The only way she can counter it is if she saw through my **Jigensoku Kiretsu **( 次元速の亀裂_Dimensional Speed rift_) " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes to move but she's binded down by an invisible force.

" **Genjutsu Shibari **(幻術縛り_Paralysis Genjutsu _) " Tsunade chanted as she paralyses Yoruichi on the ground leaving her incapable of movement.

" Impossible, how did you counter my speed ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Your **Jigensoku Kiretsu **( 次元速の亀裂_Dimensional Speed rift_) is very powerful and the fastest ability i have ever seen however it takes you 3. 5 seconds for him to actually go into light speed . While i don't have the speed to stop you from using your ability, i had more than enough time to spring up this trap for you. I wanted for you to take my clone down before trapping you in this Genjutsu. You're no doubt the fastest person for nothing is faster than the speed of light however that is your flaw, it makes you arrogant and you leave gaps in defenses believing no one can hit you at full speed . You never considered the fact someone can stop you from achieving full speed " Tsunade explained to Yoruichi as she charges up her fist.

" What are you doing ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Finishing this battle once and for all !" Tsunade stated as she forms a seal on both hands and puts out both hands outward " **Hogoku Fūin: Josaidō Kōsen **(保護区封印：除細動の光線_Reserve Seal : Defibrillation Ray ) "_ Tsunade chanted as she shoots a wave of purple Chakra imbued with electricity and acid which comes at Yoruichi.

" If i'm hit by that blast, i'm dead ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she increases the vibrations within her body moving at intense speeds " **Kaijin Nekokage **(怪人の猫の影_Phantom Cat Shadow_) " Yoruichi chanted as the blast passes through her chest and body and travels 20 miles away.

" The blast passed through her ? " Tsunade said to herself shocked to see Yoruichi evade the blast as the blast hits a mountain 20 miles away and it creates a massive 6 mile radius explosion blowing up the mountain.

_" _That was too close for comfort !_ " _Yoruichi said to herself as she breaks out of the Genjutsu severely exhausted.

" How did you evade my attack ? I pinned you down " Tsunade asked Yoruichi while severely exhausted.

" I used **Kaijin Nekokage **(怪人の猫の影_Phantom Cat Shadow_) to vibrate my body at lightspeeds so i can become intangible making all attacks against me useless for 20 seconds " Yoruichi explained to Tsunade.

" You cease to amaze me , that was basically everything i got " Tsunade replied.

" For such a slow fighter, you sure were tough . I never thought i would ever meet an equal in hand to hand combat " Yoruichi stated.

" Same here ! " Tsunade replied.

" However you still can't beat me! " Yoruichi taunted as she gets into a karate stance.

" We'll see about that ! " Tsunade replied as she gets into a boxing stance.

Both the Hokage and the Former Onmitsukidō Commander clash fist with each other followed by kicks . Tsunade goes for a right roundhouse kick but Yoruichi blocks with her right forearm. The Slug princess then goes for a left jumping kick only for Yoruichi to intercept it and clash her foot against the Hokages . Yoruichi uses Shunpo to try doing a right face kick but Tsunade blocks with her left forearm.

" Not bad reflexes ! " Yoruichi said to Tsunade.

" Same here ! " Tsunade replied as she dodges an axe kick and follows up with a left uppercut which Yoruichi dodges .

Both fighters clash punches and kicks with each other 50 times before going back from each other. Yoruichi then kicks dirt into Tsunade's face then lands a jab into Tsunade mouth knocking out several teeth from the busty blondes mouth.

" Looks like you need a good dentist after that punch " Yoruichi taunted as Tsunade holds on to her mouth as blood comes out of it while she spits out 3 teeth.

" You bitch ! " Tsunade replied as she uses Shunshin then punches the ground binding Yoruichi then elbows her in the face knocking out several of her teeth.

" Should of saw that one coming ! " Yoruichi stated as she goes back and holds on to her 3 missing teeth.

" This fight has draw out for too long, it's time i end this " Tsunade said to Yoruichi as she puts both hands in a cross formation and her body forms a intense purple Chakra with electricity surging around her and acid forming around her gauntlets releasing purple Chakra around her body forming angel wings on her back.

" Very well then and it should end with your death " Yoruichi replied as she charges up energy in her claws and goes to a stance similar to Sōkotsu (双骨, '_Double Bone_') forming a golden aura around her the shape of panther.

" Time to end this ! " Tsunade said to Yoruichi.

" I was thinking the same thing ! " Yoruichi replied as they both dash at each other.

" **Shisaigo Tengoku Tenshi**( 死最後天国天使 _Angel of Death Final Paradise_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she comes at Yoruichi.

" **Togeneko : Mugen Ryōtsume **(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat Infinite Mass Claw ) " _Yoruichi countered as she comes at Tsunade.

Both punches clash with each other and both punches create a massive explosion blowing up everything within a 15 mile radius .The yellow and purple flash of light clears up in a few seconds revealing a massive 7 mile diameter ,2 mile deep crater with two fissures each 15 miles long, 100 foot wide and 1.5 miles deep . Tsunade and Yoruichi are at ground zero of the crater separated by the two 100 foot wide fissure that meets at the center. The combined force of the punches generated 110 Megatons of TNT, more than twice the yield of the Tsar Bomba.

" What a powerful punch ! " Tsunade said to Yoruichi as smoke covers her lower body at the other side .

" Did i hit her ? " Yoruichi said to herself as she then sees the smoke clear up from the explosion and her Bankai shatters and all her clothes come off revealing her naked body with blood coming from cuts and burns on her arms and legs " Damn it ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she falls to the ground on one knee while struggling to stand.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as the smoke clears up to reveal Tsunade has been split in half from the waist horizontally. Her upper body then slowly slides off and falls to the ground hitting face first with her barely able to stand as blood leaks out of her profusely.

Yoruichi gets back up barely able to stand with the hilt of her sealed sword in her hands while her clothes have been blown off.

" That was far too close , had i been directly hit by the blast itself i would be dead for sure. Even moving at full speed, the size of the explosion was more than enough to burn my arms and legs and melt away my clothes. There's no way she can survive a bisection, especially with no one around to heal her and with no Chakra left in her body to stop the bleeding " Yoruichi said to herself as she brushes off dust off her body.

" Amazing, she dodged the full extent of my punch and managed to cut me in half with a single blow bypassing even the mighty density of **Katsuyu Taisenāmā **(カツユ大戦アーマー_Slug Queen War Armor_ )_ . _Even if i had used 100% of Katsuyu's power, i couldn't evade that strike without injury but the strength she wields is insane " Tsunade said to herself as she passes out from her wounds and bleeds out.

" **Togeneko : Mugen Ryōtsume **(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat Infinite Mass Claw ) _is a punch so fast that no one could ever evade my strike . Using the full extent of my speed, i become light itself and move at the speed of light. I basically hit my opponent then move around the entire world over 7.5 times per second before slashing down my foe . Even the mightiest of foes can't survive a blow this power .The true power of the attack isn't the speed however, it's power comes from the massive amount of air pressure combined with my Reiatsu generated from my speed. The problem is that i can only use this technique once every day without causing a fatal strain to my body " Yoruichi said to herself as she walks away from the now leveled grassy plan which now resembles a canyon wasteland leaving a defeated Tsunade to die.

Yoruichi suffers from a severe bruise within her liver area, a mild bruise in the stomach region, small bruises on her left arm, mild bruising on her ribs , two cuts on her check , 2nd degree burns on her legs and left arm and 3rd degree burns on her right arm but her most devastating injury was her broken right leg which has become dark purple due to the immense damage to it .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Danzō and Kisuke clash against each other when they sense the spiritual powers of Tsunade and Yoruichi declining. Danzō is wielding his Shinkūtatsumakiha while Kisuke is wielding his Beniōhi :Shinigami Ketsujin .

" There's no doubt about it , it's the Fifth Hokage . Her life force is fading , this is excellent . Now there's no one who stands in my way of finally becoming the Sixth Hokage . I waited too long for this moment " Danzō said to himself as he parries Kisuke's slash .

" Yoruichi seems to have won her battle but given how low her Reiatsu is, it has taken a toll on her body . Now all i need to do is to beat this guy who i'm fighting right now " Kisuke said to himself as he sees Danzō charging up his attack.

"** Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Dangan** ( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸 _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet ) "_ Danzō chanted as he fired a greenish yellow wind blast at Kisuke but Kisuke dodges the blast .

" **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a red laser beam from the tip of his sword but Danzō blocks against the blast.

" **Wind Style Vacuum Bomb **" Danzō chanted as he fires a spherical blast towards Kisuke but Kisuke counters his attack.

"** Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen : Divine Goddess Shield_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he deflects the attack back at Danzō but Danzō dodges the strike and goes behind Kisuke with Shunshin.

" **Iaidō:Kazewaru **(居合道風を割る_Way of Iai :Dividing Wind ) " _Danzō countered as he charges at Kisuke with high speed running slash with wind on his blade cutting through the shield of Kamigamitate nearly cutting Kisuke but Kisuke blocks with his sword and pushes Danzō back.

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Kisuke stated as he goes to attack Danzō up close but Danzō dodges and goes for a sword slash aimed at the Former Captains neck.

" Got you ! " Danzō stated as he goes to slash Kisuke's neck but Kisuke blocks his strike.

" **Usugiri # 7 Kusagama**(草鎌, _Grass Sickle) " _Kisuke chanted as he does a fast sweeping slash at Danzō's legs but Danzō dodges the attack and jumps in the air.

" **Iaidō:Takatsume **(居合道鷹の爪_Way of Iai :Eagle Talon) " _Danzō chanted as he puts his sword in it's sheath rapidly then slashes downward creating a massive slash wave destroying the hill Kisuke was on and creating a 3 mile diameter, 1 mile foot deep crater with a 10 mile long fissure through it. Kisuke then appears behind him and goes to attack him

"** Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_)" Kisuke chanted as he generates a yellow blast that widens itself along the length of his cane as a horizontal blast, of yellow energy towards Danzō but Danzō blocks the attack with a strong grip from his right hand on his sword.

" **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō chanted as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers at Kisuke.

" **Beniōhi** **:Megami Arōame** ( 紅王妃, 女神アロー雨 _Crimson Queen : Goddess Arrow Rain ) " _Kisuke countered as he fires red blasts to counter the attack again. Danzō then inhales and exhales his attack

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets** " Danzō countered as he shoots 500 bullets made of wind from his mouth at Kisuke at 50 shoots per minute.

" **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke responded by firing his own barrage of energy bullets which collide with the bullets .

Kisuke clashes attacks with Danzō while both are using Kendo based attacks . Kisuke does a two handed jump strike causing the ground around Danzō to be uplifted 500 feet high as Danzō blocks the strike . Kisuke lands on the ground and pushes Danzō's sword back with a horizontal two handed swing and then goes for another slash but Danzō jumps over the attack and does a two handed jump slash which causes a 2,000 foot implosion wave . Danzō then uses his right hand to aim the sword at Kisuke's face but Kisuke blocks the strike . Danzō then tries to hit Kisuke with a right roundhouse kick but Kisuke blocks with his cane . Danzō then goes for a slash aimed at the right arm but Kisuke blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Danzō dodges and does a handstand then appears behind Kisuke.

" Got you !" Danzō chanted as he goes to stab Kisuke but Kisuke dodges and goes to attack Kisuke.

" **Hadō #54. Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames_) " Kisuke chanted as he fire a oblong blast of purple spiritual energy from his hands only for Danzō to dodge it.

" **Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu **" Danzō chanted as he throws 2 shuriken at Kisuke but Kisuke manages to dodge the shuriken . Danzō throws 5 more shuriken infused with wind at Kisuke but Kisuke manages to counter the attack.

"** Beniōhi** **:** **Megamiyumi **(紅王妃女神の弓 _Crimson Queen :Goddess Bow_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a blast of red energy at speeds 100 times faster than a Cero towards Danzō.

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles which negates the blast.

Kisuke and Danzō clash attacks with each other , they collide slashes and exchange chops and stabs . Danzō comes at Kisuke with a sweeping slash but Kisuke uses Shunpo to gain his distance and comes at Danzō's chest with a stab but Danzō blocks the blade.

" You are becoming a pain ! " Danzō stated as he pushes back Kisuke 200 feet.

" If that's the case, then allow me to finish this fight ! " Kisuke replied as he charges up his spiritual energy surrounding himself in red energy.

" So be it ! " Danzō replied as he surrounds himself with yellow green wind energy .

Both fighters dash at each other to deliver the finishing blow.

" **Beniōhi** **:Shinigami Ketsujin **(紅王妃_,_死神血刃_Crimson Queen :Reaper Blood Blade_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he clashes with Danzō.

"** Shinkūtatsumakiha** (真空竜巻刃 _Vacuum Tornado Blade_ ) " Danzō countered as he clashes with Kisuke.

Both of them stab through each other but Kisuke is pierced in the heart while Danzō is only pierced in the shoulder next to the left pectoral . Both of them are worn out from the attack and are badly injured.

" Looks like you' got me ! " Kisuke stated.

" How foolish, you think you could beat me in a sword fight ? I must admit, you're a very skilled fighter but you were no match against me even without my Izanagi " Danzō said to Kisuke but then Kisuke pops and explodes revealing that it was his last portable Gigal " What ? " Danzō shouted as he notices his skin turned crimson red and a white pentagram forms on his shoulder and left pectoral .

" Looks like the final stage of my Bankai attack has been completed " Kisuke said to Danzō.

" What did you do to me ? " Danzō asked.

" It's simple,my **Beniōhi** **:Shinigami Ketsujin **(紅王妃_,_死神血刃_Crimson Queen :Reaper Blood Blade_ ) condenses all the wild poison mist from **Shinku Shikiri** (深紅死の霧_Crimson Death Mist_) into my blade making a more controlled poison. When i stabbed you in the shoulder, i released all that mist inside of your body and now your blood cells have bonded violently with the Chakra in your body resulting in paralysis and setting you up for my ultimate attack " Kisuke explained to Danzō.

" Damn you ! " Danzō shouted.

" You were too arrogant , your arrogance and reliance on your powers is what led to your defeat and death. Goodbye fellow Shinigmai " Kisuke said to Danzō as he holds down his sword with both hands as 5 pentagrams appear around Danzō, one above Danzō, one below Danzō and two at the sides of Danzo's arms and one behind Danzō " **Beniōhi:Tenkami no hikari** ( 紅王妃_,_天の神の光_Crimson Queen :Heavenly Divine Light_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he shoots 5 beams from the pentagrams hitting Danzō.

" ARRRGH ! " Danzō shouted in agony as he is engulfed in a red light as the blast expands creating a 15 mile diameter beam of light that shoots up into the sky .

The smoke clears up to reveal Kisuke has reverted back to his sealed sword form . Kisuke is badly injured and low on Reiatsu struggling to breath while he stares at the ruins of the forest which has been reduced to ruins.

" That was exhausting , i almost died there. Had not for my final portable gigal,i would of died " Kisuke said to himself as he puts his blade back at the sheathe.

" Is this the best you can do ? " Danzō asked as he appears behind Kisuke and slashes him across the back.

" Impossible ! How did you escape my attack ? " Kisuke asked as he then sees Danzō's right eye which has the Sharingan.

" You almost had me with that attack however i had one last eye as an ace in the hole incase my other eyes were all taken out . I was able to escape using Izanagi for the final time however it cost me all my remaining Chakra. Now that i have you where i want you to be " Danzō explained to Kisuke as he goes for the finishing blow.

" Damn it, i left my guard down. I didn't think he could use that Jutsu again " Kisuke said to himself as he struggles to get back up but is too badly injured from the slash to get back up.

" I must commend you for giving me a good fight in such a while, these old bones haven't seen combat often and it was nice to finally get a good fight but you're a threat to Konoha and must be destroyed before you cause further damage " Danzō said to Kisuke as he goes to use his sword to behead Kisuke.

" I guess this is the end for me ! " Kisuke said to himself as is about to get beheaded but then he hears a from a distance.

" S**ōkaigan(Kaizō Kidō)**(蒼火 ガン(改造鬼道)_Blue Fire Shotgun (Modified Kidō)_) " Tessai chanted as he fires a close range range version of Sōkatsui releases a multiple energy blasts that force Danzō to defend against pushing him back.

" Tessai, you're here ? " Kisuke asked.

" I sensed you in trouble so i came to aid you " Tessai said to Kisuke.

" Careful Tessai, he's very powerful ! " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" I know, for him to leave you in such an injured state shows proof he's strong " Tessai stated.

" Crap, another fighter ? I can't hope to fight anyone in my weakened state , i must retreat from battle at once and recover " Danzō said to himself.

" Allow me to take this man on ! " Tessai said to Kisuke.

" Be my guess ! " Kisuke replied as he watches Tessai pull out a Katana with a blue grip, the hit has a golden ring on it and the blade is standard shaped.

" **Enchant Tenkūshokuin **(天空の職員 _Staff of the Heavens _)" Tessai chanted as his sword transforms into a large staff with a metal finial with two sections, each with three rings, (for a total of six rings), which represent the Six States of Existence - the cycle of samsara, of suffering and reincarnation.

" This isn't good , i must find a way out of here " Danzō said to himself as he thinks of how to escape the attack.

" Time to take no chances ! **Sentekkō Hashirame**(千鉄鋼の柱の雨_Rain of a Thousand Iron Pillars _) " Tessai chanted as he rains down multiple iron pillars as a much more powerful version of Gochūtekkan that Danzō dodges but is hit down by 2 pillars binding down his arms.

" Fuck, i can't move my body ! " Danzō said to himself as he struggles to move.

" **Gurasu Ketsugō** (草結合_Grass binding_) " Tessai chanted as he has vines shoot from the ground to entangle Danzō's legs.

" You're not taking any chance are you Tessai ? " Kisuke asked.

" I must make sure he doesn't escape to recover his full power " Tessai answered as he uses his Shikai to cast another spell " **Kinshōtaijū**(金床の体重_Anvil Weight)" _Tessai chanted as he uses his Shikai to increase gravity weighing down the pillars causing Danzō to be crushed even more.

" ARRRUGH ! " Danzō shouted in pain.

" _Flying lightning dragon of the heavens, cleanse the world of the corrupt bear down thy wrath of the lightning gods" _Tessai chanted as he moves his left hand and then claps his hands together as his sword generates blue lightning from his Zanpakutō horizontally in front of him and spins it like a fan. "**Hadō # 88.** **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** ( 飛竜撃賊震天雷砲 _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)" _Tessai shouts as he fires a massive lightning blast that goes into the air and forms a massive 300 foot winged European dragon.

" OH SHIT ! " Danzō screamed in terror as the blast hits him and creates a massive 2 mile radius explosion. The blast destroys all the remaining tress within the forest.

" You did it ! " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" There's no way he could've survived that ! " Tessai replied as he then sees the flames clear up and Danzō's corpse fade away.

" This isn't good, he escaped ! " Kisuke stated.

" But how could he escape ? I hit him with my powerful Kidō/Shikai combination. There's no way he could of moved away in time " Tessai stated.

" We'll get to him later, let's meet up with Yoruichi in the hospital and heal my wounds " Kisuke said to his friend.

" Right ! " Tessai replied as he carries Kisuke away.

" If only i knew about his abilities before, i could of won the battle but at least i rendered his eyes unusable . Now he's no longer an immortal and we can deal with later " Kisuke said to himself as he heads back to the campground.

Meanwhile from a distance . Danzō walks away from the explosion severely exhausted of his Chakra with his right eye closing.

" That was far too close for comfort. It cost me my last eye just to escape that attack, damn that hat and clog Shinigmai, now i have to make a deal with the devil yet again . Once i restore my Izanagi and perfect it, i would use that power to crush the Soul Society and then untie the entire world under my control " Danzō said to himself as he holds onto his stomach severely exhausted of his Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

12:00 P.M. Naruto walks around the dusty ruins of Konoha with the Hokage palace being the only surviving building in the entire village aside from Konoha General Hospital.

" Where's Gaara ? I can't sense him anymore , what's going on here ? " Naruto said to himself as he walks around the dusty town resembling a western town in the Wild West.

Suddenly a burst of spiritual power is felt as he sees a young man with orange hair wielding a sword the size of his body shaped like an oversized elegant cleaver wrapped in a cloth.

" Looks like i finally found you Nine Tails ! " Ichigo said the teen.

" Who are you ? " Naruto asked.

" The name is Ichigo Kurosaki, i'm the one here to kick your ass . I assume you're the one known as Naruto Uzumaki " Ichigo asked.

Naruto then thinks back to what Gin said to him in the past.

**3 weeks ago**

" Where's Gaara ? " Naruto shouted.

" Don't worry , we haven't killed him yet. We are still developing a way to extract the Tailed Beast out of them, once we have done that , we can restore out Captain Commanders powers to his prime and the Shinigami would rule this entire world " Gin replied.

" You bastards , what would happen to Gaara ? " Naruto asked.

" The souls of the Jinchūrikis would be ripped out of their bodies, in short your friend Gaara will die " Gin said smirking.

" What ? " Naruto said with shock.

" It can't be ! " Temari said horrified of the news.

" You bastard ! " Baki shouted.

" Relax, we don't plan on extracting the Tailed Beast yet. In 3 months, we should be able to develop and capture all Tailed Beasts " Gin stated.

" We won't let you succeed ! " Naruto shouted.

" Oh you haven't even heard the worse part of it. We plan on reviving the tenth Tailed Beast in a new Jinchūriki. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki " Gin replied.

" Ichigo Kurosaki ? " Naruto asked.

" Who's Ichigo ? " Kakashi stated.

" A very powerful Soul Reaper we have been developing to be the new vessel for our Captain Commander, his power has been rapidly growing in the last 4 months. He's currently as powerful as Naruto's 4th tailed Transformation thanks for us extracting the 5th and 7th Tailed Beast thanks to the efforts of the Tailed Beasts however an accident has set us back, it's still just as violent as Naruto's Tailed Beast powers " Gin stated.

**Present Day**

" So you're the tenth Tailed Beast Ichigo Kurosaki ? I get it, you're the one who is the tool to your Captain Commander " Naruto answered.

" What the hell are you talking about ? " Ichigo asked the blonde Shinobi.

" Where's Gaara ? " Naruto shouted.

" Gaara? I never heard of a Gaara , also what the hell are you talking about 10 Tailed Beasts ? " Ichigo questioned.

" Don't play dumb , you guys are trying to steal Gaara's powers so you can become the new vessel for Yamamoto " Naruto explained to Ichigo.

" Are you an idiot ? I know what you and Aizen are planning to do . You plan to use your powers to destory the Soul Society so Aizen can take it over " Ichigo responded.

" I never heard of Aizen until now ,also you bastards destroyed my village and hurt my friends and even killed pervy sage " Naruto stated.

" After you attacked our world and injured my friends ! " Ichigo shouted.

" I heard just enough of your lies, tell me where Gaara is at or i'll crush you " Naruto shouted as he grabs Ichigo by the collar of his kimono.

" I don't know who Gaara is but if you don't wish to come quietly with me, then i'll have no choice but to take you by force " Ichigo replied as he takes out his Shikai and unwraps it pushing Naruto back with the hilt . Naruto recovers and gets ready to fight.

" If that's the case, then i'll beat the answers out of you ! " Naruto replied as he pulls out a kunai and releases his Chakra in anger.

" So be it then ! " Ichigo replied as he charges at Naruto with his Shikai and they both clash attacks creating a wave of Chakra and Reiatsu.

**(A/N : Orihime has unleashed the true extent of her godlike powers and used it to kill both Fu and Torune and seriously injure Sai, Yoruichi was able to defeat the Hokage and leave her to die after a tough battle , Kisuke was defeated by Danzō however has left Danzō without the ability to use Izanagi and Squad 4's campground has been successively defended . Now comes the the moment everyone has been waiting for , the fight between Naruto and Ichigo. Review, Fave and Subscribe )**


	45. Naruto vs Ichigo

**Bleach Shippuden 44 : Naruto vs Ichigo, clash of heroes**

**(A/N : The moment everyone has been waiting for , the fight between Naruto and Ichigo. I have nothing more to say other than enjoy the payoff to all the buildup between the two)**

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 12:00 P.M. Konohagakure , Narutoverse<strong>

7 hours has passed since the invasion of Konoha . 1,500 of the Gotei 13 forces managed to invade and attack Konohagakure and fight off the 3,200 ninjas within the massive metropolis of a village. Konoha lies in ruins as every building within the villages has been toppled and reduced to rubble. The clouds of darkness have subsided since Orihime used her Angel form.

5,638 civilians have been killed whereas 11,809 were injured. The village has went into a quiet state for most of the Shinobi have retreated inward to defend the last key points within the village . 166 ANBU members have been killed, 1,168 ninjas in total with 1,053 wounded.

52 root members were killed by Orihime including Fū and Torune, the most powerful members of Root with the additional 95 members killed off by Shinigami which increases the overall ninja death toll to 1,313 ninjas. The 200 troops under Root haven been reduced to only 55 Root members who have retreated back into their secret underground base. The remaining 834 ninjas have been scattered across the city searching for and bringing the injured into hospitals as fights throughout the city has greatly slowed down since the Captains fought .

The Root invasion on Squad 4's campground caused a great deal of damage to the campground . 400 Shinigami defended the campground against Root and out of the defenders who fought, 89 were killed in action and 287 were injured. Despite being healed by Orihime, all the injured Shinigami lost a great deal of Reiatsu and can no longer fight. Only 24 Shinigami are left in the campground that are activate and combat and none of them can fight. Among the uninjured are Hanataro, Rin, Hiyosu, Akon and Harunobu Ogidō as well as other medical Shinigami.

The Soul Society lost 166 Onmitsukidō ninjas and 1,094 people out of 1,500 originally here but with a 700 troop surge , there are 2,200 troops but with 922 Shinigami injured , there are only 184 Shinigami left in active combat. All the active Shinigami are busy searching for injured soldiers taking advantage that the fighting has died down and the sky is clear and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace courtyard<strong>

12:00 P.M. Ichigo and Naruto come at each other with their attacks . Ichigo dodges a kunai slash aimed at his neck by Naruto and blocks a second stab with his Shikai.

" Is that all you got ? " Ichigo taunted as he blocks the kunai in Naruto's right hand and he swings his sword cutting Naruto with his Zanpakutō but it's a clone.

" Got you ! " Naruto shouted as he throws his kunai at Ichigo with his right hand heading towards the orange hair Shinigami.

" That's not going to work ! " Ichigo replied as he cuts the kunai in half with his oversized cleaver however Naruto appears in front of him and punches Ichigo in the face knocking him back 10 feet.

" What a strong punch ! " Ichigo said to himself as Ichigo regains his balance and goes to defend himself from Naruto's attacks.

" Tell me where Gaara is at ! " Naruto said to Ichigo as he charges at Ichigo with his kunai but Ichigo goes for a vertical slash but Naruto dodges the attack.

" Not bad, but let's see you dodge this " Ichigo stated as he swings his sword horizontally to attack Naruto but Naruto ducks down and goes for a baseball slide to take down Ichigo but Ichigo jumps over and does a jump strike which Naruto dodges.

" I got you ! " Naruto stated as he throws smoke bombs at Ichigo covering his eyes with binding smoke.

" I can't see ! " Ichigo said to himself as he tries to see Naruto.

" You're going to tell me where's Gaara ! " Naruto shouted as he goes to punch the substitute Shinigami in the face.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he shoots a half power blast which knocks back Naruto 1,200 feet north of the Hokage palace and creates a 600 foot blast radius .

" This guy is tough ! I've yet to fully recover my Chakra ! Still even if i did , this guy is going to be a real challenge " Naruto said to himself as he emerges without a starch.

" Don't tell me this is your full power, that was just a practice swing " Ichigo taunted.

" Hardly, you call that an attack ? " Naruto replied as he emerges unscathed.

" I should've known someone as tough as you won't go down so easily , very well then let's dance " Ichigo responded as he goes to attack Naruto.

Ichigo goes for a dashing slash but the orange wearing Shinobi jumps over his attack . Ichigo then jumps in the air and goes to hit him with a spinning slash but Naruto blocked with a kunai in his left hand . Naruto and Ichigo fight in the air briefly as Ichigo does 10 stabs at Naruto but the Genin dodges the strike. Ichigo then uses a horizontal slash to push Naruto down to the ground.

" This guy is going to be tough to beat, there's something about him that reminds me of Sasuke but i can't put my finger to it " Naruto said to himself as he gets back up and sees Ichigo charging at him with his Shikai.

" I got you now ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to hit Naruto but Naruto puts out another kunai and holds back the massive blade with two hands on his kunai.

" Tell me where Gaara is at ! Where is the Soul Society ? I know you guys are linked to the Akatsuki ! " Naruto shouted.

" I don't know who this Gaara person is nor do i know anything about the Akatsuki but if you think i will tell you where the Soul Society is at , you have another thing coming " Ichigo replied as he releases his Reiatsu to try pushing back Naruto.

" You're so stubborn, don't lie to me like that ! " Naruto responded as he pours out a blue Chakra which lightly pushes Ichigo back as they both struggle to hold each other back. The Reiatsu/ Chakra wave destroys everything around them within a 20 foot radius and uplifts the ground by 7 feet.

" Not bad, you're proving to be pretty tough ! " Ichigo said to Naruto.

" Same here but it isn't going to change the fact you can't beat me " Naruto stated.

" You haven't even put a starch on me ! " Ichigo taunted while holding his sword over his shoulder.

" You failed to starch me with such a big ugly knife ! " Naruto replied as he stands on the rocks.

" I'll crush you and then bring you back to the Soul Society, you are dangerous to the world " Ichigo stated.

" Look who's talking Mr 10 tails ! " Naruto replied.

" 10 tails ? " Ichigo asked.

" Don't pretend like i don't know the dark power that lurks within you. I have one myself and so does Gaara but unlike Gaara, you have given up your humanity and now work with people who wish to use your power for destruction . Why do you side with these guys ? " Naruto asked Ichigo.

" I owe then my life , they saved my family in exchange for this power. I'm not some trash that can live happily without paying back his debts! " Ichigo answered.

" Still do you consider what they plan to do with you when you capture all the Tailed Beasts ? They plan to make you the vessel to your Captain Commander " Naruto explained to Ichigo.

" I get it, you're just a dumb kid who's been brainwashed by Aizen haven't you ? The one who's being used is you . They're the ones who planted that demon within you during your birth and the ones who are quick to mistreat and fear you yet use you as a weapon when the time comes . The guys who are your friend aren't your friends, they just lie to you for their own benefit . Come quietly with me and we can remove that monster inside you and we would leave this village and you can live a normal life " Ichigo explained to Naruto.

" Shut up! You know nothing about me , you don't have the slightest clue about me or my hardships despite being created as an Jinchūriki, then again you're just a creation from all the Jinchūriki who had to suffer and die to make up your powers. You had too many things handed to you but you have yet to understand the pain of loss. You know nothing about the pain of being all alone ! I know that feeling, i've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean alot to me. I care more about them than i do myself, and i won't let anyone hurt them. That's why i'll never give up, i will stop you, even if i have to kill you ! They saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who i am. They're my friends and i'll be damned if i ever lost to a cheap pale imitation of a Jinchūriki much less surrendered " Naruto said to Ichigo .

" You're quite the nuisance who doesn't know when to quit. Also if i'm a cheap pale imitation of a Jinchūriki , then i'm far better than you can ever hope to be kid ,unlike you i'm not a tool to anyone and i only fight to protect what's important to me . You clearly have been brainwashed well by Sōsuke Aizen and his handlers so whatever i said to you doesn't really faze you . I know your type better than anyone else , stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive . The only language someone of your type understands is force and i have plenty of force to drag you back to the Soul Society " Ichigo stated.

" Then bring it ! I don't care what you do to me, do you worse to me . If you cut my arms off, I'll kick you to death. If you cut my legs off, I'll bite you to death. If you cut my head off, I'll stare you to death. And if you gouge my eyes, I'll curse you to death… Even if I'm torn to shreds… I will never give up , especially to someone who can never comprehend the struggle that a real Jinchūriki ever went through . Ichigo Kurosaki, i'll defeat you and force you to tell me where the Soul Society is at so i can rescue Gaara and be one step closer to bringing back Sasuke " Naruto replied as he throws 10 shuriken at Ichigo.

" **Chishidātsu **(致死ダーツ_Deadly Darts ) " _Ichigo chanted as he uses Zangetsu's cloth to swing his Zanpakutō cutting up all the shuriken. Ichigo then throws it towards Naruto but Naruto uses Shunshin to evade the strike and goes in front of Ichigo.

"** Rasengan **" Naruto chanted as he blasts Ichigo with Rasengan knocking Ichigo back 1,200 feet south of the Hokage palace and creates a 600 foot blast radius .

Ichigo emerges out without a starch him either from the smoke.

" You got to do better than that to kill me ! " Ichigo taunted.

" Damn it, my Chakra still didn't recover yet . If i were to hit him with a full power Rasengan, i would've nailed him for sure " Naruto said to himself.

" My Zangetsu is still recovering it's power. I need some more time before i can use it again " Ichigo said to himself as he comes at Naruto .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the South Gate<strong>

Sai walks around holding on to his left arm socket which has been amputated however it's not bleeding .

" That was far too close for comfort. Fū and Torune weren't so lucky on the other hand, it seems the blast cauterized the blood in my arm however i no longer have a left arm " Sai said to himself as he thinks back to what happened.

**Several minutes ago**

**Sai's pov**

It was when we fought that Orihime girl, we thought she was a lightweight however that was when we were wrong. By killing her friends, we managed to awaken an monster beyond our comprehension.

" It seems you guys have reached your limit, now to bring justice to those who you have killed. Orihime would get her revenge right now ! " Angel Orihime stated as she gets into her prayer position while a ray of light appears around her and a rainbow-colored ball of energy glows in her hands .

" We got to get out of here ! " Fū stated as he tries to pick up Torune with one hand but it 's a useless effort.

" Crap we're fucked " i shouted.

" Now die ! **Shun Shun Rikka** : **Kūkan Hōkai** (盾舜六花, 空間的崩壊 _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield: Spatial Disintegration_) " Orihime shouted as she shoots a flower shaped rainbow beam of energy that Fū and Torune are at.

" ARRRRGGGHGGHGH ! " Fū shouted as his body rapidly ages turning into a 60-year-old in 5 second and after 10 seconds has been reduced to ashes.

" AAAWWWWEAAAGHGAHAH ! " Torune screamed as he ages as fast as Fū as he turns into dust from the blast.

" FU! TORUNE ! AARRGGGH ! " i shouted as my arm is taken from the blast as the beam grazes past me and heads westward heading 100 miles away.

**Present Day**

**Sai's pov**

" Danzō, i failed to captured the 10 tails and i lost two comrades due to my incompetence " Sai said to himself as he walks back to the secret underground base.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 25 miles south of Konoha<strong>

Shima and Fukasaku rush to Tsunade's aid . Tsunade is at a critical state and is hanging on by a thread of her life .

" This is bad ! " Fukasaku said to Shima.

" Tsunade is going to die if she's not healed in time " Shima stated.

" We need her alive so Danzō doesn't become Hokage " Fukasaku replied as they rush to find Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 30 miles north of Konoha<strong>

Danzō walks around at his weakened stated with his sword back in it's cane state and he's using the cane to walk.

" I can barely walk, that Shinigami left me in bad shape . Damn him , Damn all the Shinigami " Danzō said to himself as he walks back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Captain-Commander's Yamamoto's Office<strong>

Shunsui and Ukitake walk in. Shunsui is walking on a crutch due to his injured leg and Ukitake has a neck brace on and two arm casts and leg casts from their fights with the Sannin to talk about troop withdrawal.

" Captain Yamamoto , we need to talk ! " Ukitake asked Yamamoto.

" It seems you two sustained injuries ! " Yamamoto answered.

" We both almost died !The Sannin we fought on the other hand were killed off , one died attempting to kill me and the other one was weakened greatly by Ukitake and finished off by Yoruichi . Konoha's army has been decimated at the cost of over 1/4 of our entire army however an attack on Squad 4's campgrounds has immobilized most of the remaining troops and the campground has been severely damaged. We need an request to begin evacuations immediately to reduce the damage to the army " Shunsui explained to Yamamoto.

" Very well then, we at least erased the threat of Konoha from the map , send Unohana out to capture the Nine Tailed Fox " Yamamoto commanded.

" There's a problem with that Captain commander " Ukitake said to the old Shinigami.

" What is the problem ? " Yamamoto asked.

" She used her Bankai to bring me back to life " Ukitake answered.

" What ? " Yamamoto asked as his eyes opened wide in shock .

" I was so close to death, i saw a white light " Ukitake stated.

" Were the two of you really that close to dying ? " Yamamoto asked them.

" The enemy was the toughest i ever fought, even tougher than that Quincy woman i had to fight back in the past , Sylvia Fränze was probably the most beautiful woman i ever fought in my life and sadly i was forced to kill her... another reason why i hate war so much " Shunsui answered.

" Even Nikolaus Wendelin wasn't this tough and he had Quincy: Letzt Stil . I would of been dead had not for Unohana's Bankai " Ukitake stated.

" I had no idea the Shinobi were this powerful, to think i thought i could sit this one out and let you guys deal with it while i protect the  
>Seireitei, if Kages are strong enough to push you two into using Bankai and even fatally wound you in this state then we are serious trouble especially if the 5 Kages were to somehow unite as a force . The Soul Society hasn't faced such a threat in the last 200 years and i have a bad feeling this war is only the beginning " Yamamoto said to his two students as sweat comes down his brow.<p>

" This isn't good, Yamamoto is sweating " Ukitake stated.

" He must of realized how much of a threat the 5 Shinobi Nations pose to the Soul Society " Shunsui replied as Yamamoto removes his robe to show them his muscular battle scarred body.

" 5 times, that is the number of times i came close to dying . The very first time was during the darkest era of the Soul Society's history, the era that would give birth to the 6 Great Shinigami Nations and the Gotei 13. He was by far the strongest opponent i ever fought , he was named Sasuke Ryōdoji of the now defunct Ryōdoji clan " Yamamoto explained to the Shintachio.

" The Ryōdoji clan ? That clan recently attacked the Soul Society with the whole Blank incident caused by Ganryū Ryōdoji which resulted within the Valley of Screams nearly getting destroyed . That happened a short time after the Bount Incident and well before the chaos of the Arrancars coming into Karakura Town " Shunsui stated.

" The man Ichigo killed was the eldest son of the Clan Leader Sasuke Ryōdoji, he was the most corrupt clan leader within the existence of this world. Long before any of you were born, the Soul Society was radically different . Shinigami were basically mercenaries and killers for hire and fought alongside clans and some becoming so powerful, they formed clans themselves. Sasuke was a former member of the Royal guard and before the formation of the Gotei 13 was formed, was the most powerful Shinigami of his time , he even gained the title _God of Shinigami _ and fought within the Great War as the opposing side to my reformist movement " Yamamoto explained to the Shintachio.

" Reformist movement ? " Shunsui asked.

" Also, if he was a member of the Royal Guard, should be be within the Royal Dimension, not running a clan ? " Ukitake asked

" Sasuke became a member of the Royal Guard as well as myself 1,500 years ago after the great war to crush a powerful oppressive government . Me and Sasuke were best friends within the war itself. The Royal Guards authority supersedes the authority of all within Soul Society , there was no rule saying one couldn't run the clan, the Soul King allowed him and his wife to run the clan while acting as members of the Royal Guard " Yamamoto explained to his students.

" Wait, his wife was a former member of the Royal Guard as well ? " Shunsui asked Yamamoto.

" Mirvana Sonla Milkaruzuchi was the one who invented Kidō and was a colleague of mine 2,000 years ago and taught Kidō within the Shino Academy, she would train many in the Art of Kidō. However she was also a twisted cunning women and between him and Sasuke, they helped cause a great crisis by using the power and influence to fund wars and turn the job of the Shinigami into a mercenary business which brought not only suffering and chaos to this world but also threatened the Balance of Souls given how many people's lives were being affected " Yamamoto explained to Shunsui.

" So what did you do to stop them ? " Ukitake asked.

" Using the power and resources of my Clan, i was able to gather 7 armies from 7 different lands and we fought a long war for 300 years . It was a bloody war that almost destroyed the entire world. Me and Sasuke were the first to ever achieve the third release of our Zanpakutōs and we fought with power unheard of within the Shinigami world . The power of our Sankai's were enough to level an entire country and that was the first time i was close to dying " Yamamoto explained to his students.

" What happened after that ? " Shunsui asked.

" The battle resulted with the fall of Sasuke Ryōdoji and in order to restore balance to this world, 6 Super Nations emerge with our land Aijano being the most powerful nation and then the Gotei 13 was born and we established order to the land . As punishment of causing pandemonium for their selfish goals, the Ryōdoji clan was banished into the Dangai and Mirvana Ryōdoji lost her rank as a member of the Royal Guard while i gave my position up to become the first ever Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 " Yamamoto explained to his students.

" What happened with Mirvana Ryōdoji ? " Ukitake asked.

" She hid for one year within Hueco Mundo and she created a weapon designed to destroy the newly established Gotei 13 which would become known as Arturo Plateado, the second person who came close to killing me " Yamamoto answered.

" Wasn't he a self-made Arrancar ? " Ukitake asked.

" He was, he was the first Arrancar made after he killed the Captain of the 6th division 1,000 years ago. Mirvana took him under his wing and gave him the ability to steal powers and shapeshift and he killed the 9th and 12 division Captain. It was that time he became the very first Arrancar in the history of the Soul Society wielding both the powers of a Hollow of Vasto Lordes level and the spiritual power of several Captains. His own power was already 10 times greater than a normal Captain " Yamamoto explained to them.

" How powerful was he ? " Shunsui asked Yamamoto.

" Powerful enough to force me into my Bankai and nearly forced me into my Sankai " Yamamoto answered.

" Really ? " Ukitake asked.

" He left Hueco Mundo and invaded the Soul Society, decimating almost half of their military forces in a single day single-handedly and even managed to destroy the entire Seireitei with a single fully charged Cero " Yamamoto stated.

" You gotta be kidding me , he did all that with one cero ? The Seireitei alone is half the size of New York City , for anyone man to just charge into the Soul Society and destroy it with one attack, that's unfathomable " Ukitake said shocked to hear this.

" I was able to kill him before he could truly succeed with his plan whoever i nearly died in the battle, leaving this scar on the top of my head " Yamamoto stated as he shows the x shaped scar on his forehead.

" What happened after that ? " Shunsui asked.

" Mirvana Sonla Milkaruzuchi now gone from the Soul Society after her first attempt on my life decided to go for another creation . That creation was the Quincy race " Yamamoto answered.

" So she created the Quinces ? " Shunsui asked.

" She found a group of humans with hidden spiritual power and taught them how to use that power and spread her propaganda towards us and convince them that we created Hollows to torture humankind and thus started the conflict and hatred with the Quincy race. One man in particular was among all the Quincies who stood out for his immense power, he was the very first Quincy to be created and that man was known as Yhwach " Yamamoto explained to Shunsui and Ukitake.

" Yhwach ? That name is legendary among the Quincy race " Shunsui stated.

" His power was greater than my Bankai at the time , his power was vast and beyond comparison to any Quincy before him or after him. 900 years ago, him and his army of Quinces known as the Vandenreich lead an invasion against the Soul Society and attacked our forces . Thanks to Mirvana , they were able to learn technology how to steal our Bankais and turn it against us " Yamamoto explained to his students.

" You're kidding right ? The Quincy army we fought 200 years ago did nothing of the sort to us " Shunsui stated.

" That was because the Vandenreich was wiped out and all their tools used to steal Bankai were destroyed by our counterattack where we destroyed their holy city and burn it to the ground . It was then i battled against Bach and was able to defeat him in one hit using my Third Release of my Zanpakutō due to the fact he stole my Bankai at the time " Yamamoto explained to the group.

" He could use your Bankai ? " Shunsui asked Yamamoto.

" Yep, of all the Quinces to ever exist , he was the only one to ever use my Bankai within battle . It was due to this that we destroyed all traces of the Vandenreich and kept the Quinces under surveillance and made a pact with the Quinces to work together to slay Hollows.

" What was done with Miravana Ryōdoji ? " Shunsui asked.

" She was dealt with 200 years ago by the first Kenpachi and killed off " Yamamoto answered.

" What was the fourth time you nearly died ? " Shunsui asked.

" 500 years ago , a prisoner banished to Hell forever 2,000 years ago after slaughtering thousands to attempt to revive an ancient demon from the time of the Soul King broke out of lowest levels of hell and freed 10,000 Tobagitio to throw the entire world into chaos. His name was Yami Ferez Akuma , otherwise known as Togabito # 1 . He was powerful enough to destroy the entire world and commanded the entire Togabito army and almost conquered the entire Soul Society and was once a Shinigami taught by me who i killed " Yamamoto explained to his students.

" How powerful was he ? " Ukitake asked.

" He was powerful enough to force me into Bankai but no further than that. He was so full of himself, he even referred to himself as a god. It was that battle with him that i got this scar " Yamamoto stated as he shoots his back having scars indicating he was burned at one point

" And the last opponent ? " Shunsui asked

" You remember the Quincy leader Riku Takuma ? " Yamamoto asked.

" The man who declared the Quincy Shinigami war over 240 years ago and wiped out nearly 4/5ths of our Shinigami fighters " Ukitake answered.

" You remember all this ? " Shunsui asked.

" I had a flashback about it when i was in a coma and i relived the entire experience " Ukitake answered.

" Well i fought against him , he was only man who managed to fatally wound me to the point i died. Had not for Unohana i would of been dead for sure and it was thanks to her reviving me, i managed to kill him with my Bankai .

" How strong was he to actually put you at a near death state ? " Shunsui asked.

" Mind you he is the one who killed the 2nd strongest Kenpachi in the history of the Soul Society and the only Kenpachi who ever died on the battlefield and the only man who could contend with Ginrei Kuchiki " Yamamoto answered.

" You mean Ginrei Kuchiki of all people ? Wasn't he the third strongest Shinigami before his death ? " Ukitake asked.

" I remember now, Kenpachi Kohaku always challenged Ginrel to battle but always lost because of his overconfidence. He had a wife and son, sadly it was reported his son and mother were killed in a Hollow attack " Shunsui stated.

" Still how powerful was he to kill that Kenpachi who could hold his own with Ginrei Kuchiki who at the time was stronger than me, Unohana and Shunsui combined and to nearly kill you ? " Ukitake questioned .

" Very powerful, he was the first one to successfully undergo Hollowification in conjugation with his Quincy powers. He became the very first Vizard by technical terms but instead of a Shinigami, he was a powerful Quincy whose own power alone exceeded the might of 50 Captains, with Hollowfication his power peaked around 500,000,000 RYK like that of Yami Akuma and Arturo Plateado . If anything recent evidence shows Aizen based his entire Arrancar army and the experimentation on the Vizards around the powers of Arturo Plateado and Riku Takuma . It could also be said in the case of the Shinobi as well " Yamamoto explained to his students.

" I have some doubts about that, the Shinobi we were fighting didn't even know who Aizen was not seen to have any connection to him " Shunsui stated.

" I know what you mean , they seem clueless about Aizen " Ukitake replied.

" Don't buy into their mind games, we already have proof that they are connected with Aizen. How else can a human invade the Soul Society with a 300 foot tall nuclear beetle that burned my arm ? They also used a Garganta and Mayuri even confirmed that Aizen was present in that Shinobi World several days ago and we already have proof that Aizen has been trying to create more Hollows as seen with the Sunagakure incident . Unless we get proof they aren't connected with Aizen and this was a mistake, the war will not end " Yamamoto explained to his students.

" But what if we are really being tricked into it ? What if this is another brilliant plan by Aizen to pit us against another world to weakened the Gotei 13 to the point it would be unable to defend ourselves during the Winter War several months from now ? " Ukitake questioned.

" Then we made the biggest tactical error in the last 200 years and we are all doomed but given the strong evidence indicating that the Shinobi have connections to Sosuke Aizen , it's highly unlikely they are acting alone or it's a major misunderstanding however for the sake of argument and to preserve the Gotei 13's military force, i will grant approval to withdraw from Konoha effective immediately and once everyone is back in the Soul Society, we would run an investigation to assure if the Shinobi really were connected to Aizen " Yamamoto answered to the two.

" What about the Tailed Beast issue ? Whether Konoha is connected to Aizen or not, they are still a threat with the Nine Tailed Fox and undoubtedly connected to the 7 Tailed horned beetle attack earlier this month. We're not going to just leave a walking unclear bomb in the hands of the enemy " Sasakibe questioned.

" You have a good point Sasakibe, however with Ukitake ,Shunsui and Unohana out of commission for a while as well as Kisuke and Yoruichi being injured, no one is left to defeat the Ninetails, especially since all the Captains are out of commission as well . We are very shorthanded " Yamamoto stated.

" We still got our secret weapon Yamaji , the Substitute Shinigami " Ukitake replied.

" Are you mad, at his current state there's no way he can fight the 9 tails. The 7 tails alone was a bit too much for me in my Shikai form , what thinks Kurosaki could beat a Tailed beast stronger than the one i fought ? " Yamamoto questioned.

" According to Kisuke, the 9 tails is unstable and incomplete and is in the development stages . It has yet to fully utilize the level of power that we saw from the 7 tails. At most, he's only 5 times as powerful as a Captain , Ichigo has mastered his Hollowfication and that would be a crucial factor in capturing the Ninetails assuming it doesn't go past the 3 Tailed state " Ukitake explained to Yamamoto.

" It the worse case scenario does happen and the Nine Tails becomes it's full size and power, then i'm going to the battlefield to stop it " Yamamoto stated.

" Relax old man, let's not underestimate Ichigo for a second. After all, this young kid achieved Bankai in 3 days and fought two of the most talented and powerful Captains of the new generation . With his new powers,i'm confident that he'll prevail " Shunsui calmly replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace courtyard<strong>

12:05 P.M. Naruto and Ichigo continue to clash attacks with each other for 5 minutes straight. Naruto is fighting Ichigo at his weakened state while Ichigo is in his Shikai state. Naruto parries a slash from Ichigo with a kunai and comes at Ichigo with the kunai but Ichigo dodges the strike and goes to hit Naruto with the hilt of his Shikai but Naruto blocks with his elbow.

"** Shadow Clone ****Jutsu** ! " Naruto chanted as he creates a shadow clone of himself to go stab Ichigo from behind.

" Oh no you don't ! " Ichigo replied as he kicks the clone in the face dispelling it then pushes back Naruto and hits him with a right elbow strike but it was another clone. Naruto then appears behind Ichigo with a giant shuriken in his hand.

"** Fuma ****Shuriken** " Naruto chanted as he throws a shuriken towards Ichigo.

" That isn't going to work ! " Ichigo replied as he uses flashstep to appear behind Naruto and cuts him with a vertical slash but it was a clone . Ichigo is then held up from behind with a kunai pointed at his back .

" I got you ! " Naruto stated as he goes to use 5 clones to attack Ichigo .

" **Meigetsu** (明月, _Harvest Moon_) " Ichigo chanted as he stabs the ground releasing a Getsuga Tensho below the ground causing a 300 foot radius explosion which sends the real Naruto flying and dispels all the clones.

" Not bad but try these clones out **Shadow Clone ****Jutsu** " Naruto chanted as he creates 10 Shadow clones surrounding Ichigo.

" More clones, don't you have anything new ? " Ichigo taunted as he goes to take down the clones charging at him.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo shouted as he condenses his blast into his blade increasing the strength of his sword swing as he does a spinning slash taking out all the clones only to see Naruto above him with an Rasengan coming at him .

" **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted as he goes to nail the orange haired Shinigami in the face but the teen uses a flashstep to escape.

" Come on, can you be anymore predictable ? " Ichigo taunted as he stands on the ground only to see Naruto come under ground and hits him with an uppercut knocking him in the air.

" You're the one to talk ! " Naruto replied as he goes up to hit Ichigo with a jumping punch but is kicked down by Ichigo.

" You're not going to defeat me like that " Ichigo stated as he kicks Naruto into the ground and then goes for a jumping slash .

" Then allow me to show you my strength ! " Naruto replied as he hits Ichigo with a left roundhouse kick knocking Ichigo 100 feet into a pile of rocks. The smoke clears up as Ichigo gets back up brushing off the dirt.

" Not a bad but that isn't going to be enough to beat me " Ichigo stated as Naruto throws 10 shuriken at Ichigo but Ichigo blocks them with his Shikai only to see the blonde teen jump 50 feet high and do a lunging stab which the Substitute Shinigami blocks with his cleaver blade.

" You got nice reflexes but let's see how fast are they against this attack " Naruto stated as he does a series of fury lunges moving at 3 stabs per second for 6 seconds but Ichigo blocks them all with his Shikai as he is pushed back a bit from the force of the stabs.

" Got you ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to punch Naruto in the face with his right hand but Naruto dodges and jumps onto a 7 foot pile of debris. Naruto then jumps on top of the Hokage palace with Ichigo following him.

" Come and get me ! " Naruto replied as he throws an exploding kunai towards Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the explosion and jumps up high and gathers blue Reiatsu around him and his eyes glow blue.

" I got you now **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings down on his Shikai with both hands.

"** Rasengan **! " Naruto countered as he jumps up before Ichigo and release his Getsuga and they both clash attacks trying to push each other back hovering 20 feet over the palace rooftop.

" What power ! " Ichigo stated as his Getsuga Tenshō grows to the length of Ichigo's body.

" I can't overpower him ! " Naruto said to himself as his Rasengan grows as big as the Getsuga .

Both attacks causes the Hokage palace below to shake violently from the attacks. The 20 story high building stars the crack under pressure as the wave of Chakra and Reiatsu then explodes creating a massive explosion leveling everything within a 1,200 foot radius knocking both of them back . The combined blast unleash the energy yield of 24.1 Tons of TNT.

" Shit our attacks were too evenly matched , i couldn't overpower him and he couldn't overpower me so both our attack detonated at the same time knocking both of us back " Ichigo said to himself as he uses his Zangetsu to stop himself from sliding back any further.

" Damn it.. My full power Rasengan in this state only did that much damage . His Getsuga whatever you call it has far more range than my Rasengan but my Rasengan has greater stopping power than his attack. I can still win this battle " Naruto said to himself as he gets back up.

" What technique was that ? How were you able to use it without a handsgin ? " Ichigo asked Naruto.

" It's called the **Rasengan** ( 螺旋丸 _Spiralling Sphere_) a powerful A-rank technique . The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the Chakra control of the user. I channel all my Chakra into a compact and compressed sphere that launches a destructive amount of Chakra towards my foes " Naruto explained to Ichigo.

" It sounds similar to my **Getsuga Tenshō** (月牙天衝, _Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_) which absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward as a powerful blast " Ichigo stated.

" Well did you know that first-rate Shinobi who know each other very well are able to read each other's hearts ? " Naruto asked Ichigo.

" That rule also applies to us Shinigami as well. When you cross blades, you can tell a little of what your opponent's thinking. You can tell what kind of resolve lies behind their blade, whether they respect you or look down on you. That kind of thing, you can tell. The stronger the opponent is, the more of that _heart_ seems to come across. You're naïve and you believe people care for you but in reality you're merely a pawn to them, you seem like a nice kid so how about you come quietly and we can save you ? " Ichigo asked Naruto.

" I already told you i'm not coming with you guys. You guys have no right to act like what you're doing is right. It's because of you, i lost Pervy Sage and Shikamaru lost Asuma Sensei . You're the naïve one who works as the tool for the Soul Society, the same Soul Society who wants to wipe out all of humanity . I'll be damned if i were to give up , i already lost my friend Sasuke to Orochimaru, i'm not about to lose my friends nor am i going to stand here and let you get away with taking Gaara " Naruto replied as his body glows with an intense blue aura which engulfs everything around the ruins of the palace.

" What's this surge in spiritual power ? Looks like he's become serious " Ichigo said to himself as he blocks the release of Naruto's spiritual power.

" My full strength has returned, yes prefect now i'll force him to tell me where Gaara is at " Naruto said to himself as he releases an energy wave of Chakra .

" What an intense Chakra ! " Ichigo said to himself as he tries to block against the release of Naruto's Chakra.

Naruto releases his Chakra ,engulfing everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind which is then followed by a white bright light . The aura around Naruto then dissipates and a pale aura appears around him.

" Time to take you down " Naruto stated as he dashes at Ichigo and punches Ichigo in the stomach sending Ichigo flying 1,500 feet northward into a collapsed 3 story building which implodes into more pieces.

" Damn it, his punch was so fast i couldn't even lift my sword in time . Guess it's time to use Bankai " Ichigo said to himself as he throws off the chunks of concrete on him and holds his sword with both hands .

" I got you now ! " Naruto shouted.

" Bankai ! " Ichigo shouted as he tries to use it but it's not working .

" Too slow ! " Naruto shouted as he punches Ichigo in the face and knocks him to the ground.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo said to himself .

" What's wrong Ichigo? You're moving slower . Still didn't recover your power yet ? Good now i'll make sure you tell me about where the Soul Society is at " Naruto said to Ichigo as he stands in front of Ichigo.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he tries to push Naruto back with his Shikai using an upward slash but Naruto easily blocks with his elbow.

" Not quite sharp enough ! " Naruto stated as his Chakra blocks the blade from cutting his skin and he pushes Ichigo back .

" Damn it , he blocked Zangetsu barehanded . Damn , this is the worse time to be without a Bankai " Ichigo said to himself as he then sees Naruto come at him and kick him 660 feet westward into a pile of rocks.

" What's wrong , you've gotten much slower " Naruto taunted as he stands in front of Ichigo .

"** Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he shoots a half power blast but Naruto deflects the blast.

" Is that all you got ? " Naruto asked as he stands there unfazed.

" Damn it, my Shikai attacks have no effect on him " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Naruto come close to Ichigo.

" Take this ! " Naruto stated as he uses his right hand to backhand Ichigo and push him back 20 feet.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he staggers up only to get kicked in the stomach by Naruto and kicked 1,500 feet eastward.

" Get back up, i need you alive so i can get answers " Naruto stated.

" Damn, i need Bankai otherwise i won't last much longer " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to get back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura feels the clashes between Naruto and Ichigo while working on Yamato's cure for the poison in his body.

" It seems like Naruto is winning his battle " Sakura said to Shizune.

" Indeed , it seems like he's gotten stronger " Shizune stated.

" That battle is only beginning, i can feel his opponent is holding back on Naruto " Yamato replied.

" Just how powerful are these guys ? " Sakura asked.

" Trust me Sakura, the power of the Tailed Beasts is not something you ever want to experience " Yamato answered.

Meanwhile at another room. Ebisu, Konohamaru, Udon and Mogei sense Naruto fighting Ichigo.

" It seems like Naruto is winning his fight " Ebisu said to his students.

" It's no surprise, Naruto is going to be the next Hokage one day " Konohamaru stated.

" Naruto is strong, i wish i was as strong as him or Sakura " Mogei said to Konohamaru.

" I personally think Sasuke is better ! " Udon replied.

Meanwhile in a separate room Hinata, Kiba and Shino are in the hospital sensing Naruto fighting against Ichigo.

" Naruto is one strong kid, i would need alot of training to keep up with him " Kiba said to Shino.

" Indeed, i'm not about to be outshined by Naruto either " Shino replied.

" I hope Naruto kun wins and drives all the Shinigami out of here " Hinata stated as she goes to pray for him.

" You're really pulling for him aren't you Hinata ? " Kiba asked her.

" Well...um ! " Hinata stated while being too shy to reply.

" Don't be nervous Hinata , Naruto is our last hope to driving out the Shinigami " Shino replied as they all pray for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Uryū and Chad are in a tent with Orihime on the bed sleeping and recovering her Reiatsu. Both Chad and Uryū while alive and fully healed are unable to fight but can sense Ichigo.

" Ichigo is in trouble ! " Uryu said to Chad.

" I know, he's fighting a Captain level Shinobi with just Shikai, he's still recovering his Bankai " Chad stated.

" Ichigo, you are the only one left to fight for the Soul Society, don't you dare die on us " Uryū said to himself.

Meanwhile Akon , Rin and Hiyosu get a call by Sasakibe about the calling for a withdrawal of all Shinigami within Konoha .

" Yamamoto has ordered a tactical retreat effective immediately for all Shinigami " Sasakibe stated.

" Very well then, we'll tell everyone about the news " Akon replied as he hangs up.

" What was it about ? " Rin asked .

" We have been ordered to start packing up and returning to the Soul Society, we won the battle " Akon answered.

" We did ? " Hiyosu asked.

" We managed to defeat Konoha's army and pushed them all into hiding , now all that's left is to capture the 9 Tails " Akon explained to them.

" This is some good news after all ! " Rin replied.

Meanwhile Rangiku, Isane , Izuru, Momo and Nanao walk into the ruins of the campground through the blasted wall sluggish and worn out from their fight with Sai.

" Boy we're pooped out ! " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" I don't think we can fight another battle ! " Izuru replied.

Suddenly they all hear cheers and people shouting in happiness.

" What's going on ? " Nanao asked the Shinigamis.

" The battle is over, we can go back to the Soul Society " the unseated officer answered.

" This is great, we don't have to fight anymore " Momo cheerfully stated.

" No more fighting or blood being spilled ! " Isane replied .

Meanwhile Renji and his friends hear cheers outside their tent and is curious what is going on.

" Why are people cheering ? " Renji asked.

" It seems like we won !" Rukia answered.

" Finally, this battle felt like it went on for months even though it's been hours " Iba stated.

" Ah man, i wanted to fight more " Ikkaku complained.

" Please Ikkaku, in your condition, you are in no condition to fight even Menos " Yumichika replied.

" I can now live one more day to bring Tousen back to the side of justice " Hisagi said to them.

" It looks like Ichigo is still fighting against his foe " Renji stated.

" Hopefully he can beat them ! " Ibiki replied.

" Don't worry, Ichigo is very powerful, he won't lose " Rukia replied.

Meanwhile Yoruichi appears in a tent naked next to Soifon . Yoruichi suffers from a severe bruise within her liver area, a mild bruise in the stomach region, small bruises on her left arm, mild bruising on her ribs , two cuts on her check , 2nd degree burns on her legs and left arm and 3rd degree burns on her right arm but her most devastating injury was her broken right leg which has become dark purple due to the immense damage to it .

" Lady Yoruichi ! " Soifon said to Yoruichi shocked to see her badly injured.

" Soifon, looks like you're awake again " Yoruichi said to her student .

" What happened to you Lady Yoruichi ? " Soifon asked horrified to her injuries.

" I fought and killed that Hokage " Yoruichi answered while heavily fatigued.

" You look like you been ran over by a tank , that woman was frighteningly strong, even with the **Gentei Mayaku **(限定麻薬 _Soul-Limiting Drug ) , _i was outclassed by her brute force and she made it nearly impossible for me to cut her or use my high-speed movement . You must of been forced to go all out against her " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

" Indeed, she was one tough woman. I was surprised you even held your own for a while even with her power restricted " Yoruichi stated.

" I was taught by the best ! Had not for your techniques, i would of been smashed to bits " Soifon replied.

" You don't mind if i rest here with you do you Soifon ? " Yoruichi asked while feeling exhausted.

" I don't mind at all ! What about your wounds ? " " Soifon answered .

" Don't worry, i'll have Tessai heal me up . I took a nasty injury to my liver and need some repairs " Yoruichi answered as she lies on top of Soifon badly bruised only to feel pain " ARRRGH ! on second thought, not a good idea to laid with you "

" What happened Yoruichi ? " Soifon asked.

" It's my body. Using my Bankai for too long tears the muscle fibers and damages the nerves in my skin causing pain with even a single touch. Combined with the injuries i suffered in the hands of the 5th Hokage, i'm in pretty bad shape " Yoruichi explained to Soifon.

Tessai walks in carrying a badly injured Kisuke into the campground and puts him near Yoruichi and Soifon. Kisuke's green coat is gone and his shirt ripped off his body with deep cuts on his chest,upper arms and back with blood coming out of them.

" What happened to Kisuke ? " Soifon asked.

" He's badly injured and needs medical attention fast " Tessai stated.

" Looks like he has it worse than me , will he pull through ? " Yoruichi asked Tessai.

" He'll be fine ! " Tessai answered as he starts to heal Kisuke.

Back at the tent, Orihime is barely awake thinking about Ichigo.

" Ichigo, please don't die again. I won't be able to save you again " Orihime said to herself as she passes out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Konoha<strong>

12:10 P.M. Naruto at full power continues to overpower Ichigo who is unable to use his Bankai state for 5 minutes. Ichigo also dodges another kick only to be hit from, behind by Naruto's right foot and sent flying into the air .

" I'm not done yet ! " Naruto said to Ichigo as Naruto kicks Ichigo down with his left foot doing and axe kick. Ichigo barely blocks the strike with his Shikai . He's still violently slammed through the ground creating a 10 foot deep, 20 foot diameter crater.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Naruto but the blonde Shinobi easily deflects the blast with the back of his right hand.

" I told you, i won't stop beating you until you tell me where's Gaara " Naruto shouted as he kicks Ichigo in the stomach causing Ichigo to cough up blood and then sending him flying 6,000 feet away up into the Kage monument.. Ichigo is ontop the 5,725 foot mountain monument.

" Damn what power, just a simple kick sent me flying. Why won't my Bankai activate ? " Ichigo asked himself.

" Here i come ! " Naruto shouted as he dashes up the mountain and moves so fast he 's nearly invisible to Ichigo .

" He's moving so fast i can't even see him " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to defend himself.

" Take this ! **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted as he hits Ichigo dead on and create a massive 600 foot radius explosion however the blue wave then turns into a blackwave of Reiatsu.

" **Bankai **" Ichigo shouted as he releases a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind. " **Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_) " Ichigo said as he reveals his black sword. The collision creates a 10 foot diameter, 1 foot deep crater in the ground around Ichigo with a dust cloud around the field.

" His sword transformed, he blocked my Rasengan with ease " Naruto said to himself only to see Ichigo behind him 10 feet away as Naruto's arm falls off.

" Looks like i finally regained my power " Ichigo said to Naruto as he wields his sword in his right hand but it's revealed to be a clone.

" Not bad, you caught me off-guard with that attack " Naruto stated.

" Now we are on even grounds again ! " Ichigo replied as he holds his sword out and goes to attack Naruto.

" Yeah but it would be a cold day in hell before i lose to you " Naruto replied as he comes at Ichigo.

Both fighters dash at each other both of them moving at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH). Ichigo sees Naruto lunging at him with a high-speed punch but Ichigo blocks the attack. Ichigo then dodges a kick from Naruto and then blocks an elbow strike from Naruto and pushes him back with a horizontal slash which lightly cuts Naruto's chest and Naruto is pushed back.

" With my Bankai, i can see his movements perfectly fine " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges a punch from Naruto.

" His speed increased greatly, now he's able to follow my movements " Naruto said to himself as he dodges a sword slash from Ichigo.

Ichigo clashes attacks with Naruto. The orange haired Shinigami appears behind Naruto and goes to do a roundhouse kick from behind but Naruto dodges the kick and then evades a horizontal slash from Ichigo. The blonde Shinobi then dodges a slash aimed at his head bending over and kicking Ichigo in the face with a backflip kick.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") " Ichigo chanted as he fires a powerful wave of energy pushing back Naruto and knocking him off the mountain and down to the village below .

Naruto gets back up with only small 1st degree burns on his arms and the sleeves of his uniform are gone . Ichigo leaps off the mountain and goes for a jumping slash but Naruto dodges the slash as it hits the ground creating a 600 foot radius explosion.

" Not bad, but can you dodge this ? " Naruto asked the Substitute Shinigami as he creates 10 clones of himself which then throw themselves at Ichigo .

" Is that all you got ? " Ichigo asked as the clones come at him.

"** Clone Tackle **" they all chanted as they come at Ichigo but Ichigo dodges all of them and goes to stab Naruto in the chest with his Bankai.

" I got the real deal ! " Ichigo taunted as he looks at Naruto but it was another clone. Naruto then grabs Ichigo down from below and then swings Ichigo around by his legs.

" **Shadow Clone: Giant Spin** " Naruto chanted as he creates two shadow clones, and they form a chain of 20 shadow clones with each Naruto holding the other by the ankles. Naruto then spins, with his immense strength while holding 20 other Narutos with Ichigo being held at the end of the chain like attack and then tossed 1,000 feet away smashing Ichigo into the ground. All the 20 other clones then come to attack Ichigo with punches.

" **Meigetsu** (明月, _Harvest Moon_) " Ichigo chanted as he stabs the ground releasing a Getsuga Tenshō below the ground causing a 1,200 foot radius explosion which dispels all the clones.

Out of the smoke Ichigo sees 12 shuriken coming at him but he easily cuts them all with his Bankai only to see Naruto behind him. Naruto pulls out another kunai and clashes with Ichigo's Bankai creating a collision wave from their powerful clashes . They clash attacks with each other 10 times causing sparks to fly from their blades. Ichigo goes for a jumping slash but Naruto kicks him back 20 feet. Naruto then goes for a sweeping slash towards Ichigo's face but Ichigo backfilps over the attack and goes behind Naruto and goes for a 180 degree slash but Naruto moves back and avoids being cut.

Ichigo and Naruto then charge at each other again . Ichigo goes for a thrusting slash but Naruto dodges it with a backflip and throws 3 kunai at the Substitute Shinigami however Ichigo cuts them in half with his Tensa Zangetsu . Ichigo then goes for a jumping slash but the Orange Genin dodges the strike and pulls out another shuriken.

" **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu **" Naruto chanted as he throws another giant shuriken at Ichigo but Ichigo ducks over the attack only to notice there's another shuriken heading towards him.. Ichigo then uses a two-handed slash to cut both blades in half before they hit him.

" Nice trick but it's not going to work ! " Ichigo stated.

" I guess petty attacks like that aren't going to beat you " Naruto said to Ichigo.

" Nope, you can't hope to beat me with such cheap parlor tricks " Ichigo taunted.

" Then allow me to show you some more powerful techniques " Naruto replied as he does a handsign .

" Bring it on ! " Ichigo responded as he gets ready to fight.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu **(多重影分身の術 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) " _Naruto chanted as he creates 150 clones of himself.

" That's alot of clones " Ichigo said to Naruto.

" How do you like that ? This is an A-rank Jutsu where all the clones now each have the same amount of Chakra directly from me " Naruto explained to Ichigo.

" I see, so you plan to go all out with your clones huh ? Then let's see which is better, my afterimages or your clones ? " Ichigo said to Naruto.

" Afterimages ? " Naruto asked.

" Allow me to show you ! **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 after images of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH)

" This battle just got alot more interesting ! " Naruto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 70 miles south of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade is at a critical state and is hanging on by a thread of her life .

" Is this the end for me ? My organs are starting to shut down and with no Chakra left, i can't regrown the damaged organs or my legs back. So much for me never dying in battle , looks like it's the end for me " Tsunade said to herself as she struggles to get up.

Shima and Fukasaku arrive at the scene to see Tsunade dying.

" This is bad ! " Fukasaku said to Shima.

" Tsunade is at near death ! " Shima stated.

" Come on, we still have enough time to save her " Fukasaku stated.

" But we barely have any Chakra left ! " Shima replied.

" We can't afford to lose Tsunade , if she dies Danzō's twisted right-wing regime would take over " Fukasaku said Shima .

" Besides she can heal herself, if we give her all our remaining Chakra, she should have enough to heal herself and the remaining wounded in the village " Shima explained to Fukasaku.

" Let's begin the process ! " Fukasaku commanded.

" Right ! " Shima replied as they lend Tsunade their last remaining Chakra .

" Looks like i'll be saved this time for sure , Jiraiya's teachers are channeling their remaining Chakra into my body but even if i fully recover my body. It would be in no condition to fight anyone. Naruto , you're the villages last hope for you're the only one left to defend the Village " Tsunade said to herself as she slowly recovers her Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Underground Root Base<strong>

Danzō walks into his base when he sees only 55 of his Root members out of the original 205 Root members and Sai there without his left arm. Danzō is exhausted of all his Chakra and all his 11 Sharingan eyes have closed due to the exhaustion of his Izanagi .

" Where's the rest of the Root members ? " Danzō asked.

" They all died Lord Danzō, the Shinigami were too much for us " Sai answered.

" What happened to your arm ? " Danzō asked Sai.

" It was lost during the battle with the healer you wanted us to kill. Her power was as high as Tsunade's, she easily killed Fū and Torune " Sai explained to Danzō.

" Impossible, to think Fū and Torune could be killed off so easily . They were Root's finest soldiers, these guys are on par with Kakashi and Yamato from the ANBU division . These Shinigami are tough , one of them was strong enough to push me into using all my Sharingan eyes " Danzō said to his men.

" The good news is that we wounded a ton of Shinigami and they're rendered unable to fight and are slowly retreating from battle . The healers have been greatly exhausted and they have no one left to heal the wounded " one of the Root members stated.

" It seems Konoha lost the battle with the Shinigami but we won the war . Tsunade isn't going to make it out alive and Jiraiya is down for the count, once i take the title Hokage i would personally hunt down the Soul Society once our forces recover and then destroy the Soul Society " Danzō explained to his men.

" What to do now ? " Sai asked him.

" Give me the last of your Chakra, all of you must lend your Chakra to me . I would use my remaining strength to kill the retreating Shinigami. With the strongest Shinigami down, it should be easy for me to kill them all " Danzō answered as he stands there with his cane as all the root members step.

" Okay ! " all the Root members replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura is still working on Yamato's cure for the poison in his body.

" How much longer do you have before the cure is complete ? " Yamato asked.

" 15 more minutes ! " Sakura answered.

" Sakura, you really have become as skilled with Medical Jutsu as Tsunade " Yamato stated.

" Thanks Yamato ! " Sakura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

Unohana is resting in her bed when Shunsui and Ukitake returned to their hospital bed.

" How did it go ? " Unohana asked them.

" Fine ! Yamamoto has agreed to the retreat " Shunsui answered.

" We barely won the battle and could of possibly lost this war " Ukitake stated.

" What do you mean ? " Unohana asked.

" 1/3 of our forces were killed off by the Shinobi are they're too many injured people to heal and all the healers have been exhausted " Shunsui answered.

" Not to mention none of the Shinobi seem to know about Aizen " Ukitake stated.

" But we have evidence of their involvement with Sosuke Aizen. They also used a Garganta and Mayuri even confirmed that Aizen was present in that Shinobi World several days ago and we already have proof that Aizen has been trying to create more Hollows as seen with the Sunagakure incident . Hitsugaya even retrieved the documents linking Aizen to the Shinobi " Unohana explained to them.

" Mind you we're dealing with a criminal mastermind like Aizen. It's possible he tampered with the evidence or simply planted all the evidence to have us attack that world on purpose . Aizen also wields Kyōka Suigetsu, one of the most powerful illusion type Zanpakutō. It's possible that the 7 Tails that attacked was an illusion too " Shunsui stated.

" It wasn't, it was confirmed to be real due to the DNA testing from the 12th division and this division . Another example of the connection between Aizen and the Shinobi is the Tailed Beast we have within the Soul Society " Unohana replied.

" Still something really doesn't seem right about this " Shunsui said to Unohana.

" It feels like we are being used by Aizen somehow but i don't know how to fully comprehend it " Ukitake stated.

" All we know is that it doesn't look good for the Gotei 13 " Shunsui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Konoha<strong>

12:15 P.M. Ichigo and Naruto clash attacks with each other using their afterimages and clones to attack. The clashing of attacks causes a series of 100 foot diameter collision waves as dust is kicked up from the clashes of Chakra and Reiatsu. Ichigo is down to 7 after images while Naruto has 71 clones left .

One of the Ichigo afterimages stab one of the Naruto clones and release a Getsuga Tenshō inside him killing 5 more clones. Another afterimage clone jumps up and cuts a Naruto clone in half with a vertical slash only to get punched through the stomach by a Naruto clone and fades away. The second afterimage is then kicked in the face by the Naruto clone being decapitated before fading away . 29 clones jump and kill a clone of Ichigo but another Ichigo afterimage appears behind them to attack.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") " the Ichigo afterimage chanted as he wipes out 29 clones with a black Getsuga Tenshō.

" **Ninja Art: Demon Wind Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**( 多重風魔手裏剣身の術_Fūma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_)" Naruto chanted as his 36 clones each throw Demon wind Shuriken at the 4 remaining afterimage and manages to kill one of them but one of the afterimage clones go up close and cuts down one clone with a one hand sword sweep to the neck.

One of the Naruto clones come from behind but one of the Ichigo afterimages uses his sword to cut that clone in half. He then uses Shunpo to get in front of a Naruto clone and stab him through the head, the other clone come at the Ichigo clone from the behind but Ichigo uses Shunpo to get behind it.

" **Chishidātsu **(致死ダーツ_Deadly Darts ) " _Ichigo chanted as he uses Tensa Zangetsu's chain to swing his Zanpakutō and decapitates the clone in front of him with a whip like slash. He also swings his whip cutting down two more clones only to be impaled by one of the clones fist and fade away as an afterimage.

" **Shihōhappō Shuriken** (四方八方手裏剣_Everywhere Shuriken)" _Naruto shouted as all his 30 clones to throw shuriken at Ichigo .

" That won't work ! " Ichigo replied as he uses a series of fast slashes to cut up all the shuriken aimed at him then comes at the clones with 2 other afterimages.

" Charge ! " said all the Naruto clones as 30 clones come at Ichigo with kunai. They all hit an afterimage of Ichigo with two more remaining afterimages.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo countered as he swings his sword downward and creates a powerful shockwave the cuts 5 clones in half. the remaining 25 clones jump up and goes to attack the two remaining after images.

" **Clone Spinning Axe Kick **(分身回転かかと落とし_Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi)_ " Naruto shouts as 25 of its clones launch themselves into the air and begin to somersault.

" **Kusarikaiten** (鎖を回転_Rotating Chain_ ) " both afterimages chanted as they spin and twirl the chant of Tensa Zangetsu , causing it to spin like a fan firing a widening tornado-like Getsuga Tenshō. extending up to 100 feet killing 10 clones.

" **Clone Tackle** (分身体当たり _Bunshin Taiatari_) " Naruto shouted as he has all his remaining 15 clones dive at one of the afterimages crushing it with the weight of all the clones leaving one afterimage behind.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo chanted as he swings his sword unleashing a massive blue Getsuga Tenshō 20 feet wide that takes out 15 clones and the blast travels 1,500 feet from Ichigo.

The smoke clears up only to reveal Naruto coming at him with Rasengan.

" **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted as he hits the Substitute Shinigami dead center within the solar plexus sending Ichigo flying 1 mile southeastward through 50 toppled building ruins that are each 10 feet high forming a 3 foot diameter hole through each toppled building debris until Ichigo crashes into a 3 story tower 5 feet above the ground within the Konoha hot springs 1 mile southeast. The force of Naruto's Rasengan produces the yield of 83.4 tons of TNT.

" AARRRUGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he coughs up blood . Ichigo then falls down into a pool of water within the ruins of Konoha's hot springs.

" Now i got you ! " Naruto shouted as he dashes to attack Ichigo but Ichigo emerges out the pool.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which pushes Naruto back 1 mile away cutting through everything it it's path .

The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Ichigo's Black Getsuga left a scar across the Hokage Monument. The cutting wave of Ichigo's full power Getsuga Tenshō created a 4,500 foot long , 10 feet deep into the rock and 5 feet wide between the end of the fissure. The fissure goes upward from the base of the mountain below the Third Hokage's face statute going in a 45 degree angle to the top cutting through the left check of the Fourth Hokage's face going through the nose and right eye passing through it and going into the Fifth Hokage's face staring with her left eye and going pass the forehead through her right bang. The fissure on the mountain was only 5 feet deep and wide , the fissure continues to move up 1,000 more feet. Ichigo's Black Getsuga unleashed the yield of 121 tons of TNT.

Ichigo goes to the Hokage mountain running up the walls and then jumps down to follow Naruto. Naruto is revealed to survived the blast and manages to block the attack and sustains an cut extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a cut on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants. Despite the length of the cut, the cut only penetrated the epidermis and not through the muscle tendons and the bone . Naruto struggles to catch his breath.

Ichigo struggles to stand with a hole through his Shihakushō. Naruto's Rasengan blasted a hole through his Bankai robe and a spiral pinkish red bruise on his abdominal area with blood dripping from his wounds.

" Damn , that attack of yours is pretty strong . Then again you took a full power Rasengan and only have a small flesh wound " Naruto stated.

" I used my Reiatsu to shield myself from the impact of your blow. Apparently you must of done the same thing if my full power Bankai Getsuga Tenshō was only capable of giving you a flesh wound and barely even cut through you skin " Ichigo replied.

" I must admit , you're pretty tough. You remind me of Sasuke " Naruto said to Ichigo.

" Sasuke ? " Ichigo asked.

" He was a friend of mines just like Gaara was. I'm not stopping this until you tell me where Gaara is at " Naruto said to Ichigo.

" I already told you i know nothing about Gaara, as for you stopping, bring it on. I only just got started " Ichigo taunted .

" Very well then, let's see you withstand this assault " Naruto replied as he creates an entire army of Shadow clones around Ichigo .

" More clones ? Is that all you can do ? " Ichigo asked.

" **OVER 9,000 Shadow Clone ****Jutsu** ( 以上九千影分身の術 _Ijō Kyū sen Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" _Naruto chanted as each of his clones make 1,000 clones each, in total making 9,001 Narutos.

" What the hell ? How are you able to make so many clones ? " Ichigo asked Naruto.

" It's called skill and raw power. You seem to have nothing but power on your side. Allow me to show you the difference between hard work and powers you were just granted that you never worked to get " Naruto answered as he has an army of clones surround him .

" How can i fight this many clones ? " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges attacks from them .

" Try taking on this many clones ! " Naruto shouted.

" **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) "_ Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 after images of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH).

" That small army can't fight all of us off Ichigo " Naruto said to Ichigo as he has his clones attack him.

" I just need to take out all these clones with everything i got " Ichigo said to himself as all the Naruto clones they all dash towards him and proceed to attack him. Ichigo afterimages all fire Getsuga Tenshōs to kill off 345 of the clones but one of them is killed by a pile of 50 clones.

" **Shihōhappō Shuriken** (四方八方手裏剣_Everywhere Shuriken) " _Naruto chanted and his army of 8,658 Shadow clones each throw 5 shuriken at Ichigo. All 43,280 shuriken blast through 3 Ichigo clones taking them out.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") " all the remaining clones chanted as they all fire powerful blasts from their swords wiping out 3,356 of the clones at once. 9 of his clones remain up against 5,302 clones. All of the clones are doing Ram →, Rat →, Bird →, Boar, → and Tiger seals.

" **Ninja Art: Demon Wind Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**( 多重風魔手裏剣身の術_Fūma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_) " They all shout as they hit the clone with shuriken and the shuriken hit their target with devastating precision . The real Ichigo and his remaining 8 clones use a combination of attacks to fight off the clones.

" This guy is being a real nuisance " Ichigo stated to himself as he has his clones take defensive position.

" He's open, attack ! " all the clones shouted as they charge at Ichigo.

" **Kuro Tsukigata **( 黒月形 _Black crescent Moon _) " Ichigo shouted as all his clones Ichigo swings their sword 360 degrees to create an barrier like blast to deflect the attacks and kill over 4,303 clones of Naruto and leaves only 999 of them around take out the remaining Ichigo clones by dog piling on them.

" Got you now ! " Naruto said to Ichigo as the real Substitute Shinigami is surrounded by 999 clones.

" Shit, not even the combination of my **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) _and blast were enough to take them all out_ " _Ichigo said to himself as he is then hit by Naruto .

" **Na ! **"one Naruto clone shouted as he punches Ichigo in the face " **Ru ! **" the other Naruto clones shouted as they all surround Ichigo" **To ! **" all the clones shouted as they kick Ichigo into the air "** Two Thousand Uzumakis Barrage! **(うずまきナルト二千連弾_Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan)" _all the Naruto clones shouted as they all throw 2,000 punches on Ichigo at the same time, blocking proves useless as they all knock him the air all the way into the is smashed within a 60 foot diameter 10 foot deep crater and is barely able to get up from the barrage.

" Damn it ! ARRRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as blood drips down from his body as he struggles to stand up while holding his sword. The top half of his Shihakushō has been torn to shreds by the force of the attack revealing Ichigo's fairly lean and muscular body and six-pack abs covered in dirt from hitting the mountain dirt.

" Where's Gaara ? " Naruto asked the wounded Substitute Shinigami.

" I don't know who are you talking about " Ichigo answered.

" At least tell me where the Soul Society is at " Naruto asked the carrot top Shinigami.

" As if i'll ever tell you anything ! " Ichigo replied.

" Then i'll just have to beat the answers right out of you then " the blonde Shinobi replied as all the 999 clones charge at him.

" Damn it, that last attack on my body damaged me to the point i can't move. I can't even move my arms . Move... Damn it move...move ...I need to win... " Ichigo said to himself as the clones come close towards him.

" **_Then you will win_** **_!_ **" Hollow Ichigo replied as he makes Ichigo stab the ground releasing a massive explosion leveling everything within a 2000 foot radius wiping out all the Naruto clones and then picks up his sword from the ground and with a quick slash , cuts the real Genin from his right shoulder to his left hip shredding his orange and black jacket revealing his bare chest and his athletic built.

" Damn that really hurt ! " Naruto shouted in pain as he has a deep slash across his chest piercing the dermis and leaking out blood.

" That surge of spiritual power ... that means my Hollow powers have also returned " Ichigo said to himself as he has yellow eyes.

" I assume that's you inner demon powers ,well it doesn't make a bit of difference what kind of powers you have ,i'm still kicking your ass " Naruto said to Ichigo as he briefly unleashes a red aura glowing around his body in an untamed way, similar to fire and all his wounds heal from the release of the Chakra.

" His wounds healed up , he really is a Hollow in a human body " Ichigo said to himself as his wounds also heal up as well.

" My wounds just healed up instantly, was it a reaction to the Tailed Beast Chakra my opponent emitted ? " Ichigo asked himself as he turns back to normal.

" My Chakra is running low, using all those shadow clones and Rasengans really drained nearly all of my Chakra reserves. Now the Kyuubi is trying to take me over ,if this battle drags out for too long , i might lose control again . We're evenly matched so far and it doesn't seem like he's wearing down that much. That's it now i know what to do " Naruto said to himself as he pulls out a knife similar to a survival knife.

" It's time i bring you to the Soul Society " Ichigo said to Naruto as he holds his Bankai with both hands.

" **Wind Style : Demon Wind Chakra Blade **" Naruto chanted as he creates a 600 foot radius tornado around him.

" What is that ? " Ichigo asked.

" It's a special Chakra knife given to me by Asuma Sensei, it allows me to channel my wind Chakra and enhance it to increase the strength of my attacks. You can't hope to cut me with that blade " Naruto explained to Ichigo as wind forges around his blade forming a white aura around the knife with a blue outline.

" I see, arrogant to the very end. Let's see how well you do against this " Ichigo stated as he charges at Naruto.

Both of them collide attack however Naruto's Chakra blade manages to cuts partially into Ichigo's Bankai with ease and easily cuts his arm and his chest with the force slash causing a mild gash and sending Ichigo flying 100 feet into the ground.

" Damn what was that , it almost shattered Tensa Zangetsu in half ? " Ichigo asked himself as he gets back up.

" When blades of two equal Shinobi clash , the one with the sharper blade wins. After my fight with that Captain with the pink petals for attack , i decided to develop a last-minute countermeasure to a Shinigami Bankai and i was given this blade . The sharpness of this Chakra Blade could cut anything. If your Zanpakutō is the true source of your power, then if i destroy your blade, you would have no choice but to give up " Naruto explained to Ichigo.

" I see, then i'll just have to strengthen my blade " Ichigo replied as he gathers his Black Getsuga energy and keeps his Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu and clashes with Naruto again.

" He increased his swords power ! " Naruto said to himself.

" The one with the sharper blade wins huh ? Let's see who wields the sharper blade " Ichigo stated as they both create an implosion wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Akon, Rin and Hiyosu are busy removing all the electronics and having everything put into boxes.

" We need to get packing " Akon said to his men.

" We have a ton of stuff to pack " Hiyosu stated as he puts some computer parts into a box.

" Right ! " Rin replied as he stacks up boxes of tech onto each other.

Meanwhile Hanataro and Lemura start to put the fatigued and wounded within stretchers to wheeled back to the Soul Society

" We got 922 Shinigami injured to carry back to the Soul Society " Hanataro said to Lemura as he puts a wounded soldier on the stretcher and 2 unseated officers and wheel the injured back into the Soul Society.

" We never had to heal so many injured people in our lives " Lemura stated.

" We're all out of Reiatsu so we can't heal them with our healing Kidō , we would need to work overtime and heal them the old fashion way " Hanataro replied.

" With only 100 remaining medical squad members, we would have our hands full, especially with Unohana and Orihime out of commission " Lemura explained to Hanataro.

" I can forget about getting sleep tonight " Hanataro replied.

Meanwhile Rangiku, Isane , Izuru, Momo and Nanao are in the same tent as Renji and his friends.

" I barely have the energy to move " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" Same here ! " Izuru replied.

" I know how you feel, there's no way i can fight in my present stated " Renji said to Izuru.

" It's a good thing we don't have to fight anymore " Nanao stated.

" The question is , did we really win ? " Renji asked.

" It seems we took as huge beating more than an actual victory " Rukia answered.

" So many lives were lost in the war that just happened " Iba stated.

" Why is everyone so down ? We kicked ass today taunted " Ikkaku taunted.

" They kinda have a point Ikkaku, these guys didn't seem all that evil " Yumichika replied.

" Most of them seem honorable , they don't come off like Arrancar who are highly arrogant and selfish " Hisagi said to them.

" I wonder if what we did here was right " Renji stated.

" We completed the mission, we can worry about whether we were right later " Ibiki replied.

Meanwhile Yoruichi appears in a tent naked next to Soifon . Yoruichi is being healed by Tessai after Tessai finished healing and bandaging Kisuke.

" These are some pretty serious injuries Yoruichi " Tessai said to Yoruichi.

" Yeah that Hokage was very tough " Yoruichi replied.

" This is going to hurt ! " Tessai said to Yoruichi as he relocates her leg.

" ARRRGH ! " Yoruichi shouted in pain.

" You idiot! Are you trying to kill her ? " Soifon shouted as she sees Yoruichi's right leg healed up.

" Much better ! " Yoruichi stated as she flexes her right leg exposing her nude body.

" AHHH ! " Soifon moaned as blood shoots out her nose .

" Boy Yoruichi, you're looking fine as ever " Kisuke stated .

" Pervert ! " Soifon shouted as she picks up a glass of water and hits Kisuke in the head .Soifon's right arm then feels a stinging pain in her " ARRGH ! "

" Easy Soifon, you're body is still recovering from the pain of that attack you were hit by " Yoruichi stated as she puts on her clothes while Tessai puts a cast on her right leg while putting a chest plate cast on her abdominal area and a cast on her right arm . Tessai then hands her a clutch

" Unohana is going to be out of commission for a while and Squad 4 has it's hands full so this is all i can do for you at the moment " Tessai said to Yoruichi.

" That's okay, i'll let it heal naturally. I should be fully healed within a week or two " Yoruichi stated .

" That means no more fighting for a week " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

" Very well then " Yoruichi replied as she lies with Soifon.

" Looks like we're both down for the count for a while " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

" Indeed my little bee " Yoruichi replied.

Meanwhile at another part of the campground . Hitsugaya is helping the Shinigami move stuff out of the campground along with Sajin, Byakuya and Momo.

" I shouldn't be carrying things in my condition but i must help out " Sajin said to his comrades as he lifts a large crater and carries it despite having a cast on his right arm.

" You shouldn't push yourself too much, you just had you arm restored from it being torn off " Byakuya said to Sajin.

" I can handle a few hundred pound boxes even with an injured arm " Sajin replied as he takes it to a stack of boxes.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya is eating watermelons for lunch as well as Momo with both of them worn out from battle.

" Finally this war is over Little Toshiro " Momo said to Hitsugaya.

" No, that's where you're wrong ! The war has only begun, this battle today was just the start of things to come " Hitsugaya grimly replied.

" What do you mean ? " Momo asked.

" If anything in the end we are truly the losers of this war. Aizen still has his Arrancar army and we have to worry about the retaliation of the other 4 nations. It took all this effort just to invade one nation, imagine trying to go through this hell 4 more times and imagine the possibility that we can die at anytime . We were lucky that we have Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue here, had not for them we would of been doomed " Hitsugaya explained to Momo.

" I see, i can't believe we are stuck in this ugly war " Momo replied as she tries to hold back her tears.

Meanwhile Kenpachi is awake and walking with Yachiru in a depressed mood wearing his eyepatch.

" Those fools, they believe we really won. In reality the shit has yet to hit the fan. I never thought i could be beaten in battle so easily, if the Kages are really this powerful , we are all doomed " Kenpachi said to himself as he heads to the Senkaimon only to be interrupted by Yachiru.

" Kenny, we can't go yet. Old Grandpa will get angry at you if you don't help out here " Yachiru said to Kenpachi.

" Screw it, i'm heading home ! " Kenpachi stated.

" But kenny, don't you want to see Ichigo fight his foe and challenge him to a fight ? " Yachiru asked.

" I'm not in the mood right now , i need to do some reflecting on my life " Kenpachi replied as he leaves to the Soul Society.

" That fight with that big boobed woman really changed Kenpachi, his fighting spirits has been broken " Yachiru thinks to herself as she walks into the Senkaimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Soul Society Senkaimon<strong>

Sasakibe and his 200 troops from the 1st division walk to travel to Konoha as they see medical Shinigami wheel off the injured to Squad 4's barracks on stretchers. His team has been assembled to aid the evacuation of injured troops and all troops in Konoha.

" Alright guys, we need to assist in the evacuation of all wounded troops within the campground and act as protection " Sasakibe said to his men .

" Right ! " all the men replied as they go to Konoha to aid the Shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen, Gin and Tōusen watch the fight between Ichigo and Naruto as the fighting takes place on top of the Hokage Mountain.

" Looks like Naruto has fell for our bait " Aizen said to Gin and Tōusen.

" With those two knuckleheads clashing attacks, they would eventually tire and be forced into using their demon forms " Gin stated.

" And when that happens, Konoha is wiped off the map " Tōusen replied.

" That level of damage would act greatly as our ultimate smokescreen and further drive both sides against each other " Aizen stated as he drinks his tea while watching the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Mountain<strong>

12:20 P.M. Naruto and Ichigo clash attacks with each other . Naruto is using a Chakra blade shaped like a survival knife infused with Wind Chakra to clash with Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. Both of them unleash powerful slashes which uplifts the ground around them. Naruto dodges a lunging stab from Ichigo and blocks a hooking slash aimed at his head and manages to parry Ichigo's hit.

Ichigo and Naruto clash blades again which clashes the ground to be uplifted 7 feet high from their powerful strike within a 20 foot radius. Naruto uses his right hand to aim the knife at Ichigo's face but Ichigo blocks the then Naruto's arm and throws him into a 20 foot rock and comes at him with a right roundhouse kick but Ichigo blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but the blonde teen dodges and does a handstand on Ichigo then throws the Substitute Shinigami's sword aside and pushes him back a bit.

" Let's see how you fare without a blade " Naruto said to Ichigo as he comes at Ichigo .

" I been taking on punks like you barehanded before i had Shinigami powers " Ichigo replied.

Naruto and Ichigo collide kicks and punches with eachother. Ichigo throws a punch at Naruto but the blonde Genin catches it goes for a kick against Ichigo but the carrot top teen blocks with his other hand. They exchange punches with each other and kicks . Naruto comes at Ichigo with a sweeping kick but Ichigo uses Shunpo to gain his distance and comes at Naruto's chest with a body blow punch aimed at Naruto's solar plexus but Naruto catches it and throws Naruto through a large 50 foot rock . Naruto gets back up and comes at him with a right hook but Ichigo counters by knocking the Genin back with a high kick and then jumps into the air to do a flying punch but Naruto dodges the incoming punch by a few inches.

Ichigo throws a right hook at Naruto hitting him in the face and causing the orange wearing Shinobi to stagger back a bit holding his face.

" Man you're tough.. that punch should of took you down " Ichigo stated to Naruto as he shakes his hand which was sprained punching Naruto.

" I must say, you got some skills but let's see how well you do against this punch " Naruto replied as he goes to attack Ichigo with a right hook again but Ichigo sidestep and hits Naruto in the gut with his left hand and then uses his right knee to hit the Shinobi in jaw .

Naruto throws 15 punches at Ichigo but Ichigo manages to block all of them . The young Vizard then grabs the young teen's right arm and throws him through a 50 foot tall rock . Ichigo then tries to hit Naruto with a jumping kick but Naruto moves out the way. Ichigo comes at Naruto with a right hook but Naruto moves left to avoid the punch and dodges a knee strike aimed at him. Naruto hits Ichigo with an elbow strike to the chin and then does 20 rapid punches at his abdomen to send him flying 20 feet away.

Ichigo barely blocks the first strike, Naruto then appears him and delivers a roundhouse kick that Ichigo barely escaped using Shunpo, then he is almost hit with a punch then Naruto appears behind him and delivers a devastating punch knocking Ichigo aside 150 feet into a 3 story rock formation. Naruto throws a punch but Ichigo blocked with his right forearm.

" Got you now ! " Ichigo stated as he headbutts Naruto knocking him to the ground.

But Ichigo headbutted a clone as the real Naruto charges up a 3 foot diameter Rasengan in his right hand.

" **Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted his eyes are blue but are bloodshot and his pupils become slitted with a blue aura around him as he charges at Ichigo but Ichigo grabs his Bankai katana and counters his attack.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙_Sawing Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo countered as he uses his Getsuga Tenshō to form a saw like blade and blocks the attack and both attacks clash with each other.

Both attacks collide and create a massive 4,000 foot radius explosion of reddish black and bluish white aura that expand and engulf everything within the radius . The collision of attacks leaves behind a 217 foot diameter, 59 foot deep crater with 2 fissures extending 800 feet long and 10 feet deep and 3 feet wide that form an x shape going through the crater. The blast generated the yield of 500 Tons of TNT from the explosive force of both attacks colliding.

Naruto stands worn out by his attack while Ichigo is worn out using his Bankai. Both of them stand without any clothes on their upper body.

" You're pretty tough ! " Ichigo said to Naruto.

" Same here, it's been awhile since i been pushed like this " Naruto stated as he picks up his Chakra blade.

" However, i'm far from done . Now it's time i get serious, i don't need to hold back now " Ichigo said to Naruto as he puts his right hand over his face.

" Bring it on ! " Naruto replied as Chakra flows around his body.

" Time to end this ! " Ichigo responded as he forms his Hollow mask on his face which forms a black aura around his body which unleashes a powerful gust of wind creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius in a whirlwind.

" What an immense amounts of Chakra " Naruto said to himself as he struggles to avoid being overwhelmed.

The black and red Reiatsu whirlwind clears to reveal Ichigo is now wearing a Hollow mask . The mask is pure white on the right side and possesses a total of ten red stripes. Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His body glows with a dark amount of Reiatsu.

" It can't be ? Has he turned into his demon form ? " Naruto said to himself as he pictures Ichigo as Sasuke.

" You're finished ! " Ichigo said in a deeper tone as he uses Shunpo to move at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ) and hit Naruto with his Bankai to cut a deep gash going through the skin and cutting the muscles tissue from his right shoulder and right pectoral ab to his groin . The force of the swing creates a large 59 foot deep , 218 foot diameter crater .

" ARRRGH ! What just happened ? " Naruto said to himself as blood comes out of his wounds.

" What's wrong ? Was i too slow for you ? " Ichigo asked.

" Damn you ! Damn you ! " Naruto shouted as he starts to form a red Chakra around him but he restrains himself from using it.

" Looks like you're still willing to fight ! " Ichigo said to Naruto.

" No, not yet , i can't afford to lose control so easily again " Naruto said to himself as he manages to retain his Chakra only to see Ichigo in front of him. Naruto manages to block the strike with his Chakra knife but the blade chips as he tries to hold back Ichigo's strike.

" You can't beat me now **Getsuga Tenshō** ! " Ichigo taunted as he uses a simple sword swing to shatter Naruto's Chakra blade to bits and the force of his slash pushes Naruto back 6 miles eastward being knocked off the Hokage Mountain and crashing 1 mile west into the 276 foot diameter, 75 foot deep crater created by Kenpachi's Kendo 1 mile south of Konoha Stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura feels a rumbling within the area and everything inside starts to shake and everything starts to fall down.

" What was this earthquake ? " Sakura asked.

" It's Naruto and his opponent, he's in trouble " Yamato answered.

" Damn it , we can't stand here and let him get captured " Ino stated as she tries to go outside but is stopped by Shizune.

" What are you doing ? " Shizune questioned.

" We need to help Naruto ! " Ino answered.

" You can't do anything at your state, besides even with full Chakra neither you me or Sakura combined are a match against Naruto's opponent. You would just be getting in the way " Shizune explained to Ino.

" Damn it, i feel so useless ! " Ino complained.

" We all do, we're losing this battle badly . Naruto is our last hope " Shizune replied.

" How much longer you got Sakura ? " Yamato asked .

" 5 more minutes ! " Sakura answered.

" Hang in there Naruto, help is on it's way " Yamato said to himself as he waits for a cure .

Meanwhile at the other side of the hospital. Kakashi wakes up to sense Naruto in trouble and he senses the energy of a Tailed beast as well as Gai.

" You sense that Gai ? " Kakashi asked.

" It's no doubt Tailed Beast Chakra " Gai answered .

" It's precisely what the Shinigami we fought warned us about " Kakashi said to Gai as they think back a few hours ago.

**Few hours ago**

" Let's make a deal here , you surrender the Kyuubi and we would spare your village and call off the assault, if you don't, your precious village will perish when we unleash the 10 Tails Jinchūriki " Gin said to Kakashi.

" We have no interest in negotiating with you. You think you can invade our village and do whatever you want ? You're nothing more than scum, besides Konoha has some of the best fighters in the village " Kakashi stated.

**Present Day**

" We're in trouble, the 10 Tails must of been unleashed . Hopefully Sakura could undo the poison quickly or we are all in trouble " Gai said to Kakashi.

" Sakura and Yamato are our only hope ! " Yamato replied.

Meanwhile Konohamaru and his friends sense their friend ,Naruto in danger.

" Naruto is in trouble ! " Konohamaru stated.

" Who can be strong enough to be defeating Naruto ? " Mogei asked.

" I don't know ! " Udon answered.

" Whoever could be winning against Naruto must be very tough to fight " Ebisu stated.

Meanwhile in a separate room Hinata, Kiba and Shino are in the hospital sensing Naruto losing his battle against Ichigo.

" It can't be , Naruto is losing ! " Kiba said to Shino.

" His opponents Chakra level is on par with a Tailed Beast, unless Naruto transforms into a Tailed Beast, he has no chance of winning " Shino stated.

" Naruto can't lose, he's going to be Hokage one day. He can't lose " Hinata stated .

" You still have hope he can pull this through ? " Kiba asked her.

" It's very unlikely, Naruto might of gotten stronger but dealing with a Tailed Beast is something else . I'm not sure even Naruto could pull this off " Shino answered.

" Don't underestimate Naruto. Have you forgot he defeated a Tailed beast before ? He defeated Gaara of the Sands before and he can do it again to any Tailed Beast. Naruto is 50 times stronger than he was when he fought Gaara and even if he was weaker, he would never give up and i would never give up supporting him " Hinata explained to them as she prays for Naruto to win

" She's really dedicated to Naruto " Shino said to Kiba.

" Maybe a bit too much, you don't think... " Kiba sated but it's interrupted by Shino.

" Maybe she is ! " Shino replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 1 mile south of Konoha Stadium<strong>

Naruto gets back up from the crater and goes to attack Ichigo. Naruto has a large gash on the right side of his body.

" It's time i stop playing around with you and get serious **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu **(多重影分身の術 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu)" _Naruto chanted as he summons 150 clones of himself to attack, all of them dashing at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) moving around Ichigo.

" I guess it seems you want to take me all at once . That parlor trick isn't going to work " Ichigo remarked as he uses high-speed movement to easily take out all the clones in 3 seconds.

" Impossible, he took them out so fast ! " Naruto shouted shocked to see the clones only to see Ichigo behind him .

" What's wrong, can't keep up ? " Ichigo said to Naruto as the orange hair Shinigami is right behind the blonde Genin.

" Shit ! " Naruto shouted as he goes to punch him only to get kicked in the face by Ichigo and sent flying 500 feet into a pile of rubble.

" Come on kid, was that the best you can do to me ? " Ichigo said to the blonde Shinobi.

" No, i'm far from done ! " Naruto answered as he charges at Ichigo.

" You don't learn do you ? " Ichigo taunted as he stands there nonchalantly.

" **Rasengan **" Naruto chanted as he goes to hit Ichigo but the Substitute Shinigami easily catches Naruto's Rasengan bare handed with his left hand and breaks the rotating sphere .

" Was that all ? " Ichigo taunted as he swings his sword causally creating a shockwave engulfing the crater and cuts Naruto across the chest again leaving a slash going from his left shoulder to his right thigh connecting with the other gash.

" He blocked my Rasengan barehanded ! ARRRGUCCK ! " Naruto said to himself as he staggers over in pain.

" You can't win Naruto, surrender right now or i would have to get serious with you " Ichigo said to Naruto as Naruto lies on the ground bleeding by the wounds " Looks like you lose this battle Nine Tails " Ichigo said to himself as he slowly walks over to pick up Naruto but is worn out a bit.

" This can't be it , this can't be the end ! " Naruto said to himself as he struggles to move his body .

" I have him now , time to end this ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" Even with all this training, i never thought there was someone who can control that much Tailed Beast Chakra. I can't move my body " Naruto stated as he can't move his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Naruto's <strong>**subconscious**

Naruto is within his own inner world or subconscious where he's underwater thinking about Gaara and Sasuke. Naruto sinks into the cage of the Nine Tails and the Nine Tails grabs him .

" You are still weak . You should be thankful...to me. I was sealed into your body...By that cursed Fourth Hokage " The Nine Tails said to Naruto "I'll lend you my power no strings attach for the reason i hate some would be Tailed Beast thinking he's stronger than me "

* * *

><p><strong>Back 1 mile south of Konoha Stadium<strong>

Ichigo walks towards Naruto and goes to grab him.

" Looks like he's been dealt with, the wounds aren't too deep so he won't die however by cutting the shoulders, i made sure he can't use his arms and the force of the sword blows alone should knock him out " Ichigo stated as he goes to grab Naruto's right hand however Naruto grabs his hand.

" You're a fool , you should never count me out ! " Naruto shouted as he punches Ichigo in the face knocking him back .

" His power just jumped up ! " Ichigo said to himself shocked to see Naruto fighting back.

" ARRRRUGGGH ! " Naruto shouted as his anger flares up as he is surrounded by orange Chakra. Naruto unleashes a powerful gust of wind creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius in an orange-red whirlwind.

" What an immense amounts of Reiatsu ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to avoid being overwhelmed blocking with his Bankai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura feels a rumbling within the area and everything inside starts to shake and everything starts to fall down.

" Damn it , not again ! " Sakura shouted as the rumbling shakes everything within the hospital.

" This is bad, Naruto's already in 3 Tailed form " Yamato said to them.

" Damn it , we need to hurry things up ! " Ino stated .

" I wish Tsunade was here right now ! " Shizune replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 1 mile south of Konoha Stadium<strong>

The orange and red Reiatsu whirlwind clears to reveal that Naruto's body is surrounded by a bubbling Chakra-construct, taking on the shape of a 3-Tailed Fox. His pupils become slitted, and will change from blue to red. His nails and teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde hair grows longer and 's whisker marks also widen and thicken. All his wounds have been healed from Ichigo's attack.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked himself as Naruto releases a wave of Chakra around him.

" ARRRWWWGH ! " Naruto shouted releasing an creating a 1,000 foot shockwave just by screaming slightly overwhelming Ichigo.

" What the hell, he just created a shockwave just from screaming " Ichigo said to himself.

" Now you done it, if you won't tell me where Gaara and the Soul Society is at, then i'll break every bone in your body ! " Naruto shouted as he punches the air hitting Ichigo with the shockwave that he barely blocks with his Bankai that pushes him back 20 feet.

" What a monstrous punch, his powers increased greatly " Ichigo said to himself as Naruto charges at him at 32083.3 ft/sec(21,875 MPH) right in front of Ichigo.

" Take this ! " Naruto shouted as he punches Ichigo 3 times then kicks him up and punches him a mile north into the stadium. Naruto then uses Shunshin to appear behind Ichigo and kick him into the air .

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted in pain but when he looks behind him, he sees Naruto behind him. Naruto slams his clawed right hand into Ichigo's backside smashing Ichigo violently into the stadium causing a 2,000 foot explosion. Ichigo is bleeding from his head with a slash wound on his back only to see Naruto about him.

" DIE ! " Naruto shouted as he does a double hammerfist smashing Ichigo 50 feet through the ground within a 2 foot deep hole caused by his punch .

" **Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo shouted as he shoots a Getsuga from his Bankai while wearing a Vizard mask within the hole.

" RAAAWWAGH ! " Naruto shouted as his scream alone was powerful enough to negate the attack leaving behind a 50 foot deep, 100 foot diameter crater . Naruto then dashes at Ichigo with his claws attempting to do a claw slash.

" Got you this time ! " Ichigo countered as he slashes Naruto across the chest causing blood to spew out but Naruto heals his wound in seconds.

" I'm going to get back Gaara,even if i have to kill you ! " Naruto said to Ichigo.

" So be it, i'll kick your ass a million times over ! " Ichigo replied as they go to clash attacks creating a massive shockwave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Akon, Rin and Hiyosu have finished removing all the electronics and having everything put into boxes. Sasakibe and his 200 troops from the 1st division walk into the campground to aid in the process of removal.

" Everything is in tip-top shape !" Akon said to Sasakibe.

" Good, begin getting all boxes back to the Research and Development lab " Sasakibe commanded.

" Right! " Rin replied as he stacks up boxes of tech onto each other.

" We have 225 wounded troops scattered across Konoha " Hiyosu stated as he starts carrying parts back to the lab.

" Then i'll have 184 troops come to evacuate them "Sasakibe answered.

Meanwhile Hanataro and Lemura continue to put the fatigued and wounded within stretchers to wheeled back to the Soul Society.

" We we managed to get 146 out 922 injured Shinigami back to the Soul Society " Hanataro said to Lemura as he puts a wounded soldier on the stretcher and 2 unseated officers and wheel the injured back into the Soul Society.

" We're making fast time, then again the Vice Captains are helping other alot as well as the Captains" Lemura stated.

" We're going to have alot of paper work when we get back " Hanataro replied.

" With only 100 remaining medical squad members, we would have our hands full, especially with Unohana and Orihime out of commission " Lemura explained to Hanataro.

" I can forget about getting sleep tonight " Hanataro replied.

Meanwhile Rangiku, Isane , Izuru, Momo and Nanao are helping with the unpacking of stuff within the campground.

" It's a good thing we are leaving here . Worst day of my life " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" Same here ! " Izuru replied.

" Ichigo's the only one still fighting out of all of us " Renji said to Izuru.

" It's hard to believe any human could wield such a spiritual power that intense " Nanao stated.

" How else did you think he beat yours truly and my Captain ? " Renji asked.

" Still Ichigo's foe is strong, if anything they are dead even in a fight " Rukia answered.

" That's crazy, i can see their energy clashing from here " Iba stated.

" Typical of Ichigo doing something this over the top " Ikkaku taunted.

" Remind me not to fight him ! " Yumichika replied.

" How about we get to work ? We need to get everything back to the Soul Society" Hisagi said to them as they pick up more crates and boxes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen, Gin and Tōusen watch the fight between Ichigo and Naruto as the fighting takes place on top of the Hokage Mountain.

" Looks like Naruto has fell for our bait " Aizen said to Gin and Tōusen.

" With those two knuckleheads clashing attacks, they would eventually tire and be forced into using their demon forms " Gin stated.

" And when that happens, Konoha is wiped off the map " Tōusen replied.

" That level of damage would act greatly as our ultimate smokescreen and further drive both sides against each other " Aizen stated as he drinks his tea while watching the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 12 barracks<strong>

Nemu is busy working on Mayuri's cure when she gets a phone call from Akon.

" What is Akon ? " Nemu asked.

" The Captain Commander has issued a withdrawal , we are returning back to the Soul Society " Akon answered.

" Very well then ,i'll inform Captain Kurotsuchi right away " Nemu replied as she goes to Mayuri to talk to him.

" What are you doing Nemu ? You're suppose to try removing this wretched poison from my body " Mayuri shouted while in liquid form

" Sorry Captain, i got a phone call that the Soul Society has won this battle with Konoha and are heading home " Nemu explained to Mayuri.

" Fool, this is nothing to cheer about. I didn't get any of the technology from this village and i have been forced into my liquid form " Mayuri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura finished the cure to Yamato's wood style poison . Sakura then puts the vaccine within the needle.

" I finished the cure ! " Sakura said to Yamato.

" It's about time ! " Yamato replied.

" Good now we can end this madness and capture that Tailed Beast Naruto is fighting " Ino stated .

" I'm afraid it's not that simple ! To invoke this technique, it is necessary for the Tailed beast or its Jinchūriki to be in the possession of the **Kesshōseki** (結晶石,_Crystal Gem_) that responds to the First Hokage's Chakra . I'm afraid given my limited Chakra, i can't seal both Naruto and the other Tailed Beasts without it . The only way i can do it on the other Tailed Beast is if i were to put the necklace on it's neck " Yamato explained to the others

" That's suicide , the corrosive Chakra of the Tailed Beast alone is enough to burn anything it touches " Sakura stated.

" We have no choice , if things become bad to worse, we would be forced to use this method " Yamato replied.

" Then allow us to help out ! " Shikamaru said to the team as he and Chōji come into the room with Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza.

" If we work together, we can put an end to this battle and with capturing the 10 Tails, Konoha would be victorious " Shikaku stated.

" We can also use the 10 Tails to find where the Soul Society is at and even convince it to help us out " Inoichi strategized.

" And we can end this war ! " Choza retorted.

" Alright let's head out and help Naruto !" Sakura stated as she injects Yamato with the needle.

" Time to test if this works " Yamato said to everyone as he grows a wood tendril and creates a wooden mallet .

" It works ! " Sakura stated.

" Incredible,my powers are back ,thank you Sakura " Yamato said to her as he hugs her .

" Your welcome ! " Sakura replied.

" It's time Konoha strikes back and we beat the Gotei 13 once and for all " Yamato replied as he stands there wielding a wooden mallet.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Underground Root Base<strong>

Danzō manages to finish recovering all his Chakra while all his remaining Root members lie on the floor exhausted .

" Is this all the Chakra you can muster ? " Danzō asked.

" Yes, i'm afraid that with only 55 ANBU level ninja and my remaining Chakra, that's all we got " Sai answered.

" If only i had at least 100 Root members as well Fu and Torune , i could at least fight with 50% power like the Fifth Hokage . Still even at 25% i should be able to use the First Hokage's Jutsu to seal both Jinchūriki " Danzō said to his men.

" Don't you need the **Kesshōseki** (結晶石,_Crystal Gem_) to seal the other Jinchūriki ? " one of the Root members asked.

" Not me, given i have Kage level Chakra, i can seal both of them without the Kesshōseki. I used this power 7 years ago to seal the Nine Tails testing out the power Orochimaru gave me " Danzō said to his men as he thinks back to the past.

**7 years ago**

**Danzō's pov**

I waited for the right time to test the power of the Wood Style Jutsu i was given . To do this, i needed to wait while the Third Hokage was busy having a diplomatic meeting other nations so i can test out the power of the First Hokage's cells . I snuck up on the kid knocked him out . Then i used a Jutsu to awaken the Tailed beast power when i was far away from the village for safety reasons. The power forced the monster into his 4 Tailed state and it went berserk .

" ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyubbi Naruto roared as he sends a blast of wind at me.

" What power ! " i stated as i fight off the Tailed Beast.

The fight dragged on for a while but thanks to my Kage level Chakra, i was able to keep it at bay and then i decided to put it to the test. The Nine-Tails gathers a sphere in front of its mouth and then consumes the sphere, to charge up it's blast.

" RAGGAHAH ! " the Four Tailed demon growled as he grows larger and it's belly swells like a balloon and it's mouth opens up. I quickly used Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram → Monkey → Tiger

"** Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu** ( 火影式耳順術 廓庵入鄽垂手 _Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment_) " i chanted as i created ten wooden pillars while producing the seal "sit" (座) on my palm.

The results were a success however the critical cost of my technique cost me all the Sharingan Orochimaru implanted in my eye shortly before he left the village but to my luck, it would be my greatest moment for i would soon process the eyes of Shisui Uchiha and i took advantage of the planned coup d'état by the Uchiha clan and even framed the Leader of the Clan for attempting to control the Ninetails. As a result of that, i gained Head of Uchiha clan's eyes and 9 of the most powerful clan members eyes with Shisui's eye on my right eye as well .

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" But Lord Danzō, how do you plan to use your Wood Style without the eyes ? " Sai asked.

" I plan to use my Wood Style , It would be very taxing to my body however it would all pay off if we not only contain the Nine Tails and the Ten Tails but i become Hokage and i have Orochimaru perfect Izanagi. With both Izanagi perfected and with two of the strongest Tailed Beasts in procession, i would achieve peace for the ninja world by uniting all Shinobi forces under Konoha's control and not even the 4 other Kages can stop me " Danzō explained to his men as he walks out of the base himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Midtown Konoha<strong>

11:25 A.M . Naruto in 3 Tails mode clashes with Vizard Mask Ichigo in a battle of high-speed attacks. Naruto comes at Ichigo with a claw slash but the Substitute Shinigami thinks fast and blocks his strike as the energy collision levels everything remaining within a 400 foot radius. Ichigo and Naruto jump into the air and go to attack but Naruto swings his claw and releases a powerful shock wave of Chakra knocking back Ichigo 1 mile away into the ruins of the Yamanaka Clan manor.

" This guy isn't going down so easily , he keeps coming with more destructive force by the second. His Reiatsu feels endless whereas my Vizard mask has it's limits. I only managed to increase the time limit of my Hollow Mask from 2 minutes when i fought Hiyori to 5 minutes at max . 2 minutes has passed by so far and it just feels he's not even coming close to slowing down , worse yet is that he can regenerate his wounds. I wish i could process that much control of my power " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Naruto dash at him .

" This is bad, he just won't go down . The more this battle drags on, the more this Chakra takes it's toll on my sanity. Every second i feel myself slipping into the darkness. How is this guy i'm fighting able to fight on par with Tailed Beast Chakra and yet still maintain his sanity ? " Naruto said to himself as Ichigo slashes him again pushing Naruto 1 mile northward into the Nara district .

Naruto and Ichigo charge at each other again and clash attacks creating another 400 foot radius shockwave which Ichigo blocks Naruto's right claw with his Bankai. Naruto goes for an elbow to the back of Ichigo's head but the orange haired Shinigami intercepts the blow blocking with his Bankai. Naruto aims a kick to Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the blonde Genin's kick and counters with a slash aimed at the chest but the tough Chakra shroud blocks the strike.

Naruto and Ichigo then come at each other again. The Substitute Shinigami aims for a strike at Naruto's legs but the 3 Tailed Genin jumps over the strike and uses Shunshin and aims a slash at Ichigo's back but Ichigo dodges the attack only to get hit by one of the tails and sent flying 1 mile west into the Nara clan manor ruins.

" Damn it, he's not going down ! Crap, only 150 seconds left ! " Ichigo said to himself as his Vizard mask starts to chip.

" DIE ! " Naruto shouted as he comes charging at him.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") " Ichigo chanted as he fires a powerful wave of energy but Naruto blocks with an energy shield around him.

" You need to do better than that ! " Naruto shouted.

" He shielded that attack with nothing but Chakra ? This isn't good. I'll need to hit him when his defenses are low " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges a claw swipe aimed at his head and counters by slashing Naruto across the chest but his wounds heal up.

" RAAGH ! " Naruto shouted as he creates a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius however Ichigo uses his Reiatsu to shield himself from the explosion.

" You're not the only one who can use their Reiatsu as protection " Ichigo stated as he comes at Naruto again.

Ichigo sees Naruto lunging at him with a high-speed punch but Ichigo blocks the attack. Ichigo then dodges a kick from Naruto and then blocks an elbow strike from Naruto and pushes him back with a horizontal slash which lightly cuts Naruto's chest and Naruto is pushed back however Naruto gets back up and rebounds straight towards the Substitute Shinigami.

" Take this ! **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted as he hits Ichigo dead on and create a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion sending Ichigo flying 1 mile southwest into the ruins of the Akimichi clan where Ichigo goes 20 feet through the ground.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo said to himself as the mask has chipped away from his right eye and forehead exposing half of the right side of his face from eye to his hair. Meanwhile Naruto sees his skin starting to boil.

" This is bad, my skin is starting to burn . If i don't end this in 2 minutes or less, there would be no stopping the beast within me. I hate this power in me, all it does is bring destruction. I'll be damned if that beast takes me over again " Naruto said to himself as his right arm has a second degree burn.

" I got to take him down with this next attack ! " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Naruto come at him.

Naruto and Ichigo clash attacks with each other again . Naruto evades a slash from Ichigo's Bankai and goes for a double claw slash but Ichigo dodges the strike and kicks Naruto in the stomach. Naruto counters with a dropkick into Ichigo's face knocking Ichigo back into a pile of debris 20 feet high.

" Take this ! " Naruto shouted as he punches the ground creating a fissure wave extending towards Ichigo but Ichigo uses Shunshin to escape as the blast from Naruto creates a 5,300 foot long , 30 feet deep fissure extending up to the ruins of the Akimichi District's Yakiniku Q restaurant connecting with the 50 foot diameter , 10 foot deep crater where the restaurant once stood leveled by Sakura's Ōkashō .

Ichigo then uses Shunshin to do a fast slash but Naruto blocks with his middle tail. Ichigo goes for a vertical slash but Naruto uses Shunshin to get above Ichigo and goes for a sneak attack but Ichigo appears behind him and hits Naruto down with a powerful sword slash that smashes down the ground creating a 500 foot radius implosion wave.

" 2 minutes left ! " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Naruto get back up and come at Ichigo again.

Ichigo and Naruto go a running slash and they clash attacks yet again. Naruto is cut across the shoulder as well as Ichigo but Naruto manages to heal but so does Ichigo.

" This guy is tough but it doesn't matter, i can't afford to lose here " Naruto said to himself as he rushes at Ichigo.

" High speed regeneration ? This isn't good , if i don't finish this battle soon, my Hollow might take me over " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges 3 punches aimed at him.

" You Bastard ! " Naruto shouted as he swings his right arm creating a massive 100 foot wave of red Chakra coming at Ichigo.

" Got you now ! " Ichigo replied as he uses Shunpo to get behind Naruto and swing down his sword " **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which pushes Naruto back a mile away cutting through everything it it's path . The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Ichigo's Black Getsuga created a mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure.

Naruto gets back up in his 3 Tailed state with Chakra around his body healing up a massive slash wound on his chest.

" Damn you! This isn't over . I'm going to destroy you and make sure not even a trace remains of you " Naruto shouted .

" Damn it, that Getsuga wasn't enough to take him down. Still it seems he can't maintain his sanity in that form and his attack pattern is straightforward . If i keep my distance , he won't be able to hit me " Ichigo said to himself but before he can react he sees a large Chakra arm coming at him.

" Damn almost had him ! " Naruto shouted .

" He can create arms out of Reiatsu ? This isn't good " Ichigo said to himself as he uses Shunpo to evade 3 Chakra arms aimed at him, he leaps 300 feet in the air and evades the attack . Ichigo then sees Naruto over him charging up a purple Rasengan.

" Take this ! **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted as he hits Ichigo dead on and pushes him 4 miles to the main gate. The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Naruto's Rasengan created a 4 mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure.

" Damn it, only 1.5 minutes left ! " Ichigo said to himself as half of his Vizard mask is gone.

" Why won't he give up ? " Naruto said to himself as he sees Ichigo come right at him.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙 _Sawing Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo shouted as he manages to cut Naruto while pushing him back however Naruto uses his Chakra arms as a shield to reduce the impact.

" Not good enough ! " Naruto shouted as he throws another Chakra arm at Ichigo but Ichigo uses Shunpo to dodge the attack.

" Here he comes ! " Ichigo stated as he prepares to block his attacks.

Naruto then gains a speed boost and moves at dash at 49,500 ft/sec(33,750 MPH). Ichigo barely dodges a slash aimed at his head only to be hit by a Chakra arm into the face . Naruto goes to attack Ichigo up close with his right hand but the Substitute Shinigami dodges the attack. Naruto goes for a series of fast punches and goes for a haymaker but Ichigo blocks with his Bankai and goes to slash Naruto but Naruto dodges . Ichigo blocks a devastating kick from Naruto and goes for a stab towards Naruto's left arm but Naruto uses Shunshin to dodge the strike and go behind Ichigo to do an elbow strike but Ichigo jumps above the attack only to get hit with a punch that he narrowly blocks .

" I got you now ! " Naruto stated as 3 Chakra arms come at Naruto.

" Time for a speed boost **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo stated as he creates 12 after images of themselves moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH)

Ichigo manages to outrun all the Chakra arms around him .

" Try dodging this ! " Naruto shouted as he creates a massive 10 foot diameter hand attached to a long tendril.

" **Kuro Tsukigata** ( 黒月形 _Black Crescent Moon _) " Ichigo countered as he swings his sword 360 degrees to create a barrier like blast to deflect the attack. Naruto sends another Chakra arm at Ichigo but Ichigo uses his Reiatsu to bypass the arm and hit Naruto.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted as the impact of Ichigo's sword slashes deeply into Naruto's right arm .

" Now i got you ! I got used to your attacks " Ichigo said to Naruto as his mask is 75% gone with only his upper left side covered.

" I see, then i'll have to step things up and tell me where Gaara is at " Naruto shouted as he shoots another Chakra arm at Ichigo.

" I only have one minute left , i got to figure out that kids attacks . So far what i deducted is that he attacks blindly and has little regard for defense unless i shoot an Getsuga Tenshō at him. Now i know how to beat him " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to attack Naruto " **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo stated as he creates 12 after images of themselves moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH).

" He thinks he can beat me , think again ? " Naruto said to himself as he shoots out 12 Chakra arms to attack Ichigo at once but they hit the afterimages.

" Got you ! " Ichigo shouted while in mid-air as he swings down his Bankai and creates a cloud of dust blinding Naruto.

" He created a smokescreen to conceal himself " Naruto said to himself as he sees Ichigo attack from the right side.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo shouted as he fires a blue wave of energy at Naruto but Naruto uses a Chakra arm to cancel it out.

" Is that all you got ? " Naruto taunted only to see Ichigo behind him.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙 _Sawing Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo shouted as he does a powerful slash but Naruto tires to block his Chakra arms.

" **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted as he hits Ichigo's Bankai and creates a powerful explosion canceling out both attacks and knocking both of then back to Konoha stadium .

Both of them fall down as they struggle to stand up from the attack 100 yards from each other. Ichigo's left arm is burned badly from the attack having second degree burns . The mask shatters into fragments however his eyes remain that of a Hollow before they disappear but Ichigo reforms his mask.

" My left arm has been burned badly from that blast, i guess i have no choice but to go all out but i only have enough for one last attack " Ichigo said to himself as he stands at the east end of the leveled stadium.

Naruto stands at the west end of the leveled stadium with his right arm badly burned as well and his body surging with Tailed Beast Chakra.

" I must say, you really are tough , why do you continue to fight ? " Ichigo asked.

" I fight for my friends ! " Naruto answered.

" I see, maybe you and i do have some things in common . You have high resolve but let's see if your resolve is higher than my resolve " Ichigo said to Naruto.

" Very well then, i'll defeat you and bring back Gaara and Sasuke and become Hokage " Naruto replied as he starts to form his attack.

" I'll put an end to all this war and all the battles before this moment by defeating you once and for all Naruto Uzumaki " Ichigo said to Naruto.

" Very well then ! I'll defeat you and bring down the Soul Society who attacked this village and killed pervy sage " Naruto replied.

Both Naruto and Ichigo stand at the opposite sides. Ichigo in his full Vizard mask form and Naruto in his 3 Tailed form.

" Now i'm gonna take Gaara back " Naruto shouted as he forms a spiraling compact sphere forming a tornado around him that then forms an aura shaped like the face of the Nine Tails. Naruto's aura creates a loud bell-like screech after being formed . Naruto created four large points, making the Rasengan appear as a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The Rasenshuriken then turns red-orange .

" Well bring it ! " Ichigo replied as he charges up Reiatsu around him which becomes a dense black and dark blue spiral of energy that becomes an energy drill around him . He stops twirling around his Bankai as the energy forming around his sword. Ichigo's Bankai becomes a large energy drill he holds with two hands as an aura of his Vizard mask appears over him and Ichigo's eyes glow blue while his eyeballs are black.

" **Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he gathers as his power together and stands staring at Naruto.

" **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(風遁・螺旋手裏剣_Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken_ ) " Naruto chanted as he gathers all his power to attack Ichigo.

Both of them jump at each other to attack each other coming at each other. Both attacks collide with each other. Naruto's Rasenshuriken being held in his left arm is clashing with Ichigo's Getsuga Kussakuyari . The attacks form a massive 10 foot diameter sphere of energy around them as they struggle to overpower each other.

" My attack is being canceled out, how is this possible ? " Ichigo said to himself as he is being pushed back but he gets back up and pushes Naruto back 2 feet but Naruto regains his ground

" This is impossible, his attack is as powerful as my Rasenshuriken . Just what is this guy ? " Naruto said to himself as he pours more of his Chakra into the ball creating a 15 foot diameter sphere of energy with Naruto Chakra pushing Ichigo's back by 5 feet.

" Why won't this guy fall ? " Ichigo said to himself as he pours more power into the blast as it expands 15 feet with both Ichigo and Naruto's aura's being evenly matched.

" You think you are a hero for what you're doing ? You're being used by people who you think care for you " Naruto said to Ichigo.

" Spare me the small talk ! " Ichigo replied as he pours more of his spiritual power into the attack.

" That power of yours, is the only reason they care for you. No sooner do you become stronger, you're so-called friends would betray you and be afraid of you " Naruto stated.

" Don't compare me to you, i'll risk my soul to protect my friends and my friends care for me " Ichigo shouted.

" That's the same thing i plan to do ! " Naruto shouted.

" NARUTOOOOOO ! " Ichigo shouted as he comes closer to the orange hair Shinigami.

" ICHIGOOOOOO ! " Naruto replied as he comes towards the blonde Shinobi.

Both attacks hit their mark and the 30 foot diameter energy bubble between the two fighters shatter as it forms into a massive explosive wave which sends rocks flying upwards into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Sakura, Shikamaru, Yamato, Inoichi , Shikaku, Ino, Chōza, Chōji and Shizune walk outside of the campground past the barrier when they see a massive explosive wave of Chakra and Reiatsu heading towards them .

" What the hell is that ? " Sakura asked as she sees an immense explosion heading towards them.

" Shit the explosion is heading towards us " Shizune stated.

" I got this , **Mokuton: Jukai Heki** (木遁・樹界壁_Wood Style: Tree Wall Barrier_) " Yamato chanted as he summons countless wooden branches that grow at high-speed from the ground. The branches interlace to form a wide, net-like wall protecting the team from flying debris as the wall is blasted with rocks moving at 322.6 ft/sec (220 MPH ) .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Kakashi and Gai feel the ground shaking earthquake which causes a violent chain reaction that knocks everything and everyone to the ground.

" No, this can't be happening again ! " Kakashi said to Gai.

" I feel the rumbling too ! " Gai stated.

Meanwhile Neji and Kurenai wake up in the earthquake.

" What's this monstrous spiritual power i'm sensing ? " Neji asked himself.

" It can't be , could the Nine Tails emerged back ? This Chakra is so monstrously high " Kurenai said to herself as she struggles to hang on.

Meanwhile Hinata, Shino and Kiba are struggling to stand.

" This is madness, at this rate there won't be a Konoha left to protect " Kiba said to his friends.

" I know how you feel " Shino replied as he struggles to stand.

" Naruto, please don't die ! " Hinata said to herself.

Meanwhile Ebisu and teammates feel the shaking inside the building as they see stuff falling down

" It's the end of the world ! " Ebisu shouted.

" This isn't good ! " Konohamaru stated.

" At this rate, we might die ! " Udon stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Akon, Rin and Hiyosu see a massive wave of dirt heading towards the campground.

" It's a dust storm ! " Akon said to Sasakibe.

" Everyone take cover ! " Sasakibe commanded.

" Right ! " Rin replied as he takes cover behind boxes to avoid shrapnel and small flying rocks.

" **Danku** ! " Tessai chanted as he forms a barrier protecting the campground from flying debris.

" Nice work Tessai ! " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Thanks ! " Tessai replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 12 barracks<strong>

Nemu is busy working on Mayuri's cure when she gets a RYK reading from Konoha.

" Master Kurotsuchi, we got a massive power reading from Konoha " Nemu said to her Captain.

" What is it ? " Mayuri asked.

" The reading was around **2,000,000 RYK** " Nemu stated.

" Looks like the Tailed Beast has emerged again " Mayuri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha Stadium<strong>

Everything within a 1 mile radius has been destroyed with an immense crater 544 feet in diameter and 148 feet deep . Small rocks, wooden fragments, and branches are sent flying as far as 20 miles and the winds can be felt from over 40 miles. The explosion releases a massive mushroom cloud 40,000 feet high and burying everything within 12.5 mile radius in 3 feet of dirt. The blast produced the yield of 13.9 Kilotons of TNT, nearly the same explosive force of the Little Boy bomb that leveled Hiroshima.

Ichigo is at the east end of the crater covered in blood from the trillions of blades that pierced his body as well as a huge hole in his chest where his heart is at resembling a Hollow hole . Naruto is at the other side where his heart was pierced directly by the attack with a similar hole with burns all over his body. Both fighters are bleeding out from the attack.

" Damn it , damn it. My body, it's dying . I can't let it end like this " Ichigo said to himself as his wounds start to heal.

" No.. i can't let this happen ! " Naruto said to himself as his body starts to burn with smoke coming out it's skin.

" Shit! No, this can't be " Ichigo shouted as he starts to see his wounds heal but instead of blood coming out his wounds, white foam pours out and covers his skin . " ARRRGUGHGH! " Naruto shouted as his body is surrounded but a black aura

" NOOOO! " Naruto screamed as his Naruto's skin begins to melt and peel off his body and the Chakra becomes superheated .

Both of them then release more explosive waves of Chakra which causes the crater to be overwhelmed with Chakra.

Ichigo is the first one to emerge. His body undergone a full transformation into a white humanoid lizard Hollow creature with three-toed feet and a tail with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. His mask resembles a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and has dark-red stripes on the left side. It possesses long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask and is now wielding it's Bankai.

Naruto emerges out of the smoke as well . Naruto's body is covered with a red endoskeleton of Chakra. Naruto's body is covered in a mix between the Nine-Tails Chakra and his own blood. Everything from his face to his Chakra tails becomes completely solid, and his eyes lost its characteristics and became empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of Chakra.

" AUUGGGHRAWA! " Hollow Ichigo roared with a monstrous roar similar to an T-rex.

" RAAAGOOOOGAHAAHGH ! " Nartuo roars with a beastly monstrous roar similar to an Tiger .

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: Things have turned from bad to worse for the Gotei 13 and Konoha. Naruto and Ichigo's final attacks have finally wounded the two to the point they are forced into their demonic forms. Naruto transforms into the dreaded fourth tail form while Ichigo has fully evolved into a Hollow. What can stop these monstrous killing machines from killing everyone in their path? Review , Fave and Subscribe.)**


	46. Clash of the Beasts, Konoha is destoryed

**Bleach Shippuden 45 : Rage of the Beasts, the end of a beginning**

**(A/N : The conclusion and season finale of Bleach Shippuden and the beginning of a new arc. There are only two arcs left in Bleach Shippuden and are both guaranteed to be as action packed as the past one so stick tune and watch the epic final fight of the Konoha Invasion arc)**

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 12:30 P.M. Konohagakure , Narutoverse<strong>

The entire Leaf Village is engulfed in an intense Chakra from the release of the 4 Tails and Ichigo's full Hollow form. Both creatures stand looking at each other face to face with each other.

7 1/2 hours has passed since the invasion of Konoha . 1,500 of the Gotei 13 forces managed to invade and attack Konohagakure and fight off the 3,200 ninjas within the massive metropolis of a village. Konoha lies in ruins as every building within the villages has been toppled and reduced to rubble. The clouds of darkness have subsided since Orihime used her Angel form.

5,638 civilians have been killed whereas 11,809 were injured. The village has went into a quiet state for most of the Shinobi have retreated inward to defend the last key points within the village . 166 ANBU members have been killed, 1,168 ninjas in total with 1,053 wounded.

52 root members were killed by Orihime including Fū and Torune, the most powerful members of Root with the additional 95 members killed off by Shinigmai which increases the overall ninja death toll to 1,313 ninjas. The 200 troops under Root haven been reduced to only 55 Root members who have retreated back into their secret underground base. The remaining 834 ninjas have been scattered across the city searching for and bringing the injured into hospitals as fights throughout the city has greatly slowed down since the Captains fought .

The Root invasion on Squad 4's campground caused a great deal of damage to the campground . 400 Shinigmai defended the campground against Root and out of the defenders who fought, 89 were killed in action and 287 were injured. Despite being healed by Orihime, all the injured Shinigami lost a great deal of Reiatsu and can no longer fight. Only 24 Shinigmai are left in the campground that are activate and combat and none of them can fight. Among the uninjured are Hanataro, Rin, Hiyosu,Akon and Harunobu Ogidō as well as other medical Shinigami.

The Soul Society lost 166 Onmitsukidō ninjas and 1,094 people out of 1,500 originally here but with a 700 troop surge , there are 2,200 troops but with 922 Shinigmai injured , there are only 184 Shinigmai left in active combat. All the active Shinigmai are busy searching for injured soldiers taking advantage that the fighting has died down and are now retreating from the village.

Can the Shinigmai and the Shinobi survive the onslaught from the demon duo ?

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

12:30 P.M. Yamato stands with the barrier erected as the explosive waves of Chakra and Reiatsu engulf the village.

" Nice save Yamato ! " Sakura stated.

" Had not for this barrier, we would of been done for " Yamato replied.

" This isn't good , the Tailed Beast are fighting within the village itself " Shikaku said to them.

" This is not good at all !" Shizune replied.

" What is this intense Chakra i'm sensing ? " Sakura asked herself .

" How are we going to contain those beasts ? " Inoichi asked Yamato.

" We need to stay put here until they tried each other out or we find an opening, charging out head first would the fastest way to kill yourself " Yamato answered.

" What if they blow up the entire village ? " Ino questioned.

" The village is already leveled, there's no way it could get worse from here , the best thing we can do is hope Tsunade comes to aid us " Yamato replied as they stay put here.

" This is such a drag, i'll never forgive myself if Kurenai dies. I can never face Asuma sensei in the afterlife because of that " Shikamaru stated.

" Relax son, no one else is going to die here, not as long as we continue to fight " Shikaku said to his son.

" I'll send out a clone to check when it's safe ! " Yamato said to the team as he creates his clone.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Midtown Konoha ruins**

12:30 P.M. Both Kyuubi Naruto and Hollow Ichigo are within an immense 4,000 feet diameter , 800 feet deep crater. Both of them stare at each other with intent to murder each other. Both creatures are merely

" ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he sends a blast of wind at Hollow Ichigo but it has no effect on the Lizard creature.

" AUUGGGHRAWA ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he sends his own sonic roar at Kyuubi Naruto but the 4 Tails isn't fazed.

Both creatures charge at each other moving at 330,000 ft/sec (225,000 MPH ) . They both move so fast they clash 30 attacks within a split second with both of them being unfazed by the slashes due to their dense skins. Hollow Ichigo raises it's Bankai while Kyuubi Naruto raises it's right hand.

" RWAAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roars it swings down it's claw towards Ichigo.

" AAAHAHAGGHWAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it swings down it's Bankai towards Naruto.

Both attacks clashing create a shockwave of destruction that levels everything within a 1 mile radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1.5 miles from the crater<strong>

The Yamato clone struggles to withstand the force of the shockwave both creatures created with their raw power.

" What a shock wave ! And he created it just with a single swipe of his arm " Yamato expressed with shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside the Konoha General Hospital<strong>

" A shockwave ? He generates that much power just by slamming his hand on the ground ? " Sakura asked.

" We can't get any closer to them at this point " Shikamaru stated .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 40 Miles south of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade senses the massive Chakra of the 4 Tails and Hollow Ichigo.

" This is bad ! " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

" The explosion just killed 14,644 people and burrowed 800 feet deep " Katsuyu explained to Tsunade.

" You gotta be kidding me , even the underground shelters are of no use ? " Tsunade asked Katsuyu.

" Yep , these beasts are going to destroy everything in their path if their not stopped " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

" Damn it , we need to head back to the village as soon as possible " Tsunade stated.

" It's going to take a while in your condition Lady Tsunade. You can barely walk now that you used up Creation Rebirth to reform the lower half of your body " Katsuyu stated.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted only for Shima and Fukasaku to appear .

" We'll help you get back to the village, Shima summon it " Fukasaku commanded.

" Right ! " Shima replied as she summons a large toad to ride on.

" How do you plan to stop the Tailed Beasts ? Even if you eat the food pill, your body can't handle the stress of fighting off two Tailed Beasts by yourself after using Creation Rebirth over 5 times " Katsuyu asked.

" I'll use my secret sealing technique i made from starch that can seal the Tailed Beasts. My body hasn't made a full physical recovery and is now going through strain from the Creation Rebirth Jutsu . Shizune gave me this food pill which would allow me to briefly go to my maximum power even with my body severely weakened long enough to seal them with the last of my Chakra. Since Yamato can only seal Naruto because he process the First Hokage's necklace, i'll seal the other one " Tsunade explained to them.

" Very well then ! " Let's head to the village " Katsuyu said to them.

" Right ! " the elder toads replied as they all ride the frog to the village .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Kakashi and Gai feel the ground shaking earthquake which causes a violent chain reaction that knocks everything and everyone to the ground.

" This is bad ! " Kakashi said to Gai.

" Naruto has turned into his 4 Tailed form " Gai stated.

" We're in serious trouble , the Soul Society must be planning to take out this village as well as taking Naruto " Kakashi explained.

" We can't let him do that ! " Gai replied as he struggles to move.

" There's nothing we can do in our current state , we're powerless to do anything. The only ones who can stop this is Yamato and the Hokage " Kakashi responded.

Meanwhile Neji and Kurenai feel the presence of the Nine Tails.

" This is bad, it's like the time the Nine Tails attacked this village " Kurenai said to Neji.

" Or the time it attacked our team a while back " Neji stated.

" The Nine Tails killed my father in battle " Kurenai said to Neji.

" You lost your father to the Nine Tails ? " Neji asked her.

" I remember the attack like it was yesterday " Kurenai answered as she recaps the event.

**16 years ago**

**Kurenai's pov**

The monster stood 56 stories high and his tails were each the size of the empire state building. Me and Asuma rushed out to the forest where we were going to leave the village to fight the monster only to be stopped by the barrier team led by my father.

" I'm afraid that i can't let you pass here " my father said to me.

" What do you mean we can't go ? " i asked father.

" This is not a task for kids. Only the strongest of the village are allowed to fight the Tailed Beast " my father answered.

" This is bullshit dad and you know it ! " i shouted.

" You're a Shinobi and your life expectancy depends on your own abilities but my dear Kurenai you're also a woman . I can't afford you to die before you leave behind a grandchild so you can pass the will of fire to them ! Promise me at least that" my father replied as he rushed to battle.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" My dad died that day, and now i lost Asuma to those bastards " Kurenai said to Neji as she starts to cry.

" Stay strong Kurenai ! " Neji replied as he hugs her to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Akon, Rin and Hiyosu sense the rising levels of Reiatsu from Konoha.

" This is bad ! " Akon stated.

" Both of the spiritual powers coming from the village each calculate at** 5,000,000 RYK **" Rin explained to them.

" 5 million ? That's enough to destroy a small city or a small mountain " Hiyosu replied.

" This is a problem, shall i contact the Head Captain ? " Sasakibe asked them.

" Don't worry about it, we got this handled " Tessai answered as he walks up with Kisuke.

" You have a plan ? " Sasakibe asked.

" I'm always a man with a plan ! " Kisuke answered as he goes with Tessai.

" Let's set up the barrier first ! " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Very well then ! " Tessai replied as charges up his Reiatsu " **Kōma Kakuchū **(抗魔角柱 _Anti-Magic Prism_) " Tessai chanted as he forms a prism like barrier protecting the entire campground resembling Danku.

" **Bakudō # 92 Kūkan Shīrudo**(空間シールド _Spatial Shielding_ ) " Kisuke chanted as a massive green barrier made of spiritual energy engulfs the campground perimeter.

" _Demon of the Night .Open the gates of hell , Divine shield of darkness , become my shield and protect me _**Bakudō # 93 Shadōrerumugētsu **(シャドーレルムゲーツ_Shadow Realm Gates_)" Tessai chanted as he creates a vortex in the sky that summons a large black gate with a black red aura with the markings similar to the gates of hell.

" That should be enough to keep the campground safe, let's get Ichigo Tessai " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Very well then ! " Tessai replied as he walks with the shopkeeper to the battleground.

Meanwhile Rangiku, Isane , Izuru, Momo and Nanao are helping with the unpacking of stuff within the campground.

" It's a good thing Tessai and Kisuke set up this barrier " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" Same here ! " Izuru replied.

" Ichigo's power is off the scale ! " Renji said to Izuru.

" This can't be a good sign ! " Nanao stated.

" I know what you mean ! " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Midtown Konoha ruins<strong>

4 Tails Naruto and Hollow Ichigo clash attacks with each other . Kyuubi Naruto slashes Hollow Ichigo across the chest however the monstrous hollow instantly heals himself and counters with his own slash. Kyuubi Naruto is cut across the chest only to regenerate as well.

" AAAHHWAHHAGGUH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it jumps up and goes to do a jump slash on Kyuubi Naruto but the monster dodges the strike.

" ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as the monster pounds the ground and puts his hands underground.

Hollow Ichigo dodges the first two Chakra arms jumping up into the air . Kyuubi Naruto then uses another Chakra arm from the Chakra arms he already created. Hollow Ichigo cuts that one in half with his Bankai only for Kyuubi Naruto to create 10 more Chakra arms to attack Hollow Ichigo.

"AAHAHAGHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he swings his sword releasing a Black Getsuga Tenshō which destroys everything within a 1 mile radius and knocks back Kyuubi Naruto 500 feet . Hollow Ichigo then dashes up close and uses his Bankai to cut Kyuubi in half only for another part of Kyuubi to come out and cut Hollow Ichigo across the chest.

" RARRGAH ! " The Kyuubi roared as it watches Hollow Ichigo recover from the wound in it's chest.

" AAHAHAGHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as a large worm like appendage comes out of it's chest and goes to attack Kyuubi Naruto pushing the 4 Tails back 1,000 feet away but the 4 Tails uses it's strength to rip it in half .

" MMUUUAHAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto countered as it swings it's claws at high speeds creating an 2,000 foot diameter 30,000 foot high tornado that moves at 733.3 feet/sec (500 MPH) hitting Hollow Ichigo.

" ARRRGH ! " Hollow Ichigo shouted as it's pushed back 1 mile northwest of the crater.

Kyuubi Naruto charges right at the Hollow but Hollow Ichigo counters swinging it's sword and the power of the sword swing creates a 3,000 foot semi radius shockwave creating a crescent shape fissure around the area he leveled. Kyuubi Naruto is knocked back into the crater. Hollow Ichigo then comes at Kyuubi Naruto with a fury of sword slashes but Kyuubi Naruto blocks with it's claws.

" MMUUHHAGAGHHA ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it creates a shockwave sending rocks flying up into the air and then sends hundreds of rocks flying at Hollow Ichigo.

" AARRGHWAHA ! " Hollow Ichigo countered as it uses a series of highspeed slashes to cut up the rocks.

" ARRRGHHAWAHRAH! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it shoots 3 small blast of Chakra towards Hollow Ichigo but the Hollow dodges the attack. Each blast creates a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion.

" MMUUAHHGAHA ! " Hollow Ichigo roared back as it fires 5 Bala like blast at Kyuubi Naruto which create the same explosions devastating the area around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Yamato and the others feel the force of the explosions being produced by the two powerful creatures.

" This is ridiculous, these two are producing so much destructive force that it's impossible to even get close to them " Yamato said to the team.

" Things are getting worse by the second ! " Ino stated.

" How are we going to stop this madness ? " Shizune asked.

" I don't know if we can ! " Yamato answered.

" Fighting one Tailed Beast is hard enough but two at the same time is a nightmare " Shikaku stated.

" What can we do about it ? " Shikamaru questioned.

" Pray Tsunade gets here on time ! " Yamato answered as he strengthens the barrier as more Chakra waves hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 Miles south of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade is riding on the giant frog with Shima and Fukasaku .

" Can't this thing go any faster ? " Tsunade impatiently shouted.

" This is the fastest giant toad in Mount Myōboku. Ashihasen moves at 1,760 ft/sec (1,200 MPH) despite being 50 feet high " Fukasaku explained to Tsunade.

" Be patient Tsunade, we should be at the village within a minute " Shima said to her calmly her down.

" We don't have that time , the longer a Tailed Beast fights, the stronger and harder to control . If they become full Tailed Beasts, Konoha would cease to exist entirely " Tsunade said to the toads as they rush to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Byakuya senses the malevolent spiritual power as he is packing stuff up with Hitsugaya and Momo.

" This Reiatsu, it's so violent and chaotic ! " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya.

" I know that feeling , it's the aura of the 4 Tails . I can't forget how powerful that monster was. I was paralyzed in fear just by malevolent surge of Chakra. I almost died in that battle , none of my Bankai attacks had any effect on it . It seems like it's been deployed into the battlefield again " Byakuya explained to them.

" Do we even stand a chance against something like that ? " Momo asked.

" At this point, no. Only Kisuke and Tessai can protect us from the Beast " Hitsugaya answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Midtown Konoha ruins<strong>

4 Tails Naruto and Hollow Ichigo clash attacks with each other . Kyuubi Naruto smashes the ground creating a massive 100 foot high wave of earth extending 1 mile in area blinding Hollow Ichigo.

" AARRUGHWH ! " Hollow Ichigo growled as it struggles to find Kyuubi Naruto only to see 5 Chakra arms come at him.

" MUUAHGAHRAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it seems to grab Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo creates an Reiatsu barrier destroying the Chakra arms and creating an explosive wave leveling everything within an 1 mile radius.

Hollow Ichigo and Kyuubi Naruto clash attacks again and attack each other with powerful slashes and strikes. Kyuubi Naruto stops the clash and charges up a ball of Chakra around it's mouth.

" AAWWRRGGGH ! " Hollow Ichigo shouted as he charges up a Cero from both hands.

Both attacks collide creating a massive 2 mile radius explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Yamato and the others feel the force of the explosions being produced by the two powerful creatures.

" This is ridiculous, this is unlike anything i have ever seen before " Yamato said to the team.

" I'm scared ! " Ino stated.

" How can anything produce this much power ? " Shizune asked.

" This is the power everyone fears, the dreaded Tailed Beast powers " Yamato answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the South Gate<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai see the explosion from a distance.

" This is bad, it seems Ichigo has regressed into a Hollow " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Still, there's no way he can last much longer against the Nine Tails. Hollowfication has limited power compared to a Tailed Beast " Tessai stated.

" You have a point, it's rare that they could have another form outside their full Hollow form ! " Kisuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Midtown Konoha ruins<strong>

The smoke clears up to reveal that Naruto has grown another tail and his power has increased greatly .

" RRWAAHAHAHHAHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it dashes at Hollow Ichigo and slashes the Hollow twice across the chest.

" AGGGHHHRAHWAH ! " Hollow Ichigo screamed in pan as it goes to attack Kyuubi Naruto with it's Bankai but the Nine Tails catches it's sword with it's bare hand and rips of Hollow Ichigo's right arm.

" MUUAHHAGRAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as it sends out a Chakra arm at Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo dodges the strike.

Kyuubi Naruto sends out 10 Chakra arms but Hollow Ichigo manages dodges the first two Chakra arms jumping up into the air but is punched down by the remaining eight . Kyuubi Naruto then uses another Chakra arm to punch Hollow Ichigo so badly that it bleeds however it gets back up and heals it's wounds.

" AAHAHAGHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he swings his sword releasing a Black Getsuga Tenshō which destroys everything within a 1 mile radius but Kyuubi Naruto isn't even fazed . Hollow Ichigo is then cut across the chest.

" RARRGAH ! " The Kyuubi roared as it watches Hollow Ichigo recover from the wound . Before Hollow Ichigo can fully recover, Kyuubi Naruto roared as it grows a giant Chakra arm and extends it 1 mile away dragging Hollow Ichigo throwing him through chunks of the ground and then pulls him back closer to him " MUUARRRGHWH !" Kyuubi Naruto roared as it fires a powerful blast of Chakra without charging and it shoots up northward 12 miles north creating a massive 2 mile radius explosion and leaving behind a 100 foot deep, 12 mile long , 300 foot wide fissure .

Hollow Ichigo emerges out of the smoke with long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole smaller than his previous one . He's decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. He has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask has two long forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips. Hichigo also has no tail and appears to be more human.

" AARRRGHWHHAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared sounding more like a lion . Hollow Ichigo then swings his Bankai causally creating a massive 30 foot uplifting of the ground within a 1 mile radius of Hollow Ichigo .

" RRAAWWAGRAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he fires a Bijuudama from it's mouth towards Hollow Ichigo.

" ARRRRGGHRAWH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared back as he fires a Cero from his horns colliding with the Chakra blast but cancels out the attack creating a 2 mile radius explosion.

Hollow Ichigo then uses Sonído to move at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH ) and easily cuts Kyuubi Naruto's right arm off . Hollow Ichigo then uses a powerful sword swing to create a powerful gust leveling everything within a 1 mile radius of Hollow Ichigo and pushes back the Kyuubi as the Kyuubi regrows it's arm.

" RRAAHAHHGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as it dashes to attack Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo easily evades the slash and appears behind 5 Tails Naruto.

Kyuubi Naruto is then grabbed by Hollow Ichigo and drags him 1 mile east of the crater .

" GGYYAAHHAHHAHAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it lifts up a massive 500 foot diameter chunk of ground and hurls it at Kyuubi Naruto.

" GRRRRRAAAHHAHAHRAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto countered as the monster slashes the rock in half with it's claws only for Hollow Ichigo to appear and cut Kyuubi through it's protective Chakra skin and pushes it back.

" GRYYARAWAR ! " Hollow Ichigo shouted as he swings his sword again pushing Kyuubi Naruto towards the main gate .

" MUUARRRGHWH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it fires a powerful blast of Chakra without charging towards Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo appears up close and effortlessly stops the 5 Tails Chakra blast one hand and shoves it back into the mouth of Kyuubi Naruto. Hollow Ichigo then cuts the 5th Tails arm off and then shoves Kyuubi Naruto 10 miles from the gate and then jumps on it's skull.

" GRRYAAAHWAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he fires a Cero at Kyuubi Naruto at point Blank range creating a massive explosion that levels everything within a 4 mile radius.

The smoke clears up to reveal Kyuubi is still alive and somewhat unfazed. If anything, it grew another tail with the skeleton of an fox's upper body beginning to form out of the Chakra. The blast left behind a 4,874 foot diameter, 1,330 foot deep crater with the smoke clearing up as 304,800,000 meters^3 of rock were vaporized from the blast . The blast produced 1.21 Megatons of TNT , over 80 times the destructive force of the Hiroshima Bomb . The blast generated the explosive force equivalent to a level 7.2 Earthquake

" RRRAOOARGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he emerges out of the crater.

" RAAHAHGH! " Hollow Ichigo roared looking confused to see 6 Tails emerged.

" RRAGAHAWARH! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as he punches Hollow Ichigo in the stomach and send the Hollow flying back into Konoha and into the Hokage Monument with a single Chakra arm punch stretching 23 miles long .

" ARRAGH! " Hollow Ichigo moaned in pain feeling on it's chest. The Hollow hit the monument but the monument took no further damage.

" MUUUGHGRAGHWH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it sharpens it's claws and comes at Hollow Ichigo moving at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH ).

Both Hollow Ichigo and Kyuubi Naruto clash blows with each other once again matching each other in power .

Kyuubi Naruto charges right at the Hollow but Hollow Ichigo counters swinging it's sword and the power of the sword swing creates a 3,000 foot semi radius shockwave creating a crescent shape fissure around the area he leveled. Kyuubi Naruto is knocked back into the crater. Hollow Ichigo then comes at Kyuubi Naruto with a fury of sword slashes but Kyuubi Naruto blocks with it's claws.

" MMUUHHAGAGHHA ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it creates a shockwave sending rocks flying up into the air and then sends hundreds of rocks flying at Hollow Ichigo then breathe fire on them and sends the rocks flying at the Hollow.

" AARRGHWAHA ! " Hollow Ichigo countered as i he fires a fast Cero from it's horns blowing up the rocks.

"ARRRGHHAWAHRAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it shoots a rapid fire stream of Chakra blasts moving at 1,980 shoots per minute firing 825 shoots at the Hollow.

" MMUUAHHGAHA ! " Hollow Ichigo roared back as he shields himself with a wave of Reiatsu negating all the blast . Hollow Ichigo swings his sword with both hands and pushes Naruto back into the midtown crater.

" RROAARRGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto chanted as it charges up an Rasengan like ball of energy in it's hands while Hollow Ichigo charges at Naruto.

" GYYYAAAHAHGAHAHA! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it does a two-handed Getsuga Tenshō hitting Naruto in the stomach with the blade.

" RRAGAHAWARH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as he punches Hollow Ichigo with a mass of Chakra which damages the stomach.

The force of both blows push both of them 6.25 miles back . Hollow Ichigo is sent flying back into the Hokage Monument while Kyuubi Naruto is sent flying into the Main Gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 miles east of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade sees the size of the crater left from Hollow Ichigo's point-blank blast .

" Things are really getting bad !" Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

" Indeed, the fighting between the Tailed Beasts caused enough destruction to Konoha to make even shelters ineffective against their power "

" How many tails is Naruto in ? " Tsunade asked Katsuyu.

" 6 ! " Katsuyu answered.

" SIX! This is bad, very bad . Come on, we need to get there as fast as possible " Tsunade shouted.

" Right!" Shima replied as they rush to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles from the South Gate<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai head closer to the battle site as they see the clashing of attacks have died down.

" Looks like the fighting has died down " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" But i have a bad feeling that it's far from over " Tessai stated.

" What's going on ? " Kisuke asked.

" It seems they are gathering up their Chakra " Tessai answered.

" No! It can't be, they're still Shinigmai within the village . We got to stop them " Kisuke shouted as he goes to rush over but the wounds on his back open up and he kneels down trying to stand up.

" Kisuke , your wounds . I knew it was too soon to bring you back to the battlefield " Tessai stated.

" Still i must be there to seal the Hollow inside him, i'm the only one who can do that " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" You plan to use that Kidō ? " Tessai asked him.

" Yep, i must use that Kidō. I made it ever since the Vizards originally went on a rampage in their Hollow forms . Only i know this spell " Kisuke answered .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Yamato stands with the barrier erected as he's standing there in fear,

" What's going on ? " Sakura asked,

" This is bad, Naruto has transformed into the 6th Tailed Beast " Yamato answered.

" 6th Tails ? Do we even stand a chance " Shikaku questioned.

" This is not good at all ! " Shizune replied.

" What is this intense Chakra i'm sensing ? " Sakura asked herself .

" How are we going to contain those beasts ? " Inoichi asked Yamato.

" We need to stay put here until Tsunade arrives " Yamato answered.

Suddenly the teams feel the earth-shaking beneath them .

" This is bad, the earth is starting to shake " Chōji stated as he struggles to move.

" I can't move my body ! " Ino shouted.

" This isn't good ! " Chōza said to his team as he struggles to stand.

" Damn it ! None of us could move ! " Yamato said to himself as he struggles to stand.

" My legs feel heavy ! " Sakura stated as she drops to her knees.

" I know how you feel ! " Shikamaru replied as he struggles to stand but falls to his knee.

" This is Chakra ! It's so heavy that it's weighing down the air around us " Ino stated as she struggles to stand but fall to her knees.

" Chakra that can weigh down the air ? That's madness " Chōji replied as he falls to his knees.

" We're in serious trouble , Yamato check what the hell is going on " Shizune asked Yamato.

" Okay ! " Yamato answered as he checks with his clone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1.5 miles from the crater<strong>

The Yamato clone struggles to withstand the force created by Kyuubi Naruto and Hollow Ichigo. He notices Kyuubi Naruto and Hollow Ichigo charging up their attacks .

" This can't be happening ! " the Yamato clone shouted in horror as he sees the two beasts charging up their strongest attacks.

At the Main Gate, Kyuubi Naruto is charging up his attack.

" RAWGHAH !" Kyuubi Naruto growled as he stops attacking for a moment and shoots hundreds of bubble like Chakra spheres from it's body.

" GYYAAAHHAHAHAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges up a massive Cero that grows to be the size of his head and keeps growing.

Both of them are releasing intense amounts of Chakra and Reiatsu across the village which is causing everything around them to smoke up and catch fire.

" This can't be, the Chakra they are generating is so intense that it's burning everything around them " the Yamato clone stated as he starts to burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside of Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Yamato stands with the barrier erected as he's standing there in fear.

" What's going on ? " Sakura asked.

" This is bad, we need to take better shelter " Yamato answered.

" What do you mean ? " Shizune asked.

" I got to save everyone quick **Water Style: Water Barrier ****Jutsu** " Yamato chanted as he creates a giant barrier protecting everyone from the immense heat as the heat starts the boil the dome.

" Damn, that's a hot wave of Chakra ! " Ino stated.

" It should protect us for now as long as we keep the barrier up ! " Yamato replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 3 miles from the South Gate<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai head closer to the battle site as they see the clashing of attacks have died down.

" This is bad ! " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" If we don't do something,we are all going to die ! " Tessai stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at South Konoha<strong>

184 troops are carrying back 225 wounded troops on stretchers from the 4th division when they are all hit by the immense shockwave of Reiatsu and Chakra.

" ARRRGH ! " one of the troops shouted as they fall into the ground face first violently.

" What's happening ? " said one of the guys as they struggle to stand from the wave of Reiatsu.

" We're dying ! " said one of the guys as his skin starts to melt off.

" ARRRGHHH ! " all the men screamed as well as the wounded as they all start to burn away from the intense heat until they all melt into skeletons and then they turn into dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Akon, Rin and Hiyosu sense the rising levels of Reiatsu from Konoha.

" This is bad ! " Akon stated.

" All the unseated officers in the village just vanished from the massive Reiatsu " Rin stated.

" The Hollow like Reiatsus in the village are so extreme that it's killing off weaker spiritual powers below **100 RYK** and weighing down anyone below **1,000 RYK** to the floor . Those who are Vice Captain level are brought to their knees while Captain level Shinigmai can barely stand " Hiyosu explained to them.

" This isn't good ! " Sasakibe replied.

" Temperatures outside are rising rapidly to 300°F with everything catching on fire " Akon warned everyone.

" Thank goodness Tessai and Kisuke set up this barrier otherwise we would be dead " Sasakibe replied.

" Still even in this protective barrier, we can feel the heat " Hiyosu stated wiping the sweat of his head.

" Indeed , this is far from good ! " Akon replied.

" How high is the Reiatsu output outside ? " Hiyosu asked Rin.

" Each of the Reiatsu's i'm sensing have **25,000,000 RYK **" Rin answered terrified to see the Reiatsu output.

" This is bad , they have over **50,000,000 RYK **combined . We are in serious trouble " Akon shouted.

" Worse yet is that it still keeps going up ! " Rin stated.

" This isn't good, we need to call the Head Captain here immediately " Sasakibe replied.

Meanwhile Rangiku, Isane , Izuru, Momo and Nanao struggles to withstand the intense heat as the campground goes up to 130°F

" Boy this heat is killing me ! " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" It's not ordinary heat, it's heat generated from Reiatsu " Izuru replied.

" This is bad ! " Momo stated.

" If this continues, we're all going to die ! " Isane replied .

Meanwhile Renji and his friends feel the intense heat themselves.

" What's with this crazy amount of heat ? " Renji asked.

" This is very bad, there's an Reiatsu so powerful that it's creating this heat " Rukia answered.

" It's as if we're in a oven ! " Iba stated.

" Last thing i need today is a sunburn on my bald head " Ikkaku complained.

" I don't need my skin flaky from this heat, especially since i been mauled by insects " Yumichika replied.

" It's hard to believe a Reiatsu this powerful can even exist " Hisagi said to them.

" We'll be lucky to escape here alive ! " Ibiki replied.

Meanwhile the Captains carry more stuff into the Senkaimon when they sense the heat and are overwhelmed by the heat as well.

" What is this heat ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" It's so intense , i'm having a hard time breathing " Sajin answered feeling the worst out of everyone given he has fur.

" It's feels as hot as the sun ! " Byakuya stated wiping his forehead of sweat.

Meanwhile Yoruichi carries Soifon in her hands as they struggle against the heat.

" This isn't good at all ! " Yoruichi said to Soifon.

" Indeed ! " Soifon replied.

Meanwhile, Uryū and Chad sense the Reiatsu.

" Do you sense it Chad ? " Uryū asked.

" Yes, this is insane ! " Chad answered.

" This Reiatsu ! It doesn't even felt like Reiatsu, it's unlike any Reiatsu i've ever felt before, it's not just the matter of magnitude and strength. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like the sun is getting closer to us " Uryū explained to Chad .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Kakashi and Gai feel the ground shaking earthquake which causes a violent chain reaction that knocks everything and everyone to the ground as well as things heating up.

" No, this can't be happening again ! " Kakashi said to Gai.

" I feel the rumbling too as well as the intense heat " Gai stated.

Meanwhile Neji and Kurenai feel the heat.

" What's this monstrous spiritual power i'm sensing ? " Neji asked.

" This Chakra is so monstrously high , it's bypassing my barrier and heating everything up " Kurenai said Neji as she struggles to stand.

" Kurenai ! " Neji shouted.

" I'm getting drowsy ! " Kurenai stated as she starts to fade away and the barrier starts to disappear.

" This isn't good ! " Neji said to himself.

Meanwhile Hinata, Shino and Kiba are struggling to stand.

" This is madness, at this rate there won't be a Konoha left to protect " Kiba said to his friends as he's down on his knees.

" This can't be the way it ends ! " Shino stated.

" Naruto, what's going on ? " Hinata asked.

Meanwhile Ebisu and teammates feel the shaking inside the building as they see stuff falling down.

" I can't move my body ! " Ebisu shouted as he drops to his knees.

" This isn't good !" Konohamaru stated as he struggles to stand.

" At this rate, we might die ! " Udon stated as he falls down to the floor.

" We're doomed ! " Mogei replied as she falls down to the ground.

" Udon ! Mogei ! " Konohamaru shouted as he remains the only man standing.

" How are you still standing Konohamaru ? " Ebisu asked.

" Because i refuse to give up ! " Konohamaru answered as he stands his ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 miles east of the Hokage Monument<strong>

Danzō rushes over to seal the 6 Tails .

" I must make it in time ! " Danzō said to himself as he rushes towards Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 miles east of Konoha<strong>

Tsunade sees the village covered in smoke and feels the Reiatsu ,Chakra clash.

" Shit ! People are already dying ! " Tsunade shouted.

" We lost 237,859 people form the surging Chakra and they haven't even fired the blast yet " Katsuyu stated.

" Blast ? " Tsunade shouted.

" They are going to unleash the Bijuudama in the village " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

" Damn it , i don't have much time left !" Tsunade stated as she forms handseals.

" Things are really getting bad ! " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

12:35 P.M. Both the 6 Tails Naruto and Second Hollow Form Ichigo are charging up their blast.

" RAWGHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as he stops attacking for a moment and shoots hundreds of bubble like Chakra spheres from it's body.

" GYAYAYAYAHHHAHAHA ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up a Cero ball that is now 3 feet in diameter.

" RAWR ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as all the bubbles condense the Chakra bubbles into a black sphere that grows 3 feet in diameter.

" GYAYAHAHAHAHARAWHARAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it's Cero grows to be 6 feet in diameter.

" RAWHAAHAHAHARAWR ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as the black sphere grows 6 feet in diameter as well and then it eats the blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th division barracks<strong>

Nemu is working a cure to Mayuri's poison when she gets an alert about power levels.

" Bad news master Mayuri, Two Tailed Beasts are within the vicinity of Konoha" Nemu said to Mayuri.

" What ? " Mayuri asked with shock .

" Were currently detecting RYK levels far above a Captain.** 50,000,000... 75,000,000 RYK , 100,000,000 RYK. **Shit the power combined is** 150,000,000 RYK **" Nemu stated frightened at what she sees on the screen.

" This is bad, alert the Captain commander immediately. Not even the Shintachio combine could fight off that level of power " Mayuri demanded.

" Yes Captain ! " Nemu replied as she rushes over to Yamamoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha<strong>

Kyuubi Naruto in 6 Tails stare at Hollow Ichigo in it's second form across the entire village. The 6 Tails stands within the Main Gate ruins while Hollow Ichigo stands at the ruins of the Hokage palace .

" RAGGAHAH ! " the four tailed demon growled as he grows larger and it's belly swells like a balloon and it's mouth opens up.

" GYAYAHAHAHAHAWHAR ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires it's super powered Cero at Kyuubi Naruto.

" ARWAHGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as the sphere detonates inside the body and the Chakra is fired from the mouth as a powerful beam.

Both beams come right at each other. The blasts then collide at the center of the village within Konoha stadium ruins and then both of them detonate .

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile east of the village gate<strong>

" Damn it ! Not enough time !" Tsunade shouted as her body glows with purple Chakra.

" Tsunade don't , you'll ... " Katsuyu tries to warn her.

" No choice, must do it ! " Tsunade stated as she is blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24 ,2001 12:36 P.M. Konohagakure , Narutoverse<strong>

The blasts connect with each other directly as they shoot up into the sky as the explosion levels everything within a 30 mile radius . The explosion sends all the debris flying from the village everywhere throwing everything around the village. The Konoha General Hospital, the last remaining building is obliterated by the explosion and Yamato's wooden wall is completely destroyed as the building is sucked upwards shattering into bits .

The explosion rips apart the ground within the village . Some of the villagers melt and burn violently under the intense blast that penetrated the underground shelters. Some people are being violently thrown through rocks and debris and others are being hit by flying debris.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Rangiku , Izuru and Isane see a massive bright light from the explosion binding them.

" My eyes ! " Rangiku shouted as she struggles to see .

" What's causing this bright red light ? " Izuru asked .

" What's this massive force of Reiatsu ? It's unlike anything we witness " Isane stated while struggling to see .

" What's going on ? " Kiyone shouted struggling to see past the bright light.

Meanwhile Akon, Rin and Hiyosu as well as Uryū and Chad are hit by the blinding red light from a distance.

" What's with this crazy red light ? " Akon shouted.

" This is Reiatsu ! " Uryū answered.

" The light coming from that blast is even brighter than the sun " Chad stated.

" What's going on ? " Renji asked everyone.

" My eyes, my beautiful eyes ! " Yumichika stated trying to shield his eyes from the light.

" The light is so intense ,even wearing sunglasses doesn't shield you from it that well " Iba said to his friends as he's barely able to see.

" What's causing this bright light ? " Rukia asked frightened.

" I don't know. It's as if the sun just exploded all the sudden " Ibiki answered while barely able to see.

" We're doomed, that force of Reiatsu is equivalent to several million Gillian Ceros " Hisagi replied as he ducks down embracing death as well as everyone in the hospital.

Suddenly everyone notices the barriers protecting the campground are breaking.

" Shit ! This isn't good ! " Hitsugaya stated.

" The explosion is too powerful for the barrier !" Byakuya shouted.

" We're fucked ! " Sajin stated.

Meanwhile Yoruichi and Soifon notice the barriers shattering.

" I guess this is the end isn't it Yoruichi ? " Soifon asked Yoruichi.

" I guess it is my little bee ! " Yoruichi replied as they hold each other in their arms as they are engulfed in the red light as well as the entire campground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 70 miles away in Tanzaku Quarters<strong>

The blast can be seen from the village as a massive 10 mile diameter beam shooting into the sky brightens up the sky. Roof tiles fall and collapse and all the windows within the town shatter from the explosion. Buildings are hit by flying rocks that shatter windows and break down poorly reinforced buildings such as shacks and huts and knock down doors.

" What's with that massive explosion ? " the mayor asked.

" I don't know ! " the assistant replied as the town is hit by the dust wave which engulfs all the buildings but the buildings only take light damage from the blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hinokoku Shihon<strong> ( 火の国の資本 _Fire Country Capital )'_

200 miles southeast from Konoha. The Fire Daimyō and his wife Madam Shijimi are within their mansion with his wife hugging the cat when they suddenly hear a loud bang which then causes all the windows in the house to shatter .

" Shit, we are under attack ! " the old Daimyo shouted as he takes cover in the sofa with his wife.

" Who's attacking us ? " Shijimi asked.

" I don't know, i need to call for help " Daimyō answered as he goes to pick up the phone " Hello, is anyone available from Konoha?I think someone is after my life " the king asked but he gets no answer.

" What's going on ? " Shijimi asked.

" There's no answer from Konoha ! " the Daimyō answered.

One of the guards rush to go inform the Daimyō about what's going on .

" Come quick ! " said the guard.

" Okay ! " the Daimyō replied as he rushes outside only to see the skies of konoha from a distance has a laser beam coming from the village.

" Konoha has been hit hard ! " the guard stated.

" It can't be, no it's not possible . Konoha, the greatest military power in the world, is gone " the Daimyō stated as he watches the bright beam of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Orochimaru's hideout<strong>

Orochimaru is sparring with Sasuke when he hears a powerful explosion sound from a distance.

" An explosion ? " Orochimaru asked.

" Do you think someone is within the campground ? " Sasuke questioned.

" There's no way they could of found us , must be those pesky Shinigmai trying to kill me again , Kabuto do you sense any intruders ? " Orochimaru asked.

" Nope, that sound must of been an active volcano erupting or a thunderstorm . I don't sense a Chakra within miles of here then again we're 400 miles from the Hidden Leaf Village " Kabuto answered.

" Ah , Konoha. Boy do i wish that fucking city just burn to the ground already, hopefully that explosion sound was Konoha being hit by the 9 Tails again but this time it's gone for good " Orochimaru stated.

" Highly unlikely , Naruto is closely guarded by Jiraiya and Tsunade, the legendary Sannin. Taking them on is impossible together " Kabuto replied.

" I know, it's just wishful thinking ! " Orochimaru responded.

" Are we going to sit here and talk or are we going to train ? " Sasuke impatiently demanded.

" Fine then, let's train ! " Orochimaru answered as he pulls out his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>**Sunagakure**

Temari is busy having lunch with Kankurō thinking about Gaara with both of them depressed.

" I can't believe that our brother has been captured " Temari said to Kankurō.

" Don't worry , he'll be fine ! " Kankurō replied.

" What if he doesn't ? What if he's killed off ? I can never forgive myself for failing to protect him " Temari questioned only to hear a very loud explosion outside.

" What was that ? " Kankurō asked.

" It sounded like a huge explosion ! " Temari answered as she goes to drink from a cup but her cup cracks " This isn't good ! "

" Indeed, i have a very bad feeling about this ! " Kankurō replied.

Temari and Kankurō then look at the sky and see a red light from a distance.

" What the hell is that ? " Temari asked.

" Don't know but one thing's for sure, i'm glad it didn't hit us " Kankurō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>**Kumogakure**

800 miles northeast of Konoha , A is busy exercising with weights in his gym when he hears a loud explosion.

" What the hell was that ? For a second it sounded like Killer Bee used Bijuudama " A said to himself as he looks outside to meet Darui and C.

" Did you hear that explosion ? " Darui asked A.

" Are you training too hard again ? " C questioned.

" Wasn't me this time, it must be those Akatsuki bastards who kidnapped B. I'll get B back and crush them " A shouted as he punches the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>**Iwagakure**

Ōnoki is busy training in the middle of a canyon like area lifting several 20 foot rocks with his mind when he hears a thunderous explosion which causes him to get shocked and destroy the rocks due to a brief loss in control.

" What the hell was that loud explosion ? " Ōnoki said to himself as he looks around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 200 miles northeast of Konoha<strong>

Omoi, Samui and Karui see the massive red light from a distance and hear the explosion.

" What the hell is going on ? " Samui asked .

" That's one hell of a sonic boom ! " Omoi stated.

" My eardrums are hurting ! " Karui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>12:37 P.M. Konohagakure , Narutoverse<strong>

A massive 50 mile high , 20 mile diameter mushroom cloud looms over the ruins of Konoha as the blast dies down. Konoha is now nothing more but ruins. Konoha is now within a massive 10 mile diameter , 3 mile deep crater extending from 1 mile east from the Hokage's palace ruins to 1 mile west of the main gate. 80% of the entire city is now below the crater. The size of the explosion is the equivalent to 200 megatons, 4 times the power of the Tsar Bomba and the equivalent to the 1883 eruption of Krakatoa. The explosion obliterated every tree within a 30 mile radius and the destruction fuses with the craters and ruins left within the battle of the Shintachio.

The only thing remaining to recognize the Hidden Leaf Village is the Hokage monument which endured the blast . The smoke clears up to reveal that almost everyone surviving has been covered by Katsuyu and shielded from the explosion. Yamato, and Sakura are the first to emerge from the ruins . They are all 2 miles from ground zero where the explosion hit , 3 miles deep below the earth .

" It can't be ! " Yamato stated as he is shocked to see what is left of Konoha.

" How could this happened ? " Sakura asked with tears forming around her eyes.

" How did we survive this blast ? " Shikamaru asked when he sees Tsunade's slugs on him.

" Tsunade used the last of her Chakra to have us shield the civilians from the explosion " Katsuyu answered.

" To think the Hokage could possibly shield us from such a powerful blast like that " Shikaku stated.

" That's why she's Hokage ! " Inoichi replied.

" Those Shinigmai bastards, they blew it all up " Sakura shouted as she starts to cry.

" Damn it, so that was their plan all along ? They won't get away with this " Chōza shouted.

" This is bad, if Tsunade used up all her Chakra. That means she can no longer fight " Shizune stated.

" Fuck! FUCK ! We still have the Six Tails to fight right now, at this point, there's no one left to fight on par with them " Shikamaru shouted.

" He has a point, we're doomed ! " Chōji replied.

Suddenly Tsunade is dropped off by the toads there.

" Lady Tsunade ! " Sakura said to Tsunade as she looks at her forehead.

" She really did use her full power to shield us from the attack " Shizune stated.

" Sorry, i didn't manage to make it in time however the good news is that i was able to drain both the Tailed Beasts Chakras and power them down a bit, Naruto should be at least 4 Tails by now " Tsunade said to them.

" Just 4 Tails ? You couldn't weakened him more ? " Sakura asked.

" No, i had no time to. I used too much of my Chakra shielding everyone from the blast, i barely got started on the sealing process . Still with a combined effort you should be able to seal him now that you have 5 Jōunins helping you out " Tsunade said to Sakura.

" Thanks ! " Sakura replied.

" Sakura.. i need rest , my body has reached it's limits ... Sakura...Shizune...i entrust you two to lead the team" Tsunade said to Sakura and Shizune as she starts to age and her skin turns pale gray and she becomes frail and wrinkling.

" Lady Tsunade ! " Sakura shouted as she hugs her.

" Don't worry, she's not dead. She's just comatose for now , she'll recover in a few days " Shizune stated.

" Still we need to fight the 4 Tails by ourselves , we stand no chance against it " Shikamaru stated.

" We can't just throw in the towel yet guys, we must rescue Naruto. We must use the last of our might to rescue him " Sakura stated.

" But we stand no chance against it ! " Ino replied.

" Maybe not but i'm not going to sit here and wait to die, let's go and stop him " Sakura responded.

" She has a point, we must protect the people of Konoha with our lives ! " Yamato replied as they team stands up and head to confront 4 Tails Naruto.

Meanwhile within the ruins of the General Hospital,Kakashi and Gai emerge out of the rubble .

" We failed ! " Kakashi said to Gai.

" We couldn't stop them from destroying Konoha ! " Gai replied.

" Don't blame yourselves, at least most of the villagers have survived the attack " Katsuyu stated.

" Yeah but the village itself is beyond recognition ! " Kakashi replied as he looks around to see the crater.

Neji emerges out with Tenten in his hands , Tenten however has been fully healed but is still out of Chakra.

" Tenten ! You're healed ! " Neji asked her shocked to see her healed.

" I am ! I was afraid i would be stuck in graphs for a few days ! " Tenten replied.

" I don't think you need to worry about it though, looks like Konoha lost this battle big time " Neji stated in a depressed tone.

" I can't believe so much was leveled in this attack ! " Tenten replied with tears in her eyes.

" Be glad Tsunade managed to use her Chakra Transfer Jutsu to heal all the villagers who were caught in the blast and shield those from the blast or you would be dead by now " Katsuyu stated.

" How do you endure that blast ? " Neji asked.

" My body is resistant to any forms of damage " Katsuyu answered as she stays on Neji.

Meanwhile Kiba, Shino and Hinata emerge from the ruins with Katsuyu on their bodies acting as a shield.

" That was a close call ! " Kiba stated.

" Indeed ,had not for Katsuyu, we would of all died !" Shino replied.

" Looks like my team survived the assault after all " Kurenai said to her team emerging from Katsuyu.

" Good thing none of us were injured ! " Hinata stated.

" Those bastards are going to pay for this ! " Tsume shouted as she emerges out of the dirt with Katsuyu covering her and her dog Kuromaru.

" Mother ! " Kiba said hugging her " Is my sister alive too ? " Kiba asked.

" I'm right here knucklehead " Hana answered as she emerges with her 3 dogs protected by Katsuyu.

" This is one hell of a mess ! " Kiba stated as he looks around.

" Everything the First Hokage ever built, gone in a blink of an eye ! " Tsume replied.

Meanwhile Kisuke and Tessai stand with a special barrier around them which disappears with Tessai notably exhausted.

" Thanks for the save again Tessai ! " Kisuke said to him.

" Your welcome, using my Bankai special ability twice is taxing ! " Tessai replied.

" How long you need to use it again ? " Kisuke asked Tessai.

" Around 5 to 10 minutes at most ! " Tessai answered.

" It seems Ichigo has powered down, his RYK is only **5,000,000 RYK** instead of **25,000,000 RYK** " Kisuke stated

" Either his blast took a chunk of his energy or the enemy must of used a sealing Jutsu but failed to complete it " Tessai said to Kisuke.

" Either way, it should be easier for us to fight him, especially with my weakened state " Kisuke replied as they walk to fight Ichigo.

" Still we can use some backup, just in case things get too intense " Tessai said to Kisuke.

" Very well then ! " Kisuke replied as he prepares to do a spell " **Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra** (天挺空羅, _Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air _) " Kisuke chanted as he goes to get backup .

Meanwhile Danzō emerges from the roots on the ground revealing he dug underground using Wood Style Jutsu to faze through the ground.

" Had not for my Wood Style Jutsu, i would of been caught by the blast. Thank Goodness i used the power of the first to go into the ground and avoid all damage ,still it's going to take a while for me to gain enough Chakra to seal the Nine Tails " Danzō said to himself as he stands exhausted of his Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 campgrounds<strong>

Rangiku , Izuru and Isane get up to see that the campground is still intact and no one has died.

" We survived ! " Rangiku shouted .

" What the hell ? How is that even possible ? " Izuru asked .

" Look up there! " Isane stated as they see the campground protected by an orange barrier.

" What's going on ? " Kiyone asked as she stares at the barrier.

Everyone then sees the barrier disappear and see two fairies come back at Orihime.

" Orihime, you saved us ! " Uryū stated.

" Thank you Orihime ! " Chad said to Orihime .

" Your welcome ! " Orihime replied.

" Incredible, Orihime's shield was even stronger than a combined blast of Bakudō # 81, Bakudō #92 and Bakudō #93 combined . What kind of power does Orihime process " Yoruichi said to herself.

" She's one hell of a human , glad she's on our side " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

" Let's get going my little bee ! " Yoruichi said to Soifon as she goes with Soifon through the Senkaimon.

Kisuke meanwhile manages to reach the campground.

" **_We need assistance from all Bankai wielding Shinigmai within the campground. We need to fight off Hollow Ichigo and can't do it alone in our _****_condition_** " Kisuke said to them.

" Looks like we're needed ! " Hitsugaya said to them.

" But we barely have the energy to fight them " Byakuya stated.

" **_And if you guys are wondering whether you have enough energy, there are some food pills that would temporarily give you all your Reiatsu back _**" Kisuke stated.

" Very well then ! " Sajin replied .

" Let me join you guys !" Renji stated.

" Same here ! " Rukia said to Renji.

" Count us in ! " Chad said to the rest.

" Sam here ! " Uryū replied.

" Let me come too , i can heal you guys in case you're hurt " Orihime stated.

" Fine, just don't get yourself killed ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" Captain, are you going to be okay ? " Rangiku asked.

" I'll be fine, just get everyone back to the Soul Society safely , we have a mess on our hands to deal with " Hitsugaya answered.

" Right! It's clear we don't stand a chance against whatever the hell you guys are up against " Rangiku stated.

" Rangiku, be careful ! " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku.

" Right ! " Rangiku replied as she leaves with the others to the Soul Society while the remaining Captains go to help Kisuke out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yamamoto's office<strong>

Yamamoto sees Nemu rush to his office to tell him the news.

" Captain Commander , we have a problem " Nemu said to Yamamoto .

"What is it Nemu ? " Yamamoto asked.

" We got a serious problem, we have two power readings that are** 25,000,000 RYK** " Nemu explained to Yamamoto.

" This is bad! I guess i have no choice but to come to battle myself however i fear that i might destroy the village we are trying to take over " Yamamoto stated.

" About that Captain Commander , Konohagakure was wiped out by a 200 megaton blast created by Hollow Ichigo and the Nine Tails . The entire population was wiped out " Nemu said to Yamamoto.

" Is that so ? I guess we failed after all. How bad is the damage ? " Yamamoto asked Nemu.

" Damage scale level is incomprehensible . Blast crater is 16 km in diameter and 4.8 km deep, area caught in the explosion is 900 square miles. Probably of survivors...0% " Nemu explained to Yamamoto.

" I see, there's no way anyone could survive that level of destruction. No bomb shelter is deep enough to withstand an explosion of that scale " Yamamoto stated.

" Fortunately, no one in the campground has been hurt from the blast despite being 2 miles from the city limits thanks to the efforts of Orihime, Kisuke and Tessai that protected the injured within the barrier however we lost 225 Shinigmai within the process who were still within the village during the explosion" Nemu explained to Yamamoto.

" 225, that means we only have 4,500 troops left . This is inconceivable, the Shinobi wiped out 1/4 of our military might in a single day within a single battle and now the Substitute Shinigami threatens the balance of both worlds as well as the 9 Tails. I was foolish not to come into the battlefield myself " Yamamoto stated as he gets up and walks out of the room.

" So you're going to capture the 9 Tails and stop Ichigo's rampage ? " Nemu asked him.

" Who else can deal with two creatures of that much power than the strongest Shinigmai in the Soul Society " Yamamoto replied as he walks out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

4 Tails Naruto is within the main gate looking for Ichigo in the smoke. Sakura ,Yamato ,Shizune, Chōji, Chōza, Shikamaru,Shikaku, Ino and Inoichi arrive at the scene to see Naruto looking around.

" He really has reverted to the 4 Tails " Yamato said to the team.

" Thanks to Tsunade, you guys can now fight him " Katsuyu replied.

" Still how would people like me, Chōji and Chōza be able to slow him down ? That Chakra shroud around him is toxic and burns anyone who touches it " Sakura questioned.

" Allow me to help you ! " Katsuyu answered as she attaches herself to Sakura's hands as well as Chōza and Chōji's.

" What's this ? " Chōji asked.

" Is this the Slug queens gloves ? " Chōza questioned.

" Yep, Tsunade can briefly lend parts of her **Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ) to help her comrades, it should be enough for you guys to withstand the aura of the Four Tails " Katsuyu explained to her friends.

" This is awesome ! " Shikamaru stated as Katsuyu puts a small clone of herself on his shoulder.

" How strong is your durability Katsuyu ? " Ino asked.

" 4 Tails is nothing now that Tsunade used the special food pill to briefly give her maximum Chakra . With the combined energy we have, i can withstand up to the eight-tailed form of the Kyuubi. However given how much energy has been dispersed and divided among the villagers , you only have around 5 to 10 minutes to take him down before my defense gives up on you " Katsuyu explained to the team.

" That's great, that would mean the 4 Tails would be nothing to us " Chōji cheerfully stated.

" Don't get arrogant, the most i can increase is your defense for now . You're attack power remains the same , only those who signed a summoning contract could access my powers " Katsuyu explained to them.

" Damn it ! " Yamato replied.

" Does that mean i could use your powers ? " Sakura asked.

" Sure , you signed the same contract Tsunade did when she was your age long ago " Katsuyu stated as she thinks back to when Sakura signed the contract seal.

**4 months ago**

**Katsuyu's pov**

You and Tsunade were training in the Third Training Ground when she decided to teach you her special Summoning Jutsu .

" It's important i teach you this Jutsu in case it comes a time that i might pass on from this world or i'm incapable of fighting or defending this village . It would also help you come one step closer to rivalling the power of Naruto and Sasuke " Tsunade said to you.

" I see ,so if i learn to summon this Jutsu, i can be on par with Naruto and Sasuke ? " you asked her.

"Mostly however it's not easy mastering a summoning of this level . Katsuyu's abilities are mainly defensive and rely on the users level of Chakra control . It would probably take you years of training to fully utilize the true extent of Katsuyu's powers but the most powerful ability from Katsuyu is her **Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ )" Tsunade explained to you.

" Katsuyu what? " you asked.

" **Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ) helps sustain my Chakra level to a fine controlled state and uses the boneless body of Katsuyu to absorb any and all damage aimed at me, it also increases my raw power and durability on the factor of 10. You aren't ready for this level of Jutsu yet but once you are, you're power would be one step closer to surpassing my own " Tsunade explained to you.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" So you're lending me your power ? " Sakura asked.

" Only a small fraction compared to what i lend Tsunade before but due to the fact you have yet to fully sync our Chakra's together, i can't use my special techniques on your command however the strength and power increase should be enough to fight off the Tailed Beast for now " Katsuyu answered.

" Very well then , i knew Tsunade wouldn't let me down at all ! " Sakura replied as she gets covered by Katsuyu's slug armor.

" Tsunade has lent the last of her powers to you Sakura, don't disappoint her " Shizune stated.

" Very well then ! " Sakura replied as she emerges in her slug armor form without the mouth guard.

" Unreal, Sakura you look awesome ! " Ino stated.

" Thanks , now let's not waste any time and take on this Tailed Demon" Sakura replied.

" Incredible, her Chakra level is even higher than a Jōunin . Her power level is between a Jōunin and a Kage, essentially, she's as powerful as Kakashi or Gai " Yamato said to himself as he looks at her power.

" So Yamato, what to do now ? " Shikaku asked.

" Alright guys, here's the plan. Ino, Inoichi , the both of you would stay long-range and use telekinesis and your psionic blasts to fight off the Tailed Beast, Shikaku and Shikamaru you would both use mid range shadow based attacks, Sakura since you're the strongest right now, you would take the direct offensive against him while Chōji and Chōza acts as your support. Once we have the creature weakened from the assault, i'll use my Wood Style Jutsu on him to revert him back to normal " Yamato explained the plan to everyone.

" Very well then ! Let's do this ! " Sakura replied as she is the first one to charge at the Tailed Beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace<strong>

Kisuke and Tessai arrive at the area where they see Hollow Ichigo in his first form looking for Naruto .

" It can't be ! " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" It is, Ichigo has reverted to a Hollow ! " Tessai stated.

" Not reverted, more like evolved into a Hollow. This is very bad , it's just like what happened 95 years ago " Kisuke replied as he thinks back to the past .

**95 years ago**

**3rd Person pov**

I worked tirelessly on a cure for the Vizards . One day i thought i had the cure however that only led to something far worse than i can imagine .

All the Vizards were instantly transformed into Hollows . Each Vizard took the form relating to their powers or their personality from their Hollow forms. Shinji was a sphinx like creature, Hiyori was a monkey like creature with a rhino horn, Love took the form of a massive ogre, Kensei took the form of his Hollowifed Form he used against his comrades , Lisa took the form of a dragonfly creature, Rose took the form of an eagle like monster , Mashiro took the form of an hornet, and Hachigen took the form of an elephant creature .

" What's going on ? " i asked.

" Looks like your cure only made things far worse " Yoruichi scolded .

" This can't be good ! " Tessai stated as the Hollowfied Vizards came right at us.

We fought the monsters off for a while. Each of them were as powerful as they were in Shikai form without releasing their swords, the Vizard Captains were even more of a problem given how strong they have become after Hollowfication . The lieutenant Hollows were each as strong as an normal Captain with Bankai and the Vizard Captains were as powerful as an Shintachio in shikai with neither creatures even releasing their swords.

Had not for Yoruichi and Tessai, i would've died and the Hollows would of rampaged across Japan and eventually be killed off by the Gotei 13. Tessai and i had to teleport them as far away from the city as much as possible and we fought within an abandoned Island 300 miles east off the coast of Tokyo. The entire 400 square mile island was destroyed in the fight. We were forced to release our Bankai to win the fight.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" Given how much power the Hollowfied Vizards had without releasing their Zanpakutōs, it's no surprise that Ichigo in his Hollowfied Form with Bankai was able destroy an entire city, especially with the combined power of him and the 9 Tailed Fox " Tessai stated.

" We must take advantage that it's weakened and seal him before he gains back it's full power " Kisuke said to Tessai .

" Very well then ! " Tessai replied as he then sees the Captains arrive there in time as well as Orihime, Uryū, Chad, Renji and Rukia.

" We came as you intended ! " Hitsugaya said to them.

" Looks like the cavalry has arrived ! " Kisuke said to them.

" You gotta be kidding me,that's our foe ? How can we take him on when even you can't do it Hat and Clogs ? " Rukia asked him.

" It's true we can't fight this thing alone but with an combined assault, we can fend it off and buy enough time to seal the Hollow within Ichigo " Kisuke answered.

" So what is the plan ? " Byakuya asked.

" Here's the plan guys , Byakuya and Hitsugaya would strike from a distance with their Bankai as well as Renji while Uryū provides cover with his arrows, Rukia, and Tessai , you'll stick to medium range fighting and Chad and Sajin would stick to close range fighting, Orihime stay by my side and use your shields to protect your teammates from harm while i create a clone to aid you guys . If we play our cards right, we can made it out here alive. I need 5 minutes to set this Kidō up " Kisuke said to the team.

" Very well then you can could on us ! " Rukia replied as she activates her Bankai **"Bankai : Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime**( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she transforms into her Bankai state.

" What the hell ? How did you, when did you gain this much power ? " Byakuya asked her .

" This is not the time for compliments, we have an enemy to defeat " Rukia said to Byakuya as she clenches her Bankai scythe.

" Let's kick ass **Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King Snake Tail_) " Renji shouted as he goes into his Bankai state.

" **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo** (_Spanish for_ _Left Arm of the Devil_) " Chad chanted as he covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor.

" **Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc sparrow of the silver peak_) " Uryū chanted as he summons his bow then gathers reishi around him.

" **Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi **" Byakuya states as he scatters the blades into millions of fragments.

" **Bankai :Daiguren Hyōrinmaru**" Hitsugaya chanted as everything around him is frozen.

" **Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** (黒縄天譴明王, _Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King)" _Sajin chanted as he releases a wave of red Reiatsu as he points out his sword with his right hand as a pillar of flames rises from the ground. The fire then forms the shape of a giant man and takes the form of a 330 foot high armored giant wielding a 150 foot long sword while having his katana in his hand.

" **Enchant Tenkūshokuin **(天空の職員 _Staff of the Heavens _) Tessai chanted as his sword transforms into a large staff with a metal finial with two sections, each with three rings, (for a total of six rings), which represent the Six States of Existence - the cycle of samsara, of suffering and reincarnation.

" **Awaken Benihime **" Kisuke chanted as he releases his Shikai.

" **Shun Shun Rikka** (盾舜六花, _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield_) " Orihime chanted in a calm tone as she scatters her hairpins into 6 fairies from her left collar .

" What is it Orihime ? " Shun'ō asked her.

" I need you to protect my friends and activate **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) every time my friends are about to be hit by Hollow Ichigo's attacks " Orihime answered.

" Who do we protect ? " Tsubaki asked.

" Hinagiku, you protect Byakuya , Baigon protect Sajin, Ayame protect Rukia, Shun'ō protect Chad, Lilly protect Hitsugaya and Tsubaki protect Renji " Orihime commanded.

" Right ! " They all replied as they go and protect the people assigned to protect.

" What about me ? " Uryū asked.

" Uhh.. sorry, i don't have enough to protect everyone " Orihime answered looking down.

" Don't sweat it Orihime, Uryū's range is the best of all of us, he doesn't need to worry about getting hit as long as the others are here to stop him " Kisuke said to Orihime.

" What about you and Tessai ? " Orihime asked.

" Tessai has this handled , he's a tough guy . As for me, i got Benihime and this Combat Mode Portable Gigal i can control remotely with my mind " Kisuke answered as he makes a clone of himself.

" Combat Gigal ? " Orihime asked.

" It's a Combat Model copy of the original i made that is still in the prototype stages. I made it yesterday in fact, it has the same abilities as me in Shikai form however it's an imperfect model that can't handle my Bankai but it should be enough to stall and hold him off while i make the preparations for this sealing Kidō " Kisuke stated as he sits down and pulls out chalk from his pocket.

" Okay guys we need to give Kisuke at least 5 minutes so he can complete this sealing Kidō. If he messes up even the slightest bit, we are all done for " Tessai said to the team.

" Understood ! " everyone replied as they go to fight Hollow Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen , Gin and Tōusen are watching the events unfold on their TV.

" Looks like everything is going to plan ! " Aizen said to Gin.

" Indeed, Konoha is destroyed and now the power keg has exploded " Gin stated.

" Soon the Shinobi Nations would be alerted about this and then the Gotei 13 would be dragged down even further " Tōusen said to them.

" And we would go and take over both worlds unopposed ! " Aizen replied as he drinks some tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

All the remaining Shinobi go to fight the 4 tailed Kyuubi. Sakura comes at it first with her fists while in her Katsuyu Taisenāmā form given to her by Katsuyu.

" Take this **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Sakura chanted as she punches Kyuubi head on in the face and the punch levels everything within a 3,000 foot radius l leveling behind a 500 foot diameter , 100 foot deep crater however the punch has no effect.

" It didn't even flinch, amazing how even a direct punch from Sakura's Katsuyu Taisenāmā didn't even flinch it " Yamato said to himself watching the fight.

" RRAWAHAHAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it swings it's claws creating a 2,000 foot semi-circle radius shockwave with it's claw pushing Sakura back 3,000 feet outside of the village but thanks to her slug armor takes no damage.

" Damn, you're not kidding when you said this armor is tough. Without it, i would of been dead " Sakura said to Katsuyu.

" Still,he's much stronger than i thought ! " Katsuyu stated.

" Well in that case, it's time i stop holding back ! " Sakura replied as she charges up her fists filled with Chakra and she has green flames around her fist.

" My goodness, you really have grown stronger since the last time i met you " Katsuyu said to Sakura.

" I been training hard with Lady Tsunade the last two weeks so i can fight against a Shinigmai Captain ,i'm still a tad shy of that strength level " Sakura replied.

" RRAWWGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it comes towards Sakura.

" Got you now **Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_) " Shikamaru chanted as he has the Shadow Tendril come out the ground surrounding the Kyuubi with 12 tendrils which circle him.

" **Kage Kubishibari**(影首縛り_Shadow Strangle Jutsu_) " Shikaku chanted as he wraps a shadow hand around the Kyuubi's neck and tries to choke him.

" **Mokuton: Daijurin**(木遁・大樹林の術_Wood Style: Branching Forest_) " Yamato chanted as he shoots creates a ton of wooden tendrils surrounding Kyuubi and binding him down .

" ARRHAGWHWHW ! " Kyuubi roared as he easily shatters the wooden tendrils and shadow tendrils with a piercing roar .

" What destructive force ! " Yamato stated.

" He canceled out our combined Jutsus with just it's roar ! " Shikamaru stated.

" Our attacks aren't doing anything to it ! " Shikaku replied.

" RAWWRAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as he goes to decapitate Shikaku.

" Father look out ! " Shikamaru shouted as the Kyuubi gets closer

" Take this **Hyakumētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike ) " _Sakura chanted as she punches the Kyuubi 330 feet away eastward.

" What a punch ! " Ino stated.

" Now i got him **Haruno Kerutōrai **(春の蹴る到来 _Coming of Spring Kick_ ) " Sakura chanted as she gathers Chakra around her feet and dashes at 46,933 ft/sec (32,000 MPH ) and goes to kick the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi uses it's Tails to easily smack Sakura through the ground.

" RRAAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared .

" **Shinranshin** (心乱身_Mind Destruction Jutsu_) " Inoichi and his daughter chanted as they try to bind Kyuubi's mind however the Kyuubi easily negates the effects and knocks the both of them back with a shockwave.

" Damn it ! Is there no stopping this thing ? " Ino stated as the Kyuubi then appears next to her.

" Ino , look out! " Shikamaru shouted as she is about to be cut but Katsuyu forms around her body and shields her from the claw as the claw gets stuck in the slug .

" **Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸_Acid Slime_) " Katsuyu shouted as she spits several droplets of acidic past at the Kyuubi's eyes.

" AGHRWAAHAHAHGHHHHAHRHHAHAHHGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted in pain as it tries to rub the acid out of it's eyes.

" Looks like it's not entirely invulnerable , aim for the eyes " Ino stated.

" Right ! " Shikaku replied as he and his son prepare their own attack.

" **Hikarijirai Kunaiame**(光地雷クナイの雨 _Light Landmine Kunai Rain_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he opens the scroll and throws 20 kunai at the Kyuubi but they bounce off the skin " Got ya! " Shikamaru shouted as he unleashes a blinding light blinding the Kyuubi.

" ARRGRHWHWAHGH ! " the Kyuubi roared as it struggles to see .

" Nice work son, now it's my turn **Kage Nageboshi**(影投げ星 _Shadow throwing stars )" _Shikaku chanted as he uses the shadows to create 50 shuriken out of shadows to divert the Kyuubi into attacking him.

" RAWWGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared in anger as it goes after Shikaku.

" Now Chōji, Chōza ! " Shikamaru commanded .

" Right! **Chō Baika** ( 超倍化_Super Expansion Jutsu_ ) " both Chōji and his father chanted as they both become giant size. Chōji is 50 feet tall and Chōza is 300 feet tall, together they grab the Kyuubi and weigh him down to the ground thanks to Katsuyu protecting their hands.

" Okay Yamato, bind the creature " Shikamaru commanded .

" Right ! " Yamato replied as he sends a wooden tendril after the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi gets out of their grip.

" RRWAAHAGHWAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he launches both Akimichi's 3,000 feet away from it and shatter Yamato's wood release Jutsu. The Kyuubi then comes after Yamato.

" This is bad, it's charging right at Yamato ! " Chōji stated as the creature is about to hit him.

" **Wind Style: Devastation **" Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth that causes a 1,500 foot radius explosion knocking back the Kyuubi.

" Thanks for the save Shizune ! " Yamato said to her.

" No problem ! " Shizune replied as she charges at the Kyuubi.

" ROAARAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it charges at Shizune.

" **Dokugiri**(毒霧_Poison Mist_) " Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive cloud of poison gas at the Kyuubi blinding the creature.

" RRAARGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled confused and blinded at the same time.

" **Chakura Ken: Daikōshō **( チャクラ剣・大交傷_Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash )_ " Shizune chanted as she creates a two powerful slashes aimed at him . The slash creates a large x shape 2,000 foot long fissure in the ground cutting 30 feet deep into the rock and 5 feet leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius but Kyuubi Naruto isn't fazed.

" RWAAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roars it swings down it's claw towards Shizune creating a 1 mile radius knocking back everyone .

" Damn it ! " everyone shouted they are all protected by Katsuyu from the blast .

" RAWWAHAARRGHAHRAWG ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it stands there unfazed.

" Nothing is working on him ! " Sakura stated.

" Who to think that just the 4 Tails alone could solo a squad of Jōunin and Chūnin so easily? " Shikamaru stated.

" No matter how hard we hit the creature, it's not even taking so much as a starch " Shizune stated.

" RAGGHWAAHAHRAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as it looks at it's prey.

" We can't give up ! " Sakura shouted as she dashes at Naruto and goes punch the creature directly but the creature only manages to bulge an inch.

" RAGAHAHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it slashes Sakura but Sakura takes no damage from the strike but is pushed back.

" Looks like it can't hurt me and i can't hurt it. I just need to hold this thing off long enough for Yamato to seal it " Sakura said to herself as she comes at the creature.

" Let's continue to aid her ! " Yamato said to everyone .

" Okay ! " everyone else replied as they continue to fight against Kyuubi Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace<strong>

Hitsugaya and Byakuya assault the creature from a distance with their Bankai.

" **Sakuranoare**(桜の荒れ_Hailstorm of Cherry Blossoms_) " Byakuya chanted as he turns all the scattered petals in the air to form thousands of ball like projectiles the size of baseballs and they rain down on Hollow Ichigo.

" **Hiryūseki** (氷竜堰 _Ice Dragon Barrage_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Danzō with 50 ice dragons within a 1,200 foot radius all of them moving 360º around Hollow Ichigo and all attack him at once .

" RRARRGHAWH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he releases a Reiatsu wave negating it.

" He negated it with nothing but a sonic roar ! " Byakuya stated.

" This isn't good ! " Hitsugaya stated as the Hollow comes after them.

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Uryū chanted as he rains down thousands of arrows but Hollow Ichigo easily cuts all the arrows with ease.

" Impossible, he cuts all the arrows with ease " Uryū stated shocked to see Hollow Ichigo's cutting speed.

" RAAWAHGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he dashes at Uryū but Renji saves him.

" **Hihikiba Setto **(ヒヒ牙セット_Baboon Fang Combo_) " Renji chanted as he fires 20 high-speed Bala-like blasts from the mouth of his Bankai which blind the Hollow.

" **Shiro no Tsuki no Sakeme**(白の月の裂け目_White Moon Rift_) " Rukia chanted as she spins her scythe in a 180 degree angle vertical and swings the scythe downward unleashes a powerful blast of ice but Hollow Ichigo swings his sword with both hands cutting the Getsuga Tenshō-like blast in half .

"ARRGHRAWH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he swings his sword creating a massive Getsuga Tenshō heading towards Rukia.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_)" Ayame chanted as it reflects the Getsuga Tenshō back at Hollow Ichigo damaging it.

" Good work Orihime ! " Rukia said to Orihime.

" Thank Ayame, not me ! " Orihime replied as Hollow Ichigo gets back up and easily regenerates the cut across his chest.

" ARRGHWRAH ! " Hollow Ichigo growled as it charges at Orihime with it's Bankai but Tessai appears in front of the creature .

" **Kyojin no Hamā** (巨人のハンマー_Hammer of Titan ) _Tessai chanted as he uses his Shikai to summon a massive club from a phantom arm to smash the ground creating an earthquake knocking back Hollow Ichigo 20 feet . While Hollow Ichigo is off guard, Sajin and Chad charge at the Hollow.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy towards the Hollow.

" **Tenbatsukaen** (天罰を火炎_Flames of Heavenly Punishment_) " Sajin chanted as he takes a large breath as well as his armored Samurai and then blows a massive gust of fire as large as the giant itself towards Hollow Ichigo.

Both attacks hit Hollow Ichigo dead on and create a 1,200 foot radius explosion however Hollow Ichigo isn't fazed by the attacks at all.

" It didn't even starch him !" Chad stated shocked to see Hollow Ichigo unscathed from that level of attack.

" RRAWHAHRGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it uses Sonído and goes to decapitate Chad.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_)" Shun'ō chanted as it reflects the attack and sends Hollow Ichigo flying 200 feet from Chad.

Hollow Ichigo gets back up and goes to charge up a Cero between his fingertips from his right hand.

" A Cero ! " Renji shouted.

" ARRHRHGAWR! " Hollow Ichigo roared as the Cero goes to strike Sajin.

" **Raiba** (雷牙_Lightning Fangs_ ) Tessai chanted as he summons a wave of lightning that counters the Cero last second before it hits Sajin.

" RAHAHWHGAGAYYAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it shoots a volley of Balas at the group.

" **Rōto Han'ei** (ロートを反映_Reflecting funnel_) " Tessai chanted as he summons a black hole next to him with his staff and uses it to teleport the Bala blasts behind Hollow Ichigo knocking down Hollow Ichigo.

" He's down, time to make my move " Uryū stated as he takes out some Gintō " _Blind thay sinners and make them repent_ **Verlockende** ( _German for Entrapment) _" Uryū chanted as he forms energy ropes around Hollow Ichigo binding him.

" **Shibari, Benihime**(縛り紅姫,_Binding, Crimson Princess_)" Kisuke chanted as he launches condensed energy into the form of a tangible blood-red net trapping Hollow Ichigo.

" **Bakudō # 61 . Rikujokoro** ( 六杖光牢_Six Rods Prison of Light_) " Byakuya chanted as he binds down Hollow Ichigo with his Kidō.

"** **Bakudō # **63 . Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛,_ Locking Bondage Stripes_)" Hitsugaya chanted as he binds Hollow Ichigo's body down.

" **Shimōnoiki **(霜王の息_Frost King Breath_)" Tessai chanted as he shoots a large wave of ice from his staff like a flamethrower freezing Hollow Ichigo.

" RAWWAGHARHGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he easily shatters the binding Kidō and destroys the ice covering his body and sends everyone flying from the shockwave .

" Damn it, it's too powerful for any of our attacks ! " Renji stated.

" I know, even binding Kidō in the 60's don't work on him " Byakuya said to Renji.

" You guys need to hold him off a little longer , i need the energy to seal that Hollow " Kisuke said to them as he draws a pentagram circle.

" Don't worry, we won't let him interfere ! " Tessai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

Kyuubi Naruto comes at the team as they all struggle to fight against the Tailed Beast.

" **Kageken** ( 影拳_Shadow Fist_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he hits Kyuubi Naruto right in the face but the monster doesn't flinch.

" RAAWARHGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he slashes Shikamaru across the chest but he was protected by Katsuyu .

" **Danpen Hana Bakudan** (断片の花の爆弾 _Fragment Flower Bomb_) " Ino chanted as she summons a cluster of paper bombs disguised in flower petals that create a cluster of explosions covering an area of 300 feet destroying everything within the radius and blinding the Kyuubi.

" RRAWWGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as it struggles to see.

" Now dad, hit him ! " Ino said to her dad .

" **Kokoro Yana** (心梁_Mind Beam_)" Inoichi chanted as he puts his hands in a prayer position and his forehead becomes covered in veins as he shoots a nearly blast of Chakra that hits the Kyuubi dead on from 1,000 feet and creates a 500 foot radius invisible explosion .

" Allow me to intervene **Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Shizune stated as she creates a rain of 1,000 senbon at Kyuubi Naruto which all explode .

" **Torikabuto** (トリカブト _Wolfsbane_ ) " Ino chanted as she summons 10 kunai with purple flowers attached to them and throw them at the kyuubi which explode .

" **Mokuton: Daijurin**(木遁・大樹林の術_Wood Style: Branching Forest_) " Yamato chanted as he shoots creates a ton of wooden tendrils surrounding Kyuubi and binding it but the Kyuubi regains it's sight and roars.

" RRWAAHAAHAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he dispels the smoke and pushes back Inoichi, Ino and Yamato. Kyuubi Naruto then dashes at Inoichi and goes to kill the Yamanaka clan leader.

" **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Inoichi and Ino chanted as they struggle to push back the Kyuubi.

" **Kage Nohao Kōgeki** (影の刃を攻撃 _Shadow Blade Strike_) "Shikaku chanted as he struggles to push back the Kyuubi.

" **Mokuton: Daijurin**(木遁・大樹林の術_Wood Style: Branching Forest_) " Yamato chanted as he shoots creates a ton of wooden tendrils pushing back the Kyuubi.

" **Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch to hit the Kyuubi and pushes it back 50 feet using Katsuyu's armor.

" Good punch Sakura ! " Shikamaru said to her.

" ARRRHGGHWRAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as it shoots an uncharged Bijuudama towards Shikamaru.

" **Kage no Ryokō**(影の旅行_Shadow Travel_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he grabs his son and fazes through the ground dodging the blast as it explodes leveling everything within a 3,000 foot radius.

"** Nentōde Henkō** ( 念頭で偏向 _Mind Deflection __Jutsu_ ) " Inoichi and Ino chanted as they shield themselves from the blast wave.

Sakura charges at the creature but the Kyuubi counters with a tail whip smacking her back 400 feet but she recovers from the knockback force.

" Damn it ! Naruto's just too strong. My power is nothing compared to his even with Tsunade lending me her power " Sakura said to Katsuyu.

" Don't feel bad, it took Tsunade years to master this power . You're pretty strong to still be able to use this armor form even with the shock damage you took from the 4 Tails " Katsuyu explained to Sakura.

" I would be dead had not for you ! " Sakura stated.

" Enough praising, we got company ! " Katsuyu replied as the Kyuubi comes after Sakura .

" **Dokiru** ( 土切る_Earth Chop_ ) " Sakura shouted behind as she does a Chakra enhanced punch knocking the Kyuubi down.

"** Mokuton: Daijurin**(木遁・大樹林の術_Wood Style: Branching Forest_) " Yamato chanted as he shoots creates a ton of wooden tendrils surrounding the Kyuubi.

" RAAAGHHHHWAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as it swings it's claws creating a tornado repelling everyone around him knocking them all back but everyone avoids damage thanks to Katsuyu.

" Damn it ! " Sakura shouted.

" That thing isn't even being fazed while we're wasting Chakra trying to contain it " Shikamaru said to his team.

" We got to continue fighting this creating and seal it " Yamato stated.

" Very well then , let's do this. We need to save Naruto " Sakura replied as she charges at the Kyuubi.

" RWAAWGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it heabutts Sakura pushing her back . Kyuubi Naruto then comes at her with a Chakra arm aimed at the head.

" **Kagemane Shuriken**( 影真似手裏剣_Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu_) " Shikamaru stated as he swings his trench knives at the Kyuubi trapping it in it's own shadow.

"** Nōshōgeki** (脳衝撃 _Brainshock ) " _Inoichi chanted as he paralyzes the Kyuubi with his mental powers.

" Now Sakura, Chōji, Chōza . Strike the Kyuubi while it's bined " Yamato stated.

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Sakura chanted as she kicks the Kyuubi down with her powerful right leg.

" **Chō Harite **( 超張り手_Human Jackhammer_ )" Chōji shouted as the attack hits towards the Kyuubi. Chōji uses two palms to smash Kyuubi Naruto through the ground .

" **Honebuto Nogōmaru**(骨太のゴー丸_Big-Boned Go Round_ ) " Chōza chanted as he does a series of rapid punches and then finishes with a hammerfist smashing the Kyuubi through the ground.

" Good job, those Katsuyu gloves really come in handy " Sakura said to her team.

" Hurry and seal it before it recovers ! " Chōza said to Yamato.

" Very well then ! " Yamato replied as he uses Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram → Monkey → Tiger handseals but before he can finish his last hand sign, Kyuubi Naruto easily comes out and creates a shockwave knocking back Yamato ,Chōza , Chōji and Sakura.

" RAAAHRAGGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it shoots a wave flames from it it's mouth.

" It can shoot flames ? " Ino asked shocked as the flames at them.

" **Water Style: Ripping Torrent **( 水遁・破奔流_Suiton: Hahonryū_)" Yamato chanted as he creates water that spirals in his hand which fires at a high-speed towards the fire blast.

" **Fūton:Ōkina kyūin** (大きな吸引,_Wind Style: Great Suction_) " Chōza countered as he shoots a massive wind blast at Yamato's water, strengthening the blast.

" **Wind Style: Devastation **" Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth strengthening the blast as the combined attacks overpower the flames shot from the Kyuubi.

" RRAAGGHGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it sends 10 Chakra arms at his opponents.

" **Bōseki Yūzā Senpūki **(紡績ユーザーを扇風機_Spinning Staff Fan_ ) " Chōza countered as he spins his staff canceling out 3 Chakra arms.

" **Dokuton:Dokuhakei **(毒遁_,_毒の波形 _Poison Style: Poison Wave _) " Shizune chanted as she creates a toxic purple wave of liquid poison canceling out 3 Chakra arms.

" **Earth Style: Mud Wave**(土遁・土流波_Doton: Doryūha_)" Yamato chanted as he creates a wave of mud to cancel out the remaining Chakra arms.

All of the fighters are severely exhausted from their Chakra while the 4 Tails isn't even fazed.

" Damn it, nothing we're doing is gaining any progress on the Kyuubi " Sakura stated worn out by the power of the Kyuubi.

" Yeah, crushing him doesn't even slow him down ! " Chōza stated.

" Neither does blinding or shooting him ! " Shikamaru said to them.

" We can't keep this up forever, all we're doing at this point is delaying him at most " Inoichi stated.

" We need to defeat this guy soon or we are screwed " Katsuyu said to her teammates.

" Then we'll all go full power ! " Sakura stated.

" Very well then ! " everyone else replied as they go to fight the Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace<strong>

Kisuke and his team struggle to fight against Hollow Ichigo who is in his lizard Hollow form.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_)" Hitsugaya shouted as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Hollow Ichigo

" **Honoo no Kabe**(炎の壁_Wall of Flame_ )" Sajin chanted as he gets his right hand free and swings his sword down creating a 500 foot high , 600 foot diameter pillar of flames at Hollow Ichigo.

"** Keisakura** (さくらホイップ, _Cherry Blossoms Whip_) " Byakuya chanted as he creates a whip like strike at the Hollow.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess) "_ Gigai Kisuke chanted as he swings his sword releasing a powerful blast.

_" _**Hikōtsu Taihō** " Renji chanted as fires a blast at Hollow Ichigo.

"** Hebinoumi**(蛇の海_Serpent waters) _Tessai summons a massive water of water in the shape of a snake dragon which causes a massive flood

" **Shiro no Tsuki no Sakeme**(白の月の裂け目_White Moon Rift_)" Rukia chanted as she spins her scythe creating a Getsuga Tenshō-like blast .

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy towards the Hollow.

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Uryū chanted as he shoots an arrow to the sky that rains down thousands of arrows at Hollow Ichigo.

All the blast combined create a massive explosion leveling everything within a 1 mile radius however the Hollow stands unfazed by the explosions.

" Impossible, all our attacks combined didn't even it his skin ! " Renji shouted.

" It's just as i thought, he has **Hierro** (_Spanish for Iron _) " Gigai Kisuke said to them.

" RRAAHWAHAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it dashes and uses Sonído to appear behind Byakuya.

" What the ? " Byakuya said shocked to see Ichigo behind him and he's cut in half vertically by Hollow Ichigo.

" BYAKUYA ! " Rukia shouted in horror as she watches him fall but then she sees an afterimage and Byakuya behind Hollow Ichigo.

" **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya calmly chanted as he shoots a lightning bolt into Hollow Ichigo's right eye blinding him.

"ARRRGHGHWARAH ! " Hollow Ichigo growled as it struggles to see .

" Looks like his eyes are the only weak point of his armored body , thank goodness for **Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. Utsusemi** (空蝉; _Cicada, referencing their molting_) otherwise i would be dead " Byakuya said to everyone.

" Thanks for the tip ! " Uryū replied as he fires arrows at Hollow Ichigo's face irritating the Hollow.

" **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he fires 10 blast from both hands blinding Hollow Ichigo.

" **Hihikiba Setto **(ヒヒ牙セット_Baboon Fang Combo_) " Renji chanted as he fires 20 high-speed Bala-like blasts from the mouth of his Bankai to aid Chad.

"** Mōda # 14** . **Iwanami **(岩波_Rock Wave ) "_ Sajin chanted as he uses a powerful downward horizontal slash wave to send a shockwave with a wave rocks hitting Hollow Ichigo but the Hollow releases his Reiatsu blasting away the smoke and fires 10 Balas heading towards Sajin.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_)" Baigon chanted as he protects Sajin from the Bala blasts.

" **Ryūryoku** (竜力 _Dragon Force ) _Tessai chanted as he summons a fireball in the form of a dragon head from his staff that explodes launching a fury of homing fireballs at the Hollow but the Hollow easily negates the attack with a swing of his Bankai and creating an airburst wave knocking back Tessai.

" RRAWWEAAHGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges at Tessai.

" **Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫,_Razor, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he shoots a sharp blast at Hollow Ichigo knocking him back 100 feet away.

" **Kyodai Hiryū **(巨大氷竜 _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots a 75 foot Chinese dragon at Hollow Ichigo creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion.

"**Senkenoame** ( 千剣の_雨 __Thousand Sword Rain_ ) " Byakuya chanted as he turns the wave of blade petals into 1,000 pink swords to rain down on Hollow Ichigo while it's in the smoke cloud.

Hollow Ichigo emerges with no damage to his body at all despite being hit by several Captain level attacks.

" AAHAHAGHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as a large worm like appendage comes out of it's chest and goes to attack Byakuya .

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_)" Hinagiku chanted as he protects Byakuya from the worm like appendage blowing it up.

" I got you now **Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, _Thousand Years' Ice Prison_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he traps Hollow Ichigo in an ice prison.

" **Gōkei** (吭景, _Pivotal Scene_) " Byakuya chanted as he uses all his Bankai blades to form a sphere around Hollow Ichigo.

"** Ten'nōhane **(天王の羽_Sky King Wings_ )" Tessai chanted as he creates a large tornado around Hollow Ichigo.

" Now ! " Tessai, Byakuya and Hitsugaya chanted as they all unleash their attacks creating a 1 mile radius explosion.

The smoke clears up to reveal Hollow Ichigo hasn't taken a scratch from the blasts either.

" What is it going to take to starch him ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" RAWWAGGAYAHAHAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges up his Cero from his mouth.

" Watch out ! " Byakuya yelled at everyone as they all take cover.

" RRAGGH ! " Hollow Ichigo growled as it shoots a blast towards Orihime

" Orihime dodge ! " Uryū shouted as the blast moves too fast for Orihime to move out the way.

" **Chikasumi no Tate**(血霞の盾,_Blood Mist Shield_) " Gigai Kisuke chanted as he fuses the shield to protect Orihime from the blast but the barrier is taken out by the Cero.

" Thanks Kisuke ! " Orihime thankfully stated.

" Your welcome ! " Kisuke replied.

All the team members are worn out fighting Hollow Ichigo who shows no signs of exhaustion.

" How much longer do you need to seal him ? " Hitsugaya asked the real Kisuke who is charging up Reiatsu around his body while using some paint to draw markings on his arms.

" Just a bit longer , at least a minute left ! " Kisuke answered.

" It's amazing we were able to hold back something this powerful for 4 minutes " Renji stated.

" I know what you mean but then again this creature is no different from the 4 Tails that easily defeated me " Byakuya replied.

" Our real thanks should go to Orihime and her fairies, they shielded us from all of his hits so far . Without Orihime, neither of us would be standing right here at this very moment " Uryū explained to his friends.

" Ahh...ummm thanks guys... It's nothing really ! " Orihime shyly and modestly replied.

" Don't sell yourself short, you shields are even stronger than the shields produced by my Benihime " Kisuke stated.

" Well i guess that's kinda cool ! " Orihime replied.

" Let's spare the small talk, we have this thing to deal with " Chad said to his comrades.

" I agree, we're not going to get anywhere just taking " Tessai stated as he and the others get back up to fight.

" We just have to delay this creature a bit longer ! " Sajin replied as he goes to fight with the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside Konoha crater<strong>

All the remaining 920,141 civilians from the blast and the remaining military personnel emerge from the slugs that shielded them from the worst of the blast.

" Our village has been destroyed ! " one of the civilians shouted.

" Everything we cherished is gone !" another civilian complained.

" It's the fucking Nine Tails fault, if that little bastard wasn't here, we wouldn't lose this village " one of the villagers shouted in anger.

" Curse the Nine Tailed Demon ! " all the people shouted in an angry mob fashion pissed off that the Nine Tails blew up the village.

" After this is done, that bastard Naruto should be locked up " one of the guys shouted as they get into a frenzy.

Meanwhile at the other side of the crater Hinata hears all this and is saddened about what she sees.

" Naruto, it can't be ! What has gotten to you ? What made you do this ? Was the enemy too powerful that you couldn't win without using the Nine Tails ? I got to stop this all " Hinata said to herself as she rushes to aid Naruto but is stopped by Kiba,Shino, Neji and Kurenai .

" Where do you think you're going ? " Neji asked her.

" I'm going to save Naruto ! " Hinata answered.

" Afraid we can't let you do that !" Kurenai stated.

" But why ? He's in trouble, his Tailed Beast ... " Hinata explained to Kurenai only to be cut off by Neji.

" Is the very cause of this mess, there's nothing you can do especially in your condition. You'll only end up killing yourself " Neji shouted.

" I don't care, if i have to fight for the people i care for then so be it . I'll take all of you on if i have to " Hinata replied as she pulls out a kunai.

" Calm down Hinata, you're acting crazy ! " Kiba said to her.

" I don't care! Naruto isn't just a friend to me, he's much more than that " Hinata stated.

" What do you mean ? " Shino asked.

" I ... " Hinata said to Shino as she was about to finish her sentence but is knocked out by a Genjutsu by Kurenai.

" I don't need to explain to your father why his eldest daughter died needlessly in a one sided fight . I also can't forgive myself if an innocent girl like you ever died in the hands of a monster like Naruto " Kurenai said to herself only to throw up from the morning sickness.

" Kurenai ! " Kiba shouted.

" She's feeling morning sickness ! " Shino stated.

" Look for a doctor around here, she needs treatment badly " Neji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

Team Yamato struggles to bring down Kyuubi Naruto long enough to seal it. Sakura is standing the most chance thanks to Katsuyu briefly lending her powers to the young special Jōunin.

Sakura dodges a claw strike from the 4 Tails. Sakura does a handstand and does 6 spinning kicks to Kyuubi Naruto's face pushing it back a bit while her teammates charge up their Chakra and prepare to use their strongest attacks on the Kyuubi.

" Sakura sure is strong isn't she ? " Shikamaru asked.

" It's because she's borrowing the remaining power from Grandma Tsunade " Ino answered jealous of Sakura.

" Still even without that armor, she has some great fighting skills " Inoichi stated.

" Dad, you're suppose to be parsing me ! " Ino shouted.

" Easy Ino, no need to get competitive !" Inoichi replied.

" Sakura has worked hard to improve her fighting ability. Before she was a weak fighter with no skill whatsoever now she's a force to be reckoned with , Tsunade has raised a fine Kunoichi from Sakura " Chōza stated.

" Still that armor only increases one's power by 10 times, 10 times her own strength alone shouldn't be enough to have her actually holding her own . Could it be that she's gaining her own resolve and getting stronger as she fights ? " Shizune asked.

" Either way, Sakura is a real badass now ! " Chōji replied.

" She's buying us enough time to use our ultimate Jutsus, let's not disappoint her " Yamato said to the team.

" Right ! "everyone else replied as they charge up their Chakra.

Back at the fighting area. Kyuubi Naruto pushes back Sakura with his claw but Sakura takes no damage.

" I can't believe how strong you are Sakura " Katsuyu said to Sakura.

" What do you mean ? " Sakura asked.

" Did you always have this much hidden power ? " Katsuyu asked.

" I thought all this time it was the suit that was doing that " Sakura answered.

" My true power is not just to increase one's strength and power but to draw out hidden strength through resolve . Your resolve is increasing this power i'm lending you by 500% " Katsuyu explained to Sakura.

" I see, i never thought i had this much power in me. It feels awesome " Sakura replied as she sees the Kyuubi charge at her but she elbows it in the stomach and pushes it back 300 feet.

Kyuubi Naruto uses 5 Chakra arms to lunge at Sakura but Sakura takes out her Tanto and cuts them and cuts the Kyuubi lightly across the shoulder.

" She managed to cut him ! " Shikamaru stated.

" How much stronger is she getting from that form of hers ? " Ino shouted.

Kyuubi Naruto easily heals from the wound and charges at Sakura but Sakura punches him with an intense punch that releases green flames sending the Kyuubi flying 500 feet away. Sakura is exhausted of her Chakra.

" What was that attack just now ? When did i shoot green flames from me " Sakura asked as her right hand is covered with green flames.

Kyuubi Naruto regenerates from the light burns on it's body and gets pissed off.

" RAWWGGHG ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it charges up a full power Bijuudama.

" Watch out ! " Yamato shouted as the attack aims at Sakura.

" Sakura, i'm going to lend you all my power at once to this next attack. Use it wisely " Katsuyu said to Sakura.

" Got it ! " Sakura replied as her green aura mixes with Katsuyu's light purple aura .

" RAWWAARAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as he's about to fire the attack.

" **Ōkarakuen** ( 桜花楽園 _Cherry Blossom Paradise_ )" Sakura chanted as her arms glow with pink Chakra and she charges through the Kyuubi blast using the full strength of her armor and then connects with a powerful punch to Kyuubi that smashes the ground with a two-fisted smash and creates a massive 4,000 foot explosion and causing the Bijuudama to detonate in it's mouth.

The explosion blinds everything within the path of the other ninjas.

" Damn, what power ! " Yamato shouted.

" Impossible,she's that strong with Katsuyu armor. She's about 1/10ths Tsunade's full power " Shizune stated.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Kyuubi Naruto is bleeding from the mouth and is stun by the punch. Sakura gets her distance and the armor she's wearing gives in and dispels from her body with Sakura severely exhausted.

" I've reached my limit ! " Sakura stated as she drops to the ground.

" Good going Sakura, time to make our move " Yamato stated as everyone goes for an all out assault.

" **Dokuton:Hitasa Sekkai Dokujin** (毒遁_,_ 浸さ切開毒刃 _Poison Style:Immersed Poison Dissection Blade_) " Shizune chanted as she glows her arm with purple Chakra leaking deadly poison everywhere and forms a purple Chakra blade on her right hand hitting the Kyuubi in the open sores in it's mouth paralyzing the creature with the poison.

" ARRGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it struggles to recover. Shizune heals her badly burned right arm.

" Don't give it a chance to recover ,attack with everything you got " Yamato shouted.

" **Kagenoana** (影の坑_Shadow Pit_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he traps Kyuubi Naruto within a 100 foot diameter shadow circle.

" **Maindo Shūshuku**(マインド収縮 _Mind constrict_)" Inoichi chanted as he goes into a prayer position and summons a nearly invisible Chakra bubble around Kyuubi Naruto trapping him.

"** Magen: Chō Shinka** (魔幻・蝶進化_Demonic Illusion: Butterfly Evolution_ )" Ino chanted as she creates an illusion in which countless butterflies surround the Kyuubi. In the illusion , Ino sinks Kyuubi Naruto into the ground. "**Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death_ ) " Ino chanted as she traps Kyuubi Naruto inside a illusion tree.

Kyuubi Naruto struggles to break out of the Jutsus binding him down while poisoned.

" **Spiky Human Boulder **" Chōji chanted as he smashes the Kyuubi down with a 50 foot diameter spiky human boulder.

" **Kageshoji Bakuhatsu Bakudaname** (影の所持爆発紙の爆弾の雨 _Shadow Possession Exploding Paper Bomb Rain_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he throws a scroll 300 feet in the air releasing 500 exploding kunai with wire strings "**Kageyose** (影寄せ_Shadow Pull Jutsu_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he covers the Kyuubi with paper bombs" **Kage Shoji Shūban**(影所持終盤_Shadow Possession Endgame_) " Shikamaru said to Uryū as he drops his lighter creating a 1,500 radius explosion.

" RAAWAGHR ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it emerges without a single injury despite being pinned down.

" You're not getting away this time ! " Shikaku shouted.

" Everyone ready to do it ? " Inoichi asked.

" It's been a while since we did this but let's do this " Chōza replied.

" **Ino-Shika-Cho :Nentō Kage Kazan Kōgeki** ( 念頭影火山影撃 _Mind Shadow Volcano Strike_) " Inoichi, Shikaku and Chōza chanted as Shikaku compress the hill downward squeezing the rocks and debris down with his shadows then uses a handsign to compress all the debris down to a 10 foot diameter ball,Chōza gains butterfly wings on his back and blue Chakra flames around his staff. They all strike the Kyuubi creating a 1 mile radius explosion.

Despite being hit by all those attacks, Kyuubi Naruto only has a few scratches however it's stunned from the attacks.

" Incredible, it took all that damage only to have a few starches " Shikamaru stated amazed at what he sees.

" No time to worry about that, let's seal this thing quickly **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō** (木遁・樹縛栄葬_Wood Style: Tree Bind Eternal Burial_ )" Yamato chanted as he creates a tree around Kyuubi Naruto to bind him down.

" We got him ! " Ino cheerfully shouted.

" Not yet ! **Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu **( 火影式耳順術 廓庵入鄽垂手 _Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment_) " Yamato chanted as he creates ten wooden pillars while producing the seal "sit" (座) on his palm. The wooden tendrils bind down Naruto.

" We did it ! " Sakura cheerfully stated while lying on the floor.

" Now time for the finish ! " Yamato shouted as he hits Naruto with his palm with the seal "sit" (座) and a blue string of Chakra comes out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace<strong>

Kisuke and his team are worn out from fighting Hollow Ichigo who managed to overpower them all.

" **Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chanted as he fires 10 blast from both hands blinding Hollow Ichigo.

" **Hihikiba Setto **(ヒヒ牙セット_Baboon Fang Combo_) " Renji chanted as he fires 20 high-speed Bala-like blasts from the mouth of his Bankai to aid Chad but none of their attack do anything to Hollow Ichigo.

" **Ryūryoku** (竜力 _Dragonforce ) _Tessai chanted as he summons a fireball in the form of a dragon head from his staff that explodes launching a fury of homing fireballs at the Hollow but the Hollow easily negates the attack with a swing of his Bankai and creating an airburst wave knocking back Tessai.

" **Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots 120 kunai like ice projectiles at Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo slashes them all and appears behind Hitsugaya with a Sonído " Shit!"

" RAWWAAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it goes to cut Hitsugaya in half.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_)" Lilly chanted as she protects Hitsugaya from the Bankai sword knocking back Hollow Ichigo 50 feet away.

" **Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫,_"Razor, Crimson Princess"_) " Kisuke chanted as he shoots a sharp blast at Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo cuts it in half.

" **Kyodai Hiryū **(巨大氷竜 _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots a 75 foot Chinese dragon at Hollow Ichigo creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion but Hollow Ichigo remains unfazed.

" **Senkenoame** ( 千剣の_雨 __Thousand Sword Rain_ ) " Byakuya chanted as he turns the wave of blade petals into 1,000 pink swords to rain down on Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo cuts up all the swords with ease.

_" _**Hikōtsu Taihō **" Renji chanted as fires a blast at Hollow Ichigo from behind but Hollow Ichigo cuts the blast in half and sends a shockwave towards Renji.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_)" Tsubaki chanted as he protects Renji from the Bankai sword knocking back Hollow Ichigo 50 feet away.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_)" Hitsugaya shouted as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Hollow Ichigo

" **Honoo no Kabe**(炎の壁_Wall of Flame_ )" Sajin chanted as he gets his right hand free and swings his sword down creating a 500 foot high , 600 foot diameter pillar of flames at Hollow Ichigo.

" **Keisakura** (さくらホイップ, _Cherry Blossoms Whip_) " Byakuya chanted as he creates a whip like strike at the Hollow.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess) "_ Gigai Kisuke chanted as he swings his sword releasing a powerful blast.

_" _**Hikōtsu Taihō** " Renji chanted as fires a blast at Hollow Ichigo.

"** Hebinoumi**(蛇の海_Serpent waters) " _Tessai summons a massive water of water in the shape of a snake dragon which causes a massive flood.

"** Shiro no Tsuki no Sakeme**(白の月の裂け目_White Moon Rift_)" Rukia chanted as she spins her scythe creating a Getsuga Tenshō-like blast .

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy towards the Hollow.

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Uryū chanted as he shoots an arrow to the sky that rains down thousands of arrows at Hollow Ichigo.

" RAGGGHRAGAYAAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he stabs his Bankai into the ground and releases a shockwave knocking back everyone and canceling out the attacks.

" Damn it ! " Kisuke shouted.

" What can we do against a juggernaut like that ? " Renji asked.

" At this point, we're going to die ! " Sajin stated.

" How can he be this powerful ? " Chad questioned.

" I don't know ! " Tessai replied.

" He's too powerful, how can we even stop him ? " Rukia asked but then she's confronted by Sode no Shirayuki .

"**_ Allow me to lend you some of my powers for a bit _**" Sode no Shirayuki said to Rukia.

_" But i'm in my Bankai, this is my limit !_ " Rukia stated.

" **_That's where you're wrong, the limit to your power is your resolve _**" Sode no Shirayuki replied as she lends Rukia even more power.

Rukia stands back up with her Reiatsu leaking everywhere around her . Rukia's eyes glow white and her hair becomes snow-white for a second.

" What's going on ? " Renji asked.

" Is this the true power of Rukia ? Who knew she processed such a great amount of spiritual power ? " Byakuya asked shocked to see Rukia standing and glowing with a white aura around her body.

" RAAGAHAAHAWAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up a Cero from it's mouth.

" **_Repeat after me Rukia ! _**" Sode no Shirayuki said to Rukia.

" _What should i do ? What am i doing ?_ " Rukia asked her Zanpakutō spirit.

_"_**_You would need to do the final dance to save your friends _**" Sode no Shirayuki answered.

"_ But there's no way to stop something as powerful as that Hollow_ " Rukia stated.

" **_Maybe not but if you use the final dance on his mouth while he's charging the Cero, you can give everyone the opening they need to counterattack_**" Sode no Shirayuki said to Rukia.

" _What should i do_ _?_ " Rukia asked.

" First twilit the scythe 3 times counter-clockwise then do a horizontal swipe, once you did that then do a vertical upward swipe, the hold the scythe with both hands outward. Once you did that several ribbons should appear around you then fire all your spiritual energy into a spinning ribbon like blast and call it **Saigo no Odori :Hansode Shirayukihime Odori **( 最後の踊り半袖白雪姫踊り_Final Dance Sleeved White Snow Princess Dance_) " Sode no Shirayuki instructed as Rukia fires a powerful ribbon like blast from her Bankal that then forms a spiraling wave of ice similar to Tsugi no mai, Hakuren that hits Hollow Ichigo in the mouth before he can fire his Cero and creates a massive 4,000 foot explosion and causing the Cero to detonate in it's mouth injuring the Hollow. Rukia reverts back to her sealed sword state then falls down.

" I did it ! " Rukia stated as she falls down to the ground.

" Rukia did it !She manages to stun it ! " Renji shouted.

" We need to launch our counterattack now ! " Tessai stated.

" Very well then ! " Uryū replied as he shoots 5 arrows around Hollow Ichigo which forms a pentagram around Hollow Ichigo stunning it.

" **Kinshōtaijū**(金床の体重_Anvil weight) _Tessai uses Shikai to increase gravity weighing down Hollow Ichigo.

" RRAGGHWAHWH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it struggles to move with ice in it's mouth and trapped in Sprenger while weighed down.

" **Bakudō 99, Part 1. Kin **(禁, _Seal_)' " Tessai chanted as he binds the arms of a target to their back like Bakudō #1, but with spiritual fabric and iron shafts nailing the Hollow down.

"** Shibari, Benihime**(縛り紅姫,_Binding, Crimson Princess_)" Gigal Kisuke chanted as he launches condensed energy into the form of a tangible blood-red net trapping Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo struggles to break out of the binding attacks.

" He's breaking out, guys do something " Kisuke said to them.

" Right ! " Chad replied as he comes at the Hollow with lightning around his left hand.

" Very well then ! " Sajin said to Kisuke as he forms fire on his sword.

"Let's do this ! " Byakuya stated as he gains white wings around him after condensing his Bankai into one sword.

" **La Muerte** _( Spanish for_ _The Death ) " _Chad chanted as he goes to punch Hollow Ichigo from the left side.

"** Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** :**Tennohiha** (黒縄天譴明王,天の火を刃 _Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King:Fire Blade of the Heavens_ ) " Sajin chanted as he generates flames around his massive giant's sword to hit Hollow Ichigo from above.

" **Shūkei: Hakuteiken " **Byakuya chanted as he hits Hollow Ichigo from the right side.

They all strike Hollow Ichigo creating a 1 mile radius explosion. The smoke clears up only to see Renji's Bankai circling it and Uryū throwing a Gintō.

"** Sprenger** _(German for Explosion ) "_ Uryū replied as he drops the silver tube.

" **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) " Renji chanted as he surrounds the Hollow with his Bankai segments moving around in a 360 degrees angle and they generate a circle blast that causes a massive explosion causing a 1,200 foot radius then the Sprenger detonates creating a 1,000 foot diameter beam of light that shoots a blue laser like beam into the air up to 20,000 feet high lightning up the village sky bright blue for 5 seconds .

"Now it's my chance to strike** Senjū Kōtenhitsugi (Kaizō Kidō)**(千手皎天,棺 (改造鬼道), _Thousand-Hand Bright Coffin(Modified Kidō)) " _Tessai chanted as he creates 10 black spears around him that hit Hollow Ichigo which then traps him within Kurohitsugi.

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses the last of his spiritual power to unleash a massive amount of energy into the sky . The overwhelming release of blue energy shoots up into the sky after the sky turns pitch black. Hitsugaya creates a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down onto him.

" **Kōjutsu Eishō** (後述詠唱, _Later Mention Incantation_)" Tessai chanted as he then does the incantation to Hadō #90. " _Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"_ Tessai chanted as the sky darkens as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and appear to enclose themselves on Hollow Ichigo forming within the ice tower.

" **Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi**(火遊 紅姫 数珠繋,_Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded Mesh_) " Gigal Kisuke chanted as he stabs the net generated by Shibari with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading towards Hollow Ichigo.

" **Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi** (黒棺, _Black Coffin_) " Tessai chanted as the box explodes causing a purple explosion then Kisuke's attack collides with the ice tower and black blast creating a 2 mile radius explosion leveling everything in it's path.

" That thing should be out from all that combined explosions ! " Hitsugaya stated.

However Hollow Ichigo emerges out of the explosions with only small starches on his Hierro.

" Damn it , we only managed to starch him ! " Uryū stated.

" RRAGAHAHAHWAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it's pissed off.

" Just in time, **Akuma Jokyofūin(Kaizō Kidō)** (悪魔除去封印(改造鬼道)_Demon Suppression Seal (Modified Kidō) " _Kisuke chanted as he summons a bright blue charm appearing in the shape of two concentric diamonds on his palms which sends several blue energy chains similar to Sajō Sabaku binding down the hollow. Kisuke then raises his hands and binds Hollow Ichigo with a cloth of spiritual fabric, and then traps them in a barrier of extreme gravity. Then Kisuke forms a diamond seal with the Kanji _suppress_( くど )

" We got him ! " Renji cheerfully stated worn out from fighting the Hollow.

" Finally ! " Byakuya stated worn out from the fight.

" It took everything we got but we did it ! " Uryū said to his friend.

" Boy am i tired out ! " Hitsugaya stated while still in his Bankai state.

Suddenly Hollow Ichigo manages to overpower the Kidō and breaks out of the Kidō .

" Impossible, he broke out of the Kidō " Kisuke stated .

" This can't be happening ! " Chad shouted.

" Ichigo! " Orihime shouted trying to reason with it.

" What's going on ? Why did the Kidō failed ? " Tessai asked Kisuke .

" I don't know ! This is bad ! " Kisuke shouted.

" RAAAHGGHWRRHGAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it releases a crimson red Reiatsu that is detected across the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong> **at the Main Gate**

Team Yamato seems to contain the 4 Tails but the 4 Tails breaks out of the grip and releases a shockwave shattering the wooden pillars around it .

" Impossible, it's not working ! " Yamato shouted.

" What ? " everyone shouted shocked to hear this .

" Can i be that the other Tailed Beast Chakra is interfering with the Jutsu or did i used too much energy trying to catch it off guard ? " Yamato asked himself.

" RAAHAHAHGHRWARRGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it releases a powerful shockwave overwhelming the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside Konoha crater<strong>

People look at the chaotic Reiatsu and Chakra releases of the two demons.

" This isn't good ! " Kiba shouted.

" Indeed, it seems they're out to destroy what's left of Konoha " Tsume stated.

" We barely survived that last explosion, if they fire another attack like that, he would kill us all and Tsunade won't be able to save us " Shino explained to them.

" Damn it ! " Neji shouted.

" This is too soon to die! " Kurenai stated.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Gai feel the rumbling from the Reiatsu and Chakra clash.

" Not again ! " Gai stated.

" Damn it ! It seems the Soul Society won't be happy until they wipe us out completely " Kakashi replied as he struggles to stand.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen , Gin and Tōusen are watching the events unfold on their TV.

" It seems that the two demons inside them wish to duke it out some more " Aizen said to Gin.

" They were having so much fun until that old bitch of a Kage ruined it " Gin stated.

" Now that she's out of the way, it's time we relax and watch justice run it's course " Tōusen stated.

" Indeed, everything is going according to plan " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

The 6 Tails Kyuubi emerges out the ground with burning Chakra which makes the Jōunin incapable of moving against the weight of the Chakra and puts Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji on their knees.

" Damn it, i can't stand up ! " Ino shouted.

" This Chakra is burning my skin ! " Shikamaru shouted as he covers his face.

" This isn't good ! " Chōji stated as struggles to breathe.

" Damn it , we got to take him down again " Shikaku said to his teammates.

" Right ! " Chōza replied.

" It's either that or we die ! " Inoichi stated as they all go for their strongest attacks.

" Works for me ! " Shizune replied as they all dash towards Kyuubi Naruto.

"** Team Ino-Shika-Cho use :Nentō Kage Kazan Kōgeki** ( 念頭影火山影撃 _Mind Shadow Volcano Strike_) " all three of them shouted as they all go to strike Kyuubi Naruto.

" **Dokuton:Hitasa Sekkai Dokujin** (毒遁_,_ 浸さ切開毒刃 _Poison Style:Immersed Poison Dissection Blade_) " Shizune chanted as she goes to strike 6 Tails Naruto.

" RAAAAWWWAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as he creates an superheated Chakra shockwave to take them all out giving each of them 2nd degree burns and Yamato is pushed back 1 mile away.

" He took all of us out with just his roar ! " Shizune said to herself as she hits a rock head first.

" We're done for ! " Inoichi stated to himself as he hits a fallen tree.

" This village is doomed ! " Chōza thinks to himself as he lands on the ground.

" Nothing can stop the Tailed Beasts now ! " Shikaku replied as he falls into a muddy ditch.

" This is bad, i must try again **Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu **( 火影式耳順術 廓庵入鄽垂手 _Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment_) " Yamato chanted as he tries to seal the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi shatters the Jutsu.

" ARRAAHAHERRAWARGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it slashes Yamato across the chest dropping him to the ground.

" Captain Yamato ! " Sakura shouted as she is unable to move as the Kyuubi heads towards her but then the Kesshōseki activates and wraps Kyuubi Naruto in a green light in an attempt to suppress his Tailed Beast powers.

" RRAAHWHWAHGGHAR ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it smashes the necklace on it's neck and releases more Reiatsu.

" Impossible, he shattered the First Hokage's necklace . There's no stopping him now " Yamato said to himself as he bleeds out.

" RAWAGAHRH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it goes to decapitate Yamato.

" STOP THIS NARUTO! " Sakura shouted as she gets in the way .

" RAWRRAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared.

" That's enough ! " Sakura said to Naruto as tears come out of her eyes.

" RAWWGGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it cuts her across the chest and into her left arm knocking her back 50 feet.

" We're all done for! Lady Tsunade, i failed you " Sakura said to herself as the Kyuubi comes to attack her with it's claw.

"** Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Dangan **( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸 _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet )" _Danzō chanted as he shoots a powerful blast from his finger pushing back the Kyuubi 400 feet away from Sakura.

" Danzō ? " Sakura asked shocked to see him standing there with his arm bandaged up as well as the right side of his face but he's not wearing his sealing braces.

" Katsuyu ! " Danzō called.

" What are you doing out here ? " Katsuyu asked.

" Give me your remaining Chakra, i plan to stop this thing once and for all " Danzō answered.

" I don't trust you ! " Katsuyu stated.

" This isn't the time for petty politics, that Slug Princess of yours is no longer able to fight and the only one capable of fighting the Kyuubi is me . Unless you want all the survivors dead, lend me enough Chakra to fight it " Danzō explained to Katsuyu.

" Fine ! " Katsuyu replied as she uses her Chakra to restore Danzō's power back to his full power.

" You were of great use to me ! " Danzō stated as he goes to fight the Kyuubi while drawing out his blade from his cane sword.

" RAAGWHAHRAHR ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared.

" I knew this was going to happen , that reckless bimbo Tsunade should of confined you better " Danzō said himself as he does Rat → Snake → Horse → Dog→ Ram →Snake→ Rat → Snake → Horse and Dog handseals and then forms a spiraling tornado in his hands and then compresses it into a ball and swallows the ball of wind and gathers Chakra around him.

" RYAAHAGHA! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it dashes towards Danzō.

" **Fūton: Asshuku Shinkūken** (風遁、圧縮真空圏 _Wind Style, Compressed Vacuum Sphere_ ) " Danzō chanted as he fires a massive arrow-like energy blast from his mouth that hits the Kyuubi and pushes Kyuubi Naruto 10 miles east into the 4,874 foot diameter, 1,330 foot deep crater created by Hollow Ichigo. Danzō then goes to pursue the Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage palace<strong>

Hollow Ichigo in his second Hollow form goes on a rampage cutting down all the Shinigmai it his path.

" Take This ! " Renji shouted only to get cut down by Hollow Ichigo's superfast slash.

" Renji ! " Rukia shouted.

" RRAAHWGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it also cuts Tsubaki in half.

" Tsubaki ! " Orihime shouted as the Hollow then turns and looks at Orihime

" GYAYAYAYAHAHAHAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo growled as it goes to strike Orihime.

" ORIHIME RUN ! " Uryū shouted .

" I can't move my body ! " Orihime said to herself as the creature goes to stab her but Uryū uses Hirenkyaku to take the hit through the chest shielding Orihime from the attack.

" ARRGGGRH ! " Uryū screamed in pain as he falls to the ground as the Hollow removes his sword.

" URYU ! " Orihime shouted as the Hollow turns to her but Chad arrives to save the day.

"** La Muerte** _( Spanish for_ _The Death ) "_ Chad shouted as he goes to punch Hollow Ichigo in the face but Hollow Ichigo counters by lunging it's horns through his chest.

" ARRGH! " Chad shouted as he coughs up blood and falls down to the ground.

" He's moving too fast to strike ! " Tessai stated.

" How is he moving so fast ? Better question is how did he progress this fast in his Hollowfication form ? " Kisuke asked Tessai.

" Let's get ready to fight him ! " Tessai stated as he holds his staff.

" Very well then ! " Kisuke replied.

" RAAHWAHRGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it dashes towards them.

" **Bakud**ō** # 99, Part 1. Kin **(禁, _Seal_) " Tessai chanted as he binds the arms of a target to their back like Bakudō #1, but with spiritual fabric and iron shafts nailing the Hollow down.

" **Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫,_"Razor, Crimson Princess"_) " Kisuke chanted as he shoots a sharp blast at Hollow Ichigo

"** Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** :**Tennohiha** (黒縄天譴明王,天の火を刃 _Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King:Fire Blade of the Heavens ) " _Sajin chanted as he swings down his flaming sword_ ._

_" _**Shūkei: Hakuteiken **" Byakuya chanted as he goes to strike Hollow Ichigo but he's then cut across the chest by Hollow Ichigo who broke out the binding spell with ease almost being cut in half .

" ARRGGH ! " Byakuya shouted as he falls to the ground.

" BROTHER ! " Rukia shouted as she watches her brother fall to the ground.

" Impossible! He broke out of a Bakudō # 99, the strongest binding spell with ease " Tessai stated.

Hollow Ichigo then grabs Sajin's Tennohiha with one finger and slashes Sajin's Bankai with a weak slash which nearly cuts the Captain in half and cuts the sword in half .

" Impossible, he stopped my strongest attack with a single finger,ARRGH!" Sajin shouted as he falls to the ground back in base form.

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he strains himself trying to freeze the Hollow again however the snow melts no sooner it touches Hollow Ichigo's skin doing no damage to the Hollow.

" RWWAARAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he uses Sonído to appear in front of Hitsugaya.

" Impossible, my strongest attack failed to freeze him ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he is cut down by a single slash which also nearly cuts him in half " ARRGHGGH ! " Hitsugaya screamed in pain as he falls to the ground.

" Lilly ,Baigon, Hinagiku ! " Orihime shouted as she watches the fairies get cut down in front of her eyes before they can protect their allies " Hitsugaya, Sajin , Byakuya " Orihime shouted as she rushes to aid them.

" Orihime , stay back ! " Rukia shouted as she then sees Hollow Ichigo going to attack Orihime.

" ARRAWHAGAHRYAAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo growled as he charges at Orihime with one index finger with his right hand.

" AAHAHAH ! " Orihime shouted.

" Orihime ! " Kisuke shouted as he then hears the sound of blood splattering but it was Rukia's blood that splattered on the ground.

" ARRGGH ! " Rukia shouted in pain as she falls to the ground after being impaled through the chest with one finger which also shattered the shield created by Ayame and incinerated Ayame.

" RUKIA! AYAME ! " Orihime shouted.

" Damn it, he's too strong. Tessai heal them quickly with Orihime and protect her with your life " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Right ! " Tessai replied as he goes to help heal the others.

" Time to get serious " **Bankai ! **" Kisuke shouted as a massive wave of red energy. The red smoke clears revealing Kisuke has a blood-red blade shaped similar to Excalibur which releases blood-red mist everywhere. His Bankai is compressed in the form of glowing red sword " **Bankai : Beniōhi** ( 紅王妃 _Crimson Queen_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he stands there waiting for Hollow Ichigo.

" RAWHAAHRGH!" Hollow Ichigo roared as it clashes attacks with Kisuke.

Kisuke clashes attacks with Hollow Ichigo while Hollow Ichigo is only using one hand on his sword to counter Kisuke's strikes. Kisuke does a two-handed jump strike causing the ground around Hollow Ichigo to be uplifted 300 feet high as Hollow Ichigo blocks the strike .

" RAWAHAGHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it pushes back Kisuke's two-handed strike with just his one-handed sword strike.

" What incredible strength ! Is this what destroyed an entire village ? " Kisuke said to himself as he dodges a jump slash which causes a 4,000 foot implosion wave .

Hollow Ichigo then uses his right hand to aim the sword at Kisuke's face but Kisuke blocks the strike . Hollow Ichigo then tries to hit Kisuke with a right horizontal strike but Kisuke blocks with his Bankai being pushed back 20 feet away .

" RAAGGHGHRGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up a Cero.

"** Shit ! Beniōhi** **:** **Megamiyumi **(紅王妃女神の弓 _Crimson Queen :Goddess Bow_) " Kisuke countered as he fires his Cero like blast but Hollow Ichigo fires his Cero first and overpowers the blast as the blast creates a 1 mile radius explosion . " Impossible! He deflected my fastest attack with a single Cero, how can his Cero be so fast ? " Kisuke said to himself as he then turns to see Hollow Ichigo behind him.

" RAWAGAHAHARWAR ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires another Cero at Kisuke

"** Beniōhi** **:** **Megamiyumi **(紅王妃女神の弓 _Crimson Queen :Goddess Bow_) " Kisuke countered as he fires his Cero like blast but Hollow Ichigo fires his Cero first and overpowers the blast " He's deflected my Megamiyumi twice ! That's impossible, my Bankai fires a blast 100 times faster than an Cero from an Espada with same amount of power, It's so fast that Yoruichi needs Bankai to evade the blast so how can he counter it with a Cero ? " Kisuke said to himself only to feel Hollow Ichigo grab his left arm .

" RWAAGYAAHAHA ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he uses it's Bankai to cut off Kisuke's arm.

" ARRGGHGH ! " Kisuke shouted as he drops to the ground.

" GAYAYARAAAAHGHGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it eats Kisuke's arm.

Meanwhile Tessai and Orihime heal the others. Orihime has tears in her eyes as she watches Ichigo butcher his own friends.

" No way, it can't be . This isn't like Kurosaki kun ! What has happened to him ? " Orihime asked as her eyes water up.

" Don't worry, Kisuke would bring him back to his senses , let's focus on saving your friends and comrades " Tessai stated .

" Right! " Orihime replied as she heals Rukia first.

" **Chiyukeiro**(治癒経路_Healing Path_ ) " Tessai chanted as he heals the others with his staff.

Meanwhile Kisuke stand with his left arm gone and holding his Bankai with his right arm. Kisuke stabs his sword into the ground and goes into his pocket.

" I must say, that's one hell of an injury you did there but i came prepared with this .**Hojiku-Zai** (補肉剤, _Flesh-mending Drug_): " Kisuke stated as he injects himself with the needle to regrow his left arm then picks up his Bankai .

" RRAAHGGHRAWH! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it comes at Kisuke.

" **Beniōhi** **:Shinigami Ketsujin **(紅王妃_,_死神血刃_Crimson Queen :Reaper Blood Blade)" _Kisuke chanted as his sword grows to be the size of an ordinary katana with Reiatsu. Kisuke manages to cut Hollow Ichigo across the chest pushing him back.

" RAAWAR ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it regenerates from the wound .

" Don't think you could beat me so easily ! " Kisuke stated.

Kisuke clashes attacks with Hollow Ichigo while both are using two-handed attacks . Kisuke does a two-handed jump strike causing the ground around Hollow Ichigo to be uplifted 500 feet high as Hollow Ichigo blocks the strike . Kisuke lands on the ground and pushes Hollow Ichigo's sword back with a horizontal two-handed swing and then goes for another slash but Hollow Ichigo jumps over the attack and does a two-handed jump slash which causes a 2,000 foot implosion wave . Hollow Ichigo then uses his right hand to aim the sword at Kisuke's face but Kisuke blocks the strike . Hollow Ichigo then tries to hit Kisuke with a right roundhouse kick but Kisuke blocks with his sword. Hollow Ichigo then goes for a slash aimed at the right arm but Kisuke blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Hollow Ichigo dodges and does a handstand then appears behind Kisuke.

" RAWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it shoots a Bala from his right hand.

" **Hadō #54. Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames_) " Kisuke countered as he fires an oblong blast of purple spiritual energy from his hands canceling out the Bala.

" RAAGHAHA! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he fires 2 Balas at Kisuke but Kisuke manages to dodge the Balas . Hollow Ichigo throws 5 more Balas at Kisuke but Kisuke manages to counter the attack.

" **Beniōhi** **:** **Megamiyumi **(紅王妃女神の弓 _Crimson Queen :Goddess Bow_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a blast of red energy at speeds 100 times faster than a Cero towards Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo dodges the attack.

" RARRAAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it uses Sonído to move at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH ) and easily cuts Kisuke's right arm off but it was a portable Gigal.

" I'm used to Yoruichi's Bankai speed, you need to be faster than that **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a barrage of energy bullets from his Bankai damaging Hollow Ichigo forcing him to regenerate. Kisuke then stabs Hollow Ichigo.

" RAWAHAHGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as his skin turned crimson red and a white pentagram forms on his shoulder and left pectoral .

" I don't want to risk killing everyone around me, it's best i compress the explosion as much as possible " Kisuke said to himself as he goes to trap Hollow Ichigo.

" RAWWGGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up a Cero.

" **Bakud**ō **# 61 . Rikujokoro** ( _六杖光牢 __Six Rods Prison of Light) "_ Kisuke countered as he places Hollow Ichigo under the binding spell before it can finish the attack.

" RAARRGRRH ! " Hollow Ichigo growled as it can't move.

" **Bakudō**** # 63 . Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛,_ Locking Bondage Stripes_)" Kisuke chanted as he binds Danzō's body with Kidō ropes " **Bakudō**** # 79. Kuyo Shibari** (九曜縛 _Nine Sunlight Traps)" _Kisuke chanted as he_ c_reates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding Hollow Ichigo, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the Ichigo's chest " **Bakudō # 80. Tatehan'ei** ( 盾を反映_Reflecting Shield_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he creates a square around Hollow Ichigo.

" RAGGHGHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared.

" **Beniōhi** **:Tenkami no hikari** ( 紅王妃_,_天の神の光_Crimson Queen :Heavenly Divine Light_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he shoots 5 beams from the pentagrams hitting Hollow Ichigo. The barrier Kisuke put up compresses the explosion so it only destroys anything within the 10 foot diameter box " That should be enough to stun him " Kisuke said to himself as he's exhausted from the attack.

Hollow Ichigo emerges out of the smoke with his body mildly burned from the explosion. He easily regenerates from his wounds.

" RAAGAHAHRAWAH ! Hollow Ichigo roared as he hits Kisuke with a Cero which forces Kisuke to block.

" Shit, not only did my strongest attack failed to slow him down now he's aiming for Orihime " Kisuke said to himself .

Meanwhile Orihime and Tessai finish healing the others but the other are still out cold from the attack from Hollow Ichigo.

" Everyone is healed ! " Orihime said to Tessai.

" You're a good healer Orihime !" Tessai replied.

Hollow Ichigo then suddenly appears to attack Orihime.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted.

" I won't let you hurt Inoue,** Ban...** " Tessai chanted but is interrupted mild way by Hollow Ichigo cutting Tessai across the chest and his staff in half as Tessai falls to the ground before he can activate his Bankai.

" TESSAI ! " Orihime and Kisuke shouted.

" RAWWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it stares at Orihime .

" Stop this Ichigo! This isn't like you ! " Orihime shouted as she tries to stop him by hugging him but Hollow Ichigo smacks her back knocking her 50 feet away.

" Orihime ! " Kisuke shouted.

" ARRAGGHRAWGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up a Cero towards Orihime.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted as the Cero fires at her.

The Cero explodes destroying everything within a 1 mile radius . It's revealed Kisuke took the hit for Orihime using **Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen_ :_Divine Goddess Shield ) _which is destroyed from the Cero blast and Kisuke is badly wounded.

" Sorry, i guess i failed ! " Kisuke stated as he falls to the ground.

" Kisuke ! " Orihime shouted as she watches him fall.

" RAARRGGHWAR ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up a Cero that grows to be the size of his body.

" Stop this Ichigo ! " Orihime begged as she grabs Hollow Ichigo.

" RAAGHWAH ! " Hollow Ichigo growled as he turns around facing away from Orihime and fires a Cero southward towards the Campground.

" No, you'll hit the campground ! " Orihime shouted as she tries to stop him but it's too late.

The Cero detonates and explodes creating an immense pillar of flame 6 miles high and 1 mile in diameter.

" RRAGAHWH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it beats it's chest like an ape.

" What can i do to stop him ? " Orihime asked.

" **_Allow me to lend you my power to protect your friends _**" Gekidō said to Orihime .

" You would do that ? I thought you said i wasn't ready " Orihime stated.

" _**You aren't , allow me to demonstrate some of the powers that you hold inside of you **_" Gekidō replied as she takes over Orihime.

Suddenly an immense amount of Reiatsu emerges next to Hollow Ichigo . The Reiatsu shoots up revealing a golden wave of Reiatsu in the sky which then brightens the dark sky within 2 mile radius . Orihime emerges with a rainbow aura around her with rainbow-colored phoenix wings with an intense look of anger in her eyes which now has glowing blue eyeballs with no pupils .

" What the hell ? What's this power i'm sensing ? " Tessai asked.

" Orihime's power has massively increased but how ? " Kisuke answered.

" Ichigo, i won't let you hurt anyone else ! " Orihime shouted in intense anger as she's now processed by Gekidō Toai Tenshi.

" ROARRASAGGRH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges at Orihime.

"** Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield)"_ Angel Orihime chanted as she knocks back Hollow Ichigo 16 miles north from the village.

" What power , who knew Orihime had such powers ? " Kisuke asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's campground<strong>

The pillar of flames die down to reveal that the campground is undamaged from the blast.

" That was a close one ! " Akon stated.

" To think Yamamoto himself would show up on the frontlines " Rin stated.

" Indeed, had not for my** Jōkaku Enjō** (城郭炎上, _Fortress Blaze_), everyone would've been dead from that Cero " Yamamoto stated as he wields his flaming sword.

" Thanks for the save Captain ! " Sasakibe stated.

" It seems this Hollow has really gotten out of hand , i guess i must punish it " Yamamoto replied but then they sense a spiritual power from a distance.

" What's this immense spiritual power from a distance ? " Akon asked.

" Damn it, don't tell me there's another Tailed Beast fighting out within the village. If that's the case, i'll need my Bankai " Yamamoto stated.

" Seems that way. The spiritual power coming from the west end of the village matches with the spiritual power fighting former Captain Urahara" Hiyosu explained to them.

" How high is it ? " Yamamoto asked.

" **25,000,000 RYK** " Hiyosu answered.

" I see, the 9 Tails must still be fighting Kurosaki and going by the other reading coming from the main gate, they must be sending in another Tailed Beast of the same power to deal with Kurosaki after the 9 Tails weakens him, i also sense a spiritual power on par with Shunsui and Ukitake" Yamamoto explained to them.

" Could it be the Kage is trying to use another Tailed Beast to take Ichigo from us ? " Sasakibe asked.

" That's what it seems ! " Akon replied.

" That's impossible, Yoruichi reported she killed the Hokage " Rin stated.

" Maybe it's another Kage from a nearby village out to take over Konoha for himself under Aizen's orders " Sasakibe replied.

" It doesn't matter whatever case it is, i have no choice but to stop this rampage myself and kill the Kage level power in the village" Yamamoto stated as he walks out of the campground.

" What a crazy amount of power , to think he can stop the same Cero that toasted an entire city with Shikai alone . No wonder he's Captain Commander " Akon said to Sasakibe.

" Things are about to get from bad to worse if we don't leave here . Yamamoto's Bankai is said to have the power to incinerate an area greater than that of Karakura Town. Yamamoto's Bankai could also level mountains with a causal sword swipe even if he's not hitting it directly and create tsunamis with a swing of his sword. If these Tailed Beasts are an indication how powerful they are, thing are about to get ugly fast " Sasakibe explained to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 miles east of Konoha<strong>

Danzō and 6 Tails fight each other . Danzō dodges several claw slashes from Kyuubi Naruto and goes to cut Kyuubi Naruto but the Kyuubi dodges the attack and comes closer to Danzō. Both of them are fighting within the crater.

" **Wind Style Vacuum Bomb **" Danzō chanted as he fires a spherical blast towards Kyuubi Naruto but the Kyuubi uses it's Chakra to shield himself from the blast " Damn it, his Chakra is protecting him " Danzō said to himself as he then sees Kyuubi Naruto attack.

" MMUUUAHAGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto countered as it swings it's claws at high speeds creating a 2,000 foot diameter 30,000 foot high tornado that moves at 733.3 feet/sec (500 MPH)

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves **" Danzō countered as he fires another blast of wind negating the blast.

" ARRRGAHAHGRAWH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it shoots 50 blasts of Chakra at Danzō but Danzō dodges them all.

" **Shinkūtatsumakiha** (真空竜巻刃 _Vacuum Tornado Blade_ ) " Danzō chanted as he creates his powerful wind blade.

Danzō clashes attacks with Kyuubi Naruto . Danzō does a two-handed jump strike causing the ground around Kyuubi to be uplifted 500 feet high as Kyuubi Naruto blocks the strike . Danzō lands on the ground and pushes Kyuubi Naruto's tail back with a horizontal two-handed swing and then goes for another slash but Kyuubi Naruto jumps over the attack and does a two-handed jump slash with his claws which causes a 2,000 foot implosion wave . Kyuubi Naruto then uses his right hand to aim his claw at Danzō's face but Danzō blocks the strike . Kyuubi Naruto then goes for a slash aimed at the right arm but Danzō blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Kyuubi Naruto uses Shunshin to appear behind Danzō.

" RAWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it slashes Danzō across the chest with it's right .

" ARRGH ! " Danzō stated as he staggers back and holds his chest.

" RWAAGHGAYHH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it fires an uncharged Bijuudama at Danzō.

" **Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave** _(_水遁・爆水衝波_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha) "_ Danzō chanted as he spits out a great volume of water from his mouth that becomes a massive wave of water which cancels out the blast and fills the 4,874 foot diameter, 1,330 foot deep crater with water.

" RARAGAHRRH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as water vapor burns around him as the water starts to vaporize from his Chakra forming steam and decreasing 1 foot deep every second.

Danzō is put on the defense as Kyuubi Naruto sends out a wave of 20 Chakra arms which Danzō manages to dodge using his highspeed movement to dodge all the tendrils. Kyuubi Naruto sends 50 more Chakra arms to attack him.

" **Iaidō:Kunai Henkō **(居合クナイ偏向_Way of Iai :Kunai Deflection) "_ Danzō chanted as he swings his sword at high speeds in a horizontal arc cutting up all the tendrils attacking him from the mist .

" RRAWRGHRRHR ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it fires 298 small Chakra blasts like a machine gun firing at 1,200 shots per minute.

" **Wind Style :Air Barrier** " Danzō countered as he blocks the attacks as the blasts get deflected " Is that all you've got ? " Danzō taunted.

" RAAGAH! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it uses Shunshin to move at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH ) moving so fast he creates a 100 foot tidal wave blinding Danzō.

" He's fast ! " Danzō stated only to get his left arm cut off by Kyuubi Naruto " ARRGGH ! Damn it, i no longer have Izanagi. I can now get hit by his attacks . He moved so fast that it caught even a Kage like me off guard " Danzō grunted as he holds onto his arm socket dropping his blade into the water. Danzō then forms a spiraling tornado in his right hand and then compresses it into a ball and swallows the ball of wind and gathers Chakra around him.

" RYAAHAGHA ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it dashes towards Danzō.

" **Fūton: Asshuku Shinkūken** (風遁、圧縮真空圏 _Wind Style, Compressed Vacuum Sphere_ )" Danzō chanted as he fires a massive arrow-like energy blast from his mouth that hits the Kyuubi who is 200 feet away from it but with sheer brute force, the Kyuubi easily walks against the power.

" GRRAAAWAHRAGHARYAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it gets closer to Danzō.

" Impossible, he's withstanding my **Fūton: Asshuku Shinkūken** (風遁、圧縮真空圏 _Wind Style, Compressed Vacuum Sphere_ ) " Danzō said to himself as the arrow shatters on the Kyuubi's skin and fails the penetrate him and the force wave sends Danzō flying westward to the end of the crater.

" RAWGHAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as he stops attacking for a moment and shoots hundreds of bubble like Chakra spheres from it's body. The water in the crater melts completely from the intense Chakra.

" He's aiming his attack at the Village again, if he hits there again, Konoha is fucked ! " Danzō said to himself.

" RAWHAAHAHAHARAWR ! " Kyuubi Naruto growled as the black sphere grows 6 feet in diameter as well and then it eats the blast.

" This is bad ! " Danzō stated.

" ARWAHGAH !" Kyuubi Naruto roared as the sphere detonates inside the body and the Chakra is fired from the mouth as a powerful beam.

" **Summoning Jutsu : Baku **" Danzō chanted as he summons a massive 50 foot high elephantine chimera to absorb the full power Tailed Beast blast in it's mouth.

" RRAGGGHRAWAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it's shocked to see it's blast blocked.

" Eat this **Yumeakumukui **( 夢と悪夢の食い_Devourer of Dreams and Nightmares_ ) " Danzō chanted as he has Baku spit out the Kyuubi's own Tailed Beast blast at twice the speed and power right back at Kyuubi.

" ARRGHWARGH ! " ! Kyuubi Naruto roared in pain as the Kyuubi is pushed back 20 miles away from the blast and then the Bijuudama explodes on him creating a 15 mile radius explosion .

The smoke reveals that the Kyuubi took mild injuries from the blast and is healing them. Danzō arrives at the area riding Baku.

" I musn't give it the chance to recover ! **Earth Style: Stone Column Spear** (土遁・岩柱槍 _Doton: Ganchūsō_) " Danzō chanted as he summons three 200 foot long spears of earth the pin down the Kyuubi.

" ARRHAGAHAHWARWARH ! " Kyuubi roared as it tries to break out.

" I only have one arm but i must do this **Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu **( 火影式耳順術 廓庵入鄽垂手 _Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment_) " Danzō chanted as he creates ten wooden pillars while producing the seal "sit" (座) on his palm. The wooden tendrils bind down Naruto.

" RAWARGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it charges up a Bijuudama from his mouth.

" Now time for the finish ! " Danzō shouted as he hits Naruto with his palm with the seal "sit" (座) and a blue string of Chakra comes out of it.

" RAAWAHGGH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it shatters the rocks and then tries to escape but it starts reverting back to normal .

" Just a bit more ! " Danzō stated as his body struggles with the stress .

" RRWAAGHAHAAAAGGRH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it starts becoming more human and the demonic roars become more like human screams.

After a long minute , Naruto finally reverts back to normal with his epidermis burned off and his red inner dermis exposed. The pillars go back to the ground as Naruto falls down unconscious. Danzō falls to knees severely exhausted of all his Chakra and his Baku summoning disappears.

" I did it , i managed to save Konoha . Thank goodness no one saw my secret Jutsu " Danzō said to himself as he collapses onto the ground passed out from Chakra exhaustion .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of the campground<strong>

Yamamoto senses two energies dying down as he runs shirtless with his Shikai activated.

" Two powers died down , must of sensed my presence and retreated knowing that i can't be beaten. Wise move however that means that no one stands in my way of capturing the Nine Tailed Demon Fox myself " Yamamoto stated as he rushes to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 16 miles North of Konoha<strong>

Orihime in angel form clashes with Second Hollow from Bankai Ichigo barehanded.

" Take this ! " Angel Orihime shouted as she punches Hollow Ichigo in the stomach and send the Hollow flying 2 miles away.

" ARRAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo moaned in pain feeling on it's chest.

" You can't escape justice ! " Angel Orihime shouted as she comes at Hollow Ichigo moving at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH ).

Both Hollow Ichigo and Angel Orihime clash blows with each other once again matching each other in power . Angel Orihime charges right at the Hollow but Hollow Ichigo counters swinging it's sword and the power of the sword swing creates a 3,000 foot semi radius shockwave creating a crescent shape fissure around the area he leveled. Angel Orihime is knocked back from the force wave.

" RAWWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he slashes Orihime across the chest with his bankai blade.

" That won't work ! " Angel Orihime replied as she heals herself and then uses her energy fist to cut Hollow Ichigo's arm off.

" ARRGHGYAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it screams in pain from the strike before growing back it's arm.

Angel Orihime throws 15 punches at Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo manages to block all of them . Hollow Ichigo then grabs Angel Orihime's right arm and cuts it off only for Angel Orihime to regrow it . Ichigo then tries to Angel Orihime with a jumping slash but Orihime moves out the way. Ichigo comes at Angel Orihime with a right stab but Angel Orihime moves left to avoid the blade and dodges a powerful slash .

" Take this **Jōshōāsu **(上昇アース_Rising Earth_)" Angel Orihime shouted as she uses telekinesis to lift up 20 500 foot rocks around her and hurl them at Hollow Ichigo.

" RAAGWHAAHARAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires a Cero canceling out the rock rain. Hollow Ichigo then dashes right towards Orihime and goes to cut her.

" **Obieta Sekiryoku **( おびえた斥力_Scared Repulsion_ )" Angel Orihime chanted as she creates an orange barrier which expands into a shockwave that knocks back Hollow Ichigo 1 mile away.

" RAWAHAAGGHARW ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he gets back up and prepares to fight again.

" **Jigokuikari** (地獄の怒り_Hell's Fury_ ) "Angel Orihime chanted as she shoots a massive wave of flames at Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo swings his sword overpowering the flames.

" RWWARRGHGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it counters with a Getsuga Tenshō that Orihime dodges .

" **Kanashimiribā** (悲しみリバー _River of Sorrows_ ) " Angel Orihime chanted as she punches the ground creating a massive wave of water and hitting Hollow Ichigo with a tidal wave and knocking him down.

" RRAWRGHRRHR! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires 298 Balas like a machine gun firing at 1,200 shots per minute.

" **Akikyōfū** (秋の強風 _Gales of Autumn_ )" Angel Orihime countered as she blocks all the blasts with a tornado around her.

" RAGAHWARR! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it goes to attack Angel Orihime and slashes her across the chest but she easily heals from the wounds.

" **Shōgekitōtsū** (衝撃疼痛 _Shocking Pain_) " Orihime chanted as she uses a wave of lightning to stun Hollow Ichigo in his place but Hollow Ichigo breaks out of the lightning and charges at Orihime.

" GYYAAAHHAHAHAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges up a massive Cero that grows to be the size of his head and keeps growing.

" Time to end this ! " Angel Orihime stated as she gets into her prayer position while a ray of light appears around her and a rainbow colored ball of energy glows in her hands .

" RWWAAAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he fires a Cero size of his body at Orihime.

" **Shun Shun Rikka** : **Kūkan Hōkai** (盾舜六花, 空間的崩壊 _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield: Spatial Disintegration_) " Angel Orihime chanted as she fires a flower shaped rainbow beam of energy towards the Cero.

Both beams clash with each other as the explosion occurs leveling everything within a 15 mile radius around Orihime and Hollow Ichigo.

The smoke clears up to reveal Orihime lost her left arm while Hollow Ichigo lost his right arm however Hollow Ichigo's right arm isn't recovering.

" RAGGHWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it struggles to heal.

" There's no hope of getting your arm back unless i allow it to be . **Shun Shun Rikka** : **Kūkan Hōkai** (盾舜六花, 空間的崩壊 _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield: Spatial Disintegration_) destroys anything that was ever touched by the beam, you can't reconstruct it unless you are healed by me and that's not going to happen. Goodbye monster !" Gekidō explained to Hollow Ichigo as she goes for the finishing blow.

" Stop it Gekidō ! That's enough, if you continue, you might kill Ichigo " Orihime said to Gekidō.

" If you let him live, he 'll try to kill your friends. It's best you kill him Orihime " Gekidō stated.

" No, i can never kill Ichigo! I'll stop him my way and the only way i know how to " Orihime stated.

" Are you sure about this Orihime ? Not even you can reject his demon powers completely, all you could do is suppress them. If he loses it again, there's no telling what might happen " Gekidō asked.

" Ichigo is my best friend, no he's even more than that to me . Ichigo is my world, i l... " Orihime explained to Gekidō but is interrupted before she can finish her sentence .

" RAWGAHAHRAWH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up another full power Cero.

" You only have enough power left for one attack, use it wisely otherwise you're dead " Gekidō said to Orihime.

" I don't need to be told that, i don't plan on attacking him ! " Orihime replied as she slowly reverts back to normal as her feathers start to fall off as she walks towards him.

" RRAWRRGGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires it's Cero at Orihime however Orihime is protecting herself in a shield as she walks towards the Hollow slowly losing more feathers.

" Ichigo, stop this madness right now ! You're not this hideous monster that has taken you over , you're much stronger than this " Orihime said to Hollow Ichigo as part of Ichigo's mind starts to break through.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo asked briefly reverting to his human voice while in Hollow Form.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted.

" Orihime ...ARRGGHH ! " Ichigo screamed as he reverts back to his demon voice.

" **_Annoying little bitch, how dare she ruin this much fun ?_** " Hollow Ichigo shouted inside his head.

" _You bastard, you took me over again didn't you ?_ " Ichigo shouted at his inner Hollow.

" **_You fool, you would've died back there had not for me . That Rasenshiruken attack crushed your body and damaged every bone in your body which was a great way for me to become the king _**_"_Hollow Ichigo answered.

" _You bastard, i don't need you attacking my friends "_ Ichigo shouted at his Hollow.

_" _**_Too bad, the more you drew on my powers , the stronger i become. You have no spiritual energy left in your body to defeat me so watch as i turn your friend to dust _**_"_Hollow Ichigo stated.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo replied shouting before token over by the darkness.

" RRAAWWH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up another Cero, this time the size of a truck.

" **_This is punishment for getting in my way . You're power is too much of a threat to my fun , goodbye_** " Hichigo said to Orihime despite the fact she can't hear him outside of Ichigo's head.

" GAYAHAHAHA! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires a Cero right towards Orihime .

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) " Orihime countered as she uses her shield at her full power to deflect the blast back at Hollow Ichigo creating a 30 mile semi-circle radius explosion north of Orihime.

Hollow Ichigo emerges from the smoke with his body badly burned from the explosion. Hollow Ichigo is unable to regenerate from the blast.

_"_**_ Damn it you bitch ! _**" Hichigo shouted as he shoots a barrage of Balas at Orihime but Orihime isn't taking any damage.

" GAYAYAHAHAHRAHWGH! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up another Cero.

" **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she uses an reforged Tsubaki to cut Hollow's right horn off before he finish his Cero.

" **_Damn it !_** " Hichigo shouted as he grabs Orihime by the neck using Hollow Ichigo.

" **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_)" Orihime chanted as she creates an half-oval barrier around Ichigo and hugs him.

_" **Damn you, DAMN YOU ! **_" Hichigo shouted as the demon starts going back to normal.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted as she kisses the Hollow directly in the mouth which causes the mask to crack as Ichigo reverts back to normal as his longer hair fades away and he passes out while Orihime is holding on to him with her lips apart.

" Orihime ...! " Ichigo said to her as he passes out while Orihime's feathers run out.

" Looks like you're back. Thanks Gekidō ! " Orihime said to her spirit .

" You're welcome however it seems that you won't be able to heal using us for a while " Gekidō said to her.

" What do you mean ? " Orihime asked.

" **_The angel form you access could only be used once a day and needs several days of rest . While during those days, you can't use your Shun Shun Rikka _**" Gekidō explained to her.

" I see, i guess i have to thank you for what you did ! " Orihime asked.

_"_**_ You're welcome , one day you could use this power by your will _**" Gekidō replied her voice disappears and the blue hairpins turn black .

" I'm sorry dizzy, can't move body ! " Orihime said to herself as she falls on top of Ichigo and both of them lie there out cold.

Yamamoto walks by to see the two shocked to see them.

" So all this time, it was Inoue's power i was sensing and not a Tailed Beast . Just what is this girl " Yamamoto said to himself as he grabs the both of them and carry them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha ruins<strong>

1:00 P.M. People walk around the ruins of Konoha within the 10 mile diameter, 3 mile deep crater. The entire area around the village is covered in darkness with all the smoke from the Cero blast collision blocking out the sun. The afternoon looks like an eerie twilight as of a result of a nuclear winter.

" Impossible ! How can such a thing occur ? " one of the Shinobi said looking around the ruins of the village.

Meanwhile at the main gate Shizune gets back up as well as Yamato , Chōza ,Inoichi, Ino ,Shikamaru, Chōji and Sakura.

" What's going on ? " Shikamaru asked.

" Looks like the fighting has stopped completely ! " Chōji answered.

" I no longer sensing Tailed Beast Chakra " Inoichi stated.

" Danzō must of defeated the 6 Tails by himself ! " Shikaku replied.

" Damn it, last thing we need is him at this crisis ! " Shikamaru said to his dad.

" I don't like him myself but he's all we got at the moment . It's uncertain if Lady Tsunade would be okay but for the time being we have no choice but to obey Danzō. He's currently the strongest in the village " Shizune explained to Shikamaru.

" Still, i wonder if Danzō is as bad as Lady Tsunade says he is ! " Sakura asked.

" He is , he's an extremist ! Let's hope Tsunade somehow pulls a recovery " Shikaku replied.

Meanwhile at the other side of ruins. Konohamaru is carrying Ebisu on his shoulders while Udon and Mogei walk alongside them.

" Damn the Shinigmai ! " Konohamaru shouted.

" Everything we cherished is gone ! " Ebisu stated.

" How could this happen ? " Udon asked.

" This is the worst thing i have ever experienced ! " Mogei answered as tears come out her eyes.

" Be strong guys,we must never show tears ! " Konohamaru said to his friends while tears form around his eyes.

" We lost badly ! " Ebisu replied.

Suddenly the team encounters Iruka within the ruins.

" You're alive Iruka sensei ! " Konohamaru said to the team.

" Looks like you guys made it out alive too . Looks like you broke your leg " Iruka stated.

" It's nothing, i just got my leg caught in debris ! " Ebisu replied.

" Still, it's hard to believe that the village has been leveled this badly from one attack " Iruka explained to the glasses wearing Special Jōunin.

Meanwhile Genma ,Raidō, and Aoba emerge from the slugs .

" Damn it ! How could of this happened ? " Genma shouted.

" The Nine Tails went out of control and did this " Aoba answered.

" This is bad, even with the civilians alive , how can we feed that many people with food supplies and water supplies gone ? " Raidō, asked as they stare at the massive crater that they are in.

Meanwhile Anko wakes up from being knocked out by the sealing Jutsu by Kurenai when she looks around to see the damaged caused by Hollow Ichigo and Kyuubi Naruto's Cero.

" What happened to Konoha ? " Anko asked shocked and horrified to see the village gone.

" Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault " Yūgao said to her as she picks up Anko.

" Who could of caused that much devastation to the entire village ? " Anko questioned.

" It was the Gotei 13, they sent out the 10 Tails to provoke Naruto into unleashing a Tailed Beast blast which leveled the village " Yūgao answered.

" I never seen this level of devastation before, not even the Orochimaru invasion 3 years back left this much of an disaster " Anko replied.

" It would take months to rebuild the basic structures of this village, if not years " Kakashi stated.

" Not to mention the scar the attack itself left on the earth . Konoha would never recover from the damage it suffered geographically " Gai replied.

Everyone then notices all the Katsuyu slug clones disappearing in front of their eyes.

" It seems Katsuyu reached her limits " Kakashi said to Gai.

" After all it did, i guess so too ! " Gai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 30 miles east from Konoha<strong>

Katsuyu finishes healing Naruto with the last of her Chakra and Naruto wakes up to see Danzō standing fully healed and his left arm restored thanks to Katsuyu's healing.

" Thanks alot Katsuyu ! " Danzō said to her.

" No, thank you for protecting the village ! " Katsuyu replied.

" Me and Tsunade have our differences but that doesn't mean i don't try to do what's best for my village " Danzō replied as he gets back up.

" I guess i have nothing left to give ! " Katsuyu stated as she disappears being resummoned to where she came from.

Naruto is now fully awake in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a barren wasteland.

" Where am i ? " Naruto asked himself only to be handcuffed from behind by Danzō.

" You're under arrest ! " Danzō said to Naruto.

" What for ? I didn't do anything wrong " Naruto asked.

" For leveling the entire Hidden Leaf Village " Danzō answered.

" What ? I don't believe you . Just who are you anyways ? " Naruto questioned.

" Right, you don't remember me do you ? You were only 9 when we first met, allow me to introduce myself to you kid. My name is Danzō Shimura but you can call me The Sixth Hokage " Danzō answered in a calm tone.

" Sixth? " Naruto asked shocked to hear this " You can't be the Sixth, Tsunade is ... "

" Dead ! " Danzō replied coldly.

" What ? ! " Naruto asked shocked.

" Well not really, Tsunade is at a comatose state because she protected the villagers lives from you. Your Six Tails form not only drove out the enemy from this village but you literally drove the entire village to the ground . What a reckless old hag the Fifth was for letting you continue being a ninja " Danzō explained to Naruto.

" Don't talk shit about Lady Tsunade ! " Naruto shouted.

" You and her and the Third Hokage were all fools . They thought by letting someone like you free would benefit them in a way but letting a demon like you have free will only brought destruction to the village. Such ideals such as diplomacy and negotiation only weaken the village and in the case of Sunagakure, they're own Kazekage was kidnapped . Then again that's what happens when you let an brat run a village " Danzō stated.

" Just who do you think you are talking down Gaara ? Also the Third Hokage and the Fifth Hokage care about bringing peace to this world,you seem nothing more than a warmonger " Naruto said to Danzō.

" Warmonger ? You misunderstood my ideals but then again a brat like you has yet to understand how the world works . I too seek peace for the ninja world, one i would achieve by uniting all Shinobi forces under Konoha's control. In order to achieve this peace, we must keep those in line with an iron fist and a tight leash " Danzō explained to Naruto.

" That's tyranny , controlling those with fear isn't the way to be an Hokage " Naruto shouted.

" What naivety, you are merely a child. To be a Shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja, we are killers, assassins and those who do whatever it takes to win the fight . Your idealism is just another sign of your weakness as well as Tsunade and Hiruzen, especially for the Hokage not acting on killing Sasuke Uchiha " Danzō explained to Naruto.

" What did you say ? " Naruto asked.

" My first order of business as the Sixth Hokage would be the assassination of Sasuke Uchiha " Danzō answered.

" I won't let you put your hands on Sasuke and i refuse to acknowledge an asshole " Naruto replied as he breaks out the handcuffs and charges up his Rasengan but his body stops him from forming Chakra.

" Amazing how you can break out of these handcuffs even with your low Chakra but it's over for you **Water Style : Water Binding Jutsu **" Danzō chanted as he binds Naruto's arms together and reforms new handcuffs.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted.

" You're going to a special containment cell however i want you to go around the Village you destroyed and let people see the one who ruined their lives " Danzō said to Naruto as he drags Naruto to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24,2001 1:15 P.M. Soul Society, Bleachverse<strong>

1:15 P.M. All the Shinigmai return to the Soul Society and enter the Senkaimon within the Seireitei. 1,500 troops were killed by the Shinobi leaving 25% the military force of the Gotei 13 gone. Over 8 hours have passed since the invasion began , 410 Shinigmai were injured in the fight . The 287 injured in the fight against Root have all been healed by Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

Sajin and Hitsugaya are lying in a hospital bed recovering from the strain of her Reiatsu as well as Renji, Chad ,Uryū, Rukia, Byakuya and Tessai.

" Looks like we all made it out of here alive " Renji said to his friends.

" Indeed, i thought we were both dead for a second ! " Chad stated.

" I never took a beating this bad in my life !" Hitsugaya replied.

" It's amazing we're all here in one piece " Uryū stated.

" Where's Ichigo ? " Rukia asked.

" He's with Inoue , both of them haven't awaken yet " Tessai answered.

" After all that happened, i'm not surprised " Byakuya replied.

Meanwhile Unohana and Isane are working on the injured without having medical Kidō to heal the patients.

" This is going to be strenuous ! " Unohana said to Isane.

" Especially since we don't have healing Kidō due to exhaustion of our Reiatsu " Isane replied.

" Don't despair Isane , Kidō limitations are no different from medical treatment. We are so skilled that we can still heal just as good using conventional medical techniques and equipment " Unohana stated.

"I guess you're right ! " Isane replied.

Meanwhile medical Shinigami begin their work on the hundreds of injured brought into the squad as they are begin their work.

" This is alot of work we have in our hands " Hanataro said to Lemura .

" Indeed , we never had to heal this many people in our lifetimes " Lemura replied as he picks up a scalpel.

Suddenly several Squad 11 members appear towards them.

" Crap Squad 11 members ! " Hanataro said to Lemura frightened to see them.

" We're so not in the mood for their bullshit ! " Lemura replied.

" Well ,well well , isn't it Hanataro " said one of the guys with a mohawk.

" Please don't hurt me ! " Hanataro shouted as he hides behind Lemura.

" You saved our asses back there !" said a guy with scars on his head.

" You saved my life ! " Goteitaishi stated.

" You guys may of been in a support role, but you guys bravely fought against the Shinobi " a bald unseated officer said to Hanataro.

" Not to mention your Shikai is very powerful for someone who doesn't know how to fight " Goteitaishi stated.

" Umm... thank you ! " Hanataro replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 11 barracks<strong>

Kenpachi sits in a room by himself trying to comprehend what happened to him.

" How could i lose ? I'm the strongest Kenpachi to ever exist within the last 200 years and one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Soul Society " Kenpachi thinks to himself as he thinks back to what happened to him.

**2 1/2 hours ago**

**Kenpachi's pov**

I fought against the Hokage of the village . Despite everything i put into my swings and blows, she wouldn't bulge or flinch until i used my Kendo.

" I must admit, i never expected your attack to be strong enough to cleaning slice my arm off. Consider this a compliment of your raw power from a Kage. To cut my arm at just a small fraction of my power is considered a great feat. That level of strength can easily rival Gai, you're very good " Tsunade said to me unnervingly calm about losing an arm.

"Why're you so clam all the sudden ? You just lost an arm. The next strike would be you head and you will die but given you only have one arm i'm done fighting you unless you still wish to fight me "i arrogantly taunted with a grin as i gripped both hands on my jagged sword.

" Fool you think this is over because you cut my arm ? I underestimated you however this time i'm well aware of your strength, swordsmanship skills, and abilities. I can also easily replace this arm " Tsunade said to me.

" You're bluffing ! " i said to Tsunade not convinced that she can do it .

" Very well then , allow me to show you my power " Tsunade replied as she easily regrows her arm within 2 seconds with green Chakra leaking out the arm. I was shocked she can grow back her arm.

" I see, you can regrow your arms back, it looks like this is going to be fun after all " i shouted as i dashed at Tsunade with two hands on my Zanpakutō but she uses her right hand to easily grab the blade with no injuries on her hand.

" Like i said, i'm done playing around with you " Tsunade replied as she punches me 330 feet away.

" WHAT ! How did you grab my blade with your bare hand ? " i asked the blonde busty powerhouse.

" Did you seriously think i was fighting at full power ? All i was doing was using you to polish my fighting skills, i have been a bit rusty sitting in a desk for 3 years and i haven't had a decent fight since them , now that i have gotten warmed up, i have no further use for you " she said to me as she gave off a murderous aura just like _her_ .

" Now do you feel the difference in power between me and you, you're so overwhelmed with fear you can barely move your body. Now allow me to show you 10% of my real power " Tsunade replied as her fist glows with blue Chakra which releases a wave of Chakra which terrified me.

Knowing this was a do or die situation , i charged head first towards the Hokage " **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection"_) " i chanted as i swung my sword horizontally with two hands then swings downward with a vertical strike hitting the Hokage but the blade shatters easily on impact on the Hokage's busty breasts doing no damage " WHAT! "

" You're done ! " Tsunade shouted as she punches me so hard in the chest that blood violently coughs out my chest and i was sent flying 3,300 feet southward towards the group hitting the 50 foot diameter, 15 foot deep semi circular crater dead center.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" If ninjas have that much power, what hope do we have if we have to fight 4 more Shinobi Nations ? In order to win, all the 7 Shinigmai Nations need to band together to win " Kenpachi said to himself as he sits alone in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

1:30 P.M. Danzō walks Naruto while Naruto is handcuffed when Naruto see the massive 10 mile diameter ,3 mile deep crater. Konoha is engulfed in a severe thunderstorm which brings heavy rain that flood up to 4 inches of rain over the leveled city of Konoha. A thunderstorm rains down on Naruto as Naruto looks at the destruction of the village.

" It can't be , i did all this ? " Naruto asked shocked to see the immense destruction.

" Still don't believe me when i said you did this ? " Danzō asked him.

" No , damn it, Damn it ! DAMN IT ! " Naruto shouted as he breaks down crying.

" See why you need to be contained ? Had not for the Fifth Hokage's quick thinking, you would of killed everyone in this village " Danzō stated.

" I see, i deserve to be contained. I'm a monster who not only can't win a battle but i end up destroying everything in my path. I can never be Hokage ... I give up, i give up , I GIVE UP !" Naruto stated in despair as he bows his head in shame as tears come down his eyes.

" Looks like you made a wise decision ! " Danzō replied as they walk through the main gate where Naruto is greeted with boos and rants from the angry villagers.

" It's the Nine Tails ! " all the villagers shouted as the boo Naruto.

" You destroyed our village you bastard !" shouted another villager.

" Get out of this village demon ! " shouted a bunch of angry kids as they throw stones and pebbles at Naruto as Naruto walks through the village in despair .

" Get out of here demon ! " said the villagers as they each throw stones at Naruto which break on the depressed teens head as Naruto walks the path of despair .

Yamato, Sakura and Ino watch Naruto walk by as the entire village turns against him.

" It's just as i feared, the whole village has turned against him " Yamato said to Sakura.

" Naruto ! " Sakura said herself as tears form around her eyes as she thinks back to the past.

**10 Years ago**

**Sakura's pov**

It was during those years that my father died on a mission when i was born and i was raised by my mother Senka Haruno. I never met my dad because he was always far away in missions. My mother was a beautiful young woman with violet hair who was a Chūnin level Ninja who worked as a Scholar within the Konoha Archive Library. My grandma lived in the same house with us and was a veteran Ninja from the Second Shinobi world War. It was a good night here when my mother came home with her scrolls.

" Hello Sakura ! " my mom said to me.

" Hi Mommy ! " i replied back to her hugging her.

" Hey Sakura how about we go and go spend some quality time together my dear daughter ? How about we get a bite of syrup-coated anko dumplings" my mom said to me.

" Oh boy , that's my favorite food ! " i replied as i walk with my mom with her and my grandma. As me and my mother and grandmother crosses through the town. I then see a crowd gather around a shop where i see a young boy being chased out of a flower shop by angry townsfolks.

" Hey isn't that the one ? " said a random female villager.

" How disgusting! Let's leave" said another random villager.

" Mommy who is that kid and why are people being so cruel to him ? " i asked my mother.

" It's nothing, that child is rumored to be cursed ! " my mother replied.

" Still why are they treating him like he's a demon ? " i asked my mother.

" Nevermind that , we go to get to the restaurant before it closes " my grandmother replied trying to change to subject.

Later that night after eating in a restaurant . I was in my house reading a book from my mother's collection of mother had a large collection of books in her disposal.

" Mommy could you tell me what ever happened to my dad ? " i asked her.

" It's about time you know the truth, you're father died 6 years ago when the 9 Tailed Fox attacked our village .He protected me and you from the monster, had not for him, you would not be around nor would i " my mother replied.

" He must of been very strong !" i told her.

" Yeah but the 9 Tails was even stronger, had not for the 4th Hokage who defeated him and sacrificed his life for us, we would of been all be dead " she said as she tucks me in bed.

" I hope he's in a better place now ! " i told her before going to sleep.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" Sakura are you alright ? " Ino asked .

" It's not fair ! Why does everything bad happen to Naruto ? He loses Sasuke, he loses Gaara , he loses Jiraiya and now he loses his own village. Why was he cursed with his power ? Damn it " Sakura whined as she punches the ground in anger as she starts to cry.

" Sakura, everything will be fine . Naruto won't hurt anyone person ever again " Ino answered.

" Yep it seems that way. Danzō plans to seal away Naruto for the rest of his life " Yamato stated.

" Seal him away ? " Sakura asked.

" Naruto would never be a Ninja again, he'll be locked up in a secret prison guarded by ANBU in solitary confinement . He would never have any friends nor enjoy the life he had . In other words, Danzō plans to keep him as a tool of destruction and only free him when he needs him for battle "

" He can't do that , i won't let him ! " Sakura shouted as she rushes out to grab Naruto and hug him.

" Sakura, leave me alone. I'm done being a Ninja " Naruto said to Sakura.

" You're just going to give up so easily ? " Sakura asked.

" Look around you , i'm a monster whose a danger to everyone around me. Look at your arm, i did that out of rage. I can never bring back Sasuke if i end up killing him, i can't save Gaara if i end up killing him and if i can't control my power... Then i don't deserve to be a Ninja much less the Hokage " Naruto explained to Sakura.

" What about you Nindo , your Ninja way ? " Sakura questioned him.

" I'm not a Ninja, i'm a monster. I finally understood why people fear me, i'm just a walking nuclear bomb. I can't control this power within me, i would love to carry on my dreams but as long as i can't control this power and given how i killed innocent people... I can never face people as Hokage . A Hokage like me would be hated by the people and a hated Hokage is a weak Hokage " Naruto grimly stated as he mops about the lost of Jiraiya and his village.

" So you're just going to give up ? Are you just gonna run away ? Are you just going to go back on your word to Lady Chiyo ? " Sakura questioned as she thinks back to the past.

**2 weeks ago**

" There aren't as many girls as chivalrous as her has the potential to surpass her teacher as a female ninja " Chiyo said to Naruto " Naruto there is a request i have for you from an old woman " Chiyo said to Naruto.

" What is it ? " Naruto asked.

" You are the only one who can understand Gaara's pain and Gaara understands your pain. Please save Gaara..And please find Sasori and give him this " Chiyo said handing Naruto a piece of paper . "Give that to Sakura for i now would live on in her thoughts " Chiyo said to Naruto " I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the world of Shinobi that we foolish old people created. Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. The Sand Village and Konoha. Their future will be much different from the way things were back in my day. That strange power of yours that Kakashi mentioned… That power will have a strong influence on the future. Become a Hokage like none before you " Chiyo said to me before all life fade from suddenly get back up slowly as the sun sets down to the sky.

**Present Day**

" I'm sorry Sakura, i'm completely useless as an Ninja and as a man. Neji was right about me, i was destined to fail " Naruto replied as he walks away with Danzō holding his shoulder.

" Naruto ! " Sakura shouted as she is overwhelmed from Naruto's despair.

Meanwhile Team Gai look at Naruto passing by and see him walk down the path of despair. Rock Lee is being held up by Gai but is awake.

" Is that Naruto ? " Lee asked.

" It looks like he's been defeated. He can't handle the fact he destroyed the village he loves " Gai answered in a sad tone.

" Poor Naruto, he must be suffering immense anxiety and despair " Tenten stated wiping her eyes of his tears.

" It can't be helped ! Naruto has really lost control, he need to be contained " Neji replied.

Meanwhile Shikamaru ,Chōji, Inoichi, Chōza and Shikaku watch Naruto walk down the path of shame.

" What's going on ? " Chōji asked.

" Naruto is being forced to walk the path of shame " Chōza answered.

" Danzō's exploiting the fact of Naruto blowing up the village to make himself look like a hero to the village " Shikaku stated.

"I t seems so, it seems a bit too much of a coincidence " Shikamaru replied.

" Do you think Danzō worked with the Shinigmai and secretly aided in the invasion so he can get the Hokage title ? " Inoichi asked.

" It seems so, it seems far too convenient that the Shinigmai started to retreat no sooner Danzō arrived " Chōza said to Shikaku.

" The Shinigmai had thousands of troops wheres Danzō only has 200. Even if we're considered Danzō's strength as a kage, there's no way he could've easily driven them away , especially given we sensed several Shinigmai with Kage level and Bijuu level Chakra " Inoichi stated.

" Anything is possible ! " Shikaku replied.

Meanwhile Naruto walks by team Kurenai and the Inuzuka clan members seeing Naruto walk down the path of shame.

" This is your fault my home was destroyed ! " Kiba shouted.

" Go back to hell where you belong ! " Tsume yelled as she throws a rock at Naruto's head.

" Calm down you two, yelling at him won't really solve anything " Kurenai stated.

" I agree, you guys are just making a scene ! " Shino replied.

Naruto then walks by Konohamaru's team to see his best friend walk down in despair.

" Naruto ! " Konohamaru shouted only to be stopped by Iruka.

" Don't interfere ! He's being taken somewhere safe where he can't harm anyone again " Iruka said to Konohamaru.

" This is bullshit, it's not his fault. It's those cursed Shinigmai who killed uncle Asuma and forced Naruto into turning into that monster " Konohamaru stated.

" Regardless what happens, it's too dangerous to let him set free " Ebisu replied.

" That fox kid shouldn't be a Ninja ! " one of the Shinobis shouted.

" What was the Third Hokage thinking letting him be a Ninja ? " another Shinobi shouted.

" Shut up, Naruto fought hard to protect us all " Konohamaru shouted at them.

Meanwhile Hinata stares at Naruto from a distance .

" Naruto! It can't be, you have given up. This can't be happening ... Why have you given up ? I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… Now it's time i help you gain back that resolve, your Ninja way . I'm done crying now that i'm a woman, i must be strong not only for you but for me as well " Hinata said to herself as she wipes the tears from her eyes as she watches Naruto head to the Hokage monument with Danzō.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinokoku Shihon<strong> ( 火の国の資本 _Fire Country Capital )'_

2:00 P.M. 200 miles southeast from Konoha. The Fire Daimyō has thousands of soldiers from the nations capital gather at the palace. The news about the destruction of Konoha has spread across the nation.

" We have been informed that Konoha was wiped out in a 200 Megaton explosion and much of the village has been buried within a massive crater " Fire Daimyō said to his men.

" What are the orders sir ? " one of the generals asked.

" Your job is to send emergency aid to the village in hand " the Fire Daimyō answered.

" Very well then, the supply trucks and horses should be ready " the general stated.

" Very well then , move out ! " the Fire Daimyō commanded.

" Right! " the general replied as he heads out with his men.

" Secretary, contact Konoha's ANBU and see if you can find Shikaku " the Fire Daimyō commanded.

" What for ? " the secretary asked.

" Tomorrow noon, i wish to speak to any of the survivors of the blast" the Fire Daimyō answered.

* * *

><p><strong>160 miles northeast of Konoha<strong>

3:00 P.M. Samui , Karui and Omoi are tired out from walking a full 3 days.

" Boy i'm tired out ! " Omoi said to his teammates.

" What ,tired out already ? It's only been 3 days " Karui asked him.

" I know but i'm pooped out ! " Omoi replied.

" I guess we can rest up within this small abandoned shack here, we still have a nights worth of food until morning , we can all rest here until tomorrow " Samui said to her team.

" We're close to reaching the Leaf Village, by noon tomorrow, we should be at the village " Karui stated.

" I'm just worried though ! " Omoi said to his colleagues.

" About what ? " Karui asked.

" About the Raikage. What if Lord Raikage is still crying and his tears are forming into a pond ,and then into a lake ? What if , by the time we return to the village, the place has become as humid as the Hidden Rain Village ? What'll we do then ? " Omoi asked over thinking things as usual.

" Huh ? That's impossible . Tears can't create a lake no matter how hard one tries " Karui answered.

" But we're talking about Lord Raikage. He has so much power, he can probably effortlessly create a lake of tears . Hell ,forget a lake, he could probably create an ocean of tears. We might get swallowed by that giant wave of tears . What would we do ? " Omoi asked over thinking things again.

" Shut up! Enough already, your imagination wears me out ! " Karui replied.

" I can understand Samui getting tired because she has 100 cm boobs and the weight of them can get straining but how does someone as flat-chested as you can get tired out " Omoi asked looking at their boobs .

" Shut up ! " Karui replied kicking Omoi 50 feet through a tree.

" Come on , you two, let's set up camp here ! " Samui said to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

4:00 P.M. Konoha continue to rain in darkness as howling winds engulf the village . Shikaku stands on top of a telephone pole within the ruins of East Konoha.

" It's going to take a very long while to rebuild the structure of the village , we would be needing your help Yamato " Shikaku said to him.

" It's times like this, i wish i had the strength of a Kage. If i did, i could've rebuild this village like the first Hokage build Konoha " Yamato replied.

Outside the main gate a row of vehicles arrive that the site known as Konoha with 500 transport trucks carrying 3,750,000 gallons of water and 15,000 tons of food. 15,000 soldiers from the capital come to aid with the engineering process . Danzō then goes to talk with the general.

" Are you the one in charge ? " the general asked.

" Yes i am , how much food do you guys have ? " Danzō questioned.

" 15,000 tons ! " the general answered.

" That should be enough to last a few weeks , what about water ? " Danzō asked.

" 3,750,000 gallons ! " the general answered.

" So we have at least a weeks supply of freshwater , given Konoha river has been drained due to the flowing of water being cut off by the crater . We need to import the water " Danzō explained to them.

" We have already hired contractors to being reconstruction of this village " the general stated.

" Very well then , then we can begin fixing the ruins of this village " Danzō replied.

Meanwhile within the outer rim of the village , Izumo and Kotestu are collecting remaining timber to rebuild houses within the eastern Konoha sector.

" I found this nice piece of timber here ! " Kotestu stated as he feels on a large 10 foot long wooden beam .

" That's barely enough. Not a single building remains within this village and there's nothing left of what was built by generations of the Hokage " Izumo replied .

" Who could've imagined this would of happened ? " Kotestu asked.

" This village isn't the only thing the First Hokage left us " Genma answered.

" You're absolutely right ! " Yamato replied as he jumps on top of the building debris and then goes towards them.

" Captain Yamato ! " Kotestu said to him.

"We're all still here ! " Yamato replied as he does Dog → Ram and Snake handseals "**Mokuton: Renchūka**(木遁・連柱家の術_Wood Style: Row Houses Jutsu_) " Yamato chanted as he slams his hand on the ground and then creates 200 buildings within a 1,200 foot radius of him.

" Yeah ! " the other Shinobi cheered as they see 2 city blocks rebuilt.

" At this rate, Konoha will be rebuilt in no time ! " all the men cheered.

" Easy for you to say ! " Yamato replied as he pants from the severe exhaustion of using that Jutsu and collapses on the ground.

Everyone begins rebuilding the village , while morale is down in the village the heart of Konoha still pumps and the citizens remain strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto's office<strong>

5:00 P.M. Kisuke talks with Yamamoto about the failure to capture Naruto but the success of wiping out the Village and it's power structure.

" It looks like our mission ended in total failure " Kisuke said to Yamamoto.

" It would seem so ! " Yamamoto replied.

" However Ichigo's outburst has benefited us greatly by ensuring that Konoha has been wiped off the map and the threat of their army to the Soul Society has been generated " Kisuke stated.

" But at a devastating cost, we lost 25% of our armed forces and we have hundreds of injured officers " Yamamoto explained to Kisuke .

" I doubt these Shinobi are really Hollows " Kisuke said to Yamamoto.

" What do you mean Kisuke ? " Yamamoto questioned.

" Our Dehollowfication bomb failed to work against the Shinobis. Something tells me either Aizen deceived us into thinking they were part Hollows or Aizen has been manipulating us into a war against the Shinobi and they really have no connections to Aizen " Kisuke explained to them.

" In either case, we are now stuck within a serious predicament . Kisuke i want you to investigate the connection between the Shinobi and Aizen further " Yamamoto stated.

" I'm afraid i can't do so in my current state , Yoruichi hasn't made a full recovery so sending her to get more Intel is too risky and with my own injuries, we'll just end up dead. We need a few days to recover and hopefully by then, the heat would die down enough for us to launch another investigation " Kisuke answered.

"I see, very well then. Something tells me we could face another crisis and demila like the Quinces . If that's the case, we would have to resort to the last ditch worst case scenario " Yamamoto stated.

" You don't mean ? " Kisuke asked.

" The total elimination of the Shinobi race and possibly that world " Yamamoto grimly answered.

" There's still the matter of Orihime's powers " Kisuke said to Yamamoto.

" I know what you mean, question is how did any human become this powerful ? " Yamamoto asked.

" That's a thing i still don't understand myself however this fluctuation of her powers seem to be done by her emotional state. When he friends were in trouble, she became powerful enough to stop the threat all by herself. In theory, her power surpasses even my own however this was brought out of her rage and sorrow. If we have the slightest chance of winning this war, we must not only understand Orihime's hidden powers but use them to our advantage and have Orihime master them. While she has the potential, she has no skill with it and i doubt the enemy would give her the chance to use her hidden powers " Kisuke explained to Yamamoto.

" What about Kurosaki ? " Yamamoto asked.

" The Vizards have it handled with him. Once Ichigo makes a full recovery, Ichigo would undergo a more advance training unlike anything he ever experienced in his life . Ichigo's powers themselves are vast enough to give us the edge in the war . His Hollowfication so far produced the desired results needed to be a formidable threat however at the cost of an entire city. If Ichigo can fully control that much power by his own will, then not even Sosuke Aizen could stop him " Kisuke stated.

" I see, very well then Kisuke. I leave things up to you then " Yamamoto replied as Kisuke walks out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

6:00 P.M. Konoha is pitch black with thousands of tents around the crater and within the center of the crater while hundreds of trucks, tractors,bulldozers and horseback carriages are camped around the village. Yamato helped create 400 houses that are being used for basic utility and storing food supplies and occupying ninjas and soldiers in the village. Villagers managed to build 121 makeshift houses on their own around the outer rim of the village walls in East Konoha near the gate.

Winds blow around the village as darkness engulfs it. People are forced to ration food with each villager only getting one canned food for the night being disrupted by various Shinobi and soldiers wielding swords as well as crossbows.

Sakura and Shizune are within a hospital made by Yamato which holds several hundred injured villagers 300 feet west of the main gate. They are wearing no shoes when they stand by Tsunade who's in a coma for over using her Chakra in her battles with Yoruichi and Ukitake and sparring over 3/4's of the population in the village.

" Do you think Tsunade would make it out of this ? " Sakura asked Shizune.

" Don't worry Sakura, Lady Tsunade would definitely come back to us " Shizune answered.

" I hope so , if Danzō is as bad as you said he was , we're all in trouble " Sakura replied.

" Sakura, that strength you displayed back there was amazing " Shizune said to her pink haired student.

" That was Tsunade's power, not my own ! " Sakura replied.

" You don't get it ? You have Special Jōunin level Chakra, normally your power would be on par with my own however when your full power was unlocked by Katsuyu, it shot up even higher and you were able to damage the Kyuubi . Not even a combined assault of Ino-Shika-Cho could dent that Chakra skin of his . What's this power of yours that you have domain in you ? " Shizune asked Sakura.

" I don't know what happened but that's the least of my worries " Sakura answered as she looks down on the floor.

" What's wrong Sakura ? " Shizune asked her.

" It's Naruto! I never saw him so sad before , he even said he wanted to give up being a ninja " Sakura explained to Shizune.

" This is bad ! Naruto must be taking the destruction of the village the hardest,after all he blames himself for the event caused by his Kyuubi " Shizune stated.

" It's not fair he has to go through so much suffering, those damn Shinigmai would pay for what they did to him ! " Sakura shouted.

" Calm down Sakura ! " Shizune said to her.

" No, it's not fair . Naruto is being treated like shit, i must do something to snap him back to his senses " Sakura stated as she goes to see Naruto but Sai appears with his left arm gone from Orihime's attack.

" I have dinner for you ! " Sai said to them holding a basket of food with his only arm.

" Sai, what happened with your arm ? " Sakura asked him.

" I lost it when Danzō ordered us to take down a Shinigmai camp and forced them to submit , i lost my left arm in the " Sai explained to Sakura.

" I'll see what i can do for you ! " Sakura replied as she heals Sai's arm but nothing is happening.

" What the hell ? It's not healing ! " Shizune asked shocked to see it fail.

" Maybe i'm just too hungry to heal right, let's have some dinner " Sakura said to her teammates.

" Very well then ! " Shizune and Sai replied as they go to eat their food.

Meanwhile Kiba and his team are eating dinner within a campfire area heating up the beans they were given.

" This sucks big time ! We lost Konoha to those Shinigmai bastards " Kiba stated as he eats his rice and beans.

" Has anyone seen Hinata lately ? " Shino asked.

" I had her fetch us some water some time ago " Kurenai answered.

" It's going to be hard finding water now that Konoha river is dried up and within the crater " Tsume stated.

" Still we have plenty of water given to us by the government from the Land of Fire capital " Kiba said to his team.

" I sent her out to get bathing water and some more firewood , still it shouldn't take her this long to get it " Kurenai replied as they eat their food.

Meanwhile Danzō talks with one of his men.

" Is the Nine Tails contained properly ? " Danzō asked.

" Yes, we got him encased within the special cell that is sealing his Tailed Beast Chakra using the seal on his body " his man answered.

" Good, he's well protected against anyone who would try to take him. No one knows the true location of this area and only members of Root are allowed to visit his cell with the special encryption key " Danzō stated.

" Looks like he's not going to escape from there ! " the guard replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Underground Root Base<strong>

An Root Guard walks by the cell Naruto is within . Naruto is chained to the wall with Chakra chains binding him to the wall and he's wearing no shirt exposing his Eight Trigrams Seal. The hidden base is within the depths of the Hokage Monument.

" I don't deserve to be an Ninja , i'm a monster who's a danger to everyone around me. I can never bring back Sasuke if i end up killing him, i can't save Gaara if i end up killing him and if i can't control my power... Then i don't deserve to be a Ninja much less the Hokage . I finally understood why people fear me, i'm just a walking nuclear bomb. I can't control this power within me, i would love to carry on my dreams but as long as i can't control this power and given how i killed innocent people... I can never face people as Hokage . A Hokage like me would be hated by the people and a hated Hokage is a weak Hokage " Naruto said to himself as he mops about the lost of Jiraiya and his village.

" Naruto ! " said the Root guard with a light female voice.

" Who are you ? " Naruto asked.

" It's me Naruto ! " the Root guard answered as she removes her cloak and mask revealing she has dark blue waist-length hair sporting a slender, and noticeably curvaceous frame and massive boobs .

" Hinata ? What are you doing here ? " Naruto asked her.

" I came here to give you some food ! " Hinata answered as she gives Naruto a rice ball as she unlocks the chains.

" Thanks for the food but i'm not hungry ! " Naruto replied as he hands back the riceball.

" Naruto, do you have any idea the trouble had to go through to get you the riceball and this ANBU oufit ? " Hinata asked.

" How did you get that outfit ? " Naruto questioned.

" I found this outfit lying around within the enemy campground. The soldier was already dead from battle but his body was intact despite the massive explosion while i was looking for firewood. I then stole the access keycard and i came here to talk with you " Hinata explained to Naruto.

" What do you want to say to me ? " Naruto asked.

" Naruto, don't give up on being a Ninja " Hinata answered.

" But Hinata i'm a monster ! " Naruto stated.

" No you are not , your possibly the kindest guy i know. I know you have a demon within you but i don't care , you are the true hope to the world " Hinata replied.

" But i blew up the village i loved the most " Naruto said to Hinata.

" No you didn't, it was those damn Shinigmai bastards who did it. You were forced to transform into that evil power within you, don't let the people discourage you from your dreams of becoming Hokage . Naruto you are a hero no matter what " Hinata stated as she grabs his shoulder.

" But Hinata i... " Naruto replied but is smacked in the face by Hinata.

" Don't listen to the people who fear you! Snap out if it ! Jiraiya sensei gave his life so you can grow up to save this world, are you just going to give up because of that damned Tailed Beast ? I won't let you lose that Ninja Way.. the Ninja way you gave me Naruto " Hinata shouted at Naruto.

" Why do you defend me ? " Naruto asked her.

" Because Naruto, you helped me greatly in the past " Hinata answered .

" How did i help you ? " Naruto questioned.

" I've been watching you, I've been watching you closely for many years now. I wonder why. I don't know why but… When I watch you Naruto, I feel full of courage… I feel like I can keep going, that I can succeed. That even I am worth something" Hinata explained to Naruto.

"I see, you really do care for me do you Hinata ? " Naruto asked her.

" You have no idea, i was shy and nervous to be near you though. I wasn't afraid of you or the demon, i was afraid that you might not like me but no more . I'm done with my shyness.. at least when i'm around you Naruto " Hinata explained to Naruto as she goes to hug him.

" What's this feeling i'm getting ? I never felt it before , it's as if a piece of my soul was just suddenly reconnected . Her hug feels warm and gentle... Could it that i might be... " Naruto said to himself as he starts to blush.

" You made mistakes… but… because of those mistakes… you got the strength to stand up to them… that's why I think you are truly strong . I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid of you... and i'll be damned if i'll let you lost hope " Hinata stated as she kisses Naruto on the check. Naruto grabs her face and kisses her back on the check.

" Hinata ! Thank you ! I feel like a fool for almost giving up my Ninja way because of this stupid fox in me... knowing that rotten bastard, that's what he wants me to do. To stay a bitter bastard alone without my friends until i grow to hate humanity and then i become a tool of destruction... Much like Ichigo Kurosaki. Once grandma Tsunade wakes up and gets me out of here, i'll train to get stronger so i don't need my stupid fox .. then i'll become Hokage and carry out pevry sage's dream of achieving peace in the Ninja world " Naruto said to Hinata as he gets over the depression and goes back to his usual self.

" Naruto! I... " Hinata replied but before she can finish her sentence,she hears guards coming down to check on Naruto.

" Hinata, you need to get going ! " Naruto said to her.

" Naruto! I'll keep visiting you everyday until you're free from here " Hinata stated.

" You mean that ? " Naruto asked.

" Of course because Naruto , i will never go back on my word, because that too is my nindō, my ninja way! " Hinata replied as she puts on an ANBU mask and Root cloak and heads out of the cell and lock it up but before she can leave Naruto says his last words.

" Hinata, yo have no idea what you just did ! Your words have saved me for committing the biggest mistake in my life . For that, i'm forever in your debt and i would do whatever it takes to make up for the hope you have just given me . When i become Hokage, you would be my assistant, my bodyguard and whatever you want to be with me .. that's a promise i tend to keep " Naruto said to Hinata as Hinata opens the cell once more to hug Naruto.

" I'll take your word for it Naruto ! " Hinata replied as they both hugged only to hear Root coming closer.

" They're coming ! " Naruto said to Hinata .

Two Root members come towards Hinata but Hinata hands over the rice ball to Naruto and he eats it.

" What are you doing here ? " one of the Root members asked.

" Just handing him his food ! " Hinata answered making her voice sound like a burly man .

" We were going to do that ourselves, i guess you beat us to it once again uhh..who are you again ? " one of the Root members asked.

Hinata quickly remembers the name on the card of the ANBU soldier that was found dead and says the name.

" Tera ! " Hinata answered.

" Very well then, we'll re chain him, you get going " the men said to Hinata in disguise.

" Okay ! " Hinata replied as she leaves the area .

" Thank you Hinata ! " Naruto said to himself as he's chained up to the wall again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

7:00 P.M. Ichigo wakes up within his entire body covered in bandages except his face and wearing no shirt or pants covered only by the bandages and blanket on his body.

" What the hell happened ? Why am i naked " Ichigo asked himself.

" You're finally awake Ichigo ! " Unohana said to Ichigo.

" Captain Unohana,any reason why my clothes are off ? " Ichigo asked her.

" Your body was in terrible shape, it took me hours without my Reiatsu to heal you up " Unohana answered.

" What do you mean in bad shape ? " Ichigo asked as he tries to get up but he feels stinging pain " ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted in pain as he wakes up Orihime.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted as she wakes up from her sleep and hugs Ichigo but Unohana lightly pushes Orihime off.

" I'm afraid his body is still recovering from the shock done to his **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) as well as his entire **Reitekina Junkankei**( 霊的な循環系、_Spiritual Circulatory System_ ). His body is still recovering from the pain of having every cell of his body violently ruptured then reformed by his Inner Hollow" Unohana said to Orihime.

" Reitekina Junkankei ? " Ichigo asked.

" It's like the Chakra pathway system in living begins. We also have one enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. Reiryoku is flowed through the body like blood. There are 361 points in the body like the Chakra points in a human body but the most vital point is the **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) near the heart " Unohana explained to Ichigo.

" Damn it, it must of been that attack from the Nine Tails, it hurts like hell " Ichigo stated as he feels the pain around his body.

" This must be your second time having your **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) damaged except the damage was on a far larger scale . It's a miracle you even survived that assault, any Shinigmai would of died instantly if they took a direct attack of that power, had not for the Hollow Powers infused within your being, you would've died from the attack " Unohana explained to Ichigo as she unwraps the bandages on Ichigo's right hand to reveal his hand has dozens of needle like holes in his arm.

" What the hell is that ? They look like mosquito bites but each hole seems to cut through the bone " Ichigo asked Unohana.

" Those were holes that your Reiatsu was caused by the attack you were hit by, causing acupuncture wound across your whole body. Your Inner Hollow is slowly recovering the wounds you suffered, in short you can't fight right now " Unohana explained to Ichigo.

" Is he going to be alright ! " Orihime asked.

" He'll be fine provided he avoids fighting for a full week ! If he strains his body while it's in the recovering stages , he might become a full Hollow again and that won't be good for the Soul Society and Karakura Town, we don't need another Konoha debacle " Unohana answered.

" What do you mean debacle ? " Ichigo asked Unohana .

" When you were hit by that attack, your body went into a comatose state due to the massive shock to your organs. All your organs including your heart were instantly ruptured however your Hollow managed to heal all your wounds, something that not even Espada level Arrancars are capable of doing but at a cost ,you became a monster " Unohana said to Ichigo.

" What do you mean ? You're saying that i killed innocent people ? " Ichigo shouted.

" Sadly yes, you were successful in defeating the Nine Tails and forcing it to retreat however at the cost of blowing up the entire village " Unohana explained to him.

" This can't be ! No, i can't believe it . Why, why WHY ? " Ichigo shouted as he punches the bed only to hurt himself.

" Don't blame yourself Ichigo, you had no choice but to use that form " Orihime stated.

" Now i understood what Shinji said to me , if i didn't control my power, then everything around me would be destroyed. I took his training too lightly and i almost killed my friends because of my weakness " Ichigo said to them.

" Calm down Ichigo ! " Unohana said to him.

" I'm a monster, i can't forgive myself for what i done . I killed innocent people, i'm not strong enough to be a Shinigmai . I was trying to defeat Shinobi, not wipe out everything out of existence. I really suck at this , i should detained for what i did . I don't deserve to wield this blade " Ichigo stated as he's able to throw his Shikai in the trash only for Orihime to grab him.

" Everything is going to be alright ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" No it's not, my inner Hollow ... " Ichigo stated before being cut off by Orihime.

" Has been suppressed for the time being thanks to me as well as Kisuke and friends " Orihime replied.

" Orihime, you sealed my Hollow ? " Ichigo asked.

" Had not for Orihime here , you would've killed all your friends " Unohana said to Ichigo.

" Orihime ? " Ichigo asked.

" My powers went out of control for a while and i was given enough strength to seal back the Hollow inside you however my Shun Shun Rikka has been sealed away because i used all my strength to combat your Hollow form and i can't reactivate my powers for 3 days " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" You sealed my Hollow back into my body ? I thought Kisuke did that " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" He was going to but you caught him by surprise. Kisuke fought in his Bankai state and lost to your inner Hollow, at that moment i gained a increase of my power however i almost lost mind as well and almost killed you " Orihime stated.

" You did all that by yourself ? How powerful are you ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" I don't know, i don't know anything anymore. It just seems like you and me both have an inner power that we can't control Ichigo, my power seeks to protect my friends but also forces me to kill and take lives which is something i oppose doing and your power corrupts you to not being able to distinguish friend from foe . It seems in the end we are both monsters but we must control the powers within so we can help protect our friends without losing the very things we believe in " Orihime answered explaining to Ichigo their powers.

" I see, well in that case i must get stronger and make sure that this shit never happens again " Ichigo stated.

" Don't worry Ichigo, i'll be there to protect you as long as you protect me as well " Orihime replied. as she hugs Ichigo.

" Orihime,i knew you were a strong woman but i never thought you had so much inner strength. You helped me conquer my Hollow and saved my friends when i couldn't do so. I also thank you Orihime for bringing me back to life as well as Chad and Uryū " Ichigo said to Orihime as he hugs her.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime replied with a moan as she hugs him back.

" My wounds aren't hurting me as i hug her, if anything i feel myself feeling better all together as if an weight has been lifted off my shoulders. What is this feeling inside me ? " Ichigo said to himself as he holds on to Orihime.

" Ichigo is so warm and soft, is this how it feels when one finds a part of their soul ? " Orihime said to herself as they look into each others eyes.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Orihime .

" Ichigo ! " Orihime replied as they get closer to each other but Ichigo then feels a surge of pain in his body.

" ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted in pain as he falls onto the bed .

" Don't over exert your body, you two need rest from all this fighting " Unohana said to them.

" Sorry about that ! " Ichigo replied as he lies down on the bed while Orihime returns to her own bed.

" You two would be brought back to the world of the living first thing in the normal by 6:00 A.M., you and Orihime would spend the week waiting for your powers to recover naturally and once you have recovered,you would resume your training " Unohana said to them.

" Wouldn't sending me to the world of the living be a bad idea ? What if my inner Hollow takes me over ? " Ichigo asked her.

" You'll be fine, if anything it's best you stay in human form for a full week . Your Inner Hollow could only process you if you are in Soul From but given you're a normal human in your human form, he can't draw any power from you and therefore is incapable of dominating you " Unohana explained to them.

" Chad and Uryū are still in recovery, what if a Hollow attacks us ? " Orihime asked.

" Don't worry, i'll arrange a security team to protect you from Hollow attacks. Just worry about making up any time with your friends "Unohana answered.

" Very well then , i look forward to see my friends again ! " Ichigo replied.

" Eat up and get plenty of rest, you need to leave here by 5:30 A.M. " Unohana stated.

" Very well then ! " Orihime and Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day<strong>

**Tuesday September 25,2001 Midnight**

**Las Noches**

Aizen gathers the Espada to talk with the Akatsuki and their leader. All 10 Espada walk into the conference room to talk with the Akatsuki.

"Looks like we finally finished sealing those damned Tailed Beasts " Nnoitra stated with his hands behind his head.

" Great , that was becoming annoying as hell " Barragan replied.

" What's wrong old man, you're too old to handle it grandpa ? " Hidan taunted while in silhouette form.

" What was that ? How dare you mock me ? " Barragan shouted.

" Guys relax, we did well today ! " Dordoni stated.

" Yeah can't we just sleep ? I haven't slept in 36 hours " Stark complained.

" All you do is sleep all day, seriously man see a today " Kisame taunted.

" Shut up , i got a goddamn headache having to seal these stupid Tailed Beasts " Grimmjow growled.

" Nobody cares about your goddamn problems Grimmjow " Nnoitra replied.

" Shut up or you would be missing some of those buck teeth of yours " Grimmjow stated.

" Please , like you're capable of piercing my skin. My skin is the strongest here " Nnoitra replied.

" Was the strongest ! " Kakuzu stated.

" What was that ? " Nnoitra shouted.

" Want to make a wager who has the toughest skin ? " Kakuzu asked.

" Ah goddamn Kakuzu, stop doing that stupid money shit. It makes me sick " Hidan shouted.

" Nobody cares about your dumbass religious beliefs ! " Kakuzu replied.

" Yeah quit preaching your mumbo jumbo to us you primitive sub-human trash " Szayel said to Hidan

" Want a fight fag ? Lord Jashin hates queers like you " Hidan shouted.

" Quit your childish bickering, you all look like children " Itachi said to everyone.

" Fuck you asshole ! Who made you king of this place ? " Deidara shouted.

" I never said anything about being king " Itachi answered.

" Yeah i don't think a mere human could ever equal the King of Hollows " Barragan boasted.

" Former king of Hollows ! " Itachi replied.

" Hey emo bitch, you're looking at the future King of Hollows right here " Grimmjow bragged.

" If you're the king of Hollows then Hueco Mundo is doomed " Ulquorria stated.

" Fuck you Ulquorria, you're going to be my slave when i take over this joint " Grimmjow stated.

" Please, you can't beat Ulquorria in a million years " Yammy replied.

" Still sucking your emo fag's lovers dick ? Then again that's all you can comprehend " Deidara said to Yammy.

" Why you puny little runt, you see these muscles ? I'll flatten you with then if you don't shut up " Yammy shouted.

" Are you kidding me? You can never reach true art with just muscle much less comprehend true art " Deidara replied.

" True art ? Please art that blows up isn't true art . What's true art is puppets, puppets that can last forever " Sasori said to Deidara.

" Yeah go play with yourself with your puppets ! " Deiara replied.

"What was that ? " Sasori shouted.

Meanwhile Konan and Harribel are calmly drinking tea together.

" Men ! " Konan said to Harribel.

" What a bunch of fools they turn out to be " Harribel replied.

Pein and Aizen walk into the room together to discuss business together .

" Enough, all of you behave yourselves right now " Pein commanded.

" We're here to talk about your business " Aizen stated.

" So what is the news you have ? " Itachi asked .

" Konohagakure has been wiped off the map by the Gotei 13 " Pein answered.

Everyone was shocked by the news but the person most shocked by it was Itachi.

" Something wrong Itachi ? " Kisame asked.

" It's nothing, it's just my illness again " Itachi calmly answered as a tear of blood drips down his face before a real tear comes down.

" You're telling me we didn't get to see a village blow up ? What bullshit is that " Deidara shouted.

" Are there any survivors ? " Sasori asked.

" Yes, thanks to the Hokage's efforts, 75% of the population survived the explosion " Aizen answered.

" What about the status on Ichigo Kurosaki and the Nine Tails ? " Ulquiorra questioned.

" Both are being contained in a safe zone . Ichigo Kurosaki is going to be heavily monitored by the Soul Society and sent to the Word of the Living to recover his wounds in human form and his inner Hollow will be suppressed in his body. Naruto on the other hand has been obtained and put in a cell by Root and monitored for the rest of his life " Pein explained to them.

" What is the plan ? " Harribel asked.

" In 3 days after everyone has recovered , the Akatsuki would invade Karakura Town and the Espada would invade the ruins of Konoha . The goal is to capture both Naruto and Ichigo and destroy anything in you path. Help feed the growing flames of hatred between the Shinobi and the Shinigmai. Once this happens, we would make our final move and rule both worlds " Aizen explained his plan to everyone .

" Very well then ! " Itachi replied wiping the bloody tear in his eye.

" Sounds good to me . Hopefully i'll be the one who rules Hueco Mundo while Aizen and Madara rule both the Soul Society and the Shinobi world " Grimmjow replied.

" I won't mind sharing the world with you as long as i get the money ! " Kakuzu stated.

" With the world under our control, i can force people into worshiping Jashin ! " Hidan laughed.

" Not to mention all the potential research i'll gain by having both worlds " Szayel replied with a creepy smile.

" I don't care who rules the world as long as i get to show the world my beautiful art as i blow up their cities " Deidara laughed like a manic.

" Finally, i can have something that my Hollow army could fight instead of being the king of nothingness " Barragan stated.

" Hopefully i can get some sleep in this new world, probably get the most comfortable bed in both worlds " Stark replied.

" I can to be the king of Dangos, i can eat as much Dangos as possible " Tobi cheerfully stated.

" Once we take over the world, i 'll make all women my pets " Nnoitra replied.

" Once the world is ours, i'll add at least 100 Shinigmai puppets and use their strongest Shinigmai with the Third Kazekage puppet " Sasori said to everyone.

" All i care about is protecting my Fracción " Harribel stated.

" I simply wish to follow the rule of God ! " Konan replied looking at Pain.

" I wish to live in a word without lies ! " Kisame replied.

" It seems you're ideals are respectable, i wish to live in a word where justice is served " Tōusen replied.

" I wish to live in a world where it's always fun " Gin stated as he comes into the room with Tōusen.

" It seems we're on board now ? Great, let's continue to work together so we can bring change to both worlds " Aizen stated as they all cheered for Aizen. Everyone except Itachi who walks away.

" Where are you going ? " Kisame asked.

" I'm going to bed, i'm too tired out from the sealing of the Tailed Beast " Itachi answered.

" Boy you look terrible as if you got hit by a train, it must be your illness again " Kisame stated.

" Yes, i have a rather lingering illness around me at the moment. I need some medicine to delay the effects as much as possible " Itachi replied as he looks away and walks away as if he was feeling more depressed than sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Amegakure<strong>

2:00 A.M. Aizen arrives within a major city in the Shinobi world where he goes on top of a building with a balcony consisting of a large metal face with its tongue sticking out which looks out over the city . Aizen then meets Madara who is standing on the tongue.

" Everything is going according to Plan " Aizen says to the mysterious man in the cloak.

" It's been 3 weeks since we met Aizen and i must say your tactics are genius " Madara replied.

" I must say you're not bad yourself " Aizen said to Madara.

" With Konoha destroyed, the Shinobi's hatred for the Soul Society has increased " Madara stated.

" And with half the Gotei 13 weakened, it's only a matter of time before Yamamoto becomes more extreme and history would repeat itself , much like that dreaded Quincy War " Aizen replied .

" Question is , what about Orihime Inoue ? " Madara asked.

" Don't worry, we'll get her and given her level of power , we have this war won " Aizen answered.

" Her level of power could one day surpass even the Path of Six Sages , in her current state, she might have even more power than Pein " Madara stated.

" Don't worry, in her current state ,she doesn't know how to use her powers to the fullest extent . She's about as powerful as a Menos Grande because of her gentle nature but once we unlock the darkness in her heart, no one could stop us " Aizen explained to Madara.

" And then both words would be ours ! " Madara replied.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person narration<strong>

The Battle of Konoha has done untold damage to Konoha and the surrounding area on a scale never seen before. Konoha was completely destroyed in the explosion with the entire city gone however despite the destruction, only 279,859 people died out of the 1,200,000 people in Konoha leaving 920,141 survivors with 294,445 people injured . 1,300 Shinobi died in the fight with the Shinigmai and 1,024 were wounded leaving only 876 active Shinobi. The deaths of Jiraiya and Asuma combined with the rampage of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox has severely demoralized Konoha citizens into turning against Naruto and now turn leadership to Danzō.

The Soul Society while victorious in the battle with Konoha suffered heavy loses. 1,500 troops were killed by the Shinobi leaving 25% the military force of the Gotei 13 gone. Over 8 hours have passed since the invasion began , 410 Shinigmai were injured in the fight leaving only 1,180 active Shinigmai and a severely weakened and exhausted medical division. The Gotei 13 face the largest loss of Shinigmai in the last 2000 years as then now have to face the threat of other Shinobi Nations and eventually the Arrancar army however with Orihime and Ichigo on their side, they might pull it off .

Konoha might of lost the battle between the Shinigmai and Shinobi however the war is far from over as Danzō plans to rebuild Konoha and also plans to get Orochimaru on his side to form an alliance that could no doubt be a threat to the Soul Society. Even more imposing is the upcoming 5 Kage Summit in which the Kages plan to join forces with each other to take the down the Soul Society.

Can the Soul Society uncover the conspiracy of the Akatsuki and Espada in time or would the Soul Society be wiped out by the combined assault of the Shinobi Nations ? Can anyone stop the combined power of Aizen and Madara and the growing power of the new alliance ?

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 34: Konoha Invasion arc Ceremony<strong>

" Thanks to everyone's efforts, we were able to complete this arc !" Pein said to the crowd of Arrancars and rogue Ninjas with a sign saying Kazekage Rescue Arc Completion Ceremony !Job well done !.

" Enjoy the festivities ! " Konan replied as she drinks some wine.

" I can't believe we managed to trick the Shinobi and Shinigami into war so easily " Hidan said to Kakuzu.

" Same here, then again we have Aizen and Madara doing the manipulation " Byakuya replied.

" I heard we get some screentime next chapter before we invade Konoha " Deidara said to his teammates.

" I can't wait Deidara senpai ! " Tobi replied .

Meanwhile Kisame and Harribel talk with each about their role in the next arc reading the script.

"So It seems that we are going to be teamed up next chapter ? " Kisame asked Harribel.

" Ah great, i have to deal with more of your harassment " Harribel replied facepalming herself.

Meanwhile Szayel and Nnoitra talk with each other about Orihime.

" I can't wait to have that Inoue girl to experiment with " Szayel said to Nnoitra.

" I would love to make her my pet and have her make me a sandwich " Nnoitra replied.

" Same here, i can use my tentacles on her " Kaienrio stated.

" Okay...!" Nnoitra and Szayel replied.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Deidara talk about their role in the next story.

" So you're fighting Kurosaki ? " Grimmjow asked him.

" Yeah, what's it to you ? " Deidara asked.

" I want to fight and kill him for giving me this scar " Grimmjow answered as he shows the scar on his chest.

" That's why they put me to capture him instead of you, you're too hotheaded to do anything and you're easily angered " Deidara stated.

" What was that ? At least my attacks aren't stupid poorly made clay sculptures " Grimmjow taunted.

" Motherfucker, nobody insults my art ! " Deidara shouted as he pulls out clay from his pocket.

" Bring it on, i need that rematch with you anyways ! " Grimmjow replied as they go to fight each other.

" Thanks to the viewers of this Fan Fic, we would carry on to the third arc where we see more action and chaos than ever before " Pein said to the crowd.

" See you in the new arc bye ! " Aizen replied.

**(A/N: Konoha has been destroyed and Naruto and Ichigo are under heavy surveillance. The Gotei 13 loses 25% of their forces but wins the battle of Konoha. Orihime's angel form causes Orihime to temporarily lose all her powers and the damage Ichigo suffered from Rasenshuriken has left him vulnerable to his inner Hollow powers to take over. If you have any questions about the upcoming arc, write it the comments or send me a note and don't forget to Review , Fave and Subscribe.)**


	47. The Sixth Hokage Danzo

**Bleach Shippuden 46 :The Sixth Hokage Danzō, Beginning of the Halcyon Days**

**(A/N : The beginning of a new arc and the set up to what's to come )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday September 25,2001 5:00 A.M. Soul Society, Bleachverse<strong>

24 hours have passed since the invasion begun. The Soul Society struggles to recover from the heavy losses inflicted to their army. Squad 4 has been taking night shifts and turns healing the many patients within the sick bay. The remaining active Shinigami are trying to recover their energy and are severely exhausted from battle.

Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto struggles to cope with the heavy losses that the Gotei 13 have suffered and tries to think of a way so they can withstand an counterassault from the Shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Commander's officer<strong>

5:00 P.M. Yamamoto is sitting in his office with Unohana , Tessai, Kisuke, Ukitake , Shunsui and Isshin about the Shinobi crisis .

" We face a major issue with manpower in the Soul Society " Yamamoto said to the group.

" To my understanding it seems like the Gotei 13 lost 1/4 it's men in one day , am i right ? " Isshin asked Yamamoto.

" 1,500 troops were killed in a single day in Konoha, troop casualties would of been higher had not for Ichigo and his friends. Your son has aided us very well in battle " Yamamoto answered.

" It seems you regained your powers ? " Ukitake asked.

" I'm still rusty with them, after all it's been 20 years since i lost Shinigmai powers " Isshin answered.

" For those 20 years, we were convinced that you played a role in the Hollowification of the Vizards 100 years ago with Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai . We also thought that you were behind the Super Vasto Lorde attack on Karakura Town 20 years ago as well but it seems we were wrong . We were all played for fools by Sōsuke Aizen " Yamamoto explained to Isshin.

" I came so close to killing the bastard myself, i thought i destroyed the Hōgyoku along with Aizen however i was only successful in destroying the former. He had me framed for raising the dead and his attempt to take over the Soul Society. When i heard he was making his move a month ago , i had Kisuke work on a device to restore my powers in case things get hairy and my son couldn't handle him alone " Isshin stated.

" Why do you still keep your origins a secret from your own son ? " Shunsui asked.

" In all honesty, i wasn't aware he even gained Shinigmai powers until the anniversary of Masaki's death. I asked Rukia about this and then i started to put pieces together about the situation. Besides i can't ever hope to face my son knowing that i was powerless at the time, i'll tell him when the time is right and i'll join the battlefront when the time is needed " Isshin replied explaining his situation.

" It seems we have your cooperation for this war front we are going to face ? " Yamamoto questioned.

" I'll be damned if that bastard Aizen gets away with taking out the town i grew to love " Isshin answered.

" We need to call in a draft, that's the only way to get enough troops ! " Tessai stated.

" It would take far too long to get fighters of fine quality and given the capacity of the Shinobi 's skill, it would be of little use " Unohana retorted.

" How about we create combat Gigal fighters ? " Kisuke asked.

" We already attempted that 100 years ago with protect Spearhead, we would not use human bodies for this process again " Yamamoto yelled.

" No you're thinking Mod souls, i mean making Gigal models similar to Captain Kurotsuchi's daughter that was created using a combination of Gigai and Artificial soul technologies to bring her to existence. We can make at least 1,000 models within a months time with cooperation of Squad 12 " Kisuke explained to Yamamoto.

" That doesn't like a half bad idea Kisuke " Yamamoto replied.

" It would take a while for Captain Kurotsuchi to recover from the poison in his body from his enemy " Unohana explained to them.

" By the time the Winter war happens, we should have at least 2,500 droids under the army banner and 1,000 Shinigmai drafted " Kisuke explained to the group.

" And with all that combined force, we can win the war and still be the strongest Gotei 13 within the 7 great Nations within the world " Yamamoto replied.

" We also have the Vizards on board as well ,so the war should be on our edge. We should also try to explore new methods of fighting the Shinobi " Yoruichi explained to the group.

" What do you mean new methods ? " Unohana asked her.

" Maybe finding humans who have spiritual awareness and give them substitute Shinigmai status " Yoruichi answered.

" That's out of the question , i would not permit such a thing . We already have problems in our hands with the Substitute Shinigmai ,we don't need more of him " Yamamoto denied .

" I see , guess that's a bad idea !" Yoruichi replied.

" We'll work on more ideas later, everyone is dismissed for now " Yamamoto said to everyone as everyone leaves the office with Tessai, Yoruichi,Isshin and Kisuke going through their own Senkaimon to the Human World.

" So where are you going now ? " Kisuke asked.

" To my house, Yuzu and Karin are going to wake up an hour from now " Isshin answered.

" Looks like me and Kisuke have a few things to do " Yoruichi said to Isshin.

" What do you mean ? " Isshin asked.

" We need to make sure that Ichigo's life as a human isn't horribly interfered. He's been gone from School for nearly 3 weeks as well as his family. Ichigo was lost as a result of something in our world, we cannot have the living world become aware of that. It'll take some time coming up with a cover story, but we have to fix things so that your son doesn't wind up a stranger in his own home " Kisuke explained to Isshin.

" Thank you, it's best for the sake of Yuzu and Karin they don't remember the lonely nights without Ichigo " Isshin replied as they head back to the world of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Underground Root Base**

5:00 A.M. Danzō is being treated by one of his top Root medics who has finished working on Danzō's right arm.

" Lord Danzō, i have finished with your arm ! " the medic said to Danzō.

" Thanks, i must say having you here is what makes me happy in these dark times " Danzō said to the man wearing a cat mask.

" Your right arm should slowly recover the right eyes thanks to the serum and instruction manual Lord Orochimaru left behind " the medic said to him.

" I already feel the effects of the serum, that Orochimaru has always have been helpful. Such a shame he's out to destroy Konoha, his scientific research could've been much more beneficial to me "Danzō replied.

" To think Orochimaru had an ace in the hole to counter the effects of Izanagi, he's surely a genius " the medic stated.

" It's only a temporarily solution , it will not work again. The serum Orochimaru gave me only works once by forcibly repairing the eyes in the body which gives me the extended use of Izanagi however it can only be done once. Orochimaru did this on purpose so he can seek me out and he'll create a finalized version of Izanagi, one that never runs out or ever shuts down " Danzō explained to the medic.

" You think someone like Orochimaru would just do something this big to help you ? Mind you he also seeks immortally too " the medic questioned.

" I'm aware of that , i know Orochimaru's motives better than anyone else. Which is why i have a deal planned for him " Danzō answered.

" What is this deal ? " the medic asked.

" The deal is to promise Orochimaru the tile Hokage and give him the body of Tsunade in exchange for Izanagi " Danzō replied.

" You can't be serious , can you ? " the medic questioned

" Of course not, like i'll ever let a terrorist have a seat of power. It's basically a lie , my real plans is to retrieve Izanagi's completed power and then once that is done, i'll kill Orochimaru and Sasuke myself " Danzō answered.

" What about your deal with Itachi ? " the medic asked.

" It's officially off, there's a strong connection between the Shinigmai and Akatsuki. Once i bring down Orochimaru and Sasuke, i would then take out the Akatsuki by forcing all of Orochimaru's Sound Ninjas to join Konoha's ranks and risk death " Danzō stated.

" Why not keep Sasuke alive ? " the medic asked.

" Because he's a threat much like his brother Itachi, besides killing two traitors would definitely earn me favorably to the many critics and skeptics i have against me in the village . Soon my dream of being the first ever supreme Kage of all 5 nations, not even the might of 5 Kages could stop me as i lead a new era of peace " Danzō explains to his medic.

" What about Tsunade ? If she wakes up, then she'll take power again " the medic questioned.

" Don't worry, i'll make a deal with Orochimaru to dispose of her in a fake invasion attempt after getting Izanagi,after Orochimaru kills Tsunade, i'll kill Orochimaru and force all of his Otogakure Ninjas to surrender to me " Danzō explained to his medic.

" It seems Root is finally getting some spotlight !" the medic stated.

" Indeed Captain Hotaru, you're especially to thank given your contribution to the medical division " Danzō said to the young man who takes off his mask revealing to have purple hair and a young face.

The man takes off his robe to reveal he's wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and has a fairly muscular build . He has purple spiky hair similar to Kakashi with slanted eyes like Yamato and the facial structure of Kabuto but with tan skin.

" What else do you expect from the son of the Medical division Captain ? I have the same level of skill of healing as Orochimaru's assistant " Hotaru replied.

" Fū and Torune were always able you in strength however you always had the edge in a prolonged fight " Danzō said to his colleague.

" Such a shame those two died , they were you top bodyguards " Hotaru answered back.

" You have served Root since you were 13 years old. In the 7 years you been here, there wasn't a single person more helpful than you. It was because of your healing abilities, you were able to keep most of the members alive " Danzō said to Hotaru praising his elite member.

" Sadly though not even my healing abilities can repair Sai's left arm. No matter what i attempt to do, nothing works on him " Hotaru stated.

" Guess even you have your limits as a healer , no worries then. Sai's an excellent soldier and the future of Root, at such a young age, he's almost on the level of a Jōunin. One day he might even surpass his older brother " Danzō replied.

" That serum Orochimaru gave you would regenerate every Sharingan eye in your body but it would take 24 hours to reactivate each of them. In other words, you should be fully recovered of your power in 11 days " Hotaru said to Danzō.

" 11 days, that's more than enough time. We should have contact with Orochimaru then, also given how powerful Orochimaru is, i'll be needing every last eye i have " Danzō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

5:30 A.M. Unohana and Isane come to pick up Orihime and Ichigo.

" Why aren't we waking them up ? " Isane asked.

" It's best we have them stay asleep so when we put them back in the world of the living , it would seem to their friends and family that they were asleep in their bed " Unohana answered.

" So what's the cover up story you wrote ? " Isane asked her Captain.

" Ichigo Kurosaki was hit by a truck on September 8,2001 at 7:55 A.M. heading 2 blocks south to Karakura High School with the truck siding off into the sidewalk moving at 40 MPH . He suffered severe life threatening injuries from the accident. He suffered a broken neck, fractured skull, broken arms and severely fractured legs. He was left in the hospital for that time until his body recovers and is now 70% healed up " Unohana explained to Isane.

" That's a good cover up ! " Isane replied.

" Yep , all we have to do is have him monitored by his fellow Shinigmai " Unohana stated.

" So who would be overwatching Ichigo ? " Isane asked.

" The previous team assembled. Team Hitsugaya with Hitsugaya being the leader and the others being Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. They're all going to keep guard of Ichigo in case things get bad or the Shinobi come after him " Unohana explained to the white-haired Vice Captain.

" I see ! " Isane replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the newly constructed Konoha Hospital<strong>

Shizune and Sakura worked on Sai's left arm socket only to see that it's not working .

" None of our healing abilities are working on your arm " Shizune said to Sai.

" Why ? " Sai asked.

" You're left arm is rejecting every attempt of healing it. Your cells in your arm have been destroyed to the point that they can't ever regenerate and grow a new limb " Sakura answered.

" Without my left arm, i can't draw while holding the paper " Sai stated.

" Don't worry, we can still help you out and you can still be a ninja " Shizune said to Sai.

" How ? " Sai asked.

" Prosthetic surgery !" Shizune answered.

" Prosthetic surgery ? " Sakura questioned.

" When limbs can't be replaced, they can be replaced with prosthetic . I know how to make a prosthetic that not only replaces the arm or leg of the person but can even work as if was a normal arm " Shizune explained to them.

" That sounds cool ! " Sakura replied.

" It would take a few hours to create the arm itself , you should rest up . I'll start work on it later, i need rest too" Shizune said to Sai.

" Very well then ! " Sai replied.

" I'm going to do the same, haven't slept in over a day " Sakura yawned as she lies down in bed and falls asleep.

Shizune walks over to Tsunade and lies in bed with the wither old woman .

" Lady Tsunade , i hope you make it back soon for all our sake " Shizune said to herself as she falls asleep on top of Tsunade's boobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Kisuke and Yoruichi go around Karakura town in Shinigmai form with Memory erasers in a large sack .

The first House they go to is Misato's house,the home of Ichigo's teacher located 1 mile southeast of Ichigo's house and 300 meters east of Orihime's house. Kisuke and Yoruichi are in Shinigmai form wearing standard Shinigmai robes, they can't be seen by normal humans . Kisuke taps on the shoulder of the teacher.

" What was that ? " Misato asked not seeing Kisuke in front of her.

" Once you wake up, you will think Ichigo has been injured for nearly 3 weeks " Kisuke said to her as he uses the memory replacement device. The device activates as a bird's head pops from the top of the device and produces a puff of smoke, Misato is knocked unconscious from the gas.

" What was that device ? It's different from all the other devices " Yoruichi asked.

" It's a variation of **Kikanshinki** (記換神機,_Account-Replacing Spirit Device_), instead of giving the human a random memory, it gives the memory of the thoughts in my head, channels my Reiatsu into their heads and gives the memory i want them to have " Kisuke answered explaining to Yoruichi.

" My leg is still hurting from that battle with the Hokage, my speed has taken a drastic drop " Yoruichi stated.

" You're still faster than me, even if it is slight in your current state" Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

" Yeah, still we need to hurry, we have 25 minutes before people start waking up to school " Yoruichi replied as they jump out the window and go to another house.

The second house they go to is Mizuiro Kojima's home at the Karakura Town /Naruki City border 4 miles northwest of Misato's house and go into his house. Kisuke taps Mizuiro on the shoulder waking him up.

" Hey, what was that feeling ? " Mizuiro asked only to be knocked unconscious .

Kisuke and Yoruichi travel around the town brainwashing all the people close to Ichigo for the next few minutes until they arrive at the final house. Tatsuki's house which is right next to the Kurosaki Clinic 200 meters north. Yoruichi taps her on the shoulder but is surprised to see Tatsuki being able to see her.

" Who are you ? What are you doing in my house ? " Tatsuki shouted at Yoruichi.

" You can see me ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Of course i can.. you're one of those ... " Tatsuki answered but before she can do anything ,she passes out from Kisuke's Kikanshinki .

" Looks like she wasn't a superhuman but rather a human who gained a small amount of spiritual power from being near Ichigo " Kisuke stated.

" Damn it !Ichigo needs to control his Reiatsu better ! " Yoruichi replied.

" Ichigo 's identity is safe from now, no one would suspect him of having a double life " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

" Indeed,we don't need his friends worrying about him ! " Yoruichi replied as they both head out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

6:00 A.M. Ichigo wakes up in his bed while in his human form. Ichigo is wearing only his jeans with his chest and arms covered in bandages. Ichigo slowly gets up when he hears Yuzu's voice .

" Big Brother, wake up it's morning ! " Yuzu said to Ichigo.

" So sleepy...damn my body feels like it was hit by a truck " Ichigo said to himself as he feels on his neck. Ichigo gets back up only to get a wake up call from his dad

" GOOOD MOOORRNNING, IIICHIGOOO! " Isshin shouted like an idiot as he goes to hit his son with a dropkick but Ichigo grabs him and throws him down.

" What the hell, are you trying to kill me ? Don't you see i'm covered in bandages ? " Ichigo shouted at his dad.

" Looks like you're getting better my son. I didn't expect to recover so fast from that truck accident " Isshin replied as Ichigo's hand is on his face.

" Truck accident ! " Ichigo asked.

Ryūken then walks into the room with Yuzu and Karin.

" You're awake i see ? " Ryūken asked the orange haired teen.

" Awake from what ? " Ichigo asked.

" You lost your memory when you were hit by a truck 17 days ago, the injuries were pretty messy " Karin stated.

" We were worried about you brother, i thought you would of died from that accident " Yuzu said to her older brother she hugs him.

" You were bruised up pretty badly . You were hit by a truck on September 8,2001 at 7:55 A.M. heading 2 blocks south to Karakura High School with the truck siding off into the sidewalk moving at 40 MPH " Ryūken stated.

" What are you talking about ? How did i survive such injuries " Ichigo questioned.

" My friend Ryūken did some amazing life saving surgery on you " Isshin stated.

" You suffered severe life threatening injuries from the accident. You suffered a broken neck causing by the cracking of the C-2 disk in your neck vertebrate . Your frontal bone in your skull was fractured to the point you almost died and your brain almost came out . Both of your arms have broken Humerus and both your legs had compound fractures with your femur bone sticking out. Had not for the latest surgical treatment, you would of died " Ryūken explained to Ichigo.

" Damn, i'm lucky to be alive ! " Ichigo stated.

" The surgery last a grueling 8 hours to do. Your skull needed titanium plating to protect that crack in your skull and your leg needed special surgery from it .Your body should be alright ,enough to go to school but try avoid overexerting your body " Ryūken said to Ichigo.

" Fine then ! " Ichigo replied.

" Come downstairs Ichigo, i have breakfast served up " Yuzu stated.

" After i get dressed ! " Ichigo replied.

" I got to get going back to the hospital ! " Ryūken said to Isshin.

" Very well then , nice meeting you sir !" Isshin replied as Ryūken walks out the door.

" Let's go down to eat ! " Karin said to Yuzu and Isshin.

" Very well then ! " Isshin replied as everyone rushes downstairs.

Rukia comes out of the closet surprising Ichigo .

" Hey Ichigo ! " Rukia said to Ichigo.

" Rukia, what are you doing here? " Ichigo asked.

" Looks like Unohana's cover up worked " Rukia answered.

" So everyone thinks i'm injured from a truck accident ? " Ichigo questioned.

" That's the whole point ! " Rukia replied.

" Thank you, i was worried about Karin and Yuzu . It's good everyone has been put at ease " Ichigo said to the raven haired Shinigmai.

" Yep, and i'm here to watch over you " Rukia stated.

" Just you ? " Ichigo asked.

" Not just you , you have company again ! " Renji replied as he comes down Ichigo's light bulb as well as Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku with Hitsugaya on the window .

" Looks like you guys don't know how to use the door as usual ! " Ichigo shouted with an irritated look.

" Captain Unohana has assigned all of us to keep an eye on you and Orihime Inoue " Hitsugaya explained .

" That means we get to have fun ! " Ikkaku said with a grin looking at Ichigo with a kendo sword.

" And me and Yumichika could go shopping ! " Rangiku replied.

" Enough, we are here for a mission, this isn't the time to goof off " Hitsugaya stated.

" Come on, take a chill pill , we're safe for now ! " Rangiku replied.

" We're never safe, if anything given our latest foes are human and ninjas, we probably at the greatest risk of attack here " Hitsugaya said to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's House<strong>

7:30 A.M. Tatsuki goes to Orihime's house knocking on her door to get Orihime and walk to school with her. Orihime's house is 1 mile southeast of Ichigo's house across the Karasu River. Karakura High School is 5 miles northwest of the house and is a 30 minute walk to the school .

" Orihime, it's time to go to school !" Tatsuki said to Orihime.

" Hey Tatsuki !" Orihime cheerfully said to her best friend.

" I heard that Ichigo was injured by a truck, boy his injuries were bad " Tatsuki stated.

" Yeah, i had to visit him every week to make sure he's alright ! " Orihime replied.

" Anyways it's best we jog to school " Tatsuki said to Orihime as she looks at Orihime's hair and hair pins.

" Something wrong ? " Orihime asked.

" You look older than i remember ! " Tatsuki answered.

" What do you mean ? " Orihime asked.

" Your boobs seem bigger than before if that was even possible, your hair also grew fuller and wavier. Your bangs naturally frame your face without the hair clips and also hang over your face. You also stopped wearing those pins on your head and now keep them clipped onto the left collar of your school uniform " Tatsuki explained to Orihime looking at her.

" What about my new look ? " Orihime questioned.

" You look really cute, however the black hairpins on your school uniform don't really fit you,what happened to the pins your brother gave to you ? " Tatsuki asked.

" They are getting repaired. They broke when i feel down some stairs " Orihime answered.

" Very well then, it's best we get to school ! " Tatsuki said to her as they head out to school.

" It looks like the Shinigami used the **Kikanshinki** (記換神機,_Account-Replacing Spirit Device_) on Tatsuki as well " Orihime said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Yamato created 200 more houses around East Konoha using his Wood Style Jutsu but is exhausted of his Chakra again.

" Damn it, this is really taking alot out of me . Why am i the only one with Wood Style Jutsu " Yamato said to himself as he's worn out from the Jutsu.

Meanwhile more villagers start to build their own houses as they get more plywood from the construction teams deployed by the Daimyō.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji start to work on rebuilding Konoha. Ino is carrying a bucket of nails while Shikamaru carries a hammer and Chōji carries 20 large plywood beams 10 feet long with his strength.

" It's sad Naruto has been sealed away by the ANBU " Ino said to the team.

" Yeah but there's nothing we can do about it, besides there's no denying the fact he's a threat to this village " Shikamaru answered.

" Still he fought hard to defend this village, those Shinigmai were tough enough to force him into such an extreme form " Chōji stated.

" Yeah i know what you mean , i never had such a tough fight in my life " Ino replied as she watched Chōji set up a beam.

" I wasn't able to beat them ! " Chōji stated.

" Neither was i ! " Ino replied as she hands Shikamaru the nails .

" Even my planning wasn't enough ! " Shikamaru responded as he pounds down the beam with his hammer.

" Boy we're weak, then again we always were the weakest team in our generation " Ino stated as tears come down her eyes.

" Don't cry, it's not that we're weak. It's that we're weren't prepared for the Shinigmai assault , next time for sure we would defeated the Shinigmai by getting stronger and avenging Captain Asuma " Shikamaru said to the team as Chōji stacks another beam up.

" Very well then ! I'll make sure to diet more ! " Chōji replied.

" And i'll surpass Sakura in power and i won't fall behind her again ! " Ino responded.

Meanwhile Team Kurenai is busying eating breakfast together with their spirits low from the whole ordeal. They are eating their daily ration of beans, rice and bread with water inside their house made by Yamato.

" I wish i can kick Naruto's ass for blowing up the village " Kiba stated angry for what Naruto did.

" It's not his fault , it's the Shinigmai who did this. Naruto was forced to turn that form " Hinata replied defending Naruto.

" He still acted recklessly going up against an enemy he couldn't beat with his own power " Shino said to Hinata.

" And just tell me who the hell would've stopped the other Tailed Beast ? Sure Naruto made a mistake but he saved us from the worse of the damage that other Tailed Beast " Hinata said to the two who's growing more angry from their words.

" He did a piss poor job at that given everything the First Hokage built is now up in smoke . Then again Naruto's an.." Kiba said to Hinata only to be cut off by the blue haired Kunoichi.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK BADLY OF NARUTO ! " Hinata shouted at Kiba.

" Hinata calm down ! " Shino calmly stated.

" If it wasn't for Naruto, the Shinigmai would've taken us out , not only would there won't be a Konoha , none of us would've survived " Hinata explained to them.

" Why do you defend him ? " Kiba asked.

" Because he's my friend ! " Hinata answered as she looks away from Kiba.

" Enough arguing , we're not going to repair Konoha if we are too busy bickering with each other " Kurenai said to her team.

" I guess you have a point, i'm sorry for what i said. I'm just mad that everything i know is gone " Kiba replied.

" We still have our bodies and we are still alive " Hinata responded.

" Still it doesn't change the fact he needs to be contained " Kiba said to them.

" Not for the rest of his life, Naruto's not a tool or a demon " Hinata stated.

" But he's still a danger to this village given how unstable his power is !" Kurenai replied.

" Damn it, why did this have to happen ? " Hinata said to herself as she looks up in the sky.

Meanwhile Team Gai are feeling down about Lee 's injures and the destruction of the village.

"I wish Tsunade would recover soon , so i can fight to get stronger " Lee said to Gai while having his arm and chest covered with bandages.

" We just have to pray Tsunade doesn't die from her injuries ! " Neji replied.

" Don't be so glam Neji . Tsunade is the strongest woman in the world, it would take more than the village blowing up on her to put her down " Gai stated.

" How bad are Neji's injuries ? " Tenten asked them.

" His physical wounds have been healed up however his Keirakukei has been severely damage and twisted with his Chakra valves coated with a dark Chakra which is blocking Chakra flow throughout his body. Unless the thing is surgically removed, Lee would be unable to use his powers. At his condition, he can't be fully healed by Medical Ninjutsu . Tsunade would be needed to restore the damage to his Chakra flow " Neji explained to Tenten.

" Don't worry Grandma Tsunade would be better soon " Gai said to Lee.

" Anyone seen Naruto anywhere ? " Lee asked .

" He's been detained for blowing up the village ! " Neji answered.

" He did all this ? " Lee questioned.

" Yep however i don't approve of his detainment " Gai answered.

" Why would you not approve Gai ? Naruto's unstable and a threat to this village " Neji questioned.

" Because Danzō only cares about scoring political points, he doesn't really care about the well-being of Naruto. Having Naruto chained up in the village isn't going to make Konoha safer, if anything this village is even more vulnerable if we keep him chained into this village forever " Gai explained to the team.

" Still , what can we do about it ? If we let him free, he might become the Nine Tails again " Neji asked.

" I don't know but it seems like Danzō's actions is only going to make things worse treating Naruto like a caged animal " Tenten answered.

" We should protest and have Naruto freed from prison " Lee stated.

" And what good would that do ? Half the village including Danzō want Naruto in chains, there's no convincing Danzō of this , we can only hope Tsunade makes a recovery soon " Gai said to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

8:00 P.M. Ichigo arrives with Orihime,Rukia and Tatsuki to Karakura high school. Ichigo meets his friends at school who are happy to see him recover

" Hey Ichigo ! " Keigo shouted happy to see Ichigo as he rushes to hug him but Ichigo knocks down Keigo with a causal bump in the shoulders.

" Looks like you finally recovered in the hospital " Mizuro said to Ichigo.

" Yeah the wounds were pretty nasty ! " Ichigo replied.

" I always came to visit you everyday , it's a good thing you're alive " Orihime said to Ichigo as she hugs him

" Ichigo was injured ? " Tatsuki asked.

" You were visiting Ichigo in the hospital yesterday , he was hit by a truck " Uryū answered.

" We were absent from school yesterday to visit Ichigo and make sure he gets out of the hospital " Chad explained to Tatsuki.

" Something doesn't seem right ,i don't remember Ichigo being hit by a truck nor do i remember leaving school yesterday . What's going on here ? " Tatsuki said to herself as she looks at Ichigo.

" We got class to attend to right now ! " Uryū said to his friends.

" Right ! " everyone else replied as they head into class.

The teacher then goes to say hello to Ichigo.

" Ichigo, you're back ! " Miasto said to Ichigo as she hugs him.

" You cut you hair teacher, i must say that you look good today " Ichigo said to the teacher.

" Thanks Ichigo, if you were older and i didn't have a husband, i would totally be with you " Misato joked around.

" I was starting to worry if i would've died from the accident ! " Ichigo stated.

All of the sudden Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika arrive at the classroom.

" Looks like we have some new students to introduced " Misato said to the students.

" What's with the short kid ? He looks like he belongs in grade school " one of the students asked.

" What's with the redhead guy with the tattoos and who's that skinhead ? " another student asked.

" What was that ? Who just called me a skinhead ? " Ikkaku shouted as he pulls out a wooden sword.

" Ignore them Ikkaku, they're just a bunch of normal human teenagers " Renji whispered tom Ikkaku's ear.

" Shut up, let me at them ! " Ikkaku shouted as he goes to fight the students.

" Calm down , you're disturbing the class ! " Keigo begged him.

" I see, you want to fight me too ? " Ikkaku said smiling at Keigo with an intimidating look only to get slapped down by Rangiku.

" Cut it out ,we need to be on our best behavior while we're here badly " Rangiku yelled at Ikkaku as she taps his bald head.

" What do you think you're doing slapping my head Rangiku ? " Ikkaku shouted .

" Don't make me tell Yachiru what you been up to " Rangiku answered.

" Okay , okay no need to get hasty ! " Ikkaku replied as Keigo stares at Rangiku's luscious boobs.

" What a lovely pair of melons you have, i want to touch them ! " Keigo shouted as he jumps at Rangiku once again only to get backhanded by Rangiku once again without Rangiku looking his direction.

" Enough clowning around, remember why we're here ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Right ! " everyone replied as they sit down in class.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

9:00 A.M. Konoha is undergoing more construction as excavators and bulldozers clear up the rubble which makes up everything within outer rim . Sakura and Shizune wake up as well as Sai and Kakashi. The skies in Konoha remain in darkness blocking out the sun and giving Konoha the look of a graveyard.

" Boy it looks like i won't be of any use to you guys for a full week " Kakashi said to his teammates.

" Well at least you still have an arm ! " Sai replied as he shows the stump which is his left arm.

" Don't worry , we're alive and well that's what's important " Kakashi replied as he rest in his bed.

Meanwhile Chōza, Shikaku and Inoichi are removing debris from the outer rim of the crater within North Konoha within ruins of Konoha's power plant.

" There's alot of debris to clear up here " Shikaku said to his team.

" Indeed , reconstruction would take months before we can get power restored within this village " Inoichi stated he removes a large slab of concrete.

" We need to get all this rubble and have it recycled into some building mortar and bricks , we can use all this scrap metal, wood and concrete to help rebuild structure within the village " Chōza replied.

" What about the plumbing of this village ? " Shikaku asked.

" That's going to be a huge problem ! " Inoichi answered.

" An even bigger problem is filing this gigantic crater up to ground level . We're 3 miles below sea level " Chōza stated.

" I don't think we can ever fill this hole up " Shikaku replied as they clear up the debris.

Meanwhile at another part of the village. Hinata is within the tent bandaging up her bodyguard Kō.

" Thank you Lady Hinata ! I appreciate you treating my wounds with the last of your own bandages " Kō said to Hinata.

" It's okay, Sakura and Shizune have the others handled as well as Ino. I just want to help everyone out given the entire village is shorthanded " Hinata replied as she works on the wounds.

" So Hinata , what do you plan to do now ? " Kō asked.

"Help more people out in this village, i must make sure everyone is happy " Hinata answered as she walks out the tent.

Meanwhile Shizune works on Sai's prosthetic arm after having eaten her breakfast .

" So Shizune , hows the mechanical arm coming along ? " Sakura asked.

" Fine, i just got started. It should be finished at 12:00 Noon " Shizune answered.

" Good, Sai could then still be a ninja ! " Sakura stated.

" Yeah , he might be a member of Root but he's still part of Konoha. I must help anyone who's in need of healing " Shizune replied.

" Still i just hope Lady Tsunade recovers soon enough " Sakura stated.

" Sakura, go make sure Tsunade is doing alright " Shizune said to Tsunade.

" Right ! " Sakura replied as goes to put a wet towel on Tsunade's head .

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's mind<strong>

I can't feel my body , am i dead ? Why can't i feel my body ? However i can still feel myself chained to this existence. Did everyone make it out alive ? Did i succeed in protecting my village ?

**Tsunade's pov**

**54 years ago**

I was born on August 2, 1947 to Tsuyoiude Senju , the son of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki and Chikyū Hanakyōda . I was the Granddaughter of the deceased First Hokage and the Princess of Uzushiogakure, i was also the grandniece of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. I was raised as the princess of the Senju clan .

My father was a powerful Jōunin who specialized in Taijutsu and was the best in the village in Taijutsu aside from the Third Hokage . He was a very muscular man who stood 7 feet tall. He had long wavy hair with a thick beard and mustache and had hairy arms resembling that of a biker . He was known as "_ Mountain fist_ " due to the immense strength he wields, his strength was almost the level of a Kage. He was 25 years old when i was born.

My mother was a skilled medical ninja who specialized in healing the wounded. Unlike me, my mother was of petite frame and had black hair and blue eyes . Her facial structure look alot like myself , especially the eye structure . She specialized in healing and Sealing Jutsu . She was 23 years old when i was born.

**50 years ago**

I was 4 years old when my little brother Nawaki was born. I was a small 4 year old girl when i saw my mother gave birth to my little brother.

" Mommy, what's going on ? " i said to my mother.

" Tsunade, this is your little baby brother Nawaki " my mother answered .

" Brother ? " i asked not knowing what brother was until then.

" He's your little brother , you would act as a little sister and protect him with your life " my mother said to me.

" I see , where's dad ? " i asked my mother only to see him walk into the house.

" Right here ! " my father answered as he brings flowers to his wife and held my little brother in his hands.

Then my grandmother walked in and saw my little brother and carried him in her arms. Mito was around 46 years old and was starting to age a bit with a few wrinkles forming around her eyes. She was considerably happy to see her son. My grandmother had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hairpins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of lipstick and had a diamond mark on her forehead.

" Mother ,what brings you here ? I thought you had business at Uzushiogakure and couldn't make it here " my father asked her as he hugs her.

" I figured i can't miss seeing my grandson being born . Hopefully he would take after your father and one day make a fine Hokage " grandma answered.

" Grandma ! " i said to her as i hugged her.

" My my , isn't Tsunade. You certainly carry the strength of your grandfather " Mito stated as holds onto her back.

" Grandma, did i hurt you again ? " i asked her as i started to cry. Even at the age of 4, i was unnaturally strong for my age .

" Don't cry my dear Tsunade, Grandma just has a small back cramp. It would take more than that to kill the undisputed strongest woman in the world " my grandmother answered.

" How strong are you grandma ? " i asked her.

" Very strong , one day when you become a Kunoichi, you'll understand how strong i am " Mito answered.

" Tsunade, you are to protect your brother him with your life. He's as important to this village as you are for you two have inherited the will of my father, the First Hokage. The man who formed this great village, one day you would both be Hokages and act as the kings of this great village " my father said to me as i cuddled my little brother in my arms.

**45 years ago**

5 years have passed since my brother was born . It was my first day as a Genin going into the Konoha Ninja Academy, my brother saw me leave to school.

" Hey sister ! " Nawaki said to me.

" What is it little brother ? " i asked her .

" Where are you going sister ? " my brother asked me.

" I'm going to train to become a ninja " i answered.

" A ninja, what's that ? " my brother asked.

" They are people who protect this village, one day i'm going to be Hokage and protect people within the village and protect you my little brother " i explained to my brother.

" That sounds cool, i'll like to be a ninja one day too " my brother stated.

" One day when you're older ! " i replied.

**44 years ago**

A year had passed by since i was in the Ninja Academy . I excelled in Taijutsu and Chakra control and was adept at basic Genjutsu, i was the popular girl in school . It was my second year in the Ninja Academy and i was taking my test .

" Okay then instead of self introductions , I want each of you to demonstrate your Ninjutsu skills ! Don't worry you aren't going to be is just so i can assess how to proceed with our ..we'll do a basic Jutsu, **Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_) Umm...First up is Orochimaru" the teacher said to us as i saw a kid with pale skin and long black hair walk up to do the test.

" Clone Jutsu is child's play ! " Orochimaru said stoically and calmly as if he was already a skilled ninja.

" Shut up, you always act so smug ! " a young boy shouted. He was a kid with white spiky hair who was even less mature than my little brother.

" Shut up, you buffoon ! " Orochimaru replied with a cool tone.

" Don't interrupt Orochimaru focus ! " i said to the moronic little boy.

" Okay , Orochimaru . Try it ! " the teacher commanded.

" Okay ! " Orochimaru replied as he does Ram →,Snake → and Tiger seals in 3 seconds to use the Jutsu " **Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_)" Orochimaru chanted as he creates a perfect clone of himself impressing everyone there.

" Amazing ! That was a prefect Bunshin ! " i shouted impressed by Orochimaru's immense talent.

" I can't tell which is the real deal " the teacher said also impressed by Orochimaru's clone Jutsu .

" It's so obvious to me ! This one ! " i said while hitting the clone but as expected , i didn't know it was a clone " H-Huh ? " Jiraiya said shocked that he missed the attack.

" Idiot ! " i yelled at him.

" Got you ! " Jiraiya shouted said he went to kick Orochimaru but he failed the kick after kicking a clone.

" Wrong again ! " Orochimaru replied as he jumps down from a tree he was hiding behind all this time.

" Orochimaru ! You're so awesome ! " i shouted with a fangirlsh blush.

" Amazing not only did he perform the clone technique at fast speeds but he created two clones while the real one moved elsewhere " the teacher said to Orochimaru stated shocked to see that.

" Humph ! Big deal , i can do Bunshin too !** Bunshin **(分身の術_Clone Jutsu_) " i chanted as i only did one hand seal and creates a lifeless clone. Everyone laughed at my stupidity and incompetence .

" That kid is such an idiot ! " said a random kid.

" Damn it ... " i said to himself while showing a piss off face of my failure.

" I don't know what your problem is, but quit lunging at me. Work on your ninja skills, you seriously suck at them " Orochimaru stated.

" What was that ? " i shouted as i tried to go to attack the kids but the teacher stopped me.

" Everyone! Quit making fun of Jiraiya! " the teacher said defending me.

" Sensei ! " i said cheerfully.

" Don't bother with this kid ! " the teacher replied coldly.

Me and Orochimaru developed a rivalry with each other during the academy school years of course this was no contest given Orochimaru was far above my level of talent as i recall from the day of our Shuriken training.

" Orochimaru, show us the basics ! " my teacher stated.

" Okay ! " Orochimaru replied as he was met with the same amount of praise as usual from me and many other girls .

" Sheesh! That Orochimaru always acts so arrogant ! So how come he's so popular ? " Jiraiya shouted in jealously while Orochimaru threw 6 shuriken with such speed and precision that they all hit the same log.

" Oh, well done Orochimaru ! " my teacher stated.

" Alright Orochimaru, you're so cool ! " said one of the fan girls.

" Hah! Show off! i can do that too ! " i arrogantly taunted.

" All right ! " Jiraiya replied psyched and posed to win however he failed epically with his own shuriken hitting a tree 5 inches near his teacher. One hitting the fence 30 feet away one hitting 10 feet near the first log ,two hitting the tree left of the log and the last one 7 feet left of it was expected to hit. Everyone then laughed at that moron for his failure.

" Are you shitty me ? Everyone of them missed ! " one of the students laughed at Jiraiya .

" Ha i was just fooling around ! " i said trying to play it off as if i was kidding around but no one bought that for a second. "Sensei! One more ! Just let me do it one more time! I'll get serious this time " Jiraiya stated.

" No, that's enough ! " my teacher replied " Okay who's next ? Hmmmm... Tsunade you're up next " the teacher said to me.

" Very well then ! " i replied as i picked up 6 shuriken . I hit 5 perfectly on point but the 6th one hit the log so hard that it went through it and almost hi the teacher.

" Boy looks like you passed Tsunade but be careful of where you're throwing those shuriken " the teacher said to me .

" Sorry teacher ! " i replied as i walked always ashamed of my strength as the students were scared of me.

**41 years ago**

3 years have passed since the academy . I achieved Genin level strength which wasn't surprising at all given i was from the Senju clan and the clan were naturally talented in Taijutsu. I was 13 years old while my little brother Nawaki was 9 years old . My father was 38 years old while my mother was 37 years old.

" Congratulations my daughter, you're one step closer to becoming a ninja like me " my father said to me.

" I can't wait for the test ! " i cheerfully stated.

" You're little brother is going to take an entrance exam, he'll join the academy and follow in your footsteps " my mother said to me.

" That sounds very cool ! " i said to my parents.

" Good luck out there ! " my father replied as i go to the training ground.

I took the Genin test with my friend Orochimaru under the Third's tutelage to see if i was comparable to a Genin. Orochimaru looked no different than he did in the academy only he was taller as well as me. Hiruzen had a small goatee and short dark brown, spiked hair while appearing to be in his 30's. He has been in power as the Hokage for 17 years and was well-known to be one of the strongest Kage in existence next to the First Hokage and titled God of Shinobi.

I arrived at the training ground only to meet that perverted moron Jiraiya , despite knowing him, this was the first time we actually speak.

" Hey there babe, i'm Jiraiya. Nice to meet you . It's okay if you write love letters later on " Jiraiya said to me.

" And why would i do that ? " i questioned him .

" Because i'm handsome and you have quite a slender body " he answered as he touched my flat chest.

" Why you dirty little pervert... .DON'T SCREW WITH ME ! " i replied in anger as i uppercut the pervert 140 feet high and he landed face first on the ground with a large bruise to his face.

" The bell test is to see who's qualified to be in the team . There are two bells , get then and you pass" Hiruzen stated.

" But there are only two bells ! " Jiraiya replied.

" Since there's only two bells.. " Hiruzen stated.

" At least one will have to tied to a log and fail the mission " Orochimaru answered.

" Very good Orochimaru. I would also tie you and eat lunch in front of you " Hiruzen replied.

" Hey Tsunade, if i get a bell , would you go out with me ? " Jiraiya asked me.

" Fine however if you fail to get one, you would leave me alone " i answered.

" Alright ! let's do this ! " i replied.

" Don't hold back, you can even use shuriken against me . You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me " Hiruzen stated.

" But that's too dangerous sensei " i told him.

" Yeah! I don't want to kill the Hokage of all people " Jiraiya arrogantly stated.

" Yeah coming from the guy with the lowest scores ! " Hiruzen replied calmly.

" I'm going to crush you ! " Jiraiya shouted charging at Hiruzen but Hiruzen easily gets behind him and holds back his kunai.

" I didn't say start yet ! " Hiruzen stated.

Me and Orochimaru applied stealth methods, staying hidden from Hiruzen however that moron Jiraiya still decided to call out Hiruzen .

" Let's fight like men, one on one ! " i stupidly said to the old man.

" Shinobi battle tactic # 1 Taijutsu. I'll teach you that first " Hiruzen sensei said to me as he holds out one finger .

" Do you think you beat me with just one finger ? Get real " Jiraiya arrogantly questioned .

" Don't worry, with your weak attacks i can block with just one finger " Hiruzen replied. This pissed Jiraiya off to the point of charging head first and attacking Hiruzen with a series of attacks, each of which are easily dodged by him.

" Time to end this, **Hiruzen Style : Mind Striking Finger** " Hiruzen chanted as he taps Jiraiya's head with his finger and knocks him out cold .

My first attempt to get the bell was a failure but it was a noble attempt. I set up a trap to trick Hiruzen and take the bell from her.

I activated the first trap by having a the area covered in smoke from a smoke bomb i detonated .

" You left your guard down ! " i said to Hiruzen as i uses a barrage of 30 punches towards my sensei but he easily evades the attack.

" You're foolish to think your attacks could affect a man like me given your friend Jiraiya couldn't starch my forehead " Hiruzen sensei said to me.

" Don't think that weakling could compare to me ! " i replied as i punched the tree behind him and with my strongest punch took down the tree .

" I must admit, you're strength is impressive for a kid your age but you can't hope to best a Kage " Hiruzen said to me.

" Then i'll prove myself more worthy by beating you once and for all " Tsunade replied as i threw 6 shuriken at Hiruzen while using the tress to conceal my movements but Hiruzen used his Chakra to easily break the shuriken.

" You need to do better than that ! " Hiruzen taunted as he taps me in the back of the head with his finger but he hit a substitute log he stabbed with a non lethal paper smoke bomb attached to it.

" Got you ! " i cheerfully shouted as the paper bomb explodes releasing non lethal smoke . I then threw 3 more kunai coming at him

" Not bad, you're pretty cunning ! " Hiruzen stated as he sees the kunai are rigged with exploding tags but he dodges them which releases more smoke.

" I got you ! " i stated as i cut the rope sending a giant 15 foot long, 1,000 lb log heading towards him .

" Not a bad trick however not good enough " Hiruzen replied as he throws 4 kunai through the log splitting it to pieces, he then pins my clothes down to the tree pinning me to the tree.

" Damn it ! " i shouted.

" Not a bad set of traps but try better next time ! " Hiruzen stated as he leaves the area.

Later on that day, i found my chance again when that moron Jiraiya acted as a distraction by getting himself ensnared in a tree trap hanging upside down.

" You're a fool Jiraiya, falling for the oldest trick in the book . You are so idiotic " Hiruzen stated only for a tree to fall on him, that tree was where i was ensnared in . Tsunade then used the opportunity to steal the bell from him.

" Thanks for helping me get the bell dumbass ! " i taunted as i suck my tongue and leaves the area.

" I guess i underestimated your resourcefulness Tsunade, good job " Hiruzen said to me.

Orochimaru then appears holding a bell as well.

" How did you get the bell ? " i asked him.

" I was able to use one of my Jutsus to catch him off guard " Orochimaru answered.

" You're so awesome ! " i stated.

" Thank you ! " Orochimaru replied as he walked away from me.

Later i decided to taunt Jiraiya about him falling the bell test.

" Hehehehehe, looks like i won the bet . You got to go to the log after all " i taunted.

" Shut up, you flat chested chopping board ! " Jiraiya shouted .

" What did you say ,you perverted dumbass ? !" i yelled.

" Hey, now . That's enough! Tsunade and Orochimaru can go home now " Hiruzen sensei said to them.

" Okay! " i replied as she walked away from the area.

" Fine master ! " Orochimaru also replied as he walked away leaving me tied to the pole.

Later on that night, my parents were happy to see me become a Genin. My father was happy to see me and hugs me for me being a Genin.

" My precious Tsunade is growing up very fast " my father said to me.

" It seems like we have a future Hokage here " my mother stated.

" My sister sure is strong ! " Nawaki replied.

" How was the first day at the Ninja Academy ? " i asked my little brother.

" Fine big sis , the teachers were nice to me and an i passed the entrance exam " my brother answered.

" That's good to know my brother !" i stated.

" One day, i'm going to be Hokage like our grandfather before us " my brother replied.

" You can be Hokage after i'm done being Hokage " i stated.

" Okay then ! " my brother replied.

Later on when i was about to go to sleep, my grandmother walks in with a necklace in her hands as a gift to me. My grandmother was now 50 years and had wrinkles around her eyes and her hair was a shade lighter than it was before.

" You really proved yourself of having alot of potential my dear Tsunade " my grandmother said to me.

" Thanks grandmother ! " i replied.

" I want to give you this ! " Mito said to me as she gives me a crystal gem necklace.

" It's beautiful, what is this necklace ? " i asked her.

_"_ It's not just a necklace… The village is your grandpa's treasure. It's called the** Kesshōseki** (結晶石, _Crystal Gem_ ) " my grandmother answered.

" Kesshoseki ? " i asked her.

" It was given to me by your grandfather when we engaged with each other . Your grandfather said to my on his deathbed to past it down to the next generation, one who has the most potential to be Hokage or someone you care for the most " my grandmother explained to me.

" How much money did he pay to make this ? " i asked her.

" Three mountains worth of gold and diamonds could be bought with the profits made from this necklace . A total of **500,000,000 ryō**( $ 50,000,000 U.S. dollars ) could be gain from the profits " she answered.

" That's alot of money ! " i stated.

" This is not for sale Tsunade. Money is not what matters, what matters is that necklace you wear represents the Will of Fire. Never let it go to the wrong hands , protect it! Because you are the granddaughter of the founder of Konoha, the First Hokage ! " my grandmother said to me.

" I want to be like grandpa someday… I will be honored with the name Hokage, because being Hokage is my dream " i replied as i grabbed the necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

10:00 A.M. Danzō walks out of the village with several of his Root members with him.

" Lord Danzō , it seems you're heading out ! " one of the Root members asked him.

" Yes, i 'm going to the capital to demand my Hokage position " Danzō answered.

Danzō is then joined up by village elders and former teammates, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

" It's been awhile since we been out in the open like this Danzō " Homura said to him.

" Indeed but then again with the village destroyed, my daily life has went on a serious halt " Koharu replied.

" It's that damn Fifth Hokage's fault for not keeping the Nine Tails contained here in Konoha and instead letting him be a ninja. Had Naruto never left Konoha to be an Ninja , we wouldn't have this problem " Danzō ranted.

" We apologize for not helping out in the fighting ! " Homura stated.

" Don't worry about it, i honestly didn't expect the Shinigmai to be this strong. If i barely was able to beat them, i doubt you guys would fare much better " Danzō explained to his former teammates .

" We might not maintain Kage level strength like you have but we're still at least on par with one. After all,we were once Team Tobirama " Homura replied.

" It doesn't matter either way. We're currently the most powerful people alive , it's been a long time but i would finally become Hokage of this village and run the village the way it was meant to be run for decades " Danzō explained to his friends.

" A village that maintains it's conservative principles . A village where morality and purity would exist " Houmra stated.

" No more liberal policies like diplomacy and negotiations which only serves to weaken this great village " Koharu replied.

" Once i'm Hokage, Konoha will undergo a change of policies that would make Konoha like it was back in the days of the founding of this village " Danzō said to his friends as they walk out of the village.

Meanwhile at the other side of the village. Chōza ,Inoichi and Shikaku get word about Danzō's meeting with the Daimyō by message from the ANBU forces.

" An emergency meeting has been called . Shikaku, your presence is required by the Daimyō as the representative of all Jōunin in the village and as Jōunin Commander " the ANBU said to Shikaku.

" Already ? I understand ! " Shikaku replied.

" He's already making his move !" Chōza stated.

" This is ridiculous, Tsunade hasn't even recovered yet " Inoichi shouted.

" I knew it would come down to this, leave it to me guys. I'll try hard to delay or even stop Danzō from obtaining his Hokage position " Shikaku replied as he heads out of the village.

Meanwhile news camera and vehicles around the crater with a few helicopters in the air recording the events of what happened to Konoha.

" This is Fire News Network with a breaking news report . Konohagakure has been wiped out by a massive explosion 22 hours ago, an estimated 280,000 people died in the attack. Konoha was attacked by a terrorist organization known as the Gotei 13 which is believed to be directly linked to the Akatsuki terrorist organization. Konoha is recovering from the attack but the recovery is going to be slow given the scale of the crater " the news reporter stated as the report goes worldwide.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in <strong>**Sunagakure**

Kankurō is working on his puppet while Temari is polishing her fan when they get the report and hear the somber news.

" It can't be ! " Temari said with her jaw dropping to the ground.

" Those Shinigmai bastards, they done it. I can't believe they done it " Kankurō stated as he clenches his fist.

Baki walks into the room when he hears the news . He's wearing a Kazekage robe wielding a sword in his scabbard underneath the robe.

" You heard what happened to Konoha ? " Baki asked them.

" It's on the news right now !" Temari answered.

" Damn it, it seems like Konoha got hit the worst by the recent events " Baki stated.

" Do you think they can overcome that level of damage without a Hokage Baki sensei ? We have it hard enough without a Kazekage ourselves " Kankurō asked.

" I honestly don't know ...But that village has him " Baki answered.

" I just hope everything goes well for them " Temari stated.

" Konoha is part of our alliance, we can't shrug it off as someone else problem . Rebuilding a village that has been destroyed is not an easy task . Above all ,they must fill the void created by an absent Hokage " Baki explained to them.

" You're right! Form and political and psychological standpoint, being without their Hokage and their leader and pillar has got to hurt badly " Kankurō replied.

" Do you think they can overcome the damage the Shinigami caused without a Hokage, Baki ? " Temari questioned.

" Anything is possible ! " Baki answered.

" We have to prepare to head out at 3 :00 P.M. to the Kage summit " Temari said to Baki.

" Yep ! " Baki replied.

" You look more down than usual , what's wrong ? " Kankurō asked.

" It's just that i feel uncomfortable being in this position of power. It's tough enough for me to fill in the gaps left behind by the Kazekage. I might be the most powerful and skilled Jōunin in Sunagakure but the grim reality is that even my powers can't compare to that of a Kage especially to Gaara who is both a Jinchūriki and the son of the Fourth Kazekage... I feel like i'm a small fish within a tank of sharks " Baki explained to his team.

" Don't let that discourage you, you might not be in Gaara's league of power but you made up for it in being a great leader " Temari stated.

" I guess you're right, still i really wish Gaara was here right about now " Baki said to his students.

" We all do !" Temari and Kankurō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ujimushi no Su <strong>(蛆虫の巣, _Nest of Maggots_)** Soul Society**

11:00 A.M. Gaara is trapped within the lowest cell in the nest within a Sekkiseki prison preventing him from escaping. Gaara is mediating in the cell.

" I need to learn to control this power in me. If i can finally control this power in me , i can escape from this place and take this place down from the inside " Gaara said to himself as he goes into his inner world.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's Inner World<strong>

Gaara is within his inner world when he meets the Shukaku within a canyon like area.

" Well ,well isn't it the Son of the Fourth Kazekage. What are you doing in this world ? " Shukaku asked him.

" I came to tame your powers and fully control you " Gaara answered.

" HAHAHAHAHA , no human who's tried to control my power ever lived from it and either died or have become insane, you must have a deep desire for power and destruction " Shukaku laughed at him.

" I don't wish to have power for destruction, i wish to have power to protect my friends and the people within Sunagakure " Gaara explained to Shukaku.

" You're just a foolish brat who's out of your league , you can't compare to my power " Shukaku replied.

" Then allow me to show you how i'm matured from that " Gaara stated as he goes to attack Shukaku.

" Bring it on brat ! " Shukaku replied as he creates a wave of sand at Gaara.

" **Sand Tsunami **" Gaara and Shukaku chanted as they go to attack each other with sand as Gaara attempts to fully control his Tailed Beast.

" Given the cell i'm in restricts my Chakra and negates all of it, it's the perfect time to learn to control my Tailed Beast without it taking me over " Gaara said to himself as he struggles to fight against the Shukaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 11 barracks<strong>

Kenpachi is feeling down losing to Tsunade sitting on his porch.

" That woman , she messed me up so bad. I never felt this kind of fear in a while. The first time i was truly defeated was against her " Kenpachi said to himself only to get interrupted by Unohana.

" Looks like you're not feeling yourself today " Unohana said to Kenpachi.

" What are you doing here ? " Kenpachi asked her.

" Yachiru said that you're feeling down for losing to the Hokage " Unohana answered.

" I never thought that i could be so easily beaten by them" Kenpachi stated.

" It's alright , you'll be fine ! " Unohana replied.

" Do you know what it feels like when you feel like you've become as strong as you possibly can and yet despite fighting with all your strength you still lose ? " Kenpachi asked her.

" Yeah several times but i picked myself up and continue to get stronger " Unohana replied.

" Still , i wish i could get stronger. That battle made me realized that i reached the limit of strength using my sword. I wish to known the name of my Zanpakutō but i can't seem to get it to work. Maybe i'm really not fit to be a Captain after all " Kenpachi stated moping about being weak in comparison to a Kage.

" If you wish to know the name of your blade and get stronger, train under me Kenpachi " Unohana said to Kenpachi.

" You mean you can help me unlock my power ? " Kenpachi asked her.

" You have a vast amount of hidden power inside you but with the inability to call the name of your Zanpakutō, your power is weakened severely. If you were able to defeat two Captains in the past and two Jōunins more recently within the hibernation state of your Shikai , imagine the full extent of your power with an awaken Shikai and even more so with a Bankai. In fact if you were to gain a Bankai, you would be stronger than even myself " Unohana explained to him.

" I see, very well then. I wish to get stronger so i can finally defeat a kage and become the strongest Kenpachi in Soul Society history " Kenpachi cheerfully stated as he gains his resolve.

" Come to me later after dinner , we'll begin our training there " Unohana said to Kenpachi.

" Who better to train me than the person who was one who defeated me for the first time in my life " Kenpachi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinokoku Shihon<strong> ( 火の国の資本 _Fire Country Capital )_

12:00 P.M. 200 miles southeast from Konoha, the council meeting begins within the Daimyō palace. Everyone within the meeting awaits the Daimyō to sit down and begin the meeting.

" All people ,we came here for the meeting regarding the affairs of Konoha " the Daimyō said to his men.

" Konoha was wiped out by the explosion caused by the Gotei 13 and the Nine Tailed Demon fox. Hundred of thousands are dead and many more are wounded. Everything has been gone from the Akatsuki /Shinigmai assault " Danzō said to the Daimyō.

" We must thank you guys for giving us some food supplies for Konoha to feed on for at least a few weeks " Homura stated.

" You're welcome ! " the Daimyō replied.

" With everything that's happened to your village,we are willing to continue supporting Konoha " one of the Daimyō's men said to Danzō's group.

" First we need to put together a budget for the cost of repairing Konoha . Given the estimated figures , repair cost are going to cost a total of **810,000,000,000** **ryō**( $ 81, 000,000,000 U.S. dollars ). With the national budget of **38 trillion ryō**( $ 3,800, 000,000,000 U.S. dollars ) money isn't that big of an issue however the issue is reconstruction itself and trying to make up for the hundreds of Shinobi killed in battle to keep up a fighting force that could protect this country from invaders " one of the advisers explained to Danzō and his group.

" Now that we discussed the budget, there's another important matter to speak about . About the section of the new Hokage " Danzō said to his advisers .

" It's just as i thought, he's trying to seize power. I knew it would come down to this . I must delay this as much as possible " Shikaku said to himself.

" Don't you think you should wait until Tsunade recovers ? " the Daimyō asked.

" Tsunade remains in a comatose state . Konoha is in ruins and Tsunade remains in a coma ,it's currently unknown if Tsunade would even awaken or if her life would end " Koharu answered.

" Besides it was her incompetence that lead to the destruction of Konoha , we don't need her ruining national security " Homura replied.

" I see, what about Jiraiya ? I always thought that Jiraiya would be next, i always liked him " the Daimyō stated.

" He's dead ! " Danzō answered.

" Really ? " the Daimyō asked.

" Jiraiya died protecting the village ! " Homura stated.

" So who else is there ? " the Daimyō asked.

" In that case i... " Danzō stated only to get interrupted by Shikaku.

" I recommend Kakashi Hatake ! " Shikaku replied causing Danzō to angrily stare at Shikaku.

" I see, you're trying to stall ? Shrewd Shikaku but it's not going to work " Danzō said to himself.

" The son of the White Fang , huh ? Yes! Why not ?What do the rest of you think ? " the Daimyō asked.

" Indeed...He's powerful , renowned and virtuous but perhaps a bit too young ? " said one of the advisers.

" Minato was younger, he was 23-24 when we first appointed him and the Third Hokage was appointed at just age 14 " one of the advisers answered.

" The real issue is his strength, while he's strong enough to hold his own with a Kage, can he really defeat one in a fight ? " another adviser asked.

" Who was Kakashi's master ? " one of the advisers questioned.

" The Fourth Hokage " Homura answered.

" Is that so ? If i'm not mistaken ...Jiraiya was the Fourth Hokage's master and the Third hokage was Jiraiya's master. There seems to be no problem at all is there ? Alright then i..." the Daimyō asked only to get interrupted by Danzō.

" The Third Hokage's teachings and policies is what practically destroyed Konoha. Had Konoha stood out of the affairs of Sunagakure,the Gotei 13 wouldn't attack us . This is what happens when one sympathizes with foreigners and meddles with affairs not beneficial to the village. The Third Hokage's beliefs are nothing more but bleeding heart liberal naive beliefs . That naivete throughout the ages allowed our ally, Sunagakure to betray us and allowed Orochimaru to lead a campaign to destroy Konoha. It allowed the rise of the Akatsuki and now the Gotei 13 and it allowed Sasuke, a survivor of the Uchiha to go rogue and work underground !What sort of Hokage do we need now ? ! Someone who can handle the aftermath of the destruction of the village and change the Ninja World by enforcing Ninja laws . I will become a Hokage like no other ! " Danzō ranted as he starts to win over the advisers.

" We do have a leader who's capable of all this, his name is Kakashi Hatake " Shikaku responded trying to keep Danzō from becoming Hokage.

" Face it, Kakashi might have the skills but he lacks the power needed to be Hokage , mind you i saved your team from a rampaging 6 tails " Danzō said to Shikaku staring at him.

" Is this true ? " one of the advisers asked.

" Yeah... it's true ! " Shikaku reluctantly answered.

" I made up my mind ! Danzō Shimura, i appoint you as the Sixth Hokage! " the Daimyō declared as Danzō smiles.

" Damn it ! I failed , now Konoha has another mess to deal with " Shikaku said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo is at the rooftop eating lunch with his friends Keigo and Mizuiro. Ichigo is still thinking about the destruction caused by his inner Hollow.

" My inner hollow is out of control. He's gotten even worse than he ever was before , to think he could eliminate an entire city with a single Cero . I never thought he could be capable of such destruction. I can't believe the destruction caused by him . I just wish all of this just goes away " Ichigo said to himself as he stares with a blank sad look on his face.

" Ichigo! " Keigo said to Ichigo waking him up.

" Uh..Keigo ! " Ichigo said to Keigo.

" Are you feeling alright ? ! " Mizuro asked.

" I'm fine, i just backed out for a second " Ichigo answered with a depressed look on his face.

" Those injuries must of taken a toll on your psyche " Keigo stated.

" Yeah, being gone from school for 2 1/2 weeks and not seeing my friends would do that to you " Ichigo replied.

" So what do you want to do after school Ichigo ? " Keigo asked.

" I got homework to make up for, i'll hang out with you guys tomorrow. We'll probably play soccer tomorrow " Ichigo answered.

" I see, good luck that ! " Mizuiro replied.

" I feel so distant from my friends ,family and my life . Even though the Soul Society made it seem i never left them, i still feel lost in my own world " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to eat lunch.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya looks around the school for hollows in his Soul form while his mod soul sits in the bathroom . However he finds no hollows and meets up with Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

" The area is clear ! " Hitsugaya said to his friends.

" This is boring, i haven't seen any action all day " Ikkaku yawned while wielding his sword in his hand.

" Yeah, very uneventful ! " Yumichika replied.

" Let's be glad things are boring and not life threatening . After the hell we went through yesterday, i'm glad we have this brief period of peace " Renji stated.

" I agree with Renji, let's enjoy this moment of peace while we can " Hitsugaya replied.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the school at the courtyard . Rukia is with the other girls as well as Rangiku and Orihime.

" So you finally return from vacation ? " Michiru asked Rukia.

" Yep, me and my older brother were on a family vacation in Italy " Rukia answered .

" Where are you from ? " Tatsuki asked Rangiku.

" Ireland, i'm an exchange student from Dublin " Rangiku answered.

" You don't sound Irish ! " Tatsuki stated.

" I was raised in America ! " Rangiku replied only to be grabbed from behind.

" You're so hot ! " Chizuru cheerfully shouted as she gropes Rangiku's boobs but Rangiku grabs her .

" Looks like i have an admirer of my boobs " Rangiku replied as she knocks out Chizuru with her boobs.

" Damn she knocked out Chizuru with her boobs " Michiru said to Rangiku.

" So Rangiku, you mind we talk in private ? " Orihime asked.

" Sure Orihime ! " Rangiku answered as they go into private .

Orihime and Rangiku are in the bathroom when they talk in private about Ichigo.

" So how are things with you ? " Rangiku asked.

" Fine ! " Orihime asked.

" What about Ichigo ? " Rangiku asked again.

" Things are fine ! " Orihime answered.

" So what are your feelings of him ? " Rangiku questioned.

" I really care for him and i'll do anything to help him out " Orihime answered.

" By the way, thank you for saving my life Orihime " Rangiku said to Orihime as she hugs Orihime.

" Your welcome however, i don't know how i could bring people back from the dead, if anything i don't know who i really am anymore " Orihime stated.

" What you are is a powerful strong woman with a power hidden deep inside your heart. If you want to stand side to side by Ichigo , you must master this level of power " Rangiku said to Orihime.

" I guess you're right ! " Orihime replied.

" So tell me how much you care for Ichigo ! " Rangiku said to Orihime .

" I care for him alot , i think i might be falling in love with him " Orihime stated.

" If that's the case, i'll help you get Ichigo " Rangiku stated.

" Really, you'll do that for me ? " Orihime asked.

" I literally owe you my life , nothing else i can do could pay you off for your debt " Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Root Underground base<strong>

Hinata sneaks in dressed as a Root member again to go to comfort Naruto but she sees Naruto feeling sick from an unknown reason.

" Naruto, i have some lunch for you ! " Hinata said to Naruto only to see Naruto sick .

" Hi...na...ta ! " Naruto said to Hinata as vomit comes out of his mouth.

" NARUTO! " Hinata shouted as she rushes to remove the chains on him.

" I'm not feeling so well ! " Naruto stated.

" What's going on ? " Hinata asked him.

" My body, it's in pain ! " Naruto answered.

" Naruto! **Byakugan** ! " Hinata chanted as she uses her vision to check Naruto's body and sees a growing infection of dark red energy spreading through his body.

" ARRRGH ! " Naruto screamed in pain as he thrashes around in pain as blood starts to come out his mouth.

Hinata then hears Root members coming from Naruto's screaming.

" What's going on ? " one of the Root members asked.

" Naruto needs medical treatment " Hinata answered dressed up as a Root member .

" Take him to Lady Shizune's immediately, Hotaru's too busy healing more villagers " one of the Root members said to Hinata.

" Fine ! " Hinata replied as she carries Naruto to Shizune with 2 Root members with her.

* * *

><p><strong>100 miles north of Konoha<strong>

1:00 P.M. Omoi ,Karui and Samui walk to the village .

" What'll i do ? " Omoi asked his red-haired partner.

" Huhh ? " Karui answered.

" Well , you know there are alot of hot girls in Konoha,what am i supposed to if they all make confessions of to me at once ? " Omoi said to her white-haired friend.

" What the hell this has to do with our mission ? Why don't you just go out with all of them ? " Karui answered .

" But...when the time comes to leave Konoha and they say they can't bear to part with me, what'll i do ? I'd be so scared if they suggest something like a lover's suicide " Omoi stated over thinking again.

" So are you happy or scared ? What are you trying to say ? We haven't even reached Konoha yet. You're already over thinking things, that's just creepy ! " Karui shouted at him

" I'm sure you wouldn't mind a fine-looking guy with a super handsome face was hitting on you " Omoi stated.

" Why can't you just say handsome guy ? Now that you mentioned it Omoi, i will love to meet a tall hot rich ninja " Kauri stated thinking about a rich handsome ninja.

" Now who's overthinking ? That will never happen with your boobs " Omoi replied pissing off his redhead friend.

" WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT HUH ? " Karui shouted as she throws a rock towards Omoi.

" Can't you be more careful ? What if that stone smashed into a boulder and it crumbles and the falling rocks hit another bigger rock and that causes an even bigger rockslide that then hits a mountain and the mountain erupts and the mountain explodes that creates a massive landslide that falls over Konoha and wipes it out " Omoi stated overthinking things yet again.

" LIKE I SAID,YOU'RE THE ONE OVERTHINKING THINGS HERE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS ! " Karui shouted.

" Enough arguing , we should be at Konoha in an hour . Let's go ! " Samui said to her team as they head out to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha<strong>

Shizune finishes the prosthetic limb for Sai and is now attaching the limb to Sai's left arm socket where his left arm once was.

" That should do it , you would need 5 days for your body to get use to your limb surgery. Don't do any missions for now " Shizune said to Sai.

" Right ! " Sai replied as his left arm is in a cast while his body adapts to his new limb.

" Consider yourself lucky to have such a strong left arm . Your left arm should be stronger now than ever before " Shizune said to Sai.

" I'm at your debt Shizune and Sakura, Thank you for letting me continue to be a ninja " Sai said to them as he leaves the hospital.

" I'll hold you up to that eventually ! " Sakura replied winking at him.

" That was amazing Surgery Shizune ! " Sakura said to Shizune .

" Thank you ! " Shizune stated.

" Your welcome ! " Sakura replied.

" How's Lee's condition ? " Shizune asked him.

" He's doing better, the poison Chakra in his body has been suppressed thanks to the special bandages i put on him , it should hold out as long as Lee doesn't try to overwork his body " Sakura stated.

" Given this is Rock Lee we're talking about, that's going to be very hard ! " Shizune replied.

Suddenly Naruto is carried in by Hinata disguised as a Root member as well as 2 Root members. Naruto is sick from the dark Chakra from the aftermath of Ichigo's Getsuga Kussakuyari.

" Naruto what happened to you ? " Sakura shouted as she grabs him and puts him on the hospital bed .

" I'm feeling sick ... i don't know what's wrong with me " Naruto answered puking up some blood.

" I brought him here when he was coughing up blood " Hinata stated disguising herself as an Root member.

" He's badly hurt , his organs are damaged badly " Sakura stated as she puts her hands on the wound.

" It's the same problem Lee had earlier today ! " Shizune replied.

" What problem ? " Naruto asked.

" Lee's body was flowing with a dark poisonous Chakra from his battle with an Orange haired Shinigmai who wielded a black sword " Sakura answered.

" You mean Ichigo Kurosaki ? " Naruto asked.

" Wait , Lee fought someone that powerful ? " Sakura questioned.

" No wonder Lee was defeated. Not even my own power was enough to defeat him and i was forced to transform into that monster " Naruto explained to them.

" You seem to have took the worst of the hit. You would of died had not for your Nine Tails Chakra " Shizune stated.

" What do you mean ? " Naruto asked her.

" Your heart was pierced by a powerful sword strike straight through the heart. The drill like strike caused a massive rupture of all your vital organs and then leaked a deadly poison inside your body in the form of dark Chakra . Had not for the Nine Tails inside you, you would've died . It seems the attack 's effect had a delayed side effect due to the Nine Tails Chakra unlike Lee who felt the symptoms shortly after the attack happened " Shizune answered.

" Damn it, i would not let that happen again " Naruto stated.

" You're not giving up on being a Ninja are you ? " Sakura asked him.

" I was thinking about it before but then i changed my mind. I'll have to be the biggest fool to give up now...Once grandma Tsunade gets up, i'm going to get stronger so i can get payback for what they did to this village " Naruto explained to them.

" What made you change your mind Naruto ? " Sakura asked.

" I realized i was being a fool yesterday. Once i figured it that Jiraiya died to protect me, i'll be worse than scum to foresake what he always fought for. I'm sorry Sakura... for nearly giving up my Ninja way " Naruto answered.

" I'm glad to have the old you back, i was afraid i lost you forever " Sakura replied with tears in her eyes.

" Same here , still i have trouble forgiving myself for what i done. I shouldn't have been so reckless back there " Naruto said to Sakura.

" It's not your fault though. Just be grateful you're still one else could've survived a direct stab to the heart like that but then again you are the host of the Nine Tailed Fox " Shizune stated as she starts to to heal Naruto's wounds.

" This is going to hurt Naruto, we need to extract enough of the poison out of you so your body doesn't deteriorate and you become the Nine Tails again " Sakura said to Naruto as she straps Naruto to the bed.

" **Saikan Chūshutsu **(細患抽出の術_Poison Extraction Jutsu_) " Shizune chanted as she forms Chakra around the water in the bucket and it forms into a bubble .

" **Saikan Chūshutsu **(細患抽出の術_Poison Extraction Jutsu_)" Sakura chanted as she also forms Chakra around the water in the bucket and it forms into a bubble .

" Alright here goes nothing ! " Shizune said them as she pushes a large volume of the medicinal fluid through the incision at his chest. The fluid then draws the poison out of the chest cavity and used as a medium through which the poison is suspended and then forced out of Naruto.

" ARRRGGGH ! " Naruto shouted in pain as he screams in pain from the removal of the poison.

" Calm down Naruto !" Shizune said to Naruto trying to calm him down.

" Brace yourself Naruto ! " Sakura replied as they extract the poison out of Naruto's body . The poison comes out as a black and red flame like Chakra that is bubbly similar to a Tailed Beast Chakra.

" That's the poison ? It's moving around like it's part of the Kyuubi Chakra " Shizune stated frightened at seeing the poison. Sakura dumps the black and red Chakra into the bucket as it melts the water in the bucket.

" It's worse than Lee's condition as well as Kankurō. It's a miracle his body didn't break down from the poisonous Chakra in him . Any other person would of died in hours of this toxin and yet Naruto still stands " Sakura explained to Shizune.

" It's actually kind of a good thing Danzō has him confined . The darkness Chakra in his body has severed his Keirakukei, making difficult if not impossible for him to mold Chakra without being taken over by the tailed beast. His Keirakukei and Tenketsu need repair but the only person capable of doing that without killing Naruto is still asleep " Shizune stated as she stares at Tsunade.

" We just have to pull through for him ! " Sakura replied as the Root members walk out.

Hinata turns around to see Naruto being healed up.

" Naruto , hopefully you recover from you injuries " Hinata said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo is busy thinking about the events that happened yesterday while sitting in class.

" My arm hurts, so does my chest and entire body. I can still feel the pain of that attack i was hit by yesterday " Ichigo said to himself as he thinks back to Yesterday.

**Yesterday**

**Ichigo's pov**

I fought that Naruto kid and he turned out to be my toughest fight in my entire life . We stood at the opposite sides. I was in my full Vizard mask form and he was in his 3 tailed form.

" Now i'm gonna take Gaara back !" Naruto shouted as he forms a spiraling compact sphere forming a tornado around him that then forms an aura shaped like the face of the Nine Tails. Naruto's aura creates a loud bell-like screech after being formed . Naruto created four large points, making the Rasengan appear as a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The Rasenshuriken then turns red-orange .

" Well bring it ! " i replied as i charged up Reiatsu around me which becomes a dense black and dark blue spiral of energy that becomes an energy drill around me. I stopped twirling around my Bankai as the energy forming around my sword. My Bankai became a large energy drill i held with two hands as an aura of my Vizard mask appears over i and my eyes glew blue while my eyeballs were black.

"**Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " i chanted as i gathered all my power together and stood staring at Naruto.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(風遁・螺旋手裏剣_Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken_ ) " Naruto chanted as he gathers all his power to attack me.

Both of us jumped at each other to attack each other coming at each other. Both attacks collide with each other. Naruto's Rasenshuriken being held in his left arm is clashing with my Getsuga Kussakuyari .The attacks form a massive 10 foot diameter sphere of energy around us as we struggle to overpower each other.

" You think you are a hero for what you're doing ? You're being used by people who you think care for you " Naruto said to me .

" Spare me the small talk ! " i replied as i poured more of my spiritual power into the attack.

" That power of yours, is the only reason they care for you. No sooner do you become stronger, your so called friends would betray you and be afraid of you " Naruto stated.

" Don't compare me to you, i'll risk my soul to protect my friends and my friends care for me " i shouted.

" That's the same thing i plan to do " Naruto shouted.

" NARUTOOOOOO! " i shouted as he comes closer towards me.

" ICHIGOOOOOO! " Naruto replied as he comes towards me.

Both attacks hit their mark and the 30 foot diameter energy bubble between the two fighters shatter as it forms into a massive explosive wave which sends rocks flying upwards into the sky.

At that moment both of our attacks hit. I hit him straight through the heart with my Tensa Zangetsu however i was hit in the heart by his Rasenshuriken. At that moment, my body was being ripped apart by needles as i felt all of them strike my body cutting me up.

"ARRGHGGHGHGHRAAHWARH !" i screamed in pain as every part of my body except my face protected by my Hollow Mask was hit. My lungs and body were bleeding out badly.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" I felt as if i was going to die in that moment . It was far more painful than anything i ever felt. Every ounce of my body felt unimaginable pain. Each of those tiny needles felt as painful as being lacerated by Byakuya's bankai. Even in my human body, i can still feel the agonizing pain. It feels as it my body has glass in it's bloodstream and it's cutting me up ...ARRAGH " Ichigo said to himself as he grunts in pain with everyone noticing Ichigo's pain.

" Ichigo, are you feeling alright ? " Miasto asked her student.

" I'm...fine ARRGH ! " Ichigo answered only to cough up blood.

" Ichigo! " Orihime shouted as she rushes over to grab him.

" Is he going to be alright ? " Keigo said to his friends panicking at the site of Ichigo collapsing.

" Teacher, permission to take Ichigo to the nurse office ? " Rukia asked the teacher.

" Sure , make sure he's okay !" Miasto answered.

" What about me ? I want to help too " Orihime asked.

" Same here ! " Chad stated.

" Ditto ! " Uryū replied.

" Sure, go ahead ! " Misato answered.

" Allow me to come with them ! " Keigo stated as he rushes out the door only to be stopped by his teacher.

" Oh no you don't, you been falling behind grades. You're not allowed out of 7th period English class " Miasto stated.

" Favoritism, Favoritism ! " Keigo shouted.

" Maybe if you're more like Uryū and Orihime, you would be allowed to leave class but since you're the worst student in the school, you need to study and make sure you don't fail your classes " Miasto scolded.

" Right ! " Keigo replied.

" Teacher, can i go ahead and check how Ichigo is doing ? " Tatsuki asked the teacher.

" Sure Tatsuki ! First finish all your classwork " Miasto answered .

" Okay then ! " Tatsuki replied as she rushes to write her classwork " Ichigo really has been feeling down on the weather lately , i want to make sure he's feeling fine but something just doesn't feel right about all this . I never heard of any human surviving a 40 MPH truck crashing into them nor do i recall Ichigo heading to school that day " Tatsuki thinks to herself.

Meanwhile Ikkaku, Yumichika ,Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Renji talk with each other about Ichigo's condition.

" He's still going through recovery ! " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku.

" Is he going to be alright Captain ? " Rangiku asked .

" He'll be fine, Unohana did say he would be feeling some side effects such as coughing up blood as his body undergoes a long, painful reconstruction of his Reiatsu Circulatory System " Hitsugaya answered.

" What if he goes into his Hollow Form again ? " Renji asked.

" Highly unlikely. As long as he's in his human body, he can't access hollow powers and therefore we're fine for now " Hitsugaya answered.

" That sucks , i want something fun to happen. I'm bored as hell " Ikkaku complained.

" Trust me, you want nothing to do with that hollow of Ichigo's. Not even Captains could fight this thing " Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho**

Yoruichi is at bedside with Soifon holding her hand as Unohana prepares to do surgery on Soifon. Soifon is unable to move her legs from the attack she suffered from Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Her reishi flow is not working on her legs leaving her paralyzed.

" You're sure you don't need healing ? " Unohana asked Yoruichi who has a broken right leg and damaged torso.

" I don't want to be a burden to you, besides i heal fast anyways " Yoruichi answered.

Ibiki walks in to see her Captain undergo surgery and give in the progress report.

" Captain Soifon, i have everything done with the squad " Ibiki said to Soifon .

" Thanks !" Soifon replied.

" Don't worry Captain Soifon, i'll make sure no one gets in the way of progress " Ibiki said to her Captain.

" You're a strong woman , keep up the good work ! " Soifon replied as she hugs her Vice Captain .

" Soifon, i wish i can be just like you and even with you but i guess i can't hold on to your hand forever...Not like Yoruichi sensei, i wish i was just like her ...I must get stronger for myself and the good of this squad. " Ibiki said to herself as she walks away.

" Soifon are you ready for the surgery ? " Yoruichi asked her.

" Of course i am, it would suck if we can't go with each other everywhere if i was in a wheelchair and there's no way i can retain my title as the fastest Shinigami Captain currently in the Gotei 13 " Soifon answered.

" How long would the surgery take ? " Yoruichi asked.

" It would take 5 hours and the chance of success is only 65% percent " Unohana answered.

" Me and Yoruichi dealt with worse odds ! " Soifon replied.

" So what are you going to do now Yoruichi ? " Unohana asked .

" I plan to stay throughout the surgery " Yoruichi stated.

" You really do care for Soifon don't you ? " Unohana asked.

" Me and Yoruichi are inseparable " Soifon answered.

" Indeed we are , our relationship is beyond that of even a brother and sister " Yoruichi replied as she kisses her girlfriend in the mouth.

" Very well then let's begin this ._ Angel of mercy, divine healing of thay heavens, give me new flesh and new blood and recreate new life. Save the sinless soul who calls thay name _**Nikunochi Sakusei** (肉の血作成 _Flesh Blood Creation ) " _Unohana chanted as she sends blue Reiatsu waves all over the body of Soifon and the cells inside start to reconstruct within her damaged legs .

" Hang on there Soifon ! " Yoruichi said to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

2:00 P.M. The village remains in darkness as the smoke and ash clouds still loom over the sky from the destruction caused from the Konoha devastation to the entire region is so immense that the surrounding area around Konoha has become a desert like wasteland with sand like particles blowing around with the dust.

Karui, Omoi and Samui come from the north side of the city limits when they see a massive 10 mile diameter, 3 mile deep crater where Konoha once stood as well as 1.5 miles of debris around the outer rim of the crater. They are shocked to see this level of devastation to the largest city in the world.

" Impossible...It can't be ! I didn't mean to do this ! O...OH,CRAP ! I DIDN'T MEAN TO IT,REALLY..! I DIDN'T THINK A LITTLE ROCK WOULD...! " Karui panicked thinking she created the mess due to Omoi's ramblings.

" Karui what have you done ? " Omoi asked her.

" You guys didn't cause this crater. Volcanic eruptions wouldn't leave a crater of this size in the earth. This looks like a battle between two Kages and it seems like the Hokage lost big time . Let's look around for survivors " Samui explained to them only to get stopped by Konoha ninjas.

" Who are you 3 ? " one of the ninjas asked the blonde Jōunin leader.

" I'm Samui from Kumogakure . I came as a messenger for the Raikage, the leader of Kumogakure " Samui answered.

" I see, very well then follow us ! " the two ninjas said to them.

" Fine then ! " Samui replied as they walk across the ruins of Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo is at the nurses office being treated by Rukia's healing Kidō. They have been healing Ichigo for nearly an hour when he starts to feel better.

" Thanks Rukia ! " Ichigo said to Rukia while still in his human body.

" I wish i can heal you up Ichigo but i can't given my Shun Shun Rika has been sealed " Orihime stated.

" Don't worry about it , you helped more than enough yesterday " Uryū replied.

" Had not for you, we both would of been dead " Chad said to Orihime.

Renji and Hitsugaya suddenly appear as well as Rangiku ,Yumichika and Ikkaku in Shinigmai form.

" So how's Ichigo condition ? " Renji asked his girlfriend .

" He's stable so far . He'll need to be treated and healed every few hours " Rukia answered.

" Thanks Rukia , you're the only one here out of all of us that has any ability to heal themselves " Renji stated.

" Had not for that, Ichigo's body probably might of rejected the soul and Ichigo would be stuck in temporarily death state " Hitsugaya replied.

" Temporally death state ? " Ichigo asked.

" Basically , you would be in Soul form until your soul recovers from the damage. Given you have an Inner Hollow inside you, it's a very bad thing " Rangiku answered.

" We need backup here and i know who to call to aid this mission " Hitsugaya said to his team.

" So who are you going to get here ? " Ikkaku asked.

" Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira ! " Hitsugaya answered.

" But Captain , they have no Captain to fill in for their Squads " Rangiku stated.

" I know however they are the best suited for this mission. Izuru's healing ability is far superior to anyone except the Vice Captain of Squad 5. He can heal Ichigo in 5- 10 minutes and Momo's Kidō skills are so high she can make powerful seals that would help combat Ichigo's inner Hollow " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku.

" Can't we have Kisuke work on that ? " Renji questioned.

" Kisuke is injured and still recovering his wounds as well as Tessai. Momo and Izuru are our best options in this operation " Hitsugaya answered.

" Still that means we have to enlist them in this school " Yumichika stated.

" Don't worry about it, we'll just use the **Kikanshinki** (記換神機,_Account-Replacing Spirit Device_) to have them as transfer students " Hitsugaya replied happily.

" Looks like Toshiro has a crush on Momo ! " Rangiku teased.

" Shut up ! This is merely business ! " Hitsugaya replied with a blush on his face embarrassed of what Rangiku said.

" Isn't that cute Ikkaku, looks like Little Toshiro is in love " Yumichika teased.

" Yeah, Toshiro and Momo sitting in a tree K.I.S.S .I. N. G, first comes love, then comes marriage then... " Ikkaku taunted only for Toshiro to pick up Ikkaku's wooden sword and point it at him and Yumichika

" Shut up both of you before i report both of you to Unohana for disorderly conduct " Hitsugaya shouted as both of them shut up suddenly.

" Right ! " Ikkaku and Yumichika replied as they are paralyzed with fear.

" Ichigo needs some more time to rest here before we transport him back home. Rukia and Renji, you two are to remain on constant watch at all times. Since the both of you now have Bankai, you are both the first lines of defense in case an Arrancar comes. We improved the Gentei Kaijo greatly so you should be able to use Gentei Kaijo if things get too crazy " Hitsugaya explained his plan.

" So they have to stay in my house ? Why Renji though " Ichigo asked.

" Because Renji is stronger than me Ichigo, he has the most experience with Bankai between me and him " Rukia answered.

" But he only had it a month ! " Ichigo stated.

" I just gained my Bankai yesterday , besides you only had Bankai for a month as well " Rukia replied.

" Hey, hanging out with you is no walk in the park either given how stupid you can be Ichigo " Renji taunted.

" Please, you're just mad i kicked your ass ! " Ichigo stated.

" Please, i can kick your ass any day of the week ! " Renji replied as they get into their usual arguments only to get punched by Rukia .

" Stop your bickering ! " Rukia shouted pulling on both their ears.

" What about us Captain ? " Rangiku asked.

" Given Orihime's level of power and potential, Aizen would attempt to abduct her at anytime, especially with the Soul Society still recovering from yesterday's events . Given i'm the most powerful in the team given i'm a Captain, i would stay guard of her as well as you, Izuru and Momo within Orihime's house . With my power, Izuru's Wabisuke, Momo's Kidō and your Haineko, there's no way an enemy can get past our defense " Hitsugaya explained to them.

" What do we do ? " Ikkaku asked.

" You two are to live in the Asano house as you were posted to be at " Hitsugaya answered.

" No, not that crazy bitch again " Ikkaku shouted.

" I don't see the problem with her. She gives me the best hair care products " Yumichika cheerfully stated.

" Why there of all places ? " Ikkaku asked.

" Because it's the only place you guys can be enlisted and posted. You would act as the first response group by getting Orihime to the Soul Society, given your seated officers who can fight on par with a Vice Captain, it's important you get a house to keep yourselves at tip-top shape " Hitsugaya answered.

" This is bullshit ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" What about our roles ? " Chad asked.

" You and Uryū would have a difficult time fighting within the human world given unlike Shinigmai, you can be seen by humans and the given both of you have Reiatsu rivaling Captain class Shinigmai such as myself. You and Uryū have to wait until we activate Gentei Kaijo and request for the freezing perimeter which would halt any human activity and keep humans safe. Once that is all done, you would act as covering fire to Ikkaku and Yumichika as they escape with Orihime " Hitsugaya explained to the team.

" What if Orihime is abducted via Garganta ? " Ichigo asked.

" I have a special security detail for that , Kenpachi and Byakuya would be the Dangai security team " Hitsugaya answered.

" Boy you really thought this out well didn't you ? " Rangiku asked.

" Yep, in the case Ikkaku and Yumichika are facing an Espada level Arrancar and it proves too much for them. Byakuya and Kenpachi would be there to deal with them . Kenpachi's raw power and Byakuya's skills and finesse would be enough to defeat the enemy or at least buy some time until Orihime reaches the Soul Society " Hitsugaya explained to his team.

" How would we know of such an event were to happen ? " Ichigo questioned.

" Squad 12 has monitors all over the Soul Society and within the Dangai Precipice World . It's impossible for the enemy to go through undetected, if anything if things get really bad they can just send out the **Kōtotsu** (拘突, _Wrestling-Surge_), to take out the enemy " Hitsugaya answered.

" You guys can do that ? " Ichigo asked.

" The **Kōtotsu** (拘突, _Wrestling-Surge_) is the Dangai equivalent to a street sweeper. The Kōtotsu appears once every seven days to cleanse the area killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it . It's to assure that no one can loiter and take advantage of the time distortion. If the Kōtotsu touches a Zanpakutō or other spiritual weapon, the user and weapon are trapped, since the Kōtotsu's body is flowing with the Kōryū current. Normally a victim would have been blown away in increments of 100 years and die, as their body would not have been able to keep up with the rapid flow of time, the only way one can destroy this cleaner is one had a spiritual power 10 times higher than myself or any other Shinigmai Captain " Hitsugaya explained to Ichigo.

" What if the enemy is Kage level or Vasto Lorde level ? " Uryū asked.

" If the chance the Kōtotsu is destroyed, we have Captain Unohana as the last line of defense. She has agreed to eliminate any Kage level Shinobi or Vasto Lorde Arrancar . Her fighting skills are unmatched by virtually anyone with the exception to the Captain Commander. Even Shunsui and Ukitake can't match her in combat " Hitsugaya stated.

" I can see why they call you a child genius , you really thought of everything through Toshiro " Ichigo said to Hitsugaya.

" I'm not a kid and that's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" Ichigo should be better now ! " Rukia stated as she finishes with the healing.

" Very well then, we must make sure there isn't a margin of error in our plan. We didn't spend all that time erasing peoples memories about Ichigo's absence from school and planted the cover up story of his injuries for nothing. We need to all run a practice drill until Ichigo recovers and we transport him back home " Hitsugaya said to his colleagues but little did they know Tatsuki was listening into their conversation.

" Erase people's memories ...Ichigo's absence from school.. those black robes with those swords... What does this all mean ? " Tatsuki thinks to herself as she recalls the events that happened this morning.

**Earlier**** Today**

Kisuke and Yoruichi travel around the town brainwashing all the people close to Ichigo for the next few minutes until they arrive at the final house. Tatsuki's house which is right next to the Kurosaki Clinic 200 meters north. Yoruichi taps her on the shoulder but is surprised to see Tatsuki being able to see her.

" Who are you ? What are you doing in my house ? " Tatsuki shouted at Yoruichi.

" You can see me ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Of course i can.. you're one of those ... " Tatsuki answered but before she can do anything ,she passes out from Kisuke's Kikanshinki .

" Looks like she wasn't a superhuman but rather a human who gained a small amount of spiritual power from being near Ichigo " Kisuke stated.

" Damn it ! Ichigo needs to control his Reiatsu better ! " Yoruichi replied.

" Ichigo's identity is safe from now, no one would suspect him of having a double life " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

" Indeed,we don't need his friends worrying about him ! " Yoruichi replied as they both head out of the house.

**Present Day**

" What is this double life you live Ichigo ? " Tatsuki thinks to herself as she goes to come inside.

Meanwhile they hear Tatsuki coming inside.

" We got company ! " Hitsugaya said to the team.

"Quick wake up the nurse " Rangiku said to Orihime.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she taps the nurse on the shoulders.

" Good thing we're in soul from otherwise we can be seen " Renji stated.

" And it would compromise the mission ! " Rangiku replied.

" Either way, let's get moving " Hitsugaya said to them as they jump out the window and walk on the air out while Rukia goes back into her Gigal form .

Tatsuki walks in to see the nurse treating Ichigo .

" Is Ichigo alright ? " Tatsuki asked them.

" He's fine ! " the nurse answered.

" He should be cleared for Gym class right now " Orihime stated.

" It's a good thing he's alright ! " Tatsuki replied as she hugs Ichigo.

" Let's head out to Gym !" Uryū stated.

" Right ! " Chad replied as they all head out to Gym.

" I don't get it Ichigo, why do you tell me about your double life yet Uryū, Chad and even Orihime know about it ? " Tatsuki asked herself as she walks with them.

Meanwhile Zetsu appears out of the school walls after everyone left the room.

" It seems like the Shinigmai still can't detect us even at a close distance " White Zetsu said to his black counterpart.

" What do you expect, our Kagerō is impossible to detect " Black Zetsu replied.

" We must wait until Inoue regains her powers ,then we would give Madara the signal to attack " White Zetsu stated.

" Right! Let's get out of here ! " Black Zetsu replied as they sink back into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Madara is sitting with Aizen playing chess for each other. They are both evenly matched and both are close to a checkmate on each other.

" Your move Aizen ? " Madara said to Aizen.

" No you make your move !" Aizen replied.

Both them see an Garganta open up and Zetsu come out of it .

" So you came back already ? " Aizen asked Zetsu.

" Yep, we have intel of the enemy plan and strategy to protect Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki " Zetsu answered.

" Has Orihime reawakened her powers ? " Madara asked .

" Not yet , we'll continue to keep an eye on her " Black Zetsu stated.

" Right , inform us when she fully recovers, once that happens, we will attack Karakura Town " Aizen explained to Zetsu.

" I wonder what the clone of me is doing right now ? " Madara asked Zetsu.

" He's hanging out with Deidara being an idiot " Zetsu answered.

" Well he's keeping my cover behind the scenes , excellent " Madara replied.

" Well our special clone Jutsu **Narikawari** ( 成りかわり _Body Substitution Jutsu _) creates an exact copy of anyone i ever touched, down to their Chakra. However, it will not be strong enough to fight an extended battle, so its primary purpose is to function as a diversion" Zetsu explained to Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in the Ninja World<strong>

Deidara and Tobi are busy hanging out with each other walking across the countryside hundreds of miles from Konoha.

" Look at that , senpai ! That place has dangos ! Let's take a small break ! We've been walking for like forever looking for dangos, i'm totally beat " Tobi said to Deidara.

" Like hell you are ! " Deidara replied within an annoyed tone to his voice as he sits down on a porch with Tobi.

" This is great ! " Tobi cheerfully stated.

" Seriously, you're such a carefree guy ! " Deidara said to his goofy friend.

" But senpai, we're suppose to be relaxing and taking it easy " Tobi stated.

" You're always this annoying ! " Deidara replied.

After waiting for a while , the duo get there dangos.

" Here you go. The dangos are done ! " an old lady said to them.

" YEAHAHAHAEAH ! Those dangos look delicious ! " Tobi cheerfully stated as he grabs the dangos.

" You're really into those dangos aren't you ? " Deidara asked .

" Let's have a taste ! Time to eat ! " Tobi said to Deidara as he removes his mask and faces Deidara.

" What the hell does he look like underneath that mask of his ? " Deidara said to himself.

" It's so delicious ! This sauce is great ! Not too sweet ! Not too salty ! This is perfect ! " Tobi stated as he puts back his mask om

" Why do you wear a mask ? " Deidara asked him.

" Sorry can't tell you !" Tobi answered.

" Whatever ! " Deidara replied.

" Senpai, Senpai ! " Tobi said to Deidara as he uses the wooden pick and points a clay pig sculpture .

" What is it Tobi ? " Deidara asked.

" Look! Look ! " Tobi answered pointing at the sculpture.

" Hmmm ! " Deidara grunted.

" That's exactly like your artwork, isn't it ? Could it be that your works of art are...a cheap rip off ? " Tobi taunted.

" Did you just compare my beautiful artwork to that piece of shit artwork ? YOU MOTHERFUCKER ! " Deidara shouted in anger as he pulls out his clay bombs.

" Yikes, Deidara senpai is mad, gonna run! " Tobi shouted as he canonically runs from his senpai.

" I'll blast you straight to hell ! " Deidara shouted as he throws a bomb at Tobi causing Tobi to be comically launched into the air from the explosion.

" AGGGGHRH! Tobi is blasting off again ! " Tobi shouted as he parodies the comically Team Rocket defeat animation.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

2:30 P.M. Samui and her team walk 6 miles from the northern gate around the village ruins. They see nothing but shattered concrete, splintered wood, broken pipes and other debris. Not a single building remains within the ruins as howling winds blow around the area as the village is engulfed in darkness. They see only a sea of tents and construction vehicles digging through the debris as they see devastation everywhere.

People are grieving over the death of their love ones . Children are clutching on to their parents scared to come outside , the elderly are struggling to fight the cold temperatures and harsh environment they're in and people are rationing food and supplies

" What happened here ? " Karui asked one of the ninjas.

" We were attacked by the Soul Society yesterday and they unleashed one of the Tailed Beasts they captured to blow up this entire village " one of the ninjas answered.

" Explains the widespread devastation around the village as well as the fact there were no guards in the village gates and why is the village in ruins " Samui said to her team.

" We're working to regroup as quickly as possible to strengthen our defenses and rebuild this village " one of the ninjas stated.

" What a depressing site ! " Omoi stated.

" Those Tailed Beasts leveled the village. Naruto is to blame as well for turning tailed beast form " one of the ninjas replied.

" Hey, had not for him, we would of all died. It was the Nine Tails that drove back the 10 Tails "another ninja stated.

" Mind you it's Naruto's fault for these guys coming here and attacking us, he should never be a ninja " one of the ninjas said to his comrade.

" He's the very reason why this village isn't taken over by the Soul Society " another ninja replied.

" Yeah, there's nothing left to take over " the other ninja shouted.

" Enough arguing, you guys need to take me to the Hokage " Samui said to them.

" What do you want with the Hokage ? " one of the ninjas asked.

" I'm here to deliver a letter to Lady Tsunade on the behalf of the Raikage " Samui answered.

" So it wasn't my fault ? " Kauri thinks to herself .

" I guess your stone wasn't the cause of this " Omoi said to Karui.

" Idiot ! " Karui replied as she hits him with a concrete slab .

Meanwhile Shizune and Sakura finish healing Naruto of all his wounds. Naruto has been fully healed from the immediate effects of the poison but the poison still remains inside of him .

" You need to treat him everyday by bringing him to us " Shizune said to Hinata disguised as a Root member.

" Right ! " Hinata replied.

" Just be careful ...Hinata " Shizune said to Hinata figuring out the disguise.

" How did you know ? " Hinata asked removing the mask.

" Hinata, why did you disguise yourself as a Root member ? " Sakura asked her.

" She did it to comfort me ! " Naruto answered.

" You can get in serious trouble for this Hinata " Shizune stated.

" I know and i don't care , Naruto doesn't deserve to be held prisoner for trying to defend this village much less for the rest of his life " Hinata replied.

" We sympathize with you Hinata but there's nothing we can do. We need to wait until Lady Tsunade recovers and then Naruto would be free " Sakura stated.

" Still Naruto deserves better treatment than what he got " Hinata replied.

" Calm down Hinata,everything is going to be okay " Naruto said to her.

" But Naruto ! " Hinata stated.

" Quick, someone's coming, Hinata put on your disguise " Sakura said to Hinata.

" Right ! " Hinata replied as she puts back her disguise.

Samui walks into the room looking for the Hokage who's resting in a bed next to where Kakashi is sleeping.

" May i speak to the Hokage ? " Samui asked.

" Who are you ? You don't look like you're from this village " Shizune asked.

" The name is Samui , Jōunin from Kumogakure . I have a message from the Raikage that needs to be given to her immediately " Samui answered.

" You came at the worst possible time. Lady Tsunade is in a coma right now " Shizune replied.

" You mean one of the Legendary Sannin were defeated ? This is bad " Samui stated.

" I'm the Adjutant of the Hokage, so i will accept the letter on her behalf " Shizune stated.

" If it's uncertain when she'll regain consciousness,someone must read the letter and give me a reply ! The Raikage cannot wait, the deadline to the letter is Friday the 28th " Samui stated.

" That's 3 days from now, i'm not sure if.. " Shizune said to Samui but is interrupted by the sound of a cane hitting the ground as Danzō uses it to step forward and come towards them.

" That woman you see in the bed is no longer the Hokage , i'm the new Hokage of this village " Danzō said to everyone.

" It can't be ..Has Danzō finally seized power " Shizune said to herself.

" This is bad ! " Sakura said to herself as well.

" I'll take a look at the letter " Danzō said to Samui as he looks at the letter.

" You can't be Hokage, Lady Tsunade is... " Sakura shouted at Danzō but is interrupted by the elder.

" Half past dead, she's useless at her current state and is no longer a use to this village as Hokage " Danzō stated.

" Take that back you .. " Sakura shouted only to be grabbed by Shizune.

" Calm down, you don't want to mess with someone like him " Shizune said to Sakura as Danzō reads his letter.

" I see , the Kage summit meeting. Guess the Gotei 13 has attacked multiple villages across the world and stolen most of the Tailed Beasts " Danzō stated.

" So they made their move ! " Naruto stated which has Danzō notice him.

" What is the Nine Tails doing out of his prison cell ? " Danzō asked Shizune and Sakura.

" He was feeling sick , we needed to treat him " Shizune answered.

" You fool, by releasing him from his cage , you threaten the stability of this village" Danzō stated.

" Naruto's not an animal, he doesn't deserve to be caged ! " Sakura replied.

" You're a fool just like your teacher . It's your naive beliefs that lead to the destruction of this village. Naruto should've never been allowed to become a ninja . Because of that and the Third Hokage's teachings of diplomacy and other liberal crap like that, this village was destroyed" Danzō ranted.

" How about you tell the people you plan to kill Sasuke " Naruto shouted.

" You think i'll be ashamed of killing that brat " Danzō laughed.

" You can't kill Sasuke ! " Sakura yelled at Danzō.

" He's a threat to his village and everyone around him. He's a Rogue Shinobi, any other village would've killed him for sure but given that whore of a Hokage was busy caring more about her gambling debts and getting pissed drunk with a bunch of lecherous men, she let the Rogue Ninja escape capture and now he poses a threat to the village now he's on Orochimaru's side on his own free will " Danzō explained to them only to get Naruto at his face.

" I won't let you touch Sasuke, Sasuke is my friend and the only one who can bring him back is me. I'll never give up trying to bring him back alive , and i won't let you kill him " Naruto said to Danzō.

" I must say, you recovered alot from yesterday but don't worry about Sasuke, worry about that Tailed Beast inside you. You're nothing more but a weapon of mass destruction " Danzō stated.

" I' don't care what you call me , mark my words. I will bring Sasuke back and i will be Hokage one day " Naruto replied.

" Riveting speech, too bad you would forever be in prison. Guards " Danzō said to his two men as they handcuff Naruto.

" You can't keep him caged like a rat forever , he needs to he healed on a daily basis " Shizune stated.

" As long as Naruto is alive, i care nothing for his sickness besides he's a demon. Demons heal far faster than humans, a little sickness isn't going to stop him " Danzō explained to Shizune.

" But Lord Danzō.. " Shizune stated only to be cut off once again.

" I have no time for your games , i have business to tend to as the Hokage of this village " Danzō replied as he walks Naruto with 3 root guards. Hinata is disguised with one of them.

" Damn it , hopefully Lady Tsunade wakes up soon. I can't think of anything worse than being trapped in jail forever while not being able to save your best friend " Naruto thinks to himself as he is escorted back to the underground lair

" Lord Danzō, where are you heading towards ? " one of the Root members asked.

" To my tent to make preparations to leave Konoha soon " Danzō answered.

" What an asshole ! " Sakura said to Shizune.

" That's Danzō to you ! " Shizune replied.

" Just what is that guy's deal ? " Sakura questioned.

" I don't know, in fact not much is known about the true motives of Root . I wish i can help but i can't " Shizune answered.

" Well i plan to find out, if i get enough dirt on him, he'll be forced to retire as Hokage and we can have Tsunade back " Sakura stated.

" Good luck on that ! " Shizune replied.

" Still my question is how skilled is Hinata with suppressing her Chakra and how did you notice her ? " Sakura answered.

" It was a strand of her hair and her figure that give away the disguise but given how well Hinata could hide herself, she's almost like a ghost " Shizune answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's hideout<strong>

Kabuto and Orochimaru talk about Konoha's destruction .

" Did you heard the news ? " Kabuto asked.

" What news ? " Orochimaru questioned.

" Konoha was wiped out in a powerful explosion by the Soul Society " Kabuto answered.

" I see, looks like the Soul Society has done me a giant favor , Konoha has been a thorn on my side for such a long time " Orochimaru stated.

" It gets even better, It turns out that Jiraiya and Tsunade are dead from the explosion " Kabuto said to Orochimaru.

" This is good news, now the village has no Kage " Orochimaru replied.

" This is especially good news, the Soul Society and the Akatsuki are working together to steal Tailed Beasts from the 5 nations, So far they have all the Tailed beasts except Naruto. This has propelled the 5 Great Nations to gather together in the Kage summit and plan to go to war on the Soul Society " Kabuto explained to Orochimaru.

" This is even better, while the Shinobi fight the Shinigmai, i grow stronger by the moment . Soon , Sasuke would be mine and i would have the power to take over the entire world . With the Sannin out of the way, there would be no one left to fight me as an equal in Konoha and i would use my new powers to take down Konoha " Orochimaru laughed before coughing.

" There's still the matter of Danzō , he's still a threat to you as well as the 3 remaining Kages " Kabuto stated.

" That won't be a problem, with the power of Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan combined with my power , not even all the Kages combined could beat me " Orochimaru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Captain Commander's office.<strong>

Yamamoto is briefed by Sasakibe about Hitsugaya's request.

" He's requested lieutenant Hinamori and Kira to aid his mission " Sasakibe said to Yamamoto.

" What reason would he need them ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Hinamori is needed for seal making against the Hollow inside Kurosaki and Izuru is needed for healing in the place of Inoue " Sasakibe answered.

" I see but their Squads have no Captains actively watching over the Squad " Yamamoto stated only to hear someone come into the room.

" No need to worry about that , we'll act as temporarily Captains and Vice Captains given how short-handed you guys are " Shinji said to old man Yama.

" Hirako ? What brings you here ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Kisuke briefed us on the fact the Gotei 13 needs some assistance and we came to help out " Hiyori answered wearing her Vice Captain's outfit .

" I can't reinstate you guys into the Gotei 13 until Central 46 reforms it's council by the beginning of November " Yamamoto stated.

" We know that, we're not here forever , we're here to fill in until Ichigo recovers " Shinji replied.

" We are going to take over the Captain and lieutenant spots for a while until everything returns to normal " Kensei said to Yamamoto.

" Is that so ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Kensei and Mashiro will temporarily run Squad 10 in Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenants place ,Me and Hiyori would run Squad 5 while Momo is gone and Rose and Lisa would run things in Squad 3 while Izuru are gone. Love and Hachigen are posted back in the World of the living to act as backup in case things get ugly down there " Shinji explained to the head Captain.

" Very well then , given how bad the shape of the Gotei 13 is, i would grant you the request however no sooner Kurosaki has been cleared, you are to wait until Central 46 reforms in order to pass you case why you should be allowed in the Gotei 13 again " Yamamoto stated.

" That sounds fine with me ! " Shinji replied.

" Very well then ! Sasakibe, tell Hitsugaya that his request has been approved and that Hinamori and Kira are now part of the mission " Yamamoto said to his Vice Captain.

" Okay ! " Sasakibe replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in the Ninja World<strong>

Itachi and Kisame are sitting at a pier within a lake reflecting on recent events.

" Looks like Konoha was leveled by the Soul Society " Kisame said to Itachi who is wiping blood out of his eye.

" It seems so ! " Itachi replied as he coughs up blood.

" Have you been taking your medicine ? " Kisame asked.

" It's hard to swallow that medicine, it has a rather bitter taste to it " Itachi answered.

" I have a question about you Itachi " Kisame said to Itachi.

" What is it Kisame ? " Itachi asked.

" I know you been stalling the Akatsuki and looking over Konoha because of your deal with Danzō and that you plan to take Sasuke's eyes and obtain his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. My question is what you plan to do now ? " Kisame asked.

" Konoha's destruction was inevitable,there's nothing i could do about it . If anything , this would only add fuel to the fire and provoke Sasuke into attacking me even more " Itachi answered.

" Are you planning to betray the Akatsuki ? " Kisame questioned.

" Nope, there's no point to do so anyways. I have no real motive to go back to the village that doesn't want me " Itachi replied.

" What if you're asked to do something against your wishes ? " Kisame asked.

" I wiped out my clan, there's nothing worse i can do . Also assuming i do betray the Akatsuki, do you plan to stop me ? " Itachi questioned.

" That's a good question, i'm committed to making sure the world is free from the world of lies . I plan to do anything to achieve that dream, even if it means killing a good friend of mines " Kisame answered.

" My question is what if you're the one being lied to ? " Itachi asked.

" Good point, i guess i might betray them too . Sorry for questioning your loyalty " Kisame replied.

" My goal is to fight Sasuke, nothing more , nothing less. I have no concern for anything besides killing Sasuke and have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan . Once i have that, then my life goal would be complete " Itachi explained to Kisame as he casts a fish on his fishing rod.

" Well spoken Itachi, we're cool right ? " Kisame questioned.

" Indeed ! " Itachi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in an underground black market<strong>

Hidan and Kakuzu are bringing another body into a secret Bounty station which is a remote 3 story building within the countryside somewhere within the Land of Fire hundreds of miles away from is carrying the corpse of Yugito after

" Damn it, where the hell are you going ? " Hidan asked his partner.

" To the bathroom ! " Kakuzu answered.

" Ugh...Fine, wait up ! " Hidan replied as they head into the building and they go into the public bathroom where they arrive at one of the urinal stations. Kakuzu taps on the wall in one of the urinal stalls.

" Open sesame ! " Kakuzu chanted as he taps the wall as the wall opens up revealing a secret passageway.

" What the fuck is this ? " Hidan asked.

" This is the exchange point ! " Kakuzu answered.

" Why the holy goddamn black magic fuckery did they pick a fucking bathroom ? " Hidan shouted.

" Follow me Kakuzu ! " the man said to them as they walk downstairs to carry the body down to the exchange point .

" Here's the money ! " the guy said to Kakuzu as he hands him the money.

" Make it quick, will you ? " Hidan grunted.

" You seem to got a Jōunin from Kumogakure , not just any Jōunin from Kumogakure. You managed to get Yugito Nii, the famous jinchūriki of the Two-Tails" the bounty collector stated.

" Wasn't easy but was well worth the effort !" Kakuzu replied.

" This woman is easily worth **30,000,000 ryō **( $ 3,000,000 U.S Dollars ) looks like you had some fun with her before she died" the collector stated.

" She was a good catch ! " Kakuzu replied.

" I wish you were more gentle with your female bounties, last one you brought me, i couldn't use her intestines to harvest for organ donation " the collector said to Kakuzu.

" What can i say, i'm a bit agressive ! Have any new bounties for me Zangei ? " Kakuzu asked.

" We got some rumors that a few members of the Guardian Shinobi 12 survived the war and were last seen within 40 miles of the northern border " Zangei explained to them.

" I see, who are these survivors ? " Kakuzu asked.

" Kazuma the leader of the group **, **Fudō , the strong-arm of the group, Fuen the strategist and trap expert of the group and Fuka the Vixen of the group " Zangei answered.

" I see , these are all opposition to the Hokage in the war 13 years ago . I thought they all died " Kakuzu smiled.

" Each of the group is at least worth **10,000,000** **ryō** ( $ 1,000,000 U.S Dollars ) " Zangei stated.

" That's enough to make up for the lost of 4 valuable bounties yesterday " Kakuzu replied happily.

" Ah yes , the bounties of Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy " Zangei said to Kakuzu.

" Yuhi is worth 17,500,000 , Asuma is worth 35,000,000 , Gai is worth 45,000,000 and Kakashi is worth 50,000,000 . Such a shame they most likely died from the explosion that happened yesterday " Kakuzu stated.

" Goddamn it Kakuzu ! This place reeks ! Can't we leave this shit hole now ? " Hidan complained.

" Hang on Hidan. I need to count the money " Kakuzu replied as he counts the money in the case.

" Damn it ! I can't tell whether the stench is the piss and shit or that fucking rotting corpse or that dirty fucking money . Regardless, i can't stand that fucking smell. I feel like i'm going to die here " Hidan whined.

" Quit your whining Hidan , you're making me lose my concentration " Kakuzu replied.

" I'm going back outside, it's like a fucking gas chamber here " Hidan said to Kakuzu as he walks away from the Bounty Station.

" So you plan to bring them back dead ? " Zangei asked.

" 40 million ryo is alot of money , i refuse to let such a bounty get away " Kakuzu answered.

" I look forward to your next capture ,sir . You should ditch your partner , that man seems to be beyond the influence of money " Zangei said to Kakuzu.

" He's definitely uninterested in money , but there''s a good reason why he's the only person... who can be my partner " Kakuzu stated.

" And that would be ? " Zangei asked.

" Everyone of my previous partners died . The second i have a problem with someone, i lose it it and kill them however he's the only man i can't kill " Kakuzu replied as he walks away with Zangei sweating in fear.

Meanwhile Hidan is sitting on the stairs waiting for Kakuzu .

" Damn that Kakuzu. I spent all of 5 minutes in that shithole and my clothes get soaked in that stink " Hidan said to himself .

" Let's get going Hidan " Kakuzu said to Hidan.

"About damn time. The only thing i hate worse than you and your fucking money is the combination of, shit ,puke piss and rotting bodies combined " Hidan replied as they both walk away to find their next bounties.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

3:00 P.M. School ends as everyone comes out of the High School . Ichigo is being walked home by Rukia and Renji.

" So Ichigo are you feeling better? " Rukia asked.

" Yeah, i'm fine . So is Renji staying in my house tonight ? " Ichigo asked.

" Nah, i'm going to be at Kisuke's place for the night given there's no space to sleep in " Renji answered.

" Don't you need to stay guard of him ? Hitsugaya gave us orders " Rukia questioned.

" Anti no way i'm sharing a bed with a guy " Renji answered.

" Last thing i need is people thinking i'm gay for you again Renji " Ichigo replied.

" Hey, you didn't make it any better telling me to take it off " Renji stated.

" I meant your Gigal idiot, anti no way i'll ever do that with a guy but i can't blame you for wanting me " Ichigo taunted.

" Please you threw yourself on me , admit it Ichigo, you're gay for me and i don't blame you given how buff i am " Renji replied.

" Please as if i would be interested in any guy much less a guy with a receding hairline " Ichigo stated as he points at Renji's hair.

" Wait! This isn't receding, i make my hair look like this on purpose " Renji shouted.

" Yeah right Renji, and i'm as bald as Ikkaku " Ichigo replied.

" What was that Kurosaki ? " Ikkaku shouted as he jumps between Ichigo and Renji.

" What the hell are you doing here ? " Renji asked.

" I was heading to where i was staying over when i heard one of you call me bald " Ikkaku explained to them.

" Yeah, you're bald . I just said it ! " Ichigo replied.

" Those sound like fighting words , care to fight ? " Ikkaku asked them.

" I don't need my Shinigmai powers to kick your ass " Ichigo answered.

" Bring it on ! " Renji replied as they are all about to fight only to get smacked by Rukia with a fan.

" Idiots, stop clowning around and let's get going , don't you guys do anything but fight all the time ? " Rukia asked them.

Yumichika arrives to grab Ikkaku.

" Come Ikkaku , we need to get going to our house for now " Yumichika said to Ikkaku.

" Ah man , i don't want to go there yet ! " Ikkaku replied.

" Whatever then, we'll just hang around looking for some hollows to fight " Yumichika stated.

" Fine then, i need something to do after a boring day like today " Ikkaku replied as he walks with Yumichika to find hollows.

Meanwhile Tatsuki and Orihime are about to head out only to see Rangiku come towards her and hug her.

" Hey Orihime !" Rangiku said to Orihime.

" Hi Rangiku ! " Orihime replied as she hugs Rangiku.

" Just who are you exactly ? " Tatsuki asked Rangiku.

" I'm the new girl at school , Rangiku Matsumoto " Rangiku answered.

" You don't mind if she hangs out with us in karate class do you ? " Orihime asked.

" Fine , she seems okay ! " Tatsuki answered as they head to Tatsuki's karate class.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Sai and Danzō talk about leading the group while Danzo prepares to head out of the village.

" Looks like you won't be coming along the Kage Summit or the mission to find Orochimaru Sai " Danzō said to his student.

" Sorry Lord Danzō, i fucked up badly in our last mission " Sai replied.

" Don't blame yourself kid, you performed well on in the battlefield however even the best like myself had trouble surviving the Shinigmai . It's ashame that Fu and Torune are unable to join us " Danzō stated.

" At least they died as ninjas protecting the village " Sai responded.

" That brings the matter of Orochimaru , he's no doubt a threat to this village however i need him alive at least to restore the damage done to my left arm . Once that is done, we will dispose of him " Danzō explained to the other Root members.

" We would need to assistance of Anko from ANBU to find Orochimaru " one of the Root members said to Danzō.

" I see , very well then. Terai and Dajimu, you would go with Anko's group and find Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha, once you have found his location, dispose of that harlet " Danzō said to his men.

" Lord Danzō, wouldn't an assassination of one of our own Special Jōunin risk your chances of becoming Hokage ?" Sai asked.

" Anko's a rat from Orochimaru. Besides yesterday's rampage in her level 2 curse mark form did damage to her name and reputation, she's almost as hated as the Nine Tails. Killing her would earn us some more political points if it was to ever leak, regardless this is still a stealth mission . You must make her death look like she was killed by Orochimaru or Kabuto " Danzō explained to his men.

" Any other reason you want her dead Lord Danzō ? " another one of his men asked.

" She'll probably spill the beans about Root once Kabuto inevitably blows my cover . That man might know about my connection to Orochimaru , Kabuto has all the research data from Orochimaru's human experiments including the information of my right arm and right eye . If Anko gets information like that and learns the dealing Root has made, then this organization is doomed as well as the chances of this village recovering at this time of crisis " Danzō explained to his men .

"Are you sure we can take someone like her on in a head on fight ? We're talking about the same woman who made Chūnin at age 12 and was trained by Orochimaru, had not for her limiting her own skills, she'll be as powerful as Kakashi " one of the root members asked.

" You two are the top three Special Jōunin in my organization . Terai ,your skills with Genjutsu are top-notch and being a former member of the Yuhi clan, you are almost in the same league as Kurenai Yuhi and Dajimu, being a side member of the Hyūga branch, you process some of the finest Taijutsu and your own unique form of Gentle Fist. You two can take on 5 special Jōunin together " Danzō explained to them.

" We won't let you down ! " Terai and Dajimu replied.

" Everyone else is free to go ! " Danzō commanded.

" Right ! " all the Root members replied as they head out except for Sai , Hotaru and Hyō.

" Sai, i count on you to stay in the village and make sure no bleeding hearts come after the Nine Tails to set him free , understood " Danzō stated.

" Right ! " Sai replied.

" Hotaru, Hyō, the two of you would be replacements to Fū and Torune " Danzō said to two Root members.

" We can never equal those two legends " Hotaru stated.

" Those two were the strongest in Root " said a man with black spiky hair .

" You guys might not have the strength of the last two but it's enough to make the both of you Jōunin level. In the Kage summit, we need to bring 2 Jōunin level bodyguards to the summit . You two are the top 3 and 4 of the organization only below Fū and Torune but above even Sai's ability. Mask are forbidden in the Kage summit . Remove them " Danzō said to his men as they remove their masks.

Hotaru reveals himself as well as Hyō. Hyō is wearing a Black flak jacket with black paints and has the facial structure similar to Shikamaru.

" You're sure we can live up to Fū and Torune ? " Hotaru asked

" In the 7 years you been here, there wasn't a single person more helpful than you. It was because of your healing abilities, you were able to keep most of the members alive ,you were also known as the strong-arm and yielded incredible strength as well as healing and was a master of Lightning Style and Taijutsu. Hyō, you were known as the blood sword of the Fire in the 6 years you were in this organization, no one could match your Kenjutsu fighting style or your speed " Danzō explained to the group as he puts on his Hokage hat and outfit.

" Guess we need to start packing things up then " Hyō stated.

" Please do so ! " Danzō replied as the two men walk out and Tera walks out leaving Sai alone.

" So what to do now ? " Sai asked.

" Keep an eye for Tera, something isn't right with her " Danzō answered.

" What do you mean ? " Sai stated.

" She was absent during a major meeting within Root, she's known for perfect attendance and even has a bit of a crush on me . I have a bad feeling she might be dead and that a spy has assumed her identity, do an extensive background check on her . Make sure she passes her test as an Root member, if she's an impostor, then dispose of her " Danzō said to Sai.

" What if she turns out to be a Konoha spy sent to spy on you by the Hokage and her assistant ? " Sai asked.

" It makes no difference either way, Root's secrets are to be protected at all cost even it means killing our own " Danzō answered but then he starts to cough blood.

" Lord Danzō ! " Sai shouted.

" Damn it, he's sick ! " Hotaru stated.

" I'm fine ! " Danzō replied.

" The overuse of Izanagi and Wood Style has put a strain on your body, you need treatment " Hotaru stated.

" Damn it, more delay ! " Danzō replied.

Meanwhile Samui walks back to her subordinates and sees conflict among the villagers . The villagers are divided over the issue of Naruto's captivity.

" Naruto's a thug, a brat who is too naive and dangerous to be a ninja " one of the villagers said to another.

" Are you kidding me , had not for him we would of been taken over by the Akatsuki and Soul Society " another villager replied.

" Shut up ! He's the reason this village is gone " one of the villagers shouted.

" No you shut up! He's a true hero. He deserves to become our Hokage " one of the villagers stated.

" He's a monster, he's nothing like Danzō who would fight to protect this village " one of the villagers replied before the opposing side throws a punch at the other and brawl breaks out. Samui draws her blade and creates a non lethal airburst which knocks back the brawlers.

" Enough you guys, you need to resolve your conflicts through words and not fists " Samui said to them as they all stop fighting.

Karui and Omoi arrive to meet up with Samui.

" So looks like the Hokage got the message from the Raikage " Samui stated.

" Now it's the matter of finding those bastards who kidnapped Killer Bee " Karui stated.

" We don't even know whether Killer Bee is alive or dead . We need to find the Akatsuki hideout! " Omoi said to his Jōunin boss.

" Unacceptable , i don't approve of the mission ! " Samui replied.

" Why ? " Karui asked.

" It's obvious we stand no chance against the Akatsuki. They're powerful enough to kidnap Killer Bee and my sister Yugito. Two Special Jōunin and a Jōunin aren't even close to matching the power of two Tailed Beasts. Besides, we don't even know how many hideouts the Akatsuki has ,where do we even start ? Not to mention the Gotei 13 is also involved in this operation and look at the effect they done to this village. Do you seriously think we can last 5 minutes against such a powerful army by ourselves ? " Samui explained to the two.

" I guess you have a point, i didn't think if it that way " Karui stated.

" Yeah against such odds, we would get crushed " Omoi replied.

" We need to get intel about the Akatsuki, that comes first ! We cannot repeat what happened to my older sister . We'll take the intel we've gathered directly to Lord Raikage ! Karui, Omoi, let's head out " Samui said to her colleagues.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

3:30 P.M. Baki and his students prepare to head out of the village. Baki has been made temporarily Hokage and heads out with Temari and Kankurō . The village has managed to remain stable thanks to Baki's leadership skills and experience as a ninja. Temari is wearing a mesh armor vest underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards.

Kankurō 's face-paint has changed back to the cross-like design and had a new design with a line going across his eyes and a T-shaped design below his upper lip. Baki is wearing the Kazekage outfit with his standard clothes.

" You're late Kankurō ! " Temari said to Kankurō .

" Sorry about that! Assembling my puppets took longer than i expected ! " Kankurō replied.

" Come on we need to get going, we have a massive conference to attend, hopefully we can rescue Gaara with the help of the other villages " Baki said to his students.

" Hopefully you bring back the Kazekage and have a safe journey " one of the villagers said to the trio.

" Lord Kankurō, Lady Temari...We're counting on you " one of the councilmen stated.

" We know , we'll bring Gaara back soon " Kankurō replied .

" Let's get going ! " Baki said to his students as they head out .

" Baki is going to have problems, while he's strong, he's not actually Kage level. Making sure the other Kage do not take him lightly will also be our duty " Temari said to Kankurō.

" I wonder what the other Kage are like ! " Kankurō asked Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Iwagakure**

3:30 P.M. Ōnoki plans to head out with his students in Iwagakure . The village sits among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone, shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's palace seems to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof that is 50 stories high.

" Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi , we're counting on you two ! " said one of the Iwagakure ninja.

" Tsuchikage,show the othe other kages what you got ! "said another Iwagakure.

" It's troublesome going to meetings at my age,you younglings have no idea what it's like when your hips are like a ticking time bomb. None of you guys know the pain of a chronic back pain " Ōnoki said to his subordinates .

" Then maybe it's time to retire grandpa . Why drag out the glory ? " said a young female Kunoichi who resembles a younger Shizune.

" I'll carry your luggage Lord Tsuchikage ! " said a fat man with dark eyes and hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna. He also has big cheeks and a plump nose. he goes to pick up the luggage but Ōnoki stops him.

" DON'T TOUCH IT AKATSUCHI ! I don't need any of your help ! " Ōnoki yelled at the fat guy .

" Sorry Lord Tsuchikage ! " Akatsuchi replied as he sees the old midget try to lift his heavy luggage but suddenly his hip breaks on him and he goes into pain.

" OWWW ! MY HIP! " Ōnoki shouted.

" Still think you can carry it grandpa ? " the young girl asked .

" Please Kurotsuchi, this is nothing to me . I can easily lift mountains back in my prime. I'm the Tsuchikage for a reason " Ōnoki replied as he lifts his luggage only to feel pain from the strain and fall down " OOWW, My back ! "

" What are you going to do now? Will you let another person go in your stead ? " Kurotsuchi taunted.

" You idiot ! Who do you think i am ? ! I'm the Tsuchikage , i was once feared as Ōnoki of Both Scales. Enough talking, i shall carry my own packs !" Ōnoki replied as he struggles to lift the luggage but his back breaks again.

" Seriously grandpa, you're such a stubborn old man Akatsuchi pick him up " Kurotsuchi said to her partner.

" Right ! " Akatsuchi replied as he grabs Ōnoki and puts him on his back.

" Pull me down this instant ! " Ōnoki shouted.

" Here, you can carry your own pack if you wish , now let's go " Akatsuchi stated.

" Of all the ... Ah whatever , do as you please ! " Ōnoki replied.

" Just admit that's better, grandpa " Kurotsuchi taunted.

" Have a safe journey, Lord Tsuchikage ! " said one of the villagers .

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Kirigakure**

3:30 P.M. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of many cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners.

An old man walks with the hat of the Mizukage carrying a staff.

" Take good care of the Mizukage Make sure nothing goes wrong " the old man said to two bodyguards guarding a young woman who takes the hat from the old man.

" Thank you Great Elder ! " the Mizukage replied as she reveals herself.

The Mizukage is a slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves her 95cm cleavage. She is also wearing shorts in the same color as her skirt and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she is wearing a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. She is wearing high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She is also wearing dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with fuchsia lipstick.

She's accompanied by two bodyguards. One of them is a middle-aged man with a patch over his right eye, . He wears a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" (承,_shō, uketamawa(ru)_) written on them twice on each side. He also wears a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them. His blue hair is styled in a manner similar to that of Kisame Hoshigaki. He is wearing a bluish-green kimono and a striped under-shirt.

The other body is a young man around 16 to 18 years old with short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes with pointed, shark-like teeth. He is wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He also wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry an enormous wide and flat blade with two indentations near its base, creating a sort of guard, and two handles connected to each other by a short length of cord,. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

" I swear on my name as Mizukage that i will fulfill my duty with brilliance and elegance " the Mizukage replied.

"Chōjūrō , you are one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Protect our Mizukage well " one of the ninjas said to the glasses wearing swordsman.

" We should be fine .. I think ! " Chōjūrō replied.

" Have faith in yourself,you're strong . That's why you were chosen to guard me " the Mizukage said to Chōjūrō .

" Mei's so kind . So beautiful, so powerful... No wonder she was able to defeat and kill the previous Mizukage " Chōjūrō said to himself.

"_Yes, ma'am_ would be enough ! " the eyepatched Jōunin said to Chōjūrō .

" Marriage ? " Mei said to herself thinking the eyepatch guy said _MARRIAGE._

" Ao! Enough with the lecturing ! Get going or you'll be late ! " the Village Elder stated.

" Late.. for marriage ? " Mei thinks to herself as she misheards the words as_ LATE..FOR MARRIAGE ? !_

" It's my way offering advice to the young ! Why ,in my day " Ao explained to the Elder only to see the Mizukage in front of him.

" Shut up, or i'll kill you ! " Mei said to Ao in a threatening tone with a smile on her face.

" Huh ? ! " Ao replied as he sweats in fear .

" Alright , Chōjūrō , Ao , let's get going " Mei cheerfully stated as she walks with her bodyguards.

" I will do everything to protect that smile on our gentle Lady Mizukage ! " Chōjūrō said to himself as he follows her.

" Why are you still here ? Lady Mizukage has left " the elder said to Ao who has escaped out in his fear of Mei.

" Oh no, wait for me Lady Mizukage ! " Ao shouted as he rushes to catch up with them.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Kumogakure**

3:30 P.M. A is in his office with his Secretary in his palace

" Still no word from Team Samui ? ! " A asked while sitting on a couch

" No sir but i do expect to hear something soon . Samui has already been given the route you'll take to the summit , Lord Raikage . She will either rendezvous with you directly, or send a messenger bird " Mabui stated.

" Good ! Then shall be off as well ! " A replied as he does a handstand and lands next to his secretary and bodyguard " Let's go ! C an Darui "

" Yes sir ! " C said to A.

" Right ! " Darui replied.

" Follow me ! " A commanded as he smashes through the window jumping 500 feet into the ground landing completely unfazed.

" Not again ! I just had that window fixed " Mabui stated.

" Let's go Darui ! " C said to his dark skin, white-haired friend.

" Nahh... I'll just use the door and the stairs ! " Darui calmly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **Konoha Archive Library**

Samui, Karui and Omoi arrive at the library which is located on the same mountain that has the Hokage Monument. Because it is located inside the Hokage Monument mountain, it survived the Tailed Beast/Hollow Ichigo Explosion. Information on its ninja, past and current, is stored there, as well as other points of interest such as Akatsuki as well as other sensitive village information. Omoi and his crew look for information about the Akatsuki.

" My hand hurts ! What if i get tendonitis from this and it causes my swordsmanship to deteriorate and i end up getting hurt in battle ? And despite the frantic efforts of the girls on the Medical team, i die " Omoi said to his friends over thinking things.

" Keep moving your hand ,not your tongue ! We have to hurry up and consolidate the data about the Gotei 13 and the Akatsuki or we'll be here forever" Karui shouted.

" Umm... could the both of you be quiet ? " one of the ninjas said to them.

" My apologies ! " Samui replied as they read the information about the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Sakura talk to Sai in private trying to get information about Root within the desert like wasteland surrounding Konoha.

" Sai i was just looking for you , there's something we need to talk about " Sakura said to Sai.

" What is it? " Sai asked.

" We want you to tell us everything you can about Danzō " Sakura answered.

" I'm afraid that is impossible ! " Sai replied

" What do you mean ? Don't tell me you're going to take his side, after everything we done for you " Sakura shouted.

" No..that's not what i meant,it is literally impossible for me to tell you anything about Danzō, because of this " Sai replied as he sticks out his tongue out revealing a tattoo on the tongue . The tongue tattoo takes the shape of three solid lines and two broken lines from the back of the tongue to the tip.

" What is that thing ? " Sakura asked.

" That's a curse seal " Sai answered.

" A curse seal ? " Sakura questioned.

" Indeed it is..it was placed upon me by Danzō. If i were to attempt to reveal any secrets about Danzō,then my entire body is paralyzed, all members of root have this seal " Sai explained to Sakura.

" He's a careful one and quite the cunning one too " Sakura replied.

" Danzō and Root deal in highly covert operations. We perform dirty jobs to protect the village from the any threats to the village. This Cursed Seal is given to all members of the ANBU subgroup Root by Danzō, to ensure no information about Danzō or the organisation falls into the wrong hands. When the wearer of this Cursed Seal speaks about anything incriminating related to Danzō or Root, their entire body will be paralysed, taking away their ability to speak or move " Sai explained to Sakura.

" Still that's not right to curse his own men , if anything it's pretty inhumane " Sakura stated.

" Think what you want but the real reason he does all this is that he truly cares about the village . Sure Danzō's methods may be forceful but they nevertheless this demonstration shows how deeply he cares for this village " Sai replied.

" Then why did he overturn Tsunade's decision on the sasuke issue? He's sending out forces to track him down and eliminate him already " Sakura stated.

" He is, i wasn't already aware of that. Either way, i can't tell you information even if i tried to . Sorry Sakura " Sai replied as he leaves the area.

" I'll just have to dig deeper then ! " Sakura said to herself as she leaves Sai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>**Amegakure**

Pein and Konan stand on top of the tower as rain comes down their face as they mourn Jiraiya's loss .

" It's ashame our former teacher is dead " Konan said to Pein.

" Indeed, Jiraiya was like a father to me. The father that i lost to Konoha " Pein replied.

" Konoha got what it deserved for years ,they waged war on many countries and profited while the rest of the world suffered " Konan stated.

" Still even among the rotten bastards of Konoha, Jiraiya was a noble man . It was thanks to him that i was able to realize my dream, my dream is to bring peace to the world and once we have all Tailed Beast in procession, we can use that vast amount of power to create a deadly Kinjutsu technique that could wipe out one of the five great nations in an instant" Pein explained to Konan.

" After other countries witness the mass destruction caused by the weapon, the other remaining countries would become too afraid to start wars for fear of being wiped out as well. Thus, through this mutual fear, war would cease to exist and the world would know peace " Konan stated.

" And then the Great Prophecy would be complete, the would know peace through pain and the whole world would be free of war " Pein replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

5:00 P.M. Soifon's surgery is complete. Unohana has finished fixing the broken Reitekina Junkankei vessels in both her legs that was badly damaged from Naruto's Rasenshuriken . Soifon has two casts on her legs and is brought to a wheelchair and place there by Unohana.

" There, the surgery was a success " Unohana said to Yoruichi.

" Thank goodness ! " Yoruichi stated as she hugs Soifon.

" How long do i have to stay in a wheelchair ? " Soifon asked.

" You need at least 5 days in that wheelchair, you should be back to normal then " Unohana answered.

" Should we bring Ichigo here yet ? " Yoruichi questioned.

" No, he needs time to have his body stabilize from the Hollow energy inside of him. If i try the surgery on him at his current state, there's a great chance Ichigo will die and his Hollow would take over, thus causing an irreversible chain reaction " Unohana explained to Yoruichi.

" So that's why you have him in the World of the Living ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Yes, to ensure success of Ichigo's surgery, Ichigo's body must maintain normal levels of Reiatsu. Large amounts of foreign spiritual pressure makes healing more difficult.**Nikunochi Sakusei** (肉の血作成 _Flesh Blood Creation ) _is a complex healing Kidō that requires extreme concentration and there's a 35% percent chance Ichigo will die , one mishalf and he would die for sure and as long as Ichigo's own body is healing from the inner hollow,it increases his risk of death " Unohana explained to Yoruichi.

" So Ichigo risks death if he tries fighting in Soul Form ? " Soifon asked.

" Mental death , his Inner Hollow would take over his conscious and Ichigo himself would be in a vegetative state . With the amount of power Hollow Ichigo has , there's very little chance Ichigo would be able to ever regain control and in the worst case scenario , We're faced with his Hollow " Unohana answered .

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

5:30 P.M. Rangiku and Tatsuki fight while in Karate class within Furin Hall, Tatsuki's karate dojo which is 1.5 miles north of the Kurosaki Clinic. Tatsuki and Rangiku exchange punches with each other. Tatsuki goes for a roundhouse kick but Rangiku blocks with her right forearm and goes for a left uppercut but Tatsuki dodges the kick and hits Rangiku in the stomach.

" Nice hit but let's see you dodge this " Rangiku said to Tatsuki as she does a sweep kick knocking down Tatsuki and the doing an elbow strike but Tatsuki blocks it and kicks Rangiku back. Both of them are sweating from fighting.

" Guys, it's getting late out here, maybe we should get going " Orihime said to Tatsuki.

" I must admit, you're pretty tough when it comes to Hand to Hand combat " Tatsuki said to Rangiku with a bruise on her left check.

"Well a woman of my figure needs to learn how to fight off perverted advancements from ugly perverts " Rangiku replied.

" Boy Rangiku, you're strong. Tatsuki is the second strongest girl in Japan of her age group. She once managed to come second in a tournament with a broken arm " Orihime stated.

" Where did you get such strength ? " Tatsuki asked Rangiku.

" Like i said, i work out. Just because i'm a pretty face doesn't mean i can't kick ass " Rangiku answered.

" Something isn't right here , she barely had much form in her attacks and her fighting skills are only that of an average brawler yet she has the speed and skill of a master martial artist . She's almost superhuman in speed and power , just what exactly are you black-robed swordsmen ? " Tatsuki said to herself analyzing Rangiku's moves.

" Come on guys let's get going. Are you coming to my house tonight Tatsuki ? " Orihime asked.

" Not tonight, i have things to do . I'll see you tomorrow" Tatsuki answered as she hugs Orihime and leaves the dojo.

" Now that she's gone, you should get going to Ichigo's house " Rangiku said to Orihime.

" But why ? " Orihime asked.

" You want him right ? A guy loves it when a girl comes to their house and hangs out with them and their family " Rangiku answered.

" I see ! " Orihime replied.

" Rangiku! " said a voice from a distance as Rangiku turns around to see Izuru in a Gigal wearing a school uniform.

" Izuru ! " Rangiku shouted as she goes to hug him and kisses him in the mouth.

" Is that your boyfriend ? " Orihime asked.

" He is now, we recently hooked up . Me and Izuru knew each other for a long while " Rangiku answered.

" I see, i guess i should go to Ichigo's house " Orihime said to Rangiku as she calls Ichigo's cellphone while heading to his house.

" What are you doing in the World of the Living ? " Rangiku asked.

" Hitsugaya requested us here " Izuru answered.

" I didn't think it would go through. Who's filling in for you ? " Rangiku asked.

" I don't know but Yamamoto assured that the Squad would be watched over " Izuru answered.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya is busy typing on his computer looking up intel inside Orihime's house when he's hugged from behind by Momo.

" Little Toshiro ! " Momo said to Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya turns over to notice her.

" Momo, you finally came " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

" Sorry it took so long , i had to organize everything in my Squad " Momo replied.

" Doesn't matter, it's nice to see you again " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

" How about we get something to eat ? " Momo asked.

"Fine then !" Hitsugaya answered as he turns off his labtop and gets up to grab Momo's hand and goes with Momo.

Meanwhile Ichigo is finishing up missing school work when he gets a phone call from Orihime.

" Orihime, what are you calling here for ? " Ichigo asked.

" I heard you have alot of work on your hands " Orihime answered.

" Yes, the teacher wants me to make up 2 1/2 weeks of work by Monday morning " Ichigo stated.

" That's what i called you about, you don't mind if i come over for dinner and help you out ? " Orihime asked.

" It would be a pleasure, after all you're a good friend of mines and the 3rd smartest girl in school " Ichigo replied.

" Okay Ichigo, i'll be over there by 6:00 P.M. " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" Okay , i'll tell my sister you're coming over " Ichigo replied as he hangs up the phone.

Rukia and Renji are revealed to be dressed in fancy clothes. Rukia is wearing a red dress while Renji is wearing a Tuxedo.

" Ichigo, who are you talking to ? " Rukia asked.

" Orihime, she agreed to help me out on my homework. Why are you two dressed like that ? " Ichigo asked.

" Me and Renji are dating now " Rukia answered.

" You are ? " Ichigo asked.

" Me and Rukia go way back to the Rukongai, she was my first in everything " Renji explained to Rukia.

" I see, you really care for her . Explains why you were even willing to stand up to Byakuya back in the Soul Society incident " Ichigo stated.

" That was the hardest thing i had to do. I was forced between following the rules and protecting the person i truly care for , i have you to thank for helping her get free " Renji said to Ichigo.

" Your welcome ! " Ichigo replied as he shakes Renji's hand.

" So how do i look in this dress ? " Rukia asked.

" Pretty, aren't you guys going to stay for dinner ? " Ichigo asked them

" Nah, we got reservations in a restaurants . We'll be back here in 12 midnight " Rukia answered.

" What if a hollow attacks me ? Weren't you guys suppose to guard me ? " Ichigo questioned them.

" Don't worry, we'll get there in no time, we're Shinigmai after all " Renji answered.

" See you later Ichigo ! " Rukia said to him as she leaves with Renji.

" Looks like those two are happy together. Hopefully after this war ends, i can find a good woman to marry and live a normal life " Ichigo said to himself as he continues to do homework assignments.

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika arrive at Keigo's house to stay over the night. Yumichika and Keigo then see the crazy sister of Keigo, Mizuho.

" Welcome home ,darling ! I've kept the door unlocked , just for you " Mizuho said to Ikkaku as she hugs Ikkaku.

" Why're you acting like you're his wife ? " Keigo shouted.

" Back off ! Don't interfere with our fated reunion! " Mizuho replied.

" How can you just welcome him back out of nowhere ? " Keigo asked.

"It's okay . No matter what fate has in store, i'll always welcome my injured, beaten man back without any questions . That's the type of woman i want to become " Mizuho explained to Keigo.

" I don't give a crap ! This is totaly unrelated to the type of woman to turn into ! And didn't you say that last time too ? " Keigo questioned.

" Oh ,c'mon ! I love guys who shave their heads " Mizuho replied.

" So that's it ! And he doesn't shave ,he's outright bald ! " Keigo stated only to be suddenly thrown down and have a wooden sword pointed to his neck.

" i told you that i'm not bald ! " Ikkaku replied.

" Yeah, that's right . I'm sorry " Keigo whined.

" This exchange is always exhausting ! " Yumichika replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Samui and her team head out of the library and go to Kumogakure.

" The two of you need to maintain your cool better if you want to be taken seriously as Ninjas, got it ? " Samui said to the two .

" Sorry about our behavior ! " Omoi replied.

" I need to maintain my temper better " Karui stated.

" Let's head back to Lord Raikage, we should arrive back before the Raikage returns " Samui said to her teammates.

" Right !" both of them replied.

Meanwhile Yamato finished building more houses as he is tired out from building more rows of houses . Konoha now has 600 buildings that have no furniture , plumbing and heating.

" Boy i'm pooped out , the building of this village is going by much faster thanks to my Wood style Ninjutsu but at the same time it's taking it's toll on my body " Yamato said to himself.

Shikaku arrives at the scene to ask for more wood.

" I need more wood Yamato! " Shikaku asked Yamato as Yamato struggles to breath.

" I'm spent for the day ! " Yamato replied.

" Damn this must be taking a toll on your body " Shikaku stated.

" Well at least the village is recovering faster than expected " Yamato replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Third Training Ground ruins<strong>

Kakashi is at the training ground which has been reduced to a barren wasteland and it's 1 mile next to the massive 10 mile diameter crater engulfing 80% of the village . Kakashi is within a 119 foot deep , 436 foot diameter crater within the middle of the training ground caused by Naruto's Rasenshuriken he used on Soifon. Not a single blade of grass or tree remains and only dust and sand remain as well as rubble and debris .

The memorial stone that lists all of their ninja that were killed in action. It is shaped like a kunai , the Tailed Beast/Hollow Ichigo explosion pushed the stone back 1 mile from the training ground and it hit the center of the Rasenshuriken crater undamaged despite the scale of the blast. Kakashi is mourning the loss of his friend Asuma as he carves his name into the stone of the fallen when Anko arrives.

" Kakashi , what are you doing here ? " Anko asked.

" Just reflecting on the events that occurred here " Kakashi answered.

" It's amazing how that stone managed to survive the blast whereas nothing else did " Anko stated.

" Indeed, then again it was a stone built by the First Hokage . Anyways what are you doing here ? " Kakashi asked.

" I'm heading out on a mission sent out by Danzō to hunt down Orochimaru " Anko answered.

" This is bad, Danzō knows about the threat Anko poses in her Level 2 curse mark form and is out to dispose of her " Kakashi said to himself.

" Kakashi, i don't like the feel of this " Anko said to him.

" I know what you mean, take this in case things become too dangerous " Kakashi said to Anko as he hands her a scroll.

" What is it Kakashi ? " Anko asked.

" You'll know when you open it " Kakashi answered.

" Okay thanks ! " Anko replied as she kisses Kakashi in the mouth and they hold hands.

" I won't let another comrade of mines die in battle " Kakashi stated.

" What do you mean ? " Anko asked.

" My best friends Obito and Rin died because of my incompetence during the Third Shinobi World War " Kakashi answered.

" They did ? " Anko asked.

" Like me, they were also students under the Fourth Hokage " Kakashi answered.

" If only the Fourth Hokage was here and still alive. With him and the Sannin fighting, we wouldn't have lost this battle or the village " Anko stated.

" Indeed ! " Kakashi replied.

" Wish me luck Kakashi " Anko stated as she kisses him again.

"Okay " Kakashi replied as Anko walks away from the gravestone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen is busy reading a book in his private quarters when he encounters one Arrancar that arrives in his lair. The Arrancar stands around 6' 2" and has a fairly muscular build to him. His facial structure is similar to Chad's and has blue eyes and has short brown hair in a hairstyle similar to Ulquiorra's and wears an outfit similar to Rudobon. His mask remain is on the left side of his head which look like a broken gladiator helmet.

" Well there's a face i haven't seen in a while " Aizen said to the mysterious Arrancar.

" Lord Aizen, it's a pleasure to meet you again " the Arrancar said to him.

" You been training hard for the last few years , you're really determined to shine as the Primera Espada " Aizen stated.

" Yes, it's been many years since i lost my spot as the original First Espada " the Arrancar replied.

" What brings you here , Skullak Tuma ? " Aizen asked.

" I want to address the matter of the status of the Privaron Espada " Skullak answered.

" What about of it ? " Aizen asked.

" I want Cirucci and Gantenbainne to become Privaron again " Skullak answered.

" Why ? " Aizen questioned.

" They're former Espadas, they are too powerful to be merely Fracciónes. I fought alongside them to know their power " Skullak explained to Aizen.

" The two Privaron lost their chance when we were trying to fill in for the death of the 7th Espada killed by the Akatsuki counterpart. I needed to show how tough i was to the Akatsuki counterparts and i made the decision to penalize the Privaron for the failure by making them Fracción" Aizen said to Skullak.

" It's not right, they are capable of so much more, especially Cirucci " Skullak stated.

" Your still attached to her even after all these years ? " Aizen questioned.

" Me and her have a bond that would not be broken as easily as being separated for a few years . After all ,i'm Arrancar 101 " Skullak replied as he shows the tattoo on the front right side of his neck.

" She still thinks of you to this day ,so you have any ideas of what to do to get them back as Privarons ? " Aizen asked.

" I have some ideas that would help " Skullak replied.

" The other Espadas would be happy to see you return given how popular you were back as an Primera Espada " Aizen said to Skullak.

" Where are the Espadas ? The place seemed empty when i arrived " Skullak asked.

" There on break right now. I'll gather them here tomorrow " Aizen answered.

**(A/N : Skullak Tuma is a OC created by darkmachines incorporated into this story to add more character development to the Espadas and Arrancars . Skullak's role and connection to the Espada's could be read more on A Gladiator Tale by darkmachines)**

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

6:00 P.M. Orihime knocks on the door of the Kurosaki clinic when Isshin opens up .

" Orihime ! " Isshin said to her as he hugs her.

" Hey Mr Kurosaki, is Ichigo home ? " Orihime asked.

" Yes, he's upstairs ! " Isshin answered but then Orihime sees Ichigo come downstairs .

" Orihime you came ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Ichigo !" Orihime replied as she hugs Ichigo tight causing him to blush.

" Looks like Ichigo is in love , my son is growing up so fast " Isshin cheerfully stated.

" It's nothing like that ! " Ichigo shouted as he punches his father in the face.

" I think it's cute that Big Brother has a girlfriend " Yuzu stated.

" Yeah, when are you two getting married ? " Karin asked teasing Ichigo.

" Me and Orihime are just friends " Ichigo answered blushing from embarrassment .

" Dinner is ready ! " Yuzu said to the family .

" Good, what's for dinner ? " Orihime asked.

" I made some beef with rice and red bean paste " Yuzu answered.

" Yummy my favorite ! " Orihime happily stated.

" Let's eat ! " Ichigo replied as they all go to eat dinner.

Meanwhile at Keigo's house . Ikkaku and Yumichika are having dinner in the house being made by Mizuho .

" Dinner is served , go ahead and eat up " Mizuho said to Ikkaku and Yumichika .

" Thanks, i'm starved " Ikkaku and Yumichika replied as they eat up the food around them.

" This is delicious, you really know how to cook " Yumichika stated.

" Indeed ! " Ikkaku replied only to get hugged by Mizuho .

" I'm glad that you love it !" Mizuho stated.

" This woman is crazy, it's going to be a very long week " Ikkaku said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Konoha**

6:00 P.M. Konoha is pitch black with thousands of tents around the crater and within the center of the crater while hundreds of trucks, tractors,bulldozers and horseback carriages are camped around the village. Winds blow around the village as darkness engulfs it. People are forced to ration food with each villager only getting one canned food for the night being disrupted by various shinobi and soldiers wielding swords as well as crossbows.

Sakura and Shizune are within a hospital made by Yamato which holds several hundred injured villagers 300 feet west of the main gate. They are wearing no shoes when they stand by Tsunade who's in a coma for over using her Chakra in her battles with Yoruichi and Ukitake and sparring over 3/4's of the population in the village yesterday.

" Tsunade has been out for a while ! " Sakura said to Shizune.

" At least Naruto is feeling better " Shizune stated.

" Naruto is back to himself alright, i was afraid he would of been lost forever " Sakura explained to Shizune.

" It's Hinata, she holds a strong bond with Naruto " Shizune stated.

" My question is how deep is that bond ? " Sakura replied.

Meanwhile Kiba and his team are eating dinner within a campfire area heating up the beans they were given.

" I really miss having to have a house in the village i grew up in " Kiba stated as he eats his rice and beans.

" Be glad we still have our lives " Shino replied.

" My question is when would this village be rebuild ? " Hinata asked.

"I don't know, it could take months or even years" Kurenai answered.

" It's going to be hard rebuilding this entire village, especially since we are 3 miles below sea level " Tsume stated.

" Not to mention the mental wound that the attack would leave on our hearts " Shino replied.

Meanwhile Danzō prepares to head out with both Hotaru and Hyō prepare to head out to the Kage Summit who had been delayed due to Danzō's sickness.

" We're going to be late !" Danzō said to his group.

" Let's get going ! " Hyō replied.

" Right " Hotaru responded .

Meanwhile at the Main Gate . Anko is with Terai and Dajimu and 3 other Ninjas. One of them has long brown hair and wears sunglasses with a jar on his back , the other guy has brown hair that is covered by his forehead protector which he wears like a bandanna with a goatee and small, squinted eyes and the last guy has shoulder-length, spiky brown hair with two long bangs framing either side of his face and has featureless white eyes .

" I'm the team Captain for this mission given i'm of Special Jōunin rank and have the best knowledge of Orochimaru's bases. Our goal is to find Orochimaru's base and then give the information to the Hokage so we can capture him " Anko said to her team.

" I see !" the white eye guy replied.

" Tokuma Hyūga, you're the one with the best vision, being the strongest Chūnin, you would be in front of me . Your visual range is among the best aside from Neji and Hinata. You can see targets from over a mile away " Anko said to the white eye guy.

" Okay ! " Tokuma replied.

" Muta , given you're from the Aburame clan and have the ability to jam Chakra signals, you would be behind me at all times " Anko said to the jar guy.

" Okay ! " Muta replied.

" Ranka , stay close to us at all times, the same goes for you two Terai and Dajimu " Anko said to the goatee guy.

" Okay ! " Ranka replied .

" Everyone, let's head out ! " Anko commanded as everyone heads out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Karakura Hospital<strong>

Uryū finishes his homework and dinner and tires to start a conversation with Ryūken.

" So are we going to continue our training ? " Uryū asked his father.

" I'm afraid i can't do that ! " Ryūken answered.

" Why not ? " Uryū asked.

" I refuse to aid a Quincy who went back on his word " Ryūken answered.

" But dad , these guys are a danger to the whole world, besides i went with the substitute Shinigmai " Uryū stated.

" A Shinigmai is a Shinigmai Uryū. You went behind my back and still aided the Shinigmai, you aren't allowed to train " Ryūken replied.

" Damn it ! " Uryū stated as he leaves the room.

" The truth is that you're not ready for advance training as of yet . Your spiritual power hasn't fully recovered " Ryūken said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

Ukitake is at Unohana's office getting medicine from Unohana about his disease .

" It seems you're feeling better right now " Unohana said to Ukitake.

" I need more medication form my illness " Ukitake said to Unohana.

" Here's your medicine ! " Unohana replied as she gives him his medicine .

" So how long i have to be out of combat ? " Ukitake asked.

" You will need at least a month given how bad your durability is with the illness " Unohana answered.

" I see ! " Ukitake replied.

" Your opponent was a Medical Ninja of my caliber, you're lucky to even be alive right " Unohana stated.

" I know, the Sannin i fought was easily on par with your power. That's saying something given you're probably the only person in history to force Yamamoto into using his Bankai, that's one of the reasons why your feared by many in the Soul Society " Ukitake said to Unohana .

" I rather not brag about my strength ! " Unohana modestly replied.

" You're also the most beautiful and elegant woman in the Soul Society Unohana " Ukitake stated as he feels on her hair.

" Please, call me Retsu ! " Unohana replied blushing.

" Unohana !" Ukitake blushed as he grabs her face.

" Let me take away the pain, Jushiro. I think you need special treatment from the doctor " Unohana said Ukitake in a soft, seductive voice.

" But Senpai... " Ukitake blushed as Unohana's lips draw closer to him.

" We have a history together don't we? Let's relive that history together " Unohana replied as they are about to kiss each other but then Kenpachi walks into the room.

" Unohana , i'm here for training ! " Kenpachi stated only to see Unohana about to kiss Ukitake.

" Kenpachi ! " Unohana asked.

" Did i come at the wrong time ? " Kenpachi asked.

" Kind of , can you give me a bit of extra time ? " Unohana asked Kenpachi with a scary smile on her face

" Crap, she's not in a good mood ! " Kenpachi said to himself as he walks away from her.

Jushiro and Restu are about the kiss each other but Shunshi walks in at the wrong time

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Underground Root Base<strong>

Hinata goes to Naruto's cell and talk to him while disguised as a Root member.

" Hey Naruto ! " Hinata said to Naruto .

" Hi Hinata !" Naruto replied.

" Here's your dinner for the night " Hinata said to Naruto as she gives him some rice balls

" Thanks Hinata !" Naruto stated.

" You're welcome Naruto " Hinata replied.

" So what do you plan to do now ? " Naruto asked her.

" I have to go now, tomorrow, you and i are going to hang out with each other " Hinata answered.

" But what about the Root members ? Also where can we hang out ? There's nothing left of Konoha " Naruto questioned.

" Don't worry Naruto, i'll find a way " Hinata replied.

Hinata ask Naruto to hang out with her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day<strong>

**Wednesday September 26,2001 Midnight**

**Las Noches**

The Espadas return to the Throne room after being summoned by Aizen again.

" What does Aizen want with us ? " Cirucci asked .

" I heard he had a surprise for all of us " Gantenbainne replied.

" I wonder what the surprise is ? " Ninorta asked.

" Whatever it is, hopefully it should be fun " Grimmjow answered.

" It's midnight, i want to got to sleep " Stark complained.

" I look forward to the surprise " Doroni replied.

" This should be good ! " Szayel stated.

" Nothing can amuse me " Barragan boasted.

" This should be interesting " Ulquorria stated.

" Indeed ! " Yammy replied.

" I look forward to anything " Harribel said to the team

Aizen walks out with a brown hair Arrancar with the tattoo 101.

" It can't be ! " Cirucci said to everyone.

" It's the former Primera Espada " Grimmjow replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 35: Kabuto Encyclopedia<strong>

Kabuto appears on the scene in his hideout with Orochimaru.

" I'm Kabuto Yakushi of my totally original Omake Kabuto Encyclopedia, Let me explain to you about Root " Kabuto said to his audience.

" **Root** (根_Root, Foundation_) is an Konohagakure ANBU subdivision founded by Danzō Shimura . They carry out missions that Danzō believes will benefit Konoha " Orochimaru explained to the audience .

" Because of its core views, some of these missions may be less than respectable. The organization's top priority is its secrecy, and most of its missions are carried out in the dark autonomous region of Konoha's authority " Kabuto stated.

" Root was officially disbanded at some point in the past, but remained active as an underground organization .Root is an extremely strict group and each member of the organization has accursed seal imprinted on their tongue by Danzō, near the back of their throat, which will paralyse their entire body if they try to speak anything about Danzō, rendering them unable to speak or move; this is to prevent interrogations for information or betrayal " Orochimaru said to the audience.

" Danzō has also trained its members to lose their emotions by growing up as brothers from a young age, only to later be made to kill each other. This is done to kill any sense of sentiment or emotional attachment. This method was extremely similar, if not identical, to the Kirigakure Academy's former graduation test. Each member has a codename; even the members themselves apparently do not know their original names. Unlike normal ANBU, they carry a tip-less tantō instead of a katana. Also unlike normal ANBU, members of Root take orders only from Danzō instead of the Kage, unless ordered to otherwise " Kabuto explained to the audience .

" Though the members wear the standard cloak and mask of the Konohagakure ANBU, they does not have an actual standardized uniform like the others. Underneath the cloak each Root member wears a personal attire. The only single distinguishing garment they all wear is a short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders along with the tip-less tantō " Orochimaru stated.

" Tune in next time for another episode of Kabuto Encyclopedia " Kabuto replied as the segment ends.

**(A/N : Sorry for the delay in the story. It took awhile to set up all the things leading up to the new arc . Also i have been playing the new Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations game and i'm hooked on the game . My favorite characters to use are Tsunade, Mei Terumī ,A, Killer B , Zabuza Momochi Hinata and Sunasoo Sasuke but enough of that , let's talk about the set up to the next chapter. Next chapter, i'm going to give the Akatsuki and Espada much needed spotlight with the introduction of darkmachines OC Skullak Tuma. The next chapter would also focus a bit more on Orihime and Ichigo as well as Naruto and Hinata's relationship . Either way Danzō is now the Sixth Hokage and the Kage Summit is bound to happen in 3 days, the same time as the Karakura Town invasion. Prepare for a major revision and rewrite of the Kage Summit arc and don't forget to Review , Fave and Subscribe. )**


	48. Tale of the Friendly Arrancar

**Bleach Shippuden 47 :Tale of the Friendly Arrancar: Protector of Hueco Mundo**

**(A/N :For those wondering about the Karakura Town Invasion coming up as well as the second Konoha Invasion, let me clear up some things for you. It would not be a 20 page fighting arc , it would be 1 or 2 pages for each invasion as well as 1 page of fighting for the Kage Summit and none of the Fracción would be present. The next arc after this one on the other hand would be the final arc and focus on the Soul Society invasion which would be a like a combination of this arc and the previous arc. Some fanservice ecchi moments at the beginning . Also part of the story is a tie in to A Gladiator Tale by darkmachines )**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday September 26,2001 Midnight Hueco Mundo, Bleachverse<strong>

Skullak arrives at the throne room where all the Espada's are happy to see the brown hair Arrancar .

" Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes , you're still alive Cirucci " Skullak said to Cirucci as he hugs and kisses the purple haired Arrancar.

" Honey, you've return to us ! " Cirucci happily replied as they hug each other.

" I thought all these years , Skullak probably disappeared from the map like his father " Barragan stated.

" Barragan, you haven't changed at all " Skullak said to the elder Hollow King.

" Looks like your about as strong as ever buddy " Grimmjow stated .

" It seems a good friend of mines have finally returned " Stark said to Skullak.

" As a fellow Vasto Lorde, i'm glad to see you again ! " Skullak replied.

" We've always looked up to you back when we were Espadas " Dordoni stated.

" Yeah you taught us well ! " Gantenbainne replied.

Meanwhile Yammy looks at Skullak confused at the reaction he's getting .

" Ulquorria, who's this guy ? " Yammy asked.

" That guy you see here is none other than the original Primera was the very first Espada Aizen created and the most powerful of the previous generation. He is also known as the friendliest Arrancar due to the fact he'll put his life on the line to protect his comrades " Ulquorria explained to Yammy.

" I never heard of him or saw him ! " Yammy stated.

" You probably have memory loss because of your head injury you suffered training a few years ago " Ulquiorra replied.

" So Skullak, what bring you back here ? " Dordoni asked.

" I heard something big was going down between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo , that's what brought me back " Skullak answered.

" We're finally going to war with the Soul Society ! " Barragan stated.

" About time, the Soul Society is nothing more but a bunch of ruthless barbarians who have no honor whatsoever. They don't care about us Hollows despite the fact we're sentient beings , they don't bother to distinguish the mindless hollows from the true hollows such as myself and all of us in this room " Skullak explained to the team.

" You're absolutely right, the Soul Society has oppressed us and hunted our kind to extinction. There was a time were Vasto Lordes numbered 1 for every 5,000 hollows now we have been driven to near extinction ever since the Arturo Plateado incident . The only Vasto Lordes remaining are you,me , Barragan, Stark and Ulquorria. I won't allow anything to happen to my friends either " Harribel said to Skullak .

" Still Lord Aizen ,i have a question i have for you . Why are we making deals with humans ? " Skullak asked.

" Because they each have valuable amounts of power rivaling your own " Aizen answered.

" I don't doubt that, what i mean is that they don't care about us or the problems of the Hollows . I don't trust them for a second " Skullak stated.

" Neither do i , that's why i decided to bring you back. You're the trump card we need to win this entire war and i can have control of two dimensions. Once i'm the Soul King, Hollows will no longer be hunted or oppressed, they would be the dominant race and they no longer face fear of the Shinigmai " Aizen explained to everyone.

" That's why you're the only Shinigmai that i like, you care deeply for the plight for the Hollows. My father died trying to achieve peace between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo back when Barragan ran this place and i was a child hundreds of years ago. My father died in the hands of a Shinigami wearing a black hood that was Captain level 110 years ago , i don't know who killed him but i'm determined to hunt down the one who killed my father and get my revenge " Skullak stated.

" Don't worry Skullak , we'll kill every last Shinigmai in the Soul Society together " Cirucci happily replied.

" So what do you plan to do ? " Aizen asked.

" I plan to take a walk around this place and see how much has changed around here " Skullak answered as he walks away from Aizen.

" That Skullak is the same as always " the male voice of Aaroniero stated.

" Indeed, he's just as uptight and loyal to Aizen as usual " the female voice of Aaroniero replied.

" Me and his father rarely saw eye to eye but regardless, his father was my strongest subordinate " Barragan stated.

" It seems like his son now processes his father's power and talent ! " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo is walking around Karakura Town with Tatsuki, Keigo, and Orihime.

" So Ichigo where have you been lately ?" Kegio asked him.

" Just out on vacation! " Ichigo replied.

" You really have been injured badly by the truck accident.

Suddenly a massive explosion occurs within Downtown Karakura Town as smoke reveals a massive orange fox with 9 tails that is half the size of the empire state building .

" RAAARWAAGGGHHGH ! " The Nine Tails roared as it's roar can be heard across the city. The sonic roar alone levels the entire downtown district and reduces the area around it into flames . Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuo are caught in the flames

" Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Kegio ! " Ichigo shouted as the Nine Tails heads towards him. Orihime rushes to heal them.

" Don't worry Ichigo, i'll heal them ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as the Nine Tails breathes onto Ichigo.

" RRWAAHAHAHHAHGH ! " the Nine Tails roared as it breathes down on Ichigo

" Shit ! It's the Nine Tails , i got to do something fast " Ichigo said to himself as he grabs the substitute Shinigmai badge but he's stopped by Rukia and his friends.

" Don't Ichigo, if you try to stop him in your condition, you would become that thing " Rukia said to Ichigo .

" But you guys can't beat that monster alone ! " Ichigo stated as he sees them rush towards the beasts " Stop "

The Ninetails swings one of it's tails towards the water and within a second a massive wave of destruction occurs killing Rukia and Renji.

" Rukia, Renji ! " Ichigo shouted as he then sees Hitsugaya charge at the monster with his Bankai as well as Sajin and Byakuya.

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses the last of his spiritual power to unleash a massive amount of energy into the sky . The overwhelming release of blue energy shoots up into the sky after the sky turns pitch black. Hitsugaya creates a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to the Nine Tails but it lets on impact with the Nine Tails.

" RAAWAGRGH !" Nine Tails roared as it destroys Hitsugaya with a single punch scattering his body before it's completely incinerated.

" Toshiro ! " Ichigo shouted.

"** Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** :**Tennohiha** (黒縄天譴明王,天の火を刃 _Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King:Fire Blade of the Heavens_ ) " Sajin chanted as he generates flames around his massive giant's sword to hit Nine Tails from above.

" **Shūkei: Hakuteiken **" Byakuya chanted as he hits hit Nine Tails from the right side but none of the attacks worked.

" RWAARAGRH ! " Nine Tails roared as it takes out the both of them easily with just it's Chakra burning them to bits.

" Byakuya, Sajin ! " Ichigo shouted as he's unable to do anything to save them.

The Nine Tails closes in and goes to kill Orihime .

" Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as he uses his badge to become a Shinigmai and activates his Bankai to get Tatsuki ,Orihime, Keigo and Mizuiro out of the way.

" Looks like you finally came out my prey, now show me the darkness that lurks within you " the Nine Tails said to Ichigo as it stares at Ichigo with his eyes and Ichigo begins to lose control.

" No stop this ! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW ! RAWWARGAH ! " Ichigo shouted as his inner Hollow comes out of Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo is now manifested in his bankai state looking like Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a white glove and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm in addition to his white blade.

and Hollow Ichigo is manifested in his fully human Hollow form but with a completely different Bankai.

" I'm finally free ! Now i can destroy whatever i please starting with you " Hollow Ichigo said to Nine Tails .

" Let's put that to the test then " Nine Tails replied as he charges up a Tailed Beast ball the size of his body

" Take this ! " Hollow Ichigo stated as she charges up a Cero the same size as the Tailed Beast Ball.

" No , no NOOO ! " Ichigo shouts as he watches Karakura get destroyed.

**Kurosaki clinic**

7:00 A.M. Ichigo shouts waking up with Orihime on his bed next to him with papers on their bed. Both haven't changed from their clothes when they both wake up together .

" Ah shit, i must of passed out, what a terrible nightmare " Ichigo shouted as Orihime wakes up with her head next to Ichigo's crotch.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime stated .

" AHH!What are you still doing here ? " Ichigo said shocked to see Orihime on his lap .

" I'm sorry Ichigo, we must of overdid it with the work that we passed out from exhaustion " Orihime stated as she gets her head off his lap.

" We must of passed out at around 11 yesterday and we were so tired that you fell asleep on my bed as well as me "Ichigo explained to her.

" This is bad, i have no change of clothes . I wasn't planning to stay over ! " Orihime replied.

" We have no time to go to your house , we only have an hour before school begins . Hopefully Rangiku left some of her clothing inside my closet when she usually puts her Gigal in " Ichigo stated as he looks for clothes but to his luck found a uniform matching Orihime's size.

" Did you find anything ? " Orihime asked.

" Yeah right here ! " Ichigo answered as he then sees Kon emerge from the closet.

" You bastard, do you realize how cruel you're being to me by stuffing me in all these clothes . I should report you to the stuff animal police for inhumane treatment " Kon whined to Ichigo.

" This is no time to complain Kon, besides it was Rukia who put you there not me . I can't use my powers for a week so deal with it " Ichigo stated.

" Still doesn't mean you treat me like shit ! " Kon replied.

" Strange, Rukia and Renji never came back like they said they would " Ichigo stated.

" Maybe they had things to do Ichigo,after all they are in a relationship " Orihime replied only for Kon to notice the busty ginger.

" Orihime is here in Ichigo's house ? Looks at those giant boobs, i must touch them " Kon said to himself as he rushes to grope Orihime only to punched down by ichigo.

" This isn't the time for this Kon " Ichigo shouted only to hear the door come down and Isshin's foot hitting his face

" GOOOD MOOORRNNING, IIICHIGOOO! " Isshin shouted like an idiot as he hits his son with a dropkick .

" Damn it ! Can't i have one quiet day of people not kicking me in the face ? " Ichigo asked.

" You're late Ichigo, Yuzu has been slaving over a hot stove, it's time for breakfast " Isshin said to Ichigo .

" I'll have some too ! " Orihime replied as Isshin notices Orihime and gets a creepy smile.

" Ichigo, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend " Isshin winked at him.

" She's not my girlfriend dad ! " Ichigo replied.

" Yeah right! That explains why you invited her to dinner yesterday and you were sleeping in the same bed as her " Isshin stated.

" I did it because she's a friend of mine , Rukia eats here all the time and we're not dating. If anything she was on a date yesterday "

" I see, Ichigo. Now i know why you two were late to wake up. You and Orihime had some fun together " Isshin said with a smile.

" No ! It's nothing like that ! " Ichigo replied with an blush on his face

" We're just friends ! " Orihime replied as well with a blush on her face.

" My son has finally become a man ! Ichigo has grown up so much, your son is soon going to make us a grandmother and grandfather once he has kids " Isshin comically cried in joy as he rushes to his poster of Masaki on the wall.

" This is so embarrassing ! " Ichigo replied as he facepalms himself out of embarrassment while Orihime blushes.

" Maybe we should get some breakfast and hurry up " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" Right ! " Ichigo replied as they head downstairs .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Renji and Rukia are in one of Kisuke's rooms both naked with only the blanket covering them when Kisuke comes to tell them to wake up. Both of them are still in Gigal form .

" Hey lovebirds, rise and shine. You got guarding duties to do " Kisuke said to them

" Get out of here , can't you see me and Renji are not exactly decent right now " Rukia shouted.

" My my, i was always curious to see how you look naked " Kisuke stated as he goes to remove the blanket only to see Renji's sword pointing to his neck.

" Lay a hand on Rukia and you won't have a head ! " Renji shouted.

" Geez, can't you guys take a joke ? Either way, you two need to hurry. Ururu is almost done with breakfast " Kisuke said to them.

" Fine, let's get our clothes on !" Rukia replied.

" Okay then ! " Renji replied as Kisuke walks out of the room.

Renji and Rukia get out of the bed and start putting on their clothes. Rukia reveals her rather curvy body to Renji, despite having no boob mass, Rukia makes up for it in her lower body and has valuable assets to her as well as a well shaved pelvic area . Renji 's body is fairly muscular with tribal tattoos on his upper body, his entire back, much of his chest and even on his shaven neither regions. They start to cover up their bodies with clothing.

" Boy we were so drunk last night,we forgot to go to Ichigo's house " Renji said to Rukia.

" Something tells me it's better we went here instead. Last thing i need is Ichigo lusting for my body or yours " Rukia replied as she puts on her panties.

" You're still on that ? It was a major misunderstanding, besides he was the one who was on top of me telling me to take it off " Renji stated as he puts on his underwear .

" I don't mind if you're open-minded, just let me have a taste of the beefcake as well " Rukia taunted as she is about to put on her bra but Renji grabs it and puts on the straps from behind.

" I told you i'm not gay, i would've never went with you if i was. Also if Ichigo touches you the wrong way, i'll made sure i'll kill him for real " Renji replied.

" You have no sense of humor. I'm not Rangiku, i'm happy with one guy besides, you're even better looking than Kurosaki " Rukia said to Renji as she puts on a gray skirt .

" Well my first time was with her , hell she did me on the day i was promoted to Lieutenant and you were sent to monitor Karakura Town .She was quite the freak taking me, Hisagi and Izuru at the same time but you're even better than her when it comes to the bed " Renji stated as he puts on some gray slacks.

" You're just saying that ! " Rukia replied as she puts on a white-collar shirt .

" I'm serious, big boobs are overrated . I'm more into the lower body if you know what i mean " Renji said to Rukia as he grabs her ass.

" Renji , we don't have the time for that now " Rukia stated blushing while she puts on a gray jacket matching her shirt .

" Come on, a little fun won't hurt ! " Renji replied as he puts on his white-collar shirt .

" We don't want to be late . If Hitsugaya finds out about this, he'll tell Byakuya that i had sex before Marriage and i might get kicked out of the clan " Rukia stated as she puts on a red bowtie.

" Okay, i see what you mean . Last thing i need is someone as gung ho about work like Hitsugaya or someone as gossipy like Rangiku knowing about this " Renji replied as he puts on his headband covering his widows peak.

" I wonder what those two are up to at this time ?" Rukia asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orihime's house<strong>

Hitsugaya and Momo are up early as usual . Momo is busying making breakfast for everyone while Hitsugaya is busy writing and filling out documents

" Is breakfast going to be ready soon ? " Hitsugaya asked Momo.

" Soon Little Toshiro ! " Momo answered as she is cooking the eggs on the frying pan.

" So far this mission has gone smoothly even though Inoue never arrived to her home " Hitsugaya stated.

" Rangiku told me she was staying over with Ichigo last night ! " Momo replied.

" I guess it makes her safer given we have Isshin there, even if Renji and Rukia were absent from the house " Hitsugaya stated as he drinks coffee from his cup.

" Aren't you too young to drink coffee ? " Momo teased.

" I'm not a kid , i can drink coffee as i wish !" Hitsugaya answered.

" I think it's cute you act like a grown up Little Toshiro " Momo stated.

" Whatever, did you make the scrolls ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Yes. I have then all ready in case anything goes wrong " Momo answered.

" Very well then , i'll go wake up Rangiku and Izuru " Hitsugaya said to Momo as he kisses her on the check and goes upstairs.

When he walks up, he sees Izuru licking Rangiku's boobs while Rangiku is on his lap as if they're ready to have sex on the spot while both in school uniform.

" Toshiro ! " Rangiku said shocked to see him up.

" You're up early! " Hitsugaya said shocked to see her up.

" Guess we can't have our morning exercises now ? " Izuru asked .

" Nope, Momo has made breakfast for everyone, time is money and we can't afford to leave Ichigo alone for even a second nor can we allow them to the same for Orihime " Hitsugaya stated.

" You worry too much ! " Rangiku replied as she buttons up her shirt.

" Yeah Toshiro, we have more than enough security set up thanks to your planing " Izuru stated.

" Still, you can never be too careful, one misstep and the mission could fail " Hitsugaya explained to them.

" I guess you have a point ! " Rangiku said to Hitsugaya.

Suddenly they all hear a knock on the door . Momo goes to open it to see Tatsuki there

" What are you guys doing in Orihime's house ? " Tatsuki asked Momo.

" We don't have a home of our own , we paid Orihime to stay over with money " Momo answered.

" I see , so where's Orihime ? " Tatsuki asked.

" She's at Kurosaki's house ! " Momo answered.

" Okay then, i'll go over there and i warn you guys. Do anything funny to Orihime or hurt her and i will kill you " Tatsuki stated.

" Don't worry, we'll never harm Orihime ! " Momo replied .

" Okay then! " Tatsuki responded as she walks out and head to Ichigo's house. Hitsugaya walks downstairs with Rangiku and Izuru.

" Who was that ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Orihime's friend, she came asking for Ichigo " Momo answered.

" You mean Tatsuki ? " Rangiku asked Momo .

" Yeah ,either way let's have breakfast " Momo said to everyone.

" Fine by me ! " Izuru replied.

" I'm hungry too ! " Hitsugaya replied as well.

" I wonder how Yumichika and Ikkaku are doing right now ? " Rangiku said to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Asano House<strong>

Mizuho is busy looking in the kitchen thinking about her soulmate Ikkaku as she cooks up breakfast while wearing a pink apron with purple hearts on it.

" Last time he left without telling me ! So i've gotta steal his heart before he goes again ! My plan is to... " Mizuho thinks to herself as she thinks about her future with Ikkaku.

**Future daydream**

" Wow, this is good ! " Ikkaku said to Mizuho.

" I made it just for you ! " Mizuho cheerfully stated.

After eating breakfast , Ikkaku walks out the house within a business suit with a suitcase in his hand.

" Here's your wallet, cell phone , handkerchief , keys , and your pass ! " Mizuho said to Ikkaku.

" Thank you my honey ! " Ikkaku replied as he heads back to work.

Later that night, Ikkaku comes home from work.

" I'm back cutie pie ! " Ikkaku said to his future wife.

" Welcome home honey. Would you like to take a bath with me or have dinner first ? I prepared both of them before you came home " Mizuho said to her hubby while on her knees.

" You're such a considerate woman . I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you " Ikkaku replied.

" Ikkaku ! " Mizuho said to them as she kisses Ikkaku.

" Let's eat first then we take a bath ! " Ikkaku stated as he gropes her C cup boobs.

After kissing each other , Mizuho and Ikkaku finish their dinner and then get naked covering each other with whip cream .

" Your food taste good but not as good as you my darling " Ikkaku said to Mizuho while both of them are naked.

" Ikkaku !" Mizuho moaned.

" Hopefully you're ready for the home run " Ikkaku said to her.

" I'm more than ready ! " Mizuho replied as she's about to take it to a new level but interrupted.

**Present Day**

Mizuho hears Ikkaku and Yumichika walking towards the kitchen and snaps out of her wild fantasies .

" I must win him over at all costs, i call this plan_ Weaken him by being a considerate woman_ ! It's perfect ! Absolutely perfect , Mizuho ! " Mizuho said to herself as Ikkaku and Yumichika walk into the kitchen " Good morning, darling ! I made plenty of food for you. Please eat up ! " Mizuho cheerfully said to Ikkaku.

Yumichika , Keigo and Ikkaku sees a mini buffet of food set up on the table. The big tray consist of two steak slices , two sausages , 3 mushrooms and 3 fruit slices and 4 plates of delicious food on the table. Ikkaku is wearing baby blue pajamas with navy blue flowers on them while Yumichika is wearing a white t-shirt and Keigo is wearing a green collar shirt over a yellow t-shirt.

" Steak for breakfast ? " Kegio questioned.

" We can't eat this in the morning ! " Ikkaku stated.

" Really? Then how about this ? " Mizuho asked as she shows him a plate with chicken wings.

" That's not for breakfast either ! " Ikkaku replied.

" Come on, you can drink it down with this " Mizuho said to Ikkaku as she gives him Pepsi while Yumichika eats the food.

" Come on Ikkaku, steak for breakfast goes well with Pigs feet " Yumichika stated.

" Don't just dig in ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" Lighten up Ikkaku, they are just being nice to us " Yumichika replied.

" By the way . Where's our clothes ? " Ikkaku asked.

" You mean the clothes you were wearing yesterday ? They're at the dry cleaners " Mizuho answered.

" What ? ! " Ikkaku asked.

" Don't worry i have this shirt for you ! " Mizuho answered.

" Fine, i'll eat some breakfast. I can't wait to see what you have for me " Ikkaku replied as he eats some steak .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime finishes his breakfast with the family and both of them head to the shower.

" Damn we don't have enough time to take separate showers Orihime " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" It's 7:16 right now , we need to be at school by 8:00 P.M., it will take 30 minutes to get there. We have 14 minutes to get ready to walk out " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" What to do ? " Ichigo asked.

" Let's shower together Ichigo ! " Orihime answered.

" Wait what ? " Ichigo asked shocked to hear Orihime said that.

" It usually takes 10-15 minutes to take a shower, we can save time this way " Orihime stated.

" But... i never been in a shower with anyone much less another woman ! " Ichigo replied blushing.

" Come Ichigo ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as she grabs him and drags him to the bathroom with her.

" Wait a second .. hang on.. i'm not ready for this ! " Ichigo shouted as he's dragged into the bathroom with Orihime. Isshin and Yuzu notice this

" What's Ichigo doing ? " Yuzu asked.

" Looks like Orihime and Ichigo are up to something " Isshin answered.

Meanwhile Orihime and Ichigo are both in the shower together washing up for school. Ichigo's naked body is at full display in front of Orihime as Orihime stares at his washboard stomach, six-pack abs ,ripped biceps, powerful forearms, board back, rock hard calves, strong hamstrings and glutes, large pectoral muscles, and broad back. Being a Shinigmai for 5 months has greatly increased his physique to that of a bodybuilder which makes him look like he's in his early 20's despite turning 16 2 months ago.

Ichigo is also staring at Orihime's body with equal levels of enthusiasm . Ichigo stares at Orihime's long, waist-length burnt orange hair touching her large firm ass with a long strain of her hair on left side of her body covering one of the two massive boobs on Orihime's chest. Ichigo is also staring at her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes ,finely curved hips, flat belly, luscious legs, finely colored pink fingernails and toenails, luscious lips, and fine eyelashes. Orihime was always a beauty but due to her new hairstyle, she was as hot as a greek goddess .

" Boy Orihime, you look really beautiful ! " Ichigo said to Orihime blushing at the site of Orihime's body .

" Uhh thank you.. You're very handsome ! " Orihime replied.

" This is the second time i've seen a woman naked " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" What was the first time ? " Orihime asked concerned about what Ichigo said.

" It was Yoruichi back at the Soul Society, she teased me and was a real pervert about it " Ichigo answered.

" She's very beautiful !" Orihime stated.

" You're even better looking, if anything i have her to thank . I probably wouldn't be bold enough accept sharing a shower with you had not for her corrupting my innocence " Ichigo replied.

" Mind i help you out there ? " Orihime innocently asked.

" Help me with what ? " Ichigo asked back.

" Soaping you up ! " Orihime answered as she grabs a bar of soap causing Ichigo to panic.

" Wait , i'm not ready for this ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Come on Ichigo, it's going to help speed things up " Orihime stated as she gets closer.

"Come on,. i never did this before ! " Ichigo replied.

" It's no big deal ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as she grabs him and starts to rub his chest.

" Uhh .. Orihime ! " Ichigo said trying to speak but is overwhelmed by the sexual tension .

" Come on , let's hurry up ! " Orihime stated.

" Okay fine ! " Ichigo replied as he soaps up Orihime causing her to blush.

" Uhhh... Ichigo ! " Orihime moaned as she is blushing from Ichigo's gentle touch as he soaps up her chest and back.

Both of them soap each other up but then both of them dropped the soap at the same time. Meanwhile Yuzu and Isshin are listening to what's going on in the shower.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" I dropped the soap ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as goes to pick up the soap.

" Let me get it for you !" Ichigo replied as he tries to grab it.

Isshin hears this and tells Yuzu to leave.

" Ah...Yuzu get ready for school ! " Isshin said to his daughter .

" But dad ! " Yuzu stated.

" This is too rated R for you to be hearing !" Isshin replied.

Karin walks upstairs to see Yuzu and Isshin listening into Ichigo and Orihime taking a shower.

" What's this ? Just when i was wondering why no one was downstairs .What are you two doing ? " Karin asked them.

" Shh. Ichigo brought Orihime into the showers with him " Yuzu answered.

" Really, and here i thought ichigo wasn't going out with her ! " Karin replied with a smile.

" It seems like the two are really getting it on in there " Isshin stated.

" Watch it Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Orihime while inside the bathroom.

" Sorry ichigo, this bar is so hard to handle ! " Orihime replied.

" Quit dropping the soap ! " Ichigo stated.

" But i can't resist ! " Orihime said to ichigo as the voices from the bathroom is followed by a crash.

" Looks like you'll be having grandchildren sooner than you think " Karin said to Isshin.

" My Ichigo is growing up so fast !" Isshin replied with tears of joy as he rushes to his poster of his wife.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. Ichigo and Orihime have fallen on top of each other and both of them are blushing . Ichigo is dangerously close to Orihime to the point one slip up could lead to a hentai.

" AHHHH! i'm sorry Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Orihime .

" I'm sorry too , i'm so clumsy sometimes...hahaah ! " Orihime replied laughing it off.

" I guess it's true what Tatsuki said about you. you are a bit klutzy at times " Ichigo said to Orihime .

Both of them stare at each other intensely with both of them turning as red as a chili pepper.

" Ichigo... " Orihime stuttered as she struggles to form a sentence.

" What is it Orihime ? " Ichigo asked as he starts to feel the affect " What is this feeling i'm getting from her ? It's something more than just lust. My body feels like no pain , all the weights of stress are gone whenever i'm around her. Ever since she saved my life and brought me back from the dead, i been feeling this way . Could it be... . " Ichigo thinks to himself only to be interrupted by Orihime.

" Ichigo are you alright ? " Orihime asked as she feels on Ichigo's head with her right hand " Kurosaki-kun's body is so warm. This…this is like a dream. I never imagined Ichigo would be this hot, being a Shinigmai has really took his physique and took it on a new level but pass all that is his heart. The depth of his soul is like an ocean , i feel as if i'm swimming within a paradise " Orihime said to herself as she holds on to Ichigo.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo said to her.

" What is it Ichigo ? " Orihime asked.

" Thank you... For saving my life. I don't know what kind of power you wield but whatever power you wield , i promise to pay you back by training you to master it . I underestimated your powers and took them for granted like the rest of us did " Ichigo answered.

" It's not your fault Ichigo. Not even i knew i had the power to reject reality, if i knew the level of power i wield , i could've been much more useful in the past " Orihime stated.

" Let's not dwell on the past too much. i'm still trying to forget the destruction my inner Hollow caused " Ichigo replied.

" It's not your fault Ichigo ,you were forced into a corner " Orihime said to Ichigo .

" I still can't get over the countless people who died in that rampage nor the fact i came close to killing you and my friends " Ichigo stated.

" Ichigo, i know you would never kill any innocent people and as long as i'm close to you, i will never allow it " Orihime replied as she stands up with Ichigo.

" Looks like i'm clean ! " Ichigo said to Orihime .

" Same here . Ichigo i have something to tell you " Orihime said to Ichigo as she gets closer to Ichigo.

" What is it Orihime ? " Ichigo asked.

" I um... " Orihime stuttered as she came closer to Ichigo only for the bathroom door to open to see Tatsuki come in and see the two naked.

" Ichigo, what are you doing in the shower with Orihime ? " Tatsuki asked blushing to see them both naked.

" Sorry Tatsuki, me and Ichigo slept in the same bed last night and we ended up being late because i spent all night helping him out with work and then we needed to take a shower together and we didn't have time for two showers so i went in and took a shower with him " Orihime explained to Tatsuki.

" Phew.. for a second you had me worried there ! " Tatsuki stated.

" I'll never hurt Orihime, i'm not some low life thug ! " Ichigo stated.

" Hurry up you two, we got 5 minutes before 7:30 " Tatsuki said to Orihime and Ichigo.

" We can't afford to waste anymore time " Ichigo stated as he puts on a yellow towel

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she puts on a pink towel and both of them rush out of the bathroom to Ichigo's room.

" Ichigo is quite the beefcake and Orihime, she's one hot babe..no homo " Tatsuki said to herself as she looks at the two rush to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Asano house<strong>

Ikkaku is stuck wearing a white T-shirt with a picture of him and Mizuho together with heart emblem with a purple outline on it with the short sleeves being purple as well as the collar.

" What do you think of the shirt i made for you ? " Mizuho asked.

" What the hell ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" You look great , Ikkaku " Yumichika stated.

" Clam it !And how come you're so happy with your outfit ? " Ikkaku shouted as he looks at his partner wearing tight designer jeans with a flower design on the right pants leg wearing a baby blue shirt with frilly sleeves .

" Come on Ikkaku, i look good in anything ! " Yumichika stated modeling his outfit.

" That's not the issue here ! " Ikkaku replied.

" I got more Ikkaku kun ! " Mizuho said to Ikkaku as she shows him 8 more shirts.

" I can't wear this ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" What do you mean ? " Mizuho asked.

" I mean i'm...! " Ikkaku answered only to have his mouth grabbed by Yumichika .

" We'll wear it ! " Yumichika replied.

" But ... " Ikkaku stated but is dragged away by Yumichika.

" Listen Ikkaku, as long as we're here, we just have to deal with her rules " Yumichika replied whispering into his ear.

" You're enjoying this aren't you ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" Not really, i can't stand the site of a woman and you know it but she's a nice woman. If i were heterosexual , i'll date her " Yumichika stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Root Underground Base<strong>

Naruto is served breakfast by Hinata in his cell . Hinata has resumed her false identity as an Root member under the codename Tera .

" Thanks Hinata for the breakfast again ! " Naruto said to Hinata.

" You're welcome ! " Hinata replied .

" So i finally found you " Sai said to Hinata who is still wearing her Root disguise .

" What are you doing here ? " Hinata asked making her voice sound like an older woman's voice.

" Remove your mask !" Sai said to Hinata.

" Fine ! " Hinata replied as she removes her mask and cloak revealing that she has blonde hair and has a more mature looking face similar to Kurenai with blue eyes.

" I see, you look exactly like Tera but do you have the seal ? " Sai asked.

" Right here ! " Hinata replied in a mature voice as she sticks out her tongue revealing the seal of Root.

" I see, sorry to have my doubts about you . You really are Tera " Sai stated.

" Danzō has ordered me to keep a close eye on the Nine Tails , your job is to make sure no one gets to him " Hinata said to Sai.

" Right! " Sai replied as he walks away from the area.

" Hi... " Naruto said but Hinata covers his mouth.

" Call me Tera while you're with me " Hinata whispered to Naruto.

" How did you pull off the disguise ? " Naruto asked.

" All thanks to Shizune ! " Hinata answered.

" What do you want to do now ? " Naruto asked.

" Let's spend the day together " Hinata answered.

" What do you mean ? There's nothing left to hang out in " Naruto stated.

" I'll just hang out with you here then " Hinata replied as she pulls out a scroll and then scroll opens up and it reveals Hinata have some board games to play.

" What's all this ? " Naruto asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Makeshift General Hospital<strong>

Sakura and Shizune are on break eating breakfast rations.

" Thanks for telling me the design of the Root tattoo " Shizune said to Sakura.

" Your welcome, i have the memory of an elephant ! " Sakura replied.

" Thanks to you, i made an exact replica of the tattoo that is enough to fool even Sai for a while " Shizune explained to Sakura.

" It's amazing how skilled you are Lady Shizune but why are we helping Hinata out here ? " Sakura asked.

" Because she cares about Naruto and through her, we can treat Naruto of any injuries he has " Shizune answered.

" Still what about Hinata's squad ? They would get suspicious if she's gone too long " Sakura asked.

" Don't worry, i created a special clone mincing Hinata's personality, characteristics and Chakra level. Not even an Byakugan can see through the clone however it can only be maintained for 8 hours and can only be used once a day " Shizune explained to Sakura.

" Also like how you make an exact replica transformation Jutsu for Hinata just looking at the photo of the Root member she's impersonating " Sakura stated.

" I must make sure Hinata isn't punished or killed by Root ! " Shizune replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura <strong>**High School**

Ichigo, Tatsuki and Orihime arrive 2 minutes before class begins together.

" We made it in time ! " Tatsuki said to her friends .

" Yeah surprisingly we managed to avoid a late pass ! " Ichigo replied.

" So what to do now ? " Orihime asked.

" Mind telling me why you two were in the shower together this morning " Tatsuki answered with a question.

" I already told you, me and Orihime worked too hard and overslept and didn't have enough time to take separate showers " Ichigo stated.

" Right Ichigo, like you weren't interested in doing more than just bathe with her " Tatsuki stated teasing Ichigo.

" We're just friends ! " Orihime replied.

All of the sudden Hitsugaya, Izuru, Momo, Rangiku , Renji and Rukia walk in with the rest of the class and the teacher .

" Looks like class has begun ! " Tatsuki said to her friends as everyone takes a seat in class.

" We made it in time ! " Rangiku stated.

" Good , looks like the mission is going according to plan " Hitsugaya replied.

" So what do we do here ? " Momo asked.

" Blend in with the normal humans in this school " Hitsugaya answered.

" I'll help you guys get use to how things work in the world of the living " Renji said to them.

" Okay Renji thanks ! " Izuru replied.

Ikkaku and Yumichika walk in last with Keigo with Ikkaku wearing a leather jacket.

" Ikkaku, that leather jacket isn't part of the dress code. Take it off ! " Miasto said to Ikkaku.

" I can't ! " Ikkaku replied.

" Do it or you get detention ! " Miasto shouted.

" Come on Ikkaku, let's show the people your shirt " Yumichika stated as he removes the jacket revealing Ikkaku's shirt.

All the students laugh and tease Ikkaku for the ridiculous shirt he's wearing.

" I'm going to kill you ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" Boy Ikkaku, i didn't know you wore such a ridiculous shirt " Ichigo laughed .

" Who do you think you're laughing at , punk ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" Actually, it looks surprisingly good on you " Rukia stated trying hard not to laugh.

" I don't believe you ! " Ikkaku replied.

" Looks like you found a lover here in the world of the living " Renji teased.

" You want a piece of this ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" Ikkaku, you know you're forbidden from falling in love with humans " Hitsugaya stated whispering in his ear.

" Can it , i'm not in love, i'm just stuck with that crazy bitch ! " Ikkaku replied whispering back.

" That's hilarious, looks like my sister has taken a liking to you if she's giving you those ridiculous shirts " Keigo stated only for Ikkaku to point his wooden sword at his neck.

" What was that ? " Ikkaku shouted only to get hit in the head with chalk by his teacher.

" Enough clowning around, let's introduce the new students Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori " Miasto said to class.

" Nice to meet you class " Momo said to the class.

Chizuru then goes to greet her with her usual manner .

" Hello Momo ! " Chizuru shouted as she gropes Momo from behind touching her butt.

" What are you doing ? " Momo asked.

" You have such an incredibly cute ass honeybun " Chizuru stated only to be pushed aside by Hitsugaya.

" Touch her one more time and you're dead " Hitsugaya said to Chizuru giving her a cold shoulder.

" What's with his stare ? It feels like my body is being frozen " Chizuru said to herself feeling cold and terrified.

" Are you alright Momo ? " Hitsugaya asked her.

" I'm fine , you shouldn't abuse your Reiatsu like that " Momo answered.

" I needed to teach her a lesson somehow, i'll be more careful " Hitsugaya replied.

Meanwhile Keigo and Mizuiro sense the Reiatsu from Hitsugaya.

" That little guy stopped Chizuru cold in her tracks with a single stare " Mizuiro said to Keigo.

" That kid looked like he was going to kill her ! " Keigo replied.

" Alright class, let's begin ! " Misato said to them as everyone gets to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

8:00 A.M. Skullak walks to Barragan's quarters to meet up with Barragan's Fracción. Baragan himself is absent from his lair .

" Well, well. Look who came here " Ggio said to Skullak.

" Long time no see Ggio Vega " Skullak replied as he shakes his hand.

" It's been awhile since we seen you " Choe Neng Poww stated.

" Boy you did some growing when i was gone Choe " Skullak said to the tall Arrancar.

" Still looking hot as ever Skullak honey bun ! " Charlotte stated .

" Sorry Charlotte, i don't swing that way and besides i have Cirucci " Skullak replied.

" Skullak senpai, i would like to train with you to test how much i improved since we last trained " Abirama said to Skullak .

" Same here , it would be an honor to fight someone of your strength " Findor stated.

" So how about it ? Want to fight us in a sparring match ? " Ggio asked .

" Yes, i would love to fight you guys to see how much stronger you all gotten " Skullak answered as he walks with to the outside where the painted sky dome is at.

" Out here, nothing will be destroyed , good plan Skullak. Baraggan would be pissed if we broke anything of his " Ggio said to Skullak.

" Where's Nirgge ? " Skullak asked.

" Moron got lost again , nothing new " Ggio answered.

" He was always the weakest of the Fracción anyways ,even weaker than D-roy " Skullak replied.

" So are we going to fight ? " Choe questioned.

" Sure, but make sure you all release your swords. Don't hold anything back on me " Skullak answered.

" Very well then ! " Charlotte replied as he releases his sword " **Sparkle** **Reina De Rosas** (_ Spanish for_ _Queen of Roses_) " Charlotte chanted as he turns into his ultra gay transformation.

" AUGHH! My eyes ! " Ggio shouted.

" That's nasty ! " Choe said calmly.

" Faggot ! " Abirama shouted.

" Enough looking at the ugly form , release your swords " Ggio shouted.

" Right **Breathe** **Calderón** _(Spanish for_ _Pilot Whale_) " Choe Neng Poww chanted as he takes out his toothbrush looking sword and turns into a 300 foot high ape like whale creature .

" **Scalp Águila **(_Spanish for Eagle_) " Abirama chanted as he transforms into a humanoid bird.

" **Engrave the surface of the water Pinza Aguda** (_Spanish for Sharp Pincer) " _Findor chanted as he gains large crab-like claws and armor around his torso and abdomen .

" **Bite Off Tigre Estoque **( _Spanish for Tiger Rapier_) " Ggio chanted as he gains long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grows to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees, striped blond and black with a squared-off blade .

" Let's see what you got !" Skullak stated as he draws out his sealed sword.

Charlotte comes right at Skullak first with his incredibly gay but powerful release form.

" **Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch** " Charlotte chanted as he does a powerful hammerfist strike that causes a 300 foot high dust cloud wave but Skullak easily catches the two handed punch with just his left index finger.

" Not a bad punch, you been improving alot in combat but you still need to stop using such a long incantation in your strikes " Skullak critiqued as he lightly pushes the gay Arrancar off him .

All of the sudden Choe Neng Poww comes out nowhere as he goes to use a powerful punch.

" Got ya ! " Choe shouted as he punches Skullak dead center creating a 600 foot radius explosion uplifting sand 600 feet high but despite the punch connecting head on, Skullak isn't even fazed.

" You've improved on concealing your Reiatsu in that form but next time try using two hands in your strike. It makes your punch twice as powerful " Skullak said to Choe Neng Poww.

" But it's tiring just lifting one of my arms, i don't like using it unless i need too " Choe replied as Skullak swings his sword creating an airbrust wave pushing down Choe .

" We'll need to work on your stamina later, you have the strength to rival a Captain but you wouldn't last 5 minutes against a Captain using Bankai " Skullak said to Choe who is down but isn't injured.

" Amazing, Skullak sensei is as strong as ever. Even Poww's punch wasn't enough to dent his Hierro " Ggio said to Findor.

" And he took him out with a single airbust Reiatsu wave ,Poww was among the strongest in brute strength " Findor replied.

" He's a Vasto Lorde for a reason ! " Abirama said to them.

" We need to use strategy on him, overpowering him is out of the question " Ggio stated.

" Very well then , let's not hold back **Afinar** ( _Spanish for Tuning/Refining_) " Findor replied as he shatters his entire mask and becomes around the level of a Captain.

" **Tigre Estoque El Sable **( _Spanish for_ _Tiger Rapier The Saber ) "_ Ggio Vega chanted as he becomes a larger, muscular and more feral-like beast and his entire forearms and hands are replaced with large blades.

" **Devorar Erupcion** (_Spanish for Devouring Eruption_)" Abirama chanted as he slices along his chest tattoos with his talons to draw spiritual energized blood to gain two additional wings and goes full power.

" I see, you guys are ready to get serious , very well then bring it " Skullak replied as he sees Ggio come at him first .

Ggio comes at Skullak with a series of fast slashes with his enhanced strength strikes but Skullak blocks his strikes with one hand on his sword

" What's wrong ? Am i too much for you ? " Ggio asked him .

" Ggio that form increases your strength by alot but you lack speed in that form . Against a fast Captain with a speed type Bankai, you would be killed easily in this form " Skullak explained to Ggio and he lightly cuts Ggio 's shoulder using a Sonído sword strike knocking him down. Ggio however uses his braid to wrap around Skullak right arm.

" Abirama now ! " Ggio shouted as Abirama flies above Skullak .

" **Devorar Pluma** (_ Spanish for Devouring Feather ) " _Abirama chanted as he fires bullet like feathers at 12,000 feathers per minute_._

" Not a bad plan, but not good enough " Skullak replied as he puts his sword in his left hand and uses a series of high speed slashes that cut down and deflect 3,400 feathers in 17 seconds. Skullak then grabs Ggio's blade braid and throws him into Abirama knocking them down.

Findor comes behind Skullak who hasn't moved an inch from his spot and goes to assault him.

" **Bala **" Findor chanted as he fires 35 Balas per second for 12 seconds but Skullak dodges the Balas using Sonído .

" Not bad , but not good enough. You're almost Captain level but you still aren't enough to defeat me " Skullak said to Findor while behind him.

Suddenly Skullak is now bounded by a massive, dark, thorny bush, from which a large white rose blooms at the very-top of its interior.

"** Rosa Blanca** ( _Spanish for White Rose_) " Charlotte stated as he binds Skullak with the white flower.

Findor , Ggio Vega and Abirama get back up and go to attack Skullak. Choe Neng Poww gets back to attack.

" Let's do this! " Ggio shouted as he charges up a red Cero between the tip of his blade forearms.

" Yeah ! " Abirama replied as he charges up a red Cero from his mouth.

" Take this !" Findor chanted as he charges up a purple Cero from his right claw.

" **Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero **" Charlotte chanted as he puts his hands in a heart shape that is hot pink .

" YAAAHAWN ! " Choe chanted as he charges up a green Cero in his mouth .

All of them fire their Ceros at the same time and they all hit Skullak head on creating a 2,000 foot radius explosion with the combined force of the blasts . Skullak emerges from the blast barely hurt given he blocked the attack with his sword in his right hand but he has a small starch on his arm.

" Not bad guys, you have all improved greatly in both individual power and teamwork " Skullak said to the group as they are all worn out from using their power and revert back to their sealed sword forms while Skullak is barely starched.

" Boy we need some rest , you're as strong as ever Skullak " Ggio replied.

" Once you guys get enough rest ,we'll train again until you're stronger " Skullak stated.

" Okay ! " all of them replied as they walk away.

Cirucci walks by to see Skullak there after hearing the explosion.

" What happened ? " Cirucci asked .

" Just training them, they gotten pretty strong " Skullak said to them .

" There still nothing compared to you honeybun " Cirucci replied.

" Want to take a walk ? " Skullak asked.

" Of course my darling ! " Cirucci answered as they go to walk around Las Noches and Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile Ggio walks with the rest of his Arrancars thinking about Skullak.

" That Skullak hasn't changed much at all " Ggio said to his men.

" Indeed he's as tough as ever ! " Choe replied

" He's also as handsome as ever too! " Charolette stated.

" It's just like the old days ! " Findor said to everyone as they think back to the past.

**23 years ago**

In one of the main training rooms, all the Fracción that serve Baraggan, Harribel, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow were there. They didn't not know why they were here, but the Espada told them to go. All were separated into several groups and talking with each other.

" So it seems we're all finally gathered together !" Findor said to the rest of the Fracciónes.

" Indeed, Aizen has nearly completed the Arrancar army ! " Tesla replied.

" 23 years have passed since he took the place over and gave us greater power " Ggio stated.

" It seems we're united and stronger than ever ! " Shawlong stated.

" I heard rumors that Aizen is close to devising the ultimate weapon needed to take down the Soul Society " Yylfordt replied.

Then the doors open and the Fraccións saw two Arrancars walk in. One of them they knew who was Rudbornn, Captain of the Exequias. The other one was a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remains was on the left side of his head and looked like a broken gladiator helmet. The fraccion didn't now who he was. Skullak stood for the Fracción, while Rudbornn stood back a bit.

" Everyone form a line !" Rudbornn said to the Fracciónes.

" You're all wondering why you're here? You're here so that I can train all you to just stronger and be ready to help the Espada win the upcoming war. My training methods are not going to be easy, but if you all trust me with you training, i promise that you all will reach your full potential and be ready to help up win this war. Also with me his my good friend Rudbornn, he will help by creating his men for you all to fight against " Skullak explained to the Fracciónes.

" We're already very powerful, why bother training us ? " Di Roy arrogantly asked.

" Those Shinigami are far inferior to us Arrancars ! " Apache stated.

" Let's not overestimate our powers. The Shinigami have hundreds of years of experience fighting Hollows and threats to the Soul Society. Even if we do have the power edge, it would be worthless if we don't have the skills or experience to fight them. Also maybe later in the future, a few of you mighty have a chance to become Espada as well like i once was _" _Skullak said to them as he looks at Ggio Vega and Findor.

" Now are you all ready for your training to get stronger ? " Rudbornn asked.

" Yes, Skullak sensei! We are ready sir ! " all the Fracción answered.

" Then let us begin ! " Skullak replied as he draws his sword out.

**Present Day**

" He really hasn't changed at all ! " Ggio vega replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Somewhere at Konoha<strong>

Danzō and his group are camping out in a tent set up by them to rest on their way to the summit. Danzo is busy eating some rice with beans .

" We got plenty of food to last us the entire trip " Danzō said to his men .

" Indeed ,we also have this easy to set up tent as well in case we tire from our journey " Hyō replied.

" And this scroll containing several battery powered devices to help with cooking and maintenance " Hotaru stated as he uses his Chakra to seal in a portable oven , labtop, fan and portable fridge while Hyō disassembles the tent and then seals in a scroll.

" Let's move out ! " Danzō ordered his men only to be surrounded by 50 men wearing Oni masks armed with katanas and kunai surrounding Danzō. They all come after him with their attacks.

" Lord Danzō we got assassins " Hyō said to the Root elder.

" What to do ? " Hotaru asked.

" Normally i'll have it myself but i'm still recovering from fighting that Shinigmai with the hat and clogs and using up my Wood Style Jutsu to restrain the Nine Tails . You two handle them for me " Danzō said to his group.

" Very well then, it's been awhile since this blade had any good action " Hyō replied as he takes out his sword which is a flaming Katana while his purple haired partner goes to attack one of the attackers head on.

"** Lightning Style :Surging Fist **" Hotaru shouted as he punches one of the assassins in half with a single punch.

"** Leaf Style : Flaming Sword Dance **" Hyō chanted as he swings his sword 360 degrees cutting 6 assassins in half and burning 4 caught in the fire wave around Hyō.

" It burns ! " one of the assassins shouted as they burn to a crisp.

10 assassins throw kunai at Danzō with each of them throwing 3 kunai at Danzō but Hyō appears and swings his blade once horizontally cutting all the kunai in half while Hotaru appears behind them.

" **Lightning Style : Lightning Chakra Dissection Blades** " Hotaru chanted as he uses special Chakra blades to paralyze all of them.

" I got this Hotaru ! " Hyō stated as he moves behind all of them in hypersonic speed with his Shunshin and puts his blade back in it's sheath as all the 10 kunai throwers are bisected, decapitated and then burned to a crisp.

18 more of them charge at Hyō and Hotaru but they are no match for the Jōunin level Shinobi. Hotaru stabs through of them in the chest then parries a strike from behind aimed at his back slashing the assassin's neck killing the guy instantly. 2 guys try to gang up on Hotaru but the muscular Root member takes both of them out with a double chokeslam breaking their necks and killing them. Hyo uses a powerful spinning slash chopping 6 assassins in half . Hotaru kills 8 assassins with a roundhouse kick and ground punch.

21 assassins remain and charge right at Danzō with their swords again but Hyō and Hotaru are in the way.

" **Dokugiri**(毒霧_Poison Mist_) " Hotaru chanted as he breathes a deadly poison that slowly kills off 11 assassins.

" **Iaidō:Hayauchi**_(_居合道_Way of Iai :Quick Draw_) " Hyō chanted as he quickly draws the blade to strike, then re-sheaths the blade within 1/3 second decapitating 10 Ninjas wiping out all the assassins .

" Great job you two, you two are indeed impressive " Danzō said to Hyō and Hotaru.

" These assassins are part of the Prajñā Group , a regiment of the ANBU of the Land of Woods. They were all but annihilated by Root years ago " Hotaru explained to them.

" These guys must of been remnants of the group out for revenge who tried to assassinate Lord Danzō " Hyō stated.

" What a fruitless effort , if they really want to kill me, at least bring 200 assassins , come let's get going " Danzō said to his men .

" Right ! " Hyō and Hotaru replied as they head to the summit .

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

9:00 A.M. Tatsuki hangs out with Orihime as they head to the next class.

" What were your doing in Ichigo's house this morning ? " Tatsuki asked her busty orange haired friend.

" I told you, i over slept in his house working all night helping him out with work " Orihime answered.

" Right Orihime, like you weren't planning on doing things with him " Tatsuki stated causing Orihime to blush.

" It's just a coincidence ! " Orihime replied blushing from embarrassment .

" Listen Orihime , it's okay if you want Ichigo, i'm cool with that . You just need to come clean Orihime " Tatsuki said to Orihime.

" I don't know what you're talking about ! " Orihime replied.

" Deny it all you want, i can tell you want Ichigo ! " Tatsuki stated as she feels on her friend's cheek.

" I'm scared Tatsuki, scared that Ichigo might not even want me " Orihime replied.

" You can do it Orihime, you're a strong, beautiful woman . You can do it " Tatsuki said to Orihime as they walk away.

" I need to make Ichigo know about my feelings but how can i do that ? " Orihime thinks to herself as she walks to her class.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Third Training Ground<strong>

Kakashi goes to the gravestone site to deliver some origami flowers to the grave.

" It's been a long time since i been at this site giving flowers . Not since you two died , Rin and Obito " Kakashi said to himself as he places the flower at the ruins of the grave as he thinks back to his past.

**30 years ago**

I was born on September 15, 1971 during the Second Shinobi World war. I never knew my mother because she died at childbirth but i knew about my father. He was Sakumo Hatake or otherwise known as the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf village , he was 28 when he gave birth to me . He was also known as the _White Fang of the Leaf_. He was 4 years older than the Sannin and said to be the strongest student of the Third Hokage, his power even surpassed that of the Sannin and was only outmatched by the Third Hokage who was slowly losing the power he had 10 years prior to my birth.

**25 years ago**

I processed great talent in for my age known since a young age as an extremely gifted prodigy, regarded by many as the best of his generation. He had received top marks and had shown an innate aptitude for the ninja arts while in the academy. My father was proud of me and my natural talents.

" I wish you luck on your first day of the Ninja Academy my son " my father said to me .

" Okay then ! " i replied as i head out to school.

I walked into the classroom on my first day. I was in the same class as Gai , Kurenai and Asuma . I was the talk of the whole school.

Our instructor was a young man who appeared in his mid 20's with black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and tan skin with a mustache.

" Welcome to **Akademī**( 忍者学校生_Ninja School_). Our institution is an academic tradition of creating the next generation of Shinobi and the ANBU for Konoha . I want you all to apply yourselves everyday so that you are not embarrassed by that tradition, i'm Kōzō Umino your class instructor and Chūnin of this village " the instructor said to the class.

My first class section was with shiruken throwing. 20 young Shinobi gather up in a line and throw shiruken only to fail hitting the targets.

" Here goes nothing ! " Asuma said with confidence as he came the closest to hitting the long with all 6 shiurken but he missed by one shiukren which missed by a few inches.

" Not bad you managed to hit the log with most of your shiukren " the instructor said to me" Next up Kakashi Hatake " the field instructor stated as i walked up to go throw shuriken.

" Not bad, you managed to hit the log on your first try " Kurenai said to Asuma.

" I missed by a few inches ! " Asuma replied .

" It's impressive given none of the others even reached their target, i couldn't even hit it on my first try " Kurenai said to Asuma.

I then pull out the shiukren and prepare to throw them .

" Here goes nothing ! " i said to myself as i hit the log with all the shiurken hitting perfectly in line .

" He managed to hit centermast of the target " Asuma said impressed at my talent and skill.

" So that is the skill of the Hatakes, like father like son i guess " the teacher said praising my abilities " Okay Gai ,you're next " the instructor stated.

" All right ! " Gai replied psyched and posed to win even though we all knew he didn't even have the slightest bit of skill . As expected he fails epically with his own shuriken hitting a tree 5 inches near Kōzō. One hitting the fence 30 feet away one hitting 10 feet near the first log ,two hitting the tree left of the log and the last one 7 feet left of expected . Everyone laughed at Gai except me and Asuma.

The next class i took was the Taijutsu class which i clashed strikes with Asuma but he overpowered me but Gai defeated everyone in class with his Taijutsu .

" Match winner is Gai ! " the teacher said as i got back up humiliated by the lost. Gai was a natural genius at everything he did and me and Gai had a small rivalry with each other but i was so cool and calm whereas Gai was goofy and over the top . I far outclassed him in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu but Gai honed his talents and outclassed me in Taijutsu and Shunshin.

One day the legendary Sannin Jiraiya with his protegee Minato Namikaze walked around the area to observe the new talent in the academy. Minato was a very talented ninja prodigy - a rare genius that appeared only once a generation. He graduated from the Academy at the age of ten, and was added to a Genin team under the tutelage of Jiraiya. He was recently promoted to special Jōunin as a 16 year old man.

" Who are those guys ? " Kurenai asked.

" That guy is a Jōunin and the younger guy with him is a Special Jōunin, there Chakra level is off the charts and are like monsters " Asuma answered.

" That guy over there is known as one of the Legendary Sannin, the ones who help Konoha win the second Shinobi war " i replied.

In that following year, i passed the 3 year course in just one year and because of this , i was considered a genius. Everyone else were left in the dust. Gai was promoted the following year to Genin. I was the Youngest Genin in the village .

6 months after i entered the academy , i graduated from the academy and was at the Konoha shrine when the Third Hokage and my father awaited for me .

" You're a true genius that comes along once every 100 years Kakashi. Never have i heard of a student who made top marks can completed a 3 year course in just 6 months " Hiruzen said to me.

" You're making me proud my son ! " my father stated.

" Thank you ! " i replied as i put on the forehead protector . For that day on, i was now an ninja like my father.

**23 years ago**

My father returned home after failing to complete a mission that was of valuable strategic importance to him. He walked home severely depressed of the failure of the mission.

" Dad, what happened ? How did your mission go ? " i asked.

" Terrible Kakashi, i failed as a ninja " my father answered.

" What do you mean ? " i questioned.

" I let my comrades down and the mission ! " my father stated.

" How ? " i asked.

" When my teammates' lives were endangered, i chosen to abandon the mission in order to save them. The impact of the mission's failure caused me to be vilified by the Land of Fire, the villagers of Konoha, and even those i had saved " he explained to me.

" What ? " i asked.

" Kakashi , remember these words . In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, remember that Kakashi. Don't be a failure like me , live strictly according to the Shinobi Rules and never break the rules " my father said to me as he walks away .

" Where are you going ? " i asked him

" I'm going to redeem my name and search for your mother " my father said to me.

" Dad don't go ! " i stated as i grabbed on to him but then he gave me his special tantō and his face mask

" Kakashi, carry on the legacy of the Hatake clan . You're the one to carry my legacy " he said to me as he walked away from the village.

6 months later, my father was found dead in the forest. He committed Sepkku and died in the middle of the forest . It was that moment that i was depressed for a while but then i donned his mask and wielded his blade and lived by the set of rules by the Ninja Code.

**Present Day**

Yūgao appears behind Kakashi to interrupt him.

" Kakashi, what are you doing here ? " Yūgao asked.

" Just reflecting on the past ! " Kakashi answered.

" I see, i came here to leave flowers to remember my former lover " Yūgao stated.

" This place makes me think about the mistakes I've made in the past… and I've made so many of them " Kakashi replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Skullak and Cirucci are hang out with each other in the sandy dome area looking at the artificial sky holding each others hands.

" Skullak , it's been a long while since we had some time together alone " Cirucci said to Skullak.

" Indeed my beautiful Cirucci , we knew each other when we first became Espadas " Skullak replied.

" Me, you, Gantenbainne and Dordoni are the last of our generation as Privaron Espada. We were around since Aizen took over Hueco Mundo over 45 years ago " Cirucci explained to Skullak.

" 45 years was a long time " Skullak replied.

" It feels like a lifetime worth living now that i have you here " Cirucci stated as she goes to kiss Skullak only to be interrupted by Gantenbainne and Dordoni .

" Hey guys ! " Dordoni shouted in happiness as he goes to hug Skullak .

" How's things with you Skullak ? " Gantenbainne asked.

" It was fine until you came in you idiots " Cirucci shouted .

" So when are you going to spar with us ? " Dordoni asked.

" Later, me and Cirucci have some catching up to do " Skullak answered as he walks with his girlfriend .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Maggots Nest<strong>

Gaara is defeated by the tailed beast. Gaara has almost no Chakra remaining from the battle with the Shukaku but despite defeating Gaara, it can't take over Gaara because the Sekkiseki prison is suppressing both Chakras.

" Why aren't i able to take you over ? I won 5 battles in a row " the Shukaku asked.

" It's this prison we're in, as long as we're here, we can't use Chakra to escape. This allows me to meditate and give me enough time to get stronger until you become fully controlled by me " Gaara explained to the Shukaku.

" Very clever using that to your advantage however you'll need a 1,000 years of training before you can control this power " the Shukaku taunted.

" I'll get full control of your power, even if i need 1 million years of training " Gaara replied as he goes to fight the Tailed Beast again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha General Hospital<strong>

Shizune remains with her lover Tsunade at her bedside.

" Lady Tsunade , i hope you recover soon , i can't picture a world where i don't have you on my side " Shizune said to herself as she lies in the same bed as Tsunade.

Meanwhile Tsunade lies in a coma thinking about her past while hooked up to a barely intact life support machine with a generator attached to it.

**Tsunade's pov**

**40 years ago**

1 year has passed since my promotion to Genin . I was training with Hiruzen Sensei , Jiraiya and Orochimaru on our Summoning Jutsu. Jiraiya a few months ago attempted to use the Summoning Jutsu without signing a contract. Jiraiya was already ahead of us when it came to Summoning Jutsu as well as Orochimaru who was able to tame the great Manda however had trouble with the mighty snake. While my strength was greater than the both of them combined , i was lagging in Ninjutsu compared to the two. Jiraiya learned several Jutsus while in Mount Myōboku while Orochimaru found the **Ryūchi Cave** (龍地洞 _Dragon Earth Cave_) and learned the Jutsus of the Great White Sage Snake .

I arrived on a private training session with the third Hokage. I was starting to develop a bit more , i had B cup boobs and my hair grew slightly longer and i was slightly taller whereas Hiruzen barely aged. He was with his Monkey King Emma summoning.

" Tsunade, if you hope to pass the Chūnin exams in a month , you would need more than just brute strength to impress the judges " my sensei said to me.

" But that's the only thing i really know that i have the edge over Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Jiraiya has better Ninjutsu than me and Orochimaru's Genjutsu puts mines to shame " i stated.

" That's why you're going to summon another animal " Hiruzen stated.

" I tried many times before, it usually fails on me when i try to summon them " i said to him.

" Try this time with Slugs ! " Hiruzen stated as he gives me a Slug scroll.

" Slugs ? Why those weak creatures ? " i asked him.

" All the other summoning failed on you, we need to start with the basics . Try this time Tsunade " Hiruzen said to me.

" Fine , this should be easy ! " i replied as i use Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey and Ram handseals and put my hand down and then summon a creature but i wasn't ready for what i summoned.

" Impossible ! " Hiruzen said shocked to see the summoning i summoned.

It was a giant white Slug with three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and side of its body from its head and tapering off at its tail. It was 300 feet high and i was on top of it.

" What the heck ? " i said shocked to see the slug but then i fell off the slippery surface of the slug only to be caught by Sarutobi sensei.

" How did you do that Tsunade ? " Hiruzen asked me as i was barely able to move.

" What is that thing ? " i asked him.

" That's Katsuyu, the legendary Slug from **Shinpiteki Shimakyōda** ( 神秘的島強打_Mystic Slug Island_). A descendant of the Great Slug Elder , which was said to be one of the 3 summonings of the Path of Six Sages " Hiruzen explained to me as Katsuyu then begins to sneeze.

" I'm not feeling too well. ACHOOO! " Katsuyu sneezed as she sneezed acidic paste towards me accidentally.

" Shit ! **Kongō Rōheki **(金剛牢壁 _Adamantine Prison Wall_ ) " Hiruzen chanted as he uses Emma and it turns into a staff Enma clones himself in staff form then boxes into a cage protecting me and Hiruzen. I watch as just one of the accidental sneezes of Katsuyu was enough to melt everything within a 600 foot radius.

" I'm very sorry ! " Katsuyu stated apologizing for the acid blast.

" Damn that burned a bit ! " Emma stated as he returns to his monkey state .

" Whoa just a small amount of slime did all of this ? I guess i hit jackpot on the summonings " i happily stated.

" You're not yet ready for this level of Summoning. Like Jiraiya and Orochimaru, these summoning require tons of Chakra control as well as physical strength " Sarutobi explained to me.

" What level of power do i need to be to control such a monstrous summoning ? " i asked him.

" You need to achieve Jōunin rank in order control a summoning of this power and magnitude " Sarutobi stated.

" I see, then i'll work hard to achieve that strength ! " i replied.

**39 years ago**

2 years have passed since i became a Genin . I became a Chūnin 1 year ago after passing the Chūnin Exams . I worked hard training with my Grandma Mito to learn some Jutsu from her . One day my Grandmother came to teach me a new Jutsu which would become part of my fighting style within the training ground surrounded by large boulders.

My appearance has changed again . I was now 15 years old wearing a blue skirt and a white t-shirt and i have C-cup boobs , my grandmother was around 57 years old and was really aging with more wrinkles forming around her eyes and checks . My grandmother's long, bright-red hair was starting to become paler and grayish.

" You process alot of strength for a person your age . You truly have the potential to become as strong as your grandfather and even stronger than your father " my grandmother said to me.

" I do ? But grandma, i don't have the Wood Style Jutsu like grandpa or Water Style Jutsu on the level of my granduncle " i stated.

" No one does. The First Hokage sealed his Kekkei Genkai to make sure no one steals it for their own use, especially the Uchiha " my grandmother answered.

" What do you mean ? " i asked her.

" It was done to protect the village. Your Grandfathers Jutsu is so powerful that it virtually built Konoha , if his power fell into the wrong hands, it would cause serious devastation and destruction " my grandmother explained to me.

" So grandpa was that strong ? " i questioned.

" Yes but enough of that, let's get to your training Tsunade " my grandmother said to me as she grabs the ground and lifts up a massive 20 foot high boulder with one hand.

" Whoa grandmother, you're very strong " i said impressed by her strength as she drops the rock on the ground.

" Pay close attention Tsunade, let me show you a technique invented by the First Hokage " Mito said to me as she does Tiger, Horse, Snake and Dog and then both her hands glew with Chakra.

" What is that ? " i asked her.

" It's called Chakra Enhanced Strength "my grandmother answered.

" Chakra Enhanced Strength ? " i asked.

" Your grandfather wasn't just the First Hokage , he was a Medical Ninja who was unsurpassed in Medical Jutsu. This technique requires excellent concentration and Chakra control. You have some of the best Taijutsu of your generation and being a Senju, you have naturally high levels of brute strength. Learning this Jutsu would make you virtually unstoppable in a close range fight " my grandmother explained to me.

" How is it any different from normal punches ? " i asked her.

" Allow me to demonstrate ! " my grandmother answered as she picks up another rock and places it there.

" This is a normal punch without Chakra Enhanced Strength " my grandmother said to me as she gets rid of the Chakra cloak and punches the 20 foot rock leaving a 5 foot diameter hole 3 feet deep .

" Whoa, that's strong ! " i stated blown away of how strong grandma was.

" And this is with Chakra ! " my grandmother replied as she gains Chakra on her right fist and then hits the rock . The rock completely explodes as if it was hit by a bomb. The boulder grandmother punched was cracked badly by the shrapnel from the nearby explosive punch.

" Whoa grandma, that was really cool ! " i said to her.

" This Jutsu i showed you wasn't normal Ninjutsu, is actually an application of medical ninjutsu that demands excellent concentration and Chakra control. To learn this Ninjutsu you must first learn Medical Ninjutsu " my grandmother told me.

" But i don't know Medical Ninjutsu and my Chakra control is pretty bad . I can barely muster enough control to do a Summoning Jutsu yet whereas Jiraiya and Orochimaru are using real Ninjutsu " i stated.

" You're a Senju and a Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan have natural healing abilities, even the ability to heal others by having them absorb Chakra through the skin from a bite from their patient " my grandmother explained to me.

" Healing a patient through bites ? " i asked

" It's a rare ability even among the Uzumaki to master, even an inexperienced medical Ninja could become a powerful healer on par with Jōunin class Medical Ninjas however without Kage class Chakra , the technique rapidly depletes their Chakra reserves and can only be used once a day. Fortunately given i have especially high amounts of Chakra , i can use it infinitely however it still scars my arms for a bit " my grandmother explained to me.

" Can you teach me that Jutsu ? " i asked her.

" Sorry, i can't . It's a Kekkai Genkai ability that only those who process the **Kagura Shingan** (神楽心眼_Mind's Eye of the Divine_ ) could use . It's also a Jutsu that doesn't require handseals either , it's something genetic and can't be taught to anyone else " my grandmother said to me as she lightly cuts my finger with a kunai causing me to bleed a bit .

" That hurt ! " i complained.

" Bite my hand ! " my grandmother said to me as i bit her hand and in a split second my finger healed up.

" Incredible grandmother, you healed me incredibly fast " i said to her.

" I too was once a Medical Ninja and a fighter who was only matched by your grandfather and grand uncle . I was once known as the invisible Kunoichi, i was the best at tracking enemy ninjas and was unrivaled in sensory and Medical Ninjutsu as well as silent killing. My biggest problems were my lack of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu abilities " my grandmother explained to me.

" But you destroyed a boulder with ease ! " i stated.

" That's because of my Chakra Control,without it my strength or Taijutsu skills don't match either the First Hokage and the Second Hokage " my grandmother explained to me.

" Still i wish to be like you when i grow up ! " i said to my grandmother

" You will, one day you will surpass even the First Hokage ! " she said to me.

" You mean that ? Where do i learn Medical Jutsu ? " i asked her.

" From me and your mother , starting today, you're my student " my grandmother stated.

" That's cool ! " i replied as i leave my grandmothers training ground.

**38 years ago**

My life was going well. I was now a Chūnin for 2 years straight and my little brother Nawkaii just turned 12 years old and was just graduated from the Ninja Academy. He passed all his classes with flying colors and had potential as a Ninja . He was also the only one of the entire family to have Wood Style or have the potential to use Wood Style Jutsu.

My little brother was now 12 years old and was 4'6" and was 82 lbs. Nawaki had short light-brown hair, green-grey eyes and distinct blushes on his cheeks. For attire, he wore a dark teal poncho top and light green pants. I've grown and bloomed into a lovely woman who had D-cup boobs with a long blonde upper back length ponytail wearing a white short sleeve blouse, an red apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnet shorts father was 41 years old now and was staring to bald. His long wavy hair was now a clean cut hairstyle with his hairline disappearing. My mother was getting older and had a few small wrinkles.

" My precious Nawaki is growing up very fast ! " my father said to my little brother.

" It seems like we have another future Hokage here ! " my mother replied.

" My little brother sure is strong ! " i said to my little brother .

" This is the best day of my life ! " my little brother happily stated.

" Looks like you really have what it takes to become as strong as the Hokage " i said to him .

" Indeed, believe it ! " Nawaki replied.

" Fine big sis , the teachers were nice to me and an i passed the entrance exam " my brother answered.

" That's good to know my brother ! " i stated.

" One day, i'm going to be Hokage like our grandfather before us " my brother replied.

" You can be Hokage after i'm done being Hokage " i stated.

" Okay then ! " my brother replied.

Me and my brother were on the rooftop of our clan manor when i go to give him a present he'll never forget .

" Nawaki , happy 12th birthday !" i said to my brother.

" What is it sister ? " my brother asked me.

" Come on, open your present . I'm sure you'll love it , Nawkai " i answered him as i gave him the necklace of the First Hokage.

" Sis , is this... ! " Nawkai said shocked to see his gift .

" Yes, it's the necklace of the first Hokage, our grandfather " i said to my little brother as he puts on the necklace.

" I love you, sis ! " Nawaki replied as he hugs me in joy .

" I thought that it'd be better if you had it . You've wanted that for a long time, right Nawaki ? " i asked him

" How did you know ? Why would you give me this necklace when you were chosen to become the Hokage by grandma ? " he asked me.

" Because we found out that you were the one to inherent the First Hokage's Kekkei Genkai. One day you'll be even stronger than me " i explained to him.

" You mean that sis ? " he asked me .

" That's right, one day you're the one who would become the Hokage of this village. After i become the fourth Hokage and you become a man, you would lead this village as the Fifth Hokage. This necklace is worth the dreams of this entire village . You better take care of it " i said to my little brother .

" Don't worry, i would protect this with my life. That doesn't go just for the necklace...I'll protect this village with my life . I'm the grandson of the First Hokage who built Konoha after all " my brother replied.

" You said it ! A man never takes back his words " i said to my brother.

" Yeah !I'm going to be like grandpa and have the name of Hokage one day . Becoming the Hokage is my dream " my brother replied.

" Take off your forehead protector, Nawaki " i said to my brother.

" Why ? " my brother asked.

" Come on, take it off. I have another present for you " i said to him as i remove the headband.

" What is it sister ? " my brother asked me.

" It's a lucky charm to make your dream come true ! " i replied as i kiss him on the forehead and we both smiled.

The following month , war was beginning to break out. I got news about the attack on a convoy from Konoha by Sunagakure which angered the Third to launch an assault on Sunagakure . At the time, i was a young 16 year old girl doing what i did best. I was relaxing in the hot springs with my top off and washing up in the private hot springs unaware what was really going to happen .I then sensed a peeker .

" What the hell ? " i said to myself as i go to undo the invisibly Jutsu that Jiraiya was hiding behind.

" Shit , Tsunade ! " Jiraiya said as i go to punch him.

" How dare you peek at me ! " I shouted as i punched him 100 meters backwards. I rushed to him to see i almost accidentally killed him. His internal organs were coming out of his chest and both of his arms were broken from the force of the punch.

" Tsun...dae ! " he said to me .

I was working on healing Jiraiya for 30 long hours to put me back together . His right lung was pieced by his left rib . His left kidney was ruptured by the force of the punch , his stomach was crushed by fragments of bone from his spine and his heart went into shock, he felt pain beyond belief .

" Jiraiya, are you okay ? " i said to him while i was in a hospital bed able to fully move.

" What a shame , i was hoping he would die so the world would be a less annoying place" Orochimaru sarcastically joked around.

" This is no time for your jokes ! " i scolded.

" Geez ,lighten up Tsunade . You did this to him, it's not my fault you have the temper of a rhino " Orochimaru replied.

" You need to control your temper much better Tsunade, we don't need you killing every guy who peeks at you " Hiruzen said to me.

" Hiruzen, Orochimaru. How long have i been out ? " Jiraiya asked them.

" 30 hours, she hit you pretty good ! " Hiruzen answered.

Then suddenly a messenger came to Hiruzen with the dogtag of my little brother in his hand with a grim look on his face , it was the doctor.

" We got bad news, Nawkai was killed in battle ! " Hiruzen said to us. At that moment i was thrown into shock and disbelief about the news.

" No, you can't be serious ! " i stated as i rushed out of my hospital bed.

Me and Orochimaru followed me all the way to where her dead brother was at. Jiraiya arrived first with Orochimaru to see the body completely destroyed. Nawaki's body was so heavily mutilated that it was beyond recognition. His internal organs while eviscerated and were hanging out of his abdominal cavity. His face was gone with chunks of brain and fat covering the shattered skull. His heart was detached from his chest, his arms were cut into three with his right hand scatter and his clothes and lower body was mostly burned off.

I rushed behind us with a distressed look on her face but he stopped her from looking at the mutilated corpse of her younger brother.

" It's best you don't look Tsunade ! " he said to me .

" What difference does it make ? At the condition that body is in, she wouldn't even be able to recognize her little brother " Orochimaru stated in disturbing detail.

" Silence Orochimaru ! " Jiraiya commanded him trying to make him stop spewing his venomous words.

" This is what happens in war , shinobi are just left on the battlefield to die .There are no doctors or healers to help them . It's too bad given the boy was so reckless , he probably thought he was invulnerable . He died a few days after receiving such a lovely gift " Orochimaru stated as he pulled out the necklace that i gave her brother.

" Why, why WHY! " i shouted as she broke down crying. It was the first time i broke down and cry. I was always a strong girl who was tough and reserved and not to mention mentally strong but the death of my brother caused my world to shatter.

" It's going to be ok Tsunade ! " Jiraiya said to me hugging me and for the first time not being a pervert.

" This better not be one of your pervy advances " i scolded .

" I'm not that fucked up, i would never take advantage of a girl down on her luck. You need comfort as a friend " Jiraiya said to me as he carried me to her house.

" Thanks Jiraiya, but i need to be alone ! " i replied as i walked away.

Later on that day , we had a close casket funeral with everyone in the family in attendance . It wasn't fair, he was only 12 years old and a mere Genin and yet he was mercilessly killed while being unable to defend himself in a castle and a group of civilians occupied by the Leaf Village.

" Why,why WHY ! " i shouted in despair as i cried only to had my mother hug me.

" Your brother died trying to fight as a hero ! " my mother said to me.

" This is bullshit, i'm going to war and kill those Sunagakure sons of bitches who killed Nawaki " i shouted in anger but my father grabs me

" Tsunade, you're still just a Chūnin . You need to stay here and become Jōunin rank , then lead an army to get your revenge " my father said to me with his tears in his eye .

" But dad ! " i stated while crying.

" I'm not about to lose another child to this war. You're not ready yet, at your current emotional state and power, you would end up like your brother " my father stated.

" I guess you have a point , it would be a suicide mission if i went out to war without any experience on the battlefield " i replied.

" Don't worry Tsunade, once you become a Jounin, you will be able to take your revenge on those who killed your brother " my mother said to me.

" Okay ! " i replied as i wipe the tears out of my eyes and prepare to take my revenge.

**Present Day**

Shizune notices a tear coming down from Tsunade's eye and sensed brief brain activity.

" Tsunade, it seems you're recovering but it seems you're aware of the sadness of the village . Please get well soon " Shizune said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Meanwhile at the Skydome. Skullak walks around with Cirucci holding her hand.

" Remember the first time we met each other Skullak honey ? " Cirucci asked.

" Yep, we met back in the days Hueco Mundo was ran by us Hollows " Skullak answered.

" You always was a faster learner Skullak " Skullak stated.

" I remember our first encounter ! " Cirucci replied as she thinks back to the past .

**Several Hundred years ago**

**Cirucci's pov**

I remember when you first visited the Sanderwicci house . Back in those days, i was Adjuchas hollow with ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers,a bird beak mask with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from my back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of my sealed state form around my shoulders and my arms were long and slender, with large claws. You were a Adjuchas class Hollow with a Gladiator armor on your body . You were around 12 feet high with a spiked shield arm on your left arm and your right arm had 4 retractable claws that formed into one large blade with red skin.

" So who are you and what brings a handsome guy like you here ? " i asked you.

" I'm new here to this place , i just became an Adjuchas " you answered.

" So what's you name handsome ? " i asked you.

" My name is Skullak Tuma ! " you answered.

" Tuma eh, so your part of their family ? I have your mother to thank for saving my life " i stated recalling the time his mother saved my life.

" It's a pleasure to meet a man like you , hopefully we can be good friends with each other " Skullak replied as we hugged each other.

Many years have passed and we spent more my time with Cirucci and we grew strong feeling for each other however you eventually became a Vasto Lorde and you could barely control your powers . That was the first time we have to leave each other.

" So you became a Vasto Lorde ? " i asked him as i felt your uncontrollable Reiatsu.

" Yes, i'm afraid i can't be with you for now. I must learn how to control my Reiatsu better. I'll return to you once i learn how to control my powers better " you answered.

" I'm going to miss you honey ! " i said to you as we kissed each other but i was almost burned by the Reiatsu you emitted.

" I'll see you later my honey ! " you replied as you leave the colony of Las Noches.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

" Sorry for having to leave you multiple times in the past, now i'm here to stick around with you " Skullak said to Cirucci.

" Skullak promise me you will never leave me again and will always be will me" Cirucci stated as she embraces Skullak .

" I promise my dear, i'll will always be here for you. We'll always be together forever " Skullak replied as he strokes her hair and goes to kiss her but then they're interrupted by Dordoni and Gantenbainne.

" Not again you idiots ! " Cirucci shouted.

" Are you going to train us now ? " Dordoni asked.

" Yeah you promised around 12 , it's noon so let's get training " Gantenbainne said to Skullak.

" I'm about to cut you to pieces interrupting our moment together " Cirucci shouted as she goes to attack them but Skullak stops her.

" Fine, let's train together ! " Skullak replied as he draws out his sword.

" Very well then ! " Cirucci replied.

" If you two manage to beat me or impress me enough, i'll recommend the both of you to be Privaron again " Skullak stated.

" That's not fair , you're stronger than all 3 of us combined in sealed sword form alone " Gantenbainne replied.

" Don't worry , i will only be in sealed sword form . If you guys could knock me down , then you would be worth the title " Skullak answered.

" So i'm not in this fight ? " Dordoni asked.

" Nope, i need to see what they got ,we'll fight once they spar with me " Skullak answered as both Privaron go to fight the Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere inside Las Noches<strong>

3 Arrancars gather together in a dark room to talk in private . One of them has slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. His mask covers the left half of his upper face, and his Hollow hole is in his stomach. His outfit is similar to Ulquiorra Cifer's, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his Hollow hole. Other one is a youthful, effeminate Arrancar with spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes, his outfit consists of a sleeveless blouse that exposes his mid-drift, and his sash hangs below his left hip. What remains of his Hollow mask is a jaw which rests on the upper-left side of his head and the last one a tall and bulky Arrancar. He has black spiked up hair, and his outfit consists of the standard Arrancar blouse and his Hollow mask remnant is a skull with a bull-like horn that covers the upper-left quarter of his face.

" So did you find where the Hōgyoku is located ? " the mustache man asked the effeminate man.

" We have, it's at Aizen's quarters Patros !" the effeminate male answered.

" I see, it's going to be difficult getting past Aizen ! " the bulky Arrancar stated.

" Of course it might be but it would be all worth it Aldegor. Once i have the Hōgyoku, i'll be able to take back Hueco Mundo and kill the race traitors who bow to that dread Shinigmai " Patros stated to the bulky Arrancar.

" We'll make Aizen pay for conquering us ! " Aldegor said to his leader.

" We'll make Aizen regret lording over us with the Hōgyoku. Once i kill Aizen, i'll be a hero and i'll become the King of Hueco Mundo " Patros replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

12:00 P.M. Ichigo and Orihime sitting together hanging out with each other and eating lunch together on the rooftop holding hands.

" So Orihime , how are you doing ? " Ichigo asked.

" Fine, how's your current condition ? " Orihime answered with a question.

" So far , no chest pains or anything like that " Ichigo answered.

" We had quite a crazy morning together ,we even showered together " Orihime stated.

" Indeed, it wasn't a dull moment at all ! " Ichigo replied as he blushes.

" Ichigo, you don't mind if i come to your house again tonight this time and sleep over again, do you ? " Orihime asked .

" Sure Orihime, you're welcome to my house anytime " Ichigo answered.

" So Ichigo , what do you want to do now ? " Orihime asked him.

" Just relax and enjoy this nice weather ! " Ichigo answered.

" How do i tell Ichigo my feelings ? I never had been this close to anyone nor ever had to say the words i need to say now " Orihime said to herself as she struggles to speak her mind.

" Orihime ,ever since the incident with the Soul Society we have been bonding pretty well and growing stronger but lately i feel even more drawn to you " Ichigo said to Orihime .

" Umm... yeah ! " Orihime replied barely able to speak.

" I feel an urge of mines to spend more time with you , i felt like i ignored you for a long while " Ichigo stated.

" Ichigo , when you went away for a while. I looked for you and was able to find you , when i saw you were training to get stronger , it made me truly happy " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" How were you able to find me past the Vizard Barrier ? " Ichigo asked her.

" I don't know, just luck i guess or maybe i'm used to your Reiatsu " Orihime answered with a blush and a smile.

At that moment Mizuiro arrives to talk with Ichigo and Orihime breaking the tension that has grown between the two .

" Are you up for the soccer game after school ? " Mizuiro asked.

" Sure guys , i'm feeling up to it today " Ichigo answered.

" Count me in ! " Orihime said to them.

" Where's Keigo ? " Ichigo asked.

" He's probably having bully trouble at the moment again as usual " Mizuiro answered.

" Uryū and Chad have his back, trust me ! " Ichigo replied as he holds hands with Orihime.

Meanwhile Chad and Renji are in the mens bathroom talking about training.

" I told you no Chad, i'm not training you again " Renji said to Chad.

" Why ? " Chad asked.

" I have a date with Rukia at 6 and i can't afford the time to train you " Renji answered.

" You still have 3 hours to train me !" Chad stated.

" Yeah but the problem is that i have nothing left to teach you. You're now Captain level, your power is even greater than my own, even in my Bankai state " Renji replied.

" I see, you mean my newly acquired powers ? " Chad asked him.

" Yep, i'm sorry Chad. I wish i can help you out but at my current state, i won't be able to help you achieve anything in your current state. You need to fight another Captain to get any stronger " Renji answered.

" I see, i'll ask Toshiro if he can train me ! " Chad replied as he walks away from the stall and look for Toshiro.

Chad ask Renji to train him some more but Renji declines saying that Chad has surpassed his level of power.

Outside of the school . Orihime's friends are talking with Tatsuki about the recent events .

" Orihime and Ichigo have been hanging out more often recently " Michiru said to Tatsuki.

" I know what you mean , ever since summer vacation has ended, they been hitting it on with each other " Ryo stated.

" Orihime isn't even here eating lunch with us like usual " Mathana said to the girls.

" I found them in the house earlier showering with each other this morning !" Tatsuki replied.

" You don't think they have the hots for each other do you ? " Michiru asked.

" What do you think of their current relationship status ? " Mahana asked Tatsuki.

" If you ask me, they are totally going out with each other. I don't see how they won't " Tatsuki answered.

" She was always visiting him in the hospital for the last few weeks. I think they might be in love with each other " Ryo stated.

" I don't see the big deal with him, his face is a little scary however he has quite a muscular body " Michiru replied.

" So Tatsuki are you attracted to ichigo ? " Mahana asked Tatsuki.

" Well umm...Kurosaki is just my friend " Tatsuki answered with a blush on her face.

" No romantic feelings ? " Michiru asked.

" Not even a little bit ? " Mahana questioned.

" Yes not even a little bit !" Tatsuki replied.

" Lucky bastard, how dare he steals my wonderful Orihime ? If you ask me, he's nothing more but a sex crazed pervert who wants to get between her legs and lick that delicious cunt of hers " Chizuru ranted showing disdain for Ichigo.

" Look who's talking ! " Tatsuki stated.

" At least i'm honest with my habits and my sexuality Tatsuki . Ichigo is just like every other perverted guy out there " Chizuru shouted

" Shut up, Ichigo is not like those guys . If you come between him and Orihime , i'll kill you myself " Tatsuki shouted as she gets close to Chizuru.

" Try me ! " Chizuru replied as they stare at the both of them when Tatsuki is hit by a baseball and falls on top of Chizuru with her lips touching the school lesbian .

" Sorry about that ! " said one of the students playing baseball from a distance as he picks up the ball.

" What the fuck ? " Tatsuki said to herself as her body gets heated up and her blush covers her face and she's as red as a tomato.

" Oh my Tatsuki, i had no idea you were in the closet " Chizuru teased as she thrust her tongue into her mouth only to be pushed off by Tatsuki.

" I'M NOT GAY ! " Tatsuki shouted as she pushes Chizuru off.

" Looks like you are in denial honey bun ! " Chizuru replied as she goes behind Tatsuki and begin groping her C-Cup boobs .

" Stop it Chizuru ! " Tatsuki blushed as she stands motionless for a few seconds.

" I think i like you better than Orihime. I like it rough and feisty , we can even bring out the whips and oil and we can wrestle each other to submission " Chizuru stated as she grabs Tatsuki and start unbuttoning her shirt only for Tatsuki to recover and punch her to the ground and start stomping on her .

" That was the most disgusting thing i ever felt , i'm going to kill you ! " Tatsuki shouted as she puts Chizuru in a headlock .

" Oh my Tatsuki, you want to dominate me do you ? " Chizuru questioned her.

" Shut up faggot ! You're going to pay for kissing me " Tatsuki shouted red in the face from anger .

All the girls watch as Chizuru and Tatsuki fight each other

Meanwhile Hitsugaya and Momo are by themselves talking about the events that occurred in the past few days in the school courtyard.

" We barely made it out alive back in the Shinobi World ! " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

" Indeed, i was worried we were going to die in that battle ! " Momo stated.

" Indeed , i guess this break is want we all need after the hell we went through " Hitsugaya replied.

" I wonder what Rangiku and the others are doing ? " Momo asked Hitsugaya.

Meanwhile Rangiku and Izuru are in the bathroom in private kissing each other.

" Looks like you're eager to finish what we started " Izuru said to Rangiku.

" Right now is the perfect time to do that ! " Rangiku replied as she starts to jerk off Izuru but then they get a Hollow alert.

" Crap Hollows ! " Izuru stated as he's about to reach into his pocket for a soul candy but Rangiku stops him.

" Don't be so paranoid Izuru, it just a bunch of small fry hollows. There not even Menos level " Rangiku stated.

" It is ? Fine, let Ikkaku and Yumichika handle this one, they're probably bored not fight anything for a while " Izuru replied.

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika walk around in Shinigmai form looking for Hollows to fight. They are 200 feet above the school.

" This is so boring ! " Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

" Indeed, i want something exciting to happen in this town already ! " Yumichika replied as they see 5 normal Hollows appear to fight them

" Oh boy, more weak ass Hollows. Can't i get some Menos here ? " Ikkaku stated as he cuts two Hollows in half with a bored one handed slash not even moving .

" Indeed, these things aren't even exciting to fight !" Yumichika replied as he cuts 3 Hollows heads off with the same bored expression .

" Let's get going, this day has gotten boring again ! " Ikkaku stated with a bored look on his face.

" Right ! " Yumichika replied as they both go back to Gigals and bump into Keigo.

" Hey guys ! " Keigo said to them. Unlike most students in the school, he can see Ikkaku and Yumichika in soul form.

" Hey brat, what do you want ? " Ikkaku asked.

" I kinda need your help , i'm being chased by bullies ! " Keigo shouted as 5 thuggish students chase after him.

" How is it any of my problem ? " Ikkaku asked him .

" You're a strong guy right, can you please help me out here ? " Keigo begged holding on to Ikkaku's leg.

" Why not ask Ichigo ? " Ikkaku asked.

" I haven't seen him or Orihime ! " Keigo answered as the bullies come towards Ikkaku ,Yumichika and Keigo.

One of the bullies is a square jaw kid with a bulky muscular body and a mohawk, another one is a fat guy with glasses , the third guy is a guy with a missing middle tooth with brown hair , the fourth guy is bald and has peach fuzz and the last guy is a blonde hair youth who looks like a stone.

" There you are, you better give us some cash " the fat guy said to Keigo.

" Please protect me ! " Keigo begged going behind Ikkaku shielding himself with Ikkaku's body.

" You think this bald small fry could beat us ! " the muscular kid said to Ikkaku only to be punched in the face by Ikkaku.

" I'm not bald !" Ikkaku shouted.

" He punched one of our guys out , beat his ass ! " the fat guy shouted as they rush to attack Ikkaku.

Ikkaku punches the fat guy in the mouth knocking out a few teeth , he then kicks the bald kid in the face and punches the blonde guy in the stomach . The missing tooth guy comes at Ikkaku with a Kendo stick but Ikkaku pulls out his wooden sword and cuts the kendo stick in half and then punches him in the face.

" Pathetic, these guys weren't even a good warmup " Ikkaku said to Yumichika .

" Guess i didn't need to join in after all ,good thing too. I didn't need those clumsy brutes ruining these nice clothes that Mizuho girl made for me " Yumichika replied.

" Don't remind of this stupid T-shirt, i'm stuck wearing this thing ! " Ikkaku stated.

" Thank you ! " Keigo shouted as he hugs Ikkaku.

" Easy dude, i don't swing that way ! " Ikkaku replied pushing him off.

" It's not like that , i was hugging you like a brother hugs another brother. It's a bro hug dude, don't be so homophobic " Keigo shouted.

" You can hug me that way ! " Yumichika winked creeping Keigo out.

" I don't swing that way ! " Keigo replied.

" I'm just joking around, i know you're not gay. The way you were trying to grope Rangiku is proof of that , besides you're not my type . I prefer muscular hunks like Ichigo or cute effeminate men like Uryū. You're a 5 of my book " Yumichika explained to Keigo.

" Come on, i look way more manly than Uryū and big muscles are overrated " Keigo stated.

" I thought you weren't gay ! " Ikkaku teased.

" I'm not, i'm just saying that i look better. Why doesn't any girl want me ? " Keigo complained.

" Well as a man who thinks like a girl, it's because you lack charisma and your hair is ugly. You also act like a dork, you need to get a makeover seriously if you wish to be a lady magnet and an attitude adjustment. I'll help you get one after school " Yumichika said to Kegio.

" You mean that ? " Keigo asked happy to hear that.

" I got to thank you and pay you back for the hospitality somehow . I may be a bit shallow but i'm not a lowlife who doesn't pay their debt " Yumichika answered.

" This is the best day of my life ! " Keigo shouted as he hangs out with the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Yamato created 200 more houses around East Konoha using his Wood Style Jutsu but is exhausted of his Chakra again.

" Damn it, this is really taking alot out of me . Why am i the only one with Wood Style Jutsu " Yamato said to himself as he's worn out from the Jutsu.

Yamato and the villagers managed to build 1,150 houses and managed to create a square mile of buildings . Shikaku comes to talk with him .

" Good work Yamato, we manage to build enough houses for at least 15,000 people " Shikaku said to Yamato.

" Not good enough, i only managed to build the basics of the village, not to mention we have over 920,000 people . I have alot more work to do right now before we can celebrate " Yamato stated.

" Don't overwork yourself , it would take a while to recover from this disaster ! " Shikaku replied.

" How long do you think it take to rebuild the village ? " Yamato asked .

" At this rate, it would take 5 months to rebuild all the buildings in the village alone. Rebuilding all the sewers and power lines would take at least 2-3 years and the drain in the economy is going to cost **1,600,000,000,000** **ryō**( $ 160, 000,000,000 U.S. dollars ) in the annual budget leaving the village in a recession for 5 years . It would take 10 years for the village to fully recover the damage to it's economy and even then, there's no true way to recover the geographical damage around us " Shikaku stated as they stare at the massive crater as wide as the grand canyon.

Meanwhile more villagers start to build their own houses as they get more plywood from the construction teams deployed by the Daimyo.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji continue to work on rebuilding Konoha. They are building another house together when they notice it's lunchtime.

" It's lunchtime ! " Ino said to the team.

" Yeah , it's about time. It's a drag rebuilding this entire village ! " Shikamaru replied tired out from working.

" All Shinobi have been ordered to aid in the reconstruction of Konoha . Yamato might have Wood Style Jutsu but his abilities are limited compared to the first Hokage. He can only build 200 to 400 houses per day and even then, he can't rebuild all the pipelines, technology or sewage lines in the village " Ino explained to Shikamaru.

" I'm hungry! " Chōji stated.

" Yeah i know what you mean !" Ino replied as she gets another batch of canned food and packaged rice balls

" I'm getting sick of eating the same food over again " Chōji stated.

" So am i but there's little we can do. Konoha doesn't even have electricity and basic sanitation much less fridges " Ino replied as she hands Shikamaru some canned beans.

" I wish fridges were immune to explosions , like the movie i watched once when a guy survived a massive explosion hiding in one. Too bad that doesn't exist in this world " Chōji complained.

" Even if such a fridge exist , we have no way of making it work and the food would spoil " Shikamaru responded as he eats some the beans with his spoon.

" I can really use cherry tomatoes and a shopping mall right now ! " Ino stated.

" Don't expect one for a very long time ! " Shikamaru replied as Chōji eats all his beans and riceballs and drinks his bottle water.

" I'm still hungry ! " Chōji complained.

" Sorry Chōji, we're stuck rationing food for a while . You can't eat as much as you use too " Ino stated.

" Ah man, this fucking sucks ! " Chōji replied.

" Cheer up Chōji, you can finally go on that diet more ! " Ino stated.

" I think we're going to be on a diet for a long while !" Shikamaru replied.

Meanwhile Team Kurenai is busying eating lunch together with their spirits low from the whole ordeal. They are eating their daily ration of beans, rice and bread with water inside their house made by Yamato.

" It feels like a month has passed by since the village was destroyed " Kiba stated.

" Indeed, this village has been devastated by the attack a few days ago !" Hinata replied .

" Those Shinigami managed to leave a deep wound within this village however the war is far from over " Shino said to Hinata.

" Once we recover, we're going to get our revenge against the Soul Society and kill all those Shinigmai bastards who hurt Naruto and this village " Hinata said to the team erupting in anger .

" Hinata calm down ! " Shino calmly stated.

" If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have to deal with this pain. I fucking hate the Shinigmai " Hinata explained to them.

" Me too ! " Kiba replied.

" Same here ! " Shino stated with bugs around him.

" They took Asuma from me , they took the man i love. Once i give birth to my child, i'll return to avenge Asuma and kill the bitch who took his life " Kurenai said to her team as she thinks about Soifon.

" Let's get back to work ! " Kiba stated.

" Very well then ! " Hinata replied as they begin to construct more houses.

" Something isn't right with Hinata , i can't figure it out but she doesn't seem like herself " Kurenai said to herself as she looks at Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Underground Root Base<strong>

Naruto and Hinata have lunch together eating some rice and beans while drinking some water .

" Thanks for being at my side for the entire morning Hinata " Naruto said to Hinata.

" You're welcome Naruto ! " Hinata replied.

" Board games aren't my thing but i don't mind playing them with you , better than being here alone " Naruto said to Hinata.

" We don't have anywhere to go ,even Ichiraku's ramen shop is gone from the explosion " Hinata stated.

" It doesn't matter , once i'm out here, i'll get stronger so i don't have to rely on the terrible demon inside me " Naruto replied as he eats his food.

" Naruto i...umm ! " Hinata stated as she is about to say something but freezes before she can speak.

" Hinata, you're like the sister i never had . Even if we aren't blood related , i feel a strong connection to you. I apologize for not realizing that sooner " Naruto said to Hinata.

" No ,it's my fault for being so shy around you Naruto . I was too nervous to confront you and i was too scared of what you would think of me " Hinata replied .

" I feel a connection with you that can rival even my connection with Sasuke and i'll fight tooth and nail to make sure he'll return to Konoha , thank you Hinata for supporting me all the way " Naruto said to Hinata before coughing up more blood.

" Naruto, you need to see Shizune right now! " Hinata said to Naruto as she uses the key to remove the chains and then carries Naruto back while reactivating the transformation Jutsu on her cloak and robe.

" I'm not feeling too well right now ! " Naruto said to Hinata as she takes him to Shizune.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Skullak is fighting both Cirucci and Gantenbainne while both are in released state and his having a pretty difficult time against the two using one hand on his sword.

" **Dios ,Ruego Nos Perdone **(_Spanish for God Forgive Us Pray_)" Gantenbainne chanted as he fires a giant yellow flash of energy at Skullak pushing Skullak back 50 feet while he blocked the attack.

" **Ala Cortadola Dispersion** (_Spanish for Wing Cutter Dispersion_) " Cirucci chanted as she detach hers blade-like feathers from her wings and fire them at Skullak forcing him to dodge the attacks .

" You two are tough ! " Skullak stated as he blocks one of the feathers but the force of the spinning feather blade and the speed of the rotation causes Skullak's blade to chip at the side and he's forced to use two hands on his sword to push the blade back.

" Blocking my attack was pretty hard to do. My feathers each rotate at 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, increasing their cutting power and allowing them to deflect spiritual particles. I can cut the Hierro of any Espada up to the 6th Espada's release form " Cirucci explained to Skullak.

" Not bad , you two are worthy of the title former Espada " Skullak said to them.

" Let's keep going then ! " Gantenbainne replied as he charges at Skullak and goes to punch him but Skullak uses Sonído to appear behind him.

" Not bad but you're still too slow Gantenbainne !" Skullak said to him as he goes to stab him from behind .

" **Balanceo del Dragón** ( _Spanish for Rolling Dragon ) " _Gantenbainne chanted as he rolls up into a ball using his dome-shaped, armor plates which protect him from the sword strike with a small crack in the armor. Cirucci appears behind him and fires a Cero from her mouth.

" Got you this time senpai ! " Cirucci shouted as she knocks down Skullak but Skullak does a handstand before falling to the ground.

" Almost got me that time Cirucci ! " Skullak stated only to see Gantenbainne behind him doing a rolling attack .

" But i got you ! " Gantenbainne replied as he hits Skullak dead on with a rolling attack. Skullak struggles to resist the force as the attack pushes him back 20 feet before he grabs Gantenbainne with both hands to stop the rolling with a slight bruise on his stomach.

" Your rolling attack is as strong as ever but not enough to defeat me " Skullak stated only to see Cirucci attack him from behind.

" **Ala Cortadola** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter_) " Cirucci chanted as she extends her large wings out like a giant blade to attack Skullak's Hierro leaving a small starch on his back which allows Gantenbainne to push back Skullak and send him flying 150 feet away but Skullak stabs his sword in the ground to prevent himself from falling down .

" No more playing games !" Skullak stated as he charges up a black Cero in his right index finger.

" Time to end this , **Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades)_" Cirucci chanted as all her feathers glow with spiritual energy similar to a Cero.

" **Rugir der Dragon** (_Spanish for Roar of the Dragon_) " Gantenbainne chanted as he puts both hands together to form a Cero like beam.

Skullak fires his Cero from his right finger while Cirucci fires all ten of her feathers homing onto Skullak and Gantenbainne fires a Cero in the shape of a dragon's head . The attack clash creating a massive 2,500 foot radius explosion with the combined force of the blasts .

Skullak is on the floor from the blast revealing he was hit by 3 of Cirucci's blades. One hit his right thigh, the other hit both his wrist and the last one hit his chest. Despite the size of the feather blades, they only lightly cut Skullak's Hierro barely passing through the epidermis . Skullak also has 1st degree burns on his chest , both of his wrists and the left side of his forehead from Gantenbainne blast. He gets back up.

" Looks like you two passed ! " Skullak said to him shaking off the wounds.

" Are you okay ? I didn't hurt you too bad ! " Cirucci asked looking at him while tired out .

" I'll be fine, you two should be actual Espadas. You are too strong to be merely Fracción. Hell i fought Barragan's Fracción and all i got was a tiny scratch on my arm even with their combined Cero and they're probably the strongest Fracción in the Arrancar army " Skullak explained to them

" So are you going to heal your injuries ? " Cirucci asked.

" Yes, after that, i'll go and talk with Aizen about getting your jobs back " Skullak answered .

" You're cool as always ! " Gantenbainne replied.

Dordoni goes to talk with Skullak about fighting .

" So you're not going to fight with me ? " Dordoni asked.

" I'm going to get healed up and report to Aizen, i'm open to a battle anytime " Skullak answered as he walks away.

" Same old Niño as always ! " Dordoni said to himself as he thinks back to the past.

**43 years ago**

** Dordoni's pov**

It 's been 2 years since Aizen took over Hueco Mundo . Before i was demoted to the 6th Espada when Ulquorria came into the picture 30 years ago , i was the very first Cuatro Espada . Gantenbainne Mosqueda was always the Septima Espada before he was demoted to Privaron Espada . It was the very first Espada meeting in Hueco Mundo However before the 9th Espada came, the Espadas were known as **La Guardia** ( _Spanish for the Guard_ ).

Aizen spent two years looking for Espada's to form his Arrancar army. Skullak Tuma was the first one to be found and the first of all of us to become an Arrancar , the second one to become an Espada was Moradrath Luisenbarn, the former 2nd Espada who defected from Aizen after Aizen's first attempt to take down the Soul Society in 1981 and stole Hōgyoku technology, but they got away and were exiled to the western part of Hueco Mundo. The first Third Espada was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck who was very powerful but 25 years ago disappeared along with her two Fracción and replaced with Harribel and her Fracción . It's believed that Nnoitra was behind the disappearance and also was the one who killed the previous 10th Espada.

Aaroniero Arruruerie was originally the 5th Espada due to his ability to evolve infinitely and back in those days was considered a powerful ability back with with the Original Espada, but went new and more powerful Espada came in his power didn't seen that great to Aizen anymore and was demoted to 9th Espada . Szayel Aporro Granz was originally the 9th Espada but Syazel killed several Arrancar and used them for his experiments 12 years after the first meeting , but also lost his spot as an Espada and was a Privaron Espada for a while until Neliel's defection when he took the title 8th.

We just got out of a Espada meeting, which introduce the new Primera Espada Skullak Tuma. Me and Gantenbainne way now try to catch up too Skullak. When the found him, Dordoni yelled out his name.

" Dordoni you old goofball is that you ? ! " Skullak asked me as he gives me a friendly hug .

" I can't believe you're here too. I never thought I would see you again. I was so surprised to find out that you're the leader of the Espada" i answered.

" And who might you be ? " Skullak asked Gantenbainne .

" This is my good friend Gantenbainne Mosqueda. After leaving home I meet Gantenbainne here and the two of us become traveling partners and good friends " i answered as he held his hand out to Gantenbainne.

" Any friend of Dordoni is a friend of my, nice meeting you " Skullak stated as he shook Gantenbainne's hand.

" It's an honor to meet you to Skullak Tuma ! " Gantenbainne replied as i wrapped my arm around Skullak's and Gantenbainne's neck .

" How about we do some training and have some fun later like talking about the past ? " i asked them.

" Sounds like a plan ! " Skullak replied as all of us nodded as we went off.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" You haven't changed at all ! " Dordoni replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Kisuke is studying on the computer while trying to find out more information of the Shinobi despite his injuries. Tessai walks by to check up on Kisuke .

" Kisuke you got company ! " Tessai said to Kisuke .

" Bring them in ! " Kisuke replied while he's typing on the computer .

Suddenly Kukaku walks in to talk with him .

" Long time no see Kisuke ! " Kukaku said to the shopkeeper .

" So what brings you here ? " Kisuke asked.

" I came here to see what you're doing here honey, you shouldn't be working at your condition " Kukaku answered.

" I've done crazier shit before , you should know that by now " Kisuke stated.

" I guess you're right . So the Dehollowfication bomb failed ? " Kukaku asked.

" Yep, after doing a full research on the Shinobi the last 2 days after the failure in Konoha, i found out that the Shinobi are all humans without a single trace of hollow in them " Kisuke explained to Kukaku .

" You're kidding right ? How are they strong enough to contend with Shinigmai then ? " Kukaku questioned him.

" I still don't know at this point but it's becoming increasing clear that the Shinobi we been fighting aren't created by the Hōgyoku . Aizen must of either used his Hōgyoku but to conquer this world in combination with his Kyōka Suigetsu or we made a major error and are being played for fools by Sōsuke Aizen himself " Kisuke explained to the lovely brunette.

" It doesn't matter at this point, even if the Shinobi aren't really allied with Aizen, they are still a problem no less. The question is what can we do about the threat ? " Kukaku asked.

" I don't know , nobody does at this point . We need to wait until Yoruichi and Soifon recover their injuries before we can get further intel on the enemy . It's far too dangerous to send out spies given no one as skilled in stealth or as fast as the two " Kisuke answered.

" I see, i wonder what those two are up to ? " Kukaku asked.

" They're dating each other as we speak ! " Kisuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yoruichi's manor<strong>

Yoruichi and Soifon are hanging out inside Yoruichi's Manor within the manor. Yoruichi is holding Soifon while they are bathing with each other . Soifon is wearing her casts on both legs going up to her thighs. Yoruichi is washing her lower body with the soap bar.

" Yoruichi, i appreciate you soaping me up and taking care of me " Soifon said to her black lover as Yoruichi rubs the soap bar between her legs.

" Well given you're in even worse condition than me right now, i need to make sure you're alright . As your lesbian lover, i can't afford to let you struggle with mundane tasks like showering yourself " Yoruichi stated as she soaps up her waist next .

" I'm very fortunate to have a woman like you Yoruichi, it was nice for the clan to allow you back into the fold despite you're open gay relationship with me " Soifon stated.

" Well the Shihōin Clan was always more open minded than your clan, the Shihōin Clan was always known as the most liberal and wealthiest of the Four Great Noble families . They're the ones who helped passed the law that allowed homosexuals, bisexuals and even transgender Shinigmai to work within the Gotei 13 " Yoruichi replied.

" I know, though i never thought they would accept both a bisexual and a rogue Shinigmai " Soifon stated as Yoruichi rubs the soap against her breasts.

" What other choice do they have ? One i was innocent and was acquitted of my crimes over a month ago and two, sue me for having some fun and three, i was the strongest of my generation ,aside from my father " Yoruichi explained to Soifon has she gets a bit sad about mentioning her father.

" Something wrong Yoruichi ? Your tone suddenly shifted " Soifon asked.

" It's nothing. Just thinking about my father " Yoruichi answered.

" You're still thinking about what happened to him ? " Soifon asked her.

" Ever since i was accepted back in the clan, it brought me some bad memories, one of them being the death of my father " Yoruichi answered.

" What exactly happened to your father ? " Soifon questioned.

" Allow me to explain what happened, I never told you something like this before but back then we weren't that close " Yoruichi stated as she thinks back to the past.

**201 years ago**

**Yoruichi's**** pov**

I was the Vice Captain of Squad 6 under Captain Ginrei Kuchiki serving my 22nd year as a Lieutenant of that Squad . I was the youngest to ever become a Vice Captain in Soul Society history, making the rank of Lieutenant at age 117 shortly after i graduated from the Shinigmai academy. I was much younger back then and my boobs were only C-cup, my hair was in a short ponytail and i was only 4'7" in height . Despite being a Vice Captain, i was stronger than most Captains with Shikai alone and my Shunpo and Hakuda skills could easily defeat a Vice Captain level Shinigmai even in Shikai state . I begun my Bankai training 9 years ago and was close to achieving it as well as developing a new technique of my own.

My father was Lucas Shihōin . He was tall muscular man with dark skin and purple thick mustache , bald head, golden eyes a scar next to his left eye. He wore a Captains robe for nearly 70 years since he became a Captain . Like all of the Shihōin Clan Leaders before him, he led the Onmitsukidō and was the caretaker of the **Hōgu** (宝具 _Treasure Tool_) and**Bugu** (武具,_War Tool_) which was said to have been bestowed on us by the gods. Every generation the head of the Shihōin is tasked to protect the **Tenshiheisō** (天賜兵装,_Heavenly Gifted Soldier Clothing_), an incredible spiritual tool that is said to have been handed down from the Heavens.

I was given a mission by Yamamoto to do some spy work on the Quinces who were rumored to be using Hollowification to increase their power and then find the Quincy Capital to launch the final strike . I was with my Captain , my father and his Lieutenant Taiki Shiba , Kukaku's mother who served as Vice Captain for nearly 29 years. She had blue eyes and blonde hair and psychically resembled her daughter but instead of spiky hair,she had long wavy hair. The last person with us was the Onmitsukidō Commander of the Stealth division Hua Fēng . He looked how you would look like as a guy. He had small, beady grey eyes, a pointed nose, a small thin mustache, with his black hair and ponytail with the same bowl cut hairstyle you have and looked around his mid 30's.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" You mean my father ? I thought Onmitsukidō was always part of Squad 2 " Soifon asked.

" It was a separate organization ran by your father , usually the Fong clan ran Onmitsukidō while the Shihōin clan usually held Squad 2's position until your father suffered an injury so bad that it cost him his Shinigmai powers and he can no longer be a Onmitsukidō leader and i was forced to merge the two together until i found someone capable of running it . Your father was one of my teachers and a great man who cared about the safety of the Soul Society " Yoruichi explained to her lover as she washes her back.

" He's a prick who cares more about his dated morality than his own daughters feelings, i almost was kicked out of my clan for admitting the love affair with you 100 years ago. I had to lie about everything we did and brush off the past and become the current head of my clan . That old balding geezer never gave a crap when his own 5 sons died in a mission " Soifon explained to Yoruichi.

" Don't be so harsh on him Soifon , he's just a tough man who doesn't like to show emotion. After all to be an effective ninja, one must kill all emotions, even that of love" Yoruichi replied.

" Whatever, please tell more of what happened " Soifon stated.

" Very well then ! " Yoruichi replied as she talks more about her past.

**201 years ago**

**Yoruichi's**** pov**

I was prepared to take on one of the toughest missions in my life but unbeknownst to me, the final mission with my father.

" So what's the mission goal ? " i asked my father.

" We have been given orders to spy on the Quinces " my father answered.

" Why are we going into enemy territory ? " Taki asked.

" Because it's believed they are using Hollowfication to become stronger . Our job is to find the Quincy capital and then give the intel to Yamamoto to launch the final strike on the enemy " Ginrel explained to us.

" Very well then ! " i replied as we head out to the mission point.

We arrived within the border of Germany and the Netherlands where we found the Quincy leader Riku Takuma getting into a house carriage with several of his enforcers . He was a tall man with grayish blonde hair and a mustache and beard and appeared to be in his late 60's . Right next to him in that carriage was a blonde hair woman with jade green eyes ,another one was a bald muscular man and scars on his body caused by a Shinigmai Zanpakuto and the last one was a tall Quincy who had pale skin and red hair. We were scouting 1 mile away with binoculars talking silently to ourselves while waiting for the enemy to get in.

" It's a ashame my Lieutenant Ashido Kanō isn't here right now with us , his swordsmanship skills and stealth skills would be very helpful right now " your father said to us.

" Indeed, he was probably the strongest Vice Captain aside from my daughter " my father replied.

" He's not part of the Gotei 13 though so he's not really a Lieutenant ! " my Captain stated.

" It doesn't matter anyways, Ashido died a hero " your father replied.

" How was he killed again ? " i asked him .

" Ashido died defending the Seireitei from the worst hollow outbreak in centuries . One of the noble estates were attacked by Hollows, Ashido and his group took out the hollow waves themselves and then pursued them back to Hueco Mundo. His team was said to have been wiped out by Adjuchas and Menos however no reports indicate what happened to him ,it's believed he died of starvation or was killed by a horde of Menos like everyone else given it's been a year since that mission " your father explained to me .

" Enough talking, the enemy is moving out, let's go " my father commanded as we all followed the enemy.

" Right ! " we all replied as we went after them silently.

We followed the carriage as it travels to the Quincy capital. We arrived at the Quincy capital of the world Pfeil Standort, a small city created by the Quinces hundreds of years ago that contained 85% of the worlds Quincy population 200 miles west of Berlin within the mountains. He gathered with 10 of his strongest enforcers in the palace.

" Lord Takuma , we appreciate the powers you have given us " the red hair guy said to them.

" Why thank you, we've been dealing with infighting caused by the Ishida Clan for nearly a century with one of the opponents and threats to my rule being Ryusoken Ishida. I thought we wiped them all out after we won the 30 year civil war nearly 40 years ago .Fighting both the two Quinces who want to work together with the Soul Society and the Soul Society itself would prove too much for us " Takuma explained to his group.

" Is that why we're breaking the traditions of the Quinces and going as far as Hollowification ? " the blonde woman asked.

" Yes Sylvia Fränze,we need to abandon some of our rules in order to win it all " Takuma answered the blonde.

" So what are you working on anyways ? " one of the Quinces asked that had a goatee and short wavy blue hair .

" A powerful device that would combine the powers of a Quincy,Shinigami and hollow. I have yet to think of a name for it but if this works, we would be beyond boundaries of power " Takuma answered.

" We already fused hollow powers with our Quincy powers " the blue haired Quincy stated .

" What we have is an incomplete form of that Hollowfication so far, we only get an increase of power with that. With the project i'm working on, we can soon summon Hollow Masks and fire Ceros in conjugation with our bows and arrows Klaas Gereon " Takuma explained to the blue haired Quincy.

We then learned about the plot of the Quinces to win the war . We discovered the Quinces have became so desperate to end the long way that they have resorted to use Hollowification and Hollows to defeat us.

" So we're right about the intel ? " i asked my father.

" Damn it, if the enforcers gain prefect hollow powers, we're doomed " my father answered.

" We need to return back to the Soul Society ! " your father said to us.

" Indeed , we can't stick around here for too long " my Captain replied as we were about to sneak away only to see a Quincy behind us.

" Shit, we been caught ! " Taki said to her group.

Takuma then turns to focus on us while we were hiding using Bakudō # 26.

" It seems we have Shinigmai within my castle " Takuma said to us as his enforcers draw their bows at us as well as it's lesser officers.

" Damn it ! " Taki shouted.

" Did you think you can escape my notice ? You can't mask your Reiatsu enough to fool me " Takuma said to us.

" Damn it, he knew all about it ! " i shouted.

" Men dispose of the spies ! " Takuma shouted as his men go to attack us .

" **Sekienton** (赤煙遁, _Red Smoke Flight_) " my father chanted as he creates a massive smokebomb that blinds the Quinces allowing us to get away from the throne room and avoid being shot.

We rush out as fast as possible however before we can escape the castle, 4 enforcers came towards us aiming their bows at us . They aim their bows at us and shoot at me but my Captain took the shots and dropped to the ground while the group came closer to us.

" Shit Ginrei's down ! " your father shouted as he grabs Ginrei who is badly wounded.

" We're not going to make it ! " i shouted.

" We're done for, without Captain Kuchiki, we're dead " Taki whined.

" We can still do this , i want you all to leave right now " my father said to me.

" Are you insane, it's 4 against one . You have no chance of winning an would end up dying " i said to him.

" We have no choice , they manage to catch Ginrei offguard . Without him to hold off the enemy, we have no chance of escaping " my father explained to me.

" No , i won't let you do it " i shouted as i get in the way of him but he stops me from moving.

" **Shibireyubi** (しびれ指, _"Numbing Finger"_) " my father chanted as my body goes numb.

" No dad don't do it ! " i shouted .

" Taki, take her back to the Soul Society , get back safely " my father commanded .

" No let us stay here and fight ! " i yelled as i struggle to move.

" Yoruichi, you're the new head of the clan. Forgive me for leaving you but i must protect you and the Soul Society. Just like a person holding a sword trying to protect something. That maybe one's life, or place in society, or reputation, things that one loves, things that one believes; it matters not if it's good or bad, the will to protect it' does not change " my father said to me as he takes out his Zanpakutō.

" FATHER ! " i screamed as i struggled to move but Taki carries me away .

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" My father sacrifice his life for the sake of the mission. Had not for his bravery, we wouldn't have won the Quincy War " Yoruichi said to Soifon.

" Did you ever get your revenge ? " Soifon asked her.

" Yes, i killed the man who offed my father but that's a story for another day. I don't like talking about stuff like that unless i need to " Yoruichi answered with a sad look on her face only to be hug by Soifon.

" Don't worry Soifon, your father was a brave man giving everything up to save you and his team . I guess i always took my fathers work and dedication for the Soul Society too lightly, he might be an asshole but he at least cared for the Soul Society as much as your father " Soifon stated.

" Let's not focus too much on the past and look ahead for the future ! " Yoruichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 5 barracks<strong>

Shinji and Hiyori are busying filling in for Momo while she's on her mission in the Human World. Shinji is now temporarily Captain while Hiyori is Vice Captain, both of them are wearing their old Captain and lieutenants robes .

" This feels very nostalgic ! " Shinji said to Hiyori .

" Indeed Shinji, it's been 100 years since we were driven out of the Soul Society " Hiyori stated.

" By my own Vice Captain Aizen ! " Shinji replied.

" Things have changed in our absence haven't they ? " Hiyori asked.

" We look the same as always ! " Shinji answered only to get hit with a sandal.

" It's easy for you to say asshole , i'm 217 years old and i still look like a fucking kid . I should be a hot sexy woman , i'm stuck like this for the rest of your life " Hiyori shouted as she starts to have tears in her eyes.

" Hyori don't cry ! " Shinji said to Hiyori.

" Shut up ! I'm not crying ! " Hiyori replied punching him in the face with tears in her eyes.

" It's okay, Kisuke would eventually make a cure so we can be free of the Hollowification inside of me " Shinji said to the young blonde .

" First i want to use these hollow powers of mine to crush Aizen ! " Hiyori replied clenching his fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 9 barracks<strong>

Hisagi is doing his paperwork when Kensei walks into the barracks as temporarily Captain.

" I'm here to act as temporarily Captain of this Squad, my name is Kensei ... " Kensei said to the Vice Captain only to be interrupted.

" I remember you, you save my life ! " Hisagi said to Kensei.

" Who are you again ? " Kensei asked the spiky hair youth.

" I'm Shūhei Hisagi ! " Hisagi answered.

" I know you now, you're the kid that i saved before from that hollow a while ago ! " Kensei stated as he thinks back to the past.

**100 Years ago**

**Kensei's pov**

I was Captain of the 9th Division .Our squad was the security force of the Gotei 13.I was with Todō Gizaeimon my former 6th Seat of the 9th Division ,Kaname Tōsen my former 5th seat, Shinobu Eishima my former 4th Seat and Heizō Kasaki my Former 3rd Seat as well as my bratty Lieutenant Mashiro to investigate the unknown deaths of the Rukongai citizens.

" Are you listening ? What does unknown mean ? C'mon Kensei ! " Mashiro said annoying me.

" Shut up ! Unknown means Unknown ! " i shouted at her " Quit your jibber-jabber ! " i told her.

" What gives ? There's no need for a Captain to investigate something when we don't know what's causing it ! " Mashiro said in an annoying tone.

" That's exactly why we're going to investigate it ! " I shouted at her.

" We already sent out 10 people to take a look ! We should wait until we hear from !You're a dummy Kensei! And a hot head ! " Mashimo shouted.

" V-Vice Captain please stop ! " Tōusen said trying to calm her down Mashiro.

" I don't wanna, i don't wanna! Kensei's so stupid! " Mashiro said whiny and insulting me.I wanted to put my boot up her mouth and shut her up real badly but i was restrained by Eishima and Kasaki .

" Captain, please calm down! Captain ! " 4th seat Eishima said to me trying to calm me down holding my right arm.

" You know she's always like this !" 3rd seat Kasaki stated while holding my left arm.

" When on earth did i even tell you to come with us ? We don't need you here. Go back home, take a shit ,and go to bed " i asked her.

" I'm your Vice Captain, so i have to go with you ! Didn't you know that? Maybe you're too stupid, Kensei. " she said with a mocking annoying tone.

" Why you little .. " i shouted but was restrained by Tōusen as well.

" I hate this !I'm hungry ! I wanna eat rice cakes with ground sesame on top ! " she complained while she threw a tantrum .

" Goddamn it , you're 140 years old! Stop acting like a 50 year old girl. You're a Teenager now " i shouted at her.

" What to do Captain ! " 6th seat Todō asked me.

" Just ignore her ! " i told them then our team encountered a large Hollow.

" RUN! RUN OFF OR WE'RE DEAD ! " i heard shout to your friends from the Rukongai . We then heard the Hollow roared as it chase after you and your friends.

I saw you attempt to fend off the hollow with a wooden stick you found while your friends get away from.

" Didn't i tell you to run ? Run and don't stop " you said to them before you were grabbed by one of the monsters many tendrils.

My men gathered and looked at the 30 foot high Hollow.

" It's a huge hollow ! " 4th seat Shinobu said to us.

" It's enormous ! " 3rd seat Heizō replied.

" What's that it's holding in it's tentacle ? " 5th seat Tōusen asked us as he saw you on that tentacle.

" It's a child ! " 6th seat Too answered.

" Let's go ! " i commanded all my men as we draw our Zanpakutō's out and charged at the large hollow.

4th seat Eishima slashed deeply through the Hollow's right frontal leg with a full power two handed horizontal slash, 3rd seat Heizō slashed at the left frontal leg with a vertical one handed slash , 6th seat Todo used a full power two handed jumping slash to cut the right hind leg of the hollow and 5th seat Tōusen used a two handed slash cutting the left hind leg. Despite several full power slashes from seated officers, it was still alive and the cuts weren't enough to cut fully through his legs and it was still holding you by it's tentacle.

" Damn it ! " 4th seat Eishima stated.

" 4 slashes from seated officers and it still wouldn't go down ! " Heizō replied.

" Move ! " i commanded my men as they move out .

You were about to be eaten by the monster but then in a split second, i was able to cut you free with a swift slash using Shunpo and Zanjutsu.

" Hey hurry up and get out of here, you don't want to die do you ? " i said to you as you got back up and ran .

I stared down at the hollow who was pretty big. He was almost pretty tough too, almost on the level of a Vice Captain despite not even being a Menos class Hollow.

" RRAGWWARGHH ! " the hollow roared at me as it set its sight on me.

" **Blow it Away Tachikaze **(断地風, _Earth-Severing Wind_) " i chanted as i release my Shikai. With a single blow , i was able to dice up the massive monster effortlessly.

My comrades returned after battle to aid me.

" Is everybody alright ? " i asked them.

" Yes sir ! " they all answered.

I then saw you in tears terrified of what just happened.

" Hey why are you crying for ? At least you're alive so you should be happy " he asked me but all i can do is cry " Laugh of else ! " i said to you.

" That's a bit much don't you think ? " 4th seat Eishima asked me.

" No i don't! " i replied as he goes to pick me up " Come on, get up . What's your name ? " i asked you and then you stopped crying.

" Shūhei Hisagi ! " you answered as tears and dirt was still on your face .

" Shūhei Hisagi, a mighty powerful name. Stop crying ! " i commanded but i couldn't get you to stop crying.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" You really have grown since i met you last time ,amazing how fast you grew up to be a powerful Shinigami " Kensei said to Hisagi.

" It's because of that day that i realized i wanted to become a Shinigmai . I wished one day that i come become as strong as you and as brave as you, i even got this tattoo here on my check remembering the debt i owe you to saving my life " Hisagi explained to Kensei.

" Don't mention it, i appreciate the valor and strength you have " Kensei replied as they shake hands when Mashiro appears to troll them.

" Kensei got a boyfriend ! " Mashiro taunted.

" What are you talking about ? " Kensei asked.

" Come on Kensei , you and that guy both have 69 tattoos, you two must 69 each other given you're such a dirty pervert " Mashiro said to the two.

" I'm not a pervert,even if i was i wouldn't be into any guys " Kensei shouted.

" I don't like Kensei that much ! " Hisagi calmly replied.

" I read books about this, it's those kind of books when a young effeminate male falls in love with a older more muscular man and they have butsecks with each other " Mashiro explained to them.

" Damn it, Lisa needs to stop allowing you to read Yaoi Doujinishi managas " Kensei stated annoyed by Mashiro.

" But they're fun and hot , you two would look hot naked together on top of each other oiled up !" Mashiro replied.

" Shut up Mashiro, that's disgusting !" Kensei said to Mashiro.

" Who is she anyways ? " Hisagi asked.

" She's former Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna !" Kensei answered.

" I see, she's very annoying !" Hisagi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

2:00 P.M. Skullak is fully healed by one of the Arrancars wearing a nurse outfit .

" Thanks for healing me up ! " the Arrancar said to me .

" No problem , it's what i do ! " the Arrancar replied.

Suddenly Grimmjow walks in to talk to the former Primera Espada.

" Skullak, what's up ? " Grimmjow asked his friend.

" Fine Grimmjow !" Skullak answered.

" So you're fully healed, care to train with each other ? " Grimmjow asked.

" Sure, i want to see how much you improved as well as your Fracción " Skullak replied.

" Fracción ? " Grimmjow asked.

" Where are your Fracción ? " Skullak asked him.

" They're all dead ! " Grimmjow answered.

" Grimmjow, you should of protected them ! " Skullak stated.

" Those guys were pissants not even worth the title of being my Fracción. They were weak and incompetence and couldn't fight their own battles " Grimmjow spoke with arrogance.

" Grimmjow , you're a strong man but you're far too arrogant and ego driven . You need to treat your subordinates with better respect and care " Skullak stated.

" Whatever, i didn't came here to get nagged. I came for a fight , let's do this ! " Grimmjow said to Skullak as he draws his blade.

" Very well then ! " Skullak replied as he draws his blade they both head outside to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei , Kenpachi trains with Unohana on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain. Kenpachi is wearing no eyepatch on using Kendo style fighting while Unohana is in her sealed sword state using one hand on her sword . Unohana and Kenpachi continue their fast paced fighting in the mountain causing small quakes to be felt .

The Shintachio uses a jump slash to hit Kenpachi but Kenpachi blocks with two hands on his sword. The squad 11 Captain goes for a horizontal slash but Unohana dodges the attack. Unohana goes to stab Kenpachi but Kenpachi dodges the attack .

" Got you ! " Unohana said to Kenpachi as she grabs the hilt of her sword with two hands and does a fast horizontal slash across his chest .

" Damn, i thought i can evade that strike. How are you able to switch different sword styles so easily ? " Kenpachi asked her as he holds on to his chest.

" My specialty is Kendo but i major in all the known sword styles of the Soul Society , you would need more than brute force if you hope to beat me Kenpachi " Unohana explained to him as she goes to attack him.

" Very well then , i'll just have to read your movements ! " Kenpachi replied as he goes to fight Unohana.

Unohana goes to slash him with her left hand but Kenpachi blocks the slash and pushes it back to parry it and goes to swing down his sword with his right hand causing Unohana to block with two hands. Unohana counters with a one handed slash with her left hand into his ribs slashing and damaging the ribs and pushing the Captain back 50 feet away.

" You're focusing too much on brute force. The difference in power between you and when it comes to Kendo is timing and speed, your Kendo attacks are far too slow to connect and it's easy to evade and block them " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi goes to strike Unohana with a two handed vertical slash but Unohana uses a one handed horizontal slash to deflect the strike and then appear behind him to slash him but Kenpachi manages to block the strike and push Unohana's blade to the ground.

" You blocked my strike, you really have improve from the last time we fought " Unohana said to Kenpachi.

" I got you this time ! " Kenpachi said to Unohana as he charges up energy " **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection"_) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands then swings downward with a vertical strike.

" **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection"_) " Unohana chanted as she swings her sword horizontally with two hands then swings upward with a vertical strike which clashes with Kenpachi's blade but Kenpachi's blade shatters and he's cut from his right thigh to his left shoulder falling to the ground and is barely able to get up.

" I don't get it , how were you still able to overpower my Kendo with just a sealed blade ? " Kenpachi asked her.

" Because you lack control of your Reiatsu . Power is only half the true ability of Kendo style, one must also have perfect control of their power and must harness their Reiatsu to forge a sharper blade. You clearly lack the latter which makes your Kendo style only half as powerful as it's suppose to be " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

" You're saying that i can become much stronger with Kendo ? " Kenpachi asked her.

" Yes but your massive spiritual energy would make it tough for you to wield it into a sharp blade. Right now all your blade is is a mass of power with no real form of a blade. It's a rusty old blase dulled by the lack of control of your spiritual energy. If you wish to get stronger, you must learn to control your own power , after that step you should finally hear the name of your Zanpakutō spirit " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

" I see, let's try again ! " Kenpachi stated only to feel the pain of his slashes " ARRGH ! " Kenpachi screamed as he staggers to the ground.

" Get some rest Kenpachi, we been training all morning. You shouldn't rush this , i healed you 5 times already and besides my squad needs me right now " Unohana replied as Kenpachi gets back up ignoring his wounds.

" I'm not done yet !" Kenpachi shouted as he does a dashing two handed strike with what's left of the blade cut in half by Unohana.

" You're persistent if you're coming at me with a broken blade but you reached your limit " Unohana replied as she catches the broken blade touching the bladed sides with her left hand without the blade cutting her and then uses the hitl to knock Kenpachi through a rock 140 feet from him.

" Damn it !" Kenpachi shouted as he struggles to move .

" There , all done . It's time for some lunch , besides the others might get worried about me " Unohana said to Kenpachi as she walks over and heals his wounds.

" Damn it, i'm still out of your league ! " Kenpachi replied as he gets back up.

" Don't feel bad Kenpachi, you're dealing with the best Kendo user in the Soul Society. You're better than i expected ,it's been awhile since i had someone force me to use both hands in a sword fight " Unohana said to Kenpachi as she carries him back to the Seireitei.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Shizune is busy treating Naruto's wounds while Sakura is talking with Hinata.

" You should be alright now Naruto ! " Shizune said to Naruto.

" Thanks Shizune ! " Naruto replied as he gets back up.

" Your clone is about to expire Hinata, get Naruto back to the Root underground base as fast as possible before your clone disappears " Sakura said to Hinata.

" Okay then, when do i go back to Naruto ? " Hinata asked her.

" 8:00 P.M. " Sakura answered .

" Okay then , i guess we need to depart then " Hinata said to Naruto.

" Thanks for spending the day with me ! " Naruto stated.

" You're welcome Naruto ! " Hinata replied as she puts back on her Root outfit and carries Naruto back.

Meanwhile Shino , Fake Hinata , Kiba and Neji are helping to reconstruct one of the houses with Neji holding one of the wooden beams .

" We have quite alot of work to do rebuilding the village " Kiba said to Neji as he hammers down one of the wooden beams while Shino and Hinata hold it in place with some rope as they try to maintain the stability of the erected pillar .

" Our dads aren't going to be happy about this ! " Shino stated.

" Indeed, my sister Hanabi is going to be sad to know her toys have been obliterated by the blasts " Neji replied as he then sees Hinata acting weird .

" I need to use the bathroom guys " Hinata said to them .

" Okay then , hurry up ! " Neji commanded .

" Right ! " Hinata replied as she walks away rushing the bathroom.

" Anyone notice anything strange about Hinata ? " Kiba asked Neji.

" I don't know, she just doesn't seem to be herself lately, something is off " Neji answered.

" I don't sense anything wrong with her ! " Shino stated.

" Maybe it's the heat getting to us ! " Kiba replied as he gets back to work while Neji focuses on Hinata.

" Something is off , Hinata's eye color is slightly darker than usual and her Chakra output is pretty high for having injuries to her **Keirakukei** (経絡系, _Chakra Network_) combined with those other injuries. She shouldn't have recovered so fast " Neji said to himself as he is alerted by Tenten who is carrying more metal bolts and nails.

" Hey guys, i manage to make more bolts and nails from the broken scrap metal lying around here " Tenten said to the guys as she gives them more bolts.

" Thanks Tenten ! " Kiba replied as they get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Grimmjow and Skullak clash attacks with each other . Skullak is still in his sealed sword form while Grimmjow is in his release form. Grimmjow dodges Skullak slash an is giving the former Espada a hard time in base form.

" Take this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he fires a blue Cero at Skullak .

" Not enough ! " Skullak replied as he uses his sealed sword to deflect released Grimmjow's Cero creating a cloud of smoke. Grimmjow dashes at 32083.3 ft/sec(21,875 MPH) right in front of Skullak.

" Got you !" Grimmjow shouted as he punches Skullak through 5 pillar like buildings and then the blue haired Arrancar appears out of nowhere and kicks him up into the air.

" Damn it ! " Skullak stated only to see Grimmjow behind him . Grimmjow them slams him with a claw strike into the ground causing a 2,000 foot explosion.

Skullak gets back up with blood dripping out of his head from the slash Grimmjow hit him with .

" Come on, quit toying around . Fight seriously or i'll kill you for real " Grimmjow taunted.

" You've gotten much stronger Grimmjow , but don't mistake your arrogance for skill " Skullak replied as he uses a two handed slash cutting Grimmjow across the chest .

Skullak dashes at Grimmjow and uses a powerful Reiatsu enhanced slash but Grimmjow dodges the slash and goes to slash Skullak with his elbow blades but Skullak blocks with his sealed sword. Grimmjow counters by kicking Skullak at the left side of his chest but Skullak counters grazing Grimmjow's right forearm with his blade, Grimmjow counters with a spinning kick which knocks Skullak out of the air and into the ground.

" HHAAHAHAHAHA ! Is that all you got Skullak ? Come on, release your Resurrección " Grimmjow said to Skullak .

" If i were to do that, the battle would be over in less than a minute ! " Skullak replied.

" Let's see how long you can last without releasing your sword " Grimmjow taunted as he dashes from the air into the ground.

" Chagrining without a plan as always Grimmjow, your overconfidence would be your undoing ! " Skullak replied as he charges up a Cero from his right hand which fires as a black beam forcing Grimmjow to dodge and appear behind Skullak with a Sonído and goes to slash the brown hair Arrancar from behind but Skullak counters with a powerful slash causing a 500 foot high sandwave .

Grimmjow is bleeding from his chest with a deep slash across the chest while Skullak has been impaled by Grimmjow's right claw through the abdomen.

" Damn it Grimmjow, you're going to have me go to the doctor yet again " Skullak said to Grimmjow.

" Well i'm not the 6th Espada for nothing ! " Grimmjow replied.

"Time to stop playing around then " Skullak said to Grimmjow as charges up a black Cero at the tip of his sword, but instead of firing it, he stabs his sword into it and the blade absorbs the cero.

" I'll blow you away with my strongest attack ! " Grimmjow replied as he jumps up 300 feet high and then his claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy from the end of each finger.

" **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he swings his sword horizontally firing a Cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō towards Grimmjow.

" **Desgarrón** _( Spanish for "Tear) " _Grimmjow chanted as he shoots 10 claw like energy slashes towards the blast and then clash begins an energy struggle which the both attacks the cancel each other out .

" Got you ! " Skullak shouted as he stabs Grimmjow in the left pectoral missing the lungs causing him to be forced out of his Resurrección and back into his back state.

" Damn it, you're still too strong even in sealed stated " Grimmjow stated while tired out .

" Cheer up, you have improved your skills since you were promoted as the 6th Espada a while ago " Skullak replied .

" Yeah i remember that day ! " Grimmjow said to Skullak as he thinks back to the past.

**24 years ago**

**Grimmjow's pov**

1 year after the disappearance of the 3rd Espada and the recent replacement of the new 3rd Espada. I fought and challenged the former 6th Espada Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio who was 4th Espada back when the Espada were first formed before Ulquorria came into the picture 6 years ago . I was Arrancar # 12 at the time and was moving up the ranks pretty fast.

" Let' s see what you got Grimmjow ! " Dordoni said to me.

" Very well then! " i replied as we both released our swords at the same time.

" **Whirl** **Giralda**_ (Spanish for Weather Vane) " _Dordoni chants as he releases his weapon without sheathing his sword. Two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, with bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones.

" **Grind Pantera** (_Spanish for Panther) " _i replied as i released my sword.

To my surprise, he was fairly easy. While he had more skill and experiences than me, my speed and power was too much for him and i was able to defeat him with a single strike to the chest with my claw but it didn't kill him.

" Impressive Grimmjow, your abilities have improved alot to defeat the 6th Espada in battle despite being a Números. You're now promoted to the rank 6th Espada " Aizen said to me as was happy to be promoted to the rank Espada.

" This is the best day of my life ! " i replied as i became the new 6th Espada.

" I have a mission for you as the new Sixth Espada " Aizen said to me.

" What is it ? " i asked him.

" There have been reports of a Vasto Lorde that i would like to have join us Espadas " Aizen answered briefing me the mission.

" I see, so i finally get to fight a Vasto Lorde, about fucking time " i stated.

" You'll have a partner on your team as well ! " Aizen said to me .

" I don't need any help . I'm a Espada !" i said to Aizen.

" Don't worry, he'll only be supervising you and making sure you don't kill the Vasto Lorde " Aizen explained to me.

" Fine , who's my partner ? " i asked him.

Then i saw you walk out to greet me.

" I'll be aiding you Grimmjow ! " you answered as you to shake my hand.

" Skullak, nice to see you again ! " i said to you.

" Congratulations on your promotion to Espada, i didn't think someone as tough as Dordoni would fall so easily to you " you stated.

" He was a bit of a letdown ,either that or i trained so hard that not even he can keep up with me " i gloated.

" Let's stop talking and let's complete this mission " you said to me .

" Very well then !" i replied as we go on the hunt for the Vasto Lorde .

The two of us through Hueco Mundo to their destination. Me and Skullak talked about the old days before i became an Espada.

" Damn it , i don't need any help ! " i said to you.

" Come on Grimmjow cheer up a bit man " you stated.

" Why are you here again ? " i asked you.

" I just came along to catch up about the good time, besides are you still jealous of me beating you when we were young ?" you teased.

" That was a long time ago , i'm an Espada now. Things are going to be different now " i replied as we arrive at the area.

" We're here ! " you said to me as we stood in front of a mountain area.

" Come on out Vasto Lordes, where are you ? " i shouted hoping to lure it out.

" For heaven's sake use Pesquisa ! " you commanded me.

" Can't you do it ? " i asked him.

" Fine,whatever !" you replied as you used Pesquisa, but didn't sense anything, which made us curious.

" What's up ? " i asked you.

" I don't sense a Vasto Lorde nearby " you answered.

" What do you mean ? " i asked him.

"I see hundreds of Hollows coming instead ! " you replied as we were surrounded and hundreds of hollow, but none of them were Vasto Lordes_._

The leader of the group emerged as a 20 foot tall Adjuchas with blue hair and have two pincer like arms with a hollow hole on his abdomen and two black marking on his chest. With the leader were two other Adjuchas . One of them had a boar shaped hollow mask with six hinged appendages from his back and the last Adjuchas had a hedgehog like face a fur mane around it's neck and three segmented, tail-like appendages that have sharp ends used for attacking.

" You filthy half breed Hollows fell from my trap , we detest the rule of Sōsuke Aizen and we're out to overthrow his Arrancar army " the leader said to us

" Who are you ? " you asked him.

" My name is Patros, the future king of Hueco Mundo " the blue haired Adjuchas answered.

" So the Vast Lorde thing was a ruse set up by you guys to ambush us Arrancars ? " you asked him.

" We been ambushing Arrancars like you to devour your powers. Once we devour enough Arrancars, we would develop into Vasto Lordes and we'll take back Hueco Mundo from the Shinigmai scum who run it " Patros explained to us.

" Like a bunch of pissants like you can ever be Kings of Hueco Mundo , you picked the wrong Arrancars to ambush and kill " i said to the leader as i reveal my new Espada tattoo.

" Aldegor ,Menis attack them ! " Patros commanded as he has the hedgehog Adjuchas and the boar Adjuchas come at us.

" Look like we fell into a trap Grimmjow ! " you said to me.

" Oh Really, i can see that ! " i shouted at you.

_" _If there is no Vasto Lorde, I guess we will just capture the powerful Adjuchas in this group. You can't kill the ones i pick out ok Grimmjow, but the rest you can do whatever you want too_" _you said to me .

" Very well then , who do you want me to kill ? " i asked you.

" Everyone except those 3 Adjuchas, they might be useful Fracciónes " you answered.

" Very well then ! " i replied as i charge into the group of 200 Hollows and 20 Menos.

After a minute of fighting and old fashioned slaying of Hollows, only the 3 Adjuchas remain alive and are on their knees unable to fight while Skullak towers over the Adjuchas.

" You guys are traitors to the Hollow race, you embrace the power of those dirty weak Shinigmai " Patros whined.

" Quit your whining and complaining, you guys started it trying to kill us . Do you guys now see the difference in power between the two of us ? If you join Sōsuke Aizen, you would gain 5 times the power you once had , if you don't you will perish " you said to the Adjuchas.

" Why let those guys join ? They might try to overthrow Aizen and cause nothing but trouble ? " i questioned.

" Don't worry, these guys could never match Aizen's power. Even a Vasto Lorde like myself can never defeat Aizen as long as he wields the Hōgyoku an Kyōka Suigetsu " you replied.

" Fine, we'll join Aizen ! " Patros said to his group .

" But Patros !" said the Hedgehog Adjuchas.

" Shut up Menis, we have been foolish from the beginning. We should've known how powerful the Espada are " Patros stated to the hedgehog Adjuchas.

" We're not just going to stand here and take it, we'll fight to the death to liberate Hueco Mundo " the boar Adjuchas stated

" Don't Aldegor, it's pointless to fight back. We can never beat Aizen " Patros replied to the boar Adjuchas.

" Very well then, come with us to Las Noches and be apart of the Arrancars " you commanded them

" Very well then ! " Patros replied as his men followed us.

" Great job today ! " you said to me .

" Thanks ! " i replied.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" Speaking of which, what happened to those Adjuchas ? " Grimmjow asked.

" They're under watch by my friend Rudbornn " Skullak answered.

" You mean the Leader of the Exequias ? " Grimmjow asked.

" The same one, those guys never got along with the rest of the Fracción or the Espada and were attempting multiple times to overthrow Aizen. They are currently suppose to be in jail right now " Skullak explained to Grimmjow.

Suddenly Rudbornn appears behind Grimmjow and Skullak .

" Hey guys, looks like you had one of your usual training sections " Rudbornn said to his friend.

" What is it my friend ? " Skullak asked.

" It's Patros, him and his men broke out of prison and fled Las Noches " Rudbornn answered.

" Not surprisingly, guess he chooses to be as disobedient as always " Skullak stated.

" What do you think he'll do this time ? " Rudbornn asked.

" Who cares, anything that small fry pissant tires to do won't be a threat to us " Grimmjow arrogantly answered.

" I heard he's stolen forbidden scrolls and learned to use Espada techniques, he might be on par with an Espada this time " Rudbornn warned.

" Please, that weakling last time i check couldn't even beat Yammy. What thinks he can challenge us ? Hell even that red haired balding pissant who killed Szayel's brother with his Bankai could kill him and he's just a Vice Captain " Grimmjow arrogantly laughed .

" We'll deal with him as soon as he reappears in Hueco Mundo or when you find him. He's not a huge threat at the moment, He's only Fracción level at most " Skullak stated as both Grimmjow and him walk away from the area.

" So what do you plan to do later on ? " Rudbornn asked.

" Probably hang out and shoot some hoops or play chess " Skullak answered.

" You haven't changed one bit at all ! " Rudbornn replied as he flashes back to the past.

**20 years ago**

**Rudbornn's pov**

I was a newly create Arrancar with a powerful ability, but i wasn't good enough to become an Espada ,instead, i became the Leader of the Exequias the Execution Squad. 3 months after the failed attempt and takeover of the Soul Society changes have happened to the Espada. 4 years ago Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Gantenbainne Mosqueda all lost their rank as Espada and became known as Tres Cifras or the Privaron Espada, they were one of the few surviving members of the last generation. Subsequently Moradrath Luisenbarn fled Las Noches stealing Hōgyoku technology allowing his brother Barragan to become the new Second Espada . The Espada were now resembling their modern form.

I was exploring all of Las Noches to know the layout of the place, Las Noches has changed radically since i was last in it. I was right now in the Tres Cifras part of Las Noches when i came across a familiar face.

" Well, hello there ! " you said to me while leaning against the wall.

" Who are you ? " i asked you not recognizing you at first.

" You must be new around here " you said to me.

" I am, Who are you ? " i asked you again.

" I'm the leader of the Privaron and former Primera, Arrancar 101 Skullak Tuma " you answered as i stood there completely shocked see my old childhood friend again.

" Skullak is that you ? ! " i asked you shocked to see you again.

" Rudbornn is that you ? " you asked me as we both gave each other a friendly hug.

" I can't believe you here. It's has been hundreds of years since i last saw you . I'm so happy to see you again " i said to you.

" Indeed ! " you replied.

" I'm happy that i joined up with Lord Aizen then. So you used to be the Primera Espada ? " i asked you.

" Yeah, but lost it several months ago to Coyote Starrk, but being a Privaron isn't too bad, especially if it means being with Cirucci . So what about you old friend ? " you replied.

" I'm the Leader of the Exequias ! " i answered.

" The newly established execution squad huh , interesting " you stated.

" I was created as the police force for Hueco Mundo after Barragan's brother defected from Hueco Mundo 2 1/2 months ago. Aizen was looking for an Adjuchas powerful enough to fill in the position of Exequias , none so far came close to the requirements like i did. I was promoted just a few hours ago after proving myself worthy of the position " i explained to you about my upcoming as a hollow.

" It's about time Las Noches has a security system, before your promotion it was like the wild wild west out here. I could've really used your help with helping to find the disappearance of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and her Fracciónes " you stated.

" You mean the former 3rd Espada ? " i asked you.

" I have a strong feeling she was a victim of foul play because of a certain 5th Espada and the current 8th Espada , i also expected the same reasons why Cirucci and Gantenbainne were demoted as well " you answered.

" What do you mean ? " i asked you.

" Gantenbainne was fighting sloppy that day as if he was drugged up, he could've kicked the new 7th Espada's ass easily and Cirucci was craving the new 10th Espada's release form like he was a turkey until he became much bigger and his injuries suddenly healed up " you explained to me.

" Did he learn a second release ? " i asked him.

" Nope, he didn't say a release command yet transformed into a second release form , he claimed rage makes him stronger and all the sudden when he was losing the fight one minute ago, he was able to easily beat Cirucci. Had not for me saving her, she would of been killed, i protested to Aizen about the unfair tactics both the current 7th and 10th Espada used in battle but Aizen claimed i had no evidence in the contrary " you explained to me.

" My question is what would Syazel gain for having the 7th above him and the 10th below him ? " i asked him.

" Probably power, i'm counting on you to solve this mystery case and bring these two down so Cirucci and Gantenbainne could regain their glory as Espadas " you said to me.

" What about you and Dordoni, were you two cheated too ? " i asked you.

" No, Starrk and Grimmjow won their battles fair and square, i know those two are too proud and honorable to rely on petty tricks . They're nothing like the current 5th, 7th or 10th who have no honor whatsoever " you replied.

" So do you plan to become the 1st again ? " i asked him.

" Someday, once we are needed to take down the Soul Society but for now, i'll just relax here with the Privaron . Anyways let go and i can introduce you to the other Privaron buddy " you answered as you took me to meet the others and under my mask i smiled happy that i had friends that i could trust and talk too.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" So are you ready to reclaim the position of Espada after your 3 years of training outside of Hueco Mundo ? " Rudbornn asked.

" Yes, i would like a fair and honorable rematch with the first Espada. I know the winter war i coming soon and i wish to lead the Espada once again when the time comes but i first need a trip to the medical bay before anything else " Skullak answered holding on to his chest.

" I have my hopes on you ! " Grimmjow said to Skullak.

" Same here ! " Skullak replied as he walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura <strong>**High School**

3:00 P.M. Ichigo and his friends are within the courtyard after school planing to play soccer with each other.

" So who's going to be teams with who ? " Ichigo asked the group.

" I say we make two teams, the girls vs the boys " Tatsuki answered.

" Sounds good to me ! " Rukia replied.

" You think you girls can beat us manly men ? Get real " Ikkaku taunted.

" Ha, like you men are better than us in soccer ! " Rangiku replied.

" Please, you girls aren't as good with sports as us men " Renji stated.

" Don't underestimate us women when it comes to sports ! " Rukia replied.

" So who would be the Captains of the team ? " Mahana asked.

" Well it's easy, i should be team Captain of the boys team " Hitsugaya answered with all the other guys looking at him.

" Wait, i refuse to be on a team with a grade schooler ! " Keigo shouted only to be thrown down by Hitsugaya.

" I'm not a child , i'm a high schooler ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" You're still a little runt , let a real man be team Captain ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" Right, like i want to be lead by Mc baldy ! " Ichigo replied.

" What was that ? " Ikkaku shouted getting up to Ichigo's face.

" You guys should let me become team Captain " Renji stated.

" Ha, you think you were let a pineapple head like you become team Captain ? " Ikkaku shouted.

All the boys begin to argue with each other and fight except for Uryū, Keigo , Mizuiro and Chad while the girls take a vote on it.

" Alright girls, let's vote by pulling straws !" Tatsuki said to the straws

" The longest straw is the team Captain ! " Orihime explained to the girls .

" Okay, let's pull ! " Tatsuki replied as all the girls pull straws from a straw box.

" 3 inches ! " Michiru stated getting the shortest straw.

" 3 1/4 inches ! " Tatsuki said to the group getting the second shortest stick.

" 3 3/8 inches ! " Ryo said to Tatsuki .

" 3 1/2 inches ! " Mahana replied.

" 3 3/5 inches !" Rangiku stated.

" 3 3/4 inches ! " Chizuru said to Tatsuki.

" 3 7/8 inches ! " Rukia said to Tatsuki.

" 4 inches ! " Momo shouted as she gets the biggest straw so far.

" So you're the leader ? " Chizuru stated only to see Orihime pull out a straw.

" 6 inches ! " Orihime replied.

" Then it's settled, Orihime is the team Captain " Tatsuki said to Orihime.

After fighting on the boys side, they all pick straws with Ichigo getting the biggest straw.

" I win ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Damn it ! " Renji shouted.

" Okay guys, let's do this ! " Ichigo said to the team as they prepare to play games with the girls.

" Ichigo, we're going to win ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" Don't think we're going to go easy on you just because your girls " Ichigo stated.

" Same here ! " Orihime replied as they play ball with each other.

" Wait Orihime , we're missing one more person " Tatsuki stated.

" Who can we use to fill in ? " Orihime asked.

Suddenly Mizuho rushes to meet Ikkaku after school from her high school 2 miles southwest of Karakura High school. She used her bike to get to the school.

" Ikkaku honeybun there you are ! " Mizuho shouted as she rushes to hug him.

" Damn it, she's here ! " Ikkaku said to himself as he gets hugged by his "Girlfriend "

" Looks like we have out next player ! " Orihime said to Mizuho as she grabs her hand.

" What are you guys playing ? " Mizuho asked.

" Soccer against the guys ! " Tatsuki answered.

"I had no idea that Ikkaku was going out with you, you must be the girl he was talking about " Rangiku stated.

" She's not my girlfriend ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" Is that why you're wearing that heart shaped shirt with her face on it ? " Renji asked mocking him.

" Shut up ! " Ikkaku replied.

" Great my crazy sis is here ,we're fucked !" Keigo stated.

" What's the big deal ? " Ichigo asked.

" She's a soccer fanatic ! " Keigo answered.

Mizuho quickly gets dressed for soccer and goes to challenge Ikkaku.

" Ikkaku honey, if i win this, you'll go on a date with me right ? " Mizuho asked.

" Fine but i don't play on losing ! " Ikkaku answered.

" Wait Ikkaku , my sister never lost a single soccer game " Keigo warned.

" Well neither have i ! Back where i came from, i was undefeated in soccer and brawling " Ikkaku stated.

" Suit yourself , don't say i didn't warn you ! " Keigo replied.

" Alright guys, let's begin ! " Ichigo said to his team as he has the ball.

" Very well Ichigo, prepare to lose ! " Orihime replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in Las Noches<strong>

Patros is hiding somewhere as he watches several members of **Exequias **( _Spanish for Funeral Rites )_ look for them.

_" _It seems like the **Calaveras** _(Spanish for Skulls) _are still after us " Aldegor said to Patros.

" I thought we're never escape that hellhole of a prison , it wasn't easy killing the guards without my Zanpakutō but thanks to scroll of Espada techniques i stole from Aizen in my last crime, i was able to increase my power to the level of an Espada " Patros explained to his group.

" It's also thanks to you that we can hide our powers better from the Exequias and others " Menis stated.

" That Skullak returned i heard, how fitting. Once i get the Hōgyoku, i'll get my revenge for what he had done to me " Patros replied as he clenches his fist thinking about the past.

**24 years ago**

**Parto's pov**

We were ambushing Arrancar top steal their powers by devouring them like Hollows do with other Hollows to gain enough power to become Vasto Lorde until one day we encountered the Espadas

" You filthy half breed Hollows fell from my trap , we detest the rule of Sōsuke Aizen and we're out to overthrow his Arrancar army " i said to them.

" Who are you ? " Skullak asked me.

" My name is Patros, the future king of Hueco Mundo ! " i answered.

" So the Vasto Lorde thing was a ruse set up by you guys to ambush us Arrancars ? " Skullak asked me.

" We been ambushing Arrancars like you to devour your powers. Once we devour enough Arrancars, we would develop into Vasto Lordes and we'll take back Hueco Mundo from the Shinigmai scum who run it " i explained to them.

" Like a bunch of pissants like you can ever be Kings of Hueco Mundo , you picked the wrong Arrancars to ambush and kill " Grimmjow said to me as he revealed his new Espada tattoo.

" Aldegor , Menis attack them ! " i commanded as they attacked them .

" Look like we fell into a trap Grimmjow " Skullak said to his subordinate .

" Oh really, i can see that ! " Grimmjow replied.

_" _If there is no Vasto Lorde, I guess we will just capture the powerful Adjuchas in this group. You can't kill the ones i pick out ok Grimmjow, but the rest you can do what ever you want to _" _Skullak commanded.

" Very well then , who do you want me to kill ? " Grimmjow asked .

" Everyone except those 3 Adjuchas, they might be useful Fracciónes " you answered.

" Very well then ! " Grimmjow replied as he charges into the group of 200 Hollows and 20 Menos.

We then surrounded Skullak and go after him .

" You think you can beat us by yourself Arrancar ? We've slayed several dozen Arrancars like yourself, what makes you different ? " i taunted.

" Have you ever killed an Espada ? " Skullak asked me.

" What difference does a rank make ? You Arrancars are nothing without your pitiful Zanpakutō " i arrogantly taunted as i was unable how powerful he was.

" If that's the case, i'll fight you all without using my Zanpakutō " Skullak answered.

" Ignorant fool , we killed Arrancars with Zanpakutōs, what thinks we can't kill you ? " Menis taunted.

" Simple, the gap in power is too great between us " Skullak calmly replied.

" You fool, waste him ! " i commanded my men.

" Right ! " both Menis and Aldegor replied as they fire balas at Skullak but their attacks didn't even starch his Hierro.

" Impossible, he doesn't even have a starch on it " Menis stated.

" Let's get serious ! " Aldegor replied as he rolls up into a sphere and goes to attack Skullak while Menis goes to attack from behind but Skullak releases his Reiatsu and both of them drop to the ground.

" Take this ! " i shouted as i put both my pincers together and fire a powerful Cero at him but he stops it with just one finger.

" Is that all you got ? " Skullak taunted as he taps my head and paralyzes me.

" I can't move ! " i shouted as i fall to my knees looking at the guy who defeated me.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" I can never forgive Aizen for humiliating me. I was forced to beg for my life like a feeble human, powerless to defeat that wretched Arrancar Skullak " Patros said to his team.

" We don't blame you for that Patros,we stood no chance either " Aldegor replied.

" Look at the bright side Lord Patros, becoming an Arrancar has made you stronger " Menis stated.

" That's very true, it would also be Aizen's undoing . Aizen has been using us Hollows over and over again in his experiments, it's time one of his experiments fight back. Why bow to such a lowly Shinigmai ? We can use the Hōgyoku to rule this world ourselves and then , i'll wipe out the Soul Society and rule what's left of it leading the rest of these brainless Aizen supporters with me " Patros explained to his men.

" We'll make Aizen regret lording over us with the Hōgyoku " Menis replied.

" First we need to think of a diversion for us to get to the throne room " Patros said to his men.

" How about a prison riot within prison chambers of Hueco Mundo ? " Aldegor asked.

" That's not a bad idea Aldegor . Since the takeover of Hueco Mundo 45 years ago , 2,191 Arrancars have been created however only 100 are chosen the rank Números, the strongest Arrancars in his army aside from the Espada. Out of all the Arrancar out there , 753 are imprisoned for crimes of rebellion against Aizen and other crimes in Hueco Mundo. It's time we free our brothers " Patros said to his men.

" Right ! " Menis and Aldegor replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Captain-Commander's Office<strong>

Yamamoto talks with Sassibke about the upcoming events .

" Ichigo and Orihime would be very helpful in this war coming up as well as the Vizards " Yamamoto said to Sasibike.

" I agree with you here ! " Sasakibe replied.

" At times like this, we would be needing you on the front-lines more than ever " Yamamoto said to his Vice Captain.

" What do you mean Captain Commander ? " Sasakibe asked.

" You have been Vice Captain for 216 years , you are the strongest Vice Captain in the history of the Gotei 13 . Your power is on the level of Byakuya Kuchiki, you can easily become Captain at anytime " Yamamoto answered.

" But Captain Commander, my duties are to act as your bodyguard and as a last line of defense for the Soul Society " Sasakibe stated.

" Your power is very useful, you were able to master Bankai 16 years before Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku did. You haven't been in a single fight since the Quincy Shinigmai war and after the war did not participate in battles and did not use Bankai ever since then . You also declined to act as a Substitute Captain when a position as Captain became vacant due to your loyalty to me " Yamamoto explained.

" So things really have become that bad that i'm needed again ? I'm a bit rusty for not having to fight for a while " Sasakibe stated.

" Pretty much , i'll have the strongest Vice Captain in the current roster to fight you in battle to get you to recover from rust " Yamamoto said to the Vice Captain.

" You mean Renji Abarai ? Isn't he on a mission ? " Sasakibe questioned.

" At the moment he is, however once he returns from his mission you would help him master his Bankai while recovering some skills " Yamamoto commanded.

" I see, very well then. I would love to test how powerful his Bankai is " Sasakibe replied as he walks out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura <strong>**High School**

Ichigo and friends play a soccer game against each other. Team Ichigo is an all boys team led by Ichigo with his teammates being Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika,Izuru , Kiego, Uryū, Chad and Mizuiro while Team Orihime is an all girls team being led by Orihime with her teammates being Momo, Rukia, , Chizuru , Rangiku, Mahana, Ryo, Tatsuki, Michiru and Keigo's crazy sister Mizuho .

The score between team is 3 for Team Ichigo and 5 for Team Orihime. 30 minutes have passed since the game began as Tatsuki chases the ball around the field heading towards the left goalpost and kicks it to hit the post but Hitsugaya jumps up and does a flip kick knocking the ball back towards the other side hitting the goal post.

" Yes, go Toshiro !" Ichigo shouted as Ichigo now has 4 points and is now catching up to Team Orihime.

" That little guy scored a good hit !" Keigo stated.

" For the love of god, i'm not a kid. I'm 15 for pete sake ! " Hitsugaya replied as he dust off his pants.

Meanwhile at the girls team, Momo is amazed at the kick Hitsugaya did against the goal.

" Little Toshiro is so awesome and cool ! " Momo said to herself blushing from Hitsugaya's awesomeness.

" Come on Momo, get in the game ! " Rangiku shouted as she kicks the ball towards Momo.

" Right ! " Momo replied as she follows the ball across the court only for Hitsugaya to follow her and try to kick the ball away from her.

" Don't think because we're dating i'm going easy on you ! " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

" I don't plan to lose to you guys either Little Toshiro ! " Momo replied as she kisses him on the cheek causing Hitsugaya to blush and giving Momo the ball.

" What the hell Hitsugaya ? Get back the ball " Ikkaku shouted.

" What the ? Damn you Momo " Hitsugaya replied as Momo makes a kick towards the goal.

" I got this ! " Chad said to his teammates as he goes between the goal and the ball bounces off the rock hard body and towards Keigo.

" I got this, i can make the score ! " Keigo shouted as he rushes to the right goal post with the ball only to bump into Rangiku.

" Hey honeybuns ! " Rangiku said to Keigo flirty with him causing Keigo to get distracted long enough for Rangiku to steal the ball.

" Hey that's cheating, i call foul ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" That's not very fair ! " Ichigo said to them.

" It's called using my charms honey ! " Rangiku replied as she goes for the goalpost but is tripped over by Yumichika and falls on her boobs.

" Well you're charms don't work on me girlfriend ! " Yumichika said to Rangiku.

" Hey i call foul ! " Rangiku shouted as she struggles to get back up.

" Serves you right for teasing us ! " Yumichika replied as he kicks the ball towards the girls post only for Mizuho to kick it back past Yumichika .

" I got it ! " Mizuho shouted as she walks across the field dropping flowers on the floor.

" What lovely flowers ! " Yumichika stated as he gets distracted by the flowers as Mizuho comes towards the goal.

" Damn it Yumichika, if i lose i have to go out with here ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" Oh for the love of god, get your act together guys " Ichigo said to his team as he comes after Mizuho and kicks the ball from her and into the goal scoring 5 points and ting with Team Orihime.

" Now we're even Ichigo, time for the tie breaker " Orihime said to her crush as she goes on the field with the ball and kicks it pass Ichigo.

" Way to go Orihime ! " Tatsuki stated.

" Not on my watch ! " Uryū replied as he kicks the ball back towards the girls post .

" Damn it, he deflected it back ! " Michiru shouted as the ball heads to the goal but Ryo intercepts it by headbutting the back away deflecting it from the goal.

" Score ! " Ryo shouted as she hits the ball back to the ground and allows Chizuru to carry the ball.

" I'm going to score big time and impress my future girlfriend Tatsuki " Chizuru said to herself as she heads towards the boys goal only to have the ball swept off her and carried away by Izuru .

" I got the ball !" Izuru said to the team as he passes it to Renji who makes a run towards the field goal only to be blocked by Rukia.

" You got to get through me first Renji ! " Rukia stated as she blocks his way.

" You think a midget like you can get in my way ? Get real " Renji taunted as he tries to go past Rukia but Rukia kicks dirt in his face causing him to get temporarily blinded allowing Rukia to steal the ball from him.

" Got the ball sucker ! " Rukia replied as she goes to guys goalpost while Renji rubs dirt off his face .

" I can't let you cheat ! " Izuru replied as he kicks the ball high in the air.

Mizuiro jumps 7 feet high and kicks the ball into the girls post heading towards the post.

" I won't let you score ! " Orihime replied as she headbutts the ball away from the goalpost and the ball heads towards Ichigo.

" Ichigo, bald guy ! " one of the guys shouted as Ichigo is hit by the ball and the ball lands on the post.

At the exit of the courtyard, the fat guy Ikkaku beat up came with 50 guys armed with baseball bats, brass knuckles, lead pipes ,steel chairs, chains and Kendo .

" Who are those idiots ? " Hitsugaya asked Ichigo.

" Just morons who have a bone to pick with me " Ichigo answered.

" There he is ! " the fat guy said to his friends.

" What pissed you off so badly ? " Ichigo asked.

" That baldy there beat up our men protecting that friend of mines " the fat guy stated.

" You deserve it for calling me bald fatass ! " Ikkaku replied.

" You're interrupting our game fatass, go home or we'll kick your ass " Ichigo stated.

" We'll be the ones to kick your ass ! " one of the guys replied with blonde hair welding a kendo stick comes at Ichigo only to get punched in the face hitting a pole denting it.

" Don't say i didn't warn you ! " Ichigo stated as the guy lies there with a bloodied nose.

" GET HIM ! " the fat guy shouted as he has his men come at Ichigo only for one of them to take a kick to the face by Tatsuki.

" 50 against 1, man you guys are pathetic ! " Tatsuki said to Ichigo.

" Well go ahead and take whichever comes at you ! " Ichigo replied.

" Hey wait for me, i've been bored all day ! " Ikkaku stated as he gets into the frontlines.

" Why not ? You started this mess ! " Ichigo replied.

" Let me show you guys how a Quincy fights barehanded " Uryū stated as he stands there

" You guys aren't going to forget about me huh ? " Renji asked.

" There's plenty of idiots for everyone " Ichigo answered as they charge into the bullies.

Meanwhile, the girls are watching the fights happening in the courtyard.

" GO IKKAKU ! KICK THERE ASSES ! " Mizuho shouted.

" That's alot of guys fighting out there !" Mahana stated.

" Can Ichigo and his posse even beat all of them ? " Ryo asked.

" Don't worry, Ichigo has dealt with worse on his own. He now has friends to help him out " Orihime answered.

" I guess you're right ! " Michiru replied.

" GO TATSUKI, SHOW THEM THE POWER OF A LESBIAN ! " Chizuru shouted.

" I'M NOT A LESBIAN ! " Tatsuki replied as she dodges a lead pipe swung at her head and punches the guy in the stomach.

One of the thugs come at Ikkaku but Ikkaku headbuts them and knocks the guys teeth out. Ichigo slams one of the bald attackers wielding a chain to the ground and puts him in a armlock breaking his arm.

" OW,OWOW ! Uncle ! " one of the thugs screamed as he runs away from Ichigo.

" You better run ! " Ichigo shouted as he then sees a lead pipe coming at him but Uryū hits the guy in the stomach with a palm strike to the chest.

" Look behind you at all times Ichigo ! " Uryū said to Ichigo as Uryū kicks one guy behind him.

" I didn't need your help Uryū ! " Ichigo replied scolding Uryū while punching out a baseball bat wielding thug.

5 guys come at Tatsuki with kendo sticks but Tatsuki takes them all out in seconds. Tatsuki takes out one with a knee strike, the other one with a elbow strike to the neck, the third one with a kick to the stomach, the fourth one with a backhand strike to the right check and the fifth one with an uppercut to the chin.

" Come on guys, is that all you got ? " Tatsuki taunted as she stands on top of the fallen unconscious body.

Meanwhile Renji and Ikkaku are surrounded by 10 guys wielding weapons.

" So Renji want to make a bet ? " Ikkaku asked Renji as he dodges a chain aimed at him

" What is it ? " Renji asked.

" $50 bucks said that i can kick more ass than you " Ikkaku said to Renji.

" Very well bring it on ! " Renji replied as they charge at the guys.

Renji punches out the first guy wielding a barb wire 2 by 4 while Ikkaku kicks a second thug in the face wielding a hammer. Renji kicks one guy wielding brass knuckles in the face while Ikkaku punches the 5th guy in the face wielding a baseball bat . Renji does an uppercut on the 6th guy wielding a lead pipe , Ikkaku hits a guy wielding a chair with a roundhouse kick . Renji uses a right hook to take out the 8th thug while Ikkaku kicks down a kendo stick wielding thug with an axe kick. Both guys charge at the last guy around them and punches the unlucky thug in the face scoring the 10th knockout.

" I won !" Renji said to Ikkaku.

" No i won ! " Ikkaku replied .

" I was the one to punch him first ! " Renji stated.

" No i have ! " Ikkaku replied as both of them punch out a large muscular brute 7 feet high.

Meanwhile Mizuiro,Chad, Keigo and Yumichika watch the fighting from the bleachers.

" Boy those guys are really kicking ass ! " Keigo said to his friends.

"Indeed, despite 50 guys attacking them, they're moving them down like they were nothing " Mizuiro stated.

" Aren't you two going to fight ? " Keigo asked Chad and Yumichika.

" No thanks, they have it handle " Chad answered.

" Are you crazy,like i'll ruin my beautiful clothes fighting a bunch of ugly dirty brutes, besides Ikkaku will complain i'm hogging up all the fun as usual " Yumichika replied.

Meanwhile Momo is with Hitsugaya watching what's going on.

" Those guys are manics ! " Momo said to Hitsugaya.

"Indeed,at least they're not bored out of there mind " Hitsugaya replied.

" Are you going to help out there ? " Momo asked Hitsugaya.

" I prefer not to interfere with human affairs " Hitsugaya answered as he reads a book.

Suddenly 5 thugs grab Momo from behind and are attempting to grope her.

" What are you guys doing ? " Momo shouted as one guy holds on to her left arm.

" This girl has a cute ass !" one of thugs answered as they grope her ass.

" AHH ! Stop it ! " Momo screamed as he tries to fight back against 5 guys.

" We can use these girls as a hostage then probably do things with her later " one of the thugs answered only to hit in the face with a soccer ball Hitsugaya and is knocked out cold.

" However if low life thugs mess with my closest friend.. I'll kill them " Hitsugaya replied in anger as the other 4 guys come at him.

" Beat up on the little midget !" one of the thugs shouted as they charge at Hitsugaya .

" Do you think a kid can beat 4 manly men " said another thug .

" I'M...! " Hitsugaya shouted as he knees a bald guy wielding a kendo stick in the chin " NOT ...!" Hitsugaya shouted as he punches a blonde guy with lead pipe in the face " A...! " Hitsugaya shouted as he backhands a mohawk guy with brass knuckles " KID "! Hitsugaya shouted as he does a roundhouse kick to the tattoo head thugs face.

Hitsugaya managed to take out 4 thugs in just 3.5 seconds when another thug appears to fight Hitsugaya. The thug is a big burly guy with a big nose, kickball sized bald head , massive muscles and the size to rival Yammy .

" Hahahaha, do you think a puny little kid like you can . Little boys should run back home to their mammas " the thug said as he flexes his huge muscles.

" Hitsugaya look out ! " Momo stated as the big thug flexes his muscles .

" Look at these muscles ! You puny little brat can't handle this manliness " the retarded muscle bound thug gloated as he flexes his muscles and then bends a steel pipe.

Keigo a distance sees the massive brute and is terrified instantly .

" We got to save Toshiro, that guy is monstrous " Keigo shouted terrified at the site of the steroid bound giant as the giant touches Momo.

" He's dead ! " Yumichika replied as he sees Hitsugaya pushes the giants hand off Momo.

" You're just going to sit there while your friend gets pulverized ? " Keigo shouted as the thug throws a punch at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya easily catches the punch .

" What i meant is that big guy is as good as dead ! " Yumichika replied as he sees the giant thug drop to the ground with a single strike.

Hitsugaya drove his elbow into the thug's ribcage, cracking several of the ribs because the thug touched Momo's breast.

" Never touch Momo again or it would be far worse next time ,understand ? " Hitsugaya said to the giant.

" Right please don't kill me !" the thug replied as he lies on the ground.

" Toshiro, you almost killed him !" Momo shouted.

" Sorry about that, i kinda lost my temper a bit ! " Hitsugaya replied as he calms down and gets dirt off his clothes.

Keigo is shocked at what he saw .

" Impossible, how strong is that kid ? " Keigo shouted.

" Believe it or not, that kid there is even stronger than Ikkaku " Yumichika answered.

" Is he like you guys with the black robes ? " Keigo asked.

" He's the leader of us , i can't reveal too much but he's easily 5 times stronger than Ikkaku " Yumichika answered.

" I hate to get in a fight with him if he's even tougher than badly " Keigo replied.

Meanwhile Rangiku is watching the fights with the others.

" That midget packs a punch ! " Ryo stated.

" Indeed, he's kinda cute too ! " Michiru stated.

" Leave it to Toshiro to overdo things !" Rangiku replied as one of the thugs grabs her boobs

" These are some lovely boobs " one of the thugs stated as he gropes Rangiku only to be punched out by Izuru.

" What lowlifes lay hands on a lovely woman like Rangiku ? " Izuru shouted.

" How touchy, you really care for me sugarbuns " Rangiku answered.

" I was hoping to avoid fighting altogether but i guess we have no choice do we ? " Izuru asked.

" Very well then ! " Rangiku replied as a guy tires hitting her in the head with a sledgehammer only to get kicked in the face by Rangiku.

While Izuru and Rangiku and Rangiku fight off the remaining thugs. 5 approach Rukia but Rukia takes care of them with ease with sweeping kicks and punches without breaking a sweat.

" All too easy ! " Rukia replied.

After a while of beating down all the thugs, only the fat guy remains standing but is nowhere to be seen among the 49 unconscious thugs beaten down badly by Ichigo's friends.

" Anyone seen where Orihime is at ? " Uryū asked his friends.

" Nope !" Ichigo replied as they suddenly hear a scream for help from Orihime.

" Help me Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted as she is being held at gunpoint with a 9mm Glock 18 pointed at her neck by the fat guy.

" Nobody move or she gets it " the fat guy shouted as he walks to his car .

" He's got a gun , shit ! " Uryū shouted.

" This is bad !" Chad stated.

" Where do you even get handguns in this country ? " Keigo asked terrified at what he sees.

" Leave Orihime out of this ! " Ichigo shouted .

" You made a big mistake crossing with the leader of the young Yakuza's " the gang leader stated.

" Let Orihime go ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Ichigo, if you want to see her again come to our hideout alone . If you call the police, she gets it " the leader said to Ichigo.

" What do you want ? " Ichigo asked.

" Come to our hideout at 5:30 P.M. sharp, any minute later and she gets it " the gang leader answered as he takes Orihime to his car .

" Where is your hideout ? " Ichigo asked.

" It's at the docks within the Minamikawwase district near the city limits 5.25 miles southwest of the school , you better show up Ichigo because we got a special surprise for you " the gang leader stated.

" Fine , just don't hurt Orihime ! " Ichigo replied .

" Then we'll see you there ! " the gang leader replied as he drives off with Orihime in his car .

Ichigo and his friends are devastated by Orihime being taken by the young Yakuzas.

" Shit, shit shit shit ! " Ichigo shouted.

" So those guys i beat up were actually Yakuzas ? " Ikkaku asked.

" YOU IDIOT ! " Tatsuki shouted as she punches him the face.

" This is your fault ! " Ichigo shouted only to be grabbed by Keigo.

" It's not his fault, it we my fault. I shouldn't had let him beat them up for me, i'm just so weak " Keigo shouted as tears come out of his eyes.

" Calm down, crying isn't going to solve anything nor would yelling and bickering " Uryū said to his friends.

" What do we do ? Protecting Orihime is our top priority " Renji stated.

" Leave this to me, this is my battle ! " Ichigo answered as he walks to the hideout.

" But Ichigo, they have guns. You're just one man ! " Renji shouted.

" If i go with backup, they will see you guys and they will kill Orihime. I'm afraid i must do this myself " Ichigo replied as he walks away only to be stopped by Mizuiro

" Ichigo . You're seriously not planning on going anywhere without this are you ? " Mizuiro asked him as he gives him a small suitcase containing a stun gun inside.

" A stun gun ? " Ichigo asked.

" Be careful Ichigo, be very careful " Mizuiro stated.

" Ichigo, this is a suicide mission " Tatsuki stated.

" If i bring you along, you and Orihime will get hurt, if don't make it back, tell my dad that he's an idiot and tell my sisters that i love them as their older brother " Ichigo replied as he walks away from the school.

" He can't be serious ! " Ryo said to her friends.

" He plans to walk into a trap by himself ? " Chizuru asked.

" He's either very brave or very stupid " Mahana answered.

" We need to help Ichigo Little Toshiro ! " Momo stated.

" You heard him, we can't be seen helping him ! " Hitsugaya replied as they watch Ichigo walk into a potential trap.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Archive Library<strong>

Kakashi is at the Konoha library talking with the Konoha Cryptology Squad to hand them a envelope he stole from Gin containing secret information.

" So what is that envelope ? " a young woman with light blonde hair and glasses asked Kakashi.

" It's intel i got from the enemy a few days ago back in the Konoha invasion Shiho " Kakashi answered.

" What kind of intel is it ? " Shiho asked.

" That's what i'm hoping that you'll be able to figure out Shiho " Kakashi answered.

" Where did you get this info ? " the head of the squad asked.

" It was during my battles with the Shinigmai in Fire Mountain " Kakashi explained to them .

" It would take a while to decode this with no computers and with very little electricity in this village " Shiho stated.

" I can count on you guys, after all you're the best in the village " Kakashi replied as they open the envelope up to red the information.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's secret hideout<strong>

Kabuto comes to Orochimaru with some potions in a tray.

" What's this Kabuto ? " Orochimaru asked his assistant

" It's some potions i made for you incase those Akatsuki's and Shinigmai were to raid our hideout again " Kabuto answered.

" What do you mean ? " Orochimaru questioned.

" These potions here would temporarily give you the ability to access your full power and bypass the illness you suffer however you can only keep this up for 15-20 minutes maximum per use . There's enough here for 5 uses each " Kabuto explained to Orochimaru.

" I see Kabuto, i must thank you for the help with these potions . With the potions we can fight of the Akatsuki and it it proves too much, we can leave this place . You're truly a genius Kabuto " Orochimaru stated.

" Indeed, thank you ! " Kabuto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Skullak is finished getting healed up by the medic in the room when he meets Harribel and her Fracción again .

" Hello Ms 3rd Espada !" Skullak said to his senpai .

" Hello Master Harribel ! " Skullak replied respecting her rank.

" There's no need for the formality ,after all you're the former 1st Espada " Harribel stated.

" Skullak kun ! " Mila stated as she hugs him to her boobs only to be pushed back by Apache.

" Back off Mila Rose, i deserve to hug him more than you do " Apache replied.

" You already have a boyfriend Apache ! " Mila stated.

" Doesn't mean i can't have a friendly hug from a handsome Arrancar , of course you have to assume everything is sexual given you don't get any given you're ugly compared to me " Apache explained to Mila.

" What was that ? I'm way hotter than you, you're just a snaggletooth flat chested bitch " Mila replied shouting at Apache.

" Please, big boobs are so overrated. I have a way cuter face than you " Apache taunted.

" You do not ! " Mila replied.

" I do too ! " Apache replied back pushing her back.

" Do not ! " Mila yelled pushing her back

" Do too ! " Apache yelled back grabbing Mila's hair and they fight with each other while Sun Sun comes to greet him.

" They're the same as always ,always fighting over the silliest things " Sun Sun said to Skullak as she hugs him.

" Hey Sun Sun, your about as quiet and elegant as ever " Skullak said to the green haired Arrancar.

" Yeah, those two are always acting like fools like usual " Sun Sun stated as the two girls overhear the conversation .

" WHAT WAS THAT SUN SUN ? ! SAY THAT TO OUR FACES ! " Apache and Mila Rose shouted as they stop putting each others hair and turn their attention to Sun Sun but they're both stopped by Harribel.

" That's enough you guys, you're embarrassing yourselves in front of our guess " Harribel said to her subordinates.

" Sorry Master Harribel !" Apache and Mila Rose replied as they bow their heads to their master.

" So plan to get into anymore fights around here ? " Harribel asked the brown hair Arrancar .

" Only one more and that's with the 1st himself " Skullak answered.

" I heard you learned a Second release form " Harribel stated.

" It's still in the works, i'm going to test my power on Starrk's **Segunda Etapa **(_Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage ) " _Skullak replied.

" You'll consider yourself lucky to see that form. The only time Starrk ever used his Segunda Etapa was against the Former King of Hueco Mundo. Starrk is the only one to ever have a Second Stage of his Resurrección " Harribel explained to Skullak.

" I know, i fought against his power was barely able to hold my own against his first Resurrección, now i know things have changed " Skullak replied.

" My question is why you left us for 3 years and why are you out to become the first Espada again ? " Harribel asked .

" It's because 3 years ago, i learned the truth of the one who killed my father . I heard how powerful he was and i knew my current limitations weren't a match against him . All i wish to do is to see if i can be strong enough to fight an enemy as powerful as the Legendary Senior Captains " Skullak explained to Harribel.

" So is that why you trained to get stronger ? Revenge ? " Harribel asked.

" Not just that but to protect my friends so they never have to suffer the way i did when i lost a love one . I'm not really interested in even being an Espada again, i only care about killing the one who wiped out the Tuma clan " Skullak replied as he thinks back to the past

**105 years ago**

**Skullak's pov**

I awoken in the Tuma House to see smoke and fire everywhere back when i was still an Adjuchas . I saw the Tuma houses greatest warriors fallen on the ground dead from slash wounds that came from a Shinigami's blade.

" What's going on here ? " i asked my friends, servants and family members but i got no response.

I then heard clashes happening outside and a massive outburst of Reiatsu from the outside . I saw my father fighting against a Shinigmai wearing a black robe with a symbol of ten on it's back. It's hilt and blade looked like and ordinary Zanpakutō but the power that it was emitting as on par with that of an average Captain's Bankai.

My Father Jango Tuma , was an honorable and respectful man. He looks like a 40 years old in human looks , he had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He also wore a blue and silver uniform like all members of my clan being the leader of the clan. His mask remains is on his forehead and goes on his side of his face and stop at his cheeks. He was a Vasto Lorde who was as powerful as Captain level Shinigami Bankai released. He wielded a sharp katana slimair to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō .

" Son, what are you doing here , flee the area immediately " my father shouted at me as he struggles to hold back the Shinigami's one handed sword strike with a two handed blade .

" I'm not leaving you father , i will fight with you to beat him " i said to my father.

" Son, he's too powerful. He killed the strongest in our entire clan, he even killed your mother single handedly . Get out of here " my father shouted at me as he puts back his attacker and then shoots a Bala to scare me off.

The Shinigmai then came at me with his sealed sword. He moved so fast i didn't see him coming .

" Goodbye Hollow ! " the Shinigami said to me using a voice adjuster to disguise his voice as he goes to kill me but my father took the hit for me blocking with his right forearm and the Shinigami cuts off his arm .

" Father ! " i shouted .

" Get out of here ! " he said to me as i was forced to flee while watching what happened to my father.

Jango charged up his strongest Cero which is silver in color towards the attacker in his powered up state but then the Shinigmai released his full power and with the clash of power,a blinding flash of light occurs. My father was then revealed to be decapitated by the powerful Shinigami who reverted back to his sealed sword state.

" FATHER ! " i screamed as i rush towards him trying say my last words but he was dead before i can arrive.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" It was just like that , one of the Great 5 houses of Hueco Mundo gone in a flash and both my father and mother were murdered in front off my eyes " Skullak explained to Harribel as he starts to cry.

" Don't cry Skullak , you're close to fulfilling that dream, you're a man with a kind heart . I support what you're trying to do for if i was in your shoes and if someone brought harm to my Fracciónes, i would kill them myself " Harribel replied comforting the Arrancar.

" What to do now ? " Skullak asked.

" How about we play some chess ? " Harribel answered.

" Very well then ! " Harribel replied as they play chess with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Dockside , Minamikawwase district<strong>

5:30 P.M. Ichigo walks into an abandoned warehouse by himself were he sees Orihime tied up . 20 thugs await from him inside with Orihime held inside as hostage .

" You came alone Ichigo Kurosaki ? " the fat guy asked him

" Do you see anyone around you ? " Ichigo answered with a question.

" You're either very brave or very stupid to come in all by yourself Kurosaki " the fat thug said to Ichigo.

" Let Orihime go ! " Ichigo shouted.

" First put your hands behind your back " the fat guy said to Ichigo.

" Why are you doing this ? " Ichigo asked.

" It's because i ordered him to do so " said a tall and unattractive teenager with dark brown hair in a afro sporting a thin mustache and ring piercings through his left nostril and ear, linked together by a golden chain and wearing eyeglasses.

" You're ...Uh who the hell are you ? " Ichigo asked the guy.

" Are you kidding me ? You don't remember me at all do you ? " the guy said to him.

" Nope, not at all ! " Ichigo answered.

" My name is Yokochini , also known as Weasel. Two years ago , you beat up so badly and i was then arrested, having to serve time in Juvenile Detention. My parents moved on without me and now i have a brand new family. The Yakuza " the leader said to Ichigo.

" So that's why you brought Orihime into this , so you can get payback ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Not just payback , so i can get initiation into the Yakuza as their hired muscle . I must either beat down or kill someone that i hold the biggest grudge against, the toughest guy in the neighborhood or another gang member to get in " Yokochini explained to Ichigo.

" You think going into the Yakuza would make you a badass ? How pathetic " Ichigo mocked.

" I wouldn't be laughing if i were you, we have your girlfriend hostage and she's smokin hot. Don't make us do thing to her she would need years of therapy to forget " Yokochini stated.

" She's not my girlfriend, however if you bastards lay a hand on her, i'll kill you " Ichigo shouted.

" Stay still and let us handcuff you ! " Yokochini said to Ichigo .

" Fine, just don't hurt Orihime ! " Ichigo replied.

" Obuta , handcuff him ! " Yokochini commanded the fat guy.

" Right ! " Obuta replied as he handcuffs Ichigo.

" Now guys beat him up while i do some things with his girlfriend " Yokochini stated as he goes towards Orihime.

" You bastard, you said that you'll leave Orihime alone ! " Ichigo shouted as he is then punched in the face by a thug.

" That's why i'm called Weazel ! " Yokochini replied as he grabs Orihime's chin.

" He's about to hurt me very badly , i must escape here fast but these chains are too heavy. I only i had my powers right now " Orihime said to herself as she struggles and squirms around with her hands and feet chained up while she helplessly watches Ichigo get beaten up.

Ichigo is punched by 20 guys with each hit hitting his face causing him the bleed and bruise around his face.

" This guy has taken 20 punches the face and he's still standing " said one of the thugs wearing glasses.

" This is the end of the tough guy from Middle School, Ichigo Kurosaki " said another thug as he hits Ichigo in the back with a baseball bat.

" ICHIGO ! " Orihime shouted as she struggles to break out with the chains with the chains cracking but gets groped by Yokochiki and 5 other guys.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to go towards her as she is now being sexually assaulted by Yokochini's group.

" No! STOP IT ! " Orihime shouted as one of the guys begin to remove her shoes while another starts unbuttoning her shirt.

" How about i show you how a real man is like ? " Yokochini state as he removes hiss belt only for Orihime break out of the chains and kicks the leader in the face.

"LEAVE ICHIGO ALONE ! " Orihime shouted in fury as she grabs Yokochini by his chain and slams him to the ground with intense anger.

" Orihime, she's escaped ! " Ichigo said shocked as he looks at Orihime who's now filled with rage.

" You bastards attacked my friends , kidnap me and even tried to rape me but what you're doing to Ichigo is unforgivable " Orihime yelled in fury as she grabs Yokochini's chain and rips it off him causing blood to spill out of his nose and ear. She then hits him with a punch so strong that it busts him open causing blood to spill everywhere and on her sleeves.

" ARRGGHGGHGH ! " Yokochini shouted as it's realized his chained snapped off violently and his check is bleeding profusely from the force of the punch . Orihime takes out the pistol and points it at Yokochini's head.

" Let Ichigo go or your boss would be painting this whole warehouse with his brains " Orihime shouted in anger with her eyes .

" What the hell is going on Orihime ? Where did she get so violent ? The Orihime i know is afraid of guns , more importantly how did she break out of those heavy chains " Ichigo asked himself as he stares at his friend.

" She has a gun ! " one of the thugs said to the other.

" Look what she did to Yokochini , he's badly hurt ! " another thug replied.

" She's scary ! " one of the thugs shouted.

" Fuck , how did she escape ? " all the guys stated .

" Fine, you can have him ! " Obuta stated as he let's go of Ichigo's handcuffs and Ichigo rushes to Orihime who regains her senses and drops the gun

" Orihime, what the hell happened ? " Ichigo asked.

" I don't know, i don't what came of me , i needed to save you " Orihime answered with a question.

" Calm down , everything will be fine ! " Ichigo replied hugging her tight.

" You guys will pay for hurting Yokochini with your lives ,everyone shoot them " Obuta shouted as he points a gun towards them. All the 20 guys are armed with 9mm Glocks.

" Where did you guys get guys from ? " Ichigo asked.

" Weren't you guys paying attention, we're part of the Yakuza " Obuta answered as they all clock their guns.

" I guess this is the end for us ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" I guess you're right ! " Ichigo replied holding to her.

" At least i get to die in your arms !" Orihime said to him.

" Fire ! " Obuta shouted as each of the thugs fire 3 shots from their handguns ,shooting the duo 60 times however all the bullets missed.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked as he sees Renji, Ikkaku, Rukia and Hitsugaya there. All of them in Shinigami form.

" You said they would try killing you guys if they see us helping you out , guess they can't see us now " Ikkaku answered.

" Wait, you guys aren't suppose to interfere with human affairs " Ichigo stated.

" You idiot, this is a clear exception. The mission is to protect you no matter the cost " Renji replied.

" Why are you guys in Shinigmai form ? You can end up killing them even with a weak blow " Orihime questioned.

" Who says we're fighting ? We're just be aiding you in secret " Rukia answered winking at them.

" Soul Society rules prohibits violent actions against any human beings unless they pose a threat to the Soul Society, that means it's against the law to harm or kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to fight. However what we're doing is merely protecting you from bullets , you are free to do whatever to them " Hitsugaya explained the rules to Ichigo.

" Where are the others ? " Ichigo asked.

" Tatsuki already went to the police department and ordered the police to arrest these guys. Momo is making us all dinner , Uryū , Chad and Izuru are simply making sure no one else besides police come inside the warehouse and Rangiku is requesting an ambulance for these guys " Hitsugaya answered.

" Okay, that means we just have to kick their asses, are you game Orihime ? " Ichigo asked Orihime .

" Right ! " Orihime answered as they charge at the guys

" What the hell ? Kill them ! " Obuta shouted as his men go to shoot them but the Shinigami use Shunpo and slashing attacks that easily cut and deflect bullets away from Ichigo and Orihime.

" I think these guys are blanks, none of our shots are hitting them ! " one of the guys stated.

"Shit, we been ripped off. Attack with whatever you guys can find " Obuta shouted as they all come at Orihime and Ichigo .

Orihime dodges a pipe from one of the guys and kicks the guy in the face. Ichigo punches one of the guys in the face wielding a sledgehammer knocking him down. Orihime does a palm strike bring down another guy and he does a spinning handstand kick kicking down 4 guys.

" Where did you learn to fight like that ? " Ichigo asked as he dodges a knife and does a hammer fist strike knocking him down.

" Unohana was teaching more than the ability to heal , i learned how to fight better hand to hand " Orihime answered.

" Tatsuki already said you had the potential to be a black belt but it's not until today did i see you act so violently " Ichigo stated as he hits a thug with a big boot

" These guys hurt my friends , i couldn't let them get away with that ! " Orihime replied as she headbutts one of the guys and knocks them to the ground.

" It doesn't matter anyways , i'm glad that you're helping me out here " Ichigo said to her as he kicks several more guys down.

After beating up all the goons while the Shinigami watch given they cut up all the bullets they fired leaving only Obuta left . Orihime goes to grab Yo

" Ah shit ! Hey guys can we talk about this ? " Obuta asked.

" So, terrorizing my friends and trying to jump me wasn't enough for you. You couldn't be satisfied until you hurt Inoue as well. Obuta, I've met a lot of scumbags in my life and you win the award, here's your prize " Ichigo shouted as he punches him so hard that he shatters 8 of the fat thugs teeth and throws him to the ground.

" Obuta ! " Yokochini shouted as he struggles to get back up only to be kicked in the ribs by Orihime,

" Do you know what I'm going to do to you for what you did here? For what you tried to do to Me?" Orihime shouted as she grabs the wezael and starts to strangle him . Orihime then punches at his wound on his left cheek causing more blood to gush out.

" STOP ! ARRGH! MERCY ! " Yokochini begged as he starts to choke on his own blood .

" You tried raping me ! I can't forgive you for that ! " Orihime replied as she kicks Yokochini with a powerful roundhouse kick to the balls.

" ARRGGHGGH ! " Yokochini screamed as he falls to the ground screaming in agony from the pain he suffered.

" On second thought, i can forgive you . Now you would never rape anyone again ! " Orihime replied as she spits on his face and goes to check how Ichigo is doing while tears come down her eyes . Meanwhile Renji, Ikkaku, Rukia and Hitsugaya watch the mess unfold.

" Who knew Orihime had such a violent side to her ? " Ikkaku asked.

" It's not like her at all , she's a pacifist by nature . Why would she brutally injure someone like that ? It's one thing to get payback or self defense but Orihime went out of her way to scar him for life " Renji answered looking at the

" It seems her powers have unlocked or rather unleashed some of Orihime's repressed emotions. Emotions that she wanted to bury and secrets that she wanted avoid telling others. It's perhaps the reason why Orihime snapped and just crippled that humans ability to produce offspring " Hitsugaya explained to his team.

" Is that human going to be okay ? " Rukia asked.

" He'll live . He's badly hurt but it looks like Orihime missed his main arteries on his face. It looks like his jaw and groin area are a different story. He'll need a new jaw and it looks like his penis was internally decapitated from his body, meaning he'll have trouble using the bathroom much less having sex " Hitsugaya explained to Rukia.

Ichigo meanwhile punches Obuta repeatedly with violent punches as blood begins to come out his skin when Orihime grabs his hand.

" That's enough Ichigo , we don't need to go down as murderers ! " Orihime said to Ichigo with her sleeves stained with blood .

" They didn't hurt you too badly did you ? " Ichigo asked looking at Orihime's eyes.

" Look at you, you're bleeding from the head and have bruises on your back " Orihime answered.

" It's nothing. Believe me when i said i had much worse. Besides it would be far less painful than what they had in mind for you " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" I think so but still, i was worried about what happened with you , i... " Orihime explained to Ichigo before breaking down crying, Ichigo goes to hug her.

" It's going to be alright ! " Ichigo replied as they hug each other as cops come the raid the compound as well as the ambulance.

Obuta and Yokochini are carried off to the hospital due to the brutal injuries they suffered in the hands of Orihime and Ichigo. Yokochini suffers from severe bruising to the left side of his face with his ear and nose bleeding and suffers a broken jaw and his penis was internally decapitated from his body. Obuta suffers from a severely damaged nose, two black eyes, a broken shoulder, 8 lost teeth, and a broken left arm .

" Come to Orihime's house Ichigo, Momo and Izuru will heal you there " Hitsugaya said to Ichigo while going back into his Gigal like the rest before going back outside.

" Yeah i think that's a good thing to do right now ! " Ichigo replied as he hold Orihime's hand and they both walk out with blood covering their clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo<strong>

Skullak and Harribel are playing a game of chess with each other in the Tres's Palace.

" I must say, you're pretty good at this ! " Skullak said to Harribel as they continue to play chess with each other .

" I'm pretty skilled in chess ! " Harribel replied as she puts down another chess piece.

_" _Hmm, good move ! " Skullak said to the blonde busty dark skinned Espada.

" Thank you ! " Harribel replied .

" So how's things with Starrk ? " Skullak asked.

" Same as usual, he's lazy most of the day but when it comes to me, he has plenty of energy ,what about you and Cirucci ? " Harribel answered.

" I have 3 months to the winter war right ? I plan on spending every last second i missed during the 3 year absence to make it up to her " Skullak stated.

" You and her go way back, even before you became a Vasto Lorde, i wish i met a man like you or Starrk sooner " Harribel replied.

Meanwhile Harribel's Fracciónes are busy watching the two play chess with each other.

" It's kinda cute seeing them play chess with each other ! " Apache said to her friends.

" It reminds me of the time that we thought they were doing it with each other ! " Mila replied as they recap to the past.

**Sometime ago**

**Mila's pov**

In the Tres's Palace, we were returning for a hard day of training and a long hot shower together . We made it to their mistress room and were about to go in, when we heard a voice coming from Harribel's Quarters.

" I must say, you're pretty good at this " said a male voice in the room. We were able recognized the voice belonging to our sensei Skullak.

" I've done this a few times before with you ! " Harribel replied as we heard her mention it.

" I never encountered such a darling and feisty woman aside from my girlfriend and here i thought you were the gentle, quiet type " Skullak stated.

We then put our ears against the door to listen what was going on.

" Hmm, good move ! " Skullak said to Harribel.

" Thank you! " Harribel replied as we continued to hear them talk.

" You must have done this a couple of times, right ? " Skullak asked.

" Yes, I've done it several times with Starrk but he's too lazy and never really commits to it wheres you put all your energy into and beat my ass " Harribel answered.

" Well Cirucci always stated i was a handy man ! " Skullak stated.

" I know, i played with her too. She was really good too " Harribel replied.

" I had no idea you played with her too, would've love to have seen that " Skullak said to Harribel.

" I bet you would , through she still can't beat my ass the way you do " Harribel replied.

As the two kept on saying a few more comments between themselves, we were listening and our faces became red. We lost patience that we went inside and found Harribel and Skullak sitting at a small table, playing a game of chess.

" You're always beating my ass in chess Skullak " Harribel said to him.

" You won a few times too ! " Skullak replied.

" Hello girls ! " Harribel and Skullak said to us as they wave at us. The three looked confused at what they were doing.

" Sorry master Harribel ! " Apache said to master Harribel.

" We just got here and heard what was happening and thought you and Skullak sensei were..." i stated but i didn't have the courage to finish my sentence.

Unfortunately, Skullak understood what she was saying and fell out of his chair laughing. Harribel understood too and softly laughed. Everyone knew that Starrk was the man she loved. We felt embarrassed and decided to leave.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

" Well maybe if you wasn't such a pervert, you wouldn't be embarrassed " Apache said to Mila .

" Please you're the one to talk, your face was redder than a tomato Apache when you heard them talk " Mila stated.

" You're the desperate pervert because you don't have a boyfriend " Apache replied.

" What was that ? Say that to my face " Mila shouted.

" You're a desperate pervert ! " Apache shouted back as she gets in Mila's face only to get punched in the face.

" I have men lining up around me you bitch, you can't admit i look better than you " Mila stated as she jiggles her boobs only to get punched back by Apache.

" So you admit that you're a whore ? " Apache taunted.

" What did you call me ? " Mila shouted as she punches Apache in the face.

" Stop punching me !" Apache shouted back.

" Make me ! " Mila replied as she punches Apache and they get into a catfight .

Meanwhile Harribel and Skullak finish their game of chess.

" Checkmate ! " Skullak stated as he wins the game.

" I was so close ! " Harribel replied.

" So have you seen your boyfriend around ? " Skullak asked.

" He was last seen in the 9th Espada's chambers , go ask the 9th of his whereabouts of Starrk " Harribel answered.

" In that case , i'll go and find him then have dinner with you guys " Skullak stated.

" Very well then ! " Harribel replied as Skullak leaves the palace area.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's House<strong>

6:00 P.M. Orihime is watching Ichigo get his head covered in bandages after being healed by Izuru. Orihime is with Ichigo right now in her bedroom having her wrist bandaged up .

" It's amazing you were able to break those chains with your own strength even with your powers gone but you ended up sparing your wrist and cutting them from the stress and clash of metal on your skill. You need to be more careful " Izuru said to Orihime .

" They were going to rape me and kill Ichigo before my eyes. I had to escape somehow " Orihime replied.

" Your hands need rest , make sure you don't do any stressful things from now to tomorrow " Izuru stated.

" What about dinner ? " Orihime asked.

" Momo has that covered ! " Izuru answered.

" I still need to do my homework ! " Orihime stated.

" I'll help you out with that ! " Ichigo replied.

" You will ? " Orihime asked.

" Of course, you helped me out yesterday, i figure i help you out today. Besides after everything that happened today, you need some company to get over it " Ichigo answered.

" I'm not that hurt, i was able to escape and save the both of us " Orihime stated.

Suddenly they hear the dinner bell from Hitsugaya ringing when Rangiku walks in .

" Dinner is ready guys, how are our friends doing ? " Rangiku asked.

" They're perfectly alright, they'll sleep off their injures " Izuru answered.

Tatsuki walks in to talk with Orihime and Ichigo.

" Hey guys , are you alright ? " Tatsuki asked worried sick about her friends.

" We're fine ! " Ichigo answered.

" I hear you guys were shot at by those Yakuza gang punks " Tatsuki stated.

" It was mere BB gun rounds, it wasn't enough to kill us ! " Ichigo replied.

" That's not the point you moron, you could've gotten yourself killed . What were you thinking charging in head first by yourself without a plan ? You act as if your protected by guardian angels " Tatsuki asked Ichigo while looking at Rangiku.

" If i didn't do something, god knows what would've done to Orihime . I had no choice, i don't care what would've happened to me , i would never abandon my fiends " Ichigo answered.

" I guess i was a bit too had on you but i don't think i could ever forgive myself if i let the both of you die like that " Tatsuki stated as tears come out of her eyes but she's hugged by Orihime.

" It's okay Tatsuki, we're okay now . Everything will be fine ! " Orihime replied.

" I guess i have to call my dad to let him know i'm having dinner at Orihime's tonight " Ichigo said to his friends.

" Please do,last thing you need is your dad getting a heart attack ! " Rukia replied.

" I can't wait to see what Momo has cooked up for us !" Renji stated.

" By the way, where's Ikkaku and Yumichika ? They're not going to have dinner with us ? " Ichigo asked.

" They're at Keigo's house eating dinner as we speak ! " Rangiku answered with a devious smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Asano house<strong>

Ikkaku is not too happy about having to go on a date with Mizuho.

" This is bullshit ! That point didn't count , the game ended when those thugs came. The contest should be voided " Ikkaku shouted.

" It hit the goalpost before the game got cancelled so it's technically 5 to 6 meaning you lost and you have to go on a date with me " Mizuho replied.

" She's right you know ! " Keigo replied only to have a wooden sword pointed at his neck.

" Can it kid !" Ikkaku replied.

" Right ! " Keigo replied as he's intimidated into silence.

" I just love how you were beating all those guys up, you really are a psychical specimen " Mizuho said flirting with Ikkaku.

" He would love to go on a date with you " Yumichika smirked.

" Wait what ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" Let's go Ikkaku , you need to get changed up for your date " Yumichika replied as he drags him into their room.

" Yumichika, i'm going to kill you ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" Listen Ikkaku, we have to go along with this for the sake of the mission " Yumichika said to Ikkaku.

" I don't like this though. We're basically interfering with the lives of humans doing this " Ikkaku stated.

" What choice do we have Ikkaku ? You want to sleep out in the streets ? " Yumichika asked him.

" It would be better than this insane asylum anyday of the week " Ikkaku answered.

" We can't focus on the mission if we barely have any sleep or food and i'm not about to sleep on a cold park bench at night, especially where there might be robbers and rapists after my beautiful body " Yumichika stated .

" We have plenty of Kan from the Soul Society. Can't we transfer that money into Yen and by our own place ? " Ikkaku questioned the gay Shinigami.

" That is too costly and takes up too much time. It would take a while just for us to transfer the cash and then having to find the right house for us, not to mention having to by all the accessories for the house, not worth it if we're only in this city for a single week " Yumichika explained to Ikkaku.

" Still i wouldn't mind so much if she wasn't such a psychotic bitch . She's obsessed over me and having a bald head and expects romance from a stranger she barely knows. What if things get too out of hand and she would want to do something more drastic ? " Ikkaku asked

" Use the memory replacements to do so ! " Yumichika replied .

" Very well then ,i'm only agreeing to this date because i'm a man of my word " Ikkaku said to Yumichika as he puts on a tuxedo and walks out to see Mizuho in a black dress .

" What do you think Ikkaku ? " Mizuho asked.

" You look beautiful in that dress ! " Ikkaku answered " Yumichika wasn't lying about her, she is a pretty hot looking girl however two things prevent me form ever being with her. One i'm a Shinigmai and two she's batshit insane " Ikkaku said to himself looking at her dress.

" You two got dressed very quickly, what about dinner ? " Keigo asked his sister.

" I have your steak with peas already set up ! " Mizuho answered.

" That's my favorite ! " Keigo stated.

" I heard my handsome hunk Ikkaku saved you from bullies ? " Mizuho asked him with a cheerful smile.

" Yeah, he was a total badass. He beat up 5 guys with ease and these were some big jock looking guys too " Keigo explained to his sister.

" Ikkaku, you're such a manly man ! " Mizuho said to Ikkaku as she kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush.

" This girl is crazy , i just need to play it cool ! " Ikkaku said to himself as he shakes off the brush.

" We plan to be back at midnight , your bedtime is 10 :00 P.M. understood ? " Mizuho said to her brother.

" Right ! " Keigo replied as Mizuho walks with her bald boyfriend out to their date.

Keigo and Yumichika are left alone with each other.

" So do you want your makeover now ? " Yumichika asked.

" Sure thing Yumichika ! " Keigo answered .

" Then sit down in this chair and allow me to help make you into a lady magnet " Yumichika stated as Keigo sits down and Yumichika gets ready to cut his hair.

" I can't wait to be a ladies man ! " Keigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki clinic<strong>

Isshin gets a call from Ichigo about him staying over in Orihime's house. After finished speaking with his own son, he hangs up the phone .

" So is big brother okay ? " Yuzu asked her father.

" He's fine girls, the police and doctors state he only has slight bruises and cuts . He'll sleep them off given he heals injuries very fast " Isshin explained to his daughters.

" So why isn't this on the news ? " Karin asked.

" So that this family isn't targeted by the Yakuza , besides it's being reported as a sting operation with Ichigo and Orihime being anonymous hostages to protect the identity of this family " Isshin answered.

" I see, last thing we need is gunmen on our door trying to kill us over something Ichigo did " Karin replied.

" How did you arrange a cover up so fast ? " Yuzu asked.

" My friend Ryūken has some connections with Karakura's finest ! " Isshin replied.

" I see, very well then maybe we should eat now ! " Yuzu stated.

" I guess so, Ichigo is eating at Orihime's house !" Isshin replied.

" I thought Orihime can't cook ! " Karin said to her father.

" They're not alone , they have their friends to cook for them ! " Isshin replied as they start to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orihime's House<strong>

Momo and Hitsugaya are serving their friends dinner . Rangiku is served her favorite food dried permissions with some rice and chicken, Izuru is given mizuyōkan - a popular Japanese red bean jelly made from agar with some rice and chicken , Tatsuki is eating chicken with rice and some red beans, Hitsugaya is served amanattō - a Japanese sweet made of beans covered in sugar and syrup with his rice and chicken , Rukia is eating cucumber and rice dumplings with her chicken , Renji is eating taiyaki -a popular fish-shaped pancake usually filled with sweet bean paste with chicken, Orihime is eating red bean paste with chicken and Ichigo is eating chicken with rice and collard greens.

" So what do you guys think of my cooking ? It took me an hour and a half to prepare all of this " Momo asked her friends.

" This is pretty good , you really have a talent for cooking Momo " Ichigo answered.

" Thank your Kurosaki ! " Momo replied.

" You really have gotten better Momo " Hitsugaya said to her friend.

" Well i been getting cooking lessons from my old teacher back when i was in middle school " Momo stated.

" This is seriously some good cooking , you should be on Iron Chef " Renji said to the young teen Shinigmai.

" Umm thanks ! " Momo replied.

" So are you feeling alright you two ? " Rangiku asked.

" Yeah, we had a close call out there " Ichigo answered.

" Just remember, we're always here for you Ichigo " Hitsugaya stated.

" What's the deal with you guys ? You barely know Ichigo and Orihime and yet you act like your best friends with them " Tatsuki questioned them.

" We're close friends with Rukia ! " Renji replied .

" We use to go to the same middle school as her before we all transferred to your school to get close to her again " Momo explained to Tatsuki.

" Okay i understand now ! " Tatsuki replied.

" That's enough questions Tatsuki, let's start eating " Ichigo said to Tatsuki as everyone starts to eat their food .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Prison<strong>

2 Calaveras walk down the hall to the lowest level of the prison of Las Noches where the most dangerous and rebellious Arrancars are token and locked up there. They use a key to open the cell to reveal and Arrancar trapped within the cell. The Arrancar has long black hair that is spiky similar to Kukaku and has golden eyes. He also has scar across his left eye and is fairly muscular .

" Looks like you guys came to execute me already " the black haired Arrancar said to the executor officers.

" Leo Vega, you're guilty of crimes against the government of Hueco Mundo and the fortress city of Las Noches " the executioner said to Leo.

" Tell me something i don't know ! " Leo replied.

" What you tried to do to former king Barragan was an act that undermined the system of Las Noches. You also tried to kill off Sōsuke Aizen in one point by poisoning his tea with a rare toxin only found in Hueco Mundo " the other Calavera explained to him.

" Yeah , your point ? " Leo asked.

" I would love to have a man like you help me take over this place " the Calavera stated as it removes its mask, revealing Patros.

" Patros, it's you . You used to be one of King Barragans most loyal servants before that Shinigami took over the place " Leo said to him.

" Personally , i was only friends with Barragan hoping one day by training with his strongest troops and killing them off in secret i'll become a Vasto Lorde and overthrow that old senile fool unfortunately that Shinigami came in and proved otherwise and i was forced to flee and wandered Mundo devouring Hollows and even Arrancars before i was caught and turned into an Arrancar " Patros explained to him.

" So who's that other guy in that Calaveras uniform ? " Leo asked.

" That's my supporter Menis , he's a loyal follower of mines " Patros asked as Menis removes his mask.

" We came to liberate you from this prison as well as all Hollows from Sōsuke Aizen " Menis stated.

" So you're finally making your big move Patros ? You seem to have gotten stronger since the last time i saw you 23 years ago . You could almost become an Espada with your level of power " Leo said to Patros.

" And your power hasn't changed at all being locked up for 23 years. The only thing that has changed is that your brother thinks you died protecting that foolish old man he currently serves " Patros replied.

" We been arrested for the 4th time 3 years ago stealing scroll of Espada techniques i stole from Aizen's archives . Patros and us have been training to get stronger so we can steal the Hōgyoku by force " Menis explained to Leo.

" And you guys think you could just waltz in and defeat all the Espadas ? You're foolish and suicidal to do that " Leo mocked.

" Of course we don't plan to do this heist alone . Aldegor is arranging a prison riot as we speak , we silently took out most of the Calaveras in charge of the security room and control tower . We are arming all the convicts with their Zanpakutōs so they can all riot and act as a distraction for most of the Espadas and even Aizen long enough to steal the Hōgyoku from Aizen and use that power to ursep him and take over Hueco Mundo " Patros explained to Leo.

" What thinks i'll go along with this plan ? I never trusted you from the beginning and in all honesty, i want to be king of Hueco Mundo " Leo asked the Arrancar.

" Because if my plan works, you can finally kill Barragan and unite with your brother Ggio Vega. Double cross me and i'll put an end to your brothers life " Patros answered.

"I must admit Patros, you're as underhanded as you always been . Fine, i'll go along with your plan for now however if you do hurt my brother or if i see that you're weak and incompetent, i'll kill you and take the Hōgyoku for myself. We can fight who gets to be ruler of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo later, right now i have a bone to pick with Barragan " Leo explained to Patros.

" I knew you'd say that . You need my cunning and i need your power, after all had not for you attempts on Barragan and Aizen's lives, you could probably be an Espada yourself " Patros stated.

" I could but then i would be serving under a Shinigmai wouldn't i. I also don't wish to serve the Former King of Hueco Mundo for being too weak to defeat a lowly Shinigami who's nothing without that Hōgyoku of his " Leo replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aaroniero Arruruerie's Palace<strong>

Skullak walks into a large tower to talk with the 9th Espada .

" As solidarity as usual Aaroniero ? 40 years as an Espada and yet you have yet to change at all " Skullak said to the 9th Espada.

" It's been awhile Skullak !" the male voice of Aaroniero said to the brown hair Arrancar.

" Indeed, you're as hot as usual ! " the female voice of Aaroniero replied.

" So have you guys seen Starrk ? Harribel told me you two we're hanging out in his room " Skullak asked them.

" Starrk and his Fracciónes retreated to his quarters for his nightly nap " the male voice of Aaroniero answered.

" I see, i guess he'll need to wake up because i plan to finally have my rematch with him " Skullak stated.

" Careful not to get killed, you're the first friend we ever had here ! " the female voice replied.

" Don't worry, Starrks not the type to do finishing blows, especially with his own buddy. It's just a friendly sparring match that's all " Skullak replied as he walks away from the dark room.

" It looks like he really hasn't changed at all ! " the male voice of Aaroniero stated.

" Yeah he's as friendly and calm as ever ! " the female voice replied as they think back to the past.

**40 years ago**

**Aaroniero Arruruerie's pov**

It was our first month in Las Noches of Aaroniero. I was found by Aizen not long after i ate a special hollow called Metastacia, the Hollow who killed and fused with a former Shinigami lieutenant by the name of Kaien Shiba . I was the final Arrancar in the Original Espadas which finally gave birth to the organization Espada. Before all the 10 most powerful Arrancars were gathered to form the first-generation Espada, the organization went by the name **La Guardia** ( _Spanish for the Guard_ ).

**La Guardia** ( _Spanish for the Guard_ ) was formed when Aizen got the first 6 Arrancars. Skullak Tuma was the first one to be found and the first of all of us to become an Arrancar , the second one to become an Espada was Moradrath Luisenbarn, The first Third Espada was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck then came the Current Privaron who became Espada's 2 years after Skullak was introduced and 1 year after Neliel and Moradrath became Arrancars. Nnoitra then came next a year later as well as Szayel Aporro Granz . Aizen then put some Arrancar i barely remember as the 10th Espada shortly before we became Espadas and completed the organization .

We spent most of our time in this palace are rarely left it or got visitors but one day it was different. I was standing the middle of my room talking to myself, when i heard a knocking on our palace front door. Both our heads look at each other and we were surprised. We didn't expect anyone coming that day much less the Primera Espada Skullak Tuma.

" Hello ! " Skullak said to us.

" What is the Primera doing here ? " we asked him.

" I just came to visit and talk. Out of all the Espada , i don't see you that much, so i came for a visit you " Skullak answered as he walked pass us and look around our room "A bit dark for my taste but it looks fine" he said to us.

" So you can here just to talk ? " we asked him as we closed the door and walk up to Skullak as he was still looking around our room.

" Yep, I would like to get to know you better. So before we talk got anything we can use to sit on ? " we nodded and went over to a wall and open an secret hatch. We grabbed two cushions and throw one to Skullak.

" Why do you wear that mask ? " Skullak asked .

" Because i don't like others seeing what my face really looks like " we answered.

" Don't worry, you can trust me. I don't judge others by the way they look Skullak stated.

" Okay then ! " we replied as we slowly removed our mask showing our true face.

" Interesting ! To have two heads like that is impressive. Being about to see what can happen in front and in back of you " Skullak said to us.

" It's the reason why we wear this mask. We are already discriminated by the fact we were once Gillians, the weakest class of Menos, before becoming an Arrancar, if they knew we were a two headed transgender Gillan Arrancar, we would never stop getting laughed at . That's why we stay here alone " we explained to him.

" Well you guys could always find a powerful Shinigmai Captain to absorb and steal his powers so you two can obtain separate bodies and both be 9th Espada's with completed fully humanoid bodies " Skullak said to us.

" That isn't a bad idea, thanks for that and now i know what i wish to do now . One day we'll become full humanoid and we'll stand on top " we replied .

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" That Skullak, he gave us a goal and a purpose in life ! " the male voice said to the female head.

" We'll be free one day to be friends with other Espadas one day ! " the female voice replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

7:00 P.M. Sakura and Shizune are eating their dinner thinking about Naruto and Tsunade .

" It's been 2 days now since Tsunade has been in a coma, i'm worried she won't make it this time " Sakura said to Shizune.

" Have more faith in your sensei , after all she's a Sannin !" Shizune replied.

" Still , i have this feeling that things are only going to get worse from here " Sakura stated.

" You're not the only one who thinks that ! " Shizune replied.

" So what's your relationship with Tsunade like ? " Sakura asked.

" We're more than friends, if anything we're sort of like lovers " Shizune answered.

" Lovers ? You mean lesbians ? " Sakura asked.

" We have been dating in secret for around 5 years " Shizune answered.

" Why not come out of the closet ? " Sakura asked.

" You know how Conservative those Village Elders are , they are a bunch of old prunes that were staunchly anti gay and opposed the Third Hokage's legislation of Homosexuals serving openly in the army . They would go at any length to try removing Tsunade from power and would of replaced her with that Right Wing blowhard Danzō " Shizune explained to Sakura.

" That's just wrong ! How can they deny the love between two people just because they're the same sex ? " Sakura questioned.

" Because they control the politics of the village and everything behind the scenes. The Village Elders are councillors appointed by the Daimyo himself to regulate and preserve the law , thus making sure the decisions made are fair and take into account all possibilities and viewpoints. Both have decades' worth of experience and knowledge and hold a social position similar to that of the Hokage. They exert great influence over the governing of Konoha and have garnished wide support from the village's Shinobi. It was them to choose a new Hokage after the Third Hokage had died " Shizune explained to Sakura.

" If they hated Tsunade so much, why even choose her as Hokage ? Also weren't they friends with the Third ? Why do they oppose Tsunade so much and take sides with Danzō ? " Sakura asked.

" Even though they were close friends with the Third Hokage and held the same general view of how to run the village, they're more militant. This has caused them to side with the Third Hokage's rival, Danzō, on several occasions " Shizune answered.

" What decisions did they turn to Danzō to ? " Sakura asked.

" I have no way of knowing myself given i wasn't serving the Third , it's only stuff i heard and most of it is classified anyways . Knowing Danzō, it was probably his methods of dealing with his foreign threats which were never shown to the public largely because Danzō runs an organization that is great with concealing it's evidence " Shizune explained to Sakura.

" That doesn't explain their dislike for Tsunade. What reason who they oppose Lady Tsunade ? " Sakura asked.

" Because of their advanced age and experience, they see the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, as an inexperienced novice. This often leads to conflicts when they hold different opinions, such as when the councillors wanted to restrict Naruto Uzumaki's movements against the Fifth Hokage's will. They still have respect for the Hokage's position, though, and have been show to be willing to compromise with her, as long as the village's best interests are kept in mind " Shizune stated.

" I see , so why did you confess your sexuality to me ? " Sakura asked.

" Because you're a mature young woman who won't judge people like that " Shizune replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Starrk is asleep on his bed when he feels the presence of Skullak and gets back up.

" Skullak, you're here already ? Boy you're fast . I was hoping i was going to get some sleep before you showed up " Starrk said to the brown haired Arrancar.

" Sorry to disturb your sleep but i wish to spar with you to see whether i'm strong enough to be Primera again " Skullak stated.

" I see, you wish to see if 3 years of training made a difference in our strength huh ? " Starrk asked.

" HHAHAHA! You're no match for Starrk. He's the Primera Espada, you're just a Privaron Espada " Lilynette shouted .

" Don't underestimate him Lilynette, Skullak is a pretty skilled fighter and i can tell from his Reiatsu that he's become stronger than ever before " Starrk replied.

" So do you accept my challenge ? " Skullak asked him.

" Sure however since we're both Vasto Lordes, we're not allowed to fight with released Zanpakutōs inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress . Follow me and we'll fight from the fortress " Starrk answered as he grabs Lilynette's hand and leaves the room.

" Very well then ! " Skullak replied as he follows Starrk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of Konoha's border<strong>

Kakuzu and Hidan have been searching for hours within the countryside looking for their bounties .

" Are we there yet ? " Hidan asked.

" Not yet ! " Kakuzu answered.

" Come on , we been walking all day here , this walking is killing my feet !" Hidan complained.

" Shut up Hidan, i'm not happy having to hear you whine like a little bitch all day either " Kakuzu answered.

" Who are you calling a little bitch ? Say that to my face " Hidan shouted.

" You're a little bitch ! " Kakuzu yelled right at his face only to have Hidan point his scythe at his neck.

" Don't think i wouldn't hesitate to make you a scrafaicfe to Jashin ! " Hidan stated only to have Kakuzu's arm on his neck.

" Don't make me pop your head off like it was a toy, if you piss me off again i'll leave to to starve again " Kakuzu replied.

" Easy Kakuzu, it's not nice to joke around like that ! " Hidan stated.

" Even you will die if you don't have sufficient amount of nutrients, that's your only true weakness right ? " Kakuzu asked

" At least i don't need stupid hearts to live and besides there's no chance i'll die in battle. Unless an enemy somehow invents a potion to make me starve to death , there's no way i'll die and even if they did, they wouldn't live long enough to make it " Hidan arrogantly stated.

" You're a real idiot Hidan for admitting your weakness in the open ! " Kakuzu replied.

" We're in the middle of nowhere , what are the chances of anyone learning that ? " Hidan asked as Kakuzu lets go of his neck and Hidan takes his scythe away from Kakuzu's neck.

" Enough clowning around, we need to find our bounties and cash in on them " Kakuzu stated.

" Fine fine, but you better promise we get to sacrifice them all ! " Hidan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Hospital<strong>

Ryūken is operating on Obuta and Yokochini as well as several doctors with police waiting for them. 2 hours have passed since the duo were brutally beaten by both Orihime and Ichigo. Yokochini suffers from severe bruising to the left side of his face with his ear and nose bleeding and suffers a broken jaw and his penis was internally decapitated from his body. Obuta suffers from a severely damaged nose, two black eyes, a broken shoulder, 8 lost teeth, and a broken left arm .

" So are you finished with fixing them up ? " the police asked them.

" Yes, they have been fixed up however Yokochini and Obuta need 2 weeks in the hospital to heal from their wounds before they're taken to jail like the rest of his friends " Ryūken answered.

" Those kids were connected and got guns from high ranking Yakuza members trying to recruit young high school thugs and bullies into the Yakuza. Apparently the unidentified hostages were able to survive the gunfire for the guns themselves were defective and all jammed " one of the police officers stated.

" We can expect heavy backlash with the Yakuza after learning their gunrunning activities have been crippled in Karakura Town and put your friends family in danger " another police officer explained to Ryūken.

" Don't worry about the family, they're capable of keep a low profile and with the censorship of the identity, they wouldn't have the slightest clue who was the one who broke up their gun ring either " Ryūken replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's shop<strong>

8:00 P.M. Kisuke and his team left to a meeting within Kisuke's shop to discuss the strategy while set up a Kidō barrier around the house in case Ichigo and Orihime gets attacked by Hollows.

" You guys got into a mess today ! " Kisuke said to Hitsugaya.

" I apologize greatly for this, it seems our actions almost endangered the lives of the people we were trying to protect " Hitsugaya replied.

" You worry too much, Yoruichi and i have the situation under control . We have memory replacements in case things get ugly " Kisuke stated.

" Still we can't be too careful ,even as we speak we set up a Kidō barrier around the Kurosaki and Inoue House in case they are attacked in retaliation . The barrier would cause that human to forget what they were doing no sooner they make contact with the barrier, it was a barrier made by Momo " Hitsugaya explained to Kisuke.

" Why are you so worried ? " Rangiku asked.

" It's Orihime that has me the most worried ! " Hitsugaya answered.

" Orihime ? " Kisuke asked.

" It seems her powers are returning faster than expected but that's not even the problem " Hitsugaya answered.

" Then what is the problem ? " Momo asked.

" You weren't there so allow me to explain, Orihime attacked and brutally beat down a gang member nearly killing him . Her eyes for a few moments had murderous intent in them , the same kind of murderous intent that is within a Hollow " Hitsugaya explained to his team.

" So you're saying Orihime has personality swings like Ichigo and his inner Hollow ? " Kisuke questioned.

" Yes but unlike Ichigo and his hollow, her changes are more subtle and harder to detect until she's in a life or death situation , that's when her true self comes out in the form of hatred and anger " Rukia stated.

" Could it be that her powers are also a mixture of Hollow powers ? " Kisuke asked.

" I remember Orihime being attacked by a Hollow a few months back . It was Orihime's brother Sora Inoue which was transformed into a Hollow by the one known as Grand Fisher . Orihime was injured 3 times by the Hollow on two separate occasions , one of them being a supposed car accident where Orihime's left leg was injured from a bite as well as the time Orihime was removed from her body and into her soul form and then it was the third then when the hollow bit her on the left shoulder " Rukia explained to Kisuke.

" Just as i thought. Orihime's powers must of came from that hollow or at least partially. Her power are completely different from anything i have seen and i have no data on it however this does resemble rare cases when humans with hidden powers of their own survive Hollow attacks that can manipulate matter for a variety of effects cause by the traces of the Hollows' powers within them " Kisuke explained to his friends.

" If she had Hollow like powers before, why didn't we detect it sooner ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" It's simple, Orihime's pacifistic pure hearted personality was the container for that hollow. The events of the Soul Society and the recent events with the Arrancars slowly chipped away at her self her Hollow like powers were starting to manifest more , i think the biggest change that occurred was when she saw Ichigo and her friends die in battle , that was the final straw in the camels back and now Orihime is slowly being taken over by the rage built up inside of her " Kisuke explained to his comrades.

" Still even with that, this rage of hers seems completely different from that of a Hollow " Rangiku stated.

" How so ? " Izuru asked.

" She only attacks those who are enemies or those who threaten her friends whereas Ichigo kills anyone in his path " Rangiku answered.

" I think i might know the reason . That power manifested within her must be what's left of Sora , Orihime's inner conscious must be forged from the memories of Sora and have the Hollows same extreme level of protection " Kisuke stated.

" At the moment it doesn't seem like a huge threat but we can't just ignore the problem, that would make things far worse and she might turn into a hollow like Ichigo " Hitsugaya replied.

" What are we going to do about this ? " Renji asked.

" We must make sure Orihime isn't provoked at all if we want to avoid any casualties, Ichigo is no threat as long as he's in human form but Inoue is unintentionally an emotional timebomb . As long as Orihime can't control her powers and emotions, she'll become a dangerous liability for the Winter War " Kisuke answered.

" Hopefully Ichigo could calm her down given he's a close friend of hers " Rangiku stated.

" If anyone has the power to tame her emotions , it's Ichigo " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orihime's House<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime are working on their homework . Orihime and Ichigo grow closer together .

" Kurosaki-kun ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" Hmm, what is it Orihime ? " Ichigo asked glancing at her.

" Thank you for saving me from those guys " Orihime answered.

" I didn't do anything to deserve your thanks. I nearly got myself killed trying to save you, had not for Hitsugaya and the other Shinigami, we would be dead, you also helped me " Ichigo stated.

" Th-that's not true at all. You were so brave fighting those guys and coming there alone " Orihime replied getting hyped up.

" It's no big deal. I did what anyone else would've done in my situation " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" You're my hero, Kurosaki-kun, you'll always be my hero Ichigo " Orihime replied as she kisses him on the check.

" What happened with you back there ? " Ichigo asked .

" I don't know, i think my powers are starting to return given i managed to break out of the chains i was tied up against " Orihime answered as she reveals her pins are now dark blue and staring regain color.

" That's not what i mean Orihime , i mean why did you snap like that ? " Ichigo questioned.

" That guy was a lowlife who tried killing you and raping me . I just don't really feel like talking that much about it " Orihime answered in a depressed tone.

" Fine, if you don't like talking about it then we don't need to " Ichigo stated only to see Orihime start to cry .

" Why does this always happen to me ? I came so close to losing you today and losing my innocence. I already lost my brother 4 years ago , i was bullied in school because of my hair , my mother was a whore and father was a monster. I have such a tough life Ichigo, you and Tatsuki and my friends keep me from joining my brother but i don't know if i can handle all this anymore . I don't want to be weak and powerless but at the same time i don't want to become too powerful that i become corrupted and start killing people " Orihime explained to Ichigo as she continues to cry only to be hugged by Ichigo.

" It's okay Orihime. I know what it's like to lose someone i loved, i also know what it's like to be bullied and i struggle with a power within me that threatens to take me over and kill me and everyone around me. You're not alone here Orihime, you have me here and i will protect you as long as you protect me " Ichigo stated as he hugs Orihime .

" Ichigo, when i'm with you, i feel all the sorrow lifted from my shoulders ! " Orihime replied.

" Orihime, to make you feel better,tomorrow i'll dedicate my time to you and promise to do everything with you " Ichigo stated.

" You mean it ? Thank you Ichigo ! " Orihime replied as she hugs him .

" Damn it, i feel her body getting warmer. What's happening to me ? This feeling is stronger than the one i felt yesterday " Ichigo said to himself.

" I feel myself getting closer to Ichigo. Me and him share some things in common. We both have orange hair, we both lost love ones in the past, we both been bullied and now we both have hidden powers trying to take us over. We're the only ones who can tame this level of power " Orihime said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Las Noches<strong>

Starrk and Skullak are fighting in a distance when a massive 10 mile radius explosion occur causing a massive explosion. Stark and Skullak stand within the ruins of the mountain they were fighting on after deactivating the release forms . Starrk has light cuts and burns on his body and some tears on his uniform while Skullak is shirtless and has mild burns and cuts and he's shirtless . Lilynette is uninjured but is out cold .

" Damn it seems like it's still a considerable gap in power between the two of us " Skullak said to his friend .

" Don't sell yourself short Skullak , you were the first in a while to force me into my Second Release form " Starrk replied.

" My Segunda Etapa still lacks control and my strongest attack is still hard to control , it could accidentally blow up Las Noches if i have a small mishap " Skullak stated as he looks around him.

" I know what you mean , you almost killed yourself and me with that attack, poor Lilynette is exhausted of her Reiatsu " Starrk replied.

" I'll never get my revenge against the man who killed my father at this state " Skullak said to Starrk.

" You work too hard , you shouldn't push yourself too much " Starrk stated.

" It's that Shinigmai who caused my father and my clan to fall , i promised on my fathers grave to hunt that man down and avenge my clans death and then help Sōsuke Aizen take down the Soul Society for the hundreds of years it has oppressed us Hollows " Skullak explained to Starrk.

" And i'll help you and all my friends in making Hueco Mundo a safer place from the Gotei 13 " Stark replied.

" After all we're best friends right ? " Skullak asked him.

" Of course, after all you and i have alot in common ! " Starrk answered as he thinks to the past.

**20 years ago**

**Starrk's pov**

I recently became the new Primera Espada after defeating you in battle although it was a challenging fight and i really didn't feel like becoming an Espada. The following night , i was sitting on the of the roof of Las Noches with my other half Lilynette Gingerback. We looked out at the distance and the moon when you showed up .

" Well who would've thought that i would have lost my position to you old friends " you said to me as you walked up to me and took a seat next to me.

" Yeah sorry about that, i didn't really want it, but Lord Aizen told me he needed a new strong leader after his failed attempt to launched an attack on the Soul Society, though i don't think of myself as a leader " i replied.

" It's ok, we can't stay on top forever , all this means is that i'll have more time with Cirucci and once we go to war with the Soul Society again ,i plan to challenge you to a rematch over who gets the position of the Primera Espada " you said calmly to me.

" I look forward to seeing you fight again, i wish you do become stronger so i don't have to be the Primera. First day on the job and Aizen already has me doing all kinds of work " i replied.

" Lazy as always Starrk, you haven't changed from the old days before we had to leave the old Las Noches to control our powers . I heard rumors from Ggio Vega that Lord Baraggan is not happy to have me replaced by someone as lazy as you , but don't worry, Lord Baraggan is more angry towards Lord Aizen than you" you explained to me.

" So I heard that you had a similar life as a Vasto Lorde like me, is that true ? " i asked you.

" Yea, being consumed by loneliness was a terrible thing, i was forced to leave my beloved Cirucci for many years " you answered.

" Yes, it is ! " i replied.

" Though you were not completely alone" you stated as you pointed to Lilynette "You had her by your side the whole time, i wish i was as fournerate as you" you said to me.

" But now we have as many friends as possible and we both found lovers within the Espada ranks " i stated.

" After all we both have similar aspects of death . Mines is Loneliness and yours is Solitude " you explained to me as the 3 of us looked at the moon.

" How about we make a promise friends and comrades to the end, we'll watch out for each other and help each other out " i asked you , you replied by holding your hand out and we shook it.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" You don't have to take your revenge by yourself " Starrk said to Skullak.

" Sorry Starrk but this is to avenge the fallen Tuma clan. This is a task only i can do, i must kill the man who killed my father. He's the very same man who destroyed Aizen's version of the Hōgyoku 20 years ago and force us back, that Shinigmai is hiding within the World of the living after Aizen framed him and his comrades for a crime a while ago . When i find the guy, i'll kill him with my two hands " Skullak explained to Starrk.

" Good luck on that , hopefully you make it out alive and well " Starrk said to Skullak

" Yeah, let's get to the medical bay and heal up. I have some time to spend with Cirucci now that everything is out of the way " Skullak replied as he walks with his friend Starrk is carrying Lilynette.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches Prison<strong>

9:00 P.M. 5 Calaveras walk down the hall when an Arrancar sneaks up on them . One of the Arrancars stab one of the Calaveras in the throat with a Zanpakutō killing one of them .

" What the hell ? " said one of the Calaveras shouted as it's stabbed from behind by another Arrancar wielding a Zanpakutō.

" The prisoners are armed ! " another Calaveras yelled as he's decapitated by a bulky Arrancar using his Zanpakutō.

" Contact Lord Aizen ! " one of the Calaveras commanded as he's hit from behind by a Bala .

" We got a Code Red Prison riot ! " the other Calaveras replied as he is surrounded by 5 Arrancar prisoners and stabbed to death.

" Requesting backup units, requesting backup units " the last Calaveras shouted before he's hit by a rock thrown by another Arrancar and then beheaded.

Prisoners riot and start to throw stuff across the prison as all of them are using their Zanpakutō's and setting stuff on fire to the prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Throne Room<strong>

Aizen senses the disturbance while reading the newspaper with his friends.

" So Patros decided to make his move again i see ? Not a bad plan on his part " Aizen said to Gin.

" You have to give him credit for not giving up all these years " Gin stated.

" What to do now Lord Aizen ? " Tōusen asked.

" I have a meeting with Madara Uchiha at the moment, i leave the protection of the Hōgyoku in the hands of the Espada " Aizen answered.

" So what about the prison riots ? " Tōusen asked.

" Have all Arrancars except for the current 1st and former 1st Espada to go downstairs to contain the prison riots . The two Espadas are to make sure the Hōgyoku is defended with their lives " Aizen commanded.

" Right, i'll inform everyone about it ! " Tōusen replied as he goes to tell everyone about the riots.

" Looks like we have another old friend after the Hōgyoku " Aizen said to Gin.

" You mean Leo Vega, the brother of Ggio Vega ? " Gin asked grinning.

" It's a good thing Leo is with Patros. Knowing Patros, him and his posse are trying to head to the throne as soon as possible meaning there's no chance Ggio would see him again " Aizen explained to Gin.

" And here i was worried things would be boring today !" Gin replied.

" Come Gin, Tōusen ! " Aizen said to them as they open up a Garganta and they go to the Shinobi World.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

All the Arrancars loyal to Aizen heard the news about the riots in Las Noches prison and rush down to suppress the riots. Lord Barragan's Fracciónes are the first to be deployed with Barragan sitting on his throne .

" Crush those who go against the rules of Hueco Mundo and bring me Patros head " Barragan said to his men.

" No problem Lord Barragan , i promise to find Patros myself and kill him so i can please you " Ggio said to his master.

" We'll crush him like a bug ! " Poww replied.

" It's time we teach ugly scumbags like Patros not to mess with the Arrancar army " Charlotte shouted.

" We'll show that puny weakling Patros what the true strength of an Arrancar is really like " Ariwara gloated as he pounds his chest.

" Enough banter, we need to head out now and take on the threat " Findor replied as they all head out together.

Meanwhile at Harribel's side of Las Noches within her palace. Harribel commands her subordinates to go after Patros.

" Why aren't you joining us Master Harribel ? " Apache asked.

" Because i wish to see how much stronger each of you have become " Harribel answered.

" Well you don't have to worry about me . Unlike boobless bitch here, i have plenty of training " Mila gloated.

" Are you kidding me ? You're terribly out of shape and those boobs are flabby and saggy " Apache replied.

" What was that ? You're nothing but skin and bones, you think a weak bitch like you can kill Patros ? " Mila shouted.

" Please, i'm not skinny, just lean and slender unlike you , you're just a cow " Apache answered.

" Girls, this isn't the time for fighting each other " Sun Sun said to them .

" Sun Sun is right, you need to find Patros before it's too late " Harribel said to her comrades.

" Last one there must kiss Yammy ! " Apache shouted as she gets gets a head start.

" Wait you cheating bitch ! " Mila replied as she uses Sonído to keep up.

" Those two never change !" Sun Sun replied.

Meanwhile Nnoitra comes with Tesla after sharpening his axe.

" You're coming along ? " Tesla asked.

" Of course , i've been bored out of my mind so badly lately that i need something to blow off some steaming, why not kill prisoners ? " Nnoitra answered.

" I don't recall Aizen giving the permission of lethal force " Tesla stated.

" But he also said nothing about using it . Like Aizen cares about some pissant Arrancars too weak to make it as Fracción or Números " Nnoitra replied.

Meanwhile Grimmjow rushes out hoping to find some decent fights.

" Hopefully Patros really has gotten stronger, should be a challenge ripping his head off " Grimmjow said to himself only to be followed by Luppi.

" What are you doing Grimmjow ? Patros is mines to kill " Luppi said to Grimmjow.

" Piss off, i don't have time to kill off weaklings like you !" Grimmjow replied.

" We'll see who's weak when i kill Patros and bring him to Lord Aizen " Luppi stated.

" We'll see about that ! " Grimmjow replied as they rush off to find Patros.

Meanwhile Dordoni,Gantenbainne and Cirucci head out to find Patros with Cirucci stopping to make a detour.

" Where are you going ? " Dordoni asked.

" To find Skullak and help him out there " Cirucci answered.

" You don't mind if i tag along do you ? " Gantenbainne asked Cirucci.

"Why not , i never said you couldn't " Cirucci answered.

" I'll just head out and hunt down the prisoners " Dordoni stated.

" Very well then !" Cirucci replied as they both go to check on Skullak.

Meanwhile Szayel is in his lab thinking about going but doesn't go.

" I'm not interested in fighting and getting my hands dirty so i'll stay of this one " Szayel said to himself.

Meanwhile Aaroniero is also not joining the fight for the lack of interest.

" Those Fracciónes are more than enough against the Espadas " the male voice of Aaroniero stated.

" We don't need to do anything ! " the female voice replied.

Meanwhile Ulquorria is with Menoly, Loly and Yammy who hear the news.

" Oh boy, some people to smash , wanna join Ulquiorra ? " Yammy asked.

" No thanks, i don't deal with insect squashing, especially when all the people are already busy doing that " Ulquiorra answered.

" I can't wait to kill some prisoners " Menoly shouted.

" If we do well enough, we might even become Fracción ourselves !" Loly replied as they head out to fight .

Meanwhile Rudbornn has 224 Calaveras gather up and prepare to march.

" Capture or kill any prisoner, show no mercy " Rudbornn commanded.

" Yes sir ! " all the soldiers replied as they all march to the prison.

Meanwhile in the shadows. Patros, Aldegor , Menis and Leo Vega are sneaking around to the throne room.

" Those fools, they're taking the bait hook line and sinker " Patros said to Leo .

" I can't believe you had a second trap set up " Leo stated.

" I broke into the Armory and set up a few charges in key pipelines of the prison, it has enough power to blow up the prison which will buy us some more time to escape Las Noches with the Hōgyoku " Patros explained to his partner.

" That's bossman to you, always thinking a step ahead " Aldegor stated.

" This is why we follow him ! " Menis replied.

Meanwhile Skullak and Stark are being healed up by the medical doctor when Skullak senses the spiritual power of Patros heading towards the Hōgyoku.

" What's wrong ? " Starrk asked.

" It's Patros and his men, they're heading straight for the Hōgyoku " Skullak answered as he gets back up with most of his wounds healed.

" You're not finished being healed " Starrk stated.

" I have no choice but to do so, besides they're merely Fracción level " Skullak replied as he leaves the medical room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Root underground Base<strong>

Hinata and Naruto are busy playing chess with each other.

" I never played chess before ! " Naruto said to Hinata.

" It's more fun than it looks, trust me !" Hinata replied.

" I'm not very good at this thought ! " Naruto stated.

" Just believe you can do it Naruto ! " Hinata said to the blonde shinobi.

" Very well then !" Naruto replied as he tries to think of a way around it but he loses again.

" Checkmate !" Hinata said to Naruto as she wins her 30th game with Naruto .

" Damn it, i just suck at this game ! " Naruto complained.

" Yeah, strategy was never your strongest suit but you make up for it with your bravery " Hinata explained to Naruto.

" Thanks Hinata, i really wish there was a ramen shop standing from the explosion so we can eat ramen together " Naruto said to Hinata.

" Same here ! " Hinata replied.

" I really have gotten closer to you in these last few days . If only Sasuke was still here, we can be a happy family " Naruto said to Hinata.

" Whatever happened with your parents ? " Hinata asked.

" I never knew my father and my mother died at childbirth. The only ones who were like a father to me was Sarutobi Sensei and Iruka Sensei . Pervy Sage was even more of a father figure to me when the Third died and Kakashi sensei is sort of like a father figure to me as well " Naruto explained to Hinata.

" That's sad but at least you met wonderful people in your journey " Hinata replied.

" If only Pervy Sage didn't have to die ! " Naruto said to Hinata.

" Don't worry, he's in a better place Naruto ! " Hinata stated.

" Thanks for spending the whole day with me. You made me feel better again " Naruto said to Hinata as he hugs her.

" You're welcome Naruto ! " Hinata replied as she kisses him on the cheek as leaves the cell dressed as a Root member.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Rain Land of Fire border**

Kazuma and his group arrive at at the outskirts of a small town where they plan to launch their attack.

" Did you hear about the Destruction of Konoha ? " Fuka said to Kazuma.

" Yes, apparently an outside force brought down Konoha " Kazuma answered.

" Guess Operation Limelight is out of the question ? " Fuen asked.

" Nope, this is the perfect opportunity for the Fire Country to take it's stance now. In order for it to unite the world, it must be made clear that it sits at the top. Konoha might be destroyed but it 's still around, we need the Proto Nine Tails and the bodies of our fallen comrades to complete the task of permanently wiping out that disgustingly corrupt village for good.

" I heard it has no Hokage in the village , the candidate for Sixth is now in the Kage Summit and won't return for several days " Fuka stated.

" By then , we would be ruling Fire country " Kazuma replied only to see a net coming at him.

" About time you found them Kakuzu, i was really getting tired walking " Hidan said to Kakuzu.

" So it's the Akatsuki ? You must of been the ones who destroyed Konoha " Kazuma asked.

" Like it matters, you're going to be dead soon enough " Hidan answered.

" Why are you after us ? " Fuka asked.

" We came for the 10 million ryo on each of your heads , i don't plan to leave here without it " Kakuzu answered.

" Crap there bounty hunters ! " Fuen shouted.

" Hold on you guys, we want no problems with you. How about we work out a deal here ? " Kazuma asked as he opens up a suitcase filled with dollar bills.

" Go ahead i'm listening ! " Kakuzu answered as he talks with Kazuma.

"Hey Kakuzu, fuck this deal shit. You promise i get to slaughter them " Hidan shouted.

" Can't we just talk this out ? " Fuka asked the two .

" Boy Kakuzu, who's this hot babe ? " Hidan asked .

" Aren't you a handsome one ? Tell me do you like french or traditional ? " Fuka asked as she licks her face.

" Screw that , give me some head ! " Hidan replied as he pushes her head down .

" My . my , you don't bead around the bush do you ? You want to fuck me already ? " Fuka asked.

" I haven't had a babe in a while ! " Hidan answered as she unzips his pants and holds onto his penis.

" Boy you're hung like a horse , don't worry , my blowjobs are to die for !" Fuka replied as she starts to work him.

" Boy Kakuzu , we hit jackpot didn't we ? " Hidan asked moaning him while Kakuzu counts his money.

" 550,000...600,000 " Kakuzu stated as he's counting the money.

" So is that good enough ? " Kazuma asked.

" I'm still counting ! " Kakuzu answered as Kazuma walks away from him.

Meanwhile Fuka continues on Third Base with her kiss of death but she's realizing it's hard to suck out his Chakra.

" Something isn't right here! Regardless of how much i'm sucking, he's not even being fazed by his Chakra being drained if anything it seems like he has infinite Chakra but that's impossible.. The only way he could have that much Chakra is if he " Fukia said to herself.

" Boy you're blowjobs really are good ! " Hidan stated as he grabs her head.

Meanwhile Kakuzu is counting his cash when he notices something is wrong.

" Something isn't right. I counted up to 5 million ryo in this one case alone. This case is too small to fit that many bills and the serial numbers are all the same " Kakuzu said to himself as he starts notice the bills are really fake.

Hidan finishes with Fuka by releasing inside her mouth .

" Impossible, how is he still alive ? My Reaper Kiss should've killed him , especially when they ejacluate in her mouth " Fuka said to herself.

" That was great ! " Hidan said to Fuka.

" Fudo a little help here ! " Fuka said to the big brute as she stares frightened of Hidan as he grabs her.

" Nice try babe but that kiss of death doesn't work on me but that was some good head you gave me " Hidan stated as he throws her down and goes to have fun with her some more but is stabbed from behind by Fudo who used a Tanto to go through Hidan's heart. Fuka then pulls out a katana and stabs him through the chest as well.

" You left your guard down ! " Fudo stated as Hidan stands there.

" Sucker ! " Fuka replied as she watches Hidan bleed out.

Meanwhile Kazuma is from a distance while Kakuzu wipes off the dollars to reveal the bills are actually thousands of paper bombs in a suitcase

" What the ? Bombs ! " Kakuzu shouted.

" Goodbye ! " Kazuma replied as he presses a button detonating all the bombs creating a 500 foot radius explosion.

" Damn that moron Kakuzu , he let his greed get to him " Hidan said to the two stabbing him.

" What the hell ? How is he even standing " Fuka shouted shocked to see Hidan alive despite being stabbed twice through the heart.

" Impossible, first he survives your Reaper Kiss and now two direct stabs in the heart. What is he ? " Fudo asked.

" You bastards, that really hurts . You really made me mad ! " Hidan shouted as he goes to slash Fuka with his Scythe.

" **Iwa Yoroi**(岩の鎧 _Stone Armour_ ) " Fudo chanted as he easily blocks Hidan's scythe with his right forearm protecting Fuka.

" His skin is as tough as Kakuzu 's skin, this is going to be a problem " Hidan said to himself as he goes to fight Fudo and Fuka.

Meanwhile Kakuzu emerges unfazed by the explosion while holding on the the handle of the briefcase in his hand.

" What is he made of ? That was enough explosives to level a city block at point blank range and yet not even a starch " Kazuma stated shocked to see Kakuzu unharmed.

" That really pissed me off , i'm going to make sure your death is very painful now " Kakuzu replied as he charges at Kazuma.

" **Earth Style :Earth Wall **" Fuen chanted as she creates a earth shield protecting Kazuma from the punch and allowing him to get away and regroup with the rest of the group.

" Looks like we have to fight these guys off " Fuka said to Kazuma.

" They're both going to be a problem ! " Fuen stated.

" Please it's 4 against 2, we have the edge ! " Fudo taunted.

" Don't get cocky, let's get serious and fight them . Fudo change this area for us if you mind " Kazuma commanded.

" Right ! " Fudo replied as he uses Boar → Monkey → Bird → Monkey and Ram handseals and then draws blood on his finger "**Doton: Uitenpe**(土遁・有為転変 _Earth Style: Impermanence_ ) " Fudo chanted as summons a large amount of rock from a giant canyon to create a giant 1 kilometer diameter canyon. Fuen pulls out a scroll and begins to draw on the scroll.

" **Sukurōru Chikei Henkōzu **( スクロール·地形変更図 _Altering Terrain Diagram Scroll_ ) " Fuen chanted as she manages to have full control of the terrain around them.

" This is looking to be an interesting fight " Hidan said to Kakuzu.

" Let's avoid ripping to shreds and make sure they are recognizable for the bounty " Kakuzu stated.

" Whatever but you promise me i will sacrifice them ! " Hidan replied as they both go to attack the Rogue Ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's throne room<strong>

Patros grabs the Hōgyoku after walking into the room and holds it in his hands.

" Now nothing can stop me from taking over Hueco Mundo " Patros stated.

" Patros ! " Skullak said to him as he appears at the doorway.

" You of all people, i detest you so much " Patros shouted.

" You think you can leave here with the Hōgyoku ? Guess you didn't count on me of all people " Skullak asked.

" I thought Ulquorria had guard duty here ! " Patros stated.

" He did but i saw through your plot and i took his place " Skullak replied.

" Hehehehahahaha ! " Patros laughed maniacally.

" What's so funny ? " Skullak asked.

" It's amazing how much of a self righteous hypocrite you are . You hate the Shinigmai for killing your father and yet you suck Aizen's dick. He's a Shinigmai, who serve under him ? " Patros questioned the brown hair Arrancar.

" If you had a half a brain Patros , you'll know why . Aizen was kicked out the Soul Society because he wanted to use the Hōgyoku so he can achieve great things by making us Hollows human again like we were in the past life . The Soul Society has no interest or care in sentient Hollows and see us all as mindless beasts and attack us, Aizen on the other hand cares for us and wishes we can one day live in a world of peace. A world where Hollows can live the way they did as humans " Skullak explained to Patros.

" That's a load of bullshit. Aizen is basically using you, hell who's to say he didn't kill your father himself " Patros stated only to get a cut on his check from the force wind of Skullak merely lightly draw his sword out.

" Aizen would never do such a thing , you're clearly full of shit as always Patros " Skullak replied .

" Not bad, just you lightly drawing out your sword without fully sheathing it was enough to give me a papercut " Patros said to Skullak.

" Give up Patros, that wasn't even close to half my power and yet you're unable to move . Drop the Hōgyoku right now " Skulak warned.

" Why should i ? I refuse to be a pawn of a Shinigmai. Our way has been to feed on souls and fight against Shinigmai. Why must that change ? Why do we have to lose our freedom to a Shinigmai ? You made a giant mistake making me an Arrancar for now i'm 10 times as powerful as the last time you fought me " Patros ranted as he draws his sword and does a two handed slash against Skullak but Skullak blocks with his left wrist easily deflecting the force of the sword blow with no damage.

" Just because you're an Arrancar doesn't mean your equal to me . You couldn't even become a Fracción much less an Espada , what thinks you're a match against the strongest Espada of the first generation ? " Skullak asked him.

" Don't kid yourself. The reason i didn't become a Fracción is because i refuse to serve Aizen and i refuse to serve you pussy ass Espadas. Did you think i was being a prison bitch in jail ? No i kicked asses in jail and never dropped the soap once and all that fighting experience i gained plus the secret forbidden scroll i stole 3 years ago made me stronger , now i'm as strong as an Espada " Patros explained to Skullak.

" What are you as strong as Zommari ? That's the only Espada i can picture someone as weak as you beating " Skullak taunted as he puts back his sword and puts it on the ground in the sheathe

" Aren't you arrogant, you think you can take me on barehanded ? " Patros asked.

" You're not even worth my blade ! " Skullak answered as he stands there " Hit me with your best shot !" Skullak said to Patros.

" Big mistake Skullak and your last one** Cadenas de Negación **( _Spanish for Negation Chains_ ) " Patros chanted as he summons a field around Skullak.

" Impossible, you really did learn Espada techniques ! " Skullak stated as he then covered from neck to ankle in chains.

" **Cadenas de Negación** ( _Spanish for Negation Chains _) binds the opponent down with the power of **Negación** ( _Spanish for Negation_) . It's impossible for them to escape for it cuts off all Reiatsu in the body. You should know given this is how you brought me into jail 3 years ago " Patros explained to Skullak.

" Still the difference in our Reiatsu is too great, you forget i can break out of this with ease " Skullak replied as he goes to break out of it but is then slashed from behind across the upper back by Menis who used a one handed slash.

" Don't forget about us ! " Menis stated as he then uses Sonído to disappear evading a palm strike from Skullak .

" The best thing about **Cadenas de Negación** ( _Spanish for Negation Chains _) is that it renders even the Hierro of Espada's useless making them susceptible to even Gillain level Arrancar attacks as long as they are binded " Patros taunted as Aldegor appears in front of Skullak and Aldegor stabs him in the chest .

" You got too cocky !" Aldegor taunted as he withdraws his blade . Skullak goes to punch him but Aldegor disappears and Skullak starts to bleed out.

" Too slow ! " Leo Vega taunted as his slashes Skullak across the throat while Skullak is unable to fight back.

" Damn it ! " Skullak shouted as he struggles to break out of the chains.

Meanwhile Gantenbainne and Cirucci rush to the throne room only to see Skullak barely able to stand from his wounds while bined down

"Impossible, they managed to take Skullak by surprise !" Gantenbainne shouted.

" Skullak , noo! " Cirucci shouted as she rushes over to save him.

Patros meanwhile goes for his attack while Cirucci rushes to save her lover .

" This is for the humiliation i suffered 24 years ago ! " Patros shouted as he does a powerful Iaido slash that cuts Skullak in half.

" NOOOOO! " Cirucci shouted in terror as she watches in despair as her lover drops to the ground split vertically in half.

" My my, the Espada have fallen if that was all it took to kill you. I always hated you and detested your ideals " Patros shouted.

" That was almost too easy ! " Menis replied.

" No wonder he's only a Privaron, how pathetic " Aldegor taunted.

" That was such a disappointment. I expected better from the Privaron. Let's get going " Patros commanded as he turns around only to almost get hit by a flying disc like whip .

" YOU BASTARDS! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING SKULLAK ! I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES " Cirucci shouted in witness fury as she fires up a large purple Cero from her mouth "AAAHHRWAH!" Cirucci roared as she blows up the throne room forcing the group to retreat.

" Are you trying to kill me ? " Gantenbainne asked her as he barely evaded the large blast.

" YOU BASTARDS WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH ! " Cirucci shouted as she dashes towards them in intense fury and anger.

**To be continued…...**


	49. Rage of the Swallow

**Bleach Shippuden Chapter 48 : Rage of the Swallow, battle of the Former Espada and the Immortal Duo**

**(A/N :Cirucci has witness the murder of her lover and best friend Skullak who was killed by an ambush set up by Patros, a defector of the Arrancar army who plans to steal the Hōgyoku and become the King of Hueco Mundo and kill the ones who used him as a pawn. Meanwhile Hidan and Kakuzu got after their biggest bounty in history and fight former members of the 12 Guardian Ninjas who plan to destroy what's left of Konoha. Which side would prevail and which side would fail ?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

9:30 P.M. Patros, Menis and Aldegor are within the the sun roof sand pits within the center of Las Noches believing to have lost the Privaron Espada .

" That was too close for comfort , she almost blasted me to hell with that Cero " Skullak said to his team.

" What did you expect ? You should've known that Cirucci and Skullak were dating even before they became Arrancars " Menis stated.

" Damn whore , she's probably been cheating on him with Aizen given how much she sucks his ..." Patros replied only to see a disc shaped blade attached to a whip come at him and nearly hit .

" WHOS A WHORE PATROS ? YOU THINK YOU CAN LOSE ME BY HIDING YOUR REIATSU ? I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY LOVER ! " Cirucci shouted with intense fury ,enough to make even Gin open his eyes if he was at the scene.

" Guess there's no avoiding you is there ? And here i thought i'll be a gentleman and let the woman live but since your so eager to die ,you can join your lover in Hell . Menis , Aldegor attack her " Patros shouted as the three men draw their blades and charge at Cirucci.

Menis and Aldegor's sneak attacks are then blocked by Gantenbainne who's hard chest blocks the blades with ease.

" Guess i'm not too late to the party !" Gantenbainne stated as he pushes back Menis and Aldegor.

" I don't need your help, i can do this myself ! " Cirucci shouted.

" Sorry Cirucci but i'm not about to chill on the sidelines while you fight everyone " Gantenbainne said to Cirucci.

" Do what you want with those weaklings , my target is Patros himself. Don't interfere my fight or i'll kill you " Cirucci said to him in a menacing tone.

" Right , please kick that fools ass ! " Gantenbainne replied as he focuses on the two guys in front of him.

" What thinks puny Privaron Espadas like yourself can beat us ? we killed the strongest Privaron Espada out there, you guys aren't even Privaron anymore, you're merely Fracciónes " Menis arrogantly taunted.

" You're in over your head. Mind you it was only because of Patros , you were even able to wound Skullak in the first place . Neither of you guys even **Cadenas de Negación** (_Spanish for Negation Chains _) " Gantenbainne stated.

" But i do ! " Leo replied as he appears in front of the black Arrancar.

" Well i'll be damned, it seems your still alive after all these years Leo . Now the party has really gotten started " Gantenbainne said the black haired Arrancar.

" You're going to have a tough time handling 3 foes at the same time, especially since i'm one of the fastest and deadliest assassins in Hueco Mundo " Leo stated.

" With Leo on our side, we can't lose to a puny Privaron like yourself " Aldegor replied.

" I must say, i got quite the fighters here. Leo Vega , brother of Ggio Vega and traitor to Hueco Mundo. One of Hueco Mundo's finest assassins and master of close range combat. You're also one of the few to master **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins)_, an Espada level Sonído that only the likes of Zommari, Grimmjow ,Stark and Skullak were able to master. Not to mention your power is easily on par with my own, it's been awhile since i had a good fight bro, don't disappoint me " Gantenbainne explained to them .

" Be careful what you wish for Gantenbainne . Before Rudbornn was ever made the leader of the the Exequias and was the best assassin and executioner of that time . I never failed at killing my enemies with the exceptions of Aizen and Barragan " Leo stated.

" Enough talk , i didn't come here to hear you flap your mouth. You guys killed a good friend of mines and i'm here to get some payback on you guys " Gantenbainne shouted as he takes out pair of two-pronged punching daggers attached to his wrists by hinges.

" I see, very well then . I'll kill you on the spot then ! " Leo replied as he draws out his Zanpakutō from his pockets . He is wielding two knuckle blades with spikes on each knuckle a blade coming out of one end similar to Asuma's Chakra blades.

" Looks like things are about to get serious Aldegor " Menis said to the bulky Arrancar.

" Let's not waste any time fighting him ! " Aldegor replied as they each draw out their Zanpakutōs and go to release their forms

" **Stab Erizo **(_ Spanish for_ _Hedgehog_) " Menis chanted as he grows three segmented, tail-like appendages that have sharp ends to attack with and the remains of his Hollow mask move to cover his entire face, he also gains a red fur mane on his neck.

" **Get them Jabalí **( _Spanish for Boar_) " Aldegor chanted as he grows six hinged appendages from his back, which are used for both defense and attacking and has thick Hierro armor protecting his neck and upper body and he gains muscle mass.

All three of them clash with Gantenbainne and they begin their fight with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Rain Land of Fire border**

Hidan and Kakuzu fight their foes within the maze created by Fuen and Fudō. Hidan dodges falling rocks caused by Fuen at one side of the 3,300 foot diameter canyon maze. Hidan falls into a 30 foot deep 5 foot wide and long pitfall and is surrounded by walls.

" Damn these assholes ! " Hidan shouted as he looks around the walls closing in on him.

Meanwhile Fuen is watching from a distance controlling things with her map.

" I got you where i want you ! " Fuen stated as she closes the walls on him.

" Do you think these stupid walls would stop me ? Fuck this shit ! " Hidan replied as he throws his 50 foot long scythe and latches on and uses it as a grappling hook to escape the trap.

" Not bad, he's not as dumb as he looks ! " Fuen said to herself .

" Damn these assholes, hiding behind cheap tricks . Why don't you bitches fight me like a man ? " Hidan shouted only to see Fudō come at him from behind with a sucker punch knocking Hidan 500 feet through 5 rocks.

" If you want me to fight you like a man then so be it then, i'll make you regret that decision " Fudō stated as he charges at Hidan and punches Hidan in the face.

" Regret it ? Please , you're the one who's going to regret it ! " Hidan replied as he recovers from the punch.

" I'm surprise you escape that trap. My Jutsu was absolutely perfect , i guess Fuen's blueprints were too predictable " Fudō said to Hidan.

" What cares about that ? Time to end your life ! " Hidan replied as he swings his scythe and goes to cut Fudō's neck but the scythe bounces off his neck.

" Is that all you got ? " Fudō taunted as he rubs his neck feeling only the equivalent of a bug bite.

" Damn it , you're just as annoying to cut as Kakuzu but don't get too arrogant. There's nothing my scythe can't cut " Hidan answered as he swings around his scythe rotating it to gain some strength and momentum.

" You think that'll help you ? My **Doton: Uitenpe**(土遁・有為転変 _Earth Style: Impermanence_ ) is virtually indestructible . This technique makes earth-Chakra flow through my body, absorbing the properties of stone around me to form a skin-deep armour that is transparent and is only visible when light reflects off it. The best part about this is that my speed and agility is not decreased " Fudō explained to Hidan as he uses Shunshin to appear behind the white haired Akatsuki.

" What the ? " Hidan said shocked to see him behind him.

" Die ! " Fudō shouted as he kicks Hidan in the neck causing it to twist 180 degrees having Hidan's head facing backwards " HAAHAHAHAHAHA ! no matter how strong you are , even you can't survive that attack " Fudō arrogantly laughed only to hear Hidan cursing.

" MOTHERFUCKER! That hurt like hell ! " Hidan shouted as he twists his neck and head back into place.

" WHAAT ! " Fudō shouted shocked to see what he saw only to get cut across the cheek with a powerful two handed scythe swing with a light cut spilling a small amount of blood on Hidan's scythe and Hidan licks the tip of the blade.

" So much for virtually indestructible , i got a nice hit on you ! " Hidan replied as he holds his scythe .

" Don't get cocky, all you did was give me a small papercut. I must admit, that scythe is pretty sharp to even scratch my skin however i'm not even fighting seriously yet , if that's all you got then i could afford to not take you seriously. You might as well be using a butter knife to attack me " Fudō laughed as he rubs off the blood.

" Ha, let's see what you got then bitch " Hidan replied as he charges at Fudō.

Meanwhile at the other side of the canyon , Kakuzu dodges attacks from Fūka who is shooting Lightning from her fingertips.

" Why are you running honeybun ? " Fūka asked as she shoots a lightning bolt from her fingertip which almost hits Kakuzu.

" Who said anything about running ? " Kakuzu answered as he punches and collapses a 400 foot high rock with ease sending debris towards Fūka.

" Do you think that's enough to stop me ? **Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark **" Fūka chanted as she raises her right arm into the air, generating a powerful bolt of electricity around her body canceling out the falling rocks and obliterating them all only for Kakuzu to appear behind Fuka.

" **Water Style: Liquid Bullet** " Kakuzu chanted as he fires a water ball from his hands hitting Fūka right in the back while she's covered with electricity.

" ARRGGGH ! " Fūka screamed as she burns from the lightning but was a mud clone.

" I see, you sneaky little vixen ! " Kakuzu said to Fūka as Fūka appears above him on top of a 300 foot high rock.

" **Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent **" Fūka chanted as she fires a spinning column of water which will take the form of a snake with a gaping jaw.

" **Wind Style: Pressure Damage** " Kakuzu countered as he fires a powerful wind blast from his right palm which collides with the snake blast and causes a 500 foot radius explosion.

Suddenly out of nowhere , Kazuma slashes Kakuzu from behind with a claw like blade coated in Chakra which does a light cut on his upper back.

" Don't forget i'm your opponent as well ! " Kazuma said to Kakuzu as Kakuzu turns around to see him.

" Wind Style blade enchantment ? Not bad but not good enough " Kakuzu stated as he is then kicked and sent flying into some rocks by Fūka.

" Don't lose focus now honey, we are both your opponents " Fūka said to Kakuzu.

" I see, this is getting very interesting ! " Kakuzu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Asano House<strong>

Yumichika is trimming Keigo's hair and working on the hairstyle .

" I can't wait to see what i look like after you're done " Keigo said to Yumichika.

" Don't worry, i'm almost done with you !" Yumichika replied.

" Boy i wonder how Ikkaku is doing ? My sister is very crazy " Keigo asked Yumichika.

" I'm pretty sure he's having lots of fun with her !" Yumichika answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at a fancy restaurant<strong>

Ikkaku is sitting there with his date Mizuho as they wait for their food . Ikkaku is thinking about not having to date Mizuho.

" How do i get myself into this mess ? " Ikkaku asked himself.

" Isn't this a great date ? You're the best boyfriend a woman could ask for " Mizuho said to him.

" This woman has already cost me several hundreds dollars buying her clothes and stuff like this , damn it Yumichika. When i get back home, i'm so kicking your ass for this " Ikkaku thinks to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

Patros clashes attacks with Cirucci as Cirucci relentlessly attacks Patros . Patros uses his katana shaped Zanpakutō to deflect Cirucci's sealed Yo Yo shaped Zanpakutō . Patros dodges the whip attack swing towards him and then sheathes his blade back and goes to attack Cirucci.

" Got you now** Iaido level 3** " Patros chanted as he shoots a fast energy wave from his sword towards Cirucci but she easily blocks the blast by quickly retracting the Yo Yo whip and the blast is dispelled.

" That weak attack isn't enough , you need to do better than that " Cirucci shouted.

" Then try this on for size bitch ! " Patros replied as he charges up a yellow Cero form both hands and fires it at the purple haired Arrancar.

" Not good enough ! " Cirucci shouted as she fires her own purple Cero from her right hand overpowering the Cero blast fired from Patros.

" Damn it ! " Patros shouted as he then charges up Reiatsu and then fires Balas at the female Arrancar .

" Balas ? Please, that's nothing to me ! " Cirucci stated as she spins her whip negating all the Balas with ease. Cirucci then swings her blade which extends 300 feet towards Patros but Patros dodges the whip as it cuts down a 10 foot diameter 50 foot high pillar with ease.

" Her weapon is too long of a range for me to get any hits on her ? I need to get close to her ! " Patros said to himself as he sees the whip curve towards him.

" Golondrina's path can be curved after it is thrown, but it needs plenty of space to do so. This open sand lot is perfect for me. I can freely curve Golondrina's path to such a degree that it can follow an opponent, i'll mutilate your body and avenge the death of my love " Cirucci explained to him as she becomes more aggressive and violent .

" Damn it, i need to get into an close area to fight her off " Patros thinks to himself as he rushes into a large 70 story building like pillar that is 300 feet in diameter to lure in Cirucci.

" You think that would be enough to evade me ? I'll take you down even if i have to destroy Las Noches itself " Cirucci shouted as she swings her whip and guide it inside the building.

Partos dodges the first curve strike which cuts through five 10 foot diameter pillars inside. Cirucci then has the attack curve around and almost hits Patros dead on.

" She's going to be a pain to deal with with her whip like strikes " Patros said to himself as he sees the whip come at him again.

" YOU CAN'T OUTRUN ME OR HIDE FROM ME ! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN ! " Cirucci shouted as she swings around the blade and cuts down all the support pillars around Patros .

" SHIT ! " Patros shouted as the entire 70 story building collapses on top of Patros . Sanderwicci then retracts her Yo Yo blade.

" That took care of him ! " Cirucci said to herself as she goes to shrink back the large buzz saw like blade into a Yo Yo only to see Patros alive and behind her.

" I got you now , **Level 4 Iaido **" Patros shouted as he shoots a powerful blast of spiritual energy which levels everything within a 300 foot radius . The smoke clears up revealing that Cirucci has a scratch on her left cheek.

" Not bad, you starched my cheek however if that's the best you got , you might want to skip to 20 already because you're beginning to bore me " Cirucci taunted as she rubs the tiny amount of blood on her cheek.

" Don't get cocky bitch, i'll kill you without having to release because i haven't even begun to fight seriously " Patros replied as they continue to fight each other.

Meanwhile Gantenbainne and Leo fight each other with Aldegor and Menis acting as support . Gantenbainne dodges a punch from Leo using his knuckle blade Zanpakutō. Leo takes a swipe at Gantenbainne but the afro Arrancar dodges the swipe aimed at his neck only to see the Arrancar behind him.

" You're too slow Gantenbainne ! " Leo said to him as he goes to slash his throat but Gantenbainne dodges the attack and kicks Leo in the punch pushing him back.

" You're as tough as ever Leo, too bad you betrayed the Arrancars , we used to be good friends " Gantenbainne said to Leo.

" You're a fool to keep serving these guys. Neither Aizen or Barragan truly care about the state of the Arrancar army " Leo stated.

" Why side with Patros ? He only plans to use you to become king " Gantenbainne asked.

" Who says i'm on his side ? If anything it's him who's working for me but that's neither here or there, my real goal is to kill Barragan for now " Leo answered as he blocks a punch from the black Arrancar.

" I can't forgive you for betraying your own comrades and leaving your brother alone. Your brother has no clue about the fact you didn't really die " Gantenbainne explained to him.

" I see, well i'll clear up this misconception once i have the Hōgyoku and i kill Barragan , i can finally tell my brother than he's being used as pawn in all this " Leo replied as he goes to punch Gantenbainne but the afro Arrancar dodges the blow.

" You're not a bad guy Leo, just stop this insane quest of yours " Gantenbainne said to Leo.

" You're being foolish , you have been brainwashed well by Aizen . He's our enemy as well Barragan. Barragan was a dictator who uses everyone as a pawn and i plan to make sure he never becomes King of Hueco Mundo as well as Aizen " Leo explained to Gantenbainne while avoiding punches from the former Fracción .

" I guess there's no point in arguing with you, i just have to stop you before you can succeed with your plan " Gantenbainne replied.

" I'll have to defeat you in order to snap you guys out of this spell Aizen has put on you and then finally make Hueco Mundo a place that is fair and just " Leo responded as he clashes attacks with Gantenbainne.

" Now time to get serious ! " Gantenbainne said to Leo as he charges up a Cero in his right hand only to be grabbed by a tentacle by Menis.

" I got you , now Aldegor,Leo ! " Menis said to his bulky friend.

" Right ! " Aldegor replied as he comes at the afro Arrancar with a powerful rolling attack.

" Sorry but this is the end !" Leo stated as he goes for a punch aimed at Gantenbainne's neck from behind.

" Don't sell me short just yet ! " Gantenbainne replied as he break out of the tentacle hold and kicking Aldegor in the face then backfilling behind Menis and punches Menis 500 feet into a wall knocking both Arrancar out cold . Leo goes for the blow but it's blocked by Gantenbainne.

" Now it's just you and me ! " Leo said to Gantenbainne.

" I really don't wish to kill you bro, but if i have too to protect Lord Aizen then i must " Gantenbainne replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Prison<strong>

Prison riots terrorize the compound area as reinforcements fight of the 753 prisoners . Grimmjow is dealing with 20 Arrancars at the same time with both hands in his pants pocket .

" Which one of you pissants want to fight me first ? " Grimmjow asked all 20 Arrancars who are in released forms. A large man with orange spiky skin and a beaver tail with wing-like protrusions from his forearms and horns and sharp teeth come towards Grimmjow and charges at Grimmjow.

" DIE SELLOUT ! " the beaver Arrancar shouted as he comes at Grimmjow while in his Resurrección form but Grimmjow stops the Arrancar with his right index finger and pierces through the head of the Arrancar, blasting it's head off with his Reiatsu killing the beaver Arrancar.

" Get him ! " all the 19 other Arrancars shouted as they charge at him and strike him with their blades but their Zanpakutōs break on impact on Grimmjow's skin and then he does a roundhouse kick killing all the other Arrancars with a single kick slicing them in half.

" This is so boring, i thought these guys would put up a better fight than this , i'm out of here " Grimmjow said to himself as he walks away bored from the riots.

Meanwhile at the other side of the prison , Nnoitra and Tesra are surrounded by 25 convicts coming at them.

" Master Nnoitra, what to do with them ? " Tesra asked.

" Dispose of them , it turns out that none of these prisoners are even enough to give me a warm up " Nnoitra answered as he sits on the sidelines.

" Very well then, i won't disappoint you ! " Tesra replied as he draws his Zanpakutō which takes the form of a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt and fights all the Arrancars himself.

" Take out that Aizen cocksucker ! " said one of the Arrancars as they charge at the blonde hair Fracción.

" You guys are no match for me ! " Tesra replied as he uses Sonído to easily cut down one of the attackers before they can hit him.

5 guys try coming at Tesra but the Fracción uses his speed to easily take them all out with slashes through their throats using the chakram part of the blade. Tesra dodges a Bala fired from an Arrancar with a green mohawk and then uses Sonido to put the chakram around the neck of the mohawk Arrancar and beheads him with ease. 3 more charge at the Arrancar but Tesra stabs through all of them with his rapier strikes.

" Take this ! " one of the Arrancars shouted as he fires Balas with 4 of his friends but Tesra dodges the attacks.

" **Cero Córnea** (_Spanish for Zero Cornea_ ) " Tesra chanted as he fires a powerful Bala from his eye killing 5 Arrancars at once.

" Take this guy out ! " said one of the Arrancars as 10 of them charge up Ceros and fire it at Tesra causing a sizeable explosion.

The smoke clears up to reveal Tesra has transformed into a large, warthog-like creature. His mask grows to cover his entire face, and also produces a pair of tusks. His hair also grows into a mane, and on his chest are six exclamation point-like makings, three per pec. His mask has a large scar covering his right eye.

" **Crush Verruga **(_Spanish for Wart ) " Tesra_ chanted as he reveals to be in release form.

" Shit ! " said one of the Arrancars as he's punched 500 feet into a wall and splatters into chunks of flesh, bone, guts and brain matter from a single punch.

The other 9 Arrancars try to retreat but it's too late. One of them is crushed by the fist of the 20 foot tall warthog into bits, another is kicked into a wall and splattered to pieces as well. Tesra grabs one of the Arrancars with his right hand and goes to squeeze the life out of it while crushing another one underneath his massive foot. The fourth Arrancar is ripped in half by the power of the warthog. He then charges and impales another Arrancar with his tusk and decapitates an attacking Arrancar with a chop to the neck and kills two more with a ground pound.

" Nice job Tesra ! " Nnoitra said to Tesra .

" Thanks boss ! " Tesra replied as he then sees a hedgehog like Arrancar come at Nnoitra with a spinning dash attack however Nnoitra's Reiatsu and Hierro easy splatters the attack Arrancar into bits as if the Arrancar was driving a car and crashed into a concrete wall going at 120 MPH .

" These morons, trying to attack me with such a weak Resurrección would only end up killing them " Nnoitra stated.

Meanwhile Barragan's Fracciónes are having their fun taking on some prisoners of their own.

" Damn these prisoners , they don't learn do they ? " Ggio asked his men.

" These guys are so weak, i don't even need to use more than half my mask gone " Findor arrogantly replied as he shatters the mask around his right eye and is now on the level of Lieutenant.

" We can't be too careful , not everyone is a powerhouse like you sugarplums " Charlotte stated as he goes to release his sword.

" I agree , i can take these guys without releasing my sword ! " Choe Neng Poww replied.

" Let's get this over and done with ,**Trample** **Mamut** ( _Spanish for Mammoth) " _Nirgge chanted as he releases his sword and transforms into a form resembling a humanoid woolly mammoth with green fur and charges into the frontlines.

" **Scalp Águila **(_Spanish for Eagle_) " Abirama chanted as he transforms into a humanoid bird.

" **Sparkle** **Reina De Rosas** (_ Spanish for_ _Queen of Roses_) " Charlotte chanted as he turns into his ultra gay transformation.

Meanwhile an another cell block , Harribel's Fracciónes are fighting off all the Arrancar prisoners.

" You can't defeat as many enemies as i can " Apache said to Mila .

" Please, a puny thing like you lacks the power to do so " Mila stated.

" We'll see about that ! " Apache shouted as she draws out her chakram shaped Zanpakutō s she wears on her wrists with three blades protruding from each one.

" Whoever kills the most enemies wins, make sure to severe the heads so we can count how many we killed " Mila said to Apache as she draws out her broad sword only to hear the sound of a decapitation from a distance . They both turn around to see Sun Sun holding a severed head of an Arrancar with her Sai in her left hand and the head in her right.

" You guys should stop bickering and get work to it, otherwise i'll beat the both of you again " Sun Sun said to the girls .

" You're kidding me ? Like we'll lose to you ! " Apache shouted as she throws her chakmas and beheads one of the Arrancar prisoners.

" Don't act so high and mighty Sun Sun, we're not going to lose to you again " Mia replied as she uses Sonído to appear behind an Arrancar and decapitates it with ease with her broadsword.

Meanwhile Yammy is fighting against 10 Arrancars that are fully released and coming right at him.

" Come and get me bitches ! " Yammy shouted as he goes to fight the Arrancars in release form .

" Take this guy down ! " said an Arrancar with spider legs as he comes at Yammy and goes to attack him with spider web but Yammy easily smashes him down to bits with his right fist.

" HAHAHA! Just crushed myself a big bug ! " Yammy laughed as 2 more Arrancars come at him, one of them in the form of an elephant with black fur which wraps his trunk around Yammy and another one in the form of a Iguana.

" You think these puny Resurreccións are enough to take me on ? Get real " Yammy shouted as he rips the trunk off the elephant and kills the Arrancar with a single Bala. The Iguana Arrancar shoots flames at Yammy but Yammy walks through it not even being affected.

" Impossible ! He's not even burned ! " the Iguana Arrancar shouted shocked to see Yammy alive .

" Don't think because i'm the 10th Espada means i'm that weak boy " Yammy stated as he rips the head off the the Iguana Arrancar .

A deer Arrancar that resembles a deer entirely charges at Yammy .

" Yea, it's Bambi . He's alive ! " Yammy shouted stupidly as he hugs the Arrancar deer splattering the Arrancar to bits " No ! Bambi died again ! " Yammy shouted crying as if he was a 5 year old boy.

5 more Arrancars in release form come at Yammy. Yammy is hit by poison ink darts from an Arrancar that resembles a squid but Yammy isn't even fazed due to his Hierro and Yammy rips off the squid's arms and the splatters the squid with a single punch. Yammy then sees a Panda Arrancar come towards him with it's claws only for Yammy to do a double hammerfist strike smashing his head and killing the Arrancar. A Kangaroo Arrancar goes to punch Yammy 20 times only for the punches to fail hurting him and Yammy smashes the Arrancar into a wall . Yammy then sees a Rat Arrancar come at him and grabs the rat and crushes it underneath his boot and then sees a shark man Arrancar try to bite him but Yammy fires a Bala through his mouth killing him.

" Who's next ? " Yammy shouted as he bangs his chest like a ape.

Meanwhile Menoly and Loly are surrounded by 10 Arrancars in release form .

" So which ones you want to take on ? " Loly asked her friend.

" Anyone you aren't going to fight ! " Menoly answered.

" Then let's do this **Poison Escolopendra **(_Spanish for Centipede _)" Loly chanted as a whirl of violet, dark Reiatsu is released from her dagger and she encases her body in a dark purple fog in a toxic-mist fashion. Loly then takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head. Two large bony protrusions shove off her shoulder blade, bone casing encroaching her ribs and breast, covering her center. The centipede-like extensions that curve out of these, are a total of 4-6. Hair and face unchanged, blowing across her face in the field of battle. Her legs become engrossed with a similar centipede appearance, appearing as plates.

**" Sting, Escorpion **(_ Spanish for Scorpion_ )" Menoly chanted as she draws her Zanpakutō and goes into her Resurrección form, releasing a dark green aura around her body . After the green cloud has disperse, it's revealed that Menoly's shirt is gone, which has been replaced with claw like armor covering her entire chest. She also has some armor on her shoulders, waist, and cheeks. The collar around her neck has extended and covers her whole neck. Her hands become large pincers and she has a massive scorpion tail and stinger behind her.

Menoly and Loly charge at their enemies while in their Resurrección forms against 10 Arrancar. One of the Arrancars come at them in the form of a porcupine but Loly smacks him with his tentacle and he starts to melt.

" ARRGGH! " the porcupine Arrancar screamed as he melts into a purple goo.

" Foolish Arrancar prisoners, anything i touch in this form is instantly eroded away by the poison that drips from my arms " Loly explained to them only to see a wildebeest Arrancar come at her only for Menoly to impale the Arrancar in the neck with her tail and the Arrancar begins to melt .

" One sting of my stringer and i can kill anyone with my powerful cell destroying poisons, I just need to bypass the Hierro of the enemy and hit them in the veins for my poison to spread. These pincers of mine allow me to weaken and crush Hierro as well " Loly explained her abilities to the Arrancars shes fighting.

Loly smacks down an chipmunk Arrancar with her tentacle killing it easily while Loly cuts 2 down with her pincers. Loly then shoots her poison at 3 more Arrancars melting them while Loly swings her tail killing 4 Arrancars at once. They stare all all the slain Arrancars they killed.

" That was awesome ! " Loly said to Menoly.

" Aizen would be proud of us when he sees what we did here " Menoly replied.

Meanwhile Rudbornn and his men managed to restrain 100 prisoners with his men.

" Rudbornn , we subdue some of the prisoners " one of the Calaveras said to the leader.

" Good, at this rate, this little prison riot would be crushed, especially with the strongest Arrancars fighting right now " Rudbornn replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>**Amegakure**

Aizen, Madara , Gin , Tōusen, Pain and Konan watch how well organized the Arrancar Army is from behind the scenes.

" Looks like your Arrancar army is well organized " Madara said to Aizen.

" Indeed, i already knew that Patros would try something like this but what's surprising is how well each of them work as well as each other " Aizen replied.

" So what do you plan to do for the meanwhile ? " Pein asked Aizen.

" We're just going to sit back and watch the events unfold " Gin answered.

" Given how much time was spent having to seal the Tailed Beasts, it's good to see the Arrancars participating in some activities to maintain their skills " Tōusen stated.

" Patros is really helping out even without knowing it " Aizen replied as Zetsu comes to talk with the team but only the white half.

" Lord Aizen, Lord Madara , i have updated news to tell you " Zetsu said to his masters.

" What is it ? " Aizen asked.

" It's Orihime , she's recovering powers at a far faster rate than originally expected . It's possible she might reactivate her powers ahead of schedule " Zetsu answered.

" What occurred to make this shift ? " Konan asked.

" It was when her friend Kurosaki was attacked awhile ago . It was then when he reactivated his powers " Zetsu explained to Aizen and the others.

" I see , so that's the cause of her powers being used . Very well then , then we'll move a bit ahead of schedule " Aizen explained to them.

" Orihime must have a thing for Kurosaki ! " Madara stated.

" And that's what we'll use to get to her, the sooner i can obtain Orihime's powers, the sooner i'll be able to take over the Soul Society " Aizen replied.

" So what's the plan Aizen ? " Gin asked him

" Do we send out Arrancars to provoke Orihime ? " Tōusen asked as well.

" No, that's not necessary at all , i already have two Hollows in mind unfortunately one of them was slain in the beginning of the month. While it not be very strong, it'll be enough to tug at Ichigo and Orihime's heartstrings for a bit . Pein, i heard you have the power to bring back the dead " Aizen said to Pein.

" Yes i do, however i'm unsure if it would work on Hollows ! " Pein replied.

" What about the Captain and Vice Captain class Shinigami in the World of the Living ? " Tōusen asked Aizen.

" I have the perfect Hollow in mind for that , he may not be very powerful but his abilities would be very useful for stalling the Shinigami " Aizen answered.

" This is starting to sound good Aizen, i'm curious to see how well you deliver this plan " Madara stated.

" Stick tune and watch ! " Aizen replied as he lays back on his chair.

" What to do now ? " Zetsu asked.

" Keep watching Orihime 's movements, you're doing a good job so far " Aizen answered.

" We never were caught before, we're masters of stealth " White Zetsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Rain Land of Fire border**

Hidan clashes attacks with Fudō, the powerhouse of the Rogue Ninja Group and slashes at the guy many times. Despite all the effort and power Hidan puts into each slash, it's not doing anything against Fudō.

" This is getting boring , your attacks aren't doing anything to me " Fudō said to Hidan as he punches Hidan into a wall.

" You bastard, you're really starting to piss me off here . Just die already ! " Hidan replied.

" It's not my fault your this weak ,hell i'm done fighting a weakling like you. Fuen go dispose of him " Fudō arrogantly said to his comrade.

" Fine by me ! " Fuen replied telepathically as she then draws moths on her map "** Poison Moth Genjutsu** " Fuen chanted as she spreads the area with a poison mist which Hidan inhales causing him to see Kakuzu come and attack him.

" Hidan, i'm going to kill you ! " Kakuzu said to Hidan.

" Please bitch i'm immortal and if you wish to die then so be it " Hidan replied as he blindly slashes at the illusion confusing Fuen and Fudō.

" How can this be possible ? He seems to have no problems trying to kill his partner " Fuen said to Fudō.

" Whatever , let's get him while he's confused " Fudō stated.

" Right ! " Fuen replied as she summons 5 giant spiders using a summoning Jutsu.

" Do you think this gay Genjutsu could stop me ? Fuck this shit ! " Hidan shouted as he breaks out of the Genjutsu stabbing himself in the right arm with his pole and goes to cut all the spiders in half.

" What ? He broke out !" Fuen shouted only to see Hidan behind her.

" Of course i did, i stabbed myself to break out of your Genjutsu you tranny bitch, now die " Hidan shouted as he goes to kill Fuen but Fudō stops him.

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall** " Fudō chanted as he summons a earth wall blocking Hidan's strike from cutting off Fuen's head but the wall breaks after the hit connected .

" I see, you two are really going to be a pain ! " Hidan said to them.

Meanwhile at the other side of the canyon , Kakuzu clashes attacks with Kazuma who is using his Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw to fight on the same level as Kakuzu. Kakuzu pushes back Kazuma and uses Shunshin to move at 1.02 miles per second (3,681 MPH) to appear in front of Kazuma and attempts to hit him with a backhand strike but Kazuma blocks the strike with his claw . Kakuzu slides back from the attack and goes for a karate chop but Kazuma used Shunshin to move at 4,400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) to evade the attack, Kakuzu's chop kicks up a 20 foot high dust cloud.

" You're pretty good, looks like i found myself a decent bounty ! " Kakuzu stated.

" Well hopefully you don't break too easily Kazuma ! " Kazuma replied.

Kakuzu goes to kick Kazuma in the face but the white haired Shinobi uses a diving vertical slash to block the strike and goes for and elbow strike but it's blocked by Kakuzu . Kazuma swings his claw at the Akatsuki members head but Kakuzu uses a chop to block the swing. They continue to clash attacks with each other.

" Enough goddamn it ! " Kazuma shouted as he swings his Triple Blade Claw at Kakuzu but he uses an open palm to block the claw

" You can't cut me with that attack ! " Kakuzu stated.

" Then what about this ? " Kazuma asked as he goes for a head sweeping slash but Kakuzu dodges the attack but is pushed back a few inches away.

Kakuzu comes at Kazuma with a dashing punch and throws a front kick at Kazuma but the white haired Shinobi countered with another head sweeping slash. Kazuma tries to hit Kakuzu with the end of his axe but Kakuzu pushes it back with a palm strike. They continue to clash attacks with each other.

" You're starting to annoying me ! " Kakuzu stated goes to punch through Kazuma but the punch misses as Kazuma dodges the blow which creates a shockwave destroying everything within a 20 foot radius.

Kakuzu states as he charges at Kazuma again and throws a right jab at Kazuma who counters with a lunging slash, Kakuzu then uses a roundhouse kick to knockback Kazuma and kick him into the air with a second kick , Kazuma stays in the air and spins around like a whirlwind and comes at Kakuzu.

" Take this ! " Kazuma shouted as he swings his claw at Kakuzu but Kakuzu dodges the attack and then set Kazuma up for a trap.

" **Water Style: Water Wall**,(水遁・水陣壁_Suiton: Suijinheki) _Kakuzu shoots water from his mouth, The water is blown out in the form of a circle around Kazuma.

" What the hell ? " Kazuma shouted.

" You're finished " Kakuzu replied as he prepares to charge up lightning around his hands.

" **Earth Style: Mud Silhouette** " Fūka chanted as she summons a river of mud towards the Akatsuki member which causes Kakuzu to become immobilized while standing up.

" I can't move !" Kakuzu stated as he struggles to move.

" Now die ! **Flying Swallow: Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw **"Kazuma shouted as he dashes toward Kakuzu with a green glowing claw aimed at Kakuzu's neck .

"** Doton: Domu**_(土遁・土矛__Earth Style: Iron Skin) " _Kakuzu countered as he turns his skin black to block Kazuma's attack not taking a scratch while the force wave alone from the slash cuts down a 500 foot high rock behind Kakuzu.

" You blocked it ! " Kazuma asked surprised to see Kakuzu still standing from a hit like that.

" Had not for my Iron Skin Jutsu, you would of beheaded me for sure " Kakuzu explained to Kazuma feeling on his own neck.

" **Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark **" Fūka chanted as she fires a lightning bolt through his back and through the center of his chest .

" What the hell ? " Kakuzu shouted as he sees a hole through his heart.

" Sorry hun but your done . I sense the Jutsu element you're using , it's Earth right ? Earth is weak against Lightning " Fūka explained to Kakuzu only to get kicked in the face and Kakuzu removes his robe again creating 3 heart monsters.

" How are you still standing without a heart ? " Kazuma asked.

" Because have more than 1 heart, in fact i have 5 hearts " Kakuzu answered.

" What the hell is these creatures ? They each have a foul Chakra to them " Fūka asked the Akatsuki member.

" These are my hearts , they're be the ones to destroy you " Kakuzu answered as his mask each charge up their own attack .

" This isn't good ! " Fūka said to Kazuma .

" It's best we prepare for the worst ! " Kazuma replied.

" **Kantsū Senpū Honō** (貫通旋風の炎 _Piercing Whirlwind Blaze_ ) " Kakuzu chanted as he has his mask charge up Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Lightning Release: False Darkness and Wind Release: Pressure Damage all at the same time to create a massive explosion reminiscent of an atomic blast destroying everything within a 2,000 foot radius blowing up most of the canyon area.

Hidan meanwhile sees the massive explosion from a distance .

" Damn that Kakuzu, is he trying to kill his bounty and make this trip pointless ? I'll be pissed if we came all the way here for nothing and i don't get to sacrifice their bodies " Hidan said to himself as he looks at the explosion from the right half of the battlefield.

" Damn it, these Akatsuki are powerful . They just destroyed most of the battleground with one attack " Fudō said to Fuen.

" We weren't expecting this much power ! " Fuen replied.

" We need to eliminate this immortal freak and aid Lord Kazuma against his opponent " Fudō stated.

" Hey, hey, hey. Don't think you can beat me so easily . I'm far from done " Hidan replied as he goes to attack them.

Back at the blast site . Kakuzu stands with nothing but ruined rocks around him and flames with his 3 masks however Fūka and Kazuma emerge from the ground revealing to escape the explosion last minute .

" Damn that was too close for comfort ! " Fūka said to Kazuma.

" Had not for our **Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu,** we would of died from that blast " Kazuma stated.

" I see, you hid underground from the blast to avoid damage. Not a bad idea " Kakuzu replied.

" Well it's time we stop playing around and get serious " Kazuma said to the Akatsuki member as he pulls out a Shakujō and surrounds it with blue Chakra.

" **Shiki Tenshin** (色転進 _Reaper Transfer_ ) " Fūka chanted as she swings around 5 ribbons of different colors and increases her power and heals minor wounds .

" I see, you plan to get serious now ? Very well then , i plan to kill you guys and restore the heart you just took from me anyways " Kakuzu replied as he prepares to fight the two using their full power.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

Gantenbainne and Leo clash attacks with each other. The afro Arrancar goes to strike Leo with an uppercut but Leo uses Sonído to escape the attack and appear behind him.

" Behind you ! " Leo said to Gantenbainne as he goes to stab him from behind but the black Arrancar moves out the way.

Leo and Gantenbainne clash attacks with each other again . Leo does 40 high speed punches while Gantenbainne dodges the punches using his boxing stance to swirl from the punches. The afro Arrancar comes at Leo with a rising uppercut but the black hair Arrancar dodges the strike as the slash hits a nearby 5 story pillarcausing it to collapse. Gantenbainne throws a series of 30 fast punches in 5 seconds but Leo manages to dodge them.

" Not bad but try this out for size **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins)" _Leo chanted as he creates 5 afterimages of himself moving at 4,525.8 ft per second(3,058 MPH).

" I see, now you're getting serious ,very well then allow me to get serious too " Gantenbainne replied as he dodges a kick from one of the clones.

The afro Arrancar struggles to fight off the 5 clones of Leo while Menis and Aldegor wake up from the beating they took in the hands of Gantenbainne.

" Damn it, we didn't even last a minute against the Privaron " Menis said to Aldegor.

" I can't even move, he hit me so hard that i'm paralyzed from the waist down " Aldegor stated.

" Me too ! " Menis replied.

" Lord Patros is having trouble against his foe , something seems off " Aldegor said to Menis.

" Lord Patros should've dispose of her by now ! " Menis replied.

Meanwhile Patros and Cirucci clash attacks with each other. Patros is now using level 5 Iaido attacks to hold his own against Cirucci's whip strikes. The purple haired Arrancar launches another strike from her whip which is a curved strike but Patros blocks with two hands on his sword.

"** Level 5 Iaido **" Patros chanted as he blasts back Cirucci's whip towards her but she regains control of it and goes for a counter strike swinging the whip upward and coming down like an axe.

" Now die ! " Cirucci shouted as she hits Patros dead on but it's revealed he blocked the strike again with both hands as the attack pushes him down creating a 1 foot diameter crater around him but he manages to push the whip back.

" I got you, **Level 6 Iaido **" Patros chanted as he fires a powerful blast while Cirucci is off guard .

" What the hell ? " Cirucci shouted as she barely has time to dodge as the explosion levels everything within a 450 foot radius taking out 5 10 foot diameter pillars.

Cirucci emerges from the smoke cloud revealing she has small 1st degree burns on her arms and the finger gloves are badly burned.

" You're going to pay for that you asshole ! " Cirucci shouted as she briefly sheathes her blade as a normal Yo Yo and then aims her right hand at Patros.

" What do you plan to do to me ? " Patros asked her.

" I plan to blast you to bits **Bala Ducha** ( _Spanish for Bullet Shower _) " Cirucci chanted as she fires Balas from her hands at a rate of 600 Balas per minute for 20 seconds at Patros which forces the Arrancar to evade using Sonido.

" You're Balas are too slow to catch me ! " Patros taunted .

" Then try these on for size " Cirucci replied as she fires a barrage of Balas at the ground causing the ground to kick up dust around Patros blinding him.

" Bitch ! " Patros shouted as he then hears the Yo Yo blade coming towards him.

" Eat this ! " Cirucci shouted as she goes to cut Patros head off.

" **Negación Escudo** ( _Spanish for Negation __Shield_ ) " Patros chanted as he protect himself in a yellow cube barrier with the same density as Negación dispelling the force of the attack.

" I see, you really have learned Espada level techniques " Cirucci stated.

" I wasn't bluffing when i said i became on par with the Current Espada, an obsolete Espada like you isn't even on the same league as me " Patros stated.

" Don't get so cocky because you caught my love off guard. You had to resort to trickery and dishonorable tactics to win your battle , you could of never beaten Skullak in a real fight , especially if i managed to overpower you on several occasions. Hell you need Iaido 5 just to keep up with 50% of my speed and power , you're nothing like the current Espada " Cirucci explained to Patros.

" How dare you lecture me about cheating ? We're Hollows , we're suppose to be underhanded otherwise we won't be able to fight Shinigami and eat souls besides you're one of the most underhanded fighters in Aizen's army, you have no right to lecture me on mortals you hypocrite " Patros replied.

" Difference between you and me is that i don't have to steal scrolls or rely on my men to do the job you can't accomplish. You knew Skullak was already weakened by Starrk and therefore you made it easy for him to fight in the midst of the riots you started so you can finish him off while he was weakened and off guard didn't you ? " Cirucci stated explaining Patros plan to him.

" Aren't we the bright one ? You hit the nail on the mark , i wanted payback for the humiliation he put me through all these years. You see i can never forgive myself for being too weak to fight a lowlife who relies on a Shinigami's powers. That's why i detested the Espada and Arrancars for such a long time, you puny half breeds are corrupting the purity of the Hollow race and once i gain the Hōgyoku, i plan to break the bonds that force me into this hideous Arrancar form and become the most powerful Vasto Lorde pure blood Hollow in existence. Those who join me would be rid of this virus known as Hollowification while those like you who embrace their Shinigami powers will be slain " Patros explained his plot to Cirucci.

" So you plan to destroy us Arrancars huh ? Don't make me laugh. You're dumb racist rantings are really annoying you know , maybe you're still as brainless as a Gillain . Us Arrancars are the next step in evolution above those cursed Shinigami and those mindless Hollows in Hueco Mundo. You're still stuck in the past with your outdated values, even hating yourself for being an Arrancar because of your blind hatred for the Shinigami . You would never even be half as strong as you are without Shinigami powers but if you hate Arrancars so much, LET ME START BY GETTING RID OF YOU FOR KILLING SKULLAK ! " Cirucci explained to Patros as she then snaps into an intense fury as she swings her whip at him pushing him back.

Meanwhile Leo and Gantenbainne continue to clash attacks with each other. Gantenbainne fires a Balas from his left hand which hits the first Leo. Leo then sends one of his clones to strike Gantenbainne with a double hammerfist strike but the afro Arrancar goes to block with both hands up high and struggles to block the attack. The third clone comes at Gantenbainne with a punch aimed at his neck but the afro Arrancar kicks the 3rd one and blast the clone he's holding with Bala blasting it's head off. The fourth and fifth clone comes from behind come at Gantenbainne but the black Arrancar does a spinning roundhouse kick killing both clones.

" How long are you going to play games ? " Gantenbainne asked.

" Not bad, you took on all my **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins) _at once , you really are on the level of an Espada however your power could only bring you so far , i still have the speed edge " Leo answered.

" Then try this on for size ! " Gantenbainne stated as he fires a Bala at Leo that explodes before hitting him blinding him. The afro Arrancar also he does a series of 40 punches at Leo but Leo dodges the punches despite not being able to see.

" I see, you wish to blind me so i can be open to attack, not happening " Leo replied as he dodges a uppercut aimed at his head again, Leo gets a cut on his cheek.

" He's too fast for my strikes to hit ,even blinded his speed and reflexes are better than my own " Gantenbainne said to himself.

" That was too close. His punches are getting stronger , had it connected fully, he would've taken my head right off " Leo said to himself.

Gantenbainne sidesteps a fast punch from Leo's left arm then ducks down to avoid a horizontal slash aimed at his neck as Leo cuts down another 5 story building size pillar in front of them. Gantenbainne goes for a counter strike and kicks Gantenbainne in the stomach sending him flying through another building size pillar.

" Not a bad kick. You got some strength for a little man such as yourself " Gantenbainne said to Leo as he wipes the blood off his lip.

" This small frame of mines is what makes me so fast and skilled for stealth, i'm 5'5" and 130 lbs while your 6'7" and 266 lbs . You can never catch me with such a lumbering frame even if we were even in speed " Leo stated.

" Well if i can't keep up with you, i'll just have to overpower you then " Gantenbainne replied as he goes for a cross punch right towards Leo's head with the trench knife but Leo uses his knuckle to block the strike. Gantenbainne goes to punch him in the stomach with his left fist but the black haired Arrancar blocks the hit with his left palm and he grabs him.

" You're mine ! " Leo shouted as he plunges his right hand through Gantenbainne 's chest but the strike only does light damage to him and leaves a slight cut on Gantenbainne's chest due to the density of the Hierro.

" You shouldn't have celebrated so soon ! " Gantenbainne replied as he punches Leo in the stomach " Uno ! " Gantenbainne chanted as he makes Leo cough up blood " Dos " Gantenbainne chanted as he hits him with a left uppercut and then does 97 more punches within 10 seconds " **Ciento **(_Spanish for One Hundred _) " Gantenbainne chanted as he does a downward punch and smashes Leo into the ground causing a 300 foot radius .

The smoke clear up to reveal Leo has blood coming out of his head from light cut on his forehead and a light cut on his chest.

" Not bad , you certainly have power but let's see how you fare against this attack " Leo stated as he charges up a green Cero.

" Very well then ! " Gantenbainne replied as he charges up an orange Cero.

Both guys fire their Ceros at the same time causing a massive 400 foot radius explosion .

Meanwhile Patros and Cirucci continue their clash with each other . Patros is on the defensive as he struggles to overcome Cirucci's attacks.

"** Level 1 Iaido **" Patros chanted as he fires 10 blasts from his sheathe and sword which are enough to blind Cirucci.

" Hahahhaha! Do you think you can beat me with such weak attacks ?" Cirucci asked only to see Patros behind her with Sonído.

"** Level 7 ****Iaido** " Patros chanted as he fires a blast towards Cirucci but the purple hair Arrancar blocks the attack with her whip.

" That was pathetic ! " Cirucci shouted as she swings her whip at high speeds that hit Partos left shoulder giving him a mild gash through his Hierro.

" ARRGH ! Bitch ! " Patros shouted as he holds his shoulder.

" Now to crave you to bits ! " Cirucci shouted as she throws her bladed whip towards the blue haired Arrancar .

" TAKE THIS ! **Iaido level 10** " Patros shouted as he fires a massive blast of energy from his sword which hits the whip and forces it back to Cirucci.

" Damn it ! He's pushing back my attack ! " Cirucci said to herself as she's pushed back 50 feet but she manages to hold her hilt with two hands and manages to cut the blast in half with all her strength.

" Damn, not even a Iaido 10 did the trick, how strong is this bitch ? " Patros said to himself.

" Come on, i haven't gotten serious yet , if this all the power you have on level 10 , i'm not that worried " Cirucci arrogantly taunted.

" Lowly little Arrancar slut, don't get overconfident you whore. You might get the impression that we're on the same level but we're not. Before i was forced into this cursed half breed army, i was killing Arrancars like you and enjoying you guys as a meal. Before you Arrancars even showed up, i was killing Shinigami left and right before you were even born . I lived for over 1,000 years as an Adjuchas and i waited far too long to obtain the throne King of Hueco Mundo that i refuse to allow anyone to deny me that power, let alone a Shinigami " Patros explained to Cirucci.

" You're an old fool Patros, the reason you never became king is that you're weak . You were never met to become king in the first place, it's pathetic how you cling to the past but now i understand everything about you. I almost feel pity for how worthless you really are and on normal conditions i might even spare you given your not even worth killing but what you done to my beloved Skullak, i'll never forgive you. I'll just break you then destroy you slowly and painfully because let's face it , you're not even in the same league as Zommari " Cirucci arrogantly taunted.

" How dare you mock me ? I hate your kind the most, the brats who are spoiled by Aizen . How dare you insult my power ? I'm the almighty Patros, the future king of Hueco Mundo and once i go the the World of the living and force that worthless Shinigami to reactivate the Hōgyoku, i'll be the new God of Hueco Mundo. No one can stop me , neither that incompetent moron Barragan or that Shinigami bastard Aizen and i'll use that power as King to eliminate all wielders of the dreaded Zanpakutō " Patros explained to Cirucci.

" You're so full of shit. You're nothing more but a hypocrite, you hate Shinigami yet you're very skilled with a Zanpakutō and you claim they're all inferior yet you need them to become the King of Hueco Mundo. Also you overpowering Kisuke Urahara of all people, hahahaha . You're barely half the power of a Captain's Bankai at most, a powerhouse like Kisuke would eat you for lunch. Between him, the Captain Commander, the former Captain of Squad 10 and Lord Aizen, Kisuke is one of the most powerful Shinigmai to ever exist . Even the current Primera Espada can't beat someone like him, what thinks a lowly maggot like you could ever do such a thing ? " Cirucci taunted as she mocks Patros.

" THAT'S ENOUGH ! I'm tired of those who mock me , for all my life i was ridiculed, they say i wouldn't become King of Hueco Mundo. I'll show you all the power of Patros , i'll make sure you guys learn to fear my name and i'll start by crushing you and shutting you up once and for all by going back to the power i once had before Aizen placed this abomination on me called a Zanpakutō " Patros shouted as he goes on a rant while pulling out his sword " **Pollute Gerifalte **(_Spanish for_ _Gyrfalcon_) " Patros chanted as armor covers Patros' upper body and he grows his mask over all but the upper-right side of his head. It also transforms his right arm into a hinge-like copy of his sealed Zanpakutō. His left arm, while appearing the same, opens at the middle.

" Someone is pissed off right now !" Cirucci grinned.

" This is my Maximum power ! " Partos taunted.

" Fine then , time to kill you at maximum power ! " Cirucci shouted as she swings her whip at full force.

" **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros chanted as he fires a Cero like blast from his left arm opens in the same manner as his normal attacks hitting the whip and knocking back Cirucci as the explosion releases a 660 foot radius explosion.

Meanwhile Leo and Gantenbainne are staring down each other as they see the explosion.

" That fool , he's nothing more but the problem . Hopefully you're friend kills him off " Leo said to the afro Arrancar.

" So you can have the Hōgyoku ? Why do you want that Hōgyoku ? " Gantenbainne asked him.

" Isn't it obvious, it's so i can finally liberate Las Noches from the thousands of years of monarchy that ruled it with an iron fist . We been fighting an unnecessary war with the Shinigami for many years and the people who run Hueco Mundo have been using that fear to control the masses such as yourself . I hope as King of Hueco Mundo , we can coexist with the Shinigami and we can live peacefully without our brothers being slain " Leo explained to Gantenbainne.

" You're delusional, you think the Soul Society would ever see us anything more than mindless creatures . I already know the truth about you Leo, you're merely lying to all of us trying to manipulate us into going against Aizen all so you can rule Hueco Mundo . Aizen told us the truth about you, you wish to sell us out to the Shinigami no sooner you take power " Gantenbainne explained to Leo.

" No , that's not true . You're being lied to by Sosuke Aizen , Aizen doesn't care about us Arrancars or Hollows and neither did Barragan . I'm trying to liberate us from tyranny so we can make our Society more civilized like the Soul Society. Aizen 's war is only going to lead to more Hollows and we can end up like the Quncies, i'm trying to save you guys from the real villains " Leo stated.

" I heard enough of your lies , Aizen would never betray us. He improved our lives and he's a great leader , besides i can never forgive you for killing my friend Skullak . You need to pay for that " Gantenbainne replied.

" I guess it can't be helped. I can't have anyone stand in my way of liberating Hueco Mundo, i apologize for the death of Skullak but i must do whatever it takes to expose the lies Aizen has put in your head and overthrow this government " Leo stated as he clashes his knuckle blades together " **Sneak Oculta del** **Tigre** (_Spanish for Hidden Tiger )_ " Leo chanted as he releases his Zanpakutō

The smoke clears up to reveal Leo has transformed. Leo's Hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket becomes a black trench coat with white stripes with a hood covering most of his skull mask. His feet becomes fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows are covered in a black fur. The most pronounced change is the two wrist guards on his wrists that has retractable forearm blades and black gloves with retractable finger blade claws. On the upper side of the wrist guards is a small barrel similar to a hidden gun with a crossbow like weapon on his back held by a holster.

" I see, so you decided to become serious ? " Gantenbainne asked.

" I'm sorry Gantenbainne , but i need to end this fast ! " Leo answered as he uses Sonído to move at 32083.3 ft/sec(21,875 MPH) and slashes the afro Arrancar across the face cutting his cheek with a retractable claw blade from his right hand giving him a light cut.

" Damn it ! " Gantenbainne shouted as he feels on his cheek and realizes he doesn't feel too well.

" My retractable claws are tipped with a poison that slows down the body functions, the deeper my blade cuts, the less agile you become " Leo explained to Gantenbainne as he dashes at the black Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>**Amegakure**

Aizen, Madara , Gin , Tōusen, Pain and Konan watch how well organized the Arrancar Army is from behind the scenes.

" That Zetsu clone you produced to take the place of Skullak was a brilliant diversion " Aizen said to Madara.

" Combined with the illusion of the Hōgyoku caused by Kyōka Suigetsu , we fooled them good " Madara replied.

" You're at it again , anti ya Captain Aizen ? " Gin asked him.

" I'm surprised you let the rebels believe that they kill Skullak and stole the Hōgyoku " Tōusen answered.

" With your power, you could of killed the rebels right off the bat with Skullak , why go through all the work ? " Pain asked him.

" It's simple , it's the test the strength and unity of the Arrancar army as well as the value of the Privaron Espada " Aizen answered.

" Your group seems to be the most impressive " Konan stated.

" Regardless this adventure is pretty entertaining " Madara replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Rain Land of Fire border**

Kakuzu struggles to fight two people at once as both Fūka and Kazuma manage to hold their own against Kakuzu .

" **Wind Style: Pressure Damage** _(_風遁・圧害_Fūton: Atsugai)_" Kakuzu chanted as the wind beast fires a wind blast towards Kazuma .

" **Fire Style :Fireball Jutsu **" Fūka chanted as she shoots a fireball overpowering the wind blast and the fireball heads towards the wind mask.

"** Water Style : Ripping Torrent **" Kakuzu chanted as he fires a water blast going close to the fireball to negate the attack and protect the fire mask.

" **Earth Style : Mudslide **" Kazuma chanted as he slams both his hands on the ground and sends a tidal wave of mud towards Kakuzu.

" **Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness **" Kakuzu countered as he has his lightning mask fire a lightning bolt beam that tears through the wave cutting it in half and almost hitting Kazuma.

" **Wind Style: Swirling Wind Ball **" Fūka countered as she shoots a wind ball from her mouth negating the lightning blasts and the wind blast heads towards Kakuzu

" **Fire Style: Searing Pain **" Kakuzu chanted as he fires a fire blast from his firemask towards Fūka .

"** Water Style: Stormy Blockade **" Fūka chanted as he fires a water wave from the sky to cancel out the attack.

"Not bad " Kakuzu stated.

Meanwhile Hidan has his own troubles fighting Fudō and Fuen. Hidan goes to slash Fudō again but the attack has no effect on Fudo's rock hard skin.

" Come on now, do you really think slashing enough times would dent my skin ? You stand no chance " Fudō arrogantly taunted as he punches Hidan 500 feet into another rock.

" **Earth Style : Cave Creation Jutsu **" Fuen chanted as she draws on scroll creating a 400 foot diameter ,100 foot high cave around Hidan " Fudō now " Fuen stated.

" Right ! **Earth Style: Rock Breaker Jutsu **" Fudō chanted as he claps his hands together and the cave explodes then collapses causing a cave in with thousands of rocks falling and crushing Hidan.

Hidan bust out of the rubble covered with blood and pissed off at his attackers. Hidan's skull severely bashed in and even as a small chunk of brain matter hanging out of his skull.

" YOU ASSHOLES ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS ! " Hidan shouted as he is still standing even after his skull got cracked.

" What is it going to take to kill him ? " Fuen asked.

" I don't know, i'm not sure i can keep this up for much longer " Fudō answered.

Meanwhile Kakuzu is having trouble with Kazuma and Fūka as his attacks keep getting countered by the duo.

" **Water Style: Stormy Blockade** " Fūka chanted as she creates a wave of water from the sky .

" Damn it ! " Kakuzu shouted as he struggles to hold back the torrent of the water blasts " **Doton: Domu**_(_土遁・土矛_Earth Style: Iron Skin) " _Kakuzu countered as he turns his skin black to block against the water blast.

" **Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder **" Fūka chanted as he fires a lightning wave towards Kakuzu who is drenched with water combined his Earth Style Jutsu .

" That wrench ! " Kakuzu said to himself as he's about to get hit but his lightning mask covers itself with lightning to absorb the attack protecting Kakuzu.

" Damn it ! " Fūka shouted.

" Nice tactic but i'm afraid it was going to work ! " Kakuzu replied as he dashes towards her with his fist covered in a thick black layer of skin.

" **Wind Release Stream **" Kazuma chanted as he fires a powerful blast of wind pushing back Kakuzu 1,000 feet away and hits the wall.

Kakuzu gets back up and is angry from having to deal with two foes at the same time.

" You're really starting to annoy me ! " Kakuzu said to the both of them .

Back at the other side of the battlefield , Hidan struggles to take on two rogue Ninjas .

" Time to die ! " Hidan shouted as he dashes towards Fuen to cut her up but Fudō stops him.

" **Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears **" Fudō chanted as he summons spikes from the ground that impales Hidan through the neck and chest but it doesn't do anything more but piss him off even more.

" Damn you assholes ! " Hidan shouted as he struggles to move .

" **Earth Style: Antlion **" Fudō chanted as he uses the ground to suck Hidan into middle of a large pit and then he's trapped with his head sticking out.

"** Water style: Waterfall Basin** " Fuen chanted as she creates a wave of water that drowns Hidan.

" Damn it ! I can't swim ! " Hidan shouted as he struggles to move .

" Time to end this **Earth Style : Mud River** " Fudō chanted as he turns all the water around Hidan into Mud.

" **Earth Style :Rock Solidification Jutsu **" Fuen chanted as she turns the watery mud into solid rock burying Hidan under 10 feet of rock and mud.

" That takes care of that guy ! " Fudō said to Fuen as he's worn out from fighting Hidan.

" I'm worn out, let's wait for Kazuma to finish his fight " Fuen stated.

" I agree, we need a break after the guy we fought ! " Fudō replied.

Meanwhile Kakuzu gets up and has his hearts gather up for another attack.

" No more games , time fore the both of you to die " Kakuzu said to his enemies .

" If that's the case , then allow us to use our strongest attacks as well " Fūka stated as she creates 5 clones and each of them use their own strongest attack.

" Let's end this ! " Kazuma replied as he spins around his staff like a fan creating a tornado around him .

" **Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark **" one Fūka clone chanted as she fires a massive lighting blasts .

"** Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance **"another Fūka clone chanted as she fires a massive cyclone blast.

"** Earth Style: Mud Silhouette** " the third clone chanted as she fires a massive wave of mud.

" **Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent** " the fourth clone chanted as she fires a snake shaped water blast.

" **Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu** " The final clone chanted as she fires a dragon shaped fireball.

All of her attacks then go towards the real Fūka and she fuses it to form a rainbow colored compressed sphere in her right hand.

" This is all the powers i have absorbed from all the Shinobi i killed **Gogyō Gekido** ( 五行の激怒 _Five Elements Fury_ ) " Fūka chanted as she blows a kiss which propels the compressed ball of energy into a powerful rainbow colored beam .

" Take this **Kaminokaze Kyūokaiten **(神の風球を回転 _Divine Wind Rotating Sphere _) " Kazuma chanted as he throws his staff like a shuriken which transforms into a compressed rotating sphere with a sharp edge similar to Rasenshuriken to fuse with Fūka's attack.

" **Kantsū Senpū Honō** **Seinen**(貫通旋風の炎成年 _Piercing Whirlwind Blaze Torrent_) " Kakuzu countered as he fires Water Style : Ripping Torrent from his hands, Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness from his Lightning Mask , Wind Style: Pressure Damage from his Wind Mask , and Fire Style : Searing Pain from his fire mask to make a powerful blast .

The attacks collide creating a 4,500 radius leveling the entire battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Prison<strong>

The prison has been taken back by the Arrancar army and all rebellion against Aizen has been crushed for the time being . 135 Prisoners were killed in the fighting and 297 of them were injured . The Arrancar army lost none of it's members and the only one hurt was Niggre Padruoc.

" Looks like the prison riots have ended ! " Rudbornn said to the Fracciónes and other there.

" Just when things were starting to get interesting here for once " Yammy replied.

" We kicked some major ass today ! " Menoly stated cheerful about being able to show off their skills.

" Indeed, Lord Aizen would be so proud of us ! " Loly replied as she hugs her friend.

Meanwhile Barrgan's Fracciónes look at Niggre being carried away in a stretcher .

" What a weak moron, serves him right for being such a lazy piece of shit " Ggio said to his friends.

" What was Lord Barragan even thinking letting someone as weak as him be one of the Fracciónes ? " Findor asked.

" Not to mention he's ugly as hell, not as handsome as me ! " Charlotte replied.

" You're not handsome, you're repulsive ! " Ggio shouted only to get slapped across the face.

" Watch your mouth honey buns ! " Charlotte stated.

" It's sad the riots ended so quickly, it wasn't even a half hour long " Choe said to his friends.

" What did you expect ? These prisoners are all rusty in combat skill and most of them are only slightly stronger than a Menos Grande anyways, these guys are among the lowest levels of Arrancar in the army and also the most rebellious and animistic " Avirama explained to his friends.

" These guys are more of a liability to us than to the enemy given how disobedient they are to Aizen " Ggio replied.

Meanwhile Harribel's Fracción are busy arguing over who killed the most prisoners with a stack of severed heads with them. Each Fracciónes have a pile of 10 severed heads and they're fighting over the 31st head.

" I decapitated him first ! " Apache shouted.

" No i did ! " Mila shouted.

"Both are you are so rude, making this into a game . Harribel wouldn't be too happy about this " Sun Sun stated.

" You're the one to talk, you're the one who started cutting people's heads off " Apache shouted.

" Well i need to put you girls in your place and prove i'm the best " Sun Sun stated.

" Why you dirty little bitches ! " Mila replied as her and Apache jump Sun Sun and get into a comical fight with Sun Sun sliding out and avoiding them as they beat each other up.

Meanwhile Nnoitra and Tesra watch the prisoner Arrancars being dragged back to prison in handcuffs by Rudbornn.

" You did well today Tesra ! " Nnoitra said to Tesra.

" Thank you Master Nnoitra ! " Tesra replied.

" Those stupid fools thought they can rebel against Aizen ? Hah, they didn't even put up a decent fight " Nnoitra stated.

" I didn't really need much effort against them, especially when i was in release form " Tesra replied.

Meanwhile Rudbornn and his Calaveras carry the Arrancar prisoners back to the cell blocks.

" Give the report to Sosuke Aizen that all the prisoners have been detained " Rudbornn said to his group.

" What do you plan to do ? " one of the Calaveras asked.

" I'm going to recover Patros and Leos bodies the hard way " Rudbornn answered as he uses Sonído to go hunt down Patros .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Cirucci struggles to fight against Patros release form while still in her sealed sword form. Cirucci uses Sonído to dodge a few Balas fired from Patros's release from claws only to see Patros behind her with a Sonído.

" **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros chanted as he fires a Cero like blast from his left arm hitting Cirucci from behind burning her back and knocking her back 500 feet away into a pile of rocks. Cirucci gets back up an lashes out her whip .

" Take this ! " Cirucci shouted as she swings her whip towards Patros .

" Please that's nowhere near enough !" Patros taunted as he fires a weak blast which is more than enough to knock Cirucci's whip around causing it to spiral out of control and smash into several pillars .

" Damn it ! " Cirucci shouted.

" My apologizes , i simply can't control my strength in this form " Patros stated.

" You're pretty talkative Patros , what the hell do you mean ? " Cirucci asked him.

" Meaning a lowly former Espada like you stands no chance against me " Patros answered as he fires another blast at her which Cirucci blocks against using her whip which pushes her back 500 feet away.

" Damn, he's much stronger than he was before , i wasn't expecting him to wield so much power " Cirucci said to herself as she jumps in the air and swings her blade at him again and hits his shoulder however the whip blade only does a very light gash on his Hierro while the shockwave levels everything within a 200 foot radius .

" What, was that all you got ? " Patros asked as he shoots a powerful blast at Cirucci which forces her to dodge.

" No, this is ! " Cirucci replied as she charges up a Cero within her whip and goes to attack Patros.

" Let's see what you got former Espada ! " Patros replied as he charges up his attack .

" This is a technique taught by me by the man you killed , i'll use it to kill you **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Cirucci chanted as she swings her whip towards Patros that then releases a purple Cero wave from her whip

" **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros countered as he fires a Cero like blast from his left arm in the same manner as his normal attacks hitting the whip the explosion releases a 660 foot radius explosion and the whip shatters to bits .

Meanwhile Leo is easily overpowering Gantenbainne and moving so fast that the afro Arrancar can't get enough space to release his Zanpakutō.

" Damn him, he's moving too fast , i can't keep up with him in this state nor can i draw my true power as long as he continues his assault " Gantenbainne said to himself as he tries to block another blow from Leo's claws .

" You're moving far too slow to block my attacks ! " Leo stated as he kicks the black Arrancar through several pillars .

" Damn it ! " Gantenbainne shouted as he gets back up only to see Leo standing in front of him.

" You're done ! " Leo said to his friend .

" I'm far from done ! " Gantenbainne replied as he goes to do a roundhouse kick but Leo easily blocks it with his right forearm.

" That kick is too slow ! " Leo stated as he backhands the black Arrancar 500 feet away but the Former Espada recovers only to see the black haired Arrancar in front him.

" Shit ! " Gantenbainne shouted as he's punched in the face by Leo and sent flying 500 feet away.

" You're far too slow to counter my movements ! " Leo replied as he kicks the Arrancar into the ground.

" He might be faster and stronger than me but i can still block his strikes, i know it " Gantenbainne said to himself only to see Leo behind him

" **Pistola Oculta **( _Spanish for Hidden Gun _) " Leo chanted as he fires a very small but incredibly fast Bala so fast it doesn't even make the distinctive Bala sound of a normal Bala and shoots it at the upper back of Gantenbainne. Leo blows on the very small 9 mm barrel attached to his wrist guard .

" Damn it ! " Gantenbainne shouted as blood covers his back from the bullet hole size wound on his back.

" My **Pistola Oculta **( _Spanish for Hidden Gun _) is a highly effective close range killing weapon part of my Resurrección. It fires a Bala 10 times smaller than a normal Bala but also 10 times faster and has greater penetration power. The best thing about this weapon is that it's silenced and leaves not a single sound trace , it was this weapon along with my speed in my Resurrección i was originally the chief of Exequias back when it was called **Policía Secreta y Grupos de Ejecución **(_Spanish for Secret Police and Execution Forces )._Your skills aren't the same as they were back as an Espada , i guess being a Privaron for so long has left your skills stagnant, such a shame " Leo explained to Gantenbainne.

" I see, i guess i have no choice but to go full power then. I have been slipping for a while but i'm still not going to allow myself to lose to someone who isn't even an Espada " Gantenbainne replied as he transforms his body " **Dragra** (龍拳 _Dragon Fist_)" Gantenbainne chanted as his arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail, giving him an appearance similar to an armadillo. He pulls his mask fragment over his eyes in combat.

" I see, you stepped your game up ! " Leo stated.

" Let's see how well you do against this attack !" Gantenbainne replied as he charges up and fires a massive yellow blast of energy which hits Leo and pushes him back 1,000 feet with a single blast wounding the Arrancar and causing light burns on Leo's face and back.

" Not bad Former Espada, now the real fight begins " Leo stated as he charges at the black Arrancar .

" I'll end this rebellion once and for all ! " Gantenbainne replied as he charges towards Leo.

Back at the blast site , Cirucci is revealed to be alive but her upper body is covered with mild burns and the upper half of her clothing gone with only her bra left but it's badly burned.

" It seems like that's all the Privaron Espada got , ha how pathetic ! " Patros arrogantly laughed.

" You're a fool Patros, did you forget that i haven't even gotten started yet . You forget we Privaron Espadas also have a release form " Cirucci answered as she picks up her Yo Yo.

" Like it'll make a difference in a fight. I'm way stronger than any lowly Arrancar out there , i killed myself a pathetic excuse of a Vasto Lorde . I was known as the most powerful Adjuchas back in the days of Hueco Mundo and soon my power would be far greater than even Sosuke Aizen. You can't stop me and you will soon join that lowly maggot in hell " Patros arrogantly explained to Cirucci.

" That lowly maggot you killed was my boyfriend and lover Skullak , I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT ! " Cirucci shouted as she **"Rip Off** **Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow _)" Cirucci chants as large wings sprout from Cirucci's back, with each having ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws.

" What difference does your Resurrección make ? You can never .. " Patros taunted only to see the wind released from the wings as it cuts down 10 pillars around Cirucci and creates a mild gash on Patros face in release form.

" What's wrong , can't handle the Reiatsu of my Resurrección ? I originally intended to kill you without releasing your power but you grew a bit stronger . I'm going to crush you and slice you up to bits then feed your scattered remains to your friends before i got them as well " Cirucci shouted as she comes at Patros.

" You arrogant little bitch, you think you can beat me,allow me to show you the difference in our power **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros chanted as he fires a Cero like blast from his left arm hitting Cirucci but the blast is easily cancelled out by Cirucci's wings "What ? "

" Fool, you can't beat me, the spiritual particles around the edges of Golondrina's wings vibrate at a rate of roughly 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, i can easily tear Cero's to bits with this power " Cirucci explained to Patros.

" Damn it ! " Patros shouted as he charges up his next attack only to see Cirucci in front of him.

" **Ala Cortadola** (_Spanish for Wing Cutter) " _Cirucci chanted as she extends her large wings out like a giant blade hitting Patros shoulder and easily shredding through his Hierro .

" ARRRGH! " Patros screamed as the wings go through his shoulder like a chainsaw but Cirucci pulls out leaving a deep gash on the shoulder . The blue haired Arrancars flinches in pain as a geyser of blood shoots out of his arm.

" It hurts doesn't it ? You're no match for me and i'm going to enjoy ripping you up to peices " Cirucci taunted as she goes to attack Patros again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Rain Land of Fire border**

Fūka and Kazuma are revealed to be alive from the explosion however both are worn out from the explosion from using too much Chakra, while Kakuzu lies on the ground with apparently no hearts left . Kakuzu lies within a 373 foot diameter,102 feet crater with the explosion producing 4.8 Kilotons of TNT which vaporized 137,000 meters ^3 of rock from the blast.

" He's dead ! " Kazuma said to Fūka.

" Not quite , he still has a bit of life force left in him, mind i suck out what's left of his Chakra ? " Fūka asked.

" Be my guess, we need to finish these guys off and make sure they never get back up " Kazuma answered.

" Very well then, after i'm done with that guy, i'll replenish the team the only way i know how " Fūka stated.

" I look forward to it ! " Kazuma replied as he watches Fūka head towards the fallen Akatsuki member while he pick up his staff.

Fūka picks Kakuzu and then grabs his head and tugs on the mask.

" You must be a very handsome man underneath that mask , allow me to give you my final parting gift " Fūka said to Kakuzu as she removes the mask on to see hundreds of gray fibers coming out of him " ARRGGH! "

" Got you !" Kakuzu stated as he grabs her and gets back up easily overpowering the weakened Fūka.

" Impossible, you barely were alive , how can you still have so much Chakra ? " Fūka asked shocked to see Kakuzu still alive.

" I used my Iron Skin Jutsu last second to block it and to negate the lightning blast power, i needed to use my lightning mask to shield me from the lightning blast at a price of it's life. I then waited for you to come here and try to finish me off and now you're trapped " Kakuzu explained to Fūka.

" You bastard , i'll make you pay ! " Fūka shouted as she goes to shoot fireball from her mouth.

" **Jiongu** (地怨虞 _Earth Grudge Fear_ ) " Kakuzu chanted as he grows 8 large tentacles from his back with each tentacle made of thousands of fibers as strong as piano wires which hold Fūka in place.

" Fūka no ! " Kazuma shouted as he rushes to save her coming at Kakuzu with his staff.

" You're in my way ! " Kakuzu replied as he has his fire and wind mask shoot powerful energy beams that knock back Kazuma 1,000 feet.

" No ! It can't end like this ! " Fūka stated.

" You're an incredible woman who lived a long life like me , your ability to use all 5 elements are very similar to my own . If anything that technique you wield was the First Hokage's wife specialty Jutsu . **Shiki Tenshin** (色転進 _Reaper Transfer_ ) allows you to use all 5 basic elements at the exact same time without diminishing the power of either Jutsu however given your power pales in comparison to Mito, you need to steal bodies to keep this Jutsu up and you use the energy you absorbed from the foes you seduced to keep the life force going. You must be the descendant of the Uzumaki clan or rather one of the few survivors of the destruction of the Land of whirlpools " Kakuzu explained to the red haired vixen.

" How do you know that much about the Uzumaki clan ? The Uzumaki clan has been destroyed for 30 years and most of the secrets of it were buried . I was 30 years old when i watched my village burn to the ground and i stole the remaining secrets to survive these years as a nomad . How old are you ? " Fūka asked him.

" I'm 92 years old , i survived by eating the hearts of powerful Shinobi that i was the only one to fight the First Hokage and live " Kakuzu answered.

" I see , no wonder you know so much about the Uzumaki Clan , however i won't let you kill me " Fūka replied as she charges her whole body with electricity damaging Kakuzu and stunning him.

" What are you doing ? You have no way of releasing that power of yours without the ability to weave hand signs or move your hands or body " Kakuzu questioned.

" Isn't obvious, i plan to kill myself and take you with me , i refuse to allow the Akatsuki to know the secrets of my clan " Fūka replied as she glows with lightning around her body.

Meanwhile Kazuma overheard what Fūka said from a distance and rushes to stop her .

" Stop this Fūka, you're not met to go down like this ! " Kazuma said to her as he rushes to save her only to see a glowing blue light blinding him.

The light clears up to reveal Kakuzu has some burns on his skin however he's now holding Fūka's heart in his hand.

" Damn...it ! " Fūka shouted as she fails down to the ground and dies on the spot while Kakuzu swallows Fūka's still beating heart and then grows back his Lightning mask on his back.

" FUKA ! " Kazuma shouted as he watches in horror as Kakuzu then licks the blood off his face.

" That was delicious, that woman had a good amount of Chakra in her . I feel more powerful now ,such a shame i have to kill you, we could've gotten along very well " Kakuzu said to the lifeless corpse of Fūka.

" You bastard , you'll pay for killing her !" Kazuma shouted as he goes to attack Kakuzu.

" I see, you wish to fight me ? Prefect given i only need one more heart and i should be feeling fine " Kakuzu replied as he prepares to fight Kazuma .

Meanwhile Fudō and Fuen emerge from the Earth wall they created to shield themselves from the explosion when they sense that Fūka has died .

" Damn it, Fūka and Kazuma almost blasted us to kingdom come. Had not for my Earth wall, we would've been toast " Fudō said to Fuen .

" I can't sense Fūka ! " Fuen stated.

" She's dead ! " Fudō replied.

" Damn it ! I never thought someone as old and powerful like her would die of all people, she's even more powerful than you " Fuen stated.

" Only in Ninjutsu, my strength and Taijutsu are far higher than hers though. Either way we can now get payback on the bastard who killed her " Fudō said to Fuen only to feel a shaking beneath the ground.

Suddenly the ground explodes with a crimson aura coming from the 10 foot diameter hole as Hidan jumps back up.

" YOU GUYS HAVE REALLY PISSED ME OFF ! HOW DARE YOU RUIN THIS BEAUTIFUL FACE WITH DIRT ? THANKS TO YOU ASSHOLES, I HAVE DIRT IN MY FUCKING THROAT ! " Hidan shouted in intense fury as he goes for the attack.

" I thought we had him for sure last time ! " Fuen stated.

" Don't worry, he won't make it past this attack **Earth Style: Stone Plate Coffin **" Fudō chanted as he creates two massive rock plates and then traps Hidan within a rock dome .

"** Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu **_(_呪術・死司憑血_Curse Jutsu: Ceremony of Death" _Hidan chanted as he draws a blood circle and licks the blood on his scythe.

" Time for my strongest attack ! " Fuen chanted as she generates hundred of sharp earth spears and then scatter them to the dome "** Earth Style:Rock Lance Rain Laceration Jutsu **" Fuen chanted as she throws 250 spikes into the dome hit Hidan directly and destroy the dome.

" There, now he's done for ! " Fudō laughed only to notice his rock armor is breaking " What ? " Fudō asked himself only to see blood gush out everywhere around his body " ARRGH! "

" Fudō ! " Fuen shouted as she watches Fudō fall to the ground as Hidan emerges out of the rubble with spears impaling his arms and legs and upper body.

" How did you ? Impossible, my rock armor was penetrated but how ? " Fudō asked.

" You fell for my trap you dumb piece of shit . When i scratched you with my scythe earlier, i was able to ingest your blood . Now you're soul is linked to mine and whatever pain i feel, you feel as well " Hidan explained to Fudō.

" Damn it, you planned this from the start ! " Fudō shouted as he struggles to move with blood covering his body and him coughing up blood.

" Fudo, you bastard ! " Fuen shouted as she rushes to stab Hidan but the white haired Jashinist grabs her rock spear and stabs himself through his left arm.

" ARRGGHGGGH ! " Fudō screamed in pain as a hole opens up on his left arm.

" Fudō ! " Fuen shouted as she watches Fudō get hurt.

" Try to hurt me again and your friend is dead " Hidan said to Fuen.

" What do you want ? " Fuen asked.

" Nothing, i just want to kill the both of you for what you did to me " Hidan answered as he takes out a retractable pike.

" No , stop it ! " Fudō begged as Fuen stares helplessly at what Hidan is about to do.

" I can't do anything to save him, damn it ! " Fuen said to herself as Hidan stabs himself with the pike in the heart causing Fudō to die.

" ARRCGGUHWARGUGHHRAGH !" Fudō screamed in agony as blood then shoots out his chest cavity, mouth and nose and he drops to the floor losing half of the blood in his body in 10 seconds, killing him almost instantly.

" Fudō ! " Fuen shouted as she watches him drop dead.

" Damn, that felt good !" Hidan moaned as he removes the pike from his chest .

" YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS !**Earth Style:Rock Lance Rain Laceration Jutsu **" Fuen chanted as she throws 250 spikes towards Hidan .

" Now this is fun ! **SouruHanto**_(_ソウルハント_Soul Hunt)" _Hidan shouted as he launches a series of powerful slashes that cut up all the spears and then uses Shunshin to appear behind Fuen.

" Damn... it ! " Fuen stated as she's decapitated from the last strike and she drops to the ground.

" Boy these guys were worthy of sacrifice , i had some fun here. Now for the prayer ceremony " Hidan said to himself.

Meanwhile Kazuma and Kakuzu are fighting with each other. Kazuma blocks the first tentacle with his Chakra enhanced staff and dodges the next two tentacles.

" Fuen , Fudō. They were killed as well ! " Kazuma said to Kakuzu.

" Hidan must of disposed of them well , that manic has no restraints and would attack without strategy however he 's incapable of dying . Your friends must of underestimated Hidan and wasted all their Chakra trying to kill or stun him, they're not the first ones to die this way from Hidan . I wonder how you survived that revolt " Kakuzu explained to Kazuma.

" We barely survived the battle that day ! " Kazuma stated as he thinks back to the past.

**8 years ago**

**Kazuma's pov**

Me and my group emerged again in our final act to overthrow the king . We meet 5 miles near the capital city of **Hinokoku Shihon** ( 火の国の資本 _Fire Country Capital ) _located 200 miles southeast from Konoha. It was a small city only 38 square miles in area. It was mid November when we had our final battle.

Asuma and Chiriku along with the other remaining loyalist fought in the canyon outskirts.

" You traitors are going to pay for betraying the Land of Fire " Asuma said to me.

" You fools still serve under that oaf of a king ? We're here to end the era of two kings " i replied.

" You guys are fools to go against your own country and we are here to stop you " Chiriku said to us.

" Very well then, this fight would be for the fate of the country " i said to them as we all clashed attacks with each other.

We all took on different foes. Fudō fought Seito, the marital arts expert of the group and Kitane. The battle dragged on for awhile with Fudō having the upper hand due to his rock hard body and his massive strength Fudō was however struck down by Kitane and Seito's lightning Jutsu which easily bypassed Fudō's earth Jutsu. However they both died of their injuries as a resort.

Tōu, the best swordsman in the group fought Fūka, the tempetess of the group. Fūka overwhelmed Tōu with her variety of range attack and her ability to suck out the Chakra of others through a kiss . used the last of her Chakra to stab Fūka through the heart _killing_ her but died due to Chakra exhaustion.

Nauma fought Fuen and Chiriku fought Kazuma and Shinzō while i fought Shōgai. Chiriku was able to kill the healer Shinzō with mid difficulty but was defeated by me wheres Fuen and Nauma _killed_ each other off. I was able to fight Shogai's Genjutsu and in short kill him off as well.

Almost everyone except Asuma, Chiriku and me were killed within the first hour of the fight. Chiriku was badly injured from his fight with me so it was just him and me .

" So it has come down to this Asuma, do you think you have what it takes to stop me ? " i said to Asuma.

" You're not going to have your way with the Land of Fire ! " Asuma replied.

Me and Asuma clash attacks with each other. Asuma threw a right hook at me with his knuckle blade but Kazuma dodged the strike. Asuma came at me with a rising uppercut but i dodged the strike as the slash hits a nearby 5 story rock formation cutting it in half symmetrically that causes it to collapse. Asuma threw a series of 30 fast punches in 5 seconds but Kazuma manages to dodge them.

" You're not going to stop me ! " i said to him as i then used my monk staff to attack him. Asuma dodged my blows and blocked with his chakra blades, he came at me with his strong right hand but i blocked it with my staff .

" I can't forgive you for betraying your own country ! " Asuma shouted at me with anger as we clashed attacks.

" Who gives a shit about this country ? It's weak under the rule of two kings !You think that garbage is enough to change the Fire country ? !" i said to him.

" You can't change the Land of Fire with violence " Asuma said to me as i pushed him back .

" Well, too bad ! I'm going to change this country, no, this world using violence. In order to do that, i need a king " i stated.

" You're wrong ! " Asuma replied as he used a kick to push me 30 feet away but i used invisibly Jutsu to hide myself.

We then stood at the end of the canyon at the bottom of the abyss and prepared our final attack . Chiriku stood at the left side of the canyon as i went for my strike.

" **Hien: Saishūkōgeki Kyōiaokuno**(飛燕,最終攻撃驚異青くんをキ_Final Strike of the Blazing Blue Swallow_) " Asuma chanted as his Chakra blade becomes blue flames surrounding the sharpened concentrated wind blade and he charged at me with an aura shaped like a bird with his left arm covered with Chakra .

" Take this **Kaminokaze Kyūokaiten **(神の風球を回転 _Divine Wind Rotating Sphere _) " i chanted as i throws his staff like a shuriken which transforms into a compressed rotating sphere and grabbed it to do a close range strike "Asuma !" i shouted as my staff was covered with wind Chakra .

" Kazuma ! " Asuma shouted as he came at me with his staff, the attacks clashes and we were at opposite ends. I fell to the ground with a massive gash nearly cutting my head in half and severe burns across most of my body. Asuma was able to cut me down and end the revolt that would of put Konoha in danger.

However it wasn't the end of me . When i woke up, it was revealed that Me, Fūka, Fuen and Fudō survived the battle. Our Medical ninja Shinzō was the only one to actually survive the battle and walk away while playing dead and he was able to develop a special Kinjutsu to revive our bodies using the slain corpses of powerful Shinobi from the Land of Rain. It took him 3 months to bring us back to life but at a cost .

" What am i doing alive ? " i asked Shinzō who was reduced to a elderly state.

" I can't believe we survived that battle " Fuen stated.

" We were definitely killed in battle, what gives ? " Fudō asked.

" I was the one who brought you all back from the dead " Shinzō said to us.

" Shinzō, boy age hasn't been kind to you ,what happened to you ? " Fūka asked him.

" I used the last of my Chakra to use a forbidden Healing Jutsu called **Hitomigokū** ( 人身御供 _Human Sacrifice_ ). It allowed me to transfer the souls of the dead back to the World of the Living using my body as a conduit . I can bring back up to 4 people by linking your souls to these bodies and the bodies you take over take your original form however... i'll be unable to join you guys in your revenge plot " Shinzō explained to us as his body turned to dust.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

" My comrades are now dead and can never aid me in there revenge thanks to you , Shizno gave his life to give us our lives back and we wandered for many years planning out our revenge and waited until Konoha was attacked. Now my revenge is coming closer to reality " Kazuma explained to Kakuzu.

" Fool, i'm more than 3 times your power, you can't hope to even dent me with such a frail staff " Kakuzu stated.

" Maybe not but i can beat you with this Jutsu ! " Kazuma replied as he slams his palm to the ground "**Earth Style Ultimate Revival Jutsu: Soil Bodies** " Kazuma chanted as he reveals 4 caskets coming out of the ground.

The caskets open up to reveal the 4 bodies brought back. Seito, the marital arts expert , Tōu the swordswoman in the group, is Nauma, the long range specialist of the team and Kitane, the best Lightning user of the Twelve Guardian Ninja.

" This isn't good ! " Kakuzu said shocked to see them brought back to life.

"I remember your weakness during your battle with Fūka , you're weak against Lightning attacks aren't you ? Try fighting me and the greatest lightning-chakra masters in the history of the Land of Fire " Kazuma stated as they all come after Kakuzu with his weapon . He's about to slash Kakuzu only for Hidan to push her out of the way.

" Cool, we get to fight zombies ! " Hidan replied as he stands next to Kakuzu.

" Looks like he's the only one remaining and he's going to be the toughest one to beat of them all " Kakuzu stated as the Immortal Duo prepare to fight Kazuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Leo and Gantenbainne are clashing attacks with each other in release form . Gantenbainne launches a Bala towards Leo but Leo easily evades the attack and then goes to fire his own attack back at the black Arrancar.

" **Puñal** (_Spanish for Dagger _) " Leo chanted as he shoots 3 razor sharp daggers from each of his wrist guards forcing Gantenbainne to dodge the attacks with one of them grazing the afro Arrancars cheek.

" Damn ,those are some sharp daggers ! " Gantenbainne said to Leo.

" These **Puñal** (_Spanish for Dagger _) are powerful enough to cut through an Arrancar's Hierro with ease, making it ideal as a weapon against high defense, they're more powerful than **Pistola Oculta **( _Spanish for Hidden Gun _) but have only a 3rd of it's range and speed. These blades are only effective up to 40 meters " Leo explained to the former Espada.

" Not bad, but not good enough ! " Gantenbainne replied as he comes at the black haired Arrancar again.

Leo and Gantenbainne clash attacks with each other once again , the Former Espada dodges 5 stabbing attack's from Leo's claws .

" You better keep your focus if you don't want to lose your head " Leo stated as he does 5 more claw slashes towards the black Arrancar but Gantenbainne avoids the attacks.

" I got you now !" Leo stated as he uses Sonido and goes to slash Gantenbainne across the neck but the Arrancar dodges the lethal blow.

" You got to do better than that ! " Gantenbainne replied as he goes to punch Leo but Leo blocks with his bare left wrist and then retracts his right wrist to stab him from behind but the Former Espada blocks with his armored right forearm only to see Leo disappear and goes to shoot him again with his hidden gun .

" **Pistola Oculta **( _Spanish for Hidden Gun _) " Leo chanted as he fires a shot at Gantenbainne but the attack misses as the Former Espada moves out of the way with Sonido.

" I see, you haven't been slipping in your attack style . Your attacks are as fast as ever however allow me to show you more of my power " Gantenbainne replied as his fist glow with yellow orange energy.

" What the heck ? " Leo asked shocked to see Gantenbainne release more power.

" Allow me to show you my true fighting ability " Gantenbainne answered as he uses Sonído to go in front of Leo and goes to punch him

" You can't hit me with such a slow punch " Leo taunted only to see that the punch released a shockwave similar to a Cero explosion which almost hits him " What the hell was that ? " Leo asked.

" That was **Puños de Dragon** ( _Spanish for Dragon Fist_ ), it combines the power of a Cero with the speed of a Bala with my punches to create a fast and powerful shockwave, giving my punches a much greater range and potency to them . Let's see how you deal with a volley of these punches " Gantenbainne explained to Leo as he goes back to the offensive .

Leo and Gantenbainne clash attacks with each other again . Leo barely dodges 40 high speed punches from Gantenbainne with each punch creating a small explosive blast similar to a Bala forcing the black haired Arrancar into the defensive. The afro Arrancar then comes at Leo with a rising uppercut but the black hair Arrancar dodges the strike as the uppercut creates a short range wave of energy. Gantenbainne throws another barrage of punches of 30 fast punches in 5 seconds but Leo manages to dodge them .

" Not bad but not good enough **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins)" _Leo chanted as he creates 5 afterimages of himself moving at 45,258 ft per second(30,580 MPH) .

" This again, when are you going to give up ? " Gantenbainne asked his former friend.

" When the former King of Hueco Mundo and Aizen are both dead " Leo answered as he has one of the clones appear behind Gantenbainne .

" **Pistola Oculta **( _Spanish for Hidden Gun _) " the first clone chanted as he goes to shoot the black Arrancar in the head from behind.

" **Negación Escudo** ( _Spanish for Negation __Shield_ ) " Gantenbainne countered as he protects himself in a yellow cube barrier with the same density as Negación dispelling the force of the attack only to see another clone behind him, this one wielding forearm blades.

" **Tigre de Hoja **( _Spanish for Tiger Blade_ ) " Leo chanted as he produces square blades similar to his brothers release form which cuts the barrier down.

" What the hell ? " Gantenbainne asked.

" Forgot already ? My **Tigre de Hoja **( _Spanish for Tiger Blade_ ) is based on my brothers release form blade only mines are more powerful and are meant to cleave through enemies when my guns, daggers and claws fail. Not one of my favorites given how messy the results are but this isn't an assassination is it ? " Leo explained to the black Arrancar as a 4th clone comes at him

"** Garra de Tigre **( _Spanish for Tiger Claw )_ " the 4th clone chanted as it goes to cut Gantenbainne but the Arrancar thinks fast and uses his heavily armored upper arm to block the blow but the armor starts to chip.

" **Misil Diente** ( _Spanish for_ _Missile Tooth_) " the 5th clone chanted as he shoot the two teeth from his mask into the Former Espada's backside.

" ARRGGH !" Gantenbainne shouted as the projectiles go deep into his back and is caught off guard by the real deal .

" **Cadenas de Negación** ( _Spanish for Negation Chains _) " Leo chained as he traps Gantenbainne in chains as all the clones of him charge with forearm blades.

" Shit, not enough time ! " Gantenbainne stated as the clones come after him " Take this ! " the black Arrancar shouted as he creates a Reiatsu shockwave knocking out all the clones and then appears in front of Leo.

" Shit ! " Leo shouted as he's punched in the face and sent flying 1,000 feet away taking some nasty damage. Gantenbainne then appears in front of him and charges up his attack.

" **Dios ,Ruego Nos Perdone **(_Spanish for God Forgive Us Pray_)" Gantenbainne chanted as he fires a giant yellow flash of energy at the downed Arrancar as the blast creates a massive 600 foot radius explosion " That took care of him " Gantenbainne said to himself only to see a black smoke cloud form around him creating a 500 foot high black cloud to reduce visibility.

" You leave me no choice but to use this attack , **Tigre y Dragón Niebla **(_Spanish for Crouching Tiger Hidden Mist Dragon_ ) " Leo chanted as he then goes to slash Gantenbainne across the chest wounding him.

" Damn it ! " Gantenbainne shouted.

" **Tigre y Dragón Niebla **(_Spanish for Crouching Tiger Hidden Mist Dragon_ ) makes me untraceable, even to an Arrancars Pesquisa. It's a perfect ability for me for it makes it much easier to kill my opponents , let's see how you fare against an opponent you don't even see coming " Leo explained to Gantenbainne as the Former Espada is cut across the chest by the forearm blade taking some damage.

" Damn it ! " Gantenbainne shouted as he holds onto his chest.

Meanwhile Patros struggles to fight Cirucci's release form . The wings of Sanderwicci's Resurrección is making it impossible for Patros to hit her with energy based attacks and is now struggling to fight the powerful Arrancar .

" **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros countered as he fires a Cero like blast from his left arm but Cirucci easily negates it with the rotation of her wings.

" That attack again , get real . Haven't you learn how useless your attacks are against my Golondrina ? Your attacks don't have anywhere close to the power needed to break them " Cirucci taunted arrogantly as she swings her wing again cutting Patros across the chest.

" ARRGGHG! " Patros screamed in pain as he struggles to fight her.

" Take this ! " Cirucci shouted as she swings her wings lightly 5 times to leave deep gashes into Patros body.

" ARRGGH! Damn it ! " Patros shouted.

" How do you like that ? Do you love the pain i'm inflicting on you ? I'll love to see you suffer from the injuries and bleed out to death " Cirucci shouted as she goes to slice Patros again but the Arrancar retreats from the attack and goes to attack her from behind .

" Got you now ! " Patros shouted as he tries to blast Cirucci with Balas but she creates a whirlwind from her wings blasting the Balas away from her and she then comes at the blue haired Arrancar with her wings cutting the guy again across his back as he tries to retreat with blood covering his face.

" Espada level huh ? You're not even as strong as the brute that replaced me as 10# Espada and that guy had to take steroids to fight me " Cirucci stated as she stands there floating above Patros in an arrogant posture.

" You wrench, i'll make you pay for your arrogance ! " Patros shouted as he puts both his pincer like hands together.

" Another attack ? Please, like it'll do you any good ! " Cirucci taunted as she stands there with her wings prepared for any attack Patros has in store for her.

" This is the power of Level 20. Take this **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros chanted as he fires a full power blast that heads towards Cirucci and manages to knock all her wings and creates an explosion leveling everything within a 1,200 foot radius .

" What the hell ? I didn't know you had that much power ! " Cirucci said to Patros.

" Now you have nothing protecting you and i can freely attack you with everything i got " Patros stated as he shoots a massive blast towards Cirucci which Cirucci barely dodges .

" I see, so you think you have the edge now because i have no defense huh ? You're such a fool Patros " Cirucci smirked as she then grows her claws out and the beak-like headpiece gets a sharper and longer point similar to a horn .

" I see, you think you'll win because of that form ? Please, i'm much stronger than you now " Patros shouted as he comes at Cirucci.

" Ha, you're nothing without your energy blasts ! " Cirucci replied as she dashes toward him and comes at him with her long lanky arms and claws.

Patros dodges a claw slash aimed at him by Cirucci but he blocks with his hinge like pincer and goes to slash her with it but she easily dodges the attack and goes to smack him with her tail but Patros counters by firing another blasts point blank pushing her back.

" I got you now **Bala Ducha** ( _Spanish for Bullet Shower _) " Patros chanted as he fires Balas from his left claw at a rate of 600 Balas per minute for 10 second at Patros which forces Cirucci to block with both her hands which pins her down .

" Do you think pinning me down would help you Patros ? These Balas don't do as much damage as a real Cero and with me blocking the Balas, they feel as puny as BB guns " Cirucci arrogantly taunted only to see the right hand charging up a Cero.

" My apologizes, i forgot to tell you i can fire both Balas and Ceros at the same time in my Resurrección. The right hand could charge up a Cero while my left hand fires a barrage of Balas. You underestimated me my dear " Patros laughed as he charges up a red Cero.

" Shit ! " Cirucci shouted as she's hit by a Cero which knocks her away into a 300 foot diameter,500 foot high pillar .

Patros airwalks towards Cirucci who's on the ground caught off guard from the Cero. Cirucci tries to get back up up with her arms having lightly burns and bruises from the Cero when Patros uses Sonído and stomps on her chest .

" You were a fool to misjudge my powers you filthy maggot. Any last words before you join your lover in hell ? " Patros asked Cirucci as he charges up a Cero at point blank range from his right arm.

" Just one , **Ala Cortadola Dispersion** (_Spanish for Wing Cutter Dispersion_ ) " Cirucci answered as she has one of her feathers slashes cleanly through Patros right arm and his hand drops to the ground.

" ARRGGGHRGH ! " Patros screamed in pain as he struggles in agony from the pain.

" HAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Did you think you can equal my power. I let you hit my wings so i can get you to have you hopes you can beat me in a fight " Cirucci laughed.

" You're bluffing ! " Patros stated.

" You fool , **Ala Cortadola Dispersion** (_Spanish for Wing Cutter Dispersion_ ) allows me to detach my blade-like feathers from my wings and fire them through the air. After being launched, i can beckon the blades to return to her wings, allowing for consecutive attack and even manipulate the speed and angle of the blades . I must admit though, that Cero did knock off my wings and gave them a dent so you're not terribly weak but your still not Espada level " Cirucci explained to Patros.

" Damn you, DAMN YOU! How dare you mock me off all people ? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE ! " Patros shouted as he discards the heavy short pincer on his left hand and the bulky armor on his body and then regrows his right hand. He maintains the same type of mask in his Resurrección form.

" You're so desperate to win, you discarded your release form ? What kind of desperate moron does that ? " Cirucci asked the Arrancar.

" Desperate ? Ha, i purposely did it so i can no longer be an Arrancar and i always have this level of power. Like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my shoes ? " Patros asked.

" It might be true given this Resurrección's wings and arms consume a large amount of my spiritual energy but i'm not in your shoes so who cares ? All you did was make sure you're a full Hollow creature now " Cirucci answered.

" Fool by removing the heavy parts of my Resurrección, my power jumps up by more than 200 % . I don't wish to return to my Arrancar form, if anything, I'll rule Hueco Mundo in this state once i killed you and take the Hōgyoku " Patros stated as he generates two swords made up of reishi and come at Cirucci and slashes her across the chest doing mild damage with a high speed Sonído attack.

" Damn it , he's gotten faster ! " Cirucci said to herself as she holds onto her chest.

" Like it so far ? It's just a warmup little girl , i have more where that came from " Patros stated.

" I see, and here i thought you couldn't hold your own . Still doesn't matter either given in the end you must die for what you did to Skullak " Cirucci replied as she comes at the newly improved Patros.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's House<strong>

10:00 P.M. Ichigo and Orihime finished their homework together and are now staring at each other.

" Orihime , i'm really starting to like hanging out with you " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Same here Ichigo !" Orihime replied.

" Whenever i'm with you, i feel very comfortable around you " Ichigo stated.

" Same here Ichigo ! " Orihime responded .

" Orihime, i just have this weird feeling about you lately that can't warp my head around. Ever since you told me about yourself, it feels like we connected more than we intended too .. I don't understand how we got so close in such a short amount of time. Ever since i gained Shinigami powers, we been interacting more than ever , i was a fool not to have noticed you beforehand " Ichigo explained to Orihime.

" We're together now aren't we ? " Orihime asked.

" Hopefully we can always be with each other like this " Ichigo said to Orihime as he feels on her face.

" Same here Ichigo ! " Orihime replied.

" I hear there's a festival coming up tomorrow in Karakura Town and that they're going to have a carnival throughout the weekend " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" The celebration of this town being founded 400 years ago , i heard even the Japanese navy would be in town friday through monday " Orihime stated.

" What's the big deal about the birthday of the town ? Karakura Town is just another small suburban city " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" This town was suppose to be the new capital during the Edo period and was the most wealthy and prosperous city of Japan as well one of the most spiritual cities in the world until the establishment of military bases in Edo and the migration of people into Tokyo. This city was also used as a major refuge center during World War 2 when this country was at war and other countries came here to bomb the area. This city is one of the largest growing cities in Japan and one of the largest suburban towns in Japan " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" How do you know all this ? " Ichigo asked.

" I been studying in class, i need to otherwise my aunt in Amsterdam would cut me off and i would be forced to move back there " Orihime answered.

" You have family in the Netherlands ? " Ichigo asked.

" Of course Ichigo, you think a full blood japanese girl would have orange hair ? " Orihime questioned .

" I'm a full blood japanese citizen with orange hair for some reason beyond my understanding " Ichigo replied.

" My mother was Japanese and my father was dutch but i rather not talk about those two " Orihime stated.

" Because of your relationship with them ? How about you tell me a bit about them " Ichigo asked.

" Yeah , let's just go to sleep right now and talk more with each other tomorrow " Orihime stated.

" Fine, goodnight Orihime ! " Ichigo replied as he kisses her on the cheek.

" Night Ichigo ! " Orihime responded as she kisses him back on the cheek and they rest in same bed.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya is on the rooftop looking around for Hollows on his Soul Phone when Momo comes towards him behind.

" Little Toshiro, isn't it past your bedtime ? " Momo asked him.

" Isn't it yours, you'll never catch up with Rangiku if you don't get enough sleep " Hitsugaya answered.

" What are you doing out here on the rooftop ? " Momo asked.

" I'm just doing last minute security detail , making sure no Hollows come near this house " Hitsugaya stated.

" Don't worry little Toshiro , you're a Captain level Shinigami, you can deal with anything they throw at you " Momo replied.

" I guess you're right , still i have a serious uneasy feeling about this all " Hitsugaya said to his childhood friend.

" Hitsugaya , please lie with me in bed !" Momo stated.

" Fine, i would be glad to lie with you ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" Where's Rangiku and Izuru ? " Momo asked.

" They're drinking with each other , Rangiku might be dating with him but she still is a party girl. I'm glad she's found a replacement to Gin " Hitsugaya answered .

" What about Yumichika and Ikkaku ? " Momo asked.

" There in the Asano house ! " Hitsugaya answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Asano House<strong>

Yumichika has finished cutting and trimming Keigo's hair . Keigo's hair is slightly straighter and his bangs now cover part of his forehead and Keigo's face is more smooth and more appealing to the ladies.

" Here's your new look ! " Yumichika said to Keigo as he gives Keigo a hand mirror and Keigo likes what he sees.

" My god, i'm hot ! " Keigo stated as he happily looks at the mirror .

" You're a real lady magnet now !" Yumichika stated.

" I can't wait to get girls with this look now !" Keigo replied.

" You just need to work on your personality a bit more though, girls like a more mature confident guy. Being goofy is okay but your problem is that you're too hyperactive , you won't be able to get too many girls even with your new looks " Yumichika explained to Keigo.

" I'm no smooth operator like my friend Mizuro, he's always getting the ladies " Keigo stated.

" You mean that cute little guy ? He always came off pretty innocent " Yumichika asked.

" Don't be fooled, that guy is more coy and smooth with the ladies than James Bond . He lost his virginity to this 16 year old old girl from my sisters school back when he was 13 when we were both in Hiragi Junior High, this girl is now in college " Keigo explained to Yumichika.

" Damn , he's really that good ? " Yumichika asked.

" Yep, since then he's been hooking up with high school seniors and even college chicks. He even did a cougar during his trip in Hawaii who was in her 30's " Keigo answered.

" Quite the smooth operator isn't he ? Well i can't guarantee you would be pimpin like him but the new look and hairstyle would make you more attractive than ever before. If you need my help in how to act around the ladies, just ask me " Yumichika said to Keigo.

" Okay then, i look forward to going to school for once ! " Keigo replied.

" Okay , get to bed, you don't want your sister snapping at you when she gets home from her date do you ? " Yumichika stated.

" Yeah that wouldn't be any good ! " Keigo replied as he goes to bed .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tsubakidai Park<strong>

Mizuho and Ikkaku are on their date looking at the starry sky.

" Isn't this such a beautiful night Ikkaku kun ? " Mizuho said to Ikkaku.

" Yeah it is !" Ikkaku answered trying to look away from Mizuho .

" Is this your first time going out with a woman ? You seem so shy, you barely talked during our date in the restaurant " Mizuho asked the bald Shinigami.

" Yeah, back when i came from, there weren't many opportunities for dates " Ikkaku answered.

" Where did you come from anyways ? I never saw you in Karakura Town until the beginning of this month " Mizuho questioned the bald man.

" I came from the slums of Bangkok , it was a crime infested rat hole where people struggled to survive " Ikkaku answered lying about his race and background.

" You're from Thailand ? " Mizuho asked.

" Yes i stuck into the country via boat to escape that harsh life , my past is well complicated " Ikkaku answered.

" You don't look Thai , you look Japanese ! " Mizuho stated.

" My mother was Thai and my father was Japanese , i never knew my father and my mother died at childbirth . I grew up in the poorest slums of that city and i was let alone to fend for myself. I did some things i wasn't proud of and i got into alot of fights, allot that ended up with people dying . My friend Yumichika has been with me since childhood and we struggled to survive together in the poorest parts . Me and my friend came here recently on a boat are trying to find ourselves a job so we can get our own place to stay " Ikkaku explained to Mizuho .

" Poor Ikkaku, so that explains why you had no apartment of your own ? " Mizuho asked.

" Yeah, me and Yumichika have been searching for a place to stay for awhile . We were attacked by a local gang awhile back and we were found by your brother . Me and Yumichika were outnumbered by a loan shark gang that took all the money we were saving up selling some and we were left out there to die . Yumichika has been trying to gain back the money but once we do, we're out of your house " Ikkaku explained to Mizuho.

" What do you mean out of my house ? " Mizuho asked.

" Listen, i didn't want to tell you this but me and Yumichika are from the wrong side of the tracks . Me and him have done things that would easily give us jail time and while i appreciate your hospitality , i can't drag you into this . I don't think someone like you could handle the secret life i live in and it would only bring unnecessary trouble to you and your family " Ikkaku explained to Mizuho.

" Ikkaku... It's okay, you can stay with me and my family. My family is secured financially, my mother works in the Tokyo stock exchange and my father is a cop , he's pretty cool and laid back too so hopefully he can get you a job on the books and you don't have to make your money on the streets to support yourself anymore " Mizuho stated.

" But i'm basically a criminal, i just told you that i sell Weed . Possession of weed as little as 0.1 g, is punishable by jail sentence for up to 5 years and/or a fine of up to 30,000,000 yen . That's why i don't want to stay too long in your house, especially if your dad is a cop " Ikkaku replied.

" Listen Ikkaku, my dad is pretty relaxed when it comes to Marijuana laws , if anything the whole prosecution of weed is sort of ridiculous. The government shouldn't interfere with private life much less prosecute people like you who struggle to make a living and only mean to do good. After all you go to school and try to get an education and you saved my idiot brother from bullies so you can't be very bad and you are also very nice and handsome, you can make it here in Japan " Mizuho said to the bald Shinigami as she hugs him.

" You're accepting me even though i deal with drugs and you barely know me ? Are you insane ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" Listen Ikkaku , you're a great guy and deep down that tough exterior , you're a kind hearted guy . I already said that no matter what, that i would always support you didn't i ? I won't go back on my word " Mizuho replied as she hugs Ikkaku .

" Damn it! This girl just won't let go of me no matter what i do , she's insane . She didn't mind the lie i was from a third world country nor i was a drug pusher . Yumichika, i'm going to kill you for hooking me up with her ,i wonder what the Shinobi are up to right now ? " Ikkaku said to himself as he stares at the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Rain Land of Fire border**

Hidan is taking on Kitane in a head on fight . Kitane is using a three-parted metal staff to clash attacks with Hidan's triple bladed scythe .

" This is more like it ! " Hidan stated as he goes for a high speed slash but it's blocked by Kitane .

" You need to do better than that ! " Kitane replied as he kicks Hidan off and then goes for his attack .

Kitane dodges a slash from Hidan's scythe and then uses lightning around his staff to try striking down the immortal but Hidan blocks the strike and goes for a whipping slash using the long chain on his scythe but Kitane evades the attack . Hidan then sees Kitane charging up an attack towards him.

"** Lightning Style : Thunder Dragon Tornado **" Kitane chanted as he shoots a Lightning Dragon at Hidan which knocks down the Immortal.

" ARRGH! That hurts you bastard ! " Hidan shouted.

" I can't let you hurt my master , **Lightning Style: Lightning Bind " **Kitane chanted as he creates three-sided wall of electricity to bind Hidan.

" Damn it ! Fight me like a man !" Hidan shouted.

" I have no time to waste with you ! " Kitane replied as he walks away from the battle site to aid Kazuma.

Meanwhile the bird like wind mask is firing 5 blasts of wind at Seito who dodges the attacks .

" You need to be much faster than that to get me you ugly piece of shit " Seito said to the bird mask as it follows him.

" ARRGGHRAWH ! " the bird mask roared as it fires 10 shoots of wind at the Lightning user but he dodges the attack and goes to strike the bird up close

"** Lightning Fist **" Seito chanted as he goes to hit the bird like creature but the bird like creature protects itself with a wind barrier.

" ARRGH ! " the wind mask roared as it flaps it's wings blowing back the former Guardian 12 member away from him.

" I see you're a tough one , i need to use my strongest Lightning attack on you " Seito stated as he gets into a special stance.

" ARRGGHWARH !" the wind mask roared as it fires a very powerful beam of wind energy but Seito dodges and then does his attack.

"** Lightning Fist Style : 1,000 Gigawatt punch **" Seito chanted as he does 1,000 lightning fast punches in 5 seconds into the belly of the wind mask creature then does two chops and then another more powerful punch to completely obliterate the Wind Mask.

Meanwhile Kakuzu noticed his Wind mask heart has been destroyed.

" Damn it ! They managed to destroy the wind mask " Kakuzu thinks to himself as he dodges another strike from Kazuma.

" What's wrong, you look distracted " Kazuma stated as he comes at Kakuzu again with a powerful thrust of his staff but Kakuzu blocks with his bare hand only to see a crack on his iron skin.

" Not bad you managed to crack my Iron Skin, but you need more than that to win " Kakuzu replied as he goes to punch Kazuma but Kazuma blocks with his staff.

Kazuma goes for another thrust but Kakuzu parries the hit with his right hand and goes for a chop to the neck but rouge Shinobi moves out the way and goes for 3 swings of his staff towards Kakuzu followed with a kick but Kakuzu catches the kick and goes to kick Kazuma but Kazuma pushes Kakuzu back from him and then goes for a strike to the neck but the iron skin Akatsuki member does a leg sweep to knock him down and leave himself open to Kakuzu attack as Kakuzu goes to punch him while still on the ground.

" **Wind Release Stream **" Kazuma chanted as he fires a powerful blast of wind pushing back Kakuzu and leaving Kakuzu open to attack " I got you now !" Kazuma shouted as he does a jumping strike.

"**Sawadanku **(触ダンク_Tentacle Slam_ ) " Kakuzu chanted as he extends his arms and then grabs Kazuma and slam him into the ground then throws him into a rock. Kazuma stands on the rock vertically as Kakuzu appears to strike him.

Kazuma goes for a thrusting strike to hit Kakuzu but Kakuzu dodges the attack and almost hits Kazuma with a powerful punch but Kazuma smashes the brute through the ground creating a 20 foot diameter 3 foot wide crater but Kakuzu gets back up despite being hit in the neck.

" You're still standing from a blow like that ? " Kazuma asked.

" It'll take more than a stick to the neck to kill me " Kakuzu answered as he rubs the back of his neck.

Meanwhile Tōu does battle with the Lightning mask welding two katanas and dodging the claw strikes from the powerful Hollow like monster. Tōu sees the monster fire a stream of lightning towards Tōu but the redhead woman uses her twin lightning swords to reflect the attack right at the monster stunning it .

" Time to stop playing around , time to end this with my strongest attack " Tōu said to the monster as she draws her two swords.

" RAWWRRGGH ! " the lightning monster roared as it goes to fire a powerful blast of Lightning at the red haired woman but she dodges it and does her strongest attack.

"**Lightning Style : Lightning Bolt Slash **" Tōu chanted as she moves at the speed of Lightning and uses two powerful slashes to bring down the lightning creature " Now to aid Kazuma " Tōu stated as she heads over to fight Kakuzu .

Meanwhile Namua is up against the fire mask wielding an bow and arrow . Namua fires a volley of 120 arrows imbued with lightning but the fire mask creature dodges them all and shoots a volley of fireballs right at the long range specialist of the team.

"RAAWARGH " the fire mask monster roared as it spits out a massive fireball heading towards Namua but Namua dodges and then holds his arrow in place to use his strongest arrow attack.

"**Lightning Style : Arrow Ripping Strike **" Namua chanted as he fires a powerful arrow attack made of lightning that easily tears through the Fire Mask monster and kills it in one hit.

Meanwhile Kakuzu senses all the heart except his own were destroyed by the revived members of the 12 guardian Shinobi and Hidan has been trapped under the binding spell of Kitane.

" Looks like my pawns did as they said they would do ! " Kazuma said to Kakuzu.

" You bastard, you'll pay for destroying my hearts ! " Kakuzu replied.

" You're a very powerful Shinobi, both you and that immortal freak there but your hearts simply don't have the same iron skin durability as you therefore i was able to command each of them to use their full power blows to effectively dispose of all of them you summoned to attack and have Kitane trap your immortal friend so he doesn't get in our way of killing you " Kazuma explained to Kakuzu.

" All i have to do is kill you and then your zombie Jutsu would be undone " Kakuzu shouted as he charges at Kazuma but he's attacked by Seito.

"**Lightning Fist Style : 1,000 Gigawatt punch **" Seito chanted as he does 1,000 lightning fast punches in 5 seconds into the belly of Kakuzu knocking him around.

" **Lightning Style : Lightning Bolt Slash **" Tōu chanted as she moves at the speed of Lightning and uses two powerful slashes cutting Kakuzu across the chest.

"ARRRGH ! " Kakuzu shouted as he struggles to stand up from the pain.

" **Lightning Style : Arrow Ripping Strike **" Namua chanted as he fires a powerful arrow attack made of lightning hitting Kakuzu in the shoulder and pinning him to the ground.

" RAARAWGH !" Kakuzu screamed in pain as he's paralyzed onto the ground.

" You're still alive from that attack huh ? You're very persistent. As a reward i'll have my minions do their ultimate Jutsu on you " Kazuma said to Kakuzu.

" Damn it ... I can't move my body. I'm at my limit ...Am i going to die for real ? " Kakuzu said to himself as he struggles to move.

" I originally planned to use this Jutsu to wipe Konoha off the map but given Konoha itself has been wiped out, i'll use this on you. It might not be as powerful as it would be if we had natural lightning sources but a blast at 1/5 it's full city busting potential would be more than enough against you and enough to avenge my friends . Now my comrades use that Jutsu " Kazuma commanded as all of them march away from Kakuzu and Kazuma gets a 1 mile distance from him.

All four guardians gather up and charge up lightning around Kakuzu .

" Damn it, it can't end this way ! " Kakuzu said to himself as the attacks all focus on him.

" **Limelight **" all four revived members chanted as each of them fire lightning-Chakra in the form of four connecting streams that shoot high into the sky above the target area.

" NOOO! " Kakuzu shouted as he's about to get hit by the Jutsu.

All the blast hit and then creates a massive ball of lightning powerful that incinerates everything within the area of the four users within a 1 mile radius .

" He's dead, not even the Hokage would survived a direct blast like that and that's just 1/5 th it's true power . With the electricity of an entire city, i can level that said city . The problem is that this Jutsu taxes all my Chakra and i can only use it once a week ,but the result is well worth it . Once i leave here , i'll revive Shinzō so i can get Fuen, Fūka and Fudō back . Then i can finally take my place as the true ruler of the Land of Fire " Kazuma said to himself as the blast clears up from a distance.

The blast wave clears up to reveal that the attack missed Kakuzu and instead hit Hidan while he was in his curse blood Jutsu. All the revived Shinobi have been burned badly from their own Jutsu while Hidan has third degree burns while holding his scythe upwards. The blast produced the yield on par with the atomic bombs that leveled Hiroshima and Nagasaki but despite the power of the blast, no crater was created due to Hidan absorbing most of the blast with his scythe and body .

" That really hurts like a motherfucker ! " Hidan whined as he falls to the ground.

" IMPOSSIBLE ! HOW DID YOU TWO SURVIVE THAT ATTACK ? " Kazuma shouted shocked to see the two alive .

" I managed to break that barrier by walking through it, it burned me pretty badly but i escaped there , then i saw you guys ganging up on Kakuzu and took the time needed to prepare my ceremony . While your men were charging up their power, i used Shunshin to give each of them a nice cut on the cheek and then once i ingested all their blood, they were all fair game to my curse Jutsu. I also used my metal scythe to conduct the electricity away from Kakuzu and towards me so he wasn't hit directly by the blast " Hidan explained to Kazuma.

" Damn it , that was all i got left . You bastards would pay " Kazuma stated as he struggles to get up from the Chakra exhaustion.

" Thanks for the save Hidan ! " Kakuzu said to Hidan.

" Please, i didn't do it for you, those bastards sealed me like i was some prison bitch, they all deserved their pain " Hidan replied as he looks at the immobilized zombie Shinobi while he can't move from the attack.

" Whatever, i need to end this guy once and for all " Kakuzu stated as he goes to finish off Kazuma while injured from the attacks from the Guardian Shinobi 12 .

" I'll kill you with everything i got **Kaminokaze Kyūokaiten **(神の風球を回転 _Divine Wind Rotating Sphere _) " Kazuma chanted as he throws his staff like a shuriken which transforms into a compressed rotating sphere with a sharp edge similar to Rasenshuriken.

" Same here **Doton: Domu**_(_土遁・土矛_Earth Style: Iron Skin) _" Kakuzu chanted as he turns his entire body black catches the staff barehanded and cancels out the attack by shattering the staff.

" What ? Impossible ! " Kazuma shouted .

" **Jiongu: Kakaruhāto **(地怨虞 :かかるハート _Earth Grudge Fear: Consuming Heart ) " _Kakuzu chanted as he extends his arm out with his fingertips clawed out and hits Kazuma through the chest with his hand and rips out Kazuma's heart.

" No.. it can't end this way, no , No , NOO! DAMN IT ! " Kazuma screamed as he yells out his last words before he drops dead and Kakuzu eats his still beating heart and restores his Chakra.

Hidan gets back up with burns on his body .

" Damn these bastards, that attack hurt like hell , i can barely move here ! " Hidan said to Kakuzu.

" Same here, they put up a good fight but now the 40 million ryo is mine " Kakuzu replied.

" Say Kakuzu, can you skin one of these guys ? Most of my skin was burnt badly taking a bullet for you " Hidan asked.

" Fine, only because you helped me live another day. You can have your ceremony as well , i'll be calling over a few friends to get us back to the bounty station and back to the Akatsuki hideout " Kakuzu answered as he is exhausted of most his Chakra .

" Yeah, i can barely move my body. They fucked me up pretty badly with that Jutsu " Hidan stated.

" We came so close to losing that time, those Guardian Shinobi 12 really lived up to their name " Kakuzu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Patros in his permanent Resurrección form is giving Cirucci a hard time with the energy swords he's wielding. Cirucci is blocking against Patros sword slashes with her feathers as she struggles to to fight the increased power of Patros .

" What's wrong ? Am i too powerful for you ? " Patros arrogantly mocked as he comes at the purple hair Arrancar with a sword slash.

" Don't get cocky ! " Cirucci replied as she knocks him back with her right wing which Patros recovers by airwalking.

" You're the one underestimating me ! " Patros stated as her wings chip from contact of his energy blade.

" What the fuck ? " Cirucci asked shocked to see her wings chipped.

" These energy swords move at 2,200,000 times per second, they're twice the cutting power of your Golondrina " Patros explained to Cirucci .

" I see , so that's you game ? Problem is you abandoned all defense in exchange for offense , either way you're going to die " Cirucci replied as she comes at Patros.

" Let me show you how foolish you are for thinking you're equal to me **Presa Dibujo Rápido** ( _Spanish for Quick Draw Barrage_ ) " Patros chanted as he draws his blade multiple times shooting a wave of energy blasts so fast that it hits Cirucci 83 times in 10 seconds directly with powerful blasts damaging her badly.

" ARRGGH ! " Cirucci shouted as she struggles to withstand the brutal assault of Patros new powerful form .

" My **Presa Dibujo Rápido** ( _Spanish for Quick Draw Barrage_ ) moves so fast that you can't even block with your feathers , you're screwed " Patros laughed as he then goes to attack a wounded Cirucci.

" Damn it. i wasn't expecting him to get this strong removing his constraints , i took him too lightly. I should've killed him when i had the opportunity " Cirucci said to herself as Patros uses Sonído to get behind her.

" Take this ! " Patros shouted as he goes to slash her but the purple haired Arrancar blocks the attack with her wings but her wings start to crack and break.

" Damn it ! I can't hold back his attack ! " Cirucci said to herself as her entire right wing is deeply cut and Cirucci barely dodges the attack.

" Time to end this ! **Level 20 Iaido** " Patros shouted as he draws both blades and they create a massive energy blast that sends Cirucci flying away and levels everything within a 800 foot radius.

Meanwhile Gantenbainne is having problems of his own against Leo Vega's Tigre y Dragón Niebla which has the afro haired Arrancar on the ropes as he struggles to combat against the stealthy and fast Arrancar.

" **Puños de Dragon** ( _Spanish for Dragon Fist_ )" Gantenbainne chanted as he goes to punch Leo but the Arrancar easily evades the punch and the punch makes a 20 foot radius shockwave . Leo appears behind him and backhands the Afro Arrancar into a rock.

" It's amazing you're even able to move even at your injured stated " Leo said to Gantenbainne as he goes to attack him.

" Don't underestimate the power of the Privaron Espada !" Gantenbainne replied as he comes at Leo with another punch but Leo evade the punch and goes to slash him .

" **Tigre de Hoja **( _Spanish for Tiger Blade_ ) " Leo chanted as he produces square blades similar to his brothers release form which cuts Gantenbainne across the chest .

" Damn it ! " Gantenbainne said to himself as he struggles to catch Leo but Leo is at the other side .

" **Pistola Oculta **( _Spanish for Hidden Gun _) " Leo chanted as he fires 39 small Bala shots hitting all over the Former Espada's body.

" Damn, his attacks are so fast and powerful, worse yet he conceals his attacks Reiatsu, sound and even smoke patterns so he can attack me from the shadows . This guy really is a genius at stealth " Gantenbainne said to himself as he then sees several blades come at him .

" **Puñal** (_Spanish for Dagger _) " Leo chanted as he shoots 3 razor sharp daggers from each of his wrist guards forcing Gantenbainne to dodge the attacks only for the Former Espada to walk into another trap " **Garra de Tigre **( _Spanish for Tiger Claw ) " _Leo chanted as he slashes Gantenbainne across the back with the poison tipped claws.

" Damn it ! " Gantenbainne shouted as he attacks Leo a strong punch but Leo effortlessly dodges the punch.

" Too slow ! " Leo replied as he kicks the Former Espada with a devastating kick .

" Damn, my body is banged up fighting this guy ! " Gantenbainne said to himself as Leo suddenly appears right in front of him and goes to attack him.

" Take this ! _" _Leo stated as he hits Gantenbainne into the air then appears above him and kicks the Former Espada into the ground again.

" Damn it ! " Gantenbainne shouted .

" Give it up, you can't win ! " Leo said to Gantenbainne .

" I'll never surrender to the likes of you ! " Gantenbainne replied.

" Aizen has been using you all and lying to you , this is your last offer , join me or perish " Leo said to the Former Espada.

" I told you, i serve Lord Aizen and i'll die for Lord Aizen " Gantenbainne stated.

" Very well then, if that's what you wish for then fine, i'll kill you using my strongest attack " Leo replied as he draws out his crossbow weapon.

" Damn it , i'm on the ropes now , i need to think of a way out of this " Gantenbainne said to himself as he sees a Cero being charged on the crossbow only without the distinct sound it makes.

" Let me show you the fastest and most silent of all Ceros in the Arrancar army , one that can kill even the Espada , **La Ballesta **(_ Spanish for The Crossbow_ ) " Leo chanted as he fires an arrow like Cero blast that is fast and silent heading towards Gantenbainne.

" **Balanceo de Dragón** ( _Spanish for Rolling Dragon ) " _Gantenbainne countered as he rolls up into a ball using his dome-shaped, armor plates which protect him from the arrow but barely as the entire armor plating on his arms have shattered exposing his less dense Hierro.

" Not bad surviving my first shot but the second one won't miss this time " Leo chanted as he charges up another attack.

" This isn't good, i need to get my act together or i'm a goner. I have no defense left after he shattered it with a single shot , i need to survive the next attack somehow , there must be a weakness " Gantenbainne said to himself as he then senses the second arrow coming.

" **La Ballesta **(_ Spanish for The Crossbow_ ) " Leo chanted as he fires another arrow from his crossbow which Gantenbainne barely dodges and is grazed across the shoulder.

" Damn it , that attack was so strong i barely had time to react . Wait a second, i was able to sense his Reiatsu the second he fired his blast at me , before then i couldn't really sense him at all but when he was charging up that attack, he was releasing so much power that even he can't conceal it. I need to make my final move, if i fail this attack then i'm a deadman " Gantenbainne stated as he puts his glasses on and charges up a yellow blast of energy.

" What is he doing ? He must of discovered the weakness of my **La Ballesta **(_ Spanish for The Crossbow_ ) , it doesn't matter anyways, his energy attacks aren't enough to stop this next shot " Leo said to himself as he fires the arrow at Gantenbainne.

" **Dios ,Ruego Nos Perdone **(_Spanish for God Forgive Us Pray_)" Gantenbainne chanted as he fires a giant yellow flash of energy at the arrow and it turns into an energy collision battle.

" Not a bad effort but not good enough ! " Leo replied as his arrow negates the attack and goes to hit Gantenbainne but once the blast dissipates, it's revealed that Gantenbainne isn't there.

" Got you ! " Gantenbainne stated as he appears behind Leo.

" SHIT ! " Leo shouted unable to move while holding the crossbow.

" **Rugir de Dragon** (_Spanish for Roar of the Dragon_) " Gantenbainne chanted as he puts both hands together and does a powerful two handed punch that then fires a point blank range Dragon blast that levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius .

The smoke reveals that Leo has been blasted in half from the explosion and his body his the ground.

" This can't be how it ends ... no this can't be the end " Leo stated as he drifts into his past for the final time .

**23 years ago**

**Leo's pov**

I found out the truth about the death of my father and Ggio's father . My father was killed by Barragan in attempt to bring peace to Hueco Mundo, i also learned about the real truth about Sosuke Aizen and that his Arrancar army is just his disposal pawns . I first went to avenge my father by killing Privaron Espada 102 Baraggan Louisenbairn.

I immediately used my Resurrección knowing i was up against an Espada level Arrancar and aimed my attack on his head for a silent kill.

" I got you now, you son of a bitch ! " i whispered to myself as i was going to get a headshot on him but then i was grabbed from by behind by Niggre and my cover was blown.

" Boss, i found the assassin after you ! " Niggre said to him as Barragan turned around to confront me.

" Leo Vega , never thought my best Fracción would be the one to stab me in the back " Barragan said to me.

" You bastard, you killed our father and been lying to everyone about how much you care about us Hollows when you only cared about yourself " i said to the former king.

"So what ? You think Aizen is any better ? Hell Aizen is even worse given he's a Shinigami " Barragan said to me.

" Who said i was ever on that son of a bitch side ? I plan to kill him next but first i'll take revenge against the man who ordered my father and clan " i replied as i go to attack no knowing what i was getting myself into .

" I don't need to fight you myself, my Fracción Niggre and Choe Neng Poww are enough to deal with you " the former king replied as he sent out goon squad .

" **Trample** **Mamut** ( _Spanish for Mammoth) " _Nirgge chanted as he releases his sword and transforms into a form resembling a humanoid woolly mammoth with green fur and charges at me but i easily defeated him with a finger flick given i was in release form and he wasn't even 3rd seat level much less a match for me.

" Right **Breathe** **Calderón** _(Spanish for_ _Pilot Whale_) " Choe Neng Poww chanted as he takes out his toothbrush looking sword and turns into a 300 foot high ape like whale creature .

Choe was a much tougher opponent but he was the wrong against me. While he was much slower than me, his power was also greater than my own . I dodged his powerful punches as each of his massive punches could level a city block and might even put a starch or bruise on a lower level released Espada but i was able to easily dodge his punches and wait until he tires out to attack.

" Time to end this ! " i stated as i went to attack him , i didn't want to end up killing my former comrade so i had to knock him out but i lacked the power needed to do that to him so i used a uncharged Cero to knock him down and then focus on Barragan.

" Not bad , you managed to take them both on fairly easily " Barragan said to me.

" I'm insulted that you would put such pathetic fighters on your team. Niggre is even weaker than a Menos and Poww is both slower and dumber than a Menos, none of these guys were a real challenge to me " i stated.

" Well that means you must fight me then " Barragan said to me as he lifts his massive axe and goes to attack me.

" Very well then ! " i replied as i fight him and draw out my forearm blade, i wanted to make his death as messy as possible .

I slashed Barragan across the neck with my blade but it didn't even flinch him . His Hierro was so much denser than my own he grabbed my blade and easily shattered my forearm blade with his two fingers.

" Do you really think your attacks are enough to kill the King of Hollows ? " the old man arrogantly taunted as he stands there with a bored look mocking me.

" Don't mock me ! " i shouted as i come at him again with another powerful strike but he easily blocked it.

" Are you really suppose to be that fast ? You seem to be moving at slow motion to me " he said to me.

He was right, it seems every attack i threw at him was reducing in speed and he was easily able to counter my strikes with his giant axe . I never felt so helpless in my life, this guy was in a class of his own despite being Privaron. His power was even greater than the current Primera Skullak at the time . The reason i realized this was because despite being a Fracción , i was able to hold my own against the lower tier Espada up until the 6th Espada and i was fast enough to even keep up with his massive speed in Resurrección , in fact i was faster than him however my attack power was also far weaker and i would only be able to hold my own with him while he's in sealed sword state . The only way i could damage Grimmjow while he was in released state is if i hit him with La Ballesta and even then it was light damage to his Hierro at most. Barragan on the other hand hasn't even released his Zanpakutō and yet his base power was even stronger than Grimmjow's release form and on par with Nnoitra's release form.

" Time to stop playing around **La Ballesta **(_ Spanish for The Crossbow_ ) " i chanted as i fired another arrow from my crossbow into his neck but the arrow breaks on impact of his neck and it didn't even faze him " Impossible, not even a starch !"

" Is that all you can do ? How disappointing " Barragan taunted as he swings his axe creating a shockwave blasting me away into a pillar.

" Damn it , i can't believe there's such a huge gap in power between me and you " i said to him as i kneel down while he's standing over me.

" It's because i was one of the first Vasto Lordes to exist in Hueco Mundo . I ran Hueco Mundo for hundreds of years and until Aizen came by, there wasn't a single Hollow who can challenge my power aside from the current Second Espada , did you think a mere Fracción like you is enough to kill the likes of me ? Even if you are the chief of police in Las Noches, you're still just a Fracción " Barragan explained to me as he goes to draw his Axe on him .

" **La Ballesta **(_ Spanish for The Crossbow_ ) " i shouted as i shot him in his right eye where he got a scar at to blind him giving me an opportunity to attack him.

" ARRGH ! You bastard ! " he shouted as he tries to take the arrow out of his eye but i used the opportunity to kick him down and point my right hand at close range of his face.

" Time for me to put an end your arrogance if you are Espada level, there's no way even you can survive a point blank Cero to the eye " i shouted as i then resorted into a blatant unstealthy Cero attack at point blank range at his injured eye but before i can get my ultimate cheap shot, i was grabbed from by behind by by Niggres trunk .

" I got you now ! " Niggre shouted as i was caught by surprise .

" You think you're enough to stop me ? " i taunted as i pushed him off and send him flying with a single kick only to be caught off guard by Choe .

" Take this ! " Choe stated as he hits me with a powerful energy charged punch leveling everything within a 600 radius and i was dropped to the ground. While the punch only caused slight bruising to my body and light blood loss but it was enough to leave my vulnerable to the King of Hueco Mundo's attack.

" Time to end this !" Barragan shouted as he cuts me down with one strike .

I thought it was over when i was hit by the ax but Aizen had other plans for me . He planned to keep me locked up as long as possible until he found a Hollow powerful enough to transfer my powers and abilities to the next generation of Las Noches secret police however after the Exequias were formed to replace the old organization , i was left in jail to rot away while all my friends believed i died a hero so Barragan and Aizen looked like heroes.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

" I came so close to making Hueco Mundo truly free . I guess i failed in the end and evil managed to win again .. . " Leo said to himself as he drops dead on the ground.

" Sorry Leo , nothing personal but you're seriously loco if you think Aizen would ever betray us " Gantenbainne said to himself as he then releases his Resurrección and falls to the ground barely able move. His body is badly wounded from fighting his powerful opponent.

Meanwhile Cirucci is on the ropes fighting against Patros's new form and power . Cirucci is bleeding badly from her attackers last attack and is barely standing. Patros is standing triumphantly and arrogantly laughing at Cirucci.

" How do you like that ? You're no match for the likes of me , i'm a real Hollow who has discarded that worthless Shinigami power and instead purified myself of Aizen's Arrancarifaction. I now stand at the top as Hueco Mundo's king " Patros arrogantly laughed.

" You think so huh ? " Cirucci asked him.

" In your state, you can't hope to win now time to end this quickly so i can go to the world of the living and get the Hōgyoku from Kisuke " Patros stated as he charges up his attack "! **Level 20 Iaido** " Patros shouted as he draws both blades and they create a massive energy blast levels everything within a 800 foot radius.

The smoke clears up to reveal Cirucci is alive and she's starting to heal from her wounds.

" Whoa, that was a stronger attack than i expected , i must admit Patros, you really have become stronger but i'm still more powerful " Cirucci said to Patros as she heals half of her wounds.

" What ? Impossible, how are you healing and how did you block that last attack ? " Patros asked shocked to see her alive.

" You really forced me to use this technique , it's my **Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) " Cirucci said to Patros.

" **Absorción ala Cortador ? **" Patros asked .

"** Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) uses my feathers and reverses the rotation process of the feather so instead of dispersing and deflecting energy attacks from me, it absorbs them to increase my power or to heal my wounds. These things make up for all the energy i waste in my release form , sorry to rain on your parade but this is where it ends " Cirucci explained to Patros .

" Like that makes a difference in our power, i easily sliced through your wings , you think reversing the rotation would do you any good ? These energy swords move at 2,200,000 times per second, they're twice the cutting power of your Golondrina , now die **Presa Dibujo Rápido** ( _Spanish for Quick Draw Barrage_ ) " Patros chanted as he draws his blade multiple times shooting a wave of energy blasts so fast that it hits Cirucci 83 times in 10 seconds directly with powerful blasts but the attack fails this time around " Patros explained to Cirucci .

" Think again Patros ! " Cirucci replied as she heals more of her wounds .

" Impossible, my **Presa Dibujo Rápido** ( _Spanish for Quick Draw Barrage_ ) moves so fast that you can't even block with your feathers, how are you able to block that ? " Patros shouted.

" I just told you moron, i absorb attacks in this state . The more powerful your energy attacks are, the more i heal from them " Cirucci explained to him.

" Then try absorbing this next attack " Patros shouted as he does a double jump slash with both blades but Cirucci blocks with her feathers and the two blades easily shatter into pieces from the feathers.

" It's too bad all your swords do is cut , even more unfortunate for you they are made of pure energy . Unless you can have both higher cutting power and the ability collect reishi during combat by absorbing the opponent's attacks with your swords, you can't hope to beat me " Cirucci stated.

" You bitch, if normal attacks don't work on you, then i'll use the most powerful Espada level technique i learned from that scroll to kill you " Patros shouted as he charges up a Cero with a yellow aura that rotates in a razor like pattern.

" You fool, you can't use that attack within Las Noches, that's forbidden " Cirucci stated.

" Screw Las Noches , i always hated this place. I'm going to reduce this place to smoke " Patros shouted as he fires his attack " **Gran Rey Cero !** " Patros shouted as he fires the powerful blast at Cirucci and creates a powerful explosion leveling everything within a 1,200 foot radius.

The blast reveals that Cirucci is uninjured thanks to her special technique and her wings are glowing with energy .

" Impossible, how did you survive my strongest attack ? " Patros asked looking at her .

" You never learn do you ? My wings are simply stronger than you pathetic copy of a Gran Rey Cero. At most, you only equal the 8th Espada's power and that's not saying much given how weak he is when it comes to a fight. These wings of my can absorb any kind of Cero up to the 6th Espada's Cero in his base form, your level of power doesn't come close to that " Cirucci explained to Patros.

" DAMN IT ! " Patros replied as he fires a blast hitting the ground to leave the battlefield.

" Don't think you'll escape alive ! YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING SKULLAK ! " Cirucci shouted as she charges up energy around her wings.

" I got to escape , i can't let myself die , it's too soon ! " Patros shouted as he goes to escape.

" TOO LATE **Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades) _" Cirucci chanted as she fires all ten of her feathers homing onto Patros as they all explode at the same time.

" NOO... THIS CAN'T BE, NOT SO SOON...NOT HERE " Patros screamed in agony as he burns alive from the blast and dying from the explosion as the explosion levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius dropping the Hōgyoku .

Cirucci drops the ground and reseals her Resurrección with light wounds on her body thanks to the special ability of her Resurrección however she is drained of nearly all her spiritual power . She goes to grab the Hōgyoku .

" Don't worry my beloved, they won't have the Hōgyoku now ! " Cirucci said to herself only to see Menis and Aldegor surrounding her.

" Give us the Hōgyoku you bitch !" Menis shouted.

" You fools, did you see what i did to your boss ? Do you want to mess with me ? " Cirucci said to Menis.

" Yeah but you're out of Reiatsu and we're here to take the Hōgyoku so we can bring back bossman " Aldegor replied.

" I'll never hand over the Hōgyoku to lowly scum like you ! " Cirucci defiantly stated.

" Then die ! " Menis replied as both him and Aldegor charge up a Cero.

" Damn it, i have no energy left in my body to dodge them. They combine those blast together and they can kill me .. oh well at least i get to join you in heaven Skullak " Cirucci said to herself as she stands there ready to die .

" Cirucci . get out of the way or you'll die ! " Gantenbainne shouted.

" It's okay, i'm not afraid to die ! " Cirucci replied.

" Then let's do this Aldegor ! " Menis shouted as they both fire there blasts at Cirucci but all of the sudden Skullak appears and takes the blasts to the chest with no injury whatsoever.

" Skullak ! " Cirucci moaned as she looks at her beloved standing in front of her.

" Looks like a came in time !" Skullak replied as he stands there .

" Impossible, we killed you. How is a dead man like you still alive ? " Aldegor shouted.

" We had you trapped in **Cadenas de Negación** ( _Spanish for Negation Chains _). That was suppose to render even the Hierro of Espada's useless against any attack, how did you survive that blow ? " Menis asked.

" It's simple, you merely hit a clone of mines . I made you believe that you guys killed me so you can make way with this fake Hōgyoku " Skullak explained to the minions of Patros only to get hit in the head by Cirucci.

" Why did you do that instead of stopping them yourselves ? I thought you died for real " Cirucci shouted.

" Sorry about that but the reason i did all this was so you and Gantenbainne would become Privaron Espada again. I knew you and Gantenbainne wasn't contend being demoted to Fracción after that exhibition battle to fulfill the ranks of the new 7th Espada. Me and Aizen learned of the plot Patros was cooking up and learned he was training to fight on the level of Espada and also planning to break Leo out of prison . We knew that they both planned to overthrow Aizen and steal the Hōgyoku for their own use " Skullak explained to his team.

" How did you know about our plan ? " Aledgdor asked.

" My good friend Rudbornn was spying on you all this time as well as our new Akatsuki friend Zetsu . We knew from start to finish your plot to overthrow and take over Las Noches . I convinced my buddy to purposely ignore you guys and make it seem we knew nothing of your plot and all those fights i got into today with the Fracciónes, Espadas and then the Primera were purposely designed to give you all a false impression i was tired out so you can steal the fake Hōgyoku " Skullak answered.

" What do you mean ? We have the Hōgyoku in our hands ! " Menis asked as the Hōgyoku easily crumbles from the blast.

" That was a fake created by Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu , it was to lure you dissents to our trap. Your boss and Leo were only a minor threat and probably could've been killed off by Harribel's Fracción ,Ggio Vega or even Rudbornn himself and only be a threat up to the 8th Espada at most so they would make fairly decent challenges to my comrades here to prove themselves worthy of the title Privaron Espada again so instead, we decided to have them killed off " Skullak explained to them.

Suddenly Rudbornn and his men arrive with their swords draw out ready to attack Menis and Aldegor .

" Surrender immediately or we would be forced to kill you on the spot " Rudbornn said to the guys.

" Damn it, we been set up from the start ! " Aldegor stated as he reseals his release form.

" Guess we have no choice ! " Menis replied as he seals back his sword.

Rudbornn and his men are then handcuffed by the Calaveras and then hurled into jail.

" Sorry for lying to the two of you and faking my death " Skullak said to his friends.

" It's alright, i should've known a guy as powerful as you wouldn't die so easily " Gantenbainne stated.

" I'm still mad at you but thanks for making me a Privaron again " Cirucci replied.

" I know how to make you feel better my love !" Skullak replied as he kisses her in the mouth.

" So what to do now ? " Gantenbainne asked.

" Let's get some sleep, starting tomorrow you're both Privaron Espada again " Skullak answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>**Amegakure**

Aizen is watching Pein bring back a Hollow killed recently using his Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique as a Hollow emerges out of the energy field.

" You did it Pein ! " Aizen said to Pein.

" Reviving one person is nothing with this technique, with my **Gedō: Rinne Tensei** (外道・輪廻天生の術 Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique ), i can revive and re-infuse new life force energy to the dead bodies of those who have died. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the individual souls are then able to leave even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning back to their physical vessels and therefore shattering even the laws of nature " Pein explained to Aizen.

" So you have the powers to break even the Hell dimension with that ? " Aizen questioned.

" Yeah however the more powerful the soul i revive, the more it takes out of me. I can revive up to a million people at once but it's costly to my lifeforce . To my understanding that Inoue girl process powers similar to the Rinnegan " Pein answered.

" Yeah but her powers have been locked by the overuse of them " Madara stated.

" The point of bringing back this Hollow is to wake up the powers she has right now , it's just what i need to get our plan into action " Aizen replied.

" You're sure this Hollow is enough ? " Konan asked.

" I have plenty of reinforcements just in case but this Hollow is what is needed the most to bring out her emotions " Aizen answered with a smile as a Hollow emerges from the shadows with red eyes glowing.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 36: Arrancar Encyclopedia<strong>

Kabuto appears on the scene .

" I'm back from a pretty long hiatus with the original omake Arrancar Encyclopedia with my special guest Skullak Tuma " Gin said to Skullak as he appears on set.

" Let's go over Patros and Leo Vega, the two rouge Arrancar that try to overthrow Aizen " Skullak stated.

" Patros is an old Hollow that claims to be 1,000 years old and was once a very powerful Adjuchas who fled Las Noches when Aizen took over and in charge of things . Patros wandered Hueco Mundo and attacked Arrancars and devoured their souls in an attempt to make himself stronger " Gin said to the audience .

" Until he was captured and brought to Aizen by me and Grimmjow 24 years ago . We tried to reform him so he can become a Fracción and work with the others but he never worked with anyone well and him and his followers were arrested 4 times for various attempts on Aizen's life and in one of the times , he stole a scroll of Espada techniques " Skullak explained to the audience.

" Patros is very skilled at fighting. He uses 20 different levels of Iaido to launch powerful blasts of energy that vary in power , The weakest being 1 which is only half the power of a Menos Grande's Cero and the strongest being the Cero's he fires in release form which is as powerful as Renji's Hikotsu Taihō " Gin stated.

" Patros is also skilled in Espada level techniques , most notably Gran Rey Cero and Cadenas de Negación thanks to the scroll of seals and even learned to maintain a permanent Resurrección form , something that increases an Arrancars power by 200 % at the price of never returning to their sealed state or ever learning to control their power " Skullak replied.

" Leo Vega is also a very powerful Arrancar who could've been an Espada had not for his irrational hatred of Aizen and his attempts on Barragans life . Leo was originally the chief of Exequias back when it was called **Policía Secreta y Grupos de Ejecución **(_Spanish for Secret Police and Execution Forces )_ and one of the few Arrancars to master **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins)_, an Espada level Sonído that only the likes of Zommari, Grimmjow ,Stark and Skullak were able to master " Gin stated.

" Leo Vega's Resurrección is **Oculta del** **Tigre** (_Spanish for Hidden Tiger )_, the release command of his Zanpakutō is **Sneak. **Leo 's speed increases to the point he's even faster than Grimmjow's release form but his strength is slightly weaker than Grimmjow pre release " Skullak explained to Gin.

" Leo Vega's Resurrección is based entirely on stealth as well as all his abilities. **Pistola Oculta **( _Spanish for Hidden Gun _) fires a very small but incredibly fast Bala so fast it doesn't even make the distinctive Bala sound of a normal Bala fired from very small 9 mm barrel attached to his wrist guard . It' s a highly effective close range killing weapon part of Leo's Resurrección. It fires a Bala 10 times smaller than a normal Bala but also 10 times faster and has greater penetration power. The best thing about this weapon is that it's silenced and leaves not a single sound trace and works up to 120 meters " Gin explained to his audience.

" **Puñal** (_Spanish for Dagger _) are another set of projectile from Leo that are powerful enough to cut through an Arrancar's Hierro with ease, making it ideal as a weapon against high defense, they're more powerful than **Pistola Oculta **( _Spanish for Hidden Gun _) but have only a 3rd of it's range and speed. These blades are only effective up to 40 meters " Skullak stated.

" **Tigre de Hoja **( _Spanish for Tiger Blade_ ) is based on Leo's younger brother release form blade only more powerful and are meant to cleave through enemies when his guns, daggers and claws fail but it's rarely used given how messy those blade are in comparison to his claw blades which are lighter and leave behind less blood and gore . His **Garra de Tigre **( _Spanish for Tiger Claw ) _are retractable claws are tipped with a poison that slows down the body functions, the deeper my blade cuts, the less agile you become " Gin explained to the audience.

" But his deadliest techniques are his **Tigre y Dragón Niebla **(_Spanish for Crouching Tiger Hidden Mist Dragon_ ) which makes Leo untraceable, even to an Arrancars Pesquisa. It's a perfect ability for Leo for it makes it much easier to kill his opponents . Combined with his **La Ballesta **(_ Spanish for The Crossbow_ ), he can fire a fast and powerful attack that is nearly invisible to all his foes lethal enough to pierce even the Hierro of the 6th Espada in release form but only doing light damage. It has a long range up to 4,000 meters " Skullak stated.

" It's such a shame they're both dead right now , they would've made good Privaron Espada " Gin replied.

" This has been Arrancar Encyclopedia with Skullak and Gin see you next time " Skullak said to the audience.

" We need to find that guy who keeps stealing this gimmick omake and take him to court " Gin stated .

" Right !I'll help you out ! " Skullak replied.

**(A/N : Cirucci and Gantenbainne managed to defeat the two powerful Arrancars who planned a rebellion to overthrow Aizen and take over Las Noches while becoming Privaron Espada's again thanks to Skullaks plan while Hidan and Kakuzu killed off the last surviving members of 12 guardian Shinobi and made off with one of the largest bounties in the Shinobi world. Meanwhile in the World of the Living, Orihime's relationship with Ichigo is growing more intense and stronger and all of Ichigo's friends remain on high alert protecting the two. Aizen has revived an old Hollow that would provoke Orihime to using her powers faster . Who is this mysterious Hollow ? Review , Fave and Subscribe. )**


	50. Love vs Hate, the bridge to happiness  1

**Bleach Shippuden 49 Part A : Love vs Hate, the bridge to happiness**

**(A/N : This chapter is almost entirely focused on Ichigo and Orihime with the exceptions of Cirucci and Skullak and Tsunade's past . Lemon Warning for TsunadexDan , Izuru x Rangiku, Renji x Rukia , Cirucci x Skullak and Ichigo x Orihime . The chapter was so long it's been divided into 2 parts the first time in the fan fictions history)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday September 26,2001 6:00 A.M. Karakura Town, Bleachverse<strong>

The news broadcast to everyone within the houses across Karakura Town as the sun rises .

" This is KTN (Karakura Town News) with special news report . I'm Daidai Maikuitto with breaking news " the male news reporter said to the audience . The reporter is a middle-aged Japanese man with a thin mustache and tupeg on his head covering his balding head.

" And i'm Jenīei Ringo reporting the news in a fair and balance way " the woman said to the audience at him. The woman is a young woman in her 20's with long brown hair.

" Two young members of a local Yakuza gang were arrested in the Karakura Dockside , Minamikawwase district after a sting operation was performed when two undercover agents disguised themselves as high school students to get closer to an underground gunrunning and drug trafficking organization and were seemingly captured by the underground juvenile organization " Daidai explained to the audience.

" However as things were about to heat up, Karakura S.W.A.T teams step in and managed to save to two detectives " Jenīei replied.

" After a short gun battle , the S.W.A.T team was able to easily subdue and arrest all 20 members of the Yakuza using riot shields, batons and tasers and proceeded to fire a few warning shots with smoke grenades and machine gun fire " Daidai stated.

" The names of the undercover cops are anonymous and are being kept in secret in fear of backlash of the Yakuza counterattack but we can report the names of the convicts in the crime. One of them being Yokochini Kenshin , an 16 year old criminal who was arrested 2 years ago and sent to julieneve detention for battery and assault of one of the students within Mashiba Junior High School. He was released on probation 6 months ago and police believed he was secretly selling drugs and guns for the Yakuza and believed he might of sexually assaulted several high school girls " Jenīei explained to the audience.

" Yokochini's currently in Karakura Hospital being treated for injuries caused by him by accidental gun discharge when he attempted to kill and undercover agent and it resorted to a violent struggle causing several shots to be fired . One grazed Yokochini's check and ripped off his chain connecting between the nose and ear and one hitting him directly in his groin and he was pistol whipped once the cop took away his gun to immobilize him causing severe bruising to the left side of his face and a broken jaw " Daidai stated.

" The other leader of the small fraction of the Yakuza youth was Obuta Daisuke , another 16 year old criminal who had a record of muggings and beatings including an attempt to rob a local McDonalds 2 years ago and was sent to juvenile detention for 5 years but got out in just 2 for good behavior . It's believed he was the one leading the group . He's in Karakura Hospital after a failed attempt to kill his hostage . The undercover cop was able escape from his chain and proceed to beat up the gun wielding thug until he dropped his gun and suffer from a severely damaged nose, two black eyes, a broken shoulder, 8 lost teeth, and a broken left arm " Jeniei replied.

" Police recovered **200,000,000 Yen** ( 1,882,340 US Dollars ) of guns and drugs within the abandon warehouse making it the largest gunrunning and drug trafficking bust in recent memory . Once Obuta Daisuke and Yokochini Kenshin are released from the hospital, they would face prosecution . If convicted of their crimes , they would both face 30 years in jail. 25 years for Arms Trafficking and 5 years for selling drugs " Daidai reported.

" In other news, Karakura Town celebrates its 400th year old birthday tomorrow. Karakura Town was founded on September 28, 1601 but the Edo family. Karakura Town was suppose to be the new capital during the Edo period and was the most wealthy and prosperous city of Japan as well one of the most spiritual cities in the world until the establishment of military bases in Edo and the migration of people into Tokyo. This city was also used as a major refuge center during World War 2 when this country was at war and other countries came here to bomb the area. This city is one of the largest growing cities in Japan and one of the largest suburban towns in Japan " Jeinei explained to the audience.

" Festivities have already begun within the town that would last from today to Monday . We have tons of celebrities coming into town including the most famous TV star of all of Japan, the Spirit Medium himself Don Kanonji. The star of his hit TV show Ghost Bust TV Shows which is watched by 25% of Japan's population at its peak, Don Kanoji is currently overseas doing a world tour in New York City to cheer up the spirits after the tragic attack that happened " Daidai reported.

" America was hit with a worse attack than what happened in World War 2 that caused 3,000 lives to be lost 16 days ago . As response to the attacks, the mayor of Karakura Town is working within collaboration with the Japanese Federal Government to ensure the people in Karakura Town are safe from terrorist attacks. Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi has expressed outrage for the attacks and as a result has increased security within Karakura Airport next to the Suburban city of Naruki, the entire downtown district of Downtown Karakura town and everything within a 25 mile radius in the Western Tokyo Metropolitan Area " Jeinei explained to the audience.

" The Mayor hopes that the festiveness would help cheer up Japan's spirits after the terrible tragedy that affected the world over 2 weeks ago as well as put people at ease about security issues " Daidai stated.

" This has been KTN with the news , we'll see you next time when we get newsworthy stories " Jeinei replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's House<strong>

6:00 A.M. Ichigo wakes up in bed with Orihime within her room as well as the princess herself.

" Morning Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Morning Ichigo , how are you feeling ? " Orihime asked him.

" That was some good night sleep Orihime, sleeping in your bed made me forget my nightmare earlier " Ichigo answered.

" Boy yesterday was quite a crazy day we had , that's something i hope never to go through again " Orihime stated.

" Indeed, i'll never forgive myself if either one of us was raped or killed ! " Ichigo replied.

" So what are you plans for today Ichigo ? You said we're going to spend the whole day together " Orihime asked the spiky haired teen.

" I don't know, can't afford to skip out on school given i still need to make up work for the weeks i was absent " Ichigo answered.

" How about we go to the amusement park carnival being opened up today within Karakura Community Park within the Mashiba district ? " Orihime asked him.

" Sure why not ! " Ichigo answered.

" That's great, i want to ride on the roller coaster then ride the Ferris wheel and then go ice skating and then go to a restaurant for our date " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" The way you make it sound, it's almost like we're dating ! " Ichigo stated.

" You make it sound like it's a bad thing ! " Orihime replied.

" No , not at all, especially a girl as beautiful as you " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" So you want to date me ? " Orihime asked him.

" I never been on a date before , sure Orihime ! " Ichigo answered.

" So are we going out now ? " Orihime asked.

" I guess so, i don't mind at all being your boyfriend " Ichigo answered as he kisses her lightly on her cheek close to her lips.

" Ichigo... i ! " Orihime moaned as she is able to grab him and kiss him back this time on the lips.

" Orihime... uhhhhh ! " Ichigo blushed as he sees Orihime and they both look at each other in the eyes.

" Ichigo, Orihime. Breakfast is ready ! " Hitsugaya said to Ichigo and Orihime from downstairs.

" Coming ! " Ichigo and Orihime both replied as they both break up the moment and both go downstairs.

" Did i just kiss Orihime ? More importantly , did we just declared ourselves to be dating ? What's going on ? Why am i starting to feel this way for her ? Could it be that .. " Ichigo thinks to himself as he heads downstairs.

" I came so close to getting him , i just got a taste of Ichigo's lips and i loved it. This is too good to be true " Orihime said to herself as she blushes and heads downstairs .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Asano House<strong>

Ikkaku and Yumichika wake up with Ikkaku having a headache.

" Damn it ! I can barely sleep last night because of that crazy girl " Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

" Come on Ikkaku, this is your first date with a woman, wasn't it fun ? " Yumichika asked him.

" It was hell, she kept on trying to kiss me and when we came home she tired to go to third base almost immediately " Ikkaku answered.

" Come on Ikkaku are you gay ? " Yumichika questioned the bald head Shinigami.

" Not i'm not, i wouldn't be calling anyone gay if i were you !" Ikkaku responded.

" Calm down Ikkaku , everything will be fine ! " Yumichika stated.

" The lie you told me to say to her was suppose to keep her off me " Ikkaku stated.

" Looks like we underestimated the craziness of this girl " Yumichika replied.

" I can't wait until Monday rolls over ,after this craziness has blown over and our mission ends, i don't wish to come to this town or this place again " Ikkaku stated.

" Don't worry, once we're done here, neither her or Keigo would have any memory of what happened here " Yumichika replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki clinic<strong>

Isshin is watching the news on television about yesterdays events .

" What are you doing dad ? " Karin asked.

" Just watching the news again " Isshin answered.

" You're excited about the festival aren't you ?" Karin asked.

" Yep though it's pretty tragic what happened in America recently but we can't let that affect us, let's focus on our lives and focus on the festival, tonight we hang out together as a family " Isshin replied going back to his quirky self.

" Where's Ichigo ? " Yuzu asked.

" He's at his girlfriends house as we speak ! " Isshin answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orihime's house<strong>

Momo has finished serving breakfast for everyone when they heard the news about the festival .

" This was a good breakfast as usual ! " Hitsugaya said to Momo while drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

" Thanks Little Toshiro ! " Momo stated as she finishes her breakfast.

" That's Captain Hitsugaya to you ! " Toshiro replied.

" So did you hear what happened in America recently ? " Rangiku asked.

" We all got the news recently, we been focused so much on fighting the Shinobi we didn't notice the news but that's not what's important, we can't interfere with human politics and affairs ,doing so is a crime " Hitsugaya answered.

" It sucks we can't do anything to help humans ! " Izuru stated.

" Our job is to protect humanity against threats humans can't see or fight against . Humans have been fighting and killing each other for thousands of years, they have their own armies and their own problems .We have a million problems on our hands to allow ourselves to be diverted by such affairs " Hitsugaya coldy explained to the team.

" Still innocent people died in those attacks , don't you feel bad for what happened to them ? " Orihime asked.

" I do, it pains me when anyone dies but we can't allow that to bother us otherwise we would have to respond to ever case of suffering around the world and with only 192,000 troops in our army, it would be a futile effort to prevent every single problem within a world of 6 billion humans " Hitsugaya answered.

" We just have to move on from it and prepare for the Arrancars and Shinobi , as long as Aizen is out there with the Hōgyoku, he's a threat to the entire world " Ichigo stated.

" That's right, Aizen plans to destroy this town and make the kings key . We can't let him do that " Orihime replied as she holds on to Ichigo's hand .

" So Orihime, i noticed you're holding onto Ichigo's hand , are you two going out ? " Rangiku asked them causing them to blush.

" Well ...uhmmm ! " Orihime answered barely able to speak.

" We agreed to a friendly date with each other later on after spending a day with each other " Ichigo explained to the group.

" I think it's cute the two of you are dating ! " Momo replied.

" That makes the job much easier protecting the both of you as long as you both stick together " Hitsugaya said to them.

" It's just a friendly date.. it's nothing like what you guys are thinking " Ichigo stated.

" Sure it isn't ! " Rangiku replied with a naughty grin.

" Cut that out , we're just friends right Orihime ? " Ichigo asked his friend while blushing.

" Yeah !" Orihime answered.

" You guys are a cute couple together ! " Izuru stated.

" We're not dating that seriously , it's just a friendly date ! " Ichigo replied.

" Is there a chance we might be attacked by thug again ? " Orihime asked.

" Not likely, the events that are happening in the human world right now combined with the festival's increase security,we don't have to worry about gangs retaliating against you . We made sure that everything has been covered up well so you guys are safe from any domestic threats and as long as you have us and stay in human form , the chance of failure is 0% " Hitsugaya explained to Ichigo.

" We should be heading out right now ,school will begin soon " Ichigo said to his friends.

" Okay then ! " Hitsugaya replied as they all get up and start to head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia are making noises within the bedroom as they get their daily exercises .

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

Renji and Rukia are having some morning wake up sex with each other. Renji is roughly pounding his member deep inside Rukia as rough as possible as he holds on to her right leg while thrusting into her warm vulva from Rukia's backside.

" Yeah Rukia you like that ? " Renji asked Rukia as he uses his left hand to pull on Rukia's hair.

" Yeah Rukia, fuck me harder ! " Rukia moaned as she continues to get fucked harder.

Renji continues to pound her until Rukia moans really loud and then she let's go of Renji and then lays on her back.

" You like being dominated don't you ? " Renji asked Rukia as he goes into the missionary position.

" Not so fast , get up on all fours " Rukia answered.

" Huh ? " Renji asked.

" Just do it ! " Rukia demanded as she raises her pelvis up to meet with his penis " Stay put and stay still " Rukia said to Renji as she starts to move her fanny up and down to get frisky with Renji.

Rukia and Renji continue to have sex with each other . By lifting her pelvis, Rukia is the one in charge of the speed and timing of every thrust and can decide the depth of the penetration . The harder Rukia pushes her pelvis , the deeper Renji goes and the more both of them moan.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

Meanwhile Kukaku and Kisuke are busying drinking some tea when they hear more noise.

" Damn it, they're at it again ! " Kukaku shouted grumpy from the noise they are making.

" Those two have been at it for at least an hour ! " Kisuke stated looking at his watch.

" I swear, i feel like strangling the both of them , i don't like hearing loud noises in the morning before i have my breakfast " Kukaku replied as she punches the table .

" How about we just come down and drink some tea ? " Kisuke asked the girl.

" Fine then ! " Kukaku answered as they hear Renji and Rukia finished their moment releasing loud moan.

" Looks like they finished ! " Kisuke said to the black-haired busty woman.

" About fucking time !" Kukaku replied.

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia are finished with their moment and begin to get back up.

" Damn Rukia, that was one crazy position you did there " Renji said to Rukia.

" It's all thanks to some sex magazines i read here in the world of the living " Rukia replied.

" I love you ! " Renji stated.

" I love you too ! " Rukia replied as she kisses him right in the mouth and they get ready to head out to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Root Underground Base<strong>

Naruto is served breakfast by Hinata in his cell . Hinata has resumed her false identity as an Root member under the codename Tera .

" Thanks Hinata for the breakfast again " Naruto said to Hinata.

" You're welcome ! " Hinata replied .

" It's been 3 days since i been chained up to this wall , when is Lady Tsunade going to get out of her coma ? " Naruto asked her.

" Hopefully soon enough. I can't stand having you chained up here like an animal " Hinata answered.

" How's things going with the village ? " Naruto asked the shy teenager.

" The village is getting better ,barely . Many people seem to have cooled down a bit after the lost of the village but the village still remains divided whether to trust you ever again to be a ninja" Hinata explained to Naruto.

" So what are we going to do today by ourselves ? " Naruto asked.

" I know, maybe we should spend more time getting to know each other better " Hinata answered as they talk with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Konoha is still in ruins from the destruction it suffered 3 days ago. Darkness engulfs the village as the 920,000 survivors wake up to another day of ruin and misery. Konoha Shinobi are busy handing out breakfast to the villagers.

" This is so depressing ! " Ebisu said to his students.

" This sucks big time , i can't wait to get my payback on those Shinigami assholes " Konohamaru shouted as he hands out food to one of the villagers.

" Indeed ! " Mogei replied.

" We first need to make sure this village is okay and repaired to take on the Shinigami again " Ebisu stated.

" At this rate, it'll take 5 years to repair this village " Udon replied.

" We don't have that time nor can i wait , i want payback now " Konohamaru shouted.

" Easy Konohamaru, you're not the only one but as it stands, we don't have much of a chance in our current state " Ebisu stated.

" Besides, none of us in this team could possibly take on a Captain , not even Ebisu sensei " Mogei replied.

" You should know how tough they are given even your Rasengan failed to do any damage " Udon said to Konohamaru .

" I know, and i don't care. I plan to train until i reach the level of a Captain and then i can get revenge for uncle Asuma " Konohamaru replied.

" It's good to see you motivated to get stronger " Iruka said to Konohamaru as he walks to help them out.

" Iruka sensei, what brings you here ? " Konohamaru asked .

" You guys need some help giving these villagers food , Esibu sensei asked me to assist you guys " Iruka answered.

" It's good to see you here , hopefully you can teach me to become stronger like you did with Naruto " Konohamaru said to Iruka.

" Sorry but i had nothing to do with Naruto getting stronger. It was lord Jiraiya who taught him Rasengan , in all honesty he surpassed my power when he fought against Neji 3 years ago . If anything Naruto has motivated to get strong enough so i can become a Special Jōunin " Iruka explained to Konohamaru.

" Damn it ,i was hoping you can help out " Konohamaru replied.

" Once Naruto is free, you can ask him to train you " Iruka stated.

" Fine then ,thanks for the advice ! " Konohamaru replied.

Meanwhile Rock Lee is trying to do his morning exercises inspire of his injuries from Ichigo a few days ago. Rock Lee is doing pushups trying to maintain physical fitness when Tenten comes by and stops him.

" Stop exercising Lee, you're in no condition to train yourself " Tenten said to Lee.

" I must continue to exercise in order to keep up my physical fitness " Lee replied.

" You'll end up hurting yourself ! " Tenten stated as she wraps him in chains and stop him

" I can't just sit here and do nothing, i must train to get stronger ! " Lee replied only for Neji to knock him out.

" Sorry about that but we don't need your condition getting any worse than it already was " Neji said to Lee.

" Thanks for the help ! " Tenten stated.

" You're welcome ! " Neji replied.

" I wish things go back to normal around here. It's just so depressing around here " Tenten stated.

" I know what you mean but it's not we can just magically repair this entire village and even if we could,it would make up for all the lives lost and families destroyed by the Shinigami attacks " Neji explained to Tenten.

" It's embarrassing we're left in such a state of ruin " Tenten shouted as she rocks into the massive city sized pit where Konoha once stood.

" At least we survived with our lives , once the Hokage comes back to power, i vow to hunt these Shinigami down and kill them with my barehands " Neji replied.

Meanwhile Sai is observing the carter with his left prosthetic arm attached to him after losing his arm to Orihime's attack . Sai is drawing a picture of the new Konoha when Sakura comes towards him.

" What are you doing so close to the crater ? If you fall down there, you're going to end up dead " Sakura asked him.

" Just drawing what i see ! " Sai answered.

" Why draw such a depressing scene ? " Sakura asked him.

" Inspite of the destruction of the entire village, the Hokage Monument still remains, so does the hope of Konoha " Sai stated.

" That's unexpectedly deep coming from you ! " Sakura replied.

" Thank you Sakura ! " Sai responded as he continues to draw on his sketchbook.

" So how's your arm doing ? " Sakura asked.

" Fine, it still feelings numb " Sai answered.

" That's because the nerves in your body haven't got used to the arm. Try fighting in that condition and you'll need to reset the operation . You would need 5 days for your body to get use to your limb surgery " Sakura explained to Sai.

" I must thank you for the arm surgery, had not for that . I'll never be able to continue drawing " Sai stated.

" No problem, say Sai want to hang out for the day ? " Sakura asked the pale skin shinobi.

" Very well then ! " Sai replied as he walks with Sakura to spend some time with Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

8:00 A.M . Ichigo and his friends walk into the classroom . Ichigo, Tatsuki and Orihime arrive on time

" We made it in time ! " Tatsuki said to her friends .

" Yeah we did it again ! " Ichigo replied.

" Looks like you two are finally going out " Tatsuki said to Ichigo and Orihime .

" We're just going out as friends ! " Ichigo stated.

" Yeah right Ichigo, like you wouldn't want something more with Orihime " Tatsuki replied teasing Ichigo.

" Tatsuki, me and Ichigo are just friends " Ichigo said to Tatsuki in denial.

" We're just friends ! " Orihime replied.

" Don't be so uptight you two, i'm just joking around " Tatsuki replied.

Chizuru sneaks up on Tatsuki and gropes Orihime from behind.

" Orihime ! " Chizuru said to Tatsuki as the black-haired tomboy punches her in the face.

" Stop touching Orihime , she's dating Ichigo ! " Tatsuki shouted at the flaming lesbian as she kicks her to the ground.

" What ? " Chizuru said shocked to hear the news.

" Yeah, me and Ichigo are going out today on a date " Orihime replied clueless about the fact Chizuru being a lesbian.

" Yeah if you know what's good for you, you'll keep away from them understood ? " Tatsuki said to Chizuru.

" Right ! " Chizuru replied as she looks away notably upset Orihime is with Ichigo.

Meanwhile all the students manage to walk in except for Renji, Rukia , Ikkaku, Keigo and Mizuiro. The teacher walks into the room .

" Alright class, let's begin with the roll call " Miasto said to her students as she begins the roll call.

" We made it in time ! " Rangiku stated.

" Good looks like the mission is going according to plan " Hitsugaya replied.

" So what do we do here ? " Momo asked.

" Blend in with the normal humans in this school like we did yesterday" Hitsugaya answered.

" Ichigo hasn't been acting up in a while " Izuru said to them.

" I agree, it seems like his inner hollow is being tamed " Momo replied.

" It must being all the time he's spent with Inoue " Hitsugaya said to them.

" Orihime told me she was interested in Ichigo and wanted to keep him company not too long before the chaos with the Shinobi began " Rangiku explained to the group.

" Where's Ikkaku and Yumichika ? " Hitsugaya asked Rangiku.

" Most likely having problems with his landlord ! " Rangiku answered.

Ikkaku and Yumichika walk into with Ikkaku wearing a pink shirt with Mizuho and him hugging each other. All the students laugh at Ikkaku.

" I'm getting so tired of having to see these humans here " Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

" Calm down Ikkaku ! " Yumichika replied .

" Where's Keigo ? " Ikkaku asked him.

" He's coming any minute now " Yumichika answered as Keigo walks in with his new look.

" Boy Keigo, someone got a makeover yesterday " Mizuiro said to Keigo.

" Thanks Mizuiro ! " Keigo replied as he walks into the room.

Keigo's hair is slightly straighter and his bangs now cover part of his forehead . While not on par in the looks department as Ichigo, Keigo's swagger is enough to make all the girls blush at the sight of him.

" Keigo looks so handsome today " Michiru said to Ryo .

" I know what you mean , did he get a makeover ? " Ryo asked.

" I know, i wonder if he's ok downstairs " Mahana answered with a question.

" Mahana, don't be such a pervert ! " Michiru replied.

Keigo sits down looking at Rangiku with Ikkaku and Yumichika .

" So what do you think of my look ? " Keigo asked Rangiku flirting with the big boobed goddess.

" You look handsome, Yumichika did you give him a makeover ? " Rangiku asked.

" Yep and thanks to me , he's a chick magnet " Yumichika answered.

" So do you want to go out with me ? " Keigo asked Rangiku.

" I'll love to but i'm token honey, sorry " Rangiku answered .

" By who ? " Keigo asked.

" By me, me and her are kinda dating " Izuru answered as he hugs Rangiku.

" Ah man ! " Keigo replied as he goes to sit on his seat only to be invited by Michiru.

" You can sit with me ! " Michiru said to Keigo.

" Sure thing ! " Keigo replied as she walks to sit with Michiru.

Renji and Rukia rush in and were the last ones to walk into the classroom.

" Damn it we're late ! " Renji said to Rukia.

" This is all your fault, had not for you taking too long on the shower we would of been there sooner " Rukia replied.

" Hey you're the one who decided to drop the soap during the shower and it took a while to pick it up " Renji stated.

" Hey it it was slippery and hard to hold ! " Rukia replied.

" You two are late , get down and start working " Miasto said to the two.

" Okay ! " both of them replied as they sit down together.

" Alright class, now that we're settled down, let's get to business " Misato said to the class as they begin the work.

Meanwhile Tatsuki is thinking to herself as she looks at Ikkaku, Renji , Hitsugaya and Rukia.

" Just what are you guys ? You guys with the black robes are strange indeed " Tatsuki said to herself as she thinks to what she saw yesterday.

**Yesterday**

**Tatsuki's pov**

I remember talking with the white-haired kid about what to do with Ichigo after he went out to fight the Yakuza youth.

" What do we do ? " i asked the white-haired kid.

" Go to the police station, we'll see what we can do for Ichigo " Hitsugaya answered as i head to the police department .

After i went to the police department , i walked into the area where Ichigo was being held in when i saw Renji, Ikkaku, Rukia and Hitsugaya leave their bodies using a green pill.

" The thugs shouldn't be able to see us in this form " Hitsugaya said to his friends.

" Do you think this is right ? " Renji questioned the white-haired kid.

" We have no choice, we can't have Ichigo or Orihime killed or raped . If they're harmed, we fail the mission " Hitsugaya answered.

" It's not like you to bend the rules like this ! " Ikkaku stated.

" It's not bending the rules, we're technically not fighting the humans, we're just going to aid Ichigo from the sidelines and make sure they aren't shot " Hitsugaya replied.

" Listen,. they're about to shoot Ichigo and Orihime " Rukia said to the group.

" Okay. Let's move out ! " Hitsugaya replied as they go to save Orihime and Ichigo.

**Present Day**

**3rd person**

" I'm one step closer to finding out your secret Ichigo ! " Tatsuki said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Meanwhile Tsunade lies in a coma thinking about her past while hooked up to a barely intact life support machine with a generator attached to it.

**34 years ago**

**Tsunade's pov**

4 years have passed since the war began . Konoha was stuck in another war against invading nations trying to expand their territory over each other competing for power. It was also 4 years since my little brother Nawaki died in his first mission. Sunagakure was a major threat to us and fighting them for 4 years forced us into the defensive and Sunagakure was able to capture the Land of Rivers and were launching raids against us within the borders. Kikyō Pass was a warzone with hundreds of Shinobi fighting within the area.

Me, Orochimaru and Jiraiya were promoted to Jōunins 2 years ago yet we all had strength and power far above an average Jōunin due to our advance training. I received special training from ,my grandmother who was the wife of the first Hokage, Orochimaru had mastered all the techniques Hiruzen taught him and learned hundreds of Jutsu while Jiraiya had the training of the toad sages and was developing a new Jutsu at the time. All three of us were almost Kage level in strength.

We were marching with 3,000 troops to the battlefield when we were attacked by an enemy force from Sunagakure

" We got company ! " Orochimaru said to us as he pulls out his katana .

" Another battle, when would these wars end ? " Jiraiya asked us.

" This isn't the time for talks of peace Jiraya, we have another battle to fight " i said to them as i charged into the frontlines with Orochimaru.

We were up against an entire invasion force of 5,000 troops. They outnumbered us greatly however thanks to the skills that i processed as well as Jiraiya and Orochimaru, we were able to push back the forces.

The battle that occurred was a disaster that caused us hundreds of lives thanks the deadly poison our enemies left behind in the battle. Jiraiya was badly affected by the poison and we needed to carry him back.

" Jiraya are you alright ? " i asked him.

" I can't move my body !" Jiraiya answered.

" Damn it , this mission was a disaster !" i shouted.

" We need to head back to Konoha ! " Orochimaru replied as we went back to the village.

I spent 3 days working on a cure to Jiraiya's poison when i found the cure and saved his life.

" That was too close for comfort ! " i said to Jiraiya.

" Tsunade ! " Jiraiya' said to me.

" You were hit by a rare poison , you were one of few survivors of that battle " Orochimaru said to Jiraiya.

" Luckily i was able to find a cure to it and form a cure for it " i explained to him.

" I guess i have you to thank ! " i said to her as he hug me.

" Thanks to you, i can now counter the poisons Sunagakure has been using against Konoha " Tsunade stated.

" How about a reward ? " Jiraiya asked me as he grabbed my ass only to get a well deserved knuckle sandwich in the face.

" Don't push your luck ! " i replied.

I then got even more bad news when i learned the fate of my father by medics who rushed him in .

" Father, what happened ? " i asked him.

" Daughter, i was ambushed by an enemy unit within Kumogakure ... i was injured badly in the attack " my father answered as his body was covered with wounds and bruises caused by a sword and fists.

" Who was the one to do this to you ? " i asked him.

" It was the student of the Raikage, he was the one to kill me " he answered.

" Father don't say that ,i can still save you " i shouted as i struggled to save him however it was a pointless effort as he lost too much blood.

" Tsunade, go on with life and become the Hokage that i could never be " my father said to me in his dying words as he dies .

" Father don't die on me ...father... FATHER " i shouted when my father died in front of my eyes.

My father Tsuyoiude Senju , the son of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki and the Mountain Fist of Konoha was dead before my eyes. He was 45 years old and he was next in line to become the Hokage of this village when Hiruzen sensei was going to retire .

4 days i was at the gravesite where i was holding the First Hokage's necklace visiting my dead father and brothers gravesite when my grandmother came to me . My grandmother was 66 years old and was very wrinkly in her age and was wearing a white kimono. I've grown and bloomed into a lovely woman who had 106 cm boobs with my pigtails wearing a blue kimono jacket over my white short sleeve blouse, red apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short fishnet shorts .

" It's been 4 years since your brother passed away and 4 days since my son passed away " Mito said to me.

" It's just not fair, we lost so much in these wars . First my little brother and now my father " i stated as i hold on to the necklace.

" That's all the more reason why you must become Hokage . To ensure future generations that wars like this would never happen " my grandmother said to me.

" I know what i must do now. I must protect this necklace and this village and become Hokage one day " Tsunade replied.

A week later i was in a meeting with the higher-ups, including the Hokage and the village elders when i requested the formation of the Medical corp.

" If a four man platoon must take on a long, isolated mission in enemy territory...And one member is a medical specialist, the platoon's rate of survival an mission success should increase greatly therefore ,we should train highly skilled ninja medics develop a medical organization and establish a solid structure . I believe this is our number one priority right now " i explained my case to the higher-ups.

" If what you say is true it would useful but we're at war right now, establishing a medical organization will take time and we lack the knowledge to do it . The enemy won't wait for us " Hiruzen said to me.

" What did you say geezer ? With that thinking, we will never.. " i shouted at them but then i heard a voice within attendance.

" I agree with her idea ! " said a young man white hair standing up to defend my idea" I do not wish the sacrifice of our fallen ninjas to go to waste , we should learn something from it " the man said to them.

" We'll review the case for the medical corp Tsunade, we're not sure how we'll fit this into our budget but we'll look into it " Hiruzen replied as the meeting was dismissed.

After the meeting , i went to met the young man . The man was 5'10" and had long pale blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket.

" Excuse me... thanks for your help back there " i said to the young man who was around the same age as me.

" What you said was true . It's late out here. Do you want me to walk you home ? " he asked me.

" What ? You'll do that ? Where's your house " i asked him.

" The opposite way ! " he answered.

" You don't have to ! " i stated only for him to cut me off.

" I don't mind , this path was my favorite when i walked to pick up my little sister from the academy " he explained to me.

" What happened ? " i asked him.

" Oh you mean her ? She died in that night raid on Konoha a year ago " he answered.

" What do you mean ? " i questioned.

" Remember the attempt to take down Konoha by Sunagakure ? Sunagakure commandos raided the village in attempted to destroy this village " he explained to me.

" I remember that, they attacked and destroyed the north gate in the ambush however we able to drive them back. You lost your sister in that conflict ? " i asked him.

" I rushed to find her but by the time i found her, her corpse was burned and beyond repair " he said to me as he begins to cry but i hugged him to comfort him

" Don't worry , you're not the only one who's lost a loved one. By the way what's your name ? " i asked him.

" My name is Dan Kato , you must be the First Hokage's granddaughter Tsunade " Dan answered.

" Someone has done their homework , nice to meet you " i replied as we hugged each other.

**33 Years ago**

The war has dragged on for 5 years and was in the middle of the war. It seemed like Sunagakure was going to win this war, they captured the Land of Rivers which they used as a launchpad strike against Konoha however the tide began to turn in the war.

Me and Dan where the founders of the Konoha Medic Corps. Since the foundation i was now the Captain of the Medical Corp with Dan serving as my Vice Captain of the Medical division. We have managed to gather and trained 300 ninjas to become Medical Ninjas and we were prepared to show the elders the worth of our Medical division.

Dan Kato was a powerful Jōunin, in fact as one of the most powerful Jōunins of his time . Dan was a very capable and efficient ninja that served his village well. He had unique powers and abilities that allowed him to fight Shinobi without being detected and was a good healer too . Me and Dan were close friends and shared alot of ideals in common.

" Lady Tsunade, all the medical ninjas are ready to fight a major invasion force into the Land of Wind " Dan said to me.

" Thanks Dan, i finally cracked the code to the poison thanks to you using your special powers to break into enemy lines undetected . Before i found the anti venom to their poisons a year ago and you recently gave me the poison scrolls of Sunagakure, we were getting our asses handed to us but my medical skills combined with you stealth skills ,we can defeat and drive Sunagakure out of the Land of Rivers " i explained to my boyfriend.

" Those poisons were designed so there can't be cured by any form of poison are entirely complex, it would of token anyone else 20 years for anyone to come close to making an antidote but your skills are so great that you found the cure to all poisons within a single year " Dan stated.

" Thanks for the praise Dan but let's save the congratulations until we break into enemy lines " i replied as we came at Sunagakure with a massive force to the Land of Rivers

The Leaf village spent 5 years trying to break through the Land of Rivers line but thanks the combined efforts of me and Dan, me and Dan with just 100 medics and 400 troops were able to break through enemy lines and killed thousands of Sunagakure troops . The Medical division wasn't just a healing division, it also a well-trained combat division designed to be agile, deadly and precise killers at close range combat . Such a revolutionary fighting force took the enemy forces by surprise as medical ninjas were traditionally not in the frontlines in the battlefield healing people.

What really played a role in this battle was the mastery of my Katsuyu summoning which carried the antidotes of the poisons within it's body.

" That Katsuyu summoning of yours is very useful for spreading the antidote around and increasing our chances of survival " Dan said to me.

" We still got enemies around this area, Dan take them out while i heal the injured " i commanded.

" Right ! " Dan replied as he does his jutsu " **Reika** (霊化の術 _Ghost Transformation_ )" Dan chanted as he turns himself into a ghost. His legs disappear and he gained the powers of a ghost . He was half human and half ghost in this new form of his, i stood watching his full power being used for the first time. While it appears that he became entirely ghost, he was still human . Dan learned a way to convert all his Chakra into spiritual energy and therefore gave himself ghost powers showing a level of Chakra Control surpassing even my own level of control.

" Get him ! " the Suna ninjas shouted as they throw kunai at the Ghost Jōunin.

" **Reika** **: Mukei**(霊化の術: 無形 _Ghost Transformation_ : _Intangibility_ )" Dan chanted as hundreds of kunai easily pass through him for 20 seconds before he moved out of the way. In this state, no attack could hurt Dan for 20 seconds and even the most powerful ninja couldn't touch him.

" Our attacks failed to hit him ! " said one of the ninjas.

" Impossible, is he really a ghost ? " another ninja asked before Dan files into them and then takes over the guy.

" **Reika** **: Shoji** (霊化の術: 所持_Ghost Transformation_ :_Possession ) " _Dan chanted as he took control of the guy using his Chakra and then used him to kill off 5 Suna ninjas before leaving the body. In this form , Dan could transform himself into spiritual energy and take over the person and control them similar to the Yamanaka clan mind control jutsu but without leaving his body exposed to counterattack.

" Take him down ! " one of the ninjas shouted as 20 of them come at Dan with swords and kunai.

" **Reika** **: Fukashi **(霊化の術:不可視 _Ghost Transformation_ _:Invisibility ) " _Dan chanted as he turns invisible in front of them, making them unable to see him as he pulls off 20 easy stealth kills. In his ghost form , Dan was invisible and couldn't be detected by even the most powerful sensors allowing him to sneak behind enemy lines for at least 5 minutes. Hell not even the Shinigami that put me in this coma could see him in this form.

While i was watching Dan show off his powers to me, 30 Shinobi try to take me by surprise while i was healing the wounded.

" Take her as hostage ! " one of the enemy soldiers shouted as they came at me with their blades but Dan beat them to the punch.

" **Reika** **: Kaijinnami **(霊化の術:怪人波 _Ghost Transformation_ _:_ _Phantom Wave _) " Dan chanted as he fires a green energy wave of Chakra similar to an ectoplasmic blast that easily vaporizes all the attackers into green goo.

Dan reverted back to normal after fighting in that form for 20 minutes where he managed to kill 260 Sun ninjas in his ghost form when i managed to heal all the wounded troops within the area. The weakness to his Ghost Transformation is that it takes a massive drain of Dan's Chakra reserves and more so to his life force leaving him vulnerable for at least an half hour with no Chakra . Fortunately he was always at my side and i was the one to protect him and even without me, Dan was an master escape artist .

" Thanks for the backup " i said to Dan.

" You're welcome ! " he replied as then saw several kunai heading towards him .

"** Earth Style : Earth Wall** " i chanted as i block 20 exploding kunai heading to Dan with my earth shield.

" Thanks for the save Tsunade !" my boyfriend said to me.

" Time for my counterattack , retreat and make sure the other officers are safe " i replied as i threw a kunai so hard within the cliff side destroying 20 feet of it and killing several Suna Shinobi with ease.

The attack revealed where the commander of the defense force of Sunagakure . The woman was 4'8 " and had bangs similar to Sakura with a ponytail behind her and had pale purple hair and was in her middle ages.

" Who are you ? " the older woman said to me.

" Tsunade of the medical division. I assume you made these poisons ,well they're all gone " i said to the old lady as i taunted her with the antidote and showed her hundreds of the slugs healing the injured troops with ease.

" What the hell are you doing ? How are you undoing my poisons ? " she asked me.

" I researched your poisons in battle when you poisoned my comrade Jiraiya over a year was a tough process but i finally was able to fully counter your poisons. I injected the antidote into Katsuyu and used my Chakra to divide the summon into thousands of small slugs that heal an enormous number of people at the same time even if i'm very far away from allowed me to spread the resistance to your poison " i explained to her while gloating my superior medical skills.

" You bitch, you will die here where you stand ! " she shouted in anger as she goes to attack me with a kunai but i easily caught the bladed tip barehanded "Impossible you caught the blade barehanded " she said shocked at my might.

" You think just because i was a Medical Ninja that i was some weak pushover ? Think again " i asked her as i used one finger to slam her through several piles of rocks. She got back up shocked at my raw strength.

" Where did you get such raw power and strength ? " she asked me.

" Years of training under the Third Hokage " i answered with a cocky tone.

" Try this you bitch **Burēdo Happakō Dengeno**( 剣発破工電源を _Blade Blaster Storm_)'' she chanted as she summon millions of exploding blades to hit me bitch but i blocked the blast using Chakra to shield myself. I then appeared behind her and goes to attack her but she dodged the attack and summon several puppets to attack me but i easily smashed the puppets with my bare hands.

" Come on is this the legendary Chiyo i heard , you're barely on the same league as me " i taunted.

" I haven't even begun to fight yet bitch **Kugutsu: Hiruko**" Chiyo chanted as she released her puppet of her husband that she made from her husbands body. I added an extendable iron tail for combat .

" What an impressive machine, however i doubt it can keep up with my power " i said to her as she dodges Hiruko's iron tail attacks with Shunshin. She controlled the puppet and have it fire poison senbon at me . I took out a kunai and used my with immense strength cut the Tail .

" Time to get serious ! " Chiyo shouted as she had the puppet shoot a cloud of poison at me but i was able to counter with an exploding tag that hit the head of the puppet damaging it .

" **Tsūtenkyaku** (痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain ) " _i shouted as i kicked down the puppet and creates a massive 1,000 foot crater in the ground that completely destroys her Hiruko puppet with one kick "You're pretty weak for someone who is on the level of a Jōunin, how disappointing, you're already out of puppets " i said to her.

" I have no choice but to rely on this Jutsu again. **Shirohigi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū** (白秘技・十機近松の集_Secret White Move:Chikamatsu's 10 Puppets_) " Chiyo chanted as the puppets emerge out of the scroll and attack me.

Chiyo was able to push me into my absolute limit. However i managed to gain the upperhand by using ,my full power strike on me. In one punch she lost her right arm and was fatally wounded from her fist . Chiyo was smashed 1,000 feet into a nearby small mountain and was crushed nearly to death by the collapsed mountain.

I was token back to Konoha by Dan and i was greatly rewarded by Hiruzen and the elders when i woke up.

" Thank you for your efforts in the Land of Rivers ! " Hiruzen said to me.

" We underestimated the strength of your medical unit " Homura stated.

" You really helped out in taking over that country ! " Koharu praised.

" It was nothing, Dan was also a great help as well as the medical unit themselves " i modestly replied.

" Come on Tsunade, it was your raw strength and power combined with medical ninjutsu that won us that battle " Dan said to me.

" Dan, you're too modest ! " i replied as i kissed him in the mouth and we held each other in our arms.

The next day we were within the riverside reflecting on the future and past.

" I must say , had not for you handling all those troops, we probably wouldn't have won that battle. To think you wielded such powers" i said to Dan.

" I was born with this unique power and learned to master it overtime ! " Dan replied.

" I must say, you have potential to become Hokage with that level of power " i said to him.

" I dream to be Hokage one day. We live in a ninja's world where death lingers around us...I want to use my life to bring an end to this era of war . I love this village and my fellow villagers. That's why i want to bring an end to this era of war. When my little sister died, that feeling alone helped me . That's why i'm going to become the Hokage . The one who protects everyone ... Becoming the Hokage is my dream " Dan said to me.

" Dan... " i said to him as i kissed him on the forehead " I want to give you this . Please accept it " i said to Dan.

" Thank you Tsunade , does that mean that .. ? " Dan asked me but i cut him off with a kiss.

" I love you ! " i replied as we both made out with each other. It was then we became lovers

**32 years ago**

Konoha was winning the war thanks to my medical efforts and the revolutionary warfare tactic i invented of forming a medical ninja corp that can fight in the battlefield while healing the injured. One year ago,i perfected the cure to every poison in the world thanks to Dan's stealthy methods and that helped turn the tide of the war. I successfully lead a team of only 500 troops against thousands of Sunagakure forces and defeated Chiyo, one of the oldest veterans of war in the world.

We were given a mission to take down Hanzō, an oppressive dictator within the Land of Rain within Amegakure. We became well-known for the success of our battles .

" You guys are given the utmost important assignment within this war and one which could help end the war " Sarutobi sensei said to us.

" What is it ? " Jiraiya asked .

" You guys are now in charge of leading the invasion of Amegakure " Hiruzen answered.

" So why are we targeting such a small country ? " Orochimaru asked him.

" Because that country shares borders with the Land of Fire, Land of Wind and Land of Earth and it's ruled by an oppressive dictator strong enough to take on the 5 kages . If we capture Amegakure, we can end this war " Hiruzen explained to us.

" Finally, i'm getting sick of all this war ! " Jiraiya stated.

" Well then, what are you guys waiting for, let's get this party started ! " i boldly replied as we left to Amegakure.

We came with 3,000 troops heading into Amegakure when we arrived 50 miles south of Amegakure . We then encountered 1,000 troops led by the leader of the country , the legendary Hanzō.

" It looks like the leader showed up in person " Jiraiya said to us .

" Why would he be out on the battlefield himself ? Does he have a deathwish ? " i asked.

" Regardless, he just signed his death warrant ! " Orochimaru replied licking his lips pulling out his sword.

" It seems we got Konoha Shinobi to deal with, men slaughter them all " Hanzō said to his men.

" Alright men, take these guys down. Jiraiya, Orochimaru let's fight the leader himself " i commanded.

" Very well then ! " Jiraiya and Orochimaru replied as we took battle positions and charged into battle.

We fought long and hard dodging the barrage of exploding kunai and shuriken as we moved down Amegakure ninja while Hanzō wiped out all of the attacking Konoha shinobi. Once the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that the only ones alive was me, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Hanzō. After a very long battle, we were worn out from battle.

" I must say, each of you are almost on the level of a kage at such a young age. With fighters like you, this war might tip in the scales of Konoha. Since you guys gave me a good fight, i will allow you three to live " Hanzō said to us.

" We don't need your sympathy We can still fight ! " Jiraiya replied .

"Shut up Jiraiya ! " i said to him.

" You three are powerful… You've even survived here on this battlefield . I, Hanzō, hereby dub you the _Sannin of the Leaf_. Refer to yourselves as such in return for having your lives spared." Hanzō said to us as he walked away from us and disappeared.

Later on, we were within a cave resting after i healed their wounds thinking about what just happened.

" What the hell just happened ? " Jiraiya asked them.

" He spared us but the question is why would he do such a thing when he could of still beaten us ? " i answered with a question.

" It's unusual, most Shinobi would of taken the chance to kill us off . Why would someone like him spare us ? " Orochimaru questioned.

" Let's not overthink this and let's be grateful we're alive. What i understood from his body signs, he was also pretty low on Chakra as well . He must of spared us because we came the closet to defeating him of anyone he has ever fought and he was well-known for being undefeated. Only the likes of Sarutobi Sensei could beat him " i explained to us.

" My question is will this war really end if Konoha is declared victorious ? " Jiraiya asked them.

" What do you plan to do after this awful war ? Plan to go onto another journey " i asked.

" Travel some more, and maybe write a book " Jiraiya answered .

" Why won't you just settle down in the village ? " i asked Jiraiya .

" I felt i haven't met my prophecy yet.. " Jiraiya answered.

" Still on that ? " i asked me.

" What do you plan to do after the war ? " Jiraiya asked her.

" I plan to finally marry my lover Dan and raise some kids " i answered.

Suddenly we sensed three kids coming into the cave . Orochimaru drew out his kunai knife.

" Relax, they're just kids ! " Jiraiya said to Orochimaru.

" Careful, these kids might be Amegakure ninjas using transformation jutsu " i answered .

" Even small mice can come from Amegakure , don't drop your guard " Orochimaru replied.

" Stop hiding! Show yourselves ! " i shouted as Jiraiya then saw a young child with orange hair come out of the shadows wearing a bio hazard suit .

" Who are you ? " Jiraiya asked the little boy.

" I need something to eat ! " the boy answered looking as if he was malnourished.

" What happened to your parents ? " Jiraiya asked the little boy .

" They were killed by Shinobi during this war ! " he answered with a sad look on her face.

" Here, have some crackers ! " Jiraiya said to the little boy as he gave him his remaining crackers .

" Nagato! Konan ! Come out ! They don't see like bad people!" the boy said as he brought out his friends who were hiding.

The girl in their group had blue hair and amber eyes while the other kid had chin-length red hair hanging off his face blocking the view of his eyes. The kids ate some crackers with us and then followed us as we walked to a town with the children following us.

" What is it ? We already gave you our food ! Why are you still following us ? ! " i yelled at them. Konan then walked up to her looked as if she was going to pull out a kunai, Jiraiya managed to stop me from taking the poor girls head off as she revealed she a paper flower for her.

" Thank you . Here this is..." Konan said to us .

" It's origami. It's folded from the bread paper ! " Jiraiya explained to me.

" For us ? " i asked the girl.

" Can you please teach us Ninjutsu ? You guys are Konoha shinobi, right ? " the orange haired boy asked us.

" Shall i kill these brats ? I've seen countless war orphans like these, it's inhumane to keep them alive like this in such a war-torn country. The best thing to do to them is to put them out of their misery " Orochimaru asked us.

" No way, i can never take the life of a child ! " i replied.

" Come on, you prefer they suffer without their parents wandering the wasteland struggling to survive or prevent them from suffering altogether " Orochimaru stated.

" That's enough Orochimaru. You go on ahead with Tsunade . I'll stay behind and look after them for a while " Jiraiya said to us.

" But Jiraiya, we need you on the war front . This is no time to babysit kids " i said to them.

" She's right , if you try to tend to every child orphan in the world, you would end up losing your mind " Orochimaru cynically stated.

" All i'm doing is just watching over these kids until they're able to fend for themselves. It's the least i can do " Jiraiya said to us.

" What to say to Hiruzen sensei ? " i asked him.

" Tell him that Jiraiya now overwatches Amegakure " Jiraiya replied to us.

**31 years ago**

A year has passed since the defining battle of our lives and we became known as the Legendary Sannin. Hanzō after seeing how much power and potential we had made a deal with Hiruzen to work with Konoha to help defeat Iwagakure and Sunagakure and promises a less oppressive government in exchange however many believed Hanzō was only using Konoha 's alliance to drive off all other invaders in order to preserve it's own military power over the country .

Konoha was free to use the Land of Rain and Amegakure as a launchpad against Sunagakure and Iwagakure. The war still dragged due to the stubbornness of the Tsuchikage and Kazekage, the Mizukage and Raikage also refused to end the war .

A while has passed since i took the children under my wing. Jiraiya acted as the overseer of Amegakure while Orochimaru occupied the Land of Grass and i occupied the Land of Rivers with my lover Dan .

" So it seems we now have control of the Land of Rivers ? " Dan asked me.

" Indeed Dan , we have finally took down the group controlling this region" i answered.

" So what do we do now ? " he asked me.

" Let's hang out with each other ! " i replied.

" Is that an order ? " Dan asked me.

" Yep ! " i answered as we went to hang out with each other.

We spent time with each other in the Land of Rivers dating each other despite being in a warzone. I was still a virgin around this time and i never went with anyone at this point. I was 23 years old and was at my prime of beauty and renowned as the most beautiful woman in the entire world due to my curvy body,massive boobs and beautiful face,even my enemies praised my beauty but there was no chance they had of getting me.

We had a nice modest little log cabin as a little resort to hang out off duty when battles subsided at the border. This was the point where me and Dan could no longer contain the feelings we had for each other.

" Tsunade, we been with each other for only a few years yet it feels like it's been a lifetime since we dated each other " Dan said to me.

" Dan , i really care for you too . You made me the happiest woman ever, not only are you a strong man , you're also a wise and honorable man that truly believes in justice . i have faith that one day you'll be the Hokage of this village " i said to him.

" But Tsunade, i can't hold a candle to you or the other Sannin when it comes to power, you're strong enough to be a Kage already and how can i even hope to compare to the Legendary White Fang or the God of Shinobi in my current state ? I don't know if i can get any stronger than i am now " Dan explained to me but i hugged him to ensure him well.

" What's with that negative talk Dan ? It's not like you to doubt your abilities as a shinobi. I know power when i see it and your powers to be a half human and half ghost is the most invaluable power we have in this village . I promise to train you so you can become stronger than you ever dreamed, you're already one of the most powerful Jōunins in this village and given how much you helped out, you're a shoe in for the Hokage position " i said to my lover.

" Still even with that , i feel i can do better than what i'm doing now " he stated.

" If you're worried about White Fang being Hokage, it's okay given he's even stronger than the Sannin combined but Jiraiya is no problem given he's too incompetent to be Hokage not to mention a flaming pervert and clown and Orochimaru is too twisted and cynical to ever be popular among the people. I'm a bit too short-tempered and kinda lazy for the position Hokage so that leaves you my honey bun " i replied comforting him.

" Tsunade, you really have so much faith in me . You really are a strong woman , why don't you become Hokage instead ? " Dan asked me.

" I already told you, i care more about healing people and i'm not the best with all that paperwork. You would be a great Hokage with 10 more years of ninja training to max out your powers " i answered him.

" Very well then , i don't know what i was thinking giving up on my dreams. I'll never face my sister if i died without ever becoming the Hokage and giving up my dreams " Dan replied as he holds onto me.

" Look at the bright side of this , Hiruzen isn't getting any younger and eventually he'll need to step down for the successor. One thing you have over the White Fang is your ghost power which would be more useful than anything the Sannin could throw at him. Who knows, maybe in 10 years, your power would surpass even the White Fangs " i said to my lover as i cuddle him in his arms.

" You really have that much confidence with me , i guess that's why i love you so much " Dan replied as he kissed me on the mouth.

" Dan , i love you too ! " i responded as we made out with each other.

Me and Dan cuddled each other and within the heat of passion Dan began to remove my Kimono.

" Tsunade, i hope i don't sound rude or perverted but are you ready for the next level ? " Dan asked me.

" Next level... i guess , we have been dating for such a long while ..I can't contain the feelings i hold for you " i answered as i removed his shirt and we continued to make out with each other.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

Me and Dan began to undress each other slowly giving both of us enough time to marvel at our beautiful bodies . Dan began to lick my neck and then he did kisses on it while i felt on his love handles.

" Boy you're one lovely lady ! " Dan said to me.

" Thank you Dan ! " i replied as we made out with each other.

" This is so intense, i feel like i'm flying in the sky with an angel " Dan stated as he licks around my chest .

" I feel the same way too Dan " i replied as we continue to make out while Dan continued to stroke my hair.

" I never felt this way before with anyone, this is my first time i ever been in bed with another woman " Dan said to me as he feels up my nearly nude body and licks my neck to get me into moaning. Then Dan puts his hand around my vagina.

" Ah, Dan ! " i said to my lover said blushing from the gentle embrace.

" Tsunade ! " Dan replied as he ran his tongue around my melons and then began to nibble on the tip of my breasts and then pinched them with his left hand while his right hand rubbed against my love box.

" So intense... ah ! " i shouted as Dan instinctively rubs around my lower body with his right hand.

" Hmmm, Tsunade do you want me to kiss down there ? " Dan asked me as he removes her my panties causing me to blush.

" Go ahead Dan... I don't mind ! " i answered blushing.

" Very well then ! " Dan replied smiling at me as Dan then places his tongue towards my lower end and then gives it a good lick.

" Dan ! " i moaned as he started to lick me as if i was ice cream.

" This seems delicious , i want to keep licking it ! " Dan said to me as if he was processed by a demon. Dan moves around his tongue inside me causing me to moan and my face to turn 15 shades of red.

" This is so intense... I can't handle this... i'm cumming ... AAAHAH " i screamed in ecstasy as i felt a heavy weight lifted from my body .

" Are you alright ? " Dan asked me.

" I'm fine ! " i answered.

" You're so cute when your blushing like that ! " he stated as he removed his pants and goes on top of me.

" Hey i haven't pleasured you yet ! " i said to him.

" Are you sure you're up to this ? " Dan asked me.

" Of course i am, i might be a virgin but i'm not naive" i replied as i removed the bulge from his boxers and stuck his erect member in my wet mouth.

It was a great sensation, my mouth got wetter and tighter as my tongue coiled around his erect member. I loved the taste of his large sausage in my mouth. I bopped my head up and down while i tickled the tip of his sword with my tongue . I ever gave it a hickey playfully biting that large thing because it tasted so good in mouth.

" Damn it, this feels so good ! " Dan said to me as he grabbed my pigtails and guides my head as i licked his shaft and then uses my tongue to lick his balls.

" Now i'm ready for the main course ! " i said to Dan playfully as i went on top of him and inserts his rock hard cock inside of my front door.

" Tsunade ! " Dan said to me as he held onto my waist as i led on my flat stomach onto his stomach.

" Make me yours Dan ! " i replied as she rode on top of Dan as my love thrusts himself in and out of me.

" Damn this feels so ...good ! " Dan said to me as he then goes on top her and then gets her in the missionary position and dominated me.

" Ah... Deeper...all the way in.. feels so GOOD ! MM..MMM ! Come closer to me ! " i shouted as i took more and more of Dan's cock inside Me. We made out with each other and cuddled each other as Dan pounded and drilled me to submission.

" Damn, you're really getting me worked up ! " Dan said to me as he thrusted harder into me.

" Your cock feels so big ...I'm ...AAHH ! DAN KUN ! " i shouted as we both orgasmed at the same time.

" TSUNADE KUN ! " Dan replied as he released his load inside of me .

We began panting, our breathing almost synchronized. Dan slid out of me and we cuddle up with each other underneath the sheets with our hot sticky nude bodies touching each other and our white skin both pinkish red from all the force exerted in our intercourse.

" That was great ! " i said to Dan as i held him in my hands.

" Tsunade, i never want to leave you .. I'll always be there for you as long as i have this necklace " Dan stated as he showed me the necklace.

" Dan, when this war is over.. We'll marry each other and raise kids while you become the Hokage of this village " i replied as i kissed him in the mouth .

" Tsunade, i won't ever give up on my training as long as you never give up on me " Dan said to me as we held each other nude in our arms.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

**30 years ago**

1 year has passed since me and Dan had both lost our virginities to each other , inspite of the war raging on, me and Dan found many ways to have sex and have romantic dates given Sunagakure posed very little threat to us thanks to the medical unit we established there and the fact one of the Legendary Sannin and her boyfriend who earned the nickname Dan the Ghost or Danny Phantom because of his powers.

The year 1971 was a fairly slow year in the ninja world. Fighting was subsiding within the Land of Rivers region however the war still dragged due to the stubbornness of the Tsuchikage and Kazekage, the Mizukage and Raikage also refused to end the war . The flames of war were refueled when a conflict between the second Tsuchikage and Second Mizukage reached a boiling point and the resulting battle leveled entire country of the Land of Whirlpools and Uzushiogakure , the capital city and it was the battle which killed both Kages and left the island country beyond repair.

The worst thing about it was that the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out as a result of the conflict. Most of my mother's relatives and friends died that day and it was one of the most tragic events to hit my life, especially given my mother who was leading the unit was among the victims of the massacre . Chikyū Hanakyōda was put in charge of leading the Senju Clan being married to my father and the Senju Clan fought hard and fought to their last man to protect their allies Uzushiogakure. Most of my clan was wiped out by the battle and by the time the Third came with reinforcements, it was too late.

I was now in the funeral of my mother ,it was Nawaki and dad all over again. My mother died as another victim of war at age 53 fighting to protect as many people as possible.

" How can this be ? My mother died too ! " i said to my grandmother as tears come down my eyes.

" I can't believe i lost both my son and my mother in law , it seems this entire family line was cursed " grandma said to me with tears in her eyes.

" Those warmongering bastards at the Land of Earth and Land of Water attacked Uzushiogakure when we were about to sign a peace treaty ending this war but they ambushed and killed the Senju Clan troops and the Ambassador who was with them and they fought for control of that island which resulted in a double assassination " Hiruzen explained to me.

" Those fucking bastards ! " i shouted in anger as i clenched my fist so hard it bled.

" This act was among the most appalling crime i've seen in this war " Dan said to me.

" I want payback for what those sons of bitches from Kirigakure did to that island " i shouted with intense anger.

" Don't worry, you and Dan have a special assignment in store , your job is to raid and destroy the Hozuki clan castle and Kirigakure. Spare no one but the weak and innocent " Hiruzen commanded.

" Why just that village ? " i asked him.

" Because Orochimaru has already been sent out to dish out damage in Iwagakure and Jiraiya is busy protecting our ally Amegakure from a possible attack from Sunagakure and Iwagakure . The fall of the Land of Whirlpools will not go in vain " Hiruzen explained to us.

" Right ,we'll kill off every last active Shinobi in the Hozuki clan manor " i replied as me and Dan went on a commando mission to get payback for the death and destruction of Uzushiogakure .

Several days later, me and Dan came into the country with an invasion force numbering in the thousands however me and Dan were fighting solo against the most powerful ninjas in the Mist Village. We arrived at the manor where the ninjas notice our presence .

" It's Konoha dogs, get them ! " the commander of the unit ordered as all the Hozuki clan members attacked with water Jutsus.

" **Hozuki Style : Water Gun **" several solders chanted as they fire bullet like water blast from their fingers forcing me and Dan to be evasive to avoid their attacks.

" **Shikomishindan** (仕込針弾_Poison Needle Barrage )" _Dan chanted as he fires a barrage of exploding needles taking out 25 Shinobi with ease.

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _i chanted as i fired an wave of compressed air from my fist which scatters in a wide area like a shotgun taking out 30 enemies and leveling the gate of the castle.

Dan drew out his Katana blade and went mauling down Shinobi in his path while i used my raw strength and Chakra Control to wreck the entire compound . After mauling down hundreds of troops, we then focused on the main target of our mission. The brother of the Second Mizukage Vladimir Hōzuki and next in line for the Mizukage line , Harekiri Hōzuki.

Harekiri stood 6 '2" and resembled his brother greatly facial structure wise and had white hair like his brother but he had it in a ponytail and had a goatee with black eyebrows . His typical attire consists of a long sleeved, high collared robe, which has the pin-striped pattern that is common amongst the Shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a dark-coloured suit, with an equally dark sash wrapped around his waist and a pair of sandals.

" Looks like i got visitors within the clan manor " Karekiri said to us as he came down to fight us himself.

" You'll pay for the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools " i shouted at him .

" The Land of Whirlpools needed to be destroyed, that island hand too many powerful Sealing jutsu and forbidden Jutsu Ninjas and they refuse to aid us " Karekiri replied.

" You son of a bitch ! " i shouted as i came at the powerful Kage level Shinobi as well as Dan.

Dan aided me on the sidelines with some powerful cheap shots in the form of plasma beams and rays while i fought the Kage up close and personal. Karekiri proved to be a very powerful opponent with his mastery of water jutsu and his clans technique and i was barely able get by his attacks thanks to his hydration technique however Dan was able help me using his strongest attack which was a powerful sonic blast that stunned him long enough so i can deliver the finishing blow killing him by impaling my fist through his chest.

" Damn you , Sannn of the Leaf ! " Karekiri said to me his final words before he died the death he deserves.

" We did it, we avenge the death of your mother " Dan said to me.

" You're welcome ! " i replied as we hugged each other while tears came down my eyes.

" It's going to be alright Tsunade " Dan said to me as i felt all the problems i was suffering at the moment go away .

" Dan, i want this war to end already ! " i stated.

" Don't worry Tsunade, this conflict would end soon enough ! " Dan replied as he kissed me in the mouth.

Killing the brother of the Second Mizukage did nothing to end the war , if anything all the vengeful counterattack did was fuel more flames to the fires of war . Shortly after the disposal of the successor, another stronger Kage took power and with the control of the Three Tailed Beast combined with his own, he singlehandely drove out Konoha forces.

The destruction of Land of Whirlpools didn't mark the end of the Uzumaki clan. The few survivors of the massacre scattered across the world hiding in secret making sure the secrets of their clan would never fall into enemy hands. Kushina Uzumaki, my younger cousin from the Land of Whirlpools was spared destruction because she was within Konoha training to be a ninja however her parents were not spared the death.

**29 years ago**

Jiraiya stood within Amegakure for 3 years occupying the warzone. Me and Dan occupied the Land of Rivers and fought directly against Sunagakure forces while Orochimaru occupied Kusagakure and launched attacks against the Land of Earth. My grandmother,the last one part of my family Mito was now 67 years old and was beginning to age considerably despite being an Uzumaki.

A while after Jiraiya left Amegakure, Jiraiya was in battle again within the rest of the Sannin fighting off an invasion attempt from Iwagakure at Kusakagure when he met us.

" Welcome back Jiraiya ! " Orochimaru said to me.

" Glad to see you again ! " i stated.

" Looks like you have quite an invasion force here " Jiraiya said to us.

" We got at least 5,000 troops attacking " i said to Jiraiya.

" Then let's fight together as a unit , got it Tsunade, Orochimaru ? " Jiraiya said to us .

" Right ! " i answered as i killed two people with kunais in my hands.

" Fine ! " Orochimaru replied as he tossed a man aside with his snake tendril.

"** Summoning ****Jutsu **" we chanted as we summoned our creatures. Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, i summoned Katsuyu and Orochimaru summoned Manda.

We then managed to wipe out the entire battalion of troops almost single handily .

" This war.. how long is it going to last ? " Jiraiya asked me.

" Is there a way to end this pointless war ? " i asked him back

" There's no way to do that . Hatred just gives birth to more hatred " Orochimaru answered cynically.

" Don't say things like that ! " i scolded.

" I don't know how, but i will definitely find peace . As long as people keep believing that there's hope " Jiraiya said to us.

Jiraiya then got a letter from my messenger frog about the death of the kids, he was shocked and distressed about their deaths.

" What happened ? " i asked him.

" Those kids, the ones i spent 3 years with died within just 3 days of my departure " Jiraiya answered as tears formed in his eyes.

" Jiraiya , you really seem to care for those kids" i said to him.

" I always done my best to make the right choices . That's what i believed my destiny was " Jiraiya explained to me.

" Jiraiya... " i said to him concerned of his welfare.

" And just when i thought i finally made the right choice..It turns it i was wrong again " Jiraiya shouted as he clenched his ninja scroll when i held onto him.

" Don't worry Jiraiya, you will find it one day . Believe in yourself " i said to him holding onto his shoulder.

" You're right... i'm still only halfway down my path ! " Jiraiya replied.

All the sudden i saw a young kid with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair coming to me having not a single starch on him despite appearing to only being a Genin.

" You guys are so awesome ! " the kid said to me.

" Just who are you ? " Orochimaru asked the kid drawing out a kunai.

" Relax, he's one of us ! " i answered grabbing Orochimaru's hand.

" My name is Minato Namikaze , i'm a Genin from Konoha " the kid answered.

" How is it you don't have a single starch on you ? You're just a Genin " i asked him.

" I barely survived the ambush that killed my sensei, i was able to survive fighting off anyone who came in my way and i was about to die until you guys came and blasted them with your Summoning Jutsu " the kid explained to me.

" I must said, you're tough if you can go through a battlefield of thousands of Shinobi , how about i become your new sensei ? " i asked him.

" Sure, i would love to be trained by the legendary Sannin ! " Minato replied.

Once i returned to the village, i heard the terrible news that my Grandmother Mito was diagnosed with a fatal illness that would cause her to die in a year. I rush to meet her in the garden when she was standing there looking at the trees.

" Is it true what they said about you ? " i asked her.

" You mean me dying in a year ? Yes it is sadly " Mito answered.

" You can't be serious , there must be something i must do " i said to her.

" Tsunade, there are somethings not even Medical Ninjutsu could fix , aging is one of them " my grandmother replied.

" I don't get it, you're a full-blooded Uzumaki, you can live up to 150 even like your father before you " i stated.

" Yeah but even we aren't immune to disease , Tsunade there is one more thing i wish to teach you before i die " my grandmother said to me.

" What is it ? " i asked her.

" This is a sealing jutsu belonging to those who mastered Medical Ninjutsu and Chakra control , i wish to train with you one last time before i'm too old and sick to fight " Mito said to me.

" Very well then ! " i replied as we clashed attacks with each other .

Hours passed by as the fighting continued, Mito was such a powerful woman that i was forced to use the full extent of my power against her power.

" Tsunade, you prove worthy of passing the title_ Worlds strongest woman_ " Mito said to me as she draws a mark on my forehead.

" What is this ? " i asked my grandmother.

" This is the Yin Seal: Release mark, it should allow you to use that jutsu i used on you " my grandmother explained to me.

" You mean ? " i asked only to be cut off by grandma.

" It would allow you to follow the fourth rule of your Medical Ninjutsu " Mito answered.

" This sucks you have to die ! " i stated.

" Tsunade, please help your cousin become a powerful woman like you one day, she 's going to be Hokage one day " Mito said to me.

" Hopefully not before Dan ! " i replied laughing with my grandmother for the last time.

**28 years ago**

My grandmother was in the hospital terminally ill and was dying. I went to visit her one more time to talk with her. The pain of losing my brother, mother and father were still fresh and now i was going to lose my grandmother who was like a second mother to me.

" Tsunade, i entrust you to carry on the legacy of the Senju and Uzumaki clan " my grandma said to me.

" Grandma, why is fate so unkind to me ? I keep losing people dear to me , why does this keep happening ? " i asked her.

" You're not the only one who lost everyone dear to you . When my clan was slaughtered and my home country was destroyed 2 years ago, i lost nearly everyone precious to me including my father and mother. As long as we live in this brutal ninja world, we can't escape death " my grandmother explained to me.

" That's the same thing i heard Jiraiya talk about, that's why he wishes to find this Child of Prophecy so badly and why Dan wishes to become Hokage " i replied.

" Dan is a good man , he would make a great Hokage one day and a good husband. Please make sure to leave behind some grandchildren before you die " Mito said to me as she hugged me.

" I will, i promise once this war is over, i'll be the best housewife to Dan in the world " i said to my grandmother.

" I have one last request for you my dear Tsunade " my grandmother said to me.

" What is it grandma ? " i asked her.

" Please look over your cousin Kushina, protect her with your life and train her to be a powerful Kunoichi. A part of me now lives within Kushina and she has inherited the will as the last surviving full-blooded Uzumaki and a part of my power " Mito said to me before she flatlines in the hospital .

Mito Uzumaki died at age 68 from an unknown illness . While i was sad to see her die, it wasn't as bad as Nawaki's death given Mito was able to live a full life and find love and live life to it's fullest and died a peaceful death on a comfortable bed, Nawaki on the other hand died far too young and never got to enjoy life and died a horrible, brutal and painful death in the middle of a war zone, while my parents suffered a similar fate they still had the chance to live life , my brother on the other hand never did.

One day i heard Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninjas. I came with Dan to find them.

" Damn those Kumogakure Ninjas ! " i shouted as i ran alongside my lover.

" Where do you think they went ? " Dan asked.

" Probably back to Kumogakure ! " i answered.

" We need to stop them and reach the border " Dan said to me as we rushed towards the area.

We followed the hair trait she left behind , by the time we arrived Jiraiya's student Minato was holding her in his hands.

" What happened ? " i asked them.

" Minato saved my life cousin Tsunade ! " Kushina answered.

" I see, so you managed to rescue her ? " Dan asked him.

" It wasn't easy but i brought her back safe " Minato said to us but before we can celebrate 20 Kumogakure ninjas came for them.

" We got you guys surrounded, hand over the girl " the ninjas said to us .

" And if we don't ? " i asked them standing there.

" We'll kill you where you stand , my name is Neko Nii , the finest swordsman of Kumogakure and one of the best Jōunins of the village " the man said to us.

" I see , then i'll just have to.. " i stated only for Dan to step in.

" Let me handle this guy, you focus on getting those two back to Konoha " Dan said to me .

" Very well then , just don't die on me ! " i replied as i went with the kids back to Konoha.

Later that evening, Dan came back, he was injured pretty badly but it was nothing life threatening. Dan was able to kill the Jōunin with mild difficulty and wiped out the forces aiding him . We went to talk to the third about what happened.

" What was the deal ? Why did those Kumogakure ninjas came after my cousin ? " i said to Hiruzen.

" They were probably trying to steal the Uzumaki clan secrets from her thinking she knew about it " Hiruzen stated.

" That doesn't sound right Sarutobi sensei, sounds almost like a cover up . Why would they go through all the trouble to kidnap a 13 year old who is just a mere Genin ? " i asked him.

" Believe what you wish to believe but what other reason you think they would want with her , can't think of anything else " Hiruzen explained to me.

I always had a feeling that Kushina wasn't like a normal child and had suspicions about Kushina's powers. I think the Third wanted to cover up the fact she might possibly process the **Kagura Shingan** (神楽心眼_Mind's Eye of the Divine_ ) like my grandmother did which would explain why she hinted a part of her power passed over or she could possibly have potential to develop the Rinnegan like what happened with Jiraiya's student which we then discovered was really a secret Uzumaki member. In either case, it didn't matter, Kushina was safely in the village again and she was unharmed.

I went to visit Kushina who was looking at Dan in the bedside. Dan suffered some bruising and a mild gash on his back but he recovered fast.

" Is he going to be alright cousin Tsunade ? " Kushina asked me.

" He'll be fine, Dan is a incredibly fast healer " i answered her.

" Yeah, you worry too much Kushina , you should go hang with your boyfriend Minato " Dan teased her.

" He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends ! " Kushina replied.

" He's not a bad guy Kushina, a man like him can be very reliable " i said to the red-head.

" Tsunade, i wish to get stronger . If i ever want to be Hokage , i would need to get much stronger so guys don't kidnap me again " Kushina stated.

" Don't worry Kushina, i'll train you to become stronger and you would be a fine Kunoichi one day " i said to her.

**27 years ago**

One year after a failed kidnapping attempt on Kushina, i was helping her train to become a powerful Shinobi like my grandmother taught me. Kushina was promoted to Chunin recently and i wanted to make sure she lives up to my grandmothers expectations. This year, war was slowly subsiding and starting to decline in battles so i found more time to spend with my lover Dan and my cousin Kushina .

Kushina was never originally any good in using ninjutsu however she was very skilled with Taijutsu . If anything back at the academy, Kushina able to swing around and pummel several kids _half to death_ for teasing her red hair earning her the nickname **Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.**

" Cousin Tsunade, what are we going to learn today ? " she asked me.

" We're going to learn Chakra control ! " i answered .

" But i'm not that good in Chakra control ! " Kushina stated.

" And that's why i'm here to help you " i replied as i grabbed the ground and lifted up a massive 20 foot high boulder with one hand.

" Whoa grandmother, you're very strong " Kushina said impressed by my strength as i dropped the rock on the ground.

" Pay close attention Tsunade, let me show you a technique invented by the First Hokage " i said to Kushina as i did Tiger, Horse, Snake and Dog and then both her hands glew with Chakra.

" What is that ? " Kushina asked me.

" It's called Chakra Enhanced Strength ! " i answered.

" Chakra Enhanced Strength ? " Kushina asked.

" Your grandfather wasn't just the First Hokage , he was a Medical Ninja who was unsurpassed in Medical jutsu. This technique requires excellent concentration and Chakra control. You have some of the best Taijutsu of your generation and being a Senju, you have naturally high levels of brute strength. Learning this Jutsu would make you virtually unstoppable in a close range fight " i explained to Kushina.

" How is it any different from normal punches ? " Kushina asked me.

" Allow me to demonstrate ! " i answered as i picked up another rock and placed it there.

" This is a normal punch without Chakra Enhanced Strength " i said to Kushina as i got rid of the Chakra cloak and punches the 20 foot rock leaving a 5 foot diameter hole 3 feet deep .

" Whoa, that's strong " Kushina stated blown away of how strong i was.

" And this is with Chakra ! " i replied as i gained Chakra on my right fist and then hits the rock . The rock completely explodes as if it was hit by a bomb. The boulder i punched was cracked badly by the shrapnel from the nearby explosive punch.

" Whoa cousin, that was really cool " i said to her.

" This jutsu i showed you wasn't normal Ninjutsu, is actually an application of medical ninjutsu that demands excellent concentration and Chakra control taught to me by my grandmother. To learn this Ninjutsu you must first learn Medical Ninjutsu " i told Kushina.

" But i don't know Medical Ninjutsu and my Chakra Control is pretty bad . I can barely muster enough control to do a Summoning jutsu yet whereas Minato, Mikoto and Fugaku are using real Ninjutsu " i stated.

" You're a Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan have natural healing abilities and precise Chakra control , don't let Jiraiya's students get to you" i explained to her.

" I can't let Mikoto upstage me again , she thinks she's so cool and hot. I'll show her i 'll be Hokage one day believe it " Kushina replied.

Kushina had a close friend of hers named Mikoto Sagara who would later go to marry Fugaku Uchiha, a fellow student of hers under the same teacher and give birth to Sasuke Uchiha. She was Kushina's rival due to the fact they once fought over Fukaku's affections until Kushina fell in love with Minato. Mikoto much like her son had natural talent and if anything, Sasuke inherited his strength and lightning element from his mother.

Later on i met my lover Dan at the bridge , he had a surprise for me.

" Dan what's that in your hand ? " i asked him.

" It's an engagement ring , Tsunade we been dating for 6 years already . Will you marry me ? " Dan asked me as my eyes light up in joy.

" Of course, i'll love to marry you " i answered as we kissed each other.

" Tsunade, we're on step closer to ending this bloody war " he said to me.

" I can't wait for this all to end . I promise to make you the happiest husband in the world " i replied as i held onto him.

Little did i know, fate had other plans for us, horrible plans at that.

**26 years ago**

The final battle of the war was the battle within Amegakure again. Fights broke out everywhere within the heavily worn torn country. Hanzō struggles to maintain his country and was fighting up against the Third Raikage trying to take over the country shortly after they try to kidnap the grandniece of the first Hokage's wife for ransom money 2 years ago .

The Third Mizukage fought against the Third Kazekage in an epic battle which result in the death of the Third Mizukage and defeat of Kirigakure. Sunagakure lost the Second Kazekage 4 years ago thanks to the white fangs power and while Sunagakure won the battle against Kirigakure, they were weakened from the battle and retreated back to Sunagakure.

The Sannin have each split up to fight their own battles protecting valuable bases within the borders of the Land of Fire . I fought against and killed a powerful Kumogakure ninja said to be the student of the Third Raikage who launched an attack on Konoha from the Land of Rice Paddies, Orochimaru fought against a powerful ninja from Land of Water trying to invade Konoha through the Land of Grass and Jiraiya was fighting side by side with the Third Hokage with my student Minato in Amegakure itself against the Third Tsuchikage.

I was 50 miles southwest of Kumogakure when i came across the murderer of my father .The man stood 6'2' and was 267 lbs of pure muscle with dark skin and had blonde shaggy hair which covers his right eye with a long shaggy beard and mustache .

" So you're the daughter of Mountain Fist ? It's been awhile since i fought a foe of such power " he said to me.

" So you killed my father ? I can't believe that you killed him " i asked him.

" It was nothing personal , it was a contest of power and he lost the battle, simple as that " the guy calmly said to me.

" So this is a game to you ? I lost nearly all of my family to this war , it's bastards like you who piss me off the most " i shouted at him.

" This is the ninja world naive fool, there is no escaping this cycle of hatred and warfare. I fought for the thrill of having a great battle , i wish to take you on and test how powerful you really are " the Kumogakure ninja said to me.

" Just who are you ? " i asked him.

" My name is Senshi Masayoshi of the Masayoshi Clan , i'm the right hand man of the Third Raikage and his finest warrior. I only care to fight the strongest warriors in the world and fighting one of the Legendary Sannin would be an honorable fight to the death " the Shinobi explained to me.

" I don't care for a honorable fight, i wish to kill you and end this war once and for all and end this cycle of violence " i replied as i took out my kunai to attack him but he pulls out a cleaver shaped sword and block my blow with ease with the massive blade.

" You got to do better than that ! " Senshi said to me as he pushes me back with one hand on his massive blade.

Me and Sensei clash attacks with each other with Senshi having an edge with the range of his cleaver sword. His attacks were too strong for my base strength to handle and i was eventually overpowered by his attacks as well as his speed. I was pretty badly injured and at near death and that was when i decided to use the secret new form Katsuyu taught me.

" Any last words before you die ? " Senshi asked me.

" Here's a few words , **Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ) " i replied as i fused with Katsuyu for the first time of my life as i gathered up enough energy to create the dense armor around my body.

" Looks like you finally need to use this form " Katsuyu said to me.

" I had no choice, i haven't fought a foe this tough since Hanzō ! " i replied.

Me and him clashed evenly in battle this time around with my Chakra enhanced strength and ability to heal myself being a key edge in this battle.

" Tsunade, we need to take him down with this jutsu " Katsuyu said to me.

" It seems you still got some fight left in you " Senshi said to me as he does handsigns.

" He's going for the finishing blow, it's time i end this fast " i said to Katsuyu as i charge up Chakra.

" **Lightning Style: Emotion Wave **" Senshi chanted as he creates a massive wave of lightning towards me .

" **Suiryoku Ryūsan**_ (_水力硫酸_Hydroelectric Sulfuric Acid) "_ i countered as i shot acid at the lightning wave canceling out the attacks.

" Not bad however try stopping this ! " Senshi stated as he charged up chakra between his hands forming a dragon shaped lightning and water blast.

" What is that ? " i asked him.

" This is my ultimate attack **,Ranton: Arashiryū **(嵐遁・ 嵐龍 _Gale Style: Storm Dragon_ ) this is a kekkei genkai that combines Lightning and Water attacks . With the level of power i process, this could destroy an entire village, you stand no chance " Senshi stated as he fires the dragon shaped blast at me.

" It's now or never 200% power ! " i shouted as i use all the combined power of myself and Katsuyu to hold back the powerful blasts however the attack was still pushing me back.

" It's useless to block that attack , my storm release is twice as powerful as a water and Lightning attack combined " Senshi said to me as he pours more energy into his attack to push me further.

" I have no choice but to use my maximum power " i said to myself as my Yin Seal mark covers my face and my entire body and gave me enough power to deflect the blasts

" Impossible, how did you do that ? " Senshi asked shocked to see me deflect the attack.

" I'll end this with everything i got " i replied as i puts both hands in a cross formation and my body formed an intense purple chakra with electricity surging around her and acid forming around my gauntlets "** Shisaigo Tengoku Tenshi**( 死最後天国天使 _Angel of Death Final Paradise_ ) " i chanted as i go to use both hands in my punch with purple chakra around my body forming angel wings on her back and dash towards him hitting him.

" IMPOSSIBLE ! " Senshi shouted as he is ripped in half from my powerful punch.

The war finally ended with Hiruzen defending it's once rival power Amegakure from Iwagakure while Hanzō defeated the Third Raikage with his poisons while nearly dying in the process. Orochimaru killed a Kirigakure ninja who was said to wield 7 magical swords and was the cousin of the Second Mizukage.

" Boy Tsunade you're hurt badly " Dan said to me.

" I'm fine Dan , i just got a ton of payback on the man who killed my father " i said to him.

" So we're basically close to ending this war now ? " Dan asked me.

" Yep , all we need to is occupy this area until the Kages sign a peace treaty and we have won this war " i answered him.

Suddenly i got a messenger pigeon about what happened to Orochimaru and my face froze in horror.

" What is it ? " Dan asked me .

" Dan , it's Orochimaru . He's severely wounded and needs immediate medical assistance all the way in the Land of Grass " i answered him.

" That's hundreds of miles away, how can we reach him ? " Dan asked me.

" I'm going alone , Dan watch over the campsite and wait until Hiruzen and Jiraiya return " i said to him.

" What if we face too many enemies ? " Dan asked me .

" You can handle this, i believe in you future Fourth Hokage " i answered as i kissed him in the mouth .

" So when we are done with this war we will marry each other ? " he asked me.

" Dan , i 'll be glad to marry you. I even have my wedding dress ready at home , i can't wait " i said to him.

" I wish we can make love now but business comes finish " Dan said to me as he kissed me, little did i know that was my final kiss with him.

I was barely able to maintain my Chakra , i heard that out of all of us Orochimaru was the most badly injured and was at near death. It was a long way from the Land of Rice Paddies to the Land of Grass. I trusted Dan to stay guard of the campsite within the area given he was the most powerful fighter within the campground.

Orochimaru was badly hurt with slashes on most of his body but fortunately he had none of his vital organs destroyed but he was dangerously low on chakra and blood . I rushed to him and begin to treat him.

" Tsunade.. " Orochimaru weakly said to me.

" Boy Orochimaru, i didn't expect you to be in such an injured state " i said to him.

" You try fighting the master of 7 swords and come back alive , he was able to wield 7 swords at once and i wasn't able to get the scroll containing those swords " Orochimaru explained to me.

" You need some serious healing ! " i said to him as i began to heal him up.

It took hours for me to heal Orochimaru given i was healing him with very little Chakra but i was able to save his life in time however i then got news my campground was attacked.

" Lady Tsunade, we got news that the campground your forces are in have just been attacked " one of the officers said to me.

" What ? How many are attacking the campground ? " i asked him.

" 3,000 ! " one of the Shinobi answered.

" What ? No there's only 500 in the camp ! " i shouted as i rush to the battlefield within another country.

I then saw a electroplasma explosion that occurred within 5 miles away where Dan is at , the explosion was huge, almost as if an atomic bomb detonated. I saw all 500 of my troops safely out of harms way .

" What happened ? " i asked them.

" It's Dan, he told us to leave without him " one of the medics answered.

" What ? " i asked him.

" He's taking on an entire enemy legion by himself while we escape with the injured alive " another medic answered.

" That fool, he's going to end up dying , i must aid him " i shouted as i rushed out to battle.

When i arrived , i saw nothing but green goo everywhere within the 500 foot diameter , 200 foot deep crater created by Dan's explosion.

" The entire enemy unit was wiped out ! " one of the guys cheerfully stated.

" No this can't be ! " i said to the unit as i saw kunai covered with blood and a blood trail with bloody footprints.

" What's going on Tsunade ? " one of the medics asked me.

" That fool, why would he use that Jutsu at all times when he's injured ? " i asked them as i knew the dark truth what happened already.

" What's going on ? " one of the medics asked.

" Find Dan immediately ! " i shouted as rain started to pour on us.

**Reika** (霊化の術 _Ghost Transformation_ ) releases electroplasmic energy which is fatal to humans caused by the discharge of Chakra which forms a toxic green goo that acts as a cell destroying poison and acid, fortunately it couldn't be spread airborne but if you touch it, it'll spread through your body . The risk of his Ghost transformation is if Dan's seriously injured while using this jutsu, that toxic energy might affect his entire body and poison his bloodstream.

It was a dark raining night when i found Dan, my lover on the battlefield dying, he was found at a tree 4 miles east of his explosion. His body was covered in stab wounds, only his face was spared the shanking . He had 20 stabs in his back caused by kunai , 3 stabs to the groin, 25 stabs in each leg and arm and was stabbed 50 times in the chest . His injuries were terrible. His Kidneys were ruptured. His lungs damaged beyond repair and his heart is barely intact. His stomach was also ruptured and his stomach fluids already contaminated with his stopping the bleeding wasn't enough to save him. Worse yet the ectoplasm poison seeped through his body causing further damage to the organs and contaminating his bloodstream. Not only was Dan bleeding to death in front of my eyes, he was being poisoned as well.

. Me and my squad focused on trying to heal Dan but it was useless effort. Dan lost all his blood and all his internal organs were seriously injured. I never felt so powerless before in my entire life . Healing him up wasn't working due to the ectoplasm in his body, worse yet without realizing it, it was actually spreading the poison. Medical Ninjutsu allowed the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending Chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part, the ectoplasm poison in his body rendered the healing useless .

" Tsunade, i don't want to die...I still have alot of things to do... " Dan said to me as i struggle to heal his wounds in a futile endeavor.

" Shut up , please stop talking ! " i said to him as i desperately try to heal him as blood keeps pouring out his body.

" I don't want to die ! " Dan said to me as his voice got weaker and less intelligible as blood filled up his lungs. I managed to stop the external bleeding however it was too late, he was still bleeding internally and that blood was mixing with the poison inside him

" Don't worry, i stopped the bleeding . You're okay, now . You'll make it through this, Dan " i said to him as his blood covered my face desperately trying to keep him alive. I couldn't let him die, not after everything we went through.

" I'm glad... " he said to me as life started to leave his eyes.

His Kidneys were already seriously infected by ectoplasm and combined with the ruptured injuries they suffered, it seeped into Dan and then the injuries i healed were being undone and he was bleeding out again.

" Hang in there , Dan ! " I said to him as i try to heal him " Damn it, stop coming out ! " i shouted vainly as more blood came out of his chest and abdominal cavity " Stop! Stop!stop,stop,stop,stop , stop ... " i shouted out of sheer desperation until it was too late, Dan was no more.

" Stop , he's already dead ! " one of the grunts said to me as i stopped to see my bloody hands.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! " i screamed in despair.

My lover of 7 years was gone, dead in a bloody mess. There was nothing i could've done, i could never get over the nightmare i suffered. I was unable to save Dan . A day after my victorious triumphant victory over the Third Raikage's strongest student Senshi , my lover Dan was killed in an ambush raid from Kumogakure in retaliation to the death of their student. I lost the only person left in this god forsaken world that was family to me. My brother Nawaki died horribly , i couldn't do anything to save him, my father and mother both died in their battles as shinobi, i couldn't save them either, i tried to save my grandmother Mito but she was too old for me to save and now my lover, the only man i loved, the only man i care about dies right in front of my eyes . The sheer pain of it alone made me want to end my life on the spot .

The next day, Dan was brought back to Konoha and he was buried alongside my mother, father ,grandmother and brother as well as most of the dead Uzumaki and Senju clan members. I was dressed in a black kinomo.

" What happened Tsunade? " Jiraiya asked me.

" He's dead ! Dan is dead ! " i answered.

" Tsunade .. . " Jiraiya said trying to comfort me but i pushed him aside.

" I couldn't save him... There was so much blood . I can never be a Ninja again " i said to him traumatized of what i saw .

" Don't give up on being a Ninja Tsunade, you're one of the reasons why we won the war. You're a strong and powerful woman and my best friend " Jiraiya said to me.

" Listen Jiraiya, i appreciate your concern but i need a while to be on my own. I have far too much baggage on me " i stated as i threw my headband on the ground .

" What is that on your forehead ? " i asked her.

" It's the Yin Seal: Release passed down by my grandmother Mito,she trained and taught me everything i need to know about my powers. I promised my dying grandmother 3 years ago that i would never let anyone die as long as i process this power she gave me, i failed to protect the person that i dated for 6 years and the man i planned to marry after this war just like i failed to protect my younger brother Nawkai " Tsunade explained to me as she broke down crying.

" Don't worry, things will be fine ! " i replied hugging her.

" Now you understand why i can't be a ninja at the moment. Ninjas aren't suppose to show emotion , i need to quit for awhile until i get my life together . Please, let me recover on my own " i said to him.

" Okay Tsunade, promise that you won't do something stupid ! " Jiraiya questioned me.

One year after the war, the 5 kages signed a peace treaty that ended the brutal war. Minor countries like Amegakure were devastated and were given relief funds to repair from the damage that happened within those war-torn countries. Meanwhile the Senju Clan fell into a state of decline while slipped into a period of decline trying to drown out my sorrows with sake and gambling .

**20 years ago**

6 years have passed since the end of the Second Shinobi World War . The Village was enjoying an era of peace when Sunagakure attacked the Land of Fire and declared war on Konoha causing us of the death of the Third Kazekage. Sunagakure started the war by attacking Hiruzen's son Asuma Sarutobi and killing the son's sensei and almost killed Asuma. Had not for Jiraiya's student Minato, they would of died .

While i stopped taking missions and was considering retirement or even suicide , my promise to make sure Kushina becomes a fine Kunoichi was keeping me alive as well as caretaking my lovers niece Shizune who was a Genin within Konoha at 9 years old however i can no longer stay in the village, i knew i would eventually be dragged back to war. I couldn't stand fighting in wars anymore, if anything i hated fighting altogether because it created blood and every time i saw blood, i'm constantly reminded of Dan's death.

Kushina came to me one day to tell me she has finally promoted to a Jōunin. Kushina was 21 now and was legal to do whatever she wanted . Kushina really blossomed well into a fine mature woman . She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouse was slate blue as well as white/blue while the dresses have ranged from tan to green.

" Tsunade, did you hear the news ? " she asked me.

" What is it Kushina ? " i asked her.

" I'm now a Jōunin Tsunade " she answered with a cheerful smile .

" I see, care to have a quick sparring match ? " i asked her.

" Sure thing Tsunade ! " Kushina answered as we went to fight each other.

Kushina came at me with a right hook but i blocked the punch with my fist but she managed to push me back with such force. Her strength was above that of an average Jōunin much like Minato was but she was still shy of being Kage level . Me and her clashed punches and kicks together with enough force to easily blow up large rocks. The fact she was even holding her own against me in my base power was impressive enough but then she did something i wasn't expecting out of her.

" Let's get serious Tsunade ! " Kushina said to me as she generates energy around her hands and shoots out energy chains made of Chakra at me which wrap around my body.

" Damn it ! " i shouted as i struggle to break out the chains but to no avail , the chains were too powerful even for me to break out of them.

" Looks like the student surpassed the master " Kushina said to me.

" When did you become this powerful ? " i asked her.

" I told you one day i'll become Hokage and that means i can't afford to be weak " Kushina said to me.

" You remind me of my brother, lord bless his soul he's in a better place . You're very strong Kushina , with an ability like this, you should definitely join ANBU . I never seen such fine control of Chakra " i said to Kushina.

" These chains negate any and all forms of Chakra, not even a Tailed Beast can break out of these nor can a Kage " Kushina explained to me as i couldn't break out of the chains no matter how much i tired, not even my secret sealing Jutsu which amplify my strength to the point i can knock out or kill a Tailed beast was enough to beat her.

" Damn you're strong , i guess i have nothing left to teach you my cousin " i stated.

" Very well then ! " Kushina replied as she releases her hold on me.

" I think i finally found the person to pass down the title _Strongest Woman in the World to " _i said to Kushina.

" You're still stronger than me given you're pretty good with Ninjutsu and i still need work if i can match your Taijutsu " Kushina stated.

" Well , you're still young. I'm not getting older , you're still young and besides, i can never be a ninja again " i explained to her.

" Why not ? " she asked me.

" Because i have hemophobia" i answered.

" Fear if blood? Is it because of him " she asked me.

" I'm unfit to take part in any more battles, if anything i was thinking of leaving Konoha " i answered.

" Don't leave Tsunade, we need you here, i need you as a friend and member of the family " she whined.

" Kushina, you have Minato and besides, i need some time away from the ninja life and find myself again " i replied as i hugged her.

" Good luck out there cousin Tsunade and thanks for everything ! " Kushina responded as we parted ways .

" One more thing Kushina !" i said to her.

" What is it ? " she asked.

" Watch over Shizune and make sure she becomes a fine Kunoichi " i answered as we left.

Later on i went to my house were Shizune was at . She was waiting for me

" Lady Tsunade, is it true you're leaving ? " she asked me.

" Yes i am , i must leave this village " i answered .

" I can't let you leave Lady Tsunade !" she stated.

" I must go ! " i replied as i walked out of the apartment with my suitcase of money when i met Jiraiya.

" Where are you going Tsunade? " Jiraiya asked me.

" Out of this village, i have no interest in this village " i answered.

" You can't leave, we need you in this war. You are one of the reasons we won the first time around " Jiraiya begged me.

" I can no longer fight Jiraiya, i'm too terrified to fight wars anymore " i explained to him .

" Why ? What are you terrified of ? " Jiraiya asked me.

" Blood, i fear the blood of the fallen. After witnessing Dan's death, i can't bear to see blood anymore. I get terrified of even a small cut of blood, i'm no longer fit for war and having me around would only hurt the war effort " i explained to him .

" You don't have to leave this village ! " Jiraiya begged me.

" Sorry Jiraiya but i must go, this village brings back too many bad memories " i replied as i left the village with Shizune.

" Tsunade wait i lov... " Jiraiya said to me but i wish not to have a drawn out battle so i shot a stun needle at him and left never to return as long as i lived.

I arrived at the gate when me and Shizune parted ways. She was only 10 years old and Genin, it wasn't safe for her to be with me yet .

" Why are you leaving ? " Shizune asked me.

" Because i can't be in this village, it brings back too many painful memories " i answered.

" Can't you at least take me with you ? " she asked.

" Sorry but you're too young, when you become a Chūnin, then you can seek me out and then we can walk the path together " i said to her as i walked away.

" Don't worry Tsunade, i won't disappoint you " Shizune replied as she walks back to the village.

Shizune stood in the village for 3 years and once she became a Chunin at age 13, she went to find me. I was transformed into a dark and cynical woman from my happy and cheerful self. I blew all the money i had on booze and gambling and was on the constant run from everyone from collectors to the police , i even did some things for money i wasn't really proud of as well to fulfill the vacant hole in my chest that my heart once stood. In other words, i was a broken and weak woman.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

Shizune notices tears coming out of Tsunade eyes while they're closed.

" What's going on ? Is Tsunade crying " Shizune asked to check that Tsunade's body is starting to regain brain function " Tsunade must be regaining brain function but she's still unconscious, those tears coming from her are just involuntary muscle moments in her eyes . Still i can't help but to think she's sad deep down , that means Tsunade is getting closer to reawakening soon " Shizune thinks to herself as she hugs Tsunade who is still comatose.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

9:00 A.M. Aizen calls for a meeting with all Espadas to his throne room as Aizen is standing with his Arrancars in attendance.

" I have assembled you all here so i demonstrate the power of the Hōgyoku at just half it's power " Aizen said to his followers.

" It seems the Soul Society is expecting it to awaken at the end of the year as planned eh Aizen ? " Gin asked his master.

" Well of course but given no one but me has ever held the Hōgyoku , they don't realize the truth . It's likely even Kisuke Urahara doesn't know given he tried to seal it entirely and destroy it after it's creation and never used it's immense power even once " Aizen answered explaining everything while holding the Hōgyoku towards a bandaged up hollow that is humanoid.

" Did you like the present i brought you lord Aizen ? " Skullak asked Aizen.

" You managed to capture a Vasto Lorde shortly after the whole Patros conflict ? You're very good Skullak " Aizen answered praising the brown hair Arrancar.

" It wasn't easy bringing something that power back alive , he gave me a hard time " Skullak stated.

" His power would be a perfect rendition of the Hōgyoku 's power " Gin replied.

" My question is how much stronger Patros could've gotten with the Hōgyoku ? " Gantenbainne asked Aizen.

" Who says he's even worth the power of the Hōgyoku ? In order to use the Hōgyoku for even a single second one must have twice the Reiatsu of a normal Captain in Bankai mode meaning two Captains need their full power just to use it once. If that's done, the Hōgyoku will be awaken completely and it's full power can be used if for a moment " Aizen explained to the Arrancars as he starts the Arrancaifcation process .

" Man Aizen is insanely powerful, he hasn't even draw his Zanpakutō and yet he's easily using as much spiritual power as 2 Captains " Cirucci stated shocked to see how powerful he is.

" I know what you mean, this guy could beat both me and Dordoni in our release forms with that kind of power " Gantenbainne replied.

" He's just showing off again , typical cocky brat " Barragan scowled angry to see Aizen 's power as he finishes the Arrancarifaction process.

The light clears up to reveal that the Vasto Lorde Arrancar is now a thin child with light blond hair, parted to one side, with the tips fanning out from his face. The remains of his Hollow mask consist a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He only has two teeth visible when smiling, freckles and bright purple eyes. He wears the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on his chest. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves.

" May we have your name , new brother of ours ? " Aizen asked the newly born Arrancar.

" Wonderweiss...Wonderweiss Margera " the child like Arrancar answered while naked " Hungry ... MMMM !" Wonderweiss said to them as he drools as if he was mentally retarded .

" What's with the retard Aizen ? Looks like someone has been slipping " Grimmjow mocked Aizen.

" Wonderweiss serves a special purpose of mines, he's the only Arrancar who is capable of sealing away the power of Ryūjin Jakka, so that all new flames would be sealed within the blade and all the flames already produced are sealed within Wonderweiss himself, so long as he lives " Aizen explained to the Arrancars.

" You mean the Head Captain of the Soul Society's Gotei 13 ? " Ulquorria asked .

" The same one , he's been Captain Commander for 1,000 years and since then no one has been able to survive a full head on battle with Yamamoto much less force him into using Bankai aside from the Quincy leader Riku Takuma " Aizen stated.

" Wait, you're already very powerful and you have the Hōgyoku , why worry about Yamamoto ? " Stark questioned the mulleted villain

" That might be true but even with the Hōgyoku, i'm still outclassed by his experience level and his powerful Zanpakutō. In order to avoid death, i managed to create an Arrancar capable of doing that " Aizen answered.

" No offense Aizen but the guy doesn't look competent enough to do a sealing technique " Harribel stated.

" We don't be fooled, Wonderweiss is more dangerous than he looks and had he had the intelligence , he could easily be an Espada " Aizen replied.

" That Wonderweiss seems dumber than a Menos " Dordoni said to Aizen.

" That's because in order to given him the power to seal something as powerful as Ryūjin Jakka , his speech, memory, intelligence, and reason were discarded. Because of this, Wonderweiss personality is very childlike, comparable to someone with autism " Aizen explained to everyone.

" You made that many modifications to his body that fast just by thoughts alone ? " Szayel asked.

" Well of course i did, that was the same process i made for all the Arrancars i made including you . The **Hōgyoku** (崩玉, _Crumbling Orb_;) is capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it, and to materialize their deepest desire. My thoughts and ideas is what created him " Aizen explained to everyone.

" So you created a drooling retard just to seal away the Head Captains Zanpakutō Wonderweiss ? Sounds crazy to me " Ninorta commented.

" Great just when we thought we couldn't find anyone dumber than Yammy " Ulquorria sighed.

" Hey , i'm not that dumb ! " Yammy replied .

" Now that we got that out of the way ,let's talk about promotion " Aizen said to his followers.

" Very well then ! " Skullak replied.

" Cirucci Sanderwicci and Gantenbainne Mouseda, for the bravery and loyalty you guys have shown, you're assigned Privaron Espadas " Aizen said to the two former Espadas.

" Yes, i finally have my own rank again " Cirucci cheerfully stated.

" Same here ! " Gantenbainne replied.

" Now you guys don't have to follow me everywhere " Dordoni said to his friends.

" Is Menoly Mallia and Loly Aivirrne present ? " Aizen asked as he then sees the two come out.

" Lord Aizen, we're here to serve you faithfully and loyally " Loly answered.

" Same here ! " Menoly replied.

" You two have been promoted to be Cirucci Sanderwicci's Fracción" Aizen said to the two female Arrancars.

" Yes, we're finally Fracciónes ! " Menoly stated.

" This is the best day of my life ! " Loly replied.

" Rudbornn , have the two surviving defectors of Patros Army be sent to the Guardian of the underground passage to Las Noches, they would take the place of Demoura and Aisslinger " Aizen commanded.

" Right, my men would send them there immediately " Rudbornn replied.

" Aizen, do you mind if i take Aisslinger as my Fracción again ? " Skullak asked.

" I don't mind at all, especially after what you've done for us lately " Aizen answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura <strong>**High School**

Orihime and Ichigo are busy thinking about each other during class.

" Ichigo, you're my knight and shining armor. You helped me out countless time and now we're one step closer to being with each other " Orihime thinks to herself .

" Orihime, you're such a beautiful woman , i would of been dead without you on my side, hopefully we can be more than just friends " Ichigo said to himself.

" Wake up you two, i won't tolerate daydreaming in my class " Miasto said to the both of them .

" Sorry ! " both Ichigo and Orihime replied as they look at each other blushing .

" Very well then let's continue the class " Miasto said to the class.

" Right ! " both Ichigo and Orihime replied as they keep thinking about each other when they sense a few hollows .

" Do you sense that Orihime ? " Ichigo asked her whispering to her in her ear.

" Yeah they're a few hollows coming here " Orihime answered.

Hitsugaya and Momo eat their Soul Candy as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika leaving the Gigais to cover for them while they take out the Hollows.

Hitsugaya slashes one of the Hollows with a one-handed weak slash while Momo stabs another hollow through the head with her sealed sword, Ikkaku cuts one hollow in half with a running slash and Yumichika cuts another one down with a jumping slash.

" That was close, they almost attacked the school " Hitsugaya said to his colleagues.

" This sucks, they weren't even Gillians, hopefully things don't turn out to be as boring as yesterday " Ikkaku whined.

" I was really hoping to find a handsome Arrancar but we just got ugly lowly normal Hollows " Yumichika complained,

" Quit your whining the both of you, we should be grateful no big Hollows attacked here " Momo stated.

" I agree however that's only because Aizen plans to invade with the Espadas " Hitsugaya replied.

" I can't wait to fight some Arrancars again, these Hollows aren't cutting it. Hell some Shinobi would be nice too " Ikkaku said to Hitsugaya.

" I'm not dispenser of enemies Ikkaku so stop whining about the lack of challenging enemies, our mission is to protect Orihime and Ichigo no matter the cost " Hitsugaya stated.

" I never thought a mission like this could be so boring ! " Ikkaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Neji walks into a tent where Kiba is at to talk to him.

" What do you want to talk to me about ? " Neji asked.

" It's about Hinata, something isn't right about her " Kiba answered.

" I guess you picked up on that too ! " Neji stated.

" Her scent seems off by a small margin and she sees almost robotic in tone nowadays " Kiba explained to Neji.

" Not to mention i went to check how she was doing the other day and her wounds were completely healed without a single scar, given the beating she took from the enemy, she should of at least had a scar or two " Neji explained what he saw to Kiba.

" So what do you think is going on ? Was Hinata abducted or there's a spy set by the Soul Society ? " Kiba asked .

" Either possibly could exist, Tsunade caught a Soul Reaper Captain trying to pose as Shizune " Neji answered.

" I say we catch this Shinigami and kick his ass right Akamaru ? " Kiba asked his canine who has been healed up.

" ARRFF ! " Akamaru replied with a bark.

" Looks like Akamaru has made a full recovery " Neji said to Kiba.

" All thanks to my sister, Akamaru is now back to kick some ass . Let's not waste time and kick this Shinigami's ass " Kiba stated.

" Hold on, we can't just jump into the fray like that. First of all we can't afford to fight the Soul Reaper within the ruins of this town , Soul Reaper captains have enough power to level city blocks with ease and we only have a few city blocks worth of buildings within this village left and second of all if we keep watch over the Shinigami captain , we might find out information about the Soul Society and last but not least, you're simply not strong enough to handle a captain . Even a Jounin like me isn't that likely to win over them, what thinks you even have a chance ? " Neji explained to Kiba.

" Don't get so cocky, i might not be as strong as you but i'm very fast and me and Akamaru attack as a group which gives us a 3 to 1 advantage " Kiba stated.

" But you're only powerful as a tag team, if either you or Akamaru are token down, your power is halved, also Shinigami Captains are very fast and powerful not to mention experienced, i was only able to hold my own with one of them given i'm still pretty inexperienced " Neji replied.

" Fine we'll play this your way , what to do ? " Kiba asked.

" We keep an eye on Hinata for now while looking for the real one " Neji answered.

" Do you think Hinata would be alright ? " Kiba asked.

" Given the enemy needs to keep a low profile here, it's doubtful they will kill Hinata and i can still sense Hinata's lifeforce so i assume they're containing her in a Kidō barrier. We must play along for now and wait until the moment is right, when the impostor tires to make it's phone call to the Soul Society, we'll nail them good and bring them into the ANBU " Neji explained his plan to Kiba.

" Very well then, sounds like a plan ! " Kiba replied as him and AKamaru keep a close eye on Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Soul Society<strong>

Soifon is recovering while in a wheelchair after her surgery 2 days ago when then broken Reitekina Junkankei vessels in both her legs were badly damaged from Naruto's Rasenshuriken . Soifon has two casts on her legs and is on a wheelchair. Yoruichi is wearing a Captains robe temporarily filling in as the Captain of the Squad .

" Thank you for filling in as temporarily Captain " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

" No problem my love " Yoruichi answered.

" Captain Yoruichi, i'm at your service " Ibiki said to the Captain.

" I want you to act as Soifon's bodyguard " Yoruichi said to the brown-haired Vice Captain.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied.

" Are you going to be okay doing all this work ? " Soifon asked her lover.

" I'll be alright, i might be a bit rusty after a 100 years but i'll get the job done " Yoruichi answered.

" Very well then , i'm counting on you ! " Soifon replied as she goes towards Yoruichi and kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 12 barracks<strong>

Mayuri emerges out of the healing pod naked from being in there for 3 days rematerializing himself . Mayuri is not wearing his usual face paint and is revealed to have tan skin ,blue hair and honey gold eyes and has a psychically attractive body to the ladies with scars on his arms and back.

" The poison has been successfully removed Kurotsuchi " Nemu said to the blue haired Captain .

" Thanks a million, i thought for a while i was a goner , i guess you're not entirely useless " Mayuri replied as he puts on some underwear .

" The antidote to the poison has been developed well " Nemu stated.

" Excellent , that poison was lethal and would've killed me had not for my **Nikushibuki** (肉飛沫, _Flesh Splash )_ ability , i would of died " Mayuri replied.

" We're still having problems extracting the Tailed Beast from the One Tails " Nemu said to her Captain.

" I see, very well then i'll start working on the extraction process ! " Mayuri replied.

" Unohana has prevented us from using other methods of extraction ! " Nemu stated.

" Damn that woman, always ruining my fun and making it much harder to research with her damn liberal values of human rights " Mayuri said to his Vice Captain.

" If it makes you feel better, Unohana is training Kenpachi on her mountainside training ground in the Rukongai city limits " Nemu stated.

" I see, very well then , this gives me plenty of time to try some alternative methods of extraction " Mayuri replied as he suddenly hears his stomach growl.

" It seems your Hydration and Nutrition levels are pretty low " Nemu said to her Captain.

" Damn it, this always happens when i used the **Nikushibuki** (肉飛沫, _Flesh Splash )_ ability. While i can't get harmed let alone killed , i can still suffer from starvation and hunger and i need 3 days of food and water to fully regain my strength . I can really go for some pike fish " Mayuri explained to Nemu.

" I'll love some Pike fish too ! " Nemu replied as she walks with him to eat .

" Lunchtime is around 5 minutes anyways, we need to get a bite " Mayuri said to Nemu.

" Right ! " Nemu responded as they go have lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei , Kenpachi trains with Unohana on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain. Kenpachi is wearing no eyepatch on using Kendo style fighting while Unohana is in her sealed sword state using one hand on her sword . Kenpachi is taken down by another strike by Unohana which brings him down to his knees.

" Damn it ! " Kenpachi stated as he has a deep gash on right shoulder spewing blood everywhere.

" You're getting better with the speed of the Kendo strikes but you still lack proper energy control , your blade is not sharp enough " Unohana said to Kenpachi as Kenpachi manages to get back up holding his sword with two hands.

" Then i'll just have to keep cutting then ! " Kenpachi replied as he goes for a two-handed vertical slash but Unohana counters with an upward slash canceling out and dispersing the force of the strike .

" The problem is that you're putting too much blunt force into the blow rather than using it like a blade, as long as you fight that way i can easily disperse your poorly concentrated energy wave with a refined energy blade " Unohana explained to Kenpachi as Kenpachi gets a cut on the check from just the forcewave of Unohana's Kendo.

" I'll just keep trying until i get it right ! " Kenpachi replied as he dashes at her with a Kendo strike only for Unohana to attack him.

" Fool, once again you rely on force , you need precise control to use Kendo right " Unohana stated as she appears 10 feet behind Kenpachi with Kenpachi turning around.

" When did you ? ARRGH ! " Kenpachi shouted as he notices he has a large gash across his chest and he drops to the ground.

" Looks like you're done for the day " Unohana said to Kenpachi only to notice Kenpachi won't give as he grabs her ankle.

" I'm...not ..done yet " Kenpachi said to Unohana as he struggles to get up with no energy left and bleeding badly while Unohana is unharmed.

" You had enough for one day, your Reiatsu is at it's limit " Unohana explained to him as she heals all his wounds.

" Damn it, i can't move ! " Kenpachi said to himself.

" That'll keep you from fighting back for a while , i used Kidō to put your body to sleep while it heals your body and Reiatsu " Unohana explained to Kenpachi as Yachiru appears to see Kenpachi on the ground barely able to move.

" Captain Momo, how's Kenny training going ? " Yachiru asked the Captain of Squad 4 .

" He's still working on his Kendo . He's learning pretty fast but he still needs work on his Reiatsu control " Unohana explained to Yachiru.

" Is he alright ? " Yachiru asked.

" His muscles are realized right now as his body recovers from the injuries he sustained in training, take him back to Squad 11 and let him heal from 5 hours, if he wishes to do battle with me again, he should wait until after dinner hours " Unohana explained to Yachiru.

" Right ! " Yachiru replied as she carries Kenpachi and they head back to the Seireitei.

" I guess i should go to watch over the Tailed Beast in case Kurotsuchi might do something unethical , he's most likely recovered and rematerializes from the attack a few days ago " Unohana said to herself as she uses Shunpo to leave the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Maggots Nest<strong>

Gaara is fighting the One tails in his head struggling to conquer the One Tails.

"** Sand Pursuit Buiral**( サンド追求ベリアル _Sando tsuikyū beriaru_ )" Gaara chants as he has two massive tendrils come at Shukaku .

" **Sand Tsunami**(流砂瀑流 _Ryūsa Bakuryū_)" Shukaku countered as he creates another wave and overpowers Gaara once again .

" Damn it , 30 battles and still no progress " Gaara said to himself.

" Give up already kid , you can never beat me " Shukaku taunted.

" I won't give up , i'm going to fully conquer you and your power and make you my tool instead of the other way around" Gaara explained to the Shukaku.

" Like i said brat you'll need a 1,000 years of training before you can control this power " the Shukaku taunted.

" I'll get full control of your power, even if i need 1 million years of training " Gaara replied as he goes to fight the Tailed Beast again.

" Do you realize how many fools said the same thing you did and guess what ? They were all devoured by me never to return to their human forms again. Had not for the barrier inside this prison you were in , you'll be a 5 course meal of mine " the Shukaku stated.

" Maybe so but it doesn't change a thing, you'll be taken over and i'll escape from here " Gaara replied as he does battle with his Shukaku again.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura <strong>**Hospital**

12:00 Noon. Lunch period begins in Karakura High School and people are getting out of work to eat lunch with each other . Isshin walks around town to go to Karakura Hospital.

" Is Ryūken Ishida available ? " Isshin asked the secretary within the lobby.

" You must be Isshin Kurosaki from the local clinic " the secretary answered.

" Yeah , i have a lunch meeting with the man ! " Isshin stated.

" Sure , go up to the 9th floor and you'll meet him there ! " the secretary replied as Isshin goes into an elevator and heads to Ryūken.

Meanwhile Ryūken is busying eating his lunch which is a steak sandwich when Isshin walks in.

" You came in time Kurosaki " Ryūken said to his Shinigami friend while Isshin is still in his Gigal.

" How's things with you ? " Isshin asked.

" Don't act as if we're friends Isshin, we're hear to talk about safety precautions " Ryūken answered.

" You're worried that the Shinobi could infiltrate the town huh ? " Isshin asked.

" I wouldn't be surprised if one was already here among us " Ryūken answered.

"Any luck decoding what the Shinobi really are ? Kisuke paid you to do that for us " Isshin asked.

" That is the reason you guys were called here " Ryūken answered as he notices Kisuke in the room.

" How long were you hiding in that corner Kisuke ? " Isshin asked him.

" Long enough to see you two lovers make out " Kisuke sarcastically answered.

" Enough with the jokes, let's discuss what i found out " Ryūken said to them.

" Go right ahead ! " Isshin replied.

" What i learned about the Shinobi is that they're humans but not like the Quinces , these guys are on another level and they're not affiliated with Aizen or at least don't appear to be " Ryūken explained to them.

" We kinda already know this already ! " Isshin stated.

" But here's something you didn't know. In the world of the living, they're capable of hiding themselves entirely out of sight as seen in this video " Ryūken replied as he shows the tape.

The video shows Zetsu using his Kaegro ability following Orihime and Ichigo to school but only was shown for a spiltsecond.

" It can't be ! The Shinobi are at plain sight of us ? " Kisuke asked shocked to hear this.

" The camera i used had a special Reishi tracker which allowed me to detect him even if it was for a second. There's no doubt these guys are Shinobi and they're pros at what they do " Ryūken answered explaining what he saw.

" This is bad, i didn't think there stealth abilities are that advanced " Kisuke stated.

" To my knowledge, they're abilities are even more advanced than the Bounts sensing abilities " Ryūken explained to them.

" Our group is in serious danger , we got to warn the others about this and keep them alert at all times " Isshin stated shaken by the news.

" There's no telling how many are in the city and just where they're hiding " Kisuke replied.

" You might want to use these ! " Ryūken said to the two as he gives the two medallions.

" What are these ? " Isshin asked.

" These are the **Wahrheit Kleinod** ( _German for Truth Gem_ ) " Ryūken answered.

" Wahrheit Kleinod ? " Isshin asked.

" **Wahrheit Kleinod** ( _German for Truth Gem_ ) are special gems the Quinces carried that can track down any form of spiritual energy, even that can't be detected by the eyes of a Shinigami or Quincy. These Shinobi will be a problem to detect but with this, we can find the enemy and dispose of him " Ryūken stated.

" I see , very well then , it's best we start looking for that Shinobi " Isshin replied as they all start to look for Zetsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Everybody is outside at the school courtyard eating their lunches . Tatsuki is sitting by herself looking at Orihime and Ichigo bond with each other.

" Boy Ichigo, you really got lucky with Orihime . I wish i can tell you my feelings about you but it's unfair of me to steal you from Orihime besides i might have ... .. " Tatsuki thinks to herself only to be groped from behind by Chizuru.

" Hey Tatsuki ! " Chizuru said to Tatsuki as she licks her neck.

" What do you want ? " Tatsuki asked the red hair lesbian.

" How about we date tonight ? " Chizuru asked Tatsuki.

" What do you mean ? I'm not gay ! " Tatsuki asked her.

" Right you aren't ,either way i found a black bag in your locker room containing some stuff that you probably don't want other people seeing " Chizuru stated as she holds a black bag.

" You bitch ! " Tatsuki shouted.

" Come on, you don't want this dirty laundry going public. People will never look at you the same again if they know your secrets " Chizuru

" How did you get into my locker ? " Tatsuki asked.

" I have my ways ! " Chizuru replied.

" Fine i'll go out with you but it's just a friendly date got it , try to go third base and i'll make sure you spend as much time in the hospital as Ichigo did " Tatsuki said to Chizuru.

" Deal but you have to at least kiss me by the time the date ends " Chizuru stated.

" Fine but if i do kiss you, you promise to never touch Orihime again . Deal ? " Tatsuki asked.

" Fine honeybuns ! " Chizuru answered as she kisses Tatsuki on the cheek as she leaves the area.

Meanwhile Momo and Hitsugaya are having lunch together. Momo is eating some watermelons with her friend .

"It seems everything is going fine today " Momo said to Hitsugaya.

" Indeed, we can finally relax for once in awhile ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" So are we going to the festival and carnival ? " Momo asked .

" Yes , we're going there as a reward for helping out " Hitsugaya answered only to get a call from Kisuke.

" Hitsugaya we got a problem ! " Kisuke said to him.

" What is it ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" We got a Shinobi hiding within the city spying on us ,be on high alert " Kisuke said to him.

" Impossible, our Soul phones would of detected him by now . How is the Shinobi hiding out and where is he ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" We don't know, all we know is that he's keeping his spiritual power suppressed to the point only a special Quincy item could track this Shinobi " Kisuke answered.

" Can you track him down ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Not yet, the item we have needs to wait until he emerges out of shadows before we can place a trace on him . Given he's not attacking, he's not a serious threat for now, just make sure to keep Ichigo and Orihime safe " Kisuke explained to Hitsugaya .

" Can do ! " Hitsugaya replied as he hangs up the phone .

" What is it Hitsugaya ? " Momo asked.

" Kisuke detected a Shinobi within the city acting as a spy , we must stay alert in case they might attack " Hitsugaya answered.

" Does that mean we're not going to the carnival today ? " Momo asked.

" Far from it, the entire school is talking about it , there's a 85% chance Ichigo and Orihime would attend the carnival meaning we would need to watch over them so our social activates are unchanged . We just have to keep an eye out for any suspicious humans around the area, if we were attacked offguard by a Shinobi , in Gigal form and with Gentei Reinin activated we would be wiped out easily " Hitsugaya explained to Momo.

" We still have Chad and Uryū to aid us given they're also humans as well and could control their powers even better than us " Momo stated.

" True but still we can't be too careful ! " Hitsugaya replied.

Meanwhile Keigo is flirting with the ladies, Keigo is using his new charms to attract the ladies.

" Boy Keigo, you're looking handsome today " said one of the ladies .

" Thanks ! " Keigo replied as he smiles at the ladies .

" Keigo ! " Michiru said to Keigo as she rushes towards the newly established ladies man.

" Yes Michiru ? " Keigo asked.

" Would you go out with me ? " Michiru asked .

" Yes i will, you're very cute ! " Keigo answered as he hugs her .

" Thanks ! " Michiru stated.

" This is the best day of my life ! " Keigo shouted acting like a clown as usual.

" You need to calm down a bit Keigo , even with your new looks that attitude tends to be annoying " Michiru stated.

" Right ! " Keigo replied.

" See you later honey ! " Michiru said to Keigo as she goes to hang out with the girls.

" Right ! " Keigo replied as waves goodbye to her and to see his best friend come by with 5 dates.

" Hey Keigo ! " Mizuiro said to Keigo noticing his new look.

" Hey Mizuiro , how are things with you ? " Keigo asked his friend.

" Looks like your makeover is working well with you ! " Mizuiro stated as he is surrounded by 5 high school seniors.

" Yeah the ladies are totally digging my look and now i got a date ! " Keigo replied.

" Hopefully you finally get a girlfriend and you get lucky !" Mizuiro stated.

" Well i'm not as smooth as you ! " Keigo replied.

Meanwhile Uryū and Chad hang out around the school area . They're talking about trying to get stronger to fight the shinobi.

" So Chad, what do you plan to do the get stronger ? " Uryū asked the tall Mexican.

" I don't know , i have no one to spar with left . Renji said that i'm now stronger than his Bankai and yet i'm too weak to handle Kisuke's shikai or Bankai " Chad answered.

" My father is still mad that i helped out the Soul Society, i'm just hoping his anger blows over so we can continue training " Uryū stated.

" We came a long way from before haven't we Uryū ? " Chad asked the blue haired Quincy .

" Indeed, we're both around the power level of a Captain, had i processed this level of power before , could've killed that bastard Mayuri " Uryū answered.

Suddenly Ryo and Mahana arrive to ask Uryū and Chad.

" Hey guys ! " Mahana said to Chad and Uryu.

" Hi ladies ! " Uryū replied as he looks at the two ladies.

" We were wondering if you would like to be our friendly dates to the festival " Ryo asked the two.

" Sure, we would like to ! " Uryū answered holding Ryo's hand.

" I guess that leaves me with the tail ,tan and handsome foreign student " Mahana stated as she hugs the chiseled Mexican .

" You're pretty cute yourself ! " Chad replied .

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia are at the rooftop holding hands with each other.

" Boy Renji, i'm really enjoying being with you " Rukia said to Renji as she feels on his hair.

" Same here Rukia, you know you should put your hair in a ponytail. You look cuter that way " Renji stated.

" Okay, whatever floats your boat handsome " Rukia replied as she ties her hair in a ponytail.

" You look cuter with the ponytail ! " Renji stated.

" Thanks Renji ! " Rukia replied.

" I wonder what Izuru and Rangiku are doing right now ? " Renji asked.

" Knowing Rangiku, they're having fun as we speak " Rukia answered.

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom ,Izuru and Rangiku are making love in Shinigami form in the bathroom.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

" Go right ahead, volatile my pussy hole with that monster dick of yours and pour your semen inside me " Rangiku said as Izuru sits on the bathroom toilet while Rangiku is riding him reverse cowgirl style while he grabs her massive melons with his right hand and uses his left hand to pull on her hair.

" Yeah, MMMMM.. I can't believe we're doing it in the school " Izuru said to Rangiku pull on her hair .

" HAH !I was hungry for you and couldn't wait until we got home ! " Rangiku replied as she moans and screams.

" You like how my dick feels inside of you ? " Izuru asked as he thrusts his rod deeper inside her while groping her boos and licking her neck and ear.

" Deeper... thrust deeper inside of me ! " Rangiku moaned as she wiggles her ass as Izuru pumps her with his dick.

" Damn it, i'm going to cum ! " Izuru said as he tries to hold on to her putting his hands on her waist.

" Cum with me Izuru ! " Rangiku replied.

" AHHHH!HAHAH ...MMMMM ! " Izuru moaned as he cums inside her.

" Yeah ! Boy you enjoy public sex do you ? You pervert " Rangiku said to Izuru who is still sitting on the toilet.

" How did that feel ? " Izuru asked.

" We should fuck in public more often ! " Rangiku answered.

" You're such a freak ! " Izuru stated.

" Same here pervert ! " Rangiku replied.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

Rangiku and Izuru puts on their Shinigami clothes and then go back into their Gigals

" That helped blow off some steam " Rangiku said to Izuru .

" So what's the deal with Ichigo and Orihime ? " Izuru asked.

" Isn't it obvious, they're in love with each other " Rangiku answered.

" I noticed , those two really want each other " Izuru stated.

" Problem is that both of them are even more shy and innocent than Momo and Hitsugaya " Rangiku replied.

" Momo is quite a pervert , i sometimes find Yaoi Doujinshis and playguy magazines under her desk " Izuru stated.

" Are you kidding me, Hitsugaya is a closet pervert who peeks at me in the shower sometimes " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" Orihime doesn't even look like she ever masturbated much less seen any guy naked " Izuru stated.

" And according to Yoruichi, Ichigo has little experience with seeing naked women " Rangiku replied.

" Hopefully they hook up eventually ! " Izuru said to the orange haired woman.

" Same here ! " Rangiku replied.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Orihime are eating lunch together next to a tree not too far from the soccer game.

" Boy that was one crazy day we had yesterday " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" Yeah , we had a crazy soccer game, we got into a huge fight in the courtyard and we fought our way out of a gang hideout " Ichigo stated as he eats a sandwich .

" I'm glad today is nice and calm ! " Orihime replied as she eats her sandwich.

" Orihime ,i really like your new look ! " Ichigo said to Orihime as he feels on her orange hair causing her to blush.

" Ichigo..Uhhh thank you ! " Orihime replied as she feels on his face .

" Orihime ...it's a pleasure having lunch with you ,after all us orange haired teens need to stick together " Ichigo said to Orihime as he rubs on her hair.

" You're pretty funny Ichigo ! " Orihime stated as she feels on his hair.

" Thanks Orihime , so what do you want to do now ? " Ichigo asked her after finishing his lunch.

" How about we relax here and just look at the beautiful flowers and trees around us ? " Orihime answered as she lays back and rest her head on Ichigo's lap.

" Sure Orihime , let's lay back and just enjoy the peace " Ichigo replied as he lays back on the grass and they lay together with Orihime getting her head off Ichigo's lap and lies next to him.

" The next period should be starting soon! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Boy it's going to be 1:00 P.M. already ? Boy time flies " Orihime replied

" Indeed, i can't wait to spend the entire weekend with you " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Same here Ichigo ! " Orihime responded as she feels on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Karakura Shopping District<strong>

Ikkaku and Yumichika go wig shopping to get Mizuho away from them and stop harassing them.

" How much long is this going to take Yumichika ? " Ikkaku asked his friend .

" I'm still looking for the right hair for you ! " Yumichika answered.

" We only have 5 minutes left to return to post , why are we trying wigs out ? " Ikkaku asked the gay Shinigami.

" Remember what she said about hair ? If we give you a fitting wig , she'll lose interest in you and stop sexually harassing you " Yumichika answered.

" I hate wigs ! " Ikkaku snarled as he stands there as Yumichika gives him a nice spiky red hair wig giving him hair similar to Gaara.

" About about this one, you look pretty handsome with that one " Yumichika asked his bald friend.

" This is no time for games Yumichika ... " Ikkaku shouted as he goes to remove the wig.

" It worked ! " Yumichika said to him.

" What worked ? This damn rug won't come off ! " Ikkaku shouted as he struggles to remove his wig but it won't come off .

" It's simple, i used this glue to bind the wig on your scalp " Yumichika explained to Ikkaku.

" GODDAMMNIT YUMICHIKA ! What are we going to do ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" You idiot, this is perfect , with this rug on your head, you don't have to worry about Mizuho groping your penis while you're taking a bath anymore " Yumichika explained to Ikkaku.

" I'm still going to kick you ass for this ! " Ikkaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

1:00 P.M. Skullak hangs out with Cirucci who is watching her newly established Fracciónes , Menoly Mallia and Loly Aivirrne spar with each other clashing sword strikes with each other.

" Aizen likes me more ! " Menoly said to Loly.

" Please you're flat chested , i'm way hotter " Menoly replied as they both clash attacks with each other.

" Looks like they're having an argument ! " Skullak said to Cirucci .

" Nah, they're training thanks to me having them fight against each other feeding on the one thing they both like " Cirucci replied with a laugh.

" Careful those two won't kill each other !" Skullak stated.

" Trust me, they won't ! " Cirucci replied.

" Aisslinger is busy getting remodeled and reverting back to his sealed sword state as we speak and Dordoni and Gantenbainne are busy hanging out with each other so how able we talk for a while ? " Skullak said to Cirucci .

" Sure thing my love ! " Cirucci answered.

" I wish to train you and Gantenbainne so you can become Espada again " Skullak explained to the purple haired Arrancar.

" I see, you wish to make sure i take down that cheating sack of shit Yammy ? " Cirucci asked.

" Yeah, a man like him doesn't deserve his spot as an Espada " Skullak answered.

" I know what you mean, after all i fought him myself ! " Cirucci stated as she thinks back to the past.

**24 years ago**

**Cirucci's pov**

I remember being challenged by that muscle-bound asshole. He pissed me off by killing off two of my old Fracciónes, i caught the bastard in the act of what he did .

" You bastard, you killed my Fracciónes !" i shouted at the muscle-bound brute .

" I wanna challenge, i want to prove that i'm the strongest Arrancar alive " Yammy shouted banging his chest like an ape.

" You want to fight ? You got one, i'll put my title as 10th Espada on the line " i arrogantly taunted .

" Very well then , i'll beat you and become the strongest Arrancar there " Yammy replied as he goes to attack me as his first punch smashes the ground creating a 20 foot diameter, 5 foot deep crater.

That moron was fairly strong as i dodged his punches, each of his blows were strong enough to create small craters in the ground and level anything within a city block radius and knock people a few hundred feet.

" You can't beat me with your slow attacks ! " i taunted as i swing my whip at him that hits him back knocking him through a wall.

" Bitch! Eat this** Bala** " he shouted as he fires a barrage of Balas at me but i dodged his attacks. Once he was vulnerable and worn out, i swung my blade and it did some moderate damage to his Hierro which got him angrier and that's when he started to grow in size and power.

" You're really starting to annoy me ! " Yammy shouted as he went from his base height of 230 cm (7'6½") to 15 feet high . His strength and Hierro doubled as a result and he starts to overpower me a bit pushing back my attack.

" That goes double for me ! " i replied as i used my full power at base form to slash him across the chest with my whip causing some mild damage to his body and piercing his Hierro.

" YOU BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a Cero at me but i was able to use all my strength in my whip to cut the attack in half.

" Sorry but you just don't cut it as an Espada level Arrancar " i taunted him.

" You bitch, you're going to regret pissing me off **Be Enraged Ira **_(Spanish for Anger) " _Yammy shouted as he released his Zanpakutō explodes in release of spiritual power and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese kaijus.

" What the hell ? Is that your release form ? " i asked the brute.

" I'm really the 0 Espada, that's what Szayel told me ! " Yammy gloated as he then throws a super strong punch which levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius. I barely dodged the punch and swung my whip hitting the wrist of his right hand but my Seal sword whip failed to even dent his arm and easily pushed me back with his powerful force.

" Damn you're strong but you're not strong enough, **Bala Ducha** ( _Spanish for Bullet Shower _) " i chanted as i fired Balas from my hands at a rate of 600 Balas per minute for 20 seconds at him but the blasts didn't do any damage to his Hierro.

" That attack was pathetic, those felt like tiny bee stings " Yammy arrogantly laughed.

" Try this on for size **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Cirucci chanted as she swings her whip towards Patros that then releases a purple Cero wave from her whip but he grabbed my whip with his right hand and the blasts disperse within his hand.

" You're really annoying ! " Yammy shouted at me as he punches me with a powerful strike that knocks me into the ground nearly knocking me out cold.

I got back up from the blow covered with bruises and was angry.

" **Rip Off** **Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow _)" i shouted as i release my Zanpakutō to attack him. I used the feathers in my wings to easily slice off one of his legs.

" AHHH MY LEG ! " Yammy shouted as he falls down .

" HAHAHAH ! 0 Espada my ass, that Hierro is pretty fucking weak for someone supposedly the strongest Arrancar " i laughed at the pathetic loser as he got back up.

" How dare you cut my leg you bitch ? ! I'll kill you, you damn whore !" Yammy shouted as he came at me with a series of punches but his speed was a joke in his release form .

Yammy had zero speed abilities in that oversized form of his and i easily dodged his attacks . He was the most moronic and pathetic Arrancar i ever fought but something didn't seem right. I continue to cut and hack the moronic bastard's legs off and then leaving deep gashes on his back and body.

" My fingers, my legs ARRGGH ! " Yammy shouted as he's slashed down by my wings as he falls to the ground with a slash across his face.

" What a disappointment Mr 0 Espada, you were so boring that i almost died of boredom now time for the finishing blow " i said to him as i charged up my Cero

" Damn it ! Damn it ! " Yammy shouted as he counters my Cero with his own and it canceled each other out. I then came out of the smoke and then slashed him down across face leaving a massive facial gash on him.

" What a serious failure you are, too bad retard ! " i arrogantly laughed only to see something completely unexpected.

Yammy was still standing with his jaw busted open and blood coming out of him.

" UNFORGIVABLE ! UNFORGIVABLE ! " he shouted as his Reiatsu skyrocketed to explosive levels and he released a massive wave of Reiatsu 500 feet in diameter that engulfed the sky .Yammy emerged only now in the form of massive 165 foot high monster staring down at me.

Yammy's damaged mask was restored and all previous injuries were healed. The black-piston like protrusions on his back became more like extensions of his vertebrae and he gained two massive horns on his back. He also gained multiple horns on his head including ones covering his lower jaw, as well as crack like markings framing his eyes. His arms were positioned in knuckle-walk position and his legs were hairy, ending with short, stubby toes; thus giving an ape-like appearance. His tail also became more hairy and ape like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs were lost as well.

" Impossible , what is the power of his Reiatsu level ? " i said to myself overwhelmed with fear.

" The name of my Resurrección is Ira. I'm a beast of Rage! Now, go ahead. Piss me off more, more, more... It's only gonna make the way die all the more messy " Yammy shouted as he does a powerful punch which destroyed everything within a 3,000 foot radius.

I barely survived his punch even with Sonído. I needed to end the fight fast, Yammy was given something to enhance his power. I remember him as an Arrancar, he was never this strong before and that form of his is like a Second release form.

"** Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades) _" i chanted as i fired all ten of my feathers homing onto Yammy as they all explode at the same time as the explosion levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius.

But the smoke cleared up to reveal my strongest attack didn't even put a scratch on the massive Arrancar in his new form.

" Pathetic , that was your best ? HHAHAHAHAHA ! " Yammy laughed at me as i was the one who was at a corner.

" Shit ! " i shouted as i took a direct punch from the brute and with one blow he shattered my Resurrección and i was left on the floor crippled and bloodied from the punch. I almost died from just one blow.

" Now time to end this ! " Yammy shouted as i saw his fist come towards me.

" **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " you chanted as you fired your blast that you taught me cutting off Yammy's right arm before he can land the finishing blow on me.

" ARRGWRGH ! " Yammy shouted as he holds onto his arm socket in pain.

" That's enough Yammy , stand down or you have to deal with me " you said to him.

" Fuck you ! " he shouted as he reluctantly resealed his power and went back to normal.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" I found out Szayel was giving him strength enhancing drugs but before i can present proof to Aizen, he destroyed my evidence and covered up his crime . Yammy before was only a Números level Arrancar who was believed to be an incomplete mock Arrancar similar to Grand Fisher before becoming an complete Arrancar with the Hōgyoku which explain his limited intelligence and size . I tried to plead the case but Aizen promoted him over you anyways despite the fact Yammy cheated to win " Skullak explained to Cirucci.

" That bastard won't be so lucky next time , i'll train so i can get strong enough to get some payback on him " Cirucci stated.

" I expect nothingness from you my Cirucci ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura high gym<strong>

Orihime is playing basketball with Ichigo . Ichigo is wearing black tank top and red shorts with the jersey tank top having the number 15 on it while Orihime is wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts.

" Come on Ichigo try taking the ball from me ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as she heads towards the hoop but Ichigo walks past her and steals the ball.

" Just did ! " Ichigo replied as he goes to Orihime's side of the court and scores a point with a slam dunk.

" That's 1 point for Ichigo ! " Tatsuki said to Ichigo as she watches Ichigo and Tatsuki play hoops when Chizuru sneaks up from behind .

" Hey Tatsuki ! " Chizuru said to the spiky black-haired teen as she goes to hug her but Tatsuki kicks her in the face.

" Hey Chizuru ! " Tatsuki replied.

" Care to exercise with me ? I need a wrestling partner " Chizuru said to Tatsuki .

" Piss off Chizuru ! " Tatsuki answered.

" Fine, i'll just show everyone what's in that black bag of yours " Chizuru stated only to have Tatsuki slam her down and put her in a camel clutch.

" You wanna wrestle ? I'll show you wrestling ! " Tatsuki shouted as she squeezes her from behind.

" Yeah Tatsuki, you like dominating another woman don't you ? I can tell you love doing this " Chizuru teased.

" Shut up or i'll break your neck ! " Tatsuki replied with an embarrassed blush.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya and Momo are playing soccer together kicking the ball back and forth with each other.

" You think you can beat me Momo ? " Hitsugaya asked his girlfriend.

" Don't get cocky Hitsugaya ! " Momo replied as she steals the soccer ball from his foot using her foot.

" Come back here ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he chases after Momo.

Meanwhile Renji and Izuru are sparring with each other clashing with Kendo sticks .

" Face it Izuru, i was always was better than you in Zanjutsu " Renji said to Izuru.

" Don't get too cocky, being a Lieutenant for 2 decades longer than you gave me a skill and experience advantage over you " Izuru replied as he pushes back Renji's strike and goes for a horizontal swing but Renji dodges it and goes for a downward vertical swing.

Meanwhile Rukia and Rangiku are watching from the sidelines and root on for their boyfriends.

" Go Renji ! " Rukia said to the red-haired Shinigami cheering him on.

" Come on Izuru, you can kick his ass ! " Rangiku chanted .

" Please Izuru is nothing but skin and bones , Renji is way better " Rukia stated.

" Please Izuru is way hotter than that overrated balding Vice Captain !" Rangiku replied.

" Take that back you cow ! " Rukia shouted.

"Cow huh? you mad that your flat chested ? " Rangiku taunted as she puts her boobs in Rukia's face.

" Big boobs are overrated , especially when they sag old lady " Rukia snickered.

" What was that ? " Rangiku shouted.

" Let's settle this Rangiku ! " Rukia said to the blonde as she pasess her and kendo stick

" Very well then, i'll prove to you who's truly better ! " Rangiku replied as Rukia and Rangiku clash attacks.

Ikkaku and Yumichika walk in 30 minutes later to class with Ikkaku wearing a red hair wig on his head and all the students laugh at the bald Shinigami.

" HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Ichigo laughed at Ikkaku.

" What do you think you're laughing at ? " Ikkaku shouted clenching his fist at Ichigo.

" That wig looks good on you ! " Rukia stated.

" Shut up ! " Ikkaku replied.

" What's with the hairdo ? " Rangiku asked.

" Ikkaku is having lady problems at his place he's staying over so i glued this wig on his head and now he'll stop having lady problems " Yumichika explained to the team.

" Well i don't see how having a wig would make you a chick repellant, if anything i think you're pretty cute " Rangiku stated.

" Shut up, the girl i'm with doesn't like hair so wearing this wig will turn her off " Ikkaku explained to the busty redhead .

" Boy are you gay ? Why don't you want to be with a girl who gives you everything she wants ? " Renji asked mocking Ikkaku.

" You want a piece of this ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" The girl he's with is obsessive, she wants to marry him just because he's bald " Yumichika explained to everyone.

" I see , that's a problem right there though why not just use memory replacement ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" Then she'll forget i ever existed then see my bald head and let me in anyways and the cycle will continue " Ikkaku answered.

" Boy you have it rough !" Ichigo stated.

" Shut up ! " Ikkaku replied as he looks at Ichigo with a murderous look on his face.

Suddenly Orihime trips on one of the balls on the field and falls down hurting her leg.

" OWWWW! " Orihime shouted in pain as she holds onto her left leg .

Orihime and Ichigo fall down and awkward romantic moment happens.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as he rushes to aid Orihime as well as the others .

" What happened ? " Izuru asked.

" I tripped on my basketball and broke my leg " Orihime answered.

" Orihime ,we need to take you to the nurses office " Tatsuki said to Orihime .

" I'll carry her ! " Ichigo volunteered as he picks her up and Orihime blushes.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime blushed .

" If anything we don't need to go to the nurses office, i can treat you myself " Ichigo stated as he puts her on a mat and starts to remove her sock and shoe on her right foot and takes out some bandages and casting material.

" You can fix up injuries ? " Rukia asked.

" Only minor ones like sprains , nothing serious like that. Orihime this is going to take a bit of a while " Ichigo said to her as he takes out some ointment and lotions and rubbing alcohol.

" Shall i have you guys medically cleared ? " the gym teacher asked.

" Yeah, it might take a half hour but i got this handled " Ichigo answered as he begins to work on Orihime's leg.

" I had no idea Ichigo could fix up small injuries ?" Rangiku asked her friends.

" You must be new here , Ichigo fixed a broken ankle i suffered back at middle school for kicking a metal baseball bat out of a bullies hand " Tatsuki explained to Rangiku.

" Ichigo once bandaged me up when i got cut by a thug on the check, Ichigo has some skills with bandaging and minor stitches for small cuts and bruises taught to him by his father " Chad stated.

" Maybe we should let the two be alone for a while " Tatsuki said to group.

" Okay , let's go guys ! " Hitsugaya replied as his group walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Bounty Station<strong>

Kakuzu and Hidan deliver bodies via a truck of all 4 dead Guardian Shinobi 12 defectors and 4 recently dug up graves of the former 12 Guardian Shinobi 12 . The Truck unloads the cargo and 8 bodies are carried out of the truck by several thugs . Kakuzu and Hidan come out of the truck with Hidan having new skin stitched on him and it's nearly fused in entirely to his body .

" Damn you managed to bring me 8 out of the 12 Guardian Shinobis bodies, you worked over time i see " Zangei said to Kakuzu.

" It wasn't easy, you also have Hidan to thank for that as well ! " Kakuzu replied.

" Whatever , let's get this over and done with. The more i see money grubbers , the more tempered i become to kill them " Hidan stated.

" Here's the money ! " Zangei said to Kakuzu as he hands him the money.

" Make it quick, will you ? " Hidan grunted.

" All these bodies are worth **80,000,000 ryō **( $ 8,000,000 U.S Dollars ) and it looks like you had some fun with the redhead before she died" the collector stated.

" She was a good catch ! " Kakuzu replied.

" I'll call you when we need some bounties " Zangei said to the two.

" We need to rest, that battle worn us out ! " Hidan stated.

" Don't worry i still need time to heal too ! " Kakuzu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 9 barracks<strong>

Hisagi and his temporarily Captain Kensei have a friendly sparring match to test Hisagi's worth as a Vice Captain within the courtyard . Kensei and Hisagi clash their sealed Zanpakutō's with each other. Hisagi is using two hands on his sword while Kensei is using one hand on his sealed

" Let's see what you got kid , release your Shikai " Kensei said to Hisagi .

" You want me to use Shikai ? " Hisagi asked his Captain.

" I didn't stutter, your power is pretty high for a Vice Captain. It's amazing that you're as powerful as a Vice Captain's Shikai despite not releasing your Zanpakutō . I wish to see your strength and power with your Shikai " Kensei answered.

" But i don't like using my Shikai ! " Hisagi stated.

" Listen, you'll never get any stronger if you hide your power ,after all i heard about your close encounter with death after that battle with the Shinobi " Kensei replied.

" Very well but only in the honor of you Kensei sensei **Reap Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_)" Hisagi chanted as he unleashes a green spiritual aura around him as his sealed sword turns into two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

" That's your Shikai ? That's a pretty sleak looking weapon you got there " Kensei said to Hisagi.

" I'll give it all i got ! " Hisagi replied as he uses Shunpo to move at 4400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) and throws the left Kusarigama at Kensei but Kensei manages to block the strike with both hands on his sword.

" Not bad ! " Kensei said to Hisagi as he stands 300 feet in the air. Hisagi appears again with Shunpo coming at him with his right Kusarigama extending 30 feet towards Kensei only for Kensei to push back the Shikai with his sealed sword.

" **Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan** (百歩欄干, _Hundred Steps Fence_) " Hisagi chanted as he throws one rod that breaks into hundreds of rods.

" That's not going to work ! " Kensei stated as he does a series of slashes cutting up all the rods. Hisagi uses his left Kusarigama to strike Kensei but Kensei does a horizontal strike to deflect the Shikai away from him.

" You're strong but let's see you handle this ! " Hisagi said to Kensei as he throws his right Kusarigama towards the white-haired Vizard which he dodges with Shunpo .

" You're not half bad kid but let's see how you fare against my attacks ! " Kensei said to Hisagi as he dashes creating a sonic boom and appearing directly in front of Hisagi before Hisagi could react. Hisagi blocks his strike with his Shikai and is knocked back 400 feet away. Hisagi regains balance before hitting a building.

" What's going on, i barely saw that strike coming ! " Hisagi said to himself bleeding from his check from a light graze.

" You're moving too slow, focus or you might end up dying here " Kensei said to Hisagi as he comes at the black-haired Vice Captain.

Hisagi throws his left Kusarigama at Kensei only for it to miss him and for Kensei to punch him down sending him flying 500 feet away.

" What a punch, just his fist are that strong ? He's far stronger than any Captain i ever saw ,was he always this powerful " Hisagi said to himself as Kensei comes at him with his attack.

Kensei dashes at him but Hisagi throws his right Kusarigama only to be deflect by a two hand sword strike. Kensei then moves up close to strike Hisagi . Hisagi struggles to dodge a left hand punch and barely dodges a right hand strike but is hit by a gut punch and sent flying 500 feet eastward.

" Come on now, you need to work on your speed and reflexes otherwise i can easily punch you around " Kensei said to Hisagi as he then goes for a sword slash.

" **Hadō # 33. Sōkatsui **" Hisagi chanted as he fires a blue fireball at Kensei but the blast dodges no damage to him because he blocked with two hands on his Zanpakutō .

" Not good enough ! " Kensei shouted as he uses Shunshin to move at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) to chop Hisagi across the chest cutting him pretty badly

" What power ? He's Captain-level strength without even using his Shikai " Hisagi said to himself .

" Stop holding back, i know you can do better ! " Kensei said to Hisagi.

" I hate having to depend on my Zanpakutō, that's why i refrain from using it but now i'll use it to prove to you i'm worthy of my position as a Vice Captain **Sannichi Ōgama Kazeshini** (三日剴風死鎌 _Crescent_ _Scythe_ _Wind Death_) " Hisagi chanted as he spins both his Kusarigamas until they generate rotating wind around the edges with a green aura. Hisagi forms an eerie green skull aura around him.

" What is that ? " Kensei asked.

" This is Kazeshini full power, the true murderous intent of my Zanpakutō. This is the reason why i fear my own power " Hisagi answered as he throws both his Kusarigamas at Kensei which unleashes a crescent-shaped shock wave then create a massive 1,200 foot radius explosion that levels everything in the pathway.

The smoke clears up to reveal the courtyard has been leveled by the attack and Kensei is still standing with a wind barrier around him created by his Shikai. Hisagi is worn out from the fight.

" I must admit, that attack was very strong. Had not for releasing my Tachikaze , you would of done some damage to me , hell if you fought me back 100 years ago, i would've needed Bankai to survive your attack. Good Job Hisagi , you got alot of potential " Kensei said to Hisagi .

" You're welcome ! " Hisagi replied as he is picked up by Kensei and they walk back to the barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo manages to bandage up Orihime's sprained 's leg has been fully wrapped and put back and relocated thanks to Ichigo's massage.

" Thanks for fixing my leg Ichigo ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" You're welcome, are you feeling better ? " Ichigo asked as he feels on Orihime's leg.

" I'm fine, given i have superhuman powers now and my body would heal naturally faster. Tatsuki and Chad told me you had some experience with fixing some injuries but this is the first time i seen you do so before " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" My dad taught me the basics of First Aid, i have no knowledge of treating wounds besides that " Ichigo replied.

" So do you plan on becoming a doctor one day ? " Orihime asked.

" Yes, i plan to become a doctor like my father when i graduate to college . I plan on taking over the family business in the Kurosaki Clinic " Ichigo answered.

" You don't seem like a doctor no offense , you get into quite alot of fights in Middle School and you always put on that scary face on " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" Looks can be deceiving, some people think you're not bright and you can be a bit naive sometimes but you get the 3rd highest grades in class and there's stuff you know i don't even know " Ichigo stated.

" So do you plan to take over the family business when you finish school ? " Orihime asked him.

" Of course i do, someone has to. My dream is that i can help others and protect my friends no matter what , before i gained the powers of a Shinigami , i wanted to become a doctor or nurse one day to save peoples lives " Ichigo answered.

" That's a very noble goal. I too wished to be a doctor which is why i study hard to become one , i also wish to one day become a teacher and teach people about medical work and then a businesswoman to get enough money to help build hospitals around the world so people in poor countries can get free medical care and then a baker so i can make my own cake shop and then i wish to be an astronaut so i can explore new worlds and see different alien races and live in a universe of peace " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" Boy Orihime you're quite the idealist , that's probably what i like about you the most " Ichigo said to Orihime as he puts back her sock and shoe

" Thanks for everything Ichigo ! " Orihime replied as she kisses Ichigo on the check.

" Can you walk now ? " Ichigo asked her.

" Not at the moment ! " Orihime answered.

" Very well then , allow me to carry you back " Ichigo said to the busty ginger as he picks her up and carries her.

" You have such a strong grip Ichigo ! " Orihime stated.

" And you have such soft skin !" Ichigo replied as they both head to their final period class.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruins of the Third Training Ground ruins<strong>

2:00 P.M. Kakashi is at the training ground which has been reduced to a barren wasteland and it's 1 mile next to the massive 10 mile diameter crater engulfing 80% of the village . Kakashi is within a 119 foot deep , 436 foot diameter crater within the middle of the training ground caused by Naruto's Rasenshuriken he used on Soifon. Not a single blade of grass or tree remains and only dust and sand remain as well as rubble and debris .

The memorial stone that lists all of their ninja that were killed in action. It is shaped like a kunai , the Tailed Beast/Hollow Ichigo explosion pushed the stone back 1 mile from the training ground and it hit the center of the Rasenshuriken crater undamaged despite the scale of the blast.

" This stone bring back so many memories ! " Kakashi said to himself as he thinks to the past.

**17 years ago**

**Kakashi's pov**

At the age of 13, i achieved the rank of a Jōunin, the strongest élite warriors in the entire village . I was the youngest in the generation of this village and the history of the village to achieve the rank of Jōunin . 3 years before my promotion to Jōunin, i was a Special Jōunin and the youngest one in the history of the Ninja world with my Total Stats at that age being 22.5 overall with 3/5 in Ninjutsu, 3/5 in Taijutsu , 2/5 in Genjutsu , 4/5 in Intelligence 1.5 /5 in Strength, 3.5/5 in Speed, 2/5 in Stamina and 3.5/5 in Hand Seals . I also completed 140 missions at age 10 and out of the missions i did , 8 were A-ranks,63 were B-ranks , 21 where C-ranks 21, and 48 were D-ranks .

I was part of Team Minato, a team that existed for 2 years in a row . The Jōunin leader was Minato Namikaze otherwise known as the Yellow Flash. He was the most powerful Jōunin of the entire village, the second strongest Jōunin was the ANBU Commander simply known as Habanero . Minato was said to have power and speed surpassing even that of Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin and even that of my father the White Fag who was previously recognized as the fastest ninja alive aside from the Third Raikage. Minato's speed and power were proven when he defeated the Third Raikage in battle and killing him in a battle of raw power and speed. Minato was definitively the next in line to win the position of Hokage but he had competition with an mysterious woman who led ANBU known simply as Habanero. While Habanero had a slight edge on Minato when it came to Taijutsu and strength, she was nowhere near his speed and didn't have the same variety of skills in terms of Ninjutsu as my teacher which would the key factor of deciding who would be the Hokage in the future .

Nobody knew about this mysterious Habanero except for Minato himself and even then he said it was no one's business but his own. What was known about the female is that she was believed to be trained by the Legendary Sannin Tsunade and was already Kage level and she was extremely skilled in assassination, capture and Taijutsu. When she wasn't on missions, it was revealed she had long bright red hair and there were rumors that persist that Minato was dating this mysterious beauty. She wielded a chain like sword she swung like a whip which gave her great skills and had a pair of spike knuckles which gave her more killing power to her blows. She was very dangerous even before becoming a ninja with rumor persisting she violently beat up a Genin that was 5 years older than her back at the academy while she was still a student there and she rumored pummel several kids half to death for teasing her. With a reputation like that made me glad she wasn't fighting against us. She rarely fought in the frontlines because she was in charge of hunting down high-profile Shinobi to capture or kill and was even trusted with the task of capturing Tailed Beasts with Minato.

My partners in the team were two talented Shinobi who come from fairly good backgrounds. Obito Uchiha was one of them , he was my main rival and we always conflicted with each other . He was a Chunin but inspite of being that rank, his strength was almost on par with a Jōunin. Obito had completed 135 official missions in total. 86 were D-rank, 24 where C-rank, 24 were B-rank, and no A-ranks at the moment. Obito's Ninjutsu skill was 3/5 , his Taijutsu being 2/5 , Genjutsu skill being 1.5/5 , Intelligence 1/5 , Strength 2/5, Speed 3 /5 , Stamina 2.5 /5 and Handseals 3/5 with an overall of 18. He was the prodigy child of the Uchiha Clan and the younger cousin of Fugaku Uchiha. Obito was constantly tardy, always claiming he had been doing a good deed, such as helping an elderly woman carry her luggage. Minato referred to this as the truth, though i never believed him. Obito was also a little stubborn at times, yet, unlike me at the time, who was very strict of the rules and regulations, he was usually carefree, and would rather save a teammate than complete a mission - the same as my dead father.

My second partner was Rin. I don't remember much of her background but all i know about her is that she was a cute and funny girl. Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She often played the role of peacemaker during Me and Obito's many spats while remaining objective. Rin was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. She was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. As a medical ninja, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her teammates which she did with great aptitude and was even able to teach her teammates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu able to aid her team on a high-ranked missions during the Third Shinobi World War . Rin had no combat training or experience given she spent all her time on Medical Ninjutsu but she was resourceful and carried a set of traps with her.

We were given an important mission from our team leader Minato . We were assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, the Bridge occupied by Iwagakure forces, this bridge was a vital to Iwagakure line of supply. Obito showed up late to his mission objective late as usual and tripping on himself.

" You're late ,Obito .When did you think we were suppose to meet up ? When becoming a full-fledged ninja ,following the rules is common sense ,right ?" i asked him.

" No , you ,see while coming here, i helped an old lady cross the street " Obito answered with a lame excuse .

" Yeah right Obito, like i'll fall for a lie like that " i stated.

" You did help that old lady didn't you ? " Minato asked Obito clearly defending him.

" Sensei, you're being too easy on him, if he keep acting up like this around people , they'll just be in trouble , right ? Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash right ? " i asked my sensei.

" Can't you ever be nice sometimes ? You're always bitching about these _rules_ and _laws_ and it's fucking annoying . What matters is discipline ! " Obito stated.

" You're on the same team, you know ? " Rin said to us.

" You're too soft on him, today's a special day for me " i replied.

" Why is that again ? " Obito asked me.

" Starting today, Kakashi is now a Jōunin. To make this mission more efficient, we're going to split into two teams " Minato explained to us.

" Split up ? then ... " Obito asked.

" With Kakashi as the Captain, you'll form a three-man cell and i'll be alone " Minato answered.

" Didn't we talk about this before already, Obito ? Did you get a present for Kakashi " Rin asked him.

" Sorry , i wasn't listening ! " Obito replied with spite in his tone.

" This is from me Kakashi. It's a custom-made kunai . It's a bit heavy and the shape is kinda irregular , but when you get used to it , it's really easy to use " Minato said to me as he gives me his special Kunai.

" Here ! It's a special medical pack for personal use . It's been improved ,so it's very easy to use " Rin said to me.

" Thank you ! " i replied only to have my gift from Rin token from me by Obito.

" I didn't get anything for you ! " Obito stated.

" Well, whatever . It's not like you'd give me anything decent anyways and probably be useless luggage " i replied.

" How the hell a jerk like you ever became a Jōunin is beyond my guess . I'm Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan ..once i awaken my Sharingan, i'll be a Jōunin ! " Obito shouted.

" The Uchiha clan's suppose to be a group of elites, right ? I guess they expected too much from you when they entrusted you with that title " i arrogantly taunted him.

" What was that ? " Obito shouted as he goes to attack me but Rin stops us from fighting.

" Stop it ,you two ! ' Rin said to us.

" Okay, can i explain the mission now ? " Minato said to us.

Minato told us about our mission objective and we head out to the Land of Grass to the area near the Kannabi Bridge, the Bridge occupied by Iwagakure forces, this bridge was a vital to Iwagakure's line of supply. This was my first mission as a Jōunin and it was up to me to led this squad to victory and win the war for Konoha . We already spotted our first enemy on the way thanks to Minato's ability to track down enemy Chakra with just his finger.

" Be careful team, there's about 20 enemies here .It's probably 20 shadow clones " Minato said to us.

" Looks like it. I doubt Iwagakure would send out 20 Jōunins in one exact spot . Sensei i'll go in first please cover me " i stated.

" Don't be too hasty ,Kakashi . You should just be the backup " Minato explained to me but i didn't listen.

" Sensei, i'm the Captain now right ? Besides , now's an excellent time to try out my new Jutsu i've been developing .Stand back " i said to everyone including my sensei as i did Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → and Monkey handseals to use my new Jutsu **Chidori **(千鳥 _One Thousand Birds_ )

" What is that ? " Rin and Obito asked as my right hand glew with large amount of lightning Chakra . I dashed into the enemy with explosive amounts of speed and power which uplifts and tear the ground i was running on while Minato threw kunai to draw out the enemy.

This was the first time i ever used Chidori in battle .This technique while having a massive amount of explosive power and speed ,it had a major drawback . The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, caused a tunnel vision-like effect for me. This allowed the enemy to easily counter the attack using a clone to escape. I then went to maul down all the clones in the way then went to kill the leader.

" Don't push your luck ! " the Jōunin leader said to me as he goes to slash me with his sword , i felt the blade touch me but i wasn't cut .Minato saved me with his immense speed. Before i can even noticed, i was already 200 meters from the enemy.

" Let me handle this one Kakashi ! " Minato said to me as he dropped the heavy backpack on the floor. Before i can even see the bag drop to the ground, Minato was already behind the Jōunin and then decapitated the Jōunin leader in the same amount of them it took him to speak to me.

Rin then went to heal my arm which was pretty banging up. We then retreated and set camp from the battle site . We slept in the campground within a grassy field away from the forest doing what was typical of us. Me and Obito argued about the Shinobi rules while Rin was trying to break things up while cooking for the camp and Minato eventually told Obito the story behind him and the reason why i was so strict .

We then mean within a bamboo forest where Minato departed from us .

" This is where we part , do your best . It was only by chance that the enemy from yesterday was scouting by himself .From now on. they'll be team battles .Be careful " Minato said to us .

" So let's get going Captain ! " Obito stated shocking us by acknowledging my rank .

" Right let's go ! " Minato replied as he left us .

We did well to go through enemy lines. We avoided enemy traps and helped out each other until the enemy attacked us later on at high noon. We were ambushed by two Iwagakure Jōunin , one of them was using invisibility Jutsu. We dodged there exploding kunai and smoke bombs only to see that they kidnapped Rin while i clashed with a ninja wielding claw like blades and took her hostage which put us at a serious dilemma.

" Damn it , they kidnapped Rin ! " Obito shouted rushing after them

" Obito, don't go after her !" i said to him.

" Do you even realize what you're saying ? " Obito said to me.

" The two of us will continue the mission " i replied.

" What about Rin ? " Obito asked me.

" Rin comes after the mission . The enemy wants to know our aim, they won't kill her right way. Luckily on top of that, Rin's a medical ninja . Even as a prisoner, she should be treated well , as long as she provides medical treatment to the enemy. The real problem is the enemy getting information about us , if that information leaks, they'll immediately gather at the bridge " i explained to Obito.

" What your saying is that you don't give a damn about Rin. What would happen if those guys were just some stupid underlings ? What if she's tortured, killed or even worse yet raped ..I'm not going to stand by while my comrade is being tortured or killed , rescuing Rin is more important " Obito shouted at me.

" As a shinobi,even if you have to sacrifice your comrades, accomplishing the mission is essential . Many Shinobi were killed tortured or raped and alot were maimed for life and yet the rule was always followed. If this mission fails, the war will drag on another 3 years and eventually Konoha would be part of the Land of Earth " i tried to explain to Obito but he wouldn't listen.

" Could you really throw away a comrade who went through life and death with you so easily ? Whenever you and i were injured, Rin would always save us with her Medical Ninjutsu! Had not for her, we would've all been dead a very long time ago " Obito said to me.

" That was her job as a Medical Ninja ! " i replied only to get punched hard in the face by Obito.

" I HATE YOU ! " Obito shouted.

" I don't care if you hate me , i'm the Captain of this team. You would do as you're told . No matter what situation we face, it the squad is scattered , the decisions are made by one person. That's why the rule that squad members must follow the instructions of their Captain exist . Obito , you don't have any power, and that's why i'm the squad's capta... " i explained to Obito only for Obito to grab me.

" Why do you refuse to save Rin ? Only you have the power to save our comrade right ? " Obito questioned me.

" If you let your emotions run free and fail and important mission , you're going to end up regretting it . That's why the rule was made that Shinobi should suppress their emotions. You should understand " i replied.

" Rin gave you a medical pack because she was concerned about you . She sewed a charm into it ! " Obito shouted at me.

" Medical packs and Medical Ninjutsu are konoha's brilliant system to increase the success rate of missions but like i said yesterday , if you accept unnecessary things, it'll just become useless things " i explained to him.

" Unnecessary things ? " Obito shouted.

" It's necessary for a Shinobi to act as tool to complete the mission .Things like emotions are unnecessary " said to him .

" Are you really serious ? Is that how you really feel ? " Obito asked me as i'm reminded of what happened to my dad.

" Yeah, that's right ! " i answered.

" You and i were never meant to be teammates, i'm going to rescue Rin " Obito stated.

" What will happen if we break the rules ? " i asked him.

" I believe your father was a true hero . Those that break the rules and regulations are scum , but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! If I'm going to be called scum either way, i'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then i'll destroy that idea ! " Obito replied as he shocked me with his words as we parted ways for a while.

Shortly after parting ways, i reflected on Obito's words and Rin's prior kindness. I remember now what made my dad a true hero. My father was sent to capture this country 5 years ago while Iwagakure was trying to take back the country i'm now fighting to take back for Konoha . I realized that my father was not wrong after all, which prompted me to join Obito in the rescue effort.

When Obito found where Rin was being held, he was immediately attacked by Taiseki. I arrived in time to save Obito, while Taiseki used the Hiding with Camouflage Technique to disappear.

" Kakashi you ... " Obito said to me.

" So you're the son of the White Fang . You're just a brat , i have nothing to fear **Hiding with Camouflage Jutsu **" Taiseki said to us as he disappears completely.

" As i thought, his scent has completely vanished .I can only tell the enemy's position by feeling faint air flows, or by sounds " i said to Obito as i drew out my fathers blade.

" Where is he ? " Obito asked only for the ninja to appear behind Obito to attack him.

" Obito, behind you ! " i shouted as i go to defend him but i was the one who took the blow.

" ARRGGH ! My eye ! " i shouted in pain as i fall to the ground.

" KAKASHI ! " Obito shouted as he goes to comfort me while i hold on to my left eyes socket " Hey, Kakashi. Are you alright ? " Obito asked me with tears in his eye.

" Are you crying , Shinobi don't cry. I'm not dead just yet " i answered Obito as Taiseki came right at me while invisible.

As i was about to get cut down by Taiseki Obito charges in and kicks Taiseki right in the face and sends him flying through a tree.

" I'll handle him Kakashi ! " Obito said to me as he reveals that he unlocked his awakened his Sharingan which already had two tomoe.

" Damn it you brat, i''ll kill you !" Taiseki shouted as he goes to use his Jutsu but Obito stops him

" **Fire Style :Phoenix Flower Jutsu **" Obito shouted as he shoots fireballs towards Taiseki.

" **Earth Style :Earth Wall **" Taiseki chanted as he created an earth wall shielding him from the fireballs only for Obito to be behind him.

" **Fire Style: Fireball ****Jutsu**" Obito shouted as he shoot a massive fireball which exploded leveling everything within a 600 foot radius. Taiseki barely dodged with with a few burns on his back and shoulder and came after me with his invisibility Jutsu .

" I got you now son of the White Fang ! " Taiseki said to me but before he knew it, his heart was impaled with a kunai by Obito.

" I got to protect my friends ! " Obito said to me staring at me .

" Impossible, there's no way you could've seen me " Taiseki said to Obito.

" Obito you... " i said shocked to see him kill the Jōunin in front of me.

" What's... with those eyes ? " Taiseki asked in his last words before he dropped dead.

" From here on out , i'll protect my friends ! " Obito replied as he stands in front of me .

" Obito ,your eyes ! " Kakashi asked.

" Yeah, looks like this is the Sharingan . Thanks to this , i can see the movements and flow of Chakra " Obito answered.

" Damn it, my eye ! " i said holding my eye in pain.

" Are you alright ? " Obito asked me.

" Yeah, but it looks like my left eye is done for . I still have this from Rin . After some emergency treatment to my eye, we can hurry up and save Rin " i said to Obito.

I took a sword strike to my left eye and with a single slash , my eyeball popped and i ad to bandage it up.

We arrive at the cave where Rin was being held at and went to defeat Kakkō and save Rin.

" So you two killed Taiseki ? You can't find good help these days " Kakkō said to us.

" Rin's Chakra is flowing wild , it's movement is different from ours ! " Obito said to me as he saw her Chakra using the Sharingan.

" She's probably under a Genjutsu used to draw information from her " i explained to Obito.

" Looks like you're not just some punk kids " Kakkō said to the both of us.

" Be careful Obito, he's a very fast and powerful Jōunin " i said to Obito.

" Right ! " Obito replied as we charge at the enemy.

Despite having a 2 to 1 edge on him, he was holding his own with us pretty well. If anything he was starting to overwhelm us a bit with the speed and power of his retractable blades attached to his arms but thanks to Obito's Sharingan, we were able defeat him and then rush to untie Rin.

" Release ! " i chanted as i release the Genjutsu.

" Kakashi ! Obito ! " Rin said to us .

" We've come to save you Rin! You're safe now ! " Obito said to her.

" Alright , i'll hurry up and untie ! " i said to Rin as i unite her.

Kakkō got back up to confront us shortly after we untied Rin .

"I have you brats just where i want you now , You guys should of checked if your blow really finished me rather than focused rescuing your friend " Kakkō said to us as he did Tiger → Rat and Snake handseals " **Earth Style: Rock Breaker Jutsu **" Kakkō chanted as he used his Chakra to cause the massive cave we were in to collapse by making all the rocks in that cave weigh 10 times their normal weight .

"Crap !Everyone run towards the exit ! " i shouted as everyone of us rushes out of the cave

One of the heavy rocks hit my wounded right shoulder and knocked me down. Obito pushed me out of the way of a massive 2 ton rock that now weighed 10 times the normal weight . He took the hit and the entire right side of his body was crushed. Surprisingly despite the boulder crushing his lungs, heart, right side of the brain and possibly his appendix which would've most likely brusted from the impact, he was still alive but barely .

" Are you okay, Rin ? Kakashi ? " Obito said to us.

" Shit Obito ! " i shouted as i struggle to push the boulder off him but to no avail. It was too dense and heavy to move and given was much smaller and not adept in brute strength, i couldn't possibly remove that boulder off him.

" Stop...it's alright , Kakashi. I'm a dead man anyways ,it's a miracle i can even talk with half my jaw crushed .Hell i can even feel my brains spill out here, there's no Shinobi that can survive this injury..Hell i can't even feel my body anymore.. " Obito said to me as he coughed up blood.

" Damn it ! " i shouted.

" There's ..no way . Why ? " Rin stated as she's about to cry " OBITO ! " Rin shouted as she breaks down crying.

" Damn it ! DAMN IT ! . If i had just listened to you from the start , and we left to go save Rin, this would've never happened to you ! What kind of Captain and Jōunin am i ? " i said to Obito as i started to break down and cry.

" That's right , i almost forgot . I was the only one who didn't give you a present for becoming a Jōunin , Kakashi . I couldn't figure out what to get you, and i just thought of something...Don't worry , it's not gonna be some useless luggage . I give to you the Sharingan in my left eye "Obito said to me.

" What ? " i said to him shocked at what he said to me.

" Regardless of what the village may think of you, you really are a great Jōunin .That's what i truly believe "Obito said to me " Rin, use your Medical Ninjutsu to take out my Sharingan ,and transplant it into Kakashi's left eye " Obito said to Rin.

" Kakashi ,come here ,i'll begin immediately ! " Rin replied.

" I'm going to die here but at least i'll become your eye in order to see the future " Obito said to me with his last words.

A few hours passed when i emerged with the Sharingan eye implanted into me. I felt my soul was crushed by the sadness of losing my friend but at the same time the burning rage and the power of the Uchiha was flowing through my veins as i approached the killer of Obito who had a scar on the right side of his chest.

" Still alive ? You're a stubborn one but in the end,you're still just a kid . Why is a Shinobi crying ? Do you want your mommy ? Too bad, you shouldn't be acting a big tough guy . Maybe i might spare you and you can be our servant boy to service us " Kakkō said to me.

" Time to die ! " i said to him as i go to strike him down .

Kakkō blocked my sword slash with his two claw like blades with his blow ,he shattered the White Light Chakra Sabre . I was able to get an opening between his attacks using the Sharingan and strike through his chest with Chidori killing him instantly, avenging Obito's death.

Obito however wasn't dead entirely yet. Obito was still alive to warn us to get out .

" Kakashi, Rin . Hurry up and get Rin out... of...this place...The enemy's reinforcements...are ...coming " Obito said to me .

Before we can escape that, there were several Shinobi of Jōunin and special Jōunin level that appear to finish us off .

"** Earth Style :Fissure Palm** " all the Shinobi chanted as they create a massive wave of earth towards us.

" Rin, quick grab my hand ! " i said to her as we try to escape.

Rin and i were then surrounded by several dozen Shinobi while me and Rin were worn out.

" Kakashi we're surrounded ! " Rin said to me .

" Then we need to fight to the finish. This is for you Obito ! " i replied as i charged up my Chidori doing the handseals and thanks to Obito i can now use it without tunnel vision.

" You still wish to fight us despite your odds ? It's no wonder that you were able to get this far into enemy lands with such determination undetected " the leader said to me.

" Rin, i'll hold them off, so hurry up and escape ! " i said to Rin as i took out my masters kunai and held it in my left hand while i held my Chidori in my right hand.

" But Kakashi !" Rin stated.

" I swore to Obito that i would protect you even if it costs me my life ! " i replied.

" Kakashi why ? " Rin asked me.

" Obito cared for you. He loved you, and you meant the world . That's why he laid down his life to save you " i answered.

" He loved me ? I never knew that..The reason why is because i lov... " Rin said to me but i cut her off.

" I don't deserve love, i was the trash that almost abandoned you. Go Rin " i said to her as i charged at the enemy wave.

I wasn't able to save Rin, Rin was seriously injured when she protected me from a blow from Iwagakure Jōunin who was going to kill me with a decapitating slash. Rin was stabbed through the liver and we struggled to carry her back to a medical center, she died the following day of her injuries. With the help of Minato, we ultimately completed the mission, allowing us to mourn Obito and Rin's death. It was that battle that turned the tide of the Third Shinobi World War .

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" I wonder what Anko is doing at the moment ? " Kakashi said to himself as he looks up into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the ninja world<strong>

Anko and her team search for Orochimaru's lair. She is with Anko is with Terai ,Tokuma Hyūga, Muta Abrume , Ranka and Dajimu.

" Any luck finding the hideout ? " Anko asked the guys.

" Nope, this is just another empty hideout ! " Ranka answered.

" My insects aren't detecting even a slight sense in Orochimaru's Chakra " Muta stated.

" And my Byakugan hasn't even seen any Sound Ninjas around either " Tokuma replied.

" Guess we need to continue our search then " Anko said to the team as they head out to search for Orochimaru.

Meanwhile Terai and Dajimu are plotting against Anko behind her back whispering to each other.

" Remember our mission ? " Terai asked his partner .

" We're here to dispose of Anko once we find Orochimaru " Dajimu answered.

" The problem would be having to take her own with those Chunin as witness " Terai stated.

" Don't worry, they're just low-level Shinobi. We can easily handle them when the time comes " Dajimu replied as they tail behind Anko's group.

Meanwhile Anko suspects the two Root members of trying to kill her off .

" Kakashi warned me about Root ,i should be very careful around those two . I seriously doubt Danzo wants me alive at the end of the mission and those two are there to ensure that " Anko said to herself as she leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

3:00 P.M. School is dismissed and everyone leaves the school grounds. Ichigo and Orihime hold hands as they head out of the school.

" Looks like School is over ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" About time , now we can begin our friendly date ! " Orihime replied.

" Not so fast the two of you ! " Rangiku said to them as she comes to help them out .

" Rangiku ? " Ichigo asked looking at the busty blonde.

" You two don't think you're going on a date without getting dressed for the occasion do you ? " Rangiku answered with a question.

" It's just a friendly date ! " Orihime replied.

" Even then,you got to dress outside your plain school clothes, i got some clothes for the both of you " Rangiku stated as she gives Orihime a bag of clothes.

" Don't you think you're a bit excessive ? " Ichigo asked Rangiku.

" Izuru hun, could you help Ichigo out and take him to the house to help him become a ladies man ? " Rangiku asked the ladies man.

" Sure, i'm guessing you're going to Orihime ? " Izuru asked her back.

" Yeah, be sure to meet us at the park at 5:00 P.M. " Rangiku answered.

" Right ! " Izuru replied as Rangiku and Orihime walk to the Inoue house.

" Why are you guys so eager to help us out on just a friendly date ? " Ichigo asked Izuru.

" Because it's our way of repaying the debt we owe you for saving our asses back at Konoha. Had not for you and your friend, we would of been killed by the Shinobi " Izuru answered.

" Still what thinks Orihime sees me anything more than a friend ? " Ichigo questioned the blonde hair Shinigmai.

" I'll explain on the way to the house ! " Izuru replied as he carries Ichigo's bag of clothes as they go to the Kurosaki clinic

Meanwhile Momo and Hitsugaya head to Kisuke's shop .

" So we're going to the carnival ? " Momo asked Hitsugaya.

" Yeah but let's get a change of clothes first from Kisuke's shop " Hitsugaya answered as he holds Momo's hand.

" Right Toshiro ! " Momo replied as they hold hands and walk towards Kisuke's shop when they see Renji and Rukia coming along with them.

" Looks like you two lovebirds are heading to Kisuke's shop as well " Renji said to Hitsugaya.

" Lovebirds ? It's just a friendly date ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" It's too soon for use to date like that ! " Momo stated with a blush on her face.

" We're just kidding around with you guys !" Rukia stated.

" We're on our way there ourselves ! " Renji replied as he holds Rukia's hand and they head to the shop.

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika test out the wig by going to Mizuho's house with Keigo going along to get dressed for his date with Michiru.

" Boy Ikkaku what's with the wig ? Trying to cover up your bald head ? " Keigo laughed only to have a wooden sword pointing to his neck.

" I'm not bald ! " Ikkaku replied with a murderous look on his face.

" He's wearing that wig to scare off your sister from harassing him " Yumichika explained to Keigo.

" I see, well that makes sense. Mizuho always liked bald men. She once broken up with a guy who had a wig on so it might be crazy enough to work " Keigo stated.

" Well there's only one way to find out, it's by going to see your sister ! " Ikkaku replied as they head to the Asano house.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 2 barracks<strong>

Yoruichi is in Soifon's squad filling squad paperwork when a seated officer comes rushing in to tell Yoruichi about some bad news.

" Captain Yoruichi , we got a small crisis within the Kasumiōji clan " one of the officers said to Yoruichi.

" What is it ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Someone attempted to assassinate the princess of that clan , Rurichiyo Kasumiōji earlier today " one of the guards answered.

" How so , i thought that clan would have better security detail " Yoruichi stated.

" The enemy wielded a weapon that enhanced his powers similar to a Zanpakutō " the officer said to Yoruichi as he hands her the sword,

" It can't be ! " Yoruichi stated as she notices that the sword has an organic component which consists of an eye and a mass of flesh resembling the innards of a mollusc on the hilt.

" Fortunately the defense force was able to kill the attacker before he harmed the princess , do you think the attackers are linked to the Shinobi ? " the officer asked.

" I doubt it ,no Shinobi processes the technology to create this weapon " Yoruichi answered.

" What to do about this situation ? " the officer asked the black Shinigmai.

" Have 20th seat Omaeda act as security detail for the princes and have 10 men assist him in the protection . Meanwhile run an investigation into what group is trying to take down the Kasumiōji clan. Once we find the enemy,we'll neutralize it before it can grow to be a threat to all of us " Yoruichi commanded.

" Yes Commander Yoruichi ! " the officer replied as he leaves the room.

" Great as if the Arrancars and Shinobi aren't a big enough problem,we got opportunistic militias trying to overthrow the Noble families. They must of already heard the news of how vulnerable the Soul Society's Gotei 13 have become after the battle of Konoha and are trying to take advantage and rise up to power. The Onmitsukidō are enough to handle the rebels ,i don't need any unnecessary panic from Yamamoto so this is a little secret mission for now until we get enough proof about the enemy group " Yoruichi said to herself as she finishes up some paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Asano House<strong>

Keigo prepares for his date in his room as he puts on some cologne and gets dressed up for his date.

" I can't believe this is my first date ! " Keigo cheerfully stated while in his room but then he heard screams coming downstairs "That must be my sister "

" Why'd you get this ? Take it off right now " Mizuho shouted as she struggles to pull off the wig off Ikkaku.

" Stop it ! " Ikkaku replied.

" No way...Why the hair ? " Mizuho asked sad to see Ikkaku with hair.

" Because i felt like it ,let's get ready for some dinner Yumichika " Ikkaku answered.

" Just how long are you two staying here ? " Mizuho asked them with a complete change in tone.

" Whoa that wig really worked ! " Yumichika stated.

" That's an understatement. I can't believe you're treating us so different because of a stupid wig .You only liked me without hair ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" I don't feel like explaining myself ! " Mizuho coldly replied.

" You know what,i been dying to leave here since i came here ! " Ikkaku stated.

" I'd really appreciate it if you did ! " Mizuho replied.

" I'm out of here ! " Ikkaku said to Mizuho as he left with Yumichika.

"You suck Ikkaku. How can you let your hair crush a girls heart ? Hopefully i meet a real man at the carnival tonight " Mizuho shouted at Ikkaku as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki <strong>**Clinic**

Izuru and Ichigo are at the room talking with each other.

" Izuru Kira is it ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Yeah,we met before right ? " Izuru answered with a question.

" I owe you my live for saving my life as well as Keigo's around a month ago back with the Bounts " Ichigo said to Izuru as he thinks back to what happened a month ago.

**One Month ago**

**Ichigo's pov**

Keigo was leaving a convenience store with some food and as he walks home he wonders why he wants to eat junk food in the middle of the night. Keigo suddenly noticed some bitto in front of him and they charge after him. Keigo ran away and eventually escaped from them. He wondered if he's dreaming and he decides to immediately head home and get some sleep. However, before he can do that he is stabbed in the heart by a bitto and eventually collapses onto the ground. As this happens, i arrived on the scene and noticed several bitto now surrounding Keigo.

" Keigo ! " i shouted as i slashed down all the Bitto with my Zanpakutō and rushed to aid him " Keigo are you alright ? " i asked him despite knowing he can't see me.

" It's that same Bount as we saw before " Ririn said to me.

" My name is Go Koga !" the Bount said to me.

" I don't give a damn who you are, what did you do to Keigo ? " i asked the Bount.

" It doesn't matter either way , you're going to die here with your friend " Koga replied as he goes to summon his doll " **Zeige Dich Dalk** " he chanted as he manifest a spider like Doll

" Hello, how are you ? " Dalk said to me.

Dalk 's power was much stronger than it was the last time i fought here. I was outclassed using my Shikai against her powerful projectile attacks and her fast slashes with her claw like legs. I was afraid of releasing a full powered Getsuga Tensho with Keigo so close but at the same time sword strike were having no effect on her whatsoever . Dalk then fired a barrage of metal spikes towards me and Keigo. I protected Keigo from the attack .

" You better stay away from Keigo " i said to the metal bug.

" HAHAHAAHAHA ! Dalk laughed at me when i then heard something bone chilling

" Ichigo...Run...Away " Keigo said to me , he was actually able to see me in Shinigami form.

" It looks like he's close to dying , most of his soul has been sucked out of his body. There's nothing you can do that can save him now " Koga explained to me.

I was angry, really angry and i fired a powerful Getsuga Tensho at her but it wasn't enough. I was beaten pretty badly to the point even my Inner Hollow was forced to defend me from the Bounts attacks . I struggled to survive while protecting my friend and at the end i almost paid the price .

" To use strong power , you must have a strong mind and strong heart . That is why you can't control your power " Koga said to me.

" How would you know ? " i asked him.

" The power within you has no harmony. Because of that, you're bound to self destruct, i'll end that before it happens " Koga said to me as Dalk went for the finishing blow

" Did i miss something ? " Dalk asked her owner.

" Finish him !" Koga commanded his Doll.

" Whatever you say ! " Dalk replied.

Then you came along to aid me .

" I'm Izuru Kira , Squad 3 Lieutenant, allow me to aid you " you said to me.

" Why are you here ? " i asked him.

" Captain Hitsugaya sent me here as backup, the Soul Society has ordered that all Bounts must be dealt with " you explained to me.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" It was thanks to you my friend lived and i lived ,so i owe you my life " Ichigo said to Izuru.

" It was nothing Ichigo, besides you helping us with the Shinobi was a far greater task. These Shinobi make the Bounts look like Hanataro in comparison " Izuru stated.

" You're telling me , just that Naruto kid alone probably could of took Koga with ease ! " Ichigo replied.

" Enough about that, let's go over some tips of what to do in a date " Izuru said to Ichigo.

" Very well then ! " Ichigo replied as they begin talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Inoue House<strong>

Rangiku helps Orihime dress up and get ready for her date.

" Hopefully Ichigo likes the clothes you got me " Orihime said to Rangiku.

" Thanks ! " Rangiku replied.

" I can't wait to ask out Ichigo ! " Orihime stated.

'" Well let's not get too hasty , let me show you a video on how to get a guy while you get dressed " Rangiku said to the busty teen.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as Rangiku puts in a CD in the DVD and they watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Las Noches<strong>

Skullak talks to Gantenbainne is room seeing the Privaron punching around a punching bag .

" Gantenbainne !" Skullak said to Gantenbainne .

" What is it Skullak ? " Gantenbainne asked.

" You wish to be a real Espada again do you ? " Skullak asked the orange afro Arrancar.

" Of course but i lost fair and square to Dordoni so i can't be 7th again " Gantenbainne stated as he punches the punching bag again.

" You can still be 8th Espada ! " Skullak said to the Former Espada.

" What do you mean ? " Gantenbainne asked.

" After all, it's fair you take the position of the man who cost you your spot as an Espada " Skullak answered.

" I always wanted to kick that faggots ass for what he did to me " Gantenbainne stated as he thinks back to the past.

**24 years ago**

**Gantenbainne's pov**

I remember being the 7th Espada when Szayel Apporo Granz came to me and he wanted to hang out .

" So i heard you have to fight Arrancar # 59 Zommari Leroux tomorrow ? " Szayel said to me.

" Yeah, the fool thinks he can win against me. Ha, that guy is still a Fracción . He's nowhere near my power " i replied arrogantly.

" Yeah that punk really doesn't have a chance, care for a drink ? " Szayel asked me.

" Sure thing ! " i replied not suspecting anything as we gulped down drinks.

The next day came by and i was up against Zommari Leroux.

" Let's begin this fight ! " Zommari stated as he used Sonído to get behind me.

" You're fast ! " i stated as i used Sonído to appear behind Zommari and clash with his sword with my fists . Zommari then moves at 5397.3 ft/sec(3,680 MPH) using Sonído and pushes me back and creates a clone of himself.

" That's what i'd expect from an Espada . Your speed is excellent and your reaction is superb but, you still languish at a human level " Zommari stated.

" What's that technique you used ? " i asked him.

**"Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins)" _Zommari replied " My Sonído is the fastest among the Arrancar." Zommari stated as one of his clone comes to attack me with Sonído, i blocked the clone attack from Zommari "And by adding in a few extra steps,i can create a clone of myself." Zommari stated "Truthfully,it's akin to playing a magic tricks are meant to surprise the opponent, so please don't be embarrassed if you couldn't follow what i did and were startled because of it." Zommari boasted.

" Is that so? You should never reveal your tricks to me so soon " i replied as she comes to attack as i hit one of the clones with an energized punch but one of the clones use Sonído to come behind me but i punch through that clones that chest with my left hook .

" What a pity, My Gemelos Sonído isn't limited to making two clones " Zommari stated appearing behind me.

" I thought as much ! " i replied as i blasted the Zommari clone with a Bala then the real Zommari appears behind me.

" The number of clones through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five." Zommari explained to me as five clones of himself use Sonído to appear around me in a multi-directional stabbing attack with all of them stabbing trying to stab my chest. "Farewell former 7th Espada " he stated but his blades were too weak to penetrate my Hierro in base state.

" Hahahahaha, did you really think your weakass attack was enough to cut me ? For a second i thought i was a goner but it seems you're still nowhere near Espada level. How arrogant of you to think we are in the same level when you can't even starch me with your sword . Release your sword or die, at this point your strength is vastly inferior to my own " i taunted him.

" I believe that we are on the same level, and have been trying to behave as is no arrogance in that. Then i'm force to humiliate you until you relinquish that pride. **Suppress Brujería**(_Spanish for Subside_)**." **Zommari chanted as he goes into his release form.

" So that' the best you got ? You're kidding right, your spiritual power is much weaker than before and that form of yours looks so lame " i stated.

Zommari opens his palm and covers my arm with a mark on my left arm.

" What's wrong ? You assumed that i was preparing to release my attack and yet nothing seems you are unable to comprehend the reason a shame it has already happened! Your entire body belongs to me now " Zommari replied.

" What's this ? " i asked him.

_" _Everything holds sovereignty over something else. Subordinates are at the command of their supervisors, commoners are at the command of their king, the clouds are at the command of the wind, and the light of the moon is at the command of the eye Steals that sovereignty of whatever it sees,I refer to this ability as "**Amor** (_愛 アモル__, amoru Spanish and Japanese for "Love_) . You still appear to be confused, i pity lack of Knowledge has left you surrounded by countless things you cannot must be frustrating as in spite of this, everything will make sense once you experience it " Zommari commanded as he had me hit myself with my left arm and he was causing injury to me but i was able to break out of it.

" Boy, you're release form is pretty annoying, allow me to show you the true difference in our power " i said to him as i go to draw my sword but it won't activate and worse yet my body was starting to act up " What's going on ? My body feels heavy " i said to myself as i felt dizzy.

I then recall that without noticing, Szayel spiked my drink with a special poison that not only prevented me from using my release form but weakened me greatly . Zommari smiled because he knew he had this battle won because of this damn drug i'm under. I struggled to fight the Arrancar in base state but in my drugged up state, i couldn't even see what i was punching thanks to the illusions the drug produced. Zommari took advantage of this and used my own arms to pummel me down . I probably would've beaten Zommari even without Resurrección . Zommari's Resurrección gave him no tactical advantage and if anything gave him 50 weakspots . Zommari was really so weak that even a Vice Captain could beat him and he has no legs so whatever speed feats he had Pre-released are virtually gone, also the whole _Fastest Arrancar_ claim merely bullshit, Zommari is nowhere near Grimmjow, Stark, Ulquiorra or Harribel's speed so he wasn't the fastest Espada. Hell Zommari was barely Fracción level.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" I'll make Szayel pay for the humiliation he put me through but he always cheats everytime i challenge the faggot to a fight. He usually disables my ability to release my sword , stops me from using my Balas and Cero and usually create illusions of himself so he can take out by surprise . Motherfucker beat me by cheating all those 44 times i fought him . It came to the point i gave up trying to become an Espada " Gantenbainne explained to his brown hair friend.

" Well i can help you get so strong , you can kick his ass without releasing your Resurrección " Skullak said to his friend.

" Very well then, i look forward to finally kicking Syazel's ass !" Gantenbainne replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Forest of Menos<strong>

Aizen is by himself in the middle of the forest when encounters an Adjuchas class Hollow eating a large Gillian class Menos Grande . The hollow bears resemblance to an armadillo. He has a brown fur covering his back while his legs are a light purple with a ring of brown near the feet. His Hollow mask has a large mouth with no other features present on it. The mask extends over his spine with spike protruding from it every few inches.

" A Soul Reaper ? I see you must be that Lord Aizen i heard so much about " the hollow said to Aizen.

" I heard about your strength and how you quickly grew in power since you evolved from a Menos 3 weeks ago " Aizen stated.

" So you heard of my power huh ? " the hollow asked him .

" The Guardian of the Forest of Menos told me all about your strength and power and how much potential you have as an Arrancar . With your powers, you can be a huge threat to the living world thanks to how quickly and effectively you could gather souls and increase your power " Aizen explained to the Arrancar .

" I see, i was planning to go to the world of the living myself to steal some souls to naturally become an Arrancar but given your giving me so much power right away , i'll take it but what is the catch ? " the hollow asked Aizen.

" I want you to aid in my mission , the mission to crush the Shinigami in the world of the living and devour as many souls as possible " Aizen answered.

" I see, what Shinigami are we up against ? " the hollow asked.

" You guys are going to ambush and take out several Vice Captains and a Captain with your special ability and you're not alone either " Aizen answered as he reveals 4 large Arrancars . One of them is a Gorilla like Arrancar purple fur and massive muscles ,another one is an porcupine Adjuchas like Arrancar and another Arrancar that is similar to a frog that wears a green fur coat with brown fur cuppings

" I want my revenge on the Kurosakis who humiliated me ! " said a similar face, the face is none other than Grand Fisher.

" Grand Fisher we talked about this , you are not to attack Isshin Kurosaki lest you wish to go back to hell . I didn't have Pain bring you back from the dead just to get you killed again " Aizen explained to Grand Fisher.

" I didn't get the chance to even use my Resurrección that time, next time i'll... " Grand Fisher stated only to be cut off by Aizen

" Did you forget Isshin is a former Captain ? Not only a former Captain but the same one who almost killed me and destroyed my Hōgyoku 20 years ago. For 54 years , you served me well and you were invaluable to me . That is the reason why you escaped death Grand Fisher , trust me, if i couldn't beat Isshin what thinks you can ? " Aizen explained to Grand Fisher.

" No wonder that bastard was so powerful ,what is my mission again ? " Grand Fisher asked .

" You're to bring me Ichigo Kurosaki alive or dead " Aizen answered.

" No problem , i been looking forward to getting payback for a very long time " Grand Fisher replied.

" Whatever you do though, don't tell Ichigo about anything involving his father " Aizen said to Grand Fisher.

" Why does that matter if i'm going to kill him ? " Grand Fisher asked.

" Just a formality that you must follow, feel free to explain anything you like to him except Isshin's past. Failure to do so would lead to your death " Aizen answered.

" Fine whatever, i don't feel like going to that fucking pit called hell again " Grand Fisher replied.

" Aren't you going to make me to an Arrancar ? " the hollows asked Aizen.

" Oh, i almost forgot , allow me to begin the process ! " Aizen replied as Aizen take out the Hōgyoku and starts the transformation process.

**Part 2 is coming up.**


	51. Love vs Hate, the bridge to happiness 2

**Bleach Shippuden 49 Part B : Love vs Hate, the bridge to happiness part 2**

**(A/N : The continuation of the last chapter )**

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Community Park<strong>

5:00 P.M. Ichigo and his friends arrive at the Karakura Community Park located 2 miles northeast of the Kurosaki Clinic within the Mashiba district. Ichigo is wearing a black sleeveless jacket with white-collar outline, silver buttons , white shirt with writing called _Karakura's Finest VIP_ in hip hop font with blue baggy jeans. Rukia is wearing a long sleeveless, shoulderless black blouse revealing her slender shoulders with her short blue jeans, golden brace and her hair in ponytail . Orihime is wearing a black short sleeve jacket with pink sleeves over a white blouse exposing moderate amounts of cleavage with black miniskirt and a brown leather belt. Renji is wearing a black sleeve vest , black designer shirt , green pants and belt with skull design. Hitsugaya is wearing a white jacket, black shirt with the writing _N.W.O _and black pants. Momo is wearing a waist length blue jean jacket and skirt, knee-length brown boots, red hair tie , green frilly blouse and a normal ponytail removing the usual bun in a tied cloth look to her . Rangiku is wearing tight blue jeans with a hot pink belt with a heart-shaped buckle and pink short sleeve shirt while her boyfriend is wearing a black jacket with a normal red shirt and blue jeans.

" Looks like everybody showed up ! " Hitsugaya said to the team.

" Not everyone , Yumichika and Ikkaku are absent ! " Momo replied.

" Knowing them they're not interested in the carnival ! " Renji stated.

" Not a surprise here , Ikkaku is too much of an adrenaline junkie and Yumichika is probably looking for some guys for a date " Rangiku explained to the team.

" So what do we do here ? " Rukia asked everyone.

" Feel free to do whatever you want, this is a break from the hell we went through Monday " Hitsugaya answered.

" Very well then , what are we wanting for Christmas, let's get going " Ichigo said to everyone as he grabs Orihime's hand and walks away with her.

" Come with me Momo !" Hitsugaya said to his childhood friend as he walks with her .

" Okay little Toshiro ! " Momo stated .

" Call me Captain Hitsugaya ! " Hitsugaya replied as he walks away with Momo.

" Let's get to the roller coaster before it gets too crowded " Rukia stated.

" Right ! " Renji replied.

" Looks like we can hang out alone for once " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" About time ! " Izuru replied as the two of them head out to the other side of the park.

Meanwhile Isshin and the family are hanging out at the park with his family members . Isshin is wearing a purple jacket over a yellow shirt with grey slacks while Karin is wearing a blue jacket over a blue shirt with white sprites and grey pants while Yuzu is wearing a white hooded jacket with a pink dress.

" Looks like we're going to have a fun time tonight " Isshin said to his family.

" I can't wait to ride the roller coaster, i'm finally tall enough to ride the rollercoaster " Yuzu cheerfully stated.

" Same here ! " Karin replied as they head to the rollercoaster.

"Wait for me girls, i want to feel like i'm 10 again " Isshin stated.

" You don't need to , you act 10 all the time ! " Karin replied.

" That's pretty harsh Karin ! " Isshin whined as he goes towards the rollercoaster.

Meanwhile Chad and Uryū are waiting for their dates to show up. Chad is wearing a flashy short-sleeved black shirt with an open collar while Uryū is wearing a white tuxedo suit with white slacks and a blue tie .

" So Chad , looks like you're dressed for your date " Uryū said to Chad.

" Same here, though why the tuxedo ? " Chad asked his Quincy friend .

" It's formal to wear fancy clothing even if it is just a date " Uryū answered as he then see Mahana and Ryo come towards them.

" Chad ,Uryū you both look so handsome right Ryo ? " Mahana asked wearing a frilly yellow short sleeve blouse showing a bit her C cup boobs while wearing blue tight jeans.

" I must say Uryū, you certainly know how to dress for the occasion " Ryo said to Uryū wearing a nice blue dress.

" Thanks , you look fine in that dress too " Uryū stated.

" Thanks Uryū ! " Ryo replied as she kisses him on the check.

" Let's stop talking and let's get to the rides already " Mahana stated as she grabs Chad's hand and they walk to the rides.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Orihime date within the amusement park.

" This is the first time i had a date with anyone before " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" Same here ! " Ichigo replied.

" I love the amusement park carnival , it's filled with exciting rides and crowds of cheerful people " Orihime stated.

" Yeah , it's already crowded . Must be after hour rush ! " Ichigo replied.

" Yeah, what do you think we should do first ? " Orihime asked Ichigo .

" Where do you wish to go first ? " Ichigo asked.

" What about the Merry go round ? " Orihime answered.

" Merry go round, aren't we a bit too old for that ? " Ichigo questioned the busty redhead.

" It's a pretty good starter ride ! " Orihime replied.

" Fine, if that's what you want !" Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Okay Ichigo, let's do this ! " Orihime replied as she grabs the orange haired teen and they both go onto the ride.

Orihime and Ichigo sit on one of the horses together . Orihime sits down in front of him.

" Orihime what are you doing ? " Ichigo asked the busty teen.

" Hold onto me from behind ! " Orihime answered.

" Ahh...you're sure about this ? " Ichigo asked.

" I'm sure ! " Orihime replied with a wink as Ichigo blushes from it.

The ride starts to move and the scenery begins to move backwards.

" Damn it feels like the world is spinning backwards " Ichigo said to Orihime as he holds on to her waist while blushing.

" This isn't something you experience everyday is it ? " Orihime asked Ichigo.

" I forgot how this used to feel. This feels amazing ! " Ichigo responded as he starts giggling like a child.

" Looks like Ichigo has a cute side to him too ! " Orihime said to herself as she giggles quietly to herself.

While Orihime and Ichigo both enjoy the Merry Go Round , Renji and Rukia are bowling with each other within the small bowling game to win a prize.

" Here i go ! " Renji said to Rukia as he throws the bowling ball towards the pin but it misses all the pins " Damn it " Renji shouted.

" My turn ! " Rukia stated as throws the bowling ball and manages to knock down all the pins and win a giant plushie " i won "

" Good job young lady, here's your prize " the manager of the bowling mini game said to Rukia as she gets a giant rabbit plushie.

" Damn it ! I wanted to win you that " Renji said to Rukia.

" Don't feel down, you just need to work on your aim ! " Rukia replied.

" I was never very good with that ! " Renji stated.

" You focus too much on raw power and not enough on perception, either way i know what would cheer you up " Rukia said to her boyfriend trying to comfort him.

" What Rukia ? " Renji asked.

" The tunnel of love silly !" Rukia answered as she grabs his hand and they head to the tunnel of love .

Meanwhile Hitsugaya wins Momo a teddy bear winning a soccer mini game.

" That was a good kick through the robotic goalie, not too many people have the skill to do that, pick your prize " the manager said to Hitsugaya.

" I'll take that pink bear ! " Hitsugaya replied as he gets a bear for Momo.

" Toshiro, it's so cute " Momo said to Hitsugaya as she kisses him on the check.

" Thanks ! " Hitsugaya humbly replied with his face turning red.

Meanwhile Keigo and Michiru get ready to ride the rollercoaster as well as Isshin and his daughters .

"It's almost our turn Keigo,we better get ready " Michiru said to her date.

" Man that was fast ! " Keigo replied .

Meanwhile Isshin is talking with his daughters about the rollercoaster.

" It's been awhile since i rode a roller coaster, the last time i came here was with your mother before we married each other " Isshin said to his daughters.

" It's sad mommy had to leave us daddy " Yuzu stated.

" You mother passed away because of an unfortunate accident . She died protecting Ichigo from a car which ran her down at the park, but let's not talk about that. Your mother wouldn't want us weeping about the past and wants us to move on with our lives " Isshin stated briefly becoming serious before going back to his goofy self .

" The ride is staring up dad, let's go ! " Yuzu said to Isshin as they head into the ride.

Meanwhile Chad is at the bell test with the hammer in his hands.

" Here i go ! " Chad said to Mahana as he swings down with all his strength with one hand on the sledgehammer having the bell hit the top causing Chad to win the biggest prize.

" Damn kid, you scored maximum points with just one hand on that sledgehammer , pick any prize you want " the carnie said to Chad.

" What do you want Mahana ? " Chad asked her.

" Boy Chad, you're very strong to easily get top score on that strength test machine . I want that cute stuff dog " Mahana answered.

" Thanks, i work out " Chad replied as he put down the hammer.

" It shows, you're ripped enough to be a bodybuilder " Mahana stated.

" You're cute yourself ! " Chad replied.

" Where to go now ? " Mahana asked.

" How about the Ferris wheel ? " Chad answered with a question.

" Sounds good to me ! " Mahana replied as they walk with each other.

Meanwhile Uryū manages to easily shoot all 10 targets with a crossbow with plastic arrows at foam target, scoring a bullseye on each of them.

"Whoa Uryū, who knew you had good aim ? " Ryo asked the blue haired Quincy .

" I just have good perception ! " Uryū replied.

" Here's your prize " the guy said to Uryū as he gets a nice silver necklace.

" You have it Ryo ! " Uryū stated as he hands the necklace to his date.

" Thank you Uryū ! " Ryo replied.

Meanwhile Tatsuki is stuck in the Tunnel of Love with Chizuru.

" How do i get myself into this mess ? " Tatsuki said to herself as Chizuru grabs her and goes to kiss her .

" Isn't this romantic ? " Chizuru said to Tatsuki only to get punched in the face.

" What did i say about touching me ? " Tatsuki shouted.

" But you promised me a kiss ! " Chizuru stated.

" After the date is over ! " Tatsuki replied.

" Come on, you're not curious about a little kiss ? " Chizuru questioned the spiky haired teen.

" Fuck you, i only agreed to this because you blackmailed me, try to date rape me and you're not going to tell up from down after i shove my head up your ass " Tatsuki stated.

" Cool, i always wanted to toss my own salad " Chizuru replied.

" Seriously, why are you such a sexual deviant anyways ? " Tatsuki asked her.

" Cause it's fun ! " Chizuru answered as she rubs her right hand on Tatsuki's left thigh.

" Whatever, just don't continue to harass me " Tatsuki stated.

" Fine ! " Chizuru replied as they continue within the Tunnel of Love.

Meanwhile Rangiku and Izuru are in a ferris wheel together staring at the sky.

" I haven't felt this happy in a very long time " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" Thank you Rangiku ! " Izuru replied.

" You been very kind to me Izuru , i feel we can really go to the next level at this rate " Rangiku explained to Izuru.

" What do you mean next level ? " Izuru questioned the busty ginger.

" Marriage ! " Rangiku answered.

" Marriage ? I never thought you would ever say those words " Izuru stated.

" There was a time in my life i wanted to marry someone by Gin broke my heart. Hopefully when we get this mess sorted out, we can marry each other and settle down and finally have kids " Rangiku explained to blonde haired Shinigami .

" I look forward to that in 5 to 10 years ! " Izuru replied.

Back to Ichigo and Orihime , the lovely duo are holding each others hands walking with each other. Orihime is holding a back of prizes Ichigo won for her including a teddy bear, stuffed rabbit and some tickets.

" It's been nearly an hour since we started and we already been to the Merry Go Round ,Roller coaster and i won a few prizes for you " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" That was great , it's like we waited for years for something good to happen and now we have one perfect moment of happiness . Don't you think so Ichigo ? " Orihime asked her boyfriend.

" Hahaha!Orihime, you sure know your way with words " Ichigo answered as they gain a stronger connection with each other.

" I'm in the mood for some ice skating ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as the sun starts to set .

"Sure why not! " Ichigo answered.

" Very well then , let's go ! " Orihime stated.

" Hey hold up ! " Ichigo replied a they both walk towards the ice rink not far from the carnival.

Meanwhile Mizuiro is holding the hands of 5 girls, one of them having blonde hair and around her late teens, the other one with brown hair , the third one having short green hair, the fourth being a dark-skinned girl and the last one being a college student.

" So where do you girls wish to go ? " Mizuiro asked his girls.

" How about the Ferris wheel ? " one of the girls answered.

" Very well then ! " Mizuiro replied as he walks to the Ferris wheel area.

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika are sitting down in a park bench together with Ikkaku still having the wig on his head.

" So we're camping outside ? " Yumichika asked him.

" I don't mind at all .We should've done this from the start " Ikkaku answered.

" I'm going to miss her cooking ! " Yumichika stated.

" It's just not right for us to be there. Even if she's a crazy bitch, i don't need her falling in love with a guy like me. No one deserves a burden like me in their house " Ikkaku replied.

" You're being hard on yourself ! " Yumichika said to his bald friend.

" You know it's true Yumichika . I never once dated a woman , i was too busy enjoying battles and fighting for survival in the Rukongai ,i never lived a civilized life. I never knew my parents nor did i really care, it was every man for himself. I'll admit i didn't mind being in her house and i could tolerate her craziness to some extent , hell had things been different and she was a Shinigami, i could of had my first girlfriend " Ikkaku explained to Yumichika.

" You were really starting to get use to her weren't you ? " Yumichika asked his friend.

" Shut up, i'm mad at her because she's a stuck up bitch who only cares about outward appearances. I really thought he was a better woman than that , i guess i was wrong " Ikkaku answered looking up into the sky.

" You should be happy she was just a crazy bitch, it makes it much easier to move on. The worst thing to ever happen with a Shinigami is if they ever fell in love with a human. The Shinigami would be merely fooling themselves to think they ever loved that mortal , especially when that Shinigami would far outlive that human " Yumichika explained to Ikkaku.

" Still, i wouldn't mind having a companion that i always trust of the opposite gender . Once i defeat Kenpachi or i become too old and injured to fight anymore, i would like to have a nice wife and family " Ikkaku stated.

" Boy Ikkaku, you got a bit softer . Being in the World of the Living kinda changed your perspective " Yumichika replied.

" Hey, not even you can remain a gay bachelor forever . Eventually you'll find one man you love the most and you would be happy with them " Ikkaku stated.

" Finding that one prince charming is very hard in the Soul Society given how repressed that world is when it comes to sex " Yumichika replied.

Ichigo and Orihime go ice skating after hanging out in the carnival alone while their friends are still in the carnival. Both of them are holding hands with each other as they both ice skate with each other.

" Okay , i'm going to let go now ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Wait ! Not so fast ! " Orihime stated as she almost falls over but the spiky hair teen catches her.

" Gotcha ! " Ichigo said to the busty ginger as he makes her stand up.

" Thanks.. ! " Orihime replied blushing with a smile only for her stomach to growl.

" Looks like you're hungry ! " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" It's getting late, maybe we get a bite together .How does that sound ? " Orihime asked her boyfriend.

" Sure Orihime, where do you wish to go ? I have **81580 Yen **($ 1,000 U.S. Dollars ) from my mission Monday, Yamamoto said that he can't give me more than at this point because it might cause suspicion among my family about the money but i'm promised to have at least **1,631,600 Yen** ($ 20,000 U.S Dollars) from my mission wired into my bank account and the Gotei 13 has me financially secured for the next 20 years " Ichigo explained to Orihime.

" Maybe just a nice restaurant, not too expensive " Orihime answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

6:00 P.M. Aizen and Gin are watching events unfold within the world of the living.

" It's dinner time, what do you want to eat ?" Gin asked Aizen.

" I'll have some Tofu with rice as usual " Aizen answered.

" I never knew you were the vegetarian type Aizen " Gin stated.

" Just because i'm considered a bad guy doesn't mean i can't enjoy some Tofu " Aizen replied.

" So you revived Grand Fisher ? " Gin asked him.

" Yep , he's all part of the plan !" Aizen answered.

" Why revive such a weak hollow ? " Gin questioned the mulleted man.

" Because he would provide me some great entertainment " Aizen replied.

" I wonder what the most friendly Arrancar is doing at the moment ? " Gin asked Aizen.

" Probably spending time with his girlfriend !" Aizen answered with a smug smile on his face.

Meanwhile Skullak and Cirucci are making out with each other in their private quarters . Both of them are naked and cuddling each other.

" Why did you leave me for 3 years ? I missed this feeling i got from you " Cirucci asked the brown hair Arrancar.

" Sorry about that, i also miss this feeling too " Skullak answered as he kisses his lover in the mouth and stroke her hair.

" Let's get started with the lovemaking !" Cirucci replied as she lays down Skullak and grabs his enlarged member.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

Cirucci goes to insert Skullak's erected member into her mouth and begins to blow off the brown hair Arrancar.

" Looks like you really miss me alot " Skullak said to Cirucci as he grabs her head and plays with her hair while Cirucci sucks him off.

" I missed the taste of your cock !" Cirucci stated as she blows off her lover.

" I can tell ! " Skullak replied as he then releases his load in Cirucci's mouth.

" You taste just as good as always ! " Cirucci said to the brown-haired Arrancar as she wipe off some of that gooey white stuff off her lips and then licks her fingers covered in it.

" Time to have my fun with you ! " Skullak replied as he feels on her vagina and then places his fingers into her vagina and started to rotate it.

" Yeah rub it like that !" Cirucci moaned as Skullak plays with her vagina with his finger until she squirts and then wets the floor with her secretions.

" You like that ? How about this ? " Skullak asked as he goes down on his lover and guides his tongue on his lover's vagina.

" Shut up and put your sword between my boobs !"Cirucci bluntly replied as Skullak takes his penis and stand up and have Cirucci on her knees and then he puts his rod between Cirucci's massive melons.

" Damn these boobs are so soft !" Skullak said to his purple haired lover as he thrusts between her massive boobs.

" AHHHHHHHH!YEAH ! Fuck me harder Skullak " Cirucci moaned said as she puts the brown-haired Arrancars penis in her mouth as she blows him off while he's thrusting and pounding her boobs.

" Damn it ! AHHHH! I can't maintain it for long " Skullak moaned as he's about to cum on her again.

" SKULLAK ! " Cirucci moaned back as she embraces her lover releasing his load all over her boobs.

" AHHHHHHHH ! YEAH ! " Skullak shouted in joy as he covers her boobs.

" Enough of the rough stuff ,Skullak let's try something more romantic " Cirucci asked her lover.

" Very well then ! " Skullak replied as he then goes on top of her and then inserts his hard member into his lover.

" What are you doing ? " Cirucci asked.

" You said for me to be more romantic right ? "What better way to be romantic than to be on top kissing you " Skullak answered as he makes out with his lover as he thrusts his meat sword inside his lovers warm,mushy love cave.

" Yeah, that's more like it !" Cirucci moaned as she wraps her legs around her lovers waist and squeezed him tighter.

" HAH! It feels so good ! " Skullak replied as he moans and screams.

" I like how your dick feels inside of me " Cirucci moaned as she thrust her hips moving in formation with her lover's cock causing Skullak to cum faster inside he while the brown-haired Arrancar gropes her boobs and licking her neck and ear.

" You do huh ? I'm surprised you didn't use bondage this time around " Skullak stated.

" I didn't have the preparation time ! " Cirucci answered as she moans as she wiggles her ass as Skullak slowly thrust inside her while licking her neck and other parts of her body .

Skullak then switches position as he goes into a half-doggy-style, half-spooning hybrid position. Skullak inserts his hard member with Cirucci's backdoor

" I haven't explored this hole in a while ! " Skullak said to Cirucci.

"I thought we said we're doing some romantic sex, not rough anal sex " Cirucci moaned.

" Just because it's in a different hole doesn't mean we can't be as romantic " Skullak replied as he puts his left hand on her breasts while he uses his right hand to stimulate her exposed clitoris as he faces his head toward her to make out with her while he slowly thrusts into her.

"AHHHH...MMMMM Skullak, this is such a lovely position " Cirucci moaned as she feels her ass getting gently rubbed by her lovers large dick.

" See what i mean, this is a very gentle position isn't it ? " Skullak asked his lover as he licks her neck causing her to moan really loud.

" AHHH! Skullak, i missed this embrace from you ! " Cirucci moaned as she puts her right hand and fondles his testicles as they slap against her pussy

" Damn it, i'm going to cum ! " Skullak said to his lover as he tries to hold on to her putting his hands on her waist.

" Cum with me Skullak !" Cirucci moaned as she squeezes her lovers balls together causing him to ejaculate

" AHHHH! HAHAH ...MMMMM !" Skullak moaned as he cums inside her anal canal while his lover release her love juice all over the bed.

" Yeah ! Boy you outdid yourself here !" Cirucci said to her lover as Skullak holds onto her from behind.

" How did that feel ? " Skullak asked the purple haired Arrancar .

" Excellent the best i had in such a long time ! " Cirucci replied.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

After catching their breath they gazed at each other for several moments before sharing a tender kiss. Both of them are exhausted and Cirucci is ready to fall asleep.

" Boy this was just like the old days ! " Cirucci said to her lover as she covers the both of them with her blanket

" Indeed ! " Skullak replied as they both fall asleep with Skullak having his arms wrapped snugly around his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at a fancy <strong>**restaurant**

Ichigo and Orihime have a fancy dinner thanks to the money he gained from Yamamoto. Ichigo and Orihime are within a fancy eatery with mildly expensive food .

" You didn't need to take me here Ichigo " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" You said you were hungry for some ramen right ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" Right !" Orihime answered.

"This place serves the best ramen in Karakura Town , it's best we go here " Ichigo explained to Orihime.

" That's very generous of you Ichigo " Orihime replied as she looks at the menu board when the waiter comes by to ask for their meals.

" What would you two be ordering ? " the waiter asked them.

" I'll take the Tokyo style ramen , with soy-flavoured chicken broth, a touch of dashi, chopped scallion, menma, sliced pork, kamaboko, egg, nori, and spinach what about you Orihime ? " Ichigo answered the waiter then goes to ask Orihime.

" I'll take the Sapporo style ramen with sweet corn, butter, bean sprouts,red bean paste, finely chopped pork,garlic, scallop, squid, and crab " Orihime answered making Ichigo look at her weirdly

" That's alot of food , i had no idea you were a heavy eater " Ichigo asked his busty ginger girlfriend.

" I love eating food. There isn't a single food i won't eat, hell you should try out my peanut butter,pickle, pork ice cream sundae with fish toppings " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" No thank you Orihime , i'm good . I can make it myself " Ichigo replied trying to hide his disgust for Orihime's cooking "Note to self, ifi ever marry her, i'm doing the cooking " Ichigo said to himself.

" You're really funny Ichigo. I really had a fun time with you tonight " Orihime said to her lover.

" Thanks, i felt we became much closer than before ! " Ichigo replied.

" Ichigo , it was very fun having out with you " Orihime said to him as she grabs his hand and they stare at each other's eyes.

" Orihime, i never really noticed how beautiful your brown eye were , it's the same eye color as my own " Ichigo said to his friend as he feels on her face.

" Thanks, i never really noticed that until now. We both have the same hair color and eye color " Orihime replied as they get closer to each other.

Both of them look like they're about to kiss each other but both of them cop-out and blush in embarrassment.

" What's going on with me ? Am i really falling in love with Orihime ? The more i hang out with her, the more i want to be with her " Ichigo said to himself.

" Ichigo, it seems we're both one step closer to being with each other. This all seems so sudden, it's like a dream come true " Orihime thinks to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Iron<strong>

The Mizukage and her bodyguards are the first to arrive in the Land of Iron Inn out of all the Kages. Her bodyguards put their tools and weapons aside and begin to rest here .

" It seems we're the first to arrive here " the Mizukage said to her men.

" We were the first to get the memo from the Raikage " Ao replied.

" Chōjiro, that huge sword of yours must of been very heavy during the journey , do you need me to hold onto it ? " Mei asked her bodyguard.

" Yes i'm fine but i feel a bit warm !" Chōjiro answered.

" Let me see ! " Mei said to her white-haired bodyguard as she gets close to him and feels his head " You do have a slight temperature , you shouldn't carry around Hiramekarei too much " Mei stated as Chōjiro blushes from the embrace of the Mizukage.

" Lady Temuri you spoil Chōjiro too much !This is why youth these days get so full of themselves ! Feeling feverish after a short walk like that ! In my day ... " Ao explained to the Mizukage as he goes on a rant but is cut off by the redhead Kage.

" Ao...We're no longer in the dark ages when we were known as the Blood Mist Village. The nightmarish reign of Yagura has ended and has been dead for 3 years . Let's bury the past to sea like we did with the body of the Fourth Mizukage " Mei explained to her middle-aged bodyguard.

" Pardon me, i just... " Ao stated only to be cut off once again by the Mizukage.

" Now, let us have some supper and put this depressing talk aside. The last thing i wish to hear right now is anything involving that ugly war ,let's save that talk for the Kage summit besides i'm looking forward to the meal here " Mei commanded her subordinate .

" What's for dinner ? Something engaging , i hope " Ao asked.

" Engaging ? ... Engagement ! " Mei thinks to herself thinking the eyepatch guy said _ENGAGEMENT!_

" You did make arrangements for dinner ,didn't you Chōjiro ? " Ao asked his younger subordinate .

" There were so many choices, but in the end , i couldn't decide In the end , it was.. " Chōjiro answered .

" Such indecisiveness ! Youth these days have ambition in their hearts! ! " Ao scolded the younger Jōunin.

" Void ? " Mei said to herself thinking the Ao said _VOID._

" I'm so sorry. I'll get on it right away ! " Chōjiro replied as he rushes to go get food.

" My engagement in the end , it was ...void ? " Mei thinks to herself as she misreads the words as_ MY ENGAGEMENT IN THE END, IT WAS VOID ?_

_" _Why , back in my day... " Ao explained to Chōjiro only to see the Mizukage in front of him.

" Shut up, or i'll kill you ! " Mei said to Ao in a threatening tone with a smile on her face.

" Huh ? ! " Ao replied as he sweats in fear .

Meanwhile in a makeshift rockhouse a few miles from the inntown , The Tsuchikage talks with his subordinates.

" I never been to the Land of Iron before ! " Akatsuchi said to the Tsuchikage.

" There's nothing special about it ! " Kurotsuchi replied as she drinks some coffee.

" The Land of Iron lies among three mountains known as the Three Wolves. It has it's own culture, it's own government and a powerful military an maintains neutrality from the 5 great Shinobi nations " Onoki explained to his Jōunin bodyguards.

" What make it different from the Land of Earth ? " Akatsuchi questioned the midget Kage.

" There's a long-standing rule that ninja will not meddle with it . The Land or Iron does not rely on ninja , instead it's protected by those who are known as samurai " Onoki explained to his bodyguards.

" Samurai ? " Kurotsuchi asked.

" Little is known about the abilities of the samurai even by Shinobi, but all we know is they're primarily sword-users. It's rumored that they're capable of utilising Chakra, apparently by channelling it through their swords. One of the forms of kenjutsu they use is Iaidō which, due to the extremely quick drawing and re-sheathing of the katana, makes ninjutsu near useless since the hand seals might not be completed " Onoki explained to his bodyguards.

" I see, that explains why no Shinobi force ever challenged the Land of Iron "Akatsuchi replied.

" Several Kage level Shinobi learned and mastered the Iaidō fighting style. One of them being the leader of Amegakure Hanzō and the other one being the current Hokage Danzō . Both are said to be one of the most dangerous Kages in terms of swordsmanship " Onoki explained to them.

"Only a fool would challenge the power of the Land or Iron !" Kurotsuchi replied.

Meanwhile Baki is with his bodyguards and students .

"So this is the Land of Iron ? " Kankurō asked Baki.

" The climate is totally different from the Land of Wind , it's freezing here " Temari answered.

" Some warm tea show warm us up ! " Baki replied.

" Please come inside the Inn !" the Samurai said to the Sand Ninjas.

" Right ! " all of them replied as they go inside the Inn.

A few miles from the Inn town . The Raikage and his bodyguards land at the ground when he sees his messengers waiting for him.

" We're back from Konoha ! " Samui said to the Raikage.

" And how did it go ? " A asked them.

" Konoha was confirmed to be destroyed by the Shinigami " Samui answered.

" What ? So the rumors were true after all as well as the news reports " A stated.

" We got company ,come out you Konoha dog " C said to them as Danzō come out with Hyo and Hotaru.

" Well isn't it the Raikage himself ! " Danzō said to A as he casually walks towards him.

" You guys actually tailed Saumi. You guys are pretty good " C said to the group.

" Nothing less from Konoha's Root fraction ! " Darui replied.

" You're Danzō of the Hidden Leaf . You Tailed us! What's the big deal ? " Kauri shouted at the old man.

" It looks like he brought Hyo and Hotaru from Root with him as well " Dauri stated.

" I know that ! What do you want Danzō ? " A asked him with a foul temper.

" Don't you think you're a bit rude ,stopping us en route to the village without prior notice " C asked the Kage.

" How about you shut up and respect your elders kid ? Let the adults talk with each other " Danzō answered.

" You have some nerve talking so arrogantly with your village leveled. Don't tempt me to send some troops to your village to occupy it forever " A threatened the current Hokage .

" I didn't came for a fight A. I came here to make a deal with you that would benefit both villages " Danzō replied.

" Then speak of the deal " A asked him.

" I want you to help me dispose of Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru " Danzō answered.

" And why should i help you guys out ? " A asked the old man.

" Because Sasuke is our enemy, he's a threat to the 5 great nations and is rumored to be working with the Akatsuki as well as the Shinigami like Orochimaru had . Orochimaru died a few weeks ago and it's believed Sasuke has joined the group and might be the one who kidnapped your brother Killer Bee . With my village under construction, i don't have enough manpower to take out them at this point. We were able to find out the location of your brother in a reconnaissance mission a few days before the destruction of the village and if you aid us, we'll ensure the safe return of your brother " Danzō explained to A.

" Had, how arrogant, if you know what's good for you, you better tell me wheres Killer Bee or risk my Iron Claw " A shouted.

" Now ,now calm down. We don't need bloodshed between Konoha and Kumo in a time like this after all you guys have yet to resolve the matter of the Hyuga Clan Incident . Had not for the sacrifice of that man, we would of burned your village down a long time ago ,Mind you We still have the Nine Tails and that'll be enough to match even your military might " Danzō stated.

" In other words, you threaten to wipe out Kumogakure if we refuse ? What do you gain from me having the 8 tails anyways ? " A asked him.

" I simply want the rest of the Tailed Beasts with the exception of the One Tails so i can increase the power of Konoha ,we can split that power if you wish but only if you wish to aid in the assassination of Sasuke Uchiha . How does that sound to you ? " Danzō explained to A.

" Very well, you drive a hard bargain Danzō . I don't trust a damn word about what you said about the deal but if you agree to help find my brother then we'll dispose of Sasuke Uchiha. You better be right about the whole thing, i don't take kindly to lies Danzō " A replied to Danzō.

" I respect your strength and resolve A " Danzō replied. "Looks like he brought into my life , most people believe Orochimaru is dead and it's rumored that Sasuke might of joined the Akatsuki has spread . I plan to have Kumogakure aid me in killing off Orochimaru and Sasuke and then everything will come to past " Danzō said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town northern city limits<strong>

Grand Fisher appears with 4 other Mock Arrancars 100 meters in the sky .

" It's time to attack ! " Grand Fisher said to the other hollows.

" It seems like there are plenty of souls for the taking in this town and this entire region " an Arrancar said to Grand Fisher hiding in the shadows.

" We should attack right now ' said the Gorilla Arrancar.

" Yeah !" the porcupine Arrancar replied.

" First let's allow our newly created to attack first " Grand Fisher stated.

" Very well then !" the Arrancar replied as he opens up multiple dimensional rifts from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Community Park<strong>

7:00 P.M. The Shinigami are having fun within the carnival when they detect hollows.

Rangiku and Izuru are waiting for the rollercoaster when they sense the Hollow invasion.

" Damn it ? at a time like this ? " Izuru asked.

" I'll check it out ! " Rangiku answered as she pulls out her Denreishinki.

" What is it ? " Izuru asked her.

" There's some feedback in North Karakura town's Gakuchchou district at the city limits " Rangiku replied.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya and Momo pick up their phone.

" What is it ? " Momo asked.

" I sense 10 hollows with the power level of **250 RYK** " Hitsugaya answered.

" **250 RYK,** that's as high as a Menos " Momo stated.

" Wait they're 46 now... now it's 72 ...220 ! " Hitsugaya panicked as he reads the reading.

" Impossible, i didn't think that many Menos can possibly exist in one area !" Momo replied.

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika are busy eating when they get the alert.

"Shit there's an entire army of Menos out there to kill !" Ikkaku smiled as he eats the soul candy and turns into his Shinigami as happy as a fat kid in a candy store

" Damn it, just when i was eating ! " Yumichika replied as he finishes his ramen and they go to the area.

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia are already in soul form rushing to fight the hollows at the city limits .

" Damn, it seems like we have an army of Menos coming here " Renji said to Rukia as he's wielding his Shikai.

" It seems you're already in Shikai form ? " Rukia asked.

" We're under **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印,_Soul-Limiting Symbo_l), in this state it's necessary to fight a Menos with Shikai otherwise it would take far longer to kill it " Renji explained to Rukia.

" Very well then, let's take them on together ! " Rukia replied as she releases her Shikai without the release command.

" Looks like you really are in the same level as me if you can release your Shikai so easily with without it's command " Renji stated.

" Well that's just another thing we share in common ! " Rukia replied as they go to city limits .

Meanwhile Uryū and Chad are in the Ferris Wheel with Mahana and Ryo when the two superhumans sense the Hollows powers.

" Crap,we got Menos trouble " Uryū whispered to Chad.

" There seems to be a lot of them ! " Chad stated.

" We can't do anything about right now. Unlike Shinigami, we can be seen and we can't afford to create unnecessary panic right now . Hopefully the Shinigami would be enough to deal with the problem. For now let's just pretend nothing is happening and act natural. When we get off this ride and the Shinigami need help, we'll aid them " Uryū explained to Chad.

" Right ! " Chad replied as the two of them stop whispering to each other.

" What's going on you guys ? " Mahana asked.

" What are you whispering about? " Ryo asked.

" Me and Chad were wondering were to take you out for dinner " Uryū answered.

" Right !" Chad replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime head out of the restaurant after having a fine dinner holding hands with each other.

" That was a great dinner !" Orihime said to Ichigo .

" Thanks ! " Ichigo replied.

Suddenly the two of them sense the Hollow.

" I'm sensing a ton of spiritual power from the city limits " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" That's not a good thing, maybe we should get back to the festival and regroup with the others remaining people. Knowing the Shinigami, they probably have Uryū and Chad on standby " Ichigo stated.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as they head out to the park again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

800 meters south of the city limit. One of the hollow crash down creating a dust cloud covering everything within a 10 foot radius. A little boy is playing soccer by himself when a hollow comes at the kid . The hollow bears resemblance to an armadillo. He has a brown fur covering his back while his legs are a light purple with a ring of brown near the feet. His Hollow mask has a large mouth with no other features present on it. The mask extends over his spine with spike protruding from it every few inches.

" RAWWAR ! " the hollow roared as it goes to eat the human child unable of it's existence despite being only being 5 feet from the Hollow but then Rangiku does a jumping slash attempting to cut the hollows head off but the hollow catches it with his teeth and uses it's spiritual power to negate the strike.

" What's with this Reiatsu ? This isn't a Hollow's Reiatsu, this is the power of an Arrancar " Rangiku said to herself as she's pushed back 20 feet away and she stands in the air " What are you ? Your Reiatsu is pretty weak for an Arrancar but much stronger than a normal hollow " Rangiku asked the Hollow.

" Beat it , don't mess with my meals woman ! " the Arrancar said to Rangiku.

" I see, so normal strike aren't enough to kill you huh ? Allow me to get serious then ,**Growl** **Haineko** (灰猫, _Ash Cat"_) " Rangiku chanted as she releases her Shikai and with the cloud of ash she manages to cut the hollow into many pieces and saves the boy.

Suddenly 5 more appear around Rangiku .

" Not bad, but what you killed was a clone of me !" the same Arrancar said to her as she's surrounded by 5 clones of him.

" I see, all those spiritual powers we were sensing on our phones were coming from clones of you " Rangiku stated.

" Very perceptive Shinigami but not even a Vice Captain can fight all of us at once !" the hollow replied as they all stand up and go to fight Rangiku.

One of them come at Rangiku with a right hook but Rangiku cuts that one's head off with a flick of the wrist of her Haineko and kills off two with Haineko. Rangiku is about to be ambushed by two Arrancar clones charging up a Cero from behind.

" Shit ! " Rangiku shouted as she's about to get shot.

" **Raise Your Head and Die Wabisuke **(侘助; _The Wretched One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he swings down his Shikai and decapitates the two Arrancars from behind.

" Izuru, you finally came . You're as slow as ever ! " Rangiku stated.

" Hey you got a head start on me ! " Izuru replied.

Suddenly more Arrancar clones come towards Izuru and Rangiku numbering at 20 .

" HAHAHAAH ! you can't stop us now ! " the Arrancar clones laughed as they all charge up Ceros in their mouths.

" This isn't good ! " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" Damn it ! " Izuru shouted as he covers Rangiku from behind as they're surrounded by the hollows in a circle.

" **Snap Tobiume Hidama Bōkō** (火球暴行 _Fireball Assault ) " _Momo chanted as she shoots a 10 fireballs within a 50 foot area which causes a series of explosions within a 100 foot radius taking out 10 Arrancar clones.

" **Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru. **_(_氷輪丸,_ "Ice Ring") " _Hitsugaya chanted as she shoot a massive dragon freezing everything within a 100 foot radius killing 10 Arrancars . Rangiku and Izuru dodged the assault using flashstep to move out of the way.

" Thanks for the save ! " Rangiku said to Hitsugaya .

" Let's not thank each other yet, we still got more of these things to kill ! " Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Keigo is with his date Michiru when Mizuho arrives at the scene outside the festival area

" Brother ! " Mizuho said to Keigo as she rushes to talk with Keigo.

" What are you doing here ? " Keigo asked.

" I heard from your friend Mizuiro that you finally have a girlfriend " Mizuho explained to her brother.

" Well,we're more friends than boyfriend and girlfriend at this point. We just hooked up with each other " Michiru replied.

" You're pretty cute , you'll make a cute wife " Mizuho said to the cute brown hair midget.

Suddenly one of the cloning Arrancars appear landing on the ground silently. Michiru and Mizuiro are unable to see the hollow but Keigo being implanted with some of Ichigo's spiritual power during the Bount arc and tries to warn the both of them.

" Sister , Michiru ! " Keigo shouted as he tries to alert them but they don't notice it.

" Why are you shouting ? " Mizuiro asked her brother only to get pushed out the way by Keigo who tackles her to narrowly avoid the crushing fist of the Arrancar.

" A human who can see me ? You must have quite alot of spiritual power " the Arrancar said to Keigo.

" Keigo ! Why did you tackle your sister ? That was mean of you " Michiru asked him.

" RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE !" Keigo screamed at Michiru.

" What are you talking about ? " Michiru asked only to picked up by the cloning Arrancars left hand while he grabs Keigo's sister with his right and hold them both in place within it's 12 foot high frame.

" PUT THEM DOWN " Keigo shouted as he picks up a baseball bat and try to smash the hollow on the head but the metal bat is easily destroyed. " SHIT ! "

" Pathetic human, you think that would be even remotely enough to hurt me ? "the Arrancar laughed at him

" Put them down, it's me you want right ? " Keigo asked the hollow as he has his hands out willing to sacrifice himself.

" Sacrificing yourself for your loved one, how noble but not really smart,i'll start by killing your sister first and eating you last " the Arrancar replied as he goes to eat Mizuho.

" I won't allow you ! " Keigo replied as he charges at the hollow but he's weighed down to the ground by his Reiatsu.

" It's feeble to resist me human . There's nothing you can do about it " the Arrancar laughed at him as Keigo struggles to get up.

" Michiru , Mizuho...NOOOOO!" Keigo shouted as he struggles to move as the Arrancar goes to eat Mizuiro.

Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika rush to where Keigo is at with Ikkaku struggling to get out of his Gigai.

" Why can't i get out ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" Oh shit! This glue i put on your wig glues souls into their Gigals " Yumichika answered after reading the fine print on the bottle.

" YOU IDIOT ! Fuck, now i have to force myself out " Ikkaku shouted as he struggles to get out his Gigai.

Meanwhile Mizuho wakes up and sees herself being lifted 10 feet above the ground while Michiru remains out cold and sees Keigo struggling to get back up.

" What's going on ? Why is Keigo on the ground and why are me and Michiru levitating in the air ? " Mizuho asked herself only to see a transparent blurry image of a hollow.

" Sister ! " Keigo shouted as he helplessly watches his sister about to get eaten .

"** Grow Hōzukimaru** (鬼灯丸, _Demon Light_)" Ikkaku shouted last second as he cuts the Arrancar in half with a single blow of his Shikai ,purifying the Hollow and freeing both Mizuho and Michiru who are caught by Yumichika.

" You guys saved them and my life ! THANK YOU ! " Keigo shouted in joy as he hugs Ikkaku but Ikkaku pushes him back.

" Get the two of them as far away as possible , let us handle these creatures " Ikkaku commanded.

" You don't have to tell me twice ! " Keigo replied as he manages to carry both Mizuho and Michiru away from the Hollow.

Ikkaku and Yumichika are then surrounded by 8 Arrancar clones.

" Not bad Shinigami, but let's see how well you do against more of us " the cloning Arrancar said to them.

" Finally, my boredom just got cured . Bring it on !" Ikkaku replied as he goes to fight the cloning Arrancars.

" Save some for me Ikkaku !" Yumichika replied as he releases his Shikai " **Bloom Fuji Kujaku** (藤孔雀, _Wisteria Peacoc_k)"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Izuru, Momo and Renji kill 3 of the clones only for more to appear. Izuru decapitates one with his Shikai, Momo sets one on fire with a single slash of her sword and Renji cuts one in half with his Shikai. All the Vice Captains are still using their limiters.

" More just keep appearing ! " Izuru said to Renji ,

" I know what you mean ! " Renji replied as he dodges a punch from one of the clones .

" These creatures are everywhere ! " Momo said to everyone as one of them charge at Momo only to be cut down by Hitsugaya's Shikai.

" There's no end to these things !" Hitsugaya stated.

Meanwhile Rangiku and Rukia are surrounded by 10 creatures at once .

" They're so many of these hollows ! " Rangiku said to Rukia.

" We'll just mow them down , one by one !" Rukia replied as the Arrancars come towards them .

" **Neko Rinbu** (猫輪舞, _"Cat Round Dance"_) " Rangiku chanted as she creates a small tornado. killing 5 hollows by herself.

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro** " Rukia chanted as she freezes 5 of the Hollows by herself.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya is fighting the Hollows by himself . Hitsugaya dodges a punch and cuts that Hollows left arm off and then stabs the clone Arrancar through the neck freezing it and killing it . Hitsugaya dodges 5 Balas from 5 Arrancars and then cuts them all down with a single fast slash.

" These damn creatures won't stay down " Hitsugaya said to the team .

" I know how you feel " Izuru replied as he dodges a jumping punch from one of the Cloning Arrancar only to weight down the creature with 8 taps with his Shikai then decapitates one of the Arrancars.

Izuru dodges a tackle attack from an Arrancar and cuts it in half with his Shikai then cuts two more hollows down with his Shikai and hits the last Arrancar attacking him with a baseball swing with the blunt edge of Wabisuke smashing the head of the clone splattering brain matter everywhere .

" These damn creatures won't stop reproducing ! " Renji shouted as he takes out 4 of the Arrancar clones with a single whip like swing.

" **Hadō # 48 .** **Harijōu** ( 針状雨 _Needle Rain_) " Momo chants as she shoots 750 needles at 4 Arrancar clones turning them into pincushions and killing them

45 more Arrancar clone appear to fight them .

" There's no end to them ! " Rangiku stated.

" I see, the enemy is stalling us so another stronger enemy can get to Ichigo and Orihime " Hitsugaya deducted.

" That makes sense why they would create endless clones " Izuru stated.

" We can't fight these things forever, eventually we're going to run out of Reiatsu and be swarmed as well as the whole city" Renji explained to everyone

" Any plans Captain Hitsugaya ? " Rukia asked.

" Rukia go and make sure Ichigo is safe, if things get too rough, Reni would back you up " Hitsugaya answered.

" Right ! " Rukia replied as she rushes to find Ichigo and Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime stare at the beautiful moonlight.

" What a beautiful starry sky ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" I know ! " Ichigo replied only to sense a very powerful Reiatsu coming from the sky.

"What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" It's a Hollow ! " Orihime answered .

The hollow crashes to the ground creating a massive 30 foot dust cloud . The smoke clears up to reveal an Arrancar with his entire mask left unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead. He also has fur all over his body and stands over 30 feet tall .

" Ichigo Kurosaki ! " the hollow said to him a he comes at Ichigo and Orihime .

" Crap it's a hollow ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Don't tell me that you forgotten all about me Ichigo " the hollow said to Ichigo as Ichigo then remembers him.

" It's you ...Grand Fisher ! What the hell happened to you ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Isn't it obvious, i'm an Arrancar now, i'm much stronger than before . I'm here to kill you for the pain you caused me " Grand Fisher shouted as he goes to punch Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the blow.

" Who's that Hollow Ichigo ? " Orihime asked him.

" He's the bastard who killed my mother! " Ichigo answered with anger in his tone .

" HAHAHAHAAHA ! You mean your little mother huh, she was especially delicious to eat , now that i'm back and stronger than ever,i'll finally devour your soul so you can join your mother " Grand Fisher stated as he goes attack Ichigo but Ichigo dodges it with Orihime.

" Shit! We need to call the others, at this rate i can't do anything to fight back " Ichigo said to Orihime as he holds on to his lovers hand.

" Ichigo, i never seen him this angry or sad before . I wish i can help out at this point but i have no powers either right now, we just need to run away for now " Orihime said to herself as they both run from the Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya district<strong>

2.5 miles northeast of Karakura Community Park. Rukia senses Ichigo and Orihime in danger.

" Ichigo and Orihime are in trouble, i'm sensing a Hollow with **600 RYK **" Rukia said to herself as she goes to turn westward to the park but then another dust cloud explosion occurs nearby .

An Arrancar emerges out that looks similar to a frog that wears a green fur coat with brown fur cuppings.

" I've found you ! " the Arrancar said to Rukia as he goes to punch her with his left hand but Rukia dodges the blow and appears behind him.

"**Hado # 33. Sokatsui **" Rukia chanted as she shoots a powerful blast of Reiatsu at the Arrancar but it doesn't even flinch.

" Is that all you got Rukia ? " the hollow laughed at her as he goes for another punch but Rukia dodges the strike as it smashes a hole into the ground.

" If blasting him with Kidō won't work then freezing it might do the job " Rukia said to herself as she dodges a double hammerfist strike from the Arrancar.

" I got you now Rukia !" the hollow shouted as he charges at her.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren** (次の舞・白漣, _Next Dance, White Ripple_) " Rukia chanted as she releases a massive wave of ice freezing the hollow in place " That should do it " Rukia said to herself as she's about to resheathe her sword but then the ice breaks and Reiatsu leaks out of it.

" **Leap and Explode La Rana** ( _Spanish for The Frog_ ) " the hollow chanted as he uses his Resurrección. The Hollow then has his mask break .

The Hollow then becomes a 20 foot for monster with bat wing bones on arms and webbed claws on hand and feet. His face resembles how he looked as a human with brown curly hair with mutton chops and a goatee . He maintains the green fur coat with brown fur cuppings.

" Impossible !That face, that appearance , how are you still alive ? " Rukia asked him.

" Shrieker has returned from the grave only far stronger than ever and now i'm one step closer to being a human again so i can murder more innocent people " the hollow laughed .

" How did you escape from Hell ? Last time i saw you, you were .. " Rukia questioned the mad hollow.

" It's true, i was slain...boy you have no idea the pain i went through " Shrieker stated as he thinks back to the past.

**Several Months ago**

**Shrieker's**** pov**

I remember the humiliation i suffered in the hands of that orange haired brat very well . I remember the last thing i felt before i was sent straight to hell was that arrogant brat holding my tongue .

" Here take you bomb back . What's wrong ? Aren't you going to detonate it now ? Go ahead , just do that thing you do with that tongue of yours. If you aren't going to use it then i might as well RIP IT FROM YOU ! " that brat shouted as he ripped out my tongue.

" AHHHRGH! MY TONGUE ! " i screamed in pain while the brat then swung his sword at me and managed to cut my head vertically in half spilling blood on the pavement . Then green energy emerges from the wound and then The Gates of Hell where summoned.

" Don't worry,those gates are from Hell . They came to take him away, not you . The Zanpakutō of a Shinigami can only cleanse spirits of the sins they committed as a Hollow. If the spirit committed heinous crimes as a Human, it will not be sent to Soul Society, but through the Gates of Hell " you explained to the Substitute brat as i was dragged to hell and then impaled with the blade of hell.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" How did you escape death and hell ? " Rukia questioned the Hollow.

" It was the Shinobi who brought me back to life " Shrieker answered.

" The Shinobi brought you back from the dead ? How's that even possible " Rukia questioned the Arrancar.

" I'm amazed myself how humans were capable of breaking the dimensional barrier myself but thanks to them and Sosuke Aizen's Hōgyoku, i'm much stronger than ever before and i'll use that power to crush you and all of Ichigo's friends " Shrieker explained to Rukia as Rukia is then surrounded by hundreds of small frog like hollows with glowing yellow eyes.

" Damn it , those are alot of frogs " Rukia said to the hollow.

" Get her !" Shrieker commanded his Hollow frogs as they pursue the black-haired Shinigami .

Rukia dodges the attacks of the frogs and dodges the attacking small fry.

" **Chorros** (_Spanish for Spouting _) " Shrieker chanted as he has all his creatures shoot leeches out of their heads to attach to anything they hit.

" I won't fall for that trick again " Rukia replied as she uses Shunpo to move out the way go on top of a tree.

" Take this** Ajuste Bomba Tenedor** (_Spanish for Tuning Fork Bomb ) " _Shrieker chanted as he vibrates his tuning fork-shaped tongue to cause the leeches his artillery fire explode creating a series of explosions . Rukia jumps on top of a building to avoid the bomb blasts only to see herself surrounded by hundreds of frogs .

" Shit ! " Rukia shouted as she's surrounded by the bombs.

" Die ! " Shrieker laughed as the building is leveled by a 200 foot radius explosion. Then a beam of light shoots out of the smoke

" **Gentei Kaijo** (限定解除,_Limiter Release_) " Rukia chanted as she releases her limiter while blocking to reduce the damage and fight at full power.

" What ? " Shrieker asked.

" All Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about 80% when they enter the Human World by use of a spiritual limit, represented by a seal called the **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印, _Soul-Limiting Symbol_), which resembles the symbol unique to their Division, in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while there. In extreme cases, where their full power is needed, they can request a limit release " Rukia explained to the Hollow.

" I see, i never recalled you being that powerful the last time we met " Shrieker stated.

" Don't underestimate me ! I had simply lost my power back then! Do you think an Mock Arrancar like you can seriously defeat a Vice Captain like me " Rukia replied.

" Don't confuse me for some mock Arrancar , i'm much stronger than that ! " Shrieker replied as he goes to fight Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Uryū and Chad are holding their dates hands when Two Arrancars crash the party while they're at line for the roller coaster. The dust cloud makes it seem like a bomb went off.

" Shit an explosion ! " Ryo shouted.

" We need to get out of here ! " Mahana replied as they both run away while Uryū and Chad run towards the Hollow.

All the people run around the park running from the explosion. Isshin and his family see the smoke and decide to split .

" Damn it, what the hell is going on ? " Isshin asked his daughters .

" It seems like another explosion !" Karin answered.

" You don't think that.. " Yuzu stated as she's then cut off by Isshin.

" No time to think girls, get in the car . I'll go and check if they're if they're people to heal up " Isshin replied as he puts the two of them in a car and goes for a first aid kit and a 9mm pistol .

" I didn't know you had a gun ? " Karin asked him.

" This i to keep my family safe in case anyone tries to hurt them " Isshin replied as he rushes to aid the citizens from a far away distance.

Back at the rollercoaster area, the two hollows emerge from the smoke . One of the Arrancars resembles a Gorilla with purple fur and massive muscles and another one resembles a Hedgehog with blue fur and a slender body .

" Are these guys Arrancar ? They look more like normal Hollows compared to the ones we fought a few weeks ago " Chad asked Uryū.

"What Kisuke told me about the Arrancars is that the group Grimmjow brought with him were a mixture of high Gillain and low Adjuchas class Arrancars. When a Menos Grande breaks it's mask and becomes an Arrancar, it usually takes on a human like form and it's power usually jumps from that of a 5th to 3th seat to that of a Vice Captain but only the most powerful class , the Vasto Lorde have a 100% chance of successfully taking on a true human form . When a normal Hollow or a large Hollow breaks it's mask on the other hand, there's a very large chance they look more like hollows and the more Hollow like they are, the less intelligent they are " Uryū explained to the tall Mexican only to see the ape like Hollow attack him but Uryū dodges the punch.

" Uryū ! " Chad stated only for the hedgehog Arrancar to try attacking Chad with his claws.

" That was unforgivable . Putting Goriraga aside, you dare to say that i ,Yamarashi, am of low intelligence ? That's absolutely unforgivable ! " the hedgehog Hollow shouted at Uryū.

" Shut ya face Yamarashi, don't make it sound like i'm dat only stupid one here ! Me smash you bad !" Goriraga replied as he's then caught off-guard by Uryū who uses a normal bow to shoot the Gorilla Hollow 5 times knocking the Hollow down .

" You idiot , you just proved you're just an ... " Yamarashi laughed at him only to get punched by Chad in the face and sent 120 feet away through a prize stand.

" You're right Uryū , these two aren't too bright " Chad said to Uryū.

" See what i mean ! " Uryū smugly replied.

Both Hollows get back up angry and then draw their large swords.

"** Smash 'eh Del Gorila**( _Spanish for Gorilla)_ " the brute Arrancar chanted as he becomes much more muscular and he grows a monkey tail. His mask shatters revealing a more human face with a Hollow mask jaw line similar to Yammy. He has peach skin on his head and a balding head with a ponytail with no hair on the top. He maintains his purple fur but it's more spiky, the Hollow stands at 43 feet tall.

" **Speed Up Puercoespín**( _Spanish for Porcupine_) " the smart Arrancar chanted as he becomes more slender and lankier becoming 20 feet tall. He gains razor-sharp spines all over his body. His Hollow mask now resembles that of a hedgehog with 3 distinctive spines on his back .

" Look like they're getting serious Chad ! " Uryū said to Chad as the ape like Hollow smashes the ground creating a 100 foot radius explosion.

" Damn , that Hollow is strong. We can't have them fight here, they're going to end up hurting or killing people " Uryū said to himself as he shoots arrows at the Arrancar to catch his attention .

Meanwhile Chad is hit by several spiky spines he blocked using the first form of his Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

" What do we want with human forms ? We were Aizen's very first Arrancars ever created, 100 years ago we were the very first Arrancars but we were casted aside by those more human Arrancars. We never stopped training our powers and we grew to the point we're even more powerful than the Espadas. Don't take us lightly " Yamarashi explained to Chad.

Uryū goes behind Chad and whispers in his ear .

" Chad, we can't use too much power here, let's drag them to the city limits and dispose of them there otherwise we risk a full-scale battle in a crowded area. Keep blasting them so they won't catch on " Uryū whispered to Chad.

" Right !" Chad replied as they both go running while gunning.

" Come back here ! " Goriraga shouted as he chases after Uryū swinging his fists trying to smash Uryū but Uryū dodges every punch.

" Take this ! " Chad shouted as he shoots a small energy blast from his fist but Yamarashi dodges the strike with ease .

" That attack is way too slow for my Sonído " Yamarashi stated as he fires more of his spines at Chad as he runs with Uryū eastward .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Momo uses **Bakudō #58. Kakushitsuijaku** (摑趾追雀, _Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) _to track the source of the clones while Hitsugaya and his team fight off the Arrancar Clones.

" Hitsugaya , i found the source of the Arrancar clones " Momo said to Hitsugaya.

" Where's the real one hiding ? " Hitsugaya asked as he cuts down one of the Arrancar clones with his Shikai.

" The target is 4 miles southwest of here within the Kasazuki district within the railway bridge area at the Karasu River " Momo explained to them.

" About time, they're too many of these creatures, if we kill the source of this problem,we don't have to deal with them anymore " Rangiku stated.

" Easier said than done !" Izuru replied.

" We got problems. Rukia has been ambushed by another Arrancar and Ichigo and Orihime are being pursued as we speak " Hitsugaya said to the team.

" Damn it , let me go and help them " Renji asked the captain .

" I'm afraid you guys aren't helping anyone out right now , not ever " the Cloning Arrancar said to them as the team is surrounded by hundreds of clones.

" Damn it, there hundreds of them " Renji said to Hitsugaya.

" Theres no end to them ! " Momo stated.

" We need to release Gentei Reiin or were done for " Rangiku said to her teammates

" Very well then, everyone ready ! " Hitsugaya said to his squad as he's about to release the limiters but then they heard the sound of gunshots and see Ururu firing multiple rockets from her rocket launcher that kills 13 Arrancar clones, Tessai smashes one of their heads off with his left palm while Jinta smashes one of them to pieces with his club and Kukaku throws a firework bomb that kills 15 of them with the explosion.

"Don't mind us , we're just here to do some cleanup work around here " Kisuke said to Team Hitsugaya.

" Are we ever glad to see you guys here ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" Leave the small fry to us, go and hunt down the monster causing this mess " Kisuke stated as one of the clones try to attack him .

" Fine, we'll leave the defense job to you ! " Hitsugaya replied as his team head to the cloning Arrancars location.

" I 'll go to help Ichigo ! " Renji said to Hitsugaya.

" Be careful Renji ! " Rangiku said to the red-haired Vice Captain.

" Right! I'll be careful ! " Renji replied as he rushes to aid Ichigo.

Meanwhile the team is surrounded by a horde of Arrancar clones.

"We got alot of Arrancars to fight, let's take them on team " Kisuke said to the team as they all begin to fight the Arrancar clone horde.

One of the Arrancars charge at Tessai but the muscular black Shinigami manages to easily dispatch the cloning Arrancar with a hammerfist strike. Tessai then grabs another Arrancar and bodyslams him through the ground .

" I haven't felt this alive in years ! " Tessai said to his friends as he suplexes one of the Arrancars smashing his head open and then dropkicks the other one splitting it in half.

" Time to score a homerun ! " Jinta shouted as he smashes 10 Arrancars with his heavy metal club.

25 Hollows come charging at Kukaku trying to eat her but the busty Shinigami fights back.

" Take this ! " Kukaku shouted as she surrounds her fist with yellow energy and punches the ground creating a massive 300 foot radius explosion leveling several hundred trees and kills 15 Arrancars with ease.

" Time for me to get serious **Zurekeisei **(ずれを形成_Shapeshift_ ) " Cloud chanted as he transforms into Renji " **Roar Zabimaru **" Cloud chanted as he swings his whip around and disposes of 6 Arrancars at once. 6 clones come at Cloud .

" **Sakushi **( 錯視 _Illusion_ ) " Ririn chanted as she stuns 6 of the clones with illusions and then draws out a dagger and goes to stab each of them in the throats and kill all 6 of them that way. 6 Arrancar clones then try sneaking up on Ririn but Nova gets between them.

" **Kyūshū Boido** (吸収ボイド _Absorption Void ) " _Nova chanted as he uses a wormhole to suck in and erase 6 clones from existence.

" Good job guys, Tessai make sure no one is hurt " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Where are you going ? " Tessai asked.

" Going to attend to some more important matters, besides you guys have this handled without me " Kisuke answered as he walks away from the battle site.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tsubakidai district<strong>

Orihime and Ichigo run for their lives from Grand Fisher.

" Damn why aren't anyone coming to save us ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" There are too many Hollows attacking at once !" Orihime answered.

" Why do you run, Ichigo Kurosaki ? Change into your Shinigami form immediately " Grand Fisher shouted as he punches the ground knocking Ichigo back 20 feet into a tree within Tsubakidai Park.

" Damn it , i can't fight back ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" Say your prayers Ichigo ! " Grand Fisher shouted as he goes to punch Ichigo with a finishing blow but Orihime pushes him out of the way hits Grand Fisher with a lead pipe pushing him back a bit.

" Ichigo are you alright ? " Orihime asked him holding the lead pipe.

" I'm fine Orihime, thanks for saving me back there " Ichigo answered.

" Ichigo, i don't want to have to do this but it seems others are busy . Quick turn into your Shinigami form " Orihime said to Ichigo .

" I can't , my body needs to recover and besides i have nothing to transform into my Shinigami state " Ichigo stated.

" Take this ! " Orihime replied as she throws a mod soul candy at Ichigo and he catches it.

" Where did you get Kon from ? " Ichigo asked.

" I kept in in case of the enemy would come after us , now quick take it " Orihime shouted only to get punched down by Grand Fisher.

" I remember you , you're that little girl who i tired to eat 5 years ago aren't you ? " Grand Fisher asked Orihime.

" What are you talking about ? " Orihime questioned the Arrancar barely able to move.

" I forgot, you weren't spiritually aware when i killed your brother " Grand Fisher answered.

" What are you talking about ? My brother died in a car accident " Orihime stated.

" That's what the humans think , allow me to explain . I sensed a strong spiritual power coming from you and i went after you. It was during a school day when you were still 12 when i came to eat your soul but your brother got in the way " Grand Fisher explained to Orihime.

" My brother could see spirits ? " Orihime asked him.

" Barely , he only saw a blurry image of me . I almost had your soul but before i can get to you, the Shinigami came and were already on pursue. There was nothing they could do to save your brother even with healing Kido so they labeled him deceased, they manipulated your memories to make it seem you died of a car accident. HAHAAHAHAHAHA ! " Grand Fisher laughed at Orihime.

" You bastard ! " Orihime shouted struggling to move.

" That wasn't the last time i saw your brother through. Not long ago, i was the one who turned him into a Hollow just to see you suffer along with him. It was hilarious to see you two united in such sweet agony " Grand Fisher explained to Orihime.

" Damn you, he was the only person in my life and you're the one who not only took him from me but made him into a monster and hand him try to kill him . Why ? " Orihime asked with tears in her eyes.

" I guess i should finish the job so you can finally unite with your precious brother in the afterlife " Grand Fisher shouted as he goes to eat Orihime but Ichigo comes between them and slashes the Arrancar across the chest with his Shikai.

" You bastard! Ruining my life wasn't enough for you ? You also ruined Orihime's life . You killed the only person she had as a family , you ruined her life and my life and now i'm finally going to get payback on you . I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER !" Ichigo shouted as he charges at Grand Fisher.

" So you finally chosen to fight ? Allow me to do the honors and fight you with my new power " Grand Fisher shouted as he breaks his mask and grows up to 60 feet tall . He grows greatly in size, with horns jutting out from his shoulders. His face becomes more humanoid and gains a tan skin tone with a hollow mask jawbone, he has red eyeliner around his eyes going up to his bald forehead. Grand Fisher has a Zanpakutō about the size of a 4 story building with a rectangular tsuba behind him and his massive fur coat.

" What the hell ? You've gotten even bigger . You're as big as a Menos Grande " Ichigo stated.

" Menos ? Don't compare me to these weaklings, no i'm an Arrancar " Grand Fisher replied.

" No offense but you don't seem very powerful , hell i fought much tougher Arrancars but that doesn't matter. I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for everything you done to me, Orihime and all the victims you claimed in the last 54 years " Ichigo shouted.

" You're a fool to challenge me with that small-sword " Grand Fisher taunted as he slowly draws out his Zanpakutō.

" That sword of his, it's huge ! " Orihime stated.

" The size of a Zanpakutō equals the power of one's spiritual energy . It's obvious that little blade of yours can't never defeat my blade " Grand Fisher shouted.

" I don't care how big that blade of yours is, i won't need my Bankai to rip you apart " Ichigo replied as he dashes at Grand Fisher " I can't use my Bankai in my condition, Hollow Ichigo might try to take me over again and besides i want to make him suffer " Ichigo said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kasazuki district<strong>

Team Hitsugaya arrive at the parkside near the railway bridge area at the Karasu River where they encounter the leader of the Cloning Arrancar army.

"Looks like you Shinigami arrived to fight me ! " the Cloning Arrancar said to them as he towers 25 feet high and has large arms with long claws. His mask opens up revealing a face with dark eyes. The mask has long protrusions coming out the side and three orange tufts arising from the top. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest, it looks like two holes that are fused together.

" So you're the one who's creating all these clones, for what purpose ? " Hitsugaya asked the clone leader.

" Why do you sense it for yourself ? " the Cloning Arrancar answered as everyone senses Ichigo's spiritual power .

" What the hell ? " Rangiku asked .

" It's Ichigo , why is he in Shinigami form ? " Izuru asked.

" That idiot, what are you Arrancars up to ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" We came for Ichigo Kurosaki, we plan to trigger that Inner Hollow in him so he can help us create the King's key " the Cloning Arrancar explained to the Captain.

" I see, you plan to use that Inner Hollow to destroy the city ? Do you think you would succeed with a Captain here in the World of the Living ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" Yes because you're at a serious disadvantage against my infinite army of clones ,you stand no chance " the Cloning Arrancar replied as he draws his sword and goes to attack Rangiku but Rangiku manage to block the attack .

" **Gentei Kaijo** (限定解除,_Limiter Release_) " Rangiku chanted as she releases her limiter.

" **Gentei Kaijo** (限定解除,_Limiter Release_) " Izuru chanted as he releases his limiter.

" **Gentei Kaijo** (限定解除,_Limiter Release_) " Momo chanted as she releases her limiter.

" You guys fight the monster, i'll go save Ichigo " Hitsugaya stated as he jumps up and goes to help Ichigo but then he's surrounded by hundreds of Arrancar clones.

" Going somewhere little kid ? " one of the clones asked the kid.

" I'm not a kid, i'm a Captain " Hitsugaya answered as he goes to maul down the clones.

Meanwhile Rangiku manages to condense her Shikai and then clashes attacks with the Cloning Arrancar . Rangiku dodges a vertical slash from the Arrancar and then see Izuru in front of him .

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke **(侘助; _The Wretched One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he swings down his Shikai knocking back the Arrancars Zanpakuto. Rangiku then appears behind him and scatter her Haineko to cut up his back.

" Too slow! " Rangiku shouted .

" ARRGH ! Bitch !" the Cloning Arrancar shouted as he goes to cut down Rangiku but Izuru blocks the strikes.

" What strength ! " Izuru said to himself as he feels the force of the Arrancars blows and is pushed into the air where the Arrancar then clashes with the Arrancar 20 times with his Shikai which causes Izuru's hand to bleed.

" Is that all you got ? " the cloning Arrancar taunted as he charges right at the Blonde haired Vice Captain.

" **Hadō # 4 . Byakurai** (白雷, _White_ _Lightning_) " Momo chanted as she pushes back the Arrancar 30 feet away with her finger blast.

" Why you little bitch ? " the cloning Arrancar shouted as he goes to attack only for his blade to get weighed down and he drops from the sky landing with tremendous force .

" Wabisuke doubles its weight of anything it touches, you hit my blade 20 times and now your sword is far too heavy to wield " Izuru explained to the Arrancar .

" DAMN YOU ! " the cloning Arrancar shouted as it struggles to get up.

" Time to end this ! " Rangiku said to the Arrancar as she goes to kill the Arrancar.

" Oh no you don't ! " the Arrancar replied as he gets up and jumps into a dimensional barrier to evade the strike.

" He escaped my Wabisuke , he's tough !" Izuru stated.

" You guys can't kill me. As long i'm in this subspace , i can hide within a small pocket dimension to mask my spiritual power while maintaining the clones, making it impossible to kill me. Behold my clone army " the Cloning Arrancar explained to the group as they're all surrounded by thousands of clones.

" Damn it , more clones ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" This is really turning into a shitty day ! " Rangiku responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Isshin in Shinigami form meets up with Kisuke and Ryūken at the park where people have evacuated and police are searching for people who planted bombs around the area.

" That Gigal injector disguised as a Gun worked like a charm Kisuke " Isshin said to Kisuke.

" So how are the kids doing ? " Kisuke asked.

" Fine, they're asleep thanks to the special barrier you put in the car. As long as no Captain level spiritual power comes near them,they shouldn't worry about it breaking and the car comes with convenient memory eraser and replacements all thanks to you " Isshin explained to Kisuke.

" This is no time to be praising each other, we must find the Shinobi responsible for this mess " Ryūken said to the two.

Suddenly one of the gems start to glow .

" It's glowing and vibrating ! " Kisuke stated.

" That mean we found the person responsible for this mess ! " Ryūken replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Ikkaku and Yumichika are protecting Keigo from a swarm of Arrancar clones. Ikkaku cuts down one of them with his Shikai.

" This is more like it ! " Ikkaku shouted as he then smashes another one with his Shikai.

Yumichika dodges a volley of punches from one of the Arrancars and then cuts it down with his Shikai.

" You can't hit me with such slow attacks ! " Yumichika arrogantly mocked as he leaps over a charging Arrancar and cuts it in half.

" **Enchō Goku Suiryoku **( 延長極推力 _Extending Pole Thrust_ ) " Ikkaku chanted as he extends his Shikai 15 feet through 4 Arrancar clones .

Ikkaku then does 20 fast lunging punches within 4 seconds which then Ikkaku countered by taking off the head of the cloning Arrancar.

" **Mōda #** **8 Haganefū** (鋼風_Steel Wind_)" Yumichika chanted as he moves his sword in a 180° arc and releases a powerful shockwave that cuts down 5 Arrancar easily.

" **Mōda # 11 Bōkō Hiyaku **(暴行の飛躍_Leaping Assault)" _Ikkaku chanted as he comes down with a downward slash that creates a shockwave all around him causing a cutting wave that destroys 20 parked cars and kills 10 Arrancars with ease.

" Hey careful guys, are you trying to level the city ? You almost killed me there " Keigo shouted at them as he struggles to run carrying two people with him.

" Yeah Ikkaku, could you have created the shockwave in the air so we avoid damaging the world of the living ? " Yumichika asked Ikkaku.

" Sorry, i just don't know my own strength ! " Ikkaku replied as he cuts down two more Arrancars.

" Keep the destruction to a minimum, this isn't Konoha ! " Yumichika stated as he cuts down 3 Arrancars with his Shikai blades.

" **Grow Hozkimaru** " Ikkaku shouted as he takes out 6 Arrancars at once extending his blade.

" **Usugiri# 4** **Yūgana chōyaku suraisu **(優雅な跳躍スライス_Graceful Leaping Slice_) " Yumichika chanted as he does an elegant leaping slice towards 4 Arrancars killing them.

Keigo rushes away from the action when he's surrounded by 11 Arrancar clones.

" Shit ! " Keigo shouted however Ikkaku and Yumichika use Shunpo to catch up and cut down the remaining horde around Keigo.

" How much further to your house ? " Ikkaku asked.

" Just one more mile ! " Keigo answered .

" Your pretty fast for a human , good thing given these Arrancars would of devoured you in a second " Ikkaku stated.

" Don't scare me like that ! " Keigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Tessai and his group kill off as many Arrancar clones as possible using their powers around the city limit.

" **Raiba** (雷牙_Lightning Fangs_ ) Tessai chanted as he summons a wave of lightning that kills off 59 clones while controlling it enough so it doesn't level the surrounding area.

"** Jinta Homerun **" Jinta chanted as he hits one of the Arrancars and the Arrancar hits 11 other Arrancars killing of them as if they were bowling pins hit by a bowling ball.

" **Senren Bakusatsu Taihō** (千連魄殺大砲, _Thousand Soul-Killing Cannon_) " Ururu chanted as she fires a barrage of rockets which kill off 10 Arrancars .

" **Hakuda# 13. Bakuhatsu panchi**(爆発パンチ_Exploding Punch_) " Kukaku chanted as she kills 17 cloning Arrancars with a single explosive punch.

" **Roar Zabimaru **" Cloud chanted as he swings his whip around and disposes of 24 Arrancars at once.

" **Sakushi **( 錯視 _Illusion_ ) " Ririn chanted as she stuns 15 of the clones with illusions and then draws out a dagger and goes to stab each of them in the throats and kill all 15 of them that way.

" **Kyūshū Boido** (吸収ボイド _Absorption Void ) " _Nova chanted as he uses a wormhole to suck in and erase 27 clones from existence.

Kukaku is surrounded by 10 Arrancars looking at her.

"_Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" _Kukaku chanted using incantation for her Kidō.

" What a delicious looking soul, let's eat her ! " the clones said to each other as they charge at Kukaku.

" Eat this! **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear ) " _Kukaku chanted as she vaporizes all 10 attackers with her powerful lightning blast.

Meanwhile Ururu is scratched by one of the Arrancar clones claws and she enters Genocide Mode.

" Danger everywhere ! " Ururu said in a trance like stance as she gains a supersonic speed increase and she effortlessly kills one of the clones with a single kick shattering it's skull into pieces.

" Damn, that little girl is scary ! " one of the Arrancar clones stated as they try to block her attack but Ururu easily punches through one of the blocking clones arms and impales through their chest killing them.

" Must stop all dangers ! " Ururu robotically stated as she kills 14 Arrancars with a series of powerful punches and kicks .

Meanwhile 9 Arrancar surround Jinta who is worn out fighting the Arrancars with his heavy club .

" Look like that kid reached his limit !" one of the Arrancar clones asked him.

" Indeed he's just a human after all ! " another Arrancar clone snickered.

" You guys think i'm done because i'm human huh ? How about you say hello to my little friend " Jinta replied as he pulls out a weapon resembling a raygun.

" And what do you plan to do with that toy? Guns don't kill Hollows much less Arrancars " one of the Arrancars laughed.

" Maybe not normal gun but this isn't a normal gun, this is the **Jinta Double Barrel Express** " Jinta replied as he shoots a Reiatsu bullet killing one of the Arrancars vaporizing them.

" What ? " one of the Arrancars asked.

" This is a special modified Kido Gun that converts my Reiatsu into bullets. This gun concentrates my Reiatsu to the point i can kill even lieutenant level Shinigami with this weapon. You mock Arrancars stand no chance " Jinta explained to them as he fires 9 shots in 9 seconds.

Jinta then sees 6 more Arrancars use Sonído to get behind him and the Arrancar clones fire Balas at the kid but Tessai stands in the way and the Balas do no damage to the shopkeeper.

" Impossible,not even a scratch !" one of the Arrancar clones said shocked to see Tessai unfazed.

" You messed with the wrong person ! " Tessai replied as he charges at the Arrancar clones as he takes out one of them with a clothesline and then grabs another one and crushes his head with just his right palm. Tessai then grabs another Arrancar and does a neckbreaker move destroying the Arrancars neck and decapitating it ,Tessai then does a big boot that kicks off the fourth clones head off then does a double DDT killing the other two.

Ririn,Cloud and Nova are worn out fighting the Arrancar clone and are at their limit .

" There's no end to these things ! " Ririn stated.

" We can't fight them forever ! " Cloud whined.

" We already used up too much Reiatsu !" Nova stated.

" Then stand down ,you guys weren't designed for draw out combat " Kukaku commanded.

" Right !" the Bount sensors replied.

" Jinta, Ururu , keep up the offensive .We can use some of your abilities right now " Kukaku stated.

" No problem ! " Jinta replied cocking his special gun.

" Okay ! " Ururu responded by nodding her head.

" I guess it's time i used my Zanpakutō, it's been awhile since it's been put to good use " Kukaku said to the gang as she draws out her sword which resembles an ordinary katana. It has a pale orange hilt and a rectangular tsuba, the corners of which curve upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kinogaya district<strong>

1 mile southeast of Kisuke's shop. Uryū and Chad stop to fight the Arrancars briefly . Chad is dodging spine shots from the hedgehog Arrancar.

" Damn it , he's too fast ! " Chad said to himself as he fires another blast at the Arrancar but it misses the speedy Arrancar.

" You're too slow! " Yamatashi mocked as it fires more spines from it's body which forces Chad to block again.

Meanwhile Uryū is dodging attacks from powerful brute known as Goriraga.

" Get back here ! " Goriraga roared as he charges up Reiatsu around his fists and smashes the ground creating a shockwave.

" I see, and here i thought he was using just raw strength, he's concentrating Reiatsu into his hands increasing the lethally of his strikes . I can't construct my weapon as long as he continues to disrupt spiritual energy like this . I need to get my distance but his size allows him to cover distances easier despite being slower than me " Uryū said to himself.

Meanwhile Chad is barely dodging Yamatashi's attacks .

" This guy moves too slow, he can never keep up with my Sonído . Their fighting abilities are easy to measure. The muscular one has power but his speed is poor and the slender one is fast but lacks the power to do any real damage, it's time we finish this " Yamatashi said to himself as he goes to finish off Chad but Uryū gets in the way.

" So ya finally given up ? Time for Goriraga to pound you ! " Goriraga shouted as he goes to pound Uryū only to get punched in the face by Chad.

" Over here ! " Chad stated as he sends the Arrancar flying 20 feet away into the ground.

" My my, compatibility is always important ,time to pit power against power and speed against speed " Uryū stated as he's still using his normal **Kojaku** (弧雀, _Arc sparrow_) he used at the start of the series.

" RAGGWARH ! " Goriraga roared as he goes to punch Chad but Chad blocks his punch easily using the base form of Brazo Derecha de Gigante he used at the start of the series .

" Is that all you got ? Too bad, i was hoping you'll be stronger " Chad stated as he easily throws the Arrancar 20 feet away.

Meanwhile Yamatashi is running circles around Uryū.

" You can't hope to catch me human, i move at the speed of sound " Yamatashi arrogantly taunted only to see Uryū in front of him.

" So that's an Arrancar's Sonído. ? You're just not fast enough " Uryū replied.

" Impossible, he's just a human . How can he keep up with the speed of my Sonído ? " Yamatashi said to himself.

" Oh that's right ? I forgot to inform you that i'm not an ordinary human , i'm a Quincy but given i can see you should've figured out i wasn't an ordinary human , guess you really do have subhuman intelligence " Uryū explained to the Arrancar while berating him.

" Shut up ! Even if you can keep up with my Sonído, you can't keep up with this attack **Acelerar** ( _Spanish for Speed Up_ ) " Yamatashi chanted as he curls up into a ball and spins around really fast and then comes at Uryū at the speed of a jet fighter .

" I see, you're planning on increasing your speed. How noble but also useless " Uryū smirked as he takes out his bow "**Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc sparrow of the silver peak_) " Uryū chanted as he fires 1,200 shots killing the Arrancar with ease.

" NOOOO! " Yamatashi screamed as he falls to the ground with holes all over the Arrancars body.

Meanwhile Chad's opponent , Goriraga gets back up and goes to attack Chad.

" ME SMASH YOU ! " Goriraga chanted as he bangs his chest like an ape increasing his muscle mass by 200% and then does a sonic clap creating a 300 foot radius explosion

Chad emerges in his second form of his Brazo Derecha de Gigante

" **Brazo Derecha de Gigante Segunda Liberación** (_Spanish for Right Arm of the Giant :Second Release) "_ Chad chanted as he surges with immense spiritual power.

" WHAT ! " Goriaga shouted.

" Sorry Arrancar but i fought those who can use Reiatsu enhanced strength far better than you can . I'm guessing that last attack was all you got,what a pity. I hate finishing off weak enemies but i can't afford to allow you guys to destroy our town " Chad aid to the Hollow as he goes to punch the ape Arrancar.

" RAWWRGH ! " Goriaga roared as the Arrancar throws his last punch but Chad's fist easily splits the Arrancar's right arm in half and them punches the Arrancar shattering his head like a melon blasting it's brain matter, bone fragments and teeth everywhere killing it before it evaporates.

" That takes care of them ! " Uryū said to the tall Mexican.

" Yep ! " Chad replied.

Suddenly they sense a massive spiritual power from a far distance .

" That's Ichigo's the hell is that idiot doing in soul form ? " Uryū asked the Arrancar.

" We need to go and help him ! " Chad answered only to be surrounded by more Arrancar clones.

" You guys aren't going anywhere! " the Arrancar clones said to Uryū and Chad .

" We're going to have a difficult time fighting through all these Arrancar clones " Uryū stated.

" I'm ready for anything ! " Chad replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

1 mile next to the Mitsumiya district, Renji sense Rukia in trouble and is now conflicted whether to save Rukia or save Ichigo.

" Rukia is in trouble , her opponent has **12,000 RYK. **I got to save her first before anything else " Renji said to himself as he goes to save Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya district<strong>

Shrieker is starting to overpower Rukia in her full power Shikai state. Rukia is amazed of how fast and powerful Shrieker has become. Rukia dodges a punch from Shrieker which almost hits her by a few inches , she also evades a right uppercut from Shrieker and then blocks the third punch with her Shikai then she jumps over the frog Arrancars right arm and cuts Shrieker's face while he tries to evade.

" Not bad ! " Shrieker said to Rukia as he has a slight cut on his left cheek.

" Not i got you ! " Rukia shouted as she does a two-handed slash to cut his face but the Arrancar uses his left Arm wing to block the strike .

" My wings can't be cut by the likes of you ! " Shrieker stated as he kicks Rukia in the stomach and then does a double hammerfist strike sending the woman flying back down to the ground but Rukia does a handstand breaking the fall and sees a ton of small Hollow bombs around her as they spit leeches at her.

" What the hell ? " Rukia asked .

" DIE ! " Shrieker shouted.

" Too slow!**Some no mai, Tsukishiro** "Rukia chanted as she uses her powerful ice beam to freeze all the exploding Hollow frogs " That takes care of his clones " Rukia said to herself only to see more leeches.

" I got you **Ajuste Bomba Tenedor** (_Spanish for Tuning Fork Bomb ) " _Shrieker chanted as he vibrates his tuning fork-shaped tongue to cause the leeches his artillery fire explode creating a series of explosions causing Rukia to fall into the ground of a vacant lot .

" How is that possible ? I didn't even sense the presence of any of his other clones. Where did those bombs come from ? " Rukia asked herself only to see Grand Fisher flying about her.

" What's the matter ? Aren't you going to run away ? " Grand Fisher asked Rukia .

" I won't run away **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she fires a massive icewave freezing Grand Fisher "I did it " Rukia cheerfully stated only to see Shrieker break out using a Reiatsu wave around his body and then uses Sonído to appear behind Rukia.

" Was that all you got ? " Shrieker asked mocking the petite Shinigami as he punches her in the back.

" It can't be, his power and speed are on a completely different level. How can a mock Arrancar be this powerful ? " Rukia asked herself as she falls to the ground again and is then grabbed by Shrieker.

" You're probably wondering how a mere Hollow could become so strong with Hollowfication ? I trained in hell for a while, i made myself more powerful than a normal Hollow before i was brought back from the dead. Combined with that, i'm almost untouchable . HAHAHAHAH ! " Shrieker explained to Rukia.

" Damn it , that explains how your so powerful " Rukia stated.

" Now time to die !" Shrieker replied as he charges up a Cero in his left hand while holding Rukia in his right hand.

" **Gentei Kaijo Roar Zabimaru** " Renji chanted as he releases his limiter and knocks Shrieker back freeing Rukia from his grip and catching her.

" Renji ! " Rukia said to her lover.

" Are you alright, Rukia ? " Renji asked the black-haired Shinigami.

" Why are you here ? Aren't you suppose to help Ichigo out ? " Rukia asked the redhead Shinigami.

" I can ask you the same question " Renji answered with a smirk.

" He's very tough , be careful ! " Rukia stated.

" Don't worry , we'll kick his ass together !" Renji replied as he faces his opponent.

" You bastard don't interpret me when i was just having some fun **Baluma Pistola **(_Spanish for Leech Gun ) " _Shrieker chanted as he fires 20 shots per second with exploding leeches sticking to anything they hit causing Rukia and Renji to go on the evasive .

" Shit he can fire explosive bullets ? " Renji asked Rukia.

" Those are his explosive leeches , be careful,they do some serious damage " Rukia answered as she evades the explosive rounds.

" You guys can't evade my attacks ! " Shrieker shouted as he fires more exploding leeches at them.

" This guy is going to blow up everything within the whole neighborhood if we don't stop him " Rukia stated as Shriker appears behind her.

" Rukia watch out ! " Renji shouted as he goes to protect Rukia from a punch from Shrieker with his Shikai but his Shikai breaks into pieces and he's grabbed by the Hollow.

" Get outta my way ! " Shrieker shouted as he throws Renji into a building wall and then fire 50 leeches at Renji.

" Shit ! " Renji shouted as a massive 300 foot radius explosion occurs .

" HAHAHAHA ! One Soul Reaper down! One more to go " Shrieker stated as he focuses on Rukia.

" Shit !Renji! " Rukia shouted only to see Grand Fisher aim both hands at her.

" Die! **Baluma Pistola **(_Spanish for Leech Gun ) " _Shrieker chanted as he fires 40 rounds per second at Rukia for 10 seconds causing a massive explosion.

The smoke clears up to reveal Renji released his Bankai and has coiled himself with Rukia with his Bankai.

" **Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru **" Renji chanted as he smacks the Arrancar with his Bankai pushing him 330 feet in the air .

" I see, you have a Bankai huh ? Well in that case , let show you my strongest attack " Shrieker shouted as he pukes out a very large leech from his mouth

" What the hell is that ? " Rukia asked Renji.

" I don't know but we can't have that drop here " Renji answered.

"** Baluma Bomba **(_Spanish for Leech Bomb ) " Shrieker_ chanted as he spits out a large exploding leech at Renji.

" **Hikōtsu Taihō **" Renji chanted as he pushes back the leech however hiker manages to keep the leech from hitting him back with all his strength.

" Time to help out **Bankai : Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime**( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she releases her Bankai and leaps behind Shrieker while he's in the air .

" Impossible, they both now Bankai ? They're just Vice Captains ! " Shrieker said to himself .

" **Shiro no Tsuki no Sakeme**(白の月の裂け目_White Moon Rift_) " Rukia chanted as she slashes Shrieker point-blank range causing the leech bomb to prematurely detonate while leaving a gash on his back that then freezes his body

" Shit ! " Shrieker shouted as Renji's blast comes towards him.

" You're finished !" Renji shouted as the energy beam destroys Shrieker while he's in the sky.

" ARRRGGHGH ! " Shrieker shouted as he's vaporized by the blast and then a portal opens up sending his remains right back to hell.

" Go straight back to hell Arrancar !" Rukia said to the group when they both sense a wave of Arrancar clones heading to the main city.

" We got problems of our own right now !" Renji stated.

" We need to take them out or Karakura Town is done for ! " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tsubakidai Park<strong>

Ichigo and Grand Fisher fight each other with Grand Fisher clashing his massive sword against Ichigo's Zangetsu. Ichigo pushes back the Arrancar's sword and goes for a decapitating slash but the hamster Arrancar evades the attack and goes to cut Ichigo pushing Ichigo back.

" Orihime's holding her own against him,i never saw Orihime this mad before . he's like a completely different person when she's fighting right now " Ichigo said to himself as he blocks 5 slashes from the Arrancar.

" Your strength is still feeble compared to me !" Grand Fisher shouted as he punches Orihime away with his free hand and then goes to slash Ichigo. " Now Die Ichigo Kurosaki " Grand Fisher shouted as Ichigo is getting healed up only for Orihime to use high-speed movement .

" You're not hurting Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted as she uppercuts Grand Fisher knocking him into the air.

" I'm going to finally kill you for what you've done to me ,my family and even Orihime's family " Ichigo shouted as he pushes back Grand Fisher into 5 trees.

" You mean the time i dined on your mother's soul or the time i dined on Orihime's brother's soul ? " Grand Fisher mocked Ichigo.

" You bastard ! " Ichigo replied as he dashes at the nasty hamster Arrancar and goes to slash him across the face but Grand Fisher uses Sonído to attempt to slash Ichigo from behind but Ichigo blocks the attack.

" Not bad , your reflexes have improved ! " Grand Fisher stated .

" Shut up ! I'm getting tired of hearing you talk !" Ichigo replied as he goes to slash the Arrancar but Grand Fisher appears behind him.

" You're still brash and easily to anger as always. Your thinking and mentally is going to get you killed if you're not careful " Grand Fisher said to the orange haired Shinigami as he blocks the strike.

Meanwhile Orihime watches Ichigo fight Grand Fisher .

" Ichigo, that monster caused us everything . Please avenge my brother who was turned into a monster and please avenge your mother killed by that monster " Orihime said to herself as she prays for Ichigo to win.

" Enough games, it ends here Grand Fisher, **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he swings his sword in intense anger as he created a massive blast of energy that knocks down the massive Hollow into the ground.

" Damn you ! " Grand Fisher shouted as he gets back up with a large gash across his chest.

" What's going on ? He should of been killed by that attack . Am i losing Reiatsu ? " Ichigo said to himself .

" Not bad Ichigo but tell me, was that all you got ? " Grand Fisher asked the Shinigami.

" Hardly ! " Ichigo answered as he charges at the Arrancar with his sword but Grand Fisher dodged it.

" What's wrong Ichigo ? Are you getting slower on me ? " Grand Fisher questioned the orange haired Shinigami.

" Hardly ! " Ichigo answered as he swings his sword creating a dust cloud blinding the Arrancar and then jumps up to slash Grand Fisher across the head.

" Too slow ! " Grand Fisher replied as he sidesteps from Ichigo dodging the attack.

" Damn ! He's dodging me like i was nothing !" Ichigo said to himself as he goes to attack Grand Fisher as he dodges a punch from Grand Fisher and a sword swing but he's hit back by the shockwave from Grand Fishers sword.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted .

" Damn it ! I have no spiritual power left , i still didn't fully recover from the battle with Naruto .Where are the others ? " Ichigo said to himself.

" **_ICHIGO! Allow me to lend you my power, it's clear you're not strong enough to handle even a lowly Arrancar _**_" _Hollow Ichigo said to his human counterpart.

" I don't need your power, i can handle this myself " Ichigo stated as he holds his face trying to suppress his Hollow.

" Look at you Ichigo, you can't save anyone of your friends " Hollow Ichigo stated.

" Damn it ...not now ! " Ichigo said to himself as Grand Fisher appears next to him and punches Ichigo into the ground.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted as she rushes towards the teen .

" STAY BACK ORIHIME ! " Ichigo shouted trying to warn her only to get slapped back into the ground.

" Damn it not again ! This is no different from the time those Arrancars came here " Orihime said to herself as she thinks back to the past.

**3 1/2 weeks ago**

**Orihime's pov**

I remembered when the Arrancars came to Karakura Town looking for . The Arrancar known as Yammy used his powers to eat hundreds of souls . Me and Chad we're the first come there and we saved Tatsuki from the Arrancars assault. Chad blocked the kick with his armored arm and right away i knew we're in trouble just by the way his arm was shaking from the impact of his foot and the nervous look on his face.

" Orihime , listen Tatsuki and leave ! " Chad said to me as i was healing Tatsuki.

" Ulquorria is that guy one of them ? " Yammy asked the other Espada.

" You should be able to tell in one glance that this guy is trash ! " Ulquorria answered.

" I see ! " the Arrancar brute stated as Chad prepared to fight him.

The battle only lasted 3 seconds for Yammy's strength easily tanked Chad's and he ripped Chad's arm into 3 pieces . I rushed to his aid to help him .

" Chad get up , Chad speak to me , Chad . Hang on ! " i said to my fallen comrade .

" Ulquorria , how about her, is she trash ? " Yammy asked his friend about me.

" Yes Yammy , she's trash ! " Ulquiorra answered.

" Wake up ! " i said to him as i struggled to wake him up.

Chad knew that the Arrancars far outclassed us and was hoping to fight them off long enough for me and Tatsuki to escape . I then saw the Large Arrancar come at us and barely blocked his finger strike with my **Santen Kesshun** (三天結盾, _Three Sacred Links Shield_).

" This girl, what is she ? " Yammy asked his friend.

" **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) " i chanted as i began to heal Chad's arm.

" How are you able to heal that guy ? More importantly, how is he still alive ? " Yammy asked me.

I tried to fight these guys without the aid of Ichigo because i was tired of depending on him, i wanted to fight my own battles. I been to the Soul Society twice and i was unable to do anything to help him.

" **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) I reject " i shouted as i desperately try to hit him with my strongest attack but he easily shattered my Tsubaki with his barehand.

I was in serious trouble , i was about to get killed but then you showed up to save me .

" Just who the hell are you ? " Yammy said to you.

" Sorry Ichigo, i couldn't do anything . If i was stronger , i could've stopped this " i said to you.

" You did everything you could, i'll protect you and all my friends " you replied as you released your Bankai.

Your Bankai's power was so immense , it was different from the time he released his Bankai from the Soul Society. I knew something was wrong with you, you effortlessly blocked Yammy's attack and then cuts of the Arrancar's left arm.

" Damn you little runt !" Yammy shouted at you.

" Looks like you're pretty tough if you can still insult me " you replied to the brute.

" Need some help Yammy ? " Ulquiorra asked the brute.

" Stay back !" Yammy answered.

Then it happened, you were being paralyzed by your own Inner Hollow while i was healing Chad. The enemy relentlessly beat you , i tired foolishly to aid you despite not being any use to you,

" STAY BACK ORIHIME ! " you shouted trying to warn me only to get slapped back into the ground. Before i can get away i was slapped to the ground.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

Ichigo is on the ground bleeding badly from his injuries with Grand Fisher towering over him.

" It seems i finally get my revenge on you Ichigo, time to die " Grand Fisher shouted as he's about to crush Ichigo with his sword.

" STOP IT ! " Orihime shouted as her hairpins glow and she gets in the way and an explosion occurs.

" ORIHIME! " Ichigo shouted as he watches the smoke clear up.

The smoke clears up to reveal Orihime regained her powers and her hairpins on her collar glow blue again.

" What ? " Grand Fisher shouted as he's pushed back 100 feet with another gash on his chest and his sword arm gone " IMPOSSIBLE ! "

" You killed my brother , made him to a Hollow and ruined my life. For 3 years i struggled by myself not having a family, the loneliness i suffered every thanksgiving, christmas and new year , the years i struggled to forget the site of your brother bleeding to death and unable to anything to save him and now you wish to take away Ichigo from me. I won't allow it , you're going to pay for your crimes and you're gonna die a brutal and painful death for trying to kill the man i love " Orihime explained to Grand Fisher with tears of rage coming down her eyes.

" Love ? Did Orihime just say love ? Does she really love me ? " Ichigo said to himself as he stares at Orihime's face.

" It seems my powers have returned to me , great because i feel like ripping you limb from limb right about now " Orihime said to Grand Fisher in a very aggressive tone.

" Orihime ! Get out of here,this is my battle . He... " Ichigo stated.

" He killed my brother too Ichigo, this is my battle as well..Don't worry i'll let you deliver the finishing blow after i'm done making his life a living hell " Orihime coldy explained to Ichigo with hatred and sadness in her eyes.

" Orihime, about what you say ? " Ichigo asked her regarding love.

" I'll explain later Ichigo, let's focus on killing this bastard first " Orihime replied with anger.

" But i'm too heavily injured. Naruto's attack is still fresh and i have no Reiatsu left " Ichigo stated.

" Allow me to heal you, i'll fight him off while you heal. With the state your body is in, it would take a while " Orihime said to her lover.

" Fine , heal me before he gets up !" Ichigo replied as he lays down on the ground.

"** Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she puts Ichigo in a shield.

Grand Fisher gets back up after getting his arm ripped off by the explosive force of **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_)

" Where did you get this explosive amount of power ? " Grand Fisher asked Orihime.

" That doesn't matter, what matters is that i'll make you pay for what you did to my brother " Orihime answered with intense rage as she stands her ground.

" Now i understand why i crave your soul so much, you had all this power hidden within you. Very well then ,this should be fun " Grand Fisher replied as he regrows his right arm and picks up his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Isshin in Shinigami form meets up with Kisuke and Ryūken sense Ichigo fighting against Grand Fisher.

" How is it possible ? " Isshin asked Kisuke.

" Grand Fisher was revived somehow " Kisuke answered.

" I never heard of a Hollow coming back from the dead. Aren't Hollows purified by a Shinigami's Zanpakutō ? " Ryūken asked them.

" Yes but in this case, he was brought back somehow " Kisuke answered.

" You don't think Aizen used the Hōgyoku this early ? " Isshin asked Kisuke.

" It's far too soon for the Hōgyoku to activate. I have a bad feeling this is just another one of those Shinobi Jutsu " Kisuke replied.

" There's no way they could possibly have that much power " Isshin stated.

" They're limits to even Quincy abilities ,you're telling me they're capable of bringing back the dead ? " Ryūken asked.

" It would explain Orihime's powers with her Shun Shun Rikka, besides i fought a Shinigami would can turn death into an illusion and a illusion to death. There's nothing these guys can't do at this point " Kisuke replied.

" So what do we do, do we kill this Hollow ? " Ryūken asked them.

" No, we search for the Shinobi calling the shots from the shadows besides i already got my shot of revenge at the Hollow, it's time Ichigo finally settles the score " Isshin answered.

" What about his Hollow ? " Ryūken asked.

" Ichigo is fine right now , besides it's too soon for him to know his father is a Shinigami " Isshin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya district<strong>

Renji and Rukia are busy fighting off a horde of Arrancar clones with there Bankai's while both of them are standing in the air .

" **Roar Hiho Zabimaru **" Renji shouted as he swing his Bankai around killing 25 Arrancar clones with ease.

" Take this ! " Rukia shouted as she uses high-speed slashes with her scythe cutting down 20 Arrancar clones.

"** Shiro no Tsuki no Sakeme**(白の月の裂け目_White Moon Rift_)" Rukia chanted as she spins her scythe in a 180 degree angle vertical and swings the scythe downward unleashes a powerful blast of ice but Hollow Ichigo swings his sword with both hands cutting the Getsuga Tenshō-like blast.

" **Hihikiba Setto **(ヒヒ牙セット_Baboon Fang Combo_) " Renji chanted as he fires 20 high-speed Bala-like blasts from the mouth of his Bankai which kills 20 Arrancar clones.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia states as he fires a 6 foot diameter beam hitting 90 Arrancar clones as Rukia fires a continuous wave of ice for 20 seconds.

" **Hikōtsu Taihō **" Renji shouted as he fires a powerful blast like a laser beam and wipes out 90 Arrancar clones.

" Damn it ,these things keep coming !" Renji said to Rukia.

" Indeed, hopefully Hitsugaya disposes of the leader already !" Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Naruki City Karakura Town border**

Keigo arrives at his house and goes inside with his sister and Michiru still out cold.

" It's been awhile since these Arrancars have been attacking " Ikkaku stated as he cuts down one of the Arrancars.

" Indeed , we can't fight them forever now ! " Yumichika replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile north of Ichigo's location<strong>

White Zetsu is talking with his Black counterpart about what's going on.

" Looks like Orihime is developing her powers again" Black Zetsu stated.

" All according to plan ! " White Zetsu replied only to hear a shot fired at him.

" Looks like we found you Shinobi ! " Ryūken said to the pale Shinobi.

" What? How did you found me ? " Zetsu asked them.

" It's thanks to this " Isshin stated as he shows Zetsu a blue gem.

" **Wahrheit Kleinod** ( _German for Truth Gem_ ) are special gems the Quinces carried that can track down any form of spiritual energy,even that that can't be detected by the eyes of a Shinigami or Quincy " Ryūken said to the plant like Shinobi.

"Damn it , i won't fail my mission " White Zetsu shouted as he goes to throw shuriken but Isshin smacks them away with his hand.

" Sorry Shinobi but we're on an far higher league than the Shinigami you're used to fighting " Isshin stated.

" Damn it ! " Zetsu shouted as he tries to get away but he's shot in the head by Ryūken using one hand on his bow.

" Sorry Shinobi but not even your kind can survive a shot to the head " Ryūken replied as he goes to check on the corpse of Zetsu.

" That was a bit of a letdown, i was hoping he'll be a challenge like the other ones " Kisuke said to the group.

" He was probably there as a spy ,he wasn't suited for combat ! " Isshin stated.

" He's dead , that shot killed him for sure . I aimed right at the temporal lobe, no way any fighter would survive a shot like that " Ryūken explained to them.

" I guess i should call the Research and Development Bureau to conduct an investigation " Kisuke said to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tsubakidai Park<strong>

Grand fisher and Orihime clash attacks with each other with Orihime attacking in fury . Orihime goes for a punch but Grand fisher dodges as Orihime smashes a concrete wall with her fist. Grand Fisher goes for a decapitating slash but the busty ginger evades the attack and kicks Grand fisher pushing the Arrancar back.

" Orihime's holding her own against him, she's really changed ! " Ichigo said to himself a he's getting healed up by Orihime's power.

Meanwhile Orihime dodges Grand Fishers slash and goes to kick the Arrancar in the face but he blocks the attack with his blade.

" Your power is nothing special ! " Grand Fisher shouted as he punches Orihime away with his free hand and then goes to slash her.

" **Santen Kesshun** (三天結盾, _Three Sacred Links Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she blocks the blade with ease.

" What are these powers you wield ? " Grand Fisher asked the girl.

" These are my powers , i'm going to use them to kill you for what you've done to my brother " Orihime shouted as she punches Grand Fisher into 5 trees.

" You should of saw the look on your face when you saw your brother die , HAAHAHAHAHAHA1 " Grand Fisher mocked the ginger

" I'LL KILL YOU ! **Hone Burēdo Kobushi **(骨刃拳 _Bone Blade Fist_ ) " Orihime shouted as she channels Reiatsu around her fists and then strikes at Grand Fishers sword cutting it in half.

" What ? What just happened ? " Grand Fisher asked Orihime shocked to see his sword cut in half.

" I just broke your sword Arrancar, just like i'm going to break your face **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui **" Orihime shouted as she fires a blast right at Grand Fisher but Grand Fisher blocks with his left hand which suffers second degree burns.

" ARRGGH ! " Grand Fisher screamed in pain as he holds on to his badly burned hand.

" Take this ! **Hadō #31. Shakkahō **"Orihime shouted as she shoots a red fireball that burns Grand Fishers right arm badly.

" ARRRGGH ! " Grand Fisher screamed in pain as he holds onto his arm.

" **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning) " _Orihime shouted as she shoots a hole in Grand fishers leg.

" Damn it ! She's getting stronger but how ? How can i lose to a mere human " Grand Fisher shouted as he struggles to stand with so many wounds on him. Orihime walks away from the Arrancar and goes to Ichigo.

" Orihime, that was great workout there " Ichigo said to the busty ginger.

" Don't worry Ichigo, you should be healed soon ! " Orihime replied as she looks at Grand Fisher.

" You kept your word that i'll finish that ? You really do care " Ichigo stated.

Suddenly Grand Fisher gets back up.

" YOU BASTARDS!You're going to all pay for this **Hunt Cola Salvaje del Hámster **( _Spanish for_ _Grand Savage Hamste_r ) " Grand Fisher shouted as he releases his sword transforming himself.

" What's going on ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" He's using his Resurrección from " Orihime answered.

The smoke clears up to reveal Grand Fisher shrunk 45 feet and became a smaller, more humanoid version of his old self with a tattooed face. His mask remnants consist of his entire lower jaw, which obscures half of his face with a fur cape , tusk horns, horns on his head, dreadlock ponytail and he has claws .

" DIE ! " Grand Fisher shouted as he fires a Bala aiming at Ichigo but Orihime takes the hit and she's badly damaged from the blast.

" ORIHIME ! " Ichigo shouted.

" HAHAHAHAHA ! Stupid girl , getting in my way like that was asking to die " Grand Fisher laughed at Orihime.

" You bastard !I'LL KILL YOU ! " Ichigo shouted as he releases a massive wave of Reiatsu as he dashes at the Arrancar and goes to slash Grand Fisher but the blade is stopped by Grand Fisher's barehand.

" Is that all you got ? " Grand Fisher shouted as he punches Ichigo in the face .

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to get back up and charge at Grand Fisher.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kasazuki district<strong>

Team Hitsugaya are at parkside near the railway bridge area at the Karasu River where the Arrancar clone leader is hiding in another dimension.

" I found his location ! " Momo said to the team.

" Good, time for me to release my Bankai ! " Hitsugaya replied as he's about to do it but Momo stops it.

" Leave this to us Toshiro ! " Momo stated .

" What do you mean ? " Izuru asked.

" If we combine our Reiatsu's together ,we can flush out the Arrancar without damaging the human world too much " Momo explained to the group.

" Fine then !" Rangiku replied.

" Everyone aim your Reiatsu wave over there !" Momo commanded as she releases her full power in the form of a pink energy wave.

" Right ! " Izuru replied as he releases his Reiatsu in the form of a light purple wave

" Let's do this ! " Rangiku said to everyone as he releases a white Reiatsu wave.

" Okay ! " Hitsugaya replied as he releases an icy blue Reiatsu wave while in Shikai.

Meanwhile the Arrancar is hiding within the barrier taunting the Shinigami.

" Fools , even with 3 Lieutenants and one Captain, you can't hope to break this barrier " the Cloning Arrancar taunted only for his barrier to crack.

" We got you now Arrancar ! " Momo stated.

" How dare you ? You'll all pay for this " the cloning Arrancar shouted as he puts out his sword "**Crunch Them to Bits Dientes** ( _Spanish for Teeth_)" the Cloning Arrancar chanted as he releases his Zanpakutō . His arms and hands turn to large club-like extensions, each with several spikes. A large, snake-like entity also forms above him, which can attack remotely.

" He released his Zanpakutō " Rangiku said to the team.

" Looks like he's become serious !" Izuru stated.

" We just need to beat this overgrown brute " Momo replied as all 3 Vice Captains go to attack him at the same time .

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke **(侘助; _The Wretched One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he swings down his Shikai but the Arrancar easily blocks it with his tail.

" Fool , my Hierro is as strong as an Espada, there's no way a mere puny hit like that would even dent me " the Cloning Arrancar stated as he smacks down Izuru into the ground.

" Izuru ! " Rangiku shouted.

" **Snap Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards Tenten in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear but the Arrancar easily blocks the attack standing still as the fire blast is dispersed " Damn it, it had no effect "

" Pathetic ! " the cloning Arrancar taunted as he uses Sonido to appear behind Momo.

" Momo look out ! " Izuru shouted as the Arrancar goes to rip her head off .

"** Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_)" Rangiku shouted as she uses that power to create a tornado around the Arrancar but the Arrancar releases a Reiatsu wave dispersing the tornado.

" Get outta my way ! " the Cloning Arrancar shouted as he smacks Rangiku with the blunt end of his tail into the ground.

" Rangiku, Izuru ! " Momo shouted as she charges up a fireball within her Shikai but the Hollow smacks her to the ground.

" I prefer eating little girls first . You'll make a fine meal " the Arrancar said to Momo as he goes to eat her.

" **Bankai :Daiguren ****Hyōrinmaru**" Hitsugaya shouted as he releases his Bankai .

" Little Toshiro ! " Momo happily said to the captain.

" Don't worry , i'll make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else " Hitsugaya replied as he dashes at the Arrancar and hit it's tail .

" Is that all you got kid ? " the Arrancar said to Hitsugaya .

" He might be right, under **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印,_Soul-Limiting Symbo_l), i'm 5 times weaker than i should be. If this was without Gentei Reiin, i could of easily killed something like him. I probably could of took on Shawlong without releasing my limiter but i was inexperienced at the time about the power of the Arrancars. It's best i end this fast before this drags on any further, after all we need to stop that moron Ichigo from blowing everything up " Hitsugaya said to himself as he charges up Reiatsu around his blade.

" Time to end this Captain !" the cloning Arrancar said to Hitsugaya as he charges up a Cero within his snake-like tail.

" **Ryūsenka **" Hitsugaya shouted as he goes through the Cero and stabs through his tail shattering into icy bits.

" WHAT ? " the Cloning Arrancar shouted shocked to see his Hierro easily shattered.

" So much for _Hierro as strong as an Espada_. You're even weaker than the Arrancars that attacked here a few weeks back . I'm still wearing my **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印,_Soul-Limiting Symbo_l) and yet i can easily cut through your Hierro with Bankai released " Hitsugaya said to Arrancar clone leader.

" Impossible , Aizen said that i was meant to be an Espada " the Cloning Arrancar said to the white-haired captain only to have his right leg chopped off.

" You're just another Hollow way over your head. Too bad, with a Captain here at the World of the Living , you Hollows stand no chance " Hitsugaya stated.

" MY LEG! ARRGH ! " the Cloning Arrancar shouted as blood drips out of his leg socket which then freezes binding the Hollow to the ground.

" Are you scared ? You should be . Team finish him off " Hitsugaya commanded.

" **Shoot forth, Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) " Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over paper tree that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high.

" _Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" _Izuru chanted as yellow lightning forms around both hands downwards.

" **Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_)" Rangiku shouted as she uses that power to create a tornado around the Arrancar.

" **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear) "_ Izuru chanted as he fires a massive blast of yellow lightning towards the tornado which creates a flaming , electrical tornado .

"ARWWARRAHAGH !" the cloning Arrancar screamed as he burns alive while being electrocuted and his skin being ripped apart as he turns into dust and fades away.

" Good job team ! " Hitsugaya said to team as the tornado disperses with only minor damage to the park area .

" It's a good thing i used **Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_) to propel the explosive force upwards otherwise that railway bridge would of been wiped out and several hundred people might of died passing by the railway right now " Rangiku said to the team as the train passed through the railway.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya district<strong>

Renji and Rukia manage to fend off the neighborhood district without a single causality while in Bankai but are surrounded by hundreds of more Arrancar clones.

" We can't keep this up forever " Renji said to Rukia.

" We have to otherwise we're done for ! " Rukia replied as she reverts back to her sealed sword state.

" Damn, you reached your limit right now " Renji said to Rukia.

" I lasted longer than before ! " Rukia stated.

" Just stand back , i'll handle them ! " Renji shouted as he goes to attack them his Bankai disappears "FUCK "

All the Arrancars charge at Renji and Rukia but they all disappear and vaporize into blue particles.

" Hitsugaya must of killed the leader " Rukia said to Renji.

" About damn time !" Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Naruki City Karakura Town border**

Keigo is cowering in his house with his sister and girlfriend holding a broom and a frying pan.

" Don't worry you two, i'll protect you ! " Keigo said to himself as he holds a broom and frying pan.

Meanwhile outside Ikkaku charges into a wave of 20 Arrancar clones like a madman when they suddenly disappear .

" Ah man, they're dead already! " Ikkaku said to Yumichika disappointed at not having enough enemies to fight.

" Ikkaku you killed at least 200 of those creatures and yet your still bored ? " Yumichika asked his bald-headed friend.

" Yep, none of those Arrancars were threatening enough " Ikkaku answered.

" I forgot, the only battles that excite you are the ones where you're injured right ? " Yumichika asked.

" Yep, you betcha. All it felt to me was just killing a bunch of lowly Menos, if i knew my enemies would be this weak, i should of just fought barehanded or a sealed sword to make it far more challenging " Ikkaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Tessai stands as all the Arrancar clones disappear from the area. Kukaku releases a yellow wave of energy and then draws her sword.

" Ah man, just when i was going to use my Shikai ? I didn't even get a chance to use it here " Kukaku said to his group .

" It's been awhile since we seen you fight " Tessai explained to Kukaku.

" What a rip off, just when things were getting good ! " Kukaku replied as she sits down.

Jinta ,Ururu, Cloud, Nova and Ririn are exhausted of their Reiatsu. Jinta is sitting next to a tree holding his gun and club.

" Damn it !I feel like i'm dying " Jinta said the group.

" It's a good thing they're gone ! " Nova stated.

" Those nasty brutes would of devoured everything here if we didn't fight them" Cloud explained to the group.

" I want to get some sleep ! " Ururu stated.

" Same here, i'm out of Reiatsu too and tired !" Ririn replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kinogaya district<strong>

Uryū and Chad watch all the Hollows disappear from the area after Uryū fires a wave of arrows and Chad shoots an El Directo blast into the sky.

" They're finally gone ! " Uryū said to Chad .

" About time ! " Chad replied as he rushes to help Ichigo.

" We need to back up Ichigo ! " Uryū stated as they both rush to aid Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Isshin using his sealed sword and Ryūken using one hand on his bow killed the last Arrancar clones in the city

"That's 1,200 clones killed, i win " Isshin said to Ryūken.

" Actually i win. I killed 1,201 of them ! " Ryūken replied.

" It's true , that last shot he fired killed one of the behind him so he wins this round " Kisuke explained to Isshin.

" That's bullshit ! " Isshin replied.

" I told you bows are better at killing hordes of Hollows because the arrow can still punch into another enemy from behind " Ryūken stated with a smirk on his face.

Squad 12 then arrives to the park with Mayuri coming down with Nemu to retrieve the dead body of Zetsu .

" Looks like they arrived !" Isshin said the Ryūken.

" That's my cue to leave here, i prefer not to become a fugitive of the Soul Society for killing him " Ryūken stated as he puts away his arrow.

" Still hold a grudge for what he did ? " Isshin asked Ryūken.

" You try losing your father " Ryūken answered as he uses Hirenkyaku to leave the area .

" So it seems like the threat of the clones has waned down " Mayuri said to Kisuke.

" So it seems , boy Kurotsuchi you've grown a bit stronger since we last met " Kisuke said to Mayuri.

" This is no time for casual conversation , where's the dead Shinobi body ? " Mayuri asked.

" Over there next to the garbage can " Kisuke answered as Nemu picks up the body and carries it over her shoulders with ease.

" Thanks for using spatial freeze around this area " Kisuke said to Mayuri.

" It's part of the job ! " Mayuri replied.

" I know, you're always so serious ! " Kisuke answered.

Mayuri then suddenly sense Ichigo's spiritual power from a distance.

" What's the Substitute Shinigami doing fighting at his condition ? " Mayuri asked.

" He's fighting the Hollow known as Grand Fisher !" Kisuke answered.

" How is that even possible he's alive ? He was slain just 3 weeks ago " Mayuri asked the two.

" I think that Shinobi we killed might have the answered to that " Kisuke answered.

" Interesting, i would love to dissect some secrets from the body , come Nemu " Mayuri stated as he orders his Vice Captain.

" Right ! " Nemu replied as she carries Zetsu's body and they head back to the Soul Society.

" Looks like Ichigo is having trouble " Kisuke said to Isshin.

" Yeah but we mustn't interfere, this is Ichigo's fight to win and win he must " Isshin replied as they both walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Tsubakidai Park<strong>

Ichigo struggles to fight off Grand Fisher . Ichigo struggles to fight the powerful Arrancar with just his Shikai.

" Damn it, he's tough. None of my powers are working ? " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Grand Fisher in front of him and he gets punched into a large rock.

" How Pathetic Ichigo, is that all you can do with your Shikai ? " Grand Fisher said to Ichigo as Ichigo gets back up with blood covering his head.

" You're going to pay for hurting Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to swing with all his might against Grand Fisher but the Arrancar grabs his blade barehanded.

" How many times are you going to learn that your blade has no effect on me ? " Grand Fisher shouted as he punches Ichigo away once again.

" Damn it, he keeps blocking my Zangetsu barehanded. He's no doubt an Arrancar " Ichigo said to himself as he tries to get back up.

" I'm getting tired of you already now die " the Arrancar shouted as he charges at Ichigo .

" I got to do something otherwise i'm done for ! " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Grand Fisher come up close.

" **Espiga Puños **(_Spanish for Spike Fists ) _" Grand Fisher chanted as he generates spikes around his knuckles and goes to punch Ichigo but Ichigo blocks with his Shikai.

" Damn it , the force of his punch is so strong ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to hold back his fist as he's being pushed back 5 feet.

" Not bad but try blocking this** Tentáculo Asalto** (_Spanish for Tentacle Assault_ ) " Grand Fisher chanted as he binds Ichigo's arms and legs with the hairs all over his body and squeezes them .

" ARRGGGHGH ! " Ichigo screamed in pain as he's being crushed by the hairy tentacles.

" HAHAAHAHAH ! " Grand Fisher shouted as he punches Ichigo 20 times with his spike knuckles and damages Ichigo so badly that he's bleeding from his chest. Grand Fisher then uses his tentacles to slam the Shinigami down to the ground.

" ARRGGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to get up.

" Pathetic Kurosaki, you're simply pathetic like you were last time . Is my new power too much for you ? " Grand Fisher said to Ichigo.

" How are you so strong ? I thought a mock Arrancar isn't suppose to have much power higher than a Menos " Ichigo asked Grand Fisher.

" Foolish little brat , did you think i was a mere mock Arrancar ? What you said before might be true about all normal Hollows before me but i was no ordinary Hollow. Before the Hollowfication i was easily on the strength level of a 10th seat, i was only outclassed in power by the Gillain " Grand Fisher answered.

" You were that strong ? " Ichigo asked the Arrancar.

" Of course i was, next to Metastacia i was the most powerful non Menos Hollow in his Hollow army. I was appointed by Aizen to gather souls for Aizen to create his own Hōgyoku " Grand Fisher answered.

" His own Hōgyoku ? " Ichigo asked.

" That's right, when Aizen drove Kisuke out of the Soul Society, he attempted to take the Hōgyoku from Kisuke Urahara so he can create the Arrancars in his attempt to overthrow the Soul Society. Aizen took pride in my ability to lure souls to their deaths and i was used to go to the world of the living and even the Soul Society to gather as many powerful souls as possible to send to their deaths for 54 years " Grand Fisher laughed at Ichigo.

" 54 years ? That explains how you evaded the Soul Society for so long . Aizen kept you as his pet so you can fetch him spirits like his dog " Ichigo mocked the Arrancar.

" Don't insult me boy . You're in no position to be throwing insults around . I'm partially the reason why the Espada army exist today, thanks to all the souls i collected for Aizen's Hōgyoku , Aizen was able to start creating his Arrancar army and it was going to be complete however 20 years ago, his Hōgyoku reached it's limit and he couldn't finish creating Arrancars anymore so he tried for 20 years to obtain the Hōgyoku he now process and he knew that argagring me to fight you would pave the way to his success " Grand Fisher explained to Ichigo.

"So you're saying Aizen made his own Hōgyoku ? Also what do you mean he needed souls ? " Ichigo asked.

" Aizen used human and Shinigami souls as well as Hollow souls whereas Kisuke only used Hollows in his perfect version. To create the Hōgyoku, a ton of spiritual power must be gathered to make it . Kisuke found ways around it that didn't require the sacrifice of human lives , Aizen however didn't have the same amount of resources so he made countless versions that used human and Shinigami souls " Grand Fisher explained to Ichigo.

" You monsters, using spiritual beings to power that infernal device just so you guys can have power. Also what do you mean i have to do with Aizen getting the Hōgyoku ? " Ichigo asked Grand Fisher.

" All the battles you've fought from the point you gained your Shinigami powers to now were all arranged by Sōsuke Aizen as part of his plan " Grand Fisher answered.

" What ? What the hell are you talking about ? " Ichigo asked him shocked to hear this.

" Rukia was unknowingly under a special **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印,_Soul-Limiting Symbo_l) set up by Aizen for that mission which reduced her power by 50 times making her merely the strength of a normal unseated officer , then Aizen arraigned the Hollow attack that would give you Shinigami powers. Aizen also allowed you to bond with Rukia for a time being and then when you were getting to know each other threw a Menos Grande after you defeated me in battle. Kisuke already knew about Rukia giving her powers to you and knew a death sentence was inevitable so he put the Hōgyoku there not knowing Aizen predicted the event and know you know the rest " Grand Fisher explained to Ichigo.

" I already knew Aizen used Kisuke to get the Hōgyoku but you're saying Aizen put Rukia's life in danger and my family just to get to me ? What kind of bullshit is that ? " Ichigo shouted at the Arrancar.

" Aizen knew that your own Reiatsu was enough to handle the powers of a Shinigami so that's why he targeted you. The most ironic thing about all this is that Aizen though of that after i ate your precious mothers soul and tried to eat your mother's soul. You had so much Reiatsu in you that i could of been an Menos or even an Adjuchas on the spot if i ate your soul. Aizen was confident that you would become captain level and be a brilliant distraction for the Soul Society and he was right. I even know about your Bankai but at the state that you're in, you can't use Bankai and that's what gives me the edge at this state " Grand Fisher explained to the orange haired teen.

" You bastard! You ate my mother's soul, you and Aizen dragged me into this and almost got Rukia killed twice and you even ruined Orihime's life . You're going to pay for this with your life " Ichigo shouted as he charges up spiritual energy around his body " **GETSUGA TENSHO!** " Ichigo shouted in intense anger as he goes to fire a powerful blast of spiritual energy at Grand Fisher but the Hollow deflects it with his barehand.

" I'm surprised you still have Reiatsu left but that would end now **Ampliar Garras** (_Spanish for Extending Claws ) " _Grand Fisher chanted as he extends his claws 20 feet to stab Ichigo in the chest.

" Damn it , you bastard !" Ichigo shouted as he struggles to come at him but Grand Fisher hits him down with a hammerfist strike.

" Give it up, you have nothing left. You fought well for someone who had been lacerated by Naruto's attack of all people but it's over for you. Once i eat your body, i would evolve to a Vasto Lorde and become the King of the Espadas " Grand Fisher said to Ichigo.

" Damn it ...is this the end ? " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to get up " No i didn't come all this way all by myself just to end like this .. i fought too hard to let it end this way. I must turn Bankai, i have no choice ..even if i lose control of my power " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to reach his blade by Grand Fisher steps on it crushing the blade with his foot.

" My bad, did i crush your blade ? How have the Soul Reaper has fallen , too bad . You're nothing but a brat without your blade " Grand Fisher stated as he grabs Ichigo and goes to eat him

" Damn it... i have nothing left in me ! " Ichigo said to himself as Grand Fisher inches him closer to his mouth.

"** Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she shoots Tsubaki into Grand Fisher grazing his right hand holding Ichigo and causing him to fall down . Orihime is barely standing holding onto her stomach while healing herself.

"ARRGH! Impossible, i thought i killed you " Grand Fisher shouted as he struggles to heal his wound but it's not healing up " Why won't this cut on my arm heal up ? What the hell did she do to me " Grand Fisher thinks to himself as he holds onto his arm as blood comes out .

"Ichigo " Orihime said to Ichigo as she holds onto her stomach with her right hand while limping towards the bloodied Shinigami.

"Orihime! You're alive ! " Ichigo shouted .

" I used **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) last second to save myself , i barely have much energy left in my body and he's very tough " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" I could of ended this battle in seconds if i was at full health , i just have very little Reiatsu left ..Damn it " Ichigo stated.

" Ichigo... ! " Orihime said to her bloodied lover.

" My entire life was ruined by Aizen and his inner Hollow , i want my revenge against the both of them and i know you do too.. Orihime can you lend me a hand in killing him ? " Ichigo asked his orange haired friend.

" With pleasure Ichigo ! " Orihime answered as they get closer to each other.

" Orihime, do you love me ? " Ichigo asked the ginger haired teen.

" Yes Ichigo , i do . You're special to me and I…Kurosaki-kun, I just didn't want to see you get hurt... " Orihime explained to Ichigo only to be caught in her embrace.

" You're special to me too, you helped me survive the struggles of this battle both psychically and mentally .. Orihime you're a much stronger woman than you give yourself credit for " Ichigo replied as he hugs Orihime and while Orihime channels the energy of Sōten Kisshun through her entire body.

" I love you Ichigo Kurosaki ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as they both kiss each other for the first time in their lives.

Ichigo's Zangetsu rematerializes behind Ichigo with a yellowish glow from it .

" This feeling, it feels stronger than anything i experienced. Not only is my body being healed up but my soul as well, 6 years of weights anchoring me down are being uplifted. I feel completed " Ichigo said to himself as he holds on to Orihime.

" Ichigo's kiss and embrace, it's so comforting , i feel stronger from the inside as well as the outside " Orihime said to herself as they both get back up.

Grand Fisher comes towards them in a bad mood .

" You bitch, i'm going to kill you **Tentáculo Asalto** (_Spanish for Tentacle Assault_ ) " Grand Fisher shouted as he sends a wave of tentacles at Orihime and Ichigo.

" **Santen Kesshun** (三天結盾, _Three Sacred Links Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she blocks herself and Ichigo from the assault "Ichigo, kill him and help put our pasts to rest " Orihime said to Ichigo as she lets go of him.

" Don't worry Orihime, i'll make sure that you never have to suffer again ! " Ichigo replied as he leaps at Grand Fisher and cuts the Arrancar against the chest with his Shikai with ease.

" ARRRGH ! Impossible, how did he break through my Hierro with just Shikai ? How is he able to have so much power in his base form ? " Grand Fisher said to himself as he holds onto his chest.

" DIE ! " Ichigo shouted as he dashes at the Arrancar .

" No you die ! **Asalto Puño Pinchos** (_Spanish for Spiked Fist Assault ) _" Grand Fisher shouted as he punches Ichigo 50 times in 10 seconds but Ichigo effortlessly blocks his blow with Shikai,

" Is that all you got ? " Ichigo asked the Arrancar.

" Impossible ? How did you .. " Grand Fisher asked Ichigo.

" Simple Fisher, your biggest mistake was messing with my girlfriend. My strength right now comes from both my resolve and her resolve to kill you . Orihime is normally a pacifist by nature, that just shows how much of a monster you are if even someone as gentle as you wishes that your dead " Ichigo explained to Grand Fisher as he uses a single sword slash to cut off Grand Fishers left arm .

" ARRRGGGH ! " Grand Fisher shouted in pain as he holds onto his arm.

" You bastard, time for my ultimate attack **La Traición Amado **( _Spanish for Beloved Betrayal_ )" Grand Fisher chanted as he creates a lure in his hand and then shapes it to Ichigo's mother weidling her son's Shikai .

" You bastard ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Remember my lure huh ? This upgraded version allows me to use the image of your loved ones and pit against you in armed combat . Can your really cut down someone you love Ichigo ?" Grand Fisher explained to Ichigo while with a cynical laughter.

" Ichigo , put down your weapon or i'll be forced to cut you down my son ! " Masaki said to her son as Grand Fisher goes to attack Ichigo from behind but Ichigo blocks the tentacle with his left hand while blocking the lure of Masaki wielding a copy of his Zangetsu with his Shikai in his right hand and cuts the lure in half.

" WHAT ? " Grand Fisher shouted shocked to see Ichigo block his tentacle barehanded and cut his lure.

" You never learn do you ? You disgust me trying to use the same trick twice. Of all the Arrancars i fought , you're the weakest and most pathetic of them all. You feel so tough attacking me at my weakened state and terrorizing my friends and family and my hometown. What's more pathetic is that i plan to kill you with this dull blade of hatred and anger, you're not even worthy of dying from my Zanpakutō much less my Bankai " Ichigo explained to Grand Fisher as he rips off the hairy tentacle barehanded.

" ARRGGGH ! " Grand Fisher screamed in pain as he struggles to stand from the pain.

" Now i plan to rip you in half ! " Ichigo shouted as he charges up a full power Getsuga Tenshō.

" YOU BASTARD ! " Grand Fisher shouted as he charges up a green Cero from his right arm.

Both blasts collide creating an energy collision wave which Ichigo and Grand Fisher struggle against trying to push back each others blasts.

" Allow me to aid you to ,Tsubaki come with me " Orihime said to her fairy.

" You have an intense look on your eyes Orihime, finally you now have the intent to kill people. About damn time " Tsubaki stated happy to see Orihime's aggressive side.

" This is no time for that ! " Orihime replied as she charges up her energy with Tsubaki at the center charging up all her spiritual energy.

Meanwhile Grand Fisher is starting to have a slight edge with the energy collision as Ichigo's body starts to break down.

" Damn it ! My body is starting to feel the strain . I can't hold back his attack much longer " Ichigo said to himself as he starts to feel the pain of thousands of needles in his body

" Ichigo can't maintain his power forever, it's now or is for you Ichigo " Orihime said to herself as her body glows with a golden Reiatsu and she's charging up her power " **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) " Orihime shouted as she releases all her hate in a powerful energy beam of energy instead of a small bullet like shot it usually is to mix with the Getsuga Tenshō.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Orihime shocked to see Orihime firing a powerful energy wave with Tsubaki being propelled with devastating force.

" Ichigo, i promise for now on that i'll never be a burden to you ever again " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" You never were a burden to me. Just because you don't fight Inoue doesn't mean you're a burden, you've been a help to me just by being close to me and taking care of our friends. It was thanks to you that my school and my friends weren't killed off while i competed against Uryū, it was thanks to you we survived the trip through the Dangai and saved us from being mowed down by the cleaner, it was thanks to you that Uryū survived the sneak attack by Captain Kurotsuchi . You healed right back after Aizen mowed me down faster than any of the healers in the Soul Society, you even saved Rukia from the Bounts and fought a Bount off yourself. You even saved Chad's life from that brute even fought bravely against the Arrancars despite not having a chance against them. You're improved since then and now you're a capable fighter , i don't even think we would've gotten very far without you " Ichigo explained to Orihime.

" This is too much…he cares about me…I'm not a burden to him…I…I " Orihime said to herself as she pours even more power into their attacks " Let's do this together and take him down " Orihime shouted as the yellow energy she shoots and the blue energy ichigo shoots fuses to form a rainbow-colored beam.

" **GETSUGA TENSHO ! **" Ichigo shouted as the blast overpowers the Cero.

" **KOTEN ZANSHUN ! **" Orihime shouted back as her blast hits Grand Fishers right arm.

The blasts shoot upwards into the air brightening up the sky within a 1 ,200 foot radius. Grand Fishers right arm vaporizes from the blast and he reverts back to his base form .

" Impossible ! My Resurrección is gone ! What happened to me ? " Grand Fisher shouted in pain.

" That was the power of love ! Something a beast like you would never understand " Ichigo answered the Arrancar.

" Damn you, it's not over yet ! I'll just regrow my arm and... " Grand Fisher only to be cut off by Tsubaki.

" It's impossible, anything cut by "**Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) at full power can never regrow . Your right arm and your Resurrección have been vaporized and the fusion of matter between it was split in two rendering any healing technique but **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) useless " Tsubaki explained to Grand Fisher.

" Damn it ! How is it possible ? She never had that strength before, otherwise she would of vaporized Yammy like he was nothing " Grand Fisher stated.

" That's because Orihime never had the intent to kill but you changed that, something as foul as you is what she needed to realize her powers .Your greed and ruthlessness will now prove to be your own undoing " Ichigo stated as he slowly walks towards the Arrancar.

" Shit ! I gotta get out of here " Grand Fisher shouted as he runs like a pussy towards the Garganta but Orihime stops him.

" **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) " Orihime shouted as she cuts off the Arrancar's right foot causing him to fall over.

" ARRRRGGH ! " Grand Fisher screamed in pain .

" Thanks Orihime , you might want to look away because i guarantee it's going to get messy " Ichigo said to Orihime as he heads towards the downed Grand Fisher.

" Not this time, normally i don't like seeing violence or resorting to it but after everything i went through without my brother, he deserves it and i don't mind watch him die . Kill him Ichigo ! " Orihime stated with intense amounts of hatred in her eye.

" I need to get back up and leave ! " Grand Fisher said to himself as he's hoping on one foot but Ichigo goes towards him

" You're not going anywhere ! " Ichigo shouted as he uses his Shikai to smash the kneecaps with the blunt edge of his sword.

" ARRGGH ! " The giant screamed in pain as he falls down.

" This is for everyone you harmed in your life ! " Ichigo shouted as he slowly cuts each of his fingers on his left arm off in a brutal fashion.

" ARRRGGH ! my fingers !" Grand fisher screamed in agony as blood squirts out of his fingers and right foot socket as well as his right arm socket.

" This is for all the women you raped ! " Ichigo shouted as he grabs Grand Fishers arm with both hands and rips it off with brutal force.

" ARRRGHWRG! My other arm ! " Grand Fisher screamed in horrible agony as he has no arms.

" This is for all the children you ate ! " Ichigo yelled as he uses his Shikai to rip open Fisher's torso .

" ARRGGHGHARH ! " Grand Fisher yelled in agony as blood comes out his abdominal area below his Hollow hole.

" You like eating huh, here eat this ! " Ichigo shouted as he shoves Grand Fishers own eviscerated intestines into his mouth.

" ARRWERGHYUCKKARAGH ! " Grand Fisher screamed as he gags on his own internal organs.

" Now time for you to suffer the pain you caused to my family " Ichigo stated as he rips off one of Grand Fisher's Tusks and then wields it with both hands.

" ARRGGGHGHRAGH !" Grand Fisher shouted as he struggles to get up .

" This is for what you did to Orihime's family " Ichigo shouted as he smashes Grand Fishers head repeatedly with the blunt tusk until his head is covered with purple and red bruises with blood covering his face.

" ARRGGH ! RPUARRGAH ! " Grand Fisher shouted as he spits out his internal organs as blood covers his body.

" I hate your guts, i never hated anyone in my life more than you and i've been dying to inflict this pain on you again " Ichigo shouted as he cleaves Grand Fisher's leg off.

" ARRGHG ! Please spare me Ichigo ! I'll never harm anyone again ! " Grand Fisher stated.

" You damn right you won't , in fact, this is the last time i'll be speaking to you again ! " Ichigo replied as he cuts of Grand Fishers tongue.

" ARRGHRHIURGGGH ! " Grand Fisher scream gagging on the blood and barely able to talk.

" You know Grand Fisher, this is the first time i've seen someone covered in this much blood aside from the time YOU KILLED ORIHIME'S BROTHER! " Ichigo shouted as he takes his Shikai and begins to slowly cut across Grand Fisher's neck .

" ANNNOWARGARHGH !" Grand Fisher grunted as he chokes on his blood as he's slowly slashed across the neck until he's almost decapitated.

" I left your spinal cord intact because i want you to suffer before i put you down . It's not fun when you're the helpless victim right ? " Ichigo mocked the Arrancar

" ARRGGHG...! " Grand Fisher moaned barely able to move and at near death.

" Nothing to say huh...My hands burn with the hatred to kill you ... TAKE THIS! MY LOVE ! MY ANGER! AND ALL OF MY SORROW! " Ichigo shouted as he decapitates Grand Fisher, then splits his head vertically in half then cuts his torso in half and then splits the torso in half then he then holds his sword with both hands in the air "**GETSUGA TENSHO! **" Ichigo shouted as he vaporizes the now dead remains with his strongest Getsuga Tenshō blasting him to bits.

Ichigo stands looking at the ashes of Grand Fisher vaporize into the air.

" You done it Ichigo , you avenged my brother and your mother ! You did it Ichigo, the battle is over , put down your sword and rest " Orihime said to Ichigo as he falls to the ground but Orihime catches him and holds him.

" I killed him... i avenged my mother and your brother ... " Ichigo replied as he's barely able to move.

Hitsugaya and his team arrives at the sightseeing Orihime hold Ichigo who's barely able to move.

" What in sam hill are you doing in Shinigami form ? " Hitsugaya asked the orange haired Shinigami.

" We were attacked, we had no choice , that monster would of killed Orihime " Ichigo answered.

" What monster ? " Renji asked Ichigo.

" Grand Fisher ! " Ichigo replied.

" You gotta be kidding me, Grand Fisher... " Rangiku stated only to be cut off by Hitsugaya.

" Was finally put to justice , i can see why you acted so recklessly Ichigo. He caused your family alot of harm and given no one was killed and there's little property damage, i'll let it slide. I would've done the same thing in your shoes " Hitsugaya replied.

" Sorry we didn't make it in time , we could of helped out " Momo stated.

" Momo, even if we did make it here on time it would be wrong for us to get in the way of this battle. That Arrancar Grand Fisher killed Ichigo's mother and now thanks to recent intelligence reports Orihime's brother. This was their fight and as Shinigami, we can't interfere with a personal battle " Hitsugaya explained to Momo.

" Are any of you two hurt ? " Izuru asked them.

" I'm fine thanks to Orihime but i'm worn out, it's a good thing it wasn't an Espada that we encountered or we probably wouldn't made it out alive " Ichigo answered as Orihime holds on to him.

" Let's get you guys to safety ! " Hitsugaya stated only for Ichigo to pass out.

" We need to get him back to his body pronto !" Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches Throne Room<strong>

9:00 P.M. Aizen is sitting at the throne room when Madara comes by.

" Looks like everything is going occurring to plan " Aizen said to Madara.

" I see . Grand Fisher served his purpose well in awaken the rage buried within Orihime and now her powers have been restored " Madara stated.

" And thanks to the Cloning Arrancars powers , we know every strategy of the Shinigami task force sent out by Hitsugaya " Aizen replied.

" I like your style Aizen, using your own minions as chess pieces. That's something we both share in common " Madara said to the mulleted douche.

" Now that Orihime has regained her power, we can initiate the invasion counterassault " Aizen stated.

" That would have to wait to tomorrow ! " Madara replied.

" Why ? " Aizen asked.

" Because Hidan and Kakuzu are resting up " Madara answered.

" Why ? " Aizen asked.

" Because Hidan and Kakuzu are recovering from injury after a fight with several powerful rouge ninjas " Madara explained to Aizen.

" Very well then, there's no need to worry. We'll just hold it off to tomorrow like we planned originally " Aizen stated.

" Fine then , by the way i wonder if the Konoha Shinobi decode your message you had your carrier boy send them yet " Madara asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Libary<strong>

The research department finally manage to decode it shocking them.

" What is this ? " Shiho asked .

" This is shocking !" one of the other ninjas answered.

"We need to get this information to the Hokage immediately " the head of the squad stated.

"Right ! " Yurika replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Underground Root Base<strong>

Naruto and Hinata are hanging out with each other ,Naruto is still chained to the wall.

" It's really been fun spending the day with you Naruto " Hinata said to Naruto.

" Thanks for everything ! " Naruto replied.

" Naruto `i got something to say to you " Hinata stated.

" What is it Naruto ? " Naruto asked.

" Naruto i..." Hinata said to Naruto only to be cut off by Sai , Kurenai, Neji, and Kiba as well as Shino.

" In serious trouble Hinata ! " Kurenai said to Hinata standing with the group.

" Kurenai sensei ! " Hinata said to her sensei.

" You're in serious trouble, do you realize what you're doing ? " Neji asked his cousin.

" Yes i do , i'm just hanging out with Naruto ! " Hinata answered.

" You're under arrest for impersonating an ANBU member and for interacting with the prisoner " Sai explained to Hinata as he slaps handcuffs on her.

" How did you find out it was a clone ? " Hinata asked them.

" It happened when i found the traces and remains of the ANBU member you were impersonating . She was killed 4 days ago by a powerful female Shinigami with orange hair with an unusual Chakra. The same female Shinigami who took my left arm, thanks to Kiba and Neji we were able to piece together what was going on and we found out you been sneaking into this prison to converse with Naruto " Sai explained to Hinata.

" I didn't do anything wrong , Naruto doesn't even deserve to be in jail " Hinata stated defending herself as she's handcuffed by Sai.

" He blew up the village, that's the reason he's here ! " Neji replied.

" It's not his fault his Nine Tails went on a rampage, the Shinigami are to blame for this " Hinata shouted.

" That might be true but Naruto is also to blame for this for not being able to control his power " Kurenai said to her blue haired student.

" He saved us form an even worse fate. Sure he wasn't able to prevent the destruction of the village but we're still alive , they would've killed us all off " Hinata stated.

" It's his fault that we were attacked in the first place , if he was never allowed to be a ninja, i would've never lost my beloved Asuma " Kurenai shouted surprisingly everyone and making Naruto depressed.

" Take that back ! " Hinata shouted only for Kurenai to slap Hinata.

" You need to get over yourself, Naruto is a monster and needs to be treated as such ! " Kurenai replied.

" Hinata, he can't control his powers. You've been foolish if you think he can control his power and be a ninja again " Neji said to his cousin.

" Hinata come quietly or we'll bring you by force ! " Kiba stated.

" No i won't leave Naruto ! " Hinata replied as she breaks out the handcuffs and she goes into the defensive.

" You leave me no choice Hinata **Feather Illusion Jutsu **" Kurenai chanted as she puts Hinata to sleep and the blue haired kunoichi falls to the ground.

" I knew she'll try fighting like this ! " Neji stated.

" Take her away ! " Sai commanded Neji and Kiba.

" Right !" Kiba replied as they pick up her and take her to a jail house.

"You remained silent surprisingly . I thought you would've said something right now Naruto " Neji asked the blonde haired Shinobi.

" There's no point however i wonder if you realize how fucked up you guys are being not letting her visit me " Naruto answered.

" Sorry Naruto but you're too much of a danger to this whole village ! " Neji replied as he walks away with Kiba ,Sai and Hinata as well as Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's shop<strong>

10:00 P.M. Kisuke meets up with Team Hitsugaya to discuss strategy with the team.

" We managed to avoid the destruction of the city ! " Hitsugaya said to Kisuke.

" Good job guys ! " Kisuke replied.

" Can anyone explain what the hell just happened out there ? How did someone like Shrieker and Grand Fisher escape from the afterlife ? " Rukia asked Kisuke.

" We got intelligence reports that both Grand Fisher and Shrieker broke out of hell thanks to a dimensional rift that ripped through the barrier between life and death and they were revived . Intelligence reports so far uncovered they were brought back within the Shinobi World " Kisuke explained to Rukia.

" You mean the Shinobi have the power to bring back the dead ? " Hitsugaya asked shocked to hear this.

" We're do they have the power to do that ? " Rangiku questioned the hat and clog wearing shopkeeper.

" We don't know but it seems almost nothing is impossible for these Shinobi " Kisuke answered.

" This is bad , that means they can bring back their own by will " Renji stated frightened at the thought of it .

" I don't understand how they can be this powerful, what the hell are they ? " Izuru asked.

" We don't know but they're not Hollows that's for sure " Kisuke answered.

" This is bad, and here i thought the Arrancars were bad. We now have to deal with humans who can bring back the dead " Hitsugaya stated.

" It get's worse ,the Shinobi are also capable of hiding their spiritual pressure even better than the bounts " Kisuke explained to them.

" You gotta be kidding me ? The Bounts were a nightmare to track down " Ririn stated shocked to hear this.

" Had not for Ryūken, we wouldn't of found the Shinobi that was watching Ichigo and Orihime all this time, he was probably wanting to take them away when the opportunity arose. He must of been sent by Aizen to monitor Orihime and Ichigo and wait for them to strike, he blended in with his surrounding to the point he could of passed off as one of the students and used those mock Arrancars to distract us while he went to abduct the two. Luckily we dispatched the Shinobi and he's not a problem for now " Kisuke explained to them.

" This is bad, we now have to worry about threats from within . Knowing the Shinobi ,they can be anywhere in this city " Hitsugaya replied.

" We recovered the cellphone of the dead Shinobi, we decoded it's text and found out that they plan a second counter attack within Karakura Town at 3:00 P.M. tomorrow . They're believed to be 5 Shinobi waiting somewhere within the city hiding themselves among the human population. I have the numbers of each of the cell phones, the Shinobi in the city would most likely think it's their own sending text messages. Tomorrow morning,we'll use that opportunity to take them all down before they can commence their attack " Kisuke said to the team.

" I see, they speak in text only in their special code . Clever so they don't give away their voices and their identity but not clever enough " Hitsugaya replied.

" So what do we do now ? " Ikkaku asked.

" We're going to hunt for the suspects tomorrow morning at 8 A.M. sharp, and would be doing full patrol of the city and have a kido barrier around the school incase of a Hollow attack as well as a kido barrier within the Kurosaki Clinic and Inoue House . The barriers should be at least strong enough to withstand up to Jōunin level attacks " Hitsugaya explained to the team.

" Thanks to my friend Hachigen , a barrier is being kept up within the Kurosaki clinic as well as the Inoue house . When the enemy tries to attack her by surprise, we'll know and we'll dispatch of them. The barrier is specially designed to recognize friend from foe, it would allow the friends of Ichigo and Orihime to walk in whereas the enemies aren't allowed into the barrier and get rejected and if they're attacking the barrier, would instantly get vaporized " Kisuke explained to everyone.

" What if the enemy uses shapeshifting abilities to disguise himself as one of the friends of Inoue and Kurosaki ? " Cloud questioned the hat and clogs shopkeeper.

" That's taken care of too. The barrier has a special neurological sensor that reads the enemy thoughts and feelings ,nothing less from the former Vice Kido Chief " Tessai explained to the group.

" Everyone needs to rest up for tomorrow " Kisuke said to the team.

" Okay, me and Ikkaku would rest at the Asano House! " Yumichika replied.

" I'm keeping this wig on, it's best she doesn't try anything funny with me " Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

" Me and Momo will crash here with Renji and Rukia " Hitsugaya stated.

" That's not a good idea, i advise the two of you to go to the soundproof room where Ururu and Jinta and sleep there ,Renji and Rukia tend to be loud at night when they're snoring " Kukaku subtly warned the two as she embarrassed Renji and Rukia.

" Hey ,we're not that loud when we're sleeping ! " Renji replied.

" Yeah,don't put us on the spot on that ! " Rukia responded.

" Fine we don't need any noise affecting our sleep " Hitsugaya smirked at Renji .

" Shut up little Toshiro !" Renji shouted blushing from embarrassment.

" That's Captain Hitsugaya to you ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" You sleep pretty loudly in your sleep too Little Toshiro " Momo naïvely stated thinking Kukaku was referring to snoring.

" I don't think she knows we're talking about something else " Kukaku thinks to herself.

" Me and Izuru would stay at a hotel, we don't want to take up too much space " Rangiku stated as she grabs Izuru's hand .

" Okay , have fun you too ! " Kisuke said to the two as they leave the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin comes to the kid's room to tuck them in.

" That was some pretty crazy firework explosion that happened tonight " Isshin said to his family .

" Indeed, everyone was worried it was a terrorist attack ! " Karin replied.

" Where's Ichigo dad ? " Yuzu asked her father.

" He's staying over at the Inoue house again " Isshin answered.

" I wonder if they're going to finally go out this time " Karin asked her dad.

" You should've seen how they were acting , those two are lovebirds if i ever seen them " Isshin answered.

" It sucks that the festival was ruined tonight " Yuzu stated.

" Don't worry, we have all of the weekend and tomorrow to enjoy it , get some sleep girls " Isshin stated.

" Right ! Night dad ! " both girls replied .

" Good night my darlings !" Isshin responded as they go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Ryo's House<strong>

Uryū I takes his date home to her house located 1/2 mile south from Uryu's house within the Kitawase district .

" Thanks for the date Uryū ! " Ryo said to her date.

" Your welcome ! " Uryū replied.

" Too bad the carnival was shut down due to the fireworks accident " Ryo stated.

" Don't worry there's always tomorrow ! " Uryū replied.

" Take care Uryū and see you at school tomorrow !" Ryo said to Uryū as she kisses him on the check.

" Thanks Ryo! " Uryū responded as he hugs her and they leave. " That was the first time i ever got a kiss from a girl, maybe they're might be a future with me and her " Uryū said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhlie at Mahana's house<strong>

Chad brings his date safely to her house located within the Komatsu district 3 miles east from Chad's house.

" That was fun Chad, too bad everything was ruined by the fireworks accident " Mahana said to Chad.

" Indeed, we still had some fun though " Chad answered.

" Want to come inside Chad ? I have some coffee we can drink " Mahana asked.

" I have some homework to do at home , i'll see you at school tomorrow " Chad answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tatsuki's House<strong>

200 meters north of Ichigo's house Tatsuki walks home by Chizuru who lives 1 mile north of Tatsuki.

" That was a lovely date, shame before we can kiss the fireworks in the storage room exploded and ruined the festival " Chizuru said to her friend.

" It's a damn shame, i guess i should give you that kiss you wanted so badly but only on the grounds you never mess with Orihime again " Tatsuki replied as she grabs Chizuru reluctantly kisses her in the mouth moving her tongue.

" That was a good kiss, it's almost like you liked it ! " Chizuru smiled with a creepy rape face.

" Yuck, i feel sick just kissing you ! " Tatsuki stated wiping her mouth in disgust .

" You're just faking it ! " Chizuru replied as she goes to grope Tatsuki but the black-haired martial artist punches her out cold .

" Damn bitch ! You're trying to get me in trouble with my parents, i can't let them or anyone know i kissed a girl . I'm taking you back to your house we're you'll rest by yourself " Tatsuki said to an unconscious Chizuru as she carries her back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Asnao house<strong>

Ikkaku and Yumichika check up on Mizuho who woke up from the Hollow attack with Keigo tending to her . Mizuho only has small bruises from the grip of the Hollow but she's fine . Ikkaku is wearing his wig.

" Is she doing okay ? " Ikkaku asked Keigo.

" She's fine ! " Keigo answered.

" That was brave of you saving your sister from some fireworks even if you did rough her up a bit with that tackle " Yumichika stated.

" You're a hero Keigo and all this time i thought you were a coward " Michiru said to her friend.

" I was and still am but i'm not that cowardly to let my sister get killed by some fireworks " Keigo replied.

" Maybe you should rest here in the house " Yumichika stated.

" Fine, my house is pretty far anyways ! " Michiru replied.

" Ikkaku, show her to the guest room !" Yumichika stated.

" Okay , follow me ! " Ikkaku replied as he escorts Michiru to the guest room.

" That was cool, why did you cover up for me ? " Keigo asked Yumichika.

" Because you were brave standing up to the Hollow, that much is true but understand this, you're the only one here who can see spirits " Yumichika answered.

" I see, explains why no one reacts to you or that Hollow " Keigo stated.

" We're spirits and normal humans can't see us " Yumichika explained to Keigo.

" Does that mean i'm a superhero ? " Keigo asked Yumichika .

" Nope, you've yet to develop any powers but at the same time your above normal human durability and speed. It's best you don't worry about that " Yumichika replied.

" Is my sister going to be okay ? " Keigo asked the effeminate Shinigami.

" She's fine , she'll wake up in the morning in her bed. I'll carry her there " Yumichika answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Inoue House<strong>

11:00 P.M. Ichigo and Orihime are by themselves within the house protected by a special barrier . Ichigo wakes up to see himself at Orihime's bedroom.

" Ichigo, you're finally awake ! " Orihime said to him .

" Orihime what am i doing at your bedroom ? " Ichigo asked the busty ginger.

" You needed to rest right ? After all you helped get rid of alot of bad memories earlier " Orihime answered.

" How long was i out ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" 3 hours , you really exhausted your spiritual energy. According to Hitsugaya you need at least an additional 3 days before you can use your Shinigami powers even after the surgery " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" I used up that much Reiatsu even without Bankai ? " Ichigo asked the ginger.

" Hitsugaya stated that while you were fighting Grand Fisher, you were being slowly processed by your inner Hollow and at the point you fired your strongest Getsuga Tenshō, your Shikai power peaked at **25,000 RYK **" Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" That explains why i was able to cut him down so easily with just Shikai " Ichigo replied " That kiss from Orihime, she gave me all her power to use, she must of briefly tamed the Hollowification in my body . That's not the only thing it's done to me , from the kiss i was able to fully understand her feelings, her emotions, it's almost like me and her are a single being now " Ichigo said to himself as he looks at Orihime.

" Ichigo ... About what i said earlier " Orihime said to the spiky haired teenager.

" Yes Orihime ? " Ichigo asked her.

" Thank you for everything .. for all the times we been with each other. Even though it has been only a few months, the time we knew each other stems so far back it seems we knew each other for an eternity . The time you saved me from my brother Hollowfied to attack me , the time we bonded at the Don Kanoji show, the time we went together to the Soul Society to save Rukia , the time you saved me from that brute Yammy and even now our relationship has gotten stronger " Orihime explained to Ichigo as she stares at the orange haired teen.

" I guess we have Aizen to thank for that , he was the one who played with our lives and ruined them however it would be his undoing. It was because of that, i was able to find you. Never have i met a girl as kind, gentle and beautiful as you Orihime " Ichigo replied holding on to Orihime's face.

" Ichigo , do you mean that ? " Orihime asked him.

" I mean it from the bottom of my heart. For 6 to 7 years my heart remained vacant when i lost my mother , i lost that part of my soul and i struggled to find it again. My mother used to be the center of my world,i always smiling when i was with my mother and i was regularly holding her hand. When i lost a match at the dojo to Tatsuki back at preschool ,i cried until i saw my mother again i started to smile again as soon as he saw my mother. At a very young age, i heard my father saying that my name means _to protect one thing_, which instilled me the desire to protect my mother. When my sisters were born , i began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them, since then the number of people i wished to protect has continued to grow and now my desire is to protect you " Ichigo explained to Orihime as he hugs her closer with Orihime holding on to him.

" You remind me of my brother and myself. My mother and Father were hardly there for me and i already told you hold they were like yesterday . He was always there for me . I'm glad you'll always be there to protect me and now i have the power to defend yourself i'll protect you...heal you and aid you whenever i can. I plan to get stronger so we can end this war and we can live a life of peace " Orihime said to Ichigo as they face each other.

"I know what you mean Orihime. I never felt a sense of superiority because I could see spirits. And I never once thought that I could make a living or help someone with it. I just longed for a life where I couldn't see them but there's nothing i can do about it however after what i learned about what happened to my mother and what Aizen plans to do , i can't just ignore the spirits who need help. At this point i don't care about getting payback for what Aizen done, slaying Grand Fisher was more than enough to avenge my mother however at the same time, i can't let him live so he can sacrifice millions of more families to his twisted ego . I'll stop him and make sure no more lives are lost to him and we can live the rest of our lives together in peace " Ichigo replied as there noses touch each other as Orihime grips his hand.

" When i think about it ...Ichigo...There was so many things i wanted to do... I want to become a schoolteacher... and a doctor... I also want to be an astronaut... and also make my own cake shop... I want to go to the sweets bakery and say 'i want one of everything'... Ohhhh, i wish i could live life five times over. Then i'd be born in five different places, and i'd stuff myself with different food from around the world... I'd live five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for every one of those five times... I would've fallen in love with the same person all of those 5 times .. Thank you Ichigo " Orihime said to her lover as she kisses him in the mouth once again .

This time they're both alone. No Giant Arrancar breathing down their necks, all in the piracy of their house. Ichigo grips onto Orihime with his strong muscular arms as the two make out with each other . Ichigo and Orihime embraced each other in a romantic passion lost in there world as the two make out with each other. Ichigo and Orihime's lips met once again in a deep passionate lip lock. Orihime put her hand on Ichigo's cheek and Ichigo follow suit . From this action, Ichigo was starting to find it hard not to become aroused and overtaken by Orihime's beauty .

Ichigo faced many dangers in life. He fought bravely against Hollows, fought against the dreaded Grand Fisher, fought against the massive Menos Grande and even fought against the powerful Renji Arabi, the demonic Beast Kenpachi Zaraki and the immensely power Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo fought against the Bounts going from the powerful Yoshino to the monster known as Jin Kariya . Ichigo stared down against the brute Yammy and his Espada partner Ulquiorra Cifer and confronted the psychotic Grimmjow , he fought against his own Inner Hollow and tamed his power and recently fought the Taijutsu master, defended himself from the immensely strong Sixth Hokage Danzō and went toe to toe with his most powerful foe he ever fought , Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Naruto Uzumaki and their battle left a scar on the Narutoverse that rivaled that of the Valley of the End.

However Ichigo was never prepared for the kind of battle he was in now. The power of love makes even the mightiest warrior within the Bleachverse hesitate and feel entirely unprepared. The Irony is that while Ichigo could he could level legions of hollows and fight powerful Arrancars and Shinobi without any hesitation, being in the bedroom has made him fearful that he would be slapped on the spot if he tried to advance himself on Orihime. The temptation Ichigo is feeling and the passion has made it much harder to resist.

" Orihime ... . " Ichigo nervously said to Orihime releasing the grip of her lips to speak for a moment.

" Yes Ichigo ? " Orihime asked with a blush on her face.

" C-Can…can I…touch you…Orihime? " he asked her in the most nervous tone in his life. It was even more nerve-racking than having to deal with thousands of screaming Naruto clones while avoiding having a hole blasted through his body with Rasengan. It was more terrifying than having to fight off millions of blade from Byakuya's Bankai, it was even more terrifying than having to fight Kenpachi again with his eyepatch off and him using kendo.

" Sure Ichigo...If you don't mind if i touch your body " Orihime answered as she feels on his broad chest.

Ichigo began to feel on the busty Ginger's breasts. Those massive 93 cm G cup boobs combined with her cavernous figure and beautiful face made Orihime the most beautiful girl in Ichigo's school until Rangiku moved into the school. So many guys had thoughts of being with Orihime or getting laid by Orihime and even some girls like the school lesbian Chizuru , Orihime the beauty of Karakura High was now being embraced by one of the most handsome guys in the school .

Ichigo began to fondle and grope Orihime's boobs in the heat of passion .

" Man Orihime these are some very soft and large ,there's almost like a pillow " Ichigo stated as he playfully rests his head on her boobs.

" Ah...thank you ! " Orihime replied as she starts to feel aroused.

" My god, i feel like in heaven . I never felt this way before , this feeling is magical " Ichigo said to himself as he locks lips with his lover.

Ichigo and Orihime kept their grip on their lips as their tongues wrestled inside of their mouths constantly ending within a stalemate .Orihime felt her face growing hot. She was becoming very sensitive to Ichigo's touch and suddenly felt as if she wanted more. Her body was carving Ichigo to even further and deeper with her .

Orihime removes Ichigo's jacket and slowly throws it on the floor . Orihime then removes Ichigos white shirt with writing called _Karakura's Finest VIP_ in hip hop font off of him revealing his washboard stomach and six-pack abs.

" Ichigo... You're body looks so marvelous and your chest is so rock hard " Orihime stated as she begins to caress the smooth,hard chest with her gentle fingers and then begins to lick around his neck .

" Orihime ! " Ichigo moaned as Orihime feels on his bare chest as gently as possibly while sitting on his lap. Ichigo was becoming so aroused that he could barely contain the rising feeling he has within his clothes . It was a lovely feeling he was getting he never though he'll experience.

Ichigo then hugged her tightly towards his chest and the busty ginger blushes as she removes her black short sleeve jacket with pink sleeves off her body and then removes her white blouse revealing her pink bra.

" It's fair i remove all the clothes on the top half of my body too right Ichigo ? " Orihime asked the carrot top teen.

" Sure..Those clothes are in the way anyways ! " Ichigo answered as he goes to feel on the bare flesh of Orihime.

Ichigo then began fondling Orihime's chest so masterfully. He rubbed his hands around the edges of the very large breasts, breasts each as large as his head and caressed the boobs as if he done this hundreds of times before . Ichigo's Advanced Growth Rate which allowed him in the past to grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami was taking play in something aside from combat for the first time of his life . Ichigo was learning how to please a woman by sheer instinct, the very same instinct which allowed him to learn Bankai for 3 days now he was going to learn how to control his other Bankai .

If anyone walked into the room at this very moment, no one would think Ichigo was a virgin by the way he played with her boobs. Ichigo was causing Orihime to moan and blush greatly while his Bankai was slowly going out of it's sheath . Orihime puts her arm above her head and moaned in delight from her boyfriend's touch.

" Y-yes...touch me Ichigo. Touch me however you like...it's okay as long as it's you. You're the only one...allowed to...touch me like this. I want you to always touch me like this " Orihime told her lover as she grabbed him.

" Orihime, are you sure about this ? " Ichigo asked her.

" I'm sure, i'm not afraid of anything ! " Orihime replied as she grabs his head and pushes it towards her breasts.

" I'll take your word for it ! " Ichigo responded as he takes his tongue and slowly itches it toward Orihime's tender nipples.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

Ichigo began to run his tongue around her right nipple and began to run his course on her boob. It tasted good to him, it tasted better than anything he tasted before . Her untouched virgin breasts were never touched this way and Orihime began to blush immensely.

" Ichigo... " Orihime moaned as her body begins to heat from the friction being caused by the pleasure she's getting**.**

" Yes Orihime ! " Ichigo asked her as he stops briefly thinking she wasn't ready.

" Don't stop, continue ! " Orihime answered as Ichigo goes back to licking her boobs.

Ichigo moves tongue gently over her right nipple while he uses his strong hands to fondle the ginger vixens breast . Ichigo then sucks on her nipple and then teases her a little with a little bite from his teeth.

" This is incredible , it feels like my body is getting closer to her. I barely even seen porn in my life aside from a few times and yet it feels like i'm a love machine,more importantly it feels like me and Orihime has done this before in a past life , this feeling is just surreal " Ichigo said to himself as he flicks his tongue over Orihime's nipple and uses his right hand on her breast .

" Ichigo...this feels so good ! " Orihime moaned as Ichigo then grabs the left breast it and holds onto it pulling it up a little bit.

" I'm really enjoying myself with you !" Ichigo stated.

" I can tell Ichigo !" Orihime replied as she leans back while still sitting on Ichigo's lap .

Ichigo uses his pointer finger and thumb to grab her nipple on her left breast and slowly rub his fingers across it. Ichigo then squeeze the nipple a little between his two fingers then massage her entire breast with his left hand a little as well. Ichigo then cups the entire thing in his right hand moving while his hand to massage over it. Ichigo then applies his tongue work on the nipple and then simulates her body. Orihime then moans from the pleasure with her panites becoming wet and the juices she emitted pours out and drips onto Ichigo's pants.

" Orihime, you're wetting my pants !" Ichigo said to the busty teen while blushing.

" Ahh Ichigo ! " Orihime humbly replied with a deep red blush as Ichigo let's go of her bare breasts and then focuses his attention below the breasts.

" You don't mind if i...remove ! " Ichigo nervously asked her only for Orihime to answered for him.

" Didn't i say do whatever you want to me, don't be so nervous ! " Orihime replied as Ichigo regains his senses and slowly ran both his hands down to Orihime's black miniskirt .

Ichigo began by removing the brown leather around her waist and then removes her black skirt and then he positions himself between Orihime's legs.

" You're sure about this Orihime ? " Ichigo asked her.

" I'm fine ! " Orihime answered as she then lays down on her bed and Ichigo goes on top of her.

Ichigo kisses her in the mouth then he starts to kiss down on her , then he touches Orihime 's pink panties and then slowly removes her panties and tosses them aside showing her beautiful, untouched vagina.

" Orihime you have such a beautiful vagina ! " Ichigo said to Orihime with a more perverted , instinctive attitude as he becomes more accustomed to Orihime.

" Ahh..Thanks Ichigo ! " Orihime replied as Ichigo goes towards her vagina and then begins to pleasure her there.

Ichigo roams his tongue around her insides and vary her cadence and the firmness of his tongue to adjust to her body and his pleasure. Ichigo then moves his firm, flexed tongue for pinpoint accuracy as he circles the clitoris causing Orihime to moan .

" Orihime taste so good ! " Ichigo said to himself as he continues to move his tongue around her.

" Kurosaki kun !" Orihime moaned addressing his name in honorifics as her lover uses a limber, flat tongue motion to cover more ground inside her.

Ichigo continuously moves around her clitoris while not applying too much pressure to her clitoris right away. After starting out gently, Ichigo increases pressure and speed according to Orihime's body language.

" I'm getting adjusted to her body language, i'm starting to understand her even more and closer. It seems all this training i had with my combat abilities are finally being used for something more than slaying Hollows " Ichigo said to himself as he continues to lick Orihime like she was a delicious ice cream bar .

" AHHHH... Kurosaki Kun !" Orihime moaned and groaned as if she was a lioness in heat as her lover pays attention to her reactions and body language at all times.

" You're liking this alot Orihime ! " Ichigo replied as he goes back to still exposed clitoris and gives her quick little sucks by enveloping her wet vagina with his mouth momentarily and releasing it , causing Orihime to moan even more and louder.

" Kurosaki Kun ! " Orihime moaned as the carrot top Shinigami takes her clitoris into his mouth and gently suck on it while he simultaneously flick his tongue over and around it.

" Inoue Kun ! " Ichigo replied as he moans his tongue very lightly and gently around her insides.

" KUROSAKI KUN ! " Orihime moaned as she has a mind-blowing orgasm releasing her juices all over her lovers face.

" Damn Orihime, you're really enjoying this ! " Ichigo stated as he sits back up while Orihime grabs his pants and slowly removes his black leather belt and then she unzips his pants and removes his pants down to his ankles .

" I want you Ichigo, i want every part of you. It's my turn to take control ! " Orihime replied as she grabs Ichigo's hard erected member with her right hand and removes it out of his white boxers.

" Orihime... ! " Ichigo said shocked to see Orihime doing what he was thinking of doing. Orihime removes his boxers to be impressed by the size of Ichigo's "Zanpakutō"_._

" It's so big ! " Orihime stated as she holds onto Ichigo's 12 inch meatsword and began to stroke his rock hard rod .

Orihime begins to stroke and tug on Ichigo's hard cock as she jerks her right hand up and down on Ichigo's hard penis.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo moaned as he then sees Orihime then takes the took the entire 12 inch sword into her small pouty mouth.

Orihime begins her quest to pleasure Ichigo by placing the tip of her tongue on the shaft of the erected sword and she lets the tip of Ichigo's member hit the underside of her tongue.

" Ichigo's penis, it feels so huge ! " Orihime said to herself as she clings her mouth onto Ichigo's penis like a fat kid on a happy meal.

" I wasn't expecting Orihime to do something like this,she caught me almost by surprise " Ichigo said to himself as he feels Orihime 's tongue taking it's toll on his endurance .

Orihime swirls her tongue around Ichigo's nerve-packed corona (the ridge where the head meets the shaft) and gently starts sucking the tip of Ichigo's shaft.

" Ichigo feels so strong, he tastes so good ! " Orihime said to herself as he lets out a soft moan.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo moaned as he holds onto her head with his right hand as his arousal grows.

Orihime licks around the length of his giant penis, alternating her tongue movement between sweeping up-and-down strokes and circular motions. Orihime then makes her lovers toes curl as she caresses Ichigo's balls as she tantalize the carrot top's manhood with her tongue.

" Let me try his balls next ! " Orihime said to herself as she goes to lick her lovers testicles while she manually massage his hard shaft.

Orihime swirl the tip of her tongue around Ichigo's scrotum - the loose sac of skin that surrounds the testicles. Then Orihime licks Ichigo's balls with long, sweeping strokes as if she were savoring a delicious ice cream cone.

" Orihime !" Ichigo moaned as Orihime purses her lips and sucks softly on the skin then take each testicle all the way into her mouth.

Orihime then aims her tongue at his raphe (the vertical line in the middle of his scrotal sac) and then feverishly flicks it with her tongue.

" This feels so great ! " Orihime said to herself as she licks Ichigo to submission.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo moaned as he's worked up into a frenzy. Orihime then switches back to sensuously licking Ichigo's penis as she gently manhandles her lovers balls.

Orihime like Ichigo has the ability to pick things up very quickly . Orihime's natural talent for precision and control is what allowed her to quickly master basic training in Kidō with Kūkaku Shiba, it also allowed to to pick up Unohana's special Hakuda technique and some skill with low and mid level Kido. Combined with Unohana's healing training and her own knowledge of the human body given her straight A's in biology, she was knowledgeable about the way the human body works however as her instincts kick in, Orihime is now using that skill of the human body to enhance the lovemaking between the two.

" I'm really getting the hang of this ,i was scared i wouldn't be able to handle Ichigo but after doing this i think i can handle him 10 times over " Orihime said to herself as she then places her tongue on the most sensitive area of a man's body. Ichigo's perineum (the nerve-packed patch of skin that is between his scrotum and his anus).

" Orihime ! " Ichigo moaned even louder as Orihime gently rub his the sac between his balls and ass and launches the teen into orgasmic orbit. Orihime then grabs his penis and then puts in in her mouth again.

" Mmmm ! " Orihime moaned for a few seconds at a time in a smooth, steady tone as she moves her mouth up and down her lover's shaft. Orihime varies the pitch of her voice to create different sensations. Her lower pitches create slower vibrations while her higher pitches create faster vibrations and then goes for the kill as she focuses on the supersensitive head of his penis with her lips.

" Damn it! I can't hold out much longer ! " Ichigo moaned as he releases himself inside her mouth.

" Ichigo " Ichigo moaned as she feels Ichigo release a liter of his load into her mouth.

" Shit ! Orihime. i'm sorry, i didn't mean to .. " Ichigo stated panicking about what happened.

" You taste kinda salty but sweet Ichigo, kinda like a peanut butter with salt and syrup " Orihime said to Ichigo .

" Seriously, i don't know whether to think she's completing me or is my load disgusting yet she likes it anyways ? I wouldn't be surprised given the food she eats " Ichigo said to himself with sweat coming down his face.

" Now time to do something i saw in a video Rangiku sent me " Orihime said to Ichigo as she grabs Ichigo's still erected member and places it between her boobs.

" Wait ,she made you watch a prono ? " Ichigo asked her .

" Yep, she said it would be useful stuff when i finally confess my feeling to you " Orihime answered.

" Rangiku. you really shouldn't have ! " Ichigo said to himself as he begins to thrust his meat sword between Orihime's large melons .

Ichigo continues to thrust into Orihime thrusting as slow as possible so the two of them can enjoy the moment.

" This feels so good ! " Orihime said to her lover as he thrust his rod between Orihime's massive melons.

" Damn these boobs are so soft ! " Ichigo said to his lover as he thrusts even harder between her massive boobs.

" What an incredibly huge dick , you're giving my boobs more work than they can handle ! " Orihime replied as she puts Ichigo's penis in her mouth as she blows him off while he's thrusting and pounding her boobs.

" Damn it !AHHHH! I can't maintain it for long !" Ichigo moaned as he's about to cum on her.

" I can handle it Ichigo !" Orihime moaned back as he explodes his load all over her boobs.

"AHHHHHHHH ! YEAH !" Ichigo shouted in joy as he covers her boobs with his white load.

Orihime and Ichigo then go lie down with each other and make their next move .

" Ichigo what do you want to do now ? " Orihime asked him.

" Anything you want to ! " Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo ...be gentle " Orihime said to Ichigo as the carrot top Shinigami then puts himself between Orihime's legs and then goes the rub his hard shaft against Orihime's vaginal opening.

" It's so tight and i haven't even entered yet ! " Ichigo said to his lover as he puts on the condom Izuru gave him.

" Where did you get that Ichigo ? " Orihime asked her lover.

" Izuru gave this to me, i never thought i would need it so soon " Ichigo answered .

" Ahh... Ichigo...Your hardness... It's hitting me ! " Orihime moaned as she's turned on by Ichigo rubbing himself against her wet vagina.

" You love it when i rub the entrance Orihime ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" I love it... I love it Kurosaki Kun... Ichigo please don't tease me like that ! " Orihime complained as she moans from the foreplay.

" Fine by me ! " Ichigo replied as he puts it inside her.

Ichigo then begins to thrust slowly into her . The first strong thrust ends up breaking Orihime's hymen.

" ARGGHH ! " Orihime screamed out in pain.

" Orihime are you alright ? " Ichigo asked his lover.

" I...I'm a virgin s-so... " Orihime answered.

" You too ? " Ichigo answered.

" Yeah, it's supposed to hurt the first time i heard ! " Orihime replied as the two of them kissed again.

Ichigo and Orihime make out for a while . Ichigo kissed her until the pain went away, then Ichigo continued with the pounding. With a penetrating, downward maneuver Ichigo is in control of the depth and force of penetration of each thrust as he slowly thrusts into her while passionately kissing his lover . Orihime lies on her back with a leg on each of the muscular Shinigami's shoulders. Ichigo then places his knees beside her waist then leans forward and ravishes the lovely ginger . Ichigo then rests his hands on top of Orihime's thighs to steady and control the movement.

" Boy Orihime...you're really tightening up !" Ichigo said to his lover as he thrusts deep inside his lover.

" MMM...AAHHH...HAAH ! " Orihime moaned as she's left unable to speak word and is speaking moans and groans.

" Are you okay Inoue ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" I'm fine, it no longer hurts, if anything i feel great ... please move however you like " Orihime answered as Ichigo then continues to thrust into her and locks his lips with her.

Ichigo continues to be on top and gently thrusting his lover slowly and finely as possible while Orihime relaxes sand contract her vaginal muscles. Ichigo lies on top of her and place her legs up over his shoulders while he rocks back and forth inside 's upper-body stamina makes it easy for him to maintain this position . Ichigo pleasures his partner with the intoxicating motion of his thrusts.

" Kurosaki Kun is inside me.. this is amazing . I can't believe that I'm really doing this. It feels so unreal " Orihime said to herself as she feels every inch of Ichigo inside her.

" Damn that was lovely Orihime ! " Ichigo said to his lover as he pulls out of his lover.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime said to her lover as she kisses him and throw him down.

" Orihime !" Ichigo moaned as her lover sits right on top of him.

" Ichigo... Fuck me with your dick ... Shove it all the way in ! " Orihime said to Ichigo moaning as she puts her lover's rod deep inside her .

" Orihime , you're surprisingly impatient . You're even going on top and sticking it inside yourself " Ichigo stated as he holds on to her lovers waist.

" What's going on . Ichigo has turned me into such a naughty girl " Orihime said to herself as she then puts her arms on Ichigo's face " Don't be mean ...Ichigo go on inside me... "

" Very well then ! " Ichigo replied as they both of us have sex with each other.

Once Ichigo is securely inside of Orihime ,the busty Ginger starts moving up and down, using her leg muscles to build momentum and friction. Orihime maintains her balance by placing her hands in front of her and put her hands on Ichigo's thighs. One of the major perks of Orihime being on top is that the ginger was in control. Orihime increases the speed and depth of penetration to maximizes her pleasure .

" AHHH...It's soo big! My pussy's being stuffed by Kurosaki kun ! " Orihime said to herself as she gyrates back and forth or in circles instead of just up and down. Then after a while, the busty ginger arches your back, which allows Ichigo's member to stimulate her G-spot while rubs her clitoris.

" Even though your wet like this ..your pussy is still tight isn't it ..is it okay to move ? " Ichigo asked his lover as he holds on to her waist.

" It's okay because you're making me feel so much pleasure " Orihime replied.

" HAHAH ! It feels so good ! " Ichigo moaned as he thrusts deep inside his lover .

" Your dick feels so good ! " Orihime replied.

" Orihime ,you're really loud . Good thing we're in your house alone otherwise you would've woken up Yuzu and Karin " Ichigo said to his lover.

" AHHH ! " Orihime moaned as she orgasms once again while Ichigo licks her boobs .

Ichigo then pushes Orihime off and in front of him and then they both lay side to side facing each other.

"Orihime, i'm really enjoying this !" Ichigo said to his lover as her grabs one boob with his left hand while he has his right hand rub around her vagina and then he inserts his large member into his lover .

Ichigo and Orihime begin making out with each other while in this position . Both of them move slowly again as they start their lip lock grip again. Both of the lovers embrace each other as they make love with each other.

" I knew that this would benefit the both of us ... i can't help but to feel happy that this all happened " Orihime said to her lover as they slowly and romantic have sex with each other.

" Same here Orihime, this is the best card fate has dealt me with !" Ichigo replied.

" Ichigo.. this is the best feeling i ever felt in my entire life .. i can't believe this is really happening " Orihime stated.

" Same here.. Ahhh shit I'm going to cum " Ichigo moaned as he holds on to his lover.

"AHHHHH !" Orihime moaned as she releases her orgasm as well while Ichigo's orgasm is released inside the condom.

Ichigo gets off of Orihime and goes to throw his condom in the thrash but he realizes he's still hard.

" Damn it, i came 3 times and it still won't go down " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" It must be that your body is more durable and has more stamina than a normal human even in your human form " Orihime stated.

" And i have no condoms left yet i don't want to stop caressing and playing with every part of your body but the same time i don't want to get you pregnant while we're both still in highschool " Ichigo stated.

" Then use this hole Ichigo ! " Orihime replied as she stands up and then bends down in front of Ichigo and spread her ass check to reveal her perfectly clean sphincter ready for fucking, an untapped area of her body.

" Orihime. You want me to do you there ... ? " Ichigo asked shocked to hear someone as innocent as Orihime wanting to go that far despite just having sex.

" Rangiku told me if a guy does me there, i don't have to worry about getting pregnant and it looked fun in the movie she showed me " Orihime stated.

" Fine ..if you want to ! " Ichigo replied as he positions himself behind her.

" Ichigo...be gentle ! " Orihime stated as Ichigo grabs her and puts inside of her.

" Damn it, it's even tighter behind than it is with your vagina ! " Ichigo stated as he moans just by inserting his manhood deep into his lovers behind.

" Ichigo... You're stirring up the inside of my belly !" Orihime moaned as Ichigo gently thrusts into his lovers love canal.

" KUH!HAH! Amazing, it's so tight ! " Ichigo moaned as he grips Orihime's waists with his strong hands.

"AH!AH!AH! AH! AHHN ! " Orihime screamed in delighted as she gets reamed from behind by her lover .

" Now to finish this ! " Ichigo stated as he pushes Orihime on the bed and then goes into the missionary position but instead of inserting his rod into Orihime's pussy, he sticks it up her asshole.

" Kurosaki Kun ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as he thrusts inside Orihime.

" Yes Orihime ? " Ichigo asked his lover.

" I'm glad to be losing my virginity to you . I always wanted to give my virginity to you Kurosaki-kun " Orihime to Ichigo.

" What you and i did tonight was beyond magical, i'll never forget this night for it would be like this every night for the rest of our lives. I'll follow your dreams with you Orihime , if you wish to be an astronaut, i'll follow you into space, if you wish to be a doctor, i'll be your nurse , if you wish to be a baker , i'll work for you , if you wish to a school teacher then i'll always be the substitute teacher, if you wish to be a business executive, i'll always be your account... I'd live with you five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for every one of those five times..I'll be glad to be with you every time " Ichigo said to his lover as they both old each other tightly.

" This feels so magical Kurosaki-kun, being with you is like a dream come true. After being alone for so long without a family and only Tatsuki as my friend, i finally found someone even close than that with me right now " Orihime said to her beloved as they talk in the middle of having sex.

" You're right , this is magical moment . Only magic could make a moment like this real. This feels like a dream but there's no way something this good could be a dream, and if it wasn't a dream then it meant that the most gorgeous girl was in love with me and we were having sex. After living 7 years of sorrow and despair of my mother dying , my life has finally turning around and becoming better " Ichigo explained to Orihime as they cuddle each other.

" K-kurosaki-kun ? " Orihime gasped as he thrusts inside of her.

" Yes ? " Ichigo asked.

" I love you ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" I love you too ! " Ichigo replied as they both kiss and then they both reach orgasm.

" Damn it Ichigo's i'm going to cum ! " Orihime moaned as her again aroused by the anal pounding and romantic embrace is about to secret it's last amount of juices from Orihime.

" Me too Orihime ! " Ichigo replied as he goes to cum as well.

" ICHIGO ! " Orihime screamed in ecstasy as she releases her juices covering Ichigo's pelvic region and his balls.

" ORIHIME ! " Ichigo replied as he releases all his juice within her anal canal almost synchronized.

Ichigo slides out of Orihime filling up his lovers rectal canal with enough of his semen to fill up a small milk carton while Orihime drenched Ichigo pelvic region with enough moisture to fill up a small bottle or canteen of water.

" Ichigo's sperm is deep inside me ! " Orihime said to herself as she moans .

" Damn Orihime , we overdid it big time here " Ichigo to his lover as he pulls over a sheet covering the both of them.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

After catching their breath they gazed at each other for several moments before sharing a tender kiss. Both of them were exhausted and Ichigo was ready to fall asleep.

" I can't believe what just happened ! " Orihime said to Ichigo

" What time is it right now ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" 1:00 A.M. !" Orihime answered.

" 1 A.M. ? We made love that long ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see the time .

" Boy are we going to be tired in the morning tomorrow " Orihime stated.

" Yeah , we barely have the energy to move right now !" Ichigo replied.

" Still, it was worth every second of it ! " Orihime stated.

" I guess that means we're officially a couple now Orihime ? " Ichigo asked his lover.

" Indeed Ichigo , we are . I love you Ichigo " Orihime answered kissing him.

" I love you to Orihime ! " Ichigo replied.

" Good night Ichigo ! " Orihime said to her lover

" Good night Orihime ! " Ichigo replied as the two fall into a deep sleep .

Orihime and Ichigo now lie in together as a couple . They both have overcome hardships in their live and prevailed among their foes , now united under the same goals and drawn together by fate , the two are now virtually unstoppable . Orihime Inoue, a human who have hidden powers of a god who's capable of resurrecting the dead and has angel powers that put on the level of god is now in love with one of the most powerful Shinigami to ever be born with a Hollow so powerful that it could reduce cities to rubble. The power of love has united two lost souls and forged an unbreakable bond that would stand the test of time, it would also be the major deciding factor in the war against Aizen and the Shinobi for both can lead not only the Soul Society but the world into an era of peace.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 37: 1 year anniversary of Bleach Shippuden<strong>

" Today is the one 1 year anniversary of Bleach Shippuden and the celebration of 1,000,000 words " Unohana said to the audience.

" We'll celebrate the anniversary by having a couples Karaoke duo with couples " Ukitake replied.

" First up is Poker face sung by Tsunade and Shizune " Unohana said to the two.

" Mum mum mum mah...Mum mum mum mah " Tsunade sings to Shizune.

" I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please...Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me ..I love it...Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start...And after he's been hooked ...I'll play the one that's on his heart " Shizune replied signing to her lover.

" Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh...I'll get him hot, show him what I've got...Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,...I'll get him hot, show him what I've got " Tsunade stated as she lyrics of the song.

" Can't read my... Can't read my ...No he can't read my poker face... she's got me like nobody.. Can't read my...Can't read m...No he can't read my poker face...she's got me like nobody...P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face...Mum mum mum mah...P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face...Mum mum mum mah" Shizune sings to her blonde haired lover.

" I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be...A little gambling is fun when you're with me ..I love it..Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
>And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun" Tsunade stated.<p>

" Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh...I'll get him hot, show him what I've got...Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,..I'll get him hot, show him what I've got" Shizune replied as she signs her song.

" P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face...Mum mum mum mah..P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face..Mum mum mum mah...I won't tell you that I love you...Kiss or hug you...Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin..I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning...Just like a chick in the casino...Take your bank before I pay you out...I promise this, promise this..Check this hand cause I'm marvelous " Tsunade to her lover as she sings the song

" P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face...Mum mum mum mah...P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face...Mum mum mum mah" Shizune as she finishes the song.

" Next up is Renji and Rukia singing Whispers in the Dark written by Skillet" Unohana said to the audience as the duo comes out to sing.

" Despite the lies that you're making...Your love is mine for the taking..My love is.. Just waiting..To turn your tears to roses..Despite the lies that you're making...Your love is mine for the taking..My love is...Just waiting..To turn your tears to roses " Renji said to his lover .

" I will be the one that's gonna hold you...I will be the one that you run to...My love is...A burning, consuming fire " Rukia stated as she sings the lyrics.

" No...You'll never be alone...When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars...Hear the whispers in the dark...No...You'll never be alone...When darkness comes you know I'm never far...Hear the whispers in the dark...Whispers in the dark " Renji replied as he sings song while holding Rukia's hand.

" You feel so lonely and ragged...You lay here broken and naked...My love is...Just waiting...To clothe you in crimson roses " Rukia said to her redhead lover holding his hand while signing .

" I will be the one that's gonna find you...I will be the one that's gonna guide you...My love is...A burning, consuming fire " Renji replied as he sings song while holding Rukia's hand.

" Whispers in the dark " Renji and Rukia both said to each other as the get applause.

" Next up is Anko and Kakashi singing Miss Murder written by AFI " Unohana said to the audience.

" Hey Miss Murder, can I ..Hey Miss Murder, can i... Make beauty stay if i take my life ? " Kakashi asked his lover quoting the song.

" With just a look they shook...And heavens bowed before him...Simply a look can break your heart ...The stars that pierce the sky...He left them all behind... We're left to wonder why...He left us all behind "Anko sings back to Kakashi.

" Hey Miss Murder, can I...Hey Miss Murder, can I...Make beauty stay if I take my life ? " Kakashi said to the audience.

" Dreams of his crash won't pass...Oh, how they all adored him...Beauty will last when spiraled down The stars that mystified...He left them all behind...And how his children cried...He left us all behind " Anko sang as she signs the audience .

" Hey Miss Murder, can I...Hey Miss Murder, can I...Make beauty stay if i take my life ? " Kakashi asked his lover quoting the song.

" What's the hook, the twist...Within this verbose mystery? I would gladly bet my life upon it...That the ghost you love, your ray of light...Will fizzle out without hope"

"We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin...Ever searching for what we were promised...Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go...Who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it ? " Anko stated.

"Hey Miss Murder, can I...Hey Miss Murder, can I...Make beauty stay if i take my life? Hey Miss Murder, can I...Hey Miss Murder, can I...Make beauty stay if i take my life? " Kakashi said to the audience.

" Next up is Yoruichi and Soifon singing My Last Breath written by Evanescence " Unohana said to the audience.

" Hold on to me love...You know i can't stay long...All i wanted to say was,...I love you and I'm not afraid..can you hear me?...Can you feel me in your arms?" Yoruichi sings to Soifon as they sign on a mic on there ear as they hold each other in each others arms.

" Holding my last breath...Safe inside myself...Are all my thoughts of you...Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight " Soifon sings to the lovely dark skin Shinigami.

" I'll miss the winter...a world of fragile things...look for me in the white forest...hiding in a hollow tree ..come find me...i know you hear me...i can taste it in your tears " Yoruichi sings to her Asian looking lover.

" Closing your eyes to disappear...You pray your dreams will leave you here...But still you wake and know the truth...No one is there..." Soifon signs back to her lover

" Say goodnight...Don't be afraid...Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black " Yoruichi sings to the audience.

" Say goodnight...Holding my last breath...Don't be afraid...Safe inside myself...Calling me, calling me.. Are all my thoughts of you?...Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight " Soifon said to her lover as they sign the last verse together.

" Holding my last breath ! " both Yoruichi and Soifon sang to the audience as the audience cheers for the gay duo.

" Next up is Rangiku and Izuru singing How To Save A Life by the Fray written by Evanescence " Unohana said to the audience.

" Step one you say we need to talk...He walks you say sit down it's just a talk...He smiles politely back at you...You stare politely right on through...Some sort of window to your right...As he goes left and you stay right...Between the lines of fear and blame...You begin to wonder why you came " Rangiku sang to the audience as she signs the first verse.

" Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...Somewhere along in the bitterness...And I would have stayed up with you all night...Had I known how to save a life " Izuru stated as he signs to his hearts content.

" Let him know that you know best...Cause after all you do know best...Try to slip past his defense...Without granting innocence..Lay down a list of what is wrong...The things you've told him all along...And pray to God he hears you...And pray to God he hears you " Rangiku replied as she signs the next verse.

" Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...Somewhere along in the bitterness...And I would have stayed up with you all night...Had I known how to save a life " Izuru sang to the audience as he stares at his lover.

" As he begins to raise his voice...You lower yours and grant him one last choice...Drive until you lose the road...Or break with the ones you've followed...He will do one of two things...He will admit to everything...Or he'll say he's just not the same...And you'll begin to wonder why you came " Rangiku sang to the audience as she signs the next verse.

" Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...Somewhere along in the bitterness...And I would have stayed up with you all night...Had I known how to save a life " Izuru sung to the busty ginger.

" Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...Somewhere along in the bitterness...And I would have stayed up with you all night...Had I known how to save a life...How to save a life...How to save a life " Rangiku sang to the audience as she signs the next verse.

" Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...Somewhere along in the bitterness...And I would have stayed up with you all night...Had I known how to save a life...How to save a life...How to save a life " Izuru stated as he signs the next verse with passion.

" Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...Somewhere along in the bitterness...And I would have stayed up with you all night...Had I known how to save a life...How to save a life...How to save a life " Rangiku and Izuru both replied as they sign the final verse to the applause of the audience.

" Next up is Hitsugaya and Momo singing Never Too Late written by Three Days Grace " Unohana said to the audience as Hitsugaya and Momo come out to sign.

" This world will never be...What I expected...And if I don't belong...Who would have guessed it...I will not leave alone...Everything that I own...To make you feel like it's not too late... It's never too late " Hitsugaya sang to Momo as the sing in front of the audience.

" Even if I say...It'll be alright...Still I hear you say...You want to end your life...Now and again we try...To just stay alive...Maybe we'll turn it all around...'Cause it's not too late...It's never too late "Momo replied acting as the female vocalist.

" No one will ever see...This side reflected...And if there's something wrong...Who would have guessed it...And I have left alone...Everything that I own...To make you feel like... It's not too late ...It's never too late" Hitsugaya stated as he sings to his lover Momo.

" Even if I say...It'll be alright...Still I hear you say...You want to end your life...Now and again we try...To just stay alive...Maybe we'll turn it all around...'Cause...it's not too late...It's never too late" Momo replied as she holds Hitsugaya's hand.

" The world we knew...Won't come back...The time we've lost...Can't get back...The life we had...Won't be ours again " Hitsugaya said to his lover.

" This world will never be...What I expected...And if I don't belong" Momo sang to her lover.

" Even if I say...It'll be alright...Still I hear you say...You want to end your life...Now and again we try...To just stay alive...Maybe we'll turn it all around...'Cause it's not too late...It's never too late...Maybe we'll turn it all around...Cause it's not too late...It's never too late.. It's not too late... It's not too late  
>It's never too late " both Momo and Hitsugaya sang to the audience as they're praised by the audience.<p>

" Next up is Skullak and Cirucci singing Time Of Dying written by Three Days Grace" Unohana said to the audience as Hitsugaya and Momo come out to sign.

" On the ground I lay...Motionless in pain...I can see my life flashing before my eyes...Did I fall asleep?...Is this all a dream...Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare...I will not die ..I will not die ...I will survive " Cirucci said to the audience as she signs the first verse.

" I will not die, I'll wait here for you...I feel alive, when you're beside me...I will not die, I'll wait here for you...In my time of dying" Skullak stated as he sings the second verse .

" On this bed I lay...Losing everything...I can see my life passing me by...Was it all too much...Or just not enough...Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare " Cirucci replied as she sings to the audience .

" I will not die ...I will not die... I will survive " Skullak said to his audience as he continues to sing the song.

" I will not die, I'll wait here for you...I feel alive, when you're beside me...I will not die, I'll wait here for you...In my time of dying " Cirucci sings to her lover.

" I will not die, I'll wait here for you...I feel alive, when you're beside me...I will not die, I'll wait here for you...In my time of dying...I will not die, I'll wait here for you...I will not die, when you're beside me...I will not die, I'll wait here for you..In my time of dying " both of the lovers sang as the audience.

" Now for the last couple, Ichigo and Orihime singing Bring me to Life by Evanescence. " Unohana said to the audience announcing the final singers.

" How can you see into my eyes like open doors ? .. Leading you down into my core where ...I've become so numb ...Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home " Orihime said to her lover as they sing together.

" Wake me up...Wake me up inside...I can't wake up ...Wake me up inside...Save me, call my name and save me from the dark...Wake me up, bid my blood to run...I can't wake up, before I come undone...Save me, save me from the nothing I've become " Ichigo sings the second verse while looking at his lover.

" Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life " Orihime replied as they hold hands with each other.

" Wake me up...Wake me up inside...I can't wake up ...Wake me up inside...Save me, call my name and save me from the dark...Wake me up, bid my blood to run...I can't wake up, before I come undone...Save me, save me from the nothing I've become " Ichigo sings the second verse while looking at his lover.

" Bring me to life...I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside...Bring me to life " Orihime said to her lover as they hug each other as they dance.

" Frozen inside without your touch...Without your love, darling... only you are the life among the dead " Ichigo said to her lover thinking of the time he almost died in the hands of Root.

" All this time I can't believe I couldn't see...Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me...I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything...Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here, there must be something more<br>bring me to life " Orihime said to Ichigo as she holds on to her lover.

" Wake me up...Wake me up inside...I can't wake up ...Wake me up inside...Save me, call my name and save me from the dark...Wake me up, bid my blood to run...I can't wake up, before I come undone...Save me, save me from the nothing I've become " both of them sing as the crowd cheers wildly for the two.

" Thanks to the viewers of this Fan Fic, we would carry on with the new year finishing the series with many surprise twists to occur " Unohana stated

" Stick tune to the future ! " Ukitake replied.

**(A/N: Damn this was the longest chapter i had to write, it was so long that i needed to split it to two parts . Anyways anyone want to know why i brought back Grand Fisher ? He wasn't just there to serve as cannon fodder to Ichigo and Orihime. This was the final cog in bonding Ichigo and Orihime together . Why? Because Grand Fisher was the one who turned Orihime's brother into a Hollow and attacked Orihime and was the primary reason why Orihime gained powers later on..I extended it by even having Grand fisher be the one to kill Sora trying to eat Orihime's soul for added effect. Ichigo slaying Grand Fisher would also help get rid of the sorrow and hate he had for years and liberate the pain Orihime and Ichigo went through. Ichihime would be a major plot point and major development for Ichigo and Orihime's characters giving them a more human, mature outlook and add more drama to the story. How would this work ? You need to wait and see . Don't forget to Review , Fave and Subscribe and thanks for supporting this fan fic for over a year.)**


	52. Akatsuki Invasion of KT  part  1

**Bleach Shippuden 50 : An unexpected surprise , Shinobis of the Red Cloud**

**(A/N:Ichigo and Orihime have bonded with each to the point they are inseparable however unknown to them, a great danger lurks around the corner. Warning lemon scene at the beginning)**

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 28,2001 7:00 A.M. Kakakura Town, Bleachverse<strong>

The morning sun glistens into the bedroom of the Inoue house. Ichigo is half sleep as he starts to get up.

" My body, it feels so warm, i had the craziest dream in my life ! " Ichigo said to himself as he becomes conscious of his surroundings only to realize that he was completely and utterly nude.

Only after becoming aware of this did he notice that there was another presence flush against him. He opened his eyes to see the gorgeous burnt orange hair that he had become familiar with ever since he became a Shinigami.

" Kurosaki Kun ! " Orihime said to herself as she starts to wake up.

" Did i ... I though what happened was merely a fantasy... I never experienced anything so vividly as what had happened last night, but seeing Orihime in front of me, her back to me , her bare skin and soft hair near me, what happened last night had actually happened. I can't believe that what had happened last night could've ever happened " Ichigo said to himself as he realizes , but when he realized that his fantasies were a reality , he leaned in closer to the girl beside him, resting his head on her shoulder and letting his arms wrap warmly around her.

The sudden warmth brought Orihime into a similar peaceful awakening.

" What happened last night ? I had the most vivid dreams of me and Ichigo ...Doing stuff not allowed tom air on TV Tokyo " Orihime said to herself as she then opens her eyes and see she was in bed with her clothes on the floor as she finally opened her eyes and noticed that she was in her bed realizing that not only was she not wearing a single garment, but that she could feel a warm pair of arms wrapped around her body.

" Good morning Orihime ! " Ichigo said to his lover as he holds her in his arms.

" Good morning to you too Ichigo ! " Orihime replied as she then thinks to herself " This wasn't a dream , Ichigo made love to me " Orihime said to herself blushing.

" Both what time is it ? " Ichigo asked his lover as he gets up with his fully naked body is at full display in front of Orihime again.

" It's 7:00 A.M. " Orihime answered.

" Shit, we're going to be late for school ! " Ichigo stated only to be grabbed by Orihime.

" Relax Ichigo, we can afford to be late for a day or two, besides Ichigo you don't plan to rush to school naked now ? " Orihime asked the muscular Shinigmai.

" I guess you have a point Orihime ! " Ichigo replied as he holds onto to his lover from behind.

" Ichigo...You're poking me " Orihime moaned as she points at Ichigo's meatsword poking her .

" Ah shit ! " Ichigo shouted covering himself.

" Ichigo.. it's okay, you don't have to be so prudish with me " Orihime said to her lover as she kisses him on the mouth.

" Sorry just that this never happened to me before... i don't even let Rukia lay on my bed much less naked nor have i stayed over someone else house " Ichigo replied.

" I know how you feel ! " Orihime replied as she gets close to Ichigo and they hug each other.

" Let's take a shower first . I think we both need one after all the sweat we both generated " Ichigo said to his lover.

" Very well then ! " Orihime replied as her lover pick her up by her legs and carries the ginger to the bathroom.

" You don't need to walk as long i'm here " Ichigo said to his lover.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime blushed as Ichigo carries her away and literary sweeps her off her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Hitsugaya meets with the other Shinigami with all of them being in soul form . Rangiku, Hitsugaya , Renji, Rukia, Momo and Izuru within Kisuke's room

" Is everyone here? " Hitsugaya asked Rangiku as Ikkaku and Yumichika arrive there.

" You guys are late as ever ! " Rangiku asked the two.

" Damn bitch wouldn't give us breakfast , we spent the whole time arguing over the damn wig " Ikkaku answered.

" We need to search the whole city for these phone numbers , the Denreishinki should be able to track down the phone numbers " Hitsugaya said to his team.

" What to do if we encounter these Shinobi disguised as humans ? " Rukia questioned the white-haired Shinigmai.

" Take these tools ! " Kisuke said to his group as Tessai drops a box with police outfits and guns.

" Guns ? " Ikkaku asked them.

" These Shinobi are strong enough to take on my Bankai , i doubt pistols are even close to enough power to faze them " Renji stated.

" Who said they are ordinary guns ? I spent all night working on these bad boys. These are special guns created by me to stun them " Kisuke answered.

" Stun Guns ? " Izuru asked.

" Yep, these guns look like ordinary guns but each of them shoot special stun bullets which weigh down the Shinobi using Ginjōtan rounds " Kisuke explained to the group as he cocks one of the guns shaped as a 9mm handgun.

" Ginjotan rounds ? " Hitsugaya asked.

"** Ginjōtan** (銀条反, _Stripe of Inverted Silve_r) steel sash worn under armor, its contributing weight makes it harder for the wearer to move fast. These bullets contain liquid Ginjōtan rounds, these rounds would be enough to briefly paralyze a Shinobi up to the level of a Captain for at least 10 seconds, that would buy you guys enough time to leave your Gigal. You guys can't be too careful out there , otherwise you'll die before even leaving your Shinigami forms. So who wants to volunteer being shot by them ? " Kisuke explained to the team before asking for volunteers for the gun.

" I'll do it ! " Ikkaku replied as he releases his Shikai.

" Come at me ! " Kisuke said to Ikkaku.

" Very well then ! " Ikkaku replied as he charges right at Kisuke only to fire the round hitting Ikkaku stopping him in his tracks and warping his body in a white liquid and then it solidifies into a white cloth wrapping around Ikkaku's body " Damn it ! I can't move "

" See, that's how the gun works. Each of you have a gun type fitting the look of your police outfits that you'll use to patrol the city in search for the Shinobi trying to attack it " Kisuke explained to his friends as each of them put on their Gigals wearing police uniforms .

Hitsugaya is wearing black suit pants with a white shirt and a black combat vest and a badge around his neck with a 9mm pistol with 10 Ginjotan , Izuru is wearing a navy blue jacket with a police outfit armed with a M-16 armed with 20 Ginjotan rounds, Ikkaku is wearing an ordinary police outfit wielding a Desert Eagle handgun fitted with 8 Ginjotan rounds, Renji is wearing a gray suit with a bulletproof vest armed with a double-barreled shotgun with 6 Ginjotan rounds , Yumichika is wearing a normal police outfit with revolver carrying 6 Ginjotan rounds, Momo is wearing an ordinary police uniform with a Tec-9 with 20 Ginjotan rounds ,Rukia is wearing an ordinary police outfit with the same pistol as Hitsugaya and Rangiku is wearing a police blouse and skirt with a M-14 with 20 Ginjotan rounds.

" Why so many rounds ? " Yumichika asked.

" Just in case there's more Shinobi and if you happen to miss them " Kisuke answered.

" Thanks for everything, we'll get to the hunt right now! " Hitsugaya replied.

" The Shinobi plan a counterattack within Karakura Town at 3:00 P.M. later on today . They're believed to be 5 Shinobi waiting somewhere within the city hiding themselves among the human population. I have the numbers of each of the cell phones, the Shinobi in the city would most likely think it's their own sending text messages. Use that opportunity to take them all down before they can commence their attack " Kisuke said to the team.

" Very well then ! " Rukia replied.

" Let's spread out ! " Hitsugaya said to the group as they track down the cellphone signals.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin and his family are enjoying a nice breakfast together with each other .

" Where's my brother ? " Karin asked her dad .

" He's at Orihime's house , remember he's staying the night there " Isshin answered.

" I called his phone but he didn't pick up " Yuzu explained to her sister.

" Your brother has finally become a man , he gets it from his old man " Isshin replied acting like an idiot.

" That's what's wrong with adolescent boys..They're all pervs " Karin stated.

" Mind not talking about such things right now ? Besides' Ichigo isn't like that " Yuzu asked her sister.

" Ichigo and Orihime were taking showers with each other and you heard the sounds they were making . You should stop holding those illusions about our brother Ichi . He's a teenage guy . He's not some anime character who has a high rated shonen manga series " Karin stated.

" I don't think of him like that ! I heard enough . Big Brother can't grow up, I won't lose him " Yuzu sobbed.

" Relax Yuzu you acting like Ichi-nii's not gonna care about us anymore. Ichi-nii will be fine. Boys his age reach this stage. He's not leaving the family for his girlfriend . We're not losing a brother we're gaining a member of the household, think of it that way " Karin explained to her sister.

" But what if he stops coming home ? What if he doesn't want to spend time with us anymore ? " Yuzu questioned her sister.

" What about when he goes off to college and gets a girlfriend then, Ichi-nii won't be staying home forever Yuzu " Karin replied.

" Don't worry Yuzu , Ichigo would soon have children who you can be their aunt and i can be a granddad and talk about the good old days and we we'll be a happier family " Isshin stated as he acts as his usual goofy over the top personality.

" I never thought of it that way before. I would love to be an aunt " Yuzu stated cheered up about having Ichigo date Orihime.

" I'll go call him to see how he's doing ! " Isshin cheerfully said to his daughters as he goes to call them by Karin snatches the cell phone.

" I think Ichigo and Orihime want their privacy , besides they're getting ready for school. After all it's 7:05 A.M. " Karin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Inoue house<strong>

Meanwhile Orihime and Ichigo are both in the shower together washing up for school. Ichigo's naked body is at full display in front of Orihime as Orihime stares at his washboard stomach, six-pack abs ,ripped biceps, powerful forearms, board back, rock hard calves, strong hamstrings and glutes, large pectoral muscles, and broad back. Being a Shinigmai for 5 months has greatly increased his physique to that of a bodybuilder which makes him look like he's in his early 20's despite turning 16 two months ago.

Ichigo is also staring at Orihime's body with equal levels of enthusiasm . Ichigo stares at Orihime's long, waist-length burnt orange hair touching her large firm ass with a long strain of her hair on left side of her body covering one of the two massive boobs on Orihime's chest. Ichigo is also staring at her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes ,finely curved hips, flat belly, luscious legs, finely colored pink fingernails and toenails, luscious lips, and fine eyelashes. Orihime was always a beauty but due to her new hairstyle, she was as hot as a Greek goddess .

" Boy Orihime, you look really beautiful ! " Ichigo said to Orihime blushing at the site of Orihime's body .

" Uhh thank you.. You're very handsome ! " Orihime replied.

" Before , i was afraid to see a woman naked but then you came along. I have no problem being naked around you, in fact i feel great around you " Ichigo said to his lover .

" Ah..thank you ! " Orihime replied as they hold each other while in the shower.

" I really felt closer to you after last night, it wasn't even just the sex which was great on it's own. When me and you embraced each other ... I read your heart, i read your thoughts, i even read your resolve and i know you did the same thing " Ichigo stated .

" I did , what was that all about ? I never been able to do that before and i loved every minute of it " Orihime replied.

" This kind of thing usually happens to me in battle . When you cross blades, you can tell a little of what your opponent's thinking. I'm not saying you can read their mind or anything like that, but you can tell what kind of resolve lies behind their blade, whether they respect you or look down on you. That kind of thing, you can tell. When I'm actually fighting, there's no time to think about it, so I don't usually realize until afterwards, but in general, the stronger the opponent is, the more of that _heart_ seems to come across. Never did i thought it can apply to something outside of battle and never was i able to read their thoughts the way i did with you Orihime " Ichigo explained to his girlfriend as he cups her chin in the shower.

" I don't think we need to talk any further ! " Orihime replied as she kisses her lover right in the mouth and she holds on to her lover.

" You're not thinking about .. doing it here ? " Ichigo asked her lover.

" Ichigo.. i can't help myself ! " Orihime answered.

" But we're already late Orihime ! " Ichigo stated as he tries to break his kiss but he can't resist the beauty of his lover.

" I can't resist you Ichigo... Seeing you naked like this has aroused me " Orihime replied as she kisses him.

" Damn it , i can't resist her... I guess i been doing well enough to skip one class . Compared to skipping out school for 3 weeks to fight Arrancar and Shinobi, one class is noting. The problem is that i have no condom ..." Ichigo said to himself.

" Kurosaki Kun ! " Orihime moaned as she feels on his nude chest.

" What is Orihime ? " Ichigo asked her.

" How far would you go to protect me ? " Orihime questioned the orange haired Shinigmai .

" Orihime, if it meant that you would be safe, i would die for you. You're not a burden, you're a special friend, no you're more than that, you're the woman I love. I promise to never leave you and i promise that if you were to ever be token captive to risk my life to bring you back " Ichigo answered the orange haired Shinigmai.

" Ichigo, i plan to do the same if you were ever kidnapped. I don't care what odds we face, i don't care how great the enemy is , i'll never concede to them. I'll never run away and if i have too ,i'll even kill for you. I'll always be at your side and i'll fight with you " Orihime explained to her lover.

" Same here Orihime. My door will always be open to you Orihime, no matter what happens, i'll always be by your side. No matter what it took, i would do everything i could to protect you, even if i have to die " Ichigo replied as he embraces his lover in his hands.

" So Ichigo , do you want to see a movie tonight ? " Orihime asked the carrot top Shinigmai.

"Sure thing Orihime.. hell with Grand Fisher dead yesterday and what we did last night , watching a movie and spending the rest of the weekend together would be great " Ichigo answered.

" Ichigo.. would you stay by my side forever ? " Orihime asked her lover.

" Why of course, what kind of question is that Orihime ? I'll make sure you never leave my side Orihime" Ichigo answered as he kisses his lover.

Both of them begin to make out once again . Addicted to the taste of each other and emotionally connected as if they were sewed together , Orihime and Ichigo begin their second time with sex.

" Let's first work on washing up ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as she begins to soap up her boobs.

" I'll help you out with that ! " Ichigo replied as he goes behind Orihime and licks her neck.

" AHH..Kurosaki kun ! " Orihime moaned as Ichigo perversely and purposely gropes her boobs with his hands while grabbing his junk on her soft behind.

" You have such a soft body Orihime .. Is everything about you so sweet ? " Ichigo asked his lover.

" Yes, and this is only for you ! " Orihime answered as she turns around and goes behind her lover, pressing her soaped up boobs against his back. Then the ginger vixen reaches around with her right hand and teasingly strokes her lovers upper thighs turning on the teen.

" Orihime, you have such a gentle touch !" Ichigo stated as Orihime begins to soap up around the thighs.

" Thank you ! " Orihime replied as she licks his neck.

Orihime then grabs one of her loofahs to give her lover a naughty back massage. Orihime press it firmly against Ichigo's skin, and move it in slow, small circles from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine...and then keeps going in a circular motion.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo moaned as Orihime then massages his butt cheeks. The rough texture of the loofah stimulates all the sensitive nerve endings down there.

" Mhhmhmh ! " Orihime moans as she caresses her lover's behind.

" Orihime what are you doing ? " Ichigo asked his lover.

" I'm soaping up every part of you ! " Orihime answered as she continue to rub down Ichigo's behind.

After spending a while soaping each other up . They turn to face each other with the both of them having one shoulder toward the shower head but not directly under it. Orihime pulls her lover in for a passionate kiss as the water sprays over both of their faces adding totally new sensations to their lip lock. Orihime gives her lover's hair a gentle tug, playing with Ichigo's tender scalp to intensify his pleasure.

"Orihime , this feels incredible ... i feel myself bonding with you even further " Ichigo said to his lover as he then embraces Orihime and the two rub against each other generating friction between the two lovers and their genitals rub against each other.

" Ichigo !" Orihime moaned as she rubs against her lover.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo replied as they rub each others soapy bodies.

" I'm getting really excited about this ! " Orihime said to her lover as she traces his tongue around the outer edges many times very gently biting his nipple.

" Orihime... ! " Ichigo moaned as Orihime bites on both nipples.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime replied as she picks up a washcloth.

**(A/N:Warning there is Lemon at this scene. If you don't want to read it, scroll down until you see the message that tells you to continue from here )**

Orihime wraps a wet wash cloth around her lover's penis touching the underside of his shaft then Orihime uses her hands to hold both ends of the washcloth and moves it up and down slowly, lightly rubbing the bottom of her lover's penis, creating a feel good friction.

" AAHH! MMMM...Orihime that feels so good ! " Ichigo moaned as Orihime plays with her lover while they engaged in a lip lock .

" Ichigo ! " Orihime moaned as she plays with her lover.

" Now it's my turn to soap you up ! " Ichigo said to her lover as he uses a body sponge with an aromatically inclining soap and goes behind his lover.

Ichigo begins scrubbing Orihime from behind and works his way down to her soft ,large butt, then the back of her thighs, her calves, and even her feet. Ichigo then kneels down and turn her around and begin working his way up from her shins to her stomach and finally, her breasts. Ichigo then puts attention to her arms, and her neck.

" AHHH...Ichigo ! " Orihime moaned as her lover licks her neck.

" I'm about to make you happier ! " Ichigo smirked as he puts some soap on his hand to adequately clean her vagina.

Ichigo plays with her vagina with his wet soapy hands uses his clean and nail-trimmed fingers to softly rub her clitoris. Orihime's vaginal area becomes lubricated and her clitoris expands into a firm little bud as Ichigo plays with her thrusting and poking deep into her love canal.

" MMM..HAAAAHAAH ! " Orihime moaned and groaned as she starts to leak out her juices.

" You're already wet huh ? Time for me to taste your juice ! " Ichigo smirked as he goes down on his girlfriend.

Ichigo starts slowly with her vagina as he plays with the moist hole with his tongue. Ichigo plays with her wet dripping pussy as if it was an ice-cream cone with three scoops of his favorite flavor. Ichigo uses his tongue to lick her vagina from its entrance up to the clitoris.

" AHHH...Kurosaki Kun !" Orihime moaned as she grabs Ichigo's spiky locks.

" You taste so good Orihime ! " Ichigo moaned as he licks the lubricated clitoris with intense pleasure.

Ichigo moves his tongue freely from her inner lips to her outer labia on one side then he draws her moist lips into your mouth and massage them with his tongue. Since the tongue is the strongest part of the body and it's naturally lubricated with saliva and can maneuver it in ways that a penis never could. Ichigo thrusts his tongue in and out of her vagina, and explores her insides.

" MMM...AHHHH ! That's good ! " Orihime moaned as he roams around down in her love canal .

Ichigo french kisses her clitoris and uses his finger to rub the cunt at the same time. Ichigo then suck on her clitoris and penetrating her vagina and thrusts repeatedly with his fingers.

" Damn this tastes so good !" Ichigo said to his lover as he causes his lover to moan.

" Kurosaki Kun ! " Orihime moaned as she starts to feel her lovers tongue freely inside her.

" Orihime... i want more of your body " Ichigo said to his lover as he has Orihime lie on her back with her legs spread apart and her knees slightly bent. Ichigo get on your stomach between her legs and slides his arms under her legs as his head ends up comfortably facing his oral objective. Ichigo then wraps his arms around her legs and he has perfect access to his lovers vagina, which allows him to manipulate it with his fingers.

" Kurosaki Kun ! " Orihime moaned as he lies down in the same position and place both of his hands under Orihime's behind, elevating it so that it comes directly to his face. " KUROSAKI KUN !" Orihime moaned as she orgasms on Ichigo's mouth again.

" You taste good ! " Ichigo said to Orihime .

" Thank you Ichigo ! " Orihime replied as she goes down on Ichigo.

" You like how i taste as well ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" It was yummy..can i have more of your cum please ! " Orihime begged Ichigo with a cute looking face.

" Ok..boy Orihime you said it with such a cute face on ! " Ichigo answered as Orihime grabs Ichigo's erected member with her right hand to stroke his shaft as she goes up and down in a corkscrew motion.

" Kurosaki kun tastes so good, even better with the water dripping on his hard cock " Orihime said to herself as she sucks on Ichigo's cock with the shower water making the meat sword super slippery and pleasurable.

" AHH...Damn it Orihime ! " Ichigo moaned as he feels on her hair as she thrusts her back and forth.

" That video Rangiku showed me came in handy for this ! " Orihime said to herself as she continues to take in the head of the penis going up and down the shaft, taking the penis in and almost out. Orihime gently glides her tongue along the shaft with firm grip with her lips allowing for tender touching too.

" OH... this feels good ! " Ichigo moaned as he holds onto her hair tightly .

Orihime takes the penis in and almost out of her mouth, then takes the penis out of her mouth completely and licks up and down the shaft lightly, then put it back in and begin again.

" It's so tasty, i never thought licking a man's thing could be this enjoyable " Orihime said to herself as she works the shaft.

Orihime then simultaneously stimulates Ichigo's hard member with her hand and the mouth. Orihime's hold the penis at the bottom of the shaft and use her mouth to go up and down, getting into the rhythm like she was giving him a hand job with her mouth.

" OHH..Inoue...i'm going to cum ! " Ichigo moaned as he explodes in her mouth.

" That was so delicious Ichigo..It makes me want more ! " Orihime said to Ichigo

" I guess we'll be using the backdoor again ,are you okay with that ? " Ichigo asked her.

" I kinda like it there better but i don't mind if you do my vagina either " Orihime answered.

" I'll make sure to get enough condoms for the weekend later " Ichigo stated.

" Oops, i dropped the soap ! " Orihime replied as she _drops_ the soap with her ass in clear view of him.

Ichigo grabs the busty ginger from behind and begins to bang her roughly . Ichigo thrust and pumps his lover with his rock hard cock .

" AHH Man.. this feels so good ! " Ichigo moaned as he pulls on her hair.

" AHHHH!MMMM ! " Orihime moaned as she gets pounded heavily by her lover.

" Yeah Orihime .. you like it huh ? " Ichigo asked his lover as they fuck as water pours on their bodies.

" Why are you being so rough all of a sudden ? " Orihime asked him.

" I'm sorry, i was trying to rush this so we're not too late, do you want me to slow down ? " Ichigo asked his lover.

" No Ichigo, i kinda like it ! " Orihime answered.

" Really ? " Ichigo questioned his busty vixen.

" Spank me Ichigo... i been a naughty girl ! " Orihime replied starting to sound a bit like a porn star.

" What the hell Rangiku made you watch ? " Ichigo asked her.

" Some hardcore sex film where this woman was taking it in every hole " Orihime answered.

" Rangiku you freak, i can't think of a way to repay you for this ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" AHH.. My head is spinning... is this a dream again ? " Orihime asked herself as she takes the pounding.

" Let's try another position ! " Ichigo said to her lover and then picks her up with his strength and holds her up against the tiles.

Orihime wraps her legs around Ichigo's waist and begin grinding inside her asshole . With the shower nozzle high enough , Ichigo places her under it and lets the water slam against their bodies while having their sexual water fight.

" So deep.. So fast ! " Orihime moaned as she rides the massive rod in her anal canal.

" AHHH yeah , Inoue ! " Ichigo groans as he thrusts inside her.

" I'm so happy to be happy to have sex with you " Orihime moaned as she takes every inch of Ichigo in her backdoor.

" I'm happy to have sex with you too ! " Ichigo replied as he starts to lick her boobs .

" AHHHFFF... It just feels so good ! " Orihime groaned as Orihime feels Ichigo licking and lightly biting her boobs causing her to orgasm.

" Damn you're cumming from you vagina despite me pound your ass... You're one horny woman " Ichigo stated pulling her hair.

" Yeah fuck me ! " Orihime moans as Ichigo cums in her vagina and then lets her down.

" I'm still hard ! " Ichigo said to her lover.

" Let me take in charge ! " Orihime replied as Ichigo lies down in the tub and let's Orihime ride him like a trooper taking every inch of his cock up her fine ass.

" Damn Orihime this feels great ! " Ichigo moaned as he moves his hips as Orihime rides him.

" I'm enjoying every minute of it ! " Orihime groaned as she takes more and more of Ichigo's 12 inches into her warm tight ass.

" Damn it Orihime ! " Ichigo said to her lover as he starts to pay with his lovers clit and her breast.

" You're being so rough ! " Orihime stated as she feels Ichigo's rough grip as he then slaps her on the ass.

" You like it like that huh ? " Ichigo asked his lover with a smirk on his face.

" I like it anyway you do it ! " Orihime answered as she then orgasms again and runs out of energy. Ichigo then lies her down on the bathtub floor and goes on top of her again.

" Time to finish this the way we did yesterday ! " Ichigo said to his lover as he goes inside her again and then .

Ichigo takes dominance thrusting in and out of Orihime's ass in rapid succession. Orihime continued to moan as she continued to have sex with the orange haired teen she believed she would always love.

" AHHH..YEAH Ichigo ! " Orihime moaned as she holds her lover.

" Damn ! " Orihime moans.

" I love you ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" I love you too ! " Ichigo replied as they both kiss and then they both reach orgasm.

" Damn it Ichigo's i'm going to cum ! " Orihime moaned as her again aroused by the anal pounding and romantic embrace is about to secret it's last amount of juices from Orihime.

" Me too Orihime ! " Ichigo replied as he goes to cum as well.

" ICHIGO ! " Orihime screamed in ecstasy as she releases her juices covering Ichigo's pelvic region and his balls.

" ORIHIME ! " Ichigo replied as he releases all his juice within her anal canal almost synchronized.

Ichigo once again slides out of Orihime filling up his lovers rectal canal with enough of his semen to fill up a small milk carton while Orihime drenched Ichigo pelvic region with enough moisture to fill up a small bottle or canteen of water.

" Ichigo, i can feel your sperm inside my me pouring of my dirty little hole " Orihime said to her lover as she moans .

" Sorry Orihime.i couldn't hold back. Are you okay ? " Ichigo asked her lover.

" HAH..Yeah i'm okay ! " Orihime answered.

" Hey Inoue.. do you think we can do this later during lunch time ? " Ichigo asked his lover.

" Kurosaki Kun... You're such a horny boy ! " Orihime answered as they both get back up.

" I'm all worn out ... we should do this every everyday after we eat " Ichigo stated.

" Oh my gosh , i'm silly , Kurosaki Kun is such a naughty boy ! " Orihime replied.

**(You may now continue from here to avoid the lemon)**

After catching their breath they gazed at each other for several moments before sharing a tender kiss and turning off the shower.

" Boy that was a wild moment ! " Ichigo said to his lover as he walks with Orihime sharing a towel.

" Indeed Ichigo , we need to get dressed ! " Orihime replied.

Both Orihime and Ichigo dry up and get back to the bedroom and start to put on their clothes

" Boy we did it twice already ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Indeed, and it felt just as great ! " Orihime replied as she puts on her panties.

" Boy we rushed into this a bit too fast, we just had our first date and we fucked, this seems like something out of a Doujin" Ichigo stated as he puts on his underwear .

" Indeed and you're the handsome hunky knight and shining armor to sweep me off my feet" Orihime replied as she is about to put on her bra but Ichigo grabs it and puts on the straps from behind.

" And you're my sexy hot princess i hold in my arms ! " Ichigo stated,

" I would love to know where the two of use would be in the future " Orihime said to Ichigo as she puts on a gray skirt .

" Me too, i'm so glad we can be together " Ichigo stated as he puts on some gray slacks.

" Ichigo that was so passionate ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as she puts on a white-collar shirt .

" Thank you ! " Ichigo replied as he grabs her ass.

" Kurosaki Kun ! " Orihime stated blushing while she puts on a gray jacket matching her shirt .

" You like it when i grab you there huh ? " Ichigo asked his lover as he puts on his white-collar shirt .

" Yeah i do ! " Orihime answered as she puts on a red bowtie.

" So what do you want ? " Ichigo asked the busty ginger as he puts on Orihime's hairpins on her collar.

" You should take this !" Oihime answered as she gives him a blue tie.

" What is it ? " Ichigo asked her .

" It's my brother's tie . I always keep this to remind myself of my brother and pray to him everyday hoping he's safe in the afterlife " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" Are you sure you want me to hold it ? " Ichigo asked her.

" We're in love right ? This would be the tie that binds the bond between us Ichigo " Orihime replied as she puts the tie around Ichigo and hug each other.

" I don't have anything to give you right now ! " Ichigo said to his lover.

" You done enough Ichigo , you saved my life numerous times and thanks to you my brothers soul could rest within the Soul Society " Orihime replied as she goes to her little shrine of her brother goes on her knees to pray.

" Do you usually do this ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" You don't pray ? " Orihime asked him.

"I kinda outgrew it ..I used to pray with my mother and i prayed numerous times my mother would come back for me but my prayers were never answered . I started to believe that those who ran the churches and temples were no different from the con artists like fortune tellers and psychics and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things that they cannot see.. I never really believed in any mainstream religion before but after seeing spirits, i'm starting to think there really is a higher power out there and it could be the answer to all this religious conflict that raged for thousands of years . I occasionally prayed when it came to her funeral but i couldn't help to wonder why a beloved god would take a fine woman like my mother away and leave my family broken " Ichigo explained to Orihime.

"So you're agnostic ? My brother and i were Buddhists and we regularly prayed together , the whole reason i come here every day is to pray he is in a better place. I started to lose hope much like you have about a god existing but after going to the Soul Society and obtaining powers of my own, there's no doubt someone out there . Before he was turned into a hollow and attacked me , me and him use to talk about you Ichigo " Orihime stated.

" You did ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" I never thought such a small crush would blossom to love in just 5 months flat " Orihime answered.

" Well there's one thing i have that i haven't used in a while " Ichigo stated as he hands Orihime a necklace with a heart-shaped emblem which is a small picture of Ichigo as a little child and his mother Masaki .

" Ichigo, you look so cute as a kid " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" I kept this all the times when i did pray in occasion. While i might not accepted mainstream religion , i did had thoughts of a creator,after all i knew an afterlife existed if i can see souls . I prayed tom myself that one day in would know the answers to life, that i'll know whether a god could exist or not and what he'll be like and pray i no longer have to be spiritually aware so i can live a normal life . I want you to wear it for me and i'll always wear this tie even when it's not the occasion to wear it " Ichigo explained to his soulmate.

" Thank you Ichigo !" Orihime stated as they both kiss each other in the mouth.

" Your welcome ! " Ichigo replied holding on to her hair.

" Will you always be by my side Ichigo ? " Orihime asked him, looking at the orange haired teen with pleading eyes.

" Of course Orihime ! " Ichigo answered.

" Promise ? " she asked as she lay her head on his chest, eyes closed.

" I promise i will never leave your side, now, forever and always ! " Ichigo replied as they go to kiss again only to get a phone call from Uryū.

" Where the hell are you two ? It's almost 8 A.M. class is about to start any second " Uryū asked the lovebirds .

" Crap, it's that late ,we didn't even have breakfast " Ichigo stated.

" Didn't have breakfast, what were you two doing all this time ? Did you two wake up ? " Uryū shouted at the two

" Why are you yelling ? " Ichigo asked Uryū.

" You idiots realize the longer you stay there, the more of a sitting duck you are. The Soul Society isn't an entourage group, they wouldn't always look after you " Uryū stated.

" Relax Uryū, i was ... feeling sick and Orihime healed me up brand new " Ichigo explained to Uryū.

" Care to explain why it took you over an hour to heal up ? " Uryū questioned the Shinigami.

" Geez for a guy who doesn't like Shinigami, you're all up on my business all the sudden " Ichigo stated with an arrogant smirk.

" Idiot, this isn't about Shinigmai, if the enemy gets a hold of any of you, our chances of preventing Karakura Town from being reduced to the surface of the moon is gone " Uryū replied.

" We're in a protective barrier Uryū, besides we can just use the Denreishinki to.. " Ichigo stated.

" That's the thing, Shinobi are so clever that they can hide their spiritual power to the point the Denreishinki can't even find them , you guys could be in serious trouble as we speak. Ichigo without the ability to leave your soul form and at your current condition , you would be screwed the most . Get something to eat quickly and head out " Uryū explained to them.

" What's got you worried ? " Orihime asked him.

" Team Hitsugaya has issued a Code Orange warning and is hunting down the Shinobi as we speak, they are hiding within the human population " Uryū explained to them.

" They are , very well then i guess walking to school is out of the question then ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Yeah for now, get your father to drive you or something " Uryū answered.

"And then what, get him involved in this ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Point there, the Shinobi would probably take advantage of your family. Guess not all our fathers are super strong " Uryū replied.

" I'll call Kisuke and see if he can help us get to school safely !" Ichigo said to Uryū.

" Good idea, just hurry though. Captain Hitsugaya is blasting my ear about you being late and not falling into schedule " Uryū stated.

" Boy last thing i need right now is that silver haired Captain chewing me out this early " Ichigo replied as he hangs up the phone.

" Let's get going ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as they now hold hands.

" First let's eat and call Kisuke ! " Ichigo replied as they go to have breakfast downstairs.

Out of the wall Zetsu emerges out with his black half.

" That was a close call ! " white Zetsu said to his black half.

" Indeed, we barely evaded that Shinigmai and Quincy detection thanks to the Quincy's annoying gem " Black Zetsu replied.

" Our special clone did the trick and thanks to those idiots, our plan has sprung into action .With the Shinigami searching for an invisible enemy,we have the prefect opportunity to attack the Shinigmai " White Zetsu stated,

" It's best we report to Aizen that the invasion is underway! " Black Zetsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen gathers Hidan, Kakuzu , Itachi, Sasori , Kisame, Deidara and Tobi to the throne room .

" Looks like you guys finally came as intended " Aizen said to the Akatsuki.

" Whatever fag ! " Hidan replied insulting Aizen.

" Hidan, you're an idiot ! " Kakuzu said to his partner.

" I refuse to address some yaoi bitch as lord where i don't even accept that shithead leader Pein as god ? " Hidan questioned Aizen.

" I suggest you don't try me Hidan ! " Aizen answered.

" What are our orders Lord Aizen ? " Itachi asked the leader.

" Your job is the capture Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue ! " Aizen answered.

" Capture, i don't do capture missions , no thank you Sosgay Fagizen. It's against my religion to capture people " Hidan shouted.

" Call me Lord Aizen and i don't tolerate disobedience " Aizen stated.

" You want to die ? Calling yourself Lord is a spit to the face of Lord Jashin i'll... " Hidan shouted wielding his scythe only for his sentence to be interrupted by Aizen.

" Hidan, i appreciate that personality of yours but there's a reason why i command so many powerful Espadas Hidan " Aizen answered as he uses his violet Reiatsu to easily subdue the immortal dropping Hidan to his knees.

" Dickhead , like i'll ever bow you, you can't kill me ! "Hidan replied still in defiance .

" But i can still hurt you , immortal or not, you're still far inferior to my power Hidan . Remember Hidan, you're only equal in power to the #8 Espada,do you think i'll ever employ anyone stronger than myself ? " Aizen asked the immortal nonchalantly as he insists fear and pain against Hidan's body.

" That Chakra of his is making Samehada growl, this guys no joke ! " Kisame said to himself as Samehada becomes hungry and starts to move

" Something wrong Kisame ? " Aizen asked the blue skinned swordsman .

" It's nothing, it's just that Samehada is a sentient weapon that gains nourishment from the Chakra of others and as such, the blade is at its happiest when engorged with Chakra that possesses both a distinctive and pleasant flavour. Your Chakra must be as high as a Tailed Beast to be making him act like this, no wonder you're the leader Lord Aizen " Kisame said to the leader as he tries to keep his sword bandaged up but the monstrous blade wants Aizen's Chakra.

" I see, interesting ! " Aizen replied.

" You bastard ! " Hidan replied as he begrudgingly agrees with Aizen as he struggles to get back up.

" Serves you right for thinking you can kill the leader of a rival organization " Kakuzu said to Hidan.

" Fuck you Kakuzu ! " Hidan replied as he struggles to get back up.

" Ha, you got on your knees like a little bitch " Deidara laughed at Hidan.

" Says the guy with bitch hair and gay ass bombs! " Hidan replied.

" What was that ? " Deidara shouted.

" We'll accept the mission to bring the both of them into you hands " Itachi stated

" That's well appreciated Itachi, i leave you in charge of the invasion force " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Highschool<strong>

8:00 A.M. Tatsuki arrives with Chizuru who's a bit bruised up from their little scuffle yesterday.

" We made it in before everyone else ! " Tatsuki said to her friend .

" Last night really hurt so badly ,why did you have to be so rough on a poor fragile girl like me ? " Chizuru complained.

" Well that's what you get for attempted date rape , if anything i kinda liked hitting you and punishing you for every perverted act " Tatsuki answered as she grabs Chizuru .

" I kinda like it when you hit me Tatsuki , just don't hurt this pretty face " Chizuru stated.

" Well you're kinda cute...No homo, but you should really be looking for the one who accepts you for who you are " Tatsuki said to her friend.

" I guess your right, it's so hard to find a girl who's like you. I thought Orihime would be open-minded enough to try..She's not that naïve after all " Chizuru explained to Tatsuki.

" Don't let her grades fool you , Orihime may be book smart but she's more naïve than you think . I never even seen her watch porn let alone a hint she ever masturbated " Tatsuki stated.

" I see..I had no clue ! " Chizuru replied.

" So i wouldn't mind hanging out as your friend though provided you don't grope me every 20 seconds " Tatsuki said to Chizuru.

" Can i at least cop a feel with you a bit ? " Chizuru asked Tatsuki.

" Fine, just for 10 seconds ! " Tatsuki answered.

" YEAH ! " Chizuru replied as she gropes on Tatsuki's C-cup boobs

" You're being a bit rough ! " Tatsuki stated as she starts to blush.

" You're so soft for such a tough ,strong girl ! " Chizuru stated as she tries to snake her hand into her friends vagina but Tatsuki stops her.

" Your 10 seconds are up ! " Tatsuki stated as she sits in her seat with Chizuru next to her.

" I have a feeling you like it when you're the one groped " Chizuru said to her friend.

" Shut up... wasn't it clear i didn't like you kiss ! " Tatsuki replied.

" Last time i checked , you were going down on me in the shower.. or was that a dream " Chizuru asked Tatsuki.

" Maybe i knocked a few screws loose . I dropped you off in your house and left in disgust " Tatsuki answered.

" But it felt so real and magical .. It couldn't been a dream...it was like you were the one dominating me with a big ol belt and strap on . In my dream i was tired to a wall and you were punishing me for all the girls i groped..Before you put that ..

" That's disgusting ..Yuck .. shut up or i'll pummel you again ! " Tatsuki replied with a disgusted look on her face and a blush of embarrassment.

" Fine ! " Chizuru replied as she keeps her mouth shut .

" Whereas Ichigo and Orihime ? It's not like them to be late and where's the silver haired midget, the bald manic with the sword, that woman with the massive melons, that pineapple hair guy, that gay guy, the emo , the cute girl and Rukia ? They're all strangely absent after everything i saw yesterday " Tatsuki said to herself as she thinks to the past.

**Last Night**

**Tatsuki's pov**

I saw everything i need to know happen within the park. I was one of the few people not passed out by the strange energy flickering going on outside. I even saw you get revenge on the murderer of your mother. I hid myself behind a tree so i can watch everything.

" ARRGGH ! " The giant screamed in pain as he falls down.

" This is for everyone you harmed in your life ! " you shouted as you slowly cut each of his fingers on his left arm off in a brutal fashion.

" ARRRGGH ! My fingers ! " that hollow shouted in agony as blood squirts out of his fingers and right foot socket as well as his right arm socket.

" This is for all the women you raped ! " you shouted as you grabbed that hollows arm with both hands and rips it off with brutal force.

"ARRRGHWRG! My other arm !" the monster screamed in horrible agony as he has no arms.

" This is for all the children you ate ! " you yelled as you uses your massive sword to rip open the hollow's torso .

" ARRGGHGHARH ! " the hollow yelled in agony as blood comes out his abdominal area below his hollow hole.

" You like eating huh, here eat this ! " you shouted as you shoved the hollow's own eviscerated intestines into his mouth.

" ARRWERGHYUCKKARAGH ! " the hollow screamed as he gags on his own internal organs.

" Now time for you to suffer the pain you caused to my family " you stated as he rips off one of the hollow's Tusks and then wields it with both hands.

"ARRGGGHGHRAGH ! " the hollow shouted as he struggles to get up .

" This is for what you did to Orihime's family ! " you shouted as you smashed the monster's head repeatedly with the blunt tusk until his head is covered with purple and red bruises with blood covering his face.

"ARRGGH RPUARRGAH ! " the monster shouted as he spits out his internal organs as blood covers his body.

" I hate your guts, i never hated anyone in my life more than you and i've been dying to inflict this pain on you again " you shouted as you cleaved the hollows leg off.

" ARRGHG! Please spare me Ichigo ! I'll never harm anyone again ! " the hollow stated.

" You damn right you won't , in fact, this is the last time i'll be speaking to you again ! " you replied as you cut of his tongue.

" ARRGHRHIURGGGH " the hollow screamed gagging on the blood and barely able to talk.

" You know Grand Fisher, this is the first time i've seen someone covered in this much blood aside from the time YOU KILLED ORIHIME'S BROTHER ! "you shouted as you took your giant sword to begin slowly cutting across the monster's neck .

" ANNNOWARGARHGH ! " Grand Fisher grunted as he chokes on his blood as he's slowly slashed across the neck until he's almost decapitated.

" I left your spinal cord intact because i want yo to suffer before i put you down . It's not fun when you're the helpless victim right ? " you mocked the monster.

" ARRGGHG..." the monster moaned barely able to move and at near death.

" Nothing to say huh...My hands burn with the hatred to kill you ... TAKE THIS! MY LOVE! MY ANGER ! AND ALL OF MY SORROW! " you shouted as he decapitates monster, then splits his head vertically in half , then cuts his torso in half and then splits the torso in half then he then holds his sword with both hands in the air "**GETSUGA TENSHO! **"you shouted as you vaporized the now dead remains with your strongest attack, blasting him to bits.

" You done it Ichigo , you avenged my brother and your mother ! You did it Ichigo, the battle is over , put down your sword and rest " Orihime said to you as you fell to the ground but Orihime caught you and held you in your arms.

" I killed him... i avenged my mother and your brother ... " your replied as you're barely able to move.

The white-haired guy and his team arrives at the site seeing Orihime holding you.

" What in sam hill are you doing in Shinigmai form ? " the white-haired kid asked you.

" We were attacked, we had no choice , that monster would of killed Orihime " you answered.

" What monster ? " the pineapple head guy asked you.

" Grand Fisher ! " you replied.

" You got to be kidding me, Grand Fisher... " the massive boob woman stated only to be cut off by Hitsugaya.

" Was finally put to justice , i can see why you acted so recklessly Ichigo. He caused your family alot of harm and given no one was killed and there's little property damage, i'll let it slide. I would've done the same thing in your shoes " the white-haired Captain replied.

" Sorry we didn't make it in time , we could of helped out " the cute little girl stated.

" Momo, even if we did make it here on time it would be wrong for us to get in the way of this battle. That Arrancar Grand Fisher killed Ichigo's mother and now thanks to recent intelligence reports Orihime's brother. This was their fight and as Shinigmai, we can't interfere with a personal battle " the white-haired to Momo.

" Are any of you two hurt ? " the blonde emo asked them.

" I'm fine thanks to Orihime but i'm worn out, it's a good thing it wasn't an Espada that we encountered or we probably wouldn't made it out alive " you answered as Orihime holds on to you.

" Let's get you guys to safety ! " the white-haired Captain stated only for you to pass out.

" We need to get him back to his body pronto ! " the busty ginger replied.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" Ichigo, once you get here , i'll finally confront you about your little secret " Tatsuki said to herself as she looks at him.

Uryu walks in with Ryo holding his hand.

" We made it a minute late , damn there goes our prefect attendance " Uryu said to Ryo.

" My stuff feel out of my bag, i'm not usually this disorganized " Ryo replied.

" That's okay, the teacher hasn't came in yet ! " Uryu stated.

" Guess it means that we're not late ! " Ryo replied as Chad and Mahana walk into the class.

" We're here ! " Chad said to Mahana .

" About time ! " Mahana replied as the teacher walks in.

" Alright class, let's begin ! " Miasto said to the class as they begin first period.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Hitsugaya and his group search around the city looking for the Shinigmai hunting down the cellphone frequency. Renji and Rukia are in a group searching for the target and come across a hideout where there are drug dealers there.

" What the hell ? " one of the drug dealers asked only to be hit by the but of Renji's gun and Rukia pull out a pistol to intimidate the other 3 criminals.

" KTPD , nobody move ! " Rukia said to the dealers.

" Shit, how did they find out about our drug deals ? " one of the guys asked.

" Hand us that cell phone there ! " Rukia said to a criminal with brown hair and an eyepatch.

" Right ! " the leader replied as he tosses the phone over and Rukia looks into the text message but doesn't find any connection to the Shinobi .

" Did you find anything ? " Renji asked Rukia.

" Nothing, they're just a bunch of petty drug dealers here, report this to the real police" Rukia answered.

" Real police ? These guys are fakes " one of the drug dealers stated as one of the guys sneak behind Renji and goes to fire a shotgun.

" Look out Renji ! " Rukia said to her lover as a shot is fired but it's revealed Renji kicked the shotgun wielder causing the shotgun to fly out his hand and the shot destroys the lights within the basement hideout .

Renji and Rukia use the opportunity to knock out all 7 guards and then go to call police backup.

" That was a fake number ! " Renji stated.

" Indeed, i'm starting to think that this was all a giant setup , the Shinobi must be using fake numbers to confuse us " Rukia explained to her lover.

" What to do now ? " Renji asked.

" Contact the KTPD and get these guys to jail, we'll need to continue the search for the Shinobi " Rukia answered.

" Hopefully the others are having an easier time ! " Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya district<strong>

Hitsugaya and Momo search around the suburban district a mile north of Kisuke's shop . They come across a guy sitting down reading a newspaper

" That guy seems to have the same number as on this phone " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

" He doesn't look like a threat " Momo stated.

" Looks are deceiving when Shinobi are involved " Hitsugaya replied as they walk up to the man wearing a business suit.

" Sir we need to search you " Hitsugaya said to the guy with the paper.

" Where's your warrant ? " the man asked him.

" Hand us the phone ! " Hitsugaya stated as he points a gun to him.

" You can't do this, i'm a citizen with rights ! " the man stated as he takes out the phone and checks it .

" Did you find anything ? " Momo asked him.

" Nothing matching the Shinobi , he's not one of them " Hitsugaya answered as he puts the phone back at the guys suitcase.

" That was a violation of my privacy, i'm reporting you to ... " the man shouted only to be knocked out with a **Kikanshinki** (記換神機, _Account-Replacing Spirit Device_).

" Isn't this a bit extreme little Toshiro ? We're basically violating rights here " Momo asked him.

" I don't like it either but the Shinobi are a serious threat , we're at war right now. With humans strong enough to challenge the Gotei 13 , we need to been high alert " Hitsugaya answered.

" I see, we need to continue the search ! " Momo stated.

" Right ! " Hitsugaya replied as they head out to search for the Shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tsubakidai district<strong>

Rangiku and Izuru look around the neighborhood and are patrolling a police checkpoint within a highway when they see a car pass by. It's the limousine of Don Kanonji.

" You can't be serious ? " Rangiku asked Izuru.

" He's a Shinobi ? " Izuru asked.

" Files indicate Don Kanonji is a high spec human but there's no way he's anywhere close to a threat . His power level is only **10 RYK **" Rangiku stated.

" It seems like the Shinobis are purposely messing with us !" Izuru replied.

" Let's move on with the checkpoint ! " Rangiku said to Izuru.

" Right ! " Izuru replied as they head out to another location.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kasazuki district<strong>

Ikkaku and Yumichika hold up one of the guys and check his phone.

" He's not one of them either ! " Yumichika said to Ikkaku.

" Damn it, this is like a wild goose chase ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" Calm down Ikkaku , we still have 7 hours left to find them " Yumichika stated.

" I'm hungry and itching to fight some Shinobi already ! " Ikkaku replied .

" Let's search some more before eating some breakfast " Yumichika stated.

" Very well then ! " Ikkaku replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Karakura Town Highway<strong>

Kisuke is driving Orihime and Ichigo safely through the highway across the small van through the Karasu Bridge located 800 meters southeast of the Kurosaki clinic .

" Thanks for picking us up Kisuke and Kukaku " Ichigo said to Kisuke.

" No problem Ichigo, looks like you two are dating now " Kisuke stated looking at Ichigo and Orihime holding hands.

" Yeah we are , i couldn't be happier ! " Ichigo replied .

" So Ichigo ,did you fuck her ? " Kukaku asked them shocking the orange haired teen.

" What kind of question is that ? Why is that any of your... " Ichigo shouted prudishly only to be cut off by Orihime.

" We fucked twice..Kurosaki Kun is such a naughty boy ! " Orihime replied with an innocent look on his face .

" Orihime...that's none of their business ! " Ichigo shouted embarrassed and shocked to see Orihime causally talk about sex.

" What, are you embarrassed about being with me ? " Orihime asked him.

" No, it's not that, it's just weird for people to just answer questions like that " Ichigo answered.

" Sorry but i don't like lying or hiding the truth !" Orihime replied causing the teen to blush.

" So tell me about him , how was he in the bedroom ? " Kukaku asked Orihime.

" He was great , me and him did it everywhere , even in the butt " Orihime answered.

" Boy Ichigo, you're a real freak just like me ! " Kisuke stated.

" I'm nothing like you ! " Ichigo replied with an embarrassed look on his face.

" You're cute when you blush ! "Orihime stated as she kisses Ichigo on the lips.

" Orihime, we don't have to tell everyone our sex life, just those close to us..well except my father who would probably act like a fool " Ichigo replied.

" That's typical of you being so prudential Ichigo " Orihime said to her lover as she hugs onto him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

The skies remain dark around the entire village .Yamato created 200 more houses around East Konoha using his Wood Style Jutsu but is exhausted of his Chakra again.

" Damn it, this is really taking alot out of me . Why am i the only one with Wood Style Jutsu ? " Yamato said to himself as he's worn out from the Jutsu.

Shikaku and Choza arrive at the construction of the smaller leaf village which now only 1,500 houses . 20,000 people are able to have housing however the 900,000 civilians remaining are still living in tents scattered across the outer rim of the 10 mile diameter crater.

" Looks like the village is recovering from the disaster faster than expected " Shikaku said to Yamato .

" Yeah , i never saw the village this small before , it's only a square mile long " Yamato stated.

" It's abyssal what happened here , those Shinigami would pay for this big time ! " Choza replied.

Meanwhile more villagers start to build their own houses as they get more plywood from the construction teams deployed by the Diyamo. Tensions brew with conflict

" Those Tailed Beasts leveled the village. Naruto is to blame as well for turning tailed beast form " one of the ninjas replied.

" Hey, had not for him, we would have all died. It was the Nine Tails that drove back the 10 Tails "another ninja stated.

" Mind you it's Naruto's fault for these guys coming here and attacking us, he should never be a ninja " one of the ninjas said to his comrade.

" He's the very reason why this village isn't taken over by the Soul Society !" another ninja replied.

" Yeah, there's nothing left to take over ! " the other ninja shouted.

Crowds of people being fighting each other and conflict breaks over whether Naruto should be ninja when Iruka and Ebisu arrive to dispel the arguments.

" That's enough fighting, let's keep the peace ! " Iruka said to the crowd as 20 more ninjas to stop the small scuffle .

" These scuffles are becoming more common everyday " Ebisu said to Iruka.

" I know what you mean , the crowd is split between the decision to keep Naruto locked away and keeping him out of jail " Iruka replied.

" I personally side with the ones that want to keep him in " Ebisu said to Iruka.

" What do you mean ? " Iruka asked.

" Naruto is a threat to the village ! " Ebisu answered.

" No he's not, he's a hero ! " Ikura replied.

" Listen, it's not my orders, it's Danzo " Ebisu said to the tan skinned Chunnin.

" You don't even like Danzo ! " Iruka stated.

" It doesn't matter, you think we can challenge Root ? " Ebisu asked him.

"I see your point but i personally side with releasing Naruto. Naruto is my comrade and one of my students " Iruka replied.

Meanwhile Shizune and Sakura are busying healing up and draining cyst and dark Chakra from the body using " **Saikan Chūshutsu **(細患抽出の術_Poison Extraction Jutsu_) .

" Alright here goes nothing !" Shizune said them as she pushes a large volume of the medicinal fluid through the incision at his chest. The fluid then draws the poison out of the chest cavity and used as a medium through which the poison is suspended and then forced out of Lee.

"** Saikan Chūshutsu **(細患抽出の術_Poison Extraction Jutsu_) " Shizune chanted as she forms Chakra around the water in the bucket and it forms into a bubble .

" How is Lee doing ? " Gai asked.

" He's healing up better however we still need to repair the Keirakukei and Chakra valves and he has cyst building up in his body that needs daily drainage much like Naruto " Shizune answered.

" How's Tsunade doing ? " Gai asked.

" She's still in a coma, she's recovering though and was showing brain function yesterday. Tsunade should be fine and back in action monday " Sakura explained to Gai.

" How are you and Kakashi holding out ? " Shizune asked.

" We still haven't fully recovered our Chakra yet. So far me and Kakashi are still only at 20% power " Gai answered.

" You guys would be fine by monday ! " Shizune replied.

Meanwhile Team Kurenai is busying eating breakfast together with their spirits low from the whole ordeal. They are eating their daily ration of beans, rice and bread with water inside their house made by Yamato.

" It's sad Hinata was committing crimes breaking into the prison to visit Naruto. She was a fool for doing that " Kiba said to his team.

" She acted recklessly going against the rules ! " Shino stated.

" Enough, i'm very disappointed with her actions recently , i hope that thinks hard about what she did " Kurenai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

8:45 A.M. Orihime and Ichigo arrive 45 minutes late to the school with Kisuke dropping the both of them off in his van 45 feet from the school entrance.

" Damn the traffic delays ! " Ichigo stated .

" It's the whole news report. There's going to be a huge event around 9:30 to 12:00 A.M. with the Japanese Prime Minister visiting through. All major roadways have security checkpoints " Kukaku explained to Ichigo.

" Where are you two going ? " Orihime asked the two.

" Me and Kukaku need to get some merchandise within Tokyo for a bit , we'll be back around 12:00 noon. Don't worry you guys are safe thanks to that barrier " Kisuke answered as Ichigo and Orihime see a barrier around the school that is nearly invisible.

" Good luck you two ! " Kukaku replied as she hops into Kisuke's van and they drive away from the area.

The two head into the school when they see people leaving the classroom . Both Ichigo and Orihime are holding hands.

" Ichigo ! " Keigo shouted only to see Ichigo and Orihime holding hands " Hell has frozen " Keigo stated as he passes out.

" Orihime ! " Chizuru shouted only to see the same thing " NO! My Orihime is with him !" Chizuru replied passing out as well.

" You two seem awfully cheery together " Tatsuki said to her friends smirking.

" Oh hey Tatsuki ! " Ichigo replied looking at the black-haired teen.

" I take it you two are officially together ! " Tatsuki stated speculating the confirmation.

" Yeah Orihime and i are together ! " Ichigo replied and put his arm around to pull his girlfriend close to him.

" And i couldn't be any happier ! " Orihime responded smiled as her boyfriend held her close by and they have a light kiss on the lips.

" Well I'm glad you two are with each other Tatsuki said to the two smiled " Unlike some people _" _she thought to herself glaring at the collapsed, passed out forms of Keigo and Chizuru.

" So when did you two decide on this ? " Tatsuki asked.

" Oh just yesterday ! " Orihime said with a smile.

" He's a good guy Orihime . I'm happy for you " Tatsuki stated with a smile.

" Thanks Tatsuki, I'm happy too, happier than I've been in years " Orihime replied with a smile.

" Where were the two of you ? " Tatsuki asked her best friends.

" We overslept ! " Orihime answered.

" Yeah we stood up too long last night and we woke up very late " Ichigo explained to his friends.

" Are you hiding secrets from us Ichigo ? " Uryū asked Ichigo.

" I'm not hiding a damn thing ! " Ichigo answered.

" As you can see me and Ichigo are dating each other, we came home and we spend the whole night with each other " Orihime explained to Tatsuki.

" Well congratulations Ichigo you stud you ! " Tatsuki replied punching him in the arm a little harder than a mild friendly tap.

" Ohh, Tatsuki my arm ! " Ichigo whined as he rubs his arm in pain.

" I have some things to talk to you about during lunch Ichigo and they're very important okay ? " Tatsuki asked her friend.

" Fine ,we'll talk ! " Ichigo replied.

" So Ichigo did you get between the sheets with Orihime ? " Mizuiro asked the carrot top teen.

" Why the hell is that any of your business ? " Ichigo answered blushing.

" Me and Ichigo bonded well. He was a great date and we feel closer than ever " Orihime state subtly winking at her lover.

" Well that sure is unlike you to wear a necktie " Mizuiro stated looking at Ichigo's blue necktie.

" Orihime gave this to me ! " Ichigo replied.

" I noticed that you two are holding hands, did you two do it ? " Keigo asked them.

" Why is that any of your business ? Even if we did, you gain nothing about knowing it " Ichigo answered.

" That's cold Ichigo ! " Keigo replied.

" So are you two lovers ? " Tatsuki asked Ichigo.

" Yep ,me and Orihime are dating ! " Ichigo answered holding his beloved girlfriend.

" My beloved Orihime is token ! " Chizuru weeped only to have Tatsuki pat her on the back.

" There's a million fish in the sea !" Tatsuki replied holding her

" But none as beautiful as Orihime ! " Chizuru replied only for Tatsuki to notice Orihime's necklace

" Where did you get that ? " Tatsuki asked her friend.

"Ichigo gave it to me in exchange for that necktie " Orihime answered .

" Cool "! Tatsuki replied.

" Let's get going to class , my teacher is going to be pissed off " Ichigo stated.

" Let's not make her anymore angry ! " Orihime replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

9:00 A.M. Hitsugaya makes a phone call to all his teammates about the cell phones calling on the cell phones across the town.

" Have any of you guys found anything yet ? " Hitsugaya asked his teammates calling them from his phone.

" Nope, we're still dry for now ! " Renji answered .

" We'll keep searching ! " Hitsugaya stated.

" We're all worn out in these damn Gigals ! " Rangiku replied.

" Yeah these things wear down far too easily i'm afraid " Izuru said to the Captain.

" They have a point little Toshiro !" Momo stated.

" Me and Yumichika didn't even have breakfast today " Ikkaku whined.

" Okay ,we'll have a 1 hour break to get breakfast or whatever you guys want ,after that, i want to hear no complaints until lunchtime " Hitsugaya said to his squad.

" Okay ! " Yumichika replied.

" Fine ! " Rukia responded .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Renji and Rukia are resting within a nice dinner getting something to eat .

" We have quite a huge search ahead of us " Renji said to Rukia.

" Indeed , we have some time left to hunt down and kill the Shinobi before they launch their attack " Rukia replied.

" As long as Ichigo is in that barrier, they can't touch him or Orihime " Renji stated.

" The problem is around 3:00 P.M. when they are being escorted back to their house we must take them out before that time " Rukia explained to Renji.

" No problem, they won't get pass us ! " Renji replied as they eat some breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's Shop<strong>

Jinta and Ururu are sweeping up the place with the Bount sensors in doll form.

" I can't believe we're stuck with all these chores again , Ururu do them for me " Jinta asked Ururu.

" But master Tessai said for the both of us to work on those chores " Ururu stated only to be bullied by Jinta as usual by pulling her hair.

" Just do it ! " Jinta stated.

" Okay , okay ! " Ururu replied.

" This just seem boring as usual , it sucks doing chores " Ririn complained.

" Why can't we go back to fighting Hollows ? That was a million times more fun " Cloud stated.

" We need to get these chores don before Kisuke gets back " Nova replied.

" Boy this sucks, i wish something exciting happens " Ririn responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 5th Division barracks<strong>

Shinji puts his Captains robe on the chair .

" Where you're going Shinji ? " Hiyori asked her Captain.

" I'm going to get some important stuff from Love and Hachigen and check up on how Ichigo's friends are dealing with the Arrancar, Shinobi situation " Shinji answered.

" Shall i come along ? " Hiyori asked .

" Nah, i'll only take an hour at most and besides you need to catch up on that paperwork " Shinji replied only to get kicked in the balls.

" Asshole ! " Hiyori responded as she goes back to work.

" Hiyori, she still treats me with the same respect as always " Shinji said to himself as he leaves the barracks holding his balls.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei , Kenpachi trains with Unohana on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain. Kenpachi is wearing no eyepatch on using Kendo style fighting while Unohana is in her sealed sword state using one hand on her sword . Unohana and Kenpachi continue their fast paced fighting in the mountain causing small quakes to be felt .

" Come on Unohana ! " Kenpachi shouted as he charges at the Captain with a yellow aura around him clashing with Unohana's blade with both hands on his sword.

" Kenpachi , you're improving at a faster rate than i thought possible " Unohana said to Kenpachi as she starts to fight more seriously blocking his attack.

" I'm the kind of guy who learns things fast when i'm using the hands on approach ! " Kenpachi replied as he blocks a sword strike from Unohana.

The Shintachio uses a jump slash to hit Kenpachi but Kenpachi blocks with two hands on his sword. The Squad 11 Captain goes for a horizontal slash but Unohana dodges the attack. Unohana goes to stab Kenpachi but Kenpachi dodges the attack .

" Got you ! " Unohana said to Kenpachi as she grabs the hilt of her sword with two hands and does a fast horizontal slash but Kenpachi blocks it .

" Got you ! " Kenpachi answered as he almost cuts her but Unohana uses Shunpo to escape.

" Not bad, your reaction time is improving Kenpachi " Unohana explained to him as she goes to attack him.

" Very well then , i'll just have to read your movements ! " Kenpachi replied as he goes to fight Unohana.

Unohana goes to slash him with her left hand but Kenpachi blocks the slash and pushes it back to parry it and goes to swing down his sword with his right hand causing Unohana to block with two hands. Unohana counters with a one-handed slash with her left hand aimed at Kenpachi's ribs but the Captain blocks the attack

" Your Kendo attacks are becoming faster and harder to read , good job " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

" **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection _) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands then swings downward with a vertical strike.

" **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection _) " Unohana chanted as she swings her sword horizontally with two hands then swings upward with a vertical strike which clashes with Kenpachi's blade but Kenpachi manages to block it this time.

" I managed to block it ! " Kenpachi said to Unohana.

" Barely , you only prevented the blade from shattering to fragments, your Reiatsu control is still poor . Had i been fighting with the intent to kill, that sword would only be able to block 2 or 3 attacks before it breaks and you're screwed . You're never master Kendo if you can't prevent your sword from self destructing on you from another sword " Unohana replied as Kenpachi sees his sword cracked.

" Damn it, i was so close ! " Kenpachi stated.

" Let's take two for now and resume after a little break " Unohana said to Kenpachi.

" Fine, i'll find a way to break your sword ! " Kenpachi replied as he stops for a break.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Izuru and Rangiku are at a clothing store next to the town bank. Both still wearing police uniforms.

" What are we doing here ? " Izuru asked.

" Since i'm in the world of the living, i have to enjoy myself a bit " Rangiku answered.

" You plan to shop right ? " Izuru asked his girlfriend.

" Hell yeah and i have a big strong man to carry all the stuff with me " Rangiku stated feeling on Izuru's face.

" Great ! Just what i need , more work ! " Izuru thinks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

9:25 A.M . The Akatsuki arrive at the world of the living.

" So this is the world of the living parallel to our world ? It's alot lighter here " Deidara asked the group.

" Poor Samehada would need to eat at least several hundred thousand of these humans just to get it's daily nourishment of Chakra " Kisame stated.

" Hardly anyone worth sacrificing in this city ! " Hidan replied.

" These humans are very different from us , they're far more fragile and have little to no Chakra whatsoever " Sasori said to the team.

" This place looks fun to bomb though and hey the more casualties the better " Deidara stated.

" Let's focus on the objective first, keep your Chakra level suppressed for now and blend in with the humans here. Once you find them , then be free to use whatever method needed to capture them and dispose anyone in your way " Itachi commanded.

" Hopefully this city has a dango shop ! " Tobi stated.

" Shut up with the dangos , that's all you talk about ! " Deidara replied.

" Let's split up ! " Itachi stated as they all land within the abandoned Matsukura Hospital in the Tsubakidai district. Deidara goes and flies up 20,000 feet high with his clay bird to blend in with the clouds. Some people saw the Akatsuki drop down.

" Mark, i saw a few people drop from the sky and a man flying a clay bird " one of the guys asked his friend.

" You need to lay off the drugs bro ! " his friend replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High<strong>

Classes are in session as the 2nd period ends leading to the break during 3rd period .

" Damn it, why did i ate so much beans yesterday ? " Uryū asked himself as he rushes to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Chad is busy getting stuff out of his locker.

" There's so much stuff here, i don't even know how to clean this all up . I need to give in my math homework fast " Chad said to himself as he digs through the garbage .

Meanwhile Orihime and Ichigo are getting stuff from the locker .

" This has been a great week Ichigo ! " Orihime said to her lover.

" Thank you ! " Ichigo replied.

" So, Ichigo you mind we have a small kiss here ? " Orihime asked her lover.

" We still got 10 minutes before we're marked late to class, why not " Ichigo answered as they both kiss each other and begin their liplock.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Karakura Shopping center<strong>

Izuru and Rangiku are at a clothing store next to the town bank. Rangiku is trying on different outfits to please her lover.

" What about this one ? " Rangiku asked her boyfriend wearing an orange sweater blouse with blue jeans.

" You look lovely in that ! " Izuru answered.

" How about this one ? " Rangiku asked as she spots a sleeveless baby blue blouse with black undershirt with blue jeans.

" That one really shows off those sexy shoulders of yours " Izuru stated as Rangiku goes to change into another outfit .

" What about this one Izuru honey ? " Rangiku asked her lover as she's now wearing a gravy collar blouse with a black undershirt with black slacks holding a red cloth.

" Very sexy and dominant ! " Izuru answered.

" And this ? " Rangiku asked her lover as she has a dark red dress with black sleeves.

" Show's your cleavage well ! " Izuru replied.

" And what about this ? " Rangiku asked her lover as she wears a fine long black skirt with a peach blouse and peach scarf.

" Lovely ! " Izuru stated.

" Which ones should i buy ? They're all so cute, i'm not sure which one to get " Rangiku asked her lover.

" Get any you see fit to you ! " Izuru answered.

" Okay, i've got it ! I'll get them all ! " Rangiku replied as she dumps Izuru with all the clothes.

" Damn it, i was afraid she'll say that ! " Izuru replied with sweat coming out of his head.

" The real world is great. They have a bunch of neat clothes and they're dirt cheap compared to the ones in the Soul Society " Rangiku stated as she walks away paying the cash while Izuru carries all the heavy shit while Rangiku carries a few bags.

" So where's the next stop ? " Izuru asked his lover.

" Spencers silly, that's one of my favorite stores here in the world of the living " Rangiku answered as they head to the store.

" Great, i have a feeling, i'll be the one carrying more stuff " Izuru said to himself as they go into spencers.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

9:30 A.M. 100 meters north of Rangiku . Hidan and Kakuzu walk across the street when they see a homeless man preaching christianity and claiming he's a missionary despite being a bum.

" You guys can save Japan for the wickedness that corrupts it , this materialism that binds it together . Join the church of Jesus Christ and you'll be saved " the preacher man said to the people passing by .

" Just look at this fag here, spewing his bullshit religion . SHUT THE FUCK UP FAGGOT ! " Hidan shouted.

" Hidan calm yourself, we're on a mission " Kakuzu said to the rowdy immortal.

" Who are you calling a fag ? I'm a christian missionary sent here to spread the word of lord Jesus who is out to save the world " the missionary said to them.

" Lord ? Fuck Christ and fuck your bullshit religion.. Lord Jashin is the only true god you fucking sinner " Hidan shouted,

" Hidan.. calm down ! " Kakuzu stated but to no avail.

" You're a sinner to talk to the son of god like that, that violates the 2nd commandment . How about you back off atheist otherwise you'll meet the devil in hell after i kill you ? " the missionary said to Hidan as he pulls out a knife .

" God ahead motherfucker, i'm not scared of some drunken homeless faggot " Hidan replied.

" Hidan stop this right now ! " Kakuzu demanded as he tries to claim him down.

" Too late to save your friend ! " the homeless guy replies as he charges at Hidan but his knife shattered to bits on Hidan's skin.

" What the fuck was that ? You can't even cut me ? Worthless atheist scum " Hidan shouted as he headbutts the homeless guy decapitating him with ease with just the sheer force of his blow splattering his head to bits.

" What the fuck ? " one of the witnesses shouted.

" He decapitated that man with a single headbutt " another witness shouted.

" They're monsters ! " the people shouted as panic hit the streets and people run for their lives.

" You moron , look what you did now you blew our cover " Kakuzu shouted at Hidan.

" I'm sorry but i won't have my beliefs insulted by some lowly human " Hidan replied as 10 police officers surround the duo armed with shotguns and pistols.

" Hands in the air where we can see them " one of the cops in the car said to Kakuzu as 2 cops come behind him.

" I'm in a very bad mood having to hear Hidan's religious chatter " Kakuzu warned the cops as he walks away.

" Fire ! " the cops shouted as each cop fires 30 rounds from their 9mm pistol hitting Hidan and Kakuzu but the immense Chakra they emit disintegrates the bullets once they hit the skin.

" That tickled, what's the deal in that attack ? " Hidan asked the cops .

" Our weapons had no effect retreat " the cops shouted as they struggle to run only to be cut down by Hidan who slices them to bits with a few slashes.

" That wasn't even a warmup slash, how weak are these people ? Yuck the blood tastes nasty too " Hidan laughed as he licks the blood off the scythe .

" Fool, there's no way humans who can't even mold Chakra would have an exquisite flavor to them . Due to the limited Chakra output in this world, there's only 4 human fighters powerful enough to fight the likes of us. One of them is our target " Kakuzu said to Hidan.

" Can i kill every atheist in this shithole ? " Hidan asked his partner.

" Sure , be my guess, you already blew our cover by killing 11 people for no reason, besides ii'm in a bad mood right now and a bit of destruction might help conceal the others while they find our targets, hell we can probably bait them in here hook line and sinker " Kakuzu answered.

" Whatever, time to die people ! " Hidan shouted like a maniac as he chases around people while Kakuzu goes and picks up a wallet.

" Money, so this world has money as well ? Guess it's not entirely primitive like my partner " Kakuzu said to himself as he then sees an elderly man crossing the street

" What's going on here ? " the old man asked when Kakuzu appears in front of him.

" Where's the bank ? " Kakuzu asked the man.

" 100 meters north ! " the old man answered only to be impaled by Kakuzu's hand.

" Thank you ! " Kakuzu replied as he walks away causally while Hidan is chasing around souls and humans.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Karakura Shopping center<strong>

Izuru and Rangiku see police cars and SWAT team agents heading closer to them.

" Damn it, it's the Shinigami ! " Izuru shouted as he hears the gunshots and explosions.

" Contact Akon and tell him we got problems , have the entire town under **Reiteki Hogosaegi** (霊的保護遮 _Spiritual Protection Barrier_ ). Have all humans put in temporarily stasis until things clear up " Rangiku commanded.

" What are you going to do ? " Izuru asked her.

" Buy some time. My Shikai is better handling multiple enemies and distracting them for a while " Rangiku replied as she goes out of her gigal and into her soul form to go and stop Hidan and Kakuzu's rampage.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kasazuki district<strong>

Ikkaku finished a huge breakfast with Yumichika when they get the news that Shinobi are attacking the city.

" Damn it we got Shinobi attacking the area ! " Yumichika stated.

" About fucking time, this would be fun ! " Ikkaku replied .

" We need to get there fast ! " Yumichika stated as he eats a soul candy to leave his Gigai.

" Right ! " Ikkaku replied as they head to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division barracks<strong>

Akon and his men get alerts about the Shinobi and prepare to aid them.

" We got your request, activating the use of Gentei Kaijo " Akon said to the group.

" Akon we have a problem " Rin said to Akon.

" What is it ? " Akon asked.

" Someone broke into the Shinigami Research and Development Institute undetected and deactivated **Reiteki Hogosaegi** (霊的保護遮 _Spiritual Protection Barrier_ ) . We been sabotaged from the inside meaning we can't stop the humans from interfering or getting hurt " Rin panicked .

" This is bad, we need to notify Captain Kurotsuchi immediately " Akon shouted.

" Where's the Captain ? " Rin asked Hisyou

" He's busy researching the One Tailed beast ! " Hisyou answered.

" I'll rush to get him here, tell Captain Hitsugaya that he must have the Shinobi fight as far away as possible " Rin said to Akon as he rushes to find the Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Hitsugaya and Momo received the bad news already.

" Damn it , how long would it take to repair the damage " Hitsugaya asked.

" 30 minutes ! " Akon answered.

" 30 minutes is too long , how can we fight at full power with humans interfering ? " Hitsugaya asked Akon.

" If you don't , Karakura Town would be destroyed anyways " Akon stated.

" Fine , looks like we have no choice but to drive them away from here " Hitsugaya replied.

" But Toshiro, we're surrounded by at least a dozen suburban towns " Momo said to the silver-haired Captain.

" No time to think about that, let's move out !" Hitsugaya commanded as he gets out his Gigal .

" Right ! " Momo replied as she leaves her Gigal as well .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Renji and Rukia get intel reports from Hitsugaya and Rukia.

" We need to make sure these Shinobi don't kill anyone. They're probably hunting for where Ichigo is at " Rukia said to Renji.

" Rukia, you go to the school, i'll get some help from Kisuke to help fight these Shinobi " Renji stated.

" Understood. Be careful ! " Rukia replied as she heads to the school .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at City Hall<strong>

The Prime Minister and Mayor hear about the destruction occurring within the shopping center area 1 mile south to them and are ordered by secret service to go to a refugee center.

" We're under attack by terrorists ! " the mayor said to the prime minister.

" I see, we need to call in the military to take out these terrorists " the prime minister replied as he and the mayor go into safety .

" Those terrorist might be using bulletproof trenchcoats and special weapons , but they can't fight and take out an army of tanks , helicopters and planes " the mayor stated as they hide from the assault.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Kakuzu and Hidan have so far killed 87 people are now stealing money from the bank . The entire shopping district is covered with smoke caused by burning cars that were destroyed by the raw strength of Kakuzu and Hidan and it's haunted by people screaming as they run for their lives .

Kakuzu is raiding a bank nearby the clothes store Rangiku was just inside of people are running away.

" Why the fuck are we stealing money ? We can't use this back where we come from " Hidan asked.

" Once we take over this world,i will have all the money in both worlds " Kakuzu answered.

Suddenly the SWAT team arrives to take on both Hidan and Kakuzu.

" Get on the ground, put your hands up ! " the police said to Kakuzu and Hidan as they are surrounded by 30 SWAT team officers.

" How able i put them on the ground ? " Kakuzu replied as he punches the ground blowing up 5 police cars.

" Fire ! " the police officers shouted as they fire bullets at Hidan and Kakuzu but the rounds do no damage.

" This human world has the worst defense i ever seen " Kakuzu said to Hidan.

" I know what you mean , even a small squad of Gennin could take this city over " Hidan replied as he goes to slash all the cops but then Rangiku appears to attack them.

"** Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Rangiku chanted as she creates an explosion which causes the SWAT officers to retreat for now

" Let's get the hell out of here ! " all the cops shouted as they run for their lives.

Kakuzu drops his sack of money from the bank and prepares to deal with Rangiku.

" Why are you stealing that money anyways,it's worthless in your world " Rangiku asked Kakuzu.

" Because it would soon be our world and we would rule everything here including you " Kakuzu answered.

" Boy Kakuzu looks like we found ourselves a 10 on the beauty scale " Hidan stated looking at Rangiku with a perverted smile.

" I'm surprised you can count that high ! " Kakuzu replied .

" What was that ? " Hidan shouted.

" So which one of you is calling the shots ? " Rangiku asked them.

" Me of course ! " both Hidan and Kakuzu shouted at the same time.

" Who died and made you king ? " Hidan shouted at Kakuzu.

" I'm stronger than you Hidan ! " Kakuzu answered.

" Please, you can be killed off so easily, i'm the true leader " Hidan shouted.

" Your Reiatsu is only the strength of 20 Vice Captains while i have the strength of 100 Vice Captains " Kakuzu replied.

" What was that ? " Hidan shouted.

" Will you shut up, you're letting your enemy agitate you into trying to attack us but i understand with your pitiful excuse for a brain you would have a hard time understanding even that fact " Kakuzu explained to Hidan.

" Shut up fucking atheist prick before i cut you down !" Hidan shouted.

" Go ahead and try, i'll kill you before you could ! " Kakuzu stated.

" You're the one with the peanut shaped brain, do you forget i can't die retard ! " Hidan replied.

" I didn't think these Shinobi would have this much hatred for each other. Now with them distracted i can at least inflict some damage while they're off-guard " Rangiku said to herself.

Hidan and Kakuzu stare each other down.

" This is your fault, because of your incompetence and retardation of killing people and loose temper, we been spotted " Kakuzu said to Hidan.

" Maybe if you weren't too busy killing people for money , we wouldn't have this people " Hidan replied.

" I got you two now , i have you two where i want you **Growl Haineko** " Rangiku chanted as she releases her ash in the form of a cloud blinding the attackers.

" What the fuck is this shit ? Do you think some gay ass ash would hurt me ? " Hidan shouted only for Hidan to get a small cut on his Akatsuki robe.

" You two are wondering what this attack is huh ? This is my Haineko, it allows me to cut whatever is in the ash " Rangiku stated as she does multiple slashes however none of them even faze either Hidan or Kakuzu.

" What was that ? That was pathetic ! " Hidan laughed at Rangiku .

" I'm assuming you're a Vice Captain , there's no way you're weak attacks can cut me " Kakuzu stated.

" Impossible, they brushed off Haineko like it was nothing and this is at my full power. These guys must be Jōunin level and i must of been the unfortunate victim to find the two " Rangiku said to herself as she shakes in fear .

" What a fine catch you are , tell you what , surrender and you'll make a fine sex slave " Kakuzu said to Rangiku.

" Damn it , i can't fight him here with people running around .Worse yet, they're human, other humans can see them and causing a huge panic plays favorably in their odds , what a dirty way for fighting " Rangiku said to herself as she goes for another attack but then Deidara calls.

" Guys, i found the real location of Ichigo and his friends " Deidara said to his comrades.

" I see, i'll deal with you later ! " Kakuzu replied as he throws Rangiku aside onto the sidewalk as both Hidan and Kakuzu use Shunshin to travel to where Deidara is at. Izuru rushes to aid her .

" What happened ? " Izuru asked.

" They're too powerful, both of those enemies were Captain level strength " Rangiku answered.

" This is bad ! " Izuru stated.

" More than bad, things couldn't possibly get worse ! " Rangiku replied as she gets back up .

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura <strong>**High School**

9:32 A.M. Tatsuki and the rest of the class is waiting for the teacher to arrive at the school when she sees smoke from a distance.

" What's going on ? " Tatsuki asked her classmates.

" This doesn't seem right ! " Keigo answered.

" You don't think we're hit by terrorists ? " Michiru asked them.

" Karakura Town is hardly L.A or Tokyo , i doubt it's terrorists " Tatsuki replied.

" Maybe it's just a major gas leak ! " Mizuiro said to the group.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Orihime are still making out with each other with 3 minutes left to get to class.

" I love you Ichigo! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" I love you too ! " Orihime replied.

Meanwhile Uryū is at the bathroom still suffering diarrhea .

" Damn , i'm going to be late to class at the point ! " Uryū said to himself as he sits on the toilet.

Meanwhile Chad manages to find his homework

" There, i found it . My math homework ! " Chad said to himself as he then drops his pencil.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**20,000 feet above Karakura High School**

Deidara flies above the school noticing the barrier.

" This is quite a strong barrier but one of these badboys would blast right through it " Deidara stated as he creates a winged eagle with a drill shaped beak as he then flies down below and then sends the drill clay missile flying into the barrier " **Katsu** ! "

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura High School<strong>

The bomb explodes blasting apart the barrier and the drill shaped explosive creates a concentrated charge blast ripping through the 3rd floor of the school. Smoke engulfs everything within the floor blinding Orihime and Ichigo. Orihime uses her Santen Kesshun to protect herself and Ichigo.

" CCUUARRGH! What the hell was that ? " Ichigo asked Orihime as they struggle to see and breath .

" Tatsuki, Keigo, they been attacked ! " Orihime answered sensing the spiritual energy.

" WHAT ? " Ichigo shouted as he rushes out to the classroom with Uryū and Chad after seeing the explosion.

They rush into the inside to see everyone in the classroom heavily wounded bleeding out to death. The classroom was burnt and damaged from the blast .

" Shit ! who did this ? " Uryū asked the others.

" Keigo, Tatsuki, hang in there ! " Ichigo answered as he goes to hold on to his badly wounded best friend.

" Keigo are you alright ? " Chad said to his wounded friend.

" Mizuho, hang in there ! " Uryū stated .

" I'll heal them all up ! " Orihime replied only for them all to feel a massive wave of Chakra.

" Looks like that barrier was weaker than i thought , that blast should of just leveled the barrier , i don't want to fry my intended targets " Deidara said to the gang .

" So you're the low life bastard who did this ? " Ichigo shouted clenching his fist .

Tobi then jumps into the hole to address himself to the gang .

" Prepare for Tobi and make it Tobi ! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all people's within Tobi's nation! To denounce the evils of truth and Tobi !To extend Tobi's reach to the stars above! TOBI ! Team Tobi, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender to Tobi or prepare to fight! Tobi ! That's right ! " Tobi cheerfully announced to his enemies.

" Who the hell is that guy ? " Ichigo asked.

" What a lame entrance ! " Uryū answered.

" Indeed !" Chad replied.

" Tobi what the hell was that ? " Deidara shouted.

" That's Tobi motto before going into battle ! " Tobi answered.

" Tobi, that's the stupidest thing i've ever heard. You're no longer allow to watch Saturday morning cartoons anymore " Deidara stated.

" But Deidara senpai, Tobi likes to watch his cartoons ! " Tobi replied.

" Enough talk, Tobi capture the girl ! " Deidara commanded.

" Right ! " Tobi replied as he goes to grab Orihime but Uryū gets in the way.

" **Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc sparrow of the silver peak_) " Uryū chanted as he fires a barrage of arrows which Tobi comically dodges.

" Whoa, that was too close for comfort ! " Tobi said to the Quincy.

" He dodged all my arrows with ease, he's definitely a Shinobi " Uryū said to himself.

" What do i do ? " Ichigo asked them .

" You should call Kon over ! " Uryū answered.

" What are you talking about ? Kon can't answer phone calls in his plus form " Ichigo asked him.

" Kisuke made a slight precaution in case we have no other choice but to rely on your power " Uryū answered.

" Would Kon be fine being he's a stuff animal ? " Ichigo asked Uryū.

" Kon runs 100 meters in 3.8 seconds, he should arrive here soon , allow me and Chad to provide covering fire for you " Uryū answered .

" Very well then ! " Ichigo replied as he dials the phone to contact Kon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Kon wakes up and sees the alarm going off on his ear.

" It must be a pretty bad emergency , i need to head to the school " Kon said to himself as he rushes to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Izuru and Rangiku are then met by Ikkaku and Yumichika who arrive at the burning wreckage of the shopping center.

" Shit it looks like a trainwreck happened here " Yumichika said to his comrades.

" You're telling me they just stormed here, wrecked the place and left ? " Ikkaku asked them.

" Shit we got serious problems ! " Rangiku said to the team.

" The barrier protecting Orihime and Ichigo's school has just been broken " Izuru answered.

" Shit, we need to get there fast ! " Rangiku said to the group as they rush back to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile across Karakura Town<strong>

People are running in terror from the Akatsuki assault. Karakura High School students flee for their lives from the Shinobi assault rushing into the hands of police and paramedics who bring the wounded back .

" This is Karakura Town News with a breaking news report, a heavily armed terrorist flying a giant white eagle bombed Karakura High School, it's unknown how many survive at this current time . The terrorist is believed to be closely associated with a string of murders within the Karakura Shopping District just a few minutes ago " Daidai explained to the viewers.

" The mayor and Prime Minster are currently being held in safety from the terrorists. It's believed the Terrorist are using super trenchcoats resistant to police weapons and loaded with explosives , the country of origin is a mystery at this point but news cameraman are recording the events as it's going along " one of the reports stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tokyo<strong>

Kisuke and Kukaku hear the news of what's going on from the radio reports.

" What's going on ? " Kisuke asked Kukaku.

" The Shinobi bypassed all defenses and is launching a full assault on the city " Kukaku answered.

" People can see them, this is very bad . Given people are still in a panic, the Soul Society must have problems suppressing the problem " Kisuke stated.

" Worse yet is that the human military is going try taking on the Shinobi, There's no way the arm has a chance in beating them " Kukaku replied.

" We need to make a detour and have Tessai activate a backup **Reiteki Hogosaegi** (霊的保護遮 _Spiritual Protection Barrier_ ) ASAP " Kisuke said to his friend as they head back to Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin detects the massive Reiatsu of the Shinobi from his house .

" So they've arrived here ! " Isshin said to Ryūken talking on the phone.

" I just got a call from Kisuke that the Shinigmai are incapable of getting everyone to safety due to sabotage " Ryūken stated.

" I see, we just need to focus on getting people out of the area then deal with the Shinobi if things get really bad " Isshin replied.

" So you're willing to risk exposing your identity for once ? " Ryūken asked his comrade.

" If my children are in any trouble in anyway then yes , i'll make my return as a Shinigmai for the first time in 20 years " Isshin answered.

" I remember that year like a horrible nightmare, May 12 1981, the year that this very town was nearly destroyed as well as this country and the year we both lost our powers at the same time " Ryūken stated.

" Compared to back then, these enemies are small potatoes . Only 2 of the 7 attackers here are of any threat to us, Kisuke and Yoruichi should be enough to handle them , the others are only average Captain level. The Gotei 13 can handle the rest without sending the Shintachio in " Isshin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Hideout<strong>

Shinji feels the Reiatsu of the powerful Shinobi from a distance .

" That power of the Shinobi, it's so immense " Shinji said to his comrades .

" What to do ? " Love asked Shinji.

" Love, Hachigen, make sure no one is hurt. I got some unpleasant news that the Soul Society is having technical difficulties with it's technology " Shinji commanded.

" Right ! " Love and Hachigen replied as they leave the hideout while Shinji follows them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hirohyaku Supermarket<strong>

1/2 mile north from Inoue's house within the Kazsaki district. Tessai sees people rushing out panicking in terror as the city is under attack when he gets a phone call from Kisuke.

" Tessai are you there ? " Kisuke asked him.

" Yes, we got serious problems " Tessai answered.

" You noticed the Shinobi can be seen by humans , the problem is that someone sabotaged the **Reiteki Hogosaegi** (霊的保護遮 _Spiritual Protection Barrier_ ) computer within SRDI . I need you to set up the backup Reiteki Hogosaegi ASAP " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" Where's the backup machine ? " Tessai asked Kisuke.

" Within the Remains of the Sukari Building underground 3 miles southeast of your area, it'll take a while to restart and activate, let's hope that the 12th division can regain control by then but incase it doesn't . Make sure to use that backup okay ? " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" Right ! " Tessai replied as he rushes out the market .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 2's barrack<strong>

Soifon gets the news from Ibiki about the world of the living being attacked by the Shinobi .

" We're under attack by the Shinobi " Ibiki said to both Yoruichi and Soifon.

" What ,where ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Karakura Town ! " Ibiki answered.

" Damn it, they're out to level the area to get Orihime and Ichigo " Yoruichi stated.

" What to do ? " Soifon asked.

" I'll go and make sure no one is hurt by the Shinobi , stay here and rest " Yoruichi replied as she rushes out removing her Captains robe and going into her standard attire .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>

Mayuri arrives to go fix the problem with Nemu at his side . They go to the computer to work on the problem.

" Someone didn't just smash the buttons needed to activate Reiteki Hogosaegi but overwrite the data and deleted the original. This seems far too planned out to be just merely an attack from Shinigmai " Mayuri explained to Nemu .

" One of our own has been working as a mole to the Shinobi ! " Akon replied.

" We got enemies here ! " Nemu stated as 10 clones of Zetsu come at Kurotsuchi armed with Bakkōtō is passing off as regular Shinobi .

" What the hell ? " Mayuri asked his group as he draws his sword and cuts one of them down .

" How did the Shinobi sneak past the Sekkiseki barrier and what's with those weapons ? " Akon asked.

" Bakkōtōs, how did the Shinobi get their hands on these weapons ? " Mayuri questioned them as 5 more appear.

" What to do, we're scientist , not fighters ? " Akon asked his Captain.

" Get out of here , you're in my way. Let me and Nemu deal with the enemies " Mayuri answered as Nemu and Mayuri prepare to fight Zetsu clones disguised as Shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Hitsugaya and Momo rush to Karakura High School when they spot Kisame.

" That's one of them Momo , let's waste no time and attack " Hitsugaya said to his friend as both of them go for the attack.

" **Snap Tobiume** " Momo chanted as she shoots a fireball at Kisame.

"** Reign over the Frosted Heavens ****Hyorinmaru** " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires an ice dragon at the blue skinned Shinobi.

Both attacks hit Kisame but the sword on his back easily absorbs the attack.

" We're you kids really suppose to wound me with such weak attacks ? " Kisame asked the two.

" It's just as Rangiku reported, these Shinobi are all on the level of a Captain. Even a full power Shikai isn't enough to stop them " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" What to do Hitsugaya ? He absorbed my Tobiume like it was nothing " Momo asked Hitsugaya.

" Momo, use your strongest attack to distract him and hold him down , i'll use my Bankai for the finishing blow " Hitsugaya answered.

" Right ! " Momo replied as she goes to distract Kisame facing him head on.

" Back to feed my Samehada more of your Chakra ? Hopefully it taste better than that last batch because it was pretty weak and nasty " Kisame mocked Momo.

" Let's see how you like this **Shoot forth, Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) " Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over Tenten that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high.

" I see, this is your strongest attack . Not bad ! " Kisame stated as he calmly stands in the flames.

" Time for my Shikai/Kidō combination attack, **Fushibi** **Yaku Momonoki** " Momo chanted as the pink flames ensnare Kisame but Kisame stands there bored.

" How boring, this was quite a letdown little girl ! " Kisame stated as he puts his hand out and easily absorbs all the flames without even touching his sword.

" Impossible , he easily absorbed my Fushibi Yaku Momonoki like it was nothing " Momo said to herself only to see Kisame in front of her.

" Time to dispose of you ! " Kisame said to Momo as he swings his massive blade with on hand causally when Hitsugaya blocks the blade with both hands on his Bankai.

" **Bankai**: **Daiguren Hyōrinmaru **" Hitsugaya chanted as he releases his Bankai on the spot.

" Little Toshiro ! " Momo stated.

" Run ! " Hitsugaya shouted as holds back Kisame's blade.

" This guys so strong, He's holding back a Captain's Bankai with barely any effort " Momo said to herself as she runs away.

Hitsugaya manages to push back the blade barely . Hitsugaya then notices he only has 6 out of 12 petals.

" What the hell ? Just that clash alone drained half my Bankai Duration. His strength was also enough to almost break my arms while blocking in Bankai , there's no way Momo would of survived that blow " Hitsugaya said to himself as he goes to fight Kisame.

" You have decent Chakra kid , you should at least be fun killing " Kisame smiled at Hitsugaya as he releases a wave of energy.

" This monster, he has even more Reiatsu than Kenpachi. What the hell is he ? " Hitsugaya asked himself as he's barely able to move.

" Take This ! " Kisame shouted as he swings his sword causing the ground around a 500 foot radius to implode and create a 500 foot long, 10 foot wide and 5 foot deep fissure . Hitsugaya barely dodges the attack.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a wave of ice at Kisame but Kisame swings his sword through it .

" You got to do better than that kid ! " Kisame stated as he swings his sword horizontally creating a 500 foot radius shockwave cutting down trees .

" What terrifying amounts of power, he's not even taking this battle seriously and given how much power he has , it's almost as if that massive blade he's wielding was a Zanpakutō " Hitsugaya said to himself as he barely evades another smash.

" Take this ! " Kisame shouted as he charges at Hitsugaya but the Captain dodges the attack and goes to attack Kisame.

" **Kyodai Hiryū **(巨大氷竜 _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he a 75 foot Chinese dragon at Kisame creating a 100 foot radius ice explosion .

" Not a bad move ! " Kisame said to himself .

" I reduced the blast radius given people are still in the park but that should be enough to slow him down for a while " Hitsugaya said to himself as he then sees the ice crack with Kisame emerging out with no freezing damage.

" What attack is that ? That was quite refreshing " Kisame said to the Captain.

" Impossible, not even a starch. That should have hurt him . Gentei Kaijo has been removed but why does it feel like i'm under a limiter ? Is the power gap between this guy and myself this high that i can't even scratch him ? How can a human have this much power " Hitsugaya said to himself as he sweats from the fear as he looks at his chest

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo is at the classroom with Orihime using her healing powers to heal all her injured classmates. The school has fled from the explosion caused by Deidara ,Orihime has healed most of the injured classmates within the area .

" Damn it, they attacked us knowing they would stir up fear and panic " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Don't do anything stupid Ichigo, right now you're no different from an ordinary human . One wrong move and you're dead " Orihime stated.

" You don't have to tell me twice, i must have a deathwish to take them on in this state " Ichigo replied.

Meanwhile Uryū is busy holding off Deidara outside countering his projectile attacks. Deidara throws 20 claybrid shaped bombs at Uryū which Uryū shoots and destroys with his arrows. Deidara is 1,000 feet above the ground.

" How are you countering my explosives Quincy ? " Deidara asked him.

" Quinces are masters at Reishi Absorption. Our arrows absorb Reishi in the atmosphere, and combines it with their Reiryoku, unlike you Shinobi and Shinigmai, we're better when it comes to controlling Reiryoku when fighting " Uryū explained to Deidara.

" That explains a whole lot , Very well then i guess birds aren't enough for you however let's see spiders do the trick " Deidara stated as Uryū is surrounded by C-1 clay spiders.

" What the hell ? " Uryū shouted.

" You should've paid more attention Uryū! **Katsu** " Deidara chanted as he creates a large explosion leveling everything around a 300 foot radius and the blast almost hits the school.

" Uryū ! " Ichigo shouted.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Chad protected Uryū with his right armored arm.

" **Brazo Derecha de Gigante : Gigante Amable El Escudo** (_Spanish for Right Arm of the Giant :Gentle Giant's shield_ )" Chad chanted as he's revealed to block the attack leaving Uryū unscathed .

" This guy, he blocked my C-1 with ease, that arm of his has some good defense to it " Deidara said to himself flying above them.

" What happened to the other Shinobi ? " Uryū asked Chad.

" He ran away, i tried chasing him but he fled ! " Chad answered.

" This guy is a far bigger threat than the other on anyways , he could easily blow up buildings with just a single charge of his exploding clay. My arrows are only good enough to take out his bombs but he's proven to be a tough customer in getting a clean hit. I need your help Chad " Uryū said to his friend.

" Don't worry , i'll be glad to help out Uryū ! " Chad replied as he shoots an energy blast at Deidara which Deidara dodges.

" What a blast, his attacks have greater explosive impact than those arrows but not enough reach. I'll kill the big guy first " Deidara said to himself as he creates several bird shaped bombs to fly at Chad but Chad dodges the blasts .

" **Ginrei Kojaku** (銀嶺弧雀, _Arc sparrow of the silver peak_) " Uryū chanted as he fires a barrage of arrows that not only hit Hidan directly but pierced through his body but inspite of having 20 holes in his chest, he still stands .

" He's in the air, time to test my new trick ! " Chad said to himself as he generates Reiatsu around his shield like car exhaust then jumps using the Reiatsu jet to fly up to attack Deidara.

" Looks like what Chad and i practiced a few days ago would finally be used here and now . I need to buy Chad an opening though " Uryū thinks to himself as he fires an arrow at Deidara.

" Give me a break ! " Deidara shouted as he throws a large bird at Uryū but Uryū shoots it down .

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Uryū chanted as he shoots an arrow up into the air.

" Ha you missed me ! " Deidara taunted as he then sees the large arrow scatter into thousands of arrows.

" No i got you where i want you ! " Uryū replied as Deidara barely dodges the shots only to give enough time for Chad to punch him from behind after jumping and using Sonído to reach Deidara's height.

" What the fuck ? How did you... " Deidara shouted.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that hits Deidara with a powerful punch creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 500 foot radius but given Deidara was 1,000 feet above sea level, there was no serious property damage although the soundwave shatters all the windows below the explosion. The explosion produces the yield of 11.26 tons of TNT, the equivalent of 22 cruise missiles.

" Great job guys ! " Ichigo said to them as Deidara falls to the ground with light burns while blocking the punch.

" Damn, that big guy almost had me there , Had not for blocking that punch, i would've lost my head . I never thought he could use his own backthrust of those punches to propel himself in the air " Deidara said to himself as he gets back up only to see Uryū and Chad surrounding him.

" End of the line Shinobi ! " Uryū said to Deidara as he aims his arrow while 20 feet of Deidara while Chad is 10 feet away charging up another El Directo.

" HAHA ! " Hidan shouted as he almost his Uryū with his scythe throwing it 30 feet long with the cable .

" There's another one ? " Uryū asked Chad as Chad then sees Kakuzu appear behind him.

" Die ! " Kakuzu shouted as he punches the ground creating a 300 foot radius explosion.

The attack creates a shockwave that could be felt from the school 600 feet east of the blast

" What tremendous amounts of power ! " Ichigo stated as he's barely able to stand from the shaking.

" These enemies are strong ! " Orihime replied as she heals the wounded.

" This is insane, Karakura Town is now a war zone ! " Ichigo shouted as he punches the wall putting a 1 inch hole in it.

Back at the site, Kakuzu's punch leveled 10 buildings within the strike zone leveling behind a 55 foot diameter , 13 foot deep crater Hidan is within as well as Kakuzu producing 12 Tons of TNT in destructive force . Deidara is at the edge of the crater while Uryū remains in the air using the reishi particles to stand and Chad is at the west end of the crater.

" Watch it you two, you almost killed me there ! " Deidara said to the zombie brothers.

" Sorry , sometimes i don't know how to control my strength. Look on the bright side though, if you die, you would make me 50 million ryo richer " Kakuzu stated.

" Ah shut up with your stupid money bullshit , i would sacrifice his corpse to Lord Jashin ! " Hidan replied.

" With freaks like them who needs enemies ? " Deidara said to himself.

" I got to end this before they end up destroying more of this neighborhood " Uryū said to himself as he attacks Hidan.

" That big guy with the mask is strong, i got to take him out quick " Chad said to himself as he charges at Kakuzu.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that hits Kakuzu with a powerful punch but Kakuzu nonchalantly blocks the blast with his right open palm .

" Impossible, i hit his entire chest cavity with each arrow puncturing each of his major organs 60 times over, he shouldn't even be standing much less brushing it off with such deep wounds. What the fuck is he ? " Uryū said to himself as he stares at amazement at Hidan standing.

" Nice work Quincy but that's not enough to kill me... if anything nothing you can throw at me would be enough to kill me " Hidan arrogantly laughed.

" Incredible, this guys so tough , he doesn't even have a single starch from my punch and he had enough strength to easily injure and sprain my right arm . How could he easily shake off such explosive force with ease ? " Chad said to himself.

" Not a bad punch but it's still far from enough force to pierce this body... The humans in this world are so far beneath us Shinigmai " Kakuzu calmly stated.

Uryū meanwhile stares down Hidan who has bullet wound shaped holes in his chest and abdomen and blood is coming out his wounds and even mouth.

" What are you? No way you could be alive . I shot both your Adrenal glands, Appendix, Bladder, Gallbladder , Large intestines, Small intestines, both Kidneys , Liver, Pancreas , Spleen , Stomach, Heart, both of your Lungs , Esophagus, your Thymus gland , Pleura and Thyroid Gland . Are you immortal ? " Uryū asked the Jashinist.

" What kind of stupid question is that ? Isn't it obvious, you can't kill me " Hidan answered.

" This is impossible. He must be trying to deceive with an illusion or clone, there's no way a human could be immortal if even the death gods aren't really immortal " Uryū said to himself.

" You look like a scientist. I hate scientist. They're a bunch of gay atheists who need to be sacrifice to Lord Jashin " Hidan shouted as he swings his scythe at Uryū which Uryū dodges with Hirenkyaku.

" I see so he's a religious extremist . He's even more reckless than Kurosaki, i can use that to my advantage by luring him as far away from humans as possible " Uryū said to himself as he runs from Hidan.

" Where are you running you pussy ? " Hidan asked Uryū as he runs off .

" Lord Jashin sucks balls ! " Uryū shouted.

" YOU FAGGOT ! I'll kill you ! " Hidan replied as he chases after Uryū.

Meanwhile Chad stares down Kakuzu .

" He's strong, i can't afford to use any stronger attacks here. My **La Muerte** ( _Spanish for The Death_ ) is my strongest attack and i know i can win if i used that attack but the blast radius is too much and i'll end up killing Ichigo, Orihime and others with it. I need to lure this guy away from people but how ? " Chad thinks to himself but then Kakuzu notices the coin on his necklace.

" Is that a coin on your neck ? " Kakuzu asked Chad.

" That's my grandfather's necklace ! " Chad answered.

" That coin on your neck could easily fetch me 100,000 Ryo in my world , i guess i have to kill you take it " Kakuzu stated as he goes to attack Chad.

" You're not going to take it ! " Chad replied as he uses Sonído to escape the punch. " So he's greedy and money-grubbing ? Perfect, he'll follow me to get the coin. Hopefully he'll follow me away from people " Chad said to himself as he runs away from the masked Shinobi.

" You're going to hand me that coin ! " Kakuzu shouted as he chases after Chad.

Meanwhile Orihime is finished healing most of her friends and is going to heal the other students and teachers . Deidara appears right at the hole he made to abduct Orihime .

" Looks like we're all alone now ! " Deidara said to Ichigo and Orihime. Tobi then grabs Orihime from behind emerging from the wall to grab her.

" I grabbed her Deidara senpai ! " Tobi said to Deidara.

" You bastard ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to grab a chair to hit Deidara but the chair easily smashes on Deidara's head without Deidara feeling a thing and Ichigo is slapped through the concrete wall appearing out of the room and hitting his head on one of the lockers in the hallway in the class.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted.

Ichigo manages to get up with blood coming out his head and his right arm broken.

" Oops, almost forgot that in your human body, you have no powers . It's still surprised you're able to stand from that slap of mines given your suppose to be a human from this world and not born or gifted with the same level of power as us Shinobi " Deidara said to Ichigo.

" Damn it.. i'm powerless to do anything , these guys are monsters. There's no way i have the strength to fight them at this point " Ichigo said to himself .

" Time to bring you as a gift to Lord Aizen ! " Deidara said to Ichigo as he goes to grab Ichigo.

" **Sōkatsui** " Rukia chanted as she shoots a powerful blue fireball hitting Deidara's face and blinding him.

" Rukia ! " Ichigo shouted happy to see her.

" Ichigo, you're a mess. Get yourself healed up okay , then once Kon comes, help me beat this guy and go to Orihime to the Soul Society " Rukia stated as she holds her sealed sword and points it to Deidara.

" I'm not going anywhere , i'm going to kill every last one of these Shinobi myself " Ichigo stated.

" Don't get arrogant , these guys are all Captain level Shinigami . You can't afford to fight more than one in your current state , you need to hold them off until Kenpachi and Byakuya come to back us up " Rukia explained to Ichigo.

" Those bastards attacked my hometown, you think i'm just going to run away ? " Ichigo asked Rukia.

" Idiot! As long as you're here , they're going to keep attacking the city. The best thing to do is to go to the Soul Society , if you stay here, you might hollowfy against your will and then what would happen ? Remember the last city you became a full hollow in ? The Shinobi attacks here would look like fireworks in comparison to that Cero" Rukia stated.

"I see, fine i'll leave here as you wish but only after i kill this lowlife ! " Ichigo replied.

" How touching , you know what , i wish to see you fight with those powers of yours Soul Reaper . Grimmjow told me you were an interesting foe " Deidara stated.

" I see, so the Shinobi really do work for Aizen ! " Ichigo replied.

" Yep, guilty as charged but enough of that, i need something to do to pass the time while i wait to fight you " Deidara said to the orange hair teen

" How about we fight ? " Rukia asked him.

" I see, you wish to go toe to toe with me, foolish mistake Vice Captain. The last two i fought were Captain level at best and even they were enough to beat me, what makes you think you can win ? " Deidara asked Rukia.

" Don't get cocky ! " Rukia replied as she pushes him back and releases Shikai without incantation " I got to get him away from this school " Rukia said to herself as she goes to fight Deidara.

" I won't even need to kill you with my art, you're simply not worth it . This is all i need for you " Deidara arrogantly taunted as he takes out a kunai.

" I see, he's getting arrogant , i can use that to my advantage and draw him away from the school. I need to buy enough time for Ichigo to get Kon, in all honestly this guys Reiatsu is monstrously high. I don't have a chance against him in a real fight " Rukia said to herself as she lures Deidara away,

Meanwhile Rangiku ,Yumichika and Ikkaku appear to point their swords behind Tobi.

" Drop the girl right now ! " Rangiku said to Tobi.

" Yikes ! " Tobi shouted as he drops Orihime and he runs from them jumping from the hole.

" You're not getting away from me ! " Ikkaku shouted as he chases Tobi with his Shikai released .

" Wait for me ! " Yumichika replied as he chases after Tobi.

Rangiku stays with Orihime to see how is she's doing.

" Are you okay ? " Rangiku asked Orihime.

" Fine, that was a close call ! " Orihime answered.

" Listen Orihime, you need to heal all the injured people and leave " Rangiku said to Orihime.

" But Rangiku, these guys are ... " Orihime stated only to be cut off.

" Monsters, these guys are too powerful for you and me to handle ! " Rangiku replied.

" But i was able to take on Grand Fisher yesterday and helped Ichigo kill him " Orihime stated.

" These guys are at a far higher league than anyone we fought so far , your power won't be enough at your current state and besides, if you fight here, thousands of people might die " Rangiku explained to Orihime .

" I see , you have a point ! " Orihime replied .

" If they follow you to the Soul Society, you'll be safe there, they'll leave your friends alone and we can fight them off easier there " Rangiku stated.

" Okay , good luck helping out and thanks for hooking me up with Ichigo " Orihime said to Rangiku.

" Your welcome Orihime ! " Rangiku replied as she leaves to fight the Shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei. Kenpachi and Unohana clash attacks when the phone rings.

" What is it Hanataro ? " Unohana asked.

" It's really bad ! " Yamamoto said that the Shinobi have attacked Karakura Town " Hanataro answered.

" What ? " Unohana said shocked to hear this.

" We've been sabotaged as well , the 12th division has been rendered unable to stop humans from interfering with the fights and incapable of stopping the massive scale of destruction occurring within the city " Hanataro explained to Unohana.

" Have they evacuated Orihime and Ichigo yet ? " Unohana asked them.

" Not yet , Rangiku just called saying she's busy healing the wounded " Hanataro answered.

" I see, mobilize the 1st Relief Team and the 14th Relief Team immediately and await for me to arrive before heading to the World of the Living " Unohana commanded.

" Right ! " Hanataro replied as he hangs up the phone.

" What was it Unohana ? " Kenpachi asked his teacher.

" The world of the living is under attack by the Shinobis " Unohana answered.

" Hoorayh ! This day just keeps getting better, i'm going over there to have some fun " Kenpachi shouted as he dashes off the mountain and rushes to the Seireitei.

" Honestly, he's still as barbaric as ever! " Unohana said to herself as she heads to the Seireitei as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the outskirts of Karakura Town<strong>

The military comes closer to town to deal with the Akatsuki terrorists attacking the city. 1,500 troops in Humvees are sent into the city with 30 tanks following them 20 helicopters and 10 fighter jets .

" We have reports there are 7 heavily armed terrorists and heavily armored " one of the soldiers stated.

" What the hell could be causing so much destruction at such a small period of time ? " one of the soldiers asked another.

" Whatever it is , it's going down ! " one of the soldiers replied as they are in a Humvee.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Hitsugaya struggles to fight Kisame while Momo is trying to make sure people don't come any closer setting up Kidō barriers around the area .

" I can't let humans enter around here , i sealed off all alleyways and roads manually with Kidō walls within a 1,000 foot radius of the park " Momo said to herself exhausted of the energy she used up trying to make sure the fighting is contained only within the park.

Meanwhile the fighting within the park has reduced the park into a barren wasteland with Kisame putting Hitsugaya on the defensive. Hitsugaya goes to attack Kisame with his icy tail but Kisame easily brushes off the attack off.

" What the hell ? Why isn't he fazed ? Just what is going on ? " Hitsugaya asked himself.

" Someone was getting desperate ? A tail whip really " Kisame mocked the Captain only to see he can't move.

" Don't underestimate me, as long as you keep that blade clothed, you can't cut me " Hitsugaya replied as he then goes to attack Kisame.

" Not a bad trick ! " Kisame said to Hitsugaya .

" **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " HItsugaya chanted as he goes to cut Kisame.

" Fool, my massive blade, Samehada, doesn't slice… " Kisame said to Hitsugaya as he swings down his sword and then rips into Hitsugaya's shoulder.

" ARRRGGH ! " Hitsugaya screamed in pain as he hold on to his left shoulder sliced by the attack.

_" _It shreds you to ribbons ! " Kisame replied as Hitsugaya holds onto his shoulder.

" Damn it .. My shoulder got shredded badly . He's too powerful , i must use my.. . " Hitsugaya said to himself only to notice his Bankai is gone and he reverted to his sealed sword state " What the hell happened to my Bankai ? " Hitsugaya asked only to see Kisame's sword moving around.

" You see my sword here absorbs Chakra or your case Reiatsu. **Samehada** (鮫肌;_Sharkskin _) is the most terrifying of all the Seven Swordsmen's blades. It continually consumes the Chakra of its owner, its largest _meals_ come from fights, wherein it absorbs the Chakra of the opposition instead. Such an ability allows Samehada to literally slice through an opponent's techniques, in spite of whether the Chakra has been transformed or not, and even prevent them from being performed by absorbing all of the necessary Chakra, before preparations can be completed " Kisame explained to Hitsugaya.

" That sword is moving, almost as if it was a living being itself " Hitsugaya said to himself as he sees Kisame towering over him.

" What a disappointment, i expected much more Chakra from a Captain but then again you guys are just as weak as a Jōunin " Kisame stated.

" Just as weak as a Jōunin, who are you guys ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" We're the **Akatsuki** (暁;_Daybreak) _, a group of 10 of the most powerful Shinobi in the world " Kisame answered.

" Most powerful Shinobi ? " Hitsugaya asked trying to ignore his wounds.

" We're what you Shinigmai call the equivalent of Espadas of the Arrancar army . We're a widespread organization spanning several countries with agents in various places. The Akatsuki is a mercenary group for hire to fight in wars, spy on enemies, or carry out assassinations. We're here to kill the one known as Kisuke Urahara as well as capture Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki " Kisame explained to Hitsugaya.

" So you purposely murder innocent people just to do that ? " Hitsugaya shouted.

" It's war kid, a war you guys started when you thought you can call all the shots. Did you really think you can get away with blowing up one of the most powerful cities and armies in the Shinobi world without retribution ? " Kisame asked Hitsugaya.

" It's not the same thing. You know very well the humans in this world can't defend themselves and yet you cowards attack them and use them as shields while you try to dispose of us , you're monsters " Hitsugaya stated in anger.

" It's not my fault they can't see you or hear your warnings yet could see me and try to attack with futile effort . I guess that's what truly makes you Shinigmai inferior to us Shinobi " Kisame replied as he draws his sword and goes to kill Hitsugaya.

" Wait before you kill me, answer this question . Are you the leader of the group and are you ranked like the Espada ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" The leader in this group of 7 is none other than Itachi Uchiha, i'm only the second strongest member here . Unlike me, he doesn't tolerate weaklings pretty well and doesn't take enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could. Just be glad you haven't met him and pray you're not the one name Kisuke Urahara because that's the man Aizen sent to dispose of hat and clogs " Kisame explained to Hitsugaya.

" How bad is this Itachi Uchiha ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" He wiped out his entire clan just to complete one mission, he even killed his own parents. He's the worst of the worst , he would gladly wipe out everyone in this city by himself if he was given the orders to and it would probably take him a half an hour at most . Hell i heard you're the brat that fought against Kakashi right ? " Kisame explained to Hitsugaya.

" What about it ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" Kakashi is merely a plaything to him when it comes to power.. Hell if you ask me, he's quite capable of killing even your head Captain as well . Hell Itachi 's power makes it that it's impossible for even a Captain to even get close to defeating him . If he stares into your eyes, you're already dead " Kisame explained to Hitsugaya with a creepy smile on his face.

" That's impossible, these Akatsuki are monsters, poor Rangiku and the others are in serious trouble right now " Hitsugaya said to himself as he tries to get up.

" Now that i told you everything you need to know, do me a favor and die already " Kisame shouted as he goes to cut Hitsugaya.

" **Bakudō # ****23. Taiyōken**(_太陽拳 __Solar fist_)" Momo chanted as she blinds Kisame with a bright flash of light.

" MY EYES ! " Kisame shouted as he struggles to see.

" Momo ! " Hitsugaya said to his friend shocked to see her still here.

" We need to get you to Orihime fast **Bakudō # 54. Sentan Hakuja **(千反白蛇, _Thousand-Coil White Snake )_" Momo said to her boyfriend as she uses Kidō to escape the area.

Kisame recovers his sight and looks for them.

" Ahh shoot ,they got away. Oh well, they were small fry anyways. Hopefully Ichigo comes around, i heard he has tailed beast Chakra levels. I want to fight him in his full hollow state. I'm hungry for a powerful opponent right now . I wonder what Itachi is up to " Kisame said to himself as he walks around the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Itachi arrives at the outside area at the lot and slowly walks by only to be greeted by Jinta and Ururu.

" Stop there, this isn't a place for your kind Shinobi " Jinta shouted at Itachi while pointing his club at him.

" Yeah ! " Ururu replied.

" We're going to mess you up if you don't leave here " Ririn shouted at the stone clod emotionless Shinobi as he walks slowly and casually by.

" Where's Kisuke Urahara ? I'm assigned to kill him " Itachi asked the shopkeepers.

" He's not here at the moment but i'll be glad to kick your ass " Renji answered as he appears behind Itachi.

" An insect , i have no time for your games .. i'm here for Kisuke. You're far too weak to even be worth my time " Itachi stated.

" Shut up, don't get so arrogant Shinobi. I'm Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai !" Renji replied.

" I guess i'll wait here until he returns then , don't do anything stupid while playing with your toys " Itachi said to Renji with an emotionless tone.

" Why you arrogant ass. I'll teach you to look down on me **Roar Zabimaru **" Renji shouted as he swings his Shikai towards Itachi but the blade easily breaks on Itachi's face and desgements " Impossible, he shattered it with ease "

" Like i said, don't try anything stupid ! " Itachi said to Renji appearing in front of him as he kicks Renji through a 10 story building. The shockwave from the kick weighs down the employees of Kisuke's shop.

" He's strong, he shattered Renji's Zabimaru with ease ! " Jinta stated.

" We can't let him hurt our boss ! **Senren Bakusatsu Taihō** (千連魄殺大砲, _Thousand Soul-Killing Cannon )" _Ururu replied as she fires 150 shots hitting Itachi but no damage is done to him

" Is that the best you got ? " Itachi said to his opponent.

" No , this is ! The **Jinta Double Barrel Express** " Jinta replied as he pulls out a weapon resembling a raygun.

" And what do you plan to do with that toy ?" Itachi asked him.

" This isn't a normal gun, it's a special modified Kidō Gun that converts my Reiatsu into bullets. This gun concentrates my Reiatsu to the point i can kill even lieutenant level Shinigmai with this weapon. You stand no chance " Jinta explained to Itachi as he fires 90 shots in 90 seconds but the bullets fail to damage the Shinobi while leaving the user exhausted.

" Your gun is just a toy ! " Itachi replied as he stands unfazed by the rounds.

" Shit, not even a scratch ! " Jinta stated worn out from gun.

" What an insignificant attack did no damage and intact damages your body . The humans in this world have such limitations us Shinobi have far evolved from " Itachi explains to Jinta only to see Renji get up and attack again.

" **Higa Zekkō** (狒牙絶咬,_ Baboon Fang Bite_)" Renji chanted as he uses his Shikai fragments to levitate them in the air and the all go flying towards Itachi but Itachi effortlessly blows them away with just a small amount of Chakra.

" What, he blew them away so easily ! " Renji looks with shock.

" Time to end this charade ! " Itachi said to Renji as he flicks a kunai laced with paper bombs at Renji creating an explosion but then Renji is sucked into a blackhole.

" Anyone else wishes to play their dumb games ? " Itachi asked the people.

" As a matter of fact, we would like to play. Things won't go so easily for you " Ririn answered now in human form while Nova stands in the air holding Renji who reassembles his Shikai and Cloud standing there next to Renji.

" I'm guessing you wish to play little girl " Itachi said to them nonchalantly while standing in the same position.

" We're going to mess you up badly " Cloud answered.

" You'll die if you leave right now ! " Ririn stated.

" Don't try to fight him, he's tough ! " Renji stated.

" You need time to buy before using Bankai right ? " Ririn asked.

" Yes your point ? I can now do it in 15 minutes after using it once in Shikai " Renji stated.

" We'll hold him off for as long as possible ! " Ririn replied.

" It's alright, we won't kill ourselves ! " Nova said to Renji.

" Here we go ! " Ririn shouted as they all attack Itachi at once.

" **Sakushi **( 錯視 _Illusion_ ) " Ririn chanted as she creates an illusion of a canyon area and then a fissure opening up with Itachi falling in but it backfired and Ririn is falling down " What the hell ? I'm falling down my own illusion "

" Genjutsu that weak isn't even worth breaking out " Itachi calmly stated.

" Shit ,Ririn's **Sakushi **( 錯視 _Illusion_ ) never fails, how is that possible " Cloud shouted.

" Let's worry about that later ! " Renji replied.

" **Zurekeisei **(ずれを形成 _Shapeshift_ ) " Cloud chanted as he transforms into Renji.

" What the hell ? " Renji asked .

" The Renji twins in a tag team ! " Cloud answered.

" This is creepy ! " Renji stated.

" This is like looking in a mirror ! " Cloud replied as they both swing they're blades.

" **Roar Zabimaru **" both Renji and Cloud shouted as he swings his Shikai towards Itachi but they're blown away by his Reiatsu.

" Did you think that two of you would be enough to beat me ? " Itachi asked the two as he stands there in the same spot.

" **Kyūshū Boido** (吸収ボイド _Absorption Void ) " _Nova chanted as he uses a wormhole to suck in Itachi but Itachi wakes his hand and the wormhole disappears.

" Damn it , nothing is working against him ! " Ririn said to the group.

" How boring ! " Itachi said the group as he stands there like a statue.

" Just how powerful is this guy ? He's not even moving and he's dispelling attacks like nothing " Renji asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura High School<strong>

Rangiku ,Ikkaku and Yumichika struggle to land a hit on the evasive Tobi.

" None of our attacks are hitting him " Rangiku said to the team.

" How is he able to evade every attack we throw at him ? " Yumichika asked him.

" I swear i hit him with Hōzukimaru but then it seemed like he fazed out of the attack " Ikkaku answered.

" Worse yet is that he's toying with us big time ! " Rangiku stated.

" Come on guys, Tobi want to play a different game now, you guys are boring Tobi " Tobi replied.

" You little shit, take this **Split Hōzukimaru** " Ikkaku chanted as he separates his naginata into 3 sectioned pole.

" **Usugiri# 4** **Yūgana chōyaku suraisu **(優雅な跳躍スライス_Graceful Leaping Slice_) " Yumichika chanted as he does an elegant leaping slice towards Tobi but his attack misses as well

" What ? " Ikkaku shouted as his attack passes through Tobi's body and hits a telephone pole knocking down the pole.

" Your attack passed through him too ! " Yumichika stated as he almost cuts his friends head off.

" Watch it, are you trying to kill me ! " Ikkaku shouted.

Tobi stands right on a car flipped over from the explosions earlier.

" What game to play next ? " Tobi asked his foes.

" How about this **Haineko Shippofuru **(灰猫のしっぽをふる, _Ash Cat Tail Whip_) " Rangiku chanted as she summons several whip like ash tendrils to attack Tobi but Tobi dodges the attack

" Whoa ! What? ! " Tobi stated as he's then caught by the tendrils but he slides through them.

" Impossible ! Just what the fuck are we up against ? " Rangiku shouted shocked to see Tobi standing upside down in the air 20 feet above Rangiku.

" Ya gotta hand it to me. I'm pretty flexible, huh ? Now for my counterattack ! " Tobi said to his enemies as he does a handseal " **Secret ****Jutsu** "

" Shit,everyone prepare for evasive action !" Rangiku shouted as they each prepare to leave the area.

" **Frill Neck Lizard ! **" Tobi chanted as they each go to evade but stop.

" Frill neck what ? " Ikkaku asked.

" Where's the Jutsu ? " Yumichika asked the moronic Shinobi.

" Ahhh... that's all there is to the Jutsu ! " Tobi replied.

" He's messing with use, damn troll ! " Ikkaku shouted pissed off that Tobi isn't taking any of them seriously.

" Our attacks and formations were perfectly timed, how is he able to easily evade us ? " Rangiku asked the team.

" I'm positive we have direct hits but nothing is connecting with him " Yumichika answered.

" I know i hit him with that last strike , it should've connected but he completely dematerialize the second the blow should've hit . Either this guy is as fast as Yoruichi and we're not even close to his level of speed to notice when he has moved or he's using some Kidō tricks " Ikkaku explained to them.

" Do you think he's pretending to avoid all the attack and pretend to struggle when he's not even trying at all ? Come to think about it, i don't even sense Reiatsu or Chakra from him , it's if he's not even real " Rangiku stated.

" If this is a clone or Genjutsu image then we shouldn't waste our time on him " Ikkaku stated.

" Yeah we have better things to do ! " Yumichika replied as they left .

" Come back guys, Tobi has no one to play with ! " Tobi cried as he looks around and sees Deidara toy around with Rukia.

Rukia and Deidara are 100 feet above the rooftop of the school . Rukia is using her Shikai to fight Deidara while Deidara blocks with the kunai . Deidara is starting to overpower Rukia in her full power Shikai state. Rukia is amazed of how fast and powerful Deidara is . Rukia dodges a slash from Deidara which almost hits her by a few inches , she also evades a right uppercut from the terrorist bomber and then blocks a third stab with her Shikai then she jumps over the Shinobi's right arm and cuts Deidara's face while he tries to evade.

" Not bad !" Deidara said to Rukia as he has a slight cut on his left cheek.

" Not i got you ! " Rukia shouted as she does a two-handed slash to cut his face but Deidara blocks with his kunai.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren** " Rukia chanted as she fires a massive icewave freezing Deidara but the Shinobi break out using a Reiatsu wave around his body .

" Was that all you got ? " Deidara asked mocking the petite Shinigmai as he stabs her in the back using Shunshin but it was a clone.

" **Bakudō # 50 Jūfuku** ( 重_複__Duplication_)" Rukia chanted as she creates 10 clones of herself.

" I see, you think that's enough to beat me ? Get real i can handle 5 Vice Captains easy " Deidara shouted as he takes out several shuriken.

Deidara takes out all the clones with his shuriken and goes to stab Rukia with his Kunai.

" Shit ! " Rukia shouted as she's stabbed in the neck.

" Too bad, i told you wouldn't be able to ... " Deidara arrogantly taunted only to realize that's not the real Rukia as Rukia stabs him from behind.

" **Kuresento Dansu Tsurara Ransu** ( 偃月 ダンス氷柱銛 _Crescent Dance ,Icicle Lance_) " Rukia chanted with turning her sword into a lance like Icicle after spinning it and twirl it in her right hands as it glows and turns into a long lance which Deidara takes a light wound damage from the attack but it was enough force to knock him away 1,000 feet away and into the ground of the abandoned area of the neighborhood.

" Not bad, i didn't a mere Vice Captain had that much power " Deidara said to the midget Shinigmai.

" That's what you get for underestimating the Gotei 13 ! " Rukia replied.

" I was never that good at Taijutsu however i'm a master at explosions " Deidara said to his opponent as he creates a giant clay bird and flies up 3,000 feet above Rukia.

" I see so she's going to be a tough one, let's see how well she fares against C-1 Chakra level " Deidara said to himself as he takes out 20 clay balls. The then throws them in the air and they scatter into birds.

" Shit , what the hell is that ? " Rukia asked .

" These are my bombs, let's see how powerful you are against these birds " Deidara stated as the bird comes at Rukia.

" Shit those birds are fast ! " Rukia said to herself as she barely dodges the bird as the bird hits the ground.

" **Katsu** " Deidara chanted as he claps his hands creating a 300 foot radius explosion leveling 10 buildings within the strike zone .

The explosion produced the energy equivalent of 8.44 Tons of TNT, nearly half the yield of the MOAB. The explosion completely destroys everything within a 160 foot radius with the secondary shockwave severely damaging everything within a 320 foot radius with the explosion sending shrapnel as far as 2,000 feet from the blast forming a 12 foot deep , 30 foot diameter crater .

" Damn, his attacks are strong and that's just from one of his bombs ! " Rukia said to herself as Deidara sends the other 19 at the black-haired Vice Captain.

" Let's see how well you do against them ! " Deidara said to Rukia as the clay birds follow Rukia.

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro **" Rukia chanted as she uses her powerful ice beam to freeze all the exploding flying clay birds " That takes care of his bombs " Rukia said to herself only to see more claybombs.

" Let's see you evade more of these bombs ! " Deidara stated as more clay birds follow her.

" Damn it ! " Rukia shouted as a series of explosions happen within the area north of Karakura High School.

Meanwhile Orihime is in the classroom which was hit by the explosion and damaged the most when Momo arrives using Bakudō # 54. Sentan Hakuja with a badly injured and severely weakened Hitsugaya bleeding badly from his left shoulder.

" I need you to heal him ! " Momo said to Orihime.

" Fine , lay him on the floor ! " Orihime replied as she starts to heal Hitsugaya .

" How is his injures ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" Pretty bad, his skin was torn through like a chainsaw hit him and it cut through his collarbone and part of his left lung was cut, his major artery running to the heart was also cut " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" He'll be fine, you preformed greater miracles " Ichigo stated.

" Toshiro , hang on ! " Momo replied.

Meanwhile Rukia manages to barely evade all the bombs barely surviving the attack. Deidara and Rukia land on the ground.

" Damn it , he's tough ! " Rukia said to herself.

" Not bad, you evaded my C-1 pretty well but let's see you evade this and hold out against this attack " Deidara said to the Vice Captain.

" **Kureitesaki Bakuhatsu**_(_クレイ手先を爆発_Exploding Clay Minions)" _Deidara creates Exploding Clay that is connected to his hands with a thin cord of clay. The clay then rises from the ground, molding itself into human-like forms. "I'll play with you a bit more!" Deidara states as he has his clay minions go after Rukia.

" This isn't good ! " Rukia said to herself as they come at the Vice Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mashiba District<strong>

Sasori arrives 200 meters north of Karakura South Primary School.

" This is where the Substitute Shinigami's daughters are at, i plan to kidnap them and use them as bargaining chips " Sasori said to himself as people run away from him and SWAT team officers surround him .

" That's one of the terrorists , fire away ! " said the commander of the SWAT team as 20 officers fire 300 rounds from their assault rifles but they didn't do any damage .

" You call that firepower ? Allow me to show you real firepower ! " Sasori said to them as he fires senbon from his mouth a machine gun killing all the SWAT team attackers and the blowing up 5 cars around him.

People run from the sight of Sasori as Sasori makes his way to the school where school children are fleeing from the attack as well as the teachers.

" This is bad Karin , The city is attacked by terrorists ! " Yuzu shouted terrified to the point she cries but her sister hugs her.

" Don't worry, we'll be safe ! " Karin replied.

" Are you ! " Sasori said to them as he stands behind them frightening the both of them and all the children and teachers around them.

" Shit, it's the terrorists, run for your life ! " all the kids yelled as they run as well as the teachers.

" Damn it , damn you ! " Karin shouted as she pulls out a metal baseball bat and goes to fight Sasori but the bat blows up to dust touching him " You're not human, but how can they see you ? " Karin asked Sasori.

" I'm scared Karin ! " Yuzu stated as she starts to cry.

" I don't blame you ! " Karin replied as she shakes in her boots.

" You're coming with me !" Sasori said to the sisters.

" What do you want with us ? " Karin asked the puppetmaster.

" Because we plan to lure your brother out to the open , by taking the ones he loves the most, we would be one step closer to our goal " Sasori explained to them as he goes to grab them but he's stopped by Izuru's Shikai.

" Sorry but you're not touching these girls ! " Izuru replied as he barely holds back Sasori's right hand despite being in Shikai.

Yuzu could barely see Izuru blocking the strike from Sasori with only 30% visibility.

" Who is that ? Is he like our brother , is he our brother ? " Yuzu asked Karin.

" No, this guys a Shinigmai Lieutenant, i met one before. We're safe for now . It seems your ability to see spirits has improved " Karin said to Yuzu.

" You, the one who can see me, get your sister out of here. Go home or hide somewhere safe " Izuru said to the girls.

" Right ! " Yuzu and Karin replied as they run for their lives with the horde.

" Do you think a mere Vice Captain could beat Sasori of the Red Sands ? I killed people far higher ranks and power than an insect like you " Sasori said to Izuru.

" Don't underestimate me Shinobi, i'm aware how powerful you are and that's why i'm going to use all my power to crush you " Izuru replied.

" I like your guts kid , your make a decent collection to my puppets . I never made a Shinigmai puppet before " Sasori stated.

" Well i hate your guts for what you're doing here ! " Izuru replied.

" Well don't think i'll go easy on you ! " Sasori replied as he points his right hand with his fingers revealing to be barrels.

" Shit , He's aiming at the school ! " Izuru stated as he sees Sasori aiming his weapon at the school.

" **Senyubi** **Taihō** ( 千指大砲 _Thousand Finger_ _Cannon_) " Sasori chanted as he fires 10 explosive bullets from each finger per second laced with poison at Izuru and the school which creates a series of explosions only to see a Kidō Barrier around Izuru and the school .

" **Bakudō** **# 40 . Rokkaku Shōheki **( 六角障壁 _Hexagonal Barrier_ ) " Izuru chanted as he barely protected the school still filled with children.

" You seem to have used up alot of power protecting a bunch of worthless meatbags " Sasori said to the blonde haired Vice Captain.

" How dare you target innocent people, easily children ? You're going to pay big time. I can never forgive lowlifes who attack innocent people " Izuru said to Sasori with intense anger as his Reiatsu shoots up creating a purple wave of energy from his intense anger.

" I forgot, Shinigami like you are still stuck with petty emotions. We Shinobi fight without using emotions, that's why we don't are if we kill worthless meatbags such as children " Sasori replied coldly without emotion.

" I'LL CUT YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND ! " Izuru shouted in anger as he charges at Sasori.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yumisawa Children's Park<strong>

Uryū lures Hidan to the empty children's park located 1 mile away from the school where Uryū goes to fight Hidan within the park.

" Are you done running bitch ? " Hidan shouted.

" Yeah i am, you're just as predictable as i hoped you would be, now we're alone and there's no one here you can hurt but me " Uryū explained to Hidan.

" So ? I'll just kill you and then kill every one of your friends faggot ! " Hidan replied as he charges at the Quincy with his scythe moving so fast he almost slashes Uryū and the ground is upturned from the strike.

" He's pretty fast , i got to be careful with his scythe attacks " Uryū said to himself .

" Talk about moronic, you came to dig your own grave fighting me kid " Hidan said to Uryū as he comes at Uryū with a horizontal scythe swing which cuts down a jungle gym with ease as well as anything within a 50 foot radius .

" That guy has a pretty long reach with his weapon , i got to make sure he doesn't cut my head off " Uryū said to himself.

" You're a fool for trying to fight me ! " Hidan shouted at Uryū as he goes to attack Uryū with a jumping slash but Uryū dodges his attack by a few inches.

" Take this ! " Uryū chanted as he fires a stronger arrow twice as large at Hidan .

" That won't work shithead !" Hidan shouted as he cuts down the arrow with his scythe and smashes the ground with his scythe creating a 300 foot long and 4 foot wide fissure in the ground.

" Damn it ! " Uryū shouted.

" Now die ! " Hidan shouted like a manic pursuing Uryū with his berserk scythe attacks.

Uryū runs around the park avoiding Hidan's strikes while Hidan chops down trees around him with ease chasing Uryū and then comes at the kid with a powerful slash. Uryū fires several more arrows at Hidan but none of the arrows have enough stopping power to slow Hidan down.

" What's it going to take to bring this guy down ? " Uryū asked himself as he avoids Hidan's attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

The park has been evacuated and abandoned after Kisame and Hitsugaya destroyed most of the 2 square mile park. Chad and Kakuzu arrive at the park and goes to fight within the park .

" So i assume this is where you choose to fight me at full strength ? " Kakuzu asked Chad.

" Yep and i'll crush you with this power **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo** (_Spanish for_ _Left Arm of the Devil_") " Chad chanted as he covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips of red diamond-shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder and two more resembling claws extend over his chest.

" So that's your full power ? I'm not impressed " Kakuzu asked Chad.

" Then let's see how impressed when i attack you " Chad replied as he comes at the powerful Shinobi with his left arm punch but kakuzu blocks the attack with his arm.

" Is that all you got ? " Kakuzu asked Chad.

" What, impossible, how can you block my punch with your bare hand ? " Chad asked with shock.

" You're full power is nothing special ! " Kakuzu replied as he pushes back his uses Shunshin to move at 1.02 miles per second (3,681 MPH) to appear in front of Chad and attempts to hit him with his right hook but Chad blocks the punch with his right armored arm .

Kakuzu goes for a karate chop but Chad uses Sonído to move at 4,400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) to evade the attack, Kakuzu's chop kicks up a 20 foot high dust cloud.

" This Shinobi has immense strength ! Even blocking his punch with **Gigante Amable El Escudo** (_Spanish for Gentle Giant's shield_ ), it was barely enough to block the blow " Chad said to himself as he gets back up to fight.

" You're not half bad, looks like i found myself a decent fight " Kakuzu said to Chad .

Kakuzu goes to kick Chad in the face but Chad uses a hammerfist strike from his right hand to block the blow. Kakuzu the goes for and elbow strike but it's blocked by Chad's right arm . Chad aims his punch at Kakuzu's head but Kakuzu used a chop to block the swing. They continue to clash attacks with each other with Kakuzu remaining as still as a statue while Chad struggles and burns up energy.

" I haven't even getting started yet ! " Kakuzu stated.

" You're pretty tough aren't you ? " Chad asked Kakuzu.

" You're worn out already ? " Kakuzu asked back as he stands in the same area.

" Then i guess i have no choice but to use this attack . Time to end this ! " Chad stated as his fist glows with spiritual energy. His finger tips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling electricity as his body emits a blue aura.

" What are you doing ? " Kakuzu asked Chad as Chad jumps upward and does a flying punch

" **La Muerte** _( Spanish for_ _The Death ) " _Chad answered as he hit's Kakuzu directly with his power .

The punch creates an explosion leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius, destroying what's left of the park . The smoke clears up to reveal a 23 foot deep, 86 foot diameter skull-shape crater produced by the explosive force that was the equivalent to 56.3 tons of TNT . Despite being hit directly Kakuzu is still standing unfazed from the punch

" Is that all ? " Kakuzu asked Chad.

" Impossible, the strike failed ! " Chad stated .

" Now it's my turn ! " Kakuzu stated as he hardness as his fist starts to turn black and then goes to punch Chad.

" He's too fast ! " Chad stated as he tires to move out the way in time but moves to slow to dodge.

" **Doton: Domu**_(_土遁・土矛_Earth Style: Iron Skin) " _Kakuzu chanted as he effortlessly punches through Chad's Gigante Amable El Escudo and tearing his right arm into 3 pieces splitting from the arm socket to elbow and the elbow to wrist with the right hand being the right piece.

" ARRGGGH ! " Chad screamed in pain as he falls to the ground with Kakuzu standing there.

" I'm assuming this is your limit human , that tickled my Iron Skin " Kakuzu said to Chad.

" Damn it ! " Chad replied as he depowers back to his normal human state.

" You humans are so fragile in this world compared to use Shinobi , hand over that coin " Kakuzu said to Chad .

" Never , this coin was passed down by my Abuelo . I made a vow that i would never fight unless it was to protect others, even if my own life was in danger. This coin would come to symbolize this vow, this holds more value than my own life " Chad explained to Kakuzu.

" I see, then i'll just have to kill you then ! " Kakuzu replied as he goes to punch Chad in the face.

"** Growl Haineko **" Rangiku chanted as she creates an ash cloud blinding Kakuzu.

" You think that's enough to stop me ? " Kakuzu asked them as he punches the ground only to see Chad in the hands of Yumichika 300 feet away.

" Yumichika, get Yasutora to intensive care immediately and then join us in the battlefield " Rangiku said to the gay Shinigmai .

" Right ! " Yumichika replied as he goes to carry Chad back to where Orihime is at.

" You're not going anywhere without me having that gold coin " Kakuzu said to Yumichika but then Rangiku appears in front of him with Shikai as well as Ikkaku.

" You're not going anywhere ! " Rangiku said the misery Akatsuki member.

" You think you can beat me ? Foolish woman , you should be in the kitchen or pleasuring a man, i'm sure a beauty like you could easily fetch me 1,000,000 Ryo " Kakuzu stated.

" What was that ? It's men like you i can't stand " Rangiku replied.

" Do something about it , you two have no chance against me . The last person i fought was 5 times stronger than the both of you combined " Kakuzu said to the both of them.

" Don't underestimate us !" Ikkaku replied as he goes to attack Kakuzu front he front while Rangiku attacks from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mashiba District<strong>

Karin and Yuzu see the people rushing through the streets as people run in a panic as sirens from emergency radio broadcast play all over the city .

" It's pure chaos here !" Karin said to Yuzu .

" Indeed, i want my daddy ! " Yuzu replied crying.

Isshin manages to find them with his car and comes to his daughters.

" Get in immediately ! " Isshin said to his two daughters .

" Dad ! " Karin shouted glad to see her father.

" Daddy !" Yuzu screamed as she goes to hug him as well as Karin.

" Where's Ichigo ? " Karin asked her father.

" I don't know, first things first, we need to get back home " Isshin said to his daughters.

" But it's pure pandemonium, it's nearly impossible to get past all the roads out there with all the people running around and with morning traffic even worse than usual, we're stuck here " Karin explained to Isshin.

" Then we'll go to somewhere safe, now hop in " Isshin replied as his daughters get into the car and he starts to drive.

" I'm scared daddy ! " Yuzu stated.

" I know, let's play some music to calm us down " Isshin replied as he turns on the radio station only to hear the reports.

" This is **KTR 9**( Karakura Town Radio) with breaking news. Armed forces from the Yokota Air Base in West Tokyo 10 miles north of Karakura ,and the Naval Air Facility Atsugi 5 miles northwest of Karakura town . The United States Forces of Japan is working closely with Japan Self-Defense Forces to take out the Terrorists armed with high tech weaponry rampaging across Karakura Town .We also have reports that the Design A-150 battleship has been deployed from the Yousuka Naval Base 21.7 miles southeast from Karakura Town to guard the Karasu River and ensure safety with an additional 1,200 troops in the harbor " the radio said to the listeners.

" Yeah the army is going to save us " Yuzu said to her dad.

" We're saved ! " Isshin replied pretending to be happy only to know that things aren't fine.

" The military has ensured us that everything is under control. Warnings have been advise to avoid the entire downtown district , the Karakura community park , the Gakuenchou district , the Mitsumiya district and Yumisawa district for terrorists have been spotted there . Karakura Town police are aiding in the evacuation of civilians within the following districts " the radio station advises all the people.

" Yeah those terrorists are going down ! " Isshin shouted pretending to be excited so his daughters aren't scared off.

" Police officers are especially being sent to the Gakuenchou district where Karakura High was hit by a terrorist attack. Police units explained the area is currently the most dangerous part of the city due to a series of explosions caused by a mad terrorist bomber riding an eagle. It's unknown at this point how many people were killed or injured but reports estimate the death toll is already at the hundreds . Due to excessive explosions, the EMT's haven't been cleared to transport people to the hospital " the radio explains to the listeners.

" Ichigo , he's probably hurt ! " Yuzu cried as Karin comforts her.

"He'll be fine, have faith in him !" Karin replied.

" Our son is a tough kid to take down, just like his old man " Isshin stated.

" We're done for, the army can't handle monsters like the ones we're up against. Yuzu and Isshin can't see spirits like i can so they have no clue about Hollows and Shinigmai but these humans have the same powers as them and are causing this panic. Brother please help us " Karin said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the northern city limit of Karakura Town<strong>

Kisuke sees a massive traffic jam of people fleeing the city.

" Things are getting out of hand here , what is taking the 12th division so long to establish Reiteki Hogosaegi ? " Kukaku shouted impatiently.

" Calm down Kukaku, things are going to be okay. Things look bad but things are bound to get better " Kisuke answered calmly .

" This is looking bad , if we don't do something we're going to have thousands of dead humans on our hands " Kukaku stated.

Suddenly they see tanks coming to the city with a TV cameraman talking to the local news .

" I'm standing at the outskirts of Karakura Town as a column of 30 tanks come into the city, the army has made no comments regarding tactics however they advise all citizens of Karakura town to seek cover and stay indoors and for those within the warzone areas to evacuate immediately or seek refuge within an underground shelter or heavily fortified building " the camera woman reports as the tanks make their way into the city.

" This is bad ! " Kisuke stated.

" You think ? This is something i fear was going to happen " Kukaku replied.

They then also see fighter jets and attack helicopters flying above them .

" We also got reports that the Aircraft from the Yokota Air Base in West Tokyo have arrive at the city limits heading into the city " the reporter said to the viewers as the planes arrive at the city.

Kisuke picks up his phone and tires to call Mayuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division barracks<strong>

Mayuri is fighting against 30 Shinobis that keep reproducing from each clone slain , Mayuri is wielding his Shikai cutting down clones of Zetsu as they go to attack him while Nemu uses her drill hand to impale countless clones. Mayuri gets the phone call while mowing down the clones.

" What is it Kisuke ? " Mayuri asked Kisuke.

" What's taking so long ? " Kisuke asked.

" We're facing Shinobi clones attacking the Research facility as we speak. We have additional problems of our own " Mayuri answered as the scientist cuts down as many clones as possible.

" Shit! Luckily Tessai is running the backup generator, however things are about to go from bad to worse " Kisuke stated.

" How so ? " Mayuri asked him.

" Humans are trying to fight the Shinobi ! " Kisuke answered.

" This is bad , how are things going for the Shinigmai there ? " Mayuri asked Kisuke as he stabs a Zetsu clone from behind.

" Pretty bad , the Denreishinki indicates the two strongest fighters, Yasutora Sado and Toshiro Hitsugaya were effortlessly taken down by their opponents and Uryū is having difficulty killing his opponent . All the fighters within the city are all Captain level and yet we only have one Captain level fighter in the city and that's Uryū. Intelligence reports indicate that 4 of the 7 attackers are Captain level, 2 of them are Kage level and one of them completely masking their spiritual power entirely to the point it can't be detected " Kisuke explained to Mayuri.

" This is bad, we need more Captains than we thought " Mayuri replied.

" Me and Yoruichi could handle the two Kages , just get Byakuya and Kenpachi to help out soon. With Orihime's healing abilities, Sado and Hitsugaya would be back in action soon so we can handle the rest " Kisuke stated.

" We have a problem. As long as the 2nd division barracks is under attack, we can't activate the Senkaimons, give me a few minutes to clear this up. Tessai would have the be the one to protect the humans now " Mayuri replied as he dodges a slash from a Zetsu clone .

" Before they enter the battle, remember to have them escort Orihime and aid Ichigo before Ichigo is escorted back, once Unohana comes through , she'll take care of the rest " Kisuke said to the Captain.

" Okay ! " Mayuri replied as he fights off more clones.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 200 meters north of Karakura South Primary School.<strong>

Sasori overwhelms and overpowers Izuru with his powerful attacks. The neighborhood has been evacuated and cleared out within a 300 meter radius and everyone within the school has fled the area. Izuru dodges 500 shots that blow up 5 buildings at once then jumps up to strike Sasori.

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke** " Izuru chanted as he release his Shikai.

" Take This ! " Sasori shouted as he goes to strike Izuru with his tail but Izuru manages to block the attack.

" His range and accuracy are deadly , it's almost as if he's controlling the direction of his attacks while the projectiles are in mid-air " Izuru said to himself.

" I got you **Puppet Jutsu: 1000 Mechanical Arms** (傀儡の術・義手千本_Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon_)" Sasori fires it's torpedo-shaped left arm towards Izuru . The arm rotates at high-speed, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. The cylinders then open, each one releasing a large amount of senbon, creating a quick rain of poisoned needles in all directions. Izuru shields himself with a Kidō spell.

" **Bakudō # 39 . Enkosen** _( _円閘扇_,Arc Shield)" _Izuru chanted as he used a shield of condensed reiatsu to block Sasori's attacks.

" **Senyubi** **Taihō** ( 千指大砲 _Thousand Finger_ _Cannon_) " Sasori chanted as he fires 10 explosive bullets from each finger per second laced with poison at Izuru but Izuru dodges the attack and goes to strike Sasori 8 times on his tail.

" Damn it ! " Izuru stated as he sees Sasori open his mouth .

" **Shikomi Kugutsu: Shinshin Happa **( 仕込み傀儡・針々八波 _Mechanical Puppet: Octo Needle Waves_ ) " Sasori chanted as he fires spits a rapid stream of countless senbon from his mouth, in a fashion similar to a machine gun with the rate of 4,800 rounds per minute forcing Izuru to dodge the attack with one hitting his leg and he becomes poisoned.

" ARRRGH ! " Izuru shouted as he struggles to move.

" HAHAH ! That helpless expression on your face says it all, you been overtaken by my poison " Sasori said to Izuru.

" Damn it, what is this ? " Izuru asked.

" It's my special poison . This dosage of poison kills by turning one's Chakra or in you case Reiatsu into a destructive calaysit destroying every organ in your body, if even a small amount is introduced into the bloodstream, you will die within three days while also being painfully paralyzed for the duration" Sasori explained to Izuru as Izuru struggles to move.

" Shit ARRGGH ! " Izuru shouted as he struggles to move

" At this point you can be 100 times stronger than me and still die Shinigami, it's amazing how weak a Vice Captain is. This was just a light dosage of the one i used to kill the Third Kazekage " Sasori gloated .

" What ? You killed a Kage ! " Izuru asked shocked to see him.

" I may not look it , but i have the skill to kill anyone ,even someone as powerful as a Kage. A Vice Captain like you is merely child's play compared to the thousands of people i killed in the past. I must admit, you must have a decent level of skill to survive as long as you did but you have your limits " Sasori explained to Izuru.

" Just what are you ? Are you a machine ? How did you fire senbon from your mouth ? " Izuru asked him.

" I'm a living puppet ,every part of my body is a weapon. The body i'm in is loaded with enough firepower and charka to level a small countries worth of soldiers. Did you think that dull blade can cut through my body ? " Sasori asked Izuru mocking him.

" Before you kill me , how much do you weight ? " Izuru asked him.

" What's the big deal of it ? " Sasori questioned the Shinigami.

" Just a question of your weight. That tail and shell alone each look like they weigh 100 lbs " Izuru stated.

" 921 lbs, so what ! " Sasori answered.

" Now you weigh 117,888 lbs " Izuru replied as Sasori is incapable of moving and falls over.

" What's going on , i can't move my body " Sasori shouted as he struggles to move.

" I'll be glad to explain. My Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. You weight 921 lbs right ? By hitting your body directly with the blunt end of the hilt 8 times multiplied with the doubling of the weight ,you now weigh 117,888 lbs . Far too heavy to move " Izuru explained to Sasori as he struggles to move.

" I see , not bad but not good enough. Did you think merely weighing me down works ? " Sasori asked him as he easily gets back up .

" Impossible, how did you break out of Wabisuke's power so easily ? " Izuru asked him while trying to heal his leg.

" Fool your powers are trivial to the likes of me . It's just the difference in raw strength between you and me. Since i'm a puppet, i don't have to worry about strain or fatigue like you so it makes me far superior in stamina than even an Espada " Sasori explained to Izuru.

" Damn it ! " Izuru replied.

" I see, you can heal yourself ? It's futile, you'll only be prolonging your suffering. That poison in your bloodstream is laced with heavy metals that infect your bloodstream and render the immune system useless and the metals gets into the muscles and destroys the cells there , weakling your body while i remain strong. Sure you'll be able fight a bit longer but with limited healing abilities, you can at most only last a few moments before collapsing to the pain and given the gap in power between you and me, it would make no difference " Sasori explained to Izuru.

" I won't give up so easily ! " Izuru stated.

" Whatever, time for me to end your life ! " Sasori replied as he goes to stab Izuru with the tail .

" **Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢, _Six Rods Prison of Light ) " _Momo chanted as she pins down Sasori and gets Izuru out of the way before Sasori break out of the Kidō.

" Momo, what are you doing here ? " Izuru asked her.

" I'm here to help you ! " Momo answered.

" Momo be careful, that guy has a deadly poison one hit and you're done for " Izuru stated.

" I see, two more people to put into my collection ! " Sasori replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuenchou district<strong>

Rukia is having a very difficult time fighting Deidara struggling against the Akatsuki members attacks. Rukia keeps cutting the poorly sharpened minions into pieces but more keep coming.

" Damn it, there's no end to them ! " Rukia said to herself as she stands her ground.

" Sorry Shinigmai but sword based attacks are useless against them " Deidara smirked.

" Then i would have to use Kidō ! " Rukia replied as she dodges attacks from the creatures.

One of the creatures come to kick Rukia but the raven haired Shinigami dodges the counters with slash with her Shikai freezing them.

" Behind you ! " Deidara smirked as one of the minions come at her with a spike club like arm .

" **Hadō # 47 . Chikeigaizā **_(_地形ガイザー_Terrain Geyser)_ " Rukia clone chanted by placing her hand on the clay minion using her Reiatsu to protrude numerous rock pillars through the creature killing it but it separates into another clone.

" These things would keep multiplying as you attack them " Deidara said to Rukia as Rukia dodges a punch from one of the clones.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she freezes all the clay clones attacking her and rushes to attack Deidara.

" **Katsu !** " Deidara chanted as he causes the clones in the ice to explode creating a 200 foot blast radius.

Rukia barely dodges the attack however more clay minions come to attack her.

" There's no end to these things ! " Rukia said to herself as she struggles to dodge the attacks.

" Now you're done for Shinigmai!** Katsu !** " Deidara chanted as he creates another explosion leveling everything within a 500 foot radius.

Rukia emerges out barely blocking the blast and badly wounded. Rukia used her Reiatsu to reduce the damage from the blast as she stands within a 58 foot diameter, 15 foot deep crater produced by the explosive force equivalent to 16.88 Tons of TNT . Rukia is surrounded by a white Reiatsu wave she used to shield herself from the blast while holding her Shikai with both hands.

" Damn it , i can't take much more of this ! " Rukia said to herself as she's badly wounded from the blasts.

" How disappointing but then again, you're a mere Vice Captain. Still i was getting excited all this time fighting you but oh well, time to end this " Deidara stated as he goes to finish off Rukia but is then surrounded by 10 fighter jets.

" Hey you, guy with that giant flying bird you're under arrest for terrorism " the military said to Deidara surrounding him.

" I see, i didn't think this world had an army ! " Deidara said to Rukia.

" Run you fools, you stand no chance ! " Rukia shouted but to no avail.

" You forget Shinigami, they can't see you but they can see my art " Deidara replied as he flies with his bird to the flying vehicles.

" Damn it ! " Rukia shouted as she struggles to stand while healing herself up with Kidō.

" Take him down ! " said the army as they pursue Deidara .

" This should be a bit of fun ! " Deidara stated as he flies at the fighter jets 2,000 feet above ground level.

" Damn it , i can't do anything to save them ! " Rukia said to herself as she struggles to heal herself.

" Fire ! " one of the fighter jets shouted as they fire missiles and machine gun rounds at Deidara but the Akatsuki member evades them with ease.

" What slowass attacks,you can't hit me with that ! " Deidara taunted as he runs circles around them.

" Increase jets to maximum speed ! " one of the fighter pilots said to the group as they all increase their speed to 1,600 MPH and circle Deidara.

" Not bad, but you need to move much faster than that ! " Deidara replied as he increases his speed to 4,525.8 feet per second(3,058 MPH)

" How fast is that guy moving ? " one of the fighter jets asked another.

" He's moving at 3,058 MPH ! " another fighter jet answered looking at the speed meter on the computer.

" Impossible, that bird thing has no engine ! " one of the fighter pilots stated.

" This is getting boring, time to test how fast your birds are compared to mine " Deidara said to them as he creates 5 clay birds and have than fly at the fighter jets like guided missiles. The fighter jets struggle to outrun them.

" Shit those things are moving too fast ! " one of the fighter jets shouted.

" We can't outrun them ! " another guy replied as the birds reach the cockpit.

" Katsu ! " Deidara chanted as he blows up both planes killing the pilots.

" Fuck, he's going to kill innocent people at this rate if i don't stop him " Rukia shouted as she struggles to heal her leg down below while Deidara kills off fighter pilots .

" They're art is pathetic . To be so easily destroyed by my smallest and weakest art, these guys are not worthy of my artwork " Deidara said to himself as the fighter jets surround him.

" Fire ! " all the remaining fighter pilots shouted as Deidara is hit by 8 F-16 falcon 20 mm Gatling Gun fire with each gatling gun firing 6,000 rounds per minute with high explosive ammunition however despite hitting 4,088 rounds into Deidara , Deidara comes out of the smoke unharmed.

" Impossible , our bullets have no effect on him ! " one of the fighter jets shouted.

" These are high explosive rounds meant to destroy tanks , how is he still standing ? " another jet fighter pilot asked.

" What the hell are these guys ? " one of the fighter pilots asked.

" This is so boring, time to end this ! " Deidara replied as he uses Shunshin to appear behind a fighter jet and punches through it's engine.

" He punched through the fuselage..May day, May day ! " one of the fighter pilots shouted as he ejects out of the plane as it crashes to the ground and explodes.

" What poorly made pieces of shit, to fall apart so easily form the weakest punch..These guys are a joke " Deidara said to himself as he takes out a bunch of kunai.

" If bullets don't work, fire missiles again ! " one of the fighter pilots shouted only to have a kunai hit his head through the glass and the plane crashes downward

" Die ! " Deidara shouted as he takes out the remaining 6 planes with kunai which rip apart the planes and causes them to crash into the ground killing all of the pilots.

" That was a letdown, time to capture the girl ! " Deidara said to himself as he goes to Ichigo and Orihime only to see ice come at him.

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro **" Rukia shouted in fury as she freezes Deidara's bird and climbs up the ice pillar to attack Deidara up close.

" Man , you really are stubborn ! " Deidara stated .

" You'll pay for killing those innocent people ! " Rukia shouted as she goes to slash Deidara on his bird.

" Hey, they attacked me first, don't blame me if it's a futile effort on their part ! " Deidara replied.

" You scumbags attacked the city, you're going to pay with your lifes " Rukia shouted as she clashes attacks up close with Deidara holding a kunai while they fight on the 20 foot long 10 foot wide clay eagle.

" You don't know when to quit even when you're horribly outclassed ! " Deidara stated.

" At least with me up close to you, you won't wound or kill more people ! " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo is nervous trying to control his emotions while Orihime is doing the same healing up Hitsugaya's Chakra while the radio in the room is still working with static coming through as they hear the reports coming in from the event.

" The terrorist have wiped out the jet fighter plane force flying over the Gakuenchou district. Heavier firepower has been requested to deal with the terrorists, the military is considering to use the Design A-150 battleships guns on them " the reporter stated.

" Damn it, innocent people are getting hurt ? Where the hell is Kon ? " Ichigo shouted.

" When would you be done healing up my Reiatsu ? My team is in serious trouble and unless they are helped out, they'll die off " Hitsugaya asked Orihime while nervous and panicking.

" I'm not that good at healing a patients Reiatsu " Orihime answered.

" Damn it , Rukia can't hold out much longer and i'm not even sensing Chad's spiritual power " Ichigo stated nervous about everything going on around him.

Suddenly Chad is brought into the school by Yumichika.

" Chad ! " Orihime shouted as she rushes to him.

" He's badly hurt , he needs healing fast ! " Yumichika stated.

" He's bleeding badly but i can save him ! " Orihime replied as she heals up Chad.

" Damn it, first Hitsugaya and now Chad. They're taking out the strongest guys first and given how strong these two are, the enemies we're up against are even more powerful " Ichigo stated as he struggles to keep his cool.

" I got to get going ! " Yumichika replied as he heads back into the warzone.

" Where the hell is Kon ? " Ichigo shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya District<strong>

Kon runs down the street in plushly form at top speed of 59 MPH as fast as possible hoping 42.3 feet high and running on rooftops to avoid attention from other people as he rushes to aid Ichigo only to see chaos happening in Kisuke's shop.

" This isn't good , i need to hurry to Ichigo ! " Kon said to himself as he runs 100 meters past the store in 4 seconds.

Meanwhile at the shop. The stop has taken serious damage from the outside as Itachi watches attacks get deflected off of him while calmly waiting for Kisuke. All the Bount sensor dolls in human form are defeated and exhausted off Reiatsu.

" What a monster, nearly 15 minutes passed by and he's not even the slightest bit faguited from all the attacks we dished out " Ririn stated.

" He's a monster, not even an starch ! " Cloud replied.

" What is he ? " Nova asked them as Ururu and Jinta struggle to fight Itachi.

" Take this **Senren Bakusatsu Taihō** (千連魄殺大砲, _Thousand Soul-Killing Cannon )" _Ururu replied as she fires 150 shots hitting Itachi but no damage is done to him

" **Jinta Double Barrel Express** " Jinta replied as he fires 6 more shots but it fails to damage him at all and Jinta is out of bullets.

" I'm out of Reiatsu with this thing ! " Ururu stated.

" Same here, however i still have my **Muteki Tekkon **" Jinta shouted as he goes to strike Itachi " **Jinta Home Run **" Jinta shouted only for the club the shatter to bits and Jinta is injured by the force sent flying 50 feet away.

" Jinta !" Ururu shouted as she rushes to save him.

" I suggest you give up this meaninglessness battle , you have no chance of winning at all " Itachi calmly said to the two as Jinta is badly wounded.

" You monster, i must crush you ! " Ururu replied as she gets enraged and she goes into a trance like state.

" I see, you think you can win ? " Itachi asked Ururu as he sees her monstrous power increase.

" You're done for now, Ururu has entered Genocide mode , you're done for Shinobi " Jinta shouted as Ururu goes on the offensive.

Ururu kicks Itachi with devastating force creating a 200 foot radius explosive wave.

" Damn she's strong ! " Ririn said to the guys.

" I remember that power , she used it to beat up that Arrancar pretty badly last time " Cloud stated.

" Maybe we have a chance after all ! " Nova replied.

Itachi emerges unharmed from the kick with Ururu standing there too.

" You ..are Dangerous ! " Ururu said to Itachi as she does a series of 20 punches with devastating explosive impact .Ururu then hits Itachi with her strongest punch which levels the shop and levels 3 buildings within the strike zone.

" What strength ! " Jinta shouted as he covers his face from the dust.

" She's really something else ! " Ririn stated.

" Indeed, she's one powerful girl ! " Cloud replied.

" No way the Shinobi survived that blow ! " Nova said to the team .

The smoke clears up to reveal a 23 foot diameter , 6 foot deep crater with the punch producing 1.03 Tons of TNT striking force . Ururu is suspended in midair with her fist touching Itachi but the punch didn't even leave a starch on him.

" Is that your best shot ? " Itachi asked Ururu as he releases a small amount of Chakra which pushes her away .

" Impossible, he took a punch form Ururu and didn't even feel fazed , not even a Vice Captain could do that " Jinta stated.

" I'm getting bored waiting here, where's Kisuke ? " Itachi asked the group.

" He'll come back when you're dead ! " Renji answered as he appears behind Itachi.

" You again, haven't you learned the gap in power between the two of us ? " Itachi asked Renji.

" Shut up, allow me to show you my power **Bankai Hiho Zabimaru** " Renji chanted as he summons his massive bankai .

" A Bankai huh ? Haven't seen one of those in a while ! " Itachi calmly stated.

" This would be your last time Shinobi ! " Renji replied as he goes to fight Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 800 meters north of Karakura South Primary School.<strong>

Momo and Izuru are hiding from Sasori within an abandon building with Momo setting up traps while holding Izuru .

" Damn it , no matter what i do, my leg is barely moving in response with my body " Izuru said to Momo.

" We need to hold out until backup arrives , there's no way a Vice Captain could fight them without the aid of a Captain . I'm not the strongest Vice Captain so i can't hold him off by myself but we can hold him off long enough " Momo replied.

" He's getting closer to us ! " Izuru stated as Momo treats his leg .

" **Bakudō # 26 . Kyokkō** (曲光,_Bent Light_) " Momo silently chanted as they go into hiding.

Meanwhile Sasori looks around for Momo and Izuru .

" Damn, i lost them ! " Sasori said to himself as he is then confronted by 5 tanks, 30 heavily armed soldiers and 10 helicopters.

" There he is , kill him ! " said one of the soldiers as they all open fire at Sasori.

All the 5 tanks fire 30 tank rounds combined at Sasori while helicopters fire 12 missiles each at Sasori and each helicopter spray 230 rounds of there 20 mm chaingun fire at Sasori while the 30 heavily armored troops fire 2,610 rounds at Sasori.

" Yeah we did it ! " the soldiers shouted only to see Sasori unfazed by the rounds .

" How is he still standing ? " one of the soldiers shouted.

" It can't be ! " one of the soldiers shouted.

" Is that what you pitiful humans consider firepower ? Try this on for size **Puppet Jutsu: 1000 Mechanical Arms** (傀儡の術・義手千本 _Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon_)" Sasori fires it's torpedo-shaped left arm towards the army. The arm rotates at high-speed, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. The cylinders then open, each one releasing a large amount of exploding kunai creating a quick rain of exploding kunai s in all directions that obliterates everything within a 500 foot radius and kills all the soldiers around him.

Meanwhile Izuru and Momo hold on to each other in fear while invisible .

" This is bad, i feel so powerless ! " Izuru said to Momo.

" Don't worry i feel the same thing ! " Momo replied as they hide together.

" I wonder how Rangiku is holding out ? " Izuru asked Momo as they stay hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Rangiku is down on the floor with Ikkaku while Kakuzu is standing there.

" This the weakest first line of defense i ever fought " Kakuzu stated standing there only for Rangiku to get back up.

" We're not done yet ! " Rangiku shouted as she goes to use her strongest attack .

" You never learn do you ? " Kakuzu said to Rangiku.

" **Haineko : Haizume Hakai** (灰爪破壊 _Ash Claw Destruction ) " _Rangiku chanted as she shoots her Haineko into a massive beam in the form of a giant cat claw towards Kakuzu .

The destructive power explodes creating a massive 300 foot tornado going over 5,000 feet high and creating a massive tornado, then the tornado explodes leveling everything within a 600 foot radius. Kakuzu emerges unfazed from the attack.

" Are you finished ? " Kakuzu asked Rangiku.

" Damn it ! " Rangiku shouted only to be grabbed by Kakuzu's tentacles from her arms as she is forced back into her sealed sword state.

" Rangiku ! " Ikkaku shouted as he goes to try cutting Rangiku free with his Shikai but it's of no use.

" It's no use Shinigmai, these threaded tentacles are as dense as the Hierro of an Espada . A mere insect like you can't cut through my threads " Kakuzu explained to Ikkaku as he punches Ikkaku into a wall.

" Damn it ! " Rangiku shouted as she struggles to break free.

" I'm keeping you alive , your beauty is on par with the Fifth Hokage's . Hell with a few changes to your hair, you could be the same person however given how pitifully low your power is by comparison, i could never kill you and claim i killed the Legendary Sannin. Perhaps you would make a better use as my prostitute " Kakuzu explained to Rangiku.

" Like i'll ever agree to that ! " Rangiku replied.

" It's not a matter whether you want to or not. I sold countless women and had my way with them , if anything i prefer a feisty woman who fights back a bit. However the problem with me is that when i see especially women with large boobs, i tend to become wild " Kakuzu stated as he has tentacles come out of his back.

" I don't like where this is going ! " Rangiku shouted.

" Damn it... That bastard is going to rape her if i don't do something " Ikkaku said to himself.

Yumichika rushes at the area and sees Rangiku being held hostage.

" Yumichika, i need your help ! " Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

" What's he planning to do ? " Yumichika asked.

" Trust me when i say you don't want to find out " Ikkaku answered.

" Looks like i can have some fun to make up the fact i lost 100,000 Ryo , maybe the faggot there could fetch me another 1,000,000 Ryo " Kakuzu stated.

" Who are you calling a faggot ? I'm gay asshole " Yumichika replied as he jumps at Kakuzu with his Shikai.

" We're not letting you pimp out Rangiku ! " Ikkaku shouted as he goes to attack with his Shikai but both attacks fail to cut the strand holding her.

" I told you insects that you can't cut then ! " Kakuzu replied as he bitchslaps both Ikkaku and Yumichika away.

" Ikkaku , Yumichika ! " Rangiku shouted.

" I'll be more focused on what i intend to do with you. I plan to put your body to the test " Kakuzu stated in a sadistic tone.

" Shit ! " Rangiku shouted as she's about to become a victim of a very bad hentai when the military arrives. 10 tanks surround Kakuzu with 50 soldiers armed with machine guns as well as 5 helicopters.

Suddenly the military arrives to take on Kakuzu while not being able to see or hear Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku.

" You over there , surrender immediately or we'll fire at you " the tank commander said to Kakuzu.

" Damn you guys, i'm busy trying to have my fun ! " Kakuzu said to himself as he stares at the tanks "** Fire Style : Searing Eye Ray **" Kakuzu chanted as he fires two powerful beams of light similar to heat vision that blows up one of the tanks.

" Open fire ! " the tank commander shouted.

" No don't ! " Rangiku shouted trying to warn the humans but again it's a futile effort as they fire rounds at the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu is hit with a series of powerful explosives that cause immense damage to the surroundings. Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika think of a strategy to save Rangiku.

" You're going to use Bankai ? " Yumichika asked Ikkaku.

" We have no other choice ,i can't let Rangiku get raped because of my ego. One thing i'm not is a coward who leaves a defenseless woman alone " Ikkaku answered as he gets back up.

" I guess if you're fighting then so am i ! " Yumichika replied.

the smoke clears up to reveal that Kakuzu isn't hurt the slightest bit .

" He's still alive ! " the soldiers shouted .

" But you guys aren't . Die **Fire Style : Searing Eye Ray **" Kakuzu chanted as he fires two powerful beams of light similar to heat vision that blows up all of the tanks and kills all the soldiers and helicopters.

" Shit, you bastard ! " Rangiku said to Kakuzu as she's about to get probed.

" Here goes nothing **Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru** (龍紋鬼灯丸, _Dragon Crest Demon Light_)" Ikkaku chanted as his body glows with red Reiatsu. A massive 200 foot energy tornado forms after the release of the Bankai with red lightning surging around the battlefield.

" Bankai ? When did he learn Bankai ! " Rangiku asked herself as Ikkaku glows with his Reiatsu .

Ikkaku then swings his Bankai and with one swing cuts Rangiku free of the threads with Yumichika catching her.

" Bankai huh ? I didn't think a mere 3rd seat could wield one " Kakuzu asked Ikkaku.

" Well i hope you're ready for pain because i'm about to serve your ass back to you " Ikkaku replied.

" I wonder how my idiot partner is doing ? " Kakuzu asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yumisawa Children's Park<strong>

Uryū and Hidan continue their fight within the park which has quickly been reduced to a barren wasteland with everything leveled or destroyed. Uryū dodges a series of slashes from coming at him from the mad immortal . Uryū struggles to evade all the strikes.

" Take this ! " Uryū stated as he fires more arrows at Hidan but the immortal dodges using Shunshin and comes at Uryu with a series of 12 slashes.

" You're really annoying me ! " Hidan shouted as he comes at Uryū.

" Take this ! " Uryū shouted as he fires more arrows at Hidan but the arrows don't slow him down inspite of hitting his chest.

" Shithead, that won't work on me ! " Hidan shouted as he comes closer to Uryū.

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Uryū chanted as he rains down thousands of arrows at Shikamaru.

" That's not going to work ! " Hidan replied as he slashes down all arrows.

" He's fast , he cut down all the arrows with ease ! " Uryū said to himself as he sees Hidan charging at him.

" I can't evade them ! " Uryū said to himself as he barely dodges the attack with a small cut on his left cheek. Hidan licks the blood on his scythe

" Haha , what's wrong ? I'm used to your arrow strategy Quincy. Not like it could even kill me in the first place but you can keep firing those arrows and drain your Reiatsu " Hidan mocked Uryū.

" Then i'll use my Seele Schneider ! " Uryū replied as he pulls out a thin, silver-colored weapon that sports a glowing blue. Uryū then twirls the blade like weapon in his hand.

" What the hell is that ? " Hidan asked.

" This is **Seele Schneider** (_German for_ _Soul Cutter) _the only edged Quincy weapon " Uryū explained to Shikamaru as he uses Hirenkyaku to appear behind Shikamaru and goes to slice Hidan .

" Oh no you don't ! " Hidan replied as he blocks the attack and pushes Uryū 20 feet away. His scythe cracks from the attack " What the hell ? " Hidan asked shocked to see his blade crack.

" **Seele Schneider** (_German for_ _Soul Cutter) _is similar to a chainsaw . The surface of the blade is formed by spirit particles which constantly revolves around 3,000,000 times per second " Uryū explained to Hidan.

" I see, then i'll make sure your blade doesn't touch me ! " Hidan replied as they both resume fighting.

Hidan and Uryū clash attacks with each other . With Hidan having a far greater range than Uryū. Uryū evades a slash from Hidan which cuts a rock in half.

" He has the range edge but he doesn't know of my edge ! " Uryū said to himself as he evades Hidan's attacks.

" You think you can cut me with such a small blade . All you can do is block with it , i have a far greater range than your sword " Hidan stated as he extends his whip scythe 50 feet long and cuts everything down it his path.

" Fool, you know nothing about Quinces . My weapon isn't for cutting ,due the my blades rapid vibrations, it steals the Chakra /Reiatsu of anything it cuts . Given you were playing offensive all this time, i figured out that you were too stupid to figure it out and you would continue to attack head on so i can absorb spiritual energy from you , increasing my attack power and giving me the edge in battle " Uryū explained to Hidan.

" Who cares ? You can't reach me with that small ass thing " Hidan stated as he gets his distance and swings his scythe at Uryū.

" Also another thing you got wrong. Seele Schneider isn't a sword, it's an arrow . You're like a zombie, the only way to defeat you is to shoot you, in the head " Uryū replied as he shoots Seele Schneider impaling Hidan from the forehead to skull with the arrow sticking out.

" AHHRRRGHG ! " Hidan shouted as the arrows burns his head a bit but Hidan removes it and throws it away.

" Impossible, how can you still be standing from that ? " Uryū asked Hidan.

" I told you i'm immortal, nothing can kill me ,even a shot to the head . Don't underestimate me wimp ! " Hidan shouted as he swings down with tremendous force.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya District<strong>

Renji swings his Bankai at full power toward Itachi who is still standing at the same spot but Itachi merely sidesteps an inch to avoid it .

" I'm not done with you yet ! " Renji said to the Shinobi as he swings his Bankai downward to attack but Itachi dodges it with ease.

" That Bankai is pretty fast despite it's immense size ! " Itachi calmly said to Renji.

" Well let's see how tough you are against this " Renji stated as he goes to have his snake-like creature bite Itachi but Itachi puts an open plan out and easily holds back the Bankai and pushes it away.

" Your Bankai lacks power kid. You're weak ! " Itachi coldly said to Renji.

" That's impossible,how are you able to easily catch my Bankai ? " Renji said shocked to see Itachi so clam

" Are you sure you are fighting at 100% ? I seriously expected a better fight from a Bankai user but then again we arranged it that you fight at full power only to crush you at your full power " Itachi explained to Renji.

" What do you mean ? " Renji asked Itachi.

" We had one of our top agents break in and infiltrate the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 . We made sure that you can't isolate humans and we can use them as bargaining chips and to ensure complete and utter success of our mission. We knew that there would only be 3 Captain level fighters here and 2 of them were human, i had my partner dispose of the strongest fighter here and now it seems the Zombie brothers are handling the other two. That leaves us with the Vice Captains " Itachi explained to the red-haired Vice Captain.

" Why would you bother releasing Gentei Kaijo anyways ? Wouldn't of it been easier to just kill us off when were at 20% power ? " Renji asked him.

" True but then again, we wouldn't get a chance to prove how weak and inferior your race is compared to ours . You Shinigmai are nothing without your blade and even if it doesn't amount too much " Itachi replied calmly.

" Don't get cocky, i have to show you my Bankai's true power **Hikotsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_)" Renji chanted as Renji fires a point-blank concentrated spiritual energy blast from Zabimaru's mouth.

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Itachi replied as he uses his right open palm to go inside Zabimaru's mouth and easily deflects the blast causing a 500 foot semi circular radius explosion sending Renji flying 1,500 feet away.

" Impossible, he deflected Hikotsu Taihō barehanded , just what the hell is he ? " Renji said to himself as he's knocked into a building.

Itachi walks towards Renji in a second .

" I must say, that attack wasn't half bad but if that's the best you got, you're already at a disadvantage " Itachi said to Renji only to see himself surrounded by the segments of Zabimaru.

" This is actually my best shot, goodbye Shinobi ! **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) " Renji chanted as he surrounds Itachi 360 degrees with segments of Zabimaru they all spin around until they generate a circle blast that causes a massive explosion causing a 1,200 foot radius explosion leveling 400 buildings .

" Renji did it ! " Ririn shouted in joy while protecting herself from the blast.

" He sure did, he blew up 5 city blocks, he's lucky most of the district has been abandoned " Cloud stated.

" He's so careless ! " Nova replied.

The smoke clears up to reveal Itachi is uninjured and doesn't even have a speck of dirt on his clothes. Itachi stands within a 85 foot diameter, 23 foot deep crater that was generated by the force equal to 54 Tons of TNT.

" IMPOSSIBLE...This can't be happening ! " Renji shouted as he tries to reassemble his Bankai.

" That was careless Arabai, you could've killed innocent people with that blast " Itachi stated in a calm tone.

" Not even Captain Kuchiki could possibly have made it without a starch , what the fuck are you ? " Renji asked the Shinobi.

" I'm a Shinobi, we are here to take over this world " Itachi answered as he walks away from Renji.

" Where are you going ? " Renji asked Itachi .

" I'm going to wipe out every pathetic lifeforms here " Itachi answered as he walks away but Renji swings his Bankai and challenges him.

" I'm not done yet, i'm not going to let you kill more innocent people !" Renji stated.

" I think we already established how far inferior you are to me ! " Itachi replied.

" Shut up, i'll defeat you,even if it cost me my life ! " Renji shouted.

" Fine, if you wish to die then so be it ! " Itachi replied as he goes to fight Renji and punch him the stomach.

" Damn it ! " Renji shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yumisawa Children's Park<strong>

Uryū is worn out dodging Hidan's attacks and is almost at his limit fighting the powerful Shinobi.

" What's wrong ? You were so cool and collected a few minutes ago but now you look desperate " Hidan said to Uryū.

" And you're sweating like a pig ! " Uryū replied while kneeling on one knee.

"Aren't you the little smartass ? You can steal as much Chakra from me , it doesn't change a goddamn me. Since Chakra is the life-force of a Shinobi and i'm immortal, i have infinite Chakra , besides your gayass technique is a useless piece of shit anyways " Hidan arrogantly stated as he goes to attack Uryū.

" Don't get too excited , after all i bet Jashin takes it up the ass ! " Uryū replied.

" YOU MOTHERFUCKER ! " Hidan shouted as he swings down with his scythe causing a large fissure in the ground which Uryū dodges.

" Take this ! " Uryū shouted as he shoots a Seele Schneider past Hidan.

" What'cha aiming at ? " Hidan mocked Uryū.

" At your god ! " Uryū answered.

" That won't work ! " Hidan shouted as he charges at Uryū and hits Uryū back with his scythe which Uryū barely blocks the attack with his bow as he's sent flying away. Uryu is on the ground.

" Damn it ! " Uryū stated.

" You ready to be part of the ceremony ? " Hidan asked Uryū as he turns black and white as start to draw his circle.

" Hahahahaha ! " Uryū laughed as he gets back up.

" What the hell are you laughing about Quincy ? " Hidan asked him.

" You're even more dimwitted than Kurosaki . Did you really think i was randomly shooting at you ? " Uryū asked Hidan.

" What the fuck are you talking about retard ? " Hidan questioned the Shinigmai .

" I wasn't aiming for you . I created a pentagram and lured you into the center . That was my strategy ! " Uryū explained to Hidan as he drops the last Seele Schneider creating the pentagram trapping Hidan onto the technique.

" What the fuck is going on ? " Hidan asked Uryū.

" You really are a dimwitted religious zealot. Normally ,i can't use Sprenger in a one on one fight because it takes too long to set up . I was a big help the you played with me without ever suspecting a thing " Uryū explained to Hidan.

" You cocky bastard ! " Hidan shouted.

" **Sprenger** (_German for_ _Explosion )_ " Uryū replied as he drops the silver tube as he creates a massive explosion shooting up a blue laser like beam into the air up to 20,000 feet high lighting up the city sky bright blue for 5 seconds before dispelling a massive fiery explosion occurs leveling the entire Yumisawa Children's Park and causing a 1,500 foot radius explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the northern city limits<strong>

The army sees a massive explosion form a distance .

" What the hell was that ? " one of the soldiers asked the group.

" These enemies aren't human. I heard that even tanks and helicopters don't even put a dent into their bodies " one of the soldiers replied.

" Is this the prelude to the apocalypse ? " one of the solider asked another.

" It doesn't matter, we got the Design A-150 battleships guns , if those don't work, nothing would " another soldier replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime see the light from Uryū's Sprenger.

" Yeah , Uryū has this thing won. No way that even those Shinobi would escape that right Orihime ? " Ichigo asked Orihime only to see Orihime sad.

" Uryū's hurt badly ! " Orihime answered.

" What ? " Ichigo asked shocked to hear Orihime said that.

" I don't sense a drop of Reiatsu from his foe and yet Uryū's Reiatsu drastically dropped " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" How is that even possible ? " Ichigo replied with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yumisawa Children's Park<strong>

The smoke clears up from the explosion to reveal a 33 foot diameter square-shaped crater that's 30 foot deep. Uryū is severely burned from the explosion, the blast generated the force of 123.84 tons of TNT, nearly 7 times the destructive force of the MOAB . His white Quincy clothes have been turned into black charcoal rags with his shirt gone . Uryu's glasses are cracked from the explosion and his hair is frizzy as if he was electrocuted. Uryu's back has severe 3rd degree burns on his body.

" What? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ? " Uyru asked shocked as blood comes out of his mouth.

" Hahaahahahaha hurts doesn't it ? God has judged you " Hidan answered as his skin turns black and white and has skeletal paint on his body with the top half of his robe gone.

" What how ? " Uryū asked him.

" When i struck you with my scythe , i licked your blood and now we're linked together. This scythe is also designed to not so much to kill the target, but to wound them, no matter how big or small the wound. Any pain i inflict on myself or anyone who inflicts pain on me would be transferred to you body " Hidan explained to Uryū as he takes out a retractable pike and stabs himself in the left leg.

" ARRRGGHGH ! " Uryū screamed in pain as a stab wound appears on his left leg " What the hell, is he a living voodoo doll ? "

" I heard you're the last of your kind Quincy . It would great to give Lord Jashin the last of a race, he would be very happy with me. Now! Let's savour the utmost of suffering together!" Hidan stated to Uryū as he begins to torture Uryu.

" Damn it ! " Uryū shouted.

" Don't worry Quincy, since you're the last of your kind. I'll torture you for a while and savor the pain. When the other person's agony at the final moment of death seeps into my body the pain is transcended and become the purest ecstasy! This is going to be fun. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Hidan shouted like a lunatic.

" Damn it, i'm screwed ! " Uryū said to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Ichigo and Orihime sense Uryū dying.

" Shit ! They're killing Uryū ! " Ichigo shouted as he clenches his fist.

" Calm down Ichigo, i'll save him like i did before ! " Orihime replied.

" Where is that Kon ? " Ichigo said to himself as he clenches his fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Ikkaku is fighting off Kakuzu by himself while Kakuzu is toying with him .

" He's so strong ? Why would he hold back a back such a power ? " Rangiku asked Yumichika .

" Because Ikkaku wishes to remain as 3rd seat of Squad 11 and he doesn't wish to be a Captain, not to mention Kenpachi would constantly challenge him to battle and he's yet to fully master Bankai " Ikkaku answered.

" He looks like he's using his Bankai pretty fine ! " Rangiku stated.

" Look closely, the problem with his Bankai is that it's only power base. Aside from the increase in power, his Bankai offers no special abilities and no special defense properties, that's why he rarely ever uses Bankai " Yumichika explained to Rangiku.

" **Hozukimaru Tatsumaki **(鬼灯丸竜巻 _Demon Light_ _Tornado ) " _Ikkaku chanted as he spins his Bankai around and creates a 500 foot tornado from just the force of his swings which destroys 1/4 of the park but Kakuzu blocks the attack with an open palm strike.

" That attack won't work ! " Kakuzu stated as he pushes back Ikkaku's Bankai.

" Incredible, you're pretty strong ! " Ikkaku said to Kakuzu as he goes to slash Kakuzu but the Shinobi blocks the attack.

Ikkaku goes for a series of spinning buzzsaw slashes but Kakuzu manages to block the blows with his right hand giving Kakuzu a bit of trouble.

" Tell me that's not all you got ! " Kakuzu said to Ikkaku.

" You would be so calm soon enough **Mōda # 22 Chikyū pōku** (地球ポーク_Earth Poke_)" Ikkaku shouted as he hits the ground with a heavy blow that causes a Reiatsu shockwave that cuts the ground up sending razor-sharp Reiatsu rings toward Kakuzu but Kakuzu deflects the force wave of the attack.

" Come on, get serious, that attack won't work ! " Kakuzu stated as he stands there almost unfazed.

" Let's see, the gauge is half full ! " Ikkaku said to himself.

Meanwhile Rangiku and Yumichika are watching the fight go on with the two.

" Ikkaku isn't strong enough ! " Rangiku stated.

" Don't underestimate him, he's actually getting stronger " Yumichika replied.

" What do you mean ? " Rangiku asked him.

" After he performs his Bankai, the dragon crest will slowly fill in with crimson dye as Ikkaku's Spiritual Pressure rises. It fills faster when he spins Hōzukimaru with the center handle . When the crest is completely filled, Hōzukimaru is at its full power. However, the force of unleashing so much power can leave his Zanpakutō's edge brittle under excessive stress. If Ikkaku misses that attack, we'll all done for " Yumichika explained to Rangiku.

" How do we make sure he hits it ? " Rangiku asked.

" Listen, i don't want you to tell anyone about Ikkaku's Bankai or my secret ability " Yumichika said to Rangiku.

After a while of clashing , Kakuzu seems to be having an edge in battle with his far superior speed.

" You can't win Shinigami , that Bankai is too slow to hit me and too weak to hurt me " Kakuzu stated.

" I see, so that's how it is. You are proving to be a tough opponent , now let me show you my true power" Ikkaku replied by spinning his Bankai around generating energy " Unlike me Zanpakutō is actually very lazy in battle , i would need to wake him up " Ikkaku states as the dragon crest fills up to it's max.

" Still you can't hit me with that attack, you're still ... " Kakuzu arrogantly taunted only to be surrounded by ash.

" **Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_)" Rangiku shouted as she uses that power to create a tornado around the Kakuzu but the Shinobi releases a Reiatsu wave dispersing the tornado.

" Ha, that attack isn't enough to beat me ! " Kakuzu replied only to be caught by Yumichika.

"** Split and Deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku** (瑠璃色孔雀,_Azure Peacock_) " Yumichika chanted as his Ruri'iro Kujaku's blades flare up and transform into an number of glowing peacock feather-like vines that bind onto Kakuzu and constrict him.

" What the hell ? " Kakuzu asked shocked as he struggles to move.

" **Ruri'iro Kujaku** siphons the Reiatsu my opponent emits in order to fuel the growth of these flowers. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process " Yumichika explained to Kakuzu and Rangiku who is at a distance.

" You might be stronger than us but i doubt even a man of your strength and power could take on all three of our attacks at once with you binded down " Rangiku stated.

" You wrenches ! " Kakuzu replied as he struggles to move but his chakra is sucked into the Shikai.

" Forget it, the more you struggle , the more Reiatsu it drains your health " Yumichika explained to Kakuzu.

" Damn it ! " Kakuzu replied as he struggles to move.

" Now Ikkaku and Rangiku, take him down ! " Yumichika stated as he gets a 1,500 foot distance from the ground.

" You got too arrogant and left your guard down, time to die **Haineko : Haizume Hakai** (灰爪破壊 _Ash Claw Destruction ) " _Rangiku chanted as she shoots her haineko into a massive beam in the form of a giant cat claw towards Kakuzu from behind.

" **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light ) " _Ikkaku chanted as he dashes with all three blades glowing with red spiritual energy coming at Kakuzu from the front.

" There's no escaping this attack Shinobi, the combined attack power in our team attack is **74,000 RYK** . You only have **60,000 RYK** which explains how you blocked Yasutora's strongest attack of **50,000 RYK**, your Iron Skin won't protect you from this blow " Yumichika explained to Kakuzu as Ikkaku hits Kakuzu first head on then Rangiku uses her Haineko blast to collide .

The combined attacks create two explosions. The first one is a massive blast of red light that levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius and the second explosion. The second explosion creates a massive 300 foot tornado going over 5,000 feet high and creating a massive tornado, then the tornado explodes leveling everything within a 600 foot radius.

Meanwhile Mizuho wakes up from a distance when she sees the explosion . She's within a bathroom which was undamaged from the blast somewhere in the park protected from the monstrous explosions however was knocked out by the Reiatsu charge from the Captains and lieutenants fighting earlier.

" Where is everyone ? " Mizuho asked herself as she looks around to see the park leveled and Karakura town in flames " Is this a nightmare ? What's going on here ? " Mizuho asked herself only to see Ikkaku in soul form with 100% visibility " Ikkaku ? "

Meanwhile Ikkaku and his group celebrate thinking they killed Kakuzu.

" We did it ! " Ikkaku said to the team with his Bankai still activate and in his Mezame Hōzukimaru.

" Indeed we did ? " Rangiku replied as she goes back to her sealed sword state exhausted.

" Best yet is that you still have enough left to take on another Shinobi " Yumichika stated.

" Indeed , this is unusual, maybe i'm finally learning to master Bankai " Ikkaku stated.

" Good, you'll be needing that again ! " Kakuzu replied as he emerges from the smoke unharmed but his body has been turned black from using his Earth Spear Jutsu.

Kakuzu is standing within a 91 foot diameter, 25 foot deep crater produced by Rangiku and Ikkaku's combination attack. The blasts unleashed a combined yield of 66 Tons of TNT however despite the immense power of the blast, he's completely unfazed.

" Impossible, he's unharmed ! " Rangiku shouted.

" I must admit, that team jutsu combination might of worked had no for my **Doton: Domu**_(_土遁・土矛_Earth Style: Iron Skin) " _Kakuzu explained to him.

" Shit ! " Yumichika shouted.

" You said for me to try this again huh ? Then allow me to have the pleasure to do this again **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light )" _Ikkaku chanted as he dashes with all three blades glowing with red spiritual energy coming at Kakuzu.

" That won't work ! " Kakuzu replied as he smashes the Bankai into pieces.

" What ? " Ikkaku shouted.

" I must admit, that attack you did was slightly stronger than that kid with the coin but you're also far weaker in defense " Kakuzu explained to Ikkaku as he throws Ikkaku to the ground.

" Ikkaku ! " Rangiku and Yumichika shouted as they watch Ikkaku fall to the ground.

Yumichika and Rangiku charge at Kakuzu with just their sealed swords in a desperate effort to save their comrade but the blades shatter on Kakuzu's skin.

" If your Shikai's couldn't even faze me , what thinks your sealed Zanpakutō is a match for me ? " Kakuzu asked the two as he easily smack the two away knocking them onto the floor.

Kakuzu walks towards Ikkaku to confront him.

" Since you're the strongest one, i'll rip your heart out and eat it to gain your strength " Kakuzu said to Ikkaku.

" Damn you... ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" I must admit, you were a decent opponent like that brown skin kid with the 100,000 Ryo coin on his neck but your still just a pathetic Shinigmai. Now Die " Kakuzu said to Ikkaku as he goes to kill Ikkaku but a bullet hits his face .

" Stay away from Ikkaku ! " Mizuho shouted as she holds a pistol 50 feet away. She then empties an empty clip hitting different parts of Kakuzu's body with 5 bullets missing him however despite the shots, all the bullets bounce off him.

" What now, another fleshbag ? " Kakuzu asked .

" What is this guy ? I got at least 9 shots on him, he shouldn't be standing " Mizuho said to herself , she then notices a RPG on a dead soldier.

" What the hell ? What the hell is she still doing here ? " Ikkaku asked them.

" That guy must be wearing some Bulletproof armor, that RPG should easily bypass it " Mizuho said to herself as she rushes to grab the RPG.

" I thought all humans cleared out of here ! " Rangiku answered.

" Leave Ikkaku alone ! " Mizuho shouted as she pulls out a RPG from a dead soldier and aims it at Kakuzu.

" What are you doing ? How can you even see me in this form ? " Ikkaku asked Mizuho.

" Just move out of the way ! " Mizuho answered as she fires the Missile Launcher blinding Kakuzu . Due to her inexperience of using any weapon, the recoil knocks her back and she falls to the ground.

" You idiot , run ! " Ikkaku shouted at Mizuho.

" Don't worry , i saved your life, that bad guy is ... " Mizuho asked only to see Kakuzu in front of her face.

" That wasn't very nice little tart ! " Kakuzu said to Mizuho.

" What the hell are you ? How did you survive that Missile Launcher blast ? " Mizuho asked her.

" That won't matter in a second ! " Kakuzu answered as he goes to impale Mizuho with his right hand.

The sound of blood splatters on the ground but it's the blood of Ikkaku who was pierced through the chest.

" IKKAKU ! " Mizuho shouted as she goes to grab her friend and hold on to her.

" Run ... Run.. forget about me ! " Ikkaku said to her as he coughs up blood in front of her face.

" I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry for being a bitch to you all these times.. I let my obsession get the better of me, i don't care if you wear a wig for the rest of your live... Just don't die ! " Mizuho shouted as she holds on to Ikkaku.

" Damn it... Run ! " Ikkaku stated.

" If you're going to die here, i'll die with you ! " Mizuho replied as Kakuzu appears behind her.

" I'll be glad to grant your wish human ! " Kakuzu replied as he goes for a punch but then all of the sudden he's hit with an attack from behind .

" **Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden** (綴雷電, _Bound Lightning_) " Hitsugaya chanted as his blade gets covered with lightning and pierces his chest with ice forming around his chest charged with lightning .

" ARRRGGH ! " Kakuzu shouted as he screams in pain.

The person who stabbed through Kakuzu is none other than Captain Hitsugaya using his Bankai combined with Tsuzuri Raiden.

" I got you Shinobi ! " Hitsugaya said to Kakuzu.

" Impossible, how did you mask your Bankai's spiritual power ? I didn't even see you coming . How the hell ? " Kakuzu asked while feeling immense pain.

" What to know how ? Allow me to explain. I arrived here shortly after you defeated Ikkaku, Rangiku and Yumichika. After seeing you defeat Ikkaku in his Bankai state, i knew i need to be cautious and wait for an opening that didn't put my friends at risk. I saw you perform that Iron Skin Jutsu. The handseals you used were for earth type nature manipulation, giving it even greater damage resistance than and Arrancar's Hierro " Hitsugaya explained to the Akatsuki member.

" It only took me a second. You managed to read my seals at that speed ? " Kakuzu asked Hitsugaya.

" Yep, i wasn't called the child genius of the Soul Society for nothing . My battle with Kakashi Hatake had me familiarize and study the types of Ninjutsu hand seals you Shinobi used . Earth is weak against Lightning, this renders your iron skin Jutsu useless against this. By combing my **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) to give myself a shift in power and momentum with **Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden** (綴雷電, _Bound Lightning_) to generate an electric current through any object i touch. The Lightning Kidō combined with the strength of my Bankai was enough to hit you right at the heart. With the ice in my Bankai being water, it's highly conductive and it double the damage to your body " Hitsugaya explained to Kakuzu as he stabs even deeper.

" How ? I thought Kisame absorbed all your Chakra ? How could you still be fighting with Bankai ? " Kakuzu asked him.

" As long as there is water in the air , my Bankai can be revived indefinitely. You got matched with the wrong guy and you left your guard down...Now you're dead " Hitsugaya replied as he removes his sword out of Kakuzu's back and Kakuzu drops to the ground.

" He did it ! " Rangiku cheerfully stated.

" There's no way anyone could survive a blow like that " Yumichika stated.

" Yeah... i need a doctor here ! " Ikkaku replied as Mizuho holds on to her beloved.

" What are you guys ? " Mizuho asked.

" Shit, humans are starting to become spiritually aware, these battles are dragging on for far too long now " Hitsugaya thinks to himself.

" Is Ikkaku going to be alright ? " Mizuho asked Hitsugaya.

" Bring Ikkaku to Orihime immediately , Rangiku ,Yumichika escort the two back to Karakura High " Hitsugaya answered.

" Right ! " both of them replied.

Suddenly Hitsugaya is kicked in the face by Kakuzu who sends the Captain flying 2,500 feet into a 10 story building which creates a shockwave leveling 5 buildings around it . Kakuzu is revealed to still be alive despite having a hole in his chest where his heart is at.

" Impossible ! " Rangiku shouted shocked to see him still standing.

" What's going on ? Hitsugaya used Bankai at full power combined with lightning to the heart, how the hell is he still moving ? " Yumichika asked horrified to see the man standing there with a hole at the center of his chest.

" What.. the hell .. is he ? " Ikkaku asked as he stares at Kakuzu.

" You guys have pissed me off, fatal mistake ! " Kakuzu replied as he removes his robe.

" What the hell is going on ? This is like a nightmare ! " Mizuho said to herself as she stands at Ikkaku's side.

Hitsugaya flies out of the debris and back to the battlefield where he see Kakuzu still alive.

" That's impossible. Is he even human ? What the hell am i up against ? He survived a strike to the heart . I felt my blade rip through him. How could he still be alive much less standing there as if he wasn't even fazed ? These guys are monsters. These Akatsuki are beyond even the Shinobi we been fighting all this time " Hitsugaya said to himself as he stares at Kakuzu before landing down.

" You know something, i always hated children. A bunch of annoying brats but never have i encounter a brat capable of piercing my Iron Skin. I'll repay you by wiping out this city and everyone around it " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he removes his Akatsuki robe and releases black creatures from his back.

" Are those Hollows ? " Rangiku asked.

" It's Chakra is so foul , it's similar to a hollow but it's classification is beyond my ability to comprehend " Yumichika answered.

" What are those things ? They look like Gillians but they're body structure is more akin to an Adjuchas but the level of Reiatsu are each on the level of a Captain like a Vasto Lorde would be . I didn't know humans could process Hollow powers " Hitsugaya said to himself as he goes to talk to Kakuzu.

" These things you see aren't hollows, there are my hearts " Kakuzu stated as he stands over 4 black mask is a water mask with a fish panel mask that is cracked open standing left of Kakuzu, a demonic tiger mask standing right of Kakuzu, a deformed bipedal mask creature behind Kakuzu and a bug like mask with four-legged body with thin wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yumisawa Children's Park<strong>

Uryū is badly injured from Hidan's curse Jutsu . He's badly wounded and dying while Hidan remains unfazed by the pain.

" This is fun Quincy ,don't you agree ? " Hidan asked Uryū.

" Damn it, i'm helpless here ... i can't move and even if i did it wouldn't help " Uryū said to himself.

" This is real fun, this is better than slaughtering villages ! " Hidan stated as he stabs himself in the stomach.

" ARRRGWARRF ! " Uryū screamed as he vomits a ton of stomach acid and blood.

" Not enjoying yourself now are you Quincy ? " Hidan asked mocking Uryū.

" Shut up ! " Uryū replied as he tries to get back up.

" You're still standing Quincy ? Let's see you stand after this " Hidan said to Uryū as he stabs himself in right leg fracturing Uryu's fibula and tearing the tendon

" ARRGHUH ! " Uryū screamed in pain as he falls to the ground.

" You can't walk now now that i ripped the muscles in your leg Quincy , let's see how well do against this attack " Hidan said to Uryū.

" I can't handle much more pain than this ! " Uryū said to himself .

" Let's see if you like this ! " Hidan shouted as he stabs himself in arm and slowly drives his kunai through the forearm.

"ARRGGGH ! " Uryū screamed in agony as he struggles to fight the pain.

" This is refreshing Quincy. Now which vital organ or spot do i stab next ? Do i stab your lungs, your kidneys, appendix, brain or do i just stab your heart and end this ? " Hidan asked Uryū as he stands with his pike ready to stab himself when Uryū hears the sound of tanks and soldiers heading to the area.

" You with that scythe, put your hands in the air ! " the tank commander commanded as Hidan is surrounded by 10 tanks and 100 ground troops 100 feet away from him.

" Ah crap, more bitch ass humans here to ruin the fun ! " Hidan stated as he reveals his wound covered body.

" He has wounds all over him ! " one of the soldiers stated.

" And we were worried we couldn't kill them at all ! " said another soldier.

" I see, all men, draw your fire into the wounds of that monster " the tank commander stated.

" NOOO! don't shoot ! " Uryū shouted " Damn it, if they fire round through his wounds i created with the Quincy bow, i'm going to feel it too " Uryū said to himself as he struggles to move

The ground troops fire 6,660 rounds at Hidan causing Uryū to fire the pain while the tanks fire 30 shells at Hidan.

" HAHAHHAHAAH ! " Hidan laughed as they shoot at him but Uryū is feeling the pain.

" ARRRGGHRRHR ! Damn it ! " Uryu shouted in extreme pain.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA ! " Hidan laughed as he enjoys Uryu's pain.

" Normally bullets wouldn't do any damage to a Quincy but at my weakened state combined with the fact their hitting wounded parts of the body is making me feel even more pain " Uryū said to himself as he struggles to endure the pain.

The smoke clears up to reveal Hidan is alive with bullets inside his arrow wounds

" Boy that tickled alot, what's the idea shooting my wounds ? Did you pathetic humans think you could kill me with puny gunfire even with all these vital weakpoints ? " Hidan asked them.

" Impossible, he's unharmed ! " said one of the guys.

" He's a monster , run ! " the tank commander shouted as they try to run from Hidan.

" You guys aren't going anywhere ! " Hidan shouted as he dashes at the tanks and then with a series of high-speed slashes in under 3 seconds, he cuts down all the soldiers and cuts the tanks into perfectly symmetrical pieces except the tank commander and his tank which Hidan is close to 100 feet from his circle.

" Take this ! " the tank commander shouted as he pulls his 44 magnum and shoots Hidan in the head at the wound caused by Seele Schneider , however felt not pain from it " DIE ! DIE !DIE ! " the tank commander shouted as he shoots rounds into him.

" I see, he needs to be on that circle to inflict pain on me , if i stop him from going on that circle, i can save myself " Uryū said to himself as he struggles to get up back up " Damn it. most of my internal organs were shredded by the gunfire that hit my wounds. I was fortunate for far they didn't hit my heart or brain when they were aiming their guns at the holes caused by my Quincy arrows and Seele Schneider, i barely have ...anything left in me ...Must stop him before he completes his ceremony " Uryū said to himself as he watches Hidan easily cut the tank commander in half and the tank he's in before he walks back to Uryū.

" What a nuisance, ruining our little ceremony. You should be grateful i saved your ass back there, had one of those retards shot a bullet inside the wounds you created , i would've be robbed of the opportunity to kill the last of your kind. Still to have survived your own stupid explosion and take over 6,000 bullets and many stabs to your organs and still be alive is quite an impressive feat Maybe you might become a good Jashinist because i'm in a good mood " Hidan explained to Uryū as he slowly walks back to the circle.

" What the fuck are you ? How can you shake off so many fatal injuries and keep fighting like nothing even happened ? I shoot you thousands of times in your vital organs, you look far less injured than me and you can clearly feel pain so why aren't you exhausted from the pain ? " Uryū asked Hidan.

" You Quinces are all as equally inferior to the Shinigmai and even the Arrancar . I'm the messenger of Lord Jashin Hidan , i'm immortal and what you see here is the power of Jashin in action, i can never tire out, i can never die and there's no way anyone can kill me . If you wish to be spared further torment, you grovel at your feet to Lord Jashin and apologize to the words you said to him and repent by massacring every pathetic human here " Hidan demanded.

" You think i'll bow to any god much less your god ? Funny, us Quinces were never really the religious type despite the clothing we wear and i personally despise religion as a whole . Any true benevolent god would of never let my race drop to near extinction nor would allow the Soul Society to go unpunished for their crimes, especially the death of my grandfather . I wouldn't bow my head to _real_ religions containing Allah, Jesus, Buddha etc, what thinks i'll ever bow to a cult of psychotic delusions like your stupid lord Jashin " Uryū replied as he jumps and grabs Hidan 20 feet before he can go back on his circle.

" Let go of my leg Quincy ! " Hidan shouted as he tries to shake Uryū off him.

" **Silber Draht** ( _German for silver wire_) " Uryū chanted as he uses the silver wire to wrap around Hidan's leg and then causes the immoral to fall down.

" SHIT ! Motherfucker ! " Hidan shouted.

" **Ransōtengai** (乱装天傀_Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit) _" Uryū chanted as he struggles to move his body " Damn it , the damage to my body is so immense that not even Ransōtengai is enough to move my body " Uryu said to himself.

Hidan break out of the wire and goes to the circle and draws his pike at the heart .

" Time to end this ! " Hidan stated as he takes out a retractable pike to stab himself in the heart and slowly goes to do so.

" Damn it... this is it! Am i going to die ? " Uryū asked himself as he is about to be stabbed and closes his eyes only to open them again and see Hidan pushes away from the circle.

" Shithead motherfucker ! " Hidan shouted as he see a middle-aged man resembling Uryū with plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie with Quincy crosses all over it.

" I'm not dead ? " Uryū asked himself.

" Uryū, you really are a disappointment son " Ryūken said to his own son.

" Ryūken? " Uryū asked shocked to see Ryuken standing there .

" Is that anyway to address your father , the one saving your life ? " Ryūken asked Uryū.

" I thought you said you were going to help the Shinigami ! " Uryū stated.

" Who says anything about helping them, i can't tolerate people overflowing my hospital with patients and i'm here to take the lives of the Shinobi. Uryū you need medical help immediately " Ryūken said to his son with a notable angry glare being hidden in his calm tone.

" Is my father angry ? I never seen such an intent to kill before and all within a calm face " Uryū said to himself as he's barely able to speak.

" YOU SHITHEAD, I'LL KILL YOU ! " Hidan shouted as he goes for a jumping slash.

" You're interrupting me ! " Ryūken shouted as he shoots Hidan in the head and knocks him down.

" He took down that Shinobi with one shot , even with a Seele Schneider arrow, i could barely slow him down. Even with me reaching Captain level without the use of Quincy: Letzt Stil, is the power gap between me and my father that immense ? " Uryū asked himself.

" You need to come with me , you need healing up " Ryūken said to Uryū.

" How did you push him off without hurting me ? " Uryū asked his father.

" I used **Wolke**_ ( German for Cloud) _and fired it from my bow to harmlessly knock him away from his circle without harming you any further " Ryūken explained to Uryū as he sees Hidan get back up.

" Fuck you ! FUCK YOU ! " Hidan shouted as he goes to attack Ryūken again.

" What a nuisance ! " Ryūken stated as he nonchalantly fires an arrow that explodes into a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops its target.

" You used **Gritz** (_German for Five Rack Ties_) without it's spirit command and fired it with ease " Uryū said to his father shocked to see his fathers skill level.

" I'll deal with you in a few minutes Shinobi. I need to take my son to heal up and then he's going to sit by and watch how the Last Quincy fights " Ryūken replied as he grabs his son and uses Hirenkyaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura <strong>**High School**

Ryūken arrives at the school within a split second with Uryū in his arms.

" What the hell ? It's only been a second and we're already at the school . There's nearly a mile distance between the Yumisawa Children's Park and Karakura High School. He didn't even use **Hirenkyaku:** **Tanz Meter Licht **(German for _God Step_:_Dancing Feet of Light ) _and yet he reached the same speed as Ichigo in his Bankai state with a causal Hirenkyaku " Uryū said to himself.

" Uryū, damn it, not him too ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Don't worry, he'll be fine. Inoue, how about you heal him ? " Ryūken asked Orihime.

" Fine , i'm done healing Chad, he needs some time to return to the battlefield " Orihime replied.

" You're Uryū's father right ? Why are you helping us out when you don't like Shinigmai ? " Ichigo asked.

" You're an idiot, i find it hard to believe my son associate with a simpleton like you. Isn't it obvious, they came and attack my town and i'm defending it, i can tell your Isshin's child " Ryūken answered.

" What do you know about my dad ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Me and Isshin are business associates, it was thanks to my funding he opened the Kurosaki clinic . How are you injuries Ichigo ? " Ryūken asked him.

" They're not hurting at all, hell i haven't even felt one ounce of pain since yesterday " Ichigo answered as Orihime heals Uryū.

" You're lucky to be alive Uryū. Everything but your heart and brain were severely damaged " Orihime explained to Uryū.

" Thanks for helping me Orihime ! " Uryū replied as all his wounds are healed.

" That's enough Inoue ! " Ryūken said to the busty ginger.

" But i have yet to recover Uryū's Reiatsu " Orihime stated.

" He doesn't need it right now ! " Ryūken replied.

" But Ryūken, i need to... " Uryū said to his dad only to be cut off.

" It's clear you don't have the power to beat a monster like him. You two are evenly matched at most and given he's immortal and you're not, it brings the battle to his advantage . You'll end up killing yourself trying to outlast him with your pathetic skill level . You would need to watch how a true Quincy fights if you ever hope to get any stronger " Ryūken said to his son .

" Has the Soul Society started to put people under soul protection ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Almost, the time for our counterassault begins now ! " Ryūken replied.

Suddenly they hear an explosion from a close distance.

" Damn it , Rukia's in trouble ! " Ichigo said to them when Kon finally arrives at the doorway .

" Sorry i'm late Ichigo ! " Kon said to the group.

" Kon, about time ! " Ichigo stated as he takes the soul candy and goes into his Shinigami form.

" What to do ? Kon asked him .

" Protect my body and stay indoors ! " Ichigo answered.

" Orihime, you might want to go and heal Rukia " Ryūken asked the busty ginger .

" But she might get hurt dad ! " Uryū stated.

" Don't worry Uryū, i have their backs . Let's sit back and relax a bit and talk about your mother before we resume battle " Ryūken calmly stated.

" I'm going to fight those Shinobi and kick all their asses " Ichigo stated.

" Hold it m i need to check up on your wounds first ! " Ryūken replied as he checks on how Ichigo is doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Kisame is next to the ruins of the shopping center caused by Hidan and Kakuzu's rampage when the military converges around him. 20 tanks come to attack Kisame and 100 heavily armed soldiers with 10 helicopters and the Design A-150 battleship pointing their weapons at Kisame.

" Finally ,some people to kill for the time being " Kisame said to the army as he stands there waiting for them to attack.

" Ready your weapons ! " the general commanded as Kisame stands there with his arms folded.

" Come and get me ! " Kisame replied as he stand there .

" Fire ! " the general commanded as his men fire a barrage of rockets and machine gun fire at Kisame and fire a barrage of A-150 20 inch guns and a barrage of machine gun fire from the ship.

The explosions combined with the gun fire level everything within a 500 foot radius but the smoke clears up to reveal Kisame is still alive.

" That tickled a bit ! " Kisame laughed at the army.

" That's impossible ! " the general stated as Kisame stands unfazed.

" How can he still be alive ? " one of the soldiers asked.

" Time to terrify them even further ! " Kisame replied as he appears right at the middle of the battleship.

" What the hell ? How did he get there so fast ? " one of the soldiers shouted.

" This ship is a nuisance ! " Kisame stated as he lightly swings Samehada and then cuts the entire ship in half with a casual flick of the wrist .

" What the hell ? He cut our ship in half ! " one of the soldiers shouted as the ship skins into the water and Kisame stands on the riverbed.

" Now time to do the finishing blow ! " Kisame stated with a smile as he goes to use a jutsu " **Water Style Shark bomb** ... " Kisame chanted only to be kicked in the face and set flying 1 mile northward .

" You Shinobi caused enough death and destruction to this city , i'm here to end it " Yoruichi said to Kisame.

" Yoruichi Shihoin i presume. I heard you're the one who took out Tsunade of the Sannin, it should be interesting to fight the likes of you in battle " Kisame smiled with a twisted grin rivaling the bloodlust of Kenpachi.

" You guys managed to kill nearly 400 people and wounded 858 people in just 30 minutes of your arrival. Your reign of terror ends here " Yoruichi replied as she goes to fight Kisame.

Kisame then sees all the people disappearing from the river of the destroyed boat .

" What's going on ? " Kisame asked Yoruichi.

" It seems Tessai has finally activated **Reiteki Hogosaegi** (霊的保護遮 _Spiritual Protection Barrier_ ) " Yoruichi said to Kisame.

" Reiteki Hogosaegi ? " Kisame asked the black Shinigmai.

" **Reiteki Hogosaegi** (霊的保護遮 _Spiritual Protection Barrier_ ) is an emergency spiritual barrier that transports all normal humans into a subspace as souls where they remain in a sleep like state . This is done in an event of an emergency such as an invasion of high-powered enemies assaulting a single city or town. This was invented over 300 years ago by Rantao and has helped us countless times within the past " Yoruichi explained to Kisame.

" Go on , i want to hear more ! " Kisame taunted.

" Shinigami are regularly stationed in the Human World. The duties of such Shinigami include to find and send Pulses to Soul Society and to slay Hollows in order to protect Humans and Pluses. Sometimes the human world would face threats too powerful for an average Shinigmai to take on and that's when the Captains and Lieutenants come in " Yoruichi explained to Kisame.

" And that's precisely why we allowed Gentei Kaijo , it would be so boring if i wasn't fighting them at only 20% power. It would also allow us to terrorize the human far easier and hopefully some of them would awaken to the point they can see us kick your ass " Kisame stated.

" Tough luck for you, Reiteki Hogosaegi is a last-ditch countermeasure to ensure we will not accidentally influence the Human inhabitants while fighting at full power and greatly diminishes the risk of human casualties . Not since the Bounts have invaded a month ago have we used Reiteki Hogosaegi and it's been over 20 years since we have to use Reiteki Hogosaegi on such a large-scale " Yoruichi explained to Kisame.

" I see, you Shinigmai really are so technologically advanced , sadly it would make no difference to us if we fought with humans here or not although alot of people would be waking up tomorrow wondering how they're precious city is now a pile of rubble. Anyways i hope you put up a far better fight than that so-called Captain, if all the Captains are this pitifully weak then it's no surprise they could barely hold their own against chicken shit weaklings like Asuma and Kurenai " Kisame explained to Yoruichi.

" Trust me pal, you're in for a good fight ! " Yoruichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 800 meters north of Karakura South Primary School.<strong>

Momo and Izuru are hiding from Sasori within an abandon building with Momo setting up traps while holding Izuru . Izuru is still being treated for the poison.

" Damn it , the poison won't stop " Izuru shouted.

" Hang on Izuru ! " Momo replied

Sasori then appears in front of them with his tail sticking out.

" It seems all the humans vanished here, which allowed me to track your suppressed power far easier " Sasori said to the two of them.

" Damn it, we been spotted ! " Izuru shouted .

" Now time for you two to die ! " Sasori shouted as he goes for the finishing blow.

" **Hakuda# 13. Bakuhatsu panchi**(爆発パンチ_Exploding Punch_) " Kukaku chanted as she punches Sasori with a powerful punch that creates a 300 foot radius explosion sending debris flying everywhere.

The smoke clear up to reveal Momo used Danku to protect herself and Izuru as they are both within a 50 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater caused by the punch with the building they were in destroyed along with 9 other buildings. Kukaku's punch generated the explosive power of 12 Tons of TNT.

" Kukaku !" Izuru said looking at the big boobs goddess.

" How's your leg treating you ? " Kukaku asked Izuru.

" Bad, i barely have much strength to fight at this point . I need to treat it a bit longer " Izuru stated.

" I see, very well then Momo , you're going to help me get him back to the Soul Society, i doubt that guy survived a sneak attack like that " Kukaku said to Momo as the smoke clears up to reveal Sasori's body as been shattered to pieces and that a man with a black robe jumps out who's much skinnier and lighter than the one they been fighting. .

" Who's that ? " Momo asked.

" And was that another body within a body ? First we have immortal freaks and now this " Kukaku said to the team.

" Well played. I didn't expect that hit from you Kukaku shiba " said a voice behind the cloak sounding much like a certain teen protagonist.

" Ichigo ? " Izuru asked .

" Sorry, you must of mistaken me for our target, although we do sound a bit identical and i do look around his age but i have lived 20 years longer than the Substitute Shinigami " Sasori answered as he reveals his face to Kukaku as a young teenager with red hair .

" What the hell ? How do you know about me ? " Kukaku asked him.

" That's because your brother , Kaien Shiba is one of us now reincarnated among us " Sasori answered with a smirk on her face.

" What did you say ? " Kukaku shouted.

" I know everything there is to know about you Kukaku, if anything i remember it with great detail " Sasori answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya District<strong>

Renji struggles to attack Itachi with the broken hilt of his Bankai a bloodied mess but Itachi is uninjured . Itachi kicks him way to the wreckage of Kisuke's shop..Renji has blood coming out of his forehead and his right arm is broken while struggling to hold the hilt.

" You really are becoming persistent Shinigmai !" Itachi said to Renji.

" We'll save you Renji ! " Ririn said to Renji as she rushes with the other modsouls.

" We won't let you die ! " Cloud replied as he transforms into Renji

" Hang in there !" Nova stated as they all go to attack Itachi but Itachi points out one finger.

" You're in my way ! " Itachi replied as he nonchalantly pushes them all aside.

" Shit ! " Renji shouted as he stands back up.

" Give it up, you're really looking pathetic ! " Itachi said to Renji as Renji resegments his Bankai

" I'll never give up ! " Renji replied as he swings his Bankai again only for Itachi to appear in front of him and slash him across his chest with his barehand and destroy his Bankai with a single swipe reverting him to his sealed sword.

" You can't even use Bankai at your state, give up or i'll kill you ! " Itachi said to Renji.

" I won't let you kill more innocent people ! " Renji stated as he charges at Itachi but Itachi moves so fast he easily cuts Renji across the shoulder this time while not even appearing to have move this time

" You're too weak ! " Itachi said to Renji.

" Damn it ! " Renji shouted as he struggles to stand.

" You're far inferior to me ! " Itachi said to Renji.

" What is this guy ? Could he be as powerful as Aizen ? Nothing i do could possibly hurt him " Renji said to himself as he struggles to fight.

" Stay down ! " Itachi stated in a nonchalant tone as he kicks Renji in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

" Damn it, how is he this strong ? How can any human be this powerful ? " Renji said to himself as he's punched in the stomach and then grabbed and pushed into the wall of Kisuke's ruined shop.

" You're weak , you lack hatred and you something , you never will ! " Itachi said to Renji as he throws him to the ground but Renji still gets back up.

" That's not true , i hate your guts and you know something... You'll have to kill me to stop me ! " Renji replied as he charges at Itachi only to have his sword broken by Itachi's finger and he's stopped in his tracks.

" If you wish to die then so be it ! " Itachi said to Renji as he draws out a kunai.

" Shit ... I'm done for ! " Renji said to himself as he looks at Itachi coming towards him.

Then he's hit by a small explosion that came from none other than Don Kanonji.

" You seem to be in distress boy . At times like this, you should call for a hero . Spirits are always with you !Thank you for waiting ,viewers ! Your Don Kanonji! My Don Kanonji! Everyone's Don Kanonji is back ! I have returned ! " Don Kanonji shouted acting like an idiot as the smoke clear up however Itachi i even fazed or amused.

" And just who might you be ? You appear to be another rarity in this world ? " Itachi asked him.

" You don't know me ? Such an ignorant boy ! Don't watch much television ,do you ? Fine! Then i shall tell you my name . I am the one and the only .." Don Kanonji explained to Renji only to be interrupted by the red-haired Vice Captain.

" Get out of here, this guy is too powerful for you to take on " Renji said to Don Kanonji .

" No. I was just about to do my own special introduction ! How cruel can you be, boy ? So cruel ! " Don Kanonji stated.

" Listen, this guy is a monster, leave now or you're dead " Renji shouted only for the two of them to get weighed down Itachi's Chakra.

" He has a point, if you're already at the limit of standing here in my presence then you should go " Itachi said to Don Kanonji.

" Listen to me, run away ! " Renji shouted.

" Is that something to say to this hero ? Ignorant boy. I'll have you know that children do not call a hero that runs a way a hero ! WAAHAHAHAHAHA! " Don Kanonji said to Renji as he charges up two small tiny ball of sky-blue light.

" What is that ? " Itachi asked him.

" It's my **Golden Kan'onball** (ゴールデン・キャノンボール, _Goruden Kyanomboru_) " Don Kanonji stated as he fires both of them moving very slowly at Itachi but Itachi isn't even fazed and it fails to go off .

" Is that all ? " Itachi asked.

" Not bad but try this, **Super Spirit Stick Kanon Buster **" Don Kanonji shouted as he goes to Itachi Itachi but the cane bits up to pieces and Kanonji is pushed back.

" I've grown tired of your games , time for all of you to die !" Itachi stated as he shoots a fireball from his mouth which creates an explosion however a red mist shield appears with Kisuke already in Shikai.

" Looks like the cavalry has arrived ! " Kisuke said to Itachi looking at him.

" Kisuke Urahara huh, looks like i get to finally kill you !" Itachi replied as he takes off his Akatsuki robe and reveals his traditional ANBU uniform with the headband of his former village and draws out his Katana sword.

" That outfit and that headband. You're Konoha ANBU , i assume you're the mastermind of this terrorist attack ? " Kisuke asked Itachi.

" Correct, i'm here because you burned my village to the ground. I have swore a lifetime loyalty to Konoha and now i'm here to avenge those you have killed " Itachi answered acting calmly .

Ururu gets back up and sees Kisuke there standing to fight Itachi.

" Kisuke ! " Ururu said to them.

" Ururu, take Jinta and Renji away form here and take the modsouls out of the Gigals and go to Karakura High School and stay there, things are about to get very dangerous here " Kisuke said to Ururu in a serious tone.

" Right ! " Ururu replied as she takes the modsouls out of the damaged Gigals and put the souls into the dolls then grab Jinta and Renji and leap in the air away from the battlefield around Kisuke's shop

" I can never forgive the likes of you killing innocent people like this , you're out to kill me huh ? Well i'm going to kill you first " Kisuke stated.

" Very well then but allow me to get serious too " Itachi replied as his onyx eyes then turn red with three tome wheels around the pupil " **Sharingan** (写輪眼; _Copy Wheel Eye ) "_Itachi chanted as his power goes up .

" What the hell ? " Kisuke asked shocked to see his eyes change.

" Here i come Kisuke , prepare to die ! " Itachi answered as he charges at Kisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura High School<strong>

Rukia lands 300 meters north of the school revealed to be badly wounded by Deidara who detonated the claybrid they were fighting on .

" Damn it, that was a cheapshot ! " Rukia said to herself as she struggles to move with her body covered in blood.

Deidara flies over her one another clay bird before landing down. Deidara has a small cut on his right arm with some ice on it.

" I slightly underestimated you Kuchiki, you put up a far better fight than expected but in the end, the difference in power between the both of us is too great " Deidara said to Rukia.

" This isn't over yet ! " Rukia replied as she gets back up to fight.

" Oh but it is and it was nice knowing you too, now die " Deidara replied as he sends a claybrid towards Rukia "** Katsu** "

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) " Orihime chanted as she defects the explosive force back at Deidara and Deidara gets grazed across the shoulder from the blast and pushed back 200 feet.

" Not bad girl , that move you did there explains how a weakling like Grand Fisher lost to the likes of you " Deidara said Orihime.

" You attacked my town, you attacked innocent people and you hurt my friends! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS " Orihime shouted as her Reiatsu shoots up even higher than usual.

" What's going on with Orihime ? Her power is shooting up even higher than before " Rukia said to herself.

" Interesting Reiatsu you got there, time to see how much your spiritual energy shoots up " Deidara replied as he takes out his phone.

" You have an intense look on your eyes Orihime again " Tsubaki stated happy to see Orihime's aggressive side.

" He needs to die after everything he did to me, my friends and my town ! " Orihime replied as she charges up her energy with Tsubaki at the center charging up all her spiritual energy.

" Let's see...**.4,000 RYK,** **6,500...**no** 9,000 , 13,500 RYK ... It's at 17,000 RYK** " Deidara said to himself as he then gets worried about her power level " Shit she's at **35,000 RYK**, " Deidara shouted only to see Orihime punch him 1,500 feet northward from Rukia and then gets her distance.

" **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾,_Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) " Orihime shouted as she releases all her hate in a powerful energy beam of energy instead of a small bullet like shot.

" Damn Orihime, this would definitively end the enemy's life for sure !" Tsubaki smiled as Deidara gets up and sees the blast heading towards him moving at 7,238 ft/sec (4,935 MPH), 6.4 times faster than the speed of sound.

" Shit! Not enough time to dodge ! " Deidara stated as the blast hits with full force.

The explosion hits Deidara with enough force to level everything within a 1,200 foot radius explosion and destroy 200 buildings and blow down 300 trees.

Meanwhile Ichigo ,Uryū and Ryūken see the massive explosion for themselves shocked to see Orihime's power.

" Was that Orihime who created that explosion ? Incredible, her blasts was almost as powerful as my Spergner " Uryū asked his comrades.

" Orihime must of really been pissed to release an explosion that big " Ichigo stated.

" Indeed, you might want to go to aid her right now , i'm done checking up on your wounds. Your surprisingly stable despite having thousands of holes inside you. Your body must of stabilized itself overnight, something i assume must be taming that hollow of yours " Ryūken said to Ichigo.

" Yeah, i'll think about that later, now i have to stop these Akatsuki ! " Ichigo replied as he rushes out to the battlefield.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Tsubaki retracts back to Orihime who is worn out and calmed down from releasing all her anger and hate at once.

" Damn , Orihime you scary ! " Tsubaki said to Orihime.

" Where did you get this much power from ? " Rukia asked her.

" I don't even know ! " Orihime answered tired out as she goes to heal Rukia .

The smoke clears out to reveal Deidara survived with his left arm burned with 2nd degree burns as he gets out of the crater. Orihime's blast created a 62 foot diameter, 17 foot deep crater where Deidara was standing generating the explosive force of 21 Tons of TNT which levels 637 cubic meters of ground within Karakura Town .

" Damn, i barely had time to block that last attack . You messed up my arm pretty good though however i think that was all you got " Deidara said to Orihime.

" Impossible, all he has from that blow was a scratch and a few burns . A weaker version of that attack easily tore apart Grand Fishers arm while he was in Release form " Tsubaki explained to Orihime.

" That was a good try to kill me but not good enough, now i'm going to get you while you're not able to fight " Deidara said to Orihime as he rushes to grab her while she's healing Rukia when all of the sudden Ichigo points his Shikai at Deidara's throat.

" Sorry it took me so long to get here but i'm here for you Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Don't be Ichigo ! " Orihime replied.

" Ichigo Kurosaki, just the man i was looking for , we came all the way here just to meet you " Deidara replied a sinister smile.

" You guys wrecked my town and it's time you all pay the price for it** BANKAI ! **" Ichigo shouted as he releases a massive wave of Reiatsu .

**To be continued…**

**(A/N Ichigo's day of bliss and pleasure from the night he had with Orihime has turned into a living nightmare as the Aktasuki attack and kill innocent people within the city . The Shinigmai weren't prepared for the abilities and powers of the Akatsuki and took some casualties while trying to limit their powers to avoiding hurting humans, now that all normal humans have been removed from the city and put under soul protection , the Soul Society is now free to counterattack . Can Ichigo and the team overpower and defeat the Akatsuki or would the Akatsuki wipe out the entire city ? Review , Fave and Subscribe. )**


	53. Akatsuki Invasion of KT part  2

**Bleach Shippuden 51 : Shinigmai counterassault, Battle of Karakura Town**

**(A/N:The battle between the Shinigmai and Akatsuki truly begins now with all of Karakura Town an empty lot )**

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 28,2001 10:00 A.M. Karakura Town, Bleachverse<strong>

**3rd person narration**

30 minutes have passed since the Akatsuki attacked Karakura Town pretending to be elite mercenaries working on the behalf of Konoha and the Shinobi Nations. Having kept their spiritual power hidden until the moment of the attack, the Shinigmai were unprepared for the assault. Zetsu , the spy for the Akatsuki pretended to be dead from an attack from Ryūken the following night to trick the Shinigmai to bringing him into the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. It was there that Zetsu manipulated the events and allowed the Shinigmai to use Gentei Kaijo however removed Soul protection to cause chaos and destruction in Karakura Town.

Team Hitsugaya was deployed to earth to protect the newly established couple, Orihime and Ichigo from all attacks and were fooled by false intel by Zetsu to lure the Shinigmai away from Ichigo and Orihime as they searched for the shinobi away however Ichigo's friends Chad and Uryū were able to briefly off the assault and even Orihime help drive away the Shinigmai for a while.

The Akatsuki fought against and defeated most of the first wave fighters. Hitsugaya was badly matched against the monster Kisame known as the Tailed Beast without a Tail and was effortlessly defeated by Kisame. Chad went up against the mighty Kakuzu and fought as hard as he could but Kakuzu's Iron Skin proved too much for even the Captain level Fullbringer. Uryū fought against the immortal Hidan but in the end had nothing in his arsenal that could kill Hidan and fell victim to Hidan's curse Jutsu. Izuru tired to fight Sasori alone protecting Ichigo's sisters from Sasori but was easily defeated by Sasori's poison and Momo saved his life and both were forced into hiding . Rukia tried to duel Deidara but the explosives master proved too much for Rukia and Ikkaku,Yumichika and Rangiku attempted a team attack on Kakuzu but the overwhelming gap in power made that impossible . Renji and the mod souls as well as Jinta and Ururu fought against the most powerful member Itachi Uchiha and at the end were all crushed while Tobi evaded battle as much as possible.

The Soul Society scrambled to contain the human population and while many avoided the Akatsuki altogether , the United State Force of Japan and the Japanese Self Defense Force believed they could handle the Akatsuki. While an imposing force in the World of the Living, they were far outclassed by Shinobi powerful enough to destroy a small city on their own and fell victim to the Akatsuki assault. The Akatsuki killed 400 people and wounded 858 people in just the first half hour of the rampage and created a huge scale level of destruction across the city.

Now with all the humans safe under soul protection, the Shinigmai could freely do battle without restraints. Ichigo was able to gain back his ability to fight for a while against the Shinobi and save Orihime and Rukia from Deidara, Renji was saved by Kisuke who now duels Itachi who wants Kisuke dead . Hitsugaya saved his team now fully healed from his injuries to take on Kakuzu, Sasori now faces off with Kukaku now knowing about her from hanging out with the 9th Espada,Kisame fights Yoruichi and Ryūken is now going to fight Hidan with his son.

* * *

><p><strong>300 meters north of Karakura High School<strong>

10:00 A.M. 990 feet from the High School and nearly a half mile from the crater Orihime created , Ichigo is manifesting his Bankai state massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind.

"** Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_) " Ichigo said as he reveals his black sword from the cloud dust cloud.

" Ichigo are you alright ? " Orihime asked him.

" Yes, Ryūken said that as long as i don't use my Hollow Mask, i'll be fine " Ichigo answered .

" I'll take Rukia back to heal her ! " Orihime stated .

" Fine, take care my honeybun ! " Ichigo replied as he kisses her in the mouth and Orihime picks up Rukia and she carries away Rukia.

" About time i see your Bankai, i'm a bit disappointed . That's just a normal Zanpakutō colored black with a tightrope , time to take you down without killing you " Deidara stated as he sends two claybrids after the orange haired Shinigmai .

" **Katsu** " Deidara chanted as he detonated the explosives

The explosion produced the energy equivalent of 8.44 Tons of TNT, nearly half the yield of the MOAB. The explosion completely destroys everything within a 160 foot radius with the secondary shockwave severely damaging everything within a 320 foot radius with the explosion sending shrapnel as far as 2,000 feet from the blast. The explosion clears up to reveal Ichigo is unfazed from the explosion standing within a 12 foot deep ,30 foot diameter manages to hold back the blast with a weak grip on his sword with his right hand.

" I'm guessing you're the reason Rukia was lying on the ground ? " Ichigo said to Deidara.

" Yep, bitch kinda put up a decent fight but in the end she was nothing " Deidara stated.

" Well i'm going to make sure you pay greatly for what you did to her " Ichigo replied.

" I guess C-1 is out of the question here, he effortlessly blocked the blasts " Deidara said to himself as Tobi appears to see what's going on .

" Deidara senpai ! " Tobi said to his friend.

" Where have you been ? " Deidara asked.

" The charges have been set, i planted all the landmines as you ordered " Tobi explained to Deidara.

" Landmines ? " Ichigo asked.

" Yep, i made some landmines located within the city that have enough power to kill a Shinigmai even in Bankai . There's enough of these mines to blow everything up here and their designed to blow you up Ichigo and you only although if your friends get in the way, it's bonus points for me " Deidara answered.

" Blow up ? I thought you said you were going to capture me " Ichigo questioned Deidara.

" Don't worry we'll just use your girlfriend to revive you , after all she has the power to bring back the dead " Deidara answered.

" You guys know about her powers ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Of course we do, we been watching you guys closely for a while. Lord Aizen has taken a liking to you and Grimmjow told me you would be a decent prey to kill off . It's sad the Soul Society ruined the fun of taking the humans to safety now , i really wanted to blow up and kill as many of them as possible " Deidara answered with a smirk.

" You monsters, you make me sick attacking innocent people. Why did you bomb my school ? " Ichigo asked Deidara with an intense glare.

" Oh boy, Tobi look at the intense glare he's giving us " Deidara said to Tobi.

" I think he's mad Deidara senpai ! " Tobi replied.

" Why did you attack my friends ? They were innocent people " Ichigo asked Deidara.

" You're so retarded it's not even funny. I did it to express my art " Deidara answered.

" Art ? " Ichigo asked.

" The best kind of art is that which each bomb i make to be a significant accomplishment. I don't care who i bomb and if anything i enjoy killing people ,after all i'm a shinobi and that's basically what we been doing for years . Nothing is off-limits to my art whether it's hospitals, schools , hell i'll even send a bomb to your house so your family can enjoy my art " Deidara explained to Ichigo further enraging Ichigo

" You bastard! So it's just a game to you ? You're nothing but a sadistic arsonist and a terrorist. I refuse to accept your garbage as art , i'll cut you down where you stand ! " Ichigo shouted in anger as he charges at Deidara.

" He's fast ! " Deidara said to himself as he sees Ichigo moving at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH).

" I'll save you ! " Tobi stated as he blocks the hit as Ichigo's sword cuts through Tobi but in reality it passed through him while Deidara jumps on top of a 3 story building .

" That's one scumbag down, time to kill the chatterbox " Ichigo stated as he clenches his blade.

" Tobi you idiot, that sword was sharp , don't charge in like that " Deidara scolded his partner who's unscathed by the sword attack.

" His Flashstep makes him faster than both of us, i needed to protect you Deidara senpai ! " Tobi replied .

" What the hell ? Impossible, My Tensa Zangetsu cut through him but he's still standing without a single wound. Just what the hell are these guys ? " Ichigo thinks to himself.

" Hey Ichigo, let's play a little game of clay minions **Kureitesaki Bakuhatsu**_(_クレイ手先を爆発_Exploding Clay Minions)" _Deidara chanted as he creates Exploding Clay that is connected to his hands with a thin cord of clay. The clay then rises from the ground, molding itself into human-like forms.

" What the hell are those things ? " Ichigo said to himself.

" I'll play with you a bit more! " Deidara states as he has his clay minions go after Ichigo.

" Bring it on ! " Ichigo replied as he goes to slash the clay minions.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Hitsugaya and his team are staring right at Kakuzu and his heart monsters .

" How? How did you survive my point-blank **Ryūsenka** /** Tsuzuri Raiden** Combination attack ? I put everything i got into it " Hitsugaya asked Kakuzu.

" It's simple, you hit me directly in the heart, you're right there is no way you can survive with your heart gone . I have more than 1 heart, in fact i have 5 hearts " Kakuzu answered.

One of the monsters come towards Ikkaku and company but it then melts away.

" Shit, what the hell was that ? " Ikkaku asked them as he cough up blood.

" Don't worry we'll make sure your safe ! " Mizuho replied holding on to him.

" What are you still doing here ? I thought all humans were transported into **Reiteki Hogosaegi** (霊的保護遮 _Spiritual Protection Barrier_ ) " Rangiku stated.

" That only works on humans who can't see spirits ! " Yumichika replied.

" Damn it, last thing i need is deadweight. Get her out of here and get Ikkaku to safety " Hitsugaya stated only for them to be surrounded by the monsters.

" You guys aren't going anywhere, i need to consume that heart you took from me ! " Kakuzu replied as he charges right at Hitsugaya and hits the Captain with a right hook but Hitsugaya blocks with his Bankai blade while being pushed back.

" What immense strength, no wonder he took out powerhouses like Ikkaku and Chad so easily " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges another punch from Kakuzu.

Hitsugaya and Kakuzu clash attacks with each other at high-speeds with Kakuzu easily blocking against Hitsugaya's Bankai while Hitsugaya's blade gets chipped from the impact of his skin. Kakuzu throws an uppercut but Hitsugaya sidesteps the attack . Kakuzu clashes his fist with Hitsugaya's blade and pushes the Captain back and goes for a knife-edge chop aimed at the Captains neck but Hitsugaya jumps into the air and stands to airwalk but Kakuzu jumps up and goes to punch him but Hitsugaya blocks the blow and is pushed into the ground. Hitsugaya jumps back into the air .

" Toshiro's Bankai isn't even cutting the Akatsuki " Rangiku stated as she watches the fight.

" How is that even possible ? Hitsugaya's a Captain and you're telling me his Bankai alone can't pierce that skin ? " Ikkaku asked the busty ginger as he coughs up blood.

" It's like Hitsugaya said, that skin of his is even tougher to cut than an Arrancars ! " Rangiku replied.

" Why doesn't Hitsugaya use that Lightning Kidō again ? " Yumichika asked Rangiku .

" Kidō isn't that easy to use , even a Captain would need a few seconds to set it up right . This guy is moving so fast and up close, Hitsugaya barely has the time to use the Kidō . Worse yet if Hitsugaya is right and that's indeed an Earth Style jutsu, Hitsugaya's Bankai attacks have little to no effect on him " Rangiku explained to them.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya and Kakuzu are clashing 300 feet high and 1,000 feet away from the park .

" Not bad kid , you have quite alot of power for such a small child " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as the silver haired Captain pushes him back .

" You're not bad yourself ! " Hitsugaya replied as he charges up a Lightning Kidō .

" I must say figuring out my weakness was an impressive feat... All the more reason you must die " Kakuzu stated as his wind mask appears behind him and pushes Hitsugaya down .

" Damn it, an ambush ! " Hitsugaya stated as he blocks the claws of the bird creature and lands on the ground .

" Fool ! " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya.

" Now i got you ! " Hitsugaya stated as he goes to cut the creature.

" **Wind Style: Pressure Damage** _(_風遁・圧害_Fūton: Atsugai) _" Kakuzu chanted as the wind beast fires a tornado-like blast cuts through buildings and levels everything within a 1,000 foot blast destroying 100 buildings.

The explosion is so intense that it sends an immense wave of winds blowing down remaining trees within the park and causing the team to be overwhelmed.

" Shit, hold on guys ! " Yumichika shouted as he struggles to stand from the violent force winds while holding Ikkaku .

" Captain Hitsugaya ! " Rangiku shouted while holding Mizuho and facing backward so the girl doesn't get hit with any debris and Rangiku's Shinigami body would shield Mizuho given Shinigami are far more durable .

" What's going on ? Just what are these freaks . Karakura Town is being destroyed from these monsters, this must be a really bad nightmare " Mizuho said to herself as she looks with absolute fear before passing out from the dense Reiatsu.

The smoke clears up to reveal a 4,000 foot high dust cloud with force winds that blow away all other cars away within a 4,000 foot radius with 160 mph winds breaking the vehicles and lethal shards of glass ,rock and concrete raining down on the area. The blast zone clears up revealing everything within a 1,000 foot radius has been reduced to ash or dust . The explosion leaves behind a 160 foot diameter , 44 deep crater with the explosion producing 359 tons of TNT. Despite the massive explosion , Hitsugaya protected himself by using his wings to form a shield around him.

" Not a bad blast but your wind blast wasn't strong enough against my ice wings " Hitsugaya said to Kakuzu as he then charges up lightning around his sword.

" I see, you used those wings on your Bankai to block my blast while buying enough time to set this jutsu up ? You're a clever kid " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya.

" Yep ,i am ! " Hitsugaya replied as he dashes at Kakuzu and goes to stab him but Kakuzu blocks with his right hand.

" Blades can't cut me ! " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya only to see Hitsugaya's sword glow with lightning.

" **Tsuzuri Raiden** (綴雷電, _Bound Lightning_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses his lightning enhanced blade to amputate Kakuzu.

" ARRGGH ! " Kakuzu shouted as he screams in agony.

" He did it , Hitsugaya cut through him like bread and butter ! " Rangiku said to Yumichika.

" So much for Iron skin ! " Yumichika replied.

" Now for the killing blow ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he goes to strike Kakuzu but Kakuzu uses one of his threads to punch Hitsugaya from behind and knock him down.

" Just kidding ! " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he resews his arm back on with the threads.

" What the fuck ? He resewed his whole hand back on " Rangiku said to the team shocked and amazed at what she saw.

" Impossible, you sewed you own arm back ! " Hitsugaya said to Kakuzu as the lightning on his blade disappears.

" Not bad but it won't be that simple. My **Jiongu** (地怨虞 _Earth Grudge Fear_ ) detaches parts of his limbs and then manipulate them, allowing me to sew up any injuries that i suffer. Even if you can cut me, can you actually do any real damage when i have 4 more hearts and the ability to just easily recover ? " Kakuzu explained to Hitsugaya.

" Damn it ! " Hitsugaya shouted.

" You got lucky once before kid, Lightning doesn't strike twice " Kakuzu replied as he has his lightning mask come towards him.

Meanwhile Rangiku and the others carry Ikkaku and Mizuho away and try to run away .

" Damn it, Hitsugaya is in trouble, his opponent just sewed his arm back on " Rangiku said to the team as she carries.

" We need to get Ikkaku to Orihime fast ! " Yumichika stated as they try to right.

" You guys aren't going anywhere ! " Kakuzu replied as he charges up lightning from his mask.

" This is bad ! " Rangiku stated.

" Shit, if Rangiku and the team are hit by that, we're done for " Hitsugaya thinks to himself as he dodges Kakuzu's punches.

" Time to die ! " Kakuzu shouted.

" **Tsuzuri Raiden** (綴雷電, _Bound Lightning_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he cuts the monster pushing him back .

"** Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness**_(_雷遁・辟暗_Raiton: Gian) " _Kakuzu chants as his lightning mask shoots lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth coming towards Hitsugaya's team .

" Shit, we're too late ! " Rangiku shouted as the blast heads towards them.

" **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya chanted with Lightning charged ice around his body hitting the blasts head on and managing to hold back the blast.

" Captain Hitsugaya ! " Rangiku said to her Captain.

" Go , quickly ! " Hitsugaya said to them as he barely holds back the blast feeling his body getting burned from the Lightning.

" Right ! " Yumichika replied and both her and Rangiku run along with Mizuho and Ikkaku out cold .

Once the team has fled the area, Hitsugaya pushes the lightning away from him as the blast creates another 1,000 foot radius explosion. Hitsugaya is worn out from the explosion with 2nd degree electrical burns protecting Yumichika and Ikkaku.

" Damn it, that was too close , i barely protected my teammates " Hitsugaya said to himself as he struggles to hold his sword.

" Impressive, you managed to survive that attack. You even managed to protect your friends but let's see you block this one " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he sees Kakuzu do Rat → Dog and Tiger handseals.

" I need to prepare a counterattack ! " Hitsugaya to himself .

" Too late, time to die** Fire Style: Searing Pain **_(_火遁・頭刻苦_Katon: Zukokku) " _Kakuzu stated as his fire mask shoots a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after contacting with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. The Fireblast extends and creates a massive 2000 foot radius, everything around Kakuzu is in flames.

Hitsugaya however uses his icy Reiatsu to freeze the flames around him.

" That last attack was nothing to my Bankai , Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. It can freeze even flames " Hitsugaya explained to Kakuzu.

" I see, you might be an interesting foe after all ! " Kakuzu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mashiba district<strong>

Sasori and Kukaku see the towering inferno of flames from the west end of the district coming from the park.

" Maybe we should relocate for now ! " Sasori said to Kukaku .

" I see what you mean, those flames are inching closer to us , i don't want you dying before you tell me information " Kukaku replied.

" Your friends should leave here , they stay any longer, the would be hit by Kakuzu's attacks " Sasori explained to Kukaku .

" So you're letting them go ? " Kukaku asked him.

" I have no further use for them, i'm much more interested in fighting the likes of you. After all it would very amusing to kill you and bring you to your brother Kaien as a puppet . Also it would suck if your friends died too before i have my fun with them later by Kakuzu's indiscriminate attacks " Sasori answered.

" You heard the man, get out of here " Kukaku stated to Momo and Izuru.

" Right ! " Momo and Izuru replied as the small petite girl carries the blonde Vice Captain away from the battlefield and back to Karakura High School.

" Now we're should we go ? " Sasori asked the busty raven haired beauty.

" Fuck if i know , let's get at least 2 miles from here. I want answers from you " Kukaku answered.

" Very well then ! " Sasori replied as they leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Yoruichi is looking around for Kisame within city's Downtown financial district. Yoruichi is on top of a 30 story building in the middle of the city.

" Where did he disappeared to ? " Yoruichi asked herself as she looks around the area.

Suddenly a shark's dorsal fin protrudes from the ground, swimming underground at high-speed going into the building that the dark-skinned Shinigmai is standing.

" I got you ! " Kisame shouted as he swings his massive sword easily cutting the building in half and jumps to attack Yoruichi but Yoruichi easily dodges the attack.

" You're attack isn't half bad but that monstrous spiritual power is a dead giveaway and you move too slow to hit me " Yoruichi explained to Kisame as they both stand in the air 300 feet above sea level.

" It's not that i'm slow, it's that you happen to be very fast . I must say, you really are a hot babe , i wonder if what they saw about dark meat is true . I'm used to eating white meat all the time, i don't often get to taste dark meat " Kisame stated with a slightly perverted tone.

" Well i don't usually meet men with fish gills on their face or shark teeth, i'm glad you appreciate my beauty but you're not my type. I can never go with a guy who goes around killing innocent people or has blue skin .. Not to sound racist or anything " Yoruichi replied as she stands there.

" I'm hurt , and here i thought we can be together , i don't like having to force women to do things they want to . Oh well, at least you would make a delicious meal for Samehada. Your Chakra is looking particularly appetizing " Kisame said to the lovely beauty in front of him.

" Normally, i don't like fighting but since you're itching for a battle, i'll be glad to take a scumbag like you down " Yoruichi replied as she uses Shunpo to appear behind Kisame and stab him from behind but it's a water clone .

" Is this the fastest you can really move ? " Kisame asked Yoruichi .

" What ? " Yoruichi shouted shocked to see Kisame behind her.

" Take this ! " Kisame shouted as he swings his massive sword around almost cutting the former Squad 2 Captain. Kisame lands on the ground looking for Yoruichi when Yoruichi appears above the blue skinned Akatsuki and goes to kick Kisame.

"** Taketonbo** (竹蜻蛉, _Bamboo Dragonfly _) " Yoruichi countered as she does her own axe kick in midair which Kisame jumps out of the way as the kick lands on the ground.

The kick destroys everything within a 2,000 foot radius leveling 1,000 buildings with ease. The kick produces the energy equivalent of 1.1 Kilotons of TNT creating a 370 foot diameter, 100 foot deep crater . Yoruichi gets back up to fight Kisame.

" Not bad, i must say, your strength is pretty huge " Kisame said to Yoruichi as he comes at her with his sword attack but Yoruichi dodges the strike. Yoruichi goes for a flying punch dashing from Kisame but the blue skinned Akatsuki member blocks with his sword.

" Damn it ! " Yoruichi shouted as her hand is pricked by the thorny razor coming out of Samehada.

" My massive blade Samehada doesn't cut, it shreds like a chainsaw through anything it touches and rips it to pieces " Kisame said to Yoruichi as the former Squad 2 Captain holds on to her fist.

" Then how were you able to easily cut a building in half ? " Yoruichi asked him.

" Because that's my own raw power with Samehada ! " Kisame answered.

" Amazing, your swordsmanship must be top marks within the village you come from . I guess i can't fight you barehanded then " Yoruichi stated as she draws out her Zanpakutō.

" This should be fun ! " Kisame replied as Yoruichi dashes towards him.

Yoruichi and Kisame engages in a series of sword clashes . Kisame uses a bunch of sword swings to fight off Yoruichi but Yoruichi dodges the attacks and uses a powerful slash to counter each blow. Kisame charges at Yoruichi and they clash attacks with each other, each strike creates 100 foot shockwaves in the air. Yoruichi slices through a 20 story building with a horizontal slash next to Kisame and then connects with a vertical slash but the blue skinned shinobi blocks the blow pushing him back. Yoruichi uses Shunpo goes for a roundhouse kick against Kisame but Kisame grabs her leg and throws her down into the ground and slices her in half .

" **Utsusemi** (空蝉, _Cicada, referencing their molting_) " Yoruichi chanted as she appears behind Kisame and goes to stab him with her Zanpakutō moving at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH) but Kisame manages to block the hit barely.

" Damn ,you're fast ! " Kisame said to Yoruichi as he absorbs some of her Chakra and her sword cracks a bit.

" How did he block that blow ? His reflexes are pretty good like that Kage i fought a while back " Yoruichi said to herself as she gets her distance.

" Let's see you withstand this ! " Kisame shouted as he swings his sword 180 degrees creating a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 2,000 foot semi-circle radius destroying 1,500 buildings west of Kisame. Yoruichi dodges the attack and jumps to the air .

" I'm getting tired of you already ! " Yoruichi shouted as she creates a powerful vertical slash wave around her while leaping at Kisame and nearly cuts the blue skin Akatsuki member, the wave cuts down a 15 story high-rise building in half.

Yoruichi then dashes at Kisame with a lunging strike but Kisame blocks her attack. Yoruichi does a series of rapid stabs at Kisame, Kisame dodges them by a few inches . Kisame goes for a counter slash but Yoruichi holds back Kisame's slash with her wakizashi shaped Zanpakutō.

" You're strong, you manage to block this large blade with ease. I can see how you were able to fight someone as powerful as Tsunade and defeat her. That's no easy task, even for the likes of me " Kisame said to Yoruichi.

" I assume you must be Kage level , your Reiatsu is insanely high. With your high strength, it's no surprise even a Captain with Bankai couldn't hold their own against you " Yoruichi said to Kisame as she starts to push the blade from her and knock it back.

" Boy you really are a catch , Samehada is having a field day with you " Kisame replied as his sword then has it's scales move around in a saw like pattern as it absorbs Yoruichi's Reiatsu and causes the blade to start breaking.

_"_ He's absorbing my Reiatsu, that explains why my sword cracked from the force of the impact " Yoruichi said to herself as she jumps out of the way avoiding her blade breaking.

" Looks like you figured out my Samehada absorbs Chakra, this is the first time it's ever tasted Shinigmai Reiatsu this strong such Aizen . You really are proving to be fun already and i'm only getting warmed up " Kisame said to Yoruichi.

" I see , i guess ordinary attack won't do against you . Let's try this attack then **Shunkō** ( 瞬閧,_Flash Cry ) " _Yoruichi chanted as she gets into her Shunkō form. Kisame's sword starts to unwrap itself in excitement.

" Now you really got my sword excited ! " Kisame replied as he goes to attack Yoruichi who is still wielding her Zanpakutō.

Kisame uses Shunshin and goes for a two-handed jump slash but Yoruichi uses her blade with one hand to easily deflect the blow and knock the fish faced shinobi 500 feet away from her. Yoruichi then charges at Kisame with her sword and cuts Kisame across the chest with a high-speed slash . Kisame swings his blade to try cutting Yoruichi's head off but Yoruichi does a backflip to dodge the blow and kicks Kisame 1,000 feet away.

" Had enough ? " Yoruichi taunted while in Shunkō .

" I've just gotten started ,that light cut on my chest isn't enough to stop me " Kisame answered as his wounds heal up .

" High Speed Regeneration ? " Yoruichi said to herself as she sees Kisame come at her with his counterattacks.

Kisame charges at Yoruichi with 5 vertical downward strokes of his massive blade but his massive blade is too slow to catch the Goddess of Flash. Kisame swings down with both hands on his sword cutting down a 40 foot high skyscraper and creating a massive 2,000 foot fissure running westward but Yoruichi uses Shunpo to dodge the hit and almost hits Kisame with a powerful punch which levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius. The smoke surrounds Kisame as he looks around for Yoruichi.

" Where the hell did she go ? " Kisame asked himself only to see Yoruichi behind him.

" Over here ! " Yoruichi said to the blue skinned shark man as she punches Kisame right in the face and send him flying 1 mile southwest of the shopping center to the Old Karakura Town train station where he hits through an abandoned passenger train at full force and the train explodes leveling everything within a 4,500 foot radius blowing up the entire station .

The enhanced Shunkō punch generated the force of 5.5 Kilotons of TNT with the force of the punch creating a 594 foot diameter , 162 foot deep crater. Kisame then emerges from the crater and the flames barely hurt from the punch and goes to his jutsu.

"** Water Style: Shark Bomb** " Kisame chanted as he shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting his hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the former commander of the Onmitsukidō.

" **Hanki** (反鬼, _Reverse Demon) " _Yoruichi countered as she negates the jutsu entirely from a mile away.

" Impossible, she negated my Shark Bomb ! " Kisame said to himself.

" **Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ Flashing Lightning God _) " Yoruichi countered as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her right palm to hit Kisame . The blast collides creates a massive 1 mile radius explosion leveling everything around the area including the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura <strong>**High School**

Tatsuki, Chizuru ,Keigo and Mizuiro , the only remaining students within the school and the few remaining people out of 615,232 people living in the city because of their spiritual awareness wake up to the sound of the explosion.

" What the hell is going ? " Tatsuki shouted as they look around the outside to see everything in flames around them with broken buildings and burning debris and they stare at the massive 20,000 foot high mushroom cloud from the windows.

" What's going on ? Are we being nuked ? " Chizuru shouted frightened to see the explosion.

" It's the end of the world ! " Keigo shouted panicking .

" This is very bad, all our family members they're gone ! " Mizuiro shouted.

" Something doesn't feel right about this at all ! " Tatsuki replied as she looks around outside and looks at the 10 foot diameter hole in the classroom then touches her hand on the hole only to feel an invisible barrier around it.

" What is it ? " Chizuru asked them.

" An invisible force field ! " Tatsuki answered.

" Are we trapped here ? " Mizuiro asked the raven haired tomboy.

" No, more like protected, thing is that there's no way human technology had anything to do with this " Tatsuki replied.

Meanwhile Ryūken and Uryū are at the rooftop when they see the massive explosion from a distance after Orihime finished healing them when they see the massive explosion .

" Damn, it's like a nuke went off over there " Uryū shouted.

" Yoruichi must be at it again ! " Ryūken replied.

" What the hell is she ? She has that much destructive power in her arsenal, that Bankai of hers must be something else. It's even stronger than Kenpachi using Kendo " Uryū asked his father.

" Bankai ? Huh, that's her power at base state with Shunko . She's only getting warmed up " Ryūken answered.

" You got to be shitting me ? She has that much power, i hate to be the one who has to fight her in battle " Uryū stated with a frightened look on her face.

" So son are you ready to watch your father , um how you kids say it these days ...kick ass ? " Ryūken asked his son.

" I never thought of you as the show off type Ryūken " Uryū answered.

" Still calling me that after all the talk we had huh son ? I'm sorry i wasn't around that much during your childhood, i was a shitty father to you and you deserved better. Being a doctor and a Quincy wasn't an easy job for me and i tried for years to get rid of these powers but i guess it can't be helped. After your mother died of illness, i was in a depressed state and shorty after that, i lost my father. I wished i was not there for you when you needed me " Ryūken explained to Uryū.

" Clam down dad, now's not the time to get tender. I forgive you , i'm not the type to hold a grudge against a family member " Uryū replied.

" That's the first time you ever called me father Uryū. I'm sorry for being so harsh on you before with the whole helping out the Shinigmai, at this point and time we need to do whatever it takes to protect this world, even making deals with them " Ryūken said to Uryū.

" Okay then. Let's deal with this immortal freak once and for all " Uryū stated .

" That's the spirit my boy ! " Ryūken replied as they both use Hirenkyaku to return back to battle.

" That's such a touching moment ! " Orihime stated as she starts to cry in joy while finishing with the healing of Rukia.

" A father and son bonding with each other in an otherwise dark time , guess these Shinobis attacking isn't all that bad " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin is carrying his unconscious daughters into his home when he see the massive explosion from a distance . The blast radius is only a half mile from the Kurosaki clinic when he rushes his daughters inside and then tucks them in his bed.

" Damn it, Yoruichi needs to show far more restrain. She'll end up blowing up Karakura Town to kingdom come if she continues to fight like that " Isshin said to himself as he goes to call on his cellphone.

" Isshin , this isn't the time to call me ! " Yoruichi said to Isshin.

" Go easy on the fireworks, you're trying to make clean up harder here? You almost leveled my house " Isshin answered.

" Sorry man, you know how i get in battle. I tend to get lost in the moment when good fights happen " Yoruichi stated.

" At this point i wonder who's really out to destroy Karakura Town ! " Isshin replied.

" I'll try not blowing up what's left of the city ! " Yoruichi responded as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

The smoke clears up from the ruins of the train station and it reveals Kisame suffered 3rd degree burns across his body and his Akatsuki robe is gone from the explosion emerging out of the 937 foot diameter , 256 foot deep crater . The explosion produces the energy equivalent of 27.5 Kilotons of TNT .

" That was a close one , you almost had me there " Kisame said to Yoruichi with his wounds healing up from the injuries he suffered.

" What the hell ? How did you survive that blast, i put everything i got into that attack " Yoruichi asked Kisame.

" Haven't you learned anything yet ? Samehada absorbs Chakra and that blast you fired was cut in half or rather shaved thanks to this blade and he loved all that destructive Chakra you released " Kisame answered.

" That sword is powerful, to absorb a full power Shunkō blast and heal his wound so easily, he'll be a serious threat to anyone . I got to disarm him before he can drain all my Reiatsu " Yoruichi said to herself as holds her Zanpakutō with both hands.

" Here i come ! " Kisame shouted as he swings his massive sword and manages to press his blade down briefly overpowering Yoruichi.

" What the hell ? His strength increased , he's absorbed that much energy from me " Yoruichi said to herself as she dodges the strike and then uses Shunpo to appear behind Kisame and goes to stab him but Kisame blocks with his sword.

" Go ahead, feed Samehada more of that energy! " Kisame said to Yoruichi as he swings his sword to cut her but he misses as Yoruichi uses Shunpo to escape his attack.

Kisame and Yoruichi clash again , this time with Yoruichi using her Shunkō. Kisame manages to put Yoruichi on the defensive despite her using her Shunkō to enhance her power. Kisame presses down on Yoruichi's blade as he becomes strong enough to overpower Yoruichi with just one hand on his Samehada while Yoruichi is using two hands on her Zanpakutō while in Shunkō.

" This is bad, my power is weakening in this state ? He's not tiring out whereas i am . It's bad enough i'm a bit rusty form the lack of fighting in 100 years, it's even worse he could just absorb my Chakra as if it was nothing " Yoruichi said to herself as she then gets her distance from Kisame and leaps in the air and stands 200 feet in the air.

" That air walking ability doesn't give you any edge , especially when we learned to do it too. We learned a similar technique that allows us to walk on water , the air is filled with water vapor so we can do that with ease " Kisame explained to Yoruichi as he stands in the air with her.

" Who said i was trying to avoid you? I just didn't want to damage this city any further **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Yoruichi chanted as she fires a tornado blasts towards the blue skinned Shinobi but Kisame blocks the blast with his sword and sees Yoruichi coming at him with a punch.

" Nice try ! " Kisame stated as he grabs her fist and stops Yoruichi in her tracks.

" Sucker! **Anken** (暗剣,_Dark Blade_) " Yoruichi chanted as she fires 3 small black kunai knives from her right boot that hit Kisame's right arm.

" ARRGH! " Kisame shouted as he holds on to his right arm impaled with kunai while Yoruichi grabs Samehada .

" Now to end this ! " Yoruichi shouted as she goes to kill Kisame with his own blade while both are in midair but then her hands are pricked by the scales of the blade .

" Idiot ! " Kisame shouted.

" ARRGGH ! " Yoruichi shouted as she drops the blade and Kisame catches the sword and then removes the kunai in his arm.

" Not a bad strategy but a worthless one at that . My great sword Samehada can only be wielded by me, that's not a weapon anyone can use " Kisame explained to Yoruichi.

" That sword of his, it's like a this guy even a Shinobi ? His fighting style is similar to that of a Shinigmai and his sword has a mind of it's own and a special ability, it even has a name, it's like he's at Constant-Release state, similar to Ichigo but the power difference between Ichigo and him is overwhelming. Even Ichigo's hollow form wouldn't stand a chance against that blade of his. Given the level of power he has, he could easily take on any Tailed Beast up to the 6 tails, he must be the one sent out in case Ichigo loses control again " Yoruichi thinks to herself.

" I must admit, you really are an interesting opponent. You're so skilled in stealth and speed that even Samehada can't really track your Chakra down however this is it for you " Kisame said to his opponent as he goes in from of her and punches Yoruichi down to the ground.

" Shit, what force ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she's punched down easily despite being in Shunkō creating a massive 2,000 foot radius explosion.

The punch produces the energy equivalent of 1.1 Kilotons of TNT creating a 370 foot diameter, 100 foot deep crater . Yoruichi struggles to get back from the force of the punch while Kisame lands on the ground and the goes for the kill by throwing his sword in the air and then clasping both hands together .

" **Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave** _(_水遁・爆水衝波 _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha) " _Kisame chanted as he spits out a great volume of water from his mouth that becomes a massive wave of water heading towards Yoruichi .

" What the hell ? " Yoruichi shouted shocked to see a massive surge of water heading towards her.

The explosive tidal wave spreads out from the center of the downtown district as it rips apart buildings and tears apart anything in it's path . Cars are crushed and ripped to shreds by the force wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Hitsugaya sees the massive surge of water coming towards the flames burning what's left to the neighborhood and putting out the flames.

" What the hell ? " Hitsugaya asked himself as he jumps up into the air and flies they're looking at the massive damage done to the place " What the hell cause all this ? " Hitsugaya shouted.

" It seems like Kisame went overboard again ! " Kakuzu answered.

" It was that Shinobi's doing ? All this water , just what is he ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" To think he's not even using his full power either , then again what else you expect from the Tailless Tailed Beast " Kakuzu answered .

" Tailless Tailed Beast ? " Hitsugaya asked .

" It's Kisame's nickname we give him because his Chakra level is beyond most shinobi ,even without his Samehada, his strength is still higher than my own. Don't feel bad losing to him earlier, there isn't a single Captain in the Gotei 13 that can beat him aside from the Head Captain " Kakuzu explained to Hitsugaya.

" No wonder he's so powerful ! " Hitsugaya replied.

" Now let's stop talking , you been putting up a good fight so far . I don't want to kill you so soon when we just got started fighting " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he charges at Hitsugaya with his hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakawase district<strong>

Shinji , Hachigen and Love are hovering around the air seeing the massive flood wave concentrate into a 100 foot high water wall spreading out from Uryu's house to the western city limits.

" Boy that's one hell of a massive water wave " Shinji said to his friends.

" At this rate , there's not going to be a Karakura Town to protect ! " Hachigen replied.

" At least we got all the humans out of the mess, it's going to be a hell of a mess if they see this chaos " Love stated.

" I never seen anything this messy before, the Soul Society has a huge mess to clean up " Shinji replied.

" We should head to Karakura High School fast before that school is attacked again " Hachigen said to his friends.

" If any Shinobi comes at the school, they'll have to answer to Tengumaru " Love stated.

" Hachigen, make sure that school is well protect under that barrier, that would be the point where we contact the Soul Society and get Orihime back to safety" Shinji commanded .

" Right ! " Hachigen replied as they leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura <strong>**High School**

Tatsuki and her friends see the waterwave from a distance.

" What the hell is that ? " Keigo shouted.

" I have no idea and i don't want to know " Chizuru answered.

Kon walks into the classroom only to see Tatsuki and others there .

" What the hell are they still doing here ? I thought everyone in Karakura Town was put under Soul Protection " Kon said to himself.

" Ichigo, what in Sam hill is going on here ? " Tatsuki shouted.

" What are you doing Tatsuki ? It's obvious that terrorists are behind this , those freedom hating bastards finally developed a nuke and blew up Karakura Town " Keigo stated crying his eyes out.

" What would i know what the fuck is going on here ? " Kon asked doing his impersonation of Ichigo.

" Cut it out ! I know that enemies have been after you and Orihime for a while , i know you are one of those black-robed fighters fighting monsters and humans with superhuman powers. Ichigo i had it with all the lies , tell me the truth " Tatsuki said to Ichigo.

" Shit, she could see spirits. She knows what's going on, that explains why Reiteki Hogosaegi didn't work on her and judging from these other guys here, it didn't work on them either . This is bad " Kon said to himself.

" I SAID TELL ME THE TRUTH ! " Tatsuki shouted as she punches Kon in the face and into a concrete wall.

" Tatsuki , what the fuck ? " Keigo shouted shocked to see her punch Kon.

" Clam down Tatsuki ! " Mizuo said to the angry raven haired tomboy.

" Have you completely lost your mind ? " Keigo shouted at her as he restrains her from behind but Tatsuki tosses Keigo aside.

" What do you think i am ? Are you really my firend ? How many times have i saved you from bullies ? How many times have i helped you in your time of need ? Stop hiding stuff from me Ichigo ! You idiot " Tatsuki shouted as she throws a series of punches with tears in her eyes but each of them miss Kon.

" Sorry Tatsuki ! " Kon stated as he hits her in the back of the head and walks away.

" Ichigo, how dare you hurt Tatsuki ? " Chizuru shouted only to get knocked out by Kon as well.

" Why are you acting this way ? " Keigo shouted only to be knocked out.

" Damn it Ichigo, what's wrong with you ? " Mizuiro asked only to be knocked out as well.

" Sorry guys but this is for your own good, it's best you don't witness the terror going on right now " Kon said to them as he walks away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

The water wave destroys 8,000 buildings within a 2 mile radius extending from as far west as Mizuno's house at the city limits to Naruki city where the barrier is at to Uryu's house within the Kitakawase district easily destroying 1/3 of the entire city and causing the Onose and Karasu rivers to overflow causing flooding of waters up to 4 feet to cover everything within a 1 mile radius of the rivers. The sewers of the city is overflowed causing flooding of water up to a 1 foot high across the whole city. Everything within a 2 mile radius is under 100 feet of water. The energy of the flood is equivalent to 156.2 Kilotons of TNT, over 10 times the Hiroshima Bomb yield .

" Here i come ! " Kisame shouted as he moves at high-speed causing Yoruichi to dodge his attack as it creates a massive shockwave which Yoruichi manages to dodge.

" I guess i have no choice do i ! **Maul Togeneko**(刺突の猫_爪 __Piercing Cat) " _Yoruichi chanted as she draws her blade again and creates a massive yellow energy wave .

" Interesting and just how you plan on beating me with such a meager power increase ? " Kisame asked Yoruichi as the smoke clears up.

Yoruichi emerges out of the dust cloud with two black metal gloves with and boots with toe claws, the claws on her hands are golden and are similar in design to Soifon's Shikai. Yoruichi is more hunched over like a cat .

" Allow me to show you how much stronger and faster i've become " Yoruichi said to Kisame.

" Bring it on ! " Kisame replied as she prepares to fight Yoruichi and swings his massive sword at Yoruichi but he misses.

" Too slow ! " Yoruichi stated as she moved at 594,000 ft/sec (405,000 MPH). Yoruichi moved so fast that Kisame is slashed across the chest before he can even notice the attack.

" Impossible, she didn't even move ! How much faster has she become ? " Kisame said to himself as he struggles to stand from such a deep cut.

"Counterattacking me won't work this time around no matter how strong you are . My speed in this form is over 525 times the speed of sound ,even your raw power can't hope to keep up with my raw speed " Yoruichi explained to Kisame.

" Don't get cocky ! " Kisame replied as he charges at Yoruichi.

" Not fast enough ! " Yoruichi shouted as she does a right roundhouse kick on Kisame knocking the Tailless Tailed Beast 1 mile away from her and then using her high-speed to easily catch up with Kisame " **Hakuda # 16 . Senfītoha**(千フィート刃 _Thousand feet blades_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she kicks Kisame 824 times in 5 seconds " **Hakuda 5. Kyūsokuna Supinkikku**(急速なスピンキック _Rapid Spin Kick_) " Yoruichi shouted as she does 5 spin kicks to Kisame's face then launches him up 300 feet in the air and then does a downward kick knocking the Akatsuki down to the ground.

" Damn it ! She's too fast, i can't counter her strikes ! " Kisame said to himself as he struggles to get back up with blood coming out of his stomach and head.

" You're not getting away **Hakuda # 19** **Raiōken** (雷王拳, _Thunder King Fist _) " Yoruichi shouted as she does 872 rapid punches to Kisame in 6 seconds which causes the water to rise 100 feet high within a 4,000 foot radius of Yoruichi. Yoruichi then jumps back out of the water wave .

Out of the smoke emerges Kisame with stab wounds all across his chest and bruises all over his blue body with blood coming out of the wounds with his face resembling a victim of several hammer blows.

" Heeheheheheh ! I like the fight you put up ! " Kisame smiled as he heals every wound on his body.

" Damn it , this guy isn't getting tired out at all ! " Yoruichi said to herself.

" You definitely got bite , it's rare i fight beauties like you and i must say i'm enjoying every minute of it as we speak " Kisame said to Yoruichi.

"I got to end this quickly ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she then moves again at 594,000 ft/sec (405,000 MPH) and aims for Kisame's neck but once she reaches Kisame begins to slow down .

" Too slow ! " Kisame said to Yoruichi as he blocks her attack.

" What the hell ? " Yoruichi shouted.

" I forgot to mention that Samehada isn't my only method of sucking Chakra away , as long i'm around any form of water, i can steal Chakra from my foe " Kisame said to Yoruichi.

" Still doesn't explain how i slow down so much ! " Yoruichi stated.

" You're Flash Step isn't any different from the Body Flicker . You gather spiritual particles under your feet and boost your legs and body to extreme speeds, it's the same with your ability to walk on the air or our ability to walk on water . As long as i have all this water, i can counter even your high-speed movement creating a barrier around me that double the speed i can absorb your Chakra " Kisame explained to Yoruichi.

" I must admit, that's pretty clever to develop such a high defense against my Shunpo and even more so you thought it up on the spot " Yoruichi stated.

" I'm not some slack-jawed dumb brute who's only known for his devilish handsome good looks , i have a brain underneath all this muscle. Still you're much faster than expected, even with my speed reducing barrier you still move faster than me but at least i can catch you which makes it all the more fun " Kisame replied.

" I guess you have a point, it'll be pretty boring if i killed you before i got the rust out of these claws " Yoruichi stated in a playful tone clasping her claws together licking them.

" Now, let's say we finally get down to business! " Kisame replied shouting like a manic charging at Yoruichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura <strong>**High School**

Kon rushes up to the rooftop to tell them bad news.

" We got problems ! " Kon shouted.

" What is it Kon ? " Rukia asked him.

" Ichigo's friends are still here and worse yet know everything about what's happening here " Kon explained to Rukia.

" I knew something like this would happen , Damn that Ichigo for constantly leaking Reiatsu like it was nothing. Next time we're around, he's being put under **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印,_Soul-Limiting Symbol ) " _Rukia stated.

Suddenly Momo arrives on the rooftop with Izuru being held there with his leg badly poisoned.

" What happened to him ? " Rukia asked Momo.

" He's been poisoned badly ! " Momo answered.

" I see, bring him here ! " Orihime replied as Izuru is carried there only for Rangiku to arrive with Mizuho and Yumichika with Ikkaku.

" Rangiku, who's that girl you're carrying ? " Rukia asked her .

" A High-Spec Human we found in the middle of the warzone " Rangiku answered.

" Damn it, these Shinobi are releasing so much Reiatsu at once that not only are they destroying everything in their path but they are influencing the human world as well " Rukia stated.

" Orihime , Ikkaku is hurt badly, can you heal him ? " Yumichika asked the busty ginger.

Suddenly Ururu comes down with the mod souls on a magic carpet carrying the injured bodies of Jinta and Renji who were injured badly in their fight with Itachi with Don Kanonji riding on the back looking around amazed he's flying.

" Renji ! " Rukia shouted as she rushes to grab him.

" I can't believe i'm flying ! " Don Kanonji said to the group.

" So Don Kanonji is a High Spec human as well ? " Rangiku asked them.

" I remember him, he once help Ichigo slay a normal Hollow, i was there where it all happened " Rukia answered.

" I see . Sadly he's no help against these powerhouses known as the Akatsuki " Rangiku replied.

" I know what you guys mean, my Cannonballs never failed me and yet they tanked it with ease " Don Kanonji said to the team.

" Those guys are monsters, the one Hitsugaya is fighting is on par with a Vasto Lorde with 5 hearts and each of them are hollow like monsters " Rangiku explained to Rukia.

" I fought a man who used explosive clay and have mouths within his hands " Rukia explained to the team.

" And the guy we fought was so powerful, he effortlessly tanked Renji's Bankai bare handed " Cloud stated.

" And that bad man hurt Jinta too ! " Ururu replied.

" These Akatsuki are much more powerful than even the Bounts " Nova said to the team.

" And their special powers make them tougher than most Arrancars too " Yumichika explained to the team.

" The damage being done to Karakura Town is beyond comparison ! " Rukia replied.

" Stand back guys, i'm going to heal them all at once " Orihime said to the group as she summons energy around her "_Gather Together _**Shun Shun Rikka**_ (盾舜六花__, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield) " _Orihime chanted as she gathers all her fairies back together.

" What are your orders ? " the fairies asked her.

" Tsubaki and Shun'ō , heal Ikkaku and treat that fatal stab to his diaphragm " Orihime answered as Tsubaki and Shun'ō go to heal Ikkaku.

" Lily , Hinagiku , heal Jinta of his shrapnel wounds " Orihime said to Lily.

" Okay ! " both of them replied as they go to tend to the badly wounded redhead superhuman child who has several metal pieces of his broken Muteki Tekkon lounged into his small and large intensities and right lung.

" Baigon, Ayame heal Izuru of the poison in his right leg and remove the cyst and infection in the leg " Orihime commanded the two.

" Right ! " both of them replied as he goes to heal the poison in Izuru's leg .

Orihime them tends to Renji who has the nastiest injuries . Renji is suffering from a compressed rib cage and broken arm and also has blood coming out of his forehead . Renji also has a massive horizontal slash across his pectorals cutting deep into his ribcage and a vertical cut on his right shoulder almost amputating Renji as the chop cut through the bone. Renji also has a ruptured stomach from Itachi's kick and fractures on his neck. Renji is barely breathing.

" Renji! Renji !" Rukia shouted as she holds onto her badly beaten lover.

" Don't worry , i'll heal him myself . It's a miracle he's even alive from all these injuries " Orihime said to Rukia.

" That just shows how more durable us Shinigmai are compared to an average human " Rukia replied as she watches Orihime heal Renji.

" Looks like you mastered **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) and can use it's power without the fairies " Rangiku said to Orihime.

" Yeah thanks to Unohana ! " Orihime replied.

Shinji, Hachigen and Love appear at the rooftop of the school to talk with them.

" Hows everything going here ? " Shinji asked the team.

" Fine, everyone is safe for now ! " Rukia answered.

" You see the level of destruction going on out there ? It's best we set up additional barriers around this place and have Hachigen and Love stand guard with me . You do not want to interfere at this point " Shinji stated.

" Tell me about it ! " Rangiku replied.

" Take that High Spec down with the rest of them, Donny boy, you go with the Bount sensors and make sure they're alright and act as the shield incase they come to take Ichigo's friends , protect those children " Shinji said to Don Kanoji .

" Right ! " Don Kanonji replied as he heads out downstairs with Kon " It's good seeing you again my #1 pupil "

" Same here Don Kanonji ! " Kon replied as they head downstairs .

" Ichigo , i wonder how you're doing out there ? " Orihime asked herself as she looks at a distance seeing explosions taking place.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuenchou district<strong>

1 mile east of the high school , Ichigo is running from the clay minions while Deidara is flying in the air.

" What's wrong Ichigo Kurosaki ? Is that Bankai only for running ? " Deidara asked Ichigo as Ichigo then stops.

" I wasn't running, i was luring you out so my friends don't get hurt " Ichigo answered.

" How noble, too bad that doesn't change shit ! " Deidara replied as Ichigo is surrounded by 50 misshapen creatures .

" Bring it on! These things are a joke to me ! " Ichigo stated as he charges in head first into the monsters.

Ichigo cuts down one of the clay minions with his Bankai which splits into another set of clones . The clay clones then come at Ichigo and try to explode but Ichigo moves out of the way dodging the 6 explosions.

" Not bad Kurosaki but let's see you dodge more of this clones " Deidara stated as he creates 500 exploding minions to charge at Ichigo at high-speed .

One of the creatures come to kick Ichigo but the orange haired Shinigmai dodges the counters with a kick to one of the clay minions, then punches the clay minions with an upward slash . Ichigo ducks down to avoid a punch and counters by stabbing one of the clay minions and firing a Getsuga Tenshō through them destroying one, and then dodges the other others attacks who are using club-like arms and try to attack blocks an kick aimed at his head and then sees another clay minion come at him with there are 3 clay minions after of them form a sword but Ichigo catches that one barehanded.

" **Kuro Tsukigata **( 黒月形 _Black crescent Moon _) " Ichigo swings his sword 360 degrees to create an barrier-like blast to deflect all the creatures away only for the clay minions to divide into 1,000 " What the hell ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see all of them surround him.

" You see, cutting is useless against them, no matter how powerful your attacks are " Deidara answered.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he sees them surrounded by clones.

" You think that's bad, look around you ! " Deidara replied as he has thousands of clay spiders and clay birds around Ichigo.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked Deidara.

" Let's see you dodge this **Art is an Explosion **" Deidara shouted.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as the explosion creates a massive 1,700 foot radius explosion leveling 150 buildings around the neighborhood producing 84.4 Tons of TNT explosive force.

" What a disappointment, i thought you would put up a better fight than that Kurosaki " Deidara said to Ichigo in the smoke cloud.

" Sorry, am i too slow for you ? " Ichigo said to Deidara appearing behind Deidara .

" What the hell ? " Deidara asked sweating to see Ichigo behind him revealing that the 168 foot diameter, 27 foot deep crater is empty.

" Then allow me to speed things up for you ! " Ichigo answered as he goes to cut Deidara's head off .

" Damn it, i barely have the time to react ! " Deidara stated to himself as he barely dodges Ichigo's sword swing by an inch by leaping 300 feet high .

Ichigo comes up close to Deidara with his high-speed moment.

" You're good at running away ! " Ichigo stated taunting Deidara as he appears in front of Deidara .

" I'm not running, i'm trying to keep my distance ! " Deidara replied as he throws a clay bomb into the ground blinding Ichigo and giving him time to escape Ichigo's reach and then lands on 300 feet away.

" Coward come back here ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to see from the smoke.

" Ha, typical meathead, you really are inexperienced. It's about winning at all cost Kurosaki " Deidara replied as he takes out more clay and shapes them into a barrage of large clay birds.

Meanwhile Tobi is watching the battle from a distance.

" It seems Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai is very fast , his power isn't as high as it was in the Shinobi world. Then again Naruto's Rasenshuriken surely did alot of damage to the kid and now he's fighting Deidara at just half his Bankai's original power . This kid is impressive, even with a diminished amount of power, he's still strong enough to be on the level of a Captain " Madara said to himself before switching back to his Tobi persona .

Back at the battlezone, Ichigo dodges a large claybrid blast from Deidara with ease then dodges another one. Deidara sends out 50 clay birds at Ichigo that home on to Ichigo.

" **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 after images of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH).

" What the hell ? My bombs aren't even keeping up with him, worse yet he's moving so fast that i can't even keep up with him" Deidara asked himself getting nervous from seeing so many afterimages .

" What's wrong ? Can't follow me ? Am i too slow for you ? I can't still go a bit faster " Ichigo arrogantly taunted as he moves around Deidara while his clay clones struggle to keep up.

" Don't push your luck ! " Deidara replied shouting at Ichigo as he creates more claybrids to try hitting Ichigo causing 6 explosions and Ichigo jumps into the air .

" Hah, you missed me ! " Ichigo stated only to see hundreds of clay birds and clay spiders jumping up to attack Ichigo.

" I got you now Ichigo Kurosaki ! " Deidara taunted as all the bombs head towards Ichigo "** Katsu** " Deidara chanted as the explosion happens causing a 500 foot radius explosion.

" Those bombs have gotten faster ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" I adjusted my C-1 to follow your movements Ichigo, not even you can escape it " Deidara explained to Ichigo as all the clay minions then forge around Ichigo as all the clay clones all form into hundreds of clay tendrils .

" What the hell ? " Ichigo shouted as he's covered with clay by the tendrils.

" I got you now ! " Deidara laughed at Ichigo as he goes to do his handseals.

" That won't work ! " Ichigo replied as he uses a series of fast slashes to cut up all the clay around his body and disappears in front of Deidara's eyes.

" Where did he go ? " Deidara asked himself losing focus of his speed only to see Ichigo behind him.

" This is for attacking my town ! **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which cuts Deidara in half.

" SHIT ! " Deidara shouted as he's split in half from head to toe vertically.

" Deidara senpai ! " Tobi shouted as he sees a 1/4 mile long , 30 feet deep into the rock and 5 feet wide fissure going through the entire southern half of the Gakuenchou district cutting through 20 buildings cutting each building in half.

" That takes care of him ! " Ichigo said to Tobi as he holds his blade over his shoulder.

" DEIDARA SENPAI ! " Tobi cried as he holds on to his friend " He was a good man Look what you did to him " Tobi shouted as he throws the body at him which is revealed to be a clone .

" What the hell ? " Ichigo shouted only to see Deidara flying 1,000 feet above him.

" You feel for it, Tobi it's best you run ! " Deidara warned his partner .

" You think i can't outrun that ? " Ichigo asked only to sink into the ground and he 's stuck in the ground.

" Good job digging that hole in the ground for that idiot to fall into " Deidara said to Tobi.

" You're welcome, he fell for it Deidara senpai ! " Tobi replied.

" You assholes ! Damn you ! " Ichigo shouted.

" This **Jibaku Bunshin**(自爆分身_Self-Destructing Clone_) is going to be huge hmmmm. **Art is an Explosion **" Deidara shouted as the clone creates a massive 1,500 foot radius explosion.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Ichigo used his Reiatsu to reduce the damage from the blast as he stands within a 208 foot diameter, 57 foot deep crater producing 168.8 Tons of TNT . Ichigo is surrounded by a blue Reiatsu wave he used to shield himself from the blast while holding his blade with both hands.

" I see , you blocked with Reiatsu. I have to say, you're tougher than i thought , this should be fun " Deidara said to Ichigo.

" Bastards, you're going to pay for what you did here to my city! " Ichigo replied.

" You know what ? Let's raise the stakes Ichigo Kurosaki, Tobi go find the generator of Reiteki Hogosaegi and blow it up. I want to have a few human targets to practice on " Deidara said to Tobi.

" Right Deidara senpai ! " Tobi replied as he rushes out of the area.

" You bastards , come back here ! " Ichigo shouted as he chases after Tobi.

" Meanwhile i'll be stopping by your house to pay your family a visit , they're still here somehow which is a good thing " Deidara explained to Ichigo ? "

" Coward, what are they still doing here ? " Ichigo shouted.

" It's your choice, your family or this town! " Deidara said to Ichigo as he heads to the Kurosaki Clinic.

" DAMN YOU ! " Ichigo replied shouting at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th Division barracks<strong>

Mayuri manages to kill of the Zetsu clones.

" Looks like the lab has been cleared up " Mayuri said to Nemu while transforming his Shikai back to his sealed Zanpakutō and put's it back in his sheathe.

" Captain, it seems all the Shinobi attacking the lab where the same person that Kisuke's team killed off " Nemu explained to Mayuri as they look at the face of the Shinobi.

" I see, the enemy must of faked his death and used a time-delayed jutsu to create clones of himself that remained virtually undetectable by standard sensory techniques and even advanced tracking machines " Mayuri stated.

" Shall we activate the Senkaimon ? " Nemu asked Mayuri.

" Of course you idiot, we must get the Substitute Shinigmai and Inoue to the Soul Society and backup to the area " Mayuri answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Senkaimon Gate<strong>

Ukitake and the Kidō team wait at the gate with Kenpachi and Byakuya already mobilized to escort Orihime back safely and take over any fighting for Ichigo.

" Good, we've stabilized the dimensional passageway so it can transport humans like Inoue safely back to the Soul Society " Ukitake said to the group.

" I see, let's get to the fighting already ! " Kenpachi stated impatiently seeking combat .

" Your job is to first stay within the Dangai for a while and wait until Inoue comes back to the Soul Society , two unseated officers would go into the heavily guarded safezone within Karakura High School and retrieve Orihime, once they are within the Dangai , you two must ensure nothing happens to her " Ukitake explained to them.

" I heard there's some powerful enemies to cut down ! " Kenpachi replied.

" We must do our duty ! " Byakuya said to Kenpachi.

" Whatever, just don't get my in way ! " Kenpachi stated.

" Same here savage ! " Byakuya replied with two unseated officers rushing in first .

" Kenpachi and Byakuya would be a good security team backup. Those two are among the strongest and most experience Captains in the new generation, they would be well prepared to fight any threat trying to kidnap Orihime while she's traveling in the Dangai where she would be the most vulnerable " Ukitake said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

Hanataro and his unit has assembled in Unohana's barracks

" We have assembled here Captain Unohana " Hanataro said to Unohana as 50 members of the squad are ready to heal the patients.

" Good Job Hanataro ! " Unohana replied .

Suddenly Yamamoto walks into the room to talk with Unohana.

" Cancel the mission ! " Yamamoto said to Unohana.

" But Captain Commander, what about the injured ? " Unohana asked .

" This is too dangerous for them, once the 12th division took over again, we got reports they are two enemies with a power level over** 1,000,000 RYK **" Yamamoto explained to Unohana.

" I see, everyone stand down , i plan to go myself this time . I'll teach the Shinobi something about trampling with the lives of innocent people" Unohana replied with a smile as she draws out her Nodachi shaped Zanpakutō.

" Captain Unohana drew out her blade ! She's mad and her Reiatsu is flaring so violently even with a calm look on her face, i have a feeling the Shinobi are in serious trouble to have to deal with Unohana " Isane said to herself looking at Unohana's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakasaswe district<strong>

Kukaku and Sasori are clashing attacks with each other within the flooded district 1 mile west of the massive flood waters caused by Kisame with 2 feet of water within the district.

" **Senpen Banka** (旋遍万花, _Enveloping Whirl of Myriad Flowers_) " Kukaku chanted as she throws a number of shakudama at her opponent.

" You think those puny fireworks are going to hurt me ? " Sasori asked Kukaku only to see Kukaku behind him .

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Kukaku chanted as she creates a massive 300 foot radius explosion leveling 10 buildings within the area Sasori however was able to block the attack with ease .

" That attack isn't going to work ! " Sasori stated as he stands unfazed.

" How did you block that but not my punch earlier ? " Kukaku asked him.

" Because that old puppet isn't durable enough, not as durable as my body " Sasori answered as he takes out his katana and goes to cut Kukaku but the bust raven haired Shinigmai uses her Katana shaped Zanpakutō to clash with Sasori's katana .

" That makes no sense , why make armor weaker than your body ? " Kukaku asked Sasori.

" It's to act as decoy for an ambush and protect me from weak attacks " Sasori answered as he goes to slash Kukaku but the busty haired raven Shinigmai dodges the blow.

" **Sōshūjin** (操襲刃 _Manipulating Attack Blades_) " Sasori chanted as he summons 100 flying Kunai being held in the air with his Chakra. They all come flying at Kukaku . Kukaku uses Shunpo to dodge the blades but the blades go back to her from behind .

" That won't work ! " Kukaku replied as she dodges another series of kunai only to see the blades surrounding her in all directions.

" There's no escaping now ! " Sasori stated as the blades come towards Kukaku.

" **Kakaku Shahō Niban: Kagizaki** (花鶴射法二倍･拘咲, _Crane Flower Archery Twofold Style: Wrestling Bloom_) " Kukaku chanted as she creates a series of fireworks blinding Sasori.

" Damn it , i can't see ! " Sasori said to himself as he then sees Kukaku behind him with a shoulder mounted cannon .

" **Kakaku Hō** **: Reisenkō**(花鶴砲, 霊穿孔 _Flower Crane Cannon, Spirit Piercer_) " Kukaku chanted as she fires a small Reishūkaku at Sasori which Sasori barely evades as the core explodes leveling everything within a 300 foot radius leveling 10 buildings a half a mile west of Sasori leaving behind a 30 foot diameter and 10 foot deep crater.

" What the hell was that ? " Sasori asked Kukaku.

" This is known as the **Kakaku Hō** **: Reisenkō**(花鶴砲, 霊穿孔 _Flower Crane Cannon, Spirit Piercer_). It's a portable **Kakaku Hō** (花鶴砲, _Flower Crane Cannon_) that fires deadly**Reishūkaku** (霊集核, _Spirit-Gathering Core) _which uses my Reiryoku in order to generate and maintain a spherical shell of energy capable of piercing all Reiatsu or in your case, Chakra barriers and defenses. It can even pierce the Hierro of an Arrancar . Only a Captain class Shinigami in Bankai could negate the lethal power of the blast " Kukaku explained to Sasori as she loads up another round after using her energy to shape the charge with Reiatsu.

" I see , you have tools designed to fight and kill Shinobi and Arrancar ! " Sasori stated.

" Nah, it's just convenient these weapons could kill them . I run a fireworks shop with enough explosives to level a small country " Kukaku replied as she jumps in the air and fires 3 more shells at Sasori which create a series of explosions but after creating another 30 foot diameter crater and 100 foot deep crater. Sasori emerges with a barrier around him.

" **Kikō Junbū** (機光盾封 _Mechanic Light Shield Seal_) " Sasori chanted as he surrounds himself with a barrier.

" Impossible, how did you withstand that blast ? " Kukaku asked Sasori.

" That was impressive Kukaku however that isn't enough to beat me " Sasori answered as he uses a scroll to take out a scroll of paper bombs with kunai.

" This isn't good ! " Kukaku said to herself as she drops the canon and goes to dodge the attacks.

" **Sōshūjin Burasuto**(操襲刃 爆風_Manipulating Attack Blades Blast_) " Sasori chanted as he uses Chakra threads to throw exploding kunai at Kukaku who barely dodges the attacks. Kukaku then pulls out a Reishūkaku .

" **Reishūkaku** (霊集核, _Spirit-Gathering Core_) " Kukaku chanted as she causes the core to explode which forces Sasori to dodge the attack.

" Do you think that attack was enough to kill me ? " Sasori asked Kukaku as he leaps 300 feet in the air only to see Kukaku above him with her fist charged up .

" **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear ) " _Kukaku chanted as she punches Sasori in the face and creates a 300 foot radius explosion in the air. The smoke clears up to reveal she hit a substitution log and Sasori lands on the ground.

" Not bad, you almost had me with that punch. You're everything your brother described you to be " Sasori said to Kukaku.

" What do you know about my brother ? " Kukaku asked Sasori.

" It's like i said, he now works with Lord Aizen " Sasori answered as he blocks a sword slash from Kukaku.

" That's impossible, he died 40 years ago ! " Kukaku stated as she avoids a slash from Sasori.

" Think of it Kukaku, 40 years is plenty of time for a reincarnated soul. Us Shinobi while powerful enough to fight you Shinigmai and Hollows are still limited to a normal humans lifespan " Sasori explained to Kukaku.

" But you guys are from a different world, how is it possible a human soul could even be reborn there much less have the memories of it's past life ? " Kukaku questioned the red-haired Shinobi.

" You seriously have to ask that ? Have you seen what we're capable of doing ? We resurrected Grand Fisher from the dead and even broke Shrieker from hell and radically increased their powers. Nothing is off-limits to us Shinobi , especially with Sosuke Aizen processing the Hōgyoku now " Sasori replied as he gets his distance from Kukaku.

" You bastards, what did you do to my brother ? " Kukaku shouted.

" We didn't do anything, it's more like what Lord Aizen did 40 years ago " Sasori replied.

" What are you talking about ? " Kukaku asked him.

" Did you think him being processed by a hollow was a coincidence ? The hollow Metastacia was created by Lord Aizen to test the limits of his powers with the Hōgyoku he made base on Kisuke's version. When Kaien, processed by Metastacia was killed in this world, Aizen purposely manipulated the reincarnation of his soul and now he's among our ranks in the Akatsuki and Espada " Sasori stated only to get a cut on his check .

" YOU BASTARDS! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE ! Using my brother as a plaything, you Shinobi and Arrancar have no honor and i'm about to avenge my brother big time " Kukaku shouted as she releases energy from her Zanpakutō.

" What the hell are you doing ? " Sasori asked her.

" Ever since the day Kaien died, i vowed to never follow the path of the Shinigmai again. I was once an 8th seat within squad 11 then was 4th seat in squad 9 but after my brother died, i left the Gotei 13 and basically moved out the Rukongai to avoid being thrown in the Maggots Nest. As of a result, the Shiba clan lost status as none of us wanted to serve the Gotei 13! Now i know who to blame for the years of misery i went through, it's time i make an example of you and show what happens when you fuck with the Shiba Family ! **Smash Raimeihamā** (雷鳴ハマー_Thunderclap Hammer_ ) " Kukaku shouted as she releases a yellow Reiatsu that engulfs everything within a 300 foot radius in lightning .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Yoruichi senses Kukaku's spiritual power rising .

" Kukaku, her power is rising fast . Could she be releasing her Shikai ? " Yoruichi thinks to herself as she sees the lightning aura from a distance only to see Kisame coming at her .

" Don't just stand around there, one misstep and your pretty little head would be rolling beneath my feet " Kisame said to Yoruichi.

" Don't get arrogant, even distracted ,your attacks are too slow and straightforward to hit me " Yoruichi stated.

" Look who's talking, i'm holding back to make this fight more fun ! " Kisame replied.

" Same here fish face ! " Yoruichi responded as they resume their fight.

" Me and Itachi need to hold back so we don't end up killing our teammates...Well Hidan would be okay and Kakuzu could hold out with his 5 hearts. Still we don't want our targets dying unnecessary. Unless Yoruichi and Kisuke use Bankai , i won't go past 30% power " Kisame said to himself as he fights Yoruichi .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Ruins of Kisuke's shop<strong>

Itachi and Kisuke clash swords with each other with Kisuke in Shikai while Itachi is using his Sharingan and ANBU katana.

" Is that Kukaku using her Shikai ? " Kisuke asked himself as he senses her Reiatsu but is then almost hit by Itachi.

" You're letting yourself get distracted Kisuke ! " Itachi said to the former Captain of Squad 12 as he comes at him with a stab but Kisuke blocks the blow.

" Jeez man, can't i have a bit of thinking time without you trying to kill me ? " Kisuke sarcastically asked Itachi.

" I wouldn't take the Akatsuki lightly if i were you " Itachi answered as he comes at Kisuke with a right roundhouse kick but Kisuke blocks with his Shikai.

" Someone lacks a sense of humor " Kisuke stated as he uses a one hand sword lunge but Itachi dodges the hit.

" It's not necessary when it comes to being a Shinobi ! " Itachi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura <strong>**High School**

Rukia and the others sense an intense Reiatsu from a far distance.

" What is that huge Reiatsu ? It's almost at the level of a Captain " Rukia asked the team.

" That Reiatsu is around **15,000 RYK** " Rangiku answered.

" Who is producing that much Reiatsu ? It's on the same level as my Bankai " Renji asked them.

" It must be Kukaku Shiba's Shikai " Shinji answered.

" Wait, Kukaku has a Shikai ? " Rukia asked him.

" Of course she does, she's after all the former 4th seat of squad 9 ! " Shinji replied.

" I thought she was a very tough chick, still how does she have so much spiritual power ? " Renji questioned the bucktooth former Captain.

" It's because she trained hard to try surpassing her brother and had a friendly rivalry with each other but they cared about each other. Kukaku was the oldest sibling of the family being nearly 320 years old while Ganju is now 160 and if Kaien were alive, he'll be 300 years old " Shinji explained to the team

" Wait, Ganju's only 160 ? He looks much older ...in a bad way " Rukia stated.

" Tell us more about Kukaku Shiba ? " Renji asked Shinji.

" Very well then ! " Shinji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakasaswe district<strong>

Kukaku comes out of the cloud with a giant black hammer with the Kanji of Lightning at one end and spikes around the head of the hammer. The handle is 11 feet long, twice the length and height of Kukaku while the hammer-head is 2 feet in diameter and 6 feet long.

" So that's your powerful weapon ? " Sasori asked Kukaku .

" Yep that's right , let's give this baby a spin " Kukaku answered as she swings her massive hammer which generates enough force to blow up a nearby 5 story building with ease with the force of the swing just 100 feet away. Sasori is forced to dodge the attack jumping into the air avoiding her attack. Kukaku uses Shunpo to appear behind Sasori and goes to swing the hammer with her left prosthetic arm.

" She's fast !" Sasori said to himself as he tires to block with his katana but the force of the hammer breaks the katana with ease.

" I forgot to mention that **Raimeihamā** (雷鳴ハマー_Thunderclap Hammer_ ) has the power to rip through defense combining my raw strength and the weight of the hammer as well as the spikes and lightning around the massive weapon. Blocking is useless " Kukaku explained to Sasori.

" Damn , this woman is no joke ! " Sasori said to himself as he sees Kukaku doing her stance.

" Ordinarily, it goes against my pride to use your techniques brother but to avenge your death, i don't care about my ego right now " Kukaku said to herself as she uses one wrist as the center of rotation to enhance the strength of her strikes.

Kukaku comes at Sasori with her lightning charged hammer using one wrist as the center of rotation while using constantly flowing lightning with every arc and swing and each crushing blow creates large shockwaves that level anything it hits . Sasori dodges Kukaku's blows with her massive hammer.

" She's using Kaien's stance , while not as fast or fluid as Kaien her raw power with that hammer is impressive no less. She can wield that monstrous hammer with one hand and still move pretty fast with it . Still Kaien never told me about those abilities of hers, she must of gained this extra power after he died. Regardless she'll make a great collection to my puppet collection " Sasori said to himself.

Kukaku uses both hands to create an upward swing that emits a lightning wave which Sasori barely dodges only to see Kukaku jumping up and goes to hit Sasori but the puppetmaster dodges the blows as the blow levels everything within a 300 foot radius.

" Quit running coward ! " Kukaku shouted as Sasori as she chases after the puppetmaster.

Kukaku swing around her hammer creating shockwaves around her as she leaps into the air again and goes to smash Sasori but the puppetmaster dodges the attack. Sasori evade another strike from Kukaku as she charges right at him and smashes the ground with Sasori barely escaping.

" That attack is strong, this woman is scary. Still i'm fine as long as i stay away from her attacks , after all she doesn't have the range to hit me from a ..." Sasori said to himself only to see Kukaku charged up a strike.

" What you saw was a practice swing, here's the real deal " Kukaku shouted as she moves her hammer with lightning " **Tengoku Sandāsuto** (天国サンダースト_Heaven Thunder Strike_ ) " Kukaku shouted as she swings her hammer downward and creates a lightning fissure which almost hits Sasori and creates a massive 500 foot radius explosion leveling 15 buildings and forcing the Akatsuki to dodge the blast.

Sasori stands at the other side of a 75 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater staring down at Kukaku from the west end of the crater with Kukaku producing 39 Tons of TNT.

" Not bad, you're more powerful than i thought ! " Sasori said to Kukaku.

" Thanks but i'm only getting started ! " Kukaku replied.

" Your Unique upper body stance...Spear techniques reminiscent of a dance using one wrist as the center of rotation while using constantly flowing lightning with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large shockwaves, i can tell you based your Shikai on the likeness of Kaien Shiba " Sasori said to Kukaku commenting on her fighting style.

" How do you know about my brothers fighting style ? " Kukaku asked him.

" Me and his human reincarnation spar with each other all the time . Me and him share so much in common it's almost sickening, just picture how much stronger your brother has become now that he has the powers of a hollow ,Shinigami and Shinobi. It was thanks to him and my skills that we were able to forge this puppet together " Sasori said to Kukaku as he pulls out a scroll from underneath his robe.

" What the hell are you talking about ? " Kukaku shouted.

" If you think this is over, you have another thing coming. I been toying with you so far , it's time i show you something special " Sasori answered as he pulls out a scroll reading 3.

" 3 ? " Kukaku asked with a stumped look on his face.

" This one was the hardest to get but this is what makes it my ultimate weapon, i have your brother to thank for this one " Sasori stated as his body glows with light purple Chakra round the scroll and his puppet.

" What is that? " Kukaku asked.

" This is **Sandaime Kazekage Ningyō **_(_三代目風影,人形_Third Kazekage Puppet)" _Sasori stated.

" **Sandaime Kazekage Ningyō **? " Kukaku asked with confusion .

" That's right this here is the body of the 3rd Kazekage . It's all thanks to my poisons, my poisons are the strongest in the history of the Shinobi world. It kills anything regardless of how powerful they are, combine it with my puppet techniques, i was able to outwit and eventually outlast the Third Kazekage. It was no easy battle for me as i myself nearly died however i not only killed him but maintain his powers as well, all thanks to your brother " Sasori explained to Kukaku as he has his puppet come at the fireworks dealer with retractable blades in the formation of a claw on the right arm.

" Damn it , he's fast . And the fact he killed a Kage of all people, this guy is going to be a serious problem " Kukaku said to herself as she blocks the attack using both hands on her Shikai but is pushed back 20 feet but regains her balance.

" I should warn you, one hit of my special poison and your dead. This dosage of poison kills by turning one's Chakra or in you case Reiatsu into a destructive claysit destroying every organ in your body, if even a small amount is introduced into the bloodstream, you will die within three days while also being painfully paralyzed for the duration. At this point you can be 100 times stronger than me and still die " Sasori explained to Kukaku gloating the deadly poison ability

" Why warn me? You just blew your secret ! " Kukaku asked the puppetmaster.

" Because i know there's no way you can evade my attacks, your weaker than me " Sasori laughed as he has his third Kazekage puppet come at Kukaku .

" This is bad ! " Kukaku said to herself as she prepares for a tough fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Highschool<strong>

Shinji is explaining Kukaku's backstory to everyone.

" Kukaku was trained and taught Kidō by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. At age 180 she graduated from the academy in top marks in Kidō but her strength was only average as well as Zanjutsu skill. She was then 20th seat of Squad 2 and was trained and taught by Yoruichi. Her mother Taki Shiba served alongside Lucas Shihōin, the father of Yoruichi before Yoruichi took over so the two had a close bond with each other since childhood " Shinji explained to the team.

" Close bond ? " Rukia asked.

" Kukaku's bisexual, she had an open gay relationship with Yoruichi for at least 20 years prior to her graduation and both Yoruichi and Kisuke had a threeway relationship with Kukaku at some point before Yoruichi fell in love with the current commander of the Onmitsukidō but enough of that..Kukaku trained herself to fight and defeat Kaien despite the fact Kaien was Lieutenant level and she wasn't. Kaien was striving to achieve Bankai and was rumored to have secretly achieved Bankai but wanted to master it before telling anyone and it's believed that he come close to mastering Bankai around the same time Kukaku achieved Shikai and wanted to duel to see who was the stronger sibling but the tragic death of Kaien made Kukaku fall into a great depression and she left the Gotei 13 " Shinji explained to the group.

" Still how did she get this strong ? " Renji asked Shinji.

" Kukaku trained for 100 years to learn Shikai , she thought she could never achieve that power so to make up for her inability to use Shikai, she psychically trained her body and mind to make herself fight on the level of a Vice Captain. Even without Shikai, she gave her brother a good fight but could never beat him in battle . Her power increased greatly since she learned it but she's very rusty , i doubt she could hold out that long " Shinji explained to the group.

" Allow me to help out ! " Chad said the group.

" Same here ! " Renji replied as he gets back up from being healed up.

" Yeah, the opponent Kukaku is fighting is Captain class, Kukaku at most could only hold her own for a while. I doubt even someone as tough as her could win against the likes of the Akatsuki " Shinji stated.

" It's not just that , the foe i fought has a lethal poison that can kill even Kages . If it hits any of you guys , you're all dead , she can't fight him herself " Izuru said to team as he stands up with a needle in his hand with several needles.

" Where are you going ? " Rangiku asked him.

" To aid the team ! " Izuru answered.

" What ? Izuru , you're not Captain class , you wouldn't stand a chance " Rangiku stated.

" Thanks to Orihime treating my wounds, i was able to collect a sample of her Reiatsu within my blood containing some of her energy. I have enough for at 5 people " Izuru explained to the group.

" Then let me come along ! " Momo stated.

" Fine, we can use your Kidō skills ! " Izuru replied.

" So there's no room for me ? " Rangiku asked.

" I don't have enough for you ! " Izuru answered.

" Get back safely okay Izuru ! " Rangiku stated as she hugs her lover.

" Okay Rangiku ! Maybe you should help your Captain ! " Izuru responded.

" Nah, Htisugaya's foe is too strong for me or any of us here ! " Rangiku replied.

" I see what you mean, Kukaku's foe is around **15,000 RYK**. The foe Hitsugaya is fighting is far stronger than that " Izuru stated looking at his foe.

" It's best we stay here and keep guard of the High Specs and Inoue " Rangiku replied.

" Orihime, thanks for helping me with the antidote and healing my leg " Izuru said to the ginger.

" You're welcome ! " Orihime replied as she heals Ikkaku of his fatal wound with Yumichika at his side.

" Ikkaku you're alive ! " Yumichika said to Ikkaku as he hugs his best friend.

" That was too close for comfort , had not for Orihime's healing abilities i would be dead " Ikkaku stated.

" Had not for your bravery, Mizuho's soul would of been destroyed by shinobi chakra and thus unable to go to the Soul Society " Yumichika explained to Ikkaku.

" Good thing for that, i couldn't live with myself if i can't protect an innocent life " Ikkaku replied.

" So are you going back to the battlefield ? " Yumichika asked Ikkaku.

" Nah, i'm done for the day . It's bad enough Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku know my secret , i don't need anyone else knowing. Besides it takes awhile to reactivate Bankai and given all these Reiatsu's are Captain level or higher, i'll just end up dying or getting in the way " Ikkaku explained to Yumichika.

" That's very mature of you to say ! " Yumichika replied.

Meanwhile Jinta is fully healed of his wounds and his club was restored .

" Boy, that was too close for comfort ! " Jinta said to Ururu.

" Jinta ! " Ururu cheerfully stated as she hugs Jinta.

" Thanks Inoue ! " Jinta said to Orihime.

" Your welcome ,it was nothing really ! " Orihime replied with modesty.

" You're a real lifesaver Orihime ! " Rinrin stated.

" God knows where everyone would be without you ! " Cloud stated.

" Yeah Orihime, had not for you intervening, i would be dead from that terrorist bomber " Rukia stated.

" Not to mention the time she saved me from that lunatic hollowfied Shinobi " Rangiku said to the team thinking back to Anko's curse mark rampage.

" And you healed all of us back at the Battle of Konoha " Yumichika said to Orihime.

" Ichigo was right all along, i'm really not a burden after all " Orihime thinks to herself as she blushes thinking about Ichigo.

Suddenly the Senkaimon opens up to see two unseated officers coming alongside Orihime .

" Looks like the backup has arrived ! " Shinji said to the group.

" Byakuya and Kenpachi are waiting for Orihime within the Dangai, we need her to come to the Soul Society " one of unseated officers said to Shinji.

" Okay Orihime , you know what to do ? " Shniji asked her.

" I'll be waiting for Ichigo in the Soul Society " Orihime answered.

" You been a great help to all of us , take care " Rukia said to Orihime as she hugs Orihime.

" Bye guys, i'll see you all later. Take care you guys and don't die ! " Orihime replied as she goes to the Senkaimon with the unseated officers.

" With Kenpachi and Byakuya at the Dangai, there's no room for ambushes . Even if the enemy is an Espada, he'll have a very difficult time fighting just one of them let alone both of them and even if he's stronger than them, they should hold them off for a while so Orihime can make her way back to the Soul Society and with Unohana coming into Karakura Town to replace Orihime as a healer , shall the enemy prove too tough for Kenpachi and Byakuya must contend with the all-powerful Unohana and if he has any friends with him, Me and Love would jump in. There's no way the enemy has a chance taking Orihime while in the Dangai " Shinji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yumisawa Children's Park<strong>

Ryūken and Uryū casually walks around the ruins of the park destroyed by Uryū's Sprenger which left behind a square-shaped crater . Ryūken and Uryū jump into the pt where Ryūken then goes to deactivate his Gritz he trapped Hidan in and Hidan comes out pissed off.

" YOU MOTHERFUCKER ! How dare you trap me within the damn fucking seal ? I'm going to kill you and your son " Hidan shouted as he hops on the circle.

" Shit ! He's on the circle , do something dad or i'm dead " Uryū shouted.

" Hahahahaha! can you shoot me without killing your son ? Also long as i'm here, you can't... " Hidan shouted only to get shot through the heart.

" Uryū, do you remember what Orihime's powers are ? " Ryūken asked Uryū.

" Of course . Orihime's Sōten Kisshun rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred " Uryū answered.

" The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. Because of her abilities, you're no longer under his curse " Ryūken explained to Uryū.

" Impossible, why won't that dumb fucking Quincy die ? " Hidan shouted as he stabs himself in the heart multiple times with his pike on his circle.

" I see, you think you still have control of my sons body ? It was thanks to that girl you were hired to kidnap my son is cured of your curse Jutsu. Orihime's are far more powerful than Jashin as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that your God Jashin has decided " Ryūken calmly stated.

" MOTHERFUCKER! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY CEREMONY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT SHIT HEADED ATHEIST GINGER BITCH FOR MOCKING JASHIN ! " Hdian shouted with intense fury as he charges at Ryūken.

" Ryūken look out ! " Uryū shouted as Ryūken stands there unfazed by Hidan's wild slashes as the white-haired Shinobi moves 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) but Ryuken uses his bow on his right hand to block Hidan's two-handed slash with his scythe.

" Is that all you got ? " Ryūken said to Hidan .

" What ? How are you blocking that attack with that small bow ? " Hidan asked Ryūken as he struggles to cut through the bow pressing down with all his power but Ryuken stands there unfazed.

" It's because that attack was sloppy ! " Ryūken answered as he fires another bow nonchalantly hitting Hidan in the face pushing him back 50 feet.

" Incredible, Ryūken blocked that high-speed attack with ease. The speed that Shinobi was moving in, he was moving as fast as Ichigo in his Bankai state. Just how powerful are you dad ? " Uryū said to himself.

" Damn you ! Don't get so cocky ! **Souru Hanto**_(_ソウルハント_Soul Hunt) " _Hidan shouted as he launches a series of 79 powerful slashes in seconds but Ryūken easily blocks each hit with his bow.

" Incredible, he blocked all those hits with just his bow , he's strong " Uryū said to himself as he watched Ryūken stand there while Hidan struggles tom fight.

" Are you finished ? I have to teach my son how to fight " Ryūken asked Hidan as he kicks Hidan 300 feet high out of the crater and then jumps up to attack him while Hidan is down.

" Incredible , my father is PWNing that immortal ! " Uryū said to himself as he sees his father attack.

" **Klavier** (_German for Piano_) " Ryūken chanted as he fires a multitude of 1,201 arrows per second one-handed and at rapid speed with all of them hitting Hidan.

" ARRRGH! That hurts ! " Hidan shouted as he's turned into a pincushion.

" Now that i'm warmed up , let's get busy " Ryūken said to Hidan as Uryū gets back up from the crater.

" What are you doing ? " Uryū asked his father.

" Stand back and watch and learn ! " Ryūken answered as Hidan charges at Ryuken.

" Die ! " Hidan shouted as he charges at Ryūken with his scythe but he misses and Ryuken appears behind him tipping his glasses.

" You're too slow, that pathetic copy of the Quincy Hirenkyaku can never compare to the real deal " Ryūken stated calmly as he shoots Hidan in the neck.

" ARRGH! Motherfucker ! " Hidan shouted as he takes the arrow to his neck.

" Watch and learn Uryu, this technique i'm going to use is called **Streuschuss** ( _Greman for Scatter Shot_ ) " Ryūken said to his son as he fires a shotgun-like pattern of arrows that hit Hidan up close causing the immortal to get hurt.

" Awesome ! I didn't think you can scatter arrows like that " Uryū stated.

" Well of course you didn't, i just taught it to you son. That attack is good against close range targets who come to close to attacking you and trades accuracy with stopping power " Ryūken explained to Uryū as Hidan gets back up to attack Ryūken from behind.

" Try dodging me this close you bitch ! " Hidan yelled at Ryūken as he goes to cut the middle-aged Quincy.

" Please ! " Ryūken calmly replied as he kicks Hidan then uses Hirenkyaku to elbow Hidan from behind knocking him down.

" ARRGH ! " Hidan shouted as he struggles to get back up.

" Don't interfere with my teaching session . As a punching bag, you should just stay there and take the hits " Ryūken calmly taunted Hidan.

" You bastard! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING PUNCHING BAG ! " Hidan replied as he gets back up and goes to attack Ryūken.

" You're going to be a stubborn target to kill ! " Ryūken said to Hidan as they resume their fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Remains of the Sukari Building<strong>

Ichigo chases Tobi with his Bankai while Tobi comically runs for his life as they arrive at the location of the backup Reiteki Hogosaegi machine within the remains of the Sukari Building which is 3.5 miles south of Karakura High School and they begin their fight there.

" Deidara Senpai..Somebody,anybody HELP ! " Tobi shouted as he runs from Ichigo.

" You're not destroying that machine ! " Ichigo shouted as he pursues Tobi while Tobi is holding 5 Paper Bomb balls.

" Shit , he's gaining on me ! " Tobi shouted as he's about to be caught by Ichigo.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo chanted as he fires a normal blue Getsuga at Tobi but the blast passes through him and almost destroys the machine " What the hell ? How did you dodge that ? " Ichigo shouted.

" Dodge what ? " Tobi asked Ichigo playing dumb.

" Don't play stupid with me ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings his Bankai sword at Tobi but Tobi easily dodges it.

" Easy, sharp objects can hurt people ! " Tobi stated.

" Don't take me as a joke **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH).

" Boy my head is spinning , there's so many of you guys ! " Tobi shouted confused from the clones as Ichigo goes to attack Tobi from behind.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙 _Sawing Black Moon Fang )_ " Ichigo shouted as he swings downward trying to cut Tobi in half but the blade passes through him " What the hell is this guy ? My attack hit him directly and it just passed through him like he's a hologram. It must be that Genjutsu i was warned about " Ichigo said to himself as his attack fails to cut Tobi.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Tobi said to the substitute Shinigmai .

" What the hell are you ? " Ichigo asked Tobi as he goes to cut Tobi but Tobi picks up a twig and blocks Ichigo's Bankai with a twig.

" **Ninja Art:Twig Poke ****Jutsu** " Tobi chanted as he hits Ichigo in the head with the twig but it only annoys him.

" What the hell ? He blocked Tensa Zangetsu so easily with the twig yet didn't injure me with it. He's toying with me " Ichigo said to himself as Tobi appears behind him.

" **Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu **" Tobi chanted as he goes underground and hits Ichigo from behind with a stick.

" Bastard ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to cut Tobi but he misses again . Ichigo attacks Tobi 10 more times with his Bankai but Tobi easily evades each strike and keeps hitting Ichigo with the stick.

" I win! ! " Tobi childishly shouted as he does a victory dance in front of Ichigo.

" Quit mocking me you little shit and fight me for real " Ichigo shouted as he goes to cut Tobi but Tobi disappears and reappears behind Ichigo even connected the strike .

" This is my special ! " Tobi said to Ichigo as he holds a paper bomb ball but then it drops out of his hand.

" What the hell ? Shit the generator ! " Ichigo shouted as he sees the bomb drop.

" YIKES ! I'm out of here ! " Tobi shouted as he runs away as cartoonishly as possible as the bomb denotes creating a massive explosion.

Ichigo then sees that he's protected by Tessai who used Danku to cancel out the explosion and created a special barrier around the generator.

" Tessai ! " Ichigo said to the bulky shopkeeper.

" Go after that manic with the clay birds, i'll handle this kid. Make sure he doesn't get to your family " Tessai said to the Substitute Shinigmai.

" Okay then ! " Ichigo replied as he heads to his neighborhood.

" Oh boy, hopefully you came to play with Tobi too " Tobi said to the black shopkeeper.

" Trust me, you don't want to play with me kid ! " Tessai replied as he flexes his muscles and then his shirt rips off .

" YIKES ! " Tobi shouted.

" Now prepare to pay for destroying the Urahara Shop " Tessai shouted with intense anger as he flexes his muscles showing off his ripping physique which would befitting to a professional wrestler or heavyweight boxer.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya District<strong>

Kisuke and Itachi clash attacks with each other. Itachi uses his right hand to aim the sword at Kisuke's face but the shopkeeper blocks the blow .

" Not bad, looks like i got quite the skilled assassin here " Kisuke said to Itachi as he parries more slashes from Itachi.

" As expected, you fight as well as your reputation precedes Kisuke Urahara " Itachi stated.

" Thank you, you're not half bad yourself. What's with those eyes of yours ? " Kisuke asked Itachi.

" It's called the **Sharingan** _(_写輪眼_Mirror Wheel Eye) _a **Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, **_(_瞳術血継限界_Eye Technique Bloodline Limit) " _Itachi answered.

" **Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai? **" Kisuke asked.

" It not only heightened my abilities but gains me the ability to see the flow of chakra and predict and follow movement " Itachi explained to Kisuke.

" I see, so that's the same Jutsu that Danzō used ! " Kisuke stated.

" Yep but he's not a full-blooded Uchiha like me. Allow me to show you the true power of the Sharingan " Itachi replied as he's about to use a Jutsu.

" I won't let you** Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_)" Kisuke chanted as he generates a yellow blast that widens itself along the length of his Shikai as a horizontal blast, of yellow energy towards Itachi .

"** Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_) " Itachi chanted last-minute firing his own blast canceling out Kisuke's blast.

" I see, that's the ability that can copy Kidō based attacks like Kakashi did against Hitsugaya " Kisuke said to Itachi.

" It seems someone has been doing their homework but then again, you're the most intellectually superior mind in this world ,being the creator of the Hōgyoku " Itachi stated.

" Thanks for the complement ! " Kisuke replied as he goes to attack Itachi.

" I got you know ! " Itachi said to Kisuke as her throws 6 Shuriken at Kisuke but the shopkeeper uses his Shikai to easily deflect them.

" That trick won't on me ! " Kisuke said to Itachi as he then sees the kunai coming back him. Kisuke manages to block all Shuriken with his sword and clashes with them creating a series of clone . Itachi then comes at Kisuke with a lunge but the shopkeeper grabs Itachi's hand and Itachi grabs his hand.

" Not bad Kisuke but let's see if you can block this " Itachi said to Kisuke as clone of Itachi appears above hat and clogs.

" He managed to use Ninjutsu even without using handseals " Kisuke said to himself as the Itachi clone throws 3 kunai at Kisuke . The former 12th division Captain dodges two of the kunai and the third one grazes his cheek, causing it to bleed a bit.

" This would prove to be interesting ! " Itachi said to Kisuke as he goes to slash Kisuke with his sword but hat and clogs blocks Itachi's sword attacks.

" I got you now ! " Kisuke said to Itachi as he leaps in the air and does a jump manages to hold back the slash that concaves the ground they are fighting by 20 feet and goes for a horizontal slash towards Itachi by Itachi uses Shunshin to escape the attack.

Kisuke goes up 300 feet in the air to attack Itachi but Itachi sends him flying with and powerful two-handed horizontal swing . Kisuke regains footing and pushes Itachi back with his own two-handed slash. Itachi goes to back at Kisuke but the shopkeeper uses multiple high-speed stabs at Itachi forcing the former ANBU Captain to evade the attack . Itachi uses Shunshin to launch a kick knocking Kisuke into a 10 story building 2,300 feet west from the shop.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_(_火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) _" Itachi chanted as he fires a powerful fireball at Kisuke .

" **Chikasumi no Tate**(血霞の盾,_Blood Mist Shield_) " Kisuke chanted as he summons his blood mist shield blocking the explosion and the explosion levels everything within a 2,000 foot radius. Itachi uses Shunshin to appear behind Kisuke.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** _(_火遁・鳳仙火の術_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu) " _Itachi chanted as he creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the avoids all the hits and counters with his own attack.

" **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke responded by firing his own barrage of energy bullets which collide with the fireballs . The smoke clears up to reveal that Itachi is setting up another Jutsu.

" Take this ! " Itachi chanted as he charges up a crimson red beam pointing his finger at Kisuke.

" What the hell? A Cero ? " Kisuke asked shocked to see a human fire a crimson Cero.

" Die ! " Itachi chanted as he fires a Cero from his right hand.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast which clashes with the Cero blast which then explode releasing a massive explosion leveling everything within a 1 mile radius destroying 4,000 buildings.

" How did you copy a Cero ? " Kisuke asked Itachi.

" It's simple, the Sharingan could copy any form of energy. The Sharingan's most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkei Genkai techniques as well as released Zanpakutō states and Resurrección . The user can memorize Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques " Itachi explained to Kisuke.

" Still it's a large leap copying a Cero of all things ! " Kisuke stated.

" That was just the demonstration of my abilities. To the one who mastered the Sharingan, a Cero is a standard blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. It's actually fairly simple to copy in comparison to Ninjutsu or Kidō . Still my Cero isn't as perfect as an Arrancars given i'm not a hollow and mines was just an mere imitation of a Cero and it's too taxing to use without mastery of it " Itachi explained to Kisuke.

" A human who could mimic a Cero ? This guy is serious business . I'll just have to stick by my Shikai and rely almost entirely on my Zanpakutō. He's going to be a tough customer . Still something seems off here. Cero's don't usually leave behind that much smoke and fire " Kisuke said to himself as he get's back to fighting Itachi.

" It seems everything is going to plan ,he fell for my Genjutsu. That Cero i fired was really just a fireball Jutsu i disguised as a Cero ,even capturing the sound effects and likeness of the Cero . It would perfect to stall him further until our mission is complete " Itachi said to himself as he prepares to fight Kisuke again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dangai Precipice World<strong>

Orihime runs across it with two male unseated officers from an unknown division to the Soul Society.

" You're our hero Orihime ! " said one of the unseated officers.

" I told you guys it was nothing ! " Orihime modestly replied.

" It was because of you, we survived the battle of Konoha and we kicked their asses " one of the unseated officer stated.

" I can't believe ,i'm actually of some use to people . Ichigo, please come to me later " Orihime said to herself as she happily thinks how far she's come.

" Is this your idea of a defense ? How pitiful , the Soul Society must be seriously undermanned to allow such weaklings to guard a valuable piece like you Inoue " Itachi said to the group as he appears from the shadows.

" Stay back Orihime, we'll handle this guy ! " one of the unseated officer said to Orihime.

" We'll handle him ! " another unseated officer replied.

" No, don't fight him ! " Orihime shouted as she tries to warn them.

" Only two guards, how pathetic ! " Itachi said to them as he easily cuts one in half and the other one in half as well.

" **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she use it to heal two people and bring them back to life.

" As expected, you have the power to bring back the dead " Itachi said to Orihime.

" You monster, are you the one who attacked my town ? " Orihime asked him.

" Yes, i was the one who ordered your city to get attacked just to lure you here by yourself " Itachi answered.

" You bastard , you murdered innocent people and hurt my friends . How can you guys be so cold ? " Orihime asked Itachi.

" It's business Orihime, now if you value the life you hold dear to you, you would be silent or else " Itachi answered.

" You don't scare me , i've gotten stronger . I know i can beat you guys if i try hard enough " Orihime stated.

" You think i would kill you off ? We need you the most. It's either come with us quietly or your friends die and we burn down the country you know as Japan and we'll take you by force " Itachi replied .

" Shut up! I'm done being bullied and picked on for being weak, i'll stop you right here and now so this nightmare will end " Orihime shouted as she goes to attack Itachi.

" Fine, come at me ! " Itachi stated as he stands there .

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** " Orihime chanted as she fires a red blast of Kidō at Itachi but Itachi doesn't even flinch .

" Come on ,is that all you got ? " Itachi asked her in a nonchalant tone.

" Hardly **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui** " Orihime chanted as she fires another blast of Reiatsu " **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Orihime chanted as she shoots a concentrated lightning bolt from her left index finger which blinds Itachi.

" That was really pathetic Orihime ! " Itachi said to the angry busty ginger as he sees her come at him.

" **Hone Burēdo Kobushi **(骨刃拳 _Bone Blade Fist_ ) " Orihime shouted as she channels chakra around her fists and then strikes at Itachi but he stops her in her tracks with one finger.

" Is that all ? " Itachi asked her as he uses his finger to easily push her back.

" Hardly ! " Orihime answered as she charges up her attack.

" What's this ? " Itachi asked Orihime.

" You need to die after everything you did to my friends and my town " Orihime replied as she charges up her energy with Tsubaki at the center charging up all her spiritual energy "**Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾,_Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) " Orihime shouted as she releases all her hate in a powerful energy beam of energy instead of a small bullet like shot with the same destructive power she used on Deidara .

" Useless ! " Itachi countered as he puts his hand in the way and easily disperses the blast and Tsubaki with it.

" Tsubaki ! " Orihime shouted .

" That attack you did there, it came a long way since you used in the Soul Society hasn't it. Deidara got his left arm burned crippled from the blast and it's kinda easy to see why . **35,000 RYK**, that's even stronger than that red-haired Vice Captain's Bankai however my RYK level right now is at **160,000 RYK**. You're attack was too weak, it didn't have enough hatred , you could of easily killed that worthless Arrancar you fought before with this upgrade and could of even damage his release state a small bit but my power is in a far higher league " Itachi explained to Orihime.

" Damn it, all this training. All this time i spent getting stronger and i'm still unable to protect myself. I''m doomed " Orihime said to herself.

" If you're done fool around ,it's time you come quietly. The gap in our power is like heaven and earth " Itachi stated to Orihime .

" That's my line **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui** " Byakuya replied as he appears behind Itachi and blasts him with Kidō .

" Take this ! " Kenpachi shouted as he goes to slash Itachi but Itachi grabs his sword barehanded.

" I see, it's you two of all people ! " Itachi said to Kenpachi and Byakuya who are looking at the powerful Akatsuki member.

" What's the deal with this guy ? He's holding back my sword strike barehanded " Kenpachi asked Byakuya.

" My Sōkatsui did no damage on him either, he's strong Kenpachi watch out " Byakuya answered.

" You think you can hold back my sword slash barehanded huh ? Try this one on for size " Kenpachi replied as he pours more Reiatsu into his blow and actually manages to lightly cut Itachi's palm pushing back the Akatsuki member.

" Not bad, that amount of strength is just what i expect from a Captain of your caliber " Itachi said to Kenpachi.

" Don't get arrogant Shinobi. There's nothing that i can't cut with my blade " Kenpachi replied as he holds the blade with his right hand.

" Orihime, get to the Seireitei quickly, we'll handle him " Byakuya said to Orihime.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she goes to run but she's stopped by an invisible force field .

" It's useless, as long as i'm alive , this barrier would prevent Orihime from entering the Soul Society or the World of the Living . You need to kill me first " Itachi calmly said to the duo.

" Very well , we'll arrange your funeral then ! " Byakuya calmly replied as he drops his sword into the ground " **Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi **"

" Let's get this party started ! " Kenpachi replied as he glows with yellow Reiatsu with a smile on his face.

" I see, i guess it's time to get serious ! " Itachi said to the duo as he draws out his ANBU sword " I hope my clone holds out long enough to pull this off "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

1 mile west from the Kurosaki Clinic , Ichigo catches up with Deidara and goes to confront Deidara whose on the ground.

" There you are ! " Ichigo said to Deidara as he sees the Akatsuki stand on a 3 story building .

" You're not too shabby Soul Reaper ! " Deidara said to Ichigo.

" I'm here to kick your ass , it's best you just give up. Your bombs aren't strong enough or fast enough to keep up with my Bankai " Ichigo explained to Deidara.

" Ha, did you honestly think that was my best explosives ? C-1 is merely child's play to test the reflexes and strength of my opponent. There are 4 classes of my explosives that go from 1 to 4 " Deidara explained to Ichigo.

" It doesn't matter , you aren't hurting my family and i'll kill you for attacking my friends and this city " Ichigo stated.

" Well aren't you overconfident , it seems like you're unaware of just how powerful my explosives are " Deidara replied as he throws two clay slabs into the ground creating a smoke cloud that dissipates into a large 30 foot dragon.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked Deidara.

" This is C-2 Ichigo , my favorite piece of artwork. I designed this whole trap here to lure you here to battle within your own neighborhood so i can wipe you out here then have your girlfriend revive you so you can brought to Lord Aizen . That whole thing about bombs being all over a city is a lie ,i planted all the landmines in this neighborhood " Deidara explained to Ichigo.

" It's people like you i can't stand the most. You're nothing more but a bootleg pop artist " Ichigo stated.

" Pop is dead ! My art is ...superflat ! " Deidara replied as he fires a small miniature dragon at Ichigo.

" That's not going work ! " Ichigo arrogantly stated as he dodges with Shunpo and goes to attack Deidara but the dragon turns around and homes onto Ichigo from behind

" **Katsu** " Deidara chanted as he hits Ichigo from behind creating a massive 300 foot radius explosion. Ichigo emerges blocking the blast with both hands on his sword and Reiatsu covering his body.

" That explosion, it's different form the previous ones. That was like a guided bomb " Ichigo said to himself as he stares at the dragon as it's taking off.

" Try getting me Ichigo ! " Deidara said to Ichigo as he flies up .

" Get back here ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to cut it with his Bankai across the dragons neck but it fails to cut through the hard clay .

" Your sword attacks are useless against the dragon. The density of it's clay skin is harder than Hierro " Deidara explained to Ichigo as he swoops into the Substitute Shinigmai moving at 4,525.8 ft per second(3,058 MPH) with the dragon then rocketing at 6,000 MPH hitting Ichigo into a mine then causing a 300 foot radius explosion but Ichigo dodges the mine.

" Watch your step Shinigmai , there are mined packed all around this neighborhood. Everything within a 1 mile radius is now an explosive booty trap, one wrong step and you'll blow yourself up ! " Deidara explained to Ichigo .

" Then i'll blast you down **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he fires a powerful Getsuga Tenshō right at the Shinobi but the dragon takes the attack head on and disperse it with only minor damage to it's right wing .

" Like i said before, cutting attacks are useless against C -2. Even if you can cut it , it would just shake off it's damage and disperse around it . Now let's see if you can dodge my attacks from above while avoiding those dangerous landmines , don't disappoint me Shinigmai " Deidara stated with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Hitsugaya is holding his own against Kakuzu well and having a difficult time fighting the powerful Shinobi with 5 hearts. Kakuzu now has 4 hearts and 3 of those 4 hearts are launching a series of attacks at the white hair Captain.

" **Fire Style: Searing Pain** " Kakuzu chanted as he has his fire mask shoot a series of 5 fireballs at the Captain.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) " Hitsugaya countered as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at the fireballs freezing them in place. Kakuzu then appears behind Hitsugaya.

" Behind you ! " Kakuzu shouted as he almost punches the Captain's head off but the Captain blocks with his Bankai blade which snaps in two from the punch.

" Damn, that punch would of killed me had not for me blocking . I need to be more careful " Hitsugaya said to himself as he then sees the Lightning mask charging up another blast from a 300 meter distance.

" **Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness **" Kakuzu chanted as he has his lightning mask fire a lightning bolt beam at Hitsugaya.

" **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear ) " _Hitsugaya countered as he cancels out the lightning blast with his Kidō and then reforges his sword using the water in the atmosphere and then goes to attack Kakuzu's Lightning heart up close with Shunpo.

" Dumb idea charging head first like that kid " Kakuzu stated as he fires a lightning blast from his lightning mask which blasts through Hitsugaya's head but it's revealed to be an ice clone that disperses into ice shards and freezes the lightning mask " What ? " Kakuzu shouted only to see Hitsugaya behind him.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** **Raikōhō** " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires a powerful blast of lightning and ice at Kakuzu which hits him causing the Akatsuki to freeze and burn.

" ARRRGGGH! " Kakuzu shouted as he burns and freezes and then shatters revealing to be a substitute log.

" Where did he go ? " Hitsugaya asked himself only to see Kakuzu above him.

" Got you ! " Kakuzu shouted as he smashes Hitsugaya to pieces and then creates a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion with his punch leveling behind a 138 foot diameter , 38 foot deep crater producing 230.18 tons of TNT only to reveal it's another ice clone and Kakuzu's arms and legs are frozen within it.

" I didn't think i could use **Zanhyō Ningyō** (残氷人形, _Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll _) more than once until you Shinobi came along. You guys are really powerful however this is the price you pay for underestimating me " Hitsugaya stated as he charges up lightning around his blade.

" I see, i underestimated you Captain ! " Kakuzu replied as he stands there .

" **Ryūsenka** **Tsuzuri Raiden **" Hitsugaya chanted as he comes right Kakuzu only for the wind heart to come in front of the Captain.

" **Wind Release Stream **" Kakuzu chanted as his wind mask fires a powerful blast of wind pushing back Hitsugaya 1,000 feet away and hits the wall of a collapsed building. Hitsugaya gets back up to see the lightning on his blade is gone .

" My lightning is gone ! " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" You forget that Wind Release Chakra cancels out Lightning ? Not a bad strategy using lightning combined with ice to cut me but unless you do something else, your chances of victory would be reduced to zero " Kakuzu explained to Hitsugaya .

" Damn he's right, i forgot this was a battle between 4 people . He's been toying with me so far, unless i find a way to kill him and all of his hearts, he'll keep standing in the way. I only have one heart and a time limit to my Bankai . At most i have at least 20 minutes left in my Bankai " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" Now to stop toying around kid, time to launch an all out assault " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as 3 of his hearts surround Hitsugaya.

" This is bad ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he sees himself surrounded by creatures.

" **Kantsū Senpū Honō** (貫通旋風の炎 _Piercing Whirlwind Blaze_ ) " Kakuzu chanted as he has his mask charge up Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Lightning Release: False Darkness and Wind Release: Pressure Damage all at the same time to create a massive explosion reminiscent of an atomic blast destroying everything within a 2,000 foot radius.

The smoke clears up to reveal the Captain escaped to the sewers within the 300 foot diameter, 100 foot deep crater flooded from the waters below.

" I got to think of a way to avoid his attacks and strike him when he's off guard otherwise ,i'll die but he's too powerful to be taken on head on " Hitsugaya said to himself .

" You're not going anywhere until i replace that heart you took with my own " Kakuzu replied as he goes down to the sewers as he follows Hitsugaya down the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yumisawa District<strong>

Hidan charges at Ryūken with his scythe but Ryūken dodges the attack with ease as Hidan easily cuts down a 5 story building with his swing.

" Come back here you bastard ! " Hidan shouted as he goes to swing at Ryūken again but Ryūken dodges another slash.

" **Schwingende** ( _German for Vibrating Bolt_ ) " Ryūken chanted as he fires a spinning drill like arrow which hits Hidan and sends him flying 500 feet away.

" What was that attack ? " Uryū asked Ryūken.

" **Schwingende** ( _German for Vibrating Bolt_ ) curves the arrow and spins it around like a rifle bullet, increasing the penetration power of the round . Using the Reiatsu to vibrate the round, it increases the arrows power but it requires more Reiatsu and concentration for this to work and you can only use it at least 20 times " Ryūken explained to Uryu's Hidan gets back up.

" Cool trick Ryūken ! " Uryū stated as Hidan goes to strike Hidan from behind.

" Trying to attack my son off guard huh ? How stupid of you **Verbindlich **( _German for Binding) _" Ryūken chanted as he binds Hidan down with a Ginto which forms ropes around the immortals body.

" Damn it ! " Hidan shouted as he struggles to move.

" Now let's test out another Ginto ability ! **Brennen** (_German for Burning_ ) " Ryūken chanted as he drops the Ginto and the Ginto sets Hidan on fire .

" ARRRGH! YOU SON OF A BITCH " Hidan shouted as he struggles to move while being burned.

" I got lucky to fight an immortal , it allows me to show my son Quincy techniques that i can't otherwise do without killing my targets " Ryūken explained to Hidan as Hidan breaks out of the binding restraints with blue flames burning him.

" I'm going to kill you " Hidan shouted as he comes at Ryūken with his scythe with his scythe hitting Ryūken but it bounces off Ryuken not damaging him.

" **Spiegelt** ( _German for Reflect ) "_ Ryūken chanted as he protects himself with a barrier from Hidan's attacks which then disappears after a few seconds.

" Boy father, those are some impressive techniques you're showing me " Uryū said to his father.

" That's the second time you called me father, either way i hope you're taking notes of this Uryu. If you learn these techniques, then i can finally pass down the title Last Quincy to you and get rid of these powers " Ryūken explained to his father.

" Why do you wish to get rid of these powers ? " Uryū asked him.

" I'll explain more to you later ! " Ryūken answered as he sees Hidan get back up pissed off.

" Stop taking me as a joke ! " Hidan shouted as he swings his scythe 50 feet long and goes to cut Ryūken but Ryūken dodges the attack and appears behind him.

" Come on, be a good shooting target and stay still " Ryūken said to Hidan as Hidan goes to swing at him but the middle-aged Quincy dodges the attack only to see the scythe coming at him from behind with the coil.

" Dad look out ! " Uryū shouted as he sees Ryūken hit by the scythe in the head .

" I got you now Quincy ! " Hidan stated happy to see the scythe hit the Quincy but it was a hologram that .

" That was the **Vorsprung** ( _German for Projection ) _technique , i was able to dodge the attack " Ryūken answered.

" What ? " Hidan shouted .

" **Vorsprung** ( _German for Projection ) _combines Hirenkyaku and Reishi to form a Hologram afterimage behind to take the hit . The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage, this is eqauilvent to a Shinigami's Utsusemi technique " Ryūken explained to his son.

" Impressive, i wish i knew that during my fight with that Shinobi back in Konoha instead of relying on Kisuke's portable Gigal " Uryū stated.

" Quit toying with me you glasses wearing bastard " Hidan shouted .

" Now son, allow me to show you a few more Quincy techniques " Ryūken said to his son.

" Very well then, keep teaching me ! " Uryū replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Remains of the Sukari Building<strong>

Tessai fights off the masked man known as Tobi who continues to act like a clown.

" **Tobi Flying Headbutt **" Tobi chanted as he does am flying headbutt but Tessai dodges it and Tobi hits his head on the ground cracking it ..

" This guy is retarded ! " Tessai said to himself.

" OWWY !" Tobi shouted rubbing his head when Tessai comes behind him.

" **Tessai Hammerfist** " Tessai countered as he smashes the ground with his fist creating a 1,000 foot radius shockwave but the attack passes through Tobi.

" That was a close one there ! " Tobi said to Tessai rubbing his head only to see Tessai behind him.

" I got you now **Suplex** " Tessai chanted as he picks up Tobi from behind.

" YIKES! TIME OUT !TIME OUT ! " Tobi shouted as he's slammed through the ground with the suplex creating a 10 foot diameter, 2 foot deep crater in the ground but Tobi disappeared last second.

" Where did he go ? " Tessai asked himself only to see Tobi pop up from the ground.

" **Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu **" Tobi chanted as he goes underground and hits Ichigo from behind with a stick.

" I see, you wish to play Whac-A-Mole ? I'll let you know i'm the champion of Whac-A Mole " Tessai shouted as he pulls out a massive wooden mallet.

" YIKES! " Tobi shouted as Tessai swings down the hammer and goes to smash Tobi.

Tessai smashes the ground 20 times trying to get Tobi evades each strike.

" I guess my hammer won't work on you ! " Tessai said to Tobi and he smashes the mallet with his fists.

" Uh oh ! " Tobi shouted with sweat coming out of his head.

" **Hado # 10 Kaen Hōshaki**_(火_炎放射器F_lamethrower ) " _Tessai chanted as he_ s_hoots a stream of flames from it's palm into the gopher hole and flushes Tobi out.

" AHHH! HOT ! HOT ! " Tobi screamed as he cartoonishly jumps out the hole with smoke coming out of his butt only to see Tessai in midair.

" **Pilediver ! **" Tessai chanted as he grabs Tobi and midair and slams into the ground smashing Tobi into the ground head first .

" OWWY ! THAT HURTS YOU BULLY ! " Tobi shouted as he jumps out of the ground unfazed despite appearing to break his neck while creating a 50 foot diameter,15 foot deep crater.

" Somethings not right, that blow should've killed him unless, he fazed through the ground last second to avoid the impact. I see, so the kid must be using a special barrier to protect himself from physical strikes like fists and swords as well as energy attacks . The Kidō composition is very similar to **Bakudō #68. Mukeibariā** _(_無形バリアー _Intangible Barrier) _however he's been able to it so effortlessly without any incantation, handseals or even appearing to move at all. He also manages to solidly parts of his body for counterattacks, i never seen Kidō mastery on a level like this . Not even i'm capable of matter manipulation on that level. On the top of that, he effortlessly sidestepped Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu and stop his Bankai with a twig. This guy is stalling but for what reason ? Anyways he's bound to run out of energy eventually, as long as i don't release my Zanpakutō, he'll continue to take me lightly and i can find an opening in his attacks and take him down " Tessai said to himself as he watch Tobi pull more paper bomb bombs.

" Let's play a new game creepy mustache stranger ! " Tobi said to the muscle bond shopkeeper.

" What is it ? " Tessai asked him.

" **Tobi Dodgeball **" Tobi answered as he throws a bomb ball like a baseball towards Tessai.

" Don't get carried away ! " Tessai replied as he dodges the bombs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakasaswe district<strong>

Kukaku is holding her own against Sasori and his Kazekage puppet however her speed can't keep up with the puppet but her power is enough to keep Sasori on his toes. The Thrid Kazekage puppet come at Kukaku with retractable blades in the formation of a claw on the right arm but the raven haired Shinigmai blocks the attack using both hands on her Shikai while being pushed back 20 feet but she regains her balance.

" He's fast ! " Kukaku said to herself as she stares right at the puppet.

" **Puppet Water Style: Mystical Rain Dance Jutsu** (傀儡水遁・妖雨の舞 _Kugutsu Suiton: Yōu no Mai)" _Sasori chanted as he goes to wrap Kukaku with Chakra strings in an effort to bind and restrict her movements.

" Don't get full of yourself ! " Kukaku replied as she smashes the ground causing a shockwave dispersing the Chakra strings.

" Not bad but try dodging this ! " Sasori said to the raven haired Shinigmai as his puppet spews highly pressurized water at Kukaku but Kukaku dodges the deadly water stream as it easily cuts a 5 story building in half.

" Damn, that's one deadly jet of water. I got to avoid that attack at all cost otherwise, he'll take my head off with that Jutsu " Kukaku said to herself as she holds on to her hammer.

" She has the strength advantage, with her Shikai's ability to pierce defense with the added force of her Lightning and raw strength, i can't risk bringing my puppet too close to her attack. I'll just wear her down from a distance and wait until she tires out to avoid her attacks " Sasori said to himself as he looks at Kukaku charging up close to her.

" I got you now **Bakudō # 57. Happō Shokushu** (発泡触手_Foam Tentacles_) " Kukaku chanted as she binds the puppet with foam tentacles using her right hand to cast the Kidō while holding her Shikai with her left hand .

" She can still cast Kidō despite the size of that hammer, impressive " Sasori said to himself as he sees Kukaku above him.

" Now die ! " Kukaku shouted as she goes to strike down at Sasori .

" Got you ! " Sasori as his puppet shoots 50 kunai with one of them grazing Kukaku's shoulder.

" Shit ! " Kukaku shouted as she drops to the ground with her heavy hammer falling down with her.

" Looks like you couldn't evade every strike ! " Sasori said to Kukaku as she struggles to get back up.

" As you see, my poison takes effect instantly and leaves you unable to move your body . You won't be able to fight anymore " Sasori said to Kukaku only for Kukaku to get back up.

" You think a small graze would be enough to get me ? You hit the wrong shoulder moron " Kukaku replied as she shows the kunai hit the shoulder of her prosthetic arm.

" Damn it, next time i won't miss you " Sasori replied as he goes to attack again "** Kugutsu: Mugen Bakujin **(傀儡の術・無限爆刃 _Puppet Technique: Infinite Explosive Blades_) " Sasori chanted as he has the Third Kazekage arms open up and shoot their arms in the air and they explode raining down hundreds of exploding kunai that are guided by Chakra strings towards Kukaku.

" Damn it ! " Kukaku said to herself as she watches the explosives fall down.

" Now die ! " Sasori shouted as he watches the explosives connect and watch them all explode with each blast destroys everything within a 10 foot radius. 660 explosion occur with the combined force to level everything within a 500 foot radius.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Kukaku uses her Reishūkaku orb in one hand to block the explosive force of each blasts.

" Boy that was too close for comfort ! " Kukaku said to Sasori.

" Nice job blocking this attack but try dodging this attack **Senju Sōbu**_ (_千手操武_Thousand Arms Manipulation)" _Sasori shouted as the 3rd Kazekage puppet's left arm opens several compartments. These compartments are prepared with summoning seals in them, which calls forth many long puppet arms that bend and follow Kukaku.

" **Tengoku Sandāsuto** (天国サンダースト_Heaven Thunder Strike_ ) " Kukaku chanted as she shoots another fissure blast taking out the arms but then more mechanical arms come at the raven haired Shinigmai .

" Not bad but try evading this **Kugutsu: Samidare** (傀儡・五月雨 _Puppet: May Rain_) " Sasori chanted as each of the 154 mechanical hands fire 20 bombs from their hands with each blast destroys everything within a 50 foot radius causing a stream of deadly explosions but Kukaku dodges the strikes.

" Is that all you got ? " Kukaku asked mockingly but more arms appear at her extending 1,200 feet from the puppet as it chases Kukaku with 202 puppet arms.

" Hardly , i got you now ! " Sasori answered as he has the arms surround Kukaku and use a ton of Chakra strings to bind her down.

" What the hell ? " Kukaku asked shocked to see herself binded down by hundreds of Chakra strings binding her with hundreds of Chakra arms surrounding her.

" I got you now ! " Sasori said to Kukaku as he goes for the kill.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky _) " Momo chanted as she appears in front of the Third Kazekage puppet and uses her wind Kidō to stun the puppet

" **Bankai Hiho Zabimaru** " Renji chanted as he summons his massive Bankai to knock back the puppet 100 feet away and shatter the mechanical arms binding Kukaku.

" **Nadegiri # 12 Senmai Oroshi** (千枚卸 _1,000 Sheets of Paper Wholesale_) " Izuru chanted as he swing his sword 20 times making the 104 pound puppet master weigh 13,631,488 lbs and Sasori falls to the ground while off-guard.

" What the hell ? How are you able to move your body from the poison ? " Sasori asked Izuru shocked to see Izuru still standing.

" All thanks to Orihime, i was able to find a way past your poisons and now you left your guard down " Izuru explained to Sasori.

" You still don't have enough power to kill me with your weapon ! " Sasori stated as he gets back up only to see Chad above him.

" Maybe not but he does ! " Izuru replied as he uses Shunpo to get out of Chad's way.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that hits Sasori directly from behind destroying everything within a 500 foot radius leveling 15 buildings.

Izuru appears behind Kukaku with Momo , Renji and Chad and each of them are at their full power.

" Renji ! Chad ! Izuru ! Momo ! What are you doing here ? " Kukaku asked them.

" We're here to help you out ! " Renji answered while in his Bankai state.

" Good thing too , that bastard almost had me there " Kukaku stated as she picks up her massive hammer.

" That's your Shikai Kukaku ? " Izuru asked Kukaku.

" Yep, **Raimeihamā** (雷鳴ハマー_Thunderclap Hammer_ ) has the power to rip through defense combining my raw strength and the weight of the hammer as well as the spikes and lightning around the massive weapon " Kukaku explained to the group.

" Boy, that's an awesome Shikai ! " Momo stated.

" Guys, we need to worry about that guy over there ! " Chad replied as Sasori reveals that he 's still alive and emerges out of black sand.

" Not a bad attack , you almost had me here but allow me to end your fun **Satetsu **_(_砂鉄_Iron Sand) " _Sasori said as he releases a cloud of Iron Sand out into the battlefield.

" Iron Sand Jutsu ? " everyone asked with a shock look on their face.

" This Jutsu is the reason the 3rd Kazekage is hailed to be the strongest Kazekage in history, and now i have it for myself . You Vice Captains are mere child's play compared to my Iron sand my puppet techniques i can even use Kekkei Genkai and other techniques like your Zanpakutō and even Resurrección, you would make a fine collection to my 298 puppet collection " Sasori explained to the group while wielding the weapon.

" This is bad ! " Izuru stated .

" Indeed ! " Momo replied .

" Let's not take any chances ! " Renji shouted as he swings his Bankai at Sasori but the Bankai bounces off Sasori and desegments with ease " What the ? " Renji asked Sasori.

" It's useless to use weapons against me . Zanpakutō's are made of the same density as steel right ? That means sword based attacks are useless because of the powerful magnetic energy i wield, meaning not even a Bankai can touch me " Sasori explained to the group.

" Damn it ! " Renji replied.

" Damn, we can't touch with our blades " Izuru stated.

" How can we defeat an enemy we can't cut ? " Momo asked the group.

" My Shikai is useless against him the most. Every part of it is made of metal, we need to find a way around his abilities or we're done for " Kukaku said to the team.

" Now time to show you Shinigmai fools the might of Iron Sand " Sasori said to the group as they see the Iron Sand come at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Ichigo struggles to fight Deidara who is spamming his C-2 dragon explosives while rigging the entire neighborhood to explode. Ichigo struggles to fight off the dragon but is being overpowered with ease by Deidara .

" Hahahhahah! You can't reach me with your sword Ichigo , give up and die ! " Deidara said to Ichigo while flying above Ichigo who is standing in the air 300 feet while Deidara is 3,000 feet above Ichigo.

" Bastard ! " Ichigo replied as he jumps up and uses his high-speed to boost his jump running towards Deidara but Ichigo only gets 1,200 feet high with his Shunpo combined with airwalking before he reaches his limit .

" Hahahaahahaha! You're nowhere near my reach Ichigo, that was pathetic! " Deidara laughed as his dragon spits out another dragon bomb at Ichigo.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he sees another homing dragon head towards him.

" Katsu ! " Deidara shouted as the dragon explodes knocking Ichigo into the ground. Ichigo manages to block the explosion but is on the ground again.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword creating a powerful blast to hit Deidara directly in the air but Deidara dodges the attack.

" I'm too fast in the air for that blast to reach me , besides my dragon would just block the weakass hit you fired " Deidara said to Ichigo.

" Damn, none of my attacks are connecting ,my body is starting to feel fatigued " Ichigo said to himself as he starts to feel fatigue.

" What's wrong, at your limit Shinigmai ? This is so disappointing " Deidara arrogantly mocked Ichigo.

" Damn it ! My Bankai isn't doing anything to him . I'm going to die if i don't do something " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to move.

" Try dodging this ! " Deidara shouted as he sends out 10 small clay dragons to attack Ichigo.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges one of the clay dragons as the blast levels everything within a 500 foot radius.

Ichigo is chased by 9 other clay dragons . Ichigo breaks into a 5 story house and uses Shunpo to go out to the otherside of the window as one of the dragons hit the building and blowing up everything within a 300 foot radius taking out 9 more buildings. He then rushes to the buildings covered within 10 feet of water caused by Kisame's Exploding Water Shockwave which flooded the riverbed of Karsu and Onose and caused overflow within that area.

" You think you can run from me ? " Deidara said to Ichigo as he dashes at Ichigo and knocks Ichigo into a mine which causes a mine to go off causing another 300 foot radius explosion which Ichigo barely blocks while he's surrounded by 8 more clay dragons.

" Damn, i can't shake them ! " Ichigo shouted as he uses Shunpo to move from the bombs.

Ichigo goes into an abandoned movie theater and goes through the screening room , then cuts his way through the wall then uses Shunpo to evade the blast as the clay dragon explodes . Ichigo then sees 7 remaining bombs causing him to run even faster to evade the blasts. Ichigo then sees the Karasu Bridge and flies down and lands at the middle of the bridge then goes through it with the 3rd bomb exploding taking out the bridge while Ichigo dives underwater and goes to the bottom of the Karasu River 200 feet deep below sea level.

" You think you're safe there ? Think again ! " Deidara shouted as he has the dragons hit the river.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted while underwater.

"** Katsu **" Deidara chanted as he has all the clay dragons detonate at once.

" ARRGGH! " Ichigo screamed in pain as the explosion levels everything within a 900 foot radius causing damage to the river as Deidara leaves behind a massive crater in the river 189 feet in diameter and 52 feet deep with the explosion producing 600 Tons of TNT .

Deidara lands back down on the ground and looks at the crater left behind by his explosion as water from the river starts to fill in the riverbed crater. He stares at Ichigo at the bottom of the riverbed seemingly dead from the explosion.

" God you suck, is that all your Bankai gives you, a meager speed and power increase ? You're a serious disappointment, on the top of that you're a moron for jumping into a riverbed. It only takes away that massive speed increase you gain in Bankai ,you're just another..." Deidara arrogantly stated with a disappointed look on his face only to see Ichigo disappear as an afterimage " What ? "

Suddenly the manhole near Deidara opens up and a rush of water comes out with Ichigo leaping out unharmed from the blast.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙 _Sawing Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chanted as he cuts Deidara in half with his powerful Bankai attack by condensing his Getsuga energy into a saw like attack. But Ichigo cut a clay clone of Deidara while the real one appears behind him.

" Not bad Ichigo ! " Deidara said to the orange haired teen as he kicks off Ichigo off the C-2 dragon and flies up the air .

" Damn it ! " Ichigo replied as he recovers and stands in the air .

" You used your high-speed moment to create an illusion of yourself to make it appear i killed you and then you waited until i dropped my guard to take me out with a powerful slash from behind . Luckily i thought ahead and made a clone of myself to anticipate any cheapshots for the rare chance anyone could hit me while in C-2 form . Nice strategy but it's not going to work the second time around " Deidara said to Ichigo as he prepares his next attack.

" Crap, that was everything i had left. That was my best shot with Bankai " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Deidara's dragon form an especially large wad of clay from it's mouth.

" I'm going to end this in one blow. The next one'll be huge , hmmm ! " Deidara said to Ichigo as he launches a 10 foot clay dragon at Ichigo.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he can't escape.

" **Kastu **" Deidara chanted as the blast creates a 2,000 foot radius leveling 1,500 buildings within the area .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin sees the explosion happening to a very close distance to his house 200 feet from the hose. The barrier is keeping debris from pelting through the house . Yuzu and Karin are in their rooms resting in bed thanks to Isshin using knockout gas.

" Ichigo, it seems things are getting out of hand here. If things keep up at this rate, i'll need to help you out ! " Isshin said to himself as he looks at the explosion passing by the house and the barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Yoruichi notices the explosion from a distance when she senses Ichigo's Reiatsu dipping down from the blast. Yoruichi and Kisame are still fighting within the massive 100 foot high flood water caused by Kisame .

" This is bad , Ichigo's Reiatsu is fading . He needs help fast " Yoruichi said to herself as she sees Kisame come at her with his sword which has lost all it's bandages.

" Concerned about that carrot top Shinigmai ? Don't worry, he's still alive. Even a hothead like Deidara isn't dumb enough to kill his target, especially when we need him the most " Kisame said to Yoruichi.

" How touching, but i was thinking just how i'm going to kill you " Yoruichi stated.

" Don't make threats you don't intend to keep ! " Kisame replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki wakes up hearing the explosion from a distance.

" Ichigo, what's going on here ? Why did you knock me out and why is most of the city destroyed ? " Tatsuki asked herself as she looks outside the hole Deidara left where the barrier is at to see most of the city destroyed.

Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru wake up from the events and see the city in flames.

" What happened to Karakura Town ? " Keigo asked Tatsuki .

" It's like the entire town disappeared ! " Mizuiro answered as he sees flames burning everywhere .

Jinta and Ururu arrive with Don Kanoji coming into the room.

" Looks like you guys woke up pretty fast " Jinta said to the group.

" Don Kanonji, what are you doing here ? " Keigo asked him.

" I'm protecting you kids from the monsters attacking this city for a while " Don Kanonji answered.

" Who are those kids with you ? " Mizuiro asked the spiritual medium .

" That's my two assistants and sidekicks ! " Don Kanonji answered.

" Hey guys, it's best you stay here and watch the heroes fight " Jinta stated.

" What heroes fighting ? You guys are within here " Chizuru questioned the group.

" Master Kanonji is getting energy built up to take on the enemies attacking this town " Ururu replied.

Suddenly Ririn , Cloud and Nova came within the school room to see the students awake.

" We're also the sidekicks of Don Kanonji , Ririn Karakura Blue " Ririn said to the teens.

" Cloud , Karakura Green ! " Cloud stated as he does a superhero pose.

" Nova , Karakura Black ! " Nova replied.

" Ururu, Karakura Pink ! " Ururu stated.

" Jinta , Karakura Red ! " Jinta replied.

" We're saved ! " Keigo stated .

Meanwhile on the rooftop , Rukia and the others sense the Reiatsu of Ichigo starting to fade away.

" Do you sense that ? " Rukia asked Shinji.

" Yeah , Ichigo is in trouble ! " Shinji answered.

" We can't just let Ichigo get captured or killed " Rukia stated .

" But it's too dangerous to charge in headfirst ! " Shinji replied as he sees Rukia charge out to the battlefield.

" Sorry Shinji but i can't leave my best friend alone " Rukia said to herself as she heads out to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mitsumiya District<strong>

Kisuke and Itachi clash attacks with each other. Kisuke and Itachi come at each other with one-handed sword strikes with each other , Itachi goes for a vertical slash but Kisuke blocks with a horizontal slash then parries it into a stab but the former ANBU Captain evades the strike and goes an upward slash aimed at Kisuke's neck but the former Captain sidesteps the slash and blocks the blade with his Shikai.

" Not bad, your skills are amazing ! " Itachi said to Kisuke in a cool, calm tone.

" Same here ! " Kisuke replied as he blocks a slash aimed at his throat.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu** ( 火遁・鳳仙花爪紅_Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni_ ) " Itachi chanted as he throws a volley of Shuriken with one hand, while at the same time exhaling fire-infused Chakra onto them sending 6 flaming Shuriken at Kisuke.

" **Tsuppane, Benihime**(突ッ撥紅姫, _Spurning, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he simply draws a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime which cancels out the flaming Shuriken .

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_(_火遁・豪火球の術_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) " _Itachi chanted he shoots a fireball at Kisuke but the hat and clogs shopkeeper stops the blast.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast which clash with the fire blast which cancels out the blasts.'

" Not a bad attack ! You're proving to be a challenge but let's see you try to escape this attack " Itachi to Kisuke as he points his finger at Kisuke and he creates a genjutsu , trapping Kisuke in a torrent of crows.

" What is this ? " Kisuke asked Itachi.

" This is Genjutsu and you felt for it ! " Itachi answered.

" But when ? I didn't see you make a handseal or make eye contact " Kisuke asked the raven haired Shinobi.

" I can use Genjutsu with just one finger, it's time you're put to sleep **Utakata**_(_ウタカタ _Genjutsu: Crow Ephemera) " _Itachi chanted as he disperse into crows and he has crows flock around Kisuke.

" Damn it, i can't escape his move ! " Kisuke said to himself as he sees Itachi reappear in the air.

" Take this ! " Itachi said to Kisuke as the crows flying around him turn into Shuriken that bombard Kisuke.

" ARRRGH! Damn it ! " Kisuke shouted as he's pinned down by several giant fuma Shuriken, he then sees Itachi appear behind him.

" You're too weak ! " Itachi said to Kisuke as he appears in front of Kisuke 30 feet away in a spiltsecond as Kisuke drops to the ground but it's revealed to be a portable Gigal and the real Kisuke appears behind Itachi.

" Got you again ! **Shibari, Benihime**(縛り紅姫,_Binding, Crimson Princess_)" Kisuke chanted as he launches condensed energy into the form of a tangible blood-red net, generated from the blade length and simply thrown over Itachi with a simple slashing motion from Benihime.

" A clone , huh, quite some quick thinking you did to avoid my Genjutsu " Itachi said to Kisuke while standing in the net.

" It's what i call a portable Gigal, you bought it hook like and sinker and now you're dead " Kisuke stated but then he sees the clone smoking.

" **Shadow Clone Explosion** " Itachi chanted as the fake Itachi blows up creating a 2,000 foot radius explosion which Kisuke barely evades the attack.

Both fighters arrive back at the ruins of Kisuke's shop where they stare off with each other again.

" You're proving to be a worthy assassin Itachi Uchiha ! " Kisuke said to Itachi .

" And you're proving yourself to be a worthy fighter Kisuke, unfortunately it's time we put this battle to an end " Itachi replied as he does Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit and Tiger handseals to attack Kisuke.

" What is he planning ? " Kisuke said to himself as he prepares for Itachi's attack.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** _(_火遁・鳳仙火の術 _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu) " _Itachi chanted as he creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the shopkeeper but Kisuke avoids all the hits and counters with his own attack.

"** Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he shoots the fireball barrage with his own Jutsu. However the background around Kisuke starts to turn grey scale invented color and the sky turns blood-red with a red moon casting a red light throughout the illusion with a cloudy atmosphere.

" I finally have you under my Genjutsu . You cannot counter this special Genjutsu **Tsukuyomi**_(_月読 _Moon Reader) " _Itachi chanted as he traps Kisuke within a stake with 200 Itachi's surrounding him.

" What the hell ? " Kisuke asked Itachi.

" In the world of Tsukuyomi...I control space and time and even the mass of Objects" Itachi states as he stabs through Kisuke.

" ARRRGH ! " Kisuke shouted as he feels the pain from Itachi's blow ." How can you hurt me with an illusion ? "

" Starting now, i will stab you for 3 days. This pain is not fake, it's no different from being stabbed by a real sword. How long your mind can withstand this punishment ? There are only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left " Itachi explained to Kisuke as his clones got to stab Kisuke.

" I see, well time to use this ! " Kisuke replied as he bites his own tongue " **Sakkaku Hiteisū **(錯覚否定数_Illusion Negation_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he uses the seal on his tongue to deactivate Itachi's Tsukuyomi and break free to attack Itachi.

" Impossible, you're the second person to ever break out Tsukuyomi " Itachi said to Kisuke.

" That was my **Sakkaku Hiteisū **(錯覚否定数_Illusion Negation_ ). It was a device i developed specifically to counter Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu, it's the first time i had to use that in battle . Your Tsukuyomi could rival Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu " Kisuke explained to Itachi.

" I see, you used that seal to temporarily boost up enough backup Reiatsu to release it for a short moment then use it to affect and negate the control of your brain so my Genjutsu can't work on you, clever idea Kisuke " Itachi said to shopkeeper, praising the Captain.

" I'm not the smartest man in this word for just selling candy to kids . I trained myself to see through Genjutsu, including that fake Cero of yours" Kisuke replied.

" I see, you saw through that one too, what gave me away ? " Itachi asked the hat and clogs Shinigmai.

" It was the fire damage, Ceros usually don't leave that much fire damage. You were trying to catch me off guard using Genjutsu to disguise some of your attacks besides, you need Hollow energy to fire a Cero " Kisuke answered.

" You're very cunning, you know how to see through every detail . Now , let's test the true extent of your power Kisuke " Itachi said to the former Captain as he does Rat →, Tiger , Dog →, Ox → ,Rabbit →, Tiger → Horse ,Tiger→ ,Snake → , Ram , → Monkey, → Boar →, Horse and Tiger handseals .

" This isn't good ! " Kisuke said to himself as he charges up a red beam from the tip of his sword.

" **Fire Style: Blaze Ball**_(_火遁・轟炎球_Katon: Gōenkyū) " _Itachi exhales a 20 foot diameter meteor-sized sphere of fire.

" **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a red laser beam from the tip of his sword like a Cero .

Both blasts collide creating a massive energy wave collision causing a collision with both of them struggling to overpower each other. All of a sudden , Itachi's right arm opens up and gains a three pinwheel red-eye form.

" **Amaterasu**_(_天照 _Illuminating Heaven) " _Itachi chanted as he uses his black flames to turn his giant fireball black and the fireball goes through Kisuke's blast

" What the hell ? " Kisuke shouted .

" There is no outrunning this Jutsu, no matter how fast you are, you can't escape this " Itachi said to Kisuke as the black fireball drags Kisuke away and sends the shopkeeper 2 miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Ichigo emerges out the smoke from the massive 66 foot deep, 237 foot diameter crater caused by a full power C-2 blast which produced 1.2 Kilotons of TNT from the explosive force . Ichigo is badly injured from the blast . Ichigo sustained a large 2nd degree burn on his chest and 1st degree burns extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder with half of his Bankai robe burnt off and blood coming out of his forehead and wrists from the force of the blast. White pieces of his Hollow Mask fall off his face revealing Ichigo Hollowfied last second to save himself.

" Not bad Ichigo, you survived that blast ! " Deidara said to Ichigo as Ichigo is on his knees.

" Damn you ! " Ichigo replied.

" That Bankai of yours is more durable than i though, to take the full power of C-2 and survive is no easy feat however , you're at your limit Ichigo. It's best you surrender, with your Reiatsu depleting so rapidly and you body so badly injured , you'll soon revert back to your sealed sword state and i'll take you straight to Aizen . There's no need to risk my hide going to grab you while you're still in Bankai so i'll wait here in the air where it's safe " Deidara explained to Ichigo.

" I won't let you do such a thing ! " Ichigo replied.

" There's no point fighting back. C-2 restricts you with mines and it allows me to make pinpoint attacks from the sky . You have no foothold , if you fall anywhere on that minefeld surrounding you, you'll definitely be blown to shit ! Try to airwalk and you'll be smacked back to the ground , you can't fight me, i'm the best explosives master in the world " Deidara arrogantly stated.

All of a sudden a massive explosion occurs expanding across the battlefield out southeast the expands 2 miles south of Kisuke's shop to the southern city limits.

" What's going on ? " What's with that massive explosion ? What's with those black flames ? These bastards are destroying my town " Ichigo said to himself.

" Damn that Itachi, trying to make me look like shit with his goddamn Amaterasu. I haven't forgotten that day he humiliated me, i vow myself to kill him when i get the chance " Deidara said to himself as he stares at the black spherical explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Remains of the Sukari Building<strong>

Tessai and Tobi see the massive wave of black flames heading towards them .

" This is bad ! Those flames are so hot i can feel my skin burning just being indirectly at them " Tessai said to himself as he then sees Tobi running .

" RUN FOR YOUR LIFE ! " Tobi shouted as the flames come closer to them.

" This is bad, i must protect the generator of Reiteki Hogosaegi at all cost " Tessai shouted as he rushes into the building where it's at when he sees black flames heading towards him " SHIT ! " Tessai shouted as he's able to be consumed by black flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of Karakura Community Park<strong>

Hitsugaya is at the sewers before the ruined neighborhood of the Mashiba District when he sees black flames burrowing around the sewers.

" What the hell ? " Hitsugaya asked himself as black flames head towards him .

Meanwhile Kakuzu senses the black flames and gets his distance.

" It looks Itachi is finally fighting seriously at this point. It's best i get out of here and focus on a new heart " Kakuzu said to himself as he leaves with 3 of his mask heart out of the sewers.

At the otherside of the sewer, Hitsugaya has revealed to temporarily freeze the wildfires caused by Amaterasu.

" What are these flames ? I never seen black flames before nor have i seen any flame still burning even after encased in Hyōrinmaru. Had not for my Bankai's power , i would of been roasted to a crisp. Could this black flames be as powerful as Ryujin Jakka ? " Hitsugaya asked himself as he leaves the area with the black flames melting the ice and the flames continuing to burn away in the sewers melting all the water within the sewers and staring to burn at the broken gas lines.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakasaswe district<strong>

Sasori and his opponents see the explosion from a distance.

" What the hell is that explosion ? " Renji asked the team.

" A black spherical explosion ? " Kukaku asked shocked to see the explosion from a distance.

" Looks like Itachi is done playing around, your city is gone Shinigmai " Sasori answered.

" Hah, Kisuke would just rebuild all this damage in no time " Renji stated.

" That's what you think , the flames of Amaterasu continue to burn for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods, by the time you get around rebuilding this city, there would be nothing left to rebuild it with " Sasori explained to the group.

" You're bluffing ! " Izuru stated.

" I'm afraid not, those black flames would roast you alive in seconds if hit with a concentrated blast and that's if you're lucky to be directly hit. Just a small spark of flames is enough to slowly burn you alive in minutes. The depressing part of all this is that there would be nothing left of you to put in a casket by the time the flames finally stop burning " Sasori explained to the team.

" So you bastards intend to level the town from the start ? " Momo shouted at Sasori.

" It's only fair given you destroyed Konoha , did you guys think you can get away with that ? " Sasori replied with a question.

" Still doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people and attack a town that has nothing to do with this war " Chad responded.

The team then sees the secondary shockwave arrive towards them as the explosion starts to go airborne.

" Everyone incoming ! " Kukaku shouted as everyone takes cover from the shockwave.

" It's like someone dropped a nuke on Karakura Town " Izuru said to the team as they each form their own shield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki and her friends feel the shockwave of the explosion shake the highschool as they see powerlines and cars flip over with buildings taking serve damage from the shockwave with heavy debris hitting the ground spreading small traces of black flames everywhere outside the barrier .

" What the hell is going on ? " Tatsuki asked the group.

" What's with those black flames ? " Keigo asked horrified from the explosion.

" What's happening to Karakura Town ? Who's causing these explosions ? " Mizuiro asked.

" Everybody take cover ! " Jinta stated as he feels the barrier shake from the forcewave.

" Okay ! " everyone replied as they find the few remaining desk in the destroyed room to take cover from chunks of falling ceiling parts from the tremor as everything shakes within the school despite being within the barrier .

" How can the building be shaking ? We're within a barrier " Ririn asked the group.

" The explosion is so powerful, that not even the Danku barrier could fully protect us from the shockwave " Nova answered.

Suddenly Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku rush in to see the barrier starting to crack.

" Who are you guys ? " Tatsuki asked Rangiku.

" The barrier is starting to crack, get Hachigen here immediately " Rangiku answered as she puts her hands on the barrier and uses her Reiatsu to try reinforcing the barrier .

" Right ! " Yumichika and Ikkaku replied as they rush upstairs.

Meanwhile Shinji , Hachigen and love watch the explosive wave spread everywhere with the barrier starting to crack when Yumichika and Ikkaku come to warn him about the cracking barrier.

" We got a problem ! " Ikkaku and Yumichika said to the team.

" We know! This explosion is so intense that the barrier is cracking just from the shockwave alone " Shinji replied.

" This is looking bad ! " Love stated.

" I don't think can can contain this barrier for long ! " Hachigen replied as he sees the barrier cracking more from the shockwave .

All of a sudden , Tessai appears at the rooftop with the 7 foot generator of Reiteki Hogosaegi in his right hand but his left arm is gone.

" Captain Tsukabishi ! " Hachigen said to his former Captain.

" Hachigen, where no longer part of the Gotei 13, don't be so formal ! " Tessai replied as he drops the device .

" What the hell happened to you ? " Shinji asked the former Kidō Corps Commander.

" It was those black flames . I was a mile from the blast zone fighting one of the Akatsuki members . I could of escaped unharmed but then the Reiteki Hogosaegi generator would be destroyed and humans would be stuck here again caught in the crossfire. One of the flames hit my hand and it burned intensely . I used my own Zanpakutō to take off my own hand, then casted **Jikanteishi** (時間停止,_Temporal Stasis_) to stop the flames for a few seconds as they came closer to me and grabbed the generator and then used **Kūkanten'i** (空間転位,_Spatial Displacement_) to escape here " Tessai explained to the team.

" That was pretty smooth of you ! " Shinji stated.

" Thanks ! " Tessai replied as he then uses his right arm to charge up a green orb in his hand.

" What are you doing ? " Love asked Tessai as the barrier protecting the high school shatters.

" The barrier has cracked ! " Ikkaku shouted.

" We're doomed ! " Yumichika replied as he holds on to Ikkaku as flying debris come towards them.

" **Bakudō**** # 92 . Kūkan Shīrudo **( 空間シールド _Spatial Shielding_ ) " Tessai chanted as he punches the ground with his right hand to form a massive green barrier made of spiritual energy that engulfs the entire High School in a barrier protecting them from the Reiatsu shockwave outside as several buildings are leveled by the shockwave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Yumisawa District<strong>

Ryūken and shockwave watch from a 4 mile distance from the explosion as the shock wave reaches them.

" What the hell is that ? " Uryū asked his father as they stare at the black explosion .

" That's one huge explosion ! " Ryūken answered as they see debris pass through them.

Tree branches and rocks come flying at Ryūken moving at 322.6 ft/sec (220 MPH ) which punches through trees .

" Uryū get behind me ! " Ryūken said to his son.

" Right ! " Uryū replied as he goes behind his father as his father uses **Spiegelt** ( _German for Reflect ) _to protect themselves from the shockwave .

Hidan stares at the explosion while being pelted by flying debris but barely fazed by the pain of the explosively charged fragments of metal, stone or glass.

" Looks like this shithole of a town has finally been destroyed " Hidan said to the two while laughing at them while barely able to move from the shockwave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Yoruichi and Kisame look at the destruction occurring within the area Kisuke was fighting . They look at the 40,000 foot high massive mushroom cloud .

" Kisuke ! Please tell me you made it alive ! I can't even sense you " Yoruichi said to herself.

" Itachi, you'RE really overexerting yourself this time around. That Urahara guy must be that tough to force you into using Amaterasu in conjunction with Blaze Ball . Good thing you weren't in Susanoo when you fired that blast. Not only would this entire city be charred but so would your comrades , still i got to help out Itachi. I doubt he can hold out much longer against Kisuke , we need him for the completion of this mission " Kisame said to himself.

" What the hell is with those black flames ? " Yoruichi asked Kisame as she sees some water from the southern edge of the city start to vaporize instantly

" That's Itachi's Amaterasu ! " Kisame answered.

" Amaterasu ? " Yoruichi asked Kisame.

"** Amaterasu**_(_天照 _Illuminating Heaven) _is the highest level Fire Release technique in the Shinobi world. The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be the fires from hell that are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. The flames are capable of burning through most anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by the Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. Not even my Samehada could absorb the power of those flames " Kisame explained to Yoruichi.

" Just what are these guys ? One of them is so strong, he can overpower me, even in my Shikai state and engulf 1/3 of the city in water and his partner is powerful enough to nearly kill Kisuke and set 1/3 of the city on fire . If this keeps up, we would need Bankai " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes to fight Kisame again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Mistumiya District<strong>

Itachi stared at the smoke of the explosion he created holding his right eye with his left hand as it begins to bleed. The explosion produced 156 Kilotons of TNT, over 10 times the destructive force of the Hiroshima Bomb. The blast left behind a 1,142 foot diameter, 312 foot deep crater and vaporized 3,910,000 meters ^ 3 of rock from the intense heat.

" Damn it! I didn't think i need that much power just against his Shikai , i don't think i can hold out much longer " Itachi said to himself as he holds his eye.

Out of the smoke behind Itachi, Kisuke emerges with his dark green shirt and dark green coat burnt off as well as his hat breathing heavily.

" Pheew! That was too close for comfort, you almost had me with that attack " Kisuke said to the former ANBU Captain.

" Impressive, you're the first to ever survive my Amaterasu, Blaze Ball combination . Tell me how you evaded that blast ? " Itachi asked Kisuke while appearing to be unshaken by his enemy surviving.

" Allow me to explain . I was almost done for but then i activated **Chikasumi no Tate**(血霞の盾,_Blood Mist Shield_). As the blast melted through my Blood Mist Sheild, i felt as if i was going to die . I then used **Bakudō #** **68. Mukeibariā**(無形バリアー _Intangible Barrier_) to allow the blast to pass through me harmlessly however my robe was burned from the shockwave and my hat and my shirt were caught on fire . The shockwave then came towards me and i was forced to run. Had not for Yoruichi's training in Shunpo, i would of been dead. She also taught me **Bakudō # 76 Onmitsufū **(隠密風_Stealth Wind_ ) in case i needed to make a quick escape without being detected and now i stand before you " Kisuke explained to Itachi.

" Impressive, that also explained the 10 second delay to the explosion. You really are a genius, however the speed of my Amaterasu is to the point it can't be dodged . Can you guess how fast Amaterasu is ? " Itachi asked Kisuke as he stands there.

" How fast is it ? " Kisuke asked.

" It moves at 500 times the speed of sound and it activates within the blink of an eye " Itachi answered as he fires another blast of black fires at Kisuke which Kisuke barely dodges which then hits the ruins of his shop and everything in the shop burns to ashes within seconds. Itachi then uses his eye to deactivate the flames around Kisuke's shop to display that the area has been reduced to an ash pit.

" Damn , that attack was pretty fast ! " Kisuke said to Itachi.

" Not bad however that was a mere demonstration of what i'm capable of doing " Itachi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dangai Precipice World<strong>

Kenpachi and Byakuya fight against Itachi 2 on 1 while Orihime watches with her Santen Kesshun protecting her . Kenpachi is kicked by the real Itachi into the wall.

" Kenpachi ! " Orihime shouted as she rushes to aid him but Kenpachi pushes her off.

" I don't need your help ! " Kenpachi replied as he gets back up and shoves Orihime away.

" Fighting me is futile, even with Bankai, you're no match for me " Itachi said to Byakuya.

" Arrogance destroys the foothold of battle , i advise you to take me seriously " Byakuya replied as he sends a wave of tendrils at Itachi but Itachi effortlessly slashes up all the Bankai tendrils with his ANBU sword and appears behind Byakuya.

" You don't realize that it's not arrogance , it's simply that you're not strong enough to take me down " Itachi replied as he's pointing his blade behind Byakuya's back .

" Impossible , i completely lost sight of him ! " Byakuya said to himself as he's stabbed through the back by Itachi.

" You're good, you almost saw through my Shunshin.. Almost ! " Itachi said to Byakuya as he removes his sword from Byakuya's back.

" Byakuya ! " Orihime shouted as she watches him fall down but it was an afterimage.

" **Utsusemi** " Byakuya chanted as he comes at Itachi with volley of tendrils from his Bankai that he's using both of his hands to control.

" Too slow ! " Itachi replied he appears behind Byakuya again.

" Impossible, my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was so easily evaded " Byakuya said to himself.

" Impressive, your speed with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is impressive, however nowhere near enough to match my Shunshin " Itachi stated as he goes to stab the Captain of the 6th division but Kenpachi appears to block the blow.

" Don't think that kick would be enough to keep me down ? That last hit only gave me an itch, put some effort into that strike next time " Kenpachi shouted as he goes to slash Itachi across the chest but Itachi dodges the blow and sheathes back his sword.

" If you insist ! " Itachi replied as he creates a shadow clone behind Kenpachi.

" Kenpachi look out ! " Orihime shouted as Kenpachi is kicked in the stomach.

" Die ! " Itachi said in a nonchalant tone as he kicks Kenpachi into his clone and the clone knees Kenpachi upward and the real one grabs him.

" That's more like it ! " Kenpachi replied as he drops his Zanpakutō .

" I have no time to deal with you, die ! " Itachi replied as he takes out 3 Shuriken in his hand .

" **Gōkei** (吭景, _Pivotal Scene_) " Byakuya chanted as he surrounds Itachi in a 30 foot diameter dome of blade fragments but Itachi counters sending water drills at Byakuya just turning his head around hitting Byakuya and injuring his arm.

" Too slow ! " Itachi said to Byakuya.

"He didn't even use a handseal , he couldn't have used a handseal. He had 3 Shuriken in his hand and Kenpachi in his left hand " Byakuya said to himself only to feel a stab to his back.

" You move too slow Byakuya and here i thought you were the third fastest in the Soul Society " Itachi said to Byakuya only to see it was another afterimage with Byakuya using his Haori to act as the bait.

" **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya chanted as he goes to fire a lighting bolt from his right hand but Itachi turns around and seemingly shoots Byakuya through his right forearm with the same spell before Byakuya can use his Kidō .

" Kidō is useless against me ! " Itachi stated.

" Incredible, he copied the move i was going to use and fired it without even pointing his finger much less saying the soul chant " Byakuya said to himself as he holds onto his injured arm.

" You son of a bitch ! Don't take me as a joke ! " Kenpachi shouted as he slashes down with an powerful slash releasing a golden-yellow Reiatsu wave which cuts Itachi in half.

" He did it ! " Orihime shouted with joy but Byakuya notices something wrong.

" Watch out Kenpachi, that's a clone ! " Byakuya warned Kenpachi as the real Itachi appears in a distance from the explosion.

" ARRGGH ! " Kenpachi shouted as he's wounded by the blast with burns on his chest and arms.

" Byakuya, Kenpachi ! " Orihime shouted as she rushes to heal Kenpachi but Kenpachi gets back up.

" Looks like your still standing Kenpachi . I guess i didn't pout enough effort into that last blow " Itachi said to the injured Captain.

" Don't mock me you bastard ! " Kenpachi replied as he removes his eyepatch unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color with the appearance of a skull. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure shoots up by 500% his base form and creates a powerful shockwave which causes the Dangai to shake as Kenpachi holds onto his sword with his grip.

" Did you think we were fighting at our full power ? Think again **Bankai: Senkei , Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**(殲景,千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_,_Slaughterscape_; ) " Byakuya chanted as he gathers energy created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya , Kenpachi and Itachi in a continuously moving, column-like array.

Orihime is barely able to withstand the massive Reiatsu as she falls to her knees even while under her Santen Kesshun .

" Amazing, Byakuya and Kenpachi are so strong. It's hard to believe Ichigo even held his own against these powerhouses on his first try . They're spiritual power is as high as when Ichigo uses his mask with his Bankai. This Shinobi can't possibly take them on by himself now " Orihime said to herself as she watches them prepare they're strongest attacks.

" Let's not waste any time Kenpachi ! " Byakuya said to Kenpachi .

" For once your making alot of sense ! " Kenpachi replied as they go for the kill.

" **Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣 _Last Sight: White Emperor Sword_) " Byakuya chanted as he condenses each and every single one of his Bankai blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power and charges at Itachi.

"** Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection"_) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings down with all his might gathering Reiatsu around his blade.

Both attacks strike Itachi but Itachi uses both hands to block both strikes and disperse the shockwaves from the attack.

" WHAT ! " Kenpachi and Byakuya asked shocked to see Itachi block both attacks fairly easily.

" Not bad , however not good enough ! " Itachi replied as he swings his sword 20 times in a second and cuts down both Kenpachi and Byakuya effortlessly dropping both of them.

" Impossible, he took both of us out with a single blow ! " Kenpachi said to himself falling to the ground in pain.

" Just what is this guy ? " Byakuya said to himself as he staggers in pain falling down.

" Now that they are done , time to take you away Orihime " Itachi said to the busty ginger as he goes to grab her but Kenpachi gets back up.

" This isn't over yet ! " Kenpachi shouted as he gets back up.

" You just won't fall would you ? There's no future for you ! " Itachi said to Kenpachi as he sets Kenpachi on fire with black flames as Kenpachi tires to cut him causing Kenpachi to burn.

" ARRGGH ! " Kenpachi screamed in agony as he starts to burn alive as the flames burn his body and start to melt his skin but Itachi stops the flames leaving 3rd degree burns on Kenpachi's body.

" KENPACHI ! " Orihime shouted.

" You won't take Orihime away ! " Byakuya shouted as he goes to attack again with his strongest attack " **Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣 _Last Sight: White Emperor Sword_) " Byakuya shouted as he charges at Itachi.

" You Captains are so easy ! " Itachi calmly stated as he emits a black Reiatsu from his body and blocks Byakuya's blade barehanded.

" Impossible, he blocked my **Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣 _Last Sight: White Emperor Sword_) with his bare hand " Byakuya said to himself as he watches his Bankai break .

" Are you surprised ? I bet it never crossed your arrogant mind that an unarmed human could effortlessly block your Bankai . Us Shinobi have evolved ourselves and trained ourselves far beyond the restrictions of human limits ! Allow me to show you the true extent of a human's potential power " Itachi said to Byakuya as he opens his eye " **Tsukuyomi **_(_月読 _Moon Reader) " _Itachi chanted as he traps Byakuya in Genjutsu.

Byakuya then sees himself trapped within a stake within a world with a grey scale invented color and the sky turns blood-red with a red moon casting a red light throughout the illusion with a cloudy atmosphere.

" A Genjutsu ? " Byakuya said to himself .

" I wonder how long a Shinigmai with Captain class Reiatsu without the Sharingan can withstand Tsukuyomi " Itachi said to Byakuya as he stabs Byakuya in the torso.

" ARRGHHRAW! " Byakuya grunted in pain as he's unable to move " Senbonzakura, where are you ? "

" He can't hear you ? This isn't ordinary Genjutsu. In the world of Tsukuyomi...I control space and time and even the mass of objects " Itachi stated as he stabs through Byakuya.

" ARRRGH ! " Byakuya shouted as he feels the pain from Itachi's blow " How can you hurt me with an illusion ? " Byakuya asked Itachi as he sees another Itachi.

" In the world of Tsukuyomi...I control space and time and even the mass of objects" both Itachi stated as he stabs through Byakuya 2 times.

" Keep calm , it's only an illusion ! " Byakuya said to himself.

" Telling yourself it's an illusion isn't going to help you . The pain is not fake, it's no different from being stabbed by a real sword in the world of Tsukuyomi. How long would it be before i crush your soul entirely Shinigmai ? " Itachi explained to the Squad 6 Captain.

" ARRRGGH! " Byakuya shouted in pain as he then sees 200 clones appear using Shunshin.

" There are only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left " Itachi explained to Byakuya as all the clones draw there swords at him.

" Impossible, all this pain in just a single second !" Byakuya said to himself as he then sees the clones merge around him.

" I'll keep cutting you like this for 72 hours ! " Itachi said to Byakuya as they all stab him.

" ARRHGGHRGGH ! " Byakuya screamed in agony as he's stabbed repeatedly for 72 hours in the world of Tsukuyomi .

One second later , Itachi deactivates his Tsukuyomi and has Byakuya drop to the ground.

" Impossible , one second passed and he just dropped Byakuya to his knees " Orihime said to herself as she watches in horror as one of the strongest Captains in the Soul Society was easily defeated.

" It can't be, only one second past in this world and it felt exactly like 3 days in this world . Why doesn't he kill me, he had the opportunity to deliver the death-blow , is he mocking me ? Is his power that much higher than my own. This is madness , both me and Kenpachi were effortlessly defeated . How can a human be this strong ? " Byakuya said to himself.

" I must give you credit, you're the first person in 3 years to survive the full blunt of Tsukuyomi . The last person i fought that survived that was Kakaski Hatake " Itachi said to Byakuya before he falls down.

" What did you do to them ? " Orihime asked Itachi.

" They'll live as well as your friends if you come quietly with me " Itachi said to Orihime.

" First let me heal them ! " Orihime replied as she goes to heal them.

" Very well then ! " Itachi replied as he stands there while Orihime heals them .

" Don't worry. I'll save you two ! " Orihime said to the two of them as she starts the healing process .

" I wonder how long my clone could hold out ? My body is starting to feel the strain from using too much Chakra ? " Itachi said to himself as he holds on to his eyes with his hand as blood comes out of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th division barracks<strong>

Mayuri and his team watches Captain Kuchiki and Zaraki fall down and were easily defeated.

" Impossible, he took out two Captains ! " Akon stated.

" Not just any two Captains, two of the strongest Captains in this current generation " Mayuri replied.

" This is horrible ! " Rin shouted.

" Notify Captain Unohana and the Shintachio immediately, we got a S rank threat within the Dangai going to abduct Orihime " Mayuri stated.

" Right ! " Rin replied as he rushes to alert the Shintachio.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Deidara hovers over Ichigo with his C-2 dragon waiting for him to run out of Reiatsu when Tobi rushes through to see what his senpai is doing.

" Tobi, where have you been ? I though i said for you to destroy that machines " Deidara said to Tobi.

" I tired to but this big scary guy with muscles kept me from doing so " Tobi replied as he looks at Ichigo.

All of an sudden Ichigo senses Orihime in danger.

" Orihime, she's in trouble. Someone must be after her " Ichigo said to himself as he gets back up.

" Hah, looks like you're still able to fight. Futile effort given with C-2, i can easily pwn your Bankai " Deidara arrogantly stated as he hovers 300 feet above Ichigo.

" Let's see who's laughing in the end ! " Ichigo replied as he holds his sword with both hands " I have no choice but to do this " Ichigo said to himself as he swings his sword releasing two Getsuga Tenshō's coming at Deidara but they miss him.

" Ha, was that your best shot ? Pathetic , you thought something like that would hit me ? Huh " Deidara arrogantly mocked as the bomb fired from the dragon hits Ichigo creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion.

Out of the smoke emerges Ichigo wearing his Hollow Mask .

" It's time i end this once and for all ! " Ichigo said to Deidara as he stabs his sword into the ground.

" I see, you put on that Hollow Mask at last ? Doesn't matter anyways you can't reach me " Deidara arrogantly laughed .

" We'll see about that **Getsuga **Tenshō**** " Ichigo replied as he fires his sword into the ground and creates a vertical blast wave propelling himself 2,000 feet in the air to met up with Deidara.

" What the hell ? He reached me but how ? " Deidara shouted .

" Take this **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙 _Sawing Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chanted as he cuts the dragon's right-wing off and causes it to lose balance

" Deidara senpai is losing balance ! " Tobi said to himself as he watches Deidara fall to the ground .

" Damn it, he threw his Bankai into the ground right at the crater where there were no mines and then fired his shot point-blank and concentrated it enough to use the explosive Reiatsu to propel himself in the air without hurting himself , then he used the remaining time to use Shunpo and airwalk get me while in the air " Deidara said to himself only to see Ichigo in the air above him pursuing him as he falls downward .

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo chanted as he fires a Getsuga Tenshō blast hitting Deidara across the chest and his left shoulder taking off Deidara's left arm with the blast and cutting the dragon head off of the body causing C-2 and it's owner to fall down .

" Senpai ! " Tobi shouted .

" I can't move ! This is bad ! I'm falling down to the mines ! " Deidara said to himself as he hits the ground with the dragon hitting with enough force to trigger the hundreds of mines within the neighborhood creating a series of explosions leveling everything within a 3,000 foot radius.

" SENPAI ! " Tobi shouted in agony as the explosions occur .

" AHH SHIT ! Karin , Yuzu ! " Ichigo shouted only to spot a barrier protecting the house " I almost forgot, the house is under the barrier, that was a close one " Ichigo said to himself as he lands back on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin watches the explosion past his house with the barrier protecting his house from the blast wave .

" That's my boy , now son get out of here while you still can " Isshin said to himself as he watches the battle occur between Deidara and Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

The entire neighborhood is engulfed in smoke from the explosions created by Ichigo. Ichigo arrives at the ground 1 mile west of his house where the whole neighborhood is in flaming ruins.

" SENPAI! You blew yourself up ! I can't believe you really died " Tobi shouted only for Deidara to emerge with his left arm gone and a deep slash wound across the chest from Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho and his body covered with second degree burns from his own mines blowing up on him. He's on top of a regenerating C-2 dragon which gets back up.

" Shut the hell up Tobi ! Damn it ! " Deidara shouted as he holds on to his arm socket .

" Still standing huh ? I'll fix that in a minute " Ichigo asked the blonde haired Akatsuki.

" Those eyes... i hate those goddamn eyes so much! I hate your eyes , those are the eyes that reject my art " Deidara shouted as he uses a handseal with one hand as the dragon flies back up.

" You think that dragon is going to help you ? I'll just cut it down knowing my Bankai can cut you now " Ichigo stated as he charges up the Chakra .

" Those eyes of yours make me sick! Always judging me... and my art! You have no appreciation of the beauty of my work. Time to show you **C-3 ,** you might want to clear out of here Tobi " Deidara shouted as he has his clay dragon forms a human-shaped statue with wings around it.

" YIKES ! " Tobi shouted as he runs cartoonishly fast to evade the blast.

" Bring it on ! " Ichigo replied as he jumps up to attack Deidara.

" Take this ! " Deidara said to the orange haired teen as the bomb comes close to Ichigo who is 990 feet high "** Katsu !** " Deidara chanted as he does a handseal with his right hand to detonate the bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Yoruichi and Kisame continue to clash with each other. Kisame goes to do a horizontal slash but Yoruichi jumps over the attack and goes for a punch but the blue skinned Akatsuki dodges the blow as the blow creates a 2,000 foot wide shockwave. Both of them clash attacks with each other as each of there strikes create 2,000 foot wide shockwaves with water shooting up 100 feet high. After 20 clashes they see an explosion nearby which causes a 20 tidal wave near them, causing them to stop

" Ichigo ! This is bad, he's approaching his limit ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she stares at the 20,000 foot high mushroom cloud .

" So that's Deidara's C-3, haven't seen that Jutsu since he bombed his own village 4 years ago . That idiot is going to end up blowing up the Substitute Shinigmai before we can extract his Inner Hollow " Kisame said to himself as he dodges a claw slash from Yoruichi.

" I got to finish this guy off fast otherwise Ichigo is going to get captured. If i use my Bankai, i can kill him off fairly fast however with the fighting being so close to Ichigo's house, there's a risk i might destroy the barrier around the Kurosaki Clinic and they would be in trouble , not to mention my power could also cause damage to the barrier protecting the High Specs in Karakura Town " Yoruichi said to herself as she dodges a downward slash from Kisame.

" This woman is tough, she's fighting me a tough fight. I want to use my Shark Skin form on her but my power would put everyone around me at risk and Itachi said that me and him need to use 30% of our full power to avoid killing the other Akatsuki members. Even at full power, neither Kakuzu, Deidara , Sasori, Tobi and Hidan could equal either me or Itachi at just 30 % power and we can end up harming them " Kisame said to himself as he avoids a claw slash from Yoruichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Sewers<strong>

Kakuzu and Hitsugaya feel the vibrations caused by the explosion of C-3 which causes the sewers to shake . Both of them are far apart from each other.

" That was the second explosion i hear within the district Deidara is fighting within , i'm glad i'm not within his range . Hopefully he doesn't scorch all the money in this city " Kakuzu said to himself as he looks for Hitsugaya in the sewers who's hiding from Kakuzu.

" At this rate, there won't be anything left of Karakura Town, i need more time to prepare my counterassault " Hitsugaya said to himself as he keeps himself hidden .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki and her friends see a massive explosion from a distance .

" That explosion was huge ! " Keigo shouted frightened to see the explosion.

" These guys are inhuman , it's like they're using cheat codes " Mizurio stated as he watches in horror the explosion from a distance.

" Damn what are they using here ? Nukes ? " Don Kanonji asked the team.

Tatsuki then turns her attention to Rangiku , Ikkaku and Yumichika.

" Who are you guys and what's with those black robes and swords ? " Tatsuki asked Rangiku.

" I guess you guys deserve an explanation , we're Shinigmai " Rangiku answered.

" Shinigmai ? You mean death gods ? " Mizuiro asked them.

" That's right, we're spirits which can't be seen by normal humans . We possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi we are invisible to those without spiritual powers " Yumichika answered.

" Wait a second ! You guys are ghosts ? I thought you we're like some superhuman secret agents or , creepy , if i knew that i would of never invited you to my sisters house " Keigo stated freaked out at what he heard when all of sudden Mizuho wakes up.

" Ikkaku, what are you doing in that black robe and what's with the sword ? " Mizuho asked when she then remembers him saving her life " You're not human are you ? " Mizuho asked him.

" We're not just merely ghost , we are essentially superhuman souls. When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Shinigami. The most talented of them become affiliated with various organizations like the Gotei 13 and the Onmitsukidō. Sometimes, a Shinigami is born among the residents of the Rukongai, and in some rare cases from Seireitei " Rangiku explained to them .

" You guys don't look like ghost, you look pretty human to me ! " Mizuho stated.

" Those who can see spiritual beings like Hollows and Shinigmai have a tough time distinguishing them from living beings like humans " Kon stated as he walks into the room.

" Ichigo what's going on here ? " Tatsuki asked him.

" That isn't really Ichigo, He's a modsoul created to act as Ichigo when he goes to slay monsters " Rangiku answered.

" So that must of explained that one time Ichigo kissed me, it was you . How long have you been impersonating Ichigo ? " Tatsuki shouted as she grabs Kon.

" Ichigo usually is in his human body but when monsters known as Hollows come to attack people, he uses on as a substitution to avoid causing unnecessary suspicion " Rangiku replied.

" So that explains that lie that Ichigo was injured in a truck accident , what's really going on here ? " Tatsuki asked Rangiku.

" Allow me to fully explain everything that happened within the last 5 months " Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

The explosion levels everything within a 1 mile radius with the explosion pushing back Ichigo damaging Ichigo pretty badly and smashes him to the ground. The force of the explosion was twice the destructive power of the 15 Kiloton Little Boy atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima . The explosion occurred within 990 feet of the streets so instead of leaving behind another crater, it vaporized everything below it except for the Kurosaki Clinic which is protected by a barrier reducing everything around a mile radius into a desert like wasteland extending from the Kurosaki Clinic to the Karate dojo Tatsuki goes to on a daily basis .

" Damn it ! That blast was strong, if that's his C-3, i hate to see his C-4 . My left arm was broken from the force of the blast, had not for blocking it, i would of lost that arm" Ichigo said to himself as he gets back up with his hollow mask still on and burns on his body as his left arm broken.

" Not bad shielding yourself with your Getsuga Tenshō but i'm just getting warmed up Ichigo Kurosaki, there's more where that came from . Your attack power has been diminished with just one working arm . Just look around you, everything you love is gone." Deidara said to Ichigo as he starts to show signs of fatigue.

" You bastard ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Fun fact Ichigo , that blast i leveled your town with was only 1/5th of C-3's power. I hit you with only 23.4 Kilotons of TNT, i can create a blast that is 117 Kilotons, since you survived that last attack, i'll finish you with my strongest explosion " Deidara explained to Ichigo.

" How did i survive that blast ? I should've died from that blast " Ichigo said to himself.

" **_It was thanks to me Ichigo !_ **" Hollow Ichigo answered.

" _I should've know ! _" Ichigo stated .

" **_You should be careful Ichigo, if you're hit again by that, i'm going to take you over _ ** " Hollow Ichigo replied.

" Way to go Deidara senpai ! You're so awesome " Tobi said to Deidara .

"_ Damn, that attack was strong. If i don't take him down fast , he'll kill me for sure_ " Ichigo said to himself as he leaps up to attack Deidara.

" I got you now Ichigo now die ! " Deidara said to Ichigo as he goes to strike Ichigo as he forms another C-3 bomb .

" No , i got you ! **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 60,000 ft/sec(40,900 MPH).

" What the hell ? " Deidara shouted as he can't aim at Ichigo.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes Deidara in the back stopping him from forming another massive bomb .

" Shit ! " Deidara shouted.

" You need to aim that attack from a distance Deidara , you can't attack up close . As long as i circle around you, you can't attack me " Ichigo said to Deidara as he moves around Deidara.

" I can't aim at him ! " Deidara shouted as he sees Ichigo disappear in front of his eyes and Ichigo appears behind him with a dense black and dark blue spiral energy drill around him .

" You're finished ! **Getsuga** **Kussaku... **" Ichigo shouted as he goes to attack Deidara but his mask shatters and he's left off-guard.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Deidara said to himself as he stares at Ichigo who is next to the tail of the creature.

" My mask shattered, it's only been 11 seconds ! " Ichigo said to himself as he loses energy in his Bankai and his attack is canceled out.

" Hmm ! " Deidara smiled with a sadistic smile on his face as he smacks Ichigo with his tall.

" Damn it , i can't move. The force of that tail whip , it's too much for me to counter. I have nothing left in me " Ichigo said to himself as Deidara follows him to the ground.

" You injured me pretty well , i can't use C-3 at this state again thanks to you but i'm still going to blast you to pieces " Deidara said to Ichigo.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Looks like blocking and surviving my C-3 took it's toll on your mask, combined with you using up all your Bankai and mask energy on running circles on me . You even started breathing heavily the second your mask shattered , it's over Ichigo. You almost had me with that last attack of yours and you managed to cut off my arm and good a few good hits on me but when it comes down to it , you were no match for me hmmm! **Katsu** ! " Deidara arrogantly explained to Ichigo as he files a clay dragon at Ichigo creating an explosion within midair .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Sewers<strong>

Hitsugaya and Kakuzu are within the sewers within the Kitakawase district 200 meters east of shockwave's house which is heavily flooded by the tidal wave Kisame created . Kakuzu walks through the 5 foot high tidal surge within the 10 foot diameter sewage drain he's in with his mask spreading out to other parts of the sewer following Hitsugaya's ice trial.

" Foolish mistake hiding in the sewers kid, no matter how well you mask you Reiatsu, i can easily see that trail of ice you leave within the water " Kakuzu said to himself as he walks around the water when he meets a four-way intersection with 4 trials of ice " What the hell ? "

" You fell for it ! **Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots 120 kunai like ice projectiles at Kakuzu from the north tunnel but Kakuzu isn't fazed and the projectiles shatter on his body.

" Did you learn anything from our last clash ? Water and Ice attacks are useless against my Iron Skin " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he then sees Hitsugaya at the east tunnel .

" **Tsuzuri Raiden Kyodai Hiryū **" Hitsugaya chanted as he sends a 75 foot Chinese dragon charged up with lightning at Kakuzu.

" That tactic again ? That won't work **Wind Release Stream **" Kakuzu chanted as he fires a powerful blast of wind from his wind mask to cancel out the lightning enhanced dragon. Hitsugaya then comes at Kakuzu from the south side to attack him from behind.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Kakuzu.

" **Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness **" Kakuzu countered as he has his lightning mask fire a lighting blot beam that tears through the wave cutting it in half and almost hitting the Captain but Hitsugaya uses Shunpo to appear at the north tunnel and charges at him .

"** Ryūsenka** **Tsuzuri Raiden** " Hitsugaya chanted as he comes at Kakuzu.

" How predictable **Fire Style : Searing Eye Ray **" Kakuzu chanted as he fires two powerful beams of light similar to heat vision that blasts through Hitsugaya's head .

" ARRGH ! " Hitsugaya shouted as his head heats up and then his head explodes.

" Gotcha ! " Kakuzu stated only to see body shatter into ice.

" Thanks to all this water and this sewer, ii've had all the time in the world to set this up . You left me alone for way too long . You might have 5 hears but i have all the water in the atmosphere as well as this sewer **Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, _Thousand Years' Ice Prison_)" Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Kakuzu with ice pillars to spin around him .

" Didn't i warn you that Ice base attacks can't hurt me ? " Kakuzu asked Hitsugaya.

" We'll see about that ! " Hitsugaya replied as he has all the pillars smash into him separating him from his heart mask.

All of a sudden, Kakuzu smashes out of the attack with his skin blackened form using his Jutsu .

" I must admit kid, that last attack was stronger than the last one , had not for my **Doton: Domu **(土遁・土矛 _Earth Style: Iron Skin_) , you would of seriously damaged me ,even with that attack " Kakuzu said to the Captain .

" How did you make a handseal so fast ? " Hitsugaya asked Kakuzu.

" I can use handseals in just a second , you have no chance kid " Kakuzu stated as he goes to attack Hitsugaya but then he finds himself binded down as well as his hearts.

" Good thing Momo taught me this trick, this is the first time i used **Bakudō #26. **Kyokko** **(曲光_Curved Light_) in combination **Hadō** **#12. Fushibi** (伏火, _Ambush Flare_) " Hitsugaya said to Kakuzu.

" What the hell ? You tricked me " Kakuzu shouted.

" I knew that Sennen Hyōrō wasn't enough to kill you however it would set you up for this trap. Now that you're in the sewers where your trapped in with tons of water, i can finish you off " Hitsugaya said to Kakuzu as he jumps out of the sewers with water flowing into the sewers spraying over Kakuzu who has ice on his shoulders as all the water freezes from the influence of his Bankai as Hitsugaya hovers in the air.

" Damn it, i can't move ! Get him before he gets an attack on me " Kakuzu said to himself as the other hearts break out and Kakuzu manages to have has hearts come at Hitsugaya.

" _God of the storm ! _" Hitsugaya chanted only to see the Wind Mask come at him.

" **Wind Style : Pressure Damage **" Kakuzu chanted as the wind mask fires a barrage of blasts at Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya blocks it with his ice wings.

"_ Rage now and show me the path forward to the peaceful lands _" Hitsugaya chanted as his sword glows with yellow Reiatsu but then the water mask comes at him.

" **Water Style: Torrent wave **" Kakuzu chanted as his water heart shoots a power fireball at Hitsugaya but the Captain uses Shunpo to dodge it midair .

" Now i got you ! " Hitsugaya stated as he flies down to attack Kakuzu but Kakuzu has his hearts surround him.

" No i got you ! " Kakuzu replied as he has all 3 mask shoot blasts at Hitsugaya blowing the Captain up while in midair but then the body explodes with ice hitting the mask and freezing them in midair .

" I got you now ! " Hitsugaya shouted.

" What ? " Kakuzu shouted only to see Hitsugaya behind him while he's blinded in the sewers.

" **Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden** (綴雷電, _Bound Lightning_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he stabs Kakuzu through the heart.

" ARRRGGH ! " Kakuzu shouted in pain as he feel the pain of his heart stabbed.

" You fell for it, i wanted to lure your hearts away from you while i binded you and get you with a powerful close range strike , you sent out 3 of your 4 hearts because you still need one in your body right ? By killing the one in your body, i ended you and your control of the other ones " Hitsugaya explained to Kakuzu.

" Impossible, you figured out my weakness... you planned so far ahead for a kid " Kakuzu stated .

" That's what you get for underestimating the Captains of the Gotei 13 " Hitsugaya replied as he stands there with his Bankai blade.

" ARRGH ! " Kakuzu screamed as he drops to the floor dead.

Hitsugaya then picks up his soul phone which is ringing with an emergency ringtone.

" Ichigo is in trouble. His Reiatsu dipped rapidly from **250,000 RYK** to **1, 250 RYK.** He either was beaten badly by his opponent or he lost all his energy at the wrong moment due to the untreated wounds in his **Saketsu **(鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and** Hakusui **(魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) as well as his entire** Reitekina Junkankei**( 霊的な循環系、_Spiritual Circulatory System_ ). Either way , his opponent is strong . He's currently at **100,000 RYK** with his power peaking as high as **500,000 RYK** . His power went down to **50,000 RYK**, i need to approach him carefully " Hitsugaya said to himself as he goes to aid Ichigo but then he sees the 3 mask hearts charge towards Kakuzu and go into him .

" RWAARGH !" Kakuzu shouted as he stands back up .

" What the hell ? " Hitsugaya shouted as he watches Kakuzu get revived.

Kakuzu cannibalize the Wind mask and then merges with the other two remaining hearts.

" That was a close call ! " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya standing up with a dark red aura around him.

" Impossible, i killed you. I took out your heart while the others were separated , those other hearts should of been negated " Hitsugaya stated with a shock look on his face.

" Nice job, i almost died there but you fucked up big time ! You could've killed me off permanently if you killed each of the hearts attacking you " Kakuzu explained to Hitsugaya as he morphs his body as his arms extend outward and gains more muscle mass and his back gains 8 gray tentacles made of hundreds of thick black threads . His mouth also gains fibers coming out of it and two mask appear at his shoulders.

" What the hell are you ? Are you even human ? You had no pulse a minute ago " Hitsugaya asked Kakuzu.

" You're not the first one who's asked me that question and you won't be the last however it would be the first time i ever wield a Shinigami's heart . I can manage how much stronger i'll be if i processed that Bankai and your power . I don't need to picture that because i intend to take your heart " Kakuzu answered as he extends his right arm 20 feet away towards Hitsugaya.

" What the hell ? " Hitsugaya shouted as he barely blocks Kakuzu's strike with both hands on his sword.

" Not bad, you blocked the first strike! " Kakuzu said to the white-haired Captain.

" Damn , he's strong . He's pushing my sword back with just one open palm " Hitsugaya said to himself as he's being pushed back 5 feet.

" You Captain class Shinigami are tougher than i thought but let's see if you can handle against 9 more attacks of that same level " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he stretches out his left hand and all 8 of his tentacles pushing back Hitsugaya causing the sewers to be destroyed.

The force of the strike levels everything within a 660 foot radius leveling 25 buildings creating a 138 foot diameter , 38 foot deep crater producing 230.18 tons of TNT with shockwave's house leveled in the strike . Hitsugaya is revealed to his Bankai blade broken and his Bankai wings shattered however he uses the nearby water to repair the damage but still has an injured right arm from the force of the strike.

" Damn, that was a powerful strike ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he barely stands from the strike.

" Worn out already ? That was just a practice strike , i haven't even begun to fight with all my strength yet " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya.

" Damn it, if he's telling the truth , then i can't afford to hold back any further " Hitsugaya said to himself as he holds his sword but then he senses Momo nearby " Damn it , i'm too close to her and the rest of the team " Hitsugaya thinks to himself.

" Now allow me to end this Captain ! " Kakuzu replied as he goes to attack Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakasaswe district<strong>

Sasori attacks Chad , Momo, Izuru , Renji and Kukaku with his Iron Sand attacks . Renji dodges a rain of Iron Sand kunai that almost hit him in his Bankai state.

" Damn , his attacks are so fast ! " Renji said to his team as he evades another attack.

" Not bad reflexes for someone wielding such a huge weapon but let's see you dodge this attack " Sasori said to Renji as he comes at Renji with a powerful Iron Sand tendril but Chad gets in the way .

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that knocks back the tendril.

" Not bad but try stopping this ! " Sasori said to Chad as he sends a spear-shaped Iron Sand tendril at Chad but Chad manages to block it with his right shield arm.

" That arm blocked the piercing power of my Iron Sand , not bad but try withstanding this " Sasori said to Chad as he summons another wave of sand to form a giant pyramid, giant rectangle and giant square " **Satetsu Kesshū** _(_砂鉄結襲 _Iron Sand Gathering Assault ) " _Sasori chanted as he sends his attacks flying at full speed .

" Take this ! " Chad shouted as he punches the square with immense strength and sends it flying towards Sasori.

" You're becoming annoying ! " Sasori stated as he sends a sand wave towards Chad and it weighs him down .

" I can't move ! " Chad stated as he struggles to move.

" Now die ! " Sasori shouted as he sends a giant pyramid hurling towards Chad like a drill .

" **Bakudō # 37. Tsuriboshi** (吊星, _Suspending Star_) " Izuru , Momo and Kukaku all chanted as they protect Chad from the drill but the attack manages to drill through it. Chad uses his raw strength to break out of the Iron Sand and uses Sonido to evade last second before the drill pierces through the spiritual fabric.

" That was close, too close for comfort ! " Chad said to the team .

" Noble effort guys, you went out your way to save him. Is it because he's the only one who can bypass my special barrier that renders direct sword strikes against me useless ? " Sasori asked the group.

" No, it's because he's our friend ! " Renji replied as he goes to assault Sasori.

" I told you, Bankai attacks are useless against me ! " Sasori arrogantly mocked Renji as he stands there.

" If sword based attacks can't kill you, let's try energy blasts **Hikotsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji chanted as he hits Sasori with a direct blast at point-blank range but Sasori shields himself with Iron Sand .

" You're so predictable ! " Sasori said to Renji as he has the Third Kazekage Puppet come at Renji only to notice Kukaku behind him , Izuru left of him ,Momo right of him and Chad above him.

" **Tengoku Sandāsuto** (天国サンダースト_Heaven Thunder Strike_ ) " Kukaku chanted as she shoots another fissure blast towards Sasori.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he fires another blast of energy.

"** Snap Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍 _Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards Sasori in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear.

" **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear) " _Izuru chanted as she shoots a powerful lightning blast at Sasori.

The combined blasts levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius blowing up 200 buildings .

" We got him this time ! " Renji said to the team .

" Good job ! " Momo stated.

" He shouldn't be alive from that attack " Izuru said to the team.

" Right ! " Chad replied.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Sasori has shielded himself from their attack with his Iron Sand.

" That was a close one ! " Sasori said to the group.

" Damn it , our attacks failed ! " Kukaku stated.

" Nice attack however , your attacks aren't enough . As long as i have the Third Kazekage puppet , no one can beat me " Sasori said to the group as he stands there unfazed by their attacks.

" Damn, how are we going to beat him ? " Kukaku asked as they look at Sasori.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Senkaimon Gate<strong>

The Shinigmai are having troubles opening the gate .

" What's going on ? " Unohana asked the gate guardians.

" Someone placed an Anit-Senkaimon barrier around the Dangai " the gate guardians answered.

" What ? " Unohana shouted as she tries to open the gate but it won't work.

" We got our own problems , it seems one of the Shinobi have defeated Kenpachi and Byakuya easily and is now with Orihime " Mayuri stated.

" Those bastards ! Have you put up any defenses ? " Unohana asked.

" We put up several counter-reversal barriers and even have the cleaner on standby in case things get ugly , we can only hope to stall the Shinobi long enough to undo the barrier and backup would arrive " Mayuri answered.

" Why not send out Shinji and the others ? " Unohana asked Mayuri.

" Because the barrier the enemy set up was also designed to keep anyone from leaving or entering Karakura Town " Mayuri answered.

" This must be Aizen's doing . No Shinobi could possibly have this much knowledge of how the Senkaimon works " Unohana stated.

" This is more than enough to connect Aizen with the Shinobi ! " Mayuri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dangai Precipice World<strong>

Itachi stands next to Orihime after she's done healing Kenpachi and Byakuya who are out cold.

" Come with me ! " Itachi said to Orihime.

" No, i refuse . Ichigo is.. " Orihime stated.

" No match for me . I believe Ichigo had a difficult time with these two and yet i defeated the both of them so easily " Itachi replied as he stares at Orihime.

" I refuse to give up with Ichigo, Ichigo would come to save me " Orihime said to the stone faced Akatsuki member.

" I'm afraid it's impossible for him to do that even if he could , the barrier i set up prevents anyone form entering or leaving the space we're in without Lord Aizen's permission " Itachi explained to Orihime.

" I'm not going to let you take me alive **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Orihime chanted as she blinds Itachi and runs to the barrier and tries to use her powers to break it but Itachi appears in front of her.

" Bold move trying to break the barrier and escape but it's futile. Perhaps i need to break your spirit, **Tsukuyomi **_(_月読 _Moon Reader) _" Itachi said to Orihime as he traps her in Genjutsu .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Yoruichi and Kisame fight each other in the ruins of Downtown Karakura Town. Yoruichi slashes at Kisame with her claws but Kisame blocks with his sword. Yoruichi dashes at the blue skinned Akatsuki member and throws a kick him but Kisame dodges the first kick by ducking down and blocks the second one with his Samehada. Kisame then dodges a fury of lunges and stabs from Yoruichi's Shikai and goes for a swings his sword almost cutting her.

" Not bad but let's see how tough you really are " Yoruichi said to Kisame as she charges at the blue skinned Shinobi.

" Now you're taking ! " Kisame replied as he goes to attack his foe.

Yoruichi attacks Kisame with her open palm to Kisame's stomach and pushes him back 500 feet . Yoruichi goes to strike Kisame but the blue skinned Shinobi dodges a punch from the former 2nd division Captain. Yoruichi dashes towards Kisame but the Akatsuki member uses Shunshin to appear behind the dark skin ex Captain dodging her chop and tires to hit her with a slash aimed at her head but Yoruichi counters with a kick to the face but Kisame grabs her leg before it hits his face and tosses Yoruichi back .

" Time to have a bit more fun !" Kisame said to Yoruichi as he tosses his massive shark skin sword in the air and does Ram → Clone seal → Dog → Technique specific seal and Rat hand seals.

" He's trying to use a Jutsu !" Yoruichi said to Kisame.

" **Water Style: Five Feeding Gluttonous Sharks Frenzy **" Kisame chanted as he puts both hand palms together then slam one hand on the water's surface and uses his hand on the water and from the tips of five fingers using his Chakra to create five ferocious sharks made of water heading towards Yoruichi.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Yoruichi countered as she blasts through the five sharks but the explosion creates a torrent of ran falling down. Kisame then uses Ram → Clone seal → Dog → Rat → Ram → Clone seal → Dog → → Rat and Rat handseal.

" **Water Style: Four Shark Shower **" Kisame chanted as he creates countless droplet-sized sharks from the rain drops from the explosion that rain down on Yoruichi like bullets scattering around her. Yoruichi tires to dodge them but she's grazed on her left wrist and right shoulder.

" ARRGH ! Damn it ! " Yoruichi shouted as she barely dodges the attacks.

" No matter how fast you are, you can't dodge millions of rain droplets falling down on you, especially when i'm draining the Chakra within your feet " Kisame explained to Yoruichi as he jumps into the air after the shower stops and goes to cut Yoruichi in half but Yoruichi uses her claws to block the attack with her claws protecting her from the jump strike however Yoruichi is being pushed down by the force of Kisame's blow as water is uplifted 100 feet high from the force of his blow.

" His strength, it's as high as a Kage ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she struggles to block the strike with both claws but Kisame has absorbed enough of her Chakra to easily hold her back with just his left hand on his sword.

" Die ! " Kisame shouted as he punches Yoruichi in the face with his right hand with immense force sending the former Captain 100 feet downward as the shockwave disperses all the water within a 2000 foot radius for 10 seconds from Kisame's blow. The force of the blow created a 300 foot diameter, 100 foot deep crater below the 100 foot water wave which Yoruichi is trapped in.

" Damn , the force of his punch was enough to disperse the water around him and create a crater within the bottom of his little lake " Yoruichi said to herself as she looks to see Kisame above her.

" Now let's see you dodge this Goddess of Flash **Water Style: Infinite Shark Jutsu **" Kisame chanted as he puts both hands in the water to create an orb of water. The orbs then explodes into countless water sharks numbering at the thousands coming at Yoruichi underwater.

" Damn it , i can barely dodge them ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she dodges hundred of shark bombs heading towards her.

" Ha, it's useless to try dodging. Water naturally slows down the speed and reaction time of the victim by 2 times, combine with the fact i'm constantly absorbing your Chakra and limiting your movements, you can't dodge me or my attacks " Kisame explained to Yoruichi as he hits Yoruichi countless times with each exploding shark creating a 10 foot radius explosion until they all explode creating a mile radius explosion shooting water 10,000 feet in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Mistumiya District<strong>

Kisuke notices Yoruichi is in trouble.

" This is bad Yoruichi is in trouble ! " Kisuke said to himself as he dodges Itachi's attacks.

" Your reflexes are good, to dodge Amaterasu even if it's by an inch is impressive " Itachi said to Kisuke.

" That attack is fast , it's much faster than an Espada's Bala . I have Yoruichi's training in Shunpo to thank, that and used to dodging her attacks, her maximum speed in Shikai alone is 525 times the speed of sound. Even your high-speed Amaterasu doesn't compared to that that's why i was able to instinctively dodge it , even if it's barely and it take alot out of me " Kisuke explained to Itachi.

" You're good but not good enough ! " Itachi replied as he comes at Kisuke with his ANBU sword.

Kisuke comes at Itachi with a two-handed downward slash but Itachi blocks with his own two-handed slash. Itachi then uses Amaterasu at point-blank range but Kisuke manages to block it with his Shikai however his sword starts to burn.

" Damn, that was a close one ! " Kisuke said to Itachi as his sword catches fire.

" I'm impressed you were able to block from that , still i wonder how long you can maintain your Shikai " Itachi said to Kisuke.

" Thank you for the compliment but i can cancel that out ! " Kisuke replied as he pours his energy at his Shikai " **Tsuppane, Benihime**(突ッ撥紅姫, _Spurning, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he uses his technique to negate Amaterasu on his Shikai however his Shikai is cracked and burned.

" I must admit, that was impressive canceling out my Amaterasu however it looks like your blade took too much damage " Itachi said to Kisuke.

" He's right, my Shikai blade took too much damage just from a small burst of his black blades. It can't withstand another strike of that level " Kisuke said to himself as he starts to feel fatigue .

" Let's see you dodge this attack ! " Itachi stated as he does multiple stabs at Kisuke but Kisuke has trouble blocking the blade.

Kisuke and Itachi clash blades 143 times with each strike putting stress on Kisuke's blade and causing it to crack more.

" My Shikai can't take much more damage , at this point it's going to crack " Kisuke said to himself as then sees another blast of black flames heading towards him grazing his shoulder . Kisuke slashes the skin on his shoulder containing the black flames a spilitsecond before it burns through the rest of his body exposing the muscles tendons on his left shoulder with black flames burning around the area.

" Quick thinking Kisuke cutting off the skin on your shoulder but you just handicapped yourself " Itachi stated as the black flames burn around a 5 story building and burns down the building in seconds.

" You can't burn me down so easily ! " Kisuke replied holding on to the bloody shoulder.

" Do you plan to cut every part of your body if it's hit by Amaterasu ? " Itachi asked Kisuke.

" No, i just need to cut your head off or that eye and you won't be able to use Amaterasu " Kisuke answered as he comes at Itachi.

" **Amaterasu : Rising Sun** " Itachi chanted as he shoots a concentrated jet of black flames at Kisuke.

"** Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫,_Razor, Crimson Princess ) " _Kisuke countered as he swings his sword creating a razor like beam blocking the black flames Kisuke struggles to hold back the blast with all his flames but the blast burns a few strains of his hair as Kisuke cuts the blast in half with his Benihime and fires the blast towards Itachi.

" This isn't good ! " Itachi said to himself as he opens his left eye and the blast hits creating a 1 mile radius.

Kisuke cuts the flames on his hair, taking a chunk of his own hair as he watches his hair burn.

" Phew that was a close call ! Had this battle drag on , i would of become a baldly " Kisuke said to himself feeling on his missing hair chunk.

The smoke clear up to reveal that Itachi survived the blast with a red rib cage around Itachi before it disappeared revealing that Itachi used the ribcage of Susanoo to shield himself from the blast , taking no injury whatsoever.

" That was a close call, i guess that was all you got left " Itachi said to Kisuke standing there brushing off the dirt on his ANBU outfit .'

" Impossible, i hit you with everything i got ! " Kisuke stated.

" It looks like you reached your limit with your Shikai " Itachi said to Kisuke.

" This is bad, he doesn't even look damaged at all . How is this even possible ? " Kisuke said to himself.

" Looks like there's nothing more you can do, time to put an end to this " Itachi said to Kisuke as he opens both eyes.

" This is bad , his Reiatsu is shooting up again " Kisuke said to himself horrified at what he sees .

" **Amaterasu : Rising Sun **" Itachi chanted as he shoots another concentrated jet of black flames at Kisuke.

" **Chikasumi no Tate**(血霞の盾,_Blood Mist Shield_) " Kisuke chanted as he summons his blood mist shield but it starts to break as the burning flames increases and Kisuke is burned by the immensely powerful flames as he's pushed back .

" There's no use blocking this attack, i put everything i had into this attack " Itachi said to Kisuke as he drags him away 4 miles away to Orihime's neighborhood where the blast detonates .

" ARRGH ! " Kisuke shouted as the flames explode leveling everything within a mile radius.

"ARRGH ! I used too much power " Itachi screamed in pain as he holds onto his eyes as they bleed from the Chakra exhaustion and strain.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Deidara see the massive inferno at the otherside of the river as he sees Amaterasu go into the river and starts to vaporize the riverbed while standing in the desert like wasteland that is Ichigo's neighborhood . Deidara is still hurt and exhausted of his Chakra and his body is starting to feel fatigue from his injuries in battle. He lost his left arm from a Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho which the wrist was already lightly burned by Chad's El Directo and the forearm and elbow seriously burn and cut by Orihime's full power Koten Zanshun. Deidara also has a deep slash wound across the chest from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō and his body covered with second degree burns and a small cut on his right forearm with some ice on it from Rukia's attack.

" Damn that Itachi mocking my art with his impressive look Amaterasu ? Does he think he can blow up more of this shithole city than me ? "  
>Deidara shouted as he struggles to breath while ignoring the bleeding from his left arm socket as he stands on the ground while Tobi rides around C-2.<p>

" YEEAAHAH ! Riding dragons are fun ! " Tobi childishly stated as he flies around the ruins of the neighborhood.

Ichigo gets back up in his Shikai state with the top half of his Shihakusho gone revealing his bandaged up body from his neck to pelvic area with his right arm bandaged up however the pectorals aren't bandaged up because of the 2nd degree burns melting through the bandaged area and his wrists aren't bandaged up either . The bottom half of his Shinigmai Shihakusho only covers up to his knees leaving his ankles and legs exposed with bandages covering them. The bandages on his left arm are gone revealing his broken arm covered with burns and acupuncture wounds still not fully healed from Naruto's Rasenshuriken . Ichigo struggles to stand.

" You bastards! You'll pay for leveling this town to the ground ! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to stand while wielding his Shikai.

" Please, you're not even in Bankai anymore , hell at your banged up state, i can defeat you barehanded " Deidara replied as he kicks Ichigo 500 feet away.

Ichigo gets back up and tries to use Bankai again.

" **Bankai !** " Ichigo shouted as he tries to use Bankai but his body feels pain .

" Looks like you're having some problems with your sword , use your mask " Deidara said to Ichigo.

" Damn it, i guess i have no choice " Ichigo said to himself as he tries to hollowfy but it fails .

" Looks like you can't pull out that mask again once it breaks and it seems you can't use Bankai again either . I guess i got lucky today after all " Deidara said to Ichigo.

" You bastard , you're going down ! " Ichigo shouted as he charges at Deidara .

" You fool ! " Deidara replied as he sidesteps the slash and grabs Ichigo with his right arm and slams him to the ground and cover his body with clay with the mouth on his hand.

" What the hell is that ? Is that a mouth on your hand ? " Ichigo asked the blonde Shinobi.

" Oh those, you just noticed that now ? These are part of the reason how i can create beautiful works of art " Deidara answered.

" You mean those worthless bombs ? " Ichigo asked Deidara.

" Shut your mouth! You need to be taught a lesson not to make fun of my art " Deidara shouted as he takes out curved kunai.

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo asked Deidara.

" Don't worry, i won't kill you. You need to be alive when we extract that monster out of you, i'm just going to take off that injured arm of yours " Deidara answered as he comes closer to Ichigo.

" What happened to not caring about killing me ? " Ichigo asked.

" You're not worth killing anymore, i expected more from you " Deidara answered.

Meanwhile Tobi is flying on the dragon.

" Deidara senpai has this won ! " Tobi said to himself as he flies above the two.

" An eye of an eye Ichigo or should i say an arm for an arm " Deidara shouted as he goes to cut Ichigo but then his blade is stopped by Rukia.

" You're not hurting Ichigo ! " Rukia replied as she pushes him back with her Shikai.

" Rukia, what are you doing here ? " Ichigo asked Rukia.

" Finishing my fight with this guy ! " Rukia answered.

" But you stand no chance , he's too powerful !" Ichigo stated.

" Not with one arm and besides i have a trick up my sleeve that i didn't get enough time to use in my battle due to his sneak attack " Rukia replied.

" Ha, like it'll make a difference. If a Captain level Shinigmai like Ichigo failed to beat me, what thinks a pitiful Vice Captain could beat me ? I only need one arm to beat you " Deidara arrogantly stated.

" Let's see if this changes your mind , Ichigo stand back ! " Rukia replied .

" But Rukia... " Ichigo said to her.

" But nothing.. Get back ! " Rukia shouted as her eyes glow light blue and her body is surrounded with a white Reiatsu and snow forms around her sword and body .

" Right ! " Ichigo replied as he gets back 200 feet.

" Please, nothing you can do can beat me . I'll kill you with this kunai and then cut his arm off " Deidara shouted as he charges at Rukia.

" Allow me to show you the true power of Sode no Shirayuki **Bankai** " Rukia chanted as her entire body is surrounded in snow like a cocoon and her Reiatsu forms around her and the ribbon around wrap around her right arm.

" Bankai ? When did Rukia achieve Bankai ? " Ichigo said to himself shocked to see Rukia exerting so much spiritual power

" What the hell is this ? " Deidara said to himself as he's surprised that Rukia has Bankai.

Snow begins to fall within a 400 foot radius as Rukia's ice and snow cocoon shatters freezing everything within a 300 foot radius.

"** Bankai : Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime**( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she gains a white kimono with a tria on the top of her head made of ice and her Zanpakutō is now a crescent shape pure white double edge scythe. The scythe has a snowflake shaped pattern between the blades, Rukia's hair is longer .

" Where did you get this much power ? " Ichigo asked Rukia.

" Nevermind that, it's time i get some payback for what happened to you " Rukia answered.

" What a beautiful Bankai you process, it's a shihakushō type Bankai like my Tensa Zangetsu " Ichigo explained marveling at her Bankai.

" So what ? You're a Vice Captain with a Bankai. My friend Sasori is fighting one of you guys right now and is having no problems tossing him around. I already know that you just recently achieved that Bankai during the Konoha invasion, a Vice Captain achieving Bankai is far inferior to a Captain level Bankai . Hell you only have **16,000 RYK** currently , what thinks you can.. . " Deidara explained to Rukia only for Rukia to vanish in front of his eyes.

" You talk too much ! " Rukia replied as she used Shunpo moving at 11733.5 ft/sec (8,000 MPH) with her scythe behind his neck.

" She's fast ! " Deidara shouted as he barely dodges a slash from Rukia which cuts his right shoulder.

" Rukia's speed is on par with my Tensa Zangetsu . That bastard only has one arm and is too exhausted to fight back , Rukia has this won " Ichigo said to himself as he watches.

Deidara blocks Rukia's attack but the kunai shatters on impact .

" Damn it ! " Deidara shouted.

" That puny weapon won't hold back my Bankai " Rukia replied as she comes at Deidara with a slash to the right arm but Deidara dodges the slash.

" This is bad, with just one arm. My attack speed is only half it's normal function and i don't have enough power left to deal with her , guess it's back to the dragon " Deidara said to himself as he dodges attacks from Rukia.

Rukia comes at Deidara with 5 blows with the but of her scythe but Deidara dodges them moving his head side to side . Rukia then goes to slash off Deidara's arm but the blonde haired Akatsuki jumps out of the way . Rukia goes to do a jump slash but Deidara moves out of the way as the slash creates a 1 foot deep 3 foot diameter crater.

" You're not escaping me ! " Rukia stated as she uses Shunpo to blitz Deidara and comes at him with a horizontal slash but Deidara dodges it barely as his right leg is grazed from the blow.

" This bitch moves almost as fast as Hidan ! " Deidara stated as he narrowly dodges a slash aimed at his head that cuts his left shoulder next to the arm socket.

" You're not escaping me ! " Rukia shouted as she appears behind Deidara with her scythe near his neck.

" Deidara senpai look out behind you ! " Tobi shouted as Deidara turns around.

" This is for what you did to Karakura Town ! " Rukia shouted as she decapitates Deidara with her scythe.

" DEIDARA SENPAI ! " Tobi shouted only to notice it's really a clay clone.

" Rukia look out ! " Ichigo shouted only for Deidara to appear in front of him.

" Too Late ! Katsu ! " Deidara shouted as he tries to detonate it but it's frozen by Rukia then the bomb turns into harmless white smoke " What ! "

" Nice reflexes making a clone with just one hand however that's not enough to stop me " Rukia said to Deidara.

" Impossible ! You stopped my explosion before it happened ? " Deidara asked Rukia.

" I figured out your Jutsu. You use both fire and earth handseals to use your explosives. When we were fighting earlier and you caught me off-guard by blowing up your own claybrid, i saw you use both Fire and Earth handseals. Earth might be strong against Water and Ice attacks but Fire isn't. You need flames to ignite the explosive Chakra within the clay shell of your explosives. You truly are a terrible artist " Rukia explained to Deidara.

" You're the one to talk, your drawings suck ! " Ichigo stated only to get hit in the head with a rock.

" Shut up Ichigo ! " Rukia replied.

" Damn you , you bitch. Tobi get off C-2 and let me take a ride on that " Deidara said to his comrade.

" Okay Deidara senpai ! " Tobi replied as he jumps onto his C-2 Dragon .

" Shit ! Rukia look out ! " Ichigo shouted.

" I see, so that's your trick ! " Rukia said to Deidara .

" My art is an explosion ! " Deidara replied as he fires a small miniature dragon at Rukia.

" **Shiro no Tsuki no Sakeme**(白の月の裂け目_White Moon Rift_) " Rukia chanted as she spins her scythe in a 180 degree angle vertical and swings the scythe downward unleashes a powerful blast of ice cutting the clay dragon in half before it can explode .

" What ! " Deidara shouted.

" Now for the finishing blow . Ichigo, get at least 300 meters away from here " Rukia said to Ichigo.

" Right ! " Ichigo replied as he sees Rukia fight Deidara.

" **Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu** ( 四踊り、白弦月 _Fourth Dance, White crescent Moon_ ) " Rukia chanted as she hits the ground with her scythe and her spiritual energy tunnels into the ground and shoots out like a geyser, surrounded the opponent. It begins to form pillars and hardens, freezing the ground and causing everything within a 800 foot radius to be instantly frozen and Deidara's arm is frozen within the blast as well as the right-wing of the dragon .

" Shit ! " Deidara shouted as he struggles to break his right arm free from the 1,600 foot diameter , 10,000 foot high pillar of ice.

" Deidara Senpai ! " Tobi shouted as he watches Rukia climb up the ice tower running up it and goes to cut Deidara down who's 5,000 feet above seal level.

" You're dead ! " Rukia shouted as she jumps 100 feet above Deidara .

" Shit ! " Deidara shouted as he can't move as Rukia goes to decapitate Rukia but the second the blade hits Deidara's neck , Rukia reverts back into her sealed sword form and the blade doesn't even starch Deidara's neck.

" Damn it ! I was so close ! " Rukia shouted as the ice pillar shattered with Deidara's right arm gone from the pillar.

" You bitch ! " Deidara shouted as he kicks Rukia down with immense force.

" Rukia ! " Ichigo shouted.

" What incredible power...I can't regain my posture because of the wind pressure ! " Rukia stated.

" Now let's see you block this blast without your Bankai " Deidara shouted as he sends another dragon right at Rukia .

" I can't evade the attack ! " Rukia said to herself as the dragon is about to hurt her.

" I may have no arms but i can still detonate and control my C-2 dragon by flowing Chakra through my feet and firing the missiles at my enemies and i can trigger the explosions with just my voice command, you're shit out of luck **Katsu !** " Deidara shouted as he goes to detonate the clay near Rukia.

" The explosion occurs 2,000 feet above Ichigo as he sees the blast wave expand 1,000 feet wide .

" Rukia ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts to cry.

" Relax Ichigo. Ya worry too much ! " said a mysterious voice coming out the smoke holding Rukia in his hands. It turns out to be Shinji and he drops Rukia next to Ichigo.

" Shinji ? " Ichigo asked see Shinji wearing gray slacks with a gray business suit open out exposing his black collar shirt with gray tie.

" What a drag, i really didn't wanna get involved in any Shinigami fights . Whatever , with all this destruction goin' on so close by ,there's no way i could ignore it " Shinji said to Deidara.

" Deidara senpai, that guy kinda sounds like you . Is he your cousin ? " Tobi asked Deidara.

" I never saw that ugly, bucktooth , bastard in my life he's interfering with my art " Deidara answered.

" Hey ,these teeth look nice unlike the ones on your hands! " Shinji stated.

" Oh aren't you a comedian ? Are you their friend ? " Deidara asked Shinji.

" Does it really matter ? " Shinji asked Deidara.

" I guess it doesn't matter, anyone who insults my art is a deadman anyways ! I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU TO BITS ! " Deidara shouted as he goes to attack Shinji.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dangai Precipice World<strong>

Orihime stares at Itachi with a frightened look on her face after seeing Itachi massacre his own clan in the world of Tsukuyomi.

" You wish for the same fate to happen to your friends ? If i was cold enough to kill off my entire clan, what thinks i won't kill the people you love ? " Itachi said to Orihime.

" You're a monster ! How can you take delight in killing innocent people let alone your whole clan ? " Orihime asked Itachi.

" It's simple, it's all for that power you see before you . I'm the most powerful shinobi because what i did , similar to hollows , we kill our own for power beyond comparison . How else you think a mere human like me could easily defeat two Captain class Shinigmai ? " Itachi asked Orihime in a cold emotionless tone.

" I never met anyone as cruel as you , you're the definition of pure evil . I can never forgive a monster like you . Are we just playthings to you ? I refuse to have my powers used to aid you Shinobi or Aizen . I know you guys wish to destroy Karakura Town to form the Kings Key " Orihime answered.

" So you guys already know ? Such a shame, i thought we did a good job keeping that a secret . It seems you still maintain your resolve,even with Tsukuyomi . I guess i have to use it to bring up some dark memories of your past **Tsukuyomi **_(_月読 _Moon Reader) " _Itachi chanted as he traps Orihime yet again .

**13 years ago**

Orihime is within an inverted world where she sees her mother being beaten up by her father. The adult Orihime is watching her early childhood as it happens. Orihime's mother has black hair and is a petite woman while the father is a large man with orange hair and a mustache and goatee.

" Where's my money ? " the father said to the mother in a drunken slur.

" I didn't get enough costumers today at the street corner , please forgive me " the mother answered as she pleads for him not to hit her.

" You need to be taught a lesson on not getting me my beer money " the father replied as he smacks her to the ground and starts to beat up on Orihime's mother.

Orihime as a child rushes downstairs and sees her father hitting his mother.

" Daddy, don't hit mommy ! " baby Orihime said to her father only to be backhanded by her father.

" You're such a worthless daughter! " the father shouted as he goes to beat up and attack his own daughter.

" No stop this, make it stop ! " adult Orihime said to Itachi.

" Surrender yourself to us or i would continue to make you witness the pain of your life " Itachi said to Orihime.

" Never ! " Orihime replied as she remains strong in her resolve.

" Very well then , i'll just have to keep digging deeper then ! " Itachi replied as he goes back a few years later

**9 years ago**

Orihime is in school as a 7-year-old in the first grade when 5 girls come to bully her.

" Look at that, it's carrot top ! " said one of the girls talking about kid Orihime.

" Hey, i have a good idea, how about we beat the crap of her and take her lunch money ? " one of the girls asked her.

" Please girls , leave me alone. I'll give you the lunch money " kid Orihime answered.

" That's not good enough ! " the girls replied as they grab Orihime and proceed to beat the crap out of her.

" That's enough ! It hurts, why does this hurt me ? " adult Orihime asked Itachi.

" This isn't ordinary Genjutsu. In the world of Tsukuyomi...I control space and time and even the mass of objects , this pain is hurting you both physically and mentally . Still wish to resist me ? " Itachi explained to Orihime.

" A few bullies aren't enough to break me down, i outgrew them and i always hated my parents " Orihime answered.

" Then i would have to dig further to humiliate and hurt you until you lose that resolve ! " Itachi replied as he digs deeper into her past.

**4 years ago**

Orihime is crossing the street with her brother when a car comes rolling towards her .

" Orihime look out ! " Sora shouted as he charges towards her and knocks her aside as the car hits him and blood splatters everywhere.

" BROTHER ! " kid Orihime screamed as she rushes to aid him.

Hours have passed since Sora was run over and she watches her brother die in front of her eyes within the Kurosaki Clinic . The paramedics came over and picked up his dead, bloody body.

" Brother ! Don't die ! Don't leave me alone ! Brother ! " kid Orihime shouted as she cries for her brother.

" You monster, why torture me like this ? " Orihime asked Itachi.

" If you wish for the pain to stop, you'll come quietly with me " Itachi answered.

" Never ! " Orihime replied.

" Very well then, allow me to continue ! " Itachi responded as he goes to dig deeper into her mind.

" No , stop it ! Stop it ! STOP IT ! " Orihime shouted with an intense anger which sends a massive wave of Reiatsu around her entire body which creates a massive wind wave that engulfs everything and shatters the world of Tsukuyomi.

" Impossible, she broke through my Tsukuyomi ! " Itachi said to himself as he sees Orihime stand up with her energy forming around her.

The Reiatsu shoots up revealing a golden wave of Reiatsu in the sky which then brightens the Dangai . Orihime emerges with a rainbow aura around her with rainbow-colored phoenix wings with an intense look of anger in her eyes which now has glowing blue eyeballs with no pupils . Kenpachi and Byakuya wake up seeing her power and are weighed down by her .

" Is this Orihime's power ? " Byakuya said to himself.

" Her power is incredible , i can't even move " Kenpachi said to himself as he barely manages to move.

" What is this form ? " Itachi asked shocked to see this form.

" I am **Gekido Toai Tenshi **(激怒と愛天使の _Angel of Rage and Love_ ). The very core of Orihime's powers and the true form of Shun Shun Rikka and the one who would destroy all enemies in my path , i'm born form Orihime's desire to protect her friends and protecting my friends is what i must do. You chose the wrong person to hurt. You killed innocent people for the sake of power and now you seek to destroy my friends and my home. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU " Oirhime said to the root members now sounding much more like a woman in her 30's than the Orihime we all know as she punches one of them in half and then kicks the other one in half.

" What is this power of hers ? " Itachi said to himself.

" Take this ! " Orihime shouted as she comes at Itachi.

" Think you can beat me ? I already know the true extent of your powers " Itachi said to Orihime as he goes to block her punch but the punch snaps his blade in half with ease.

" Take this **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield) "_ Angel Orihime chanted as she sends a sharp blast of energy at Itachi grazing his shoulder.

" ARRGH ! " Itachi shouted as he holds onto his shoulder.

" **_Gekido what are you doing_**? " Orihime asked her angel self.

" I'm lending you my power to fight this man " Angel Orihime answered.

" **_I see, i thought you couldn't lend me your powers for a while _**" Orihime stated.

" A while has passed Orihime , are you prepared to fight this man together ? " Gekido questioned the young teen.

" **_Normally i don't like killing people, but he's pure evil. He's going to let my town burn down and can never forgive him _**" Orihime replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakawase  Yumisawa district border**

Kakuzu overpowers Hitsugaya and sends him flying into the air . Hitsugaya then decides to take to the air and fly 5,000 feet high and goes to launch attacks at Kakuzu from the air.

" Damn , he's fast and powerful however i still have the edge in the air . There's no way he can catch me so easily " Hitsugaya said to himself only to see Kakuzu behind him uses his threads to form wings.

" You think being in the air would help you ? " Kakuzu asked the Captain as he kicks Hitsugaya into the ground with immense force . Hitsugaya lands into a building at ground level.

" Damn it, he can fly ? " Hitsugaya said to himself only to see Kakuzu in front of himself.

" You're no fun to toy with kid ! " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he kicks Hitsugaya through 3 buildings.

" ARRRGH ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he gets back up from the kick.

" Try dodging this ! " Kakuzu shouted as he sends 8 tentacles extending 330 feet long to attack Hitsugaya but the white-haired Captain dodges the attacks.

" **Hiryūseki** (氷竜堰 _Ice Dragon Barrage_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Kakuzu with 50 ice dragons within a 1,200 foot radius with all of them moving 360º around Kakuzu and all attack him at once.

" That won't work ! " Kakuzu replied as he releases Chakra around his body to negate the attack. Kakuzu then sees more water vapor around him.

" I got you now ! **Guncho Tsurara** **Tsuzuri Raiden **" Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots 150 electrified kunai at Kakuzu but the attack fails to pierce him " What ? "

" My Iron Skin has become so tough that not even your lightning charged ice strikes would work " Kakuzu replied as he stands unfazed.

Kakuzu then appears behind Hitsugaya using Shunshin with a roundhouse kick but the sliver haired captain does a roll to avoid it and dodges a few kicks aimed at him. Hitsugaya counters by using Shunpo to appear behind him to do a sweeping slash next to Kakuzu neck's but the blade fails to cut him. Kakuzu sends to tentacles to attack Hitsugaya and crush him but it's another ice clone.

" **Tsuzuri Raiden Ryūsenka **" Hitsugaya chanted as he goes to stab Kakuzu from behind but the strike fails to pierce his Iron skin.

" I told you your attack can't hurt me ! " Kakuzu stated as he has the lighting mask appear on his back and fire a blast towards Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya uses Shunpo to escape.

Kakuzu fires 3 water blasts at Hitsugaya but the sliver haired captain dodges the shots as the blasts levels 3 buildings with ease . Hitsugaya jumps on top of a 5 story building only for Kakuzu to leap 500 feet in the air and shoot 3 fireballs at Hitsugaya but the captain dodges the attack . Kakuzu then extends his hand out to try grabbing Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya jumps over the attack,

" I can't fend off his assault, at this rate... " Hitsugaya said to himself only to be grabbed by Kakuzu's left arm .

" I got you now ! " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he goes to rip him apart with his tentacles.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he blasts Kakuzu in the face .

" You little tart ! " Kakuzu shouted at Hitsugaya as the Captain gets his distance.

" I need to use it now , i'm far enough from Momo and friends and the power of my Bankai isn't enough to cut him anymore " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges more blasts from Kakuzu.

" I'm getting tired chasing you around kid ! " Kakuzu said to Hitsugaya as he appears behind him moving toward Hitsugaya.

" **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he holds his sword and gathers a massive Reiatsu around him as his wings regenerate. The sky turns pitch black and he flies up with a blue aura around his body . Hitsugaya causes a massive snowstorm from the release of his Reiatsu.

" I see, you're increasing your strength to fight your own with me, how clever and how foolish. Even increasing your power won't help you at this point " Kakuzu stated as he charges at Hitsugaya .

Hitsugaya and Kakuzu clash attacks with each other. Kakuzu dodges a series of 5 ice dragon strikes from Hitsugaya's Bankai enhanced with Tsuzuri Raiden. The entire neighborhood is buried under 5 feet of snow and ice . Kakuzu and Hitsugaya clash strikes together, creating a 100 foot shockwave with each clashing blow. Kakuzu comes at Hitsugaya's face with a lunging blow but Hitsugaya manages to use Shunpo to escape. Everything around them is engulfed in a blizzard.

" **Tsuzuri Raiden Ryūsenka **" Hitsugaya chanted as he goes to stab Kakuzu.

" I told you that won't ... " Kakuzu stated only for his right arm to be pierced by the sword.

" Pierce you , Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society, **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) increases my power using the water vapor in the air " Hitsugaya explained to Kakuzu .

" I see, not bad however it's not enough ! " Kakuzu replied as he sends out tendrils.

" **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear ) _" Hitsugaya countered as he cancels out the lightning blast with his Kidō.

" You increased your power huh ? Allow me to use my power to crush you then " Kakuzu replied as Kakuzu charges up a water blast and fire it at Hitsugaya.

" Fool, water can't harm me ! " Hitsugaya stated as he goes to absorb water but Kakuzu shoots a Lightning blasts at Hitsugaya but the Captain dodges the blast.

" Not bad but try dodging this blast ! " Kakuzu replied as he does Dog → Rat → Ram and Ox handsigns

" This isn't good ! " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" **Sasuyō Honryūsāji **( 刺すよう奔流サージ· _Piercing Torrent Surge_ ) " Kakuzu chanted as he fires a powerful blast of water and lightning at the young Captain.

" It's moving too fast to dodge , i must stop it **Hiryūhō** (氷竜砲_Ice Dragon Cannon_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses both hands on his sword to shoot a dense beam of blue energy to clash with Kakuzu's attack.

" That isn't going to work ! " Kakuzu stated as his blast rips through Hitsugaya's ice blast and come at the Captain.

" Shit ! Ice attacks aren't enough to stop a Lightning-Water combination ? " Hitsugaya stated as the blast hits hit " ARRGH ! "

" You're dead Captain ! Take this ! " Kakuzu shouted as he unleashes the blast creating a massive explosion leveling everything within a 3,500 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yumisawa district<strong>

Kukaku and her team watch the explosion send a wave of dust and debris towards them causing them to block the attack .

" What the hell was that attack ? " Kukaku shouted as she struggles to block her eyes from the dust and debris cloud .

" It looks like it came from Hitsugaya ! " Renji answered.

" What an immense explosion ! " Chad stated.

" It's a good thing we aren't fighting there ! " Izuru replied.

" Little Toshiro, please tell me you're doing fine ! " Momo said to herself as she covers her eyes.

" Looks like Kakuzu managed to finish his fight with that Captain " Sasori said to himself as he stands unfazed by the dust cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Rangiku sees the explosion from a close distance with tremors being felt .

" Captain Hitsugaya is having trouble fighting out there " Rangiku said to herself.

" Aren't you going to continue telling me about Ichigo ? Tatsuki asked Rangiku.

"Okay, very well then ! " Rangiku answered.

Meanwhile Tessai is being healed by Hachigen

" The damage you suffer was great , it was great ! " Hachigen said to his former Captain.

" Indeed, those black flames are hot enough to rival Ryujin Jakka ! " Tessai replied.

" It'll take a while to heal that arm ! " Hachigen stated.

" Take your time, it must not be easy doing all this ! " Tessai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yumisawa district<strong>

Sasori looks at his opponents who are worn down fighting him. Kukaku , Chad, Izuru , Momo and Renji are all worn out while Sasori hasn't shown any signs of fatigue .

" Damn it , he's not even tired out ! " Renji said to his team as they stand worn out from there fight.

" Yet we been exhausted from everything he's been throwing at us " Izuru said to the team .

" We're done for ! " Kukaku stated.

" We can't give up yet! " Chad replied as they all stand back up but Sasori has then surrounded with Iron Sand and they feel sick and unable to move.

" What the hell ? " Renji asked them.

" You all been hit by my poison ! " Sasori answered.

" But how ? We didn't get hit at all ! " Renji asked Sasori.

" I don't even need to cut you to poison you, the very air you breathe contained enough Iron Sand particles to poison your bloodstream " Sasori explained to the two.

" Damn it ! " Izuru replied.

" You see, i didn't kill a Kage and take his powers for myself with merely brute force. He was far beyond my strength level, hell i used to be as weak as you Vice Captains until i developed this radical poison that turns Chakra into a deadly poison and developed many poisons from it. Even the weakest weapon in my arsenal is laced with enough poison to kill anything that moves but the deadliest poisons are the ones that are airborne. Not even the Hierro of an Espada could protect against airborne poisons, no amount of Reiatsu can . I can even kill your Captain Commander with enough of this poison however i think he's too tough for me in a direct fight. Still it should be easier once i steal all your Zanpakutōs and combine your powers with my own being " Sasori explained to the team.

" Damn it ! " Renji shouted .

" Any last words before i kill you all ? " Sasori mocked them as stand with an arrogant smile.

" Damn you ! " Kukaku shouted.

" Come to think about, one person in your team is missing. I remember now, that little girl with the bun. She was a cute one, i guess she ran away, shows how much of a coward she was but then again she was smart not to tangle with the Akatsuki **Satetsu Kaihō** _(_砂鉄界法 _Iron Sand: Needle Sphere) " _Sasori shouted as he uses Iron Sand to create a gigantic sphere of branching Iron Sand spreads in spikes that branch off irregularly, making it almost impossible for the team to escape.

But all of a sudden before any of the branches hit the injured Shinigami and Chad , Sasori's attack is stopped in midair and he can't move his hands or the puppet . The sand then drops to the ground and the attack is negated entirely .

" I didn't run away, i was looking for your weakness ! " Momo said to Sasori holding onto his Chakra string while attaching them to her orange Kidō net and then binds his hands with the Kidō net before moving out the way . Sasori then sees yellow arm braces on his arms.

" What the hell did you do ? " Sasori asked Momo.

" Your fingers are always moving during your attacks . You manipulate the puppet by those Chakra strings attached to his fingers, so it makes sense that i take out those fingers. I used **Bakudō # 26. Kyokko** (曲光_Curved Light ) _to hide myself from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and Reiatsu and i use that opportunity to use **Hadō # 12 . Fushibi **_(_伏火 _Ambush Flame_) to bind your Chakra strings together . To ensure you can't break out, i used **Bakudō # 49. Āmushīru Chūkakko**_( _アームシール中かっこ _Sealing Arm Braces) _to suppress Chakra in your arms and combine it with **Bakudō # 47.** **Mahikōnawa** ( 麻痺鋼縄 _Paralysis Steel Ropes_ ) to reinforce the restrains. Now you can't move that puppet of yours " Momo explained to Sasori.

" You bitch ! " Sasori stated.

" Captain Aizen taught me well . He always told me to watch the enemy movements closely , he told me to watch them before the attack, during the attack and after the attack ! People always have a dominant arm and leg, as well as individual ticks and habits. When combined, that reveals their patterns in their movement. When a Shinigmai reaches the level of a Captain or Lieutenant , they train in order to lessen those habits, so the enemy can't read their movements, but... They can't be eliminated completely. At times you should be able to use them and see the enemy's weakspots. Find them as quickly as possible ! It'll improve your ability to dodge their attacks " Momo explained to Sasori.

" I almost forgot, you're the little tart Aizen told me about . I didn't think an insect like you would be this skilled " Sasori stated.

" You got overconfident in your abilities, you severely underestimated us ! " Momo replied.

" Way to go Momo, now we have him where we want him ! " Izuru said to his friend.

" Boy she's one cunning girl ! " Kukaku said to the young Vice Captain.

" That's Momo to you, never underestimate her ! " Renji stated.

" She's very skilled ! " Chad replied.

" I find it amusing that you guys caught me off-guard and are celebrating victory so soon . You guys are poisoned and can't move and there's no way that Inoue girl could heal you now " Sasori stated.

" We don't need her ! " Izuru replied as he takes out a needle and stabs himself in the arm to cure the poison.

" What the hell ? " Sasori shouted.

" Everyone take this ! " Izuru stated as he throws everyone needles.

" Fine ! " Kukaku replied as she injects the needle in her arm .

" What are these ? " Chad asked Izuru.

" A small amount of Orihime's Reiatsu i collect while she was healing me, this should override the poison " Izuru explained to the team.

" Orihime, you truly are awesome ! " Renji replied .

" You bastards, you think this is over ? I can still control my puppet even when it can't move " Sasori said to the team as the Third Kazekage puppet opens up it's mouth and charges up a blast of electricity charged up with Iron Sand .

" What's that ? " Momo asked the puppetmaster.

" I'm using my Chakra to charge up my Iron Sand with static electricity to form a concentrated blast of Iron Sand. This would enough to kill you and your whole group " Sasori explained to the group.

" This is bad ! " Renji shouted.

" We just need to fight back ! " Kukaku stated as she charges up her Shikai.

" We need to hit him before he hit us ! " Izuru replied.

Momo jumps back to the group to charge up her own attack . Kukaku drops her massive hammer and takes out a shoulder mounted cannon and charges Reiatsu in her canon , Chad charges up energy from his right hand creating a massive wave of Reiatsu, Izuru charges up blue spiritual energy behind his hands like a Kamehameha wave and Renji charges up red spiritual energy within Hiho Zabimaru's mouth.

" _Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the abyss of conflagration, cleanse thay evil that stands in the way_ " Momo chanted as she charges up an orange-red Reiatsu in her hands.

" _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens " _Izuru chanted as he charges up his attack.

" **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he fires another blast of energy.

" **Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui** (双漣蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) " _Izuru chanted as he fires a massive blue fireball from both hands.

" **Hadō # 86. Gōkaryūkajikanon** ( 業火龍の火事のカノン。 _Hellfire Dragon Blaze Canon_) " Momo chanted as she fires a massive fire blast from her hands which forms into a massive 30 foot flaming Chinese dragon.

" **Hikotsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji chanted as he fires a massive beam of energy.

" **Kakaku Hō** **: Reisenkō**(花鶴砲, 霊穿孔 _Flower Crane Cannon, Spirit Piercer_) " Kukaku chanted as she fires a massive blast from her cannon.

" **Satetsu: Ryūshijisei Shōkyaku **_(_砂鉄 ,粒子磁性焼却 _Iron Sand : Particle Magnetic Incineration ) " _Sasori chanted as he fires a lightning charged blast of Iron sand like an energy wave to clash with the five different blasts despite being binded down by the Kidō Momo placed on him.

The blast wave clashes with each other for a full minute until the blasts cancel each other of the smoke , Chad comes out with his left hand out to attack the Third Kazekage puppet.

" Take this ! " Chad shouted as he easily punches through the Third Kazekage's puppet shattering it to bits .

" What the hell ? He effortlessly shattered my Third Kazekage and still has momentum to strike me " Sasori shouted shocked to see his puppet shattered to bits and Chad coming towards him .

" **La Muerte** ( _Spanish for The Death_ ) " Chad chanted as he goes to punch Sasori.

" **Kikō Junbū** (機光盾封 _Mechanic Light Shield Seal_) " Sasori chanted as he surrounds himself with a barrier trying to hold back Chad's strike.

" This barrier's tough ! " Chad said to himself as he struggles to break the barrier .

" My barrier could withstand even a Captain's Bankai. There's no way a non Shinobi human could ever pierce this with their bare hands " Sasori stated only to see his barrier cracking.

" ARRGHW! " Chad shouted as he uses all his Reiatsu to shatter the barrier and send Sasori flying from the force while Chad falls to the ground.

" Damn that human and his punch, he almost had me ! " Sasori said to himself as he struggles to regain his footing only to see Izuru in midair.

" Time to test my new power **Kaigogunshū** ( 悔悟群衆 _Repentance Crowd_ ) " Izuru chanted as he shatters his Shikai into 10 pieces and each of them hitting Sasori 2 times but the blades do no damage to a binded Sasori.

" Ha, was that the best you can do ? Even with my arms binded and my body limited to Chakra, i still didn't need to block those blows " Sasori taunted.

" Did you forget my ability already ? I hit your body 2 times with each fragment and there were 10 sword fragments. Now you weigh 13,631,488 lbs , far too heavy to move " Izuru explained to Sasori as he falls to the ground.

" Damn it i can't move ! " Sasori shouted.

" Now time for me to do finishing blow ! " Kukaku shouted as she swings around her hammer charging up Reiatsu.

" I got to escape ! " Sasori said to himself.

" I got you now ! **Rakuraiamega Shimetsuke** ( 落雷雨が締め付け _Bolting Lightning Rain_ ) " Kukaku chanted as she fires a massive wave of Lightning at Sasori .

" Damn it ! " Sasori shouted as he sees the blast hit him and the explosion levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Deidara shoots 3 bombs at Shinji with his C-3 dragon but Shinji dodges the blasts.

" Still think you can dodge my attacks ? Try dodging these " Deidara shouted as he sends a homing dragon missile at Shinji but Shinji jumps to the ground and the explosion occurs leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius but Shinji escaped the blast .

" If ya keep blowing this up around here when i dodge. I might quite dodgin' ! " Shinji said to Deidara in a nonchalant tone.

" Shut your mouth, i'll blow you up to bits you asshole ! " Deidara replied as he sends another bomb at Shinji.

" Man, you're really are the hotheaded type ! " Shinji responded as he puts his hand over his face.

The explosion occurs in the air creating a massive shockwave . The smoke clears up to reveal his Hollow Mask which strongly resembles a pharaoh's mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. When donning his Hollow mask, Shinji's sclera turn completely black and his irises become grey. In a spilt second , Shinji pushes back the C-2 dragon with a single swing of his sword .

" What are you ? " Deidara shouted as he regains footing.

" Does that really matter ? " Shinji answered.

" Fuck you, Take this ! " Deidara shouted as he goes to attack Shinji with 20 clay dragon blasts but Shinji uses Hadō# 11 without chanting to enhance his sword strikes and cut his bombs to pieces, stopping them before Deidara could detonate them.

" Come on, is that all you got ? " Shinji asked Deidara.

" Fuck you ! I'm blowing you to bits C-3 ! " Deidara shouted as he shoots another C-3 blast aimed at Shinji while he's in the air .

" What the hell ! " Shinji asked.

" DIE ! **Katsu** **!** " Deidara shouted as he detonates it, releasing another atomic bomb blast blowing up everything within the air within a 1 mile radius.

" Shinji ! " Ichigo shouted as him and Rukia watch from below ducking down to avoid the blast wave.

" Damn, what power ! " Rukia replied as they see the blast clear up to see Shinji unharmed with a white barrier protecting him from the blast.

" Not a bad blast , you forced me to use Danku and even then you almost shattered the barrier however that wasn't enough to defeat me " Shinji said to Deidara.

" So you're that carrot top's friend ? " Deidara shouted .

" Don't make me keep repeatin' myself . It doesn't matter who i am " Shinji replied as he uses a high-speed slash to effortlessly cut through Deidara's C-2 's left wing with just his sealed sword.

" Impossible, he cut my C-2 wing without even releasing his Zanpakutō. Carrot top needed both his Hollow Mask and Bankai just to cut through C-2 but he did it with just his Hollow Mask and sealed Zanpakutō. His spiritual pressure is monstrously high, could he be on the level of a Tailed Beast ? " Deidara asked himself as he falls down to the ground.

" Deidara senpai ! " Tobi shouted as he watches Shinji gather energy in a horizontal line at his fist.

" You're strong, that's why i'm not holdin' back on you Shinobi " Shinji said to a falling Deidara.

" Damn it, he's charging a Cero. I can't escape ! " Deidara said to himself as he sees Shinji fire his Cero.

" Goodbye Shinobi ! " Shinji chanted as he fires the crimson energy blast hitting the Shinobi and causing a massive explosion within the air. The explosion knocks down the Shinobi into the ground with his C-2 dragon vaporized crashing with violent force .

" DEIDARA SENPAI! " Tobi shouted as he screams in agony thinking his master died.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Hidan struggles to get back up from all the damage Ryūken has done to him. Ryūken looks bored while Uryū shockwave looks shocked.

" That was amazing father ! " Uryū said to Ryūken.

" That's the third time you said that son ! " Ryūken replied.

" That was some amazing techniques you taught me, are there anymore you like to teach me ? " Uryū asked Ryūken.

" Nah, i think i'm done teaching you for today, i don't need to teach you that much . Some techniques i know are too advance for your current state , you need more training before you can use them " Ryūken answered as he takes out his sliver bow and holds it with both hands charging up a bow.

" You son of a bitch ! " Hidan shouted as he rushes towards Ryūken.

" I have no further use for you ! " Ryūken coldly replied as he nonchalantly fires a charged around through Hidan's neck and it slices through his neck and decapitates the Akatsuki member.

" You did it, you killed that freak ! " Uryū said to his father.

" It was nothing, this guy must of had some advance technique that made kills against him impossible but there's not a single being that can survive a decapitation " Ryūken said to his son as he puts away his arrow and stands with his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakawase  Yumisawa district border**

Kakuzu stands right next to Hitsugaya who is brutally injured with 3rd degree burns on his body . Kakuzu then senses Hidan being defeated. Hitsugaya lies within a 298 foot diameter,81 feet crater with the explosion producing 2.4 Kilotons of TNT which vaporized 69,600 meters ^3 of rock from the blast.

" That moron , he let himself get defeated . That's what happens when you underestimate your opponent " Kakuzu said to himself as he goes grab Hitsugaya .

" Shit ! " Hitsugaya shouted.

" Time to take your heart !" Kakuzu stated as he stabs his hand through Hitsugaya and rip out his heart and goes to eat it but the body explodes into ice and Kakuzu is frozen.

" Did you think i was using these attacks to restrict your range and take away your movement ? " Hitsugaya asked Kakuzu as he emerges from the smoke .

" How did you ? " Kakuzu asked as snow starts to fall on his head.

" I used ice based attacks to force you to destroy them . The ice you destroyed turned into powder snow and now fusing it with the water vapor in the air especially the water vapor from that Akatsuki with the Shark Skin sword's Tidal Wave Jutsu. That last clone was the final set up to this attack " Hitsugaya explained to Kakuzu as he sees Hitsugaya raising his spiritual power.

" This is bad ! " Kakuzu said to himself as he sees the snow fall down.

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_) " Hitsugaya shouted as he uses the last of his spiritual power to unleash a massive amount of energy into the sky . the overwhelming release of blue energy shoots up into the sky after the sky turns pitch black. Hitsugaya creates a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down onto Kakuzu .

" What's this ? " Kakuzu asked himself as he tries to escape but before Kakuzu could react, his right hand is frozen with a flower shaped icicle on his right hand. Kakuzu leaps 300 feet in the where his left shoulder and right leg are frozen .

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_). Anything that comes in contact with that snow instantly freezes into an flower like shape . By the time flowers blossom in the hundreds...Your life would had faded " Hitsugaya states as everything within a 1 mile radius freezes around Hitsugaya.

" Crap ! " Kakuzu shouted as he freezes within a massive a massive 1 mile high 500 foot diameter cluster of ice covering the entire battlefield is surrounded with snow. The energy within the ice created by Hitsugaya produced the yield 20.1 kilotons of TNT, the equivalent of the Atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yumisawa district<strong>

Momo and Kukaku see a mile high tower of ice from a close distance. Snow starts to fall within the area.

" What a massive force of Reiatsu, he created such a huge ice tower " Kukaku said shocked to see this.

" That's my Toshiro ! " Momo replied.

" What an insane amount of ice he unleash ! " Izuru stated as he struggles to withstand the force winds blowing ice and snow at them.

" It's a good thing we're not his enemy ! " Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Kisame sees the water around him starting to freeze from the force winds.

" I didn't know that he could wield that much destructive power with his Bankai . Not even Kakuzu's Iron Skin Jutsu could withstand an assault from that magnitude . If Kakuzu isn't thawed out in 5 minutes, then he'll die. 5 hearts or not, not even Kakuzu could survive an attack of that level " Kisame said to himself as he uses his Chakra to melt the ice on his water wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Rangiku and friends sees a massive blast of ice pass through the barrier.

" Boy it suddenly got cold ! " Keigo stated as he holds onto his arms.

" Hitsugaya did it ! He won his battle ! " Ikkaku replied.

" I thought he was a goner but with an attack of **1,200,000 RYK **vs the enemies **300,000 RYK,** there's no way the enemy survived Hitsugaya's strongest attack " Yumichika explained to the group.

" What are you guys talking about ? What is this RYK business ? " Tatsuki asked.

" That's the measure of Reiatsu and Reiryoku in a person . An average human has **1 RYK ,** those are normal humans who can't see us . You guys are a rare exception to the rule , your RYK are below **10 RYK** , the amount needed to fight an unseated Shinigmai or an average Hollow " Rangiku replied.

" **1,200,000 RYK **? You mean those monsters fighting outside are the equivalent of an entire army fighting ? " Mizuho asked Rangiku.

" That's right. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Spiritual Energy are very rare among living humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see ghosts: Pluses, Shinigami and Hollow alike . One would need at least **2 RYK** to begin to see spirits " Rangiku explained to the group.

" Amazing, how could this even be possibly ? Just how strong are you ? " Tatsuki asked.

" My power at most would be around **8,000 RYK** with my strongest attack . I can't even begin to compare my powers to my Captain " Rangiku answered.

" What is my RYK ? " Keigo asked Rangiku.

" We'll find out right now ! " Rangiku answered as she uses her Denreishinki "**2 RYK **"

" **2 RYK**, that means i'm twice as powerful as a normal human " Keigo cheerfully stated.

" I find that hard to believe , what about me ? " Mizuiro asked Rangiku.

" **2.5 RYK **" Rangiku answered.

" Hey, that's not fair, how am i weaker than Mizuiro ? " Keigo asked shocked to see how weak he is.

" What about me ? " Chizuru asked Rangiku.

" **2.2 RYK **" Rangiku answered.

" Ah man, i'm even weaker than Chizuru ! " Keigo shouted.

" What about me ? " Mizuiro asked.

" **2.3 RYK **" Rangiku answered.

" And me ? " Tatsuki asked.

" My lord, you have **8 RYK . **You're pretty powerful for a human " Rangiku stated.

" Man, i knew you were a monster but this is insane. You have the strength of 8 men " Keigo shouted.

" Well i do train at top physical peak of my strength Tatsuki is considered the second strongest girl in Japan of her age group. She managed to come second in a tournament with a broken arm " Tatsuki explained to Rangiku.

" What about me ? " Don Kanoji asked her.

" **10 RYK** , you're basically the strongest human here aside from the Shinobi " Rangiku answered.

" Well there's a reason why i'm the # 1 medium in the world ! " Don Kanoji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dangai Precipice World<strong>

Itachi struggles to dodge Orihime's punches . Angel Orihime charges right at Itachi but the raven haired Shinigmai barely dodges her blow.

" Amazing, her speed and strength drastically increased to the point i have a tough time fighting her " Itachi said to himself as he barely evades Angel Orihime's strike.

" You think you can dodge my strikes ? " Angel Orihime shouted as she punches Itachi in the stomach but he used Susanoo's rib cage to block the blow but the ribcage shattered blocking the blow.

" Amazing, she effortlessly shattered Susanoo with a single punch. I guess i have no choice but to fight her seriously " Itachi said to himself as he gains his distance.

" Time to die ! " Angel Orihime shouted as she goes to attack him .

" **Amaterasu : Rising Sun **" Itachi chanted as he shoots a concentrated jet of black flames toward Angel Orihime but she deflects it and negates it with her bare hand " Impossible, she easily deflected a full power Amaterasu barehanded " Itachi said to himself as he see Orihime charging up her attack.

" Time to end this ! " Angel Orihime shouted as she gets into her prayer position while a ray of light appears around her and a rainbow-colored ball of energy glows in her hands .

" This isn't good ! " Itachi said to himself as he sees her immense power.

" **Shun Shun Rikka** : **Kūkan Hōkai** (盾舜六花, 空間的崩壊 _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield: Spatial Disintegration_) " Angel Orihime chanted as she fires a flower shaped rainbow beam of energy towards Itachi.

The blast creates a wave causing the whole Dangai to light up and causing Kenpachi and Byakuya to be overwhelmed by Orihime's power.

" What an immense power ! " Byakuya said to himself.

" She's a monster !" Kenpachi stated as he takes cover from the blast wave.

The blast cloud clears up to reveal Itachi is still alive from the explosion but now protected by a gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects its left hand it wields the Yata Mirror as a shield. In its right hand it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The Yata Mirror is cracked and nearly shattered from the force of the blast .

" I must admit, your power is immense. You almost shattered the Yata Mirror, i can see why our leader seeks your power so much " Itachi said to Angel Orihime.

" You survived that one but let's see you survive this " Angel Orihime stated as she gets into her prayer position .

" I won't let you **Sakegari Longsword** (酒刈太刀_Sake Cutter Longsword ) " _Itachi chanted as he uses his sword to swing and chip at Orihime's wings . The powers are absorbed from Orihime and she starts to revert back to normal.

" What's going on here ? What's happening to me ? " Angel Orihime asked.

" I'm sealing you away from Orihime. Your power can be a threat to the Akatsuki Espada alliance . My **Sakegari Longsword** (酒刈太刀_Sake Cutter Longsword ) _is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity " Itachi explained to Angel Orihime as she's drained of her powers.

" Gekido ! " Orihime shouted as she watches her spiritual angel go away from her.

" Damn it , I failed you Orihime ! " Gekido replied as she disappears into the sake jar.

Itachi then dispels his Susanoo and falls to the ground coughing up blood from the excessive stress to his body. Itachi drinks the medicine to prevent dying.

" You're far more powerful than i thought , i sealed most of the powers from you . The only thing you can do now is heal " Itachi said to Orihime.

" I can 't believe it, what are you ? " Orihime asked Itachi.

" I must admit , your power was even greater than my own and you could've killed me with that last attack however you're still too young and naïve to control that power well enough. That was your undoing Orihime " Itachi said to her as she drops to her knees in despair while he's coughing up blood.

" Just what is this guy ? He defeated Orihime's angel form in one attack . That same power was enough to fight a fully Hollowfied Ichigo on equal footing and defeat Ichigo . Could he be on the same level as the Head Captain ? " Byakuya asked himself as he stares at Itachi.

" What am i dealing with ? Those eyes, they have no emotion in them. It's as if i'm staring death itself in the face . How could any human lack that much of a soul ? " Kenpachi said to himself as he stares with terror at Itachi's power.

" Resistance is futile , i promise the safety of your friends and comrades if you come quietly with us . If you refuse, then we'll not only kill your friends but send all the people back in Karakura Town and kill them too " Itachi said to Orihime.

" There's nothing i can do to save them. This guy stopped all of my offensive abilities and the last thing he showed me was Ichigo and company in trouble . I guess i have no choice but to surrender so no more people get hurt from battle " Orihime said to herself.

" So what would it be ? " Itachi asked Orihime.

" Fine, i'll come quietly but promise that you'll leave my friends alone and leave Karakura Town " Orihime answered.

" Very well then , i'll keep my word . I need a minute though, you really pushed me to my limit " Itachi stated while he's worn out.

" It's our chance, at his weakened state i could put an end to him " Byakuya said to himself as he gets back up to draw his sword only for Itachi to catch it before Byakuya dropped it .

" I wouldn't try that if i were you, even in my weakened state i can still kill you without blinking " Itachi said to Byakuya with blood coming out of his eye.

" Impossible, he caught my sword so easily! " Byakuya said to himself as he watches Itachi shatter it to bits. Itachi then punches Byakuya in the stomach knocking him out.

" That would prevent you from doing anything reckless ! " Itachi said to Byakuya as he walks away and then steps on Kenpachi's right arm.

" ARRGGH! " Kenpachi screamed in pain Itachi breaks his arm with just a light step.

" Eyepatch seal or not, you're still too weak " Itachi said to Kenpachi as he breaks his Zanpakutō with his foot . Itachi then lightly kicks Kenpachi in the head knocking him out.

" Why did you attack them ? They were still down " Orihime asked.

" It's to ensure they don't do anything stupid " Itachi answered " I wonder how the clone is doing ? "

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Karakura Town<strong>

The entire neighborhood was leveled in the explosions that occurred that it's become unrecognizable . The fake Itachi stands 1 mile east of the ruins of Kisuke's shop .

" Looks like everything has been cleared up. Kisuke Urahara is ... " Fake Itachi said to himself only to be caught in a blood-red net.

" Looks like i'm still alive ! " Kisuke said to Itachi with missing his left arm and 2nd degree burns on his chest.

" What the ? How did you survive my full power Amaterasu ? " Itachi asked Kisuke.

" That was too close for comfort . I had to really do some heavy thinking to escape that jutsu of yours . I had to cut off my own arm and then use **Bakudō # 76 Onmitsufū **(隠密風_Stealth Wind_ ) to escape the explosion in just a second before your blasts went off. You destroyed my Shikai with that attack though so i needed a few minutes to recover from that attack so i used **Bakudō # 26. Kyokko** (曲光_Curved Light ) _to hide myself from sight and then wanted until you were off guard to catch you here and now you're dead " Kisuke explained to Itachi.

" I see, you got me good. I'm at my limit ! " Itachi replied as he coughs up blood.

" Sorry but it's just too bad, you shouldn't have wasted so much Reiatsu with those black flames . Game over ! **Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi**(火遊 紅姫 数珠繋,_Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded Mesh_) " Kisuke chanted as he stabs the net generated by Shibari with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading towards Itachi.

" You really are strong Kisuke ! " Fake Itachi said to Kisuke as he smiled at Kisuke as he burns alive.

" Why is he smiling ? Something isn't right here ! " Kisuke said to himself as he jumps out the way and uses Shunpo to escape.

The attack detonates releasing a large and devastating fiery explosion destroying everything within a 2 mile radius .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Rangiku and her friends feel a massive shockwave coming to the barrier which causes massive shaking within the area.

" Everybody take cover ! " Jinta stated as he feels the barrier shake from the forcewave.

" Okay ! " everyone replied as they find the few remaining desk in the destroyed room to take cover from chunks of falling ceiling parts from the tremor as everything shakes within the school despite being within the barrier .

" When is this chaos going to end ? " Tatsuki asked the team.

" It seems like it's dying down a bit , looks like the Shinigmai are winning their fights " Jinta stated.

" Thank goodness ! " Keigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Yoruichi wakes up underwater with serious injuries to her arms and legs with blood coming of them. Kisame sees a massive

" Damn, those blasts nearly killed me , i have no choice but to do this ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she puts her hands together and cross them with white Reiatsu leaking out of her body in her Shikai state.

" Looks like that clone of Itachi's has reached his limit. I told him not to use too much Chakra , still that Kisuke is one scary dude to take us on with Shikai even when we're using 30% power. It would be interesting to see his Bankai, too bad this woman kick the bucket before i... " Kisame to himself only to feel rumbling within the water.

" **Shunkō** ( 瞬閧,_Flash Cry ) _" Yoruichi chanted as she releases a white wave of energy which destroys her jacket and creates a rumbling within the water .

" Where's all this rumbling coming from ? " Kisame asked himself as he feels tremors within the ground.

" Time to get serious ! " Yoruichi shouted as she causes water to rise up from the ground.

" What the hell ? " Kisame shouted as water shoots up in his face and water forms a massive vortex from were Yoruichi is standing.

The powerful waves of Reiatsu create a massive 2,000 foot diameter, 100 foot deep vortex with the crater 200 foot deep below sea level .

" Time to get some payback ! " Yoruichi shouted as she dashes at 2,970, 000 ft/sec (2,025,000 MPH) catching Kisame off-guard and appearing in front of his face.

" Huh ? " Kisame said shocked to see Yoruichi above and tries to swing his sword .

" Too slow ! " Yoruichi stated as she moved at Yoruichi moved so fast that Kisame was slashed across the chest before he can even notice the attack.

" Damn it ! " Kisame shouted as he struggles to stand up from this slash.

" Take this ! " Yoruichi shouted back as she punches the blue skinned Akatsuki in the face before he can counterattack.

" ARRGH ! " Kisame shouted as he falls to the ground again.

" Am i moving too slow for you ? Allow me to move faster ! " Yoruichi said to Kisame as she blitzes him in speed and in a split second Yoruichi delivers 695 punches and 698 kicks to Kisame.

" ARRGH ! " Kisame shouted as he struggles to recover from the punches but Yoruichi then uses her high-speed to dash into Kisame 562 times moving so fast that water is being uplifted 20 feet within a 2 mile radius. Kisame tries to use a handseal but Yoruichi comes .

" You're trying to use Jutsus again ? Let's see if your body can keep up with my speed " Yoruichi said to Kisame while the shark skin wielder is barely able to see Yoruichi.

Yoruichi launches Kisame 1,000 feet into the air then a second later knocks him back down 800 feet then kicks him back up a split second before he hits the ground. Kisame regains his sight only to see Yoruichi in front of him and he gets hit 75 times around like a ping-pong ball for 5 seconds .

" My body, it's not moving fast enough to react to her blows ! " Kisame said to himself as all parts of her body are covered in wounds before he's kicked up again by Yoruichi.

" You're a tough one, anyone else who was hit by that many blows wouldn't be standing but sadly this is where the fun ends " Yoruichi stated as she jumps into the air .

" I must stop her while i have the chance , **Water Style: Thousand Hungry Sharks **" Kisame chanted as he creates a massive tidal wave with thousands of sharks coming at Yoruichi but Yoruichi easily passes through it .

" That weak attack isn't going to work ! " Yoruichi stated as she appears in front of Kisame.

" Impossible, i can't guard or defend myself . No human can move this fast ! This level of speed is only comparable to the Yellow Flash, how can anyone have raw speed matching his ? Damn it ! " Kisame said to himself as he tires to block the punch but he's punched in the stomach and Yoruichi's claws drill deep into Kisame.

" Now there's no escaping this attack , game over Akatsuki ! " Yoruichi shouted as her claws glow with yellow energy.

" Damn it, if i don't do something, i'll die for sure " Kisame said to himself scared of his death as most of his skin has been peeled off from the blunt force combined with the windspeeds and slashes on his body as he falls onto the surface of the water.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shihō Riarutai Kopīga **(リアル_Real Body Copy_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she creates 15 clones of herself .

" Must get back up ! " Kisame stated as he struggles to get back up.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 3rd** **of the Shihō** , **Shifurasshu** ( 死フラッシュ _Flash of Death_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she has all 15 of her clones hit 5 times each on Kisame's body with each strike to his neck, heart, lungs and head doing a total of 75 hits to Kisame .

" URRGAAAGHAH ! " Kisame shouted in extreme pain as he falls to the ground a bloody mess . Yoruichi charges up her claws.

" Time to end this ! **Raibyō no Tsume**(雷猫の爪_Lightning Cat Claws) " _Yoruichi chanted as she uses Shunkō combined with her Shikai attack to create an even bigger explosion leveling everything within a 2.3 mile radius in a yellow flash of light.

" ARRRGGHGHRA! " Kisame screamed in agony as he's hit by the force of the shockwave as all the water melts away from the blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Shinji sees the explosion from a close distance. The explosion sends a massive cloud of steam that covers everything within a 6 mile radius

" Looks like Yoruichi won her battle as well ! " Shinji said to himself.

Meanwhile Rukia is trying to remove the clay off of Ichigo.

" Hold still Ichigo , taking out all this clay would be hard " Rukia said to Ichigo.

" Where did you get such powers to use a Bankai ? " Ichigo asked Rukia.

" No time to explain ! Time to remove this clay " Rukia answered.

" Looks like that bastard is dead ! " Ichigo stated.

" Not quite, he's still alive ! " Shinji stated as he removes his mask and uses Shunpo.

Deidara emerges out of the 200 foot deep, 237 foot diameter crater caused by a full power Cero with 3rd degree burns on his chest and back and a 2nd degree burn on the left side of his face. His shirt has been burned off revealing a scar on the left side of his chest. Deidara is on his knees trying to stand back up from the blast.

" Damn it ! " Deidara shouted as he gets back up with no arms and gets back on his knees.

" Ya decreased the amount of damage ya took by jumping off of C-2 and using it as a shield while detonating it to disperse the Cero. Ya were still burned by the attack even through your reduced the damage by 50 %. Guess that worthless piece of art was useful after all " Shinji explained to Deidara but the blonde Shinobi jumps up and goes to attack.

" DAMN YOU ! DAMN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU TO MILLIONS OF BITS ! " Deidara shouted as he spits out clay from his mouth and vomits out more clay but Itachi stops him.

" That's enough Deidara , we're going back ! " Itachi said to Deidara.

" I'm not done yet, the Substitute Shinigmai is still here, we can't just go back without him " Deidara stated.

" Our target wasn't the Substitute Shinigmai ,it was Orihime ! " Itachi replied.

" What ? ! What have you bastards done with Orihime ? " Ichigo shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

The smoke and steam clears up to reveal Yoruichi's Shikai and Shunkō attack created an massive explosion. The power of her Shikai attack generated 550 Kilotons of TNT in terms of destructive force, 37 times the destructive force used against Hiroshima within the first atomic bomb. The explosion leaves behind an immense crater 3,382 feet diameter , 924 foot deep crater. Yoruichi stand within the ruins of Downtown Karakura Town with several surviving high rises severely damaged with water flowing out of the buildings around the crater while everything else is in ruins. Water drips down the ruined debris of the area . Yoruichi had most of her Reiatsu absorbed and has reverted back to her sealed sword state fatigued.

" Damn, there's no way he could've survived that attack . I can't believe i was reduced back to my sealed sword state " Yoruichi said to herself as she then sees Kisame emerge out of the crater .

Kisame has 3rd degree burns with his entire chest cavity ripped out exposing his torn rib cage with blood leaking out with all his internal organs destroyed, with the heart ruptured and bleeding out with his lungs exposed. He stands holding Samehada which grew into a monstrous sentient creature with a mouth and twice the width growling with it's tongue sticking out while surrounded by the Shunkō cloak.

" Boy, you almost had me there Yoruichi ! " Kisame said to Yoruichi as she stares at horror at what she sees as Kisame's entire chest cavity heals up while absorbing her Shunkō cloak.

" Impossible, there's no way you can still be standing from a strike like that " Yoruichi said to Kisame .

" Perhaps you should've aimed for my head next time. Anything less than a decapitation isn't enough to end me babe " Kisame replied as he fully heals from his wounds.

" You're a monster ,even by Shinobi and Shinigmai standards , i never seen anyone shake off a fatal injury that easily, not even Captain Unohana " Yoruichi stated.

" Thank you, this is the reason why i'm known as the Tailless Tailed Beast. You really got amazingly high levels of Chakra , i didn't think i would have to use the healing powers of Samehada so soon " Kisame stated .

" I can't believe you still have so much energy left, there's no way a human could have this much power. Even the Kage i fought before wasn't this powerful " Yoruichi stated.

" When i face an immensely strong opponent such as yourself, i get strong indirect portion to all the strength i steal from you. As long as i process Samehada, i can never tire and the sword itself restores any damaged cells in my body meaning i can't die " Kisame explained to Yoruichi.

" This is bad, he's been holding back so much power. If he's really on the same level as that monster that almost killed the Captain Commander, i'll have no choice but to use my Bankai " Yoruichi said to herself as she prepares to use her Bankai.

" The longer the fight drags on, the weaker you get however i become stronger by taking your Chakra . Allow me to show you the true form of Samehada " Kisame said to Yoruichi as he goes to release the full power of his sword but is stopped by Itachi.

" That's enough Kisame, our mission is done ! " Itachi said to Kisame.

" Ah man, this is so typical of you. Just when i was having some fun " Kisame replied as he wraps up his sword and walks away.

" What plan ? And how are you still alive from Kisuke's attack ? " Yoruichi asked Itachi.

" It's simple, you killed a clone ! " Itachi answered as he puts a Negación field around him and Kisame and they go up to the Garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kitakawase  Yumisawa district border**

Hitsugaya is at the ice tower he created when an Itachi clone appears and punches the ice tower with all his strength.

" Impossible, he punched through Hyōten Hyakkasō with ease, is he even Captain level ? " Hitsugaya said to himself who is at his sealed sword stated while Kakuzu is revealed to still be alive but with only 1 heart.

" That was too close for comfort, you almost had me their kid . You took 4 of my 5 hearts , this isn't over kid, don't you forget me. The next time we meet, i'll tear your heart out and eat it " Kakuzu said to the worn out Captain .

" Shall i activate the Negación ? " Itachi asked him.

" In a minute, i need to get that moron Hidan " Kakuzu answered as he uses Shunshin to go to where Hidan is at.

" Damn it, i almost had him. Had not for that Shinobi with those murderous eyes, i would've won this " Hitsugaya said to himself as he watches his foe escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Uryū and Ryūken see Kakuzu appear next to Hidan .

" Looks like he's here to retrieve the corpse of his friend " Ryūken said to his son.

" Looks like you can use a hand there ! " Kakuzu asked Hidan.

" Who are you talking to ? He's dead, there's no way he could survive decapitation , immortal or not " Uryū asked Kakuzu but then he hears Hidan's voice

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEAD BITCH ? FUCK YOU , YOU FUCKING QUINCY FAGGOTS ! " Hidan shouted despite being a severed head.

" What the hell ? " Ryūken shouted shocked to see Hidan alive while losing his calm composure.

" AAHHH IMPOSSIBLE ! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE ? " Uryū shouted horrified to see Hidan alive.

" Kakuzu... My body ..Do you mind bringing it here ... ? " Hidan asked Kakuzu in a weak tone.

" Very well then ! " Kakuzu answered as he grabs Hidan by the hair.

" GODDAMN IT KAKUZU ! I TOLD YOU TO BRING MY BODY FOR FUCK SAKE ! " Hidan shouted in pain as Kakuzu pulls on his hair .

" Your heads lighter ! " Kakuzu replied as he stands there worn out.

" OWWW! OWWW ! OWWW ! HEY KAKUZU, DON'T PULL ON MY GODDAMN HAIR ! THAT GRIP OF YOURS IS GOING TO RIP OFF MY SCALP AGAIN ! " Hidan shouted.

" If you're gonna complain about the pain, complain about your neck wound instead " Kakuzu stated.

" YOU DUMBASS BITCH ! THE PAIN IN MY NECK IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING TO COMPARED TO THAT...THIS IS MORE THAN JUST AN INJURY. THIS FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL ! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE YOU FUCKING QUINCY BASTARDS! DID YOU THINK CUTTING MY HEAD OFF WOULD KILL ME ? " Hidan shouted at them.

" This is psychically impossible. I severed his head , there's no way even a Shinigmai could survive decapitation, let alone a human yet not only is he alive but he retained his ability to speak and think despite the vocal chords and spinal cord being served . What the hell is he ? Given he survived decapitation, not even a Shinigmai could purify him, he must truly be immortal " Ryūken thinks to himself while trying to forget what he sees .

" I fought Bounts, Hollows, and Shinigmai and saw some outrageous things in my life but this takes the cake . I can't even begin to explain the impossibly of what's going on here . Still alive or not, it seems he doesn't process a Hollow's High Speed Regeneration and he can't use Jutsu or attack as long as he's detached from his body " Uryū said to himself as he then sees Ryūken tensed up.

" I'm not letting you two escape. Immortal or not, you won't be useful if you are nothing but dust " Ryūken stated as he goes to fire his arrow but the Itachi clone grabs his hand.

" You'll leave him alone ! " Itachi said to Ryūken as he holds on to his hand.

" He's strong ! " Ryūken said to himself.

" Let me fix that injury of yours, we need to leave here with you in one piece " Kakuzu stated as he puts Hidan's head but on his neck and uses his arm to produce a thread around his neck.

" SHIT ! OWW! ARRGH! OWWW ! " Hidan shouted.

" Don't be such a crybaby Hidan. It's just a decapitation injury , you should be lucky you weren't vaporized. Fixing a severed head is nothing " Kakuzu replied as he finishes sewing back Hidan's head.

" Ah, finally it's back on ! " Hidan said to Kakuzu as he grabs his scythe.

" Don't move it too much or it might fall off again ! " Kakuzu stated.

" AHH! Go fuck yourself Kakuzu and go eat a dick faggot , it's not my fault you lost 4 hearts to a little brat " Hidan replied.

" How the hell did he reattach that head ? I didn't think i would see this happening here " Uryū said to his father.

" Damn, one thing after another, these guys are far from normal humans " Ryūken replied as Itachi let's go of Ryūken's hand and goes next to Hidan and Kakuzu before disappearing as a crow clone.

" I underestimated my opponent, i didn't think a kid could wield that much power. At least i didn't lose my head " Kakuzu stated.

" Shut the fuck up ! " Hidan replied as they go into the Negación.

" Damn it, they got away ! " Uryū said to Ryūken as they watch the Zombie Brothers disappear into the Garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yumisawa district<strong>

Kukaku ,Chad ,Renji, Momo and Izuru stand at the 300 foot diameter, 100 foot deep crater created by Kukaku's attack. They're all powered down and worn out from their fighting . Sasori is in pieces and even decapitated from the blasts standing at the crater.

" Damn, that battle was so intense that i used up my Bankai's power " Renji said to the team worn out from the fighting.

" Indeed, i'm too tired out as well ! " Kukaku replied.

" We reached our limits ! " Momo stated.

" Indeed, still we at least killed our enemy, no way he survived that blast " Izuru replied.

" Guys look out ! " Chad shouted as he sees the body reforming with Chakra string reattaching and connecting back like a puppet.

" You guys take me far too likely , did you think that was enough to kill me ? " Sasori asked the group.

" Impossible, we disembowel you . How can you just put yourself back together ? " Renji asked Sasori.

" Just what the hell are you ? " Kukaku asked the puppetmaster.

" I must admit, i didn't expect you guys to destroy the Kazekage puppet however the reason why i'm the best puppetmaster in the world is that i made myself into a living puppet " Sasori answered.

" How is that even possible ? " Momo asked Sasori.

" I'm 35 years old yet i maintain the appearance of a teenage boy. My puppet body is virtually indestructible . Because i have no organs and powered by a Chakra core which allows to fight for extended periods of time without hindrances that would normally affect a human's body, such as fatigue, muscle failure, loss of blood, wounds and pain. When smashed apart, i could simply draw the pieces back together. There's nothing you can do to beat me , especially at your worn out condition . I'm the only Shinobi in existence that has limitless potential for evolution " Sasori explained to the group.

" Damn it , he's been stringing us along ! " Chad stated.

" That's how i was able to kill a Kage. Even the mightiest Shinigmai or Shinobi can't overcome the limits placed on them. Now it's time to have some fun with you guys " Sasori replied as he takes out 5 large blades that spin like a propeller and reveals pipes in his hands and takes out his scroll.

" This isn't good ! " Renji shouted.

" Time to make you my puppets !" Sasori replied only to be stopped by Itachi.

" That's enough Sasori, we must go ! " Itachi said to the group.

" I see, very well then. I'll return to hunt all of you down " Sasori answered as he uses a scroll to seal the wreckage of the Third Kazekage puppet before going into the Negación.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Renji said to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Ichigo stares down at Itachi who stands there in front of him with Shinji and Rukia there.

" What did you do with Orihime ? " Ichigo asked the raven haired Shinobi.

" She's now a part of us ! " Itachi answered.

" You bastards, i'll cut you guys down ! " Ichigo shouted as he jumps up to attack " Bankai ! " Ichigo shouted as he turns into his Bankai form and puts on his Vizard Mask.

" His power spiked up from hearing Orihime being kidnapped. Has Ichigo fallen in love with her ? " Rukia said to herself.

" Be careful Itachi, he's really fast and powerful in that form " Deidara said to Itachi who stands there clam and not worried.

" Fighting me is useless Kurosaki. You can't hope to beat me in your current state " Itachi said to Ichigo.

" He's right, that robe of his has been torn up " Shinji said to himself as he sees Ichigo being surrounded by a Black Reiatsu that restores his shihakushō.

" GIVE BACK ORIHIME ! " Ichigo shouted as he charges at Itachi at high-speed but Itachi throws a Shuriken at the Hollow Mask causing the mask to shatter.

" Don't bother coming after her, your body has reached it's limit Kurosaki " Itachi replied as he walks away with Deidara.

" He took out his mask with just a Shuriken , how powerful is this guy ? " Ichigo said to himself as he stands there shocked to see his mask gone.

" I won't let you escape ! " Shinji shouted as he charges up a Cero in his hands to aim at Itachi but the Negación appears and both Itachi and Deidara go up the Garganta.

" COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS ! " Ichigo shouted as he tires to cut the Negación field but it fails.

" It's useless Ichigo, you can't stop us now . While you have a new power, you're already at your limit. Now Orihime is ours and there's nothing you can do about it " Itachi replied as he and Deidara go up to Hueco Mundo.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N Ichigo's day of bliss and pleasure from the night he had with Orihime has turned into a living nightmare as the Akatsuki attack and kill innocent people within the city . The Shinigmai managed to defeat the Akatsuki however Orihime has been abducted by Itachi Uchiha and the invasion was revealed to be a hoax to distract the Shinigmai long enough to take Orihime away, in addition to the fights , Karakura Town has been leveled. Can Ichigo and his friends clean up the mess that is now Karakura Town and rescue Orihime ? Review , Fave and Subscribe. Also by birthday was on the 12th of May and combined with the sickness i was feeling from Thursday to Saturday, this chapter was delayed. Another reason was because i was writing a battle within Soul Chess for my friend draconichero18 involving Kenpachi and Ichigo against Vanguard for the upcoming chapter 128 so stick tune to his fan fic and for those who haven't read it, i recommend you to read Soul Chess)**


	54. Espada invasion of Konoha part 1

**Bleach Shippuden 52 : The Masked Swordsmen assault, eve of the Five Kages**

**(A/N: Karakura Town was destroyed within an hour after the Akatsuki . The Shinigami managed to fend off the Akatsuki from killing off the humans and survived the assault however it was revealed to be a distraction for the Akatsuki to ambush Kenpachi and Byakuya and kidnapped Orihime . What would the Soul Society do now that there ace in the hole is now in the hands of Aizen and Madara ? )**

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 28,2001 10:00 A.M. Karakura Town, Bleachverse<strong>

**3rd person narration**

Karakura Town lies in ruins after the hour long battle between the Shinigmai and Akatsuki. The entire city was leveled from the explosions that rocked it with fires burning everywhere . Most of southern Karakura Town has been set ablaze by the black flames of Amaterasu. The black flames spread as far north as Kisuke shop within the Mistumaiya district to southeast at the Karasu River near the Minamikawwase district with the black flames already reducing everything within the flames into ashes. The entire Karasu river bed has been vaporized with steam being released into the air.

The sunny day of Karakura Town has been turned pitch black by the devastation that has been caused by the fights. Black smoke from the flames of Amaterasu causes the air to be toxic across most of Karakura Town. The air is contained in toxic blackish purple smoke from the ashes of anything burnt by Amaterasu which falls back down to the ground as soot. Rain starts to pour down heavily with lightning .

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

10:30 A.M. Tatsuki and her friends see the battles stopped and look out of the windows to see that everything they cherished is all gone.

" It can't be, everything we know is gone " Tatsuki stated as she's about to cry.

" How can this be happening ? " Keigo asked the Shinigmai.

" Calm down guys , things look bad but fortunately, we managed to get all the humans to safety " Rangiku stated.

" You can do that ? " Tatsuki asked Rangiku.

" Yep, they're all safe in a subspace pocket dimension. All humans who aren't spiritually aware are sent to that subspace to be protected from extreme damage such as the case of this event are safe. You guys we're left out because you each gained spiritual awareness " Rangiku explained to the group.

" How are you going to fix all this ? " Mizuho asked Rangiku.

" Don't worry. The Soul Society could clean this up in no time " Ikkaku stated.

" You guys could fix all this ? " Don Kanonji asked the Shinigmai.

" Yep, the 12th division once repaired an entire city rampaged by a Vasto Lorde attack many years ago as if nothing happened " Yumichika answered.

" How long do you think it'll take for the Soul Society to rebuild this mess ? " Tatsuki asked them.

" Given the level of destruction caused by the explosion, i say at least 1-2 days at most " Rangiku answered.

" You guys are that powerful to rebuild a city that fast ? " Mizuiro questioned the busty Shinigmai.

" It has nothing to do with power. It's the technology we process that allows to do it easier " Ikkaku replied.

" A full day , how are we going to hold out that long ? " Tatsuki asked the Shinigmai.

" Don't worry, we bought some canned food and water along " Ririn answered as she opens her backpack to get out some bottled waters and canned food.

" And we have enough mats for everyone to sleep in for the night " Cloud stated as he takes out mats.

" And we have this battery-powered microwaves for some microwavable food and this portable mini stove " Nova replied.

" I also have some rations that should last us for the time being too " Mizuiro stated as he dumps out candy bars, beef jerky, potato chips, rice balls and microwaveable ramen .

" Boy, this makes me wonder about your diet Mizuiro. You seem like the type to live off this kind of stuff " Tatsuki stated.

" Huh ? I've been eating nothing but home cooked meals since i got into middle school " Mizuiro said to Tatsuki.

" But your family's... " Tatsuki stated only to be cut off by Mizuiro.

" Not them ! I don't get food from my parents , it's easy finding girls who are good at cooking if you know where to look " Mizuiro replied.

" So that's the kind of guy you are, Mizuiro " Tatsuki responded looking at him with a mean look on her face.

" Yeah he is ! Doesn't it piss you off just hearing about it ? " Keigo asked whining about Mizuiro.

" I like this kids style, i used to be much like him . I always got guys to do what i want for me " Rangiku stated.

" Looking at those massive melons of yours, it's not hard to see why " Tatsuki replied.

" What's wrong Chizuru ? You been quiet all this time, you haven't even try grabbing that big boobed goddess over there ? " Keigo asked Chizuru.

" Of course i'm quiet. I can't even begin to comprehend what i'm experiencing right now ! I'm watching my hometown burn down to the ground and now i learn i'm not even human. How can you guys be so calm about everything going on here ? I'm scared that we could all die here " Chizuru shouted horrified at everything that's going on here only to be hugged by Tatsuki.

" Don't worry Chizuru, we're fine for now . I never felt safer than i do now " Tatsuki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Yumisawa district<strong>

Kukaku ,Chad , Renji, Momo and Izuru watch rain fall down within the ruins of the district they fought Sasori in it ,all of them are worn out from the chaos that occurred and are thankful to be alive.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Kukaku said to the team.

" Indeed , we had no Reiatsu left. Had not for the enemy retreating, we could've died here " Renji stated.

" Where to go now ? " Izuru asked the group.

" Let's get back to the school and rest there and regroup with the others " Chad answered.

" Good Idea ! " Momo replied as they all head back walking in the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Gakuchchou district<strong>

Uryū and Ryūken are still trying to recover from the shock of what they saw .

" What the hell just happened here ? " Uryū asked his dad.

" I have no idea. It's amazing he could still speak much less be alive after that attack " Ryūken answered.

" What to do now ? " Uryū asked Ryūken.

" Go back to the school Uryu, i sense one remaining enemy left " Ryūken answered.

" What do you mean ? " Uryū asked him.

" It's a powerful enemy suppressing his energy. You need to go now " Ryūken replied as he heads out to find the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Ichigo stands at the ruins of his neighborhood with rage in his eyes .

" DAMN IT ! " Ichigo shouted as his body flares up with Reiatsu.

" Calm down Ichigo ! You're overexerting yourself " Shinji shouted.

" SHUT UP! MY HOMETOWN WAS JUST DESTROYED AND THOSE BASTARDS HAVE ORIHIME ! Open up the Senkaimon , we can still stop those bastards " Ichigo shouted.

" I'm afraid we can't ! " Hitsugaya replied as he lands on the ground with Kisuke and Yoruichi appearing there.

" What do you mean ? " Ichigo asked Hitsugaya.

" The enemy tricked us good. The foe i fought switched himself out with a clone when he used a Genjutsu to make it seem he fired a Cero but in reality left to set up a sealing barrier which blocked off the use of Senkaimons. No one can leave here and no one can come here to aid us " Kisuke explained to Ichigo

" THIS IS BULLSHIT ! I'M NOT LETTING THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS SHIT ! " Ichigo replied as he dashes in the air only to be stopped by Yoruichi.

" What the hell are you doing Ichigo ? " Yoruichi asked him.

" I 'm creating my own Senkaimon to get Orihime and get payback " Ichigo answered.

" You fool, you don't even know how to use the Senkiamon, besides even if you could, the barrier prevents anyone for going into the Dangai " Yoruichi stated.

" FUCK ! " Ichigo replied as he crashes down to the ground.

" Ichigo , clam down everything is going to be fine " Rukia said to her orange haired best friend.

" How ? Those bastards took Orihime! They overpowered your brother and Kenpachi, they destroyed this city, they hurt my friends and they nearly killed me. How are things going to be okay ? " Ichigo shouted.

Suddenly Tobi emerges out of the flames walking to the Shinigmai.

" It seems one of them is still here ! " Hitsugaya said to the team as they all draw their swords.

" Where is everyone ? They left me alone ! " Tobi shouted acting scared by the Shinigmai surrounding him. Ichigo dashes to grab him by the throat.

" OPEN UP A GARGANTA OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF ! " Ichigo shouted in intense anger.

" Easy... That's no way to talk to the Akatsuki leader like that " Tobi replied as his goofy voice turns into a dark clam tone.

" WHAT THE HELL ? " Ichigo shouted.

" Akatsuki Leader ? You must be Itachi Uchiha " Hitsugaya stated.

" No but your close, my name is Madara Uchiha " Madara answered.

" Madara Uchiha ? " Yoruichi asked.

" We never heard of you ! " Shinji answered.

" Those men that attacked your precious city , all work for me. The only way you can open up a Garganta now is by killing me " Madara replied as he gets his distance from Ichigo.

" So you're the one who kidnapped Orihime and attacked my friends ? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY " Ichigo shouted as he charges up his Bankai creating a powerful wave of Reiatsu with his Hollow mask forming around his face.

" This is bad, Ichigo is Hollowfying despite being out of his Shinigmai Reiatsu, if he continues to fight, he'll give into his Hollow especially at his weakened state. Worse yet at his angered state, he'll end up speeding up the Hollowfication " Shinji said to himself as he watched Ichigo starting to Hollowfy.

" This is bad , Ichigo calm down . If you continue to fight like this , you're going to end up becoming a hollow again " Yoruichi shouted as Ichigo starts to notice his arm is starting to hollowfy.

" **_Allow me to help you get your revenge Ichigo ! _**" Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo.

" I'm not letting you take me over ! " Ichigo replied.

" **_This enemy is too powerful, remember how he easily dodged your Getsuga Tenshō earlier ? _**" Hollow Ichigo asked Ichigo.

" He moved so fast it looked like it just went through him harmlessly " Ichigo answered.

" **_Even with me lending you my mask, you still won't be able to keep up with that level of speed , especially since you barely have any of your strength left to fight_**" Hollow Ichigo explained to his inner Hollow.

" Fine, i guess i have choice but to make sure you don't try anything funny ... " Ichigo stated as he shatters the left half of his Vizard mask revealed his left eye turning back to normal.

" **_What are you doing ?_**" Hollow Ichigo asked his master.

" I'm using the remainder of my strength to make sure that i remain in control of this Hollow form " Ichigo answered.

" **_You clever son of a bitch !_** " Hollow Ichigo replied as he transforms the right side of Ichigo's body into the grist stage of his Hollow Form releasing a massive wave of Reiatsu.

" Why are you helping me out ? " Ichigo asked his Hollow.

"**_ Because he took my processions. Nobody takes something that belongs to me too . What's your's is mine too and i'm not going let some amateur blow up your city without my permission_**" Hollow Ichigo replied.

Ichigo surrounds himself with a dense powerful Reiatsu as he creates an massive Reiatsu wave within a mile radius which causes the Shinigmai to be shaken by Ichigo's drastic rise in power.

" What's this massive increase in his power ? " Hitsugaya said to himself as he's brought to his knees.

" I can't breathe, his Reiatsu is so violent i can barely move " Rukia said to herself as she falls to the ground face first.

" Somethings not right , he's Hollowfying but at the same time still maintain his sanity. Could his Hollow be fusing his mind with Ichigo's ? " Shinji said to himself.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Ichigo has partially hollowfied with his right half of his body Hollowfied and the left half his human form. His right foot his three toes with his right arm and leg noticeably more muscular . His mask resembles a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and has dark-red stripes on the right-side. It possesses long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen through the eyehole on its full mask .

" YOU'RE GOING TO PAY ! " Ichigo shouted as he comes at Madara.

" I can't believe it, he's partially Hollowifed and manages to have full control over it . Ichigo's getting stronger " Yoruichi stated shocked to see Ichigo charge at Madara.

" His power jumped from **250,000 RYK** to **2,500,000 RYK** . He's much stronger than his normal Hollow mask " Kisuke replied as he watches Ichigo swing his sword.

Ichigo comes at Madara at his partial Hollowfied from and but the masked man easily dodges his attack.

" You're not getting away **Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo shouted as he fires a powerful blast of energy like a Cero in the form of a drill.

" He fired a Cero with his Getsuga Kussakuyari ! This is bad " Shinji said to himself .

" Everyone take cover ! " Yoruichi shouted as Rukia, Hitsugaya and Kisuke take cover from the blast as it heads to Madara.

" What in the world ! " Madara stated as he's hit by Ichigo's blast.

" DIE YOU BASTARDS! " Ichigo shouted as he sends Madara flying 1 mile east from the neighborhood and into Karasu River where a massive explosion occurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Yuzu and Karin feel the shaking from the house and wake up.

" Shit Yuzu it's an earthquake ! " Karin said to her sister.

" What to do ? " Yuzu shouted only for the both of them to be knocked out be sleeping gas thrown by Isshin.

" Damn it, things are getting out of hand here. I need to reinforce the barrier and go to the battlefield " Isshin said to himself as he sees the house starting to shake from the explosion .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki, Keigo and the others feel a massive shockwave shake up the building within the area.

" What the hell is that ? " Keigo shouted.

" It's Ichigo ! " Tatsuki answered.

" What's with the massive spike in his power ? " Kon asked.

" Has Ichigo turned into his Hollow form again ? " Rangiku asked herself as she feels the wave of Reiatsu shake the building up.

" This is insane ! " Don Kanonji stated as shaking from the tremors causes plaster and ceiling titles to fall down on him.

" Quick, everyone take cover ! " Tatsuki shouted as she goes underneath her desk.

" This is madness ! " Chizuru shouted only to be grabbed by Keigo.

" Hurry ! " Keigo shouted.

" Brother, just what the hell is going on ? " Mizuho asked the group.

Meanwhile Uryū , Renji, Kukaku, Chad, Momo and Izuru arrive at the rooftop within the barrier when they feel the massive shaking .

" What the hell is going on here ? " Kukaku asked Hachigen.

" It seems like Ichigo has achieved an evolution in his Hollow Form " Hachigen answered as he works on healing Tessai's arm.

" It's immense , i never saw Ichigo this strong since he became a full hollow " Chad explained to the group.

" It's a good thing we came into the barrier a second earlier , had not for that, we would of been caught by that shockwave " Uryū stated.

" There's no way we could've survive that blast !" Momo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Everything within a 2 mile radius has been destroyed from Ichigo's fully charged Getsuga Kussakuyari. The explosion produces the yield of 75 Kilotons of TNT , 5 times the yield of the Hiroshima Bomb . The blast produced an immense crater 907 feet in diameter and 247 feet deep which destroys 1,960,000 meters^3 of rock . The massive crater stretches out . Ichigo turns back to normal worn out of all his Reiatsu while still holding his Bankai .

" That bastard is dead, i got him with a direct shot. I need better control of that blast otherwise i would've destroyed the barrier protecting my family . Now with him dead, we can use the Senkaimon and Orihime" Ichigo said to himself .

" Not bad Ichigo, you really improved the progress of your Hollow mask and partially Hollowfied your body to make yourself even stronger " Madara said to Ichigo as he walks towards Ichigo slowly with Ichigo's black and red Reiatsu covering his body with only a small starch on him while healing that tiny starch.

" What the hell ? How are you still standing unscathed ? " Ichigo asked Madara.

" You're power is still shy of a Tailed Beasts however it would be good to see how much your Hollow progressed in evolution " Madara replied as he uses his Sharingan to stare at Ichigo and force him to Hollowfy against his will.

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo shouted.

" Bastard, you think you can control me ? " Hollow Ichigo shouted.

" Please, compared to the Tailed Beats i captured, you're nothing to me " Madara replied as he uses his mind control to brainwash and control Hollow Ichigo and overpower Ichigo

Meanwhile Kisuke and the group get out of the Danku barrier Kisuke created to protect the team from the explosion.

" What the hell ? " Kisuke shouted .

" That guy with the mask us trying to control Ichigo's inner Hollow " Yoruichi answered.

" We got to stop him ! " Shinji stated.

" It's best me and Rukia leave here, a monster that powerful is too much for us " Hitsugaya said to the group.

" Keep her safe ! " Yoruichi replied.

" Don't worry, we won't get in the way " Rukia responded as both Hitsugaya and Rukia leave back to the High School.

Madara finishes brainwashing Ichigo and Ichigo turns into his first Hollow form. His body undergone a full transformation into a white humanoid lizard Hollow creature with three-toed feet and a tail with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. . His mask resembles a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and has dark-red stripes on the left side. It possesses long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask and is now wielding it's Bankai. His eyes have the Tomote and color of the Sharingan.

" It's complete , i now have control of the Hollow " Madara said to himself when he finds himself surrounded by Yoruichi, Kisuke and Shinji. Love and Ryūken also arrive at the battlefield .

" End of the line Madara ! " Yoruichi shouted.

" We're not letting you have Ichigo over our dead bodies " Shinji stated.

" You need to take us down first ! " Ryūken replied as he aims his bow with two hands.

" Let's settle this ! " Love shouted as he takes out his Zanpakutō and goes to use his Shikai.

" It's too late , you can't stop me for achieving my goals. Go Hollow Ichigo! " Madara commanded as Hollow Ichigo goes to attack Kisuke with his Bankai pushing Kisuke back 500 feet .

" Crap, he has full control of Hollow Ichigo . How is that even possible ? " Shinji asked Yoruichi.

" After seeing a decapitated human talk and survive, i'm past the point of being surprised " Ryūken answered.

" We need to take out that Madara guy first but Ichigo is a problem " Shinji said to the team.

" Leave that to us, me and Kisuke would take out the summoner . You guys handle Ichigo and stall it as long as possible, make sure it doesn't fire any fully charged Cero's at the Kurosaki Clinic or Karakura High School " Yoruichi said to the team.

" Okay , let's not hold anything back guys! " Shinji replied as he puts on his Hollow Mask.

" I guess ordinary bows won't work then, time to power up **Sōshingu** (装身具, _Quincy Bangle_) " Ryūken chanted as he releases a blue wave of spiritual energy around his body to form a white cape around his back and clothes similar to Uryu's .

" Wait a second, i thought that form was to help Quincy with weak spiritual power " Love stated.

" Well that was it's intended use but when a Quincy around the power of a Captain or higher uses this form, their power increases greatly and they can use this power to their fullest extent . When my son lost his powers by recklessly releasing the Sanrei Glove, he lost all his Quincy powers for a while. Captain Kurotsuchi gave him Sōshingu so he can contend with the Bounts temporarily , it boasted his level to that of a Captain temporarily. Imagine how much stronger i am with this form " Ryūken explained to the Shinigami as his power rises up.

" Very well then , i'm glad to have you on our side " Shinji stated.

" Don't get things twisted, i'm not allied with you Shinigmai. I'm here to protect this town " Ryūken replied.

" **Crush Down Tengumaru** (天狗丸, _Long-Nosed Goblin_) " Love chanted as he releases his Shikai. Love transforms his Shikai into a large black kanabō, more than twice the height of Love himself. It is covered with bladed protrusions in a way resembling a cactus, and the handle itself is almost taller than Love. Love then puts on his Hollow mask that takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask.

" **Collapse Sakanade** (逆撫, _Counter Stroke_) " Shinji chanted while wearing his Hollow mask as he releases his Shikai. The pommel becomes a large ring . The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the crossguard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the sword's length.

Yoruichi and Kisuke then cause down Madara who gets his distance from the battlefield .

" Try catching me Shinigami ! " Madara said to Yoruichi and Kisuke.

" You think you can outrun the Goddess of Flash ? " Yoruichi shouted.

" Let's maintain our control and take him out " Kisuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Dangai Precipice World<strong>

Itachi has Orihime heal him up with Sōten Kisshun while holding a kunai to Kenpachi's neck while he's out cold .

" You really helped out , for that i'll spare these two " Itachi said to Orihime as he walks away to the middle of the narrow passageway when he hears the cleaner coming towards him.

" Stay out of the way Orihime ! " Akon said on the P.A on the cleaner heading towards Itachi.

" I see, this must be the **Kōtotsu** (拘突, _Wrestling-Surge ). _The cleaner that appears once every seven days to cleanse the area - killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it. If the Kōtotsu touches a Zanpakutō or other spiritual weapon, the user and weapon are trapped, since the Kōtotsu's body is flowing with the Kōryū current. Sadly it's no match for me " Itachi explained to Orihime as he melts the Kōtotsu with Amaterasu which sets up a black flame wall.

" He burned down Kōtotsu , he's powerful " Orihime said to herself.

" Come with me Orihime ! " Itachi said to Orihime as he grabs her and they go into the Garganta into Hueco Mundo while the Kōtotsu melts into purple goo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>

Mayuri and his teammates are shocked to see the Kōtotsu damaged and destroyed from the black flames of Amaterasu .

" Impossible, the Kōtotsu was destroyed " Akon stated.

" We lost all communication from the damage to the Dangai tunnel " Rin said to Mayuri.

" What's the progress of the deactivation of the enemy barrier ? " Mayuri asked his colleagues.

" It's going to take up to noon to stop that barrier. It's at a very high level " Akon answered.

Suddenly they get detection of Reiatsu from the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab from earth.

" We got a crimson spiritual power coming from the Human World " Hiyosu said to his colleagues.

" Looks like fighting has resumed within Karakura Town " Mayuri stated.

" This energy is massive, it's around **5,000,000 RYK **" Nemu replied.

" Things are bound to get worse at this point ! " Mayuri responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Senkaimon Gate<strong>

Mayuri and his teammates are shocked to see the Kōtotsu damaged and destroyed from the black flames of Amaterasu .

" Impossible, the Kōtotsu was destroyed " Akon stated.

" We lost all communication from the damage to the Dangai tunnel " Rin said to Mayuri.

" What's the progress of the deactivation of the enemy barrier ? " Mayuri asked his colleagues.

" It's going to take up to noon to stop that barrier. It's at a very high level " Akon answered.

Suddenly they get detection of Reiatsu from the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab from earth.

" We got a crimson spiritual power coming from the Human World " Hiyosu said to his colleagues.

" Looks like fighting has resumed within Karakura Town " Mayuri stated.

" This energy is massive, it's around** 5,000,000 RYK** " Nemu replied.

" Things are bound to get worse at this point ! " Mayuri responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Love, Shinji and Ryūken fight against First Form Hollow Ichigo. Love is in his Shikai state as well as Shinji and Ryūken is in his more powerful Sōshingu form .

" AAAHHWAHHAGGUH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it jumps up and goes to do a jump slash on Shinji but the Vizard dodges the strike.

" This is even worse than the time we trained him to control his inner Hollow " Love stated as he swings his massive club pushing back Hollow Ichigo 500 feet.

" The enemy managed to control him with mind control, his eyes are even different from an normal Hollow. He has red eyes with 3 tomote in them , that's not the eyes of a normal Hollow " Shinji explained to the group.

" Regardless, we got to suppress him no matter what ! " Ryūken replied as he dodges several Balas fired from Hollow Ichigo . Hollow Ichigo then charges up a Cero and fires it at Love but the dark-skinned former Captain uses his club to disperse the blast.

" That's not going to work ! " Love shouted as he goes to smash Hollow Ichigo but his attack is too slow to reach the speedy Hollow.

" ARRWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up a Cero from behind as he's about to hit Love.

" **Streuschuss** ( _German for Scatter Shot_ ) " Ryūken chanted as he fires a shotgun-like pattern of arrows hitting the Hollow 20 times but the Hollow regenerates from the wounds.

" I won't let you heal up ! " Love shouted as he smacks Hollow Ichigo with his massive Shikai while spinning the massive club-like a flail sending him flying 2,500 feet westward.

Hollow Ichigo recovers and then fires 120 Bala blasts at Love but he manages to dodge it with Shunpo. Love charges at Hollow Ichigo but the monster blocks with both hands on his Shikai but he's hit in the back of the head . Shinji then spins around his Shikai revealing the mist he created.

" Ya probably too stupid to realize that i reverse your senses. **Sakasama no Sekai** (逆様の世界, _Inverted World_) creates a pink mist from my Shikai. Those who smell its pleasant aroma fall subject to an optical illusion. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are opposite. It is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. Countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, your body will not adapt and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect. The effect of the _inverted world_ can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting. A mindless Hollow like you has no chance " Shinji explained to the Hollow.

" RRRWAARAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges at Shinji but the bucktooth ex Captain is actually behind Hollow Ichigo and slashes his back.

" Like i say before , trying to strike me with brute force is useless . This is the power of Sakanade, it reverses your opponent's sense of direction. It's like a trap in a puzzle game isn't it amusing ? Then again i'm talking to a mindless Hollow " Shinji stated as he goes to attack Hollow Ichigo from behind but Hollow Ichigo appears to cut him down but Hollow Ichigo is slashed across the chest " Now Love ! "

" Right ! " Love replied as he jumps in the air with flames covering his massive Shikai.

" What is he doing ? " Ryūken asked Shinji.

" It's best we clear the area !" Shinji answered as they both get their distance from Hollow Ichigo.

" Get back guys, it's going to get a bit hot here , but bear with it . **Hifuki no Koduchi** (火吹の小槌, _Fire-Blowing Gavel_) " Love chanted as he swings Tengumaru up and it ignites itself in flames he then points it downwards and a huge fireball fires from the tip sending a massive fireball towards Hollow Ichigo creating a 1,000 foot diameter , 20,000 foot high flaming pillar .

The blast clears up to reveal that the explosion left behind a 1,112 foot diameter, 303 foot deep crater that vaporizes 3,610,000 meters ^3 of rock . The pillar then falls down after 30 second and sets everything on fire within a 2 mile radius with the explosion producing 143 Kilotons of TNT.

" We got him held off for now ! " Shinji said to Love as his Vizard mask shatters.

" You're out of mask power already ? " Ryūken asked Love.

" I can only hold my mask for 3 minutes per use but i can reuse it after 3 minutes of rest with it " Love explained to the Quincy.

" I thought you Vizards would've last longer given you guys have 100 years of mastery " Ryūken stated.

" It only lasts for three minutes 'cause I'm a hero, y'know ! " Love replied.

Hollow Ichigo then comes out of the flames with his wounds regenerating from the burns.

" How long can you hold your mask ? " Ryūken asked Shinji.

" At least a full hour or 2, that's the reason why i'm the leader " Shinji answered.

" It doesn't matter anyways, even without his Vizard mask, Love is still stronger than both of us when it comes to raw power. As long as we can fend off his assault, we should be fine " Ryūken stated.

" Let's just make sure the Hollow doesn't power up ! " Shinji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Yoruichi and Kisuke both arrive to take on Madara .

" Looks like you guys finally caught me ! " Madara said to the both of them.

" Enough games, time to die ! **Maul Togeneko**(刺突の猫_爪 __Piercing Cat) " _Yoruichi shouted as she releases her Shikai and comes at Madara.

_" _**Awaken Benihime **" Kisuke chanted as he releases his Shikai .

" I see, it's time i take the both of you on ! " Madara stated as he pulls out a kunai to fight the two .

Kisuke comes at Madara with a sword strike but his sword goes through him . Yoruichi moves super fast and tires to stabbed Madara from behind but Madara evades the attack as well as the attack passes through him and they both almost hit each other.

" Hey Kisuke watch where you're going ! " Yoruichi shouted.

" Hey you charged into me head first ! " Kisuke stated.

" I didn't think he would dodge our team combination so easily , is this guy dematerializing himself or is it pure speed ? " Yoruichi asked Kisuke.

" I don't know but we need to put it to the test " Kisuke answered as he goes for an attack.

" Time for Team Yoruhaha formation attack # 2 Infinite assault " Yoruichi stated as she appears behind Madara.

" Very well then ! " Kisuke replied as they come at Madara.

Both of them move at high-speed with Yoruichi moving at 594,000 ft/sec (405,000 MPH) while Kisuke only moves at 148,500 ft/sec (101,250 MPH). Both of them move at high-speed slashing at Madara but Madara stands there as they pass through him 20 times.

" None of our hits are connecting ! " Yoruichi stated.

" Then time for plan B ! **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** " Kisuke chanted as he fires 20 blasts of red fire .

" **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui** " Yoruichi chanted as she fires 20 blasts of blue energy.

All the blasts pass through Madara as if he wasn't there.

" How can this be ? How is he able to evade our attacks so easily ? " Yoruichi asked Kisuke.

" There must be a limit to his abilities " Kisuke answered.

Isshin arrives at the battlefield to help Kisuke and Yoruichi fight Madara.

" Need help guys ? " Isshin asked.

" It's been a while since i saw you in that Captains robe Isshin " Kisuke answered.

" So the big man is here ? " Yoruichi asked Isshin.

" Yoruichi, still hot as usual heh ? " Isshin asked her.

" This isn't the time for this, we need to defeat that man over there " Yoruichi answered.

" I see, very well then. I guess i have to get serious " Isshin replied as he draws out his Zanpakutō which has a red handle and hexagonal tsuba carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The hilt's pummel has a blue tassel attached at the end.

" Looks like we get to see the power that almost defeated Aizen 20 years ago " Kisuke stated.

" Stand back guys, it's time i get some payback for these bastards leveling my hometown ! **Slash 'em down** **Engetsu** (剡月, _Scathing Moon_)" Isshin chanted as he releases a massive wave of Reiatsu around him that creates a 3,000 foot diameter tornado going to the sky to reveal his Katana shaped Zanpakutō has become a machete sized Zanpakutō with a checkerboard hilt .

" I see, you're the father of Ichigo. I heard rumors of your powers and abilities. This should be fun " Madara stated.

" Very well then , i won't disappoint you ! " Isshin replied as he comes at Madara as well as Yoruichi and Kisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen's throne room , Las Noches<strong>

11:00 A.M. Orihime is brought directly to Aizen with the Akatsuki coming in the throne room. Kakuzu is tired out from having 4 of his 5 hearts gone, Sasori is a bit exhausted but unlike the rest, hasn't been severely exhausted, Deidara is severely exhausted and suffered the worst damage out of the Akatsuki. Deidara suffered 3rd degree burns on his chest and back and a 2nd degree burn on the left side of his face with his shirt being burned off, both arms are gone from the blast . Deidara also has a deep slash wound across the chest from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō . Hidan has been exhausted from his Chakra from being easily defeated by Ryūken with him recovering from decapitation while Itachi tired out from overexerting his Sharingan powers. Kisame is the only one who's not tired out or injured thanks to his massive blade Samehada.

The Espada's have gathered at the throne room as well for an important meeting with all of them .

" It looks like you guys returned with the girl in hand unharmed " Aizen said to the Akatsuki.

" Shit face bitch ruined my fucking ceremony , i would of had those Quincy bastards had not for her " Hidan shouted.

" Calm down Hidan ! Overexert yourself and your head might fall off " Kakuzu replied.

" Shut the hell up ! " Hidan replied.

" Looks like you humans could barely get the job done " Nnoitra stated.

" Like you could do better, you only have one heart. You'll be dead in a minute, especially with that arrogance of yours " Kakuzu replied.

" Resistance was much higher than we expected Lord Aizen, Kisuke was a serious threat as well as Yoruichi " Itachi explained to Aizen.

" I was finally starting to get excited for battle but then the fun was ruined . I guess the hunt for the 8 tails would make up for the disappointment of not continuing my battle with Yoruichi . I'm surely going to miss her " Kisame explained to the group.

" It's amazing you could still have that much Chakra in your body despite fighting one of the strongest women in the Soul Society, i wonder if you're really an Arrancar like us " Ulquorria said to Kisame.

" Enough talking, let's hear what Orihime has to say " Aizen said to the Espada and Akatsuki.

" Why did you bring me here ? " Orihime asked Aizen.

" I'm sorry to rush this but Orihime could you show me your power ? " Aizen asked the young ginger.

" So this is Sosuke Aizen ? Just being near him feels like all the power in my body is being sucked out " Orihime said to herself overwhelmed by Aizen's power.

" Fuck you bitch ! You ruined my ceremony, i refuse to believe you're really above Lord Jashin " Hidan shouted at Orihime.

" I refuse to believe that this little human girl could really have the powers to negate the abilities placed over god " Barragan stated.

" Same here, bringing back the dead is a scientific impossibility " Szayel stated.

" Ha a human with that much power is ridiculous " Nnoitra said to the group.

" Try explaining my powers ! " Pein replied looking at Nnoitra.

" It seems we have skeptics of your abilities Orihime " Pein stated.

" Perhaps you should show your powers to us " Aizen said to the ginger.

" Never ! I rather die than to obey you ! " Orihime replied standing in defiance.

" Perhaps this would change your mind ! " Aizen replied as he shows a broadcast of Hollow Ichigo rampaging around the ruins of Karakura Town which causes Itachi to wonder what's going on.

" Madara, what are you doing there ? We had a deal " Madara said to himself.

" You bastards , you promised to leave them alone. What did you do to Ichigo ? " Orihime shouted.

" If you wish for the destruction of your town to stop, i suggest you continue to comply with our demands , understood Orihime ? " Aizen asked the ginger.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she's unable to do anything to fend herself off.

" I can't believe all this effort just to bring back one girl " Barragan stated.

" So what do you say ? How about you help us out ? " Pein asked Orihime .

" Fine ! " Orihime answered as she walks over.

" Orihime, heal Deidara's arms as a demonstration of your powers " Aizen commanded.

" That's impossible, that Substitute Shinigmai and that bitchass Vice Captain with Bankai cost me my arms. My left arm was cut off by a Hollowfied Getsuga Tenshō and blow up with landmines and my right arm was trapped and encase in ice and then shattered like glass " Deidara explained to the group

" There's no way normal Medical Ninjutsu could replace limbs like that. To replace limbs like that, you're need the healing abilities of the Slug Princess to do so " Kakuzu stated.

" There's no way an inexperience feeble human from the World of the Living who has no Jutsu skills could heal on the same level as Tsunade " Sasori stated.

" How are you suppose to heal something that doesn't exist ? " Nnoitra shouted.

" Shut up and watch ! " Harribel replied.

" Sasori, take out your Third Kazekage puppet. Orihime, i want you to heal the puppet as well. Also heal Kakuzu of his hearts " Aizen commanded.

" That's madness, puppets aren't living things, they can't be healed " Sasori stated.

" Are you mocking me bitch ? You aren't god " Hidan shouted.

" **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) I reject " Orihime said in a depressed tone as she's forced to heal Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu.

" Hey! Are you listening to me bitch ? You're gay ass lightshow isn't fooling anyone , so cut that shit out ! If you don't stop that , i'll kill you ! You're bullshit powers are fake as hell ! There's no way a dumbass bimbo could have powers beyond the realm of " Hidan shouted as he watches Orihime easily heal up all 3 Akatsuki members shocking Hidan.

Orihime managed to restore both arms of Deidara and fully heal all his injuries as well as restore his Akatsuki robe and undershirt. Sasori's Third Kazekage puppet was fully restored in front of his eyes shocking him and Kakuzu regains all 5 of his hearts again with his Akatsuki robe restored as well.

" How is this possible ? That's way beyond any kind of healing technique ? " Szayel asked shocked to see Orihime's powers in action.

" No only did she restore and heal all wounds, she even materialize a puppet from thin air " Aaroniero answered.

" That's one incredible power that Nina process ! " Dordoni stated.

" She's incredible ! " Grimmjow replied.

" She fully restored the Kazekage puppet to it's full condition. It's almost like it's brand new , how is this even possible ? " Sasori asked shocked to see his puppet fully restore.

" My arms, she healed them both and they feel even better than before . It's almost like i feel like a new man Hahahaa! " Deidara happily stated.

" I never encountered Jutsu of this level in my 92 years of existence. I always thought powers like this only existed in legends of the Sage of Six Paths " Kakuzu stated.

" What the fuck did you do ? " Hidan shouted.

" Ulquorria perceived it as reversing time or reverting the space " Aizen stated.

" That's correct, during the first time we visited the World of the Living on Monday September 3, 2001 at 3:00 P.M. Yammy took out one of the humans with a simple swipe of his hand and she fully healed his arm in seconds with his arm being restored as if nothing happened " Ulquiorra explained to Aizen.

" Impossible, there's no way a human could have such a high level ability " Barragan shouted.

" To be fair, you didn't think us humans could rival the Espadas " Itachi replied calmly staring at Barragan .

" You're starting to piss me off ! " Barragan stated as stares at Itachi.

" However both those explanations are wrong, this is phenomenon rejection " Pein replied.

" Phenomenon what ? " Yammy asked confused at what's being said.

" Orihime's powers allows her to limit, reject or deny anything within her radius . It allows her to make things as they were before anything ever happened to them " Aizen explained to the Espada and Akatsuki.

" This power of hers is even greater than turning back time or reverting spaces . In short, her powers overturns events decided by God himself " Pein stated.

" Phenomenon rejection ? Her power is greater than the Rinnegan. Could she be even more powerful than Nagato ? Her abilities could even surpass the Outer Path Nagato created and even override his powers " Konan asked herself as she looks at Orihime.

" YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU MOCK LORD JASHIN ? YOU CREATE THE WORST SIN AGAINST JASHIN AND YOU MUST DIE ! " Hidan shouted as he charges at Orihime moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH).

" Hidan ! I didn't order you to attack her ! " Aizen replied calmly as he appears in front of Orihime and does 206 slashes per second while only appearing to just drawing out his sword and then sheathes it back. Hidan has been sliced up into all the bones in the human bone and his organs explode from the force of the blows, including his brain.

" What ? " Hidan shouted as his entire body explodes into bones and gore splattering the ground. Hidan falls down reduced to a pile of bones ,gore, flesh and blood.

" He's so fast ! " Yammy stated.

" I didn't even see him draw out his sword " Szayel replied.

" I see, that's why Lord Aizen is leader " Dordoni stated.

" Damn, i couldn't see anything " Grimmjow stated.

" Me neither! " Nnoitra replied.

" How can anyone move that fast ? " Sasori asked.

" He's Aizen for a reason ! " Aaroniero replied.

" Is this an illusion ? " Deidara asked.

" Not , that was pure speed ! " Nnoitra answered.

Barragan , Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Ulquorria, Stark and Harribel however each saw what really happened being their powers are beyond a Captains.

" He slashed him 206 times ! " Barragan said to the group.

" That's as much slashes as there are bones in the human body " Konan replied.

" His level of swordsmanship was so sharp and precise that he slashed through every joint of the body within a single second. He skinned the body with the first few slashes. He hacked off the wrist, cut the fingers off then slashed them in half and then hacked up the hands into it's 54 bones, then hacked both of his arms into it's 6 bones then sliced the pelvis into it's 4 bones then sliced the thighs and the legs into 6 bones and split the feet into 52 bones and sliced the vertebral column to each of the 24 bones in the body and reduced his thorax to 25 bones and cut his shoulder into 4 bones and cut out his hyoid bone and cut his face up into 14 facial bones and his skull into 8 cranial bones " Itachi explained to the Espada and Akatsuki members using his Sharingan.

" How did you see all those strikes at once ? " Harribel asked Itachi.

" With the Sharingan, i can see even Lord Aizen's movements and know every move he makes " Itachi explained to Harribel.

" I barely saw him move . All i saw was maybe 20 or 25 slashes and that was it , you're telling me your Sharingan is superior to our Pesquisa ? " Harribel asked Itachi.

" I saw all of his movements, maybe his eyes are better than most of ours " Ulquorria answered.

" That bastard has better eyesight than me , i hate this human so much " Barragan said to himself.

" I was too tired , i didn't see anything " Starrk stated as he yawns.

" Boy, i don't think even i'm a match for Aizen. He sliced up Hidan so easily and fast and his cuts are precise. Samehada isn't good at cutting things " Kisame stated.

" That was most impressive Aizen ! " Pein stated.

" SON OF A BITCH! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! " Hidan shouted despite having his head split into 22 pieces.

" You really are immortal if you can still talk in your state, Orihime heal him up and demonstrate the level of power you have " Aizen said to Orihime.

" Right **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) I reject " Orihime said in a depressed tone as she's forced to heal Hidan and restores Hidan back to normal.

" So he could pinpoint my movements ? It's true what Madara said about him, he's highly dangerous. No one, not even the top Espada aside from Starrk should of seen my sword movements that clearly or that precisely . Itachi could be a problem if i'm not careful " Aizen said to himself.

" Damn him, i didn't even see a thing. One second, i was 5 feet of the bitch and the next second i was cut to pieces. I felt every painful blow despite all of it happening in a split second " Hidan said to himself.

" Hidan, you're free to practice your faith however i will not tolerate insubordination within my army . I went easily on you, the next time you defy me, i'll have Orihime take away that precious immortality you enjoy so much " Aizen explained to Hidan in a calm tone which terrifies Hidan.

" Okay , okay ! " Hidan replied as he acts more calm around Aizen.

" Now for stage two of the plan , the Akatsuki can rest , you did a good job. Kisame if you still wish to fight, you'll come with Harribel, Konan, Starrk and Barragan. The rest of the Espadas would go with Skullak and the Paravion to assault and capture the 9 Tailed Fox ! You're all dismissed and free to spend 30 minutes with your comrades " Aizen explained to the Espada as the group leaves the area leaving Aizen and Orihime alone.

Gin and Tōusen walk into the room to see Orihime there.

" Looks like everything is going according to plan " Gin said to Aizen.

" Yep, everything would soon be mine ! " Aizen replied.

" What are you going to do now ? " Tōusen asked.

" Orihime is going to help demonstrate the true extent of her powers " Aizen answered as he grabs her chin with a sinister glare in his eyes and an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Konoha is still in ruins from the destruction it suffered 4 days ago. Darkness engulfs the village as the 920,000 survivors wake up to another day of ruin and misery. Konoha Shinobi are on the clock with reconstruction efforts trying to rebuild their ravaged city.

Neji visits Hinata in her jail cell after was caught aiding a prisoner in their cell and impersonating an ANBU member. Hinata is in ajil for trying to aid Naruto.

" How could you be this way to me ? " Hinata asked her cousin.

" Hinata, you're been foolish . You basically broke the rules an got yourself in trouble, there's nothing i can do you now " Neji said to his cousin.

" Do you really think Naruto has no chance of being a ninja again ? You of all people should understand how it's like to be in a cage Neji " Hinata stated.

" What are you talking about ? " Neji asked Hinata.

" Remember the pain that you been through when you weren't accepted because you were from the Hyuga side branch ? Shouldn't you be trying to Help Naruto ? " Hinata asked Neji.

" Sorry but there's a major difference between me and Naruto. I don't have nearly enough destructive power to level the village. I understand the pain Naruto is in and i wish i can help but it's beyond my power to do anything. Danzō has control of this village now, it would be foolish to challenge the might of Root in our current state " Neji explained to Hinata.

" What they're doing to him is wrong, i won't stand for it ! " Hinata stated.

" Then you can sit there for a while until you drop your naive beliefs " Neji replied as he stand guard of the prison.

Meanwhile Sai is at the makeshift hospital with Sakura checking up on his left prosthetic arm .

" Looks like your arm is recovering well and getting used to the prosthetic as the nerves grow linked to it " Sakura said to Sai.

" Fine, it still feelings numb ! " Sai replied.

" That's because the nerves in your body haven't got used to the arm. Try fighting in that condition and you'll need to reset the operation . You would need 5 days for your body to get use to your limb surgery " Sakura explained to Sai.

" Yeah , i only feel at 20 % power like Kakashi and Gai from their injures " Sai stated.

" That means no fighting for you for a long while ! " Sakura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

Skullak walks back to meet up with his lover Cirucci .

" So i heard we're going to that other world honely ? " Cirucci asked her lover.

" Yep, Aizen said that we need to capture the 9 Tailed Demon Fox and i been put in charge of the entire operation " Skullak answered.

" That's the first time i heard of Aizen making an Privaron Espada in charge of an operation " Cirucci stated.

" The top 4 would be busy hunting down the 8 Tails , given i'm the strongest Arrancar aside from the top 4, i been appointed as leader of the mission" Skullak replied.

" I got get it, isn't the 9 tails stronger than the 8th ? Why are they sending the stronger fighters after the weaker Tailed Beast ? " Cirucci asked her lover.

" It's simple. While it's true the 9 Tailed fox is the strongest of Tallied Demons, the host has no control over it which weakens the power of that Tailed Beast. The 8 Tails is the only one to have full control of his Tailed Beast out of the ones we captured . My friend Ulquiorra wasn't able to capture it even in his Release state and that was with aid of these Akatsuki members. To capture a monster of that power , it would take at least 3 Vasto Lorde level Arrancar to do so " Skullak explained to his girlfriend.

" I see, so we got the easy work huh ? " Cirucci asked him.

" Hardly, it couldn't be any further from the truth. Despite Konoha having most of it's army wiped out, there's still alot of powerful Jōunins that remain in that village. Underestimate them and you might die and then there's the 9 tails himself. He'll be a problem if he's allowed to transform past the 4th tail and if he reaches past 6 tails, not even i'll be able to catch him " Skullak explained to the purple haired Paravion.

" I see , we'll need to be cautious fighting him ! " Cirucci stated.

" Allow civilian casualties, the less people killed , the less likely he'll slip into his Tailed Beast form . Fight and kill only Shinobi . If the Nine Tails slips to a Chakra tail 3 tails or higher, you're to retreat immediately and come to me . I'll hate to lose you in battle " Skullak explained to his girlfriend.

" I'm not stupid, i know my limits. The real problem is that moron Grimmjow who would try provoking him hoping for a challenge, that retard Yammy who'll disobey orders or just won't listen or that asshole Nnoitra who'll go around bullying the weak and let's get started with Luppi, why did we bring him along ? " Cirucci asked Skullak .

" He's valuable for multiple enemies as well as Rudbornn , we must ensure our success no matter what " Skullak replied.

Rudbornn walks into the room with an Arrancar with white hair in a style similar to Kakashi and a facial structure similar to Ryūken with a beak shaped mask remnant on the right side of his face covering the upper half of his face. The other Arrancar has dark skin and brown hair in a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of these and is fairly muscular.

" Hey Skullak ! " said the white-haired Arrancar.

" Aisslinger , you look more human ! " Skullak said to his friend.

" Thanks to your request, me and Demoura gained human forms and we're now even stronger " Aisslinger stated.

" Thanks to you , i have muscles now ! " Demoura replied.

Menoly and Loly walk in to see their master Cirucci there .

" Master Sanderwicci, we heard you're going on a mission right now, can we come ? " Loly asked her.

" We want to help to impress Lord Aizen " Menoly stated.

" Sorry but only Espada level Arrancars can come, it's far too dangerous to send out Fracción " Cirucci answered.

" That's Lord Aizen's orders ! " Skullak replied.

" Don't worry, we'll be back soon ! " Rudbornn stated as he leaves with Skullak and Cirucci.

" Take care of yourselves and remember to train hard, we should be back in a few hours " Cirucci stated.

" Bye ! " both Cirucci and Menoly replied as they both watch their masters leave the area.

Meanwhile Harribel is in a bathhouse with her Fracción, when Starrk comes to see her in the bathhouse nude with her Fracción.

" Hello Harribel ! " Starrk said to the blonde haired Arrancar.

" Starrk, you can't just come into a woman's bathhouse like this " Harribel shouted blushing as she covers her body.

" Maybe you and i should be in private to discuss the strategy of capturing that beast " Starrk stated winking at her.

" Subtle as always Starrk, fine i'll go with you " Harribel replied as she puts a towel on covering her nude body while Starrk grabs her butt and holds onto her.

" I need to get charged up for battle my beloved " Stark said to Harribel.

" Very well then ! " Harribel replied as she kisses him on the lips and they walk away.

" Looks like Harribel is going to get it on with her lover Starrk " Apache said to her friends.

" Indeed, i wish i was her. I heard Starrk was hung like a horse " Mila replied.

" Same here ! " Sun Sun responded licking her lips.

Meanwhile Dordoni and Gantenbainne are playing basketball with each other when Skullak comes in with Cirucci and Rudbornn .

" What's up guys ? " Skullak asked his friends.

" I can't believe that we are finally given a mission " Gantenbainne said to his friend.

" I understand me being involved due to my recent promotion to the Espada ranks but my friend Gantenbainne too ? Aizen never allowed Paravion into Espada missions " Dordoni stated.

" I'm not even an Espada or ever was an Espada and yet i'm allowed on this mission " Rudbornn replied.

" Don't sell yourselves short guys, you guys each have abilities that are as useful as any Espada abilities, if not more useful. Rudbornn , your ability to create infinite clones could be very useful in wearing down forces , Gantenbainne, you're the powerhouse of the group with raw power only outmatched by the 6th and 5th Espadas, Dordoni your wind based powers would be very useful for clearing out large areas and Cirucci, you're Release forms cutting power and ability to nullify Reiatsu would be very useful for canceling out Jutsu . I planned everything out , there should be very little problems assuming the more arrogant members of our group don't screw up " Skullak explained to his friends.

Meanwhile Luppi hangs out with Yammy walking down the hall. Luppi who was a candidate for 6th Espada is now the 106th Arrancar or Privaron Espada.

" I heard that you been assigned a mission Luppi ? " Yammy asked Luppi .

" Yep, after that Akatsuki member with the weird mask sewed me a new arm, i'm now able to fight again. I swear that i'll kill Grimmjow when i'm over there and make it look like an accident " Luppi answered.

" I can't wait to go to the Shinobi World. I heard the souls would be tastier there , i need to make good use of my **Gonzui** (魂吸,_Soul Inhalation _) " Yammy stated.

" I forgot, you're the only Arrancar with the ability to devour as many souls as possible within a large radius to significantly increase their size, power, force, and spiritual energy . You're also the only one of the Espada capable of conserving his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating and increasing attack power as you get angrier . Aizen usually forbids you from using Gonzui within Las Noches , i can see why Skullak would hire you aside from your brute strength now " Luppi replied." Luppi explained to the Espada.

" So why are you here with us ? You're not an Espada " Yammy asked Luppi.

" Fool did you forget already. I'm Espada level, i'm at least 7th Espada level " Luppi answered.

" Do you mean like that weakling Zommari ? " Yammy asked Luppi.

" No i mean i'm a rival to Grimmjow's power. Hell i can take him down and be Six Espada for what he did to my arm " Luppi replied.

Meanwhile Aaroniero Arruruerie is in his dark room when Ulquorria comes into the lair.

" Are you coming along with us ? " Ulquorria asked the 9th Espada.

" No, i'm no use in daylight . I like to fight at full power when i go on missions, daytime limits my powers " Aaroniero answered.

" I see, very well then ! " Ulquorria stated.

" Sorry ! " Aaroniero replied.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Nnoitra are heading out of Las Noches looking at each other as they argue.

" Ha, i'm the one fighting the Nine Tails not you " Grimmjow said to Nnoitra.

" Yeah right , i'm stronger than you ! " Nnoitra replied.

" I'm faster than you ! " Grimmjow stated.

" What difference does that make ? " Nnoitra asked Grimmjow.

" Retard, it doesn't matter how powerful you are, if you can't catch you foe, that power is useless " Grimmjow explained to Nnoitra.

" Please, like it matters. My Hierro is the strongest out of the Espada " Nnoitra gloated.

" No it isn't, besides even if it is, it's no match for my strongest attacks " Grimmjow replied as they walk down the hallway.

Meanwhile Aizen is finished within the throne room with Orihime staring at him horrified.

" Looks like she had an amazing power after all , it's too bad you didn't let us share it " Gin stated.

" This is a power that i can't simply share with the others ! " Aizen replied as he reveals the Hōgyoku in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Love Shinji and Ryūken fight First Form Hollow Ichigo and are managing to hold out against the monster for the last half hour. Shinji has Hollow Ichigo under his Sakasama no Sekai which has the Hollow have trouble tracking the teams moves. Love puts on his Hollow mask again and gets ready to fight again.

" That's the 5th time hollowfying ! " Shinji said to Love .

" I know, my limit is around 10 or 15 times ! " Love replied while worn out.

" He won't go down no matter how many times we hit him with " Ryūken stated.

" RAWWARRGGH! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges at Ryūken .

" I got you now ! **Schwingende** ( _German for Vibrating Bolt_ ) " Ryūken chanted as he fires a spinning drill like arrow which hits Hollow Ichigo stopping him in his tracks.

" Now Love ! " Shinji shouted.

" Right ! " Love chanted as he swings his massive club down " **Hikiretsu** (火亀裂_Fire Fissure_ ) " Love chanted as he slams his Shikai into the ground to create a large fissure of flame that travel to the Hollow at fast speeds which hits the Hollow , setting it on fire.

" RAAGHWARH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it burns from the flames.

" Now to stop this thing once and for all " Shinji said to the team as he goes to bind Hollow Ichigo down but then the Hollow disappeared and appears in front of Shinji.

" RWAAGHRH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it goes to stab Shinji from behind.

" Impossible ! " Shinji stated unable to move away from the sword as it inches closer to him.

" **Verbindlich **( _German for Binding) _" Ryūken chanted as he binds Hidan down with a Gintō which forms ropes around Hollow Ichigo,

" Nice save there Ryūken ! " Shinji said to Ryūken.

" Shut up, or i'll let you get killed ! " Ryūken replied as he shoots 15 arrows from his bow pinning down Hollow Ichigo into the ground.

" **Bakudō # 59 . Atsurokku Nokyūbu **( 圧·ロック·のキューブ _Pressure Lock Cube ) _" Shinji chanted as he traps Hollow Ichigo inside a white , transparent cube with enough pressure to weigh down Hollow Ichigo.

But the Hollow breaks out of the Kidō and Gintō binds with ease and shatters the arrows pining him down with his Reiatsu and slashes Ryūken on the shoulder pushing him back a bit.

" ARRGH, how did he hit me ? " Ryūken asked Shinji.

" He's starting to get use to fighting with inverted senses using his instincts. This is bad, we hit him with everything we got and he still stands strong " Shinji answered.

" The only we he have any hope of suppressing his Hollow at this state is if we get Hachigen and Tessai here to use Bakudō # 99 " Love stated.

" But Tessai arm was injured and it would take time before Hachigen could heal it " Shinji replied as Hollow Ichigo charges at them.

" AUUGGGHRAWA ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he sends his own sonic roar creating a massive shockwave which overwhelms Ryūken, Shinji and Love.

" Damn it ! I can't move my body ! " Ryūken said to himself.

" How can he still have that much Reiatsu in his body despite everything we threw at him ? " Love asked him.

" He's truly a monster ! " Shinji answered.

" RAWWRAGUHWH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he dashes and appears behind Love moving at 330,000 ft/sec (225,000 MPH ) .

" What the hell ? " Love shouted as the monster swings his sword creating a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 3,000 foot semi radius shockwave creating a crescent shape fissure around the area he leveled.

" Love ! " Shinji shouted only to see Love jump into the air holding his club with his left arm with minor bruises and burns on the left side of his body. His blue sweater has been burned half way exposing his muscular left arm and left side of his chest.

" I really felt that one ! This is deja vu all over again " Love periled as he then sees Hollow Ichigo come up to the air to attack.

" ARRUGGHGHRHAH! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges at Love again with his sword but Love manages to block his blow with his club this time pushing back the Vizard .

" Damn, his strength increased ! " Love stated as he's pushed back again from the force of Hollow Ichigo's sword slash.

" MMUUAHHGAHA ! " Hollow Ichigo roared back as it fires 5 Balas at Love which Love barely blocks with his Shikai enhanced with his Hollow Mask.

" This is bad ! " Shinji shouted as he sees Hollow Ichigo charge up a Cero.

" AAWWRRGGGH! " Hollow Ichigo shouted as he charges up a cero from both hands then fires it at Love while he's barely able to see from the smoke.

" I'll save you ! " Shinji replied as he fires a Cero to cancel out Hollow Ichigo's Cero before it hits Love.

"** Ginrei Kojaku **" Ryūken chanted as he fires a volley of 1,200 shots that hit down Hollow Ichigo to the ground.

" I don't get it, how is he able to attack more accurately while still under my Sakasama no Sekai Is it that man that is named Madara who's controlling his movements ? " Shinji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin are fighting against Madara Uchiha. Despite the 3 fighting the Akatsuki leader, he isn't breaking much of a sweat. Isshin goes for a sword strike but Madara blocks with his kunai knife.

" Come now, is that all you got Isshin ? " Madara arrogantly asked Isshin.

" What do you mean if that's all i got ? " Isshin asked Madara.

" You're the one who defeated Aizen in the past and destroyed his old Hōgyoku , you're the one who once sought to be Captain Commander. I was hoping you would be more of a challenge " Madara answered as he blocks a slash from Isshin.

" I may be rusty but i'm still holding back my real power ! " Isshin replied as he blocks a kick from Madara with his right forearm while Kisuke goes to stab him from behind with Benihime .

" Take this ! " Kisuke shouted as he goes to stab Madara from behind with his Shikai but Madara turns around and blocks with his kunai while holding back Isshin with his foot then he knocks both of them aside only to see Kisuke and Isshin holding a Kidō chain binding his left leg and right arm.

" What's this ? " Madara asked them calmly.

" Our little trap. Time for Team Yoruharashin assault " Kisuke and Isshin shouted m as they pin down Madara's legs.

" With these special Reiatsu chains, you can't use handseals or Kidō chants " Kisuke explained to Madara as he puts a stake in the ground.

" Now Yoruichi ! " Isshin shouted as Madara turns around to see Yoruichi above him doing a double hammerfist strike hitting the ground causing a 3,000 foot shockwave but the attack passes through Madara.

" Impossible, he used his intangibly Jutsu even under those Reiatsu suppressing chains " Yoruichi said to herself as she jumps away avoiding a slash from Madara.

" Not a bad move guys but not good enough ! " Madara said to the duo as he easily shatters the chains.

" Damn nothing we threw at him so far has been connecting " Isshin said to Kisuke.

" Somethings not right , his movements are hard to read. Is he moving so fast that i can't even see his handseals ? " Kisuke asked the group.

" It's not that, he's not even moving his hands to use that Jutsu of his " Yoruichi answered.

" Then how is it possible for him to be using that Jutsu ? " Kisuke asked her.

" My eyes are better than seeing high-speed movements than anyone else . What i didn't see was him using any hand seals or even summoning circles , i didn't even hear him whisper incantations either. This Jutsu of his is going to be a problem however he can't keep it up forever. He seems to be almost completely impervious to damage. When struck, attacks pass right through him . He uses a Space–Time Ninjutsu to instantly send himself or even parts of his body to different locations or some sort of void and then instantly bring them back " Yoruichi explained to the two of them.

" You figured it out with a single glance ? I must admit Yoruichi, those eyes of yours are precious and special " Madara said to Yoruichi.

" Thanks, these babies aren't just for seducing horny men or adventurous women " Yoruichi replied with a wink.

" Too bad i have to kill a beauty like you ! " Madara replied as he dashes towards Yoruichi.

" He's fast ! " Yoruichi stated as he goes to stab her .

" **Hado #32. Okasen**(黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a powerful yellow energy blast which blinds Madara with smoke allowing Yoruichi to escape.

Isshin comes right at Madara from behind with a slash aimed for the head but Madara blocks with his kunai nonchalantly. Kisuke comes at Madara from the side with his Shikai blade but Madara jumps over Isshin and grabs him pointing the kunai to his neck.

" Not a step closer or he dies ! " Madara said to Yoruichi and Kisuke.

" He captured Isshin with ease ! " Kisuke said to himself.

" Taking hostages huh ? Looks like you're running low on Chakra buddy " Isshin answered as he headbutts Madara pushing him back

" Damn it, they figured it out . I been so careful conserving my Chakra only turning intangible for 20 seconds at a time . I can only maintain this state for a total of 5 minutes . I need to be more careful " Madara said to himself as he evades a punch from Yoruichi while sidestepping.

" He's open to attack, get him ! " Yoruichi shouted as she jumps to the air and goes for an axe kick while Isshin and Kisuke go to slash Madara from behind.

" There's no escape now ! " Isshin shouted.

" You're done for ! " Kisuke stated.

" Hmmm! " Madara calmly replied as he creates an energy wave blasting back Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi 1,500 feet from him. Yoruichi lands into a partially collapsed 10 story building and gets back up while Isshin and Kisuke get back up hitting a destroyed bus.

" He's powerful ! I need to be careful around him ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she sees a kunai come at her but she dodges as the kunai pierces through the building and the building fully collapses from the kunai but Yoruichi jumps out of the way last second and goes to punch Madara .

" That won't work ! " Madara stated as he grabs her right arm barehand .

" You think you can hold this attack back ? **Hakuda # 19** **Raiōken** (雷王拳, _Thunder King Fist_) " Yoruichi chanted as she throws a rapid stream of high-speed punches which Madara blocks inspite of her Shikai.

" You think throwing those punches could beat me ? I fought faster foes than you in the past " Madara asked Yoruichi as he blocks her punches.

" I'm not trying to hit you ! " Yoruichi replied with a smile as Kisuke comes at Madara with his Shikai.

" **Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫,_Razor, Crimson Princess ) " _Kisuke countered as he swings his sword creating a razor like blast as Yoruichi uses Shunpo to get out of the way as an explosion occurs which forces Madara back dodging the blastwave by jumping to the air.

" **Shunkō** **Raibyō no Tsume**_ " _Yoruichi chanted as she gets into her Shunko form and punches Madara down to the ground with her Shunko+Shikai enhanced punch which creates a 1,000 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater within the ground.

" Damn it ! That was a close one ! " Madara stated as he gets back up from the punch only to see red rope around him.

" **Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi **" Kisuke chanted as he stabs the net generated by Shibari with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked landmines in a domino formation leading towards Madara.

" Shit ! " Madara shouted as the blast hits hit creating a massive explosion which rises up as a fiery inferno.

" That was too close for comfort ! I was lucky to have used intangibly to escape that attack " Madara said to himself only to see himself immobilize by Yoruichi's kunai and Kisuke's energy rope " What ? " Madara said shocked to see himself pinned down.

" Time's up Shinobi ! " Isshin shouted as he swings his sword towards Madara with blue energy around it .

" It can't be , they figured out the limits of my intangibly " Madara said to himself.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Isshin chanted as he unleashes a powerful blast of blue spiritual energy far more powerful than even his sons Hollowfied blast as it creates a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Shinji , Ryūken and Love see the massive explosion from a distance when they see the blast wave coming towards them.

" What the hell ? " Love asked Shinji.

" What a massive explosion ! " Shinji answered.

" Take cover ! " Ryūken shouted as they jump into the crater created by Ichigo's Cero and avoid the blast wave while Hollow Ichigo stands in the way of the blast wave as it passes through the Kurosaki Clinic protected by the barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki and her friends see the massive explosion from a distance in the form of a blue light which causes them to get blinded by the massive power of Isshin's Getsuga Tenshō .

" What's with that massive blue light ? " Tatsuki asked as she's blinded by the massive blue light.

" It's massive , i never seen such a massive explosion " Keigo answered.

" It's causing a massive earthquake ! " Mizuiro stated as the ground starts to shake from the massive amounts of force .

" This is ridiculous ! " Chizuru shouted .

" How is this happening ? " Mizuho asked.

" The earth itself feels like it's being torn apart " Don Kanonji replied.

" Hang on guys ! " Ririn shouted as the barrier shakes violently.

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Hitsugaya senses the massive spiritual power with his Vice Captain.

" That's Captain Kurosaki's Reiatsu ! " Rangiku said to her Captain.

" Is this really the power he wields ? " Hitsugaya asked as he watches the light clear up from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Isshin and Kisuke see the smoke clear up revealing that Isshin's blast left behind a 4,874 foot diameter, 1,330 foot deep crater with the smoke clearing up as 304,800,000 meters^3 of rock were vaporized from the blast . The blast produced 1.21 Megatons of TNT , over 80 times the destructive force of the Hiroshima Bomb . The blast generated the explosive force equivalent to a level 7.2 Earthquake

" Is he dead ? " Kisuke asked Isshin.

" I don't know . His spiritual Pressure has become completely unreadable. It feels like there's nothing there . It's likely only those who are at the same level as Madara can feel his current power. Not since Aizen have i seen anyone this power" Isshin answered.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Madara has a small cut on his left shoulder despite the force of the blast.

" I must admit, that was a fine sword attack. It seems like the Getsuga Tensho isn't just Ichigo's technique " Madara said to the team.

" Impossible, all that damage and yet he only has a scratch " Yoruichi stated shocked to see him standing barely fazed.

" Had not for me turning my body intangible , you would've killed me " Madara said to them as his shoulder is covered with white stuff and heals up.

" What the hell is that ? " Kisuke asked the group.

" High Speed Regeneration ! " Yoruichi answered.

" Still we know your limits. You only have a combined total of 5 minutes of intangibility , now that you can't turn yourself intangible, we have you where you wanted " Kisuke explained to the Akatsuki leader.

" I see , you had this all planned out. You guys might be more fun than i thought " Madara stated as he slams his hand on the ground and it causes a massive earthquake "**Summoning Jutsu: Gedō Mazō **( 外道魔像,_Demonic Statue of the Outer Path_ ) " Madara chanted as he causes the ground to be uplifted several feet as the ground lifts up.

The smoke clears up to reveal a giant, humanoid entity. Its back has a number of spike-like protrusions , the statue is seemingly wearing some form of robe, its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. The statue shatters the chains on his ankle and towers half as high as an Empire State Building.

" What the hell is that ? " Yoruichi shouted as she stares at the 1,000 foot high statue.

" GREEAAAAAAAAAA ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it creates a powerful burst of Chakra just by roaring .

" I've got a bad feeling about this.. . " Isshin answered staring at the massive monster.

" That thing isn't just big , it's Reiatsu is beyond anything i felt in the past. It's mindblowingly powerful " Kisuke stated.

" Go Gedō Mazō ! " Madara commanded as the monster comes towards them.

" GUUOOOOOOAAAAANUGGGUUUUU! " Gedō Mazō roared it creates a Chakra shockwave which engulfs the entire city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **Minamikawwase district**

Shinji, Love and Ryūken see the massive shockwave while standing inside the crater while Hollow Ichigo stands at the top unfazed by the shockwave.

" What is this massive force ? " Shinji asked himself.

" It's not coming from Ichigo ! " Love answered.

" The power i'm feeling is staggeringly high . It's a gargantuan mass of Reiatsu " Ryūken stated.

" What the hell are dealing with ? " Love shouted.

" I don't know but whoever is doing this , is insanely powerful " Shinji replied as he recovers his eyes only to see Hollow Ichigo transforming .

" RAWWARAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he releases a massive amount of Reiatsu .

" The Hollow is reacting to the massive amount of Reiatsu being released from where Kisuke is at " Shinji said to the team.

" SHIT ! " Ryūken shouted as the shockwave heads to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki and her friends feel the massive shaking in the ground as the forcewave comes right at them .

" What the hell ? " Tatsuki shouted as they feel the school starting to shake extremely violently despite being within the barrier .

" It feels like the entire world is ending " Keigo shouted.

" What's going on here ? " Mizuho shouted.

" It's a nuclear apocalypse ! " Mizuiro answered.

" I never felt anything this powerful before ! " Ikkaku stated as the force wave starts to crack the barrier.

" SHIT ! The barrier is cracking again !" Yumichika shouted.

" There's no way we'll survive the massive forcewave outside " Rangiku shouted.

" Brace yourselves ! " Izuru shouted as he sees the barrier crack from the forcewave.

" What in Sam hill is going on here ? " Hitsugaya shouted as he watches the barrier crack even more.

" It can't withstand more punishment ! " Momo stated as the winds punch a 5 foot diameter hole sending a violent wave of Reiatsu pouring into the barrier sending several chunks of debris coming at Tatsuki and friends.

" This is bad, the force of the Reiatsu still has enough power to send deadly debris flying at us " Rukia shouted.

" Could this day get any worse ? " Renji shouted.

" What is this ? " Don Kanonji shouted as the rocks come closer to him.

" **Senren Bakusatsu Taihō** (千連魄殺大砲, _Thousand Soul-Killing Cannon )" _Ururu replied as she fires 150 shots hitting several flying debris 20 feet before it can pelt Tatsuki and the other Shinigmai but more debris come at the group.

" **Zurekeisei **(ずれを形成 _Shapeshift_ ) " Cloud chanted as he transforms into Renji " **Roar Zabimaru **" Cloud shouted as he swings his Shikai towards the rocks cutting them up.

" **Kyūshū Boido** (吸収ボイド _Absorption Void ) " _Nova chanted as he uses a wormhole to suck in the rocks but more come out of the hole as it begins to crack more.

" **Jinta Home Run **" Jinta shouted as he knocks back 20 rocks only for the barrier to crack and shatter .

" Shit, the barrier has cracked completely ! " Kukaku shouted.

" Damn it ! " Ririn said to the group.

" We're all going to die ! " Chizuru replied.

Meanwhile Tessai and Hachigen see the explosion coming toward them .

" I guess i have no choice at this point " Tessai stated as he pulls out his Katana with a blue grip, the hit has a golden ring on it and the blade is standard shaped "** Bankai ! **" Tessai chanted as he's surrounded with a blue Reiatsu which engulfs the school which is then protected by the forcewave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tokyo<strong>

15 miles east of Karakura Town. The entire city is shaking from the force waves being created by Gedō Mazō . People feel the shaking as glass buildings all over Tokyo shatter from the force of the shockwave being created from Karakura Town.

" What's going on ? " said of the people as they start to feel the shaking from the ground as they scatter within the streets.

Small poorly constructed or old weathered buildings start to collapse as well as power lines and even some parts of the highway collapse from the massive earthquake .

Meanwhile inside a courthouse, people feel the earthquake pass by them . School children run for their lives and go into safety, airport attendants and tourist dodge heavy debris falling down . Subway trains throughout the city shake from the force. People are unable to move from the massive force of the shockwave . Japan while having the best warning system in the world for earthquakes couldn't predict the massive earthquake. Fortunately the Reiatsu barrier combined with Japan's advance infrastructure prevented any human deaths but has left hundreds injured and caused considerable damage to the power and gas lines in the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 12th division barracks<strong>

Mayuri and his group feel the massive Reiatsu coming in from Karakura Town.

" What's going on ? " Mayuri shouted.

" There's a massive spiritual power within the world of the Living " Akon answered.

" It's so huge that it's causing the entire country of Japan to shake from the monstrous Reiatsu " Rin stated.

" Impossible, could that be the 9 tails fully releasing it's Chakra ? " Nemu asked the group.

" Strengthen the barriers around Karakura Town , if the combat spills out, it could destroy the entire Tokyo Metropolitan area " Mayuri commanded.

" Right ! " Rin replied only for Akon to be shocked from the massive Chakra wave.

" Impossible ! It's RYK is **25,000,000 RYK **and rising " Akon shouted only for the computer to blow up.

" This is bad ! " Mayuri shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura Town<strong>

The smoke clears up to reveal that Gedō Mazō released enough of it's Reiatsu to create a massive earthquake that would've been a 9.0 earthquake, enough to devastate the island nation pretty badly just charging up it's Chakra. The blast of Chakra easily destroyed the entire city creating a massive dust cloud engulfing the city and spreading the flames of Itachi's Amaterasu everywhere. Karakura Town is now within a massive 5 mile diameter , 1,5 mile deep crater leaving 70% of the entire city gone. The explosion produced the yield of 480 megatons of TNT.

" This is bad ! " Isshin said to Kisuke as he barely stands back up.

" What an immense amount of power , it destroyed an entire city just charging up it's Chakra " Kisuke stated.

" He has enough power to to do such a thing and still control these Tailed Beasts, how powerful is this guy ? " Yoruichi asked them.

" Shit ! Karin, Yuzu ! " Isshin shouted only to be grabbed by Kisuke.

" Don't worry . Tessai used his Bankai last second to reinforce the barriers around the Kurosaki Clinic and Karakura High School. They should be safe even if this city is blown up 5 times " Kisuke answered.

" How are we going to repair all this damage ? This city is beyond repair " Yoruichi shouted.

" Let's not worry about that right now , we all have our own problems right now ! " Kisuke replied as they all stare at Madara on top of the massive statute

" Looks like i didn't put enough power within that shockwave, doesn't matter once Ichigo reaches the peak of his Hollowfication, this creature would consume his Hollow and it would complete this creature and me and Aizen would use it to destroy the Soul Society " Madara explained to the team.

Meanwhile at the southernmost edge of the crater , Hollow Ichigo emerges out of the smoke with long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole smaller than his previous one . He's decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. He has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask has two long forward-pointing horns with black stripes extending from their center towards the tips. Hichigo also has no tail and appears to be more human.

"AARRRGHWHHAGH! " Hollow Ichigo roared sounding more like a lion . Hollow Ichigo then swings his Bankai causally creating a massive 30 foot uplifting of the ground within a 1 mile radius of Hollow Ichigo .

" Crap! He's evolved his power ! " Shinji said to the team.

" This is bad, as if that massive statue monster wasn't a big enough problem , he have to deal with another monster " Love stated as he holds his Shikai and Hollow mask.

" This day just continues to get worse ! " Ryūken replied as they see Black flames engulf around the cratersides.

" Black flames ? " Love shouted.

" Careful, don't touch those ! " Ryūken answered as he gets his distance from the burning flames.

" The Soul Society has their work cut out fixing all this devastation ! " Shinji replied as they see Second Hollow form Ichigo attack them.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

11:30 A.M. 100 meters above sea level. Arrancars come out of the Garganta and stand in the air looking down at the ruins of Konoha. They see the 10 mile diameter, 3 mile deep crater caused by Naruto and Ichigo's collision

" It's just like Lord Aizen reported, there's almost nothing left of this village " Skullak said to his comrades.

" I can't believe the Nine Tails is that strong ! " Rudbornn stated.

" Big deal, i want a crack at that monster . Let's see him blast away my Hierro " Nnoitra arrogantly replied.

" Moron, even you can't survive something on this scale ! " Cirucci stated.

" Whatever ! " Nnoitra replied.

" This place feels refreshing, it's far easier to breathe than our Human World " Yammy stated.

" That's because there's so much spiritual particles around here. Hell it feel like there's more here than in Hueco Mundo " Luppi explained to Yammy.

" Yeah this air is almost intoxicating here ! " Grimmjow replied.

" How are we going to find the Nine Tails out of all these Chakras ? " Dordoni asked Skullak.

" That's a good question , even with our Pesquisa, finding the Tailed Beast would be tough because an Shinobi is better at concealing their Chakra than a Shinigmai or Arrancar is with concealing their Reiatsu . Very well then, attack any Shinobi that register higher than a seated officer or Menos Grande, cause enough chaos to draw out the Nine Tails and avoid killing any humans who can't see you . Is that understood ? " Skullak commanded his group.

" Yes sir, i wouldn't bother wasting my time with anything less anyways " Luppi replied.

" What are we waiting for , let's fight some Shinobi " Grimmjow shouted as he's the first to charge down .

" I guess it can't be helped ! " Rudbornn replied as he blows his whistle to summon 361 Calaveras from different Garantas.

" Time to have some fun ! " Yammy shouted as he jumps down to the ground.

" This village is full of guys with pretty decent Reiatsu here " Gantenbainne stated as he jumps to the ground.

" Time to see if these Shinobi are worth the hype !" Luppi replied as he jumps down to fight the Shinobi.

" I won't be outdone by your Grimmjow, i'll find Naruto first and kill him " Nnoitra stated as he jumps to the ground.

" I can't wait to fight some worthy Niños and Niñas ! " Dordoni replied as he jumps down too.

" Are you coming along dear ? " Cirucci asked her lover.

" I'll stay and watch for now , i trust all of you can handle yourselves. I'll wait for the Nine Tails " Skullak answered as he kisses her lover.

" I won't disappoint you my love ! " Cirucci replied as she leaps down as well.

Meanwhile Iruka is walking across a dirt road with 10 Shinobi when they see something crash into the ground with devastating force. Cirucci emerges out of the hole she created landing with 20 Shinobi surrounding her .

" It's a Shinigmai !" one of the Chūnin said to Iruka.

" I see, that must be her Zanpakutō ! " Iruka replied as he draws out his kunai.

" So , looks like i got the canonfodder . Ah man, i was looking for the jackpot " Cirucci said to the Shinobi.

" Don't move Shinigmai or we'll kill you ! " one of the Shinobi shouted .

" Please, you guys are far too weak to take me out " Cirucci replied as she moves her whip so fast she effortlessly takes out all the Shinobi with a single slash beheading all of them except Iruka who's the only one who dodged the attack.

" That was too close, she's fast. An Ordinary Chūnin couldn't even see her moves , i got to take her out before she decapitates me " Iruka said to himself as he does Ox → Monkey → ,Hare → ,Rat →, Boar → ,Bird →, Ox → , Horse → ,Bird →, Rat →, Tiger → Dog, → Tiger →, Snake →, Ox, → Ram → ,Snake →, Boar →, Ram →Rat → , Yang , Water_ → ,_ Monkey →, Bird → , Dragon →, Bird →, Ox →, Horse →, Ram → ,Tiger, → Snake →, Rat → , Monkey →, Hare → Boar →, Dragon →, Ram →, Rat →, Ox →, Monkey →, Bird → , Yang , Water →, Rat, → Boar →, Bird as water starts to form around him .

" You managed to dodge my slash Shinobi but lets see you dodge this attack " Cirucci said to Iruka as she swings her Yo Yo shaped whip towards Iruka.

" I got you ! **Sution :Mizuo Iruka Kajō **(水遁水をイルカ箇条 _Water Style: Water Dolphin Bullet) "_ Iruka chanted as water comes from the ground and shoots a water blast the size and shape of a dolphin heading towards Cirucci.

" Ha! That weak attack won't work ! " Cirucci replied as she puts her left hand in the way of the blast as the water dolphin explodes creating a blast destroying everything within a 200 foot radius but she's not even the slightest bit injured .

" Impossible , how did you block that attack so easily ? " Iruka asked Cirucci.

" You called me Shinigami , i'm an Arrancar " Cirucci answered.

" Arrancar ? " Iruka asked.

" Think of us as Shinigmai with demon powers like a Tailed Beasts in this world . We all have Hierro , skin as strong as steel. We can even block Shikais with this level of protection . The strength of Arrancars' Hierro depends on their spiritual power, this makes us Arrancar far superior to a Shinigmai " Cirucci explained to Iruka as Iruka is then overwhelmed by Cirucci's Reiatsu.

" Damn it, i can't move. Is what she saying true ? I was easily defeated by a Shikai user, can she really be stronger than that woman with the ice sword ? " Iruka said to himself as he sees Cirucci swing her bladed whip at him.

" Goodbye Shinobi ! " Cirucci shouted as she goes to kill Iruka but Kakashi takes out his katana and block the bladed whip with both hands on his sword and pushes back the attack.

" Kakashi ! What are you doing here ? " Iruka asked him.

" This village is under attack , get people to safety " Kakashi answered.

" But you're not in any condition to fight. You have under 25% of your Chakra and you can't use Sharingan " Iruka stated.

" No offense but i think i stand a better chance than you right now " Kakashi replied as he goes to fight Cirucci.

" Your Sharingan Kakashi right ? I heard all about you , if i take your head off , i'll be an Espada again " Cirucci asked Kakashi.

" You must be one of those Hollows that we fought before " Kakashi stated.

" Don't compare me to an Hollow, i'm an Arrancar. We're a group of Hollows that gained similar powers to that of a Shinigami by removing their masks " Cirucci explained to Kakashi.

" So can i get your name ? You look pretty human and your quite well endowed " Kakashi calmly stated with a subtle perverted tone.

" Pervert! I have a man already, my name is Cirucci Sanderwicci, Arrancar # 105 " Cirucci answered.

" I see , very well then . Too bad for that, i bet Anko wouldn't mind a threesome " Kakashi calmly stated with a perverted joke.

" You're a real serious pervert but do you think you can take me on with just 20% of your power, then you have another thing coming " Cirucci replied as she comes at Kakashi.

Meanwhile Gantenbainne goes around looking for a good fight .

" Where are all the good fighters ? This is like a maze trying to find a decent fight out of a sea of weak fighters " Gantenbainne said to himself as he sees 10 Shinobi come towards him.

" Take him out ! " the Shinobi shouted as they all charge as they try to fight him but the Black Arrancar easily knocks all of them out with punches before they can hit him.

" That's not good enough! These guys move to slow " Gantenbainne stated only to see Gai on top of a rock with bandages on his chest and arms.

" Looking for a fight ? You got one right here ...uhhh, what's your name ? " Gai asked the Arrancar.

" My name is Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Arrancar # 107 . You must be Might Gai right ? " Gantenbainne answered.

" Correct, i'm Konoha's green beast Might Gai " Might Gai stated.

" I think i hit the jackpot of fighters here. Let's dance " Gantenbainne stated .

" Very well then ! " Gai replied as he comes at the afro Arrancar .

Meanwhile Rudbornn and his Exequias go assaulting the Shinobi . 50 Shinobi are cut down by the Exequias around the main gate when backup arrives in the form of 20 ANBU members being led by Ibiki Morino and Yūgao .

" You're not coming any further Shinigmai ! " Yūgao said to Rudbornn .

" All threats to this village will be wiped out ! " Ibiki stated as he draws out his stun rod.

" How funny, you think you can take me on ? Men kill them " Rudbornn commanded.

" Yes sir ! " the Exequias replied as they manage to come at the 20 ANBU members led by Ibiki Morino and Yūgao .

Meanwhile people across the village run for safety across the barren wasteland ruins surrounding Konoha to escape the chaos of the explosions going on . Most of Konoha's civilian population can't see the Arrancar attacking and merely assume its long-range explosives hitting the unprotected village. Grimmjow walks around shooting Balas at Shinobi and manages to kill 10 of them with his Balas. Esibu then encounters Grimmjow and goes to attack him.

" You Shinigmai came back to do more damage to this village ? I won't let you destroy this village " Ebisu said to Grimmjow.

" Ha, you're weak as hell ! " Grimmjow replied as he sees Ebisu using Ram → , Horse, → Snake →, Dragon →, Rat →, Ox →, Tiger.

**" Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb** (火遁・火龍炎弾_Katon: Karyū Endan_ ) " Ebisu chanted as fires a powerful blast of fire manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The spat out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once but Grimmjow stands there unfazed.

" Haha, that weakass burn can't hurt me ! " Grimmjow laughed as he stands there unfazed.

" Impossible, my attack didn't even faze him ! " Ebisu shouted as Grimmjow appears in front of him in a blink of an eye.

" Was that it ? Whatever, time to end your life " Grimmjow stated as he goes to stab Ebisu with his right index finger aimed at the heart but then smoke covers his eyes from the a smoke bomb only for Konohamaru to save his sensei.

" Ebisu sensei , are you alright ? " Konohamaru asked.

" Yeah , this guy is tough ! " Ebisu answered.

" Leave this to me, i won't let them capture Naruto " Konohamaru stated as he stares down at Grimmjow.

" Do you think you can beat me ? You might be stronger than that last guy but your below my power . I'm Espada # 6 Grimmjow Jaggerjacks" Grimmjow replied as he stands there nonchalantly going to fight Konohamaru.

Meanwhile Yammy stands at a crowd of 57 Shinobi surrounding him.

" Surrender Shinigmai ! " one of the Shinobi shouted at Yammy.

" I'm not a Shinigami, i'm an Arrancar ! " Yammy replied.

" What's what that hole on his chest ? " one of the Shinobi asked.

" How is that man moving without a heart ? " another Shinobi asked.

" What's with you guys ? Stop staring at me " Yammy shouted as he inhales " **Gonzui** (魂吸,_Soul Inhalation _) " Yammy chanted as he starts to absorb all the Chakra from the Shinobi which creates blue Chakra waves which suck up both the Shinobi Chakra and the Chakra from the civilians. Yammy kills 73 civilians and seriously injures 120 of them, including the Shinobi he absorbed the Chakra from the 57 Shinobi within a 1,000 foot radius.

" What did he do ? " one of the Chūnin asked the other.

" We can't move ! " another Chūnin answered.

" That was a bit bittersweet, still far better tasty than the souls in the World of the Living " Yammy stated as he sees the Shinobi down for the count and them struggling. He then sees a mother and child on the ground struggling to stand.

" What the hell is that thing ? " the little boy asked her mother.

" I didn't see him there a few seconds ago " the mother answered as the Arrancar inches closer to them.

" Looks like i accidentally created an High Spec, best i eat this soul while it still takes good " Yammy said to himself as he goes to grab the mother but Sai uses Shunshin and slashes at Yammy lightly cutting his right index finger.

" Back off brute ! " Sai said to the Arrancar as Yammy holds onto his finger.

" You bastard, you gave me a papercut . Was that all your sword could do ? " Yammy asked Sai.

" He's tough. That slash was intended to slice his hand off and yet it gave him merely a papercut, even at 20% of my strength, he shouldn't of easily blocked that attack barehanded and that hole in his chest. How is it humanly possible for him to move with no heart ? Is this guy even human " Sai asked himself.

" My turn to attack ! " Yammy shouted as Sai goes to draw his picture.

" Cho... " Sai chanted only for the Arrancar to punch through Sai's left prosthetic arm " Shit ! " Sai shouted as he's taken out before he can use his ink drawing Jutsus.

" That was pathetic , time to finish you off boy ! " Yammy shouted as he goes to kill Sai with another punch but his massive left arm is grabbed by Sakura using both of his hands holding back Yammy's punch and then holding it back.

" CHAA ! " Sakura shouted as she swings around Yammy and throws him 500 feet away from Sai.

" Sakura ! " Sai said to the pink haired Shinobi .

" Get out of here Sai, get people to safety ! " Sakura said to Sai.

" Careful Sakura, that man is strong. He's also not an ordinary human " Sai stated.

" I noticed that ! " Sakura replied as Yammy gets back up.

" Not bad little girl, you have quite some decent strength however that is not nearly enough to kill me " Yammy said to Sakura.

" Just what are you ? That bone on your check, that hole in your heart. Are you a hybrid of Shinigmai and a Hollow ? " Sakura asked Yammy.

" How do you know about us Arrancars ? " Yammy asked her.

" It was one of your Shinigami friends Gin that told me about Shinigami fusing Hollow powers with each other and Kakashi sensei told me that the Soul Society wanted to increase their strength even more by making themselves half hollow like you . Just who are you ? " Sakura asked him.

" Not bad, you're clever for a little girl. My name is Yammy Llargo # 10 " Yammy answered.

" # 10 ? You're the 10th strongest ? " Sakura asked him.

" All Arrancars between 1 to 10 are the strongest Arrancars in the Soul Society and they are known as Espada . I'm the weakest of the group sadly " Yammy explained to Sakura.

" He's the weakest ? I hate to see how much stronger the other Espada are " Sakura said to herself as she prepares to fight Yammy.

Meanwhile Nnoitra slashes down 5 wooden houses with ease and kills 20 villagers in his way.

" Hahahahahaha! This is the best defense this village got ? What a joke " Nnoitra arrogantly laughed as 40 Shinobi come at him and throw kunai at him but they shatter effortlessly on Nnoitra's Hierro.

" Our attacks aren't even denting him ! " one of the guys stated.

" You fools, i have the strongest Hierro of all the Espadas " Nnoitra shouted as he goes to slash down the Shinobi but he suddenly can't move.

" Everyone clear out, we got this from here " Shikamaru said to the Shinobi.

" You came to the wrong village ! " Ino stated.

" Now we're going to kick your ass ! " Chōji replied.

" You guys really got unlucky , i'm Espada # 6 Nnoitra Gilga " Nnoitra said to his foes.

Meanwhile Luppi is walking across the village . 10 Chūnin armed with swords come towards him and charge at him .

" Ha how pathetic , the resistance in this village is a joke " Luppi stated as he uses Sonido and his sword to effortlessly slash down the soldiers in front of him. Kiba and his team arrive to fight him .

" You're going to pay for this ! " Kiba shouted with Akamaru growling at Luppi.

" You Shinigmai went too far this time around , now you're going to be killed off here " Shino stated.

" We'll blast you back to the Soul Society ! " Tenten said to Luppi.

" You guys would make a half decent battle ! " Luppi replied as he stands there with an arrogant smile.

" Don't underestimate us you bitch ! " Tsume shouted as she rides on top of Kuromaru.

" We'll tear you to pieces ! " Kuromaru stated.

" And bury you in that crater ! " Hana replied as they all surround Luppi.

" How cute, you guys think you can win ? You're just a bunch of weak pathetic humans. I'm Arrancar # 106 Luppi Antenor " Luppi asked as he goes to fight the group.

Meanwhile Dordoni is walking around the village ruins until he encounters Genma, Radiō and Aoba .

" This is as far as you go Shinigmai ! " Genma said to Dordoni .

" Nino, i'm not a Shinigami. I'm Espada # 7 Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio " Dordoni answered his attackers as he does a ballerina spin only to trip on the rock and fall on a rock and fall face first .

" Hey are you alright ? " Genma asked Dordoni.

" What's what that face you're giving me Nino ? " Dordoni asked Genma.

" This is our foe ? He's an complete idiot " Aoba stated.

" Looks like we're the lucky ones to find a weakling like him " Radiō replied.

" Yeah his power level is a joke Mr ... What was your name again ? " Genma said to his opponent.

" Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio ! " Dordoni shouted.

" Is that some kind of ramen formula ? " Genma asked him.

" No you fool ! It has nothing to do with food, all Arrancars have Spanish like names " Dordoni explained to Genma.

" What's spanish ? We never heard of that ramen formula . Is it a mixture of radish and spinach ? " Aoba asked him.

" I almost forget, this world is completely different from the World of the Living . Wait how are you guys able to speak english if you guys are from another world ? This makes no sense " Dordoni asked the Shinobi.

" This guy is completely nuts ! " Genma said to the group.

" Too bad he's weak as shit ! " Aoba replied.

" Listen, we don't want to kill you. If you surrender , we promise to only jail you " Radiō stated.

" Don't underestimate my power Niños ! " Dordoni replied as he does a backflip kick by Genma dodges the attack with ease.

" This is pathetic, if that's all your capable of doing, we have this battle won " Genma said to Dordoni.

Meanwhile Skullak stands at the center of the village 100 meters above sea level looking down at the massive 10 mile diameter, 3 mile deep crater. The area he floats over was the epicenter of the explosion that rocked Konoha and then Shinobi world, where Konoha Stadium once stood.

" Things are going occurring to plan, aside from that moron Yammy eating a few human souls, we should be able to lure out Naruto with only a few causalities " Skullak said to himself as he watches the battles taking place.

Meanwhile Hinata uses his Byakugan to scan all the Chakra within the village while in the prison.

" What's going on ? " Neji asked his cousin.

" There's a ton of massive Chakras throughout the village. One of them is coming next to the ruins of the North Gate and the former district of North Konoha , the other one is coming from the ruins of the Hyūga clan estate, another coming from the stream near Konoha river at outskirts, one coming from the main gate ,the other one coming from the Hokage Mountain, one coming right at the Hokage monument area next to the wreckage of the Hokage palace, one at the ruins of the Sarutobi clan manor , one at the runs of the industrial district and one at the center of the former stadium hovering over the air " Hinata explained to Neji.

" Is it the Shinigmai ? " Neji asked Hinata.

" Yes, each of them have Zanpakutōs but something is different about them . They each have mask fragments resembling human bones on their body and they each have holes around body parts , similar to the creature that attacked Konoha and Naruto . Their Chakra isn't that of a human or Shinigmai, it's more like their each miniature Tailed Beasts with Jōunin level power " Hinata explained to Neji.

" This isn't good. Who's fighting these monsters ? " Neji asked Hinata.

" Sakura is fighting a large powerful monster at the North Gate however he's the weakest of the attacking force but still has High Special to low Jōunin level power . Yūgao and Ibiki are fighting the second weakest Chakra source at the gate with a team of ANBU there but he's controlling hundreds of ANBU level creatures that have skull masks on. Tenten ,Kiba, Shino, Tsume and Hana are fighting a effeminate man with low Jōunin level Chakra, Kakashi sensei is fighting an beautiful enemy around as powerful as Kurenai sensei, Gai is fighting an man with an afro that is about half as powerful as Asuma Sensei, Genma and his team are fighting someone of average Jōunin level power . Konohamaru is fighting someone as powerful as Kakashi at full power and Team 10 is up against a foe as powerful as Gai in his 3rd or 5th Gate " Hinata explained to her cousin.

" I see, so everyone attacking is Jōunin level ? " Neji asked Hinata.

" Not everyone. There's one Chakra at the center of the village and he's monstrously powerful. His Chakra is as high as the Legendary Sannin " Hinata replied.

" He's that powerful ? " Neji asked his cousin.

" He has short brown hair, blue eyes and a broken gladiator helmet, his power is beyond anyone else in the village " Hinata answered.

" I see ! " Neji stated as he releases Hinata out of jail.

" What are you doing ? " Hinata asked him.

" Get Naruto out of jail ! " Neji answered.

" But Neji , didn't you say that your against him being free as a Shinobi ? " Hinata asked him.

" That's true but we need his power against whatever the hell is out there. Besides, it's like you said, he's like me. We where both stuck in a cage at one point of our life, there's no Kage in this village. He's probably the only one strong enough to beat this guy " Neji replied as he heads out to help the Jōunin.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kage Summit lobby<strong>

Aizen , Gin and Tōusen arrive by Garanta to the basement level of the Kage summit . The passageway is surrounded by Samurais.

" This place has some decent defense " Gin said to Aizen.

" They can be troublesome if they spot us before we find our target " Tōusen stated only to see Aizen next to the Samraui.

" Leave this to me guys, keep yourselves hidden ! " Aizen replied as he draws his sword slowly .

" Intruder, what are you doing here ? " one of the Samurai asked Aizen.

" I'm here to kill all 5 Kages ! " Aizen answered with an arrogant smile.

" You have a deathwish ? Kages are monsters who could level entire cites, there combined power would wipe out an entire country, you stand no chance " one of the Samurai stated.

" Perhaps i should demonstrate my own powers ! " Aizen replied .

" He's one of those Captains who attacked Konoha ! " one of the Samurai stated.

" We need to take him out before he releases his Zanpakutō " another Samruai stated.

" Fools, i don't need a released Zanpakutō for just 20 Chūnnin level Samural " Aizen replied.

" We'll put an end to your arrogance Captain " all the Samurai shouted as they charge at Aizen but Aizen appears at the end of the passageway in a split second before he could get hit .

" Like i said, i don't need a Shikai against mere humans ! " Aizen replied as he sheathes his sword and effortlessly takes out all the Samurais with ease stabbing them each in the temple .

" That was fast ! " Gin said to Aizen.

" We don't need the Kages finding out about us yet. We must scout out which one is the strongest one so i can test the power of my Hōgyoku " Aizen replied as he calmly walks away while turning invisible with Gin and Tōusen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kage Summit conference room<strong>

The 5 Kages gather at the room to discuss the threat of the Shinigami.

" I am Mifune , Shogun and leader of the Land of Iron. The eqauilvent to you Kages in the Shinobi World. I'm the moderator of this conference, remove your hats and robes " said an old man with long, grey hair which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and moustache. He's wearing a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals.

The Mizukage sits at the far left side of the table with her blue Kage hat on and her Kage robe over her blue dress . To the right of her is Baki who's a Substitute Kazekage filling in for Gaara who has been kidnapped by the Soul Society wearing his green Kage hat over his turban and Kazekage robe over his standard Sunagakure Jōunin outfit. At the Middle is Danzō who is the Substitute Hokage who's filling in for Tsunade who's in a coma from her battles with the Shintachio, Yoruichi and the explosion in Konoha wearing his Kage hat and robe over his clothes. Right of Danzō is the Tsuchikage wearing a brown Kage hat and robe over his clothes and at the far right is the Raikage wearing a yellow Kage hat with his robe. They all remove their robes with their Jounin level bodyguards sitting next to them.

" I shall speak first . Hear me out " Baki said to Kages.

" Like a non Kage like you could speak as an equal to the 5 Kages ? May i remind you that you're only here because the Kazekage isn't , you're nowhere near our league kid "Onoki stated.

" I don't mean to sound rude, i didn't come here as Kazekage nor do i want this title. I did this because there was simply no one else in the village that could do this " Baki replied.

" Couldn't they pick someone stronger as Kazekage ? Oh i almost forgot that Sunagakure was always the weakest village " Onoki arrogantly laughed.

" Son of a ... " Temari shouted only for Temari to cover his mouth.

" Calm down Temari, don't let him get to you ! " Kankurō stated.

" Lord Tsuchikage, there's no need make fun of him. Continue Lord Kazekage " Mei stated.

" Right, we need your help to help bring the Kazekage back to us to him. I wish for your assistance . At a time when various lands had their Jinchūriki stolen, response time has been too slow " Baki explained to the group.

" How can the Hidden Villages of the 5 great nations as an example when they allow their Jinchūriki to be taken ? It's embarrassing . It's common sense to resolve this matter in private . Seeking the help of other lands makes you look weaker than your country already was " Onoki stated.

" To my understanding Onoki, you lost a Tailed Beasts from your own country 3 years ago and was the first to lose their Tailed Beast, doesn't that make you the weak one ? " Baki asked Onoki.

" What you arrogant ass, how dare you insult my pride ? " Onoki shouted.

" That's enough with the male posturing, . I'll acknowledge that as Mizukage, i have delayed action however, having our Tailed Beast stolen isn't a cause for immediate fear. Controlling a Tailed Beast requires skill, knowledge and time " Mizukage stated.

" I'm suppose your right . The Jinchūriki and the Tailed Beast must mature together and adapt to each other. Controlling the Tailed Beasts is a difficult task, it takes many years to turn a Tailed Beast into a weapon of mass destruction that could be easily controlled " Onoki explained to the others.

" The only ones who were capable of controlling a Tailed Beast were Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. The only Jinchūriki that could have complete control was Killer Bee of Kumogakure , Mito Uzumaki and the former Fourth Mizukage Yagura . I believe you have the most experience out of all of us defeating and killing a Jinchūriki Mei " Danzō asked Mei while explaining the Jinchūriki .

" The power of the Tailed Beast was immense, at it's fully controlled state and in the right hands, it could be a threat to even Kage level Shinobi. It wasn't easy but thanks to my Kekkei Genkai, i was able to put an end to his reign and temporarily kill the 3 tails. My powers combined with the well-trained rebel forces were enough to end the reign of Yagura " Mei explained to the Kages.

" THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING ! " A shouted as he punches the table in intense anger causing the bodyguards to get alerted and draw their weapons.

" This is a place for discussion, i will not tolerate violence here " Mifune said to the Raikage.

" Stand down Hotaru, Hyō " Danzō stated as his bodyguards sit back down

" You too , Kankuro, Temari ! " Baki replied as his bodyguard sit down as well.

" I'm fine , Ao, Chōjiro! " Mei stated as her bodyguards sit down as well as Onoki's bodyguards.

" Sorry about that ! " A replied as he removes his fist from the crushed part of the table.

" Let's resume the discussion ! " Mifune said to the group.

" Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure.. Rouge Ninja from your villages make up the Akatsuki ! And that's not all ! From our investigations, we know that among you, including the previous Kages, there are those who used the Akatsuki ! I don't trust any of you ! I had no intention of even discussing this with you but the reason i called for the summit is to question your loyalty " A explained to the Kages.

" So you're aware of the fact the Akatsuki was once a mercenary group ? " Baki asked him.

" You used the Akatsuki in the past war ! " A answered shouting at the Kazekage.

" The Great Nations are heading towards uniform stability . They're moving from military expansion to military disarmament. As the threat war diminishes between nations, Hidden Villages, which are the source of it's military strength, but downsizing the villages poses a risk as well. What if war were to suddenly break out ? It would be problematic to depend on Shinobi with no fighting experience ! " Onoki explained to the Raikage.

" The one way to reduce that risk is mercenary soldiers , namely the Akatsuki " Baki replied.

" It takes many years and countless taxpayer money to form effective Shinobi but the Akatsuki are all S class Shinobi and highly skilled fighters. Best of all , they return exceptional results " Onoki stated.

" Get serious , Tsuchikage ! Sunagakure hired the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha . I'm speaking of Orochimaru ! It's unknown whether he broke away from the Akatsuki at that time but as a result, the Fourth Kazekage was killed along with the Third Hokage . Frankly, i wouldn't past the idea that a certain Kage candidate would murder his own to gain the title Hokage " A explained to everyone while staring at Danzō.

" That's absurd, i watch you comments if i were you A ! " Danzō stated.

" The most suspicious is Kirigakure ! You're village doesn't conduct diplomacy and there's rumors persisting about the Akatsuki and now the Gotei 13 originating from your country " A stated.

" I knew it would come to this , so i'll tell you the truth from the bottom of my heart . There were suspicions that someone was manipulating Yagura, our Fourth Mizukage. There was a possibility that it was the Akatsuki . No one wanted to get this blown out of proportion . However i haven't heard about the Gotei 13 " Mei explained to A.

" Neither have i , this organization is new to us yet in Kakashi Hatake's reports from intel gathered from the incident in Sunagakure indicates that... " Baki stated only to be cut off by the Raikage.

" Each and everyone of you are... " A shouted.

" Hold your tongue , Raikage ! Ultimately , it's because of your villages chickenhawk die-hard conservative resistance to the disarmament efforts and your lust for more powerful Ninjutsu that we restored to hiring the Akatsuki ! " Onoki replied.

" What ? ! " A shouted.

" Before we starting pasting the blame, we should talk about the Gotei 13 " Danzō said the group.

" What we learned about them is they existed over hundreds of years ago and said to have created the Tailed Beast by wiping out a race known as the Quinces that predated the Shinobi around the time of the Path of the Six Sages " Baki explained to the Shinobi.

" That sounds outrageous ! " Onoki explained.

" Details are shaky but what we do know is that they used millions of hollows to create all Tailed Beasts " Danzō said to the Kages.

" Hollows ? " Mei asked.

" Hollows are corrupt forms of spirits that were used to create the tailed beasts . They are the remnants of that Quincy Race said to been destroyed 200 years ago. The Reason Tailed Beast contain so much Chakra is that they are made from the souls of thousands of corrupted humans " Danzō answered.

" Are you saying that this Soul Society existed that long ? My question why they wait so long to strike ? " A asked Danzō.

" We don't know but we learned so far is that they're still developing a way to extract the Tailed Beast out of them, once they have done that , they can restore their Captain Commanders powers to his prime and the Shinigami would rule this entire world " Baki replied.

" Who's this Captain Commander ? " Mei asked .

" According to intel gathered by Kakashi , the Soul Society existed since the beginning of ninja history, centuries before the founding of the ninja villages, there existed one demon, the Ten-Tailed Beast, that plagued the planet . The Ten Tails was a creation of the Path of Six sages's rival , Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. A man powerful enough to destroy the world " Danzō explained the Kages.

" So that's why the Tailed Beast exist if this Yamamoto guy is as powerful as the Six Sages ? " Onoki asked.

" Yamamoto stride to surpass the Path of Six sages and they engaged in a battle that destroyed most of the planet. The Path of Six sages managed to defeated Yamamoto and the Ten Tails and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first Jinchūriki.. On his deathbed, he divided the Ten-Tails' Chakra into the nine other tailed beasts and sealed its body in the moon . This Yamamoto guy must of lost most of his powers and is seeking to regain that power " Baki explained to the Kages.

" So that's their plan , how long do we have until they finish development of the Ten Tailed Beasts ? " A asked .

" In 3 months, they should be able to develop and capture all Tailed Beasts and plan on reviving the tenth tailed beast in a new Jinchūriki named Ichigo Kurosaki " Danzō explained to them.

" Ichigo Kurosaki ? " Onoki asked.

" Who's Ichigo ? " A asked.

" A very powerful Soul Reaper the Soul Society have been developing to be the new vessel for our Captain Commander, his power has been rapidly growing in the last 4 months. He's currently as powerful as Naruto's 6th tailed Transformation . He was the one that destroyed our village with just one tail out of it's 10 tails " Danzō explained to the Kages.

" That's madness, he only used 1/10th of it's power to compete with the Nine Tails , this Ichigo Kurosaki is a real monster " Onoki replied with a shocked look on his face.

" However, he couldn't fully control that power and attacked his comrades , it seems the Soul Society is still working to control that form. It would be chaos if we allowed them to complete the 10 tails " Danzō stated.

" I heard enough, it seems the Gotei 13 has used the Aaktsuki to divide the Shinobi nations among each other however we have all assembled here. Let's make a truce , until the Akatsuki is eliminated, why don't we establish the first Allied Shinobi Forces of the 5 Great Nations ? " Mifune asked Kages.

" Anything to bring back the 8 tails ! " A answered.

" That's a fine plan, we're all in a state of emergency . Cooperation among nations crucial among nations " Danzō stated.

Meanwhile Aizen watches in the background cloaked with Kyokkō (曲光,_Bent Light_).

" Looks like the lies you spread are working as planned Aizen " Gin said to Aizen.

" Don't give me all the credit now , it was your smooth talking that did the Gin " Aizen replied.

" I wonder how the Espada are doing ? " Tōusen asked.

" They're doing fine Tōusen. With no Kage in the village and Skullak there , Naruto would soon be mine and once Szayel finds Sasuke and the Eight Tails, then nothing can stop me and i'll gain all the power i need to finally stand at the top " Aizen explained to Tōusen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Battles erupt everywhere with the Shinobi fighting the Arrancars. Explosions and shock waves can be felt around the village as people scurry for cover .

" We need to get all of the people into safety before aiding in fighting the Shinigmai " Chōza said to Shizune.

" Yeah, we don't want anymore casualties ! " Shizune replied.

" Those bastards, we're just started reconstruction ! " Yamato shouted.

" These Shinigmai have no regard for lives , we'll make then pay for this shit " Shikaku stated.

" Let's focus on evacuation first ! " Inoichi replied as the Jōunin scramble to aid the villagers away from battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at North Konoha<strong>

Sakura comes at Yammy with a powerful punch but it doesn't do any damage to Yammy and Sakura hurts her hand. The force wave creates a 1 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater around Yammy who brushes off the dirt.

" What is this guy made of ? His body feels so heavy, it's like i'm punching a wall made of steel " Sakura said to herself .

" What's wrong, don't tell me that's your strongest punch ? " Yammy asked Sakura.

Sakura tires to hit him with a strong punch but Yammy blocks her punch with his right forearm with ease. Yammy then hits her with a shoulder rush punch slamming her through a 3 story rock.

" Damn, his attacks have gotten stronger ! " Sakura stated to herself as the massive dashes towards her and punches her left shoulder with a right hook dislocating her arm.

" You're weak ! " Yammy shouted.

" That blow of his dislocated my arm in one blow , i need to be careful " Sakura said to herself as she holds onto her left arm.

" Time to die and eat your soul ! " Yammy shouted as he comes at Sakura.

" I won't let you ! " Sakura replied as she throws 6 shuriken at Yammy but they bounce off the Arrancar with ease.

" Ha, puny kunai can't pierce my Hierro ! " Yammy shouted.

" Impossible, not even a starch !" Sakura said to herself shocked to see Yammy unharmed.

" Time to die ! " Yammy shouted as he punches through Sakura but it was a clone.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash)_ " Sakura chanted as she goes to punch Yammy but the Arrancar stands there unfazed as Sakura levels everything within a 300 foot radius leveling behind a 53 foot diameter , 14 foot deep crater producing 12 Tons of TNT force and destroying 3,520 meters^3 of rock from the destructive force of the punch .

" He's tough , that last punch could shatter a city block yet he didn't even flinch! " Sakura said to herself.

" That was a weak punch ! Now it's my turn to show you a punch little girl " Yammy shouted as he punches Sakura nonchalantly slamming her 500 feet into a rock.

" What power , he's as tough as he looks ! " Sakura said to herself as she struggles to get back up . Yammy then uses Sonido and grab her.

" This is pathetic, i thought you Shinobi could fight ! What a pathetic ugly whore ! " Yammy arrogantly taunted only to get punched in the face by Sakura and sent flying 500 feet away.

" Unforgivable , don't you dare call me a whore you fucking worthless piece of shit ! " Sakura replied as she heals her wounds.

Yammy stands up spitting up a few teeth with blood coming out of his mouth. Sakura is standing within green Chakra around her fist.

" BITCH ! " Yammy shouted.

" Come on retard, is that all the strength you got ? That barely hurt " Sakura taunted.

" Impossible, how did you heal your wounds so fast ? " Yammy shouted.

" I'm a medical ninja who excels in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, you got paired with the wrong Shinobi retard ! " Sakura answered as she charges at Yammy.

Sakura comes at him with a hammerfist which nearly takes the Arrancar's head off with the swipe and creates a 5 foot fissure within the ground but Yammy ducks down to avoid the strike but Sakura uses a sweep kick to try catching Yammy and then uses axe kick to try smashing the Arrancar but he dodges the blow. Yammy goes to punch her but he misses his blow as it creates 10 foot diameter, 3 foot deep crater in the ground. Sakura is overpowering Yammy while in his base form. Sakura uses her Chakra Enhanced Strength to sending Yammy flying 300 feet away .

" ARRGH ! " Yammy shouted.

" How lame, is this the best you can do against me ? " Sakura asked Yammy as she walks closer towards him.

" Her strength increased greatly but how ? " Yammy stated to himself as he charges at Sakura with his right hand.

" That won't work !" Sakura taunted as she grabs his fist with her open left palm and holds his fist " You punches can't hope to damage me and your speed is nothing within using Shunshin " Sakura stated as she throws Yammy 500 feet eastward .

" You whore ! " Yammy shouted as his fist glows with blue Reiatsu and he comes at Sakura but Sakura dodges his punch with ease which causes a large explosion leveling everything within a 200 foot radius.

" Too slow !" Sakura shouted as she hits him in the left check with a right hook then pushes Yammy's arm right off and then hits the large Arrancar in the stomach with a left body blow then hits him in the neck with a right hammer fist then sends him flying with a left uppercut sending him flying 200 feet in the air but Yammy regains balance and goes to counterattack.

" Die bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he does a flying punch which Sakura dodges creating a 400 foot radius shockwave.

" Not a bad attack but not good enough ! " Sakura shouted as she kicks Yammy in the face and then grabs him and throws him through the ground with a chokeslam. Sakura goes to strike him with her right hand on his neck.

" RAWWH! " Yammy shoutedas he shoots a Bala blast hitting Sakura's face blinding Sakura and causing her to stagger back 20 feet away.

" I can't see ! " Sakura shouted as she struggles to see.

" Time to end this ! " Yammy shouted as he comes at her with a devastating right hook but Sakura uses Shunshin and punches the brute in the stomach again.

" **Kyōken** (強肩 _Strong Arm_ ) " Sakura chanted as she uses a strong punch to hit Yammy 300 feet northward. Sakura leaps 200 feet high and goes to attack Yammy.

" I can't dodge ! " Yammy shouted as he tries to get up .

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Sakura countered as she goes down to kick Yammy causing a 400 foot radius shockwave. Yammy jumps out of the way barely dodging the blast.

" I can't be hit with a predictable strike like that ! " Yammy arrogantly stated only to see Sakura behind him.

" You're not fast enough to beat me. You're too slow and stupid **Hyakumētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike ) " _Sakura chanted as she punches Yammy away 330 feet westward.

" Damn it ! " Yammy shouted as he's about to land on the ground.

" **Haruno Kerutōrai **(春の蹴る到来 _Coming of Spring Kick_ ) " Sakura chanted as she gathers Chakra around her feet and dashes at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ) and hits down where Yammy is at and creates a massive 400 foot radius explosion creating a 55 foot diameter , 15 foot deep crater .

Yammy gets back up with blood coming out of his forehead however he only has small cuts and light bruising on his face and body.

" You're still alive ? " Sakura asked the Arrancar shocked to see Yammy alive .

" Time to stop playing around ! " Yammy shouted as he punches the air which knocks Sakura to the ground.

" ARRGH! What the hell was that ? " Sakura shouted as she falls to the ground.

" I'll tell you what that was . It's a **Bala** ( _Spanish for_ _Bullet ) . _While not nearly as powerful as a Cero, its speed is 20 times faster . Now die you bitch " Yammy shouted as he punches the air firing another Bala hitting Sakura.

" ARRHG! " Sakura shouted as she falls to the ground.

" DIE! DIE ! DIE ! DIE YOU FUCKING WHORE ! " Yammy shouted as he hits Sakura 7 more times with his Bala hits manages to seriously damage Sakura.

The smoke clears up to reveal Sakura is on the ground with 3rd degree burns all over her body.

" I can't move, those blasts were so fast that i barely had any time to react " Sakura said to herself as she gets back up barely able to move.

" Now that you're done, i'll finish you off " Yammy said to Sakura as he charges up a Cero from his right hand .

" Damn it , i need to heal up ! " Sakura said to herself as she starts to heal up .

" DIE ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a Cero at Sakura destroying everything within a 500 foot radius however the smoke clear up to reveal Sakura blocked the blast with both hands with no injures.

" That was a strong punch ! " Sakura said to Yammy.

" How did you block that attack ? " Yammy asked Sakura.

" Did you think that was my full power ? Time to use my full power " Sakura answered .

" Full power ? " Yammy asked with shock.

" So far i have only been using nearly 1/3 of my power , time to show you the difference in our power " Sakura stated as she surrounds her body with a blue-green aura and then causes rocks around her to fragment and releases an immense amount of power. Sakura's hands are now overflowing with blueish green Reiatsu.

" This fight is really looking up! " Yammy replied with a smile despite being bruised up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate Ruins<strong>

Yūgao and Ibiki are stuck fighting the Calaveras themselves after watching the rest of the ANBU fall down and die . Out of the 361 Calaveras summoned, 83 of them where killed off leaving 278 left .

" This is bad, they were able to kill off that many ANBU so easily ? " Ibiki asked Yūgao.

" These guys are tough ! " Yūgao answered.

" But nothing we can't handle " Ibiki replied as they both go to fight.

" Attack them men ! " Rudbornn commanded as his men come at Ibiki and Yūgao.

" **Rakurai Bunshū** ( 落雷分周 _Lightning Divider ) "_ Yūgao chanted as she flows her lightning Chakra through to slice through 24 Calaveras with a series of fast slashes.

" **Lightning Style :Lightning Ball **" Ibiki chanted as he fires a lightning blast at 40 Calaveras blowing them up.

" **Raiton Katanayana** (雷遁, 刀梁_Lightning Sword Beam ) " _Yūgao chanted as she swings the sword in vertical angle killing 14 Calaveras.

" They're powerful ! " one of the Calaveras shouted.

" Hit them with your Ceros ! " Rudbornn commanded.

" Right ! " all the Calaveras replied as they all charge up Cero's surrounding the two.

" This is bad ! " Ibiki stated.

" Shit ! " Yūgao shouted before the beam hits them and it creates a 300 foot radius explosion .

"** Lightning Style: Raging Thunder **( レイジングサンダー_Raiton: Raijingu Sanda_ ) " Yūgao chanted as she creates a powerful electric barrier-like blast to block the Cero.

" **Summoning Jutsu : Giant Iron Shield **( 口寄せ:巨大鋼鉄盾 _Kuchiyose : Kyodai kōtetsutate_ ) " Ibiki chanted as he blocks against the powerful blast.

" Time of our counterattack ! " Yūgao shouted.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **" Ibiki replied as he shoots 38 fireballs , killing 38 Calaveras.

" **Raiton Kurebā **(雷遁,クレバー _Lightning Cleaver_ ) " Yūgao chanted as she does a downward slash that hits the ground and electrifies everything within a 200 foot radius killing 36 Calaveras.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Binding Chain Shower **(結合連鎖シャワー _Kuchiyose :_ _Ketsugō rensa shawā )" _Ibiki chanted as he summons 32 chains killing 32 Calaveras.

" **Raiton Hari **(雷遁,針_Lightning Needles _) " Yūgao chanted as she throws 33 electrified senbon killing 33 Calaveras.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu **" Ibiki chanted as he kills 34 Calaveras.

" **Raitonsumire **(雷遁,スミレ _Violet Lightning_ ) " Yūgao chanted as her sword glows with purple lightning and she cuts down the remaining 27 Calaveras.

" Not bad, you actually managed to defeat all the Exequias. You Shinobi are fine warriors but let's see if you can handle this " Rudbornn said to the Shinobi as he pulls out his Zanpakutō and releases a dark purple Reiatsu.

" Looks like he's going to use his Shikai " Ibiki said to Yūgao.

" Time to brace ourselves !" Yūgao replied as she prepares for Rudbornn's power.

" **Grow Árbol **(_Spanish for_ _Tree_) " Rudbornn chanted as he releases his full power.

The right side of Rudbornn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudbornn's sides. Four lightning bolt-shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. He also carries a lightning bolt-shaped stick or branch. He can grow six more of these branches that spread to the other side of his body. In seconds , Yūgao and Ibiki have 587 Calaveras surrounding them .

" What the hell ? More of them ? " Yūgao asked.

" How the hell did more appear ? " Ibiki asked his comrade.

" An Arrancars **Resurrección** ( _Spanish for Resurrection _) is completely different from a Shinigami's Shikai. Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, which is entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When they release their weapon seals, they unleash their true power and their true form. **Árbol **(_Spanish for_ _Tree_) allows me to generate an unlimited amount of **Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skulls_). There's no way one human can beat me " Rudbornn explained to them.

" Damn, this is bad ! " Ibiki stated.

" Indeed ! " Yūgao replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Hyūga clan estate<strong>

Luppi stands there looking bored not taking a single starch.

" How boring, i thought you humans would put up more of a fight " Luppi arrogantly taunted as he stands there with his arms folded.

" **Mushi kyōkihōi **( 虫狂気包囲 _Encircling Insect Frenzy_ )** " **Shino chanted as insects swarm around Luppi but the Arrancar easily swats them away .

" Please, a few puny insects can't hurt me " Luppi stated as he stands there unfazed only to see Kiba and Akamaru charging at him.

" **Zetsu: Gatsūga **(絶・牙通牙 _Absolute: Fang Over Fang ) " _Kiba chanted as him and Akamaru dash moving at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH) but they bounce off Luppi and hurt their heads.

" **Sōgu: Tenjin Ranman **(操具・天刃乱万 _Ninja Tool: Million Blade Chaos _) " Tenten chanted as she summons multiple weapons connected with strings to her fingertips from both of her scrolls, directing them towards Luppi each with exploding tags. Among the pile is 500 machetes, 600 mases, 700 spears ,400 long swords, 500 Wind Demon Shurikens , 10,000 Senbon and 3 Kusarigamas however all the blades shatter on Luppi's body.

" Impossible, the attack shattered on him without a starch on him " Hana said to the team.

" Damn it, he keeps shaking off all our attacks like there nothing " Kiba stated.

" We hit him directly and yet he effortlessly blocked it " Hana stated.

" We need to fight it out with take him out ! " Tsume replied.

" His body is as dense as steel. To shake off thousands of kunai thrown at him that easily, he's a monster " Tenten stated.

" You're weak attacks can't pierce my Hierro. My skin is tougher than the steel in your kunai " Luppi arrogantly gloated.

" Maybe we can't beat you ourselves but try stopping our team combination " Tenten shouted as Shino comes at Luppi again.

" **Kikaichū: Shoku **(寄壊蟲・蝕_Parasitic Insects: Eclipse _) " Shino chanted as he releases millions of bugs out of his body and form a 500 foot diameter barrier around Luppi.

"AHHH! Just how many insects do you have in your body ? Makes no difference to me given they can't pierce my Hierro " Luppi stated as he allows himself to get covered up to his neck in insects and stands there only to notice his Reiatsu is being sucked out of him " What the hell ? "

" I can summon multiple waves of Kikaichū at an enemy all at once . They absorb Chakra, they don't even need to bite to suck you dry. You're dead ! " Shino explained to Luppi as he has insects surround him.

" So, keep sucking away, it makes no difference . I barely feel any pain " Luppi taunted as he stands there.

" Now's your chance ! Get him now ! " Shino said to the Inuzuka family.

" **Gatsūga** " Tsume and Kuromaru chanted as they both spin around coming at Luppi hitting him in the stomach penetrating the Hierro.

" What ? ARRHGH ! " Luppi shouted as coughs up blood.

" You underestimated the Kikaichū , even that Chakra shielding around your body can't protect you as long as you allow yourself to be trapped in my Jutsu " Shino stated.

" Shit ! " Luppi shouted.

"** Sōjin Rōga **(爪迅狼牙_Double Impact Wolf Fang ) " _Kiba chanted as he and Akamaru move at moves at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH)

" Where did they go? They're moving too fast for me to see ! " Luppi said to himself only to be slashed 20 times, 5 times in each limb then see Kiba behind him and Akamaru in front of him

" You're underestimated us and you're going to pay for this " Kiba said to Luppi as he and Akamaru leap forward from opposite sides for a crossing pass slash/bite towards Luppi seriously injuring the Arrancar in the process and leaving slash marks all over the ground.

" **Gatenga** ( 牙転牙_Fang Rotating Fang_ ) " Hana chanted as her 3 Ninja Dogs roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape, and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks cutting Luppi up pretty badly and dropping him on the ground.

" Damn it ! " Luppi shouted as he struggles to move .

" Now for the finishing blow , stand back guys ! " Tenten shouted as she picks up her giant green tool summoning scroll from her back.

" Incoming ! " Kiba shouted.

" Right ! " Shino replied as he moves out of the way and dispels his Jutsu and everyone leaves within a 500 foot radius.

" This is my full arsenal **Sōgu: Tensasai** (操具・天鎖壊 _Ninja Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction_ ) " Tenten chanted as here scroll opens up then a rain of thousands of weapons appear as white streaks traveling at bullet like speeds .

They all hit the ground causing a 300 foot diameter ground implosion and concaving the ground 5 feet deep . A total of 5,000 machetes, 6,000 mases, 7,000 spears ,4,000 long swords, 5,000 Wind Demon Shurikens , 100,000 Senbon , 50,000 kunai, 75,000 shuriken and 300 Kusarigamas hit the area. All the weapons she threw from her scroll contained paper bombs and create a combined explosion equivalent to 2.7 tons of TNT or the force of the PEPCON disaster . Everything within a 200 foot radius is completely destroyed. Weapons and flying shrapnel level or severely damage all the trees within a 900 foot radius and sends shrapnel flying as far as 1/2 mile away. The blast leaves behind a 31 foot diameter, 9 foot deep crater from the explosion vaporizing 82.3 meters ^ 3 of rock .

" It worked , we got him ! " Kiba shouted.

" No way, he would of survived that explosion combined with our team attack " Tsume stated .

" Indeed ! " Hana replied.

Out of the smoke Tenten is grabbed by a white tentacle while being exhausted of her Chakra.

" **Strangle** **Trepadora** ( _Spanish for_ _Climbing Vine ) " _Luppi chanted as he eight enormous tentacles, with a bone cowl also appearing on Luppi's head. Each of the tentacles connects to Luppi at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back, which is very similar to the Chinese Ba Gua symbol.

" What the hell ? How the hell are you still alive and how did all your wounds heal ? " Tenten asked as she's powerless to move.

" Had not for me using my Resurrección, you would of killed me with that team attack. When Arrancars release their Zanpakutō, they all heal from there wounds . An Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Some Arrancar even gain new weapons as a part of their released form. You 're attacks can't hurt me now " Luppi explained to the group.

" Damn it, that was all i got . I have nothing left " Tenten said to herself as she struggles to move.

" Damn it ! " Kiba shouted as he goes to come at the Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha river outskirts<strong>

Kakashi clashes attacks with Cirucci as Cirucci relentlessly attacks Kakashi . Kakashi uses his katana to deflect Cirucci's sealed Yo Yo shaped Zanpakutō . Kakashi dodges the whip attack swing towards him and then sheathes his blade back and goes to attack Cirucci while forming handsigns.

" Got you now** Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **" Kakashi chanted as he shoots a fireball towards Cirucci but she easily blocks the blast by quickly retracting the Yo Yo whip and the blast is dispelled.

" That weak attack isn't enough , you need to do better than that " Cirucci shouted.

" Then try this on for size **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **(水遁・水龍弾の術 _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu)" _Kakashi chanted as a giant 20 foot long Water Dragon comes towards the purple haired Arrancar.

" Not good enough ! " Cirucci shouted as she fires her purple Cero from her right hand overpowering the water blast fired from Kakashi.

" Damn it ! My Jutsu wasn't as powerful as it was suppose to be " Kakashi said to himself as he draws out his sword.

" Please, that's nothing to me ! " Cirucci stated as she swings her blade which extends 300 feet towards Kakashi but the white-haired Jounin dodges the whip as it cuts down a 10 foot diameter 20 foot high rock with ease.

" Her weapon is too long of a range for me to get any hits on her ? I need to get close to her " Kakashi said to himself as he sees the whip curve towards him.

" Golondrina's path can be curved after it is thrown, but it needs plenty of space to do so. This open sand lot is perfect for me. I can freely curve Golondrina's path to such a degree that it can follow an opponent, i'll kill you and become an Espada Kakashi ! " Cirucci explained to him as she becomes a bit more aggressive and violent .

Kakashi and Cirucci clash attacks with each other. Kakashi is now holding his own against Cirucci's whip strikes. The purple haired Arrancar launches another strike from her whip which is a curved strike but the white-haired Captain blocks with two hands on his sword. Kakashi pushes back Cirucci's whip towards her but she regains control of it and goes for a counter strike swinging the whip upward and coming down like an axe.

" Now die ! " Cirucci shouted as she hits Kakashi dead on but it's revealed he blocked the strike again with both hands as the attack pushes him down creating a 1 foot diameter crater around him but he manages to push the whip back.

" I got you ! " Kakashi stated as he pushes back Cirucci 10 feet away, the purple haired Arrancar then goes to strike Kakashi with her powerful strike.

" Eat this ! " Cirucci shouted as she goes to cut Kakashi's head off.

" **Earth Style: Earth Dome **(地球スタイル：地球ドーム _Chikyū sutairu: Chikyū dōmu_)" Kakashi chanted as he creates earth dome, which protects him from the blast , dispelling the force of the attack.

" Not bad Kakashi, it's impressive you're able to hold your own against me this long despite being at only 20% power " Cirucci said to Kakashi.

" I guess it's time i stop fooling around and defeat you " Kakashi replied as he charges up Chakra around his hands.

" Let's get serious then ! " Cirucci shouted as he charges up a Cero from her mouth.

" **Raikiri **" Kakashi then dashes at 6,000 ft/sec (5,000 MPH) and goes to attack Cirucci.

" Take this ! " Cirucci shouted as she fires a Cero at him which pushes back Kakashi a bit but Kakashi manages to use all his strength to hold back the Cero.

" You need more than that to stop me ! " Kakashi replied as he breaks through the Cero with Lightning Blade and goes to stab Cirucci.

" He's too fast ,even at a weakened stated " Cirucci said to herself as she's about to be hit.

" You're dead ! " Kakashi shouted as he goes to cut Cirucci and a massive 200 shockwave occurs .

The smoke clears up to reveal that Cirucci had released her Zanpakutō to block Kakashi's Lightning Blade with her wings.

" **Rip Off** **Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow _)" Cirucci chants as large wings sprout from Cirucci's back, with each having ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws. The wings cut Kakashi's right hand damaging it badly with a mild gash .

" ARRRGH! What happened to my hand ? It got cut up " Kakashi said to Cirucci as he holds his bloody arm.

" Fool, you can't beat me, the spiritual particles around the edges of Golondrina's wings vibrate at a rate of roughly 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, i can easily tear your Lightning Blade to bits with this power " Cirucci explained to Kakashi as she stands there.

" Damn it, close range attacks are useless against her . I guess i'll stick to long-range attacks " Kakashi said to himself as he gets back up to fight.

" **Water Style: Giant Waterfall Vortex Jutsu** (水遁・大瀑布の術 _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_) " Kakashi chanted as he shoots a massive wave of water against Cirucci but the purple haired Arrancar uses her wings to negate it.

" My Resurrección uses my feathers and reverses the rotation process of the feather so instead of dispersing and deflecting energy attacks from me, you can't hope to beat me at just 20% of your power " Cirucci explained to Kakashi.

" She's right, at my current state i can't last that long ! " Kakashi said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Gantenbainne and Gai fight each other . Gantenbainne dodges a punch from Gai . Gai takes a swipe at Gantenbainne with his right foot but the afro Arrancar dodges a kick aimed at his neck only to see the Gai behind.

" You're too slow ! " Gai said to him as he goes to punch Gantenbainne but the former Espada dodges the attack and kicks Gai in the punch pushing him back.

Gantenbainne and Gai clash attacks with each other again . The afro Arrancar goes to strike Gai with an uppercut but the Shinobi uses Shunshin to escape the attack and appear behind him and goes to kick the Arrancar but Gantenbainne uses Sonido to appear behind him.

" Behind you ! " Gantenbainne said to Gai as he goes to punch him from behind but the green beast moves out the way.

Gai and Gantenbainne clash attacks with each other again . Gai does 40 high-speed punches while Gantenbainne dodges the punches using his boxing stance to swirl from the punches. The afro Arrancar comes at Gai with a rising uppercut but the black hair Shinobi dodges the strike as the punch hits a nearby 5 story rock causing it to collapse. Gantenbainne throws a series of 30 fast punches in 5 seconds but Gai manages to dodge them.

Gai and Gantenbainne continue to clash attacks with each other. Gantenbainne fires a Bala from his left hand which Gai dodges and goes behind the Arrancar to strike Gantenbainne with a double hammerfist strike but the afro Arrancar goes to block with both hands up high and struggles to block the attack. Gai comes at Gantenbainne with a punch aimed at his neck but the afro Arrancar kicks Gai and blast him with Bala almost blasting it's head off.

" That was too close of comfort ! " Gai said to himself as he blocks the attack.

" I got you now ! " Gantenbainne replied as does a spinning roundhouse kick pushing Gai 500 feet northward but Gai regains his balance.

" Damn, his strength is incredible , his body feels like punching an iron wall. Damn it, at my stat, i won't last very long " Gai said to himself as he sees the Arrancar come to attack him. Gantenbainne the punches Leo in the stomach.

" Uno ! " Gantenbainne chanted as he makes Gai cough up blood " Dos " Gantenbainne chanted as he hits him with a left uppercut and then does 97 more punches within 10 seconds " **Ciento **(_Spanish for One Hundred _) " Gantenbainne chanted as he does a downward punch and smashes Gai into the ground causing a 300 foot radius .

The smoke clear up to reveal Gai has blood coming out of his head from light cut on his forehead and a light cut on his chest.

" Not a bad blow however, i'm just getting warmed up " Gai said to the black Arrancar.

" Time to get heated up ! " Gantenbainne replied as he comes at Gai.

" **Severe Leaf Hurricane**( 木ノ葉大旋風 _Konoha Daisenpū_) " Gai chanted as he does a spinning back kick, with such speed that not even Gantenbainne can follow Gai's movement, smashing the Arrancar with overwhelming strength. The attack creates a scar across Gantenbainne chest just form the force wave.

" Now that is what i look forward too, yeah this is getting real interesting, this is where the fun begins " Gantenbainne replied as he transforms his body " **Dragra** (龍拳 _Dragon Fist_) " Gantenbainne chanted as his arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail, giving him an appearance similar to an armadillo. He pulls his mask fragment over his eyes in combat.

" I see, you stepped your game up ! " Gai stated.

" Let's see how well you do against this attack ! " Gantenbainne replied as he charges up and fires a massive yellow blast of energy which hits Gai and pushes him back 1,000 feet with a single blast wounding the Shinobi and causing light burns on Gai's face and back.

" Damn i wasn't expecting that big of a power increase , i don't think i can win in my current condition, especially without the ability to use Gates at the moment " Gai said to himself as he gets back up to fight the former Espada.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Industrial District<strong>

Dordoni is effortlessly overpowering team Genma using his massive power to overcome them.

" You guys won't be able to be beat me so easily, i can take you Niños all on at once " Dordoni said to his opponents as he hits Genma with his right slamming him through a collapsed wall 500 feet away.

" I don't get it, how can he be so strong ? " Genma said to himself.

" **Sanzengarasu** (散千烏の術_Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu_ ) " Aoba chanted as he summons a flock of countless crows, around the Arrancar creating a smokescreen around him . Dordoni then sees Radiō in front of him.

" **Suiryoku Watsu** (推力割っ _Dividing Thrust_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his blade downward creating a large 200 foot long , 10 foot deep and 2 foot wide fissure with the ground uplifted 3 feet high however Dordoni easily blocks the blade with the back of his wrist on his right arm despite the immense force of the blow.

" Not bad, that sword of yours is pretty strong " Dordoni said to Radiō.

" How did you block my **Kokutō** (黒刀 _Ebony Blade_) so easily ? This blade is sharp enough to cut through steel " Radiō explained to Dordoni .

" Arrancars like myself have Hierro. It's as dense as Iron, you can't cut me with that " Dordoni answered as he pushes Radiō back with an nonchalant backhand sending him flying 200 feet away. Aoba then comes from behind and shoots a fireball at Dordoni.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " Aoba chanted as he shoots a fireball hitting Dordoni but the fireball does no damage .

" Nino, a small fire like that isn't enough to defeat me " Dordoni said to Aoba as he goes to kick him but Genma gets in the way.

" **Wind Style :Powerful Wind Wave** " Genma chanted as he shoots a powerful gust of wind from his mouth at Dordoni which destroys the building sized rock but Dordoni kicks the blast in half " Impossible "

" You Niños should know better than to underestimate people based on looks, after all isn't deception a major part of being a Shinobi ? " Dordoni asked the group.

" I see then no more games then **Wind- Fire Style : Blazing Shuriken Dance** " Genma and Aoba chanted as Aboa breathes fire on the shuriken and the shuriken move towards Dordoni like flaming buzzsaws but the Arrancar effortlessly dodges the attack.

" You're wide open! " Radiō chanted as he comes at the Arrancar with a powerful sword swing but Dordoni blocks with his left hand taking no damage and pushes him back again.

" You can't escape this next attack **Hisankurō Bakudan** (散乱クロウ爆弾 _Scattering Crow Bombs_ )" Aoba said as he gathers 100 crows around Dordoni. The combined attacks release a combined explosion that levels everything within a 300 foot radius . Dordoni stands unfazed by any of their attacks.

" This is ridiculous ! He's not even starched by our attacks " Genma said to his men.

" It's amazing, we haven't even put a starch on this guy " Radiō stated.

" Was he toying with us all the time ? " Aoba replied.

" Now it's my turn ! " Dordoni as he kicks Radiō and send him flying 300 feet away with a single kick.

" Radiō ! " Genma shouted only to see Dordoni in the air .

" Try dodging this Niños " Dordoni chanted as he does a powerful axe kick which levels everything within a 300 foot radius .

" This guy is a monster ,we need to avoid being hit by him " Aoba stated.

" Come on Niños surely, this isn't all you got ! " Dordoni replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage monument<strong>

Konohamaru struggles to get back up from his beating with Grimmjow. Grimmjow doesn't have a single starch on him while Konohamaru is covered with bruises and blood with dirt on his clothes and face.

" Is this some kind of joke kid ? This is rather pathetic that you can't even put a starch on me but then again, you're a pissant Gennin " Grimmjow arrogantly mocked the young Genin.

" It's not over yet ! " Konohamaru shouted as he comes at Grimmjow with his fists but Grimmjow effortlessly blocks the strikes.

" Please, don't you learn anything ? My skin is far too dense for weak punches to work on me " Grimmjow taunted.

Konohamaru comes at Grimmjow with a powerful punch but Grimmjow stands there and takes the hit without flinching. Grimmjow smacks Konohamaru down to the ground with powerful punch to the back of the head and throws him into the ground. Konohamaru goes to do 4 kicks but they're easily blocked. Grimmjow then smacks Konohamaru downward to the ground again.

" Damn it ! " Konohamaru said to Grimmjow.

" Ha! Did you think you can equal me ? You're just a runt ! Give it up " Grimmjow said to Konohamaru.

" I'm not giving up ! " Konohamaru replied as he charges at the Arrancar.

Konohamaru goes to punch Grimmjow but he's hit in the left check by the powerful Arrancar. Grimmjow smashes him with a powerful kick and knocks him to the ground.

" Give up kid, you're not match for me ! " Grimmjow arrogantly taunted.

" Never ! **Konohamaru Punch** " Konohamaru shouted as he punches Grimmjow but he takes no damage despite leaving behind a 50 foot diameter, 14 foot deep crater producing 11 Tons of TNT from the punch.

" What a letdown and here i thought you would make a decent warm up before Naruto comes by " Grimmjow said to Konohamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Sarutobi clan manor<strong>

Nnoitra sits down bored of the whole battle going on between him and Team 10.

" How dare you take us lightly ? " Ino shouted.

" You guys are boring, you're probably the weakest Shinobi in the village " Nnoitra said to the team.

" We're not weak , we're strong ! " Chōji shouted.

" Don't let him get to you ! " Shikamaru stated as they all focus their next attack on him.

" **Nakuga Odorinoha **(泣くが踊りの葉 _Weeping Leaves Dance ) " _Ino chanted as she does an axe kick with her left leg but she ends up breaking her leg from the force of the kick " ARGGGH! " Ino shouted as her leg fractures from the force of the blow and she's pushed back 500 feet.

" I already told you , weak attacks won't damage against my Hierro " Nnoitra arrogantly gloated as he goes to cut down Ino who's on the ground.

" Damn it ! Can't move my body ! " Ino shouted as she struggles to heal her leg.

" Too Late ! " Nnoitra shouted as he goes to kill Nnoitra but Shikamaru stops him.

"** Kage Nageboshi**(影投げ星 _Shadow throwing stars ) " _Shikamaru chanted as he uses the shadows to create 50 shuriken out of shadows that hit Nnoitra but do no damage to him.

" Ha, that felt like small peas hitting me ! " Nnoitra arrogantly taunted only to see himself binded and Chōji coming at him.

" **Human Boulder **(肉弾戦車 _Nikudan Sensha_)" Chōji chanted as he use Chakra to propel himself into a powerful roll spinning at over 760 MPH towards Nnoitra but Chōji is pushed back 300 feet with blood coming out of his forehead .

" Hahaha, how pathetic, is this the best you retards could do against me ? This is boring " Nnoitra arrogantly mocked as he stands there unfazed only to see Ino behind him.

" Got you off guard **Shinranshin **(心乱身の術 _Mind Destruction Jutsu_ ) " Ino chanted as she paralyzes Nnoitra and then has Nnoitra turn his own Zanpakutō against him.

" I can't move ! " Nnoitra shouted trying to regain control of his body.

" It's useless to struggle ! The enemies this technique is cast upon are completely under the users control as their bodies become disconnected from their will. The difference between this, and the **Shintenshin** (心転身の術_Mind Transfer Jutsu)_ is, the caster doesn't project their consciousness into the enemies body. This makes it much more convenient for battle . You have Iron Skin but it only protects you from psychic attacks, you're not safe against mental attacks " Ino explained to Nnoitra.

" Way to go Ino ! " Shikamaru shouted.

" HAHAHAHA! Just Kidding ! " Nnoitra smiled as he effortlessly breaks out of Ino's mind control.

" Impossible, he easily broke out of my **Shinranshin **(心乱身の術 _Mind Destruction Jutsu_ ) " Ino shouted.

" Did you really think such a weak attack had a chance of beating me ? The difference in our powers are far too great, besides an Arrancar's mind is made up of thousands of Hollows which fused their thoughts with each other. There's no way your third-rate techniques have any effect on me " Nnoitra arrogantly shouted.

" Damn it , nothing we throw at them works so far, he's just too powerful " Shikamaru shouted.

" How can we beat a man invincible to all attacks ? " Chōji asked.

" This is bad ! " Ino stated.

" You runts know nothing, i'm the 5th Espada . I have the strongest Hierro of all Espada, there's no way humans can cut me or kill me " Nnoitra arrogantly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Senkaimon<strong>

Unohana waits for the Senkaimon to be repaired impatiently and struggles to wait.

" How much longer do i have to wait ? " Unohana shouted as she starts to lose her temper more.

" Clam down Unohana ! " Ukitake stated.

" How can i stay calm ? Holllow Ichigo is rampaging across the entire city reducing it to ruins. If that wasn't bad enough , we have reports there's a monster with a RYK exceeding**100,000,000 RYK** in Karakura Town and someone is controlling both of them " Unohana explained to her friends.

" We need to get there and help out " Ukitake stated only to be stopped Unohana.

" You're in condition to fight , you need at least a month given how bad your durability is with the illness " Unohana replied.

" Yeah Ukitake, you should know the limits of your powers " Shunsui stated.

" You're also too weakened to fight with the legendary Sannin to fight. That's why i got backup " Unohana replied as Kensei and Rose come with her.

" Is the gate fixed yet ? " Kensei asked .

" Almost, we need 10 more minutes ! " Unohana answered.

" That's too long, especially with a monster like Ichigo in Karakura Town " Rose replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura Town<strong>

Gedō Mazō manages to easily overpower Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin in Shikai state while Madara watches the battle with Ichigo ontop of the massive statue within the 5 mile diameter, 1.5 mile deep crater. Yoruichi ,Isshin and Kisuke get up with bruises around their bodies.

" Amazing, that monster is so fast and powerful. We barely got a chance to land any blows against the creature " Yoruichi said to Isshin and Kisuke.

" Damn it ! The burns on my body from just his Chakra waves , how can anything this powerful exist " Isshin asked the two.

" At this point, i'm not surprised ! " Kisuke answered as they get up to fight the monster known as Gedō Mazō.

" RAWWARGH ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it punches the ground releasing a massive shockwave which the trio barely dodges.

" Rip them to shreds Gedō Mazō " Madara commanded as the massive creature then goes to step on them but Isshin, Yoruichi and Kisuke dodge the attack.

" Damn it, all we can do is dodge his attacks ! " Isshin stated.

" That battle with that shark guy really took it's toll on my Reiatsu " Yoruichi replied.

" Same here with that crow man ! " Kisuke replied.

" And yet you two still manage to fight fairly well " Isshin stated.

" Look who's talking, you're fighting well for someone who lost his powers 20 years ago " Yoruichi responded as they dodge another strike from Gedō Mazō.

" This monster is going to be impossible to defeat with Shikai " Kisuke said to the team.

" But we barely have enough power left to use Bankai " Isshin stated as he dodges a punch from the statue.

" We need to eat these ! " Kisuke said to the team as he hands them green energy pills.

" What are these ? " Isshin asked the hat and clog Captain.

" These are special energy pills i made that would restore one's stamina, the problem is trying to gain the time to use Bankai with the monster's speed and size as well as it's shockwaves " Kisuke answered.

" At this point, we need a miracle ! " Yoruichi replied as she dodges another punch.

Meanwhile Shinji ,Ryūken and Love are worn down fighting Hollow Ichigo and are losing Reiatsu fighting the monster off while in his second Hollow state.

" RAAWARGH !" Hollow Ichigo roared as it stands there while Shinji, Ryūken and Love worn out.

" This monster is beyond powerful ! " Love stated.

" Are we going to die fighting this thing ? " Shinji asked the team.

" We can't afford to die just ! " Ryūken answered as he goes to shoot the monster .

Meanwhile at Karakura High School . Tatsuki and friends look around the battlefield from their window and see the outside of the school entirely covered with the black flames of Amaterasu .

" This is insane, at this rate, there's not going to be a Karakura Town left " Uryū said to the rest of the people in the barrier.

" What the hell is going on here ? What are you Uryū? " Tatsuki asked Uryū.

" This isn't the time for questions, we must brace ourselves for the worst " Chad answered.

" Boy that was a close call, i thought we were toast for a second " Keigo stated.

" Indeed , thanks to Tessai, we managed to survive that blast " Jinta replied.

" Is everyone okay ? " Ururu asked them.

" We're a bit shaken but we're fine ! " Ririn answered.

" Had no for that barrier Tessai set up last second, we would of been killed " Nova stated.

" Question is that how can Tessai block such a powerful blast ? " Cloud asked.

" He's the former Kidō Corps Commander and the strongest of his generation. He can use his Bankai's power to enhance the strength of the barriers he set up before redrawing his sword and they last as long as Tessai has enough Reiatsu in his body " Kukaku explained to the group.

" Amazing, i heard stories about him by Lord Aizen but i didn't think he was this incredible " Momo stated.

" My Kidō skills sucked bad enough, they can never keep up with Tessai's skills " Renji replied.

" Is that a confession ? " Rukia asked Renji.

" My Kidō skills were never that much of a secret " Renji answered.

" Just what are you guys ? " Chizuru asked them.

" At this point, i don't even know what to think " Mizuho answered.

" It's a good thing this barrier is set up however i don't know where Byakuya and Kenpachi are at. They were suppose to act as backup and we lost all communication with them " Hitsugaya explained to the group.

" I don't know Captain but given the chaos happening here, i doubt even they would be of any help here " Rangiku answered.

" You don't think they were ... " Yumichika stated.

" There's no our Captain could be defeated, he's too powerful to lose " Ikkaku replied.

Meanwhile Tessai withdraws his Bankai in a blue ray of light back into his sealed Zanpakutō state now with both arms thanks to Hachigen but is exhausted of his spiritual energy .

" Tessai , that was incredible. You used all your Bankai's power to reinforce that barrier " Hachigen said to his former Captain.

" Thanks to the extra amounts of Reiatsu in the barrier, it should be able to protect against anything less than Yamamoto's Bankai " Tessai stated .

" What are you going to do now ? " Hachigen asked.

" I'm going to use my power to seal Ichigo after i recover my Reiatsu " Tessai answered .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at North Konoha<strong>

Yammy is being overpowered by Sakura while still in his pre release state** . **Sakura uses a punch to create a massive shockwave that knocks back the Arrancar 200 feet away .Yammy then sees Sakura perform a back flip kick that forces Yammy to block with two hands.

" You stand no chance if that's all you got " Sakura stated as she jumps off his hands and goes on the ground.

" BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he goes to punch her but Sakura appears behind him with Shunshin.

" Strength and durability isn't the only thing this power boost increases" Sakura stated as she aims her Chakra enhanced punch at Yammy's head but the Arrancar side steps to avoid the punch by 3 inches, he barely dodges a flying roundhouse kick . Sakura goes for an uppercut which Yammy barely dodges by a hair on his sideburn .

" Damn it, her speed has improved ! " Yammy said to himself then sees a kick aimed at his head which he blocks which knocks her back into a wall. Sakura then uses Shunshin to appear in front of Yammy moving at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) and uses her palm to hit Yammy . The force wave concentrates itself and causes Yammy's stomach to bleed and vomits out blood " ARRGGH! "

" Damn i missed the heart, you were fast to jump a few inches high enough to avoid the killing strike" Sakura stated.

" FUCK YOU ! " Yammy shouted as he fires 7 Balas at her but she dodges the attacks only to see Sakura in front of him.

" Now die ! " Sakura shouted as she goes for another punching attack " **Hyakumētoru Sutoraiku**(百メートル_Hundred Meter Strike)" _Sakura chanted as she punches Yammy 330 feet away but Yammy recovers and goes to counterattack.

Sakura comes at Yammy with a series of strong punches using the full extent of her Chakra enhanced strength. Yammy dodges a punch from Sakura only to be hit by a powerful kick and sent flying 300 feet high.

" OHHWWAWRGH ! " Yammy screamed as he coughs up blood.

" Come on, you're too weak ! " Sakura shouted as she hits Yammy with another punch smashing him through the ground.

" Damn it, how can this puny bitch be overpowering me so easily " Yammy said to himself as he gets back up from the vicious punch. Sakura dashes at the Arrancar with Chakra covering her hands.

"** Iryō Meidensurasshu **(医療メイデンスラッシュ _Medical Maiden slash_) " Sakura chanted as she turns her palm into a Chakra blade to cut Yammy but the Arrancar barely blocks the blow as his right arm is grazed from the blow.

" Fuck you ! " Yammy shouted as he releases a huge Cero from his right that hits Sakura with a powerful punch creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 500 foot radius but Sakura uses one hand to deflect the blast power and comes at the Arrancar with her own punch from the sky.

" **Ōkashō** (桜花衝 _Cherry Blossom Clash) " _Sakura chanted as she creates a 600 foot radius explosion causing Yammy to be sent flying 300 feet away barely dodging the punch.

" **Bala **" Yammy chanted as he shoots 5 Bala blasts hitting Sakura 5 times but the attack fails to flinch her " Not even a starch " Yammy said shocked to see Sakura unfazed.

" That was pathetic ! " Sakura shouted as she hits Yammy with her right hand coated in blue Chakra in the stomach causing Yammy to violently cough out blood then she punches him with her left arm coated in Chakra as well in the jaw causing the Arrancar's jawbone mask to crack as he's sent flying into another rock.

" Damn it, i can't move. My body took so much of a beating " Yammy said to himself as he struggles to get back up.

" Looks like your on your last legs. Time to put you out your misery** Senmētā Sutoraiku** (千メーターストライク_1000 Meter Punch_) " Sakura shouted as she comes towards Yammy and hits him with a powerful punch creating a massive 500 foot radius explosion.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Yammy grew up to 15 feet high and is real angry.

" YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR PUNCHING ME AROUND ! " Yammy shouted as he charges at Sakura.

" His size increased !" Sakura said to herself only to see Yammy in front of her.

" Got you now ! " Yammy shouted as he punches Sakura so hard and fast she is sent flying 1,200 feet without any warning.

" Damn it, he's so fast i didn't even see when he moved . How is he increasing his power so much ? " Sakura asked herself as she then goes after Yammy and goes to kick Yammy with a roundhouse kick but the Arrancar effortlessly blocks the kick with his right arm.

" Did you get slower ? " Yammy shouted as he backhands Sakura 500 feet away through a building . Yammy uses Sonido to move right in front of Sakura.

" He's so fast ! " Sakura said to herself as she is hit but another punch . Sakura is then sent 400 feet before Yammy appears behind her again

" Where are you looking at ? " Yammy asked Sakura as he goes to punch her but Sakura uses Shunshin to move at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH).

" This guy is strong but i still have the edge in speed, there's no way that big guy could outmatch me " Sakura stated as she dashes to attack Yammy only to see him in front of her. The Arrancar then punches the pink haired Kunoichi in the face .

" You really did get slower !" Yammy said to the medic-nin as he punches her down in the ground causing a massive 600 foot implosion wave.

" This guy is immensely strong, i need to step up my game " Sakura stated to herself as she comes at him with a Chakra enhanced right hook only to be hit by his right arm and sent flying 600 feet away.

" Hahahahahah! Not so tough now you fucking whore now die " Yammy shouted as he releases a huge Cero blast that hits Sakura creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 600 foot radius .

The Cero produces 14.36 tons of TNT ,producing a 55 foot diameter, 15 feet crater with the blast destroying 4392 meters ^3 of rock. Out of the smoke emerges Sakura who was badly burned from the blast. The blast burns off most of her clothes and gives her body severe burns. The skin on Sakura's arms is almost completely burned away and her the left side of her face is mildly burned.

" Damn it , how are you so strong ? " Sakura asked as she struggles to heal her wounds.

" I'm the only Espada who gets stronger as i get angry, just keep pissing me off little girl . As my anger increases so does my power allowing my size and strength to grow bigger and stronger " Yammy explained to Sakura.

" I see, i guess there's no holding back then ! " Sakura replied as she charges Chakra from both her fist and causes the ground to shatter and break around her.

" You're turning out to be pretty fun , even after the beating you take you still have enough Reiatsu left ? " Yammy asked Sakura.

" This is my strongest attack . **Ōkarakuen** ( 桜花楽園 _Cherry Blossom Paradise_ ) " Sakura chanted as her arms glow with pink Chakra. her body is surround by a strong green spiritual power as green as her eyes and her eyes become sky blue

" Fine then i'll use my full power too ! " Yammy replied as he charges up a full power Cero in his mouth.

Sakura's two-handed Ōkarakuen clashes with Yammy's anger enhanced Cero as it creates a massive 800 foot radius explosion The smoke clears up to reveal that Sakura left behind a 76 foot diameter, 21 foot deep crater shaped like a flower generating 39.4 Tons of TNT force with her strongest punch . The smoke clears up to reveal Yammy lost his right arm in Sakura's attack.

" Damn, i missed that blow! " Sakura said to herself.

" ARRRGHGG! YOU BITCH ! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS ! " Yammy shouted as he holds onto his arm socket.

" I still have enough for 2 more blows, all i have to do is cut his head off and he's done " Sakura said to herself.

" Damn you , you brat ! " Yammy shouted.

" You can still stand from that blow ? You're as tough as you look however this fight is already over. You're strength can never match my own, if anything you're by far the weakest fighter here " Sakura explained to Yammy.

" YOU BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he rips off the jacket flexing his muscles.

" You can flex your muscles all you want, with one arm you're power is only halved and your body has taken too much damage to be of any threat to me " Sakura arrogantly taunted.

" You filthy little whore , did you really think this is the full extent of my power ? You weak ass bitch, i haven't even begun to fight seriously " Yammy answered.

" You're bluffing, you're at your limit . You have no way of fighting me " Sakura stated.

" Did you forget i have a Zanpakutō bitch ? " Yammy shouted as he slowly draws out his blade.

" Shit, i almost forgot that he had a Zanpakutō , still his body is too heavily wounded to be a threat to me " Sakura said to herself as she comes at Yammy .

" **Be Enraged Ira **( _Spanish for Anger ) " _Yammy shouted as he releases his sword creating a massive explosion of red energy followed by a red smoke cloud.

His skull ridges become more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an _Ankylosaurus_. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0, by the 1 disintegrating leaving on the 0.

" What the hell ? You gotten much bigger and what happened with that tattoo ? " Sakura asked him.

" Meet the 0 Espada Yammy ! " Yammy gloated.

" 0 ? Impossible ...What the hell ? What just happened ? " Sakura asked the 76 foot high Arrancar.

" Did someone tell you guys that the Espada ranks went from through 1 to 10 ? It's actually ranked 0 to 9 " Yammy answered.

" You got to be kidding me ? Even your right arm fully healed " Sakura asked.

" I'm actually the strongest Espada because i'm the only Espada that change his number by conserving power before using my Resurrección. I'm Espada no# 0 Yammy Riyalgo ! " Yammy explained to the pink haired Kunochi before punching the ground creating a 600 foot radius explosion which Sakura barely dodges.

" Time to take you out **Ōkarakuen** ( 桜花楽園 _Cherry Blossom Paradise_ ) " Sakura shouted as she goes to punch the Arrancar but Yammy easily blocks the blow with his massive right hand .

" Ha that weak punch won't work ! " Yammy shouted as he releases a red Reiatsu wave creating a 500 foot radius explosion which blows away Sakura and sends her flying.

" He's too strong, so far out of all the Chakra's i'm sensing, he is releasing the most so far " Sakura said to herself as she sees Yammy charge up a Cero in his mouth.

" Die Bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a Cero from his mouth.

" Shit ! " Sakura shouted as she barely dodges the massive 10 foot diameter Cero as it hits 1,200 feet from her and creates a large 1,000 foot radius explosion .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile west of North Konoha<strong>

Shizune , Neji, Yamato and the other Jōunin see the powerful 0 Espada and feel his power.

" That Arrancar creature is pretty powerful " Inoichi said to the group.

" Nothing that impressive though, i've turned bigger and stronger than that size . He's only twice as large as Choji shuriken and twice as powerful , nothing us Jōunin can't handle " Chōza replied .

" Still going to be a nuisance dealing with something that big and powerful " Shikaku stated.

" Currently Sakura is fighting it right now, Sakura doesn't have a prayer against a monster of that size. Even if she's near Jōunin level, it's not good enough against him . His Reiatsu right now is the 5th strongest in the village " Neji stated as he senses Yammy's Reiatsu with his Byakugan.

" We need to help her out ! " Yamato stated.

" Is everyone safe from the battles ? " Shizune asked them.

" Yes, most of the people are safe from battle " Neji answered.

" Let's get back to fighting the enemies " Shikaku stated.

" Right ! " Chōza replied as they leave the area to fight the Espadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Root Underground base<strong>

Hinata sneaks in dressed as a Root member with the key and breaks Naruto out of jail.

" What are you doing here Hinata ? " Naruto asked.

" No time to explain Naruto , the village is under attack " Hinata answered.

" What do you mean ? " Naruto asked Hinata.

" The Shinigmai sent out some powerful fighters that are part Tailed Beast and part Shinigmai " Hinata explained to Naruto.

" And why come to me ? How did you even get out of jail ? " Naruto asked her.

" There's no time to explain, we can't fight them off alone , we need your help " Hinata stated.

" What if i transform into that monster again ? I can't control this power within me, i might up killing innocent people again " Naruto questioned Hinata.

" Don't worry Naruto, i''ll be at your side to aid you " Hinata answered.

" If your right and if these guys are Jōunin level or even stronger then how can you help ? " Naruto asked her.

" I can help suppress the Chakra points in your body . With my Gentle Fist, i won't allow that Tailed Beast to take you over " Hinata explained to Naruto.

" Very well then Hinata, i'm counting on you " Naruto stated.

" Right ! " Hinata replied as they both head out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Industrial District<strong>

Dordoni is overpowering the team by avoiding the attacks or outright blocking the attacks with his immense power and Hierro.

" It's pointless, pointless , pointless ! " Dordoni said to the Shinobi while twirling around like a ballerina.

" He's barely taking us seriously ! " Genma shouted.

" How strong is this guy ? " Radiō stated.

" Doesn't matter, even a powerhouse like him has a weakness ,** Sanzengarasu** (散千烏の術_Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu_ ) " Aoba chanted as he summons a flock of countless crows around the Arrancar creating a smokescreen around him . Dordoni then sees Radiō in front of him.

" **Suiryoku Watsu** (推力割っ _Dividing Thrust_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his blade downward but Dordoni easily blocks it with his bare hand.

" You're too slow Nino, you can't catch me with such a slow attack " Dordoni stated as he hits Radiō with an axe kick and causes the ground to shatter knocking him down.

" Radiō ! " Aoba shouted.

" You bastard **Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Genma stated as he creates a rain of 1,000 senbon at Renji but Dordoni does a series of rapid kicks that easily take out the senbon.

" His kicks are so fast, they're actually kicking back and shattering all the senbon at once " Aoba stated.

" That's impossible . Genma 's attack has the firing rate of 10,000 needles per minute " Radiō replied as he gets back up from Dordoni's kick.

" Try surviving this Niños " Dordoni shouted as does a ballerina spin that creates 400 foot diameter whirlwind across the area and blows away Genma , Radiō and Aoba.

" What power, he's creating a tornado with just the force of his spin " Genma said to his men.

" This guy is insanely powerful , not since the Sound Four have we fought a monster like this " Aoba stated.

" He's a monster ! " Radiō replied.

" Is that the best you guys can do ? What a joke . This is like fighting with babies! " Dordoni arrogantly asked .

" Damn it, he's too powerful to take on " Aoba said to Genma.

" His strength is incredible, he can beat 3 Special Jōunin with ease " Radiō stated.

" Still, he has a weakness, we just need to find a way to take him out " Genma said to the team.

" Let's try combining our attack ! " Aoba replied .

" You guys finished talking ? There isn't a single thing you Niños can do against me " Dordoni arrogantly taunted.

" Don't get so cocky **Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Genma replied as he shoots more Senbon at Dordoni but he easily blocks it with his body's hard Hierro.

" Please your weak needles can't damage my Hierro ! " Dordoni laughed.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **" Aoba chanted as he shoots a fireball hitting Dordoni but the Arrancar easily goes through it .

" **Wind Style :Powerful Wind Wave** " Genma chanted as he shoots a wind blast at Dordoni.

" I told you, that won't work ! " Dordoni replied as he uses a roundhouse kick to disperse the wind blast. Radiō then appears behind Dordoni with a sword slash .

" ** Kenjutsu : Kazaguruma Sakugen** (風車:削減 _Windmill Slash_ ) " Radiō chanted as he does multiple sword slashes hitting Dordoni's arms and legs cutting them lightly .

" ARRGH ? Not bad, that attack managed to cut my Hierro ! " Dordoni said to himself as he's temporarily unable to move.

" Now you're wide open ! " Genma stated to Renji as he goes to attack forming handsigns.

" **Hisankurō Bakudan** (散乱クロウ爆弾_Scattering Crow Bombs_ )" Aoba said as he gathers 100 crows around Dordoni.

" **Fūton :Senbonarashi** (風遁:千本嵐 _Wind Style : Senbon Storm ) " _Genma chanted as he spits a vacuum of wind around the Arrancar with thousands of senbon glowing white . The sharp winds manage to lightly pierce Dordoni's Hierro.

" ARRGH! There attacks have gotten stronger ! " Dordoni said to himself as he holds onto his arms.

" **Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his sword in a 180 degree angle generating a black beam of Chakra from his sword. All the attacks hit Dordoni and creates a massive 500 foot radius explosion .

" We did it ! " Genma said to the team.

" Even with his massive power , it was still 3 against 1 " Aoba stated.

" He's still alive ! " Aoba said to Genma .

" What? " Genma said shocked as they see Dordoni emerge out the smoke 200 feet above the ground blocking with his wrist with minor cuts on his arms and only 1st degree burns .

" Not bad Niños , that attack registered at **12,500 RYK.** Had not for me blocking it, you would of done some damage " Dordoni said to the Special Jōunins with his Hierro lightly burned and has some senbon embedded inside his Hierro .

" How were you able to survive that ? " Radiō asked.

" Not a bad strategy aiming for the weak points of my Hierro then hit me all with your strongest attacks however even that wasn't enough to kill me " Dordoni answered.

" Damn it ! " Genma shouted.

" Allow me to demonstrate to you guys my true power " Dordoni replied as he swings his Bankai to attack Genma and his friends.

" Shit ! " Aoba yelled as they see him pull out his Zanpakutō .

" We almost forgot that he had a Zanpakutō " Radiō stated.

" Shit , if he's this strong base form , imagine how strong would he be if he uses his Zanpakutō " Genma replied.

" We can't let him release his Zanpakutō . **Hisankurō Bakudan** (散乱クロウ爆弾_Scattering Crow Bombs_ )" Aoba chanted as he gathers 100 crows around Dordoni.

" **Fūton :Senbonarashi** (風遁:千本嵐 _Wind Style : Senbon Storm ) " _Genma chanted as he spits a vacuum of wind around the Arrancar with thousands of senbon glowing white

" **Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he swings his sword in a 180 degree angle generating a black beam of Chakra from his sword.

" Too late Niños **Whirl Giralda** (_Spanish for Weather Vane_) " Dordoni chanted as he releases his weapon without sheathing his sword.

The release of his Zanpakutō easily cancels out all of their attacks and creates a 300 foot diameter whirlwind around his body. Out of the tornado, two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, with bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones. Dordoni is now 1,320 feet high above the Special Jōunin.

" What an immense amount of power , he's controlling tornadoes " Aoba said to his comrades.

" But how ? We hit him shortly before he could remove the sword from his sheathe. How did he release his power ? " Radiō asked.

" He can release his Zanpakutō without even drawing it " Genma explained to his men.

" What's wrong Niños ? Come at me with everything you got " Dordoni said to the Shinobi as he charges up a Cero between his middle finger and index finger.

" You heard him men, it's all out nothing ! " Genma said to his group.

" Right **Kuchiyose : Kokuōkurō **(口寄せの術:国王クロー_Summoning Jutsu :King Crow_) " Aoba chanted as he summons a giant 12 foot tail crow with sharp talons and hops on it's back.

" **Fūjin no Yari** (風神の槍_Spear of the Wind God_ ) " Genma chanted as he takes the senbon from his mouth and he transforms it into a 6 foot long sliver spear with a sharp point on conducting wind.

" **Kokutan Hanoenchō** ( 黒檀刃の延長 _Ebony Blade Extension_ ) " Radiō chants as he generates a 5 foot long black blade nodachi . Genma and Riado as he hops on Aoba's crow and they fly 1,320 feet high to meet Dordoni.

" Let's see if you Nino can handle this ! " Dordoni said to them as he fires a powerful Cero blast towards them.

" Time to end this **Katon: Kurō Yaku** ( 火遁:クローを焼く_Fire Style: Burning Crow ) " _Aoba chanted as he has his giant crow shoot a jet of flame that forms into a man-sized crow shaped fireball.

" **Fūton **:** Rasenfū** ( 風遁:螺旋風 _Spiral Wind_ ) " Genma chanted as he throws his Fūjin no Yari spear towards Dordoni with a massive current of wind around the blade fusing with the fireball Aoba shot from his crow.

" **Kuroshinkuken** (黒深紅剣 _Black Crimson Sword_ ) " Radiō chanted as he shoots a blast of Chakra that fuses with Aoba and Genma's attack forming a powerful blast.

Both blast collide 660 feet apart from each other and an energy struggle occurs .

" Put more energy into it ! " Genma said to the team as they pour all their Chakra pushing back Dordoni's beam.

" Not bad Nino's but let's see how strong your blast is against a fully charged Cero " Dordoni replied as he does a series of fast handsgins to charge up his Cero.

" Handseals ? " Aoba asked.

" Some Arrancars can power up their Cero by using handsgins which doubles the blast power " Dordoni explained to the Special Jōunin as their blast is easily overpowered and

" Shit ! " all the Special Jōunin shouted as the blast hits them and creates a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion . Genma, Radiō and Aoba are all knocked out of the sky and fall to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha river outskirts<strong>

Kakashi struggles to fight Cirucci's release form . The wings of Sanderwicci's Resurrección is making it impossible for Kakashi to hit her with energy based attacks and is now struggling to fight the powerful Arrancar .

"** Lightning Beast Running Jutsu **" Kakashi chanted as he fires a lightning blast from his left arm but Cirucci easily negates it with the rotation of her wings.

" That attack again , get real . Haven't you learn how useless your attacks are against my Golondrina ? Your attacks don't have anywhere close to the power needed to break them in your state" Cirucci taunted arrogantly as she swings her wing again cutting the Copycat Ninja across the chest.

" ARRGGHG ! " Kakashi shouted as he screamed in pain as he struggles to fight her.

" Take this ! " Cirucci shouted as she swings her wings lightly 5 times to leave deep gashes into Kakashi's body.

" ARRGGH! Damn it " Kakashi shouted.

" How do you like that ? " Cirucci shouted as she goes to slice Kakashi again but the Shinobi retreats from the attack and goes to attack her from behind .

" Got you now **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu** " Kakashi chanted as he tires to blast Cirucci with 5 water sharks but she creates a whirlwind from her wings blasting the water sharks away from her and she then comes at the withe haired Shinobi with her wings cutting the guy again across his back as he tries to retreat with blood covering his face. Cirucci comes behind Kakashi and goes to attack.

" Time to die Kakashi ! " Cirucci shouted as she cuts Kakashi in half but it was a clone.

" **Rikujōkōrō **" Kakashi chanted as Cirucci is trapped within the Kidō .

" What the hell ? How can a Shinobi use Kidō ? Cirucci shouted as she tries to use her spiritual power to break out of it.

" They don't call me the Copycat Ninja for nothing ! " Kakashi replied as he covers his entire body with lightning around him.

" What the hell ? I can't break out of it ! " Cirucci said to herself as she tires to break out.

" _Flying lightning dragon of the heavens, cleanse the world of the corrupt bear down thy wrath of the lightning gods" _Kakashi chanted as he does Ox, → Monkey, → Hare →, Rat →, Boar → ,Bird →, Ox → ,Horse, → Bird →,Rat, → Tiger →, Dog →, Tiger → Snake →, Ox, → Ram → ,Snake → ,Boar → ,Ram → ,Rat, → Yang ,Water, → Monkey, → Bird →,Dragon →, Bird → ,Ox, → Horse, → Ram → ,Tiger → Snake →, Rat →, Monkey → ,Hare → ,Boar → ,Dragon →,Ram, → Rat → ,Ox → ,Monkey →, Bird →, Yang ,Water → ,Rat →, Boar → and Bird handseals.

" He's combining Kidō incantation with Jutsu . How is it possible ? " Cirucci said to herself.

" **Raijū Hashiri Hiryugekizokushintenraiho "** (雷獣走りの術飛竜撃賊震天雷砲,_Lightning Beast Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Kakashi chanted as he claps his hands together as he generates blue lightning from a that goes into the air and forms a massive 60 foot Lightning wolf.

" He combined Kidō with Jutsu to form his own attack ? I seriously underestimated him " Cirucci said to herself.

" This is the power of the Copycat Ninja ! " Kakashi replied as he fires a full power blast that heads towards Cirucci and manages to knock all her wings and creates an explosion leveling everything within a 1,200 foot radius .

The smoke clears up to reveal that Cirucci has 2nd degree burns on her arms and chest and her hair is messed up from the lightning. Kakashi is worn out using the remaining amount of his Chakra to damage Cirucci.

" What the hell ? I didn't know you had that much power left even after fighting Captain Ichimaru and Captain Ukitake . Had you been at full power, you would of easily obliterated me with that move " Cirucci said to Kakashi.

" Damn, you only got a small burn despite me putting all my force into my attack. You really are Jōunin level to survive an attack like that . Even a Vice Captain with Bankai would of been killed off with just this amount of force, still you have nothing protecting you and i can freely attack you with everything i got " Kakashi stated as he charges up another Lightning Blade.

" Damn, you're very powerful Kakashi ! " Cirucci shouted as she struggles to recover from the attack.

" I got you now **Raikiri **" Kakashi then dashes at 6,000 ft/sec (5,000 MPH) and goes to attack Cirucci.

" **Ala Cortadola Dispersion** (_Spanish for Wing Cutter Dispersion_ ) " Cirucci answered as she has one of her feathers slashes cleanly through Kakashi right arm and his hand drops to the ground with Lightning blade charging in the hand.

" ARRGGGHRGH ! " Kakashi screamed in pain as he struggles in agony from the pain.

" HAHAHAHAAHAHAH! You shouldn't charge in so carelessly " Cirucci laughed.

" But how ? How did you cut me ? " Kakashi asked the purple haired Arrancar as he holds on to his right arm socket.

" You fool , **Ala Cortadola Dispersion** (_Spanish for Wing Cutter Dispersion_ ) allows me to detach my blade-like feathers from my wings and fire them through the air. After being launched, i can beckon the blades to return to her wings, allowing for consecutive attack and even manipulate the speed and angle of the blades . I must admit though, you almost had me but you shouldn't had scattered my wings and now you have no prayer of wining with just one arm" Cirucci explained to Kakashi.

" Damn it , that attack was so fast, i barely saw it coming. There's no way i can beat her in my current condition " Kakashi explained to himself as he picks up his own arm and takes out a scroll to seal it inside with one arm.

" With with just one arm , you can't hope to use Jutsu and with your limited strength and my power ,there's no way you can win. Now tell me where the Nine Tails is at " Cirucci asked Kakashi.

" I'll tell you when hell freezes ! " Kakashi replied as he pulls out a sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Gai and Gantenbainne clash attacks with each other again . Gai barely dodges 40 high-speed punches from Gantenbainne with each punch creating a small explosive blast similar to a Bala forcing the black-haired Shinobi into the defensive. The afro Arrancar then comes at Gai with a rising uppercut but the black hair Shinobi dodges the strike as the uppercut creates a short-range wave of energy. Gantenbainne throws another barrage of punches of 30 fast punches in 5 seconds but Gai manages to dodge them .

" What are those punches you're throwing ? " Gai asked the Arrancar.

" That was **Puños de Dragon** ( _Spanish for Dragon Fist_ ), it combines the power of a Cero with the speed of a Bala with my punches to create a fast and powerful shockwave, giving my punches a much greater range and potency to them . Let's see how you deal with a volley of these punches " Gantenbainne explained to Gai as he goes back to the offensive only to see the Arrancar behind him.

" Shit ! " Gai shouted as he's punched in his face and is hit down into the ground by Gantenbainne's Puños de Dragon , the strike knocks him with enough force to cause severe bleeding from blunt trauma alone on his arms. Gai barely blocked the attack.

" Not a bad punch but not good enough ! " Gai replied as he stands back up.

" Don't celebrate just yet ! " Gantenbainne said to the Green Beast as he goes for his attack " Uno ! " Gantenbainne chanted as he makes Gai cough up blood " Dos " Gantenbainne chanted as he hits him with a left uppercut and then does 97 more punches within 10 seconds " **Ciento **(_Spanish for One Hundred _) " Gantenbainne chanted as he does a downward punch and smashes Gai into the ground causing a 800 foot radius explosion .

Gai falls down to the ground with his body covered with wounds and is barely able to stand from the blows from released Gantenbainne's power

" Damn it, i wasn't expecting him to be this powerful " Gai said to himself as he goes for his attack.

" Let's see you dodge this attack **Balanceo del Dragón** ( _Spanish for Rolling Dragon ) " _Gantenbainne chanted as he rolls up into a ball using his dome-shaped, armor plates which move at high speeds hitting Gai straight into the stomach and pushes back the Jōunin.

" ARRRGH ! " Gai shouted as he falls to the ground and is left open to attack.

" **Dios , Ruego Nos Perdone **(_Spanish for God Forgive Us Pray_)" Gantenbainne chanted as he fires a giant yellow flash of energy at the downed Shinobi as the blast creates a massive 600 foot radius explosion " That took care of him " Gantenbainne said to himself only to see Gai surrounded by a green aura.

" I didn't want to use it in my current state but it's now or never **3rd Gate: Gate of Lif**e (生門,_Seimon_) " Gai replied as he powers up and his skin turn red.

" What the hell ? " Gantenbainne shouted as he sees Gai coming at him.

" I must put everything i have left to take him out ! " Gai said to himself as he goes to punch Gantenbainne " **Dynamic Action **" Gai chanted as he flips towards the opponent and attacks with a series of 100 punches and 96 kicks.

"** Negación Escudo** ( _Spanish for Negation __Shield_ )" Gantenbainne countered as he protects himself in a yellow cube barrier with the same density as Negación dispelling the force of the attack only for the barrier to break.

" That won't protect you against the power of youth ! **Toratsume no Kōgeki **(虎ツメの攻撃_Tiger Claw Strike ) "_ Gai chanted as he has green Chakra around his fist with his right arm open with his fingers acting like claws . He punches Gantenbainne in the stomach creating a massive shockwave blasting him to the ground and causing some mild damage to the Arrancar's Hierro and bones.

" Damn, that was one hell of a punch ! " Gantenbainne stated.

" Now i need to strike him while i can still use this Gate !" Gai said to himself as he goes to attack Gantenbainne.

" He broke several of my ribs with that punch, i need to step up my game " Gantenbainne said to himself as he charges up energy in his fists.

" Time to end this ! **Burning Leaf Hurricane** " Gai chanted as he goes for a flaming kick to finish off the Arrancar.

" Too slow **Rugir der Dragon** (_Spanish for Roar of the Dragon_) " Gantenbainne chanted as he puts both hands together and does a powerful two-handed punch that then fires a point-blank range Dragon blast that levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius .

The blast clears up to reveal that Gai took severe damage to his right leg and has a compound fracture from the force of the blow.

" ARRGGH !" Gai screamed in horrible pain as he reverts back to normal.

" Looks like you're still not at full power to fight me , it's only natural given you fought Captain Tōusen and Captain Kyoraku. You should give up , at your state, you're no match for us " Gantenbainne said to Gai.

" I'll never give up ! " Gai replied as he struggles to stand.

" I must admit , i wasn't expecting you to mess me up this badly in release form. There's no way an ordinary Jōunin could do that at just 20% power however unless you can fight at 100 power, you can't come close to matching my power . Just hand over Naruto to us and we'll leave " Gantenbainne stated.

" I'll never give up and in this village, we'll never sell out a comrade ! " Gai replied.

" I must say, you have guts but let's see how long you can last with just one working leg " Gantenbainne stated as he comes at the weakened Green Beast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace ruins<strong>

Grimmjow smashes Konohamaru into a carter a 30 foot diameter 10 foot deep crater created from the force of Grimmjow's punch. Konohamaru struggles to get up Grimmjow spits at the ground.

" God you suck, is that all you got ? You're a serious disappointment " Grimmjow arrogantly taunted as he looks with a disappointed look on his face.

" You bastard ! " Konohamaru shouted as he tries to stand up.

" Time to end this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he fires a Bala which splits Konohamaru in half only to see the clone disappear.

" **Rasengan** (螺旋丸_Spiralling Sphere_)" Konohamaru chanted as he hits Grimmjow directly in the back from behind with the Jutsu.

" What the hell ? " Grimmjow shouted.

" You dropped your guard Arrancar ! " Konohamaru shouted as he sends flying from the attack with the Rasengan spiraling at Grimmjow's back . The attack creates a massive explosion destroying everything within 600 foot radius as Grimmjow hits the Hokage Monument .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Sarutobi clan manor<strong>

Team InoShikaCho is struggling to fight against Nnoitra . Chōji turns 50 feet high and goes to attack Nnoitra.

" **Chō Harite **( 超張り手_Human Jackhammer_ )" Chōji shouted as the attack hits towards Nnoitra causing a massive 600 foot radius explosion however Nnoitra stopped it effortlessly with the tip of his index finger.

" Impossible, he stopped Chōji's attack with one finger " Shikamaru said to himself as he looks at Nnoitra's strength.

" Incredible, how can that guy be so strong ? " Ino asked them.

" Ha, childs play! " Nnoitra answered as he pushes back Chōji and tosses him in the air .

" He's strong , how can he be so strong ? He tossed Chōji in the air with just one finger like he was a featherweight " Shikamaru stated.

" Now time to take out the trash ! " Nnoitra stated as he charges up a Cero with one finger.

" If Chōji's hit by that attack, he's a goner ! " Ino said to herself as she sees Chōji defenseless in the air.

" I can't move !" Chōji shouted.

" Die ! " Nnoitra shouted as he's about to kill Chōji.

" I won't let you **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death_ ) " Ino chanted as she traps Nnoitra inside a illusion tree.

" Ha, do you think a puny Genjutsu could stop me ? " Nnoitra shouted as he negates the Jutsu with just a small amount of Reiatsu only to see Shikamaru come at him with trench knives.

" **Kagemane Shuriken**( 影真似手裏剣 _Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu_) " Shikamaru stated as he swings his trench knives at Nnoitra but the trench knives do no damage and easily bounce off Nnoitra's stomach with Shikamaru injuring his arm.

" HHAHAHAHAHA! Did you really think your puny ass knives can cut me ? " Nnoitra arrogantly laughed as he goes to attack only to see himself trapped.

"As you can see, that wasn't intended to cut you . This weapon gives my Shadow Possession Jutsu 5 times as much range and power " Shikamaru explained to Nnoitra as he sees Nnoitra struggling to break out

" I can easily break this lameass Jutsu ! " Nnoitra arrogantly stated.

" **Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_) " Shikamaru chanted as he summons 30 shadow tendrils that wrap around Nnoitra .

" What the hell ? " Nnoitra shouted as he sees Chōji land on the ground.

" Time for our full power InoShikaCho assault ! " Ino said to the team.

" **Kageshoji Bakuhatsu Bakudaname** (影の所持爆発紙の爆弾の雨 _Shadow Possession Exploding Paper Bomb Rain_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he throws a scroll 300 feet in the air releasing 500 exploding kunai with wire strings.

" **Sanpen Hana Bakudan** (断片の花の爆弾 _Fragment Flower Bomb_) " Ino chanted as she summons a cluster of paper bombs disguised in flower petals

" **Spiky Human Boulder **" Chōji chanted as he rapidly grows his hair out to wrap around his body and become spiky, the spinning force hits the ground knocking Nnoitra into the ground creating a 65 foot deep , 18 foot diameter crater in the ground produced by the force equivalent of 24.31 Tons of TNT .

" Now ! Get out of the way Chōji ! " Ino shouted as she ignites all the bombs within the crater creating a 500 foot radius explosion shooting up the crater.

The smoke clears up to reveal Nnoitra is standing over the crater using the air walking ability Shinigmai and Arrancar commonly use standing unfazed by the explosion or the force of the blow from Chōji's attack.

" Impossible, he doesn't even have a starch on him " Shikamaru shouted shocked to see Nnoitra unfazed.

" He took every hit we threw at him and he's not even fazed " Ino shouted.

" Can this guy be as powerful as the Hokage ? " Chōji asked them.

" This is so boring ! You guys are so weak and pathetic that i don't even need my weapon to take guys on " Nnoitra answered as drops his massive axe and proceed to fight the trio barehanded.

" This guy's a monster ! " Ino stated.

" We're done for ! " Chōji replied.

" We can't give up guys, he has to have a weakness " Shikamaru stated.

" But how can we defeat an enemy we can't even cut ? " Ino asked.

" Come and get me bitches ! " Nnoitra replied as he charges at them with just his bare hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kage Summit conference<strong>

The Kages describe Ichigo and his friends and place a hit on him.

" So that's the Substitute Shinigmai ? He's quite the hottie " Mei said to the other kages.

" We got pictures of the Shinigami and his friends. One of them is Uryū Ishida, said to be the last of his kind as a Quincy " Danzō explained to the Kages.

" Why would the Quinces work for the organization that wiped out his race ? " A asked.

" It doesn't matter , he must be stopped with the rest " Danzō answered.

" He's not bad-looking either , not as handsome as the Substitute Shinigmai but he'll be a cute boyfriend " Mei replied.

" Must you honestly say that about every guy you see ? " Onoki asked the busty redhead.

" You know i'm into hot young men ! " Mei answered.

" That's not very professional ! " A stated.

" Neither is smashing that desk ! " Mei replied.

" The next person connected with the Shinigmai is Yasutora Sado . He's an human with unusual powers that is different from anything we have seen . The other two are Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Both of them Vice Captains " Danzō explained to the Kages.

" Such a cute couple and that's one handsome dark-skinned man, too bad i have to kill every last one of them " Mei replied.

" I see, now that we went over the details of the most wanted group in the Shinobi world. We'll need to appoint the leader of the Allied Shinobi forces. It's come to my decision that the Hokage would be the leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces " Mifune explained to the Kages.

" If you all approve , then i will humbly accept this appointment ! " Danzō replied.

" Why the Hokage ? He's nothing more but a ruthless politician who only cares about himself . We cannot have him take charge ! " A explained to Mifune.

" Then whom would you suggest ? " Mifune asked the Raikage.

" Not one of the Akatsuki came from my village ! This important post requires trust ! I should be the one to... " A explained to the Samurai leader only to be cut off mid sentence.

" I cannot agree to that ! " Mifune replied.

" What ? Why not ! " A asked the Samurai leader.

" I'm well aware that out of all the current Kages, you process the most passion and strength and passion and strength are essential in bringing the strong together , however like you who lets his emotions rule the use of your powers would end up smashing the Allied forces like the top of that desk. This is just a neutral observation as the leader of this neutral nation . Baki isn't really Kage level in terms of power and is merely acting as Kazekage and the current Kazekage is too young to be leader of all Kages , Onoki on the other hand is too old and given he's admitted to using the Akatsuki in the past, he's the least trustworthy . There are rumors that the Hidden Mist Village was the birthplace of the Akatsuki and even more so of the Gotei 13 . Danzō is the only one qualified as an result, for he currently processes the Nine Tailed fox and has the most intel on the Akatsuki and the most experience fighting the Gotei 13 " Mifune explained to the Kages.

Meanwhile Gin ,Tōusen and Aizen watch while cloaked in Kidō.

" Looks like everything is going according to plan " Aizen said to Gin.

" Indeed, looks like things are going well, hook line and sniker " Gin replied.

" Have you found the most powerful Kage by far ? " Tōusen asked Aizen.

" Yep, i have and i'll soon make my move " Aizen answered.

Meanwhile Ao senses something amiss within the Kage summit.

" Something about this just doesn't feel right . I'd better check " Ao said to himself as he tuns his head towards his comrade" Chōjiro "

" Yes Ao senpai ? " Chōjiro asked .

" Be prepared for battle " Ao answered.

" Why ? " Chōjiro asked the older Jōunin.

" **Byakugan** (白眼_; White Eye_ ) " Ao chanted as he uses the Byakugan on his right eye and sees Danzō using Dojutsu.

" What's going on ? " Chōjiro asked his comrade.

" That right shoulder and that right arm and the color of the right eye... It's the color of Shisui Uchiha's eye ! 10 years ago, he was a formidable foe that i fought against. He was Shisui of the Body Flicker and had great mastery of the Shunshin Technique. I'll never forget his color , that green Chakra aura of his " Ao said to himself as he uses Shunshin to appear right in front of Mei with Shunshin.

" Ao, what are you doing ? " Mei asked him.

" Lord Hokage ! I ask that you show us your right eye underneath that bandage " Ao commanded the Hokage shocking all the Kages.

" What's going on ? " Onoki asked .

" I believe you stole Shisui Uchiha's eye and then transplanted it into your right eye " Ao answered.

" Shisui Uchiha ? " Baki asked.

" You don't mean the most gifted member of the Uchiha clan and the most gifted user of the Ocular Jutsu ? " Mei asked her bodyguard.

" Yes . Shisui's particular Dojutsu allowed him to enter other people's minds , make them go through phantom experiences and manipulate them. The victim would be totally unaware that he was being manipulated . It was the most powerful form of Doujutsu " Ao explained to the group.

" Hokage! Don't tell me that you're... " A stated only to be cut off by Danzō.

" But ...that's " Mifune replied only to be cut off by Ao.

" My right eye is also a precious spoil of war , form a battle against an powerful Hyuga member . I'm not the one to talk about not using Dojutsu in this conference but you won't bend the will of the Kages and you can't fool my eye. The same eye which undid the Genjutsu cast upon the Fourth Mizukage ! " Ao explained to Danzō.

" You son of a bitch ! " A shouted.

" We also have Shinigmai within the conference room and all 3 of them are Captains " Ao replied as Aizen, Gin and Tōusen reveal themselves.

" My my, we were spotted that easily ? That Byakugan was very powerful " Gin said to the Shinobi.

" Looks like we got some company " Tōusen stated.

" Indeed, looks like the party has begun " Aizen calmy replied.

All the Kages stand up and all the bodyguards prepare to attack the Shinigmai trio.

" One problem after another! Now what ? " A asked with anger in his tone.

" This is the Gotei 13 " Danzō answered.

" So just 3 Captains ? Ha, this wouldn't be a warmup exercise " Onoki arrogantly stated.

" Careful Tsuchikage, it was a Captain who captured the Kazekage " Baki stated.

" Ha, that's because he's an inexperienced child " Onoki replied.

" Don't underestimate these guys Onoki, a Captain varies by power " Danzō responded.

" Quite the handsome lot here , especially the man with the brown hair , i've been quite bored lately " Mei stated licking her lips.

" What brings you guys here ? " Baki asked.

" Isn't it simple ? I came to kill all you worthless humans ! After all you Kages are an obstacle to our goals " Aizen answered only to be suddenly grabbed by the neck and thrown towards the wall shocking him.

" What the hell ? I didn't even see that Kage move " Gin said as his eyes open wide.

" What the hell ? How did he move so fast ? I didn't even see him move from his desk , also the force he's exerting is far beyond a Captains Bankai. Is this the strength of a Kage " Aizen asked shocked as he feels A's hand on his neck and struggles to breathe.

" Where's my brother Bee ? Where's the Soul Society ? Answer me or i'll tear you in half " A shouted at Aizen.

" This is madness, how could that man just slip past Aizen's defense ? Not even Captain Soifon could easily past Aizen,even in base state " Tōusen said to himself.

" **Impale Shinsō **(神鎗, _God Spear )_ " Gin chanted as he extends his sword 330 feet long hitting the Raikage's shoulder but it does no damage and only annoys him but enough to release his grip on Aizen who struggles to catch his breath.

" Damn it , i actually came close to dying for a moment . He almost decapitated me, i never fought anyone on the level of Shintachio before this but even then i never encountered this much insane speed " Aizen said to himself as he feels on his neck.

A then appears next to Gin and goes to punch Gin.

" End of the line Shinigmai ! " A said to Gin as he goes to punch him but Aizen slashes A on his back .

" I believe ,we haven't finished yet! " Aizen stated as A only has a tiny cut on his back.

" Hey A, try not killing these Captains. We could take them hostage and torture them for information " Mei said to the brute

" No one talks within the Gotei 13 and Akatsuki. We captured Captains Hitsugaya and Byakuya Kuchiki a while before Konoha was attacked , two of the most talented of their generations . They have special barriers placed to resist mental torture and mind probing " Danzō explained to the Kages.

" Screw that, i'll pound it out of them now " A shouted as he does a lightning fast punch which hits Aizen downward into the basement before Aizen can react .

" What the hell ? " Tōusen shouted.

" Aizen ! Damn it " Gin shouted only to see the bodyguards draw their attacks.

" Okisuke, Urakaku ! Take those two out ! " Mifune commanded.

" Yes sir ! " both of the bodyguards replied as they draw out their katanas.

" Temari, Kankurō, take them down without blowing up the whole room " Baki commanded.

" Right ! " both of them replied.

" Tōusen we got problems ! " Gin said to Tōusen.

" Right !" Tōusen replied as he puts on his Hollow Mask as well as Gin.

" **Impale Shinsō **(神鎗, _God Spear )_ " Gin chanted as he uses a Hollowfied Shikai strike aimed at the Mizukage.

" Looks like you can extend that blade pretty long " Mei stated as she stops the blade with just her fingers touching the sharp edge with no damage .

" Damn it, she's strong ! " Gin said to himself as he retracts his blade only to see the tip has been melted off.

" Stand back Gin, **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he moves the blade around him in a semi-circle and then a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that come at the Jōunin bodyguards .

" Mere child's play " Onoki replied as he puts his hands in the air and the blades float around harmlessly then drops the blades to the ground. All the Kages look to see Gin and Tousen go down the hole created by the Raikage as they jump down to the basement.

" What's going on ? Just the touch of that woman's fingers melted part of Shinsō " Gin said to Tousen.

" And that old man stopped my Benihikō just touching the air , these Kages are no joke " Tousen stated .

" Aizen is going to have problems taking these guys on but now that he has the Hōgyoku, not even the 5 kages could beat us " Gin replied.

Back at the Kage conference room. Dauri and C go down the hole.

" Sorry for the hole in the ground and the desk " Darui said to the Kages.

" This isn't the time for apologizes ! " C replied as they jump down the hole.

" What a violent fellow. That rascal hasn't changed even as a Kage " Onoki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Hyūga clan estate<strong>

Luppi overpowers the entire team with ease in his release form . All the Ninja dogs are on the ground knocked out.

" Looks like you guys lost big time " Luppi said to the team.

" Damn it " Kiba shouted while he's tied up on the tentacle.

" He's too strong " Shino said to them.

" Boy , i got 3 cute girls here " Luppi said looking at Tenten, Tsume and Hana.

" Shut up you pervert out i'll claw your face off " Tsume growled.

" Temper, temper . I love a feisty older woman who have fine bodies " Luppi previously stated.

" Bastard, don't try putting the moves on my mother " Kiba shouted as he struggles to move.

" Shut up , let the adults talk here " Luppi stated.

" Shut up you barely look any older than me ! " Kiba replied.

" And look at the nice hot daughter here with the big boobs " Luppi said looking at Hana.

" Sorry, i'm not into tentacle freaks ! " Hana replied.

" And then there's you honey buns with that tight ass of yours and that cute face " Luppi said to Tenten.

" Shut up, you sick retard ! " Tenten shouted .

" My tentacles are filled with two dead weight guys, time to kill them and have fun with 3 beautiful ladies " Luppi stated as he grows spikes on the 3 empty tentacles towards Shino and Kiba.

" Shit ! " Shino shouted.

" We're done for ! " Kiba replied.

" **Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Neji shouted as he uses a shockwave to knock back the Arrancar 100 feet away freeing Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Tsume and Hana.

" What the hell was that ? " Luppi asked himself as he walks to see Neji there.

" Looks like i came in time ! " Neji answered as he goes to fight Luppi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Sarutobi clan manor<strong>

Nnoitra stands there with Shikamaru and Chōji on the ground while Ino stands there frightened from what she sees . Nnoitra then appears in front of her .

" Looks like i found myself a fine pet out of those losers " Nnoitra said to Ino as he grabs her face.

" You bastard !" Ino shouted.

" Very nice, fine boobs, beautiful face, plump ass. You would be lovely pet indeed " Nnoitra shouted as he holds on to Ino .

" You sexist pig ! " Ino shouted as Nnoitra holds onto her with just his left hand.

" Time to test ride you ! " Nnoitra sadistically smiled as goes to assault Ino but then his arms are covered in vines.

" Too slow ! " Kurenai replied as Nnoitra's body is covered with vines constricting his body.

" What the hell ? " Nnoitra shouted shocked that he can't move.

" You're trapped in my Genjutsu Shinigmai " Kurenai answered.

"What ? " Nnoitra asked as he struggles to break free .

" Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring Chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is instead of attacking the victim's body, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of Chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses " Kurenai explained to Nnoitra while gripping his hands

" So this is all a illusion ? " Nnoitra questioned struggling to break free from the vines "Why do i feel pain ? How are you piercing my Hierro ? "

" I'm a Genjutsu master and all of my techniques revolve around genjutsu. I can also induce physical harm to your body by manipulating the nervous system to deliver intense pain to the enemy " Kurenai explained to Nnoitra while clenching her first to increase the squeezing power of her vines.

" You're proving to be very annoying !" Nnoitra shouted.

" Now time to drag you to your grave **Retsumame Shinisakushi** (列豆を死に錯視 _String Bean Death Illusion_ )" Kurenai chanted as her bean vines gain thorns however Nnoitra breaks out using enough Reiatsu to escape and he goes to grab his massive axe with some light injuries.

" Kurenai, you can't fight, you're.. " Shikamaru said to Kurenai trying to talk her out of fighting but Kurenai cuts him off mid sentence.

" SHUT UP SHIKAMARU AND GET INO AND CHOJI TO SAFETY! " Kurenai yelled at him giving him an intimidating glare.

" This again, it's no different from what happened 4 days ago. Still Kurenai is unbeatable in Genjutsu " Shikamaru said to himself as he runs away with Ino and Chōji.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Industrial District<strong>

Dordoni walk down to see the badly injured Special Jōunin struggling to survive. All of them are barely able to move their bodies from Dordoni but stand back up with serious burns.

" We're...not...done ..yet ! " Genma said to Dordoni.

" Give up Niños and tell me where's Naruto ? " Dordoni asked.

" Never ! " they all replied as they stand their ground.

" Very well then , if you Niños really wish to die then allow me to make it quick and painless " Dordoni said to the trio as he charges up a Cero.

" Looks like it's the end for us ! " Genma said to his men.

" At least we died like heroes ! " Aoba replied.

The Cero heads towards them but it's negated by a wooden wall which tanks the blast.

" Looks like the cavalry as arrived " Yamato said to the team as he stands there after summoning the wood wall.

" Captain Yamato ! " Radiō said to the Jōunin shocked to see him here.

" Guys, you might want to leave here for your own good " Yamato stated.

" Right ! " they all replied as they leave the battlefield..

* * *

><p><strong>Back at North Konoha<strong>

Yammy punches Sakura 1,000 feet away into the ground which leaves behind a 50 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater. Sakura struggles to get back up notably exhausted and covered with wounds.

" Damn, he's too powerful ! " Sakura shouted as she tries to stand up only to be smacked by the tail into the ground and then grabbed by Yammy .

" Hah! You're going to pay for humiliating me ! I'm the 0# Espada, noone compares to me " Yammy shouted as he squeezes Sakura.

" ARRRGGGH! " Sakura shouted as she struggles to move.

" **Chakra Dissection Blade **" Shizune shouted as she uses her Chakra blades to easily hack off one of Yammy's feet .

" ARRGGGGHWARGH! My Leg " Yammy shouted in agonizing pain as he falls down to the ground and Sakura drops to the ground, Shizune catches her before she falls to the ground.

" Lady Shizune ! " Sakura said to her sensei.

" Sakura, are you alright ? " Shizune asked her.

" I'm banged up ! " Sakura answered.

" Well, it would take awhile for that brute to get back up , let me take you to the hospital " Shizune said to Sakura as she uses body fickler to carry her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

Yūgao and Ibiki are worn out having to fight against the endless army of Calaveras and have reached their limits of power.

" What's wrong Shinobi ? Have you reached your limits " Rudbornn asked the Shinobi.

" We're not done yet ! " Ibiki answered only to see themselves surrounded by the Calaveras.

" We'll fight to the end !" Yūgao stated.

" Suit yourself ! Men kill them ! " Rudbornn replied as he has his men draw out their swords and go to kill them.

All of a sudden, the soldiers start to cut each other down . One of them decapitate another and another one is stabbed in the heart.

" We can't control our bodies ! " one of the Calaveras shouted as he's stabbed in the neck.

" What's going on ? "another Calaveras shouted as he is cut in half by his own man. Inoichi then reveals himself to be the cause of this.

" Looks like my **Shinran Enbu **( 心乱演舞の術_Mind Body Destruction Dance_ ) has been a success " Inoichi said to Yūgao and Ibiki as it's revealed that he killed 587 Calaveras with one jutsu.

" What the hell ? " Rudbornn asked.

" Get going guys, this battle is too much for you " Inoichi answered.

" Right ! " Yūgao and Ibiki replied as they leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Gai is on the ground at his very limit suffering from a compound fracture caused by Gantenbainne's Rugir der Dragon .

" Damn it ! " Gai shouted as he tries to get back up.

" Give it up Gai, you're at your limit ! " Gantenbainne said to his opponent.

" Never ! " Gai replied.

" I see, fighting to the very end. How noble , i guess i'll honor your death with a Cero " Gantenbainne said to Gai as he charges up a yellow Cero from his right arm and fires it at Gai.

"** Bubun Baika** ( 部分倍化の術_Partial Expansion Jutsu_ ) " Chōza chanted as he expands his both arms to be 20 times larger and longer to block the Cero but takes a light burn on his arms.

" Chōza ? " Gai asked.

" Looks like you took a serious injury ! " Chōza answered.

" I thought i was a goner for sure ! " Gai stated.

" Stand back Gai, let me handle him !" Chōza replied as he goes to fight the Paravion Espada.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha riverbank<strong>

Kakashi barely manages to stand from the strain on his body due to blood loss from losing his right arm. Cirucci stands towering over the wounded Shinobi floating 20 feet above him.

" Looks like it's it for you Sharingan Kakashi ! Tell me where Naruto is at or i'll grind you to bits " Cirucci said to the wounded Shinobi.

" Like i said. I would never sellout a comrade ! " Kakashi replied as he's barely able to stand.

" You're a fool trying to compete with me in your condition . Did you think because i wasn't a single digit Arrancar that i wasn't strong enough to fight a Captain ? Any Arrancar between # 101 and 110 are known as Paravion Espada. " Cirucci explained to Kakashi.

" I never underestimated your powers, i'm not the type to underestimate my opponents but still i wasn't expecting you to be this tough without using your Bankai " Kakashi stated.

" You're a real fool, us Arrancars don't have Bankai or Shikai. We use Resurrección , the majority of us Arrancar don't have a second release form but we really don't need it. All Espada both former and current are powerful enough to take on even Bankai users of any stripe. All Arrancars have Hierro which makes us block attack equal to our power barehanded, each Resurrección has it's own unique power and with the ability to use high-speed Balas and Ceros, were far superior than even the Shinigmai " Cirucci explained to the white-haired Shinobi.

" I see, that explains why i sense so many Jōunin level Chakras around , looks like i couldn't cut it even with my techniques. My body once again failed on me " Kakashi said to himself.

" Standing tall huh ? Time to cut you down " Cirucci said to Kakashi as she sends all her feathers at Kakashi.

" **Kuro Higanbana **( 黒彼岸花 _Black Spider Lily_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he creates multiple shadows to push back Cirucci's feathers and save Kakashi from being cut down.

" Shikaku ! " Kakashi said shocked to see Shikaku.

" Go and get yourself healed up, let me handle this " Shikaku stated.

" Fine ! " Kakashi replied as he leaves the battlefield .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace ruins<strong>

Konohamaru is out of breath from the use of Rasengan as he looks at the 100 foot diameter, 10 foot deep hole he made at the base of the Hokage monument where Grimmjow was sent flying into.

" Damn, i got him this time. There's no way he could've ... " Konohamaru stated but then Grimmjow uses Sonido to move at 6,000 ft/sec(4,090 MPH) to appear behind Konohamaru .

" Survive ! " Grimmjow replied appearing behind them .

" Impossible, how did you survive a direct hit like that ? " Grimmjow asked shocked to see Grimmjow alive.

" Not bad, you gave me a huge rash and sunburn on my back however if that was the best you got, then i could handle over a hundred attacks of that level " Grimmjow explained to Konohamaru as he reveals he only has a first degree burn with minor cuts and bruises on his back and some tears on his short jacket.

" Damn it ! " Konohamaru replied panting and out of energy.

" It's time i dispose of you kid ! " Grimmjow shouted as he charges up a Cero behind Konohamaru.

" I can't move my body, is the power gap between me and him that much apart " Konohamaru said to himself as he bites on his lip bracing himself for death.

The Cero fires however Naruto is revealed to have caught Konohamaru and appear behind Grimmjow moving at 6,000 ft/sec(4,090 MPH) and drops him on the ground.

" Well ,well isn't it the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. You're pretty fast , not bad. I can see how Ichigo had such a hard time against you " Grimmjow said smiling at Naruto.

" You're going to pay for hurting my friends " Naruto said to Grimmjow with intense anger.

" I been waiting for my chance to fight you Nine Tails " Grimmjow said to Naruto.

" Where's your stomach ? How are you even alive with that hole in your stomach and what's with that check of yours ? " Naruto asked shocked.

" That doesn't matter, what matters is that i get to fight a real fighter and not that worthless piece of trash . Allow me to introduce myself to you kid , my name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack , Espada #6 " Grimmjow explained to Naruto.

" Espada what ? " Naruto asked.

" I'll explain this all to you when i'm kicking your ass " Grimmjow answered as he releases a massive amount of blue Reiatsu from his body causing the ground to crack around him.

" I'm going to make you pay, whoever you are ! " Naruto stated as his body glows with blue Chakra and causes the ground to break.

" That's the spirit ! " Grimmjow replied as he comes at Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura Town<strong>

Unohana, Rose and Kensei come through the Senkaimon and see the city burn to the ground with the flames of Amaterasu.

" This is bad ! " Kensei said to Rose.

" Damn it ! " Rose replied.

" I already got briefed by the intel that this city was completely destroyed ,i need you guys to help out Shinji knock out the Hollow " Unohana explained to the group.

" Right ! " Kensei and Rose replied as they leave to fight Hollow Ichigo

Meanwhile Shinji , Love and Ryūken are worn out fighting off the Hollowfied Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo in his second Hollow Form charges up his Cero in his horns.

" RAWARGH !" Hollow Ichigo roared as it aims at the worn out group.

" This is bad ! " Shinji said to the group.

" We barely have the strength left in us " Love stated.

" We're about to die ! " Ryūken replied as the Cero comes close to completion.

" **Play** **Kinshara** **: Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara** (金沙羅,奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, _Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose _) " Rose chanted as he swings his Shikai and it hits Hollow Ichigo's horns while wearing his Hollow mask creating a massive shockwave of sound stunning the Hollow.

" **Blast Away Tachikaze** **Kūkiha**( 断風,空気刃 _Severing Wind_ _Air Blades_) " Kensei chanted as he uses his Hollow Mask to enhance his powerful strike while releasing transparent blades of wind which cut Hollow Ichigo's horn negating the Cero however the horn regrows.

" Nice save there Kensei, Rose " Love said to them.

" Damn, that was far too close for comfort " Shinji stated.

" Take this ! " Kensei said to Shinji as he throws several green pills to restore thir engery as they bite into it.

" Thanks for the pills ! " Shinji stated.

" Indeed, we were spent of our energy ! " Love replied.

" He's too powerful for Shikai attacks, at this point , he'll kill us all even with 5 against 1 " Rose stated.

" Looks like we have no choice do we ,we must use our full power " Ryūken replied as he pus up his sleeve and pulls on the pin on his glove.

" Are you crazy ? There's no telling what would happen if we used our full powers with Hollowfication " Love stated.

" This city has already been leveled to the ground. If this battle drags on, this whole country could be lost " Shinji replied.

" Still me and Shinji exhausted our hollow masks to our limit. It would be awhile before we can use them again " Love stated.

" Your powers would be enough even without Hollow mask ! " Rose replied.

" Very well then ! " Ryūken said to the group as he pulls out his pin and releases a massive amount of Reiatsu from his body.

" Everyone ready ? " Kensei asked everyone as he puts back on his hollow mask. His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head.

" I'm ready ! " Rose answered as he puts on to his hollow mask which resembles a doctor's plague mask and Rose smashes his Shikai into the ground .

" Let's get serious ! " Love stated as he swings his Shikai upward until he's caught in a tornado of fire.

" Indeed ! " Shinji replied as he spins around his Shikai at high speeds.

" **Bankai !** " all the Vizard Captains chanted as they all release their Bankai at once creating a massive wave of energy causing the city to shake.

Meanwhile Madara sees a massive wave of energy around the city.

" Looks like reinforcements have arrived ! " Kisuke said to the team.

" I see, i didn't think there would be more than 3 Kage level spiritual powers within this world " Madara stated.

" Well time to show you a few more **Bankai !** " Yoruichi chanted as she releases a massive wave of golden Reiatsu that obliterates everything around her .

" What the hell ? " Madara asked only to see Yoruichi behind him. She maintains her two black metal gloves with and boots with claw toe claws but her gauntlets and boots have black strips and are golden, her claws are slightly longer . She now has a long tiger like tall whip with a small wakizashi behind it. She wears a sleeveless and backless uniform with long black wrist guards resembling her Onmitsukidō uniform she wore 110 years ago when she was a Captain but it's made of metal armor and the waist has a knot where her fake tail is attached to, a bell hangs on her neck and she wears a ninja headband with two cat ears attached to it. Her teeth become jagged and sharp,she becomes more feline and predatory.

" **Bankai :Togeneko Shōmei Megamiyoroi** (刺突の猫爪 照明女神鎧_Piercing Cat, Lightning Goddess Armor) _" Yoruichi chanted as she goes to stab the Akatsuki leader while on top of Gedō Mazō but the Akatsuki leader dodges the attack .

" Yoruichi what are you doing ? " Kisuke asked the black-skinned Shinigmai.

" I'll take on the summoner, if i kill him then this statue would be gone and Ichigo would be free of his control " Yoruichi explained to them.

" Fine, we'll take on the massive monster then " Kisuke replied as he then lifts his sword from the ground and with both hand raises it up high " **Bankai ! **" Kisuke shouted as a massive wave of red energy fills up the entire crater. The red smoke clears revealing Kisuke has a blood-red blade shaped similar to Excalibur which releases blood-red mist everywhere. His Bankai is compressed in the form of glowing red sword " **Bankai : Beniōhi** ( 紅王妃 _Crimson Queen_ ) "

" It's been awhile since i used this baby's full power, it's a good thing Tessai set up all those barriers around my children house and the school. I don't want anyone getting caught in the crossfire **Bankai ! **" Isshin shouted as a massive wave of blue and black Reiatsu engulfs the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kage Summit<strong>

Aizen stands at the hallway within the Kage Summit where A stands 30 feet from Aizen with Aizen standing calmly towards the Raikage.

" Raikage, your strength and speed is among the greatest i ever encountered. It seems like you'll be the first to die out of all the Kages " Aizen calmly said to the powerful Raikage.

" You kill me ? Don't make me laugh. You couldn't even follow my movements back there and it was a causal Shunshin " A stated.

" I wasn't using my full power either ! " Aizen replied.

Gin and Tōusen arrive at Aizen's side while Dauri and C appear next to A.

" Looks like we came in time " C said to A.

" Careful A, try restraining yourself while fighting these guys. We don't need you wrecking the summit and the surrounding mountainscape otherwise we'll be stuck paying off the debt to the Land of Iron for the next 5 years " Darui explained to A.

" I'm insulted that you think i can't control my power. I wouldn't be Raikage if i couldn't fully control my power " A replied with an intense aura around him.

" C, tell us about the power levels we're dealing with here " Darui said to the blonde haired Shinobi.

" Right " C replied as he uses his sensory powers to detect the two Chakra levels.

" How strong are they ? " A asked them.

" This is insane, the two bodyguards next the mulleted man have Chakra levels that are nearly on the level of a Kage while the leader has Chakra levels that are equal to a Tailed Beast " C explained to the group.

" I see , so this guy is that powerful ? Don't hold back " A stated as he powers up with a massive release of Chakra which shakes up the entire building " **Raiton Yoroi **( 雷遁の鎧_Lightning Style Armour_ ) " A chanted as all the lightning Chakra around his body forms a heavily dense layer of Chakra around his body.

" Very well then ! " C replied as he releases a bright yellow Chakra aura similar to a glowing beam of light.

" Looks like i have no choice !" Darui responded as he releases a dark blue wave of Chakra with a black outline while drawing out a cleaver sword.

" Let's take them down ! " Tōusen said to Gin as he dons his Hollow mask " **Cry Suzumushi **(清虫, _Cricket_) " Tōusen chanted as he uses his Shikai and the shockwave hits C but it doesn't faze him.

" Sorry but Genjutsu won't work on me buddy " C replied as he draws out his sword.

" **Impale Shinsō **(神鎗, _God Spear )_ " Gin chanted as he dons his Hollow mask once more and extends his blade only for Darui to block it .

" You really are Jōunin level , this should be fun " Darui said to Gin as he pushes back Gin's Shikai with both hands on his cleaver sword.

Meanwhile Aizen stands here with his sword drawn out .

" Shall we begin ? " Aizen asked the Raikage.

" I'll crush you where you stand you arrogant punk " A answered.

"** Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu **(鏡花水月, _Mirror Flower, Water Moon_) " Aizen chanted as he releases his Shikai. His katana becomes transparent like diamonds but maintains the same shape as his sealed sword form. Aizen's body glows with a dark purple Reiatsu.

Both fighters dash at each other and clash strikes which causes the entire building to shake.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N Ichigo's rage combined with Madara's mind control has transformed Ichigo into his Hollow form once again is on a rampage while Madara using the powerful Statue Demon of the Outer Path fights Kisuke,Isshin and Yoruichi. The Vizard Captains have united and now plan to use their powerful Bankai's to fight off Hollow Ichigo. Meanwhile, the Espadas and Paravion Espadas are attacking Konoha in their attempt to lure out Naruto and now with Naruto out to fight the Arrancar invasion, what would happen to him ? Meanwhile Aizen plans to test out the power of the Hōgyoku by killing the Raikage , will Aizen succeed in his quest? Review , Fave and Subscribe. )**


	55. Aizen vs  5 Kages,  Espada vs Konoha pt2

**Bleach Shippuden 53 : Aizen vs the 5 Kages, Jōunin vs Espada**

**(A/N: Karakura Town was destroyed within an hour after the Akatsuki . The Shinigami managed to fend off the Akatsuki from killing off the humans and survived the assault however it was revealed to be a distraction for the Akatsuki to ambush Kenpachi and Byakuya and kidnapp Orihime . What would the Soul Society do now that there ace in the hole is now in the hands of Aizen and Madara ? )**

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 28,2001 12:00 Noon . Karakura Town, Bleachverse<strong>

**3rd person narration**

Karakura Town lies in ruins after a 2 1/2 hour-long battle between the Shinigami and Akatsuki. The entire city was leveled from the explosions that rocked it with fires burning everywhere . Most of southern Karakura Town has been set blaze by the black flames of Amaterasu. The black flames spread as far north as Kisuke shop within the Mistumaiya district to southeast at the Karasu River near the Minamikawwase district with the black flames already reducing everything within the flames into ashes. The entire Karasu river bed has been vaporized with steam being released into the air.

The sunny day of Karakura Town has been turned pitch black by the devastation that has been caused by the fights. Black smoke from the flames of Amaterasu causes the air to be toxic across most of Karakura Town. The air is contained in toxic blackish purple smoke from the ashes of anything burnt by Amaterasu which falls back down to the ground as soot. Rain starts to pour down heavily with lightning .

Madara revealed himself a half an hour ago as the leader of the Akatsuki and proceed to brainwash Ichigo into becoming his Hollow form and since then has rampaged across the city. Ryūken, Love and Shinji struggle to fight off Hollow Ichigo however the massively powerful Hollow managed to eventually overpower the three . Meanwhile Yoruichi, Isshin and Kisuke fight Madara and they manage to do some damage to him however the Akatsuki leader summoned Gedō Mazō and the release of it's Chakra destroyed what was left of Karakura Town and easily overpower Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin.

Unohana and the backup forces manage to arrive at Karakura Town after the Kidō barrier teams disable Madara's barrier . Rose and Kensei then unite with Shinji and Love and now all of them unleash their Bankai's as well as Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Crater center<strong>

Yoruichi and Kisuke watch the smoke clear up as a massive wave of energy engulf the battlefield. Isshin transforms his sword and gains a blue and black Reiatsu which forms medieval knight armor around his entire body with a dark blue cape on him. He gains a helmet that resembles a wolf skull with an grey fury kilt between the waist. His sword becomes an oversized axe the size of Isshin he wields with one hand and a spike shield with a wolf insignia in his left hand.

" **Bankai: Engetsu Tenōkami Yoroi** (剡月, 天の狼鎧 _Scathing Moon Heavenly Wolf Armor) " _Isshin chanted as he reveals his Bankai.

Meanwhile Madara who's fighting on top of Gedō Mazō against Yoruichi when he sees the Bankai.

" So that's the Bankai i heard about that took out Aizen " Madara said to Yoruichi.

" Yep, be prepared to lose that statue of yours " Yoruichi answered.

" Don't get overconfident woman ! " Madara replied as he comes at Yoruichi and they leap off the statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the south end of the Karakura Crater<strong>

5 massive Reiatsu emerge causing a massive shaking within the ground. The smoke clears up slowly to reveal that all of them have turned to their Bankai states.

"** Bankai : Kinshara Tengāden **(金沙羅, 天ガーデン_Golden Sal Tree of the Heavenly Garden_ ) " Rose chanted smashes his Shikai into the ground and his Shikai shatters into hundreds of golden whips . The hilt Rose is wielding turns into a conductor's baton shaped like a rapier while he gains a piano keyboard similar to a duel disc from Yugi Oh on his left forearm which doubles as an elbow blade. Rose allow gains two angel wings behind him as well as a golden Haroi .

" **Bankai :Tengumaru** **no Gōka Lankō **(天狗丸, 業火観光の_Long-Nosed Goblin of the Hellfire Kingdom _) " Love chanted as he swings his Shikai upward until he's caught in a tornado of fire. Once the tornado clears up, his weapon transforms into two massive kanabōs the same size of his Shikai only covered with fire and both chained together while he has spiked turtle shell protecting his torso.

"** Bankai:** **Tekken Tachikaze** (鐡拳・断風, _Iron Fist Severing Wind_) " Kensei chanted as an explosion of wind erupts around Kensei,and when it ends,Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades that Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wraps around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders.

" **Bankai:** **Sakanade Bōseki Tangogyaku**(逆撫, 紡績単語を逆_Counter Stroke Reverse Spinning Word_) " Shinji chanted as his sword forms a ring around the battlefield of the size he wishes it to be and the ring forms an energy barrier covering 360 degrees around Shinji and his opponent. Shinji's sword becomes a double-bladed spear with a circle at the middle of it that is shaped like a clock with the spears shaped like clock pointers.

Ryūken is the last to emerge out of the smoke with a massive wave of energy around him. Reishi molecules surround him coming from the flames of Amaterasu as a massive wave of energy around him .

"** Quincy: Letzt Stil** ( _German for_ _Last Style_) " Ryūken chanted as the Sanrei Glove on his right hand separates itself and turns into armor covering his entire upper body. This armor is a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue, flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure Reiryoku forms Ryūken's right shoulder. It collects large amounts of Reishi from its surroundings, in essence storing the energy for them. He also gains blue, angelic wings, armored boots and a gauntlet on his left wrist.

" What the ? I didn't think you had that form " Shinji asked him.

" I'm not the last Quincy on earth for nothing " Ryūken answered.

" Still a bit drastic ? We heard that Letzt Stil is a double-edged sword, as no Human body is capable of handling the immense power that it provides. After a short period of use, the Quincy's body will forcibly seal itself off from all spiritual power as a measure of self-preservation, effectively robbing the Quincy of their abilities " Love asked Ryūken.

" Please, don't compare that level of power to my own. My son used a far weaker version that died out 200 years ago, only my father Sōken Ishida held on to this. I perfected this form to the point that i don't lose all my Quincy powers at once . It still takes it's toll on me however i managed to master this form and i can use this power no differently than you Shinigami use Bankai. This level of power is as different from my sons Quincy: Letzt Stil as heaven is from earth " Ryūken explained to the group as he collects Reishi around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Uryū senses his father's massive Reiatsu and notices he can't move. All the other people in the barrier also can't move.

" My father, he's using Quincy: Letzt Stil but his version is on a completely different level from the one i used on Captain Kurotsuchi " Uryū said to himself as everyone feels a massive shockwave that shakes up the building within the area.

" What the hell is that ? " Keigo shouted as he passes out from the Reiatsu force .

" I have no idea ! " Tatsuki answered as she passes out as well.

" What's with the massive spike in his power ? " Kon asked as he falls asleep as well.

" Has Ichigo turned into his Hollow form again ? " Rangiku asked herself as she feels the wave of Reiatsu shake the building up and she falls to her knees.

" This is insane ! " Don Kanonji stated as shaking from the tremors and passes out .

" This is madness ! " Chizuru shouted only to pass out from the Reiatsu.

" What the hell is going on ? Why is everyone passing out ? " Mizuho asked the group as she passes out as well.

" What the hell is going on here ? " Kukaku asked as she's on her knees.

" It seems like the Reiatsu's being released by those captains are too much for any of the highspecs to withstand " Hitsugaya answered as he can barely stand up.

" It's immense , i never felt anything like this ! " Chad stated as he barely stands from the Reiatsu.

" It's a good thing we're in this barrier " Yumichika stated as he's brought to his knees.

" There's no way we could stand outside with all the Reiatsu ! " Momo replied as she's brought to her knees.

" This is madness ! " Ririn said to the group as she's barely able to move and is on the floor face first.

" Damn, we're down on the ground " Cloud stated as he's face first on the floor.

" I can't move ! " Nova replied.

" This is ridiculous ! " Jinta said to the group as he's on the floor face first

" I can barely breathe ! " Ururu replied as she goes face first.

" It seems everyone below Vice Captain level is passing out fairly easily " Hitsugaya said to Uryū.

" Indeed ! " Uryū replied.

At the rooftop , Unohana goes to Tessai to aid him.

" Captain what are you doing here ? " Tessai asked her.

" I'm here to restore the Reiatsu you lost so you can seal away Ichigo's Hollow and i'm also here to repair Karakura Town " Unohana answered.

" Very well then , you plan to use that Kidō ? " Tessai asked.

" Yep , i have no choice . Karakura Town has been destroyed, it would take weeks to restore it ,even with our technology " Unohana explained to Tessai.

" You're really planning to use that forbidden Kidō ? " Tessai questioned the Shintachio.

" If it's to protect thousands, then i must do it but first the battlefield must be cleared of all enemies " Unohana replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong> **at the south end of the Karakura Crater**

Shinji has everything around him and the ring within a pocket dimension with everything upside down . Shinji, Ryūken , Love ,Kensei and Rose are standing upside down with the ground within a 1 mile radius up at the sky and Hollow Ichigo is standing on the air which is now the ground.

" Looks the battleground is set " Shinji said to his team.

" What an amazing power ! " Ryūken stated.

" Same here, my Bankai **Sakanade Bōseki Tangogyaku**(逆撫, 紡績単語を逆_Counter Stroke Reverse Spinning Word_) creates a pocket dimension that i control with my Reiatsu. I can shift the angle of this world from up , down, left and right. In other worlds, this is no illusion anymore " Shinji explained to the group .

" Your Bankai has gotten more powerful " Love stated.

" Of it did , we're now processing Hollowfication powers, all our Bankai's are stronger because of our Hollowification " Kensei replied.

" Remember guys, our job is to stall until Tessai could gather enough power to seal Ichigo's Hollow. Fight but don't fight with everything you got, we want to avoid killing Ichigo as much as possible " Shinji explained to the group.

" Don't worry, we have restrains you know . We have ways of stopping him , Ryūken provide some covering fire for us, Rose try as hard as possible to bind down his limbs. I'll try knocking him down, Love i can use your fire to combine with wind to deliver a strong enough punch to bring him to his knees " Kensei commanded everyone as he sets up his attack.

" Right ! " Love replied as he gets ready for attack.

" Let's do this ! " Ryūken responded.

" Yeah ! " Rose stated.

" RAAHAHGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it uses Sonído moving at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH ) and goes to slash Shinji.

" **Sakanade Jikuhitei **(逆撫, 軸否定 _Counter Stroke Axis Negation ) " _Shinji chanted as spins around his Bankai spear and freezes Hollow Ichigo in it's place.

"** Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Niban-Sagikyoku**(金沙羅奏曲第二_Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Two- Song of Deception) " _Rose chanted as he play his keyboard and releases a flute like sound for 5 seconds which traps Hollow Ichigo in a powerful sound based illusion which distorts his vision and moment leaving him vulnerable to any attack.

" Now Love, let's strike together ! " Kensei stated as he charges up energy waves in his fist.

" Right ! " Love replied as he charges up his own attack .

" RWWARRGGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges up a Cero in his mouth and fires it at the team.

" Oh no you don't **Seele Schneider** (_German for_ _Soul Cutter) " _Ryūken chanted as he takes out a Seele Schneider and cuts the Cero in half and absorbs it's Reishi.

_" _**Kasainami** (火災波 _Wave of Fire_) " Love chanted as he swings both his weapons to create a tidal wave of fire.

"** Kazeyashi** (風ヤシ_Wind Palm_) " Kensei chanted as wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale.

Both attacks hit with enough force to knock down Hollow Ichigo despite the fact Love isn't wearing a Hollow Mask while using his Bankai and Kensei is.

" Now time to bind this creature down while we have the chance " Shinji stated but then Hollow Ichigo makes a very fast recovery and heals all it's wounds.

" He's a fast healer to shake off a Fire and Wind Bankai combination " Love stated.

" Trying to fight without killing him is going to be much harder than i thought ! " Kensei replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the center of Karakura Crater<strong>

Isshin and Kisuke fight off the massive strength of Gedō Mazō. Kisuke sees the massive fist coming towards him but Issshin gets in the way and blocks it with massive shield in his left arm and it deflects the force of the punch.

" Nice blow but my Bankai is meant for power and defense , you need more force than that " Isshin stated as he swings his massive Bankai axe and manages to leave a cut on Gedō 's massive finger and push it back while creating a massive 1 mile wide shockwave.

" Incredible, looks like your Bankai hasn't lost any of it's raw power Isshin " Kisuke said to the ex captain.

" Indeed, still that statue is tough it given it only got a small cut from a blow like that ! " Isshin replied.

" UWWAAOOWAHARAGH! " Gedō Mazō roared as it opens it's mouth and shoots a series of 20 energy blasts at Isshin and Kisuke.

" I got this **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a Cero like blast canceling out the energy blasts.

" ARRAWARGH ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it does 20 fast punches in 10 seconds which force Kisuke and Isshin to dodge the attacks.

" Damn, this creature is fast for something so huge " Isshin said to Kisuke.

" Indeed , we need to be careful. One punch and we're done for ! " Kisuke replied as he then sees the creature charge up a Cero like blast from his mouth.

" RAWAARRGH ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it fires a Tailed Beast Bomb like blast towards Isshin and Kisuke.

" **Hogotsuki **(保護月 _Protecting Moon_ ) " Isshin countered as he blocks the attack with his shield that forms a dark blue shield that negates the blast.

Meanwhile Madara and Yoruichi clash attacks with each other and notice the powerful blasts while floating 300 feet above the surface of the 1.5 mile deep crater.

" Impressive defense , that blast Gedō Mazō fired was just as powerful as the Cero that leveled Konoha and yet Kurosaki was able to negate it fairly easy " Madara said to Yoruichi.

" Isshin has the best defense based Bankai in the entire Soul Society, very few attacks could ever pierce the power of that Bankai " Yoruichi replied.

" I see , still my statue is just warming up and besides there's also the matter of dealing with his so but let's put that aside, i need to kill you " Madara said to Yoruichi as he teleports behind Yoruichi and catches her off-guard.

" He's fast ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she goes to slash him but her claws pass through his body.

" That won't work ! " Madara answered as he then kicks Yoruichi in the stomach knocking her back 1,000 feet .

" He's also very strong , he's able to damage me with a single kick even in my Bankai state " Yoruichi said to herself as she holds on to her stomach.

" **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** (火遁・豪火滅却 _Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation_ ) " Madara chanted as he unleashes a massive wall of intense flames towards Yoruichi.

" That attack is fast , this guy could do handseals that fast ? " Yoruichi said to herself as she jumps over dodging the massive wave of flames only to see Madara in front of her .

" **Amaterasu **" Madara chanted as he fires a point-blank blast of Amaterasu at Yoruichi but Yoruichi effortlessly dodges the attack with her Bankai speed and moves at 5,940,000 ft/sec( 4,050,000 MPH) behind Madara .

" That attack was too slow ! " Yoruichi stated as she goes to slash Madara but he blocks with the ribcage of Susanoo which appears to be blackish purple.

" **Susanoo** " Madara chanted as he negates the blow and he gets his distance from Yoruichi.

" Not bad, those techniques are pretty high level ! " Yoruichi said to Madara.

" You really are the fastest person in this world. To dodge Amaterasu so easily and effortlessly is a testament of your Bankai's speed " Madara said to the Goddess of Flash praising the speed of Yoruichi's Bankai.

" I haven't forgotten your weakness Madara, you could only last 5 minutes of intangibly " Yoruichi stated.

" I guess we're even given your Bankai has the lit of 5 minutes too ! " Madara replied.

" How did you know that ? " Yoruichi asked him shocked .

" Come now, did you think we we're watching your battle with Tsunade ? You're Bankai isn't for prolonged fighting. While your Bankai is the fastest in the entire Soul Society, it also causes your muscle tissue to tear on use. It's for that reason your Bankai has a short duration time of 5 minutes which makes it inconvenient for a long draw out battle and using , your special abilities in Bankai drains your duration time by a margin " Madara explained to Yoruichi.

" I see , it all comes down to time . The fastest strike wins the battle huh ? It's not the first time i been in this situation " Yoruichi stated.

" But it would be your last time as well ! " Madara replied as he dashes at Yoruichi while drawing out his katana.

" I have a few tricks up my sleeve, it seems he knows the limits of his intangibly and is going to be far more offensive. If i have him calculated, he could stall that techniques effects and use it once every 20 seconds to avoid damage. He probably wants to avoid using too much of his Chakra given he's controlling two creatures at once , at most he could only stretch out his intangibly for 15- 20 minutes . He's well aware of my limitations of my Bankai as well. Fortunately i have 3 **Reitekina Kyōkapiru** (霊的な強化ピル_Spiritual Enhancement Pill_ ) just incase . It only has enough juice to keep a Shinigami fighting with near infinite Reiatsu for a few minutes, after that they become strained and drowsy. It can only be used once in battle and using more than once could be fatal however my body can handle at least 3 of them, if i fail to kill him within 20 minutes, we're all doomed " Yoruichi said to herself as she thinks of fighting Madara.

" She's going to be a tough one to fight. Not since the Fourth Hokage have i fought a foe this fast and powerful. It's best i don't use Susanoo that much or Amaterasu on her. Amaterasu can't even touch her in her current state. I'll stick to mere B rank jutsu and some Wind Release jutsus as well, using Fire Style burns too much Chakra . I must outlast her , of all the fighters here , she's the most dangerous given she can follow my movements as clearly as the Yellow Flash. I need to wait until she finally runs out of juice then i'll finish her off. I can't let her live knowing the true weakness of my intangibly jutsu " Madara said to himself as he comes at Yoruichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kage Summit<strong>

Aizen and Raikage clash attacks with each other moving at high-speed. Aizen is using Kyōka Suigetsu's sword form to slash at the Raikage but the attacks are barely cutting through his Lightning Release Armor. Aizen manages to barely dodge a blow from the Fourth Raikage which creates a hole in the wall from the shockwave . Aizen is moving at 165,000 ft/sec (112,500 MPH ) with Shikai or Mach 146.5 while A is moving at 495,000 ft/sec ( 337,500 MPH) with Lightning Release Armor or Mach 439.5. Despite being 3 times slower than A, Aizen is able to evade A's blows thanks to Kyōka Suigetsu delaying his visual perception and muscle reflexes .

" Take this ! " A shouted as he goes to punch Aizen and smashes Aizen but he really smashes an clone of Aizen created by Kyōka Suigetsu.

" **Senka** (閃花, _Flash Blossom_) " Aizen chanted as he goes to attack with his sword but the blade bounces off A's back and Aizen's Shikai fell out of his hands.

" Did you think Genjutsu would be enough to drop my guard ? As long i'm in my Lightning Release Armor, i can easily detect your slow movements " A said to Aizen as he does a backhand strike smashing Aizen's face into pieces however it was another illusion and the sword falling was part of the illusion too. A is then cut across his left forearm leaving a light gash on it from Aizen's two-handed slash.

" Kyōka Suigetsu controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the already lost. It's far more powerful than a normal Genjutsu for not even releasing enough Reiatsu or your case Chakra could fully break the hold. Only those stronger than myself or those who wield the Mangekyō Sharingan could break this Genjutsu " Aizen explained to A as the Raikage holds on to his left arm.

" Not bad, you managed to cut through my Lightning Release Armor, you're the first to do that with a sword however it's going to be your last " A stated as he uses Shunshin to move at 495,000 ft/sec ( 337,500 MPH) and punches through Aizen but it was another illusion.

" End of the line Raikage ! " Aizen said to the Kage as he swings his blade to A's neck with a stronger slash but the blade is blocked by A using a strong Chakra wave to enhance the strength of the armor and pushes back Aizen with the shockwave. Aizen's hands bleed from the force of the strike.

" You think that blinding my 5 senses would be enough to beat me ? My Lightning Release Armor allows me to still maintain my reaction speed and enhances the area targeted by my enemy to avoid it getting cut . I must say, you're not half bad Shinigami " A explained to Aizen.

" And here i thought i could blitz you Kages ! " Aizen replied as they both attack each other.

Meanwhile Darui and Gin clash attacks with each other. Gin is using his Shikai and Hollow Mask while Darui is welding a lightning cleaver which blocks the attacks from Gin.

"** Ranton: Reizā Sākasu** ( 嵐遁・励挫鎖苛素 _Gale Style: Laser Circus_ ) " Darui chanted as he creates several beams and shoots them at Gin . First, a halo of bright energy spreads around Darui 's hands as this technique is activated, then the technique encircles the user's hand and from that the beams are shot out towards Gin but the silver-haired captain dodges the blows with Shunpo.

" What a fast attack ! " Gin said to himself on to see Darui behind him.

" Try dodging this ! **Water Release: Water Encampment Wall** " Darui chanted as he shoots a massive jet of water towards Gin .

" **Hadō #49 . Kaminari kiba **_(_雷牙_Lightning Fang) "_ Gin countered as he fires 3 triangle-shaped Lightning projectiles which sends electricity charged with water towards Darui but Darui jumps out of the way and clashes attacks with Gin .

" Let's see how well you do up close ! " Darui said to Gin as he clashes attacks with Gin up close.

Darui uses a variety of horizontal slashes at Gin but Gin counters with blocking his strikes and throwing part of his torn uniform at the sliver haired Jōunin . Gin does over 300 stabs per minute but Darui blocks them without losing his cool.

" **Supiapitto** (槍穴 _Spear Pit_ ) " Gin chanted as he causes many blades to erupt from the ground but Darui dodges the attacks with Shunshin and appears next to Gin.

" **Kaminari Denryūha Zanshu** ( 雷電流波斬首 _Beheading Lightning Current Wave_ ) " Darui chanted as he swings his cleaver creating a lightning vacuum wave which almost kills Gin but Gin dodges the blow with Shunpo.

" **Pour Down Yarisazame** (槍紗, _Spear Rain_) " Gin chanted by extending Shinsō into the air, causing 20 swords to rain down on Darui but the dark-skinned Jōunin cuts down all the swords with his own sword.

" You guys are pretty strong ! " Darui said to the silver-haired ex Captain.

" Thanks , i can say the same to you ! " Gin replied as they resume their fight.

Meanwhile C is fighting Tōusen while watching Aizen clash with A. Tōusen is using Shikai and Hollow Mask to fight against the young blonde Jōunin.

" That Shinigami is bad news. The speed of Lord Raikage's nervous system and reflexes are comparable to that of the Yellow Flash. His entire body vibrates at the speed of lightning and that alone radically increases his Shunshin to the point he can even outrun lightning. That Shinigami is only 1/3 as fast as him which is impressive given not even most other Kages could follow A's speed " C said to himself as he clashes attacks with Tōusen.

" **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he rains down swords but C dodges the attacks and goes for his counterattack.

" I got to end this fast and aid the Raikage ! " C said to himself as he then sees Tōusen come at him with another attack.

" **Suzumushi Daigakushō :Kuriketto no Kage** (クリケット第3楽章クリケットの影 _Cricket 3rd Movement : Cricket Shadow_ ) " Tōusen chanted as he creates 4 clones of himself.

" Do you think mere shadow clones could beat me ? " C asked the dark-skinned Shinigami as he grabs one clone and cuts it's head off with his sword . The second clone comes at C with a lunging slash aimed at his head but the blonde Jōunin dodges with ease and cuts down the other clones. He suddenly sees the clones break down into crickets and they cover his body and paralyze him.

" These things aren't just clones, they are designed to bait someone into attacking them so the opponent can't move once he hits the clones as many crickets on your body stop all your movements " Tōusen explained to C.

" Not a bad trick however it's meaningless to keep me trapped here " C stated.

" That's why i must end this with my attack. **Suzumushi Saishū Shinoringu: **( 最終的な運動清虫死のリング _Cricket Final Movement: Ring of Death ) " _Tōusen chanted as he generates white energy around his sword and the small ring on Tōusen's sword rapidly spins around gathering energy and covering Tōusen with a purple Reiatsu.

" This isn't good ! " C said to himself as he sees Tōusen lunge at him with his attack. The attack connects and creates a large blast.

" Got him ! " Tōusen said to himself as he sees C's dead body but it then turned into water " A light clone ? " Tōusen said shocked to see C still alive who dodged last second.

" I got you now , you're now trapped within my Genjutsu . This is the power of Raigen Raikōchū " C said to Tōusen .

" What ? " Tōusen asked him.

" **Raigen Raikōchū** ( 雷幻雷光柱 _Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar_ ) blinds the enemy with an extremely bright light that appears to emanate from the user's body. Now i'll finish you off with this next technique " C explained to Gin as he charges up lightning around his katana.

" I see ! " Tōusen replied as he smiles standing there.

" Arrogant fool! Think you can break my Genjutsu ? My Genjutsu is only beaten by the legendary Kurenai Yūhi of Konoha and Itachi Uchiha, no way you can just break out with just merely releasing Chakra " C explained to Tōusen as he goes to cut Tōusen but Tōusen blocks it and stabs C in the shoulder.

" That won't work on me ! " Tōusen replied.

" Impossible, how did my strongest Genjutsu fail ? " C asked shocked to see Tōusen able to fight.

" Isn't it obvious ! Sight based Genjutsu can't hope to work against on who can't see " Tōusen answered.

" You're blind ? " C asked.

" Yes i am ! I have been blind since birth " Tōusen answered as he takes off his Hollow Mask and then removes his band-like visor and reveals his pupiless eyes.

" Damn it ! " C shouted.

" Allow me to show you the path of darkness i must walk in order to bring justice . **Bankai**: **Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi** (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀,_Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard.

C is then trapped within a black void that grows in size until it creates a large black dome that's centered around Tōusen's body and is anchored to the ground with the ten rings.

" What's going on ? Everything went completely dark. Fuck, i can't sense him. It's as if his Chakra vanished from thin air . I can't even smell him. Is this a Genjutsu " C said to himself only to be cut down by Tōusen across the chest who's wearing his Hollow Mask.

" My Bankai is a world of pure darkness where there is no light . It's terrifying , isn't it ? Enma Kourou completely steals the sense of Reiatsu, hearing , sight and even smell for those inside of it. It creates a hell made of darkness . A sensor who uses mainly Genjutsu as a form of battle was badly matched against me " Tōusen explained to C as he falls down to the ground unable to move.

" Shit , my body won't move ! " C said to himself as he has a mild gash on his chest and falls down .

Meanwhile Darui sees C fall to the ground with Tōusen standing over him.

" C, damn it ! " Darui shouted.

" I see, your friend was a sensory type ? Pretty bad idea having him fight Tōusen of all people . Tōusen was blind since birth, most forms of Genjutsu are useless against him " Gin explained to Darui as they clash attacks with each other.

" I see, your friend must have an exceptional amount of skill to fight so skillfully with a sword despite being blind . I barely noticed anything off of his swordsmanship " Darui stated.

" Thank you ! " Tōusen replied as he goes to attack Darui from behind with his Hollow mask and Shikai.

" This is bad, i'm stuck fighting two on one ! " Darui said to himself as he struggles to fight both Gin and Tōusen.

Aizen charges at A charging up an attack up close .

"** Raikōhō **" Aizen chanted as he fires it at point-blank range

"** Elbow **" A countered as the attacks clash with each other and cancel each other out creating a shockwave leveling everything around them.

" **Yaburiame**(破り雨 _Shattering Rain_) " Aizen chanted as he shatters his Shikai into hundreds of mirror like blade shards that he controls to attack A but A evades them and appears in front of Aizen.

" Too slow ! " Raikage shouted as he grabs Aizen.

Meanwhile Gin and Tōusen fight off Darui together when they see A powering up.

" Looks like your friend is dead ! " Darui said to the two.

" That man, he's emitting Chakra levels on par with a Vasto Lorde Arrancar " Tōusen stated.

" This isn't good ! " Gin replied as they see A lift Aizen in the air.

" **Liger Bomb **" A shouted as he does a powerful powerbomb which causes the entire basement floor to shake and take heavy damage from the forcewave of the blow .

" Damn it! What an immense force " Gin said to Tōusen as they block their eyes from the debris.

" This is bad ! " Tōusen replied.

" It's over ! There's no way he survived A's Nintajisutu " Darui stated only to see two Ceros surrounding him.

" Don't underestimate us ! " both Gin and Tōusen replied as they both fire a Cero hitting Darui and knocking him to the ground unable to move.

" Damn bastards with their cheap shots ! " Darui said to himself as he's barely able to move.

Aizen emerges from the resulting explosion unscathed as a phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku is embedded in him.

" Not bad Raikage, that attack almost had me there . Had not for the Hōgyoku, you would've killed me with your speed and power " Aizen said to A as he stands there with his Reiatsu raised up.

Gin and Tōusen meanwhile watch Aizen emerge unscathed from the scale of his attack.

" Looks like Aizen has finally activated the Hōgyoku " Gin said to Tōusen.

" His opponent must be pretty strong to use the Hōgyoku this early in the battle " Tōusen replied.

Meanwhile C is healing the wound on his chest when he goes to Darui.

" Impossible ! How can that man still be standing from a direct hit like that ? " C asked Darui.

" He's become a monster like the other two but this power of his is on a completely different level . That outfit on him seem as dense as bones, just what the hell is this guy ? " Darui answered.

" I can't believe i was beaten in Genjutsu . Even with healing , my body is still having trouble standing. These Shinigami are really something else " C stated.

" Indeed, worse yet, that guy fighting A is so strong that i don't even sense his Chakra anymore ! " Darui replied.

" You survived that attack huh ? Let's see you survive another strike like that " A shouted as he goes to strike Aizen but Aizen moves at 825,000 ft/sec (562,500 MPH ) and punches the Raikage in the stomach " ARRGH! " A shouted as he coughs up blood.

" You were a good opponent but this is where the difference in our power begins to show itself " Aizen stated as he pushes back A .

" You bastard ! " A shouted as he charges straight towards Aizen.

" So this is the Hōgyoku's power ? I never thought my power would increase my power so much " Aizen thinks to himself as he sees A coming towards him.

" **Lateral Bolt of Pain **" A shouted as he performs a simple backhanded horizontal chop against Aizen but Aizen blocks it with no damage to his body.

" That blow won't work ! " Aizen replied as he kicks A into the wall.

" Shit, he sent the Raikage flying with a single kick " C said to Darui.

" Indeed , this guy is no joke ! " Darui replied.

A jumps out and goes to assault Aizen.

" Take this ! **Rapid Fist** " A chanted as he throws a punch at A but Aizen catches the blow with his right arm nonchalantly.

" That blow won't work ! " Aizen said to A as he then sees another punch from A.

" Try this then ! " A replied as he does 679 punches with both arms in seconds but Aizen effortlessly blocks them in his first Hollow From

" You can't defeat me , no many how many punches you throw at me " Aizen stated with a calm arrogant tone .

" Then try this one ! **Guillotine Drop **" A shouted as he hits Aizen's forearm and causes the Hierro to crack and knocks him down to the group. A then goes to hit Aizen with his left arm for a finishing punch but Aizen catches the fist with his right forearm.

" I'm sorry but it seems that blow wasn't strong enough " Aizen stated as he swings his sword casually and with a single slash cuts off Raikage's left forearm.

" Bastard ! " A shouted as he stands there not flinching.

" Raikage ! " C shouted.

" He effortlessly cut through A's Lightning Release armor and took off his left arm " Darui explained to C.

" I wasn't expecting such a massive power increase from you, however i've yet to begun to fight . Time for my full power **Lightning Release Armor lv 2 **" A said to Aizen as he charges up more Chakra around him which then causes his muscles to get slightly bigger and his hair becomes spiky like a Super Sayain.

" I see, you increased your powers but let's see you dodge this attack " Aizen stated as he uses his Shikai's power.

" **Tsukiumi Megami **(月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) " Aizen chanted as his blade release a bright purple light from his Shikai however A manages to dodge the attack.

" Impossible, Aizen's Tsukiumi Megami moves nearly at the speed of light. Could he be fast enough to dodge light ? " Gin asked himself as he sees A behind Aizen moving at 4,950,000 ft/sec ( 3,375,000 MPH) with Lightning Release Armor or Mach 4, 395 .

" **Lairat** ! " A shouted as he comes towards Aizen and Aizen barely manages to react.

" Damn it , he's fast ! " Aizen said to himself only to see A at the other side of the room with his right hand out.

" TOO LATE ! " A shouted as Aizen then feels his head slowly slipping off.

" What the...NOOO! " Aizen shouted as his head falls down on the ground with his body standing up.

" AIZEN ! " Gin shouted.

" Impossible ! Lord Aizen has been decapitated " Tōusen stated as he stares at the severed head .

" He did it ! No way even a Shinigami could survive decapitation " C stated.

" That's what happens when you mess with the Raikage ! " Darui replied.

" Boy, that was messy . I didn't even have enough time to react , i really need to think ahead next time" Aizen stated speaking calmly as a severed head .

" IMPOSSIBLE ! HE'S TALKING WHILE DECAPITATED ! " C shouted.

" What in god's name is going on here ? " Darui asked as he watches the body pick up Aizen's head and Aizen reattaches himself and recaptaties himself.

" What the hell are you ? How did you survive my Lariat ? " A asked shocked to see Aizen still alive.

" Looks like the Hōgyoku truly is all-powerful. Had not for this, i would've definitely died . That was a pretty brutal attack Raikage " Aizen explained to A as he stretches his neck.

" You freak ! " A shouted as he stands there shocked to see Aizen put his head back on his shoulders.

" Now time to end this Raikage ! " Aizen stated as he goes to release his sword " Ban... " Aizen chanted only for his white armored body shatter reverting Aizen back to normal and the Hōgyoku stops glowing.

" What the hell ? " Gin asked shocked to see the Hōgyoku stop working.

" Impossible. His Hōgyoku stopping working " Tōusen answered.

" Damn it, my body too much damage from that last attack, even the Hōgyoku has shut down temporarily. No it's not that at all, someone sealed it but who did it ? This is very bad " Aizen said to himself as he's now back at his base form.

" Looks like that parlor trick you pulled off cost you all your Chakra . Next time , i'll make sure your head stays off and then crush it beneath my feet " A shouted as he charges up another attack.

" Damn it ! My body won't survive another hit like that " Aizen said to himself as he struggles to move from the fatigue.

" Goodbye Shinigami ! " A shouted as he goes to use another Lariat but is stopped by Gin and Tōusen.

"** Bankai**:**Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_) " Gin replied as he extends his Bankai at 500 times the speed of sound or 384,000 MPH but A easily catches the Bankai before it can extend 20 feet and shatters the Bankai barehanded " Damn , he's strong, he effortlessly caught my Bankai barehanded " Gin said to himself as A appears in front of him.

" DIE ! " A shouted as he goes to chop Gin.

" I can't move ! " Gin said to himself as he's about to get beheaded.

" **Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo** (_Spanish for Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Chirping Cricket_ ) " Tōusen chanted as he releases his Hollow powers and then draws his sword " **Bankai**:**Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi** (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀,_Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket_ ) " Tōusen chanted again as he creates a veil of darkness engulfing the area in darkness.

A manages to blast through the dome and wipe it out with his Chakra only to see them disappear .

" Damn it, they fled !" A shouted.

" Indeed ! " C stated.

" You need your arm healed up ! " Darui replied.

Meanwhile Aizen, Gin and Tōusen run away from the battle.

" The man i really wanted to fight wasn't really him and now my Hōgyoku shut down on me " Aizen said to his minions.

" This is bad ! When was it rigged ? " Gin asked Aizen.

" More like who rigged it ? Madara must be out to take out the Hōgyoku , i had a feeling he's responsible for all of this " Aizen answered.

" Damn that traitor ! " Tōusen stated.

" He planned this out well. He knew that Aizen would get overconfident and test the Hōgyoku here so he rigged it so it would deactivate temporarily long enough for the 5 Kages to rip him to shreds " Gin explained to Aizen.

" Damn it! We must leave the area ! " Tōusen stated as he tries to open up the Garganta but it won't open.

" Damn , he sealed the Garganta ! " Gin stated.

" Indeed . That bastard is clever to do something like this ! " Aizen replied.

" The other Kages would bound to hunt us down, we must escape this building at all cost " Gin said to Aizen.

" No problem ! " Aizen replied as they all make a run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kage Summit Conference Room<strong>

Danzō and his men sense Aizen's spiritual energy . Danzō is still there with the Tsuchikage and Mizukage there with their bodyguards and the Kazekage team gone.

" It seems like the Shinigami are attempting an escape . What are your orders ? " Hyō asked his boss.

" We'll stay here for now . Once they divert all the Kages, we'll take advantage of the chaos they'll create " Danzō answered whispering only for Ao to listen to their conversation.

" Stop whispering ! I hate to tell you, but i'm a sensor . I'm aware the enemy knows where we are " Aō stated.

" This boring old summit just got alot more interesting " Onoki said to himself as he watches the chaos unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Hokage Palace<strong>

Grimmjow and Naruto fight at the ruins of the Hokage Palace . Naruto charges right at Grimmjow but Grimmjow hits Naruto with a Bala which sends the orange jumpsuit Shinobi flying into the wall of the Hokage Monument 100 feet above sea level.

" Come on , kid step up your game , this is getting boring ! " Grimmjow said to Naruto as he walks towards Naruto.

" Fine then , i will ! " Naruto replied as he dashes at Grimmjow and then creates 5 shadow clones.

Grimmjow dodges a punch from one of the clones and kicks it in the stomach dispelling the clone. Another comes at Grimmjow but the blue haired Arrancar punches that one straight in the face .

" Is that the best you can do ? " Grimmjow asked Naruto only to see Naruto above him .

" **Clone Spinning Axe Kick **" Naruto chanted as he uses 3 shadow clones, Naruto and his clones launch themselves into the air and begin to somersault. They then come spinning down, slamming their heels onto Grimmjow but Grimmjow blocks with his right forearm .

" Not a bad kick kid but not enough to dent my Hierro! " Grimmjow replied as he easily punches Naruto back and dispels the clones.

" Damn, his body is tougher to pierce than steel ! " Naruto said to himself as he feels on his right foot . Naruto is then hit in the back of the head with his right forearm smashing him into the ground.

" You're punches are strong , about as strong as Kurosaki's Bankai blade which i must admit is impressive for a human but i could grab that weak blade barehanded " Grimmjow stated as he kicks Naruto while he's on the ground sending him flying 500 feet flying into a pile of rocks.

" Damn , how strong is this guy ? " Naruto said to himself as he holds onto his left arm which was injured in the attack.

" Come on Naruto, don't disappoint me ! " Grimmjow taunted as he stands there.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu **_" _Naruto chanted as he summons 150 clones of himself to attack, all of them dashing at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) moving around Grimmjow

" That's more like it ! " Grimmjow shouted as he pulls out his sword and swings his sword firing a Cero creating a 360 blast around him canceling out the clones only to see Naruto come towards him and punch him , knocking the Arrancar to the ground.

" You bastards will pay for destroying this village ! " Naruto shouted as he sits on top of Grimmjow's chest and delivers 5 punches to his face lightly bruising the Arrancar.

" Not bad, hit me more kid ! " Girmmjow stated as he gets back up from the blows and pushes Naruto off him.

" With pleasure , **Rasengan** ! " Naruto shouted as he charges right at him creating a destroying everything within 600 foot radius. Grimmjow emerges out of the smoke catching Naruto's right arm with his own, blocking the Rasengan barehanded with only light Chakra burns on his palm.

" Damn, that attack was just as powerful as Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō . It's also like using a close range Cero with better rotation , good thing my Hierro is study enough to withstand even attacks equal to my strength " Girmmjow stated.

" Damn it, he blocked my full power Rasengan with only a few small burns on his arm " Naruto said to himself as Grimmjow uses Sonido to appear behind Naruto.

" Allow me to show you how a real Cero is fired ! " Grimmjow replied as he charges up a Cero behind Naruto.

" Shit ! " Naruto shouted as he's hit by a point-blank range Cero " ARRRGGH! Naruto shouted as he gets sent flying 2 miles away falls down the 3 mile deep crater.

" This is getting fun ! " Grimmjow said to himself as he dances in the air and then dives down to the crater moving at 1,508.6 feet per second(1,028.6 MPH) then once close to Naruto, Grimmjow dashes at 4,525.8 feet per second (3,058 MPH) with a dashing punch but the blonde teen manages to block the punch with his right forearm however Grimmjow lands a kick on his face and sends him flying 100 feet.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted as he manages to stand up with some light bruises and burns on his arms.

" I must say, even after taking a point-blank Cero and falling several miles below sea level, it's amazing you can even move your body " Grimmjow said to Naruto as he looks at the Shinobi stand up from his injuries.

" I got you ! " Naruto replied as it's revealed to be a fake Naruto and the real Naruto appears above Grimmjow.

" That's not very nice , trying to sneak up on me like that. Us Arrancars have Pesquisa " Grimmjow stated.

" Pesquisa ? " Naruto asked.

"** Pesquisa** (_ Spanish for Inquiry _) is an Arrancar's ability to detect, sense and gauge the amount of Reiatsu in his or her vicinity . It functions similarly to Sonar. You Shinobi have Byakugan users right ? Our ability is on the same level as that " Grimmjow explained to Naruto.

" I see ! " Naruto replied.

" Come on, this is no fun . I want to see some of your Tailed Beast powers " Grimmjow stated.

" Never, i won't rely on that dark power that hurts people " Naruto replied as he dashes at the blue haired Arrancar.

Grimmjow comes at him Naruto throws 20 fast jabs at Naruto which he blocks but the blue haired Arrancar catches him off guard with a knee strike and hits Naruto in the stomach damaging his intestines and sending him flying 400 feet eastward. Naruto gets back up and goes for a right hook but Grimmjow easily dodges it . Naruto goes for a left hook but Grimmjow blocks with his right forearm and with 30 high-speed jabs in 3 seconds to Naruto's chest and then leaps 400 feet high and does a flying punch which creates a massive explosion engulfing everything within a 1,000 foot radius. Grimmjow's punch knocking Naruto downward generated 98 Tons of TNT striking force, the attack creates a 176 foot diameter, 48 foot deep crater. Naruto is on the ground from the hit hurt from the attack.

" Why do you resist ? I want a real fight , simple as that kid . Your current strength isn't cutting it against me " Grimmjow said to Naruto.

" No way, i'm not going to use that power ! " Naruto replied as he charges at Grimmjow and throws 2 more punches but Grimmjow blocks both blows with his right forearm and blast back Naruto with a Bala knocking him into another rock within the crater.

" You fool, i want a real fight. I want to demonstrate just how strong the powers of an Espada are. I can't do that if you're holding back that dark power of yours . After all us Hollows and you Tailed Beasts are basically no different, we're all monsters when it comes down to it. Demons who thrive for destruction " Grimmjow explained to Naruto.

" Shut up ! Don't compare me to you freaks . I'm not a Tailed Beast nor a Hollow, i'm a human damn it . All i need is this fist to beat you " Naruto replied as he dashes at Grimmjow and punches Grimmjow at the left side of his check but the Arrancar stands there unfazed with his head sightly tiling.

" See, this is the limit of a human's strength. No matter how strong you'll get, you can never match a demon in power " Grimmjow said to the young Shinobi as he punches Naruto 3 times in the stomach and then sends him flying with another Bala.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted.

" You'll never beat me with that level of power , no human can ever match the might of the Espadas. You guys are weak, just trash that we step apon " Grimmjow stated only to see Naruto get back up with bruises on his face and some blood from his wounds.

" Shut up, just because you can make your skin and muscles as hard as steel doesn't mean you can act so high and mighty. I have friends that i want to protect, in order to do that " Naruto shouted as he goes to punch Grimmjow but Grimmjow smack him away.

" I'm just going to keep pushing you around until you release your true power " Grimmjow stated as he hits Naruto with a Bala before he can get back up.

" Never ! " Naruto replied as he dashes at Grimmjow but he's hit Grimmjow's knee and knocked into the air.

Grimmjow lands 3 punches on Naruto. Grimmjow then kicks Naruto into a pile of rocks and then hit with another Bala and knocked back down to the ground.

" Is this all you got ? " Grimmjow asked Naruto.

" I told you, i won't use that power ! " Naruto answered as he is surrounded with a massive around of blue Chakra with his eyes red .

" HAHAHAHAH!I like that spirit of yours, come at me with everything i got ! " Grimmjow stated as he stands there with his guard down.

" Fine then ! " Naruto replied as he dashes at 12833.4 ft/sec (8750 MPH ) and punches Grimmjow in the right checkbone causing it to crack from the force of the blow and knocks back Grimmjow

" Fuck ! " Grimmjow shouted as he spits out blood only to see Naruto in front of him.

" Take this ! " Naruto stated as he knees Grimmjow in the face breaking his nose with the force of his blows.

" Damn this kid, he's punching through my Hierro. Is this the power that took on Kurosaki ? It feels like there are two of him attack at once " Grimmjow said to himself as he tries to regain balance.

Naruto then creates 3 clones to assault Grimmjow. 2 hit his shoulders with a powerful hammerfist strike and the other one hits him with an axe kick. Before Grimmjow can fall down , he's kicked up by the real Naruto and then Naruto hits Grimmjow in the stomach with a jumping punch .

" What's wrong Arrancar ? You wanted to see my true strength right ? Here it is ! " Naruto shouted as he does a double hammerfist strike and smashes Grimmjow into the ground.

" What the hell ? His power increased drastically without any warning , how did he go from barely hurting me to trying to kill me all of a sudden ? " Grimmjow said to himself as he sees Naruto surrounding him with clones.

" **Na ! **"one Naruto clone shouted as he punches Grimmjow in the face " **Ru! **" the other Naruto clones shouted as they all surround Grimmjow" **To! **" all the clones shouted as they kick the Espada into the air "** Two Thousand Uzumakis Barrage! **(うずまきナルト二千連弾_Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan) " _all the Naruto clones shouted as they all throw 2,000 punches on Grimmjow at the same time .

Blocking proves useless as they all knock him out of the air all the way into the ground. Grimmjow is smashed into the ground with the combined force of the kicks generating 198 Tons of TNT striking force, forming a 219 foot diameter , 60 foot deep crater and leveling 27,600 meters ^3 of rock. Grimmjow is barely able to get up from the barrage.

" Damn it ! Those blows are strong ! " Grimmjow said to himself as he sees Naruto in the air charging up a 3 foot diameter Rasengan in his right hand.

" **Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted his eyes are blue but are bloodshot and his pupils become slitted with a blue aura around him as he charges downward hitting the Espada with a full power strike.

The explosion levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius. The blast generates 250 Tons of TNT from the explosion , the blast expanded the crater by 17 deep and made it 4 feet deeper. Grimmjow was within a massive 236 foot diameter, 64 foot deep crater. Naruto jumps out of the crater worn out and has bruises all over his body worn out from fighting Grimmjow with light cuts on his forehead and his lip bleeding . Grimmjow comes out of the crater revealing he blocked the attack and sustained a large burn on his chest and a 1st degree burn extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants and struggles to catch his breath as he is out of his own Reiatsu.

" Damn , that's more like it kid ! " Grimmjow said to Naruto.

" Give up and tell me where's this Soul Society at ! " Naruto shouted.

" No, i'm far from done . Now it's time i get serious, i don't need to hold back now knowing how strong you are " Grimmjow answered as he pulls out his Zanpakutō.

" You have a Zanpakutō ? " Naruto asked him.

" Of course isn't it obvious, all Arrancar have Zanpakutō's , if you think i'm so strong now then wait until you see this " Grimmjow answered.

" How is this possible ? I been fighting him with everything i got and he hasn't even released his Bankai yet . He's been fighting me barehanded all this time . Could this guy be stronger than a Captain ? " Naruto said to himself as he sees Grimmjow unleash his power

"** Grind Pantera** (_Spanish for Panther_) " Grimmjow chanted as he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate wind gust engulfing everything within a 2,000 foot radius.

" This power is immense ! I never felt anything this strong since i fought Ichigo . Is he really as powerful as a Tailed Beast ? " Naruto said to himself as he feels himself being overwhelmed .

Grimmjow emerges out of the torrent of wind with his appearance drastically changed to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He lost his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changed to become a form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

" You better transform into your Tailed Beast form otherwise you'll die here kid " Grimmjow said to Naruto.

" You don't scare me, i'll... " Naruto shouted only to see Grimmjow in front of him moving at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ) and hit Naruto with his claws to cut a deep gash going through the skin and cutting the muscles tissue from his right shoulder and right pectoral ab to his groin. The force of the swing creates a large 49 foot deep , 180 foot diameter crater producing 512 Tons of TNT and leveling 15,200 meters ^ 3 of rock.

" Got you ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" ARRRGGH ! " Naruto shouted in pain as he holds onto his chest.

" You couldn't even follow my movements could you ? Show me that power hidden within you " Grimmjow said to Naruto.

" Damn you ! Damn you ! " Naruto shouted as he starts to form a red Chakra around him but he restrains himself from using it "No, not yet , i can't afford to lose control so easily again " Naruto said to himself as he manages to retain his Chakra only to see Grimmjow in front of him.

Grimmjow punches Naruto a mile within the crater. Before he can recover, Grimmjow kicks him up into the air all the way up to sea level . Before Naruto can recover , Grimmjow slams him with a claw strike into the ground causing a 2,000 foot explosion.

" What's wrong, you can do better than that ? " Grimmjow mocked Naruto.

" Damn you ! " Naruto shouted as he struggles to stand.

" Come on Naruto , show me your full power so we can fight as warriors. I guarantee holding back on me won't help you anymore " Grimmjow said to Naruto.

" Save it, i can still win this without turning into my Tailed Beast form ! " Naruto replied as he gets back up to fight him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Sarutobi clan manor<strong>

Nnoitra clashes attacks with Kurenai while struggling against her Genjutsu however Kurenai struggles to damage the Espada . Kurenai is wielding her **Akaiha** (せ:赤い刃 _Red Blade_ ). Kurenai barely manages to dodge a slash from Nnoitra's massive axe. Nnoitra then appears behind Kurenai and prepares to strike her down.

" You're finished ! " Nnoitra shouted as he cuts Kurenai in half, bisecting her through her elbow joints and waist but the Arrancar then sees mist coming out of the body.

" **Genjutsu: Kasumi**(幻術・霞_Illusion Technique: Mist _) " Kurenai chanted as she explodes in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

" You can't fool me with those cheap tricks anymore . My Pesquisa could see through your cheap illusion " Nnoitra arrogantly stated as he swings his axe at Kurenai .

" **Hananinjāto:Sagarisakura Sanranhōha**(花忍者アート：下がり桜と散乱法葉 _Flower Ninja Art: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves) "_ Kurenai chanted as she releases hundreds of flower petals that rain down like shiurken but Nnoitra stands there unfazed "Damn it " Kurenai shouted.

" Those weak attacks won't work ! " Nnoitra replied as he comes at Kurenai but Kurenai manages to dodge them as the Arrancar smashes the ground creating 300 foot implosion wave .

"** Hananinjāto: Hatsubai Baikaihana** (花忍者アート：発売媒介の花 _Flower Ninja Art: Release Mediated Flowers) " _Kurenai chanted as she turns her flower petals into bombs which levels everything within a 600 foot radius but Ninnorta easily takes no damage from the attack from the blast .

" Hahahahaha! Give it up bitch, you women can't fight for shit ! " Nnoitra shouted as he goes to attack Kurenai but the pregnant Jōunin barely dodges and gets light cuts on her left arm, left check and right thigh from the force of the swing.

" Damn it , he's too strong. I need to find his weak point and take him out " Kurenai said to herself as she continues to dodge more attacks from Nnoitra.

" Try dodging this ! " Nnoitra shouted as he swings around his massive axe creating a shockwave that Kurenai barely evades.

" **Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance** " Kurenai chanted as she fires a massive wave of cyclone petals which pushes Nnoitra back a few feet however Nnoitra manages to tank it with no damage.

" Not bad but that attack is just a gentle breeze to me !" Nnoitra stated to Kurenai as he stands there.

" Then allow me to enhance the strike ! " Kurenai replied as she pours all her power into her blast which causes an explosion leveling everything within a 1,200 foot radius .

" Not a bad attack, you managed to give me a small cut ! " Nnoitra stated as the blast only gave him a small cut on his right palm.

" Damn, that wasn't enough, his Hierro is tough enough to withstand a full power Wind Release . I have no choice but to use my strongest jutsu " Kurenai said to herself as she charges up her jutsu.

" Ha, this is all a Jōunin can do ? What a joke " Nnoitra arrogantly laughed only to see vines grow on him.

"** Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku **(列豆結合錯覚_String Bean Binding Illusion _) " Kurenai chanted as she ensnares Nnoitra in her Illusions.

" You think this would be enough to stop me ? " Nnoitra arrogantly taunted.

" **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (魔幻・樹縛殺 _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_) " Kurenai chanted as she ensnares Nnoitra within a tree.

" You got me good but let's see you dodge this ! " Nnoitra shouted as he charges up a Cero.

" Shit ! " Kurenai shouted as the explosion level everything within a 1,000 foot radius . Kurenai barely managed to block the attacks.

" Is this all you got ? You're quite a disappointment for a Jōunin . Without your Genjutsu, you're barely any stronger than lowly Privaron Espada " Nnoitra arrogantly mocked the raven haired Jōunin .

" Shut up ! I haven't even begun to fight ! " Kurenai replied as she goes into full power as she does Tiger, Dog →, Snake →, Monkey →, Ox , → Tiger, Dog →, Hare →, Snake →, Ram, Dog, → Snake → Monkey →, Ox, → Tiger, Hare →, Snake →, Horse →, Ram →, Bird →, Tiger, → Hare → ,Snake →, Horse →, Ram →, Bird →, Tiger →, Hare → Snake →, Horse → ,Ram → ,Bird →, Dog, Rat, Tiger, → Boar →, Tiger →, Horse → and Ox handseals

" She's using so much handseals ? " Nnoitra said to himself shocked to see her Chakra raise up. Kurenai then uses the blood on her arms to write a blood circle on the ground and draw a Kanji with the symbol of blood (血)

" **Magen : Kurenai Hanano Chinomori** ( 魔幻・ 紅花の血の森_Demon Illusion:_ _Crimson Flower Forest ) " _Kurenai chanted as the blood circle glows with a red aura and releases a massive wave of red mist everywhere . After the release of the mist , a massive growth of trees appear everywhere within a 2,000 foot radius and the rain stops falling as the sky turns dark red and dark red tree leaves fall from the sky.

" What's going on ? " Nnoitra asked.

" This is **Magen : Kurenai Hanano Chinomori** ( 魔幻・ 紅花の血の森_Demon Illusion:_ _Crimson Flower Forest ) . _My own unique Genjutsu hence the name . This is the jutsu that helped me become a Jōunin , it turns my own blood infused within Chakra to a mist controlled by my wind to affect anyone with my Genjutsu. There's no escaping my Genjutsu now. This is my ultimate defense and my ultimate offense for this a S-rank Genjutsu" Kurenai explained to Nnoitra.

" Big deal ! " Nnoitra arrogantly stated.

" Let's see how much of a big deal it is ! " Kurenai replied as she then fades out.

" Where did she go ? " Nnoitra said to himself as he is then struck by Kurenai's Akaiha and staggers back. Despite having a tiny cut on his body, Nnoitra feels immense pain from the blow.

" You fought well against my Genjutsu so far however without a Sharingan, you're not anywhere close to negating this jutsu. " Kurenai said to Nnoitra as she goes to attack him. Nnoitra goes to strike her with his axe but the attack misses and he 's cut across the check but once again despite a slight cut, he feels immense pain.

" What ? How are your blows hurting me so badly ? " Nnoitra asked shocked to see himself in pain.

" You're under my control Nnoitra . You're attacks are now useless against me. Trying to attack me while under my ultimate Genjutsu is a futile endeavor given that it would simply bounce right back at you. With the wind currents forming the Genjutsu/Ninjutsu barrier, your own attacks are useless against me . Using your own force and Reiatsu, i can increase the pressure of the attack while you're in this dome , in other words you're being damaged by the energy you exert from your body " Kurenai explained to Nnoitra.

Meanwhile Shikamaru , Chōji and Ino watch the battle from a distance as they see Kurenai fight.

" I can't believe we're unable to do anything again ! " Ino stated.

" Damn it ! " Chōji replied.

" We can't afford to get upset , we need to stand by and make sure Kurenai is alright " Shikamaru said to the team.

" But we're too weak to do anything ! " Ino replied.

" We'll just get in the way ! " Chōji stated.

" We can't give up, we must protect Kurenai and her baby at all cost just like she's protecting us ! " Shikamaru replied as they leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Industrial District<strong>

Dordoni and Yamato clash attacks with each other . Yamato dodges an air current from Dordoni which hits a rock and shatters it with ease .

" Those air blast of his act like Chakra arms of a Tailed Beast, there dangerous. I can't let myself get hit by any of those attack " Yamato said to himself as he dodges another attack.

" You're good Niño but let's see you dodge this attack ! " Dordoni said to Yamato as he sends out both of his wind cyclone tendrils.

" **Mokuton: Mokujōheki** ( 木遁・木錠壁 _Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu_ ) " Yamato chanted as he creates dome wall protecting him against the blades with ease.

" Not bad Niño but let's see how strong your defense is against this , **Vulcana la Perforación **( _Spanish for Vulcan Drilling_ ) " Dordoni chanted as he does 51 fast kicks per second which has the cyclones peck at the wooden defenses with all of his strength as they start to crack .

" Damn what speed and strength " Yamato said to himself as he sees the wooden dome start to crack from the repeated assault until the multiple lunges of the cyclone tendrils break through the wooden dome .

" I got you now Niño ! **El Uno Picotear** ( _Spanish for The One Pecking ) " _Dordoni chanted as he uses one of its tornado creatures bit Yamato's torso with it's jaws.

" ARRGGH ! " Yamato shouted as he's cut in half by the jaws.

" That was disappointing Niño ! " Dordoni said to Yamato only to see he bisected a wood clone. Yamato

"** Mokuton: Daijurin**(木遁・大樹林の術_Wood Style: Branching Forest_) " Yamato chanted as he shoots 4 sharp, spear-like piercing wooden tendrils at Dordoni but the 7th Espada dodges the attacks.

" Not bad Niño but i can use the air currents to fly around me . You need faster attacks than that to catch me " Dordoni stated as he comes at Yamato again with even faster attacks with his two cyclone arms.

" **Water Style: Ripping Torrent **( 水遁・破奔流_Suiton: Hahonryū_) " Yamato chanted as he creates water that spirals in his hand which fires at a high-speed towards the cyclones and destroy the heads of the cyclone with the water blast.

" This is getting good Niño , you're really proving you rank as a Jōunin " Dordoni said to Yamato.

" You're a strange guy !" Yamato stated.

" Now let's get serious Niño! " Dordoni replied as he uses Sonido to appear behind Yamato and goes to kick the Shinobi.

" **Mokuton: Kinotate **( 木遁・木の盾 _Wood Style: Wooden Shield_ ) " Yamato chanted as he summoned a shield with both arms blocking the kick with a wooden riot shield similar to Chad's right armored arm. The kick pushes him back 3000 feet but the shield negates any damage Yamato at the cost of the shield breaking after the kick.

" This is more like it ! Now i can fight with all my power Niño ! **Ave Mellizos** ( _Spanish for Bird Twins_ ) " Dordoni chanted as he generates wild and powerful tornadoes which from 12 tornado bird creatures .

" This guy loves to fight like Gai, he's going to be tough to deal with " Yamato said to himself as he goes to fight Dordoni.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at North Konoha<strong>

Shizune and Yammy fight each other with Shizune easily dodging the slow Arrancar's punches . Shizune then slashes Yammy across the neck however he only gets a light cut from her Chakra Dissection Blade.

" Not deep enough ! I need to increase it a bit more " Shizune said to herself as she evades a slow punch from Yammy which levels everything within a 600 foot radius.

" You're fast but try dodging this ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a 10 foot Bala from his right hand that moves so fast it manages to push Shizune back a bit while she blocks it.

" That attack was fast for something so big ! " Shizune said to herself.

" Take this ! " Yammy shouted as he fires 20 Balas in punching motions which push back Shizune 600 feet while she's blocking. Yammy shoots a two-fisted Bala which heads towards her but Shizune smiles and heads towards Yammy.

" **Chakra Dissection Blade** " Shizune chanted as she dodges the Bala and slices off all the fingers on Yammy's right hand.

" ARRRGGH! My fingers ! " Yammy shouted as he holds on to them with his left arm.

" That's some tough skin you got there ,too bad Chakra Dissection blade could surgical cut through skin with ease. It can be used for both internal and external attacks . You're strong but that size is a major weakness of yours. All you done was increase the size of your body and it's nothing special , we have an entire clan who could do that much better than you can " Shizune explained to Yammy.

" What was that ? " Yammy asked Shizune.

" It's easy to flaunt your powers and increase your muscles but it's not going to get you anywhere if you simply can't even use high-speed movement " Shizune answered.

" I'm too slow huh, then try this ! " Yammy shouted as he goes to punch Shizune but Shizune uses Shunshin to move at 7,333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH).

" What's so good about having that much power when you can't even catch an enemy right on your shoulder ? That form of yours seriously limits the effectiveness of your fighting ability " Shizune said to Yammy as he sees her standing on his shoulder and them feels a cut on the shoulder.

" BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he hits Shizune with his tail knocking her down into the ground and creating a 600 foot radius " Ha, am i too slow now bitch ! You think this is my full speed you whore ? Try blocking all these punches " Yammy shouted as he throws 20 punches in 10 seconds at a downed Shizune which is enough to easily level a city block however Shizune gets back up with only minor wounds while blocking his punches.

" Is all the strength you got ? I survived far worse with that Captain with that caterpillar Bankai " Shizune said to Yammy as she easily heals up and then uses Shunshin and slashes Yammy across the chest leaving a mild gash with her Chakra Dissection Blade.

" BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he falls down to the ground .

" You know , for an Espada named Espada # 0, you're not that strong ! Hell you're weaker than half your friends here , still you're going to be a pain to deal with . Those punches of yours is at least 4 times as strong as Sakura's and i wasn't know for brute strength but with such a slow , bulky opponent like you and given i been trained by the Legendary Sannin known for her raw power, you can't hope to beat me with just brute force alone " Shizune said to Yammy and she glows both of her hands with Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

Inoichi is fighting off thousands of Calaveras single-handedly . Inoichi blocks a sword slash from one of them and effortlessly cuts one down with his Katana. Inoichi dodges a Bala up close and then cuts one in half with his Katana.

" **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力 _Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Inoichi chanted as he knocks back and kill 97 Calaveras with a single shockwave.

" Not bad but try stopping this attack, everyone use Balas " Inoichi commanded as he sees his men fire 404 Balas at Inoichi but Inoichi dodges all the Balas and leaps in the air and he puts his hands in a prayer position and his forehead becomes covered in veins .

" **Kokoro Yana** (心梁 _Mind Beam_) " Inoichi chanted as he shoots a nearly blast of chakra that hits and kills 119 Calaveras creating 500 foot radius with an invisible shockwave. Inoichi then lands on the ground only to see 20 Calaveras within the ground waiting for him.

" We got you now ! " the Calaveras shouted as they all go to stab Inoichi but Inoichi uses Shunshin dodges the attack.

" **Nōshōgeki** (脳衝撃 _Brainshock ) " _Inoichi chanted as he uses his mind to shock and electrocute 20 of the attackers.

" We can't move our bodies ! " the Calaveras shouted as Inoichi take out 20 shuriken and throws them at them killing them.

" You need more than that to beat me! " Inoichi said to them.

" Damn it ! Everyone, fire Ceros at that Shinobi " Rudbornn commanded as he has 101 Calaveras charge up a Cero .

" Yes sir ! " the Calaveras replied as they each fire a Cero at Inoichi.

" **Nentōde Henkō** ( 念頭で偏向 _Mind Deflection __Jutsu_ ) " Inoichi chanted as he deflects all the Cero's back at the attackers killing them.

" He's too powerful to fight ! " one of the Calaveras shouted .

" How could he take out hundreds of use so fast ? " one of the Calaveras asked only to see he's one of 524 Calaveras trapped within a bubble.

"** Maindo Shūshuku **(マインド収縮 _Mind constrict_) " Inoichi chanted as he goes into a prayer position and summons a nearly invisible Chakra bubble which compresses and crushes all the remaining Calaveras. Inoichi is notably exhausted killing off thousands of Calaveras at once.

" I must say, i wasn't expecting you Jōunin to be this power. You guys are around the level of an Espada . I 'm clearly outmatched in my current state therefore i'm going to show you my strongest ability ! **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors )_ " Rudbornn said to Inoichi as he creates 10 Calaveras but the Calavera have bullhorns and spike shoulder pads with Samurai armor on their body.

" What is this ? " Inoichi asked him.

" These are **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors )._ The soldiers you been fighting before were all on the level of a 3rd set or Vice Captain, each of the skull warriors here are half as powerful as a Captain. Each of their swords are made especially to pierce even released Espada Hierro. I created this in case any of the Espada above me one day try to go against orders , i wonder how would a human fare without the ability to harden their skin " Rudbornn explained to Inoichi as he has his men move at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) catching Inoichi off-guard.

" Damn, they move much faster than the last guys ! " Inoichi said to himself as his katana is easily cut like a knife through butter.

" **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors ) _have blades that channel Reiatsu into sonicwave which allows them to do both external and internal damage , there's nothing that cut block the cutting power of their swords " Rudbornn said to Inoichi as he has his men chase after Inoichi with their blades .

" Damn it, this is going to be tough to fight them . I used too much Chakra fighting hundreds of those soldiers , i need to avoid their attacks at all cost " Inoichi said to himself as he evades the attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Chōza comes at Gantenbainne as he goes for hammerfist but the Arrancar dodges the punch. Gantenbainne dodges another punch from the Amichiki clan Leader . Gantenbainne is in release form while Chōza is using Partial Size Ninjutsu.

" You're too slow ! " Gantenbainne said to him as he goes to punch Chōza but the overweight catches the attack with his left hand and punches the Arrancar with his right hand sending him flying 300 feet .

" Not bad Shinigami but you need to get stronger than that to win " Chōza replied as he enlarges both his arms 120 feet high and then jumps in the air and smashes the ground leveling everything within a 600 foot radius. Gantenbainne goes behind him and goes to punch him.

" **Puños de Dragon** ( _Spanish for Dragon Fist_ ) " Gantenbainne shouted as he punches Chōza in the back creating a 100 foot radius explosion.

" Damn what a punch ! " Chōza said to Gantenbainne .

" That was **Puños de Dragon** ( _Spanish for Dragon Fist_ ), it combines the power of a Cero with the speed of a Bala with my punches to create a fast and powerful shockwave, giving my punches a much greater range and potency to them " Gantenbainne explained to Chōza.

" I see, i guess it's time i get serious " Chōza replied as he gets back up and uses a giant palm thrust to try to crush Sajin but Sajin dodges the downward thrusting punch . Chōza then pulls out a Bo and uses a series of 10 lunging strikes up close to Gantenbainne but the Arrancar blocks with his arms and counters with a hammerfist but Chōza catches the right arm with his left hand .

" Try dodging this ! " Gantenbainne stated as he fires a Cero from his left at close range.

" **Kyodaina Kōgeki** (巨大な攻撃 _Giant strike_ ) " Chōza chanted as he strikes down Gantenbainne with a one-handed strike that levels everything within a 600 foot radius however Gantenbainne was able to avoid the strike using Sonido and appears behind Chōza.

" Behind you ! " Gantenbainne said to Gai as he sees Chōza turns around to strike him.

" Take this ! " Chōza shouted as he goes to smack him with his right arm but the Arrancar appears in front of Chōza

" Uno ! " Gantennibainne chanted as he makes Gai cough up blood " Dos " Gantenbainne chanted as he hits him with a left uppercut and then does 97 more punches within 10 seconds "**Ciento **(_Spanish for One Hundred _) " Gantennbianne chanted as he does a downward punch and smashes Chōza into the ground causing a 600 foot radius .

The smoke clears up to reveal that Gantenbainne hit a clone of Chōza and the real Chōza comes at Gantenbainne.

" **Human Boulder **(肉弾戦車 _Sensha_) " Chōza chanted as he goes to attack the Arrancar from behind moving at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH).

" That won't work ! " Gantennbaine replied as he uses all his strength to stop the spinning of Chōza's body and throws him up 800 feet high but the fat Jounin recovers and goes for a counterattack.

"** Bubun Baika:** **Hamāo Hasai**( 部分倍化の術ハマーを破砕 _Partial Expansion Jutsu_ :_ Crushing Hammer ) "_ Chōza chanted as he goes to hit Gantenbainne with a 80 foot large hammer fist but the Arrancar dodges the fatal blow.

" Damn, this guy is strong ! " Gantenbainne said to himself only to see Chōza expand his arm out .

" **Chō Kakudai Kiru**( 超拡大切る _Super Expansion Chop ) "_Chōza chanted as he extends out 80 feet long and goes to do a horizontal chop.

"** Negación Escudo** ( _Spanish for Neagtion __Shield_ ) " Gantenbainne chanted as he summons a shield to block the attack but the attack shatters the barrier. Chōza retracts his arm back and then goes into a ball again.

" **Spiky Human Boulder** " Chōza chanted as he uses a spiky version of human boulder to come at the former Espada.

"** Dios ,Ruego Nos Perdone **(_Spanish for God Forgive Us Pray_) " Gantenbainne countered as he fires a giant yellow flash of energy at Chōza charging at him which creates a massive 600 foot radius explosion.

Chōza emerges out of the explosion with only minor injuries from the blast now 300 feet tall and now holding his massive staff.

" You're strong but let's see how well you do against this form " Chōza said to Gantenbainne as he swings his staff and hits the ground creating a 1,000 foot radius shockwave .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha River outskirts<strong>

Cirucci holds her own with Shikaku.

"** Kageken** ( 影拳_Shadow Fist_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he goes hits Cirucci right in the face but Cirucci uses her wings to block the blow.

" Too slow ! " Cirucci shouted as she sends out 3 more steel wing feathers towards Shiaku and cut him into 3 pieces however the black-haired Jōunin used a substitution log to escape the attack and come at Cirucci from behind.

" **Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_) " Shikaku chanted as he sends 120 tendrils towards Cirucci but Cirucci manages to use Sonido and come at the Jōunin with her right hand going to slash him.

" Take this ! " Cirucci shouted as she goes to slash Shikaku but he blocks with both hands on his Tantō.

" Damn, those claws are sharp ! " Shikaku said to himself.

" Let's see you block this ! " Cirucci shouted as she does 12 swipes of her claws at Shikaku but the Jōunin manages to block each hit. Cirucci then swings her tail to knock out the Tanto out of his hand.

" What the hell ? " Shikaku shouted as Cirucci gets her distance and goes to attack Shikaku.

" Take this ! " Cirucci shouted as she sends all 10 feather blades towards Shikaku.

" **Ōkageken** ( 多影拳 _Multi Shadow Fist_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he creates 10 shadow fist that catch all the blades and he struggles to hold him back.

" You think you can hold back my attack ? " Cirucci asked him as she starts to sheer through the shadows.

" I need to hit her before she cuts my shadows " Shikaku said to himself as he then forms a shadow blade from the shadows which is being held up by a single tendril.

" I got you now !" Cirucci shouted as she shreds through the shadow arms and all the blades hit the Jōunin but it's another clone. The real Shikaku jumps in the air and goes to attack Cirucci off-guard.

" **Kage Nohao Kōgeki** (影の刃を攻撃 _Shadow Blade Strike_) " Shikaku chanted as he goes to hit Cirucci's head but the Arrancar tits her head and evades the strike which grazed her left check.

" That was a close one ! " Cirucci said to herself as she looks at the ground to see a giant shadow circle.

" **Kagenoana** (影の坑_Shadow Pit_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he traps Cirucci within a 100 foot diameter shadow circle.

" What the hell ? " Cirucci asked as she struggles to move.

" You feel for my trap , now i got you where you want too " Shikaku answered as he binds down Cirucci and goes to attack her.

" Damn it ! " Cirucci shouted.

" Take this ! **Jūshadōken** ( 十シャドウ拳 _Hundred Shadow Fist_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he creates 100 shadow fist and they all repeatedly punch Cirucci which creates a smoke wave as he throws 800 punches with the Jōunin throwing 36 punches per second however after 22 seconds all the shadows are sucked into the wings and return to Cirucci.

"** Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) " Cirucci said to Shikaku as all her wounds she had from Kakashi have fully healed up.

" **Absorción ala Cortador ? **" Shikaku asked .

" **Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) uses my feathers and reverses the rotation process of the feather so instead of dispersing and deflecting energy attacks from me, it absorbs them to increase my power or to heal my wounds. These things make up for all the energy i waste in my release form , sorry to rain on your parade but this is where it ends " Criucci explained to Shikaku.

" This is bad ! " Shikaku said to himself as he's now stuck dealing with an energy stealer.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Hyūga clan estate<strong>

Luppi holds his own with Neji . Luppi and Neji fight each other clashing attacks moving at high-speed. Neji does a chop towards Luppi but the Privaron Espada blocks the attack with his tentacle and throws him down . Neji goes for another palm strike to Luppi's face but Luppi moves his neck to dodge the attack. Neji then dodges a barrage of high-speed lunges and strikes from Luppi's tentacles . Luppi wraps one of his tentacles around Neji's hand and goes for a strike but Neji uses Gentle fist to hit Luppi's tentacle with his attack and gets out of the hold and gets close to Luppi.

" **Gentle Fist Art:Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms** (八卦百二十八掌, _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_) " Neji chanted as he uses 128 strikes to hit Luppi but Luppi doesn't flinch from the hits.

" Hahahahahah ! Did you think those weak strikes could dent my Hierro ? Those feel like mosquito bites " Luppi arrogantly taunted.

" Damn , looks like that's all i got ! " Neji replied with a smirk on his face.

" You call yourself a Jōunin ? Time to end this ! **Lanza Tentáculo** ( _Spanish for Lance Tentacle_ ) " Luppi chanted as he lunges one of his tentacles at Neji at very fast speeds.

" **Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Neji countered as he fires a compressed air wave at the tentacle with his left palm overpowering it and sends the Arrancar flying 300 feet away.

" Not bad but that attack didn't even hurt me ! " Luppi arrogantly taunted as he stands back up unfazed.

" Time to get serious ! " Neji shouted as he dashes to strike Luppi but the Arrancar counters his strike.

"** La Hélice** ( _Spanish for The Propeller_ ) " Luppi chanted as he a technique that allows Luppi to spin his tentacles around like a propeller, attacking with fast whip-like attacks.

" **Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji countered as he spins around negating Luppi's spin attack. Luppi then goes to strike Neji with a series of tentacle strikes.

"** Jaula Tentáculo** ( _Spanish for Cage Tentacle_ ) " Luppi chanted as he sends his tentacles to attack Neji all at once from multiple angles, crushing him with brute force however it was revealed to be a substitution log.

"** Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** (柔拳法・八卦六十四掌, _Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_) " Neji chanted as he hits him directly " **Two Palms** " Neji chanted as he uses two consecutive strikes to make two " **Four Palms **"Neji chanted as he uses another two consecutive strikes to make four " **Eight Palms** " Neji chanted as he lands four consecutive strikes to make eight " **Sixteen Palms** " eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen " **Thirty Two Palms** " Neji chanted as he uses sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty-two " **Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms** " Neji chanted as he does another thirty-two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty-four strikes but Luppi barely flinched from the attack.

" Ha, is that the best you can do ? You can hit me with hundreds of those weak attacks, it makes no difference if they only leave little holes in my body. These wounds barely penetrate the skin " Luppi arrogantly asked.

" You're skin is much tougher than i thought but let's see you dodge this **Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** (柔拳法・八卦六十四掌, _Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_) " Neji chanted as he comes right at Luppi again but the Arrancar stand there getting hit multiple times.

" This tickles ! " Luppi stated as he stands there unfazed.

" Try this , **Gentle Fist Art:Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms **(八卦百二十八掌, _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_) " Neji chanted as he uses 128 strikes but the Arrancar stands there and prepares his counterassult.

"** Hierro Virgen** (_ Spanish for Iron Maiden_) " Luppi chanted as the tentacles grow sharp spikes at the ends and they all hit Neji at once.

" AHH ! " Neji shouted as he falls to the ground .

" Hahahaha ! This is why a human can never be equal to an Arrancar. You humans have such limited durability, there's no way you can even can stand up to Menos Grande with those weak strikes let alone an Arrancar ! Allow me to show you the true power of an Espada **Diez del Brazo Cero** ( _Spanish for Ten Arm Cero_ ) " Luppi arrogantly laughed as he charges up violet rays of energy from each of his tentacles and then forms a purple razor like torrent of energy around both his real arms.

" What's that ? " Neji asked.

" This is my own attack **Diez del Brazo Cero** ( _Spanish for Ten Arm Cero_ ). It combines 8 full charged Cero's from my tentacles while i charge up a Grand Rey Cero . The power of these Cero's combined are **160,000 RYK**, there's no way you can counter this power " Luppi arrogantly explained to Neji fires a Cero from each of his tentacles while charging up a Gran Rey Cero from his hands and fires them for immense destructive power leveling everything within 2,000 foot radius.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Neji took no damage from the full power blast and is surrounded by an immense blue chakra aura.

" Was that the best you can do even with a fully charged blast ? " Neji asked Luppi.

" IMPOSSIBLE ! How are you still standing ? " Luppi asked.

" Simple, i was holding back the entire fight !" Neji answered.

" You're bluffing ! " Luppi stated.

" Looks carefully at my body. You hit me directly with your spike tentacles and your energy blasts and yet i don't have even a single injury. The reason you failed to injure me is that i used**Jūkenpō Ichigekishin**(柔拳法一撃身_Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body_) to harden my body to easily negate your attacks. I copied your ability to harden your muscles and flesh with Chakra to deflect your attacks " Neji explained to Luppi.

" You think you're a hot-shot huh ? Try stopping this , **Hierro Virgen Trituración Tentáculo**(_ Spanish for Iron Maiden Crushing Tentacle) " _Luppi shouted as he has his tentacles all grow spikes and the spikes extend up to 10 feet long and they all come at Neji.

" **Jūkenpō Ichigekishin**(柔拳法一撃身_Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body_) " Neji chanted as he uses Chakra around his body to harden his flesh to the point the tentacle spikes easily shatter on his body and his tentacles start to bleed out

" Impossible, how can a human have Hierro ? " Luppi shouted as he sees Neji unhurt.

" While i can't maintain it as long as you guys can nor can i move from here , i can expel chakra from every chakra point on my body either to block an attack or to blast it away and damage foes up close. I toyed with you and purposely held back to test the full extent of your Resurrección. I wanted to learn all the strengths and weaknesses of your abilities and i must say, you're quite the let down. Your Chakra is probably the weakest here of your friends " Neji explained to Luppi.

" You bastard ! How dare you mock me, those blows didn't feel anything more than mosquito bites. I'll show you who's weak . You need to attack me up close and you can only use that fake ass imitation of Hierro standing still. I can regrow back my tentacles in case they been cut you arrogant feeble human , how can you land a hit on me when you can't come close to me ? " Luppi arrogantly explained to Neji.

" I don't need to do any further damage to you... You're already dead " Neji replied folding his hands .

" You're pissing me off with your arrogance **Diez del Brazo Cero** ( _Spanish for Ten Arm Cero_ ) " Luppi shouted as he charges up another attack.

" Like i said before ... You're already dead " Neji replied as Luppi's body is stopped in it's tracks and his Hierro starts to break creating light blue streak on his skin which then shatter like glass.

" What the hell ? " Luppi shouted .

" Allow me to explain, **Gentle Fist** (柔拳, _Jūken_) is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist " Neji explained to Luppi and blood squirts out of every chakra point on his body.

" How is this possible ? How can it penetrate my Hierro ? " Luppi asked.

" It's simple, any Chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. It's done by leaking Chakra from the Chakra openings in one's hands and moulding it into a needle-like shape to slice through the chakra. No matter how hard one trains their muscles and no matter how high their defense is, there's no way your Iron Skin could block severe internal damage " Neji explained to Luppi.

" Damn it ! " Luppi shouted.

" Now Arrancar, now that i know all of your weaknesses, i could now dispose of you . Goodbye **Keirakukei Shōmetsu** (経絡系,消滅 _Chakra Network Annihilation_ ) " Neji chanted as shoots a green forcewave which hits Luppi's body.

" What the hell was that ? " Luppi asked.

" This technique turns your entire bodies Chakra into a living bomb. It's rare a Hyūga could ever use this but once they hit every Chakra point within the human body , one could send a surge of their own Chakra into that body and set off a chain reaction. You'll die in 5 seconds " Neji explained to Luppi.

" You bastard, how can you do this to me ? " Luppi asked him as his body shoots out more blood and veins pop out every part of his body.

" This is for underestimating your foes. It was a huge mistake to leave yourself open so many times to any of your opponents let alone a Gentle Fist user . Allow me to show you why the Gentle Fist is the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure " Neji explained to Luppi as he stands there.

" ARRGGGHGHRAH ! " Luppi shouted as he screams his final cry before dying.

First his guts spill out, his eyeballs explode, the top of his head explodes with his brains scattering everywhere into fragments of brain matter, the body then explodes into pieces scattering blood everywhere and all his Reiatsu is released creating a 2,000 foot radius explosion with Neji blocking with his Chakra. The smoke clears up to reveal all of Luppi's remains are covered with purple flaming Reiatsu and it all vaporizes within 20 seconds.

" Foolish Arrancar, that was for trying to rape Tenten !" Neji said to himself as he walks away from battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha River outskirts<strong>

Cirucci senses Luppi dying from battle.

" That moron let himself get killed and all that talk that he'll prove he's stronger than me . That kid got cocky and died, what a moron " Cirucci said to herself as she dodges an attack from Shikaku.

" Don't drop your guard Arrancar, we've just gotten started " Shikaku said to Cirucci.

" Don't worry, i'm getting warmed up as well ! " Cirucci replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Chōza and Gantenbainne senses the death of Luppi.

" It looks like one of your comrades died in battle " Chōza said to Gantenbainne.

" Yeah so, he was an idiot underestimating his foes ! " Gantenbainne replied.

" It seems like you don't care for your comrade ! " Chōza stated.

" He was a jerk and got arrogant in battle . It's humiliating that he let himself get killed that way " Gantenbainne explained to Chōza .

" Whatever, you will soon join him ! " Chōza replied as he goes to attack Gantenbainne.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Industrial District<strong>

Dordoni senses Luppi's death from a distance.

" Looks like Luppi Niño was too reckless with his foe " Dordoni said to himself as he goes to fight Yamato.

" Neji won his fight with his foe , it's time i get serious too " Yamato said to himself as he senses the battle from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

Rudbornn senses Luppi dead from his fight with Neji.

" It seems that the Shinobi are more than capable fighters , i must get more serious to avoid becoming like Luppi " Rudbornn said to himself as he gets serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Sarutobi clan manor<strong>

Nnoitra senses Luppi dying in battle.

" That guy, he really was the weakest of the group . Even worthless Yammy could take him " Nnoitra said to himself as he dodges an attack from Kurenai.

" Keep your eyes on me ! " Kurenai shouted.

" Bitch ! " Nnoitra replied as he goes to attack Kurenai .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha crater<strong>

Grimmjow senses Luppi's spiritual energy from a distance.

" What a moron, and to think Aizen would of ever replace that weakling of an Arrancar over me . Getting himself so easily killed by such a low-level human , how pathetic . I could of token on that guy without having to release my Zanpakutō " Grimmjow said to himself as he sees Naruto coming right at him with another attack .

" **Rasengan** ! " Naruto shouted as he charges right at him but Grimmjow blocks it barehanded.

" Ha, there's no way that weak attack could hurt me ! " Grimmjow replied as he effortlessly tosses Naruto into a pile of rocks.

Meanwhile Konohamaru watches using binoculars and Hinata watches using her Byakugan.

" Naruto is losing badly ! " Konohamaru said to Hinata.

" Come on Naruto , you can do this ! " Hinata replied as she prays Naruto can pull this off.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Las Noches<strong>

Harribel and Ulquorria arrive at Szayel's lab where the Arrancar is on the computer.

" I found the locations of Sasuke Uchiha and Kira Yotsuki " Szayel said to the two of them.

" Fine tell us the locations ! " Harribel demanded.

" The location of Sasuke Uchiha is located within a forested mountain region 20 miles south of the North Ocean within the Land of Rice Paddles 450 miles north of Konoha " Szayel answered.

" What about the 8 tails ? " Harribel asked the scientist .

" The 8 tails is within a forest within the Land of Iron 200 miles south of the Kage Summit Lord Aizen is in. That's 1,600 miles southeast of Konoha " Szayel answered.

" Is there anyone with the two ? " Ulquorria asked Szayel.

" Sasuke Uchiha is alone however Killer Bee has one assistant whose high tier Fracción level to low tier Espada level " Szayel answered.

" I see, i guess my Fracciónes could use a good workout ! " Harribel stated.

" I'll be going to get Sasuke myself ! " Ulquorria said to everyone there as he walks away to find Sasuke.

" Looks like Luppi disappeared from the map. His RYK reads at 0 , he's been killed off " Szayel stated.

" I have no remorse for that pervert. He tried to rape Mila Rose once , he was a deviant who got too arrogant and his arrogance finally cost him " Harribel explained to the group.

" Luppi is barely any significance in our group. Luppi is weaker than Yammy and probably the weakest fighter of the group " Ulquorria stated.

" I agree , even Rudbornn Chelute, a non Espada could beat him. His power level was only **20,000 RYK to 40,000 RYK** at most . Rudbornn is **15,000 RYK** released form with **30,000 RYK **with his special Arrancar killing technique which could kill up to the 5th Espada ,even in release forms. Yammy is at least **50,000 RYK** released , Gantenbainne ranges from **30,000 RYK** to **60,000 RYK **released. Cirucci is around** 30,000 RYK **but with her ability to steal Reishi and cut through Hierro with ease , she's much stronger than Luppi, Dordoni is **50,000 RYK** released , Grimmjow is **250,000 RYK **released, Nnoitra is **60,000 RYK** base form and Skullak is **250,000 RYK** base form. Luppi was barely Espada level " Szayel explained to his group.

" No big loss, now if they were able to kill off Espada's 6th and 5th or even kill Skullak, we would be in trouble " Ulquorria replied.

Meanwhile Itachi is resting within his bed when Kisame comes by to talk with him.

" What's you, you're not coming to capture the 8 tails ? " Kisame asked Itachi.

" I'm too exhausted . I used up too much Chakra with my battle with Kisuke " Itachi answered.

" Your Chakra seems lower than normal. I haven't seen you get this badly drained since you used up Susanoo " Kisame stated.

" My illness has gotten worse , i had trouble getting Orihime by with just a small percentage of Chakra . I even had trouble against two Captains " Itachi replied.

" That's not like you , you're the same man who took down the entire Clan , a man who killed 5 Jōunins with ease without even using your Sharingan. That sickness of yours really has handicapped your ability to fight long battles " Kisame stated .

" Go on without me Kisame , i need to rest up ! " Itachi replied as he goes back to bed and falls asleep.

Meanwhile Harribel's Fracción are hanging out with each other .

" I wonder when master Harribel will return ? " Mila asked the girls .

" She's been busy with Starrk for quite a while ! " Apache replied.

" Starrk must of fallen back to sleep again and she's spending all her time trying to wake her up again " Sun Sun stated.

" That sounds like Starrk in a nutshell " Mila replied when all of a sudden a young Arrancar man with short smooth blond hair and crimson red eyes with the Tattoo 57 on his chest . His Hollow Maks around is around his eyes in a shape of visors.

" I got you girls some lunch to eat ! " the young man said to them.

" Thanks Sheeal , it's good you gave us the food " Apache said to the young man feeling on his chin with flirting eyes only to be pushed out of the way by Mila.

" You're looking good today Sheeal , care to share lunches together with me ? " Mila asked the young man.

" Ah, no thanks, i got stuff to do ! " Sheeal answered with a blush shyly looking away from Mila.

" Hands off him, i saw him first ! " Apache shouted as she pushes Mila out of the way.

" As if, you already have a boyfriend ! " Mila shouted.

" Hey, i wouldn't mind a second one ! " Apache replied joking around.

" Well it makes you would, you slut ! " Mila shouted.

" What was that ? I was just joking ! " Apache yelled back.

" You heard me , you're a dirty little flatchested slut " Mila answered.

" You're so dead ! " Apache replied as the two get into a catfight while Sun Sun goes to grab Sheeal.

" So Sheeal, how about we go in private and have fun with each other ? " Sun Sun asked as she seductively licks her lips causing the Arrancar to blush.

" Ahh... mmmm...Huhhh ! " Sheeal answered while shly looking away trying to speak.

" HEY SUN SUN ! HANDS OFF HIM ! " Mila and Apache shouted.

" That's enough you three , Sheeal is the shy type , you should know better than to hit on him " Harribel said to the girls as she appears behind him.

" Master Harribel ! " all the girls stated.

" We're heading out in a few minutes, get ready " Harribel said to the trio.

" Very well then ! " all of them replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kage Summit<strong>

Aizen, Gin and Tōusen continue to look for an escape route from the summit when all of the sudden they come across Baki and his gang.

" There you guys are ! " Baki said to Aizen.

" We remember you guys , you're that creep who attacked us " Kankurō said to Gin.

" It's time we get some payback on you guys ! " Temari shouted.

" This is going to be a problem ! " Gin stated.

" Indeed ! " Tōusen replied.

" Don't worry guys, i'll get us out of this " Aizen said to the team as he goes to release his Shikai.

Darui rushes towards the area and goes to attack Aizen and the group.

" Everyone attack with full power but compress the blast so we don't level the summit " Dauri shouted.

" Right ! " Temari replied.

" **Ranton: Reizā Sākasu** ( 嵐遁・励挫鎖苛素 _Gale Style: Laser Circus_ ) " Darui chanted as he creates several beams and shoots them at Aizen, Gin and Tōusen.

" **Secret Black Move:Hellfire Laser Beam**(秘密黒移動：ヘルレーザービーム_Himitsu kuroidō: Herurēzābīmu_)" Kankurō shouts as he charges up a powerful laser beam from Sanshōuo's mouth.

" **Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai** (口寄せ・斬り斬り舞 _Summoning: Blade Dance_) " Temari shouted as she wipes the blood from her finger on her Giant Folding Fan as the fan whips up a tempest and summons an one-eyed sickle-holding white wezael to shoot a compressed tornado towards Aizen.

"** Saishūdankai** **Kazenoken **(最終段階風の剣 _Final Stage Wind Sword ) " _Baki chanted as he generates another wind sword in his is now dual wielding two Katanas made of wind energy. He charges at team Aizen with both swords to do his strongest attack " **Kurosu** **Uindokattā **_(クロス_ウインドカッタ_ー __Cross Wind Cutter) " _Baki shouted as he fires two powerful slashes that creates two slashing waves in the form of an X.

All the attacks hit their mark and cause a large explosion within the area . Given the blasts were compressed and controlled, it did no real damage to the hallway and building inspite each of these jutsus could level several city blocks on their own and Temari's attack being a small town buster. The smoke clears up to reveal that Aizen used Danku to block all of the attacks.

" Not a bad attack. It's amazing you guys could compress that much destructive power and still have enough to nearly kill me however it wasn't enough to kill me " Aizen said to the group.

" We would of been goners had not for Aizen and his nearly indestructible Danku " Gin stated.

" Indeed, we owe Aizen our lives! " Tōusen replied.

" Time to make my escape ! " Aizen stated as he goes to release his Shikai.

" Don't give him the chance to release his sword " Baki shouted as he goes to attack.

" Too late, **Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu** **Yaburiame**(鏡花水月破り雨 _Mirror Flower, Water Moon ,Shattering Rain_)" Aizen shouted as he shatters his Shikai into hundreds of mirror like blade shards which reflect light everywhere.

" What the hell is that ? " Baki asked as he sees hundreds of Aizens

" He shattered his sword ! " Temari stated as she stares at Aizen.

" What did he do that for ? " Kankurō asked.

" Guys look out ! " Darui shouted as he tries to warn them but before they can react, each of them are easily cut down by the fragments and fall to the ground. The force of the fragments alone rip apart concrete with ease to the point he causes the whole room to collapse onto them with ease allowing Aizen, Gin and Tōusen enough to escape while taking out the Jōunins.

" Looks like we made a clean gateway for now " Gin said to Aizen.

" We're far from out of the woods , besides we have matters to attend to with a certain someone " Aizen stated.

" But Lord Aizen, you're still hurt and fatigued from your battles with the Raikage and the Hōgyoku has been sabotaged " Tōusen stated.

" Don't worry, i have no intentions of getting into anymore fights at the moment . Our target would most likely not sit here any longer " Aizen replied as they run away from the battlefield.

" How's the Hōgyoku doing ? " Gin asked.

" It's going to take a while before it get's back to normal. Until then, we must avoid battle " Aizen answered as he runs with his teammates.

Meanwhile C sews back A's left arm which was cut off by Hōgyoku infused Aizen.

" How is the arm Lord Raikage ? " C asked A.

" It's still a bit stiff. It's a good thing i have you here, you're one of the best healers from our village and our best Genjutsu masters " A answered.

" Those Shinigami are incredible, they were able to effortlessly counter my Genjutsu and even chop your arm off in Lightning Release from " C stated.

" We don't get to use to seeing them anymore , once my arm fixes itself, i'm going to go all out and crush them " A replied as they both sense Aizen take out a ton of enemies and a massive rumble .

" Shit, Team Sunagakure and Darui were just taken out by the enemies we were just fighting a while ago " C stated.

" That fast, to think 4 Jōunins would lose that fast inspite of that Shinigami being weakened with his battle with me . Notify the other Kages to keep their bodyguards away from the Shinigami. It's going to be tough enough to heal Darui and 3 other people, for now it would just be the 5 Kages taking this bastard on " A explained to C.

" Right ! " C replied as he leaves the area.

The Kages within the conference room then recover from the shock wave when they see Danzō escaping.

" Damn it, he's escaping !" Mei shouted.

" Lord Mizukage and Chōiro, stay here and take care of the Shinigami , i'll track them down ! " Ao said to Mei.

" All right but don't pursue him too far ! " Mei stated.

" Yes Lord Mizukage, you're more than capable of handling the Shinigami " Ao replied as he pursues after Danzō.

" My back and these old bones are giving me problems, you people deal with them as you please. I doubt they would be even be at 50% of their strength after dealing with that brute A " Onoki said to the group.

" What's wrong, getting too old Tsuchikage ? " Mifune asked him in a slightly joking tone.

" You're the one to talk Mifune, you're wrinkle lines have seen better days " Onoki answered.

" I'll hunt him down, that leader of theirs looks like he'll be some fun ! " Mei stated as she pursues Aizen.

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong> **at the south end of the Karakura Crater**

Shinji, Ryūken , Love ,Rose and Kensei continue to fight off Hollow Ichigo. They're all in Bankai forms with Ryūken being within his Quincy Lezt Still form. They're holding back their powers to avoid killing Ichigo while in his second Hollow Form. Shinji, Ryūken, Love ,Kensei and Rose are standing upside down with the ground within a 1 mile radius up at the sky and Hollow Ichigo is standing on the air which is now the ground thanks to Shinji's Bankai

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain )" _Ryūken chanted as he rains down thousands of arrows but Hollow Ichigo easily cuts all the arrows with ease with a series of high-speed slashes.

"ARRRGHHAWAHRAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it shoots 3 Balas towards Ryūken but thanks to Shinji's Bankai screwing up his sense, he misses every shot with each blast creates a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion.

" What power, just his Balas created that much destruction " Love stated.

" If that's what his Balas are capable of doing, then it's no surprise that a full power Cero blew up a city " Shinji replied.

" We need to avoid having him charge up a Cero at all cost or we're done for " Rose said to the group.

" Where's Tessai ? " Ryūken asked them.

" We don't know , doesn't matter, we need to hold him off long enough " Kensei answered as the see the Hollow charge towards them

" RWARAGRH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he goes to slash Ryūken.

" He's managed to suppress the effects " Shinji stated as he sees the Quincy about to be cut down.

" **Kūkinakkuru **(空気ナックル_Air Knuckles_) " Kensei chanted as he uses wind around his fist to enhance the strength of his attacks as he slashes the hollow twice across the chest easily bypassing his Hierro-like skin and pushing the Hollow back.

" AGGGHHHRAHWAH ! " Hollow Ichigo screamed in pain . Hollow Ichigo goes to attack Kensei with it's Bankai but the Vizard uses his enhanced wind knuckle blades to catch it's sword with it's barehand and rips of Hollow Ichigo's right arm.

" You can't hope to match me in power ! " Kensei stated as he drops the arm on the ground however the Hollow regrows his arm almost instantaneous and grabs it's sword.

" AAHAHAGHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he swings his sword releasing a Black Getsuga Tenshō which knocks Kensei to the end of the barrier.

" Damn it, it regrew it's arm so fast ! " Kensei said to himself as he struggles to stand up but Hollow Ichigo then uses Sonído to move at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH ) and goes to decapitate Kensei.

" **Sakanade Kūkanhenka** (逆撫,空間変化 _Counter Stroke Spatial Shift) " _Shinji chanted as he tilts everything within the barrier which shifts the ground left ward and the sky rightward. Hollow Ichigo is knocked into the clouds which act as the wall. Kensei manages to stand vertically on the wall.

" What power, is that the true ability of your Bankai ? " Ryūken asked Shinji.

" Nope, that was just a small example " Shinji answered as he sees the hollow get back up

" AARRRGHWHHAGH! " Hollow Ichigo roared sounding more like a lion . Hollow Ichigo then swings his Bankai causally creating a massive 30 foot uplifting of the ground within a 1 mile radius of Hollow Ichigo causing the barrier to shake

" **Sakanade Jikuhitei **(逆撫, 軸否定 _Counter Stroke Axis Negation ) " _Shinji chanted as he uses his Bankai to stun Hollow Ichigo freezing him in place.

" Great, time to capture him **Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Rokuban- Izayoi Bara Kurasuta**(金沙羅奏曲第六, 十六夜薔薇クラスタ_Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Six- Moon Rose Cluster ) " _Rose chanted as he types on the keyboard using his right hand and produces a string guitar sound which shoots a volley of 77 sonic blasts from the whips.

" **Kakyū Barē Gekidō** (火球のバレーの激怒 _Fireball Volley Fury_ ) " Love chanted as he uses the tip of his clubs to fire out a multitude of 87 fireballs toward his opponent

" **Streuschuss** ( _Greman for Scatter Shot_ ) " Ryūken chanted as he fires a shotgun-like pattern of arrows which create a massive shockwave knocking down Hollow Ichigo.

" Did we finally knock it out ? " Love asked.

" I don't know !" Kensei answered.

" That think is powerful, no doubt about it " Rose stated.

" Indeed ! " Shinji replied.

" Shit, our attacks barely flinched him " Ryūken shouted as he sees Hollow Ichigo heal from all the wounds caused by the blasts hitting him.

" RAWARAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he uses a powerful sword swing to create a powerful gust leveling everything within the barrier and overwhelm the Vizards and Ryūken.

" What's it going to take to stop this thing ? " Love asked .

" GGYYAAHHAHHAHAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it lifts up a massive 500 foot diameter chunk of ground and hurls it at the Vizards.

" **Kogane Haneame** _(_黄金羽根雨_Golden Feather Rain_) " Rose chanted as he flaps his wings releasing a barrage of deadly sharp golden feather blades that shatter the rock to bits only to see Hollow Ichigo appear in front of him.

" GRRYAAAHWAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he fires a Cero towards Rose at point-blank range.

" Shit ! " Rose shouted.

" **Sakanade Wāmu** (逆撫,ワーム _Counter Stroke Wormhole ) " _Shinji chanted as he spins his spear around creating a wormhole to suck in the Cero near Rose and make it disappear allowing Rose to escape with Shunpo.

" Thanks for the save Shinji ! " Rose said to Shinji.

" RRAWRGHRRHR ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires 298 Balas like a machine gun firing at 1,200 shots per minute.

" **Klavier** (_German for Piano_) " Ryūken chanted as he fires a multitude of 1,201 arrows per second one-handed and at rapid speed with all of them hitting the Balas and ripping them apart.

" Now guys ! " Shinji shouted .

" **Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Nanaban- Maitokyoku **(金沙羅奏曲第七, マイトの曲_Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Seven-Song of Might )_ " Rose chanted as he creates the sound of a cracking whip after swinging his 100 whips with full force then swings it creating a cracking sound which launches a sonic blast at the direction of the whip at high speeds similar to a Getsuga Tenshō barrage which hits Hollow Ichigo.

" **Hikiretsu** (火亀裂 _Fire Fissure_ ) " Love chanted as he slams his Bankai clubs into the ground to create large fissures of flames that travel to the enemies at fast speeds hitting Hollow Ichigo.

" MMUUAHHGAHA ! " Hollow Ichigo roared back as he shields himself with a wave of Reiatsu negating all the blasts hitting him and starts to charge up a large Cero.

" He shrugged off our blasts ! " Shinji shouted.

" RAWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he fires a Cero that is now 3 feet in diameter coming towards them.

" It's moving too fast to dodge !" Ryūken shouted.

" What power ! " Love shouted.

" We're done for ! " Kensei shouted as the blast goes to hit them.

" **Danku** (斷空,_Splitting Void_) " Tessai countered as he blocks the blast with his Kidō despite being in sealed sword form.

" Incredible ,Tessai blocked that attack without releasing his sword " Love stated.

" That's Tessai to you. He's so skilled in Kidō that he can temporarily use his Zanpakutō's power to strengthen the Kidō without even drawing his blade " Shinji replied.

" Looks like Ichigo has reverted back to his inner hollow form ! " Tessai stated.

" How long do you think you can set up the seal ? " Shinji asked him.

" I need 5 minutes at most ! " Tessai answered.

" 5 minutes huh , that's too long of a time against him ! " Love stated.

" Indeed, we don't know how much longer we can hold out ! " Rose replied.

" Quit whining, we need to fight this creature off long enough to seal him " Kensei said to the team as he goes to put back on his mask.

" We can pull this one off ! " Ryūken replied as he generates more Reishi.

" Indeed ! " Shinji replied as he puts on his Hollow mask.

" We can do this !" Love shouted as he dons his Hollow mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the center of Karakura Crater<strong>

Kisuke and Isshin dodge a series of energy blasts from Gedō Mazō then dodges another punch which creates another massive shockwave.

" UARRWAGAOGH " Gedō Mazō roared as he shoots another laser blast from his mouth which almost hits the duo creating another explosion.

" **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a barrage of energy bullets from his shield which hits the creature in the eyes leaving him open to attack.

"** Daichikugetsu** (第地区月 _First Quarter Moon ) " _Isshin chanted as he fires a double Getsuga Tenshō from his axe and shield which pushes back the summoning a bit.

" ARRRGHHAWAHRAH! " Gedō Mazō roared as it shoots 3 small blast of chakra towards Kisuke but Kisuke dodges the blasts.

" That thing is tough to take out ! It just took two Getsuga Tenshō's without any damage " Isshin said to Kisuke .

" We need to avoid being hit by it's attacks or we're done for " Kisuke stated.

" MMUUHHAGAGHHA ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it creates a shockwave sending rocks flying up into the air and then sends hundreds of rocks flying at the two but the duo dodges the attack.

" This monster is just too powerful, i can feel the massive amount of power it unleashes just being close to him " Isshin stated as he stands there trying to resist it's Reiatsu.

" Indeed ,we need to find his weakness ! " Kisuke replied as he sees Gedō Mazō charging a purple wave of Chakra in it's mouth.

" UHAHWAHAOAWAH ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it sends transparent wave of energy shaped as purple dragons come right at him .

Kisuke and Isshin dodge the attacks coming at them as the dragons go around trying to consume everything around them . Kisuke is them hit by one of those dragons and his body vaporizes into Reishi.

" KISUKE ! " Isshin shouted as he watches the dragons consume the Reishi but Kisuke appears behind him.

" That was far too close for comfort , i didn't know that statute had the ability to suck away souls " Kisuke answered as it reveals that he did lose his left arm in the process with blue Reishi leaking out the arm .

" Damn it , these types of attacks bypass physical durability entirely and can even harm and kill spiritual beings like Shinigami " Isshin stated.

" We need to avoid those dragons at all cost , they work similar to **Gikon** (義魂, _Artificial Souls_) they can eject a Shinigami's spirit from a Gigai or a human's soul from their bodies however it's far worse than that. If a Shinigami or soul is hit by that, they're destroyed beyond repaired. It's a much more powerful version of Reishi deconstruction. I barely escaped ,even with a portable Gigal " Kisuke explained to Isshin.

" RAWRRWAARUWARGH ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it shoots another wave of dragons

"** Shitabigetsu** (下火月_Waning Moon_ ) " Isshin chanted as he shoots a cero like blast from his sword tip which cancels out of the dragons.

" **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a red laser beam from the tip of his sword like a cero towards the dragon canceling out.

" I see, those things eat anything that is made of Reishi, as long as we use Kido based attacks, we can hold these creatures off " Isshin said to Kisuke.

" However if we're tagged by them, we're done like dinner ! " Kisuke replied.

Meanwhile above the crater. Yoruichi and Madara do battle within the air moving at very high speeds. Madara is keeping up with her speed using his teleportation jutsu. Yoruichi and Madara clash attacks with each other . Madara goes for a flying hook with his right hand but Yoruichi jumps over the strike goes to punch the Akatsuki but he blocks with his left hand . Madara comes at the former captain but Yoruichi uses his left hand to block the strike , Madara uses his right hand to do a knife-edge chop aimed at Yoruichi's neck but Yoruichi blocks with her claws.

" **Odoru Rakurai Sutorobo** (踊る落雷ストロボ _Dancing Lightning Flash_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she rolls into a ball and spin-drives into Madara but Shinobi takes out his sword and blocks the attack.

" That won't work ! " Madara said to Yoruichi as he pushes her back with the blunt end of his sword.

" Take this ! " Yoruichi shouted as she does rapid-fire combo of 500 slashes and kicks in 10 seconds but Madara blocks the claws with his sword and dodges a rising slash wave.

" You can't get me with those attacks ! " Madara said to Yoruichi as he goes to slash Yoruichi but Yoruichi appears behind him

"** Jigensoku Kiretsu **( 次元速の亀裂 _Dimensional Speed rift_) " Yoruichi chanted as she moves at light speed after slashing the air and goes to stab Madara in the head but Madara uses his intangibly to take no damage from the attack.

" You can't hurt me if you can't even touch me. Not even your lightspeed attacks can take me down " Madara said to Yoriuchi only to see Yoruichi in front of him.

" Ha, you think you can withstand being intangible forever, let see how well you withstand this attack . **Senkō** (閃光_Flash of Light ) " _Yoruichi chanted as she dashes into Madara 1,250 times per second for 12 seconds moving so fast that it sees like Madara was being barraged by Ginrei Kojaku with thousands of golden light streaks body doing a total of 15,000 light speed stabs but Madara uses his intangibly to take no damage and appear behind Yoruichi.

" Take this ! " Madara chanted as he serves Yoruichi's right arm from the sword slash causing her pain.

" FUCK ! " Yoruichi shouted as she' holds on to her severed arm.

" Looks like you're at your limit Shinigami, time to end this " Madara stated as he summons a massive phantom arm round him which then form s a massive wave of Chakra consisting from a number of magatama bound together through their respective centres by a thread of Chakra.

" What the hell ? " Yoruichi shouted.

" Good game Shinigami however this is where it ends **Yasaka Magatama **(八坂ノ勾玉 _Eight Slopes Curved Jewel_ ) " Madara chanted as he throws the massive amount of Chakra towards Yoruichi while she recovers her arm.

" Damn it's moving so fast ! " Yoruichi shouted as she sees the 10 foot diameter shuriken coming towards her.

" **Raibyō no Tsume**(雷猫の爪_Lightning Cat Claws) " _Yoruichi chants as she does an extremely powerful slash wave which struggles to holds back Madara's attack.

" You can't hope to hold back this attack " Madara stated as he puts more force into the attack which tears through Yoruichi's attack and hits Yoruichi down to the ground which creates a massive implosion wave which engulfs the entire city within a massive shockwave.

Meanwhile Isshin and Kisuke see the shockwave coming and block against them.

" Yoruichi ! " Kisuke shouted.

" Damn it ! " Isshin replied as they struggle to see Yoruichi.

The smoke clears up from the crater to reveal Madara made a 1 mile diameter , 1,000 foot deep crater below the 5 mile diameter , 1 mile deep crater. Madara hovers 300 feet above seal level far above the crater.

" Looks like that's the end of the Goddess of Flash ! " Madara said to himself as he stands up in the air.

"** Atsuensandā** (圧延サンダー_Rolling Thunder_) " Yoruichi countered as she rolls up into a ball and hits Madara like a buzzsaw warping behind him but Madara allows the attack to pass through him harmlessly . Yoruichi has revealed to have grown back her arm .

" How did you escape my Yasaka Magatama and how did you regrow your arm ? " Madara asked Yoruichi.

" I'm insulted you think that slow attack could ever hit me . How about you try to hit me again ? " Yoruichi answered taunting Madara.

" Don't taunt me ! " Madara replied as he then teleports behind her and goes to cut her in half .

" **Kaijin Nekokage **(怪人の猫の影_Phantom Cat Shadow_) " Yoruichi countered as the attack passes through her.

" Impossible , when did you ... ? " Madara asked her.

" You didn't think you were the one who can utilize the force of space and time ? By vibrating my body at 186,282 miles per second using Bankai's immense power,i can temporarily make myself intangible using **Kaijin Nekokage **(怪人の猫の影_Phantom Cat Shadow_) which dematerializes my body into light particles which allows any attack to pass through me. I can also use the speed of light to heal from grievous injuries without prematurely aging by speeding up my cells in my body using **Megami Sōkōiyashi** ( 女神の装甲を癒し_Healing Goddess Armor_). I can go from Mach 10,000 to Mach 880,991.09 ( 299 792 458 meter per second )in 3. 5 seconds , in short i can move at the Speed of Light " Yoruichi explained to Madara as she appears behind Madara.

" I see, you're Bankai uses those claws to pierce space and time instead of summoning marks. That is indeed impressive, not since the Yellow Flash have i seen anyone move that fast , i'm truly impressed that you can keep up with the speed of my teleportation abilities. I must say,. you're Bankai's ability to wrap space and time is even better than his own when it comes to defense but it seems to take it's toll on your body. How long can you keep moving at Lightspeed Yoruichi ? " Madara asked Yorucihi.

" Don't act so high and mighty, you have limitations too, after all you're still a human. It's been a while since i fought someone on the same level as me in speed and teleporation " Yoruichi answered as she slashes the air and wraps towards Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Sarutobi clan manor<strong>

Kurenai and Nnoitra fight within Kurenai's Kurenai Hanano Chinomori, the never-ending maze of trees. Nnoitra dodges more attacks from Kurenai 's genjutsu and tries to find an opening. Nnoitra struggles to stand after being stabbed 5 times by Kurenai. Nnoitra and Kurenai are within a 3,300 foot diameter nearly invisible dome filled with pink mist.

" Looks like you're losing control of your own senses and your speed is decreasing " Kurenai said to Nnoitra as she comes at him with her blade but Nnoitra stands their arrogantly thinking his Hierro could block it only to get cut.

" ARRGH ! " Nnoitra shouted as his arm as lightly cut.

" You're skin hardening technique is useless against my illusions , with your body slowed down, i can strike before your body gets a chance to harden " Kurenai said to Nnoitra hiding in a distance.

" You bitch ! " Nnoitra shouted as he fires a Cero towards where she's at and pierces through a tree hitting her but it was another illusion.

"** Magen: Shiten Setsudan** (魔幻・支店を切断_Demon Illusion: Severing Branch_ ) " Kurenai chanted to herself as she has thousands of sharp branches come at Nnoitra.

" Impossible, i didn't even hear her chant the attack " Nnoitra said to himself as he prepares to block the attack with his axe.

" That again ? I told you it won't work ! " Kurenai said to Nnoitra telepathically as she almost hits Nnoitra from behind with branches coming at him.

" How are you able to talk to me in my head ? " Nnoitra asked.

" Isn't it obvious ? I already said that you're under my control Nnoitra . You're attacks are now useless against me. Trying to attack me while under my ultimate Genjutsu is an futile endeavor given that it would simply bounce right back at you. With the wind currents forming the Genjutsu/Ninjutsu barrier, your own attacks and defenses are useless against me " Kurenai explained to Nnoitra.

" I see, so you're controlling my mind ? " Nnoitra asked.

" Nope, just controlling the five senses in your body and combining it wind release chakra to turn everything you do against me right back at you . I can even able to enter the subconscious of a person to see their true nature. The extent of my abilities are unmatched in Kurenai Hanano Chinomori. Combined with my father's Akaiha which slows down your senses and reaction time, you can never break free of my Genjutsu " Kurenai explained to Nnoitra .

" I'll just chop you down, even if i'm under your cheap illusions, you still have nowhere near the amount of strength to kill me. My Hierro so far has only token small cuts . You can't defeat me , you'll just tire yourself out and when you do , i'll cut you down " Nnoitra arrogantly shouted.

" **Magen: Mojiretsu Mamenōjō** ( 魔幻・文字列豆農場 _Demon Illusion:String Bean Farm_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she creates a massive wave of string beanstalk tendrils to engulf everything within a 800 foot radius.

" You're really starting to annoy me ! " Nnoitra shouted as he cuts apart all the thousands of beanstalk tendrils coming after then appears behind him and goes to attack him again .

" **Shadow Clone Explosion** " Kurenai chanted as the fake Kurenai blows up creating a 200 foot radius explosion of flower stands there unfazed as he sees 10 clones right in from of him .

" Hah ! You think you can beat me with clones ? You can't hurt me with those attacks " Nnoitra arrogantly laughed.

"** Shadow Clone Explosion** " all the clones chanted as they all explode leveling everything within a 800 foot radius . He then sees Kurenai seemingly exhausted from using that jutsu.

" Hahahahahaha! Looks like you're at your limit bitch , all you did was starch me a bit ! " Nnoitra arrogantly shouted.

" Damn it , not a strach ! " Kurenai stated worn out.

" Now that i can see the real you, you're done for ! " Nnoitra shouted as he cuts her in half but it turns out to be another illusion .

" **Magen: Hanarasui** (魔幻・花霞_Demon Illusion: Flower Head Death_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she does a handseal to trap him in a giant flower bud.

" What the hell ? " Nnoitra shouted to see himself trapped in the flower bud.

" This is my own unique Genjutsu. It traps the foe in a Genjutsu while i gather air around the foe and turn their own chakra against them destroying them both physically and internally . You're finished " Kurenai explained to Nnoitra as she then as the flower glow into white petals and then compresses into a ball and 10 more giant flower buds grow from the ground then vines grow from there and they all glow with pinkish white chakra and then explodes creating a 1,000 foot radius explosion which then forms a 1,000 foot diameter ,20,000 foot high tornado that lasts 10 seconds scattering flower petals everywhere.

The blast clears up to reveal that Nnoitra is bleeding everywhere from his body. The blast created a massive 2176 foot diameter, 48 foot deep crater that scattered all the debris into colorful pink petals. Kurenai is worn out using a ton of her Chakra.

" Damn it ! " Nnoitra shouted as he struggles to stand up.

" You're still alive from that ? That Iron Skin of yours must be tough to withstand a Genjutsu/Ninjutsu assault of that scale " Kurenai said to Nnoitra.

" You bitch ! " Nnoitra replied as he goes to attack her.

" Time to end this **Tamashī Shōkyo** (魂をの消去 _Soul Purge_) " Kurenai said to Nnoitra as she puts her hand out and distorts the area around them.

Nnoitra then sees himself within Las Noches within the sandlot with Neliel there wearing her old outfit.

" What the hell is going on ? Why is Neliel standing there " Nnoitra shouted looking around him only the be cut across the chest by Neliel.

" You thought you can kill me off Nnoitra ? " Neliel asked Nnoitra as he holds onto his chest.

" Is this an illusion ? How can she have this much control of my mind ? " Nnoitra asked as he blocks a slash from Neliel.

" Take this ! " Neliel shouted as she punches Nnoitra in the stomach sending him flying into a pillar .

" Damn it, this illusion is so powerful that it feels like i'm actually taking damage " Nnoitra said to himself.

" Now time for some payback ! " Neliel shouted as she fires her Cero at Nnoitra.

" Time to end this game ! **Pray Santa Teresa** (_Spanish for Praying Mantis_)" Nnoitra chanted as he break out of the Genjutsu using golden-yellow Reiatsu . Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself.

" Impossible, my Genjutsu overpowered. How were you able to counter such a powerful Genjutsu ? " Kurenai asked struggling to stand shocked to see Nnoitra free of her illusion.

" I must admit, your Genjutsu is perfect and the realism of your illusions replicate almost everything however not even your illusions could protect you against my Resurrección form " Nnoitra stated as he holds his blades fully healed.

" Incredible, you're wounds are healed up " Kurenai stated .

" That's more than i can say for you right now ! " Nnoitra replied as he dashes at Kurenai and slashes her across the shoulder.

" ARRRGH ! " Kurenai shouted as she holds onto her shoulder in pain.

" You're too slow human! " Nnoitra said to Kurenai.

" **Genjutsu Shibari** (幻術縛_り __Paralysis Genjutsu_ ) " Kurenai countered as she uses her chakra to stun Nnoitra and then charge at him with her sword and goes to stab him in the chest but the blade cracks on impact on his chest and Kurenai's hands take damage as she's pushed back.

" Is that all you got ? Your sword had no force behind it " Nnoitra asked Kurenai as he goes to cut her with his six arms.

" **Retsumame Ketsugō Sakkaku** (列豆結合錯覚 _String Bean Binding Illusion_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she ensnares Nnoitra in her illusions but Nnoitra effortlessly rips through the illusionary vines.

" Hahahahha ! Don't tell me you think you can hold me with such weak smoke and mirror tricks. You can't use Genjutsu if someone's power is way higher than your own " Nnoitra arrogantly laughed.

" Impossible, my Genjutsu's aren't even fazing him ! " Kurenai thinks to herself as Nnoitra comes at her.

Kurenai struggles to keep up with Nnoitra's attacks and is pushed entirely on the defensive. Nnoitra comes at Kurenai with a series of powerful slashes that push her back as she struggles to block his hits. Kurenai struggles to block one of his arms .

" His movements have gotten faster and his perception has improved but how ? How is he able to move so fast ? More importantly he's gotten much stronger " Kurenai thinks to herself as she's pushed back again by Nnoitra.

" You're too weak to hurt me ! " Nnoitra shouted as he cuts her right shoulder this time pushing her back.

" **Magen: Reitō Fumō** (魔幻・冷凍不毛_Demonic Illusion:Frozen Wasteland_) " Kurenai chanted as she creates a massive wave of ice rushing towards Nnoitra but Nnoitra uses his Reiatsu to negate the illusion and manages to cut Kurenai in half but it's a clone.

" **Shadow Clone Explosion** " Kurenai chanted as the shadow clone explodes but Nnoitra takes no damage.

" That was nothing ! " Nnoitra shouted as he comes at Kurenai again.

Nnoitra and Kurenai clash attacks with each other. Kurenai swings at him with a two-handed sword strike however she's easily being overpowered by Nnoitra's multiple arms . Nnoitra goes to cut Kurenai but it was an illusion again . Nnoitra and Kurenai go to clash more attacks with each goes for a horizontal strike but Kurenai blocks with a two-handed sword strike however is almost cut by another axe . Kurenai kicks Nnoitra in the stomach but Nnoitra doesn't flinch and almost gets cut by Nnoitra again.

" **Hananinjāto: Hatsubai Baikaihana** (花忍者アート：発売媒介の花 _Flower Ninja Art: Release Mediated Flowers_) " Kurenai chanted as she turns her flower petals into bombs but Nnoitra stands there unharmed from the explosions.

" Hahahahaha ! " Nnoitra shouted laughing like a maniac.

" **Magen: Hanarasui** (魔幻・花霞 _Demon Illusion: Flower Head Death_ ) " Kurenai chanted as she does a handseal to trap him in a giant flower bud. " Die " Kurenai shouted as she causes it to explode with the explosion engulfing most of the barrier but the blast fails to damage Nnoitra.

" It doesn't matter how good the illusions are, illusions are still illusions " Nnoitra shouted as he charges at Kurenai.

" Shit ! " Kurenai shouted as her shoulder is stabbed by Nnoitra again.

" You can't deceive me with Genjutsu ! " Nnoitra stated.

" If Genjutsu won't deceive, it would be used to destroy you . This is my strongest **Genjutsu Hanamori Ketsugō Shino Yakata**(花の森結合死の館_Flower Forest Binding Death Memorial_ ) " Kurenai chanted as all the trees in the crimson forest bloom and leaves fall to the ground and the trees glow red.

" What are you doing ? " Nnoitra asked.

" Goodbye ! " Kurenai replied as she uses Shunshin to escape the barrier and the barrier explodes releasing a massive explosion that levels everything within a 3,300 foot radius creating a binding explosion. She struggles to breath and tries to stand up feeling woozy from the combination of massive blood loss, Chakra exhaustion and morning sickness. Kurenai is barely able to stand.

" You bitch ! " Nnoitra shouted as all the arms on the right side of his body are gone.

" I must admit, i don't have much chakra left nor do i have the strength to deal with a man of your strength however with only 3 out of 6 arms , i can finish you off fairly easily !** Fūton: Akaipetaru Shippūji**n (風遁・ 赤いぺタル疾風刃_Wind Style:Red Petal Gale Blade_ ) " Kurenai chanted as her blade glows with a red mist which glows with sharp wind currents and red petals flow around her body .

" I see, you think you can beat me just because that last attack too my arms ? " Nnoitra asked .

" It's a trick Asuma taught me, while not at good as his Hein jutsu, it would be enough to cut you down " Kurenai replied as she dashes at Nnoitra moving at 18333.3 ft/sec (12,500 MPH) and go to stab him in the heart but Nnoitra regrows his arms and blocks her strike.

" Hahahhaha ! You think cutting off my arms would help you ? You can't defeat me, you're just a puny little woman who belongs in the kitchen " Nnoitra arrogantly shouted.

" Impossible, How did you regrow your arms ? " Kurenai asked him as she struggles to go through his guard.

" Us Hollows are far superior to you puny humans, we can regrow our limbs. You're far weaker than me Human ! You won't be able to harm me anymore " Ninrota smiled as he slashes Kurenai with all 6 of his arms and cuts Kurenai badly causing blood to spill everywhere.

" ARRGH! Damn it ! " Kurenai shouted as she falls to the ground. Her Genjutsu barrier is undone and she powers down from the lack of Chakra.

" KURENAI ! " Shikamaru shouted as he rushes to aid her.

" I can't believe that she was defeated ! " Chōji stated.

" We need to save her ! " Ino shouted as they rush to her aid.

Meanwhile Kurenai lies on the ground with 6 cuts on her body as if she was attacked with a machete . The upper right arm slashed through her collarbone almost cutting into her lungs but did serious damage to the upper ribcage. The middle right arm cut next to her right armpit cutting through the sides of the ribcage and grazes the right lung and liver . The lower right arm cut through her left ribcage sides also grazing the lungs. Nnoitra's left upper arm slashed her from her right hip to the left side of her ribcage cutting through both small and large intensities , her stomach and diaphragm causing immense bleeding . Nnoitra's middle left arm slashed from her left hip to her liver,damaging her small intensities and large intestines again. His lower left arm slashes through the pelvic bone, grazing the uterus and potentially threatening the unborn child.

" Damn it, am i going to die ! " Kurenai said to herself as she lies on her back covered with blood from her deep wounds.

" Looks like you're still alive huh . I was hoping i didn't carve you up too badly " Nnoitra said to Kurenai as he drops one of his axes to grab her.

" Damn it ! " Kurenai shouted.

" You're quite the catch, perhaps i should take you and have you as my pet " Nnoitra said to Kurenai as he gropes her boobs with another arm.

" LEAVE KURENAI SENSEI ALONE ! " Shikamaru shouted as he goes to bind Nnoitra but he effortlessly breaks out of the shadows.

" You guys again , you guys don't learn your lesson do you " Nnoitra arrogantly shouted as he shoots a Bala at them knocking them back.

" SHIT ! " Ino shouted as she's sent flying with Chōji and Shikamaru and rendered unconscious .

" Time to put an end to you brats ! " Nnoitra said to the trio as he charges up a Cero .

"** Fūton: Akaipetaru Shippūjin** (風遁・ 赤いぺタル疾風刃 _Wind Style:Red Petal Gale Blade_ ) " Kurenai chanted as her blade glows with a red mist which glows with sharp wind currents which she uses to cut Nnoitra across the face with , slashing through his right eye and the nose and cutting his tongue leaving a mild gash which causes Nnoitra to cancel out his Cero and bleed out horribly even in release form

" ARRRGGGHH ! " Nnoitra shouted as he struggles to see from the slash and blood comes out of his wound on the right side of his face.

" Damn it, not.. deep enough ! " Kurenai replied as she passes out while her sword shatters into pieces and she faints from using what was left of her Chakra.

" YOU BITCH ! You disfigured me ! You almost blinded me too. I was going to be a nice guy and allow you to live as my pet but i change my mind , it's best i take you out before you try any shit like that again . It's bad enough a woman cut me but a human woman, it's unforgivable, i'm the 5th Espada for a reason. You're the second woman to cut me . I loathe your kind the most, you uppity women think you're better than me. I can't stand a woman fighter , it makes me sick . Now you're going to die " Nnoitra ranted as he goes to slash Kunai with all his arms.

" KURENAI ! " Ino shouted.

" KURENAI SENSEI ! " Chōji shouted.

" No , not again ! " Shikamaru shouted as he closes his eyes to avoid watching Kurenai get cut down.

But Kurenai isn't cut, Skullak appeared last second to block all 6 axe arms with both arms on his sword.

" What are you doing Skullak ? " Nnoitra asked him.

" Fair warning Nnoitra, we don't cut down pregnant women here " Skullak answered.

" Since when ? " Nnoitra asked him.

" We Arrancars have mortals, we don't cut down helpless women " Skullak stated.

" Since when can a pissant Privaron Espada order me around ? " Nnoitra arrogantly mocked only for all his arms to be chopped off in a single sword slash by Skullak before he can react . All Nnoitra sees is Skullak sheathing back his sword and his arms falling down.

" Did you forget that my power outranks yours be a longshot ? You're already on thin ice with me after the whole disappearance of the former 3rd Espada which i suspect that you and the current 8th Espada were behind. Just because i was demoted and you were promoted doesn't mean that you're now more powerful than me " Skullak explained to Nnoitra.

" Damn it , how can you still be this strong ? " Nnoitra asked Skullak.

" You won your battle , it's best you assist Grimmjow. He's currently fighting the Nine Tails, it's best you help him out " Skullak stated.

" Help him out , i'm doing this myself ! " Nnoitra replied as he grows back his arms and goes to find Naruto.

Skullak then turns his attention to Kurenai who's badly injured.

" You're strong to still be standing like this , the humans in this world are something else. Hopefully your child manages to make it past childbrith for once Lord Aizen rules this world, he'll make a strong solider for establishing peace " Skullak said to Kurenai as he calmly walks away slowly.

" What the hell just happened ? " Shikamaru asked.

" That Arrancar saved Kurenai sensei's life ! " Ino answered.

" They finally found Naruto, that's why ! " Shikamaru stated.

" Something was off though. He debreilitatly stopped that 6 armed freak, are these Shinigami/Arrancar really not that bad of people ? "Chōji asked.

" Didn't you hear him ? He said that he only spared Kurenai because he wants women like Kurenai to live so they're child would serve them " Ino answered.

" Well either way, we're lucky he was that nice to us. Something tells me that Arrancar is in a completely different league of power compared to the ones we've all been fighting " Shikamaru replied.

" We need to treat Kurenai, she's badly hurt and her pelvic area has been cut " Ino stated.

" Oh no! The baby is in danger ! " Shikamaru shouted.

" Let's get her to safety fast ! " Chōji replied as they pick up Kurenai and leave the area when Neji comes by.

" Damn it, i was too late !" Neji stated.

" Kurenai's foe left the area ! " Shikamaru replied.

" Her life is in danger, you guys take her to Sakura, i'll find Shizune and get her to help out " Neji commanded.

" Right ! " all of them replied as they leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at North Konoha<strong>

Yammy manages to grab Shizune with his right hand while Shizune is off-guard.

" Hahahahaa! Not so tough now huh ? " Yammy arrogantly laughed as he goes to squeeze her.

" Nope, you don't moron **Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Shizune stated as she creates a rain of 1,000 senbon which blinds Yammy as they hit his eyes.

" ARRRGH! My eyes ! " Yammy shouted as he struggles to see .

" Take this !" Shizune shouted as she uses her Chakra dissection blade to cut Yammy's wrist breaking her free of his grip.

" Bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he holds on to his right wrist which lacks fingers.

" **Wind Style: Devastation **" Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from her mouth that causes a 500 foot radius explosion which cuts Yammy's face while knocking the brute down.

" ARRGH ! " Yammy shouted as he falls down to the ground.

" Looks like the brute is down , that was almost too easy " Shizune said to herself as she walks away from Yammy when she then sees Yammy get back up.

" DIE YOU BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a Cero at point-blank range massive 10 foot diameter Cero creates a large 1,000 foot radius explosion . Shizune is on the ground with her body badly burned by the powerful Cero .

" Damn that hurt " Shizune said to Yammy.

" Hahaahahah ! You think you could beat me ? Hahahahah " Yammy arrogantly laughed only to see Shizune get back up smiling.

" **Chikatsu Saisei** (治活再生の術_Regenerative Healing Jutsu ) " _Shizune stated as she heals her body in under 30 seconds.

" You're really starting to annoy me , time for me to heal my wounds too **Gonzui** (魂吸,_Soul Inhalation _) " Yammy chanted as he starts to absorb all the Chakra from Shizune.

" **Dokuton:Dokushinkūha **(毒遁_,毒_真空波 _Poison Style: Poison Vacuum Wave_) " Shizune countered as she sends a massive jet of wind covered with poison which hits Yammy's mouth and causes the giant to cough violently as the poison starts to spread.

" What's going on ? " Yammy shouted as he starts to see his skin turn purple.

" You're starting to die, now time to finish the job **Chakra Ken: Daikōshō **( チャクラ剣・大交傷 _Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash )_ " Shizune chanted as she creates a two powerful slashes aimed at him . The slash creates a large x shape 200 foot long fissure in the ground cutting 30 feet deep into the rock and 5 feet leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius .

However Yammy wasn't hit by the attack . It's revealed that Skullak blocked Shizune's two-handed slash with only his right hand on his sword.

" Stand down Yammy , you need to be healed up " Skullak said to Yammy.

" I ...need...too " Yammy shouted only to send back via Negación .

" You're in no condition to fight, i don't need to lose another Arrancar " Skullak replied.

" So you're another Arrancar, what is your name ? " Shizune asked him

" My name is Skullak Tuma, Arrancar # 101 " Skullak answered as he begins to fight Shizune.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha crater<strong>

Grimmjow punches Naruto down again while in release form. Naruto is unable to move his body and struggles to move.

" Come on, transform already ! " Grimmjow shouted as he grabs Naruto who's bleeding all over his body.

" I told you i'm not going to transform into that !" Naruto replied.

" I see, very well then ... Then i'll just have to kill your friends watching us over there to get you to transform " Grimmjow replied as he uses his claw to cut his right hand and charge up a powerful blue blast of energy moving around his hands like a razor.

Meanwhile Konohamaru and Hinata are watching from the Hokage's place ruins Naruto fighting Grimmjow.

" This isn't good ! " Konohamaru stated.

" Naruto ! " Hinata replied as she sees Grimmjows attack charging up.

" **Grand Ray Cero !** " Grimmjow shouted as he fires his blast towards Konohamaru and Hinata.

The blast seems to hit Konohamaru and Hinata dead on but the blast clears up to reveal that Naruto used Shunshin to appear at the blast and takes it directly with his tailed beast bomb. The orange and red Reiatsu whirlwind clears to reveal that Naruto's body is surrounded by a bubbling chakra-construct, taking on the shape of a 3-tailed fox. His pupils become slitted, and will change from blue to red. His nails and teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde hair grows longer and his whisker marks also widen and thicken. All his wounds have been healed from Grimmjow's attack.

" Now you done it, for attacking this village and threatening to kill my friends , i'll break every bone in your body " Naruto shouted as he moves at 32,083.3 ft/sec (21,875 MPH) right in front of Grimmjow.

" He's fast ! " Grimmjow said to himself .

" DIE ! " Naruto shouted as he does a double hammerfist smashing Grimmjow 50 feet through the ground within a 2 foot wide hole caused by his punch.

Meanwhile Konohamaru and Hinata are shocked by the level of speed Naruto process.

" He's so fast! I didn't even see Naruto coming " Konohamaru said to Hinata.

" He was just at the crater 2 miles from us one second ago, is this the power of a Tailed Beast ? " Hinata asked Konohamaru.

Grimmmjow meanwhile gets back up and licks the blood from his forehead.

" Yeah that's more like it Naruto Uzumaki, come at me with everything you got " Grimmjow shouted as he fires a Cero towards Naruto.

" RAAAWWAGH ! " Naruto shouted as his scream alone was powerful enough to negate the attack however Grimmjow uses Sonido to appear in front of him.

" Got you this time ! " Grimmjow countered as he slashes Naruto across the chest causing blood to spew out'.

" ARRWRARGH ! " Naruto roared in pain but Naruto heals his wound in seconds.

" I'm going to kill you ! " Naruto said to Ichigo.

" High Speed Regeneration but how ? " Grimmjow asked shocked to see Naruto fully healed up.

" I'm going to rip your head off your body ! " Naruto shouted as he comes at Grimmjow.

" That's the spirit kid, i love that attitude ! " Grimmjow replied with a sadistic smile as he dashes at him.

Naruto in 3 tails mode clashes with Grimmjow in a battle of high-speed attacks. Naruto comes at Grimmjow with a claw slash but the 6th Espada thinks fast and blocks his strike as the energy collision levels everything remaining within a 400 foot radius. Grimmjow and Naruto jump into the air and go to attack but Naruto swings his claw and releases a powerful shock wave of Chakra knocking back Grimmjow 1 mile away.

" This guy isn't going down so easily , he keeps coming with more destructive force by the second. His Reiatsu fells endless whereas my Resurrección has it's limits. This brat can regenerate his wounds. I wish i could process that much control of my power " Grimmjow said to himself as he sees Naruto dash at him .

" This is bad, he just won't go down . The more this battle drags on, the more this chakra takes it's toll on my sanity. Every second i feel myself slipping into the darkness. How is this guy i'm fighting able to fight on par with Tailed Beast chakra and yet still maintain his sanity ? " Naruto said to himself as Grimmjow slashes him again pushing Naruto 1 mile northward .

Naruto and Girmmjow charge at each other again and clash attacks creating another 400 foot radius shockwave which Grimmjow blocks Naruto's right claw with his left claw Naruto goes for an elbow to the back of Grimmjow's head but the Arrrancar intercepts the blow blocking with his left forearm . Naruto aims a kick to Grimmjow but Grimmjow dodges the blonde Gennin's kick and counters with a slash aimed at the chest but the tough chakra shroud blocks the strike.

" He also has Hierro like abilities , just what is he ? " Grimmjow said to himself.

Naruto and Grimmjow come at each other again. The 6th Espada aims for a strike at Naruto's legs but the 3 tailed Gennin jumps over the strike and uses Shunshin and aims a slash at Grimmjow's back but Grimmjow dodges the attack only to get hit by one of the tails and sent flying 1 mile westward.

" DIE ! " Naruto shouted as he comes charging at him.

" Take this ! " Grimmmjow shouted as he fires a powerful Cero but Naruto blocks with an energy shield around him.

" You need to do better than that ! " Naruto shouted.

" He shielded that attack with nothing but Chakra ? " Grimmjow said to himself as he dodges a claw swipe aimed at his head and counters by slashing Naruto across the chest but his wounds heal up.

" RAAGH ! " Naruto shouted as he creates a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius however Grimmjow uses his Reiatsu to shield himself from the explosion.

" You're not the only one who can use their Reiatsu as protection " Grimmjow stated as he comes at Naruto again.

Grimmjow sees Naruto lunging at him with a high-speed punch but the Arrancar blocks the attack. Grimmjow then dodges a kick from Naruto and then blocks an elbow strike from Naruto and pushes him back with a horizontal claw slash which lightly cuts Naruto's chest and Naruto is pushed back however Naruto gets back up and rebounds straight towards the 6th Espada .

" Take this ! **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted as he hits Grimmjow dead on and create a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion sending the Espada flying 1 mile southwest where Grimmjow goes 20 feet through the ground.

" Damn it ! " Grimmjow said to himself as blood comes out of his forehead. Meanwhile Naruto sees his skin starting to boil.

" This is bad, my skin is starting to burn . If i don't end this in 2 minutes or less, there would be no stopping the beast within me. I hate this power in me, all it does is bring destruction I'll be damned if that beast takes me over again " Naruto said to himself as his right arm has a second degree burn.

" I got to take him down with this next attack " Grimmjow said to himself as he sees Naruto come at him.

Naruto and Grimmjow clash attacks with each other again . Naruto evades an slash from Grimmjow's right arm and goes for a double claw slash but the Arrancar dodges the strike and kicks Naruto in the stomach. Naruto counters with a dropkick into Girmmjow's face knocking the Arrancar back but then Grimmjow counters with Sonido and goes to do a fast slash but Naruto blocks with his middle tail. Grimmjow goes for a vertical slash with his right claw but Naruto uses Shunshin to get above Grimmjow and goes for a sneak attack but the Arrancar appears behind him and hits Naruto down with a powerful claw slash that smashes down the ground creating a 500 foot radius implosion wave. Grimmjow and Naruto go a running slash and they clash attacks yet again. Naruto is cut across the shoulder as well as Grimmjow but Naruto manages to heal his wounds while Grimmjow can't

" This guy is tough but it doesn't matter, i can't afford to lose here " Naruto said to himself as he rushes at Grimmjow.

" High speed regeneration ? This isn't good , i gave up the ability to heal my wounds for greater strength " Grimmjow said to himself as he dodges 3 punches aimed at him.

" You Bastard ! " Naruto shouted as he swings his right arm creating a massive 100 foot wave of red chakra coming at Grimmjow.

" Got you now ! **Gran Rey Cero** " Grimmjow replied as he uses Sonído to get behind Naruto and fires the blast pushing Naruto back a mile away cutting through everything it it's path . The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero created a mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure within the crater.

Naruto gets back up in his 3 tailed state with chakra around his body healing up a massive blast wound that took off his right arm and shoulder within seconds.

" Damn you! This isn't over . I'm going to destroy you and make sure not even a trace remains of you " Naruto shouted .

" Damn it, that Gran Rey Cero wasn't enough to take him down. Still it seems he can't maintain his sanity in that form and his attack pattern is straightforward . If i keep my distance , he won't be able to hit me " Ichigo said to himself but before he can react he sees a large Chakra arm coming at him.

" Damn almost had him ! " Naruto shouted .

" He can create arms out of Reiatsu ? This isn't good " Grimmjow said to himself as he uses Shunpo to evade 3 Chakra arms aimed at him, he leaps 300 feet in the air and evades the attack . Grimmjow then sees Naruto over him charging up a purple Rasengan.

" Take this ! **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted as he hits Grimmjow dead on and pushes him 4 miles to the Hokage palace. The powerful explosion clears up to reveal that Naruto's Rasengan created a 4 mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure.

" Damn it ! " Grimmjow said to himself as he's worn out from that attack.

Naruto then gains a speed boost and moves at dash at 49,500 ft/sec(33,750 MPH). Grimmjow barely dodges a slash aimed at his head only to be hit by a Chakra arm into the face . Naruto goes to attack Grimmjow up close with his right hand but the Arrancar dodges the attack. Naruto goes for a series of fast punches and goes for a haymaker but Grimmjow blocks with his forearms and goes to slash Naruto but Naruto dodges . Grimmjow blocks a devastating kick from Naruto and goes for a roundhouse kick towards Naruto's left arm but Naruto uses Shunshin to dodge the strike and go behind to do an elbow strike but Grimmjow jumps above the attack only to get hit with a punch that he narrowly blocks .

" I got you now ! Try dodging this ! " Naruto shouted as he creates a massive 10 foot diameter hand attached to a long tendril.

" Don't get ahead of yourself ! " Grimmjow countered as he swings his claws 360 degrees to create an barrier like blast of Reiatsu to deflect the attack. Naruto sends another Chakra arm at Grimmjow but Espada uses his Reiatsu around his body to bypass the arm and hit Naruto.

" Damn it ! " Naruto shouted as the impact of Ichigo's sword slashes deeply into Naruto's right arm .

" Now i got you ! I got used to your attacks " Grmmjow said to Naruto with a smile.

" I see, then i'll have to step things up ! " Naruto shouted as he shoots another chakra arm at Grimmjow .

" **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins) " _Grimmjow chanted as he creates 6 afterimages of themselves moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH).

" He thinks he can beat me , think again ? " Naruto said to himself as he shoots out 6 chakra arms to attack Ichigo at once but they hit the afterimages.

" Got you ! " Grimmjow shouted while in mid-air as he swings down his claws and fires a Bala that creates a cloud of dust blinding Naruto.

" He created a smokescreen to conceal himself ! " Naruto said to himself as he sees Grimmjow attack from the right side.

" **Gran Rey Cero** " Grimmjow shouted as he fires a blue wave of energy at Naruto but Naruto dodges the attack and Grimmjow then sees himself pinned down by 4 Chakra arms holding him down the ground.

" Time to end this ! " Naruto shouted as he forms a spiraling compact sphere forming a tornado around him that then forms an aura shaped like the face of the Nine Tails. Naruto's aura creates a loud bell-like screech after being formed . Naruto created four large points, making the Rasengan appear as a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The Rasenshuriken then turns red-orange .

" **Fūton: Rasenshuriken **(風遁・螺旋手裏剣_Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken_ ) " Naruto chanted as he gathers all his power to attack Grimmjow.

" This is bad , if that attack hits me, i'm dead. I can feel it's destructive power " Grimmjow said to himself as he struggles to break out.

" You're finished ! " Naruto shouted as he comes closer.

" Shit ! " Grimmjow shouted as he prepares to die.

However the attack fails and cancel out a spiltsecond before it hits Grimmjow . The Rasenshuriken had touched an inch of Grimmjow skin but only left a light burn on his chest with small cuts . Grimmjow however due to the stress and damage reverts back to his sealed sword form. Naruto on the other hand has his right arm catching fire.

" No.. i can't let this happen ! " Naruto said to himself as his body starts to burn with smoke coming out it's skin.

" Damn it ! That last blow almost killed me , how could just that attack touching my skin fuck me up so badly to the point i'm forced to release my Resurrección " Grimmjow stated.

" NOOOO ! " Naruto screamed as his Naruto's skin begins to melt and peel off his body and the Chakra becomes superheated . Naruto takes out a kunai and stabs himself in the arm stopping himself from transforming .

" Ha ! Not bad, you really wrecked my body with that tailed beast form . I guess i don't have to play around with you anymore and just capture you where you stand " Grimmjow said to Naruto with a smile as he gets up despite being wounded.

" Damn it , i almost had him ! " Naruto said to himself.

" Now time to end this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he punches Naruto into a pile of rocks.

" Damn, i don't have the strength in my own body to fight anymore " Naruto said to himself as he's hit in the stomach with a knee.

" I must admit , you really banged me up but even with that power of yours, you're still no match for me " Grimmjow stated as he kicks around Naruto.

Meanwhile Konohamaru and Hinata are watching the events unfold.

" This is bad, Naruto couldn't even defeat them in his 3 tails cloak " Konohamaru shouted.

" He came so close but then he held back last second " Hinata stated.

" Can anyone beat these Espada ? They're even stronger than the captains that invaded this village " Konohamaru asked Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kage Summit<strong>

Aizen , Gin and Tōusen rush down the hall when they see the exit.

" We're close to the exit " Gin said to the group when suddenly globs of lava hit the doorway blocking the exit as it hardens into dense rock.

" What the hell ? " Tōusen asked.

" Lava ? " Aizen asked.

" So i finally get to meet the handsome man causing all this trouble or should i say handsome men " Mei said to the group.

" Boy, she's one hot looking babe " Gin said to Aizen.

" So you're the Mizukage ? I must say, seeing a woman this powerful and beautiful is quite a rare site " Aizen stated flirting with the Mizukage.

" It's such a shame i have to kill someone as handsome as you, i might have a tough time fighting you because of your good looks " Mei said to Aizen.

" Enough small talk , Gin , Tōusen leave her to me " Aizen commanded them

" But Lord Aizen , you barely recovered from that last fight " Gin stated.

" The Hōgyoku is also heavily damaged ! " Tōusen replied.

" You two exhausted all your strength for the moment , i'm the only who can beat her . We need to beat her in order to get through "** Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu **(鏡花水月, _Mirror Flower, Water Moon_) " Aizen chanted as he releases his Shikai. His katana becomes transparent like diamonds but maintains the same shape as his sealed sword form. Aizen's body glows with a dark purple Reiatsu.

" I see, you're going all out already huh ? Allow me to get serious as well ! " Mei replied as she charges at him.

Aizen and Mei clash attacks with each other. Mei dodges a slash from Aizen's Shikai and goes to hit Aizen with a knife edge chop but Aizen dodges the blow. Mei dodges a series of 5 slashes while jumping in the air . Aizen jumps into the air and clashes with the Mizukage which then creates an energy wave collision between the two of them which then disperse creating a shockwave.

" What power ! " Gin stated while holding his hands in the way to block the dust from hitting his face.

" These Kage's are strong. Aizen could effortlessly take on Captain Komamura's Bankai in terms of strength, yet this woman could take on Aizen in pure strength " Tōusen replied.

" Not bad Shinigami , you're pretty good at holding your own with a Kage " Mei said to Aizen .

" Thank you, but i haven't gotten serious yet " Aizen replied as he then sees Mei preparing for attack.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu **" Mei chanted as she fires 5 fireballs towards Aizen which all hit him and knock him to the wall but it's revealed to be a glass clone.

" Behind you ! " Aizen said to Mei as he punches her in the face and slashes her shoulder pushing Mei back.

" Damn it ! " Mei shouted holding on to her shoulder.

" **Hado # 63 Raikōhō **(雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_) " Aizen chanted as he fires a massive wave of yellow energy through the Mizukage however he hits a substitution log.

" **Yōton : Yōgan Katamari **( 熔遁;溶岩塊 _Lava Style :Lava Globs_ ) " Mei chanted as she shoots 3 lava globs right towards Aizen but Aizen dodges the blasts.

" **Yaburiame**(破り雨 _Shattering Rain_) " Aizen chanted as he shatters his Shikai into hundreds of mirror like blade shards that he controls to attack Mei.

" **Earth Style: Earth Wall** " Mei countered as she blocks Aizen's attack with a powerful earth wall.

" First Fire now Earth , just how skilled is the Mizukage ? " Gin asked.

" **Water Style : Water Dragon Jutsu **" Mei chanted as he shoots a water dragon towards Aizen.

" **Hadō # 34. Kongōbaku** (金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blas_t)" Aizen countered as he shoots a blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sokatsui to cancel out the attack. The area around Aizen and Mei are surrounded by a thick mist everywhere.

" Water, Earth and Fire. What is she , the Avatar ? " Gin asked Tōusen.

" She would need Wind to complete the Avatar motif " Tōusen answered.

"** Earth Style : Earth Dome **" Mei chanted as she creates a giant dome blocking off Gin and Tōusen from interfering.

" What's with her dome ? " Tōusen asked.

" She's planing to attack Aizen with everything she got without doing too much damage to the surrounding area " Gin answered.

Meanwhile Aizen and Mei are within a 30 foot diameter dome made by the Mizukage.

" Why set up a dome here ? Going by your fighting style, you're far better suited for long-range attacks than close range attacks " Aizen asked the busty redhead.

" It's just the two of us now . Soon the other Kages would be there with their bodyguards and they would effortlessly dispose of the two of them , not to mention the Samurai , i really don't want them getting in the way of our fight " Mei answered.

" I'm guessing you think you have the edge up close , fighting a master swordsman without a kunai is suicide, even for a Kage " Aizen stated.

" What thinks i'll fight barehanded ? I process 3 out of 5 major elemental chakra natures and two Kekkei Genkais " Mei explained to Aizen as mist flows around them.

" Two huh ? It doesn't matter either way, in this enclosed space, i could easily cut you down before you can even forge one handseal " Aizen arrogantly stated as he charges at Mei and goes to slash her head off but his arm get's burnt.

" Really huh, quite alot of talk given i already activated my Kekkei Genkai when you shot your fireball into my Water Dragon Jutsu. It's called Futton " Mei answered as Aizen sees his hand covered in second degree burns.

" ARRGH ! " Aizen screamed in pain as he struggles to hold his Shikai.

" **Futton** ( 沸遁,_Vapour Style_ ) is one of my two advanced nature Kekkei Genkai and is made up of techniques that combine fire and water-based Chakra to create a powerful corrosive vapour capable of melting anything. The reason i lured you here is so i can melt you down without killing everything and everyone around me with this jutsu. Your sword is useless, this jutsu could melt through yards of steel in seconds " Mei explained to Aizen as Aizen begins to burn from the jutsu.

" Damn it ! My body has barely recovered from the last Kage's attacks now this one has a power so strong that even my Kyōka Suigetsu is melting from my hands " Aizen said to himself as his clothes burn off and melt and his body starts to get covered in smoke while his Shikai is half melted.

" It seems you barely made it past the Raikage , unfortunately there's no escape for you. It pains my heart everytime i see such a handsome man melt away . Perhaps you tell me where the Soul Society is located and maybe i'll allow you to live , hell with a few years in jail and some time, i could reform you and make you my personal bodyguard " Mei explained to Aizen.

" A very tempting offer Mizukage, a woman of your beauty is very alluring and being at your side isn't too bad but i must decline. I'm loyal to the end to Genryūsai Yamamoto and will not talk even if i was being seduced by a high-class beauty like yourself " Aizen replied.

" Such a shame, you could've been that guy i was looking for but you have to die " Mizukage stated as Aizen's left arm then starts to lose it's skin.

" The Hōgyoku is working again, prefect, if she continues her poison assault, i'm dead " Aizen said to himself as he channels the power of the Hōgyoku into him.

" Any last words ? " Mei asked him.

" I won't fall this time around ! " Aizen replied as he gets back up and turns into his first Hollow form .

" What's that form of yours ? " Mei asked as she stares at Aizen white armor covering his body.

" This will be the form to take you down ! " Aizen answered as he dashes at Mei and cuts her right arm but it only leaves a mild gash because Mei dodged it last second and was only grazed by the shockwave.

" You're still able to stand huh ? Let's adjust the pH to 0 **Futton: Kōmu** ( 沸遁・巧霧の術 _Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu_ ) " Mei chanted as she raises the pH levels to point everything within the Earth Dome starts to melt.

" You think this is enough to melt through my Iron Skin plating ? " Aizen asked Mei only to see his armor melting.

" There's nothing i can't melt with my Futton jutsus, i must admit that's a tough defense to survive the mist so long however not even that armor would protect you " Mei answered as Aizen watches the coating of his first From armor begin to melt.

" This armor isn't as strong as the one i used before but still she's still able to easily melt my armor like it was nothing. Even an fully release Espada's Hierro pales in comparison with my first form's Hierro yet she's melting through it all " Aizen said to himself as he loses all his armor as it melts off him.

" Now time to kill you ! " Mei stated as she increases the strength of her acid mist .

" The Hōgyoku is fluctuating , it's working when it wants to. I can't depend on that , i need to escape. With my body not even 50% and with her acid being able to easily melt my Shikai, i don't have much time before i'm reduced to bones " Aizen said to himself as he prepares to escape with his ski melting more.

Meanwhile within the dome Gin and Tōusen notice the Earth Dome starting to melt .

" This is bad ! " Gin said to Tōusen.

" I know what you mean ! " Tōusen replied.

" Aizen's Reiatsu dropped down to **250,000 RYK** in his Shikai state and is continuing to decrease " Gin stated.

" Whatever is in there, busting it open right would kill us instantly ! " Tōusen replied.

" Still we can't just let Lord Aizen stay in there , he'll be boiled alive by the temperature coming out of that dome " Gin stated.

Back within the dome , Aizen is starting to melt however he still remains strong and tires to use his Reiatsu to slow down or suppress the monstrous decay of his armor and flesh. Aizen pulls out his Shikai and tries to attack Mei but Mei dodges the slash as Aizen notices his legs are starting to melt.

" I must admit , you're still able to fight despite melting, any man would be brought to their knees by now but with the mist devouring and melting your flesh, your mobility and strength are decreased " Mei said to Aizen as she kicks Aizen in the stomach and knocks him into a wall.

" **Hadō # 54. Haien** (廃炎, _Nullific Flames_) " Aizen chanted swings his sword and fires a blast of purple spiritual energy at Mei but the blast melts 5 feet next to Mei.

" Sorry but even energy melts from the immense power of my Futton " Mei stated as she uses Shunshin to appear behind him.

" Damn it ! " Aizen replied as Mei goes to punch Aizen with a white aura around her fist but Aizen blocks with his half melted sword.

" **Yaburiame**(破り雨 _Shattering Rain_) " Aizen chanted as he shatters his Shikai into hundreds of mirror like blade shards that he controls to attack Mei but the acid mist melts all the glass shards.

" Attacking me is useless under my Futton " Mei said to Aizen as she goes to attack Aizen but Aizen dodges and goes for another attack.

" **Hakuda # 14 . Ikkotsu** (一骨, _Single Bone _) " Aizen chanted as he hits Mei in the stomach with his right hand.

" ARRGGH! Damn that hurt but it also must of hurt you " Mei replied as Aizen's right hand starts to lose his skin on his hand and his muscles tendons are exposed.

" ARRRWARGH ! Shit ! " Aizen shouted as he drops his Zanpakutō and holds his right hand with his left hand.

" There's nothing you can do to me inside this dome as long as you're burning within the Futton mist " Mei said to Aizen.

" I see, i have an idea !" Aizen said to himself as he puts out his hands and charges up the attack in a prayer position.

" Saying your prayers Shinigami ? How cute , i appreciate a religious man, they tend to be the most freaky " Mei asked Aizen.

" _Blood of my enemies spill, bones of my foe break, hell's fury is unleashed, demon's fire is poured into the world, damnation to all who see the masked one's face, all who rise against the flame, incineration and obliteration awaits_! " Aizen chanted as he prepares to charge up his Kidō . Aizen gathers an enormous amount of Reishi from his surroundings, combining it with his own hefty amount of Reiatsu.

" Trying to attack me ? And here i was going to spare your life ,oh well... at least i'll end your life with a kiss " Mei stated as she grabs Aizen by his neck with her right arm and goes to kiss Aizen .

" **Hadō #94. Kōteiryūnanhakaiha** ( 皇帝龍難破壊波 _Emperor Dragon Flame Destruction Wave_) " Aizen chanted as he fires the blast with his right hand as an enormous blast of purple energy forming a massive Chinese dragon shaped energy which hits the dome and blasts a 5 foot diameter hole through it which causes the mist the leak out.

Meanwhile Gin and Tōusen sees the massive corrosive mist spilling out of the dome which causes the mist to start melting the walls around Gin and Tōusen within seconds. Tōusen starts to see his left arm melt into bones .

" SHIT ! " Tōusen shouted as his bones melt off his armsocket.

" **Bakudō # 80. Tatehan'ei** ( 盾を反映_Reflecting Shield_ ) " Gin countered as he sets up a shield but the shield melts in seconds.

" Let's get our distance away from here " Tōusen shouted as they run from the corrosive mist.

Meanwhile at the conference room, the bodyguards start to notice the mist melting through the walls and floor.

" What is Lord Mizukage doing ? " Chōjiro asked.

" That crazy woman is going to melt down everything here " Onoki answered.

" This is bad ! " Mifune stated as he feels the place starting to collapse.

" If this continues , there's not going to be a palace left !" Akatsuchi replied.

" **Doton: Kajūgan **( 土遁・加重岩 _Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu_ ) " Onoki chanted as he touches the ground to causes the palace to have all it's walls and pillars resolidfy and create walls within corridors that keep the mist from spreading out to other areas, including the conference.

Meanwhile at the lower level. A and C feel the shaking as they see the mist heading towards them. C is healing up Temari after healing up Darui, Kankurō and Baki.

" Shit that mist is strong " C said to A.

" Must be the Mizukage ! " A replied.

Suddenly a large earth wall blocks the corridor which stops the mist flowing by condensing the rock.

" Looks like old man Tsuchikage saved our lives " Temari said to the group.

" Onoki's jutsu must of condensed the rocks to be much tougher than steel " Baki explained to the group.

" Must be tough to withstand an attack of the Mizukage's level !" Kankurō stated.

" Indeed, that was a close one ! " Baki replied.

Back at the mist dome, Mei sees the walls beginning to melt around her.

" This is bad ! I must adjust the pH levels to avoid killing the others " Mei said to Aizen.

" You must keep that mist concealed within that dome , otherwise everything around you starts to melt and you endanger everyone around you " Aizen explained to Mei.

" I'll just reform the dome and finish you off here ! " Mei stated as she goes for another attack.

" I won't let you " Aizen replied as he reforges his sword and his arm starts to heal up " **Tsukiumi Megami **(i月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) " Aizen chanted as his blade release a bright purple light from it as it traps Mei's subconscious within an alternate dimension, in which the Mizukage is left conscious but unable to move.

" What the hell ? " Mei asked Aizen .

" **Tsukiumi Megami **(i月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) emits a bright blue light from it's blade, which must be seen by an opponent for the technique to take effect . It traps their subconscious within an alternate dimension, in which you're left conscious but unable to move. Anywhere where the light reflects is the area which the attack takes effect " Aizen stated explaining his Shikai special ability .

" I can't move my body !I took you too lightly ! " Mei stated as she struggles to move.

" Now time to end this ! " **Yaburiame**(破り雨 _Shattering Rain_) " Aizen chanted as he shatters his Shikai into hundreds of mirror like blade shards that he controls to attack Mei and wound her shoulder and legs with the glass shards and brings her down to her knees. Aizen is worn out with his Hōgyoku barely healing his wounds while barely able to walk.

" Damn, he was much tougher than i thought. No wonder he held his own with the Raikage " Mei said to herself as she struggles to move.

Gin and Tōusen rush towards Aizen who staggers to his knee after taking serious damage from Mei's acid jutsu while still feeling the pain from being decapitated from A earlier.

" Aizen ! " Gin said to Aizen.

" Are you alright ? " Tōusen asked.

" Barely, i took too much damage ! " Aizen answered as his Shikai reverts back to sealed sword form.

" Looks like you're barely able to fight ! " Onoki said to Aizen, Gin and Tōusen who barely healed from their wounds.

" Crap, another Kage ! " Gin said to Tōusen.

" This is the worst case scenario. The Hōgyoku has backfired and now Aizen is at his limit, fighting 2 Kages was all he can handle " Gin said to Tōusen.

" So a young punk like you defeated both Mizukage and A . I hold no grudge against you, but many ninjas wish all you Shinigami dead " Onoki said to Aizen as he forms a white cube with a white-hot core in it which instantly expands large enough to trap Aizen, Gin and Tōusen within the barrier.

" We can't escape ! " Gin said to Tōusen .

" What is this ? " Aizen asked.

" Goodbye Shinigamis! **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri **( 塵遁・原界剥離 _Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu_ ) " Onoki chanted as he creates a tremendous explosion, while the exterior walls of the structure effectively restrict the size of the blast radius. The blast is equal to a 20 kiloton nuke but it only leaves a 10 foot diameter , 2 foot deep square-shaped crater with not a single trace of the Shinigami left.

" Looks like he's dead ! " Mizukage stated as she gets back up despite having her limbs cut badly.

" You toyed around too much Mei. You need to finish him off quickly and effectively. You young people show too much mercy or arrogance, you need to strike the enemy down when they're vulnerable " Onoki stated as he hovers in the air.

" What did you do to him ? " Mei asked.

" I almost forgot you're the second newest Kage here. Allow me to explain to you my Jinton . **Jinton**( 塵遁・ _Particle Style ) i_s an advanced version of kekkei Genkai, which is created through simultaneous use of the earth, wind, and fire natures. The techniques of this nature initially form as a small three-dimensional object (e.g. a cube, a cone, etc.) composed of chakra that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. This nature allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form " Onoki explained to Mei.

" That explosion seemed very powerful ! " Mei stated.

" It's because i adjusted the explosive force to 20 kilotons, that's enough to level a small town . That was to ensure that they can't survive " Onoki replied.

Meanwhile Kankurō , Temari , A, Darui, Baki , C rush in as well as Kurotsuchi , Akatsuchi, Chōjiro , Mifune and his bodyguard rush to the area to see Onoki kill the intruders .

" Where's Aizen ? " A asked Onoki.

" I blasted him to bits ! " Onoki answered.

" I wanted to do that, you had no right .. " A stated only to hear Aizen's voice.

" To kill me ! " Aizen replied with Gin and Tōusen appearing next to him.

" How did he escape Onoki's attack ? " Mei asked.

" Even the other two escaped ! " Chōjiro stated.

" It's simple , i switched places with some of your surviving samurai to escape the attack " Aizen answered.

" What ? How could you possibly use substitution jutsu within my Jinton ? The barrier is virtually indestructible, there's no way you could've escaped with substitution jutsu " Onoki asked Aizen.

" It's all due to Kagami Kōkan. **Kagami Kōkan** ( 鏡の交換_Mirror Replacement_ ) uses mirror fragments that are embedded within a weaker foe or a foe with a far lower Reiatsu to switch places with me and anyone who chooses to help me out. It requires the victim to still be alive , all i have to do is redraw my sword while in Shikai and gather enough Reiatsu . I anticipated your attack Onoki and at the moment that sphere within the barrier exploded , i used this technique to switch places with me and my subordinates with some of the surviving samurai " Aizen explained to the others.

" How could you wrap out so fast ? " A asked him.

" **Kagami Kōkan** ( 鏡の交換_Mirror Replacement_ ) is similar to Space Time Ninjutsu. I can wrap myself within the speed of light in theory however it's only to replace myself with another target and i must stab a living target to leave behind a tiny cell size mirror fragment, undetectable even by a master medical ninja. In theory, i could replace myself with a Vice Captain last second before i'm stabbed from behind by a Captain's Bankai if i were to stab her beforehand and she somewhat survived " Aizen explained to the Kages.

" Bastard ! " A shouted as he dashes at Aizen and goes to punch Aizen but he hits a glass clone and it shatters to bits as A punches through a wall.

" It's useless to attack me, you're already under **Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠 _Complete Hypnosis) _Raikage, besides i placed fragments within your subordinate over there as well as the Sunkagure group " Aizen replied.

" Damn it, we were cut ! " Kankurō stated.

" If he's serious, he could have us killed off " Temari replied.

" I should of known he had a trick up his sleeve " Baki said to the team.

" So that's the reason he cut each of us and allowed us to live " Dauri stated.

" What a douchebag ! " C replied.

" Now ,now, mind you both A and the Mizukage we're also cut by Aizen's sword. Trying to attack any of us would also have you attack them " Gin said to them with a smile.

" Clever son of a bitch ! " A replied.

" I have no strength left in me however any sudden moves and you would end up killing each other " Aizen said to the bodyguards and Kages.

" What do you want ? " Mifune asked.

" I want to know where the eight tails is at and i want you to hand over the Nine Tails " Aizen answered.

" The Eight Tails ? What are you talking about ? " A asked Aizen.

" He's a perfect Jinchūriki, your younger brother pulled the wool over our eyes and escaped us " Aizen replied.

" What ? " A shouted.

" Yeah, i sort of had a feeling about that ! " Darui stated.

" Why that dirty little Motherfucker ! He used that chance to slip away and now, he's having the time of his life ! " A shouted with intense anger.

" So what would it be, you submit to the Soul Society and hand over the Tailed beasts ? " Aizen asked them.

" Not a chance in hell ! " A answered.

" Same here ! " everyone else replied.

" Very well then, as second in command of the Gotei 13 and on the behalf of Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, i hereby declare war on all Shinobi Nations " Aizen proclaimed to the Kages.

" Tell us your base of operations ? " Mei asked him.

" Very well then, not like you guys can reach their anyways " Gin answered.

" What are you talking about ? " Onoki asked.

" The Soul Society is a spiritual world. It is physically impossible for Shinobi to enter for it's within another dimension, no matter how powerful you humans are, you can never break into the Soul Society . The only way to break into our world is to use the **Reishihenkanki** (霊子変換機, _spirit exchangers_), which convert solid matter into Reishi, it would take a month for all Shinobi nations to even form one. The next time we'll meet would be 6 weeks form now when we would attack with a 100,000 armed force. You have no chance of winning " Aizen explained to the Kages as he uses his Kyoka Suigetsu to engulf Gin and Tōusen in purple light and they disappear, replacing themselves with half dead samurais.

" Looks like he was here to send a message to us " Onoki said to the team.

" We have no choice but to form the allied Shinobi forces at this point ! " Baki replied.

" This is bad , they have a 100,000 force army with 7 Tailed Beasts. Mind you it only took 3,000 just to take out Konoha, the most powerful village in the 5 great nations . It would take everything we have to survive this war " A stated only far more calm now.

" You were opposed to this ,weren't you Raikage ? " Mei asked the muscular Shinobi.

" It seems like my younger brother is still alive . We can't let the Akatsuki or the Gotei 13 manipulate us anymore , let's form this alliance and settle this once and for all " A said to the Kages.

" What about the Hokage ? He left the conference " Onoki asked .

" There's too much suspicion surrounding the old geezer. He lost our trust due to the vents of the summit and it seems that attack by the Shinobi was far too perfectly timed , i suspect Danzō might be allied with the Shinigami. Once the higher-ups within the village find out about his attacks, he 'll be removed in no time " A explained to the Kages.

" There's one person i wish to speak to regarding the Alliance " Baki stated.

" Who is it ? " Onoki asked.

" Kaakshi Hatake ! " Baki answered.

" You mean the son of the White Fang ? " Onoki asked.

" I heard alot about his powers, not sure if he's ready for the position of Kage but he's alot more trustworthy than Danzō " A stated.

" Agreed ! " Kankurō replied.

" Lord Raikage , we need to find Bee immediately. Those guys probably have other Shinigami hunting him down again " C stated.

" We can't let the Eight Tails nor the Nine Tails fall into enemy hands , we need to find Bee first " Mei stated while C heals her.

" If the 10 tails is revived and if Yamamoto were to gain that power, we're done for ! " Chōjiro replied.

" Perhaps it would be smart to use the Eight Tails and Nine Tails as military weapons " Onoki suggested.

" That cannot happen, this is a war to protect those two. Naruto loses control when he turns 4 tails and rampages destroying everything in his path, he would be a liability more than a benefit besides it obvious that this is all a trap to lure the two into the warzone " Baki stated.

" I concur with the Kazekage . If we consider the worst case scenario, it would be like putting my brother and the Nine Tails on a sliver platter . Besides, the Eight Tails is my younger brother and while being a highly skilled ninja, strategy is a foreign concept to him. He's vastly unpredictable " A stated.

" Baki, we'll leave everything else to you in talking with Kakashi . Head to Konoha to send the message " Mei said to them.

" We don't know how much power the Soul Society truly wields with the 7 tails and e barely know about it's military power too. They have fighters capable of taking on the Legendary Sannin and given how strong just the second in command is , it's possible that even in a weakened state that this Captain Commander has power exceeding our own combined . Confining the two aimlessly would severely limit our fighting power, therefore it's best we use these trump cards to give us the edge in battle " Onoki explained to the other Kages.

" I see, you may have a point there but still,we run the risk of chaos . Bee is a given, he mastered his Tailed Beast powers and even he's not that stupid enough to fuck up during a major fight however it's the Nine Tails who's the real problem. His destructive power would be more than enough to defeat even the Captain Commander however it's also enough to wipe us all out. Naruto would need to train to be at least Kage level before he can ever hope to tame a Tailed Beast like Killer Bee or the previous Mizukage " A stated.

" Therefore it's settled. It's clear that even the Land of Iron can't stay neutral when this is a worldwide conflict . Therefore ,we would break the long-held tradition of isolationism and also participate in this war ! Now for the nomination of who would lead the Allied Shinobi Forces " Mifune declared as he sides with the Shinobi nations.

" Mifune, you criticized every Kage including me , who do think would be suited ? " Onoki asked the other old man.

" I believe appointing Lord Raikage would be the wisest move " Mifune answered.

" Didn't you say he gets too emotional and relies too much on brute force ? " Onoki asked.

" There's no longer any doubt the Eight Tails is still alive . Furthermore, he skillfully built a consensus earlier and was quick to come up with a counter strategy . Also only the Raikage could control the Eight Tails, that would be the deciding factor in battle " Mifune explained to the elderly Kage.

" Mizukage, Kazekage.. Are you in agreement ? " Onoki asked them.

" I trust Lord Raikage ! " Mei answered.

" We'll leave this to you, Raikage ! " Baki replied.

" Understood, We'll lead the Allied Forces. Onoki of Both Scales , since you're the only one alive who battled Madara Uchiha, we'll need all the intel and experience you can give us about this guy " A asked the old man.

" You love barking around orders at everyone don't you ? " Onoki countered.

" If you don't trust me fine but if we sit on our asses , the Soul Society as we know it will disappear . We need to put petty issues aside and cooperate for now " A stated.

" Well it's alot better than losing this war . If the Shinigami win, we'll all be enslaved forever . We must notify the Feudal Lords that the Allied Shinobi Forces has been established " Onoki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with North Konoha<strong>

Shizune clashes with Skullak using her Chakra dissection blades while he uses one hand on his sword. Shizune goes for a slash aimed at the head but the brown-haired Arrancar dodges the attack and goes behind her with Sonído .

" What the hell ? " Shizune asked as she's about to get stabbed by Skullak.

" Too slow ! " Skullak stated as he goes to stab her .

" **Gentle Fist Art:Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms** (八卦百二十八掌, _Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_) " Neji chanted as he uses 128 strikes to hit Skullak but the former Espada uses Sonído to dodge every strike from Neji.

" Not bad , that same attack took down Luppi but i'm not gullible to fall for that trick " Skullak said to Neji as he blocks the last strike with his Zanpakutō and charges up a Cero from his left index finger.

" Shit ! " Neji shouted as he's about to be hit but Shziune saves him.

" **Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm**(如雨露千本 _Jouro Senbon_) " Shizune stated as she creates a rain of 1,000 senbon that barrage Skullak and allow Neji to escape the Cero blast however Skullak is standing unharmed.

" Boy that Arrancar is on a whole other level than the ones we fought before " Neji said to Shizune.

" Indeed, my Senbon even hit his eyes and yet he didn't take any real damage " Shizune stated.

" If physical attacks won't work, let's try internal **Hakkeshō Kaiten** ( 八卦掌回天 _Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ) " _Neji chanted as he goes to strike down Skullak with a shockwave.

" I already know how to counter this attack ! " Skullak replied as he fires a Bala canceling out the attack only to see Shizune behind him .

" **Chakra Ken: Daikōshō **( チャクラ剣・大交傷_Chakra Sword: Great Cross Slash )_ " Shizune chanted as she creates a two powerful slashes aimed at him . The slash creates a large x shape 200 foot long fissure in the ground cutting 30 feet deep into the rock and 5 feet wide leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius however Skullak blocks the attacks with his barehands and hold back her attack with Reishi around his hands.

" I can cancel out your attack by using Reishi in my palms to cancel out your attacks " Skullak explained to Shizune as he uses his right foot to kick her away from him .

" **Dokugiri**(毒霧_Poison Mist_) " Shizune chanted as she shoots a massive cloud of poison gas towards Skullak .

" This is bad " Skullak shouted as he 's hit by the poison cloud.

" Anything that is caught in my poison is instantly eroded away . Chakra, skin, tissue, metal, it doesn't matter. It's incredibly fast acting and dissolves the target in seconds until there nothing but a pile of smoldering guck . There is no cure to my poison " Shizune explained to Mayuri as she spreads the wave of poison towards Skullak.

" ARRRGH ! " Skullak screamed as his body begins to break down as wave of poison melts everything within a 1,000 foot radius .

" You did it ! " Neji stated as he sees Shizune a bit worn out.

" Yeah, like i said, there's no one who can stop my poisons ! " Shizune replied.

" I must admit, that was a deadly poison . Even i would of died from the poison " Skullak to the both of them behind them.

" What the hell ? " Neji shouted.

" Impossible, i saw you die ! " Shizune stated.

" You feel for my **Falsa Muerte**( _Spanish for False Death_) technique, a signature ability which allows me to fake my death creating an illusion in my place " Skullak explained to the two of them.

" It's on a far higher level than a simple afterimage clone jutsu or substitution jutsu, not even my Byakugan noticed the change in Chakra " Neji stated.

" Don't underestimate the power of the former leader of the Espadas ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha crater<strong>

Naruto struggles to move as Grimmjow floats down to land on the ground. Grimmjow has light Chakra burns on his palm and his right checkbone cracked. Grimmjow also has a large burn on his chest and a 1st degree burn extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants as well as blood from his forehead.

" Shit ! " Naruto shouted as he charges up Chakra within his hand trying to form a Rasengan but his arm hurts .

" Problem ? " Grimmjow smiled as he then uses Sonido and kicks Naruto in the stomach sending him flying 660 feet away.

" ARRGH ! Damn it ! " Naruto shouted as he coughs up blood.

" Looks like you're at your limit. It's best you stay down, little fox " Grimmjow said to Naruto as he uses Sonído to appear next to Naruto and stabs his Zanpakutō into Naruto's right arm.

" AWWWRRGH ! " Naruto shouted in pain.

" That should prevent you from moving kid " Grimmjow stated.

" Why are you doing this ? " Naruto asked.

" Why you asked ? It's for the fun kid, though i would of preferred to kill you right her and now . Me and you love battle, you thrive on it , that beast i you is just like me . You crave fighting, you love destruction and you love killing. You're just like me and Kurosaki " Grimmjow said to Naruto.

" Don't you dare compare yourself to me , i'm going to kill all you Shinigami and Arrancars and bring peace to the Ninja World " Naruto shouted.

" See what i mean ? That bloodlust in your eyes, you hate me do you ? You hate all of us right ? You want to crush your foes ? You and me aren't so different after all " Grimmjow stated.

" Shut up ! " Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile 2 miles east at the Hokage Palace. Hinata stands up with Konohamaru watching her get up.

" Naruto kun ! " Hinata said to herself as she stand up.

" Where are you going ? " Konohamaru asked Hinata only to see her jump down to the crater.

Grimmjow meanwhile is tempered to shoot a Cero at Naruto.

" This sucks, i'm so tempted to shoot a Cero at you but i can't, i guess i'll just beat you up a bit with Balas as a form of compromise " Grimmjow stated only to see Hinata above him.

" Leave Naruto alone ! " Hinata shouted as she hits Grimmjow with her right palm into the ground and creates a 10 foot diameter, 2 foot deep crater and then rushes towards Naruto.

" Hinata, what is going on here ? " Naruto asked her.

" How horrible. You stabbed Naruto with that sword so he can't move " Hinata answered talking to Grimmjow as he gets back up.

" Bitch, that stunned a bit. Not a bad punch little girl , or should i say nice ass boobs honey " Grimmjow replied with a smile shrugging off her hit.

" I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto kun ! " Hinata shouted as she glows with an intense blue aura

" Tough talk , but those blows feel like mosquito bites. You can't pierce my Hierro with weak ass hits " Grimmjow stated.

" Hinata, run away ! You don't a chance against him ! " Naruto shouted only to see Hinata stands there.

" Sorry but i can't, i'm not leaving your side again ! " Hinata replied.

" What are you talking about ? ! He's too powerful, there's no way a mere Chūnin could beat him " Naruto asked.

" Don't underestimate me Naruto. I'll stand here and fight on my own free will " Hinata answered.

" Why Hinata ? Why are you here to protect me ? " Naruto asked.

" Remember the time you saved me from those bullies ? " Hinata asked Naruto.

" You mean 5 years ago ? " Naruto answered.

" I remember it like it was yesterday ! " Hinata stated as she thinks of the past.

**5 years ago**

I remember the tough training my father put me through . I was so weak that i lost to my 5-year-old sister Hanabi Hyūga.

" Pathetic Hinata, you really are worthless when it comes to being a Ninja, you would never amount to everything with such pathetic skills" he said to me as i ran in shame from the manor. I was around 3 miles from the manor when i accidentally bumped into a fat kid with ice cream. They then chased me into a forest where they were about to attack me.

" Hey..she's the Huyga kid ! " said the fat kid.

" Yeah she got those eyes ! " one of the other kids.

" That must be Neji's cousin ! " The fat kid said to me.

" She's probably as arrogant ! " said a kid with a hat.

" She probably thinks she's better than us because of her noble family and talent ! " the fat kid said to me.

" I-I'm not like that at all... " i replied as i try to run away but the bullies grabbed me .

" Trying to run off without saying you're really sorry ? What a jerk " said the kid with the hat who threw me down.

" Hey apologize !" one of the kids said to me.

" Say you're sorry ! " said the fat kid.

" I'm sorry ! " i said to them as kneel down to apologize.

" Not good enough ! Say it like you mean it ! Apologize ! " said one of the bullies.

" I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry ! " i said to the guys.

" Guys let's beat her up and see what she got in her wallets " said the fat kid as they surrounded me then you came to save me .

" Picking on a defenseless girl, you guys have no shame " you said standing next to me.

" Who are you ? " said the leader of the bullies wearing a baseball cap.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki . My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever believe it ! " you said to the fat kid.

" Hokage ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all the kids laughed at him.

" Are you crazy ? " one of the kids said to you.

" That's a bunch of bullshit ! " said the fat kid.

" Hokages are like gods, a mere weakling like you can't even past the academy much less a Hokage " said the kid with the baseball cap who punched you in the face but you got back up.

" You think you have the edge because there's three of you but look at this " you said to them as you used a handseal to cause a cloud of smoke.

" Shit he used a handseal, let's run ! " they said only to see a poorly developed clone and laugh at him more.

" That was terrible !" said the leader laughing only for you to grab him and throw him into the ground.

" Caught you off-guard. I will! I'm absolutely going to become the Hokage and i 'll prove you wrong ! Believe it " he shouted as he punches the leader but then the other two boys jump him and beat you up . All i could do was helplessly watch them beat you up. My bodyguard Kō came and saved both of us and the kids ran.

" Lady Hinata , are you alright ? " Kō asked me he then noticed you " That boy , he caused this trouble. Come on , Lady Hinata "

" Wait...He came to my rescue.." i retorted.

" You must never get involved with him . Let's go " Kō said to me.

" B-But..." i said to him .

**Present day**

" Now it's my time to protect you Naruto " Hinata said to Naruto.

" What are you talking about Hinata ? " Naruto asked her.

" Before i met you... I nearly went the wrong way... I used to always cry and give up... But you ... You showed me the right way... " Hinata explained to Naruto she walks towards Naruto.

" Hey, don't ignore me bitch, aren't you going to fight ? " Grimmjow shouted.

" Stay out of this ! " Hinata shouted as he fires an airplam towards Grimmjow knocking him back 600 feet away.

" What are you doing Hinata ? That won't be enough to defeat him " Naruto stated.

" I just wanted to walk with you... I was always chasing you... Wanting to overtake you.. I wanted to be with you " Hinata explained to Naruto.

" What do you mean be with me ? " Naruto asked as Hinata uses a Chakra enhanced chop to shatter Grimmjow's sealed Zanpakutō in half and remove the fragment out of Naruto's hand.

" I'm not afraid of dying if it means protecting you ! Your smile saved me ! You changed me " Hinata stated as she takes out some bandages and start to put it around Naruto's hand and puts ointment on it.

" Hinata, i don't get it . Why care for me this much ? " Naruto asked Hinata.

" Naruto `i got something to say to you " Hinata answered as she holds onto his injured hand.

" What is it Hinata ? " Naruto questioned the purple haired Shinobi only for her right hand to grab his left check and she inches her face closer to him.

" I love you Naruto Uzumaki ! " Hinata replied as she kisses Naruto in the mouth for the first time of her life.

" This feeling, it feels stronger than anything i experienced. Not only does it feel like my body is being healed up but my soul as well, 16 years of weights anchoring me down are being uplifted. I feel completed " Naruto said to himself as he holds on to Hinata.

" Naruto's kiss and embrace, it's so comforting , i feel stronger from the inside as well as the outside " Hinata said to herself as they both get back up.

Grimmjow comes towards them in a bad mood . He's unfazed by Hinata's Air Palm but is still angry.

" You bitch, i'm going to kill you " Grimmjow shouted.

" Hinata... " Naruto stated only to be stopped by Hinata.

" You have no Chakra left in your body. If you try to fight now, the 9 tails would be free to fully take you over and you would have control of your power " Hinata explained to Naruto.

" You don't stand a chance Hinata ! Don't try to fight him , i don't want to lose the woman who cares for me the most " Naruto stated.

" Have faith me Naruto ! This technique i'm about to show you would demonstrate just how much i truly love you ! Time to show you my true resolve " Hinata replied as she releases chakra from her fists.

Hinata then charges up lightning around her fist with her hair flowing upward. The wave of Chakra causes everything within a 500 foot radius to undergo an electrical surge

" What's with her ? She suddenly increased her power , where is she getting this power from " Grimmjow said to himself.

" Hinata, where is all this power coming from ? " Naruto asked her.

" Naruto watch me fight him with everything i got !** Jūho Sōshiken **(柔歩双獅拳_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists_ ) " Hinata chanted as she engulfs everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind and concaves the ground around her 5 feet deep and creates a 5 foot deep crater. Hinata's hands are now surrounded with two large lion-shaped shrouds of Chakra.

" So what, you charged up your Chakra a bit , it's still only a 1/3 of the power i process but i guess i should kill you for breaking my Zanpakutō " Grimmjow shouted as he dashes at Hinata.

" Here i come !" Hinata shouted as she dashes creating a sonicbomb and appearing directly in front of Grimmjow before he could react. He then hears the sound of a lion before he is hit in the face by Hinata's right hand but he barely flinches but then feels immense pain.

" What's going on ? That punch barely had any force yet she still damaged me " Grimmjow said to himself bleeding from his check. He then notices blue chakra leaking out his face .

" Gotcha ! " Hinata shouted.

" What's happening to me ? That punch did more than just damage me, it's eating away the Reishi in my body " Grimmjow said to himself.

" You're unfamiliar with the art of Gentle Fist, we have the power to destroy Chakra based substances like that shroud around your body " Hinata shouted as she kicks Grimmjow 300 feet into the rocks . Hinata appears behind him and kicks him upward 300 feet in the air .

" You bitch ! " Grimmjow shouted as he throws a left hook at Hinata only for it to miss her and for her to punch him down sending him flying 500 feet away. Hinata dashes at him but Grimmjow shoots a Cero only to be deflect by a two hand strike. Hinata the moves up close to strike Grimmjow . Grimmjow struggles to dodge a left hand punch and barely dodges a right hand strike but is hit by a gut punch and sent flying 500 feet eastward with Chakra coming out of his torso.

" Come on, i'm only getting started ! " Hinata said to Grimmjow as she dashes at him.

" I won't let you prevail ! " Hinata shouted as she uses Shunshin to move at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) to chop Grimmjow across the chest then kick him in the left side of the chest shattering his ribs .

" Hinata is actually holding her own with him !" Naruto said to himself.

" What power is this ? She's damaging my body effortlessly , how can be going past my Hierro so easily " Grimmjow said to himself as he holds on to his ribs.

" **Hakke Kūshō** (双昇龍 _Eight Trigrams Air Palm_) " Hinata chanted as she fires a compressed air wave at Grimmjow but Grimmjow dodges it using Sonído to move at 4400 ft/sec (3,000 MPH) and fires a Bala hitting Hinata down but she gets back up quickly and goes to fight him.

" Come on, you think you can take me even in my weakened state " Grimmjow asked Hinata as he kicks her in the face pushing her back.

Grimmjow comes at Hinata. Hinata throws 20 fast jabs at Grimmjow but the blue haired Arrancar catches her off guard with a knee strike and hits Hinata in the stomach damaging her intestines and sending him flying 400 feet eastward. Grimmjow gets back up and goes for a right hook but Grimmjow easily dodges it . Hinata goes for a left hook but Grimmjow blocks with his right forearm and with 30 high-speed jabs in 3 seconds to Hinata's chest and then leaps 400 feet high and does a flying punch which creates a massive explosion engulfing everything within a 1,000 foot radius, the attack creates a 800 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater. Hinata is on the ground form the hit hurt form the attack.

" Hinata ! " Naruto shouted.

" I'm not giving up ! I'm not running away ! " Hinata shouted as blood comes out of her forehead. She gets back up with her hair messed up while thinking of the past as she slowly walks towards Grimmjow.

**3 years ago**

Hinata and Neji are fighting within the Chūnin exams when Neji talks to Hinata.

" It's impossible to change yourself ! " Neji said to Hinata.

" Sure she can! Don't go deciding what a person is like ! Go Hinata ! " Naruto shouted.

**Present Day**

Hinata slowly walks towards Grimmjow with blue Chakra glowing around her body and goes back to the past

**3 years ago**

Hinata and Naruto are at a forest talking with each other.

" I always thought you were so negative, hesitant, and weird but i kind of like people like you " Naruto said to Hinata.

**Present Day**

" I must say, you must really love this tool of destruction to fight on his side despite you being so weak. I must say that strength of yours is impressive, you're much stronger than a mere Fracción, hell some of the lower tier Espada would even have serious problems with you but you're still nowhere near my league " Grimmjow arrogantly stated as he stands there.

" I stand by what i say . I'm not giving up ... because that's ... MY NINJA WAY ! " Hinata replied as she releases a shroud of Chakra. Her entire body glows blue and her chakra forms a blue Lion shaped aura around her body.

" Hinata, you're power is increasing " Naruto stated.

" Let's see you stop this " Grimmjow shouted as he charges a Cero from both hands pointing forward.

" I see ,i would just have to show you the power of love **Jūho Sōshiken Raionhāto**(柔歩双獅拳:ライオンハート_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists : Lionheart_ ) " Hinata chanted as she throws a powerful punch which shoots a powerful blast of chakra the shape of a Lion .

" Eat this ! " Grimmjow replied as he fires a very huge Cero coming towards the lion but the lion devours the blast and defuses the blast.

" There's no defeating the power of love ! " Hinata said to Grimmjow as the blast heads towards Grimmjow.

" OH SHIT ! " Grimmjow shouted as he's hit directly by the blast which hits the Arrancar directly creating a massive 1,200 foot radius explosion .

" What power, is this the power she was hiding all these years " Naruto said to himself seeing the blue flash of light .

" I did it ! " Hinata stated before her Byakugan deactivates and she falls down on her face. Naruto grabs her and picks her up to carry her.

" You did well Hinata ! " Naruto said to Hinata.

" Thank you Naruto ! " Hinata replied with a smile.

" What was that technique you used? I never seen anyone within the Hyūga clan use it before " Naruto asked.

" I developed it during my training with Kurenai " Hinata answered .

" What an amazing technique, no wonder i sensed such an enormous chakra from you " Naruto said to Hinata.

" Thanks ! " Hinata modestly replied.

" I knew i became closer to you but i never thought i would fall in love so fast " Naruto stated as he holds Hinata in his arms.

" SON OF A BTICH ! " Grimmjow shouted as he emerges from the smoke with his left arm gone from the blast.

" He's still alive even from that attack ! " Naruto shouted.

" That attacked burned through my Hierro like it was nothing. You almost killed me with that attack , had not for Sonido, you would of killed me back there " Grimmjow stated as he uses Sonido to kick Naruto in the stomach forcing the shinobi to drop Hinata .

" ARRRGGH! " Naruto shouted as Naruto falls to the ground.

" Naruto ! " Hinata shouted as she gets up only to be kicked in the face by Grimmjow and sent upward into the air.

" You little bitch ! " Grimmjow shouted as he jumps into the air and punches her into the ground with his only remaining arm.

" Hinata " Naruto shouted as he then sees Grimmjow jump down and stab her through the chest with his half-broken Zanpakutō.

" ARRGH ! " Hinata screamed in pain as she's brutally stabbed into the chest.

" HINATA ! " Naruto shouted as he watches Grimmjow pull out his sealed sword from her chest.

" That takes care of her " Grimmjow stated as he then sees Naruto gets back up .

" YOU BASTARD ! " Naruto shouted in intense anger as he unleashes a massive wave of Chakra which causes Grimmjow to drop to his knees.

" What the hell is that ? " Grimmjow shouted as he tires to withstand the Chakra wave.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU " Naruto shouted as his body then starts to grown Chakra tails from his body and then a Chakra explosion occurs which engulfs the crater with a red-orange light.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with North Konoha<strong>

Shizune and Neji sense the Nine Tails Chakra as well as Skullak

" What's going on ? " Shizune asked.

" This is bad, Naruto is turning Tailed Beast from again " Neji answered.

" That moron Grimmjow, he's really done it this time " Skullak said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha River outskirts<strong>

Cirucci senses Naruto's power as well as Shikaku.

" What is this immense power i'm sensing ? " Cirucci said to herself.

" This is bad ! " Shikaku said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Chōza and Gantenbainne senses Naruto powering up.

" This is bad! Naruto is transforming into his Tailed Beast form " Chōza said to himself.

" This power i'm sensing , it's like that of the devil " Gantenbainne said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Industrial District<strong>

Dordoni senses Naruto's power from a distance.

" Looks like this power the Nine Tails processes is even higher than a Vasto Lorde " Dordoni said to himself .

" SHIT ! Naruto is advancing straight to 6th tails " Yamato said to himself as he senses the battle from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

Rudbornn senses Luppi dead from his fight with Neji.

" It seems that the Nine Tails has revealed himself " Rudbornn said to himself as he gets serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Sakura is healing up Sai, Kakashi and Gai when she senses Naruto's Chakra from a vast distance from the makeshift hospital.

" This is very bad " Kakashi said to Sakura as Sakura resews his arm.

" Who's going to stop Naruto now ? " Gai asked the group.

" Where's Tsunade ? " Sai asked as he sees her bed gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Konoha crater<strong>

The smoke clears up to reveal Naruto is back to normal . There's a sealing tag on his back which prevented him from transforming last second and a shadowy figure holding Hinata in it's arms.

" What the hell ? Who the hell are you ? " Grimmjow asked the shadowy figure.

" That was too close for comfort , had Naruto went 6 tails again, there was no way even i would of been able to stop it, especially in my weakened state " the figure said to itself as the smoke clears up to reveal the identity of the Shinobi.

The smoke clears up to reveal an elderly woman is holding Hinata while healing her wounds with her right hand. She's an old frail and wrinkly woman with grayish skin who appears to be in her 70's with pale blonde hair with gray streaks . Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face with pale brown eyes. She's wearing a closed green robe with a black obi covering up her chest with grey pants.

" Grandma Tsunade , you look different " Naruto said to Tsunade.

" Damn it , i haven't even fully recovered from my coma and this village is attacked again " Tsunade stated only to cough .

" Is she going to be alright ? " Naruto asked Tsunade.

" Don't worry Naruto. I stopped the major bleeding and reconstructed her artery stabbed. She's however token damage to the Keirakukei in her arms " Tsunade answered.

" How did she damage her arms ? " Naruto asked.

" The Chakra used in that just comes form the Chakra gate in her heart. It is dangerous to use that attack more than once a day, if Hinata were to continue and use that jutsu twice, the Chakra gate at her heart would give out and she would've died . The stab to her heart would of killed her in minutes had not for my intervention however due to the damage and shock to her heart, she would be out of commission for at least 2-3 days. Take her to the hospital Naruto and stay out of fighting , you're done for the day " Tsunade explained to Naruto as she hands Hinata to her.

" Thanks grandma Tsunade, you're a real lifesaver , but what about you ? You don't look like you can fight well in that form " Naruto asked her.

" Don't worry , this old frail form of mines is all i need for him. You and Hinata have drained half his life force area " Tsunade answered.

" Fine , take care grandma Tsunade " Naruto replied as he runs away with Hinata.

" Who the hell are you old bitch ? You're in the way " Grimmjow shouted as he charges to attack Naruto and Hinata but Tsunade kicks him in the stomach and smashes him through some rocks below the crater 500 feet away.

" That kick hurt my body, this old form of mines isn't just unattractive but it greatly reduced my strength and speed . Still time to finish off where Naruto started " Tsunade said to herself as she rushes towards Grimmjow.

" Damn what power, just a simple kick sent me flying. Her strength is pretty high for a frail old woman " Grimmjow said to himself as he sees Tsunade leap extremely high.

" Time to end this **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that hits where Grimmjow is at . The attack hits creating a massive explosion on top of the explosion causes aftershocks felt in the village.

Tsunade stands back up only to see Grimmjow gone. Tsunade created a massive dust cloud that engulfs everything within a 2,000 foot radius .

" What power. One hit with attack like that, i'm done for . A blow like that is powerful enough to kill even Bankai released Captains " Grimmjow said to himself as he sees Tsunade behind him with a left uppercut.

" It would be a pleasure killing you off ! " Tsunade said as Grimmjow leaps in the air as she smashes another nearby rock with explosive force.

" She's really fast, i can barely read her movements " Grimmjow said to himself as he stands 300 feet in the air. Tsunade leaps up and stands in the air perfectly.

" Let's get serious ! " Tsunade shouted.

Meanwhile Nnoitra is in his sealed Zanpakutō secretly pursues Naruto and Hinata.

" While that moron Grimmjow wastes his time fighting that old hag, i'll follow that brat Naruto to his medical tent unit and hold the place hostage and then ,i'll capture him and bring him to Lord Aizen and get all the credit " Nnoitra said to himself as he stays his distance from Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong> **at the south end of the Karakura Crater**

Hollow Ichigo manages to push back the Vizards and Ryūken and is now charging up another wave of strong attacks

" AUUGGGHRAWA! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he sends his own sonic roar which blows back everyone .

" Damn, he's too strong ! " Shinji stated as he struggles to get back up.

" We need to hold him off just a bit longer ! " Love replied.

" RRAWHAHRGH !" Hollow Ichigo roared as it uses Sonído and goes to decapitate Chad.

"** Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Yonban-Tsukienkyoku**(金沙羅奏曲第天 ,月園曲 _Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Four-Song of the Moon Garden ) " _Rose chanted as he types on the keyborad to create a drum sound which creates a massive shockwave with all the whips similar to **Izayoi Bara that **sends Hollow Ichigo flying 200 feet from Love

" That was a close call, thanks Rose " Love said to his partner .

" Don't mention it " Love replied as he sees Hollow Ichigo gets back up and goes to charge up a Cero between the tips for his horns.

" A cero ! " Love shouted.

"ARRHRHGAWR! " Hollow Ichigo roared as the Cero goes to strike both Love and Rose .

" **Kūkiha**( 空気刃 _Air Blades_) " Kensei chanted as he fires an air blade blast which cuts the Cero in half then slices up the energy to bits negating and dispelling the Cero.

" RAHAHWHGAGAYYAHAH! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it shoots a volley of Balas at the group.

" **Sakanade Wāmu** (逆撫,ワーム _Counter Stroke Wormhole ) " _Shinji chanted as he spins his spear around creating a wormhole to suck in the Balas and have them hit Hollow Ichigo from behind.

" He's down, time to make my move " Ryūken stated as he takes out some Ginto " _Blind thay sinners and make them repent_ **Verlockende** ( _German for Entrapment) _" Ryūken chanted as he forms energy ropes around Hollow Ichigo binding him.

" **Bakudō # 18 . Ranryū **_(_乱流_Turbulence ) " _Kensei chanted as he whips up a turbulent whirlwind that immobilize and confuses Hollow Ichigo.

" **Bakudō # 9 .Geki** (撃 Strike) " Love chanted as he engulfs Hollow Ichigo in red light, completely paralyzing him.

" **Bakudō # 61 Rikujokoro** ( 六杖光牢_Six Rods Prison of Light_) " Rose chanted as he binds down Hollow Ichigo with his Kidō .

"** Bakudō # 63 . Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛,_ Locking Bondage Stripes_)" Shinji chanted as he binds Hollow Ichigo's body down.

" AAAHAHAGGHWAH!" Hollow Ichigo roared as it breaks out of all the restrains and then goes to charge up it's largest Cero.

" This isn't good " Shinji stated,

" RAWWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges up a 10 foot diameter Cero ball.

" If he hits us with that Cero, we're done for " Love shouted.

" Guys, i'm almost done with that sealing Kidō ,stop that monster from firing that Cero or we're all done for " Tessai stated.

" Right, alright people let's use our full power ! " Shinji stated as he puts both hands out and charges up a 3 foot diameter Cero.

" Let's show him the full power of the Vizards !" Rose replied as he types on the keyboard to have all the whips around him and charge up a large yellow ball of solar energy .

" Time to unleash our might " Love stated as he raises both clubs together and spin them both up generating a fiery tornado around him.

" Indeed ! " Kensei replied as he holds both hands together apart each other.

" You and your Vizards and your pride. Allow me to show the true might of the Quinces " Ryūken chanted as he charges up Reishi around him condensing all the Reishi around the city into his arrow and he surrounds himself with a flaming blue Reiatsu.

" RWWAAAHAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he fires a cero twice size of his body at the team.

" **Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Sanban-Tenhikarikyoku **(金沙羅奏曲第三 ,天光の曲 _Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Three-Song of the Heavenly Light )_ " Rose chanted as he makes a heavy piano sound to launch a powerful blast of solar energy at Hollow Ichigo.

" **Kamagōkahitto **(火魔業火ヒット_Fire Demon Hellfire Smash_ ) " Love chanted as he uses both his clubs to smash the ground creating a firewave.

" **Kūki Kensaku** (空気研削_Air Grinder) " _Kensei chanted as he claps his hands together creating a shockwave where thousands of razor-sharp wind blades are fired in a condensed beam .

" **Cero Gigante** (_ Spanish for Giant Cero ) " _Shinji chanted as he fires the massive Cero the size of his body while in Bankai form.

" **Zerstörung Bogen Licht** (_German/Dutch for Destruction Bow of Light) " _Ryūken chanted as he fires a powerful compressed arrow which then expands with the size of all the other blasts and it fuses the Cero energy, solar energy, wind energy and fire to form a giant multi colored flaming arrow with swirling wind groves which hit the Cero.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Uryū senses his father's massive Reiatsu and notices he can't move. All the other people in the barrier also can't move.

" What immense power ! " Uryū said to himself as everyone feels a massive shockwave that shakes up the building within the area.

" This is unlike anything i ever seen in my life ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he can barely stand up.

" It's immense , i never felt anything like this " Chad stated as he barely stands from the Reiatsu.

" It's a good thing we're in this barrier ! " Yumichika stated as he's brought to his knees.

" There's no way we could stand outside with all the Reiatsu ! " Momo replied as she's brought to her knees.

" This is madness ! " Ririn said to the group as she's barely able to move and is on the floor face first.

" Damn, we're down on the ground again ! " Cloud stated as he's face first on the floor.

" I can't move !" Nova replied.

" This is ridiculous ! " Jinta said to the group as he's on the floor face first.

" I can barely breathe ! " Ururu replied as she goes face first.

" It seems like things are finally clearing up " Unohana replied as she stand unfazed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tokyo<strong>

15 miles east of Karakura Town. The entire city is shaking from the forcewaves being created by the collision between the Vizards and Ryūken and Hollow Ichigo . People feel the shaking as glass buildings all over Tokyo shatter from the force of the shockwave being created from Karakura Town once again.

" What's going on ? " said of the people as they start to feel the shaking from the ground as they scatter within the streets.

" There's another earthquake occurring within the city ! " said another civilian.

Small poorly constructed or old weathered buildings start to collapse as well as power lines and even some parts of the highway collapse from the massive earthquake . Subway trains throughout the city shake from the force. People are unable to move from the massive force of the shockwave . Fortunately the Reiatsu barrier combined with Japan's advance infrastructure prevented any human deaths but has left hundreds injured and caused more damage to the power and gas lines in the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the center of Karakura Crater<strong>

Isshin and Kisuke duck down from the massive explosion which is powerful enough to stop Gedō Mazō in it's tracks.

" Damn it. What an immense amount of power " Kisuke said to Isshin as they struggle to move from the blast.

" Are they trying to level what's left of the city ? " Isshin asked Kisuke as the wind blasts send rocks flying upward.

Meanwhile Yoruichi and Madara stand there using intangibly top avoid rocks,razor-sharp winds, flames and flying debris from hitting them .

" Looks like you're through controlling Ichigo " Yoruichi said Madara.

" That might be true but you forget my statue Gedō Mazō could just easily capture Ichigo right now , all i need to do is get rid of you " Madara stated.

" Don't get arrogant, i'm going to kill you before you can do that ! " Yoruichi replied as the blast clears up and both of them come at each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong> **at the south end of the Karakura Crater**

Hollow Ichigo is on the ground with all the Vizards worn out and they revert back to their sealed sword state while Ryūken reverts back to normal.

" Boy , that was everything we can throw at him without killing him " Shinji said to the group as he's severely exhausted as on his knees holding onto his sealed Zanpakutō.

" I thought it would of never end ! " Love replied as he sheathes back his Zanpakutō.

" What attack was that Ryūken ? " Kensei asked him.

" That was my Zerstörung Bogen Licht, the fastest and most powerful arrow ever fired from the Quinces passed down by the most powerful Quinces. **Zerstörung Bogen Licht**(_German/Dutch for Destruction Bow of Light)_ makes contact with the target, it expands it's size as it engulfs the opponent in a massive explosion of Reiatsu that implodes inwards once it expands killing them with their own power as well . I purposely held back and imploded the arrow a few feet before it hit him directly " Ryūken explained to the group.

" I must say that was an excellent attack worthy of art ! " Rose stated.

" Indeed it was , that was the power of the Quinces ! " Ryūken replied as he falls down to the ground.

" Are you alright ? " Shinji asked him.

" It's the side effects of my Letzt Stil . After a short period of use, it would forcibly seal itself off from all spiritual power as a measure of self-preservation, effectively robbing me Quincy of my abilities however unlike my son, this only last a day or two before i can fight rather than premeant power lost " Ryūken explained to the Vizards as he lies on his stomach while on the ground.

However Hollow Ichigo emerges out of the explosions with burns and deep cuts on his body but it heals from it's wounds.

" RRAGAHAHAHWAH! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it's pissed off.

" Damn it , we only managed to starch him " Ryūken stated.

" Just in time, **Akuma Jokyofūin**(Kaizō Kidō) ( 悪魔除去封印(改造鬼道 _Demon Suppression Seal ( Modified Kidō ) " _Tessai chanted as he summons a bright blue charm appearing in the shape of two concentric diamonds on his palms which sends several blue energy chains similar to Sajō Sabaku binding down the hollow. Tessai then raises his hands and binds Hollow Ichigo with an cloth of spiritual fabric, and then traps them in a barrier of extreme gravity. Then Tessai forms a diamond seal with the Kanji _suppress_( くど )

" We got him ! " Rose cheerfully stated worn out from fighting the Hollow.

" Finally ! " Love stated worn out from the fight.

" It took everything we got but we did it ! " Ryūken replied.

" Boy am i tired out ! " Shinji said to the group.

Suddenly Ichigo gets back up with his eyes red and processed with the Sharingan .

" Must crush Shinigami ! " Ichigo stated in a zombie like state as he holds his Bankai and goes to attack the Vizards but Shinji blocks it with his sealed sword.

" Damn it !" Shinji shouted as he clashes swords with Ichigo who's under mind control.

" We might of undone the Hollowification but the enemy still has him under mind control ! " Love replied.

" None of us have any energy left ! " Love stated.

" Question is how is Shinji still able to fight while everyone else is unable to fight back ? " Ryūken asked.

" Of all the Vizards , he has the best energy control, that's why we consider him to be the leader. He could last longer than any Vizard with the exception of Mashiro but he has far better control of his powers and could use as much power as us without using too much energy " Kensei explained to them.

" Right now , Shinji is the only one who can still fight ! " Tessai replied as he watches Shinji and Ichigo clash swords.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the center of Karakura Crater<strong>

Yoruichi and Madara fight in the air when they see Hollow Ichigo fight within the air .

" You bastards really done it ! " Madara shouted upset to see Ichigo back to normal.

" You mad ? " Yoruichi asked Madara with a smile on her face.

" Very funny, Ichigo is still under my control. As long as i'm alive or have enough control, Ichigo is my tool to use and once he kills off your weakened comrades and i kill you and your friends off, Ichigo would be mine " Madara explained to Yoruichi.

" You bitch ! I'll take you down and free Ichigo " Yoruichi said to Madara.

" I heard enough, now it's time we end this, this next attack would send you straight to the next dimension " Madara stated as he puts two chains within his arms and handcuffs them. He then forms a dark void within his hand which is like a miniature blackhole in his hands.

" Very well then and it should end with your death " Yoruichi replied as she charges up energy in her claws and goes to a stance similar to **Sōkotsu **(双骨, '_Double Bone_') forming a golden aura around her the shape of panther.

" Time to end this ! " Madara said to Yoruichi.

" I was thinking the same thing ! " Yoruichi replied as they both dash at each other.

" **Jikū Hakai** ( 時空破壊 _Space Time Destruction_ ) " Madara chanted as he charges at Yoruichi with a Rasengan shaped black hole in his right hand while he has chains.

" **Togeneko : Mugen Ryōtsume **(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat Infinite Mass Claw ) " _Yoruichi countered as she comes at Madara.

Yoruichi and Madara dash at each other moving so fast that no one could see them and a massive explosion occurs which shakes up Karakura Town again and causes another earthquake that can be felt within Tokyo.

Meanwhile Kisuke and Isshin watch the explosion from a close distance trying to withstand the blast.

" They moved so fast i couldn't see them attack " Kisuke said to Isshin as the explosion clears up.

" Who won that collision ? " Isshin asked them.

" UWARAGRH ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it goes to charge up another strike.

" We have our own problems right now ! " Kisuke replied as he sees the monster charge up a massive blast that is 100 feet in diameter.

" We need to stop that creature ! " Isshin stated.

" Time to use our full power ! " Isshin replied as he goes for his attack " **Aogetsu** (青月 _Blue Moon_ ) " Isshin chanted as he generates dark blue flames with black outline around his massive axe .

" **Beniōhi** **:Shinigami Ketsujin **(紅王妃_,_死神血刃_Crimson Queen :Reaper Blood Blade_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he dispels the red mist and it all condenses into his Bankai blade which causes the sword to vibrate at fast speed . The sword grows to be the size of an ordinary katana with Reiatsu engulfing Kisuke .

" UARRRAGWH ! " Gedō Mazō roared as it fires a Chakra blast towards them.

" **Aoiro Getsuga **(青色月牙 _Blue Moon Fang_) " Isshin chanted as he fires an extremely large dark blue flaming Getsuga Tenshō towards Gedō Mazō.

**" Kamisori, Benihime**(剃刀紅姫,_"Razor, Crimson Princess"_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires his own blast and their blast collide with the blast until they manage to fuse and cut through the chakra blast and hit Gedō Mazō in the mouth and it falls to the ground.

" URAAHWRAHGH ! " Gedō Mazō roared in pain as it falls to the ground.

Back at the sky, the smoke clears up to reveal Yoruichi and Madara are still standing from the massive smoke engulfing the city from the explosion. The smoke clears up to see that Yoruichi has no injuries on her.

" That was a close one, you almost had me there but you'll need a 100 more years to catch up with me " Yoruichi said to Madara as the smoke clears up to reveal that Madara's left shoulder and entire arm is gone with the left half of his mask gone exposing his eye .

" I vastly underestimated you Yoruichi Shihoin! I didn't expect you to have the faster strike " Madara said to Yoruichi as he thinks back to what happened a minute ago.

**1 minute ago**

Both Yoruichi and Madara go to clash attacks with each other.

" I heard enough, now it's time we end this, this next attack would send you straight to the next dimension " Madara stated as he puts two chains within his arms and handcuffs them. He then forms a dark void within his hand which is like a miniature black hole in his hands.

" Very well then and it should end with your death " Yoruichi replied as she charges up energy in her claws and goes to a stance similar to **Sōkotsu** (双骨, '_Double Bone_') forming a golden aura around her the shape of panther.

" Time to end this ! " Madara said to Yoruichi.

" I was thinking the same thing ! " Yoruichi replied as they both dash at each other.

" **Jikū Hakai** ( 時空破壊 _Space Time Destruction_ ) " Madara chanted as he charges at Yoruichi with a Rasengan shaped black hole in his right hand while he has chains.

" **Togeneko : Mugen Ryōtsume **(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat Infinite Mass Claw ) " _Yoruichi countered as she comes at Madara.

Yoruichi and Madara dash at each other moving so fast that no one could see them. within a second's time , both appear to be moving very fast that it would take a high-speed camera speed of 1/1,000,000th to see their movements. Madara dashes at her with his chains hoping to catch the former captain of Squad 2 . Madara fazes through Yoruichi's two-handed punch. Yoruichi uses one hand to slash the air around her trying to hit Madara but he remains intangible so it fails to hit him. Yoruichi is caught by the chain and held by the waist while Madara turns around with the Rasengan shaped black hole in his right hand.

" This is it ! Once this attack hits you, you're done for. This would rip your body to pieces and scatter your remains into the void of space " Madara shouted as he aims for Yoruichi's head while she can't move.

" **Jigensoku Kiretsu **( 次元速の亀裂 _Dimensional Speed rift_) " Yoruichi chanted as she teleports at lightspeed dodging the strike .

" What ? " Madara shouted only to be punched down by Yoruichi's right hand

" **Togeneko : Mugen Ryōtsume **(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat Infinite Mass Claw ) " _Yoruichi chanted as she moves around the entire world over 7.5 times per second before slashing down Madara and releases a massive amount of destructive force that takes off Madara's left shoulder and entire arm .

**Present Day**

" That was my **Togeneko : Mugen Ryōtsume **(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat Infinite Mass Claw ) . _It's a punch so fast that no one could ever evade my strike . Using the full extent of my speed, i become light itself and move at the same speed of light. I basically hit my opponent then move around the entire world over 7.5 times per second before slashing down my foe . Even the mightiest of foes can't survive a blow this power . The true power of the attack isn't the speed however, it's power comes from the massive amount of air pressure combined with my Reiatsu generated from my speed " Yoruichi explained to Madara.

" Not bad, i wasn't expecting a blow this powerful from you, you won this battle for now " Madara said to Yoruichi.

" You're not going anywhere ! " Yoruichi shouted as she comes at him but her Bankai armor shatters and she becomes naked before she can connect a punch to Madara.

" Don't bother , you're at your limit as well as i am . Attacking me is pointless , barely have the time to maintain jutsus this long and your body has obviously reached it's limits. Reactivating your Bankai at this point would cost you your life while killing me in the process " Madara stated as he's severely exhausted.

" So we're in a impass huh ? " Yoruichi asked Madara.

" Before i go, allow me to tell you the message " Madara said to Yoruichi.

" What about it ? " Yoruichi asked.

" I been ordered by Aizen and on the behalf of all the Kages to declare war on the Soul Society. The attack on Karakura Town would serve as a grimm warning and test of the powers of the Shinobi. Soon this world and the Soul Society would be ours " Madara said to Yoruichi as he warps away to another dimension and Gedō Mazō is summoned back .

" The Five Kages have joined up ? This is bad ! " Yoruichi said to herself shocked to hear the frightening news as she then falls to the ground hitting face first naked.

Meanwhile Isshin and Kisuke see the monster gone. Both of them seal their swords worn out fighting Gedō Mazō.

" It looks like Yoruichi won her fight ! " Kisuke said to Isshin.

" Well what else you expect from the Goddess of Flash ? She's the second strongest woman in the world, aside from my old teacher " Isshin replied.

" Care to stick around here ? " Kisuke asked.

" Nah, i need to check up if the kids we're shaken besides Ichigo is going to gain consciousness soon and i don't wish for him to see me like this just yet. My son has far too much on his mind right now, the last thing i need is to cause more problems for him " Isshin answered.

" Very well then ! " Kisuke stated as he sees Isshin use Shunpo after sealing his Bankai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the center of Karakura Crater<strong>

Shinji sees Ichigo's Bankai becomes a large energy drill he holds with two hands as an aura of his Vizard mask appears over him and Ichigo's eyes glow blue while his eyeballs are black.

" This is bad ! " Shinji said to himself as he holds his sword with both hands.

" **Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo shouted processed charging at Shinji and is about to hit him in the head but stops a few inches close to Shinji's head when he wakes up and sees his blade close to Shinji.

" Pheww! That was far too close for comfort ,you almost hit us with that attack " Shinji said to Ichigo as Ichigo removes his sword from Shinji's face .

" What's going on here ? Why was i going to kill you ? Where's Karakura Town ? Where's Orihime ? " Ichigo shouted in a state of panic as he looks around to see there within a giant crater.

" Calm down Ichigo, everything is going to be fine " Tessai answered.

" THE HELL IT'S NOT, I DESTROYED KARAKURA TOWN ! " Ichigo shouted in intense agony as he starts to cry.

" Calm down Ichigo, this wasn't your fault. It was that masked man " Shinji stated.

" Damn it ! My town is gone and Orihime has been kidnapped " Ichigo cried as he punches the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha Crater<strong>

Tsunade in her elderly state clashes with Grimmjow with one arm. Grimmjow punches Tsunade in the face and them hits her in the stomach then kicks her in the air however Tsunade hits Grimmjow with a dropkick knocking him into another pile of rocks. Tsunade and Grimmjow collide kicks and punches with each other. Grimmjow throws a punch at Tsunade but the blonde Kage catches it and goes for a kick against Grimmjow but the blue haired Arrancar blocks with his only hand. They exchange punches with each other and kicks . Tsunade comes at Grimmjow with a sweeping kick but Grimmjow uses Sonido to gain his distance and comes at Tsunade's chest with a body blow punch aimed at Tsunade's solar plexus but the elderly blonde catches it and throws Grimmjow through a large 50 foot rock . Grimmjow gets back up and comes at her with a right hook but Tsunade counters by knocking the Espada back with a high kick and then jumps into the air to do a flying punch but Grimmjow dodges the incoming punch by a few inches. Grimmjow throws a right hook at Tsunade hitting her in the face and causing the elderly shinobi to stagger back a bit holding her face.

" Man you're tough.. that punch should of took you down " Grimmjow stated to Tsunade as he shakes his hand which was sprained punching Naruto.

" I must say, you got some skills but let's see how well you do against this punch " Tsunade replied as he goes to attack Grimmjow with a right hook again but the 6th Espada sidesteps and hits Tsunade in the gut with his right hand and then uses his right knee to hit the shinobi in jaw .

Tsunade throws 15 punches at Grimmjow but Grimmjow manages to block all of them . The young Arrancar then grabs the old ladies right arm and throws her through a 50 foot tall rock . Grimmjow then tries to hit Tsunade with a jumping kick but the Kage moves out the way. Grimmjow comes at Tsunade with a right hook but Tsunade moves left to avoid the punch and dodges a knee strike aimed at her chin . Tsunade hits Grimmjow with an elbow strike to the chin and then does 20 rapid punches at his abdomen to send him flying 20 feet away.

" Damn, you hit hard for an old bitch " Grimmjow said Tsunade.

" Shut up! I don't like being called old ! " Tsunade replied as she goes to strike Grimmjow .

Grimmjow blocks the first strike, Tsunade then appears behind him and delivers a roundhouse kick that Grimmjow barely escaped using Sonído, then he's almost hit with a punch then Tsunade appears behind him and delivers a devastating punch knocking Grimmjow aside 150 feet into a 3 story rock formation. Tsunade throws a punch but Grimmjow blocks with his right forearm.

" Got you now ! " Grimmjow stated as he headbutts Tsunade knocking him to the ground but the Espada headbutted a clone as the real Tsunade charges up a powerful punch coming towards the Espada.

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires a wave of compressed air from her fist which scatters in a wide area like a shotgun.

" Cero ! " Grimmjow countered as he fires a blast countering and canceling out Tsunade's blast.

Both attacks collide and create a massive 4,000 foot radius explosion of red and blue aura that expand and engulf everything within the radius . Tsunade stands worn out by his attack while Grimmjow is worn out using his Cero .

" You're pretty tough ! " Grimmjow said to Tsunade.

" Same here, you fight pretty well for someone as heavily injured as you " Tsunade stated.

" Time to get serious **Grind Pantera** (_Spanish for Panther_) " Grimmjow chanted as he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then takes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate wind gust engulfing everything within a 2,000 foot radius. He's in release form but he still only has one arm.

" What the hell ? " Tsunade said to herself as she get's defensive.

" You're finished ! " Grimmjow said to Tsunade as he uses Sonído to move at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ) and hit Tsunade with his claw to cut a deep gash going through the skin and cutting the muscles tissue from Tsunade's right shoulder and right pectoral ab to her groin .

" ARRRGH! What just happened ? " Tsunade said to herself as blood comes out of his wounds.

" What's wrong ? Was i too slow for you ? " Grimmjow asked.

" Damn you ! Damn you ! " Tsunade shouted as she holds onto her chest.

" You can't beat me now ! " Grimmjow taunted as he fires a Cero towards Tsunade with a one-handed Cero . The force of the Cero pushes Tsunade back 600 feet eastward .

Tsunade gets back up after blocking the blast with he coat badly burned from the attack.

" Not a bad attack, however it seems you made the fatal mistake of misjudging my powers because i'm an old woman " Tsunade said to Grimmjow.

" What do you mean ? " Grimmjow asked.

" This isn't my full power or true form , allow me to show you my true form " Tsunade answered as she charges up Chakra.

" What are you talking about ? " Grimmjow questioned the elderly Kage.

" **Karada Saisei **( 体再生_Body Revival __Jutsu_ ) " Tsunade chanted a she surrounds herself with Chakra and then starts to transform her body.

Tsunade's body get much younger. Her skin becomes fair-skinned again and her hair becomes blonde again. Her arms become more in tone as well as the rest of her body, her curves become more defined, her breasts go from saggy to firm. All the wrinkles on her face and body disappear . Tsunade then surrounds herself with a pale blue Chakra aura and stands to fight Grimmjow now back to normal.

" Whoa man, you're hot ! " Grimmjow shouted shocked to see the Hokage's beauty.

" Well i hope you enjoy that view because it's the very last thing you're ever going to see . Time to die ! " Tsunade shouted as she dashes towards Grimmjow releasing a wave of Chakra pushing back Grimmjow despite him being in release from. Tsunade then uses a powerful kick sending Grimmjow flying straight into the Hokage Monument 9 miles from where she was sent flying.

" What the hell was that ? I couldn't even react to that attack " Grimmjow said to himself as he's barely able to move.

" You made a big mistake coming to invade the village ! " Tsunade shouted as she comes at Grimmjow but Grimmjow use Sonído to dodge the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at North Konoha<strong>

Shizune and Neji sense Tsunade's spiritual energy from a distance.

" It's the Hokage ! " Neji said to Shizune.

" She finally woke up but how ? I thought she was going to die this morning but it seems she miraculously recovered " Shizune stated.

" Just how did she just rebound so fast ? Even if she woke up from a coma, she shouldn't be able to fight " Neji asked.

" It's a miracle from Buddha ! " Shizune answered.

" This is bad , Grimmjow is in trouble , i got to defeat these two fast . All the other Espadas are having trouble fighting their foes as well " Skullak said to himself he gets serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain<strong>

Chōza towers over Gantenbaiinne who's staring down a worn out Gantenbainne who's covered with bruises from fighting Chōza while Chōza only has minor injuries.

" Done yet ? " Chōza asked Gantenbainne .

" I'm a Privaron Espada, quitting isn't an option here . I must prove my worth , time for me to use my full power " Gantenbainne answered as he uses all his Reiatsu to charge between his fist.

" Bring it on ! " Chōza replied as he prepares to block the punch.

**" Rugir der Dragon **(_Spanish for Roar of the Dragon_) " Gantenbainne chanted as he puts both hands together and does a powerful two-handed punch that then fires a point-blank range dragon blast that levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius .

The smoke clears up to reveal that Gantenbainne failed to seriously injure Chōza . Chōza blocked the hit with only minor burns on his arms.

" Is that all ? " Chōza asked Gantenbainne.

" What the hell ? That was my strongest attack " Gantenbainne answered.

" Time for me to use my strongest attack , **Fūton:Ōkina kyūin** (大きな吸引,_Wind Style: Great Suction_) " Chōza chanted as he shoots a massive blast of wind which starts as large as him and expands up to 2,500 feet long, high and wide .

" Shit ! " Gantenbainne shouted as he goes to block the attack.

" It's useless to block my jutsu. This jutsu is among the most powerful the clan has ever produced. By combining Chakra with the powerful lungs of the Akimichi clan and our cast iron stomachs, we can shoot a blast of hurricane force winds turning anything we eat into lethal projectiles as well as push back our foes " Chōza explained as he overpowers his Gantenbainne , sending him flying 2,500 feet away.

" What a powerful blast ! " Gantenbainne said to himself as he tries to get back up. His left arm was deeply punctured by flying debris while his right shoulder was pierced and his right kneecap was hit. He reverted back to his seal sword form with his sword cracked slightly.

" Incredible. You're able to somehow survive the blast, That blast combined with the shrapnel should've killed you off . I must say, you're the second man i met to survive such a devastating blow however, you're not going to survive the next blow " Chōza stated as he goes to hit Gantenbainne.

But before Gantenbainne is killed off, a massive yellow barrier appears and Gantenbainne is then taken back to Las Noches via Negación which protects the Privaron last second from the fatal blow he would've receive if it would arrive a second later.

" Looks like i get to live to fight another day ! " Gantenbainne said to himself as he goes back to Las Noches.

" What the hell just happened ? He escaped , no matter " Chōza said to himself as he then collapses to the ground from Chakra exhaustion and bruises from his battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Industrial district<strong>

Dordoni and Yamato sense Tsunade's power from a distance as they fight.

" Looks like Tsunade has returned and Naruto has went back to normal , time to end this " Yamato said to himself as he's worn out fighting Dordoni with several cuts and mild bruises from his battle.

" This has been a good fight Niño but let's end this with a bang " Dordoni said to Yamato as he then spins around like a ballerina within mid-air forming into a tornado with all 12 cyclone tendrils warping around his body .

" This isn't good ! " Yamato said to himself as he sees Dordoni come towards him .

" **Picoteo del Ciclón** ( S_panish for Pecking Cyclone_ ) " Dordoni chanted as he spins around in a cyclone forming a 500 foot diameter , 5,000 foot high tornado which then expands 12 tendrils 4 time as long as the tornado spinning around within a 360 degree angle which all hit Yamato.

" ARRGH! " Yamato shouted as he's hit multiple times by the attacks ripping him to shreds as the attack then disperse with Dordoni worn out from his attack.

" You fought well Niño but in the end, you lose ! " Dordoni said to Yamato's dead body but it then turned into wood "A wood clone ? " Dordoni said shocked to see Yamato still alive who dodged last second.

" **Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō** (木遁・樹縛栄葬_Wood Style: Tree Bind Eternal Burial_ )" Yamato chanted as he creates a tree around Dordoni to bind him. Dordoni struggles to break out.

" Damn it ! " Dordoni said as he manages to get his right hand out .

" Too late ! " Yamato replied as he finishes making a 100 foot high tree 10 feet in diameter.

" Niño , you planned to use this all along ? " Dordoni asked him.

" Yep and it's a shame i have to kill you off, you didn't seem like that bad of a guy " Yamato replied he goes to crush Dordoni but then the Negación appears over him which negates the tree and Dordoni is allowed to travel back to Las Noches.

" That was too close for comfort, i must thank Skullak for these last second Neagcion which activates automatically if one is about to die " Dordoni said to himself as he goes back to Las Noches.

" He's escaped ! " Yamato said to himself as he falls to the ground worn out from using so much Chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the dried up North Konoha river<strong>

Shikaku is being overwhelmed by Cirucci's power and is being put on the defensive.

"** Take this ! Jūshadōken **( 十シャドウ拳 _Hundred Shadow Fist_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he creates 100 shadow fist and they all repeatedly punch Cirucci which creates a smoke wave as he throws 800 punches with the Jōunin throwing 36 punches per second however after 22 seconds all the shadows are sucked into the wings and return to Cirucci.

" I just told you moron, i absorb attacks in this state . The more powerful your energy attacks are, the more i heal from them " Cirucci explained to him.

" Then try absorbing this next attack **Kage Nohao Kōgeki** (影の刃を攻撃 _Shadow Blade Strike_) " Shikaku chanted as he goes to hit Cirucci's head but the Arrancar blocks with her feathers and the blade easily shatter into pieces from the feathers.

" It's too bad all your shadows do is cut or punch , even more unfortunate for you they are made of pure energy . Unless you can have both higher cutting power and the ability collect Reishi during combat by absorbing the opponent's attacks with your swords, you can't hope to beat me " Cirucci stated.

" I see, if normal attacks don't work on you, then i'll use my most powerful technique i learned to kill you " Shikaku replied as he charges up Chakra and then pulls out his scroll and throws it into the air.

" What do you plan to do ? " Cirucci asked as she sees Shikaku bite his nail and draw a blood circle on the scroll.

" **Kageshoji Bakuhatsu Bakudaname** ( 影の所持爆発紙の爆弾の雨 _Shadow Possession Exploding Paper Bomb Rain_ ) " Shikaku chanted as he throws a scroll 300 feet in the air releasing 500 exploding kunai with wire strings.

" Paper bombs, huh ? Don't think that'll work " Cirucci shouted as she releases wind from her wings which blow down all the paper bombs before they detonate.

" Impossible, how did you survive my strongest attack ? " Shikaku asked looking at her .

" You never learn do you, my wings are simply stronger than you pathetic paper bombs " Cirucci explained to Shikaku.

" DAMN IT ! " Shikaku replied as he fires a blast hitting the ground to leave the battlefield.

" Don't think you'll escape alive " Cirucci shouted as she charges up energy around her wings.

" I got to escape , i can't let myself die , it's too soon ! " Shikaku shouted as he goes to escape.

" TOO LATE ! **Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades) _" Cirucci chanted as she fires all ten of her feathers homing onto Shikaku as they all explode at the same time.

" NOO... THIS CAN'T BE, NOT SO SOON...NOT HERE ! " Shikaku screamed in agony as he burns alive from the blast and dying from the explosion as the explosion levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius.

" Hahahahaha! I win ! " Cirucci shouted only to see Shikaku behind her using **Kage no Ryokō**(影の旅行_Shadow Travel_ ) .

" Just kidding ! **Kageyose** (影寄せ_Shadow Pull Jutsu_ ) " Shikamaru chanted as he has shadows surround Cirucci.

" Think dodging death would help you when you can't hurt me ? " Cirucci taunted as she goes to absorb the shadows but the feathers are covered with paper bombs.

" You feel for it ! " Shikaku replied as he does handseals and detonate all of them which destroys all the wings .

" What ? " Cirucci shouted as she sees her feathers gone.

" I used the paper bombs within the shadows to have you absorb too much force so your wings will explode. Now time to show you my real strongest attack " Shikaku stated as he does handseals to have shadows around him.

" Damn it ! " Cirucci shouted.

" Time to end this ! **Kage Hariyama**(影の針山_Shadow Needle Mountain)_ " Shikaku chanted as he uses all the shadows within a 1,000 foot radius to create thousands of long shadow threads coming at Cirucci .

" Shit ! " Cirucci shouted as she's about to get killed but a Negación field blocks the shadows and Cirucci is token away.

" Damn , she's getting away ! " Shikaku said to himself as she disappears from the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Main Gate<strong>

Inoichi struggles to fight off the 10 Los Guerreros Calaveras created by Rudbornn _._ Each of the skull warriors here are half as powerful as a Captain. Each of their swords are made especially to pierce even released Espada Hierro because their blades channel Reiatsu into sonicwave which allows them to do both external and internal damage , there's nothing that cut block the cutting power of their swords . Inoichi is worn out and beaten with cuts all over his body while his soldiers go to finish off Inoichi.

" You fought well Inoichi however you're unable to fight off the might of Los Guerreros Calaveras, time to end this " Rudbornn chanted as he has all his soldier charge up a Cero between their hands which are normal red Ceros while Rudbornn charges up a purple Cero with a razor like aura.

" This isn't good ! " Inoichi said to himself as he's about to get hit by Rudbornn strongest attack as all the Calaveras form a circle around him.

" **Fusilamiento** ( _Spanish for Execution Firing Squad _) " Rudbornn chanted as all the Guerreros Calaveras fire there Ceros at Inoichi with Rudbornn firing a Gran Rey Cero towards Inoichi. The explosion levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius.

" **Kokoro Kaitendama**(心回転球 _Mind Revolving Sphere_ ) " Inoichi chanted as he creates a pisonic wave that forms into an invisible force field that engulfs everything within a 1,000 foot radius. Everything breaks down around Inoichi including the pavement and then are all sharpened into thousands of blade like shrapnel.

" What the hell is this ? " Rudbornn asked.

" It's my ultimate jutsu. Everything within this force field is weapon i can use against you " Inoichi answered as he then sends hundreds of flying rocks at the Guerreros Calaveras and the rocks rip through them , killing them instantly.

" Impossible, you killed my Guerreros Calaveras with ease ! " Rudbornn shouted to see Inoichi create a 20 foot spike out of debris from the crater.

" And now you're next ! " Inoichi replied as he goes attack the Exequias leader but a Negación blocks the attack and Rudbornn goes back to Las Noches.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Rudbornn said to himself as he escapes alive.

" Damn, he got away ! " Inoichi said to himself as he collapses from his wounds and Chakra exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha Crater<strong>

Tsunade is easily overpowering Grimmjow using only 2% of her power to smack him around 6 miles from the monument . Tsunade kicks Grimmjow downward to the ground into the bottom of the crater. Tsunade then dashes at Grimmjow with a flying punch and hits Grimmjow within the torso causing him to cough up blood.

" ARRRGH ! " Grimmjow shouted in pain as he coughs up as the punch crates a 1,000 foot diameter, 200 foot deep crater which creates a dust wave covering the crater .

" Now die ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to punch his head but Grimmjow uses Sonído to escape the punch .

" I got you know ! " Grimmjow shouted as he comes at her with a claw strike moving at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ) but Tsunade backhands Grimmjow.

" Too slow ! " Tsunade stated as Grimmjow is pushed back 500 feet away.

" Damn it, she's much stronger than before " Grimmjow said to himself only to see Tsunade behind him and feel her soft boobs on his back.

" Are you half asleep ? You should pay more attention " Tsunade said to Grimmjow as she stands behind him.

" Shut up ! " Grimmjow shouted as he goes to kick Tsunade but Tsunade uses Shunshin to escape the attack .

" Behind you ! " Tsunade shouted as she uses double hammerfist to smash him the ground .

" ARRRGH ! " Grimmjow shouted as he coughs up more blood.

" Take this !" Tsunade shouted as she dashes towards Grimmjow.

" Bitch ! " Grimmjow shouted as he goes to fire a Bala but his head is grabbed by Tsunade and he's dragged 6 miles into the monument and smashed into the wall.

" DIE ! " Tsunade shouted as she chokeslams him through the ground which creates a 4 mile long fissure that is 30 foot wide and 200 feet deep.

Grimmjow gets back up from the ground with his body badly damaged and floats 300 feet from the crater end and goes to attack Tsunade.

" YOU BITCH ! " Grimmjow shouted as he charges up a Gran Ray Cero.

" Come at me with everything you got ! " Tsunade replied standing there with arrogance.

" **Gran Ray Cero **" Grimmjow shouted as he fires a blast towards Tsunade but Tsunade uses her chakra aura to go through it " NO WAY ! " Grimmjow shouted as he's punched in the face by Tsunade and then kneed in the stomach and backhanded to the west end of the crater.

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick hitting Grimmjow and doing severe damage to him.

" ARRGGH ! " Grimmjow shouted as he coughs up a ton of blood.

" Is that all you can do ? You're pretty weak " Tsunade arrogantly taunted.

" YOU BITCH! I'M..GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT " Grimmjow replied as he gets up barely with his body badly injured as he goes for his final attack.

" Still have some fight left in you ? Hopefully , you could put up a decent warm up this time around " Tsunade taunted.

" **Desgarrón** _( Spanish for Tear) " _Grimmjow chanted as his claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant claws of solidified energy from the end of each finger.

" Bring it on ! " Tsunade stated as she stands in the way.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Grimmjow replied as he uses 5 energy finger claws to attack Tsunade but the Kage blocks the attack with her right forearm and it shatters " IMPOSSIBLE ! "

" Time to kill you ! " Tsunade shouted when she then senses Nnoitra up to no good " Shit! They're after Naruto " Tsunade said to herself as she disappears using Shunshin.

" Damn it ! That was too close for comfort as he is then carried away by a Negación.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at North Konoha<strong>

Shizune and Neji sense Tsunade winning her fight while Skullak senses Grimmjow's defeat.

" This is bad !Grimmjow was effortlessly defeated in release form and now she plans on killing Nnoitra. As much as i wish for Nnoitra to die, we don't have anyone to replace his strength so he must be kept alive . I need to transform to fight this Shinobi meaning, i must end this battle fast " Skullak said to himself as he draws out his sword and charges up his aura.

" He's going to use his strongest attack , time to end this in one blow " Neji stated as his body is surrounded with green chakra.

" Very well then ! " Shizune replied as she glows her arm with purple chakra leaking deadly poison everywhere and forms a purple chakra blade on her right hand.

" **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he swings his sword horizontally firing a black Cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō towards the two.

" **Hakke Nijū Hasangeki** (八卦二重破山撃E_ight Trigrams Mountain Break Attack_ )" Neji chanted as he fires two dense waves of chakra at Skullak.

**Dokuton:Hitasa Sekkai Dokujin** (毒遁_,_ 浸さ切開毒刃 _Poison Style:Immersed Poison Dissection Blade_) " Shizune chanted as she fires a powerful purple wave of poisonous Chakra at Skullak.

The attack collide, creating a massive 1 mile radius explosion with the combined damage.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles south of the Kage Summit<strong>

Aizen , Gin and Tōusen walk away following pursuit of Danzō.

" So the guy we're looking for is up ahead ? " Gin asked Aizen.

" Yep, he was my intended target all this time " Aizen answered.

" It's amazing how powerful the Kages are , i wasn't expecting them to be this strong " Tōusen stated,

" It's a good thing i kept a last-ditch escape plan in mind by killing the guards within the entrance and exits and leaving a few of them alive " Aizen replied.

" Still the Hōgyoku was a failure , Madara managed to sabotage it and go against our pact " Gin said to Aizen.

" What do you intend to do with him ? " Tōusen asked him.

" Trust me, i have my own trick for dealing with Madara, the Kage known as Danzō has that special power needed to turn the tide. Also once Ulquorria captures Sasuke and we make him an Arrancar and once Skuillak and his team brings me the Nine Tails and Kisame and Harribel's team bring me the Eight Tails, i'll turn them all against Madara and use that power combined with the repaired Hōgyoku to crush Madara " Aizen explained to the two.

" So basically you plan to use Kyōka Suigetsu on the Tailed Beast ? " Gin asked him.

" Once the Hōgyoku has been fixed, i'll use that power combined with my Bankai to control those tailed beasts and with Sasuke with a fully awakened Sharingan combined with the one i'll steal from Danzō would give me enough power to crush Madara " Aizen stated.

" You're brilliant as always ! " Tōusen replied.

" Madara tempering the Hōgyoku and trying to kill me off was a minor setback in my plans. I already got the message i needed to spread and now the Soul Society and the Shinobi World are now in total war " Aizen explained to them as they walk across the snow-covered fields.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 200 miles south of the Kage Summit<strong>

Killer Bee is within a forest-covered in snow and trees hanging out with a short, middle-aged man. He wears a cream-coloured robe adorned with a purple belt and two purple fuzzy balls hanging in the front. He also appears to wear a purple garment underneath the robe and has a mesh shirt under his robe as well. He has dark brown hair which is done in a traditional Japanese manner, but with a punch perm bun on top of his head. They're hanging out with a giant orange raccoon with brown markings around his face, ears, feet and circular one running along the length of his tail. The area directly around his moth is white however. He also wears bandages on his front paws.

" Shinobi...We Shinobi we endure.. Shinobi suppressing our sobs ! You don't just sing enka. Enka requires a passion-filled soul ! Now you try singing " the middle-aged man said to Killer Bee while on top of a giant axe 20 feet above the ground embedded in a 12 foot diameter tree .

" Yeah ! Shinobi, by being so stealthy...We extend our life expectancy. WEEAAH ! " Killer Bee shouted as he raps and does a peace sign with his right hand raised up high.

" You lack passion ! Passion ! You're just mounting the lyrics and not taking it seriously ! " the old middle-aged Japanese man scolded.

" Passion ? " Killer Bee asked.

" That's right ! Passion ! as the characters in Enka imply, it's important to act out the world in the song with passion ! Also, the tremolo, you have to clench your belly and bring the note into your nose, all right ? " the middle-aged man asked Killer Bee.

Suddenly the large bear like raccoon detects several intruders. Halibel and Kisame walk along with Mila ,Apache and Sun Sun with them.

" What's the matter, Ponta ? " Sabu asked the raccoon.

" Look at the size of that raccoon ! " Mila said to the girls.

" I never saw a raccoon that big ! " Apache replied.

" It'll would be great pet ! " Sun Sun replied.

" So this is the one known as Killer Bee ? " Harribel asked Kisame.

" Indeed , my Samaeahda is liking the feel of his Chakra " Kisame answered.

" Who are these guys ? " the middle age man asked.

" Those are members of the Akatsuki , Master Sabu . This personal biz will only take a second ...What a miff but no worries, i'll erase them in a jiff ! " Killer Bee answered .

" You suck at rapping ! " Apache shouted.

" Indeed, that rap sucked ! " Mila stated.

" I agree with you two for once, that was absolutely dreadful ! " Sun Sun replied.

" We searched everywhere for you Eight Tails , we're here to bring you in " Harribel said to the rapping Shinobi.

" That massive Chakra of yours lured us right here . That last fighter have a delicious Chakra but you're Chakra is easily five-star restaurant material " Kisame replied with a twisted smile on his face.

" Remember not to kill him ! " Harribel stated.

" Don't get your panties in a bunch, i'm better at bringing back Tailed Beasts alive better than anyone else !" Kisame replied.

" But i'll kill all of you. I'll show you all that you're all worlds apart from Killer Bee in power " Killer Bee stated as Ponta then goes to attack the group.

" You sure are talkative for an Jinchūriki ! " Harribel said to Killer Bee as she effortlessly catches the massive 30 foot high raccoons paw and throws him back 50 feet of her .

" What incredible strength , she effortlessly threw Ponta like he was nothing and she didn't even take a starch from his massive claws which could rip apart buildings and large trees with ease" Sabu said to himself shocked to see her strength.

" That's lord Halibel to you , she's so strong " Mila said to the team.

" Indeed, she's not a High Tier Espada for nothing ! " Apache replied.

" Even a massive monster like that Raccoon doesn't have a chance " Sun Sun stated.

" Girls, take care of that guy with the axe and get your distance for me and my partner. If you stay here , you'll be in our way " Harribel said to her Fracciónes.

" Right ! " Harribel's Fracciónes all replied as they gain their distance.

" Sabu, Ponta, follow those bitches and take them out. I'll handle these two myself " Killer Bee stated as he looks at the two.

" Right ! " Sabu replied as he pursues the Fracciónes.

" Time to get serious fool ! " Killer Bee said to them as he flick two dull pencils charged with lightning to move at 11,500 ft/sec ( 7 ,841 MPH) but both Kisame and Harribel dodge the attack as the pencils punches through trees with ease and goes through a boulder with no effort.

" What power and speed ! " Harribel said to Kisame.

" He's increased the speed of that pencil using Lightning Chakra to the point it has even has better penetration than Wind Release " Kisame explained to Harribel.

" Incredible. He's capable of turning even a small weak unsharpened pencil into a projectile of devastating force , i hate to see what he could with a kunai throw at full force " Harribel replied as she see Killer Bee move at 16,000 MPH behind Kisame .

" He's too fast !" Kisame said to himself only to see Harribel block the hit with her sword glowing with yellow Reiatsu.

" You guys are going to be tough ! " Killer Bee said to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles south of the North Ocean<strong>

Sasuke is within the Land of Rice Paddles 450 miles north of Konoha training within a waterfall on top of it looking into the sky.

" I'm not getting very far in my training with Orochimaru. I want more power " Sasuke shouted only for Ulquorria to appear behind him

" You wish for more power huh ? What makes you think you're even worthy of having power human ? " Ulquorria asked Sasuke.

" Who are you and what's with that hole ? Is that part of a costume of yours because i don't think it's humanly possible to have a hole there ? " Sasuke asked Ulquorria.

" Nevermind that, you wish to have more power right ? Defeat me and i'll grant you all the power you need to kill Itachi Uchiha " Ulquorria said to Sasuke.

" Like some random person like you could help me, how do i know you're not one of those ANBU members after my head or Orochimaru's ? " Sasuke asked.

" Allow me to test your skills " Ulquorria said to Sasuke as he blows his whistle and Sasuke is now surrounded by 20 Gillains, 5 Adjuchas, 100 large hollows and 500 average Hollows.

" What are these creatures ? " Sasuke asked him.

" These are Hollows, what you call demons. These are here to test your speed and strength Sasuke, how fast can you kill off these Hollows " Ulquorria answered as the Gillians and Adjuchas all charge up Ceros.

" I see, very well then ! " Sasuke replied as he draws his blade and then sheathes it back a split second later appearing behind Ulquorria. Within a second Sasuke cut down and killed all the Hollows with his sword.

" Not bad, you move pretty fast , you're definitely on the level of an Espada but let's see if you're at my level " Ulquorria stated as he moves behind Sasuke and goes to stab Sasuke but Sasuke blocks the blade.

" It seems you're not nearly as weak as those other guys, i'm curious to see what power you have to offer me ! " Sasuke replied as they go to fight each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 40 miles south of the Kage Summit<strong>

Danzō and his group, Hyō and Hotaru are walking through the snow forest.

" I wasn't expecting the Mizukage to have Byakugan user " Danzō said to the group.

" Damn, he blew our plan up ! " Hotaru replied.

" I want you two to retrieve the Byakugan and silence him " Danzō stated.

" Very well then, my trap setting skills may not be as good as Fu but it'll do " Hotaru replied as he pulls out a scroll and prepares to set up his trap.

Suddenly Danzō gets a phone call from his Root team and picks it up . The phone he has is a modified Soul Phone captured by Danzō and his group to use for themselves.,

" This is Lord Danzō , what is it ? " Danzō asked his men.

" We found Orochimaru's lair , we're awaiting orders to take out Anko " Terai answered.

" Very well , kill her and all witnesses " Danzō stated.

" Okay then ! " Dajimu replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the ninja world<strong>

Anko and her team find Orochimaru's lair. She is with Anko is with Terai ,Tokuma Hyūga, Muta Abrume , Ranka and Dajimu.

" We finally found the hideout ! " Anko said to the guys.

" Nope, this is just another empty hideout " Ranka answered.

" My insects are detecting Orochimaru's Chakra " Muta stated.

" And my Byakugan sees hundreds of Sound Ninjas around either ! " Tokuma replied.

" Guess we forget back to base ! " Anko said to the team only for all her teammates to be killed by Shuriken and she's stabbed in the chest by both Terai and Dajimu .

" We got you Anko ! " Terai said to the purple haired Shinobi.

" Damn it ! " Anko shouted.

" We're here to dispose of you once we find Orochimaru " Dajimu answered.

" Good bye Anko ! " Terai shouted as they remove their blades from her chest only to see they hit a clone .

" **Sen'eijashu** (潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes ) " _Anko chanted as she has 10 snakes come at the two and shatter their masks from the impact of the snakes.

Terai is revealed to be a main with red eyes similar to the Rinnegan with black hair and a goatee while Dajimu has shoulder length brown hair and white eyes.

" That was a close one ! " Terai said to his partner.

" You two are the top three Special Jōunin in Root . Terai ,your skills with Genjutsu are top-notch and being a former member of the Yuhi clan, you are almost in the same league as Kurenai Yuhi and Dajimu, being a side member of the Hyuga branch, you process some of the finest Taijutsu and your own unique form of Gentle Fist. Danz**ō** really wanted me out of the way didn't he ? " Anko said to them as she draws out her blade.

" We're here to kill you and rid the threat of Orochimaru forever ! " Dajimu replied as they dash towards Anko.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of Karakura Town.<strong>

Ichigo bangs his head on the ground within the ruins of the city he grew up within . The entire city was leveled from the explosions that rocked it with fires burning everywhere . Most of southern Karakura Town has been set ablaze by the black flames of Amaterasu. The black flames spread as far north as Kisuke shop within the Mistumaiya district to southeast at the Karsu River near the Minamikawwase district with the black flames already reducing everything within the flames into ashes. The entire Karasu river bed has been vaporized with steam being released into the air.

The sunny day of Karakura Town has been turned pitch black by the devastation that has been caused by the fights. Black smoke from the flames of Amaterasu causes the air to be toxic across most of Karakura Town. The air is contained in toxic blackish purple smoke from the ashes of anything burnt by Amaterasu which falls back down to the ground as soot. Rain starts to pour down heavily with lightning within a 5 mile diameter, 1.5 mile deep crater.

" This is not fair, everything i know is gone " Ichigo shouted in despair as he punches the ground crying but then Unohana grabs his shoulder from behind.

" Ichigo, don't worry. I'll fix everything up " Unohana said to Ichigo.

" This isn't like fixing a wound, how can you repair an entire city ? " Ichigo asked.

" First these flames need to go, **Heal the Wounded Minazuki** ( 肉雫唼 _Purify the Flesh ) _" Unohana chanted as she draws out her sword and Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green like gas substance before taking a solid shape of a giant, green, one-eyed Manta Ray like creature with the capability to fly.

" She's using her sword ? " Shinji asked.

" She's going to put out the flames of Amaterasu " Love answered.

" Now time to do this Minazuki , **Mizujōka** (水を浄化_Purifying Water_ )" Unohana chanted as she has her whale shoot a large blast of water into the aior which explodes and creates a rainstorm that is putting out the black flames of Amaterasu with rain falling at 4 inches an hour and winds as fast as 80 MPH.

" What an immense amount of power ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to stand from the immense torrential rainstorm .

" So this the purify water, said to be the strongest water in the Soul Society. This water is capable of extinguishing even the flames of Ryujin Jakka " Shinji said to himself as the rain disappears and all the black flames are gone.

" Now that all those flames are gone, i can finally use the special Kidō to repair this city " Unohana said to Ichigo as he sees her pull out 5 Kidō rods .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at East Konoha<strong>

Naruto and Hinata are about to reach the tent but Nnoitra is there holding Sakura hostage

" Sakura ! " Naruto shouted.

" Surrender yourself or she gets it Naruto " Nnoitra said to Naruto .

" Fine ! " Naruto replied as he drops Hinata and goes on his knees. Nnoitra then throws Sakura on the ground and goes to grab him.

" Time to grab you ! " Nnoitra shouted only to see Naruto charge up Chakra within his hand.

" **Rasengan** " Naruto shouted only for Nnoitra to grab his hand and take no damage.

" Big Mistake ! Now you're friends are going to die ! " Nnoitra shouted as he tosses Naruto away and go to charge up a Cero.

" Shit ! " Naruto shouted .

But before Nnoitra could fire his Cero , he's knocked into the ground by Tsunade.

" Lady Tsunade ! " Sakura shouted .

" Looks like you're alright, that's more than i can say for this enemy here " Tsunade replied as she goes to punch Nnoitra in the head but Skullak appears to block the blow

" So you're the Hokage ? " Skullak asked Tsunade.

" Who are you ? " Tsunade asked Skullak.

" My name is Skullak Tuma, Arracar #101. The former Primera Espada " Skullak answered.

" What do you want ? " Tsunade asked Skullak .

" I want to fight you over who processes the Nine Tails, we'll fight in that crater, if i win, you'll surrender the Nine Tails and if you win, i'll leave the village " Skullak explained to Tsunade.

" Fine , whatever keeps people from getting hurt ! " Tsunade replied.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 38:<strong>

Aizen is at the room where Gin usually host the show.

" I'm Sosuke Aizen , the director of the Arrancar Encyclopedia segments . I'm here to talk about my Zanpakuto Kyōka Suigetsu " Aizen said to the audience.

" So you're the host of this segment ? " Gin asked Aizen.

" Of course i am , this is my Zanpakuto after all " Aizen answered.

" Very well then ! " Gin replied.

" **Kyōka Suigetsu **(鏡花水月, _Mirror Flower, Water Moon_) controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the already lost. It's far more powerful than a normal Genjutsu for not even releasing enough Reiatsu or your case Chakra could fully break the hold " Aizen explained to the audience .

" Aizen has been able to use his powerful Shikai to affect almost every Shinigami he has ever worked with, even the higher-ups . The hypnosis is apparently long-lasting, seeing as the Visored are still affected by Kyōka Suigetsu even though they were hypnotized at least 110 years ago . Aizen's ability to hypnotize anyone comes from the fact that Aizen's sword actually transforms into a blade made of diamond. Light is reflected from the blade and using his Reiatsu could trap people in his illusions at light speed, the diamond blade also gives Aizen's sword immense cutting power for his blade would be even stronger than steel " Gin stated.

" Kyōka Suigetsu's **Kanzen Saimin** (完全催眠 _Complete Hypnosis) _is absolutely flawless, even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. Kyōka Suigetsu's hypnotic abilities make it a highly useful tool in combat, as i can quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive my opponents. For example, by creating a decoy of myself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, i can hide my own movements and attack with impunity. My opponent, meanwhile, will remain focused on the illusion until it's too late to react " Aizen explained to the audience.

" Care to explain some of these abilities ? " Gin asked Aizen.

" Very well then, the most common and easy to use ability is **Garasukurōn**(ガラスクローン _Glass Clone_ ). It's created as soon as an opponent comes to attack me. By condensing the light within the air, i can create a perfect clone of myself, with the user affected by the release of my Shikai combined with the realistic design of the clone, they won't be able to sense a counterattack coming " Aizen explained to the audience as he shows footage of him trolling Hitsugaya and Harribel with that ability before cutting them down within canon .

" Especially problematic when Aizen's sword is capable of cutting through an Vasto Lorde Arrancar's Hierro with ease. It's only beaten by Ukitake's Bankai in terms of sharpness . The density of the blade allows Aizen to cut through almost anything with little effort . Combined with the immense power of Kanzen Saimin and Aizen's ability to take on even captain level Bankai's while still sealed, Aizen is dangerous" Gin stated as he shows footage of Aizen cutting through Sajin's Bankai with ease.

" **Yaburiame**(破り雨 _Shattering Rain )_ is a powerful attack when i shattered my Shikai into hundreds of mirror like blade shards that i controls to attack my foes similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura however this attack has far greater cutting power than even Senbonzakura Kageyoshi for it can effortlessly shred up skyscraper sized buildings even if just one fragment hits it " Aizen arrogantly gloated as he demonstrates the fragments cutting down skyscraper sized pillars within Las Noches.

" Another one of Aizen's abilities is " **Tsukiumi Megami **(i月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) which emits a bright blue light from it's blade, which must be seen by an opponent for the technique to take effect . It traps their subconscious within an alternate dimension, in which you're left conscious but unable to move. Anywhere where the light reflects is the area which the attack takes effect and the light itself would take only 1.5 seconds to reach Lightspeed ,making it a lightspeed flash of light " Gin explained to the audience.

" Last but not least is my **Kagami Kōkan** ( 鏡の交換_Mirror Replacement_ ) which uses mirror fragments that are embedded within a weaker foe or a foe with a far lower Reiatsu to switch places with me and anyone who chooses to help me out. It requires the victim to still be alive , all i have to do is redraw my sword while in Shikai and gather enough Reiatsu . I can use this technique to switch places with me and anyone of my choosing . It's similar to Space Time Ninjutsu. I can wrap myself within the speed of light in theory however it's only to replace myself with another target and i must stab a living target to leave behind a tiny cell size mirror fragment, undetectable even by a master medical ninja. In theory, i could replace myself with a Vice Captain last second before i'm stabbed from behind by a Captain's Bankai if i were to stab her beforehand and she somewhat survived " Aizen explained to the audience as he shoots footage of Hitsugaya coming to stab him with Ryusenka only to activate Kagami Kōkan to replace himself with Momo to have her take the hit.

" So are we going to see your Bankai ? " Gin asked Aizen.

" Not this time, you'll see it in due time . Given Madara disabled the Hōgyoku , i would need it to kill that old bag Danzō " Aizen answered.

" Well that's the end of the segment, stick tune for Aizen kicking more ass in the near future " Gin said to the audience as he closes the segment.

**(A/N: Aizen and his comrades have been set up and left to die with the Hōgyoku deactivating prematurely thanks to Madara's sabotage however Aizen thought several steps ahead and was able to fend off the Kages with his overpowered Kyōka Suigetsu and now purses Danzo to take his Sharingan and plan a counterattack against Madara. Meanwhile Madara was defeated by the combined forces of the Vizards who fend off and defeated Hollow Ichigo with the help of Ryūken, Isshin and Kisuke who defeated Gedo Mazo and Yoruichi who blitzed his speed and took his left arm and was forced to retreat unable to capture Ichigo himself . Meanwhile in Konoha, the Jōunins manage to defeat each of the Espadas with the exception of Nnoitra who critically injured Kurenai and Skullak who defeated both Neji and Shizune , Tsunade emerges from her coma and is now prepared to fight Skullak over the custody of Naruto. Meanwhile Killer Bee is prepared to fight Harribel and Kisame , Anko has to prepare to fight the strongest Root Special Jōunin and Sasuke fights Ulquorria . Stick tune for the next chapter which is bound to be action packed . Review, Fave and Subscribe )**


	56. Fall of  Danzo  part   1

**Bleach Shippuden 54 : The crumbling roots of the Foundation**

**(A/N: Sorry for the long delay, had computers throughout last week and was delayed at least 3 days to release this chapter )**

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 28,2001 12:30 P.M. Konohakagure , Narutoverse<strong>

Konohakagure has been attacked again, this time by the Espadas who came with the intent to kidnapp Naruto. The Espadas attacked the village and began to hunt down the Nine Tailed Demon Fox Naruto Uzumaki. The Espadas split up to find the Ninetails and they get into their own battles.

Yammy first took on Sakura after Sakura stopped the brute from crushing an injured Sai still recovering from wounds inflicted on him during the battles of Konoha 4 days ago. Sakura held her own against the massive brutes strength for a while and even was overpowering the large Arrancar until he revealed himself to be the " 0" Espada and used his Resurrección to effortlessly defeat Sakura. Shizune then fought the massive Arrancar , while Yammy had a ton of power, his massive size and lack of speed made him a large target to Shizune's deadly and precise attacks. Using her Chakra Dissection Blades combined with high-speed and poison jutsus, she managed to defeat the so-called Zero Espada with low difficulty and then was forced to do battle with Skullak.

Luppi fought against Hana and her 3 dogs, Tsume with Kuromaru, Kiba with Akamaru , Tenten and Shino. Despite being outnumbered , Luppi effortlessly defeats the group with his Resurrección after almost getting himself killed by his own arrogance and proceed to sexually harass the Kunoichi however Neji comes to the rescue and saves them . Neji fights Luppi and seemed to be outclassed by the Arrancar's attacks but it was revealed Neji hit all the Reiatsu points in Luppi's body and turned his own Reishi into a bomb, killing the Arrancar and making him the only one to die in battle.

Rudbornn meanwhile fought against 20 ANBU Ninjas lead by Yūgao and Ibiki against 361 Calaveras. All the ANBU members were killed off with the exception of Yūgao and Ibiki but the lower ranked officers killed off 83 Calaveras before dying and the 278 Calaveras were killed off by Yūgao and Ibiki. Rudbornn creates 587 Calaveras in his Resurrección form and easily overwhelms the two. Just as they're about to die , Inoichi saves them and takes on the Calaveras himself and Rudbornn. Inoichi manages to take out all 587 Calaveras with little effort but this forces Rudbornn to use his technique Los Guerreros Calaveras that exhausted and injured Inoichi but he was able to defeat all of them with the full power of the Yamanaka clan .

Cirucci and Gantenbainne took on Kakashi and Gai. Both of the Shinobi fought at 20% of their power having yet to fully recover from their injuries and Chakra strain from their bodies. Kakashi and Gai manage to still hold their own against their Resurreccións however due to their limited Chakra caused by their battles with the Shintachio as well as Gin and Tousen. Cirucci and Gantenbainne were able to beat Kakashi and Gai however Choza and Shikaku fighting at 100% power were able to hold their own and defeat the two Parrvion Espada.

Dordoni meanwhile fought against Team Genma and manages to easily defeat the group. Team Genma fought with their best efforts however it was only enough to trigger Dordoni into using his Resurrección form where he defeated all of them in one blow, Yamato comes to save the group and manages to eventually defeat Dordoni with his Wood Release justu.

Nnoitra fights off Team InoShikaCho and beats them all with ridiculous ease . Nnoitra then fights Kurenai and struggles to fight the Jounin's powerful Genjutsu however Once Nnoitra went into his Resurrección form, he was able to physically overpower the Genjutsu and defeat Kurenai with ease, easily injuring her and critically wounding her to the point the child inside her is in danger of dying. Nnoitra goes to finish her off but is stopped by Skullak and instructed to capture Naruto , however before he could capture Naruto , he's easily defeated by Tsunade.

Grimmjow fought against Konohamaru and only took small light injures from him while Grimmjow effortlessly defeated Konohamaru. Naruto then comes to save his friend and fights the 6th Espada . Grimmjow manages to physically overpower Naruto and pushes Naruto into his 3 tails state which briefly clashes with Grimmjow's Resurrección however just as he's about to finish of Grimmjow off with a Rasenshiruken, his tailed beast from forces himself to stop before transforming into his 4th form state, with Naruto out of Chakra, he gets beaten up by Grimmjow. Just as Grimmjow goes to capture Naruto, Hinata goes and confesses her love for Naruto before using her full power to take the arm of the already heavily injured Arrancar however Grimmjow manages to nearly kill her only to be stopped by Tsunade who uses a seal to stop Naruto from transforming. Tsunade holds her own in her old state against Grimmjow however once she was restored to her youth easily overpowered and crushed Grimmjow and was going to kill Nnoitra and Grimmjow but Skullak saved them after defeating Neji and Shizune and goes to fight the Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha crater<strong>

Tsunade stares down Skullak while 20 feet away from him within the center of the 10 mile wide, 3 mile deep crater.

" You Arrancars don't seem much different from Shinigami aside from the holes in your body " Tsunade said to Skullak.

" Us Arrancars are even more powerful than the Shinigamis you been fighting recently " Skullak replied.

" Really huh ? It doesn't matter , you're foolish to attack this village again while i'm out of a coma " Tsunade said to Skullak.

" Such arrogance is typical of a human of your power, allow me to show you why us Arrancars are better than those Shinigami " Skullak stated as he goes to attack Tsunade.

" Bring it on ! " Tsunade replied as she charges at Skullak with her fist and goes to punch Skullak but Skullak blocks the blow with his sealed sword.

The collision wave causes a 10 foot diameter ,1 foot deep crater while Skullak and Tsunade stand there struggling to overpower each other . Tsunade pushes her right arm forward which causes Skullak to be pushed back 2 feet back but Skullak puts a stronger grip with his right hand and pushes Tsunade 2 feet back. Both and them release a wave of Chakra and Reiatsu and then come at each other again.

" Take this ! " Skullak said to the busty blonde as he goes to stab her but she uses Shunshin to dodge the blow and jumps above him.

" Above you !" Tsunade shouted as she does an axe kick but Skullak uses Sonido to dodge the kick as it kicks up a ton of dust into the air and he goes to stab her but she dodges the attack.

" Let's see how fast you move " Skullak said to Tsunade as he does 50 rapid stabs toward the Hokage but she dodges and sidesteps the attacks.

" Those slow attacks aren't enough to catch me ! " Tsunade replied as she throws 50 rapid punches at Skullak but the Arrancar dodges her blows Sonido to appear behind the Hokage.

" Too slow ! " Skullak chanted as he fires a jet black Cero from his hands but Tsunade dodges the attack and turns around to attack .

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires a compressed wave of Chakra infused air which blasts Skullak in half . Tsunade is then stabbed from behind by Skullak who is revealed to be alive.

" You feel for my **Falsa Muerte**( _Spanish for False Death_) technique, a signature ability which allows me to fake my death creating an illusion in my place " Skullak explained to Tsunade only to see he hit a log and Tsunade appears in front of him.

" It's on a far higher level than a simple afterimage clone jutsu or substitution jutsu, pretty clever move " Tsunade replied as she goes to attack Skullak but the former Espada evades the strike and then charges up a black razor like form of energy from his hands.

" **Gran Rey Cero** " Skullak chanted as he fires a powerful black Cero towards Tsunade.

"** Tenkūno Hakushu**(天空の拍手_Clap of the Heavens_ ) " Tsunade countered as she claps both of her hands creating a shockwave which negates the blast and covers the crater bottom with dust and smoke.

" Not bad Hokage but let's see you block this attack " Skullak stated as he charges up his attack.

" **Yubi Kikanjū**(指機関銃_Finger Machine Gun_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she flicks her fingers 50 times to fire compress air bullets made of Chakra.

" **Bala Tormenta **_( Spanish for Bulletstrom )" _Skullak countered as he fires 50 Balas shaped like bullets to cancel out the attacks .

" Not bad Arrancar but let's see you block this attack " Tsunade chanted as she surrounds herself with a pale blue Chakra aura .

" Very well then ! " Skullak replied as he puts both hands on his sword and charges up a black Reiatsu aura.

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires her attack at Skullak like a shotgun blast

" **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he swings his sword horizontally firing a black Cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō.

The attack collide, creating a massive 1 mile radius explosion with the combined damage. The smoke covers both of them when Tsunade then sees a wave of black and Reiatsu shoot up within the air.

" What's going on here ? " Tsunade asked as she blocks her face from the Reiatsu wave.

" **Battle, Gladiador** (_Spanish for Gladiator_) " Skullak chanted as his body is covered with an intense amount of Reiatsu. The smoke clears up to reveal that the brown-haired Arrancar is now wearing white gladiator armor. His mask remains helmet becomes a full Gladiator helmet that covers the top of his head. He carries/holds a saw blade shield in his left arm and in his right hand he holds a large red Gladiator sword .

" I see, you released your Shikai ? " Tsunade asked the Arrancar.

" You dare confuse my Resurrección with my Shikai ? An Arrancars **Resurrección** ( _Spanish for Resurrection _) is completely different from a Shingimai's Shikai. Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, which is entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When they release their weapon seals, they unleash their true power and their true form " Skullak explained to Tsunade .

" Like that makes a bit of difference, i'll defeat and capture you and force you to tell me where the Soul Society is at " Tsunade stated as she increases her Chakra so her fist glow with a clear blue Chakra aura.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Hospital<strong>

Kurenai is brought into the hospital by Ino, Shikamaru and Choji . Kurenai has been healed up a bit by Ino using the last of her Chakra and is being carried by Shikamaru while Kurenai is being carried by Choji . Kureani's life isn't in danger however her unborn child is at danger . Kurenai sustained 6 cuts on her body as if she was attacked with a machete . Kurenai slashed through her collarbone almost cutting into her lungs but did serious damage to the upper ribcage. Kurenai also cut next to her right armpit cutting through the sides of the ribcage and grazes the right lung and liver . Kurenai also was cut through her left ribcage sides also grazing the lungs. Kurenai slashed her from her right hip to the left side of her ribcage cutting through both small and large intensities , her stomach and diaphragm causing immense bleeding . Kurenai was slashed down from her left hip to her liver,damaging her small intensities and large intestines again but the worst injury was a deadly slash through the pelvic bone, grazing the uterus and potentially threatening the unborn child.

" Hang in there Kurenai " Shikamaru said to Kurenai.

" I used all my Chakra to stop the bleeding, It's up to Sakura and Shizune to heal them " Ino replied.

" Damn it, we failed to protect her ! " Choji shouted.

" Now's not the time to think of that, we must make sure the baby doesn't die " Shikamaru stated.

" Guys what happened to her ? " Sakura asked shocked to see Kurenai badly injured.

" She looks like she's been carved up " Kakashi stated as he looks with shocked.

" Did those bastards hurt her too ? " Naruto asked the team.

" It was terrible, Kurenai saved our lives but she was injured by the enemy " Ino answered as she starts to cry only to be comforted by Sakura.

" It's okay Ino, she's safe as long i'm here . I won't let the baby die " Sakura replied as she starts to heal Kurenai's wounds and tend to the child.

" Sakura, you're a real lifesaver " Shikamaru stated.

" You saved our skins out there " Gai said to the teams.

" Shikamaru, Choji , bring back Shizune and Neji . i fear both of them have been badly hurt " Sakura stated.

" Right " Shikamaru and Choji replied as they go find Shizune and Neji.

Meanwhile Naruto is at the bedside of Hinata while looking around at all the injured Shinobi and civilians. Konohamaru is at his side.

" I couldn't protect her , i couldn't protect anyone . This damn cursed power of mines, this Tailed Beast power prevents me from doing anything useful with it . Damn it ! " Naruto shouted.

" Calm down Naruto , everything is going to be fine " Konohamaru stated.

" No it's not, these bastards attacked my village twice . They killed Asuma sensei, they killed pervy sage and they also killed Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai sensei. They even almost killed the woman who's always stood by my side but i was too stupid to realize it until now, the woman who fought to defend me. She saved me from turning into my Tailed Beast form and i was helpless to fight alongside her . This isn't fair ! " Naruto shouted as he punches the ground as tears leak out of his eyes only to have his face grabbed by Hinata who woke up.

" Naruto, don't be sad . I have faith that you can control the power within you , don't let these monsters get the better of you " Hinata said to Naruto in a weak tone of voice .

" But i'm a failure , i can't possibly ever control these powers " Naruto stated.

_" _Don't doubt yourself Naruto . In my eyes you're a proud failure! When i look at you, i get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because i believe that's what true strength is… Naruto, this is the very reason i love you and the reason that become so strong these years. Don't give up hope ,nothing is impossible in this world " Hinata said to Naruto .

" Hinata...You're right, i'll find a way to control this demon inside me and tame it's powers and when that happens,. i'm going to the Soul Society to wipe out Ichigo's little hometown as payback for what he done to us in this village " Naruto replied as he holds onto Hinata.

" Naruto kun " Hinata stated as she starts to fall asleep again.

" Hinata, for far too long i haven't notice you chasing me nor did i know you were always there for me , that changes today. For now on until i die, i'll always be at your side . Once this war ends, i'm going to stop once and for all… i'll be standing right beside you, holding your hand… walking with you ! You would be the first lady of the Sixth Hokage of Konoha ! Please wait for me! Wait until i fully tame this monster " Naruto explained to Hinata as he holds onto her hands.

" Naruto kun " Hinata replied as she kisses Naruto before passing out.

Meanwhile Sakura is healing up Kurenai with Shikamaru looking nervously.

" Don't worry guys , Kurenai and her baby are both out of harms way however, she's extremely vulnerable at this point and in order to preserve her lifeforce and the child's, i had her Chakra sealed so it could be converted to healing the body. She would be out for at least 3 days however the seal in her Chakra would render her incapable of fighting in any battle or being a Shinobi for the next few months " Sakura explained to the group.

" I see, but what technique did you use ? " Gai asked Sakura.

" Sakura used Medical Ninjutsu to redirect all the Chakra from the Keirakukei to start regrowing the damaged cells within Kurenai's body at the exchange of a brief loss of powers . When did she learn such a high level technique ? " Ino answered.

" Sakura really is becoming like the next Tsunade ! " Kakashi replied as he has his arm in a cast when they feel collisions within the crater.

" What's going on ? " Kiba asked with bandages on his body.

" Looks like stuff is getting intense within the village " Tenten answered.

" Lady Tsunade has recovered and is now taking care of what's left within the village " Tsume stated.

" Looks like there's still hope we can make it through ! " Hana replied.

" Let's hope so, for all our sakes ! " Kakashi responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

The Vizards look around the barren wasteland of Karakura Town when they see nothing but ashes around the 5 mile diameter , 1.5 mile deep crater that Karakura Town once stood. The only buildings that survived the destruction of the entire city is the Kurosaki Clinic, the Vizard Hideout and Karakura High School. Notably, the ground around the schools is 20 feet below sea level caused by Amaterasu burning everything within the sewer

" There's nothing left of the city " Shinji said to the group.

" Those black flames reduced everything to ashes! " Love replied.

" To think the Shinobi had this much destructive capability. Almost nothing but ash remains of this city, anything not protected by Hachigen or Tessai's barrier was already incinerated, even the sewers were vaporized " Kensei explained to the group.

" How are we going to rebuild all this ? " Ryūken asked him.

" Unohana has this covered ! " Tessai answered.

" What does she mean bring back the city ? " Ichigo asked Tessai.

" It's a secret ancient Kidō technique passed down by masters of Kido for generations. Only those who fully excel in Kidō could ever learn the secrets of this powerful Kidō " Tessai answered as Unohana appears in front of all of them.

" I finished the setup , now time to use this Kidō to repair this city " Unohana said to the group as she does 40 handseals to form up Reiatsu in her hands.

" What is she doing ? " Ichigo asked.

" She's going to use that Kidō " Kisuke answered as he walks with Yoruichi there who is standing there naked.

" What happened to your clothes ? " Ichigo shouted as he stares at Yoruichi's naked body.

" I lost them in battle ! " Yoruichi answered.

" You're looking fine as usual ! " Love stated.

" Indeed ! " Shinji replied with a perverted smile.

" You guys are suck perverts ! " Kensei stated as he stares at Yoruichi and blushes.

" This is disgusting ! " Rose replied as he throws up from the sight of Yoruichi.

" Let's ignore that for now and focus on that Kidō she's using " Ryūken said to the group as they see Unohana do her Kidō .

" _Bless our creator that gives us knowledge, courage and power, now guide my hand in your exact image. Recreate all destroyed within the hellfires , restore all which is holy, recreate everything and restores things to where they once stood _**Kaikaku Jūyōde **( 改革の重要で _Matter Reformation_ ) " Unohana chanted as she puts her hands on the ground as green Reiatsu glows on the ground as a pentagram forms around the city and it hits all the Kidō rods in the city which then forms into a glowing green star engulfing the city.

" What's going on ? " Ichigo asked Unohana.

" This Kidō here requires one to have special Kidō rods to set the perimeter of the area needed to be reconstructed . Now comes the next step " Unohana explained to Ichigo as she pulls out her Zanpakutō .

" What is the next step ? " Shinji asked.

" It's time i use my Bankai. It's the only way to complete the Kidō " Unohana said to everyone.

" Your not going to use that ? " Kisuke asked her.

" I must, it's the only way to fix this entire city ! " Unohana replied as she glows with a green Reiatsu which starts to glow around them.

" Brace yourselves people. The release of a Shintachio's Bankai is rough and violent " Shinji said to the team while standing his ground.

" **Bankai ! **" Unohana chanted as she stabs her sealed Zanpakutō into the ground and creates a green flash of light engulfing the entire city in the area. The massive amount of energy released from her Bankai begins the recreation of Karakura Town.

" What's going on ? What is this power ? I never felt anything this powerful before " Ichigo asked as he's brought to his knees from Unohana's Reiatsu despite being in Bankai.

" So this the Reiatsu of the strongest woman in the world ? " Shinji asked them as he struggles to stand with his hand over his face.

" This is madness, how can she have that much power ? " Rose asked as he puts his hand over his face trying to withstand being knocked down to the ground.

" She's one of the Shintachio for a reason ! " Kensei stated as he struggles to stand from the Reiatsu wave.

" Incredible, she's incredibly powerful ! " Love replied as he struggle to stand.

" Nothing less from the woman who helped the Soul Society the most ! " Ryūken responded as he's unable to stand up.

Meanwhile at Karakura High School, Uryu ,Hitsugaya, Chad and Kukaku sense the Reiatsu coming from a distance as well as the others.

" What's going on here ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" The city is being reformed " Kukaku answered.

" What ? But how ? " Chad asked.

" I heard about this, this is a Forbidden Kidō capable of restoring anything to it's former state " Momo answered.

" Forbidden Kidō ? " Jinta asked.

" It's called **Kaikaku Jūyōde **( 改革の重要で _Matter Reformation_ ) , it's a powerful Kidō passed down by centuries since the founding of the Soul Society " Hachigen answered.

" What do you mean ? " Ikkaku asked.

" **Kaikaku Jūyōde **( 改革の重要で _Matter Reformation_ ) isn't ordinary Kidō , it's alchemy that has the power to reform anything within the radius of the pentagram placed by 5 special Kidō rods. Those rods encircle the radius of the area needed to be restored . By using the incantation with hand signs, one can create the binding perimeter which would then from the area into a glowing star. The final step is to stab one's Zanpakutō into the ground and release a massive amount of energy into the pentagram and use all that power to bring back anything within the circle " Tessai explained to the group.

" So Unohana can bring back anything destroyed ? " Ririn asked.

" She could only bring back matter like buildings,water, cars and trees, she can't bring back humans that were recently killed without killing herself . To use the final step of this alchemy, one must use a massive amount of power to convert into the Kidō spell. Using her Bankai, she can bring back even entire cites from destruction but that's not without a cost " Tessai explained to the team.

" What is the cost ? " Cloud asked.

" Unohana would be unable to use her Zanpakutō for a full week. She wouldn't even be able to use Kidō for 3 days and would be too weakened to move around much at that time " Tessai replied as they watch the city get reformed.

Rocks begin to reform around the crater as the crater gets refilled and then the crater get closed up. Buildings start to reform from it's steel construction and then gets filled up with concrete , bricks and mortar to form the brick walls of the buildings. After all the buildings are reformed , the streets are put back together and all the cars and trees as well as grass and plants reform. Karasu river and all the water within the city reform . After the massive 10 mile diameter green energy mist dome rebuilds the entire city, all the mist get sucked back in like a hurricane and forms a giant eye at the middle of the dome and then a massive mouth forms before the energy dome collapses into the sheath of Unohana's Zanpakutō and Unohana goes back to sealed sword form. All of Karakura Town has been rebuild from the ground up from Unohana's Kidō and Bankai combination.

Ichigo and the others look around shocked to see the entire city rebuilt from starch . Ichigo , Shinji, Love, Rose, Kensei and Ryuken stand at Tatsuki's house 200 meters north of Ichigo's house as well as Tessai , Yoruichi and Isshin.

" Impossible ! She rebuild the whole city with just one Kidō spell !" Ichigo said shocked to see the entire city restored to it's former glory and look.

" Amazing , this is beyond the boundaries of creation " Shinji stated as he looks at shock to see the city rebuilt.

" It succeeded " Unohana said to the group as she collapses to the ground and passes out from the exhaustion of all her Reiastu.

" Captain Unohana , are you okay ? " Ichigo asked her as he falls to his knees and his Bankai reverts back to his Shikai.

" It seems like she's at her limit of power. Don't worry she won't die provided she rests for a full week " Tessai explained to Ichigo.

Shunsui and Ukitake arrive at the city where they see Unohana out cold.

" Where have you two been ? " Shinji asked them.

" We been searching for the abductors of Orihime Inoue , however we we're too late. She has been taken straight to Hueco Mundo " Ukitak answered.

" Those son of bitches, i'm going to get her back ! " Ichigo shouted as he rushes out but is stopped by Shunsui's finger.

" Now there, just where do you think your going ? " Shunsui asked Ichigo.

" Isn't it obvious ,i'm getting Orihime back " Ichigo answered.

" Not in your condition, you going to Hueco Mundo would be giving Aizen what he wants . If you do that, you'll just be handing yourself to Aizen on a sliver platter.

" I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ! I'm not going to abandon a comrade let alone my lover and the woman who cares for me the most " Ichigo answered as he draws out his Shikai.

" Calm down Ichigo, you're letting your emotions get to you again " Shunsui stated.

" Open the Senkaimon to Hueco Mundo, i'm going after those bastards " Ichigo shouted.

" Sorry but i'm afraid that's impossible ! " Ukitake answered.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN ? " Ichigo asked.

" Hueco Mundo is located between the Human world and Soul Society, though it is separated from the bordering dimension known as Dangai. It can only be accessed via Garganta, which tears the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, allowing Hollows to travel to any other dimension at will " Kisuke explained to Ichigo

" Then open up the Garganta ! " Ichigo demanded.

" **Garganta** (_Spanish for Throat _) is how Arrancar and Hollows are able to move in and out from Hueco Mundo. It's impossible for the Shinigami to get within Las Noches without constructing a device allowing us to get there " Kisuke explained to the orange haired teen.

" FUCK ! " Ichigo shouted as he smashes the ground with his Shikai.

" Ichigo , don't worry. We'll get Orihime back once we find a way to Hueco Mundo. Mayuri has been working on Garganta technology for years . Once your healed up, we can pursue Orihime together " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" Get back in your body Ichigo, we plan to deactivate Reiteki Hogosaegi and plan to start the memory swapping of the entire population , get back in your body and rest up for now. You won't be able to fight as a Shinigami until after the surgery Monday " Kisuke stated as Ichigo then sees the rain fall down on the sky .

" Right ! " Ichigo replied as he walks within the rain in a deep depression slowly to the school.

" This is quite a bleak day ! " Shunsui said to the team.

" Tell me about it, we suffered a major defeat in the hands of the enemy . Orihime Inoue is now in the hands of the enemy " Ukitake replied.

" We got our own problems covering up this mess as well . The prime minister was attacked by this Akatsuki group and as a result became a countrywide state of emergency. In addition to this madness, the battles with the more powerful Akatsuki have created aftershocks that affected Tokyo and surrounding cities around it . It's going to take at least 2 hours to fully cover this all up and to erase the survivors memories of this, not to mention destroy any of the live footage spread across the country " Kisuke explained to the team.

" We have our work cut out for us ! " Shunsui replied.

" I'll take Unohana back to the Soul Society, the rest of you work on this while Captain Kurotsuchi and his team come here to assist you with the memory replacement process " Ukitake said to the team as he carries away Unohana.

" It could've been much worse, this entire country could've been wiped out. 20 years ago, my student prevented that from happening " Unohana said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 12 barracks<strong>

Mayuri gets a call from Ukitake about Karakura Town being repaired.

" We finished the repairs to the city of Karakura Town " Ukitake said to the 12th division captain.

" Excellent, i saw everything here on the monitor, Unohana's powers ceases to amaze me " Mayuri replied.

" We're taking Unohana back to the Soul Society, we need your team to come in and do last-minute preparations before we put all the humans back from subspace " Ukitake stated.

" Very well then, Nemu and the team would be down there in a few minutes " Mayuri replied as he prepares to leave to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Iron Forest<strong>

200 miles south of the Kage Summit. Killer Bee is fighting both Kisame and Harribel in a 2 on 1 handicap match. Killer Bee is holding his own using 7 swords dance to fight both of them off and put both of them on the defensive. Killer bee leaps 100 feet in the air and clashes with Harribel . Harribel dodges a kick where Killer Bee's sword is at and dodges two sword swipes at her head from a headstand Killer Bee did. Kisame comes from behind but is nearly hit by the left elbow sword and dodges a blow aimed at his head. Harribel uses multiple high-speed stabs at Killer Bee but Killer Bee easily blocks the blows and kicks Harribel back in the air and does a buzzsaw slash coming towards her but Kisame gets in the way and swings his sword like a baseball bat which knocks down the Eight Tails.

" Thanks for the save " Harribel said to Kisame .

" No problem ! " Kisame replied as it reveals part of his sword has been unwrapped as Killer Bee stands back up to fight.

" Ya fools are trippin if ya think ya can defeat me with weakass attacks, Killer Bee much stronger than that, if ya didn't know that, ya seriously wack " Killer Bee said to the two as he comes towards Kisame and Harribel again.

" **Ola Azul** (_Spanish for Blue Wave_) " Harribel chanted as she fires a powerful bast of energy at Killer Bee which knocks him back with 5 of his 7 swords shattered from the blast.

" She destroyed my blades with a single blast ? " Killer Bee said to himself only to see Kisame behind him.

" Take this** Water Style:Water Prison** " Kisame chanted as he forms a spherical water barrier that traps Killer Bee .

" We got him now ! " Harribel said to Kisame.

" Time to bring him in ! " Kisame stated only to see the water boiling and Killer Bee bust out within his two tailed cloak from.

" Ya fools think that weak ass prison is enough to hold me ? Killer Bee aint dat perfect Jinchūriki for just rhymes fools ! Killer Bee is that beyond ya prime fools " Killer Bee replied while doing his bad raps.

" His power has gotten much stronger ! " Harribel said to herself as she looks at Killer Bee charge up lightning around his fist.

" This isn't good ! " Kisame said to himself as he prepares to block.

" **Raijin Bakugeki **(雷迅爆撃 _Rising Bomb_) " Killer Bee chanted as he moves at 117,333 .3 ft/sec ( 80,000 MPH ) while using a powerful lightning punch which Kisame and Harribel barely dodge as the shockwave levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius sending both of them flying .

" That was a close one ! " Kisame said to Harribel .

" Indeed ! " Harribel replied as they both prepare to power up.

" Let's do this ! **Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave** _(_水遁・爆水衝波_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha) " _Kisame chanted spits out a great volume of water from his mouth that becomes a massive wave of water heading towards Killer Bee.

"** Destroy Tiburón **_(Spanish for Shark) " _Harribel chanted as she holds her Zanpakutō with an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. She combines the power of her water with Exploding Water Shockwave within a 2 mile radius of the canyon is under 100 feet of water.

The water wave levels all the trees within a 2 mile radius leveling 1,024,000 trees and taking out a large chunk of the forest. Harribel and Kisame stand on the water and then goes to take on Killer Bee with their increased powers. Harribel uses Sonido to dash at 99,000 ft/sec( 67,500 MPH) using the speed of water which almost cuts Killer Bee down with a single slash but he dodges it only to see Kisame behind him.

" I got you ! " Kisame shouted as he swings Samehada towards Killer Bee but the rapping Shinobi uses both of his blades to block the attack .

" Not bad, but try this . Ya head is gonna roll ! **Headbutt **" Killer chanted as he goes to headbut Kisame but Samehada absorbs his cloak with Samehada and Kisame clashes his head with Killer Bee.

" Sorry buddy but that's not going to work. All you're doing is feeding my blade your delicious octopus Chakra " Kisame replied as Harribel then appears behind him and goes to hit Killer Bee's back with the blunt side of the Pata but he barely dodges it as Kisame and Harrbel clash blades accidentally with Killer Bee trying to recover his Chakra.

" **_Careful Bee, that guys sword could increase his strength by stealing ya Chakra and that woman has da power to get stronger when she's at a body of water _**" the Eight Tails said to Killer Bee.

" I know, dat woman has some fine ass boobs " Killer Bee stated.

" **_Focus Bee, you're life is at danger , you need to fight back_**" Eight Tails replied.

" You're making this a good fight " Kisame said to Killer Bee as his sword become full sentient and start roaring.

" Allow us to show you our real power ! " Harribel replied as she glows with a yellow Reiatsu aura as water condenses around her Pata.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Killer Bee's location<strong>

Sabu stands within a distance ready to take on the Fracciónes himself.

" You think you can defeat us yourself ? " Apache asked Sabu.

" Don't underestimate the power of Enka " Sabu replied as he swings his massive axe and cuts down 50 trees with a single axe swing.

" I see , let's see how good you fight " Mila shouted as she charges at the middle-aged Enka singer.

Mila clashes attacks with Sabu and they clash 10 blows together. Despite the size of the axe, Sabu is able wield it with ease. Mila and Sabu dash away from each other and then clash again . Sabu does a quick slash that almost hits Mila but the back Arrancar dodges with Sonido . Mila then goes to a two-handed slash with her claymore shaped Zanpakutō but Sabu pushes back the Fracción and goes back to slash her down but Sun Sun appears behind him.

" She's not your only opponent " Sun Sun stated as she manages to lightly cut Sabu's left wrist pushing him back.

" Not bad , but not good enough " Sabu shouted as he swings his axe knocking back Sun Sun who barely blocks with her sai shaped Zanpakutō. Sabu goes cut her in half but is then kicked in the face by Apache.

" Don't forget about me " Apache shouted as Sabu staggers back with blood coming out of his mouth from a busted lip.

" These women hit hard. I just have to go all out and show them the true power of Enka " Sabu said to himself as he grabs his axe.

" Let's put an end to this clown " Apache shouted as she charges up an crimson Cero from her horn.

" I'm tired of looking at that eyesore " Mila stated as she charges up an orange Cero from her left hand.

" Same here , let's end this " Sun Sun replied as she charges up a purple Cero from both hands.

**" Cero Sincrético** ( _Spanish for_ _Synchronized Zero )_ " all the Fracción chanted as they fire all their Ceros at once toward Sabu.

" **Yosakugiri** ( 与作切り _Participation Work Cut_ ) " Sabu countered as he swings his massive axe at full force which creates a blast similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō.

The blast manages to cut through the Cero's and almost cut the Fracción in half but they dodge last second as the blast travels 2,500 feet away and extend 50 feet long which ends up cutting down 2,000 trees.

" He's strong ! " Apache stated.

" He cut straight through our Cero Tercera with ease ! " Mila said to them.

" It's time we stop playing around with him and get serious " Sun Sun replied as they all chagre up their aura.

" **Devour Leona** (_Spanish for_ _Lioness) _" Mila rose chanted as she releases her broad sword and she turns into armored Amazon warrior, with two claws holding her breasts, an armored thong, and a pair of boots that go all the way up to her upper thigh. She also gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane, with gold highlights. She still retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color.

" **Thrust Cierva **( _Spanish for Doe ) " _Apache chanted as her body gets covered in brown fur, she sports deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet are replace with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes change to amber and both eyes gain a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face and her flat chest becomes a D-cup.

" **Strangle to death Anaconda **( _Spanish for Anaconda_) " Sun Sun chants as she releases her Zanpakutō, with a pink glow around her, she gains a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, and gains three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather like. Her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head.

" Let's not hold anything back, let's crush him " Apache shouted.

" **Quimera Parca** ( _Spanish for Sparing Chimera _) " the Fracción chanted as they all tear off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. The monster stands at 49'6" and weighs 9.5 ton (19,000 lbs)

" Go Ayon !" Apache shouted.

" What a monster, i never felt such a monstrous Chakra since i saw Bee . This guy might be too strong, even for me " Sabu said to himself as he sees the monster then move it's hoof.

" ARRAURGH ! " Ayon roared as he dashes at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) coming towards Sabu.

" He's too fast ! " Sabu said to himself as he's about to get hit but Ponta headbutts Ayon and it pushes the monster back with it's strength. Sabu then notices some light cuts on the right side of his body just from being 5 feet near Ayons fist.

" Who the hell is that raccoon ? " Apache asked.

" It's that Raccoon from earlier ! " Mila answered.

" Thanks Ponta, now we can beat the three of them and their pet " Sabu stated.

" Don't get cocky, we only just got started ! " Mila replied as they begin their fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles south of the North Ocean<strong>

Sasuke is within the Land of Rice Paddles 450 miles north of Konoha fighting Ulquorria on top of a waterfall . Sasuke and Ulquorria clash attacks with each other . Sasuke goes to slash Ulquorria 's shoulder but Ulquorria dodges the attack. Sasuke uses Shunshin appear behind Ulquorria but Ulquorria blocks with his bare hand.

" I must admit, i wasn't expecting a human to be this fast " Ulquorria said to Sasuke as he holds back Sasuke's blade with his left wrist and pushes back Sasuke.

" I wasn't expecting your skin to be that dense " Sasuke said to the white skin Espada as Ulquorria backs away with only a small cut on his wrist the size of a papercut.

" That blade is sharp , to even starch my Hierro shows how tough that blade of yours is " Ulquorria replied as he goes to stab Sasuke from behind with Sonido but Sasuke uses his Sword of Kusanagi.

" This is my **Kusanagi Tsurugi** (草薙の剣 _Snake Sword _) , it has the ability to cut through almost anything " Sasuke explained to Ulquorria as he swings his sword which effortlessly cuts down a 5 story rock pillar near them.

" I see , time to demonstrate my true power " Ulquorria stated as he goes to swing his sword which uplifts the ground 10 feet high .

" Very well then ! " Sasuke replied as Sasuke and Ulquorria clash attacks with each other.

Sasuke uses his right hand to aim his sword at Ulquiorra's face but Ulquiorra blocks the strike with his blade. Sasuke then does a right roundhouse kick hitting but Ulquiorra blocks the strike with his right arm. Ulquiorra uses an one hand sword lunge but Sasuke dodges and goes to kick Ulquorria but the white skinned Espada grabs his hand and throws Sasuke into the ground and goes to stab the last surviving Uchiha but Sasuke counters with a sweeping kick tripping them onto the ground . Sasuke goes to stab the Arrancar but Ulquiorra uses Sonído to gain his distance and comes at Sasuke's chest with his hand but Sasuke catches it and throws Ulquorria into a 4 story rock . Sasuke comes at him with the kunai but Ulquiorra counters by knocking the Uchiha survivor back with a high kick and then jumps into the air to charge up energy.

" **Bala **" Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a barrage of balas at Sasuke but the Uchiha dodges the attack . Sasuke is blinded by the smoke from the smoke as Ulquirora grabs his sword and stabs Sasuke in the chest.

" ARRGH ! " Sasuke shouted as he coughs up blood.

" Is that the best you can do ? How disappointing " Ulquiorra asked Sasuke only to see that he stabbed a clone.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu **" Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive 10 foot fireball towards Ulquorria which hits him and creates a 1,000 foot radius explosion which destroys 16,000 trees in the forest. The blast creates a massive 100 foot diameter, 30 foot deep crater however Ulquorria isn't fazed by the explosion.

" Not a bad attack however, that wasn't enough to faze my Hierro " Ulquorria said to Sasuke.

" Impossible, not even a starch ! " Sasuke said to himself.

" Now time to demonstrate my power ! " Ulquorria stated as he fires a powerful green Cero from his right index finger.

" This isn't good ! " Sasuke said to himself as he's hit by a powerful blast which knocks him off the 200 foot high , 100 foot wide and 5 foot deep waterfall and it causes a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion down below at the forest which levels 16,000 trees .

" That was disappointing ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he stands at the middle of the water only to see Sasuke behind him.

" Behind you ! **Chidori **" Sasuke chanted as he goes to hit Ulquorria from behind but Ulquorria blocks the attack with his sealed Zanpakutō in his left hand.

" Not bad dodging my Cero but you're attacks are too straightforward to hit me " Ulquorria said to Sasuke as he then sees Sasuke swing his sword with his left hand but Ulquorria catches the blade with his right hand however Sasuke's blade glows with lightning and lightly cuts through Ulquiorra's right palm which pushes him back but Ulquorria can't move.

" Don't underestimate my power " Sasuke replied as his sword glows with Lightning.

" How did you cut through my Hierro ? " Ulquorria asked him calmly.

" That is the power of my **Kusanagi Tsurugi** **: Chidorigatana **(草薙の剣 _Snake Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana _) . This technique allows me to channel the Chidori through my chokutō. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. You calm that your Hierro is as hard as steel, however it's worthless against my Kusanagi Tsurugi : Chidorigatana " Sasuke explained to Ulquorria as he swings his sword causally with lightning and slashes Ulquorria in the chest with mild gash through his Hierro.

" Damn it , i can't move ! " Ulquiorra said to himself as Sasuke then goes for his attack.

" **Odori no Kusanagi **( 草薙 _Dance of the Snake Sword ) "_ Sasuke chanted as he moves at 29,333.3 ft/sec ( 20,000 MPH )and does 196 slashes on Ulquorria then appears 20 feet away from Ulquorria and then draws back his blade which then creates an shockwave which cuts down Ulquorria.

" ARRRGH! " Ulquorria shouted as he falls down the 200 foot high waterfall with the waterfall losing a chunk of it's landmass 20 feet long , 15 feet wide and 10 feet deep next to the eastern edge and Ulquorria falls down the waterfall.

" Looks like you lose ! " Sasuke said to Ulquorria as he sees the blood drip down the river only to see it was an afterimage and is cut down from behind by Ulquiorra with a mild gash on his back.

" I must admit, that Kusanagi Tsurugi : Chidorigatana is even stronger than a normal Bankai's cutting power but it's still not enough to beat me . Had not for **Gemelos Sonído**(_Spanish for Sound Twins) _, you would've killed me off however allow me to get serious" Ulquorria stated as he charges up a Cero.

" Bring it " Sasuke said Ulquorria as he sees the Cero coming towards him but he manages to use his powerful lightning blade to cut the Cero in half which avoids hitting him but the 4th Espada appears behind him and goes to attack Sasuke.

" Take this " Ulquorria replied calmly as he swings his sword which pushes Sasuke back 20 feet away into a pile of rocks and then goes to strike him down while he's down but Sasuke blocks with both hands on his Chrodi blade and pushes Ulquorria away from him.

Sasuke and Ulquorria clash attacks with each other. Sasuke charges at Ulquorria with both hands on his Chidori sword however the 4th Espada blocks the attack with one hand on his sword. Sasuke then backs away and does a fast swing at Ulquorria but Ulquorria jumps over the attack and goes to hit the raven haired teen with a jump strike but Sasuke dodges the strike . Ulquorria and Sasuke clash attacks however Ulquorria isn't breaking much of a sweat and maintains his cool while Sasuke stresses himself trying to keep up with the 4th Espada and is notably losing his calm image.

" This guy has gotten much stronger than before , he's holding back my Chidori Blade with little effort " Sasuke said to himself as he struggle to hold back Ulquiorra's attack with his two-handed sword strike .

" Not bad however, you're not strong enough to hold off my attacks " Ulquorria stated as he uses his sword to push back Sasuke and charges up a Cero again.

" I got you now **Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu **" Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive 10 foot fireball towards Ulquiorra's Cero which creates an energy collision which then levels the 200 foot high , 1,000 foot long , 100 foot wide and 5 foot deep waterfall connecting to a small stream running down a mountain and destroying everything within a 2,000 radius .

" He's putting a better fight than i thought ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he sees Sasuke come at him from the smoke with his level 2 curse form .

" **Tenno Juin Daini Sutēji **(天の呪印 ス第二テージ _Cursed Seal of Heaven Second Stage_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he reveals himself to have transformed into his level 2 curse form. Sasuke's skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose.

" I see, you have transformed ! " Ulquorria said to Sasuke.

" Now time to see how well you fight against this form " Sasuke replied as he dashes at Ulquorria and manages to push back Ulquorria with black lightning charging up his sword. Ulquiorra is pushed back 500 feet upward , hitting Ulquorria into the 4,000 foot high mountain with Ulquiorra being 700 feet above sea level.

" He's gotten much stronger ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he sees Sasuke fly up into the air with his wings and fly towards him.

" Time to end this ! " Sasuke said to Ulquorria as he goes to cut Ulquorria with his blade but Ulquorria avoids the slash .

" Got you ! " Ulquorria stated as he fires a Cero towards Sasuke.

" **Chidori Eisō** ( 千鳥鋭槍 _One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he form the original Chidori into an spear-like bolt of lightning from his fingertips that grazes Ulquiorra's check while cutting through the Cero 20 feet near Sasuke.

" He cut through my full power Cero but how ? " Ulquorria said to himself as he then blocks another hit from Sasuke who moved in so fast that Ulquorria had no time to react .

" Time to end this **Chidori Nagashi** ( 千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he releases Chidori in every direction creating an explosive electrical discharge that levels everything within a 3,000 foot radius to be destroyed from the blast. The blast leaves behind a 251 foot diameter,69 foot deep crater 700 feet above sea level on east side of the small 4,000 foot high, 3 mile diameter mountain .

The smoke clears up to reveal that Ulquorria escaped to the mountaintop last second avoiding the blast. Ulquorria is only lightly burned from the black however he still maintains a calm composure from the attack as he stares down Sasuke from the crater Sasuke created.

" Not bad but i believe i should stop taking you lightly , let see how well you do against the form " Ulquiorra said to Sasuke.

" What are you doing ? " Sasuke asked.

" I'm showing you my power. As one of the top four Espada, i'm forbidden to release my Zanpakutō within Las Noches. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to the fortress. **Enclose Murciélago** (_Spanish for Bat_) "Ulquiorra chanted as Sasuke stares at the mountain top as the sky around the mountain becomes black as black and ghoulish green clouds block out the sun within the area.

Ulquorria unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy that falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. Ulquiorra gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form-fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

" What an immense power, his Chakra is so high that it blocked out the sun within this mountain area " Sasuke said to himself.

" Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second " Ulquiorra said to Sasuke as he generates a jailiven and comes at Sasuke moving at 146,666. 7 ft/sec ( 100,000 MPH )

" He's too fast ! " Sasuke stated as he sees Ulquorria right at him despite just being 3,300 feet above Sasuke.

The attack creates a massive explosion that levels everything within a 3,000 foot radius to be destroyed from the blast. The blast leaves behind a 350 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater 700 feet above sea level on west side of the small 4,000 foot high, 3 mile diameter mountain. Ulquorria with a single strike of his javelin almost decapitated the Uchiha survivor and only left a small gash on his check.

" You released you Chidori Nagashi on instinct just before i hit you with my attack , wise move, had not for that, you would be dead " Ulquiorra said to Sasuke who's on his knees from that attack.

" This is bad, he matched a full power Chidori Nagashi's blast power with just a casual strike of his weapon and i couldn't even follow his movements with the Sharingan either . This guy's power is unreal , at this point i'll have no choice but to use my secret technique i planned to use to kill Itachi but i would need to find an opening first. He's too fast and strong to be fought head on " Sasuke said to himself as he looks at Ulquorria from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Ninja World<strong>

Anko struggles to fight the two Root members.

" **Sen'eijashu** (潜影蛇手_Striking Shadow Snakes ) "_ Anko chanted as she sends 30 shadow snakes after Terai and Dajimu but both Root members dodge the attacks.

" You need to do better than that " Terai said to Anko.

" Very well then ! " Anko replied as she throws 6 shuriken at Terai and Dajimu but they both dodge the attack.

" **Water Style : Water Wave **" Terai chanted as he shoots a 10 foot high wave of water towards the purple haired Kunoichi.

" **Wind Style: Devastation **( 風遁・大突破 _Fūton: Daitoppa_ ) " Anko countered as she creates a sudden burst of wind that collides with Terai's blast which takes out everything within a 300 foot radius. Dajimu then appears behind Anko and hits him with his index finger and middle finger.

" **Dokuken** ( 毒拳 _Venom Fist_ ) " Dajimau chanted as he stuns her shoulder which causes her to stop moving.

" What the hell ? " Anko shouted as she feels her shoulder in agonizing pain.

" That was my own **Dokuken** ( 毒拳 _Venom Fist_ ). A unique form of Gentle Fist only i process " Dajimau answered.

" My arm feels numb " Anko said to Dajimau.

" My Dokuken is my signature fighting style that combines medical and martial arts in which i deliver poison into my opponents bodies with bare hands. I infuse poisons within the fingertips of my fingernails and using the penetrating power of Gentle Fist ,that combined power poisons the opponent slowly but surely killing them. It can also sever the opponents Keirakukei, making difficult if not impossible for them to mold chakra. It addition it causes painful poisoning of the body, being the student of Torune Sensei, i have the best knowledge of poisons within Root alive " Dajimau explained to Anko.

" Damn, Gentle Fist combined with poisons. If he hits any of my vital organs or veins with just a single tap, i'm done for " Anko said to herself as she struggles to move.

" Time to end this ! " Terai said to Anko as he does Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram and Tiger handseals to set up his attack.

" He's preparing a Genjutsu , i need to close my eyes quickly " Anko said to herself as she closes her eyes.

" Now time to finish this **Suiton: Shintō Sakushi **(水遁・ 浸透錯視 _Water Style: Osmosis Illusion ) " _Terai chanted as he creates rain to fall down on Anko which then traps her within the Genjutsu which makes Anko seem like she's trapped by chains around her body.

" How the hell you caught me in a Genjutsu ? I didn't open my eyes " Anko asked Terai.

" My **Suiton: Shintō Sakushi **(水遁・ 浸透錯視 _Water Style: Osmosis Illusion ) _traps the user by the touch of the water droplets embedded by Chakra , it's hard to avoid the millions of water droplets from hitting your skin which allows me to paralyze the enemy without having to rely on eye contact like most Genjutsu. Just a few drops of water would be enough to sink within the pores of your skin which allows me to use this to paralyze the foes from a distance without revealing my position " Terai explained to Anko.

" Damn it, i'm in trouble ! " Anko said to herself as she struggles to move.

" Time to take her out **Mizukiri no Yaiba** (水斬りの刃 _Watercutting Sword_) " Terai chanted as he forms all the water into his hand into a blade almost as hard as ice as he charges behind Anko

" **Dokuken:** **Shinzō Inshōfera** ( 毒拳 柔拳心臓印象フェラ _Venom Fist_ :_Heart Striking Blow ) " _Dajimau chanted as he does a lunging chop at Anko aiming at her heart with purple Chakra around his fingertips.

" I have no choice , **Tenno Juin Saisho Sutēji **(天の呪印 ス最初二テージ _Cursed Seal of Heaven First Stage_ ) " Anko chanted as she releases her Chakra shortly before both of them are about to hit Anko which pushes both of them back.

" Shit, she's transforming !" Terai said to his partner as he stands up .

" This is bad ! " Dajimau replied as they stand back and see Anko emerge from the purple smoke. Anko then reveals her curse seal from her entire body becomes covered in markings.

" I didn't think i'll need to use this form ever again , i guess i have no choice but to kill the both of you " Anko said to the two .

" I see, you turned into your level 1 curse from ? Now we have the perfect excuse to kill you off " Terai stated.

" We'll kill you and cover up your murder as an act of self-defense ! " Dajimau replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 40 miles south of the Kage Summit<strong>

Danzō's top minions Hyo and Hotaru await waiting to ambush the Byakugan user.

" We have everything set up for the ambush of the Byakugan user " Hotaru said to Hyō.

" Indeed , we just need to wait until he shows up " Hyō replied as he puts up a tripwire.

Suddenly a water blast comes towards them and both of them dodge the blast as the blast leaves a 20 foot diameter, 3 foot deep crater. Aō then appears on top of a 100 foot tall, 10 foot diameter pine tree and stares down at them.

" Did you guys think you can set up traps against me ? " Aō asked them .

" We should've known that you would see through it " Hyo answered.

" I'll take both of you out ! " Aō stated as he goes for an attack " **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu **" Aō chanted as he causes the area to get covered with mist blinding the two.

" Be careful, this guy defeated a high ranked member of the Hyūga clan and survived a fight with Shisui Uchiha, a shinobi who was regarded as a genius even amongst the Uchiha " Hyo said to Hotaru as he draws out two flaming swords.

" Right ! " Hotaru replied as he draws out a curved kunai.

" Our opponent is a top-tier Jōunin on the level of Kakashi Hatake, hesitate and you'll die " Hyō said to his comrades as he dodges a slash from Aō's kunai which cuts down a massive tree with ease.

" You guys are indeed Jōunin level, to dodge a strike like that shows you guys are fast but can you defeat Kirigakure's fastest Shinobi ? " Aō said to the Root members as he takes out another kunai and throws it in the mist.

" This is bad, in the mist we have a disadvantage, especially since he has the Byakugan which can see through the mist " Hotaru stated as he looks around trying to find Aō while Hyō has his eyes close .

" I got him now ! " Aō said to himself as he dashes towards the medic with his kunai in his hand aiming for the head but Hyo blocks the kunai.

" I can heard the sound of your footsteps and sense your attack before it hits " Hyo said to Aō as he swings his blades which Ao dodges which creates a shockwave which easily cuts down two 100 foot high, 10 foot diameter trees with ease with the shockwave despite being 50 feet away from Aō. The sword shockwave blast dispels some of the mist.

" Impressive, he saw through my stealth strike . These guys are skilled " Aō said to himself as he then sees Hotaru behind him.

" **Chakra Dissection Blades** " Hotaru chanted as the purple spiky haired Root Jōunin goes to decapitate Aō .

" **Rotation **" Aō chanted as he spins around knocking back Hotaru however the Jōunin throws a senbon toward the middle-aged Jōunin aiming towards his neck .

" I got him now ! " Hotaru said to himself but the Jōunin managed to move away barely with his left shoulder grazed.

" Damn he knows the weakness of rotation ! " Aō said to himself as he holds onto his shoulder only to see Hyō in front of him.

" **Niken Kōhai : Washifera **( 鷲フェラ _Two Sword Style : Eagle Blow ) "_ Hyō chanted as he forms an aura in the shape of a flaming eagle and dashes at Aō moving at 15,400 ft/sec ( 10,500 MPH ) which cuts Aō in half and creates several waves of energy which cuts down 230 trees around him but it was a substitution log.

" **Suiton: Fukashi Mizugen **( 不可視水弦 _Water Style : Invisible Water Strings_ ) " Aō chanted as he creates 10 Chakra strings from his fingers as thin as piano wires which extend 1,000 foot long and extend as wide as Ao stretches his arms which forces the Root Jōunin to evade each string. The strings touch the trees and with just a light tap manages to cut down 1,000 trees within the area.

" That was close, i barely saw his attack coming " Hotaru said tom Hyō.

" Careful, he's not head of the Kirigakure Hunter-Nin for nothing . He specializes at Taijutsu and stealth based water Ninjutsu, he can camouflage the water using light to make the water nearly invisible, giving it deadly stealth killing capabilities " Hyō explained to Hotaru.

" Not a bad analysis but let's see you guys try taking me on " Aō replied as he goes to attack them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles south of the Kage Summit<strong>

Mei and the other Kages are looking for Danzō following a trail cleared out by Aō's water jutsu.

" So you guys are heading to Konoha ? " A asked the Sunagakure group.

" Yes we are , we have an important message to deliver " Baki said to the group as they leave the area together to Konoha.

" We need to go and find Danzō " Mei said to the other Kages as she then falls down to the ground from her wounds from Aizen.

" Lady Mizukage , you're hurt " Chōjiro said to the Mizukage.

" I'm fine Chōjiro, go find Aō and help him find Danzō. If you two find him, please avoid fighting the old man , understood ? " Mei asked Chōjiro .

" Right Lady Mizukage ! " Chōjiro answered as he follows the trail that Aō left behind .

" I'll go aid him ! " Onoki said to the group only to have back pain " OWWW! MY BACK " Onoki shouted as he holds onto his back.

" You need rest grandpa ! " Kurotsuchi said to her grandfather .

" Shut it up, i'm going to teach that guy not to try brainwashing people " Onoki stated as he goes through back pain.

" Allow me to heal you up Lady Mizukage " C said to the redhead Kage.

" Fine ! " Mei replied as she sits down.

" So what are we going to do now Lord Raikage ? " Darui asked his boss.

" Rest here for now , once the sensor team finds the group, we'll take them down with force " A answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Grimmjow and Nnoitra return to the throne room when they are both are injured. Nnoitra has aN injured right eye from Kurenai's slash which makes it hard for him to see but is alright whereas Grimmjow is heavily injured with the 6th Espada has light Chakra burns on his palm and his right cheekbone cracked. Grimmjow also has a large burn on his chest and a 1st degree burn extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a burn on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants as well as blood from his forehead. He also lost his left arm to the attack .

" Looks like you got fucked up ! " Nnoitra arrogantly laughed.

" Shut up , you didn't fight the 9 tails , you fought some pussy ass bitch who couldn't do shit to any real Espada " Grimmjow stated.

" It doesn't matter anyways , we failed to capture the Nine Tails " Nnoitra replied as he then sees Orihime healing them.

" Keep healing them ! " Barragan said to the girl as he stands next to her .

" Right ! " Orihime replied who is now mentally broken down and willing working with the Espadas.

" Now that is taken care of, time to capture the 8 tails, as for you i got big plans for you " Barragan said to Orihime as he feels on her face before he leaves back to the area.

Meanwhile Cirucci , Dordoni , Gantenbainne and Rudbornn are sitting within the medical room fully healed up .

" Boy, that was a close one ! " Cirucci said to the group.

" Indeed, looks like Luppi wasn't too lucky ! " Gantenbainne replied.

" Who gives a shit about that insect ? He was weak as hell " Cirucci stated.

" He got arrogant and that's what cost him his life ! " Rudbornn replied.

" Indeed, young Niño wasn't mature and ready enough for the battlefield " Dordoni said to the team as he sits within the medical bay with the other ones.

Meanwhile Starrk is asleep within his couch when Lilynette jumps on his lap and wakes up.

" What're you just layin' around for? We have a major mission to do you lazy moron " Lilynette shouted as she jumps on his lap.

" What are you doing here ? " Starrk asked .

" Wake up Starrk ! " Lilynette shouted.

" I'm getting up, don't rush me sheesh ! " Starrk replied.

" What're you just layin' around for ? You're such a moron, Starrk! You're the Primera, have some sense of your position ! Why do you think that Aizen made you number one? Because he believes in your power, right! Get up and fight " Lilynette said to the Primera as he gets up.

" Geez ,don't rush me ! " Starrk replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha Crater<strong>

Tsunade and Skullak clash attacks with each other . Tsunade dodges another attack from Skullaks release from as he almost cuts her with his sword.

" **Yubi Kenjū** (指拳銃 _Finger Handgun_) " Tsunade chanted as she fires another air bullet but Skullak dodges the attack.

" Not bad but try avoiding this " Skullak said to Tsunade as he throws his shield at Tsunade .

" He threw his shield ! " Tsunade said to herself as she stands there until she sees the shield spinning around like a buzzsaw.

" **Escudo Sierra en Rotación** (_ Spanish for Spinning Saw Shield_ ) " Skullak chanted as he has his shield transforming into a moving buzzsaw which cuts Tsunade in half .

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as she falls down cut in half.

" That took care of her ! " Skullak said to himself only to see it was a clone and Tsunade is behind him.

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **" Tsunade chanted as she fires a blast heading towards Skullak.

" Not bad but that's not going to work! " Skullak replied as he blocks with his shield after retracting it back like a boomerang.

" He retracted his shield like a boomerang ! " Tsunade said to herself as she sees Skullak up both hands behind his shield.

" **Picotoma** (_ Spanish for Spike Shot_ ) " Skullak chanted as he fires 5 spikes that hit both of Tsunade's shoulders , her left bicep , her right forearm and left hand.

" ARRRGH ! " Tsunade shouted in pain as she staggers back from the attack.

" Time to take her down ! " Skullak said to himself as he dashes at her with a giant broadsword to decapitate her .

" **Earth Style: Earth Shaking Palm** " Tsunade chanted as she blinds the brown-haired Arrancar shortly before he hits her with a massive wave of dust and dirt while she heals her wounds.

" Damn it, she blinded me ! " Skullak said to himself as he then sees Tsunade come at him.

**" Tentōchichūtai** ( 天統治抽薹 _Bolting Heaven Reign_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she throws 50 high-speed punches at the Shintachio with 5 punches per second each packing devastating explosive energy but Skullak blocks with his shield while being pushed back.

" **Ampliar Lanza de Escudo** (_ Spanish for Extending Shield Spear_ ) " Skullak countered as he expands his spikes 10 feet long to impale Tsunade's chest, right leg, lower left abdomen and within the stomach.

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she's heavily injured from the attack and falls to the ground.

" Looks like you're down Hokage but make sure that you stay down , i'll vaporize you to bits " Skullak said to Tsunade as he charges up a Cero.

" **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration )" _Tsunade chanted as she regrows all damaged cells and then kicks Skullak into the ground with a powerful crescent kick which knocks down the Arrancar.

" Damn it, how are you able to heal yourself like that ? I damaged your stomach and internal organs, you shouldn't be able to regenerate them " Skullak asked Tsunade as he feels his left arm broken from the force of the kick.

" **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration ) i_s the absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, this is my ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in my forehead at once to heal any injury on my body" Tsunade explained to Skullak .

" I see, so it's even more powerful than a Gillian's **Chōsoku Saisei**(超速再生, _Ultra-Fast Regeneration_) . You're going to be much tougher than i thought " Skullak stated as he then splits his sword into 4 different red blades.

" What are you doing ? " Tsunade asked him.

" This is my special ability of my Gladiador, it's called **Cuatro Hojas del Gladiador** ( _Spanish for Four Blades of the Gladiator_ ) . My blade can split into 4 blades of the same power which quadruples the cutting power of my Resurrección " Skullak explained to Tsunade.

" I see, then allow me to get serious as well " Tsunade replied as she then has Chakra flow through her fist , coating them in a blue flame like Chakra . She charges chakra from both her fist and causes the ground to shatter and break around her within a 1,000 foot radius as her arms glow with an intense blue flame Chakra with bio-electricity around her . Skullak sees the Sannin sweating from the heat of her own Chakra as well as himself.

" That's some incredible heat she's generating. She's using the electricity in her body to condense and superheat her punches , increasing the lethality of each punch. I can't let myself get hit by even one punch or i'm a dead man " Skullak thinks to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Iron Forest<strong>

Killer Bee is being overpowered by Kisame and Harribel. Killer Bee dashes at them within a 4 mile diameter , 100 foot high water wall. Killer Bee blocks a strike from Harribel's Pata while he's in his 3 tails form and is pushed back by the force of her blow.

" This is getting tough ! " Killer Bee said to himself as he sees Kisame swing his blade like a flail which Killer Bee barely dodges as he then see Harribel behind her.

" I got you now ! " Harribel stated as she goes to slash him but Killer Bee blocks with the blade on his right hand but is pushed back from the force of the attack.

" Take this ! " Kisame shouted as he does as jump slash which smashes Killer Bee into the bottom of the massive flood wave he created.

" Time to get serious ya ! " Killer Bee shouted as he jumps out with 4 tails glowing out of his body and dashes at the two .

" **La Gota** _(Spanish for The Drop) " _Harribel chanted as she shoots a hypersonic water blast at Killer Bee which knocks the Jinchūriki back 20 feet with force. Harribel shoots multiple blasts at Killer Bee but he dodges the blasts.

" Hmm, not bad, those things pack quite a punch however ya need more than that to beat me " Killer Bee replied but before he can react Harribel uses Sonido to appear behind Killer Bee and uses Cero on him.

" **Cero **" Harribel chanted as uses her pata to fire a Cero in a vertical arc damaging Killer Bee's back. Killer Bee jumps out narrowing dodging the blast with a small burn on his back .

" **Suiton: Senjikizame**_(_水遁・千食鮫_Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks)" _Kisame chanted he creates one thousand sharks out of water, and they enter a wall formation, raining down to attack which they all knock Killer Bee away 2,000 feet with several sharks biting his arms and legs which pin Killer Bee to the water .

" **Cascada** _( Spanish for Waterfall) " _Harribel chanted as she launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water overwhelms Killer Bee and it crashes him down into the depths of the flood wave which creates a 2 mile radius water explosion which sends water flying a 1 mile high.

All the water within that part of the land was dispersed from the impact of the explosion. The impact of Cascada left behind an immense crater 4,000 feet in diameter , 800 feet deep crater. Small rocks, wooden fragments, and branches are sent flying as far as 20 miles and the winds carrying drops of water can be felt from over 40 miles. The explosion releases a massive water vapor cloud shaped like a nuclear mushroom cloud 40,000 feet high and burying everything within 12.5 mile radius in 3 feet of water. Killer Bee is on the ground from the impact.

" Whoa , that was one hell of an attack you did there ! " Kisame said to Harribel.

" My **Hirviendo** (_Spanish for Boiling_) can increase my strength up to 1000% of my Resurrección's base strength, it enough water it would be also like having a Second Resurrección like my lover. Right now i'm at 250% percent of Hirviendo " Harribel explained to Kisame.

" Impressive , with that level of power, i don't think even i can beat you in battle ! " Kisame replied as they see Killer Bee on the floor.

"**_ Ya Killer Bee, ya need to step ya game up fool _**" Eight Tails said to Killer Bee.

" No , ya fool, we don't need to destroy more of this area, besides, i'm hiding right now , using my full power would alert everyone within a 100 mile radius i'm here " Killer Bee answered.

"**_ This isn't like ya to think this much. What will ya do then ?_**" Eight Tails asked .

" Version 2 Baby ! " Killer Bee replied as he then releases a wave of Chakra as he gets back up and transforms.

The Chakra cloak is much darker than version 1. Killer Bee appearance changes drastically and while in this form, B becomes more muscular and his Chakra cloak resembles 4 tailed Naruto. The Chakra released from Killer Bee is far more concentrated and stronger than Naruto's and produces far less destructive effects to the surrounding environment .

" What the hell ? " Kisame asked as he sees Killer Bee come at him moving at 293,333 .25 ft/sec ( 200,000 MPH )

" Kisame look out ! " Harribel shouted as Bee dashes towards both of them as they barely avoid there blow .

" **Dropkick** " Killer Bee chanted as he appears behind Harribel and strike her from behind which sends her flying 2 miles away creating a 300 foot diameter, 50 foot deep crater while he then turns his attention to Kisame . Killer Bee then starts to create chakra bones in the form of a bull's skull within the left arm .

" PIRREAGRRWARGH ! " Samehada roared as it growls and starts to rumble .

" He's fast, he took out the 3rd Espada with a single kick . Samehada's practically tripping out , his Chakra has incomparably bigger and stronger. Well it's only one tail short of the Nine Tails , i shouldn't be so surprised he has this much power but still, he must have amazing amounts of Chakra to condense that much Chakra inspite of that much power " Kisame said to himself as he is about to attack.

"**Lariat** " Killer Bee shouted as he smashes into Kisame's chest with full force creating a massive shockwave which sends him flying 2 miles away as well on the opposite end of the area destroyed by the flood .

Meanwhile Harribel gets back up with her Pata cracked from the kick from Killer Bee's Version 2 form .

" That was close , had not for using the water in my Pata, i would of been kicked in half " Harribel said to herself as she uses water to heal her weapon.

" Boy that blade really sucked out alot of my Chakra , what a hungry little sword " Killer Bee said to himself as he 's in his 7 tailed cloak.

" Ya got me... " Kisame said to Killer Bee as he walks towards Killer Bee with his entire chest cavity ripped out exposing his torn rib cage with blood leaking out with all his internal organs destroyed, with the heart ruptured and bleeding out with his lungs exposed. He stands holding Samehada which grew into a monstrous sentient creature with a mouth and twice the width growling with it's tongue sticking out while surrounded by the Tailed Beast cloak.

" He's still alive ? " Eight Tails asked.

" Not for long ! " Killer Bee answered as he goes to reform his Version 2 cloak while Kisame's entire chest cavity heals up while absorbing his Tailed Beast cloak.

" Not bad , you're strong but allow me to release my full power " Harribel said to Killer Bee as she appears 40 feet behind him and then goes to unleash her true power.

" What are you doing ? " Killer Bee asked her.

" I get stronger in portion to how much water is in the area . This snow-covered field is more than enough to unleash my full power **Absorción del Agua** ( _Spanish for Water Absorption ) " _Harribel chanted as she uses her Pata to absorb all the water within a 5 mile radius by turning all the snow on the trees and ground into water and it condenses around her blade.

" She's not the only one who can get stronger . When i face an immensely strong opponent such as yourself, i get strong in direct portion to all the strength i steal from you. As long as i process Samehada, i can never tire and the sword itself restores any damaged cells in my body meaning i can't die " Kisame said to Killer Bee as he surrounds himself with a dense Chakra wave.

" What's going on ? " Killer Bee asked himself.

" **_Looks like things are getting serious _**" Eight Tails answered.

" **Merge** **Samehada **_(_鮫肌 _Shark Skin_) " Kisame chanted as he merges with his sword. He gains a shark-like appearance, growing fins and webbed hands.

Harribel merges out with her Pata now a double-sided spear with her right arm free and exposed and her Reiatsu has increased.

" Time to get serious **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha** (水遁・大爆水衝波 _Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave_) " Kisame shouted as he spews out a large amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing, unavoidable waves. The water then forms into a giant orb which is 5 miles in diameter and 26,400 feet high and as deep as the dome is wide.

" He fused with his sword and dat woman's weapon changed " Killer Bee said to himself .

" This water dome is perfect Kisame, in here my power could be used to it's fullest . In Hueco Mundo, i was only 3rd Espada due to the limited water in that atmosphere which limited my potential greatly , now you have given me more than enough water so i can rival even the Primera Espada's Segunda Epta form " Harribel explained to Kisame.

" Well , the same goes for me . Being a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, you have enough Chakra to increase my strength. While you use my water to double your strength, i use your Reiatsu to double my strength . We make the perfect team for each other for we can double both of our strength together " Kisame stated as he swims around with ease.

" This isn't good ! " Killer Bee said to himself as they come at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles south of the North Ocean<strong>

Sasuke is being easily overpowered by Ulquorria in his first release from despite being in level 2 curse form . Sasuke is standing on one knee while he fights Ulquorria on top of a 4,000 foot mountain . Sasuke then sees Ulquorria standing in the air 200 feet above him.

" Impossible, even in my Level 2 curse mark form , i was no match for him " Sasuke said to himself.

" Is this the full extent of your power ? " Ulquorria asked Sasuke as Sasuke struggles to get back up.

" Hardly ! " Sasuke answered as he stands back up.

" Show me your full power . I know you have yet to use it " Ulquorria said to Sasuke.

" Gladly ! " Sasuke replied as he goes to assault Ulquorrra as he's about do handseals but Ulquorria throws an energy javelin at Sasuke that Sasuke barely dodges.

" I guess i have to push you until you do use that power of yours " Ulquorria said to the Uchiha survivor as he throws another javelin that pushes back Sasuke with the explosive force and grazes his check and sends flying 500 feet eastward into a 20 foot rock which he goes through the rock . Sasuke stabs his blade into the ground to stop himself from hitting another rock 500 feet away from the rock he smashed.

" Damn it , his attack is so strong and fast, i can't even form handseals fast enough to hit him " Sasuke said to himself as Ulquorria suddenly files into him and then drags Sasuke back with his javelin clashing with the Uchiha's Kusanagi Tsurugi : Chidorigatana and drags him 2,000 feet away with one arm on his lance while Sasuke is unable to hold back his lance even with two arms on his sword.

" Hit me with your strongest attack ! Prove to me that you're worthy to be Aizen's soldier " Ulquorria said to Sasuke as he swings the jaliven and smashes Sasuke into the ground .

" I must attack now ! " Sasuke said to himself as he does a Tiger handseal.

" What are you doing ? " Ulquorria asked Sasuke as he stands there.

" **Katon: Gōryūka** ( 火遁・豪龍火の術 _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive 15 foot dragon head-shaped fireball towards Ulquorria .

" It's huge ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he dodges the first blast as it explodes within the air creating a 3,000 foot radius explosion which then causes smoke to form into a cloud 5,000 feet above Ulquorria.

" There's more where that came from ! " Sasuke shouted as he shoot 2 more towards Ulquorria but he dodges them with Sonido and they explode within the air. Sasuke then shoots one last fireball which hits Ulquorria directly which creates a 3,000 foot radius explosion however Ulquorria isn't fazed.

" Not bad however that's not enough to kill me " Ulquorria said to Sasuke .

" You're fast , how did you survive my Katon: Gōryūka unharmed ? That was my most powerful attack " Sasuke asked shocked to see Ulquorria dodge all the blasts and tanked a full powered Fireball explosion with no injuries.

" In this form, my speed is beyond that of human level techniques " Ulquorria explained to Sasuke as he charges up a black Cero with a green outline.

" What is that ? " Sasuke asked Ulquorria .

" This is an Espada's fully powered Black Cero called **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Dark Zero ) _Only an Espada in there fully release form could use this . Time to end this_" _Ulquiorra stated as he fires a black Cero with a green outline to it the blast heads right to him.

Sasuke barely dodges the blast with his left-wing of his Level 2 curse seal burned off from the blast as he barely evades the Cero . The Cero hits a nearby mountain 6 miles west of the mountain they're fighting on and the large 4,000 foot high mountain now has large 1,000 foot diameter hole at the middle of the mountain from the Cero. A minute later, the mountain collapses and implodes. . Sasuke reverts back to normal state with his left arm grazed by 1st degree burns from the Cero . The left side of Sasuke shirt has been burned off from the Cero.

" His power is monstrous, had not for dodging it last second, i would of been obliterated like the top of that mountain " Sasuke said to himself as he struggles to stand up.

" How disappointing, that last attack was all you got " Ulquorria said to Sasuke.

" I'm not done yet ! " Sasuke replied as he drops his sword to the ground.

" Drop the act, my Pesquisa can see Chakra like your Sharingan . I already know that you're out of Chakra, in the end , you're still just a human after all " Ulquorria said to Sasuke.

" You got me, i'm out of Chakra . I used all my power in those fire blasts i shot at you however, i wasn't originally aiming for you " Sasuke said to Ulquorria as Lightning starts to appear above the clouds and thunder follows after the lightning flashes.

" What the ? " Ulquorria asked as he sees lightning surge around the entire mountain and forest as well as the leveled waterfall.

" By using high level fire techniques, i can rapidly warm up the atmosphere above us and generate a powerful rising generate currents to create draws natural lightning directly from cumulonimbus clouds otherwise known thunderclouds to supplement the power of my strike. Not only am i using all of my Chakra dispersed within the air but i'm also going to channel all the lightning here for one powerful strike " Sasuke explained to Ulquorria.

" What an immense amount of lightning , its on a completely different scale from what humans could ever do . If i'm hit by that level of attack, even i would die from it. The RYK level of that blast is **5,000,000 RYK** , that's enough power to completely obliterate a mountain like the one where standing on " Ulquorria said to himself as he stares at the enormous concentration of lightning.

" This justu's power source is lightning from heaven itself. This attack moves at 1/1000th of a second, or Mach 187.5 , it's virtually impossible for even the fastest of Shinobi to dodge . Once a lightning source has been acquired, shaping and guiding the lightning to the target requires very little Chakra. I call this attack **Kirin **" Sasuke explained to Ulquorria as the lightning forms into a massive Chinese dragon roaring as it goes to strike.

" This is bad, i must ... " Ulquorria said to himself as he goes to use his Javelin but it's far too late.

" Disappear with the thunder ! " Sasuke stated as the dragon hits Ulquorria before Ulquorria could hear these words.

" Damn it ! " Ulquorria said calmly as the blast hits him.

The lightning forms around the mountain and within 1/1000th of a second completely destroys the area around the hideout . The Lightning blast produced the explosive force equal to 22.4 billion paper bombs ( 11.2 megatons of TNT ),Everything within a 2 mile radius was instantly destroyed, the ruins of the waterfall caved in entirely and the small mountain was wiped off the map. Sasuke still stands at ground zero within a 3 mile wide pile of rocks . Rain starts to fall down from the ruins of the mountain.

" It worked far better than expected , i didn't think the entire mountain would be vaporized as well but it doesn't matter, with this , i can finally kill Itachi " Sasuke said to himself.

" So that is your trump card against Itachi Uchiha ? " Ulquorria said to Sasuke behind him now in his Segunda Epta form with his right arm gone.

" Impossible, how did you survive such an explosion ? You should be dust " Sasuke shouted shocked to see Ulquorria alive.

" That blast was too fast for me to escape , i was forced to use my Segunda Epta form to escape further damage to my body " Ulquorria explained to Sasuke as he regrows his arm.

" Impossible, you regrew your arm back, just what are you ? " Sasuke asked Ulquorria.

" My greatest strength lies in my regenerative which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength. "Ulquiorra explained to Sasuke.

" And what's with that form ? It's completely different from the way i saw you a few seconds ago " Sasuke asked Ulquorria.

" I am the only Arrancar among the Espada aside from the Primera both past and present who is able to reach a second Resurrección form, and that even Aizen has not seen me in this form " Ulquorria answered.

" Only one aside from the Primera, then how are you only 4th and why hide that power from Aizen ? " Sasuke asked Ulquorria.

" That's none of your concern human but allow me to explain the powers of the top 4 Espadas. While my physical power in this form is greater than both the current 3rd and current 2nd Espada, they each wield special abilities that would make my power seem weak in comparison and the 1st Espada and the former first have speed and power that's superior to my own " Ulquorria explained to the Uchiha survivor.

" Damn it, i have no Chakra left ! " Sasuke shouted.

" I must admit, no one has pushed me to use this form , except for your brother . Had not this power, i would of been obliterated, such a power as your Kirin would be forbidden within Las Noches for you would end up leveling 1/3 of the fortress . Sasuke you have become strong but that power isn't anywhere near close needed to defeat Itachi " Ulquorria stated.

" What do you mean ? " Sasuke asked.

" Because i fought evenly with Itachi's full power in this very form up against his Susanoo " Ulquorria replied.

" Susanoo ? " Sasuke asked Ulquorria.

" **Susanoo** is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, after the ability in both eyes have been awakened. It creates a gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects the user. My Cero Oscuras , the one equal in power to your Kirin technique didn't even put a dent into his defense " Ulquorria explained to Sasuke.

" You're bluffing , that Cero was your strongest attack. There's no way you could tie up with him if your attack didn't even dent his defense " Sasuke shouted.

" That might be true however my Cero Oscuras isn't my strongest attack , but now here's my greatest technique **Lanza del Relámpago** (_Spanish for Lance of the Lightning_) " Ulquiorra chanted as he creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual energy and hurls it towards 5 mountains 15 miles west. The explosion levels all the mountains within a 15 mile radius as well as the forest.

" What a monstrous amount power " Sasuke said to Ulquorria.

" In order to beat Itachi's Susanoo, you must be able to have the power to level at least 5 of those mountains you destroyed. At your current state, you could only level 1 mountain . Also the set up with that jutsu makes it massively inconvenient for you to fight Itachi in the first place . You have potential but at your state, you would be walking into an early grave " Ulquorria explained to Sasuke as he reseals his powers into his sword and reverts back to normal while Sasuke falls to his knees exhausted.

" Damn it, i lost ! " Sasuke shouted as he punches the ground.

" Don't cry, you've proven yourself to be worthy of Lord Aizen's power and with that, i'll grant you the power to seek to crush Itachi however you must do Lord Aizen a favor first to prove that you'll not abuse your powers and turn against us no sooner you do " Ulquorria explained to Sasuke.

" What is it ? " Sasuke asked.

" You must help me take down Orochimaru and Kabuto " Ulquorria answered.

" I see, that's all ? No problem then " Sasuke answered as he gets back up on his knees.

" You really would sell out a comrade for power ? How merciless and Hollow like " Ulquorria asked Sasuke .

" Orochimaru is no ally of mines, he's an evil and corrupt man out of his prime and it's no secret he seeks to take my body the moment he gets an opportunity to take it . I came to him to gain power, now i have no further use for him " Sasuke answered.

" I see, in that case its best we go hunt down Orochimaru and take him out together . Once Lord Aizen is done, we can proceed with the rest of the plans , can you tell me where Orochimaru is hiding " Ulquorria stated.

" The location of Orochimaru's current lair is within the Border of Land of Fire, Land of Hot Water and Land of Sound 180 miles southeast of here . It's hidden near an active volcanic region known for volcanic eruptions, people don't live anywhere around here so it makes a prefect hideout for him " Sasuke explained to Ulquorria.

" Very well then . let's go there " Ulquorria replied as both him and Sasuke go to take out Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's liar<strong>

180 miles southeast of the mountain Sasuke leveled . Anko is fighting both Terai and Daijmau in her first form of her curse mark.

" **Sen'ei Tajashu** (潜影多蛇手 _Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes_ )" Anko chanted as she creates hundreds of snakes from her wrists that go to strike Terai and Dajimau , they try to avoid it but they're bitten in both their arms but the Root agents cut off the snakes from their hands and go for their counter attack .

" **Water Style : Water Dragon Bullet** " Terai chanted as he fires a water dragon towards Anko.

" **Fire Style : Combustion Dome** (火遁: 燃焼ドーム型 _Katon:_ _Nenshō Dōmugata ) " _Anko countered as she creates an explosive wave of fire which negates the attack. Dajimau then appears behind her to attack her.

" **Dokuken** : **Hakke Sanjūni Shō** (毒拳 八卦三十二掌 _Venom Fist_ : _Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms_ ) " Dajimau chanted as he does 32 palm strikes which Anko manages to dodge however is hit in the stomach and staggers back .

" I got you now **Suiton: Shintō Sakushi **(水遁・ 浸透錯視 _Water Style: Osmosis Illusion ) " _Terai chanted as he goes to hit her with falling rain but Anko counters the attack.

" **Fire Style : Combustion Dome** (火遁: 燃焼ドーム型 _Katon:_ _Nenshō Dōmugata ) " _Anko countered as she creates an explosive wave of fire which negates another attack.

" Damn it, her attacks have gotten faster and stronger " Terai stated as he sees Anko dash towards them

" Take this ! " Anko shouted as she kicks Terai and Dajimu 500 feet away from her.

" Damn it ! " Terai shouted.

" **Fire Style: Exploding Flame Shots**( 火遁: 爆発炎撮影 _Katon: Bakuhatsu Ensatsuei _) " Anko chanted as she shoots 20 yellow fire shots from her hands . Each blast destroys everything within a 100 foot radius. Anko destroys a total of 600 feet in area .

" Damn , we can't see ! " Terai stated.

" Indeed, she's going to be tough to take out ! " Dajimau replied.

" I can only control the cruse mark in level 1 for slightly longer , i must end this fast " Anko said to herself as she is surrounded by a purple malevolent chakra. Anko does Horse →, Tiger, Snake →, Ram, → Monkey → , Boar → ,Horse →, Tiger, Snake →, Ram → ,Monkey →, Tiger ,Horse →, Tiger, Snake →, Ram →, Monkey →, Boar → Horse →, and Tiger handsgins "**Katon: Kencho Hebikasai **(火遁, 顕著火災蛇 _Fire Style : Striking Fire Snake_) " Anko chanted as she shoots a fireball that forms into snake shaped beam that swirls around and heads towards the Root members . The fireball hits them and drags them 1,200 feet northward before it explodes.

"ARRRGGHHHH ! " both Terai and Dajimau screamed in despair as the fireball explodes leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius.

" Bingo , i got them ! " Anko smiled only to see she hit two logs with the real Dajimau and Terai behind her.

" That was a close one ! " Terai said to Anko.

" You almost had us ! " Dajimau replied.

" But how ? " Anko asked them as she is exhausted of most of her Chakra .

" You held back too much power and speed in exchange for better control of that curse mark , big mistake , you should of went all out regardless of the cost " Terai explained to Anko as he does Horse → Tiger → Snake →, Ram, → Monkey → , Boar → ,Horse and Tiger handseals .

" Now you gave us the prefect opportunity to kill you off " Daijmau stated as he does Tiger → Snake →, Ram, → Monkey → , Boar → ,Horse and Tiger handseals.

" This is bad ! " Anko said to herself as she prepares for the worst with almost no Chakra left.

" **Suiton: Shintō Gōmon Kaigisho** ( 水遁・浸透拷問会議所 _Water Style: Osmosis Torture Chamber ) " _Terai chanted as he forms water mist around her which forms a cloud like sphere around her body. Terai then traps Anko in a torture chamber within her mind with her arms binded in chains and legs. Her back impaled by spikes , neck binded . Anko can't move her body as she sees water filling up into the torture chamber to drown.

" What is this ? " Anko asked.

" This is the strongest Genjutsu i can use, there's no way you can break out of it. You'll die a horrible death " Terai stated.

" Time to make sure your death is hastened **Dokuken** : **Sutorīmu Yashiha** (毒拳 ームのヤシ波 _Venom Fist Stream Palm Wave_) " Daijmau chanted as he fires a powerful purple Chakra blast which hits her body which poisons her body in addition to her being drowned mentally .

" Damn it ! Am i going to die ? There's only one way to get out of this but i might lose my mind here " Anko said to herself as she then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scroll . She thinks of Kakashi as she pulls out the scroll.

**3 days ago**

" Kakashi, i don't like the feel of this " Anko said to him.

" I know what you mean, take this in case things become too dangerous " Kakashi said to Anko as he hands her a scroll.

" What is it Kakashi ? " Anko asked.

" You'll know when you open it " Kakashi answered.

" Okay thanks ! " Anko replied as she kisses Kakashi in the mouth and they hold hands.

" I won't let another comrade of mines die in battle ! " Kakashi stated.

" What do you mean ? " Anko asked.

" My best friends Obito and Rin died because of my incompetence during the Third Shinobi World War " Kakashi answered.

" They did ? " Anko asked.

" Like me, they were also students under the Fourth Hokage " Kakashi answered.

" If only the Fourth Hokage was here and still alive. With him and the Sannin fighting, we wouldn't have lost this battle or the village " Anko stated.

" Indeed !" Kakashi replied.

" Wish me luck Kakashi ! " Anko stated as she kisses him again.

"Okay ! " Kakashi replied as Anko walks away from the gravestone.

**Present Day**

" Anko, if your getting this message, that means you are in trouble and you need a last-ditch effort to aid you . This seal made by Kurenai would temporarily suppress the dark urges of the curse mark which will allow you to use the second stage of your level two curse from however you only have 1 minute to use it so go all out and take out your enemies " Kakashi said to Anko in a prerecorded message .

" Kakashi , you're too kind ! " Anko replied as she then surrounds herself with a blue Chakra and disables the Genjutsu and fights off the poison within the body.

" What's going on ? " Dajimau asked.

" She's breaking out of my Genjutsu " Terai answered as he sees Anko starting to transform.

" **Tenno Juin Daini Sutēji **(天の呪印 ス第二テージ _Cursed Seal of Heaven Second Stage_ ) " Sasuke chanted as she reveals herself to have transformed into his level 2 curse form.

Terai and Dajimau are paralyzed from the dense chakra leaking around the area.

" This is bad, she's turning level 2 curse form " Terai said to Dajimau.

" Indeed ! " Dajimau replied as they see Anko emerge out of the aura in her level 2 curse mark form.

Anko's skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. He eyelids become black and her pupils become yellow and snake- like. She also gains a third eye in the middle of her forehead. Her teeth become jagged and she gains snake-like fangs. Her arms and legs arm covered in goat like fur and she has razor-sharp claws . Her hair lengthened up to her naked ass but without losing its style . She also grows bullhorns, elf-like eyes, and blue venom lipstick . Anko also has black bat wings and a snake tail of a rattlesnake.

" It worked , i can now fully control this form without my dark urges taking me over " Anko shouted with a normal accent rather than a demonic accent.

" Impossible, she can control that power " Terai said to his partner while paralyzed in fear .

" I have no time to waste, i must kill the both of you " Anko shouted as she dashes at Terai.

" SHIT ! **Water Style : Water Dragon Bullet** " Terai shouted as he fires a water dragon towards Anko but Anko uses Shunshin to move at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH), crossing the fissure in 46 milliseconds or nearly a half a second and striking through the water dragon and rips Terai in half.

" TERAI ! " Dajimau shouted in horror as he sees his friend fall down to the ground and Anko behind him 300 feet away.

" Time to avenge those you killed " Anko shouted .

" YOU BITCH ! " **Dokuken:** **Shinzō Inshōfera** ( 毒拳 柔拳心臓印象フェラ _Venom Fist_ :_Heart Striking Blow ) " _Dajimau chanted as he does a lunging chop at Anko aiming at her heart with purple Chakra around his fingertips and strikes Anko with his hand but it does no damage

" That didn't even put a starch on me ! " Anko replied unfazed as she punches Terai in the chest and sends him flying.

" Shit! Every bone in my body was broken by a single punch " Terai said to himself as he fails into the fissure 400 feet away.

Terai manages to use his hands to get him back up despite being in half.

" Damn it, i'm not going to make it but i must make sure she does survive either " Terai said to himself as he picks himself up and does several handsgins with the reminder of his life force.

" Shit ! Terai, are you still alive ? " Dajimau asked his partner.

" Yes partner, let's just use our full power quickly " Terai answered.

" Right ! " Dajimau replied as he does handsigns to do his strongest attack while Anko charges up a purple Chakra blast between her hands.

" We must stop her before she completes that attack " Terai stated .

" Don't worry just a single hit of my poison blast would kill her " Dajimau replied as he goes to fire his attack.

" **Suiton: Shintō Eienhebi** ( 水遁・浸透永遠蛇 _Water Style: Osmosis Eternal Serpent_ ) " Terai chanted as he fires a powerful water blast shaped like serpent towards Anko

" **Dokuken:** **Shihebi Yoshi** ( 毒拳死蛇芳 _Venom Fist_ :_ Snake Fang of Death_ ) " Dajimau chanted as he fires an energy wave a two-handed palm strike with chakra shaped like a cobra's head towards Anko.

Both blasts hit her and creates a combined 1,000 foot radius explosion however the explosion falls to damage Anko at all .

" Is that all you guys got ? " Anko arrogantly asked them.

" Shit ! How the hell is she alive. My **Suiton: Shintō Eienhebi** ( 水遁・浸透永遠蛇 _Water Style: Osmosis Eternal Serpent ) _should of trapped her in an irreversible Genjutsu from just a drop of that water and with enough droplets alone a dragon fully hitting her should've destroyed her " Terai explained to his partner .

" That's impossible ! **Dokuken:** **Shihebi Yoshi** ( 毒拳死蛇芳 _Venom Fist_ :_ Snake Fang of Death_ ) shuts down all the Chakra networks with just a small graze, the poison combined with the shutting down of her Chakra network should of killed her " Dajimau stated.

" You fools, my power is that of a Jōunin. You weaklings can never touch me now , now time to die " Anko chanted as she fires a massive beam of purple chakra towards the team.

" I can't move, my legs have been cut off " Terai shouted.

" And i'm out of Chakra ! " Dajimau replied as they are hit by the blast.

" SHIT! AERRRWARGH ! " both of them shouted as they are vaporized by the blast.

Anko's explosion causes a massive explosion that levels everything within a 3,000 foot radius was completely obliterated. The blast secondary wave causes severe damage within a 3,750 foot radius, the third blast wave causes moderate structural damage and spreads flames within a 6,000 foot radius.

" Damn , that was too close for comfort " Anko said to herself as she reverts back to normal but severely exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair<strong>

Orochimaru is at his bed when he senses Anko nearby when Kabuto walks into the room.

" That's Anko's power again , she's in level two curse form " Orochimaru said to Kabuto.

" I didn't think she could control that power ! " Kabuto replied.

" Kabuto, i think this place has been discovered by Konoha " Orochimaru stated.

" Don't worry , i have this handled! " Kabuto replied as he does handsigns and then summons two coffins that open up.

" Those are perfect Kabuto, you managed to find two of the strongest Jōunins within the Third Shinobi World War " Orochimaru stated.

" Yes, both of these two we're very close to the Third Hokage and one of them even closer to the Fourth Hokage . I must said she's a beauty " Kabuto explained to Orochimaru.

" If i was interested in women, i would've fucked her, that man beside her had a fine catch for a wife " Orochimaru replied.

" Indeed, she was a top-tier within the ANBU and the mother of the most popular Genin in Konoha " Kabuto said to his master.

" Excellent , that would be enough to deal with the threat of a certain curse mark user " Orochimaru replied with a creepy smile .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 40 miles south of the Kage Summit<strong>

Aō is being overwhelmed by Hotaru and Hyō. Despite being more experienced than the two younger Jōunin level Shinobi, they're fighting skills are giving him trouble as well as their numbers.

" Damn it , this is just too much ! " Aō said to himself as he sees Hotaru come at him with a punch.

" **Lightning Style :Surging Fist **" Hotaru chanted as he punches a hole through Aō but it turns out to be a substitution jutsu.

" Take this! ** Eight Trigrams Air Palm **" Aō chanted as he fires a powerful blast of air knocking back Hotaru only to see Hyō behind him .

" **Leaf Style : Flaming Sword Dance **" Hyō chanted as he swings his sword in a 360 degree angle which grazes the Kirigakure Jōunin's shoulder and catches on fire but Aō uses one of his hands covered in water to put out the small fire on his shoulder.

" **Lightning Style : Lightning Chakra Dissection Blades** " Hotaru chanted as he slashes Aō across the back which stuns the Jōunin leaving him paralyzed .

" Damn it, i can't move ! " Aō said to himself as he struggles to move.

" Time to finish this , **Iaidō:Hayauchi** _(_居合道_Way of Iai :Quick Draw_) " Hyō chanted as he goes for a two sword strike but his blocked by Chōjiro.

" Allow me to help out Aō senpai " Chōjiro said to Aō as he pushes back Hyō .

" It's the kid with the twin sword Hiramekarei , mind i take this guy ? " Hyō asked his partner .

" Fine, i'll take Aō's eye myself ! " Hotaru answered.

" You won't be taking my eye so easily ! " Aō stated as he recovers from the shock.

" Let's see what you got ! " Hotaru replied as he goes to attack Aō again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Iron Forest<strong>

Killer Bee is in his base from struggling to maintain his breathe while underwater.

" This is wack ya, i'm havin problems trying to fight these two underwater . They move too fast for me to catch " Killer Bee said to himself as he transforms into his 7 tailed version 1 form.

" **_Those two are like fishmen , they can breathe perfectly underwater and this water pressures is so dense that it's hard to move around while they are moving much faster than they are on land_** " Eight tails stated.

" Yeah, even i'll die if i don't defeat these two quickly , time to get serious " Killer Bee replied as he turns into Version 2 form .

Harribel dashes at 495,000 ft/sec( 337,500 MPH), moving 5 times faster in the water dome than she does in base speed of her Resurrección and smacks Killer Bee with her double edge Pata spear sending him flying 500 feet away but Killer Bee gets back up and goes to attack her .

" Give up, in this water dome , you have no edge against us " Kisame said to Killer Bee as he smacks the Jinchūriki around with his tail knocking Killer Bee 1,000 feet below .

" Stay down ! " Harribel replied as she does a two-handed strikes which smashes Killer Bee into the bottom of the 5 mile deep dome.

" Damn it , i need to escape the dome where i would get the edge " Killer Bee said to himself as he then dashes at 293,333 .25 ft/sec ( 200,000 MPH ) which allows him to go past waterdome within 1/10th of a second.

" Not bad speed but you can't escape me ! " Kisame replied as he dashes at Killer Bee with Harribel at his side which moves the water dome towards Killer Bee and traps him in there again.

" Damn it, how did he catch up ? " Killer Bee asked as he sees the water dome.

" **_That sharkman is moving that much water with him_** " Eight Tails answered.

" Damn , how can he move so fast with all that water ? " Killer Bee asked only to get kicked in the face by Harribel and knocked to the west side of the dome.

" You can't escape this **La Gota** _(Spanish for The Drop) " _Harribel chanted as she shoots a hypersonic water blast at Killer Bee which knocks the Jinchūriki back 20 feet with force. Harribel shoots multiple blasts at Killer Bee but he dodges the blasts only to see Kisame come at him and grab him .

" Got you ! " Kisame shouted as he absorbs Killer Bee's Version 2 Chakra .

" What the hell ? " Killer Bee asked.

" My transformation allows me to steal Chakra just touching my enemies, Harribel take him out with a knockout bow " Kisame explained to Killer Bee as he holds onto him while Harribel charges at him.

" Time to end this ! " Harribel shouted as she charges up a yellow Cero on the tip of her double-edged weapon.

" Got ya ! " Killer Bee replied as he grows 8 tentacles to grab both Harribel and Kisame up and bind them.

" He summoned fully formed tentacles " Harribel said to Kisame.

" Damn it ! I didn't think he could partially transform in such a human sized form , your are the perfect Jinchūriki " Kisame stated.

" Sorry fools , i'm not ready to die yet " Killer Bee replied as he throws both of them aside and then extends his tentacles to be 300 feet long to smack both of them halfway across the water dome before turning back to his version 2 and created bones on his left arm and charge it with Lightning which doesn't bother him in his cloaked form .

" He's going to be much tougher than we thought " Harribel stated.

" This is more like it, i have never felt such a delicious Chakra within my whole life " Kisame replied with a smile on his face.

" Time to take then out again with another Lariat " Killer Bee said to himself as he shoots ink from his mouth covering the entire dome .

" He blinded the dome !" Harribel said to Kisame .

" Indeed, he's good , he's like an actual octopus! " Kisame replied.

" But .. " Both Harribel and Kisame stated as they both appear towards Killer Bee with Harribel behind him " We can see through you " both of them replied as they both hit Killer Bee into the ground.

" When i fuse with Samehada, i can sense Chakra perfectly even blinded " Kisame explained to Killer Bee.

" And my Pesquisa is especially made to sense anything perfectly while underwater unlike most Espadas " Harribel stated as Killer Bee falls to the ground .

Killer Bee then manages to get back up and goes for his last-ditch plan.

" What ya doin ? " Eight Tails asked.

" I have no choice, i never tried this attack without turning into my full Tailed Beast form but it's worth a try " Killer Bee answered as he then charges up a ball of black energy between his hands .

" What is he doing ? " Harribel asked.

" He's going to fire a Tailed Beast ball at the waterdome " Kisame answered .

" I see, we got to stop him " Harribel stated as she swings her Pata spear around to form black energy around her and form a torrent of energy from her body as she then condenses the black energy .

" I'm gonna bring ya to reality then annihilate ya to infinitely ! I'm a Jinchūriki and my true from's a monster " Killer Bee rapped as he forms a concentrated sphere of energy.

" Take this** Suiton: Daikōdan **(水遁・大鮫弾の術 _Water Style: Super Shark Bomb ) _"Kisame chants as he creates a gigantic shark out of water, and thrusts both hands forward.

" **Cero Tiburón Reina Cascada** ( _Spanish for Zero Shark Queen Waterfall _) " Harribel chanted as she fires a water blast within the water with a black outline around it which comes at Killer Bee.

"** Raito Haku Imari **(雷斗刃駆威鞠 _Lightning Hax Menacing Ball_) " Killer Bee shouted as he fires a concentrated beam of energy with a widening blast. The blasts collide at the middle of the dome and creates a collision wave however Kisame's shark grows larger and stronger .

" The blast is getting smaller " Eight Tails said to Killer Bee.

" What the hell ? " Killer Bee asked.

" It's simple ,** Suiton: Daikōdan **(水遁・大鮫弾の術 _Water Style: Super Shark Bomb ) _is able to absorb the chakra from an opponent's technique and in turn, use that Chakra to grow larger and more powerful. Therefore, the stronger the opponent's technique is, the stronger this technique will get " Kisame explained to Killer Bee.

" And my **Cero Tiburón Reina Cascada** ( _Spanish for Shark Queen Waterfall _) combines Cero Oscuras with Casada to fire a powerful blast of energy that can't be stopped. Let's see how much stronger it would be when the blast fuses with his " Harribel explained to Killer Bee as she fuses her blast with Kisame to create a 100 foot black shark .

" Shit ! " Killer Bee shouted as he's hit by the blasts .

Both blasts hit Killer Bee and create an large explosion which destroys the waterdome and creates a large explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles south of the Kage Summit<strong>

C detects the massive amount of Chakra from a vast distance while healing Mei's right leg.

" What the hell was that ? That Chakra is so huge that i can sense it from a far away distance, far outside my sensory reach , can it be Killer Bee ? Damn it is " C said to himself.

" What's up C ? " A asked him.

" It's Killer Bee, i sense his Chakra " C answered.

" Where is he ? " A asked.

" He's 180 miles east of here " C answered .

" What ? I'm going to find him and give him a taste of my Iron Claw " A shouted as he dashes towards Killer Bee moving at 49,500 ft/sec ( 33,750 MPH) .

" Damn that A really does move fast " Darui said to C.

" Are you alright Lady Mizukage ? " C asked Mei.

" I'm fine, you can keep going " Mei answered as she goes to find Danzō while C and Darui slowly follow A.

"So grandpa, is your back feeling better ? " Kurotsuchi asked her grandfather.

" I should of took my medication today if i knew i was going to have this much back problems " Onoki replied.

" So how strong are these Tailed Beasts ? " Akatsuchi asked.

" Very strong, even the weakest in strength could take on a seasoned Kage " Onoki answered.

" So all Tailed Beasts are judged by number of tails ? " Kurotsuchi asked.

" I'm afraid it's not all that simple , each Tailed Beast have their own unique powers " Onoki answered.

" Okay, what are these abilities ? " Akatsuchi asked his grandpa.

" While the One Tailed Shukaku is the weakest in terms of Chakra supply and capacity as well as strength, it can increase it's power the most with the manipulation of both wind and sand, giving it alot of power. The Two Tailed Panther is the fastest of the Tailed Beasts and breathes extremely powerful flames rivaling Amaterasu. The Three Tailed Turtle , the one that Mei killed was known for having the toughest defense of all tailed beast and had powerful water attack rivaling that of the Second Hokage. The Four Tailed Ape which was once in our procession had immense strength rivaling the top three Tailed Beasts and is the only Tailed Beast with an Kekkei Genkai . The Five Tailed Dolphin Horse was known to be the second fastest Tailed Beast with mastery of Wind . The Six Tailed Slug was known to be the slowest of the Tailed Beast however has the most corrosive acids in ninja history and the ability to nullify Chakra based abilities . The Seven Tailed Horned Beetle has the ability to fly and has deadly poison within it's blows and bites . The Eight Tailed Ox has eight tentacles and octopus abilities as well as Lightning based powers and last but not least , the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. It has the power of Fire and Wind and has the most Chakra of all tailed Beast " Onoki explained to them

" Damn, these Tailed Beasts are insanely powerful ! " Kurotsuchi stated.

" Indeed, i would hate to fight one of those ! " Akatsuchi replied.

" Trust me when i say, they weren't easy to fight. Even in my prime , i had trouble fighting just one Tailed Beast, it was a miracle i was able to get Two Tailed Beast at once " Onoki explained to the two.

" Whoa, you took on two Tailed Beasts at once ? " Kurotsuchi asked.

" I was much stronger in power back at my prime when i fought Madara . At the peak of my power , i was on par with the Third Hokage, the former God of Shinobi, my power has waned greatly in the last few decades , i'll have trouble fighting a Tailed Beast alot more than i did in my prime " Onoki explained to the two.

" Maybe we should aid Sunagakure in getting to Konoha " Kurotsuchi stated.

" Indeed , it would be nice right ? " Akatsuchi replied.

" Very well then , let's catch up with them " Onoki replied as he flies up into the air .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Killer Bee's location<strong>

Sabu is on the ground as well as Pantos on the ground struggling to get back up.

" That wasn't much of a fight " Apache stated .

" What a joke ! " Mia replied.

" Once we used our full power, he didn't have much of a chance " Sun Sun stated.

" Looks like Master Harribel has this won , Ayon finish him off " Apache said to Ayon as it goes to kill Sabu .

" Damn , it's actually listening to us for once " Mila stated.

" Indeed ! " Sun Sun replied.

" Is this the end ? " Sabu said to himself as Ayon is about to kill him however A punches Ayon in the face and sends the monster flying with a single punch.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Land of Iron Forest<strong>

The combined attacks of Kisame's Cero Tiburón Reina Cascada and Harribel's Suiton: Daikōdan has dropped Killer Bee to the ground . The blast extended the crater to 2 miles long and 2,000 feet deep.

" Looks like he's down for the count " Kisame said to Harribel.

" Time to catch him ! " Harribel stated as she is about to use Negación on him but then the shaking of the ground starts and Killer Bee gets back up.

" This isn't over yet, with just one glance, ya little shits will wet your pants " Killer Bee rapped as he goes into his Eight-Tails' full on the appearance of a huge ox-like creature with eight octopus tentacles as its tails, and four horns on his head, one of which is broken.

" He's fully transformed " Kisame said to Harribel .

" This is bad ! " Harribel stated .

" Time to get serious ya ! " Killer Bee rapped as he tightly coils his tails around himself .

" We need to take him out ! " Kisame said to Harribel as he uses his Chakra to form another Shark Bomb.

" Indeed ! " Harribel replied as she spins around her spear .

" Time to annihilate ya **Bijū Hachimaki** ( 尾獣八巻き _Tailed Beast Eight Twists _) " Killer Bee chanted as he extends his tentacles out with speed and force and with an enormous amount of physical strength which creates a massive hurricane which levels everything within a 15 mile radius .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Killer Bee's location<strong>

A is standing where the Fracción are at when he sees a massive hurricane-like blast from Killer Bee.

" Damn , Killer Bee is definitively nearby ! " A said to himself as he stands there as force winds engulf the area.

" What immense power ! " Apache said to the team as they barely manage to move.

" Indeed , i can't move !" Mila stated as she struggles to stand.

" Same here !" Sun Sun replied as she struggles to stand.

" Killer Bee must of been fighting two tough people to transform into his full Eight Tails mode " Sabu said to himself as they look at the explosion.

Ayon gets back up angry from the blow A delivered to the creature and then sees it get back up .

" Your back for more huh ? " A asked Ayon .

" ARRRUGGHGHG ! " Ayon roared as it grows it's right arm 2 times larger and punches the ground creating a 500 foot diameter, 100 foot deep crater with a causal punch .

" I see, you want to pay through ? " A asked Ayon.

" RWARWAERGH ! " Ayon roared as it increases it's other arm 2 times larger and goes to strike A down but A appears 50 feet behind him within a split second moving at 49,500 ft/sec ( 33,750 MPH) .

" Too slow ! " A replied as he watches Ayon's head fall down to the ground and the monster dies within one blow .

" Impossible, he decapitated Ayon in one blow! " Apache shouted.

" I didn't even see him move , how did he decapitate Ayon so fast ? " Mila asked.

" This is bad ! " Sun Sun stated.

" You girls are next ! " A shouted as he goes to attack them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Iron Forest<strong>

Killer Bee stands in his Full Eight Tails form with the force winds of the attack levels everything within a 15 mile radius leveling 15,360,000 trees . Kisame is on the ground badly damaged with burns on his body back to his base state while Harribel is badly hurt with her arms and upper back badly burned with 2nd degree burns and with mild cuts . Harribel has reverted her weapon back to normal from the loss of water in the area.

" His Chakra was too much to absorb at once " Kisame said to himself .

" He melted all the water and dispersed it far away with his whirlwind attack " Harribel said to herself.

" Now time to attack ya guys with da powa of the Killer Bee !" Killer Bee shouted as he charges up energy within his punch as he is about to attack and finish off the two of them with his punch but then paper surrounds the Eight Tails and covers his eyes.

" **Shinra Tensei** ( 神羅天征 _Almighty Push _) _" _Pein chanted as he creates a gravity blast which pushes back Killer Bee 300 feet away.

" You guys finally arrive " Harribel said to Pein and Konan.

" Looks like you guys need help " Starrk said to his lover as he grabs Harribel's chin only for Harribel to sense a massive Chakra nearby her Farrcion.

" This is bad ! " Harribel said to herself as she gets back up.

" What's wrong my dear ? " Starrk asked Harribel.

" My Farccion are in deep trouble, i must save them " Harribel stated as she rushes out to take care of A while still in her release form .

" Looks like Harribel can still fight , unlike Kisame who absorbed too much Chakra in such a short time that he was burned by the Chakra surge " Konan stated .

" I'll take him back to base ! " Pein replied as he picks up an unconscious Kisame and takes him back to base.

" So that leaves use with the job to take this guy down ? " Barragan asked.

" Yep, looks like things are going to get intense " Stark answered with Lilynette at his side.

" Hey , let's kick some ass. Merge with me " Lilynette stated.

" Fine then **Kick About Los Lobos **( _Spanish for The Wolves _) " Starrk chanted as he merges with Lilynette with blue Reiatsu surrounding the both of them.

" **Rot Arrogante** ( _Spanish for Arrogant ) " _Barragan chanted as he holds out his axe in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red spiritual energy.

" **Shikigami no Mai : Kami no Tenshihane **( 式紙の舞紙の天使の羽 _Dance of the Formula Paper : Paper Angel Wings_ ) " Konan chanted as she foprms paper on her back to form angel wings .

Starrk and Barragan appear within their Release forms . Starrk now wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness . Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.

Barragan then releases numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.

" Yeah , let's kick some ass " Lilynette stated while now in gun form.

" My Resurrección uses the power of Old Age. Old age means time , the mightiest and most absolute power of death. It stands in the way of every living being ,i'll age you until you revert back to normal " Barragan said to the group.

" Bring it Jabbornis , ya bitches don't scare me, Killer Bee will ya bitch ass phonys " Killer Bee rapped as he taunts while in Full Eight Tails mode.

" You're rapping sucks , this is horrible " Lilynette shouted .

" It could use a bit of work ! " Starrk stated.

" I hate rap ! " Barragan shouted.

" Let's get straight to fighting instead of a rap battle " Konan replied as they all attack Killer Bee .

* * *

><p><strong>Back 20 miles north of Killer Bee's location<strong>

A stands next the badly injured Fracción who were injured just by touching him.

" What is this guy ? " Apache asked as she struggles to get up with her left arm missing.

" This guy moves too fast to hit " Mila answered as she struggles to get up as well.

" Just touching this guy burned our skin and electrocuted " Sun Sun stated.

" Not since Lord Halibel have we seen someone this powerful ! " Apache replied as A walks towards them .

" You girls are still alive ? Few people ever survived striking my body with their attacks, even in my base form without Lightning Release Armor . You must be close to Jounin level to survive those small currents that runs through my body , no ordinary enemy would survive that , still, you were doomed from the start when you fought against the Fourth Raikage " A explained to the girls.

" Raikage ? " Sun Sun asked.

" Shit ! That explains why he's so strong " Apache answered.

" Damn it ! We're done for ! " Mila shouted.

Meanwhile Sabu and Ponta get back up amazed on how fast A took out the Fracción.

" That fight only lasted 30 seconds and most of it was those Fracción, trying to hurt him ,A's speed and power is easily on par with the likes of the Eight Tails . I couldn't even starch any of them once they transformed and Ponta barely damaged that large monster with it's claws and only scratched it's neck yet A effortlessly decapitated him with a single punch " Sabu said to himself as he sees A about to kill the Fracción,es.

" Take this ! " A shouted as he leaps into the air and goes to do a dropkick but Harribel blocks the blow with her pata and pushes him back with ease .

" Master Harribel !" the Fracción said to their masters.

" I see, so your the one who tried to abduct Killer Bee ? " A asked Harribel.

" That's correct and now i'm stopping you from hurting my Fracción " Harribel answered.

" I see, i'll waste no time here and crush you here " A replied as he charges up Lightning around his body.

" Master Harribel, you're injured, allow us to help you out " Apache said to her master.

" Get out of here , he's too strong for you " Harribel stated as she increases her Reiatsu.

" But ! " Mila Rose stated.

" Just run away ! " Harribel shouted only to see A release his Chakra.

" **Raiton Yoroi **( 雷遁の鎧 _Lightning Style Armour_ ) " A chanted as all the lightning Chakra around his body forms a heavily dense layer of Chakra around his body.

" What is this terrible feeling i have ? " Apache asked as she struggles to stand.

" This immense Reiatsu , no human could handle this " Mila answered as she struggles to move.

" Could he be even stronger than a Vasto Lorde like Lord Halibel ? " Sun Sun asked the team.

" Lord Harribel is right, we need to run or we're dead " Apache shouted.

" Too late , **Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop **" A chanted as he dashes at the Fracciónes moving at 495,000 ft/sec ( 337,500 MPH) with Lightning Release Armor or Mach 439.5. To the Fracción , A seems to have disappear and he's 5 feet from them when Harribel uses Sonido to dash at 99,000 ft/sec( 67,500 MPH) to block A's blow .

" Get out of her ! " Harribel shouted as she struggles to hold back A's strike while at a weakened state.

" Right ! " all the Fracción replied as they run away from the battlefield going within the Garganta.

" You're not a very smart woman, you're dealing with the Raikage and yet you think you can win in your injured state ? " A asked Harribel as he overpowers Harribel and sends her flying 500 feet away. Harribel 's pata was cracked from the force of A's blow.

" Damn , he's strong. Is he the brother of that Eight Tails ? " Harribel asked as A comes towards her.

"** La Gota** _(Spanish for The Drop) " _Harribel chanted as she shoots a hypersonic water blast which hits A and causes his Lightning Armor to damage himself .

" ARRGGH ! " A shouted as he staggers back from the attack.

" Water conducts electricity , since you use your Lightning Chakra to cover your body, it's just a giant target for my water based attacks therefore negating the power of your defense .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 40 miles south of the Kage Summit<strong>

Aō and Chōjiro fight with the fullest extent of their powers. Aō holds his own with Hotaru as they clash with hand to hand attacks while Hyō and Chōjiro clash swords with each other.

" **Water Style: Paralysis Puddle** " Aō chanted as he creates a nearly invisible water puddle which stuns Hotaru and stops him in his tracks with the dense water weighing down his feet.

" Damn it , i can't move ! " Hotaru stated.

" Time to take you down **Water Style : Water Wave ****Jutsu** " Aō chanted as he sends a tidal wave of water towards Hotaru.

" **Dokugiri**(毒霧 _Poison Mist_) " Hotaru countered as he shoots a cloud of poison which almost hits Ao but the Jōunin dodges the attack.

Meanwhile Chōjiro clashes swords with Hyō and fight on par each other.

" Not bad kid, you live up to the name of the Seven swordsmen " Hyō said to Chōjiro as they clash attacks again.

" Umm, thanks ! " Chōjiro replied as they clash attacks with each other.

Meanwhile Ao and Hotaru clash attacks with each other again with Hotaru dodging Aō's attack.

" **Eight Trigrams 32 Palms **" Aō chanted as he uses 32 palms to strikes to hit Hotaru but Hotaru counters with his attacks.

"** Lightning Style : Surging Fist Barrage **" Hotaru countered as he throws 32 high-speed punches covered with lightning to negate the attack.

Chōjiro and Aō then go to the otherside of the forest where they prepare their strongest attacks while Aō and Hotaru stay here.

" Not bad , but let's stop toying around " Aō said to the Root Jōunin .

" Indeed, i agree ! " Hotaru replied as he then gets into his stance and puts his right hand in front of him.

" Let me show you the full power of my sword " Chōjiro stated as he charges up the full power of his blade.

" **Kaminari Hakaimono** ( 雷破壊者 _Lightning Buster_ ) " Hotaru chanted as he dashes at Aō with a lightning charged punch with the aura of a charging bull.

" **Suiton: Seiryūshō **(水遁・青龍掌 _Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm_ ) " Aō countered as he unleashes a swirling torrent of water from his hands creating a dragon shaped water strike that moves similar to Rasengan.

" **Two Sword Style : Flaming Phoenix Decapitation** " Hyō chanted as he creates a phoenix shaped flaming aura with his sword strikes .

" **Hiramekarei Unleashing **" Chōjiro chanted as he creates a massive blue Chakra hammer and clashes with the flaming phoenix sword.

The collision destroys everything within a 3,000 foot radius which causes the area to be covered in smoke . The smoke clears up to reveal to Chōjiro and Aō are standing whereas Hotaru and Aō are down on the ground, dead .

" We did it " Chōjiro said to Aō .

" Indeed " Aō replied however before they can leave, they are now under control with Chakra strings coming out the body which then reveals the people they have been fighting are puppets .

" What the hell ? " Aō asked.

" You fell for our trap , this is my **Karada Ningyō Seikatsu** ( 体人形を生活 _Living Body Puppet_ ) " Hotaru answered as he as the two come at each other.

" How are you controlling us ? " Chōjiro asked.

" **Karada Ningyō Seikatsu** ( 体人形を生活 _Living Body Puppet_) combines Medical Ninjutsu with Puppetry to use the blood in your body to control you . This is a more powerful version of **Shikon** ( 死魂 _Dead Soul Jutsu_), not only do i make the corpses look like me, they also have each of my attacks and power as well as my partner , giving each of the clones the same level of power as myself and my partner . My techniques true power however lies within the blood of the corpse, if the corpse is shattered in anyway, it covers the opponent in blood, even a small drop of blood will have your blood binded by my Chakra and i can control you . This is the strongest trap and most powerful jutsu in my arsenal " Hotaru explained to Aō and Chojiro as he has them come towards each other.

" Damn it ! I must break out of this somehow " Aō stated as he's forced to take out his kunai and is forced to charge at Chōjiro.

" Shit ! I must fight back " Chōjiro replied as he's forced to charge at Ao with his Hiramekarei.

" It's useless , you guys can't fight Hotaru's Karada Ningyō Seikatsu . Now you guys are dead ! " Hyō stated as they two are about to kill each other .

The clash creates a shockwave with smoke however as the smoke clears up to reveal that neither Aō or Chōjiro were killed. Mei managed to stop their blades with her barehands with ease and push both of them back.

" Looks like you boys have some trouble " Mei said to the two .

" Lady Mizukage " both Aō and Chōjiro shouted happy to see her.

" This is bad, we weren't expecting the Mizukage to come here " Hyō stated.

" Doesn't matter , even the Mizukage can't bring herself to kill her bodyguards " Hotaru replied as he puts all the red Chakra strings within his left arm and then puts his right hand in front of him.

" Shit ! " Aō shouted as he charges at the Mizukage against his will.

" Help us Mizukage ! " Chōjiro stated as he's forced to attack his master.

" I can control both targets while using my full power strike , **Kaminari Hakaimono** ( 雷破壊者 _Lightning Buster_ ) " Hotaru chanted as he dashes at Mei with a lightning charged punch with the aura of a charging bull.

" **Kaminari Hakaimono** ( 雷破壊者 _Lightning Buster_ ) " Hotaru chanted as he dashes at Aō with a lightning charged punch with the aura of a charging bull.

" **Two Sword Style : Flaming Phoenix Decapitation** " Hyō chanted as he creates a phoenix shaped flaming aura with his sword strike.

" **Hiramekarei Unleashing **" Chōjiro chanted as he creates a massive blue Chakra hammer .

" **Suiton: Seiryūshō **(水遁・青龍掌 _Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm_ ) " Aō countered as he unleashes a swirling torrent of water from his hands creating a dragon shaped water strike that moves similar to Rasengan.

All of the Jōunin hit her with their strongest attacks however they hit a water clone with the real Mei behind them all.

" That's quite rude, there's no way i can handle all 4 men at once , i'm not as promiscuous as i look " Mei stated as Hotaru and Hyō start to melt away

" What the hell ? " Hyō asked.

" I'm melting ! " Hotaru answered as he starts to vaporize.

" You two were hit by a few drops of my Vapor Style Jutsu, now you are no more " Mei stated as the two melt away .

" ARRRGGGGHGH ! " Hotaru and Hyō screamed in agony as they melt away in agony until they are reduced to bones and then the bones turn to dust.

" Damn it ! That jutsu is brutal ! " Aō said to Mei.

" Such a sad way to die , are you guys alright ? " Mei asked her comrades.

" We're fine ! " Chōjiro answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile near the Land of Iron Bridge<strong>

Danzō senses the Chakra of Hyo and Hotaru disappear from the earth.

" This can't be , Hyō and Hotaru were also killed off as well . First Fu and Torune as well as 55 Root members , then Terai and Dajimau were also killed off and now Hyō and Hotaru " Danzō said to himself as he walks to the bridge only to see Aizen , Gin and Tōusen .

" Looks like we finally found you Danzō Shriuma " Aizen said to Danzō .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Iron Forest<strong>

Killer Bee fights Konan, Barragan and Starrk while still in his Full Eight Tails mode . They come at Eight Tails with everything they got but to no avail .

"** Cero Metralleta** (_Spanish for_ _Sub-Machine Gun Zero ) " _Starrk chanted as he uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros moving at 1,200 shots per minute which all the explosions create a combination explosion leveling everything within a 1 mile radius.

" **Shikigami Dance: Storm **" Konan chanted as she launches 5,000 paper kunai laced with explosives which combine with the explosions of Starrks explosions creating another combination explosions expanding up to a mile radius .

Killer Bee emerges out of the explosions not even starched from the blasts and just shaking off the blasts.

" That weakass attack won't work on me fools , ya fools can't beat me " Killer Bee rapped as he still stands in Eight Tails form.

" He didn't take a strach " Konan said to the team.

" Impossible, this guy is tough to survive that man " Starrk stated.

" Allow me to attack " Barragan replied as he then aims his hand at Killer Bee " **Respira** ( _Spanish for_ _Breathe ) " _Baraggan chanted as he sends a wave of black/purple, smoke-like miasma towards Killer Bee which then immediately ages and rots anything around him, including the rocks.

" Watch out Bee , that mist looks dangerous " Eight Tails said to Killer Bee .

" I got it ! " Killer Bee replied as he then takes a large breath inhaling the air around him.

" Foolish creature, **Respira** ( _Spanish for_ _Breathe _) immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact, all living things eventually die and the things that they create eventually die as well. You're screwed " Baraggan explained to Killer Bee as the bast comes towards him.

" **Yaonoiki **( 八尾の息 _Eight Tails Breath_ ) " Killer Bee chanted as he exhales a massive gust of wind which easily overpowers Barragan's Respira with raw Chakra.

" Impossible ! How did he cancel out my Respira ? " Barragan asked .

" His raw power alone is far stronger than your Respira and stronger than any of our attacks " Konan answered.

" Time to kick ya asses " Killer Bee shouted as he charges towards the team .

Killer Bee throws a punch towards Starrk but the Primera Espada dodges the attack and shoots a Cero blinding Killer Bee . Killer Bee then swings his tentacle at the group but they dodge the attack which cracks the ground within a mile radius creating a 2 mile long, 300 foot deep and 50 foot wide fissure.

" He's too powerful " Konan said to the team.

" I see, then there's no need to hold back then is it " Barragan said to the group.

" Indeed, i never thought i would be forced to use this in combat but here goes nothing " Starrk stated as he crosses his guns together.

" You're not thinking of ? " Lyilnette asked him.

" Yes i am, i'm going to transform again " Starrk answered.

" Oh boy ,finally your serious " stated in joy .

" I see, then for me to go full power too " Konan replied as she surrounds herself with Chakra .

" **Resurrección Segunda Etapa** : **El Rey Lobo del la Luna **(_ Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage: The wolf King of the Moon _)" Starrk chanted as he crosses his guns together and create a wave of blue flaming Reiastu.

"** Gran Caída **( _Spanish for Great Fall _) " Barragan chanted as he summons his axe. The axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. This is the only weapon wielded by an Arrancar that remains in a form that's vaguely similar to its pre-released state.

Starrk emerges out of the smoke with no shirt on . His legs are covered with blue flame like fur acting as pants. He also has claws replacing his fingernails and a flaming tail . He maintains most of his human form but he has elf like ears and a more serious look to his face. Out of the smoke emerges a young woman with green hair that is waist length that looks like a much older version of Lilynette. She wields two sabers that resemble her pre released form. The young woman is 5'3 and is around 108 lbs with a facial structure resembling TS Sakura and body structure similar to the pink haired Kunoichi but she has modest C-Cup boobs as opposed to being flatchested however her white-colored briefs seem more like a G- string thong and her vest barely covers her boobs .

" Whoa Liynette, you're looking fine " Barragan said to the young green haired woman who just went from 12 years old to 18 in term of appearance.

" How is this possible ? You much older " Konan asked.

" Simple really, i'm at my full power now . That little girl you saw earlier as a small amount of sealed power within Starrk. hen Starrk goes to his full power, i'm awakened to my full power . Now i'm just as powerful as Starrk, if not stronger " Lilynette explained to the two.

" Enough talk , let's fight this guy and get this over with " Starrk stated.

" Very well then " Liynette replied as she dashes at Killer Bee first .

" Ya think changing ya forms around is going to change anything around, ya got another thing coming " Killer Bee stated as he lunges his tentacles towards the green haired Arrancar but Lilynette appears in front of him with Sonido .

" I'm tired of your annoying rapping " Liynette replied as she kicks Killer Bee in the face and sends him flying 1,000 feet away. Starrk appears behind Killer Bee shortly before he falls to the ground.

" He's fast " Killer Bee stated as he's then hit by a point bank Cero and knocked back to Lilynette.

" This is more like it " Lilynette replied as she smashes Killer Bee into the ground with her immense strength.

" Impossible, she kicked a fully transformed Tailed Beast and send it flying . When i fought Starrk in training, she wasn't even strong enough to hurt a Chūnin , what's with this vast increase of power ? Also I never saw this form of Starrk, he's so fast in this form he could even give the Raikage a run for his money in terms of speed " Konan asked shocked to see Lilynette's massive rise in power.

" I'm aware of that form more than anyone else . **Segunda Etapa** : **El Rey Lobo del la Luna **(_ Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage: The wolf King of the Moon _) is a form unique to Starrk. He's the only Arrancar to have a second Resurrección, this is due to the fact he was already an Arrancar before Aizen met him " Barragan explained to Konan.

" What do you mean ? " Konan asked.

" Starrk's power was great because he once encountered a mysterious forest which shatters Hollow Masks and kills Hollows, ordinary Hollows are killed instantly if there mask breaks in that grove . Only a Vasto Lorde is capable of surviving that forest , Starrk managed to fully cross that forest and for some unknown reason gained even more power than myself " Barragan explained to the blue haired Akatsuki member.

" Incredible, no wonder he's Pimera " Konan stated.

" Starrk and Liynette are virtually tied in power in this state . Starrk is about long range attacks and is stronger from a distance than he is up close but is faster than Lilynette whereas Lilynette is better at close range combat and her blades have better cutting power than Starrk's claws but lacks range attacks aside from her Cero " Barragan explained to Konan .

Killer Bee gets back up and gets ready to fight the two .

" I wasn't expecting you two to be this strong, let's get serious " Killer Bee stated as he gets more serious and goes to attack him.

Killer Bee swings his tentacle at Liylnette and smacks her into a 500 foot hill 3 miles north . Starrk goes for a quick strike and lightly cuts Killer Bee's shoulder but Killer Bee smacks Starrk back with his left arm . Starrk then generates energy around his fingertips and summon two Gatling Gun weapons

" **Cero Tormenta **( _Spanish for Zero Storm_ ) " Starrk chanted as he fires a barrage of Cero's firing at 9,000 Ceros per second hitting Killer Bee and paralyzing him in place which creates a combination explosion leveling everything withering a 5 mile radius. After firing 216,000 Ceros, Killer Bee is revealed to have smoke light burns and injuries to his Tailed Beast form .

" Damn it, those blasts hurt ! " Killer Bee said to himself as he is unable to move from the pain.

" These guys are strong, even if they're not doing that much damage in terms of attacks, they're all going to be a problem " Eight Tails stated.

" Time to quit playing with kid gloves " Killer Bee replied as he charges up a Tailed Beast Ball coming out of the smoke with his minor wounds heal up .

" I see, you're charging up a Cero ? Allow me to do the same " Lilynette replied as she charges up a green Cero.

" Is she crazy ? Her Cero is weaker than a Menos Grande, does she think she can clash with a Tailed Beast ? " Konan asked.

" Time to end this **Raito Haku Imari **(雷斗刃駆威鞠 _Lightning Hax Menacing Ball_) " Killer Bee shouted as he fires a concentrated beam of energy with a widening blast.

" **Más Fuerte del Cero **( _Spanish for The Strongest Zero_ ) " Lilynette countered as she fires a lime green Cero as large as the Tailed Beast Blast to cancel out the blast and then come towards Killer Bee.

" Oh Shit ! " Killer Bee shouted as he's hit by the explosion and create a massive 15 mile radius explosion.

" Incredible, she stopped a Tailed Beast bomb . How is it possible ? " Konan asked as she blocks against the explosive wave with her paper

" Lilynette has both the strongest and weakest Cero of all Hollows. In her base state, she fires **Cero Los Más Débiles** ( _Spanish for The Weakest Zero_ ) , Her Cero in that state is only 1/2 the power of a Menos Grande however her **Más Fuerte del Cero **( _Spanish for The Strongest Zero_ ) is vastly stronger than even Cero Oscuras fired from the top 4 Espadas , with the power of her Segunda Epta form , that blast could dwarf the city sized Las Noches in both height and area by at least 2 times " Barragan explained to Konan as he blocks the blast with his Repsira aura.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 20 miles north of Killer Bee's location<strong>

Harribel and A see a massive explosion occur within the area.

" Bee is in trouble , i need to finish this battle quickly " A said to himself as he dodges a water blast from Harribel while in Lightning Release Armor form .

" You're not getting in our way ! " Harribel stated as she fires a water wave at A but A easily dodges the attack and appears behind her.

" **Guillotine Drop **" A chanted as he goes to kick Harribel with an axe kick.

" I got you **Tiburón de Huevo** ( _Spanish for Shark Egg_ ) " Harribel countered as she forms water around her which blocks A's kick and causes him to get electrocuted .

" ARRRGH ! " A shouted as he staggers back from the water causing his own Lightning Release Armor to damage him .

" There's no point to your defense if it could be turned against you " Harribel said to A as she dashes at A and does a spinning kick to knock him 500 feet away into a pile of rocks .

" Damn it , her water manipulation is a natural enemy of my Lightning Release Armor . At this point, i'll need to point up to Version 2 . My strength and speed relies on the power of Lightning Release Armor, without it ,she'll defeat me easily " A said to himself as he gets back up from Harribel's attacks.

" Time to end this **El Tridente** ( _Spanish for Trident_ ) " Harribel chanted as she causes her sword to glow with spiritual energy and then fires a high-force mist from her sword at extremely fast speeds but A dodges it and get's grazed on his right shoulder while it cuts down a 200 foot hill 1 mile away with ease.

" That attack was strong, she could of easily cut Darui or any Jōunin in half with ease with that strike " A said to himself as he then sees Harribel above him.

" Not bad but there's no escaping this attack **Cascada** _( Spanish for Waterfall) " _Harribel chanted as she launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water overwhelms A and it crashes him down into the depths of the floodwave which creates a 3,000 foot radius water explosion which sends water flying 4,000 feet high.

A gets back up with minor burns inspite of the impact force acting as if he wasn't fazed by the blast.

" I see , you're very powerful . It's time i stop playing around with you then, **Lightning Release Armor Level 2 **" A said to Aizen as he charges up more Chakra around him which them causes his muscles to get slightly bigger and his hair becomes spiky like a Super Sayain.

" What an immense amount of power ! " Harribel said to herself.

" Time to finish this ! " A stated as he dashes at Harribel .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Iron Forest<strong>

The smoke clears up to reveal that Killer Bee is down from the hit with him in base form . Starrk and Llynette are a bit worn out from their attacks .

" That took care of him ! " Lilynette said to Starrk.

" Indeed, now we can rest ! " Starrk replied only to see it was a substitution log and Killer Bee emerges from the ground and grabs both Starrk and Lilynette with his tentacles .

" Damn it , we left our guard down !" Lilynette shouted as she struggles to break free as she noticed he shrunk down and dug his way below and when back to his full Eight Tails form again.

" That wasn't too bad of an attack but i'm afraid that ya bitches are at ya limit " Killer Bee rapped as he holds both of them in custody of his tentacles.

" Clever, you turned back to human sized and dug below to evade the blast and then ambush us, clever " Starrk stated.

" Too bad ya need to die " Killer Bee replied as he's about to kill the two .

" **Gran Caída : La Erosión Ola **( _Spanish for Great Fall : Eroding Wave _) " Barragan chanted as he swings his axe with two hands that fires a powerful wave of black and purple flames similar to Getsuga Tensho and cuts Killer Bee's tentacles freeing Lilynette and Starrk free . Both of them escape as the tentacles rot away from the flames.

" Not a bad strike " Konan said to Barragan .

" My **Gran Caída : La Erosión Ola **( _Spanish for Great Fall : Eroding Wave _) concentrates the power of my Respira to increase my power by several times " Barragan explained to Konan .

Killer Bee gets back up and feels his tentacles.

" Damn , that attack was strong " Killer Bee said to himself as he tries to shake off the pain.

" You need to end this with a stronger attack. You're less than 25% of your full power. Those last two foes took half your Chakra and these guys already drained another quarter of your Chakra " Eight Tails said to Killer Bee.

" I see, then i'll charge up an even larger Tailed Beast bomb, this time make it into a sphere " Killer Bee replied as he creates a massive sphere within his mouth. The sphere becomes 5 times larger than the one he fired at Lilynette .

" Damn it , that blast could get larger ? I fired everything i got just to deflect his Cero like blast . There's no way even i can repel a blast of the size and magnitude " Lilynette stated as she stands there with Starrk.

" Could this guy be stronger than all the Espadas ? None of the Tailed Beasts we captured we're this powerful " Stark asked the group.

" There's no time for this, we can stop him if we attack all at once " Barragan said to the group as he charges up black and red energy around his axe.

" Let's end this quick " Konan said to everybody as Lilynette and Stark come towards her and go with Barragan to summon billions of papers around her and starts to form them around her into weapons.

" Let's end this ! " Starrk stated as he surrounds himself with an dense aura and then transforms into a blue flaming wolf.

" Time for one last strike ! " Lilynette shouted as she charges up a Cero from her left eye where her hollow hole is at.

" Time to this ! **Killer Bee's Super Gyuki Canon **" Killer Bee shouted as he fires a 50 foot diameter ball moving at very high speeds towards the gang.

" **Cero Rey del Tiempo **( _Spanish for King of Time Cero_ ) " Barragan chanted as he swings his axe horizontally to fire a powerful Cero that combines Cero Oscuras with Respira which fires a widening blast towards Killer Bee's blast which then collides with it and tries to push it back.

" **Más Fuerte del Cero **( _Spanish for The Strongest Zero_ ) " Lilynette countered as she fires a lime green Cero as large as the Tailed Beast Blast to press against Killer Bee's Tailed Beast bomb which pushes back the ball a bit .

" **Shikigami Dance: Stockpile **" Konan chanted as she summons 100 paper spears as large as ballistic missiles warped with explosive tags .

" **Alfa de Lobo Huelga** ( _Alpha Wolf Strike_ ) " Starrk chanted as he dashes as a human sized wolf on all fours going through the energy beams and charges towards the Tailed Beast bombs using special amounts of Reiatsu which prevents him from being damaged by other techniques and he shatters the Tailed Beast ball and then all the attacks go through to head to Killer Bee with Starrk leading the charge .

" SHIT ! " Killer Bee shouted as all the combined attacks go to him and they all collide . The explosion levels 30 million trees and levels everything within a 30 mile radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhie 20 miles near Killer Bee's location<strong>

A and Harribel block the powerful explosion that was very close to them.

" Damn it , Bee, Bee " A shouted.

" Looks like my team has won " Harribel said to A.

" You bastards, I'LL CRUSH EVERYONE OF YOU " A shouted as he dashes towards Harribel .

A goes to punch Harribel but she blocks with water however the force of A's punch shatters her water barrier and sends her flying 1 mile away .

" Damn , i don't think i can fight this guy much longer " Harribel said to herself .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Iron Forest<strong>

Killer Bee is now down for the count now on the ground as he stands within the ruins of the forest within a 10 mile diameter , 3 mile deep crater. Konan, Barragan , Starrk and Lilynette revert back to normal and are worn out .

" Damn it, i was really enjoying that form " Lilynette said to Stark as they are both worn out.

" Don't whine Lilynette, it was good while it lasted " Starrk replied as he's worn out from the attack.

" How did you escape the force of our attacks Starrk ? " Konan asked.

"** Alfa de Lobo Huelga** ( _Alpha Wolf Strike_ ) " gives me temporarily invulnerable to any and all Kido based attacks by surrounding my body into light particles . While i don't move anywhere close to light speed, my speed and power increases to the point only those with higher strength or power could hit me out of this form. Once i bite my foe, i would explode and then take them out with a massive explosion . However i can't use this attack more than once " Starrk explained to the group.

" Damn it " Killer Bee stated as he struggles to stand up

" End of the line Octopus human " Barragan stated as he's about to grab Killer Bee but then Killer Bee shoots a blast of ink blinding all of them

" Ya fools ain't catching me alive " Killer Bee shouted as he uses Shunshin to leave the area.

" Damn it, we we're so close " Baaragan shouted as he struggles to see.

" He had an escape plan all this time " Konan stated .

" Boy , he was one crafty Jinichurki " Starrk replied as Lilynette drops to the ground and passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Killer Bee's location<strong>

A overpowers Harribel within his version 2 state of his Lightning Release form. Harribel goes to shoot water but A dodges it with ease .

" You're too slow ! " A shouted as he smacks Harribel through her water shield and she struggles to move.

" Damn it, i can't move fast enough to evade his attack, i need to use my **Absorción del Agua** ( _Spanish for Water Absorption )_ or i'm done for " Harribel said to herself only to be grabbed by A.

" Time to crush you " A shouted as he's above to crush her head.

" **Cero Sincrético** ( _Spanish for_ _Synchronized Zero )_ " all the Fracción chanted as they fire all there Ceros at once hitting A from behind and a smokecloud creates around him which allows Harribel to escape .

" What are you girls doing here ? " Harribel asked the girls .

" We couldn't let you die Master Harribel " Apache answered.

" We must leave here, we took too much damage " Mila stated.

" Our attack isn't going to blind him forever " Sun Sun replied only to see A behind her.

" That cheapshot isn't going to work " A stated as he goes to behead Sun Sun.

" He's too fast ! " Harribel stated as she struggles to stop him .

" Too late " A stated as he goes to behead Sun Sun but his hand is stopped by a black rod.

" **Shrina Tensei **" Pein chanted as he pushes A back from Sun Sun and sends him flying a mile away .

" Pein " all the Fracción said to them.

" The mission has been canceled , let's abort it for now " Pein said to the group.

" Right ! " all of them replied as they come with Pein and go back to Hueco Mundo through the Garganta.

A meanwhile gets back up and shakes off the dirt and then sees Killer Bee who's covered with wounds and bruises but isn't too seriously hurt .

" Hey brother " Killer Bee said to A only to be grabbed by A.

" YOU ASSHOLE, HOW DARE YOU ESCAPE THE VILLAGE AND RUN OFF TO HANG OUT ! TASTE MY IRON CLAW " A shouted as he grabs onto Killer's head hard with his right arm.

" Damn, your left hand might be strong but your right arm still packs a punch " Killer Bee replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Konoha Crater<strong>

Both Tsunade and Skullak are worn out fighting each other.

" I must admit, you're very powerful " Tsunade said to Skullak.

" Indeed, i can say the same to you " Skullak stated as he struggles to stand from his injuries.

" However, this is the time you will die **Katsuyu Taisenāmā **(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she creates her own energy surge which creates a massive purplish wave of chakra which binds everything within a 5 mile radius and causes earthquakes.

Tsunade emerges out the smoke now wearing a powerful armor with slug tail and poison mouth guard and resembles an amazon warrior with this form. Tsunade has white gauntlets with a blue outline on them with spikes come out of the gauntlets that she is wearing. She is also wearing long armored leg boots the same color as Katsuyu. Tsunade then grows shoulder guards on her body and she wears armor over her grey kimono blouse.

" What is this form ? " Skullak asked the Sannin.

" It's my true form** Katsuyu Taisenāmā**(カツユ大戦アーマー_Slug Queen War Armor_ ). It helps sustain my Chakra level to a fine controlled state and uses the boneless body of Katsuyu to absorb any and all damage aimed at me . So far, i have been only fighting at 25% of my power, now it's going to be at 100 % of my power " Tsunade explained to Skullak .

" I see , very well then . Time to go full power ! **Segunda Etapa** : **Gladiador del Pueblo **(_ Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage: Gladiator of the People _) " Skullak chanted as he transforms his sword and releases his full power.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Skullak's gladiator mask extends over his eyes and nose, but has eye-sockets to see though similar to Findor's mask . His blue eyes shine/burn brightly then before and his sclera become black. His red sword becomes completely black and forms back into one blade. Skullak's bladed saw shield remains the same but is now connected to his left arm. He gains a four blade battle claw in his left hand to his in close range combat. On the bottom of his shoe/boots, he gains small blade on them .

" What is that ? I thought you Arrancar's didn't have another Released state " Tsunade asked him.

" I'm the only Arrancar aside from the current first Espada to have a Segunda Etapa, now allow me to use my full power " Skullak explained to Tsunade as they both clash attacks that causes the entire crater to be engulfed in smoke and dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's Lair<strong>

Orochimaru is sick in his bed sitting there when he coughs from his sickness .

" UGHACCK! ARRGHAHAHACHOCGK ! This sickness is a pain to me , looks like things have become quiet outside " Orochimaru said to himself only to stabbed through his arms and a lightning spear through his chest. suddenly the door is cut down into millions of pieces revealing Sasuke next to Ulquorria.

" Orochimaru, looks like we found you ! " Ulquorria said to Orochimaru.

" Sasuke, so it's come to this huh , i knew you would of turned on me eventually but i was hoping that it wouldn't be this soon " Orochimaru said to Sasuke.

" I have nothing left to learn from you, you're merely disposable right now . I won't show you any mercy either.. even if you beg for it . Orochimaru , you are weaker than me , there's no point in sacrificing my body to you anymore " Sasuke stated in a calm arrogant tone.

" Big words from the hatchling of the Uchiha clan " Orochimaru stated.

" You only wanted me because you couldn't handle Itachi. Prepare the world at large would consider you gifted but you're nowhere near the level of an Uchiha. Before us, the greatest genius in the universe barely comes close to an average Uchiha . You're a pathetic creature, your attempts to obtain our power are so disgusting they're almost funny .Your methods are pointless , do you even have a goal anymore ? You claim to be seeking the reason behind existence yet all you do is make petty excuse for playing god with people's live , YOU SICKEN ME ! " Sasuke explained to Orochimaru while he can't move.

" Shall i aid in the execution ? " Ulquorria asked.

" No , leave Orochimaru to me " Sasuke answered as he comes at Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Iron Bridge<strong>

1:00 P.M. 200 miles east of Killer Bee's location within the border between Land of Iron and Land of Light . Danzo stares down Aizen , Gin and Tousen and is at the bridge . The bridge is 100 feet wide, 500 feet high and 2,000 feet long.

" Who are you ? " Danzo asked Aizen.

" My name is Sosuke Aizen, i'm here to take your life and that Izanagi power you wield " Aizen answered.

" How do you know about my Izanagi ? " Danzō asked Aizen .

" Let's just say , have eyes everywhere and killing you will go according to my plan " Aizen answered.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 39 : Kabuto's Encyclopedia<strong>

Kabuto is at the screen about to do his segment.

" Hello, my name is Kabuto Yakushi and welcome to the totally original and groundbreaking ... " Kabuto said to the audience .

" You have been asked to come to court " Ulquorria stated.

" Why ? " Kabuto asked.

" You have been accused of stealing ideas from Gin Ichimaru's segment Arrancar Encyclopedia " Ulquiorra answered.

" That's nonsense , i would never steal ideas. What do you think i am ?" Kabuto asked in denial .

" Regardless, you must attend the court hearing , if you lose , you have to close down this omake segment " Ulquorria stated.

" Very well , bring it on ! " Kabuto replied.

**(A/N: Review, Fave and Subscribe) **


	57. Fall of  Danzo  part   2

**Bleach Shippuden 55 : The fall of the Foundation**

**(A/N: The moment everyone has been waiting for, the end of the Countdown Arc . Now time has come down to the last 3 fights . Tsunade vs Skulak , Danzō vs Aizen and Orochimaru and Kabuto vs Sasuke )**

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Iron Bridge<strong>

1:00 P.M. 200 miles east of Killer Bee's location within the border between Land of Iron and Land of Light . Danzō stares down Aizen , Gin and Tōusen and is at the bridge . The bridge is 100 feet wide, 500 feet high and 2,000 feet long.

" It's time i take that power of yours to further my goals of dominating this world " Aizen said to Danzō.

" Your goal ? Isn't this all about Yamamoto and the Gotei 13 ? " Danzō asked him.

" That's part of the truth but in reality, i wish to become the one to rule the Soul Society " Aizen answered.

" And you plan to steal my power for that ? Not a chance " Danzō stated as he draws out a sword from his cane.

" Careful Lord Aizen , you're still not at 100 % to fight " Tōusen warned.

" Don't worry, this is Aizen we're talking about ! " Gin replied as he watches from a distance.

Aizen and Danzō dashes towards each other across the bridge and clash attacks with each other . Aizen goes for an upward slash but Danzō blocks with his left arm on his sword while his right arm is inside his sleeve . Aizen then lunges his strike towards Danzō's forehead but the elder blocks with the sword .

" Not bad kid ! " Danzō said to Aizen as he swings his sword at Aizen but Aizen moves back to avoid the slash towards his chest.

" You're pretty good yourself old man ! " Aizen replied as he swings his sword clockwise to try cutting Danzō's torso but Danzō blocks the blade with his sword .

Danzō and Aizen clash more attacks with each other . Danzō manages to hold back Aizen's one-handed sword slashed with his left arm on his sword and they get pushed back from the force of the sword.

" **Iaidō:Takatsume **(居合道鷹の爪_Way of Iai :Eagle Talon) " _Danzō chanted as he puts his sword in it's sheathe rapidly then slashes downward creating a massive slash wave creating a 6 foot wide , 10 foot deep crater and 1,000 foot long fissure which Aizen dodges and fires his own attack.

" **Raikōhō** " Aizen countered as he creates a large explosion engulfing the bridge with smoke blinding Danzō who managed to dodge the blast.

" Where did he go ? " Danzō said to himself only to sense Aizen behind him and block his blade while removing his bandages from his right eye .

" Not bad, that Sharingan of yours sensed my attack coming " Aizen said to Danzō as he jumps away from the elderly old man.

" I'm surprised a youngster like you could keep up ! " Danzō stated as he dashes at Aizen again with his blade .

" I got you now !**Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Aizen said to Danzō as he shoots a tornado from his blade which knocks back Danzō a bit.

" Not bad, you used Wind Style but you're not the only one who use that . **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area which engulfs the bridge cutting small fissures and cuts around the ground of the bridge and seemingly cuts up Aizen to bits but the body shatters to glass and Aizen appears behind Danzō with Shunpo.

" Time to end this with my Shikai ! " Aizen said to Danzō as he goes to stab Danzō but then his body gets paralyzed in pain " ARRGH ! " Aizen shouted in pain as the Hōgyoku glows red as Aizen can't move .

" Aizen ! " Gin shouted.

" The Hōgyoku is paralyzing him ! " Tōusen stated as he sees Aizen struggle to move his body.

" Looks like this is opportunity to strike! " Danzō stated as he goes to stab Aizen.

" **Extend Shinsō** " Gin chanted as he extends his blade 330 feet long at 5,632 ft/sec ( 3,920 MPH) to stop Danzō from stabbing Aizen.

" Gin ! " Aizen said to the silver-haired ex Captain.

" Get that Hōgyoku under control , me and Tōusen would hold him off for a while " Gin said to Aizen .

" Okay then ! " Aizen replied as he sits down and uses his Reiatsu to start cooling down the Hōgyoku.

" We'll handle him for you Lord Aizen ! " Tōusen said to his boss as he draws out his Zanpakutō.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Crater<strong>

Tsunade holds her own with Skullak's second release from and creates a large series of explosions clashing strikes with each other . Tsunade goes for a kick while in her Slug Form but Skullak blocks with his shield.

" **Hasumuchi** (蓮鞭 _Lotus Whip_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she does 10 spinning kicks which pushes back the brown-haired Arrancar.

" **Ampliar Lanza de Escudo** (_ Spanish for Extending Shield Spear_ ) " Skullak countered as he expands his spikes 10 feet long but Tsunade dodges the attack and then goes to strike Skullak from behind with her right hook.

" Time to die ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to kill Skullak.

" **Garra Plancha** ( _Spanish for Claw Sheet_) " Skullak countered as her extends his claws from his left hand battle claw 10 feet with red glowing Reiatsu around them which cuts Tsunade's shoulder .

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she holds onto her shoulder.

" I got you now ! " Skullak replied as he cuts her in half and goes to retract his claw when he notices it was a clone and the real Tsunade is right above him.

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that which engulfs everything within a 2 mile radius leaving behind a 250 ft deep, 914 ft diameter crater within the 3 mile deep , 10 mile diameter crater producing 90 Kilotons of TNT force from the power of the kick . Skullak manages to dodge the attack and go to attack.

" **Escudo Sierra en Rotación** (_ Spanish for Spinning Saw Shield_ ) " Skullak chanted as he has his shield transforming into a moving buzzsaw .

**" Chijōhadō **(地上の波動_Wave of Earth_ ) " Tsunade countered as she punches the ground and uplifts it creating a massive 100 foot high tidal wave of dirt and earth with brute force that covers a 2 mile distance which blasts back Skullak and forces him to take back his shield blocking the energy equivalent of 95 Kilotons of TNT .

" Damn , she's immensely strong . She might even be stronger than Lilynette within her Segunda Epta form " Skullak said to himself as he then sees Tsunade come up towards him.

"** Kikuhai** _(_菊杯_Chrysanthemum Goblet_) " Tsunade shouted as she uses a powerful right hammerfist which smashes the ground sending dirt flying at Skullak but the Former Espada barely dodges the crushing blow only see Tsunade above him coming at him with a left elbow strike in midair which Skullak evades as another massive explosion of dirt occurs covering the area.

" She's also pretty fast as well ! " Skullak said to himself as he sees Tsunade come at him with another blow.

" **Yubiken** (指剣_Finger Swords_) " Tsunade chanted as she comes at him with a knifehand strike aimed at his neck but Skullak blocks with his shield.

" **Picotoma** (_ Spanish for Spike Shot_ ) " Skullak countered as he fires 50 spikes at Tsunade but she manages to use her Chakra to block the attack reducing the damage from Skullak's strike.

" Not bad ! " Tsunade stated as she then recovers from the small prickly wounds and the charges at Skullak again .

" I'm only getting started **Garra Bala** ( _Spanish for Claw Bullet_ ) " Skullak chanted as he fires more powerful and blade like bala blast for his battle claw which cuts Tsunade's right arm off .

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted .

" Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu shouted.

" You can't evade this attack, **Garra Bala** ( _Spanish for Claw Bullet_ ) fires a compressed blast that is twice as fast and powerful as a normal Bala . Let's see you evade theses strikes " Skullak explained to Tsunade as he watches Tsunade regrow her arm.

" I see , i just need to evade those blasts of yours " Tsunade stated.

" Easier said than done ! " Skullak replied as he fires 84 Bala blasts within 5 seconds but Tsunade uses her Chakra shield to resist the damage and stand her ground reducing the damage .

" Lady Tsunade , are you alright ? " Katsuyu asked.

" Just fine, a bit shaken but fine ! " Tsunade answered.

" Allow me to show you my true power! " Skullak stated as he then fires 523 Garra Balas at Tsunade but she manages to dodge his shots and then comes up close to him .

" **Tenatsupanchi** ( 天圧パンチ_Heaven Pressure Punch ) " _Tsunade chanted as she fires her attack at Skullak like a shotgun blast but he dodges the shot.

" Looks like things are getting intense around here " Skullak said to Tsunade.

" Very well then ! " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Shinobi World<strong>

Kankurō ,Temari and Baki travel through a mist like fog.

" This is incredible ! " Kankurō said to his sister .

" Indeed, i never experienced anything like this before ! " Temari replied.

" Don't get distracted you two, we need to get to Konoha ! " Baki stated.

" Indeed, i can't maintain you guys in the air for that long ! " Onoki replied as it's revealed that they're 35,000 feet above sea level (6.6 miles above sea level ).

" I can't believe that we're flying ! " Akatsuchi said to his grandfather .

" Grow up Akatsuchi ! " Kurotsuchi stated as she looks down in the ground.

" This is insane , i can't believe we're flying ! " Kankurō replied .

" How are you able to make us fly ? " Temari asked.

" My Dust Style Jutsu is a **Kekkei Tōta** (血継淘汰; _Bloodline Selection_ ) , i can use that to temporarily give others the ability to fly around with me temporarily " Onoki explained to the group as they all fly to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair<strong>

It's been 30 months since Orochimaru gained Sasuke from the Hidden Leaf Village. Orochimaru promised Sasuke that he'll train him to kill his older brother, Itachi but in reality Orochimaru was actually planning to take over Sasuke's body, and as a result the Sharingan, as being in his possession would sky-rocket his progress towards his prime objective of learning all the jutsu in the world. Orochimaru failed attempt to take Itachi's body 5 years ago led him to taking this child prodigy underneath his hands. Sasuke and Orochimaru clash swords with each other within Orochimaru's many undisclosed hideouts.

" Come on ,Orochimaru your slowly down . You're not quite as fast as you used to be" Sasuke said with arrogance.

" You ignorant fool, i'm only toying with you! " Orochimaru replied as both of them clash swords with each other again. Orochimaru is able to easily push back Sasuke's blade away from him with one hand.

"** Kusanagi Tsurugi** **: Chidorigatana **(草薙の剣 _Snake Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana _) Sasuke chanted as lightning flows through his sword and he manages to hold back Orochimaru's one hand strike with equal strength and manages to have Orochimaru hold his blade with two hands.

" Not bad, you really improved your strength but not good enough " Orochimaru replied as he uses his mouth to spit a sword towards him, he dodges but Orochimaru manages to slam him 200 feet across the walls of his hideout with a sword swipe extending his sword blade 100 feet long.

" I see, you're going to be much tougher than i though **Tenno Juin Daini Sutēji **(天の呪印 ス第二テージ _Cursed Seal of Heaven Second Stage_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he transforms into his level 2 curse form and then charges at Orochimaru and knocks him through several pillars which then triggers the collapse of the underground hideout .

" What power ! " Orochimaru said to himself as he struggles to get back up as everything around him starts to collapse.

" Time to end this Orochimaru ! " Sasuke said to Orochimaru as he charges up black and grey lightning on his sword and leaps into the air.

" I can't get up ! " Orochimaru said to himself as Sasuke goes to strike him down.

" **Kusanagi Tsurugi** **: Kuro Chidorigatana **(草薙の剣 黒_Snake Sword: Black One Thousand Birds Katana _) " Sasuke chanted as he creates a massive slashwave using Chridoi which cuts Orochimaru down and destroys the hideout .

Ulquiorra meanwhile watched with his Reiatsu around him protecting him from the explosion.

" He's incredibly strong ! " Ulquiorra said to himself as he calmly stands at the room where Sasuke started his fight.

The blast creates a massive 150 foot diameter, 30 foot deep crater where the hideout once stood with Sasuke standing within the debris filled crater . Orochimaru lies at the crater cut in half by Sasuke.

" Over already ? That was far too easy ! " Sasuke asked Orochimaru.

" Don't push your luck ! " Orochimaru replied as he jumps out of his body and goes into a giant white snake form made of thousands of snakes.

" How pathetic . you wanted to take over other people so badly you experimented on your own body.. You're far past your prime Orochimaru " Sasuke explained to Orochimaru.

" Don't think you can talk down to me, this form you see before you is the form of true immortality. As long as a single head of these snakes remain, i can indefinitely regenerate. Now Sasuke , GIVE ME YOUR BODY ! " Orochimaru replied as he charges at Sasuke headfirst within his form .

Sasuke dodges of extending snakes trying to bite him while he's in CS2 form . Sasuke dodges the attack and then counters by cutting up each and everyone of the snakes and then cuts Orochimaru in half .

" So much for that ! You're at your limit old man . Like i said before, your power is far inferior to the Uchiha Clan , all you did was fly into the talons of a hungry hawk " Sasuke said to Orochimaru as he stands there arrogantly looking at the slain Sannin.

" Really huh ? You should be careful with what snake you eat hawk " Orochimaru replied to him with a smile as Sasuke then gets stunned .

" URRGH ! " Sasuke shouted as he vomits from the air and he falls to his knees.

" Feeling the effects already ? My own blood contains a paralyzing agent that causes the body to violently break down . Only Sasori of the Red Sands and Hanzō of Amekagure have a more toxic poison than that of the white snakes " Orochimaru explained top Sasuke as Sasuke reverts back to base state while Orochimaru reforms back into his snake form .

" Damn it ! " Sasuke shouted as he struggles to move.

" Pathetic, even at just 1 % of my power , you can't hope to beat me . I'm the undying Orochimaru , you're still too weak to defeat me " Orochimaru stated as he charges at Sasuke.

" I can't move my body , this is bad. Even after all this training, i'm still far apart from Orochimaru let alone Itachi " Sasuke said to himself as he 's about to get eaten by Orochimaru but is blocked by Ulquiorra .

" I'm afraid i can't let you take Sasuke, he's Lord Aizen's now " Ulquiorra said to Orochimaru as he pushes Orochimaru back.

" Ulquiorra ! " Sasuke asked.

" You left your guard down , it's obvious he took a Charka Enchantment drug to restore himself temporarily to his full power. He knew we were coming here to kill him " Ulquiorra explained to Sasuke.

" Someone is very sharp. I sensed you coming by with the Chakra of the curse mark. Since the power of the curse mark is linked to my Chakra, i sensed your intent to betray me long before you could act out on it so i came prepared . I'm not the only one who anticipated your arrival though " Orochimaru stated as Kabuto emerges from the debris.

" Kabuto ! " Sasuke shouted.

" Looks like you finally decided to act on your own , bad timing given we were expecting something like this to happen " Kabuto replied.

" I see, then i'll kill you too ! " Sasuke said to the glasses wearing Shinobi as he gets back up to fight Kabuto.

" I'll make sure to keep you alive so Orochimaru could complete the ceremony ! " Kabuto replied as he goes to fight Kabuto.

Meanwhile Orochimaru goes back into his human form and then takes out his own Sword Kusanagi.

" Fighting you would be impractical in my snake form . I guess i need to stay in this form for a bit longer " Orochimaru said to Ulquiorra as he dashes and manages to cut Ulquiorra's left arm off with a causal slash with ease.

" What immense cutting power ! " Ulquiorra said to Orochimaru.

" My sword of Kusanagi is capable to cut anything it touches " Orochimaru stated.

" I see, so it's even stronger than Sasuke's version. Very well then time to get serious " Ulquiorra replied as he goes release his sword while regrowing his left arm.

" I see, you got some impressive tricks ! " Orochimaru stated with a smile.

"** Enclose Murciélago** (_Spanish for Bat_) " Ulquiorra chanted as Sasuke stares at the mountain top as the sky around the mountain becomes black as black and ghoulish green clouds block out the sun within the area.

Ulquiorra unleashes a black and green burst of spiritual energy that falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. Ulquiorra gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form-fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

" I must say, you really peaked my interest now , what a deliciously high amount of Chakra. Forget Sasuke, i'll take your body instead . Sasuke has disappointed me when it comes to power, Kabuto you can kill Sasuke if you want " Orochimaru said to Kabuto.

" Lord Orochimaru ,what about his Sharingan ? " Kabuto asked.

" We'll just use the special optical surgery that we used on Danzō . With the power of a Shinigami 's Zanpakutō combined with the eyes of the Uchiha, no one could stop me " Orochimaru answered.

" I'm not a Shinigami, i'm an Arrancar ! " Ulquiorra stated.

" Like it makes a difference in the end , once i steal your body, i'll be unstoppable " Orochimaru replied as he goes to fight Ulquiorra.

" Looks like i'll have to do to you what Danzō did to the Uchihas " Kabuto said to Sasuke.

" What are you talking about ? Who's this Danzō guy ? " Sasuke asked both of them.

" I might as well tell you since you're about to die , Danzō is the man who ordered your clan to be destroyed " Kabuto replied.

" Lies, Konoha would never kill their own comrades let alone the Uchiha who helped found Konoha . Itachi killed my clan, don't spread your anti-Konoha propaganda towards me. I'll kill Itachi in the name of revenge and for causing pain to everyone in Konoha " Sasuke shouted as he rushes towards Kabuto.

" You're so naïve but allow me to beat the truth into you before you die and i take your eyes ! " Kabuto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Land of Iron Bridge<strong>

Danzō struggles to fight the two in armed combat with his sealing arm braces on his right arm while Gin uses his Shikai and Tōusen uses Shikai and Hollow Mask to fight on par with the elder Kage.

"** Extend Shinsō** " Gin chanted as he extends his blade which grazes Danzō's shoulder.

" ARRGH ! " Danzō shouted in pain as he holds onto his shoulder.

" Now time to take you down ! " Gin replied as he extends his sword again towards Danzō.

"** Iaidō:Hayauchi**_(_居合道_Way of Iai :Quick Draw_) " Danzō chanted as he quickly draws the blade to strike using Shunshin and goes to cut Gin's sword arm.

" **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he fires several blades at Danzō which stops Danzō from cutting Gin and forces him to dodge 300 more shots .

" **Supiapitto** (槍穴 _Spear Pit_ ) " Gin chanted as he stabs his Shikai in the ground to create spikes . Danzō's left foot is grazed from the attack but he jumps into the air and goes to attack the group.

"** Iaidō:Takatsume **(居合道鷹の爪_Way of Iai :Eagle Talon) " _Danzō chanted as he puts his sword in it's sheathe rapidly then slashes downward creating a massive slash wave which the two dodges.

"** Pour Down Yarisazame** (槍紗, _Spear Rain_) " Gin chanted as he sends down a rain of spears towards the Kage .

" That won't work ! " Danzō replied as he creates an air barrier around him which block the attacks.

" **Hadō # 27 . Seiryūnoiki** (青龍の息 _Blue Dragon Breath_ ) " Tōusen chanted as he shoots a massive breath of blue fire from his mouth at Danzō.

"** Water Style: Ripping Torrent **( 水遁・破奔流_Suiton: Hahonryū_) " Danzō countered as he creates water that spirals in his hand which fires at a high-speed towards the fire blast and cancels it out covering the area in smoke. Out of the smoke Tōusen emerges out with his Shikai glowing with energy .

" **Suzumushi Saishū Shinoringu: **( 最終的な運動清虫死のリング _Cricket Final Movement: Ring of Death ) " _Tōusen chanted as he generates white energy around his sword and the small ring on Tōusens sword rapidly spins around gathering energy and covering Tōusen with a purple Reiatsu.

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area which manages to push back Tōusen's charging attack.

" Damn , he's going to be tougher than i though ! " Tōusen said to himself as he struggles to charge towards Danzō .

" I got you now ! " Danzō said to Tōusen as he creates a larger , sharper gust of wind that's about to cut him.

" , **Bankai**:**Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_)" Gin replied as he extends his blade with 0.08 seconds, Danzō is sent flying 8 .1 miles from Gin across the bridge and hits a large 500 foot high hill which collapses from the force of the blow .

" Impossible, his blade extended that long ? And just the force behind it almost broke my arm " Danzō said to himself as the first brace shatters onto the ground and he gets back up .

Gin and Tōusen arrive at the area to see Danzō get back up with wind around his body.

" Looks like you're about to get serious ! " Gin said to Danzō .

" Very well then, if he's about to get more powerful, so will i ! **Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo** (_Spanish for Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Chirping Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he releases a dark purple Reiatsu from his body and increases his power by holding his Zanpakutō upside down transforming him into his bestial Hollow-like form.

" You guys are strong but you're not enough to stop me ! " Danzō replied as he powers up with wind around him.

Meanwhile back at the bridge Aizen manages to cool down the Hōgyoku in his chest.

" I just need 5 more minutes to cool down the Hōgyoku ! " Aizen said to himself as he sits down with his right hand on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Crater<strong>

Tsunade and Skullak manage to clash attack once again with Skullak having a slight edge given his high defense and long-range attacks. Tsunade dodges Balas from Skullak who's acting more defensive within his attacks with regards to Tsunade's raw strength and power.

" You're putting up a good fight , but it's not going to change the fact that you're going top lose and Lord Aizen would take Naruto for himself " Skullak said to Tsunade as he uses his shield to block Tsunade's punch.

" Like i'll let you succeed ! " Tsunade replied as she pushes back Skullak.

" **Gran Rey Cero** " Skullak chanted as he fires a powerful black version of that blast towards the Sannin .

" **Zesshi Nensan** (舌歯粘酸_Acid Slime_) " Tsunade and Katsuyu countered as the slug shoots acid from Tsunade's armored right arm negating the Cero , forcing Skullak to move back.

" **Garra Plancha** ( _Spanish for Claw Sheet_) " Skullak countered as he extends his claws from his left hand battle claw 10 feet with red glowing Reiatsu but Tsunade dodges the attack and goes up close towards the Former Espada.

"** Hasai Hebiburō** (破砕蛇ブロー_Crushing Snake Blow) "_ Tsunade countered as she goes to do a devastating ground punch aimed at the Espada's heart but Skullak blocks the strike with the crushing blow creating a 1 mile radius shockwave which dents the shield, the punch produces the same destructive force of the Hiroshima Bomb .

" Damn what a powerful blow ! " Skullak said to himself and he then sees Tsunade comes to strike him .

" **Tentōchichūtai** ( 天統治抽薹_Bolting Heaven Reign_ ) " Tsunade countered as her punches collide with Skullaks shield and does 150 punches within 10 seconds which leaves the shield with a series of dents on it and forces Skullak back a bit from the recoil from the blows.

" Damn, no one has managed to dent the shield with just pure strength like this since the current Primera Espada " Skullak said to himself as he struggles to block the blows.

" I got you now , **Yaseitai Kōgeki** (野生体攻撃 _Wild Body Strike) " _Tsunade chanted as she hits Skullak's shield causing it to fly out of his left hand and stands paralyzed from the force of the blow .

" Damn it i can't move ! " Skullak said to himself as he 's unable to move his body.

" I got you now ! **Kongō Dengen** (金剛の電源_Adamantine Power _) " Tsunade chanted as she goes for the finishing punch with flaming blue Charka coming from the right arm of her slug armor hitting Skullak and creating a 5 mile radius explosion which engulfs the crater causing the village to shake from the immense force.

The force of the punch produces 1.35 Megatons of TNT , producing a 3,665 foot diameter, 1,000 foot deep crater from the force of the punch which levels 129,000,000 meters ^3 of rock in the process. The explosion clears up to reveal Skullak used a Gemelos Sonído clone to escape the blast and creates 10 afterimages to attack Tsunade.

" Not a bad attack but let's see you evade this attack " Skullak said to Tsunade as he charges up a Cero as well as his 10 afterimages and fire it at Tsunade.

" **Tensandā Hakushu** ( 天サンダー拍手 _Heavenly Thunder Clap_ ) " Tsunade countered as she stretches out her hands and then slaps them creating a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 4 mile radius canceling out the Cero barrage producing 700 Kilotons of TNT force .

" What a powerful shockwave ! " Skullak said to himself as he stares at Tsunade.

" You need to do better than that ! " Tsunade said to the Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles east of the ruins of Orochimaru's lair<strong>

At the Land of Fire, Land of Sound and Land of Hot Water border within a volcanic mountain range. Orochimaru and Ulquiorra clash attacks with each other. Orochimaru clashes attacks with Ulquiorra within his first release from . Ulquiorra goes for a slash aimed at Orochimaru's head but Orochimaru blocks the lance with his right hand on the Sword of Kusanagi and puts his left hand out to aim at Ulquiorra's face .

"** Senei Tajashu** (潜影多蛇手 _Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes_) " Orochimaru chanted as he launches 1,000 shadow snakes at Ulquiorra's face at point-blank range but Ulquiorra backs away and dodges the attack while cutting up all the snakes that get near him and flies up into the air .

" **Luz de la Luna** ( _Spanish Light of the Moon_) " Ulquiorra chanted as he throws a lance at Orochimaru and the lance detonates blowing up everything within a 3,000 foot radius . Orochimaru then jumps out from the ground below Ulquiorra and comes up towards the pale Espada.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Justu **" Orochimaru chanted as he fires a powerful fireball justu towards Ulquiorra.

" That won't work ! " Ulquiorra replied as he fires a Cero which cancels out the fireball and then flies down to attack Orochimaru.

" Not bad, but try dealing with this **Kakuchō** **Kusanagi **( 拡張草薙_Extend Snake Sword_ ) " Orochimaru chanted as he extends his blade to push Ulquiorra up 4,000 feet high.

" **Luz de la Luna** ( _Spanish Light of the Moon_) " Ulquiorra countered as he glows his lance with green Reiatsu which holds back the blade.

" Good but try blocking this attack, **Shadōsunēku Bakuhatsu **(シャドースネーク爆発 _Shadow Snake Explosion_) " Orochimaru chanted as he attacks Ulquiorra with 5 giant snakes that come out of his arm and go to blow up Ulquiorra .

" Damn it ! " Ulquoirra replied as he 's hit by the powerful explosions which destroys everything within a 2,000 foot radius .

" Ha, that was pathetic. I expected better than this ! " Orochimaru said to himself only to see Ulquiorra behind him.

" Behind you ! " Ulquiorra said to Orochimaru as he cuts Orochimaru in half with his lance .

" ARRGH! It can't be i'm dying... " Orochimaru said to Ulquiorra as he falls to the ground .

" No matter whom powerful you are , you can never regrow organs " Ulquiorra explained to Orochimaru only to see Orochimaru get back up from being bisected.

" Hahahahaha ! Is that the best you got ? " Orochimaru asked Ulquiorra as he stands unfazed.

" Impossible, how did you do that ? There's no way a human could put himself together like that " Ulquiorra stated shocked at Orochimaru's feat of immortality.

" Like i said before, i'm the undying Orochimaru. No one could kill me ! " Orochimaru replied.

" Damn , just what is he ? Is he even human ? Could he be even more powerful than a Hollow ? " Ulquiorra said to himself.

" Time to end this **Mandara no Jin **(万蛇羅ノ陣_Ten Thousand Snakes Wave_ ) " Orochimaru said to Ulquiorra as he lays down on the ground and release a torrent of countless snakes from his mouth, forming a wall of snakes that extend over 100 feet high and 1,000 feet long . All the snakes open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blades to attack the 4th Espada.

" **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Dark Zero ) " _Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a black Cero with a green outline towards the wave of snakes which causes a 1 mile radius explosion . The smoke clears up to see Orochimaru burrow down to attack the Espada.

" I got you now ! " Orochimaru shouted as he goes to stab Ulquiorra while busting out of the ground but Ulquiorra dodges and flies up 1,000 feet in the air .

" He's going to be tougher than i though, time to go full power ! " Ulquiorra said to himself as he charges up a massive ball of black and green energy between his hands 1/3 the size of his body.

" This is bad ! He's charging up so much Charka, even i would die if i took a direct hit " Orochimaru said to himself as he sees Ulquiorra charge up a full powered Cero.

" Goodbye Orochimaru ! **Super** **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Super Dark Zero ) " _Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a two-handed version of his Cero which heads towards Orochimaru .

" **Summoning :Sanjū Rashōmon** (口寄せ・三重羅生門 _Summoning: Triple Rashōmon_ ) " Orochimaru countered as he summons three Rashōmon Gates. Each of them 660 feet high. The red gate takes the attack head-on but it's ripped through by the Cero. The second green gate tries to reduces the power of the attack but the Cero goes through it . The final blue gate manages to disperse the blast across Orochimaru but it was destroyed once the attack breaks through. Orochimaru stares down at the blast.

" There's no blocking this attack, this is a full powered **Super** **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Super Dark Zero ) ,_ it's twice the power of a normal Cero Oscuras _" _Ulquiorra explained to Orochimaru as the blast shatters the barrier .

" You've done far better than expected ! " Orochimaru said as he is blasted by the attack. The blast levels everything within a 4 mile radius which levels 450 feet of elevation from a nearby mountain 5 miles south which leaves behind a 1,643 foot diameter , 450 foot deep crater generated by the force equivalent of 750 Kilotons of TNT , over 46 times the force of the first Atomic Bomb used on Hiroshima .

The smoke clears up to reveal that Orochimaru is standing ontop of a giant purple snake with black rings running down intervals on his body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. He also had four horn-like protrusions on his head.

" What the hell is that ? " Ulquiorra asked as he stares at the 330 foot high snake.

" This is my summoning, the Strongest Colossal Serpent Manda " Orochimaru answered as he stands on the head of the serpent .

" What the hell you summoned me for ? " Manda asked Orochimaru.

" I summoned you to help me take on this fool ! " Orochimaru answered.

" Why should i waste my time on such a small runt ? " Manda asked.

" You think an overgrown snake could take on an Espada ? Get serious ! " Ulquorria asked Orochimaru.

" That's it you little runt, i'll kill you where you stand ! " Manda replied as it dashes at Ulquorria with surprising amount of speed .

" He's fast ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he blocks the charging strike with his lance but is pushed back 500 feet before stopping the massive snake .

" Not bad, you're pretty strong to stop a charging strike like that but let's see how long my prey can fight back " Manda said to Ulquiorra as he gets away and goes for another strike.

" Let's see what you got !" Orochimaru said to Ulquorria .

" Very well then ! " Ulquorria replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the lair<strong>

Sasuke and Kabuto clash attacks with each other . Sasuke comes at Kabuto with Chirodi Blade but the glasses wearing Shinobi dodges the attack and goes to slash Sasuke across his chest .

" What are you talking about ? " Sasuke asked.

" I told you that the murder of the Uchiha Clan was an inside job " Kabuto answered.

" Shut up, like i'll believe in your lies . There's no way i'll fall hold that " Sasuke stated as he cuts through Kabuto , cutting him in half however it was a Dead Soul corpse and Kabuto comes behind him .

" Seriously Sasuke, you're naïvety is annoying me " Kabuto said to Sasuke .

" Shut up ! " Sasuke shouted as he cuts Kabuto in half again with his sword only to see he cut another clone.

" **Earth Style: Stone Column Spear **(土遁・岩柱槍 _Doton: Ganchūsō_) " Kabuto chanted as he claps his hands together causing a series of spikes made of earth to rise from the ground which forces Sasuke to jump upward to evade damage.

" That won't work ! " Sasuke shouted as he dashes at Kabuto with his Chidori blade.

"** Chakra Dissection Blades** " Kabuto chanted as he goes to counter Sasuke's attack but Sasuke's blade slices through Kabuto's right hand,

" That was the wrong way to block against my blade " Sasuke said to Kabuto as he draws back his blade.

" ARRGH ! Damn it ! " Kabuto shouted as he holds onto his severed hand with his other hand.

" Time to get payback for misinforming me about my village** Fire Style : Dragon Flame Justu** " Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive wave of fire towards Kabuto .

" **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** ( 口寄せ・穢土転生 _Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation_ ) " Kabuto chanted as he summons two caskets which blocks the fire blasts preventing Kabuto from taking damage.

" What the hell ? " Sasuke asked as he sees the caskets.

" If you don't wish to believe me that Konoha is behind the Uchiha Massacre then i have some eye-opening evidence for you " Kabuto answered as he opens the caskets and Sasuke sees the two inside the casket.

" It can't be, what have you done ? " Sasuke shouted.

" Son, you're really grown ! " said a woman's voice as she walks out of the casket.

" What's going on here ? One minute i'm dead and the next i see my son standing right there grown up. How many years has it been since we we're killed by Itachi " a man replied as he walks out of the casket as well.

" Mom, Dad ? " Sasuke asked shocked to see them brought back to life .

The woman known as " Mom " is a fair-skinned woman with long, black, hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. The man known as "Dad " has short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (both of which Itachi inherited from him). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back .

" I never thought i would have to revive these two this soon, especially against you of all people Sasuke " Kabuto said to Sasuke.

" I knew it, we been brought back from the dead to be used as pawns " Sasuke's dad said to his wife.

" The Second Hokage's justu , **Edo Tensei** ( 穢土転生 _Impure World Reincarnation_ ). A forbidden technique used to revive the dead. It was originally developed by Tobirama Senju, and later perfected by Orochimaru " Sasuke's mother stated.

" Mother ,Father . YOU BASTARD, THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU ! " Sasuke said to Kabuto.

" Hahahaha! This is going to be fun. Sasuke, how about you learn more about the power of your parents ? " Kabuto asked Sasuke.

" I WON'T LET YOU ! " Sasuke shouted in intense rage as he goes to cut Kabuto but his sword is blocked by his mother's sword channeling lightning .

" Son, please forgive me. I have no control of my body here " Sasuke's mother said to her son as she pushes him back with her sword slash when it's revealed that she has a talisman within her already.

" What did you do ? " Sasuke asked Kabuto.

" I just brought back your parents to play with their son for the last time . Don't worry Sasuke, after i'm done with you, you would be with your parents within the afterlife ... forever ! " Kabuto explained to Sasuke as he smiles with a sadistic smile.

" Son , please stop us , stop us or we'll kill you " Sasuke's father said to his son.

" You can't die yet, you need to avenge the Uchiha Clan first " Sasuke's mother stated.

" Whoops i managed to maintain their emotions , silly me " Kabuto sadistically stated.

" You're going to pay for this Kabuto ! " Sasuke shouted as he charges lightning around his right hand in anger.

" Don't push yourself, your mother Mikoto Uchiha and your father Fugaku Uchiha were some of the best fighters in the village . They were powerful fighters who aided the battles in Amekagure in the Second Shinobi world war and at Kusakagure and Tanikagure . You mother served as second in command under the legendary ANBU Commander Habanero as the Captain of ANBU black ops while your father was the Head of the Konoha Military Police and Jōunin Commander at one point as well as head of the Uchiha Clan . Compare to them, you're merely a young little brat " Kabuto explained to Sasuke.

" So mom, dad is it true that Konoha planned the murders of the clan ? " Sasuke asked.

" Yes ! " Fugaku answered.

" Fugaku! You're not suppose to tell him that ! " Mikoto shouted.

" Shut up you two, as long as i have you processed by my Edo Tensei , you can't hide your emotions or the truth " Kabuto explained to the two of them.

" Your older brother Itachi was under orders by the very ANBU organization i once worked for " Mikoto stated.

" This can't be , Konoha was behind the murders of my clan " Sasuke said to himself as he grips his sword in anger and tears come out of his eyes.

" That's enough confessions guys, time to get to crushing the little hatchling " Kabuto stated as he forces both Mikoto and Fugaku onto the attack.

" Sasuke, please stop us ! " Mikoto shouted.

" Don't disappoint us by dying ! " Fugaku replied as he's forced to attack his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Hospital<strong>

Kakashi and the team feel the shockwaves caused by Tsunade's battle with Skullak.

" Damn things would of been different right now if the Fourth Hokage and Habanero were here with Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha, the village wouldn't be in such disary " Kakashi said to the group.

" Who are these guys ? I know about the Yellow Flash but haven't heard about the rest " Sai asked as his left prosthetic arm got repaired and is in a cast again.

" Mikoto Sandāshi was the mother of Sasuke Uchiha, she was close friends with my sensei and the ANBU commander . She was known as the Lightning Rod of Konoha due to her ability to manipulate Lightning and was one of Konoha's best lightning users of all time . She was also a master swordswoman trained by my father , the White Fang and she passed down those skills to Yugao of the ANBU " Kakashi explained to the group.

" I remember her skilled training, she also helped trained my lover Haytake in swordsmanship " Yūgao stated.

" And then there was Fugaku Uchiha, he was the strongest Uchiha member for 15 years , only beaten by the likes of Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha . Fugaku was the strongest person in the clan without having the Mangekyō Sharingan, he was also known as the strongest Jōunin member aside from my sensei who became the Hokage. He excelled in all three levels of Ninja combat and was considerably dangerous in terms of power " Kakashi explained to the group.

" Those two sound amazing ! " Sakura stated.

" Just fighting either one of them , i don't think even i could beat them let alone fight those two together " Kakashi replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Back 8 miles west of the Land of Iron Bridge<strong>

Gin and Tōusen are keeping Danzō on the defensive with a series of high-speed slashes and strikes which force Danzō into blocking with two hands .

" You can't win against the both of us ! " Tōusen said to Danzō as he slashes at Danzō which pushes the old man back 500 feet into a pile of rocks .

" **Butō: Renjin** (舞踏連刃, _Dance (Step) Serial Blade_) " Gin chanted as it repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari multiple times in rapid succession which creates a series of implosions covering a 2,000 foot radius .

Danzō manages to have gone underground last second and he gets back up to attack Gin and Tōusen .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave **" Danzō chanted as he fires another blast of wind towards Gin and Tōusen .

" **Butō: Kagami-ken** (舞踏鏡剣, _Dance Step Mirror Blade_) " Gin chanted as he Gin sweeps Kamishini no Yari in an arc, creating numerous clones of his Bankai blade similar to Kaname Tōusen's _Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō_ all of them extend at the same rate of speed as Butō: Renjin. The blades shred through Danzō but they all hit a clone.

" **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Dangan** ( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸 _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet ) " _Danzō chanted as he fired a greenish-yellow wind blast at the two which hits Gin and Tōusen directly and creates a 1 mile radius explosion leveling 256,000 trees.

It's revealed Tōusen evade the attack with Gin riding his back to avoid the blast from the elder Kage.

" That was a close one ! " Gin said to Tōusen as they fly 3,000 feet above the ground.

" I see, think you're safe in the air ? Get real ! " Danzō chanted as he breathes down on the ground and launches himself into the air to attack both former Captains.

" **Bala Tormenta **" Tōusen chanted as he fires 50 Balas towards Danzō .

" **Iaidō:Kunai Henkō **(居合クナイ偏向_Way of Iai :Kunai Deflection) "_ Danzō countered as he swings his sword at high speeds in a horizontal arc which deflects the blasts cutting the blast into 4 pieces going past Danzō without him taking a single injury .

" He took out the Balas with ease ! " Gin said to Tōusen .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles at Gin and Tōusen and knocks them into the ground.

" Damn it , what power ! " Gin shouted as he falls to the ground.

" This guy is very powerful ! " Tōusen replied as he tries to get back up .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets** " Danzō countered as he shoots 500 bullets made of wind from his mouth at the two firing 500 shots per minute which force Gin and Tōusen to dodge attacks again.

" **La Mirada** (_Spanish for The Gaze_) " Tōusen chanted as he charges a lime-green Cero in front of both of his eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but fuse together before firing, similar to the Cero Sincrético but the elder Kage dodges the attack .

" **Butō** **Kamishini no Yari " **Gin chanted as he place both hands on his sword and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely to the center of his chest and launches powerful strike that cuts through 8. 1 miles through the forest cutting up 40,000 trees which Danzō barely dodges .

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Wave **" Danzō chanted as he fires another blast of wind towards Gin and Tōusen but they dodge the attack.

Both Gin and Tōusen land on the ground and now prepare to get serious .

" Shall we get serious ? " Gin asked Tōusen as he puts on a Hollow mask. His mask is in the shape of a snake form with fangs on the mask and fox-like ears.

" Very well then ! " Tōusen answered as he draws lime-green circles in the air with his claws.

" Looks like you guys are getting ready to come at me with everything you got now , allow me to do the same " Danzō stated as he fires up another wind blast in his mouth.

" Very well then old man ! " Gin replied then spins his Zanpakutō and spins it generating the Cero to cover his sword and condense around the then spins it around until it takes the form of a moving crimson snake.

"** Los Nueve Aspectos** ( _Spanish for The Nine Aspects ) " _Tōusen chanted as he causes a massive burst of sound-based concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power.

**" Wind Style :Wind Tunnel Cannon**( 風遁, 風洞大砲 _Fūton:_ _Fūdōtaihō_ ) " Danzō chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from his mouth

" **Butō: Saishū Cero Naka Hebi Kurenai **(舞踏, 紅最終蛇虚閃 _Dance : Final Hollow Flash of the Crimson Serpent ) " _Gin chanted as he extends his blade moving so fast that the serpent moves at 2,500 times the speed of sound .

The blasts all collide with each other and causes a massive explosion that destroys everything within a 3 mile radius leveling 3,072,000 trees . Danzō is revealed to still be standing from the attack with Gin and Tōusen gone .

" That takes care of those whimpersnappers ! " Danzō said to himself as it's revealed that he removed all his braces.

Suddenly all the area around Danzō turns pitch black and he can't see or feel anything .

" **Bankai**: **Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi** (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀,_Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard while in base Hollow Form.

" What's going on ? I can't see a thing " Danzō said to himself as he struggles to see and hear anything.

" How is it? This world of pure darkness where there is no light or 's terrifying , isn't it ? Enma Kourou completely steals the sense of Reiatsu, hearing , sight and even smell for those inside of it. It creates a hell made of darkness. The only way you can escape is to run outside the dome but given you can't even hear me say my Bankai's flaws, you have no chance of escape " Tōusen said to Danzō but Danzō can't hear anything. Gin grabs Tōusen 's blade and uses it to see Danzō .

" **Yūdokuke** (有毒気, _Poisonous Touch_) " Gin chanted as he hits Danzō in the chest with his Bankai. Tousen dispels his Bankai and goes back to his sealed sword form .

" What's going on ? I couldn't even sense you and now i can't move " Danzō asked.

" Kamishini no Yari's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts called **Yūdokuke** (有毒気, _Poisonous Touch_) . There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. I can leave a sliver of my Zanpakuto in an opponent when i retract Kamishini no Yari " Gin explained to the elder Kage.

" You bastard ! " Danzō shouted.

" A hole is going to open up in you chest and you're going to die. **Bankai**: **Kill, Kamishini no Yari **" Gin chanted as Danzō's chest dissolves and his entire chest cavity is gone leaving a giant hole in the Kage.

" NOOOOOO !BBBBBUUOOOAAAGAGHAHHHHHHH ! " Danzō screamed as his body collapses to the ground dead.

" It's over. This is the end of it ! " Gin said to Tōusen.

" Now we can retrieve him to Aizen ! " Tōusen replied as he goes to draw his sword back in his sheathe .

" I must admit, you're teamwork is impressive however you missed one important detail " Danzō said to Gin and Tōusen as they both see him behind him.

" Impossible , he survived our strongest attacks " Gin stated as his eyes open wide shocked to see him alive.

" How can he survive our attack ? " Tōusen asked Gin.

" Just when i was getting warmed up, you guys run out of power , how sad " Danzō answered as he charges up a blast within his fingertips.

" This is bad ! " Gin stated.

" We're out of energy ! " Tousen replied as he sees the attack coming.

" Goodbye you two ! " Danzō said to the both of them as he goes to kill them.

" **Tsukiumi Megami **(i月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) " Aizen chanted as he paralyzes Danzō .

" Shit ! I can't move ! " Danzō said to himself as he can't move.

" Aizen, your power ,you got it under control ! " Gin stated.

" I managed to temporarily suppress the powers of the Hōgyoku , now ii'm about to fight at my Shinigami limits without the Hōgyoku sealing my power " Aizen explained to the two.

" I see, that means that you're going to use your full power ? " Tōusen asked.

" I haven't used this in over 20 years since _He_ came along and screwed up my plans but it's best i do so " Aizen said to the two as he glows with a dark purple Reiatsu.

" What are you planing ? " Danzō asked.

" Allow me to show you the true power of the Shinigami **Bankai** " Aizen chanted as he creates a massive wave of light purple light which then turns into an angelic ray of light . Aizen then bathes the battlefield with an intense solar flare . Aizen transforms his blade into a shiny 7 foot long sword that reflects light and is visible and clear like a mirror. Aizen gains Angel-like wings as well as armor on his neck, shoulders, torso and both his arms become fully armored, this armor and wings as well as the sword is made of diamonds that glows brightly . The release of his Bankai creates thousands of mirror fragments which expand to form an nearly invisible barrier " **Bankai: Kyōka Suigetsu Tentaibara Sekaiomo** (鏡花水月, 天体バラ世界の主_Mirror Flower, Water Moon Lord of the Celestial Rose World_)

" What is that ? " Danzō asked as he's able to move again .

" This is my Bankai ,**Kyōka Suigetsu Tentaibara Sekaiomo** (鏡花水月, 天体バラ世界の主_Mirror Flower, Water Moon Lord of the Celestial Rose World_). My Bankai has the ability to to connect illusion and reality, i can control my own state of existence and warp the nature of reality and change the rules as i see fit. In essence i can control reality within the mirror dome " Aizen explained to Danzō .

" What a beautiful Bankai !" Gin said to Tōusen.

" It's like that from a god ! " Tōusen replied.

" Don't think a pretty weapon is going to help you out , take this **Wind Style :Wind Tunnel Cannon**( 風遁, 風洞大砲 _Fūton:_ _Fūdōtaihō_ ) " Danzō chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from his mouth.

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen countered as he uses his Bankai's power to deflect the blast towards Danzō which Danzō barely dodges. Aizen doesn't move a part of his body while using that ability .

" Impossible, how did you turn my attack against me ? " Danzō asked.

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) allows me to manipulate matter within my space. I can create anything within my minds content , you have no power over me and it's impossible to stop me in this state " Aizen explained to Danzō .

" Then try this **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets** " Danzō countered as he shoots 500 bullets made of wind from his mouth at Aizen at 500 shoots per minute .

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen countered as he has the wind bullets levitate and spin around him .

" Bastard ! " Danzō shouted.

" Come on old man, surely this isn't the best you got ! " Aizen taunted.

" You insolent fool, take this **Wind Style: Wind Shiukren Justu **" Danzō chanted as he throws 2 Shiukren at Aizen.

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen chanted as he turns the shriuken into donuts and he grabs them and eat it .

" Try this on for size **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō chanted as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers at Aizen.

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen countered as he stands there with his right hand and dispels the blasts.

" Die !** Wind Style: Vacuum Bomb** " Danzō chanted as he launches a massive spherical blast of wind towards Aizen .

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen countered as he raises both his hands and dispels Danzō 's attack .

" Impossible, how are you this powerful ? " Danzō asked .

" The power of my Bankai is beyond the comprehension of any human " Aizen answered as he stands with arrogance hovering in the air with his wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles east of the ruins of Orochimaru's lair<strong>

Manda and Orochimaru manage to overwhelm Ulquorria within his first state do to the strength and speed of Manda' s attack. Despite being half a city block high and a full city block long , Manda is able to easily move at hypersonic speeds which is impressive for a monster his size .

" That creature is fast for his size , combined with his size, it's hard to dodge his attacks " Ulquorria said to himself as he dodges a tail whip from Manda .

" What's wrong, too slow to dodge me ? " Manda arrogantly taunted as he charges at Ulquorria.

" **Luz de la Luna** ( _Spanish Light of the Moon_) " Ulquorria chanted as he throws a lance at Orochimaru and Manda and the lance detonates blowing up everything within a 3,000 foot radius . The smoke clear up to reveal Manda shedded his skin to escape the attack and he bust out of the ground near Ulquorria.

" Hahahahahaha! Manda is the fastest summoning in the world , there's no way you could hit him with such a slow attack " Orochimaru said to Ulquorria as he goes with Manda to attack the 4th Espada.

" I'm going to eat you alive you flea ! " Manda shouted as he goes to widen his jaws to eat Ulquorria.

" Don't push your luck ! " Ulquorria replied as he stabs Manda within his left cheek and pushes it back 5 feet with his lance.

" ARRGH ! Bastard ! " Manda shouted as he backs away from the pale Arrancar.

" He actually damaged Manda, he's good ! " Orochimaru said to himself.

" Time to pay for that ! " Manda shouted as he goes to bite Ulquorria again.

" **Luz de la Luna** ( _Spanish Light of the Moon_) " Ulquorria chanted as he throws a lance at Manda's mouth and the lance detonates which drops Manda to the ground.

" FUCK ! " Manda shouted as he collapses onto the ground.

" Clever, you hit a bindspot within Manda ! " Orochimaru said to Ulquorria only to see the 4th Espada near him.

" Now it's just you i have to deal with ! " Ulquorria replied as he goes to attack Orochimaru.

Orochimaru and Ulquorria clash ontop of Manda's head . Orochimaru comes at Ulquorria using his tongue as a tentacle like attack but Ulquorria dodges the attack and goes to punch the Sannin in the face but Orochimaru evades the punch and blocks a high kick from Ulquorria . Orochimaru takes out his sword and goes to stab Ulquorria multiple times but Ulquorria dodges his blow.

" BASTARD ! " Manda shouted as he rises back up and Ulquorria uses his wings to fly into the air and take out another lance.

" You might be powerful and fast but your attacks are too predictable and straightforward, you can never beat me just blinding and clumsily flinging yourself at me " Ulquorria explained to Manda .

" Don't get cocky brat , i'm only getting warmed up ! " Manda replied as he then charges forward towards Ulquorria.

" You never learn do you ? " Ulquorria said to Mnada as he goes to throw his lance.

" **Fire Style: Explosive Breath Cannon** (火遁・爆発息の砲 _Katon:Bakuhatsu Ikinohō_) " Manda chanted as she shoots an orange beam at Ulquorria without charging it and it hits the Espada dead center and it creates a 1 mile radius explosion.

" Don't underestimate the power of the Manda ! " Orochimaru said to Ulquorria.

" There's no way that bastard would of survived that blast at point-blank range ! " Manda replied as he laughs from the blast.

The smoke clears up to reveal Ulquorria is covered with 2nd degree burns despite having a black and green barrier around his body . Ulquorria uses his High Speed Regeneration to recover his wounds and get back to fighting with his calm composure .

" That wasn't a bad attack, had not for covering my body with Reiatsu, i would of sustained much greater injuries had not for that " Ulquorria said to the both of them .

" Bastard is still alive even from that ? Not many people could live from the blast " Manda stated.

" What a strong body, i can't wait to have it ! " Orochimaru replied while licking his lips.

" So i can't eat him ? " Manda asked.

" Sorry, but i need him ! " Orochimaru answered.

" Ah , that sucks ! " Manda whined.

" Let's take him down quickly , this drug in my body could only maintain my full Chakra reserves for a short while " Orochimaru replied as they both come out the attack them .

" I'll take both of you out ! " Ulquorria said to them as he fires another Cero blast towards Orochimaru but Orochimaru jumps over the blast .

" **Kakuchō** **Kusanagi **( 拡張草薙_Extend Snake Sword_ ) " Orochimaru chanted as he extends his blade 3 miles long to attack Ulquorria but Ulquorria dodges the attack.

" **Fire Style : Fire Ball Justu **" Manda shouted as he shoots 3 fireballs towards Ulquorria but Ulquorria dodges the attack .

" **Mandara no Jin **(万蛇羅ノ陣_Ten Thousand Snakes Wave_ ) " Orochimaru said to Ulquorria as he lays down on the ground and release a torrent of countless snakes from his mouth, forming a wave of snakes that extend over 100 feet high and 1,000 feet once it hits the ground which all pursue Ulquorria trying to rip him apart.

" This again, don't you have anything besides snakes ? " Ulquorria asked as he fires a barrage of Balas to kill off the snakes. Manda however sees this as an opportunity to strike the 4th Espada .

" Take this ! **Fire Style : Flaming Stream Justu **" Manda chanted as he fires a powerful jet of flames at Ulquorria.

" **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Dark Zero ) " _Ulquorria chanted as he fires a black Cero with a green outline towards the wave of flames which cancels out the powerful blast.

Orochimaru and Manda then gain their distance and prepare their attacks.

" Let's finish this fast ! " Orochimaru said to Manda .

" Right ! " Manda replied as he takes a huge breath.

" This is bad ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he sees Orochimaru charge up his attack with Manda .

"** Dadokukaze** ( 蛇毒風_Snake Venom Wind_ ) " Orochimaru and Manda chanted as they shoots a highly pressurized purple poison wind vortex.

" **Super** **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Super Dark Zero ) " _Ulquorria chanted as he fires a two-handed version of his Cero which heads towards Orochimaru and Manda .

Both blasts collide and create a 4 mile radius explosion which releases a massive poison cloud which engulfs the entire battlefield within smoke. The smoke clears up to reveal Ulquorria lost his left arm and he's on his knees from the poison.

" Hahahahaha ! You can't beat us , the strength of **Dadokukaze** ( 蛇毒風_Snake Venom Wind_ ) spreads a deadly poison which turn your blood into toxic poison with the cyanide laced poison from highly pressurized purple poison blast " Orochimaru arrogantly laughed .

" I see, i have no choice then **Resurrección Segunda Etapa** : **El Murciélago Oscuros Caballero**(_ Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage: The Dark Bat Knight _)" Ulquiorra chanted as he releases immensely dense spiritual pressure that instills despair upon those around him.

While he retains his black wings, his long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole (which has become larger) dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which also covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions and his feet become like talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is now gone, as he has taken on the fuller appearance of a bat. He now has two large bat- ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest.

" What is that ? " Orochimaru asked .

" I am the only Arrancar among the Espada who is able to reach a second Resurrección form, and that even Aizen has not seen me in this form " Ulquiorra answered .

" Big Deal , i'm going to crush you ! " Manda shouted as he dashes at Ulquorria.

" Make sure you don't ruin his body ! " Orochimaru replied as he goes to attack Ulquorria.

" I must admit, your strong but not strong enough , **Cero Oscuras **" Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a powerful Cero that creates Orochimaru and Manda are pushed back 10 miles away.

" Damn it ! " Manda shouted.

" This can't be ! I can't die yet ! " Orochimaru shouted in despair as he's engulfed in the black and green light.

The explosion levels everything within 6 mile radius with a massive explosion leveling 6,144,000 trees. The massive explosion could be seen from the hideout . Ulquorria flies up into the air as the smoke clears up to see Manda on the ground at near death . The blast generated the yield of 2.4 Megatons of TNT, 150 times the explosive force of the Hiroshima Bomb . The smoke clears up to reveal a 5,683 foot diameter , 1,593 foot deep crater in the ground

" Damn...You ... Orochimaru ! " Manda shouted with his last words as all life leaves his eyes and he dies from the bleeding and third degree burns he suffered.

" Looks like that's the end of you Orochimaru ! " Ulquorria said to Orochimaru as he flies over him only to see Orochimaru bust out of Manda's dead body with white snakes forming around him.

" Unforgivable, you killed my favorite pet ! " Orochimaru shouted as his legs disappear and he reverted to his white snake form.

" How did you escape that blast ? " Ulquorria asked.

" I shedded my original body last second to go inside Manda's nose shortly before the blast hit me. Manda's body is pretty study and could withstand even the largest explosions from an enemy justu. Looks like Manda has reached it's limit but i haven't " Orochimaru explained to Ulquorria as he starts to transform.

" I see, you still have one trick up your sleeve ? " Ulquorria calmly asked Orochimaru.

" **Yamata**(八岐 _Eight Headed Serpent_ ) " Orochimaru chanted as he transforms himself into a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails. The serpent boasted a giant body which was 200 meters high. Orochimaru emerges out of the main snake with the Kusanagi Sword to attack.

" What is this form ? It's Chakra is on the level of Bijuu " he asked me.

" AHHAHAHAHAH ! This is my full power **Yamata**(八岐 _Eight Headed Serpent_ ) . This is my greatest and strongest technique. Using the power of reincarnation, i transcend from a human and become a Bijuu myself " Orochimaru explained to Ulquorria.

" It doesn't matter what you are, you might have the Reiatsu of a Hollow but a mere human can't compare to one " Ulquorria stated as he goes to fire a Cero at Orochimaru.

" **Fire Style : Explosive Breath Canon** " Orochimaru chanted as he fires a fast fire blast that cancels out a Cero and sets everything within a 4 mile radius on fire .

" I see, if that won't work then try this **Cero Oscuras **" Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a powerful Cero towards Orochimaru.

" **Chakra Blast **" Orochimaru countered as he fires a black and purple blast of Chakra cancelling out Cero Oscuras .

" He fired a blast similar to my Cero . Impossible ! Despite how much he resembles a Hollow , a mere human can't fire a Cero " Ulquorria said to himself as he sees Orochimaru's snake head come at him through the smoke.

" Got you ! " Orochimaru shouted as the main head goes through Ulquorria and rips off his right arm with it's fangs.

Ulquorria lands on the ground ad then regrows his arm .

" His power has gotten far more destructive, i need to keep up my guard ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he prepares to fight Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the lair<strong>

Sasuke clashes attacks with his dead parents under Edo Tensei . Mikoto comes at Sasuke with a series of sword strikes which Sasuke struggles to block due to the skill of his mother's swordsmanship and the emotional stress of fighting his own mother.

" You're not half bad son , your sword skills are pretty good " Mikoto said to her son as she almost cuts Sasuke 's chest with her sword.

" Stop this mother ! " Sasuke shouted as he struggles to control his emotions only to be kicked from behind by his father.

" Sasuke, stop whining. It's no use trying to stop us, while were in Edo Tensei, we have no free will. You need to find a way to stop us monetarily so you can take out the summoner " Fugaku explained to Sasuke as he goes to throw a punch at his son but Sasuke dodges the blow.

" This is madness ! I can't fight both of them at once " Sasuke said to himself as he dodges 2 more punches thrown at him by his father.

" What's wrong Sasuke ? Can't hope to fight your own parents ? Are you too attached to them ? " Kabuto arrogantly taunted as he sits there watching Sasuke fight his parents .

" You bastard ! I'LL KILL YOU! **Fire Style : Fireball Justu** " Sasuke shouted as he shoots a fireball towards Kabuto.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Justu **" Fugaku replied as he stops the blast with his fireball.

" Damn it ! " Sasuke shouted clenching his fist .

" You have drastically improved in your fireball justu however your still too soft " Fugaku stated only to Mikoto to appear behind Sasuke.

" Forgive me , my son **Lightning Style : Lightning Slash **" Mikoto chanted as she goes for a Jump slash which Sasuke dodges as it creates a 1,000 foot long fissure .

" Damn it , that was too close ! " Sasuke shouted only to see his father come towards him.

" Son, let's see how much you improved within Tajiustu " Fugaku said to Sasuke as he comes towards his son barehanded.

Fugaku and Sasuke clash fists with each other. Fugaku throws 50 punches at Sasuke but Sasuke dodges the blocks . Sasuke throws a horizontal kick at Fugaku but the former clan leader dodges the blow and kicks Sasuke in the stomach and then punches him within the stomach . Sasuke then sees Fugaku do a roundhouse kick and tires to block the blow but the former Uchiha clan leader kicks Sasuke in the face and sends him flying 500 feet away but Sasuke manages to get back up.

" Damn , i never knew how tough my parents are . Each of them are as powerful as Kakashi , for Itachi to easily take them down , it shows just how far i am from reaching his level " Sasuke said to himself only to see his mother Mikoto appear in front of him.

" **Lightning Style : Lightning Binding Chains **" Mikoto chanted as she uses her chains to bind down her son.

" Damn it ! " Sasuke shouted.

" What's wrong Sasuke ? You're doing very sloppy right now . If this is all you can do at your current state, what thinks you stand a chance against Itachi ? You're a real disappointment " Kabuto arrogantly taunted the Uchiha survivor.

" Shut up ! " Sasuke shouted as he struggles to move.

" Finish him off ! " Kabuto said to Sasuke's father as he forces him to charge up fire around his fist .

" Forgive me my son , **Hiken **( 火拳 _Fire Fist_ ) " Fugaku chanted as he punches Sasuke with a flaming fist which creates a giant pillar of flames.

" Looks like the little hatchling is dead ! " Kabuto taunted only to see the smoke clear up and it reveals Sasuke used partial transformation of CS2 to block the punch with his left-wing.

" Sorry but it'll take more than that to kill me! " Sasuke replied to Kabuto as he breaks out of the chains and turns back to normal.

" Impossible , he could perfectly control the curse mark. Could he have the same mastery of the curse mark as Jugō ? " Kabuto said to himself as he stares at Sasuke getting back up.

" Shall we begin again ? " Sasuke stated as he regains his composure .

" Both of you , go attack him ! " Kabuto shouted.

" We refuse ! " both of Sasuke's parents stated.

" You don't have a choice in the matter ! " Kabuto replied as he uses his chakra to force them to attack their son.

"** Lighting Style : Lightning Wave** " Mikoto chanted as she swings her sword creating a wave of lightning towards her son.

" **Chidori Nagashi** ( 千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current_ ) " Sasuke countered as he releases Chidori in every direction creating an explosive electrical discharge negating the blast from his mother.

" Did he just use Kakashi's signature attack throughout his body ? " Fugaku asked his wife.

" Who knew our son was so talented or rather would grow up so talented ? " Mikoto answered with a question.

" I'll be glad to show you how strong i become mother and father " Sasuke stated as he charges at the two.

"** Fire Style : Dragon Flame Bombs **" Fugaku chanted as he shoots a massive wave of fire towards the Uchiha survivor but Sasuke jumps over the blast and counters with his attack.

" **Odori no Kusanagi **( 草薙 _Dance of the Snake Sword ) "_ Sasuke chanted as he moves at 29,333.3 ft/sec ( 20,000 MPH )and does 196 slashes on Fugaku and Mikoto then appears 20 feet away from then and then draws back his blade which then creates an shockwave which cuts both of them up into many pieces.

" Not bad Sasuke ! " Kabuto said to Sasuke.

" Now time to take you down for reviving my parents and using them as your tools " Sasuke shouted as he goes to attack Kabuto but is stopped in his tracks by a Genjustu with his legs binded by stakes.

" **Magen: Kasegui** ( 魔幻・枷杭 _Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique_ ) " Fugaku chanted as he has spikes driven through the limbs of his son, taking away his body's freedom.

" Damn it, i can't move ! " Sasuke shouted as he struggles to move.

" Sorry my son but it seems like you will join us in the afterlife " Mikoto stated as she has tears in her eyes charging up lightning in her hands.

" This is bad ! " Fugaku said to himself as he backs away while Mikoto gets her distance and she goes to attack her son.

" **Raiton: Denkō Shuryūdan** ( 雷遁,電光手榴弾 _Lightning Style: Lightning Grenade_ ) " Mikoto chanted as she throws a lightning ball like a grenade and it hits Sasuke's chest.

" What the hell ? " Sasuke asked.

" **Raiton: Denkō Shuryūdan** ( 雷遁,電光手榴弾 _Lightning Style: Lightning Grenade_ ) uses lightning like a sticky bomb that sticks onto you for a few second before detonation, sorry son but this is the last time you'll be here " Mikoto explained to her son as the blast goes to detonate .

" DAMN IT ! " Sasuke shouted as the blast explodes leveling everything within a 1,500 foot radius.

" Looks like he's done for ! " Kabuto said to himself as he watches the lightning clear up as well as the smoke.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Sasuke is within his level 2 curse form . Sasuke then brushes away the smoke.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Sasuke said to himself.

" So you're fighting seriously now ? Interesting " Kabuto asked him .

" Shut up! You've pissed me off for far too long " Sasuke answered as he charges at Kabuto but his parents get in the way.

" Forgive us Sasuke ! " both of them said to their son as they get in his way.

" You're in my way ! " Sasuke shouted as he flaps his wings and easily overpowers them with the gust of his wings and then charges at Kabuto.

" This isn't good ! " Kabuto said to himself as Sasuke inches closer to him.

" **Black Chidori **" Sasuke shouted as he pierces Kabuto through the chest.

" ARRGH ! " Kabuto shouted as he coughs up blood.

" YOU'RE DEAD ! " Sasuke shouted only to see that the clone disappear .

" Phew, that was a close one ! " Kabuto said to Sasuke .

" You're not going to run from me, not even my parents could stop me in this form " Sasuke stated.

" Don't get cocky , your parents are much stronger than you give them credit for " Kabuto replied as he claps his hands which forces Mikoto and Fugaku at full power.

" Shit! He's forcing us to fight at full strength " Fugaku stated as he loses all control and then fiery Chakra covers his body.

" Same here ! " Mikoto replied as she's covered with a Lightning aura.

" What's going on ? " Sasuke asked Kabuto.

" I removed their emotions, now they are merely mindless killing machines. They won't hesitate to kill you now at all " Kabuto explained to Sasuke as the two come at their son.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Crater<strong>

Tsunade is being pushed around a bit by Skullak who's putting up a good fight against the Sannin .

" Take this ! " Skullak shouted as he fires a Cero at Tsunade.

" That won't work ! " Tsunade replied as she uses Chakra around her fit to punch the Cero in half negating the Cero. The smoke gets in the way of Tsunade allowing Skullak to appear behind her.

" **Grand Ray Cero** " Skullak chanted as he fires a powerful black Cero that blasts a hole through Tsunade's stomach .

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she holds onto the hole in her stomach.

" I won't let you regenerate **Garra Plancha** ( _Spanish for Claw Sheet_) " Skullak countered as he extends his claws from his left hand battle claw 10 feet with red glowing Reiatsu hitting through her chest where her heart is at.

"** Earth Style : Rock Spikes** " Tsunade countered as she punches the ground summoning large spikes of rock to emerge underneath Skullak forcing the Former Espada back while she heals from her wounds.

" Shit ! She could still attack even from the level of damage her body took ! " Skullak said to himself as he watches Tsunade heal herself.

" **Sōzō Saisei **(創造再生_Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration ) _" Tsunade chanted as she glows with lavender Chakra aura as she reconstructs her abdomen completely and fully heals all her wounds in 5 seconds.

" Impressive , her regeneration abilities far surpasses a Gillian's **Chōsoku Saisei**(超速再生, _Ultra-Fast Regeneration_) " Skullak said to himself as he sees Tsunade go for her counterattack.

"** Earth Style: Sphere of Graves** " Tsunade chanted as she lifts a massive 1,562,500,000 ton 2,500 foot diameter rock using Chakra work and superhuman strength to hurl it at the Espada.

"** Escudo Sierra en Rotación** (_ Spanish for Spinning Saw Shield_ ) " Skullak countered as he has his shield transforming into a moving buzzsaw . It first cuts through the massive rock with ease and the second one comes right at Tsunade .

" **Tengokuyure**( 天国の揺れ _Heavenly Quake_)_"_ Tsunade chanted as she smashes the ground with her right hand sending everything within a 3 mile radius ,sending the shield and all the dirt within the crater 1 mile high and sending Skullak flying up in the air, the attack produces 290 Kilotons of TNT and sends 5,310,000 meters ^ 3 of rock flying upwards .

" This woman's raw power ceases to amaze me , she launched me high in the air with one attack " Skullak said to himself as Tsunade stands waiting for him to fall.

" Time to end this , **Tentonikku Chikōtai**(天のトニック地溝帯 _Heavenly Tectonic rift) "_ Tsunade chanted punches the ground creating a massive 5 mile long ,1 mile deep rift in the ground while Skullak falls into.

" Damn it, she created a Tectonic rift with just brute strength. This woman's a monster " Skullak said to himself as he falls between the 3 foot wide fissure .

" This should finish the job ! " Tsunade stated as she grabs both fissures and uses her raw strength to trap the Former Espada within the massive rift. The rift closes, releasing a massive shockwave which takes up the space of the crater which shakes the entire village. The rift produces a the force equivalent of 55.6 Megatons of TNT.

" **Cuatro Cero Hoji de Corte** ( _Spanish for Four Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he retracts his blade into 4 separate blades and fires a powerful blast that creates a massive explosion that causes an earthquake felt throughout the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Hospital<strong>

Kakashi and the team feel the shockwaves caused by Tsunade's battle with Skullak. The shockwave causes everything to shake inside .

" The monstrous amount of force clashing within the village, it's maddening " Sakura stated as things shake from the inside .

" Everybody brace for impact ! " Kakashi shouted as everything starts fop fall down from the ceiling.

" Whoa, Grandma Tsunade's power is unreal ! " Naruto stated.

" At this rate, the village would be destroyed again ! " Kakashi replied as they struggle to maintain ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha Crater<strong>

The smoke clears up to reveal that Tsunade's right arm has been cut off from Skullak's attack . The crater now has 4 large fissures running across each other. Each fissure is 3 feet wide, 12 miles long and 50 feet deep within the crater bottom but are 3 miles deep at the ends of the fissure. Each of the fissures are 10 feet apart from each other and each of them go from as far as the Hokage Monument to the main gate .

" That was too close for comfort , you almost had me with that attack " Skullak said to Tsunade.

" Damn, that attack had so much cutting power that you managed to cancel out my attack with it " Tsunade said to Skuallk as she regrows her arm.

" I see, that attack wasn't enough to stop you from regenerating ? Allow me to show you my true power then . **Espada de la Furia** ( _Spanish for Sword of Fury_) " Skullak chanted as he transforms his blade releasing red Reiatsu with a black outline engulfing the crater .

" What now ? " Tsunade asked herself as she then feels a wave of energy appear around Skullak .

Skullak's broadsword becomes a widen triangle-shaped katana with an immense amount of energy around it . The sword glows with immense amounts of power. Skullak picks up his shield and prepares to fight Tsunade again .

" This is my **Espada de la Furia** ( _Spanish for Sword of Fury_) , it's the second most powerful blade ever in Hueco Mundo. This blade can cut through almost anything in it's path . It's best you give up right about now and hand me Naruto " Skullak explained to Tsunade.

" Like i'll ever do that ! " Tsunade replied.

" Then, i'll show you why it's futile to fight me ! " Skullak replied as he swings his sword creating a slashwave which cuts a large fissure extending 10 miles long across the mid-point of the southern edge of the crater that is 3,386 feet deep producing 11.2 Megatons of TNT .

" Whoa , he cut that deep into the rock formation ! " Tsunade said to herself.

" Think you can take me on now ? Continue this fight and this village would be leveled entirely " Skullak stated.

" Am i suppose to be scared of your idol threats ? I would kill you before you aim another attack at this village " Tsunade replied as she charges at the Former Espada .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhiel 8 miles west of the Land and Iron Bridge<strong>

Aizen and Danzō clash attacks with each other , Danzō only has 4 minutes within the world of Izanagi. Danzō is on the ropes as Aizen his full control of reality within his Bankai .

" Damn it ! Nothing i'm doing is working on him , how is it possible that he could have such a powerful ability ? " Danzō asked himself as he 's stabbed through the arm by Aizen and he 's forced to move out of the way.

" What's wrong Kage ? Can't keep up with my power ? I told you that no human could beat me " Aizen arrogantly taunted as he cuts Danzō in half but he reappears using Izanagi.

" **Iaidō:Kazewaru** (居合道風を割る_Way of Iai :Dividing Wind ) " _Danzō chanted as he charges at Aizen with high-speed running slash with wind on his blade and manages to cut Aizen in half.

" ARRGHG ! " Aizen shouted as he falls to the ground .

" Looks like your not coming back from that one " Danzō said to Aizen only to be stabbed 5 times by 5 Aizens .

" We're you paying attention ? My ability within my Bankai is to control illusion and reality. Nothing you can do could resist the power of my Bankai " Aizen said to Danzō as the clones shatter into diamonds and then encase Danzō within diamond.

" What is this ? " Danzō asked Aizen.

" This is another power from my Bankai . **Hanakare**(花枯れ _Wilting Flower_) " Aizen chanted as he uses his Reiatsu to shatter the diamond and Danzō shatters to pieces with the diamond and then Danzō disintegrates along with the diamond particles however a second later Danzō reappears alive again.

" How are you able to have so much power ? " Danzō asked Aizen.

" Like i said before, as long as the diamond dome is covering the battlefield, i cannot be stopped " Aizen arrogantly stated.

" Fool , thanks for telling me that , i'll just obliterate the space of your Bankai **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō chanted as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers towards the barrier but they bounce back at Danzō and almost hit him.

" It's useless, you need a much stronger attack to break the dome " Aizen said to Danzō .

"** Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage **" Danzō chanted as he takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles which causes the barrier to shake but the blast is still deflected by the mirrors.

" Not a bad effort but not good enough ! " Aizen replied as he slashes Danzō 's head off but then Danzō disappeared and appears behind the former Captain.

" **Wind Style :Wind Tunnel Cannon**( 風遁, 風洞大砲 _Fūton:_ _Fūdōtaihō_ ) " Danzō chanted as she shoots a massive blast of wind from his mouth towards Aizen.

" Fool , still trying to hit me with your futile efforts ? " Aizen asked Danzō as he puts his hands up to negate the blast but then Danzō leaps over him and goes to aim at the barrier with both hands out.

" **Wind Style Vacuum Bomb **" Danzō chanted as he fires a spherical blast towards the dome.

"** Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世_界__Distortion World_ ) " Aizen countered as he disperse the blast with his right palm.

" Damn it ! " Danzō shouted.

" You really think i'll tell you the one true weakness of my Bankai and just let you hit it ? There's no way you can escape the power of Kyōka Suigetsu Tentaibara Sekaiomo " Aizen asked Danzō .

" Damn it , looks like i have to take care of you first **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō chanted as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers which all hit Aizen .

" ARRGH ! " Aizen shouted as he falls to the ground.

" Now time to take down that barrier ! " Danzō said to himself only to see it was a glass clone and Aizen appears behind him.

" You honestly think that was enough to slow me down " Aizen asked Danzō as Danzō then sees all of his body bleeding despite Aizen having his blade sheathed.

" ARRRGH ! Damn, when did you attack ? " Danzō asked Aizen.

It's my **Hana Shukketsu **(花出血_Bleeding Flower_ ) I induce a great deal of pain and horror towards my opponent . It makes the user see and feel like many wounds would open all over his or her body and that they all started bleeding. The illusion of bleeding an also be targeted to a single spot on the body and then using the power of my Bankai, they become real wounds " Aizen explained to Danzō as Danzō is shredded up by the wounds to his body and collapses to the ground.

" This is madness, even with Izanagi this pain won't go away and that Bankai of his is . I can't hold anything back from him " Danzō said to himself as he struggles to get back up while bleeding out and then disappears and reappears unharmed but feeling fatigued.

" You're quite annoying you know ! " Aizen said to Danzō as he stands there unfazed.

" You bastard ! " Danzō shouted as he struggles to get back up .

" How many times you think you can dodge death ? I already know the full extent of your Izanagi and your power , you have limits to your powers , i don't " Aizen arrogantly explained to Danzō .

" I see, then allow me to stop playing around with you " Danzō replied as he takes out his sword and then concentrates all that wind into his sword . Danzō generates a tornado around his cane sword and it becomes a spiraling condensed , compressed sword of wind shaped like a scimitar "** Shinkūtatsumakiha** (真空竜巻刃 _Vacuum Tornado Blade_ ) " Danzō chanted as he swings his sword creating a massive wave of dust blinding Aizen.

" What the hell ? " Aizen asked himself as he's unable to see .

" I finally figured out your other weakness of your Bankai . That Bankai of yours gives you the ability to project and control reality huh ? In order to do so , you need to see your opponent in order to use it " Danzō explained to Aizen as he goes to slash Aizen but Aizen blocks with his sword.

" I see, you managed to figure out my weakness however you think i can't fight you even blinded ? " Aizen asked Danzō as he clashes blades with the elder Kage.

Aizen and Danzō clash attacks with each other. Danzō clashes his cane sword with Aizen as both slashes release tons of energy devastating the area around them . Aizen clashes attacks with Danzō while both are using Kendo based attacks . Aizen does a two-handed jump strike causing the ground around Danzō to be uplifted 500 feet high as Danzō blocks the strike . Aizen lands on the ground and pushes Danzō 's sword back with a horizontal two-handed swing and then goes for another slash but Danzō jumps over the attack and does a two-handed jump slash which Danzō causes a 2,000 foot implosion wave . Danzō then uses his right hand to aim the sword at Aizen's face but the former Captain blocks the strike . Danzō then tries to hit Aizen with a right roundhouse kick but Aizen blocks with his cane . Danzō then goes for a slash aimed at the right arm but Aizen blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Danzō dodges and does a handstand then appears behind Aizen.

" **Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Justu **" Danzō chanted as he throws 2 shuriken at Aizen but Aizen manages to dodge the shuriken . Danzō throws 5 more shuriken infused with wind at Aizen but Aizen dodges the attack.

" Looks like you can't hit me ,even with my eyes closed " Aizen said to Danzō as he opens his eyes only to see Danzō in front of him.

" **Iaidō:Kazewaru **(居合道風を割る_Way of Iai :Dividing Wind ) " _Danzō countered as he charges at Aizen with high-speed running slash with wind on his blade cutting through Aizen's armor and his left-wing with a large cut across his chest.

" ARRGH ! Damn it ! " Aizen shouted as he holds onto his chest and stands there stunned from the pain.

" Now time to finish you off ! " Danzō stated as he goes to hit Aizen .

" **Kagamihane** ( 鏡羽 _Mirror Feathers ) " _Aizen countered as he flaps his left-wing to hit Danzō with diamond like feathers that pierced his body .

" ARRGGH ! " Danzō shouted as he bleeds out everywhere .

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen chanted as he uses his power to restore his right-wing and to heal all his wounds.

" Impossible ! How did you heal your wounds ? " Danzō asked Aizen as he goes to reappearing unharmed but all his eyes on his right arm are closed as well as his right eye.

" I already told you i can wrap reality however i'll be more focused on your arm " Aizen answered as Danzō looks at his arm.

" What did you do to my Izanagi ? " Danzō asked the mulleted ex Captain.

" I used **Suitai Sekai** (衰退世界_Declining World_) to take it away " Aizen answered.

" What do you mean ? " Danzō asked as he struggles to reactivate his power .

" **Suitai Sekai** (衰退世界_Declining World_) allows me to negate my foes abilities as i see fit. It uses mirror fragments that are embedded within a foe . The fragment of my sword prevent you from using any of the techniques i wished apon you. The only way to cancel out that power is to remove the fragment within your body " Aizen explained to Danzō.

" Why tell me that ? " Danzō asked.

" Because you have hundred of these small crystalline fragments within your body with several near your heart, it would be far too risky to remove them. Unless you can regrow all your organs, you can't hope to remove then. Only those with far higher Reiatsu than myself could negate this power " Aizen explained to Danzō.

" Damn it ! " Danzō shouted.

" Now then , let's test the limits of your durability without Inzagai Danzō . **Daiyashiro**( ダイヤ 城 _Diamond Castle_ ) " Aizen chanted as he creates hundreds of millions of diamonds around him. These diamonds into a large labyrinth shaped like a castle consisting of millions of diamonds, confusing the enemies that are caught inside of it. Danzō sees thousands of mirror like reflections of himself.

" What is this ? " Danzō asked.

" **Daiyashiro**( ダイヤ 城 _Diamond Castle_ ) concentrates the power of my Bankai to a much smaller space which increases the power of my reality warping. The people inside of this technique will be lost because of the fact that the diamonds will reflect their personal image as well as generate mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them. I could also use it to attack enemies using traps such as spears and glass bow trap, you cannot escape the power of these illusions Danzō " Aizen explained to the old man as he goes to attack Danzō.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's lair<strong>

Sasuke and Mikoto clash attacks with each other . Sasuke dodges slashes from his mother and parries a slash from his mother aimed at his neck and manages to do a counter-clockwise swipe which pushes her back . Mikoto goes for a lunging slash but Sasuke blocks the hit struggling to hold back the attack.

" Damn she's tough , i can't believe it ! My mother is very strong ! " Sasuke said to himself as he 's pushed back by her blade.

" **Raiton:** **Shōmei Bōshisō **( 雷遁,_Lightning Style: Lightning Spinning Saw _) " Mikoto chanted as she spins around in a circle and then dashes at Sasuke moving like a spinning buzzsaw . Sasuke jumps away only for his leg to get grazed.

" ARRGH ! " Sasuke shouted in pain as his right leg has a mild gash on it . Fugaku meanwhile heads towards his son to attack.

" **Fire Style : Dragon Flame Justu **" Fugaku chanted as he shoots a massive wave of fire towards his son but Sasuke jumps over the attack and flies in the air to counter his attack.

" **Fire Style : Phoenix Fire Justu **" Sasuke countered as he shoots a barrage of fireballs towards Fugaku but his dad dodges the attack and jumps up to fight Sasuke.

" **Shishi Kiba Kōgeki** ( 獅子牙攻撃 _Lion Fang Strike_ ) " Fugaku chanted as he comes at Sasuke with his hands acting like claws. Sasuke dodges two punches but is hit by a body blow in the stomach , then he takes two kicks to the chest and is hit up 300 feet in the air with a launch kick . Fugaku then jumps above Sasuke and does a knee strike to the back of Sasuke's neck and then uses Shunshin to uppercut his son before he falls launching him in the air again.

" ARRGH ! " Sasuke shouted as he coughs up blood .

" Take this ! " Fugaku shouted as he has both hands clasp together and go attack Sasuke with the aura of a lion which hits Sasuke with the image of a lion biting him which knock Sasuke into the ground which creates a massive 2,000 foot radius implosion wave .

" Looks like Sasuke isn't getting up , that was Fugaku's strongest Taijutsu attack " Kabuto said to himself only to see Sasuke get up.

" Damn that hurt, old man really knows how to hit ! " Sasuke said to himself as he struggles to stand with his wounds healing up. Mikoto then goes to attack her son while he's healing up

" **Lightning Style : Lightning Fissure Wave** " Mikoto chanted as she swings her sword releasing a wave of lightning traveling through the ground towards Sasuke but Sasuke jumps over the attack.

" Not bad Sasuke but not good enough ! " Kabuto said to Sasuke as Mikoto comes towards Sasuke while Fugaku comes from behind with his flaming fist

" **Chidori Nagashi** ( 千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current_ ) " Sasuke countered as he releases Chidori in every direction creating an explosive electrical discharge that blasts both Mikoto and Fugaku and they briefly fall to pieces.

" You're pretty cold Sasuke ! " Kabuto said to Sasuke.

" Shut up! Now that they're down for a while , i'll go and kill you now and end this justu " Sasuke replied as he goes to attack Kabuto but he's almost cut by Mikoto who's revealed to be reforming because of Edo Tensei .

" Don't think you can beat them so easily !" Kabuto stated as Sasuke dodges a high-speed chop from Fugaku .

" You're really starting to annoy me ! " Sasuke replied as he throws 2 Lightning senbon which hits his parents and paralyzes both of them .

" Huh ? " Kabuto asked.

" Now that they can't move , it's time to end this !" Sasuke stated as he inhales and fire forms around his mouth.

" **Feather Illusion Jutsu** (涅槃精舎の術 _Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_ ) " Kabuto chanted as he tries to put Sasuke to sleep.

" This is bad ! Damn it ! I can't get my body up , i must stand up and fight " Sasuke said to himself as he starts to fall asleep. He struggles to stay awake.

" Mikoto, Fugaku finish him ! " Kabuto commanded .

" No, we refuse ! " both of Sasuke's parents replied struggling to resist the control of Edo Tensei.

" How dare you defy me ? Attack him right now !" Kabuto shouted.

" We can never kill our son, even if you have us under mind control " Mikoto replied as she struggles to break out of the control.

" We rather do nothing than obey you any further " Fugaku responded as he stands there defiant of Kabuto.

" You fools ! You give me no choice but to do this , full mind control " Kabuto shouted as he pours all his Chakra into his pawns.

" Now's my chance to attack ! " Sasuke said to himself .

" We're losing our minds ! " Mikoto said to her husband.

" Fuck ! " Fugaku replied as he starts to lose his mind.

" Now i have you guys under control ! " Kabuto said to the both of them.

"** Katon: Gōryūka** ( 火遁・豪龍火の術 _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive 15 foot dragon head-shaped fireball towards Kabuto .

" Whoa ! " Kabuto shouted as he barely dodges the blasts jumping up into the air . The fireball hits a 500 foot high hill 1 mile west and explodes creating a 3,000 foot radius explosion leaving behind a 251 foot diameter,69 foot deep crater on the size of the mountain .

" There's more where that came from ! " Sasuke shouted as he shoots 4 more fireballs at Kabuto but Kabuto dodges them as each fireball creates an explosion within the air creating a 3,000 foot radius explosion which then causes smoke to form into a cloud 5,000 feet wide. The overall cloud is 3 miles in diameter. Sasuke is worn out and is starting to feel the effects of the sleep Genjustu and reverts back to normal .

" That was foolish Sasuke , burning up that much Chakra only speeds up the process that my Genjustu has on you, don't worry though soon you would fall into a slumber that you'll never wake up from " Kabuto stated with a smile as he has Mikoto and Fugaku fully back at control.

" Mother , father ! " Sasuke said to them as he struggles to move.

" Now your parents are fully under my control and i'll use them to crush you " Kabuto stated as Fugaku and Mikoto set up their attack.

" _Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox _" Fugaku chanted as he forms an immense amount of Chakra then puts both hands forward to charge up a massive fireball.

" _Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird_ " Mikoto chanted as she does hand signs and then grabs her sword.

" Damn it ! Move , i must move ! " Sasuke said to himself .

" Say goodbye Sasuke ! " Kabuto shouted as he has both of his parents unleash their attacks.

" **Katon :Ryūjin **( 火遁, 龍神 _Fire Style: Dragon King Justu_ ) " Fugaku chanted as he fires a fire blast similar to a Kamehameha wave which resembles a charging Chinese dragon similar to a Hadō #86 blast .

" **Raiton : Denkō Kamujin** ( 雷遁, 電光神刃 _Lightning Style : Lightning God Blade ) _" Mikoto chanted as she fires a powerful lightning blast from her sword which forms into flying hawk that heads towards Sasuke.

" Shit , i can't move. Must move, MOVE ! " Sasuke shouted as the blasts hit him at once.

The attacks collide and create a massive explosion which levels everything within a mile radius which levels everything within 1 mile radius explosion leveling 256,000 trees and creating a wave of smoke and dust from the explosion. The explosion clears up and leaves behind a massive 604 foot diameter , 165 foot deep rubble filled crater while everything within a 2 mile radius is on fire. The blast produced the explosive force on par with the Atomic Bomb dropped on Nagasaki .

" SASUKE ! " Mikoto shouted as she regains her senses .

" Damn it ! " Fugaku shouted.

" I guess i overdid it a bit , those explosions are strong. It would be a miracle i would even find a trace of him left but oh well, might as well get the eye from his corpse and try to restore it to working condition. Hell, if i could find at least a few strands of hair and blood , i could just use Edo Tensei extract the eye out of him " Kabuto said to himself as he walks with Mikoto and Fugaku at his side

The smoke clears up to see Sasuke is lying on the floor .

" Sasuke ! I can't believe that our own son was killed ... BY US ! " Mikoto shouted as she begins to cry.

" You bastard ! " Fugaku shouted as he goes to punch Kabuto but he's stopped by his body.

" You can't oppose me, under Edo Tensei, i control everything within your body " Kabuto stated.

" Damn it ! " Fugaku replied as he tires to attack Kabuto while Kabuto grabs Sasuke's face .

" Time to remove your... " Kabuto said to Sasuke only to see it was a clone and Lightning strikes the ground with rain falling down.

" Our son is still alive ! " Mikoto said to her husband.

" How did he escape our attack ? " Fugaku asked his wife only to see Sasuke emerge form the ground.

" That was too close for comfort , had not shedding my skin to escape i would of died from that attack " Sasuke explained to his parents and Kabuto.

" So, you're out of Chakra ? You're fucked against me! " Kabuto arrogantly laughed .

" You got me, i'm out of Chakra but i'm not out tricks ! " Sasuke said to Kabuto as Lightning starts to appear above the clouds and thunder follows after the lightning flashes.

" What the ? " Kabuto asked as he sees lightning surge around the entire forest .

" What is this power ? " Fugaku asked his wife.

" I have no idea, his lightning release powers have far surpassed anything i'm capable of doing " Mikoto answered.

" By using high level fire techniques, i can rapidly warm up the atmosphere above us and generate a powerful rising generate currents to create draws natural lightning directly from cumulonimbus clouds otherwise known thunder clouds to supplement the power of my strike. Not only am i using all of my Chakra dispersed within the air but i'm also going to channel all the lightning here for one powerful strike " Sasuke explained to Kabuto.

" What an immense amount of lightning , its on a completely different scale from what humans could ever do " Fugaku stated.

" That's enough power to completely obliterate a mountain like the one where standing on " Mikoto replied as she stares at the enormous concentration of lightning.

" This justu's power source is lightning from heaven itself. This attack moves at 1/1000th of a second, or Mach 187.5 , it's virtually impossible for even the fastest of Shinobi to dodge . Once a lightning source has been acquired, shaping and guiding the lightning to the target requires very little Chakra. I call this attack **Kirin **" Sasuke explained to Kabuto as the lightning forms into a massive Chinese dragon roaring as it goes to strike.

" I won't let you , you can't use this Jutsu if you're asleep !" Kabuto stated with a troll smile.

" Got you , **Feather Illusion Jutsu** (涅槃精舎の術 _Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_ ) " Kabuto chanted as he tries to put Sasuke to sleep.

" Damn it, i'm getting sleepy again ! " Sasuke stated as he struggles to stand while maintaining this technique.

" Now time for the kill , finish him you two ! " Kabuto said to Mikoto and Fugaku.

" If you say so **Lightning Style : Lightning Slash **" Mikoto chanted as she goes for a Jump slash towards Sasuke.

" Damn it, is this the end ? " Sasuke said to himself .

" Hahahahahaha ! " Kabuto laughed only to see his right arm gone from Mikoto's slash.

" Never underestimate the power of a mothers love to her son " Mikoto shouted as she managed to fight Edo Tensei's control.

" ARRGH ! " Kabuto shouted as he staggers back only to be grabbed from behind by Fugaku and he struggles to hold onto them .

" Impossible , how are you two able to resist the control of Edo Tensei ? " Kabuto asked.

" Don't underestimate the power of the Uchihas " Fugaku answered.

" Son, finish him off quickly ! " Mikoto said to Sasuke.

" But mother... " Sasuke stated.

" We 're already dead, we refuse to allow ourselves to be revived for the purpose of being used as pawns, it goes against the pride of the Uchiha . Finish us quickly " Fugaku said to his son.

" This isn't fair, i wish i can be with you guys again ! " Sasuke stated with tears in his eyes.

" You can think of that later, you need to take vengeance on the man who originally took our lives , your brother " Mikoto said to her son.

" I know but i'm going to miss you two , goodbye mother and father ! " Sasuke replied as he prepares to use his technique.

" This is bad, i must ... " Kabuto said to himself as he kicks himself off Fugaku and rushes out moving at full speed.

" Running is useless , you're going to die as the vermin you are. DISAPPEAR WITH THE THUNDER ! " Sasuke shouted as the dragon hits Kabuto before he could hear these words.

" Damn it ! It's too fast ! " Kabuto shouted in despair as the blast hits him " ARRRGGHGH! "

The lightning forms around the mountain and within 1/1000th of a second completely destroys the area around the hideout . The Lightning blast produced the explosive force equal to 22.4 billion paper bombs ( 11.2 megatons of TNT ),Everything within a 2 mile radius was instantly destroyed. Sasuke still stands at ground zero within a 3 mile wide pile of rocks .The blast levels 1,024,000 trees and taking out a large chunk of the forest and leaves behind a 8,906 foot diameter , 2,428 foot deep crater.

" Looks like he's gone ! " Sasuke said to himself.

Both his parents regenerate from the blast while in Edo Tensei.

" He's still alive son but barely , you need to finish him off to end this " Fugaku stated .

" We believe in you son ! " Mikoto replied as they stand aside.

Meanwhile at the very edge of the crater. Kabuto struggles to move. His legs were vaporized and most of his body is covered with third degree burns. Sasuke appears to the half-naked Kabuto with 70% of his skin blacked by lightning burns.

" Incredible, even at full speed, i couldn't outrun the blast and the damage is beyond repair for even my Yin healing to repair. Looks like i'm half past dead " Kabuto said to Sasuke.

" You monster, you did the single most unforgivable act ever. Pitting a son against his own parents, you disgust me " Sasuke said to Kabuto.

" Look at that face, you're definitively gamed to kill Itachi with that attitude and that potential power, you're far above even the likes of Kakashi. Question is ,are you prepared to kill the people in that village who you became closest friends with ? " Kabuto asked Sasuke.

" I'll think about that on my own terms, even if i were to go against the leaf, it would not be to your or Orochimaru's benefit. Orochimaru is a deadman and you're going to join him " Sasuke answered as he stabs Kabuto in the chest with Chidori spear.

" I see, you didn't even blink when you stabbed me . Before i die though care to hear the true reason why your clan was killed off ? " Kabuto asked Sasuke.

" Very well then , it seems you were right about Konoha killing off my clan " Sasuke answered.

" It was to benefit one man , his name was ... Danzō Shriuma... He used the power of the Uchiha to take their eyes to make himself stronger " Kabuto said to Sasuke.'

" You're kidding me right ? " Sasuke asked Kabuto.

" It's true , he was the one who architected the massacre. He came to Orochimaru secretly shortly after the massacre to use a rare power known as Inzagai " Kabuto answered .

" Izanagi ? " Sasuke asked .

" A power that only a truly powerful Uchiha could have, anyways.. that's all i have left to tell you. It sucks that i... " Kabuto said within his last words as his eyes lose all life and he dies with blood coming out of his heart.

Sasuke then sees his parents starting to fade away from existence of reality as their bodies start to break down and their spirit leaves them .

" Looks like you did it Sasuke ! " Mikoto said to her son.

" We can feel our souls being liberated from this hell ! " Fugaku replied.

" Mom, dad ! I'm going to miss you ! " Sasuke replied as he hugs the both of them shortly before his parents fade back to the afterlife .

Sasuke stands at the ruins of hideout with tears in his eyes and clenching his blade while worn out from the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles east of the ruins of Orochimaru's lair<strong>

Orochimaru and Ulquorria fight each other. While Orochimaru is much slower than Ulquorria in his Yamata form, he has more power and durability than Ulquorria.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Justu** " Orochimaru chanted as he shoots a fireball from his mouth as well as the 7 other snake heads towards Ulquorria but Ulquorria dodges all the shots and goes for his counterattack.

" **Bala Oscuras **( _Spanish for Dark Bullet_ ) " Ulquorria chanted as he fires black Balas with a green outline hitting the snakeheads in the face . Ulquorria then fires a barrage of 50 Balas which knock back the snakes.

" Damn it , what is that ? " Orochimaru asked as he struggles to move from the pain.

" That was **Bala Oscuras **( _Spanish for Dark Bullet_ ) , a powerful series of Balas each as strong as an Cero than only an released Espada could use " Ulquorria explained to Orochimaru as he goes to set up a series of attacks against the white serpent .

" I see, not bad but not good enough ! " Orochimaru replied as he spits out thousands of snakes from his mouth as well as the other snake heads which creates a 1 mile long, 3 mile wide, 500 foot high wave of snakes coming towards Ulquorria.

" That wave is much bigger than one before however i can easily avoid it with the ability to fly in the air " Ulquorria explained to Orochimaru.

" I see, then try this out for size **Yorozu Hebienchōken **(萬蛇を延長剣 _Extend Ten Thousand Snake Swords)_ " Orochimaru chanted as he creates a wave of thousands of smaller snakes which all extend their blades toward Ulquorria.

" So many blades ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he dodges multiple blades from Orochimaru's wave of snakes.

" How long you think you could avoid my strikes ? " Orochimaru asked Ulquorria as he sends more snakes with extending blades towards the pale Espada.

" Damn, his attacks are fast ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he generates a lance and cuts the snakes apart with the lance in his hand.

" I got you ! " Orochimaru shouted as he hits Ulquorria's left leg, right forearm and left shoulder .

" ARRGH ! " Ulquorria shouted as he falls down to the ground with his body barely able to move.

" Your body has been hit by a deadly poison coated with each of it's blades. Even a small graze would paralyzes you, too bad " Orochimaru explained to Ulquorria as he sees the snakes comes at him.

" I won't let you take my body **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Dark Zero ) " _Ulquorria chanted as he fires a black Cero with a green outline towards the wave of snakes which causes a 1 mile radius explosion destroying the wave of snakes.

" You managed to cancel out my wave of snakes ! " Orochimaru stated as he goes for another attack .

" Time to end this , **Bala Oscuras **( _Spanish for Dark Bullet_ ) " Ulquorria chanted as he fires a barrage of 120 Balas which causes a series of explosions blinding the Sannin.

" What the hell ? He purposely missed me ! " Orochimaru said to himself only to see Ulquorria miles away from a distance .

" Good thing i got my distance, time to take him down " Ulquorria said to himself as he forms an energy javelin with Reiatsu flowing out of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped.

" Time to take you out ! " Orochimau said to Ulquorria as he goes to use his justu.

" **Lanza del Relámpago** (_Spanish for Lance of the Lightning_) " Ulquiorra chanted as he creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual energy and hurls it towards Orochimaru.

" Damn it ! That blast is too fast ! " Orochimaru said to himself as he's hit by the blast.

The explosion levels everything within a 15 mile radius as well as the forest. The blast obliterates the massive giant snake with ease and scatters the body into increments . The blast produces the yield of 38 Megatons of TNT , the blast levels a nearby mountain within a 3,330 foot deep, 2.29 mile diameter crater formed where the mountain once stood leveling 2,225,243,000 meters ^3 of rock from the explosion of the mountain.

" I need to be more careful, a full powered strike with Lanza del Relámpago would be dangerous if i'm caught within it " Ulquorria said to himself only to see Orochimaru reform as millions of snakes form to return into his Yamata form .

" That was too close for comfort ! " Orochimaru said Ulquorria.

" What ? How did you escape that attack ? " Ulquorria asked the Sannin.

" I can disassemble myself into millions of snakes and then reform while in my Yamata form and escape any technique. You need to vaporize all the snakes to ensure my death " Orochimaru explained to Ulquorria.

" I see, this is the true extent of your power ? Most impressive " Ulquorria stated.

" This is my greatest and strongest technique. Using the power of reincarnation possessed by the White Snake as an intermediary, i have infinite ability to regenerate and gives me immeasurable amount of power. My technique transcends the limits of the snake , and with this form , i become a Dragon God " Orochimaru explained to Ulquorria .

" Impressive , however i 'll prove to you that my power exceeds even that of a Dragon " Ulquorria replied as he goes to attack Orochimaru.

" Bring it on , **Hyakuman Hebinami** (百万ヘビ波 _Million Snakes Wave) " _Orochimaru chanted as creates millions of white snakes spreading 5 miles wide and 1,000 feet high right at Ulquorria .

"** Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Dark Zero ) " _Ulquorria chanted as he fires a black Cero with a green outline towards the wave of snakes which causes a 1 mile radius explosion destroying the wave of snakes but the snakes regenerated and now comes at the 4th Espada .

" **Hyakuman Hebinami** (百万ヘビ波 _Million Snakes Wave) _creates countless snakes which regenerate from damage and explode on impact of their prey with each of them having the explosive force of a paper bomb thanks to the explosive snake venom i gave them all . You can't escape the nimble assault of my snake attacks " Ororchimaru explained to Ulquorria as one of the snakes hit the tree exploding.

" This is bad ! If those things bite me, i'm done for ! " Ulquorria said to himself.

" There's no running from this attack Ulquorria ! " Orochimaru stated as he manages to have Ulquorria bitten within his arm by a snake.

" ARRGH ! " Ulquorria shouted as he holds his right arm struggling to move.

" There's no point of trying to heal yourself , the poison won't go away " Orochimaru stated as he has his snakes come towards Ulquorria that go for the kill. Ulquorria dodges most of the attacks only to get bitten by the right side of his body.

" ARRGH ! " Ulquorria shouted as he struggles to move his body.

" Time to end this ! " Orochimaru chanted as all snakes he created surround the pale Espada.

" Shit ! " Ulquorria shouted as he's hit by a wave of exploding snakes.

The collision of all the exploding snakes creates a massive series of explosions which level everything within a 5 mile radius. Orochimaru watches the Espada get blown to bits for a full minute. Orochimaru jumps out of the massive eight headed serpent form .

" Looks like it's all over for you ! " Orochimaru said to himself as he goes to grab Ulquorria's body only to see it's an afterimage.

"** Gemelos Sonído** " Ulquorria chanted as he appears behind Orochimaru and almost cuts Orochimaru in half. The pale Sannin jumps back into the eight headed seperent form.

" Damn , you're still alive ! " Orochimaru said to Ulquorria .

" It would take more than that to kill me off **Lanza del Relámpago** (_Spanish for Lance of the Lightning_) " Ulquiorra chanted as he creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual energy and charges towards Orochimaru.

" Foolish moron, charging at me is suicide ! " Orochimaru stated as all the other snake heads come towards Ulquorria.

" Take this ! " Ulquorria said to Orochimaru as he swings his lance cutting off 7 out of 8 snake heads which leaves the main head left where Orochimaru is at.

" That hurt ! " Orochimaru stated as his snake heads regrow and all lunge at Ulquorria.

" **Lanza del Relámpago** (_Spanish for Lance of the Lightning_) " Ulquiorra chanted as he creates 8 javelin-like weapon using his spiritual energy however the explosions are much smaller and more controlled blasting only the heads of the snakes off and leaving Orochimaru exposed .

" I didn't think you can use that powerful technique more than once " Orochimaru said to Ulquorria.

" Us Arrancars have no limits to our power ! " Ulquorria stated.

" Interesting , all the more reasons to steal your body " Orochimaru replied as he gets ready for his attack.

" He's going to keep regenerating, i'm already low on Reiatsu. While i can use **Lanza del Relámpago** (_Spanish for Lance of the Lightning_) more than once, i can only use the high impact full power explosive ones 5 or 6 times while i can use 25 to 30 smaller ones for quick throwing attacks or melee weapons. His regeneration would be a major problem as well, i need to use a stronger attack to beat him " Ulquorria said to himself as he flies a considerable distance from Orochimaru.

" Going somewhere ? You can't hope to beat me , time to end this ! " Orochimaru replied as he gathers all the snake heads around him and they all charge purple energy from their mouths to form a blackish purple energy ball of electricity.

" Impossible , how do you process a Cero ? " i asked him.

" It's not a Cero, just a powerful imitation of the attack i call **Yamata Hikarihō **(八岐光砲 _Eight Headed Serpent_ _Beam Cannon_) " Orochimaru answered.

" I see , very well then . Allow me to show you the true extent of my power ! " Ulquorria replied as he stabs his own right arm with his own lance and then cover the green flaming lance with dark red blood.

" What are you doing ? " Orochimaru asked.

" This here is **Lanza del Trueno Relámpagos Roja de Oscuras** (_ Spanish for Lance of Dark Thunder and Red Lightning_ ). It combines the power of Grand Ray Cero and Cero Oscuras into my **Lanza del Relámpago** and uses the power of my lance for one final attack " Ulquorria as the lance turns black, red and green.

" Then let's put this to the test, who would prevail ? The Bat or the Dragon ? **Yamata Hikarihō **(八岐光砲 _Eight Headed Serpent_ _Beam Cannon_) " Orochimaru chanted as he fires the black ball at Ulquorria.

"** Lanza del Trueno Relámpagos Roja de Oscuras** (_ Spanish for Lance of Dark Thunder and Red Lightning_ ) " Ulquorria countered as he throws a black and red lance with green flames at the edges towards Ulquorria .

Both attacks collide and causes a massive energy collision. Orochimaru and Ulquorria are 12 miles from each other where the energy waves collide at the 6 mile mark.

" You can't stop me , i'm the immortal god Orochimaru . The pinnacle of human evolution , YOU'RE MINE ! " Orochimaru shouted as he pours more Chakra into his attack which pushes Ulquorria 's back 2 miles from the center.

" I must stop you, those are the orders from Lord Aizen ! " Ulquorria replied as he pours more energy within his lance that pushes it back to center.

" Lord Aizen ? Never heard of him, all i know is that he has nothing on me " Orochimaru stated as he struggles to push back Ulquorria's blast.

" Lord Aizen is the one who will rule this world, no one could stop him " Ulquorria replied as he pushes Orochimaru's blast back 2 miles however Orochimaru manages to put more energy to his attack.

" His blast is evenly matched with my own but i can always exert myself more given my healing ability " Orochimaru said to himself as he pours more energy .

" It's now or never ! " Ulquorria said to himself as he detaches himself from the blast and charges up another attack.

" What, he's giving up ? What a fool ? I have this won " Orochimaru stated as his blast heads straight towards Ulquorria.

" **Super** **Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Super Dark Zero ) " _Ulquorria chanted as he fires a two-handed version of his Cero which propels his lance back and pushes it through Orochimaru's blast.

" What ? " Oorchimaru shouted shocked to see the blast coming towards him.

" If our blasts are equal in power, then firing another blast of the same power would double my attack to form of yours limits your mobility which slows down reaction time, in the end you were unable to surpass your limitations Goodbye Orochimaru " Ulquorria said Orochimaru as the blast heads towards him and hits him

" Impossible ! I'm the undying Orochimaru ? How could i be dying ? This can't be happening ? " Orochimaru shouted as he vaporizes from the explosion.

The combined blasts create an explosion that levels everything within a 25 mile radius . The explosion dissipates forming a massive 50 mile high , 25 mile diameter mushroom cloud that rains down small rocks. 25,000,000 trees were wiped out by the explosion. The explosion generates the force equivalent of 152 Megatons of TNT, over 3 times the power of the Tsar Bomba with their combined attacks. The blast leaves behind a massive 7.6 mile diameter, 2.53 mile deep crater causing 8,900,972,000 meters ^3 of rock to be vaporized .

Ulquorria reverts back to normal after using up all his Reiatsu and falls to the ground poisoned by Orochimaru's toxic poisons.

" My body has token a ton of damage , i succeeded within my mission to get Sasuke however i almost died in the process " Ulquorria said to himself as he struggles to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles southwest of Konoha<strong>

Onoki is flying with his grandchildren and Sunakagure elites to Konoha . Onoki is leading the charge to Konoha as they fly 15,000 feet in the air when then see everything within a 50 mile radius of Konoha reduced to ruins . The area looks like a desert with no plant life and dust and dirt piled up like sand with craters and fissures within the ground along with leveled hills and mountains.

" We're getting closer to the village ! " Onoki said to himself as they see nothing but devastation surrounding Konoha .

" Looks like a huge battle happened within the entire metropolitan area ! " Baki stated.

" I never seen such a scale of destruction before. All the mountains and hills surrounding the village as well as the grassland and forest have been cleared out. It almost looks like the Sand Village in term of all this dust and sand " Kankurō replied as he files over the ruins of the battlefield .

" I'm guessing the destruction was caused by the clash by at least 5 Kage level fighters fighting with full strength " Onoki said to the group.

" It's a miracle that there were any survivors among the destruction of the area " Temari stated.

" Indeed, it's amazing that anything could remain intact within the destruction of the village " Kurotsuchi replied.

" How close are we to Konoha ? " Temari asked.

" 50 miles , we're getting there ! " Onoki answered as he flies to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Crater<strong>

Tsunade is being overpowered by Skullak's powerful Espada de la Furia . Skullak swings his sword which cuts through Tsunade's Katsuyu armor with ease and does a mild gash on Tsunade.

" Tsunade ! " Katsuyu shouted as Tsunade staggers from the blow.

" Your armor can't block my blows ! " Skullak answered as he swings his sword which forces Tsunade to dodge attacks.

" Damn , his strength has gotten much more intense in the last few minutes " Tsunade said to Katsuyu.

" Could he be stronger than the Shinigami you fought before ? " Katsuyu asked.

" I can't lose now, i have her on the ropes ! " Skullak said to himself as he comes at Tsunade with his sword and shield. Skullak swings his sword towards Tsunade which cuts her chest deeply .

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as she spills out a ton of blood forcing her to hold her chest.

" Looks like you can't maintain your power for much longer " Skullak said to Tsunade as he slashes Tsunade's forearms with his blade as she struggles to block the strike.

" ARRGH ! " Tsunade shouted as she staggers back from the wounds again.

" Enough playing around , time to end this ! " Skullak stated as he charges energy around his blade while Tsunade heals from the wounds.

" He's extremely powerful , my body has barely recovered from the other Shinigami i fought a while ago " Tsunade said to herself as she heals from her wounds.

" **Gran Rey Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Grand King Dark Zero _) " Skullak chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands forming a black spiraling Cero with a blue outline towards Tsunade.

" Shit! My body is too fatigued to move ! " Tsunade shouted as she's hit by the blast .

The Cero travels from the center of the village to 40 miles south of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 40 miles southwest of Konoha<strong>

Onoki and the crew stop when they see a massive explosion from a close distance which causes them to get shaken.

" Looks like Konoha has been attacked again " Temari shouted.

" What an immense explosion ! " Kankurō stated as he sees the blast wave come close towards them.

" Stand back people , i'll protect us all ! " Onoki replied as he creates a cubical barrier around him and the people are protected from the secondary shockwave of the blasts.

The blast clears up to reveal that the explosion created a massive mushroom cloud 40 miles high and 20 miles in diameter caused by the blast.

" This is madness , it seems Konoha is being attacked again " Baki stated.

" It's just as i feared. The Shinigami must be using the opportunity that there is no Kage within the village to capture the Nine Tails " Onoki explained to the group.

" This is bad ! " Kurotsuchi stated.

" It seems like Tsunade is still alive, if anything she's fighting the Shinigami herself " Onoki said to the group.

" She's alive ? " Kankurō asked.

" Yeah but she isn't going to last long with her current state. I can tell that she only has half of her power left and her body hasn't made a full recovery. She can't maintain her power for too long " Onoki stated looks at the clashing Chakras from a distance.

" How did you create this barrier around us ? " Temari asked.

" It's just another extension of my Jinton Kekkai Genkai . Anything within the Barrier cube would be within midair protected from virtually all forms of attack. You guys stay here, i'll aid the Hokage " Onoki explained to the group as he goes towards the village.

" Right ! " everyone else replied as they stay within the 20 foot diameter transparent cubical barrier 15,000 feet within the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Konoha Crater<strong>

The smoke clears up to reveal that Skullak created a massive 3 mile deep , 400 foot wide and 40 mile long fissure from the end of the crater to a small mountain range not too far were Tsunade and Yoruichi fought 4 days ago. The Cero generated the force of 91 Megatons of TNT, nearly twice the power of the Tsar Bomba. The formation of the fissure leveled 5,405,504,000 meters ^3 of rock formation with the blast radius leveling everything within a 20 mile radius leveling 20,840,000 trees and blowing up 4 mountains within the area_._

Tsunade emerges from the smoke with the upper right half of her body entirely blown off by the blast. Tsunade's right half of her skull and neck has been blown away, her right torso, right arm and right abdomen . Tsunade struggles to stand from the blast barely alive while Skullak stands worn out from using his strongest attack .

" Damn it , how can you still stand from an attack like that ? " Skullak asked her .

" I told you, i can't... die in battle !" Tsunade answered as she falls to the ground seemingly dead.

" Looks like you reached you reached your limit Sannin, you were a powerful fighter however i was the stronger fighter " Skullak said to the dead Sannin only to get his shield kicked by Tsunade which shatters the shield into pieces.

" Don't underestimate the Hokage ! " Tsunade shouted as he wounds start to heal up and her body completely heals up.

" What ? Impossible, how did you regenerate from that level of damage ? " Skullak asked shocked to see Tsunade fully healed.

" It's because of my technique** Sōzō Saisei :Karada Saiken **_(_創造再生身体の再建_Creation Rebirth:Body Reconstruction ) . I can completely recover from being blown to pieces, or even being blasted to vapor so long as a single cell remains " Tsunade explained to Skullak however the Sannin is noticeably exhausted._

" Lady Tsunade, you don't have much chakra left . Let me merge with you " Katsuyu stated.

" You're a monster ! I never heard of anyone surviving the level of injuries you did " Skullak shouted horrified to see Tsunade alive.

" Katsuyu are you ready to fight at full power yourself ? " Tsunade asked the slug.

" Yes, i have fully recovered my Chakra! " Katsuyu answered.

" Then let's get to the offensive ! " Tsunade commanded.

" Right Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu replied as the armor glows with a purple chakra aura as her armor gains purplish marks around her body similar to Tsunade's Yin Seal release from.

_" _**Katsuyu Taisenāmā 100 % power **(カツユ大戦アーマー _Slug Queen War Armor_ )_ "_ Tsunade chanted as she undergoes another transformation_ ._ Tsunade emerges out the smoke now wearing a samurai helmet with the poison mouth guard the color of Katsuyu with 10 spikes on the slug tail . Tsunade has 5 spikes on the forearm on each of her white gauntlets with a blue outline on them with spikes come out of the gauntlets _._ Her large boobs are covered in samurai armor chest plate giving her the appearance of an intimidating samurai warrior_ ._

" You have a second stage of your power ? " Skullak asked the Sannin.

" Nope, Katsuyu was simply resting and persevering her charka. While i was fighting at 100% power, Katsuyu was only on the defensive however now that her power has been restored, she is able to fight at 100 % of power as well. Now i'm at 200% of my full power " Tsunade explained to the Former Espada.

" This isn't good ! " Skullak said to himself frightened at Tsunade's level of power as the Hokage comes at him_ ._

" Take this ! " Tsunade shouted as she punches Skullak with immense force while Skullak manages to block the punch with his sword however is sent flying 5 miles away but the former Primera Espada recovers from the brutal force.

" Unreal, i didn't think her strength can increase any further, this is madness ! " Skullak said to himself only to see Tsunade above him with a flying axe kick.

" **Tsūtenkyaku **(痛天脚 _Heaven Kick of Pain_) " Tsunade shouted as she does a falling axe kick that which engulfs everything within a 4 mile radius leaving behind a 1,320 ft deep 1 mile diameter crater within the crater bottom producing 16.4 Megatons of destructive force from her kick .

" I don't think i can take on this beastly woman's power ! " Skullak said to himself as he stays on the defensive .

" You're not going to get away from me ! " Tsunade shouted as she goes to punch Skullak but he dodges the attack and slashes Tsunade across the chest but it only cuts the armor, not through the armor as before .

Skullak dodges Tsunade's punch and counters with a powerful vertical slash which Tsunade blocks with her right forearm. The collision creates a shockwave large enough to level everything within a 1 mile radius . Tsunade comes at him with a spinning kick but the Former Espada dodges the strike and causes another wave of dust. Skullak comes at Tsunade with a sword stab only for Tsunade to dodge the strike aimed at her heart. Tsunade goes for a right hook but Skullak blocks with his sword which cuts through the gauntlet cutting her fingers lightly while creating a large dust cloud wave.

" **Garra Plancha** ( _Spanish for Claw Sheet_) " Skullak chanted as he extends his claws from his left hand battle claw 10 feet with red glowing Reiatsu around them but Tsunade dodges the attack

"** Bakuhatsu Suragutōsha**(爆発スラグ投射_Explosive Slug projectiles ) _" Tsunade chanted as she fires 120 bullet size slug projectiles at Skullak dodges the blow .

" **Garra Bala** ( _Spanish for Claw Bullet_ ) " Skullak chanted as he fires 150 powerful blasts at Tsunade from his claws which Tsunade manages to dodge.

Tsunade leaps at him with a flying dropkick but Skullak dodges the attack and counters with a horizontal swing of his sword which Tsunade sidesteps the attack . Tsunade then sees a vertical slash coming downward at her which has the Sannin sidestep the slash going left of the attack only to nearly get hit by the Arrancar's quick horizontal slash which almost cuts her chest but Tsunade dodges the blow. Skullak comes down with a jump slash with two swords and manages to cut Tsunade's right forearm through the dermis causing moderate damage.

" Got you now! " Skullak stated as she tries to push the blade deeper into Tsunade.

" **Fushoku Kiri**_ (_腐食霧_Corrosive Mist)" _Tsunade countered as she releases a wave of toxic mist around Skullak but the former Espada barely avoids the attack.

" I need to hold out a bit longer ! " Skullak said to himself as he gets a good distance from Tsunade.

" **Sangenbaku** (酸の原爆 _Acid bomb) " _Tsunade chanted as she shoots a ball of acid right at Skullak but the Former Espada dodges the blasts explodes leveling everything within a 3 mile radius .

" **Grand Ray Cero **" Skullak chanted as he fires a powerful blasts towards the Hokage

" **Suiryoku Ryūsan**_ (_水力硫酸_Hydroelectric Sulfuric Acid) "_ Tsunade countered as she shoots acid at the Cero canceling out the attacks. Skullak then appears behind Tsunade using Sonido.

" Take this ! " Skullak shouted as he uses both hands on his sword to cut through her armor then swings upward almost amputating and bisecting the Hokage.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as she staggers back due to her severe injures.

" Lady Tsunade ! " Katsuyu shouted as the Hokage struggles to stand.

" Man you are tough, that attack was suppose to cut you in half or amputate you. To be standing from a hit like that ,especially from the cutting power of my Espada de la Furia is proof you are worthy of the title Kage " Skullak praised the Sannin.

" It would take much more than that to beat me " Tsunade replied as she heals from the wounds.

" I see , very well then , let's see how much more punishment you can take " Skullak stated as he charges towards the Hokage.

" Don't get carried away ! " Tsunade replied as she dodges the slash and punches Skullak in the stomach.

" ARRGH ! " Skullak shouted in pain as he coughs up blood.

Tsunade jumps up and hits Skullak with a right rook to the bridge of his nose then a left hook to the temple then a right uppercut into the chin then hit the back of the neck with her left elbow . The Sannin then does a spinning kick which hits the Former Espada in the upperback then hits the top of his head with a double-handed hammerfist which smashes Skullak down with deadly force. Tsunade then lands herself and begins the charge up Charka in her fist.

" This is the end , brace yourself for death ! " Tsunade shouted as she charges up Chakra in her fist while in her slug form while Skullak struggles to get back up from his injuries.

" What incredible pain, is this what Grimmjow felt when he fought her ? " Skullak said to himself as he gets back up.

" **Yamahasai Dageki**(山破砕打撃 _Mountain Crushing Blow_ )" Tsunade shouted as she punches Skullak in the stomach with her left hand causing the Espada to cough up several liters of blood from his mouth at once.

" ARRRGH ! " Skullak shouted in agonizing pain as he is sent flying at 16,500 ft /sec (11,250 MPH) 10,000 meters north into the Hokage mountain . Skullak is pinned between the heads of the 4th Hokage and the 5th Hokage statues.

" Now for the finishing touch !" Tsunade stated as she forms a seal on both hands and she puts both hands in a cross formation and her body forms an intense purple chakra with electricity surging around her and acid forming around her gauntlets** .**

" She's going to use her strongest attack ! I must use my own strongest attack " Skullak said to himself as he puts both hands on his sword and gets out of the hole within the Hokage Monument.

" Careful Lady Tsunade, if you use an acid blast, you'll level Hokage Monument where there people within " Katsuyu said to Tsunade.

" I know, i'm going to just take him down with a single punch ! " Tsunade replied as she dashes at Skullak.

" I must take her out with all the power left within my blade " Skullak stated as he dashes towards the center.

" **Shisaigo Tengoku Tenshi**( 死最後天国天使 _Angel of Death Final Paradise_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she goes to use both hands in her punch with purple chakra around her body forming angel wings on her back.

" **Gran Rey Cero Oscuras** ( _Spanish for Grand King Dark Zero _) " Skullak chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands forming a black spiraling Cero with a blue outline at point-blank range .

Both attacks collide with each other and create a massive explosion which covers the whole crater and shoots a massive 30 mile high , 10 mile diameter black, purple and blue blast which disperse the cloud within the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Hospital<strong>

Kakashi and his group feel the massive explosion within village .

" This is madness ! " Kakashi stated as he feels the village shaking from the attack.

" What kind of battle is going on out there ? " Yamato asked them

" This is bad ! " Naruto replied.

" At this rate , this village would be leveled again ! " Sakura stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha Crater<strong>

The smoke at the crater clears up to reveal Tsunade lost her right arm from the blast while Skullak lost most of his armor and his Espada de la Furia sword has been shattered from Tsunade's blow. Tsunade is worn out from all the Chakra exhaustion and strain to her body with overusing Creation Rebirth. Skullak has took serious damage with several broken bones in his body and mild bruising and damage to his internal organs in addition to using up Reiatsu.

" Damn , he blocked the blast with his own ! " Tsunade said to herself as she's worn out from the attack.

" She destroyed my sword with her punch, had not for that , she would of blasted me in half " Skullak said to himself.

" Tsunade, you've used up way too much Charka . You can't keep this up much longer . While you could regrow your arm, it's barely able to function due to the lack of Chakra in it " Katsuyu said to Tsunade as Tsunade regrows her right arm but it's not armored.

" Damn it. I'm at my limit ! " Tsunade stated as she holds onto her arms.

" Damn , it seems your body has reached it's limit ! " Skullak said to Tsunade as he struggles to maintain his footing.

" Same here ! " Tsunade replied.

" However , with only one working arm you can't defeat me " Skullak said Tsunade.

" One arm is all i need to beat you. Without your blade, you're nothing compared to me ! " Tsunade stated.

" I see, you're right about that however i'm not without a last-ditch attack . **Hojas** ( _Spanish for Blades_) " Skullak chanted as he forms two black sword with a blue outline made purely out of spiritual energy .

" Damn it ! He had another trick up his sleeve ! " Tsunade said to herself as she then coughs up some blood.

" You're unable to regenerate huh ? Big problem because i have enough room from one last strike. Gemelos Sonído " Skullak chanted as he creates 5 clones of himself.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted.

" Fighting you 1 on 1 is too risky , i'll use all my remaining energy to cut you down and take the Nine Tails " Skullak stated as he charges at Tsunade .

" **Earth Style :Rock Spike Justu** " Onoki chanted as he kills off the clones and forces the real Skullak back.

" Tsuchikage ! " Tsunade said shocked to see him there.

" You're looking pretty worn out Hokage, i really expected better from you " Onoki said to Tsunade.

" You try being in a coma for 4 days without any food and fighting someone this strong old man " Tsunade stated with a glare on her face.

" What are you doing here Tsuchikage ? " Katsuyu asked the Tsuchikage.

" I came to inform you that Danzō Shiruma is a traitor to the 5 nations but enough of that, let's take care of this enemy and capture him to see what he knows about the Shinigami " Onoki stated.

" Fine, i still have enough power for one last strike ! " Tsunade replied as she charges up her attack with only one working arm.

" I see, you're going full power on him. He's no joke so i'll use my full power as well " Onoki responded as he forms a cone like energy wave in his hands.

" This is bad, there's' no way i can fight two Kages at once. One of them is bad enough but having to fight another one who's at full health and Chakra while i'm almost out of Reiatsu is suicide, i wasn't even expecting the Hokage to live let alone fight me . This operation was a failure. Now i need to escape while i have the chance " Skullak said to himself as he sees Tsunade and Onoki go for their attacks.

" **Jinton: Bōkyaku Hasaikiri **( 塵遁・忘却破砕錐 _Particle Style: Crushing Cone of Oblivion ) _" Onoki chanted as he fires a powerful conical blast towards Skullak

" **Hogoku Fūin: Josaidō Kōsen **(保護区封印：除細動の光線_Reserve Seal : Defibrillation Ray )"_ Tsunade chanted as she shoots a wave of purple chakra imbued with electricity and acid towards Skullak .

Both attacks hit the area and the explosion engulfs the entire crater with a blinding wave of light and smoke. The smoke clears up to reveal that Skullak used Negación last second to protect himself from both Tsunade and Onoki's attacks.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Skullak said to the both of them .

" What the hell ? " Tsunade asked.

" That barrier is strong enough to block even a full powered Jinton blast ? " Onoki asked as he looks at Skullak float up in the sky.

" It's useless, even a Kage can't break into Negación. It negates all Reiatsu based attacks, it's impenetrable. You haven't heard the last of me or Lord Aizen " Skullak explained to the two of them as he goes into the Garganta and go back to Las Noches.

" Damn it ! " Tsunade shouted as the armor falls apart and Katsuyu then is reversed summoned.

" You look terrible right now ! " Onoki said to Tsunade as he sees her on her knees.

" I had far better days, now tell me what's going on with Danzō " Tsunade stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Land and Iron Bridge<strong>

Danzō struggles to fight Aizen in the confusing mess that is **Daiyashiro**( ダイヤ 城 _Diamond Castle_ ). Aizen continues to mess around with Danzō while within the castle of illusions.

" Where is he ? " Danzō asked only to see hundreds of Aizen's like a mirrorhouse .

" I'm everywhere at once but still one being " Aizen answered as they all come at Danzō .

" **Wind Style : Vaccum Bomb **" Danzō chanted as he fires a powerful blast of wind which shreds up the clones however has left thousands of mirror shards .

" Don't think that would anywhere near enough ! " Aizen said to Danzō with his voice echoing the area.

" You can't hide from me ! " Danzō stated as he rushes towards one mirror and slashes it down only for it to reappear and reform.

" Like i said before , you're attacks are futile " Aizen arrogantly stated as he appears and stab his sword into the ground causing swords to come out of the ground and in the ceiling .

" Damn it ! " Danzō shouted as he jumps out of the way and shoots a Wind Blast through the spike and manages to survive unharmed.

" Not bad Danzō however, you need to be more cunning than that ! " Aizen replied as he then sends thousands of glass fragments flying towards Danzō like Senbozakura . Danzō 's right shoulder his hit by some of the shards but it's not enough to take out the old man.

" This guy's power, it's unreal how much space he could control " Danzō said to himself only to be seeing crystalline pillars falling down within the castle. Danzō does one of them coming downwards towards him but he avoids it.

" Let's see how much of this world can you really handle ! " Aizen said to the elder Kage as he summons more crushing pillars which almost crush Danzō .

" **Wind Style : Air Barrier **" Danzō chanted as he uses it to shatter the diamond pillars about to crush him.

" Not bad Danzō however let's see how you fare against this power without the Sharingan " Aizen stated as he causes the brightness of the diamond castle to go to blinding levels and Danzō is hit by the blinding light.

" ARRGH ! I can't see ! " Danzō shouted only for Aizen to move in up close with his long sword.

Danzō dodges a blade from up close despite being blind . Aizen then comes at the old man with a series of fast slashes however Danzō is able to parry all hits successfully and counters with his own slash but Aizen dodges the blow.

" Not bad old man, even blinded you still could fight pretty well " Aizen said to Danzō .

" Don't think i sorely rely on those Sharingan , this power your dealing with is the many years of skill and experience concerning me . I fought among the most élite samurais of my time and the most powerful ninjas. I trained myself long before the Uchiha events to fight well even if i'm unable to use my sense of sight " Danzō explained to Aizen as he blocks a sword blow from Aizen.

" I must say, for a human,you're rather powerful however i'm though playing games with you " Aizen stated as he swings his sword pushing Danzō back 500 feet away.

" What strength ! " Danzō said to himself as he regains sight within his left eye.

" Time to end this little game ! " Aizen stated as he cancels out the diamond castle and then creates a fiery wave around Danzō .

" What the hell ? " Danzō asked.

" Allow me to show you the power of my imagination **Yugami Sekai **(歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen chanted as he uses his mind to think of a volcanic eruption that Danzō is engulf in .

" ARGGGH ! " Danzō shouted as he's burned alive from the flames.

The smoke gets in the way filling up the whole dome with Aizen standing there.

" What a fool, in my Bankai, i control everything . I have control of everything , i am everything " Aizen arrogantly taunted only to see the smoke clear up.

Danzō is revealed to have second degree burns on his body standing on top of an massive 50 foot high elephantine chimera . It has tiger-like limbs and bandages wrapped all around its head similar to Danzō. It is predominantly dark orange in color with the exception of its trunk, legs and the markings around its eyes. Its feet are also striped, reminiscent of those of a tiger and it also has huge tusks and what looks like a beard, as well as long, sharp claws.

" **Summoning Justu : Baku **" Danzō chanted as the massive elephant creatures sucks in and devours everything around him.

" What incredible amount of suction form the creature , i can't move " Aizen said to himself as he struggles to move his body from the wind pressure .

" Can't move huh ? I found out the thrid weakness to your Bankai. In addition to requiring sight to visualize the power of your illusion or attacks , you need to have your mind synchronize with your Chakra to use it correctly " Danzō said to Aizen as he comes at Aizen with his sword while Aizen struggles to fight the suction force of Baku .

" So you think you figured out my Bankai's power ? " Aizen asked Danzō .

" Your Bankai requires light to travel through all these mirrors and using the power of the sun and your own power, you can manipulate matter to a subatomic level to use that to twist reality from illusion. If i we're to incapacitate the ability to freely think and focus or if the dome were to be damaged to some great extent, then your Bankai would be crippled for a while. Your Bankai has 3 major flaws to the design of it . One with enough raw power could shatter the dome entirely, rendering it unusable for a while, the other one which i chose was to stop you from frely thinking by restricting your body movements and the third one is to cover the mirrors so light can't travel through them " Danzō explained to Aizen.

" How did you see through my Bankai with flawless detail ? " Aizen asked him shocked to see Danzō fully discovered his Bankai.

" Did you think you could fool a man like me ? You only took away my power of Izanagi. Shortly before you took away my Uchiha powers, i saw how Chakra flowed in your Bankai . I was able to come up with a hypothesis on how to counter such a massive amount of power and it seemed like it worked for now . It also helped that your were vastly overconfident with your abilities , you shouldn't underestimate your foes this much otherwise you can't hope to beat any of the 5 Kages " Danzō explained to Danzō .

" Damn it ! " Aizen shouted as he charges at Danzō while trying to fight the wind current created by Baku.

Danzō and Aizen clash attacks with each other with their blades clashing with each other. Danzō blocks a slash aimed at his neck by Aizen while the elder Kage gets a nice hit on the former Captain's left forearm grazing his arm. Danzō blocks a chop from Aizen and pushes back the Captain with his wind infused sword.

" What's wrong, can't summon that reality warping power of yours ? Your reflexes with the mind aren't keen enough when met with attacks of ridiculously high speeds or attacks that cover such a wide area . As long as i stay offensive and cut you off from the light, you can't wrap reality " Danzō explained to Aizen as he slashes Aizen across the chest which pushes Aizen back with a mild cut on his chest.

" Damn it ! " Aizen said to himself as Danzō then goes to stab Aizen.

" **Yaburi Kakyō** (破り花鏡_Shattering Flower Mirror) "_ Aizen chanted as he shatters the sky into millions of pieces which causes millions of glass fragments towards Danzō wounding him.

" Shit ! " Danzō shouted as he tries to stand with his own wounds while noticing Aizen's Bankai has a crack within it.

" I may not be able to wrap illusion into reality now but i can still use the vast size of my Bankai to cut you " Aizen explained to Danzō .

" I see, you can still use physical attacks with your sword ! " Danzō stated.

" Good effort however i'm afraid that's not nearly enough to save you though " Aizen replied as he swings his sword to push back Danzō .

**" Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Dangan** ( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸 _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet ) " _Danzō chanted as he fired a greenish-yellow wind blast at Aizen but Aizen dodges the blast with twice the force as normal.

" I see , you're using the wind suction of your summoning to double the strength of your wind attacks ? Impressive strategy " Aizen said to Danzō .

" **Wind Style Vacuum Bomb **" Danzō chanted as he fires a spherical blast towards Aizen .

" **Danku** " Aizen countered as he creates a barrier blocking the blast however the Danku barrier cracks and breaks while reducing the force. Danzō dodges the strike and goes behind Aizen with Shunshin.

" **Iaidō:Kazewaru **(居合道風を割る_Way of Iai :Dividing Wind ) " _Danzō countered as he charges at Aizen with high-speed running slash with wind on his blade cutting through the shield of Kamigamitate nearly cutting Aizen but the former Captain blocks with his sword and pushes Danzō back.

" Not bad but not good enough " Aizen stated as he goes to attack Danzō up close but Danzō dodges and goes for a sword slash aimed at the former Captains neck.

" Got you ! " Danzō stated as he goes to slash Aizen's neck but he blocks his strike.

" **Usugiri # 7 Kusagama**(草鎌, _Grass Sickle) " _Aizen chanted as he does a fast sweeping slash at Danzō's legs but Danzō dodges the attack and jumps in the air.

" **Iaidō:Takatsume **(居合道鷹の爪_Way of Iai :Eagle Talon) " _Danzō chanted as he puts his sword in it's sheathe rapidly then slashes downward creating a massive slash wave. Aizen then appears behind him and goes to attack him.

" **Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_)" Aizen chanted as he generates a yellow blast that widens itself along the length of his right hand horizontal blast, of yellow energy towards Danzō but Danzō blocks the attack with a strong grip from his right hand on his sword.

" **Fūton: Kyojin Sōji Danganborē**( 風遁・巨人掃除弾丸ボレー _Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet Volley) " _Danzō chanted as he fires 20 blast of giant bullet beams from his fingers at Aizen.

" **Hadō # 69. Eakōguhakei **(エア工具波形 _Air Cutter Wave) " _Aizen chanted as he fires a powerful blast of wind which hits Danzō pushing him back injuring Danzō in the process.

" Damn it ! " Danzō shouted as he has a mild gash on his stomach.

" If your wind attacks become stronger , then so would my own by default " Aizen stated as he charges at Danzō.

Aizen clashes attacks with Danzō while both are using Kendo based attacks . Aizen does a two-handed jump strike causing the ground around Danzō to be uplifted 500 feet high as Danzō blocks the strike . Aizen lands on the ground and pushes Danzō's sword back with a horizontal two-handed swing and then goes for another slash but Danzo jumps over the attack and does a two-handed jump slash which causes a 2,000 foot implosion wave . Danzō then uses his right hand to aim the sword at Aizen's face but Aizen blocks the strike . Danzō then tries to hit Aizen with a right roundhouse kick but the former Captain blocks with his right forearm . Danzō then goes for a slash aimed at the right arm but the former Captain blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but Danzō dodges and does a handstand then appears behind Aizen.

" Got you ! " Danzō chanted as he goes to stab Aizen but the Arrancar Army Leader dodges and goes for a counterattack.

" **Hadō #54. Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames_) " Aizen chanted as he fire an oblong blast of purple spiritual energy from his hands only for Danzō to dodge it.

" **Wind Style: Wind Shiukren Justu **" Danzō chanted as he throws 2 Shiukren at Aizen but Aizen manages to dodge the shiruken . Danzō throws 5 more shiukren infused with wind at Aizen but he manages to counter the attack.

" **Bakudō #** **68. Mukeibariā**(無形バリアー _Intangible Barrier_) " Aizen countered as he has the shiruken past through him.

" Now that i absorbed enough energy from the atmosphere , i'm ready to take this Bankai out once and for all " Danzō stated as he jumps onto Baku.

" Damn it, so that was your plan ? " Aizen asked Danzō.

" It served as an useful diversion to fight you off for a while Baku absorbed all the air around him. Now time to break this Bankai . Eat this **Yumeakumukui **( 夢と悪夢の食い_Devourer of Dreams and Nightmares_ ) " Danzō chanted as he has Baku spit out an extremely powerful wind blast at twice the speed and power of Danzō's blast up into the air.

" Shit ! " Aizen shouted as he's unable to stop it as the blast hits the dome.

The Bankai collapses from the dome which causes the dome of the Bankai to collapse with Aizen notably injured from the blast. Aizen is on the ground with blood coming out of his wounds.

" Looks like you no longer have the ability to control reality with your Bankai " Danzō said to Aizen.

" Damn you ! " Aizen replied as he gets back up from his wounds using Hōgyoku's power to heal them.

" You're going to pay for that ! " Aizen replied as he goes to attack Danzō.

" Baku stop him ! " Danzō commanded as Baku starts to push Aizen back with the power of it's suction breath.

" Shit, i can't move ! " Aizen shouted as he struggles to move.

" Perfect , now it's time i put an end to all this madness ! " Danzō replied as he does Rat → Snake → Horse → Dog→ Ram →Snake→ Rat → Snake → Horse and Dog handseals and then forms a spiraling tornado in his hands and then compresses it into a ball and swallows the ball of wind and gathers Charka around him.

" This isn't good ! " Aizen stated as he then goes into a defensive stance " **Bakudō #** **24. Mada Hagane** _(_まだ鋼 _Still Steel) " _Aizen chanted as he covers himself in impenetrable steel .

" Now time to die ! **Fūton: Asshuku Shinkūken** (風遁、圧縮真空圏 _Wind Style, Compressed Vacuum Sphere_ ) " Danzō chanted as he fires a massive arrow-like energy blast from his mouth heading towards Aizen.

"** Bakudō # 81 . Danku** (_斷空__,Splitting Void_) " Aizen countered as he reinforces his defense with a stronger barrier but the shield shatters.

" Fool, there isn't a single person who can withstand the power of my **Fūton: Asshuku Shinkūken** (風遁、圧縮真空圏 _Wind Style, Compressed Vacuum Sphere_ ),the arrow is made of compressed wind sharp enough to pierce even mountains " Danzō stated as Aizen is pierced through the chest.

" SHIT ! This can't be happening ! " Aizen shouted as he's hit by the massive ripping arrow like energy blast through the heart as the arrow travels through Aizen despite being protected by Danku and blasts a hole within a 4,000 foot mountain 12 miles away which causes an implosion . The arrow generated 43.7 Megatons of TNT leveling 2,769,841,945 meters ^3 of rock .

" Hahahahaha! Looks like you lose Shinigami ! " Danzō arrogantly laughed only to see Aizen shattered into glass and a wave of glass reforms around Danzō which reforms the 1 mile diameter barrier .

" That was a close one , had not for a last-minute illusion done by Kyoka Suigetsu, i would of died in that attack " Aizen said to the elder Kage.

" Impossible, i killed you . Why won't you die ? " Danzō shouted.

" You thought you could destroy me by striking with power ? How naïve. ...no perhaps we differ in our basic understandings of the word power. I shall enlighten you with the true meaning of power " Aizen answered as he has the entire dome glow with energy and Aizen glows with light around his body with him glowing like an angel .

" What is this power ? " Danzō asked shocked to see Aizen's true power.

" This is my strongest attack , with this , i shall teach you who the God is that you will put your faith in. Believing in me comes after that and then you'll die as the one who didn't bow down at my feet . Your death would be an example to all who challenge the glory of my power " Aizen explained to Danzō with an arrogant tone.

" You speak of such arrogance and foolish, i'll be the one who becomes the god of this world, not you " Danzō stated as he goes to attack Aizen.

"** Hansha Kyōka Suigetsu** **Hakai **(反射鏡花水月,破壊_Reflecting Mirror Flower, Water Moon Destruction _) " Aizen chanted as he encases himself in a prism of crystal. He then releases an intense beam of light which reflects off all the mirror like crystals within the crystal dome world .

" What's going on ? " Danzō asked.

" Consider yourself the luckiest man alive in your pitiful existence, you get to see the true extent of the Shinigami half of my power. You're the second person who pushed me this far , goodbye " Aizen stated as he creates a burning light which burns anything trapped within the light prism dome.

" ARRGH ! " Danzō shouted in pain as the light starts to burn his skin.

" Now Shatter ! " Aizen chanted as he causes entire glass dome world shatters which then expands into a yellow ray of light similar to an angelic ray of light associated with the Christian god .

The explosion levels everything within a 15 mile radius which then causes everything within a 15 mile radius to be destroyed leveling 15,360,000 trees and leaving behind a massive 8 mile diameter, 2 mile deep crater producing 182 Megatons of TNT destroying 10,657,742, 789 meters ^3 of rock .

Meanwhile Gin and Tousen from a far distance witness the massive power of Aizen's explosion and are amazed by his power.

" Is that the true power of Aizen's Bankai ? " Tōusen asked Gin.

" There's a reason why he's above even the Espadas when it comes to power " Gin answered.

" I'll surely hate to fight Lord Aizen if he's capable of that much power " Tōusen stated.

" Me either ! " Gin replied as he looks from a distance as the light clears up.

Back at Ground Zero ,Aizen reverts back to normal a bit exhausted but manages to maintain his calm composure. Danzō on the other hand is severely burned from the blast . Danzō is still alive but has third degree burns on his back and left arm while his frontal body and left side of his face is covered with blistering 2nd degree burns while his legs have first degree burns. His right side of the face and right arm is undamaged by burns . Baku on the other hand has been reduced to ashes from the blast, all that remains of the creature is his trunk which is now crispy charcoal and some of his bones, including the ribcage and skull.

" My Baku, no ! It's been burned to a crisp but why haven't i been reduced to ashes ? " Danzō asked.

" I purposely left you alive . It would be meaninglessly for you to die after i painstakingly went through the trouble to find you to steal your power, however i left you in a critically injured state to the point you can't hope to oppose me anymore " Aizen explained to Danzō only to see the elder Kage still manage to stand up.

" Bastard, i'll never give up . This battle isn't over yet ! " Danzō shouted as he goes to pick up his sword and then charges at Aizen at a weakened state but Aizen catches it with the tips of his fingers.

" At your current state, you're barely powerful enough to take a Captain let alone me, you lost 99% of your power . Give up " Aizen stated as he breaks the blade with ease with his index finger.

" Damn it ! " Danzō shouted .

" Don't feel ashame of losing to me old man, you actually gave me a great fight. I was forced to use the full extend of my Shinigami powers to fight an opponent like you. I couldn't think of the last time i had such an intense battle, it was almost refreshing to have another ninja besides Madara Uchiha to fight in this world " Aizen explained to Danzō.

" Madara Uchiha? It's no surprise that you were able to beat me , your power is unlike anything i experienced. Not since Itachi have i seen an youngster like you processing this level of power. You're even stronger than that Shinigami i fought before " Danzō stated as he coughs up blood.

" You mean Kisuke Urahara ? His power doesn't even compare to my own " Aizen replied as he stands there with an calm, arrogant composure.

" I see, since you know the power of Izanagi and wish to obtain... I can't let you have it " Danzō stated.

" You are in no position to bargain , i'm taking you to get your eyes removed " Aizen said to Danzō only to see Danzō set up his last-ditch attack .

" You want my power then have it ! " Danzō replied as he extends his arm into a tree branch tendril which hits Aizen and it pushes Aizen 3 miles westward.

" What the hell ? " Aizen asked shocked to see Danzō still has alot of power left.

" You forget i still have the powers of the First Hokage. I'm going to use that power to crush you " Danzō answered.

" Damn it ! " Aizen shouted.

" You shouldn't have released your Bankai. All you did was leave yourself unable to overpower my wood release attack " Danzō stated as he forms the tree around his body.

" You're destroying your right in the process, think about it " Aizen stated.

" I don't care , if it's to kill you then so be it. For the sake of the ninja world, for Konoha I cannot let you live " Danzō stated as the tree becomes more developed and forms around Aizen.

" Shit, i can't release my sword ! " Aizen shouted as he's getting trapped within the tree.

" Time to kill you with the last amount of my power , this would be the same technique used to kill Madara Uchiha and build Konoha , **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** ( 木遁秘術・樹界降誕 _Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence_ ) " Danzo chanted as he creates a massive 2 mile high , 1 mile diameter tree trapping Aizen within the massive tree at the cost of his right arm and all the Sharingan on them.

" AIZEN ! " Gin and Tōusen shouted.

" This is bad! Aizen didn't even get a chance to redraw his Bankai " Tōusen stated.

" Damn it , this ruins everything ! " Gin replied as he stands there shocked to see the tree around the area.

Danzō stares at the tree with his right arm gone and his right eye forever shut off .

" It's amazing, this tree i created with the remainder of my life force is only 1/5th size of the one the first created . The tree he used was twice the size of the worlds tallest mountain . Then again this is all that is needed against any Kage level Shinigami My arm can't be replaced at this point and my body is damaged beyond repair , i'm far away from any civilization out here in the wildness and i'm wanted by every Kage. My entire Root foundation lost all of it's members. It seems like this is the end for me but at least i died putting an end to one of the most dangerous foes in the Ninja World " Danzō said to himself as he struggles to stand.

" So that was your best shot ? " Aizen asked him as the tree explodes from the outburst of black Reiatsu with a purple outline.

" Impossible, he broke out of the First Hokage's justu, one strong enough to hold back the Nine Tails but that's impossible " Danzō shouted only to see a massive wave of Reiatsu shoot up and blood spill all over the tree.

Aizen takes on a distinctive Hollow-like form. The diamond-shaped point breaks open revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of the forehead, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demonic-like skull. He develops three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole, his feet become single claws, and his hands becomes blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. He grows a set of six sheet-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form and his musculature becomes more defined.

" Aizen, he's transformed again using the Hōgyoku " Gin said to Tōusen watching Aizen from a distance.

" This power of his, i can't feel his Reiatsu ! " Tōusen replied.

" What is this power ? " Gin asked.

" It's as if we incapable of sensing his reiatsu, unless he voluntarily lowers his level to our own and allows us to interfere. This is similar to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. Aizen's spiritual power can only be sensed by someone that is at the same level as him " Tōusen explained to Gin.

" Aizen , what kind of power is this ? I wasn't expecting you to be this strong " Gin said to himself.

Meanwhile Danzō stares at Aizen who remains on top of the tree .

" So you cost yourself Izanagi in a sad attempt to kill me ? I shouldn't expected anything less from you Hokage " Aizen said to Danzō.

" What is this power ? I never felt anything this huge, it's even stronger than the Nine Tailed Fox " Danzō asked himself.

" What a burden you prove to be however , this is only a small inconvenience for me . I'll still take your Izanagi powers for myself " Aizen said to Danzō.

" Fat chance in hell, it was destroyed by the use of the first Hokage's justu. Even if you restore my arm with Medical Ninjustu, you can't hope to restore the power of Izanagi, once all the eyes are shut, they can never reopen. Too bad for you " Danzō explained to Aizen.

" You don't seem to comprehend my level of power in this state , allow me to show you my true power **Bankai: Kyōka Suigetsu Tentaibara Sekaiomo** (鏡花水月, 天体バラ世界の主_Mirror Flower, Water Moon Lord of the Celestial Rose World_) " Aizen chanted as he reforms his blade.

Aizen's blade turns into a shiny 7 foot long sword that reflects light and is visible and clear like a mirror. Aizen's Bankai armor fuses with his Final Fusion form. The vertical black third eye upon the center of the forehead now resembles the Rinnegan. Aizen still maintains a blackened, demonic-like skull for a face. Light armor covers most of his chest with the exception of the three holes running vertically down his chest and the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole . Aizen's feet become shiny armored boots, and his hands have gauntlets , with his right hand fusing with his Bankai blade. His six sheet-like wings become similar to a fusion of bat and angel wings. His Hollow-like skulls have helmet like plating with bullhorns on them and Aizen now resembles a cross between angel and demon.

" What in the world are you ? " Danzō asked looking at Aizen.

" I'm what you call humans call a God ! I'm neither an angel or a demon, i'm a being that is far beyond the realm of humans. Allow me to demonstrate my level of power " Aizen stated as he instantly restores Danzō's right arm with all the Sharingan on them and restores Danzō's right eye and fully heals him and manages to revive Baku.

" Impossible , my arm has been revived and Baku , he's been brought back to life ! What are you ? " Danzō asked Aizen.

" I already told you that i'm god ! You can't defeat me anymore ! All this time i been toying with you, testing how far i can go without using the Hōgyoku against a powerful Kage. I didn't think i need to use this Hōgyoku largely because i didn't think you would discard all that power you worked hard for " Aizen explained to Danzō.

" You're saying you could of escaped without that form ? " Danzō asked Aizen.

" Of course, however it would of took much more effort to escape, even with my Bankai. The reason i turned into this form was to restore that arm you lost " Aizen answered.

" I see, foolish mistake restoring all my Chakra . Now that i know what you're capable of, i won't hesitate to kill you with my full power " Danzō replied as he jumps ontop of Baku and then has Baku suck up everything within a 5 mile radius ripping apart mesa, hills and small plateaus . Gin and Tōusen feel the massive amount of power being formed around the area. Danzō meanwhile does Rat → Snake → Horse → Dog→ Ram →Snake→ Rat → Snake → Horse and Dog handseals and then forms a swirling tornado in his hands and then compresses it into a ball and swallows the ball of wind and gathers Chakra around him.

" Shit that attack of his is rising fast ! " Gin said to Tōusen .

" **16,000,000** ... **20,000,000 RYK** ... **40,000,000.**.. It's at **50,000,000 RYK** no it's at **100,000,000 RYK **" Tōusen stated.

" That's equal to the tailed beast blast collision that wiped out Konoha. He's putting all his effort within this next strike " Gin said to Tōusen as they both struggle to avoid being sucked into Baku being at the bridge already.

" This attack, i only used it two times in my life. The first time was with Hanzō and the second time was with the Nine Tails shortly before it turned full power several years after the attack on Konoha. By fusing my power with Baku, i could unleash a blast capable of destroying everything in my path , this is equal to the power of the Shukaku's full power **Fūton: Renkūdan **( 風遁・練空弾 _Wind Style: Air Bullet_ ) " Danzō explained to Aizen.

" Interesting , let's see that power of yours ! " Aizen stated as he stands there calm, unfazed by the massive whirlwinds.

" Eat this , this is everything i got . **Fūton:** **Shōmetsu no Fūjinya **( 消滅の風神矢_Wind God Arrow of Annihilation ) " _Danzō chanted as both Danzō and Baku shoot a massive blast of wind which then forms into a 30 foot long arrow heading towards Aizen.

" How boring ! " Aizen replied as he puts out his left index finger and he stops the arrow with his finger.

" Impossible , how did you stop it with your finger ? " Danzo asked as Aizen purposely flicks it and causes it to explode.

" What a pitiful attack ! " Aizen chanted as he causes the blast to detonate on impact .

The blast levels everything within a 30 mile semi radius around Aizen which levels 15,360,000 trees and blowing up 4 mountains within the area_. _Aizen however emerges unfazed with his left index finger-pointing towards Danzō while floating a mile above sea level with the tree gone from the wind explosion dispersed by Aizen. The blast generated 91 megatons of TNT from the force of the blast.

" Impossible , my attack had no effect on you whatsoever " Danzō stated shocked to to see Aizen unfazed. Danzō then falls off of Baku but is picked up by the elephants trunk.

" Perhaps you still can't comprehend the gap in our power. Allow me to demonstrate that " Aizen stated as he casually swings his sword at high-speed .

" What was that ? " Danzō asked only to hear a thunderous explosion from a distance. Danzō then sees himself split in half as well as Baku. Danzō has been divided with the right arm and upperbody detached from his left arm and lower body. Baku has been perfectly cleaved in half by Aizen's slash.

It's revealed Aizen's sword strike also created a massive shockwave with immense amounts of force. With a single swing of his Final Fusion form in Bankai state. The vacuum blade created by his sword swing traveled 15 miles into the bridge and cleaved the Land of Iron Bridge in half and cuts through 15 miles of the 500 foot high highland causing it all to collapse destroying 5 mountains in the process and causing a massive earthquake. The slash generated 1.3 Gigatons of TNT and destroyed 95,040,000,000 meters^3 of rock in the process.

" Incredible , so this is the true power of the Hōgyoku combined with my Bankai ? Had i been aware of this level of power within the past, Isshin wouldn't be able to derail my plans. Then again , even my old Hōgyoku didn't generated as much power as this Hōgyoku " Aizen said to himself as he marvels at his destructive power .

" What the hell is that ? " Gin asked as he feels the shockwave .

" The bridge is gone ! " Tōusen answered.

" Not just the bridge but everything within the border has been cut down within a 15 mile radius of it " Gin stated.

" What the hell has Aizen become ? " Tōusen asked.

Back at the battlefield. Aizen stands over Danzō who's lying on the ground cut in half and barely able to move.

" Now do you understand why you stand no chance against me ? " Aizen asked Danzō.

" Impossible!... How could you bee holding back all that power all the time ? " Danzō asked Aizen.

" Did you really think victory was possible for you ? If i wanted to , i could of easily killed all the 5 Kages with the form you see here " Aizen answered.

" Why didn't you ? " Danzō questioned the mulleted ex Captain.

" Where would be the fun in that ? It would've been boring to crush you that easily. I purposely held back using Bankai because i wanted to keep all those Kages alive since they are all still useful pawns but you, you're different. Granted you Kages all put up a far better fight than expected but in the end, you were no match for me " Aizen explained to Danzō.

" How are you this powerful ? " Danzō asked.

" It's the Hōgyoku you see in my chest , it grants me the power of a god ! " Aizen explained to Danzō.

" I see... That explains your power . However i'm not going to die without taking away that power as well as sealing my eyes away " Danzō shouted as he removes his shirt and shoots air to propel himself up into the air and appear behind Aizen and grab onto him from behind and put him in a full nelson with only his right arm

" What the hell ? " Aizen asked as Danzō holds onto him.

" I won't let you live ! " Danzō answered as he holds on with his remaining arm.

" You bastard ! " Aizen shouted.

" Try pushing me off, with that strength of yours, you'll end up destroying the arm you need most . I plan to take you to hell with me Aizen " Danzō answered as he holds on tightly with his right arm as he uses it to form a wood binding tendril that covers Aizen's entire body.

" Get off of me ! " Aizen shouted.

" I may not be able to kill you but it matters not , this justu would seal you within my corpse and you'll be within the dark void between life and death . An inescapable dimension that even the likes of you can't escape " Danzō explained to Aizen.

" You fool, you would be killing yourself ! " Aizen stated.

" I don't care , my life was filled with mistakes, my life had countless failures and i have no friends and family left , to live for however i have my village to live for , my village is my family and no matter what, i would always fight for my village. My father and grandfather died in battle as ninja. Self-sacrifice is a ninja's duty. To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja . For too long, i only cared about power or rather only cared to have power and i lost sight of who i am, killing you would atone for all the sins i did in my life " Danzō stated as he covers Aizen with ink.

" Damn you ! " Aizen shouted as he struggles to break out.

" Time to end this **Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu** ( 裏四象封印術 _Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu_ ) " Danzō shouted as he releases four symbols from the user's body that then form a large, black sphere around him .

" SHIT ! " Aizen shouted as he watches the eyes of Izanagi get sealed away while the blast extends outward.

" Hiruzen… it looks like it's my turn next… but I… never did become Hokage… no matter how far I went I could never catch up with you… you are the leaves bathing in the sun. I…. am the roots that grow in the dark " Danzō said to himself as his last words as he finishes the sealing of his technique before dying.

The technique leaves behind a 10 mile diameter , 3 mile deep crater within the ruins of the battlefield . Aizen floats down from the attack and then drops Danzō's corpse.

" Son of a bitch ! Fuck ! " Aizen shouted as he reseals his sword and then turn back into his normal form.

Gin and Tōusen arrive at the crater bottom and see Danzō cut in half dead from his injuries .

" Whoa, that was too close for comfort ! " Gin said to Aizen.

" Damn that bastard, he sealed his power inside ! " Aizen stated.

" He really died trying to defend the world in his misguided attempt at justice " Tōusen replied.

" Well it's a good thing we have Orihime to help restore the power of Izanagi, still it would take a while to get them to fully function, even with her power " Aizen stated.

" So what to do now ? " Gin asked Aizen .

" Let's head back, i'm a bit exhausted from this battle ! " Aizen answered.

" I mean about Madara . He did try getting us killed off !" Gin stated.

" We'll pretend to be friends with him again. Once I finish getting the power of Inzagai and fully controlling it , i'll make my counterattack known " Aizen replied as he picks up the upper half Danzō's body and head back to Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Onoki files with team Sunakagure while they are within a cube and he lands then within the bottom of the crater .

" Holy shit ! This crater is much bigger than i ever pictured " Temari said to her brother.

" No joke, it's amazing anyone survived that explosion " Kankurō stated.

" I protected the village last second from the blast, most of the people survived and i was forced into a comatose state " Tsunade explained to the group.

" It would take years for this place to get rebuilt , especially with a crater of that size " Baki stated.

" Not if i have anything to say about it ! " Onoki replied as he goes to the center .

" What are you thinking grandpa ? " Kurotsuchi asked.

" I kinda owe the Third Hokage a favor or two after he helped paid for the reparations of Iwakagure after the Third Shinobi World War . Consider this favor on the house Hokage " Onoki answered.

" I know you want something in return , it's not like you to actually do stuff for free " Tsunade asked Onoki.

" Not this time , this is for helping Konoha rebuild it's army. Of all the people we need in this war, we need Konoha to be strong " Onoki replied as he charges up his Chakra.

" What is he doing ? " Temari asked as Onoki slams his hand into the ground.

" **Doton: Chidōkaku** ( 土遁・地動核 _Earth Style: Mobile Core_ ) " Onoki chanted as he creates the ground to rise up .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha Hospital<strong>

Kakashi and his team come out of the hospital to see the village being fixed.

" What's going on ? " Kakashi asked the group.

" Not another battle ! " Naruto answered.

" This village has gone through enough ! " Sakura stated.

" Wait guys, it's not the Shinigami this time ! " Yamato replied.

" It's a Shinobi ! " Kiba stated.

" It must be another Kage , their Chakra is beyond anything i felt aside from the Sannin " Shino replied.

" What is a Kage doing over here ? There's a Kage summit going on today, how did a Kage come here so fast ? " Gai asked

" There's only one Kage who can move that fast in such a short amount of time " Kakashi stated .

" Who is it Kakashi Sensei ? " Sakura asked.

" The Thrid Tsuchikage ! " Kakashi answered.

" Wait a second, how did he get here so fast ? I thought the fastest in the world was the Fourth Raikage " Kiba asked Kakashi.

" True , A is the fastest in the world but when it comes to the sky, Onoki is the king of the air. He's the only Shinobi with the ability to fly, flying covers a much greater distance than any Body Flicker with the exception of the Yellow Flash's special Body Flicker " Kakashi explained to everyone.

Suddenly everyone sees the massive crater rise up and get filled up by the powerful justu Onoki used.

" What's going on here ? " everyone asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Konoha crater.<strong>

The crater is now only 100 foot deep and 10 miles wide with Onoki noticeably worn out covering most of the crater. Tsunade and Onok then stand side by side looking at the crater filled up.

" Thanks for fixing the crater ! " Tsunade said to Onoki.

" Your welcome , so you still have some Chakra left ? " Onoki asked the Hokage.

" Barely , why you asked? " Tsunade answered.

" I need you to lend your Chakra to me so i can make some makeshift houses " Onoki stated.

" Fine ! " Tsunade replied as she lends Onoki her Chakra and Onoki uses the last of his Chakra.

"** Earth Style : Rock Housing Justu **" Onoki chanted as he uses the Chakra from Tsunade to create 20,000 two-story rock houses that act like primitive housing structures that look like buildings out of the Flintstones.

" Thanks for the help when it comes to these houses ! " Tsunade said to Onoki.

" Sadly my abilities can't produce electrical equipment or sewerage but this should help as building blocks to rebuilding this village " Onoki replied as both of them pass out from Chakra exhaustion.

" Damn , they helped fix the village !" Temari said to her brother.

" Such is the power of the Kages ! " Kankurō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

2 P.M. Aizen, Gin and Tōusen return to Las Noches with Aizen holding the body of Danzō . Danzō's body is placed on the table .

" So Lord Aizen, you seem to brought back a wonderful experiment " Szayel said to Aizen.

" He's dead but i need you to carefully remove those eyes from his body as well as the cells of the Senju . Once you're done, have Orihime restore them with her powers and then start working on perfecting the power of Izanagi " Aizen commanded.

" Right Lord Aizen ! " Szayel replied as he starts to work on the corpse.

Skullak suddenly walks in to go tell Aizen the bad news that he failed to capture Naruto.

" Lord Aizen , i failed you ! " Skullak said to Aizen.

" Skullak, what are you doing without Naruto ? " Aizen asked the Arrancar.

" I came close to capturing the kid however 2 Kages came by. One of them was Tsunade and the other was the Tsuchikage " Skullak answered.

" I see, i wasn't expecting the Hokage to pull off a speedy recovery " Gin stated.

" We thought she would of died back in those battles " Tōusen replied.

" I see, don't stress it Skullak. You did well to make sure everyone came back safely , well almost everyone " Aizen said to Skullak.

" I guess you're right ! " Skullak replied.

" Besides , fighting the Hokage herself would be a testament to your strength " Aizen said to the former Espada.

" I wonder how Orihime is doing here ? " Gin asked Aizen.

Meanwhile Ulquorria is being healed by Orihime while Sasuke is fully healed of his wounds.

" Looks like your healing abilities are far better than i expected . I no longer feel the poison " Ulquorria said to Orihime who stays silent in front of Ulquorria.

" I'm stuck in this place with no way out . Ichigo, hopefully you come and save me soon. I'm scared that the longer i stay here, the more hell i'll go through " Orihime said to herself while trying to maintain a calm composure.

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Iron Bridge Ruins Area<strong>

2:30 P.M. Raikage, Killer Bee, Darui and C arrive with the Mizukage, Ao and Chōjiro to the ruins of the area where Aizen and Danzō fought. The destruction of the battle between Aizen and Danzō spams everywhere within a 30 mile radius. 12 miles from the bridge at the west side the west side within the Land of Iron border lies a 10 mile diameter , 3 mile deep crater where the lower half of Danzō's body lies within as well as a bisected Baku. The bridge itself has been cut in half from Aizen's slash within fourth form which created a 15 mile wide and long canyon stretch within the border which killed several thousand people living close to the border.

Aizen's battle with Danzō created destruction and devastation matching the combination of fights between the Sannin and Shintachio, the clash between Hollow Ichigo and Kyuubi Naruto and the fights with Kisuke and Yoruichi. The teams look around the area for the result of the destruction created.

" What in god's green earth happened here ? " A asked.

" It seems like a huge scale battle happened within the area as well " Killer Bee answered.

" Danzō's Chakra trace ended here, he was no doubt involved with a fight here " C stated.

" Question is who or what the hell did he fight ? " Darui replied.

" I never seen destruction on this scale before. Not only was the bridge perfectly cut like knife through butter but whatever slashed the bridge also managed to cut down that mountain range along with the landmass under it . That level of power would take at least 5 Tailed Beasts to produce something that destructive " Mei explained to the group.

" That's scary , it's a good thing we arrived when it ended ! " Chōjiro replied only to see Ao staring form a distance.

" Guys, i found Danzō !" Ao stated as he rushes out to go towards him as well as the others.

They all arrive within the massive crater that Danzō was found in with only half of his body gone. Everything from his left shoulder and left side of his abdomen to the legs remain within the crater whereas everything above the stomach is gone.

" Danzō is dead ! " A said to the group.

" He was cut by the same thing that cut the bridge and the landmass at the other side " Ao stated as his Byakguan sees remnants of Aizen's Reiatsu everywhere.

" So he was obviously killed by a Shinigami !" Darui stated.

" What kind of Shinigami could wield this much power ? " C asked the group as they look around the destruction .

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Highschool<strong>

3:00 P.M. Tatuski and her friends wake up at the nurse office . Tatsuki looks around to see that everything is back to normal and see students leaving the school.

" What's going on ? " Tatsuki asked only to see the school nurse.

" There was a huge earthquake earlier today that shook up the countryside " the school nurse answered.

" What does that have to do with the fact i'm in the nurse office ? " Tatsuki questioned the nurse.

" You and several students were hit bit several falling tiles and were knocked out for several hours " the school nurse stated.

" What do you mean others ? " Tatsuki asked only to see Keigo, Mizuro and Chizuru there.

" We we're knocked out as well ! " Keigo stated.

" Indeed, i barely remember a thing !" Mizuro replied.

" Everything is so blank ! " Chizuru said to the team.

" Where's Orihime and Ichigo ? " Tatsuki asked.

" What do you mean ? They never arrived at school today " the school nurse answered.

" But i swear i saw them today , then the school... i forgot what happened next " Tatsuki stated realizing that everyone had their memories replaced.

" You guys should get going now ! " the school nurse replied as all of them leave the school.

Tatsuki meanwhile walks around looking at the city that was restored from the explosion.

" This is strange, it feels like nothing happened today but i remember what happened here. We were attacked by these monsters but i can't sense Orihime anywhere and Ichigo is gone as well . Maybe it was just a wild dream " Tatsuki said to herself only to remember what happened a few days ago .

**3 days ago**

Kisuke and Yoruichi travel around the town brainwashing all the people close to Ichigo for the next few minutes until they arrive at the final house. Tatsuki's house which is right next to the Kurosaki Clinic 200 meters north. Yoruichi taps her on the shoulder but is surprised to see Tatsuki being able to see her.

"Who are you ? What are you doing in my house ? " Tatsuki shouted at Yoruichi.

" You can see me ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Of course i can.. you're one of those ... " Tatsuki answered but before she can do anything ,she passes out from Kisuke's Kikanshinki .

" Looks like she wasn't a superhuman but rather a human who gained a small amount of spiritual power from being near Ichigo " Kisuke stated.

" Damn it !Ichigo needs to control his Reiatsu better ! " Yoruichi replied.

" Ichigo 's identity is safe from now, no one would suspect him of having a double life " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

" Indeed,we don't need his friends worrying about him " Yoruichi replied as they both head out of the house.

**Present Day**

" So that's what's going on ? Still how could they cover all this up ? " Tatsuki said to herself as she looks around .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

All of the people have been successfully replaced memories and the Soul Society has covered up the entire attack on the city with the Akatsuki on a devastating earthquake. 550 people died in the so-called earthquake while 1,250 were injured.

Ryūken meanwhile is at the hospital bed resting from the overuse of his Quincy powers while Uryū sits by and hangs out with his dad.

" Boy it seemed like i used up more power than expected " Ryūken said to Uryū.

" That power of yours is incredible , you were able to fight on par with Hollow Ichigo with Leztil Still without losing your Quincy powers " Uryū stated.

" That is the power of the Last Quincy ! " Ryūken replied.

" Last Quincy ? " Uryū asked.

" You and i are the last of our kind, when we die, the entire Quincy race would forever be extinct and unable to ever exist again. When a Quincy becomes too old to fight, they pass down their powers to their child. In the process, when that child reaches adulthood and the parents become too old , the parent will transfers all their powers to their child and loses all of their Quincy powers . My dad did that for me , i blame myself for not being able to save him because i was so intend on losing these powers " Ryūken explained to his son.

" So when can you help me master Lezti Still ? " Uryū asked his father .

" That's the problem, you're not ready for this technique yet . It's only for experienced Quinces only , only those who truly master all Quincy techniques could ever wield the ability that is known as Lezti Still " Ryūken explained to his son.

" But in my current state i can't save Orihime !" Uryū stated.

" You're already aware first hand what happens to those who can't fully control their powers . You were lucky with your battle against Kurotsuchi and even then that cost your greatly. These Shinobi are much more ruthless than the Shinigami , if you truly wish to save your friend, you must achieve the strength needed to defeat a Captain without using Lezti Still or to be more exact, you need to have strength 5 times that of a Captain without using Lezt Still just to begin controlling this power of yours " Ryūken explained to his son.

" Okay father , once we get better, i'll do whatever it takes to get stronger so i can help my friends " Uryū replied.

" So you're finally used to calling me friend, eh son ? " Ryūken said to his son.

" Don't get use to it ! " Uryū replied.

Meanwhile within Orihime's house . Hitsugaya makes a call to Yamamoto.

" This is bad ! " Yamamoto said to Hitsugaya.

" Indeed, the enemy managed to slide through our defenses and managed to take Orihime from us " Hitsugaya stated.

" This is a nightmare, how did they easily defeat Kenpachi and Byakuya ? " Yamamoto asked Hitsugaya.

" Unohana confirmed when she found the both of them within the Dangai that it was one man who defeated both of them " Hitsugaya explained to Yamamoto.

" Shit has really hit the fan ! Hitsugaya , return to the Soul Society " Yamamoto said to Hitsugaya.

" Shall my Vice Captain also be brought along ? " Hitsugaya asked the Head Captain.

" Yes, all Captains and Lieutenants must return to the Soul Society " Yamamoto answered.

" Very well then but who would watch over Ichigo ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Ichigo and Karakura Town would be under 24/7 under Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki as well as the Vizards, just get back to work " Yamamoto answered.

" Okay then ! " Hitsugaya replied as he heads out when he bumps into Rangiku who is standing there.

" What are our orders ? " Rangiku asked .

" We need to head back to the Soul Society !" Hitsugaya answered.

" Very well then ! " Rangiku replied as she walks with Hitsugaya with a serious look on her face.

Momo meets the both of them at the doorway to tell them some news.

" I finished adjusting the sensory barrier within the Kurosaki clinic " Momo said to the Captain.

" Good job Momo, with that, we can keep a close eye on Ichigo however we got to get going " Hitsugaya stated.

" But why ? " Momo asked .

" Yamamoto has ordered us to !" Hitsugaya answered.

" Okay ! " Momo replied as she heads back with Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Yuzu and Karin are within the house believing that they had came home from school.

" I heard Ichigo got so sick this morning that he was forced to stay home sis " Yuzu said to her sister.

" Ichigo surely has been acting differently lately ! " Karin replied.

" Ichigo is pretty sick, it's best no one comes to his room otherwise you 'll get sick too " Isshin stated.

" Okay then ! " Karin replied as they both go to their rooms to do homework .

" Ichigo , it's best you have some alone time right now " Isshin said to himself as he sits there with a concerned look on his face.

Ichigo meanwhile lies in his bed crying fro the loss of Orihime. Ichigo stands there with tears in his eyes while holding the tie Orihime gave him.

" Orihime , Orihime . I failed to protect you ... I failed to save you , damn it , i feel so powerless right now . It's as if someone has token all the life that existed within me and crushed it into bits . Once my body is restored, the first thing i'll do is to rescue you " Ichigo said to himself as he stares at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

6:00 P.M. Yamamoto has issued an special meeting with all Captains and Lieutenants .

" September 28, 2001 would go on the record as the day that Karakura Town was nearly destroyed by the Shinobi army " Yamamoto said to all the Captains.

" This was almost as bad as the incident 20 years ago within Karakura Town " Shunsui stated.

" The one which caused my former Captain Isshin to lose his powers and be framed for nearly destroying an entire country " Hitsugaya replied.

" So what is the plan to counter the terrorists ? " Soifon asked .

" As much as it pains me, i have no choice to issue martial law within the Soul Society and increased activity and protection of the human world " Yamamoto answered.

" But Captain Commander. We're vastly undermanned in the Soul Society, the Konoha invasion has wiped out 1/4 of our army " Ukitake stated.

" Yeah, there's no way we can enforce marital law within such a short time period ! " Shunsui replied.

" You forget we have 5 other Gotei 13 branches around the world ? " Yamamoto asked the group.

" True, we do have over 192,000 Shinigami to police the world and we have five other nations with 6,000 Shinigami each, still i thought you of all people wouldn't seek help from them unless we need it " Shunsui stated.

" I have no intentions of making us appear weak, we've been the strongest Gotei 13 branch of all 5 nations for 1,000 years. The Shinobi Nations have yet to unite against us, we can still handle this by ourselves before they can become that big of a threat " Yamamoto replied.

" Still , with 1,500 Shinigami dead, we can't take care of the remaining villages on our own " Unohana stated.

" That is why we must call upon a draft. All people with strong Reiatsu are automatically drafted to the Gotei 13 " Yamamoto said to the group.

" We have problems though, it takes years of hard training and combat experience to make even one Gotei 13 Shinigami . We only have less than 3 months to prepare for the winter war " Unohana stated.

" I'm aware of the limitations that we're stuck with but we have no choice . We will have a more detailed meeting with the clans about security tomorrow " Yamamoto stated.

" Okay then ! " Unohana replied.

" Case dismiss !" Yamamoto stated as everyone leaves the meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Las Noches<strong>

Itachi walks around within his room after fully resting within room when he feels someone is behind him.

" Looks like i finally found the cause of our problems " Gin said to Itachi who is behind him.

" What are you talking about ? " Itachi asked in a calm tone.

" You think i didn't notice ? I know everything that you did " Gin answered.

" Go ahead and explain ! " Itachi stated.

" You purposely manipulate Orihime to go into her angel form and used your Tosuka Blade to seal most of her power and last-minute used a special form of mind control Genjustu to have Orihime seal the Hōgyoku " Gin explained to Itachi.

" Looks like you figured it out ! " Itachi replied.

" Now i have a question for you , can i be of any help ? " Gin asked Itachi,

" I should of figured that was your goal ! " Itachi answered.

" I must admit, had not for a few educated guesses, i wouldn't have got the info out of you " Gin stated.

" Pretty prepective , it would benefit neither of us to kill each other off especially since it puts the one thing you care about the most at risk " Itachi replied.

" So shall we shake hands and form our secret pact ? " Gin asked.

" Sure thing ! " Itachi answered as both of then shake hands in the dark.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 40: Omake copyright court trial<strong>

Gin and T_ō_usen are within the trial room as plaintiffs while Kabuto and Orochimaru are the defendants . Aizen is the judge of the courtroom with the Espadas and Akatsuki members acting as jury members.

" Let's begin the case of Kabuto vs Gin " Aizen said to the two.

" First we must all take an oath !" Konan stated.

" You two swore on the religious Book of Hueco Mundo, to tell the truth and the whole truth and nothing but the truth ? " Ulquorria asked the two.

" You guys have your own religion ? " Kabuto asked.

" Don't be fooled , Hueco Mundo is actually deeply religious inspite of the fact we're Hollows " Ulquorria answered.

" When did we have a bible ? Religion is a human concept , not a Hollow's concept " Szayel asked.

" I don't pray to anyone because i am a god ! " Barragan replied.

" Fuck that shitty ass book , you guys should pray to the Book of Jashin " Hidan stated only to get punched in the face.

" Nobody wants to pray to your stupid god ! " Kakuzu replied as he goes to the bench.

" Anyways there's prove that Kabuto has ripped off the concept of my omake " Gin said to the judge .

" That's not true, where's your proof of that ? " Orochimaru asked.

" It was back at Chapter #5 when i first caught you in the act of ripping me off " Gin stated as he shows the videotape

**50 chapters ago**

" I'm Kabuto Yakushi of my totally original Omake Akatsuki Encyclopedia, Let me explain the Akatsuki " Kabuto stated as he shows a picture of the Akatsuki.

" **Akatsuki** _(_暁_Daybreak)_ is a criminal organisation of S-Class missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts for their plan of world domination " Kabuto said to the audience as he points at the pictures of then captuing the 7 tailed beast.

" Akatsuki at any given time is composed of no more than ten primary members, all of whom were S-Class criminals of their own respective villages that they all abandoned to pursue a larger goal " Kabuto stated as he shows a clip of Itachi and Kisame.

" All members wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar and engage in secret activities " Kabuto explained to the audience as he then shows a picture of Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru was once a member of the group but he was driven out by his greed " Kabuto explained to the audience but then he gets a phone call from Gin.

" I'm suing you for copyright infringement !" Gin replied.

**Present Day**

" So, how does that prove i stole the idea from Gin ? " Kabuto asked the court.

" You oratory skills and the presentation of your video seems to follow word for word of Gin's style " Tousen stated.

" Wait how can you even see what's on the video ? You're blind " Orochimaru asked.

" That's still pretty weak evidence that i stole anything from you " Kabuto replied.

" Then allow me to call a special witness to the stand " Gin stated.

" Very well then , who is it ? " Aizen asked.

" Sasuke Uchiha " Gin answered as Sasuke walks up to the stand which causes all the Arrancar girls to blush.

" So that's Sasuke Uchiha ? " Loly asked.

" He' so dreamy, he could rival Aizen in the looks department " Menoly answered blushing.

" He's so mine! " Apache said to the girls.

" Who died and made you the one to decide he's yours ? " Mia asked .

" Silence you two, we have to be impratial " Sun Sun stated trying to hide her blush.

" Your honor, i have documents proving that Kabuto has been stealing ideas from Gin Ichimaru " Sasuke stated as he hands Aizen the documents.

" Damn it !" Kabuto said to himself nervous about the issue .

" This is bad ! " Orochimaru said to himself.

" Now here's the video i kept that proves that Kabuto stole from Gin Ichimaru " Sasuke said to the jury as he shows the video of the tape.

**3 weeks ago**

The tape shows Kabuto watching Arrancar Encyclopedia with Orochimaru and them stopping the video to talk with each other.

" So what do you think ? " Kabuto asked.

" This is a prefect idea to steal from, after all we need to make some money for running this place " Orochimaru answered.

" So which one of us would run these omake skits ? " Kabuto asked.

" You would, you're much younger than me and you have the look and charisma to work for the camera " Orochimaru answered.

" But what if were caught or if someone makes the claim that we pragilzed ? " Kabuto asked.

" No one would find out ! " Orochimaru replied.

**Present Day**

Everyone within the jury is shocked by the evidence presented to them by Sasuke.

" This is a fabrication! " Kabuto shouted.

" How dare you betray us Sasuke ? " Orochimaru asked.

" So what is the verdict ? " Skullak asked the jury.

" Guiltily ! " everyone answered.

" Very well then , you both have been sentenced to banishment from the series never to return again " Aizen said to the two.

" This isn't fair ! " both Orochimaru and Kabuto shouted.

" Take them away ! " Aizen said as he smack the mallet on the table and both Orochimaru and Kabuto are dragged away from the courtroom.

**( A/N: So here ends the events of September 28 ,2001 . The day where the flames of war have been fueled and now the battle lines have been drawn. Th 5 kages united and the attack of Karakura Town have ignited the military expansion movement within the Gotei 13 . Aizen meanwhile now processes Izanagi and Sasuke Uchiha while Madara has Orihime , it's also revealed that Itachi is secretly working against Madra and Aizen. What is bound to happen in the future ?** **Review, Fave and Subscribe.)**


	58. Operation Halcyon

**Bleach Shippuden 56 :Operation Halcyon : The infiltration of Hueco Mundo**

**(A/N: Sorry for the month delay. My computer broke down and crashed around the middle of this month due to a broken fan and all the data to this fan fic chapter was deleted in the process. Computer has been having overheating problems due to the fan and the hot weather. The good news is that i have Chapter 57 and 58 almost completed and should take much shorter. This Hiatus is even longer than the one that occurred back at January but rest assured because i have returned. This is also going to be a very long but important chapter filled with build up and character development to set the bridge to the new arc )**

I don't own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Friday September 28,2001 8:00 P.M. Konohakagure , Narutoverse<strong>

Konoha is recovering from the destruction that occurred in the last 4 days. Konohakagure was partially rebuilt by Tsunade and Onoki. Onoki used his Earth Style Justu to uplift the village out of the crater with Tsunade lending him her remaining Chakra into recreate temporary housing within the village. The village is now having people organize into the small shelters created by the Tsuchikage and Konoha prepares to resume the reconstruction around the ruined village.

While people have basic housing again, they remain without any sanitation treatment. There are no sewage systems within village to treat the water . With Konoha river dried up from the blast collision between Kyuubi Naruto and Hollow Ichigo, drought is also a major issue as well as the vast amounts of arable land destroyed. With all the power grids destroyed, most of the village is without power. It would still take 5 years and the total repair cost of **810,000,000,000** **ryō**( $ 81, 000,000,000 U.S. dollars ) to fully restore Konoha to the state it was before the Shinobi invasion.

Onoki is meanwhile resting within the makeshift Hokage palace made by Yamato placed back where it used to be as well as the Hokage herself .

" That was amazing Grandpa ! " Kurotsuchi said to her grandfather.

" It was nothing , it's not the first time i had to rebuild an entire village from starch " Onoki stated.

" Still it's too bad you can't fix everything around here ! " Akatsuchi replied as he rest on the bed.

Meanwhile at the Hospital. Sai is being tended to by Sakura with Sai appearing uneasy about what happened. Sakura is working on attaching the prosthetic arm of Sai after it was destroyed by Yammy .

" What's wrong Sai ? Something troubling you ? " Sakura asked.

" It's Lord Danzō, i think he's dead " Sai answered.

" What makes you think that ? " Sakura asked.

" It's because of this " Sai replied as he stick out his tongue revealing he has no sealing tattoo on his tongue .

" Where's the seal ? " Sakura asked.

" It's gone as well as Danzō's presence, it seems like Danzō has met an inevitable fate " Sai answered.

" It's most likely he was killed off by the Shinigami " Sakura stated.

" My question is how could anyone kill off a man that powerful ? " Sai asked.

" I really worn myself out uplifting this village, the Hokage owes me for life for this " Onoki responded as he rest up going to sleep within the candlelight lit room.

Meanwhile within the same Tsunade is eating alot of food to maintain her massive reserves of Chakra. Tsunade so far has eaten 20 plates of food 5 sake bottles and is still hungry .

" Please take your time Lady Tsunade " Shizune said to the Hokage while hugging Tonton.

" This food isn't enough. My Chakra reserves haven't fully replenished yet ! Bring me back more food or i'll turn old again " Tsunade shouted .

" You eaten most of our own rations of food left over for 3 days, you need to wait until tomorrow for that to happen " Shizune stated.

" I need more food ! " Tsunade replied as she stares at Tonton.

" No Tsunade, don't eat Tonton ! " Shizune shouted only for Kakashi to walk into the room.

" Hey Tsunade. How's things with you ? " Kakashi asked her.

" Recovering nicely from being in a coma and within another fight " Tsunade answered as she eats a piece of chicken wings like a rabid wolf.

" I'm glad you're here, Danzō was going to take over the village and i wasn't really the Hokage type either " Kakashi stated.

" I should've known that bastard slimebag would've tried something funny in the wake of events " Tsunade replied.

Suddenly Baki walks in with a letter within his hand .

" We got problems ! " Baki said to Tsunade.

" What is it ? " Tsunade asked .

" It's a letter from the Kage Summit ! " Baki answered.

" What is it about ? " Tsunade asked.

" It's Danzō Shiruma . He was found dead at 1:30 P.M. after a 9.5 earthquake shook both the Land of Iron and Land of Light " Baki explained to Tsunade.

" Danzō died ? " Tsunade asked .

" More like he was killed, he was cut down by a sword . The sword slash was so powerful that it not only killed him but the same slashwave cut down a 15 mile long mountain range area within the Land of Light and half of the Land of Iron bridge " Baki answered shocked as he reads this .

" This is madness, how can a sword cut down an entire mountain range ? This power is that of the Six Sages. Not even Kages are this powerful enough to cleanly slash through a mountain range " Tsunade stated shocked by the news .

" This can't be ! " Kakashi stated recalling what Gin said to him.

" What are you talking about ? " Tsunade asked.

" So the legend of Yamamoto is true ! " Kakashi answered.

" Yamamoto ? " Tsunade asked.

" The leader of the Shinigami, he must of been the one who killed off Danzō " Kakashi answered.

" This is madness, you're saying that such a man could actually exist ? " Baki asked.

" There's no doubt truth to Kakashi's words. I might of disliked Danzō but he was one of the strongest Kages of his time , he was a direct rival to Hiruzen and rivaled the immense power that the Third Hokage had. He's probably the most skilled and dangerous of all Kages aside from the Tsuchikage. For him to be cut down so easily , that just shows just how dangerous Yamamoto is " Tsunade explained to the group.

" There's more to this. It's agreed among all parties that the Kages would gather here Sunday to finish the conference due to Danzo's walkout on the conference and a violent string of attacks from Shinigami terrorists that attempted to assassinate the Raikage and the Mizukage " Baki explained to Tsunade.

" It's just as i feared. With 7 out of 9 Tailed beasts, they're becoming much more bold in their attacks . I see, the only recourse is to accept the meeting and discuss the issue on what to do in regards of the Shinigami " Tsunade replied as she signs the letter.

" Tsunade, there's one thing we want to show you after we're done eating " Yamamoto said to Tsunade.

" What is it Yamato ? " Tsunade asked.

" It's something that could get us into the Soul Society ! " Yamato answered.

Meanwhile at the Hospital , many of the Shinobi are within hospital beds with limited electrical appliances and medical equipment . Hinata is on her bed resting up from Chakra Exhaustion with Naruto at bedside with Kurenai, Shino, Kiba and Neji next to her.

" Hinata, please hang in there ! " Naruto said to himself as he holds onto the blue haired Shinobi.

" Listen Naruto, i'm sorry for saying that you didn't deserve to be Shinobi " Kiba said to Naruto.

" Same here ! " Shino replied.

" We all let our anger get the best of us ! " Kurenai stated.

" We were assholes to you ! " Neji replied.

" That's okay guys, i kinda fucked up. It's not easy trying to be a Shinobi when you have this demon inside you whole i swear,i'll find a way to control it and then i'll avenge my sensei " Naruto explained to the group.

" Don't worry Naruto, everyone knows you're the world's most unpredictable Ninja " Shino stated.

" You pretty much proved that when you beat me in the preliminaries ! " Kiba replied.

" The same thing within the finals when you proved that only you can control your destiny " Neji responded.

" Naruto , Hinata holds alot of faith within you, don't let her down " Kurenai stated.

" Don't worry, i would always stand by her side ! " Naruto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki clinic<strong>

Ichigo rest within his bed with his head on his pillow thinking about the fact he failed to protect Orihime.

" This isn't fair , why did she have to be kidnapped ? Just when i thought i things was getting better for my life, fate shovels shit in my face " Ichigo said to himself as he lies down on his bed with tears coming out of his eyes.

" Ichigo , dinner is ready ! " Yuzu said to Ichigo .

" I'm not very hungry ! " Ichigo replied as he lies in bed.

" Are you feeling alright Ichigo ? " Karin asked her older brother.

" I'm okay , just feeling down " Ichigo answered as he wipes his tears.

" What happened ? " Karin asked Ichigo.

" Me and Orihime broke up " Ichigo answered with a lie.

" I see, you really cared for her big brother ! " Yuzu stated.

" More than i could ever imagine now we've gone our separate ways ! " Ichigo replied as he goes into his pillow.

" Let's leave him alone for now, it's best he gets some personal time alone " Karin responded as both of them walk away from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ANBU underground base<strong>

Tsunade walks with Kakashi, Yamato and Shizune as well as Baki, Temari and Kankurō to the center of 50 foot wide room where they see scientists and ANBU team are working on a project .

" What is this ? " Tsunade asked.

" It's a project that the Konoha Cryptanalysis Squad started earlier shortly before the attacks on this village " Kakashi answered.

" What are you guys constructing ? " Tsunade asked.

" A portal that would take us to the Soul Society " Yamato answered.

" What are you talking about ? " Baki asked.

" Me and Kakashi uncovered some documents from the enemy which reveals how they can come to other villages with surprisingly speed and stealth " Kakashi explained to Tsunade.

" This here is a portal being developed to travel into the Hidden village that is the Soul Society ! " Shiho stated.

" You mean you guys found a way to get Gaara back ? " Kankurō asked.

" Not yet, we only just begun the construction of the portal " Yamato answered.

" So you're saying that you guys can get within the Soul Society ? " Tsunade asked.

" We can but we need a week to follow these documents " the head of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Squad answered.

" Thanks Kakashi for the intel, this changes everything ! " Tsunade replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

9:00 P.M. Yamamoto is feeling uneasy about the Aizen having Orihime in his procession.

" This is very bad , Aizen knows the true extent of Orihime's power . He could use that any moment to awaken the Hōgyoku at any time he chooses to. I'm afraid that even with the mobilization of the draft and building of self-defense militia, we won't have enough time to prepare for the worst Aizen has to offer " Yamamoto explained to Yoruichi.

" Rescuing Orihime comes as a top priority however we don't know much about the layout of Aizen's fortress , Las Noches. We need someone to breach into Las Noches and get the full layout. I'm afraid that Soifon going into the fortress wouldn't happen due to her recovering her injuries " Yoruichi stated.

" So what do you propose ? " Yamamoto asked.

" I propose to use Vice Captain Ibiki Chokorēto to go into Las Noches in disguised as an Arrancar and get the layout of the fortress " Yoruichi answered.

" What for ? Why not go yourself ? " Yamamoto asked.

" I'll assist her as backup if she needs it besides she's highly competent and capable of handling herself ! " Yoruichi replied.

" Then what do you plan to do ? " Yamamoto asked.

" We'll plan a surprise raid against Las Noches. The Vizards would each launch a series of strategic , surgical strikes towards vital defenses of Las Noches to create a diversion to get most of the fighting force, including the Espadas to attack there. While the enemies are fighting, Kisuke would directly engage with Sosuke Aizen to divert him while i go with Vice Captain Chokorēto to free Orihime. Tessai being the last line of defense would then use his Bankai and cast **Sekienton** (赤煙遁_Red Smoke Escape)_ to cover the entire fortress within the blinding smoke . Then Kisuke would cast **Kyokko** (曲光 _Curved Light_) to help us escape with Orihime back to the Soul Society " Yoruichi explained to the elder Captain.

" You have no way of taking on Aizen yourselves ? " Yamamoto asked.

" It's far too risky. Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu makes it tricky to fight him, not to mention using our full power within Las Noches will put Vice Captain Chokorēto and Orihime at risk as well as the Vizard Vice Captains. Kisuke would only be there to distract Aizen , not kill him for doing so would be tough, especially with Gin and Tōusen on Aizen's side " Yoruichi stated .

" When do you plan to deploy the plan ? " Yamamoto asked.

" How soon can Mayuri get an Garganta working ? " Yoruichi answered with a question.

" Knowing him, around 24 hours ! " Yamamoto replied.

" Given the vast size of the fortress, it would take at least 3 days for Ibiki to explore the whole fortress from every point but i'm confident that she can do this " Yoruichi explained to the elder Captain.

" So what about Ichigo Kurosaki, do you plan to use him after he recovers from the surgery ? I advise you shouldn't " Yamamoto asked.

" Don't worry, Ichigo is a major liability to our mission. First of all, Isshin just reported that he's under severe depression, someone that unstable with his Hollow powers out of control would only cause chaos to the battlefield and second of all he wouldn't be needed for this anyways. The Vizard Captains each wield the same level of power as Ichigo's most powerful Hollow state, combined within me and Kisuke as part of the assault, we don't need to worry about additional manpower " Yoruichi explained to Yamamoto.

" Brilliant strategy ! " Yamamoto replied as he's amazed by the plan.

" Don't thank me, thank Kisuke, he's the brains as usual ! " Yoruichi responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

Unohana is resting within her bed with Isane tending to her . Unohana several hours earlier used the power of her Bankai and an alchemy Kidō spell to restore the city of Karakura Town to it's former glory at the cost of having no Reiatsu for a while.

" Captain Unohana, how are you feeling ? " Isane asked Unohana.

" Fine, i just need a while to recover my Reiatsu " Unohana answered.

" How are we going to function without you Captain ? You're the best healer here " Isane questioned her Captain.

" Don't worry, i have faith within your abilities ! " Unohana replied.

" But what if i don't do as well ? " Isane asked .

" You doubt yourself too much Isane ! " Unohana replied as she feels on her Vice Captains face .

" I guess you have a point, i can do this! " Isane replied as she gains some confidence only for Unohana hugging her.

" Please hold onto the fort until i return Monday " Unohana said to Isane as she kisses the shy Vice Captain on the check hugging her.

" Unohana ! " Isane asked as she blushes.

" You're like a daughter to me , please take care ! " Unohana replied.

Meanwhile Byakuya and Kenpachi are resting within the hospital bed with Renji and Rukia at bedside. Byakuya has a vest like cast on his torso and abdomen caused by a punch from Itachi earlier.

" So how are you doing ? " Renji asked his Captain.

" I'm fine, just a few cracked ribs and some internal bruising to my stomach but i'm fine " Byakuya answered as he lies down.

" Brother , hopefully you get better ! " Renji stated .

" Don't worry guys, the injuries aren't that serious, i'll be up and moving tomorrow " Byakuya replied.

Meanwhile Kenpachi is at his bed with Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku . He has a cast on his right arm and bandages on the left side of his face .

" Damn Kenpachi, you took a nasty beating " Yumichika said to Kenpachi.

" Yeah the enemy crushed my arm pretty badly however thanks to Isane, i can walk out of here tomorrow " Kenpachi stated.

" That's great news Kenny ! " Yachiru replied .

" Man, this guy must of been very strong to hurt you " Ikkaku stated.

" Yeah, neither me or Byakuya could take him ! " Kenpachi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **12th Division Headquarters & Barracks**

Mayuri and his crew study more about countering Shinobi while building a Garganta.

" This chaos that occurred today really drained our resources within the Soul Society " Mayuri said to his squad.

" Indeed, having to construct this Garganta isn't easy , especially with us being called to manufacture weapons for the defense militias " Akon replied.

" It's going to really drive up the debt within the Soul Society once all this is over " Hiyosu stated.

" We already spent a chunk of money trying to erase an entire country's memory of the event with the Shinobi earlier today , now we're stuck with all this work " Rin replied.

" This is no time to complain, it seems we're all be pulling late night shifts tonight trying to work on helping the Soul Society make up for the massive lack of manpower " Mayuri said to his squad.

" Right Captain ! " all of them replied as they begin their work .

" So what to do now Captain ? " Nemu asked her father.

" I need you to make sure the Garganta is met with the necessary preparations, we plan to make use of it under Operation: Halcyon " Mayuri stated.

" Right Captain Kurotsuchi ! " Nemu replied as she gets to work on the project.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Hideout<strong>

Shinji and the gang are strategize their plan to invade Las Noches to aid in Orihime's escape .

" As you guys already know, we face a major crisis right now " Shinji said to the team.

" You mean the Orihime incident ? " Kensei asked.

" Yes, Aizen now has procession of her as we speak " Shinji answered.

" This is bad! Aizen at this rate could restore the Hōgyoku at any given time " Lisa stated.

" Why don't we go and attack now ? " Hiyori asked impatiently.

" Because it would a trap and suicide to rush in without thinking. Aizen alone is a threat, everyone of us has been affected by his Kyōka Suigetsu and his Bankai is an unknown but the fact he could assemble an army as powerful as the Espadas and manage to maintain control of all of them just shows how scary he is, not to mention the powerful Shinobi that aid him as well " Shinji explained to the team.

" Still , the more time we waste here, the longer Aizen could reactivate the Hōgyoku " Love stated.

" Hiyori has a point, our time is finite ! " Kensei replied.

" According to Kisuke, we have at least one week to stop Aizen from fully awakening the Hōgyoku " Shinji said to the group.

" Why a week ? He could attack anytime " Mashio asked.

" I don't know for sure. I only have the reports given to me by Captain Kurotsuchi " Shinji answered.

" I'm guessing Mayuri hacked into Aizen's data within his computer and pulled it out of his computer " Hachigen stated.

" Either Aizen i getting vastly overconfident or it's just a trap . Either way we must act on this opportunity as soon as possible, this would be our only shot at this " Shinji said to the Vizards.

" So how are we going to carry this out ? " Rose asked.

" In 3 days after Vice Captain Chokorēto gives us the intel, we'll begin Operation:Halcyon " Shinji answered as the Vizards prepare for the prison break.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Orihime is within her cell crying her eyes out from the stress she's going through while she thinks of Ichigo.

" Ichigo , why couldn't i defend myself better ? Forgive me for being so weak, i'm powerless to do anything . Just when i think life was finally becoming great, then this happens . I want to get out of here so badly, Ichigo please get me out of here " Orihime said to herself as Aizen walks into the cell with the Hōgyoku removed from his chest .

" Orihime , i need your help with something " Aizen said to Orihime as he shows her the Hōgyoku.

" No! I'm not helping you again ! I refuse to help a man as evil as you " Orihime stated in anger with tears in her eyes.

" You're a prisoner here Inoue, i'm afraid your right to choose doesn't exist . Be grateful that i allow you to exist in surprisingly good comfort. You could probably end up like the countless female prison victims. Many of them are raped, killed , tortured or turned into prostitutes or all of the above. I value you above the rest and that's the sole reason why i'm this nice to you . Trust me when i say you don't want to make me angry " Aizen explained to Orihime as he feels on her face.

" HANDS OFF ME, I'M ONLY FOR ICHIGO ! " Orihime shouted as she slaps Aizen in the face.

" Calm down Orihime, i don't wish to force myself onto you. Even though i'm more than capable of doing so, i'm not a rapist by any means. I think it's a pointless activity done by the weak to make themselves feel stronger . As you can see, i'm so strong that i don't even really need to ask my Espadas twice to follow orders, not to mention i'm the epitome of attraction among all men, rape is a pointless cause when you can seduce a woman effortlessly " Aizen explained to Orihime with the arrogance and ego that would make Hitler blush.

" I understand now, you're the very definition of an evil arrogant man. You manipulated countless people in the past, i can tell just reading your heart that whatever humanity you had before has died and it has been replaced on what i can describe as the most vile and hateful being to stand before me " Orihime stated with contempt for Aizen.

" I see, so you could read my heart huh ? I'm far from a Hero but compared to what the Soul Society has been doing for years , i'm virtually a saint " Aizen replied.

" What are you talking about ? " Orihime asked Aizen.

" Ever wonder why so much misery in this world exist ? The Soul King sits on his throne and watches us kill each other off for his amusement. He's the reason why you had such a terrible life " Aizen answered.

" Shut it , i wish not to hear your bullshit ! " Orihime stated.

" I see, you're not as naïve as i thought , still you need to learn how to respect me better Inoue ! " Aizen replied as he calmly walks away unfazed by Orihime's assault and insults.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Ichigo is by himself out on the rooftop looking at the barrier surrounding his house when Isshin comes to talk with his son.

" So Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin told me how you're feeling " Isshin said to Ichigo with a serious tone to his voice rather than his usually goofy persona .

" I'm not in the mood for your jokes ! " Ichigo stated.

" What happened between you and Orihime ? " Isshin asked.

" Me and her got into a small fight and i'm regretting it big time " Ichigo answered.

" Did you hit her ? " Isshin asked.

" No , i just had an argument with her whether we should be more than friends. I told her that we shouldn't take things too fast but Orihime wanted to rush the relationship . Now i'm afraid that such that fight, i'm afraid she's not going to back with me " Ichigo explained to Isshin.

" Listen Ichigo, i have faith you can get her back, don't think this is the end of the world " Isshin stated.

" I don't know what to do to get her back ! " Ichigo replied.

" Here's my key advice Ichigo. Never give up , Orihime means everything to you right ? " Isshin asked Ichigo.

" Yes, she 's my whole world ! " Ichigo answered.

" Do what it takes to get her back but first recover the wounds within your heart , once you've done that Ichigo, do whatever you wish to bring her back. With the strength within your heart, you can overcome any obstacle Ichigo ! " Isshin explained to his son .

" Thanks for the advice but i doubt it'll be easy " Ichigo stated.

" That's not like you to give up my son ! " Isshin replied as he walks away from the rooftop while his son stands on the rooftop.

Isshin then gets a phone call from Kisuke about the operation.

" Isshin are you there ? " Kisuke asked.

" Yeah i'm here ! " Isshin answered.

" How's Ichigo doing ? " Kisuke asked.

" He's an emotional wreck , i haven't seen him this sad since Masaki died " Isshin answered.

" I was afraid you were going to say that " Kisuke stated.

" What's wrong ? " Isshin asked.

" There has been some slight miscalculations with the plan, we might need Ichigo for the plan to work " Kisuke replied.

" What do you mean ? " Isshin asked.

" We got intel from Mayuri that there's another Espada within the ranks, as of this week, two new Espadas have been formed " Kisuke answered.

" What do you mean ? " Isshin asked.

" One of them is Skullak Tuma and the other being Wonderweiss Margera . We currently are decoding more of their information but we know one thing and one thing alone, both of these new entries are Espada level " Kisuke answered.

" You got to be kidding me ? " Isshin asked.

" I did the planning and the math already and already have information on all the current Espadas. The Vizards alone should be enough to handle the Espadas but with these two unknown Espada level Arrancars joining the fray, it would cause serious problems. In other words, there's a good chance the Vizards might be set up for a trap and with them outnumbered, it's only a matter of time before they're probably killed off " Kisuke explained to the former Captain.

" I see , so in other words Ichigo is needed ? " Isshin asked .

" Yes he is , either that or you have to tag along ! " Kisuke stated.

" I'll see what i can do for my son , he needs to be cheered up until then or at least kept emotionally stable " Isshin replied.

" I'm counting on you Isshin, don't let us down. You're the only one who can help out Ichigo " Kisuke said to his friend.

" I understand that already ! " Isshin replied.

" My question now is when are you going to tell him the truth of your past ? " Kisuke asked.

" When the time is right ! " Isshin answered as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Saturday September 29, 2001 6:00 A.M Bleachverse, Soul Society**

Soifon and Yoruichi are talking with Ibiki about her mission to Hueco Mundo.

" You have a huge mission ahead of you Vice Captain Chokorēto " Soifon said to her new Vice Captain while in crutches.

" What is it Captain Soifon ? " Ibiki asked.

" You been entrusted with a top-secret mission that only the higher-ups know about, a mission that affects the upcoming Winter War and whether we win or lose " Soifon stated.

" What is my mission Captain Soifon ? " Ibiki asked.

" Your mission is to rescue Orihime Inoue ! " Yoruichi answered.

" That's a big task, i can't possibly take on the whole Arrancar army ,even if i used my stealth skills " Ibiki stated.

" You won't be taking them on. It's suicide for any of us to try fighting the Espadas all by ourselves , your job is to infiltrate the massive fortress that is Las Noches and get a security detail on the entire palace . You will pose as an Natural born Arrancar and wander Hueco Mundo until you're found, once there, use the opportunity within Las Noches to get intel on the places of interest and most importantly, rendezvous with Orihime Inoue but don't try to break her out until we give the signal " Yoruichi explained to Ibiki.

" What is the signal ? " Ibiki asked.

" On Tuesday within 3:00 A.M. we'll attack Las Noches with the Vizards as backup and Kisuke and Tessai as a second line of defense . We'll provide the smokescreen needed for you to escape Las Noches with Orihime . Soon we'll fall back and the mission will be a success. It would require you not to get caught even once though, even the smallest misstep would cost us the entire mission " Soifon explained to them.

" This seems like a huge task , i'm not sure if i can undertake this " Ibiki said to the two.

" Don't undercut yourself just because you're a Vice Captain, i have you to thank for saving me from the Hokage. You're one of the best people i have ever worked with . I believe in you Ibiki, you can do this and make your parents proud " Soifon replied.

" I'm willing to put my life on the line for the Soul Society and for you Captain Soifon " Ibiki responded with a salute.

" I would of token up on this mission but at the moment i can barely move my legs , i'm counting on you Ibiki " Soifon responded as she hugs her Vice Captain.

" Now that we have all that out of the way, let's head to Kurotsuchi. He should have everything set up for your disguise and look as an Arrancar " Yoruichi said to Ibiki as she walks Ibiki to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

6:00 A.M. Orihime is kept prisoner within the holding cell next to Aizen's throne room when Skullak comes to Orihime walking into her cell.

" Who are you ? " Orihime asked Skullak.

" I'm former Primera Espada , Skullak Tuma. Nice to meet you " Skullak answered.

" Whatever ! " Orihime stated folding her hands together and pouting.

" I see, sorry for having to kidnap you. Aizen needs your power to use for his grand plan " Skullak stated.

" What grand plan, the one he needs to take over this world ? Aizen cares about no one but himself " Orihime explained to Skullak.

" I know it might seem that way in first glance but it's much more complicated that it seems " Skullak replied.

" What do you mean ? " Orihime asked.

" Aizen's goals is to unite all Hollows and Humans together, for many years there are good Hollows like us who discriminate against us " Skullak stated.

" It was you monsters who killed my brother, i lost everything that day " Orihime replied.

" Understand that not all Hollows are like that , i never once killed a human soul . Aizen himself wants to give us Hollows intelligence so we don't need to feed on human souls to evolve our power . The one who killed your brother is not among us Arrancars " Skullak explained to Orihime.

" But Grand Fisher stated that Arrancars are created from the Hōgyoku " Orihime stated.

" And do you know why we were created from the Hōgyoku ? " Skullak asked.

" What for ? " Orihime asked.

" We wish to become humans once again " Skullak replied.

" What are you talking about ? " Orihime questioned the Arrancar.

" We long to be like you again however Arrancars are rarely created by nature, in other words we need to eat hundreds of souls to become human again. What Aizen is trying to do is make sure that Hollows become more human we can one day be restored of our humanity " Skullak explained to Orihime.

" You don't seem to be lying however do you know if Aizen really is trying to help you guys ? " Orihime asked Skullak.

" It was because of him that i was able to continue living and it was him that make me feel human . He helped turned countless savage Hollows into kind and understanding humans.. well most of them anyways " Skullak answered.

" What about the Soul Society ? You're going to actually destroy it ? " Orihime asked Skullak .

" We must, for too long , they failed to help out the people in need " Skullak answered.

" What are you talking about ? " Orihime asked.

" The Soul Society is nothing more but a bunch of ruthless barbarians who have no honor whatsoever. They don't care about us Hollows despite the fact we're sentient beings , they don't bother to distinguish the mindless hollows from the true hollows such as myself . Hollows struggle to reclaim our humanity, it's not fair that we're hunted and lumped together with the barbaric Hollows which attack humans " Skullak explained to the group.

" You're saying there are Hollows out there that only want to reclaim their humanity ? " Orihime asked.

" Yes however they eventually cave in to the primal urges cursed upon them and people refuse to treat them or help them maintain their humanity. In other words , we eventually become monsters " SKullak answered.

" But the Shinigami konso souls ! " Orihime stated.

" That's what they want you to believe, sure they take them to the Soul Society but what happens to the souls after that ? They aren't given any healthcare and have to struggle to make ends meet while the Shinigami have all the wealth and power . There was once a time where Hollows were more akin to humans and weren't hunted or prosecuted " Skullak explained to Orihime.

" Come to think of it, i did remember seeing some poor houses among the Seireitei, you're telling me that the Soul Society doesn't care about it's own people and more importantly what are these Hollows you speak of that are humans ? " Orihime questioned the brown-haired Arrancar.

" That is known as Vasto Lordes . Vasto Lordes are Hollows who have become human again , we gained the same level of intelligence and even the emotions of the humans. For a while, we lived peacefully and there was one of us but now Espada's 1-4 and myself are the last remaining of our kind as original Vasto Lordes " Skullak explained to the ginger.

" What happened to the Vasto Lordes ? " Orihime asked.

" Thousands of years ago, the Soul Society fell into control of the Shinigami. They were threatened and terrified by the power of the Vasto Lordes and plotted to kill us off. The Arturo Plateado incident is what set things off and that's what caused the Soul Society to go on their genocidal hunt against us " Skullak explained to the young teen.

" So what about you ? Were you born a Vasto Lordes ? " Orihime asked Skullak.

" No i was born an Adjuchas, only Adjuchas and above are capable of giving birth to children. Long before Aizen took over things in Hueco Mundo, there were Noble Houses within Las Noches ran by families of powerful Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes " Skullak stated.

" Hueco Mundo had royal families ? " Orihime asked.

" It did ! I was the prodigy son of the Tuma House. My mother was Leda Tuma. She was the most beautiful and strongest woman during those times. My father was Jango Tuma, he was the leader of the Tuma House and his majesty King Baraggan's right hand man of his army " Skullak explained to Orihime.

" Please tell me how the house works ? " Orihime asked.

" When one is born in the Tuma House and old enough or evolve to an Adjuchas. They must learn history about Hueco Mundo and learn to fight. I practice with the Tuma's greats warriors and Generals. I was a quick learner and became a great warrior for a young age as a hollow. I also had to learn our House's _Motto Strength from Order, Glory and Honor'_ " Skullak stated.

" Where are your parents ? " Orihime asked.

" They're all dead ! " Skullak answered.

" Why ? " Orihime asked .

" My father died trying to achieve peace between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo back when Barragan ran this place and i was a child hundreds of years ago. My father died in the hands of a Shinigami wearing a black hood that was Captain level 110 years ago , i don't know who killed him but i'm determined to hunt down the one who killed my father and get my revenge " Skullak stated .

" You really do seem to care about your parents ! " Orihime replied.

" You have the false notion that all Hollows are evil , however we're just struggling to maintain what we lost " Skullak said to the young ginger.

" So you guys want me to help you get revenge on the Soul Society ? " Orihime asked Skullak.

" You're the trump card we need to win this entire war . Once Aizen is the Soul King, Hollows will no longer be hunted or oppressed, they would no longer face fear of the Shinigami and we can live like humans " Skullak explained to Orihime.

" I really don't want any part of this. I understand that you're angry and want payback but all you would be doing is creating a circle of hatred by taking on Shinigami and killing them " Orihime stated.

" Perhaps you and i should hang out and i'll show you more around the place " Skullak said Orihme.

" But aren't i a prisoner ? " Orihime asked.

" Lord Aizen wouldn't mind if i took you around the place and show you how us Arrancar live, besides there's no way you can escape anyways and i don't wish to hurt you " Skullak answered as he grabs Orihime's hand and both of them walk away from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Thorne Room<strong>

Aizen sits down with Sasuke drinking tea at the table . Aizen sits there calmly while Sasuke has an angry look on his face.

" Just who the hell are you ? " Sasuke asked.

" My name is Sosuke Aizen , i'm the one who runs everything within the fortress you see here " Aizen answered.

" This place , it's huge . I never seen anything this big before in my life " Sasuke stated.

" I made this from starch , this is the largest fortress within the world ! " Aizen replied.

" You guys claim to be spirits yet you act no different from humans , if anything you guys could die even though you're dead already " Sasuke stated.

" It's a bit perplexing isn't it ? Well i wonder that myself but let's talk about that later, you came for power right ? " Aizen said to the Uchiha survivor.

" Yes , i want more power ! " Sasuke replied.

" Why do you need this power ? " Aizen asked.

" You already know why, you wouldn't seeked me out . My question to you is why do you want me to get more power ?" Sasuke answered with a question.

" I must say, you're highly perspective , allow me to be straightforward with you . I need your power to help take down the Akatsuki's and the Soul Society " Aizen stated.

" No way , i have no interest in being used as a pawn for your power grab ! " Sasuke replied.

" Now , now Sasuke . I know what you desire , you want Itachi dead for what he done to your clan but at your current state, you stand no chance against him. You need my power to ever hope to avenge your clan " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" Still that's the same song and dance Orochimaru said to me , i'm tired of being manipulated and lied to . How do i know you even have the power to make me stronger ? " Sasuke asked him.

" Come at me then ! " Aizen answered as he sits there drinking his tea .

" Fine then, let's test your godly power ! " Sasuke stated as he takes out his Chidori blade and goes to attack Aizen .

" You're fast ! " Aizen said to himself as he uses his pinky finger to effortlessly block the blade with his pinky while holding his tea.

" Impossible, you blocked my Chidori blade with just your finger " Sasuke said to Aizen as he then puts down the cup which has a small chip on the handle

" You're strong, you really have the potential to beat your brother " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" Could this guy be even stronger than Orochimaru ? He didn't even blink when he saw my attack coming " Sasuke said to himself.

" You're aware that your brother is within the Akatsuki , my business rival group right ? " Aizen asked.

" Yeah, i'm aware of that what's your point ? " Sasuke asked.

" Do you know who's the leader of the Akatsuki that Itachi worked for ? " Aizen questioned the young Uchiha.

" Why does that matter ? " Sasuke answered with a question.

" Because that leader was the one who killed your clan off " Aizen stated.

" So Itachi is the leader ? " Sasuke questioned the mulleted Captain.

" No, he was just the pawn within the game . The one who murdered your clan was Madara Uchiha " Aizen replied.

" Impossible , Madara Uchiha is dead ! " Sasuke shouted.

" So am i , in fact you're dead as well at least psychically ! " Aizen replied.

" Quit making up bullshit, Madara Uchiha couldn't of ... " Sasuke stated only to be cut off by Aizen.

" But he did , perhaps you need to learn more about the story of Madara china " Aizen replied in a calm tone.

" Fine ! " Sasuke responded as he calms down and listens to Aizen.

" Madara Uchiha was the one who killed of his clan " Aizen said to the teen.

" That's impossible, Madara Uchiha fought for the clan, you expect me to believe he would betray it ? " Sasuke asked.

" It's true that he did once fight for the Uchiha Clan , he used to care alot about his clan but then things changed within the Valley of the End " Aizen answered.

" Valley of the End, you mean where he was said to have died ? " Sasuke questioned.

" Yep expect that wasn't the day he died , Madara escaped death barely and was able to survive the battle however his clan sided with Senju and turned against his actions . Madara was outcasted and therefore he was exiled from his clan for many years " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" You expect me to believe you ? Historical records said he died 64 years ago " Sasuke shouted.

" Does those same documents state Konoha was also involved in the Uchiha Massacre ? " Aizen answered with a question.

" Shut up , how do you even know that ? " Sasuke asked him.

" Here are some of the surviving records from the Uchiha Clan Massacre " Aizen answered as he hands Sasuke the documents highlighting the massacre.

After a few minutes of reading the files, Sasuke his horrified of the truth he learn about the Clan Massacre . He reads further to see Danzō's documented involvement within the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

" This can't be ! Kabuto was telling the truth ! " Sasuke shouted in anger as he clenches his fist .

" Tobi wanted to destroy Konoha in the act of vengeance for what happened in the Valley of the End however the Fourth Hokage gave his life to save the Village from the Nine Tails and sealed that power within his son, Naruto Uzumaki " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" Naruto ? You mean he's really the 9 tailed Demon Fox ? That explains what i saw back at the Valley of the End " Sasuke asked .

" I see, so you fought the Nine Tails ? But we'll talk about him later, let's continue " Aizen answered.

" Very well then ! " Sasuke replied.

" After Madara failed to massacre the Uchihas, he plotted to resurface . When the Uchiha Clan refused to accept his idea of rebellion, Madara then framed your clan for the Nine Tails attack and even spread false rumors about a coup d'état. He then found a boy who was the most talented and within his clan , that boy was your brother " Aizen explained to the Uchiha survivor .

" Why would my brother want to join sides with Madara ? " Sasuke asked.

" The same reason Danzō helped out, it was all for power " Aizen answered.

" Power ? " Sasuke asked shocked to hear this.

" Danzō wanted the Uchiha's dead so he can steal the Sharraigan to make himself stronger while Itachi did it to gain more power and unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan . Madara gained his vengeance by leaving the clan in ruins for siding with the First Hokage and the higher-ups that discriminated against your clan were happy that their rivals are now gone " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" THOSE BASTARDS, I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM ! " Sasuke shouted in tears as he breaks down from the stress and pain of learning the truth or the half truth.

" Calm down Sasuke, i know you're trying to deal with alot right now but.. " Aizen said to Sasuke in a calm voice.

" My brother sold my clan out for power, the village which i thought i had firends within planned to kill off my clan from the start even when they grew to trust each other and that Madara caused all of this " Sasuke shouted as he breaks part of the table with his fist.

" See, now you know the truth of what happened " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" Still why are you helping me out ? What are planing to gain and what do you want with me ? " Sasuke asked .

" Because i know what it's like to be alone, to have my family killed off, to be oppressed and persecuted by the people who killed my family . The Soul Society took my family away from me, all i want is vengeance and to change the world by becoming the Soul King " Aizen explained to the Uchiha survivor.

" What do you wish for me to do in exchange of killing my brother with the power you give me ? " Sasuke asked.

" I want you to help me take down Madara Uchiha and create the Ōken " Aizen answered.

" Oken ? " Sasuke asked.

" It's a power needed to break the dimensions of reality and challenge the power of god himself however to create the Ōken , one must use the power of 100,000 souls or more " Aizen answered.

" 100,000 souls ? " Sasuke asked.

" The Ōken can be forged with 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile. The current spirit-enriched land in the real world is Karakura Town but in your world it's Konoha " Aizen explained to Sasuke .

" So you want me to kill everyone in Konoha ? " Sasuke questioned the Ex Captain.

" Yes, well almost everyone . I also want you to capture the 9 Tailed Fox " Aizen answered.

" You mean Naruto ? " Sasuke asked.

" Yes, he'll be key to take on Madara and get payback " Aizen stated.

" I could care less about that , what i care about the most is getting revenge ! " Sasuke replied .

" Don't worry, here's one less person you need to kill " Aizen said to the young Uchiha as he tosses Danzō's severed head at Sasuke.

" That's ... " Sasuke said to Danzō shocked to see him .

" Yeah, that's proof i mean business and i won't go back on my word Sasuke. Just as long as you help me out, i'll help you out " Aizen stated.

" Fine, you got yourself a deal. Konoha is going to pay for everything they have done but first i'll kill Itachi off " Sasuke replied.

" Thanks , i promise to you to restore your clan to their glory by bringing them back to life " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" You don't need to make such lies Aizen , there's no way even you can bring back the dead " Sasuke stated.

" I can't , that's true but i know someone who can ! " Aizen replied as he grabs Danzō's head and carry it back .

" Where are you going ? " Sasuke asked.

" To give you a small demonstration of what i mean by reviving your clan " Aizen answered as he holds the severed head of Danzō and carry it with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the<strong> **12th Division Headquarters & Barracks**

Ibiki is getting worked upon by Kurotsuchi who is completing her disguise . Ibiki now has green hair and red-eye contacts while wearing ragged green clothes .

" There, just a few more changes and we're done ! " Mayuri said to Ibiki as he takes on a sticker like item.

" What's that within your hand ? " Soifon asked.

" It's a special sticker that gives the optical illusion one has a Hollow Hole. I designed it so well that it would fool even the smartest Arrancars. It's virtually undetectable and gives your Reiatsu a hollow like glow and feel to the disguise to complete the illusion " Mayuri explained to Ibiki.

" This is awesome ! " Ibiki stated as she stares at the fake Hollow hole placed on her abdomen.

" Let's not forget this ! " Mayuri replied as he puts a jawbone-like piece on the left side of her check and then dyes her skin pale.

" What's within this ? " Ibiki asked.

" This jawbone is a special transmitter that allows you to talk with us based on the thoughts on your mind and it links us to any intel you give us. It's state of the art neuro technology . It looks like part of a broken Hollow Mask and shouldn't break your cover " Mayuri explained to Ibiki.

" Typical Kurotsuchi, you're always as cunning as ever ! Yoruichi stated.

" Thank you ! " Mayuri replied.

" Let's get to the mission , we don't have much time yet to rescue Orihime " Soifon stated.

" Right, Nemu open the Garganta ! " Mayuri said to his Vice Captain.

" Okay then ! " Nemu replied as she opens up a Garganta .

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within the Ninja World<strong>

A and his group get a carrier pigeon with a message on it's back . A and Mizukage's team camped out within the forest heading to Konoha.

" It's from Konoha ! " A said to the team .

" What does it read ? " Darui asked .

" It says that Tsunade has awakened from her coma " A answered.

" That's some good news ! " Mei stated.

" It also says that the Tsuchikage and the acting Kazekage are also within Konoha and they have a secret uncovered from Shinigami to show us " A replied.

" What secret could it be ? " Aō asked.

" Whatever it is , it would help us greatly ! " Chōjiro answered.

" C, Darui, make sure Bee gets back to Kumogakure " A said to the two with Killer Bee in handcuffs.

" Ya bro, dis is wack, ya can't keep me in these chains " Killer Bee stated.

" You're in serious trouble for breaking out of the village without permission and causing a nationwide panic, you're in serious trouble with me " A shouted looking at his brother.

" He's got you there. You shouldn't have done all that ! " Darui calmly stated.

" You heard Lord Raikage, let's get going ! " C replied as they walk with Killer Bee.

" Let's not waste any time, let's head to Konoha already " Mei stated as she walks with the Raikage and with her bodyguards while A's bodyguards take B back to Kumogakure.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Skullak and Orihime are hanging out with each other when they meet Cirucci.

" Skullak, what are you doing with the prisoner out ? " Cirucci asked her lover.

" Aizen gave me permission to do as i wish with her " Skullak answered.

" Don't tell me that you plan to cheat on me with this pretty thing here " Cirucci stated joking around.

" I'll never do that , you're my honey pie ! " Skullak replied as he kisses Cirucci in the mouth surprising Orihime.

" You know i was only kidding honey, you rather chop off your dick than be with another woman " Cirucci responded.

" You two go out ? " Orihime asked.

" No shit sherlock, we wouldn't have kissed if we weren't serious " Cirucci answered.

" Pardon Orihime, she doesn't know the difference between those beastly Hollows and us Arrancars , she's new here " Skullak stated.

" I can tell, she's that human Lord Aizen needs right ? " Cirucci replied.

" You seem like a nice woman ! " Orihime stated.

" Thanks , same here ! " Cirucci replied only for Aizen to walk by tap Orihime on the shoulders.

" I need to talk with you quickly ! " Aizen said to Orihime .

" Fine ! " Orihime begrudgingly replied as she walks with Aizen.

" What are you planning to do ? " Skullak asked .

" Give her a test of her worth , Skullak you should look for some Arrancars and Hollows that could be worthy of my army " Aizen answered.

" Right ! " Skullak replied as he heads out to find new Arrancars.

" What do i do ? " Cirucci asked.

" I have nothing for you at the moment, you could be free to help your lover " Aizen answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

9:00 A.M. Konoha begins to rebuild itself thanks to the efforts of Tsuchikage and the Hokage . Excavators and bulldozers start beginning the construction of sewage and pipes across Konoha. Sakura and Shizune wake up as well as Sai and Kakashi. The skies in Konoha clear up from the smoke blocking it for 5 days.

" How are you Kakashi ? " Shizune said to Kakashi.

" I'm feeling better than yesterday but i'm not going to be back to 100% until Monday " Kakashi answered.

" How's your arm Sai ? " Sakura asked Sai.

" It's feeling alot better than yesterday ! " Sai answered as he stretches out the prosthetic arm on his left hand.

" It seems like the village is slowly returning back to normal every bit by bit " Sakura stated .

" Still it take a while before we return the village to it's former glory " Shizune replied.

Meanwhile Chōza, Shikaku and Inoichi are cleaning up the remaining debris within North Konoha.

" There's still alot of debris to clear up here ! " Shikaku said to his team.

" Not as much as there was before ! " Inoichi stated he removes a large slab of concrete.

" We need to get all this rubble and have it recycled into some building mortar and bricks , we can use all this scrap metal, wood and concrete to help rebuild structure within the village " Chōza replied.

" Thanks to Onoki, we could only worry about the plumbing of this village ? " Shikaku stated.

" I didn't think we could've ever fill this hole up ! " Shikaku replied as they clear up the debris.

Meanwhile at another part of the village. Yamato is busy working on recreating as many trees as possible with a team of 100 water style users within the dried up Naka River .

" Alright guys , let's try filling up this lake ! " Yamato said to the team .

" Right ! " all the men replied as they do hand signs to use their water justu.

" **Water Style :Water Wave Justu** " Yamato and his men chanted as they all fire a massive wave of water that fills the entire river with 5 feet of water .

" We did it ! " the men shouted in joy as they all suddenly fall to ground out of Chakra exhaustion.

" Take 5 guys , we need a break ! " Yamato commanded as he's out of Chakra as well.

" Right ! " all the men replied as they all rest up.

" It's a good thing the Tsuchikage helped out so much with the construction of Konoha otherwise i would be wasting more Chakra than ever " Yamato said to himself as he's drained of his Chakra and falls to the ground.

Meanwhile at the Hokage palace ,Tsunade is talking with Baki and Onoki about the alliance.

" So it seems like the 5 Kages are almost fully united after many years of conflict " Baki said to the two older Kages.

" Don't think we're friends all of a sudden , this is done strictly out of business " Onoki replied.

" So restoring my village was simply out of business ? " Tsunade asked him.

" Of course it is , i expect some payment out of this Legendary Sucker " Onoki answered.

" You never change Onoki of both scales ! " Tsunade stated.

" Our priority right now should be getting that gate activate and getting to the Soul Society so we can save the Kazekage " Baki stated.

" According to Kakashi , the Shinigami need time to remove the Tailed Beasts. It would take them 3 months for them to be ready, they're most likely holding out on taking Gaara's Shukaku until they capture the 9 Tailed Demon Fox " Tsunade explained to them.

" How long before that teleporting gate would be completed ? " Onoki asked.

" According to the Science and Technology unit of Konoha, it should be done next friday " Tsunade answered.

" This would be the true deciding factor to the war with the Shinigami " Baki replied as they sit and talk about more stuff.

Meanwhile , Kurenai is at the hospital healing from her wounds. Ino is tending to Kurenai while Shikamaru watches and Chōji holds a plate of food.

" How is the baby doing ? " Shikamaru asked.

" The baby is fine , it would make it through thanks to Sakura's last-ditch efforts " Ino answered.

" That's a good thing ! " Kurenai stated while lying in bed.

" Are you okay Kurenai sensei ? " Chōji asked.

" If feeling like i'm about to throw up and i can still feel the pain of the blade cleaving my uterus and stomach but other than that i'm just fine " Kurenai answered as she coughs .

" We failed to protect you again , next time we won't let you down ! " Shikamaru stated.

" Don't blame yourselves, it was my fault for putting the baby in danger ! " Kurenai replied.

" You wouldn't had to protect us if we weren't so weak " Ino stated.

" You two are being hard on yourselves, it's doubtful that even Asuma could beat the guy i struggled to fight " Kurenai replied.

" I guess you have a point ! " Shikamaru responded.

" Want some soup ? " Choji asked.

" Sure thing ! " Kurenai answered.

Meanwhile Rock Lee is outside the hospital excited to hear the news that Tsunade has returned.

" Yes, Yes !YES ! Lady Tsunade has returned ! " Lee said to his sensei.

" Now she can heal up those nasty wounds ! " Gai replied as both of them rush to the hospital.

Inside the hospital Tenten is watching Lee and Gai rush out to Tsunade in embarrassment .

" Damn, those two are constantly training. What a bunch of freaks " Tenten said to her friend.

" I know , it's quite embarrassing ! " Neji replied.

" Thanks for saving my life back there , i owe you big time " Tenten stated as she feels on Neji's face.

" Don't thank me, it' s just my job ! " Neji replied with a blush.

Meanwhile Naruto is at the hospital waiting for Hinata to wake up . Hinata is in the hospital with Naruto tending to her every need after learning about her feelings.

" Hinata , i'm not going to leave your side, not after what you said before yesterday " Naruto said to Hinata as he thinks back to the past.

**Yesterday**

" What are you doing Hinata ? That won't be enough to defeat him " Naruto stated.

" I just wanted to walk with you... I was always chasing you... Wanting to overtake you.. I wanted to be with you " Hinata explained to Naruto.

" What do you mean be with me ? " Naruto asked as Hinata uses a Chakra enhanced chop to shatter Grimmjow's sealed Zanpakutō in half and remove the fragment out of Naruto's hand.

" I'm not afraid of dying if it means protecting you ! Your smile saved me ! You changed me " Hinata stated as she takes out some bandages and start to put it around Naruto's hand and puts ointment on it.

" Hinata, i don't get it . Why care for me this much ? " Naruto asked Hinata.

" Naruto `i got something to say to you !" Hinata answered as she holds onto his injured hand.

" What is it Hinata ? " Naruto questioned the purple haired Shinobi only for her right hand to grab his left check and she inches her face closer to him.

" I love you Naruto Uzumaki ! " Hinata replied as she kisses Naruto in the mouth for the first time of her life.

" This feeling, it feels stronger than anything i experienced. Not only does it feel like my body is being healed up but my soul as well, 16 years of weights anchoring me down are being uplifted. I feel completed " Naruto said to himself as he holds on to Hinata.

**Present Day**

Hinata wakes up and grabs Naruto's face.

" Naruto kun ! " Hinata said to Naruto.

" You're awake ? " Naruto asked.

" Of course i am, i just more out of this bed for a while " Hinata answered.

" Anything you need ? " Naruto asked.

" Nothing right now, i have everything i need here ! " Hinata replied as she kisses Naruto in the mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

Orihime stands next to the severed head of Danzō placed on the floor with Aizen and Sasuke observing the feat.

" Who is that ? " Sasuke asked.

" That's my secret weapon right there , Orihime Inoue. She'll be the one to revive your entire clan once you do as i say " Aizen answered.

" You can't be serious , there's no need to lie to me " Sasuke said to Aizen.

" Orihime revive him ! " Aizen said to Orihime with intimidating undertone to his calm voice.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she forms a shield around Danzō's severed head.

" There's no way any form of Medical Ninjustu could bring back a decapitated victim, not even the Legendary Sannin Tsunade could bring him back " Sasuke stated .

" **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) I reject " Orihime said in a depressed tone as she's forced to revive Danzō . Sasuke watches as Danzō's entire body is reformed and he's alive again without the Sharingans in his arms or right eye.

" What the hell ? I'm alive again ! " Danzō said to himself as he looks at his body reformed.

" Impossible, you brought him back to life !" Sasuke shouted shocked to see him alive .

" Good job Orihime, you can leave now ! " Aizen stated.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she leaves the area .

" Sasuke ! What the hell ? Where am i ? " Danzō asked only to have his hands blinded down with Bakudō # 63 from Aizen.

" You're within my fortress , Las Noches ! " Aizen answered.

" So you're the one who killed my clan ? " Sasuke questioned the former Kage .

" Sasuke , so you're on the side of the Shinigami ? I should've known this would've happened " Danzō said to the Uchiha survivor as he stares at him while unable to move.

" What do you know about the Uchiha Clan Massacre ? " Sasuke asked Danzō.

" It's a long story kid ! " Danzō answered.

" Is it true that you and the leaders of Konoha were the ones who ordered Itachi to kill my family ? " Sasuke asked Danzō.

" Yes it's true , we did order your clan to get destroyed! " Danzō answered.

" Why ? WHY DID YOU DO THAT ? " Sasuke shouted as he grabs Danzō by his neck with his right arm.

" URRGH ! " Danzō shouted in pain as he struggles to breath.

" ANSWER ME ! " Sasuke shouted as he increases his grip on Danzō's neck.

" I thought he was a better man than that . You must of spilled the beans to Sasuke before i died " Danzō answered.

" I didn't tell him everything, if anything bringing you back to life was all part of my plan ! " Aizen replied.

" Very well Sasuke, might as well tell you the truth . Itachi wanted you to believe that the Uchiha clan was something Konohagakure was proud of . The Uchiha's were a threat to the village in reality and weren't listening to us. To avoid a civil war that would weakened Konoha, we had no choice " Danzō explained to Sasuke.

" So ... it's true then. Konoha did maracare my people and it was under orders from both ANBU and the Hokage ? You sacrifice my clan for your idea of peace ? " Sasuke asked Danzō.

" Get over it . Self sacrifice .. that's the definition of a true Ninja. Scorning the sun to work in the shadows , that's the life of a ninja . Many ninjas have died in exchange for the greater good, ideas like treating people equally will not make the world go round . Itachi killed his clan off and people like that are able to maintain the peace. You have yet to understand just how ... " Danzō explained to Sasuke only to see lighting glow around Sasuke's hand and his head explodes.

" Don't you ever speak to me about the clan or Itachi ! " Saskue replied as he crushes Danzō's skull into a million pieces.

" Looks like he's told us everything ! " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" So it is true, you can bring back the dead ! " Sasuke stated.

" Like i said, i never lie about stuff like that however Orihime needs more power in order to revive the entire clan. Make the Oken out of Konoha and your clan would be restored " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" Hmm, you don't need to promise me anything. I would be happy enough to burn down Konoha myself without your promise but given i can restore the clan to it's former glory, i accept your deal now give me the power " Sasuke replied.

" Very well then , let's begin your Hollowification ! " Aizen said to Sasuke as he takes out the Hōgyoku .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Hospital<strong>

Chad is in the hospital thinking about what happened yesterday .

" It's amazing how far i have to go to get stronger ! " Chad said to himself as he flashback to the past.

**Yesterday**

" **La Muerte** _( Spanish for_ _The Death ) " _Chad answered as he hit's Kakuzu directly with his power as the punch creates an explosion leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius, destroying what's left of the park . The smoke clears up to reveal a skull-shape crater but Kakuzu is still standing unfazed despite being hit directly.

" Is that all ? " Kakuzu asked Chad.

" Impossible, the strike failed! " Chad stated .

" Now it's my turn! " Kakuzu replied as he hardens his fist starts to turn black and then goes to punch Chad. " **Doton: Domu**_(_土遁・土矛_Earth Style: Iron Skin) " _Kakuzu chanted as he effortlessly punches through Chad's Gigante Amable El Escudo and tearing his right arm into 3 pieces splitting from the arm socket to elbow and the elbow to wrist with the right hand being the right piece.

" ARRGGGH ! " Chad screamed in pain as he falls to the ground with Kakuzu standing there.

" I'm assuming this is your limit human , that tickled my Iron Skin " Kakuzu said to Chad.

" Damn it ! " Chad replied as he depowers back to his normal human state.

" You humans are so fragile in this world compared to use Shinobi , hand over that coin " Kakuzu said to Chad .

**Present Day**

" I need to get better and get stronger, so i can rescue my friend Orihime " Chad said to himself only to see Uryū there.

" How's your arm doing ? " Uryū asked.

" Fine, it still needs time to recover my Reiatsu " Chad answered.

" My power is worn out, i never came this close to dying " Uryū stated.

" Worse Orihime has been kidnapped by the enemy. At our current rate, we have no chance of getting her back " Chad replied.

" I agree with you there, we need to wait until our bodies can recover before we push them past our limits " Uryū stated.

" But i wonder who's going to train me ? " Chad asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Kisuke is on the phone with Yoruichi talking to him.

" So is everything in place ? " Kisuke asked .

" Yeah , Ibiki is right on cue ! " Yoruichi answered.

" Good , thanks to Kurotsuchi, i can see everything Ibiki can with the Nano cameras, we can map out the entire fortress and we can mount the second phrase of our plan together " Kisuke stated.

" Good , this mission is of vital importance ! " Yoruichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco<strong>** Mundo**

10:00 P.M. Ibiki walks around disguised as an Arrancar . Ibiki as an Arrancar is wearing green rags , one in the form of a blouse showing her belly and the other half a miniskirt with her Zanpakutō tied to a red string as a makeshift holder to match her petite body . She has long, wavy green hair , red eyes , pale skin with a jawbone like mask on the left side of her check and a hollow hole within her abdomen.

" So this is Hueco Mundo ? What a bleak looking place " Ibiki said to herself as she wanders the desert wasteland until she bumps into Skullak.

" You seem to be lost there Arrancar " Skullak said to Ibiki.

" That hole and mask, you're like me " Ibiki said to the brown-haired Arrancar.

" Yes, i'm an Arrancar created by natural causes unlike most Arrancars. Want to follow me ? I know people who are just like you " Skullak asked Ibiki.

" Sure " Ibiki answered as she grabs his hand and they walk together.

" By the way, do you know your name ? " Skullak asked.

" My name is Luna Sayuri " Ibiki answered going by her mission name .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

Sasuke is surrounded by an Dark blue aura as he now has a Hollow Hole at his abdomen . Sasuke sees a mask appear over his face which looks similar to Ichigo's but without the mouth part . Sasuke then removes the mask and his Hollow hole disappears.

" Excellent , your strength and power has increased tenfold " Aizen said to Sasuke .

" Thanks ! " Sasuke replied as he feels power rushing through him.

" How does it feel to have this much power ? " Aizen asked Sasuke.

" I never felt more alive ! " Sasuke answered.

" Now i need to do a test on how well you adapt to this new power " Aizen stated.

" A test ? " Sasuke asked.

" Yes, a test to see if your worthy of the power you have been given . All newly created Arrancars are given a test to survive Menos Forest until your get use to being an Arrancar . It's an test on mental strength, intelligence, adaption, strength, power, speed and durability. The problem is that your overall strength is too high for do this test yet you still need to learn basic control of your hollow powers " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" So what do you propose what we should do ? " Sasuke asked.

" Put this on " Aizen answered as he puts on a bracelet on Sasuke which stops his Chakra.

" What is this ? " Sasuke asked.

" This is a special seal meant to restrict the Chakra within your body and separate it from the Hollow powers within you. Your test is to gain the full control of this Hollow power of yours " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" I see, so i have to do this without my old powers ? I always like a challenge " Sasuke stated.

" Good don't disappoint me . but allow me to explain your current power level with the bracelet on " Aizen replied.

" Okay then ! " Sasuke responded.

" Currently it's at **50 RYK** without your Chakra, when your Hollow powers reach the same level as your base of power of **50,000 RYK** , that power would fuse together and your power would jump to **500,000 RYK.** Right now, your power is only **50,050 RYK** combined " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" I see, that doesn't sound like alot of power . Trust me i plan to grow my power as soon as possible " Sasuke replied.

" Allow me to take you to where you need to go " Aizen said to Sasuke as he uses Kido to teleport them away to the Menos forest .

The forest is filled with large trees made of a silvery quartz substance. These trees extend to the surface and dot the landscape of the desert in Hueco Mundo.

" These trees are massive ! " Sasuke said to Aizen.

" Each of these trees are over thousands of feet high and are made of dense quartz which is much denser than wood . Hollows of all types reside within this forest. With your power restricted, you can only hope to fight normal Hollows " Aizen stated.

" Tell me more about these Hollows ? " Sasuke asked him .

" There are several classes of Hollows. Ordinary Hollows are between **10** to **10** **RYK**, they are almost entirely mindless . Then there are the Menos Grande which consist of hundreds of normal Hollows into one giant mindless beast, they're power averages between **100 RYK** to **500 RYK, **then there are the Adjuchas which have more humanoid forms and are much more intelligent but still have beast like forms. There power is between **500 RYK** and **5,000 RYK **" Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" So what do i do when i reach past **5,000 RYK **? " Sasuke asked.

" You fight the Guardian of Menos Forest , Masuo Amada " Aizen answered.

" Masuo Amada ? " Sasuke asked.

" He's the most powerful Hollow in Menos Forest. He ruled the forest for over 250 years and remains the most powerful non Vasto Lorde Espada to ever exist . It would several Vice Captains to beat him " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" So is he like the evaluator of your Arrancar Army ? " Sasuke asked.

" Yes, all Arrancars below the rank of the Espada have to get past him in order to become Números within the Arrancar army. The weak are usually killed or not allowed to be promoted to Números or Fracción " Aizen answered.

" So it seems the promotion of your ranks is no different from how Konoha does the Chūnin exams ? " Sasuke questioned the former Captain.

" You're pretty smart. To get promoted within my army, you must pass the survival test or defeat a Números or Fracción to stand at the top " Aizen stated.

" I see, let's get this over and done with ! " Sasuke replied as he draws out his sword.

" One more thing to warn you about ! " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" What is it Aizen ? " Sasuke asked.

" Beware of the one known as the Hollow Reaper " Aizen answered.

" Hollow Reaper ? " Sasuke asked.

" He's a Shinigami who was rumored to be a former Vice Captain 200 years ago , few have survived him in the past and the ones who did survive a direct battle went on to become the Espadas. In the last 200 years, he managed to kill 73,000 Adjuchas, 730,000 Gillians and 7,300,000 normal hollows . He was even known to have killed off 2,400 Arrancar who came into this test, he's almost Captain level in power " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" That sounds dangerous, what does he look like ? " Sasuke asked.

" He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, in ragged condition and without any footwear, with a fur coat draped over himself. The coat consists of several Hollow masks adorned on it, which he utilizes in a variety of ways. The one resembling a gazelle's skull which he wears over his face is the mask belonging to the Hollow that killed his best friend. He uses the rest to block Hollow attacks, and carries one of them like a shield during battles " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" What do i do if i see him ? " Sasuke asked.

" You pretend to be a human and suppress your powers. You have the most distinct edge in maintain a full human form which gives you the edge in survival . Once you get powerful enough to defeat the Guardian of Menos Forest , Masuo Amada , i want you to find and kill the Hollow Reaper " Aizen answered.

" Why kill him off ? " Sasuke asked.

" He's a nuisance to me and the Arrancar army and i fear me might get strong enough to challenge and ambush the Espadas like he has been doing with my Arrancar in the past 40 years . If you defeat him and kill him, you'll prove worthy of being on top with me " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" Very well then , i'll do it ! " Sasuke stated.

" Good luck with that ! " Aizen responded as he teleports away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin opens the door slowly to tap Ichigo on his shoulder .

" Ichigo, wake up ! " Isshin said to Ichigo.

" I'm not in the mood right now ! " Ichigo replied depressed as he wakes up with dried tears around his eyes.

" Listen i know you're still feeling down but i know what would cheer you up " Isshin stated .

" What ? " Ichigo asked.

" We're going to hang out together as a family ! " Isshin answered.

" Fine, might as well come along and try to forget Orihime !" Ichigo stated.

" Now that's the spirit ! " Isshin replied as he punches his son on the shoulder.

" Ouch, Dad easy with the punches ! " Ichigo shouted screaming in pain.

" Sorry son ! " Isshin replied.

" Let's get going already ! " Ichigo responded as he gets ready to leave.

" Let's just hope things with Ichigo calm down and he calms down in case he needs it " Isshin said to himself as he hopes his son would cheer up.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Keigo's House<strong>

Keigo sees Ikkaku and Yumichika waking up from their rest. Keigo is the one to retain his memories.

" So what's going on here ? Who were those people who attacked yesterday ? " Keigo asked.

" Those are none of your concern, those were Shinobi " Yumichika answered.

" It's strange that the memory replacements failed on you " Ikkaku stated.

" I know, no one remembers what happened yesterday but me ! " Keigo replied.

" Maybe it has to do with the Bount incident. You were given a Reiatsu transplant from Ichigo's body which restored your life force " Yumichika explained to Keigo.

" It's best it stays that way , your sister hasn't harassed me at all and is taking this well " Ikkaku stated.

" It sucks all this is happening ! " Keigo replied.

" We're sorry for interfering with your lives, once Monday occurs , we would never be seen again " Yumichika said to Keigo .

" I kinda of miss you guys , still i wonder if there is another person who can see spirits like me " Keigo stated .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile around Karakura Town<strong>

Tatsuki runs around Downtown Karakura Town looking for Orihime. Tatsuki walks around looking for her.

" Orihime where are you ? " Tatsuki shouted as she runs around downtown Karakura Town when she bumps into Chizuru.

" Tatsuki ! " Chizuru said to the raven haired teen.

" What are you doing here ? " Tatsuki asked Chizuru.

" I'm looking for Orihime ! " Chizuru answered.

" Same here ! " Tatsuki stated.

" It's amazing how fast this town was fixed after what happened yesterday ! " Chizuru replied.

" Wait, you remember what happened as well ? " Tatsuki asked Chizuru.

" How can i forget ? It was a terrifying experience .We've all almost died and yet it seems no one i know remembers a thing " Chizuru answered.

" I know how you feel , this is just too freaky . I can't begin to understand what the hell is going on with this world let alone do anything to stop it . It seems those guys who attacked here yesterday must of took Orihime with them " Tatsuki stated.

" Shit, there's nothing we can do if that's the case " Chizuru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Orihime is walking by herself when she encounters both Loly and Menoly who are both mad at her .

" Well, well look at what we got here " Loly said to her friend.

" Looks like the princess is all by herself ! " Menoly replied as both of them laugh.

" Who are you two ? " Orihime asked.

" Looks like your one privileged prisoner. You get to roam around Las Noches freely and you have such a fancy room " Loly explained to Orihime.

" Lord Aizen must really like you alot " Menoly stated as she stares angrily at Orihime.

" Isn't that the truth princess ? You're the lady of the hour ! " Loly replied.

" Everybody is talking about you, it's amazing that all the Espadas find you so valuable " Menoly said to Orihime.

" I don't want to be here, i want to go home. I care nothing about you people " Orihime stated.

" You people ? Tell me Orihime , do you think that we should bow down to you ? You think you're special " Loly asked her as she walks up to Orihime.

" Well no offense but i wasn't just violently abducted from my home because of my good looks " Orihime answered with defiance.

" What was that ? You think you're better than me ? " Loly shouted only for Orihime to get into her face.

" Listen you lowly pissant, i'm in a bad mood today , i don't need some insecure bitch up in my face " Orihime answered.

" Let me give you a bit of advice Orihime " Loly stated as she grabs Orihime and throws her 50 feet towards Loly with ease.

" Bitch ! " Orihime shouted.

" Don't think your anything special , you're just a human , you don't deserve at Lord Aizen's side " Loly shouted as she goes to step on Orihime's head but Orihime gets up and kicks her in the face.

" Like i want to be with that douchebag ! " Orihime replied.

" What was that ? How dare you speak badly of Lord Aizen ? Cut the attitude " Loly shouted as she slaps Orihime in the face.

" I'm warning you two , leave her now or Aizen would need to find new Números to replace the two dumb dead bitches who suddenly died on duty . Aizen wouldn't dare hurt me but he could care less about two ugly shanks such as yourself " Orihime explained to the two.

" You Bitch ! " Loly replied as she slaps Orihime aside 15 feet .

" You're pathetic and weak " Menoly said to Orihime.

" What do you expect Menoly, there's no way a mere human like her can equal us Arrancars " Loly stated only to be punched in the face by Orihime and her nose gets busted open.

" Pathetic, you Arrancars are nothing special. Even a weak human like me is better than you , not to mention much hotter than you " Orihime replied.

" Loly, don't let her talk shit about you " Menoly shouted.

" I must admit, you got a good right hook , Menoly help me out here " Loly said to her partner.

" You think you two can bully me ? I been through worse shit in the last 3 months alone than a bunch of second-rate Arrancars and i'm terribly pissed off now . I warn you two not to anger me , you won't like me when i'm angry " Orihime stated.

" So you think you can beat us ? " Loly asked.

" Don't start crying when we beat you up " Menoly answered.

" Very well then " Orihime replied as she uses Shunpo and punches Loly in the stomach causing her to cough up blood.

" ARRGH ! " Loly shouted in pain as she falls to the ground.

" Loly, you bitch " Menloy shouted as she takes out a dagger and charge at Orihime but Orihime dodges it and grabs her arm

" You pussy bitch, can't win a fight without a weapon ? " Orihime shouted as she twist and breaks Menoly's right arm.

" ARRGH! Bitch " Menoly screamed in pain then she kicks Menoly in the face.

Orihime then jumps on top of Loly and then punches her repeatedly on the ground.

" You bitches think you can bully me ? I been bullied ever since i was a child, you think i have it good ? I was almost raped by my own father, my brother died on me and i was left to survive on my own , my mother was a whore and i was bullied by cunts like you. You don't understand me at all " Orihime shouted as he repeatedly punches Loly causing her face to get busted open.

" ARRGHUGHGRH ! " Loly shouted as she coughs up blood .

" I'll save you Loly ! " Menoly stated as she charges at Orihime with a Cero within her hand shaped like a Rasengan.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) " Orihime chanted as she sends Menoly flying a wall with her own Cero.

" MENOLY " Loly shouted as she then sees dagger like Zanpakuto fall down near her.

" What the hell Orihime ? This isn't like you at all " Tsubaki shouted.

" I don't care, these people think they can kidnap me and push me around ? I may not be able to fight the Espadas or Aizen but i'll sure as hell not going to let myself get pushed around by some low-level bitch " Orihime explained to Tsubaki as she grabs Loly by the neck.

" ARRRGUCK ! " Loly shouted as Orihime starts to strangle Loly.

" I'm tired of being pushed around, there must be punishment for stealing me from the man i love and i'm going to use you to send Aizen a message not to fuck with me " Orihime explained to Loly as she's about to strangled .

" No stop... Don't you come near me ... What are you going to do ? Get away from ne , NO! " Loly shouted only for Orihime to be stopped by Cirucci.

" That's enough you guys ,Orihime what the hell are you doing to my Fracción ? " Cirucci shouted.

" These bitches deserved it, they came out trying to assault me but then i lost control and i..i. " Orihime stated as she starts to cry after snapping out of her fit of rage.

" Calm down, you must miss your family and friends, still i didn't think you had it in you to attack those two " Cirucci said to Orihime.

" I'm sorry, i didn't know what got into me . It's when i fight sometime, i lose part of myself i become more violent " Orihime stated.

" That's okay, just please clean up the mess around here. These two we're just mad that they don't get Aizen attention but i guess they know better to mess with someone like you " Cirucci replied.

" Sorry about this ! " Orihime said to Loly who's bleeding from her face.

" UGGRCH... " Loly shouted as she's about to die.

" **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she heals both Loly and Menoly from near death.

" What's going on ? " Loly asked as she is restored of all her wounds and then sees Orihime and backs away from her in fear while Menoly wakes up

" I'm alive... I thought i was dead for sure! " Menoly said to herself as she gets back up while seeing Loly crying.

" NO WAY ! IMPOSSIBLE ! What are you ? You're a monster " Loly shouted only to be grabbed by Orihme.

" I'm sorry for what i done, it's just that i was very upset and i snapped " Orihime stated.

" What's with her ? One second she's trying to kill me and the next she's trying to be my friend " Loly said to herself.

" Okay , now you girls kiss and makeup ! " Cirucci stated.

" Okay ! " Menoly replied as she's about to kiss Orihime only for all of them to look at Menoly.

" Menoly " Loly said to her looking at her with a disturbed look on her face.

" I'm just kidding girls ! " Menoly replied.

" Now that incident is over, you girls are going to hang out with me and behave otherwise i'll have to beat you two to shape " Cirucci stated as she takes out a whip.

" Fine. Besides after what happened to us, we won't try to anger her again " Menoly replied while holding on her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Throne Room<strong>

Ibiki is brought to Aizen under her Arrancar disguise from Skullak while he's playing chess with Gin .

" Ya beat me again Aizen ! " Gin said to Aizen .

" That's 20 to 0 Gin, i keep telling you that i'm virtually undefeated in chess. The only one who beaten me in this game is Kisuke and that was once. Of the all the 876,000 chess games i played, i only lost 805 times " Aizen replied.

" Lord Aizen, i found an Naturally created Arrancar within Las Noches " Skullak said to Aizen .

" So you must be the Aizen guy i heard about from all the Adjuchas down within Menos Forest and throughout Hueco Mundo " Ibiki said to Aizen acting as an Arrancar.

" You're quite the beauty miss ! " Gin stated .

" I agree, Skullak you have yourself a fine catch ! " Aizen replied as he walks up to her and feels on her face.

" So this is Aizen in the flesh ? He looks more handsome than i thought ? " Ibiki said to herself .

" What's your name sweetie ? " Aizen asked the fake Arrancar.

" My name is Luna Sayuri !" Ibiki answered .

" I see, you have good Reiatsu and you're quite beautiful, perhaps you would serve well in the battledome " Aizen said to Ibiki.

" Battledome ? " Ibiki asked .

" You think you could walk in and just be part of the ranks ? You must fight for the position of power. There is one available spot right now though and that's the number # 45th " Aizen explained to her.

" I see, i have to go through initiation . If i do this, then i can have an easier time spying from within the ranks " Ibiki said to herself as she stands there in thought.

" Somethings wrong ? " Aizen asked.

" No , nothing . I accept the challenge , who's my foe ? " Ibiki answered with a question.

" You have to defeat a long reigning champion within the battledome . Arrancar #966 Buroru for the spot " Aizen stated.

" I see, very well then ! " Ibiki replied as she walks with Skullak to the battledome.

" **_So you finally made contact with Aizen ?_**" Kisuke asked Ibiki within her head through her jawbone neuro communication

"_ Yep . Problem is that i have to fight an Arrancar without the use of Hakuda, Kidō or my Shikai , i don't think i could take one an Arrancar without Shikai_ " Ibiki answered.

" **_Remember, it's just a low level Arrancar. There 3rd seat at most , you can handle the Arrancar ,especially one as low as #966 _**" Yoruichi stated.

" **_Just remember the training _**" Soifon replied.

" Don't worry , i'm not to let you guys down " Ibiki responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the Third Training Ground ruins<strong>

Kakashi is at the training ground which has been reduced to a barren wasteland when he sees Anko return from the trip worn out.

" Anko, you returned back !" Kakashi said to Anko.

" Boy that was too close Kakashi, thanks for the save with that item " Anko stated as she kisses her lover in the mouth.

" I knew Root would try something with you ! " Kakashi replied.

" I heard rumors that Danzō kicked the bucket ! " Anko said to her lover.

" Yes , the Shinigami killed him off but Tsunade came back from her coma " Kakashi explained to Anko.

" I see, things are really getting bad ! " Anko stated.

" I have a bad feeling things are going to go from bad to worse ! " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace<strong>

Tsunade is about to leave to the capital with Baki and Onoki with her when she encounters Lee and Gai.

" What are you two doing here ? " Tsunade asked the two.

" Lee got badly injured in a fight with the Shinobi " Gai answered .

" I don't have the time for that right now, i'll look into that later " Tsunade stated.

" Why ? " Gai asked.

" I need to talk business with the Daimyō and reclaim my title as Hokage " Tsunade answered.

" I see, hopefully when you get back you can fix Lee ! " Gai stated.

" Don't worry, once i return as Hokage. I'll resume all active duties as the Hokage of this village " Tsunade replied as she walks with Baki and Onoki to the capital.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

Cirucci and Orihime are walking around aside with Menoly and Loly who are becoming more comfortable around Orihime.

" I gotta give you credit Orihime, you're not bad for a princess " Loly said to Orihime.

" I'm sorry for what i did to you girls, there was no excuse for my actions! " Orihime replied.

" Don't apologize so much , you proved that your tough. I can see why lord Aizen wants you so much " Menoly stated.

" I still don't understand why you girls are so crazy for him, he's an asshole " Orihime stated.

" How dare you insult Lord Aizen ? He's the greatest, most handsome man within the world " Loly shouted.

" He saved our lives before back when we were Adjuchas and made us Arrancars, he's even done stuff with us . He's a god " Menoly stated.

" Still, don't you two think it's childish to be obsessed with him this much ? " Orihime asked them.

" I agree, you two have more of a mind than that ! " Cirucci replied.

" But ..! " Loly stated.

" Just look at you two, you were going to kill me over a man who you guys can't possibly share with each other. You both claim to love him right ? But which one of you two love him more ? " Orihime asked.

" I love Aizen more ! " Both Menoly and Loly answered.

" See my point , it's impossible to share a soulmate . You should look for someone besides him even if Aizen was a good guy " Orihime stated.

" Damn it , you're right! " Menoly and Loly replied as they look at her.

" That was very mature of you to say Orihime " Cirucci said Orihime .

" Thanks !" Orihime replied.

Suddenly Skullak appear and goes to talk with the gang .

" Hey guys ! " Skullak said to the gang.

" Skullak sensei ! " both Menoly and Loly stated.

" Quit drooling you two, he's mine ! " Cirucci replied as she hugs her lover.

" There's a battle within the battledome that i would like to take you guys to see " Skullak stated.

" What's the big deal ? " Cirucci asked.

" She's an naturally born Arrancar " Skullak answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Menos Forest<strong>

Sasuke is within Menos Forest walking around the forest looking for food .

" Boy this forest is like dark maze ,it all looks the same . I'm more likely to die of boredom than from these hollows " Sasuke said to himself as he roams around the forest .

Suddenly 5 normal Hollows appear and come towards Sasuke .

" Well , well Look at that human there !" said a bull like hollow.

" Looks like a Delicious plus wandered here ! " said another hollow.

" Looks like we have a tasty soul ! " the hollow stated.

" And he's sexy as hell ! " the other hollow replied.

" I see, i got some low-level Hollows to fight. I guess i need to start with the lowest tier first " Sasuke said to the Hollows.

" Who are you calling low tier ? " all the Hollows shouted.

" Bring it on ! " Sasuke replied as he charges at them.

Sasuke charges at the bull hollow and clashes his blade with his fist but the bull loses his arm and Sasuke stabs him in the head. The bird like hollow then goes to peck at Sasuke but Sasuke slashes through it's beck and cut it's head off in half . Sasuke then dodges a blow from a spider Hollow and uses his swordsmanship to slash it's legs off and stab it in the head . The gorilla Hollow punches Sasuke from behind knocking him into a pile of rocks.

" Hahaha, not so high and mighty now are you ? " the Gorilla Hollow roared as he bangs his chest.

" Damn, this limiter has made me far weaker than before. A hit like that wouldn't of hurt me so much " Sasuke said to himself as he has a light bruise on his chest

" I got the handsome hunk now ! " said a green tentacle Hollow as it extends it's tentacles out to grab Sasuke but Sasuke cuts the tentacles up to pieces .

" Even if i could be hurt by such low-level attacks, none of your creatures have the skill needed to beat me " Sasuke replied as he stabs the hollow through the eye and cuts the creature in half.

" Try taking me on ! " said a gorilla Hollow as it goes to punch Sasuke but the Uchiha survivor goes on it's arm and runs up it and stabs him in the neck causing him to fall.

" Looks like i passed that test with flying colors. These normal Hollows are too easy. I might not speed or power i'm used to but my skills with swords don't change so killing these creatures are child's play . I guess i'll use their corpses as Food " Sasuke said to himself as he starts to eat the Hollows.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches Battledome<strong>

11:00 A.M. Ibiki walks into the battle arena which resembles a WWE arena where hundreds of Hollows and Arrancars watching the fight in front row with Aizen watching from the balcony of the arena with Gin and Tōusen.

" So we get to see how powerful an Natural Arrancar can be without the Hōgyoku ? " Gin asked Aizen.

" It's been a long while since we seen natural Arrancars within Hueco Mundo " Tōusen answered.

" Agreed , it should refreshing to see what's she's capable of doing " Aizen replied as he watches from his throne.

Meanwhile within the crowd , Orihime watches with Skullak , Cirucci ,Menoly and Loly .

" So i hear that a Naturally created Arrancar is fighting within the ring today " Cirucci said to the group.

" Naturally created Arrancars ? " Orihime asked .

" Yes , Arrancars aren't just created from the Hōgyoku, they're also created naturally when one Hollow becomes so powerful that it can break it's mask and maintain the power of both Shinigami and Hollows. I'm one of those rare Arrancars that were created this way " Skullak explained to Orihime.

" Shssh guys, the fight is starting ! " Cirucci stated.

" Right ! " both Menoly and Loly replied.

Meanwhile Ibiki walks into the ring prepared to actually fight her opponent for the # 45th Arrancar title. Meanwhile from ringside two commentators with a glass box around them are talking to the audience.

" Welcome to Las Noches Wrestling Alliance , i'm Tim Crawler on commentary for Perry Cross " said an old Arrancar with a cowboy hat with a long mustache and beard resembling an old biker speaking within a cowboy like dialect.

" And i'm Perry Cross here for today's addition to the LNWA . Today we're going to see a good performance from the newly acquired Arrancar which is said to be naturally created against the reigning champion within LNWA. Arrancar #966 Buroru for the spot of Arrancar # 45 " said a young male Arrancar that looks like an Elvis impersonator wearing an outfit similar to Elvis and has a crown on his head speaking with a Cajun dialect.

" It seems like the new girl is going to fight the champion, this is going to be a snobberknocker " Tim said to the crowd.

" All of this seems strange ! " Ibiki said to herself.

"**_ I never thought Aizen would be a fan of professional Wrestling_**" Kisuke said to Ibiki though the machine.

" **_It's trashy if you ask me , i'm disappointed that Aizen would even endorse this sport _****_!_** " Soifon stated.

" **_You weren't saying that when we wrestled nude together covered in oil the other day! _**" Yoruichi stated.

" **_Lady Yoruichi, now isn't the time for bedroom talk ! _**" Soifon replied.

" **_So Ibiki are you ready to do this _**? " Kisuke asked.

" I trained my life to do missions like this , how hard can this one be ? " Ibiki answered to herself as her opponent comes out.

The Arrancar reveals himself to be a muscular man with red eyes and short black hair in a military style. He's wearing a white military style uniform and on both sides of his left wrist are two claw like blades that can be folded back. His mask remains are on his back and look like two cannons that appear over his shoulders. His Zanpakutō take the form of a massive spiked covered hammer which is strapped to his back.

" And in this corner, weighing 340 lbs of pure Grade A muscle and over 7 feet tall , the undefeated Champion for over 3 years Arrancar #966 Buroru " the announcer said to the audience as they cheer him on.

" Where's my opponent ? I want to crush him into the ground. I'm hungry for battle " Buroru shouted as he bangs on his chest like a caveman .

" Damn, this is my opponent. Aizen sure likes making things difficult for me " Ibiki said to herself as she stands there watching her.

" That's my foe ? Hahahahahaha! Did you think a puny little girl could beat a real manly man like me ? I'm way too strong and big for you . Let me show you why i'm called _Iron Muscles_" Buroru shouted as he rips his shirt revealing his muscular body that could give Alex Armstrong a run for his money .

" **_Shit , he's more chliesed than a statue _**" Kisuke said to Ibiki.

" **_Yum , i like a guy with such a muscular body. I wonder if he has muscles on his cock _**? " Yoruichi asked.

"**_ Yoruichi this is no time for jokes _**" Soifon shouted.

" _**Geez lighten up Soifon , can't a woman marvel at such a fine body **_? " Yoruichi asked.

" This is going to be over in an instant ! " Buroru shouted as he comes down at Ibiki with a hammerfist strike but the fake Arrancar dodged the blow.

" Looks like the mighty Buroru starts the battle with a right-handed hammerfist but the young green haired youth doges the attack " Tim said to the audience .

" Hopefully he doesn't end up leveling the ring like he did last time " Perry replied as they see Ibiki go for her attack.

" Great, his strength is incredible, if i'm hit by those blows, i'm in serious trouble " Ibiki said to herself as she comes at the Arrancar.

" Think ya can hit me ? Think again " Buroru shouted as he goes to grab her but she uses a fake Sonido to appear and kick him in the face but it barely flinched the brute and only hurts Ibiki's leg.

" Damn, he's hard as a rock ! " Ibiki said to herself as she tires to ignore the pain.

" It seems like Ibiki tried to hit Buroru with a powerful roundhouse kick but the kick failed to damage the Iron Muscles on Buroru " Tim said to the crowd.

" Take this ! " Buroru shouted as he hits her with a clothesline which sends the petite Arrancar flying away but she regains her footing by using Reishi to keep herself standing within the air above the ring.

" Damn, that blow hurt alot ! " Ibiki said to herself as she gets back up.

Buroru jumps to attack her and goes to punch her while she's outside hovering over the floor with a flying punch but Ibiki counters the blow and hits the Arrancar in the neck but he grabs her and does a powerbomb on her smashing her into the ground.

" It looks like he hit her with his Buro Bomb, there's no way she's going to get back up from that one " Perry said to the audience.

" Damn , this attack hurts really bad. This could of been over if i was allowed to use Hakuda based moves, no more playing around. I got to get serious " Ibiki said to herself as she gets back up a bit injured and bruised but still able to fight and pulls out her sealed Zanpakutō.

" This isn't even a fight . Come on, give me the best you got " Buroru arrogantly boasted as he beats his chest only to see a slash wound on his chest and see Ibiki with a sealed sword in her hand

" Looks like Sayuri is getting serious now , she pulled out her Zanpakutō " Tim stated.

" This is legal people, remember ,there are no rules , no disqualifications, the only way to win is to make the opponent give up, incapacitate them or kill them " Perry explained to the audience.

Ibiki comes at Buroru again with another slash but the Arrancar blocks barehanded and goes to punch Ibiki but Ibiki appears behind and stabs him in the neck with his Zanpakutō but the wound barely goes into the neck . Buroru turns around and smacks her into the barricade .

" This guy is so strong , it's going to be hard to fight him without relying on special moves " Ibiki said to herself .

" This is boring, time to end this ! " Buroru shouted as he fires a Bala towards Ibiki but Ibiki dodges the blast.

" Still , he's not very fast. I can use that to my edge " Ibiki said to herself as she dashes towards Buroru.

" You want some of this ? " Buroru shouted as he shoots a volley of Balas at Ibiki.

" Looks like Buroru has gone for his Bala assault , there's no way anyone would survive that " Tim said to the audience as the blasts all seem to hit but Ibiki disappeared.

" Where did she go ? " Buroru asked himself .

" Behind you ! " Ibiki answered with Reiatsu covering her blade as she slashes him across the chest causing a mild gash on him and pushing him back.

" Bitch ! " Buroru shouted as he holds onto his chest .

" Looks like Luna managed to cut deeply across Buroru " Tim said to the audience .

" No one in the last 2 years has managed to cut Buroru, this Arrancar is something else " Perry replied .

" That's it, no more games ! " Buroru shouted as he pulls out two pairs of claws and comes at Ibiki.

Ibiki dodges a series of powerful claw swipes aimed at her face but she manages to dodge the slashes. Ibiki then goes for a jump strike but Buroru blocks with his claws and almost slashes Ibiki pushing her back.

" This is getting interesting ! " Tim said to his audience .

" Same here but can this Luna girl actually beat the long reigning champion within the battledome ? " Perry asked .

" We just have to wait and see " Tim answered.

Ibiki is slashed across the back by Buroru's claws and then kicked into the ramp leading to the titantorn.

" Damn it, there has to be a way to beat him. I see " Ibiki said to herself as she stands on the titantron holding her back only for Buroru to jump on top of the titantron.

" Any last words before i crush you ? " Buroru asked Ibiki as he draws closer with his claws.

" Yes just one! " Ibiki answered as she slashes the titan torn in half and Buroru falls down into the ground covered within the wreckage of the titantron while Ibiki holds on to a cable wire suspended from the ceiling . Ibiki then jumps off while Buroru struggles to get up.

" Bitch !" Buroru shouted as he's about to get cut down.

" I got you ! " Ibiki shouted only for Buroru to pull out his massive club to block the blow.

" What's this ? Buroru is actually using his Zanpakutō " Tim said to the audience.

" This is something we never thought we would ever seen , the champion Buroru using his Zanpakutō for the first time in years " Perry stated.

" This is the first time in years i had to use this, you're going to be fun to fight " Buroru said to the fake Arrancar.

" I see, so that's your Zanpakutō ! " Ibiki asked as she gets back up to fight.

" You're strong, this is the first time i need this baby but it would also be the last time you live " Buroru answered as he jumps into the air and smashes down on Ibiki. Ibiki struggles to hold back the club with her Zanpakutō but it breaks in half and she's pushed back 20 feet away causing a shockwave .

" SHIT !" Ibiki shouted as she gets back up with only half her blade broken.

" **_This is bad ! Your blade is broken "_** Kisuke shouted inside her ear.

" Shit, this is bad , without it, i can't kill him " Ibiki replied .

" This is the end ! " Buroru shouted as he charges at Ibiki with his club.

" I got to think of something quick, i need to release my Shikai to kill him but how am i going to do that ? If i do, everyone will know that i'm an Arrancar " Ibiki said to herself as she tries to thin of an idea .

" Take This ! " Buroru shouted as he fires a Bala towards Ibiki but she dodges the attack.

" I got it now ! " Ibiki said to herself as she uses another fake Sonido to go to the rapture and hang out above the ceiling.

" What's going on here ? It looks like Luna is trying to bait Buroru somehow " Tim said to the audience.

" What is she up to ? She's doing something very dangerous " Perry replied as he watches Ibiki run up the ceiling.

" Take this !" Buroru shouted as he fires Balas at the ceiling trying to hit her but the blast miss and hit all the lights within ceiling and causes chunks of the ceiling to collapse causing people to run from the falling debris.

" What's going here ? " Tim asked.

" This battle is damaging the stadium " Perry answered.

" I can't see anything ! " Tim stated.

" Me neither ! " Perry replied.

Meanwhile the whole stadium goes dark , leaving the crowd unable to see.

" What happened ? " Cirucci asked.

" It went dark ! " Skullak answered.

" Damn it and just when the fight was getting good " Loly stated.

" Indeed, i can't see a thing " Menoly replied as they try to see in the dark .

Up at the ceiling Ibiki smiles as her plan worked .

" Looks like you fell for my trap ! " Ibiki said to Buroru .

" Ya bluffing, you can't beat my power, even if i can't see you, you can't hurt me , since you can't use your Zanpakutō, i'll use Resurrecion to crush you " Buroru replied as he prepares to release his full power.

" **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Ibiki whispered as she transforms her broken blade into a black fan with blades on each end of the fan.

" Time for my full power ... " Buroru chanted only to get cut in half vertically by Ibiki . Ibiki then reseals her sword quickly and the dead body of Buroru falls to the ring cleaved into two parts.

The lights turn on again from the backup light bulbs to reveal Buroru was killed in the darkness by Ibiki .

" Looks like Luna has won her battle , Buroru the undefeated champion of the arena has been killed " the announcer stated as Ibiki stands there in victory.

" It looks like we have a new Arrancar # 45 " Tim said to the audience .

" That sucked, we didn't see how she killed him ! " Perry replied.

Meanwhile Skullak and his group celebrate the victory of Luna under Ibiki.

" Looks like the Natural Arrancar proved her strength " Cirucci said to Skullak.

" Indeed , she's very skilled ! " Skullak replied.

" How can you guys like this ? That poor guy is dead ! " Orihime shouted.

" This is a battle to see who's strong enough to survive, fights like this are no different from the fights in the Soul Society " Skullak explained to Orihime.

" What do you mean ? " Orihime asked Skullak.

" Look at the Kenpachi's, each guy who's become a Captain within the Soul Society Squad 11 had to kill another to become Captains " Cirucci stated.

" I never knew that ! " Orihime stated.

" Now you know ! " Skullak replied.

Meanwhile at the ring, Ibiki sees Orihime in the crowd.

" _Guys do you see that_ ? " Ibiki asked Kisuke within her mind.

"_** They have Orihime within the crowd **_" Kisuke answered.

" _Why is she going around freely in_ _Las Noches_ ? " " Ibiki asked.

"**_ It doesn't matter, your mission is to find every weakpoint and strength within the fortress so we can ensure that you and Orihime can have an escape route when we attack_**" Yoruichi commanded.

" _Got it , i'll stay on target_ !" Ibiki replied as she walks away from the area.

Meanwhile at the balcony. Aizen looks at Ibiki under the persona Luna to see her leaving the area.

" Nice Job Luna, i wonder how you would perform as an Arrancar ? " Aizen said to himself starting at Ibiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Amekagure<strong>

Pein and Konan are talking with Madara about the state of the Akatsuki.

" How are the other Akatsuki doing ? " Pein asked.

" Kisame is healing from his wounds from the 8 Tails , Itachi is out looking for medicine for his illness ,Sasori is busy repairing his puppets and the Zombie brothers are being there usual selves . Deidara is making more art and Kisame is fishing working on plan to think of a plan to capture the Eight and Nine Tails " Madara explained to the two of them.

" Looks like we're going to be out of commission for the next few days " Konan stated.

" We'll use that time to rest , once we rest we can begin looking for the last two Tailed Beasts " Madara replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

12:00 P.M. Yamamoto and the Gotei 13 are burying the 1,500 dead troop caused by the Shinobi invasion. All the Shinigami gather within the cemetery near Sōkyoku Hill to bury the dead. All the Captains and Lieutenant are within the funeral.

" Today we're here to remember the 1,500 troops who lost there lives within the tragic events of the Konoha Invasion , the death of these brave men will not go in vain " Yamamoto said to everyone there .

" I can't believe we lost so many men within a single day ! " Renji said to his Captain who's now recovered from his injuries from the other day.

" After what happened in Karakura Town yesterday, i'm surprised none of us were killed off " Byakuya replied calmly.

" The people who are being buried aren't so lucky ! " Rukia said to the two of them.

" Compared to the incident 20 years ago, there weren't as many fatalities " Byakuya replied.

" Damn the Shinobi ! They started this war when they attacked the Soul Society with that inferno beast of theirs " Hitsugaya said to the group in anger.

" Calm down Captain , we should be taking this time to honor the dead, not insult the Shinobi " Rangiku stated.

" Hitsugaya has a point though, they're the ones who have started this war but we will never yield to them " Sajin replied.

" These men all died strictly loyal to the Soul Society ! " Hisagi said to the group.

" Just like how my father died ! " Izuru replied.

" My dad also died , he was killed by a former 3rd seat within Squad 5 " Momo said to her friends.

" You mean the infamous criminal Jeff Sheelal ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" My father as well as several Shinigami were all killed by the man 140 years ago, he used a special weapon to slay them " Momo explained to her friends.

" Wasn't your father Vice Chief of the Kidō Division ? " Renji asked.

" I got my natural talent from him , i just wish i met him in person " Momo answered.

" That's right, he died when you were just 10 years old ! " Izuru stated.

" I never got to see him ! " Momo replied with tears in her eyes only to be grabbed by Hitsugaya.

" My father died before i ever saw him as well " Hitsugaya stated as he holds onto Momo.

" Yeah, you're the sole survivor of the Hitsugaya clan massacre 110 years ago , my family was also killed off " Momo replied.

" Well not sole survivor, my grandmother survived thanks to the heroics of the former Squad 10 Captain " Hitsugaya said to his best friend.

" Aizen was the one to save me from that horrible 3rd seat , that's why i still believe there's good within his heart. An evil man would never save the life of a child " Momo stated.

" We already went over this Momo, whether Gin is controlling him or not, i doubt Central 46 is going to let him live once we capture Aizen " Hitsugaya replied.

Meanwhile Isane and Unohana are within the funeral standing there with flowers in their hands.

" So many Shinigami have died within the last 100 years " Unohana said to Isane.

" I know , it seems like the end times is near! " Isane stated.

" Don't speak so negativity Isane , we will prevail in the end ! " Unohana replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinokoku Shihon<strong>( 火の国の資本 _Fire Country Capital )_

2:00 P.M. 200 miles southeast from Konoha, the council meeting begins within the Daimyō palace. Everyone within the meeting awaits the Daimyō to sit down and begin the meeting.

" All people ,we came here for the meeting regarding the affairs of Konoha " the Daimyō said to his men.

" The Shinigami killed off Danzō " Tsunade said to the Daimyō .

" This is bad ! " one of the Daimyō's men replied.

" I can't believe that he'll be killed off ! " one of the advisers stated.

" This brings me to the issue at hand ! " Tsunade replied.

" What is the Tsuchikage and acting Kazekage doing here ? " the Daimyō asked.

" They came to Konoha to tell me the bad news " Tsunade answered.

" Weren't you guys suppose to be in the Kage Summit ? " the Daimyō asked.

" It was attacked by the Shinigami , we left to deliver the news " Baki answered.

" The Shinigami seem to become even more of a problem " the Daimyō stated.

" That's why we plan to assemble the Five Kage Summit in Konoha " Tsuchikage replied.

" When will conference happen ? " the Daimyō asked.

" Tomorrow ! " Tsunade answered.

" I see ! " the Daimyō replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town Community Park<strong>

3:00 P.M. Ichigo at the park still depressed about the whole Orihime issue while Isshin and the family are having fun within the park.

Meanwhile Isshin and the family are hanging out at the park with his family members . Isshin is wearing a purple jacket over a yellow shirt with grey slacks while Karin is wearing a blue jacket over a blue shirt with white sprites and grey pants while Yuzu is wearing a white hooded jacket with a pink dress. Ichigo is wearing normal jeans and a white shirt

" Looks like were going to have a fun time today ! " Isshin said to his family.

" I can't wait to ride the roller coaster, i'm finally tall enough to ride the rollercoaster " Yuzu cheerfully stated.

" Same here " Karin replied as they head to the rollercoaster.

" Wait for me girls, i want to feel like i'm 10 again ! " Isshin stated.

" You don't need to , you act 10 all the time ! " Karin replied.

" Ichigo hasn't said a word within hours since we came here " Yuzu said to the group.

" Are you okay big brother ? " Yuzu asked her older brother.

" I'm Fine ! " Ichigo answered with a depressed tone.

" Isshin is that you ? " said a mysterious voice.

The woman is a tall and curvaceous fair-skinned woman with gray eyes and raven hair that reaches to her upper back with bangs that part to the left of her face and styles her hair in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She is wearing a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots. She has her shirt with "Unagi" written on. She also wears a brown cap with goggles and work gloves. With her is a young boy who looks around 9 or 10. He has mid length hair with bangs between his eyes and next his ears, and is seen usually wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

" Who are you ? " Ichigo asked .

" You've grown alot since i last seen you Ichigo , my name is Ikumi Unagiya " the woman answered.

" You're beautiful , it's hard to believe that you're a mother " Ichigo stated.

" Sorry, not into younger guys though you do look very handsome and physically mature for your age " Ikumi replied.

" Whoa, you look very young ! " Karin stated.

" Don't be fooled, me and Isshin both went to highschool together ! " Ikumi replied.

" Mommy i want some ice cream ! " the little boy said to Ikumi.

" In a minute Kaoru ! " Ikumi replied.

" So what brings you here in Karakura Town ?" Isshin where's your husband ? " Isshin asked Ikumi .

" Me and him divorced 5 years ago , he was a scumbag who ended up in jail ? What happened with your wife Masaki ? " Ikumi answered.

" She was killed within a car accident 6 years ago, i been single since them " Isshin stated.

" That's sad , you really did love her !" Ikumi replied as she hugs him.

" How old are you ? " Karin asked.

" I'm 42 years old and proud of my age " Ikumi answered .

" You haven't changed a bit since college " Isshin said to Ikumi .

" But it seems you had some kids here , this here is my son Kaoru Unagiya" Ikumi stated.

" Nice to meet you guys ! " Kaoru replied as he shakes everyone's hand.

" What's with your son here ? He looks down " Ikumi asked the middle-aged father of 3.

" He had his first break up, we're trying to cheer him up with this family gathering " Isshin explained to Ikumi.

" I see, how about we hang out with each other and the kids could hang out together ? " Ikumi asked.

" Sure thing Ikumi ! " Isshin answered as they all hang out with each other.

" Who is this woman ? Something about her doesn't seem ordinary .Still i have to try calming myself down a bit, hopefully Orihime is safe within Hueco Mundo " Ichigo said to himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Orihime is walking around with Cirucci, Menoly , Loly and Skullak when they encounter Starrk and Lilynette.

" What's the prisoner doing walking freely around ? " Lilynette asked Skullak in an angry tone.

" Aizen has allowed me to take her around Las Noches to help her understand Arrancars better " Skullak answered.

" She's one ugly bitch ! " Lilynette shouted with a jealous look on her face only to have her head grabbed by Starrk.

" Don't be jealous Lilynette, she's quite the beauty " Starrk replied.

" Yeah Lilynette, your constantly insulting women more beautiful than your flat chested ass " Loly stated as she grabs her own boobs and moves then around.

" Shut up you skank ! " Lilynette replied as she throws a rock at Loly.

" Why you dirty little ..." Loly shouted only for Cirucci to grab her.

" Stop fighting you two, we're here to get along ,not fight each other " Cirucci said to the girls.

" Right ! " Lilynette , Loly and Menoly replied.

" What are we doing ? " Orihime asked them.

" How about we play some video games ? " Starrk answered.

" Fine ! " Skullak stated as he has Orihime come with them.

Meanwhile at the other side of the palace . Ibiki disguised as Luna scout around the area near Harribel's palace.

" How's your progress ? " Kisuke asked Ibiki.

" So far i only explored 5% of the fortress area . I still need much more time to fully map it out " Ibiki answered.

" Your doing great , keep up the good work ! " Yoruichi stated as she talks to the Vice Captain.

" Someone is coming here ! " Ibiki replied as Harribel walks down to her palace with her Fracción .

" Luna , what are doing here ? " Harribel asked .

" I'm just looking around the fortress ! " Ibiki answered.

" I forgot that you're new around this place , mind if i give you a tour around my palace ? " Harribel asked Ibiki.

" Sure thing ! " Ibiki answered.

" We heard so much about you, hell we saw how you took down the mighty Buroru " Mila said to the young fake Arrancar .

" Yeah you got some spunk !" Apache stated.

" You're very skilled in combat ! " Sun Sun replied.

" Thanks girls ! " Ibiki said to them.

" Hey, we plan to take a swim around the pool, care to join us ? " Harribel asked her.

" Sure thing ! " Ibiki answered as she follows the girls into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Tatsuki and Chizuru have searched for hours within the city looking for Orihime .

" Damn it , where the hell is Orihime ? " Tatsuki asked as she walks around with Chizuru.

" I'm starting to worry ! " Chizuru answered.

" I can't sense her presence, it's like she's in a different world or something " Tatsuki stated.

" After all that happened yesterday, i wouldn't be surprised ! " Chizuru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Kisuke is getting some intel from his labtop about the area of Las Noches while talking to Ibiki.

" Boy that's a lot of hot chicks there. Aizen surely knows how to create beautiful Arrancar women " Kisuke said to Ibiki

" I know right ... um .. I mean this is no time for this, are you getting the info i'm sending you ? " Ibiki asked Kisuke.

" Yeah, we're uploading it all into the database within the Soul Society " Kisuke answered.

" It seems no one is on to me yet ! " Ibiki stated.

" Okay then keep up the good work ! " Kisuke replied as he hangs up the phone.

Yoruichi then arrives at the shop to talk with Kisuke .

" We need to talk business ASAP " Yoruichi said to Kisuke.

" What is it ? " Kisuke asked.

" It's Yamamoto, he's summoned us for an emergency conference meeting " Yoruichi answered.

" I see, very well then , what's it about ? " Kisuke asked his best friend.

" It's a meeting with the noble houses gathering together , all of them are expected to show up " Yoruichi explained to her best friend.

" Things must be getting very serious for such an event to accord " Kisuke stated.

" Tell me about it ? It seems the Shinobi crisis has forced Yamamoto to become more strict " Yoruichi replied.

" Tessai, take care of the operation within hand while i'm gone " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Okay ! " Tessai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Starrk's room<strong>

Starrk manages to beat everyone within a racing game that they were all playing.

" Looks like i win again ! " Starrk said to the group.

" That Inoue Girl came close to beating you in this racing game in 2nd place " Lilynette stated.

" That's a huge surprise ,i usually tie second with Starrk ! " Skullak replied.

" Looks like this Inoue girl has some experience with this game " Cirucci said to the group.

" Me and Tatsuki play this game all the time when we're alone " Orihime explained to the group.

" Ha, you're nothing special princess ! " Loly shouted.

" Yeah we we're busy looking at your lumpy ,fat ass " Menoly replied.

" That 's gay! " Loly stated.

" No...No ..no I meant that she's fat, you know it was suppose to be an insult " Menoly replied.

" Quit hating on the girl , just because you lost the game, doesn't mean that you girls can insult her appearance " Cirucci said to the two.

" Just why are we giving her special treatment in the first place ? She's a prisoner, she should be in a cage " Loly shouted .

" I agree with Loly, this is seriously unfair . We shouldn't be letting this Inoue girl act as if she was one of us " Menoly stated agreeing within her friend.

" Calm down guys, we we're just getting along. I don't wish to hurt any of you again " Orihime said to girls.

" Hurt us ? You little shit, you think you can beat us ? You caught us off-guard last time, we'll kick your ass this time without releasing our swords " Loly shouted as she gets closer to Orihime as well as Menoly.

" Let's go for round two Loly ! " Menoly shouted.

" Yeah a fight, lets see some guts and gore !" Lilynette shouted as she await conflict.

" THAT'S ENOUGH ! " Cirucci shouted as she smacks both Loly and Menoly in the butt with her whip.

" OWW! " Loly shouted in intense pain.

" OWWAY!" Menoly screamed in pain as her face turns red from the blush.

" I told you two to behave yourselves didn't i ? Don't question why Orihime is out hanging with us, this is what Lord Aizen wanted right ? This is his orders now shut up or you two would be the ones in prison " Cirucci explained to the two.

" Okay , Okay please don't whip us again " Loly shouted as she rubs her butt.

" Yeah please don't " Menoly replied with a blush on her face.

" Boy it seems those girls have become Cirucci's Fracción " Starrk said to Skullak.

" Hopefully she doesn't drive them away like the rest " Skullak replied.

" Alright Orihime , we're going to show you around the rest of Las Noches . Skullak kun, come with me " Cirucci said to her lover.

" Sure thing , see you later Starrk " Skullak said to his friend.

" Bye ! " Starrk replied as the group left the room.

" So what you want to do now ? " Lilynette asked her master.

" I'm tired , i'm going back to bed " Starrk answered as he goes back to sleep.

" You're always sleeping Starrk !" Lilynette replied as she watches him go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Harribel's Palace<strong>

Ibiki is sitting within the pool within the bathouse naked with the Fracción and Harribel as well as Sheelal.

" You have quite a cute body, do you have a boyfriend ? " Harribel asked Ibiki.

" Nope, i was alone my whole life until i saw that more people like me existed " Ibiki answered.

" Not for nothing but you really could get any man with such a well-defined body " Apache stated.

" I agree with you for once ! " Mila replied.

" You should try your luck with some of the more handsome guys within the base Luna " Sun Sun said to Ibiki.

" I will, hey what about him ? " Ibiki asked as she points at Sheeal who's ducking his head into the water.

" Who me ? " Sheelal asked blushing.

" I wouldn't recommend it, Sheeal is incredibly shy around women " Harribel answered.

" Tell me why he's so shy ! " Ibiki stated.

" He's not used to being with people . He once saved my Fracción when they were still hollows from a group of Adjuchas and became part of the group after he saved them . When he became an Arrancar , he became more shy " Harribel explained to them

" How could he had possibly defeated several Adjuchas himself ? " Ibiki asked Harribel.

" Don't be fooled by his appearance , he's actually a Vasto Lorde " Harribel answered.

" A Vasto Lorde ? " Ibiki asked.

" Sheeal when he first showed up had a fully human form to him " Apache explained to her.

" Still, why isn't he an Espada ? " Ibiki asked them.

" He doesn't know how to fully control his powers and besides he wishes to be with us as a family rather than an Espada " Mila answered.

" So you guys are like a family ? " Ibiki asked them.

" Of course , would you like to be part of the family ? " Sun Sun answered with a question.

" Not yet, i want to explore the rest of this place and see who i feel the most comfortable with as a Fracción " Ibiki answered as she leaves the bathhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

4:00 P.M. Yamamoto has arranged a meeting with the clans within the former Central 46 chamber which has been empty for nearly two months. Yoruichi is attending the meeting as a representative of her clan as well as Soifon for the Fon Clan. Byakuya is acting as head of the Kuichi Clan. The Kasumiōji Clan is being represented by an elder man with white hair slicked back, large sideburns extending into a large white beard, and one spectacle in his left eye. He is wearing white kimono with a purple wrap, looking similar to a sweater. Ukitake is representing his clan and Shunsui is representing the Kyōraku Family. Kukaku is representing the former Shiba Clan. Kisuke and Mayuri are there acting as the scientists within the meeting.

" I gathered you all here for this urgent meeting " Yamamoto said to the group.

" What did you gather us all here for ? " Yoruichi asked.

" After the events of the past week, it's become apparent that we must fill in the ranks for the 1,500 missing troops within the Gotei 13 " Yamamoto answered.

" Are you planning on reinstating the draft ? " Soifon asked.

" I have no choice but to do so !" Yamamoto answered.

" Still it would take many years to replace the amount of Shinigami within the Gotei 13, we only have 3 months before the winter war " Kukaku stated.

" And that is why we must call to the clans to provide us with the best fighters and bodyguards to try filling in the ranks left behind from the battle of Konoha " Yamamoto replied.

" Still even with that, the most fighters capable of being produced in the period of 3 months even under my most advanced training methods is only 300 " Yoruichi said to the Captain Commander.

" That's hardly enough to replace the men we lost in the invasion force ! " Soifon stated.

" That's why we should discuss options on how to counter the threat of the Arrancar and Shinigami , we're open to any suggestions at this point " Yamamoto replied.

" Why not get assistance from the other 5 great nations ? " Yoruichi asked .

" Because we can't afford to let them think that we're weak . We're the strongest Gotei 13 within the Teiten 6, we have been for the last 1,000 years, calling upon the Teniten 6 would be a last-ditch maneuver in case the 5 Shinobi Nations were to unite to attack the Soul Society directly " Yamamoto explained to the group.

" You're being stubborn Yamamoto, times have changed. This is beyond just the Aijano branch of the Gotei 13, it would be smarter if we united all 6 nations together to fight the Shinobi and Arrancar threat " Yoruichi stated.

" I already made my decision , We will only unite with them once the Winter War occurs or if all 5 nations attacked here at once . Until, then, we're going to use espionage and assaults against other villages however we face another problem even if we do unite with the other 5 great military powers " Yamamoto explained to the group.

" What problem is that ? " Kisuke asked.

The Runokgai and numerous cities and villages around the Soul Society would be vulnerable to surprise attacks or ambushes . With only 192,156 Shinigami worldwide,we can't hope to fight a war with Aizen and the Shinobi and protect the hundreds of towns and cities across this world at the same time " Yamamoto explained to the group.

" I propose that we have a creation of a secondary fighting force loyal to the Shinigami armed with the best weapons " said the old man.

" Secondary defense force ? " Yamamoto asked.

" This force would use weapons that are highly controlled and regulated by the Shinigami and the Gotei 13 and Teiten 6 that are powerful enough to kill Arrancar and Shinigami " the old man stated.

" I see, that isn't a bad idea Gyōkaku Kumoi ! " Yamamoto replied.

" How are we going to enforce this militia ? " Soifon asked .

" Leave that to me , I can easily manufacture special Kidō guns that would be enough to supply 20,000 civilians in case of an attack on the Soul Society as well a special fake Zanpakutō's . All of them would be given to those without criminal records and would ID locked so they can't be used until the event of an emergency " Mayuri explained to the group.

" This is a good idea ! " Yamamoto said to the group.

" We have Kumoi to thank ! " Byakuya replied.

" Well if that's the case, i'll be the one to manufacture bombs and traps for the defense force given the Shiba Clan was once the main supplier of explosives and fireworks " Kukaku said to the others.

" Leave the training of the militia to me and Captain Soifon , we can easily train then to be great fighters to wield these new weapons " Byakuya stated.

" Allow me to pitch in for the training of the noble clan fighters to increase their strength " Yoruichi replied.

" You have the backing of the Kasumiōji clan to fund the militia as well as all the clans " Gyōkaku said to the group.

" By the time the Winter war happens, we should have at least 2,500 droids under the army banner and 1,000 Shinigami drafted with the addition of 300 seated officer level Shinigami and a defense militia of 200,000 unseated Shinigami level armed civilians. In total, we'll have 23,800 to hold off the assault against the unguarded towns across the Soul Society " Kisuke explained to the group.

"And with the combination of 192,156 Shinigami protecting the Human world from Aizen and 203,800 militia forces protecting the Soul Society, we can win the war " Yamamoto replied.

" We also have the Vizards on board as well ,so the war should be on our edge. We should also try to explore new methods of fighting the Shinobi " Yoruichi explained to the group.

" What do you mean new methods ? " Unohana asked her.

" Maybe finding humans who have spiritual awareness and give them substitute Shinigami status " Yoruichi answered.

" We went over this a few days ago , that's out of the question , i would not permit such an thing . We already have problems in our hands with the Substitute Shinigami ,we don't need more of him " Yamamoto denied .

" At this point, i discovered several more powerful humans who are spirituality aware with at least one of them processing hidden power , can't you at least allow that ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Fine on one condition though , this human must at least have Lieutenant level potential Reiatsu . If you can find me a human who's stronger than a 3rd seat within the World of the Living, then i'll allow them to aid us within the battle of the Shinobi " Yamamoto answered.

" Great !" Yoruichi stated.

" It's a good strategy, while we're all at it, we should try to enlist former Vice Captains to lead the secondary militia force . The enemy has 80,000 forces, it's best we bring in some capable fighters from the past as well " Kisuke said to Yamamoto.

" That isn't a bad idea ! " Yamamoto replied.

" With all these factors, we should be ready for the war " Shunsui said to the group.

" Then it's settled, we'll begin the construction of it starting tomorrow ,everyone is dismissed " Yamamoto said to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Orihime , Cirucci, Skullak , Loly and Menoly walk to Barragan's palace where he sees the former King of Hueco Mundo and his Fracción waiting for dinner around his table .

" Skullak , what bring you here with that human ? " Barragan asked.

" Aizen has allowed me to bring her around Las Noches " Skullak answered.

" I see, that fool is so easily impressed by some cheap magic tricks from a mere human , i detest that " Barragan stated.

" Yeah we don't like her either but we're stuck with the bitch " Loly replied.

" She's nothing special ! " Menoly responded agreeing with Loly once again.

" You seem mad that Inoue has the power of time like you " Skullak stated.

" Please, her powers come nowhere close to my own " Barragan replied.

" I don't know Lord Barragan, her powers are impressive " Gigo said to the elder Espada.

" Yeah, she was able to easily heal Grimmjow of his wounds " Findor replied.

" Not to mention she saved countless lives " Abirama said to the group.

" Care to join us for dinner ? " Gigo asked Orihime.

" Sure thing ! " Orihime answered .

" Does that mean handsome buns Skullak can sit with us ? " Charlotte asked the former king.

" Don't even think about it Charlotte , he's my boyfriend " Cirucci replied holding on to her lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Ibiki under the disguise of Luna heads to one of the control rooms within Las Noches when she encounters 2 Arrancars waiting for her.

One of the Arrancars is a young man with black and red hair, oranges-yellow eyes,wearing a red uniform similar to Grimmjow's outfit, to show off his muscular body. His mask remains cover both of his cheeks and both side of his chin. His Zanpakutō to the form of two steel whips hanging on his both side of his belt. The other Arrancar has light brown hair, red eyes, and a goatee on his chin. He's wearing an army style brown uniform and for his left hand and arm up to his elbow as if it was all robotic. His Zanpakutō his a standard katana with a light brown handle.

" We finally found you Luna " said the red hair Arrancar.

" Who are you guys and why do you have your weapons draw ? " Ibiki asked them.

" My name is Ranpeji " the red-haired Arrancar answered.

" And my name is Bonku Rassha " the brown-haired Arrancar answered.

" What are you two doing with your weapons drawn out ? " Ibiki questioned the two.

" We came to avenge the man you killed , our friend Buroru " Bonku stated.

" And i was looking forward to wiping your blood on this blood stained uniform" Ranpeji replied.

" Blood stained uniform ? " Ibiki asked.

" This uniform contains all the blood of every Arrancar i killed in battle , you'll be part of this outfit" Ranpeji explained to Ibiki as he comes at Ibiki with his steel whips.

" This is for Buroru ! " Bonku shouted as he charges at Ibiki with his sword.

Ibiki clashes with Bonku's blade while dodging Ranpeji's whip attacks and blocking the sword strikes from Boku.

" This is bad, there's no way i can fight these two without blowing my cover " Ibiki said to herself as she dodges a slash from Boku.

" Come on, give it all you got bitch " Ranpeji shouted as his whips come closer to Ibiki but Ibiki knocks them back with a swing of her sword.

" He's not your only foe ! " Bonku replied as he aims a slash towards her head but Ibiki dodges the slash and kicks him in the head.

" Come on guys, is that the best you got ? " Ibiki asked them.

" Hardly , time to get some payback " Rapneji answered as he's about to release his sword.

" You'll pay for what you did to our master ! " Bonku replied as he's about to release his sword.

Suddenly 3 Arrancars appear to aid Ibiki and stop the two from releasing their Zanpakutō's.

One of the Arrancars is a young good-looking man with silver hair and red eyes. He is wearing a silver-colored uniform. His mask remains were a plate on his forehead and had spike that made a V-shape on it. His Zanpakutō took the form of a saw bladed sword. The other is a good-looking man with silver-gray hair with two long ponytails going down his back and red eyes. He wore a gray high officer uniform and his Zanpakutō took the form of a copter blade, that can spilt apart form the sides to make five other blades. His mask remains was on his forehead and took the form of two V- shape spikes, one outer, one inner, and one other spike between the inner V spiky. The last Arrancar is a boy with light brown hair and red eyes. He's wearing a light brown and gray uniform and his mask remains took the form of four fangs, two on his cheeks and the other on both side of his chin. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a katana with a brown handle and the guard that the shape of two triangle shape spear pointing out word.

" Enough of this you guys, she's too strong for you two " said the silver haired man.

" She was the one who defeated and killed Buroru , do you two wish to be end up the same way ? " said the sliver gray-haired Arrancar.

" Yeah, you continue this fight and you guys would be dead " said the young boy with light brown hair .

" Damn it , she has friends !" Ranpeji said to his partner .

" Let's bail for now ! " Bunko replied as they leave the area.

" That was a close call ! " Ibiki said to herself.

" I know , you almost got into deep trouble there " Tessai stated.

" Now who are you guys ? " Ibiki asked them .

" My Name is Saido Weizu, Arrancar #433 " the silver-haired young man answered.

" My Name is Burak Kuauto, Arrancar # 134 " the sliver gray-haired young man answered.

" My Name is Sukorupo Nokku , Arrancar # 601 " the young boy said to Ibiki.

" Why did you guys help me out back there ? " Ibiki asked them.

" We like how you defeated that bully Buroru, he always picked on us and stole our stuff. For the longest, we couldn't stand that manic but you helped us out greatly defeating him. We were hoping that you can teach us some of your impressive fighting skills " Saido explained to Ibiki.

" I wish i can but i'm busy looking for a place among the Fracción " Ibiki answered.

" Can you do it after you become a Fracción ? " Burak asked.

" I 'll see what i can do " Ibiki answered.

" How about you have dinner with us ? It's getting late " Sukorupo asked.

" Sure thing ! " Ibiki answered as she walks with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town Community Park<strong>

After spending hours together. Isshin with Ikumi start to walk home with their kids . Ichigo's mood has gotten a bit better since them.

" Boy dad, your friend is an amazing person " Ichigo said to Isshin about Ikumi.

" Yep , i was once the strongest woman in Japan. I was undefeated for 5 years within the Karate league but i suffered a torn ligament injury which kept me out of the action and i'm now too old to fight and now have a son to raise " Ikumi explained to Ichigo.

" We never really heard about you though " Karin questioned Ikumi.

" Because i was fighting before you were even born , hell i was Ichigo's age when i first joined the karate circuit " Ikumi explained to the group.

" Who was your sensei ? " Yuzu asked.

" I was trained by a guy from Brazil in martial arts , his name was Umanoite Freqüentes. He was a former CIA agent born within the United States but had parents from Brazil, he came from one of the wealthiest families in Brazil. He was 15 years older than me but he showed me the ropes in fighting " Ikumi explained to the group.

" That sounds cool ! " Ichigo stated.

" So care i join you guys for dinner ? Ikumi asked.

" Sure thing ! " Isshin answered.

" I want to see how our new friends house looks like " Karou stated.

" Then it's settled, let's have some dinner ! " Isshin replied as his family heads to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

6:00 P.M. Yamato and the villagers continue work on rebuilding the village where Shikaku comes to talk with him .

" Good work Yamato ! " Shikaku said to Yamato.

" Not good enough, while Onoki helped greatly with the building blocks, we still have alot more work to do right now before we can celebrate " Yamato stated.

" Don't overwork yourself , it would take a while to fully recover from this disaster " Shikaku replied.

" How long do you think it take to rebuild the village now? " Yamato asked .

"At this rate, it would take one month to rebuild all the buildings in the village alone back to their normal state . Rebuilding all the sewers and power lines would take at least a year and the drain in the economy is going to cost **400,000,000,000** **ryō**( $ 40, 000,000,000 U.S. dollars ) in the annual budget leaving the village in a recession for one year . It would take 2 years for the village to fully recover the damage to it's economy and even then, there's no true way to recover the geographical damage around us " Shikaku stated as they stare at the massive crater as wide as the grand canyon.

" Onoki helped us greatly, my question is how long it would take for us to pay off the massive debt we owe Iwagakure ? " Yamato asked Shikaku.

Meanwhile more villagers start to build their own houses as they get more plywood from the construction teams deployed by the Diyamo.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji continue to work on rebuilding Konoha. They are building another house together when they notice it's lunchtime.

" It's Dinner time ! " Ino said to the team.

" Yeah , it's about time! " Shikamaru replied tired out from working.

" All shinobi have been ordered to aid in the reconstruction of Konoha . Yamato might have Wood Style justu but his abilities are limited compared to the first Hokage. He can only build 200 to 400 houses per day and even then, he can't rebuild all the pipelines, technology or sewage lines in the village . While Onoki helped created basic housing, he also can't create pipes an other stuff we once took for granted " Ino explained to Shikamaru.

" I'm hungry ! " Chōji stated.

" Yeah i know what you mean ! " Ino replied as she gets another batch of canned food and packaged rice balls.

" I'm getting sick of eating the same food over again " Chōji stated.

" You're always complaining about this " Ino replied as she hands Shikamaru some canned beans.

" But i'm still hungry ! " Chōji complained.

" Sorry Chōji, we're stuck rationing food for a while . You can't eat as much as you use to " Ino stated.

" Ah man, this fucking sucks ! " Chōji replied.

Meanwhile Team Kurenai is busying eating dinner together with their spirits low from the whole ordeal. They are eating their daily ration of beans, rice and bread with water inside their hospital made by Yamato.

" It feels like a month has passed by since the village as destroyed " Kiba stated.

" Indeed, this village has been devastated by the attack a few days ago ! " Shino replied .

" Look like thing are starting to get better in regards to the village condition " Kurenai said to the group.

" Same here ! " Shino stated with bugs around him.

" Hopefully things would get better ! " Kurenai replied.

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto are having dinner with each other . Naruto has spent the whole day with each other

" It's been a good day Hinata !" Naruto said to Hinata .

" Indeed Naruto kun ! " Hinata replied feeling on his face .

" Come on, you need to eat to regain your strength " Naruto stated.

" Okay Naruto ! " Hinata replied as she eats her ration of food while both of them stare at each other.

Meanwhile at the hillside . Tenten and Neji are eating their dinner next to the Hokage Palace .

" It feels like this village is beginning to turn back to normal around here " Neji said to Tenten.

" Indeed, everything is going to be fine " Tenten stated as she feels on Neji's hand while blushing.

" Why are you feeling on my hand ? " Neji asked.

" Nothing Neji, it just feels so gentle. I feel real comfortable around you " Tenten answered as she hugs Neji.

" Tenten , what are you doing ?" Neji asked.

" Can i hold on to you a bit longer ? " Tenten asked .

" Sure ! " Neji answered as they both hug each other.

" Hopefully Lee gets his surgery " Tenten stated.

" Don't worry, we're talking about your idol Tsunade after all ! " Neji replied.

Meanwhile Tsunade arrive back at her office with Shizune, while Baki and Onoki goes back to their rooms. Tsunade closes the door and grabs Shizune's face.

" Now it's just you and me ! " Tsunade said to Shizune

" You must be hungry for me after not tasting me for a while " Shizune replied as they kiss each other in the mouth.

" Shizune take off all your clothes right now " Tsunade demanded.

" Yes lady Tsunade " Shizune replied as she removes her bluish-black kimono revealing a mesh shirt with no bra and a tight thong with her open-toed sandals with low heels.

Suddenly Gai and Lee walk in shocking the two of them .

" Tsunade, we need you to help with the surgery " Gai said to Tsunade with Shizune covering herself.

" WHAT THE FUCK ? KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER ! " Tsunade shouted.

" What were you doing just now ? " Gai asked Tsunade.

" Nothing, i was going to get to surgery ! " Tsunade answered.

" Then let's begin then ! " Lee stated.

" Sorry Shizune, our _check up_ has to wait for later, i have to fix Lee again " Tsunade replied winking at Shizune as she walks away with them.

" Damn it , i was so close to tasting her again ! " Shizune said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Barragan's palace<strong>

Orihime has eaten 6 plates of food shocking most of the Arrancars within the table.

" I can't eat another bite ! " Choe said as he finishes his 4 plates of food.

" How can she eat so much and not be fat ? " Menoly whispered to Loly only on her second plate of spaghetti.

" I bet it goes all the way down to her boobs !" Loly answered as she 's barely able finish her second plate of chicken and rice.

" That Inoue girl eats more than Barragan and Choe " Findor stated as he eats through his third plate of shrimp and lobster.

" How is that even possible? " Gigo asked a he eats his chicken and rice.

" It's mortifying how she can eat that much, that's not keeping a healthy diet " Charlotte answered as he's still eating his first plate of salad.

" Quit being such a whiny fag, real men don't care about diets " Airvama stated as he flexes his muscles then goes to eating his third plate of ribs, ham, steak and chicken.

" Quit being such a barbaric brute! " Charlotte replied.

" Just who is this Inoue girl ? Where did a human get so much power ? " Barragan asked as he's eating his fifth plate of roast beef.

" That's what Lord Aizen is hoping to find out " Skullak answered.

" She really is something else ! " Cirucci replied.

" More please ! " Orihime asked them as she finishes her 6th plate causing everyone top drop to the ground.

" She's a monster ! " Barragan answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches food court<strong>

Ibiki is eating her dinner with Arrancar #433 Saido Weizu, Arrancar # 134 Burak Kuauto and Arrancar # 601 Sukorupo Nokku.

" Your food is very good around here " Ibiki said to her Arrancar friends .

" Thanks we have over 200 chefs within this great fortress " Saido replied.

" How many Arrancars are within this fortress ? " Ibiki asked.

" Over 2,000 so far ! " Burak answered.

" That's almost enough to challenge the Gotei 13 " Ibiki stated.

" Soon we will, Lord Aizen is close to taking them down thanks to the Inoue girl we have in our hands " Sukorupo replied.

Suddenly Yammy comes by stomping around like an elephant looking for food.

" I'm hungry, i need something to eat " Yammy said to the group as he approaches the table.

" Crap, what the hell is Yammy doing here ? " Saido asked.

" I don't know but it's never a good thing " Burak answered.

" Alright wimps, give me ya food ! " Yammy said to the group.

" Hey you bully, leave them alone ! " Ibiki shouted only to be stopped from drawing her sword by Sukorupo.

" Are you insane, that man is an Espada. He's far stronger than any of us " Sukorupo stated.

" That's right , i'm Espada # 10 bitches . I'll forgive this whore for trying to step up to me, now hand me ya food " Yammy taunted as he flexes his muscles.

" Shit, there's nothing i can do against him ! " Ibiki said to herself.

"**_ Don't interfere Ibiki, these guys mean nothing to the mission besides he's an Espada. He might be the weakest one but he's easily far stronger than a Vice Captain_**" Tessai said to Ibiki.

" _I'm aware of that now , i'm not about to get caught fighting a bully like him _" Ibiki replied.

" Now give me ya food ! " Yammy shouted as he flexes his muscles.

" Right !" everyone replied as they give Yammy their food and Yammy eats all the food within the table .

" That's more like it !" Yammy gloated as he beats his chest and pushes Ibiki out of the way as he walks away.

" Asshole ! " Ibiki mumbled to the others without Yammy hearing them.

" Tell me about it ! " Saido stated.

" The Espadas and Fracción often pick on the non Números and look at us as subhuman. They think that them being once Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde means they can just bully us around " Burak explained to Ibiki.

" And Aizen doesn't anything to stop this bullying ? " Ibiki asked.

" Aizen doesn't care about any Arrancar below #110, to him, we're trash and just easily disposable fodder " Sukorupo replied.

" I see , i must continue my search of a proper Espada to become the prefect Fracción " Ibiki said to the group.

" Good luck with that ! " Saido replied as Ibiki leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Ichigo and his family are eating dinner with Ikumi and her son Kaoru. They're eating rice with chicken

" Boy Isshin, you really learned how to cook " Ikumi said to the middle-aged father of 3 .

" I agree , you cook like my mom ! " Kaoru replied.

" Thank you ! My daughter has been learning to cook like her old man , hell she helps out with the housework and cleaning" Isshin stated gloating.

" So what does your son do ? " Ikumi asked.

" He's in highschool " Isshin answered.

" Seriously, he looks more like a college student. I didn't know he was your son Isshin. I probably might of took him as my boyfriend given how handsome he is " Ikumi stated.

" I'm not that attractive now " Ichigo replied with a blush.

" So what brings you here Ikumi ? " Isshin asked.

" I set up a new business with Karakura Town " Ikumi answered.

" What's it about ? " Ichigo asked.

" It's the Unagiya Shop, it's a shop that does odd jobs . It's being opened tomorrow and i need someone to help me open up the shop " Ikumi answered.

" I'll help you with that , given your Isshin's friend " Ichigo stated.

" Thank you ! " Ikumi shouted as she hugs Ichigo hard.

" Damn you have a strong grip ! " Ichigo screamed as he starts to turn blue.

" Hey easily Ikumi, i want Ichigo to live long enough to give me grandchildren " Isshin stated.

" Sorry, i don't know my own strength sometimes ! " Ikumi replied as she let's go of Ichigo.

" It was a pleasure having you back Ikumi , my son would come by your shop at noon " Isshin said to Ikumi.

" Good thing, i need him . See you guys tomorrow " Ikumi said to Isshin as she hugs him and kisses him on the check.

" Bye guys ! " Kaoru said to the Kurosaki family .

" Bye! " all the family members replied as the Unagiyas leave the house.

" Looks like dad has ignited an old flame " Karin said to Isshin.

" Does that mean we have a new mommy and new brother ? " Yuzu asked.

" Come on guys, we're just friends ! " Isshin stated.

" Right casanova, i saw how you got when she hugged you, you want her do you ? " Karin said to Isshin.

" Maybe a bit but my heart is still for Masaki ! " Isshin replied.

" I understand that dad but she's a nice woman, you really should consider being with her " Ichigo stated.

" Looks like you're feeling better Ichigo " Isshin replied.

" Yeah, she seems like a very nice woman " Ichigo said to his father.

" Thanks Ichigo but i think i'll handle my own relationship issues ! " Isshin replied.

" Orihime don't worry, once i get the surgery, i promise that i'll go straight to Hueco Mundo " Ichigo said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's Throne Room<strong>

Aizen and Madara are talking with each other about the events of yesterday.

" So you think i sabotaged your Hōgyoku ? " Madara asked Aizen.

" Someone did and out of everyone who would want it sealed, you're the prime suspect " Aizen answered.

" And tell me, what would i gain if i were to have you killed off before we gain all 9 Tails ? " Madara questioned the former Captain.

" That seal doesn't just appear on itself ! " Aizen replied as he shows Madara the Hōgyoku and the seal on it.

" Tell me, how would i be able to seal your Hōgyoku if i was fighting off Kisuke, Isshin and Yoruichi ? " Madara asked.

" Pardon me ! " Aizen asked.

" Using Gedō Mazō takes far too much energy from me in addition of having to fight the fastest Shinigami. It would take all my power to do this " Madara explained to Aizen.

" I see ! " Madara replied.

" That seal wasn't created by any Ninjustu, it look more akin to Spatial Manipulation " Madara said to the former Captain.

" You're right, Orihime must of pretended to activate it then put a seal on it " Aizen stated.

" Still i seriously doubt a naive human who barely has control of his power could craft a brilliant seal like this, she was being manipulated by someone else " Madara explained to Aizen.

" But who could it be ? " Aizen questioned the former clan leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at Hueco Mundo<strong>

Itachi and Gin gather at a cave both alone.

" So you're alone huh ? " Itachi asked Gin.

" Yep, Aizen has no clue about this secret passageway " Gin answered.

" It seems Aizen and Madara are still acting as a pact ! " Itachi stated.

" Yep it seems the framing of Madara didn't go as planned ! " Gin replied.

" Any backup plans ? " Itachi asked.

" There's one, we need to find an old enemy of Aizen " Gin answered.

" What old enemy ? " Itachi asked.

" His name is Moradrath Louisenbairn , the brother of the Former King of Hueco Mundo " Gin answered.

" You think that he could help us out ? " Itachi asked.

" He was once a rival to the King of Hollows, it's rumored for years he has been developing an Hōgyoku of his own to fight Aizen . Given the damage you did to Aizen's Hōgyoku he stole from Kisuke. Aizen would most likely come after Moradrath , we must beat Aizen to the punch and kill him and destroy the Hōgyoku " Gin explained to Itachi.

" I thought we we're going to use them to drive a wedge between the Akatsuki and Espadas " Itachi stated.

" We are, but once Aizen find where Moradrath is at and once he outlives his usefulness to us, we kill him and destroy the Hōgyoku " Gin replied.

" To my understanding, don't you wish to kill Aizen yourself ? " Itachi asked.

" Yes i do . I haven't found the right opportunity yet , given how power he is with regards to his Bankai and Kyōka Suigetsu, i'm still not sure if i would succeed in killing him " Gin explained to Itachi.

" There's no need to rush Gin, once i dismantle the alliance and weaken the relationship between Akatsuki and Espada, then you're free to kill Aizen " Itachi stated.

" You're too kind ! " Gin replied as they both shake hands.

" So i heard Aizen is training my brother !" Itachi said to Gin.

" You mean Sasuke huh, he's quite the promising child. He was strong enough to hold his own against the 4th Espada unreleased , that would put your brother at least 6th Espada level. There's no telling how much stronger he'll be after training " Gin explained to Itachi.

" Hopefully by then, his hate would be strong enough to kill me ! " Itachi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>

11:00 P.M. Tsunade has finished her 5 hour surgery process on Lee's body and is exhausted of her Chakra.

"There all done ! " Tsunade said as her medical team cheer for the success of the surgery.

Gai, Neji and Tenten walk in to see Lee in the hospital with his powers restored.

" How did it went Lady Tsunade ? " Gai asked.

" The operation was a success, His Keirakukei has been repaired and the Tenketsu near the heart was fixed as well. Lee should stay for a few days before returning back to active duty " Tsunade suggested.

" Forget Tsunade, this is Lee we're talking about. He was still trying to fight the Sound Four despite having a broken leg " Neji replied.

" At least Lee is perfectly fine , i can't thank you enough Tsunade " Gai stated as he hugs her.

" He's going to be asleep for the rest of the night, it's best you guys leave her " Tsunade said to the team.

" Trust me, once he wakes up in the morning , he's going to be fully charged and ready to fight again " Tenten replied.

" No one would be doing such a thing until the funeral scheduled at noon tomorrow " Tsunade responded as she leaves the room with the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday September 30 ,2001 6:00 A.M. Menos Forest , Bleachverse<strong>

Sasuke has gotten a successful night of rest .

" I sense hollows nearby ! " Sasuke said to himself as he checks his bracelet " My power level jumped up to **250 RYK **, not bad over a short period of time " Sasuke said to himself as he gets up only to sense Hollows nearby him

" ARWRGH !" roared a pack of 30 Hollows as they all come at Sasuke who's under the power limiter.

" More ugly vermin, these creatures never learn do they ? " Sasuke asked as he manages to slash up 30 of the hollows with ease.

Suddenly 100 more hollows appear around Sasuke and go to attack him.

" Damn, this place is crawling with these creatures. I'm guessing the increase of my power has baited more of these annoying creatures " Sasuke said to himself as he actually struggles to fight off as many hollows as possible.

After wiping out as many Hollows with his sword , he then encounters a Menos Grande.

" RWWARGH ! " the Menos roared as it comes towards Sasuke.

" I see , a Menos huh ? Looks like at the moment, you and me are evenly matched " Sasuke said to the Menos.

" RAWARGH ! " the Menos roared as it fires a Cero towards Sasuke but Sasuke dodges it as it levels a large 20 foot rock with the blast.

" Man, this limiter really weakens me. Before, taking out 10 of them was childsplay , now i actually have to put more effort into fighting them " Sasuke said to himself as he dodges another Cero from the Menos.

Sasuke jumps out of the way as it fires a barrage of 20 Balas from it's mouth while Sasuke barely dodges the blasts with his left arm getting burned by a shot grazing him.

" RAWWRGH ! " the Menos roared as it tries to kick Sasuke with it's giant foot but Sasuke moves out of the way holding on to it's left arm.

" Damn , that blast got me good . I can't afford to be hit by another blast like that or i'm dead " Sasuke said to himself as he then sees the giant arm of a Menos attempt to crush him but Sasuke moves out of the way and jumps to slash the Menos face but the blade barely cuts through the mask but leaves a gash on the top of the forehead.

" ARRGH ! " the Menos roared as it pushes Sasuke aside and smacks him into a large tree.

" Damn, my attacks barely have an effect. While our Reyirkou power levels aren't much different, his large size makes it harder to cut. I need to put much more effort in that attack next time around " Sasuke said to himself as he then sees a Menos charge up another Cero.

" RRAWARHGH ! " the Menos roared as it fires another Cero at Sasuke but Sasuke jumps up and blocks the blast with both hands attempting to cut it in half but Sasuke is pushed down but he cuts the blast in half with all his effort.

" Damn it , how can this creature be giving me such a hard time ? I fought an Espada not long ago but a Menos under a limiter is too much ? " Sasuke said to himself as he's worn out from the blast.

" RAWARGH ! " the Menos roared as it charges up an even bigger Cero.

" Shit ! " Sasuke shouted as he swings his sword and fires a massive crimson wave of energy which cuts through the Menos nearly cleaving it in half.

" ARRAGWRGH ! " the Menos roared in pain as it struggles to move.

" I just fired a Cero, cool. Let's try this again " Sasuke said to himself as he puts both hands outward and charges up a red ball in his hand.

" ARRGGHWRGH !" the Menos roared as it struggles to regenerate from it's wounds.

" Die !" Sasuke shouted as he fires a Cero right towards the Menos head blasting the head clean off with all his energy and is worn out from the blast while killing off the Menos.

" RRAWRHGGH ! " the Menos roared in it's last breath as it drops dead on the ground and it's body atomizes to resihi.

" That's more like it, firing a Cero is alot easier than using a justu. I think i might get the hang of these powers " Sasuke said to himself as he draws back his sword and is exhausted of his energy.

Suddenly 10 more Menos appear to surround Sasuke .

" ARRWARGH ! " all the Menos roared as they charge up there Ceros.

" Damn it, more of them ! " Sasuke said to himself.

All the Menos fire at Sasuke but he's saved by a mysterious Shinigami wearing a standard Shinigami uniform, in ragged condition and without any footwear, with a fur coat draped over himself. The coat consists of several Hollow masks adorned on it . He's wearing a mask resembling a gazelle's skull which he wears over his face is the mask .

" What is a human plus doing here ? " said the mysterious Shinigami as the Menos come at him.

One of the Menos fires a Cero towards the Shinigami but he takes out a mask like shield and blocks the Cero and cuts that Menos in half with ease . He then uses Shunpo to easily cut apart the remaining Menos with just a sealed sword.

" Who are you and how did you just effortlessly take out all those Menos ? " Sasuke asked.

" You must be a human with some Hollow powers within you , you're too weak to be an Arrancar " the Shinigami answered.

" So you must be a Shinigami but what's with the getup ? " Sasuke asked.

" I'll answer that when we get back to the hideout, follow me " the Shinigami answered as he has Sasuke follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orihime's cell<strong>

Orihime is within the cell awaiting for her friends.

" These Arrancars aren't as bad as i thought. They actually seem like nice people however they don't seem to know that Aizen all this time is just using them " Orihime said to herself as she sits in her comfortable cell when she hears the door open.

The door opens up to reveal that Ninorta and Szayel opened it to walk in. Ninorta grabs Orihime's face and feels on it.

" Isn't he cute Szayel ? " Ninorta asked his partner.

" Sorry Ninorta, you know i only like big cocks. I detest women " Szayel answered.

" What are you doing ? " Orihime asked him only for the perverted Espada to grope her boobs.

" These are very nice, i like them " Ninorta answered only to get slapped across the face by Orihime .

" Don't touch me there ! " Orihime shouted.

" Shut up bitch! Know your place ! " Ninorta shouted.

" This is no time for touching, bring her to my lab, then we can do whatever we want with her " Szayel stated.

" Fine then ! " Ninorta replied as he forcibly grabs Orihime and drags her away.

" Help, leave me alone ! " Orihime shouted as she struggles to move away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Skullak's room<strong>

Skullak is making out with Cirucci with both of them nearly naked. Skullak is only wearing his briefs while Cirucci is topless when they get a phonecall from Rudbornn .

" What is it Rudbornn ? " Skullak asked.

" Orihime has been abducted by Szayel and Ninorta. They plan to rape her an experiment on her " Rudbornn answered.

" Son of a bitch !" Skullak shouted as he gets out of the bed and puts on his clothes while hanging up the phone .

" Where are you going ? " Cirucci asked her lover covering her boobs.

" Orihime has been abducted by Szayel , i got to hurry " Skullak answered as he rushes out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Gin Ichimaru's control room<strong>

Ibiki is downloading information from a computer port containing the file information from the base.

" _I got the info copied into the hard drive, it's being uploaded to your computer as we speak_ " Ibiki said to Kisuke.

" **_Great , that's perfect timing Ibiki. At this hour, most people would be waking up , you're pretty efficient _**" Kisuke stated.

" _Thank you Kisuke_ " Ibiki replied only to hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

" **_You got company, abort the process and act natural _**" Yoruichi shouted.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied as she tucks away the disk and uses Shunpo to leave the room only to be caught by several Calaveras and Rudbornn .

" What are you doing here ? This is a restricted area " Rudbornn asked Ibiki.

" Shit, they caught me ! " Ibiki said to herself.

" Only Espadas are allowed access here, non Espadas are forbidden " Rudbornn explained to Ibiki.

" I didn't know that ! " Ibiki stated.

" I find that hard to believe , after all you did encounter an Espada yesterday right ? Did they not explain the rules of this place to you ? " Rudborrn stated.

" No he didn't, he was too busy bully us and taking out dinner as usual " Saido stated as he comes to Ibiki's aid.

" That brute was messing with us ! " Burak replied.

" Fuck that retard Yammy ! " Sukorupo responded.

" Yammy ? Oh, that explains alot . I can see why you weren't informed. Seriously that moron makes me wonder what was Aizen thinking appointing him as an Espada but not me " Rudbornn said the group.

" Still doesn't explain why you guys are around here " one of the Calaveras questioned the group.

" We were on the way back to our chambers but then the new girl got lost here and we searched for her " Saido stated.

" Okay then , we'll let you guys with a warning . You're not allowed within the control rooms without clearance, remember that because the next time you don't , i'm hauling your asses straight to jail " Rudbornn replied as he walks away with his men.

" Why did you guys came to my defense ? " Ibiki asked the group.

" We have an unwritten rule amongst the Arrancar that we must help another when we see a fellow comrade it trouble " Saido answered.

" Any reason you were really at the Gin Ichimaru's control room area ? " Burak asked.

" No reason, i was just hoping to catch a look at this Gin Ichimaru guy " Ibiki answered.

" Any reason why ? " Sukorupo asked.

" He's cute , i just like the smile on his face " Ibiki answered as she walks away.

" Careful now, your obsession almost got all of us killed ! " Saido stated.

" Sorry about that ! " Ibiki replied.

" Now let's split before you get lost again ! " Burak stated.

" **Yeah i can't wait to have breakfast around here **" Sukorupo replied as they leave the area.

" _Boy, that was too close for comfort ! _" Ibiki said to Kisuke.

" **These Arrancars aren't that bad people are they ?** " Kisuke asked .

" _They really seem no different from a Shinigami or a human _" Ibiki answered.

" **_I wonder if the Arrancar are really evil or not. They might not be the cold-hearted, evil, greed, power hunger, arrogant, rude monsters they appear to be _**" Kisuke stated.

" _It doesn't matter , we still need to get Orihime out of there , the mission comes first _" Ibiki replied as she leaves with her new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Szayel Aporro's Lab.<strong>

Orihime is being held by Ninorta, Tesla and Szayel within the lab.

" Master, do you really have to resort to force to get a woman ? " Tesla asked.

" Shut up Tesla, this isn't about sex. It's this cocky little bitch thinking she's strong , i heard everything about you " Ninorta answered.

" What do you mean ? " Orihime asked.

" Those two pissant girls told me how you were being pampered and all " Ninorta answered.

" Menoly and Loly ? " Orihime thinks to herself.

" I hate bitches who get special treatment around here, Women are like pets to me, it's time i break you if you know what i mean " Ninorta explained to Orihime with a sadistic smile licking his lips.

" Stay back ! " Orihime shouted as she tries to get her distance from Ninorta but Ninorta grab her and throws her into the ground.

" Hurry up Ninorta, i have to use her for some experiments " Szayel said to the 5th Espada.

" You guys can't do this , Aizen said for you two treat me with care " Orihime stated.

" Don't worry, i won't allow Ninorta to violently rip your flesh off like he does to his other victims when he's bored of them or anything that would jeopardized your life now shut up already i'm going to take a shower while you two start " Szayel stated only to get punched in the stomach by Skullak .

" What the hell ? " Ninorta shouted only to get slashed across the chest by Skullak who's in a bad mood.

" Leave her alone Ninorta, this is your first and final warning. Attempt this stunt again and you're dead ! " Skullak said to Ninorta as he falls down.

" Damn it, how did you find out ? " Szayel asked.

" Rudbornn told me your intentions and therefore i found out , i warn the both of you to stay away from Orihime and stop abusing women . The only reason you both are kept alive this long is because there isn't anyone to replace you as of yet . Orihime heal the two up " Skullak explained to the two of them.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she heals both Szayel and Ninorta and then walks away.

" Are you okay ? " Skullak asked the young ginger.

" I'm fine , why did you go through the trouble to save me ? " Orihime asked.

" It would be on my head if let something bad happen to you, i simply couldn't live with myself if you were raped or experimented on " Skullak answered.

" Thank you ! " Orihime stated.

" Now let's head back , you'll be staying over in my chamber for now " Skullak replied as he walks with Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches throne room<strong>

Aizen watches the events within Orihime's life while drinking tea.

" Looks like everything is going to plan ,Orihime is becoming more comfortable around this place" Aizen said to Gin and Tōusen.

" Indeed, with someone as gullible and kind-hearted as Skullak being her guide , it makes manipulation of her far easier " Gin replied.

" Ninorta's savage behavior also plays to our favor " Tōusen stated.

" It's almost as if you planned this out all this time " Gin said to the former Captain of Squad 5 .

" Well everything so far has been according to plan , well almost everything " Aizen replied.

" What's wrong Lord Aizen ? " Tōusen asked.

" It seems Orihime was the one who sealed my Hōgyoku , not Madara " Aizen answered.

" You mean she was the one who put that time seal on your Hōgyoku ? " Tōusen asked.

" How is that even possible ? " Gin asked pretending to not know the truth.

" I have a feeling Kisuke was behind this, he must of used some form of hypnosis to have Orihime instinctively seal away the Hōgyoku or maybe there's someone like him among our organization or the Akatsukis " Aizen explained to the two.

" Who would have the audacity to betray you Lord Aizen ? " Tōusen asked his boss.

" Someone who's trying to drive a rift between the Espadas and Akatsuki " Aizen answered.

" Shouldn't we search for this traitor ? " Tōusen asked.

" No need to worry , it's only a minor setback. The Hōgyoku can still be used in it's half awakened state and the more we win Orihime over to our side, the faster it would take to reactivate it . Besides this gives us plenty of time to prepare to take the One Tailed Demon out of the Gotei 13's hands and how to capture the last two Tailed Beasts and Ichigo " Aizen explained to the group.

" So just how strong is this Ten Tails were talking about ? " Gin asked Aizen.

" For what i know, he's easily planetary level. According to myths, it was a god that created countries and had the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. Imagine if i wield this power in combination with the Hōgyoku and my power as well as the Oken . I could easily create or destroy an entire planet with that much power , not even the Soul King could stop my power if i combined it all into my essence " Aizen explained to Gin.

" Still you forget Madara has the vessel of the Ten Tails and he wields immense power of his own, even with the Hōgyoku activated there's only a 50/50 shot at beating Madara Uchiha . You two are far too evenly matched at this point however if he manages to awaken the 10 Tails before you reactivate the Hōgyoku, you have no chance of beating Madara " Gin stated.

" That's why i have two trump cards in mind , one of them is with us in Las Noches and the other one is within the Menos Forest training as we speak " Aizen replied as he slips down his tea and looks at his monitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Menos Forest<strong>

Sasuke is within a cave where the mysterious Shinigami is at. After a few hours of explaining his backstory and revealing himself as Ashido Kano, a former Vice Captain from Squad 2, 200 years ago.

" So you're a Vice Captain that got lost here 200 years ago ? " Sasuke asked Ashido.

" Yes i am ! " Ashido answered.

" How the hell you survived here for so long and how were you so strong without releasing your sword ? " Sasuke asked .

" By eating enough Hollows i slain combined with the psychical training of having to survive in this brutal part of the world , my power increased by 500% over the last 2 centuries " Ashido explained to Sasuke.

" So what do you hope to gain being here ? You can come back at anytime" Sasuke asked.

" I can't leave here until i ensure that i kill the one who slain my comrades and to make sure that the human world is safe from the powerful hollows that plague here " Ashido answered.

" So are you the one known as _The Hollow Reaper _? " Sasuke asked.

" Why you ask ? " Ashido questioned the young shinobi.

" Nothing , i just heard about you from other Hollows here " Sasuke answered.

" You're no ordinary plus. You're clearly a Shinigami who's eaten some of the Hollows here to survive like me "Ashido stated.

" So this is the guy i have to kill ? I have no chance if i fight him now however , if i train with him and get stronger, i will be able to beat him " Sasuke said to himself.

" What's up with you ? " Ashido asked.

" I was thinking, you can train me in sword combat . I saw your skills, i wish to be as strong as you " Sasuke answered.

" Very well then but in one condition, you help me kill the hollow who guards this place " Ashido stated.

" Very well then ! " Sasuke replied as he draws out his sword.

Both attacks collide with each other but Sasuke's blade is being pushed down by one hand from Ashido while Sasuke holds his blade with both hands.

" Not bad, your sword skills are on par with a 5th seat , therefore i'll fight you on the level of a 5th seat " Ashido said to Sasuke as he swings his blade towards him.

" Damn he's strong , i got to be careful ! " Sasuke said to himself as he goes for a jumping slash but Ashido block with little effort.

" Don't take your eyes off your opponent ! " Ashido stated as he appears behind Sasuke with Shunpo and goes to do a jump slash but the Uchiha survivor dodges the blade.

Ashido comes at Sasuke with a powerful dashing slash but Sasuke barely dodges with his shoulder getting cut . Sasuke goes to slash him but Ashido disappears before his eyes.

" He's also pretty fast too, this limiter makes me almost as weak as Sakura " Sasuke said to himself only to see Ashido behind him.

" So is that all you got ? " Ashido asked Sasuke as he goes to stab him but he dodges the blade and goes to stab Ashido with a full power double-bladed slash but Ashido knock Sasuke's blade out of his hand with a causal swipe of his sword and points his blade at Sasuke.

" Damn you got me ! " Sasuke said to Ashido.

" Your pretty skilled, however you need to increase your strength more in order to survive more than one Menos " Ashido answered as he draws back his sword.

" So you're going to train me ? " Sasuke asked.

" Sure , you have promise ! " Ashido answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Skullak room<strong>

Cirucci is punishing Loly and Menoly with her whip after learning they told Ninorta the location of Orihime's cell.

" You bitches ! You told Ninorta where Orihime was at ? " Cirucci shouted as she whips both Loly and Menoly.

" We were hoping he make her pay for being a pampered little bitch " Loly answered as she's hit hard with the whip .

" We wanted to see her suffer ! " Loly stated as she's hit by the whip but also blushes.

" You bitches are that mean-spirited that you'll allow a fellow woman to suffer the worst kind of torture that could inflicted on a sentient being ? You're both punished and forbidden to leave this room until you think what you've done " Cirucci shouted as she shackles them to the floor while Skullak and Orihime wait outside for her.

" So what are we going to do now ? " Orihime asked Skullak .

" We going to hang out with Dordoni and Gantenbainne for the rest of the day " Skullak answered as he holds onto Orihime's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

8:00 A.M. Konoha has recovered a bit from the destruction it suffered 6 days ago. Darkness engulfs the village as the 920,000 survivors wake up to a day of mourning Konoha Shinobi are busy handing out breakfast to the villagers.

" This is so depressing ! " Ebisu said to his students.

" This sucks big time , why did uncle Asuma have to die ? " Konohamaru asked as he hands out food to one of the villagers.

" Indeed ! " Mogei replied.

"We first need to make sure this village is okay and repaired to take on the Shinigami again " Ebisu stated.

" At this rate, it'll take a year to repair this village thanks to the Tsuchikage " Udon replied.

" I plan to train until i reach the level of a Captain and then i can get revenge for uncle Asuma " Konohamaru replied as he puts a steel beam through 2 massive rocks each weighing 50 tons and are 20 feet high and starts to lift them .

" What are you doing Konohamaru ? You'll strain yourself trying to do all that " Ebisu shouted.

" I must do this for Naruto ! " Konohamaru replied as he manages to lift each of the massive rocks 3 feet above the ground before falling and collapsing to the floor from exhaustion.

" At this rate, Konohamaru i going to have to face early retirement " Ebisu said to himself.

Meanwhile Rock Lee is trying to do his morning exercises after Tsunade's surgery . Rock Lee is doing pushups trying to maintain physical fitness when Tenten comes by and stops him.

"Stop exercising Lee, you're in no condition to train yourself " Tenten said to Lee.

" I must continue to exercise in order to keep up my physical fitness ! " Lee replied.

" You'll end up hurting yourself ! " Tenten stated .

" I can't just sit here and do nothing, i must train to get stronger ! " Lee replied .

" Still the strain on your body could worsen your condition " Tenten said to Lee.

" Don't worry, i'll start light ! " Lee replied as he picks up 2 dumbbells that each weigh 1 ton.

" That's light ? " Tenten questioned Lee shocked to see him effortlessly lifting those weights .

" Lee that's not bad , but that's child's play . Try that with these 2 ton weights " Gai said to Lee.

" Right ! " Lee replied as he picks up 2 ton weights and starts to lift them just as easily.

" Now let's run 200 laps across the village while doing curls " Gai said to Lee.

" Right ! " Lee replied as he dashes with Gai with those weights.

" Looks like Lee is back to normal " Neji said to Tenten.

" It's amazing he can even move at supersonic speeds even with weights ! " Tenten replied.

" At this point , Lee is going to be faster than the Yellow Flash " Neji responded as he sees the two running off.

Meanwhile Sai is observing the carter with his left prosthetic arm attached to him after losing his arm to Orihime's attack . Sai is drawing a picture of the new Konoha when Sakura comes towards him.

" So how's your arm doing ? " Sakura asked.

" Fine, it still feelings numb ! " Sai answered.

" That's because the nerves in your body haven't got used to the arm. Try fighting in that condition and you'll need to reset the operation . You would need 5 days for your body to get use to your limb surgery " Sakura explained to Sai.

" I must thank you for the arm surgery again " Sai stated.

" No problem, say Sai want to hang out for the day ? " Sakura asked the pale skin shinobi.

" Very well then ! " Sai replied as he walks with Sakura to spend some time with Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

9:00 A.M. Ichigo wakes up for breakfast with Isshin coming into his room as usual .

" GOOD MORNING ICHIGO ! " Isshin shouted as he goes to dropkick Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the attack .

" You don't change at all do you dad ? " Ichigo asked.

" Fine then ! " Ichigo replied.

" Come downstairs Ichigo, i have breakfast served up " Yuzu stated.

" After i get dressed ! " Ichigo replied.

" Let's go down to eat ! " Karin said to Yuzu and Isshin.

" Very well then ! " Isshin replied as he walks out the door.

Ichigo then gets a call from Rukia from the Soul Society.

" Hey Ichigo ! " Rukia said to Ichigo.

" Rukia, what are you doing here ? " Ichigo asked.

" Looks like Unohana's is ready for surgery " Rukia answered.

" When would it be ready ? " Ichigo questioned.

" Tomorrow ! " Rukia replied.

" Why can't it be today ? " Ichigo asked the raven haired Shinigami.

" Unohana is still recovering from that Kidō she used to restore your town " Rukia stated.

" I remember now ! " Ichigo replied as he thinks back to the past.

**2 days ago**

" _Bless our creator that gives us knowledge, courage and power, now guide my hand in your exact image. Recreate all destroyed within the hellfires , restore all which is holy, recreate everything and restores things to where they once stood _**Kaikaku Jūyōde **( 改革の重要で _Matter Reformation_ ) " Unohana chanted as she puts her hands on the ground as green Reiatsu glows on the ground as a pentagram forms around the city and it hits all the Kidō rods in the city which then forms into a glowing green star engulfing the city.

" What's going on ? " Ichigo asked Unohana.

" This Kidō here requires one to have special Kidō rods to set the perimeter of the area needed to be reconstructed . Now comes the next step " Unohana explained to Ichigo as she pulls out her Zanpakutō .

" What is the next step ? " Shinji asked.

" It's time i use my Bankai. It's the only way to complete the Kidō " Unohana said to everyone.

" Your not going to use that ? " Kisuke asked her.

" I must, it's the only way to fix this entire city ! " Unohana replied as she glows with a green Reiatsu which starts to glow around them.

" Brace yourselves people. The release of a Shintachio's Bankai is rough and violent " Shinji said to the team while standing his ground.

" **Bankai ! **" Unohana chanted as she stabs her sealed Zanpakutō into the ground and creates a green flash of light engulfing the entire city in the area. The massive amount of energy released from her Bankai begins the recreation of Karakura Town.

" What's going on ? What is this power ? I never felt anything this powerful before " Ichigo asked as he's brought to his knees from Unohana's Reiatsu despite being in Bankai.

" So this the Reiatsu of the strongest woman in the world ? " Shinji asked them as he struggles to stand with his hand over his face.

" This is madness, how can she have that much power ? " Rose asked as he puts his hand over his face trying to withstand being knocked down to the ground.

" She's one of the Shintachio for a reason ! " Kensei stated as he struggles to stand from the Reiatsu wave.

" Incredible, she's incredibly powerful ! " Love replied as he struggle to stand.

" Nothing less from the woman who helped the Soul Society the most ! " Ryūken responded as he's unable to stand up.

Meanwhile at Karakura High School, Uryū ,Hitsugaya, Chad and Kukaku sense the Reiatsu coming from a distance as well as the others.

" What's going on here ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" The city is being reformed ! " Kukaku answered.

" What ? But how ? " Chad asked.

" I heard about this, this is a Forbidden Kidō capable of restoring anything to it's former state " Momo answered.

" Forbidden Kidō ? " Jinta asked.

" It's called **Kaikaku Jūyōde **( 改革の重要で _Matter Reformation_ ) , it's a powerful Kidō passed down by centuries since the founding of the Soul Society " Hachigen answered.

" What do you mean ? " Ikkaku asked.

" **Kaikaku Jūyōde **( 改革の重要で _Matter Reformation_ ) isn't ordinary Kidō , it's alchemy that has the power to reform anything within the radius of the pentagram placed by 5 special Kidō rods. Those rods encircle the radius of the area needed to be restored . By using the incantation with hand signs, one can create the binding perimeter which would then from the area into a glowing star. The final step is to stab one's Zanpakutō into the ground and release a massive amount of energy into the pentagram and use all that power to bring back anything within the circle " Tessai explained to the group.

" So Unohana can bring back anything destroyed ? " Ririn asked.

" She could only bring back matter like buildings,water, cars and trees, she can't bring back humans that were recently killed without killing herself . To use the final step of this alchemy, one must use a massive amount of power to convert into the Kidō spell. Using her Bankai, she can bring back even entire cities from destruction but that's not without a cost " Tessai explained to the team.

" What is the cost ? " Cloud asked.

" Unohana would be unable to use her Zanpakutō for a full week. She wouldn't even be able to use Kidō for 3 days and would be too weakened to move around much at that time " Tessai replied as they watch the city get reformed.

Rocks begin to reform around the crater as the crater gets refilled and then the crater get closed up. Buildings start to reform from it's steel construction and then gets filled up with concrete , bricks and mortar to from the brick walls of the buildings. After all the buildings are reformed , the streets are put back together and all the cars and trees as well as grass and plants reform. Karasu river and all the water within the city reform . After the massive 10 mile diameter green energy mist dome rebuilds the entire city, all the mist get sucked back in like a hurricane and forms a giant eye at the middle of the dome and then a massive mouth forms before the energy dome collapses into the sheath of Unohana's Zanpakutō and Unohana goes back to sealed sword form. All of Karakura Town has been rebuilt from the ground up from Unohana's Kidō and Bankai combination.

Ichigo and the others look around shocked to see the entire city rebuilt from starch . Ichigo , Shinji, Love, Rose, Kensei and Ryūken stand at Tatsuki's house 200 meters north of Ichigo's house as well as Tessai , Yoruichi and Isshin.

" Impossible ! She rebuild the whole city with just one Kidō spell !" Ichigo said shocked to see the entire city restored to it's former glory and look.

" Amazing , this is beyond the boundaries of creation " Shinji stated as he looks at shock to see the city rebuilt.

" It succeeded ! " Unohana said to the group as she collapses to the ground and passes out from the exhaustion of all her Reiatsu.

" Captain Unohana , are you okay ? " Ichigo asked her as he falls to his knees and his Bankai reverts back to his Shikai.

" It seems like she's at her limit of power. Don't worry she won't die provided she rests for a full week " Tessai explained to Ichigo.

**Present Day**

" How are you holding out right now ? " Rukia asked Ichigo.

" Physically i'm fine , mentally not so much . I miss Orihime and i want her back " Ichigo answered.

" Calm down Ichigo , last thing we need you to do is to make things worse " Rukia stated.

" Don't worry, i can't turn into my Shinigami form without my badge and Kon was taken to Kisuke's shop " Ichigo replied.

" I mean after the surgery is done , we'll help bring back Orihime. Until then, try anything to get your mind off it for now " Rukia said to Ichigo.

" I been doing that by hanging out with the family , i'm going to one of my dad's old friends house to help her start a business later on " Ichigo stated.

" Good job, the more calm and more occupied you are , the better things would get " Rukia replied.

" It's hard to stay calm when the woman you love is in the hands of the man who sent his creation to kill your mother and her mother. I hate to thin of the horrible shit he's planning to do with Orihime " Ichigo stated.

" Don't get carried away. Kisuke stated that Aizen needs Orihime within a 100% stable mindset, what your thinking he would do would be counterproductive to using Orihime's full power. I'll be much more worried of him manipulating Orihime and turning her against us rather than Aizen trying to benefit from Orihime's body , besides i doubt Aizen's that type of villain " Rukia explained to Ichigo.

" I'm guess i'm being paranoid ! " Ichigo replied.

" Don't worry, Kisuke is planning something big as well as the Vizards, Orihime would be free very soon " Rukia said to her friend.

" Thanks Rukia, i owe you for comforting me " Ichigo stated.

" I should be thanking you for what happened in the Soul Society, you saved my life back there. Hell if i wasn't in love with Renji, i would of easily went with you " Rukia replied.

" So when is the surgery scheduled ? " Ichigo asked.

" It's going to scheduled at 10: 00 A.M. Tomorrow, basically you won't be going to school there for the day " Rukia answered.

" But what about my firends ? " Ichigo asked.

" Don't worry , we have Kon to fill in your shoes " Rukia answered.

" Kon ? Are you nuts ? The last thing i need to worry about is ending up on the register sex offender list because of him " Ichigo stated.

" Don't worry, Kisuke has given Kon an offer he can't refuse ! " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's Shop<strong>

Kisuke has made Kon his own Gigal in the form of an attractive young man who appears to be in his 20's . The man has long black hair slicked back with a goatee and thin mustache, the man also has green eyes and a tan skin complexion and is very muscular with some hair on his chest.

" Whoa, that looks awesome. I can be a real chick magnet with this body " Kon said to Kisuke.

" And you can have it , provided you fill in for Ichigo everyday for the next three months , at least during the school days and you must keep all the notes of his homework and classwork . You also must not act perverted at all and be on your best behavior and hold back on the kicking strength when you fight " Kisuke explained to Kon.

" Deal ! I'll try hard to be on my best behavior " Kon replied while still in his plushie form.

" Do that perfectly and you can freely roam the night in this Gigal. It even comes with a 12 inch cock so you can really satisfy the ladies " Kisuke said to Kon.

" You got yourself a done deal ! " Kon happily replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Dordoni's Palace<strong>

Dordoni and Gantenbainne boxing with each other in a friendly sparring match with Orihime and Skullak watching with Cirucci.

" That's enough for now Dordoni ! " Gantenbainne said to Dordoni.

" Yeah , we can't afford to bruise each other up like this can't we ? " Dordoni said to his friend.

" So what are we going to do now ? " Orihime asked Dordoni .

" We're all going to dance with each other Nina " Dordoni answered as he does a ballerina spin.

" No way in hell are we doing that ! " Cirucci stated.

" Why not ? That looks fun ! " Orihime replied as she does a ballerina spin .

" Come on Cirucci, loosen up a bit ! " Skullak said to his lover as he does the spin too.

" Not you too, fine i'll do it ! " Cirucci replied as she spins around like Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Ibiki is walking around with her friends when they bump into Ninorta who's in a bad mood walking around with his Fracción .

" Watch were you're going !" Ninorta shouted as he pushes Ibiki and her friends aside only to notice Ibiki.

" Sorry about that sir ! " Ibiki replied as she feels on her head.

" Say you look lovely ! " Ninorta said to Ibiki as he grabs her face .

" Stop it, you're not my type ! " Ibiki replied as she slaps his face.

" Luna what the hell are you doing ? " Saido shouted.

" What do you mean what am i doing ? I'm not going to let some creep touch me " Ibiki replied only to be punched down by Ninorta.

" You moronic bitch, i'm the 5th Espada Ninorta Gilga . You better show me some fucking respect you filthy whore " Ninorta shouted as he grabs her.

" Listen, she's new here , she didn't know better .Please don't kill her " Burak stated as he begs for forgiveness .

" Fine but on one condition, this woman becomes my pet " Ninorta replied.

" Pet ? " Ibiki asked.

" Ya know pet, you cook for me, clean for me and suck my dick when i want you to , Basically you're my bitch and you 'll like it " Ninorta explained to Ibiki.

" No way in hell, i'm a strong ,independent woman who would fight her own battles. I don't care if you're an Espada or not , i at least have the right to speak my mind as an equal when it comes to sex " Ibiki ranted.

" You an equal to me in terms of gender ? Hahahahahahaha! I just can't freakin' stand it. On the battlefield, a woman standin' above the men, women belong in the kitchen or in the bedroom , they have no place of the battlefield " Ninorta explained to Ibiki.

" Who belongs in the kitchen ? " Harribel asked as she walks towards Ninorta.

" It's the 3rd Espada ! " Sukoporu cheerfully stated as he hides behind Ibiki.

" What are you doing here ? " Ninorta asked.

" Leave her right now or you have to answer to me " Harribel answered.

" No, this would be my lucky day. I get to defeat another woman within this place " Ninorta stated as he swings his axe at Harribel but she effortlessly catches the axehead barehanded while the ground around her cracks and gets uplifted 5 feet high.

" Shit , these Espadas are monsters ! " Ibiki said to herself as she watches Harribel easily crush Ninorta's axe with her right hand.

" Fuck ! " Ninorta shouted.

" Next time, that would be your skull if you bully another woman " Harribel said to the lanky Espada.

" Right ! " Ninorta replied as he picks up the pieces of his axe.

" Shall i help you in picking up the pieces ? " Tesla asked.

" Go fuck yourself " Ninorta answered while picking up the pieces

Meanwhile Harribel is with Ibiki and her friends .

" You got to be more careful roaming this place " Harribel said to Ibiki.

" Sorry about that " Ibiki replied.

" Luna, Las Noches is a dangerous place to be within , how about you and your friends tag alone with me for the day ? " Harribel asked Ibiki.

" Sure thing ! " Ibiki answered.

" Sound fine to us! " her friends replied.

" Damn, with more company, it's going to be harder than i thought to search the whole fortress " Ibiki said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

10:00 A.M. The Raikage and Mizukage arrive at the village with Aō and Chōjiro. Killer Bee has been escorted back to Kumogakure by Darui and C . They walk around to see the village partially rebuilt by Onoki .

" Looks like Tsuchikage helped fix the place up around here , Samui stated that the village was once miles below sea level " A said to the Mizukage.

" Still this place is drier than the canyons at the Land of Earth ! " Mei replied.

" It amazes me that Onoki would do all this for the Hokage ! " Chōjiro stated.

" Don't be so naïve , that old man wanted something out for payment " Aō replied.

They arrive at the Hokage Palace with the Hokage standing by with Baki and Onoki with Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi ,Kankurō and Temari as well as Kakashi and Shizune.

" So it seems everyone has appeared here today ? " Tsunade said to the Kages.

" Yes we have , we ran into no trouble along the way " A answered.

" Where's your brother ? " Onoki asked.

" He was sent home and would be punished for leaving Kumogakure without my permission " A answered.

" That fool had us all worried sick thinking he was captured but he was really clowning around not far from the Kage Summit with his Enka firends " Mei explained to Tsunade.

" That fool. Looks like he hasn't changed much " Tsunade replied.

" Enough of that idiot, tell us where Jiraiya died " A said to the Hokage.

" He was found 35 miles west of the village , he blew himself up with his Final Rasengan in order to kill one of the Shintachio " Tsunade explained to the guys.

" Shintachio ? " Baki asked.

" Those are the Legendary Three Senior Captains . each of them are as powerful as the Legendary Sannin . I fought one of them myself " Tsunade answered.

" Wait , there are Shinigami that powerful ? " Temari asked.

" Yeah, i barely survived my battle with one of them, he was my toughest opponent within my lifetime ,almost as strong as the Third Raikage's student and right hand man " Tsunade explained to the group.

" You mean Darui's father Senshi Masayoshi ? It was amazing that you could of defeated a man powerful enough to have once survived a battle with the White Fang and came close to capturing the Nine Tails , the closest person since the Kinkaku brothers from a distant past " A stated praising Tsunade's skills.

" Don't take it personally, it was war . Senshi fought as a brave man , he was able to force me into using 500% my power limit to defeat him besides, he was the man who took my father's life but that's in the past . I had a tougher time with the because i used half of my Chakra to heal and protect most of this village " Tsunade stated.

" Senshi was the most powerful Shinobi of his generation , he was the one who invented the Gale Style Kekkei Genkai and it got passed down to his son. Had the Third Raikage mastered the Black Lightning Release during the war and not 2 years after the war. Senshi would of been the first to gain it and the tide of the war would had shifted to Kumogakure favor " Onoki explained to them.

" Darui has the potential to surpass his father's power now that he has both Gale and Black Lightning but it's a shame he's so lazy " A stated.

" The same with Kakashi but enough praising of our best Jōunin ,let's stay on point " Tsunade replied.

" Is there any chance that this Sōsuke Aizen guy is also related to the Shintachio ? " Mei asked Tsunade which causes Tsunade to think back to the past.

**6 days ago**

" We know that you are working for Sōsuke Aizen , we have no wishes to harm any innocent lives and we are here to merely liberate the village from Aizen's control.

" Sōsuke Aizen ? Who the hell is Sōsuke Aizen ? " Tsunade asked the two confused at what they are saying.

" Don't play dumb here, we know you Shinobi were created by Sōsuke Aizen , how else can mere humans maintain powers on par with a Shinigami " Ukitake explained to Tsunade.

" You're very arrogant to think we gained powers by one man. We are born with these powers , i never heard about Sōsuke Aizen in my entire life " Tsunade replied to the duo.

**Present Day**

" I only heard his name mentioned once , the Shinigami who told me this claimed that this Aizen guy created us " Tsunade stated.

" A guy going by that name attacked the Kage Summit, he claimed to be the right hand man of Captain Commander Yamamoto " A replied.

" So you're telling me this Aizen guy actually exists ? " Tsunade asked them.

" He was able to hold his own with all the Kages within the summit without calling for his Bankai, we believe he might of been the one to kill Danzo " Mei answered.

" He's that powerful ? " Tsunade questioned the red-haired Kage.

" Yep, he easily took us out without any effort ! " Kankurō stated.

" No sooner did he shatter his sword and release his Shikai, we were on the ground bleeding " Baki explained to the Hokage.

" The same thing happened to me and Gai when we fought those Shintachio , no sooner they used Shikai , we were down " Kakashi explained to them.

" This guy was different, this guy took 4 of us out with just the release of his sword ! " Temari stated.

" 4 Jōunins at once ? Just how strong is he ? " Kakashi replied.

" Enough talk, we should head to the crater " Kurotsuchi said to the group.

" Yeah, we don't have a moment to waste ! " Yamato replied.

" Let's get going ! " Tsunade said to the group as they walk to the crater.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4's barracks.<strong>

Shunsui and Ukitake are being checked up on by Unohana. Unohana checks on Shunsui's wounds which are still bandaged up underneath his clothes.

" How's your injuries ? " Unohana asked Shunsui.

" Still recovering from the wounds ! " Shunsui answered.

" What about you Ukitake ? " Unohana asked.

" My neck still feels a bit stiff ! " Ukitake answered.

" It's amazing how close you two came to dying nearly a week ago " Unohana stated.

" Tell me about it ! " Shunsui replied as he thinks to the past .

**6 Days ago**

"If i'm dying, i'm not going out without a fight. I wonder if you Shinigami have an afterlife of your own or do you cease to exist ... either way...you and i would both vanish from this existence ... Let's end this ... **FINAL RASENAGN !** " Jiraiya chanted as he uses his entire life force to form blue energy around his entire body as it heads towards Shunsui.

" FUCK ! " Shunsui shouted as you were caught in the explosion but then Tessai appeared to use his Bankai.

" **Bankai !** " Tessai chanted as his Zanpakutō transformed and he automatically released his power. He used his Bankai to slow down time just enough to remove Shunsui from the blast and then used **Bakudō # 96 . Kūkanten'i** (空間転位, _Spatial Displacement ) _to warp each other away.

**Present Day**

" Not to mention the fact i actually died in battle ! " Ukitake responded as he thinks back to what happened to him.

**6 days ago**

**Ukitake's pov**

I fought the Fifth Hokage in the life or death battle, after an half an hour of chaos, it came down to the final strike.

" She's at her limit, she won't be able to reincarnate herself the second time around . I must take her out with one strike. I must use this attack again "i stated as i wielded the thunderbolt shaped sword with two hands " **Raijin Raiha** ( 雷神の雷刃 _Lightning Blade of the Thunder God_)" i shouted as i came at Tsunade with a two hand running stab.

" So you wish to end this ? I'll end this with everything i got " Tsunade replied as she puts both hands in a cross formation and her body forms an intense purple chakra with electricity surging around her and acid forming around her gauntlets "** Shisaigo Tengoku Tenshi**( 死最後天国天使 _Angel of Death Final Paradise_ ) " Tsunade chanted as she goes to use both hands in her punch with purple chakra around her body forming angel wings on her back.

Both attacks collide with each other with both attacks emitting energy waves 15 miles in diameter_ . _The light blue aura around my body clashed with Tsunade's light purple aura but my blade is overpowered by her raw strength.

" Impossible ,she's overpowering my attack " i stated as my energy wave destroyed everything around me within a 15 mile semi radius while being held back by Tsunade's fist.

" Take this ! " Tsunade shouted as she shattered my blade with her punch which emits a 15 mile radius shockwave as well and then hits me with her right hand right to the face which creates a massive explosion blowing up everything within a 15 mile radius leveling 15,360,000 trees within the area_._

I thought i was a goner , i laid on the ground sinking into the realm of death with my bones sticking out and the right side of my face gone from the devastating blow. Then i woke up again thanks to you .

" Unohana, i'm alive ! " Ukitake said to you.

" I was afraid i wasn't going to fix your neck . I almost lost you there " you stated.

" Looks like you're the lucky one yet again Ukitake " Shunsui replied .

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

" It was a close call , hopefully we don't have to worry about that again " Unohana stated.

" Sadly, we'll be lucky if this ever happens again , next time it might just be over for us " Shunsui replied.

" You two need to rest for the next 3 weeks and just do paperwork and desk jobs, you're far from ready in the battle " Unohana said to the two of them.

" Right ! " Shunsui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Jiraiya's Rasengan crater<strong>

Tsunade and the other Kages with their bodyguards walk to the massive crater 35 miles away from him at the Hokage monument. The area around the crater is a barren wasteland with damaged tree and rocks around the area as well as several leveled mountains. The crater is 10 miles in diameter and 3 miles deep .

" That's an insanely deep crater ! " Kankurō said to the Hokage.

" It's just as big as the one Konoha was within " Temari replied as she looks around the crater area.

" So this hole was Jirayia's doing ? " Onoki asked.

" Yes, that was the attack he used to kill the Shintachio " Tsunade answered.

" It's as deep as an ocean ! " Mei stated.

" It' amazing how strong you Sannin were , it's no wonder he was able to defeat my first son " Onoki replied.

" We're no stronger than the Kages " Tsunade modesty stated.

" Still you guys were always great fighters ! " Baki replied.

" Is that Jiraiya's remains down there at the pit ? " Shizune asked everyone as they stare at the stone fragments with one of them having Jiraiya's face.

" Damn those Shinigami !" Tsunade shouted as she clenches her fist with anger.

" What a depressing site ! " Chōjiro said to Aō.

" Agreed, it's grim ! " Aō replied.

" Mei , can you fill this crater up with water ? " Tsunade asked the Mizukage.

" That's a very large crater your asking me to fill but fine, you owe us big time with this " Mei answered as she charges up her aura.

" Lady Mizukage , you'll exhaust yourself doing all this " Aō stated.

" It's well worth it ! " Mei replied as she has a wave of mist around her.

" Yamato , let me lend you my Chakra " Tsunade said to Yamato as she puts her hands on his back.

" What are you doing ? " Yamato asked .

" Overcharging you Chakra, since i'm a Senju , my Chakra should be compatible to your Wood Release even if i can't use that Kekkai Genkai " Tsunade answered.

" **Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave** " Mei chanted as she shoots a massive wave of water from her mouth which then expands into a massive wave which then hits the bottom of the crater and then rapidly expands upward . The water wave then goes upward and within 2 minutes the crater fills up to the top with Mei being exhausted. Mei manages to convert her Chakra into 5,855,243,000 meters ^3 of water or 144,569,740,835 gallons of water producing the energy equivalent of 100 Megatons of TNT, twice the yield of the Tsar Bomba.

" Unbelievable , she filled up the whole crater by herself " Shizune stated.

" What insane power , she overdid it a bit " Aō stated shocked to see the crater fully flooded.

" A, cut through all the dirt and connect that ditch to the Konoha river " Tsunade said to A.

" Right ! " A replied as he charge up more power.

" Ready Yamato ? " Tsunade asked.

" Anytime you're ready ! " Yamato answered.

" **Lightning Release Armor lv 2 **" A chanted he charges up more Chakra around him which them causes his muscles to get slightly bigger and his hair becomes spiky like a Super Sayain.

" What's he going to do ? " Shizune asked.

" He's going to use his strongest attack " Darui answered.

" **Lightning Straight** " A chanted as he dashes at 4,950,000 ft/sec ( 3,375,000 MPH) with Lightning Release Armor or Mach 4, 395 . Within a split second A created a 200 foot deep , 35 mile long and 400 foot wide fissure through the ground with his speed. Raikage's highspeed punch produces the yield of 160 Megatons of TNT , leveling 9,368,388,800 meters ^3 of rock.

" Onoki now ! " Tsunade said to Onoki.

" Very well then ! " Onoki replied as he claps his hands together " " **Doton: Chidōkaku** ( 土遁・地動核 _Earth Style: Mobile Core_ ) " Onoki chanted as he creates the ground to rise up up to 1,000 feet below sea level from 3 miles below sea level , which then causes all the excess water to flood into the rivers of Konoha and cover the entire riverbed of Konoha restoring water to the area. The lifting energy of the jutsu created 4,137,154,560 meters^3 of rock and produced 70 Megatons of TNT force from the creation of more ground.

" Now Yamato ! " Tsunade said to Yamato.

" Right , **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan** ( 木遁秘術・樹界降誕 _Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation_ ) " Yamato chanted as he creates branches and roots from the ground.

" Now take my Chakra, **Chakra Transfer Justu** " Tsunade chanted as she gives Yamato all her Chakra while holding on to him causing the trees to grow around the man-made river that connects to Konoha river and Naka River and covers everything around a 1,000 foot radius of the waterways with trees thanks to the power of Tsunade's Chakra feeding his power. Tsunade was able to transfer and convert the energy yield of 266 Megatons of TNT all into Yamato to convert it all into trees .

Both of them are severely exhausted from the use of that technique.

" Incredible , Tsunade lend him that much Chakra ? " Baki said to the others.

" Boy , i never felt this strong before ! " Yamato said to Tsunade.

" That was the full extent of my Chakra ! " Tsunade replied worn out from the use of her Chakra.

" Now we can prepare funeral arrangements for all of those who died " Kakashi responded.

" We can't fix everything around her but this should do for now " Tsunade said to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

People look around to see trees have been regrown around all the waterways within Konoha and the river has been restored.

" The river is flowing with life ! " said one of the villagers.

" It must be the work of the five Kages " one of the villagers stated.

" But who created all these trees ? " another villager asked.

" This seems like the work of Yamato but only Tsunade would have enough power to spread it this far yet i heard she can't use Wood Style " another villager answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Ichigo arrives at the Unagiya Shop, located 1 mile west of Kisuke's shop. Ichigo walks into the shop only to be grabbed by Ikumi and dragged inside .

" Hey Ichigo, you came early ! " Ikumi said to Ichigo.

" You didn't have to drag me inside you know !" Ichigo stated.

" It's great having a young lad like you here ! " Ikumi replied with a smile on her face.

Suddenly the phone within the shop starts to ring and she goes to pick them up.

" Hello welcome , this is Unagiya Shop! Cheap ! Safe and fast ! " Ikumi said to customer.

" May i get two orders of the extra special quality ? " one of the customers asked.

" This isn't an eel shop you idiot ! " Ikumi answered shouting at the man.

" But i thought this was an eel shop because Unagi means eel " the customer stated.

" That' the name of this store moron ! " Ikumi replied as she hangs up the phone.

" May i suggest something ? Maybe you should change the name of the shop " Ichigo asked his boss.

" I refuse to-change the name of this shop. This shop is named from the last name i inherited from my ancestors " Ikumi answered.

" Great my first employer is an nutjob MILF ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" Now Ichigo i need you to do these jobs that i got yesterday " Ikumi said to the young ginger .

" Just these jobs . I need you to take care of the Kondou residence rabbit on Mashiba block 2, i also need you to clean up the Fukushima residence merchandise on block, and i also need you to clean up Yamashita's garden on South Kawase Block 1 " Ikumi explained to her employee.

" That's alot of work, can't you do some of these things yourself ? " Ichigo asked his boss.

" That's too much work kid, what do you think i hired you for ? " Ikumi answered.

" Mom, where are you ? " Karou asked his mother.

" Hold on to these ! " Ikumi said to Ichigo as she throws her gloves and hat and puts on her apon.

" I'm hungry for some lunch mommy ! " Karou said to his mother.

" Don't worry, lunch would be ready at noon which is 20 minutes from now " Ikumi stated.

" I can't wait ! " Karou replied.

" So Ichigo, care to have lunch before you begin you job ? " Ikumi asked.

" Sure thing ! " Ichigo answered.

" Hey kid, don't try to get close to mommy because she's beautiful " Karuo said to Ichigo in a onbxious tone.

" Are you kidding me ? It would never work between me and your mother. She's way too old for me " Ichigo stated only to get hit in the head by his boss.

" You're calling me old ? " Ikumi shouted staring at Ichigo.

" No, i'm not calling you old, i'm just saying you're old enough to be my mother. You actually look young firm and beautiful " Ichigo explained to Ikumi only to get hit in the head by his boss again.

" Quit drooling over me pervert ! " Ikumi replied.

" Damn, she's crazy. I have a crazy chick as my boss but then again this is my dad's friends, what do i expect . Still i wonder what Orihime is up to now " Ichigo said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Orihime is with Skullak when they bump into Grimmjow.

" Hey Grimmjow ! " Skullak said to Grimmjow.

" Hey Skullak, what's the prisoner doing here ? " Grimmjow asked.

" She's hanging out with us right now ! " Cirucci answered.

" Care to hang with us ? " Skullak asked .

" What are you guys doing ? " Grimmjow asked.

" Just hanging out with her ! " Skullak answered.

" Sure , let's start by sparring with each other ! " Grimmjow stated.

" Very well then ,let's head out to the sandlot ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Harribel's Palace<strong>

Ibiki is hanging out with Harribel and Fracción.

"**_ So what do you want to do ? _**" Harribel asked Ibiki.

" _I don't know! _ " Ibiki answered.

" **_Come on, your telling us there's nothing you want to do ?_** " Apache asked.

" _Nah, i'm feeling tired actually_ ! " Ibiki replied.

" **_Very well then , the beds are over there_** " Mila stated.

" _Thanks ! _" Ibiki replied as she goes to the bedroom and while their not around set up a realistic clone of herself.

" **_Smooth move Ibiki_** " Kisuke said to Ibiki.

" _Thanks ! _" Ibiki responded.

" **_You got at least 8 hours to sneak around freely now , they'll most likely wake you up between 6 and 8. Use Bakudō #26 and remain hidden and collect more information on this place as much as possible _**" Yoruichi explained to Ibiki.

" _Got it ! _" Ibiki replied as she cloaks herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Lake<strong>

12:00 Noon . All the people in the village walk across a 4 mile long bridge across the recently created 10 mile diameter Konoha lake onto a 1 mile diameter island 30 feet above sea level. The island created by Onoki contains 279,859 gravestones of all the people who were killed by the Shinigami attack and around the center of the island is a dense collection of large gravestones for the 1,300 Shinobi that died defending Konoha. At the very center of the island stands 3 statues, one of them is Asuma and the other one is Jiraiya . The Last statue is Danzō who recently lost his life to Aizen requested by Aizen. The sky is dark and gloomy ,fitting the mood of the funeral.

1,900 Shinobi all attend the funeral dressed in black holding flowers in their hands. Each of them are sad to see their loved one and family members dead from the Shinigami .

" Rain , it's ironic that it's falling on a day like this . Last time i attended a funeral , you were at my side Asuma " Kurenai said to the statue of Asuma as she puts flowers at the statue and a pack of cigarettes.'

" Why did Asuma have to die the way he did ? " Ino asked Shikamaru.

" Why weren't we strong enough to stop him from dying ? " Shikamaru answered with a question.

" This sucks big time ! " Chōji stated as he flashes back to the past.

**6 Days ago**

" **Hiohaku Hien Noshuyoku **(火を吐く:を主翼飛燕 _Flaming_ _Wings of the Flying Swallow_ ) "Asuma chanted as his Chakra blade becomes a flaming blade.

" **Shunkō** ( 瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) " _Soifon chanted as she glows with white Reiatsu with wind around her body.

" Time to end this , **Hien: Saishūkōgeki Kyōiaokuno**(飛燕,最終攻撃驚異青くんをキ_Final Strike of the Blazing Blue Swallow_) " Asuma chanted as his Chakra blade becomes blue flames surrounding the sharpened concentrated wind blade with an aura shaped like a bird with his left arm covered with Chakra .

" This will be the final strike. **Shunkō Suzuembachi:Ōhihachi Sashikizu** ( 瞬閧雀蜂,,王妃蜂刺し傷 _Flash Cry Hornet, Queen Bee Sting_ ) " Soifon chanted as she surrounds her body with a massive whirlwind of Reiatsu that condenses into bee wings made of golden Reiatsu with an golden aura shaped like a bee with her right arm covered in Reiatsu.

Both of them are 330 feet apart from the epicenter of the massive crater. Asuma dashes moving at top speed leaving behind a trail of blue fire in his path as a flaming blue bird comes at Soifon . Soifon dashes with a golden aura with the shape of a bee. Both aura clash at the epicenter creating a blinding flash of light to occur within the crater. Asuma appears at the north end of the crater while Soifon is at the south end of the crater.

" Impossible ! " Asuma said to himself as he then notices a hole through his heart . He was hit in the back and the front of the same organ. Asuma then gains a blue Hōmonka on his chest. He coughs up blood as he falls to the ground .

Shikamaru senses Asuma's life-force rapidly dropping and gets back up to rush to the other side as he wants Asuma fall to the ground .

" No...No..NO ... ASUMA ! " Shikamaru shouted as he rushes towards him.

**Present Day**

" We were only able to watch, we couldn't do a thing " Shikamaru said to the team.

Meanwhile Naruto is with Hinata and Konohamaru. Hinata is within a wheelchair because of Chakra exhaustion caused by her strain of her Gentle Lion Fist justu she used on Grimmjow. Naruto and Konohamaru are both taking it the hardest.

" Pervy sage was like the father i never had " Naruto said to Konohamaru and Hinata.

" The same thing with Uncle Asuma , my father died when i was very young " Konohmaru replied as he has some tears in his eyes.

" You both really cared for them didn't you ? " Hinata asked the two.

" Well i know what it's like to lose a father too " Neji answered as he goes to comfort Naruto.

" It's sad how all these people died defending this village " Tenten stated.

" Indeed, they all died as heroes fighting to the end " Gai replied in a serious tone.

" How is that so many brave people end up dying at their youth ? " Lee asked.

" Sadly Lee, this is the reality of war !" Gai answered.

Meanwhile Tsunade and the Kages are talking with villagers around the center of the graveyard island.

" This funeral is for all who have died within the village nearly a week ago. We have assembled all this to honor the dead " Tsunade said to villagers.

" For all the brave men and women who died fighting the menace of the Shinigami , this island is for them " Onoki replied.

" This lake is also a tribute to the brave sacrifice that Jiraiya did to help drive away the Shinigami menace " Mei stated.

Meanwhile the elder Kages sit back sad to hear Danzo, their best friend gone. Koharu and Homura are both depressed.

" Looks like we're the last of our generation " Koharu said to the group.

" It seems so ! " Homura replied.

" Konoha has changed alot hasn't it ? " Koharu asked her husband.

" It was completely different from how it was back when we were kids " Homaru answered .

" Still, i wonder if there is any hope for this Shinobi World ? " Koharu asked her husband .

Meanwhile Sakura is with Sai who sees a tear come down Sai's eye.

" Are you crying ? " Sakura asked Sai.

" No, something got in my eye , that's all " Sai answered as he tires to hold back his tears.

" It's okay Sai , you no longer have to hold back your emotions. You're not in Root anymore " Sakura stated.

" Root was the only people close to me in my life. They were like a family and now all of the people i was close with are gone " Sai replied as he wipe the tears from his eyes only to be given a napkin by Sakura.

" It's alright Sai, you have friends like me and Naruto " Sakura said to Sai as she hugs him.

" I guess you guys are kinda like my new family ! " Sai replied.

Meanwhile Fukasaku and Shima are on top of the statue of Jiraiya thinking about what they saw .

" Jiraiya boy, he took his own life protecting the village ! " Shima stated with tears coming out her eyes.

" He did it for a good cause, at least the world is rid of one less powerful Shinigami. Tsunade and Jiraiya 's opponents were the strongest Shinigami and both of them are dead. Jiraiya in the end got what he always wanted, he died as a hero defending Konoha like his student before him " Fukasaku replied as they think back in the past.

**6 days ago**

"I'm...Not... Done ... Yet ! " Jiraiya answered acting in defiance of his own body which has all but failed him.

" You're at your limit human, not even the toughest Shinimgai could survive a blow that devastating, it's amazing you can still even stand despite losing so much blood " Shunsui said to the Sannin while very low on Reiatsu and losing blood from his severed arm and bleeding out knee.

" I'm done when i draw my last breath...AURRHGH ! " Jiraiya replied as he coughs up more blood.

" You're a fool, you can't beat me in your condition . I don't do finishing blows either , our battle is done. I'm returning to the Soul Society to heal, you shouldn't feel any more pain after a minute " Shunsui stated as he begins to walk away from the Sannin only to see Jiraiya get up despite being at death's door with a massive slash which nearly bisected the Sannin.

"I'm far from done ! i won't give up , i won't let you have Naruto " Jiraiya said to the elder Captain.

"At my current state, i'm too banged up to fight Naruto so rest assure your godson won't be captured by me however there are still other Captains to bring him in to justice .We don't wish to hurt Naruto, the only thing we want from him is the monster inside of him. We promise to allow him to live the rest of his live in freedom as well as everyone here as long as you shinobi disarm these tailed beasts and never attack the Soul Society again " Shunsui explained.

"Again ? We never attacked you in the first place, we have no clue where the Soul Society is .We only heard about... you... a month ago . Never in my 54 years of living have i even heard about Shinigami ... It doesn't matter though because you attacked us first when you kidnapped the Kazekage " Jiraiya stated while coughing up more blood.

"It doesn't matter who's right or wrong at this point , It doesn't matter who owes who. From the instant they enter into a war, both sides are evil...I hold nothing against you, in fact it's a shame it had to end like this Jiraiya . You and i walk the same path but in the end . War tore us part just when we were getting close to each other " Shunsui explained to the Sannin as Jiraiya then falls to the ground.

" Naruto , i won't give up . I won't let them have you ! " Jiraiya mumbled to himself as he barely stands up while Shunsui is 20 feet ahead of him .

" You have quite a strong will to live don't you ? It's beyond logic to even see you standing despite your mortal wounds but it's best you give up . There's no way you can win this battle .

" Give up... you would never make me give up, you will never make surrender and i will never GIVE UPPPP NARUTO !" Jiraiya shouted as he turns into sage form without the toads which causes the toads to come to his side .

" No Jiraiya boy, don't do it. If you force your body into Sage Mode , there is no turning back. You will die ! " Fukasaku warned him.

" Can't you ...tell.. that i'm already dead . Not even Tsunade can save me now... Tsunade is too heavily injured and exhausted of her Chakra and are miles from the village. I only have a minute left before...i ... die... If i'm going to die ... then i'm taking him with me " Jiraiya explained to them.

" Jiraiya ! " Shima said to the Sannin.

" Fukasaku, Shima... Find Tsunade and Naruto and.. Tell them that i always cared for them " Jiraiya said to the toads.

" Okay Jiraiya boy ! " the toads replied as they leave him with tears in their eyes.

" What's going on ? " Shunsui asked shocked to see Jiraiya alive.

"If i'm dying, i'm not going out without a fight. I wonder if you Shinigami have an afterlife of your own or do you cease to exist ... either way...you and i would both vanish from this existence ... Let's end this ... **FINAL RASENAGN !** " Jiraiya chanted as he uses his entire life force to form blue energy around his entire body as it heads towards Shunsui.

" FUCK ! " Shunsui shouted as he is caught in the exploison as he tires to escape the blast as the explosion levels everything within a 30 mile radius .

**Present Day**

" Now the only hope left is the student, the Child of Prophecy " Shima said to her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 4 barracks<strong>

Unohana is within her barracks when Kenpachi comes within the squad.

" Unohana are you busy right now ? " Kenpachi asked the medical Shinigami.

" Nope, i just finished my lunch ! " Unohana answered.

" Good, i was hoping i can train with you again to get stronger " Kenpachi stated.

" Sure thing but let's finish have some tea with Yachiru ! " Unohana replied.

" That sound great Captain mom ! " Yachiru happily said to the medical Captain.

" Very well then ! " Kenpachi responded as he sits down with Unohana and Yachiru.

" I wonder where Yumichika and Ikkaku are at ? " Yachiru asked .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Ikkaku and Yumichika walk around the city looking for Hollows.

" So i heard we're the ones stuck with the whole babysitting of Ichigo while waiting for his surgery " Ikkaku said to Yumichika

" Don't whine too much , we'll be gone tomorrow ! " Yumichika replied.

" It's been so boring the last few days ! " Ikkaku stated as he sits on a park bench and folds his hands our of boredom.

" I know what you mean ! " Yumichika replied.

" I hope i bump into an Arrancar soon ! " Ikkaku responded.

" How about we find a quiet area to spar at ? " Yumichika asked.

" Sure thing , i need something to kill this boredom " Ikkaku answered.

" **Bloom Fuji Kujaku** (藤孔雀, _Wisteria Peacoc__k_) " Yumichika chanted as he releases his Zanpakutō .

" **Grow Hōzukimaru** (鬼灯丸, _Demon Light_)" Ikkaku chanted as he releases his Zanpakutō .

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches Sandlot<strong>

1:00 P.M. Orihime and Cirucci watch Grimmjow and Skullak clash attacks in their sparring match.

" He's really strong ! " Orihime said to Cirucci as they feel the clash of Reiatsu.

" You mean my boyfriend ? " Cirucci asked.

" Both of them , they feel just as strong as Ichigo " Orihime stated as she feels their clashing Reiatsus.

Grimmjow and Skullak clash attacks with each other . Skullak is still in his sealed sword form without using his sword while Grimmjow is in his release form. Grimmjow dodges Skullak's kick and is giving the former Espada a hard time in base form.

" Take this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he throws a right hook at Skullak .

" Not enough ! " Skullak replied as he uses his right forearm to block released Grimmjow's right hook creating a cloud of smoke. Grimmjow dashes at 32083.3 ft/sec(21,875 MPH) right in front of Skullak.

" Got you ! " Grimmjow shouted as he tires to punch Skullak but the Arrancar blocks with his left hand .

" You need to do better than to win ! " Skullak said to Grimmjow.

" Come on, quit toying around . Fight seriously or i'll kill you for real " Grimmjow taunted.

" Try to actually land a good blow on me ! " Skullak replied as he punches him in the face.

Skullak dashes at Grimmjow and uses a powerful Reiatsu enhance punches but Grimmjow dodges the blow and goes to hit Skullak with his knee but Skullak blocks with both arms. Grimmjow counters by kicking Skullak at the left side of his chest but Skullak counters grazing Grimmjow's right forearm with his punch , Grimmjow counters with a spinning kick which knocks Skullak out of the air and into the ground.

" HHAAHAHAHAHA! Is that all you got Skullak ? Come on, release your Resurrección " Grimmjow said to Skullak .

" I told you it's too dangerous to use that form , besides you have trouble fighting me in my base level of power " Skullak replied.

" Damn it ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" Let's take five, if we continue this fight any longer, then Inoue and my girlfriend would get hurt " Skullak said to Grimmjow.

" Fine then ! " Grimmjow replied as he returns back to his sealed sword form .

" So do you spar often ? " Orihime asked Skullak and Grimmjow.

" Of course, he helps me get in tip-top shape " Skullak answered.

" Hopefully your boyfriend come to save you, i want my rematch " Grimmjow stated.

" You must be that Arrancar Ichigo fought the first time around ! " Orihime replied.

" Yep, he owes me big time for the scar he left on my chest " Grimmjow said to the young ginger as he shows her his scar.

" Quit clowning around, let's find something else to do " Cirucci stated.

" Fine then , let's see what the other Espadas are doing !" Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile near Gin's control room.<strong>

Ibiki in disguise of Luna is cloaked in invisibility Kidō sneaks back to the control room going past the Calaveras and several Arrancars.

" Did you hear something ? " Dordoni asked.

" Nope, i think your just exhausted and need to rest " Gantenbainne answered .

Meanwhile Ibiki is within the control room where she puts the disk back into the computer room and starts to download again .

" **_Look like you made it through _**" Kisuke said to Ibiki.

" _I made it virtually undetected__ ! _" Ibiki stated.

" **_Good job Ibiki_** **_! _**" Yoruichi replied.

" _I'm syncing more info into the database as we speak_ " Ibiki said to the group.

"**_ Good job you really were trained well by Soifon_** " Yoruichi replied.

"_ Who's in there ? _ " one the Calaveras asked as the open the door.

" **_Quick hide from sight _**" Kisuke said to Ibiki.

" _Right !_ " Ibiki replied as she hides from plain sight again and remains hidden there while the Calaveras arrive at the room with Rudbornn coming into the room.

" Someone is here , we might have an intruder " Rudbornn said to his men.

" Shall we use our Pesguila ? " one of the Calaveras asked.

" Yes ! " Rudbornn answered.

" Let's search the room ! " the Calaveras stated as they all search the area.

The Calaveras and Rudbornn search for Ibiki around the room when Gin come in to talk with them.

" What are you guys doing here ? " Gin asked them.

" We thought someone else is within the room " Rudbornn answered.

" No one is here but me, i'm busy right now " Gin stated.

" Sorry about that ! " Rudbornn replied as he leaves the room with his men.

" Can't a guy get some rest around here ? " Gin asked as he goes back to bed and falls asleep in his room.

Meanwhile at the room, Ibiki comes out of the broom closet and sees them gone.

"_ That was too close for comfort_ _!_ " Ibiki said to Kisuke .

"**_ Had not for Gin, they would of noticed the disk downloading_** " Kisuke stated.

" _Thank god for that_ _! _" Ibiki replied.

" **_Get that disk info out of there and move on to exploring more of the fortress _**" Yoruichi said to the young Vice Captain.

_"_**_ Right ! _**_" _Ibiki replied as she takes out the disk and leaves invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 8th Division Barracks<strong>

Ukitake and Shunsui drink sake while resting from their wounds.

" So were out of commission for a good while Ukitake ? " Shunsui asked.

" Yeah, our bodies took far more damage than it could of possibly handled , even Unohana can't easily restore us to full health " Ukitake answered.

" It's ashame too, as we speak , the new generation is training to get stronger " Shunsui stated.

" Hopefully we can, 3 months isn't nearly enough to increase your strength enough to fight the Shinobi " Ukitake replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 10 training grounds.<strong>

Hitsugaya and Momo are clashing blades with each other. Hitsugaya is within his Shikai form as well as Momo.

" Come on Momo, let's begin our training ! " Hitsugaya said to Momo.

" Right ! " Momo replied as she dashes towards Hitsugaya.

" **Snap Tobiume **(飛梅 _Flying Plum Tree_)" Momo chanted as she shoots 3 fireballs towards Hitsugaya.

" "**Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru. **_(_氷輪丸,_ "Ice Ring") " _Hitsugaya countered as he freezes the fireballs in place.

" Not bad , but try this **Momoeda Kyōsaku **(桃枝狭窄 _Peach Branch Constriction_ ) " Momo chanted as she shoots a firestream which forms a 100 foot long whip which sets anything it touches on fire and wraps around Hitsugaya but Hitsugaya uses his chain from his Shikai to wrap around the fire chain and goes for his own attack.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots a windblast knocking her back.

" **Snap Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo countered as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards Hitsugaya in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear which Hitsugaya dodges and she guides it up into the air ,exploding harmlessly upward.

" Not bad, let's take a small break for now! " Hitsugaya said to Momo as he deactivates his Shikai .

" Right ! " Momo replied as she reseals her sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kuchiki Clan courtyard<strong>

Byakuya is mediating with his Zanpakutō spirit in his grade.

" Hey Byakuya , what are you doing ? " Senbonzakura asked.

" I wish to increase my power even greater ! " Byakuya answered.

" So you wish to master Jizen ? " Senbonzakura questioned the Kuchiki Clan leader.

" I know that i can't master Jizen in less than 3 months , it takes 1,000 years to master that power . I want to increase my power as much as possible " Byakuya explained to his Zanpakutō spirit .

" So you're really dedicated to getting stronger huh ? " Senbonzakura asked.

" I like to do so ! " Byakuya answered.

" I warn you, the battles you face within this word would be far more intense than any battle you ever had " Senbonzakura stated as he draws his blade.

" All the more reason i must win ! " Byakuya replied as he draws out his sword .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 6 training ground<strong>

Renji and Rukia are training each other in a sparring match.

" Let's do this Rukia ! " Renji said to Rukia.

" Let's see who's Bankai is better ! " Rukia replied.

" **Bankai Hiho Zabimaru** " Renji chanted as he summons his massive Bankai .

"** Bankai : Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime**( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she gains a white kinomo with a tria on the top of her head made of ice and her Zanpakutō is now a crescent shape pure white double edge scythe. The scythe has a snowflake shaped pattern between the blades, Rukia's hair is longer .

Renji and Rukia clash attacks with each other. Rukia uses her raw speed to move at 11733.5 ft/sec (8,000 MPH) while Renji uses his raw power to create shockwaves which pushes back Rukia. After clashing for a bit , both go to use their strongest attacks.

" **Hikotsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji chanted as he fires a massive beam of energy.

" **Shiro no Tsuki no Sakeme**(白の月の裂け目_White Moon Rift_) " Rukia chanted as she spins her scythe in a 180 degree angle vertical and swings the scythe downward unleashes a powerful blast of ice.

Both attacks clash and create a large fog like mist around the battlefield and the smoke clears up to reveal Sasakibe is standing there.

" So this is your Bankai's ? I must say, both of you are very impressive with that power " Sasakibe said to the two.

" What are you doing here ? " Rukia asked.

" Yamamoto sent me over to oversee your training " Sasakibe answered.

" What can you do without Bankai ? " Renji asked.

" Who says you two are the only lieutenants with Bankai's ? " Sasakibe answered with a question.

" What do you mean ? " Rukia asked.

" Here's a secret, my Bankai is fully mastered unlike the both of you, try to take me on if you dare " Sasakibe explained to the group.

" Very well then, bring it on ! " Renji shouted.

" Indeed ! " Rukia replied.

" Time to show you the power of the Captain Commander's right hand man " Sasakibe responded as he create a purple wave of Reiatsu around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 3 barracks<strong>

Izuru and Rangiku are drinking with each other in the afternoon after crossing swords with each other.

" We need to get stronger " Izuru said to Rangiku .

" Indeed, i got my ass kicked last time by the Shinobi and almost died " Rangiku replied as she finishes her sake.

" Everybody is training as we speak , after all we can't afford another costly battle like that " Izuru stated as he finishes his sake

" Too many good men died that day, as much as i wish i can skip work and party, i can't afford to allow their sacrifices to go in vain. I'll train as hard as possible until i obtain Bankai like Renji and Rukia " Rangiku explained to Izuru in a serious tone.

" Wouldn't that take 10 years to achieve ? " Izuru asked .

" I've achieved most of the steps , the problem is manifesting Haineko . She's quite the lazy bitch " Rangiku answered.

" **_I heard that ! _**" Haineko stated.

" Well maybe if you actually helped out instead of lazily sitting within my mind , i would of never had faced a near death experience " Rangiku replied.

" **_Fine , if you want me to help you achieve Bankai then so be it _**" Haineko said to her owner.

"So you're going to do it ? " Rangiku asked.

" **_Later though, you have thing to do with your boyfriend _**" Haineko replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 2's courtyard<strong>

Soifon is walking on a tight rope while holding a 2 ton weigh in her hands and manages to maintain balance but manages to cross the 100 meter tightrope and drops the weight and does a backflip 60 feet high and lands perfectly on the ground but her leg feels pain.

" Damn it, it's still not fully recovered " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

" Not bad Soifon, you're getting better ! " Yoruichi stated .

" Not good enough, i must recover so i can train to get stronger ! " Soifon replied as she stands back up.

" I know you wish to battle again trying to train you in your condition would only make it worse for your leg " Yoruichi explained to her student.

Suddenly a messenger comes to give Yoruichi a letter .

" Yoruichi , we have info from where the selling of weapons is coming from " the messenger said to Yoruichi.

" What is it about ? " Yoruichi asked.

" The purchasing of these weapons have came from an arms dealer that shows up once every week to deliver the goods within the West Runokgai district of 30 " the messenger explained to Yoruichi.

" So when's the deal going down ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Tuesday ! " the messenger answered.

" Great, i should be fully recovered by then ! " Soifon stated.

" This would make a good returning mission for you ! " Yoruichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 6 training ground<strong>

Renji and Rukia are worn out in their sparring match with Sasakibe . Renji and Rukia are on their knees light cuts and light burns with Sasakibe doesn't have a starch on him standing up as he sheath back his Zanpakutō.

" We weren't able to put a starch on him ! " Renji said to Rukia.

" How can a Vice Captain be that strong ? " Rukia asked Renji.

" Allow me to tell you guys a bit of a secret , i helped Byakuya out in achieving his Bankai and mastering it along with his father and the former Captain of Squad 10. My power and speed are indeed on par with your Captain but i just don't have the same skill or talent that he has . Believe it or not but Byakuya hasn't mastered his Bankai yet " Sasakibe said to the two.

" What do you mean by that ? " Renji asked.

" He has the best Bankai control of any current Captain aside from the Shintachio " Rukia answered.

" That might be true but he hasn't fully ascended his Bankai limits . 100% Bankai Mastery takes over 100 years to master , this ascend allows you to truly tap into your inner powers and it increases one's own natural strength by 10 times an average Bankai. That's why the Shintachio are so powerful, by mastering this level , it allows the next step which is Sankai " Sasakibe explained to Renji and Rukia.

" How were you beaten by Ichigo so easily ? " Renji asked.

" I merely left my guard down. I honestly didn't expect him to be that fast or strong in just his Shikai state " Sasakibe answered.

" What that power of yours, you could've beaten Ichigo ! " Renji stated.

" It's surprising how fast he has achieved Bankai and mastered the first state of his Bankai but has yet to master the second stage of his Bankai. You guys surprised me too with how fast you gotten use to your powers but the power is not enough, Rukia, you're far too weak your strikes and Renji , you lack speed . I'll train the both of you get stronger " Sasakibe explained to the two.

" That sounds good ! " Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Palace<strong>

3:00 P.M. Tsunade and the other Kages are having a meeting within the council room to explain their next move .Mifune walks into the room with his bodyguards to discuss the meeting.

" You came quickly Mifune ! " A said to the samurai leader.

" Since we never finished our summit, it's best we continue it " Mifune replied.

" After what happened with Danzō, i'm relieved you're alive Tsunade " Mei stated .

" That's enough chit-chat, let's get to business ! " Mifune replied.

" So what's to talk about ? " Tsunade asked.

" The matter of the Kyuubi and Hachibi hosts as well as the Shinigami's base of operations " Mifune explained to Tsunade.

" One of my teams has discovered how to get to the enemy base but it might be trap at this point and besides we haven't got it activate yet " Tsunade stated.

" That's a relief Tsunade, my village has been searching for this Soul Society for a while. Any information you have would be nice for you to share " A replied.

" Perhaps we should hide the Hachibi and Kyuubi " Onoki asked the group.

" Are you crazy ? We need Bee and Naruto's power " Tsunade answered yelling at the Tsuchikage.

" Those two are the enemies objective. If Naruto or Killer Bee fall into the wrong hands, we can kiss the Shinobi world goodbye " Onoki stated.

" What about Yamamoto ? Without these guys we won't stand a chance ! We need all the strength we can get " Tsunade replied.

" This is a war, we must protect them for the meanwhile . It's not your decision to make. We took a vote " Baki stated.

" You're not even a real Kage " Tsunade replied.

" I know but as acting Kazekage, my role is no different . The truth is that he's too much of a risk with his uncontrolled power, that's why ... " Baki explained to Tsunade only to get interrupted.

" We need Naruto to master his Tailed Beast powers so he can be our biggest asset " Tsunade replied.

" You do realize how difficult of a task like that is ? It took Killer Bee 15 years to fully master his Tailed Beast powers , we don't have nearly that much power " A explained to Tsunade.

" The Fourth Mizukage took around 10 years to master his form being a former Tailed Beast " Mei stated.

" To fully control the Tailed Beast within you successfully, one must have the Chakra level of a Kage " A explained to Tsunade.

" Naruto is pretty close to that power, i know it " Shikaku stated.

" How so ? " A asked.

" Naruto has achieved the art of Nature transformation within just a week " Tsunade replied.

" Impossibile , i never heard of such a thing , it took me years to master my wind element " Baki stated.

" I see, he really is the student of the Fourth Hokage ! " A replied.

" I already thought of a plan to increase Naruto's power to that of a Kage , give him a month within Mount Myōboku. He'll achieve Kage level strength and can fight side by side with us and hopefully be much close to achieving mastery of the Nine Tail Fox " Tsunade explained to them.

" You're sure he can even achieve that level of strength by then ? " Mei asked the Hokage.

" Think of it this way, it's a compromise between confining Naruto and having him get stronger so he can benefit for us . Trust me when i say these Shinigami are no joke, i'm sure you're already familiar with the power of the Shinigami after that incident in the Kage Summit. We'll need everything we develop to beat them therefore it would be very important if he joins the fray too " Tsunade explained to the other Kages.

" I see, that's a brilliant plan Tsunade . We'll allow you to put Naruto into his training program " Mifune stated.

" Trust me, Naruto would become Kage level for sure, his own power at this point is already above that of any Jōunin " Tsunade replied as she finishes the conversation.

" Now let's talk about the Shinigami ! " Mifune said to the others.

" Naruto, i pray that your really the Child of Prophecy that Jiraiya has searched for in all these years " Tsunade said to herself as she thinks back to the past of what she said to Jiraiya.

**2 weeks ago**

" We just need to hope we get info from the ANBU. It sucks i always put you through such shitty situations " Tsunade said to him drunk after drinking 100 bottles of Sake.

" What's this all of a sudden ? " Jiraiya asked.

" You're the one that was originally supposed to become Hokage . The Third Hokage always wanted you to succeed him " Tsunade said to Jiraiya .

" I'm not the right type for that. I'm too fond of being on own besides out of the Sannin, you were the strongest and it was because of you ,we won the Second Shinobi war" Jiraiya replied.

" Come on Jiraiya, you're giving me too much credit now. I couldn't have done it without your **Senjustu**(仙術 _Sage Techniques_) or Oorchimaru's variety of Justus, i would of not fared that well " Tsunade stated.

" I guess you have a point " Jiraiya replied.

" You always regretted not being able to stop Orochimaru, and were always tracking him by yourself, right ? " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

" And this time i intent to take him down, I'm not giving up on bringing him back much as Naruto is going to bring back Sasuke " Jiraiya replied.

" That's why i have assigned you to do some fact-finding of Orochimaru's location as well as finding the Hideout of the Akatsuki. Bringing any of then back would be very helpful to combat the Gotei 13 " Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

**Present Day**

" Lady Tsunade are you alright ? " Shizune asked Tsunade .

" Yeah , i'm fine. I apologize for getting distracted " Tsunade asked wiping a tear from her check.

" We know how close Jiraiya is to you Tsunade but you must stay strong " Mei said to Tsunade.

" You're right ! " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Naruto walks around the empty lot where the hot springs once stood with Hinata walking around , this time without crutches or in a wheelchair .

" Jiraiya , this is where you used to peek at girls like the pervert you once were " Naruto said to himself as he think back to the past.

**3 Years ago**

Jiraiya is peeking at the ladies within the hot springs

" So man young busty girls, i feel like i'm going to explode " Jiraiya said out loud in a perverted tone while peeking through the fence

" Hey pervy sage , what are you doing ? " Naruto asked the perverted sage.

" Feasting my eyes on some beauties ! " Jiraiya answered.

**Present day**

" Naruto " Hinata said to the blonde Shinobi.

" Sorry i dozed off a bit " Naruto replied.

" What's on your mind ? " Hinata asked.

" It's prevy sage ! " Naruto answered.

" You're still sad about him ? You really did care for him " Hinata stated.

" I wanted him to always watch me.. I wanted him to see me as the next Hokage . All he ever saw from me was me being totally uncool " Naruto replied.

" Jiraiya spoke of you as if you were his own son . He always praised you and you always made him proud. He believe you would take his place . He never doubted that you would become a great Hokage . He was always watching, even now he's somewhere watching you. You can't stay sad forever , after all you're the student of the great Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin " Hinata explained to Naruto as she kisses him in the mouth.

" Thank you Hinata ! " Naruto replied as he wipes the tears from his face and makes out with her.

" Hey you two ! " Kurenai said to the two .

" Kurenai sensei ! " Hinata replied looking at her master.

" Looks like you finally asked him out " Kurenai said to them.

" I love him and will do anything for him ! " Hinata replied.

" Hopefully one day i can see how your child looks like " Kurenai stated.

" Child ? " both Naruto and Hinata asked blushing.

" See you guys later ! " Kurenai answered as she leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Szayel Aporro's lab<strong>

Szayel is busy with his labwork when Gin walks into the room and talks to him.

" Szayel " Gin said to Szayel as he enters the room.

" What do you want ? " Szayel asked .

" Aizen wants to talk to you regarding the Hōgyoku " Gin answered.

" Do i have to go to his throne room ? I'm busy right now " Szayel stated.

" Aizen doesn't like to wait! " Gin replied .

" Fine ! " Szayel responded as he walks out with Gin.

Meanwhile Ibiki sneaks in while cloaked under Bakudō #26 and goes into the computer room .

" That was a lucky break " Ibiki said to Kisuke.

" We probably have good timing , that's all " Kisuke answered.

" It seems a bit too much of a coincidence now ! " Ibiki stated.

" I doubt Gin would be helping us out ! " Kisuke replied

" It doesn't matter, get the info from the computer and get out of there " Yoruichi stated.

" Very well then ! " Ibiki replied as she downloads more info into the disk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aaroniero's palace<strong>

Aaroniero is his room when Orihime , Cirucci and Skullak walk into the room of Aaroniero's room with him in his Kaien form.

" Solidarity as usual Aaroniero ? " Skullak asked the 9th Espada.

" It's been a while Skullak " the male voice of Aaroniero said to the brown hair Arrancar.

" What's the prisoner doing out of her cell ? " the female voice of Aaroneiro replied.

" She's hanging out with us " Skullak answered.

" Did Aizen allow you to do this ? " the male voice of Aaroniero asked.

" It was his idea in the first place ! " Skullak stated.

" I see ! " the female voice replied.

" Harribel is going to have a big dinner tonight, care to join us later ? " Skullak asked.

" No thanks ! " Aaroniero answered.

" Why not ? " Orihime asked.

" Because i'll be exposed to sunlight " Aaroniero answered.

" Then put on this trench coat and come with us then " Skullak said to the 9th Espada.

" Right ! " Aaroniero replied as he hangs out with the group.

" You look more like a Shinigami than an Arrancar " Orihime asked Aaroniero.

" This was a body i gained from eating another Hollow that ate a Shinigami long before i gained intelligence and became an Arrancar " Aaroniero answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Shiba House<strong>

Kukaku is down thinking about what happened a few days back when her brother walks in.

" Sister, you been down for a while , what's up ? " Ganju asked.

" It's about what happened in Karakura Town " Kukaku answered.

" I heard you guys kicked these Akatsuki Ninjas asses, why so down ? " Ganju asked.

" First of all , we got lucky. The enemy i fought wasn't even fighting us seriously , they could of killed us all if they wanted too but that's not what's got me down " Kukaku explained to Ganju.

" Then what is it ? " Ganju asked.

" Kaien Shiba is still alive ! " Kukaku replied.

" Impossible, wasn't he killed 40 years ago by Rukia ? I even saw her drag the body there, she killed him in self-defense when he turned into a Hollow. His neck was slit and his heart was pierced There's no way he could be alive " Ganju asked explaining Kaien's death.

" It sounds crazy but the enemy i fought confirmed it ! " Kukaku replied as she thinks back to the past.

**2 days ago**

**Kukaku's pov**

I clashed with one of the members of the Akatsuki Sasori. He was the weakest of the group yet he was powerful enough to hold his own with 3 Vice Captains, myself and Chad .

" Not bad, you almost had me with that punch. You're everything your brother described you to be " Sasori said to me.

" What do you know about my brother ? " i asked Sasori.

" It's like i said, he now works with Lord Aizen " Sasori answered as he blocks my sword slash .

" That's impossible, he died 40 years ago " i stated as i avoided a slash from Sasori.

" Think of it Kukaku, 40 years is plenty of time for a reincarnated soul. Us Shinobi while powerful enough to fight you Shinigami and Hollows are still limited to a normal humans lifespan " Sasori explained to me.

" But you guys are from a different world, how is it possible a human soul could even be reborn there much less have the memories of it's past life ? " i questioned the red-haired Shinobi.

" You seriously have to ask that ? Have you seen what we're capable of doing ? We resurrected Grand Fisher from the dead and even broke Shrieker from hell and radically increased their powers. Nothing is off-limits to us Shinobi , especially with Sōsuke Aizen processing the Hōgyoku now " Sasori replied as he gets his distance from me.

" You bastards, what did you do to my brother ? " i shouted.

" We didn't do anything, it's more like what Lord Aizen did 40 years ago " Sasori replied.

" What are you talking about ? " i asked him.

" Did you think him being processed by a hollow was a coincidence ? The hollow Metastacia was created by Lord Aizen to test the limits of his powers with the Hōgyoku he made base on Kisuke's version. When Kaien, processed by Metastacia was killed in this world, Aizen purposely manipulated the reincarnation of his soul and now he's among our ranks in the Akatsuki and Espada " Sasori stated only to get a cut on his check .

" YOU BASTARDS! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE ! Using my brother as a plaything, you Shinobi and Arrancar have no honor and i'm about to avenge my brother big time " i shouted a i released energy from my Zanpakutō in anger.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" Come on , this is ridiculous, You can't believe what the enemy says right ? " Ganju asked.

" I wish it was merely bluff or even hyperbole but given Grand Fisher was shown alive , it's possible that Kaien might be alive " Kukaku answered.

" Impossible, Captain Kurosaki killed him in one blow less than a month ago " Ganju stated.

" Watch this video then ! " Kukaku replied as he puts the tape into the VCR and turns on the TV.

**3 days ago**

**Karakura Community Park**

Ichigo and Orihime stare at the beautiful moonlight.

" What a beautiful starry sky ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" I know ! " Ichigo replied only to sense a very powerful Reiatsu coming from the sky.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" It's a Hollow! " Orihime answered .

The hollow crashes to the ground creating a massive 30 foot dust cloud . The smoke clears up to reveal an Arrancar with his entire mask left unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead. He also has fur all over his body and stands over 30 feet tall .

" Ichigo Kurosaki ! " the hollow said to him a he comes at Ichigo and Orihime .

" Crap it's a hollow ! " Ichigo said to Orihime.

" Don't tell me that you forgotten all about me Ichigo " the hollow said to Ichigo as Ichigo then remembers him.

" It's you ...Grand Fisher ! What the hell happened to you ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Isn't it obvious, i'm an Arrancar now, i'm much stronger than before . I'm here to kill you for the pain you caused me " Grand Fisher shouted as he goes to punch Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the blow.

"Who's that Hollow Ichigo ? " Orihime asked him.

" He's the bastard who killed my mother " Ichigo answered with anger in his tone .

" HAHAHAHAAHA! You mean your little mother huh, she was especially delicious to eat , now that i'm back and stronger than ever,i'll finally devour your soul so you can join your mother " Grand Fisher stated as he goes attack Ichigo but Ichigo dodges it with Orihime.

" Shit! We need to call the others, at this rate i can't do anything to fight back " Ichigo said to Orihime as he holds on to his lovers hand.

**Present day**

" You got to be kidding me ? How is that even possible ? " Ganju asked.

" The power of Aizen Hōgyoku is the cause, no human has the power to do this " Kukaku answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Temple<strong>

4:00 P.M. Konan and Deva Path Pain walks to the Temple within the Land of Fire around 65 miles north of Konoha .

" So what are we doing here ? " Konan asked Pein .

" Madara has ordered us to get some remnants of the Nine Tails Chakra " Pein answered.

" Remnants ? " Konan asked.

" During Kurama's attack on Konohagakure, some of its Chakra was scattered throughout the village. Even though it was only part of the Nine-Tails Chakra, it was enough to make one of the children in that village become a Pseudo-Jinchūriki " Pein explained to Konan.

" So it's possible to create a Pseudo-Jinchūriki ? " Konan asked.

" Two existed long ago before Ninja Nations were born , the Gold and Silver Brothers made names for themselves in their attempt to capture the Nine-Tailed Fox for their village. They were instead swallowed whole by the beast. The brothers survived inside Kurama for two weeks by eating the beast's flesh; this would eventually lead to the fox regurgitating them. This left them with unusually large Chakra-reserves and abilities similar to those of a Jinchūriki. With their new-found powers, the brothers assaulted the Second Raikage, during his peace pact with the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, to stage a coup d'état. Managing to bring the Second Hokage to the verge of death, the brothers are declared disgraces for their actions " Pein explained to Konan.

" I thought only those with Jōunin-level Chakra or higher could even handle that much Chakra " Konan stated.

" The father of this Pseudo-Jinchūriki was one of the leaders of the 12 Guardian Ninjas . Kazuma collected the Chakra, and sealed it into his son's body to produce a partial copy of the Nine-Tails, turning him into a Pseudo-Jinchūriki. One day he went berserk and destroyed the temple, a place otherwise believed to be an indestructible fortress. Afterwards, he was loathed by some of the monks of the temple, and soon began receiving the same ostracising treatment that Naruto Uzumaki experienced while he was young " Pein explained to Konan.

" How did you learn this ? " Konan asked.

" Kakuzu's bounty hunting helped us uncover this information " Pein answered.

" So he's our target ? " Konan asked.

" Yep , it's best we take care of this matter ! " Pein replied as he taps the massive 20 foot high and wide 3 foot deep steel door and easily sends it flying through the temple.

" What the hell ? " one of the monks asked.

" Someone broke down the iron gate ! " another monk answered.

" Report this to Lord Chiriku ! " one of the monks stated.

" Doesn't look like they're going to give us the Tailed Beasts so easily " Konan said to Pein.

" Konan ,take them out ! " Pein commanded .

" Right ! " Konan replied.

" Those cloaks ! Then the rumors ... " one of the monks said to another.

" There's no mistaking it ! They're Akatsuki ! " another monk replied.

100 monks appear around the Akatsuki members and prepare to fight Konan and Pein.

" It's best you surrender now, if you don't. We'll kill you " Konan warned the monks.

" You kill us ? You can't hope to get past 100 Ninja Monks trained by the great Chiriku " the monks replied.

" How sad ! " Konan replied as she throws hundreds of paper shuriken which easily rips all the monks to shreds in second.

Meanwhile inside the temple the leader of the monks detects the Akatsuki and is with a teenage boy with blue shoulder-length hair cut in an asymmetrical style and brown eyes.

" What's going on ? " the kid asked.

" The temple is under attack ! " the leader answered.

" What the hell ? " Sora asked.

" Get to safety Sora, these guys are too powerful to fight " the leader answered.

" You can't just fight them yourself ! " Sora stated.

" Listen, you're not strong enough to fight them " Chiriku replied as he goes outside to fight the Akatsuki.

Konan and Pein wait outside for Chiriku only to see all the monks were killed off .

" So you arrived at last ! " Pein said to Chiriku.

" What did you do to my temple and my monks ? " Chiriku asked.

" We wanted to avoid unnecessary causalities but your men refused to get out of the way " Konan answered.

" You massacred my entire temple, you bastards are going to pay for that " Chiriku stated as he charges up Chakra around his body.

" Surrender the child now or prepare to die! " Pein asked Chiriku.

" Never, i'll kill the both of you **Raigō: Senjusatsu** (来迎・千手殺_Raigo: Thousand Hand Kill_ ) " Chiriku chanted as he takes a specific stance with his left hand making a half-ram and then extending his right hand down with his palm parallel to the ground. Chiriku is surrounded by a bright golden Chakra aura that takes the form of the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon.

" What is that ? " Konan asked.

" I have no clue ! " Pein answered.

" This is for the monks you slaughtered, TAKE THIS ! " Chiriku shouted as he then turns the Kannon into a demonic-looking creature and it throws a series of flaming punches moving at 23,833.3 ft/sec (16,250 MPH ) which hit comes towards Pain and Konan at 70 punches per second. The blows hit which causes the entire gate area and walls around it to be hit by a series of small explosions from the speed of the punches.

One of the surviving monks look from a distance and see the battle going on.

" That's master Chiriku's strongest attack, it's an attack even stronger than the great Asuma's version " one of the monks stated as he sees the attack come to a halt.

Smoke covers the nearby temple with the monk noticeably worn out from using his full power assault.

" That was the true power of **Raigō: Senjusatsu . Raigō: Senjusatsu **(来迎・千手殺_Raigo: Thousand Hand Kill_ ) has the strength to create tunnels through mountains and level entire hillsides. I held back the destructive power to protect this sacred temple from further damage. An inexperienced user would be unable to control the power and speed of the fists, i managed to reduce the destructive capacity while maintaining the strength and power making it more dangerous and concentrated " Chiriku explained to the surviving monk

" You're the greatest Chiriku ! " one of the monks stated.

Suddenly out of the smoke Pein and Konan emerge unharmed without a starch on them with flames around them.

" That was a pathetic attack , you'll need more than that to beat me " Pein said to Chiriku .

" Impossible ! There's no way you should be standing " Chiriku shouted shocked to see Pain and Konan alive .

" Now time to die ! " Pein stated as he draws out his Chakra rod .

" I won't miss this time **Raigō: Senjusatsu . Raigō: Senjusatsu **(来迎・千手殺_Raigo: Thousand Hand Kill_ ) " Chiriku shouted as he hits Pein directly with a series of monstrously powerful punches but the attacks fail to even faze him.

" He's walking through the attack " one of the monks stated.

Sora rushes outside to see what's going on only to hear the sound of someone getting stabbed. He then sees Chiriku stabbed through the head by Pein.

" Pathetic human , that pitiful attack was as weak as a bee sting " Pein said to the dead monk.

" That attack only had **500,000 RYK**, it was pitifully weak ! " Konan replied.

" CHIRIKU ! " Sora shouted.

" It's the kid we been looking for " Konan said to Pein .

" You bastards are going to pay for this ! This is unforgivable ! " Sora shouted as he releases a monstrous amount of Chakra and starts to transform .

Sora has fully transformed into his 4 tailed state. The blast sends trees flying up to 5 1 1/2 miles and flattens everything within a 2 mile radius with an immense crater 400 feet diameter 100 foot deep crater. Small rocks, wooden fragments, and branches are sent flying as far as 20 miles and the winds can be felt from over 40 miles. Sora's body is covered with a red endoskeleton of Chakra. Sora's body is covered in a mix between the Nine-Tails Chakra and his own blood. Everything from his face to his Chakra tails becomes completely solid, and his eyes lost its characteristics and became empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of chakra.

" RAAAGOOOOGAHAAHGH ! " Sora roars with a beastly monstrous roar .

" He's transformed ! " Konan said to Pain

" What does that phone said about it's power ? " Pein asked Konan.

" It's **1,250,000 RYK,** not a big deal for you " Konan answered.

" It's just the 4 Tails , it's nothing to me ! " Pein stated as he stands there .

" ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyubbi Sora roared as he sends a blast of wind at Pein but it has no effect on the Akatsuki leader.

" Is that all you got ? " Pein taunted the beast.

" ROAGRAGAGAGAGAH ! " Kyubbi Sora roared as the monster pounds the ground and puts his hands underground.

Pein dodges the first two Chakra arms jumping up into the air . Kyuubi Sora then uses another Chakra arm from the Chakra arms he already created. Pein cuts that one in half with his Chakra rod only for Kyuubi Sora to create 10 more Chakra arms to attack Pein.

" Come on , come at me with all you got ! " Pein said to the monster as he floats in the air.

" MMUUUAHAGH ! " Kyuubi Sora countered as it swings it's claws at high speeds creating an 2,000 foot diameter 30,000 foot high tornado that moves at 733.3 feet/sec (500 MPH) hitting Pein directly but Pein absorbs the blast.

" That monster has no chance of beating Pein with such an incomplete power " Konan said to herself.

" RWWWARGH ! " Kyuubi Sora roared as it starts to charge up a powerful black ball in it's mouth.

" Bjuudama ! " Pein said to himself .

" RAWWARGH ! " Kyuubi Sora roared as it fires the massive blast towards Pein .

" **Shinra Tensei** ( 神羅天征_Almighty Push_ ) " Pein countered as he cancels out the blast and sends the Kyuubi flying 1 mile into a 500 foot high hill. Pein then goes to capture it.

" Looks like you got it ! " Konan stated only to see Sora emerge with another set of tails.

" No it's turned into the 6 Tailed Demon Fox ! " Pein replied.

" RRAGAHAWARH! " Kyuubi Sora shouted as he punches Pein in the stomach and sends him flying back into a 2,000 foot high mountain and with a single Chakra arm punch stretching 2 miles long .

" Pein ! " Konan shouted.

" ARRRGHHAWAHRAH! " Kyuubi Sora roared as it shoots a rapid fire stream of Chakra blasts moving at 1,980 shoots per minute firing 825 shoots at the Akatsuki leader .

" **Shinra Tensei** ( 神羅天征_Almighty Push_ ) " Pein countered as he cancels out the blast while easily leveling the small mountain he was on.

" That monsters power jumped to **12,500,000 RYK**. He's going to give Pain some trouble " Konan said to herself.

" RAWWARGH ! " Kyuubi Sora roared as it goes to attack Pein while he's recovering within the 5 second interval.

" Shit , he's going to attack Pein while he's vulnerable " Konan said to herself as she rushes to Pein.

" Crap! " Pein said to himself as the Tailed Beast goes to claw at his head off .

" **Shikigami Dance: Storm **" Konan chanted as she launches 5,000 paper kunai laced with explosives which causes the 6 Tails to get stunned and stagger from the wounds it suffered.

" AAWARRGH " Kyubbi Sora roared as it struggles to move but then starts to regenerate from his wounds.

" Thanks for saving me, i wasn't expecting a Pseudo Jinichikrui to turn 6 Tails " Pein said to Konan .

" It's body is starting to break down , it can't maintain that form for much longer " Konan replied as she gets ready for her next attack.

" RRWAARGH ! " Kyuubi Sora roared as it goes to charge up a full powered Kyuubi Blast.

" We must stop him quick ! " Konan said to Pein.

" I'm on it ! " Pein replied as he sets up his own attack.

" RRAARGWARGH ! " Kyuubi Sora roared as it fires a 6 foot diameter blast towards Pein.

" **Fūjutsu Kyūin** ( 封術吸印 _Seal Jutsu Inhale_ ) " Pein countered as he's able to absorb all of the blast .

" **Shikigami Dance: Stockpile **" Konan chanted as she summons 100 paper spears as large as ballistic missiles warped with explosive tags to hit Kyuubi Sora which creates a combined explosion leveling everything within a 2 mile radius.

The monster is down from the blast however it still manages to get up .

" It just won't give up !" Pein said to Konan.

" This is bad ! " Konan replied .

" RWWARGH ! " Sora roared as it starts to grow until the monster explodes creating a 10 mile radius explosion which catch Pein and Konan off-guard.

" **Shinra Tensei** ( 神羅天征_Almighty Push_ ) " Pein countered as he cancels out the blast focusing the forcewave within a 180 degree angle which protects him and Konan from the blast using his full power.

The explosion clears up revealing the blast took out 5 mountains nearby and leveled the entire forest around the temple. Pein and Konan rush to the body of Sora which has a giant hole in it's chest where the Chakra was released.

" It still has most of the Kyuubi power in it despite the fact it's body couldn't handle the release of Chakra " Konan said to Pein.

" He's dead, no problem . **Gedō: Rinne Tensei **(外道・輪廻天生の術_Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_ ) " Pein chanted as he generates a green orb and then shoots it at Sora's body and it revives him with his chest cavity is completely restored.

" Be careful Pein, using that technique . Using it too much could cost you your own life if you abuse it " Konan stated.

" Don't worry, i can revive at least 1 million souls with my current level of power ! " Pein replied as he grabs the unconscious body of Sora and they return to base.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Unagai Shop<strong>

Ichigo has finished all his duties with his boss and is ready to leave the shop.

" I'm ready to leave now boss ! " Ichigo said to Ikumi.

" Here's you pay , **39295 Yen** ( $ 500 US Dollars ) " Ikumi replied as she hands the cash to Ichigo.

" Thanks ! " Ichigo stated while trying to mask his sadness for the lack of Orihime within his life.

" What's wrong Ichigo ? " Ikumi asked Ichigo.

" It's nothing ! " Ichigo answered.

" Come on Ichigo, stay here until you cool down and you feel less sad . You can talk to me about what happened to made you this sad all day " Ikumi stated acting mother like.

" Thanks but i think i should get going ! " Ikumi replied as she grabs Ichigo's head and places it on her left breast.'

" Ikumi ! " Ichigo said to his boss acting more like a little kid.

" It's okay , there's no need to talk . Isshin told me about what happened to you !" Ikumi replied.

" My dad has a big mouth doesn't he ? " Ichigo asked his boss.

" Yep he does ! " Ichigo answered.

" Listen, you just need to get her back . You need to do whatever it takes to get your girl back, just as long as you don't mess up and do something very stupid " Ikumi stated as she hugs Ichigo.

" There's no way i can tell her the truth , Ikumi knows nothing about Shinimgai, Hollows or Shinobis, if i told her. I would just make her uncomfortable and she'll think i'm crazy . After all no way a normal human can even see spirits so there's no point in telling her " Ichigo said to himself.

" Now get going Ichigo ! " Ikumi said to Ichigo.

" Right ! " Ichigo replied as he heads home.

" Isshin, hopefully your son makes a full recovery for all of us. The fate of the world depends on him " Ikumi said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Harribel's Palace<strong>

6:00 P.M . Ibiki using invisible Kido gets back to bed and deflate the inflatable Gigal and puts it in her pocket and goes to bed pretending she was asleep when Harribel walks into her room a few minutes later.

" Dinner is ready ! " Harribel said to Ibiki .

" Okay then ! " Ibiki replied as she goes downstairs with the 3rd Espada and see most of Skullaks friends at the table.

" Welcome to Las Noches Ibiki " Skullak said to Ibiki.

" What's all this ? " Ibiki asked .

" A surprise party we threw for you ! " Skullak answered.

" This is a great honor having someone like you among the Espada " Cirucci stated.

" Uh thanks ! " Ibiki replied.

" So she's new here ? That's the same girl i saw yesterday at the tournament " Orihime asked them.

" She's now among the Números, the elite among the Arrancars " Grimmjow answered.

" It's great to have someone strong here that's a woman " Mila stated.

" Yeah we need more strong women among the Arrancar " Apache replied.

" Another cute girl among us ! " Sun Sun responded with all the people looking at her.

" Let's feast for the new addition to the family " Dordoni stated.

" Very well then ! " Ibiki replied as they eat their dinner .

" Let's enjoy the excellent meal ! " Gantenbainne responded as they eat their dinner .

" **_Kisuke are you there ? _**" Ibiki said to Kisuke in her neurotransmitter.

" _Yes i am__ !_ " Kisuke answered.

" _Orihime is right there , it seems they're trying to make it seem like Aizen cares for her_ " Ibiki stated.

"**_ I see, basically their going for the Stockholm syndrome and trying to make Orihime more comfortable around them, this could prove very bad if they convince her to join their side_** " Kisuke explained to Ibiki.

" _Thing is, i doubt these Arrancars are even aware they're playing into Aizens hands as we speak_ " Ibiki stated.

" **_This is a problem , that makes it even more curical that you complete this mission soon . If we don't get Orihime out of here she's going to become a pawn of Aizen like most of the people there_** " Kisuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Hospital<strong>

Ryūken goes to his son's room where Chad is also at to talk with them with Kisuke aside him who hangs up his phone.

" So dad, would we resume training tomorrow ? " Uryū asked.

" After School everyday, you'll train with me after you finish your homework . I can't have you inherit the Quincy legacy if you don't even have a university degree " Ryūken answered.

" Don't worry dad, i'm not Kurosaki , i won't abandon my grades in exchange for power " Uryū stated.

" Well you have it much easier, your father is also a Quincy and therefore can train you. Ichigo's dad is a normal human with no powers, Ichigo can't turn to him for training therefore he must seek out the only people who understand his power and that's the Vizards " Kisuke explained to Uryu.

" I didn't think of it that way ! " Uryū replied.

" Kisuke , what about me ? Who's going to train me " Chad asked.

" Leave that to Yoruichi , she's the only one that can help you out . She'll do nicely as your partner " Kisuke answered.

" You're sure ? " Chad asked.

" Trust me when i say this, she's even stronger than me. If anything she was the one who taught me almost everything i know , look how much stronger Ichigo got under her training and Ichigo at the time was weaker than you are right now . With her training, your power will far surpass human limits but i warn you, her training would be alot harder on you than she was on Ichigo " Kisuke explained to Chad.

" Why ? " Chad asked.

" Because unlike Ichigo, you don't have a Zanpakutō. The only thing Yoruichi taught him was Bankai and that was because they only had 3 days to master it because of Rukia's execution . We have 3 months to increase our powers and you did well within first week of unlocking your powers. You went from a normal human to Vice Captain level and recently you descended to Captain level but you can still use some improvements " Kisuke explained to Chad.

" Good , then i'll do it . I'll take whatever steps are necessary to improve my strength " Chad replied.

" Good , starting tomorrow, you meet me within the underground training ground. Yoruichi would be the one to train you " Kisuke said to Chad as he leaves the Hospital .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

The other Kages are leaving the village as night falls .

" We're counting on you Hokage , made sure that portal is complete " Mei stated

" Don't worry, i'll promise to use it to get to the Kumokagure palace so we can set up the next meeting " Tsunade replied as she watches them leave the village

" Make sure Naruto doesn't slack off like my idiot brother " A said to the Hokage .

" Don't worry, Naruto is no slacker ! " Tsunade replied.

" You owe me big time for fixing your village Hokage " Onoki stated as he flies off with his bodyguards .

Meanwhile Temari and Shikamaru are holding hands with each other behind a tree.

" I guess this is goodbye for now! " Shikamaru said to Temari .

" What do you wish to do now ? " Temari asked him.

" I can't really do anything with you right now " Shikamaru answered.

" Not like that you pervert, i met with your life. You must be bummed losing your master the way you did " Temari stated.

" I'm going to get stronger and find a way to defeat a Shinigami Captain ! " Shikamaru replied.

" Trust me when i saw there no walk in the park, these guys are monstrously strong. Even i could barely hold my own with them " Temari stated.

" I know, at least you beat the captain you fought, i didn't even have a snowball's chance in hell . strategy isn't enough against them , you need speed and power to boot. I must find a way to increase my power and speed while finding a strategy to counter their strongest attacks " Shikamaru replied.

" I plan to get myself stronger so i can get Gaara back , i promise myself that i'll get payback for the injustice done to us " Temari responded as she punches a hole in the tree.

" Temari, we got to get going ! " Baki said to Temari.

" See you next time ! " Temari replied as she heads back with her sensei and brother back to Sunakagure.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Pein summoned the Akatsuki members to the Statue of the Outer Demon Path with the unconscious body of Sora.

" So we got out of our day off to do this ? " Deidara asked the leader.

" We need to extract the power from this Pesudo Jinichuriki to feed into our collection " Pein answered.

" Why seal away a Fake Jinichiruki ? " Kisame asked.

" Because it's power is mandatory to support the creation of this superweapon " Pein answered.

" Don't be fooled, despite not being the Nine Tails, it processed a large amount of Chakra " Konan stated.

" How could a human handle that much Chakra ? " Itachi asked the two.

" It didn't, it almost died on it's way here ! " Pein answered.

" It's a relief it didn't , it would of been a waste of time and money " Kakuzu stated.

" Screw you and your money . If i was there, i would of kicked some serious ass " Hidan replied.

" How long is this going to take us ? " Zetsu asked.

" Given this boy only has 1/3 the power of a fully transformed Tailed Beast, it would only take 24 hours " Pein answered.

" That's a relief !" Kisame stated.

" Let's start the process ! " Konan replied as they all begin the sealing process.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei , Kenpachi trains with Unohana on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain. Kenpachi is wearing no eyepatch on using Kendo style fighting while Unohana is in her sealed sword state using one hand on her sword . Kenpachi is token down by another strike by Unohana which brings him down to his knees.

" Damn it ! " Kenpachi stated as he has a deep gash on right shoulder spewing blood everywhere.

" You're getting better with the speed of the Kendo strikes but you still lack proper energy control , your blade is not sharp enough " Unohana said to Kenpachi as Kenpachi manages to get back up holding his sword with two hands.

" Then let's continue ! " Kenpachi replied as he charges at Unohana but Unohana catches Kenpachi's Kendo attack with her hand while the blast wave is dispersed across the entire mountain in a cloud of smoke.

" The fact i can grab your blade barehanded states that you reached your limit for the day " Unohana said to Kenpachi.

" Damn it ! " Kenpachi replied as he stands worn out from the loss of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Asano House<strong>

Ikkaku goes into the house with Yumcihikia to rest up for the day.

" It's time we rest up ! " Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

" Indeed Ikkaku , that was an excellent sparring match ! " Yumichika replied.

" That gay looking Shikai of your gave me some trouble ! " Ikkaku stated.

" Good thing you broke out of it with your Bankai ! " Yumichika replied.

" It wasn't easy, you took most of my Reiatsu by then, i barely had any power left to fight " Ikkaku said to Yumichika as he pants from Reiatsu exhaustion.

" Tomorrow is the day we need to go back right ? " Yumichika asked him.

" I'm kinda going to miss this place ! " Ikkaku answered.

" I'm taking a shower, all this sweat makes me smell like a gymsock " Yumichika stated.

" Indeed , i'll wait for you ! " Ikkaku replied as Mizuho walks into the room.

" So you're leaving tomorrow huh ? " Mizuho asked Ikkaku.

" Yep, i got to get going ! " Ikkaku answered.

" You mean to the Soul Society right ? " Mizuho asked.

" Wait, how did you know about the Soul Society ? " Ikkaku asked shocked to hear Mizuho said those words.

" I remember everything that happened Ikkaku " Mizuho stated as she goes into flashback.

**2 days ago**

**Mizuho's pov**

I was on a class field trip to Karakura Community Park. Me and the class where enjoying the Carnival that was in town until disaster struck. We heard the first explosion . It came from Downtown Karakura Town.

" What the hell is that ? " one of the students said to me .

We then heard gunshots from Downtown Karakura Town later on and explosions

" Terrorists ! " everybody shouted as people start to run away from the park and it was pure chaos.

I then heard a thunderous explosion up north which was at the direction of Karakura High School . I knew something wasn't right

" Keigo , Keigo ! " i tried to call my brother but there was no answer then i heard a chilling radio report .

"This is Karakura Town News with a breaking news report, a heavily armed terrorist flying a giant white eagle bombed Karakura High School, it's unknown how many survive at this current time . The terrorist is believed to be closely associated with a string of murders within the Karakura Shopping district just a few minutes ago " Daidai explained to the viewers.

" The mayor and Prime Minster are currently being held in safety from the terrorists. It's believed the Terrorist are using super trench coats resistant to police weapons and loaded with explosives , the country of origin is a mystery at this point but news cameraman are recording the events as it's going along " one of the reports stated.

My heart dropped and i was in tears, i was afraid that my brother Keigo was dead .

A minute later two black-robed swordsmen showed up as well as a guy with a black robe and a giant sword.

" That's one of them Momo , let's waste no time and attack " Hitsugaya said to his friend as both of them go for the attack.

" **Snap Tobiume** " Momo chanted as she shoots a fireball at Kisame.

"** Reign over the Frosted Heavens ****Hyorinmaru** " Hitsugaya chanted as he fires an ice dragon at the blue skinned Shinobi.

Both attacks hit Kisame but the sword on his back easily absorbs the attack.

" We're you kids really suppose to wound me with such weak attacks ? " Kisame asked the two.

" What to do Hitsugaya ? He absorbed my Tobiume like it was nothing " Momo asked Hitsugaya.

" Momo, use your strongest attack to distract him and hold him down , i'll use my Bankai for the finishing blow " Hitsugaya answered.

" Right ! " Momo replied as she goes to distract Kisame facing him head on.

" Back to feed my Samehada more of your Chakra ? Hopefully it taste better than that last batch because it was pretty weak and nasty " Kisame mocked Momo.

" Let's see how you like this **Shoot forth, Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) " Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over Tenten that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high.

I rushed to safety and hid within the bathroom to take cover from the crazy powers they welded however i felt as i was running in quicksand. The intense heat from that little girl's sword and the freezing cold from that little boy's sword was too much for my body to handle and i passed out no sooner i made it to the bathroom.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" I remember everything that happened after then , you saved my life and saved this city. I was a fool trying to hold you down " Mizuho said to Ikkaku.

" It's no that i don't like you, it' that it' just too dangerous for me to be around you and besides, i'm over 200 years old, it would never work out " Ikkaku replied as he hugs her.

" I guess, good luck then ! " Mizuho replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

11:00 P.M. Ichigo is at the rooftop thinking what happened the day Orihime was kidnapped.

" Don't worry Orihime , i'm coming to get you soon " Ichigo said to himself only for Isshin to come upstairs.

" Still thinking about her son ? " Isshin asked Ichigo.

" Dad ,what are you doing up here ? " Ichigo answered with a question .

" I wanted to talk with you about relationships Ichigo, it's no secret you're becoming a man " Isshin stated.

" How did you and my mom meet ? " Ichigo asked Isshin.

" It's a long story . She was beautiful, I was handsome. Every day she brought me more joy and more surprises. It happened 20 years ago shortly after i graduated from college . I was among the top students within Tokyo university , your mother was a beautiful woman who had aspirations of being a nurse. We worked for a while within clinics but that got in the way of family time so we decided to try to open up our own clinic. After a year of marrying her, you were born and several years after that, so was Karin and Yuzu. Everything in my life was great until one day, the day your mother was killed in that tragic accident by the river and since then i went into a deep depression and closed the first clinic down . It wasn't until 3 to 4 years ago i was able to get over it and i opened up the shop " Isshin explained to Ichigo.

" So you really loved her ? " Ichigo asked his father.

" And that's why i remain single to this day , i haven't even attempted to date a woman once. In my heart, Masaki is always # 1 " Isshin answered.

" I still care for Orihime it's that it's hard to talk to her. She's almost like in a different world right now " Ichigo stated.

" You got to give it one lat shot Ichigo , if she wants you, you would know for sure that she loves you but if she doesn't , then it's best you move on " Isshin explained to Ichigo.

" Thanks for the advice dad ! " Ichigo replied as he goes to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday October 1 , 2001 , Kurosaki clinic Bleachverse 7:00 A.M<strong>

Ichigo is woken up by Renji and Rukia who are in Shinigami form .

" Is it morning already ? " Ichigo asked.

" You have an appointment to go to " Rukia answered as she puts Kon inside Ichigo and Ichigo is forced out into his Shinigami form.

" What the hell ? Why did you put Kon inside my body ? " Ichigo asked.

" We need someone to fill in for you ! " Rukia answered.

" Are you crazy ? Last thing i need is that pervert making me look bad " Ichigo shouted.

" Don't worry, Kisuke made a deal with Kon to be on his best behavior while he's in your body " Renji stated.

" Don't worry Ichigo, i'll be on my best behavior ! " Kon replied as he goes downstairs.

" Now come with us Ichigo ! " Rukia stated as they open up the Senkaimon to travel to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

8:00 A.M . Kon acting as Ichigo and his friends walk into the classroom . Ichigo, Tatsuki and Chizuru arrive on time.

" We made it in time ! " Tatsuki said to her friends .

" Yeah we did it again ! " Kon replied.

" Has anyone seen where Orihime is at ? " Tatsuki asked.

" I don't know ! " Kon answered.

" Yeah right Ichigo, i know your hiding " Tatsuki stated.

" Tatsuki, i would never do anything to harm Orihime ! " Kon replied.

" How do i even know your even Ichigo, don't thin i forgot what happened " Tatsuki said to Kon.

" What are you talking about Tatsuki ? " Kon asked her.

" I can sense that you're not him , that aura around you is completely different " Tatsuki answered.

" It's just as i thought, she can sense spiritual energy " Kon said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha <strong>**Hospital**

9:00 P.M. Naruto walks into the hospital where Tsunade await for him with Hinata holding his hand.

" Come in Naruto ! " Tsunade said to her grandson.

" Right Grandma Tsunade " Naruto replied as he lies at the hospital bed.

" How long will the surgery take ? " Hinata asked Tsunade.

" 5 hours at most ! " Tsunade answered.

" You think ,it would work ? " Hinata asked.

" With Naruto's Kyuubi regenerating, he has a far less likely chance of dying " Tsunade explained to Naruto.

" Grandma Tsunade , i was wondering. Can you train me to get stronger ? " Naruto asked Tsunade.

" I wish i can but the problem is that you're not cut out for my training . You lack Chakra control and besides , brute strength isn't your strongest trait, neither is medical Ninjustu or Taijustu. It would take far too long for you to master those techniques and it's unlikely you would ever be the one to heal others " Tsunade explained to Naruto.

" I see but i must get stronger, i must avenge Jiraiya sensei " Naruto shouted.

" Don't get so excited. I have a special training program from you " Tsunade replied.

" What training program ? " Naruto asked.

" It's one that only your capable of doing " Tsunade answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong> (綜合救護詰所, _Coordinated Relief Station_).

10:00 A.M. Ichigo walks into the hospital room when Unohana grabs him and pushes him to the bed .

" It's best we hurry this up as fast as possible " Unohana said to Ichigo.

" Why ? " Ichigo asked.

" The more we wait the more your inner Hollow would try to take you over " Unohana answered.

" So what are you going to do to me ? " Ichigo asked.

" I need to recover the shock done to your **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) as well as your entire **Reitekina Junkankei**( 霊的な循環系、_Spiritual Circulatory System_ ). Your body is still recovering from the pain of having every cell of his body violently ruptured then reformed by your Inner Hollow" Unohana explained to Ichigo .

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo asked.

" It's a healing technique stabilizing the body , you won't die as long as the cells regenerate and i would have enough time to repair you body " Unohana explained to Ichigo.

" So i should be able to fight again ? " Ichigo asked .

" You need serious repair to his **Saketsu** (鎖結, _Binding Chain_) and **Hakusui** (魄睡, _Soul Sleep_) as well as his entire **Reitekina Junkankei**( 霊的な循環系、_Spiritual Circulatory System_ ) ,only then can you resume your role as a Shinigami " Unohana answered.

" How long would it take ? " Ichigo asked.

" With this special surgery that i developed however it would take 5 hours, the chance of success is only 65% . This is a complex healing Kidō that requires extreme concentration " Unohana answered.

" Will it hurt ? " Ichigo asked Unohana.

" Not as long as you're asleep . **Bakudō**** # 27. **Tanma Otoshi** **(タンマ落とし, _Time-Out Drop_)_"_ Unohana chanted as she puts Ichigo to sleep with her Reiatsu.

" I'm ...feeling ...sleepy ! " Ichigo said to himself as he passes out.

_"Angel of mercy, divine healing of thay heavens, give me new flesh and new blood and recreate new life. Save the sinless soul who calls thay name _**Nikunochi Sakusei** (肉の血作成_Flesh Blood Creation ) " _Unohana chanted as she sends blue Reiatsu waves all over the body of Ichigo and the cells inside start to reconstruct within his ruptured organs .

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura High School<strong>

12:00 Noon Kon in Ichigo's body is at the rooftop eating lunch with his friends Keigo and Mizurio. Kon is still thinking about Ichigo and how to be on his best behavior .

" Ichigo is busy recovering from the injuries from his battle a week ago. I got to make sure his reputation is protected at all cost otherwise i won't be able to have my own separate body for my own personal use " Kon said to himself as he stares with a blank look on his face.

" Ichigo! " Keigo said to Kon waking him up.

" Uh..Keigo ! " Kon said to Keigo.

" Are you feeling alright ? ! " Mizuro asked.

" I'm fine, i just backed out for a second " Kon answered .

" There was a massive earthquake Friday !" Keigo stated.

" Yeah, it was one crazy earthquake !" Kon replied.

" So have you seen Orihime ? " Keigo asked.

" I don't know where she's at " Kon answered.

" I see, good luck that ! " Mizurio replied.

" I feel so distant from Ichigo's world , i barely know any of these guys " Kon said to himself as he goes to eat lunch.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the school at the courtyard . Tatsuki is with the other girls as well as Chizuru.

" So have you seen Orihime ? " Michru asked Tatsuki .

" Nope , me and Chizuru were searching for her all week " Tatsuki answered .

" What do you think happened to her ? " Michiru asked Chizuru.

" I really hope that nothing bad happened to her " Chizuru answered.

" Me too ! " Tatsuki stated.

" She's too innocent to be hurt or worse !" Chizuru replied in a depressed tone.

" It' just weird to see you not wanting to grab boobs anymore " Michiru said to Chizuru .

" It's just not the same anymore ! " Chizuru replied as she sits alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile throughout Konoha<strong>

All the ninjas begin their training to get stronger for the upcoming war .

Meanwhile within the former Hyuga estate Tenten and Neji begin their training .

" Come at me with everything you got Tenten " Neji said to Tenten .

" Right ! " Tenten replied as she takes out her scroll.

" I'm ready for your attack ! " Neji responded as he prepares himself.

" **Sōgu: Tenjin Ranman **(操具・天刃乱万 _Ninja Tool: Million Blade Chaos _) " Tenten chanted as she summons multiple weapons connected with strings to her fingertips from both of her scrolls, directing them towards Neji each with exploding tags. Among the pile is 500 machetes, 600 mases, 700 spears ,400 long swords, 500 Wind Demon Shurikens , 10,000 Senbon and 3 Kusarigamas. Neji dodge most of the attacks only to be grazed by a machete.

" ARRWRGH!" Neji shouted as he holds onto his shoulder.

" Neji are you alright ? " Tenten asked.

" Damn weights slowed me down " Neji answered.

" Why are you trying to dodge these attacks with Lee's weights on ? " Tenten asked.

" Because that's the only way i can get faster, speed is important in battle , especially when your up against a Captain " Neji answered as he ignores his shoulder wound.

" Looks like shraping my blades had paid off " Tenten stated as she puts bandages on his shoulder.

" Don't get full of yourself, i was holding back greatly . You wouldn't be able to grazed me at full power ! " Neji replied.

Meanwhile Kiba and Shino are training without Hinata outside the city limits within the hillsides . Shino has millions of his insects surround a massive 50 foot high rock and he uses all of the insects to levitate it from the ground using up alot of Chakra.

" Whoa, i didn't think you can do that with your insects " Kiba said to Shino as he watches Shino struggle to move the massive boulder.

" It's not easy, it takes alot of Chakra and concentration to achieve this strength with my insects " Shino explained to Kiba.

" Showing off huh ? Allow me to show you a massive feat of my own " Kiba replied as he points at a small 100 foot high hill.

" What about it ? " Shino asked.

" Watch me punch holes into it , come on Akamaru " Kiba answered.

" ARRF ! " Akamaru barked as they go together.

" **Zetsu: Gatsūga **(絶・牙通牙 _Absolute: Fang Over Fang ) " _Kiba chanted as him and Akamaru dash moving at 1833.3 ft/sec (1,250 MPH) which hits the 10 foot high , 50 foot diameter hill and punches through it leaving a rifle like exit wound making the entry hole 5 foot in diameter and the exit hole 15 feet in diameter.

" Not bad ! " Shino said to Kiba.

" Not good enough, my goal for my training is to punch a hole with a hill . If i can do that , then i'll definitively be Jōunin level " Kiba stated,

" Good luck with that ! " Shino replied.

Meanwhile Konohamaru begins his training by running up the stairs up to the Hokage Monument weight 300 lb weights on his body while pulling a massive 20 ton boulder on his back climbing up the monument . Konohamaru struggles to the top with a concerned Ebisu not to far.

" Don't you think your taking this training way to far ? " Ebisu asked Konohamaru .

" I need to do this to avenge Uncle Asuma and get payback, not to mention i must catch up with Naruto " Konohamaru answered.

" You're going to end up killing yourself ! " Ebisu stated .

" I don't care, i must do this ! " Konohamaru replied.

Meanwhile Lee and Gai train while doing pushups one-handed with a 2 ton rock tied to their back as well as their right hand.

" 1,345 ...1,346 ...1,347 " Lee said to Gai as he does the pushups with no strain .

" That's the spirit Lee, you can do this . 1,348... 1,349 " Gai stated.

" Sensei, can we move on to a tougher training program ? This is child's play " Lee asked Gai.

" Sure, i was doing this because you haven't recovered but since your feeling better, we'll try with 20 ton rocks " Gai answered as they both cast those heavy boulders and pick up even larger boulders.

" Yeah ! This is more like it ! " Lee replied.

Meanwhile Kakashi looks on from a distance sighing at their training .

" Those two really don't know what restrain means " Kakashi said to himself only to dodge a kunai from Anko.

" Pay attention Kakashi ! " Anko said to the silver-haired Jounin.

" I almost forgot we were training ! " Kakashi stated.

" Focus on me or you'll regret it ! " Anko replied.

" Very well then ! " Kakashi replied.

Meanwhile Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji are brought out by their fathers to an empty field to train them.

" Alright. You guys wish to become the successors to our legacy right ? " Inoichi asked the group.

" Yes ! " the young InoShikaChō answered.

" Then we must show you what you need to achieve to reach the level of a Jōunin " Shikaku stated.

" Watch and learn ! " Chōza replied.

" Aim for that hill ! " Inoichi said to the group as they aim at the 150 foot diameter ,100 foot high hill .

" **Kage Hariyama**(影の針山_Shadow Needle Mountain) " _Shikaku chanted as he use all those thousands of shadow needles to form into one massive sword that travels 2,500 feet into the hill and then begins to saw through the hill and cut it in half within 3 seconds. The force of the slash generated 437 Tons of TNT from the attack as the hill is perfectly slashed in half.

" Incredible, he just cut a hill in half with his shadows " Ino said to the group shocked to see the feat done.

" **Shinrei no Asshukujō** ( 心霊の圧縮場 _Psionic Compression Field_ ) " Inoichi chanted as he stops the top half of the hilltop from falling levitating the 50 foot high ,150 foot diameter rock .

" What the hell ? How is he able to lift the rock with his mind ? " Chōji asked.

" Now it's my turn , stand back guys ! " Chōza said to the kids.

" Right ! " Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji repiled as they watch Chōza do his uilmate attack.

" **Chōjozan Kōgeki** (蝶は除算攻撃_Butterfly Dividing Strike_)" Chōza chanted as he gains butterfly wings on his back and blue Chakra flames around his staff and swings down with his strength and smashes the massive hill into billions of bits which all disintegrate from the blue Chakra flames. The force of the smash generates 437 Tons of TNT forming a 287 foot diameter ,79.2 foot deep crater, leveling 61,700 meters ^3 of rock .

" Incredible, what a great amount of strength ! " Shikamaru stated.

" That's the power that you must master in order to become the level of a Captain " Inoichi said to his daughter as he's worn out from the Jutsu.

" How can we even compete with that much power ? " Ino asked .

" You need to increase your Chakra to increase your power to perform these feats " Shikaku explained to their children.

" How can we increase our Chakra to that extent ? " Shikamaru asked .

" You need to increase the level of strength with amping up your training, train with us and you can achieve this level of power " Chōza explained to them.

" Right father ! " Chōji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>

2:00 P.M. Naruto has been fixed up after the 5 hour surgery , Tsunade has been exhausted of her Chakra.

" There all done ! " Tsunade said as her medical team cheer for the success of the surgery.

Hinata walks in to see Naruto in the hospital with his powers restored.

" How did it went Lady Tsunade ? " Hinata asked.

" The operation was a success, His Keirakukei has been repaired and the Tenketsu near the heart was fixed as well " Tsunade answered.

" Cool, now i can train to get stronger " Naruto stated as he wakes up.

" You were awake all this time ? " Tsunade asked him.

" I've just woke up from the surgery and i heard i was done " Naruto answered as he jumps out of bed.

" Naruto kun ! " Hinata shouted as she hugs Naruto and feels on his face.

" You were here all this time ? " Naruto asked Hinata.

" I had to get her outside because she kept worrying about you not surviving " Tsunade stated.

" You really do care Hinata ? " Naruto asked Hinata.

" Of course i do ! " Hinata answered.

" Tsunade what about that training ? " Naruto asked.

" First of all, you need to recover for a full day, if you try to exert yourself while you Keirakukei and Tenketsu are trying to repair itself, you'll stress your body and that would unleash the Nine Tails again " Tsunade explained to Naruto.

" I see , then i'll have to wait until tomorrow so you can train me " Naruto stated.

" For the last time, i can't train you but i know who can " Tsunade replied as Shima and Fukasaku walk into the room.

" I was glad i was summoned here, i was already thinking of coming to fetch ya, Naruto boy " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Who are you ? " Naruto asked the elder toad.

" I'm Jiraiya's teacher, Fukasaku. Him and his wife Shima are heirs of the Great Toad Sage and known as the Two Great Sage Toads " Tsunade answered.

" Are these guys very powerful ? " Naruto asked.

" These guys despite their advanced age are capable of holding their own with a Kage , they were the secret to Jiraiya's immense power . Even the legendary Gamabunta pales in comparison to these two's immense strength " Tsunade explained to Naruto.

" Great, they can help me avenge the death of Jiraiya " Naruto stated.

" You're the only one i believe can do that Naruto boy ! " Fukasaku replied.

" Then it's settled, why wait until tomorrow when we can do so today ? " Naruto asked.

" Wait until tomorrow, this training isn't met for one who's not even fully recovered " Fukasaku answered.

" Damn it ! " Naruto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho<strong>

3:00 P.M. Ichigo's surgery is complete. Unohana has finished fixing the broken Reitekina Junkankei vessels in his entire body that was badly damaged from Naruto's Rasenshuriken . Ichigo has bandages on his entire body place there by Unohana.

" There, the surgery was a success " Unohana said to Ichigo .

" Thank goodness ! " Ichigo stated .

" You need at least a day of rest, you should be back to normal then " Unohana answered.

" I can't stay here much longer , i need to rescue Orihime " Ichigo said to Unohana.

" I can't let you do that in your condition ! " Unohana replied.

" Why not ? " Ichigo questioned.

" You need time to have your body stabilize from the Hollow energy inside of you. Even with your body fixed, you still need some time to stabilize your power so you can continue your Hollow Training " Unohana explained to Ichigo.

" You got to be shitting me , you guys are going to leave Orihime aside with Aizen ? " Ichigo shouted.

" No we're not going to leave her alone . As we speak, Yoruichi and her task force is going to break Orihime out " Unohana stated.

" What ? I need to rescue her too, they need me ! " Ichigo replied.

" Ichigo, you're not leaving this hospital and that's final . Mayuri is going to build the Garganta later on and Yoruichi's team is going to take her back and we'll have no worries " Unohana explained to Ichigo

" What if they aren't successful ? I must come to save them " Ichigo stated only to be knocked out by Unohana via chop to the back of the head.

" What did you do ? " Isane asked.

" I knocked him out, that chop is meant to knock out even the strongest Shinigami within a period of 24 hours . He won't be waking up until tomorrow afternoon " Unohana answered as she straps Ichigo to the bed with restrains and puts tube within him.

" What about food or water ? " Isane asked.

" The IV should take care of that ! " Unohana replied.

" What are you going to do now ? " Isane asked.

" I'm going to train with Kenpachi ! " Unohana answered as she walks away with her Zanpakutō .

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's training Ground<strong>

4:00 P.M. Chad comes to the underground training ground where Yoruichi awaits for him.

" So you're going to train me ? " Chad asked.

" I must said you came a long way since you began , i wish to spar with you to test your full power, don't hold anything back on me " Yoruichi answered.

" Fine then **Gigante Amable El Escudo** (_Spanish for Gentle Giant's __Shield_)" Chad chanted as his right arm turned into shield that extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm with the same intricate pattern as before, surrounding what appears to be Hollow-like teeth in the center and what appears to be a rose like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He also loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder, replaced with an hexagonal plate sitting over his shoulder.

" Come at me with everything you got " Yoruichi stated.

" Fine then ! " Chad replied as he comes in front of her moving at 7333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH) but Yoruichi effortlessly dodges the punch appearing as if the punch passed through.

" Too slow ! " Yoruichi said to Chad.

" What the hell ? This is impossible ! How did you dodge that punch ? It looked like it connected " Chad asked shocked to see his punch miss.

" Just as i thought, you lack speed. Without speed, your punches would be useless, no matter how strong they are " Yoruichi said to Chad.

" I'm just getting started ! " Chad replied as he does a series of 50 fast punches but Yoruichi effortlessly dodge them without even appearing to move an inch

" His punches are surprisingly fast, there almost as fast as Bankai Ichigo's sword strikes but there not enough " Yoruichi said to herself as she dodges every blow.

" She's incredible, there's no way i'm this slow. She's easily evading my blows as if she was intangible but it's not Kidō, it's just her raw speed " Chad said to himself as he then sees Yoruichi behind him .

" Chad, you're faster than i thought but you still need to be faster and stronger than that " Yoruichi said to Chad.

" Then try dodging this **El Directo** (_Spanish for The Direct_) " Chad chanted as he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that seemingly hits Yoruichi with a powerful punch creating a blast radius destroying everything within a 1,000 foot radius but it's revealed the blast passed through her like an illusion.

" That was pretty fast but not fast enough ! " Yoruichi replied.

" I guess i need to stop holding back then **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo** (_Spanish for_ _Left Arm of the Devil _) " Chad chanted as he covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips of red diamond-shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder and two more resembling claws extend over his chest.

" You really have improved Chad, now let's see who's punch is stronger " Yoruichi said to Chad as she stands there.

" **La Muerte** _( Spanish for_ _The Death ) " _Chad chanted as he dashes at Yoruichi.

" My turn ! " Yoruichi replied as she puts her hand out and catches Chad's punch with her right hand which send Chad flying 500 feet into a pile of rocks

" What did she do ? Her arm was vibrating, was she throwing punches all this time ? I couldn't even see them coming " Chad said to himself.

" 100 punches ? That Left Arm of yours was alot tougher than i though, granted i held back a bit " Yoruichi said to Chad.

" 100 punches ? I didn't even see one of them and why is my arm burned ? " Chad asked Yoruichi as his arm is covered with smoke and burns.

" That's because i was punching at the speed of 18.5 miles per second ( 66,700 MPH) , that's the speed of the Earth's orbit around the Sun " Yoruichi answered.

" That's your speed without even releasing your Zanpakutō ? " Chad asked Yoruichi.

" You betcha , that's why i'm the fastest in the Soul Society " Yoruichi answered.

Meanwhile Kisuke watches from a distance what just happened.

" Yoruichi, you're such a show off ! " Kisuke said to himself as he recalls the last few seconds.

**A few seconds ago**

**Kisuke Pov**

When Chad when for his attack, that's when you came and threw those Mach 87 punches his way.

" **La Muerte** _( Spanish for_ _The Death ) " _Chad chanted as he dashes at Yoruichi.

" My turn ! " you replied as she puts her hand out and catches Chad's punch.

To you, Chad looked like he was moving at the speed of a sloth compared to a normal human . Within that split-second, you threw 100 weak bit potent punches right into his arm that were covered in flames then used a palm thrust to send him flying into the rocks. Chad didn't even see the first 100 blows to him it appeared you only struck him with your palm instead. You're quite the show off.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

Yoruichi meanwhile walks towards Chad and grabs him to dust him off.

" Your power is around Captain level but you seriously lack at speed . To be able to throw a strong enough punch to pierce anything, it needs velocity. Velocity can be achieved by accelerating your legs and moving with enough speed to match your striking power. What i demonstrated to you was a fury of weaker punches but due to my speed, became strong enough to easily damage your Brazo Izquierda del Diablo . Had i hit you with a harder punch at the same speed, your arm would of been ripped off " Yoruichi explained to Chad.

" Your power is incredible , no wonder Ichigo grew so strong under you " Chad stated.

" I never trained Ichigo in hand to hand, i only trained him in Bankai achievement using Kisuke's method. Had i taught him the ability of high-speed Hakuda combined with his Bankai, he would've effortlessly defeated Byakuya . You on the other hand fight manly hand to hand but your other big problem is that you lack technique " Yoruichi explained to Chad.

" What do you mean ? " Chad asked.

" You fight in a predictable boxing pattern, while it's not a bad skill to have, it's unrefined . You need a stronger skill set of hand to hand combat moves otherwise your enemy can easily predict and read your movements.. While you're definitely Captain level in brute strength, you lack the speed and skill to be dangerous to most Captain level Shinigami in their Bankai state. As for an Espada, you're probably only 8 or 7th level Espada at most, we need to get you so you can at least be able to hold your own with the 5th Espada , this would be your training " Yoruichi explained to Chad.

" Very well then ! " Chad replied.

" Now let's work on your fighting technique first " Yoruichi said to Chad as she starts to fight Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 6 barracks<strong>

Renji and Rukia meet Sasakibe within the training ground to prepare their training with him.

" We'll start with Shikai training , before you guys can prove to be a match for me in Bankai. One of you need to defeat me in my Shikai state " Sasakibe said to Renji and Rukia.

" I see, you think you can handle the both of us with Shikai ? " Renji asked Sasakibe.

" I defeated both of you with Bankai while the two of you used Bankai " Sasakibe answered.

" We'll just have to prove ourselves against you then ! " Rukia replied as she releases her Shikai.

" Same here ! " Renji responded as he releases his Shikai .

" Time for me to do the same **Bite Gonryōmaru **(厳霊丸, _Solemn Spirit ) " Sasakibe_ chanted as he transforms his blade into a rapier.

" He transformed his sword into a rapier ! " Renji said to Rukia.

" Amazing ! " Rukia replied only to see Sasakibe charge up lightning around his Shikai.

" Allow me to show you the true power of my Gonryōmaru " Sasakibe said to the two as he fires a powerful lightning bolt towards them which they both dodge

" He's going to be tough ! " Rukia stated.

" You think ? " Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 4 barracks<strong>

6:00 P.M. Ichigo is asleep within the room when he thinks back to the day Orihime was kidnapped.

**3 days ago**

Ichigo stands at the ruins of his neighborhood with rage in his eyes .

" DAMN IT ! " Ichigo shouted as his body flares up with Reiatsu.

" Calm down Ichigo ! You're overexerting yourself ! " Shinji shouted.

" SHUT UP! MY HOMETOWN WAS JUST DESTROYED AND THOSE BASTARDS HAVE ORIHIME ! Open up the Senkaimon , we can still stop those bastards " Ichigo shouted.

" I'm afraid we can't ! " Hitsugaya replied as he lands on the ground with Kisuke and Yoruichi appearing there.

" What do you mean ? " Ichigo asked Hitsugaya.

" The enemy tricked us good. The foe i fought switched himself out with a clone when he used a Genjutsu to make it seem he fired a Cero but in reality left to set up a sealing barrier which blocked off the use of Senkaimons. No one can leave here and no one can come here to aid us " Kisuke explained to Ichigo

" THIS IS BULLSHIT ! I'M NOT LETTING THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS SHIT ! " Ichigo replied as he dashes in the air only to be stopped by Yoruichi.

" What the hell are you doing Ichigo ? " Yoruichi asked him.

" I'm creating my own Senkaimon to get Orihime and get payback " Ichigo answered.

" You fool, you don't even know how to use the Senkaimon, besides even if you could, the barrier prevents anyone for going into the Dangai " Yoruichi stated.

" FUCK ! " Ichigo replied as he crashes down to the ground.

" Ichigo , clam down everything is going to be fine " Rukia said to her orange haired best friend.

" How ? Those bastards took Orihime! They overpowered your brother and Kenpachi, they destroyed this city, they hurt my friends and they nearly killed me. How are things going to be okay ? " Ichigo shouted.

Suddenly Tobi emerges out of the flames walking to the Shinigami.

" It seems one of them is still here " Hitsugaya said to the team as they all draw their swords.

" Where is everyone ? They left me alone !" Tobi shouted acting scared by the Shinigami surrounding him. Ichigo dashes to grab him by the throat.

" OPEN UP A GARANATA OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF ! " Ichigo shouted in intense anger.

" Easy... That's no way to talk to the Akatsuki leader like that " Tobi replied as his goofy voice turns into a dark clam tone.

" WHAT THE HELL ? " Ichigo shouted.

" Akatsuki Leader ? You must be Itachi Uchiha " Hitsugaya stated.

" No but your clothes , my name is Madara Uchiha " Madara answered.

" Madara Uchiha ? " Yoruichi asked.

" We never heard of you ! " Shinji answered.

" Those men that attacked your precious city , all work for me. The only way you can open up a Garganta now is by killing me " Madara replied as he gets his distance from Ichigo.

" So you're the one who kidnapped Orihime and attacked my friends ? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY " Ichigo shouted as he charges up his Bankai creating a powerful wave of Reiatsu with his Hollow mask forming around his face.

**Present Day**

Ichigo wakes up seeing himself restrained, after a full minute of struggling , he breaks out with all his strength and jumps out and grabs his sword.

" I got to save Orihime , i must get my payback ! " Ichigo said to himself with intense anger within his eyes.

Isane walks in only to see Ichigo out of his bed.

" Ichigo, how did you... ? " Isane asked only to be grabbed by Ichigo.

" Where's the 12 division ? " Ichigo asked her in a pissed off mood.

" How did you get back up from Unohana's chop ? " Isane answered with a question.

" WHERE'S SQUAD 12 ? " Ichigo shouted.

" I can't let you go there ! " Isane stated as she goes to draw her sword only to see Ichigo behind her and she falls to the ground with him knocking out Isane.

" Sorry, but i can't let you call your Captain over her ! " Ichigo replied as he rushes out of the hospital and keeps running until he finds Hanataro.

" Ichigo, what are you doing up ? " Hanataro asked only to be grabbed by Ichigo.

" Where's Squad 12 ? " Ichigo asked Hanataro .

" 2 miles northwest ! " Hanataro answered as he runs away in fear.

" I have no time to lose , i must save Orihime ! " Ichigo said to himself as he rushes to the 12th division.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei , Kenpachi trains with Unohana on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain. Kenpachi is wearing no eyepatch on using Kendo style fighting while Unohana is in her sealed sword state using one hand on her sword when she gets a call from Hanataro.

" Unohana ! " Hanataro shouted.

" What's wrong Hanataro ? " Unohana asked .

" It's Ichigo , he's broken free " Hanataro answered.

" That's impossible. I struck the back of his head at the occipital lobe with a combination of Medical Kidō and Hakuda. He should be at a catatonic state for a day " Unohana stated.

" But he got up and he knocked out Isane " Hanataro replied.

" Call all the other captains over quickly , we have a serious problem on our hands " Unohana replied.

" What's going on ? " Kenpachi asked.

" Want to fight Ichigo ? " Unohana asked.

" Of course, i want to test my new strength against him " Kenpachi answered.

" Well today is your lucky day, Ichigo is acting up. Care to kick his ass ? " Unohana asked only to see Kenpachi rush down to the Seireitei .

" Ichigo, we'll finally have our rematch " Kenpachi shouted as he rushes to the Seireitei .

" I guess i didn't need to tell him twice ! " Unohana replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Maggot's nest<strong>

Mayuri and Nemu have Gaara hooked up to some machine within the cell from their lab to monitor Gaara's state and find a way to extract the Tailed Beast from him without killing Gaara.

" We can't seem to find a way to extract the Tailed Beast without killing the boy yet " Mayuri said to Nemu.

" How can we possibly remove it ? Nothing is working so far " Nemu asked Mayuri.

" Shut up, you moron. Don't you think i already know that ? This is such a pain in the ass, why are we bothering to save this child's life in the first place? He's the enemy but no, that bitch Unohana demanded he must remained unharmed " Mayuri ranted as he works on extracting the Tailed Beast out of Gaara when he here's the P.A.

" Attention all Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki is attempting to hijack the Garganta to Hueco Mundo, all units must stop him " the P.A said to the Shinigami.

" Damn him, Nemu, let's hurry ! " Mayuri stated.

" Right ! " Nemu replied as she follows him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 12 Barracks<strong>

Renji and Rukia are the first to arrive there both worn out from their training with Sasakibe to see everyone knocked out by Ichigo in the division with him about to enter the Garganta.

" Stop right there Ichigo ! " Rukia said to Ichigo.

" Don't get in my way ! " Ichigo stated.

" Calm down Ichigo, this isn't the way to go " Renji stated.

" Fuck off , if you're not joining me then you're in the way !" Ichigo replied.

" Then we have no choice but to stop you " Rukia shouted as she draws out her sword.

" Don't take this personally ! " Renji replied .

" I have no time for this , Getsuga Tensho ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings his sword releasing a massive wave that blinds Rukia and Renji while Ichigo jumps into the Garganta .

The smoke clears up to reveal that half the lab was destroyed from the explosion.

" Shit, he got away ! " Renji said to Rukia.

" That idiot , what the hell is he thinking ? " Rukia shouted.

" We should've known he'll try something like this ! " Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the way to Hueco Mundo<strong>

Ichigo runs on a rigid path across the void heading to get Orihime.

" Orihime , i'm coming to save you ! " Ichigo said to himself as he heads to Las Noches.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 41 : Arrancar <strong>**Encyclopedia**

Skullak is there within the place of Gin Ichimaru .

" I'm Skullak Tuma, filling in for Gin Ichimaru today for he is sick . I'm here to explain the events that are to come with my lovely girlfriend Cirucci Thunderwitch " Skullak to his audience.

" The new upcoming arc would be the Training for the Final Showdown arc, the last two arcs in Bleach Shippuden . Not only are Shinigami are going to train but so are the Arrancars " Cirucci explained to the audience.

" As the war heats up between the Shinigami and Shinobi, the Arrancars are training so they can be ready to take down the Gotei 13 " Skullak stated.

" This new arc would bring together new battles, new abilities and even new characters " Cirucci replied.

" As well as the return of fallen Comrades ! " Skullak said to the audience.

" And the best part of all this is that it starts off with Ichigo getting PWNED! " Cirucci replied only for Ichigo to arrive in Bankai.

" What did you say ? I'm several times stronger than i was in canon " Ichigo shouted.

" Read the script ! " Skullak replied as he hands Ichigo the script .

" Who wrote this shit ? I'm going to find the son of a bitch who wrote this and kick his ass " Ichigo shouted as he marches away.

" Seriously, does he expect to beat 13 Captain level Arrancar himself ? How stupid is he ? " Cirucci asked.

" Well me, Harribel, Barragan , Starrk and Ulquorria are above Captain level so he has no chance. He's not Goku and we're not the Red Ribbon Army " Skullak answered.

" Well that's it for this Omake ! " Cirucci said to the audience.

" Se you in the next arc ! " Skullak replied as he closes the Omake.

**( A/N: So here ends the long setup of the upcoming arc. Orihime held captive is now slowly being driven to like the Arrancars more thanks to Aizen's mastermind manipulation of all the Arrancars in Aizen's attempt to convince Orihime to reactivate the Hōgyoku Meanwhile the new Vice Captain of Squad 2 Ibiki Chokorēto has infiltrated Las Noches and under Yoruichi's command is part of Operation Halcyon, a top-secret rescue plan to get Orihime out of Las Noches and out of Aizen's hands. Sasuke meanwhile undergoes the Hollow Training process to increase his power by trying to fight under a limiter which greatly reduces his strength so he can only use the Hollow powers he was given only when his Hollow powers reach the same level as his Shinobi power can he return however has encountered the infamous Hollow Reaper who has known to kill hundreds of Arrancars . The 5 Kages all united within the funeral of Jiraiya and all helped form Jiraiya lake from the crater he created in his battle with Shunsui and all of them prepare for war as Konoha works on building a Senkaimon while all the Shinobi train . Meanwhile in the Soul Society , the Shinigami have buried the 1,500 killed in the battle of Konoha and have formed a new militia to help defend the Soul Society while reinstating the draft to fill in the ranks while the Shinigami train. Now Ichigo, the Soul Society's only hope of defeating the Shinobi have jumped head first into Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime, the woman he loves while putting himself in danger again. What is bound to happen next ?** **Review, Fave and Subscribe.)**


	59. Ichigo's rampage

**Bleach Shippūden Chapter 57 : Ichigo's Rampage**

**(A/N:Ichigo has broken out of the Soul Society Hospital and is now on his way to Las Noches to save his beloved Orihime , will Ichigo save Orihime or would he botch up Operation Halcyon and get his ass kicked badly ? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Monday October 1 ,2001 6:30 P.M. Soul Society, Bleachverse<strong>

Mayuri looks around in the half destroyed Shinigami Research and Development Institute trying to collect what's let of his lab after it was hit by a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo which leveled the top half of the building. Renji and Rukia are looking around as the wounded are carried away, only 12 were wounded by falling debris within the lab , no one has been seriously injured from Ichigo's attack . All the Captains excluding Squad 2 Captain Soifon are at the site of the half leveled lab.

" My lab , it's been destroyed , DAMN THAT KUROSAKI ! " Mayuri shouted.

" We have worse problems than that, Ichigo has broken into Hueco Mundo and is going to take back Orihime " Unohana replied.

" That fool, does he realize that he's walking into a trap ? " Yamamoto shouted.

" We tried to stop him but he was too much for us ! " Renji stated.

" Why didn't you two release Bankai ? " Byakuya asked the two.

" We tried too but we were then hit by his Getsuga Tenshō. We were hit by the falling debris and couldn't see his escape " Rukia explained to Renji.

" We need to go there and get them ! " Sasakibe stated.

" Problem is that moron destroyed the lab shortly before going into the Garganta , we can't go to get him " Mayuri shouted.

" DAMN IT ! " Yamamoto replied in anger.

" Don't worry, i know who to call to get us through " Unohana said calmly as she dials on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Yoruichi is training with Chad . Chad comes at Yoruichi with a series of punches and kicks while Soifon lifts weights with her legs .

" That Chad kid really has some skills ,at least in boxing but he can't how to beat her with such unrefined blows " Soifon said to herself as she lifts massive 2 ton weights with her legs.

Meanwhile Chad tries to hit Yoruichi with a right hook but Yoruichi hits him in the stomach and pushes him into a rock.

" Is that the best skill you got ? " Yoruichi asked .

" She keeps blocking and countering every hit i throw at her ! " Chad said to himself.

Kisuke rushes downstairs in a panic to go to talk to Yoruichi.

" What is it Kisuke ? " Yoruichi asked.

" It's Ichigo, he's broken out of the Hospital " Kisuke answered .

" What ? " Yoruichi shouted.

" He broke out of the hospital and go into the Garangta " Kisuke stated.

" And nobody stopped him ? " Soifon shouted.

" They tried to but to no avail. The Captains were informed too late to stop him " Kisuke replied.

" Is Unohana still on that line ? " Yoruichi asked Kisuke.

" She is ! " Kisuke answered as she snatches the phone from Kisuke.

" Do you hear me Unohana ? " Unohana asked.

" Yes i do , we're planning to send the Captains to the shop just to... " Unohana explained to Yoruichi only to be cut off .

" Don't send anyone around here, me and the Vizards would handle this , tell Ibiki to stand by " Yoruichi stated.

" That's the thing. We can't contact Ibiki at all ! " Unohana replied.

" What do you mean ? " Yoruichi shouted.

" Ichigo kinda destroyed the lab ! " Unohana answered.

" Shit ! Ibiki is bound to be in trouble , i got to go ! " Yoruichi stated as she hangs up the phone.

" What to do ? " Soifon asked Yoruichi.

" Stay here and watch over Chad , i need to get Ichigo back as well as your Vice Captain " Yoruichi replied.

" Yoruichi, you got a call ! " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

" From who ? " Yoruichi asked.

" It's Ibiki ! " Kisuke answered.

" What ? " Yoruichi shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Ibiki tires calling the Soul Society on the Soul Phone due to the fact that she lost communication with the lab device.

" What are you doing calling on the Soul Phone ? " Yoruichi asked Ibiki.

" My communication stopped working a half an hour ago. I had to sneak out to an alley to make this call, what's going on here ? " Ibiki answered.

" There has been some technical difficulties ! " Yoruichi answered.

" You couldn't have picked a worse time to do so. I was in the middle of downloading the entire map of Las Noches " Ibiki stated.

" Shit , that moron ! " Yoruichi replied.

" What moron ? " Ibiki asked.

" Ichigo destroyed the lab, we can't get feedback anymore. Just stay out of trouble " Yoruichi said to Ibiki.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied.

" I'm going to assemble the Vizards, find Orihime and try to make sure she's safe " Yoruichi said to Ibiki.

" Okay then ! " Ibiki replied as she puts away the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo's 22nd Passageway<strong>

Ichigo makes it to the place with his sword in hand.

" So this is Hueco Mundo huh ? It's much smaller than expected ! " Ichigo said to himself as he digs into his pocket and pulls out a blue tie remembering Orihime.

**3 days ago**

" You should take this ! " Orihime answered as she gives him a blue tie.

" What is it ? " Ichigo asked her .

" It's my brother's tie . I always keep this to remind myself of my brother and pray to him everyday hoping he's safe in the afterlife " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" Are you sure you want me to hold it ? " Ichigo asked her.

" We're in love right ? This would be the tie that binds the bond between us Ichigo " Orihime replied as she puts the tie around Ichigo and hug each other.

" I don't have anything to give you right now " Ichigo said to his lover.

" You done enough Ichigo , you saved my life numerous times and thanks to you my brothers soul could rest within the Soul Society " Orihime replied as she goes to her little shrine of her brother goes on her knees to pray.

" Do you usually do this ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" You don't pray ? " Orihime asked him.

" I kinda outgrew it ..I used to pray with my mother and i prayed numerous times my mother would come back for me but my prayers were never answered . I started to believe that those who ran the churches and temples were no different than the con artists like fortune tellers and psychics and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things that they cannot see.. I never really believed in any mainstream religion before but after seeing spirits, i'm starting to think there really is a higher power out there and it could be the answer to all this religious conflict that raged for thousands of years . I occasionally prayed when it came to her funeral but i couldn't help to wonder why a beloved god would take a fine woman like my mother away and leave my family broken " Ichigo explained to Orihime.

" So you're agnostic ? My brother and i were Buddhists and we regularly prayed together , the whole reason i come here every day is to pray he is in a better place. I started to lose hope much like you have about a god existing but after going to the Soul Society and obtaining powers of my own, there's no doubt someone out there . Before he was turned into a hollow and attacked me , me and him use to talk about you Ichigo " Orihime stated.

" You did ? " Ichigo asked Orihime.

" I never thought such a small crush would blossom to love in just 5 months flat " Orihime answered.

" Well there's one thing i have that i haven't used in a while ! " Ichigo stated as he hands Orihime a necklace with a heart-shaped emblem which is a small picture of Ichigo as a little child and his mother Masaki .

" Ichigo, you look so cute as a kid ! " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" I kept this all the times when i did pray in occasion. While i might not accepted mainstream religion , i did had thoughts of a creator,after all i knew an afterlife existed if i can see souls . I prayed to myself that one day in would know the answers to life, that i'll know whether a god could exist or not and what he'll be like and pray i no longer have to be spiritually aware so i can live an normal life . I want you to wear it for me and i'll always wear this tie even when it's not the occasion to wear it " Ichigo explained to his soulmate.

" Thank you Ichigo ! " Orihime stated as they both kiss each other in the mouth.

" You're welcome ! " Ichigo replied holding on to her hair.

" Will you always be by my side Ichigo ? " Orihime asked him, looking at the orange haired teen with pleading eyes.

" Of course Orihime ! " Ichigo answered.

" Promise ? " she asked as she lay her head on his chest, eyes closed.

" I promise i will never leave your side, now, forever and always ! " Ichigo replied as they go to kiss again .

**Present Day**

Ichigo puts the tie around his head and wears it like a bandana.

" I plan to get you back at all cost ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" **_What are you thinking coming here by yourself ? _**" Zangetsu asked.

" _I told you , i'm getting back Orihime_ !" Ichigo answered.

" **_This is suicide ! _**" Zangetsu stated.

" _Yoruichi said that she had the Vizards there to help . I can take this easy now _" Ichigo replied as he walks around Las Noches only to see the floor start to collapse and he jumps up to the other side.

" **_Looks like the enemy set up traps !_** " Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" _These amateurs_ ! " Ichigo replied as he outruns the floor traps only to see a large black ball come at him at the other side.

" _**Watch out Ichigo! **_" Zangetsu stated.

" _Please , this is nothing ! _" Ichigo replied as he effortlessly shatters the boulder with ease.

Ichigo then rushes into a corridor where he meets two Arrancars , Aldegor and Menis. Both have been demoted recently for attempting to rebel against Aizen and having the original guardians of the underground passageway Demoura and Aisslinger.

" Looks like someone has finally came here ! " Menis said to Aldegor.

" Finally, i thought we would've been forever without a decent fight ! " Aldegor replied.

" Are you Arrancars ? " Ichigo asked.

" No shit sherlock , what's with that tie around your head ?" Menis answered with a question.

" It looks stupid ! " Aledgor stated.

" Shut up , this represents the love i have for Orihime ! " Ichigo replied.

" Doesn't matter though , you don't look like your Vice Captain level , we can take you easily " Menis stated.

" Oh really ? " Ichigo asked.

" Watch me ! " Menis shouted as he goes to slash Ichigo but Ichigo catches his blade barehanded .

" Impossible, how did he do that ? " Aledgor asked shocked to see that.

" That sword anti enough to hurt me ! " Ichigo said to Menis as he kicks Menis into Aledgor.

" Shit, he's so strong ! " Menis stated .

" Let's not waste any time fighting him ! " Aledgor replied as they each draw out their Zanpakutōs and go to release their forms.

" **Stab Erizo **(_ Spanish for_ _Hedgehog_) " Menis chanted as he grows three segmented, tail-like appendages that have sharp ends to attack with and the remains of his Hollow mask move to cover his entire face, he also gains a red fur mane on his neck.

" **Get them Jabalí **( _Spanish for Boar_) " Aledgor chanted as he grows six hinged appendages from his back, which are used for both defense and attacking and has thick Hierro armor protecting his neck and upper body and he gains muscle mass.

Both of them come at Ichigo. Ichigo dodges Alegdor's punches while blocking all of Menis attacks with just his wrapped Shikai .

" Is that the best you two can do ? " Ichigo asked the duo .

" Hardly. We got started ! " Menis answered as he goes to attack Ichigo with more of his tentacles.

" That's not enough ! " Ichigo replied as he slashes the tentacle arm in half and decapitates Menis with his Shikai unwrapped.

" MENIS ! " Aledgor shouted as he watches his head roll on the ground.

" You're next if you don't leave here ! " Ichigo said to Aledgor.

" YOU BASTARD ! " Aledgor shouted as he charges up a Cero.

" Idiot ! " Ichigo replied as he cuts Aledgor in half with Getsuga Tenshō around his blade which cleanly cleaves through him.

" That was a bit ruthless ! " Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" These guys are Hollows, no matter how human they look, they're all evil creatures " Ichigo replied.

" You remember what Grand Fisher said ? " Zangetsu asked.

" Yes, i couldn't forget that bastards ugly face ! " Ichigo answered as he thinks back to the past.

**4 days ago**

" How are you so strong ? I thought a mock Arrancar isn't suppose to have much power higher than a Menos " Ichigo asked Grand Fisher.

" Foolish little brat , did you think i was a mere mock Arrancar ? What you said before might be true about all normal hollows before me but i was no ordinary Hollow. Before the Hollowfication i was easily on the strength level of a 10th seat, i was only outclassed in power by the Gillain " Grand Fisher answered.

" You were that strong ? " Ichigo asked the Arrancar.

" Of course i was, next to Metastacia i was the most powerful non Menos hollow in his hollow army. I was appointed by Aizen to gather souls for Aizen to create his own Hōgyoku " Grand Fisher answered.

" His own Hōgyoku ? " Ichigo asked.

" That's right, when Aizen drove Kisuke out of the Soul Society, he attempted to take the Hōgyoku from Kisuke Urahara so he can create the Arrancars in his attempt to overthrow the Soul Society. Aizen took pride in my ability to lure souls to their deaths and i was used to go to the world of the living and even the Soul Society to gather as many powerful souls as possible to send to their deaths for 54 years " Grand Fisher laughed at Ichigo.

" 54 years ? That explains how you evaded the Soul Society for so long . Aizen kept you as his pet so you can fetch him spirits like his dog " Ichigo mocked the Arrancar.

" Don't insult me boy . You're in no position to be throwing insults around . I'm partially the reason why the Espada army exist today, thanks to all the souls i collected for Aizen's Hōgyoku , Aizen was able to start creating his Arrancar army and it was going to be complete however 20 years ago, his Hōgyoku reached it's limit and he couldn't finish creating Arrancars anymore so he tried for 20 years to obtain the Hōgyoku he now process and he knew that arranging me to fight you would pave the way to his success " Grand Fisher explained to Ichigo.

" So you're saying Aizen made his own Hōgyoku ? Also what do you mean he needed souls ? " Ichigo asked.

" Aizen used human and Shinigami souls as well as hollow souls whereas Kisuke only used hollows in his perfect version. To create the Hōgyoku, a ton of spiritual power must be gathered to make it . Kisuke found ways around it that didn't require the sacrifice of human lives , Aizen however didn't have the same amount of resources so he made countless versions that used human and Shinigami souls " Grand Fisher explained to Ichigo.

" You monsters, using spiritual beings to power that infernal device just so you guys can have power. Also what do you mean i have to do with Aizen getting the Hōgyoku ? " Ichigo asked Grand Fisher.

" All the battles you've fought from the point you gained your Shinigami powers to now were all arranged by Sosuke Aizen as part of his plan "Grand Fisher answered.

" What? What the hell are you talking about ? " Ichigo asked him shocked to hear this.

" Rukia was unknowingly under a special **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印,_Soul-Limiting Symbo__l_) set up by Aizen for that mission which reduced her power by 50 times making her merely the strength of a normal unseated officer , then Aizen arraigned the hollow attack that would give you Shinigami powers. Aizen also allowed you to bond with Rukia for a time being and then when you were getting to know each other threw a Menos Grande after you defeated me in battle. Kisuke already knew about Rukia giving her powers to you and knew a death sentence was inevitable so he put the Hōgyoku there not knowing Aizen predicted the event and know you know the rest " Grand Fisher explained to Ichigo.

**Present Day**

" These Arrancars, there all monsters. They're filthy hollow scum who kill innocent people so they can obtain more power. They're nothing like Shinigami, they're the greatest threat to this world next to the Shinobi. It's because of them, i lost my mother , it's because of them Rukia was nearly executed and it was because of them that Orihime lost her brother . That bastard nearly destroyed my city and took the woman i love. I CAN NEVER FORGIVE THEM ! " Ichigo ranted as his temper flared only to hear a rumbling within the room.

" Ichigo , the room is collapsing ! " Zangetsu stated only to see sand start coming into the room.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as the entire room collapses.

Then suddenly a massive explosion occurs which sends a ton of dirt flying upward with Ichigo jumping out within his Bankai state holding his sword with his tie still on his head.

" That was a close call ! " Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" I thought, i'll be trapped there forever ! " Ichigo stated.

" Good thing you used Bankai ! " Zangetsu replied.

" Damn how far is this Las Noches ? " Ichigo asked his Zanpakutō spirit.

" Around 100 miles west of here , that large castle from a distance " Zangetsu answered.

" Damn, that place is as big as a mountain ! " Ichigo stated.

" Yep ! " Zangetsu replied.

" I'm not that good at math but given how fast i move in Bankai in base speed , it shouldn't take more than 10 minutes " Ichigo said to his Zanpakutō as he dashes to Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Las Noches<strong>

Aizen has called a meeting with all the Espadas to come to the table to talk to them.

" I heard we've got intruders ! " Barragan said to the group.

" Intruders ? " Grimmjow asked.

" Apparently , the 22nd Underground Passageway was destroyed " Dordoni stated.

" The 22nd one ? That's rather far from here ! " Szayel replied.

" It would've been more interesting if they'd went into the Hōgyoku's room instead " Nnoitra said to the group.

" I'm tired as hell, don't be so noisy ! " Starrk said to Nnoitra.

" Honestly Starrk , you never change ! " Harribel replied.

" Hopefully we get to clobber these guys, i'm bored " Yammy shouted holding his head up with his right hand.

Aizen walks into the room with Gin and Tōusen .

" Good evening my dear Espadas. It seems that we're under attack but let's have some tea first , Gin Tōusen " Aizen said to the Espadas calmly and casually.

" Right ! " both of them replied as he hands them the tea. After a minute, everyone has tea.

" Now that we all have our cup of tea, we can begin . Tōusen, show us what we're dealing with " Aizen said to the Espadas.

" Right ! " Tōusen replied as he turns on the projector showing Ichigo rushing in.

" There's one lone intruder heading towards Las Noches , that person is Ichigo Kurosaki " Aizen said to the Espadas as he drinks tea as all the Espadas look at him.

" So that's the Ichigo Kurosaki we heard so much about ? " Araoniero asked.

" Ridiculous , when you said were under attack, i assume there was an army. That's just some lone punk who couldn't even beat the 6th Espada " Baaragan arrogantly stated.

" I must admit, he's one handsome man ! " Szayel replied while licking his lips.

" That's the bastard who took my arm . He owes me a beating ! " Yammy shouted.

" That Ichigo Nino doesn't seem all that strong ! " Nnoitra stated.

" I wouldn't underestimate him. He has power on par with a Tailed Beast hidden within him " Aizen replied.

" Is that so ? Why is he coming here ? " Dordoni asked Aizen.

" That's because we have his girlfriend , Orihime Inoue " Aizen answered.

" Ha, you expect me to believe he can take on a Tailed Beast ? It took the combined efforts of several Espada and Akatsuki just to capture one. He looks far too weak to do such a feat " Nnoitra arrogantly stated.

" Weren't you listening ? Aizen states that he's a Tailed Beast threat " Harribel stated.

" Please. i can handle him myself ! " Nnoitra replied.

" I doubt that highly. None of the Espada have the strength to take him on in a 1 on 1 battle with the exception of the First Espada " Aizen said to the group.

" Is his power that great ? " Starrk asked.

" Tōusen roll the footage ! " Aizen answered.

" Right ! " Tōusen replied as he plays the footage.

**One Week ago**

KN6 Naruto and H2 Ichigo clashed within Konoha causing massive scale destruction to the village.

" RRRAOOARGH !" Kyuubi Naruto roared as he emerges out of the 1 mile diameter, 1,000 foot deep crater.

" RAAHAHGH !" Hollow Ichigo roared looking confused to see 6 tails emerged.

" RRAGAHAWARH ! " Kyuubi Naruto shouted as he punches Hollow Ichigo in the stomach and send the hollow flying back into Konoha and into the Hokage Monument with a single chakra arm punch stretching 23 miles long .

" ARRAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo moaned in pain feeling on it's chest. The Hollow hit the monument but the monument took no further damage.

" MUUUGHGRAGHWH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it sharpens it's claws and comes at Hollow Ichigo moving at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH )

Both Hollow Ichigo and Kyuubi Naruto clash blows with each other once again matching each other in power .

Kyuubi Naruto charges right at the Hollow but Hollow Ichigo counters swinging it's sword and the power of the sword swing creates a 3,000 foot semi radius shockwave creating a crescent shape fissure around the area he leveled. Kyuubi Naruto is knocked back into the crater. Hollow Ichigo then comes at Kyuubi Naruto with a fury of sword slashes but Kyuubi Naruto blocks with it's claws.

" MMUUHHAGAGHHA ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it creates a shockwave sending rocks flying up into the air and then sends hundreds of rocks flying at Hollow Ichigo then breathe fire on them and sends the rocks flying at the Hollow.

" AARRGHWAHA !" Hollow Ichigo countered as i he fires a fast cero from it's horns blowing up the rocks.

"ARRRGHHAWAHRAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as it shoots a rapid fire stream of chakra blasts moving at 1,980 shoots per minute firing 825 shoots at the hollow.

As the battle dragged on further, they charged up a massive attack.

" RAWR ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as all the bubbles condense the Chakra bubbles into a black sphere that grows 3 feet in diameter.

" GYAYAHAHAHAHARAWHARAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it's cero grows to be 6 feet in diameter.

Kyuubi Naruto in 6 tails stare at Hollow Ichigo in it's second form across the entire village. The 6 tails stands within the Main Gate ruins while Hollow Ichigo stands at the ruins of the Hokage palace .

" RAGGAHAH ! " the four tailed demon growled as he grows larger and it's belly swells like a balloon and it's mouth opens up.

" GYAYAHAHAHAHAWHAR ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires it's super powered cero at Kyuubi Naruto.

" ARWAHGAH ! " Kyuubi Naruto roared as the sphere detonates inside the body and the Chakra is fired from the mouth as a powerful beam.

Both beams come right at each other. The blasts then collide at the center of the village within Konoha stadium ruins and then both of them detonate .

The blasts connect with each other directly as they shoot up into the sky as the explosion levels everything within a 30 mile radius . The explosion sends all the debris flying from the village everywhere throwing everything around the village. The Konoha General Hospital, the last remaining building is obliterated by the explosion and Yamato's wooden wall is completely destroyed as the building is sucked upwards shattering into bits .

The explosion rips apart the ground within the village . Some of the villagers melt and burn violently under the intense blast that penetrated the underground shelters. Some people are being violently thrown through rocks and debris and others are being hit by flying debris.

A massive 50 mile high , 20 mile diameter mushroom cloud loomed over the ruins of Konoha as the blast died down. Konoha was reduced to ruins. Konoha was now within a massive 10 mile diameter , 3 mile deep crater extending from 1 mile east from the Hokage's palace ruins to 1 mile west of the main gate. 80% of the entire city is now below the crater. The size of the explosion was the equivalent to 200 megatons, 4 times the power of the Tsar Bomba and the equivalent to the 1883 eruption of Krakatoa.

**Present Day**

" So that explains his unreadable power , he's like those creatures we captured . Back at the World of the Living, his power fluctuated between being barely above the 6th Espada to stronger than my own. Either one of those two could of killed me on the spot, even with a Second Release " Ulquiorra said to himself .

" That's alot of power he wields ! " Baaragan stated.

" Relax, he doesn't process control of this power and would most likely not release this power anytime soon " Aizen said to the group only to see Grimmjow leave his seat.

" Where are you going Grimmjow ? " Tōusen asked Grimmjow.

" I'm going to deal with him ! " Grimmjow answered.

" You aren't allowed to leave here ! " Tōusen stated.

" Shut it. I'm not going to wait until that bastard becomes a walking nuclear bomb, i'm killing him right now. Besides , we have a score to settle " Grimmjow replied.

" Grimmjow , i wasn't done talking . It would be best if you sit back down " Aizen said calmly to Grimmjow as he uses his Reiatsu to paralyze Grimmjow until he drops to his knees.

" Damn , what power . I should've known not to have messed with him ! " Grimmjow said to himself.

" Members of the Espada, we have Ichigo Kurosaki as our special guest . Don't underestimate this kid but at the same time don't panic either . Return to your quarters and sit and wait until the enemy comes to you . Just remember the depths of my power. Even with his monster form, he's no match for us if we stick together " Aizen explained to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Hideout<strong>

Shinji is watching TV relaxing , Kensei is busy lifting some 5 ton weights while bench pressing, Lisa is busy looking at lesbian porn , Hachigen is busy reading a book, Hiyori is boxing with a punching bag as well as Mashiro, Love is busy reading Shonen manga and Rose is playing the violin when Yoruichi walks into the base.

" Guys we got serious trouble ! " Yoruichi said to the group.

" What is it Yoruichi ? " Shinji asked

" It's Ichigo, he's broken into Hueco Mundo ! " Yoruichi answered.

" What ? " Shinji asked shocked to hear that.

" That Idiot , how can he do something this stupid ? " Hiyori shouted.

" Is he trying to doom us all ? If they capture him, they win ! " Kensei shouted.

" This is bad, how did he just escape so easily ? " Lisa asked Yoruichi.

" Unohana claims that she was training Kenpachi so she wasn't around , Isane thought that Unohana's Kido/Hakuda attack would of left Ichigo out cold for a day but she was caught off-guard and knocked out. Ichigo then intimated Hanataro into telling him where Squad 12 is at and he found the Garganta and now he's officially ruined the mission of Operation Halcyon " Yoruichi explained to them.

" This is very bad, we need to get to Las Noches as soon as possible , there's no telling what would happen " Shinji stated.

" If he turns into that Hollow form , we'll all be in serious trouble ! " Hachigen replied.

" It took us everything we got last time to stop him , we barely won ! " Love said to the group.

" My girlfriend's Vice Captain is also within the crossfire and being held captive with Orihime. We must get there and stop Ichigo from going into his inner Hollow otherwise they're both going to die and he'll be captured by Aizen " Yoruichi said to the group.

" We need to save him ! " Rose stated.

" We don't have a moment to lose ! " Kensei replied as everyone walks out of the hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo<strong>

Ichigo charges closer to Las Noches and closing in on the fortress moving beyond the speed of sound when he then notices a series of creatures emerging from the sand . 10 Menos have manifested themselves to take on Ichigo.

" Menos ? Is that all ? " Ichigo arrogantly laughed as he moves around at supersonic speeds and easily cuts all the Menos into pieces .

" RRAWARGH ! " the Hollows roared as 500 of them swarm Ichigo.

" Bring it on you Hollow scum ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts hacking the hollows into pieces with his fury of slashes effortlessly munching down the smaller weaker hollows with his Bankai's speed and power.

Out of the sand emerges an Adjuchas with a purple turtle shell and pink body towering at 12 feet.

" Looks like i found a delicious Shinigami to eat ! " the Adjuchas said to Ichigo.

" Get outta my way ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Not until you're dead ! " the hollow roared as it spins around and tries to hit Ichigo with his shell similar to a Koopa.

" Bitch please ! " Ichigo replied as he stops the spinning shell with his right foot pinning the turtle down

" Impossible, you stopped my attack without trying ! " the Adjuchas stated.

" That's because i'm in Bankai ! " Ichigo replied as he stabs through the head of the turtle Adjuchas, killing it instantly.

Meanwhile Three Hollows watch from a distance as Ichigo kills off multiple hollows with his Bankai with ease. One of the Hollows is a little girl with incredibly wide eyes and the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual with the remains of her Hollow mask making up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body.

She's with two partners. One of them is a humanoid Arrancar whose head is almost completely covered by his mask, which resembles an insect-like head with large mandibles and horns. His large left eye, yellow in color, is visible through an eyehole on the front of his mask. However, his right eye is concealed by a purple eye patch, which is attached to his brow. The Arrancar has blond hair, some of which sticks out from under the back of his mask. The majority of his body is purple, but he wears a white, armor-like vest that covers the upper part of his torso, as well as white armor on his forearms and shins. He also wears a loincloth around his waist, which is a lighter shade of purple than the rest of his body. His Hollow hole is positioned near his stomach, directly beneath the edge of his vest. The Arrancar walks around barefoot, and has only three toes on each foot

The other partner is has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with short appendages with small, white hands and feet. He wears a hooded yellow bodysuit which is covered with black polka dots of varying sizes. His head is very large, being almost as big as his body, and unlike most Arrancar, his Hollow mask covers his entire head, and the eyes and mouth also function properly as if it was his _real_ face. His mask resembles a stereotypical tiki mask with exaggerated colorful features, including large eyes and teeth, as well as a prominent nose.

" What a monster , Nel if i die ,please remember me ! " the purple skinned Arrancar said .

" I'll never let anything bad happen to you Pesche, Dondochakka ! " Nel replied.

" I knew Shinigami are evil but this is ridiculous , he's slaughtering them all ! " Dondochakka responded.

Ichigo then turns around and walks towards the trio and heads towards them.

" You think you can hide from me ? " Ichigo shouted as he dashes towards them.

'" We're done for ! " Nel shouted as she cowers behind Pesche.

" It's all over ! " Pesche cried.

" It was nice knowing you ! " Dondochakka replied hugging them only to hear a stabbing sound

They all look to see Ichigo stab through the head of a very large Adjuchas with a scorpion like body.

" Damn, you found me ! " the Adjuchas said to Ichigo before dropping to the ground.

" I have no time to waste, i shouldn't waste my Bankai like this. I'll just stick to my Shikai, i'm getting closer anyways " Ichigo said to himself as he turns back into his Shikai state and passes by the trio not noticing them .

" **_But you won't be as fast ! _**" Zangetsu stated.

" _So, i can still use my Hollowfication to increase my speed for a bit if i move too slow _" Ichigo replied as he travels across the desert.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Nel said to the group.

" It's a good thing we're weaker than Menos, he barely noticed us " Pesche said to the group.

" Yeah , if that was the case, we would of been killed ! " Dondochakka replied.

" He's pure evil, he killed so many hollows. I swear, i hope someone strong comes around and kicks his ass " Nel responded as she looks at the bodies of Hollows piled up .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

Skullak is currently training with Asslinger and Demoura while Cirucci is training Loly and Menoly.

" Come on , you two , come at me with everything you got ! " Skullak said to Demoura as the brute charges at the Arrancar with his fist while Asslinger charges up a Cero between the palm of his hands.

" Come on you , put more spirit into those blows ! " Cirucci said to the two female Fracción who are battling it out in a fist fight.

" Aizen loves me more ! " Menoly said to Loly as she throws a right hook at Loly but Loly dodges the attack

" No , he loves me more ! " Loly replied as she throws a right front kick at Menoly but the blonde Arrancar blocks the kick .

" Those two crazy boards, all after Aizen ! " Gantenbainne said to Cirucci as he drinks some sake.

" That's the only way to motivate these girls into getting stronger " Cirucci replied.

" Where's that Inoue girl ? " Gantenbainne asked.

" She's in her cell right now resting up " Cirucci answered only to see Dordoni walk into the room.

" Guys i have some interesting news ! " Dordoni said to the group.

" What is it ? " Cirucci asked.

" There's a Shinigami breaking into Las Noches approaching the perimeter " Dordoni answered.

" What ? " Skullak asked.

" Yep , a lone Shinigami. I heard that the two defectors sentenced to the 22nd Passageway where completely annihilated " Dordoni explained to them.

" Completely annihilated ? " Loly asked.

" Aizen said for us to be on our guard in case he attacks " Dordoni said to the group.

" How does he look like ? " Menoly asked.

" He's a well-built Nino with a black sword , orange hair and hazel eyes, he has the eyes of a killer ! " Dordoni replied.

" How can one Shinigami be such a threat ? " Skullak asked them.

" Yeah, the guy has a deathwish coming here to Las Noches " Cirucci answered.

" Boy it's a good thing you got us out of the 22nd Passageway otherwise, we would of been completely annihilated by the Shinigami " Aisslinger said to Skullak.

" Indeed, we would of been butchered if we still there " Demoura replied as he stands there.

" What to do now ? " Cirucci asked.

" We'll talk to Aizen in person about this " Skullak answered.

" What about us ? " Aisslinger asked.

" All of you resume your training !" Skullak answered as the group leaves the training room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at another part of Las Noches<strong>

Ibiki still within her Arrancar disguise when she encounters a young good-looking man with down spiky, blue hair and wore a red visor glasses. He's wearing a blue shirt with white sleeves with red circles around the sleeve part of his shirt between his hands and elbows. The center of his shirt had a yellow curved end rectangle with a clear gray in middle of it and wore white pants. His mask remains to the form of headphones around his neck . A black panther hollow and a red and black condor hollow . The panther is on the Arrancar's right leg, while the condor is on the Arrancar's left shoulder.

" Who are you ? " the Arrancar asked Ibiki.

" Who are you ? " Ibiki answered with a question.

" Saundo Webu, these are my pets Ravijji and Slazer " the man answered holding his pets.

" Which one is which ? " Ibiki questioned the Arrancar.

" The hollow panther is Ravijji and Slazer is the condor ! " Saundo replied.

" This guys gives me the creeps ! " Ibiki said to herself.

" GRRWARGH ! " the Hollow panther growled as it looks like it's ready to pounce .

" ARRAAACK ! " the Hollow condor screeched as it gets ready to attack.

" Strange, these pets only act this way when someone is up to no good " Saundo said to Ibiki as he gets closer only for Burak and Sukorupo to appear.

" Hey, she's not our enemy ! " Burak said to the hollow.

" You're always scaring me ! " Sukorupo stated as he holds to Burak from behind.

" Come with us ! " Burak said to Ibiki as he walks her away.

" What was the deal with that guy ? " Ibiki asked.

" He the most feared of the Números , he's Arrancar #57 Saundo Webu " Burak answered.

" Why is he most feared ? " Ibiki asked.

" That's because of his personally, he almost doesn't have one. He almost completely emotionless and almost never shows any emotion at all. Just by staring at him, many get shivers down their spines. Even that creep Gin is a bit scared of him. Gin never smiles went Saundo is around. Even Aizen himself feels uncomfortable when Saundo is around. He rarely talks , but only talks when he feel like it " Sukorupo explained to Ibiki.

" So what are you guys doing around here ? " Ibiki asked.

" Just hanging out , what are you doing here ? " Burak questioned the group.

" Looking for Orihime, you know where she's at ? " Ibiki asked.

" She was last seen within the construction site where the Construcción team is at " Burak answered.

" Construcción ? " Ibiki asked.

" **Construcción **( _Spanish for Construction_) team, who are the ones who repair any of Las Noches damages whenever it gets damaged . They're also one of the few Números team the Aizen has some respect too. Without them Las Noches would've took a lot longer to have its past damages repaired and it wouldn't been repaired as fast. They really enjoy their job and are proud of it, being that They are the most respect of all the Números " Burak explained to the fake Arrancar.

" Fine, i'll search there ! " Ibiki replied as she leaves the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in Las Noches<strong>

In their personal quarters near the construction, the Construcción team were hanging out with each other. Ranpeji is still complaining about the new girl how killed Buroru to his friends. One of the Arrancars sitting on the couch trying to rest is a muscular, but a bit ugly guy. He has dark green hair, red eyes, and is wearing a green uniform. His mask remains was on the sides of his head, above his ears. Three Arrancars are playing a game of pool, one of them has black and blond hair with light orange eyes and wearing a black and yellow uniform. His mask remains covered his whole face and look like a hockey mask. The other one has red hair, yellow eyes, and is wearing a red uniform and his mask remains covers his chin and the last one tallest member in the group and wears a red and white uniform. He had black hair with red highlight in it and reddish-orange eyes. His mask remains was on his both of his cheeks and took a triangle shape that reached down to his chin. The last one is the tallest member in the group and wears a red and white uniform. He has black hair with red highlight in it and reddish-orange eyes. His mask remains is on his both of his cheeks and takes a triangle shape that reached down to his chin.

Another Arrancar is messing with his chemistry set, the Arrancar has dark gray hair, red eyes, and is wearing a white, gray, and black uniform. His mask remains looked his fangs that were on both side of his cheeks and go down to the bottom of his face and the last Arrancar is sitting in his chair looking over the documents of the Palace. That Arrancar has blond hair, red eyes, and wore a yellow uniform. His mask remains took a triangle shape on his cheeks and stop at the bottom ends of his nose.

" Shut up , i'm trying to rest here ! " said the dark green hair Arrancar.

" But that bitch killed Buroru , we can't just let her slide for that Rongu Hauru " Ranpeji stated.

" He's just a low-level Arrancar like you, you're the only one who's not a Números within the Construcción , don't push it " Rongu replied.

" We heard an intruder would be coming here soon, we must prepare to rebuild " said the Arrancar holding the documents speaking with an German accent.

" Can it Suku Rappa and that annoying accent of yours ! " Ranpeji shouted.

" Quit your whining, i'm working on this chemical compound ! " the dark gray hair Arrancar stated .

" Why do you work hard on that chemistry set Mikkusu Masuta ? " Ranpeji asked the dark gray hair Arrancar.

" It's to test the bounds on the mortar we're working on so it would have better tensile strength and larger resistance to blunt force " Mikkusu stated.

" Screw that, i'm going to find that Luna bitch and make her pay ! " Ranpeji stated.

" We have work to do soon , this is no time for petty revenge schemes " said the black and blond hair Arrancar.

" I don't care Haitawa , i'm not working until i kick someone's ass , if anything i prefer kicking ass " Ranpeji replied.

" We have no clue how much damage we need to repair , we need you here " said the red-haired Arrancar.

" I told you Obarodo, revenge comes first ! " Ranpeji replied.

" Calm down and think about this ! " said the black-haired ,red highlight Arrancar.

" I had enough talk Suka Benja ! " Ranpenji replied as he leaves the area .

" Great, now i have to be the one to carry most of the gear ! " Rongu mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Harribel's Palace<strong>

Harribel is in a hottub with Starrk both of them naked but the water is covering Harribel's nipples when Harribel's Fracción appear.

" Is it true that Las Noches is under attack ? " Mila asked Harribel.

" Yes but only by one person ! " Harribel answered.

" Still what if he's really strong ? " Apache asked.

" Then don't fight him , it's best you girls stay away from the Shinigami then and hang out here with me " Harribel replied.

" But we haven't seen Rey anywhere ! " Sun Sun stated.

" Let me find him ! " Lilynette replied as she walks away .

" Be careful Lilynette ! " Starrk said to her.

" Okay, you don't have to tell me twice ! " Harribel replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Barragan's Palace<strong>

Barragan is sitting on his throne room concerned about the power of Ichigo.

" So he's that strong ? How is it possible for a human to achieve the power of a Vasto Lorde, how is it possible that these Shinobi could fight on par with Shinigami and Arrancar ? Nothing makes sense anymore " Barragan said to himself as he sits on the throne.

" We hear the place is going to be attacked by Shinigami soon, what shall we do ? " Ggio Vega asked.

" Stay here in this palace, he's too much for you " Barragan answered.

" How strong is he ? " Findor asked .

" He's above Captain level , he shouldn't be taken as a joke " Barragan replied.

" Lord Barragan, you seem nervous " Choe stated.

" I'm not nervous, you forget how strong i am ? I should've been the first Espada, no one has power above my aging power. The mightiest and most absolute power of death. It stands in the way of every living being. No one is above it " Barragan explained to the group.

" Yeah, we shouldn't worry at all. Barragan is god, he'll smite those who dare challenge his power " Niggre replied.

" We fear nothing as long as the great one is here " Abirama said to group.

" Indeed ! " Charlotte replied.

" On the contrary, we have everything to fear . A Shinigami who's achieved Bankai now has the power of a Vasto Lorde within him , he could be the greatest threat to all of us " Barragan said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches Gates<strong>

7:00 P.M. Ichigo has arrived within the outside area of Las Noches 500 meters from the gate in his Shikai form. Ichigo holding his Shikai looks around to see if anyone is nearby .

" This place is huge , i think this place is much bigger than a mountain " Ichigo said to himself as he looks at the top.

" **_Going by the dimensions, it's at least 10km in radius and over 6km high _**" Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" _How did you make such a guest ?_ " Ichigo asked his Zanpakutō spirit.

"**_ Because i paid attention in math class unlike you_**" Zangetsu answered.

" _Why did Aizen make this place so huge ? It's almost as big as Karakura Town, if not bigger . It's hard to believe that this is even a building_ " Ichigo stated.

Suddenly creatures come out the sand and come to attack Ichigo. One of the creatures is giant cyclops mummy wielding a giant club and towers at 30 feet high, another creature comes out of the sand is a 20 foot tall humanoid manta ray with bladed wing arms and a thin long tail with a string on it and the last creature is a 15 foot tail jellyfish hollow.

" Looks like have an intruder in this place Kurage ! " the manta ray said to the jellyfish .

" Indeed Mantarei ! " the jellyfish replied back to the manta ray.

" We crush puny Shinigami insect ! " the cyclops roared as it beats it's chest like a retard .

" Don't get too excited Cíclope, this guy isn't even a Vice Captain. There's no way he has a chance against 3 Adjuchas " Mantarei said to the Cíclope.

" That's what you think ! " Ichigo replied as he draws out his Shikai and goes to attack the Adjuchas.

Ichigo goes to attack the Manta Ray but the Manta Ray Adjuchas blocks all of Ichigo's sword swings .

" Is that the best you got Shinigami ? " the manta ray said to Ichigo as he goes to slash Ichigo but Ichigo blocks it's slash.

" Hardly ! " Ichigo answered as he pushes the Hollow back and then goes to stab the Adjuchas in the head but is smacks back 20 feet away by a tentacle.

" Don't forget about me ! " Kurage said to Ichigo as lunges it's electrified tentacles at Ichigo but Ichigo dodges them with Shunpo and goes to slash the creature with his sword but the sword bounces off it's skin.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see the sword strike fail and only to be grabbed by the monster .

" My Hierro is made of a rubber like substance, unlike normal Hierro, any sword strike is useless against me " Kurage explained to Ichigo as he electrocutes Ichigo with his powerful lightning tentacles .

"ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he tries to resist the lightning current with his Reiatsu but then the jellyfish extends his tentacles out 600 feet long.

" Now Cíclope , crush him ! " Kurage said to the cyclops.

" Right ! " Cíclope replied as he swings his club and smashes the ground creating a 300 foot radius shockwave seemingly crushing Ichigo but Ichigo has revealed to have blocked the blow.

" Impossible, he blocked Ciclopes strike shortly after being hit by Kurages electric tentacles. He's stronger than a normal Vice Captain " Mantarei said to himself.

" You got to do better than that ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes Ciclope with immense force but Ciclope stands there unfazed.

" Foolish Shinigami. Ciclope's Hierro is much stronger than a normal Adjuchas . You can't cut me with sword based attacks " Ciclope explained to Ichigo as he punches Ichigo 300 feet eastward mashing him through a 3 story rock formation. Ichigo gets back up and goes to attack the Adjuchas.

" What the hell are you guys ? You're no ordinary Adjuchas " Ichigo asked them.

" We are the Three Adjuchas Gate Guardians of Las Noches . We have been chosen by Lord Aizen for each of us has a special ability that makes us twice as powerful as an ordinary Adjuchas. There hasn't been a single person who broke into Las Noches in the last 45 years that made it through us. If you can't even get through us, what chance do you have against the Espada or Aizen " Mantarei explained to Ichigo.

" So if the jellyfish guy has soft Hierro that is rubble like and the cyclops has hard Hierro, what is your power ? " Ichigo asked Mantarei.

" These blades you see here cleave through Hierro like butter as well as Zanpakutō thanks to a special mineral found in Sekkiseki stone that my body produces, largely because i'm the only Hollow who has survived eating that rare stone . It's surprising that your blade managed to withstand the cuts on your blade so far however that was only a practice slash from me " Mantarei explained to Ichigo as Ichigo notices a crack on his Shikai blade.

" Damn, these guys are going to be harder than i thought " Ichigo said to himself.

" Ichigo , look for their weakness . They must all have some weak point " Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" I just need to find it ! " Ichigo stated as he resumes his fight.

" Time to crush you ! " Mantarei shouted as he dashes at Ichigo and comes at him with a series of sword swings but Ichigo dodges each of the blows.

" I can't let him touch my blade or he'll break it ! " Ichigo said to himself only to see bandages come at him like tentacles.

" Take this ! " Ciclope shouted as he has his cloth wrap around Ichigo.

" Damn it , i can't move ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to break free.

" Silly Shinigami. Ciclope's cloth is harder than steel. It's the reason why you can't cut me " Ciclope explained to Ichigo as he holds Ichigo tight.

" Good , hold him down while i charge up my Lightning Cero " Kurage said to Ciclope.

" Right ! " Ciclope replied as he holds onto Ichigo.

" Wait a second, that eye of his is the weakness ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" Finish him off already Kurage ! " Mantarei shouted.

" Right ! " Kurage replied as he fires the blast towards Ichigo.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he kicks up dirt which gets into Ciclopes eye.

" Ahh my eyes ! " Ciclopes shouted as he's forced to release Ichigo from his grip and Ichigo knocks back the lightning blast which hits Kurage.

" ARRGH, can't move ! " Kurage shouted only to see Ichigo above him .

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he creates a large blue wave that creates a 500 foot long, 3 foot wide, 10 foot deep fissure which cuts the hollow in half, killing him.

" ARRGH , son of a bitch ! " Ciclopes shouted as he goes to crush Ichigo with his club but Ichigo dodges the attack with Mantarei behind him.

" I got you now ! " Mantarei shouted as he comes at Ichigo with a powerful slash but Ichigo dodges which the slash easily cleaves down a 5 story rock formation.

" Now to deal these two ! " Ichigo said to himself as he shoots a weak Getsuga to alert the monster.

" You son of a bitch ! " Ciclope shouted as he grabs Ichigo again with the bandages.

" Hold him down Cliope ! " Mantarei shouted as he dashes at Ichigo and stabs through Ichigo .

" ARRGH ! " Ciclope shouted as it was revealed that they stabbed an afterimage and the attack actually pierced through Ciclopes.

" Boy, i never thought i could use the afterimage technique even in Shikai. That battle with the Nine Tails must of increased my speed to a far greater extent " Ichigo said to Mantarei.

" Ciclope ! " Mantarei shouted as Ciclope holds onto his punctured stomach only to see Ichigo behind him.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings down on his Shikai with his right hand slamming his Zangetsu into the ground creating a 600 foot blast radius which vaporizes Mantarei and Ciclope and sends an explosive wave blasting a 20 foot high ,10 foot wide hole into the wall of Las Noches.

" _**Looks like you made it in ! **_" Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" _Something feels different ! _" Ichigo said to Zangetsu.

" **_What is it ? _**" Zangetsu asked.

" _My power feels completely different, it took far less effort than i thought it would to take on those Adjuchas _" Ichigo answered.

" **_What do you mean ? _**" Zangetsu asked.

" _I shouldn't be this strong in Shikai. Before ,even with increased power with the Vizards, i had trouble fighting 3 Adjuchas at once, these guys were twice as strong as a normal Adjuchas and yet i defeated them with barely a starch. That and the Afterimage ability _" Ichigo explained to Zangetsu.

_"_**_ I noticed, your power must of increased as you were healed up _**" Zangetsu stated.

" _Whatever, i'm going to get Orihime back ! _" Ichigo replied as he rushes inside the massive building of Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's throne room<strong>

Aizen watches the battle from the monitor with Gin and Tousen.

" Boy, Ichigo has improved . He killed the equivalent of 6 Vice Captains without releasing his Bankai " Aizen said to Gin.

" Those 3 top-tier Adjuchas are only parallel to the strength of the Guardian of Menos Forest " Gin replied.

" I was certain that Ichigo would of at least need Bankai to take on these Adjuchas combined attack power ,even with his increased power " Tōusen stated.

" Looks like Ichigo is like a Saiyan. He gets stronger from his near death experience. It seems that the Rasenshiruken attack still left fragments of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox energy within Ichigo, therefore his body has been supercharged by the Nine Tails Chakra . Ichigo is now twice as powerful as he was when he fought a week ago " Aizen explained to the two.

" You're telling me he's stronger ? He's already become 2 times stronger than a Captain , you're telling me that he could possibly take on the Espadas ? " Tōusen asked Aizen.

" At this point, there's no telling how much stronger he might become " Aizen answered as he watches the monitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile throughout Las Noches<strong>

Ibiki hears the sirens of an intruder breaking into the fortress .

" There's an intruder within this place , this isn't good " Ibiki said to herself as she then sees the Construcción team heading out.

" Hey , there ! " Rongu said to Ibiki.

" Have you seen Orihime Inoue ? " Ibiki asked the guys.

" I heard she's within the holding cell within the 990th floor at sector 0 within the central chamber west of Aizen's throne room " Suku Rappa answered.

" How many rooms are in this massive palace ? " Ibiki asked.

" 5,124, 706 rooms in total and 50 sectors . Each sector is the area of 1,320 feet in diameter , the size of several city blocks " Suku Rappa answered.

" Over 5 million rooms, that's enough to fit the entire population of Tokyo within this dome. Why would Aizen make such this place so huge ? " Ibiki asked.

" It's because this would be his outer heaven. Once he rules the world, this would be the center of his empire, Las Noches. The greatest castle city known to the universe . Soon more Hollows would become Arrancars and we can have an Arrancar army easily within the millions once Aizen creates the Ōken " Suku explained to Ibiki.

" I see, can you tell me the exact directions to this place ? " Ibiki asked him.

" There are 46,765 elevators around this fortress. On the roof of Las Noches, you would see 5 towers, each of them easily as large as a skyscraper. Go to the largest one, the one the size of the empire state building. There you will find Orihime Inoue's cell That is sector 0 . May i ask why you're doing this ? " Suku asked Ibiki.

" No reason, just checking on the prisoner ! " Ibiki answered as she leaves to the top of Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Floor 1 of Las Noches<strong>

Ichigo rushes through searching room to room for Orihime .

" Orihime , Where are you ? " Ichigo shouted as he rushes around the place looking for Orihime .

Ichigo walks into a deadend within the hall and sees a wall within the way.

" Looks like we went the wrong way ! " Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" No, looks like i'll just create a new entrance " Ichigo replied as he slashes down the wall which then has him come into the Fracción training room.

" What the hell was that ? " Loly asked Menoly.

" We got an intruder ! " Menoly answered.

" Who is this guy ? " Aisslinger asked.

" Don't know but i'm going to crush him ! " Demoura replied as the smoke clears up to reveal Ichigo.

" Arrancars ! " Ichigo said to them as he stares at them with a mean look on his face.

" What's with the tie on your head ? " Loly asked Ichigo.

" My girlfriend gave this ! " Ichigo answered.

" Who's your girlfriend ? " Menoly asked.

" YOU BASTARDS TOOK HER FROM ME ! " Ichigo replied as he swings his sword which Loly dodges.

" Looks like he's going to be a tough one! " Loly said to Menoly.

" He's so cute, perhaps we should keep him as a pet after we defeat him ! " Menoly replied.

" Ha, as if . None of you guys have the strength needed to beat me " Ichigo taunted as he swings his sword creating a shockwave which pushes back the Fracción.

" He's immensely powerful ! " said to Demoura.

" How can that be ? " Demoura asked Aisslinger .

" Just the swing of his sword creates a shockwave " Loly stated.

" What is he ? " Menoly asked.

" Let's not take chances and release our swords ! " Aisslinger replied as he draws his sword.

" Then let's do this **Poison Escolopendra **(_Spanish for Centipede _)" Loly chanted as a whirl of violet, dark Reiatsu is released from her dagger and she incases her body in a dark purple fog in a toxic-mist fashion. Loly then takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head. Two large bony protrusions shove off her shoulder-blade, bone casing encroaching her ribs and breast, covering her center. The centipede-like extensions that curve out of these, are a total of 4-6. Her hair and face are unchanged, with her hair blowing across her face in the field of battle. Her legs become engrossed with a similar centipede appearance, appearing as plates.

"** Sting, Escorpion **(_ Spanish for Scorpion_ )" Menoly chanted as she draws her Zanpakutō and goes into her Resurrección form, releasing a dark green aura around her body . After the green cloud has disperse, it's revealed that Menoly's shirt is gone, which has been replaced with claw like armor covering her entire chest. She also has some armor on her shoulders, waist, and cheeks. The collar around her neck has extended and covers her whole neck. Her hands become large pincers and she has a massive scorpion tail and stinger behind her.

" **Crush Elefante Hombre** ( _Spanish for Elephant Man _) " Demoura chanted as he transforms from his human form into his original per Arrancar state . Demoura maintains features that give him the appearance of an hybrid between a Human and a Hollow. Demoura appears as a dark-skinned deformed human, whose stature is disproportionate to that of a normal Human. The remains of his Hollow mask covers the top of his face. He also has two strange linear emblems between this eyes and an enormous and deformed jaw. Demoura tends to walk stooped because of his long arms which brushed the ground as if he were a primate. He also has black hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of these. Underneath his mask, he has two lines tattooed down his cheeks. His Arrancar hakama is simple and similar to the ones of most Arrancar.

" **Blast Disparar Garra** ( _Spanish for_ _Shooting Claw ) " _Aisslinger chanted as he goes from looking like a cross between Kakashi and Ryūken to his original state with four arms that protrude out from under the rear of his cloak.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's throne room.<strong>

Aizen watches Ichigo prepare to fight the group.

" This is where the fun begins ! " Aizen said to Tōusen .

" What are the power readings Gin ? " Tōusen asked.

" Ichigo went back down to **5,000 RYK** , Menoly is at **1,400 RYK** , Loly is at** 1,500 RYK** , Aisslinger is at **2,500 RYK** and Demoura is at **3,000 RYK** " Gin answered.

" Let's see how well Ichigo does this time with 4 Vice Captain level Arrancar, let's see if that increase of his wasn't a fluke " Aizen stated as he watches the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Fracción Training room<strong>

Ichigo dodges a strike from Demoura which causes the ground to shake . Ichigo dodges another punch from Demoura which easily smashes down a wall . Ichigo then see Aisslinger behind him with Sonído.

" Take this **Uña Tirotear** (_Spanish for To Shoot A Nail ) " _Aisslinger chanted as he fires 108 shots at Ichigo by extending all of his arms out diagonally from his body and rapidly fire blasts of energy from each of his fingertips but Ichigo manages to bullet time the shots and dodge them.

" You got to do better than that ! " Ichigo stated as he then sees Demoura come at him with more punches.

" Take this and this and this ! " Demoura shouted as he creates a series of powerful explosions with his punches but Ichigo moves out of the way only to see an incoming tentacle from Loly.

" Got you ! " Loly shouted as she pushes back Ichigo 30 feet but Ichigo regains his footing and hold back her hit.

" Is that all you got ? " Ichigo taunted only to see the ground melting under him and his blade covered in smoke which forces him to move away.

" Idiot , trying to block my attacks are useless. My tentacles melt anything that it hits , instantly eroding them " Loly explained to Ichigo as Ichigo then picks up his brunt blade and goes for a Getsuga.

" Fine, then i'll just blast you from a distance ! " Ichigo replied only to see Menoly behind him.

" Take this ! " Menoly shouted as she lunges her tail at Ichigo but he dodges and goes to cut her head off but Menoly blocks with her claw.

" One sting of my stringer and i can kill anyone with my powerful cell destroying poisons, I just need to bypass the Hierro of the enemy and hit them in the veins for my poison to spread. These pincers of mine allow me to weaken and crush Hierro as well " Loly explained her abilities to Ichigo as she cracks Ichigo's blade a bit.

" **Los Puños de Bala** _( Spanish for Bullet Fists_) " Demoura chanted as he charges Balas in his fists and goes to punch Ichigo with a series of fast punches but Ichigo dodges the punches only to see Loly charge up a Cero in her mouth .

" **Cero Tóxicos** ( _Spanish for Toxic Zero_) " Loly chanted as she combines her poison with her Cero and fires a dark purple blast towards Ichigo but Ichigo barely dodges the blast and almost gets hit by the poison with his shoulder grazed and burned badly.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he holds on to his shoulder with his Reiatsu stopping the poison.

" Damn it, i missed the shot ! " Loly stated.

" But i won't miss this shot ! " Aisslinger replied as he charge up all the fingertips to form one large Cero which condenses into a large bullet like projectile.

" I can barely move ! " Ichigo said to himself .

" Take this , **Cero Tirotear** (_Spanish for Zero Sniping_) " Aisslinger chanted as he fire a highly dense but powerful Bala blast as strong as a Cero moving at 7,884. 8 ft/sec (5,376 MPH ) . Ichigo barely blocks the blast and his Shikai cracks from the force of the blast and he's pushed back 100 feet but he still stands only to see Demoura charge towards him .

" **Enfocar Ponche** ( _Spanish for Focus Punch_) " Demoura chanted as he focuses his spiritual power in his fist and creates a shockwave which sends Ichigo 300 feet away with his Shikai knocked out of his hand.

" Time for me to finish this ! **Veneno de Explosión** ( _Spanish for Venom Blast_) " Menoly chanted as she fires acid from her stinger and claws moving at high speeds which hit where Ichigo is at creating a massive wave of corrosive energy however a blue wave of energy surrounds Ichigo protecting him from the blast and he picks up his Shikai.

" How did he survived that attack ? " Aisslinger asked them .

" Time to get serious ! " Ichigo said to the group as he dashes at them with blue Reiatsu and his eyes glow blue .

" Take this ! " Demoura shouted as he goes to punch Ichigo but he blocks the blow with one hand.

" Sorry not good enough ! " Ichigo replied as he slashes Demoura's arm with ease.

" Demoura ! " Aisslinger shouted.

" What's going on with his power ? " Loly asked as she sees Ichigo's spiritual power go back to normal in appearance.

" It doesn't matter, waste him ! " Menoly answered.

" **Uña Tirotear** (_Spanish for To Shoot A Nail ) " _Aisslinger chanted as he fires 108 shots at Ichigo but Ichigo easily cuts apart all the bullets with his Shikai.

" Those bullets aren't as fast as Uryu's arrows " Ichigo said to Aisslinger shocking him.

" What the hell ? How did you do that ? " Aisslinger shouted .

" That's a good question , my power wasn't this high when i used Shikai before " Ichigo said to himself as he easily dodges the strike from Loly.

" Not bad but try dodging this ! " Loly shouted as she sends her tentacles towards Ichigo but Ichigo uses a powerful slash to cut Loly's tentacles off .

" You're not touching me with those again ! " Ichigo stated as he looks at Loly cry in pain.

" ARRGGH! MY ARMS ! " Loly shouted only to see Ichigo come at her from behind.

" Take this ! " Ichigo replied as he slashes Loly in half with a two-handed slash.

" LOLY ! " Menoly shouted as she looks at her friend die in front of her.

" I got you now , **Cero Tirotear** (_Spanish for Zero Sniping_) " Aisslinger chanted as he fire a highly dense but powerful Bala blast as strong as a Cero moving at 7,884. 8 ft/sec (5,376 MPH ).

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings down on his Shikai and fires a blast through Aisslinger's attack and vaporizes the Arrancar .

" ARRRGH ! " Aisslinger shouted before vaporizing into dust.

" Aisslinger ! " Demoura shouted.

" Who's next ? " Ichigo arrogantly asked them.

" YOU BASTARD ! " Menoly shouted as she charges up her Reiatsu.

" **Enfocar Ponche** ( _Spanish for Focus Punch_)" Demoura chanted as he focuses his spiritual power in his fist and creates a shockwave leveling everything within a 300 foot radius but Ichigo manages to block with both hands on his Shikai.

" I got you now ! " Ichigo shouted as he stabs through Demoura's chest .

" ARRGH ! " Demoura shouted as he coughs blood from his mouth.

" **Meigetsu** (明月, _Harvest Moon_) " Ichigo chanted as he fires a blast through Demoura killing him instantly and leaving a massive hole through his torso

" Take this , this is for Loly . **Veneno de Explosión** ( _Spanish for Venom Blast_) " Menoly chanted as she fires acid from her stinger and claws moving at high speeds which hit where Ichigo is at creating a massive wave of corrosive energy which causes Ichigo to melt.

" ARRGGH ! " Ichigo shouted as his skin melts .

" Ha , that's for my friend Loly. I loved her ! " Menoly shouted only to see it was an afterimage.

" Looks like i can use this ability more than once " Ichigo said to himself.

" Impossible ! How did you dodge point-blank ? " Menoly asked Ichigo.

" You're too slow ! " Ichigo answered as he swings his Shikai and decapitates Menoly with a single slash.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's throne room<strong>

Aizen and his comrades observe the battle between Ichigo and the Fracción .

" Looks like Ichigo passed without using his full power ! " Aizen said to the group.

" Amazing, his power peaked at **10,000 RYK**. Not bad for a Shikai " Gin stated.

" It's amazing how powerful he's become so strong ! " Tōusen replied .

" This day keeps getting more interesting ! " Aizen responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 222th floor Sector 3<strong>

Skullak hears the report and is shocked to hear that his newly acquired Fracción were among the first causalities.

" Sector 43 has been breach, current casualties reported with 4 deaths . Números #33, #34, #18 and #17 have been confirmed deceased . Intruder is confirmed to be Captain level ,all Números and Fracción approach the intruder with extreme caution and avoid direct combat " the P.A said to the Arrancars in the base.

" No ! It can't be ! " Cirucci shouted.

" This is bad, Aisslinger and Demoura, we go way back. How could they fall so easily to just one intruder ? " Skullak asked as he hits the wall.

" Loly and Menoly were foolish kids but they were too young to die this way , this isn't fair " Cirucci answered as tears come down her cheeks.

" Calm down Cirucci , there not gone forever . Remember what Orihime is capable of doing , i'll go and find a way to bring them back " Skullak stated.

" Orihime can bring back the dead ? " Cirucci asked.

" Ulquiorra told me that he saw her bring back the dead a while ago , it's possible given she has abilities beyond spatial regression " Skullak replied.

" Dordoni, Gantenbainne come with me. We're going to kick that Shinigami's ass " Cirucci shouted as she is joined by Gantenbainne and Dordoni.

" Be careful you guys ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Floor 2 sector 43<strong>

Ichigo advances to the second floor of Las Noches within sector 43 when he sees a Bala fired towards him but Ichigo dodges the blast.

" We meet again Soul Reaper! " Yammy said to Ichigo as he looks at Ichigo with anger.

" We meet again , this time you're not getting out of this alive ! " Ichigo replied.

" What's with that stupid tie on your head ? " Yammy asked.

" Orihime gave it to me , speaking of which , where is she ? " Ichigo asked Yammy .

" Like i'm telling you ! " Yammy replied.

" Then i'll just beat the crap out of you as badly as you did to my friends " Ichigo said to the brute.

" Ha, i remember the beating i gave you and your pussy ass friends ! " Yammy stated as he thinks to the past.

**One Month ago**

**Yammy's pov**

I remembered when i came to Karakura Town looking for you . Ulquiorra and i landed within the shithole that was your town. I easily killed hundreds of souls with my Gonzui . That whore and that weakling Mexican we're the first come there and they saved that pile of trash for a human from my assault.

" Orihime , listen Tatsuki and leave ! " weak ass Mexican said to whore who was healing trash.

" Ulquiorra is that guy one of them ? " i asked Ulquiorra .

" You should be able to tell in one glance that this guy is trash ! " Ulquiorra answered.

" I see ! " i stated as weak ass Mexican prepared to fight him.

The battle only lasted 3 seconds for my strength easily tanked that pitiful human and i broke that bitches arm into 3 pieces . That whore rushed to his aid trying to help him .

" Chad get up , Chad speak to me , Chad . Hang on ! " whore said to worthless human fodder .

" Ulquiorra , how about her, is she trash ? " i asked my best friend about her.

" Yes Yammy , she's trash ! " Ulquiorra answered.

" Wake up ! " she said to her pathetic trash for a friend as she struggled to wake him up.

That worthless ginger whore barely blocked my finger strike with her retarded weakass shield.

" This girl, what is she ? " i asked my friend.

" **Sōten Kisshun** (双天帰盾, _Twin Sacred Return Shield_) " she chanted as she began to heal that trash's arm.

" How are you able to heal that guy ? More importantly, how is he still alive ? " i asked her.

That worthless whore tried to fight me , big mistake.

" **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾, _Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) I reject " Orihime shouted as she desperately tried to hit me with her strongest attack but i easily shattered her Tsubaki like it was paper .

I was about to kill her but then you showed up to save me .

" Just who the hell are you ? " i said to you.

" Sorry Ichigo, i couldn't do anything . If i was stronger , i could've stopped this " she said to you.

" You did everything you could, i'll protect you and all my friends " you replied as you released your Bankai.

" Did he say Bankai ? Hey Ulquiorra, is this guy ? " i asked my friend.

" Yeah.. it's amazing how your senseless ruckus lured him out so effortlessly . The orange hair and ... the black Bankai, yes he is our target Yammy " Ulquiorra answered.

" Yes ! " i shouted as i go to punch you however your Bankai's power was so immense , you effortlessly blocked punch.

" Are you the one who ripped Chads right arm ? Then i'm going to take your right arm too " you said to me , you moved too fast for me to react and you effortlessly cut through my Hierro and took my right arm .

" Damn you little runt ! " i shouted at you.

" Looks like you're pretty tough if you can still insult me ! " you replied to me.

" Need some help Yammy ? " Ulquiorra asked me.

" Stay back ! " i answered.

Then it happened, you were being paralyzed by the fear of me . I then kicked your ass relentlessly.

" STAY BACK ORIHIME ! " you shouted trying to warn her only to get bitch slapped back into the ground.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

" And now i'm going to do the same to you before you can even turn Bankai , how's that bitch ? " Yammy asked Ichigo.

" You assume i need Bankai for a second-rate Arrancar ! " Ichigo answered.

" What was that ? How dare you insult me ? " Yammy shouted as he goes to punch Ichigo but Ichigo easily dodges Yammy's slow punches.

Ichigo comes at him with a vertical slash which nearly takes the Arrancar's head off with the swipe and creates a 5 foot fissure within the ground but Yammy ducks down to avoid the strike but Ichigo uses a sweeping slash to try catching Yammy and then uses a two-handed slash to try slashing the Arrancar but he dodges the blow. Yammy goes to punch Ichigo but he misses his blow as it creates 10 foot diameter, 3 foot deep crater in the ground. Ichigo uses his Zangetsu to smack Yammy with the blunt edge to the face , sending Yammy flying 300 feet away .

" ARRGH ! " Yammy shouted.

" How lame, is this the best you can do against me ? " Ichigo asked Yammy as he walks closer towards him.

" His strength increased greatly but how ? " Yammy stated to himself as he charges at Ichigo with his right hand.

" That won't work ! " Ichigo taunted as he grabs his fist with his open left palm and holds his fist " You punches can't hope to damage me and your speed is nothing within using Sonído " Ichigo stated as he throws Yammy 500 feet eastward .

" You dickhead ! " Yammy shouted as his fist glows with blue Reiatsu and he comes at Ichigo but Ichigo dodges his punch with ease which causes a large explosion leveling everything within a 200 foot radius.

" Too slow ! " Ichigo shouted as he hits him in the left check with a right slash then slashes Yammy though his arm and then hits the large Arrancar in the stomach with a left body blow with his right hand covered with Reiatsu then hits him in the neck with a right hammer fist with the hilt then sends him flying with a left rising slash sending him flying 200 feet in the air through 10 floors but Yammy regains balance and goes to counterattack.

" Die bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he does a flying punch which Ichigo dodges creating a 400 foot radius shockwave.

" Not a bad attack but not good enough ! " Ichigo shouted as he kicks Yammy in the face and then grabs him and throws him through the ground with a chokeslam. Ichigo goes to stab him in the neck with his Shikai.

" What was that ? " Ichigo asked Yammy.

" I'll tell you what that was . It's a **Bala** ( _Spanish for_ _Bullet ) . _While not nearly as powerful as a Cero, its speed is 20 times faster . Now die you bitch " Yammy shouted as he punches the air firing another Bala hitting Ichigo.

" ARRHG ! " Ichigo shouted as he falls to the ground.

" DIE! DIE ! DIE ! DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD ! " Yammy shouted as he hits Ichigo 7 more times with his Bala hits manages to seriously damage Ichigo.

The smoke clears up to reveal Ichigo is on the ground with 3rd degree burns all over his body.

" Now that you're done, i'll finish you off " Yammy said to Ichigo as he charges up a Cero from his right hand but it was an afterimage .

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings down on his Shikai and fires a blast through Yammy's right arm cutting the arm off.

" ARRGGH ! Not again ! " Yammy shouted as he holds onto his arm socket.

" Are you really surprised i can cut you with my Shikai when i effortlessly cut off your arm with just Bankai ? " Ichigo asked Yammy.

" YOU BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he rips off the jacket flexing his muscles.

" You can flex your muscles all you want, with one arm you're power is only halved and your body has token too much damage to be of any threat to me " Ichigo arrogantly taunted.

" You filthy little worm , did you really think this is the full extent of my power ? You weak ass bitch, i haven't even begun to fight seriously " Yammy answered.

" You're bluffing, you're at your limit . You have no way of fighting me " Ichigo stated.

" Did you forget i have a Zanpakutō bitch ? " Yammy shouted as he slowly draws out his blade.

" Shit, i almost forgot that he had a Zanpakutō , still his body is too heavily wounded to be a threat to me " Ichigo said to himself as she comes at Yammy .

" **Be Enraged Ira **( _Spanish for Anger ) " _Yammy shouted as he releases his sword creating a massive explosion of red energy followed by a red smoke cloud.

His skull ridges become more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an _Ankylosaurus_. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0, by the 1 disintegrating leaving on the 0.

The release from causes a cave in and 5 floor to collapse with Yammy's increased size.

" What the hell ? You gotten much bigger and what happened with that tattoo ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Meet the 0 Espada Yammy ! " Yammy gloated.

" 0 ? Impossible ...What the hell ? What just happened ? " Ichigo asked the 76 foot high Arrancar.

" Did someone tell you guys that the Espada ranks went from through 1 to 10 ? It's actually ranked 0 to 9 " Yammy answered.

" You gotta be kidding me ? Even your right arm fully healed ? " Ichigo asked.

" I'm actually the strongest Espada because i'm the only Espada that change his number by conserving power before using my Resurrección. I'm Espada no# 0 Yammy Riyalgo ! " Yammy explained to Ichigo.

" So, that's your release form ? I was expecting much better actually , your Reiatsu is barely above Grimmjow at base form " Ichigo said to Yammy.

" What do you mean much better ? " Yammy asked.

" For a #0 Espada, your Reiatsu isn't all that impressive . That guy named Lee and that Deidara guy had far higher Reiatsu than you " Ichigo explained to Yammy.

" Try me bitch ! " Yammy replied as he stands there.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo chanted as he shoots a powerful blast at Yammy but the Arrancar easily blocks the blow with his massive right hand .

" Ha that weak blast won't work ! " Yammy shouted as he releases a red Reiatsu wave creating a 500 foot radius explosion which blows away Ichigo and sends him flying. Yammy then charges up a Cero in his mouth.

" Die Bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a Cero from his mouth.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he's hit by the massive 10 foot diameter Cero as it creates a large 1,000 foot radius explosion .

The blast levels up to 100 floors and creates a 120 foot diameter hole through floors 1 to 6 destroying over 600 rooms. The smoke surrounds the area with Yammy standing there .

" There's no kill like overkill ! " Yammy said to himself only to see massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 300 foot radius in a whirlwind.

"** Bankai : Tensa Zangetsu** (天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_) " Ichigo said as he reveals his black sword from the cloud dust cloud and reveals he doesn't even have a starch from Yammy's Cero .

" Impossible, how did you just tank that ? " Yammy asked Ichigo.

" Isn't it obvious, i used the same amount of Reiatsu to tank your blast " Ichigo answered.

" Don't mock me ! " Yammy shouted as he goes to punch Ichigo but Ichigo easily dodges the attack.

" Too slow ! " Ichigo replied as he moves at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) and easily hacks off one of Yammy's feet .

" ARRGGGGHWARGH ! My Leg ! " Yammy shouted in agonizing pain as he falls down to the ground.

" That form is too slow for me ! " Ichigo answered.

" You bastard ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a 10 foot Bala from his right hand that moves so fast it manages to push Ichigo back a bit while he blocks it.

" That attack was fast for something so big ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" Take this ! " Yammy shouted as he fires 20 Balas in punching motions which push back Ichigo 600 feet while he's blocking. Yammy shoots a two-fisted Bala which heads towards him but Ichigo smiles and heads towards Yammy.

" Ha, try keeping up with me now **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH).

" What the hell ? He's moving so fast that i can't even keep up with him ! " Yammy said to himself getting nervous from seeing so many afterimages .

" What's wrong ? Can't follow me ? Am i too slow for you ? I can't still go a bit faster " Ichigo arrogantly taunted as he moves around Yammy which causes Yammy to get confused.

" SHUT UP ! " Yammy replied shouting at Ichigo as he fires more Balas to try hitting Ichigo causing 6 explosions but all missing their mark.

" Hah, you missed me ! " Ichigo stated as he dodges the Bala and slices off all the fingers on Yammy's right hand.

" ARRRGGH! My fingers ! " Yammy shouted as he holds on to them with his left arm.

" That's some pretty weak Hierro. Grimmjow could effortlessly catch my barehanded in base state but you can't even manage to block it with that large size of yours in release form ? You really are pathetically weak . If you're suppose to be Zero Espada, then the rest of the Espada must really suck by comparison " Ichigo arrogantly taunted the giant.

" What was that ? " Yammy asked .

" It's easy to flaunt your powers and increase your muscles but it's not going to get you anywhere if you simply can't even use high-speed movement . What's so good about having that much power when you can't even catch an enemy right on your shoulder ? That form of yours seriously limits the effectiveness of your fighting ability " Ichigo explained to Yammy as he sees him standing on his shoulder and them feels a cut on the shoulder.

" You bastard, Grimmjow is trash compared to me " Yammy shouted as he hits Ichigo with his tail knocking him down into the ground and creating a 600 foot radius " Ha, am i too slow now bitch ! You think this is my full speed you whore ? Try blocking all these punches " Yammy shouted as he throws 20 punches in 10 seconds at a downed Ichigo which is enough to easily level a city block however Ichigo gets back up with only minor wounds while blocking his punches.

" Is all the strength you got ? I survived far worse with that Chūnin with the bushy brows, hell these random Arrancar i fought were a better challenge than you " Ichigo said to Yammy as gets up without a starch and then uses Shunpo and slashes Yammy across the chest leaving a mild gash with his Bankai.

" BITCH ! " Yammy shouted as he falls down to the ground .

" This is for attacking my friends ! " Ichigo shouted as he kicks Yammy in the nose causing him to bleed from it.

" ARRGH ! My nose ! " Yammy shouted as he holds his nose with his left arm.

" This is for attacking Tatsuki ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes Yammy's tail off .

" ARRGH ! My Tail ! " Yammy shouted as he staggers in pain .

" This is for Chad ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes Yammy's right arm with ease cutting it off.

" MY ARM ! " Chad shouted as he holds on to his right arm socket

" And this is is for Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as he covers his right hand with Reiatsu and smacks Yammy across the face knocking him to the ground cracking his jawbone.

" Bastard , I'm going to crush you ! " Yammy shouted only to see Ichigo disappear .

" This is for attacking my town ! **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which cuts Yammy in half.

" Im... Possible ! " Yammy shouted as he falls to the ground dead from the brutal assault while Ichigo only has minor injuries.

" Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, you've all been avenged ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" **_It seems your wounds from the last battle healed up pretty fast _**" Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" _I know, i think it must be Hollow Ichigo doing this ! " _Ichigo stated.

_"__** He must of been exhausted if he has yet to try to take you over**__ " _Zangetsu replied.

_" He did help repair my wounds and he manifested twice, i think that there's even limits to his power !" _Ichigo explained to Zangetsu.

_" __**Maybe you should ask and interrogate the Arrancars rather than killing on sight **_" Zangetsu stated.

_" Fine then !" _Ichigo replied as he jumps upstairs from the hole Yammy left behind_._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 100th Floor sector 43<strong>

The Construcción team head out to see the massive 120 foot diameter,120 foot deep hole within the area caused by Yammy's blast and they encounter Ichigo.

" More Arrancars ! " Ichigo said to them as he's still in his Bankai form .

" Where you the one who did this ? " Suku Rappa asked Ichigo.

" Yes and if you value your lives, you'll tell me where's Orihime Inoue " Ichigo answered.

" We're not telling a stranger like you anything ! " Obarodo stated only to be stabbed through the chest by Ichigo and killed off.

" You're not telling me where she's at ? " Ichigo said to the group.

" Shit, he's so fast, he killed Obarodo in a blink of an eye ! " Haitawa stated.

" I just killed an Espada and several Fracción , you guys have no prayer against me " Ichigo replied.

" We'll rather die than to tell you anything " Mikkusu Masuta said to Ichigo.

" We rather die than to talk !" Suka Benja replied.

" Do your worst ! " Rongu Hauru shouted only to be sliced to bits as well as all of them except Suku Rappa.

" You killed all my men . We were just construction workers " Suku said to Ichigo.

" So you work on building this place huh ? You subhuman abominations are a threat to the Soul Society, this fortress is a military target. I'm here to level it and kill every last ally of Aizen if that's what it takes to get Orihime back. " Ichigo explained to Suku.

" Calm down , you're going too far i'm nothing like the other Arrancar " Suku asked.

" Were you created by the Hōgyoku ? " Ichigo asked Suku.

" Yes but ... " Suku answered only to be cut off by Ichigo.

" No exceptions, you're a creation of Aizen. Aizen is pure evil, he created the Hōgyoku with the souls of thousands, Hollows are evil they eat human souls. Put two and two together and that makes all Arrancars evil minions of Aizen " Ichigo explained to Suku.

" You're a fucking racist ! " Suku shouted.

" Don't compare yourselves to humans. Humans are born , not created. Arrancars are all evil given they're all creations of Aizen. I'm not racist, i have a best friend who's Mexican, a girlfriend whose half dutch and the woman who trained me was black. You Arrancars eat souls, that's what makes you evil " Ichigo explained to Suku.

" I'm not telling you jackshit then ! " Suku stated.

" Too bad, given you said you were the one who helps build this place. You must die ! " Ichigo shouted as he cleanly decapitates Suku in fury .

" _**Calm down Ichigo, don't you think you are being a bit racist**__ ?_ " Zangetsu asked Ichigo.

" _Arrancars aren't a race , they are a creation. Hollows don't have hearts, no matter how much they resemble humans. They would never equal a human_ ! " Ichigo answered as he walks away from the bloodbath he caused.

_"_**_ How are you going to find Orihime ? _**" Zangetsu asked.

" _There are hundreds of Arrancars, one of them is bound to talk_ " Ichigo answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 990th Floor sector 16<strong>

Ibiki arrives heading the P.A announcements about Ichigo's rampage.

" The Construcción team and Yammy Riyalgo have been killed in action. Sector 44 heavily damaged from battle, target is confirmed. Suspect is within his teens , muscular build , age 16, 5'9 . Assailant has orange hair and brown eyes, suspect is Japanese born of possible Caucasian descent " the P.A said to the people within Las Noches as Ibiki sees Calaveras rush downstairs.

" That moron Ichigo is actually helping with the diversion needed to get Orihime out however i doubt he can last much longer . He might of killed the # 10 Espada but he can't take all of them at once " Ibiki said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the 100th floor<strong>

Ichigo rushes down the halls as he looks for Orihime when he's stopped by Calaveras and Rudbornn.

" Freeze, you're under arrest ! " Rudbornn said to Ichigo.

" Please, you think fodder like you have a chance against my power ? " Ichigo asked while still in Bankai.

" Surround him and take him out ! " Rudbornn commanded as he has 101 Calaveras charge up a Cero .

" Yes sir ! " the Calaveras replied as they each fire a Cero at Ichigo .

" **Kuro Tsukigata **( 黒月形 _Black crescent Moon _) " Ichigo countered as he swings his sword 360 degrees to create a barrier like blast to deflect the attacks and all the Calaveras are killed off in one attack.

I 'm clearly outmatched in my current state therefore i'm going to show you my strongest ability ! **Grow Árbol **(_Spanish for_ _Tree_) " Rudbornn chanted as he releases his full right side of Rudbornn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudbornn's sides. Four lightning bolt-shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates.

" What is this ? " Ichigo asked.

" Allow me to show you my best technique **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors )_ " Rudbornn said to Ichigo as he creates 10 Calaveras but the Calavera have bullhorns and spike shoulder pads with Samurai armor on their body.

" What is this ? " Ichigo asked him.

" These are **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors )._ The soldiers you been fighting before were all on the level of a 3rd set or Vice Captain, each of the skull warriors here are half as powerful as a Captain. Each of their swords are made especially to pierce even released Espada Hierro. I created this in case any of the Espada above me one day try to go against orders , i wonder how would a human fare without the ability to harden their skin " Rudbornn explained to Ichigo as he has his men move at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) catching Ichigo off guard.

" Damn, they move much faster than the last guys ! " Ichigo said to himself as his katana is easily cut like a knife through butter with the tip chipped a bit.

" **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors ) _have blades that channel Reiatsu into sonicwave which allows them to do both external and internal damage , there's nothing that cut block the cutting power of their swords " Rudbornn said to Ichigo as he has his men chase after Ichigo with their blades.

Ichigo clash attacks with the 10 Los Guerreros Calaveras created by Rudbornn _._Each of the skull warriors here are half as powerful as a Captain. Each of their swords are made especially to pierce even released Espada Hierro because their blades channel Reiatsu into sonicwave which allows them to do both external and internal damage , there's nothing that cut block the cutting power of their swords . They all knock back Ichigo and waste no time in going full power.

" Damn, these guys are tough ! " Ichigo said to himself .

" Take him down quickly ! " Rudbornn commanded as he has all his soldier charge up a Cero between their hands which are normal red Ceros while Rudbornn charges up a purple Cero with a razor like aura.

" This isn't good ! " Ichigo said to himself as he's about to get hit by Rudborrn's strongest attack as all the Calaveras form a circle around him.

" **Fusilamiento** ( _Spanish for Execution Firing Squad _) " Rudbornn chanted as all the Guerreros Calaveras fire there Ceros at Ichigo with Rudbornn firing a Grand Ray Cero towards Ichigo. The explosion levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius causing 10 floors to get leveled 1,000 foot east of the hole created by Yammy.

" Phew, that was too close for comfort ! " Ichigo said to Rudbornn who's behind him .

" Impossible , he escaped my attack but how ? " Rudbornn asked as he sees 12 Ichigo's around the clones.

" Take this , **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) , within a few seconds, Ichigo slashes down all the Guerreros Calaveras .

" How is that possible ? " Rudbornn asked.

" Those afterimages work for one attack , time to die ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes down Rudbornn nearly cutting him in half.

" Damn it ! " Rudbornn shouted as he falls to the ground only to get stabbed by Ichigo again.

" Farewell **Meigetsu** (明月, _Harvest Moon_) " Ichigo shouted as he fires a Getsuga Tenshō through Rudbornn killing him instantly and blasting a 2 foot diameter 1,000 foot deep hole through the ground.

Ichigo then returns to his Shikai state slightly worn out .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Harribel's Palace<strong>

Harribel hears the news of what's going on.

" This is bad ! " Harribel said to the team.

" Lilynette wasn't too far from where the attacks happened ! " Starrk stated.

" We got to save her as well as Sheelal and Rey quickly ! " Harribel replied.

" What about us ? What if that monster Shinigami comes here of all places ? " Mila asked nervous.

" Run away as fast as possible , you stand no chance against a man who defeated both an Espada and the Captain of Exequias " Harribel answered.

" Is he really that powerful ? " Apache asked.

" I don't think any of the Espadas 5 to 10 can handle him " Harribel answered as both her and Starrk rush to save Lilynette from Ichigo as well as Sheeal and Rey.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector # 48 Floor 357<strong>

Grimmjow hears the news of Yammy dying and Ichigo's progress through Las Noches.

" So Kurosaki defeated Yammy ? He's improved alot since i first met him " Grimmjow said to himself as he goes into flashback.

**3 weeks ago**

**Grimmjow' s pov**

I remember the whole journey to here was for the simple purpose of killing you and cleaning up anyone who was a threat to the Arrancars. We gathered at Karakura Town 100 meters above the city on September 7 ,2001 7:55 P.M. My worthless Fracción, Shawlong Kūfang , Edrad Liones , Nakeem Grindina , Yylfordt Granz and Di Roy Linker came out of the Garganta .

" Just as i thought, so they did call backup from the Soul Society . Did anyone see you leave Hueco Mundo ? " i inquired Shawlong.

" Of course not Grimmjow ! " Shawlong answered.

" What ? " i asked.

" I felt several strong Reiatsu on the way here. That doesn't register with Ulquiorra's intel " Shawlong stated to me.

" Whatever , that retard was never really useful ! Start a full-blown search. Shawlong , Edrad, Nakeem , Yylfordt and Di Roy , let's destroy this area, kill everything that moves " i stated with a menacing tone.

" Right ! " all the other Arrancars replied.

It less than 5 minutes, Di Roy was killed by some Shinigami bitch with a fine ass which had Reiatsu on par with a Vice Captain and then there was you Ichigo. I decided to give you my special greeting.

" Which one of you is stronger ? " i asked the both of you.

" Run ! Run away Ichigo ! " that fine black-haired bitch said to you but then i impaled her between the stomach and heart .

" I figured it wasn't you ! " i said to the poor dead bitch as i dropped her to the ground, said to see such a fine ass die .

Then you came at me with your pathetic excuse of a sword which looked like a meat cleaver without a handle but it was so weak that i causally deflected it with my pinky and launched you 300 feet in the air.

" What the hell ? How did you do that ? " you asked me.

" Quit yankin' my chain bitch ! " i said to you .

" Damn it ! " you shouted.

" Come on, turn Bankai, i don't want to waste time fighting you at this pathetic little state of yours " i taunted you while that Gigai was tending to your fatally injured friend.

" Are you okay Rukia ? " that doll asked the fallen Shinigami.

" Do it or i will punch you full of holes like i did to your fine bitch and then have a little fun with her if you know what i mean " i stated with a fanatical tone and sadistic smile.

" YOU BASTARD ! You will pay for what you did with Rukia ! " you replied with anger consuming you as you puts your two hands on your Shikai and then releases enough Reiatsu to engulf a city block in a blue Reiatsu " **BANKAI **" you shouted as your robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at chest, you sword actually shrunk from 1.75 meters to a Daitō (大東 Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead " **Tensa Zangetsu**(天鎖斬月, _Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_) " you shouted as you came at me with pure rage in your eyes .

You moved to attack me with your Bankai but you were so slow that i easily stepped out of the way and your sword was so weak that i was able to catch that twig with me bare hand. I then used it as leverage to throw you a great distance by kicking you in the stomach causing you to cough up blood and then sending you flying across a mile north from your house in the suburbs through a streetlight in downtown Karakura town and created a 30 foot diameter 10 foot deep crater from your violent fall. i then danced in the air and then comes down at 1,508.6 feet per second(1,028.6 MPH) then once close to you , i dashed at 4,525.8 feet per second(3,058 MPH) with a dashing punch but you managed to block the punch but i landed a kick on your face and send you flying 100 feet.

I then walked towards you and then grabbed you and the proceeded to punch you over 100 times, it was fun pounding that dumb ugly face of yours then launched you into the air and kneed you in the back of the head to knock you down.

" God you suck, is that all your Bankai gives you, a meager speed increase? You're a serious disappointment " i arrogantly mocked as i looked at you disappointed that you barely put up a fight however you surprised me with your attack.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** (月牙天衝,_ Moon Fang Heaven-Pierce_r )" you shouted as you launches a powerful blast in the form of a crescent moon and you hit me head on . I managed to block the attack but you still left me with a large burn on my chest and a massive cut extending from my right thigh to my left shoulder as well a cut on both of my wrists and the left side of my pants and however you struggled to catch your breath and was out of your own Reiatsu .

" What the fucking hell was that ? Ulquiorra never told me about that technique Shinigami " i asked you.

" Am i still disappointing you Arrancar ? " you asked me with a grin on your face.

Suddenly your Inner Hollow Ichigo tried to take over your body.

" Leave me alone ! " you shouted as you struggled to control your Inner Hollow.

" Hey Shinigami , Don't tell me your already at your limit ? And just when you were actually worth killing, now it's my turn try to maintain that form for a bit longer so i can enjoy killing you " i stated as i pulled out my Zanpakutō. Before i could release, i was interrupted by Kaname Tōusen " What the fuck are you doing here Tōusen ? " i asked as he looked with a shocked and angry look on my face.

" Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow ! " Tōusen commanded with a calm , stoic look on his face. i was forced to sheathe my sword back in it's holder and looked at Tōusen.

" Why the holy fucking hell are you here ? " i asked with an annoyed look on my face.

" You know why i'm here You take it upon yourself to invade the real world, you mobilized five Arrancars and then lose them all in are in violation of your orders, Aizen is furious ! Grimmjow come ,your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo " Tōsen stated with a commanding harsh threatening tone as he opens up a Garganta to Hueco Mundo.

" Whatever, blow it out your ass you gay ass cocksucking hypocrite " i replied as i spit at Tōusen's face.

" You are so going to pay for that ! " Tōusen said with slightly anger in his voice as i walked away with Tōusen .

" We're you going ? " you asked with anger.

" Shut the fuck up, we're going back... to Hueco Mundo " i answered.

" Fuck You , you come here, attack us and just leave on a whim ? " you stated with anger in my tone " STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET BACK HERE! " you shouted with fury.

" Gimme a break! You're lucky he came, i can tell just looking at you that move of yours you hit me with damages your soul. You could only handle two or three more of those attacks but even if you use over 100,000 of those attacks, it's irrelevant against my released form " i gloated.

" Released form ? " you asked with shock.

" That's right, this Zanpakutō isn't just for looks . You can barely cut me while i'm in base form. Don't forget it, just pray you never hear this name again , Grimmjow Jaegerjacks the sexta (6th) Espada. Next time you see this face and hear this name, it would the last thing you ever heard !" i stated before returning to Hueco Mundo .

**Present Day**

" Hopefully you can prove to be a real challenge this time around ! " Grimmjow said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector # 35 Floor 235<strong>

Nnoitra rushes to fight Ichigo with his Fracción Tesra with him .

" So this Shinigami Ichigo killed Yammy off ? " Nnoitra said to Tesra.

" Yes master Nnoitra ! " Tesra answered.

" He just might be worth fighting after all ! " Nnoitra stated as he rushes downstairs to fight Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the #644 elevator of Las Noches<strong>

Skullak gets the news that Ichigo has killed Rudbornn , his best friend.

" Leader of Exequias has been confirmed dead , massive damage to sector 44 of Las Noches " the P.A. said to the base.

" No, not Rudbornn too ! " Skullak said to himself as he clenches his fist thinking about the past when Ulquiorra walks into the elevator while they are at the 390th floor .

" What are you doing ? " Ulquiorra asked Skullak.

" I'm heading up to get Orihime ! " Skullak answered with a mad look on his face.

" I was going to deal with the Shinigami myself ! " Ulquiorra stated only to be grabbed by Skullak.

" I need you to help gather all of the currently slain Arrancars and get them for me , after that, we'll deal with him " Skullak replied.

" Fine then ! " Ulquiorra responded as he gets off the elevator and goes to gather the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 990th Floor , Sector 16<strong>

Ibiki walks down the hall getting closer to Orihime as she goes to the stairway to climb up to the dome of Las Noches when she's stopped by a Bala which almost hits her.

" What the hell ? " Ibiki said to the attacker who is then revealed to be Ranpeji.

" Looks like i found you at last you bitch ! " Ranpeji said to Ibiki.

" You again, what are you doing here ? " Ibiki asked him.

" I told you, i came here to avenge Buroru, and that's what i plan to do " Ranpeji answered as he pulls out his he comes at Ibiki with his steel whips.

" I have no time to fight you ! " Ibiki replied as she dodges the whip which puts a hole within the nearby wall.

" Come on Luna fight me ! " Ranpeji shouted as he swings his whips around which dodges the whips and blocks the attack with her Zanpakutō.

" I guess i have no choice but to fight you so you can join your friend " Ibiki replied as she gets serious and goes to attack Ranpeji with a series of sword strikes however Ranpeji swings his whip smashing Ibiki at the cheekbone which causes the fake jawbone to collapse.

" What the hell ? " Ranpeji said to Ibiki.

" Ah shit ! " Ibiki said to herself .

" YOU'RE NOT AN ARRANCAR ! " Ranpeji shouted as he stares at Ibiki shocked at what he sees.

" What are you talking about ? " Ibiki asked him trying to play it off.

" No Arrancar can survive having their fragments broken , you must be a Shinigami spy " Ranpeji shouted as he looks at her.

" Damn, he saw through me ! " Ibiki said to herself as she sees Ranpeji get serious.

" I'm going to kill you even more so than ever **Stomp Down Martillo Neumático** (_ Spanish for Jackhammer_) " Ranpeji chanted as his legs fuse together and take the form a jackhammer, while long and thick whips come out his wrist. He also gains a metal helmet and armor over his upper body too

" This isn't good ! " Ibiki said to herself as Ranpeji goes for an attack.

" Now time to die ! " Ranpeji shouted as he goes to kick Ibiki with both legs for a dropkick , but the Shinigami dodges the attack and watches it easily smash through walls.

" He's pretty strong ! " Ibiki said to herself only to Rapneji using hsi legs to move faster using the vibration of the jackhammer legs.

" Take this ! " Ranpeji shouted as he fires a massive shockwave from his right leg which Ibiki dodges which easily blasts through 10 walls and leaves a 10 foot diameter hole in the wall.

" He's fast as well ! " Ibiki said to herself as she see Ranpeji refuses his legs.

" You're wondering what's going on huh ? That's the speed and vibration of my **Martillo Neumático** (_ Spanish for Jackhammer_) . The drills move so fast , it' allows me to produce a shockwave from them however using my control of Reiatsu, i can also fire these shockwaves in the form of energy blasts towards you .Even my whips can do that " Ranpeji explained to Ibiki as he swings his whips and they unleash a shockwave which chop down two large pillars with ease and push Ibiki back a bit despite her blocking the wave.

" Shit ! " Ibiki shouted.

" Take this ! " Ranpeji shouted as he does a series of powerful kicks with his jackhammer legs which Ibiki barely blocks as she's hit 56 times by the attacks then knocked away.

" Damn it , he's too fast to evade ! " Ibiki said to herself only to see Ranpeji jump up with both legs fused together.

" Take this ! " Ranpeji shouted as he hits the ground smashing through Ibiki with his jackhammer legs however it was an afterimage. Ibiki is revealed holding her stomach behind Ranpeji.

" Looks like i can't let you live for finding out my secret , time to kill you **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as her sealed Zanpakutō turns into a black fan with blades on each end of the fan releasing Reiatsu engulfing everything within a 50 foot radius in a whirlwind.

" I see, you really are a Shinigami ? " Ranpeji asked Ibiki .

" Allow me to show you the full power of my Zanpakutō " Ibiki replied as she then goes for her attack " **Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she releases a nearly invisible poison mist that looks like wind waves which Ranpeji dodges. Ibiki dispels the mist dome.

" What the hell is that weak attack ? " Ranpeji asked as he stares at Ibiki.

" I've only got started ! " Ibiki answered as she charges at Ranpeji and they both clash attacks with each other.

" Take this ! " Ranpeji as he fires a shockwave blast from his left foot towards Ibiki causing a 200 foot radius shockwave but Ibiki uses Shunpo to move at 4,693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ) behind Ranpeji.

" **Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chanted as she spins her fan creating razor winds , Ranpeji barely dodges the strike then uses Sonído to move at 1,173.3 ft/sec ( 800 MPH)

" Take this ! " Ranpeji shouted as he uses a strong whip slash but Ibiki effortlessly dodges the attack.

" Too slow !**Kazaguruma** (風車, _"Windmill"_) " Ibiki chanted as she kicks Ranpeji with a devastating kick through 8 walls 660 feet away.

" Did she get faster ? I don't recall her being this past " Ranpeji asked himself as Ibiki appears right in front of him and goes to attack him head on.

" **Sukai Jōbikiru **( 天上部切る _Sky Uppercut ) " _Ibiki chanted as she hits Ranpeji into the air then appears above him and kicks him into the ground again.

" Damn it ! " Ranpeji shouted .

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears to surround Ranpeji but uses Shunshin to barely evade them. Ibiki then appears right in front of Ranpeji.

" Shit ! " Ranpeji shouted as he kicks the ground releasing a shockwave but Ibiki easily evades it .

" You're moving too slow ! " Ibiki said to Ranpeji.

" I don't get it, how could she have gotten so fast ? " Ranpeji asked Ibiki only for Ibiki to appear to do a finishing blow to Ranpeji.

" You're done for ! " Ibiki chanted as she goes to cut Ranpeji.

" Take this ! " Ranpeji shouted as he hits Ibiki directly in the face with the whips but the attacks have no effect.

" What the hell was that ? " Ibiki asked.

" What ? Impossible, i hit your directly with both whips ! " Ranpeji said shocked to see the whip having no effect.

" Looks like **Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) has taken it's effect " Ibiki said to Ranpeji.

" What ? " Ranpeji asked.

" **Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) , is a colorless , odorless gas that weakens the muscles in your body, decreasing your speed and power drastically until your muscles collapse and you can't move anymore " Ibiki explained to Ranpeji.

" Damn it ! " Ranpeji replied.

" I must say, the poison had a delayed effect, it was suppose to paralyze you right now but your pretty tough however how long you think you can last against the poison . Right now your 4 times weaker than me " Ibiki explained to Ranpeji .

" Damn you ! " Ranpeji as he gathers Reiatsu around his feet and dashes at 469.3 ft/sec (320 MPH ) but Ibiki easily avoids the attack and appears behind Ranpeji.

" Now your 8 times weaker than me and only 3rd seat level . Soon you would be paralyzed and unable to move " Ibiki replied as she kicks him through more walls. Ranpeji gets back up and uses his Reiatsu to try breaking the poison.

" Take this ! " Ranpeji shouted as he fires a massive Cero from his mouth which lightly burns Ibiki and he was able to break the poison temporarily.

" What the hell ? " Ibiki asked.

" You think i can't resist huh ? It might not of been as strong as it was but it was still strong to burn you a bit , time to stop holding back " Ranpeji answered as he jumps into the air and spins around.

" What is he doing ? " Ibiki asked herself.

" This is my strongest attack **Perforación el Ciclón **( _Spanish for Drilling Cyclone_ ), no one had survived this attack " Ranpeji shouted as he spins around with his body glowing red and he comes at Ibiki like a Cero.

"** Museifūha**(無声風刃 _Silent Wind Blade_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she generates wind around her blade and her blade glows blueish white and she fires a powerful horizontal slash that cuts down everything within a 500 foot radius.

The blast clears up to reveal that Ranpeji has been cut down and Ibiki is mildly injured from the battle with her Arrancar disguised almost completely destroyed.

" Damn it, i can't even use Sonído . My body took a bad beating as well , i need more time to.. " Ranpeji said to himself as he struggles to get back up. Ibiki steps on his back and grabs him

"I must admire you for managing to briefly break out of my poison mist and used such a strong attack even with diminished strength however you can't even move. I would end this quickly by lobbing your head off " Ibiki said to Ranpeji.

" No ! Please don't ! " Ranpeji said with tears in his eyes.

" Too bad! Don't worry with your muscles stun you won't feel any pain! " Ibiki replied as she snaps his neck with her barehands and kills him.

Meanwhile Burak , Saido and Sukorupo have been watching the whole time as see Ibiki go up to the rooftop.

" I can't believe all this time she was a Shinigami ! " Burak said to the team.

" I feel betrayed, she didn't come off as a Shinigami ! " Saido stated.

" She's too nice for that ! " Sukorupo replied.

" We stand no chance against her , it's best we just pretend we never saw her " Saido responded as they leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaroniero Arruruerie's Palace<strong>

7:30 P.M. Ichigo walks out to the sandlot of Las Noches, a 3 mile long desert like area which is below the dome of Las Noches. Ichigo is within the western end of the sandlot walking across a 2,000 foot long bridge which leads to the 50th floor of a 1,000 foot high, 200 foot wide and long building. Ichigo notices that the sandlot has a sky and a sun.

" What the hell ? A Blue sky . How can there be a sky within a building ? And more importantly how the hell is there a sun ? Oh well hopefully Orihime is in that building " Ichigo said to himself only to see 20 Calaveras chasing after him .

" That's the bastard who killed Rudbornn , get that guy " the Calaveras shouted as they chase after Ichigo who is worn out a bit .

" I don't have time to waste with them ! " Ichigo shouted as he cuts down the bridge and rushes into the building but the Calaveras use airwalking to scale back up and pursue Ichigo inside the building .

" Get him ! " the Calaveras shouted as they come at Ichigo .

" Damn it, that battle with their leader really worn me out ! " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to draw his Shikai only to see them all killed off with a series of fast slashes.

" Well, i wasn't expecting more company around here " said a mysterious voice as he reveals himself.

The mysterious voice belongs to a young man with aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He's wearing the normal uniform with his lieutenant badge on his left arm as customary. He had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm.

" Who are you and why the hell you look like me ? More importantly is that a Lieutenant's badge from Rukia's Squad ? " Ichigo asked the mysterious stranger.

" Rukia ? How do you know that name, who are you ? " the man asked Ichigo.

" I'm Kaien Shiba , nice to meet you ! " Kaien answered shocking Ichigo.

" Impossible, Rukia and Kukaku told me the story about you . You died 40 years ago " Ichigo stated.

" 40 years ? Boy time passes by fast, here in Las Noches, there's no real way of telling time " Kaien replied.

" Rukia and Kukaku told me about you and said i looked like you, i can see the resemblance now " Ichigo said to Kaien.

" So you know my sister and my close friend ? And the face you look like a distant cousin , it's very fuzzy but i believe that you might be related to me somehow what is your name ? " the Shinigami asked Ichigo.

" Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper !" Ichigo answered.

" Kurosaki huh ? My memory is fuzzy , i could've sworn that you were part of the Shiba Clan given you're Reiryoku is similar to my own . I remember that among the clan that my uncle was one of the strongest Shinigami to ever live was born and was the only one to ever used the Third Release of a Zanpakutō and was once Captain of Squad 10 and have trained even Byakuya Kuchiki " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" What ? I don't know anyone in my family that can do that. My Dad can't even see spirits let alone be part of the Shiba Clan " Ichigo stated.

" I see , so you can't possibly be related to the Shiba Clan if you're a substitute Shinigami and your father was a human, still how is it that you have Captain Level Reiatsu ? No human i ever met that somehow gained powers either by accident or by reckless Shinigami powers have ever gained past a 3rd seats strength let alone a Captain " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" So how are you still alive ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" Have this bread and sit down, i have a million things to tell you and i bet you need to tell me something as well " Kaien answered as he hands Ichigo some bread.

" Okay ! " Ichigo replied.

" That night when my spirit began to crumble at that battle i had when the Hollow took me over and Rukia was forced to kill me, Rukia took me to the Shiba House to inform them of my death . During that time of death, my spirit shattered. Rather than dying and being reincarnated with none of my memories like any Shinigami was, i was thrown into Hueco Mundo instead " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" Wait but that still doesn't explain how you're within the form of a Shinigami now " Ichigo said to Kaien.

" That Hollow was one of Aizen's experiment with the Hōgyoku. Everything it was destroyed, it would just return back to Hueco Mundo and Regenerate . It was a pretty effective trick, however since the hollow had fused with me, the regeneration restored my body to it's physical prime . I struggled with my inner Hollow but in the end i won and took control of the form you see here " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" How did you get through all that ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Well if my guess is corrected , i was simply too powerful in mind , body and soul to be enslaved by some hollow " Kaien answered with an arrogant gloat.

" Aren't you the arrogant one ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" You're the one to talk, what kind of moron would charge in head first to a battlefield where they have zero clue where to go ? " Kaien answered.

" I did it to save Rukia i gotten stronger since then. I'm stronger than a Captain, therefore i should be even stronger than the Espadas by default " Ichigo arrogantly stated.

" So you saved Rukia ? " Kaien asked Ichigo.

" Yes but we'll talk more on that later, why are you still here ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" Simple, i'm here for revenge just like you. I wish to get stronger so i can take Aizen's head for ruining my life . Aizen still believes that i'm under his control and that i 'm his tool. I even joined the Espadas in order to assist in the revenge plot. When i heard that a fellow Shinigami was coming by, i thought it would be a good idea to dress back in my old Lieutenant gear so they don't try to kill me " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" How did you become a Espada ? Don't you need to be at least Captain level in power ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" Yeah, however i can tell you're not an ordinary Shinigami either. Like you, i have an inner Hollow and like you i've surpassed the limits of my rank. I'm on par with at least a Shinigami Captain however i lack the skill or versatility needed to rise up to the ranks of the Espada so i'm only 9th " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" What's with the sun in the sky as well as the sky ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" That blue sky is the dome of Las Noches , created by Aizen. That light you see that you confuse as the sun allows Aizen to observe anywhere he chooses . The dome alone is 6 miles in diameter. At the bottom of the dome is the sandlot where hundreds of thousands of hollows are at . All Espadas have skyscraper sized buildings exclusive to themselves and their Fracción whereas the Números and imperfect Arrancars inhabit the surrounding interior walls which encircle the rest of Las Noches. Each of the walls around the sandlot are 6 miles wide and long and make up of 50 sectors " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" Why would Aizen make such a huge palace ? " Ichigo asked.

" His ego is as big as this mountain sized palace and this place is as large as Mitre Peak " Kaien stated.

" What ? " Ichigo asked.

" The mountain within Karakoram, Pakistan ! " Kaien replied.

" You've been to Pakistan before ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" Yep, when i graduated from the academy 115 years ago and drafted as Ukitake's 3rd seat, my first mission was within Mt Karakoram back when it was still a colony of britain. That was when i unlocked my Shikai by slaying down my first Adjuchas and that was where i would meet my soon to be wife " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" I see, i haven't been anywhere but within Karakura Town " Ichigo stated.

" Right i forget that you've recently gained our powers so you haven't seen the world like a real Shinigami has " Kaien answered.

" I been dying to ask this question but haven't had the time to answer it , how can the Soul Society protect 6 billion people with only 6,000 Shinigami ? " Ichigo questioned the former Shiba member.

" You're so naïve , you really think the Gotei 13 is the only part of the USAFL ? " Kaien asked Ichigo.

" USAFL ? " Ichigo asked.

" Yamamoto isn't the only Captain Commander either. Allow me to briefly explain a bit of history to you. The Gotei 13 is just one part of the United Shinigami Armed Forces league. The North Aijano branch just happen to be the most powerful branch of all Gotei 13 organizations " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" North Aijano ? " Ichigo questioned the former Vice Captain.

" North Aijano is one of the 7 great nations within the Soul Society, as you can tell, it's heavily influenced by asian culture, primary Japanese and Chinese culture. There is so little that you know about the Soul Society itself and everything but i rather explain the military organization structure instead of boring you with a history lesson " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" Fine, i'm listening ! " Ichigo replied.

" The Gotei 13 that you're familiar with already are part of 6 branches within the Teien 7 . **The Tenien 7**( 庭園 The Garden Seven) are Seven Gotei 13 like sects within each continent with an army as large as the Gotei 13 with 13 Captains and Vice Captains of their own with each leading 6,000 active troops . In short, it's a joint organization of 91 Captains and 91 Vice Captains led by 7 Captain Commanders in total there are 42,000 active troops that serve to protect the Soul Society from extreme threats to the security of the people within that world " Kaien explained to the Substitute Shinigami .

" What about the world of the living ? How can you protect the Soul Society and the World of the living at the same time ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" Around the last 100 years, the Soul Society struggled with that problem. Around the second human World War, we had the Shugo 60 to sort out and take care of normal hollows, they upgraded to the Shugo 130 , 21 years ago to response to the growing population " Kaien answered.

" Shugo ? " Ichigo asked.

" **The Shugo** **130**( 守護 The Guardian 130 ) are 130 local armies with each having 1,200 Shinigami protecting a country led by seated officer level Shinigami in the Gotei per country. They serve under the Gotei 13 and are meant to protect the humans from normal Hollows and are basically Shinigami who are not assigned to a squad and recently graduated from the academy. In total , there are 198,156 Shinigami protecting the world " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" What about Rukia ? Was she part of Shugo ? " Ichigo asked.

" Nope, those who have potential to grow to seated officers are accepted into the Gotei 13 and rise up the ranks to become Vice Captains and Captains one day. Those who are only destined to be average Shinigami for the rest of their lives and never have the potential to unlock Shikai are drafted to the Shugo 130 " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" So what was Rukia doing within Karakura Town months ago ? " Ichigo asked.

" She was assigned to a C rank mission to lead the Shugo Shinigami within Japan and then you know the rest. After all Espada have been briefed about you and we know everything thanks to Aizen " Kaien stated.

" What does Aizen want with me ? " Ichigo questioned the former Vice Captain.

" I don't know the details but then again it won't matter because soon i'll gather enough power to kill him one day " Kaien answered.

" Aizen is too strong, even i can't take him on yet " Ichigo said to Kaien.

" I know but i must do it, that bastard took away my wife and she was killed by the Hollow who took my body " Kaien said to Ichigo.

" I see ! Still, why not sneak out of here ? " Ichigo replied.

" I can't leave here yet, i would barely make it out of this city sized palace alive and besides even if i did, they would hunt down and kill Kukaku and Ganju and i can't put them through that " Kaien stated.

" Well it never hurts having someone as strong as you fighting on my side, how about we join forces and waste these Hollow scumbag ? Together we could kill most of the Espadas off alone " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" I see , first i need to test how strong you are before anything ! " Kaien stated.

" Very well then ! " Ichigo replied as he draws out his sword.

" How gullible , he's buying into my trap. There's no way he could still have so much energy after fighting several dozen Números, Calaveras and Rudbornn, not to mention Yammy . I shall pretend to spar with him and only then would i steal that body of his " Aaroniero said to himself.

" Bring it ! " Ichigo said to Kaien as he then sees Kaien above him with two hands on his sealed sword.

" Take this ! " Kaien said to Ichigo as he uses his sword strike to hit Ichigo but Ichigo easily blocks against it with one hand.

" You got to do better than that ! " Ichigo replied as he pushes back Kaien's sealed sword back with his Shikai.

" Whoa, that sealed sword of yours is stronger than i thought it was " Kaien said to Ichigo.

" This is my Zangetsu, it's in Shikai state ! " Ichigo stated.

" So you have a constant release Shikai ? I thought that ugly blade of yours was your sealed sword. I must say, it's not that impressive looking " Kaien said to Ichigo.

" What was that , like a Vice Captain has a better looking Shikai " Ichigo arrogantly stated.

" Well i do at least, allow me to show your my Shikai .**Rankle the Seas and the Skies Nejibana** _(_捩花_, Twisted Flower)" _Kaien chanted as he holds his sealed sword upside down and begins to twirl it in his hands as it glows, transforming into a cross between a trident and a _ji_ (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the _ji_, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade. The end of Nejibana turns into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water flows freely from both the trident and the end.

" Whoa , what an incredible weapon ! " Ichigo said to Kaien.

" Still think that clunky blade holds up to my Nejibana's beauty ? " Kaien asked Ichigo as he shows off spear techniques reminiscent of a dance using one wrist as the center of rotation while using constantly flowing water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves.

" What is this ? What an impressive amount of speed and skill. He's far above Renji and Renji was tough " Ichigo said to himself.

" Here i come Ichigo ! " Kaien shouted as he swings his Shikai which Ichigo dodges which almost hit Ichigo with a torrent of water.

" He's fast ! " Ichigo said to himself only to see a vertical downwards swing come towards him but Ichigo blocks with two hands on his Shikai and he struggles to hold back the strike.

" Not bad Ichigo, but let's see how well you do with two hands on this blade " Kaien stated as he puts more pressure on Ichigo which has the ground weigh down from the pressure.

" Not good enough ! " Ichigo replied as he glows with blue Reiatsu and pushes back Kaien's attack which creates a wave of Reiatsu and water canceling out both attacks.

" Not bad, you have alot of strength to blow a direct blow from my Nejibana . Most Vice Captains i know couldn't handle a direct strike like that and overpower it with sheer brute force . Even with fighting two Espada level Arrancar and numerous other Arrancars, you still have the strength to contend with my Shikai . You are really something Ichigo " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" Enough talk ,let's resume ! " Ichigo replied as he continues to clash with Kaien.

Kaien goes for a clockwise horizontal slash but Ichigo manages to block the blow with his Shikai and swings his Zangetsu by the cloth and almost hits Kaien with the blade but Kaien dodges the attack and it punches a small 3 foot diameter hole 10 feet of Kaien revealing some sunlight.

" Not a bad trick but it's not good enough ! " Kaien said to Ichigo only to notice sunlight and see Kaien move away.

" Why did he run away just now ? I was open when i swung Zangetsu like a flail. If he was fighting me seriously, he could of hit me off guard and won the fight " Ichigo said to himself.

" What's wrong Ichigo ? " Kaien asked Ichigo.

" I know your game ! " Ichigo said to Kaien.

" Shit , don't tell me he figured out my weakness ! " Kaien said to himself .

" You're holding back on me , there's no way you could be this weak in Shikai if you have fused with your Hollow powers " Ichigo said to Kaien.

" What are you talking about ? " Kaien asked Ichigo.

" I fought a Vice Captain who has been Hollowfied and she was able to force me into Bankai with just a sealed sword, you're obviously holding back your true strength. At this rate, even Rukia or Renji with Shikai could beat you " Ichigo explained to Kaien.

" You gotta be kidding me , i've been giving it my all so far . He's blocked every blow i dished out, how is it possible at his weakened state that he could still be this monstrously strong ? " Kaien said to himself.

" Now it's my turn to force you into being serious ! " Ichigo stated as he dashes towards Kaien .

" Damn it ! " Kaien said to himself as he's pushed back by the force of Ichigo's Zangetsu.

" Come on, fight me for real ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings his blade which pushes Kaien's Shikai back .

" I guess i have no choice but to be serious then , **Hado # 33 Sokatsui** " Kaien chanted as he fires a blast towards Ichigo but Ichigo cuts the blast in half.

" That's child's play ! " Ichigo stated as he does a series of 30 fast stabs which Kaien is forced to block against in Shikai.

" I don't get it, this guy has no real skill yet he's pushing me back. The speed and power of his Shikai is much greater than expected. I'll need to weaken him alot more to take his body " Kaien said to himself as he then sees Ichigo graze his right check with his Shikai.

" Ready for round 2 ? I haven't even got started yet " Ichigo said to Kaien .

" Very well then ! " Kaien answered as he gets serious and uses Shunpo to appear behind Ichigo and almost slash Ichigo across the back pushing him back .

" Damn, his speed increased ! " Ichigo said to himself as he barely dodges a stab to the face which cuts a few strains of hair.

" What's wrong Ichigo can't keep up ? " Kaien asked Ichigo as he kicks Ichigo in the stomach and smashes him into a wall.

" He's tough, i can see how he's related to Kukaku. That blow really hurt " Ichigo said to himself as he then sees Kaien come at him.

" Take this ,**Hadō# 54 Haien** (廃炎, _Abolishing Flames_) " Kaien chanted as he fires a purple fireball at Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the blast.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he jumps into the air and goes to cut Kaien but Kaien blocks with one hand and pushes Ichigo back.

" Come on Ichigo, you got to come at me like you intend to kill me " Kaien said to Ichigo.

" But i don't want to kill you. Kukaku won't be too happy to know that you were still alive and i killed you " Ichigo replied.

" Well, you can't expect to beat me if that's all you got, you pale in comparison to my skills " Kaien said to Ichigo as he comes at Ichigo with more power and speed.

" Here he comes ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" You got nice reflexes but let's see how fast are they against this attack " Kaien stated as he does a series of fury lunges moving at 3 stabs per second for 6 seconds but Ichigo blocks them all with his Shikai as he is pushed back a bit from the force of the stabs.

" Got you ! " Ichigo as he goes to punch Kaien in the face with his right hand but Kaien dodges and jumps onto a wall and then jumps down for a diving strike with his trident following with a wave of water.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he dodges the wave of water and the strike. Kaien then uses Shunpo to be behind Ichigo.

" Try stopping this strike ! " Kaien replied as he hits Ichigo with a left roundhouse kick knocking Ichigo 100 feet into a wall.

" Not a bad but that isn't going to be enough to beat me ! " Ichigo stated.

" Not bad Ichigo but try dodging this attack **Seigiame** ( 正義雨 _Rain of Justice_ ) " Kaien chanted as he fires 10 kunai like blasts of water at Ichigo but Ichigo blocks them with his Shikai only to see the raven haired Shinigami jump 50 feet high and do a lunging stab which the Substitute Shinigami blocks with his cleaver blade however he's being pushed down by the overwhelming force of Nejibana.

" I can't hold back his attack ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to hold back the attack but is forced to Shunpo to escape the attack.

" Take this **Kaiōhōkō **( 海王咆哮_Roar of the Sea King_ )" Kaien chanted as he fires a powerful water blast towards Ichigo but Ichigo dodges it.

" You got to do better than that ! " Ichigo said to Kaien.

" Then try this attack for size **Yabukōji** (薮柑子, _Spearflower_) " Kaien chanted as he holds Nejibana as if he is ready to thrust it forward while a ball of water forms within the tips which have a spiral effect .

" Now that's more like it ! " Ichigo said to Kaien.

" Careful what you wish for Ichigo, this attack carries great force and is a quick method of breaking through an Arrancar's Hierro due to its precise aim. I'll try not to kill you but it's going to hurt like hell if you are hit by it " Kaien explained to Ichigo.

" Then i'll counter with this ! " Ichigo replied as Ichigo glows with blue Reiatsu and his eyes glow blue and Ichigo puts two hands on his blade.

" Impressive Reiatsu but let's see if it can stop this ! " Kaien shouted as he quickly gives his trident a spin as he thrusts it forward to form a spiraling water blast towards Ichigo.

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings his Shikai like a baseball bat firing the wave as it collides with the water wave.

" His Getsuga is as strong as my Yabukōji ! " Kaien said to himself as he grows the blast to the size of his body.

" What power ! " Ichigo stated as his Getsuga Tenshō grows to the length of Ichigo's body.

" I can't overpower him ! " Kaien said to himself as his Yabukōji grows as big as the Getsuga .

Both attacks causes the skyscraper palace below to shake violently from the attacks . After 30 seconds a large explosion occurs which causes the tower to shake. The explosion clears up from the inside to reveal that the tower has a 30 foot diameter hole going from the 50th floor to the 52th floor . Kaien then notices the light touching his body and he feels his skin burning.

" ARRROOOOOOOOAARRGH ! " Kaien shouted.

" Shit ! I didn't mean to use that much power ! " Ichigo shouted as he looks at Kaien's face melt only to see the true identity of Kaien.

" Damn it , you shouldn't have taunted him to use his attack ! " the female voice of Aaroniero said to the male one.

" It was working well until you started nagging ! " the male voice replied.

" Who the hell are you ? " Ichigo asked Aaroniero .

" I guess it's no use lying to you. Allow me to reintroduce myself then " the male voice of Aaroniero said to Ichigo.

" We are the Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie ! " they both answered.

" What's going on ? " Ichigo shouted.

" When you blasted the wall, you negated our transformation power and we were forced into our true form " the female voice said to Ichigo.

" So you tricked me all this time ? " Ichigo asked them.

" We were planning to wear you down so once you ran out of Reiatsu, we can take your body " the male voice answered.

" Not quite , this isn't a transformation ability ! " the male voice answered as he uses Sonído to go into the shadows and return to his Kaien form .

" What are you talking about ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" I'm the only Gillian out of all the Espada ! " Kaieniro said to Ichigo.

" So , what's your point ? " Ichigo asked him.

" You're aware that in general , no Gillain would be powerful enough to join the ranks of the Espada. Only fully developed Adjuchas can be an Espada and yet here i am, bestowed with the number #9 . Do you know why ? " Kaieniro asked Ichigo back.

" Why ? " Ichigo questioned the Arrancar.

" Out of every single Arrancar in existence, i'm the only one who has the infinite ability to evolve . When Metastacia died, crumbled and returned to Hueco Mundo to reform , i fed upon it and absorbed it's power back when i was merely a Gillain " Kaieniro explained to Ichigo.

" You ate it ? That was your kind ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Back when i was a Gillain. I was starting to develop into an Adjuchas and i had this one unique power that put me a cut above the rest " Kaieniro explained to Ichigo as he takes out a brown tentacle from the left sleeve.

" WHAT THE FUCK ? " Ichigo shouted.

" My ability is Glotoneria . Any Hollow i see , i can devour them and receive all their powers and abilities " Kaieniro explained to Ichigo.

" You bastard ! " Ichigo shouted.

" All this power is what i received is when i ate that hollow who contained the body of Kaien Shiba. Me and Kaien are one in the same now. I contain his experiences and all of his techniques . It would've been more fun to have met my sister again or Rukia, those would've been... " Kaieniro explained to Ichigo only to nearly get hit from a casual Getsuga Tenshō from an enraged Ichigo.

" YOU BASTARD ! You hollows are all monsters , it's bad enough you attack humans but to turn on your own kind like that. Your worse than insects , i never met Kaien in my entire life until now but to know that his death was in vain and to know Aizen created that hollow to bend events to his favor and to make a low life creature like you stronger is beyond infuriating. It's not enough that i have to save Orihime , I'M GOING TO MASSACRE EVERY LAST ARRANCAR WITHIN LAS NOCHES ! " Ichigo shouted as he smacks Kaieniro through the floor having the Arrancar fall 50 stories downward through the basement level with Ichigo following suit with blue Reiatsu around him .

" Calm down Ichigo, i want you intact when i consume your body " Kaieniro stated.

" Not happening, eat this **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings his Shikai like a baseball bat firing the wave which creates a large explosion which causes the building to shake again.

The explosion clears up to reveal that Ichigo's attack was deflected by a Kido barrier around Kaien.

" Ha , you missed ! " Kaien said to Ichigo.

" Maybe so but i got you where i want you to be at, now i got the edge ! " Ichigo stated.

" You idiot, you just put me in a place where i can fully use my powers without fear of light .**Devour** **Glotonería** _(Spanish for_ _Gluttony_) " Kaieniro chanted as he turns his lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth all their own.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo shouted as he falls to ground level where he sees the large tentacle beast .

" This is the result of all the Hollows i've eaten up until now . Don't think that this release form is anything like that of all those other Arrancars. My Glotoneria allows me to use the abilities of every hollow eaten ... All at the same time ! " Kaienrio explained to Ichigo.

" How many hollows is that ? " Ichigo asked.

" 33,650 . From this point , think of this battle... As army 30,000 Hollows ... All lined up to defeat you ! " Kaieniro explained to Ichigo.

" Big deal, i fought the equivalent of a million hollows before with the Nine Tails , you seem even weaker than that Yammy guy. I won't need Bankai to defeat you as long as i blast away this building and reveal you to the light " Ichigo said to Kaieniro as he goes to charge up another practice swing.

" I won't let you ! " Kaieniro replied as he has one of the mouths open and fire a Bala at Ichigo which Ichigo dodges .

" Damn that was fast ! " Ichigo said to himself as he sees a bunch of tentacles come at him which grab his sword and hold onto it.

" Take this , **Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden**(製本雷_Bound Lightning_) " Kaieniro chanted as he sends lightning through his tentacles electrocuting Ichigo .

" ARRRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he 's electrocuted then thrown into a wall.

" What's wrong Ichigo ? I've only gotten started here " Kaieniro said to Ichigo as he moves towards Ichigo.

" Take this , **Getsuga Tenshō ! **" Ichigo shouted as he fires a Getsuga Tenshō towards Kaieniro

" **Absorción Plam** ( _Spanish for Absorbing Palm_ ) " Kaienrio chanted as he absorbs the Getsuga Tenshō.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked Kaienrio.

" That was Hollow # 9928's main power, time to show you Hollow # 1997's power " Kaniero answered as he shoots the Getsuga back at Ichigo form one of the mouths .

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he's knocked back by his own blast.

" Try dodging this , **Hollow power # 12,234 **" Kaienro chanted as he shoots laser beams from his eyes which Ichigo barely dodges.

" Damn, he has all these Hollow powers ! " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges his tentacles.

" **Hollow Power # 3449** " Kaienrio chanted as he shoots sticky goo which traps Ichigo onto the ground.

" Shit , i can't move ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Playtime's over , **Yabukōji** (薮柑子, _Spearflower_) " Kaien chanted as he hits Ichigo dead on with the amount of power knocking him into the ground.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to stand .

" Time to take your body ! " Kaienrio shouted as he stretches out his brown tentacle to grab Ichigo with his power however Ichigo stops him.

" **Bankai **" Ichigo chanted as he slashes Kaienrio's tentacle and pushes him back with the force of his sword swing and reemerges in his Bankai state.

" I see, you released your Bankai huh ? Time for me to unleash my full power as well **Mil Ejército Demonio**(_Spanish for Thousand Demon Army)_" Kainerio stated as he shoots liquid that creates over 30,000 hollows around him .

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked.

" That's my army of 30,000 hollows, they may look like normal hollows but each of them has been imbued with Menos level power. Think of it as fighting over 30,000 Menos Grandes " Kaien said to Ichigo.

" I see , then i'll just maul all of them down ! " Ichigo replied as he dashes through the Hollows slashing them up as they get towards them with each swing of the sword becoming harder and harder.

" He's doing well for an amateur. He's moving so fast that none of the Hollows are able to land a hit on him so far , at this rate, he'll kill me unless.. " Kaieniro stated only to see all the Gillain enhanced hollows killed within 2 minutes.

" You're next ! " Ichigo shouted as he charges to stab Kaieniro.

" Ichigo stop ! " Kaien shouted only to stop Ichigo.

" What the ? " Ichigo said shocked to hear Karen's voice.

" Please Ichigo don't kill me, i'm still trapped in this creature " Kaien said to Ichigo.

" What are you doing ? " Kaieniro said to Kaien.

" Taking back my body ! " Kaien answered.

" No ! " Kaieniro shouted as he's forced out of release state and turns back to normal.

" What's going on ? " Ichigo asked Kaien.

" Damn that hollow, it took control of me and since then it's been trying to establish dominance, please forgive me for what i tried to do " Kaien answered.

" So you too have trouble controlling your hollow ? " Ichigo asked him.

" Sorry Ichigo, its' that i wish i can get rid of the monster. How about we get Orihime to help ? " Kaien answered with a question.

" Fine then ! " Ichigo replied as he grabs Kaien's hand only for the tentacle to grab his sword.

" Sucker ! " Kaienrio shouted grabbing Ichigo's sword.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo shouted.

" **Zanpakutō Destruction **" Kaieniro chanted as he shatters Ichigo's Bankai into pieces leaving only his robe and without his sword.

" SHIT ! " Ichigo shouted.

" You fell for it boy , if anyone touches the tentacles on Metastacia, their Zanpakutō will be destroyed instantly. This effect was limited to once a night, and was the only reason Metastacia had such an easy time against a Shinigami lieutenant. It seems you still maintain the cloak but what good would that do if you can't cut me down " Kaieniro explained to Ichigo as he redraws his sword again.

" Bastard ! " Ichigo shouted.

" You fool , we tricked you. Kaien is nothing more but a shell we used for our gain ! " Kaieniro stated.

" I'll make you pay ! " Ichigo replied.

" **Devour** **Glotonería** _(Spanish for_ _Gluttony_) " Kaieniro chanted as he turns his lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth all their own.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he gets smack into the wall by the tentacles.

" Hahahahaha ! You remind me alot of Kaien of should i say myself. Without your Zanpakutō, you're powerless against me. I originally used to be the 5th Espada however the newer generation of Espada came and surpassed my level of power even with their Zanpakutō's stolen from them, you on the other hand have no skill and your sword fighting skills are mediocre at best, you can't hope to beat me now even if you're in Bankai state " Kaieniro arrogantly taunted as he smacks Ichigo into a wall.

" Shut up , i don't need a sword to handle scum like you ! " Ichigo replied as he gets back up .

" Well i'm about to do to you like i did to Kaien , i'm going to play with you like a puppet and once i devoured your body, i'm going to use your body to go to your world and have you slay your friends and family " Kaieniro said to Ichigo.

" That's not happening ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Think on how much power you would give me . The power of a Vice Captain gave me enough power to rise to the ranks of an Espada, you have far higher levels of power than that and with your spiritual energy, i can not only be two beings but our power would far surpass all the other Espadas now time to take your body " Kaieniro said to Ichigo as he launches his tentacles at Ichigo.

" Shut up ! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE ME ! " Ichigo shouted as he fires a black and red blast which burns away Kaieniro's tentacles.

" Impossible, how are you able to attack without a Zanpakutō ? " Kaienrio asked as he gets back up.

" What was that just now ? " Ichigo said to himself as he stands up .

" I guess i'll have to smack you around a bit more then " Kaieniro said to Ichigo as he charges at Ichigo.

" I told you, i'll crush you with my barehands if i have to " Ichigo replied as he uses his Bankai cloak speed to disappear from sight.

" Where did he go ? " Kaieniro said to himself only to see Ichigo in the air.

" Let's see you survive this ! " Ichigo shouted as he creates a massive sonic boom from the top floor which starts the collapse of the tower.

" He's moving so fast that the sonic boom is causing the tower to collapse " Kaien said to himself.

" You're going to pay for all the people you hurt ! " Ichigo shouted as his right hand glows with black and red Reiatsu.

" I got to stop him , **Yabukōji** (薮柑子, _Spearflower_) " Kaien chanted as he shoots a blast towards Ichigo but then a red beam cancels it out.

" Die ! " Ichigo shouted as he punches through the octopus creature that is Kaieniro's legs.

" ARROOOGRAGH ! " Kaienrio shouted as the explosion then occurs with the entire tower exploding with the explosion leveling everything within a 1,200 foot radius.

The explosion clears up to reveal a 82.5 foot diameter ,23 foot deep crater where the tower once stood with Ichigo emerging out of the ruins with goo and blood all over his Bankai robe . The punch creates an immense destructive force ,equivalent to 52 Tons of TNT ,slightly more destructive force than the FOAB bomb ,destroying 1,560 meters ^3 of rocks . Ichigo's Bankai blade reconstructs from Reishi and forms around Ichigo's hand again.

" _That was a close one_ ! " Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" _What was that just now ? It felt i fired a Cero but there's no way i could've , could i_ " Ichigo stated.

" **_You need to be more careful when fighting ! _**" Zangetsu stated.

" _That guy might not of been as strong as Yammy but he was certainly a tougher opponent to fight. All that matters is that Kaien has been avenged_ " Ichigo replied as he walks out of the crater.

" **_What are you going to do now _**? " Zangetsu asked Ichigo.

" _Wipe out every last Arrancar here, they all need to die , then i'll rescue Orihime _" Ichigo answered as he dashes away in his Bankai state.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 32<strong>

Harribel and Starrk feel Aaoniero die as well .

" This is bad ! " Harribel said to Starrk.

" He said he's going to kill all the Arrancars with Las Noches ! " Starrk replied.

" I never liked Aaroniero or Yammy however the fact remains that they are still part of this organization. This puts Sheelal and Rey at risk " Harribel said to her lover.

" We also need to save Lilynette as well ! " Starrk replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2,500 feet from Aaroniero Arruruerie's Palace<strong>

Several Arrancars are drinking beer too drunk to realize that Ichigo is attacking Las Noches . Sheeal is with Rey Triuton who's drunk off his ass when Lilynette walks into the bar .

" There you are ! " Lilynette said to Rey as he's drunk.

" I would like another ! " Rey replied to the bartender.

" You had enough ! " the bartender replied.

" I'll tell you when i have enough ! " Rey stated as he stumbles over.

Suddenly a very big and muscular guy with blonde man with a big jaw and red eyes. He is wearing a red visor over his eyes and is wearing a purple and gray uniform and his Zanpakutō took the form of a large double-sided hammer. His mask remains was a plate on top of his head who starts talking about Aizen.

" Guys,l i heard some sinner is attacking the base " the guy said to people.

" Give it a rest Ragun Attsu ! " Rey replied.

" About that, Harribel wants you back ! " Lilynette said to Rey .

" In a minute ! " Rey replied as he grabs another drink and puts it at the table.

" Aizen is Grand and Glorious, he would crush the fool who dares mess with him " Ragun said to everyone only to see an Arrancar through the door and slammed into the bartender table.

" Who is that ? " Sheelal asked as Ichigo walks into the bar slowly in his Bankai state.

" A Shinigami ! " all the Arrancars shouted as they get up to draw their swords except for Rey who's still drinking .

" Yo Rey, there's trouble let's get out of here " Sheelal said to Rey.

"After i'm done drinking ! " Rey replied as he drinks down some sake.

" Where's Orihime Inoue ? " Ichigo asked the group.

" So you must be the sinner who goes against Lord Aizen " Ragun asked Ichigo.

" Damn straight ! " Ichigo answered with an arrogant look on his face.

" Time to teach you a lesson coming here uninvited kid " said the Arrancars as 23 Arrancar come at Ichigo.

" Really huh ? " Ichigo replied as he lifts his arm and within a split second cut down all the Arrancars with a single fury of slashes.

" I'm out of here ! " Sheelal shouted as he runs away from Ichigo.

" You're not getting away ! " Ichigo shouted as he's about to attack Sheelal getting away only to be hit by Ragun's punch.

"** El Ponche** ( _Spanish for The Punch_) " Ragun chanted as he focuses all his spiritual pressure into his right fist and slams it down on Ichigo's head , creating a massive blast of power that destroys everything within the bar .

" Ouch, that hurt ! " Ichigo stated as he only feels Pain equal to a bee sting .

" How are you still standing ? " Ragun asked only to be decapitated by Ichigo 's blade.

" Because i'm in Bankai Bitch ! " Ichigo answered as he wants towards Lilynette and Rey.

" Shit, he just killed 24 Arrancars without breaking a sweat and he's heading towards me and Rey " Lilynette stated as she hides behind a table.

Rey turns around to see Ichigo but is drunk and confuses him for one of his friends.

" Hey, want a drink ? " Rey asked only to have his cup cut in half by Ichigo.

" I'm underaged , i can't have a drink but you can tell me where's Orihime ? " Ichigo answered as Rey looks around to see dead bodies everywhere.

" What the hell happened here ? " Rey asked Ichigo.

" I killed them all , and your next ! " Ichigo answered as he draws his blade.

" You bastard. i'll make you pay ! " Rey shouted as he draws his sword.

" Ha, you're clearly wasted. I'm in my Bankai state, there's no way you can take me without releasing your sword " Ichigo stated only to be pushed back by Rey.

" Don't... underestimate ... Me ! " Rey replied moving around in a drunken stance as he charges at Ichigo.

Ichigo and Rey clash attacks with each other . Rey surprisingly holds his own with Ichigo even within his drunken state . Rey pushes Ichigo out of the bar and jumps 300 feet in the air to fight Ichigo. Ichigo goes to do a horizontal slash but Rey manages to parry Ichigo's hit.

" How is he able to fight me ? I'm in my Bankai state, there's no way my power has decreased that much after fighting 3 Espada level Arrancars " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges a blow from Rey.

" You'll pay for hurting my... friends ! " Rey said to Ichigo as he pushes back Ichigo while stumbling back.

" What is your rank and who are you ? " Ichigo asked Rey.

" Arrancar # 32 Rey Tiburón ! " Rey answered as he smacks Ichigo back 20 feet away.

" How can a Números be this strong ? I thought they were only Vice Captain level " Ichigo said to himself as he jumps into the air.

Ichigo and Rey clash blades again which causes the ground to be uplifted 7 feet high from their powerful strike within a 20 foot radius. Rey uses his right hand to aim his sword at Ichigo's face but Ichigo blocks the blade and then Rey's arm and throws him into a 20 foot rock and comes at him with a right horizontal slash but Rey blocks the strike and uses a one hand sword lunge but the ginger teen dodges and does a two-handed slash but Rey blocks the blade.

" Take this **Proyectil Azul** ( _Spanish for_ _Blue Projectile_) " Rey chanted as he fires a powerful blast at Ichigo which sends him 300 feet into a 5 story building pillar.

" Damn that hurt ! " Ichigo said to himself as he gets back up and gets serious .

" Take this **Bala Martillo** (_Spanish for_ _Bullet Hammer_) " Rey chanted as he fires a barrage of light blue Balas hitting Ichigo head out.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he gets hit repeatedly with the Balas.

" There's no use trying to defend... My... **Bala Martillo** (_Spanish for_ _Bullet Hammer_) is twice the power of a normal Bala " Rey chanted as he fires more Balas at Ichigo which then levels the pillar.

" Damn , he's strong, either that or i've lost alot of power ! " Ichigo said to himself as Rey charges at him .

" I got you now ! " Rey stated as he's about to finish Ichigo off .

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙_Sawing Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo countered as he uses his Getsuga Tenshō to form a saw like blade which cuts through Rey's Zanpakutō easily cutting the blade in half and cutting Rey across the chest and sending him flying into the ruins of the bar. Ichigo lands on the ground looking for Rey and looking at Rey's body.

" He's too strong, it's best i play dead and hope he goes away or at least until Master Harribel comes into the ruins of the bar " Rey said to himself as he suppresses his heartbeat and Reiatsu.

" Looks like he's dead but make sure Aizen doesn't use Orihime to revive them, i'll reduce them all to dust " Ichigo stated as he gathers black and Red Reiatsu around his blade.

" Shit, he's going to kill us all and reduce us to dust ! " Rey said to himself only to hear a Cero hit Ichigo in the head.

" Take this ! This is for killing Rey ! " Lilynette shouted as she fires a spam of green Ceros at Ichigo.

" Looks like i missed an Arrancar ! " Ichigo said to himself as he uses Shunpo and aims his blade at Lilynette

" AWWWWRGH ! " Lilynette screamed as Ichigo stops his blade an inch towards her neck.

" What the hell ? Why are you here ? What's a little girl doing here ? " Ichigo asked Lilynette.

" Listen! Arrancar don't have ages ! " Lilynette answered as Ichigo draws back his blade.

" Get out of here, i don't care if you're an Arrancar or not . I can't bring myself to kill a child, especially one as weak as you " Ichigo stated as he walks away.

" Shithead ! " Lilynette shouted as she watches Ichigo disappear.

" Lilynette ! " Rey said to her.

" What is it ... Rey you're alive " Lilynette said to Rey.

" But all my friends and the bar were killed off " Rey replied as he gets back up holding on to his chest.

" Are you alright ? " Lilynette asked.

" He cut through my Hierro but fortunately he missed my vital organs and only grazed the bones of the ribcage, had not for my sword blocking his blow, he would've split me in half " Rey explained to Lilynette as he falls down .

" Hang in there Rey ! " Lilynette said to the Arrancar as she tends to his wounds trying to cover the wound to stop the bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of Aaroniero<strong>

Harribel and Starrk look at the ruins of the tower caused by Ichigo's attack . They look at the splatter of Aaroniero's blood which covers the ruins within a 300 foot diameter, 50 foot deep crater when Sheelal arrives to tell them what happened .

" Guys , Rey needs help ! " Sheelal said to the two.

" What's going on ? " Harribel asked.

" He's fighting off the Shinigami ! " Sheelal answered as he rushes to the area as well as Harribel and Starrk.

They arrive at the ruins of the bar where all the Arrancar have been slain except for Lilynette and Rey.

" Rey are you okay ? " Harribel asked Rey.

" I'm okay guys , i just need a drink and maybe some rest " Rey answered.

" I'm so sorry Rey, i should've stood and fight while you " Sheelal said to Rey.

" That's okay ,you did the smart thing and came to us . Now let's get Rey to the hospital " Harribel stated..

" Right ! " Lilynette replied as she holds Rey up and carry him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Szayel's lab<strong>

7:45 P.M. Ichigo runs through the lab searching for Orihime when Szayel walks down the hall.

" My my, what a handsome young fellow we have here as a guest " Szayel said to Ichigo as he stands there calmly .

" Where's Orihime ? " Ichigo asked Szayel.

" Hmm, you're after that ugly whore huh ? I'll tell you since i'm not that much of a fighter. She's located within sector 0 at the very top of Las Noches , the problem is that i can't let you get there " Szayel answered.

" Then i'll have to cut you down ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Easy there , you're a bit jumpy when it comes to your sword. I have no interest in fighting you. I hope we can establish a dialogue together , if you're willing to take a chance and trust me . I think we'll both benefit, hell i can use such a hunky man like you around the lab . After all it's been awhile since i had a partner here . Perhaps we can do stuff with each other now rather than fight " Szayel explained to Ichigo while flaunting his body.

" Sorry to disappoint you but i don't swing that way , i hold nothing against you if your gay however what i do hold against you is that you're an Arrancar created by Aizen and you must be destroyed. I'm not going to allow you to manipulate me like the last Arrancars , i came here to rescue Orihime and kill every last of your filthy Hollows " Ichigo shouted as he uses his Bankai to dash at Szayel.

" Hmm, how predictable ! " Szayel replied as a yellow ray of light appears around Szayel and negates Ichigo's Bankai.

" WHAT THE FUCK ? " Ichigo shouted as he reverts back to his Shikai state.

" The dumb ones are always the cute ones, i'm afraid you can't use your Bankai here " Szayel replied.

" What the hell did you do ? " Ichigo asked Szayel as he struggles to release it.

" All the information of your Bankai , it's shape, abilities, even the way which it arrives to spiritual composition from your Reiatsu. All of this has been delivered to me in the prefect condition and with that information, i simply created a mechanism to seal your Bankai within these quarters " Syazel explained to Ichigo.

" How did you get all that information on my Bankai ? " Ichigo asked Syazel.

" When didn't i ? We been watching you since the Soul Society incident when you first used it on Byakuya Kuchiki but most notably i put special microscopic spirit bugs within the body of the 6th Esapda. We been watching you for a while Ichigo and it's so easy to make a counter to your Bankai. We have all your battle data assessed from the last few months. Admittedly i have yet to tap into the data of your recent fights within Konoha so i don't know how much stronger you become since you first fought Grimmjow " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" You really are scum ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Well it doesn't matter. At any rate, there's no possible way for you to win or escape now , this is the first time i've had a soon to be boy toy capable of using Bankai before my eyes . To be honest, i'm quite excited . Normally i'll kill you but Aizen finds you far too valuable and i can see why, that ripped muscular body is so delicious , starch that, i'm very excited to fight you " Szayel said to Ichigo as he raves about Ichigo's body.

" Great, i'm stuck with not only a Arrancar but a flaming homosexual rapist " Ichigo replied as he unwrap his Shikai.

" Bring it on honeybuns ! " Szayel responded as he stands there with Ichigo coming towards him.

Ichigo goes to do a horizontal slash but Syazel blocks the one-handed strike with his right hand and parries the attack .

" What's wrong ? Looks like you don't have all the information on me as you thought " Ichigo shouted as he swings his blade multiple times with Szayel blocking the attacks.

" My you're very strong, then again i can't expect anything less from a beefcake like you ! " Szayel replied as he seems to struggle with Ichigo's blows.

" Looks like just knowing how i fight isn't enough for you to keep up with me " Ichigo said to Szayel as he swings his blade across Szayel's.

" Shit ! " Szayel shouted.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings his sword horizontally then downward and then pushes him back with a thrust.

" My , that sword is so big i don't think my little old body can take it ! " Szayel shouted as he see Ichigo come towards him.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he swing his Shikai by the cloth like a flail towards Szayel.

" Just Kidding ! " Szayel replied as he effortlessly stops Ichigo Shikai flail with one hand.

" Impossible ! " Ichigo shouted as Szayel swings his sword knocking back Ichigo with the shockwave.

" You're strikes are incredibly slow . You don't even compare to my data " Szayel taunted Ichigo.

" Damn you ! " Ichigo replied.

" You still haven't figured it out ? You were merely dancing on the palm of my hand " Szayel replied as Ichigo then notices Szayel hasn't moved from his spot.

" Impossible, he barely moved an inch while blocking my attacks " Ichigo said to himself.

" So you finally noticed ? " Szayel asked Ichigo.

" You blocked all my attacks without moving an inch " Ichigo answered.

" I was testing to see how strong you were , but ... It seem this is all you got without your Bankai ? It's amazing you made it this far being this weak . I can see how you beat that moron Yammy, he had strength but seriously lacked brains , besides even with the power boost i gave him, he's still the weakest of the Espadas " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" What do you mean power boost ? " Ichigo asked Szayel.

" Too bad Yammy was killed before he could've released that power, i doubt you would've stood a chance against that form anyways given how sloppy your fighting is " Szayel answered.

" Wait what are you talking about ? " Ichigo asked Syazel.

" He was once one of my best experiments but that's in the past " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" You're behind that _#0_ Espada thing ? Please explain " Ichigo asked Syazel.

" It's a long story, i'll dumb it down for you so even a hot beefy simpleton like you can follow " Szayel replied.

" Fuck you faggot ! " Ichigo replied.

" Thanks for the compliment but let's save that kind of talk for the bed. Either way let's get to the point. Yammy was originally below even Aaroniero in power and for a while was an incomplete mock Arrancar similar to Grand Fisher before becoming an complete Arrancar with the Hōgyoku. Yammy naturally became an Arrancar by breaking his mask . After Aizen completed his first Hōgyoku, he became a Números level Arrancar with only Vice Captain level power. Yammy like Aaroniero had so much potential as an Espada that Aizen himself told me to increase his strength " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" So Yammy is a modified Hollow ? He didn't seem that powerful for someone so modded " Ichigo stated.

" Trust me when i said he was much weaker. It didn't help that the hollow known as Yammy lacked Intelligence int he first place and was far too arrogant of his power to train to get stronger like the rest of the Arrancars. I gave him special power enhancing drugs to test the limits of his power and that's how he emerged as the Espada you know " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" So why did you guys work so hard on him ? " Ichigo asked Szayel .

" He might of been a mere hollow in the past but thanks to his unique ability to steal Reishi to increase his strength, he was very useful for us . Yammy's **Gonzui** (魂吸 _Soul Inhalation _) devours as many souls as possible within a large radius of Yammy, in order to rapidly increase the size and power of his Reiryoku. Yammy prior to self Arrrancifacation was stronger than Grand Fisher, with his own Arrancarfcation, he emerged to be as powerful as a Gillian and with the Hōgyoku, became Adjuchas level and with my help, Espada level. The power to steal Reiryoku is what made him such a big deal back then and his second form " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" Second form ? " Ichigo asked.

" Thanks to special drugs that enhance his size and power whenever he's enraged , at his most enraged , he grows to be skyscraper sized and gets a boost of power. Strength wise, i put him somewhere between the 5th and 6th Espada " Szayel replied.

" So you guys really value this guy at one point ? " Ichigo asked.

" Yammy was originally going to be used to create the Ōken by leveling your town with his mega Gonzui sadly though he never lived up to our expectations as # 0 Espada . The drugs we put within his body vastly increased his point to the point he can hold his own with Kenpachi Zaraki in his enraged form however his power never went any higher than because of the laziness and stupidity of that brute combined with his immense arrogance believing himself to be actually the #0 Espada . Hell he disappointed me when he couldn't beat the former 10th Espada without using his enraged form however that was in the distant past . Since then far stronger Arrancars have emerged and given Yammy never trained to live up to his true potential, he became essentially a joke . Zommari was the same way " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" Who the hell is Zommari ? " Ichigo asked.

" He was the former 7th Espada , he stole it from a fellow Espada thanks to my help. I drugged up his opponents drink in order to help him win. His ability to control people and objects was unique and he had so much potential but he was immensely arrogant and because of that combined with the fact he never went beyond a Vice Captains power level , he was killed pretty recently and replaced with a far stronger and more competent Espada but the best modifications i ever done was Metastacia. i painstakingly created that creature and modified him for a full year only for it to go to waste when you killed the 9th Espada " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" So you're the one who's responsible for that ? You're the one who killed Kaien Shiba and put Rukia through so much grief ? " Ichigo asked.

" It was delightful , in addition to making one of the best modified Hollows, i made a bunch of Shinigami cry . Aizen wanted me to make him a special hollow, one that had the ability to fuse with a person's body by firing his tentacles at them. He was also given the power to destroy Zanpakutōs. With the Hōgyoku, it became on par with a 3rd seat Shinigami, that's the reason why Kaien Shiba was killed off " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" Why Kaien ? " Ichigo asked Szayel.

" Kaien Shiba was one of the most talented Vice Captains within the History of the Gotei 13 . He even trained the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki prior to him becoming a Vice Captain and then a Captain and trained Rukia Kuchiki. Kaien excelled in almost every thing he did, he was a kido expert, master swordsman , Hakuda expert and Shunpo expert . He was a high tier Vice Captain who was said to be came close to achieving his Bankai. He was also one of the few who was on to our secret. Aizen decided to science him forever " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" So you had Kaien killed off ? " Ichigo shouted.

" We could've sent out an Espada or a group of Adjuchas to do that but before we did, we discovered a rare Menos Grande that was partially evolving into an Adjuchas . It had two heads, one of them looked more like a Menos while the other had it's own look. It's body structure was more of an octopus but it was still at the form and size of a Menos. It had the unique ability to evolve infinitely. Aizen knowing how strong this rare Menos was the one who order Metastacia to kill Kaien and take his body, and i think you know the rest by now " Szayel explained to Ichigo only to get a cut on his face.

" You bastard, you ruined people's lives with your inventions , i'm going to kill you worse than i did with the other Espadas " Ichigo shouted as he dashes at Syazel with both blades on his sword with rage in his eyes.

" You think such a weak attack could cut my Hierro any deeper ? Hahaha don't make me laugh" Szayel arrogantly mocked but Ichigo uses Shunpo to appear above Szayel and cut Szayel's left arm trying to block the then swings his Shikai at Szayel ,Szayel uses Sonído but Ichigo still manages to cuts his face from the bridge of his nose.

" I'm just getting warmed up ! " Ichigo replied as he comes at Szayel with a series of powerful slashes but Syazel starts to block them better.

" Damn , that bastard is far stronger than i thought . I won't be able to beat him so easily, even in his Shikai state. Time for plan B " Szayel said to himself as he gets away from Ichigo.

" You're not getting away , i'll destroy this place and kill you with my Bankai **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo countered as he swings his Shikai like a baseball bat firing the wave as it collides with the wall but it bounces back towards Ichigo.

" These walls were designed to repel all energy based attacks. Anything less than a Bankai isn't going to level this place " Szayel shouted as the blast comes back at Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the attack.

" If i can't hit this place , then i'll hit you instead ! " Ichigo replied as he fires another Getsuga Tenshō , this time at Szayel.

" **Anulación** ( _Spanish for Nullification_ ) " Szayel chanted as he slaps Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō , cutting the blast in half.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo shouted.

" By analyzing its structure and Reiatsu, i can negate any attack up to 2 times my own power with **Anulación** ( _Spanish for Nullification_ ) . Face it, without Bankai, you have no real way of damaging me now . Fracción, attack him but don't kill him. I need to ravish that body of his before anything " Szayel said to the Fraccion as they all appear around Ichigo.

Most of them are incomplete Arrancar; they neither carry Zanpakutō nor do they appear entirely human. The majority of them all wear a similar pattern of clothing to Szayel's, sporting the three stripes that run down his chest on their person. Only three are notable appearance wise , two short and obese Arrancars who are almost identical in appearance except on has a short black pony tail, while the other has black pigtails. The other one is much larger than any of Szayel Aporro's other Fracción, with disproportionately long arms. He has clown-like black hair protruding from each side of his head and the remnants of his Hollow mask cover his right eye and nose with teeth coming out of the bottom. His left eye is all-yellow and he has a dark pink stigma as an eyebrow.

" What are those ugly things ? " Ichigo asked.

" These are my Fracción, they're not as powerful as the other Espadas but numbers make up for that. I have 12 of them and each of them with the RYK of **600 RYK,** they're each as powerful as a 3rd seat . There's no way you can take them all out and me at the same time. Looking at your current power , you only have **5,000 RYK**, which i got to admit is**2,000 RYK** higher than my own right now however let's see you contend with me while fighting these guys off as well " Szayel explained to Ichigo as one of them tries to punch Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the blow and cuts one with his Shikai.

" Come on, you need to do better than that ! " Ichigo replied as he goes to attack Szayel only to be blasted by the same Fracción by a Cero.

" Ichigo, you moron. All these Fracción are the equivalent of a Gillain on their own, they're capable of High Speed Regeneration . Unless you destroy all of their vital organs or brain, they'll keep coming back up " Szayel said to Ichigo .

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he blocks a massive punch from a 15 foot Fracción and pushes it back. Ichigo jumps into the air and clashes blades with Szayel.

" Think you can overcome numbers ? Even if you could beat us 1 vs 1, it doesn't mean we can't defeat you all at once " Szayel said to Ichigo as he dodges Ichigo's strikes .

" I'll just have to kill the puppet master ! " Ichigo replied only to get sucker punched by one of the big Fracción .

" Ha, you think it's so easy fighting these things. Trust me when i say this but they hit much harder than they look " Szayel laughed as Ichigo gets back up.

" I'll remember that ! " Ichigo replied as he wipes off the dirt on his face as he goes to fight off the Fracción.

Ichigo jumps into the air and sees one Arrancar come towards him with a flying punch but Ichigo smacks him down with his Zangetsu. Another Arrancar much skinner follows Ichigo and shoots a Bala towards him but Ichigo dodges the attack as well and comes toward the Hollow and swings down his sword and pushes him back 20 feet away with a cut on it's chest. One of the Arrancar surprises Ichigo coming from the top and tires to do a flying punch but Ichigo dodges the attack. Ichigo then dodges a swipe from a much bigger Arrancar and goes to slash him but the blade didn't cut through.

" Impossible, my Zangetsu didn't cut him. How ? Something's not right here ! " Ichigo said to himself as he looks in shock that his blade failed to cut it.

" Sorry honeybuns but it seems your power has been sealed " Szayel said to Ichigo as Ichigo is punched by one of the Arrancars into a wall.

" ARRGGH ! What do you mean sealed ? " Ichigo asked only to notice a skull symbol on the middle of his chest.

" What i did there was put a special **Gentei Reiin**(限定霊印, _Soul-Limiting Symbol _), This cuts your power down by 90% , in short you're 10 times as weak as when you started. With your reduced power , you can't do anything to resist my power " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" How do you know power levels and statistics like that ? " Ichigo asked Szayel.

" Easy Ichigo. These glasses i wear calculates your power level and it feeds me all the stats and data to my head. The remains of my Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses but i modified them to give me the edge in battle. Right now, your power level is at a pitiful **500 RYK,** barely enough to do damage to any of my Fracción " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Face it you can't win . I know all of your moves Ichigo, Aizen had me study you very thoroughly " Szayel said to Ichigo .

" Did he, i heard that you said that you've yet to study the battle between me and Naruto thoroughly or the battles i had within Konoha. You picked a fine chapter to omit you know " Ichigo said to Szayel with a smile on his face.

" So , who cares. I immobilize you Bankai and while i can't seal your Shikai, your power level is so pitifully low , that sword might as well be a twig by comparison . You don't have much skill to begin with . You merely rely on brute force and you rarely think in battle " Szayel arrogantly laughed.

" Well it's time i use that brute force to break your seal ! " Ichigo replied with a smile on his face as he puts his hand over his face and summons energy around him.

" What do you think you're doing ? " Szayel said to Ichigo as he sees black Reiatsu glowing from his body.

" I'm going to give you a hell of a surprise ! " Ichigo replied as he starts to weigh down the ground and form a 1 foot deep crater around him.

" What's going on ? How is this possible, his power is increasing ? It's at **1,240 RYK** " Syazel said to himself as he sees Ichigo glowing with more power.

" MUARRWARGH ! " Ichigo shouted as the mask starts to form around him and the Reiatsu glows around his body and the seal is starting to fade.

" Shit it's **3,679 RYK** , he's breaking the seal ! " Szayel shouted .

" Allow me to show you the power you should of factored in " Ichigo replied as he becomes covered in Reiatsu.

" Fracción , shoot him down ! " Szayel shouted.

" RWAARGH ! " all of them roared as they all charge up their Cero's at once.

" Take him down !" Syazel shouted as he fires his own pink Cero with the other Cero's causing a massive explosion.

However an explosive wave appears and knocks back all the Fracción with Ichigo emerging within his Vizard mask.

" How's it hanging there ? " Ichigo asked Szayel .

" Impossible, when did you master you Hollow powers ? " Szayel shouted.

" It's thanks to the battle with Naruto that i was able to achieve this level of power " Ichigo answered.

" Shit , his power is **25,000 RYK** . How is that possible without a Bankai ? I need to release fast " Szayel said to himself only to see Ichigo draw his sword and swing it.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings his sword releasing a massive energy wave which lightly burns Szayel's left side of his body from the grazing of the blast while he easily kills off all the Fracciónes excluding the two obese Arrancars who run away.

" Not bad, that Getsuga Tenshō is more powerful now in that mask state however it's not enough to kill me as long as i can reduce the damage " Szayel said to Ichigo with light burns on his face only to see Ichigo behind him.

" Idiot... That wasn't a Getsuga Tenshō, that was just the air pressure of my sword created just by cutting the air via practice swing " Ichigo said to Szayel as he swings his sword again and clashes with Szayel's blade pushes him back shattering his sealed sword. Ichigo then charges up an intense amount of Reiatsu around his body which becomes blue flames

" Impossible, his power jumped up to **50,000 RYK** . I got to block! **Anulación** ( _Spanish for Nullification_ ) " Szayel shouted as he puts an barrier around himself.

"** Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he swings his sword which creates an immense wave of light .

"AWWARROGGHGGHWARGH ! " Szayel screamed in horror as his barrier breaks.

The blast shoots a bright beam of light from the 660 foot diameter palace to the top at the sky . The blast punches a 10 foot diameter hole into the top of the sky above Szayel's lab. The blast generated 60.5 tons of TNT and leveled 1,820 meters^3 of rock from the blast. The smoke clears up to reveal that the entire top half of the lab has been completely destroyed with Szayel standing there with a massive cut across the chest and 3rd degree burns on the top half of his body holding his broken Zanpakutō in his right hand while his left arm is gone from the cut . His upper body has been blackened with his face halfway gone revealing the muscle tendons and jawbone. Smoke is coming out his burned body.

" How are you still standing from that ? " Ichigo asked Szayel.

" My vital organs were nearly destroyed and my Hierro has been damaged beyond repair ..." Szayel asked as the two obese Arrancars come towards him.

" Are you okay Szayel ? " the two Arrancars asked him.

" Are you that badly damaged that you didn't hear me, how the hell you survive that attack ? " Ichigo asked.

" I told you that i analysed every detail of your Reiatsu, even if i never seen an attack before, i can still disperse the attack and reduce the damage " Szayel explained to Ichigo as he struggles to stand.

" Looks like you're unable to fight too bad , i'll just make sure this next one wipes you out of existence " Ichigo replied as he charges up more energy .

" I'll just reduce the damage ... Reduce the Damage... REDUCE THE DAMAGE BITCH !" Szayel shouted in intense pain as he drops his Zanpakutō and uses his remaining arm to grab one of the obese Arrancars. and throws them into the ground.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo shouted shocked to see Szayel attack his own Fracción.

" Time for some medicine ! " Szayel shouted as he bites through the skull of his Fracción.

" WHAT THE FUCK ? " Ichigo shouted as he's shocked to see such a brutal act of cannibalism.

" ARRWWRGH ! " the Arrancar screamed as it's being devoured by Szayel.

Szayel first rips through the skull and then rips the ears off the Arrancar. Then he tears the face off while it's still screaming and munches through the jaw. Syazel then starts ripping the skull like a savage animal until there's no head and then drinks the blood spewing out of the veins of the neck like it was water from a water foundation. Syazel then rips out the lungs and shoves them down his mouth crunching on them and removes the still beating heart and eats it spewing blood all over his face , Szayel then munches on the intensities and organs and finishes the rest of it's body

" What the fuck am i seeing , he just eat his own kind ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" BUUAAARH ! " Szayel said with an as he finishes his meal and all his wounds have fully healed while eating the arm and licking the blood off his fingers.

" He just ate his own Fracción as if it was a chicken . Now i think i became a vegetarian for life " Ichigo said to himself as he vomits in horror of what he just saw.

" Lumina ,Lumina ,Lumina ! " the Arrancar cried out as it mourns his deceased twin.

" Quit your whining. Your twin brother tasted like chicken , i'll just make another one! " Szayel shouted.

" Yes sir ! " the other Arrancar replied as it leaves what's left of the lab.

" YOU BASTARD ! YOU JUST ATE YOUR KIND !" Ichigo shouted.

" Did i surprise you ? You almost had me with that attack there, i severely underestimated you Ichigo. They're like regenerative medicine. If i eat one of them when i'm hurt , it'll heal me of all my wounds . That's what i made them for " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" You monster ! " Ichigo shouted.

" You seem surprised that an Arrancar would do this . Hollows eat each other, why not eat other Arrancars ? " Szayel asked Ichigo.

" I'm going to crush you , you cannibalistic faggot ! " Ichigo shouted as he holds his blade with anger as he charges at Szayel.

" **Sip Fornicarás** _(Spanish for You Will Fornicate) " _Szayel shouted as he releases his power by swallowing his sword. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment which pushes back Ichigo with a tentacle.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked as he sees Szayel in his release form.

" You're going to pay big time for destroying my lab " Szayel shouted. as he swings one of his tentacles towards Ichigo.

" That won't work ! " Ichigo shouted as he blocks the tentacles with Shikai and Hollow mask but it opens up.

" Idiot ! " Szayel shouted as he uses his one of his " wings " to eat Ichigo and then spits him out, one of the strands of his "wings" becomes engorged and bursts with purple liquid, creating a small doll that has Ichigo's likeness.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked.

" They're pretty and colorful, aren't they ? " Szayel asked Ichigo.

" Still playing with dolls ? I don't see how's that going to save you " Ichigo answered.

" This is my special ability **Vudú **(_Spanish for Voodoo_), It creates a small doll that has the victim's damage done to the doll's internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organ is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside " Szayel stated.

" What the hell do you mean ? " Ichigo asked.

" I didn't expect a simpleton like you to understand this. Understanding comes quickest through experience" Szayel stated as he grabs the pink color tablet labeled Stomach.

" The Stomach huh ? " Szayel stated as he crushes Ichigo's stomach.

" ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he feels intense pain to his stomach as he pukes up stomach acid and blood from his mouth." What ? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ? " Ichigo asked is shocked as blood comes out of his mouth as well as stomach acids.

" You see Ichigo, you might have an advantage in brute strength but brute strength means nothing if you can't even get the chance to fight back. You're my bitch now Ichigo and i'm going to have my way with your body " Szayel explained to Ichigo.

" Son of a bitch ! " Ichigo shouted as he dashes towards Szayel to cut him down.

" My you don't seem to know when to quit ! " Szayel replied as he snaps Ichigo's right Fibula .

" ARRGH! " Ichigo shouted as he falls to the ground but he holds on to his Shikai while still in Hollow Mask form.

" I just severed you Fibula, you shouldn't try to move in your state " Syazel shouted .

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he stands back up barely standing with one leg.

" I must admit, you got spunk to raise your sword after taking so much damage however, it's not enough for me honey " Syazel taunted as he grabs the small pill labeled humerus

" ARWWAAH ! " Ichigo shouted as he falls down with his right arm cracked forcing him to drop his Shikai.

" Looks like you lose Ichigo , you can't hope to fight me in your state, you can't even hold your Zanpakutō . Sure you still have that mask on but it does you no good if you can't move your body " Szayel said to Ichigo .

" Damn you ! " Ichigo shouted.

" You all get surprised from just a small thing, and you don't see what's ahead. Just like kids. Humans, Shinigami, and Quincy... they're all the same. They're equally inferior. If there's a reason for you to be destroyed by Aizen-sama, it's because... of your inferiority however you're much like us, you're very different than a human and Aizen wants you at all cost " Szayel explained to Ichigo as he tries to get back up

" You're the ones whose inferior . You Arrancars are trying to be like humans but you lack hearts. All Arrancars are cold, cruel, ruthless, arrogant, impulsive, brutal, battle-hungry monsters who see nothing more but to destroy lives. I'll be the one to exterminate you guys " Ichigo shouted as he shoots a blast out of his hand which hits Szayel 's right arm forcing him to drop the Voodoo Doll.

" Impossible did he just fire a Bala at me ? " Szayel said to himself.

" What was that attack just now ? Was it a Cero ? " Ichigo said to himself.

" What the hell ? You damaged my arm , you're going to pay ! " Szayel shouted.

" I'm not letting you get that doll ! " Ichigo replied as he dashes towards Szayel.

" Guys, take him down ! " Szayel said to his throne as it's revealed to be two massive Arrancars with gray bodies.

" That isn't going to work ! " Ichigo shouted as he cuts both creatures in half and send them flying 300 feet from the swing of his Shikai while in Hollow mask.

" What the hell ? " Szayel shouted only to see Ichigo grab the doll and slash Szayel through his right arm.

" That's my doll ! " Ichigo said to Szayel as Szayel staggers back, Ichigo gets his distance and places the doll away from them.

" Damn you ! " Szayel shouted.

" **Bankai** ! " Ichigo chanted as he turns into his Bankai form with his Vizard Mask on . A powerful gust of wind creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 600 foot radius in a whirlwind.

" Looks like you turned Bankai but with your injures, you're below 25% of your power " Szayel arrogantly laughed only to see Ichigo disappear.

" 25% is more than enough in this form ! " Ichigo replied as he slashes Szayel's check with his Bankai blade and cuts off all the tentacles and cuts Szayel across the chest within a few seconds.

" ARRGGH ! " Szayel shouted as he's pushed back by Ichigo.

" Still think you're a match for me ? I only gotten started ! " Ichigo stated only to feel pain in his stomach, right arm and right leg.

" Impossible , he's at **125,000 RYK** even at his weakened state . I'm only **30,000 RYK** , he's far stronger than me " Szayel said to himself.

" Had enough ? " Ichigo shouted as he taunts Szayel.

" Bastard, i was going to allow you to live as my sex slave but i give up. YOU MUST DIE ! " Szayel shouted as he charges up his attack.

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo asked.

" **Gran Rey Cero **" Szayel stated as he shoots a pink energy blast at Ichigo which comes towards Ichigo

" That's not going to work ! " Ichigo replied as he puts his hand between the blast and negates the attack tanking the Cero without any damage .

The Cero destroys what's left of the lab reducing the area lab into a 130 foot diameter, 35 foot deep crater with Ichigo and Szayel floating in the air . The Gran Rey Cero generated 192 Tons of TNT, over ten times the explosive force of the MOAB . The blast leveled 5,740 meters ^3 of rock forming the large crater .

" Impossible, how did you tank a Gran Rey Cero ? HOW ? " Szayel shouted only to see Ichigo throw the doll towards him.

" Take that as a parting gift ! " Ichigo said to Szayel .

" Hahahahaha! You arrogant fool, you just signed your death warrant. I'll just pull out the heart and crush it and you die " Szayel laughed as he holds the heart pill but before he can do so, he feels a stab inside him.

" Ironic isn't it , being stabbed in the place you wanted to stab me through . Hurts doesn't it ? " Ichigo said to Szayel as Szayel struggles to hold his chest as a river of blood comes out.

" Bastard ! You missed... the heart and punctured my right coronary artery " Szayel shouted as blood comes out of his mouth.

" I know , you're going to bleed out and die a horrible death just like Kaien did but allow me to get some payback " Ichigo stated as he stabs Szayel through the stomach.

" ARRGH ! " Szayel shouted as he pukes out blood and bile.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he kicks Szayel causing his ribs to burst out his chest cavity and stick out.

" ARRGGH...AUGCK ! " Szayel screamed in pain as he feels the immense pain of being tortured to death.

" How about this ? " Ichigo shouted as he punches through Szayel and rips out his large and small intestines.

" URRACAK ! " Szayel screamed in pain as more blood is spewed everywhere.

" Let's not forget about this ! " Ichigo replied as he slices a chunk of the lower body from Szayel, castrating him in the process.

" ARRRRACK ! " Szayel shouted as he screams in agony as he bleeds out everywhere. Ichigo then punches Szayel into the center of the crater.

" I'm done with you , you're beginning to bore me ! " Ichigo shouted as he then puts pressure on Szayel's head while in Bankai Vizard mask.

" Please... Don't ..Kill me , all i wanted to do is ... bring peace to the Hollows " Szayel begged Ichigo with tears in his eyes.

" That shit doesn't work on me ! " Ichigo replied as he mercilessly crushes Szayel's head spilling brain matter everywhere with his eyeballs flying around. Ichigo reverts back to Shikai and his mask breaks .

" **Looks like you really took a beating from this Arrancar** " Zangetsu said to Ichigo as Ichigo is barely able to stand .

" _Looks like i have no choice but to find a way to heal myself _" Ichigo replied as he walks around only to see one of the obese Arrancars alive.

" **_There's one to heal you ! _**" Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" _No way, i'm not eating that_ !" Ichigo stated.

" **_But Ichigo, if you continue any further, you're going to die . That Arrancar has no purpose other to get eaten_**" Zangetsu stated.

" _Still eating something that looks human doesn't seem that appealing _" Ichigo replied.

"**_ It's either that or walk around at less than 25 % of your full strength and get killed _**" Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo's 22nd Passageway<strong>

Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, the Vizards and Kukaku are looking around the leveled passageway when they see a massive wall of sand there.

" Looks like Ichigo's rampage started here ! " Yoruichi said to the group.

" And from the looks of it, really went berserk ! " Kisuke stated.

" We have no time to lose, we need to get through this " Shinji said to the group.

" Right, there's no telling what that moron is doing right now ! " Kukaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orihime's cell<strong>

Orihime sits in her cell with a happy smile on her face knowing Ichigo is here for her and kicking ass.

" Ichigo, i know you're out there fighting for me , i hope you save me from these people " Orihime said to herself only for Skullak to walk into the room.

" You're needed Orihime ! " Skullak said to Orihime .

" For what ? " Orihime asked.

" Just come with me and don't ask too many questions " Skullak answered.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she walks with Skullak out of the room .

Meanwhile Ibiki is invisible hiding from Skullak as he walks by Orihime .

" Where are they taking Orihime ? " Ibiki asked herself as she follows them via tracking device.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 694<strong>

Ulquiorra carries the body remnants of Aaroniero to the morgue with it's mask fragments in a sandwich bag and places him next to an unreleased dead Yammy who was cut in half lying next to a decapitated Menoly . Rudbornn is lying their dead with a hole through his torso like Demoura , Loly has also been cut in half and lying their dead next to a bag of ashes that is labeled " Aisslinger ". Several Calaveras bring in a few more dead bodies.

" Looks like Szayel Apporo has also succumbed as well " one of the Calaveras said to Ulquiorra.

" He's killed 37 Arrancars so far , Ichigo's power surprises me " Ulquiorra explained to the Calaveras.

" Looks like we're getting more casualties, Ichigo Kurosaki has killed 12 more Arrancar and was last spotted eating one of them " one of the Calaveras explained to Ulquiorra .

" Eating Arrancars, it doesn't seem to be in his character ! " Ulquiorra replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Medical Bay , Sector # 13 , 570th floor<strong>

Harribel is within the Hospital with Rey getting treated by the doctors within the facility.

" Is he going to be alright doctor ? " Harribel asked.

" He's lost some blood but he'll be fine , he just needs a week of rest " the doctor answered.

" I see, thank you ! " Harribel replied.

" It seems like he'll pull through after all ! " Starrk said to Harribel holding on to her.

" That Shinigami is going to pay for this ! " Harribel stated as she clenches her fist.

" It was a good thing Lilynette was there , he would've killed me had not for her " Rey said to them.

" It was nothing, i wasn't able to beat him at all ! " Lilynette replied.

" Don't be so down on yourself. He would've killed Rey had not for you ! " Starrk stated.

Suddenly Mila, Apache and Sun Sun rush into the hospital to see what's going on

" What are you girls doing here ? " Harribel asked them.

" We ran no sooner we heard that Rey was taken down " Mila answered.

" That and the Shinigami came dangerously close to our palace but ended up taking a detour to Szayel's place " Apache explained to Harribel.

" We would of been mauled down if he came to us " Sun Sun stated.

" Then you girls did a smart thing to come to us like Sheelal did ! " Harribel replied.

" Is Rey going to be fine ? " Apache asked.

" Yes , he is ! " Harribel answered as she walks out of the room.

" Where are you going ? " Starrk asked.

" To end this nonsense ! " Harribel answered as she leaves the hospital room.

" But Harribel ! " Starrk asked.

" Protect them with your life Starrk, i'm counting on you !" Harribel replied as she leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Szayel Appro's Lab Ruins<strong>

8:00 P.M. Several Arrancars head towards the site where the explosion took place with their swords drawn out heading to take care of Ichigo. 43 Arrancars led by a Arrancar with White hair and pale gray eyes who looks like an 18-year-old , his mask remains is an arrow pointing upward on his forehead.

" So that bastard managed to kill Szayel ! " one of the Arrancars said to the white hair leader.

" Szayel's last status report stated the Shinigami was heavily wounded and exhausted. We should be able to finish him off if we work as a team " the leader said to his teammates as they march to the ruins.

Meanwhile Ichigo is fully healed up while spitting at the ground.

" _Yuck, i can't believe i was forced to eat a living being where it was alive and it tasted horrible_ " Ichigo shouted as he feels sick.

"**_ Technically you lobbed it's head off and killed it painlessly as opposed to ripping it apart while it's still alive _**" Zangetsu stated.

" _Doesn't make me feel any less like shit through . Still that medicine works like a charm, it not only healed my wounds but also restored my Reiatsu _" Ichigo replied as he looks at his undamaged body.

**" ****_Be sure to keep some of the chunks within the pocket of yours _**" Zangetsu said to Ichigo.

" _No way in hell, i already feel bad having to stoop as low as cannibalism , i'm not doing it again_ " Ichigo shouted.

" **_Have any other way of healing _**? " Zangetsu asked.

" _No ! _" Ichigo answered.

"**_ Then take them ! _**" Zangetsu stated as he then sees 43 Arrancars led by the leader of the Arrancar.

" Hold it right there ! " the leader of the Arrancars said to Ichigo only to see not a single starch on him.

" So you guys were looking for me ? Wasn't expecting me to still be standing " Ichigo stated as he unwrap his Shikai.

" How are you unharmed ? " the Arrancar leader asked.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Ichigo answered.

" Guys , get him ! " the leader said to the group as they all charge at Ichigo with their Zanpakutōs .

" Please , you need to do better than that ! " Ichigo replied as he creates a cutting wave which cuts all the Arrancars in half with the vacuum wave with his sword.

" Incredible , you cut all of them with just a shockwave. You're strong " the Arrancar leader said to Ichigo.

" Just who are you ? " Ichigo asked.

" Arrancar # 36 Fran Santonio and you're going to die today " the white-haired Arrancar answered.

" Ha, a mere Arrancar is no match for me ! " Ichigo stated.

" Let's see if you can fight me while weakened **Propel, Libelula** ( _Spanish for Dragonfly_) " Fran chanted as he draws out his sword with a lime green hilt and smoke covers his body. Once out of the smoke , his mask has moved to his shoulders, making two protective pads. Four transparent wings sprout from his back, striped with red. His shirt become tight against his body, appearing almost segmented-like.

" Is that all you got ? " Ichigo arrogantly taunted .

" Hardly, watch this ! " Fran answered as he dashes at 4,525.8 feet per second(3,058 MPH) hitting Ichigo in the face sending him flying 300 feet into a 50 foot high pillar.

" He's so fast , i barely saw him coming ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" I'm the fastest among the Números that are not Fracción. I'm also one of the rare Números that can do Gemelos Sonído " Fran said to Ichigo.

" Gemelos Sonído ? " Ichigo asked.

" You're not familiar with that ? Allow me to show you **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spanish for Sound Twins)"_ Fran chanted as he creates 2 clones of himself.

" So, clones ? I've seen that trick 9,000 times already " Ichigo stated thinking back to his fight with Naruto. He blocks one of the clone's kick only to be punched by the real deal.

" By adding in a few extra steps,i can create a clone of myself. Truthfully,it's akin to playing a magic tricks are meant to surprise the opponent, so please don't be embarrassed if you couldn't follow what i did and were startled because of it , just because you fought someone using this technique before doesn't mean it's anything comparable to my own " Fran explained to Ichigo.

" You're technique is hardly anything special **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he swings his Shikai to fire a powerful blast towards Fran .

" **Estampido Supersonico **( _Spanish for Sonic Boom_) " Fran countered as he creates supersonic blast with his wings which negates the blast and causes Ichigo's ears to hurt so badly that bloods comes out of them and blood comes out of them .

" Shit , i can't hear anything ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to hear.

" My **Estampido Supersonico **( _Spanish for Sonic Boom_) creates a airwave that is 4 times faster than the speed of sound, it's a high-end supersonic blast wave that no one except an Espada can dodge . The vibrations from my wings are powerful enough to damage the person from the inside out . These wings amplifies the sound that is generated inside to it's maximum, like a speaker however using my Reiatsu, i can channel it into the body of the person " Fran explained to Ichigo as Ichigo drops to his knees.

" Damn, my body is barely moving ! " Ichigo shouted only to see 3 clones surround him flying 300 feet high and each 500 feet from him.

" Time for the finishing blow **Tercera Estampido Supersonico **( _Spanish for Triple Sonic Boom_) " Fran chanted as his 2 clones all put there hands out and flap their wings firing a massive jet of supersonic wind from the flapping of their wings at Ichigo which creates a 300 foot radius wave of wind however the wind clears up to reveal that Ichigo is in his Bankai state.

" Allow me to show you real speed ! " Ichigo stated as he dashes towards Fran .

" Fine then , take this ! " Fran shouted as he comes at Ichigo with a punch moving at 4,525.8 feet per second(3,058 MPH).

Fran and Ichigo crossed attacks with each and both land 300 feet from each other. Fran however is cut deeply across the shoulder and falls on his knees as his attack wasn't nearly fast enough to hit Ichigo.

" That blow was Mach 4 right ? That's far too slow to hit me in this state , i move up to Mach 11 in my Bankai state " Ichigo explained to Fran.

" It's not over yet, it's 3 on 1 .Think you can take me ? " Fran said to Ichigo.

" I know i can ! " Ichigo answered as he stands there arrogant and ready to attack .

" **Tercera Estampido Supersonico **( _Spanish for Triple Sonic Boom_) " Fran chanted as his 2 clones all put there hands out and flap their wings firing a massive jet of supersonic wind from the flapping of their wings at Ichigo but Ichigo effortlessly dodges it and he cuts them down with a Shunpo slash.

" Damn it ! " Fran shouted as he falls to the floor .

" Now to end you ! " Ichigo shouted as he charges up a Getsuga Tenshō within his blade.

" Take This ! " Dordoni shouted as he hits Ichigo in the back with a Cero causing him to flinch a bit .

" Dordoni ! " Fran said to the Arrancar as he appears with Cirucci and Gantenbainne.

" More Arrancars to be slaughtered huh ? You guys keep appearing like cockroaches within this dump you call a home " Ichigo said to the Parrvion.

" You son of a bitch. You're killing members of our race ! " Cirucci shouted.

" We can't let you go here unpunished here ! " Gantenbainne replied.

" Just who are you guys and how you intend to stop me ? " Ichigo asked them .

" Cirucci Thunderwitch , former 10th Espada and 105th Arrancar and i'm going to waste you for killing my Fracción Loly and Menoly " Cirucci answered.

" Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio former 6th Espada and current 7th Espada " Dordoni answered ,this time in a much more serious tone.

" Gantenbainne Mosqueda, former 7th Espada and current Arrancar 107 " Gantenbainne stated.

" Ha, you guys think i can't take three of you out ? I fought 4 Espada level Arrancars and neither of them have been able to defeat me " Ichigo arrogantly taunted.

" So you think you can take us all by yourself huh ? How foolish are you ? " Cirucci shouted.

" That's loco. You're no match for us combined , just give it up " Gantenbainne stated.

" Arrogant Ninos need to be punished ! " Dordoni replied.

" Then bring it on ! " Ichigo taunted.

"** Whirl** **Giralda**_ (Spanish for Weather Vane) " _Dordoni chanted as he releases his weapon without sheathing his sword. Two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, wo bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones.

" **Dragra** (龍拳 _Dragon Fist_)" Gantenbainne chanted as his arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail, giving him an appearance similar to an armadillo. He pulls his mask fragment over his eyes in combat.

" **Rip Off** **Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow _)" Cirucci chants as large wings sprout from Cirucci's back, with each having ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws.

" Now things are really heating up ! " Ichigo replied as he charges up his Getsuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's Throne Room<strong>

Aizen ,Gin and Tōusen are drinking tea watching the monitor when Wonderweiss appears wondering what's going on .

" Ichigo's current Bankai level is at **50,000 RYK**. Looks like Ichigo lost alot of Reiatsu fighting Szayel " Gin said to Aizen.

" It's not that , Ichigo can't fully control his Reiatsu . His Battle with Naruto has caused him to lose his ability to control his Reiatsu entirely. At it's lowest state, his Bankai is only **50,000 RYK** while at it's highest level it's at **200,000 RYK** . Fighting countless Arrancars and several Espada does take it toll on his body. He's still only a human, no matter how powerful he becomes " Aizen explained to Gin.

" ... " Wonderweiss grunted pulling on Tōusen's robe.

" What is it Wonderweiss ? " Tōusen asked the little Arrancar.

" UUUU ! " Wonderweiss answered as he points at the screen .

" Looks like he's quite fond of you ! " Gin said to Tōusen.

" Pure beings are fond of each other, although i'm not quite sure where his pureness lies yet " Tōusen stated.

" Interesting him not liking me makes sense now ! " Gin stated.

" To be honest, i believe anyone would be wary of you but more importantly, look at his foes " Aizen replied.

" The Privaron Espada ! " Gin said to Aizen.

" PPPARRAVV...ION ? " Wonderweiss asked.

" You're barely arrived here, so you barely know about the Privaron Espada . Allow me to explain , the 3 digit numbers is the proof of their rank, those who are between 101 and 110 have all been demoted from the Espadas . All of them are far above Lieutenant level and are at least Low Tier Captain level " Tōusen answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 694<strong>

Orihime is brought to the room where Skullak walks her over to see the body remnants of Aaroniero to the morgue with it's mask fragments in a sandwich bag next to a unreleased dead Yammy who was cut in half lying next to a decapitated Menoly . Rudbornn is lying their dead with a hole through his torso like Demoura , Loly has also been cut in half and lying there dead next to a bag of ashes that is labeled " Aisslinger ". Several Calaveras bring in a few more dead bodies.

" Orihime , heal these people ! " Skullak said to Orihime.

" No, i refuse ! " Orihime replied.

" What do you mean no ? " Skullak asked.

" You guys are monsters, i saw through the charade that you guys were trying to do. You were hoping i become one of you right ? Not happening , Ichigo is here and he's going to rescue me from this place. I can't let myself be intimidated by the likes of you " Orihime explained to Skullak.

" This isn't about that. I was hoping that you'll be like us, so we can be friends " Skullak stated.

" You people attack my town, nearly kill my friends and you just want to be friends ? Bullshit i'm not doing it " Orihime replied.

" I had nothing to do with that attack, listen just heal the bodies " Skullak said to Orihime.

" No ! " Orihime replied only to see Skullak draw her sword.

" Listen Orihime , i don't like using force but i'll do anything to get my friends back . Don't temp me " Skullak shouted as he holds his blade towards her.

" Why are you threatening to kill me ? Lord Aizen doesn't approve of this " Orihime asked only to see the blade get closer.

" I don't care what Lord Aizen said, i'll kill you if you don't heal my friends " Skullak answered .

" Why do they even matter to you ? Why do you care if they die or not ? Did they not fail you ? " Orihime asked him.

" It doesn't matter at this point , just please revive them ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the sandlot<strong>

Ichigo struggles to hold his own against the 7th Espada and the two Privaron Espadas . Ichigo blocks a kick from Dordoni and holds it back only to see Gantenbainne behind him and almost punches Ichigo in the face however he's hit down by Cirucci's left-wing.

" Ha, still think you can take us all with just Bankai ? " Cirucci shouted as Ichigo regains his balance .

" **Getsuga Tenshō **" Ichigo shouted as he swings his Bankai sword to fire a blast towards Cirucci.

"** Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) " Cirucci countered as she disperse the blast with ease.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked.

" **Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) uses my feathers and reverses the rotation process of the feather so instead of dispersing and deflecting energy attacks from me, it absorbs them to increase my power or to heal my wounds. These things make up for all the energy i waste in my release form , sorry to rain on your parade but this is where it ends " Cirucci explained to Ichigo.

" Damn , then i'll just need to take you down with a physical strike ! " Ichigo replied as he dashes towards Cirucci.

" **Vulcana la Perforación **( _Spanish for Vulcan Drilling_ ) " Dordoni chanted as he does 51 fast kicks per second which has the cyclones peck at Ichigo smacking him into the ground damaging him.

" Damn what speed and strength ! " Ichigo said to himself as he gets back up despite being hit by multiple kicks.

" I got you now Niño ! **El Uno Picotear** ( _Spanish for The One Pecking ) " _Dordoni chanted as he uses one of its tornado creatures bit Ichigo's torso with it's jaws.

" ARRGGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he's cut in half by the jaws.

" That was disappointing Niño ! " Dordoni said to Ichigo only to see he bisected an afterimage with Ichigo behind him.

" I got you ! " Ichigo shouted as he comes towards Dordoni only for Gantenbainne to attack.

" **Puños de Dragon** ( _Spanish for Dragon Fist_ ) " Gantenbainne shouted as he punches Ichigo in the back creating a 100 foot radius explosion sending him flying into a 5 story rock formation. Ichigo emerges out of the rubble feeling on his back.

" Damn what a punch ! " Ichigo said to Gantenbainne .

" That was **Puños de Dragon** ( _Spanish for Dragon Fist_ ), it combines the power of a Cero with the speed of a Bala with my punches to create a fast and powerful shockwave, giving my punches a much greater range and potency to them " Gantenbainne explained to Ichigo.

" I see, i guess it's time i get serious ! " Ichigo replied as he clashes with Gantenbainne.

Ichigo and Gantenbainne clash strikes with Ichigo blocking his powerful punches within his Bankai state. Ichigo goes to slash Gantenbainne however he dodges the blow and goes punch Ichigo but Ichigo blocks with his sword and cuts Gantenbainne's right arm a bit. Ichigo goes for his attack but Cirucci jumps in and goes for her attacks .

" Let's see you block this ! " Cirucci shouted as she does 12 swipes of her claws at Ichigo but the Shinigami manages to block each hit. Cirucci then swings her tail to knock out the black blade out of Ichigo's hand.

" What the hell ? Those claws are sharp ! " Ichigo said to himself as Cirucci gets her distance and goes to attack the Substitute Shinigami.

" Take this ! " Cirucci shouted as she sends all 10 feather blades towards Kurosaki.

" Shit, got to dodge ! " Ichigo replied as he evades the blades which easily cut down a 10 story pillar. Ichigo then grabs his sword again and comes at the Privaron.

" Too slow ! " Cirucci shouted as she sends out 3 more steel wing feathers towards Ichigo and cut him into 3 pieces however the orange haired Shinigami used another afterimage to escape the attack and come at Cirucci from behind.

Take this ! " Cirucci shouted as she goes to slash Ichigo but he blocks with both hands on his Tantō.

" Damn ! " Ichigo shouted only to see the tail come at him and smack him into the ground.

" Now time to crush the Niño " Dordoni shouted as he goes for a flying kick.

" **Saku Getsuga **( 裂く 月牙_Ripping Moon Fang)_ " Ichigo chanted as he swings his sword 20 times at hypersonic speeds to fire a barrage of circular Getsuga Tenshōs which knock Dordoni back and gives Ichigo enough time to react to the attacks.

" This is more like it ! Now i can fight with all my power Niño ! **Ave Mellizos** ( _Spanish for Bird Twins_ ) " Dordoni chanted as he generates wild and powerful tornadoes which from 12 tornado bird creatures .

" Shit , more of them ! " Ichigo shouted only to see Dordoni come at him with another attack.

" Take this Niño ! " Dordoni said to Ichigo as all 12 tendrils come at Ichigo forcing him to dodge the attacks.

" **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) to cut apart all the tendrils but they regenerate. Ichigo then jumps to attack Dordoni who's 400 feet above Ichigo.

" Get back Dordoni ! " Gantenbainne said to his partner.

" Right ! " Dordoni replied as he jumps out of the way.

**" Dios ,Ruego Nos Perdone **(_Spanish for God Forgive Us Pray_) " Gantenbainne chanted as he fires a giant yellow flash of energy at Ichigo which creates a massive 600 foot radius explosion.

" ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as his back takes some burns before falling down to the sand.

" Now to finish him off ! " Gantenbainne shouted as he dashes at Ichigo with Reiatsu around his right hand.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he fires a powerful black Getsuga towards Gantenbainne .

"** Negación Escudo** ( _Spanish for Negation Shield_ ) " Gantenbainne countered as he summons a shield to block the attack but the attack shatters the barrier however stops all damage from the blast itself.

" Looks like he's putting up a fight ! " Cirucci said to the group .

" Nothing less from the guy Aizen had wanted for a while ! " Gantenbainne stated.

" That Niño is tough ! " Dordoni replied.

" Damn it , i need to get more serious . I can't fight all 3 of them in just Bankai state . I'll just attack by their weakness. That woman with the feathers can't be hit by energy attacks however that means she can be hit by sword strikes. That Afro guy has the most amount of raw strength but he lacks speed and the weird guy has speed but not enough power. I'll just have to advantage of their weak points " Ichigo said to himself as he thinks of a plan.

" Let's quit playing around ! " Cirucci shouted as she sends 10 of her feathers at Ichigo but Ichigo evades them and comes at her with a sword strike.

" I got you now! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to cut her in half.

" **Ala Cortadola** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter_ )" Cirucci countered as he reforms her right-wing to block Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu and stop it from cutting her with the wings starting to chip away at Ichigo's blade.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo shouted.

" The spiritual particles around the edges of Golondrina's wings vibrate at a rate of roughly 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, increasing their cutting power and allowing them to deflect spiritual particles " Cirucci explained to Ichigo as she pushes his blade down and starts to crack it.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙_Sawing_ _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chanted as he struggles to cut through Cirucci's feathers however is only able to hold back the blades and cut through one of the feathers however the Reiatsu from the attack regenerates the feather.

" Fool, trying to use Reishi on my wings is useless ! " Cirucci laughed.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Now die ! " Cirucci shouted as she splits Ichigo in half however it was an afterimage and Ichigo appears around Gantenbainne.

" **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) to confuse Gantenbainne.

" That won't work fool ! " Gantenbainne shouted as he punches the ground creating a 800 foot blast radius which knocks Ichigo into the air.

" **Barón Puntapiés Alto** ( _Spanish for_ _Baron High Kicks_) " Dordoni chanted as he uses a backwards kick that sends Ichigo flying 1,250 feet into a 12 story building sized pillar.

" Whoa that failed miserably ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to move.

" Let's finish this guys ! " Dordoni said to the two .

" Right ! " Gantenbainne and Cirucci replied as they each go for their finishing moves.

" **Picoteo del Ciclón** ( S_panish for Pecking Cyclone_ ) " Dordoni chanted as he spins around in a cyclone forming a 500 foot diameter , 5,000 foot high tornado which then expands 12 tendrils 4 time as long as the tornado spinning around within a 360 degree angle which all hit Ichigo.

" ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he takes a hit from the attack.

**" Rugir de Dragon **(_Spanish for Roar of the Dragon_) " Gantenbainne chanted as he puts both hands together and does a powerful two-handed punch that then fires a point-blank range dragon blast that levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius .

" ARRGGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to move with blood everywhere.

" Now time for me to end this ! " Cirucci laughed as she charges up energy.

" I got to escape , i can't let myself die , it's too soon ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to escape.

" TOO LATE ! **Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades) _" Cirucci chanted as she fires all ten of her feathers homing onto Ichigo as they all explode at the same time as the explosion levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius.

" Looks like he's dead ! " Gantenbainne said to the group as they see the Ichigo fade out as all this time, they hit an afterimage.

" Impossible, that was all an afterimage ! " Cirucci shouted only for Ichigo to appear in front of them .

" Surprise to see me ? Well i guess i have no choice but to fight with all i got " Ichigo said to the group.

" You're bluffing , you're in Bankai form already . You can't get any stronger ! " Dordoni stated.

" Time to end this ! " Ichigo responded as he forms his Hollow mask on his face which forms a black aura around his body which unleashes a powerful gust of wind creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius in a whirlwind.

" What an immense amounts of Chakra ! " Dordoni said to himself as he struggles to avoid being overwhelmed.

The black and red Reiatsu whirlwind clears to reveal Ichigo is now wearing a Hollow mask . The mask is pure white on the right side and possesses a total of ten red stripes. Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His body glows with a dark amount of Reiatsu.

" How did he gain that power ? " Cirucci shouted.

" Don't matter, i'm taking him down with my strongest punch , **Rugir de Dragon **(_Spanish for Roar of the Dragon_) " Gantenbainne chanted as he puts both hands together and does a powerful two-handed punch that then fires a point-blank range dragon blast but Ichigo puts his left arm out and nonchalantly cancels out the attack barehanded.

" Is that all you got ? " Ichigo asked Gantenbainne.

" Impossible, how did you do that ? " Gantenbainne asked only to get punched through the stomach and cough out blood and falls to the ground unconscious from a single punch from Vizard Ichigo .

" Impossible, he one shotted Gantenbainne with a single punch ! " Dordoni shouted as he stands there shocked to see that happen .

" Doesn't matter, he can't cut this attack **Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades) _" Cirucci chanted as she fires all ten of her feathers homing onto Ichigo.

" Child's play ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes all the feather blades hundreds of times similar to the way he canceled out Byakuya's Bankai.

" Impossible, he sliced my feathers into thousands of pieces... " Cirucci shouted as she falls to the ground noticing that she has a large gash on her back with Ichigo behind her.

" Sorry but you're far too slow to hit me with an attack " Ichigo said to Cirucci as she falls down.

" I got to get out of here and get these guys to safety we stand no chance against ... " Dordoni said to himself only to be slashed through the chest by Ichigo.

" That was far too slow ! " Ichigo said to the group as all three of them fall to the ground defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 694<strong>

Skullak senses Cirucci falling to the ground with her Reiatsu decreasing.

" No, NO ! " Skullak shouted as he punches the wall .

" What's going on ? " Orihime asked as she brings back Loly and Menoly first.

" Cirucci is down, stay here . I'll get her , please revive her " Skullak said to Orihime as he rushes out to retrieve Cirucci and his fallen comrades.

" He really does seem to care for these guys, maybe not all Arrancars are that bad after all " Orihime said to herself as she finishes reviving Loly and Menoly .

Loly is the first to wake up as well as Menoly.

" Where are we ? " Loly asked as she looks at Menoly.

" How are we still alive ? " Menoly asked only to see Orihime there.

" I brought you girls back from the dead " Orihime answered.

" Impossible, there's no way a mere human has that much power " Loly shouted .

" Yeah, like i'll buy that ! " Menoly stated only to see Orihime bring back Aisslinger from ashes .

" I'm alive again ! " Aisslinger shouted as he gets back up.

" Impossible just what the hell is she ? " Loly asked Menoly shocked to learn Orihime's true power.

" She's a monster, what the hell is this woman god ? " Menoly answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Sandlot<strong>

Ichigo sees the Privaron Espada still alive from the attacks that took them down but are struggling to move. Ichigo removes his mask and is in his Bankai state and comes towards them .

" You bastards are still alive ? " Ichigo said to the group.

" Why did you attack this place ? " Dordoni asked him.

" I came here for Orihime and to exterminate the Arrancar threat " Ichigo answered.

" You arrogant son of a bitch, you think that you can kill all the Arrancars yourself ? You're dumber than i thought " Cirucci stated as she coughs up blood.

" We'll see who get's the last laugh ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to stab Cirucci .

The blade is then blocked by Grimmjow who appears in front of him.

" Ichigo, what's up ? " Grimmjow asked with a smile on his face.

" You again ? " Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

" You created quite a mess here, mind i join the party you're throwing ? " Grimmjow asked .

" Trust me buddy, you're among the people i'm tempted to kill the most out of anyone within Las Noches " Ichigo replied.

" Ha, did you forget how your little Bankai couldn't do shit to me ? " Grimmjow arrogantly laughed as he stands there.

" Did you forget how my Bankai's attack gave you that scar ? " Ichigo answered .

" Not a bad counter hopefully you're fighting as improved as much as your comebacks . But i doubt i need to even use my sword for this fight " Grimmjow arrogantly stated.

" Then it's time i stopped holding back ! " Ichigo replied as he raises his Reiatsu.

" Damn right , Unless you wanna die ! " Grimmjow shouted as he goes to punch Ichigo however Ichigo catches his punch and kicks Grimmjow in the face and sends him flying 300 feet into the air with Ichigo flying into the air holding his sword with both hands.

" Time to end this ! **Kuroi Getsuga**( 黒月牙_Black Moon Fang ) _" Ichigo shouted as he fires the blast towards Grimmjow which hits him directly.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Grimmjow has light burns on his arms from the blast with his sword drawn out .

" Damn , i wasn't expecting this much of an improvement from you. You little shit ! " Grimmjow shouted only to see Ichigo in front of him.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings with both hands on his blade pushing back Grimmjow then uses Shunpo to appear behind Grimmjow.

" What the hell ? " Grimmjow asked himself only to see Ichigo behind him.

" Am i still too slow Grimmjow ? " Ichigo asked the Arrancar as he creates an air pressure wave which smacks Grimmjow into the ground 650 feet away from the Privaron Espada.

Grimmjow gets back up from the attack and gets serious.

" That's it , playtime is over ! " Grimmjow shouted as he sees Ichigo come at him with a dashing slash and he fires a Cero at Ichigo.

" A Cero ? " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to hold back the Cero but it's then cut in half by the Bankai. Grimmjow then appears behind Ichigo and goes to attack the Substitute Shinigami .

" Take this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he clashes blades with Ichigo and push each other 200 feet apart .

Ichigo and Grimmjow clash attacks again this time struggling to overpower each other with sword strikes . Grimmjow goes for a one-handed vertical slash but Ichigo blocks the blade with both hands on the grip . Both of them go on top of a 30 foot diameter , 300 foot high red pillar like building to clash strikes. Ichigo blocks a stab from Grimmjow only for Grimmjow to charge up a Cero .

" Crap , not again ! " Ichigo shouted .

" Die ! " Grimmjow shouted as he fires a Cero towards Ichigo.

" **Kuro Tsukigata **( 黒月形 _Black Crescent Moon _) " Ichigo countered as he swings his sword 360 degrees to create a barrier like blast to deflect the attack. Grimmjow then uses Sonído to appear behind Ichigo.

" I got you now ! " Grimmjow shouted as Ichigo blocks the blade with both hands while Grimmjow removes one hand on his sword while holding back Ichigo and charges up a Cero coming close to Ichigo's face.

" SHIT !" Ichigo shouted as his head is blown off from the explosion.

" Looks like i win in the end ! " Grimmjow arrogantly taunted only to see it was an afterimage .

_"_** Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) "_ Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) confusing Grimmjow.

" Where to hit ? " Grimmjow shouted only to see they all attack at once,'

" I got you ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to slash Grimmjow but Grimmjow dodges the attack.

" Hahahahahaha! This is great, with you i can fight at full strength ! " Grimmjow stated.

" Good because i came here to crush you and all other Arrancars " Ichigo replied.

" So you wanna kill me ? I like that , don't hesitate to come with me with the intent to kill because i'll choke the life out of you and prove which one is stronger " Grimmjow shouted as both of them dash at each other again.

Ichigo and Grimmjow clash attacks with each other. Grimmjow goes to slash Ichigo but Ichigo dodges via backflip and blocks a second strike while backfilping . Ichigo and Grimmjow clash 10 blows with each other until clashing again which they struggle to overpower another.

" Not bad huh ? " Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

" I have a question for you , why did you come here alone ? " Grimmjow asked.

" Are you retarded ? I'm here to rescue Orihime and kill all the Arrancars " Ichigo answered.

" I see, still what would you do if i were to tell you that we managed to hurt Orihime mentally " Grimmjow stated.

" You bastards ! What did you do to Orihime ? " Ichigo shouted as he pushes back Grimmjows blade.

" That's more like it . You said you're here to kill us Arrancars, looks like you finally followed the path of your instincts. It's amazing how much alike you are from us Ichigo " Grimmjow explained to Ichigo.

" You're wrong, i'm nothing like you monsters . You're all arrogant, heartless and brutal and you hurt innocent lives " Ichigo shouted.

" And you're any different ? What if those hollows you been killing all this time were no different than humans and the way you went by killing them is like that of an Arrancar " Grimmjow stated as he clashes attacks with Ichigo again.

" Shut up ! Don't compare me to an Arrancar ! " Ichigo replied as he pushes back Grimmjow and then dashes at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) cutting Grimmjow's shoulder.

" Son of a bitch ! " Grimmjow shouted only to see Ichigo above him.

" Take this **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang _) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which pushes Grimmjow back a mile away cutting through everything it it's path . The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Ichigo's Black Getsuga created a 1/4 mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Grimmjow managed to survive with similar injuries to the ones he suffered in the last encounter. Grimmjow managed to block the attack but sustained a large burn on his chest and a massive cut extending from his right thigh to his left shoulder as well a cut on both of his wrists and the left side of his pants.

" Damn, that murderous look in your eyes . I love that look on your face , you earned yourself worthy of my release from. Now time to get down to business ! **Grind Pantera**(_Spanish for Panther_)" Grimmjow shouted as he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then takes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate area. Wind gust engulf everything within a 2,000 foot radius

Grimmjow emerges out of the torrent of wind with his appearance drastically changed to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He lost his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changed to become a form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

" What happened to your injuries from earlier ? " Ichigo asked.

" You see when an Arrancar releases his sword, they are healed of minor wounds . Not only that but we gain increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, Now let me show you my true power ROOAAGH ! " Grimmjow roared creating a 500 foot shockwave just by screaming slightly overwhelming Ichigo.

" What the hell ? He just created a shockwave just from screaming ! " Ichigo said to himself only to see Grimmjow dash towards him at 32,083.3 ft/sec(21,875 MPH) right in front of Ichigo.

" Here i come Ichigo ! " Grimmjow shouted .

Grimmjow and Ichigo clash attacks with each other even more. Ichigo tries to move out the way but Grimmjow punches Ichigo through several 300 foot pillars and a mile through the sandlot and before he can recover, Grimmjow kicks him up into the air . Ichigo turns around to look behind him only to see Grimmjow attacking him, Grimmjow slams him with a claw strike into the ground causing a 2,000 foot explosion. Ichigo is bleeding from his head with a slash wound on his chest and his robe has been damaged.

" What's wrong, you can do better than that ! " Grimmjow mocked Ichigo.

" Take this **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang _) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō hitting Grimmjow head on and creating a powerful explosion that levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius however Grimmjow is unfazed by the blast and laughs like a maniac.

" Now you're talking , eyes...i hate those goddamn eyes so much! And that's the reason you must die !" Grimmjow shouted.

" So that wasn't enough huh ? Time to end this ! " Ichigo responded as he forms his Hollow mask on his face which forms a black aura around his body which unleashes a powerful gust of wind creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius in a whirlwind.

" What an immense amounts of Reiatsu ! " Grimmjow said to himself as he struggles to avoid being overwhelmed.

The black and red Reiatsu whirlwind clears to reveal Ichigo is now wearing a Hollow mask . The mask is pure white on the right side and possesses a total of ten red stripes. Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His body glows with a dark amount of Reiatsu.

" You're finished ! " Ichigo said in a deeper tone as he uses Shunpo to move at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ) and hit Grimmjow with his Bankai to cut a deep gash going through the skin and cutting the muscles tissue from his right shoulder and right pectoral ab to his groin . The force of the swing creates a large 49 foot deep , 180 foot diameter crater producing 512 Tons of TNT and leveling 15,200 meters ^ 3 of rock.

" ARRGH ! " Grimmjow shouted as he staggers back.

" Got you ! " Ichigo taunted only for Grimmjow to strike.

" Take this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he fires a Bala from his right hand which hits Ichigo back 20 feet and damages his chest.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he holds onto his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Barragan's palace<strong>

Choe, Findor and Gigo are watching the battle from the rooftop as they see Grimmjow and Ichigo clashing at hypersonic speeds.

" What is this Shinigami ? " Choe asked the group.

" Whoever he is, his power is very high ! " Findor answered.

" He'll easily defeat any of us . It's amazing how strong he is " Gigo stated.

" Agreed, this is a battle of the Espada . For a young kid , he can hold his own well " Barragan replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sandlot<strong>

8:15 P.M. Grimmjow in his Pantera mode clashes with Vizard mask Ichigo in a battle of high-speed attacks. Grimmjow comes at Ichigo with a claw slash but the Substitute Shinigami thinks fast and blocks his strike as the energy collision levels everything remaining within a 400 foot radius. Ichigo and Grimmjow jump into the air and go to attack but Grimmjow swings his claw and releases a powerful shockwave of Reiatsu knocking back Ichigo 1 mile away into a 300 foot pillar.

" This guy isn't going down so easily , he keeps coming with more destructive force by the second. His Reiatsu fells endless whereas my Vizard mask has it's limits. I only managed to increase the time limit of my Hollow Mask from 2 minutes when i fought Hiyori to 5 minutes at max . 2 minutes has passed by so far and it just feels he's not even coming close to slowing down. I wish i could process that much control of my power " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Grimmjow dash at him .

Grimmjow and Ichigo charge at each other again and clash attacks creating another 400 foot radius shockwave which Ichigo blocks Grimmjow's right claw with his Bankai. Grimmjow goes for an elbow to the back of Ichigo's head but the orange haired Shinigami intercepts the blow blocking with his Bankai. Grimmjow aims a kick to Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the Espada's kick and counters with a slash aimed at the chest but the tough Hierro blocks the strike.

Grimmjow and Ichigo then come at each other again. The Substitute Shinigami aims for a strike at Grimmjow's legs but the panther like Arrancar jumps over the strike and uses Sonído and aims a slash at Ichigo's back but Ichigo dodges the attack only to get hit by one of the tails and sent flying 1 mile west into another pillar .

" Damn it, he's not going down ! Crap, only 150 seconds left ! " Ichigo said to himself as his Vizard mask starts to chip.

" DIE ! " Grimmjow shouted as he comes charging at him.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang _) " Ichigo chanted as he fires a powerful wave of energy but Grimmjow blocks with an energy shield around him.

" You need to do better than that ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" He shielded that attack with nothing but Reiatsu ? This isn't good. I'll need to hit him when his defenses are low " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges a claw swipe aimed at his head and counters by slashing Grimmjow across the chest but it was only a slight cut .

" RAAGH ! " Grimmjow shouted as he charges up a Cero in his mouth and fires a blue Cero from his mouth which creates a massive shockwave leveling everything within a 2,000 foot radius however Ichigo uses his Reiatsu to shield himself from the explosion.

" You're not the only one who can use their Reiatsu as protection ! " Ichigo stated as he comes at Grimmjow again.

Ichigo sees Grimmjow lunging at him with a high-speed punch but Ichigo blocks the attack. Ichigo then dodges a kick from Grimmjow and then blocks an elbow strike from Grimmjow and pushes him back with a horizontal slash which lightly cuts Grimmjow's chest and the Espada is pushed back however Grimmjow gets back up and rebounds straight towards the Substitute Shinigami.

" Take this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he hits Ichigo dead on and create a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion sending Ichigo flying 1 mile southwest into a pillar where Ichigo goes 20 feet through the ground.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo said to himself as the mask has chipped away from his right eye and forehead exposing half of the right side of his face from eye to his hair.

" Come on , fight me Ichigo ! " Grimmjow shouted as he dashes towards Ichigo.

" I got to take him down with this next attack ! " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Grimmjow come at him.

Grimmjow and Ichigo clash attacks with each other again . Grimmjow evades a slash from Ichigo's Bankai and goes for a double claw slash but Ichigo dodges the strike and kicks the Espada in the counters with a dropkick into Ichigo's face knocking Ichigo back into a pile of debris 20 feet high.

" Take this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he charges up a Cero and then punches the ground creating a fissure wave extending towards Ichigo but Ichigo uses Shunpo to escape as the blast from Grimmjow creates a 530 foot long , 30 feet deep fissure .

Ichigo then uses Shunpo to do a fast slash but Grimmjow blocks with his tail. Ichigo goes for a vertical slash but Grimmjow uses Sonído to get above Ichigo and goes for a sneak attack but Ichigo appears behind him and hits Grimmjow down with a powerful sword slash that smashes down the ground creating a 500 foot radius implosion wave.

" 2 minutes left ! " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Grimmjow get back up and come at him again.

Ichigo and Grimmjow go a running slash and they clash attacks yet again. Grimmjow is cut across the shoulder as well as Ichigo but Grimmjow manages to push Ichigo.

" Not bad but try this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he throws 3 punches towards Ichigo but Ichigo uses Shunpo to get behind Grimmjow and swings down his sword.

" I got you now ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to slash Grimmjow.

" Take this ! **Garra de la Pantera** (_ Spanish for Claw of the Panther_) " Grimmjow shouted as he hits Ichigo dead on with 5 darts which hit Ichigo directly into his chest and knocks him down.

" That was nothing ! " Ichigo shouted while ignoring his injuries.

" You're out of breath , don't give me bullshit that it didn't hurt " Grimmjow said to Ichigo as he shoots a dart into a pillar which causes the skyscraper size pillar to explode on impact with ease.

" What was that ? " Ichigo asked.

" I hit you with 5 of these attacks already, it's amazing you're still standing . These darts can slice through hills with enough effort . You're powerful but your still human, you're at your limit " Grimmjow explained to Ichigo.

" At my limit ? Not even close ! " Ichigo replied as he repairs his mask and gets ready to fight.

" You're tough but i like that, i'm going to rip you to shreds " Grimmjow shouted only for his forehead piece to crack.

" You look pretty banged up yourself ! " Ichigo stated.

" Nah, you're wrong too ! " Grimmjow replied as he charges onto Ichigo and they both clash attacks.

Grimmjow and Ichigo charge at each other again and clash attacks creating another 400 foot radius shockwave which Ichigo blocks Grimmjow's right claw with his goes for an elbow to the back of Ichigo's head but the orange haired Shinigami intercepts the blow blocking with his Bankai. Grimmjow aims a kick to Ichigo but Ichigo dodges the kick and counters with a slash aimed at the chest .

Grimmjow then gains a speed boost and moves at dash at 49,500 ft/sec(33,750 MPH). Ichigo barely dodges a slash aimed at his head only to be hit by a Bala to the face . Grimmjow goes to attack Ichigo up close with his right hand but the Substitute Shinigami dodges the attack. Grimmjow goes for a series of fast punches and goes for a haymaker but Ichigo blocks with his Bankai and goes to slash Grimmjow but the Espada dodges the blow . Ichigo blocks a devastating kick from Grimmjow and goes for a stab towards Grimmjow's left arm but the Espada uses Sonido to dodge the strike and go behind Ichigo to do an elbow strike but Ichigo jumps above the attack only to get hit with a punch that he narrowly blocks .

" I got you now ! " Grimmjow stated as he fires 3 Balas at Ichigo.

" Time for a speed boost **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo stated as he creates 12 afterimages of themselves moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) and manages to outrun all the Balas

" Try dodging this ! " Grimmjow shouted as he fires a massive 10 foot diameter Cero towards Ichigo .

" **Kuro Tsukigata** ( 黒月形 _Black Crescent Moon _) " Ichigo countered as he swings his sword 360 degrees to create a barrier like blast to deflect the attack. Grimmjow sends another Bala at Ichigo but Ichigo uses his Reiatsu to bypass the blast and hit Grimmjow

" Damn it ! " Grimmjow shouted as the impact of Ichigo's sword slashes deeply into Grimmjow's right arm .

" Now i got you ! I got used to your attacks ! " Ichigo said to Grimmjow as his mask is 75% gone with only his upper left side covered.

" I see, then i'll have to step things up and crush you to bits " Grimmjow shouted as he shoots another Bala at Ichigo.

" I only have one minute left , i got to figure out that kids attacks . So far what i deducted is that he attacks blindly and has little regard for defense unless i shoot an Getsuga Tenshō at him. Now i know how to beat him " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to attack Grimmjow " **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo stated as he creates 12 afterimages of themselves moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH).

" He thinks he can beat me , think again ? " Grimmjow said to himself as he shoots out 12 Balas to attack Ichigo at once but they hit the afterimages.

" Got you ! " Ichigo shouted while in mid-air as he swings down his Bankai and creates a cloud of dust blinding Grimmjow .

" He created a smokescreen to conceal himself ! " Grimmjow said to himself as he sees Ichigo attack from the right side. Grimmjow charges up a Cero.

" **Getsuga Tenshō** " Ichigo shouted as he fires a blue wave of energy at Grimmjow uses a Cero to cancel it out.

" Is that all you got ? " Grimmjow taunted only to see Ichigo behind him.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which pushes Grimmjow back 4 miles away cutting through everything it it's path . The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Ichigo's Black Getsuga created a mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Grimmjow has a nasty gash across his chest and blood coming out of his chest.

" You bastard ! " Grimmjow shouted as he struggles to stand from the attack.

" Give it up Grimmjow , you have no chance of winning ! " Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

" You bastard, i'll never give up ! " Grimmjow replied as he charges up a blue Cero at Ichigo.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked as he sees the Cero charge up.

" This is a Cero that only the Espada can use, **Gran Rey Cero **" Grimmjow shouted as he fires the blue energy blast,the blast spins like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses . It hit's Ichigo directly but Ichigo was able to block with his Bankai blade and tries to push it back .

" There's no use blocking this blow . Gran Rey Cero can't be blocked with such a weak guard , now die " Grimmjow stated as he pushes Ichigo a mile away.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as the blast creates a 4,000 foot radius explosion causing the fortress to shake a bit .

" I got you now Ichigo ! " Grimmjow shouted as he then looks at the smoke to see Ichigo with half his Bankai robe gone with blood covering his left arm and burns revealing Ichigo took some damage from the attacks.

" Damn, that attack was powerful ! " Ichigo said to Grimmjow.

" Don't give me that look. It's like this every time. No matter how badly i beat you up, you always act like you're going to win in the end . You think you're stronger than me ! I'm sick of that thinking " Grimmjow ranted as he comes at Ichigo and goes to strike but Ichigo blocks with his blade.

" Sick of what ? Being treated as an equal by a mere human ? ! I think i've been taking you lightly because no Arrancar is equal to a human" Ichigo asked as he pushes Grimmjow back.

" I don't care if you're a human,Shinigami or Arrancar ! I'll crush every last person who looks down on me " Grimmjow replied as he leaps 500 feet into the air

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo asked Grimmjow .

" You'll be the first one to perish in my attack, **Desgarrón** _( Spanish for Tear ) " _Grimmjow chanted as his claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy from the end of each finger.

" What is that ? " Ichigo asked.

" **Desgarrón** _( Spanish for "Tear ) _My greatest technique. With this, i'll crush you " Grimmjow answered as he sends his right claws towards Ichigo pushing Ichigo back 1,200 feet.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" You're finished Ichigo Kurosaki ! " Grimmjow shouted as he drags Ichigo a mile away and then goes to strike Ichigo with his other energy claw.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙_Sawing_ _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chanted as he swings his sword and then leaps up to cut through the blue energy claw waves and dashes towards Grimmjow.

" Impossible , he broke through my Desgarrón ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" I'll crush you Grimmjow, ill make your entire organization pay and take Orihime back with me ! I can't afford to lose to you, Grimmjow ! I must crush all the Espadas " Ichigo shouted as Grimmjow is unable to move.

" Shit ! " Grimmjow shouted.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō .

The blast levels everything within a 4,000 foot radius and knocks Grimmjow back to where the Privaron Espada where at.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 694<strong>

Orihime finishes bringing back Aaroniero to live from the mask fragments in a sandwich bag next to a unreleased dead Yammy who was cut in half . Menoly and Loly are there watching her heal Arrancars with no effort. Rudbornn is standing there with Aisslinger and Demoura.

" Incredible, how is it that a human processes this level of power ? " Aisslinger asked the others.

" That girls like an angel ! " Demoura answered.

" I don't know how i'm alive but i must thank her somehow ! " Rudbornn said to the group.

" You're amazing Orihime ! " Loly said to Inoue.

" Indeed, we owe you our lives ! " Menoly stated as Aaroniero gets back up .

" We're one again, perfect ! " Aaroniero said to themselves as they walk away from the room only for Ulquiorra to come with the mutilated body of Szayel and place it next to Yammy.

" Alright guys, the ones who have been recently revived would come with me to gather the rest of the slain Arrancars and bring them back to this room " Ulquiorra commanded the group.

" Right ! " all of them replied as they leave to get the bodies left in Ichigo's wake.

" Ichigo, please come for me soon ! " Orihime said to herself as she starts to heal more dead Arrancars.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 294<strong>

Skullak rushes down the stairs only to bump into Harribel .

" Skullak, where are you heading off to ? " Harribel asked Skullak.

" I'm heading out to save Cirucci, the Shinigami is planning to kill her " Skullak answered.

" So you're looking to kill him too ? That bastard hurt Rey " Harribel stated.

" What about your Fracción ? Where are they ? " Skullak asked.

" There with Starrk, safe from the chaos outside ! " Harribel stated.

" Good, it would be bad if they're weren't ! " Skullak replied as they both head down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sandlot<strong>

8:20 P.M. Ichigo is finished eating another chunk of Szayel's Fracción's flesh to restore all his Reiatsu and heal all wounds . Ichigo is notably disgusted .

" This tastes horrible , worst yet i have to eat this to move forward " Ichigo said to himself.

" It helps us greatly ! " Zangetsu answered.

" I only have one more left, looking back at it, i should've carve up that Arrancar to more chunks but i was too disgusted with the idea of having to eat this shit . Still i saw how that Arrancar healed himself , these Espadas are far stronger than i thought. I didn't think that even with my current level of power that i would have so much trouble against Grimmjow " Ichigo explained to Zangetsu.

" Makes me wonder about the other 5 Espadas , how can you hope to best them all if you struggled against the 6th Espada ? " Zangetsu asked Ichigo.

" Simple, i have yet to use my strongest technique ! " Ichigo answered.

" You mean the **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) ? " Zangetsu asked.

" Yes, i could've ended the battle without using my Hollow Mask if i used that technique " Ichigo answered .

" What do you mean ? " Zangetsu asked.

" It goes back to my battles within Konoha ! " Ichigo stated as he goes into flashback mode.

**One week ago**

**Ichigo's pov**

When i was fighting that Lee guy, he turned into his fifth Gate and was Starting to overwhelm my Bankai state.

"** Fifth gate: Gate of Limit** (杜門, _Tomon_) " Lee shouted as his body starts to glow and the ground beneath me shook and broke causing rocks to shoot up as a jet of Green Chakra shot up into the air . Lee unleashed an immense surge in power has created a massive 1,500 foot tornado around the area and sucked up anything nearby him sucking up the ruins of the neighborhood.

" Damn it, what an immense whirlwind, all this caused by simply releasing his Charka ? " i said to myself as i struggled to see him.

" Here i come Ichigo ! " Lee stated as he dashes at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) moving so fast that i couldn't even see him .

" He's too fast, i can't react ! " i stated as i barely blocked Lee's punch with my Bankai only to be sent flying 1,000 feet westward. Lee then appeared right in front of him.

" Come on Ichigo, show me your full power so we can fight as warriors. I guarantee holding back on me won't help you anymore " Lee said to me as he tries to ignore the strain on his body.

" Save it, i can still win this without hollowifying ! " i replied as he gets back up to fight him.

Strength and speed wise he was almost on par with Grimmjow. I was trying conserve my power for the Nine Tails however he was easily overpowering and speedbilzting my Bankai state. That's when i used my attack.

"** Getsuga** **Kussakuyari** (月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " i chanted as my Bankai becomes a large energy drill i held it with two hands as an aura of my Vizard mask appears over me and my eyes glow blue while my eyeballs were black.

" What is that attack ? " Lee asked.

" This is the result of my training " i answered.

" I see ! " Lee replied.

" You may be a different level than the other Shinobi, but I don't give a shit. It's the same. If I have to beat you, then I'll beat you. That's all there is to it " i said to Lee as i came at Lee charging at him

" **Hidden Lotus **" Lee chanted as he goes to strike again but i used Shunpo and came down from the sky with my Jutsu.

" Take this ! **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " i chanted as i hit Lee with an aerial attack hitting Lee's right and left arms as Lee struggles to block them.

" ARRGH ! " Lee shouted as the blast spins and builds up spiritual energy like a drill inflicting extreme piercing damage as the attack compresses into the body and all the spiritual power hits Lee at once causing a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion .

**Present Day**

" In short, i can use this technique once every battle . Once i use it, My Bankai shatters and reverts back to sealed form immediately after use for it . I could've beaten Grimmjow without using my mask however i would be left vulnerable to other Espada for another 30 minutes . With my Vizard Mask, the attack should be powerful enough to crush even the top Espada " Ichigo explained to Zangetsu as he then sees Grimmjow get up who is heavily wounded who's reverted to his sealed form.

" Bastard, so you still had some power left in you. I don't lose ...I'll never go down.. to someone like you ! " Grimmjow shouted as he slowly limps to Ichigo and goes to stab Ichigo but Ichigo slashes his blade in half.

" You're done Espada ! " Ichigo shouted as he appears behind Grimmjow and is about to stab Grimmjow .

However the clash of a blade is made as Ichigo knocks back an a massive axe wielded by Nnoitra.

" Damn it, you got in the way ! " Nnoitra said to Ichigo.

" Nnoitra, what the hell are you doing here ? " Nnoitra asked.

" So you came to save your friend ? Well, nothing is going to save him from... " Ichigo asked Nnoitra only to see the axe hit Grimmjow in the back shocking Ichigo.

" Seriously, you're a sore loser Grimmjow , just die already ! " Nnoitra shouted as Grimmjow falls to the ground.

" Shit ! " Grimmjow shouted as he falls to the ground.

" What the hell ? That was your own kind ! " Ichigo shouted.

" He was weak, we don't tolerate weaklings in the Espada . What's your name ,Shinigami ? " Nnoitra asked Ichigo.

" My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and i'm here to kill you all " Ichigo answered.

" Ichigo huh ? You must be that Inoue girls boyfriend . I must say you have a fine catch for a girlfriend " Nnoitra stated.

" What did you bastards do with her ? " Ichigo shouted.

" It doesn't matter, it would barely matter in a second when you're dead ! " Nnoitra replied as he raises his Reiatsu and swings his axe which pushes back Ichigo and Ichigo is forced to block Nnoitra's axe with his Bankai.

" What power. How can someone so skinny be so incredibly strong ? " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to hold back Nnoitra's strike and is sent flying 300 feet away.

" Take this ! " Nnoitra shouted as he swings down his axe while jumping in the air to hit Ichigo but Ichigo blocks with both hands on his Bankai struggling to hold back Nnoitra's one-handed axe swing as the force of the blow creates a 50 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater.

" Shit, i can't hold it ! " Ichigo stated as he pushes it back a bit and uses Shunpo to dodge another strike.

" Pathetic, that wasn't even a warmup and yet you were that easily overpowered " Nnoitra said to Ichigo.

" I see, you think is the full extent of my Bankai ? Hardly. In fact the problem here is that i'm only getting started. Nothing is stopping me from getting back Orihime " Ichigo explained to Nnoitra.

" That's the kind of line a guy says when he thinks he can rescue a woman and thinks that as long as his woman's safe, he can win ! You think you can get to sector 0 without fighting me ? Think again " Nnoitra asked Ichigo as he shows Ichigo his tongue with the Tattoo # 5 on it.

" 5 ? " Ichigo asked.

" That's my rank. You barely managed to hold your own with this chicken shit pissant here , I'm way stronger than him . Sorry i forgot your name already , oh well it's not going to matter at this point " Nnoitra answered as he pushes back Ichigo 50 feet away with a casual swing.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Ichigo replied as he jumps up and goes to slash Nnoitra but Nnoitra blocks the blow with his axe.

" You got nice moves for a weakling ! " Nnoitra shouted as he knocks Ichigo 500 feet aside.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo stated as he gets back up.

" You thought that you could go all out in the middle of the enemy's base and not be defeated ? I watched your whole fight with Grimmjow. I know all your moves and tricks " Nnoitra explained to Ichigo.

" I see, but can you actually keep up ? " Ichigo answered as he uses Shunpo to get point-blank of Nnoitra.

" He's fast ! " Nnoitra said to himself only to see Ichigo's blade fail to cut even a single layer of his Hierro.

" What the hell ? " Ichigo asked.

" I guess thing only looks sharp. I shouldn't even have bothered to dodge " Nnoitra answered as he headbutts Ichigo and send him flying 100 feet away.

" Damn, his head is as hard as steel ! " Ichigo said to himself only to see Nnoitra standing up.

" You're boring me ! " Nnoitra shouted as he goes to step on Ichigo's head only for Ichigo to block with his Bankai blade.

" I'm not going down , i'm rescuing Orihime ! " Ichigo said to Nnoitra as he goes to attack Nnoitra but the Espada blocks the blade with his wrist and jumps up to attack Ichigo.

Ichigo and Nnoitra clash attacks with each other. They clash with a series of blows however Ichigo is constantly overpowered by Nnoitra's one-handed casual swings while Ichigo struggles to hold it back with both hands on his blade. Ichigo is almost entirely outclassed by Nnoitra 's raw power and Hierro as he struggles to land blows . Ichigo is then kicked in the face by Nnoitra and launched 330 feet away . Nnoitra walks towards Ichigo with an arrogant smile .

" You can't defeat me ! Don't it , attacking me is futile, you can't cut my Hierro . No sword can cut me , i have the strongest Hierro while you wear a stupid necktie on your forehead " Nnoitra said to Ichigo .

" That stupid necktie was something that Orihime gave me, that is the reason why i came here to Las Noches , to rescue her ! " Ichigo replied as he generates enough Reiatsu and slashes Nnoitra lightly across the chest.

" What the hell ? " Nnoitra asked as he sees a light cut on his chest.

" So much for indestructible , time to come at you with my Bankai's full power ! " Ichigo shouted as he comes at Nnoitra .

" I got you now. Don't get so happy you got a lucky slash on me ! " Nnoitra shouted only to see Ichigo behind him.

" **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) to confuse Nnoitra.

" He's fast ! " Nnoitra shouted only to see Ichigo behind him .

" You're strong but you lack speed . Try dodging this ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to stab Nnoitra only to see Nnoitra block the blow.

" Bastard ! " Nnoitra shouted.

" What's wrong ? You 're looking pretty nervous " Ichigo arrogantly laughed as he appears behind Nnoitra .

" What the hell ? " Nnoitra shouted.

" Take this ! **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang _) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which pushes Grimmjow back a mile away cutting through everything it it's path . The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Ichigo's Black Getsuga created a mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure.

The smoke clears up to reveal that the 5th Espada only has a very light burn and no starch on his body and only the left sleeve was burned off as well as the spoon-shaped top part of his collar .

" Boy that wasn't a bad shot ! " Nnoitra said to Ichigo as he stands there unfazed.

" Impossible my Black Getsuga couldn't even cut him , it barely even scratched him ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" That was the same move you used to put a scar on Grimmjow's chest huh ? Not very impressive . I assume that Black Getsuga is 2 times more powerful than your Getsuga Tenshō and it given it wasn't enough to hurt me, that was your best shot right there . Pathetic , i'll teach you a lesson about the gap in power between a pissant human and an Arrancar " Nnoitra explained to Ichigo as he goes to strike Ichigo.

Ichigo struggles to fight on par with Nnoitra's release from and struggle . Nnoitra swings his axe down and manages to overpower Ichigo's two-handed Bankai blade . Ichigo dodges a horizontal slash which splits a 5 story rock in half from the forcewave and tries to stab Nnoitra in the neck but Nnoitra dodges with Sonído .

"** Saku Getsuga **( 裂く 月牙_Ripping Moon Fang)_ " Ichigo chanted as he swings his sword 20 times at hypersonic speeds to fire a barrage of circular Getsuga Tenshōs.

" Ha, that weak attack won't cut me . That attack isn't even enough to starch me " Nnoitra arrogantly taunted only to see Ichigo in front of him.

" That wasn't what i was aiming at. You might have Iron Skin but your eyes aren't the same " Ichigo replied as he stabs Nnoitra through the left eye.

" ARRRGGH ! " Nnoitra shouted as the blade passes through the head.

" The eye is the most vulnerable part of the body, if i pierce through it, i hit your brain and with that blow,you're dead " Ichigo explained to Nnoitra only to have his sword grabbed by Nnoitra who somehow survived the stab through the head.

" Just kidding ! " Nnoitra shouted as he stabs through Ichigo's chest.

" ARRGH! Impossible , how did you survive a blow through the skull ? " Ichigo asked Nnoitra.

" How many times i have to tell you Shinigami ? You're sword can't cut me . You're wondering how is it that anyone can survive a sword through the skull, it's simple, they can't however your sword didn't pierce my eye my head , it passed through the Hollow hole in my left eye " Nnoitra explained to Ichigo as he reveals his Hollow Hole in his left eye.

" SHIT ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to move with blood coming out of his chest.

" That means, that was the best you can do Shinigami " Nnoitra shouted.

" Shit, he pierced through my chest , damn it . I'm losing , i can't lose like this " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to move.

" Now time to die ! " Nnoitra said to Ichigo as he goes to behead Ichigo.

" Damn it , move, move ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to move.

" **_Ichigo, miss me already _**? " Hollow Ichigo said to Ichigo moves his arm and easily slashes Nnoitra through the chest leaving a mild gash .

" ARRGH ! " Nnoitra shouted only to see Ichigo's wounds healing up.

" You think you can beat me so easily ? Hahahahahaha ! " Hollow Ichigo said to Nnoitra speaking through Ichigo.

" What the hell ? How are you healing ? I punched you in the heart, you should be dead " Nnoitra said to Ichigo.

" _Hichigo, what the hell are you doing here _? " Ichigo asked his inner Hollow.

" **_Don't worry Ichigo, i'm not here to take you over yet or more importantly, i can't at your state . I'm stilling recovering my power _**" Hichigo answered.

" _Why are you helping me out ?_ " Ichigo asked his Hollow.

"**_ Because he took my processions. Nobody takes something that belongs to me too . What's your's is mine too, Now get back Orihime . Don't hold anything back_**_" Hichigo stated._

_" Right ! "_ Ichigo replied as his eyes glow yellow with blue Reiatsu glowing around him as his wounds heal up.

" What's this ? Where's this power coming from. He wasn't this strong a second ago ? " Nnoitra said to himself as blood comes out of his chest.

" Looks like you're no longer invincible now, looks like we're at level ground now. At least i know i can cut you down " Ichigo said to Nnoitra.

" How can he have recovered from a stab to the heart ? Is he really this strong without that demon " Nnoitra said to himself.

" Here i come ! " Ichigo shouted as he dashes at Nnoitra but Nnoitra blocks the blow but it's pushed back by Ichigo and his glowing Reiatsu.

" You think you can cut me with a lucky blow , get serious, you can't get lucky twice " Nnoitra stated only to be cut on his left forearm.

" How about now ? Still think you're not able to be cut ? " Ichigo asked Nnoitra as he gets away from his axe blow.

Ichigo and Nnoitra clash blows again, this time with Ichigo. Ichigo sees Nnoitra jump into the air and spin his axe creating a 300 foot whirlwind which Ichigo stands in and then swings his axe at Ichigo but Ichigo blocks the attack and pushes back the attack and slash through part of Nnoitra's axe and slices through the bridge of the nose.

" Shit ! " Nnoitra shouted.

" Your Hierro is useless, i've gotten use to the density of your skin and thanks to that i can finally cut you " Ichigo said to Nnoitra.

" Used to it ? " Nnoitra asked.

" By focusing enough Reiatsu and shaping it into my blade, i can now cut through you like a knife through butter " Ichigo explained to Nnoitra as he concentrates his Getsuga Tenshō into his blade.

" Big deal, you still can't win ! " Nnoitra stated as he goes to attack Ichigo but his attacks miss.

" You might be stronger than me but you can't hope to hit me with slow attacks like that and now that i can cut you. I can kill you " Ichigo stated as he swings with both arms in his hand and hits him with a concentrated sword strike which pushes back Nnoitra.

" What immense strength, he's overpowering my strength ! " Nnoitra said to himself as he 's being pushed back 50 feet by Ichigo and then knocked back 150 feet further.

" Now die ! " Ichigo said to Nnoitra as he comes towards Nnoitra.

" Take this ! " Nnoitra shouted as he fires a Cero at Ichigo .

" That's not going to work ! " Ichigo replied as he cuts the blast in half only to see smoke cover him from the explosion cloud. Nnoitra then dashes in with his hand focused like a knife

" I've got you know, you can't hope to survive being pierced in the skull " Nnoitra shouted as he hits through the cloud and seems to pierce Ichigo's skull only to see Ichigo is wearing his Vizard Mask.

" Miss me ? " Ichigo asked Nnoitra.

" Shit ! " Nnoitra shouted only to be cut by a powerful black wave of Reiatsu which engulfs everything within a 1,500 foot radius.

Nnoitra emerges with a massive cut through his chest going from his left shoulder to right hip and a very deep gash at that.

" You almost got me that time , i figured i put on this mask to end this fast . I know your tricks , your strong but you lack speed . You'll never be able to land a hit on me " Ichigo said to Nnoitra.

" Damn you , i'm the strongest... i can't die . I WON'T LOSE TO YOU ! **Pray Santa Teresa **_(Spanish for Praying Mantis)" _Nnoitra shouted as he gains more power as a golden-yellow Reiatsu shoots out from the gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself.

" What the hell ? You have 4 arms . Is that even possible ? " Ichigo said to Nnoitra.

" Are you retarded ? We live in a world where people shoot laser beams from their mouths, people have magical swords, people can even walk in the air and people are strong enough to cleave skyscrapers in half with ease and you think my arms are weird . You really are a naïve human ,maybe you should focus on the fact i healed from your wound " Nnoitra explained to Ichigo as he's only left with a scar.

" That was a hit from me with my mask on , how did you recover from that ? " Ichigo asked Nnoitra.

" I must say, for my Resurrección to not fully recover from that blow , you must of had some strong striking power if i can only stop the bleeding " Nnoitra said to Ichigo.

" This is bad , i can't take anything to chance ! " Ichigo said to himself as he charges up his Bankai.

" Let's see that blade try to cut me now ! " Nnoitra shouted as Ichigo dashes towards him .

"** Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang _) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō at point-blank range however Nnoitra manages to block it with one axe hand.

" What ? Is that the best you got ? " Nnoitra asked Ichigo before slashing him with 3 other hands and pushing him back 100 feet from the force of the strike.

" No way ! He blocked with only one arm, damn it ! " Ichigo said to himself as he bleeds out on the floor from his chest.

" You're sword had no force behind it Shinigami , time to get that Orihime and make her my pet " Nnoitra said to Ichigo.

" Your pet ? " Ichigo asked.

" You know, pet. She's going to be my bitch for now on , she's going to cook and clean for me and even suck my dick " Nnoitra answered.

" She'll never consent to that , she loves me with all my heart , she'll never go with Arrancar scum like you " Ichigo stated.

" Shut up, i don't care. If anything, i enjoy breaking women . A little bit of sexual torture and she'll be mine " Nnoitra replied.

" You bastard ! I'm not letting you touch Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted.

" And you're going to stop me ? Get real, you're outmatched , get used to it " Nnoitra said to Ichigo as he walks away only to get one of his arms slashed off.

" You're not touching a hair on Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as his blade glows with black and red Reiatsu with his body healing up.

"**_ Ichigo. This is the last time i'm healing you up, screw up and i'll take over and i'll be the king _**" Hichigo warned Ichigo .

"_ Don't worry. i can still cut him. I'll leave him with only one arm left before i kill him_ " Ichigo replied.

" Don't get too excited , i've only gotten started. This is the first and last arm you'll be cutting off . I'll rip you to shreds with all 6 arms " Nnoitra stated.

" 6 arms ? I see only 3 arms ! " Ichigo asked Nnoitra only to see Nnoitra regrow his fourth arm and grow two more arms.

" Ha, you're not cutting off all these arms ! " Nnoitra shouted as he swings his blades at Ichigo.

Ichigo with his Hollow Mask clashes with Nnoitra's release from while using two hands on his Bankai blade with Getsuga Tenshō blade. Despite having the speed and range edge, Nnoitra has great amounts of power and is able to push back Ichigo 50 feet away. Ichigo goes to slash his face but Nnoitra blocks with his blades. He uses one free arm to pierce Ichigo through the chest.

" ARRRGGH ! " Nnoitra shouted as he goes through Ichigo's chest only to see it was an afterimage.

" Too slow ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes off two more arms from Nnoitra using his blade covered with Getsuga energy.

" Damn it, that was a dirty trick ! " Nnoitra shouted.

" So was sneak attacking me earlier , problem is that you move too slow. I can still beat you with enough hits " Ichigo stated as he holds his blade.

" Bring it ! " Nnoitra shouted as he goes to slash Ichigo but Ichigo moves out of the way.

" **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo stated as he creates 12 afterimages of themselves moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) and run circles around Nnoitra.

" You think i can't see through that ? " Nnoitra shouted as he slashes Ichigo but it was an afterimage.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙_Sawing_ _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chanted as he slashes Nnoitra's axe's and slashes his other 2 arms off but he regrows all his limb so fast that Ichigo is left vulnerable to attack.

" Got you now ! " Nnoitra shouted as he slashes Ichigo across the shoulders and Ichigo staggers back barely dodging the blow.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" You must've been holding back on Grimmjow to conserve your strength, either that or you get stronger every time you fight. Either way, you weren't this strong when i saw your battle with Grimmjow . Either way time for my full power " Nnoitra said to Ichigo as he charges up a Cero from his mouth and his scythes .

" Shit. I can barely move my arms , he slashed me pretty deeply ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to get his hands up.

" **Cero Siete **(_Spanish for Seven Hollow Flash) " _Nnoitra shouted as he charges up a cero in his mouth and Ceros glowing on his axes and he fires them in a massive blast.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang _) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō however the blast is canceled out by Nnoitra's Cero.

" This Cero is 7 times the power of normal Cero , there's no way you can stop this blast ! " Nnoitra shouted as the blast goes towards Ichigo.

" OH SHIT ! " Ichigo shouted as the blast hits him and explodes.

The blast destroys everything within a 2,500 foot radius.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Barragan's palace<strong>

Choe, Findor and Gigo are watching the battle from the rooftop as they see the explosion

" What is this ? " Choe asked the group.

" Nnoitra's Cero Siete ! " Findor answered.

" Cero Siete ? " Choe asked.

" Nnoitra's **Cero Siete**(_Spanish for Seven Hollow Flash) _is a highly powerful Cero, 2 times stronger than a Grand Ray Cero. That Moron should've known better than to fire such a powerful Cero inside Las Noches " Barragan explained to Nnoitra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile away<strong>

Gantenbainne, Grimmjow , Dordoni and Cirucci stand there heavily wounded when they see the mushroom cloud and feel the sand blowing towards them from a close distance.

" Damn , what an explosion ! " Gantenbainne said to the group.

" Ichigo's not surviving that blast ! " Grimmjow stated as he struggles to withstand such a blast.

" Is he trying to level the fortresses ? " Dordoni asked.

" That moron ! " Cirucci answered while she coughs up blood .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Ground Zero<strong>

Ichigo is at the bottom of a 61 foot deep, 223 foot diameter crater with burns on most of his body. The blast generated 1 Kiloton of TNT, 1/15th yield of the Hiroshima Bomb. The blast levels 29,400 meters ^3 of rock within the sandlot and sends a small mushroom cloud into the air. The top half of his body is burned from the blast and covered with 2nd degree burns and 25% of his mask cracked from the blast. Ichigo struggles to stand but he can't move.

" Hahahahahaha ! Looks like this is the end for you . Now i'm going to finish you and then make your girl my pet for life " Nnoitra laughed as he comes closer to Ichigo walking down the crater .

" I told you, you're not touching Orihime ! Orihime is mine , i won't let you harm her ! " Ichigo shouted as he stands up and glows with intense anger.

" You're finished , you have nothing left . With your injuries, it's amazing you can still pick up a sword " Nnoitra stated.

" Then allow me to show you how i use my sword with this attack " Ichigo replied as he grabs the chain of his Bankai with his Getsuga Tenshō compressed into the blade and then twirls it around in a clockwise fashion spinning it around while still wearing his Vizard mask. Ichigo charges up Reiatsu around him which becomes a dense black and red spiral of energy that becomes an energy drill around him . He stops twirling around his Bankai as the energy forming around his sword.

" What the hell are you doing ? " Nnoitra asked Ichigo.

" Killing a scumbag like you ! " Ichigo answered as his Bankai becomes a large energy drill he holds with two hands as an aura of his Vizard mask appears over him and Ichigo's eyes glow blue while his eyeballs are black.

" Ha, funny joke . You barely survive my blast, this time i'll kill you for sure " Nnoitra shouted as he charges up his Cero.

This is the end, time to take you down with everything i got ! " Ichigo replied as he holds on to his mask reforging it and then swings his sword with Getsuga Tenshō energy on it revealing his Bankai now looks like a black and red lance.

" **Cero Siete **(_Spanish for Seven Hollow Flash)" _Nnoitra shouted as he charges up a cero in his mouth and Ceros glowing on his axes and he fires them in a massive blast.

"** Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he dashes through the Cero and dispels it with his drill.

" Impossible, he canceled out my strongest attack ! " Nnoitra shouted as Ichigo comes towards him.

" It's over Nnoitra ! " Ichigo shouted as the attack hits through his arms.

" NOOO! " Nnoitra screamed in pain as Ichigo's drill goes through his chest and blasts a hole through Nnoitra.

The attack drags Nnoitra a mile away before exploding . The blast spins and builds up spiritual energy like a drill inflicting extreme piercing damages as the attack compresses into the body and all the spiritual power hits Nnoitra at once causing a massive 1 mile radius explosion forming a vertical spiraling black red Reiatsu wave shaped like a drill.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Barragan's palace<strong>

Choe, Findor and Gigo are watching the battle from the rooftop as they see the explosion as it comes towards them.

" What is this ? " Choe asked the group.

" It's huge ! " Findor answered.

" It's coming towards us ! " Choe shouted.

" Stand back guys ! " Barragan replied as he forms a barrier around himself and the Palace as the blast wave sends rocks hitting the barrier .

" That was a close one ! " Findor said to the King.

" Of course it was, had not for me, the place would be blown to bits " Barragan said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 1 mile away<strong>

Gantenbainne, Grimmjow , Dordoni and Cirucci stand there heavily wounded when they see the mushroom cloud and feel the sand blowing towards them from a close distance.

" Damn , what an explosion ! " Gantenbainne said to the group.

" Damn it, he held back on me ! " Grimmjow shouted as he struggles to withstand such a blast.

" What is that Nino ? " Dordoni asked.

" I have no clue ! " Cirucci answered while she coughs up blood .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's throne room<strong>

Aizen feels a bit of shaking within the throne with the cup of tea spilling over.

" What a nosy tremor we got here ! " Aizen said to Gin and Tōusen.

" That attack Ichigo used was at **1,000,000 RYK** , what an immensely strong attack " Tōusen said to Aizen.

" I wasn't expecting this attack to be so strong ! " Aizen stated.

" That's madness, with that much spiritual power, one could create an explosion the size of the Hiroshima bomb " Tōusen stated.

" It seems all that training Ichigo did with the Vizards paid off well ! " Gin replied.

" How did Ichigo get this powerful in such a short amount of time ? " Tōusen asked.

" You're telling me, several months ago he couldn't fight a measly Menos and now he has the Reiatsu of 4,000 Menos Grandes " Gin answered.

" ... " Wonderweiss wondered as the ceiling starts to crack.

" Ichigo, you cease to impress me with that power of yours ! " Aizen said to himself looking at the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 17 floor 32<strong>

Harribel and Skullak feel the rumbling nearby to feel Ichigo's Reiatsu.

" This Reiatsu, it's so high that it surpasses any of the Adjuchas level Espadas " Harribel said to Skullak.

" Could it be the intruder ? No wonder he was able to defeat 5 Espadas and multiple Arrancars " Skullak replied.

" It's a good thing my Fracción are safe ! " Harribel said to the Arrancar as they head down to the sandlot.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Medical Bay , Sector # 13 , 570th floor<strong>

Starrk is within the Hospital with Rey getting treated by the doctors within the facility. They all felt the shockwave .

" What a powerful Reiatsu ! " Starrk said to Lilynette.

" It came close to matching that of a Vasto Lorde " Sheelal answered.

" Is that the power of the Shinigami attacking ? " Mila asked.

" We would've stood no chance if we stood there long enough " Sun Sun answered.

" No kidding , the explosion happened pretty close to Harribel's palace . You all would've dead if you stood there at the moment " Rey said to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 694<strong>

Orihime finishes bringing back Yammy who was cut in half by Ichigo.

" I'm alive ? " Yammy asked only to see his dog there.

" You're been revived by me , now go away. You're dog wants you to be alive " Orihime answered.

" Yeah, now i can play with my dog ! " Yammy replied as he walks away with his dog being the last person she revives for now.

" Orihime . Are you alone ? " said a mysterious voice.

" Who's there ? " Orihime asked only to see Ibiki there.

" It's me , Ibiki ! " Ibiki answered.

" Are you from the Soul Society ? " Orihime asked.

" Yes, i been sent to get you out of here . The task force should arrive soon " Ibiki stated.

" Thanks, is Ichigo part of all this ? " Orihime asked.

" Yes, for the moment , he is ! " Ibiki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles from Las Noches<strong>

Yoruichi and the team of Vizards arrive with Kukaku , Tessai and Kisuke riding a magical carpet heading to Las Noches when she gets a call.

" What is it Ibiki ? " Yoruichi asked.

" It's me, i got Orihime here and ready to leave whenever your ready " Ibiki answered.

" Good, stay out of sight and when the time comes, try to escape with Orihime. Where are you located ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Sector 22, floor 694 ! " Ibiki answered.

" Stay there, we're going to breach the palace in 5 minutes. Kukaku , Hachigen , Lisa and Hiyori would come by and take you out of harms way , stay put " Yoruichi commanded.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied as she hangs up the phone.

" What was it ? " Kisuke asked.

" Ibiki has gotten Orihime ! " Yoruichi answered.

" That was a bit too easy though ! " Kukaku stated.

" Yeah something doesn't feel right about this at all ! " Shinji replied.

" Ichigo has proved useful after all , according to reports, he killed off 5 Espadas by himself sent by her text messages " Yoruichi stated.

" 5 by himself ? He's really improved ! " Love said to the group.

" He might of token out 5-10 but mind you 1-4 are far stronger than him, even with his current power . There's no way he'll win , especially if he has reached his limit at this point " Kisuke explained to the group.

" Still, he took 5 Espadas . 5-10 are mostly Adjuchas level Arrancars who are all on the level of a captain, that's no doubt a power feat " Kensei stated.

" I can barely take on more than 1 Espada by myself !" Hachigen replied.

" This Ichigo guy was far stronger than i though " Rose said to the group.

" It's safe to say neither of us say this coming " Mashiro said to the team.

" What can i say, that kid has alot of promise ! " Lisa stated.

" Alot more than i'm willing to give him credit for ! " Hiyori replied.

" He's after all the son of one of the strongest Captains within the last 200 years ! " Kisuke replied as they get closer to Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Ground Zero<strong>

The smoke cloud clears up from the massive explosion which formed a 125 ft deep 459 ft diameter crater, produced by the attack, the explosion was the equivalent of 7.5 Kilotons of TNT, nearly half the explosive force of the Hiroshima Bomb. The smoke clears up to reveal that Nnoitra has been blasted in half with his entire abdomen destroyed and his heart ruptured. Ichigo walks towards Nnoitra who is now dead with cuts on his arms and two gashes on his shoulders with 2nd degree burns on the upper body and half his robe gone. He's no longer in Vizard form and his Bankai reverted to his Shikai and he's heavily exhausted.

" He's dead , his Hierro was useless against this attack . No one can hope to block this attack, with this all the Espada before me will fall " Ichigo said to himself only to see someone rush to the crater.

" Master Nnoitra , no it can't be ! " Tesra said to Ichigo as he holds Nnoitra's bisected body.

" He's dead, you'll soon join him ! " Ichigo said to the Arrancar.

" You're out of energy , you used your strongest attack and for that, i'll crush you and avenge Master Nnoitra **Crush Verruga **(_Spanish for Wart ) " Tesra_ chanted as he reveals to be in release form.

" Bring it ! " Ichigo replied only to be punched by Tesra and sent flying 500 feet to the edge of the crater.

" Die Shinigami ! " Tesra shouted as he tries to pound Ichigo but Ichigo dodges his attacks.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to slash down Tesra.

" **Cero Córnea** (_Spanish for Zero Cornea_ ) " Tesra chanted as he fires a powerful Bala from his eye which knocks back Ichigo.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Take this ! " Tesra shouted as he fires a Cero at an injured Ichigo and hits him creating an explosion.

The smoke clears up to reveal Ichigo is fully healed after eating the chunk of Szayel's Fracción which healed all his wounds and repaired his cloak. Ichigo also turned into his Bankai state.

" Looks like this medicine ignores the recovery time of my Bankai however i still can't use my mask for now " Ichigo said to Tesra.

" Why you ! " Tesra shouted as he tries to punch Ichigo but Ichigo punches the Arrancar 2,500 feet away with a casual punch knocking him through a pillar.

" Now you're dead ! " Ichigo shouted as he dashes towards Tesra only to be slapped by Cirucci's tail.

Cirucci is still standing while in release form however is bleeding badly.

" It's not over yet ! " Cirucci said to Ichigo.

" Ha, you can't fight me by yourself. You no longer have any feathers for attack " Ichigo arrogantly taunted.

" If i can't use them , then i'll just discard them ! " Cirucci stated as she removes her extending arms and wings and the tip of her tail splits in half and projects a large, pink fan of spiritual energy.

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo asked.

" You're clearly weakened. You can heal yourself all you like but you can't fight the strain forever . This is a war Ichigo, we we're born to defeat and kill every single enemy, to be defeated is unforgivable and to allow comrades to die is even worse than that " Cirucci shouted as she swings her tail at Ichigo but Ichigo blocks it barely.

" I can't block the attack , it's so powerful ! " Ichigo said to himself only to be pushed back 20 feet from Cirucci.

Ichigo dodges multiple slashes as each slash cuts down rocks with ease . Ichigo struggles to block them but Cirucci overpowers them with her attack . Ichigo tries to block with his blade but each strike pushes him back.

" Ha, your Bankai can't cut these attacks ! " Cirucci shouted as she goes to strike Ichigo again.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙_Sawing_ _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chanted as he tries to cut the blade in half but Cirucci withdraws it and goes away from Ichigo.

" When i stop and think about it , i really don't have an desire to fight you up close . If we fight with blades with equal power, the one with the longer reach wins " Cirucci said to Ichigo.

" I see ! " Ichigo replied as he holds his sword with two blades.

" **Ala Cortadola Gradiator** (_Spanish for Wing Cutter Gladiator_ ) " Cirucci shouted as she fires a giant arrow like attack at Ichigo.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang _) " Ichigo countered as he uses the blast to cut the arrow in half and now dashes towards Cirucci.

" Shit ! I'm dead ! " Cirucci shouted

Before Ichigo can stab her through the heart , Skullak appears and blocks with his sword drawn out .

" Sorry but i'm not letting you hurt her ! " Skullak said to Ichigo.

" Who are you ? " Ichigo asked.

" You've caused too much trouble for us, therefore i must crush you where you stand " Skullak answered.

**To be continued…...**


	60. Destruction of Las Noches ?

**Bleach Shippūden Chapter 58 : Destruction of Las Noches ? The conclusion of Operation Halcyon**

**(A/N:Ichigo has defeated 5 Espadas and now is taking on the former Primera Espada and is one step closer to rescuing Orihime . Would Orihime be rescued and would Ichigo prevail or is it doomed to failure ? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Sandlot<strong>

8:45 P.M. Ichigo and Skullak stare down at each other as the rest of the fallen Espadas look at the two staring down at each other.

" Skullak , you arrived here on time " Cirucci said to Skullak.

" Cirucci ! " Skullak said to his lover as he hugs her .

" Hey you, i'm not done talking with you " Ichigo stated as he goes to attack Skullak only for his blade to be blocked by Skullak .

" So you did this to her ? You were trying to kill her and all the Arrancars here weren't you ? " Skullak asked Ichigo.

" Damn straight, you monsters are a creation by Aizen who threaten the way of life of the Soul Society and the human world " Ichigo answered.

" Just as i thought, so you came here with the intent of killing us all off didn't you " Skullak stated.

" You bastards ruin countless lives and you kidnapped Orihime, i can't forgive you for what you're trying to do " Ichigo replied.

Harribel arrives at the scene to Skullak to see him facing off with the Substitute Shinigami .

" Need help Skullak ? " Harribel asked.

" I'm fine, carry Cirucci away , have her healed by Orihime " Skullak answered.

" Oh no you don't, you bastards aren't using my girlfriend to heal you guys up " Ichigo shouted as he charges at Harribel only to be blocked by Skullak again and push him back.

" What's the deal with this guy ? He keeps pushing me back like i was nothing " Ichigo said to himself.

" Harribel, make sure Cirucci is safe as well as the others " Skullak said to Harribel.

" Don't worry, they'll be safe at last " Ulquiorra replied as he shows up with Loly who's holding Grimmjow, Menoly who's holding Dordoni , Aisslinger who's holding Gantenbainne and Demoura who picks up Tesla.

" How , you bastards. How dare you use Orihime's powers to bring these guys back ? I killed you all ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Shall i assist you Skullak ? " Ulquiorra asked .

" No, i got him . Leave this guy to me, get Ninorta back to sector 22 within the 694th floor where Orihime is being held " SKullak answered.

" Right ! " Ulquiorra replied as he leaves the area.

" I'm not letting you guys use Orihime to revive your Arrancar buddies " Ichigo shouted as he goes to fire a Getsuga Tenshō at the Arrancars but Skullak uses Sonído and smacks back the blast with his barehand.

" I told you, your opponent is me ! " Skullak replied.

" Who are you ? " Ichigo shouted .

" I don't give my name to people who murder my friends, you are not my equal " Skullak answered as he pushes back Ichigo again.

" You're right, i'm much better than you Arrancar . I killed 5 Espada's , you think you're a match for me ? " Ichigo arrogantly taunted.

" Then let's test that strength of yours " Skullak answered as he stands there.

Meanwhile Harribel walks over to her Palace which was 2,500 feet next to the crater created by Ichigo to look at her Palace in ruins.

" What an immense amount of power. Had my Fracción stood here, he would of killed them off for sure. He's incredibly strong " Harribel said to herself as she looks at the rubble of her home while holding Cirucci.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches gates<strong>

Kukaku , Tessai,. Yoruichi ,Kisuke , Tessai and the Vizards arrive at the fortress where the group then comes to see the hole Ichigo left within the fortress walls.

" Looks like Ichigo came here with a grand entrance " Kisuke said to the group.

" Indeed he really doesn't know the word subtlety " Yoruichi replied.

" Doesn't matter, we need to get into the floors and take Orihime out of here " Kukaku stated.

" How do we do this ? " Kensei asked.

" We'll split up the teams. Kensei will go by himself and attack the western sectors causing a diversion there, Love would attack the east sector and cause a distraction there , Shinji will cover the northern area and Rose would cover the southern area. Me, Tessai and Yoruichi would cover the advance up to the top tower and attack Aizen head on. We'll all have to avoid using Bankai within this palace unless we risk losing the palace and killing Ibiki and Orihime. While we're hitting up the areas, Kukaku and the Vizard Lieutenants would advance towards Orihime's position and get here out of there " Kisuke explained to the team.

" I see, well let's stop wasting time and attack this palace " Kensei shouted as he puts on his Vizard mask.

" Let's do this ! " Love stated as he puts on his mask.

" Everyone go into the fortress and show no mercy " Shinji shouted as he heads into the base .

The entire team rushes into the fort and launches their counterassault .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Baraggan's Palace<strong>

Baraggan and his Fracción are watching the battle .

" Looks like Skullak hasn't lost his game ! " Baraggan said to his Fracción.

" That Shinigami stands no chance now ! " Findor replied.

" This should be a one-sided battle ! " Gigo stated.

" No one aside from Lord Baraggan can beat Skullak " Choe impress of Skullak not losing his fighting skills, while the Fracción watch in amazement see the sensei fight hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Sandlot<strong>

Ichigo and Skullak clash attacks with each other. Ichigo is struggling to strike Skullak who blocks every blow from Ichigo while not even moving an inch with one arm holding his sword nonchalantly .

Ichigo swings with immense force against Skullak using both hands however Skullak effortlessly blocks with only one hand on his sword without moving an inch while the force uplifts the ground 6 feet high around Skullak. Ichigo struggles to push back Skullak however the former Espada barely bulges whereas Ichigo struggles to push him back.

" What's the deal with this guy ? He's not taking me seriously yet is able to block my attacks . What's going on here " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges a slash from Skullak.

" Come on, is the stress of fighting 5 Espadas weakened you to the point you can't even force me to put a strong grip on my blade ? " Skullak asked Ichigo.

" He has a point, it seems like my body is tiring out but wait, i just recovered my Reiatsu and healed my body. I should be fighting at 100% power yet he's able to parry my attacks with barely any effort " Ichigo said to himself as he goes to slash Skullak.

Ichigo swings his blade toward Skullak however the Arrancar jumps over the blade and then goes to slash Ichigo but Ichigo blocks however is pushed back. Ichigo charges towards Skullak however Skullak stands them and casually blocks a slash from Ichigo who's using two hands on his blade. Skullak goes to stab Ichigo but Ichigo moves out of the way and goes top slash Skullak's face but Skullak easily blocks the attack and almost beheads Ichigo but Ichigo ducks over the slash.

" There's more ! " Skullak said to Ichigo as he does 30 stabs per second which Ichigo dodges with his Bankai speed and jumps out of the way.

" He's fast but i can respond !" Ichigo said to himself as he evades a slash from Skullak.

" He dodged it ! " Skullak said shocked to see Ichigo disappear only to reappear in front of the Former Espada.

" Got you ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes Skullak pushing him back however despite the force of the slash being able to take down a 100 foot pillar behind Skullak, Skullak doesn't even have a tear in his clothes let alone a starch.

" This is a rather thin blade you got there " Skullak said to Ichigo as he pushes Ichigo back 20 feet away

" I see. You got strong Hierro . You got some tough Hierro however i've found away around it " Ichigo replied as his blade glows with black and red Reiatsu and he charges at Skullak and charges at Skullak.

" Let's see how tough that blade is " Skullak responded as he stands there and stabs his sword into the ground causing the ground to uplift 10 feet high around him.

" What strength , he caused the ground to get uplifted with a single stab into the ground " Ichigo said to himself as he sees Skullak above him.

" Take this ! " Skullak chanted as he smashes the ground leveling everything within a 300 foot radius. Ichigo leaps in the air only to see Skullak above him.

" I don't think so ! " Ichigo shouted as he tires to slash Skullak however Skullak uses Sonído and slashes Ichigo in half.

" I got you !" Skullak said to Ichigo only to notice that he cut an afterimage .

" **Zanzō** (残像 _Afterimage_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 12,833 ft/sec ( 8,750 MPH) to confuse Skullak.

" You're fast " Skullak said to Ichigo as he stands there with his eyes closed.

" What the ? Why are you closing your eyes ? Giving up already ? " Ichigo asked as he moves around Skullak however he's punched by Skullak no sooner he tires to slash him from behind.

" What a boring ,weak attempt of speed . Release your Bankai already, i refuse to fight you with my sword or with my eyes open if you fight me with that weak slow blade " Skullak said to Ichigo with his sword drawn back at it's sheathe .

" How dare you , i'm in Bankai state already !" Ichigo replied.

" That weapon is your Bankai ? What a joke, it's just a painted sealed sword . It barely registers as a Shikai let alone a Bankai " Skullak calmly said to the Substitute Shinigami.

" How dare you insult my Bankai ? " Ichigo shouted.

" I fought numerous Shinigami in the past and even fought against captains in the past, your power doesn't even compare to that " Skullak explained to Ichigo.

" Not impressive huh ? Then allow me to show you my power " Ichigo replied as he goes to attack the Espada.

" Go ahead and bring it ! " Skullak said to the group as he stands there with his eyes closed.

" Take this **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which pushes Grimmjow back a mile away cutting through everything it it's path . The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Ichigo's Black Getsuga created a 1/4 mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure however the blast doesn't even faze him.

" Was that the best you can do with that Bankai ? " Skullak asked as he stands there without even his clothes being burned or scratched .

" Impossible , he doesn't even have starch on him . Even Ninorta was burned by a full power Getsuga Tenshō " Ichigo said to himself.

" I see , that's the best you can do, now it's my turn to go to attack " Skullak said to Ichigo as he dashes towards Ichigo.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he's kicked in the stomach and knocked back 1 mile into a 500 foot pillar which collapses from the immense force.

" Come on ,is that the best you're capable of doing in that Bankai state ? " Skullak asked Ichigo as he stands there.

" He's underestimating me , i'll just have to take him with a variety of attacks " Ichigo said to himself as he charges up a Getsuga Tenshō.

" What are you up to ? " Skullak asked with his eyes closed.

" **Saku Getsuga **( 裂く 月牙_Ripping Moon Fang)_ " Ichigo chanted as he fires a series of 20 Getsuga Tenshōs towards Skullak but he stands there not being fazed.

" Do you think that those Getsuga have any effect on me when your strongest one couldn't cut me ? " Skullak asked Ichigo as Ichigo then goes to jump stab Skullak but he sidesteps away having Ichigo stab the ground .

" **Meigetsu** (明月, _Harvest Moon_) " Ichigo chanted as he creates a shockwave stabbing the ground which slightly overwhelms Skullak.

" What the ... ? " Skullak asked shocked to see Ichigo's attack and see Ichigo in front of him .

"** Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙 _Sawing Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo shouted as he slashes Skullak however he blocks the blade with his right hand but has a light cut on his right palm.

" What the ? You actually caught me off-guard " Skullak said to Ichigo as he grabs his sword.

" Looks like i can still cut you with my blade " Ichigo said to Skullak as he gets back while Skullak looks at the small cut on his palm.

" I see, you managed to bypass my Pesquisa to hit me with an attack while i'm offguard " Skullak asked Ichigo.

" Pesquisa ? " Ichigo asked.

" I can detect you without opening my eyes by your Reiatsu " Skullak answered.

" I see, now you can't take me so lightly now! " Ichigo stated as he charges up more Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within West Las Noches<strong>

Several Arrancars are walking around the area when the wall collapses revealing Kensei smashed through the walls in his base state wearing a hollow mask.

" It's the enemy, get him " the Arrancars shouted as they charge at Kensei.

" Get serious ! " Kensei replied as he draws his sword and takes on 29 Arrancars.

" He's going to attack ! "said one of the Arrancars only to see him drop his sword and remove his mask.

" I won't be needing any of this " Kensei said to the Arrancars as he goes to a boxing stance.

" Arrogant Shinigami, you think you can beat up without your Zanpakutō ? " one of them shouted.

" Pretty much ! " Kensei answered as he stands there with an arrogant look on his face.

" Get him ! " one of the Arrancars shouted as they charge however Kensei grabs the blade barehanded.

" Pathetic ! " Kensei replied as he kicks one of the Arrancars heads off with ease and punches another one in half.

Two Arrancars charge at him with their swords but Kensei hits both Arrancars with his elbows smashing their heads off. Kensei sees 3 people charge towards him but he hits them with a roundhouse kick, cutting them in half. 9 more come towards Kensei but he crushes all of them with a series of fast punches and powerful kicks. 6 more Arrancars come towards Kensei but Kensei uses a powerful shockwave to kill them off. 7 more of them fire Ceros at Kensei however the Shinigami tanks the blasts with ease and uses high-speed punches to take him out.

All of a sudden another Arrancar appears in front of Kensei to fight him . He has short black hair, grey eyes and wears a brown uniform. His mask remains is a mask plate that covers the whole lower part of his face. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard katana with a brown hilt and a blaster.

" Who dares intrude Las Noches ? " the Arrancar asked Kensei.

" I'm here to destroy this place , who are you ? " Kensei asked.

" Aerial ace Buresuto Ofu ,i'm here to take you down " the Arrancar answered.

" Another canon fodder Arrancar, listen i just finished killing off your friends with little effort. I won't need to break a sweat with you " Kensei arrogantly stated as he stands there .

" Fine then , you're regret underestimating me ! " Buresuto stated.

" Bring it on ! " Kensei replied as he stands there without his sword.

" **Shoot to kill Cohete de Guerrero** _( Spanish for Rocket Warrior)_ " Buresuto chanted as he gains armor around his body . His feet turn into boosters that give him great speed that makes him an aerial ace. His left hand turns into a rapid fire machine gun and his sword turn into a double-sided axe.

" I see, not a bad release form , let's see what the Denreishinki as to say about your power level " Kensei said to the Arrancar as he takes out his phone and calculates his power level.

" I see, you're scanning how much RYK i have in my Resurrecion , it might surprise you a bit " Buresuto said to Kensei.

" **11,500 RYK,** that's pretty high for a mere Arrancar " Kensei stated.

" We are the Comandos ! " Buresuto answered.

" Comandos ? " Kensei asked.

" **Los Comandos** ( _Spanish for the Commandos_ ) are skilled military warriors, they might not be near the power of the Espada, but they do have the skills, power, and weapons to one day become Espadas. We are the strongest Arrancars, we're only below the Parrivon Espada and current Espada in power " Buresuto said to the Vizard captain.

" Bring it ! " Kensei stated as he puts away his phone.

" You think you can take me on with just your barehands ? How arrogant are you ? I'll teach you not to underestimate us Commandos " Buresuto shouted as he fires several rounds at Kensei with his machine arm which shoots a variety of powerful Bala attacks which Kensei is force to dodge.

Kensei dodges 820 Bala rounds from Buresuto which each are powerful enough to shred through solid walls 3 feet deep and punch 3 inch diameter holes within the walls he's shooting at. Kensei dashes towards the Arrancar but the Arrancar flies up into the air moving at 2436.6 ft/sec ( 1,600 MPH ).

" What the ? " Kensei asked as he sees Buresuto.

" I can fly using Reiatsu to power the jet boosters on my feet to fly around and attack " Buresuto explained to Kensei.

" I see ! " Kensei stated.

" You think that's bad, deal with this " Buresuto replied as he dashes at Kensei moving at supersonic speeds and shoots rounds at Kensei only for him to dodge.

" He's very annoying ! " Kensei said to himself as he then sees his foe come at him .

" Take this ! " Buresuto shouted as he comes at Kensei with an Axe but Kensei dodges the attack but gets a tiny cut on his left check.

" He's strong ! " Kensei said to himself as he dodges another slash from Buresuto.

" What's wrong Shinigami , too fast for you ? You better pick up that sword if you have any chance of winning " Buresuto shouted as he does a series of powerful slashes.

" I see ,you want me to fight seriously ? " Kensei asked Buresuto .

" Ha, you expect me to believe you're holding back " Buresuto answered.

" I see, you think this is my all ? " Kensei asked as he appears behind Buresuto.

" What the hell ? How did you get behind me so fast ? " Buresuto questioned the white-haired Vizard only to get punched 50 feet into the wall.

" Because you're not as strong as you think you are " Kensei answered as he charges up Reiatsu around his fist.

" I'll destroy you ! " Buresuto shouted and charge up Reiatsu in his left arm and axe.

Both attacks clash with each other and create a large shockwave . The smoke clears up to reveal that Kensei has a small cut on his chest and he kneels down however Buresuto has a giant hole through his chest and he falls down dead. Kensei then picks up his blade and puts it in it's sheathe.

" Looks like that wasn't half bad of a fight ! " Kensei said to himself as he walks away from the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within East Las Noches<strong>

Love runs down the hallway still in his Shikai from looking to cause trouble as he sets everything ablaze with his massive club. 20 Arrancar charge at Love with their swords but they're easily crushed and burned alive by Love.

" Piece of cake ! " Love said to himself as he stands there with his Shikai.

Suddenly Love encounters a powerful Arrancar . He has black hair, purple eyes and wears a yellow cowboy like uniform. His mask remains is a plate on the back of his neck.

" Looks like i found a good sample here, what is your name ? " the Arrancar asked .

" Who cares, you're going to die in a minute ! " Love answered as he swings his Shikai at the Arrancar.

" Good but not good enough ! " the Arrancar answered as the barrier bounces back the massive Shikai and steals the Zanpakutō back into it's sealed sword state.

" What the hell ? " Love asked as he sees his Shikai go back to his sealed form.

" My special barrier **Hoja de Negación** ( _Spanish for Blade Negation_ ) uses the technology from Szayel and it allows me to seal a Shinigami's Shikai or Arrancar's Resurrección regardless of how powerful the Shikai is. . I don't really have my Zanpakutō, but i make up for it with various weapons and devices that i got from Hueco Mundo, the World of the Living, and a few from Soul Society that i stole. After i kill you, i'll retrieve your technology and Zanpakutō " the Arrancar explained to Love.

" Who are you ? " Love asked.

" My name is Swindoru, member of **Los Comandos** ( _Spanish for the Commandos_ ). We're skilled military warriors that are almost Espada level " the Arrancar answered.

" it doesn't matter , your power reading is only **6,000 RYK**. You're easy pickings for me even without Shikai " Love stated.

" I see, you have a point . I was always the weakest member in terms of brute strength however that changes depending on the Shikai i steal, i can increase my power . Allow me to show you my power **Replicar** ( _Spanish for Replica_r ) " Swindoru chanted as he creates an exact copy of Tengamaru.

" What the fuck ? How is it that you steal my Shikai ? " Love asked.

" I didn't steal it, i sealed yours and copied the Reiatsu to form a prefect copy of your Shikai. Now time to see the look on your face as i use your attack against you " Swindoru stated as he swings his Shikai towards Love but Love blocks with his sealed sword.

" Is that the best you got ? " Love asked.

" **Hikiretsu** (火亀裂_Fire Fissure_ ) " Swindoru chanted as he slams his Shikai into the ground to create a large fissure of flame that travel to the Vizard at fast speeds which almost hits the Vizard , setting everything on fire.

" Shit, he has my attacks as well ! " Love said to himself as he sees Swindoru in the air .

" I got you ! " Love shouted as he goes to attack however Swindoru turns invisible from Swindoru.

" Shit , where did he go ? " Love asked.

" **Hifuki no Koduchi** (火吹の小槌, _Fire-Blowing Gavel_) " Swindoru chanted as he swings Tengumaru up and it ignites itself in flames he then points it downwards and a huge fireball fires from the tip sending a massive fireball towards Love creating a massive flaming pillar .

The smoke clears up that Love has put on his Hollow Mask and he's wielding his sealed sword.

" Looks like you picked the wrong opponent " Love said to the Arrancar who stole his Shikai.

" Let's see how well you do with this attack again **Hifuki no Koduchi** (火吹の小槌, _Fire-Blowing Gavel_) " Swindoru chanted as he swings Tengumaru up and it ignites itself in flames he then points it downwards and a huge fireball fires from the tip sending a massive fireball towards Love .

" **Moda# 4 Aoarashi**(青嵐,_Mountain Air)_" Love countered as he swings his sealed sword with both hands and cuts the fireball in half .

" What ? " Swindoru asked only to see Love behind him.

" Take this ! " Love shouted as he swings down his blade and cuts through the copy of his own Shikai and cuts Swindoru in half_._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within South Las Noches<strong>

Rose walks down the southern area with his Shikai out when he encounters an Arrancar with down spiky, blue hair and wore a red visor glasses. He's wearing a blue shirt with white sleeves with red circles around the sleeve part of his shirt between his hands and elbows. The center of his shirt had a yellow curved end rectangle with a clear gray in middle of it and wore white pants. His mask remains to the form of headphones around his neck . A black panther hollow and a red and black condor hollow . The panther is on the Arrancar's right leg, while the condor is on the Arrancar's left shoulder.

" Who are you ? " Rose asked.

" My name is Sandou Webb, Ravijji and Slazer get out of here " the Arrancar answered as he tells his pets to leave.

" You're pets aren't too bad however i'm afraid that your power is nothing compared to my art , i'll show you the power of music " Rose stated as he holds his Shikai in his hands without his Vizard mask.

" Thanks but it seems you must die here. It's good to see i have someone who can appreciate music, too bad you need to die . **Play Sonído Guerrero** ( _Spanish for Sound Warrior_) " Sandou chanted as he uses his Zanpakutō to gain blue armor with an armored helmet and a mask plate covering over his lower part of his face. He gains sound speaker on his shoulder, while at the tip of his fingers has a mini speaker, and on his back is a large speaker. His also gains a bladed guitar too.

" I didn't see you draw your sword to release, come to think of it ,i didn't even see your sword " Rose said to Sandou.

" That's because the mental gloves i wear are my Zanpakutō . Unlike you Shinigami, we don't just maintain it in sword from " Sandou explained to Rose

" It doesn't matter, i'll defeat you with my beautiful musical harmonies " Rose stated as he goes for his attack.

" I find that Amusing given the only music that will come from you are your screams for mercy " Saundo replied as he grabs his guitar.

" This is amusing , i didn't Known that Arrancars had an art for music too. Not a bad arsenal but let's see if it can compare to this .**Play** **Kinshara** **: Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara** (金沙羅,奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, _Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose _) " Rose chanted as he swings his Shikai and creating a massive shockwave of sound .

" **Energía Negación **(_ Spanish for Energy Neagtion_ ) " Sandou countered as he negates Rose's Shikai and dispels the soundwave.

" What the hell ? " Rose asked shocked to see his Shikai disabled.

" This is my special power. **Energía Negación **(_ Spanish for Energy __Negation_ ) negates all Kidō based powers, including Kidō based Shikai's and Resurrección. You can't hope to beat me with Kidō based powers " Sandou explained to Rose.

" You're no ordinarily opponent are you ? " Rose asked Sandou.

" I'm one of the Comandos, a group of Arrancars powerful enough to rival the Espadas both past and present . You might call us candidates for the Parrvion Espada and Espada positions " Sandou explained to Rose.

" I see, then i'll just have to take you down the hard way **Sōkatsui** " Rose replied as fires a powerful blast but hits Sandou but it does no damage .

" That's not enough to hit me , i told you Kidō attacks are useless " Sandou stated only to see Rose behind him.

" Take this ! " Rose shouted as he goes to slash Sandou but he takes out his guitar and blocks the sword with ease.

" I can easily see through your attack " Sandou said to Rose.

" But how ? " Rose asked as he's pushed back.

" I can read your mind thanks to my release forms special abilities . Now time to show you the power of rock " Sandou explained to Rose as he plays his guitar.

" What is he doing ? " Rose asked.

" **Oscilación del Mundo **( _Spanish for Rocking the World _) " Sandou chanted as he unleashes a massive shockwave of sound from his sound speaker on his shoulder, mini speaker on the tip of his fingers, and a large speaker on his back as well as a bladed guitar which blasts Rose back 100 feet away from the shockwave.

" Damn, what an attack ! " Rose said to himself.

" **Oscilación del Mundo **( _Spanish for Rocking the World _) " Sandou chanted as he unleashes another massive shockwave of sound towards Rose which causes an explosion which engulfs the area in smoke.

The smoke clears up to reveal Rose has put on his Hollow mask and has emerged unscathed.

" I have no time to play with you Arrancar " Rose said to his opponent as he goes to attack with his sealed sword.

" It doesn't matter, i can read your thought and your mind, i got you " Sandou shouted as he goes to block only to have his guitar and chest cut. The guitar is cut in half while Sandou is deeply cut with blood coming out his chest .

" Shit , how did you cut me ? " Sandou asked.

" You're far too slow to counter my moves ! " Rose answered.

" How about this ? **Oscilación del Mundo **( _Spanish for Rocking the World _) " Sandou chanted as he unleashes another massive shockwave of sound towards Rose which causes an explosion which engulfs the area in smoke however Rose has been shown to easily escape the blast.

" Behind you **Arpeggio** (アルペジオ, _Arupejio_) " Rose chanted as he levitates his Zanpakutō and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano which accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears and wraps around Sandou.

" What the hell ? " Sandou shouted as he's unable to move.

" I bypassed your Kidō defenses, without the guitar, you can't negate my attacks . Too bad " Rose explained to Sandou as his hand glows with a yellow light and by simple hand movements he plays different notes causing Sandou become further constricted by the wires however is tackled down by Sandou's pets.

" Ravijji and Slazer get out of here , he's too strong " Sandou shouted but his animals refuse to stand down.

" What's going on ? They're actually defending their master but how and why ? This is nothing like i've seen before from other Arrancars in the past " Rose said to himself as he negates his attack and spares the Arrancar.

" What are you doing ? " Saundo asked.

" I'm letting you go, you're not like most Arrancar here " Rose answered.

" What do you mean ? " Saundo questioned.

" I never seen Arrancars with such a lovely talent for music and it seems like you have a bond with the pets , i don't have in it him to kill such loyal creatures or a good owner even if he's an Arrancar " Rose explained to Saundo.

" But i can never live up to your talent , you're a musical genius " Saundo stated .

" Well one day when we meet again , maybe you might. However you need to live for your pets and you need to live to produce music for this place " Rose replied as he runs off to aid in the assault.

" That Shinigami, he's different from the others. Ravijji and Slazer get me out of here" Saundo said to his pets as they carry him away.

" Maybe these Arrancar are not so different from Soul Reapers, hell there barely that different from humans " Rose said to himself as he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within North Las Noches<strong>

Shinji runs across the place when he encounters an Arrancar with short brown hair, orange-yellow eyes, and wearing a blue military uniform. His mask remains is a mask plate that covers on his chin, mouth, and lower part of his nose. His Zanpakutō take the form of a massive rectangular shape double-sided hammer.

" We been expecting intruders around this place " the Arrancar said to the Shinigami .

" Another Arrancar, dis place is infested with them pests " Shinji stated.

" How dare you insult the glory of the Arrancars , i 'll teach you to undermine the leader of the Commandos " the Arrancar replied.

" Just who are you ? " Shinji asked.

" My name is Onsurōto but that matters not for you would be dead soon " the Arrancar answered.

" I see, so this is the welcome party ? " Shinji asked as he sees Onsurōto draw his blade.

" Time to deal with the likes of you . **Strike Comandante de Ataque** ( _Spanish for Onslaught Commander_) " Onsurōto chanted as he gains armor throughout his body and his Zanpakutō stay as a hammer. His left hand turns into a high-powered blaster and two long-range barreled canons form on his back .

" I see, so you must be an Espada level Arrancar ? " Shinji asked Onsurōto.

" Not quite, i'm the leader of the Comandos, we're almost Espada level but we're not strong enough to be real Espadas " Onsurōto answered.

" I see, very well then . I'll just have to take you guys out " Shinji replied as he dashes towards the Arrancar and they clash attacks.

" I got you ! " Onsurōto said to Shinji as he fires Balas from the back canons but the Vizard jumps out of the way and goes to avoid the shots.

Shinji blocks the hammer again and goes to slash the Arrancar but the Comando dodges the attack and charges up a Cero from his left canon.

" Shit ! A Cero ! " Shinji said to himself as he sees the attack he comes towards Onsurōto.

" Take this ! " Onsurōto chanted as he fires a Cero towards Shinji however he blocks the blast with both swords on his hands and cuts the Cero in half.

" That was a close one ! " Shinji said to himself only to see Onsurōto behind him.

" I got you ! " Onsurōto replied as he smacks Shinji into the wall with his nose bleeding.

" Damn, that attack was stronger than i expected " Shinji said to himself as he wipes the blood from his nose and gets back up to fight.

" My **Comandante de Ataque** ( _Spanish for Onslaught Commander_) gets stronger every time i injure my opponent, depending on how much blood i gather, i can increase my strength. This is a perfect weapon against multiple enemies. Once i gather at least 2 liters of blood, my power would increase by 500% " Onsurōto explained to Shinji.

" I see however, you think i'll just let myself get hit again ? I'm still stronger than you even with your release form " Shinji stated.

" I know, that's why i have some backup " Onsurōto replied as he blows on a whistle to summon 3 hollows to come towards him.

One of them is an armored black-skinned humanoid warrior with extremely tough Hierro with a turtle shell and spikes with horns on it's head and claws . Another hollow is a large bald, muscular armored warrior was very tough Hierro. It wields a large hammer and a shield and the last Hollow is a large armored warrior with very tough Hierro. It has a rectangular head with a single eye. On bot of its arms are large blades. On is back are two boosters.

" What the hell are those things ? " Shinji asked the Comando leader.

" These are special experimental Hollow Warriors created by Shokku to fight on my side and take orders. Each of these Hollows have 4 times the strength of an average Números however, all forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence were purposely removed to enhance their power and they only respond to the owner . Destructor, Bruto , Saltador , crush him " Onsurōto said to the group as the hollows charge at Shinji.

Shinji blocks a charging strike from Destructor however he's pushed back a bit by the mindless hollow.

" What immense force , i can't hold back on this one " Shinji said to himself as he dashes using Shunpo and slashes Destructor however the sealed sword does Zero damage.

" Fool, Destructor has the toughest Hierro, there's no way a Shinigami can cut hurt him with just a sealed sword " Onsurōto explained to Shinji.

" AWRARGH ! " Destructor roared as Shinji dodges a punch from the Arrancar.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Shinji said to himself only to see Saltador above him.

" RRROARRGH ! " Saltador roared as he slashes with immense force that causes the ground to crack and fissure but Shinji dodges the attack.

" That creature is fast ! " Shinji said to himself only to see Bruto with his large hammer but Shinji dodges the attack while the strikes generate powerful shockwaves .

" ROORAGH ! " Destructor roared as he uses his two-barreled gun on his right arm that fires a powerful flamethrower blast towards Shinji.

" **Hado # 9 . Mizuhō Gazō**(水砲画像 _Water Gun Shot_) " Shinji countered as he shoots pressurized streams of water from their finger to counter the blast only for Onsurōto to come from behind.

" I got you now !" Onsurōto shouted as he smashes Shinji's head with the hammer causing a lot of blood to come out his face and knocks him down.

" Shit ! " Shinji shouted as he struggles to move.

" Now time to finish you off ! " Onsurōto said to Shinji as he charges up a Cero as well as his Hollow warriors.

" Damn it ! " Shinji said to himself as he struggles to move.

" Fire ! " Onsurōto chanted as he fires Ceros from his left arm cannon and back canons while the Hollow warriors fires Ceros from their mouth and they all hit Shinji.

The explosion clears up to reveal that Shinji has donned his Vizard mask with his sealed sword and goes to fight the Arrancars in round two.

" I have no time to play with you guys " Shinji said to the Hollows.

" Get him ! " Onsurōto shouted as his Hollows come to take out Shinji.

" Too slow ! " Shinji replied as he appears behind all 3 Arrancar and casually slashes the Hollows to bits.

" Impossible,how can you slash them down so easily ? " Onsurōto asked.

" That's the power of my Hollow mask ! " Shinji answered.

" I'll crush you ! " Onsurōto shouted as he goes to slash Shinji however the Vizard slashes him in half.

Shinji removes his mask which then reveals his forehead wound has fully healed due to his Hollow regeneration.

" Looks like the regeneration worked like a charm . That is the power of a fully mastered Hollow Mask " Shinji said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at floor 118 , Sector # 11<strong>

Kukaku, Hachigen , Lisa, Hiyori and Mashiro rush to the aid of Orihime and Ibiki when they encounter an Arrancar with shoulder-length black hair, red eyes, and wears a gray uniform. His mask remains take the shape of a v-shape blades on his black. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a katana with a grey hilt and the blade takes the shape of a copter blade.

" Looks like i found myself some intruders to fight " the Arrancar said to them.

" Who are you ? " Kukaku asked.

" My name is Borutā , Las Noches interrogator and member of the Comandos " the Arrancar answered.

" We have no time to fight him together, one of us would have to stay here and fight the enemy " Hachigen said to the group.

" Leave this guy to me " Kukaku said to the group.

" Wait, let me handle this guy " Hiyori shouted only to be pushed back .

" Trust me , you guys should be able to handle the Espada alone. Don't waste your time with these lesser Arrancars " Kukaku stated as she draws out her sword.

" I see, she has a point , let's go guys " Lisa said to the group.

" Right ! " Mashiro replied.

" It's best we split up to find Orihime and make sure that she's safe " Hachigen said to the group.

" Okay, let's split up! " Mashiro stated as she rushes out .

" Right ! " Lisa replied as she leaves Kukaku with the Arrancar.

" How dare you think you can take me one on one " Borutā said to Kukaku.

" You're just a normal Arrancar, i can take you easily without releasing my sword " Kukaku arrogantly taunted.

" Fool, i'm a Comando, i have the power to rival an Espada. I'm nothing like a mere Arrancar " Borutā shouted as he draws his sword while Kukaku pulls out her phone.

" You're power level is only **1,800 RYK**. My RYK is **3,000 RYK** right now. You're hardly a threat " Kukaku laughed.

" I see, let's see how much you'll be laughing after i do this . **Shred** **Viento del Helicóptero** ( _Spanish for Wind Copter_) " Borutā chanted as he gains armor and his mask remain extends out becoming a four blade copter blade on his back, which generates his wind power from. His sword becomes a saber copter blade and on his left arm he gains a mini copter blade, which is used for close combat or as a boomerang.

" Your power just jumped up to **9,000 RYK **" Kukaku said to the Arrancar shocked by the power increase.

" Impressed ? Looks like your power isn't all that great compared to mine " Boruta taunted.

" You're going to be tough to fight, **Smash Raimeihamā** (雷鳴ハマー_Thunderclap Hammer_ ) " Kukaku answered as she releases her Shikai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Tōusen's control room.<strong>

Tōusen is watching the Vizard Vice Captains go through the palace to find Orihime while the Vizard Captains tear through the palace causing destruction and creating a diversion. Despite being blind, Tōusen can tell what's going on within the screen . Three Arrancar then appear to talk with Tōusen.

One of the Arrancars has long black hair, red eyes, and black and yellow uniform. His mask remains are a pair of antennas that are above his ears. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a yellow hilt. The other Arrancar is a muscular man with short dark silver hair and red eyes. He wears a purple and silver uniform and his mask remain is a horn on top of his head. His Zanpakutō is a broadsword with a black hilt and the last Arrancar has short-length black hair, red eyes, wears a black uniform with purple arm sleeves. His mask remains are a pair of curved horns on his back. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a purple hilt.

" What are you guys doing here ? " Tōusen asked the Arrancars.

" We're here to serve you ! " the Arrancars answered.

" That's a rarity, most Arrancar and even Espada don't like me very much " Tōusen stated.

" We have trained very hard to become your Fracción to the point we became stronger than nearly all existing Arrancars that aren't Espadas " all of them replied.

" I see, let's see how well you do against the enemies. Shāpuneru, take on the girl with the glasses. Bonbu Sheru , take on the midget with the blonde and Kikku Bakku , take on the girl with the green hair " Tōusen explained to the Arrancars.

" What is the objective of the intruders ? " the Arrancars asked.

" The intruders are heading to were Orihime is !" Tōusen answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sandlot<strong>

Ichigo struggles to clash with Skullak. Ichigo's Bankai is failing to cut Skullak and is barely flinching the former Espada .

" Take this ! " Skullak said to Ichio as he swings down his sword to hit Ichigo but Ichigo blocks with both hands on his Bankai struggling to hold back Skullak's one-handed sword swing as the force of the blow creates a 50 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater.

" Shit, i can't hold it ! " Ichigo stated as he pushes it back a bit and uses Shunpo to doge another strike.

" Pathetic, i expect more from the guy who defeated 5 Espada " Skullak said to Ichigo.

" I see, you think is the full extent of my Bankai ? Hardly. In fact the problem here is that i'm only getting started. Nothing is stopping me from getting back Orihime " Ichigo explained to Skullak as he pours more Reiatsu into his sword swing and pushes him back

" You think coming here and killing my Arrancar brothers and sisters was the way to do it " Skullak asked Ichigo as he pushes back Ichigo 50 feet away with a casual swing.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Ichigo replied as he jumps up and goes to slash Skullak but the former Espada blocks the blow with his sword.

" You're overestimating yourself, this is barely a warm up for me ! " Skullak responded as he knocks Ichigo 500 feet aside.

Ichigo and Skullak clash attacks with each other. They clash with a series of blows however Ichigo is constantly overpowered by Skullak's one-handed casual swings while Ichigo struggles to hold it back with both hands on his blade. Ichigo is almost entirely outclassed by Skullak's raw power and Hierro as he struggles to land blows . Ichigo is then kicked in the face by Skullak and launched 330 feet away .

" You can't defeat me ! You're power doesn't seem to have fully recovered " Skullak said to Ichigo only to see Ichigo behind him.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings the blade towards Skullak's neck and slashes Skullak however the dense Hierro of the former Espada effortlessly blocks the two-handed blade slash with Getsuga Tenshō energy condensed around the blade.

" Not a bad attempt but it seems like that wasn't nearly enough to slit my throat " Skullak said to Ichigo.

" Damn it, nothing i do is cutting him ! " Ichigo said to himself as he backs away while Skullak stands there unfazed.

" Quit toying around, show me your real power ! " Skullak said to Ichigo as he stands there unfazed.

" I see, very well then . I will stop holding back ! " Ichigo replied as he pulls out his Hollow Mask.

Ichigo forms his Hollow mask on his face which forms a black aura around his body which unleashes a powerful gust of wind creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius in a whirlwind. The black and red Reiatsu whirlwind clears to reveal Ichigo is now wearing a Hollow mask . The mask is pure white on the right side and possesses a total of ten red stripes. Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His body glows with a dark amount of Reiatsu.

" I see, so this is the true extent of your power , you've become something equivalent to us Arrancar . No wonder you were able to take on the bottom 5 Espadas and Parrvion Espadas " Skullak said to Ichigo.

" Arrancars ? Don't compare me to your kind ! " Ichigo replied.

" How are you not like us ? " Ichigo asked Skullak.

" You Arrancars are monsters created for destruction by Aizen , i'm a human " Ichigo answered.

" You're a fool, us Arrancars are no different from you humans " Skullak stated.

" You Arrancars, there all monsters. You filthy hollow scum kill innocent people so you bastards can obtain more power. You're nothing like Shinigami or Humans, they're the greatest threat to this world next to the Shinobi. It's because of you bastards, i lost my mother , it's because of guys like you , Rukia was nearly executed and it was because of you guys that Orihime lost her brother " Ichigo ranted.

" So you equate the injustice that you suffered from Hollows to all Arrancars ? Not all Arrancars are violent or evil . The reason we fight is because the Shinigami oppressed us and hunted our kind to extinction. We Hollows strive to become human again and we're forced to eat souls in order to go a step closer to humans. The Soul Society doesn't care about actually helping pluses maintain their humanity , they only care about destruction. Lord Aizen is the true savior of the Hollow race " Skullak explained to Ichigo.

" Peace my ass, you hollows are monsters that crave nothing but destruction. You attack innocent human lives and you follow Lord Aizen's goals. You're trying to wipe out the Shinigami and human race . You monsters have no honor " Ichigo stated.

" The Soul Society is nothing more but a bunch of ruthless barbarians who have no honor whatsoever. They don't care about us Hollows despite the fact we're sentient beings , they don't bother to distinguish the mindless hollows from the true hollows such as myself and all of us in this room. You're just as racist as the rest of the Shinigami " Skullak replied .

" Bastard , how dare you call me racist ? " Ichigo shouted.

" I didn't stutter, you generalize all Arrancars based on the actions of a few Hollows . That is no different from hating someone based on one's skin color " Skullak explained to Ichigo.

" Don't you dare compare yourselves to humans. I'm not a racist, my best friend Chad was a Mexican , i have been trained by a black woman who was known to be the fastest Shinigami in the world a half Dutch girlfriend that you bastards kidnap. People are born within a race, Arrancars aren't born, they're created . There are no Arrancars who can be born , DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A RACIST ! Ichigo shouted while ranting about the Arrancars and goes to clash with Skullak which pushes him back.

" It's Shinigami like you that makes me wish the death of your kind. I will help Aizen win this entire war and once we win this war, Aizen can have control of two dimensions. Once Aizen is the Soul King, Hollows will no longer be hunted or oppressed, they would be the dominant race and they no longer face fear of the Shinigami . We can finally gain what was stolen from us, our humanity " Skullak explained to Ichigo.

" I'll never allow you bastards to take over the world ! " Ichigo stated.

" You'll fall here and we will finally make all Hollows human again ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector 5, 186th floor<strong>

Hachigen makes his way to were Orihime is being held at as well Ibiki. Hachigen's fellow teammates are distracting most of the Arrancars in Las Noches attacking chunks of the palace while the other Vizard Vice Captains split up to find Orihime and attack any Arrancar within their path whereas Hachigen has avoided combat as much as possible .

12 Arrancars appear to take on Hachigen.

" Get that guy ! " the Arrancar said to the rest as they charge at Hachigen.

" I don't wish to fight you guys ! " Hachigen replied as he dodges an attack from one Arrancar.

" Take this ! " one of the Arrancars shouted as he charges up a Cero.

" **Bakudō** **#1. Sai** (塞,_ Restrain_) " Hachigen chanted as locks the Arrancar's arms in place behind his back.

" ARRWARGH ! " 2 Arrancars shouted as they come at the chubby Vizard.

" **Bakudō** **#** **4. Hainawa** ( 這縄,_Crawling Rope_)" Hachigen chanted as he summons an energy rope entangling both Arrancar's arms.

" He's strong ! " one of the Arrancars said to his friend.

" Attack him from a distance ! " another Arrancar shouted however Hachigen stops there attacks.

" **Bakudō** **# 61 . Rikujokoro** ( 六杖光牢_Six Rods Prison of Light_) " Hachigen chanted as he summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into both Arrancars midsection, holding them in place with the same Kidō.

" Take this ! " one of the Arrancars shouted as he fires a Barrage of Balas at Hachigen but the Vizard blocks with a Kidō Shield.

" **Bakudō** **# 61 . Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛,_ Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Hachigen chanted as he binds down 3 more Arrancars.

" Shit , he's too powerful ! " the Arrancars shouted as they go for a team attack.

" **Bakudō # 27. Tanma Otosh **_(_ タンマ落とし_Time out dropping )" _Hachigen chanted as he put 3 of the Arrancars charging up Cero's to put them asleep. One remaining Arrancar then jumps up to sneak attack Hachigen.

" Take this ! " the Arrancar shouted.

" **Bakudō # 30 . Shitotsu Sansen **(_嘴突三閃__,Beak-Piercing Triple Beam_)" Hachigen chanted as he forms a golden triangle and pins the Arrancar into the wall with the Kidō in a shape of a perfect triangle.

" He took us out without drawing his sword ! " the Arrancars said to each other.

" Sorry but i can't bring myself to kill,even if it's Arrancars ! " Hachigen replied as he runs away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Sector # 24 , 138th floor<strong>

Lisa charges through Las Noches going through as many Arrancars in her path. 20 Arrancars try to attack her but she uses her high-speed to cut them to ribbons . Lisa then encounters an Arrancar with short-length black hair, red eyes, wears a black uniform with purple arm sleeves. His mask remains are a pair of curved horns on his back. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a purple hilt.

" Stop intruder ! " the Arrancar said to Lisa as he draws his blade.

" Great another low-level Arrancar , you guys are a real pain " Lisa replied as she dashes at the Arrancar but the black-haired humanoid hollow blocks the blade with his own.

" How rude of you . My name is Shāpuneru, i'm here to crush you...CRUSH YOU ! " the Arrancar answered while emphasizing his last words.

" Great a retard that empathizes his last words , you might have been lucky to block my sword however lightning doesn't strike twice buddy " Lisa stated as she goes for an attack.

" **Shock Ciervo** **Volante** ( _Spanish for Stag beetle_) " Shāpuneru chanted as he turns into a humanoid stag beetle . His armored shell of a body is green and he has large pincers for horns and four large muscular arms and two antennas on his head .

" I see, you're getting serious ! " Lisa said to the Arrancar.

" Let's see if you can handle this attack " Shāpuneru chanted as he fires electricity at Lisa but Lisa barely dodges the attack.

" Damn , he's fast ! " Lisa said to herself.

" What's wrong ? Can't handle my attack ? I can control lightning in this release form and my power is far greater than yours... YOURS ! " Shāpuneru explained to Lisa.

" I see, i can't take you as a joke . Time to end this fast , **Smash Haguro Tonbo **(鉄漿蜻蛉, _Iron Drink Dragonfly_) " Lisa chanted as she slams the hilt of her Zanpakutō into the mouth of its scabbard before twirling it over her head with both of her hands. As she then twirls it around her body, the Shikai command prompts it to quickly lengthen into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #41, 137th floor<strong>

Hiyori rushes to rescue Orihime when she encounters a muscular Arrancar with short dark silver hair and red eyes. He is wearing a purple and silver uniform and his mask remains is a horn on top of his head. His Zanpakutō is a broadsword with a black hilt.

" An enemy , time to chop you down !" Hiyori shouted as he charges out to attack the Arrancar.

" I don't think so! " the Arrancar replied as he swings his sword to block the attack and knock Hiyori back.

" Not bad, you have more strength than the others " Hiyori said to the Arrancars.

" My name is Bonbu Sheru, nice to meet you " the Arrancar answered.

" Well time to introduce you to my Zanpakutō " Hiyori shouted as she charges at him again.

"** Break Escarabajo Rinoceronte **(_Spanish for Rhinoceros Beetle_) " Bonbu chanted as he turns into a humanoid beetle with a dome shell on his back with hide his insect wings. He has sharp claws and has a blade horn on top of his head.

" You think releasing is going to help you ? Think again" Hiyori shouted as she goes to stab Bonbu in the neck but the blade cracks and fails to pierce his Hierro.

" You can't hurt me with such a weak attack! " Bonbu shouted as he headbutts Hiyori into a wall.

" Shit, i stabbed you in the neck ! " Hiyori shouted.

" Looks like your attack isn't enough to pierce my Hierro ! " Bonbu taunted as he feels on his neck.

" Let's see how well it does against this **Chop Cleanly** **Kubikiri Orochi** (馘大蛇, _Beheading Serpent_)" Hiyori replied as she releases her Shikai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #10, 194th floor<strong>

Mashiro charges towards where Orihime is being held at kicking down several Arrancars as she charges toward Orihime's location when she encounters an Arrancar with long black hair, red eyes, and black and yellow uniform. His mask remains are a pair of antennas that are above his ears. His Zanpakutō is a katana with a yellow hilt.

" You're the enemy ! " the Arrancar said to Mashiro as he dashes towards Mashiro to fight the Vizard.

" Bring it ! " Mashiro replied as she goes to fight the random Arrancar.

" I'm Kikku Bakku, i'm here to crush all who intruder on lord Aizen's property " the Arrancar said to Mashiro.

" Come at me bro ! " Mashiro replied as she gets into her fighting stance.

" **Stomp Saltamontes** ( _Spanish for Grasshopper_) " Kikku chanted as he becomes a humanoid grasshopper with blade shape wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at floor 118 , Sector # 11<strong>

Kukaku is holding her own against Borutā however her speed can't keep up with the Arrancar but her power is enough to keep Borutā on his toes. Borutā at Kukaku with his spinning mini copter blade but the raven haired Shinigami blocks the attack using both hands on her Shikai while being pushed back 20 feet but she regains her balance.

" He's fast ! " Kukaku said to herself as she stares right at the Arrancar.

" Not bad but try dealing with this ! " Borutā said to the raven haired Shinigami as he shoots his mini copter blade at Kukaku but Kukaku dodges the deadly blade as it easily cuts a 5 story pillar in half.

" Damn, that's one deadly blade . I got to avoid that attack at all cost otherwise, he'll take my head off with that " Kukaku said to herself as she holds on to her hammer.

" Take this ! " Borutā shouted as the blade comes towards Kukaku .

" **Bakudō # 57. Happō Shokushu** (発泡触手_Foam Tentacles_) " Kukaku chanted as she binds the mini copter with foam tentacles using her right hand however it cuts through the Kidō with ease.

" Now die ! " Borutā shouted as his blade comes towards Kukaku and cuts her in half.

" ARRGH ! " Kukaku screamed in pain as she falls to the ground .

" Hahahahahaaha ! " Borutā laughed only to see it was a portable gigal.

" Got you ! " Kukaku shouted as she appears behind him.

" SHIT ! " Borutā shouted as he turns around to see Kukaku.

" **Tengoku Sandāsuto** (天国サンダースト_Heaven Thunder Strike_ ) " Kukaku chanted as she swings her hammer downward and creates a lightning fissure which hits Borutā and creates a massive 500 foot radius explosion.

The explosion clears up to reveal that Borutā has survived with a wind barrier around him caused by the spinning of his copter blades which is generating wind.

" Not a bad attack, too bad what you used was a lightning based strike " Borutā said to Kukaku.

" Damn it , a wind barrier ! " Kukaku shouted.

" Wind is strong against lightning because it is a natural electrical insulator. You were badly matched against me Shinigami " Borutā explained to Kukaku.

" It's not over yet ! " Kukaku stated.

" Give up. Once i capture you, i'm going to pry out your secrets and there hasn't been no one I haven't broken and got information and secrets from !" Borutā replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector # 22, floor 694<strong>

Rudbornn gets a call from Gin about the conflict within the lower floors.

" Rudbornn, you're needed to take on the intruders downstairs " Gin said to the Exequias leader.

" What about the girl ? " Rudbornn asked.

" The Calaveras could take care of that. Orihime isn't much of a fighter and therefore can be handled by the Calaveras " Gin answered.

" Right , i'll see through it that the intruders are destroyed " Rudbornn stated as he leaves the area leaving 10 guards outside.

Out of nowhere , they are all token down by Shiruken seconds after Rudbornn left . Ibiki then reveals herself to be cloaked and then opens the cell door for Orihime.

" How we're you able to impersonate Gin ? " Orihime asked Ibiki.

" I was able use this voice modifier and use the stolen phone number from his control room to do so, with the guy out of the way ,we can meet up with the rest of the team " Ibiki explained to Orihime.

" So what are we going to do now ? " Orihime asked.

" We're calling in for backup !" Ibiki answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector # 35, 583th floor<strong>

Kisuke gets a call from Ibiki about Orihime and her about to make their escape.

" So you have Orihime secured ? " Kisuke asked the group.

" Yep, all the Arrancars have left to fight off Ichigo and the Vizards. The floor in this sector is completely cleared off " Ibiki answered.

" Good, remain within that floor. I'll call the other Vizards to get to your location " Yoruichi said to Ibiki through her headset.

" Looks like Ichigo's rampage made this alot easier for us " Ibiki replied.

" Stay hidden with Orihime, given the high death toll and casualty rate of the Espadas and Arrancar that's most likely going to occur , they would come looking for Orihime . If possible , advance further up to stay hidden " Kisuke commanded.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's Throne room<strong>

Aizen is talking with the rest of the Espadas about the intruders.

" All Espadas are to engage these mock Arrancars " Aizen said to the Espadas

" No problem , this chaos has gone on long enough ! " Baraggan replied.

" I'm still escorting the injured to the medical wings and the badly injured to Orihime " Ulquiorra said to the leader.

" Same here ! " Harribel stated.

" I'm busy protecting the medical wing ! " Starrk replied.

" Grimmjow is too heavily injured as well as the Parrivon Espada and Ninorta is still dead " Harribel reported.

" I'm still too worn out from the fight with the Substitute Shinigami to fight again, not to mention my lab is gone " Szayel explained to Aizen.

" I see, get your acts together and fight the intruders ! " Aizen calmly said to the Espada.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Medical Bay , Sector # 13 , 570th floor<strong>

Starrk is within the Hospital with Rey getting treated by the doctors within the facility.

" Looks like Aizen is a bit upset with us " Starrk said to Lilynette.

" What are you waiting for ? Let's kick some Shinigami ass " Lilynette stated .

" Fine but who would protect the Arrancars here ? " Starrk asked.

" Leave that to me ! " Sheelal answered.

" Are you sure ? That Shinigami attacking has token out several Espadas and not to mention there are other Shinigami as powerful as him" Mila asked.

" Have some fate in Sheelal, when he's serious, he can match on par with even an Espada " Sun Sun answered.

" I agree , we're safe as long as he's here " Rey said to them.

" Then i guess i got to deal with this problem before it gets out of hand , come Lilynette " Starrk stated.

" Right ! " Lilynette replied as she joins Starrk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Baraggan's palace<strong>

Choe, Findor and Gigo are watching the battle from the rooftop as they see Baraggan head out to deal with the problem.

" Where are you going Lord Baraggan ? " Choe asked the king.

" I'm going to deal with the intruders ! " Baraggan answered.

" Cool, we get to see you in action ! " Findor stated.

" No, you guys stay here within the barrier. If you walk out of here, you'll be killed in the crossfire ! " Baraggan replied as he leaves his palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Sandlot<strong>

Ichigo and Skullak clash attacks with each other . Skullak is still in his sealed sword form while Ichigo is in his Bankai and Vizard Mask form. Ichigo dodges Skullak slash an is giving the former Espada a hard time in base form.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he fires a blue Getsuga Tenshō at Skullak .

" Not enough ! " Skullak replied as he uses his sealed sword to deflect masked Ichigo's Getsuga creating a cloud of smoke. Ichigo dashes at 3,2083.3 ft/sec(21,875 MPH) right in front of Skullak.

" Got you ! " Ichigo shouted as he slashes Skullak which pushes through 5 pillar like buildings with his chest being cut .

" Damn, he's gotten stronger ! " Skullak said to himself as he tires to get up from the 5th pillar.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he fires a powerful wave of energy causing a 2,000 foot explosion.

Skullak gets back up with blood dripping out of his head from the light slash caused by Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

" You've gotten much stronger but if you think that's enough to kill me, think again " Skullak said to Ichigo as he uses a two-handed slash cutting Ichigo across the chest lightly cutting Ichigo.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he covers his chest.

" Like i said before , you're far from unstoppable . You process such immense arrogance if you think you can kill me and all the other Espadas " Skullak said to Ichigo.

" I been doing well against you and the other Espadas so far , i defeated 5 of them . Another 5 Espadas would be no problem now that i'm using my mask " Ichigo stated as he comes at Skullak.

" You think so huh ? Then allow me to show you how your overconfidence would be your downfall " Skullak replied as he blocks Ichigo's sword strike.

Skullak dashes at Ichigo and uses a powerful Reiatsu enhanced slash but the former Espada dodges the slash and goes to slash Skullak with his blade but Skullak blocks with his sealed sword. Ichigo counters by kicking Skullak at the left side of his chest but Skullak counters grazing Ichigo's right forearm with his blade, Grimmjow counters with a spinning kick which knocks Skullak out of the air and into the ground.

" HHAAHAHAHAHA!Is that all you got ? " Ichigo asked.

" You're overconfidence would be your undoing " Skullak answered as he charges up a Cero from his right hand which fires as a black beam forcing Ichigo to dodge and appear behind Skullak with Shunpo and goes to slash the brown hair Arrancar from behind but Skullak counters with a powerful slash causing a 500 foot high sandwave .

The collision wave causes a 10 foot diameter ,1 foot deep crater while Skullak and Ichigo stand there struggling to overpower each other . Ichigo pushes his sword forward which causes Skullak to be pushed back 2 feet back but Skullak puts a stronger grip with his right hand and pushes Ichigo 2 feet back. Both and them release a wave of Reiatsu and then come at each other again.

" Take this ! " Skullak said to the orange haired teen as he goes to stab him but he uses Shunpo to dodge the blow and jumps above him.

" Above you !" Ichigo shouted as he does a jumping slash but Skullak uses Sonído to dodge the kick as it kicks up a ton of dust into the air and he goes to stab Ichigo but he dodges the attack.

" Let's see how fast you move ! " Skullak said to Ichigo as he does 50 rapid stabs towards Ichigo but he dodges and sidesteps the attacks.

" Those slow attacks aren't enough to catch me " Ichigo replied as he throws 50 rapid punches at Skullak but the Arrancar dodges her blows Sonído to appear behind the Shinigami .

" Too slow ! " Skullak said to Ichigo as he fires a jet black Cero from his hands .

" **Kuro Tsukigata** ( 黒月形 _Black Crescent Moon _) " Ichigo countered as he swings his sword 360 degrees to create a barrier like blast to deflect the attack.

" What the ? " Skullak said shocked to see his attack deflected and see Ichigo in front of him.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙_Sawing_ _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chanted as he swings his sword and cuts Skullak in half from head to toe.

" ARRGH ! " Skullak shouted as he gets split in half vertically in a perfectly symmetrical pattern.

. " Ha , not so tough are you ? " Ichigo arrogantly laughed only to see Skullak behind him.

" Got you ! " Skullak answered as he fires a Cero hitting him from behind and pushing him down to the ground with his back burned.

" What the hell ? How did you escape my attack ? I saw you die and detected your Reiatsu drop down drastically " Ichigo asked shocked to see the Arrancar still standing.

" You feel for my **Falsa Muerte**( _Spanish for False Death_) technique, a signature ability which allows me to fake my death creating an illusion in my place. It's on a far higher level than a simple afterimage clone for it mimics the Reiatsu, smell and touch of the slain Arrancar " Skullak explained to Ichigo.

" I see, you were able to dodge that huh, try dodging this **Saku Getsuga **( 裂く 月牙_Ripping Moon Fang)_ " Ichigo chanted as he swings his sword 20 times at hypersonic speeds to fire a barrage of circular Getsuga Tenshōs.

" **Bala Tormenta **_( Spanish for Bulletstrom )" _Skullak countered as he fires 50 Balas shaped like bullets to cancel out the attacks and send 20 Balas towards Ichigo.

" Time for a speed boost **Zanzō**_ (_残像 _Afterimage ) " _Ichigo stated as he creates 12 afterimages of themselves moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) and manages to outrun all the Balas

" Try dodging this ! " Skullak shouted as he fires a massive 10 foot diameter Cero towards Ichigo .

" **Kuro Tsukigata** ( 黒月形 _Black Crescent Moon _) " Ichigo countered as he swings his sword 360 degrees to create a barrier like blast to deflect the attack.

Ichigo and Skullak get a mile apart from each other and chagre up their full power.

" Not bad however it's time i stop playing around " Skullak said to Ichigo as charges up a black Cero at the tip of his sword, but instead of firing it, he stabs his sword into it and the blade absorbs the Cero.

" Looks like he's about to use his full power ! " Ichigo said to himself as he charges up his Getsuga Tenshō.

" Let's see what you got **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he swings his sword horizontally firing a Cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō towards the Substitute Shinigami.

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") " Ichigo countered as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō .

Both blasts come towards each other and clash which causes an energy collision within the center .

" His attack is as powerful as my Cero Hoji de Corte . How can he have that much power ? " Skullak said to himself as he puts more power into his attack.

" It's now or never ! " Ichigo shouted as he pours more Reiatsu into his attack which then causes the blast to come more towards Skullak.

" Shit, it's too big to contain ! " Skullak said to himself as he sees Ichigo's Kuroi Getsuga overpower his Cero Hoji de Corte and his blast come towards him with Ichigo's blast.

" Take this ! " Ichigo shouted as he swings with full force which then sends the wave towards Skullak.

" NOOO ! " Skullask shouted as he tries to block but the blast already hits him.

which pushes Grimmjow back 4 miles away cutting through everything it it's path . The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Ichigo's Black Getsuga created a 4 mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure.

" **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he swings his sword horizontally firing a black Cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō.

The attack collides with Skullak and pushes him back 4 miles away cutting through everything it it's path . The combined power of Skullak's Cero Hoji de Corte and Ichigo's Kuroi Getsuga creates a 1 mile radius explosion which leaves behind a immense crater 544 feet in diameter and 148 feet deep with a 40,000 ft high mushroom cloud above the battlefield. The blast created a mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide blast produced the yield of 13.9 Kilotons of TNT, nearly the same explosive force of the Little Boy bomb that leveled Hiroshima.

" Looks like i won again , now time to get to the top of Las Noches " Ichigo said to himself as his mask shatters and he dashes to the center of the sandlot where he sees 5 massive pillars going up to the top of the dome . Each pillar is 660 feet in diameter and as high as Las Noches itself.

Ichigo then floats 300 feet up in the air and then jumps onto one of the pillars and then airwalks 300 feet above the surface of the pillar sideways as if he was running up an invisible wall and then jumps up so fast that it appears that he's flying.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector # 22, floor 694<strong>

Ulquiorra shows up holding Cirucci's body with Harribel holding Ninorta's corpse Loly who's holding Grimmjow, Menoly who's holding Dordoni , Aisslinger who's holding Gantenbainne and Demoura who's holding Tesla they arrive to see that the guards within Orihime's cell within the morgue have been killed off.

" This is bad , someone has already broken Orihime out ! " Ulquiorra said to Harribel.

" This isn't good ! " Harribel replied as she puts Ninorta's body into the morgue.

" Damn it , if we don't do something , master Thunderwitch will die " Loly shouted.

" They all need emergency treatment fast " Menoly stated.

" All of them are severely wounded . At this point, they're all going to die " Aisslinger replied.

" Calm down guys , head to the medical bay . I'll escort them all there. Ulquiorra, look for the escaped prisoner " Harribel commanded.

" Right ! " Ulquiorra replied as he looks around for Ibiki and Orihime.

Meanwhile from a distance. Orihime and Ibiki hide from Ulquiorra.

" This is bad . How are we going to escape from here ? " Orihime asked Ibiki while cloaked under Bakudō#26.

" We need to stay hidden for now ! " Ibiki answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Pein and the other Akatsuki members finished sealing the Pseudo Jinchuriki Sora into the Statue of the Outer Demon Path with the dead body of Sora

" So we're finally finished ? " Deidara asked the leader.

" Yes Deidara , we're finished ! " Pein answered.

" That took far less Chakra than usual ! " Kisame stated.

" Because it's power isn't as high as the actual Tailed Beast, it only takes 1/3 the time to seal him but it's still mandatory to support the creation of this super weapon " Pein explained to the other Akatsuki members.

" With this super weapon, we can use it against an entire nation " Konan stated.

Suddenly Aizen comes to the Akatsuki in the form of a hologram.

" Hello dear Akatsuki ! " Aizen said to the group.

" What is it ? Is everything going to plan ? " Pein asked Aizen.

" Yes, it seems that the Substitute Shinigami has walked into my trap and took my bait as well as his friends " Aizen answered.

" What a fool, he really let his emotions get the better of him " Itachi stated.

" So what's the plan ? " Deidara asked.

" We got and capture him , with his power alone. We can easily create our superweapon and use that to threaten Konoha and the Land of Fire into handing us the 9 Tails " Pein explained to the group.

" Still how can a mere hollow within a Shinigami be even close to the power of a Bjuu ?" Kisame asked.

" That's because Ichigo's level of power is vastly untamed and hidden. He's still yet to fully master this immense power within, even his recent power increase is only statrching the surface of the vastly untapped reserve of power . If he fully masters his Zanpakutō alone, his power would be on the level of a Kage, combined with the power of the Hollow, he can potentially rival the Nine Tailed Fox " Aizen explained to the rest.

" So even if we don't have the Nine Tails alone, we can still create this weapon ? " Itachi asked them.

" Yep, having the Vizards captured as well would also add more fuel to the power of the statue, with Shukaku and Nine Tails captured, it would exceed the limits of just a country level weapon " Aizen answered.

" So his power is that great ? That explains why he was able to lock horns with the Nine Tailed Fox " Kisame stated.

" All the more reason , he must be captured ! " Pein replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura General Hospital.<strong>

Uryū is exhausted of his Reiatsu and falls to the floor drained from his training.

" Damn, i'm out of Reiatsu ! " Uryū said to Ryūken .

" Take a break for the rest of the day, you did well ! " Ryūken stated.

" Okay dad , what are you going to do now ? " Uryū asked his father.

" Return back to work ! " Ryūken answered.

" I see, i need to rest up for tomorrow to resume training " Uryū stated.

" Very well then ! " Ryūken replied as his son goes to bed and he pulls out his cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Sector # 24 , 138th floor<strong>

Lisa struggles to fight Shāpuneru who is surround by a large 20 foot Adjuchas like imperfect Arrancar that takes the form of a beetle with a dome shell on his back with hide his insect wings with sharp claws and has a blade horn while another one is a 15 foot Adjucchas like grasshopper with bladed shape wings. Lisa dodges a lightning blast from one of them and dodges another one from Shāpuneru himself.

" Looks like your struggling against my swarm power " Shāpuneru said to Lisa as he has the hollows surround her.

" What are those things ? " Lisa asked the Arrancar.

" These are my **Enjambre** _( Spanish for Swarm)_, you think you can handle your own with them ? Each has 1/3 of my Reiatsu. You can't hope to beat all 3 of us " Shāpuneru arrogantly explained to Lisa.

" I see, then it's time i stop taking you so lightly then ! " Lisa replied as she charges up her Reiatsu and gets serious.

" Bring it on ! " Shāpuneru replied as he charges up a Cero as well as his Hollows.

" Time to end this **Ryū Sōfunsai** (竜ソー粉砕 _Dragon Saw Smash ) "_ Lisa chanted as she spins around her Shikai and then twirls it around her body, then throws it like a rotating buzzsaw.

The Cero comes at Lisa but the spinning saw cuts through the blast and easily cuts the blast and cuts Shāpuneru and his hollows down with one attack. Lisa then transform her Shikai back to her sealed sword with mid exhaustion from her battle . Shāpuneru is revealed to survived but is seriously injured from his battle while his Hollow creatures have been cut in half.

" Damn it.. You got me ! " Shāpuneru stated as he struggles to stand.

" Time to finish this ! " Lisa shouted as she goes to finish off the Arrancar but then Yammy barges in and comes to attack Lisa.

" Finally, i found an opponent to fight ! " Yammy said to Lisa.

" Who are you ? " Lisa asked.

" I'm the 10th Espada Yammy Lirago ! " Yammy answered.

" I see, i guess you're going to be tougher than the rest ! " Lisa stated.

" Please, a whore like you is no match for me ! " Yammy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #41, 137th floor<strong>

Hiyori struggles to withstand Bonbu's attacks. Hiyori struggles to withstand her Shikai from cutting herself as a Cerebro-shell forces her left arm to try stabbing herself with her own Shikai.

" What's wrong little girl ? Can't resist my power ? " Bonbu asked Hiyori as he tires to have her killing herself.

" What is this power ? " Hiyori asked him.

" This is my **Controla** ( _Spanish for Control_ ), with this i control your entire body. If any of these hit your body, you're under my control. Those Shells link your nerves to my body and can control you remotely. I can only control up to four to five people at a time , you can't win " Bonbu explained to Hiyori.

" I see, you thin that's enough to beat me ? Not even close " Hiyori replied as she grabs the shell on her left arm and rips it off and then goes after Bonbu.

" I thought you would try something like this " Bonbu responded as he fires 5 shells at Hiyori but she dodges them .

" I got you **Nadegiri #6 Suikawari** (西瓜割, _Watermelon Splitting _) " Hiyori chanted as she almost cuts Bonbu in half . She goes to slash the Arrancar however she then sees the shells behind her.

" **La Bomba Concha **( _Spanish for Bomb Shell _) " Bonbu chanted as he detonates all the shells with the explosive force of 2 trains clashing at 100mph which knocks back Hiyori.

" Damn it ! " Hiyori shouted as she struggles to move .

" Now time to take you over ! " Bonbu said to Hiyori as he launches a shell towards Hiyori .

" Oh no you don't , **Hebi Sāba** (蛇サーバ_Serpent Server_ ) " Hiyori shouted as she generates pink Reiatsu around her sword that moves in the form similar to a chainsaw that cuts through 5 shells with ease and with the shockwave alone cuts deeply into Bonbu's chest .

" What the hell ? How were you able to cut me with a shockwave ? " Bonbu asked as he holds onto his chest.

" It's simple my Shikai special ability **Hebi Sāba** (蛇サーバ_Serpent Server_ ) rotates my Zanpakutō around 2,000,000 times per second. It cuts through my opponents spiritual power weakening them . You see, the serrated edges of my blade combined with my Reiatsu increases the cutting power of my blade. It's like a chainsaw, the longer you clash blades with me, the more it would chip until it breaks and you're done for " Hiyori explained to Bonbu about her special ability.

" Shit ! " Bonbu shouted as he struggles to move.

" Now die ! " Hiyori shouted only to see 100 Calaveras and Rudbornn appear out of nowhere with their swords drawn.

" Stand down Bonbu, we'll handle her ! " Rudbornn said to the Arrancar while he draws his sword against Hiyori.

" Bring, it on, it won't matter if you have 100 Arrancars or 1,000, i'll kill all of you " Hiyori replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #10, 194th floor<strong>

Mashiro and Kikku Bakku evenly clash attacks with each other moving at highspeeds.

" **Mashiro Kick **" Mashiro chanted as she kicks Kikku upwards into the ceiling however the Arrancar recovers and goes for a counterattack.

" **Cigarra Golpe** ( _Spanish for Locust Punch ) " _Kikku countered as he comes at her with Reiatsu around his fist but Mashiro dodges the powerful punch.

_" _**Mashiro Uppercut**_ " _Mashiro chanted as she goes to punch Kikku but the Arrancar insect dodges the attack.

" **Cigarra Presa** ( _Spanish for Locust Barrage_ ) " Kikku shouted as he does multiple punches which sends Mashiro flying but she regains her balance.

" He's tough ! " Mashiro said to herself as she stands there fighting her foe.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at floor 118 , Sector # 11<strong>

Kukaku is down on the ground with Borutā coming closer to her with his mini copter blades and his powerful release form .

" Looks like you reached your limit Shinigami ! " Borutā said to Kukaku as his copter blade hovers around the Arrancar .

" Damn it , this guy is strong ! " Kukaku said to herself as she goes to stand up.

" I told you, your lightning based Shikai was a bad match up for my wind based Resurrección " Borutā said to the Shiba clan survivor.

" Damn it ! " Kukaku shouted as she pulls out some bombs.

" Now die , **Ondas de Choque** (_ Spanish for Shockwave_) " Borutā chanted as he gathers his spiritual power together into his minicotper hovering around the path of his hands and then fires it at Kukaku which sends a massive wave of wind towards Kukaku.

" Shit ! " Kukaku shouted as she is hit by the massive windblast. The blast levels everything within a 600 foot radius which levels several pillars and walls.

" I did it ... I DiD IT ! " Borutā shouted only to see he hit another portable gigal.

" Behind you " Kukaku said to Borutā as he turns around and sees Kukaku throw fireworks at him which causes the Arrancar to get blinded.

" You think that's enough to beat me !" Borutā arrogantly taunted only to see Kukaku charge up a Kidō.

" **Hadō # 29 . Bōru Bakudan**_(_ボール爆弾 _Fireball Bomb ) " _Kukaku chanted as she hurls a fireball at Borutā' s fan which melts the copter blades and forces the Arrancar to retreat.

" Shit, she shot through my wind barrier with her fire Kidō and melted my fan . She knew fire was weak against fire because the flames are fueled by air. My blade has been destroyed " Borutā said to himself as he struggles to see only to see Kukaku behind him.

"** Bakudō # 36 . Kuiokotei** _( _杭を固定 _Immobilizing Stake) " _Kukaku chanted as she traps Borutā with 4 stakes forming a cage around him.

" What the hell ? " Borutā shouted as he struggles to break out the cage.

" Now time for me to do finishing blow " Kukaku shouted as she swings around her hammer charging up Reiatsu.

" I got to escape ! " Borutā said to himself.

" I got you now ! **Rakuraiamega Shimetsuke** ( 落雷雨が締め付け _Bolting Lightning Rain_ ) " Kukaku chanted as she fires a massive wave of Lightning at Borutā .

" Damn it ! " Borutā shouted as he sees the blast hit him and the explosion levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius which vaporizes the Arrancar.

" Good riddance, time to get Orihime ! " Kukaku said to herself as she heads out to aid Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches Dome<strong>

9:00 P.M. Ichigo dashes up into the dome of Las Noches which is 5km above the sandlot. Ichigo swings his sword at the top of the skydome cutting through it and using his Reiatsu to cover his body as he punches through the dome layer which is a mile deep with 264 floors going through it from floor 726 to floor 990. Ichigo bursts out of the dome and arrives at the top of Las Noches dome which is 8 miles in diameter , 1.5 miles high from the base to top. Ichigo then looks around to see 5 towers each as high as the empire state building at the center and 2 miles around the main Las Noches building are 6 towers, each 2 miles in diameter and 9,900 feet high.

Ichigo looks up around him when he sees Skullak jump up from the 10 foot diameter , 1 mile deep hole caused by Ichigo. Skullak only received a light gash on his chest despite being hit by a Getsuga Tenshō however his Tattoo remains covered.

" What the hell ? You're still alive ? " Ichigo asked Skullak shocked to see him alive.

" Are you surprised ? That attack was very powerful. Had not for me using **Negación Escudo** ( _Spanish for Neagtion Sheild_ ), i would of been sliced in half and you would of killed me before i got to release my sword " Skullak explained to Ichigo.

" Release your sword ? " Ichigo asked .

" Did you honestly forget that i too had a Resurrección as well ? " Skullak answered.

" What the hell are you talking about ? I though you were already released , you're Reiatsu seemed to be as high as the 6th Espada " Ichigo stated.

" Do you think that all Espadas are ranked equally ? You're ignorance is immense. Allow me to teach you the vast difference between an Adjuchas level Espada and a Vasto Lorde Espada " Skullak said to the Substitute Shinigami .

" Vasto Lorde ? " Ichigo asked shocked to hear that word.

" All Espadas from 1 to 4 are Vasto Lorde, you might of been able to defeat all the Espadas from 5 to 10 however you stand no chance against any of the top 4 Espada and i'm about to prove that difference in power " Skullak explained to Ichigo.

" You think you can stop me ? I'm not scared by your bluffs , i can take you down released form or not " Ichigo arrogantly taunted as he summons his Hollow mask again

" I see, you summoned your mask in defiance huh ? Allow me to teach you the gap in our powers, one that you can never hope to bridge " Skullak stated.

" I heard that bullshit before and i defeated the last person who think they were high and mighty " Ichigo replied.

" **Battle, Gladiador** (_Spanish for Gladiator_) " Skullak chanted as his body is covered with an intense amount of Reiatsu. The smoke clears up to reveal that the brown-haired Arrancar is now wearing white gladiator armor. His mask remains helmet becomes a full Gladiator helmet that covers the top of his head. He carries/holds a saw blade shield in his left arm and in his right hand he holds a large red Gladiator sword .

" What an immense spiritual power ! " Ichigo said to himself only to see Skullak in front of him.

" You're too slow Shinigami " Skullak said to Ichigo as Ichigo barely dodges the slash only to get the upper right half of his mask cut by the force of the slash with his right checkbone below his right eye lightly cut from the shockwave while Ichigo is knocked back 300 feet.

" You used Shunpo to narrowly evade my sword slash, wise move. Had not for that, i would of sliced your head in half like a melon " Skullak said to the Substitute Shinigami .

" Damn , he's too quick . I wasn't expecting this sudden boast of speed , how strong is he ? " Ichigo said to himself.

" Is that the full extent of your Bankai's speed ? It seems like you're moving in slow motion " Skullak asked the orange haired teen.

" Don't get cocky , i'm only getting stated " Ichigo answered as he dashes at Skullak.

Ichigo tries to slash Skullak but Skullak blocks the blade nonchalantly with his own sword while pushing back Ichigo who used two hands on his Bankai with his Hollow Mask. Ichigo swings with immense force against Skullak using both hands however Skullak effortlessly blocks with only one hand on his sword without moving an inch while the force uplifts the ground 60 feet high around Skullak. Ichigo struggles to push back Skullak however the former Espada barely bulges whereas Ichigo struggles to push him back.

" What's the deal with this guy ? I'm in my Hollow mask state, he shouldn't be able to overpower me this easily " Ichigo said to himself as he dodges a slash from Skullak however is pushed back 100 feet in the air.

" Come on, is this the best you can do ? " Skullak asked Ichigo.

" Not even close **Zanzō** (残像 _Afterimage_) " Ichigo chanted as he creates 12 afterimages of himself moving at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) and run circles around Skullak.

" You think i can't see through that ? " Skullak shouted as he slashes Ichigo across the shoulders and Ichigo staggers back barely dodging the blow.

" Shit. I can barely move my arms , he slashed me pretty deeply " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to get his hands up.

" You're fast , however your speed is merely a fraction of my speed ! " Skullak said to Ichigo as he stands there with his eyes closed.

" Don't take your eyes off me ! " Ichigo shouted as he comes at Skullak however Skullak blocks all his attacks easily with just his sword and knocks Ichigo into one of the 1,200 foot high tower .

" **Saku Getsuga **( 裂く 月牙_Ripping Moon Fang)_ " Ichigo chanted as he fires a series of 20 Getsuga Tenshōs towards Skullak but he stands there not being fazed.

" Don't you have anything new to attack me with ? " Skullak asked as he stands there.

" **Noko Kuroi Getsuga**( 鋸黒月牙_Sawing_ _Black Moon Fang ) " _Ichigo chanted as he slashes at Skullak's neck and tries to cut through it however the blade doesn't even dent Skullak's neck.

" You're blade is weakening ! " Skullak stated as Ichigo's blade starts to crack.

" Shit , how is it possible ? How can he be withstanding my blade without a starch let alone be cracking my blade ? " Ichigo said to himself as he sees the blade cracking more.

" I suggest you stop otherwise you might lose your blade! " Skullak said to Ichigo .

" Take this **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _Black Moon Fang_) " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō hitting Skullak's neck at point-blank range causing a massive explosion. The smoke clears up to reveal that Ichigo's hands are bleeding while Skullak isn't even starched.

" Finished already ? " Skullak said to Ichigo as he rubs his neck.

" Impossible, i been damaged by my attack . How can i be this horribly outclassed ? I'm in my Hollow Mask form and yet i can't do a damn thing to him " Ichigo said to himself as he stands there overwhelmed by Skullak's power.

" Now it's my turn ! " Skullak said to Ichigo as he throws his shield at Ichigo . Ichigo struggles to see the attack coming.

" He threw his shield. Look carefully , if i can see it , i can dodge it ! " Ichigo said to himself as he barely dodges the shield that came a few inches close to hitting his neck and stands there .

" **Escudo Sierra en Rotación** (_ Spanish for Spinning Saw Shield_ ) " Skullak chanted as he has his shield transforming into a moving buzzsaw which comes at Ichigo

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he blocks the shield with his Bankai however he's sent flying 1 mile away from the force of the shield strike. Ichigo stabs the ground with his Bankai to stop the dragback force and regain balance but not without being dragged another 300 feet away.

" Not bad but try another strike ! " Skullak said to Ichigo as he retracts his shield back like a boomerang.

" He retracted his shield like a boomerang ! " Ichigo said to himself as he tires to block the shield again but once again is dragged another mile away.

" You can't defeat me Ichigo, the strength difference between you and me is too great " Skullak stated as he then appears towards Ichigo grabbing his shield with both hands and puts it behind his shield.

" Shit, he's ridiculously fast ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" **Picotoma** (_ Spanish for Spike Shot_ ) " Skullak chanted as he fires 5 spikes that hit both of Ichigo's shoulders , his left bicep , his right forearm and left hand.

" ARRRGH ! " Ichigo shouted in pain as he staggers back from the attack.

" Time to take him down ! " Skullak said to himself as he dashes at him with a giant broadsword to decapitate Ichigo .

" **Kuroi Getsuga**(黒月牙; _"Black Moon Fang_") " Ichigo chanted as he swings down his sword with both hands and fires a powerful Black Getsuga Tenshō which hits Skullak however the attack doesn't flinch the Arrancar . The powerful explosion clears to reveal that Ichigo's Black Getsuga created a mile long , 30 feet deep , 5 feet wide fissure. Skullak stands right next to Ichigo with his shield blocking the attack.

" **Ampliar Lanza de Escudo** (_ Spanish for Extending Shield Spear_ ) " Skullak countered as he expands his spikes 10 feet long to impale Ichigo's chest, right leg, lower left abdomen and within the stomach.

" ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he's heavily injured from the attack and falls to the ground.

" Looks like you're down Hokage but make sure that you stay down , i'll vaporize you to bits " Skullak said to Ichigo as he charges up a Cero dropping his sword.

" Damn it , i need to move ! " Ichigo said to himself as he gets back up and grabs the chain of his Bankai with his Getsuga Tenshō compressed into the blade and then twirls it around in a clockwise fashion spinning it around while still wearing his Vizard mask. Ichigo charges up Reiatsu around him which becomes a dense black and red spiral of energy that becomes an energy drill around him . He stops twirling around his Bankai as the energy forming around his sword.

" What the hell are you doing ? " Skullak asked Ichigo.

" Killing a scumbag like you ! " Ichigo answered as his Bankai becomes a large energy drill he holds with two hands as an aura of his Vizard mask appears over him and Ichigo's eyes glow blue while his eyeballs are black.

" You're badly injured, you think you have the power to take me out ? " Skullak asked.

" Taking you out with the same move i used to kill the 5th Espada" Ichigo replied as he holds on to his mask reforging it and then swings his sword with Getsuga Tenshō energy on it revealing his Bankai now looks like a black and red lance.

" Fine then ! " Skullak replied as he drops his shield and stands there.

"** Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he dashes towards Skullak.

The blast spins and builds up spiritual energy like a drill inflicting extreme piercing damages as the attack compresses into the body and all the spiritual power hits Skullak at once causing a massive 1 mile radius explosion forming a vertical spiraling black red Reiatsu wave shaped like a drill.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's throne room<strong>

Aizen feels a bit of shaking within the throne with the cup of tea spilling over.

" What another nosy tremor we got here " Aizen said to Gin and Tōusen as he sees the explosion from his tower.

" At this rate, we'll need to seriously repair the fortress " Gin stated.

" Indeed ! " Tōusen replied.

" ... " Wonderweiss wondered as he walks away

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Medical Bay , Sector # 13 , 570th floor<strong>

Rey is within the Hospital with Rey getting treated by the doctors within the facility. They all felt the shockwave .

" What a powerful Reiatsu ! " Rey said to Sheelal.

" It came close to matching that of a Vasto Lorde " Sheelal answered.

" Is that the power of the Shinigami attacking again ? " Mila asked.

" We would've stood no chance if we stood there long enough " Sun Sun answered.

" I just wish that Shinigami would die already ! " Apache stated.

" Don't worry , the Espadas would deal with him again ! " Rey replied.

Harribel shows up holding both Cirucci's body and holding Ninorta's corpse Loly who's holding Grimmjow, Menoly who's holding Dordoni , Aisslinger who's holding Gantenbainne and Demoura who's holding Tesla to the hospital.

" We got some people who need healing ! " Harribel said to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 694<strong>

Orihime and Ibiki make it to the elevator only for them to be caught by Ulquiorra.

" Did you two think hiding yourselves would save you from me ?" Ulquiorra askes the two.

" Shit , we been caught ! " Ibiki said to Orihime.

" We can't give up ! " Orihime stated.

" You two are coming with me ! " Ulquiorra said to the group.

" No way in hell ! " Orihime replied.

" Do you think you can beat an Espada ? I'm far stronger than any of you " Ulquiorra explained to the two.

" You might be stronger than us but that doesn't mean shit, we'll escape this place " Ibiki stated as she draws her sword but before she can release her sword Ulquiorra appears behind her.

" Too slow ! " Ulquiorra replied as he swings his blade towards Ibiki's neck in an attempt to decapitate Ibiki.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) " Orihime chanted as she deflects the explosive force back at Ulquiorra knocking back Ulquiorra a bit and protecting Ibiki from near death.

" Thanks Orihime ! " Ibiki said to Orihime.

" I'll hold him off, while you plan an escape ! " Orihime stated.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied as Orihime stands by protecting Ibiki.

" Get out of my way Orihime ! " Ulquiorra said to Orihime.

" No, i'm not going with you. I'm uniting with the one i love the most **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾,_Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) " Orihime shouted as she releases all her hate in a powerful energy beam of energy instead of a small bullet like shot. The explosion hits Ulquiorra with enough force to level everything within a 1,200 foot radius explosion which overwhelms Ibiki.

" Damn Orihime, that was a good shot ! " Ibiki said to Orihime.

" That's not nearly enough to stop him , it's enough to give us some time to escape " Orihime said to Ibiki only to see Ulquiorra standing there with his barehand out.

Orihime's blast created a 62 foot diameter, 17 foot deep crater where Ulquiorra was standing generating the explosive force of 21 Tons of TNT which levels 637 cubic meters of ground within Las Noches. Despite the immense power of the blast, Ulquiorra stands in the air where the ground was once at completely unfazed.

" That blast of yours is nowhere close to blinding me Orihime. You would need to hit me with much more power than that " Ulquiorra said to Orihime only to see wind around him.

" **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** : **Muon Kasumidōmu** (静か無音霞ドーム _Silent Wind Death_ :_Silent Mist Dome_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she engulfs everything within a 300 foot radius in a deep mist cloud which blinds Ulquiorra while she grabs Orihime and runs.

" It seems that this mist hides Reiatsu, those two are going to be tough to find however with such a huge place, they won't get far " Ulquiorra said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches rooftop<strong>

The smoke clears up to reveal that everything within a 1 mile radius has been destroyed with an immense crater 544 feet in diameter and 148 feet deep,The explosion releases a massive mushroom cloud 40,000 feet high and burying everything within 12.5 mile radius in 3 feet of dirt. The blast produced the yield of 13.9 Kilotons of TNT, nearly the same explosive force of the Little Boy bomb that leveled Hiroshima. The smoke also reveals that Skullak is not only unharmed and standing over the crater which leveled 16 1/2 floors below the crater but also caught Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu barehanded without any injury .

" Was that the best you got ? " Skullak asked Ichigo.

" Impossible , how can you tank my strongest attack without so much as a starch ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see Skullak standing there.

" This is pathetic , i'm guessing this is all your capable of doing. Too bad " Skullak answered as he then splits his sword into 4 different red blades.

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo asked him.

" This is my special ability of my Gladiador, it's called **Cuatro Hojas del Gladiador** ( _Spanish for Four Blades of the Gladiator_ ) . My blade can spilt into 4 blades of the same power which quadruples the cutting power of my Resurrección " Skullak explained to Ichigo.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted as he goes to try striking Skullak however Skullak swings his blades and easily slashes Ichigo's Bankai into 4 different pieces and deeply cuts Ichigo with his powerful blades which forces him into reverting into his Shikai . The force of the slash sends Ichigo flying towards the eastern edge of Las Noches dome 4 miles from the center.

Ichigo in Shikai state has 4 deep slashes on his torso , two slashes within both shoulders and two deep slashes around the pectorals stretching out from upper chest to the pelvic area . Ichigo also suffers stabs within his chest 6 inches below the heart, right leg, lower left abdomen and within the stomach and puncture wounds both of Ichigo's shoulders , his left bicep , his right forearm and left hand. Ichigo's sleeves remain however his top half of his Shihakusho was ripped to shreds from the force of Skullak's slash. Ichigo struggles to get back up with only the hilt of his Zangetsu in his hand.

" Pitiful , you're barely a match for me. I'm done with you. At this point you're barely a match for me nameless Shinigami " Skullak said to Ichigo only for Ichigo to point his hilt at him.

" I'm not backing down , you're the strongest Espada aren't you ? I'll never surrender , all i have to do is beat you and i'll get Orihime back and win " Ichigo said to Skullak.

" Leader huh ? You're only half right ! " Skullak replied as he reveals his tattoo of his rank which is #101.

" 101# ? " Ichigo asked.

" I'm the former First Espada . I was demoted by the current first Espada , currently my power is only equal to that of the 4th of 3rd Espada " Skullak answered.

" So what you're saying is that ... " Ichigo asked only to be interrupted.

" There are 2 or 3 Espadas who are more powerful than me . I'm a Vasto Lorde Arrancar like all who serve the ranks between #1 and #4. The power gap between us and those #5 to # 10 is like heaven from earth. As you can see from the outcome of this battle that our power is worlds apart from what you're capable of doing . It's a good thing you came up here, All Espadas 1-4 are forbidden to release their swords inside Las Noches for we might do irreversible damage to the fortress " Skullak explained to Ichigo as he stands there.

" Who are you ? " Ichigo asked.

" My name is Skullak Tuma, care to tell me your name before you die Shinigami ? " Skullak asked Ichigo.

" My Name is Ichigo Kurosaki and i'm going to kick your ass " Ichigo replied as he struggles to get back up.

" Kurosaki ? Can he be related to the one that killed my father ? Grand Fisher reported that the man changed his last name to Kurosaki. Could this Shinigami be ... " Skullak thinks to himself only to see Ichigo get back up .

" I'll never give up ! " Ichigo replied as he charges at Skullak.

" Time to end this Kurosaki ! " Skullak responded as he's about to shoot a Cero at Ichigo but the Cero is countered by a Bala.

Shinji then appears in front of Ichigo with his base Zanpakutō and Hollow Mask.

" Shinji ! " Ichigo stated happy to see him.

" You really are an idiot Ichigo. Charging into enemy territory without any help. You would've died had not for me " Shinji explained to Ichigo.

Hachigen manages to arrive at the scene and goes to tend to Ichigo's wounds.

" Looks like you're a mess Ichigo ! " Hachigen said to Ichigo as he goes to heal him.

" You're not healing that Shinigami ! " Skullak stated as he charges up a Cero from his right hand.

" **Collapse Sakanade** (逆撫, _Counter Stroke_) " Shinji chanted while wearing his Hollow mask as he releases his Shikai. The pommel becomes a large ring . The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the crossguard. Sakanade's blade is straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. There are five holes along the sword's length.

" Say goodbye , son of ... " Skullak shouted to be hit by a Bala from masked Shinji.

" Come at me bro ! " Shinji said to the Arrancar as he then sees the Arrancar charge at him.

" Try taking this ! " Skullak shouted as he tries to slash Shinji but his hit fails and Shinji cuts him from behind.

" **Sakasama no Sekai** (逆様の世界, _Inverted World_) " Shinji chanted as he spins around his Shikai revealing the mist he created.

" What are you doing ? " Skullak asked.

" I reversed your senses. **Sakasama no Sekai** (逆様の世界, _Inverted World_) creates a pink mist from my Shikai. Those who smell its pleasant aroma fall subject to an optical illusion. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are opposite. It is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. Countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible. No matter how powerful the opponent even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, your body will not adapt and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect. The effect of the _inverted world_ can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for use in group fighting " Shinji explained to Skullak .

" I see, so you're the group that attacked here 20 years ago ? You used this same power to defeat Barragan before he became a Espada ? " Skullak asked him.

" Yep and we're back to finish the job ! " Shinji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's throne room<strong>

Aizen sits at his throne room when Kisuke and Yoruichi arrive within the throne room.

" Well , it's been a long time since we met each other ! " Aizen said to the two.

" Howdy guys, looks like you have something that we want ! " Kisuke replied.

" We're also here to get some payback for what you done to us 100 years ago " Yoruichi shouted.

" My my Aizen , we got some problems again ! " Gin stated with a sarcastic smile.

" What shall we do ? " Tōusen asked.

" It's best we engage with them in a fight " Gin answered.

" Where did Wonderweiss go off too ? " Tōusen asked.

" Don't know but i have a feeling he'll be much safer wherever he ran off too " Aizen replied.

" Time to get serious ! **Maul Togeneko**(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat) " _Yoruichi chanted as she releases her Shikai.

_" _**Awaken Benihime**(け紅姫, _Crimson Princess) " _Kisuke chanted as he releases his Shikai.

" **Bankai**:**Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_) " Gin chanted as he extends his blade at Mach 500 speed but Yoruichi dodges the attack.

" **Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo** (_Spanish for Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Chirping Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he release his hollow form.

" **Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu **(鏡花水月, _Mirror Flower, Water Moon_) " Aizen chanted as he releases his Shikai.

" We're here to rescue Orihime and leave , careful not to use too much Reiatsu. We're not here to defeat them after all " Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

" Don't worry, i should be able to handle these two, besides i doubt they'll level their fortress either " Yoruichi replied.

" Gin , try to compress your Bankai's range and avoid using 100% power. It would be a shame if you leveled Las Noches and Tōusen make sure you aim you Cero's away from any structures " Aizen stated.

" Right ! " Gin and Tōusen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 695<strong>

Orihime and Ibiki advance further into the top of the rooftop when Ulquiorra appears in front of them .

" This is as far as you two go. Time to die Shinigami " Ulquiorra said to Ibiki as he uses his Reiatsu to weigh down Orihime and Ibiki.

" What an immense amount of Reiatsu ! " Ibiki said to herself as she falls to her knees.

" I can't move my body ! " Orihime said to herself as she falls to the ground with her face to the ground.

" Now that you two are down , time to finish off the biggest trouble maker " Ulquiorra said to the both of them as he draws out his Zanpakutō.

" Shit, i can't move. he's coming towards me. Am i really going to die ? " Ibiki said to herself as she struggles to stand up.

" Aizen has forbid me from killing you Orihime for you are far too useful to be killed off however your Shinigami friend is an exception. Time to die " Ulquiorra said to Ibiki as he's going to stab Ibiki.

" **Tessai Hammerfist** " Tessai countered as he smashes Ulquiorra's face with his fist and sends him flying 1,000 feet away.

" Tessai ! " Ibiki said to the muscular Shinigami.

" Both of you head to the rooftop , Ichigo is waiting for you there " Tessai said to the two.

" There's bound to be enemies there though ! " Ibiki replied.

" Don't worry, i got that handled **Bakudō** **# 5. Gisei**_(_ 犠牲 _Scapegoat) " _Tessai chanted as he makes a copy of himself .

" Good idea but what if it's hit by a direct strike ? It would most likely disperse " Ibiki asked only to see a Bala come at her but the clone of Tessai uses Shunpo to block the blast with his body with only minor injuries.

" Unlike clones created by normal Shinigami, i can control them freely and they take more damage than a normal clone. They can also fight back " Tessai explained to the two as the clone goes to attack Ulquiorra who's standing back up.

" **Hadō # 43. Sankashō** _(_酸火傷_Acid Burn) " _Fake Tessai chanted as he shoots an Acidic blast from both hands at Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra manages to dodge the attack while the real Tessai appears behind him.

" **Suplex** " the real Tessai chanted as he picks up Ulquiorra from behind and slammed through the ground with the suplex creating a 10 foot diameter, 2 foot deep crater in the ground.

" Now let's head out quickly ! " Fake Tessai said to the girls as they run with him.

" Not bad Shinigami, that blow actually hurt " Ulquiorra said to Tessai as he nonchalantly wipes off blood from his nose.

" You're Hierro means nothing to the might of these muscles ! " Tessai replied as he flexes his muscles and then his shirt rips off . He then flexes his muscles showing off his rippling physique which would be fitting to a professional wrestler or heavyweight boxer.

" I see, do you think mere brute strength is enough to beat an Arrancar let alone an Espada ? How foolish " Ulquiorra asked Tessai as he draws his sword towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 1 of Las Noches<strong>

Rose is going up one of the 6 massive 2 mile diameter ,9,900 foot high towers and has reached the top when he sees an axe come towards him and evades it .

" Whoa , that was too close. Any closer and i might of got some split ends " Rose said to himself only to see Baraggan.

" You're my opponent ? How ludicrous , i get a faggot for an opponent " Baraggan said to Rose with a dismissive tone.

" I'm not a faggot , i'm gay and i don't appreciate old men who have some skeletons in their closet " Rose explained to Baraggan.

" How dare you call me a homo ? I had a harem of women back when i ran Hueco Mundo. I'm going to teach you to respect me as not only your King but as your god " Baraggan stated as he swings his axe creating a shockwave that Rose dodges with his highspeed movement.

" He's strong but he lacks elegance with his fighting style. I need to use my beautiful art to attack him " Rose said to himself as he then goes to strike Baraggan

" What is he thinking ? " Baraggan asked himself only to see Rose form his attack.

"**Arpeggio** (アルペジオ, _Arupejio_) " Rose chanted as he levitates his Zanpakutō and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano which accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears and wraps around Baraggan.

" What ? " Baraggan asked.

" Now that i got you trapped, time to get you " Rose answered as he charges towards Baraggan.

" **Senescencia** ( _Spanish for Senescence ) " Baraggan_ countered as he drastically slows down time around him making Rose move 100 times slower and allowing himself to breaking from Rose's ropes and appear behind him with Sonído and grab Rose shoulder and break it with the power of his time dilation.

"ARRGH ! " Rose shouted as he feels his left arm numb.

" Confused about my power ? I'm the Espada that represents Old Age " Baraggan said to Rose.

" Old Age ? " Rose asked.

" Old age, meaning time. The mightiest and most absolute power of death. It stands in the way of every living the Espada who represents _aging_, i'm able to dilate time around me, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near me and making any efforts at attacking me useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. The ability also allows me to accelerate the age of whatever i touch , causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging " Baraggan explained to Rose.

" I see, then i'll just have to stay distant of you and avoid your touch at all cost then **Play** **Kinshara**(金沙羅,_Golden Sal Tree ) " _Rose chanted as he releases his Shikai and swings it at Baraggan but Baraggan uses time dilation to slow down the attack and evade it.

" How arrogant. I mere bug telling me what i can't do is spitting in the face of god **Rot Arrogante** ( _Spanish for Arrogant ) " _Baraggan chanted as he holds out his axe in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards and declares the release. Everything around him rots away .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 2 of Las Noches<strong>

Kensei is going up one of the 6 massive 2 mile diameter ,9,900 foot high towers and has reached the top floor when he sees an Cero come towards him and Kensei evades the blast.

" Great, i was hoping not to bump into any intruders. What a drag " Starrk said to himself only to see Kensei come towards him.

" You think that sneak attack would be good enough ? You need to do better than that " Kensei stated only to have his sword blocked.

" I can't believe i'm the one stuck with a tough opponent like you " Starrk said to Skullak.

" Quit your complaining Starrk and fight him " Lilynette shouted as she hits him in the head.

" Okay , okay ,i guess i don't have much of a choice do i " Starrk replied as he sees Kensei coming at him.

Kensei comes at Starrk with a series of punches however Starrk dodges the punches and counters with a Cero which Kensei evades with Shunpo.

" Try dodging this ! " Kensei shouted as he punches the air creating a shockwave but Starrk dodges the punch.

Starrk and Kensei clash attacks with each other again . Stark does 40 high-speed slashes while Kensei dodges the punches using his boxing stance to swirl from the punches. The former 9th division captain comes at Starrk with a rising uppercut but the brown hair Arrancar dodges the strike . Kensei throws a series of 30 fast punches in 5 seconds but Starrk manages to dodge them.

**" Gemelos Sonído** (_Spainsh for Sound Twins) " _Starrk chanted as he creates 12 afterimages that become clones using his speed.

" What's this ? " Kensei asked.

" **Gemelos Sonído** (_Spainsh for Sound Twins) _is created by adding in a few extra steps . By doing that, i can create a clone of myself " Starrk explained to the Vizard.

" I see , however that magic trick isn't going to be enough " Kensei stated.

" How about this ? " Starrk asked as all the clones fire Ceros without any warning from body gestures or any charge time but Kensei barely manages to dodge them but barely.

" Shit, he didn't even charge up or used a handsgin or any body movement . He can fire Ceros that fast ? " Kensei asked himself.

" Not bad , you manage to dodge that blast " Starrk said to Kensei as his 12 clones surround Kensei.

" How powerful are you ? " Kensei asked.

" I'm the first Espada , Coyote Starrk " Starrk answered.

" That explains everything , looks like there's no holding back with you **Blast Away Tachikaze** ( 断風 _Severing Wind _) " Kensei chanted as he uses his Hollow Mask and Shikai to fight Starrk.

Stark and his afterimages blast Ceros at Kensei but Kensei evades them with ease with his Vizard mask and Shikai.

" **Kūkiha**(空気刃 _Air Blades_) " Kensei chanted as he swings his blades cutting all the clones apart with ease.

" He's strong ! " Lilynette said to Starrk .

" I guess i need you at this moment ! " Starrk stated.

" Fine , i'll lend you your power ! " Lilynette replied as she goes towards Starrk and Starrk grabs her head.

" What are you doing ? " Kensei asked.

" **Kick About Los Lobos **( _Spanish for The Wolves _) " Starrk chanted as he merges with Lilynette with blue Reiatsu surrounding the both of them and releasing their sword.

Starrk now wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness . Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.

" What the hell ? You two merged ? " Kensei asked.

" The two of us are one. When we evolved from Hollow into Arrancar, we divided the Hollow power that the other Arrancar divided between their bodies and their swords into two bodies. When we once again become one, our power is released " Starrk explained to Kensei as he points his gun at Kensei.

" I have a feeling that things are getting tougher ! " Kensei said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 3 of Las Noches<strong>

Love is going up one of the 6 massive 2 mile diameter ,9,900 foot high towers and has reached the top floor when he sees Harribel stand there with Love holding his sealed sword.

" You're advancement ends here Shinigami " Harribel said to Love as she draws out her sword.

" You're a fine babe, too bad we have to fight each other ! " Love replied as he goes to attack Harribel.

Love clashes swords with each other. Harribel comes at him with a vertical slash but the Vizard uses a two-handed parry to push back Harribel with a horizontal slash and swings his sword to try slashing down the 3rd Espada but Harribel counters with her own cross slash and goes for a bat swing slash but Love blocks the attack.

" You're pretty strong ! " Harribel said to Love.

" So what rank are you ? " Love asked the female Espada.

" I'm the 3rd Espada , Tia Harribel " Harribel answered as she unzips her jacket and reveals her tattoo.

" Damn, those are some nice jugs you have " Love stated as he stares at her large jugs.

" Shut up, i didn't do this to please you. **Ola Azul** (_Spanish for_ _Blue Wave_) " Harribel chanted as she pulls her sword back as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of her blade and launches it towards Love and pushes him back 500 feet away burning Love a bit.

" Damn , that hurt ! " Love shouted as he feels on his shoulder.

" **Pistola de Espada Azul** ( _Spanish for Blue Sword Gun ) "_ Harribel chanted as she fires 23 shots from her sword, this time it's blue lasers which Love manages to dodge .

" No more games **Crush Down Tengumaru** (天狗丸, _Long-Nosed Goblin_) " Love chanted as he releases his Shikai and puts on his Hollow Mask.

" Looks like you process immense power however, allow me to show you my power **Destroy Tiburón **_(Spanish for Shark)" _Harribel replies as she holds her Zanpakutō with an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #10, 194th floor<strong>

Mashiro manages to defeat her opponent Kikku Bakku with her Hollow Mask power. Mashiro stands there with some injuries.

" Who's next ? " Mashiro asked around only to dodge a punch from Wonderweiss.

" ... " Wonderweiss said to Mashiro.

" Cool, i get to fight another foe , this time with my mask " Mashiro cheerfully stated as she gets into her fighting stance.

" AUUUUUUURG ! " Wonderweiss yawned as he charges up a Cero in his mouth.

"** Mashiro Drop Kick !** " Mashiro shouted as she does a dropkick sending Wonderweiss flying.

" ... " Wonderweiss moaned as he shakes off the kick and kicks Mashiro through a wall.

" Bring it on ! " Mashiro shouted as she goes to fight Wonderweiss by grabbing him and chokeslamming him through 5 floors creating a 100 foot deep, 10 foot diameter hole through the ground .

" AUUUG ! " Wonderweiss shouted as he fires a Cero towards Mashiro but Mashiro block taking only minor burn damage, he then jumps up and throws Mashiro 1,000 feet back sending her through several dozen walls within the sector. Wonderweiss then comes towards her but Mashiro recovers.

" **Mashiro Super Cero **! ****" Mashiro chanted as she fires a very fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air towards Wonderweiss .

" ..." Wonderweiss countered as he fires a Cero which collides with Mashiro's and creates a massive 1,000 foot radius explosion which engulfs the area in smoke blinding Wonderweiss.

" **Mashiro Super Punch **! ****" Mashiro shouted as she does a powerful punch in midair which knocks Wonderweiss into the lobby floor .

Wonderweiss gets up and stares at Mashiro .

" ... " Wonderweiss said to Mashiro.

" You're going to be fun to fight ! " Mashiro said to Wonderweiss only to hear an explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Sector # 24 , 1st floor<strong>

Lisa with her Vizard Mask and her sealed Zanpakutō stand facing off with Released Yammy who's struggling to stand with slashes all over his body .The fighting with both Lisa and Yammy leveled 138 floors and leveled the entire sector area below the 138th floor. Yammy has massive slashes around his chest and all his fingers gone with his Jaw cut up.

" Is that the best you can do ? You're seriously starting to bore me " Lisa arrogantly taunted.

" Un...UN UNFORGIVABLE ! " Yammy shouted as he releases a massive wave of Reiatsu 500 feet in diameter that engulfs the sky .Yammy emerges only now in the form of massive 165 foot high monster staring down at Lisa.

" So you have transformed ? " Lisa asked.

Yammy's damaged mask is restored and all previous injuries are healed. The black-piston like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae and he gains two massive horns on his back. He also gains multiple horns on his head including ones covering his lower jaw, as well as crack like markings framing his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position and his legs are hairy, ending with short, stubby toes; thus giving an ape-like appearance. His tail also becomes more hairy and ape like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well.

" The name of my resurrection is Ira. I'm a beast of Rage! Now, go ahead. Piss me off more, more, more... It's only gonna make the way die all the more messy "Yammy shouted as he goes to attack Lisa but Lisa dodges the punch which destroys everything within a 3,000 foot radius leveling 150 floors.

" Shit, he's become much stronger ! " Lisa said to herself as she then sees another punch coming towards her.

" Die bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he smashes more stuff with his powerful enraged form almost hitting Lisa.

" Damn . is it me or did he suddenly become faster ? " Lisa said to herself as she dodges another blow from Yammy.

" You can't beat me bitch, i'm the #0 Espada " Yammy shouted as he shoots 5 Balas towards Lisa but Lisa dodges them as she watches the blasts go through walls within Las Noches.

" No more games, time to cut you to ribbons with my power again **Nadegiri #`12 Senmai Orosh**i (千枚卸_1,000 Sheets of Paper Wholesale_) " Lisa chanted as she does hundreds of high-speed slashes however Lisa didn't even put a starch on the massive Arrancar in his new form.

" Pathetic , that was your best ? HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Yammy laughed.

" Shit ! " Lisa shouted .

" My turn ! " Yammy shouted as he hits Lisa with direct punch to the face and with one blow he shatters Lisa's Vizard Mask and sends her flying several miles into the sandlot.

Lisa struggles to get up with blood coming down from her face.

" His blow is heavier than a skyscraper, had not for my Vizard Mask, he would of cleanly decapitated me with that punch " Lisa said to herself as she resummons her hollow mask while Yammy comes towards her smashing through the hole.

" Now time to end this ! " Yammy shouted as he does a jumping punch towards Lisa.

" **Smash Haguro Tonbo **(鉄漿蜻蛉, _Iron Drink Dragonfly_) " Lisa chanted as she releases her Shikai which cuts deeply into Yammy's right wrist.

" ARRGH ! " Yammy shouted as he holds onto his wrist.

" Don't count me out you brute ! " Lisa replied as she stands back up to fight Yammy with her full power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #41, 137th floor<strong>

Hiyori and Rudbornn hear explosions throughout Las Noches Hiyori with her Shikai killed over 1,000 Calaveras easily. Rudbornn is within his release form and is impressed by Hiyori's skill.

" Come on, is that all you got ? " Hiyori asked Rudbornn.

" Allow me to show you my best technique **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors )_ " Rudbornn said to Hiyori as he creates 10 Calaveras but the Calaveras have bullhorns and spiked shoulder pads with Samurai armor on their body.

" What is this ? " Hiyori asked him.

" These are **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors )._ The soldiers you been fighting before were all on the level of a 3rd set or Vice Captain, each of the skull warriors here are half as powerful as a Captain. Each of their swords are made especially to pierce even released Espada Hierro. I created this in case any of the Espada above me one day try to go against orders , i wonder how would a human fare without the ability to harden their skin " Rudbornn explained to Hiyori as he has his men move at 3,666.6 ft/sec (2,500 MPH) catching Hiyori off-guard.

" Damn, they move much faster than the last guys ! " Hiyori said to herself .

" **Los Guerreros Calaveras** ( _Spanish for Skull Warriors ) _have blades that channel Reiatsu into sonicwave which allows them to do both external and internal damage , there's nothing that cut block the cutting power of their swords " Rudbornn said to Hiyori as he has his men chase after Hiyori with their blades.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at floor 118 , Sector # 12<strong>

Kukaku walks around the dark area of the sector which is out due to the massive quakes of Reiatsu occurring around the palace when she encounters Kaien.

" It can't be ! " Kukaku said to herself as she looks at Kaien.

" Howdy sister ! " Kaien said to Kukaku causing her to look at him and think about what Sasori said to her.

**2 days ago**

**Kukaku's pov**

I clashed with one of the members of the Akatsuki Sasori. He was the weakest of the group yet he was powerful enough to hold his own with 3 Vice Captains, myself and Chad .

" Not bad, you almost had me with that punch. You're everything your brother described you to be " Sasori said to me.

" What do you know about my brother ? " i asked Sasori.

" It's like i said, he now works with Lord Aizen " Sasori answered as he blocks my sword slash .

" That's impossible, he died 40 years ago " i stated as i avoided a slash from Sasori.

" Think of it Kukaku, 40 years is plenty of time for a reincarnated soul. Us Shinobi while powerful enough to fight you Shinigami and Hollows are still limited to a normal humans lifespan " Sasori explained to me.

" But you guys are from a different world, how is it possible a human soul could even be reborn there much less have the memories of it's past life ? " i questioned the red-haired Shinobi.

" You seriously have to ask that ? Have you seen what we're capable of doing ? We resurrected Grand Fisher from the dead and even broke Shrieker from hell and radically increased their powers. Nothing is off limits to us Shinobi , especially with Sōsuke Aizen processing the Hōgyoku now " Sasori replied as he gets his distance from me.

" You bastards, what did you do to my brother ? " i shouted.

" We didn't do anything, it's more like what Lord Aizen did 40 years ago " Sasori replied.

" What are you talking about ? " i asked him.

" Did you think him being processed by a hollow was a coincidence ? The hollow Metastacia was created by Lord Aizen to test the limits of his powers with the Hōgyoku he made base on Kisuke's version. When Kaien, processed by Metastacia was killed in this world, Aizen purposely manipulated the reincarnation of his soul and now he's among our ranks in the Akatsuki and Espada " Sasori stated only to get a cut on his check .

" YOU BASTARDS! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE ! Using my brother as a plaything, you Shinobi and Arrancar have no honor and i'm about to avenge my brother big time " i shouted a i released energy from my Zanpakutō in anger.

**Present day**

**3rd person pov**

" So you're really alive ? It's true what that Akatsuki said to me " Kukaku said to Kaien.

" It's true, what you see is what you get my sister ! " Kaien replied.

" So you're now an Espada ? " Kukaku asked Kaien.

" I don't see what's wrong with it " Kaien answered.

" What are you taking about ? " Kukaku asked him.

" Being within the Espadas made me realize that the Hollows and Arrancars that we been fighting as Shinigami aren't the enemies. The Gotei 13 and the Soul Society are the enemies " Kaien answered.

" No, don't tell me that they brainwashed you ? " Kukaku asked Kaien.

" Brainwashed ? I been brainwashed my entire life by the Soul Society. The Arrancars care about their people, even the weak are treated well within Las Noches and we all descend from a system of nobility and monarchies and most Arrancars come from Major and Minor houses. Shinigami on the other hand neglect their poor, starving and weak and don't give a shit about the suffering of those within the Rukongai " Kaien explained to Kukaku.

" What are you talking about ? The Soul Society have fought hard to protect all souls and protect the Rukongai . Hollows and Arrancars kill and eat their other to get stronger, they attack human souls and eat them . You have lost your mind Kaien " Kukaku stated.

" Aizen is trying to help the lesser Hollows evolve back to their human selves. Turning a Hollow to an Arrancar would help them overcome the monstrous desires they gain as Hollows. He is doing something that the Soul King could never do or never cared to do in his life , he's ushering in a Utopia " Kaien replied.

" Utopia ? Aizen plans to kill thousands of humans just to achieve his goal " Kukaku said to her brother.

" So what ? Look how many people have died under the Soul King. Why is it that thousands die worldwide within the human world from disease ? Why is it that millions die from wars throughout history ? Do you think the Soul King really cares for us ? The Soul Society has been attacked several times in the last 2,000 years and yet not once has the Royal Guard helped us. Aizen has helped Hollows become human again, he is the god of this world and the future of Las Noches " Kaien explained to Kukaku.

" Kaien , i have no choice but to force you out of your hypnosis that Aizen placed you under " Kukaku replied as she draws her sword.

" And i have no choice but to awaken your eyes to the truth Kukaku " Kaien responded as he draws his sword.

"** Smash Raimeihamā** (雷鳴ハマー_Thunderclap Hammer_ ) " Kukaku chanted as she releases her Shikai.

" **Rankle the Seas and the Skies Nejibana** _(_捩花_, Twisted Flower)" _Kaien chanted as he releases his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches rooftop<strong>

Ichigo is being healed by Hachigen of all his wounds while Shinji and Skullak clashes attacks with each other.

" Hang in there Ichigo ! " Hachigen said to Ichigo as Ichigo's wounds heal.

" Damn it . I can't believe how outclassed i was , i was a fool to charge in head on by myself. I was too arrogant " Ichigo stated in a depressed tone.

" Don't worry Ichigo, thanks to you, we can save her easier! " Hachigen replied as Ichigo's wounds heal up.

" I guess you're right , still i wasn't expecting the top Espadas to be this powerful. I was hoping that i would be able to take them all down " Ichigo stated.

" You did better than any Vice Captain level Vizard could do. You managed to defeat 5 Espadas by yourself, Tessai should come with Orihime and when he does, we can leave here " Hachigen replied as they watch Shinji and Skullak fight.

Meanwhile Skullak and Shinji clash. Skullak sees that the whole Las Noches area has been reversed with Las Noches appearing to be above the sky and the sky now part of the ground. Skullak goes to slash Shinji in front of him only to see Shinji is behind the Arrancar however he blocked the hit via reaction time.

" His reaction speed is improving , can he be getting used to my attack pattern ? " Shinji said to himself.

" What a powerful ability . I'm forced to fight him by reversing the direction of my blade and trying to predict where to strike next . Damn this power " Skullak said to himself as he blocks another blow from Shinji only to get slashed across the back lightly.

" Can you fight when up and down, left and right, front and back, and the direction you take damage from are all mixed up inside your head? No, you can't. Nobody can. The stronger you are the more used you are to combat, the more likely your body is to react only to what you see! " Shinji explained to Skullak.

" **Escudo Sierra en Rotación** (_ Spanish for Spinning Saw Shield_ ) " Skullak chanted as he has his shield transforming into a moving buzzsaw which comes towards Shinji but the real Shinji is behind him charging up a Cero .

" Goodbye ! " Shinji said to Skullak as he fires a Cero towards Skullak but he knocks back the Cero and retracts his shield back like a boomerang.

" I was able to counter him that time. Maybe there's a way around this after all " Skullak said to himself.

" He really is getting better at countering my movements " Shinji said to himself as he sees Skullak go for an attack.

" **Picotoma** (_ Spanish for Spike Shot_ ) " Skullak chanted as he fires 5 spikes that come at the illusion of Shinji which hits the opposite area of where Shinji is at.

" He's open ! " Shinji said to himself as he goes to strike Skullak only to see a Cero charging up with his left hand point at him from the right side of the body .

" Got you ! " Skullak said to Shinji as he fires a Cero towards him .

" Shit, he was able to time that hit ! " Shinji said to himself as he struggles to block the Cero with both hands on his Shikai only to see Skullak turn around with his shield.

" **Ampliar Lanza de Escudo** (_ Spanish for Extending Shield Spear_ ) " Skullak countered as he expands his spikes 10 feet long however Shinji manages to dodge the hit and push back Skullak with the force of his own Cero.

" He's going to be very tough. It's no wonder he was able to easily beat Ichigo, at this point, i'll need my Bankai but i have to hold back . If i don't, then Orihime would probably be killed as well as everyone in Las Noches " Shinji said to himself.

" I been holding back , if i went full power, this fortress would be leveled " Skullak said to himself.

Meanwhile near the towers outside within the dome. Yourichi is fighting both Gin and Tōusen in a 2 on 1 handicap match.

" **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he rains down swords at Yoruichi from his wings but Yoruichi manages to dodge the attack.

" I didn't know you can use Shikai attacks within your Hollow form " Yoruichi said to Tōusen.

" In my Evolución form, i fuse with my Zanpakutō and my hollow power and can use both at once " Tōusen explained to Yoruichi.

" I see, so you really have sold out . You helped ruined lives and broke the law , because of you, i was forced to leave Soifon for a 100 years. I will not stand for this injustice , especially for one who is as corrupt you . One who deceives and abandons their friends" Yourichi explained to Tōusen.

" You said that deceiving my friends and subordinates and pursuing power was corruption . So I will ask you this. A person enters into an organization for the purpose of revenge and in so doing, forgets his purpose amidst a life of peace and harmony. Isn't his pandering to that organization also corruption? To my blind eyes it seems that it very much is . My eyes can only see one path and that is the path with the least amount of bloodshed. Justice, is always there, and the path I follow, is justice " Tōusen explained to Yoruichi.

" Betrayal is not justice ! " Yoruichi shouted as she dashes towards Tōusen and goes to punch the former Captain in the face.

" **Bankai**:**Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_)" Gin chanted as he extends his blade 8.1 miles away from the fortress without cutting anything within Las Noches in 0.08 seconds moving at 563,200 ft/sec ( 384,000 MPH ) but Yoruichi moves at 594,000 ft/sec ( 405,000 MPH ) to dodge it barely .

" Damn, that was close ! " Yoruichi said to herself.

" Tōusen isn't your only foe ! " Gin stated.

"** Suzumushi Saishū Shinoringu: **( 最終的な運動清虫死のリング _Cricket Final Movement: Ring of Death ) " _Tōusen chanted as he generates a sword around his hand while in his insect form and generates white energy around his sword and charges at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi dodges the attack and evades the attacks but the insect hollow captain comes at her again with another attack.

" You got to be faster than that ! " Yoruichi said to Tōusen.

" **Butō: Renjin** (舞踏連刃, _Dance (Step) Serial Blade_) " Gin chanted as it repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari multiple times in rapid succession but Yoruichi manages to all the blows.

"** Taketonbo** (竹蜻蛉, _Bamboo Dragonfly _) " Yoruichi countered as she does an axe kick which smacks Gin to the ground.

" Damn, she's really fast. I barely had the time to retract my blade ! " Gin said to himself as blood comes from his forehead.

" You're mine !" Yourichi shouted as she goes for a flying punch dashing towards Gin.

" **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he hits Yoruichi with hundreds of swords while she's in midair.

" ARRGH ! " Yoruichi shouted as she falls to the ground.

" **Kamishini no Yari** (神殺鎗, _God-Killing Spear_)" Gin chanted as he extends his blade going through Yoruichi but it's revealed to be an afterimage.

" **Utsusemi** (空蝉, _Cicada, referencing their molting_) " Yoruichi chanted as she appears behind Tōusen and cuts Tōusen in half however it was revealed to be a clone.

" **Butō** **Kamishini no Yari " **Gin chanted as he place both hands on his sword and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely to the center of his chest and launches powerful strike but Yoruichi blocks the attack with her claws but is pushed back to the west end of the dome 8 miles away.

" **La Mirada** (_Spanish for The Gaze_) " Tōusen chanted as he charges a lime-green Cero in front of both of his eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but fuse together before firing, similar to the Cero Sincrético towards Yoruichi but Yoruichi dodges the attack as the Cero hits the ground and the Cero travels 15 miles away and creates a 4,000 foot radius explosion.

" That was far too close for comfort ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she stands there a bit worn out.

" Not bad but try keeping up with this ! **Butō: Kagami-ken** (舞踏鏡剣, _Dance Step Mirror Blade_) " Gin chanted as he Gin sweeps Kamishini no Yari in an arc, creating numerous clones of his Bankai blade similar to Kaname Tōusen's _Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō_ all of them extend at the same rate of speed as Butō: Renjin which Yoruichi struggles to evade .

" Shit, there are too many attacks ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she gets a small cut on her left shoulder.

" Take this **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** (清虫二式紅飛蝗, _Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts ) " _Tōusen chanted as he hits Yoruichi with hundreds of swords while she's in midair and both attacks crush her in between.

" Did we get her ? " Gin asked Tousen only to see Yoruichi behind them.

" **Hadō #31. Shakkahō** (赤火砲, _Red Fire Cannon_) " Yoruichi countered as she hits Gin with a powerful blast knocking him down.

" Gin ! " Tousen shouted only to see 15 clones of Yoruichi.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shihō Riarutai Kopīga **(リアル_Real Body Copy_ ) " Yoruichi chanted as she creates 15 clones of herself .

" **Suzumushi Daigakushō:Kuriketto no Kage** (クリケット第3楽章クリケットの影 _Cricket 3rd Movement : Cricket Shadow_ ) " Tōusen chants as he creates 15 clones of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector 22 floor 695<strong>

Tessai and Ulquiorra clash attacks with each other. Ulquiorra comes at Tessai with a punch but Tessai blocks with his right forearm. Ulquiorra goes to punch Tessai but Tessai catches his hand however Ulquiorra kicks him in the face and sends him flying 200 feet away. Ulquiorra shoots a Bala but the former Kidō captain dodges the attack and goes to kick Ulquiorra but the 4th Espada blocks with his other hand.

They exchange punches with each other and kicks . Tessai comes at Ulquiorra with a sweeping kick but Ulquiorra uses Sonído to gain his distance and comes at Tessai's chest with his hand but Tessai catches it and throws Ulquiorra into the wall . Tessai comes at him but Ulquiorra counters by knocking Tessai back with a high kick and then jumps into the air to charge up energy.

" **Bala **" Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a barrage of Balas at Tessai blinding the former Captain with the smoke.

" I can't see ! " Tessai said to himself only to see Ulquiorra inf front of him and gets impaled by Ulquiorra's right hand.

" Got you ! " Ulquiorra said to Tessai only to see he hit an illusion.

" **Bakudō # 20 . Hakufuku** (_白伏__,White Crawl) " _Tessai chanted as he muddles the consciousness of Ulquiorra however the Espada manages to negate it.

" Is that the best you can do ? These petty illusions won't fool me" Ulquiorra asked as he stabs the real Tessai in the chest.

" How could you see through my Kidō ? " Tessai asked Ulquiorra .

" **Pesquisa**_( Spanish for "Inquiry") _is an Arrancar's ability to detect, sense and gauge the amount of Reiatsu in his or her vicinity. I can detect the change you your Reiatsu and used my Reaistu to negate your petty ... " Ulquiorra explained to Tessai stoically. But he then realizes it's another illusion.

" **Bakudō # 70. Mirābisēji no Sākuru**(ミラービセージのサークル_Circle of the Mirror Visage_) " Tessai chanted as he creates ten flashing transparent images of himself.

" What are you up to ? " Ulquiorra asked as he then notices the real Tessai behind him.

" **Hadō #88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho** (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_)" Tessai chanted as he puts his palm up towards Ulquiorra and fires it creating a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion which causes all the floors from 695 to 845.

Ulquiorra jumps up to the roptop of Las Noches with Tessai following him. They arrive looking around seeing Yoruichi taking on Gin and Tōusen.

" That was too close ! " Ulquiorra said to Tessai.

" It looks like you're getting serious now ! " Tessai replied.

" As one of the top four Espada, i'm forbidden to release my Zanpakutō within Las Noches. That is because they are too powerful and such a release would cause great damage to the fortress **Enclose Murciélago** (_Spanish for Bat_) " Ulquiorra chanted as he releases his Shikai.

" **Enchant Tenkūshokuin **(天空の職員 _Staff of the Heavens _) " Tessai chanted as his sword transforms into a large staff with a metal finial with two sections, each with three rings, (for a total of six rings) which represent the Six States of Existence - the cycle of samsara, of suffering and reincarnation.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's main tower<strong>

Kisuke and Aizen clash attacks with each other. Aizen uses his right hand to aim the sword at Kisuke's face but the shopkeeper blocks the blow .

" Not bad, you haven't changed much " Kisuke said to Aizen as he parries more slashes from Aizen .

" As expected, you haven't changed much ! " Aizen stated.

" Thank you ! " Kisuke replied as he cuts Aizen's head off but it was a clone of Aizen created by Kyōka Suigetsu.

" **Senka** (閃花, _Flash Blossom_) " Aizen chanted as he goes to attack with his sword but Kisuke blocks the attack.

"** Ōkasen** (黄火閃, _Yellow Fire Flash_)" Kisuke chanted as he generates a yellow blast that widens itself along the length of his Shikai as a horizontal blast, of yellow energy towards Aizen but he hits another illusion.

" Too slow ! " Aizen said to Kisuke as he swings his sword and cuts Kisuke in half but it was a portable Gigal.

" I got you now ! " Kisuke said to Aizen as he leaps in the air and does a jump manages to hold back the slash that concaves the ground they are fighting by 20 feet and goes for a horizontal slash towards but Aizen uses Shunpo to escape the attack.

Kisuke goes up in the air to attack Aizen but the powerful former captain sends him flying with and powerful two-handed horizontal swing . Kisuke regains footing and pushes Aizen back with his own two-handed slash. Aizen goes to back at Kisuke but the shopkeeper uses multiple high-speed stabs at Aizen forcing the former captain to evade the attack . Aizen uses Shunpo to launch a kick knocking Kisuke into a wall.

" **Yaburiame**(破り雨 _Shattering Rain_) " Aizen chanted as he shatters his Shikai into hundreds of mirror like blade shards at Kisuke .

" **Chikasumi no Tate**(血霞の盾,_Blood Mist Shield_) " Kisuke countered as he summons his blood mist shield blocking the explosion and the explosion levels everything within a 2,000 foot radius. Aizen uses Shunpo to appear behind Kisuke.

"** Hadō # 63 Raikōhō **(雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_) " Aizen chanted as he shoots a powerful lightning blasts which blasts a hole through the 1,200 foot tower leaving a 20 foot diameter hole within the 50th floor.

" **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered by firing his own barrage of energy bullets which Aizen manages to dodge .

" You can't hit me with your attacks ! " Aizen taunted only to see Kisuke behind him.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast which clashes with the Cero blast which then explode releasing a massive explosion which levels the top half of Aizen's main tower completely vaporizing everything above the 50th floor.

Aizen then appears in front of Kisuke from the smoke .

" **Tsukiumi Megami **(月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) " Aizen chanted as his blade release a bright purple light from his Shikai.

" What the hell ? " Kisuke asked Aizen.

" **Tsukiumi Megami **(i月海の女神_Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) emits a bright blue light from it's blade, which must be seen by an opponent for the technique to take effect . It traps their subconscious within an alternate dimension, in which you're left conscious but unable to move. Anywhere where the light reflects is the area which the attack takes effect " Aizen stated explaining his Shikai special ability .

" I see, i been dying to use this ! " Kisuke replied as he bites his own tongue " **Sakkaku Hiteisū **(錯覚否定数_Illusion Negation_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he uses the seal on his tongue to deactivate Aizen's Tsukiumi Megami and break free to attack Aizen.

" Impossible ! " Aizen said to Kisuke as he's slashed across the chest however it's only a light cut.

" I finally got you ! " Kisuke said to Aizen as Aizen holds onto his chest.

" But how ? How can you break out of my Kyōka Suigetsu ? " Aizen asked .

" That was my **Sakkaku Hiteisū **(錯覚否定数_Illusion Negation_ ). It was a device i developed specifically to counter your Kyōka Suigetsu, it's the first time i used this on you " Kisuke explained to Aizen.

" I see, you used that seal to temporarily boost up enough backup Reiatsu to release it for a short moment then use it to affect and negate the control of your brain so my Kyōka Suigetsu can't work on you, clever idea Kisuke , you always stay one step ahead " Aizen stated.

" I know it's going to take more than that to beat you ! " Kisuke replied.

" I can tell you're not here to kill me. You're barely even trying Kisuke " Aizen said to Kisuke .

" I guess you figured out our plan to bust Orihime out of this place " Kisuke stated.

" Trust me Kisuke, i have already planned to stop it . I expected you guys to come here " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 1 of Las Noches<strong>

Rose and Baraggan are fighting each other in their powered up states. Baraggan in his release form sends a wave of his Respira at Rose but he dodges the attack.

"** Respira** ( _Spanish for Breathe_) " Baraggan chanted as he sends a wave of black/purple, smoke-like miasma towards Rose.

" **Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara** (金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, _Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose_) " Rose countered as he creates a shockwave canceling out the wave and pushing back the wave.

" What ? " Baraggan asked.

" You're abilities managed to negate my Kidō and you said that my Kidō based attack can't affect you because you can age Kidō however you can't age a powerful enough shockwave. You might be able to age wind but atmospheric pressure and sound has existed for millions of years. Not even you can age that " Rose explained to Baraggan.

" Insolent insect, you might of found a way around my Respira but you would need to put enough physical effort to create a shockwave of that level however you won't get the chance " Baraggan stated.

" Bring it on, i'll use the power of art to defeat you ! " Rose replied.

" Take this **Respira Balas** ( _Spanish for Breathe Bullets_) " Baraggan chanted as he fires 20 Balas coated with Respria towards Rose.

" Shit ! " Rose shouted as he barely dodges the blasts as the blasts causes everything around Rose to rot.

" **Cero** **Respira **( _Spanish for Zero Breathe ) _"Baraggan chanted as he fires a cero coated with Respira towards Rose.

_"_ **Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai** **Jūban -Tsuki no tatewabara**(金沙羅奏曲第十一番_Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Ten - Shield of the Moon Rose) " _Rose countered as he creates a forcewave however the Cero is overpowered and it comes towards Rose but Rose barely dodges the blast.

" Is that the best you got ? " Baraggan arrogantly mocked the Vizard .

" Damn, he's too strong. I need to go all out ! " Rose said to himself.

" Now time to end this ! " Baraggan said to Rose as he charges up a black Cero around his hands covered with Respira.

" Shit, he's going for a full power attack ! " Rose said to himself as wraps his whip around his body.

" Die you ant **Respiración de Muerte **( _Spanish for Breath of Death_ ) " Baraggan chanted as he fires a powerful black Cero similar to Cero Oscuras.

" **Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Nanaban- Maitokyoku **(金沙羅奏曲第七, マイトの曲_Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Seven-Song of Might )_ " Rose countered as the sound of a cracking whip after swinging his whip with full force then swings it creating a cracking sound which launches a sonic blast at the direction of the whip at high speeds similar to a Getsuga Tensho.

The combined blasts level a massive 2 mile diameter ,9,900 foot high tower completely vaporizing the ground . Rose and Baraggan stand at the ruins which have been completely obliterated by the two clashing attacks. Rose Hollow mask cracks and breaks after using it for 3 minutes with him worn out.

" Not bad kid, however it looks like you're at your limit ! " Baraggan said to Rose.

" You think so ? It's true i can't use my mask but i can still use this **Bankai : Kinshara Tengāden **(金沙羅, 天ガーデン_Golden Sal Tree of the Heavenly Garden_ ) " Rose chanted smashes his Shikai into the ground and his Shikai shatters into hundreds of golden whips . The hilt Rose is wielding turns into a conductor's baton shaped like a rapier while he gains a piano keyboard similar to a duel disc from Yugi Oh on his left forearm which doubles as an elbow blade. Rose allow gains two angel wings behind him as well as a golden Haroi .

" I see, you still have some tricks ? You might be worthy of dying by my blade **Gran Caída **( _Spanish for Great Fall _) " Baraggan chanted as he summons his axe. The axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. This is the only weapon wielded by an Arrancar that remains in a form that's vaguely similar to its pre-released state.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 2 of Las Noches<strong>

Kensei is struggling to evade attacks from Starrk's release from. Kensei dodges a blast from the left gun which blasts a hole through the tower.

" Get him Starrk ! " Lilynette said to Starrk while ion gun form.

" Don't nag me so much ! " Starrk replied as he fires 50 Ceros at Kensei but Kensei manages to dodge the shots.

" What power, i thought his attacks were already fast but this is ridiculous " Kensei said to himself as he comes to slash Starrk but Starrk evades it with Sonído.

" Take this ! " Starrk said to Kensei as he fires a bigger Cero from his right pistol which pushes Kensei back a bit burning his left arm.

" Shit ! " Kensei shouted as he feels the pain on his arm.

" Now to finish this ! " Starrk said to Kensei as he aims his left gun at Kensei's head.

" **Kūkiha**(空気刃 _Air Blades_) " Kensei chanted as he swings his blade creating a wave of wind that engulfs Starrk and cuts his left and right forearms lightly.

" Damn ! " Starrk said to himself as he struggles to see and tries to withstand the pain of his cuts.

" Above you Starrk ! " Lilynette shouted as Kensei charges at him from the sky with energy around his fist .

" Thanks Lilynette ! " Starrk replied as he fires a Cero into the air from his right pistol which almost hits Kensei.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Kensei said to himself as he tries to sneak attack Starrk but the Primera Espada points his gun at Kensei's direction.

" Sneak attacks won't work on me ! " Starrk stated as he shoots a Cero from his gun that grazes and lightly burns Kensei's left shoulder.

" Damn, those blast pack a punch ! " Kensei said to Starrk.

" You think that's a strong enough Cero ? Allow me to show you stronger attacks. **Cero Metralleta** (_Spanish for Sub-Machine Gun Zero ) "_ Starrk chanted as he uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros moving at 1,200 shots per minute.

" Shit **Tetsufū** ( 鉄風 _Iron Wind_ ) " Kensei countered as he forms a wind barrier around himself as the Cero's hit pushing Kensei and his barrier back.

" You think this barrier of yours would hold you for that much longer ? " Starrk asked Kensei as he keeps his relentless barrage of bullets.

" This barrier won't hold for much longer ! " Kensei said to himself as he struggles to maintain the barrier.

" Looks like that barrier is broken ! " Starrk said to Kensei as the barrier shattered.

" Damn it ! " Kensei shouted as he then sees the Ceros coming towards him.

" Goodbye Shinigami ! " Starrk said to the Vizard.

" **Bakudantsuki** (爆弾突き _Bomb Strike_) " Kensei countered as he fires a massive energy wave of wind which cancels out the Ceros and leave both of them standing.

" Not bad , i'm guessing normal Ceros aren't enough to take you on " Starrk said to Kensei.

" You're really giving me a hard time ! " Kensei replied.

" Now time to show you my full power, **Camarada** ( _Spanish for Comrades_ ) " Starrk chanted as he summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds while his pistols disappear

" What the hell are those ? " Kensei asked Starrk.

" Let's go Starrk ! " Starrk answered within a 3rd person as he sends one of the wolves at Kensei.

" You got to do better than that ! " Kensei shouted as he punches the wolf only to see the wolf make a Cero sound and it creates a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion leveling 1/3 of the tower they are fighting within.

" Is it over already ? " Starrk said to himself.

" What the hell was that ? " I almost got burned " Kensei asked Starrk.

" This is part of our soul ! " Starrk answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 3 of Las Noches<strong>

Love and Harribel clash attacks with each other with fire and water clashing which causes smoke and mist around the entire tower.

" **Hinotama** (火の玉 _Fireball_ ) " Love chanted as he shoots 5 large fireballs towards Harribel.

"** Tiburón de Huevo** ( _Spanish for Shark Egg_ ) " Harribel countered as she forms water around her which blocks Love's fireballs and cancels them out easily.

" Damn it, her water is going to be a problem ! " Love said to himself as he goes to attack Harribel.

" Time to end this **El Tridente** ( _Spanish for Trident_ ) " Harribel chanted as she causes her sword to glow with spiritual energy and then fires a high-force mist from her sword at extremely fast speeds.

"** Hifuki no Koduchi** (火吹の小槌, _Fire-Blowing Gavel_) " Love countered as he covers his Shikai with flames and clashes with Harribel's Pata's.

Harribel and Love clash attacks with each other. Harribel goes for a forward swing but Love counters blocking the attack.

" Not bad but there's no escaping this attack **Cascada** _( Spanish for Waterfall) " _Harribel chanted as she launches a rushing surge of water at Love.

**" Hikiretsu** (火亀裂_Fire Fissure_ ) " Love countered as the blasts clash with each other which level the tower.

Love's Vizard mas shatters after using his attack to cancel out Harribel's water based attack.

" Looks like that power of yours have ran out ! " Harribel said to Love.

" It only lasts for three minutes 'cause i'm a hero, y'know! " Love replied as he stands there worn out.

" Finished already ? " Harribel asked.

" Not even close, i'm a Captain after all. If i can't use my mask, i'll use the thing i had before that made me captain" **Bankai :Tengumaru** **no Gōka Lankō **(天狗丸, 業火観光の_Long-Nosed Goblin of the Hellfire Kingdom _) " Love chanted as he swings his Shikai upward until he's caught in a tornado of fire. Once the tornado clears up, his weapon transforms into two massive kanabōs the same size of his Shikai only covered with fire and both chained together while he has spiked turtle shell protecting his torso.

" Not bad, but let's see how well you do against my power **Absorción del Agua** ( _Spanish for Water Absorption ) " _Harribel chanted as she uses her Pata to absorb all the water within a 5 mile radius by gathering what little water within the atmosphere of Las Noches and it condenses around her blade.

" What are you doing ? " Love asked.

" I'm increasing my strentgh. **Absorción del Agua** ( _Spanish for Water Absorption ) _absorbs all the water within the atmosphere and increases my power greatly. It can go up anywhere between 200% to 1000% depending on the amount of water i gather. Being here in Hueco Mundo limits the amount of water i can take from the atmosphere which limited my potential greatly , in a high humidity climate , i can rival even the Primera Espada's Segunda Epta form " Harribel explained to Love .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #10, 1st floor<strong>

Mashiro and Wonderweiss clash attacks evenly with each other. Mashiro kicks the Arrancar in the face and smacks him into the wall.

" AAAAAU ! " Wonderweiss said to Mashiro as he fires 10 Balas at Mashiro but the Vizard dodges the attack.

" **Mashiro Spinning Kick **" Mashiro chanted as she does 10 spinning kicks which hits Wonderweiss and send him flying 1,000 feet through several more walls.

" ... " Wonderweiss yawned as he fires a Cero towards Mashiro which causes another large explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at floor 118 , Sector # 12<strong>

Kukaku and Kaien clash attacks with each other with Kukaku coming at him however holding back her intent to kill due to her being convinced that she's really fighting Kaien. Both are clashing with their Shikai.

" He's definitively Kaien , his spear stances, his techniques, his attitude, he's definitively Kaien. My heart believes that it's Kaien but something in my head makes me think he might not be what he sees " Kukaku said to herself as she blocks the hit her Shikai.

" Not bad Kukaku, you improved pretty well since we last clashed but let's see how well you do with two hands on this blade " Kaien stated as he puts more pressure on Kukaku which has the ground weigh down from the pressure.

" Not good enough ! " Kukaku replied as she glows with blue Reiatsu and pushes back Kaien's attack which creates a wave of lightning Reiatsu and water canceling out both attacks.

" Not bad, you have alot of strength to blow a direct blow from my Nejibana . You improved alot Kukaku " Kaien explained to his sister.

" Why serve Aizen ? " Kukaku asked as she continues to clash with Kaien.

" I already told you, he's trying to make things better for the world . He's trying to fill in the gap that the Soul King left behind long ago " Kaien answered as he pushes back his sisters attack.

Kaien goes for a clockwise horizontal slash but Kukaku manages to block the blow with her Shikai and swings her hammer and almost hits Kaien with the blade but Kaien dodges the attack.

" What about your wife ? Aizen killed Miyako , he ruined your life " Kukaku asked Kaien.

" My wife was a lie put by the Gotei 13 through the noble houses to pacify people like me. In reality she was a whore " Kaien explained to Kukaku only to be smashed in the face and knocked through several walls and hit the wall revealing sunlight out of the crack.

" You're not Kaien Shiba. The Kaien Shiba i know loved his wife and would never call her a whore ,who are you ? " Kukaku shouted as the sunlight from the sandlot reveals the true identity of the 9th Espada.

" We are the Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie " they both answered.

" What's going on ? " Kukaku shouted.

" When you blasted the wall, you negated our transformation power and we were forced into our true form " the female voice said to Kukaku.

" So you tricked me all this time ? " Kukaku asked them.

" We were planning to wear you down so once you ran out of Reiatsu, we can take your body " the male voice answered.

" Not quite , this isn't a transformation ability ! " the male voice answered as he uses Sonído to go into the shadows and return to his Kaien form .

" What are you talking about ? " Kukaku asked Kaien.

" I'm the only Gillian out of all the Espada " Kaieniro said to Kukaku.

" So , what's your point ? " Kukau asked him.

" You're aware that in general , no Gillain would be powerful enough to join the ranks of the Espada. Only fully developed Adjuchas can be an Espada and yet here i am, bestowed with the number #9 . Do you know why ? " Kaieniro asked Kukaku back.

" Why ? " Kukaku questioned the Arrancar.

" Out of every single Arrancar in existence, i'm the only one who has the infinite ability to evolve . When Metastacia died, crumbled and returned to Hucedo Mundo to reform , i fed upon it and absorbed it's power back when i was merely a Gillain . Back when i was a Gillain. I was starting to develop into an Adjuchas and i had this one unique power that put me a cut above the rest " Kaieniro explained to Kukaku as he takes out a brown tentacle from the left sleeve.

" WHAT THE FUCK ? " Kukaku shouted.

" My ability is Glotoneria . Any Hollow i see , i can devour them and receive all their powers and abiltes " Kaieniro explained to Kukaku.

" **Devour** **Glotonería** _(Spanish for_ _Gluttony_) " Kaieniro chanted as he turns his lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth all their own.

" What the hell is that ? " Kukaku horrified at what she sees.

" This is the result of all the Hollows i've eaten up until now . This release form is anything like that of all those other Arrancars. My Glotoneria allows me to use the abilities of every hollow eaten ... All at the same time ! Form this point , think of this battle... As army 30,000 Hollows ... All lined up to defeat you ! " Kaienrio explained to Kukaku as they both hear and feel earthquakes within Las Noches.

" What's going on ? " Kukaku asked.

" That immense level of Reiatsu, who's causing this ? " Kaien said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Las Noches Sandlot<strong>

Lisa with her Vizard Mask and Shikai massive 165 foot high monster staring down at Lisa. Lisa is panting from the exhaustion having to fight Second Form Yammy.

" Ha, you look like you're exhausted already " Yammy said to Lisa .

" Damn , it's not over yet ! " Lisa replied as she gets back up.

" Take this **Super Bala** " Yammy chanted as he fires a two-handed Bala towards Lisa which Lisa Barely dodges that creates a 2,000 foot radius explosion.

" How is he getting stronger ? " Lisa asked herself as she sees Yammy's fist comes towards her

" Take this ! " Yammy shouted as he punches Lisa into the center of Sandlot hitting one of the 5 main towers.

" Damn it ! " Lisa shouted as she struggles to get up.

" I'M REALLY PISSED OFF NOW! WHERE IS THAT KUROSAKI ? I WANT TO SEE HOW WELL HE DOES AGAINST ME NOW ! " Yammy shouted as he beats his chest causing a shockwave around him.

" What is he doing ? " Lisa said to herself as she sees the brute powering up.

" You're still alive ? I thought my **Gonzui** (魂吸 _Soul Inhalation_) would of took your Reiatsu by now " Yammy said to Lisa as he goes towards her,

" How did you get so strong ? You're power was barely above **50,000 RYK**, how did you jump up to **750,000 RYK** and what's with that form of yours ? How can it heal injuries ? Is that a second release ? " Lisa asked.

" I get stronger depending on who i fight . Now, go ahead. Piss me off more, more, more... It's only gonna make the way you die all the more messy " Yammy explained to Lisa.

" Don't get carried away ! " Lisa shouted as she fires a Blue Cero towards Yammy.

" **Gonzui** (魂吸 _Soul Inhalation_) " Yammy answered as he uses the ability to absorb the Cero and increase his strength.

" What ? " Lisa asked.

" I can also eat an enemies attack with this ability to increase my strength. Good luck trying to beat me now " Yammy shouted as he comes at Lisa with a punch which shatters one of the towers causing an earthquake.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches rooftop<strong>

Ichigo is being healed by Hachigen of all his wounds when the main tower collapses and an implosion leveling the surrounding towers occur leaving a 3,000 foot diameter hole as millions of tons of rubble fall down to the bottom.

" What the hell is going on ? This place is collapsing ! " Ichigo said to Hachigen .

" The battles are getting too tense " Hachigen explained to Ichigo as he looks to see one tower in runs covered black and purple flames while another part is bombarded by a series of explosions within a distance and the clashing of fire from the south.

" Where's Orihime ? " Ichigo asked.

" She's coming closer here, let's meet up with her ! " Hachigen answered as they run aside to meet up with Orihime when he feels an immense amount of Reiatsu.

" What is this Reiatsu ? Could it be Yammy ? No way in hell. His Reiatsu was nowhere near this powerful when i fought him, what changed ? It doesn't matter, one of the Vizards are there but i'm sensing another Reiatsu rapidly approaching Las Noches, but who the hell can it be ? I haven't felt Reiatsu that high since i fought that old man Danzō or that Arrancar fighting Shinji, question is whether is the guy coming here is a friend or foe " Ichigo said to himself as he rushes towards Orihime.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the ruins of the main tower<strong>

Aizen and Kisuke clash over the 3,000 foot diameter hole that exposes the sun lit sandlot to the outside sun.

" Looks like Yammy has finally realized his hidden potential ! " Aizen said to Kisuke.

" That can't be the same brute that Yoruichi effortlessly dispatched back in Karakura Town less than a month ago " Kisuke asked Aizen shocked at it's growing Reiatsu.

" Surprised ? Yammy is one of my two secret super weapons that i have developed to ensure the completion of the Hōgyoku " Aizen explained to Kisuke.

" Secret weapons ? " Kisuke asked.

" Yep, Yammy was originally below even Aaroniero in power and for a while was an incomplete mock Arrancar similar to Grand Fisher before becoming an complete Arrancar with the Hōgyoku. Yammy naturally became an Arrancar by breaking his mask . After i completed my own Hōgyoku, he became a Números level Arrancar with only Vice Captain level power. Yammy like Aaroniero had so much potential as an Espada that i increased his strength " Szayel explained to Kisuke.

" So Yammy is a modified Hollow ? He didn't seem that powerful for someone so modded " Kisuke stated.

" Trust me when i said he was much weaker. It didn't help that the hollow known as Yammy lacked Intelligence int he first place and was far too arrogant of his power to train to get stronger like the rest of the Arrancars. My top scientist gave him special power enhancing drugs to test the limits of his power and that's how he emerged as the Espada you know " Aizen explained to Kisuke.

" So why did you guys work so hard on him ? " Kisuke questioned the former Captain.

" He might of been a mere hollow in the past but thanks to his unique ability to steal Reishi to increase his strength, he was very useful for us . Yammy's **Gonzui** (魂吸 _Soul Inhalation _) devours as many souls as possible within a large radius of Yammy, in order to rapidly increase the size and power of his Reiryoku. Yammy prior to self Arrrancifacation was stronger than Grand Fisher, with his own Arrancarfcation, he emerged to be as powerful as a Gillian and with the Hōgyoku, became Adjuchas level and with my help, Espada level. The power to steal Reiryoku is what made him such a big deal back then and his second form " Aizen explained to Kisuke.

" Second form ? " Kisuke asked.

" Thanks to special drugs that enhance his size and power whenever he's enraged , at his most enraged , he grows to be skyscraper sized and gets a boost of power. Strength wise, i put him somewhere between the 5th and 6th Espada " Aizen answered.

" So you guys really value this guy at one point ? " Kisuke asked.

" Sadly though he never lived up to our expectations as # 0 Espada . The drugs we put within his body vastly increased his point to the point he can hold his own with Kenpachi Zaraki in his enraged form however his power never went any higher than because of the laziness and stupidity of that brute combined with his immense arrogance believing himself to be actually the #0 Espada . Hell he disappointed me when he couldn't beat the former 10th Espada without using his enraged form but that all seems different " Aizen explained to Kisuke.

" His power peaked to over **2,000,000 RYK** " Kisuke said to Aizen.

" And it would keep expanding until he reaches **5,000,000 RYK** as expected , it seems that after all this time that Yammy has finally unleashed his true power. Ichigo killing him really awoken his rage to the point all his hidden power is unleashed to the point i don't need Kyōka Suigetsu to awaken his power " Aizen stated.

" What's the point of making him so strong ? He's a moron and would end up leveling your palace with that much power " Kisuke asked Aizen.

" Yammy's goal and reason to be this powerful is because , he's the only Arrancar who can help me create the Ōken. Yammy was originally going to be used to create the Ōken by leveling your town with his mega Gonzui however he was a failure and i instead created several more prototypes , including the monster responsible for the incident within Karakura Town 20 years ago . I actually have long forgotten it until now. Thanks to Ichigo, he hastened the death of his town and the entire world " Aizen explained to Kisuke.

" This is bad, Lisa is stuck fighting that monster herself ! " Kisuke said to himself as he blocks a slash from Aizen.

" You think things can't get bad for your team ? Think again because it's bound to get much worse from here " Aizen replied as he pushes back Kisuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sandlot.<strong>

Lisa struggles to stand after being crushed by millions of tons of falling debris from the collapsed towers and stares at the 3,000 foot diameter hole high in the skydome when Yammy in his uberpowered up form comes towards her moving towards her.

" ME CRUSH PUNY GIRL ! " Yammy shouted as he punches the ground creating a massive shockwave which causes the sandlot to shake from the force of the punch.

" Damn it, i have no choice but to use my full power ! " Lisa said to herself as she goes for her strongest attack.

" Time to die ! " Yammy shouted as he charges up a Cero.

" **Ryū Sōfunsai** (竜ソー粉砕 _Dragon Saw Smash ) "_ Lisa chanted as she spins around her Shikai and then twirls it around her body, then throws it like a rotating buzzsaw.

Both attacks clash with each other and create a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhle at the rooftop of Las Noches<strong>

Orihime and Ibiki made it to the rooftop of Las Noches where they see battles and chaos erupting everywhere as well as the Tessai clone.

" We made it ! " Orihime said to Ibiki.

" It's like a warzone. Explosions are everywhere " Ibiki replied as she sees dust and smoke and shockwaves everywhere she looks .

" We're almost home free ! " Fake Tessai replied.

From a distance they see Ichigo and Hachigen walking together with Ichigo wearing Orihime's tie on his head.

" Ichigo !" Orihime shouted as she rushes towards Ichigo.

" Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as he rushes towards his lover.

However an explosion of smoke occurs and suddenly Kakuzu jumps out and attacks the clone of Tessai and Hidan goes to attack Hachigen.

" Looks like we found the Substitute Shinigami " Kakuzu said to Hidan.

" Indeed ! " Hidan replied.

" Akatsukis ! " Ichigo shouted as they surround Ichigo but the clone of Tessai Hachigen appear to take on the duo.

" Ichigo, take Orihime and Ibiki and run out of here " Tessai said to Ichigo.

" Right ! " Ichigo replied as he grabs Orihime and Ibiki and they run away.

" Who the hell are you two ? " Hidan asked.

" I'm Tessai and that's Hachigen ! " Tessai answered.

" You're in our way ! " Kakuzu stated.

" We know ! " Hachigen replied.

" You bastards, i'll just sacrifice you two ! " Hidan shouted.

" You're not the real Tessai , where is he ? " Hachigen said to the clone.

" He's in his own fight ! " Tessai answered.

" You can't use Shikai or Bankai as a clone unless you were created while in Shikai state " Hachigen stated.

" I know but we don't have to fight all out, we just need to hold off the enemy while Ichigo and Orihime escape " Tessai replied.

Meanwhile Kisuke and Aizen clash attacks with each other when he notices Hidan and Kakuzu within te area.

" What the hell ? " Kisuke asked.

" Looks like the Shinobi have arrived here " Aizen answered.

" Shit ! A setup , i knew things were going all too well " Ksiuke stated.

" You fell for my trap Kisuke ! " Aizen replied as Pein appears behind him.

" **Shinra Tensei **" Pein chanted as he uses a powerful shockwave to send Kisuke flying from a distance.

" You aren't going anywhere with Orihime " Aizen said to Kisuke.

" Damn it ! " Kisuke replied as he tires to recover from the shockwave.

" I have invited some good friends for your friends to fight " Aizen said to Kisuke as more Akatsuki appear to fight.

Meanwhile Tessai in his Shikai state and Ulquiorra in his release form clash attacks with each other. Ulquiorra blocks Tessai's staff with his javelin and they fight. Suddenly Tessai sees a wave of black flames head towards him but he dodges the flames barley.

" What are you doing here ? " Ulquiorra asked Itachi.

" I'm here to assist you ! " Itachi answered.

" I don't require your assistance ! " Ulquiorra stated.

" Aizen said just incase ! " Itachi replied.

" This is bad ! " Tessai said to himself.

Meanwhile Yoruichi , Gin and Tōusen fight when Yoruichi then sees missiles come at her from the Asura Path.

" What the hell ? " Yoruichi asked as she sees the missle launching Asura Path.

" Looks like one of the Path's came to help us out " Gin said to Tōusen.

" Good thing, she was wearing me out ! " Tōusen replied.

" Damn, reinforcements ! " Yoruichi said to herself.

Meanwhile Shinji has Skullak on one knee exhausted with his blade out however Shinji is covered with cuts and slashes with his mask gone but still in Shikai state.

" Damn, you're a powerful foe ! " Skullak said to Shinji .

" You're one tough opponent. Very few have been able to get used to my Sakanade that fast " Shinji stated as he struggles to hold his weapon as he reverts back to base form.

" Damn it ! " Skullak said to himself.

" Looks like your Resurrección has reached your limit " Shinji said to Skullak only to see his Shikai revert to his sealed sword form.

Suddenly a large dragon blast hits the area almost blowing up Shinji , the explosion reveals Deidara in C-2 form.

" Looks like i finally get some payback on you bastard " Deidara said to Shinji while he's in a injured state.

" Stay out of this fight, this one is mine ! " Skullak said to Deidara.

" Unless you want to get blown to bits, i suggest that you get outta my way ! " Deidara replied.

" What's going on ? I wasn't expecting them to appear . This isn't good at all . I had a tough fight with that Arrancar and i'm far too injured to fight someone like him off " Shinji said to himself as he dodges a blast from Deidara.

" Come on tough guy. Let's see what you got ! " Deidara shouted as he sees another blast come towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #41, 137th floor<strong>

Hiyori and Rudbornn are fighting each other with Hiyori not wearing her Vizard mask . Rudbornn struggles to fight off an advancing struggle from Hiyori however evades a Cero fired from her. Hiyori is then caught off guard by a Los Guerreros Calavera. Hiyori clash attacks with the 10 Los Guerreros Calaveras created by Rudbornn _._Each of the skull warriors here are half as powerful as a Captain. Each of their swords are made especially to pierce even released Espada Hierro because their blades channel Reiatsu into sonicwave which allows them to do both external and internal damage , there's nothing that can block the cutting power of their swords . They all knock back Hiyori and waste no time in going full power.

" Damn, these guys are tough ! " Hiyori said to herself.

" Take him down quickly ! " Rudbornn commanded as he has all his soldiers charge up a Cero between their hands which are normal red Ceros while Rudbornn charges up a purple Cero with a razor like aura.

" This isn't good ! " Hiyori said to herself. as he's about to get hit by Rudbornn strongest attack as all the Calaveras form a circle around her.

" **Fusilamiento** ( _Spanish for Execution Firing Squad _) " Rudbornn chanted as all the Guerreros Calaveras fire there Ceros at Hiyori with Rudbornn firing a Grand Ray Cero towards Hiyori. The explosion levels everything within a 1,200 foot radius causing 100 floors to collapse.

Hiyori appears behind all of the Guerreros Calaveras and cuts all of them in half.

" Shit ! " Rudbornn shouted as he's about to get cut.

" Time to die ! " Hiyori shouted only to be covered by white stuff and stopped in her tracks and for Zetsu to appear out of nowhere from the ground.

" Looks like i came in time ! " Zetsu said to Rudbornn .

" Who the hell are you ? " Hiyori shouted as she removes the white spores from her.

" I'm here to end your life ! " Zetsu answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at floor 118 , Sector # 12<strong>

Kukaku smashes all the walls within the room revealing sunlight which forces Kaieniro to lose it's powers.

" Ha, now i got you where i want you " Kukaku said to Kaien while notably worn out and weakened .

" Shit !I got to run while i still can ! " Kaieniro said to himself as tires to run but Kukaku comes to attack him .

" Time to set Kaien free ! " Kukaku shouted as she goes to strike Kaien.

" Shit ! " Kaieniro shouted.

" **Rakuraiamega Shimetsuke** ( 落雷雨が締め付け _Bolting Lightning Rain_ ) " Kukaku chanted as she fires a massive wave of Lightning which levels everything within a 1,000 foot radius.

However Kaieniro is blocked by a massive wall of Iron sand from Sasori..

" Leave her to me Kaien ! " Sasori said to the 9th Espada.

" Right, my power is diminished with the sunlight ! " Kaieniro replied.

" Damn it , you again ? " Kukaku shouted.

" Damn straight, i'm glad you enjoy your reunion with Kaien because that would be the last reunion you ever have " Sasori stated as he comes at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 1 of Las Noches<strong>

Rose and Baraggan are fighting each other in their powered up states. Both are worn out from fighting at their most powerful states. Rose is in his Bankai and Baraggan is using his Grand Caida from.

" Damn, what an immensely powerful opponent ! " Love said to himself as he struggles to withstand the strain of Reiatsu exhaustion.

" Looks like you have reached your limit worm, you're already panting . Now time to die " Baraggan said to Rose as he comes at Rose with his Grand Caida.

" **Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Yonban-Tsukienkyoku**(金沙羅奏曲第天 ,月園曲 _Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Four-Song of the Moon Garden ) " _Rose chanted as he plays on the keyboard to create a drum sound which creates a massive shockwave with all the whips similar to Izayoi Bara which sends Baraggan flying into a wall.

" Damn it ! " Baraggan shouted.

" Now die ! " Rose shouted as he swings his whips towards Baraggan.

" **Dance of the Shikigami **" Konan chanted as she summons a barrier which blocks Rose whips.

" What the hell ? " Rose asked only to see Konan there.

" You, i don't need your help ! " Baraggan shouted.

" Looks like you do ! " Konan stated as Baraggan gets back up.

" Fuck you ! " Baraggan replied as he goes to fight.

" Crap, this is bad, now it's 2 on 1 ! " Rose said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 2 of Las Noches<strong>

Kensei is struggling to evade attacks from Starrk's release from. Kensei dodges the wolves while in his hollow mask shikai state.

" They're moving so fast ! " Kensei said to himself as he evades a wolf which the ground and explodes.

" You're pretty fast , however how much longer you think you can our attacks " Starrk said to Kensei as the explosion reveal another wolf has regenerated and 5 of them close in on Kensei.

" **Kūkiha**(空気刃 _Air Blades_) " Kensei chanted as he produces several vacuum waves which cuts apart 5 wolves but they reform.

" You won't be able to stop them so easily ! " Starrk said to Vizard.

" They're regenerating like flames ! " Kensei said to himself only to see a wolf biting his legs.

" I got you ! " Starrk said to Kensei as 4 more wolves bite him.

" Shit ! " Kensei shouted as he's hit by a massive explosion. The smoke clears up to reveal that Kensei escaped the blast with minor injuries.

" You managed to escape the blast ! " Starrk said to Kensei he closes towards Kensei.

" I saw through your Cero trick , now time to see how those homing Ceros work at close range next to you " Kensei said to Starrk as he grabs Starrk.

" They're not Ceros, if they were just Ceros, it wouldn't be enough to critically injure someone as powerful as you " Starrk stated as he has his wolves bite Kensei and drag him away from Starrk.

" What the fuck ? " Kensei asked shocked to see the wolves drag him away.

" We're able to divide our soul and control the pieces within battle . Those wolves are both Starrk and Lilynette, they act as a pack, protecting the master like wolves in a pack . We're the Primera Espada , Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback and this is our power " Starrk explained to Kensei as 30 wovles come towards him.

" OH SHIT ! " Kensei shouted as the multiple explosion hit him head on and create a 2 mile radius explosion causing the area to shake around him.

The smoke clears up to reveal Kensei is badly burned from the attack. His tank top is gone with 2d degree burns on his face and right arm while his left arm is filled with bite marks and 3rd degree burns . His right pants leg is burned off with the leg suffering 3rd degree burns and covered with bitemarks.

" Looks like you lost ! " Starrk said to Kensei.

" It's not over yet ! " Kensei replied.

" Looks like that mask reached it's limit, normally i don't do finishing blows however it has to be done " Starrk stated as he sees Kensei get up.

" **Bankai**: **Tekken Tachikaze** (鐡拳・断風, _Iron Fist Severing Wind_): When released, an explosion of wind erupts around Kensei,and when it ends,Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades that Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wraps around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders.

" What the hell ? " Starrk asked only to see his chest cut by Kensei who moved so fast that he crossed the distance within a second .

" I told you that i'm far from done ! " Kensei stated as he struggles to stand.

" I see, you gotten serious now , time to get serious ! " Starrk replied only to see someone come to aid him, this time a woman with short orange hair.

" **Summoning Justu : Hydra Cerberus **" Animal Path chanted as she summons a giant two-headed dog to aid Starrk.

" What the hell is going on here ? " Kensei asked as he sees the wolves and giant dog surround him.

" We're here to kill you off ! " Animal Path answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 3 of Las Noches<strong>

Love and Harribel struggle to fight each other. Harribel is using her Absorción del Agua to clash with Love's Tengumaru no Gōka Lankō .

"** Kasainami** (火災波 _Wave of Fire_:) " Love chanted as he swings both his weapons to create a tidal wave of fire towards Harribel.

" **Cascada** _( Spanish for Waterfall) " _Harribel countered as she launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy canceling out the firewave.

Both of them stand at the ground looking at each other looking at each other.

" Looks like we're equal ! " Love said to the 3rd Espada.

" Indeed ! " Harribel replied only for Kisame to jump into the fray.

" Allow me to change the odds a bit ! " Kisame shouted as he arrives at the run of the tower.

" Who the hell are you ? " Love asked.

" My name is Kisame , you wont be living long enough to learn my last name **Merge** **Samehada **_(_鮫肌 _Shark Skin_) " Kisame chanted as he merges with his sword. He gains a shark-like appearance, growing fins and webbed hands.

" So you're helping me out ? " Harribel asked Kisame.

" Of course, Aizen and Pein said for me to help you . **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha** (水遁・大爆水衝波 _Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave_) " Kisame shouted as he spews out a large amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing, unavoidable waves. The water then forms into a giant orb which is 2 miles in diameter and 6,400 feet high and as deep as the dome is wide .

" Shit i'm stuck underwater, my weapon attacks are useless underwater " Love said to himself as he sees the flames turning to smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #10, 1st floor<strong>

Mashiro and Wonderweiss struggle to fight each other with Wonderweiss wearing out and Mashiro wining.

" He's weakening ! " Mashiro said to herself.

" AUUH ! " Wonderweiss yawned as he has bruises around his body.

" Give up, or i'll kick your ass even more ! " Mashiro said to Wonderweiss.

" **Extinguir** (_Spanish for To Extinguish ) "_ Wonderweiss chanted as he releases his sword while it's still drawn on his back and transforms with a pink cloud covering him.

" I been toying with you so far however allow me to get serious " Mashiro said to Wonderweiss as she draws her sword and is about to release but her mask shatters.

" ... " Wonderweiss moaned as he stares at Mashiro.

" Crap. My mask shattered but how ? Did i use it up too much ? " Mashiro asked herself.

"... " Wonderweiss moaned as it comes closer to Mashiro.

" This isn't good ! " Mashiro said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the rooftop of Las Noches<strong>

Ichigo, Ibiki and Orihime are about to reach the staircase to go downstairs when Tobi appears in front of them.

" There you are Orihime ! " Tobi said to the Substitute Shinigami.

" YOU AGAIN ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Who are you ? " Ibiki asked only to see Tobi behind her with a kunai holding her at knifepoint.

" What are you doing ? " Orihime asked.

" Come with me or she gets killed " Tobi said to Orihime.

" Let go of her you asshole ! " Ichigo shouted as he sees a Garganta opens up.

" Orihime get into the Garganta now ! " Tobi said to Orihime.

" Right ! " Orihime replied as she walks into the Garanta.

" Orihime , don't do it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" If he doesn't , he'll kill her ! " Orihime stated.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Smart move Orihime ! " Tobi replied as he goes to stab Ibiki.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) " Orihime chanted as she deflects the explosive force back at Tobi before he can stab Ibiki protecting the Vice Captain with the barrier and pushing Tobi back.

" What the hell ? " Tobi shouted as he sees Ibiki get away from him and Ichigo comes at him

" **Bankai :Tensa ****Zangetsu** " Ichigo chanted as he transforms into his Bankai and puts on his Vizard mask.

" This again, you never learn. I don't need to use intangibly to beat you " Tobi stated.

" Run Orihime, Ibiki, take her and leave ! " Ichigo shouted as he holds back Tobi.

" Okay, Orihime come on ! " Ibiki replied as she grabs Orihime.

Ichigo comes at Tobi with Getsuga wrapped around his blade and goes to slash Tobi but Tobi is already behind Ichigo. Ichigo turns around and goes to hit Tobi but Tobi blocks with his kunai.

" You really think you can beat me yourself when you can't take on the top-tier Espadas ? " Tobi asked Ichigo.

" I don't care, as long as Orihime makes a clean getaway , then that's all that matters " Ichigo answered .

" Ever considered that we're here for you two ! " Tobi said to Ichigo.

" What do you mean ? " Ichigo questioned the masked man.

" Simple, that Hollow of yours would help us create the 10 tails and with that power, we'll rule the world " Tobi answered as he pushes back Ichigo with his kunai.

" Like hell if i'll let you do that , i'll cut you down if i have too " Ichigo shouted.

" Think of it this way Ichigo . That Hollow is ruining your body and ruining your life, by coming with us, we can remove the hollow from you so you don't end up killing more innocent people " Tobi stated.

" You think for a second i'll believe your crap ? " Ichigo asked the Akatsuki leader.

" Think of all the trouble that Hollow has caused you. Because of him, you nearly leveled your own hometown, you killed thousands within Konoha and you almost killed your friends . Think of the many lies you'll save by giving up that hollow power " Tobi explained to Ichigo.

" Not a bad idea however i refuse to had it to you, you monsters plan to kill millions to achieve your goals and wipe out my hometown with the Oken. I rather die than to give you what you want " Ichigo explained to Tobi in defiance.

" Then so be it , i'll crush you like the bug you are ! " Tobi replied as he comes at Ichigo and punches him in the gut .

" ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he coughs up blood through his mask.

" Fool, do you think you can take me ? My power is on par with that of Aizen, you're not even in the same league as me " Tobi stated.

Meanwhile Orihime sees what's going on and rushes back.

" Orihime what are you doing ? " Ibiki asked.

" Ichigo is in trouble ! " Orihime answered.

" What can we do about it ? We're weak and powerless against the Akatsuki " Ibiki stated.

" We can still help ! " Orihime replied.

Meanwhile Hachigen and Hidan clash attack. Hachigen evades Hidan's scythe by a few inches.

" Damn , he's fast and strong. I'm not very good with close quarters combat " Hachigen said to himself as he barely evades another slash.

" Come on fatass, is this the best you got ? " Hidan shouted as he comes at the fat Vizard.

" **Bakudō** **# 63 .Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛,_ Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Hachigen chanted as he binds Hidan .

" Damn you, this thing is really binding me down . What the hell is this ? " Hidan shouted as he struggles to break out.

" This is Bakudō , it binds the soul and prevents you from moving " Hachigen explained to Hidan.

" You think that's enough to stop me ? Fuck that shit ! " Hidan shouted as he puts enough effort and shatters the chains with all his force.

" Impossible, he broke the Kidō so easily . How can he break it with pure strentgh alone ? " Hachigen said to himself.

" I got you now ! " Hidan shouted as he charges at Hachigen.

" I hate to do this but i have to do this **Hadō # 19 Raitosupia**_(_ライトスピア_Light Spear) " _Hachigen chanted as he throws a spear of light through Hidan's head however being Hidan is immortal ,Hidan removes the spear from his forehead.

" Bastard , that hurt like hell ! " Hidan shouted as he breaks the spear with his barehand with his hand bleeding.

" What the hell are you ? I hit you directly in the forehead and yet you're not dead . Are you immortal ? " Hachigen asked shocked to see Hidan alive.

" Looks like you're just as stupid as you're fat ! " Hidan answered.

" This is insanity , i never thought i would face an immortal . Very well, i have no choice but to fight seriously " Hachigen stated as he puts on his Vizard mask.

Meanwhile at the otherside of the canopy. Kakuzu and Tessai clash fists with each other, the clone of Tessai is able to fight on par with Kakuzu despite not having a Zanpakutō. Kakuzu is attacking with his 5 hearts.

"** Wind Style: Pressure Damage** _(_風遁・圧害_Fūton: Atsugai) _" Kakuzu chanted as the wind beast fires a wind blast towards Tessai .

"** **Hadō** # 34. Kongōbaku **(金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blast_) " Fake Tessai countered as he shoots a fireball overpowering the wind blast and the fireball heads towards the wind mask.

"** Water Style : Ripping Torrent **" Kakuzu chanted as he fires a water blast going close to the fireball to negate the attack and protect the fire mask.

"** **Hadō** 37 Āsurainbura**( アースラインブラ _Earth Line Blast_) " Fake Tessai countered as he cuts a huge straight line through the earth using a massive earth spike.

" **Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness **" Kakuzu countered as he has his lightning mask fire a lightning bolt beam that tears through the earth spike cutting it in half and almost hitting Tessai.

"** **Hadō** 58 # . Tenran** (闐嵐,_Orchid Sky_) " Fake Tessai countered as he shoots a wind blast negating the lightning blasts and the wind blast heads towards Kakuzu.

" Not bad , you fight pretty well ! " Kakuzu said to Fake Tessai as he punches Tessai in the face and comes at him with another blow.

" Same here ! " Fake Tessai replied as he blocks a punch from Kakuzu and punches him in the face.

" Let's see how well you do against this ! " Kakuzu stated as he charges up his own attack.

" It's time i show you my power ! " Fake Tessai replied.

" **Kantsū Senpū Honō** **Seinen**(貫通旋風の炎成年 _Piercing Whirlwind Blaze Torrent_) " Kakuzu countered as he fires Water Style : Ripping Torrent from his hands, Lightning Style: Piercing Darkness from his Lightning Mask , Wind Style: Pressure Damage from his Wind Mask , and Fire Style : Searing Pain from his fire mask to make a powerful blast .

" **Uzuasshuku Tsunami** ( 渦圧縮の津波 _Maelstrom Compression Tidal Wave_ ) " Tessai chanted as he summons a massive tidal wave that forms into a gigantic whirlpool once it hits Kakuzu's blast and then compresses into a massive water blast.

Meanwhile Kisuke and Aizen clash with Deva Path . The shopkeeper struggles to fight both of them at once.

" Damn it , so you planned to lure all of us out here so you can kill us and take Ichigo for yourself ? " Kisuke asked Aizen.

" You figured it out . You and the Vizards are by far the biggest problem to deal with , none of you ever saw my Kyōka Suigetsu and could be a problem for me in the future . I knew everything about your operation Halcyon , i have planned to originally use this an opportunity to capture Ichigo however i figure i get rid of some minor nuisances in the process " Aizen explained to Kisuke.

" So that was your game ? I must say, i wasn't expecting this one " Kisuke stated.

" Soon Aizen would be the one to rule this world and he would help forge a path for peace . He would help achieve peace by helping us destroy the warmongering Soul Society " Pein replied.

" I'll be damn if we let you guys succeed ! " Kisuke replied as he fight both of them.

Meanwhile back at the canopy , Ichigo struggles to fight Tobi but is easily overpowered.

" You're quite foolish , for that, you will be forced to do as i say " Tobi replied as he summons chains which wrap around Ichigo and pin him down.

" Shit ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Time to take you to get extracted ! " Tobi said to Ichigo as he's about to grab Ichigo.

" **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** : **Muon Kasumidōmu** (静か無音霞ドーム _Silent Wind Death_ :_Silent Mist Dome_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she engulfs everything within a 300 foot radius in a deep mist cloud which blinds Tobi.

" What's this, i can't see ! " Tobi said to himself.

" **Koten Zanshun** (孤天斬盾,_Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield_) " Orihime chanted as she cuts the chains using Tsubaki freeing Ichigo.

" Orihime . What are you doing here ? " Ichigo asked Orihime .

" We're helping you out ! " Orihime answered.

" Run , you stand no chance ! " Ichigo shouted only to see Tobi suck up Ibiki's mist easily.

" Did you really think that blinding me would help you guys out ? I'll just trap Ichigo again " Tobi said to the group.

" Shit, he negated my Shikai with ease ! " Ibiki said to herself.

" Since you're the one who blinded me , you die frist " Tobi said to Ibiki as he comes towards her.

" Shit ! " Ibiki shouted.

" **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) " Orihime chanted as she surrounds Tobi with the 4 shields around his body.

" You got to be joking , you think trapping me is going to help ? " Tobi asked Orihime as he tries to turn intangible only to be stopped and brunt by the barrier.

" I just realized that is to trap enemies too within this shield ! " Orihime explained to Tobi.

" Impossible, her shield is containing me inside but how ? " Tobi said to himself as he struggles to move.

" Ichigo now , stab the shield and attack him with your full power " Orihime said to Ichigo.

" How are you trapping him ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see Orihime holding him in place.

" My shield rejects any negative phenomena right ? It might not be enough to kill him but it would still hold him down. If you use your Getsuga Kussakuyari with my Shiten Kōshun , i can amplify the attack force by at least 500% " Orihime explained to Ichigo.

" You can do that ? " Ichigo asked her.

" I never tired it but it just might work , i'm using all my Reiatsu to keep him inside. I can't maintain it for much longer " Orihime said to Ichigo as she struggles to hold the barrier around Tobi.

" Damn it, her barrier is using Temporal Regression to stop my Space Time Ninjutsu. No it's much more powerful than that, she's negating the Chakra within my body. I can't even move, what kind of power is this ? " Tobi said to himself as he struggle to move.

" Ibiki get out of here ! " Ichigo said Ibiki as he gathers all his power together .

" I'm not sticking around to get blasted away ! " Ibiki replied as she runs to safety and takes cover behind a rock .

" **Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he jumps up and strikes down towards Tobi and tabs his sword through the barrier

" Damn , i can't move ! " Tobi said to himself as the blade hits his mask.

" Now **Shiten Kōshun** (四天抗盾, _Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance_) " Orihime chanted as each of the shields surrounding Tobi bounce back the spiraling blast

" OH SHIT ! " Tobi shouted as the blast hits him.

The attack then creates an explosion going downward drilling down to the sandlot of Las Noches and hitting down where Yammy is at .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sandlot<strong>

Lisa is on the ground with her clothes ripped and bloodied. Her Sailor fuku is torn up and covered with dirt and burns and her face is bleeding with her arms burned and her sealed sword broken with her body bruised up, her glasses are cracked from the forced of the attack. Yammy is approaching from a 4 mile distance.

" I wasn't expecting you to survive this long, you were sent flying a good distance however it's time i end this boring fight " Yammy said to Lisa as he charges up a Cero.

" How can this be ? His power peaked at **3,000,000 RYK.** Is he really the strongest Espada ? " Lisa said to herself as she struggles to move.

" Goodbye bitch ! " Yammy shouted as he's about the fire the Cero.

Suddenly a massive black and red blast resembling a drill comes from the top that comes right towards Yammy.

" What the hell ? " Lisa said to herself as the blast hits Yammy's head.

" ARRGGGH ! " Yammy shouted as he's then split in half from the attack and instantly killed. The attack hits the sandlot and causes a massive explosion leveling everything within a 4 mile radius with Lisa stares at the blast coming towards her .

" Incredible , is that Ichigo's attack ? He one shotted the Zero Espada with one hit and he wasn't even aiming for him" Lisa said to herself as she's safe from the blast radius and only hit by a dustcloud .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Baraggan's Palace<strong>

Baraggan's Fracción see the blast wave coming towards them .

" That blast is so powerful ! " Findor said to the group as he sees the barrier cracking.

" Impossible, the barrier is cracking " Gigo shouted as the blast breaks through and vaporizes all of them.

" ARRGH ! " Choe screamed as he burns to ashes .

" UUWARGH ! " Niggre screamed as he's burned alive.

" DAMNIT ! " Charotlee shouted as he's vaporized as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Medical Bay , Sector # 13 , 570th floor<strong>

Rey is within the Hospital with Rey getting treated by the doctors within the facility. They all felt the shockwave .

" What a powerful Reiatsu ! " Rey said to Sheelal.

" It came close to matching that of a Vasto Lorde " Sheelal answered.

" The walls are cracking ! " Sun Sun answered.

" Damn it ! " Apache stated.

" The power is going out ! " Rey replied as the entire place goes dark and shakes violently from the blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the rooftop<strong>

Kisuke, Aizen and Pein see a massive cloud of smoke come out of the crater and feel a massive rumble that shakes the ground and causes the entire dome to start cracking from the pressure .

" What's going on ? " Kisuke asked as he looks around the dome.

" It seems like this place is falling apart ! " Aizen answered.

" It makes no difference really . You will die here as well as your friends " Pein stated.

" Don't count us out yet ! " Kisuke replied.

Meanwhile Yoruichi dodges attacks from Gin, Tōusen and Asura Path when they all feel the dome staring to crack .

" This is ridiculous , Ichigo's attack combined with Orihime's is causing Las Noches to fall apart as well as all these high level Reiatsus " Yoruichi said to herself.

Meanwhile Shinji stares at the attack while fighting Deidara and Skullak .

" What was that attack ? " Shinji said to himself.

" Was that Ichigo ? His attack was nowhere near this powerful when he used it on me , what changed ? " Skullak said to himself.

" That bastard , that attack i just felt seemed even more powerful than my C-3 blasts but how ? " Deidara said to himself.

" I didn't think Orihime combing her power with Ichigo would be so powerful " Shinji said to himself.

" I would've died if that attack hit me . Amazing how that Inoue girl can increase power to that extent " Skullak said to himself.

Meanwhile Ibiki is watching from a distance using her soulphone.

" Amazing , Orihime's shields amplified Ichigo's attack from **1,000,000 RYK** to **5,000,000 RYK.** That enough power to obliterate a small city ,the blast produced the explosive force is equal to 1 megatons of TNT , releasing 4.184 x 10^15 joules. Enough power to funnel a hurricane . There's no way anything within the main building of Las Noches within a 4 mile radius is going to be okay let alone that masked man " Ibiki said to herself.

Ichigo and Orihime are greatly exhausted of their power . They both stare at the 10 foot diameter hole that goes all the way into the ground. They look down to see a massive 1 mile diameter , 1,500 foot deep crater from the attack.

" We did it ! " Orihime said to Ichigo as her hairpins turn black.

" We make a great team ! " Ichigo replied as his Bankai reverts to a Shikai.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime said to her lover as she grabs Ichigo's face.

" That was incredible Orihime. Thanks to you, that attack did 5 times as much damage " Ichigo explained to Orihime.

" Thanks, i'm pretty tough too! By the way , it seems like you're wearing my brothers tie " Orihime stated feeling on the tie.

" I did it for you ! " Ichigo replied as he picks up Orihime

" Hey Ichigo! What are you doing ? " Orihime asked blushing.

" This place is fucked up, jumping down would be alot quicker than searching for a staircase " Ichigo answered only to see Tobi come out of the hole.

" Going somewhere Ichigo ? " Tobi asked the Substitute Shinigami as he reveals himself without his mask.

Tobi appears without a single starch on him despite being violently thrown through Las Noches and hit with a massive explosion at point-blank range. The real Tobi has short, spiky, black hair and two Sharingan eyes , one of them greatly resembling Kakashi's Sharingan. Tobi's entire right-half of his face is severely scarred from an unknown event. He greatly resembles Naruto however instead of an aura of good, it's an aura of pure evil.

" Impossible, he was hit point-blank and all that happened was that he lost his mask . How can this even be possible ? That attack had enough force to kill even a top-tier Espada yet he's standing as if nothing even happened . Just how powerful is this guy if he can take the force equal to a hydrogen bomb and still stand unfazed ? " Ibiki said to herself as she stares in horror at Tobi's face.

" I must admit , that team attack was unlike anything i expected. By trapping me in that shield, i couldn't turn intangible and i was hit directly by the blast. The shield really amped up the explosive impact and the force of your attack was so strong that the barrier was hit back through all the floors of Las Noches and detonated while i was still there " Tobi explained to Ichigo.

" What the hell ? Impossible ! There's not even a single starch on you ! " Ichigo shouted as he stares at Tobi's real face.

" That aura, it seems amiss. He seems so evil yet a part of him feels like there was once good, who is he ? " Orihime said to herself.

" Don't discredit yourself too much! You shattered my mask and got a glance at my face and you did scrape my forehead a bit . I must say, you did well with that team attack but even with that, it wasn't enough " Tobi said to Ichigo as Ichigo stares at him unable to move.

" I can't move my body. What's with this aura ? It's filled with despair , such darkness and evil. Could he be more evil than Aizen ? His eyes are piercing my soul and twisting it . He looks like the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, could he be his father ? That would explain the monstrous levels of power, but this aura around him seems far darker than that of a Hollow and even more malevolent and evil than Hollow Ichigo and Naruto's " Ichigo said to himself as he falls to his knees.

" Ichigo ! " Orihime shouted only to be sucked into Tobi's right eye.

" ORIHIME ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to move shouting in despair.

" Don't fear Ichigo, i didn't kill her. I just sucked her into another dimension that only i can enter . You lose Ichigo ! " Tobi explained to Ichigo as he puts back on his mask.

" Orihime , damn you. DAMN YOU ! GIVE HER BACK ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts to transform .

" Yes Ichigo, give into the despair . Darkness is what makes you stronger, that rage within you , let it consume you, follow the darkness within your heart and let it consume you , kill all you friends " Tobi said to Ichigo as Ichigo struggles to resist the Hollowfication caused by the Sharraigan.

" ARRRAGH ! " Ichigo screamed as he transforms into his Bankai state against his will and gets covered within a black and red Reiatsu.

Meanwhile Shinji struggles to stand while Deidara has a large dragonhead poking out the mouth of C-2 and Skullak is charging up a Cero.

" Ordinarily i wouldn't want to gang up on an opponent but your Shinigami have destroyed my home " Skullak said to Shinji.

" Damn it , i can't move ! " Shinji said to himself.

" Once i kill you, i'm going to kill the son of the man who took my father's life as vengeance " Skullak stated as he charges up his attack.

" Let's get this over already , die ! " Deidara shouted only to feel a massive wave of Reiatsu create a shockwave which stops Deidara in his tracks.

" What's going on ? Where is this Reiatsu coming from ? " Skullak said to himself.

" Oh no, just when things can't get any worse , not again ! " Shinji said to himself as he stands up.

Meanwhile Hachigen is on the floor badly wounded by Hidan and struggling to get up.

" Ha, i was able to cut you . Once i ingest your blood, you're done for " Hidan said to Hachigen as blood drips on his scythe.

" Damn it , i was never any good at close quarters combat " Hachigen said to himself.

" Time for the ceremony ! " Hidan laughed only to feel a massive force wind knock him down and the blood from the scythe gets blown away.

" Oh no, he's transforming ! " Hachigen said to himself as he struggles to move his wounded knee.

Meanwhile, the Tessai clone is down on the floor wounded badly by Kakuzu's attacks while Kakuzu has lost 4 of his 5 hearts.

" Damn you, you cost me 4 hearts . It's such a pain really however i'll just to start replacing them with yours " Kakuzu said to the clone as he stabs his hand through the fake Tessai.

" ARRGH ! " the clone screamed as it disappears and then a shockwave occurs that causes

" It was a fake and what is this shockwave ? " Kakuzu said to himself as he struggles to move.

Meanwhile the real Tessai is worn out fighting Ulquiorra and Itachi and is at his limit as he reverts to sealed sword form.

" Looks like he's done for !" Itachi said to Ulquiorra.

" Let's end this ! " Ulquiorra replied only to feel the shockwave that is being caused by Hollow Ichigo.

" No , it can't be happening ! " Tessai said to himself as he sees the aura from a distance.

Meanwhile at the edge of the western end of Las is at her limit , she still maintains her Shikai but can barely move.

" Damn it , i've reached my limit so fast ! " Yoruichi said to herself as she sees the trio of Gin with hollow mask and Bankai, Tōusen in release form and Asura Path coming towards her.

" . **Bankai**: **Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi** (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀,_Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket ) " _Tōusen chanted as he uses his Bankai while still in his insect form.

" I can't see a thing ! " Yoruichi said to herself.

" Great, she can't evade now ! " Gin said to Tōusen as he charges up his Bankai with a Cero around it.

" We got you now ! _" _Tōusen said as he draws lime-green circles in the air with his claws.

" Time to put an end to this ! " Asura Path said to them as he charges up a Chakra beam from the canon in his right arm.

Suddenly the violent forcewave from Hollow Ichigo's Reiatsu shatters the Bankai dome to reveal to Yoruichi that she's about to be hit .

" **Butō: Saishū Cero Naka Hebi Kurenai **(舞踏, 紅最終蛇虚閃 _Dance : Final Hollow Flash of the Crimson Serpent ) " _Gin chanted as he extends his blade moving at 2,500 times the speed of sound.

" **Los Nueve Aspectos** ( _Spanish for The Nine Aspects ) " _Tōusen chanted as he causes a massive burst of sound-based concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power.

" **Chakra Cannon **" Asura Path chanted as he fires a massive blast of Chakra towards Yoruichi.

" **Shunk**ō**** " Yoruichi countered as she uses the boost of power to move at 3,300,000 ft/sec (2,250,000 MPH ) to evade the attacks.

Meanwhile 100 meters above the 3,000 foot diameter hole , Kisuke is covered with wounds and is struggling to stand within the air while Aizen and Pein stand about to finish him off.

" Damn it , we seriously miscalculated ! " Kisuke said to himself as he struggles to stand.

" Now, you would know pain ! " Pein said to Kisuke as he charges up a mass of Chakra in his hand.

" Time to die a horrible death Kisuke ! " Aizen replied as he charges up black Reiatsu in his hands

However a sudden wave of destruction occurs and engulfs the area within a dustcloud.

" What is this ? " Pein said to himself as he feels a monstrous aura.

" Looks like Ichigo has fully hollowifed ! " Aizen said to Kisuke.

" Oh shit ! " Kisuke shouted.

" Pein, it's best we leave Kisuke alone. We don't want to be caught by that Hollow's Cero " Aizen said to Pein.

" Right, i used up too much energy fighting Kisuke and the others ! " Pein replied.

" Great, their backing down , i can still stop Ichigo before he fully hollowifes ! " Kisuke said to himself as he rushes to Ichigo.

" **Bakudō #**** 84. Jūjigen Sutārifuto** ( 十次元スターリフト _Ten Dimensional Star Rifts)_ " Aizen chanted as he creates an illusion of a dark and warp-like background, full of dimensional rifts that resemble 10 stars. These stars surround Kisuke and keep him from moving.

" Damn it ! " Kisuke shouted.

" We'll watch as the monster goes and kills all of you here " Aizen said to Kisuke as he leaves Kisuke for dead.

Meanwhile Yoruichi sees Kisuke binded down .

" KISUKE ! " Yoruichi shouted as she rushes out to save him but she once again evades Gin's Bankai attack and Asura's missiles .

" You're opponents are right here Yoruichi !" Gin said to the dark-skinned ex Captain.

" Shit , Ichigo's on a rampage ! " Yoruichi said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 1 of Las Noches<strong>

Rose is badly wounded from attacks by Baraggan and Konan. Both of them are going to finish off Rose when they see a massive explosion from a distance and a wave of Reiatsu.

" What's going on up at Las Noches ? " Konan asked.

" Whatever it is, it seems like things are going to get much worse " Baraggan answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 2 of Las Noches<strong>

Kensei is barely able to stand as hundreds of Cerberus are with hundreds of wolves,each the size of normal wolves.

" Damn it, there are far too many animals here ! " Kensei said to himself as he gets back up.

" It's over now ! " Animal Path said to Kensei.

" Goodbye ! " Starrk stated as they are going to finish off Kensei only to hear the explosion and see a wave of Reiatsu.

" This isn't good ! " Kensei said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 3 of Las Noches<strong>

Love is at the bottom of the water dome barely able to breathe with his Bankai reduced to a sealed sword while Kisame and Harribel float above him.

" Looks like he's been weakened so badly, he can't even summon that mask of his " Kisame said to Harribel.

" Let's put an end to his misery ! " Harribel replied as she charges up a Cero only to feel the massive shaking within Las Noches and the waterdome shakes.

" What a high amount of Chakra , who's causing this ? " Kisame asked as he feels the shockwave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #10, 1st floor<strong>

Mashiro in his release form goes to finish off Mashiro who's on the ground covered with bruises and blood when all of a sudden a massive shockwave occurs and causes Wonderweiss to fly up to the top.

" What's going on here ? " Mashiro said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches rooftop<strong>

Hollow Ichigo emerges out of the smoke with long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole smaller than his previous one . He's decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. He has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask has two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. Hichigo also has no tail and appears to be more human.

" AARRRGHWHHAGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared sounding more like a lion . Hollow Ichigo then swings his Bankai causally creating a massive 30 foot uplifting of the ground within a 1 mile radius of Hollow Ichigo .

" Good, now destroy everyone who is allies with you ! " Tobi said to Hollow Ichigo.

" RWWWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it swings it's sword cutting off Tobi's s left shoulder and entire arm .

" WHAT ! ? IMPOSSBILE! The Hollow is resisting my control, more importantly my intangbilty isn't working anymore " Tobi shouted as he holds onto his shoulder.

" RAWWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he shoots a Cero at his mouth which travels to the end of the dome at the eastern end .

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Itachi see the blast coming as well as Tessai and jump out of the way and evade it as the blast explodes leveling the entire western half of the dome of Las Noches which leaves a 4 mile diameter crater within the aftermath.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Medical Bay , Sector # 13 , 570th floor<strong>

Rey and his friends feel an immense shaking within the floors caused by the Cero detonated to the point the hospital loses electricity.

" What's going on ? " Rey asked as the life support he's on suddenly stops.

" Sounds like the dome of Las Noches was just destroyed " Sheelal answered.

" Are you sure ? If the dome is destroyed, then there's no power in Las Noches" Mila asked.

" It seems so, nothing is turning on ! " Sun Sun answered.

" Fuck , were all going to die here ! " Rey said to them.

" No, you can't die . You're like a brother to us ! " Apache shouted as she starts to cry.

" This sucks , everything is falling apart in this place ! " Mila shouted as she cries as well.

Meanwhile the doctors panic as they struggle to keep Grimmjow , Cirucci, Dordoni, and Gantenbainne alive.

" Shit, the power is out ! " said one of the doctors .

" Damn it ! " said another doctor .

" Shit , is this it ? Am i going to die here ? " Grimmjow said to himself as he looks around seeing that he's alone while the other Fracción look and try to comfort their master.

" Please Cirucci , don't die on us ! " Loly shouted as she holds onto the former Espada.

" We just got you as a master, please don't die ! " Menoly replied as she cries on Cirucci's shoulders.

" Sadly it looks like this is the end. Us Arrancars don't have healing abilities like Shinigami so most of us rely on medical tools, without the power grid, we're as good as dead " Cirucci explained to Fracción as she loses more blood. She's the first to die from loss of blood.

Meanwhile Fran Santonio tries to encourage Dordoni to live on.

" You can't die, fight it Dordoni senpai ! " Fran Santonio said to his idol.

" Sorry kid but this looks like the end of the road for me , it was nice knowing you " Dordoni said to Fran as he passes away from his injuries.

" DORDONI SENPAI ! " Fran shouted as he watches his idol die.

Meanwhile Gantenbainne is on his last legs as well and is struggling to fight it as well as the doctors.

" SHIT ! We were so close to healing them all, now with the power out , they're going to die " one of the doctors shouted.

" DAMNIT ! " another doctor shouted.

" Please don't die Gantenbainne, Skullak would be shocked to hear that you guys died " Aisslinger said to his friend.

" Sorry , i'm trying to fight it but it seems like i'm losing this battle. The combination of blood loss and high Reiatsu clashing is speeding up the process of death " Gantenbainne explained to them as he coughs out more blood.

" Damn it, everyone we know is dying ! " Aisslinger said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the rooftop<strong>

Tessai, Ulquiorra and Itachi look at the destruction caused by Ichigo's Cero.

" Impossible, no human can possibly copy a Cero , just what the hell is he ? " Ulquiorra asked himself.

" This is bad, if that was just an uncharged blast, he would more than be able to level the whole place with a full power blast " Itachi said to himself.

" If he's not stopped, everyone is going to die ! " Tessai said to himself.

Back at the battle ground next to the massive hole created by Orihime and Ichigo, Tobi is holding his hand as his arm grows back.

" He's become berserk , no that bitch Inoue negated my Sharriagan . All my powers with the Sharriagan have been negated due to that attack but how did he transform without my command ? Could it be that ... " Tobi said to himself only to dodge a slash from Hollow Ichigo.

" RRRWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it comes after Tobi.

" It's just as i thought, the monster is trying to kill me . It's going by the instincts in it's heart , driven by the desire to rescue Orihime. It's completely different from the time it was back at Konoha , it's even different from the time in Karakura Town " Tobi said to himself only to see Hollow Ichigo charge up another Cero from his mouth.

" RAWWRARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires another Cero away from Tobi and aimed towards Konan and Baraggan. He fires two more aimed towards the 2nd and 3rd tower ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at tower # 1 of Las Noches<strong>

Baraggan and Konan see a Cero heading towards them as well as Rose.

" Shit i got to get the fuck out of here ! " Rose shouted as he tries to run away.

" Respira ! " Baraggan shouted as he creates a massive wave of aging gas but the Cero explodes and still knocks Baraggan and Konan down from the concussive force of the explosion.

" Damn even blocking the blasts is not enough to stop it " Konan shouted as she's knocked down to the ground unconscious.

" Shit ! " Baraggan shouted as he falls to the ground also knocked out cold.

" What power ! " Rose said to himself as he falls to the ground out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Tower # 2 of Las Noches**

Kensei sees the blast heading towards them.

" Fuck ! " Kensei shouted as he dodges the blast while Starrk and Animal Path are in the way.

The explosion hits directly and destroys everything within the path however the explosion was barely evaded by Starrk who only lost a left arm while the Animal Path wasn't so lucky and was blown to pieces with the blast as well as her summonings however the wolves also suffered a similar fate.

" Shit , Lilynette, LILYNETTE ! " Starrk shouted as he reverts back to normal but Lilynette is gone with the wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Tower # 3 of Las Noches**

The blast hits everything within a 2 mile radius and destroys the waterdome. Kisame who absorbed most of the blast and shielded Harribel falls to the ground badly burned.

" I wasn't expecting the Cero to be that strong ! " Kisame said to himself as he reverts back to normal while unconscious.

" Damn it ! " Harribel said herself as she's knocked out cold by the shockwave and Love lies there also out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the rooftop<strong>

Tobi stares at the smokeclouds from Hollow Ichigo's Cero's which surrond the main building.

" This is bad, he's taking out every enemy ,one by one " Tobi said to himself.

" RRAWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he fires 3 Balas from his mouth.

Meanwhile Hidan is about to finish off Hachigen who's about to lick Hachigen's blood.

" Goodbye fatass ! " Hidan said to Hachigen as he's about to kill the fat Vizard only to be split in half by the Bala.

" What the hell ? " Hachigen asked as he sees the Bala explode within a 10 mile distance leveling everything within a 1 mile radius.

" Damn it ! " Hidan shouted as he struggles to move.

At the same time the Bala hits Hidan, Kakuzu is also hit directly by the Bala.

" NOOOOOO ! " Kakuzu screamed in agony as he's actually killed by the powerful explosion.

At the same time a Bala heads towards Skullak, Shinji and Deidara .

" Fuck ! " Shinji shouted as he uses Shunpo to escape

" Gotta get out of here ! " Skullak replied as he escapes leaving Deidara exposed.

" SHIT ! " Deidara shouted as he's blown to bits by the Bala,dying from the blast.

Hollow Ichigo then fires two Balas at the ground which smashes through the floor and heads downward .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector #41, 137th floor<strong>

Hiyori is lying on the floor with all her Reiatsu drained and surrounded by 10 Zetsu clones and 10 Guerrero Calaveras as well as the real Zetsu and Rudbornn where they see a blast going through the floors.

" Shit ! " Both Rudbornn and Zetsu shouted as both are killed by the immensely powerful explosion.

" I'm done for ! " Hiyori said to herself as the blast heads towards her.

" **Spiegelt** ( _German for Reflect ) "_ Ryūken chanted as he protects himself and Hiyori with a barrier from Hollow Ichigo's attacks which then disappears after a few seconds.

" You saved me ! " Hiyori said to Ryuken as she stares at him.

" Don't mention it ! " Ryuken replied as it's revealed that the blast leveled 528 floors and leveled several sectors.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at floor 118 , Sector # 12<strong>

Kukaku is trapped within Sassori's Iron Sand and can't move.

" Fuck, i can't move my body ! " Kukaku said to herself as she struggles to move.

" Time to destroy you ! " Sasori said to himself as he then sees a blast heading towards him.

" Shit ! " Kukaku shouted as the blast is about hit them .

The explosion levels everything within a mile radius leveling 528 floors and kills Sasori , however the blast doesn't kill Kukaku.

" Looks like i came in time ! " Isshin said to Kukaku revealing himself in his Bankai state and revealed he used his shield to block the blast.

" Cousin ! " Kukaku said to the large middle-aged Shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sandlot<strong>

Lisa stares at the 3,000 foot diameter hole at the skydome of Las Noches and the 10 foot diameter hole 4 miles west of the much larger hole where Yammy's splattered remains lie within a massive 1 mile diameter , 1,500 foot deep crater from the attack. Unohana then walks over to heal her.

" Captain Unohana ! " Lisa said to Unohana as she struggles to move.

" Don't move Lisa, i'm here to heal the injured " Unohana answered as she grabs her and starts to heal the injured Vizard when Mashiro appears with Unohana.

" Lisa are you okay ? " Mashiro asked.

" I'm fine , i'm just have a broken pride for losing " Lisa answered as Unohana heals her up

" Don't worry , i lost my battle too ! " Mashiro stated while still maintaining her cheerful behavior.

" You both fought well and managed to live , that alone shows how strong the two of you are " Unohana replied as she finishes healing Lisa.

" You sense that ? " Lisa asked her friends as she sees the sky starting to crack and hear earthqaukes.

" This place is falling apart ! " Unohana answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the rooftop<strong>

Hollow Ichigo pursues after Tobi with it's sword but Tobi manages to evade the attack.

" I can barely evade him ! " Tobi said to himself as he then sees Ichigo behind him.

Suddenly Wonderweiss bust out of the ground and punches Hollow Ichigo in the face while in his release form sending the hollow flying

" ... " Wonderweiss moaned as he sees Hollow Ichigo get back up.

" RAWWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it stares at Wonderweiss.

" **Ryūjin Jakka Seal **" Wonderweiss roared as it tries to seal Hollow Ichigo but it's not effective given it's not Yamamoto.

Meanwhile Aizen and Pein are watching from a distance.

" What is he doing ? " Pein asked Aizen.

" He's trying to seal Ryūjin Jakka ! " Aizen answered.

" Ichigo doesn't have Ryūjin Jakka ! " Pein stated.

" Exactly, Ichigo's Reiatsu is currently **50,000,000 RYK**. It's as high as Yamamoto's power within his Shikai state and given Wonderweiss is programmed to attack Yamamoto and seal his flames, he thinks that Ichigo is Yamamoto " Aizen explained to Pein.

" Can't it tell the difference between Ichigo and Yamamoto ? The difference is pretty obvious " Pein questioned the former Captain.

" All forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence were purposely removed to enhance his power. Because of this, Wonderweiss's personality is very childlike, comparable to someone with low functioning autism, the fact Ichigo is powerful enough in his hollow form to be compared to Yamamoto's Shikai is quite amazing, that means his powers are maturity well enough to complete my final plan " Aizen explained to Pein.

Meanwhile Hollow Ichigo slashes the midsection of Wonderweiss with a single swordstrike however Wonderweiss easily regenerates his wounds.

" **Centurion** (_Spanish for Centurion ) " _Wonderweiss chanted as he produces multiple large arms that can stretch to long lengths from his back and shoulders. Wonderweiss does 23,000 rapid speed punches which causes a series of powerful explosions that level everything within a mile radius however it does zero damage to Hollow Ichigo.

" RAWWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he slashes down Wonderweiss cutting him in half instantly killing him.

Tobi looks at Hollow Ichigo and then sees the hollow stare at him.

" It's best i retreat for now , with my Sharraigan sealed, i can't do much " Tobi said to himself as he opens up a Garganta and leaves the battlefield.

" RRWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he charges up a Cero from his horns.

Meanwhile Yoruichi, Gin and Tōusen stare at the charging Cero.

" This is bad ! " Yoruichi said to herself.

" If he fires a Cero of this size, we're all going to die ! " Gin said to Tōusen.

" Indeed , we need to do something ! " Tōusen replied.

" GYAYAYAYAHHHAHAHA !" Hollow Ichigo roared as it charges up a cero ball that is now 3 feet in diameter.

Meanwhile Kisuke is starting at the blast .

" Shit, i can't move ! " Kisuke shouted as he struggles to move .

"GYAYAHAHAHAHARAWHARAH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as it's Cero grows to be 6 feet in diameter.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Itachi see the blast charging up.

" It's best we leave here ! " Ulquiorra said to Itachi.

" Right ! " Itachi replied as he leaves with them while Tessai is stuck having to stop Ichigo.

" I got to stop Ichigo ! " Tessai said to himself as he rushes towards Ichigo.

Meanwhile Ibiki sees the Cero and she's being forced on her face from the Reiatsu.

" Can't breathe ! " Ibiki said to herself as she struggles to move.

" RAWWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he aims his blast towards Aizen and Pein.

" He's aiming at us ! " Pein said to Aizen.

" It looks like we might have some problems after all ! " Aizen replied as he draws his sword only to see Hollow Ichigo aim at Ibiki.

" Shit, he's aiming towards me ! " Ibiki shouted as she struggles to move.

" GYAYAHAHAHAHAWHAR !" Hollow Ichigo roared as it fires it's super powered cero at Ibiki who's a mile away from Hollow Ichigo.

" Shit ! " Ibiki screamed as the blast is about to hit her.

**" Hogotsuki **(保護月 _Protecting Moon_ ) " Isshin chanted as he uses his sheild to block the massive 6 foot diameter Cero which pushes him back .

" He's holding back the Cero ! " Ibiki said to herself as Isshin manages to stand his ground while struggling to hold back Hollow Ichigo's Cero .

" Damn son, i wasn't expecting your hollow form to be this strong. **Kurai Kishi Sōkō** (暗い騎士装甲 _Dark Knight Armor) "_ Isshin chanted as he gathers Reiatsu around him increasing his defense and allowing him to deflect the blast away from Las Noches. The blast hits 30 miles east of Las Noches and causes a massive explosion.

The explosion creates a massive 50 mile high , 20 mile diameter mushroom cloud looms over Las Noches as the blast dies down. There is now a massive 10 mile diameter , 3 mile deep crater 30 miles east of Las Noches with a dust cloud covering the fortress . The size of the explosion is the equivalent to 200 megatons, 4 times the power of the Tsar Bomba and the equivalent to the 1883 eruption of Krakatoa.

Kisuke breakout of the Kidō and looks at Aizen and Pein.

" Isshin, you were a major lifesaver once again! " Kisuke said to himself as he looks at the destruction caused from a distance.

Meanwhile Ichigo in his Hollow From stares at Isshin

" RRWARGH ! " Hollow Ichigo roared as he comes at Isshin.

" It's sad that you can't recognize your father, oh well. **Jūdengestu **(充電月 _Charging_ _Moon) " _Isshin chanted as he uses his shield to charge into Ichigo surrounding his body in Getsuga Tenshō energy and breaks the horns of his Hollow form and knocks Ichigo out cold and reverts him back to normal.

Meanwhile Shinji and Skullak look at what happened.

" It's the bastard who killed my father. He was able to defeat that monster in one blow, he's too strong for me to fight at the moment " Skullak said to himself as he leaves the dome and jumps down to the lower floors.

" Looks like they're giving up for now ! " Shinji said to himself.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Itachi see what happen and get away from an injured Tessai.

" It's best we check the damage to the palace and allow the enemy to retreat for now " Itachi said to Ulquiorra .

" Wise choice ! " Ulquiorra replied as he leaves with Itachi while Tessai lies there with his injuries.

" Looks like help has arrived ! " Tessai said to himself only to get swallowed by a large manta ray.

" Hang in there guys ! " Unohana said to them as Lisa, Kukaku, Hiyori, Mashiro and Ryūken ride on top of the flying manta ray.

Meanwhile Aizen and Pein look at Unohana flying around and Isshin at the scene .

" Looks like they won the battle but lost the war ! " Aizen said to Pein.

" They attacked here in vain, we still have Orihime ! " Pein replied as they just watch the events unfold .

Yoruichi then sees Unohana flying on her Shikai manta ray and goes to land on the ground to pick up Yoruichi.

" Looks like you need to get treated Yoruichi " Unohana said to Yoruichi.

" How did you get here ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Ryūken made a old fashion portal to reach Las Noches thanks to Isshin, i came along to aid with the healing and evacuation process " Unohana answered as she opens her manta ray's mouth to reveal that Love, Rose, Kensei and Hachigen are inside .

" Here's Ichigo ! " Isshin said to Unohana as he puts Ichigo in the mouth of the Shikai summoning.

" Allow me to come in two ! " Shinji replied.

" Same here ! " Tessai stated.

" Finally we can leave here ! " Ibiki replied as she hops on the back of Mizunkai.

" But first here's a going away present for you Aizen , **Getsuga Tenshō**(月牙天衝, _Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_) " Isshin chanted as he creates a massive cutting wave which leaves a 660 foot wide fissure which cuts Las Noches in half from the center which divides Las Noches . Aizen and Pein dodge the blast as they stare at the fissure.

They all look at Unohana flying away with the Vizards and others as they go through the Senkaimon back to the Soul Society.

" Isshin, you really threw a monkey wrench in my plans yet again . Damn you ! " Aizen said to himself as he looks at the ruins of Las Noches.

Half the dome of Las Noches main building within the east side has been leveled from Hollow Ichigo's Cero and battles throughout Las Noches leveled nearly half the palace leaving it in a critically damaged state.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Palace<strong>

9:30 P.M. Naruto and Hinata walk to Tsunade's office to ask her something with the toads being at the office.

" What are you two doing here ? " Tsunade asked.

" I was wondering if i can bring Hinata along with the training tomorrow " Naruto answered with a question.

" Naruto, i understand that you love her now however only you're capable of becoming a Toad Sage " Tsunade stated.

" Why ? " Naruto asked her.

" To use Sage Mode, one must combine their own Chakra with the power of Nature energy. This level of power is beyond most humans, only those who are above the level of a Jounin can use Sage Mode " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" I guess you have a point but still there has to be something she can do because she doesn't want to leave me and she wishes to get stronger " Naruto stated.

" Neji said that he had nothing more to to teach me and with Kurenai being pregnant ,i have nobody to teach me that and i want to be with Naruto . I know i'm not strong enough to handle Sage Mode but there must be something i can learn right ? " Hinata asked Shima.

" I can enhance your Gentle Fist power by teaching you Frog Kata " Shima answered.

" Shima , only Sage Mode users can use that fighting style " Fukasaku stated.

" Still even if she doesn't learn Frog Kata, the training alone would amply her physical strength by at least 1000% and she can train to master whatever techniques she learned " Shima explained to Naruto and Hinata.

" So you're going to actually let her train too ? " Naruto asked them.

" Sure ! " the elder toads answered.

" Fine, then tomorrow you two would go to Mount Myōboku, you would return in a month to measure your progress " Tsunade said to the two,

" No problem Grandma Tsunade, i'll become strong enough to become Hokage " Naruto replied as he and Hinata leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Isshin in his base state gets off the manta ray as well as the Vizards after recovering from his wounds.

" So you're stopping here ? " Kisuke asked .

" Yep, i'm still not ready to reveal myself to Ichigo just yet " Isshin answered.

" You can't keep it hidden from him much longer ! " Shinji stated.

" I know but it's for the best for now ! " Isshin replied as he goes back home .

" Make sure Ichigo gets safely back to the Soul Society " Shinji stated .

" No problem ! " Unohana replied as she heads to the Soul Society with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai and Kukaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of Menos<strong>

10:00 P.M . Sasuke look around to see all the Hollows dead around him with his Reiatsu surging to the point ordinary Hollows are dying around him. He drops the bracelet as he looks around and sees Ashido's badly wound along with a pile of bodies which includes the Menos Forest Guardian.

" Why... Why did you betray me ? " Ashido asked.

" Who said i was ever on your side ? I used you so i can get used to this newfound Hollow powers " Sasuke answered.

" Damn ... You ! " Ashido stated as he passes out from bloodloss and dies.

" I'm an avenger , my purpose is to kill Itachi and restore my clan " Sasuke said to himself as he walks out of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Commanders Chamber<strong>

10:30 P.M. Ichigo after being out for over an hour is being scolded by Yamamoto himself who is pissed off by Ichigo's foolishness.

" YOU IDIOT ! What the hell were you thinking ! " Yamamoto shouted at Ichigo.

" You endangered the lives of countless people with your arrogance " Byakuya stated with his stoic tone.

" YOU DESTROYED MY LAB YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO DISCEET YOU TO HELL " Mayuri shouted in intense anger but is held back by Shunsui and Ukitake.

" Calm down, if you kill him, he can't help us against Aizen " Shunsui stated.

" Yeah, remember he's one of our best chances of wining the war ! " Ukitake replied.

" That idiot almost killed my Vice Captain ! " Soifon shouted.

" That idiot kinda help us all ! " Yoruichi replied.

" What are you talking about ? " Soifon asked.

" Someone leaked info to Aizen about Operation Halcyon, either that or he was spying on us. Either way it was a setup from the start, had we went with the original plan, we would've been jumped and killed " Kisuke explained to the captains.

" So it was destined to fail ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Aizen had everything planned out however when Ichigo came into Las Noches by himself, he was able to kill 5 Espadas and destroy nearly half of Las Noches in his Hollow form . He was also able to push back Aizen's forces and we made a great retreat back here " Yoruichi explained to the group.

" It was still reckless and idiotic of him to do such a thing. He could've been killed " Soifon stated.

" I agree , but then again we're talking about the same guy who came here to rescue Rukia not to long ago . It was inevitable he'll try something this stupid again " Byakuya explained to the group.

" Either way it doesn't matter. This little event just shows how much you need to improve Ichigo, if you ever hope to get Orihime back you must increase your power and master that Hollow within " Yamamoto stated.

"... " Ichigo mumbled as he looks down in shame and silence.

" Looks like you need rest Ichigo , you're dismissed ! " Yamamoto replied as Kisuke walks with Yoruichi to escort Ichigo to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches rooftop<strong>

Tobi returns back to sandlot of Las Noches where a gathering of bodies has occurred . Deidara's right arm which is the only part him remaining of him, Kakuzu who has only his head left , Hidan who's still alive but cut in half from the Bala blast, Sasori with his body rebuilt but his core has been shattered and Zetsu who's been decapitated. Yammy's body is back at his pre released state but cut in half and Rudbornn has been killed again. Ninorta has also placed within the pile as well as Baraggan's Fracción .

" Looks like we have quite alot of dead people ! " Gin said to Aizen.

" Indeed ! " Aizen replied.

" Problem is that Orihime used up all her power with that attack she used on me combined with Ichigo's attack , she also revived too many people and used up her Reiatsu. It would take her several days to recover it " Tobi explained to Aizen.

" Well until then, i entrust you to keep her in the human world within your dimension . A human can't be within the spirit world without any spiritual energy , if they are, they can't return to their human body and without her human body, she can't use that power of hers . She needs to stay within your world for at least 3 days " Aizen explained to Tobi.

" Fine, don't worry about the dead . Pein can easily take care of them right ? " Tobi said to Pein.

" Very well my master. I'll bring back the dead for you ! " Pein replied.

" This should be interesting ! " Gin stated.

" Indeed,we're about to see the powers of a god ! " Tōusen replied.

" **Gedō: Rinne Tensei** (外道・輪廻天生の術_Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_ ) " Pein chanted as he generates a green orb which then forms into a gate known as the King of Hell and it opens up to shoot out 175 green orb to hit 175 slain Arrancars however more orbs pour out and spread around Hucedo Mundo as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches 500 meters from the gate<strong>

3 orbs fall into the corpses of 3 slain hollows , Kurage , Ciclope and Mantarei who all been killed by Ichigo when he cam into Las Noches.

" We're alive ! " Mantarei said to his comrades.

" Indeed Mantarei ! " Kurage replied back to the manta ray.

" We survived the battle ! " Cliope state as it beats it's chest like a retard .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 100th Floor sector 43<strong>

The Construcción team lie dead near massive 1,000 foot diameter, 1,000 foot high hole within the area caused by Yammy's blast . The Construcción team were all killed by Ichigo being cut down by his Bankai. Green orbs hit all their bodies with all their wounds healed and them brought back to life.

" What the hell ? How am i alive ? " Suku Rappa asked as he feels his head on his shoulders and body.

" We've been all given a second chance " Obarodo answered as he looks at his chest and doesn't have a stab wound there.

" Shit, is this the power of Lord Aizen ? " Haitawa asked.

" It has to be, no one can be as godly as Aizen! " Mikkusu Masuta answered.

" We're lucky to be loyal soldiers of Aizen's army! " Suka Benja stated.

" Indeed ! " Rongu Hauru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2,500 feet from Aaroniero Arruruerie's Palace<strong>

24 Arrancars within a leveled bar caused by Ichigo's attack lie dead within the ruined bar. They're all revived by the green orbs.

" We're alive ! " all the Arrancars shouted .

" Aizen's power is Grand and Glorious, he revived all of us , all hail Lord Aizen " Ragun said to everyone as he bows down as well as all the Arrancars in the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Menos Forest<strong>

The Guardian of Menos Forest and several of his most powerful Adjuchas lie dead in a pile caused by Sasuke's attack . The green orbs hit them and they're all revived .

" We're alive ! " one of the Adjuchas said to another.

" I could've sworn we were killed by that kid but it turns out we lived " another Adjuchas stated.

" This must be Lord Aizen's power at work ! " the Menos Guardian replied.

Meanwhile at the otherside of the forest , Ashido lies there in a pile of blood dead when a green orb hits him and heals all his wounds while bringing him back to life .

" I'm alive but how ? I was stabbed in the heart and neck, i should've bled out to death " Ashido said to himself as he looks around the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within West Las Noches<strong>

Buresuto Ofu who was killed by Kensei is revived as well as all of his men .

" We're all alive ! " said the Arrancars.

" How is it that we survived ? " Buresuto Ofu asked himself .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within East Las Noches<strong>

Sandou Webb with Ravijji and Slazer rushes to were Swindoru was killed off with a scientist on his side . Swindoru was cut in half by Love during there battle. The Arrancar Scientist has dark purple hair, yellow eyes, and wore an eyepatch over his left eye. He's wearing a purple uniform and his mask remains are on the side of his head, which look like rectangular horns. His left hand has a shoulder mounted canon .

" He's dead Shokku Webu ! " Sandou said to the purple haired scientist.

" I was afraid of that , no way he could've survived the battle " Sokku replied only to see a green orb hit the body and within seconds the body is restored back to life in one piece.

" What the hell ? I'm not dead ! " Swindoru said to the two.

" Impossible, he was just dead a second ago ! " Sandou shouted as the Arrancar stands back up.

"I don't even know how to explain this phenomena, it's beyond the level of science ! " Sokku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within North Las Noches<strong>

Onsurōto wakes up after being slashed in half revealing that he was revived.

" I'm alive but how ? This must be Lord Aizen's power ! " Onsurōto said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 990th Floor , Sector 10<strong>

Burak , Saido and Sukorupo wake up to see that they narrowly escaped the collapse of the eastern half of the dome which left behind a 4 mile diameter , 1 mile deep crater through the main building of Las Noches that cuts through 264 floors throughout that dome.

" What an explosion ! " Burak said to Saido.

" It's amazing we escaped , had we stood in sector 16, we would've been blown to bits " Saido stated.

" Whatever hit there seriously damaged the dome. Had not for the dome, Las Noches would've been obliterated completely " Sukorupo replied as he stares at the massive hole left behind by Hollow Ichigo's Cero.

Suddenly they see Ranpeji walking around in the air looking at the devastation that is sector 16 as he approaches the sector they're in.

" How did he survive that explosion ? " Burak asked.

" Didn't Luna.. i mean Ibiki snap his neck ? " Saido asked.

" All i know is that we best leave before he notices us ! " Sukorupo answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Szayel Appro's Lab Ruins<strong>

Szayel stands there looking at the ruins of his lab which is now within a massive crater caused by the aftermath of Ichigo's battle with him . He looks at 43 dead Arrancars led by Fran Santonio and 12 of his dead Fracciónes, one of them killed by Szayel himself.

" What a mess , it's going to take alot of cleaning up around here " Szayel said to himself only to see green orbs hit all the bodies and all of them are revived .

" I'm alive ! " all the Arrancars shouted as they all shout in joy that they survived.

" Impossible, how are they all being revived ? " Szayel asked himself only to see Lumina, Verona and all his Fracción alive.

" Szayel ,Master Szayel we're alive ! " said the two bouncing twins.

" How is this even possible ? " Szayel asked himself as he stares at all the people coming back to life.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector # 13 , 570th floor<strong>

Harribel head to the powered down hospital where she learns about the death of Rey.

" No, it can't be ! " Harribel said shocked to see Rey dead.

" We tried everything but we couldn't save him ! " the doctors said to the 3rd Espada as she looks at her Fracción cry for his loss.

" No, he can't die ! " Mila shouted as she covers her eyes.

" He was too young to die ! " Apache stated as she cries on the cold lifeless shoulders of Rey.

" This is terrible ! " Sun Sun replied as she uses tissue to wipe her face.

" This is all my fault, had not for me being a coward, he wouldn't have died " Sheelal shouted as he cries.

" He really is dead ! " Harribel said to herself only to see a green orb hit him and heal up his wound.

" What's going on ? " Rey asked as he's back from the dead .

" You're alive ! " Sheelal answered.

" Impossible, you had no pulse ? How are you are and what happened to your wounds ? " Mila asked.

" It doesn't matter how he's alive, the most important part was that he's alive" Sun Sun answered.

" Fuck , i felt nothing now i'm back here in the hospital. Talk about Near Death Experience " Rey said to them.

" Yes, he's alive ! " Apache shouted as she hugs Rey.

" What godly phenomena can be reviving the dead at this rate ? " Harribel said to herself.

Meanwhile the doctors panic as they see Grimmjow , Cirucci, Dordoni, and Gantenbainne alive from the dead.

" Shit, they're all standing ! " said one of the doctors .

" Impossible, they weren't breathing a second ago " said another doctor .

" Shit , how am i alive ? Was it that Inoue girl ? " Grimmjow said to himself as he looks around seeing that he's alone while the other Fracción look and try to comfort their master.

" Cirucci is alive ! " Loly shouted as she holds onto the former Espada.

" Yes, she pulled through ! " Menoly replied as she cries on Cirucci's shoulders.

" No way , i'm alive but whereas that Inoue girl ? She's nowhere nearby yet i got revived " Cirucci said to her Fracción .

" Then who the hell revived you ? " Loly asked.

" It must be Lord Aizen this time, after all he was the one who defeated the God King in a duel " Menoly answered.

" It must like the time Aizen used his other Hōgyoku to revive us 20 years ago " Grimmjow stated.

" Yeah, the one that was caused by the Shinigami raid. He saved all of us at the cost of his Hōgyoku 20 years ago " Cirucci replied.

Meanwhile Fran Santonio sees Dordoni rise from the dead.

" You survived Dordoni senpai ! " Fran Santonio said to his idol.

" Looks like i still have what it takes to live " Dordoni said to Fran as he gets back up and dances in joy.

" DORDONI SENPAI !" Fran shouted as he watches his idol dance around and joins him in the dance.

Meanwhile Gantenbainne gets back up feeling fine and able to move around.

" Shit! That was far too close for comfort ! " Gantenbainne said to the group around him.

" You're alive ! " Aisslinger said to his friend.

" Looks like death has lost this round ! " Gantenbainne stated.

" Yeah ! " Demoura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches rooftop<strong>

Deidara has been completely revived with his arm restored , Kakuzu has also been revived with his head restored. Sasori has been revived and is able to move his body as well as Zetsu.

" I'm alive , yes . Nobody can fuck with me ! " Deidara shouted with joy .

" It seems that i still live on ! " Kakuzu stated.

" Hey asshole , how about you sew me up ? " Hidan shouted.

" Great, i have to deal with fixing you again ! " Kakuzu replied.

" That must be Pein's immensely powerful **Gedō: Rinne Tensei** (外道・輪廻天生の術_Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_ ) , it revives whoever has been killed within a certain radius, restoring any injury to them " Black Zetsu said to his white half.

" Interesting , i never thought it would be this powerful " White Zetsu stated.

" Orihime has the potential to rival this power once she fully mastered it " Black Zetsu replied.

Yammy's body is back alive as well as Rudbornn .

" Damn , i can't believe i died twice and came back from the dead Ulquiorra " Yammy said to his friend.

" You shouldn't leave yourself open to attack too often, what if they can't bring you back then 3rd time around ? " Ulquiorra asked Yammy.

" Skullak ! " Rudbornn said to his friend as they hugged.

" I heard you were killed twice ! " Skullak said to Rudbornn.

" I was hit by a Bala while i was offguard ! " Rudbornn stated.

" Damn that Kurosaki , his father divided then palace and his son nearly killed all the Espadas " Skullak replied as he clenches his face.

" Ninorta , you're alive ! " Telsa said to Ninorta as he hugs his master.

" Looks like that Kurosaki kid failed to kill all the Espada ! " Ninorta replied as he looks at his healed body.

Baraggan looks at his revived Fracción .

" Looks like you guys have been revived " Baraggan said to the group.

" We have been revived ! " Choe said to Baragan.

" Just goes to show that it's great to serve the true king of Hucedo Mundo " Findor replied.

" All hail King Baraggan ! " Arivawa said to the group.

" Long live the king ! " Charoltee stated.

" All hail king Baraggan ! " Gigo replied.

" How can that human Pein be this powerful ? He has the ability to undermine the lines between life and death " Baraggan asked himself.

Meanwhile Starrk sees Lilynette reappear and revived from Pein's Gedō: Rinne Tensei .

" You're alive ! " Starrk said to Lilynette.

" But how ? " Lilynette asked .

" It's because of that man with orange hair with the bug eyes. He's using some power to revive the dead and heal the injured " Starrk explained to Lilynette.

" Incredible ! " Lilynette replied.

Meanwhile Aizen, Gin and Tōusen look at Pein who stops the technique and drops to the ground notably worn out and on his knees.

" That was an incredible technique , i must say, you even impressed me with your power Pein " Aizen said to Pein.

" Thanks, the power of **Gedō: Rinne Tensei** (外道・輪廻天生の術_Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_ ) reinfuse new life force energy to the dead bodies of those who have died. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the individual souls are ripped out of the dimmeson of the afterlife, returning back to their physical vessels. It restores any form of injury ranging from stab wounds to decapitation and would even restore a target that has been vaporized and repair clothing as well. It's the power of a god " Pein explained to Aizen as he tries to stand.

" I was afraid this was going to happen Pein, you exerted yourself with that technique " Konan said to Pein as she arrive at the rooftop.

" It had to be done ! " Pein replied.

" You can't abuse that justu Pein , that requires a massive amount of Chakra and takes part of your lifespan with you " Konan explained to Pein.

" I must do it to preserve his plans ! " Pein replied.

" Amazing, that Rinnegan of his allows him to briefly shatter dimensions like the Hōgyoku . It's amazing that there's a human out there who's capable of shattering dimensions to this extent. Not since 20 years ago have i seen a mass revival on this scale  " Aizen said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

11:00P.M. Ichigo arrives at his house where the window is at with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Ichigo is feeling down and depressed about the failure to rescue Orihime and the fact he was close to dying .

" I'm sorry for botching the rescue plan of Orihime " Ichigo said to the two of them.

" Don't blame yourself Ichigo. If i was in your shoes and if the enemy captured Kisuke or Soifon, i would've done the same thing " Yoruichi replied.

" Besides Aizen already saw through our plan from the start. Had we went through the original plan, we would've all died , in a way you're rampage screwed up our original plan to rescue Orihime but the same time it saved our lives . He could've killed us all outright or worse, hold us captive as well and use us as ransom to get you, still hopefully you realize just how much further you need to go to take on the Espada " Kisuke explained to Ichigo.

" I fucked up big time. I was arrogant and foolish to charge in head on, i had no idea the Espadas were that powerful or that Aizen's army was that complete . I was so close to getting Orihime but i failed , that bastard with the mask took him . I'm going to take him down once i get stronger " Ichigo said to Kisuke.

" We'll pick you up in the morning so you can begin your Vizard training " Kisuke stated.

" Right ! " Ichigo replied as he hops into his window only to see Tatsuki there staring at him while Kon was asleep.

" Looks like i finally found you Ichigo ! " Tatsuki said to Ichigo.

" Tatsuki! You can see me ? " Ichigo asked Tatsuki.

" I know what you are , you're one of the Shinigami aren't you ? " Tatsuki answered with a question.

" How do you know that ? What happened to Kon ? " Ichigo asked only to be thrown the green candy there and see Tatsuki with the soul glove.

" Your friend told me everything ! " Tatsuki answered.

" When did Kon tell you this ? " Ichigo asked.

" The day this town was attacked ? I saw everything, hell i even heard the Shinigami talk about what they were to some of the spiritually aware humans here. " They told me about you , everything about you " Tatsuki answered.

" What are you talking about ? " Ichigo questioned his best friend.

" They told me that you gained powers from Rukia and that you fought hollows along with the Shinigami, They told me about how you avenged your mother from the monster known as Grand Fisher, they told me about how you broke into the Soul Society to save Rukia. I know everything that you've done in the last 5 months. I'm not the only one, Keigo and Mizuiro also know about you. I knew you were on a mission so while you were gone i knocked out this Kon modsoul and used the glove in Rukia's closet to extract him out so i can finally get to talk with you " Tatsuki explained to Ichigo.

" So you know everything that has happened ? Still why do you care ? " Ichigo asked.

" Isn't it obvious, i want you to give me powers . I want to rescue Orihime , i can't stand the fact that these bastards can come to our town and trash the place and steal our best friend. You were able to sace Rukia with the powers she gave you right ? Why can't i do the same . I want to make sure that nothing bad happens to my friends " Tatsuki explained to Ichigo with tears in her eyes only to be hugged by Ichigo who has tears in his eyes.

" I can't give you my powers Tatsuki ! " Ichigo answered.

" Why ? Why can't you give me your powers ? I thought we were best friends . Don't you care for me ? Do i mean anything to you ? " Tatsuki questioned Ichigo only to see Ichigo put on his mask and sense a massive wave of Reiatsu which drops Tatsuki to the ground.

" This spiritual pressure, it's like that monster that attack Karakura Town a month ago " Tatsuki said to Ichigo as Ichigo removes his mask.

" See why i can't give you my power ? I barely have any control of it . My power is different from the one Rukia gave me , it's the powers of those hollows. I'm sure you must of learned about that by now " Ichigo answered.

" I see. So i can't help you ? Can't i gain powers from Chad or Uryū ? " Tatsuki asked.

" I'm sorry but i doubt they can give you powers either , Tatsuki i know you care but it's best you stay out of this . I'm going to get Orihime back soon " Ichigo stated.

" Ichigo, don't fail and do your best ! " Tatsuki replied.

" You can stay in my house for tonight . Tomorrow, i'm going to control my inner Hollow completely " Ichigo responded.

**To be continued**

**( A/N: Operation Halcyon turns out to be a colossal failure on epic portions as Ichigo's rampage botched the stealthy approach to rescuing Orihime however the operation was already compromised from the start as the Akatsuki and Espada planned to ambush the Vizards and Kisuke and finish them off from the start and Ichigo's rampage prevented them from being killed off ,leaving another bittersweet victory. Orihime still captive now is under Tobi's protection , what does this evil mastermind have in mind for her ? Also note that i had Ichigo see Tobi's real identity , the reason why would be revealed when we reach Soul Ninja and there's a far darker purpose to Obito's role regarding a certain character close to one of the main characters of Bleach and the recent events in Naruto has made this much easier for me to make my own colossal plot twist. One that's on the level of a 13 year old kind hearted boy who helps old ladies out transform into one of the most evil beings in modern Shonen . Review, Fave and Subscribe.)**


	61. The approaching war

**Bleach Shippūden Chapter 59 : The approaching war, all sides prepare for war**

**(A/N: The aftermath of the failed rescue attempt of Orihime within Operation Halcyon motivates Ichigo to get stronger as he goes through another Vizard training program to master his powers, meanwhile Naruto trains to get stronger too to avenge the death of his sensei Jriayia and defeat the Soul Society. How far would the two of them go on their first day of training ? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday October 2, 2001 6:00 A.M. Karakura Town , Bleachverse<strong>

Ichigo wakes up in his bed with Tatsuki who was sleeping in bed with him . Ichigo is still feeling depressed over the failure to rescue Orihime however is feeling a bit better due to the fact he would get a chance to get stronger. Having Tatsuki in bed with him also makes him feel less depressed given his childhood friend.

" Tatsuki , get up ! " Ichigo said to his best friend.

" What is it Ichigo ? " Tatsuki asked.

" It's best you leave ! " Ichigo answered.

" Where are you going ? " Tatsuki questioned the Substitute Shinigami as she gets out of Ichigo's bed.

" I have to train to get stronger ! " Ichigo replied as he walks out only to see Kisuke and Yoruichi at his windowsill.

" Going somewhere Ichigo ? " Kisuke asked Ichigo.

" Ichigo , i'm guessing you're ready to go " Kisuke said to Ichigo .

" Yeah , i'm going to train with the Vizards " Ichigo replied.

" Hold it, come with us to the shop ! " Yoruichi stated.,

" Right ! " Ichigo replied.

" You too ! " Kisuke said to Tatsuki as they grab her .

" Why me ? " Tatsuki asked.

" You're needed for this important conversation " Kisuke answered as Yoruichi grab her and they hop out of Ichigo's window.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Konohakagure**

6:00 A.M. Naruto and Hinata wake up within the same bed and grab each others hands and kiss each other in the mouth.

" Morning Hinata ! " Naruto said to his girlfriend.

" Morning Naruto ! " Hinata replied.

" Are you ready to head out ? " Naruto asked Hinata.

" Of course Naruto , i always wanted to get stronger so you can notice me " Hinata explained to Naruto.

" Well you succeed big time !" Naruto replied.

" Uh... Naruto , want to come with me to the shower ? " Hinata asked Naruto.

" Fine ! " Naruto answered.

" You seem excited to start training ! " Hinata said to Naruto.

" To be honest, the prospect of learning a new justu or technique seems exciting but it's not about fun and games. I need to avenge Prevy Sage and rescue Sasuke and Gaara . I'm just happy that you're going to be there training in your own way as well " Naruto explained tom Hinata.

" I feel honored to know that you want me at your side ! " Hinata stated.

" Same here, i just hope that Gaara and Sasuke are doing well too ! " Naruto replied as he heads into the shower with Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**30 miles west of Las Noches**

6:00 A.M. Sasuke wakes up by himself looking around him where he looks around him.

" Looks like my power has calmed down since yesterday . Before everything around me died now it seems more stable, i'm guessing i have to return to Las Noches " Sasuke said to himself only to hear screams from a distance.

Nel , Pesche and Dondochakka are running from a pack of 10 Adjuchas that are chasing them .

" Shit, what's with all these Adjuchas appearing around here ? " Pesche shouted as they are surrounded by the monsters.

" What to do ? There's no escape ! " Dondochakka shouted.

" We're doomed ! " Nel shouted as she cowers behind them.

Suddenly all the Adjuchas drop dead as Sasuke appears drawing his sword back into his sheathe.

" What are you doing here ? Weaklings like you shouldn't be running around these parts " Sasuke said to the group.

" Oh my gosh, you're so dreamy ! " Nel shouted as she hugs Sasuke

" Amazing, did he just kill all those Adjuchas by himself ? " Pesche asked Dondochakka.

" I didn't even see him coming nor when he sheathed his blade ! " Dondochakka answered only to see a Menos Grande emerge from the sand.

" That's strange . Something happened around here to distort the Reishi within the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo. The trail of Reishi disruptions seem to stretch as far as Las Noches itself. Whatever happened in the fortress must of released some Reishi fallout that's attracting all the Menos to emerge from the surface " Sasuke said to himself as he quickly unsheathes and resheates his sword so fast that it looked like he didn't move yet effortlessly split a Menos Grande in half without even looking at it.

" He did it again . Not since an Espada have i seen someone move so fast! " Pesche said to himself.

" Who are you handsome ? " Nel asked Sasuke.

" None of your concern, you guys need to get going from here or your hollow food " Sasuke answered as he walks away.

" Thanks for the help ! " Pesche stated.

" Right ! " Dondochakka replied as they all leave while Sasuke grabs the remains of the Hollows.

" Time for some breakfast ! " Sasuke said to himself as he creates a small fire and starts to cook his Hollow food.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Las Noches**

6:00 A.M. Aizen calls a meeting for everyone within the assembly hall within the first floor within sector 50 . Gin, Tōusen, his Fracción, Wonderweiss, the Akatsuki, Espada, the Fracción, the Privarons, Exequias, the Construcción (all 7 of them), the Commandos (all 5 Buresuto, Borutā, Swindoru, and Buroru who is still mad to find out the a Soul Reaper was the one that killed him), Saundo Webu, his pets, his brother Shokku Webu, and any Numeros that what to come.

" Hello ladies and gentlemen. I have gathered you all here to discuss the events that have occurred yesterday " Aizen said to the crowd.

" Why are the Akatsuki here ? " Barragan asked.

" Because they're largely to thank for helping out in the defense of Las Noches. It's largely the leader of the Akatsuki that should be the one to thank , the one known as Pein " Aizen answered as Barragan looks at Pein with disdain.

" Damn that human , how dare he have that much power over life and death ? " Barragan said to himself .

" You're saying he was the one who revived us ? " Onsurōto asked Aizen .

" We didn't there was anyone as godly as you, especially not a human " Buresuto stated.

" I can't believe i was killed by a lowly Shinigami ! " Buroru replied.

" Now comes the first issue . As you all noticed, the place itself has undergone severe structural damage due to the immense damage caused by the Shinigami raid . We lost gas and electrical power throughout the castle and many rooms and homes have been leveled " Aizen explained to the crowd.

" You're telling us, we lost our homes to the Substitute Shinigami ! " Apache shouted.

" We've lost nearly all our processions ! " Mila replied .

" How long would repairs take Suku Rappa ? " Aizen asked the leader of Construcción.

" It's going to take at least 3 months to fully repair the entire palace. There is so much structural damage to the main pillars and the canopy of Las Noches took the worse damage and is at risk of total collapse. If the dome of Las Noches collapses, the entire place would be destroyed from the weight of the collapsing dome " Suku Rappa explained to Aizen.

" That's not a good thing at all. Las Noches's total weight is 150 billion tons of reinforced concrete that is 20km in diameter and 6km high . The force of that collapsing on us would kill anyone inside , even someone as strong as Aizen " Gin stated.

" That would be a terrifying thought ! " Tousen replied.

" Just how badly damaged the sky dome is ? " Harribel asked.

" Without the main sector 0 tower , it's prone to collapse if any Espada level Arrancar unleashes a Grand Ray Cero or release their sword while fighting on a weakened section of the dome " Suku Rappa explained to Aizen.

" I see, it's a miracle that it withstood Isshin Kurosaki's Bankai Getsuga and Hollow Ichigo's Cero. It's no surprise that this place would be falling apart Syazel stated.

" That blast was nowhere near as powerful as the one that bastard did 20 years ago " Skullak replied.

" He's right, either Isshin held back this time around or he's really become that rusty " Gin stated.

" Between his fight with us and the Karakura Town Incident, he lost his powers and hasn't achieved the same level of power as he did at his prime " Aizen explained to the Arrancars.

" Between his display of power and losing my rank as the 1# Espada, it was the reason i disappeared for 20 years to gain the strength avenge my fallen family and meet that bastard again in battle. Now that he regained his powers, i can exact my revenge " Skullak stated.

" Don't worry, once the war begins, i'll leave Isshin to your hands to exact your revenge " Aizen replied .

" I have an idea ! " Rudbornn said to the group.

" What is your idea ? " Aizen asked.

" If you allow me to produce 500 Calaveras, we can reduce the time of reconstruction to 1 month at most " Rudbornn explained to the two.

" That's a pretty good idea !" Aizen replied as he drinks some tea.

" We'll begin with the reconstruction of the dome first. If that thing crumbles , so too would the entire foundation of Las Noches and we'll be dead regardless of how powerful we are . No Hierro is dense enough to protect against 150 billion tons of rubble falling at 120 mph, the force of that debris would produce the force equivalent of 75 megatons of TNT, enough to equal 1 1/2 Tsar Bombas " Suku Rappa explained to the group.

" 75 megatons of TNT ? There's no way any of us survives anything that powerful " Grimmjow stated.

" All the more reason we must begin construction immediately " Suku replied.

" Very well then, the Construcción shall begin the repairs as well as Rudbornn. You guys are dismissed " Aizen said the Construcción. team.

" Don't worry Lord Aizen, we won't fail you ! " Suka Benja stated.

" We'll make sure the dome of Las Noches doesn't fall ! " Obarodo replied.

" We'll help rebuild Las Noches to it's former glory ! " Haitawa said to the other Arrancars.

" And demolish any loose materials to add to the dome of Las Noches ! " Ranpeji replied.

" We'll make sure the pillars of Las Noches remains strong " Rongu Hauru said to Aizen.

" And make sure the chemical composition of Las Noches can withstand the elements " Mikkusu Masuta replied.

" Let's head out men ! " Suku said to his men as they all head out.

" Now what to talk about now ? " Aizen asked .

" I have an interesting report to give you ! " Shokku answered as he gives Aizen an document.

" What is this document ? " Aizen asked.

" My experimental hollows that Onsurōto had with him in battle gathered some data about the Vizards " Sokku answered.

" Hmm, i could of done that if my lab wasn't leveled by that handsome Substitute Shinigami " Szayel stated in anger.

" My reports indicate that the Vizards are part Shinigami and part Hollow with hollow part. They have Shikai and Bankai, but also use hollow abilities like Sonído, Bala, and Cero " Shokku explained to the group.

" No shit sherlock, this isn't the first time they came here to trash the place . They attacked here 20 years ago along with former Captains Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai , you don't think we aren't aware of their powers ? " Szayel stated.

" But here's something you guys didn't know. My bugs acquired some interesting intel about them . I believe going by the data, they have gained a release form similar to General Tōusen " Shokku explained to Aizen.

" Looks that might be interesting. The Vizards appear to be far stronger than they were 20 years ago . That research might help the Espadas and Arrancars all achieve a new level of power, one above that of a Resurrección " Aizen stated.

" What the hell would that benefit ? We need to actually capture a Vizard to do anything . Your experiments are as useless as ever Shokku " Szayel arrogantly taunted.

" What was the last successful experiment you made Szayel ? You haven't made much groundbreaking innovations in years and besides, i already collected some of the blood from them with my insects . All we need is more raw materials and our army would improve greatly . Problem is that we don't have any materials remaining to produce the residual material and with the power out of this place, i can't process it " Shokku explained to Aizen.

" I see , if that's the case then work on the issue. You impressed me with your research " Aizen said to Sokku while Skullak steps forward and taps Pein on the shoulder .

" Hey Pein , i have a question for you ! " Skullak said to the Akatsuki leader.

" What is it ? " Pein asked.

" Do you have enough Chakra to revive anyone else ? " Skullak answered with a question.

" I enough power to bring back five more people ! " Pein responded.

" Perfect , that's exactly what we need ! " Skullak stated.

" What are you planning to do ? " Aizen asked .

" I plan to bring back Grimmjow's Fracción " Skullak answered.

" Why bring them back ? " Aizen asked.

" Because they're strong fighters ! " Skullak answered.

" Strong my ass, they lost to a couple of pissants " Grimmjow stated

" I heard Shawlong fought someone with a RYK of **15,000** to **30,000 RYK **and held his own for a while , that's the level of a recently obtained Bankai . Shawlong was able to injure a Captain even at 20% the power of his Bankai power and to my understanding Yylfordt also fought well against a Bankai user at 20%, had he fought his opponent seriously, he could've won. While it's true Di Roy and Nakeem were weak and left their guards down too soon, you're to blame for the fact that they turned out to be so weak " Skullak explained to Grimmjow.

" What do you mean that i'm to blame ? " Grimmjow asked .

" Di Roy lost most of his power when you two fought in the pact and took the right half of his mask of attack him, also by eating a part of the other Fracción, they lose the power to ever evolve their powers naturally like the rest of us. Nakeem was barely able to evolve past an Gillain because of you. When an Adjuchas is badly injured or at near death, their body regenerates however they lose the ability to evolve and are stuck in the state they were in currently " Skullak explained to Grimmjow.

" Skullak has a point. All Espadas 5-8 have all been prefect Adjuchas that have came close to evolving into Vasto Lordes or have never been seriously injured in battle before . Those who are Fracción or high level Números have been Adjuchas who were stopped by a serious injury from the past and they lost the ability to evolve one's power " Tōusen explained to Grimmjow.

" Fine whatever, i'll accept them as long as they prove their worth being my Fracción " Grimmjow stated.

" Fine, then, let's do this after breakfast. I can't revive anyone on an empty stomach! " Pein replied as he leaves the assembly hall.

" Everyone is dismissed and allowed to have breakfast ! " Aizen said to the group as they all leave including a Calaveras.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's Shop<strong>

Tatsuki gets out of the shower after getting dressed into her schoolgirl outfit. Kisuke and Yoruichi waits for her outside the bathroom with Ichigo.

" So why did you bring me along ? " Tatsuki asked them.

" We want you to keep this guy in check " Kisuke answered as he puts Kon inside of Ichigo knocking Ichigo out of his body.

" You got to be kidding me ? You can't dump Kon on her " Ichigo stated.

" I see, you want to make sure that Ichigo's personal life isn't ruined ? " Tatsuki asked Kisuke.

" Bingo , we will make sure Ichigo's life intact while you rescue Orihime " Kisuke answered.

" What about Orihime's life ? Orihime has relatives that call her everyweek not to mention her friends " Tatsuki questioned the hat and clogs Shinigami.

" Glad you asked, that's why Kisuke made this for you guys ! " Yoruichi replied as she reveals a Gigal that looks just like Orihime.

" What is that ? " Tatsuki asked.

" This is going to be the decoy for Orihime while she's gone to take her place ! " Kisuke answered.

" So that's an artificial body ? " Tatsuki asked.

" It's known as a **Gigai** (義骸, _faux body_) . It's an artificial body that allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with Humans " Kisuke answered

" So that's how everyone in my school was able to see Rukia ? " Tatsuki stated.

" The reason that Rukia used a Gigai was because she lost her powers and couldn't get back to the Soul Society when she was injured in a hollow attack and she was forced to stay here for several months . Only a Shinigami with their powers can they return to Soul Society. However, while remaining the world of the living, they are targets for Hollows and so they choose to reside within a Gigai and begin to behave like Humans in order to blend in and avoid being hunted. Another reason is if it is required for their mission to interact with Humans or to reside among them in order to search for threats and to blend in while doing so " Kisuke explained to Tatsuki.

" So how do you get a body like that to work ? " Tatsuki asked Kisuke.

" Allow me to explain . That is known as the **Gikon** (義魂, _Artificial Souls_). We are souls designed by Shinigami scientists to separate a Shinigami's spirit from a Gigai, should they be inhabiting one, or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary " Kon explained to Tatsuki.

" So that was your purpose all along ? " Tatsuki asked Kon while he's in Ichigo's body.

" Artificial souls are used by ingesting a **Gikongan** (義魂丸,_Artificial Soul Pill_). The pill forces the soul out of the body and allows the artificial soul to take control of it, operating in a pre-programmed manner until removed by the Shinigami. They can also be used on a body that has no soul, such as a corpse, or even an inanimate object, such as a stuffed animal. These artificial souls possess their own personalities, which can be specially designed to fit one's specifications " Kisuke explained to Tatsuki as he puts a mod soul into the doll.

" What's with this body ? I have such luscious big boobs " said the female modsoul.

" Ririn, how do you like your body ? " Kisuke asked her.

" Ririn ? " Kon shouted.

" What's going on, why am i in a Gigal of Orihime ? " Ririn asked Kisuke.

" It's simple, you would be taking the place of Orihime in day to day life " Kisuke replied.

" What ? Why me ? " Ririn asked.

" Why her ? " Kon shouted.

" Let me bring you up to speed , Ichigo would be training for a while to rescue Orihime. You need to pretend to be like Orihime and pretend to date Kon " Yoruichi explained to Ririn.

" No way in hell , i'm not going to pretend to like Kon " Ririn stated.

" Same here ! " Kon replied only to stopped by Kisuke.

" Kon, remember the promise i made for you ? " Kisuke asked as he shows him the Gigal he made.

" Uh yeah ! " Kon answered.

" Ririn, here's your bargain offer " Kisuke stated as he shows Ririn her own personal Gigal. The Gigai is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender boy with large breasts.

" Damn she's hot ! " Ririn shouted.

" Do as you told and you can have this body ! " Kisuke stated.

" Fine ,i will ! " Ririn replied.

" So what's my role in this ? " Tatsuki asked.

" You are to make sure that these two stay together and they act within character " Kisuke answered.

" I see ! " Tatsuki replied.

" It's best you get going before the bell rings " Yoruichi stated .

" Right ! " Kon and Ririn replied as they walk with Orihime to school.

" So now that's token care of, can i head to the Vizards ? " Ichigo asked.

" Sure thing ! " Kisuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Construcción team begin working on reconstructing the dome with 500 Calaveras aiding the reconstruction effort.

" Let's being gentlemen ! " Suku Rapa chanted as he holds his sword.

" **Dig Pala Trabajador** ( _Spanish for Shovel Worker_) " Suka Benja chanted as he gains armor and his arm and his hands turn into excavator like shovels.

" **Claw out Garra Trabajador** ( _Spanish for Claw Worker_) " Obarodo chanted as gains red body armor. His legs turn into four crab-like robot legs and he gains four arms. Two are hooked like claws and the other two are robotic crab-like claws.

"** Smash Camión de Auxilio Trabajador** ( _Spanish for Wrecker Worke_r) " Haitawa chanted as he gain body armor and his left arm turns into a large wrecking ball, while his right hand turn into a robotic hand.

" **Stomp Down Martillo Neumático** (_ Spanish for Jackhammer_) " Ranpeji chanted as his legs fuse together and take the form a jackhammer, while long and thick whips come out his wrist. He also gains a metal helmet and armor over his upper body too.

" **Haul Camión Trabajador** ( _Spanish for Truck Worker_) " Rongu Hauru chanted as he gains a large green armor framed body.

" **Produce Químico Maestro** (_Spanish for Chemist Master_) " Mikkusu Masuta chanted as he gains grey body armor. He also gains four metal shields, two on his shoulders and the other two on his wrist. He also gain a large cannon on his back.

" **Reconstruct Trabajador de la Construcción** ( _Spanish for Construction Worker_) " Suku Rappa chanted as he gains armor that cover his whole body. His left hand turns into a five-point claw hand that is connected to a chain, which his right hand turns into a rectangular-shape claw with a torch-light on the low part of the claw.

Meanwhile Pein stands at the sandlot with Skullak, Konan Grimmjow and Aizen there waiting to see Pein revive the Arrancars.

" This is the DNA remains of the Arrancars , you can use that to revive them " Aizen said to Pein.

" Very well then ! " Pein replied as he puts his hands in the air and summons a green orb around his hands.

" Begin the process ! " Aizen said to Pein.

" **Gedō: Rinne Tensei** (外道・輪廻天生の術_Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_ ) " Pein chanted as he generates a green orb which then forms into a gate known as the King of Hell and it opens up.

Pein watches as all of the bodies of Grimmjow's Fracción have been revitalized and restored to full health.

" My Fracción, they're really back ! " Grimmjow said to Skullak shocked to see then back.

" What the hell ? " Shawlong asked as he looks around to see the sandlot of Las Noches.

" This place looks like Las Noches ! " Yylfordt answered.

" This must be a flashback before we all die " Edrad stated.

" But how are we all having the same flashback ? " Di Roy asked.

" I don't know ! " Nakeem answered.

" Wait, i feel alive but how ! " Shawlong said to himself as he thinks to how he died.

**3 weeks ago**

Hitsugaya unleashes his limiter and goes full power.

" **Gentei Kaijo** ? " Shawlong stated with shock as Hitsugaya freezes Shawlong with just his Reiatsu.

" **Gentei Kaijo**(限定解除 _Limit Release_)... is something all Captains and Lieutenants wear here on earth. Captains and lieutenants who travel to the Human World have a seal placed on their powers, called a limiter so we don't create unnecessary ripples in the Human World. When a power limit is placed on a Captain or lieutenant, their symbol of there Squad appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted, it puts an extreme restraint on our Reiatsu . Cutting us off up to 80% of our full power, in other words... .After breaking our limiter , our power level... Is 5 times greater !" Hitsugaya explained to Shawlong as Shawlong tires to shake the ice off his arm.

" SHIT ! " Shawlong shouted .

" It's over Shawlong Kūfang . **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flowe_r) " Hitsugaya chanted as he lunges his sword forward.

" Retreat, Retreat ! " Shawlong shouted but then he sees Nakeem dead on the floor with cuts all over his body and his mask . Yylfordt to run away but is blasted by Renji.

Shawlong tires to flee moving at 1,833.3 ft/sec(1,250 MPH) But Hitsugaya dashes at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ), Hitsugaya easily catches up to him and stabs him, causing Shawlong to turn into a huge pillar of ice.

**Present Day**

" How is it that i'm alive ? I was clearly stabbed through the heart " Shawlong asked himself.

Yylfordt meanwhile looks around thinking to how he died in the past.

**3 weeks ago**

" What the hell ? " Yylfordt replied looking at his burned left face and horns.

" **Gentei Kaijo**(限定解除 _Limit Release_)... is something all Captains and Lieutenants wear here on earth. Captains and lieutenants who travel to the Human World have a seal placed on their powers, called a limiter so we don't create unnecessary ripples in the Human World. When a power limit is placed on a Captain or lieutenant, their symbol of their Squad appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted, it puts an extreme restraint on our Reiatsu . Cutting us off up to 80% of our full power, in other words... .After breaking our limiter , our power level... Is 5 times greater !" Renji explained to Yylfordt as he uses his Bankai to easily overpower Yylfordt , the Arrancar manages to block the attack by grabbing its jaws but is pushed back and loses his left arm in the process.

" FUCK ! " Yylfordt shouted.

" **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji chanted as Hihiō Zabimaru fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from it's mouth. The blast completely obliterates Yylfordt entirely.

**Present Day**

" Damn it i can still feel the burns on my body , how am i alive ? " Yylfordt said to himself.

Meanwhile Nakeem remembers how he died.

**3 weeks ago**

Meanwhile Nakeem notices that Rangiku is still breathing. Nakeem comes towards her to finish her.

" You're still breathing ? " Nakeem said to Rangiku looks at the busty ginger with a stoic look on his face as he comes at Rangiku and is about to step on her but the busty Shinigami gets a call from Akon.

" Sorry Lieutenant Matsumoto, we had a bigger emergency in the Soul Society, you are hereby authorize to use full force " Akon said to Rangiku as she easily blocks Nakeem's foot with her right forearm while talking to Akon.

" Thanks , a second later and we would be all dead " Rangiku replied as she calms down .

" Huh ? " Nakeem asked with a dumb look on his face.

" We've got permission to break the restriction ! " Rangiku stated with a comforting tone in her voice.

" What's going on here ? " Nakeem asked.

" **Gentei Kaijo** " Rangiku shouted as she prepares fight Nakeem.

" What is that ? " Nakeem asked shocked to see Rangiku using her full power.

" **Gentei Kaijo**(限定解除 _Limit Release_)... is something all Captains and Lieutenants wear here on earth. Captains and lieutenants who travel to the Human World have a seal placed on their powers, called a limiter so we don't create unnecessary ripples in the Human World. When a power limit is placed on a Captain or lieutenant, their symbol of their Squad appears on a certain part of their body until the limit is lifted, it puts an extreme restraint on our Reiatsu . Cutting us off up to 80% of our full power, in other words... .After breaking our limiter , our power level... Is 5 times greater ! " Rangiku explained to Nakeem.

Nakeem attempts to punch Rangiku but she simply blocks it with her forearm.

" You're too slow, when you arrived you showed great speed, what was that technique ? " Rangiku asked as Nakeem then disappears and reappears behind her

" It's called Sonído ! " Nakeem answered as he launches an attack at her moving at 366.7 ft/sec ( 250 MPH) but before he can land a hit she disappears and reappears behind him and moves at 586.7 ft/sec (400 MPH).

" We Shinigami have a similar technique called **Shunpo** (瞬歩,_Flashstep_)" Rangiku answered as she slashes him across the back before he can react.

" ARRGGH ! " Nakeem shouted as he struggles to withstand the wound.

" Here's another name for you **Growl Haineko** (灰猫, _Ash Cat_) " Rangiku chanted as she releases her Shikai and that was the last thing he remembers seeing.

**Present Day**

Edard meanwhile recalls how he died in battle.

**3 weeks ago**

Edrad was dominating Ikkaku and was winning his battle and was going to finish off the bald-headed 3rd seat.

" You fought well. Even trying to fight after the brutal beating you just took is a testament of your fighting spirit however your body has reached it's limit " Edrad said to Ikkaku as he punches the ground where Ikkaku is at.

" I'm not done yet . I suppose by now everyone else is already too busy with their own enemies. In that case,then they shouldn't be able to notice this " Ikkaku said to Edrad as it's revealed Ikkaku blocked his punch using his broken Shikai.

" What the hell are you bragging about ? " Edarad asked.

" Better watch closely and don't tell a fucking soul **Bankai: Ryūmon Hōzukimaru** (龍紋鬼灯丸, _Dragon Crest Demon Light_) " Ikkaku stated as his body glows with red Reiatsu. A massive 200 foot energy tornado forms after the release of the Bankai with red lightning surging around the battlefield.

" Bankai ? " Edrad asked shocked to see the massive increase of Reiatsu.

" Yep this is my Bankai ! " Ikkaku answered as he goes for the attack. Both of the clash attacks however Ikkaku manages to slice through Edrad's Hierro.

" Impossible ... he cut through my Volcanica ! " Edrad said to himself as Ikkaku slashes another arm with his Bankai.

" Not bad, that Hierro is tough if i can't easily butcher it ! " Ikkaku said to Edrad.

" What power! His Bankai doesn't increase speed or defensive abilities nor does it give him Kidō powers. All that Bankai is just a mass of raw power . I can beat him, i just need to increase my Reiatsu to make myself stronger than him but it seems like his power is rising " Edrad said to himself only to see Ikkaku spinning his Bankai.

" Unlike me Zanpakutō is actually very lazy in battle , i would need to wake him up " Ikkaku explained to Edard as he completely fills the crest on his Bankai.

" Let's do this ! " Edrad shouted as he dashes towards Ikkaku.

" Let's see who's really stronger ! " Ikkaku replied as they both clash attacks .

The smoke clears up to reveal Ikkaku has fallen however Edrad looks at his injuries and sees he suffered terminal injuries. His liver and intensities are gone due to the massive gash through his right half of his torso.

" Ikkaku Madarame... I'm glad i hear your name ! " Edrad said to Ikkaku as his final words.

**Present Day**

Di Roy meanwhile tires to think back to his past.

**3 weeks ago**

" Arrancar #16 Di Roy Linker at your service ! " Di Roy said to Rukia while holding back her sword with his barehand.

" I'm Ru... " Rukia answered only to be interrupted by Di Roy.

" Can it, if i were to hear all the Shinigami who i've killed, i would've never went anywhere " Di Roy arrogantly stated as he comes after her.

" I see ,then allow me to make this short then **Dance Sode no Shirayuki **(袖白雪, _Sleeved White Snow_) " Rukia said as she holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Di Roy dodges the burst of Reiatsu.

" What is that sudden increase in power ? " Di Roy said to himself.

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_) " Rukia chanted as she holds her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows as she goes for a horizontal slash . Di Roy barely dodges the blade by a foot as he is surrounded by a 10 foot diameter ice ring. Di Roy's legs are frozen by the ring. Di Roy breaks the circle with a punch and jumps up into the air.

" Tough luck, Shinigami. A sword that freezes the ground can't hit some in the sky " Di Roy arrogantly taunted he stands 100 feet high upside down using Chakra to stick her on the wall.

" Not quite ! " Rukia replied as the ice covers Di Roy's body.

" What ? " Di Roy shouted as his body is covered with layers of ice.

" **Sode no Shirayuki **(袖白雪, _Sleeved White Snow_) doesn't simply freeze the ground. Everything within this circle both earth and sky is within Sode Shriayuki's range" Rukia explained to Di Roy as if that was the last thing he remembers before dying.

**Present Day**

" Why aren't i dead ? " Di Roy asked .

" Welcome back , my dear Arrancara " Aizen said to the group.

" What's going on Lord Aizen ? Why are we alive ? All i remember was being stabbed by a Captain and now i'm back " Shawlong asked Aizen.

" Hey guys ! " Skullak said to the recently revived Arrancars.

" What's going on here ? " Edrad asked.

" When did you return ? " Yylfordt asked.

" Relax men, it's best i explain that to you guys later. First let's get some food " Skullak answered.

" Sounds good to me ! " Nakeem replied.

" You guys go right along ! " Aizen stated as he sees his group leave here .

" The deeds are done ! " Pein said to Aizen.

" I have 3 more requests regarding the special hollows " Aizen said to Pein.

" Very well then ! " Pein replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Highschool<strong>

8:00 A.M. Kon in Ichigo's body walk in with Ririn who's within a Gigal of Orihime walks with Tatsuki to class where they meet their friends.

" Orihime ! " Uryū said to himself shocked to see her.

" How can she be back here ? Did Ichigo succeed in rescuing her ? " Chad said to himself.

" Orihime , you're back ! " Chizuru shouted as she jumps at Ririn from behind and gropes her boobs.

" Hands off me bitch ! " Ririn shouted as she smacks Chizuru down to the floor and jumps on top of and is about to punch Chizuru but Tatsuki stops her.

" What the hell are you doing ? " Tatsuki asked Orihime.

" She grabbed my boobs! " Ririn shouted.

" Orihime is a nonviolent person, she doesn't punch people " Tatsuki whispered into Ririn's head.

" Sorry about that ! " Ririn replied whispering.

" Orihime , where were you yesterday ? " Miasto asked.

" Sick teacher ! " Ririn answered.

" Fine, you two have a seat over there " Miasto said to the two as they sit next to Chad and Uryū.

" Orihime is that you ? " Uryū asked Ririn.

" It's me Ririn ! " Ririn answered.

" What are you doing disguised as Orihime ? " Chad asked .

" It's to make sure Orihime's life isn't affected by her kidnapping " Kon answered.

" I see , still what do you think is going on with Orihime ? " Uryū asked them.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**8:00 A.M.**

Orihime wakes up in bed within the Akatsuki Hideout within an undisclosed location. Orihime looks at her hairpins and see that they're black again.

" My hairpins are black. I must of overdid it with the healing not to mention that attack me and Ichigo did " Orihime said to herself only to see Tobi there.

" Well it seems like you're awake at last Orihime " Tobi said to the orange haired girl.

" You again ? First i'm stuck in Aizen's cell and now yours . Just who are you ? " Orihime asked the mask man.

" I'm like you , i wish to change this world for the better " Tobi answered.

" Don't give me that nonsense. I might not be the smartest be even i know that's a lie . You attacked Karakura Town, you put my friends in danger and you guys kidnap me and worse yet, you tried to kill Ichigo and are trying to take over the world " Orihime explained to Madara.

" Do you know why i wish to take over your world ? " Tobi asked Orihime .

" Why ? " Orihime answered with a question.

" It's to bring peace to this world . A peace where no one is fighting anymore , a peace where they're isn't any sadness or despair " Tobi explained to Orihime.

" What are you talking about ? Do you think peace can be achieved by valence ? That defeats the purpose of peace. What you're trying to do is take it over by brute force " Orihime stated.

" Do you realize what kind of world that you live in ? Look around you, this world is beyond despair . Perhaps you and i should talk more about the Eye of the Moon " Tobi replied.

" Eye of the Moon ? " Orihime asked.

" It's my plan to create a new world, put an end to all the ills in the world " Tobi answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Construcción team begin working on reconstructing the dome with 500 Calaveras aiding the reconstruction effort.

After finishing breakfast and explaining how all of them are alive again. Shawlong and his friends are shocked at what they heard

" A mere human reviving us ? " Shawlong asked baffled at then thought of coming back to life.

" How is that possible ? " Yylfordt asked.

" It happened with everyone within this base. Yesterday the Vizards came through and raided the place again " Skullak explained to the group.

" So Las Noches was invaded again by those Pesudo Arrancars ? " Di Roy asked.

" Yep and then this leader of another organization rivaling Aizen in power decided to revive all the fallen Arrancars " Skullak explained to them.

" Why were we revived here ? We died within Karakura Town ! " Shawlong asked.

" Szayel had DNA samples of you, we basically laid it out and with the justu he used, he reanimated you all back to life " Skullak answered.

" What an insane amount of power for one human to have over us " Edrad stated.

" I know, it's quite shocking ! " Nakeem replied.

" Either way we were wondering if we can resume being Grimmjow's Fracción " Shawlong asked Skullak.

" You know Grimmjow, you guys would need to redeem yourselves . After all you have been revived , i talked to Grimmjow earlier and he said that unless you guys prove your worth, you can't be his Fracción" Skullak answered.

" So what do we do meanwhile ? " Yylfordt asked.

" You guys would be serving under me temporarily until you get strong enough to be Grimmjow's Fracción " Skullak answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

9:00 A.M. Naruto and Hinata leave to mount Myōboku through the ruins of the Main Gate with their friends behind them. Kiba, Neji, Shino, Ino, Konohamaru,Shikamaru, Chōji , Kurenai ,Shizune ,Anko ,Kakashi ,Tenten , Yamato, Lee , Gai, Sakura ,Sai , Iruka and Ebisu and Tsunade.

" Looks like you're leaving the village " Sakura said to Naruto.

" Yeah i'm going to get stronger and beat the Soul Society ! " Naruto replied.

" Good luck with that Naruto, you can do it " Kiba stated.

" Hinata , we have faith in you to get stronger !" Shino replied.

" Don't give up you guys. We're going to all train to get stronger " Ino said to the two.

" Good luck getting stronger as well " Hinata replied.

" We promise to all get stronger we you return " Chōji said to the group.

" And we'll make sure to help you defeat the Soul Society " Tenten replied.

" We'll train with the power of youth ! " Lee stated.

" And we won't stop until our bodies can't take it anymore " Gai replied.

" So how's the portal to the Soul Society going along ? " Naruto asked.

" The portal is going fine Naruto. We'll let you know when we can break into the Soul Society, that's when we attack the Soul Society " Tsunade stated.

" So far it's going to take 3 more days to complete it " Shizune explained to Naruto.

" We also need to test whether this portal works or not and whether it can travel to the Soul Society " Yamato stated .

" It could all be a trap for all we know but we won't know until we try " Anko replied.

" It seems legit so far , everything is going well with the construction of the portal " Kakashi said to Naruto.

" Good luck with the training guys ! " Sakura said to Naruto as she hugs him

" We look forward to seeing you get stronger " Sai replied.

" Naruto, don't let us down ! " Ebisu said to the young Genin.

" You're the hope of the village ! " Iruka replied.

" Naruto, good luck you two " Konohamaru said to Naruto.

" Konohamaru , i want you to take this " Naruto said to Konohamaru as he hands him prayer beads .

" What's this ? " Konohamaru asked.

" It's a power restraining bracelet that Jiraiya Sensei put on me. It 's a Four Limbs Weighting Seal " Naruto answered .

" So how does it work ? " Konohamaru asked.

" It's primary use is seemingly for training in a style similar to Might Guy and Rock Lee. It increases the weight to your body by 10 times and restricts your Chakra by that same amount. The prayer beads change color from white to blue, green, yellow and finally to red. Once they're red, this signifies that the training is complete " Naruto explained to Konohamaru.

" So please explain how the colors work ? " Konohamaru stated.

" When the beads are white , that means you're power hasn't increased. The weights also stay at 10 G's , 10 times the gravity of the planet earth and it maintains the same Chakra flow. When it turns blue, that means your power has doubled over your natural strength , when it turns green, your power has quadrupled, when it turns yellow your power would be 5 times greater and when it finally turns red, your power would've gone up by 10 times " Naruto explained to Konohamaru.

" Cool how strong would i be if i were to remove these beads ? " Konohamaru asked.

" Your power would increase by 100 times . By fusing the increased strength you gained with the Chakra you suppressed, that power would fuse together and you'll be a much stronger fighter . This is the type of training i did to become much stronger and it took me 3 years to gain this level. I have confidence with your talent that it should take at least 3 months to gain such a power boost " Naruto explained to Konohamaru.

" Ha, wanna bet i master this in a month ? " Konohamaru asked Naruto.

" You're giving yourself too much credit there Konohamaru " Naruto answered.

" Now let's head out to Mount Myōboku ! " Naruto said to Hinata as he rushes out with Hinata.

" Wait a second Naruto . Where's Mount Myōboku ? " Hinata asked Naruto.

" Oh right , Grandma Tsunade , where's Mount Myōboku by the way ? " Naruto asked the Hokage only for Fukasaku and Shima to appear.

" It would take over a month to reach there on foot " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" One month ? " Naruto asked shocked to hear the news.

" Why one month ? " Hinata asked .

" It's called the mountain of wandering. If you don't know the secret route , if you don't know the secret route , it's impossible to find " Fukasaku explained to Naruto .

" An entire month , that's ridiculous . How far is that ? It takes 3 days to cross Sunakagure which is 600 miles away , it's physically impossible to have a months travel to a mountain " Hinata explained to the toads.

" Luckily for you, you made a pact with Gamabunta , no need to worry " Fukasaku said to the group.

" With that , we can reach there in a second " Shima stated.

" Naruto grab Hinata and hold on to her " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Right ! " Naruto replied as he hugs Hinata.

" Why did you ask to hug Naruto ? " Hinata asked.

"** Reverse Summoning Justu** " Shima chanted as she teleports herself, Naruto and Hinata away.

" Where did they go ? " Sakura asked.

" It's a reverse summoning justu, they went back where they came from " Tsunade answered.

" It's time for us to go ! " Fukasaku replied as he teleports to the mountain.

" Alright us, we all need to get stronger and finish constructing this portal to the Soul Society. Once Naruto completes his Sage Mode training, we would strike the Soul Society with the completed portal and with the Shinobi Alliance crush the Shinigami for good " Tsunade commanded everyone.

" Right ! " everyone replied as they all leave to the village to get stronger.

" Naruto , you really are the Child of Prophecy that Jiraiya searched his entire life for however i wonder how much stronger is that Hailbringer of Destruction becoming ? It seems like the day of Judgement is near . Naruto, you must defeat the Haibringer of Destruction, Ichigo Kurosaki " Tsunade said to herself as she looks at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Vizard Hideout<strong>

9:00 A.M. Ichigo arrives at the training field where the Vizards await for him. Ichigo is already in his Bankai form.

" Mornin ' Ichigo. Nice day we're havin' ? " Shinji asked Ichigo.

" Hey Shinji , let's get this over and done with " Ichigo replied as he stands with his Bankai.

" Looks like he's already prepared to train ! " Love stated.

" I fucked up big time , it was because i was stupid and weak that i couldn't save Orihime . I'm going to keep training until my body can't take it and even then i'm not going to stop training until i die trying " Ichigo explained to the Vizards as stands there.

" You almost got us killed ! " Hiyori shouted.

" You can't blame Ichigo entirely , he was trying to save his friend, his lover. I can't blame him for that " Hachigen explained to Hiyori.

" It was still stupid of him to do " Kensei stated.

" Indeed but admit it , we've would've all done the same if either of us was kidnapped " Lisa replied.

" I know Kensei would save me , he loves me right Kensei ? " Mashiro asked her former Captain hugging him towards her boobs.

" Love, when we're we lovers ? " Kensei answered with a question.

" Remember the time you groped me ? You're a real pervert Kensei " Mashiro stated.

" Shut up, i never did that ! " Kensei replied.

" Enough talk, i want to get stronger ! " Ichigo shouted .

" Very well then . Kensei spar with him , let's see how well he does with your secret form " Shinji said to Kensei.

" Very well then ! " Kensei replied as he draws out his sealed Zanpakutō.

" A sparring match ? You already know how strong i am, why waste time here. I already know my limits, i know that you , Kensei, Rose and Love are much stronger than me so why have a sparring match ? " Ichigo asked Shinji.

" Shut up and let's do this Ichigo. Come at me with everything you got " Kensei replied as he puts on his mask and clashes with Ichigo's sword but Ichigo uses his Hollow Mask to enhance his Bankai to block the strike.

" If i have to spar with you to move on to the next step of training then so be it " Ichigo said to Kensei as he pushes back Kensei's blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Myōboku<strong>

9:01 A.M. 5 seconds after leaving Konoha, Naruto and Hinata arrive together at Mount Myōboku. Mount Myōboku is a rich and beautiful land with leaves as high as 30 feet high as well as mushrooms 50 feet high.

" These leaves and mushrooms, there so big " Naruto said to Hinata.

" I know , everything here seems so large ! " Hinata replied.

" I summoned you two here , this is Mount Myōboku " Fukasaku stated.

" So let's get straight to the training " Naruto said to the elder toads.

" Hold on Naruto, we must first test if you have the power to handle the training " Fukasaku responded.

" What do you mean ? " Naruto asked.

" You're going to spar with some Captains " Fukasaku replied.

" What are you talking about ? " Naruto asked.

" We're going to test the level of your power with this . Come Byakuya , Soifon " Shima said to Naruto as the two Captains arrive to fight Naruto.

" What the ? What's going on ? " Naruto asked.

" Don't worry Naruto, these guys aren't real Captains. They're powerful Senjutsu clones created by Shima's Sage Mode " Fukasaku answered.

" But how did you guys know how they look like ? " Naruto asked them.

" We read your mind Naruto while you were under surgery and we prepared these clones to fight you and test your might. They each have the same level of power and skill as well as special ability " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" You guys can do that ? " Naruto asked.

" What about me ? Who do i train against ? " Hinata asked the toads.

" This would be your opponent ! " Shima answered as a toad appears to fight her.

The toad is a very large toad, he has orange skin covered in blue markings, he has bandages wrapped around his body and left foreleg, and wears a necklace with seven large beads on it, with the kanji for "loyalty" (忠, _chū_) on the central, largest one. He has three swirl-like marking in the middle of his left palm which are similar to the one's sometimes portrayed in Jiraiya's. He's wearing samurai armour, composed of a plate cuirass and arm-guards paired with traditional samurai pauldrons.

" Who are you ? " Hinata asked .

" I'm Gama, a master martial artist and one of the strongest fighters within Mount Myōboku " Gama answered as he stands up and gets into a karate stance.

" I guess i have to prove my worth to you then ! " Hinata stated.

" Let's test the limits of your martial arts ! " Gama replied.

Meanwhile Naruto prepares to fight the powerful clones .

" **Bankai**: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_)" Fake Byakuya chanted as he scatters the blades into millions of fragments.

" **Sting all Enemies to DeathSuzumebachi** (雀蜂_Hornet_) " Fake Soifon chanted as she releases her Shikai.

" I guess i have no choice but to fight these guys ! " Naruto replied as he releases a large wave of Charka.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Las Noches**

9:01 A.M. Sasuke walks to the Palace of Las Noches and sees the palace within ruins. The middle of the palace has been cut in half with a 660 foot wide and 12 mile long fissure.

" What the hell happened here ? " Sasuke said to himself as he walks around the palace.

Sasuke walks around the Sandlot of Las Noches where he stares at 3,000 foot diameter hole at the skydome of Las Noches and the 10 foot diameter hole 4 miles west where a massive 1 mile diameter , 1,500 foot deep crater lies where Yammy was once at. Sasuke then see Aizen appear with Shunpo.

" Sasuke, looks like you returned ! " Aizen said to the Uchiha survivor.

" What the hell happened here ? " Sasuke asked Aizen calmly.

" We had a minor setback , some guerrilla force tried to attack here but we dealt with them but that's not important right now .We need you to get something for us " Aizen answered.

" I want to train to get stronger ! " Sasuke stated.

" You're already become stronger however if you really want to get more powerful, then you would do as i say " Aizen replied.

" Fine, what can i do for you ? " Sasuke asked.

" Come with me to the lab , we have alot to talk about " Aizen answered as he walks Sasuke to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training Ground<strong>

5 minutes have passed since Kensei and Ichigo clashed blades with each other.

" When do i begin my training ? " Ichigo asked Kensei as his mask shatters.

" Put that mask back on ! " Kensei answered.

" But i reached my limit ! " Ichigo stated.

" That's what you think. Sure a mask has a time limit however a Vizard can use it aset number of times before becoming completely exhausted. Rose and Love are capable of using there mask 15 times despite having a 3 minute time limit per use " Kensei explained to Ichigo.

" So you're saying i can simultaneously use my mask again and again ? " Ichigo asked Kensei.

" Yes but each time it's used, it puts a strain on your body. If you overuse it, you'll end up rendering yourself useless in battle. Overdo it even further past your limit and not only would you die but your corpse would be token over by your Hollow " Kensei explained to Ichigo.

" I see, you want to test out how long i can hold my mask huh ? I guess this is part of my training . Very well then , bring it on " Ichigo stated as he puts back on his mask.

" That's the spirit, i guess i'll fight you this time without the mask ! " Kensei replied.

" What do you men by that ? " Ichigo asked.

" I can't push you that far to your limits with just a sealed Zanpakutō can i and using Shikai and Hollow Mask " Kensei answered.

" We ll i wouldn't want it any other way " Ichigo replied as he comes at Kensei.

**" Blast Away Tachikaze** ( 断風 _Severing Wind _) " Kensei chanted as he uses his Shikai without his Hollow Mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Myōboku<strong>

Naruto is fighting Senjustu clones of Byakuya and Soifon in battle and is struggling against them.

" You can't escape my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi " Fake Byakuya stated as he sends 6 tendrils right at Naruto but Naruto dodges the attack.

" **Rasengan **" Naruto chanted as he's about to hit the Byakuya clone with Rasengan.

" **Kūgun Yashi** (空軍ヤシ_Force Palm_) " Fake Soifon chanted as she strikes Naruto in the chest with her left hand and sends him flying 300 feet away into a pile of rocks.

" Now time for the finishing blow ! " Fake Byakuya said to Naruto as he shoots a tendril through Naruto but it was a clone.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu **(多重影分身の術 _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) " _Naruto chanted as he summons 100 clones of himself to attack, all of them dashing at 6416.7 ft/sec(4,375 MPH) that all attack Byakuya.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shihō Riarutai Kopīga **(リアル_Real Body Copy_ ) " Fake Soifon countered as she creates 15 clones of herself .

After a minute of fighting each others clones. Naruto is left with Soifon and her clone. Soifon goes to sting Naruto but Naruto has a clone hold her feet.

" I got you know ! " Naruto said to Soifon as he goes to attack her with Rasengan.

" **Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_) " Fake Naruto chanted he carries a Rasengan 3 times larger than normal and directly hits Soifon with the explosive blast.

" **Gōkei** (吭景, _Pivotal Scene_) " Byakuya chanted as he surrounds Naruto in a 30 foot diameter dome of blade fragments.

" I don't remember this attack ! " Naruto stated as he sees himself surrounded by fragments.

" It's impossible to break out of Gōkei . **Gōkei** (吭景, _Pivotal Scene_) creates a spherical formation of over 100 million tiny blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent " Byakuya explained to Naruto as he opens up for Soifon to attack Naruto.

" Hopefully you're familiar with this **Suzumebachi Sasumahi** (スズメバチ刺すマヒ _Hornet Stinging Paralysis_) " Fake Soifon chanted as she stings Naruto trapping him in place with a red Homoka growing all over his body.

" Damn it, i can't escape ! " Naruto shouted as he struggles to move.

" **Scatter Gōkei , Senbonzakura Kageyoshi **"Fake Byakuya chanted as he creates an implosion with all the blade fragments hitting Naruto and then he creates a massive explosion .

Meanwhile the elder toads watch the fight between Naruto and the clones they made from Senjustu.

" Looks like Naruto boy isn't quite as strong as we hoped him to be " Fukasaku said to Shima .

" Indeed, maybe two Jōunin level Shinigami were too much for him after all " Shima replied only to see the clones failed to hit the real Naruto.

" **Multi Shadow Clone** **Rasengan** " Naruto chanted as 20 clones hit both the Byakuya and Soifon clones with full force knocking them both into the ground from the force of the Rasengans.

" Damn it ! " Fake Soifon said to Fake Byakuya.

" This is bad ! " Fake Byakuya replied as they both lie next to each other.

" **Double** **Ōdama Rasengan**( 大玉螺旋丸_Great Ball Spiralling Sphere_) " Naruto chanted he carries two Rasengans 3 times larger than normal in both hands and smashed both clones to the ground.

" Looks like Naruto boy is doing better than we expected " Fukasaku said to Shima.

" Indeed, Naruto boy is very strong ! " Shima replied.

" You might want to increase them to full power ! " Fukasaku stated.

" Right ! " Shima replied as she puts up a handsgin to increase the power of the clones.

The clones gets back up and go to increase his power.

"** Bankai: Senkei , Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**(殲景,千本桜景厳, _Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_,_Slaughterscape_; ) " Byakuya chanted as he gathers energy created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and Kurenai in a continuously moving, column-like array.

" **Shunkō** ( 瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) " _Soifon chanted as her Captain's robe is shredded by the force of the Reiatsu as her body is surrounded with a massive white Reiatsu. Soifon is right in front of him wearing a sleeveless one piece commander outfit with her back as well small portions of the sides of her breasts and thighs exposed including the small G-string like panties she wears.

" Looks like they're going to get serious ! " Naruto replied as he unleashes his full power.

Meanwhile Hinata clashes her Gentle fist with Gama who blocks her blows easily.

" He's strong, he hasn't even flinched from my blows " Hinata said to Gama.

" Come on human. don't tell me that's all you got " Gama said to Hinata as Hinata struggles to get back up.

" It's not over yet **Hakke Sutorīmu Yashiha** (八卦ストリームのヤシ波_Eight Trigrams Stream Palm Wave_) " Hinata chanted as she then rotates her hands and creates a powerful widening blast of chakra towards Gama but he easily blocks it with one hand.

" Sorry human but that's not going to work ! " Gama replied as he punches Hinata in the stomach and send Hinata flying into a pile of rocks.

" He's strong, is this the limit that i need to surpass ? " Hinata said to herself as she stands there.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Las Noches<strong>

Sasuke and Aizen walk into Shokku's lab. His lab seems less creepy then Szayel's old lab but still look frightening with the equipment like buzz saws, drills, and other tools that he use for his work. Like Szayel, Shokku had his own computer with he keep his notes, records, and journal logs. Shokku has his own helpers, which are robotic drones the help with working on his experiment or projects. The Zánganos (drones) have limited intelligence and are only program to severe Shokku and help him out .

" Are the preparations complete ? " Aizen asked Sokku .

" Yep, if the experiment works well, then we can begin the boosting up of the strength of all Espadas " Sokku answered.

" So what's my job ? " Sasuke asked .

" You are to find and recruit powerful fighters in your team and have them take on these newly revived Arrancars. Once you're done with that, i want you to find one of Orochimaru's lairs and bring me the curse mark formula and some DNA samples " Aizen explained to Sasuke.

" Where are these powerful Arrancars ? " Sasuke asked.

" They're right here ! " Aizen answered as he shows Sasuke his three Arrancars.

One of them a shapely fine woman with facial features resembling Chizuru with mask remains around her eyes resembling glasses. She has purple dreadlocks on her head, resembling tentacles and has fairly large boobs. Another Arrancar is a large 9 foot tail skinny Arrancar that is almost as skinny as Ninorta but two and a half feet taller than the 5th espada . He has brown hair on the sides and a purple mohawk. He has a hollow hole on his stomach and mask remains on his right eye area and the last one is a large 8 foot Arrancar with a hollow mask over his eyes resembling a guardian lion with dark 'S' markings and gray skin. He has a hollow hole on his chest and mask remains on his forehead . He has long yellow hair resembling a lions mane.

" So they're going to aid me on my mission ? " Sasuke asked.

" Yes , find Orochimaru's most powerful men and have these guys test them out . Bring them back alive " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" Right ! " Sasuke replied.

" Wait a second, we're not obeying a human " said the skinny Arrancar.

" Us Arrancars are far above humans ! " the female Arrancar replied.

" You can't beat us puny human ! " said the muscular Arrancar .

" You Arrancars make up your lack of intelligence and strength for arrogance " Sasuke said to the Arrancars.

" What was that ? " the brute shouted.

" We'll tear you apart human " the skinny Arrancar answered.

" Guys no fighting in the lab " Shokku said to everyone.

" Obey me ! " Sasuke replied as he uses a bit of his Reiatsu to put all of the Arrancars on their knees.

" How can a human have this much Reiatsu ? " said the skinny guy.

" He's stronger than all of us ! " the big guy answered.

" Who are you ? " the female Arrancar asked.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha , your master . What are you're names ? " Sasuke asked the Arrancars.

" My name is Arrancar #82 Hexapodus " said the skinny Arrancar.

" My name is Arrancar #80 Numb Chandelier " said the female Arrancar.

" My name is Arrancar #81 Bulbous G " said the muscular Arrancar.

" Very well then , come with me " Sasuke said to the Hollows as they all walk with Sasuke to go into a portal to the Shinobi world.

" This is the first time in years that we managed to turn normal hollows into prefect Arrancars " Sokku said to Aizen.

" That drug you developed from the Vizard's own DNA helped prefect these normal hollows into prefect Fracción level Arrancars. Each of the Hollows Sasuke have used to be normal Hollows however thanks to the power of your drug, they're power is several hundred times that of a normal Hollow " Aizen explained to Shokku.

" Still trusting him by himself isn't that smart " Shokku stated.

" Don't worry ,i've arranged someone to look after him ! " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society,2nd Division barracks<strong>

9:30 A.M. Soifon returns to work in her office with her legs fully recovered and with her Captains robe on . Soifon goes to see how her new Vice Captain Ibiki is doing with Yoruichi there with her.

" You're okay Ibiki ? " Soifon asked her Vice Captain.

" It's nothing. It's that i failed you and i failed the mission " Ibiki answered.

" Don't sweat it, Yoruichi told me everything you did there. You did a good job , the outcome was inevitable sadly and not even the best of us could of foreseen what would happen " Soifon stated.

" Still , i saw how Ichigo was. He really wanted to save Orihime and i kinda let him down in a way. I just wish i was stronger so we could've succeeded " Ibiki stated.

" Stronger ? That words seems to be popular nowadays . Everyone seems to be taking the time to train around here so how about you two train with each other " Yoruichi said to the two of them.

" Right ! " both Soifon and Ibiki replied as they're both going to leave the area when they get a message.

" We got bad news to report ! " said one of the messengers.

" What is it ? " Soifon asked.

" We got report that 20th seat Omaeda and the 10 men assigned to protect the Kasumiōji clan were found dead earlier today " one of the ninjas answered.

" What ? This is bad ! Omaeda might of been worthless as a Vice Captain but he was at least a half decent seated officer, who the hell could've killed him off ? " Soifon asked shocked to hear the news.

" Was there any casualties within the clan manor ? " Yoruichi asked.

" No one in the royal family was killed off , it seems like the assassins did attempt to kill the princess but they got the wrong building and instead attacked the patrol team while they were within the woods " the messenger explained to them.

" Impossible , you don't think that ... " Soifon asked only for Yoruichi to intervene.

" Unlikely, the Shinobi would be out to take down the Soul Society. I doubt they're interested in petty little clans " Yoruichi replied.

" Still, the princess is in danger. We must inform Yamamoto of the crisis " Soifon said to Yoruichi.

" The training would have to wait until later ! " Yoruichi replied as she heads out with Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Squad 4 barracks<strong>

Unohana and Isane look at the dead body of Omaeda and 10 other Shingimai.

" Omaeda has been killed off " Unohana said to Isane.

" Who could've done this ? " Isane asked.

" The killers must of been skilled enough to take out all of them by himself " Unohana stated.

" All of them was killed by just one man ? " Isane replied.

" They we're all cut down by the same blade " Unohana said to Isane .

" What are we up against ? " Isane asked.

" I don't know but there must be a group that's out to topple the Soul Society from within " Unohana answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Aizen has gathered several Arrancars at the outside of the mega building . Skullak, Cirucci, Menoly, Loly ,Demoura ,Aisslinger, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tesla,Yammy, Dordoni, Fran, Gantenbainne, and Aaroniero are gathered outside with Aizen and his group.

" We need to strengthen the power of the Arrancar army. We need to find powerful hollows to make into Arrancars and expand the size of the Arrancar race " Aizen said to the Arrancars.

" All of you would be split into teams and have to search the area you been designated within " Gin stated.

" Who would be on a team with who ?" Ninorta asked.

" That's a good question, luckily i have assigned you all into teams . Team 1 is Skullak, Cirucci, and their fraccion. Team 2 is Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tesla, and Yammy. Team 3 is Dordoni, Fran, Gantenbainne, and Aaroniero "Aizen said to the Arrancars.

" Why the hell do i have to be in Grimmjow's team ? " Ninorta asked.

" Hey i don't want anything to with you either " Grimmjow answered.

" I don't care, as long as i can take my anger on some hollows for what happened yesterday, i'm good working with you two " Telsa stated.

" You have a point. Skullak's team is going to fail. He has mostly women and women can't fight " Ninorta taunted.

" Shut the fuck up Ninorta ! " Cirucci shouted.

" Hahahaha, you bitches belong in the ... " Ninorta arrogantly taunted only for Skullak to stab his sword through his eyepatch and hollow hole.

" Way to go Skullak, put that bastard in his place " Loly shouted.

" Take his head off ! " Menoly replied.

" I warn you , i'm not in a very good mood. You should count yourself lucky that your still alive, if you were still dead Grimmjow and Dordoni can move up one rank and Gantenbainne can take his place a 7th again. Grimmjow would love to be the 5th so he would be one step close to be stronger the Ulquiorra, face it Ninorta, i can kill you right now if i choose to " Skullak explained to Ninorta as he removes his sword and scrapes his blade on Ninorta's left upper cheek causing a small cut.

" Fuck ! He's not kidding ! " Ninorta said to himself as he looks at Skullak with fear.

" Skullak seems different, i never seen him this mad before " Cirucci said to herself.

" Master Skullak are you alright ? " Asslinger asked .

" I'm fine guys ! " Skullak answered.

" I can't wait to go on a mission with you Dordoni senpai " Fran stated.

" If you do this mission well , you would earn the right to be my Fracción " Dordoni replied.

" Oh boy i won't disappoint you ! " Fran responded.

" What are you doing on this mission ? " Gantenbainne asked .

" I prefer to go out on mission where darkness is everywhere " Aaroniero answered.

" Time to give the locations out. Grimmjow's team will search the Eastern plains, Dordoni's team search the Western mountains, and Skullak's team will search the Menos Forest " Aizen explained to the group.

" Right ! " everyone replied as they all leave the palace to hunt for stronger Hollows to recruit while a Calaveras walks west.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Myōboku<strong>

A massive explosion occurs as it's revealed Naruto destroyed both Captains with a single Rasenshuriken blast and leaves behind a 50 foot diameter, 10 foot deep crater. Naruto is notably exhausted from the attack and out of Chakra.

" Damn that was everything i got ! " Naruto said to the Toads.

" Nice work Naruto, you have proven your worth to be taught Sage Mode training " Fukasaku said to the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki.

" Awesome ! " Naruto replied.

" Now time for me to demonstrate the power of Sage Mode to you before we continue " Fukasaku said to Naruto as he gets up.

" What are you going to do ? " Naruto asked Fukasaku.

" Shima , make 5 of those Captain Shinigami clones we got from battle data " Fukasaku said to Shima .

" Right** Senjustu : Shinkirō Nentōkopī** ( 蜃気楼念頭コピー_Sage Justu : Mirage Mind Copy Justu_ ) " Shima chanted as she creates a clone of Hitsugaya, Komamura, Soifon ,Byakuya and Kenpachi to fight Fukasaku.

" You're going to fight all 5 of them at once ? " Naruto asked him.

" Watch how strong i am Naruto Boy **Kōei Sējimōdo**( 光栄セージモード _Honored Sage Mode_ ) " Fukasaku chanted as he transforms into his Sage Mode and gains purple rings around his eyes.

" **Bankai :Senbozakura Kageyoshi **" Fake Byakuya chanted as he sends a wave of petals 100 feet high towards Fukasaku.

" Too weak ! " Fukasaku replied as he punches the air and easily punches a hole through Byakuya's wave of blades.

" Incredible he canceled it out with a shockwave ! " Naruto said to himself as Fukasaku kicks Fake Byakuya through several rocks splattering the clone.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shihō** **Inazuma Tejun** (稲妻手順 _Lightning Step ) " _Fake Soifon chanted as she doubles her speed and moves at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH) " Soifon chanted as she moves so fast she is almost invisible to Naruto's eyes.

" Her speed is incredible ! " Naruto said to himself only to see Fukasaku punch her in the face and decapitate the clone.

" That was far too slow ! " Fukasaku said to the clone of Soifon only to see Hitsugaya come at him.

" **Kyodai Hiryū **(巨大氷竜 _Giant Ice Dragon_) " Fake Hitsugaya chanted as he shoots a 75 foot Chinese dragon towards the elder toad.

" That's not going to work ! " Fukasaku replied as he reflects the attacks back with his barehand and freezes the clone . He then does a dropkick which shatters the clone with ease.

" **Tennohiha** (天の火を刃_Fire Blade of the Heavens_) " Fake Sajin chanted as he generates flames around his massive giant's sword and swings it at the toad but the toad catches it with both hands and throws Komamura throw the ground dispelling the clone with no damage to his arm.

" He just grabbed a giant flaming sword barehanded " Naruto said to himself.

" See that's the power of Sage Mode " Fukasaku explained to Naruto only to see Kenpachi behind him

" Watch out old man ! " Naruto said to the elder toad .

" **Kendō: Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection _) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands creating a massive shockwave however the elderly toad sage takes no damage despite being hit at the neck with the blade .

" That was nothing ! " Fukasaku replied as he stabs his hand through Fake Kenpachi's chest and kills the clone.

Fukasaku returns back to normal without breaking a sweat impressing Naruto.

" Incredible, you defeated those Captains like they were nothing and without even using a single justu .How did you do that ? Those clones were as powerful as i remembered but i don't recall ever fighting 3 more Captains " Naruto asked Fukasaku.

" We probed into the minds of your friends and manage to get the info needed to prepare this " Shima answered.

" This was all done under Senjustu ! " Fukasaku stated.

" Senjustu ? " Naruto asked.

" Senjutsu Chakra is the chakra needed to perform Senjutsu, which contains the energy found in nature itself. It is a powerful source of energy, able to grant a ninja increased strength, speed, and endurance for Taijutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Sage chakra is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the natural energy (自然エネルギー, _shizen enerugī_) from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. Since the three energies need to be equally balanced, the higher one's personal chakra capacity (physical energy and spiritual energy), the more natural energy they can add to the mix. Only those with a such large Chakra capacity can gather the natural energy needed for entering a powerful state called Sage Mode " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" Huh ? " Naruto asked confused at what Fukasaku is saying when a 20 foot orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach arrives there.

" It's like how ice cream is even better when you add mint to the chocolate and vanilla swirl " said the orange toad.

" That's even harder to understand Gamakichi " Fukasaku stated.

" Oh i get it ,. mint chocolate and vanilla ice cream taste good " Naruto replied.

" That's how he understands techniques ! " Fukasaku responded with a faceplam.

" Wait Gamakichi is that you ? " Naruto asked as he looks at the toad.

" Yeah Naruto , you look surprised to see me " Gamakichi answered.

" You're so much taller , before you were only a foot high and can ride on my head now you're almost 4 times my size " Naruto stated.

" Well us toads grow faster than you humans ! " Gamakichi replied as another toad comes by, this one is yellow toad with orange marking around his eyes and mouth. He also has two markings curving inwards on his stomach.

" I heard there was some ice cream here ! " the fat toad said to Gamakichi.

" Gamatatsu , there's no ice cream here ! " Gamakichi replied.

" Ah man ! " Gamatatsu responded with a disappointed look on his face.

" Boy , you grew as well ! " Naruto said to Gamatatsu.

" May we continue ? " Fukasaku asked.

" Oh right elder toad sensei . What is this natural energy ? " Naruto asked.

" It's energy of the atmosphere and the earth surrounding you " Fukasaku answered.

" In other words, the air and the ground ! " Gamakichi stated.

" Oh yeah, i get it ! " Naruto replied.

" Allow me to show you another good example " Fukasaku said to Naruto as he goes to a 50 foot high statue and using his Sage Mode lifts the statue with one hand

" Incredible, he lifted the statue with ease ! " Naruto said to Gamakichi.

" Those statues are forged with Toad Oil fused with special Toad Stone. The weight of that statue is 10 times heavier than steel . That statue alone weighs 5,000 tons . Elder toad sage is only 5kg in weight. See the difference between his size and the power of Sage Mode ? " Gamakichi explained to Naruto.

" This is the true power of one who's master natural energy with their own power " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" But i didn't see you use a handseal , where was this natural energy ? " Naruto asked.

" Those who can't use nature energy can't see it or feel it . It's vastly different from the Reiatsu Shinigami use and the Chakra used by Shinobi " Fukasaku answered.

" Then how do i see that power ? " Naruto questioned the elder toad .

" You must become one with nature ! " Fukasaku answered.

" In other words, you have to die ! " Gamakichi replied.

" What ? Why do i have to die ? " Naruto shouted.

" Gamakichi , why did you say that ? He doesn't need to die " Fukasaku scolded.

" Sorry gramps ! " Gamakichi replied.

" Phew that was a close one ! " Naruto stated worried about having to die.

" I'll start from the beginning . In order to take natural energy in, you need to be able to feel the energy and to draw that power into yourself. Once you become one with that power, you'll be able to control where that energy enters and exits . To do that, you mustn't move . When you stop your flow as an animal and harmonize with the flow of nature " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" So i don't have to move ? That sounds easy ! " Naruto stated.

" It's not as easy as you thought . You can't move at all ! " Fukasaku replied.

" The hardest thing to do is not moving. How can i train while not moving ? Is that how one gains natural energy ? " Naruto asked Fukasaku.

" Ye but it's a very difficult time. It would take alot of time to master " Fukasaku answered.

" We don't have much time, we have at least 3 months to prepare for the war . Isn't there a faster or easier way ? " Naruto stated.

" There is one way but you need to rest up first , have Shima make some lunch for you " Fukasaku replied.

" Where's Hinata ? " Naruto asked only to see Gama arrive carrying Hinata who's exhausted from using her Gentle Lion Fist.

" She was stronger than i expected. She injured my arms pretty badly with that last attack " Gama said to Shima .

" Hinata , are you okay ? " Naruto asked.

" I'm fine , i tried hard but he was too strong " Hinata answered.

" Well these guys are training us after all , it's no surprise these guys are far stronger than us " Naruto stated.

" I guess you're right ! " Hinata replied.

" Don't feel bad human, you actually forced me to fight seriously when you used that special attack of yours. It's been awhile since we seen such strong humans " Gama said to Hinata.

" Let's all have a feast and get ready for lunch " Shima said to the group.

" Right ! " Naruto replied as he and Hinata walk to the toad house.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Vizard hideout<strong>

Ichigo in his Vizard mask form clashes with Shikai Kensei . Ichigo puts on his mask for the 20th time and is notably exhausted .

" Looks like that's your last mask. It's been nearly 2 hours since we started. You can hollowfy 20 times in a day, that's very impressive " Kensei said to Ichigo who's worn out.

" What now ? " Ichigo asked.

" We got to the next step .**Evolución :Tachikaze Mano Durael Rey **(_ Spanish for Iron fist king_ ) " Kensei chanted as he puts on his Vizard mask and reverts his mask to his sealed sword state and transforms into his full powered state.

Kensei is now a large, muscular and bulky humanoid with armored hands and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. The cylinders on his back seem to make him hunch over. Powerful wind gusts surround his limbs, hiding him completely from view before this same wind forms the armor and physical changes expressed upon its completion.

" What the hell is that ? " Ichigo asked only to see Kensei behind him.

" This is called a Evolución " Kensei answered.

" Evolución ? " Ichigo asked.

" **Evolución **(_Spanish for Evolution ) _is Vizard version of a Arrancar's Resurrección that merges the winner hollow with the Zanpakutō. Instead of a hollow mask, you're entire body becomes cloaked with the body of a hollow . The power difference between that and a Hollow mask is the same difference between a Bankai and Shikai. this cloak of the Hollow increases speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities . Essentially with this power upgrade, you can potentially hold your own with a Kage " Kensei explained to Ichigo.

" The power of a Kage ? " Ichigo asked.

" Test out my power yourself. Hit me with your strongest attack and test my power for yourself " Kensei answered as he stands there.

" Very well then ! " Ichigo replied as he holds on to his mask reforging it and then swings his sword with Getsuga Tenshō energy on it revealing his Bankai now looks like a black and red lance.

" Come at me Ichigo ! " Kensei stated as he comes at Ichigo.

"** Getsuga Kussakuyari **(月牙掘削槍 _Moon Fang Drilling Lance_ ) " Ichigo chanted as he dashes towards Kensei but the former Captain easily catches the blade and shatters it and flicks Ichigo into a pile of rocks with one finger shattering his Hollow Mask.

" See how powerful my form is Ichigo ? " Kensei asked Ichigo .

" Damn it, you shattered my Tensa Zangestu with ease and was able to shatter my Hollow Mask with a single flick of a finger. That was an incredible amount of power you showed. How can you control your hollow to such an extent that you can fully use that power ? " Ichigo asked Kensei bewildered by his immense power.

" Only a few people have master this form , my version is incomplete compared to Shinji's . Shinji has mastered his Hollow to the point he can give even the Captain commander a run for his money " Kensei stated.

" That was an incomplete version ? But you have perfect control of your thoughts " Ichigo stated.

" For now , the truth is i can't hold this form for more than 5 minutes. If i maintain this form for too long, my Hollow would take me over " Kensei replied.

" Right now you need to heal up and eat to restore your energy " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" Right ! " Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Myōboku<strong>

Hinata and Naruto are outside the yard of the elder toads house with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu waiting for their food.

" I can't wait to eat ! " Naruto said to Hinata.

" I wonder what frogs like to eat ? " Hinata asked.

Shima carries a massive tray of bugs and insects that she puts on the floor for the guest.

" Eat up, i made this special ! " Shima said to the group.

" Oh boy food ! " Gamatatsu shouted as he starts munching down on some food .

" This is delicious cooking here Shima ! " Gamakichi said to the old lady.

" Once we finish our food, we can resume Senjustu training " Fukasaku said to Naruto .

" And once you're done Hinata, we can continue to increase your raw physical strength " Shima stated.

" These are my favorite dishes ! " Fukasaku said to his wife.

" Thank you. I'm going to get the drinks next " Shima replied as she leaves the area to go inside the house.

" Do i really have to eat this ? " Naruto thinks to himself.

" This food doesn't even look edible ! " Hinata said to herself.

" Where's some Misto ramen where you can find it ? " Naruto whispered to Hinata.

" We have to be nice and eat this, we don't want to offend them " Hinata replied as she starts to eat the bugs.

" Now,don't be shy . Try some of these yummy caterpillars too " Shima said to Naruto as she serves him a plate of fired caterpillars.

" Here goes nothing ? " Naruto said to himself as he eats the lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

12:00 P.M. Yamamoto and the Gotei 13 are burying Omaeda and the 10 fallen Shinigami within the cemetery near Sōkyoku Hill to bury the dead. All the Captains and Lieutenant are within the funeral.

" Today we're here to remember the former 20th seat and former Lieutenant of squad 2 Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda who lost his life protecting the life of Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and the live of those within the Kasumiōji clan " Yamamoto said to everyone there .

" I can't believe Omaeda and 10 other officers were so easily defeated and killed by ones assassins " Renji said to his Captain .

" Omaeda might not be fit to be Vice Captain but he was at least a decent seated officer " Byakuya replied calmly.

" I don't think the assassin was some ran and file thug, he must of had at least Vice Captain level to take out 10 Shinigami and a seated officer who released his sword " Rukia said to the two of them.

" Rukia has a point, the reports indicate that all the Shinigami were token down with a single slash. Also as if they were hit by a boomerang " Hitsugaya replied.

" A boomerang ? " Izuru asked.

" You know someone with that ability ? " Rangiku asked.

" I think i might know who might have that Shikai but my memory is fuzzy, it's been many years " Izuru answered.

" This needs to be thoroughly investigated and the Shinigami responsible would punished according " Yamamoto stated.

" Don't worry Yamamoto, this has now become a personal conflict for them attacking the Gotei 13 " Soifon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Somewhere in the Shinobi world**

12:00 Noon . Sasuke arrives at one of Orochimaru's bases located 100 miles northeast of the Land of Waves within a cave . He looks at a room filled with capsule chambers housing many different experiments. He comes across a capsule with a lean-built young man of average height with straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes and fang like teeth.

" So you finally came here ? You must be the one to actually beat Orochimaru " said the young man.

" Allow me to get you out of here ! " Sasuke said to the white-haired Shinobi as he casually slashes through the capsule freeing the Shinobi.

" Thanks Sasuke ! " the young men stated.

" Suigetsu, you're the first come with me ! " Sasuke replied.

" So i'm the first huh ? That means we're getting more company " Suigetsu responded as he emerges out of the water fully naked.

" Let's get going , we got two more people waiting for us " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

" Two more ? " Suigetsu asked.

" Jugō of the northern hideout and Karin of the southern hideout " Sasuke answered.

" Do we really need them ? I don't like them, i don't think i can be with those two ! " Suigetsu stated .

" You don't have to like each other , you just need to cooperate as a team " Sasuke replied.

" Do think you can order me around like your my superior ? " Suigetsu asked Sasuke as uses Shunshin to appear behind the Uchiha survivor.

" What do you want ? " Sasuke asked.

"Let's get a few things straight , you're not in charge because you took down Orochimaru. Many people wanted that bastard dead and they're were a handful of people that would've killed him eventually . You were his preference , he could've left his guard down and you could've killed him at any time " Suigetsu explained to Sasuke.

" What's your point ? " Sasuke asked.

" I have the advantage now ! " Suggest stated only to see Sasuke behind him a spiltsecond before he fires a water bullet through 10 capsules shattering them and blasting a 3 foot diameter hole in the wall.

" Are you done yet ? " Sasuke asked as he stands there calm with his sword next to Suigetsu's neck.

" So fast, you dodged my Mach 5 water gun easily and you didn't even have an increase of heart rate . You've could've killed me right me if you wanted to " Suigetsu answered as he puts down his hand.

" Are you done yet ? " Sasuke asked Suigetsu.

" I always heard rumors about how strong you were. Your platoon was the one who defeated my old senpai Zabuza Momochi. I have one favor to ask you " Suigetsu explained to Sasuke.

" What is it Suigetsu ? " Sasuke asked .

" Help me retrieve Zabuza's blade and then we have a deal " Suigetsu answered.

" Fine but first, put on some clothes. I don't wish to travel with some nudist " Sasuke stated.

" Fine ! " Suigetsu replied as he goes to put on some clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Kon in Ichigo's body is at the rooftop eating lunch with his friends Keigo and Mizuiro as well as Ririn who's within the Gigal of Orihime and Tatsuki who's hanging out with them.

" So Orihime how are you doing ? " Keigo asked.

" Fine , i was sick yesterday " Ririn answered.

" You had us all worried sick " Mizuro stated.

" Orihime is perfectly fine , i made sure she was okay and made sure she did all her homework " Kon replied.

" I need to use the bathroom quickly " Tatsuki said to Kon and Ririn .

"Okay Tatsuki ! " Ririn replied as Tatsuki heads to where Chad and Uryū are at .

Meanwhile Uryū and Chad are at the rooftop talking with each other about Orihime and Ichigo

" So Orihime is being held captive ? " Uryū asked Chad .

" Yep and worse yet none of us are strong enough to face the Espadas or Akatsuki yet " Chad answered.

" Kisuke reported that Ichigo attempted to get into Las Noches by himself and was at least successful at beating 5 Espadas singlehandedly from 5 to 10 . Kisuke estimated that with our current power, we would be lucky to beat even one Espada between the rank of 7 and 10, you probably might handle two Espadas below 8 easily. Point is that there's a world of difference between our power and Ichigo's power at this state " Uryū explained to Chad.

" That's why i decided to train under Yoruichi and Captain Soifon for hand to hand combat training. According to them i have potential to be Captain level or even higher but my speed affects the force of my punching power and they said that it can be several times stronger if i put enough speed into the hit " Chad explained to Uryū.

Tatsuki walks over to talk with them .

" There you two are , where have you been ? " Tatsuki asked Uryū and Chad.

" How did you find us up here ? " Uryū asked.

" Cut the crap. I'm already aware you two have powers " Tatsuki answered.

" Powers ? Don't be ridiculous Tatsuki , what makes you think i have powers ? " Uryū questioned then black-haired tomboy.

" Kisuke told me everything about the Quinces before i came to school and by the way i'm aware that Orihime is really a modsoul within a Gigal of Orihime to cover up her disappearance while Ichigo trains to get stronger to rescue Orihime " Tatsuki explained to them.

" So there's no use hiding stuff from you ? When did you become spiritually aware ? " Uryū asked Tatsuki.

" I think it was the same time Orihime gained powers when that hollow attacked her " Tatsuki answered.

" So why are you here ? " Chad questioned the tomboy.

" I doubt you came here just to talk " Uryū said to Tatsuki.

" I want you two to give me powers ! " Tatsuki answered.

" What ? " Uryū asked shocked by her demand.

" Tatsuki ? " Chad asked bewildered by her demanded.

" I want to rescue Orihime too, she's my best friend too. I don't want to lose her either and now that i know something can be done to save her, i want to save her as well " Tatsuki explained to the two.

" Sorry Tatsuki but you asked the wrong guys to lend you powers " Uryū stated.

" Why ? " Tatsuki asked.

" A Quincy is born with power and we have no way of passing on our powers to other people. If it was all that simple, the Quincy race would've recovered and repopulated by now but that's a story for another day. The point is that Quinces can't give power to humans, it's far too risky , especially given Quincy powers are meant to destroy spirits, not purify them . If i attempt to give you powers, you would not only die but vanish from existence " Uryū explained to Tatsuki .

" Shit , Chad you can at least lend me your powers right ? " Tatsuki asked the tall Mexican.

" Sorry , i can't either . My powers are still unknown to me at this point and i haven't fully mastered them yet . It would be far too dangerous to lend powers to you " Chad answered.

" Damn it, this sucks. How am i suppose to get powers ? " Tatsuki asked.

" Ask Kisuke, he might now of a way to give you powers " Chad answered.

" If you really wish to fight at our side, Kisuke is the one you need to speak too " Uryū stated.

" Thanks guys ! " Tatsuki replied as she leaves the rooftop.

" I wonder how Ichigo is doing at the moment ? " Chad asked Uryū.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Training Ground<strong>

Ichigo finishes his lunch with the Vizards after having a nice meal of burgers and fires .

" That was a pretty good lunch Kensei " Ichigo said to the Vizard.

" Well someone has to do the cooking around here " Kensei replied.

" I think it's cute to have you as a cook " Lisa stated.

" Shut up, i don't do it because it's cute, i do it because we need to eat to maintain our strength " Kensei replied.

" A hardass to the end huh Kensei ? " Shinji asked him.

" Let's get to the next step of this kids training shall we " Kensei answered.

"What's the next step of this training ? " Ichigo asked.

" This would be your Evolución training , you must become one with your inner hollow and learn to control it's power " Shinji answered.

" How do i learn to do that ? " Ichigo asked.

" You need to forcibly pull out your hollow power and use your own Reiatsu to maintain the form of your hollowfied self however this can only be done when a Shinigami has mastered his full potential therefore you would need to achieve Bankai to even attempt to control that power of yours " Shinji explained to Ichigo.

" But i saw Kensei using only a sealed sword before and really he wasn't even using that either " Ichigo stated.

" That's because Kensei has mastered his Hollow Form to the point he can summon it at will even without releasing his Shikai " Shinji answered.

" But he also said that he didn't fully master it like you " Ichigo stated.

" That's because he hasn't fully mastered his Bankai's true power ! " Shinji replied.

" What do you mean ? " Ichigo asked.

" In order to have a prefect Evolución, one must have a perfectly mastered Bankai combined with the Hollow within them . Do you know the reason why ? " Shinji asked Ichigo.

" Why ? " Ichigo asked Shinji.

" Evolución puts a huge risk to the user. It leaves us far more vulnerable to being token over , to make sure that doesn't happen, we trained for the last 100 years to master our Bankais and it gave us the power to control it for a while but the effects are still great. When you use Evolución, you temporarily shelve your own Reiatsu in order to use your Inner Hollow's power which allows the Hollow to automatically drain you of your Reiatsu . If you stay in that form for too long, your Hollow would steal all of your Reiatsu and you will never return back to your original state" Shinji explained to Ichigo.

" You got to be kidding me ! " Ichigo said to Shinji nervous about the whole ordeal.

" However we'll develop and help you master your Bankai later . Hiyori bring out the chains " Shinji stated.

" Right ! " Hiyori replied as she pulls out some chains form a box with gloves on.

" What are those ? " Ichigo asked Shinji.

" Those would be your training tools ! " Shinji answered as Hiyori throws down Ichigo and wrap the chains around his torso and arms.

" What are you doing ? " Ichigo asked the Vizard.

" Shut up dickhead, this is part of your training " Hiyori answered as she gets off him and within a few seconds Ichigo's Reiatsu jumps out.

" What the hell ? ARRCK ! " Ichigo shouted as he vomits out white foam and his face gets covered with it as well as his white arm.

" In order to achieve the form Evolución, you must triumph over the encroachment process. These Special Encroachment Chains rapidly speed up the process of Hollowfication to the point you become a full Hollow . The chains are lightweight and flexible making them comfortable but that's because they're really Hollow like chains that devour Reiatsu and attract the Inner Hollow out. These chain can only be broken if you manifest your Inner Hollow however taking control of him is the hard part " Shinji explained to Ichigo while Ichigo struggles to maintain control.

" How do i do this ? What happens if he comes out ? " Ichigo asked Shinji.

" You must perfectly control your Reiatsu, if you can't do that then you have no chance of controlling that Hollow " Shinji answered.

" DAMN IT ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts to transform into his first form .

" Hachigen stop him ! " Shinji said to Hachigen .

" Right ! " Hachigen replied as he uses a powerful Kidō to disable the chains and teleport them back to the box with Ichigo turning back to normal worn out.

" Damn, that was far harder than i thought ! " Ichigo said to Shinji.

" Just as i thought , you lack control of your Reiatsu. You need to train to control that massive amount of Reiatsu otherwise you never have a chance of mastering this form " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" But how do i do that ? I tried so hard but it doesn't work " Ichigo asked Shinji.

" You would need to train in techniques that require you to manifest and control your Reiatsu better . That's the only way you can nail this , the only other way is to try again with the chains " Shinji answered.

" Man, i knew training was going to be tough but not this tough " Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Myōboku<strong>

Naruto continues to vomit next to the Toad Oil Waterfall from eating too many bugs.

" You didn't like the food ? " Fukasaku asked .

" No offense but bugs aren't my thing ! " Naruto answered.

" If Ma saw ya right now, she'd smack ya real good " Fukasaku stated.

" That's why i ate all of it ! " Naruto replied.

" Well, when your stomach's growlin', you'll stop being picky and naturally get used ta it " Fukasaku replied.

" At that point, i don't think i would even be human anymore ! " Naruto said to himself .

" Now let's begin the training ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Is there another way to gain Sage Mode without having to stay still ? " Naruto asked to elder toad.

" Well, if you insist, there is another way " Fukasaku answered.

" Really ? Teach me ! " Naruto stated.

" That waterfall behind me contains the answer you're looking for " Fukasaku replied.

" Whoa, what is that ? " Naruto asked.

" It's Mount Myōboku's secret toad oil " Fukasaku answered.

" Secret toad oil ? " Naruto asked the toad.

"Come here for a second and place your hand within it " Fukasaku stated.

" Okay ! " Naruto replied as he kneels over and places his right arm out.

" This toad oil has the power ta draw in natural energy " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" That's great ! " Naruto stated.

" After rubbin' this oil on your body, natural energy will be able ta enter in through it. With that , you'll be able ta feel tha natural energy around your body " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" Yeah, i'm definitely feeling something... " Naruto stated as he feels Senjustu energy flowing through him.

" This would help you get used to Senjustu energy. Eventually, you'll be able ta sense it without tha oil . Although this method is quite risky , if you fail ta properly control tha natural energy , you will turn into a frog" Fukasaku explained to Naruto as Naruto gains a frog like arm and the right hand of his face resembles a toad . Naruto looks into the pond and sees himself part frog.

"AWWWWH! Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell ? ! Help me ! I don't wanna be a frog ! " Naruto shouted as he runs around only to get hit by Fukasaku's stick.

" Calm down ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Ow... Why did you do that ? " Naruto asked only to see his hand is back to normal.

" That's why ! " Fukasaku answered.

" I'm normal again ! " Naruto shouted .

" You've already gotten tha balance down for fomrin' chakra with spiritual and physical energy however , introducin' natural energy from tha outside makes keepin' tha balance all the more difficult. Too little and ya can't form Senjutsu Chakra however too much natural energy and you'll become a frog , Ya can still go back to normal if ya only absorb a little however take in too much natural energy and you'll be transformed into a frog forever " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" When i said you'd die earlier, i meant as a human " Gamakichi stated.

" Those who become frogs will then truly be at one with Nature . Those stone statues you see around you are what happened ta those who failed in tha past " Fukasaku replied as he shows Naruto dozens of stone statues around the area.

" All of them ? " Naruto asked as he looks around bewildered at what he sees.

" Don't worry, i'm here and as long as my staff can knock out that natural energy within you, you'll be perfectly fine . If ya start turning into a frog, i'll keep hittin' ya till ya change back " Fuksaku said to Naruto.

" Okay ! " Naruto replied.

" I'll let you know a secret . Even Jiraiya boy couldn't get it down perfectly. When formin' senjustu chakra, he'd still slightly transform into a frog. While he can barely maintain his original appearance, he was still capable of fully using the power of a Sage however the imperfection of his sage mode weakened his by 500% . His power only increased by 1,000% his natural power as opposed to 5,000% with my Sage Mode " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" I see, then i'll just have to fully master Sage Mode then " Naruto replied as he resumes his training.

Meanwhile Hinata is with Shima within her training to get stronger while watching Naruto master Sage Mode.

" What's Naruto doing ? It looks like he's having trouble over there " Hinata asked Shima.

" He's trying to learn Sage Mode ! " Shima answered.

" I wish i can learn it but my power isn't strong enough to handle my current Gentle Lion Fist. What thinks i can learn a technique Naruto barely controls it ? " Hinata explained to the toad woman.

" You said you wanted to increase your power right ? This is a prefect way do so . When Jiraiya Boy first came here, he wasn't strong enough to master Senjustu either. It wasn't until he was Naruto's age did he start Sage Mode training, it took him nearly 10 years to master the imperfect state of it " Shima explained to Hinata.

" So what's my training regiment ? " Hinata asked only to be given 5 heavy stones, each weighing 5 tons.

" You must start by carrying those stones to that peak over there that's 1,000 feet high " Shima said to Hinata.

" These rocks look alot heavier than i thought " Hinata said to Shima as she holds onto 5 normal peeblestones that are each a foot in diameter.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Konohamaru finishes his lunch and begins his training with Ebisu watching over him as well as Udon and Mogei.

" What you doing Konohamaru ? " Ebisu asked.

" I'm going to train the same way Naruto did to get stronger " Konohamaru answered.

" You're using those prayer beads Naruto gave you ? " Ebisu asked.

" Yep and i'm about to test out the power of these beads " Konohamaru answered .

" You're sure you can handle that ? " Mogei asked him.

" I can handle anything " Konohamaru answered.

" But those beads increase weight by 10 times " Udon stated.

" I said i can handle this! **Shishi Kajūshīru** ( 四肢の加重シール _Four Limbs Weighting Seal )_ " Konohamaru chanted as he does a handseal only for the beads to glow white and Konohamaru smashes headfrist into the ground. Konohamaru gets back up but is barely able to move.

" My goodness, Naruto had to train in those for the whole 3 years ? " Ebisu asked himself.

" Konohamaru , it's too much for you to handle " Mogei said to Konohamaru.

" I'm not giving up, i must get stronger " Konohamaru replied as he moves around slowly.

Meanwhile Sakura is smashed through a rock by Tsunade who's training her.

" Damn Tsunade, you're really going all out " Sakura said to her master.

" Naruto plans on getting stronger right ? You must too " Tsunade explained to Tsunade as her student gets back up.

" Still , you never punched me that hard ! " Sakura stated.

" You think i was going all out ? I was holding back on you the other times we trained and sparred, we need to work on your training and fight until you get stronger " Tsunade explained to Sakura.

" Can you teach me how to learn a new element ? " Sakura asked Tsunade.

" Well given you surprised me with your strength increase during the Konoha invasion, i'll accept your request " Tsunade answered as she comes at Sakura.

" So how do we begin that ? " Sakura asked Tsunade as she dodges her right hook.

" The same way it's always done. The leaf test " Tsunade answered as she pushes Sakura into a pile of rocks.

" Maybe we should eat and rest up a bit, you almost pulverized me to death with that last attack " Sakura stated.

" No pain, no game Sakura. Remember that ! " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 6 barracks<strong>

Renji and Rukia struggle to fight against Sasakibe's Shikai with their Shikai. Renji and Rukia dodge the lightning from his rapier and go for the attack.

" **Roar Zabimaru **" Renji chanted as he swings his whip towards Sasakibe but Sasakibe blocks with a thrusting motion and dashes towards Renji with his rapier pointed to his neck.

" That's 10 times you would've been dead on the battlefield ! " Sasakibe said to Renji as Renji drops his weapon. Rukia comes from behind and tries to do her attack

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_) " Rukia chanted as she tries to freeze Sasakibe in place but he dodges and goes behind Rukia.

" There's a three-second gap between freeing process, you need to decrease your charge time or anyone could just easily evade the attack " Sasakibe said to Rukia.

" Damn, this is much harder than i thought it would be " Renji stated as he's out of breath.

" Looks like the mountain that we must cross to master Bankai is going to be a very steepe one " Rukia replied.

" In order to master Bankai, one must perfectly master Shikai and make sure all attacks are in snyc. If you try using Bankai without mastering Shikai, your Bankai effectiveness would be pitiful " Sasakibe explained to the two.

" But isn't obtaining a Bankai mastering Shikai as well ? " Renji asked Sasakibe.

" That's a common mistake that all Captains within this generation make . The assumption that you mastered Shikai no sooner do you have a Bankai is lurdcious. To perfectly master your Bankai, you must combine your Bankai attacks with Shikai attacks in perfect sync " Sasakibe said to Rukia and Renji.

" But that's what we been doing with our Bankais " Rukia stated.

" Then fight me in your Bankai state ! " Sasakibe said to the two of them .

" What ? You can't be serious ! " Rukia said shocked to see Sasakibe wanting to fight them in Bankai.

" No offense but i doubt even you can handle our Bankai's with just Shikai " Renji stated.

" If i used my Bankai against your Bankai's , it would be a curbstomp like before. At least it's more of a fair fight this way " Sasakibe replied.

" **Bankai : Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime**( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she releases her Bankai.

" **Bankai : Hihio Zabimaru **" Renji chanted as he releases his Bankai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Land of Water cemetery<strong>

Sasuke and Suigetsu arrive at the cemetery within the Land of Waves 10 miles north of the town . The cemetery is on top of a 500 foot high hill. Sasuke and Suigetsu.

" Hey , Sasuke...was it really here ? " Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

" Yeah it was ! " Sasuke answered.

" It's gone now ! " Suigetsu responded.

" If that blade is gone, somebody must've taken it " Sasuke stated.

" I guess so ...Sorry, but since that sword isn't here, coming with you is postponed " Suigetsu answered as he walks away.

" What do you plan to do ? " Sasuke asked Suigetsu.

" I'm gonna search for it, obviously . For generations, the Seven Great Shinobi Swordsmen had a system where they passed their swords " Suigetsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile throughout Konoha<strong>

Meanwhile Lee and Gai train with each other . Gai blocks Lee's kick and they both clash fists briefly . After a short exchange, Lee prepares to talk with his master.

" What new Taijustu do i have to learn today ? " Lee asked Gai.

" I have nothing more to teach you " Gai answered.

" What do you mean Gai Sensei ? " Lee questioned his bushy brow master..

" You learned all the techniques need to get you by, in order to get stronger, you must develop your own Taijustu and unlock the 6th gate " Gai explained to Lee.

" How do i do that ? " Lee asked .

" You need to push your body to your absolute limit by training it harder than i can ever do and that's how you unlock the 6th gate. Combine that with the power of your own attack, you would be one step closer to surpassing your master " Gai explained to Lee.

" Very well then Gai sensei, i'll do my best to make you proud and develop my own Taijustu and unlock the 6th gate " Lee stated.

" That a boy Lee, go and make me proud ! " Gai replied as he and Lee walk away from each other.

" I'm going to train 5 times as hard to master the 6th gate and develop my own Taijustu " Lee said to himself.

" While Lee trains by himself , it's best i find a remote location. I can't train to learn the 7th gate near this village " Gai said to himself.

Meanwhile Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji try to get stronger perfecting the Ino Shika Chō formation on three , 100 foot high rock formations.

" We tired several times already , we can't even smash a rock formation 1/5 the size our fathers smashed apart " Ino said to Shikamaru.

" We got to keep trying , if we don't , we can never avenge Asuma sensei " Shikamaru replied.

" You have a point ! " Chōji responded.

" Now let's try this again guys ! " Shikamaru said to the team.

" Right ! " both Inochi and Chōji replied.

" **Shinreino Sekiryoku**(心霊の斥力_Psionic Repulsion_ ) " Ino chanted as she struggles to levitate the rock but she doesn't make it budge an inch.

"**Chō Harite **( 超張り手_Human Jackhammer_ )" Chōji chanted as he tries to smash the rock but he only cracks it in base form.

" **Kage Nohao Kōgeki** (影の刃を攻撃 _Shadow Blade Strike_) " Shikaku chanted as he summons a shadow tendril that is shaped like a katana that comes towards the rock but the blade falls to cut it.

" Damn at this rate, we're not going to be able to beat a Captain " Chōji said to Ino and Shikamaru.

" We can't give up ! " Shikamaru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 2 barracks<strong>

Soifon is in the office with Ibiki talking to her .

" So what to do ? " Ibiki asked Soifon.

" You need to protect the princess of the clan where they are assigns Ibiki to protect the princess of the Kasmouji clan Rurichiyo Kasumiōji " Soifon answered.

" I see , you're sending me out do protect the princess ? " Ibiki asked her Captain.

" That and to find out who's the one's responsible for the death of Omaeda and the 10 officers that were with him " Soifon explained to her Vice Captain.

" You can count on me to protect the princess and bring the guys to justice " Ibiki stated.

" Get going and good luck bringing the criminals to face justice ! " Soifon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Town of Waves<strong>

Sasuke comes into the town and finds the people who knows where Suigetsu's sword is at. They pin a former member of Gato's gang into a back alleyway. The man they're holding at sword point is a light-skinned man with bluish-white hair and black eyes. He has lined markings tattooed under his eye and is wearing a dark purple hat on this head, the top of which extends far beyond the top of his head. The man also wears a blue jacket with multiple pockets and tied to his waist is his blue handled katana.

" How did a wanted criminal like you avoid detection within this town ? " the guy asked Sasuke.

" Remember me ? " Sasuke answered as he stares at the guy.

" How can i forget a brat like you ? " the man answered.

" Zori , where is Zabuza's sword ? " Sasuke asked the guy only for another man to appear behind Suigetsu and Sasuke.

The man is of tall stature, he's wearing an eyepatch over his right eye and has brown hair which he parts in three, finishing in an elaborate topknot. He has an intricate tattoo that seemingly stretches across his entire left side and left right, inner thigh, as well as a stitched scar on the left side of his forehead, and the left side of his mouth. He's wearing what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed. He's also wearing bandages wrapped around his waist, simple sandals and carries a fairly long sword.

" Sasuke look out behind you ! " Suigetsu shouted.

" Waraji get him " Zori shouted as he comes at Sasuke.

" **Iaidō** ! " Waraji chanted as he swings his blade towards Sasuke's neck but the blade shatters on impact while Sasuke stands there unfazed.

" Are you finished ? " Sasuke asked as he is then shown with his sword halfway drawn.

" What ? How can he ... " Waraji shouted only to be spilt in half a few seconds later.

" Waraji ! What the hell are you ? How did you become that strong ? "Zori shouted.

" Talk or you would end up like your friend " Sasuke asked Waraji .

" Why don't you just talk about the location of the sword already ? " Suigetsu stated as he pulls out a kunai.

" Okay, okay . I'll talk ! " Zori replied.

" Go ahead and talk ! " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

" It's located within Tenzen's castle 20 miles north of here in the woods" Zori answered..

" Who's Tenzen ? " Suigetsu asked.

" Daikoku Tenzen is a politician, but that's just the public image. Behind that facade, he's the leader of a gang of bandits . He gives the Feudal Lord of this country huge amounts of bribes and i heard rumors that he commits alot of crimes for his own gain " Zori explained to the two.

" You're pretty well-informed kid ! " Suigetsu replied as Zori runs away only to be cut down by Sasuke.

" ARRGH ! " Zori shouted as he falls to the ground dead.

" What was the point of that ? " Suigetsu asked

" He looked at me wrong ! " Sasuke answered.

" Jeez, i didn't think you had such killing intent " Suigetsu stated.

" Originally i thought it would be better to avoid killing as much people as possible but then again that also makes one weak " Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

Kenpachi and Unohana clash attacks and Kenpachi holds out better against the Captain.

" Not bad Kenpachi, you're getting the hang of these Kendo strikes " Unohana said to Kenpachi as she blocks a strike from Kenpachi.

" I've been constanting exercising and homing my skills to fight you " Kenpachi replied as he goes for a two-handed vertical slash but Unohana blocks the attack and pushes him back.

" You still need to be better than that to beat me ! " Unohana responded as she comes at Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumiōji castle<strong>

1:00 P.M. Ibiki walks into the Kasumiōji manor where she meets up with two bodyguards who are at home. One of them is a Shinigami wearing the standard Shinigami uniform with a light garment underneath. He's also wearing gray gloves that extend halfway to his elbows. His hair is blue-black and his eyes are an icy blue. The other Shinigami is a muscular man with a small Mohawk in the shape of a lightning bolt. Under his standard Shinigami uniform is a light purple garment. He also wears large sunglasses and can often be seen having strange looks on his face.

" So you came ? " the man said to Ibiki.

" I been hired to protect the clan from the assassins. It seems like this issue has reach critical levels mr Kenzaki " Ibiki explained to the guy with black hair.

" Call me Kenryū ! " the black-haired man stated.

" So that guy, does he talk or is he mute ? " Ibiki asked Kenryū.

" Enryū is not a guy of many words, he's very shy " Kenryū stated.

" I see, where's the princess ? " Ibiki asked.

" She's within her school at the moment, she's currently within a prestigious middle school " Kenryū answered.

" You have security around that perimeter right ? " Ibiki asked.

" After what happened last night, we have security under watch 24/7. Rurichiyo must not know that her life was in danger, we did everything we can to keep it in the dark so far from her " Kenryū explained to the Vice Captain.

" What if they really do attack her ? Wouldn't she find out ? How would you plan to deal with it ? " Ibiki asked .

" We have you to make sure she doesn't . You're going to be undercover as our new maid to make sure that Rurichiyo doesn't know . We made a big mistake having security stay away from the manor and patrol the outer perimeter. You have to pretend to be a maid until further notice " Kenryū explained to Ibiki.

" Okay then, i'll make sure that no harm comes to the princess " Ibiki replied as she goes to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Myobuku<strong>

Naruto struggles to use the toad oil to gather nature energy to form Senjustu but his right half of his body starts to turn into a frog.

" Shit ! " Naruto shouted as he starts turning into a frog when Fukasaku smacks him with his cane.

" That's the 15th time already, it's best you don't overdo it " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" I'm not going give up until i get this right " Naruto stated only to be hit in the head by Fukasaku's staff.

" Don't rush things, you need to learn patience. Senjustu isn't something achieved right away , you need to spend alot of time and energy to learn this power. Rush it recklessly and you'll lose your life " Fukasaku explained to Naruto .

" Fine, i'll take a break ! " Naruto replied.

Meanwhile at the other side of the training ground. Hinata manages to climb up the 2,500 foot mountain while carrying 5 heavy rocks.

" Almost there ! " Hinata said to herself as she's about to walk up only to slip and fall down from the mountain peak but Shima catches Hinata.

" I must admit , you made it here further than any person in on your first try .Not since Jiraiya boy have i seen anyone made it this far up the mountain " Shima said to Hinata.

" I won't stop at anything to get stronger so i can help protect Naruto ! " Hinata replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Hideout<strong>

Ichigo struggles to master his hollow powers as the chains bind to him . Ichigo manages to get his right arm solidified under his control however the right half is still hollowfying.

" Damn, i can't get it to stop ! " Ichigo said to himself.

" Ichigo, you need to concentrate that Reiatsu and form a cloak around you, you can't let that Hollow take control of you " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" I'm trying ! " Ichigo replied as he tries to stand and tires to use his own Reiatsu to try stopping the process.

" Pouring more Reiatsu isn't enough to control it. You must condense and shape that Reiatsu into a cloak, if you don't do that, you're inner Hollow would be unleashed " Kensei warned Ichigo.

" Shit , i can't handle this ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts to go into his first Hollow form.

" Hachigen, dispel it ! " Shinji shouted as Ichigo's body starts to transform.

" Right ! " Hachigen replied as he dispels the chains and Ichigo goes back to normal.

" Damn it, this training is much harder than anything i went through in my life " Ichigo said to Shinji.

" Boy you really suck at this Ichigo " Hiyori snickered.

" Oh yeah, i'll like to see you try this Hiyori , oh wait you don't have Bankai yet do you " Ichigo replied mocking her.

" What did you say ? I'll kick your ass right here , right now " Hiyori shouted only to be grabbed by Love.

" It's best we don't fight him now. He needs 30 minutes to rest before he tries again, taking him on might release the Hollow inside him " Love stated.

" Shit, i don't want to deal with that creäture. He almost leveled Las Noches and killed us all, i'm no match against that beast " Hiyori replied.

" Then apologize to Ichigo for causing him so much trouble " Rose said to Hiyori.

" Never, i don't apologize. That shit is for the weak " Hiyori replied.

" You bitch ! " Ichigo shouted .

" Hiyori apologize to Ichigo " Shinji said to Hiyori .

" Fuck you " Hiyori responded as she throws a shoe at Shinji hurting him.

" OWWWW! What is this sandal make of ? " Shinji asked as he bleeds from his forehead .

" Enough fighting, Ichigo needs to rest up and try again " Hachigen explained to them.

" Right, Ichigo rest up for now " Shinji stated.

" And try not to suck so badly! " Hiyori replied as Ichigo goes to rest.

" Hiyori, stop picking on Ichigo ! " Lisa shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenzen's castle<strong>

2:00 P.M. Sasuke and Suigetsu at the castle to see the 20 story castle from a 300 meter distance.

" Your sword is in that castle ! " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

" Shall i kill them all ? " Suigetsu asked .

" Do as you please, i don't care what you do to these guys. Nobody is going to miss this lowly bunch of thugs " Sasuke answered.

" Then commerce the attack ! " Suigetsu stated.

" Very well then ! **Fire Style : Phoinex Fire Flower Justu **" Sasuke chanted as he fires hundreds of fireballs the size of bullets into the sky.

Meanwhile the guards of the castle see a bunch of fireballs raining down at the moat.

" What the hell is that ? " one of the guards asked.

" It seems like firebombs, we got intruders attacking at the east gate " the guards answered.

All the 5,000 heavily armed mercenaries come out to attack Sasuke and Suigetsu.

" Who are these two kids ? " one of the guards asked.

" We're the ones attacking your castle " Sasuke answered.

" HAHAHAHA ! Don't joke around like that , that's not funny " one of the guards laughed.

" Where serious, we are ninjas after all ! " Suigetsu replied.

" HAHAHAHAAHA. Rick, kick there asses " one of the guards laugh as a very large brute with muscles and a bald head comes by to beat the shit out of Sasuke and Suigetsu.

" Rick smashes candy asses ! " Rick shouted as he punches Suigetsu in the face only to see he didn't him.

" Was that all ? " Suigetsu asked the guy while behind him as he punches him in the back of the head killing him.

" They really are ninjas ! " the guards shouted.

" There's 5,000 of us and only two of them , let's get them " another guard replied as all the men charge at Suigetsu and Sasuke.

" Let's see what you got Suigetsu " Sasuke stated.

" Right ! " Suigetsu replied as he charges into the platoon of heavily armed soldiers and easily take out all of them within a minute.

" Not bad ! " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

" That was too easy, that wasn't even a warm up " Suigetsu responded.

" Not bad but let's see how fast you reteirvte your sword " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

" Right ! " Suigetsu replied as he dashes towards the castle at hypersonic speed.

Suddenly Hex appears from a Garganta to talk with Sasuke.

" Is that the guy i have to kill ? " Hex asked Sasuke.

" Yes, don't disappoint me !" Sasuke answered.

" Yes master ! " Hex stated as he goes to fight Suigetsu.

Suigetsu makes to the top floor where he encounters a middle-aged man within the center of the room

" Impossible, you were able to kill that many soldiers singlehandedly without a weapon ? " Tenzen asked Suigetsu.

" What a pitiful resistance force, they barely put up a fight with those toys they call weapons " Suigetsu answered.

" What do you want from me ? " Tenzen asked Suigetsu.

" Where's Zabuza's blade ? " Suigetsu questioned the middle-aged king pin.

" Allow me to answer that ! " said a large muscular man with Zabuza's sword as he dashes towards Suigetsu.

" How funny, you have my Kubikiribōchō ! " Suigetsu said to the charging man only to be cut in half by the brute.

" Yes, take that you son of a bitch . That's what you get for fucking with me " Tenzen laughed only to see Suigetsu reform and liquefy back to his normal state.

" Damn that was a pretty clean-cut, not bad for an amateur ! " Suigetsu said to the brute as he stands next to the brute.

" SHIT ! " said the brute with the sword.

" Impossible ! " Tenzen shouted only to see Suigetsu knock out the guard and grab the blade.

" What a poor use of this sword, allow me to show you as it's suppose to be used " Suigetsu said to the brute as he grabs sword and effortlessly removes it from the bodyguard and rips his arms off in the process .

" ARRGH ! " the bodyguard shouted as he struggles to withstand the pain.

" Time to end this , let's test the sharpness of this blade ! " Suigetsu replied as he swings his sword creates an air pressure slash which easily destroys the pillars and causes the castle to collapse .

" Shit, i gotta get out here ! " Tenzen shouted as he runs for his life and tires to flee from his castle but the floor collapses and he falls down with the castle as well as Suigetsu. Suigetsu emerges out of the castle ruins unscathed .

" That was refreshing ! " Suigetsu said to himself only to see a sword come towards him only to block casually with one hand one his sword.

" Not bad human, you managed to block that blow " Hex said to Suigetsu.

"My my, what's with the bitch haircut ? " Suigetsu asked the hollow.

" So you can really see me after all ? " Hex said to Suigetsu .

" How can i not ? You have a stupid looking haircut and you're hunchback. Also what's the deal with the hole in your chest ? " Suigetsu asked the Hollow.

" I'm Arrancar #82 Hexapodus, i'm a hollow, i'm what you humans call a ghost " Hex answered.

" You can't be a ghost, all the ones i have seen before have no legs are almost transparent " Suigetsu stated as he punches Hex in the face.

" ARRGH! You bastard ! " Hex shouted as blood comes out of his forehead.

" You also seem to bleed like a human too " Suigetsu stated as he stand there not convinced he's a ghost.

" How did you punch through my Hierro ? It's suppose to be as strong as steel " Hex asked Suigetsu as he's shocked by the amount of blood coming out of his forehead.

" I don't know what kind of steel skin you got but if i could damage you so easily with such a weak punch,then you're not that tough . I must give you credit though, at least you're not as fragile as the piles of bodies i left around here " Suigetsu answered .

" How dare you underestimate me ? You worthless human bastard " Hex shouted as he goes to slash Suigetsu but Suigetsu blocks it easily with his blade.

" You're a sword user huh ? Sorry but you dug your own grave, you can't hope to kill me " Suigetsu arrogantly taunted.

" You arrogant little brat, I'm an Arrancar, a killing machine who kills on command. Sasuke sent me out to kill you " Hex replied.

" I see, so he used you to test my strength ? How cold , so far you're not even a decent warmup. I think Sasuke thinks i'm weak if he sends such trash here. How insulting " Suigetsu arrogantly stated.

" How dare you insult me you brat ! " Hex shouted as he comes at Suigetsu but Suigetsu appears behind him and slashes him across the chest with ease.

" SON OF A BITCH ! " Hex shouted as he holds onto his chest and charges up a Green Cero.

" What the ? " Suigetsu asked as he goes to block the attack.

" Too slow ! " Hex shouted as he fires a green Cero that hits Suigetsu chest and blast a hole in him.

" ARRGH ! " Suigetsu shouted as he staggers back .

" Hahahaha ! That's right kid,no matter how tough a human is there are no match for an Arrancar " Hex arrogantly laughed only to see Suigetsu reform

" Ha, just kidding ! " Suigetsu replied as he stands unfazed.

" HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE ? " Hex asked.

" How boring ! That attack was so weak that i didn't need my hydration technique to avoid damage " Suigetsu answered.

" Hydration Technique ? " Hex asked.

" It's my hydration Technique ! By liquefying the body at will, this technique makes it impossible for me to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair to the skin and muscles, There's nothing that can bypass this defense " Suigetsu explained to Hex.

" You cocky son of a bitch , i'll show you not to fuck with me human **Sling Araña** (_Spanish for Spider_ )" Hex chanted as he turns himself into a large six-legged spider with two arms and wields two sword like extension for his arms and is extremely fast.

" What the hell is that form ? " Suigetsu asked them.

" You see ,us Arrancar have the ability to seal their power within a Zanpakutō . Upon releasing their Zanpakutō , they gain all of their former unique Hollow abilities back, essentially resurrecting their old selves. When using this ability, they essentially combine their human form and their Hollow form, incidentally increasing their power considerably. As another note, when an Arrancar uses his or her Resurrección, it heals all minor wounds " Rex explained to Suigetsu ad his forehead wound starts healing up.

" I see, guess i need to try harder then ! " Suigetsu stated.

" You can't win,you wield a sword that has no spiritual pressure " Hex replied as Suigetsu stills ashes his face leaving a gash there.

" You're transformation isn't all that tough ! " Suigetsu arrogantly bragged .

" Fuck you ! " Hex shouted as he swings two of his word arms can clashes with Suigetsu and manages to push Suigetsu back a few feet into a tree.

" Not a bad attack but you need to do better than that " Suigetsu arrogantly bragged.  
>Hex<p>

" Time to show you my true power, **Hierro Cuerda**_ (Spanish for Iron Rope_ ) " Hex chanted as he shoots web form his mouth and traps Suigetsu to the tree.

" Crap i can't move ! " Suigetsu shouted as he struggle to break out.

" **Hierro Cuerda**_ (Spanish for Iron Rope_ ) traps my enemies in a web 5 times stronger than steel and nullifies all energy based attacks and leaves you helpless " Hex explained to Suigetsu as he charges up Cero.

" Shit ! " Suigetsu shouted as he struggles to break free.

" Time to finish this ! " Hex shouted as he fires a Cero at Suigetsu.

" ARRGH ! " Suigetsu screamed as the Cero destroys everything within a 600 foot radius.

" That showed him ! " Hex shouted only to see the smoke clear up to see Suigetsu standing with only a small burn on his shirt.

" Whoa, that attacked charred my shirt a bit ! " Suigetsu said to Hex .

" Impossible, you tanked my Cero with barely a starch " Hex shouted shocked to see Suigetsu uninjured.

" Now time to stop kidding around and get serious already . I'm through playing around " Suigetsu stated as he holds his blade with two hands.

" How is this possible ? " Hex shouted as he sees Suigetsu come at him

" Time to give you a beatdown ! " Suigetsu said to Hex as he approaches him faster, this time moving at supersonic speeds Hex then doesn't see Suigetsu as he reaches hypersonic speed.

" Shit he's moving too fast ! " Hex shouted only to be cut in half by Suigetsu.

" Sorry but you were hardly worth a fight ! " Suigetsu smiled as he slashes through the Hollow with ease.

" ARRRGH ! " Hex screamed as falls to the ground and disintegrates.

" Sasuke ! Get your ass over here right now " Suigetsu shouted only to see Sasuke appear .

" What is it Suigetsu ? " Sasuke asked the waterboy.

" You think i'm so weak that i couldn't handle a few third rate swordsmen and a thousand weak ass soldiers ? " Suigetsu shouted.

" I see, you wanted a real challenge to your skills ? " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

" I want to fight you right now , let's go at it . I need to fight someone who's worth sharpening this blade " Suigetsu stated as he points his sword towards Sasuke.

" Very well then ! " Sasuke replied as he draws out his sword.

" Allow me to show you how strong i really am** Suiton: Gōsuiwan** _(_ 水遁・豪水腕の術_Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique ) "_ Suigetsu chanted as his arm grow 3 times his original size.

" What is that ? " Sasuke asked.

" By putting the Hydrification Technique into practical use, the muscles of the arm are temporarily enlarged and strengthened. Moisture is gathered from the body and compressed into the entire arm, like an instant pump-up. However, because it is essential to properly control the moisture balance inside the body, this technique's degree of difficulty is very high but well worth it " Suigetsu explained to Sasuke as he swings his sword with both hands and creates a shockwave leveling everything within a 600 foot radius leveling 1,600 trees nearby.

" Excellent strength , let's see how well you do against this " Sasuke said to Suigetsu as he dashes at the water man.

" Take this ! " Suigetsu replied as he charges at Sasuke and clashes attacks .

Sasuke and Suigetsu dash at each other and clash blades creating a massive 2,000 foot radius explosion leveling 50,000 trees however Suigetsu goes down within a single blow because of the lightning around Sasuke's blade.

" Damn, you electrified your your blade. I didn't think you can do that " Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" I must say, you're very powerful , you have alot of potential ! " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

Suddenly Bulbous G and Numb Chandelier appear to Sasuke.

" Master is this guy with us ? " Bulbous asked.

" Yes, if you guys fail , you would be like Hex understood ? " Sasuke said to his Fracción .

" Right ! " Numb and Bulbous replied.

"So what are you going to do now ? " Suigetsu asked.

" We search for Karin ! " Sasuke answered as he walks with his group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 25 miles away from Tenzen's castle<strong>

Meanwhile 25 miles away a young woman takes out a large man easily with a punch to the gut. The young woman has red eyes and red hair . Her hair short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being unkempt on one side, while the other side is. She wears brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform common for Orochimaru's subordinates, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

" Just because Orochimaru's dead doesn't mean that you can go around getting in our way " the young woman said to the prisoner.

" She's too strong ! " the prisoner said to himself before passing out.

Suddenly the young woman senses the Chakra heading towards her from such a distance.

" There are 4 Chakras, one i don't recognize but seems very evil but hardly a threat to me. That one is a woman with some strange sword and isn't human, more like an evil spirit. The second Chakra is some large man that also seem like an evil spirit too, nothing notable except for his muscles . The third one has a nasty scent , i wish i never sensed that one but the last one, it's him it's really him..Wait a second what's going on with his Chakra, it has no physical body, it's like Sasuke has become a ghost or a Bijuu . I just hope he isn't really dead " the young woman said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Mayuri's Lab<strong>

Mayuri and his crew are fixing the lab from Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō.

" Damn that bastard for setting me back !" Mayuri shouted as he struggles to repair the lab.

" It's going to take a while longer to fix the lab Captain Kurotsuchi " Akon said to his Captain.

" When i get my hands on that Kurosaki, i'm going to painfully disceet him for causing me to lose a week of data " Mayuri stated.

" Master Kurotsuchi, what are you going to do about the weapons you need to make ? " Nemu asked.

" Yamamoto would have to wait, i can't manufacture anything for the militia at that point " Mayuri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Runokgai<strong>

Byakuya and Soifon are trying to recruit powerful fighters into the ranks throughout the Runkogai. Byakuya and Soifon are sparring attacks with each others sword.

" Look at those two go ! " one of the recruits said to another.

" Those two are Captains after all ! " another recruit replied.

" Soifon of the Fong clan and Byakuya Kuichiki of the Kuichiki clan fighting each other " one of the recruits stated.

" Indeed, this is quite the show ! " another recruit replied as the sword battle end.

" That's enough for now Byakuya, i think they're impressed by our skill " Soifon said to Byakuya.

" Indeed, those who are willing to join to militia , please sign up " Byakuya said to the recruits.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern Hideout<strong>

3:00 P.M. Suigetsu and Sasuke arrive at the island where the base is at . Sasuke is walking on the air while Suigetsu is walking on the water.

" That town was full of idiots, they didn't notice you at all and that monster you sent out was a real moron. He was saying crap that he was a ghost yet he died before i can have anymore fun " Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" Actually Suigetsu there is something i should tell you " Sasuke replied.

" What is it ? " Suigetsu asked.

" I'm a ghost ! " Sasuke answered.

" Stop bullshiting me, you don't look any different from a normal human " Suigetsu stated.

" I'm serious, i'm what's called a Shinigami ! " Sasuke replied.

" Please, you a death god,you're hilarious. Last time i checked, you could still die like the rest of us " Suigetsu said to the Uchiha survivor.

" Well you're right about that, maybe death god isn't a very accurate name. Maybe death angel is more like it " Sasuke responded.

" What ? " Suigetsu asked.

" Notice why no one seemed to notice me at all even though i was everywhere ? That's because in this form i'm in now, i can't be detected by a normal human " Sasuke explained to Suigetsu.

" Is that's all your form does ? " Suigetsu questioned the Uchiha survivor.

" It was very useful to go into small villages without ninjas unnoticed, as you see i'm being hunted by the 5 nations . Anything that would help me escape capture would be helpful " Sasuke explained to Suigetsu.

" Not a bad idea though what about the ninja's that can clearly see you like me ? " Suigetsu asked.

" I have this ! " Sasuke replied as he creates a Garganta where Bulbous G and Numb Chandelier.

" I see, that's how you get around !" Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" This is great for dimensional escape ! " Sasuke replied.

" So who's up to fight our next target ? " Numb asked.

" That would be you, do your best not to let me down " Sasuke answered.

" No problem master ! " Numb stated.

" Get going ! " Sasuke commanded as she goes away from Sasuke.

Sasuke and Suigetsu look at the small 1,000 foot diameter island where the hideout is at .

" Boy this island doesn't have much guards " Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" Karin doesn't need guards, she's powerful enough to contain them " Sasuke replied.

" This seems too strange. Even with her guarding the prison, you would think more noise would be made about Orochimaru's death " Suigetsu answered.

" Karin runs a tight ship here, she might not be as strong as us but she's strong enough to contain the prisoners on this island all by herself "Sasuke stated,

" I remember that bitch well, she's going to be tough ! " Suigetsu replied.

" Indeed, that's why she's qualified to be in our group ! " Sasuke responded.

" Why are you gathering so many people ? " Suigetsu asked.

" I have a goal . A platoon will be more effective at closing in on that goal . After killing Orochimaru, i decided to get a handful of powerful shinobi to act as my bodyguards " Sasuke explained to Suigetsu.

" If that's the case, i don't see why we're bothering with me , she's Orochimaru's bitch. She's been devotedly rounding up research subjects for him and is known as Miss Jailer for the Southern Hideout. Most importantly, she's a real bitch and i can't stand her at all . Karin isn't even all that strong, she's only Special Jōunin level at most " Suigetsu ranted.

" Well it's true there are plenty of strong fighters out there, she has a unique and special power that no one else has " Sasuke stated.

" Well, i'll at least acknowledge that! " Suigetsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

Tatsuki walks home with Kon and Ririn who are posing as Ichigo and Orihime.

" So you think this Kisuke guy can help me unlock my powers ? " Tatsuki asked Kon.

" He's helped Chad and Orihime unlock they're hidden potential " Kon answered.

" Kisuke is a great teacher. He'll defiantly be able to help out " Ririn stated.

" How do you think Ichigo became so strong ? " Kon replied.

" So this Kisuke guy really is that powerful ? " Tatsuki asked.

" Yep , he's the one who made me this strong " Chad answered as he appears in front of them as well as Uryū.

" You guys, what are you doing here ?" Tatsuki asked.

" Chad agreed to escort you guys safely " Uryū answered.

" I was going to train to get stronger " Chad stated.

" That's great , we were worry that Hollows would come after us " Ririn replied.

" Good , i got to train to get stronger too ! " Uryū responded .

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Southern Hideout<strong>

Sasuke and Suigetsu arrive at the gate of the prison .

" Let's get through this gate ! " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

" But you have a sword too ! " Suigetsu replied.

" So do you ! " Sasuke responded.

Suigetsu walks towards the iron door and takes out his sword.

" Open sesame ! " Suigetsu shouted as he easily cuts down the iron door with his sword.

Suigetsu cuts down the gate and Sasuke goes to Karin. After walking around the prison , Sasuke encounters the young woman with red hair.

" So you finally came, so the rumor is true after all " said the young woman.

" Looks like the bitch has things under control ! " Suigetsu replied.

" What was that ? " the young woman shouted as she grabs Suigetsu but Sasuke pushing them away from each other.

" Karin , may we speak in private ? " Sasuke asked the young red-haired woman.

" Sure thing Sasuke ! " Karin answered as she goes into the room with Sasuke and locks the door.

" Now for the first rule of business ! " Sasuke said to Karin.

" Are you alive Sasuke or are you a clone of Sasuke ? " Karin asked Sasuke.

" What you mean ? " Sasuke asked back.

" You have no physical body or rather you body is entirely made of Chakra " Karin answered.

" You noticed that fast ? " Sasuke questioned the red-head.

" You appear to be human to a normal Shinobi but in reality, you're actually undead " Karin replied.

" I see, impressive you noticed Chakra patterns faster than a Sharingan user " Sasuke said to Karin.

" You're Chakra is very are two elements of normal Chakra, Spiritual Energy and Physical they only seem to have only spiritual 's almost like you're a ghost but at the same seem to have a human body and even appear to be alive " Karin explained to Sasuke.

" So you realize that i'm a soul now ? " Sasuke asked the red-haired woman.

" You're body is composed of spirit particles instead of a way there bodies of Charka similar to that of a tailed beast, there essentially living Charka only Shinobi can see " Karin explained to Sasuke.

" You're Chakra sensing skills are among the best i have ever encountered, come with me Karin, i need you " Sasuke said to Karin.

" Why would i go with you ? I need to watch this place " Karin asked .

" Orochimaru is dead, i killed him " Sasuke answered.

" What about the prisoners ? " Karin asked.

" It seems you have been killing prisoners. There are far less than last time,also there seemed to be some recently dug holes in the courtyard. You're work with this hideout is most impressive " Sasuke explained to Karin.

" It wasn't easy, guarding these animals is a dozy " Karin stated .

" Suigetsu, leave this area at once and wait outside " Sasuke commanded .

" Right ! " Suigetsu replied as Karin locks the door and them comes on to Sasuke.

" Sasuke, i would love to come with you " Karin said to Sasuke as she gets closer to him.

" You changed your mind very fast! " Sasuke said to Karin.

" Let's leave this loser Suigetsu behind ! " Karin replied.

" He's my sword hand and you're my sensor . I need the both of you to complete my team " Sasuke said to Karin denying her request.

" Come on Sasuke , he's an immature asshole who smells like week old fish " Karin ranted only for Sasuke to grab her face and feel on it .

" Can you make an exception for me ? " Sasuke asked as he goes to kiss her but suddenly Numb Chandelier attacks and knocks down the door. Karin pushes Sasuke out of the way and draws out a Tantō ready to fight.

" So you finally revealed yourself, i knew i sensed a Chakra worse than Suigetsu and alot weaker too " Karin said to Numb.

" How dare you call me weak ? I'm Arrancar #80 Numb Chandelier, you have some nerve calling me weak human " Numb replied shouting.

" Come at me old woman ! " Karin arrogantly taunted.

" Very well then time to... " Numb stated only to be cut off by Karin.

" Do you think controlling the prisoners is enough to take me on ? Don't make me laugh " Karin replied.

" Wait , how did you ... ? " Numb shouted shocked to hear the news.

" You're too predictable, you power level is just too low to pose a threat " Karin stated.

" Get her ! " Numb replied as 150 prisoners surrounding Karin with a bunch of weapons.

" Is this all you can do ? " Karin replied as she goes to fight the guys off. She uses Shunshin to knock all of them out.

" You bitch, you attacked your own comrades without even thinking about it " Numb shouted.

" They're not my comrades retard, they're prisoners on this island " Karin responded.

" Take this ! " Numb shouted as she fires a Cero towards Karin but the red-haired Kunoichi dodges the attack.

" What a weakass attack, i didn't even need to dodge it " Karin arrogantly taunted as she stands there .

" Fuck, i guess i need to show you my true form and put you in my place . **Constrict Medusa** (_ Spanish for Jellyfish_ ) " Numb chanted as she uses her Resurrección to gain 12 tentacles on her back.

" What the hell ? " Karin shouted.

" You see this form ? It makes me 5 times stronger than the form you were just fighting " Numb answered as she turns invisible and attacks Karin with tentacles but Karin dodges the tentacles as they easily smash apart walls.

" She's gotten faster and stronger and she can turn herself invisible " Karin said to herself.

" How can she dodge my attacks ? My Resurrección makes me completely invisible. Not even an Arrancar's Pesquisa can see through it " Numb said to herself.

" Quit hiding, i can see you perfectly " Karin shouted as she throws a kunai which cuts the side of Numb's check .

" Damn you ! " Numb shouted.

" If you're curious to know how i can see you , my Kagura Shingan can see anything " Karin said to Numb.

" What are you talking about ? " Numb asked.

"** Kagura Shingan** ( 神楽心眼 _Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment_ ). This ability allows me to find, sense, and track individuals through their Chakra over vast range that exceeds ten kilometers, This is done by focusing and opening the mind's eye . The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's Chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including myself, is under a Genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular Chakra, i can perceive its location and movement with great detail " Karin explained to the Arrancar.

" Over 10km ? So you can sense me that far ? " Numb asked.

" Yep , i had everything planned out from the start " Karin answered only to see sees herself with 150 LV2 curse mark prisoners all with different animal looking forms.

" So have i little girl ! " Numb laughed as they all come towards Karin.

" They activated their level 2 curse forms . Now i have to kill everyone in prison " Karin said to the Arrancar.

" You see i can even activate the full power of the people i control, therefore all there abilities belong to me,you're dead human " Numb explained to Karin.

Meanwhile outside the hideout Sasuke is watching sitting in the air while Suigetsu is in the water.

" How do you sit up in the air like that ? " Suigetsu asked .

" Oh,that's just an air version of walking on water, it's alot easier than it looks " Sasuke answered.

" I must say , these Arrancars suck ass . Even that weakling Karin can kick her ass " Suigetsu stated.

" Don't underestimate Karin . While she lacks in physical strength, her cunning and her abilities to sense and even detect attack levels and figure out weaknesses make her almost as dangerous to fight as the Sound Four. Karin wouldn't be trusted to guard an island full of Genin and Chūnin with lv2 curse marks if she was weak " Sasuke explained to Sasuke .

Back at the prison Karin is surrounded by the prisoners.

" Time to end you bitch ! " Numb shouted.

" Bring it on ! " Karin replied as she goes to attack the horde.

All the prisoners come at her with lv2 curse mark . Karin punches and kicks one down killing the first one and evades a claw slash that almost hit her. One of the prisoners come at Karin with tentacles but s he manages to cut then with her Tantō. Karin uses Shunshin to kill 30 prisoners with a roundhouse kick. Karin dodges another claw aimed at her back and kills 55 of them with senbon. Karin kills 35 more with punches through the chest and then kills the last 35 with exploding tags. All the prisoners have been killed off and the base took some heavy damage from the inside and Karin is only lightly injured.

" Impossible , i never met a bitch heartless enough to kill off that many people. Very well then i will just hide and use this Cero to blow up that bitch " Numb said to herself as he charges up a cero from each of her 12 tentacles and lightning covers them.

" What is she planning now ? " Karin said to herself.

" **Cero Rayo Picadura**( _Spanish for Zero Lightning Sting_) " Numb chanted as she shoots 12 triangle-shaped beams of purple light at Karin.

" SHIT ! " Karin shouted as she's hit by 12 lightning blasts that each crate an explosion leveling everything within a 300 foot radius.

The blast combine splash damage level the entire island hideout and cave in the small hills around them.

" Karin ! " Suigetsu shouted.

" Don't worry , Karin isn't going down so easily ! " Sasuke replied as he stands there calmly as he looks at the wreckage of the base.

Back at the base, Karin is shown to have a hole through her chest and burned to crisp by Numb's Cero.

" Looks like she is dead, that was my strongest attack ! " Numb said to herself only to see the clone disappear and the real Karin emerges out with an energy barrier protecting her body.

" Is that all you got ? " Karin asked Numb.

" Impossible ! I hit her with everything i got, still at least she can't see me from this distance. I'm using my full power to cloak myself " Numb said to herself as she hides in the water 1 mile away only to see Krin rushing towards her at the speed of sound.

" There you are ! " Karin shouted as she goes underwater and kicks Numb out of the water forcing the Arrancar to go into the air and files to the island.

" You might be able to block my attacks and evade my Cero and predict my moves however ... " Numb said to Karin only to see a flashbomb hit her and causes her to fly to the base blind.

" You talk too much ! " Karin said to Numb only to see energy chains around her and she's covered and binded down.

" WHAT DID YOU DO ? " Numb shouted.

" Using the Mind's Eyes technique, i can find you exact weak points and cut you off your Chakra flow with these senbon . You're powerless against me " Karin explained to Numb.

" Time to end this ! " Karin said to Numb as she reveals to have constructed 20 landmines within the base with Chakra tags on them . Karin places a tag on Numb's head.

" When did you set this up ? " Numb asked Karin.

" When i sensed your presence , i knew you were after me so i set up this trap to get rid of you and go with Sasuke . I originally had this planned days ago hoping to destroy this prison and escape in the arms of Sasuke " Karin explained to Numb.

" You crazy bitch ! " Numb shouted.

" This is for Sasuke ! " Karin shouted as she drops a lighter and drops it on the ground spreading towards the landmines.

" You put Gasoline on the chains , damn you " Numb shouted.

" Goodbye ! " Karin shouted as she rushes out of the base and evades the explosion.

" ARRGH ! " Numb screamed in terror as she burns alive and turns into ashes causing a massive explosion destroying everything within a 300 foot radius,Numb dies in the blast.

Sasuke and Suigetsu look at the explosion from a close distance and look at Karin knocked down from the shockwave but is uninjured by the blast given she's far from the explosion.

" Looks like she did it ! " Sasuke said to Suigetsu.

" Cunning attack. She really went all out to impress you Sasuke " Suigetsu replied.

" You liked how i did Sasuke ? " Karin asked Sasuke.

" Very impressive Karin ! " Sasuke answered.

" Looks with the prison destroyed, i don't need to guard this place anymore " Karin stated as she puts her arms on Sasuke.

" Next stop , Jugō's hideout ! " Sasuke said to the team.

" What ? " Karin shouted.

" Tell me you're joking around Sasuke " Suigetsu said to the Uchiha survivor.

" Jugo is a monster , he's impossible to control ! " Karin shouted.

" Tell me about it, he's the one who went to get himself locked up and he's located in a prison filled with former Special Jōunin and high level prisoners " Suigetsu explained to Sasuke.

" All the reason we need him more ! " Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's Shop<strong>

Kisuke is at the shop with Soifon there .

" You made it in time Chad " Soifon said to Chad.

" Shall we resume our training ? " Chad asked.

" Sure thing , i would enjoy teaching you the ways of improving your fighting abilities " Soifon answered.

" Have Kon and Ririn been behaving in school ? " Kisuke asked Tatsuki.

" Yes they been fine, no one aside from Chad and Uryū notice a thing " Tatsuki answered.

" Good job guys , Tatsuki make sure to keep an eye on them " Kisuke said to the raven haired Shinigami.

" I have a question to ask you " Tatsuki said to Kisuke.

" What do you want ? " Kisuke asked.

" I want to be as powerful as Ichigo and his friends " Tatsuki answered.

" Really , well i'm sorry but i can't help you " Kisuke stated.

" Wait why not ? " Chad asked.

" Kisuke , is forbidden to transfer powers to a human " Soifon answered.

" That's right, it's an illegal process that might end your life " Kisuke explained to Soifon.

" If Kisuke was to do that process, he can end up being behind bars or even with the death penalty " Soifon stated.

" But Ichigo was able to gain powers and he didn't die " Tatsuki stated.

" It was a 1/1,000,000 th chance that he even gained that power and even then it has brought us problems. We can't allow the same mistake to happen only on a far larger scale " Soifon explained to Tatsuki.

" Besides, Ichigo has barely controlled the full extent of his power. It's been 5 months since he gained these powers from Rukia, he's still in need of greater improvement. It would take far too much time for us to train you. It would take 5 months of training just to make you on par with a Captain and that's being generous , there's going to be a full-scale within the winter. It's barely enough time to make you strong enough to be a valuable asset even if we were allowed to do it " Kisuke explained to Tatsuki.

" Damn it, you're telling me that i can't do anything to save my best friend ? " Tatsuki asked with tears on her eyes.

" I'm sorry but it's for the best you try living the life of a normal human and hope that your friends can rescue Orihime " Kisuke said to Tatsuki.

" I'm sorry Tatsuki, i was looking forward having you fight at our side " Chad said to Tatsuki.

" I guess i can't do anything to save my friends can i ? " Tatsuki asked Chad with a sad look on her face.

" Don't worry we'll bring Orihime back here alive and unharmed " Chad replied as Tatsuki walks out of the store.

" Tatsuki ! " Kon shouted as he rushes after her .

" Kon wait up ! " Ririn shouted as she runs after him.

" We'rent you two too harsh to her ? " Chad asked.

" Sorry Chad but it's the only way to avoid her getting herself killed " Soifon answered.

" But surely there must be a way for her to reach Captain level , i was able to reach close to it " Chad stated.

" That's because you had those powers much longer than her . There are only less than 3 months left , we can't work miracles " Kisuke replied.

" Besides just because she can see spirits doesn't mean that she can survive the transferring of powers. Ichigo was a rare case and one of the few in history who survived that process. We'll be pushing our luck big time if we allow the same thing to happen and whoever is responsible for the process would be jailed " Kisuke explained to Chad.

" Sorry Chad , i appreciate wanting your friend to help you but she's worlds apart from us and even if we do allow the power to be transfer, she wouldn't be useful. With the attack on Karakura Town by the Akatsuki and the emergence of the Arrancars and Espadas , we need more Captain level fighters now than ever " Soifon explained to Chad.

" I see, then i should begin my training " Chad stated.

" So where's Uryū ? " Soifon asked Chad.

" He's training with his father ! " Chad answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Hospital<strong>

Uryū is within the secret room with Ryūken dodging arrows.

" Dad , i have a question ! " Uryū said to Ryuken.

" You've become used to calling me that by now " Ryūken said to his son.

" I wonder if it's possible to transfer powers to another human " Uryū asked his father,

" Let me guess, you want to give it to that Tatsuki girl " Ryūken answered.

" How did you know about her ? " Uryū asked.

" I'm aware of that because Kisuke asked me earlier and the answer is no " Ryūken explained to Uryū.

" Why not ? " Uryū asked.

" It's obvious. A human can't be made into a Quincy , they must be born from the blood of a Quincy. There's no way you can give her powers without killing her. It's best you forget her and focus on getting stronger " Ryūken explained to Uryū.

" I guess you have a point dad ! " Uryū replied as he continues to train with his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Soifon trains Chad to get stronger within the underground training ground. Chad using both his armored arms charges towards Soifon who';s in her Shikai

" **El Directo **" Chad shouted as he fires the blast from his right hand but it misses only to feel a sting on his right arm.

" You're far too slow Chad , you can't hope to tag me with such a slow technique " Soifon shouted as she kicks Chad into a 20 foot rock formation and shatters it.

" Damn, i can't even follow her movements. She's much faster than even Ichigo " Chad said to himself.

" Get back up, you're pathetic . You're moves are too sluggish, i can easily evade them without a problem at this point and it seems you can't even follow my moves as well . Even the slowest Captain can at least react to my movements with enough effort, the fact you can't show how you've yet to achieve the title Captain level " Soifon explained to Chad.

" If that's the case, then allow me to achieve that strength " Chad replied as he charges at Soifon only to see her disappear and hit again in the right arm and his arm glows red.

" I hit you two times in the same spot, if i was going to kill you i would've done it by now " Soifon said to Chad as she negates her crests on his arm and Chad dropped to his knee.

" It seems like you're coming at me much harder than Renji " Chad stated.

" Renji can't ever compare to me, i'm a Captain, he's a novice with a Bankai that's all. You're training is going to be tough and rigorous but when you're done, you would've earned the right to be compared to a Captain " Soifon explained to Chad.

" If that's the case, then i must continue to get stronger for Ichigo " Chad stated.

" That's the spirit Chad, let's push that body beyond it's human limits " Soifon replied as they resume training.

" Ichigo, i'll get stronger to fight on your side again. Just wait until you see " Chad said to himself as he goes to fight Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile of the Northern Hideout<strong>

4:00 P.M. Suigetsu ,Karin and Sasuke arrive at the northern hideout 200 miles northwest near the Land of Earth border.

" Hey aren't you guys tired ? " Suigetsu asked them as he's worn out from the trip and drinks some water.

" Don't be such a whiny bitch ! " Karin shouted as she smacks him on the head only to get worn out.

" Let's stop the fighting and focus on getting Jugō ! " Sasuke said to his teammates.

" I don't know your goals but why do you need Jugō ? " Karin asked.

" I fought that monster once before , if you think you can control him you're sadly mistaken " Suigetsu explained to Sasuke.

" We should really reconsider this ! When he snaps, he becomes a monster that thinks of nothing other than destruction and death, a contrast to his peaceful personality in his normal state " Karin stated.

" All the reason we need him on our team ! " Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Northern Hideout<strong>

A tall, lean-built young man who, has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a calm face. He has a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm sits in the cage.

" A guy, nah definitively a girl ... who am i going to kill today ? " the young man said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>At the entrance of the Northern Hideout<strong>

Sasuke and his team are 400 meters from the prison where Suigetsu sits down to drink.

" You're so lazy, we're less than 1,600 feet from the prison entrance " Karin scolded.

" Shut up ,i need a drink ! " Suigetsu replied.

" Why are you even working with Sasuke ? " Karin asked the waterboy.

" I can ask you the same thing , what are your goals ? " Suigetsu answered with a question.

" I don't know what you two are trying to accomplish but apparently you need Jugō for this operation " Karin stated.

" I heard rumors Jugō jailed himself on his own free will. Is that true Karin ? " Sasuke asked Karin.

" Jugō had a insatiable addiction that caused him to go on a killing spree. His own Chakra is so immense that he couldn't control it so whenever he loses control of it, he morphs into a monster and then becomes a berserk manic obsessed with killing and destruction. Jugō's power was so rare and immense that it eventually caught Orochimaru's eye. Orochimaru used his blood to create a special enzyme that would make a normal Shinobi 10 times stronger, you're aware what that is Sasuke ? " Karin explained to Sasuke.

" The curse seal ! " Sasuke responded only to see 200 prisoners already at Lv2 curse form.

" This is going to be a problem ! " Suigetsu said to the group.

" I know, the monsters in the southern hideout don't even compare to these monsters ! " Karin replied.

" All of them are High Chūnin level to Special Jōunin level , these guys are going to be a real problem " Suigetsu stated.

" Allow me to handle this ! " Sasuke replied as he walks towards the monsters.

" Fresh meat ! " the prisoners shouted as they all charge towards Sasuke.

" Does he have a deathwish ? Not even he can take on that many by himself " Suigetsu said to Karin.

" Sasuke look out ! " Karin shouted only to see Sasuke draw his sheathe partially.

Within a split second all the monsters are cut to pieces with a single airslash as well as 2 five story high rocks.

" His attack was so fast , it easily shredded all the prisoners with the air pressure of his sword. I couldn't even see him draw his sword " Suigetsu said to himself.

" This is completely different from the Sasuke i knew. Not only has he become more powerful, his Chakra seems far darker and more malevolent. Also Sasuke would of normally spared his enemies , is this really Sasuke ? The way he's acting, he's more like Orochimaru " Karin said to herself.

" Now to test Jugo's might . Bulbous, you're up " Sasuke said to the Arrancar as he comes out of the Garganta.

" You called ? " Bulbous asked Sasuke.

" Who's this guy ? I didn't even sense him. Is he one of those ghost you sent after me ? " Karin asked Sasuke.

" He's going to be the one to capture Jugō, right ? " Sasuke asked the Arrancar.

" Right, i'm not going to let you down ! " Bulbous G answered as he goes into the fortress.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the Hideout<strong>

Jugō with his face partially covered in the curse mark looks at bloodsoaked hand and smiles with a psychotic grin as he killed all the prisoners inside.

" I need more blood ! " Jugō shouted.

" Allow me to provide you more puny human " Bulbous shouted as he appears towards the brute.

" Who are you ? " Jugō asked the Arrancar.

" Arrancar# 81 Bulbous G, time to die human " Bulbous G answered as he throws a punch smacking Jugō 20 feet through walls.

" ARRGH ! " Jugō shouted .

" That was too easily , i didn't even need to break a sweat " Bulbous G laughed only to see Jugō unharmed from his punch and his right arm and his face grey.

" That was weak ! " Jugō shouted as he dashes towards Bulbous G.

" Shit, got to stop him ! " Bulbous shouted only to be punched through the hideout and hit the east end . Bulbous emerges out with his right arm gone.

" More, feed me more ! " Jugō shouted.

" Damn, i have no choice , **Roar León** ( _Spanish for Lion_ ) " Bulbous G chanted as he releases his Zanpakutō He gains a form similar to Grimmjow but with muscles rivaling Yammy's prereleased state. Bulbous G regrows his arm thanks to his Resurrection .

" Bring it on ! " Jugō shouted as he charges at Leon.

" **Garra de Leon Puno** ( _Spanish for Lion Claw Fist_ ) " Bulbous G chanted as he creates a massive every blast from the punch that destroys the entire northern hideout.

The smoke clears up only to see that Jugō hasn't received a single starch from Bulbous G's attack.

" You worm, that barely hurt ! " Jugō shouted as he gets back up .

" Impossible, how did you live ? " Bulbous G shouted.

" Time to crush you ! " Jugō shouted as he charges up Charka around his fist.

" Shit ! " Bulbous G shouted as he struggles to run but is hit by Jugō.

" DIE ! " Jugō shouted as he punches through Bulbous G and them once in his skull then alter his arm into a piston to increase his attack power and creates a powerful energy punch creating a 1,500 foot radius explosion killing Bulbous G.

" ARRGH " Bulbous screamed as he's vaporized from the force of the punch.

" RAWARGH, I WANT TO KILL MORE ! " Jugō shouted as he transforms both his arms into gray piston like clubs.

Meanwhile Sasuke , Karin and Suigetsu see Jugō going on a rampage and smashing everything in his path.

" We got a problem !" Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" He's transformed partially into his level 2 curse form " Karin stated.

" I know, we have to deal with him ! " Sasuke replied as he draws his sword.

" You're the first to die ! " Jugō shouted as he comes at Sasuke moving at 7333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH)

" He's fast ! " Sasuke said to himself as he blocks a punch from Jugō with his right hand holding back the fist as the force levels everything around them pushing back Suigetsu and Karin back several feet away.

" What immense force ! " Suigetsu said to Karin as he blocks himself from the shockwave.

" How's Sasuke able to block Jugō's punch barehanded ? I don't remember Sasuke being this strong " Karin said to herself.

Jugō comes at Sasuke with a powerful punch but Sasuke dodges the punch while the blow shatters rocks with ease and goes to kick Jugō but Jugō blocks with his left arm. Sasuke however is smacked by Jugo's right hand into a wall.

" Sasuke ! " Suigetsu and Karin shouted as they see Sasuke through several rocks buried within them.

" More meat to pound ! " Jugō shouted as he dashes towards Karin.

" Shit , i don't have the time to react ! " Karin shouted as she's going to get punched in the face by Jugō.

"** Suiton: Gōsuiwan** _(_ 水遁・豪水腕の術_Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique ) "_ Suigetsu chanted as his arms grow 3 times their size and blocks Jugō's punch with two hands on his sword.

" Suigetsu saved me ! " Karin said to herself as she watches Suigetsu push back Jugō and Sasuke get back up and kick Jugō into a pile of rocks.

" Thanks for saving our healer Suigetsu ! " Sasuke said to the waterboy.

" Don't mention it ! " Suigetsu replied.

" RAWWARRGH ! " Jugō roared as he transforms into a more powerful state.

Jūgo's skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. He also gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Jugō also becomes far more muscular and his fingernails and teeth grow sharper.

" This is bad! He's turned into his full powered Level 2 curse form " Karin said to the two.

" RAWWARGH ! " Jugō roared as he punches Suigetsu in the face and smashes him through a 200 foot high rock formation which shatters from the force of the blow.

" Suigetsu ! " Sasuke shouted as Jugō comes towards him.

" YOU'RE NEXT ! " Jugō shouted as he punches Sasuke causing a massive shockwave.

The shockwave levels everything within a 4,000 foot radius causing 20 rock formations to be smashed apart and causing Karin get sent flying but she's caught by Suigetsu who's transformed his body into a demon-like fish.

" Looks like you're okay ! " Suigetsu said to Karin.

" Shut up , i didn't need you to rescue me ! " Karin replied.

The smoke clears up to reveal Sasuke is holding back Jugō's punch with just the left-wing of his Curse mark level 2 however he's only partially transformed.

" What immense strength you got Jugō " Sasuke said to Jugō.

" I'll crush you ! " Jugō shouted as he tires to overpower Sasuke.

" I don't desire to fight you,i just want to talk with you " Sasuke said to Jugō as he wraps him with snakes.

" Another one like me ? It seems you can perfectly control the curse mark . You're the strongest person since Kimimaro that ever fought " Jugō said to Sasuke as he charges at him only to get punched in the face by Suigetsu who's now 50 feet tall and made of water entirely.

" Boy Jugō , you sure as hell didn't turn this form when we fought the last time " Suigetsu said to Jugō.

" We need to talk with him ! " Sasuke stated.

" Jugō only listens to force ! " Suigetsu replied.

" I remember you, you're Suigetsu . I'm going to enjoy killing you ! " Jugō shouted.

" Bring it on ! " Suigetsu replied as he holds sword within the inside of the water demon and that forms a giant 50 foot long water sword in portion to the demon shaped like the real one inside the dome. Suigetsu and Jugō clash attacks while Karin takes cover behind rocks.

" These guys are monsters , at this rate there going to kill each other off. Sweet, i hope both of them do kill each other, then it can just be me and Sasuke " Karin said to herself as she watches the two clash attacks.

" Come on, is that all you got ? " Jugō shouted as he turns his arm into an axe to block Suigetsu's hit.

" I've only gotten started ! " Suigetsu replied as he swings his water sword down in portion to swinging down his real sword and it chops a 200 foot high,50 foot wide plateau in half.

" That's the spirit ! " Jugō shouted as he swings down his axe hand and cuts a 500 foot high rock formation down with ease from the air pressure wave.

Both of them charge at each other only to see themselves wrapped up in snakes and have two Lightning enhanced Ceros pointing at both of them.

" Stop this right now , if you don't i'll have no choice but to kill the both of you " Sasuke said to them calmly.

" Holy shit ! What an unbelievable amount of murderous intent, no wonder he was able defeat Orochimaru ! " Suigetsu said to himself as he reverts back to

" Oh Sasuke you're the coolest ! " Karin said to herself.

" Shit, it happened again ! " Jugō shouted as he rushes back to his cell.

" Jugō we came to free you . Come with us " Sasuke said to Jugō.

" No i can't . I can't control the demon inside me. I don't want to kill anyone anymore . Just please leave me alone and leave or the demon would return " Jugō shouted as he sits in his cell.

" He's like Dr Jerkyl and Mr Hyde , one side of him is as gentle as an angel while the other side is a demon " Suigetsu stated.

" It's what i said before, he's a monster. No matter how hard he tires, he can't suppress the monstrous amount of Chakra within him " Karin explained to her teammates.

" Lock me away, i don't want to lose control again " Jugō stated.

" Listen i know you have a hidden power within you that you need to control and i know how to control it " Sasuke said to Jugō.

" You mean you can suppress this power ? Are you Sasuke Uchiha " Jugō asked.

" Yes i am the one known as Sasuke Uchiha " Sasuke answered.

" So you're the reincarnation of Kimimaro i heard about ? " Jugō questioned the Uchiha survivor.

" Yes , i would be your cage " Sasuke replied.

" So what are we going to do now ? " Karin asked Sasuke.

" All of you have passed the test with flying colors. Now we must find Orochimaru's base where most of the documents are kept " Sasuke answered.

" So that's what you're after ? " Suigetsu asked.

" Why Sasuke ? " Karin asked.

" I'll explain everything on the way but let's rest first. We need to heal up from the Chakra exhaustion " Sasuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

6:00 P.M. The shinobi of the hidden village has been deeply exhausted of their rigorous training throughput the village.

Meanwhile Sakura lies exhausted from her tough training with Tsunade and covered with bruises while Tsunade isn't starched at all.

" You did well for today Sakura , nice work but you need to try harder than that to get stronger " Tsunade said to Sakura.

" I must get stronger, i can't afford to be a burden to Naruto anymore . I'll try hard to become the strongest woman in the world " Sakura replied.

" Let's call it a day for now, all the raining would be pointless if you happen to die in the process " Tsunade replied.

Meanwhile Konohamaru struggles to walk around with the beads on which are still white

" What you doing Konohamaru ? " Ebisu asked.

" I'm going to get stronger ! " Konohamaru answered as he barely moves around.

" Don't you think you should remove the weights on your arms and legs ? You're not training anymore " Ebisu asked Konohamaru.

" If i move around with these weights long enough, they'll feel much lighter eventually. Even doing minor things like eating should be put with enough effort in order to get stronger " Konohamaru explained to Ebisu.

" I see, you have the same determination as Naruto. I guess there's no way of stopping you now " Ebisu replied.

Meanwhile Lee is doing advance training within the top of the Hokage mountain as he does pushups with 100 ton weights on each limbs. The weights look light but they're actually Iron Chakra weights.

" 8,999...9,000... 9,001... " Lee chanted as he does pushups however he falls to the ground deeply exhausted when Gai comes over also notably exhausted.

" Looks like you stepped up your training Lee. Increasing the weights to 100 tons is a good way to get stronger but you've done enough for the day " Gai said to Lee while worn out.

" Gai sensei , what got you worn out ? " Lee asked Gai as he touches his shoulder.

" AWWW. Lee don't touch me " Gai shouted.

" What happened Gai sensei ? " Lee asked his sensei.

" Trying to use the 7th gate damages your body greatly . I can't be touched for at least a few hours " Gai answered.

" Did you master the form already ? " Lee asked Gai.

" No, it's hard, even for me to master ! " Gai replied.

Meanwhile Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji try to get stronger perfecting the Ino Shika Chō formation on three 100 foot high rock formations however they still fail at it.

" Let's call it a day Shikamaru ! " Ino said to Shikamaru.

" It's 6:00 P.M. We need to rest ! " Shikamaru replied.

" We need to eat some delicious food ! " Chōji responded.

Meanwhile Neji with weights dodge Tenten's kunai and shuriken barrage with Tenten wearing a blindfold and weighted galunets

" Damn it ! " Neji shouted as he's grazed in the check by a kunai.

" Damn, that attack lacked the accuracy or force of my normal ones " Tenten stated as she struggles to move around her arms.

" Not bad hitting me with your bilndfold on " Neji said to Tenten.

" Not bad reflexes dodging the kunai ! " Tenten replied.

" We have a long way to go before we can surpass our level of power " Neji said to Tenten.

" Indeed but we need to do so to defeat Soul Society ! " Tenten replied.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Anko are on the ground both worn out from their training .

" That's enough for today ! " Kakashi said to Anko.

" I can't believe that there's a way to control my curse mark " Anko stated.

" Yes, there is . I was able to train Sasuke into harnessing his Curs Mark so he can maintain control. The power of that curse mar within your body can make a huge difference for the upcoming war " Kakashi explained to Anko.

" I know, question is , can i really master the curse mark in time ? " Anko replied with a question .

" If Sasuke was able to do it in less than a month, you should be able to do it too " Kakashi responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 6 barracks<strong>

Renji and Rukia struggle to fight against Sasakibe's Shikai with their Shikai and fall to the ground.

" That was 50 attempts , you guys are getting better but it's best you call it a day for now " Sasakibe said to the two Vice Captains.

" We're at our limit ! " Renji shouted.

" We had no idea you were this powerful " Rukia replied.

" Why is that you stood a Vice Captain all these years ? " Renji asked Sasakibe.

" Because i'm too loyal to be a Captain of the Soul Society !" Sasakibe replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumiōji castle<strong>

7:00 P.M. Ibiki is within the house with the Kasumiōji clan where she's eating dinner with Rurichiyo Kasumiōji.

" So you're the new maid around here ? " the princess asked Ibiki.

" Yep i been tasked with doing whatever you want as long as i'm employed " Ibiki answered.

" Cool, i need anyone friend like Kenryū and Enryū " Rurichiyo stated.

" Yep my fair princess, we plan on having some fun tomorrow after you get home from school " Kenryū replied.

" Sweet i can't wait ! " Rurichiyo responded as she heads to her room after eating her dinner.

" So she's not to know anything about this ? " Ibiki asked Kenryu.

" Of course not, she's a kid. There's no telling what kind of drama it would bring to her if she learns people would kill her " Kenryū answered.

" Do you have any clue on who might be after the princess ? " Ibiki asked.

" There's a man named Kumoi Gyokaku , he's the one who handles the affairs of the Kasumiōji clan . Recently, several people have been assassinated , we believe he might be planning out these hits and might be trying to take the throne " Kenryū explained to Ibiki.

" So he's planning a Coup D'etat ? How are you sure it's him ? " Ibiki asked.

" Call it a hunch, all the people killed recently are those who disagree with him and lately Rurichiyo was almost killed by an exploding package bomb. Had we been a few minutes later, it would of blown up and killed her . We have no proof that he's behind it but he's one of our suspects " Kenryū explained to Ibiki.

" Well don't worry. I will capture the assassins and find out who's really after the princesses head ! " Ibiki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Myobuku<strong>

Naruto struggles to use the toad oil to gather nature energy to form Senjustu but his right half of his body starts to turn into a frog.

" Shit ! " Naruto shouted as he starts turning into a frog when Fukasaku smacks him with his cane.

" That's the 15th time already, it's best you don't overdo it ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" I'm not going give up until i get this right ! " Naruto stated only to be hit in the head by Fukasaku's staff.

" Don't rush things, you need to learn patience. Senjustu isn't something achieved right away , you need to spend alot of time and energy to learn this power. Rush it recklessly and you'll lose your life " Fukasaku explained to Naruto .

" Fine, i'll take a break ! " Naruto replied.

Meanwhile at the other side of the training ground. Hinata manages to climb up the 2,500 foot mountain while carrying 5 heavy rocks.

" Almost there ! " Hinata said to herself as she's about to walk up only to slip and fall down from the mountain peak but Shima catches Hinata.

" I must admit , you made it here further than any person in on your first try .Not since Jiraiya body have i seen anyone made it this far up the mountain " Shima said to Hinata.

" I won't stop at anything to get stronger so i can help protect Naruto " Hinata replied as she struggles to get up.

" I guess that's enough training for one day , a good nights rest and some fired caterpillars should make you feel better in the morning " Shima said to Hinata.

" More bugs to eat ? " Hinata said to herself as she passes out from the thought of eating bugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Hideout<strong>

Ichigo struggles to master his hollow powers as the chains bind to him . Ichigo manages to get his right arm solidified under his control however the right half is still hollowfying.

" Shit , i can't handle this ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts to go into his first Hollow form.

" Hachigen, dispel it ! " Shinji shouted as Ichigo's body starts to transform.

" Right ! " Hachigen replied as he dispels the chains and Ichigo goes back to normal.

" Damn, that was the 30th time today and i didn't even manage to sustain it for more than 5 seconds " Ichigo said to Shinji.

" That's enough for today Ichigo, you need to rest and get some nutrients in you. You're body has reached it's limits for the day " Shinji said to Ichigo

" I'm not giving up . I'm going to continue until i get this down " Ichigo shouted.

" There's no need to rush Ichigo, Orihime is safe for now " Kensei shouted.

" She's not safe as long as Aizen has her , there's no telling what he's planing to do with her " Ichigo stated.

" You reached your limit Ichigo. If you try to use that Hollow power again, you'll lose it entirely " Lisa replied.

" What ? What do you mean ? " Ichigo asked.

" Dumbass, you have no Reiatsu left " Hiyori answered as Ichigo reverts back to Shikai.

" If you try to go through that training, that Hollow would definitely take you over in your state " Rose said to Ichigo.

" Still i'm impressed that he can maintain Bankai for that long , i can only maintain my Bankai for at least 30 minutes. He went over 8 hours in his Bankai state " Love explained to the Vizards.

" Well Ichigo was always known for his stamina, after all he took on the current Kenpachi and survived and fought evenly with Captain Kuichki " Hachigen stated.

" Not to mention he defeated 5 Espadas singlehandedly " Mashiro replied.

" I guess i really do need a break . Still i wish there was a faster way " Ichigo said to Shinji.

" We have 3 months to go Ichigo. While it seems like a short amount of time, with your natural talent you can master that form before then " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" Right and once i do, i'm going to rescue Orihime again ! " Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

8:00 P.M. Tatsuki is at home with Kon and Ririn .

" This sucks, i can't be of any help to my friends " Tatsuki said to Kon and Ririn .

" Don't blame yourself , we did everything we can to give you powers be it doesn't seem possible " Kon stated.

" I know you guys did , i'm just tired of being left out ! " Tatsuki replied.

" What do you me by that ? " Ririn asked.

" Ever since Ichigo became a Shinigami, he's become more distant from me as well as well as Orihime " Tatsuki explained to Ririn.

" I see, that's why you wish to get powers " Kon stated.

" I want to rescue Orihime too but i just don't have the power within me to do so " Tatsuki replied.

" Don't blame yourself, if i was the one who had powers , i'll find a way to help you " Kon stated.

" I have powers , however there only that of illusions and can't be transferred at all " Ririn replied.

" I see, i'm guessing i have to hope everything goes well " Tatsuki responded.

" We'll be heading back now , see you tomorrow " Kon said to Tatsuki .

" Okay then ! " Tatsuki replied as he goes to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumiōji Clan Manor<strong>

10:00 P.M. A man wearing a ninja outfit breaks into the house silently wielding a Katana and walks around the manor when he sees a blade come towards him.

" So you're the assassin ? " Ibiki said to the ninja .

" You think you can stop us ? We're here for that girl " the ninja answered.

" Over my dead body " Ibiki shouted as she kicks the ninja through the wall and sends him outside and jumps out of the window .

Both of them on the rooftop of one of the buildings.

" Who are you ? You're no maid " the ninja asked Ibiki .

" Why are you after the princess ? " Ibiki asked the ninja.

" Like i'm telling you ! " the ninja answered as he reveals his sword has a mirror attached to it .

**To be continued**

**( A/N: Naruto and Ichigo as well as both the Shinobi Alliance and Soul Society have begun preparations for a war however at the same time, a rouge group seeks to overthrow one of the Noble Houses . Who would prevail ? Review, Fave and Subscribe.)**


	62. The Kasumoji Conspiracy

**Bleach Shippuden 60 : The ** Kasumiōji** Conspiracy and the Hollow hunt**

**(A/N: While the Soul Society and the Shinobi Nations prepare for war, a conspiracy within the Soul Society threatens the security from within , can this threat be stopped or is it too late ? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumiōji Clan Manor<strong>

10:00 P.M. Ibiki clashes with an assassin who uses a mirror like sword on the rooftop trying to protect the princess . Kenryū and Enryū look outside to see the fight going on.

" Looks like we got assassins ! " Kenryū said to Enryū.

"... " Enryū replied nodding his head.

" Keep princess Rurichiyo in the and guard her with your life, i'll watch outside the door incase more of them come " Kenryū said to Enryū.

"... " Enryū replied with a nod.

Meanwhile Ibiki struggles to clash against the user of the mysterious weapon as his attacks get stronger and harder to block.

" Who are you ? Who do you work for ? " Ibiki shouted as she blocks the attack.

" Like i said Shinigami , i'm not telling you a damn thing ! " the assassin replied as he flashes moonlight at her blinding her and leaving her off-guard. The ninja goes for a slash aimed at the head but Ibiki narrowly dodges the attack.

" What just happened ? It's almost like i passed out ! " Ibiki said to herself.

" Like that ? Try again ! " the ninja shouted as he blinds Ibiki and goes for another attack but Ibiki manages to block the slash.

" Whatever Zanpakutō trick you're using isn't going to work ! " Ibiki shouted as she slashes down the assassin but the assassin blinds her again and gains a boost of speed.

" This weapon isn't a Zanpakutō , it's called a Bakkōtō ! " the Ninja replied as he almost slashes Ibiki.

" His speed jumped up alot ! " Ibiki said to herself only to see the ninja behind her and flashes her with light when she turns around.

" You're too slow to fight me , goodbye ! " the ninjas shouted as he stab through Ibiki.

" ARRGH ! " Ibiki shouted as she coughs up blood.

" Looks like you lost ! " the assassin laughed only to see an afterimage and Ibiki appears behind the guy with her Zanpakutō pointing to his neck as he notices his Bakkōtō was cut in half.

" I can defeat a loser like you without even having to look. When your opponent sees the light from the moon reflected on your Zanpakutō, it momentarily stuns then . That's why you attacked me from the front and then while dazed tried to stab me from behind while i was dazed out " Ibiki explained to the ninja.

" You're no ordinarily Shinigami , who are you ? " the ninjas asked.

" I'm the one asking questions, why are you guys after Rurichiyo ? " Ibiki answered with a question.

" I think you should worry more about the other assassin within the manor " the ninja replied as he pulls out a detonator and blows himself up forcing Ibiki to evade the attack.

" Other assassins ? " Ibiki shouted as she rushes back into the building.

Meanwhile at the hallway one of the assassins rushes head first into the room when Kenryū appears to confront the assassin wielding a chainsaw like Bakkōtō

" This is as far as you go ! " Kenryū said to the assassin.

" Get outta my way weakling ! " the assassin replied as he goes to slash Kenryū with his chainsaw sword but he blocks with his sealed sword.

" Damn it, this sword is strong ! " Kenryū shouted as he's barely able to hold his sword .

" My Bakkōtō has greater cutting power than any other sword, you can't win " the assassin explained to the bodyguard.

" Then i must release my sword **Bloom Madly** **Benishidare** (紅枝垂, _Crimson Weeping Bough_) " Kenryū chanted as he unleashes his Shikai. The Shikai takes the form of a long black sword with five flowers attached to it; two flowers on either side and one on the tip.

" You think you can beat me with that ? Don't make me laugh ! " the assassin shouted as he comes at Kenryū.

" **Shinku Nakukafun **( 真紅泣く花粉 _Crimson Weeping Pollen_ ) " Kenryū chanted as he release a pollen which causes more flowers to bloom on his opponent's weapon, rendering it useless.

"What did you do ? " the assassin asked shocked to see his chainsword stop moving.

" The pollen of my Shikai makes your blade soft and incapable of cutting or hurting anyone " Kenryū explained to the ninjas.

" You bastard ! " the assassin shouted.

" Take this ! **Sange** (散華, _Grant a Glorious Death_) " Kenryū chanted as he scatters flowers to rain large energy needles down onto the assassin killing him.

" NOO ! " the assassin shouted as he falls to the ground.

" Don't underestimate the power of the Kasumiōji Clan bodyguards ! " Kenryū said to the dead assassin.

Meanwhile one of the assassin come into the room with a hammer shaped Bakkōtō and jumps to smash Rurichiyo with his hammer but Enryu punches the ninja out of the window and jumps outside to the ground.

" Shit there was a bodyguard there too ! " the ninja said to himself.

" **Rock Daichimaru** (だいちまる, _The Land_)" Enryū shouted in a high pitch tone as his Zanpakutō transforms into a pair of large black fists with magenta outlining. The two fists are attached to a large chain which corresponds to each of his hands. The chain follows from one fist up his arm around his neck and down his other arm to the corresponding fist.

" Take this ! " the ninja shouted as he dashes at Enryū.

" **Rōgokutochi** ( 牢獄土地 _Prison Land) "_ Enryū chanted as he punches the ground it creates a trail of rocks that lead in the direction of his opponent. When the trail reaches its destination, overturned Tatami arise from the ground to trap the assassin .

Ibiki and Kenryū arrive to see the capture the ninja and capture him.

" Now talk ! " Ibiki shouted.

" I'm not telling you either ! " the assassin replied as he blows himself up and leveled the earth cage he was within.

" He blew himself up as well ! " Ibiki shouted.

" At least the princess is safe for now ! " Kenryū said to Ibiki.

" Too bad, we have no idea who's calling the shots now ! " Ibiki replied.

" Is Rurichiyo alright ? " Kenryū asked.

"... " Enryū answered.

" How did you two use Shikai ? " Ibiki asked Kenryū.

" Me and Enryū did attend the Shinigami academy but instead of joining the Gotei 13, we decided to become bodyguards of the Kasumiōji clan. Me and Enryū trained for years to master Shikai so we can protect Lady Rurichiyo " Kenryū explained to the Vice Captain.

" Don't worry, we'll find out who's responsible for this ! " Ibiki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within the Soul Society.<strong>

A young man with light purple hair and the scar across his face walks towards an elderly man sitting within the middle of the room. The young man is wearing a mask that conceals his mouth and nose and has red armor over his left shoulder.

" It seems like the assassins we sent out failed ! " the old man said to the younger man.

" It appears one of the Vice Captains was behind the deaths of the 3 assassins " the young man replied.

" This is a problem , if the Vice Captain finds out about our operation ,we can lose everything " the old man said to the ninja.

" She'll become a problem if we don't hurry ! " the young man stated.

" Let's lay low for a while , if the Gotei 13 is looking into this, they can catch us however we can't allow that to happen. Once we get rid of the princess, i'll take over and build an army beneath the nose of the Gotei 13 while they fight it out with the Shinobi and with the Arrancars. Once the Gotei 13 is weakened, we'll take the place as rulers of the entire Soul Society with my army of Bakkōtō warriors " the old man explained to him.

Suddenly more people appear from the shadows. One of them is a strange man with bad teeth and pink skin and blonde balding hair ,the other ninja has brown hair has a slight lift and then extends backwards, yet stays straight. He's wearing a black mask that covers his mouth, along with a long-sleeve black shirt and black pants and one of the ninjas is wearing yellow armor on his lower half, as well as a yellow eye-patch over his right eye. The white cloak he wears covers his head and acts as a cape. He also has a scar going across his right eye .

" Everything seems to be going smoothly ! " the brown-haired masked man said to the old man.

" Good job Ryū ! " the old man replied.

" We've been trying to amass social unrest within the Rukongai and have people become more hostile to the Soul Society " the big guy with eyepatch stated.

" Excellent Genga, paying off bandits to attack caravans of food supplies and looting vital supplies would definitely increase the growing hostility between the Rukongai and the Soul Society . We'll need to sell on the down low to some high level criminal syndicates and once we get control of that , we can add them to our army " the old man explained to the eyepatch guy.

" How long would it be before the Bakkōtō be mass-produced to the rogue groups in the Rukongai ? " the pink skin man asked.

" In 3 months Jinnai ! " the old man answered.

" That's shortly after the expected Winter War ! " the purple haired ninja stated.

" Indeed Hanza ! " the old man replied.

" Soon we'll have all the power in the Soul Society master Kumoi " Hanza said to his master.

" Indeed we will have all the power ! " Kumoi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Soifon sees Chad leave the shop after a hard days worth of training.

" Not a bad start Chad, you're improving faster than we thought " Soifon said to Chad.

" Thanks Captain Soifon ! " Chad replied as he walks away with bruises on his body and worn out from his training.

" Looks like Chad might be at the same level as you faster than we thought " Kisuke said to Soifon.

" Indeed ! " Soifon replied only for both of them to get a disturbing phone call.

" Captain Soifon , we got ourselves an emergency here " Ibiki said to Soifon.

" What is it ? " Soifon asked.

" Princess Rurichiyo was attacked by assassins " Ibiki answered.

" What ? " Soifon shouted.

" Good thing the princess isn't harmed and there were no casualties " Ibiki stated.

" Good, did you capture the enemy ! " Soifon asked Ibiki.

" No , the enemies blew themselves up and we were unable to do anything to stop them " Ibiki answered.

" I see, they must be professional ninjas that would rather die than to sell out any information. We'll just have to rely on the autospy reports and see whatever we can dig up from them. Get some rest, tomorrow we'll begin a sweeping investigation " Soifon commanded her Vice Captain.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied as Soifon hangs up the phone.

" What happened ? " Kisuke asked.

" The assassins are on the move , we believe they're linked to a fraction trying to overthrow the Soul Society , we're not sure who's pulling the strings at this point but whoever it was , it's going to be a problem for us " Soifon answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at entrance of Hueco Mundo<strong>

Then later Skullak, Cirucci, and their Fracción are close to the entrance of the Menos Forest.

" It took awhile to get to this place ! " Cirucci said to the group.

" Hueco Mundo is full of sandstorms and we were swept up by one and we lost alot of time " Skullak replied.

" It's late maybe we should get some sleep ! " Asslinger said to his master.

" We lost alot of time wandering the desert ! " Loly stated.

" I don't think we can walk any further ! " Menoly replied .

" Fine, let's rest up ! " Skullak said to the group.

" Right ! " Cirucci replied as they all fall asleep within the entrance of the forest.

Unknown to them , they are being watched by Nel and her brother/Fracción.

" What are they doing here ? " Nel said to her Fracción .

" They don't usually leave Las Noches that much ! " Pesche replied.

" Nel maybe you should hide and get rest, you don't want to deal with these monsters " Dondochakka said to Nel.

" Right Dondochakka ! " Nel replied as she goes inside a nest within a tree hiding within a 50 foot wide tree while Pesche and Dondochakka hide behind rocks

" Pesche , is that Skullak and his team ? " Dondochakka asked.

" Yes, the Primera Espada ! " Pesche answered.

" No wonder Hollows aren't coming near us , his Reiatsu is so high that even Adjuchas are afraid to approach him " Dondochakka stated.

" Then there's Demoura, he's changed alot Dondochakka " Pesche said to Dondochakka .

" We used to hang out, he was never a completed Arrancar , he's changed so much in terms of power and appearance " Dondochakka replied.

" Aisslinger also looks different, he never looked that human when we hanged out with him , Nakeem, Poww, Nirgge, Yylfordt, Findor and Tesla " Pesche said to the large Arrancar.

" Neliel was an associate of Cirucci back when she was also an Espada. While they weren't that close, they did respected each other being they were the only women that were part of the Espada " Dondochakka explained to the group.

" We can't risk Nel's safety . We look like normal Hollows and we might be cut down and besides, Neliel isn't ready to be an Espada again " Pesche stated.

" Indeed, it's best Neilel doesn't remember the Espadas ! " Dondochakka replied.

Back at the camp Skullak stares at a tree from a distance.

" Are you're alright ? " Cirucci asked.

" Nothing , i sensed something ! " Skullak answered.

" What is that you sensed ? " Cirucci questioned the brown-haired Arrancar.

" I could've sworn i sensed Neliel's Reiatsu for a few seconds but then it disappeared " Skullak answered.

" She disappeared many years ago , i wonder how she's doing " Cirucci stated.

" Hopefully she'll be fine ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Wednesday October 3, 2001 6:00 A.M.**

Soifon arrives at the Kasumiōji manor where they look through the remains of the dead assassin.

" So this is all that's left of them ? " Soifon asked Ibiki.

" Yeah, all of them have killed themselves ! " Ibiki answered.

" I'll take the bodies to Unohana, you guys did a good job cleaning the blood off these walls " Soifon said to the group.

" Thanks, we can't let Rurichiyo get killed ! " Kenryū stated.

" I have an idea . We should take her to the World of the Living for a while and have her visit the world of the living " Ibiki said to them.

" That's not a bad idea, the assassins would have trouble finding her within the world of the living and we can set up a special sting operation here to catch the assassins " Soifon replied.

" It's a good thing that Rurichiyo has a vacation week due to a special holiday within the noble clans , so we can use the world of the living as a vacation hub " Kenryū explained to the Captain.

" Great, we'll set up a trap to capture the enemies and this time we're going to capture them " Soifon stated.

" What about me ? " Ibiki asked.

" You're job is to provide backup and protect princess Rurichiyo with your life " Soifon answered.

" Fine ! " Ibiki replied as she walks with Kenryū and Enryū while Soifon takes the bodybags back to Unohana's barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Menos Forest entrance<strong>

Cirucci wakes to see Skullak awake looking at the trees upset .

" What's wrong with you ? " Cirucci asked her lover.

" Nothing, i can't help but to think we we're almost killed off the other day " Skullak answered.

" You mean when the Vizards attacked Las Noches ? " Cirucci asked.

" We've all came close to dying that time , the son of Isshin has as much power as his old man, That lonesome bastard almost killed you and half of the Espadas " Skullak stated.

" It was a very close call, to think a human could even become a Shinigami let alone a hybrid of a Shinigami and Hollow " Cirucci replied.

" What i can't get out of my mind is the fear of you dying . I don't ever want to imagine being trapped in a world of loneliness again like i was before i met Aizen " Skullak explained to the purple haired Arrancar.

" Don't worry , i won't let that ever happen , i'll be at your side forever " Cirucci stated.

" Thanks my love ! " Skullak replied as they're about to kiss each other but then are interrupted by Loly and Menoly.

" Isn't that romantic Menoly ? " Loly said to her friend.

" Indeed , they're a real couple ! " Menoly replied.

" We should resume hunting for powerful Hollows within the forest to recruit to the Arrancar army " Aisslinger said to the team.

" We can't come back to Lord Aizen empty-handed ! " Demoura replied.

" Very well then , let's get to business ! " Skullak responded as they walk around the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the center of the forest<strong>

20 Adjuchas lie slain on the floor by three mysterious figures. One of them is a tall Shinigami with long, black hair tied into a bun at the back and bangs hanging over the right side of his face. He has red eyes after being revived, and a large scar running the length of the right side of his face. He wears a light brown cape that is similar to the one worn by Hitsugaya and a mask that resembles a Hollow's mask in order to conceal his identity. Along with him are two female Arrancars that look like twins.

The two of them are almost identical in appearance. Of them, however, one of them has short red hair, while the other has longer blue hair which is parted in pigtails. The remnants of their Hollow masks act as some kind of headband, of which goes vertically down the middle of their heads before reaching their eyebrows. The mask remnants also act as a sheath for their weapons, sitting behind their head horizontally. One of them wields a flaming sword while the other has an electrically charged whip . They're both wearing the same outfit, which is reminiscent of the white Arrancar uniform. A sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this the skirt, stockings and gloves are coloured to represent their element .

" Looks like the years spent homing my skills in Hueco Mundo paid off ! " said the masked man.

" Indeed Lord Kusaka , you've finally mastered Bankai ! " said the blue haired twin.

" Now you're able to easily beat a Captain in battle ! " the red-haired twin replied.

" It's not good enough, i need more power than this . To defeat someone as strong as the Captain Commander, i need to consume a Hollow on the level of a Vasto Lorde to ensure that i can fully destroy the Soul Society " Kusaka explained to the group.

" So you're going to make your move soon ? " the red-haired asked.

" Yes, soon the Ōin would be moved and in transport. Every 100 years within November , the Ōin is said to be released and transported . During that time that i'll steal it and with that power, i should be able to surpass all that exist within this world " Kusaka explained to the girls.

" I don't get it master, you already have a Bankai and you were already capable of slaying Adjuchas with a sealed sword, isn't that strong enough ? " the blue haired twin questioned the masked man.

" It might seem so in theory , however a power level of **600,000 RYK** would barely make me as strong as two Junior Captains . A Senior Captain in Shikai alone is over **1,000,000 RYK**. Without the Ōin , i wouldn't last 5 seconds against the full force of the entire Gotei 13 . If i can find an consume a Vasto Lorde , my power would jump up to the point i can fight all 3 Senior Captains at once without the Ōin and with it, i can surpass even Yamamoto in power " Kusaka explained to the girls.

" How strong can the Oin make a person ? " the red-haired twin asked.

" If a person has full control over the Ōin, then the person has absolute control over the dimension as they see fit, including the manipulation of time, energy, space, and matter. In other words, you're power grows exponentially stronger beyond comparison , however to achieve this level of power and control it , they need to have the power of a Bankai. If they haven't achieved this, the seal's power will expand at a dangerous rate and cause mass destruction " Kusaka explained to the two.

" So what are we going to do ? " the blue haired twin asked.

" We're going to hunt down and consume a Vasto Lorde , with that level of power, i can get revenge on everyone within the Soul Society " Kusaka answered.

" The Yin and Yang twins will help you on the way ! " both of them stated.

" Good, now let's begin our search ! " Kusaka replied as they both walk around the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the north end of Menos Forest<strong>

An Adjuchas with a bull like body kills one of the Adjuchas with a fish like body with his horns and then starts to eat the Hollow with 3 more Adjuchas watching.

" He's eating Kingray ! " one of the Adjuchas shouted that resembles a 6 armed crocodile.

" How powerful is he ? " another Adjuchas asked resembling a giant Gorilla .

" Let's kill him in the name of our senpai ! " the third Adjuchas stated as he charges up a Cero.

" RWARAGH ! " the bull Hollow roared as he transforms with an aura around him.

" What's going on ? " the Adjuchas shouted as the aura disappears revealing the bull hollow.

The Bull then emerges out shrinking from a 20 foot high bull to a human sized bullman. The Hollow is 7 foot tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a black bull. The face his human and the horns act as remnants of his Hollow mask. The large monster now has a loincloth covering his body and wields a massive axe.

" Impossible, he evolved to a Vasto Lordes ! " the Adjuchas shouted.

" Finally, after eating 5,000 Hollows, i have reached the pinnacle of Hollow evolution. Fear the mighty Minathor " the bull shouted as he comes at the Vasto Lordes.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the south end of Forest of Menos<strong>

A tall thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair and two bangs crossing over the bridge of his nose walks across a sea of dead Hollows. He has turquoise-colored eyes circled by purple marks similar to his tsuba and the design of his clothes. His most prominent feature are his long fingernails as well as his long white robe-like coat, somewhat reminiscent of an Arrancar's. The collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, featuring a purpleascot fastened by a ruby brooch.

" Damn it, i'm not ready yet. I need to consume more Hollows in order to maintain my presence in order to gain enough power to crush the Soul Society " the mysterious man said to himself as he walks the forest alone.

* * *

><p><strong>10 miles west of Town of Waves<strong>

8:00 A.M. Sasuke and his team wake up on a new day within an Inn.

" Looks like we got some good rest here in this Inn , still can't we wait until noon to leave here ? I mean according to Karin, it's going to take 3 days to find this place " Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" You've done nothing but rest since we started, you lazy ass dipshit ! " Karin shouted.

" Lazy ? Huh, i don't recall you doing anything in the Northern Hideout at all, you useless bitch . Don't think that your weakass can even boss me around " Suigetsu replied.

" What was that ? You want a piece of me, you little dipshit ? " Karin shouted as she pulls out a taser.

" Bring it on bitch ! " Suigetsu replied as he draws his sword.

" That's enough you two. Karin , do you know where this laboratory is at ? " Sasuke asked the red-haired kunoichi.

" The base is located somewhere within Kusakagure, my home country . I don't remember that well where exactly it was at given i was still a child when my village was burned down to the ground. It doesn't matter, with my Kagura power, i can find this place no sooner we're within that country " Karin explained to Sasuke.

" I guess you're useful for something for once ! " Suigetsu stated.

" What was that ? " Karin shouted as she kicks Sugiestu in the head liquefying his head and pushing him to the ground.

" She has some strong blows , had not for my body being made of water, i might actually get bruised " Suigetsu said to himself as Karin keeps punching his head.

" Suigetsu, this time , i'm definitely gonna kick your sorry ass ! " Karin shouted as she pounds his head into the ground.

Meanwhile Jugō notices that his body is starting to transform involuntary into his CS1 form with the right half of his face being covered in marks.

" Kill... I wanna kill ! " Jugō shouted as he 's about to transform but then Karin and Suigetsu grab him and struggle to hold him.

" This is bad ! Jugō's murderous impulses are going nuts ! " Karin shouted.

" Sasuke , hurry ! " Suigetsu shouted .

" Relax ! " Sasuke calmly replied as he uses his Sharingan to revert back to normal .

" I'm sorry ! " Jugō said to the team.

" It doesn't matter, we need to head out and find this lab ! " Sasuke said to the team.

" What do you want with the lab ? You don't seem like the scientist type " Karin asked Sasuke.

" It's for a powerful ally, one who would help me kill Itachi Uchiha ! " Sasuke replied.

" Who is it ? " Suigetsu asked.

" His name is Sōsuke Aizen ! " Sasuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere at Kusakagure<strong>

A mysterious figure walks up a hill wearing a black robe. The man reveals himself to be Kabuto who's revealed to have survived the battle with Sasuke. Half his face is covered by the robe.

" I must say, that was far too close for comfort ! " Kabuto said to himself only to see 8 snowflake shuriken come towards him but Kabuto jumps out of the way.

Kabuto then sees 50 more of these shiruken fly towards him but he manages to cut them up with his Charka Dissection blades and dodges 5 crystal pillar spikes which rise up and narrowly hits Kabuto.

" Damn , i missed ! " said a female voice.

" That was a rude welcome party Guren ! " Kabuto replied as a woman emerges from the shadows of a cave.

The woman known as Guren is wearing a red lipstick on her fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consist of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she's wearing a one piece red suit. For shoes, she's wearing calf-length brown sandal boots.

" Oh it's you ! " Guren said to Kabuto.

" Something tells me you knew exactly who you were attacking ! " Kabuto stated,

" Who ,me ? I was merely testing if you were worthy to be a minion of Orochimaru. If you couldn't handle that child's play, you would've been too weak to live . Where have you been ? I heard rumors that you died " Guren explained to Kabuto.

" That is merely exaggeration, it's true i was nearly killed by Sasuke Uchiha however as you see .. .. " Kabuto stated as he removes his robe to reveal that his left eye and the upper left side of his face has white scales and resembles Orochimaru. His left arm has been completely turned white and scaly and the left side of his chest and around his heart is covered with scales.

" What the hell ? Why do you have Orochimaru's eye and what happened to your body ? " Guren asked.

" It's a long and funny story that happened 5 days ago ! " Kabuto replied as he thinks back to the past .

**5 days ago**

**Kabuto's pov**

My fight with Sasuke was a long drawn out battle . Sasuke recently joined another organization lately and turned his blade against Orochimaru. I tried to fight him with everything i got but it wasn't enough , he was able to overpower me . With his strongest attack, he was able to vaporize my legs and most of my body was covered with third degree burns. Sasuke appears in front of my half-naked body with 70% of my skin blacked by lightning burns.

" Incredible, even at full speed, i couldn't outrun the blast and the damage is beyond repair for even my Yin healing to repair. Looks like i'm half past dead " i said to Sasuke.

" You monster, you did the single most unforgivable act ever. Pitting a son against his own parents, you disgust me " Sasuke said to me.

" Look at that face, you're definitively gamed to kill Itachi with that attitude and that potential power, you're far above even the likes of Kakashi. Question is ,are you prepared to kill the people in that village who you became closest friends with ? " i asked Sasuke.

" I'll think about that on my own terms, even if i were to go against the leaf, it would not be to your or Orochimaru's benefit. Orochimaru is a deadman and you're going to join him " he answered as he stabbed me in the chest with his Chidori spear.

" I see, you didn't even blink when you stabbed me . Before i die though care to hear the true reason why your clan was killed off ? " i asked Sasuke.

" Very well then , it seems you we're right about Konoha killing off my clan " Sasuke answered.

" It was to benefit one man , his name was ... Danzō Shriuma... He used the power of the Uchiha to take their eyes to make himself stronger " i said to Sasuke.'

" You're kidding me right ? " Sasuke asked .

" It's true , he was the one who architected the massacre. He came to Orochimaru secretly shortly after the massacre to use a rare power known as Inzagai " i answered .

" Izangai ? " Sasuke asked .

" A power that only a truly powerful Uchiha could have, anyways.. that's all i have left to tell you. It sucks that i... " i said within his last words as my eyes lost all life and he dies with blood coming out of my heart.

I then went into a dark motionless state, everything was so cold and surreal . I tried with all my power to move but nothing was happening, i felt no pain from my wounds and soon i couldn't feel a thing. However before i was swallowed by the void of death i was revived by the White Snake of Orochimaru.

**Present Day**

" So what happened to Orochimaru ? " Guren asked Orochimaru .

" It's also a long story really ! " Kabuto answered as he thinks back to the past.

**5 days ago**

**Kabuto's pov**

Orochimaru was killed in battle by a powerful foe . I know this because the snake within me has all the memories of Orochimaru.

" Impossible ! I'm the undying Orochimaru ? How could i be dying ? This can't be happening ? " Orochimaru shouted as he vaporizes from the explosion.

The combined blasts create an explosion that levels everything within a 30 mile radius . The explosion dispates forming a massive 50 mile high , 25 mile diameter mushroom cloud that rains down small rocks. 10 volcanic mountains are leveled within the process and 30,000,000 trees were wiped out by the explosion.

Ulquiorra reverts back to normal after using up all his Reiatsu and falls to the ground poisoned by Orochimaru's toxic poisons.

However had the enemy not been so badly poisoned, he would've noticed that he let a single White Snake slither away. That snake was a single cell that survived the blast. It was able to reform into a snake and went into my body. I used the last of my Yin healing to preserve myself in a comatose state however i still would've died had not for the snake.

**Present Day**

**3rd Person pov**

" So Orochimaru lived within you ? " Guren asked Kabuto.

" Yes, he saved my life and in exchange, i want to revive him " Kabuto answered.

" How can Orochimaru revive anyone ? " Guren asked him.

" He didn't , he used his **Fushi Tensei** (不屍転生 _Living Corpse Reincarnation_ ) or rather the snake did to latch itself to my half dead body. Once the snake took over my brain, it started to use it's power to fully heal my corpse and repaired all damaged organs and regrew my organs. My body was still in a comatose state for 72 hours though but once i awoken , my arm and my face looked like this " Kabuto explained to Guren.

" That's some amazing vitaly ! " Guren stated.

" I know, even now, the cells within Orochimaru are trying to take my body over. The white snakes despite not having the same intelligence as Orochimaru are each trying to colonize my body on a cellular level. I've been forcefully trying to resist this takeover , Orochimaru wants to be brought back " Kabuto explained to Guren .

" So you wish to bring the master back ? " Guren asked Kabuto.

" Yes, i do. First we need to get a powerful vessel to use for our purpose " Kabuto said to Guren.

" Who do you have in mind ? " Guren asked.

" Yūkimaru ! " Kabuto replied.

" Why him ? I'm more suitable aren't i ? " Guren asked Kabuto.

" Remember Yūkimaru's original purpose ? Yūkimaru has the ability to control the Tailed Beasts. His power is easily higher than either of us combined. If Orochimaru gets his hands on this body, then he can return stronger than ever. Do you know were he's at now ? " Kabuto explained to Guren before asking her the whereabouts of the kid.

" He's within the hot springs within Yukakagure with my partner Rinji " Guren stated.

" Bring the kid to me !" Kabuto said to Guren .

" Since when were you to boss of me ? " Guren asked with defiance.

" I'm technically Orochimaru now , besides if you want Lord Orochimaru back then i suggest you follow my orders carefully " Kabuto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 4 barracks<strong>

9:00 A.M. Unohana examines the remains of the assassins who blew themselves up.

" There's not enough left to determine who these men were let alone know who they were working for " Unohana said to Soifon.

" I was afraid you would say something like that ! " Soifon replied.

" They were throughout with their job ! " Unohana explained to Soifon.

" They're professionals, this is a tactic straight out of the Onmitsukidō. Whoever were planing to carry out the hit on the Kasumiōji must of gained training from the Onmitsukidō " Soifon explained to Unohana.

" The Onmitsukidō is highly secretive, how can anyone learn the tactics within the organization ? " Unohana asked Soifon.

" They don't , whoever is leading these assassins must be a former Onmitsukidō member themselves " Soifon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Captain Commanders office<strong>

A meeting between noble clans and Yamamoto go on after hearing the assassination attempt that happened under Kasumiōji.

" I see that all of you are concern about the security of the noble clan at this moment but rest assure that you would be safe under the protection of the Gotei 13 " Yamamoto said to the clans.

" How can we safe for sure when we got assassins killing nobles and Shinigami off ? Because of them, my son is dead " Omeada's father shouted.

" It seems all the attacks are happening within the Kasumiōji clan itself, there hasn't been an attempt on any noble clan " Shunsui replied.

" It seems whoever is setting up these attacks must have a personal grudge with the clan " Ukitake explained to the Captain Commander.

" And they are using Bakkōtō type weapons that they stole from a rogue fraction of the Kasumiōji clan " Kumoi said to the group.

" Do you know anything about that Kumoi ? " Yamamoto asked the old elder.

" I remember that cult very well, they were a rogue fraction that made illegal weapons. We long exiled them for their crimes and it seems like it's remnants still exist within the Soul Society " Kumoi explained to the group.

" Any clue on who might be leading this fraction ? " Byakuya asked Kumoi.

" We're trying our best at this moment to find out and we do need your help to bring these men to justice " Kumoi explained to the group.

" Don't worry, the murder of officer Omeada and his brave men would not go unpunished " Ukitake stated.

" We've ensured that she's safe by putting her within the World of the Living and putting her under the protection of newly recruited Vice Captain Ibiki Chorekto " Shunsui explained to Kumoi.

" That's highly reassuring ! " Kumoi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Karakura Town<strong>

10:00 A.M. Ibiki and her group move to a house next to the Kurosaki Clinic and start settling within the house.

" I can't believe we're in the world of the living for my vacation " Rurichiyo said to the group.

" Indeed, given how high your grades are , this is your reward ! " Kenryū stated.

" This is sweet, i want to go to this Disney world i heard so much about and visit all the shopping mails and sing within a Karaoke bar " Rurichiyo explained to the group.

" Very well then, go hang out with Enryū while me and the maid work on getting your stuff to this rented house " Kenryū said to Rurichiyo.

" Right ! " Rurichiyo replied as she hangs out with Enryū in the house.

" So you're sure this would be the right place ? " Kenryū asked Ibiki.

" We're next door to Isshin's house, in case things get hairy, we can bring Rurichiyo to the clinic to protect her " Ibiki explained to Kenryū.

" I heard alot about his great exploits in the past, if there's anyone we can rely on , it would definitely be him " Kenryū stated.

" He is the student of the Shinigami queen ! " Ibiki replied.

" No one has called her that in ages , not since the time of civil war in the Soul Society. The woman known as Queen of Shinigamis was known to be extremely dangerous . She was said to have made the rank of Vice Captain at age 260 but not after killing 99 Adjuchas singlehandedly and defeating a Vasto Lorde in battle " Kenryū explained to Ibiki.

" No way, killing a single Adjuchas is tough for a single Vice Captain . I had no idea that Captain mom was that terrifying " Ibiki stated.

" She might of mellowed out in recent years but i doubt she's not anymore dangerous. With the upcoming war, we might see the true extent of the most dangerous Captain in the Soul Society " Kenryū replied.

" Given Isshin was trained by her , we don't have to worry about anyone laying a hair on the princess ,especially when he was once known as the Vasto Lordes Slayer " Ibiki responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō <strong>(イースト終了_East End_ ) **North Rukongai**

Unohana and Kenpachi clash blades with each other. Kenpachi's sword is knocked out of his hand again .

" Looks like you're getting better, you lasted 10 minutes in a direct battle without injury " Unohana said to Kenpachi.

" I told you i'm going to be the strongest Kenpachi in existence ! " Kenpachi replied.

" Do you really have what it takes to be just that ? The very first Kenpachi was said to be the second most powerful Shinigami in existence behind Yamamoto " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

" How strong was he ? " Kenpachi asked.

" It was a she, the very first Kenpachi to exist was a woman " Unohana answered.

" A woman ? I always though she was a man ! " Kenpachi stated.

" She had the longest reign of any Kenpachi within the last 1,000 years . Her name was Hiiro Azre Kishiuōkā otherwise known as Kenpachi Crimson " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

" Kenpachi Crimson ? " Kenpachi asked.

" She was the most powerful Kenpachi of existence and my master. She became Captain of Squad 11 when the Gotei 13 was formed over 1,000 years ago and Yamamoto became Captain Commander and she did it at the age of 150 " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

" She was that young ? " Kenpachi asked.

" Next to Hitsugaya and Yoruichi, she became the youngest Captain of the history of the Soul Society . She was immensely powerful and dangerous. Even at age 110, she was known to be a monster for she singlehandedly wiped out the slaver camp she was in, killing her captors . She trained for years to control it and was trained directly by Yamamoto and given she excelled the most at sword combat , she was given the honor to become the Captain of Squad 11 " Unohana explained to the eyepatch wearing Captain.

" What did she looked like ? " Kenpachi asked Unohana.

" She had short red hair she kept shoulder length in a ponytail and blue eyes, her figure and appearance resembles closely to my own . She wore a Captain's haroi and a skirt like kimono similar to Nemu's . She was known as the woman of a 100 swords due to her fighting style combined with the power of her Bankai " Unohana explained to Kenpachi,

" How powerful was she ? " Kenpachi asked.

" She was so powerful in her Bankai that she can cut 3 mountains down with a single slash and strong enough to level an island the size of Manhattan smashing her sword into the ground. Needless to say she was as powerful as me, Shunsui and Ukitake combined " Unohana stated.

" She was a monster , how could anyone have replaced her as the next Kenpachi ? " Kenpachi questioned the raven haired Shinigami.

" She was never killed in battle, she died of old age. She was born within 765 A.D. and died in 1651 A.D. at age 890 , she died of old age . She received numerous scars on her torso and even her face from the 604,800 battles she had in her life and not once had a starch on her back " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

" Was there a single person who could've defeated her ? " Kenpachi asked Unohana.

" She was defeated at least 100 times before, one of them people who defeat her was Ginerl Kuchiki. While she enjoyed battles, she rarely killed anyone unless they proved to be worthy soldiers. Despite being a battle hungry woman like you, she also strongly believed in justice. During my teenage years where she found me, she trained me to control my anger and taught me everything i know about swordsmanship, Yamamoto taught me how to use my Zanpakutō and Ginrel taught me kidō and my late lover Nado taught me healing kidō " Unohana explained to Kenpachi.

" I see, so that's why you're so powerful " Kenpachi stated.

" Shall we resume ? You're aware that if you ever hope to become as strong as my master, you must defeat me in battle frist " Unohana asked as she redraws her sword.

" Fine, i won't stop until i become the new Kenpachi Crimson ! " Kenpachi replied.

" You're confidence is amazing , you remind me alot Kurosaki " Unohana said to Kenpachi.

" You mean Ichigo ? " Kenpachi asked.

" I mean his father ! " Unohana answered.

" He's a Shingimai too ? " Kenpachi asked.

" How else you think a human could be that powerful in this world ? " Unohana answered.

" I wonder how Ichigo is doing right now ? " Kenpachi asked Unohana as he clashes blades with Unohana.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Hideout<strong>

Ichigo is trying to control his hollow within the chains around him Hollowfying his body .

" I can do this , i can do this ! " Ichigo said to himself as his body starts to stabilize the foam like substance around his body.

" He's doing it ! " Love said to Shinji.

" Don't celebrate so soon ! " Kensei stated as Ichigo starts to lose control .

" Shit, come on, i must maintain control ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to control his inner Hollow.

" He's losing control ! " Lisa said to the group as Ichigo starts to lose his grip on his Hollow form .

" I can't let it take me over ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to maintain control longer.

" Ichigo stop it, you can control it that long ! " Hiyori shouted.

" Shut up, i'm not giving up ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to resist the takeover.

" You're pushing yourself too far , if you use up too much power you've turn into a Hollow for sure " Rose shouted.

" Ichigo, you stupid head, stop this ! " Mashiro shouted.

" Shut up, i'm not giving up ! " Ichigo replied only to lose control.

" Shit , he's Hollowfying . Hachigen quick ! " Shinji shouted.

" Shit , i can't handle this ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts to go into his first Hollow form.

" Hachigen, dispel it ! " Shinji shouted as Ichigo's body starts to transform.

" Right ! " Hachigen replied as he dispels the chains and Ichigo goes back to normal.

" Damn, i was so close ! " Ichigo said to Shinji only to be punched by Hiyori .

" What the hell were you thinking ? Are you trying to kill yourself ? " Hiyori shouted.

" You can't just force your body to control the Hollow, you're damaging your life force by doing so . You should never attempt to exert your body after you lose your Reiatsu " Shinji explained to Ichigo. as Ichigo passes out from using too much Reiatsu.

" He's out of it , best we allow him some time to rest ! " Lisa said to the team.

" Yeah , he overdid it again ! " Shinji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Myobuku<strong>

Naruto gets hit several more times by Fukasaku's staff and falls to the ground.

" Damn it, don't you have a better way of getting me out of frog mode ? " Naruto asked Fukasaku as he tires to get back up.

" Hitting you is the only way to stop the process ! " Fukasaku answered.

" If this keeps up, i'm going to have constant internal bleeding and bursies " Naruto stated.

" No pain, no game ! " Fukasaku replied.

" I thought of a cool idea just now ! " Naruto said to the elder toad.

" What is it Naruto ? " Fukasaku asked.

" How about i use Shadow clones " Naruto answered.

" I see, you plan to use Shadow Clones , when the clones gain experience, it's shared back to you in the end however if turns into a frog, you're done for" Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" I know that already ! " Naruto replied.

" So be it however use only 4 clones " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Only 4 ? " Naruto asked.

" Any more and my staff won't be able ta cover all of ya ! " Fukasaku answered.

" Okay then , let's begin ! " Naruto replied as he creates 4 clones of himself.

Meanwhile Hinata is walking on a tightrope with two heavy boulders attached to a dumbbell as she struggles to maintain balance

" I got to do this for Naruto kun ! " Hinata said to herself as she stares down from the 200 foot elevation and look at the 2,000 foot long tightrope while seeing Shima using the same weights and walking up the tightrope with ease and making it on time.

" You need to cross this gorge with those boulder on this tightrope. This would prove to be your test in reflexes and physical strength " Shima said to Hinata.

" Right ! " Hinata replied as she starts walking only to fall off within 5 seconds. Shima uses her tongue to catch her and put her back .

" Looks like you still have a long way to go ! " Shima said to Hinata.

" This training is really difficult, still nowhere as difficult as Naruto kun " Hinata said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Soraku<strong>

12:00 P.M. Sasuke and his team arrive within an abandoned city somewhere within the Land of city has many high-rise apartment buildings and the tallest building is a 30 story highrise building. Sasuke and the team walk through the gate and see the abandoned streets .

" What happened here ? These buildings look intact for an abandoned city " Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" This place was a Shinobi graveyard that has numerous landmines and traps throughout it. The water supply been contaminated and damaged beyond repair , the place was once a city prosperous for it's wealth however it's now a mere 30 square mile ghost town " Sasuke explained to them.

" Why are we in this scrapyard of a town ? " Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

" This place is where we stack up on weapons ! " Sasuke answered.

" I do sense one human here deep below these streets and several cats " Karin stated.

" Good job Karin ! " Sasuke replied as they walk down to the sewers and on the way encounter two cats.

" Sasuke, how are you doing ? " said the talking cats.

" It's been a while , Denka, Hina " Sasuke replied talking to the cats.

" I knew it , It's that Sasuke kid ! " said one of the cats.

" Why are you here ? " one of the cats asked.

" I'm preparing for a major battle ! " Sasuke answered.

" Are those.. " Karin asked only to get interrupted by Suigetsu.

" Talking Tanku. Hey, come here.. " Suigetsu stated only for one of them to hiss at him.

" Those are ninja cats. Don't put your hand out to them like that , or they'll tear it to shreds " Sasuke warned.

" I really wish you'd tell us this stuff beforehand ! " Suigetsu replied.

" Did you bring a gift for us , meow ? " one of the cats asked.

" Here, a bottle of Matabai " Sasuke answered only for one of the cats to grab it.

" Come with me. I'll bring you to Old Lady Cat " said the other cat.

The team continues to walk through the sewers until they arrive to an old lady surrounded by a dozen cats with an orange shirt.

" I'm indebted to you old lady cat ! " Sasuke said to the old woman.

" It's been quite a while since we met, you'r just as impatient as ever " the old lady replied.

" Yeah, i have something important to take care of " Sasuke answered.

" As expected, you're after Itachi's head . I've known you two since you were little but i never expected things to turn out this way. You two are all that remains of of the Uchiha Clan, and now you'lll both battle to the death " the old lady stated.

" I'm buying some weapons from you ! " Sasuke replied as he gives her money.

" Hey grandma ..don't we have anything that could fit him ? " asked a young woman with a red dress and brown hair.

" Try that box over there ! " the old lady answered.

" So why are you buying all these weapons ? " Suigetsu asked.

" Because of what lies ahead , we're not going to have an easy time getting Orochimaru's formulas from his main laboratory " Sasuke answered.

" Sasuke is right, what lies ahead is Orochimaru's élite minions. The dangerous of them all is Guren " Karin explained to Suigetsu.

" Guren , i haven't heard of her to be honest ! " Jugō said to the group.

" Well i have, she's suppose to be Orochimaru's top enforcer alongside Kabuto and the late Kimimaro " Suigetsu stated.

" She was as strong as Kimimaro senpai ? " Jugō asked the team.

" In a one on one fight , she was able to defeat Kimimaro thanks to her rare Kekkai Genkai " Karin answered.

" You mean her Crystal Release ? " Suigetsu asked .

" How can anyone beat Kimmario senpai ? He was so powerful that he stopped my murderous urges " Jugō stated.

" Her Crystal Release is said to be a rare and powerful Ninjutsu, it's strong enough to shred through steel with ease and even bypass Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku said to be 10 times stronger than steel . While Kimimaro had more physical combat power and Taijutsu skill than Guren, he was never able to beat Guren once in battle and both of them fought as rivals to be used as Orochimaru's vessel " Karin explained to the team.

" Looks like we have our work cut out for us ! " Suigetsu stated.

" And that's why we made our little detour ! " Sasuke replied.

Meanwhile outside the city , Ulquiorra watches over Sasuke and his team while calling Aizen.

" So is he going along with the plan ? " Aizen asked.

" Yes, he's behaving himself as we speak , you're sure i should be watching over him ? It seems unlikely he'll betray us " Ulquiorra answered.

" You never know, he is after all stealing curse formulas " Aizen stated.

" I guess you have a point ! " Ulquiorra replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Ibiki and Rurichiyo are within the arcade hanging out with each other with both of them in Gigals as well as Kenryū and Enryū.

" So this is an arcade ? " Rurichiyo asked Ibiki as they're holding fake guns which act as remote controls for an arcade shooter .

" Yep you have to put in these coins and then play. You need to shoot the targets to score points , if you're hit 5 times, you lose all lives and it's game over unless you put in another coin " Ibiki explained to Rurichiyo.

" I see, what do these points bring me ? " Rurichiyo asked.

" The more points you win, the more tickets you score. You get enough tickets and you can win any prize from over there " Ibiki explained to Rurichyio.

" Cool that sounds like fun ! " Rurichiyo replied as she starts her game and starts shooting targets.

Suddenly Ibiki gets a phone call from Soifon about her duty .

" What's the Captain calling for now ? " Ibiki said to herself.

" Who's that calling you ? " Rurichyio asked Ibiki.

" Uh, that's my boyfriend " Ibiki answered as she walks away from a distance and goes to talk within bathroom.

" Ibiki, is Rurichiyo safe ? " Soifon asked.

" Yes, she is ! " Ibiki answered.

" Good , i came up with a brilliant plan to catch the assassins return to Kisuke's shop immediately " Soifon said to Ibiki.

" What about the princess ? " Ibiki asked.

" I'll handle that while you're gone ! " Yoruichi answered as she appears behind the Vice Captain in cat form .

" Lady Yoruichi ! " Ibiki stated as she 's surprised to see her there.

" Don't worry, i'll remain hidden from the group while protecting the princess " Yoruichi stated as she walks around in her male cat form.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied as she rushes out with Rurichiyo catching her.

" Where are you going ? " Rurichiyo asked.

" I got to hang out with my boyfriend ! " Ibiki answered as she rushes to Kisuke's shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 3 barracks<strong>

Izuru is doing research on the mystery behind Omeada's killer and has spent the whole night looking for answers.

" I know i've seen that Shikai before but where have i seen it . It's a boomerang like weapon that killed Omaeda and his comrades, he's obviously Vice Captain level to have one shotted all of them that easily but every name i searched up doesn't match the level of power nor the ability of this Shikai. It makes no sense " Izuru said to himself as he then feels fatigue when Rangiku walks into the room.

" There you are, have you been spending the night researching the killer of Omaeda ? " Rangiku asked Izuru.

" I have a faint memory of someone using the same weapon as the one who killed Omaeda " Izuru answered.

" You need to rest for a while , you're wearing yourself out ! " Rangiku stated.

" No i don't need rest , i need to continue searching ! " Izuru replied only to be grabbed by Rangiku

" You're getting some rest right now ! " Rangiku shouted as they start to wrestle each other until they knock over a book .

" Wait a second, that book, now i know who did it... " Izuru stated only to pass out and fall asleep .

" Looks like your body couldn't withstand the stress of staying up this late " Rangiku replied as she puts him to bed and picks up the book which shows the year Izuru graduated from the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's shop<strong>

2:00 P.M. Kisuke and Soifon finished talking about the plan.

" So that's how where going to grill them ? " Soifon asked Kisuke.

" You guessed it , this plan should work nicely to our advantage " Kisuke answered.

" You think so ? " Ibiki asked.

" This is a brilliant plan, i can't wait to catch those assholes " Soifon stated.

" We just need to follow our plan though without any errors " Kisuke replied.

" Get back to Rurichiyo before she becomes suspicious and aware of the situation " Soifon said to Ibiki.

" Right ! " Ibiki replied as she heads back to Rurichiyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Eastern plains of Hueco Mundo<strong>

Team 2 which consists of Grimmjow , Nnoitra, Tesla, and Yammy are busy killing off Hollows within a competition.

" You think you're better than me ? " Grimmjow shouted.

" Please , i'm not the 5th Espada for nothing " Ninorta replied as they stare each other down.

" Please, you had to cheat to get your position , i earned my position fair and square " Grimmjow stated.

" Doesn't matter how i earned my position , i'm still stronger than you " Ninorta replied as they see 20 Gillains and 100 Hollows emerging from the sand.

" Whoever kills the most Hollows gets the call the shots " Grimmjow said to Ninorta.

" You took the words right out of my mouth ! " Ninorta responded as he he shoots Ceros from his mouth at the Hollows.

" Bring it ! " Grimmjow replied as he fires Ceros at the hollows as well .

" Wait for me ! " Yammy shouted as he fires a barrage of Balas at the Hollows.

" Is anyone on this team sane ? " Tesla said to himself as he watches the Espadas fight off the Hollows.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Western mountains of Hueco Mundo<strong>

Team 3 which consist of Dordoni, Fran, Gantenbainne, and Aaronireo walk throughout the forest when they encounter some Gillains around the area.

" Looks like we got more Gillian's ! " Dorodni said to the group.

" Indeed , i was hoping for some Adjuchas ! " Fran replied.

" Lord Aizen said that we must bring back Adjuchas, these Gillains are trash " Gantenbainne stated.

" Guess we'll just have to dispose of these weak inferior Hollows ! " Aaroniero replied as they all attack the Gillains.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Downtown Karakura Town<strong>

Rurchiyo and Ibiki resume their game in the arcade as Ibiki returns back to Rurichyio who managed to get hundreds of tickets.

" Looks at what i got, i made high score ! " Rurichiyo said to Ibiki.

" Cool , want to do anything else ? " Ibiki asked.

" I wonder how it's like to have a boyfriend " Rurichiyo answered.

" It's a wonderful feeling to have someone who cares for you , trust me " Ibiki stated.

" That sounds awesome ! " Rurichiyo replied.

" Now let's continue having fun with each other! " Ibiki said to the princess.

" Right ! " Rurichiyo replied as they resume having out within the arcade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the north end of Menos Forest<strong>

the mysterious Shinigami figure with a white coat walks into the middle of the forest when he starts to vomit blood.

" Damn, i must maintain my existence a bit longer ! " the mysterious man said to himself only to see Minathor come at him with his axe but he evades with Shunpo.

" Looks like a Shinigami has came to this place " Minathor said to the Shinigami as he comes at him with his axe but the man blocks with his Zanpakutō.

" Who are you or what are you ? " the Shinigami asked the Hollow.

" I'm Minathor, the mighty Vasto Lordes who would now rule Menos Forest. I heard stories that if a Vasto Lordes ate a Shinigami, they would become as powerful as the great Arturo Plateado " Minathor explained to the Shinigami.

" Have to disappoint you but i'm not a Shinigami. My name is Muramasa, i'm a Zanpakutō spirit " Muramasa replied.

" I see, so if i beat you , then i can take your power and become a being beyond a Vasto Lorde " Minathor shouted.

" That's if you can beat me ! " Muramasa replied only to see Minathor come at him.

" Bring it on ! " Muramasa replied as he fights then Hollow.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the middle of Menos Forest<strong>

Skullak feels a massive Reiatsu from a distance which catches the attention of everyone.

" Do you guys feel that ? " Skullak asked them.

" That's the Reiatsu of a Vasto Lorde ! " Cirucci answered.

" It's so powerful , it can be felt from such a distance " Loly stated.

" Indeed Loly ! " Menoly replied.

" It's coming from the northern part of the forest ! " Assilnger said to the Arrancars.

" Let's go capture it ! " Skullak said to the team.

" Right ! " the team replied as they rush to the Vasto Lorde .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile throughout Konoha<strong>

Meanwhile Lee is by himself rock climbing the Hokage monument with heavy weights on.

" I need to increase the intensity of my training by increasing the speed i need to climb this mountain " Lee said to himself as he keeps climbing.

Meanwhile at a small pond outside the village, Gai is mediating with the water boiling around him.

" I need extreme concentration in order to master the 7th gate, i also musn't be within 5 miles of Konoha " Gai said to himself as the water starts to evaporate.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Anko continue their training with Anko within lv1 curse form . Kakashi is surrounding her with clones.

" Not bad, you maintained the curse state for 10 minutes already " Kakashi said to Anko.

" It's still too much for my body , i barely have enough Chakra left " Anko replied.

" Let's rest for now , we don't need you running rampant again . We're still rebuilding Konoha after all " Kakashi responded.

" Let's get some food , i'm starving over here " Anko said to Kakashi.

" My treat ! " Kakashi replied as they hold hands.

Meanwhile Sakura removes Sai's cast from his left prosthetic arm.

" You're free to go, that arm should work no differently from your right arm " Sakura said to Sai.

" Thanks once again ! " Sai replied.

" So what are you going to do now ? " Sakura asked him.

" I was going to have some lunch to eat given i was here for 3 hours getting my prosthetic tweaked " Sai answered.

" It's a shame we can't fix your real arm " Sakura said to Sai.

" That's okay, you've done enough . I'm indebted to you ! " Sai replied.

Meanwhile Shizune is tending to Kurenai's baby. Kurenai is now 8 months pregnant with Kurenai still down about Asuma's child.

" You're baby is due within the end of this month or early next month " Shizune said to the female Kunoichi.

" That's great news , it's a shame he'll never see his father ! " Kurenai replied with a depressed tone.

" Question is , are you still going to stay a Kunoichi now that you have to raise a baby on your own ? " Shizune asked Kurenai.

" After i do my very last mission, killing the one who killed my husband. Only then can i finally be able to rest easy and move on with my life " Kurenai explained to Shizune.

" Lady Tsunade already forbade you from going into this war with us. After you have a child , you must refrain from all battles and missions for an additional 2 months, that way you can recover your Chakra . The anticipated showdown between the Soul Society and Shinobi Nations is 3 months from now, you've barely be at full power by then and besides, do you really wish to risk never seeing your child grow up ? " Shizune explained to Kurenai.

" I'm well aware of it however i can't rest until that Captain is dead and her blood is on my boots. What she did was absolutely unforgivable, i can never look at my child when he grows up and say to him that i failed to do anything to save his father let alone avenge his death. That bitch hurt something far more valuable than my pride as a kunoichi , she destroyed a bound between lovers " Kurenai ranted as she smashes the table in anger leaving a hole in it.

" Calm Down Kurenai, you can't defeat them in your state. If she was able to take out Asuma, one of the Guardian Shinobi 12 then she can do the same to you and they already know every trick in your book. Even if you're cleared for battle when war breaks out, it's doubtful you're survive using the same old tricks ,especially when you have been out of practice for over 2 months. It's flat-out suicide against someone who can kill you even if you make the slightest mistake , leave the revenge to Shikamaru and his team " Shizune explained to Kurenai calming her down.

" You're sure he can even beat someone who's Jōunin level ? " Kurenai asked Shizune.

" Shikamaru isn't just planing out his battles , he's training himself so he can at least keep up with a Jōunin level opponent much like everyone within the village " Shizune replied.

Meanwhile Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji try to get stronger . Ino is struggling to lift a 100 ton boulder with her bare hands while Chōji is trying to move with heavy weights on his legs while carrying a massive crate of food while Shikamaru struggles to reach for an apple tree nearly a mile away.

" This is putting too much stress on my body ! " Ino shouted as she struggles to move the rock up an inch.

" I need food , can't breathe ! " Chōji shouted as he struggles to move with his massive weights even an inch.

" Must extend my reach further ! " Shikamaru said to himself.

All 3 of them fail to complete there exercise. Ino drops the rock on her foot which causes her to scream in pain, Chōji falls on his face due to the excessive weight and Shikamaru falls to the ground completely exasperated.

" OWW ! My foot ! " Ino shouted as she slides her foot out only to see it bruised.

" OWW! My back ! " Chōji shouted as he removes the weights from his back.

" Damn, at this rate, we'll never reach Captain level " Shikamaru stated.

" We can't just give up yet Shikamaru, we must do it for Asuma " Ino replied as she heals her foot and stands up to pick the rock again.

" You're right, Asuma wouldn't want us standing whining ! " Chōji responded as he puts back on the weights.

" Indeed, we can't disappoint Asuma for we must protect the king ! " Shikamaru replied.

Meanwhile Konohamaru tries to lift 5 ton weights while his beads on which are still white.

" Yeah i'm getting used to this , soon i'm going to surpass Naruto " Konohamaru said to himself as he finishes his weight lifting.

Meanwhile Neji with weights dodges 100 kunai from Tenten while Tenten is bilndfolded and wearing weighted gloves.

" This training is much harder than i though but in order to avoid losing again, we need to push ourselves to our human limits " Neji said to himself.

" I don't plan to let my team down again ! " Tenten said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace<strong>

A team of scientists work on constructing a portal to the Soul Society when Tsunade walks in to see the progress.

" How close are we to completing this project ? " Tsunade asked the scientists.

" We're almost done, it should take 2 more days to see if this thing is even usable " one scientist answered.

" We've got to make sure this isn't an enemy trap, when this portal is done , we'll send a clone to test whether this thing really leads us to the Soul Society . If this is true, we can launch a surprise attack on the Soul Society in less than a month " Tsunade said to the team.

" We'll work hard to complete this ! " the scientist replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the north end of Menos Forest<strong>

Muramasa looks down on the fallen Minathor as he's covered with blood and his axe remains broken. Muramasa is deeply worn out from his battle.

" How can you be this strong ? I'm a Vasto Lorde now " Minathor asked.

" You're power is great , something that i need to maintain myself in this world to accomplish my goal " Muramasa answered.

" What the hell are you planing ? " Minathor asked.

" My plan is to destroy the Soul Society by turning all the Shinigami's Zanpakutō against them and freeing my master so we can untie as one . You're power would help me greatly within this goal " Muramasa explained to the Vasto Lorde as he absorb the hollow into him.

" UWAARGH ! " Minathor moaned as he diffuses into Reishi and goes into Muramasa.

" This power is incredible, now i know i can take on the Soul Society " Muramasa shouted as he glows with a purple Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Kisuke sees Chad come to his shop waiting for Soifon to train him.

" Where's Captain Soifon ? " Chad asked.

" She's busy right now ! " Kisuke answered.

" So who's going to train me right now ? " Chad asked .

" Tessai would take care of that while she's gone " Kisuke replied.

" Very well, shall we spar ? " Tessai asked Chad.

" Sure, i wouldn't have it any other way " Chad responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

6:00 P.M. Isshin with Ikumi ,Yuzu and Karin invite Rurichiyo and her bodyguards over to dinner.

" So you guys are new around here ?" Isshin asked the group.

" Indeed , we just moved in from Kyoto earlier today " Kenryū answered.

" So does that big guy with you talk ? " Ikumi asked them.

" He's the strong silent type, he's token an oath of silence because of his religion ! " Kenryu replied.

" So what do you think of the food ? " Yuzu asked Rurichiyo.

" It tastes pretty good , i didn't think the human world would have such great food " Rurichiyo stated.

" Human world ? " Yuzu asked only for Ibiki to go behind Rurichiyo's ear.

" You're not suppose to tell humans that you're from the Soul Society, don't say human world if you want to blend in " Ibiki said to Rurichiyo.

" Right ! Why can't i claim i'm a noble ? " Rurichiyo asked Ibiki.

" Humans don't now anything about the Soul Society that's why " Ibiki replied as she stops whispering to her.

" This food is good but i don't eat carrots ! " Rurichiyo said to Yuzu.

" You don't carrots ? I'm sorry ! " Yuzu apologized.

" You don't ? Framers work very hard to grow vegetables ! " Ibiki said to the young princess.

" Farmers grow them ? " Rurichiyo asked.

" Framers have trouble with growing one of them . They go good with curvy " Ibiki replied.

" I see, i'll try them ! " Rurichiyo said to Ibiki as she eats her food.

" May we talk in private Ibiki ? " Kenryū asked the brunette Vice Captain.

" Sure ! " Ibiki answered as they go into the living room.

" Ibiki, what's the idea of forcing the princess to eat carrots ? People in the past were punished for trying to feed her carrots ! " Kenryū said to the Vice Captain.

" Listen , this isn't the Soul Society. We can't have her acting all high and mighty here, here she's not a princess but a mere commoner " Ibiki explained to Kenryū.

" I thought someone like you would know better given you're from a noble clan " Kenryū stated.

" But i grew up and matured thanks to the Gotei 13 , listen , it's for the best to stop spoiling her this much , at least to keep a low profile so your assassins don't find you so easily " Ibiki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukakagure<strong>

7:00 PM. Guren goes to pick up the child named Yūkimaru from the hot springs that's being watched over by a man with dark brown hair with black eyes. His outfit consists of a purple loose-fitting vest that shows his chest. The rest of his mid-section is covered with bandages. He's wearing a light blue poncho-like item around his neck and also wearing a black wrist warmers and tan pants with dark brown sandals. The child known as Yūkimaru has magenta eyes and long pale-green hair,. His outfit consists of a kimono with jade-green inside and grey outside along with cadet-blue pants with bandages down to his ankles.

" Rinji , how's Yūkimaru doing ? " Guren asked him.

" He's doing fine over there " Rinji answered.

" So no one has caught on to us yet ? " Guren asked.

" No, no one knows that we're Orochimaru's henchmen " Rinji answered.

" Since Orochimaru died a few days ago, nations across the world have begun sting operations to find and catch all the former members of Orochimaru's Otokagure and have them arrested or killed and the hideouts destroyed " Guren explained to her man.

" So why are we taking the kid honey ? " Rinji asked.

" He's going to be the new vessel to revive Orochimaru " Guren answered.

" Revive ? I thought he was dead ! " Rinji stated.

" That's what i thought but part of him is still within Kabuto. I need this kid to revive Orochimaru " Guren replied.

" Are you sure you can trust this Kabuto guy ? " Rinji asked.

" That's a stupid question, i hate his guts however if there's any truth behind what he showed me, this might work " Guren answered.

" What if he pulls a fast one ? " Rinji asked.

" Then it's simple, i'll force him to revive Orochimaru and kill him just like i plan to kill the man who took his live in the first place " Guren explained to her man.

" You mean Sasuke Uchiha ? " Rinji questioned the blue haired woman.

" Yes, it's bad enough that Uchiha emo faggot took my position as Orochimaru's next vessel and i would've been chosen over Gen'yūmaru had not for Sasuke slowing things down, it's even worse he killed Lord Orochimaru and betrayed us, he must pay with his life " Guren ranted as she clenches her fist.

" Calm down honey, we need to avoid making a scene " Rinji stated.

" Right, my apologies. I have you to thank Rinji, had not for you in my life for the last 3 years, i would've killed myself " Guren replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile throughout Konoha<strong>

Meanwhile Lee is busying weight lifting 20 ton weights on his feet. After doing 3,001 lifts, Lee drops the weights in exhaustion.

" Damn it , it's not good enough. 3,001 is my limit . I need to do over 9,000 pullups with these weights to get stronger " Lee said to himself as he drops to the ground exhausted from the training.

Meanwhile at a small pond outside the village, Gai is exhausted with the entire pond area destroyed from green flames burning around him.

" Damn it, i managed to unlock the 7th gate however i'm only able to maintain the form for less than 5 seconds. I need to train harder with it to get stronger " Gai said to himself as he tries to get back up but can't due to exhaustion.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Anko are both exhausted from their training .

" I'm at my limit ! " Anko said to Kakashi.

" Same here ! " Kakashi replied.

" This is tiring but i must get stronger ! " Anko stated.

" Anko starting tomorrow, you must train yourself to master the curse mark " Kakashi said to Anko.

" What ? You know i can't train myself with this, it's far too risky " Anko stated.

" Sorry but it has to be done, besides you're not alone. Shizune would assist in your process , i need to train myself to get stronger " Kakashi replied.

" I see, very well then . Good luck with that ! " Anko responded.

Meanwhile Sakura is busy doing the leaf test using her Chakra to try crumbling the leaf in her hand with Tsunade assisting the process.

" Don't rush yourself Sakura, you need time to master this technique ! " Tsunade said to Sakura.

" I can't afford to lag behind Naruto and be in the way again ! " Sakura replied as she concentrates her Chakra into the leaf.

" I see, still even with your superior Chakra control, you would need at least a few months to master your element. It takes years on average to master a single element " Tsunade explained to Sakura.

" Well i'll just have to train 10 times harder then ! " Sakura replied as she continues to train with nature manipulation .

Meanwhile Konohamaru is walking normally with his beads starting to turn light blue .

" Yeah , it's starting to turn blue. I'm actually getting stronger ! " Konohamaru said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumiōji clan manor<strong>

9:00 P.M. An assassin breaks into the manor of the Kasumiōji clan and goes inside the palace with his Bakkōtō with 2 other ninjas . They walk into the main bedroom and see Rurichiyo in bed.

" We got her now ! " one of the assassins said to the group.

" Ready men ? " another assassin answered.

" Take her down ! " one of the assassins stated.

" Right ! " all the assassins replied as they all stab Rurichiyo only to reveal it was a portable Gigal.

" What the hell ? " one of the assassins shouted only to see Soifon behind them with her sword draw .

" You're all under arrest !" Soifon shouted as she comes towards the assassins .

" Shit, it's Captain Soifon ! " said one of the assassins.

" You must be the ones after princess Rurichiyo, i'm here to capture you all " Soifon stated .

" What to do ? She's a Captain, we stand no chance in a fight even with Bakkōtōs " one of the guys stated.

" Get out of here, leave this one to me " said a mysterious figure who comes out to reveal that he's a tail man with blonde hair and a goatee with tan skin wearing a ninja outfit and have two claw weapon like Bakkōtōs.

" Who are you ? " Soifon asked.

" I'm not telling you my name , however i would tell you that my nickname is the Clawed Reaper " the young man answered as he jumps at Soifon which causes a collision wave which destroys everything within the room which forces Soifon to jump out of the window.

" He's strong, if we stay within the manor, it's most likely going to get destroyed " Soifon said to herself as she lands at the courtyard with 3 assassins that are with Clawed Reaper.

" With the Clawed Reaper here, we might actually have a chance " one of the assassins stated.

" You're going to tell us where the princess is at " the assassin said to Soifon.

" Ha, not going to happen buddy. You're coming with me , if you value your life , you'll come quietly with me . You stand no chance against a Captain " Soifon arrogantly stated.

" As if , you're arrogant for coming here by yourself and underestimating us " the Claw Reaper replied.

" I wouldn't need Shikai to beat any of you " Soifon stated as she comes at the Claw Reaper with her sealed sword.

" Foolish ! " the Claw Reaper laughed as he cuts Soifon's Zanpakutō in half and disintegrates it.

" What the hell ? " Soifon shouted.

" My Bakkōtō's special ability seals any Zanpakutō it cuts, with this power, i can take on even a Captain " Claw Reaper explained to Soifon.

" Yes, now we can take her down ! " the assassins shouted as they all come at Soifon.

" Don't get arrogant ! " Soifon shouted as she easily takes out the 3 lower ranked assassins with a single kick.

" Not bad Captain however , let's see how far you can go " Claw Reaper said to Soifon.

Both Soifon and Claw Reaper go to clash with each other . Soifon dodges a slash aimed at her neck from Claw Reaper's clawed glaunets . Soifon throws a kunai at Claw Reaper but Claw Reaper counters with his own kunai. Both catch each others kunai and throw it back at each other. Soifon dodges a slash from Claw Reaper's left hand while she parries a rising slash with right hand.

" I see, your alot tougher than i thought, guess there isn't any holding back on you is there " Soifon stated.

"I must give you some credit, you managed to work up a good sweat Captain ! " Claw Reaper calmly replied.

" I must say, for a man you process a solid fighting stance and your actually nimble enough to dodge my assault however i'm not in the mood to clown around with you " Soifon replied as she dashes behind Claw Reaper and hit him with a powerful kick into the ground.

" Shit i can't recover ! " Claw Reaper said to himself struggling to move after having his back broken.

" **Bakudō # 30. Shitotsu Sansen** (嘴突三閃, _Beak-Piercing Triple Beam_) " Soifon chanted as she generates a burst of crackling yellow energy in her palm and uses that energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle. The triangle then generates solidified energy in the shape of triangles from the the three points of the inverted triangle. The fired triangles hits Claw Reaper and pin him against the ground.

" You're finished assassin, tell me who are you working for ? " Soifon asked.

" That's not going to happen ! " the Claw Reaper answered.

" Don't bother trying to kill yourself. I broke your back on purpose and pinned you to the ground with Kidō so you don't attempt suicide. We'll just have to get the intel out of you " Soifon stated.

" As expected , men , finish me off ! " Claw Reaper shouted as the assassins all pull out bomb vests and charge at Soifon.

" Not happening ! " Soifon replied as she appears behind all 3 of them with he sealed sword and cut them all in half before they can self destruct.

" How did you ... ? " The Claw Reaper asked.

" When you're defeated, the effects of your Bakkōtō wear off and i'm able to use my Zanpakutō again " Soifon answered.

" I thought i could've beaten a Captain ! " Claw Reaper stated.

" A Captains power is more than just Shikai or Bankai, a runt like you isn't anywhere close to my level " Soifon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Human World<strong>

Ibiki and Rurichiyo are at the bedroom with Ibiki looking over the young girl .

" I've enjoyed hanging out with you today Ibiki " Rurichiyo said to Ibiki .

" Thanks ! " Ibiki replied.

" You're not like Kenryū or Enryū who are always hiding stuff from me , you're quite open with me " Rurichiyo stated.

" Kenryū and Enryū still care about you right ? They want you to live a nice life without worrying too much " Ibiki replied with a questioned.

" That's not how i see things . Kenryū and Enryu treat me like a child " Rurichiyo said to the brown-haired Kunoichi.

" If you don't realize how much they care for you , you'll be left with regret and remorse when they're gone . Try to understand how they feel " Ibiki explained to the blonde haired princess.

" Very well, thanks Ibiki. You're almost like an older sister to me " Rurichiyo stated.

" Thank you Rurichiyo , good night ! " Ibiki replied as she tucks her into her bed and Rurichiyo goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Thursday**** October 3, 2001 6:00 A.M.**

Soifon is in a holding cell interrogating the man known as Clawed Reaper punching him around to get answers.

" Talk , who are you working for ? " Soifon shouted.

" I'm never telling you ! " Claw Reaper answered.

" Not good enough ! " Soifon stated as she punches him in the balls .

" OWWARGH ! " Claw Reaper shouted as he screams in pain.

" Talk ! " Soifon shouted .

" Fuck you ! " Claw Reaper shouted as he bites his own tongue off which then activates a seal within the tongue which causes his whole body to get covered in purple marks.

" What the hell ? " Soifon shouted.

" I had a special seal within my tongue that would activate a lethal poison killing me if i bite my tongue " Clawed Reaper explained to Soifon .

" We'll just do an autospy on you to see where you came from " Soifon stated only to see the guy melting away.

" It's a highly toxic venom that dissolves my entire body to goo , i'll never tell you anything " Clawed Reaper replied as he dies melting into a pile of goo.

" Shit ! They keep killing themselves off ! " Soifon shouted as she punches the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

Hanza and Kumoi are sitting back after noticing the fall of their assassins .

" It seems like he has failed us ! " Kumoi said to Hanza.

" He was one of our best assassins, he must've encountered a Captain " Hanza replied.

" Still, he shouldn't have lost . He was equipped with a Bakkōtō that can seal Shinigami Zanpakutō's " Kumoi stated.

" He must've gotten arrogant , he should've anayaized his opponent better " Hanza replied.

" We've kept our operations throughout so far, it's up to you to scout and find where the real princess is at " Kumoi said to Hanza.

" Don't worry Lord Kumoi, i won't let you down ! " Hanza replied as he leaves the dark room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Konoha<strong>

Kakashi stands at the gravestone thinking of the past when Anko walks by seeing tears in Kakashi's eye.

" What's wrong Kakashi ? " Anko asked Kakashi .

" Nothing Rin.. I mean Anko ! " Kakashi answered.

" You seem sadder than usual ! " Anko stated.

" It's Rin , it's been nearly 17 years since she died !" Kakashi replied.

" You seemed to care for her alot ! " Anko said to the masked Shinobi.

" I did , she died and i wasn't able to save her ! " Kakashi answered as he wipes the tear from his left eye.

" Exactly how did she die ? " Anko asked.

" I rather not talk about it, she was killed by Hidden Mist ANBU not long after Obito died " Kakashi explained to the purple haired Kunoichi.

" I see, you must've loved her alot ! " Anko stated.

" I've loved her more than i can ever imagine, i wasn't able to protect her and for a while , i had trouble moving on from her . Almost considered taking my own life however i was able to maintain my resolve as a ninja and move on, too many people counted on me " Kakashi explained to Anko.

" I never seen this side of you before, you must trust me alot to even be telling me this " Anko said to Kakashi.

" I won't lose you, i'll sooner let myself die than to allow the enemy to capture you " Kakashi replied as he wipes a small tear from his left eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the center of Hueco Mundo<strong>

Skullak, Cirucci, and their Fracción are close to the entrance of the Menos Forest.

" It took awhile to get to this place ! " Cirucci said to the group.

" Menos Forest is an underground forest that stretches out hundreds of miles across Hueco Mundo " Skullak replied.

" To think we've yet to encounter a single hollow in a while " Asslinger said to his master.

" It's strange , it's almost like they're all too afraid to come out " Loly stated.

" I wonder if it has to do with the Vasto Lorde Reiatsu we sensed earlier " Menoly replied .

" I been thinking the same thing , i've also been sensing a massive drop in Hollows lately The Vasto Lorde must've been recently developed and is trying to feed on the hollows here to maintain it's strength " Skullak said to the group.

" I sense two of them , both of them on the level of a natural non Arrancar Vasto Lorde . Both of these large energy signatures have been eating Hollows left and right , that's why the forest has gotten quiet " Cirucci explained to the group.

" This can get ugly fast, we must approach this area with extreme caution ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the south end of the forest<strong>

20 Adjuchas lie slain on the floor by Kusaka, Ying and Yang who are eating more Hollows.

" Where is this Vasto Lorde ? I sensed one yesterday " Kusaka asked his twin minions.

" His Reiatsu disappeared a while ago ! " Yin answered.

" Wait i sense something coming towards us ! " Yang stated .

" What the hell ? I sense it too ! " Yin replied.

" It's a Vasto Lorde ! " Yang said to the group.

" Prefect ! " Kusaka replied as he draws his sword only to see Muramasa come out of the shadows between the trees.

" Who are you ? Are you another Vasto Lorde ? " Muramasa asked.

" You're not a Vasto Lorde , what are you ? " Kusaka asked.

" I'm Muramasa , i'm here to take your life and take that power of yours " Muramasa stated as he draws out his Zanpakutō.

" Whatever you are, i can use your power ! " Kusaka replied as he clashes attacks with Muramasa.

Kusaka tries to overpower Muramasa but the Zanpakutō spirit uses one hand ton block Kusaka's attack and pushes him 50 feet through a stone tree. Muramasa goes to stab Kusaka but the Shinigami uses Shunpo to escape the attack.

" He's strong !" Yin said to her sister.

" He needs our help ! " Yang stated.

" Let's assist him ! " Yin replied as they take out their weapons.

Meanwhile Kusaka is being overpowered by Muramasa who is using his powerful sword strikes to keep Kusaka at bay .

" How strong is he ? He's overpowering me with ease " Kusaka said to himself as he is pushed back by Muramasa's sword strike.

" Prepare to die ! " Muramasa shouted as he goes to kill Kusaka.

" **Bola de Rayos **( _Spanish for Lightning Ball_ ) " Yin chanted as she launches a powerful lightning blast towards Muramasa.

"** Regin del Fuego** ( _Spanish for Reign of Fire_ ) " Yang chanted as she launches a powerful fire blast towards Muramasa .

Both blasts hit Muramasa while Kusaka moves out of the way .

" You fools, stay out of this ! " Kusaka shouted only to see Muramasa behind Yin.

" Too slow ! " Muramasa shouted as he goes to stab Yin but his arm is caught within a chain.

" No more playing around, **Regin over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru **" Kusaka chanted as he shoots an ice dragon towards Muramasa which pushes back the Zanpakuto spirit and freezes his arm.

" You're a Shinigami ? " Muramasa asked Kusaka.

" Of course , I'm a former Shinigami ! " Kusaka answered.

" Excellent, this makes my battle much easier . **Seishin no Kengen** (精神の顕現_Spirit Manifestation _) " Muramasa chanted as he tries to manifest Kusaka's Zanpakutō spirit however the spirit doesn't come out.

" What the hell ? " Kusaka asked.

" Why isn't your Zanpakutō spirit coming out ? " Muramasa asked Kusaka.

" I see, you're trying to take over my Zanpakutō spirit , sad day for you. My Zanpakutō spirit left me a long time ago " Kusaka answered.

" How are you using your Zanpakuto ? " Muramasa questioned the Shinigami .

" By consuming enough Hollows, i was able to preserve my Shinigami powers while obtaining some Hollow powers. I did it so i can grow strong enough to take revenge on the Soul Society " Kusaka explained to Muramasa.

" I see, so you're similar to me ? I'm a Zanpakuto Spirit who's out to take revenge on the Soul Society who sealed away my master " Muramasa explained to Kusaka.

" I see, we both have a ton of things in common , how about we join sides ? " Kusaka asked Muramasa

" That sounds.. " Muramasa answered but before he can make a deal, he vomits blood.

" What the hell ? " Ying shouted.

" Looks like he too more damage than we thought " Yang replied.

" He's losing control of himself, girls take cover " Kusaka shouted as he watches Muramasa transform into a Hollow .

Muramasa becomes an armored version of his former self, complete with long shoulder-pads and a helmet-like mask similar in appearance to a stag beetle with its long horns with eyeholes similar to his sword's tsuba design. He has furry tufts around his neck and collarbone. His eyes are glowing red and his arms become long and slender with long curved blades sticking out from his elbows. His Hollow hole is where his heart would be with fang-like protrusions around it.

" RWAARARGH ! " Hollow Muramasa roared as he creates a massive shockwave that can be felt from a distance.

" It's time we get serious ! " Kusaka said to Muramasa as he surrounds himself with a powerful aura .

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong> **at the center of Hueco Mundo**

Skullak and his team feel the massive Reiatsu wave around the forest.

" It's huge ! " Cirucci said to the team .

" It's much larger than Yesterday ! " Aisslinger replied.

" The Vasto Lordes must be growing in power, battling each other to eat another to increase their power " Skullak stated.

" What a monstrous amount of power ! " Loly stated.

" It might even rival Skullak sensei ! " Menoly replied.

" All the more reason we need to take precautions for against them " Skullak said to the group.

" How are we going to fight them ? " Cirucci asked Skullak.

" You'll all provide assist roles, Cirucci and Aisslinger would attack from a distance, Loly and Menoly, you guys would attack at closer range and Demoura, you protect the group with your life . I'll try to fight them as best as i could without killing them " Skullak explained to the group.

" Very well then , let's get to where the Vasto Lordes are at ! " Demoura replied as they head to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Eastern plains of Hueco Mundo<strong>

Team 2 which consists of Grimmjow , Nnoitra, Tesla, and Yammy have defeated two Hollows. One of the Hollows is a large armored pill bug like Adjuchas and the other was a large mosquito Adjuchas.

" I did it, i captured an Adjuchas ! " Grimmjow shouted as he sits down next to the incapacitated Adjuchas.

" Big deal, the one i captured is bigger than yours ! " Ninorta replied as he shows off his Hollow.

" Please, that little bug doesn't compare to my big ass Mosquito " Grimmjow stated.

" Ha, a Mosquito doesn't compared to my big ass bug " Ninrota replied as Grimmjow stands up and faces Ninorta.

" Just admit that i'm stronger than you already " Grimmjow said to the skinny Arrancar.

" You think you're better than me ? " Ninorta shouted.

" You had to cheat to get your position , i earned my position fair and square " Grimmjow stated.

" Once again , it doesn't matter how i earned my position , i'm still stronger than you " Ninorta replied as they go to fight each other.

" It's a good thing i reminded Master Ninorta about the objective otherwise we wouldn't of gotten anywhere " Telsa said to Yammy.

" Those two are always fighting each other ! " Yammy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Western mountains of Hueco Mundo<strong>

Team 3 which consist of Dordoni, Fran, Gantenbainne, and Aaronireo walk across the forest with six hollows. One of them is a large Boll weevil, another other is a large poison dart frog, one of them a large cicada and another one is an iguana/dragonfly mixed hollow. Another Hollow is a giant tarantula and a large buzzing wasp.

" We did well capturing the Hollows Dordoni sensei " Fran said to the group.

" Luckily , we didn't need to fight them at all ! " Dordoni replied.

" We didn't want to end up dying against you guys , we knew you guys were too strong for us " said the large Boll Weevil .

" Don't blame yourself Drill Bit , we're here to make you one of us , not kill you " Gantenbainne replied.

" It's a smart move we chosen not to take you guys on " said the large poison dart frog.

" Yeah, would be sad if we had to kill you all like we did with all the foolish Hollows that challenged us Spitter " Kaienrio replied.

" How did you guys get so powerful ? " the large cicada asked.

" Sosuke Aizen gave us the power to create the Arrancar Shika Dakon " Fran answered the cicada.

" It's best we start getting back to base guys " Dordoni said to the Hollows.

" Right ! " everyone else replied as they leave to Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near the Land of Hot WaterLand of Fire Border**

Yūkimaru , Rinji and Guren walk across a misty forest that leads to a marshy swampland where Yūkimaru looks at the Cattails.

" What are these ? " Yukiamaru asked.

" Those are Cattails ! " Guren answered.

" Why are we crossing here Guren ? " Rinji questioned the blue haired Kunoichi.

" So we're not spotted, we didn't sneak through the marshlands of the Land of Fire/Land of Hot Water and cross this river on this foggy day just for a romantic date " Guren explained to him.

" I can't believe we have to cross the entire Land of Fire to reach our hideout " Rinji stated.

" Bare with it , we need the kid after all ! " Guren replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere at the Land of Fire<strong>

Sasuke and his team are searching for the hideout.

" How much further do we have to walk ? My feet are killing me " Suigetsu asked.

" We have to reach Kusakagure to get the thing we want " Sasuke answered.

" Quit your complaining Suigetsu, we need to get there to complete our goal " Karin stated.

" So are you saying this Aizen guy can help me control the demon within me ? " Jugō asked Sasuke.

" Yep, he can grant you anything you desired ! " Sasuke replied.

" What makes that Aizen guy so special anyways ? " Suigetsu questioned Sasuke.

" It was because of his power he lend me, i was able to defeat Orochimaru " Sasuke answered.

" So he can make me much stronger ? Count me in then, with that power, i can beat even the great Kisame and take his Samehada without any problem " Suigetsu stated.

" That explains why your powers seem less human than before ! " Karin replied.

" Thanks to Aizen, i was able to exceed my human limits and soon once i'm done with this mission, i'm going to train so i can kill Itachi " Sasuke said to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Aizen's Liar<strong>

Aizen is sitting back drinking tea looking through documents .

" What are you doing Aizen ? " Gin asked.

" Looking through some old records ! " Aizen answered.

" It's almost amazing to see how everything is progressing " Gin stated.

" Indeed , Ulquorria reported that Sasuke is doing well " Aizen explained to Gin.

" What about the Senkaimon blue prints, are they being used well as well ? " Gin asked.

" Yes, it seems like Konoha is nearly done with the construction of the Senkaimon " Aizen answered.

" Any further orders in regards to the Senkaimon ? " Gin asked his boss.

" They'll most likely do a test to see if it works tomorrow, get Zetsu and help him assist our firends throughout the Soul Society " Aizen said to Gin.

" I see, very well then ! " Gin stated.

" Good luck with it ! " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the south end of the forest<strong>

Skullak and his team arrive at the forest looking for the Vasto Lorde that was there when they see nothing but a full mile in area covered with a thick sheet of ice .

" What the hell happened here ? " Cirucci asked shocked to see ice everywhere .

" What's with all the ice ? It's freezing cold here " Menoly asked as she starts shivering.

" I never seen so much ice within Hueco Mundo ! " Loly answered.

" This was caused by a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. What's a Shinigami doing here in Hueco Mundo ? " Skullak asked.

" Maybe they're out to hunt for the Vasto Lorde we've after " Ciruuci stated.

" Those damn Shinigami, i didn't think they're still hunting Vasto Lordes " Skullak replied as he punches one of the ice pillars in anger.

" This is bad, what if the Soul Society is attempting another rescue mission of that Inoue girl ? " Aisslinger asked.

" You have a point, we need to first hunt down who's causing all this " Skullak answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile several dozen miles away<strong>

Kusaka is walking around moderately injured from his fight with Yin and Yang holding him.

"Are you alright ? " Ying asked him.

" He put up a much better fight than i thought " Kusaka answered.

" How are your injuries ? " Yang questioned the leader.

" It's healing up thanks to the Hollow /Shinigami hybrid " Kusaka explained to the two as he shows his chest scared by Muramasa's sword.

" To think master was forced to use his Bankai on that Hollow . He's able to defeat Adjuchas without even using his Shikai " Yin stated.

" Once i heal up, i'll train so i can prepare for my revenge plot next month " Kusaka replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 2 barracks<strong>

Soifon is looking through the Bakkōtō's and looking into the case of Omeada's death.

" There has to be a way to find the enemy ! " Soifon said to herself as she looks through the case when Izuru walks into the room.

" Captain, i think i found the person who killed Omaeda " Izuru said to the captain.

" You did ? How ? " Soifon asked.

" I spent most of the night searching up the one who killed Omaeda and i think i know who it is based on their Shikai " Izuru answered.

" Tell me right away, this information can be vital to catching our perk " Soifon stated,

" Fine Captain ! " Izuru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kumoi Manor<strong>

Kumoi walks into the room to talk with Kifune about the princess.

" It seems like the princess has token refugee within the Human World " Kumoi said to Kifune.

" That was pretty clever of them to hide her within the world of the living " Makoto replied.

" That makes it better for us, we can kill her and make it look like she disappeared within the World of the Living " Kumoi stated.

" But how are we going to find her ? The Human world has 200 independent sovereign nations and 4,000 districts " Makoto asked only to see Hanza reappear.

" I have this to help us ! " Hanza answered as he hands her a few strains of hair .

" Excellent Hanza,with this we can use this device to track her down to her location. Once we find her, we would finish her and whoever is protecting her " Kumoi explained to the two.

" And then you've be able to take over the clan and once the Shinobi/Shinigami war ends , we would be the most powerful group in the world and rule the Soul Society " Hanza replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Ibiki is in a park playing soccer with Rurichiyo with Kenryū and Enryū watching.

" Ibiki is really getting attached to Rurichiyo eh Enryū ? " Kenryū asked Enryū.

"... " Enryū answered.

Rurichiyo kicks the soccer ball towards Ibiki but she kicks the ball back .

" Not bad, you're good at this game ! " Ibiki said to Rurichiyo.

" Thanks ! " Rurichiyo replied as she kicks the ball back towards the new Vice Captain of Squad 2.

Suddenly Ibiki gets a phonecall from Soifon as the ball passes over her.

" Captain Soifon ? What did you find out ? " Ibiki asked Soifon.

" I found out who might be behind all this , we might be able to settle the case sooner " Soifon answered.

" I see, things might be looking up here. It's sad to leave here, i kinda feel at home here " Ibiki stated.

" Stay to the objective , we need to take out whoever's trying to kill the princess and ensure their safety . Stick to protecting the princess and i'll proceed to hunting down the ones responsible for the crimes " Soifon explained to Ibiki.

" Okay, i'll make sure the princess is safe ! " Ibiki stated.

" Good luck soldier ! " Soifon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere within the Land of Fire<strong>

Guren and Rinji are within the middle of a massive thunderstorm taking refuge in a cave

" How long is this rain going to pour down on us ? " Guren asked Rinji.

" It seems like it's going to pour down all day within the Northern part of the country " Rinji answered.

" Damn it, we're going to be delayed by another day " Guren stated.

" Don't worry, by tomorrow, the rain would clear up ! " Rinji replied.

" It's a good thing we found a hideout with enough rations and some decent housing within this cave" Guren said to the group.

" You really know your way around this place ! " Rinji replied.

" I'm not feeling too well ! " Yūkimaru said to the two.

" He must have caught a fever from earlier " Rinji stated.

"Good thing we're here in this cave, they're plenty of medicine to heal this kid " Guren replied.

" I wish i can go home to my mother right now but, i don't have a home " Yūkimaru stated.

" Quit complaining, when i was your age, i lost my family as well ! " Guren replied.

" Don't be so harsh on the boy ! " Rinji said to Guren.

" He's starting to annoy me right now ! " Guren responded.

" Sorry about that, i wonder if you like Camellias " Yūkimaru asked the blue haired Kunoichi.

" Camellias ... I don't like camellias. It's a coincidence " Guren answered only to see Yūkimaru pass out.

" Crap, he's passed out ! " Rinji shouted.

" He can't die, he's a valuable asset to Orochimaru's revival ! " Guren replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the north end of Menos Forest<strong>

Skullak and his group continue to search for the Vasto Lorde like energy signature that is within the forest.

" It's taking forever to find this Hollow ! " Cirucci said to Skullak.

" The enemy is most likely hiding due to his injuries ! " Skullak replied.

" We're worn out from all the walking in the last few days " Assilnger said to the team.

" Bare with it, we need to find this powerful Vasto Lorde and recruit him to Lord Aizen's army " Criucci stated.

" Yeah, Aizen would be happy to see another Vasto Lordes in his army ! " Loly replied.

" We also need to look for the Shinigami who's within this forest killing off the Vasto Lordes and Hollows here , we need to take precautions " Skullak said to the group.

" Right ! " everyone else replied as they leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile throughout Konoha<strong>

Meanwhile Lee is by himself training with weights while 200 feet below sea level within a small lake . Lee is lifting a 5 ton rock within the water while holding his breath for an hour after doing over 3,000 lifts with the rock.

" 3,600, 3,601 ... " Lee said to himself only to start drowning a bit and drops the heavy boulder to float up to the surface swimming despite the fact he has weights on his legs .

Tenten and Neji meanwhile are above the surface doing their training with Tenten attacking Neji blindfolded with kunai and shiruken with her arms covered with weighted gloves and Neji wearing weights on his legs. Neji is grazed by a kunai by Tenten as he attempted to dodge it while Tenten throws another that misses Neji. Lee goes on the shore to catch his breath.

" Lee, you shouldn't try to train underwater, no human can stay there that long regardless of how well they train their bodies " Neji said to Lee.

" I need to push myself beyond my limits if i ever hope to get any stronger " Lee replied.

" Still, all that training is useless if you drown to death " Tenten said to Lee.

" You're right, i should do only 1,800 pullups underwater to adjust my body to it " Lee replied.

Meanwhile at a rock formation Gai is training himself trying to get stronger when Kakaski walks by .

" Hey Gai ! " Kakashi said to the eyebrow freak.

" Hey kakashi what brings you here ? " Gai asked Kakashi.

" It's been a while since we sparred with each other hasn't it " Kakashi answered with a question.

" Last time i checked, we tied with each other 50 to 50 " Gai stated.

" Indeed, i figure in order to build up and increase my strength, i train with you to get stronger " Kakashi explained to Gai.

" And i can build up and increase my fighting technique and speed fighting you " Gai stated.

" Bring it on ! " Kakashi replied.

Meanwhile Sakura is busy trying to use her Chakra to rip or tear the leaf when she sees an explosion occur with ink raining down.

" Sai ! " Sakura shouted as she rushes out to Sai and goes to see how he's doing only to see Sai's eyes black.

" Stand back Sakura ! " Sai said to Sakura as he tires to control himself with chakra surrounding him.

" What are you doing ? " Sakura asked.

" I failed to control it ! " Sai answered.

" Control what ? What's with the explosion ? " Sakura questioned the former Root member.

" I tried to use my top secret technique however i was nearly consumed by it's power " Sai explained to Sakura.

" How ? " Sakura asked.

" This special technique requires a clear head and no emotions whatsoever to use it " Sai explained to Sakura.

" But you're Root, having no emotions is what you do best right ? " Sakura stated.

" Yes it is however i can't get over the deaths of my comrades and the damage done top this village. To use this most powerful technique, i need to use it without any emotion " Sai explained to the pink haired Kunoichi.

" I see, it sounds pretty hard for you right ? " Sakura asked Sai.

" Yes, i never felt this way before . Danzo was like my father that i never had and Fu and Torune were like my older brothers, all of them are dead along with most of the members of Root. All died fighting to protect this village " Sai explained to Sakura while struggling to maintain his stone cold face.

" You're acting surprisingly emotional today ! " Sakura said to Sai.

" Sorry about that ! " Sai replied.

" Don't be afraid of smiling a bit every once in a while ! " Sakura responded.

Meanwhile Inoichi is training Ino with her powers. Inoichi levitates 10 rocks around himself and sends them flying at his daughter.

" Shit **Nentōde Henkō** ( 念頭で偏向 _Mind Deflection Justu_ )" Ino shouted as she struggles to block the rocks but she only holds back 3 rocks and is hit by one which knocks her to the ground. Inoichi then drops the other 6 rocks .

" You still react too slow to attack and the amount of chakra you use would drain you of your Chakra to the point you're left exposed " Inoichi said to Ino who's severely exhausted.

" Damn , i need to try harder ! " Ino replied as she levitates several rocks around her and sends them flying towards her father but Inoichi puts his palm out and creates a mental barrier around him and shatter the rocks with ease.

" You need to be faster than that ! " Inoichi said to his daughter only to see Ino behind him.

" **Shinranshin **(心乱身の術 _Mind Destruction Jutsu_ ) " Ino chanted as she binds Inoichi and paralyzes him .

" You're still too slow ! " Inoichi said to Ino as he revealed to have used a substitution log to escape Ino's attack and bring his daughter to the ground with his powerful psychic powers.

" Damn , the power gap between me and my father is still too great ! " Ino said to herself.

" You still have a long way to go with your training " Inoichi explained to his daughter.

" Well i'll just to try harder ! " Ino replied as they prepare to train again.

Meanwhile Chōji is within his giant state being pushed around by his father while his dad is also within his giant state.

" OWW ! My back ! " Chōji shouted as he falls to the ground after hitting a hill.

" Come on Chōji, you need to get better at this " Chōza said to his son.

" I'm not done yet ! " Chōji replied as he comes towards his dad.

Meanwhile Shikamaru dodges all the Shadow Tendrils from his father and goes to capture his father but his shadows are easily overpowered .

" You're not going to outwit me so easily ! " Shikaku said to Shikamaru.

" I got to get my father off-guard ! " Shikamaru said to himself as he pulls out smokebombs to blind his father .

" Where did you go ? " Shikaku asked his son only to see Shikamaru behind him.

" **Kage Nui** (影縫い_Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu_) " Shikamaru chanted as he has the Shadow Tendril come out the ground surrounding his dad with 12 tendrils .

" Not bad son but not good enough ! " Shikaku replied as he uses his shadow to negate Shikamaru's shadow justu.

" You canceled out my justu with your own shadow " Shikamaru said to Shikaku.

" You need a much stronger shadow to stop me ! " Shikaku replied to his son.

Meanwhile Konohamaru is running around the village with several large stones on his back with Ebisu watching him move around with them. Konohamaru's beads have now turned blue .

" Konohamaru has gotten much faster and stronger, he's really getting the hang of this training " Ebisu said to himself as Konohamaru completes his run across the village.

" That was the 5th run across the entire village ! " Konohamaru said to himself as he's exhausted from his run.

" You did well running around with those heavy rocks across the village " Ebisu said to Konohamaru.

" It's not good enough, i need to get this up to red ! " Konohamaru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Ibiki and Rurichiyo are playing within the park when the sun is about to set.

" Today was a fun day ! " Rurichiyo said to Ibiki as they sit on the grass.

" Thanks, it was fun hanging out with you too ! " Ibiki replied.

" The real world is so much fun . There's so much to do here " Rurichiyo stated.

" It's a good way to calm down from all the work around the Soul Society, i rarely get breaks like this " Ibiki replied.

" Being a princess isn't as fun as it's cracked up to be . I'm constantly under watch and someone gets punished if i was to get even a starch . There are always so many things that we want to try out, but doing them causes problems for everyone around me. The best example is when i tried to learn archery " Rurichiyo explained to Ibiki.

" You tried to learn Archery ? " Ibiki asked the princess.

" Yeah, i was in the middle of shooting targets when i was chased by a wild hog. I tried to shoot it but i missed, he chased me into a hole and i fell on my face. After that, my archery teacher was punished and the boar was captured. The guard at the gate was fired because we left the manor all on my own " Rurichiyo.

" Man, my folks at home were never that harsh, i too come from the Chokorēto clan and there a pretty laid back clan . Very rarely was anyone punished for my actions , then again i come from a much lower house than yours " Ibiki explained to Rurichiyo.

" I didn't realize it when i was little but apparently a lot of people were punished because of us . If i had known that at the time, i would've behaved myself better. It's such a sad story " Rurichiyo explained to the Vice Captain.

" I see, i can see why you've been acting so proper all this time. You're quite mature for a girl your age " Ibiki replied.

" One day i hope i can finally be free of people watching me and i can help other people out " Rurichiyo explained to the brown-haired Shinigami.

" Don't worry, once you become an adult, you're free to do whatever you want " Ibiki replied.

" It's getting late guys, we need to get dinner ready ! " Kenryū said to the group.

" Okay, let's get to having dinner ! " Rurichiyo replied as everyone leaves the park.

Meanwhile Hanza is watching from the shadows of their location.

" I found the location of the princess Lord Kumoi " Hanza said to Kumoi.

" Where is she ? " Kumoi asked.

" She's within District 3,600 of the Human World heading to her hideout " Hanza answered.

" Good, once they reached the hideout, i'll send out the reinforcements to take them out " Kumoi stated.

" Right, let's finally put this conflict to an end ! " Hanza replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kumoi hideout<strong>

Kumoi is behind the scenes with his men.

" It seems like the newly established Vice Captain was stronger than expected " Kumoi said to the group.

" What are we going to do about her ? " Genga asked.

" Show me the depth of your resolve guys, kill the princess and the Shinigami " Kumoi answered.

" No problem, we will gladly bring the heads of the princess and the Vice Captain protecting her " Jinnal stated.

" We won't disappoint you master ! " Ryū replied.

" We'll do everything in our power to crush the opposition " Genga responded.

" Now to activate our secret plan to eliminate the other threat to us within the Soul Society " Kumoi said to the group as he goes onto his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at the Soul Society<strong>

Makoto and Amagi are within the Soul Society near the Serieiet when they get the call.

" So is it time to activate our plan ? " Amgai asked him wearing a hooded robe to conceal his identity.

" Yes, we are. It's best we do this before they get any closer to the case " Kumoi answered.

" So you want us to take out Captain Soifon ? " Shusuke asked.

" Yes, she needs to be token care of, she poses the biggest risk so far " Kumoi answered.

" What about her Vice Captain ? " Makoto questioned the old man.

" I've seen 3 people who are powerful enough to kill Vice Captains on their own , especially Genga " Kumoi explained to them.

" Genga, that guy is probably close to Captain level . No way an upstart Vice Captain is going to kill him " Makoto stated.

" Genga never even lost a fight before , sending him alone is overkill let alone Jinnai and Ryū as well, those guys together would be enough to kill a Captain " Amagai replied.

" Let's not forget about Hanza, he's actually Captain level and is leading the assault . Even by some off-chance that new Vice Captain was as talented as Renji Abarai and had a Bankai to defeat the others, she isn't surviving a battle with Hanza for a second " Makoto explained to Amagai.

" Indeed, Kumoi really wants those guys dead ! " Amagai said to Makoto.

" Which begs the question about our Captain of choice we been hired to kill " Makoto replied.

" Captain Soifon, leave her to me . Assist me with your Shikai, don't let her touch you or it's over " Amagai stated.

" Right ! " Makoto replied as they leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's hidden hideout<strong>

Guren is watching over who's in bed sick from his fever .

" This rainy weather is a real drag , hopefully it clears up soon so we can get going . How's the kid ? " Rinji asked his lover.

" He's pulling through, thank goodness. If he were to die, there would be no reviving Lord Orochimaru " Guren answered.

Yūkimaru wakes up to see Guren hovering over him.

" Mommy is that you ? " Yūkimaru asked.

" It's me , Guren ! " Guren stated as she hugs the kid.

" For a moment ,i thought you were my mother ! " Yūkimaru replied.

" What are you talking about kid ? " Guren questioned the young boy.

" My mother left one day and she never came back. She went to give me a red Camellia even though i wanted a White Camellia and that's when everyone in my village disappeared " Yūkimaru explained to Guren.

" I see, you must've been alone for a while , i've known that feeling better than anyone else " Guren stated.

" This is what i was given before she died ! " Yūkimaru replied as he hands her a White Camelia.

" I see, allow me to do something with this ! " Guren said to Yūkimaru as crystallizes the .

" What are you doing ? " Yūkimaru asked.

" With this crystal protecting the flower, this Camellia will never wither or fade away. As long as i live " Guren explained to Yūkimaru.

Suddenly Rinji comes with some bad news for Guren.

" My bats picked up enemies up ahead approaching the cave 10 km south of us " Rinji said to Guren.

" Who are they ? " Guren asked her lover.

" Currently, 4 of them are traveling towards us. One of them is Sasuke Uchiha " Rinji explained to Guren .

" Sasuke Uchiha ? That bastard " Guren stated.

" Don't tell me you plan to take him on yourself, he was the one who defeated Lord Orochimaru " Rinji said to his girlfriend..

" I won't engage him in direct combat , the numbers are against me so i'll ambush them before they reach here with my ultimate technique " Guren stated as she leaves the cave.

" Be careful Guren, if he turns into his curse mark state, he'll be too powerful to take on , even for you " Rinji warned.

" Don't worry, i'll make sure that doesn't happen ! " Guren replied as she leaves only for Yūkimaru to grab her.

" Where are you going ? " Yūkimaru asked.

" I have to go take care of something, when i'm done, i'll come right back . Don't try anything funny. I must look after you in the name of Lord Orochimaru " Guren answered.

" But my mother said the same thing and she never came back " Yūkimaru stated.

" Don't worry, i'll come back ! " Guren replied.

" Still , i want you have this ! " Yūkimaru said to Guren as he gives her a necklace.

" I guess this is for the Camellia ! " Guren replied.

" Please come back here alive ! " Yūkimaru stated.

" Don't worry, i won't die ! " Guren replied as she gets out of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Town<strong>

Kenryū and Enryū have set up another barrier around the house to make the house invisible .

" Isn't this excessive ? " Ibiki asked.

" It's necessary for the protection of the princess " Kenryū answered as Ibiki walks into the living room.

" What's going on guys ? Aren't we going to have dinner ? " Rurichiyo asked the group.

" In a minute princess ! " Kenryū answered.

Meanwhile at the outside Hanza found the location of the Kasumiōji hideout .

" I found the targets ! " Hanza said to the group.

" Excellent, begin the attack when the others assemble ! " Kumoi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back within the Land of Fire Forests<strong>

100 miles southwest of Konoha . Sasuke ,Karin , Jugō and Suigetsu are walking across the forest being hit by a thunderstorm.

" We should camp out within a cave 10 miles north of here " Karin said to Sasuke.

" Soon, we'll be able to take what is ours ! " Sasuke replied.

" And Aizen can make us even more powerful ! " Suigetsu said to the group.

" And i can finally get my powers under control ! " Jugō replied as he walks by with Sasuke.

Meanwhile 10 miles away on a hill, Guren looks at her crystal ball looking at Sasuke.

" Who would've thought that i'd run into the one who took Orochimaru's life , time to set my trap up " Guren said to herself as she forms energy around her hands.

Back where Sasuke's team is at, Karin detects a surge of power from a distance

" We got company Sasuke, someone is increasing their Chakra rapidly " Karin said to Sasuke.

" What do you mean ? " Sasuke asked her.

" They're aiming at us ! " Karin answered.

" How far are they ? " Suigetsu asked.

" The enemy is 10 miles away, barely outside my visual range ! " Karin stated.

" How can the enemy see us from this far of a distance ? " Suigetsu asked the group.

Back at the top of the hill where the cave is at, Guren then puts both hands into the ground to send a series of spikes into the ground to travel where Sasuke's group is at .

"** Shōton: Suishō Meikyū** (晶遁・翠晶迷宮_Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique_ ) " Guren chanted as creates a large number of crystal flowers. Then she can grow these flowers into a gigantic labyrinth consisting of red crystals.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Karin ,Suigetsu and Jugō notice the shaking of the ground and then notices that the rain is gone.

" What's going on here ? " Sasuke asked as he looks around to see the sky a bit different.

" The rain stopped falling ! " Suigetsu answered.

" Somethings not right here ! " Jugō said to the team.

" Allow me to check it out ! " Karin said to the group.

" It can be an enemy trap ! " Sasuke replied.

" **Kagura Shingan** ( 神楽心眼 _Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment_ ) " Karin chanted as she uses her special Dojustu to detect the enemy however she ends up seeing multiple version of herself as well as the barrier.

" What's wrong Karin ? " Sasuke asked .

" There were infinite reflections of us ! " Karin answered.

" What's going on , how is it that the Kagura eye was overwhelmed ? " Sasuke asked Karin.

" How can they just do that ? " Suigetsu questioned the red-haired Kunoichi .

" Whoever did this created a massive mirror 1 kilometer in diameter to block our senses " Karin explained to the group.

" A mirror ? " Jugō asked only to see Sasuke step up and go to attack.

"** Fire Style : Fireball Justu** " Sasuke chanted as he shoots a fireball into the air only to see it hit the crystal and get dispersed.

" We're trapped in a giant crystal ! " Karin said to the team .

" Who did this ? " Jugō asked.

" There's only one person who could've trapped us within this dome " Sasuke said to the team as they all prepare to fight.

Outside the dome, Guren comes within the dome and then goes to set more traps.

" **Shōton: Suishō Kyō** ( 晶遁・翠晶鏡_Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Mirror_ ) " Guren chanted as she forms a mirror within the middle of the air.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Suigetsu ,Karin and Jugō take a formation around each other.

" So who's this Guren person again ? " Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

" She's one of Orochimaru's most powerful followers, right up there with Kabuto and Kimimaro " Sasuke answered.

" She processes the rare Crystal Style Kekkei Genkai and was originally chosen to be the host for Orochimaru " Karin stated.

" So she was suppose to originally take the place of Orochimaru ? " Suigetsu asked the team.

" Yep and i have a feeling she's out to take my head for the sake of Orochimaru " Sasuke answered.

Meanwhile Guren goes towards the mirrors and feels on it.

" **Suishō Bunshin** (翠晶分身_Jade Crystal Clone Jutsu_ ) " Guren chanted as she creates a clone of herself from the mirror and then 5 more for good measure.

" You're looking good as always ! " one of the clones said to Guren.

" It's best we rely on guerilla warfare tactics for this and wear down the group together " Guren said to her clones.

" We basically disabled Karin of her senses, the enemy now has no real way of finding us now " one of the clones stated.

" Yes and given Karin isn't a direct combat fighter, she would be helpless against us . If we capture her, we can turn the battle against them and finish them off " Guren replied.

Back at Sasuke's position , Sasuke and his group try to form their tactical positions.

" The enemy has no interests in fighting us directly and probably send out her clones. Karin, get a safe position here where my clones would protect you " Sasuke said to Karin as Sasuke creates two clones of himself right between her.

" There are three Sasukes, this is a dream come true ! " Karin said to herself.

" Jugō , cover the back and make sure no one gets behind us or Karin and Suigetsu take the front, you're water body would make a useful defense . My clones would protect Karin from the sidelines. I'll stand at the middle with my Sharingan activated in case the enemy comes any closer " Sasuke explained to the group.

" Got it ! " Suigetsu stated.

" We won't let you down ! " Jugō replied.

" We can't let them ambush us or hit Karin, if Karin falls, we all do " Sasuke said to the entire team as he prepares himself for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Menos Forest<strong>

Kusaka and his group are attacking the Guardian of Menos Forest as well as most of the Adjuchas within his group.

" This place now belongs to me, join my army or die with the countless hollows we've slain across this world " Kusaka said to the leader.

" Over our dead bodies ! " the guardian replied as he struggles to stand back up.

" Why resist ? We're here to amass an army large enough to crush the Soul Society " Yin said to the hollows.

" We only serve Lord Aizen, we refuse to serve an upstart like you " the guardian mocked as he goes to attack Yin however is cut across the chest and drops to the ground.

" He moved so fast ! " one of the Adjuchas said to each other.

" How strong is this Shinigami man ? " another Adjuchas asked.

" He's too powerful, even for the Menos Forest Guardian ! " one Adjuchas stated.

" Now are you going to surrender and come quietly or do i need to eliminate more of you ? " Kusaka asked the group only to see the leader stand up to fight.

" I'll surrender over my dead body ! " the leader replied as he goes to attack.

" Then die ! " Kusaka shouted as he's about to slash down the hollow however his sword is blocked by Skullak.

" So you're the man hurting all these Hollows ? " Skullak said to Kusaka as he pushes him back.

" Who is this guy ? " Yin asked only to see Cirucci , Loly, Menoly , Aisslinger and Demoura come around to fight as well.

" He's an Arrancar much like us, if anything there are more of them " Yang answered.

" Did they all consume a Shinigami too ? I thought we were the only ones to do that " Yin stated.

" They must be pretty strong ! " Yang replied.

Meanwhile Skullak and Kusaka stare each other down.

" So you're a Shinigami attacking the Hollows huh ? " Skullak asked Kusaka.

" You're half correct, i'm a former Shinigami who's out to take revenge on the Soul Society " Kusaka answered.

" So you come here in Hueco Mundo to kill off the Hollows just because of that ? " Skullak questioned the former Shinigami.

" I was exiled here for years and for many years i consumed many hollows to increase my strength and now that i finally found and killed a Vasto Lorde , i can plan out the takeover of both this world and the Soul Society and i will enslave all the Hollows here to form my army " Kusaka explained to Skullak.

" You dare attack this world and try to steal the freedom of my people ? Hollows roam free to evolve and grow stronger. It makes me sick that anyone would kill them to get stronger " Skullak stated.

" Like you're any better, Hollows kill each other to get stronger. What's so different from the way i did it . You creatures are subhuman anyways , killing you all would be solving the problems for the whole world " Kusaka questioned the brown-haired Arrancar.

" There's a big difference, Lord Aizen has made it possible to evolve past the desperate cannibalism that has claimed us all . No longer do we need to do that and once Lord Aizen takes over the Soul Society, he would have all the power within the Oken to turn all Hollows into sentient beings and we can gain the humanity that the Soul King stole from us " Skullak explained to the former Shinigami.

" Ha, you're kind is funny. You think you have what it takes to win ? I know of a power greater than the Ōken that would allow me to take over all of universe " Kusaka arrogantly stated.

" Tell me about this power ! " Skullak shouted as he draws his sword towards Kusaka.

" As if i'll tell you. You're better off joining my side and becoming my ally like what happened with those two over there " Kusaka said to Skullak.

" So you amassed two natural Arrancars ? Why would they follow a monster like you ? " Skullak asked him.

" Because i defeated both of them in battle and in exchange for their lives, i allow them to be my servants " Kusaka explained to Skullak.

" So you don't even care about them do you ? " Skullak asked.

" Why would i care for them ? They're Hollows, they're far below that of a Shinigami " Kusaka replied only to see a slash coming towards him and he blocks with his sword.

" I heard more than enough from you, i'm killing you and taking your Arrancar friends with me in the name of Lord Aizen and i'll avenge all the Hollows you slaughtered " Skullak responded as he clashes blades with Kusaka.

Meanwhile Yin and Yang prepare to fight Skullak's subordinates .

" Why serve your master ? Didn't you hear what he thinks of you Hollows ? " Cirucci asked.

" We know and we don't care, we serve only the strongest within this world . You weaklings aren't cutting it for us " Yin answered.

" How dare you call us weak ? " Menoly shouted as she draws her dagger like Zanpakutō.

" We'll show you that you bitches are weak " Loly shouted as she also draws out her Zanpakutō.

" Let us handle this Cirucci ! " Assilnger stated.

" Fine, take care of these two ! " Cirucci replied.

" We'll show them that we're not weak ! " Demoura responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Community Park<strong>

Hanza waits for his gang to arrive with Genga, Ryū and Jinnal appearing above the park in the sky . Hanza leaps up into the air to talk with them.

" It looks like everyone is here !" Hanza said to the group.

" We're ready to carry out our hit ! " Genga replied.

" So they're hiding within the city's suburban area ? " Ryū asked.

" Yep and they think a barrier is going to hold them away from us " Hanza answered.

" I can't wait to cut them all up ! " Jinal laughed.

" Don't worry , we'll do just that when we find them ! " Hanza replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kisuke's shop<strong>

Chad is done training for the day with Tessai as his substitute trainer.

" Sorry for the delays within your training schedule " Kisuke said to Chad.

" That's okay, i've been training with Tessai and he's helped me polish my fighting skills a bit " Chad replied.

" I guess maybe Tessai should be your trainer instead, Soifon and Yoruichi would be very busy in the next few months " Kisuke stated.

" Okay then , then it's a deal ! " Tessai replied.

Suddenly Kisuke senses an aura from a distance. Kisuke then picks up a package and gives it to Chad.

" Chad, can you deliver this package to the Kasumiōjis next to Ichigo's house ? " Kisuke asked Chad.

" Sure ! " Chad answered as he picks up the package and leaves the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Back within the Land of Fire Forests<strong>

Sasuke and his team stand within their formation as they see 12 crystallized kunai come at them but Sasuke and Suigetsu cuts them up**.**

" Those things are sharp ! " Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" That's the power of her crystals ! " Sasuke replied only to see more of the kunai come at them which forces the team to dodge the attack.

Suigetsu dodges 10 crystallized kunai which easily pierce through trees only to encounter a clone of Guren who's in front of him.

" **Shōton: Suishō Tō** ( 晶遁・翠晶刀_Jade Crystal Blade_) " the clone of Guren chanted as she goes to slash Suigetsu however Suigetsu blocks with his blade and feels his check cut from the shockwave.

" She actually cut me ! " Suigetsu said to himself.

" Suigetsu of the Hōzuki tribe, do you think you're Hydration technique can stop my attacks ? " Guren asked Suigetsu.

" How were you able to cut me ? " Suigetsu asked.

" Part of my Crystal release uses seismic vibrations to disrupt your water body and the crystals are even denser than any Earth Style Jutsu which is strong against water " the clone of Guren explained to Suigetsu.

" It's a good thing i instinctively blocked otherwise i would've lost my head " Suigetsu stated as he goes to clash attacks with the clone.

Meanwhile Jugō in his base state struggles to fight hand to hand with the second clone of Guren .

" She's strong, almost as strong as Kimimaro ! " Jugō said to himself as he dodges a kick from Guren .

" Jugō of the North Hideout, it's sad to see you're working for Sasuke. You were a valuable asset to Lord Orochimaru " the clone of Guren stated.

" Orochimaru is dead, i now serve the reincarnation of Orochimaru " Jugō replied as he pushes her back with his partially transformed right arm.

" Kimimaro would be ashamed of what you're doing. Kimimaro always served Lord Orochimaru and now you serve the man who killed him " Guren said to Jugō only to notice he has lost the ability to reason.

" I won't listen to you're bullshit ,** Destroying Axe Fist** " Jugō shouted as he transforms his right arm into a massive axe which smashes the ground creating a 200 foot long fissure that cuts through a 30 foot diameter, 5 foot wide crater. The clone of Guren managed to dodge it.

" That was a close call ! " the second clone of Guren said to herself.

Meanwhile Karin sees two of Sasuke's clones clash with two of Guren's clones .

" They're all moving so fast, these guys are outside my league ! " Karin said to herself as she stays away from the sidelines.

Meanwhile the real Guren and the real Sasuke clash with each other. Sasuke clashes attacks with his Kusangai up against Guren's crystal blade.

" I'm assuming you want my head for what i did to Orochimaru " Sasuke said to Guren .

" You're quite the brainaic here Sasuke however i intend to make that happen " Guren replied as she pushes back Sasuke with her left arm and charge towards him.

" **Kusanagi Tsurugi** **: Chidorigatana **(草薙の剣 _Snake Sword: One Thousand Birds Katana _)" Sasuke chanted as he swings his eleficted katana towards Guren.

" He's too fast ! " Guren shouted as she's cut in half from a single slash from Sasuke.

" Is that the best you got ? " Sasuke asked Guren only to see he cut a clone and the real Guren appears behind him.

" **Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken** ( 結晶・巨大六角手裏剣 _Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken_ ) " Guren chanted as she forms a giant crystal shuriken, resembling a snowflake, and throws it at Sasuke.

" You got to do better than that ! " Sasuke replied as he cuts through her giant shuriken with ease.

" Lightning ? " Guren asked shocked to see Sasuke's sword covered with lightning.

" I already know the weakness to your Kekkei Genkai . The Crystal Release, though powerful, has two known weaknesses, the first being that it cannot crystallise either raw energy or Chakra as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing a person with either energy-based techniques, such lightning, fire, wind, or good Chakra control to properly counter it. The second weakness of Crystal Release is that it is susceptible to a specific sound wave frequency; because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form " Sasuke explained to Guren.

" Damn it, he's much stronger than i thought within his normal state. I need to get serious otherwise i'll wind up dead " Guren said to herself as she prepares to fight with her full power.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura Town<strong>

Rurichiyo has finished dinner with the rest of the group when they all detect a nasty Reiatsu.

" What is this ? " Rurichiyo asked.

" We got Hollows princess, Enryū get her downstairs to the basement " Kenryūu commanded the muscle bound silent assistant.

" ... " Enryū nodded as he grabs the princess and escorts her downstairs.

" We got more assassins coming here ! " Ibiki said to Kenryū.

" They don't know when to quit ! " Ibiki replied.

Meanwhile outside the house, Hanza and his group appear outside the house looking at the seemingly empty lot.

" A barrier ? Did they truly believe that this would be enough to keep us away ? " Hanza said to himself as he stabs his sword through the barrier.

" Looks like master is breaking through the barrier " Genga said to the team as the barrier turns rainbow color before shattering.

Back inside , Ibiki and Kenryū see the barrier gone .

" This isn't good ! " Ibiki said to Kenryū.

" Those guys are much stronger than the assassins before " Kenryū replied.

" I need to call for backup ! " Ibiki said to Kenryū.

" Well ,well, it's the Vice Captain of Squad 2 " Hanza said to Ibiki.

" Crap, the Reiatsu from this guy is off the charts " Ibiki said to herself as she goes to grab Kenryū.

" What are you doing ? " Kenryū asked.

" Let's get Enryū and the princess out of here " Ibiki answered as they leave the area to evade the assassins.

" After her ! " Hanza commanded as they chase after Ibiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Soul Society<strong>

Soifon and Izuru get a phone call from Ibiki about the attack on her and the Kasumiōji princes.

" Soifon are you there ? " Ibiki asked .

" I'm here , what is it Lieutenant ? " Soifon answered with a question.

" 4 powerful assassins are closing in on me and the princess , i need backup " Ibiki explained to her Captain.

" Don't worry i'll be there ! " Soifon replied only to notice a moving bladed boomerang heading towards her.

" Captain look out ! " Izuru shouted as he throws himself and Soifon down to avoid the attack.

Two people wearing black robes with their ninja outfits and ninja masks with sunglasses on to conceal their eyes from Izuru and Soifon. One of them wields a large, three-bladed weapon connected with a straight pole, with two edges extending like arrow points and the third shaped like a fan in between them. The other one is a weapon shaped similarly to a tuning fork, with sides curving inward and the tip of the blades curving outward. He keeps it sheathed in a wide white scabbard, which hangs on the right side of the assassin's waist.

" Well , well, we finally meet Captain Soifon ! " said one of the assassins wielding the tuning fork.

" So let me guess, you're here to stop us from uncovering your investigation ? " Soifon asked the assassin.

" You guys are snooping too much into our business, it's time you suffer the same fate as that fat slob " the other assassin answered as he throws his weapon at Soifon.

" **Raise Your Head Wabisuke** " Izuru chanted as he stops the weapon with his Shikai and causes it to drop to the ground.

" I see, so that's the Wabisuke everyone has been talking about " the boomerang guy stated .

" I know who you really are , that weapon you used on Omaeda gave you away " Izuru said to the bladed boomerang wielding assassin.

" You talk too much, prepare to die ! " the boomerang assassin replied as he comes to attack Izuru while Soifon dodges the attack of the tuning fork assassin.

" You're pretty fast Captain ! " the assassin said to Soifon.

" Fast indeed , after all , you're dealing with the commander of the stealth force " Soifon replied as she draws out her Zanpakuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Menos Forest<strong>

Skullak is overpowering Kusaka in a direct sword clash and is pushing him close to a wall.

" He's much stronger than i thought ! " Kusaka said to himself as he evades a slash from Skullak.

" Come on, come at me with everything you got ! " Skullak replied as he slashes down a giant stone tree with his sword.

" Not bad hollow however it's time i stop playing around . **Regin over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru **" Kusaka chanted as he shoots an ice dragon towards Skullak which pushes back the Zanpakuto spirit and freezes his arm.

" Ice ? " Skullak asked as he breaks the ice around his arm only to see it covered with minor frost bite.

" You can't hope to beat me , i'm far too strong for you to take on " Kusaka arrogantly laughed only to cut slashed on his right shoulder.

" Was that the best you got ? " Skullak asked Kusaka .

" What the hell ? How are you able to slash me as if you were unfazed ? " Kusaka questioned the Arrancar.

" You're not strong enough to beat me. That attack of yours barely starched me " Skullak answered .

" Very well then **Bankai**: **Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, _Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring_)" Kusaka chanted as he transforms into a large 20 foot high dragon composed entirely of ice.

" So you're serious about fighting me ? Did you think your Bankai is enough to win ? Get real " Skullak said to the Shinigami as he holds his sword with two hands.

Meanwhile at the other side of the forest , Skullak's Fracción and Criucci's Fracción are fighting Yin and Yang. All of them are unable to touch them with their sealed Zanpakuto.

" He's immensely powerful ! " Aisslinger said to Demoura.

" How can that be ? " Demoura asked Aisslinger .

" What are they ? " Menoly asked.

" These natural Arrancars are on a different level than us ! " Loly stated.

" Let's not take chances and release our swords ! " Aisslinger replied as he draws his sword.

" Then let's do this **Poison Escolopendra **(_Spanish for Centipede _)" Loly chanted as a whirl of violet, dark Reiatsu is released from her dagger and she incases her body in a dark purple fog in a toxic-mist fashion. Loly then takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head. Two large bony protrusions shove off her shoulder-blade, bone casing encroaching her ribs and breast, covering her center. The centipede-like extensions that curve out of these, are a total of 4-6. Her hair and face are unchanged, with her hair blowing across her face in the field of battle. Her legs become engrossed with a similar centipede appearance, appearing as plates.

"** Sting, Escorpion **(_ Spanish for Scorpion_ ) " Menoly chanted as she draws her Zanpakutō and goes into her Resurrección form, releasing a dark green aura around her body . After the green cloud has disperse, it's revealed that Menoly's shirt is gone, which has been replaced with claw like armor covering her entire chest. She also has some armor on her shoulders, waist, and cheeks. The collar around her neck has extended and covers her whole neck. Her hands become large pincers and she has a massive scorpion tail and stinger behind her.

" **Crush Elefante Hombre** ( _Spanish for Elephant Man _) " Demoura chanted as he transforms from his human from into his orignal per Arrancar state . Demoura maintains features that give him the appearance of an hybrid between a Human and a Hollow. Demoura appears as a dark-skinned deformed human, whose stature is disproportionate to that of a normal Human. The remains of his Hollow mask covers the top of his face. He also has two strange linear emblems between this eyes and an enormous and deformed jaw. Demoura tends to walk stooped because of his long arms which brushed the ground as if he were a primate. He also has black hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of these. Underneath his mask, he has two lines tattooed down his cheeks. His Arrancar hakama is simple and similar to the ones of most Arrancar.

" **Blast Disparar Garra** ( _Spanish for_ _Shooting Claw ) " _Aisslinger chanted as he goes from looking like a cross between Kakashi and Ryūken to his original state with four arms that protrude out from under the rear of his cloak.

" They transformed ! " Yin said to her twin.

" Like it matters, we're just too strong for them ! " Yang replied.

" **Bola de Rayos **( _Spanish for Lightning Ball_ ) " Yin chanted as she launches a powerful lightning blast towards the group.

" **Cero Tóxicos** ( _Spanish for Toxic Zero_) " Loly countered as she combines her poison with her Cero and fires a dark purple blast towards the Lightning blast canceling out the attack. Demoura then chagres at Yin .

" **Los Puños de Bala** _( Spanish for Bullet Fists_) " Demoura chanted as he charges Balas in his fists and goes to punch Yin with a series of fast punches but Yin dodges the punches.

" **Uña Tirotear** (_Spanish for To Shoot A Nail ) " _Aisslinger chanted as he fires 108 shots at Yang by extending all of his arms out diagonally from his body and rapidly fire blasts of energy from each of his fingertips but Yang manages to cut up all the shots.

"** Regin del Fuego** ( _Spanish for Reign of Fire_ ) " Yang chanted as she launches a powerful fire blast towards Aisslinger.

" **Cero Tirotear** (_Spanish for Zero Sniping_) " Aisslinger chanted as he fire a highly dense but powerful Bala blast as strong as a Cero moving at 7,884. 8 ft/sec (5,376 MPH ) which blasts through the fireball and almost hits Yang but she dodges the shot.

" I got you ! " Menoly shouted as she lunges her tail at Yang but she dodges and goes to cut her head off but Menoly blocks with her claw.

" One sting of my stringer and i can kill anyone with my powerful cell destroying poisons, I just need to bypass the Hierro of the enemy and hit them in the veins for my poison to spread. These pincers of mine allow me to weaken and crush Hierro as well " Loly explained her abilities to Yang as she cracks Yang's blade a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura Town<strong>

Ibiki, Kenryū and Enryū who's holding an unconscious Rurichiyo in his hands run from the assassins as backup arrives but she notices that her Captain isn't coming.

" What's going on ? Why hasn't backup arrived ? " Kenryū asked Ibiki.

" No one has responded yet, i have a bad feeling about this ! " Ibiki answered.

Suddenly as they arrive at the park , Hanza and his group of assassin arrive surrounding the group within the park.

" You really think you can run from us for much longer ? " Hanza asked the group.

" Damn it, we're surrounded ! " Kenryū shouted.

" We have no choice but to stand and fight ! " Ibiki said to them.

" It's 4 on 3 and the princess is in the way ! " Kenryū stated as Enryū holds on to the unconscious Rurichiyo.

" It's best we try to find the opening **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as her sealed Zanpakutō turns into a black fan with blades on each end of the fan releasing Reiatsu engulfing everything within a 50 foot radius in a whirlwind.

" What are you doing ? " Kenryū asked.

" Protecting the princess, you guys run along and protect her with your life " Ibiki shouted.

" But you'll be left alone and you can't take them on by yourself " Kenryū stated.

" Just do it , i'll try to avoid the enemy as much as possible " Ibiki replied as she prepares to hold off the enemy assault.

" You can't hope to beat all of us by yourself " Hanza said to Ibiki.

" I don't expect to, all i have to do is stop you guys " Ibiki stated.

" You don't have a prayer of surviving. Genga , Jinnal, go after the two carrying the princess " Hanza commanded.

" Right ! " Genga and Jinnal replied as he charges at the two bodyguards.

" Shit ! " Ibiki shouted as she tires to come at the two but Hanza appears and kicks her into a tree.

" Shit ! " Ibiki shouted as she drops her Shikai onto the ground.

" Now time to finish this ! " Hanza said to Ibki as he dashes towards Ibiki only to be blocked by another Zanpakutō.

" What's with all this noise ? For assassins, you're quite a noisy pair " Kisuke said to Hanza as he pushes him back with his cane sword.

" Kisuke Urahara ! " Hanza said to the man as he goes to attack the shopkeeper but Kisuke blocks the attack .

" You got to do better than that ! " Kisuke said to the assassin only to see the mirror.

" Got you ! " Hanza shouted as he blinds Kisuke.

" I can't see! " Kisuke shouted as he struggles to see.

" Ryū now ! " Hanza said to Ryu as Ryu goes to slit Kisuke's throat only to be kicked into a street lamp by Ibiki.

" You haven't forgotten about me have you ? " Ibiki said to Ryū as she picks back her Shikai.

" Let's see if you can get past my **Shiragiri** (白霧, _Pale Mist_) " Ryū chanted as he covers the area in mist.

" Ha, you think covering the area in mist would help you ? " Ibiki said to Ryū as he disappears into the mist.

Meanwhile Kenryū and Enryū are then concerned within the otherside of the park by Jinnal and Genga.

" Hand us the princess or die ! " Genga said to the group.

" We rather die than to give her to you ! " Kenyū shouted.

" Suit yourself ! " Jinnal replied as he goes to slash Enryū and Genga goes kill Kenryū.

" **El Directo **" Chad chanted as he fires a blast knocking back Genga and Jinnal .

Suddenly Tessai appears to aid Ibiki and her group.

" Looks like you guys can use our help ! " Tessai said Ibiki.

" Take the princess to safety, we'll hold off the enemy " Kenryū said to Tessai.

" You're sure about this ? Why not have me fight them ? " Tessai asked.

" We can handle one of them , the tall guy there can also help us too " Kenryū answered.

" Fine, be careful you two ! " Tessai stated as he walks away with an unconscious Rurichiyo.

" You think you can escape from us ? " Genga shouted as he goes to attack Tessai only to get punched in the face by Chad.

" Sorry but i can't have you harm children ! " Chad replied.

" It's my job punk, more out of my way ! " Genga shouted as he swings his oversized guandao which almost hits Chad and creates 10 foot high wall.

" What is that ? " Chad asked.

" This is my **Kakuyoku** (角翼, _Horned Wings_). When Kakuyoku is slashed through the air or onto the ground, a green spiritual energy emerges from the blades and uses pressurized air to create walls made out of rock, think you can stand in my way human ? I'll crush you with my power " Genga said to Chad as he swings his massive weapon creating another shockwave.

"** El Directo **" Chad countered as he fires a blast canceling out Genga's and creating a massive explosion.

Meanwhile Enryū and Kenryū face off against Jinnal.

" We have no choice but to take this guy down Enryū " Kenryū said to his partner as he draws out his Zanpakuto .

" **Rock Daichimaru** (だいちまる, _The Land_)" Enryū shouted in a high pitch tone as his Zanpakutō transforms into a pair of large black fists with magenta outlining. The two fists are attached to a large chain which corresponds to each of his hands. The chain follows from one fist up his arm around his neck and down his other arm to the corresponding fist.

" **Bloom Madly** **Benishidare** (紅枝垂, _Crimson Weeping Bough_) " Kenryū chanted as he unleashes his Shikai. The Shikai takes the form of a long black sword with five flowers attached to it; two flowers on either side and one on the tip.

" Hahahahahaha! I would' like to see if any of you are worth my **Retsurai** (烈雷, _Furious Thunder ) " _Jinnal shouted as he licks his lips in excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Land of Fire Forests<strong>

Suigetsu dodges a series of deadly Crystal shuriken thrown at him by the Guren clone. Suigetsu comes at her with his sword but she blocks with her crystal blade.

" You need to do better than that ! " Guren shouted as she kicks Suigetsu back towards a tree and throws 3 crystal senbon to pin Suigetsu's clothes to a tree.

" I can't move ! " Sugiestu shouted as he struggles to move.

" Now die ! " Guren said to the swordsman as he does Boar and Ram handseals.

" **Suiton: Gōsuiwan** ( 水遁・豪水腕_Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique_ ) " Suigetsu chanted as he makes his right arm large enough so the slevee's burst out and he frees himself from the bind of the senbon.

"** Shōton: Hashō Kōryū** ( 晶遁・破晶降龍 _Crystal Style: Burst Crystal Falling Dragon_ ) " Guren chanted as she sends a massive dragon made of crystal which tears through hundreds of trees crossing 300 meters from Guren , Suigetsu dodges the attack a split second from the attack and goes for his attack.

" **Water Style: Surface Slicer **" Suigetsu chanted as he swings his sword with both hands and creates a fast jet of water running through the ground that comes towards Guren.

" **Shōton: Suishō Kyō** ( 晶遁・翠晶鏡_Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Mirror_ ) " Guren countered as she forms a mirror blocking the water blast before shattering.

" Damn , i can't believe how tough she is ! " Suigetsu said to himself.

Meanwhile Jugō chases one of the clones throughout the forest . Jugō goes to punch her but Guren dodges the attack as the punch easily smashes through a massive tree. Jugō is within his Curse Mark lv 1 form chasing the clone moving at 7333.3 ft/sec (5,000 MPH).

" He's fast ! " Guren said to herself as she blocks a punch from Jugō with her right hand holding back the fist as the force levels everything around them within a 200 foot radius.

" Die ! " Jugō shouted as he jumps high into the air and does a massive axe hand smash which and cuts a 500 foot wide fissure.

" You're going to be a tough one to take down ! " Guren said to Jugō as she gets serious.

"** Kassokuken: Isshiki** (活塞拳・一式_Living Wall Fist: Style One_ ) " Jugō chanted as he dashes at Guren with his right arm producing jet booster like chakra emitters from his arm to accelerate the speed and power of his punch.

" His speed increased ! " Guren said to herself as she sees him come at her moving at 14,667. 7 ft/sec ( 10,000 MPH ) .

" Die ! " Jugō shouted as he punches Guren sending her flying a far distance.

" Shit ! " Guren shouted as she goes through the forest.

The force of the punch sends her flying 2,500 feet through the forest creating a massive 2,500 foot long, 10 foot wide fissure that destroys 500 trees within Guren's path as she hits the edge of her own barrier. The clone shatters into bits from the force of the punch.

" That takes care of her ! " Jugō said to himself only to see another clone appear and tries to stab him.

" Don't think it's over yet ! " Guren shouted as she goes to stab Jugō but he dodges the attack.

" What's it going to take to bring her down ? " Jugō said to himself.

Meanwhile Sasuke and the real Guren are battling each other with Guren appearing to be on the losing end of the battle.

" He's much stronger than he was 3 years ago. I knew he'll be strong but i wasn't expecting his power to shift so radically and worse yet is that he's not even trying " Guren said to herself as she barely dodges the slash.

" You think you can win ? " Sasuke asked as he stabs Guren through the chest but it's a clone.

" **Shōton: Omiwatari** ( 晶遁・御神渡り _Crystal Style: Divine Pathway Jutsu_ ) " Guren chanted as she appears behind him and places her hand on the ground creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce Sasuke.

" ARRGH ! " Sasuke shouted.

" I got you ! " Guren said to Sasuke only to see she hit a clone.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Justu **" Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive 10 foot fireball towards Guren which hits her and creates a 1,000 foot radius explosion which destroys 16,000 trees in the forest. The blast creates a massive 100 foot diameter, 30 foot deep crater however it's revealed the blast missed her and hit a clone.

" **Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin** (晶遁・翠晶壁八の陣 _Crystal Style: Crystal Wall Eighth Formation_ ) " Guren chanted as she forms a large 20 foot wall of crystal around Sasuke.

" Damn it, i can't escape ! " Sasuke shouted as he starts to get trapped within the prison.

" Using Crystal Ninjutsu, the user can crystallise any physical material and even the moisture in the air around them, turning them into a weapon. In the case of human targets, Crystal Release can solidify its targets down to the cellular level, imprisoning and even killing the victim should the crystal ever be struck, reducing the mass of crystal and the victim down to crystalline dust " Guren explained to Sasuke as the crystal is now completely covering him.

" **Chidori Nagashi** ( 千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he releases Chidori in every direction creating an explosive electrical discharge that shatters the crystal surrounding him.

" Damn it,even my strongest binding justu can't hold it ? " Guren said to herself as she starts to show signs of exhaustion.

" Now it's my turn ! " Sasuke said to Guren as he goes to attack with his sword.

" **Kesshō Hariseki** (結晶針堰 _Crystal Needle Barrage_ ) " Guren chanted as she shoots hundreds of needles towards Sasuke but he easily dodges all of them barely tiling his body.

" You're attacks are too slow ! " Sasuke said to Guren as he swings his sword creating a shockwave which pushes Guren back 20 feet away but Guren recovered and goes back for the attack.

" His speed and power are on a completely different level. He's as powerful as Kimimaro's CS2 form and yet he's yet to even use his CS1 form, no wonder he was able to take Orochimaru down in his sick state " Guren said to herself as Sasuke stands there.

" It's time i put an end to this, you're barely a challenge to me ! " Sasuke said calmly to Guren .

" You brat, it's not over yet ! " Guren said to Sasuke as she struggles to stand up.

" The difference in power is like heaven and earth , you're powerful however i've obtained a new level of power that far surpassed yours a while ago. I've allowed you to " Sasuke said to Guren .

" You bastard, how dare you take me lightly ? You think you're above me ? The only one above me is Lord Orochimaru " Guren said to Sasuke as she sends more Crystal shiruken towards Sasuke

" Ha, i'm the one who killed Lord Orochimaru last time i checked ! " Sasuke replied as he surrounds himself with lightning Reiatsu which shatters the shuriken.

" And you'll pay for it . **Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu** ( 晶遁・手裏剣乱舞 _Crystal Style: Wild Dance of Shuriken_ )" Guren chanted as she surrounds herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken which then rain onto Sasuke with thousands of them heading towards Sasuke.

" You don't get it , you're attacks are easy to see through " Sasuke said to Guren as he easily evades her shriuken by moving his body slightly without moving out of step. He then sees Guren come at him with a large and sharp spear-like crystal surrounding her right forearm.

" Try seeing through this ! " Guren shouted as she goes to stab Sasuke in the neck but he catches the spear with his right hand without taking a starch.

" This crystal isn't even all that sharp ! " Sasuke said to Guren as he casually shatters the crystal with his right hand.

" Impossible, he broke through my crystal with ease ! " Guren said to herself as she then gets hit by the hilt of Sasuke's sword and sent flying from a distance of 300 meters only to see Sasuke appear before her.

" Time to end this ! " Sasukse said to Guren as he resheates his blade with one hand .

" He's too fast and strong, my body can't react to his speed or recover from the force of his blow " Guren said to herself to get punched by Sasuke and sent flying 3,000 feet into the edge of her barrier .

" Looks like you lose ! " Sasuke said to Guren as he walks slowly towards her.

" Damn, he's too powerful. I need to change my own life into Chakra " Guren said to herself as she grips her chest.

" You fought a vailant battle however it's time you go to the grave with Orochimaru . **Fire Style : Fireball Justu **" Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive 10 foot fireball towards Guren.

"** Shishō Tenketsu** ( 死傷点穴_Chakra Points: Life and Death_ ) " Guren countered as she releases two tenketsu points to greatly increase her Chakra and releases a massive wave which cancels out the fireball.

" What the hell ? Her Chakra just skyrocketed ! " Sasuke said to himself as she covers herself within an immense amount of Chakra.

Meanwhile Suigetsu and the Guren clone are fighting each other when the clone stops moving and starts to power up with Chakra surrounding her .

" What the hell ? " Suigetsu asked shocked to see the clone surge in power.

" With the power of **Shishō Tenketsu** ( 死傷点穴_Chakra Points: Life and Death_ ) , i can use the two tenketsu points near my heart to greatly increase my Chakra for a short time by changing her life force into Chakra " Guren explained to Suigetsu as she easily pushes back Suigetsu.

" Damn , she's increased her strength ! " Suigetsu said to himself as he fights off the rejuvenated clone.

Meanwhile Jugō notices that the Guren clone is powering up .

" You're getting stronger ! " Jugō said to Guren as he grows more psychotic.

" Hopefully you won't be so weak that i can one shot you ! " Guren replied as she goes to attack Jugo.

Meanwhile Karin is watching the two clones of Sasuke fight against the two clones of Guren.

" They're all so strong , i'm barely able to do much here ! " Karin said to herself as she watches the battles unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Menos Forest<strong>

Kusaka in his Bankai state clashes with Skullak and pushes back the former Espada with a powerful tail whip but the Arrancar recovers and charges up a Cero .

"** Kōri Ryūhōkō **( 氷竜咆哮 _Ice Dragon Roar_ ) " Kusaka chanted as he fires a powerful blast of ice energy at Skullak but the Arrancar dodges the blast and goes to slash down at the former Shinigami.

" Too slow ! " Skullak shouted as he slashes the dragon in half with a two handed slash however it was a clone.

" Take this ! " Skullak shouted as he tries to slash Kusaka but his attack is blocked by the wings.

"** Kōriryū : Uingukorison (**氷竜咆:ウイングコリソン_Ice Dragon Wing Collision ) _" Kusaka chanted as he smacks Skullak into the ground freezing the upper left portion of his chest to the ground.

" I can't move ! " Skullak said to himself.

**" Kōriryū:Sensuikaku (**氷竜咆: 潜水角 _Ice Dragon: Diving Horn_)" Kusaka chanted as he grows a horn on the tip of his nose and comes towards Skullak with a powerful diving headbutt but Skullak barely dodges the attack.

" He's gotten alot stronger ! " Sullak said to himself as he sees another attack coming towards him.

" You can't hope to beat me ! " Kusaka shouted as he smashes Skullak through 20 trees and then goes to attack him with another barrage of attacks.

" You're very strong Shinigami but try handling this ! " Skullak said to Kusaka as he fires a charged Cero towards Kusaka but Kusaka blocks the blast with both arms.

" You got to do better than that ! " Kusaka arrogantly taunted only to see Skullak above him .

" You got too cocky **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he swings his sword horizontally firing a Cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho which slashes through the ice armor and causes the bankai around Kusaka to shatter and he falls to the ground.

Meanwhile Yin and Yang are shocked by the fall of their leader as they see Kusaka fall while the Fracción stand there own with them.

" KUSAKA ! " Yin shouted.

" He took down our leader ! " Yang replied as she gets mad .

" Master Skullak defeated your leader, game over guys " Loly said to the group.

" It's best you come quietly with us ! " Menoly stated.

" We'll never give up ! " Yin shouted.

" We're going to crush you all ! " Yang replied as she gets pissed off.

" **Shock'em Relámpago del Dragón** ( _Spanish for Lightning Dragon_ ) " Yin chanted as she transforms into a humanoid Dragon with her arms becoming wings and she takes a form similar to Kusaka's Bankai.

" **Burn'em Dragón de Fuego** ( _Spanish for Dragón de Fuego_ ) " Yang chanted as she transforms into a fire version of her twin sister's dragon form.

" What's going on ? " Loly asked the group as she feels the immense difference in Reiatsu between herself and the twins.

" Their power skyrocketed ! " Assilnger answered as he starts to shiver in fear.

" Are Natural Arrancars really this much stronger than us ? " Menoly questioned the group.

" We stand no chance against them !" Demoura replied only to see Cirucci step up to fight them.

" You guys step back, i'll fight these two ! " Cirucci said to the group as she goes to fight the group.

" Be careful Cirucci ! " Menoly responded.

" **Rip Off** **Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow _) " Cirucci chants as large wings sprout from Cirucci's back, with each having ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws.

" You think can take us on ? " Yin and Yang arrogantly laughed as they come towards Cirucci.

" Don't get arrogant bitches ! " Cirucci replied as she charges towards them.

Meanwhile Skullak looks at what's going on only to see Kusaka get back up with his wounds healing up .

" What's going on ? How many Hollows did you consume to gain the ability to heal yourself to that extent ? " Skullak asked Kusaka.

" I have consumed countless hollows to obtain this level of power, a power strong enough to surpass that of a Shinigami. Once i defeat you, i shall consume your power so i can grow even stronger . Behold my true power " Kusaka explained to Skullak as he transforms again.

Kusaka grows to become a massive armored dragon 20 feet high. His back is covered with white spikes as well as his shoulder pads and elbow pads, the rest of his body is basically the ice dragon form of his Bankai.

" You went too far, i have no choice but to destroy you and avenge the Hollows you killed for your own gain. **Battle, Gladiador** (_Spanish for Gladiator_) " Skullak chanted as his body is covered with an intense amount of Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura Comimmutiy Park<strong>

Genga and Chad clash attacks with each other and are fighting on par with each other.

" **El Directo** " Chad chanted as he fires another blast at Genga but Genga dodges the blast.

" Take this ! " Genga shouted as he fires another blast which pushes back Chad and causes a 200 foot radius explosion. The blast clears up to reveal Chad's arm turned into his shield state.

" Is that all you got ? " Chad asked the assanisan.

" You're the one to talk , you're barely standing " Genga replied.

" I'm not worried ! " Chad stated.

" Give me a break human, how long do you think you can last ? " Genga replied as he fires another blast at Chad but Chad blocks it only to see Genga behind him and gets hit by his strike and sent flying.

" ARRGH " Chad shouted as he falls down into a large rock but he regains his balance and goes to counter a strike from Genga which causes a massive collision wave which pushes both of them back leaving both of them exhausted.

" That technique you're using, it's taking part of your lifeforce away . You're pretty tough for a human however how long do you think you can it up " Genga explained to Chad.

" I can ask the same for you , your Reiatsu is also being exhausted . The more you use that weapon , the more it takes away your life until it would consume you " Chad explained to the guy.

" Foolish human, i only gotten started , behold the full power of my **Kakuyoku** (角翼, _Horned Wings_) human " Genga chanted as he unleashes all his full power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside of the park<strong>

Jinnal is attacking both Kenryū and Enryū are being overwhelmed by the power of the assassin.

" You guys aren't worth my **Retsurai** (烈雷, _Furious Thunder ) " _Jinnal said to Kenryū and Enryū who are worn out from battling the monster.

" We can't let you hurt the princess, **Shinku Nakukafun **( 真紅泣く花粉 _Crimson Weeping Pollen_ ) " Kenryū chanted as he release a pollen which causes more flowers to bloom on his opponent's weapon, rendering it useless.

" That weak attack isn't enough to stop me ! " Jinnal laughed as he easily blows them all away with his Reiatsu but is left open to Enryū's attacks.

" **Rōgokutochi** ( 牢獄土地 _Prison Land) "_ Enryū chanted as he punches the ground it creates a trail of rocks that lead in the direction of Jinnal and traps him within the attack.

" **Sange** (散華, _Grant a Glorious Death_) " Kenryū chanted as he scatters flowers to rain large energy needles down onto the rock prison and causes the thing to explode from the force of the needles.

" We did it ! " Enryū shouted in a high pitch tone.

" No way he could've survive that ! " Kenryū replied only to see the smoke clear to see Jinnal is perfectly fine.

" What was those weak attacks ? I could've shit better moves than that " Jinnal laughed.

" How is he still standing ? " Kenryū asked his partner.

" You guys are starting to bore me, i was hoping my Retsurai would get more of a challenge than this " Jinnal answered.

" I knew he was going to be tough but this is ridiculous " Kenryū stated.

" Oh well, time to kill you all anyways " Jinnal replied as he bites part of his scythe and starts chewing on the metal with his terribly rotten teeth. After consuming his on Bakkōtō, his Reiatsu shoots up and he grows more powerful as well as 5 knives out of his back and he shoots them from his back .

" OH SHIT ! " Enryū shouted.

" Die ! " Jinnal shouted as he shoots 5 daggers at Kenryū and Enryū.

" **Chikyū Kamidate** ( 地球神盾_Divine Shield of Earth ) " _Enryū chanted as he summons a large wall of Earth to protect himself and Kenryū from the blades.

" You can't protect yourself from my attacks ! " Jinnal shouted as he swings his chain scythe and slashes through the wall with ease .

" **Shinku Nakukafun **( 真紅泣く花粉 _Crimson Weeping Pollen_ ) " Kenryū chanted as he release a pollen wave which temporarily blinds Jinnal.

" You're starting to annoy me ! " Jinnal shouted only to see Enryū at close range.

" **Chikyū Kenfuru** ( 地球拳振る _Earth Shaking Fist_ ) " Enryū chanted as he uses a double axe handle strike with green Reiatsu glowing within his gloves and smashes Jinnal through the ground and submerging him deep into the ground.

" Great Job Enryū ! " Kenryū said to Enryū.

" ... . " Enryū replied with a silent thumbs up.

Suddenly Jinnal bursts out of the ground surrounded by even more Reiatsu. His body is now entirely spiky .

" This is bad, we can't hope to beat him in an actual battle ! " Kenryū said to his partner.

" What to do ? " Enryū asked in a high pinch voice.

" We need to use our strongest defensive maneuver , you need to hold him off while i set up the trap to our attack " Kenryū answered.

" Right, i'll hold him off ! " Enryū stated.

" Good luck and try not to die ! " Kenryū replied as he works on a trap.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the center of the community Park.<strong>

Ibiki runs around fighting Ryū and dodging his attacks . Ibiki uses her Shikai to slash Ryū but it was another clone.

" You can't hide from me , i also use the same ability to conceal myself " Ibiki said to Ryū as she dodges several kunai thrown by Ryū.

" You seem to think i'm merely hiding huh ? It's not that simple " Ryū replied.

" What are you talking about ? " Ibiki asked as she slashes at all the shadows only to see they're just shadows. Ibiki is then cut across her right shoulder by her enemy .

" You see, i'm not hiding in the mist. I'm the mist itself, it's virtually impossible for you to hit me no matter how hard you try " Ryū explained to Ibiki.

" Then i'll just take out your mist **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears around the dome and with a swing of her fan sends them to hit all the shadows however the mist is still around her.

" You're attacks are useless against me ! " Ryū stated.

" Damn it, i have to find a way to wear him down ! " Ibiki said to herself as she starts to dodge Ryū's attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile above the park<strong>

Kisuke and Hanza clash attacks with each other. Kisuke evades all the blows while using his sealed cane however hana is able to hold his own due to the power of his mirror sword .

" You think you can get in our way of killing our assigned target ? " Hanza asked .

" Yep, pretty much . You got to get through me in order to have the princess " Kisuke answered as he blocks the sword only to see a flash of light but Kisuke closes his eyes before it happens and parries the slash and pushes him back.

" You're as tough as they say Kisuke but let's see how well you against this " Hanza said to Kisuke as he blinds Kisuke with a blind flash of light.

" What the hell ? " Kisuke asked as he then sees himself within a void.

" This is not merely a blinding attack. Saiga has the ability to momentarily paralyze opponents by reflecting moonlight into their eyes. Under more powerful users, it can create an alternate dimension in which the opponent is left conscious but unable to move " Hanza explained to Kisuke.

" I see, neat trick but you need more than that to stop me ! " Kisuke replied as he unleashes a small wave of Reiatsu and cracks the dimension.

" What the hell ? How strong is he ? Just a small release of his Reiatsu was enough to crack Saiga " Hanza stated as he sees Kisuke move around .

" You think that's enough to stop me ? You need to do better than that to beat me , i'm no ordinary Captain after all " Kisuke said to Hanza.

" Damn you , i should've expected nothing less from the Ex Captain of Squad 12. You were trained by the great Yoruichi, one of the most powerful Captains of the Soul Society and a candidate to become a future member of Squad 0 . It was said that you two could be a member of the new generation of Squad 0 Captains that protect the king within the next 200 years . I've been taking you far too lightly at this point " Hanza explained to Kisuke.

" So you're not fighting at full force huh ? This might be interesting , i was getting tired of holding back anyways " Kisuke stated as he gets more serious.

" Time for me to show you the full power of my **Saiga** (砕我, _Killer Fang_) " Hanza replied as he gains armor that extends over his body and gets covered within purple Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Soul Society<strong>

Soifon and Izuru struggle to fight against their assassins who are proven to be so strong that even fighting with the best of their abilities isn't enough.

" So you claim to know me Shinigami ,how so ? " the boomerang assassin asked Izuru.

" I recognize your weapon that's how ! " Izuru answered as he goes for a slash but he misses due to the high-speed of the assassin.

" What are you talking about ? " the assassin questioned the blonde haired Vice Captain.

" That's not a Bakkōtō, it's a Zanpakutō " Izuru replied.

" How do you know the difference between the two ? " the assassin questioned the Shinigami.

" That weapon isn't absorbing your life-force, you're Reiatsu remains stable and the most important part ... " Izuru explained to the assassin as he ducks from his slash and slashes at his face which rips off his mask and glasses revealing the true identity of the man.

" Shit ! " the man shouted as he's revealed to be a young man with slicked backed , red-brown hair with one strand from his bangs arced up and the ends curving forward. His yellow eyes are easily seen behind his purple-rimmed glasses.

" The only one who wields **Reppū** (烈風, _"gale_) is none other than Makoto Kibune " Izuru said to the Shinigami as he gets his distance.

" Izuru ! " Makoto replied.

" Why are you doing this , why are you trying to kill the princess ? Who's paying you ? " Izuru asked his former ally.

" I'm not telling you who employs me but i'll tell you one thing about me Izuru, i've finally found a use for my skills " Makoto answered.

" This is what you do with the skills you learned at the academy ? Shame on you " Izuru shouted as he stares down at Makoto.

" Skills ? You guys never recognized my skills as a Shinigami " Makoto replied as he clashes attacks with Izuru.

" You were once a top student at the Shin'ō Academy, but you put yourself over your comrades . That is why you weren't allowed to get a position in the Gotei 13. You were clearly one of the most talented students within the Gotei 13 and learned Shikai in your final year of the show. You excelled in killing Hollows and was already going through the qualification process to be the Vice Captain but you injured one of your own a mission ans was banned from ever becoming a member of the Gotei 13 " Izuru explained to Makoto.

" That guy was merely in the way , i was raised by my folks to value power. I was born with talent and i believe in a world where only the strong survive and the weak perish . I have no tolerance for weak and pitiful and i can't stand those who don't realize my might or those who are weak would be crushed . This is why i work as an assassin " Makoto explained to Izuru.

" You make me sick, i can't allow you to live for dishonoring the code of the Shinigami " Izuru stated.

" Then bring it on, i'll show you the difference in power between you and me " Makoto replied as he throws his weapon at Izuru but Izuru manages to block the attack while being pushed back 30 feet away.

" He's gotten alot stronger since the last time i've seen his Shikai " Izuru said to himself as he see the attack coming towards him again.

" You think you can beat me ? I've always been stronger than you , you being a Vice Captain doesn't change anything , you can never equal my power with that dull blade " Makoto arrogantly taunted as Izuru tries to block every hit from Makoto's Shikai.

" I'm not the same Izuru from the academy i'll prove to you that i've surpassed your power " Izuru replied as he hits back Makoto's Reppu with his Shikai. Makoto tries to catch it but it gets weighed down with ease cracking the ground.

" What did you do ? " Makoto asked Izuru.

" My Wabisuke doubles the weight of anything it hits , i hit your Reppu 6 times, it's now too heavy to lift . Makoto, who are you working for ? " Izuru explained to Makoto as he asks more about the plan.

" My goals differ from my contractors, my goal is to become even stronger. I'll continue to get stronger until i become the strongest Shinigami in existence " Makoto explained to Izuru and he holds his hand up and raises his Shikai to attack, Izuru tries to block the weapon but the force is too much for Izuru.

" Impossible, how is he overpowering my Wabisuke ? " Izuru said to himself as he is smashed into an abandoned house.

" Do you see the difference in power between me and you with this Bakkōtō ? You can never hope to touch me in your pitiful state .

" Where did you get such an powerful weapon ? " Izuru asked.

" I guess it doesn't matter given you'll be dead soon but consider this as a gift from the Kasumiōji Clan " Makoto answered.

" Kasumiōji Clan ? But i don't get it , why would they try to kill their own members " Izuru asked Makoto.

" It's because the big shot Kumoi wants to take power and the princess stands in the way of that, with her out of the way , we can take over the clan " Makoto arrogantly explained to Izuru.

" So you did all this, just for power ? You really have become twisted Makoto " Izuru asked Makoto only to see Makoto grow stronger.

" Power is all that matters to me ! " Makoto replied as he comes at Izuru with his powered up Shikai.

Meanwhile Soifon and the other assassin clash attacks with each other. Soifon dodges the tuning fork wielding assassin. Soifon heard everything that was going on with Izuru as his old friend Makoto.

" So you guys work for the Kasumiōji Clan ? " Soifon asked the assassin as she blocks the blade with her sealed sword.

" I guess the cat is out the bag, that moron Makoto had to get confident and blow our cover. It doesn't matter given i'm going to kill you anyways " the assassin answered as he kicks Soifon away and goes to attack her.

Both Soifon and assassin go to clash with each other . Soifon dodges a slash aimed at her neck from the assassin's turning fork blade . Soifon throws a kunai at the assassin but the assassin counters with his own kunai and both catch each others kunai and throw it back at each other. Both of them clash attacks with there blades , Soifon dodges a punch from the assassin's left hand while she parries with a rising slash with right hand.

" I see, your alot tougher than i thought, guess there isn't any holding back on you is there " Soifon said to the assassin.

"I must give you some credit, you managed to work up a good sweat Captain "assassin calmly stated as he gets serious.

" Looks like you're getting serious ! " Soifon replied as she starts to power up.

" Take this ! " the assassin shouted as he fires a wave of green energy from his Bakkoto to attack Soifon but she dodges the attack.

" You got to do better than that " Soifon shouted as she appears in front of the guy.

" She's fast ! " the assassin said to himself.

"**Bakudō # 30. Shitotsu Sansen** (嘴突三閃, _Beak-Piercing Triple Beam_) " Soifon chanted as she generates a burst of crackling yellow energy in her palm and uses that energy to immobilize him.

" You're finished assassin, tell me your name before i kill you ? What are the goals of the Kasumiōji Clan ? " Soifon asked.

" You're not getting thing else from me ! " the assassin calmly answered.

" Then i'll remove that mask ! " Soifon replied as she rips off the mask revealing the man behind it. The man is revealed to be a middle-aged man within his early 40's in appearance. He has messy blue hair and chin stubble.

" Been a long time Captain ! " the assassin said to Soifon .

" What the hell ? Shusuke Amagai ! " Soifon shouted shocked to see him alive.

" I was hoping not to be caught so soon ! " Amagai said to Soifon as he shatters the Kidō pinning him down.

" How are you alive ? You were said to have been killed off during a mission to the human world while in the Dangai " Soifon asked Amagai.

" That was merely a cover up however enough talk, you know far too much . Time to die ! " Amagai answered as he comes at Soifon.

" I'll make sure to capture you alive **Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi** (雀蜂_Hornet_) " Soifon chanted as she releases her Shikai and goes to sting him but Amagai goes to draw out his sword.

" How about i should you the true power of my Bakkōtō ! " Amagai replied as he taps his tuning fork, while holding it upside down which causes the nuclei to release by extending itself like a tendril up and around Amagai's right arm.

Amagai transforms his right arm into an armored black gauntlet shaped in the form of a dragon. From the initial release, the gauntlet can fully encompass the entire arm, creating a claw on the hand. A sash-like component comes over Amagai's left shoulder and down to his waist, containing five Bakkōtō nuclei. Attaching the armored right arm and the sash is something reminiscent of a dragon's tail that hangs freely from the upper shoulder area of the back.

" What the hell is that ? " Soifon asked him.

" This is my own special Bakkōtō , it would be the one i used to kill you " Shusuke answered.

" **Suzumebachi Sasumahi** (スズメバチ刺すマヒ _Hornet Stinging Paralysis_)" Soifon chanted as she goes to attack Shusuke.

" Hahahaha! You're so predictable ! " Shusuke shouted as he swings his sword and shatter Soifon's Shikai with his powerful slash.

" What the hell ? My Shikai reverted back to it's sealed sword state " Soifon shouted as she tires to release her sword.

" My Bakkōtō sends out a resonating pulse capable of totally negating a Shinigami's powers. The power works by cutting a Shinigami off from his/her connection to spiritual energy, effectively making every Zanpakutō in the vicinity useless as long as the power is active. This can also be done by striking a Zanpakutō directly. However, the ability does not affect my own Zanpakutō " Shusuke explained to the Captain of Squad 2 as he draws out his Zanpakuto which is a small-sword such as a kodachi. It has an olive-green hilt with a bronze bow-shaped tsuba.

" Shit ! " Soifon shouted as she sees him go to release his Shikai.

" **Sever Raika **(雷火, _Lightning Flash_) " Amagai chanted as he releases his Shikai by holding his Zanpakutō upside down behind his back . In its Shikai, Raika takes the form of a white longsword with a hook at the end and curved shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, flames emit from the pipes, the flames emitting from the holes produces a sound similar to a trumpet. He weild both his Shikai and Bakkōtō at the same time.

" Damn it, so that's how you plan to kill me ? " Soifon asked him.

" You can't win without using your Zanpakutō " Amagai answered as Soifon stands there looking at him.

" You forget that i'm a Captain, i'm not going to go down without a fight **. Shunkō** ( 瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) " _Soifon chanted as her Captain's robe is shredded by the force of the Reiatsu as her body is surrounded with a massive white Reiatsu. Soifon is right in front of him wearing a sleeveless one piece commander outfit with her back as well small portions of the sides of her breasts and thighs exposed including the small g-string like panties she wears.

" So you're going to go down fighting huh ? Just as i expect from you Captain " Amagai shouted as he comes at Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Land of Fire Forest<strong>

Guren is becoming more exhausted as she drags on her battle with Sasuke however she's able to overwhelm Sasuke at this state with her increased offensive power .

" Show me your full power . I know you have yet to use it, this is getting boring " Guren said to Sasuke.

" I wouldn't waste it on you ! " Sasuke replied as he goes to assault Guren but Guren appears behind him.

" Then die ! " Guren replied as she punches him 500 feet away but Sasuke recovered from the punch with blood coming out of his check from a small cut.

" What power ! Her attacks are so strong and fast, i can't even form handseals fast enough to hit her" Sasuke said to himself as Guren suddenly files into him and kicks Sasuke 2,000 feet away .

" You can't hope to beat me with that power ! " Guren shouted.

" It seems she can't keep this form up for too long , i need to stall a bit more before anything " Sasuke said to himself.

" I don't know how much longer my body can handle this form, i have to trade the use of my more advanced crystal techniques in exchange for prolonging this form so i can finish off his teammates " Guren said to herself.

Meanwhile Suigetsu is struggling to fight one of the Guren clones who are also being powered up by Guren.

" Damn, she's really wearing me down ! " Suigetsu said to himself as he struggles to fight Guren and is being pushed back by the powered up clone.

" Take this ! " Guren shouted as she uses her crystal blade to slash Suigetsu across the chest and nearly cut his massive blade in half.

" She sliced through my water body and my blade with no effort ! " Suigetsu said to himself as he drops to the ground.

" Looks like you lose Suigetsu ! " Guren arrogantly laughed as she stands there while Suigetsu lies on the ground defeated.

Meanwhile Jugō is trying to fight Guren but to no avail as she blocks all his attacks with her enhanced strength and speed.

" Is that the best you got ? For a wild beast known for raw strength, you're pretty weak " Guren said to Jugō as she stands over him .

_" _**Destroying Axe Fist**_ " _Jugō shouted as he goes to smash her with his axe arm but she catches it with her barehand and punches Jugō into a bunch of trees.

" Come on, at your limit already ? " Guren laughs as Jugō reverts back to normal.

" How can she be this strong ? " Jugō asked himself as he struggles to stand up.

Meanwhile Karin is sensing everyone dropping down in power due to the increased power of Guren and notices that even the clones of Sasuke are losing.

" This is bad, everyone is losing to Guren. I didn't think she would be this powerful " Karin said to herself as she stands there nervously looking at the chaos unfolding around her. Then she sees the clones disappear around her as Sasuke runs low on Chakra and Guren goes for her strongest attack.

Meanwhile Sasuke is pushed around and slammed into the ground. Guren then goes for her strongest attack .

" Time to finish you all off ! " Guren said to the group as she goes for her ultimate attack.

" What the hell is she doing ? " Sasuke asked himself.

Meanwhile Suigetsu tires to get back up as he notices his clone charging up her own attack.

" What is she doing ? " Suigetsu said to himself as he gets back up.

" Time to put an end to all of you ! " Guren shouted as she charges up more power between her hands.

" I can't let her hit me with that attack , time to get serious . **Suiton: Onigyorui** _( _水遁: 鬼魚類 _Water Style:Demon Fish ) " _Suigetsu chanted as he forms a giant wave that looks like a demon-like fish forms a giant 50 foot long water sword in portion to the demon shaped like the real one inside the dome.

Jugō gets back up to see the Guren clone start to encase herself in a prism of crystal.

" I got to do something or i'll die ! " Jugō said to himself as his skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. He also gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Jugō also becomes far more muscular and his fingernails and teeth grow sharper.

Back at Sasuke's direction Sasuke forms curse marks around his body turning into his Partial level 2 Curse Mark form with him only summoning his wings.

" I'll stop her right in her tracks ! " Sasuke said to himself as he flies up to attack the real Guren .

Meanwhile Suigetsu is doing Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Ram → Boar → Ox → Horse → Monkey → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit and Bird handseals while Jūgo grows more of his jet booster-like appendages, extends them, and then uses them to gather chakra together.

" Time for all of you to die .** Shōton: Issus Kōmyō** ( 晶遁・一糸光明 _Crystal Style: Arrow of Light_ ) " Guren chanted as she fires a powerful heat blast from her crystal as well as the clones aiming at Sasuke's friends.

"** Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu **" Suigetsu chanted as he fires a fires a massive blast of water towards the beam which clashes with the heat beam.

"** Chakra Blast Cannons **" Jugō chanted as he fires a huge powerful Chakra blast to clash with the heat beam.

" **Chidori Eisō** ( 千鳥鋭槍 _One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he form the original Chidori into an spear-like bolt of lightning and dashes towards the blast.

All the attacks clash with each other and causes the Jade Crystal Labyrinth to shake and crack. Guren struggles to hold back the attacks.

" Damn, they're all much stronger than i thought ! " Guren said to herself as she sees the clones starting to get overpowered.

" We won't let you get in our way of our goals ! " Sasuke shouted as he slashes through Guren's heat beam.

" Oh Shit ! " Guren shouted as she sees Sasuke dash towards her while she looks at Jugo's blast go through the clone as well as Suigetsu.

" Take this ! " Sasuke shouted as he slashes Guren down with his spear and the blasts all hit the top of the barrier causing the Jade Crystal Labyrinth to shatter.

Meanwhile Karin takes cover behind a bunch of rocks to avoid the falling crystals .

" What immense amounts of power ! " Karin said to herself as she watches the crystals fall everywhere.

Guren falls down to the ground bleeding from the massive slash across her chest , meanwhile Jugō powers down and goes back to normal severely exhausted and Suigetsu is also severely exhausted while Sasuke is still standing unfazed given he didn't use his full power.

" Good work team ! " Sasuke said to the group as he walks around his base state while Guren is on the ground and struggling to move .

" Damn it. I was unable to best them , they all grown alot stronger, do i even had a chance to begin with ? " Guren said to herself as she manages to stand back up trying to close up the wound with her crystal .

" You're still standing huh ? It's time i fix that ! " Sasuke said to Guren as he dashes towards Guren only to be stopped by an extremely loud noise.

" What the hell is that ? " Sasuke shouted as he falls to the ground trying to endure the pain of the soundwaves.

" It's like someone taking a drill to my ears ! " Suigetsu shouted as he drops to the ground before he can get back up.

" ARRGH !" Jugō shouted as he struggles to move.

" Who's causing this ? " Karin shouted as her glasses crack from the soundwave.

Guren struggle to get up from the wounds noticing that the sound isn't affecting her and notices bats around Sasuke, Sugiestu , Karin and Jugo.

" Rinji ! " Guren said to herself only to see a clone of Rinji come out of the ground and grab her.

" Let's get you out of here ! " Rinji said to his lover and carries her away by flying around with bats.

After a few minutes , Sasuke , Suigetsu , Karin and Jugō get back up looking where Guren went .

" She's escaped ! " Karin said to the group.

" Looks like she's retreating back to base ! " Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the center of the community Park.<strong>

Ibiki is struggling to fight Ryū, Ibiki struggles to fight off her attacker while trying to see through the mist.

" He's still moving so fast ! " Ibiki said to herself as she blocks the sword slash with both hands on her Shikai only to get slashed from behind by the enemy.

" What's wrong, you can't possibly defend my attacks forever , you're lucky you only go a few grazes so far , once i hit a critical point , you're done for " Ryū arrogantly taunted as Ibiki stands there holding her fan like Shikai.

" I got you now **Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chants as she spins her fan creating razor winds that move in a X pattern which only hits the shadow. Ryū goes to stab Ibiki from behind.

" You can't hit me, i'm everywhere at once ! " Ryū said to Ibiki as he then forms many shadows around Ibiki.

" You can only attack in one direction, i can avoid your slashes " Ibiki said to the ninja only to get slashed across the right leg.

" That's where you're wrong princess ! " Ryū replied as 12 blades come towards her but Ibiki jumps out the way avoiding the one real sword.

" You can't fool me with cheap illusions ! " Ibiki stated only to get cut across her shoulder.

" Or maybe i can , you shouldn't misjudge the power of my illusions " Ryū said to Ibiki as his blade comes towards her face however she dodges the blade by an inch with a tiny cut on her left check and a few strains of her hair gone.

" That was close, looks like everything is going as planned " Ibiki said to herself as she then sees a blade aimed at her neck.

" Too slow ! " Ryū said to Ibiki as he goes to stab her but he misses again, this time by 3 inches.

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears that almost hits Ryū.

" That was too close for comfort, she almost got me. Is she getting faster ? " Ryū said to himself.

Ryū goes for more sneak attacks with his Bakkōtō but Ibiki blocks with one hand on her fan. Ryu then goes for an attack from the right side but Ibiki blocks the attack with her fan again. Ryū is able to slash Ibiki's left arm but it was only a small cut . Ryu then notices that Ibiki's parries are becoming more and more accurate with each strike.

" He can't hide forever ! " Ibiki said to herself as she blocks another blade from Ryū.

" Is she getting faster ? My attacks are getting blocked faster and easier to block " Ryū said to himself as he dashes towards Ibiki.

" **Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chants as she spins her fan creating razor winds that move in a X pattern which only hits the shadow.

" Enough games, time to lose your head ! " Ryū shouted as he slashes with two hands with his Bakkōtō which hits Ibiki's neck directly but she doesn't take a starch from it.

" What the hell was that ? " Ibiki asked.

" What ? Impossible, i hit your directly , you're head should be rolling below my feet right now " Ryū said shocked to see the slash having no effect.

" Looks like **Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) has token it's effect " Ibiki said to Ryū.

" What ? " Ryū asked.

" **Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) , is a colorless , odorless gas that weakens the muscles in your body, decreasing your speed and power drastically until your muscles collapse and you can't move anymore " Ibiki explained to Ryū.

" Damn it ! " Ryū replied as he realizes he can't move.

" I must say, the poison had a delayed effect, it was suppose to paralyze you right now but your pretty tough however how long you think you can last against the poison . Right now your 4 times weaker than me " Ibiki explained to Ryū.

" Come on, move ! " Ryū said to himself as he's brought to his knees by Ibiki's Reiatsu.

" I got you now ! " Ibiki said to Ryū .

" AOWWW ! My muscles have stopped working . I can't move ! " Ryū said frightened and struggling to move.

" I must admire you for managing to withstand the poison that long . I would end this quickly by lobbing your head off " Ibiki said to Ryū as he goes behind Ryū

" Shit ! " Ryū shouted.

**" Museifūha**(無声風刃 _Silent Wind Blade_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she generates wind around her blade and her blade glows blueish white.

" ARRGGWARGH ! " Ryū screamed shortly before he's cleanly decapitated and killed instantly from the power of Ibiki's Shikai.

" I did it ! " Ibiki said to herself as she reverts back to her Shikai worn out and moderately injured from her battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile outside of the park<strong>

Jinnal is attacking Enryū while Kenryū is setting up his trap. Enryū struggles to dodge the deadly scythe strikes from Jinnal. Enryū tries to battle the demonic Bakkōtō user in a bare knuckled battle but Jinnal easily dodges all the punches and uses the chain of his scythe and wraps it around his foot and throws Enryū onto the ground and tries to shoot his blades into Enryū but he uses his metal gloves to block them from hitting his face.

" Not bad you brute but try handling this assault ! " Jinnal shouted as he fires 20 blades at Enryū.

" **Chikyū Kamidate** ( 地球神盾_Divine Shield of Earth ) " _Enryū chanted as he summons a large wall of Earth to protect himself from the blades but the blades barely protect him from the attack.

" This is getting interesting ! " Jinnal shouted as he eats his Scythe again and grows more blades on his back and they grow longer.

" Time to get serious !** Namihogo **( 波保護 _Protecting Wave_ ) " Enryū shouted in a high pitch tone as he punches the air creating a shockwave from his fist and the air pressure from the punch soldiers into a flying rock like projectile .

" That won't work ! " Jinnal shouted as he slashes through the projectile with ease.

" **Namihogo **( 波保護 _Protecting Wave_ ) " Enryū chanted as he fires 5 more blasts but Jinnal cuts up the attacks .

" Enough toying around , die ! " Jinnal shouted as he spins around vertically like a ball and fires a wave of blades within a 360 degree angle .

" **Tenhogo** (天保護_Protecting Heaven _) " Enryū shouted as he punches the ground creating a large pillar from the ground that blocks all the kunai blades but the pillar shatters however Enyū fails to see Jinnal appear behind him.

" Got you ! " Jinnal shouted as he slashes Enryū from the back forcing the brute to go down .

" ... " Enryū sighed as he struggles to move while in pain.

" Now time to die ! " Jinnal shouted as he goes finish off Enryū.

" **Bakduo 87 Sankakuchū **_(三角柱 __Triangular Prism)" _Kenryū chanted as he traps Jinnal within a powerful Kidō prison which holds back it's power.

" What the hell ? " Jinnal shouted.

" It took me awhile Enryū but i was able to set up the trap . Only a Kidō above Hado 89 has the force to break this, it takes everything out of me to set this up but it's worth it now that you're trapped " Kenryu explained to Jinnal as he falls down due to Reiatsu exhaustion.

" Damn you ! You can't hold me back forever ! " Jinnal shouted.

" We don't intend to , now that you're trapped in that space, Enryū can use his strongest attack without fear of damaging everything around him " Kenryū stated.

" Right ! " Enryū replied and he holds both hands in the air and charge up Reiatsu.

" What are you doing ? " Jinnal shouted.

" This is Kenryū's strongest attack . **Hogo Chikyūken** (保護地球拳 _Fist of the Protecting Earth_ ) turns all of Enryū's raw power into Reiatsu and condenses it into a powerful seismic explosion. It's an attack that's strong enough to beat even a Vice Captain however the power of this attack is hard to control and without a pre existing barrier condensing the blast , that's where my Kidō comes in . Together, we can beat almost anyone " Kenryū explained to the assassin as he struggles to break out

" You son of a bitch! FUCK YOU ALL ! " Jinnal shouted.

" Fuck you too! **Hogo Chikyūken** (保護地球拳 _Fist of the Protecting Earth_ ) " Enryū replied as he sends a wave of energy though the earth and it then engulfs the barrier to the point it cracks and breaks and the smoke leaks out revealing the body of Jinnal was blown to pieces and the assassin was killed instantly.

" We managed to protect the princess Enryū ! " Kenryū said to Enryū as he passes out from the use of his Kidō.

" Indeed ! " Enryū replied as he reverts back to his sealed sword and passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile above the park<strong>

Kisuke and Hanza are clashing attacks when he notices that most of his allies are dead.

" Looks like you lost nearly all your men there ! " Kisuke said to Hanza.

" Damn it, at least Genga is still alive ! " Hanza stated only to see a large explosion from a distance.

" You were saying ? " Kisuke arrogantly asked .

" Impossible, even Genga died . He was the closet guy in the group to a Captain level Shinigami " Hanza said to himself.

" Surrender yourself or face the consequences ! " Kisuke said to Hanza.

" Over my dead body ! " Hanza replied as he fires a blast from his Bakkōtō which knocks Kisuke back a bit and then flashes him with moonlight.

" You think that's enough to stop me ? " Kisuke asked only to see Hanza escape to the Soul Society.

" That was too close for comfort , there was no way i could've held him off in an actual fight . We horribly miscalculated " Hanza said to himself as he disappears into the Senkaimon.

" He went back to wherever he came from, excellent, now i can pin down his location " Kisuke said to himself as he revealed to have implanted a tracker on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Soul Society<strong>

Amagai gets a call from Hanza about the failure of the assassination attempt on Rurichiyo.

" What do you mean you failed ? " Amagai asked Hanza while evading Soifon's strikes using his bluetooth to talk with the enemy.

" All of them are dead , i'm the only one who survived and is heading back to base " Hanza answered.

" Damn it, they caught wind to our plans too fast , we're all in trouble " Amagai stated as he hangs up and blocks Soifon's punch with his Shikai.

" Even without my Zanpakutō, i can still take you on in battle " Soifon said to Amagai as she kicks him into the ground and goes to punch him but he dodges the punch.

" Take this ! " Amagai shouted as he fires a fireball towards Soifon but Soifon manages to dodge the attack.

" You got to do better than that ! " Soifon shouted as she goes to attack Amagai but he goes for another attack.

" Then try this ! " Amagai replied as he focus fire into the crux of the hook and slams it into the ground creating a large fissure of flames that travel to Soifon at fast speeds.

" **Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ "Flashing Lightning God"_) " Soifon chanted as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her palms as she overpowers Amagai and knocks him to the ground causing a 500 foot radius explosion.

Then smoke clears up to reveal that Amagai is covered in flames .

" Not a bad attempt however it's time i end your fun , **Bankai** " Amagai chanted as he holds out his Zanpakutō in front of him as fire swells around him.

" What the hell ? This isn't good ! " Soifon said to herself as she prepares to fight Amagai.

Raika becomes a large and more detailed version of its former self. The Bankai takes the form of an enlarged sword and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color with a hook at the end; the inner side of the hook-blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim. A massive hollow pauldron/shield with the handle is hidden behind it. The sword is about as tall as Amagai in this form.

" **Bankai**: **Raika Gōen Kaku** (雷火 豪炎殻, _Lightning Flash Flame Shell_) " Amagai said to Soifon as he swings his sword and produces enough Reiatsu to drop Soifon to her knees.

" Damn it , without my Shikai, i can't even fight on par with him ! " Soifon said to herself only to hear an explosion from a close distance.

Izuru lies on the ground barely able to move due to the beating he has received from Makoto.

" I can't move my body ! " Izuru said to himself as he struggles to move .

" Izuru ! " Sofion shouted only to be slashed down by Amagai's Bankai and drops to the ground.

" Captain Soifon ! " Izuru shouted.

" Now time for the killing blow ! " Makoto shouted as he sends an attack flying towards Izuru only to see Yoruichi appear and kick back the Shikai casually.

" Looks like i came in time ! " Yoruichi said to Izuru.

" Captain Yoruichi ! " Izuru said to Yoruichi.

" So you guys are the ones after Rurichiyo ? " Yoruichi asked them as Amagai appears to help fend Yoruichi off from Makoto.

" Damn it, we weren't expecting you to arrive here " Amagai said to Yoruichi.

" You guys aren't going to escape me ! " Yoruichi said to the two only to see Amagai raise his hand.

" **Bakudo #23. Taiyōken**(太陽拳_Solar fist_) " Amagai chanted as he blinds Yoruichi ,Izuru and Soifon with a bright flash of light.

" Damn it ! " Soifon shouted as she struggles to see.

" They're getting away ! " Yoruichi said to the group as she tires to see.

" Fuck ! " Izuru shouted as he tries to chase after them despite not being able to see.

" **Bakudō # 76 Onmitsufū **(隠密風_Stealth Wind_ ) " Amagai chanted as he teleports away from the battlefield with Makoto.

" They got away ! " Soifon shouted as she recovers her site.

" Don't worry, we got them were we want them ! " Yoruichi replied as she smiles while holding a cell phone in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Menos Forest<strong>

Skullak is fighting against the Hollowifed Kusaka who's Hollow powers merged with his Bankai to increase his speed and power to be on par with the former Espada. Skullak has used his release form to fight on par with the powerful Hollow.

**" Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Kusaka chanted as he swings his wings and shoots an array of ice daggers at the Arrancar but Skullak dodges the attack.

" Not bad but try avoiding this ! " Skullak said to Kusaka as he throws his shield at the former Shinigami .

" He threw his shield ! " Kusaka said to himself as he stands there until he sees the shield spinning around like a buzzsaw.

" **Escudo Sierra en Rotación** (_ Spanish for Spinning Saw Shield_ ) " Skullak chanted as he has his shield transforming into a moving buzzsaw .

**" Kōri Ryūhōkō **( 氷竜咆哮 _Ice Dragon Roar_ ) " Kusaka countered as he fires a powerful blast of ice energy at Skullak's shield freezing it in midair. Skullak goes up close using the shield as an distraction.

**" **Take this ! " Skullak shouted as he tries to slash Kusaka but his attack is blocked by the wings.

**" Kōriryū : Uingukorison (**氷竜咆:ウイングコリソン_Ice Dragon Wing Collision )_" Kusaka chanted as he smacks Skullak into the ground freezing the upper left portion of his chest to the ground.

" I can't move ! " Skullak said to himself.

" Take this ! " Kusaka shouted as he fires a fully charged Cero blast heading towards Skullak.

" Not bad but that's not going to work ! " Skullak replied as he blocks with his shield after retracting it back like a boomerang.

" He retracted his shield like a boomerang ! " Kusaka said to himself as she sees Skullak up both hands behind his shield.

" **Picotoma** (_ Spanish for Spike Shot_ ) " Skullak chanted as he fires an array of spikes that come towards Kusaka.

**" Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, _Icicle Flock_) " Kusaka countered as he swings his wings and shoots an array of ice daggers. Skullak dashes towards him and goes to slash him with his shield.

" **Ampliar Lanza de Escudo** (_ Spanish for Extending Shield Spear_ ) " Skullak chanted as he expands his spikes 10 feet long to impale Kusaka's chest, right leg, lower left abdomen and within the stomach.

" ARRGH ! " Kusaka shouted as he's heavily injured from the attack and falls to the ground.

" Looks like you're down ! " Skullak said to Kusaka as he sees him fall to the ground only to shatter into ice and realize it was a clone.

" Got you ! " Kusaka shouted as he slashes Skullak through the chest which causes a massive slash across his chest.

" ARRRGH ! " Skullak shouted as he falls down to the ground and staggers in pain.

Meanwhile Cirucci is struggling to fight the two Arrancars, Yin and Yang in release forms.

" SKULLAK ! " Cirucci shouted as she dodges a Cero from Yang.

" You guys proved to be weak, you can't hope to make us your subordinates " Yin said to Cirucci as they fly in the air and go to do their own attack.

" These girls are no joke ! " Cirucci said to herself only to see Skullak get back up.

" Don't worry Cirucci, i'm fine ! " Skullak said to his lover.

" You're hurt, you need a medic ! " Cirucci stated.

" Unfortunately we don't have one on standby so i'll hold out, you handle those two " Skullak said to his lover as he focuses on Kusaka.

" It's all over for you, you can't beat me now that i've hollowifed myself and fused that power with my Bankai " Kusaka arrogantly laughed.

" Is that so, time to get serious ! " Skullak stated as he then splits his sword into 4 different red blades.

" What are you doing ? " Kusaka asked him.

" This is my special ability of my Gladiador, it's called **Cuatro Hojas del Gladiador** ( _Spanish for Four Blades of the Gladiator_ ) . My blade can split into 4 blades of the same power which quadruples the cutting power of my Resurrección " Skullak explained to Kusaka.

" Then bring it on Arrancar ! " Kusaka replied as he charges at Skullak.

Back at the other side Cirucci sees the two going for their finishing blow,

" This has gone to long ! " Yang stated.

" Let's put an end to this sister ! " Yin said to her twin sister as she charges up a lightning Cero .

" Right ! " Yang replied as she charges up a fire Cero.

" What ? Their combining their attack power !  " Cirucci said to herself as she prepares to block the attack.

" **Fuego y Relámpago Dragón de Lanza** ( _Spanish for Fire and Lightning Dragon Lance ) "_ Yin and Yang chanted as they all fire a massive Cero in the form of a lance coming towards Cirucci .

" **Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) " Cirucci countered as she blocks the attack with her feathers and uses them to Boreas the attack.

" Impossible, how did you survive our strongest attack ? " Yin and Yang asked looking at her .

" You really forced me to use this technique , it's my **Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) " Cirucci said to the Arrancar twins.

"** Absorción ala Cortador ? **" Yin and Yang asked .

**"Absorción ala Cortador** ( _Spanish for Wing Cutter Absorption_ ) uses my feathers and reverses the rotation process of the feather so instead of dispersing and deflecting energy attacks from me, it absorbs them to increase my power or to heal my wounds. These things make up for all the energy i waste in my release form , sorry to rain on your parade but this is where it ends " Criucci explained to the Arrancar Twins.

" She's too powerful ! " Yin and Yang said to each other.

" Allow me to show you my power **Diez Energía Hojas** (_Spanish for Ten Energy Blades) _" Cirucci chanted as she fires all ten of her feathers gather around her for attack.

" We surrender ! " Yin and Yang shouted as they power down to their release forms.

Kusaka and Skullak clash attacks however Kusaka goes down with blood spilling out from his wounds.

" Give up, you have no chance of wining " Skullak said to Kusaka.

" Give up, i'll never do such a thing ! " Kusaka replied as he puts both hands together to form a powerful blast between his hands.

" Wait Kusaka , we're still nearby ! " Yin shouted.

" If you use it when we're nearby, we're going to die ! " Yang stated.

" I don't care, you two failed me, you shall perish with everyone here ! " Kusaka replied with a manic tone .

" Everyone take cover ! " Cirucci shouted as Loly, Menoly ,Asssilinger and Demoura take cover behind the trees.

Kusaka gathers snow like waves around his hands which them forms into a spiral to shape the snow into attack.

" So you're out kill us all huh ? I won't forgive you for trying to kill your own subordinates " Skullak replied as he charges up his own attack.

" **Kōttatenge Ryūkanon **(凍った天花龍カノン_Frozen Heaven Flower Dragon Canon_ ) " Kusaka chanted as he fires a powerful blast of snow towards Skullak that spreads in a wide arc. Everything that touches the powdery snow instantly freezes including the air.

" **Cuatro Cero Hoji de Corte** ( _Spanish for Four Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he fires a Cero from each of his 4 separate blades that combines into a powerful blast to meet the ave head on and clash with it. The Cero manages to overpower Kusaka's attack and the beam comes towards him.

" No, it can't be . It's too soon for me to die ! I can't fail ! I CAN'T FAIL ! " Kusaka shouted as he 's vaporized by the powerful Cero until nothing is left of him .

Skullak reverts back to normal but is severely injured from his battle with Kusaka and passes out.

" Skullak ! " Cirucci shouted as she rushes to aid him and rush to aid him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's Shop<strong>

11:00 P.M. Kisuke and Yoruichi are in the dining room with Soifon ,Izuru, Ibiki, Kenryū and Enryū there .Chad and Rurichiyo are asleep on the bed with Chad taking some injuries from his battle.

" We all had close calls back there ! " Kisuke said to the group.

" Chad was hurt pretty badly but he should recover by the morning " Tessai stated.

" That's a good thing ! " Kisuke replied.

" Now let's get to the issue at hand " Yoruichi responded.

" Shusuke Amagai was leading the assassins all this time " Soifon said to Kisuke.

" And among his men was Makoto Kifune, a former classmate of mines who's turned his skills he learned within the Shinigami Academy into his mercenary profession " Izuru stated.

" We also learned that the Kasumiōji clan is behind all the events regarding Rurichiyo " Yoruichi replied.

" So it really was Kumoi behind this ? " Kenryū asked.

" Still , we don't have enough evidence to prove that he's directly involved with incident " Kisuke stated.

" Maybe you don't but i was able to find this ! " Yoruichi replied as she tosses Soifon a phone.

" What's this ? " Soifon asked.

" It's Makoto's phone. At the moment he was about to Kill Izuru i used the full extent of my Shunpo to swipe it under his nose and he didn't even notice it missing " Yoruichi explained to the team.

" Incredible, i didn't even see her move at all ! " Izuru said to himself.

" It must of been the moment hen Izuru was about to be hit " Soifon said to herself as she thinks back to the past.

**Several hours ago**

She appeared so fast that i can barely see her coming, she was like a flash of light.

" Now time for the killing blow " Makoto shouted as he sends an attack flying towards Izuru only to see her appear and kick back the Shikai casually. At that moment she dashed so fast she grabbed his cellphone when he was distracted by the fall of his Shikai.

" Looks like i came in time ! " Yoruichi said to Izuru.

" Captain Yoruichi ! " Izuru said to Yoruichi.

**Present Day**

" What's on that phone ? " Kenryū asked.

" The contact numbers and messages that Kifune has connecting him to the Kasumiōji clan and the information we need to bring down Kumoi " Yoruichi answered.

" So now we can put an end to this case ! " Kenryū stated.

" Yep, tomorrow we take down Kumoi and his clan ! " Kisuke replied as they all sit by preparing for the raid.

**To be continued**

**( A/N: Sorry for the nearly 2 month delay. I've recently been caught up with some personal problems and was seeking out for work and more recently Hurricane Sandy impacted my hometown of NYC. Don't worry for it would take much less time to post future chapters. Review, Fave and Subscribe.)**


	63. The Kasumiōji assault

**Bleach Shippuden 61 : The Kasumiōji assault and the battle of the Red ****Camellia**

**(A/N: While the Soul Society and the Shinobi Nations prepare for war, a conspiracy within the Soul Society threatens the security from within , can this threat be stopped or is it too late ? )**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Hideout<strong>

11:30 P.M. Sasuke and his group are resting up after a major battle within the South Konoha Forest. They were previously ambushed by Guren who wanted to take revenge on Sasuke for the death of Orochimaru. Sasuke and his group fought Guren and was able to successfully defeat Guren but before they can finish her off, Rinji saves her and they manage to escape. Sasuke and his team have settled within an inn within a small town 25 miles south from the battlesite where Karin is healing their injuries. Karin is wrapping bandages around Sasuke's arm after having him healed up as well as healing Suigetsu and Jūgo.

" Are you feeling better ? " Karin asked Sasuke.

" I'm fine ! " Sasuke answered.

" She was a tough customer, Guren really proved herself to be a serious challenge . I have a long way to go to become the strongest swordsman in the world " Suigestu explained to the group.

" I can barely control my power yet without it, i would've been killed off by Guren " Jūgo stated.

" Don't worry guys we're almost done with our mission, once we get what we came here for, i'll promise you all a taste of the power you all want " Sasuke replied.

" Why were you holding back Sasuke ? " Karin asked him.

" What are you talking about ? Sasuke was fighting her with all the power within his body " Suigestu answered.

" She's right, i held back intentionally . I wanted to test the limits of my power without fully transforming, the power given to me by Lord Aizen " Sasuke answered.

" You could've fooled me, i thought you full transformed into your curse mark level 2 state " Suigestu stated.

" I underestimated my opponent , even with my increased power, she was tougher than i thought " Sasuke explained to the team.

" To think Sasuke really got this much stronger and he hasn't even shown the full extent of his powers, no wonder he was able to beat Orochimaru " Suigetsu said to himself.

" We should rest for tomorrow, we'll need to be at full strength . Guren probably has more than that guy who saved her as her bodyguard and they probably are already aware that we're after the secret documents to Orochimaru's curse mark project " Sasuke said to the team.

" Okay, we'll make sure nothing goes wrong and well get those documents at all cost " Karin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Guren's Hideout<strong>

Guren is being treated by Rinji from her slash wound she substantiated in her fight with Sasuke a few hours ago . Guren took a large slash across her chest from Sasuke when she attempted to fight his whole group by herself using her Crystal Labyrinth Jutsu to contain them and have her clones attack Sasuke's team however a combined assault of Jūgo, Sasuke and Suigetsu as able to shatter her technique.

" That was far too close , any second later and you've would have been diced to pieces " Rinji said to his girlfriend.

" Sasuke and his group were alot stronger than i thought ! " Guren replied.

" It's hard to believe that you would lose in a contest of power, you were even capable of beating Kimimaro back in the days " Rinji stated.

" The only member of Orochimaru's army that stalemated with me was Kabuto. To think Sasuke has surpassed me in such a short amount of time " Guren explained to her lover.

" It's too soon to do something like that , your wounds are too deep for any form of fighting to occur. Even with my Medical Ninjutsu skills, i can only close up your wound and remove all infectious material from the wound , you move now and it would open . You also lost alot of blood and need a blood transfusion " Rinji explained to Guren.

" I see, i had no idea i was this badly injured in battle ! " Guren replied.

Suddenly Yukimaru appears to see Guren who's lying at bedside with bandages around her chest.

" What happened to Lady Guren ? " Yukimaru asked Rinji.

" She got sick ! " Rinji answered.

" Is she going to be alright ? " Yukimaru asked.

" She'll be better in the morning so get some rest kid " Rinji replied.

" Hopefully nothing bad happens ! " Yukimaru said to Rinji.

" Don't worry, as long as i'm here, i'm not letting anything bad happen to her " Rinji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Menos Forest<strong>

Skullak and his team recover from their injuries after her battle with Kusaka. Skullak looks at his lover Cirucci as they're both within a spring oasis taking a bath together .

" How are you injuries doing Skullak kun ? " Cirucci asked.

" It's fine, the water of this oasis helps heal all the injuries on my body and recovers my Reiastu as well " Skullak answered.

" It's funny you remember this place after 150 years ! " Cirucci stated.

" This is where we had our first date, long before we ever became Arrancars when we were both Adjuchas " Skullak explained to Cirucci.

" Brings back memories doesn't it ? " Cirucci asked her lover as she inches closer to him.

" It does ! " Skullak replied as the two are about to kiss until Yin and Yang appear to talk with the two.

" What are you two doing here ? " Cirucci asked the Arrancars only for both Ying and Yang to kneel and bow before them.

" We pledge our loyalty to you " Yin and Yang answered.

" That's strange, weren't you girls fighting against us not long ago ? " Skullak question the twins .

" We apologize for our transgressions against you guys " Yang answered.

" So how were you defeated and who defeated you ? " Skullak asked them.

" Cirucci was the one the defeated us and spared us " Ying answered.

" Why did you work for Kusaka ? He didn't seem accepting of you guys " Skullak questioned the two.

" We were working with master Kusaka in overthrowing the Soul Society " Yin said to the group.

" So you guys also wish to destroy the Soul Society ? " Cirucci asked the two.

" Wait, isn't Kusaka a Shinigami ? Why did he wish to destroy the Soul Society ? " Skullak asked the twins.

" Master Kusaka wanted revenge on the corrupt Soul Society and their Central 46 government for the crime they stuck him for " Yang answered.

" What crime was he charged with ? " Cirucci asked .

" He wielded the same Zanpakutō as someone else. As a, the Central 46 members ruled that two Shinigami cannot possess the same Zanpakutō. By the ancient laws of the Shinigami, such a situation was not permissible. He was promised an honorable duel with the other wielder of the same Zanpakutō however the government he trusted his life to, the people who were his allies turned on him and the Shinigami who he fought had him killed by the secret forces to maintain the Zanpakutō for his greedy purposes " Ying explained to the duo.

" So in the end, even the Shinigami aren't loyal to their own ? What barbaric savages. All the Shinigami are nothing more than selfish and greedy bastards who would go as far as betray their best friends " Cirucci stated.

" Wait, how did he survive ? " Skullak asked Yin.

" We don't know for sure , Kusaka believed that it was the power of the Ōin that spared his body from complete destruction. We found him as well, we too hold a grudge against the Soul Society " Yang answered.

" So you guys were affected by them as well ? " Cirucci asked.

" 105 years ago, a captain from the Gotei 13 came to our old home village and destroyed it. Me and Ying were very young Adjuchas and barely remembered the man . He killed our entire family off and left , we hid the best we could but we were helpless against him and were suffocated from his immense Reiastu " Yang explained to the group.

" Wait, so you two also lost your family to a Shinigami raid ? I know how it's like to lose an entire family . Who was this Shinigami ? " Skullak asked them .

" The Shinigami was wearing a black robe with a symbol of ten on it's back. It's hilt and blade looked like and ordinary Zanpakutō but the power that it was emitting as on par with that of an average Captain's Bankai " Yin stated.

" That was the same person who killed my father ! " Skullak shouted.

" That's why we joined with Kusaka first, he had alot of power and potential to grow stronger. We didn't like his attitude towards Hollows and he often looked down at us as if we were inferior beings but we needed each other. We needed him to help get stronger and he needed us to get stronger. We were able to achieve our Arrancar forms by eating 5,000 Hollows and several Shinigami, we were close to carrying out our revenge " Yang explained to them.

" Now with Kusaka dead, we can't hope to get payback on the Soul Society alone " Ying stated.

" We want you to help us destroy the Soul Society and bring them down for their crimes on the Hollow race ! " Yang replied.

" Sorry, you got the wrong person . I'm not the leader of the Hollows, Lord Aizen is . Aizen is the one who will destroy the Soul Society and make it so the Hollows can regain their humanity back and live along humans again. If you want to destroy the Soul Society, you must join Lord Aizen and help him destroy the Soul Society " Skullak explained to the two.

" We will gladly join the crusade to put an end to the Soul Society ! " both replied as they hug Skullak.

" Very well then, starting tomorrow morning, you guys would become Cirucci's Fracción " Skullak responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Western part of Hueco Mundo<strong>

11:55 P.M. A mysterious figure walks across the dark skies of Hueco Mundo 5,000 miles west of Las Noches. The man is wearing a white hooded robe however his face can be seen. The man has a thin blue mustache, and notably sunken eyes. His mask covers the left half of his upper face and he walks around holding a normal katana with a diamond-shaped guard with the sheath and grip being yellow. The man is revealed to be Patros, a guy who was killed a week ago by Cirucci Sanderwich.

" How am i still alive ? How is it that i survived that attack of hers ? It's surreal , i could've sworn i was dead. Aizen would regret being so reckless for now i'll finally take him down as well as all of Las Noches " Patros said to himself as he arrives at the building.

Patros looks at a massive fortress that looks similar to Hueco Mundo in size and scale but the fortress is a bit weathered and half buried within the sand. Two guards stand at the entrance of the massive fort. One is a tall, broad-shouldered, extremely muscular Arrancar that wears heavy armor over brown trousers and a tan vest, closely-cropped black hair, and dark red-eyes. His Zanpakutō take the form of a war-hammer. The other guard is shorter the other one and has thin, stringy grey hair and wears a relatively light breastplate with spikes at the shoulder. Underneath the armor , he wears long-sleeved white tunic and tan britches tucked into a pair of dusty boots. His Zanpakutō take the form of dual blades.

" Halt outsider , who are you ? State your name ! " the tall man asked.

" My name is Patros , you must be Mordarth's guards ! " Patros answered.

" What business does an outsider want with Master Mordarth ? If you wish to speak to master, you have to go through the mighty Corrin " the muscular Arrancar stated.

" Not to mention you also have to go through me as well ,Two swords Vanton " the short Arrancar guard replied.

" I don't wish to fight anyone , i merely wish to make an alliance with you guys " Patros said to the group.

" Explain to us why should we let you in ! " Corrin said to the Arrancar.

" Because i have a plan that can destroy Las Noches and take the Hōgyoku from Sōsuke Aizen " Patros answered.

" I see, then proceed forward ! " the guards replied.

After a short walk , Vanton shows Patros to the throne room and let him in. Patros then sees the king of Western Hueco Mundo.

" Master Moradarth, we have a guest ! " Vanton said to the king as the king walks to the throne.

The Arrancar leader appears to look like a middle-aged muscular, man who has shoulder-length blonde hair, green eyes with flecks of black, and a neatly trimmed reddish-gold mustache and a goatee. His mask remains are circlets around his head, like a thin crown, with two fangs protruding on wither side of his eyes. His clothes are similar to Barragan's except his coat is longer and only has a thin trim of black fur along the collar. He keeps his coat held closed by a blood-red sash. He wears under a belt made of gold chains with a gold medallion in the shape of a dragon's head with ruby eyes. His Zanpakutō took the form of a spear. The shaft is black and the spear head is icy-blue. He keep it hidden half the time in his throne like his brother did with his axe.

" Aizen's Arrancar minions, what do you want from me ? " Moradarth asked.

" I came to you to join your side Lord Moradarth ! " Patros answered as he kneels down and bows to the king.

" What thinks i'll accept a low-class peasant like you ? " Mordarth asked.

" I have intel on Aizen's Hōgyoku and a plan to take that for yourself lord Mordarth " Patros stated.

" So that's why an Arrancar like you have came to the exile lands. It's been 20 years since i seen an Arrancar here from Aizen's fortress " Mordarth replied.

" To my understanding, you been forming your own Army with the Hōgyoku blueprints you stole from Aizen and been preparing to retake this land from Aizen. I've always believed that Hueco Mundo is for Hollows and only for Hollows and there's no way we should allow a Shinigami to rule over it " Patros explained to the king.

" I see, so you've been enlightened as well . Very well then, spend the night here, tomorrow you would be sent to test your loyalty " Mordarth said to Patros.

" Very well then your Majesty ! " Patros replied.

" Petros Liones ! " the king shouted as he calls forth his minion.

Patros then sees a Arrancar coming out of the door. The Arrancar is of medium height, but also has a broad build and heavily muscled. The man has shortly cropped black hair at the side, but a mohawk was deep red at the top tired into a tail at the back by a leather cord. He's not wearing anything on his chest except for a leather jerkin kept unfastened. The man also wears a crimson sash wrapped around his waist under a leather belt, tanned hide trousers, and black boots. His mask remains are two gauntlets covering the back of his hands and wrap around his wrists, but not covering his fingers . His Zanpakutō is a double-edged blade with a sheathe hanging from a series of leather cords as the side. The pommel is shaped like the head of a roaring tiger.

" What do you want master ? " Petros asked.

" Petros Liones, escort him to the guest room ! " The King commanded as one of his men appear to grab Patros.

" Yes your majesty ! " Petros replied as he walks Patros to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Friday October 5, 2001 6:00 A.M.**

**Soul Society**

Yamamoto sees Kisuke at his room with some stunning evidence against Kumoi of the Kasumiōji Clan.

" What the hell are you doing here so early Ex Captain Urahara ? " Yamamoto asked Kisuke.

" I have some urgent news about the Kasumiōji Clan " Kisuke answered.

" What is it Kisuke ? " Yamamoto questioned the ex Captain.

" We learned who's behind the attempts at Rurichiyo's life , it's the one of the clan leaders serving the Kasumiōji Clan, Gyōkaku Kumoi " Kisuke explained to the Captain Commander.

" Gyōkaku Kumoi ? This must be a joke , he's aiding with the funding of the additional defense project in protecting the Soul Society " Yamamoto stated.

" That's what he want you to think! " Kisuke replied.

" Do you have any proof of this treachery ? " Yamamoto asked.

" I managed to find these lying around ! " Kisuke answered as he brings Yamamoto three Bakkōtōs that were retrieved from the corpses of Ryu, Genga and Jinnal. He hands over the Spear, Rapier and Scythe to Yamamoto.

" So that's where these weapons came from ? " Yamamoto asked Kisuke.

" What do you mean ? " Kisuke asked.

" These are the Bakkōtōs that we searched for nearly 300 years for, the ones who claimed the life of my former 3rd seat " Yamamoto explained to Kisuke.

" Former 3rd seat Shin'etsu Kisaragi, he was one of the best fighters in the Gotei 13 . He found out a group of people within the Kasumiōji Clan was involved in producing the Bakkōtōs and went to bring them down . Central 46 denied my request to investigate the compound. Nonetheless, Shin'etsu offered to sneak in anyway. While there, a group of rebels found him and forced a Bakkōtō on him " Yamamoto explained to the hat and clogs Ex Captain.

" So what kind of Bakkōtō was it ? " Kisuke asked.

" It was a special Bakkōtō designed to cut through anything ,even with a Reiastu as high as my own. It was a Bakkōtō designed to kill me directly. Having no choice, i unleashed my Shikai to kill him and eliminate the threat he posed. Despite being a 3rd seat, he was able to unlock Shikai and learned Bankai recently before his death , the power he gained from the Bakkōtō applied his power greatly so he needed to be token down as fast as possible " Yamamoto explained to Kisuke.

" Did he have any relatives or family members left ? " Kisuke questioned the Head Captain.

" Not that i'm aware of , but that doesn't matter. The Bakkōtō's are too much of a threat to the security for the Soul Society . I have decreed a decision to send a raid team to track down and arrest Gyōkaku Kumoi and bring down the rebel fraction of the Kasumiōji Clan " Yamamoto answered.

" What about the rules ? " Kisuke asked.

" The security of the Gotei 13 is at risk, Gyōkaku Kumoi must be stopped " Yamamoto answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Guren's Hideout<strong>

Guren and Rinji begin to leave with Yukimaru who's fully recovered . Guren has bandages on her chest and struggles to move around.

" How's your wounds doing ? " Rinji asked .

" It's better however it's hard to move ! " Guren answered.

" It's best we avoid fighting for a while until we retrieve the kid and get healed up by Kabuto " Rinji stated.

" Healed up by that asshole ? I rather be dead than to be saved by him " Guren replied.

" Guren, are you alright ? " Yukimaru asked as he walks into the room .

" I'll be fine , just don't hug Guren for a while " Guren answered.

" Okay ! " Yukimaru replied.

" Looks like you recovered from your fever kid , good thing because we need to leave here now " Rinji said to Yukimaru.

" Okay, it looks like today would be a beautiful day to go out to pick some Camellias " Yukimaru replied as he runs outside.

" He already has a heads start over us , we should get going " Rinji said to Guren.

" In a minute ! " Guren answered as she starts to think to herself.

" Very well, i'll make sure no one attacks here " Rinji replied as he watches Yukimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Las Noches Throne room<strong>

Aizen with Gin and Tōusen look at the returning teams bringing back the Arrancars from the several day hunt that they had looking for Arrancars.

Team 3 is the first to arrive Dordoni, Fran, Gantenbainne, and Aaronireo walk into the Throne Room with six hollows. One of them is a large Boll weevil, another other is a large poison dart frog, one of them a large cicada and another one is an iguana/dragonfly mixed hollow. Another Hollow is a giant tarantula and a large buzzing wasp.

" We did well capturing the Hollows Lord Aizen ! " Fran said to Aizen.

" Luckily , we didn't need to fight them at all ! " Dordoni replied.

" We didn't want to end up dying against you guys , we knew you guys were too strong for us " Drill Bit stated.

" Don't blame yourself Drill Bit , we're here to make you one of us , not kill you " Gantenbainne replied.

" It's a smart move we chosen not to take you guys on " Spitter stated.

" Yeah, would be sad if we had to kill you all like we did with all the foolish Hollows that challenged us Spitter " Kaienrio replied.

" How did you guys get so powerful ? " Shika Dakon asked.

" They were able to get their Arrancars without even having to fight them " Gin stated.

" It's impressive how they acted without force " Tōusen replied.

" Very good Team Dordoni ! " Aizen said to the group only to see the second group come into the throne room.

Team 2 which consists of Grimmjow , Nnoitra, Tesla, and Yammy have defeated two Hollows. One of the Hollows is a large armored pill bug like Adjuchas and the other was a large mosquito Adjuchas. Both Hollows are out cold and injured from Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

" We did it, we captured 2 Adjuchas ! " Grimmjow shouted as he sits down next to the incapacitated Adjuchas.

" All thanks to me ! " Nnoitra replied as he shows off his Hollow.

" Please, you barely did shit you weak ass motherfucker ! " Grimmjow stated.

" Ha, you forget who's far stronger than you ! " Ninorta replied as Grimmjow stands up and faces Nnoitra.

" Bitch please, i'm stronger than you already " Grimmjow said to the skinny Arrancar.

" You think you're better than me ? " Ninoitra shouted.

" You had to cheat to get your position , i earned my position fair and square " Grimmjow stated.

" Once again , it doesn't matter how i earned my position , i'm still stronger than you " Ninoitra replied as they go to fight each other.

" You morons forget that i'm the Zero Espada, i'm stronger than both of you " Yammy shouted as he flexes his muscles only to punched out by Grimmjow and Ninrota.

" You never learn ! " Tesla said to Yammy as he puts the two unconscious hollows on the ground.

" They're both heavily injured ! " Aizen said to the Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

" These guys need serious healing right away ! " Gin stated.

" It's typical for idiots to do this , we should've sent someone out more competent to assist Yammy and Tesla " Tōusen replied.

" What did you say ? " both Grimmjow and Nnoitra shouted.

Suddenly Skullak walks into the room with Yang and Yin with Cirucci, Loly ,Menoly , Asillsinger and Demoura . Skullak has bandages around his chest with his battle with Kusaka .

" What happened to you ? " Aizen calmly asked.

" I was able to bring back these two ! " Skullak answered.

" Those are real Arrancars ! " Dordoni stated.

" How did he find natural Arrancars ? " Kaienrio asked.

" How did they evolve from Hollows ? " Fran questioned Skullak.

" I found them after fighting a Shinigami that processed an Ice Zanpakutō and killing him in battle " Skullak explained to the group.

" Ice Zanpakutō ? You mean Captain Hitsugaya ? " Aizen asked.

" No, this guy has purple hair and he was older than the current Captain of Squad 10 " Skullak answered.

" I see, Sōjirō Kusaka. He was one of the students in the Shino Academy , he was a very talented Shinigami who was killed off by Central 46 because he had the same Zanpakutō as the current Captain of Squad 10 . He must've been somehow reverted into a Hollow due to the botched execution caused by the shattering of his soul chain , he must've began Hollowfying shortly before dying and out of some strange phenomena ended up in Hueco Mundo " Aizen explained to the group.

" Still how were you injured by someone so weak ? " Gin asked Skullak.

" The Shinigami consumed the power of a Vasto Lorde and gained Hollow powers to amplify his strength and power , he was planning to take revenge on the Soul Society by stealing the Ōin but he got token over by his Hollow powers and i killed him to save these two " Skullak explained to Aizen.

" I see, so Kusaka seeked revenge with the Ōin ? It seems understandable given the way they treat their own . Kusaka started out as an idealist who wished to protect and uphold Soul Society however they pit him against his best friend and they had him killed off . He was one of the many victims of the Soul Kings corrupt rules and polices. The very reason i couldn't stand to be associated with the Soul Society anymore. Their rules are what cost many people their lives , i lost everything to that dreadful Soul King. This is why i left the Soul Society and i started to form my army so i can bring down the army of the Soul King " Aizen explained to his men as he gains a slight tone of anger.

" Shall i tell you about the information of the Ōin Lord Aizen ? " Skullak asked.

" I already know about the Ōin, i plan to break into the King's dimension using the Ōken with the power of the Hōgyoku to make myself even more powerful than the Soul King. The Hōgyoku once it's reawaken would give me enough power to kill all of Squad Zero singlehandedly so i would have no problems taking the Kings seal myself. Fusing that power with the Hōgyoku, i would take down the king and reform this world " Aizen explained to the Arrancars.

" So what did the Soul Society take from you Lord Aizen ? " Yin asked him.

" Why would you go against the Soul Society that you used to be a part of ? " Yang questioned the Arrancar Army leader.

" They took my family, my friends , everything i held precious to me. You're aware about the Balance of Souls right ? " Aizen answered.

" You mean that bullshit Soul Reapers talk about ? " Yang asked.

" Yes, that Balance of Souls turns out to kill souls to keep the order. My Family and my village was one of the victims of this balance. I spent nearly 150 years pretending to serve the Soul Society and having to deal with their laws, it was their injustice that made me leave the Soul Society. I developed this Hōgyoku to basically get payback on those who continue the foul practices of the Soul King " Aizen explained to the new recruits.

" And that's why i serve Lord Aizen . He too has suffered the same injustice as i have and he wants to exact his revenge on them . Aizen will become the Soul King and bring us freedom " Skullak stated.

" We both humbly accept the cause and we'll help you take down the Soul Society ! " Yin and Yang both replied.

" Now to get to business in hand. Congratulations for bringing us another batch of natural Arrancars . The rest of the Hollows would stay here and get transformed into Arrancars " Aizen commanded as everyone leaves the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisuke's Shop<strong>

8:00 A.M. Soifon , Yoruichi, Ibiki ,Kenryū and Enryū wait for Kisuke to arrive at the shop when he gets back.

" We've been given permission to aid with the raid of the Kasumiōji Clan Manor to arrest Kumoi " Kisuke said to the group.

" Good, now we can make sure that Kumoi would pay for his crimes against the Soul Society " Kenryū stated as he gets up only to be stopped by Kisuke.

" You're Rurichiyo's bodyguards, your job is to protect her , besides you guys need to recover your Reiastu " Kisuke said to them.

" You're right, besides we'll just get in the way anyways ! " Kenryū replied as he sits back down.

" So it's time we gear up and prepare for our counter assault ! " Soifon said to her Vice Captain as they both get up.

" Indeed, we 're here to arrest those involved within the conspiracy ! " Ibiki replied.

" Hold it, we need to find their place first , once i pinpoint their location with this phone i got from them , we can bust them " Kisuke stated as he goes to his computer to track down the location of the enemy.

" What about us Kisuke ? " Kon asked .

" You mean going to school today ? Not a chance, they're might be more assassins out there and we can't risk them damaging Ichigo's body " Kisuke answered.

" I see, that means i'm staying here too but what about the cover ? " Ririn asked.

" Don't worry , i have all that covered with Ryūken " Kisuke answered.

" Where would i be ? " Kon asked.

" You'll be in Isshin's house on standby ! " Kisuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 10<strong>

Hitsugaya and Rangiku are preparing to aid in the arrest of Gyōkaku Kumoi with 12 seated officers with them.

" So captain, what's the plan ? " Rangiku asked.

" Once Kisuke gives us the orders to raid the palace, we'll attack the place and arrest all the criminals there " Hitsugaya answered.

" So are we the only ones attacking the manor ? " Rangiku asked.

" Yes, we'll be aiding with the arrest along with Squad 2, we don't need the entire Gotei 13 here especially since we need to rebuild the Gotei 13 army from the damage it suffered under the Konoha Invasion " Hitsugaya explained to Rangiku.

Izuru walks into the room and goes to talk to Hitsugaya.

" Captain, i want to come along ! " Izuru said to Hitsugaya.

" What are you talking about ? You're not one of the squads assigned to assault the manor " Hitsugaya stated.

" But you might need me to heal people there in case of any injuries " Izuru replied.

" Izuru has a point, there's no telling what the enemy has set up now and people might be injured " Rangiku explained to the Captain.

" Fine, you can tag along to aid the assault ! " Hitsugaya replied as they all walk out of the room .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kumoi's Hideout<strong>

Kumoi learns the news of the Gotei 13 assembling a raid on the mansion .

" Kumoi, they've assembled a raid on us, they're now coming towards us " one of the ninjas said to Kumoi.

" What ? ? ? SHIT ! Our plan has been compromised ! " Kumoi shouted.

" Damn Kisuke ! He must've been the one to out us ! " Amagai shouted.

" What's with this ? You promised me that you would take care of this mess " Kumoi shouted only to be grabbed by Amagai.

" Shut up, we haven't lost the battle yet , we can still win this ! " Amagai yelled at the old man.

" Calm down Shusuke, we need to keep our calm in this ! " Kifune stated.

" We still have each other ! " Hanza stated.

" You have a point, we can still pull this though ! " Kumoi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's Secret Lab<strong>

Rinji , Guren and Yumkimaru arrive back at base with a Giant Bat guiding them to the base somewhere at Kusakagure. Kabuto comes out walking out of the cave. Guren is holding on to her chest and is still feeling the pain of her wounds.

" So you summoned your bat to fly here ? " Kabuto asked Rinji.

" Had to, Guren was too injured for her battle with Sasuke " Rinji answered.

" So he's found out that i'm still alive ? " Kabuto asked.

" Not likely, Guren attacked him and injured his friends however she was hit by Sasuke's attacks and was rendered incapable of fighting so we retreated in the cover of night and made our way back here " Rinji explained to Kabuto.

" Well it seems like you guys lost him for now. I'll be back to bring back supplies from the hideout within the Land of Mountains so we can begin the procedure " Kabuto stated as he walks away from the cave.

" How long would it take you ? " Guren asked.

" 10 hours, i'll be back after the sun has set ! " Kabuto replied.

" Guren ! " said a large man behind Guren as he hugs her only to be pushed off her.

" She's injured Gozu ! " Rinji said to the big guy .

" Sorry ! " Gozu replied.

" Let's carry her back to the cave !" Rinji said to the brute.

" Right ! " Gozu replied as he carries Guren back inside.

" Is Guren going to be okay ? " Yukimaru asked .

" Don't worry, she'll be fine, she just needs rest ! " Rinji answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kisuke's Shop<strong>

Soifon , Yoruichi, Ibiki ,Kenryū and Enryū wait for Kisuke to report the location of Kumoi's hideout

" I found his location " Kisuke said to the group.

" Where is it ? " Kenryū asked.

" They have a hideout within West Rukongai District # 45 " Kisuke said to them.

" There's a tunnel that goes from there to the Kasumiōji Clan Manor that acts as an emergency evacuation tunnel incase the Soul Society is attack. After the attack from Arturo Plateado 1,000 years ago, Central 46 allowed the construction of evacuation shelters that stretch out throughout the Rukongai. There only opened during a time of emergency , those tunnels are only used during wartimes, he must've made his secret hideout there " Kenryū explained to Kisuke.

" So let's call for the assault against them ! " Soifon said to Kisuke.

" Already ahead of you ! " Kisuke replied as he goes to call for the Gotei 13 to alert them of where Kumoi is at.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

9:00 A.M. Shizune and Tsunade are watching Sakura trying to cut the leaf with her Chakra .

" I still haven't found my element ! " Sakura said to herself as she struggles to find out her own elemental Chakra.

" Sakura is really trying hard to get stronger, isn't she . Then again with Naruto growing in power, Sakura refuses to fall behind in power " Tsunade said to Shizune.

" Indeed , she's putting alot of effort into her training ! " Shizune replied when suddenly the head of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Squad arrive with Yamato.

" What is it ? " Tsunade asked.

" The portal is complete ! " the head of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Squad answered.

" You mean the portal to the Soul Society ? " Tsunade asked shocked by the news.

" We got a portal running now thanks to the team's hard work , we're not sure if it can go to the Soul Society at the moment but we'll try to see what we can do " Yamato explained to the blonde haired Kunoichi .

" I need to see what this portal is all about ! " Tsunade replied as she goes with the team which causes Shizune to come along .

" So you found a way to go to the Soul Society ? " Shizune asked.

" We're about to find out soon enough ! " Tsunade answered.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Las Noches**

9:00 A.M. Inside the fortress , all the Fraccións and Numeros meet at the auditorium. All of them then see Skullak walk into the room to talk to them

" Why have you gathered us all here ? " Loly asked.

" It's because it's in regard of your training ? We all remember the tragic events that occurred Monday night right ? " Skullak answered with a question.

" Most of us was nearly killed by the substitute Shinigami, we suffered heavy casualties because we weren't strong enough. The Shinigami as we speak are training to get stronger for the upcoming Winter War which would be the judgement day of the world and the deciding factor for the survival of the Arrancar and Hollow Race. If we fail, if Lord Aizen falls and were not their to protect him, we lose everything and we're all dead " Skullak explained to the Arrancars.

" We'll not let those monsters destroy us all ! " Sun Sun said to the Arrancars.

" Those damn Shinigami took my family and i can't allow that to happen to countless other Hollows " Gigo shouted.

" They're a bunch of gutless cowards with no ethics or values while claiming they're morally superior to everyone " Findor stated.

" And they think they're mightier than Lord Baraggan ! " Choe replied.

" That's why i've going to put everyone through training to improve the strength and speed of each fighter, for now until the Winter War, all Fracción must awake at 6:00 A.M. to being a series of training montages and once we're done you should all grow in 's being the training with basic hand to hand training. Choose your partner and begin to spar with that person " Skullalk explained to the group.

" First up , our first new Arrancar , Arrancar # 498 Drill Bit " Cirucci said to the audience as the Arrancar is revealed to now be a short Arrancar with blonde hair with black stripes on it similar to the fur of a bumble bee with his Hollow mask remains are around his cheeks as three white stripes and his Hollow hole is on his neck. He's carrying a small dagger on his waist which he uses as his Zanpakutō .

" The next hollow is Arrancar # 530 Spitter " Skullak announced as the former poison drat frog comes out as a very short , nearly shaved green haired obese man who has half of his former Hollow mask on the right side of his face and has a Hollow hole on his neck. He's equipped with a whip within the right side of his pants in a holster that acts as his Zanpakutō.

" Now for the 3rd hollow, Arrancar # 1,858 Shika Dakon " Dordoni said to the audience as the former cicada appears . The Arrancar has red black hair coming down to his waist and has his Hollow mask remains as a lower face mask to cover his face , his Hollow hole is at his stomach within the abdominal area . His Zanpakutō takes the form of a Nodachi that resembles a proboscis when sheathed .

" Now for the 4th Hollow , Arrancar # 291 Shadow " Skullak said to the audience as the former iguana/ dragonfly appears as a tall, slightly muscular man with green hair and yellow eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remains are two wings on his back pointed up. His Hollow Hole is at his torso and he wields two Zanpakutōs shaped like katanas.

" Now for the fifth Hollow caught by our team , Arrancar #1,360 Taransu " Fran said to the audience as it's reveals that the former tarantula became a creepy looking , anorexic Arrancar with black shoulder-length hair and oranges-yellow eyes. He's wearing a scientist uniform and his mask remains his six fangs that are on both his cheek (three on both sides.) His hollow hole is at his neck and he wields a standard Katana for a Zanpakutō.

" Now for the last hollow captured by Dordoni's group . Arrancar # 1426 Wasupītā " Skullak said to the audience as he appears as a young and rather handsome Arrancar. wearing a green standard uniform and a black and yellow stripe sash. His mask remains consist on his jawline and has a Hollow Hole on his neck with a shotgun like weapon for a Zanpakutō .

" Now for the two hollows caught by Yammy's team, let us introduce our new Arrancars. Arrancar # 960 Retrax and Arrancar # 443 Skeeter " Skullak said to the audience as the two Arrancars come out.

Retax appears as a muscular Arrancar with short silver hair and red eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remains is a small plate on his forehead with horns. His Hollow Hole is on his neck and he wields a spike ball with a chain as his Zanpakutō similar to Omeada's Shikai. Skeeter otherwise appears as a pale, anorexic man with short brown hair and yellow eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remains cover the top left half of his face. He wields a large syringe like blade as his Zanpakutō.

" And now for some new recruits that came to us by their own accord , Arrancar # 1,031 Terragator, Arrancar # 198 Inyector, Arrancar # 1,134 Inferuno and Arrancar #878 Kuikku Sutoraiku " Skullak said to the group as the Arrancars come out .

Terragator appears as a tall, muscular Arrancar with light green hair and red eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remains is a helmet like a turtle's upper skull and the back extends down to the front his neck and that the shape of the lower jaw of an alligator. His Zanpakutō is in the form of broadsword. Inyector appears as a Arrancar with spiky red hair and green eyes. His wears a standard uniform and his mask remains is a helmet that shape like a fish. He wields a Zanpakutō in the form of a Spear. Inferuno appears as Arrancar with short silver hair and red eyes. He wears a red standard uniform and his mask remains take the shape of an ant jaws that are hanging around his neck and wield standard Zanpakutō and Kuikku Sutoraiku, appears as a young western looking man with short golden hair and red eyes. He wears a white shirt, white pants, a green vest, black cowboy boots, and a brown belt. He also wears a brown western hat time to time. His mask remains in on the back of his head that the shape of a cobra's hood. His Zanpakutō takes the form of two western pistols that he holds on his belt.

" And now for the real winner of the Las Noches Battledome last week who was cheated out of the contest . The undefeated Champion for over 3 years Arrancar #966 Buroru who is now Numeros # 45 " Cirucci said to the audience as the massive Arrancar appears to flex his muscles.

" And finally, two new female Arrancar who are twin sisters, Yin and Yang " Skullak said to the group as the twins appear towards each other.

" This is awesome sis ! " Yin said to her sister.

" We finally have people who are like us here ! " Yang replied.

" We need to have these sparring matches to test the skill of the current Arrancar and the newly acquired Arrancar before we get into serious training " Skullak said to the Arrancars as they all cheer for him ,

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage Palace<strong>

A team of scientists finished constructing the portal to the Soul Society when Tsunade walks in to see the progress.

" How does this thing work ? " Tsunade asked the scientists.

" We managed to use over 12 Gigawatts of power to keep this thing going and a massive supply of Chakra but we managed to successively create a hyper dimensional portal . One that can go to any part of this world and to the dimension where the Soul Society is at " the scientist explained to Tsunade.

" Any part of the world ? Is such a thing even feasible ? " Yamato asked the scientists.

" The technology of this portal is unlike anything experienced in the Shinobi world . It's almost a miracle they haven't slaughtered us all after all this time given they can sent an entire battalion to assault us within less than a few minutes " the head of the science department stated.

" That explains how 1,500 Shinigami easily attacked the village with barely any warnings or how 2 Shinigami can easily break into the village in the first place " Shizune replied.

" We can be dealing with a far greater threat than we realized , it also explains how fast they were able to capture most of the Tailed Beasts in just a period of under 2 days just like Jiraiya reported . That means even Naruto can be in danger at this point " Tsunade said to the group .

" Going by the computer, it has every known location of the 5 Great Nations and key areas such as the Village Gates, the Kage Palace entrances and even the Diyaimo manor. Any of these points can be traveled here within less than a minute despite the hundred of miles of distance between the villages " the head of the science group explained to Tsunade.

" That's madness, it explains how they were able to take down even the Kazekage and bypass his security so easily, it explains the hit they put on me with two of their best assassins and explains perfectly how they can breach through the Land of Iron's Conference Summit so easily with barely any detection. The efficiency of the Soul Society is staggering. There's no way one nation can beat an army this technologically advanced " Tsunade explained to the group.

" They even have powerful fighters in the form of androids that look like real humans but in reality they modified their bodies and combined it with they're already immense Shinigami powers. I fought two people like that and nearly died with each fighter being stronger than the other. If those are the kind of fighters were up against, we need to extremely careful planing if we hope to survive this war " Shizune explained to the scientists.

" We barely managed to get this portal up and running with the limited resources we have, we barely have the raw resources or the technology to produce androids or anything the Shinigami have at this point. We need to break into the Soul Society and manage to get as much intel as possible and then plan an attack hitting all the major targets before they can attack us and most importantly, we must learn about the power of Captain Commander Yamamoto and asset the level of danger he posses at his current state. With only 2 Tailed Beasts left and 7 in his possession, we're doomed if he was to somehow use all that power combined at once " Tsunade explained to the alliance.

" We need to give these portals a good test to see if they work before anything " the head of the science department stated.

" I'll make a Wood Clone to go in incase this turns out to be a failure or a setup" Yamato replied as he creates a clone of himself.

" So how is this used ? " Tsunade asked the scientists.

" It's used similar to the Fourth Hokage's **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (飛雷神の術Flying Thunder God Technique) but on a far larger scale. While not nearly as convenient ,fast or as powerful when used in combat it's transportation capabilities and range are far superior to Minato's Space Time Ninjustu. The Shinigami seem to achieve this level of teleportation and hyper dimensional travel with their Zanpakutō's but with the changes made to kunai thanks to the formula Minato used on his kunai and with that combined with this high-tech computer, we can send you to any point of the world and even to the Soul Society and being the counter assault " the scientists explained to the group.

" Still something doesn't seem right, it seems a bit too easy ! Even if Kakashi was the one to get us this intel from the enemy, why would the enemy just have intel of that lying around ? This could all be a giant trap and we can be taking a massive gamble " Yamato stated.

" That's all the reason we have to try this out ourselves. We can either get what we were looking for or make the largest mistake ever " Tsunade replied.

" Very well then, i'm ready with my clone ! " Yamato said to the group.

" Take this Kunai, without the special mark, no one can open the gate and return back " the scientists said to Yamato.

" One question . Is Mount Myōboku listed as a location ? " Yamato asked.

" No! The targeting computer for the database doesn't seem to have narrowed down the location, they only have areas they were going to target or have already been at all this time . Naruto is safe for the moment in the mountain " Tsunade explained to Yamato.

" That's a sigh of relief .. for now at least ! " Yamato stated.

" Which area shall we travel first ? " Shizune asked.

" Let's try Kumokagure first ! " Tsunade answered.

" Okay , locking on to the area now ! " the computer programmer stated as they lock on to the location.

" Prepare to teleport , stab the kunai in the air " the head scientist said to Yamato.

" Right ! " Yamato replied as he uses the kunai to stab the air near the portal which then opens up the gate and then Yamato walks through to go straight to the Raikage's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Raikage's office<strong>

9:30 A.M. 800 miles northeast of Konoha , A is busy exercising with weights in his office when he sees a door suddenly appear in front of his office.

" What the hell ? " A asked as he drops his weights shocked to see the door appear.

The door takes the form of a traditional Japanese waiting room entered through a Shōji before opening up revealing to be Yamato at the otherside as he looks with shock that he's standing right at the Raikage's office.

" What the hell ? I got all the way to Kumokagure this fast ! " Yamato said to A shocking the Raikage.

" That's Minato's Space Time Ninjustu, how the hell were you able to use it ? " A asked Yamato.

" It's a long story , i'll let the Hokage explain to you when she gets here " Yamato answered.

" This is madness, i thought only the Fourth Hokage had that power to shift dimensions " A stated.

" Same here ! " Yamato replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hokage Palace<strong>

Tsunade then sees Yamato come to her and looks at the monitor to see A talking to Yamato.

" The operation was a huge success ! " the head scientists said to the group as they all cheer in amazement of this miracle .

" I can't believe it , 800 miles crossed within several seconds ! " Tsunade said to herself shocked by the revelation.

" They can reach this world that fast ? " Shizune asked amazed at what they just done.

" I still can't believe it was done so easily ! " Yamato answered bewildered by the fact they crossed dimensions.

" Yamato, try to get your clone to draw back . I'm going into the office myself to talk with the Raikage " Tsunade said to Yamato.

" Right ! " Yamato replied as he has the clone return in under 10 seconds while Tsunade picks up a kunai with the space-time formula and travels through it with the kunai to the Raikage's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mount Myōboku<strong>

Naruto is within the Toad Oil Waterfall where he's in a meditative state trying to gather Nature Energy to form Senjustu where he gains enough of it to turn the upper half of his face scaling and warty and his eyes into that of a frog as he sees Nature energy flow around him in the form of a white aura.

" I saw it ! Hell yeah ! " Naruto shouted as he starts to see nature energy .

" Looks like he's managed to feel some natural energy ! " Fukasaku said to himself.

" Lord Fukasaku, i think he's gone without eating for too long , i think it's time for some food " Gamaichiki said to Fukasaku.

" I agree, Naruto boy, it's time for a break! Let's get some food ! " Fukasaku stated.

" Who's amazing ? !I'm amazing ! Damn Straight! " Naruto replied as Gamaichiki past them some bugs.

After a while Naruto, Gamachiki and Fukasaku are finished eating some bugs.

" That was a good meal right Naruto ? " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Yeah , it was pretty good ! " Naruto answered.

" Ma'am's cooking is the best ! " Gamakichi stated.

" Damn Straight ! " Fukasaku replied.

" I actually enjoyed eating bugs. At this rate, i'm never going to be human again " Naruto said to himself.

" Naruto, i want to see you lift this statue using only Ninjustu Chakra right now " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Right ! " Naruto replied as he tries to lift the statue with his own force but it's not even bulging.

" Good Naruto, now try lifting the statute one more time ! This time with Senjustu Chakra" Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Right ! " Naruto replied as he goes back to put Toad oil and waits 5 minutes to activate Sage Mode again .

" Prefect Naruto boy! Try lifting the statue once again ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Right ! " Naruto replied as he tires to lift the statue but he still struggles to lift it.

" Come on , you can do it Naruto ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto .

" Can't give up... Must do this to ...become Hokage... BELIEVE IT ! " Naruto shouted as he manages to successfully lift the 5,000 ton, 50 foot high statue

" You did it Naruto ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" That's right, i rock ! " Naruto replied as he tosses the statute down.

" You idiot ! Don't treat our ancestor like that ! " Gamachiki shouted at the blonde Shinobi only to see Naruto accidentally topple some statues.

" That kid is catchin' on far quicker than Jiraiya boy ever did. It took Jiraiya 3 years just to get to the point this kid achieved in just 3 days , he's also alot more thick-headed and moronic than Jiraiya boy ever was " Fukasaku said to himself.

" Oops ! " Naruto said to the old man.

" Now go pick up all those statues ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Damn it ! " Naruto replied as he collapses from all the exhaustion done to his body.

Meanwhile at the other side of the training ground. Hinata manages to climb up the 2,500 foot mountain while carrying 5 heavy rocks each weighing 5 tons on her back and manages to climb all the way up with them.

" I did it ! Yeah, i managed to do it ! " Hinata said to Shima.

" I must admit , i wasn't expecting you to do it so fast " Shima said to Hinata as Hinata stands up on the peak.

" Now what's my next training ? " Hinata asked Shima as she falls down to the ground collapsed from the exhaustion of Chakra.

" Let's eat first, my bugs would get cold if you don't eat them " Shima answered.

" Right ! " Hinata replied as she lies on the ground.

" Her determination is so strong. It's almost as strong as the one i had for Fukasaku back 800 years ago when we trained with our master ! Could she love Naruto boy this much " Shima said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard Hideout<strong>

Ichigo is trying to control his hollow within the chains around him hollowfying his body .

" I can do this , i can do this ! " Ichigo said to himself as his body starts to stabilize the foam like substance around his body.

" He's doing it ! " Love said to Shinji.

" Don't celebrate so soon ! " Kensei stated as Ichigo starts to lose control .

" Shit, come on, i must maintain control ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to control his inner Hollow.

" He's losing control ! " Lisa said to the group as Ichigo starts to lose his grip on his Hollow form .

" I can't let it take me over ! " Ichigo said to himself as he struggles to maintain control longer.

" Ichigo stop it, you can control it that long " Hiyori shouted.

" Shut up, i'm not giving up ! " Ichigo shouted as he struggles to resist the takeover.

" You're pushing yourself too far , if you use up too much power you've turn into a Hollow for sure " Rose shouted.

" Ichigo, you stupid head, stop this ! " Mashiro shouted.

" Shut up, i'm not giving up ! " Ichigo replied only to lose control.

" Shit , he's Hollowfying . Hachigen quick ! " Shinji shouted.

" Shit , i can't handle this ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts to go into his first Hollow form.

" Hachigen, dispel it ! " Shinji shouted as Ichigo's body starts to transform.

" Ri... ! " Hachigen replied only to be stopped by Ichigo.

" You're not going to take me over so easily ! " Ichigo responded as he then retakes control and then unleashes a controlled and condensed Reiatsu around himself to take over the Hollow as the form shatters and explodes and starts to retake a new form .

Ichigo 's mask now has four thick red stripes that appear to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes of his mask and either disappear into both sides of the lower jaw or travel past the very top of the mask itself. He also has small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. A white armor covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet.

" He's achieved Evolución ! " Shinji said to everyone only to be punched by Hiyori .

" I refuse to believe that guy can achieve something in less than a week when it took years for even the best Vizards to take this form " Hiyori shouted.

" Well Hiyori , let's see what you can do against him now " Shinji said to Hiyori.

" I'll show you that form is merely a copy of its strength ! " Hiyori shouted as she charges up her full power.

" Bring it bitch ! " Ichigo replied with a more confident tone.

" **Chop Cleanly** **Kubikiri Orochi** (馘大蛇, _Beheading Serpent_) " Hiyori shouted as she unleashes a powerful gust of wind creating a massive wave of energy engulfing everything within a 1,500 foot radius in a whirlwind as she puts on her Hollow mask.

" Is that all you got ? " Ichigo asked Hiyori as the wind doesn't faze him.

" Incredible , his Reiatsu is on a completely different level now. Before Ichigo can barely withstand that much Reiatsu even with his Hollow Mask " Shinji said to himself as he sees Ichigo standing there.

" Don't you dare mock me " Hiyori shouted as she uses Shunpo to move at 32,083 ft/sec (21,875 MPH ) and hit Ichigo with her Shikai to create a large crater in the ground and creates a large 100 foot deep , 400 foot diameter crater however Ichigo was able to block the attack with just his right forearm with ease.

" Incredible, he's holding back Hiyori's full power strike with just his bare hand " Lisa said to the group.

" His strength has vastly increased to the point he blocked his strike with ease despite Hiyori's Shikai being able to slice through Espada level Hierro " Kensei explained to the group.

" Looks like Hiyori is in trouble ! " Mashiro stated.

" Ichigo is too powerful for her now ! " Hachigen replied.

" Don't get too arrogant **Hebi Sāba** (蛇サーバ_Serpent Server_ ) " Hiyori shouted as she generates pink Reiastu around her sword that moves in the form similar to a chainsaw that cuts through the ground with ease and goes towards Ichigo who evades all attacks without any effort.

" Come on, you're too slow ! " Ichigo said to Hiyori as he dodges the attacks barely trying.

" How dare you mock me ! ? " Hiyori shouted as she charges up a Cero and fires it at Ichigo but Ichigo tilts his neck back and dodges the blast.

" You need to shoot better ! " Ichigo said to Hiyori.

" Try dodging this , **Bala Hellshower **! " Hiyori yelled as she puts both hands out and fires a series of powerful Balas with 52 shots per second or 3,120 Balas pre minute however the attacks fail to tag Ichigo at all.

" This is boring ! " Ichigo said to Hiyori .

" No more fooling around, time for my strongest attack ! " Hiyori shouted as surrounds herself with more Reiatsu .

" This isn't good ! " Shinji said to everyone there as they see Hiyori charge up her attack.

" No Hiyori, you can't use that attack here , not while were around " Hachigen stated.

" Shut up ! I'm not going to lose to him " Hiyori replied as she has her sword glow with pink Reiastu.

" She's going to use that attack , is she trying to level the hideout ? " Love asked .

" Hiyori's strongest attack is powerful enough to slice even a small mountain nearly in half, this hideout would be destroyed by that level of attack " Rose explained to the others.

" Not even my barriers are strong enough to stop a fully charged strike ! " Hachigen replied.

" Brace yourself Ichigo, i'm going to show you just how below me you really are , i was holding back the last time we fought , this time i'm hitting you with my best . I warn you Ichigo, nothing aside from a Senior Captain level Shikai or Bankai can block this attack , it's even more powerful than your strongest Getsuga Tenshō " Hiyori shouted as she goes for her attack.

" Here it comes ! " Shinji shouted as the others duck down.

" Incoming ! " Lisa shouted as they all get down.

" **Kibakatto Hebitaiji** ( 牙をカット蛇退治 _Serpent Slaying Cutting Fang ) " _Hiyori shouted as she spins around and releases a massive pink wave of Reiastu similar to a Getsuga Tenshō but it's really a fast rotating disk of energy shaped like a buzzsaw which easily slices through small rock formations as it heads towards Ichigo at high-speed.

" Not bad , however not good enough " Ichigo replied as he cuts the wave in half with a causal one-handed swing of his sword.

" Impossible, he stopped Hiyori's attack cold ! " Shinji said to himself.

" It can't be ! " Hiyori shouted as she's shocked to see her strongest attack stopped so easily only to be hit by the hilt of Ichigo who moved at 160,415 ft/sec (109,375 MPH ) . far faster than Hiyori can blink.

" You took your eyes off me ! " Ichigo replied as he watches he get knocked out cold.

" He defeated Hiyori with Zero effort ! " Lisa said to Shinji.

" Ichigo has finally obtained a far greater level of power ! " Shinji replied only to see Ichigo collapse from exhaustion as he turns back to normal with his Bankai reverting to Shikai.

" Looks like he can't hold in nearly as long , he only lasted 30 seconds !" Kensei said to Shinji.

" Well given this is his first time using it, he did good , it seems like it wasn't a waste of them to have him around " Shinji replied.

Hiyori then gets back up notably worn out and holding on to her stomach.

" He still needs work on his form, had he tapped into his full potential, i wouldn't be able to get up this fast. Still even at just the starter state his power in impressive , especially given he cut through my Kibakatto Hebitaiji without trying,something that no Junior Captain should be able to do unless they used nearly all their powers besides that bastard broke a few of my ribs " Hiyori explained to Shinji .

" That's all the reason we have 3 months left , hopefully he can achieve his potential by then ! " Shinji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Hokage's palace<strong>

Raikage, Darui, C, Mabui and several Kumokagure Shinobi are impressed by by what they see with the Senkaimon.

" I have to say, this Senkaimon can really guide us far into any part of the area as we choose . Most impressive ! " A said to the Hokage.

" You can thank Kakashi for all of this ! " Tsunade replied.

" It's almost amazing how fast we can get from Kumo to Konoha ! " Darui stated amazed at the technology that he sees there.

" The Shinigami are really something if they can go from back and forth this easily " C replied.

" To think that my **Tensō no Jutsu **( 天送の術_Heavenly Transfer Technique_ ) wouldn't even compare to anyone space-time Ninjustu . While it's not as proficient as my Space Time Ninjustu in terms of speed, it can still carry people back in larger numbers without the risk of being ripped to pieces Only the caster can withstand the technique of being ripped to shreds by the light speed portal if he or she were to travel through it but would be severely exhausted. The only people who can survive the force of Lightspeed unfazed was the Third Raikage and his son over there " Mabui explained to the group.

" And now we have access to something that can get us there almost as fast and without endangering the lives of those entering there " Shizune stated.

" We'll need to gather the other world leaders and Kages so we can unveil our new technological breakthrough and begin our counterattack on the Soul Society " Tsunade replied.

* * *

><p><strong>West Rukongai District # 45<strong>

10:00 A.M. Yoruichi, Soifon , Ibiki , Izuru , Hitsugaya and Rangiku as well as 12 seated officers from Hitsugaya's squad are preparing to aid in the arrest of Gyōkaku Kumoi within one of the emergency evacuation tunnels connecting to a hidden base within the tunnels belonging to the Kasumiōji clan.

" You're sure this raid party is enough ? " Izuru asked the group.

" With the lack of members in the Gotei 13 right now, we have to limit manpower as much as possible and only pick the strongest seated officers in our unit and we need to desperately fill in the gaps with new recruits " Hitsugaya answered.

" The manpower we have is only half it was after the Konoha Invasion , we desperately need to conserve as many force as possible and given the level of threats we're up against today alone, 3 Captain level Shinigami are here to assist us " Rangiku stated.

" Don't worry , with Captain Soifon here as well as the others, we can't possibly fail this mission " Ibiki replied only to see Kasumiōji assassins come at them

" Incoming ! " Rangiku shouted as she blocks one of the Bakkōtō wielding ninjas blades with her own Shikai.

" Looks like we got some assassins from the Kasumiōji family ! " Ibiki said to Rangiku as she deflects the blade and slashes down the ninja with her sealed sword.

Hitsugaya and his group then find themselves surrounded by 50 assassins wielding Bakkōtōs and all come at the officers.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Kasumiōji Clan hideout<strong>

10:01 A.M. Kumoi sees the forces advancing forward within the manor .

" Damn it ! They're coming here fast ! " Kumoi shouted.

" Looks like those Shinigami are coming for us , remember our plan ? " Amagai asked him.

" Right, already have that token care of. I'll go after the princess and you go after the Captain Commander, Hanza, i entrust you to handle things with the Shinigami here " Kumoi explained to Hanza .

" Very well then ! I have some guest for the Shinigami to play with anyways ! " Hanza replied as he stays behind while Amagai leaves to go to Yamamoto and Kumoi heads to the World of the Living.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Orochimaru's Secret Lab**

10:01 A. , Guren and Yumkimaru are at the hidden base somewhere at Kusakagure.

" Guren, are you alright ? " Rinji asked.

" I'm feeling better, what about Yukimaru ? " Guren answered with a question.

" You had me worried for a second but it seems like everything is going to be fine now , as for Yukimaru he's still asleep " Rinji explained to Guren.

" That's a relief ! " Guren replied only to see a bat come by .

" This is bad, the enemy has discovered our hideout and is approaching here 5 miles east " Rinji said to Guren.

" Shit! Who is it ? " Guren asked.

" It's Sasuke and his team, they're coming here really fast ! " Rinji answered.

" Them again ! This is bad, i thought he'll be down by now ! Assemble the rest of the team, you on the other hand stay her and protect Yukimaru with your life " Guren said to Rinji .

" Right ! " Rinji replied as he goes to assemble the team.

" Whats going on here ? " Gozu asked.

" We're being attacked ! " Rinji answered.

" Is that so ? " said the old man with a wrist launcher.

" It seems so Kihō ! " Rinji replied to the wrist launcher wielding old man.

" Nurari looks like we have some action to look forward too " Kihō said to the effeminate man.

" Right, what do you say Kigiri, are you looking forward to some chaos ? " Nurai questioned the gas mask wearing man.

" Yes, it's been awhile since we killed anyone ! " Kigiri answered.

" Our opponents are Suigetsu, Sasuke and Jugo, you might not be strong enough . Take these pills to increase your power ! " Rinji said to the group as he gives each of them pills.

" These are Seishingans ! " Kigiri said to the group.

" These** Seishingan** ( 醒心丸_Mind Awakening Pill_) have been modified to give one Curse Mark level Chakra , amplifying your strength and power by 10 times however you guys would start to lose control of your mind so you need to defeat them as quickly as possible " Rinji explained to the group.

" We must do this to protect this base and Guren ! " Kirgi said to the group.

" For Guren ! " all the minions replied as each of them eat a pill to increase their power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles Southeast of the Land of GrassLand of Fire border**

Sasuke and his team are following the invisible trait left behind Rinji's bat. Only Karin with her Mind of Kagura's powers can see the nearly invisible crystalline dust caused by Guren's cauterised wound.

" We're getting closer to Orochimaru's hidden base ! " Karin said to Sasuke.

" Where is it hidden ? " Sasuke asked.

" Underneath a small mountain over there within a cave , the mountain is 400 meters high and around a mile in base diameter. It seems like they have 5 to 6 high power fighters heading here rapidly " Karin explained to Sasuke as she sees the enemies coming towards them.

" So they're coming to bring the fight to us ? " Suigestu questioned the red-haired Kunoichi.

" It seems that way , guys prepare to fight ! " Sasuke answered as he draws his sword out.

" He, he , looks like we'll get more action ! " Suigetsu stated as he takes out his massive sword.

" Karin, get back while we handle them ! " Jūgo said to Karin.

" Right ! " Karin replied as she goes behind a rock .

After a minute , all the fighters arrive to take on Sasuke's group. Kihō then jumps from a tree and shoots a smokebomb from his wrist launcher which blinds Sasuke, Karin , Jūgo and Suigetsu.

" Looks like they're arrived ! " Sasuke said to the group as stands there.

" We got you now , you can't see anything with your Sharingan ! " Kihō stated as Kigri jumps out and goes to attack Sasuke and his team.

"** Exploding Flame Shot **" Kigri chanted as he shoots a yellow fireball towards Sasuke however Sasuke and his team dodges it as it explodes. Nurai then goes to attack Sasuke with it's water tentacles but it's blocked by Suigetsu.

" Looks like i'll be your opponent ! " Suigetsu said to Nurai as he pushes him back with his blade.

" Suigetsu, kick his ass ! " Jūgo said to his friend only to see Gozu charge at him only for Suigetsu to dodge the blow with Shunshin and goes to face Gozu.

" You guys are going to get crushed here for coming towards Guren's lair ! " Gozu said to the group as he goes to fight Jūgo.

Meanwhile Sasuke is surrounded by Kirigiri and Kihō who are going to take him head on.

" Let's take him down Kihō ! " Kirigiri said to Kihō.

" Right ! " Kihō replied as he aims his weapon at Sasuke.

" Do you think you guys can take me on ? " Sasuke asked calmly as he appears behind both of them .

" He's too fast ! " Kihō shouted as he's cut down in an instant as well as Kirigiri however it was revealed to be smoke clones .

" You really are as fast as Guren reported, that's why i developed these smoke clones to take you on " Kirigiri said to Sasuke.

" Smoke clones ? " Sasuke asked slightly shocked to see them around him.

" Yes combined with the smoke here, you can't see who's the real deal is . This smoke erasers all presence of me and my partner , sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing, it controls the five senses and renders it useless to sense me . You're Sharingan has a natural disadvantage against smoke and mist so you have to deal with fighting an enemy you can't see " Kirigiri explained to Sasuke.

" What a pain , they plan to use guerrilla warfare tactics on me ! " Sasuke said to himself as he stands there.

" **Maengan** ( 魔煙弾_Dark Smoke Sphere_ ) " Kihō chanted as he shoots 20 smoke bombs which explode to create even more thick smoke however unlike normal smoke bombs, it can smash holes in the ground like real grenades.

" That's no ordinary smoke bomb launcher ! " Sasuke said to himself.

" Kihō uses specialized smoke bombs which not only blind the opponent but it can also hit foes with the force of being hit with bullets except these bullets are at a far greater caliber " Kirigiri said to himself as he see Kihō load up a red grenade container.

" Time for some high explosive rounds, **Kemurikyū Haretsu** (煙球を破裂 _Exploding Smoke Sphere_ ) " Kihō chanted as he puts his barrel out and aims down the sight on his right forearm and shoots 12 exploding rounds at Sasuke that create compressed explosions which Sasuke dodges however is starched by one of the blasts.

" The guy is using controlled , condensed blasts fueled by the curse mark to damage me ? I need to be careful ! " Sasuke said to himself only to see a fireball come towards him.

" **Exploding Flame Shot Volley** " Kirgiri shouted as he fires 20 fireballs at Sasuke but he dodges the attack.

" What a pain in the ass these two are going to be ! " Sasuke said to himself.

Meanwhile Suigetsu clashes with Nurari and finds it hard to cut him with his massive sword despite having immense strength.

" Why can't i cut you ? " Suigetsu asked as he tries to slash him but his blade is stopped and slides off of Nurari's right forearm.

" My vicious water mass body makes it impossible for me to get cut or hurt by physical attacks " Nurari explained to Suigetsu as he punches Suigetsu in the face pushing him back.

" What the hell ? My body got injured ! " Suigetsu said to himself.

" Surprised ? You're water body can withstand most attacks however my body can force your water molecules to stick together preventing you from fazing through my attacks " Nurari explained to Suigetsu as Nurari kicks Suigetsu though several trees with his foot extending 25 feet long.'

" Crap, i'm badly matched against this guy ! " Suigetsu said to himself as he gets back up and goes to attack Nurari.

Meanwhile Jūgo is trying to fight Gozu but he's no match for Gozu without using his curse mark.

" You can't take me on with your level of power ! " Gozu said to Jūgo as he watches Jūgo who is still calm trying to take him on with only partial curse mark form.

" I just have to keep trying then ! " Jūgo replied as he goes to punch Gozu and engages in a fight with Gozu.

Jūgo and Gozu clash blows briefly but Jūgo is too slow to hit Gozu . Gozu hits him with a punch to the face then knees him in the stomach and piledrives him into the ground and does an elbow drop on Jūgo .

" That was pathetic, show me stronger moves than that ! " Gozu said to Jūgo as Jūgo gets back up now losing control of himself.

" I''LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS ! " Jūgo shouted as he charges at Gozu in his level 1 curse mark state .

Meanwhile Karin is behind the rock wondering what to do .

" I'm tired of having to stay at the sidelines, i feel like i can do better than what i'm doing right now ! " Karin said to herself as she looks onto the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong> **Inside the Kasumiōji Clan hideout**

Hitsugaya, Ibiki, Soifon ,Izuru and Rangiku as well as Yoruichi arrive to find Hanza sitting in a throne room like area with several men with him. One of them is Makoto Mifune who has his Shikai already released and two assassins with him . One of them is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. He's wearing a holding over his face and wielding a scythe which is his Shikai and the other guy is a massive muscle man who has a giant red mohawk and long beard without the mustache and has a hairy chest and only wearing pants.

" Where's Kumoi ? We came for his arrest ! " Soifon asked Hazna .

" And where did Shūsuke Amagai go ? " Yoruichi asked Hanza.

" If you must know, our master sent himself to hunt down the princess of the clan himself and Amagai went to take on Yamamoto himself " Hanza answered.

" What ? " Soifon asked shocked to hear the news.

" You forget that at the world of the living . Kisuke is protecting them and trying to take on Yamamoto ? That's a deathwish waiting to happen " Yoruichi explained to Hanza.

" Already ahead of you guys. Amagai has a special Bakkōtō that he plans to use to strip Yamamoto of his Zanpakutō powers an Kumoi has his own special surprise for Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and Kisuke Urahara " Hanza explained to the group.

" You mean the same Bakkōtō that was used to take away my Suzumebachi ? " Soifon asked him.

" Yep. that same one ! " Hanza replied.

" This is bad ! " Soifon stated.

" I'll handle this ! " Yoruichi replied as she dashes out of there.

" We'll bring you down and stop your plan " Soifon shouted as she charges at Hanza and goes to clash blades with him.

" Izuru , how about we settle this once and for all ! " Makoto stated as he goes to attack Izuru.

" I must stop you once and for all ! " Izuru replied as he charges at Makoto.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya stares down at the elderly Shinigami wielding a scythe.

" And who are you ? " Hitsugaya asked the old man.

" My name is Eisen Glor, i'm the former Vice Captain of Squad 10 , 310 years ago until i defected from the Gotei 13 in support of the rebellion against the Soul King " the old man answered.

" Why did you defect to the side of the rebellion ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Central 46 has opposed the poor for far too long, they ordered the execution of so many people and they represent the worst of humanity. They need to be token down and that's why i've joined Kumoi's side " Eisen explained to the silver-haired Captain.

" I know the Soul Society isn't 100% fair but do you need to resort to war over this ? " Hitsugaya asked the ninja.

" Typical response from a naïve child, do me a favor and leave here, i don't hurt children ! " Eisen stated.

" I'm not a kid, i'm captain of Squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya ! " Hitsugaya replied as he releases his Shikai without it's release command and goes to attack the scythe wielding Shinigami with an ice dragon but the scythe wielding maniac jumps up and slashes the ceiling and flies up to the air within the Rukongai.

" The sky will be our battleground ! " Eisen said to Hitsugaya.

" Very well then ! " Hitsugaya replied.

Meanwhile Rangiku dodges an axe blow from the massive Shinigami brute.

" So what was your crime ? " Rangiku asked the large brute.

" I was baited out by the Kasumiōji Clan for murdering 50 people and selling their wives to the underground economy but not before i had fun with them " the brute answered.

" That's not possible, a crime like that should've granted you the death penalty. It is against the law to commit murder, you can get the death penalty just for that . How is it that you were baited out ? " Rangiku asked the brute.

" I was a former 3rd seat 230 years who had connections with Central 46 and thanks to that, i was a free man and worked for the guy secretly . The Central 46 member helped ran a massive human trafficking racket within the Rukongai and we especially loved selling female women after we broken their will, that was my favorite part of the job " the brute explained to Rangiku.

" That's bullshit, i refuse to believe no one noticed that corrupted bastard in Central 46 " Rangiku stated.

" All of Central 46 is corrupt. They misuse the name of the Soul King to pass down their hidden agenda, they only get rid of problems if it bothers their moral codes or if it threatens their power and i don't mind that honestly, as long as i get what i want, that's fine with me " the brute replied.

" I know the Soul Society and Central 46 is corrupt, i grew up in the Rukongai but it doesn't excuse your actions. You hurt innocent people and you sold off women as if they were your toys , that's unforgivable , I'm Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto and i'm putting an end to a scumbag like you. **Growl Haineko** " Rangiku ranted as she releases her Shikai.

" Vice Captain huh ? It's been a while since i killed one of those . This Bakkōtō of mines helped me kill a Vice Captain once but it's so long since i remember who i killed , oh well , my name is Jinpachi Ibara, former 3rd seat of Squad 11 and my special Bakkōtō axe** Hakaiha** ( 破壊刃 _Destruction Blade_ ) can blast anything to bits depending on how much force i put into my blade " the brute stated as he swings his sword as he creates a massive 20 foot diameter semi circular explosion which Rangiku barely dodges.

" If he hits me directly with that axe, i'm a goner ! " Rangiku said to herself.

" As you can tell, this axe can kill even a Vice Captain in one hit ! " Jinpachi said to Rangiku as he charges at Rangiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the World of the living<strong>

Kisuke sees 20 special Bakkōtō wearing assassins coming towards the shop.

" Looks like they have assassins to try taking us on ! " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" Foolish, do they think they can beat us ? " Tessai asked Kisuke as he gets ready to fight them.

" They came to the wrong shop, the princess is somewhere where they can't find them " Kisuke answered as he then sees Kumoi behind him and barely has any time to react before he's grabbed by the tentacles of Kumoi's Bakkōtō.

" What the hell ? " Kisuke shouted as he tires to break out of the Bakkōtō tentacles.

" Why you .. " Tessai shouted as he goes to punch Kumoi but he catches the former Kidō Division captain with the tentacles and restrain him too.

" Don't worry, my Bakkōtō has nowhere near the power to kill you guys however it will offer a useful diversion against you two " Kumoi replied as he jumps away from them and his Bakkōtō grows a mouth to spit eggs out which then hatch into prefect clones of Kisuke and Tessai .

" What the hell ? " Kisuke asked shocked to see the clones standing next to them .

" Allow me to explain myself. This is the most powerful Bakkōtō i ever developed, it's called **Shitai Dorobō** (死体泥棒 _Body Snatcher_). It steals whoever i desires power and creates a clone of them to force them to fight themselves " Kumoi explained to Kisuke and Tessai as he feels the strain of the Bakkōtō.

" Looks like you can't keep up that power for long ! " Kisuke said to Kumoi as he draws his sword and goes to kill Kumoi but the clone blocks the attack and Tessai is punched away by his clone.

" While you fight my clones, i'll hunt down the princess and take her life with my men , scatter out " Kumoi said to the 20 special Bakkōtō wearing assassins as they scatter out the city .

" What the hell ? Where are they going ? " Kisuke asked.

" We'll destroy as much of the city as possible to find that bitch ! " Kumoi answered as he flees with his men.

" Shit ! Jinta, Ururu, Ririn , Cloud and Nova, try stopping them as long as you can until backup arrives " Kisuke said to the group as he blocks an attack from the Kisuke clone.

" This is going to be a serious problem ! " Tessai replied as he blocks a punch from his clone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yamamoto's office<strong>

Yamamoto is with Sasakibe when Shūsuke arrives wearing the Captain Commanders outfit.

" Shūsuke Amagai, so you returned back to the Soul Society ? " Yamamoto asked him.

" You've never once considered there might be people in the Soul Society who'd murder you if they had the chance " Amagai answered.

" Murder me ? To what end ? " Yamamoto questioned the middle-aged man.

" Kisaragi Shin'estu . I know you haven't forgotten . I've come is stead from the depths of hell to end your life " Amagai replied.

" End my life you say ? Do you have a deathwish ? I'm the most powerful Shinigami in the world. You best don't try to kill me fool " Yamamoto calmly stated.

" So no wonder it was so easy to break into your office Yamamoto , you have such lax security " Amagai stated.

" I don't need to worry about security , i'm here, there's no better security than this " Yamamoto replied as he stands there only for Sasakibe to appear in front of Amagai.

" You still have me Captain Commander ! " Sasakibe said to his Captain Commander.

" Go and handle him, you should be enough to handle him ! " Yamamoto replied .

" Are you kidding me ? A mere Vice Captain taking me on ? You're even more arrogant than i thought. I wouldn't need much effort to beat him ! " Amagai replied.

" I'll make you regret your arrogance !** Pierce Gonryōmaru** (厳霊丸, _Stern Spirit_) " Sasakibe chanted as he release his Shikai and swings his rapier and launches a lightning current at Amagai.

" **Sever Raika** (雷火, _Lightning Flash_) " Amagai countered as he launches a massive fireball towards the lightning current and cancels out the attack.

" You're not laying a hand on my Captain Commander ! " Sasakibe said to Amagai as he glows with immense lightning Reiatsu.

" Time to see how long can a lowly Vice Captain like you can last against me ! " Amagai replied as he goes to clash with Sasakibe.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Seireitei<strong>

Yoruichi is about to enter the gate when she gets a call from Kisuke.

" What is it Kisuke ? " Yoruichi asked.

" It's Kumoi, he's send out his Bakkōtō assassins across the entire town and sent clones of me and Tessai to keep us at bay , we need help " Kisuke said to Yoruichi .

" We got problems of our own , Amagai is attacking Yamamoto with a special Zanpakutō sealing Bakkōtō " Yoruichi stated.

" Don't worry , Yamamoto can handle himself but the people can't . Come here and aid us " Kisuke stated.

" Right ! " Yoruichi replied as she hangs up on Kisuke and goes to dial another number.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **the** **Shinigami Research and Development Institute**

Mayuri gets a phonecall from Yoruichi about the emergency in the Soul Society .

" What is it Yoruichi ? " Mayuri asked .

" Yamamoto is being attacked within his office ! " Yoruichi answered.

" Impossible, how would anyone be able to reach him pass all this security ? " Mayuri asked.

" He used a special Senkaimon portal within a hideout to reach the office ! " Yoruichi replied.

" Still, why should we worry ? " Mayuri questioned the dark-skinned Ex Captain .

" He has a special power stealing and sealing Bakkōtō, he's highly dangerous , don't take him lightly " Yoruichi answered.

" I see, i'll notify the other Captains ! " Mayuri replied.

" Also, i need some backup against some Bakkōtō wielding assassins attacking the World of the Living " Yoruichi said to Mayuri.

" Don't worry , Backup would arrive shortly ! " Mayuri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile across the Seireitei<strong>

All the Captains and Vice Captains get notifications about the issue going on.

" We got an emergency report of a former Shinigami named Shūsuke Amagai fighting against the Captain Commander, All Captain level Shinigami active are required to immediately aid in the arrest of Shūsuke Amagai and ensure he doesn't escape . As for all Vice Captain level Shinigami, 20 seated officer level Bakkōtō wielding assassins were spotted in District 3600, all active Vice Captains are required to engage in combat with the threat in the world of the living " Mayuri said to the Shinigami across the Seireitei.

Meanwhile at Squad 4, Unohana, Isane and the other officers are trying to prepare hospital beds in case of the event of any injured Shinigami.

" Why aren't we going to fight the enemy ? " Isane asked Unohana.

" Because it's in our job to ensure no one dies i battle, we only join in when the we're required to fight ! " Unohana answered as she gets ready for the battle.

Meanwhile at Squad 5 , Momo heads out by herself leaving a young long blonde haired man in charge.

" 3rd seat Bishōjohana Sojusenshi, watch over the squad while i'm gone " Momo said to her 3rd seat.

" Right ! " Bisho replied as he watches Momo leave to the world of the living .

Meanwhile at Squad 6 , Renji and Byakuya are about to head out leaving their 3rd seat in charge of the battle .

" Renji, head out and aid the others and make sure no one is hurt " Byakuya said to Renji .

" Right Captain ! " Renji replied as he walks away to the world of the living. Byakuya then focuses his 3rd seat ,Suigyū Sensōnushi.

" 3rd seat Suigyū Sensōnushi, watch over the squad while me and Renji are fighting " Byakuya said to the Viking looking guy.

" Right ! " the 3rd seat replied as they head out while the viking 3rd seat stay behind.

Meanwhile Komamura and Iba left the squad only to meet up with Hisagi .

" Looks like we managed to me up ! " Iba said to Hisagi.

" You two head to the world of the living, i'll aid Master Yamamoto ! " Komamura stated.

" Right ! " Iba and Hisagi replied as they run to the World of the Living.

" Those who threaten Yamamoto's life would have to answer to me ! " Komamura said to himself as he heads out to aid Yamamoto.

Meanwhile at Squad 8, Nanao is in Shunsui's office when she ask him about the mission.

" Aren't you coming ? " Nanao asked.

" Don't worry , i doubt even with the ability to steal Zanpakutō's he can be a serious threat with all the Captains there " Shunsui answered.

" Still, aren't you worried it might not be enough ? " Nanao questioned her Captain.

" Remember, Unohana said to that i couldn't fight for a month so i wouldn't be useful, Nanao go and help the others " Shunsui said to Nanao.

" Right ! " Nanao replied as she leaves to aid the Vice Captains in the world of the living.

Meanwhile at Squad 11, Kenpachi is surprisingly sitting out the aiding of Yamamoto** .**

" Why are you sitting out this one ? " Ikkaku asked.

" All the fights are token, i don't sense anyone who isn't a worthy foe that hasn't been token by another Captain . I'll just sit out unless someone strong comes along " Kenpachi explained to Ikkaku.

" Fine, i see what you mean, i'll sit this one out too ! " Ikkaku stated.

" Same here ! " Yumichikia replied.

Meanwhile at Squad 13 , Ukitake is coughing feeling sick at the moment.

" Captain, you're too sick to fight ! " Rukia said to Ukitake.

" Don't worry, Yamamoto can handle himself ! " Ukitake replied.

" Can we come with Rukia to the World of the living ? " Kiyone asked Ukitake.

" Sure but be careful ! " Ukitake answered.

" Don't worry, we won't disappoint you ! " Sentarō stated.

" Indeed, we'll make you proud ! " Kiyone replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Isshin's House<strong>

Isshin is cleaning his house when he gets news reports from the local news report .

" This is KTN (Karakura Town News) with special news report . I'm Daidai Maikuitto with breaking news " the male news reporter said to the audience . The reporter is a middle-aged Japanese man with a thin mustache and tupeg on his head covering his balding head.

" And i'm Jenīei Ringo reporting the news in a fair and balance way " the woman said to the audience at him. The woman is a young woman in her 20's with long brown hair.

" There has been a series of loud explosion across Karakura Town seemingly coming from the air , experts are trying to decide what is causing the explosions. All people are advised to stay indoors and turn off all gas lines for it might be a possible gas line eruption " Daidai said to the audience only for the transmission to be cut off and Kumoi appears on the television.

" Hello , this is Gyōkaku Kumoi . If you're getting this message, that means you are spiritually aware, this broadcast can only be seen and hear by those that have spiritual awareness " Kumoi said to the ones who can see him.

" What the hell is going on ? " Isshin said to himself.

" I have bugged into all the soul phones within the area to give you this pre-recorded message. Princess Luchiryio, if you are out there within District 3,600 of the Human World, come out quietly or i'll use my army of powerful assassins to kill everyone in town " Kumoi explained to the people.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the house next to Isshin's clinic<strong>

Rurichiyo, Kenryū and Enryu check out the broadcast the interrupted their shows to see Gyōkaku Kumoi on the television.

" What the fuck ? He knows where here! " Kenryū said to Enryū.

" What's going on Kenryū, why is Kumoi on the TV ? " Rurichiyo asked Kenryū.

" Princess Rurichiyo, surrender yourself and i'll spare this city . I've equipped my men to have the strength to kill 1,000 people at once " Kumoi answered.

" Why are you doing this ? " Rurichiyo asked despite knowing it's a recording.

" It' s to take your throne and to take my place as the real ruler of the Soul Society . I have waited over 850 years to make my move to become the leader of the Kasumiōji Clan and even the leader of the Soul Society but i could never take that opportunity l for i lacked the real power to become a Shinigami . Another dream destroyed was the dream to rule the clan but due to the tradition that the Matriarch was the ruler of the Kasumiōji Clan " Kumoi explained to the Kasumiōjis.

" So all this had to do with power ? " Kenryū shouted.

" If you're listening to this Rurichiyo, i killed your parents so i can usurp the head family seat, gathering supporters and creating an assassination squad for my own purposes. I had his assassins kill off the clan leaders in the noble family who disagree with his views or discover his plans. All this time, my main goal is to kill you , the last true descendant of the Kasumiōji family " Kumoi explained to Rurichiyo.

" Why ? Why did you kill my parents ? YOU MONSTER ! ? " Rurichiyo shouted.

" It's simple, she had power and the Soul Society for far too long has become feminized . Having women take the seat of power or having them anywhere else other than the bedroom or kitchen is a grave offense to the traditional morals of the Soul Society. Since Yamamoto's ascend as the leader of the Gotei 13 and the liberalization of the noble clans that occurred under his rule, the Soul Society has been infested with impurities that drag this great society down. We allow women to take seats within the Gotei 13 and even allow them as Captains, we allow Rukongai vermin to infest the ranks with their lack of moral code and we even allow homosexuals to practice their sinful nature " Kumoi ranted .

" You sexist, bigoted bastard, so that's why you had Rurichiyo's mother killed ? " Kenryū shouted.

" Some may look at me as a bigot , some may look at me as a racist and some may look at me as a sexist but what i really am is a purist. What i want is the purification of the Soul Societies ills. The Soul Society has turned around from tradition by forcing the rich like myself to have to pay taxes to fund these subhuman creatures within the Rukongai who don't know how to use that money , it has turned from tradition by allowing a bunch of dark-skinned subhumans become the most powerful clan in the Soul Society and to allow a woman to not only ascend to the throne but a black, homosexual woman at that. Our Onmitsukido is now being led by homosexual subhumans who don't respect tradition. I've lived 2,560 years and back in my generation things were better and the Rukongai wasn't a shit hole, this to be blamed by Yamamoto softening up the Soul Society and allowing peasants, subhumans and homosexuals as well as women become our police force " Kumoi shouted as he rants more about the Soul Society exposing his vile, sexist, racist and bigoted views.

" Now we know his true colors ! " Kenryū stated as he glares at the screen.

" I don't get it! Kumoi was like an uncle to me, i didn't know he was such an evil, hateful human being ! " Rurichiyo as she starts to cry.

" I was the one who aided the rebellion in the Soul Society 300 years ago to oppose the reforms at the time, ii used the vast wealth of the Kasumiōji clan without their consent to forge the weapons used to kill thousands of these soft Shinigami. Why you ask ? Because i wanted to become the Captain Commander and i wanted to bring the Soul Society back to it's glory days, i wanted the Soul Society to follow the lord, Soul King's values The Gotei 13 don't care about competence or leadership, they only care about who can flex the most Reiatsu , that's why Yamamoto is unfit to run this world and why i should be Captain Commander. Under my rule, we would govern not only this world but the World of the Living. Under my rule, only men would be allowed to join the Gotei 13, under my rule, no one who descended from a non-Japanese society would be denied entry to the Gotei 13 and under my rule, i will purge the Gotei 13 with homosexuals. This is why i now lead this rebellion and all that's need is your blood Rurichiyo " Kumoi explained to the Shinigami and Rurichiyo .

" That would never happen, i won't let you purge the Soul Society into your fascist Utopia ! " Rurichiyo replied.

" If you don't surrender your life , the lives of thousands of innocent people would be wiped off the map. I have disabled your central government known as the Gotei 13, if you don't do as i say, this town would be destroyed " Kumoi stated .

" We'll never give into your demands ! " Kenryū replied.

" Suit yourself , each of the assassins carry special Bakkōtōs that forces their bodies to fight even after a fatal blow. They can regenerate from even fatal stabs to the head and heart and they grow 33% more powerful after being killed in battle , each of them can demolish an entire building with a swipe of their sword , you're move Rurichiyo " Kumoi said to the group as they communication hangs up.

" Damn it , why is this all happening ? " Rurichiyo said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile across Karakura Town<strong>

20 special Bakkōtō wielding assassins wander around Karakura Town searching for Rurichiyo Kasumiōji rampaging across the town. People can't see the rouges as they smash around the place. The Bakkōtō wielding assassins cause devastation around everywhere they go.

One of the Bakkōtō users attacks the Kasazuki district. The Shinigami takes a lamppost and lifts it shocking people as they think that the pole is being lifted in the air by an invisible force and smashes a restaurant with it however no one was killed given they flee the area before it was hit. The shop then catches on fire

" What the hell is going on ? " one of the guys shouted.

" It seems like the telephone pole lifted itself up and smashed the shop window " another one answered.

" What could've caused this ? " one Japanese woman asked only for the berserk Bakkōtō user to try attacking them only to be blocked by Iba.

" I can't let you mess up this nice town ! " Iba said to the assassin as he kicks the Bakkōtō user 230 feet high and jumps up to attack.

" ARRRUGH ! " the assassin shouted only to see Iba in front of him.

" **Ingite Hametsuhano Henshōsa **(運命刃の燃焼_Combusting Doom Blade _) " Iba chanted as he releases his Shikai and slashes the assassin down with an explosive slash which knocks the assassin into the street seemingly killing him.

" ARRGH ! " the assassin yelled as his head stitches itself back on thanks to the tentacles and he gets back up.

" What the hell is that ? Bakkōtō's must've fully token them over however how can he still be able to stand and regenerate ? I nearly cleaved his head in half " Iba said to himself.

Meanwhile Rukia is using her Shikai to battle one of the Bakkōtō users blocking their charging sword slash and takes them down with a swing of her Shikai within the Matsumiya district.

" That was too easy ! " Rukia said to herself only to see the assassin get back up despite being slashed across the chest.

" ARRUGH ! " the assassin shouted as he gets back up and regenerates from his wounds.

" He just got back up like nothing happened but how ? I clearly slashed through the internal organs " Rukia said to herself only to be kicked into a parked car with her body tearing the car in half and her body smashing through a 3 story suburban house and ends up in a kitchen.

" ARRGGH ! " the assassin shouted as he swings his sword and cuts the abandoned 3 story building in half causing in to collapse however he sees Rukia in the air slashing the air around the assassin.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she freezes the assassin in a 200 foot diameter, 3 foot diameter ice pillar.

" ARRGHRAWR ! " the assassin shouted as he breaks out of the ice pillar and grows more muscular .

" Is he getting stronger from his injuries ? " Rukia said to herself .

Meanwhile Hisagi with sealed sword is taking on another assassin near the Hirohyaku Supermarket. Hisagi slashes down the assassin with his sealed sword and slashes his throat.

" Is that all to the strength of the assassin ? " Hisagi said to the fallen assassin.

" RAAWARUGH ! " the assassin shouted as he regenerates from his wounds and grows more muscular . He then comes at Hisagi and slashes a car cleanly in half with ease nearly hitting Hisagi.

" I'm in trouble , he's going to keep getting back up until i can't fight anymore , i have to find a way to bring him down " Hisagi said to himself.

Meanwhile Kiyone and Sentarō are fighting 2 assassins within the Karakura Community Park.

" They're too strong to be token on without Shikai " Kiyone said to Sentaro.

" Then let's get serious ! " Sentarō replied as he gets serious .

"** Swing Haomuchi Kaiten **(刃を鞭を回転S_pinning Blade Whi_p ) " Kiyone chanted as her Zanpakutō takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade with serrated edges

" **Smash** **Mokusei Sengotsuchi **(木製戦後を槌 _Wooden War Mallet_ ) " Sentarō chanted as his Zanpakutō takes the form of a giant two-handed wooden war mallet.

They charge at the assassins and clash attacks with each other.

Meanwhile at the Komatsu district one of the assassins charge towards a train and tackles the 10 car passenger train causing it to derail 20 feet off the track injuring 200 passengers however no one is killed immediately from the impact .

" What just happened ? " one of the passengers asked .

" Were we hit by a rocket-propelled grenade and knocked off the tracks ? another passenger answered with a question.

The assassin then approaches the train and is about to kill the survivors however Renji appears to stop him.

" **Roar Zabimaru** " Renji shouted as he swings his Shikai towards the assassin and pushes him 200 feet away from the train crash and into 5 story building.

" ARRAURGH ! " the assassin shouted as it gets more muscular and heals up from it's massive chest wound.

" This is bad, we need to request the whole city to undergo a special area freeze around the city " Renji said to himself as he calls Kurotsuchi.

Meanwhile 200 meters north of Karakura South Primary School, Nanao is busy fighting of an assassin which just picked up an empty tractor-trailer truck and tosses it at Nanao with the truck heading towards her at 340 ft/sec (231 MPH ).

" That's not good enough ! **Hado # 31 Shakasho** " Nanao chanted as she blasts the incoming truck into ash with her Kidō.

" ARAWWARGH ! " the assassin shouted as he charges at Nanao.

" **Cut** **Kami no Ken**(紙の剣 _Paper Sword_) " Nanao chanted as her sword transforms into a sword made out of paper. Nanao then slashes through the guys neck and decapitates him in one strike only to see the tentacles from the Bakkōtō grab it's head and reform .

" ARRWARGH ! " the assassin shouted as it grows very muscular and grows bigger.

" The Bakkōtō's are keeping him alive, these things are growing stronger from every fatal blow " Nanao said to herself as she sees him charge right at her.

Meanwhile at the downtown District, Momo is fighting one of the assassins within the City Hall buildings rooftop . Momo dodges the guys sword attacks but is careful not to attack back knowing that the guy can easily damage the building.

" I got to drag him away from the building ! " Momo said to herself as she dodges the slash.

" RRUARAGH ! " the assassin roared as he comes at Momo.

" **Bakudō # 4. Hainawa**( 這縄_,Crawling Rope_) " Momo chanted as she grabs the enemy with a Kidō rope and swings him up into the air and tosses him 300 feet high

" AARRGUH ! " the assassin shouted .

"** Snap Tobiume **" Momo chanted as she hurls a fireball at the assassin blowing up in midair and causing the assassin to drop to the ground as a charred corpse.

" ARRAURGH ! " the assassin shouted as it gets more muscular and heals up from it's injuries.

" Just what are these guys ? " Momo said to herself as she stares at amazement that it shrugged off her fireball so easily.

Meanwhile Jinta and Ururu are fighting 2 assassins 1,300 meters from the shop. One of the assassins are throwing bricks at Ururu with the bricks moving at 1062 ft/sec ( 724 MPH ) but Ururu manages to dodge the bricks as each brick easily smashes through buildings and exploding taking down anything around it within a 3 foot radius.

" These guys are going to be a problem ! " Jinta said to Ururu.

" We need to stop them before anyone is hurt ! " Ururu replied as she takes out a weapon.

Both 2 assassins charge at the two however Jinta and Ururu take out their weapons and prepare to strike back .

"** Jinta Homerun **" Jinta chanted as he hits one of the assassins smashing his skull to pieces with the heavy club.

" **Senren Bakusatsu Taihō** (千連魄殺大砲, _Thousand Soul-Killing Cannon_) " Ururu chanted as she fires a rocket which blows a huge hole in the torso of the assassin however both of them regenerate due to the nature of their Bakkōtōs

" What's with these guys ? " Jinta asked shocked to see their heads and torso regenerate.

" I never seen this level of regeneration before ! " Ururu answered.

Meanwhile Cloud, Ririn and Nova take on 3 Bakkōtō wielding assassins.

" **Roar Zabimaru **" Cloud chanted as he swings his whip around and cut one of the assassins in half.

" **Sakushi **( 錯視 _Illusion_ ) " Ririn chanted as she stuns one of the assassin with illusions and then draws out a dagger and stabs one of assassins in the throats.

" **Kyūshū Boido** (吸収ボイド _Absorption Void ) " _Nova chanted as he uses a wormhole to blow a hole through the third assassin .

All the assassins then regenerate and get back up.

" They're not dead ? " Cloud asked shocked to see them still standing.

" These guys are monsters ! " Ririn answered.

" What is it going to take to kill them ? " Nova asked the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **the** **Shinigami Research and Development Institute**

Mayuri gets a call from Renji on the Denreishinki about the situation in Karakura Town.

" What's going on Renji ? " Mayuri asked.

" We got a problem, the enemy is targeting civilians, we need to activate Reiteki Hogosaegi " Renji answered.

" Is the situation bad ? " Mayuri asked.

" Pretty bad, not nearly bad enough to request a Gentei Kaijo but still dangerous for any human outdoors. Several buildings have been badly damaged and a train was just derailed. We have 200 reported injured " Renji explained to Mayuri.

" Very well then , Nemu prepare a citywide Reiteki Hogosaegi " Mayuri stated.

" Right ! " Nemu replied as she presses the button which transports all non spiritually aware humans to the subspace world.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Uryū and Chad notice the class is gone with Tatsuki, Chizuru ,Keigo and Mizuro , the only remaining students within the school and the few remaining people out of 615,232 people living in the city because of their spiritual awareness. They hear a series of small-scale explosions across the city.

" It seems like the city is under attack again ! " Tatsuki said to Uryū as she looks at the battles happening.

" Don't worry, the enemies attacking are nowhere near as powerful as the ones who attacked here a week ago " Uryū replied.

" Still there's quite alot of them attacking the city compared to last time . At least 20 of them " Chad stated.

" I assume it has to do with the princess thing like yesterday ! " Uryū said to Chad.

" For what i can tell, i sense 20 of those same assassin Reiastus however there are only 11 fighters while the other 9 roam freely wrecking the town " Chad explained to Uryū.

" Very well then , let's take them out ! " Uryū stated as he jumps out the window

" Right ! " Chad replied as leaves the window.

" Looks like there's going to be chaos again ! " Keigo stated as he hides behind a table.

" I'm curious to see how this all plays out ! " Mizuro replied.

" Yeah, let's hope no one gets hurt ! " Tatsuki stated.

" Same here ! " Chizuru replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles Southeast of the Land of GrassLand of Fire border**

Sasuke struggles to see his opponents caught up within the smokescreen. Sasuke is unable to see his opponents with the Sharingan nor can he sense their Chakra, see them or smell them and he can't even hear their footsteps or movements, he can only hear the shots fired and dodge them via instinct Sasuke is only lightly injured with a few cuts and bruises from the explosion .

"** Exploding Flame Shot **" Kigri chanted as he shoots a yellow fireball towards Sasuke however Sasuke dodges it as it explodes.

" **Kemurikyū Haretsu** (煙球を破裂 _Exploding Smoke Sphere_ ) " Kihō chanted as he shoots 12 exploding rounds at Sasuke that create compressed explosions which Sasuke dodges the blasts.

" Shit , these guys are starting to get on my nerves already ! " Sasuke said to himself as he then sees more attacks heading towards him .

" **Exploding Flame Shot Volley** " Kigri shouted as he fires 20 fireballs at Sasuke but he uses his Katana to deflect the fireballs away from him.

" **Maengan** ( 魔煙弾_Dark Smoke Sphere_ ) " Kihō chanted as he shoots 20 more smoke bombs towards Sasuke but Sasuke manages to dodge all the shots and charge towards the area where he heard to sound and slash a silhouette's head off but it was revealed to be a smoke clone.

" Damn it, another illusion ! " Sasuke said to himself as he then sees himself surrounded by a very thick cloud of smoke.

" **Enmaku Rō** (煙縛牢_Binding Smoke Prison_ ) " Kirigiri chanted as he traps Sasuke within a prison of thick smoke that wrap around Sasuke to keep him from moving.

" Damn it, he can manipulate smoke to ensnare his foes ! " Sasuke said to himself as he struggles to break out.

" Kihō, switch to poison rounds ! " Kirigiri said to Kihō .

" Right ! " Kihō replied as he loads another round containing poison gas.

" I hear them again ! " Sasuke said to himself as he breathes a fireball while still under constraints towards Kihō.

" Shit ! " Kihō shouted as he has no time to react while loading his poison gas rounds.

" **Tatesutsu** (盾を吸っ_Smoke Shield_ ) " Kirigiri countered as he forms a dense smoke barrier protecting his friend from the blast.

" Thanks Kirigiri ! " Kihō said to the gas mask Shinobi.

" You're welcome now let's end this kids life ! " Kirigiri replied.

" Gotcha !**Karashi Kitai** (からし 気体 _Mustard Gas_ ) " Kihō chanted as he fires a powerful round towards Sasuke filled with nerve gas .

" Damn it , i'm done playing around ! " Sasuke replied as he rips through the binds and narrowly dodges the round by 3 inches as the round explodes 400 meters from Sasuke which creates a massive 1,000 foot radius .

" He broke out of my restrains and dodged the round ! " Kirigiri said to Kihō.

" No one has survived our poison gas /binding combination " Kihō responded.

" This battle would drag on forever if i don't get serious . Time to put this new power to the test " Sasuke said to himself as he each closes his eyes and enters a meditative state of mind.

" We got him now, he can't see , smell or hear us now, just aim at him and take the shot, if he's within 300 meters of that blast ,he'll die for sure " Kirigiri said to his partner .

" Already ahead of you ! **Karashi Kitai** (からし 気体 _Mustard Gas_ ) " Kihō chanted as he fires another powerful round towards Sasuke filled with nerve gas .

" How predictable ! " Sasuke replied with a smile on his face with his eyes closed as he uses Sonído to appear in front of Kihō and Kirigiri.

" Watch out Kihō ! " Kirigiri shouted.

" What the ... ? " Kihō asked with shock as both of them are kicked into trees by Sasuke.

" This is starting to get boring ! " Sasuke said to the two of them.

" Impossible, how did you pinpoint our location ? We suppressed your Sharingan and stripped you of the ability to see , smell or hear us " Kirigiri asked Sasuke surprised to see Sasuke able to pin their location down.

" It's because of my new power. It's called **Pesquisa** (_ Spanish for Inquiry_) . It's an advanced perception technique that is used to both detect and gauge sources of Chakra within the vicinity of the user. Pesquisa functions similarly to sonar, through a radiating pulse sent outwards from the user that reacts to sources of Chakra within a certain proximity, allowing me to determine the location of any sensed people and granting me an indication of how powerful they actually are. I can use this even with my five senses sealed off " Sasuke explained to the two Shinobis.

" So our tactics aren't going to work anymore ? " Kirigiri asked Sasuke.

" In that case, let's stop playing around ! " Kihō replied a he fires a smoke grenade at Sasuke which blinds Sasuke.

" I told you, that trick won't work ! " Sasuke replied only to see himself binded by the smoke.

" **Enmaku Rō** (煙縛牢_Binding Smoke Prison_ ) " Kirigiri chanted as he traps Sasuke within a prison of thick smoke that wrap around Sasuke to keep him from moving again.

" Now time to stop playing around ! " Kihō shouted as he produces continuous stream of smoke from his wrist launcher, Kihō can use his chakra to shape the smoke into the form of a dragon linked to his wrist launcher

" Let's end this ! " Kigiri replied as he uses horse → Tiger → Snake → Ram or Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse and Tiger handseals to form a massive orb of yellow fire wielded by both hands.

" **Enryū** ( 煙龍 _Smoke Dragon_ ) " Kihō chanted as he launches a dragon at hypersonic speeds heading towards Sasuke.

" **Exploding Flaming Bang Attack** " Kigiri chanted as he shoots a massive yellow fire blast towards Sasuke with two hands.

Both attacks hit Sasuke directly and cause a massive 3,000 foot radius explosion which disperse and clears up after a minute. The smoke clears up to reveal that the force of the explosion detonated with the yield equivalent of 2 kilotons of TNT. The crater reveals that the blast wiped out 50,000 trees within the forest and the explosion created a 900 foot diameter , 225 foot deep crater however at the center of the crater is a 225 foot long ,3 foot wide rock formation where Sasuke is standing on with him blocking the full extent of the blast .

" Is that all you got ? " Sasuke asked the two shocking them.

" Impossible , he tanked two of our strongest attacks combined ! " Kihō shouted.

" Just what is he ? " Kirgiri shouted.

" You guys are merely pests , time to exterminate you ! " Sasuke said to them as he draws out his sword and charges it with Lightning.

" We need to run ! " Kihō shouted.

" Right ahead of you ! " Kirigiri replied as he runs with his partner.

" **Odori no Kusanagi **( 草薙 _Dance of the Snake Sword ) "_ Sasuke chanted as he moves at 293,333.3 ft/sec ( 200,000 MPH )and does 196 slashes on both Kihō and Kirigiri and then appears 20 feet in front of them .

" What the fuck ? " Kihō shouted.

" How did you get here so fast ? " Kirigiri asked only to notice both of them were cut.

" You're already dead, i slashed each of you 196 times. Farewell scumbags ! " Sasuke said the guys as he resheates his sword and both and Kihō fall to 196 pieces , dying within seconds .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 4 miles and 1200 meters from the border<strong>

Nurari senses his friends deaths from a distance.

" Kihō and Kigiri have fallen, it's time i stop playing around and finish this guy and avenge their deaths " Nurari said to himself as he walks towards Suigetsu who is covered in blood and has multiple bruises around his body.

" This guy is messing me up good. How is this guy so strong ? I can't cut him nor can i punch him " Suigetsu said to himself as he gets back up to fight.

Suigetsu charges at him but Nurari blocks his p punch and hits him with his kick stretching 20 feet long and knocking Suigetsu back 50 feet away. Suigetsu gets back up with his right arm enlarged 3 times larger and tries to punch Nurari in the face but the effeminate man takes the hit with the fist sliding off his face and then punches Suigetsu 30 times in the stomach and then uses an axe kick to shatter Suigetsu's face into the ground.

" That's all you got ? my , you're pathetic . You can do better this can you ? " Nurari arrogantly mocked .

" Shut your damn mouth ! " Suigetsu replied as he goes to punch Nurari again but once again blocked by Nurari's slime covered body.

" This is no good , you seem to forget my body is covered in slime, punching and stabbing me do no good idiot " Nurari said to Suigetsu as he slams Suigetsu to the ground and uses his right hand to cover Suigetsu in slime

" Damn it, i can't move ! " Suigetsu said to himself .

" Time for my strongest attack ! **Vicious Water Torrent Vortex Punch** " Nurari chanted as he jumps 100 feet in the air and then extends arms out to punch Suigetsu in the face. Nurari then unloads 30 punches per second on Suigetsu .

" ARRGHUH! " Suigetsu shouted as he gets punched multiple times in the torso by Nurari. Suigestu gets smashed down the ground 6 inches deep for every 300 punches he takes from his foe.

Meanwhile Karin is behind the rock reflecting on what's happening.

" I can't just stand here and do nothing , it's now or never ! " Karin said to herself as she sees dust engulf the battlefield.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Nurari smashed Suigetsu repeatedly for 2 minutes leaving Suigetsu within a 300 foot diameter, 60 foot deep crater . Suigetsu has been punched 3,600 times by Nurari who's worn out from punching Suigetsu and using all his power within his attacks. The combined force of each punch packed 305.5 kgs of TNT force with the combined force of 1.1 Kilotons of TNT force. Suigetsu is severely injured from the blows.

" Damn, you're a tough one to kill, most people would be dead from just the first 200 punches. You have really worn me out " Nurari said to Suigetsu as he forms his right arm into a spike club to go for the finishing blow.

" Damn , looks like i'll never get to fight Kisame ! " Suigetsu said to himself .

" Time to die ! " Nurari said to Suigetsu as he goes to swing down his club like arm but is binded by a flash bomb and Suigetsu is carried away by Karin.

" Suigestu , are you alright ? " Karin asked him.

" I'm fine , get out of here, you can't take him on . He's too strong ! " Suigetsu answered barely able to speak .

" Don't worry , i'll save you ! " Karin stated.

" No don't ! " Suigetsu replied as he see Nurari come towards Karin.

" I got you now you ugly bitch ! " Nurari shouted as he charges at Karin.

" Take this ! **Doku Kōsui Yōsha **( 毒香水溶射_Poison Perfume Spray_ ) " Karin chanted as she sprays a massive amount of pink perfume that poisons the effeminate man and covers him within a 200 foot diameter pink poison cloud.

" Karin, what are you doing ? " Suigetsu asked .

" Now that his guard is down, time to take him down . **Severe Stinging Slap ! **" Karin shouted as she rushes up to the Shinobi and slaps her opponent with an explosive tag. The force of the slap knocks Nurari 20 feet across the field, and the explosive tag detonates after the opponent hits the ground. The Blast doesn't damage him but rather stuns him.

" Damn that bitch ! " Nurari shouted as he has a small bruise on the left side of his check caused by the explosion.

" Time to stop this ! " Karin said to Suigetsu as she throws a scroll and uses 20 kunai covered in electricity to hit Nurari while he's off guard causing him to get hurt.

" ARRGH ! " Nurari shouted in pain as he struggles to move in pain.

" What are doing ? Bite me already ! " Karin shouted.

" What was that poison cloud just now ? " Suigetsu asked.

" It's my **Doku Kōsui Yōsha **( 毒香水溶射_Poison Perfume Spray_ ). It's a highly toxic poison i made by fusing my Chakra with Neurotoxins extracted from a box jellyfish which causes extreme pain and muscle spasms. It also weakens the muscles and softens the skin lowering the defense and speed of the user while injecting them into immense physical pain. On an enemy on my level or lower, they will die in a minute but it's only a good distraction right now " Karin explained to Suigetsu.

" Damn it, my skin is hurting ! " Nurari shouted as he tries to stand up from the pain.

" Quick bite me, it would heal you " Karin said to Suigetsu.

" Very well then ! " Suigetsu replied as he bites her skin.

" ARRGH ! " Karin shouted in pain as Suigetsu heals from his wounds and within 20 seconds get back up fully healed.

" Thanks Karin ! Time for my come back ! " Suigetsu replied as he sets up for his jutsu while Nurari gets back up while still fazed by the lightning kunai.

" If you use a water attack now , you can wash off the coating around him " Karin said to Suigetsu.

" Okay then ! " Suigetsu replied as he does Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Ram → Boar → Ox → Horse → Monkey → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit and Bird handseals .

" Damn that bitch! " Nurari shouted as he removes the kunai from his body and the smoke clears up.

" **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu** " Suigetsu chanted as he forms a water vortex between his hands and then extends water over a large-scale, surges and rises up 20 feet high and it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, creating a huge wave, with tremendous power that hollows out the ground heading towards Nurari.

" Shit ! " Nurari shouted as he tries to block it but it's too much for him to handle.

The water pressure is moving at 10,000 ft/sec (6820 MPH ) with the flow rate of 23,498,031 gallons of water per second hitting with the force of 1.2 tons of TNT per second which blasts away Nurari's vicious smile. After a minute, the 300 foot diameter, 60 foot deep crater is filled to the top with the combined pressure force of 73.31 tons of TNT , 1.66 times the force of the Russian FOAB Bomb.

" What a massive around amount of water ! " Karin said to herself as she looks at the water she's standing on.

" My smile, impossible , IMPOSSIBLE ! " Nurari shouted only to see Suigestu gone from his sight.

" Behind you ! " Suigestu shouted as he appears 20 feet above Nurari as a blob of water reforming in the sky.

" HOLY SHIT ! " Nurari shouted as he tries to run.

"** Gekiryū: Suika Odorikyōju**( 激流・水化踊りを享受_Torrent: Hydrification Reaping Dance_ ) " Suigestu chanted as he slashes downward vertically slicing Nurari in half with his Kubikiribōchō.

" He did it ! " Karin said to herself as she watches the slash split the miniature lake in half and she's blown away by the wave but Suigetsu catches her and they land on the ground to see a 150 foot long, 3 foot wide and 10 foot deep fissure with the wave scattering 1,000 feet away from the fissure.

" Thanks for helping me out ! " Suigetsu said to the team.

" Indeed ! " Karin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 5 miles and 400 meters away<strong>

Jūgo is easily being overwhelmed by steroid enhanced Gozu even in his Level 1 Curse Mark form . Jūgo is trying to fight Guren but to no avail as he blocks all his attacks with his enhanced strength and speed.

" Is that the best you got ? " Gozu asked Jūgo as he stands over him .

_" _**Destroying Axe Fist**_ " _Jūgo shouted as he goes to smash him with his axe arm but she catches it with his barehand and punches Jūgo into a bunch of trees.

" This is Pathetic ! **Body Alteration** " Gozu chanted as he enlarges his right arm and punches Jūgo 2,500 feet westward through several hundred trees.

Gozu goes to charge at Jūgo but Jūgo gets back and goes to fight Gozu again.

"** Kassokuken: Isshiki** ( 活塞拳・一式_Living Wall Fist: Style One_ )" Jūgo shouted as he rushes to try punching Gozu but Gozu dodges the punch.

" Too slow !**Mudshot Technique** " Gozu chanted as he hits Jūgo with a powerful blast of Mud which knocks back Jūgo and slows him down greatly

" Damn it , i can't move ! " Jūgo shouted.

" This is too pathetic, **Multiple Mudshot Justu** " Gozu chanted as he spits 10 mud balls at him but Jūgo dodges the attack and goes for another attack .

" **Cursed Seal: Killing Shout** " Jūgo shouted as he punches Gozu but Gozu blocks the frist punch however the and uses a stronger Piston Fist which creates a huge black shockwave leveling everything within a 2,500 foot radius however Gozu blocks by turning his body to mud.

" **Earth Release: Mud Body Technique** " Gozu chanted as he covers Jūgo in mud immobilizing Jūgo.

" Damn it ! " Jūgo shouted as he struggles to move.

" Time to end this **Earth Style: Dark Swamp **" Gozu chanted as he creates a massive 500 foot mud hole with Jūgo sinking into the hole.

" I can't move ! " Jūgo shouted as he struggles to move.

" Now time to die ! " Gozu said to Jūgo however Jūgo transforms into his stronger state.

" RAWWARRGH ! " Jūgo roared as he transforms into a more powerful state and releases a wave of Chakra which destroys everything within a 1,000 foot radius and blow away the mud.

" What the hell is that ? " Gozu shouted as he blocks the wave of Chakra blinding him.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Jūgo created a 100 foot diameter, 20 foot deep crater. Jūgo emerges out within his Level 2 curse mark form.

Jūgo's skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. He also gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Jūgo also becomes far more muscular and his fingernails and teeth grow sharper.

" RAWWARGH ! " Jūgo roared as he punches Gozu in the in the face sending him a mile away into a 50 foot rock formation which shatters into pieces from the impact.

" What the hell just happened ? " Gozu said to himself as he gets back up struggling to get up with his nose smashed from the blow.

" Time to die ! " Jūgo shouted as he goes to rampage against Gozu .

" **Multiple Mudshot Justu** " Gozu chanted as he spits 10 mudballs at him but Jūgo charges through it with ease and heads to crush Gozu's head.

" What the hell ? What is he now, he changed so drastically ! " Gozu said to himself as he gets punched in the face and is sent flying another mile through several rock formations around the base of the mountains. The shockwave levels everything within a 4,000 foot radius causing 20 rock formations to be smashed apart .

Jūgo grows more of his jet booster-like appendages, extends them, and then uses them to gather Chakra together.

" I must end this, i don't how long i can fight my urges ! " Jūgo said to himself as he briefly gained control of himself as charges up the attack .

" No more playing around. **Earth Style : Mud Violent Vortex **" Gozu chanted as he shoots a massive wave of mud towards Jūgo.

"** Chakra Blast Cannons **" Jūgo chanted as he fires a huge powerful Chakra blast which goes through the mud and hit Gozu directly.

" ARRGH ! " Gozu shouted as he's vaporized by the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 4 miles and 1200 meters from the border<strong>

Karin ,Sasuke and Suigetsu see a massive explosion and are blinded by a massive dust could that is caused by Jūgo's explosion.

" Looks like Jūgo has won his battle ! " Sasuke said to the team standing still while Suigestu and Karin struggle to see past the smoke cloud.

" What an immense explosion ! " Karin shouted as she's almost blown away by the explosion but is caught by Sasuke.

" Looks like he's turned curse mark lv 2 ! " Suigetsu said to himself as the explosion can be see from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at<strong> **Orochimaru's Secret Lab**

Guren and Rinji sense the explosion as the base shakes from Jūgo's explosion. They feel a 7.0 earthquake which shakes up the base .

" What's going on ? " Guren asked Rinji.

" It's Gozu, he's dead ! " Rinji answered.

" Damn it , what about the others ? " Guren asked concerned about them.

" They're all dead as well ! " Rinji replied.

" Rinji, get out of here and take Yukimaru with you ! " Guren said to Rinji.

" Why ? You're not thinking of ... " Rinji questioned the blue haired Kunoichi.

" You're not a fighter Rinji, if they can kill even Gozu with him being enhanced by the pills, you stand no chance at all. Take Yukimaru and bring to to safety, get him as far away from the place as possible " Guren explained to Rinji.

" But Guren, you can't win with that kind of injury and if you take those pills, you might end up dying " Rinji stated only to be kissed in the mouth by Guren .

" Don't worry, i don't intend to die . I wish to stop the enemy at once, please take Yukimaru away from this base. We'll run away together and be free to be a family again " Guren said to Rinji as they kiss again.

" What about Orochimaru ? Aren't we going to revive him ? " Rinji asked.

" Somethings even i can't do, Yukimaru is a child, a child i can never have " Guren answered.

" But didn't you kill this kids mother ? " Rinji questioned the blue haired Kunoichi.

" It's atonement for my sins, i can never tell him that " Guren answered as she takes the pill and eats it.

" Please come back alive ! " Rinji said to Guren.

" Don't worry, i'll make sure i don't die ! " Guren replied as she goes out to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 2 miles from the border<strong>

Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu arrive at the site where Jūgo is at who's back to his normal state worn out and tried. The explosion levels everything within a 1.33 mile radius with the shockwave traveling 3.5 miles from the epicenter Debris are sent flying as far as 5.3 miles away. The explosion creates a 20,000 foot diameter, 50,000 foot high mushroom cloud with the stem cloud being 8,000 feet in diameter. The blast yield is 475 Kilotons of TNT, the equivalent of a W-88 Trident D5 warhead. Jūgo is within a 2,600 feet diameter, 600 foot deep crater barely standing.

" Jūgo are you alright ? " Karin asked him as he's barely standing.

" I can't stand up too long ! " Jūgo answered as Karin and Suigestu help him out.

" Now time to arrive at Orochimaru's base " Sasuke stated.

" I don't think so ! " Guren replied as she appears in front of him with curse marks around her body.

" It's her again ! " Suigetsu shouted.

" Her Chakra is on a completely different level than it was before ! " Karin said to the team.

" It's time i end this fast ! " Guren shouted as she creates crystals around her body and goes to attack Sasuke and his team.

" Watch out ! " Karin shouted .

" **Kesshō Hariseki** (結晶針堰 _Crystal Needle Barrage_ ) " Guren chanted as she shoots hundreds of needles towards the group however Sasuke uses his wings with Level 2 curse mark to protect the team however they're lightly damaged by the needles.

" Leave here, Karin you guys need to get the files from Orochimaru's base . I'll take care of her " Sasuke said to Guren as his partial curse mark wings are bleeding from the crystals embedded within them.

" So you can transform partially into your curse mark form ? . Impressive but it won't be enough " Guren said to Sasuke as she glows with more energy.

" Then allow me to step up my game . **Tenno Juin Daini Sutēji **(天の呪印 ス第二テージ _Cursed Seal of Heaven Second Stage_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he reveals himself to have transformed into his level 2 curse form. Sasuke's skin turns dark-grey and his hair grows and turns dark blue. His eyes also turn dark grey. Additionally, he grows webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose.

"** Shishō Tenketsu** ( 死傷点穴_Chakra Points: Life and Death_ ) " Guren countered as she releases two tenketsu points to greatly increase her Chakra and releases a massive wave of blackish purple Chakra.

" That's an immense amount of Chakra you're emitting, i don't think i can beat you without resorting to this " Sasuke said to Guren as he puts his hand over his face and summons his Hollow Mask given to him by Aizen.

Sasuke in this state retains most of his features in his CS2 form while wearing a Hollow mask on his hollow mask resembles the phantom of the opera mask which overs most of his face however his mouth is left exposed.

" What's with this mask of yours ? " Guren asked.

" This is my Hollow Mask , my power increases with this on ! " Sasuke answered.

" I see, let's see who can win in a contest of power ! " Guren stated.

" I can only draw 20% of the mask power while in CS2 form , i've yet to fully control my Hollow powers. If i try taping into all that power while in CS2 form, i will probably kill myself from the strain " Sasuke said to himself as he prepares to fight Guren.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 10 miles from the mountain base in the hideout<strong>

Rinji takes Yukimaru to a remote cave and puts him at the cave .

" Where is Guren ? " Yukimaru asked.

" Don't worry, she'll be back, she's getting ready to leave right now " Rinji answered.

" Why are we in this cave ? " Yukimaru asked.

" She told us to meet her here , stay here while i get her " Rinji answered as he goes back to aid her.

" Please come back ! " Yukimaru said to Rinji as he rushes back

" I'm not going to leave you my beloved Guren, i may not have the strength to fight but i can still aid you " Rinji said to himself as he heads back to base.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Captain Commanders officer<strong>

Shūsuke is worn out from fighting Sasakibe while Sasakibe is barely showing signs of exhaustion. The sky around the office is raining with lightning striking within a 200 foot radius of the compound.

" How ? How can i be so easily overpowered by a mere Vice Captain ? " Amagai asked as he struggles to get back up.

" Simple, Sasakibe isn't an ordinary Shinigami Vice Captain . You might've obtained the power to rival a Shinigami Captain within the current generation but Sasakibe is easily on par with the strongest captain in the last 10 years and was a protegé of mine and the only Vice Captain to have a mastered Bankai, one powerful enough to scar my head 216 years ago when he became Vice Captain . You picked the wrong squad to mess with " Yamamoto explained to Amagai.

" Damn you ! " Amagai shouted as he slams the crux of the hook of his Shikai into the ground creating large fissures of flames that travel to Sasakibe at high speeds.

" Not good enough** Sandāyari **( サンダー·槍 _Thunder Javelin_) " Sasakibe countered as he goes forward with a powerful thrusting stab which launches a large lightning blast shaped like a javelin and he blasts him into the wall of the office.

" Damn, he's too powerful, i didn't think i need this so soon but here i go ! " Amagai said to himself as he charges up his Reiatsu.

" Take this ! " Sasakibe said to Amagai as he shoots another lightning blast to finish off Amagai.

" **Bankai**: **Raika Gōen Kaku** (雷火 豪炎殻, _Lightning Flash Flame Shell ) _" Amagai chanted as he releases his Bankai and uses a massive fire Reiatsu to block the hit.

" Impressive, you managed to use a Bankai correctly , you really have become stronger but Sasakibe is still stronger " Yamamoto said to Sasakibe.

" Now i'll finally get the chance to unleash my Bankai ! " Sasakibe replied as he surrounds himself with an immense purple Reiatsu.

" No more games !**Tamashī Fūjionsa** ( 魂封止音叉_Soul Sealing Tuning Fork_)" Amagai chanted as he generates a green wave of Reiatsu which forces Sasakibe back into his sealed sword state.

" What the hell ? What happened to my Zanpakutō ? " Sasakibe asked shocked to see his Zanpakutō back to his Shikai state.

" My Bakkōtō **Tamashī Fūjionsa** ( 魂封止音叉_Soul Sealing Tuning Fork_) can negate Shinigami powers. As long as it remains activated,any and all Zanpakutōs are useless regardless of who wields them except my own . With that i can even beat the mightiest of foes " Amagai explained to Yamamoto as Yamamoto notices he can't use his Zanpakuto.

" Damn it, to think the Kasumiōji Clan would construct something that powerful to steal even the Captain Commanders Zanpakutō " Yamamoto stated.

" Now with this weapon, there's not a single Shinigami who can ..." Shūsuke arrogantly taunted only to get punched in the face by Yamamoto and knocked into a wall.

" You forget that i'm the Captain Commander for a reason, do you think i can possibly be Captain Commander if some runt thinks they can beat me with an incomplete Bankai ? How arrogant of you to think you're on my level now , there's a reason why i've been Captain Commander for 1,000 years, that's because there's not a single Shinigami stronger than me " Yamamoto said to Amagai.

" Ha, it doesn't matter how powerful you are, you can't kill me without your Zanpakutō " Amagai replied only to see Yamamoto move at 8 miles per second(28,800 MPH)or Mach 37.5.

" Don't get too arrogant boy ! " Yamamoto replied as he punches Shūsuke 1,000 feet in the air with a single punch.

" What speed and what power, even in my Bankai state, i was unable to follow his movements " Amagai said to himself only to see Yamamoto in front of him .

" You think you can keep up with me ? You're barely on the same level ! " Yamamoto shouted as he kicks Amagai down smashing him into the ground.

" Damn , you ! DAMN YOU ! " Amagai shouted as Yamamoto lands on the ground while Amagai stands there waiting for his attack .

" All attacks you can do on me is useless , you're power level is far below my own " Yamamoto said to Amagai .

" Let's see how confident you are after this attack **Gōen Ryūga: Homura** (業炎龍牙 焔, _Ultimate Dragon Fang Flame: Blaze_) " Amagai chanted as he lifts his sword over his head and covers its entirety in flames and slashes at his opponent, launching a giant fireball at him the shape of a phoenix.

" Too weak ! " Yamamoto said to Amagai as he easily catches the fireball bare handed as the fire wave engulfs Yamamoto however the flames do no damage to him.

" IMPOSSBILE! How can you block a Bankai attack so easily with your bare hands ? " Amagai shouted.

" It seems with that Bakkōtō, you gained a RYK of **250,000** judging by that level of attack. You could hurt a Senior Captain in base form however as you see before you even without my Zanpakuto, my RYK is **5,000,000** " Yamamoto explained to Amagai.

" **5,000,000 RYK** ? How is that even possible ? " Amagai asked only to see Yamamoto come towards him.

" Allow me to show you the difference in power kid ! " Yamamoto said to Amagai as he sees him in front of him.

" FUCK ! " Amagai shouted as he tires to run.

" **Sōkotsu** (双骨, _Double Bone_) " Yamamoto chanted as he does a powerful double punch which shatters Amagai's Torso and causes blood splatter everywhere.

" Way to go Captain Yamamoto ! " Sasakibe said to Yamamoto but Yamamoto then realizes he hit an after image.

" What ? " Yamamoto asked shocked to see he missed only to see Amagai grab Sasakibe from behind and hold him hostage.

" I should've known you would be too powerful for me and i also know that you couldn't possibly be beaten even with your sword sealed however i have set up my own trap for you " Amagai said to Yamamoto as he holds Sasakibe with his Bakkōtō at his neck.

" Coward, resorting to lowly and cowardly tricks like this , you sicken me ! " Yamamoto shouted.

" Looks who's talking, you killed my father in cold blood . I spent years to plan out my revenge and now i'm going to extract it ! " Amagai stated.

Suddenly, all the remaining Captains arrive at the scene to take on Shūsuke. Byakuya , Komamura and Mayuri arrive to take down Amagai.

" He's holding the Vice Captain of Squad 1 hostage ! " Byakuya said to the group.

" How cowardly ! " Komamura replied .

" We can't risk hurting the Vice Captain ! " Mayuri stated.

' I have a plan ! " Byakuya said to the team.

" Let's hear it ! " Komamura replied.

" I'll provide a diversion with my Shikai to lightly cut his wrist so Sasakibe can get free, Komamura you would use your Shikai to back him away and Mayuri get behind him and stab him with your Shikai to briefly stun him " Byakuya explained to the other Captains.

" Brilliant plan ! " Mayuri replied.

All of them try to release their swords however none of them are able to release their swords.

" What's going on ? " Mayuri asked.

" My sword isn't working ! " Byakuya answered.

" Same here ! " Komamura stated.

" HAHAHAHAHA! I told you my Bakkōtō is capable of rendering all Zanpakutō's useless " Amagai explained to the Captains.

" Damn it ! " Komamura shouted.

" Now to activities Plan B ! " Amagai said to Yamamoto.

" Plan B ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Allow me to activate another power of my Bakottto ! " Amagai said to Yamamoto as he creates an energy wave which attracts many Hollows including 10 Menos Grandes.

" What the hell are you doing ? " Yamamoto asked.

" I used a special Reiatsu frequency to attract Hollows to attack my enemies, now for the final plan " Amagai answered as he shoots a beam at Yamamoto which paralyzes him in his tracks and stops him from moving .

" What's going on ? " Yamamoto asked as he can't move .

" Remember Yamamoto. This sword can negate Reiatsu from a Shinigami, if i hit you directly within the Soul Chain with this blast, i can temporarily disable your Shinigami powers and leave you powerless so i go for the kill " Amagai explained to Yamamoto.

" Damn you ! " Yamamoto shouted.

Meanwhile the Captains are having trouble against Menos with only their sealed swords as they dodge the Ceros while fighting off normal Hollows at the same time.

" Captain Commander ! " Byakuya shouted as he rushes to aid him but a Cero nearly hits him.

" This is bad! We can't get past this many Hollows with just our sealed swords " Sajin said to the others as he blocks a punch from one of the Hollows before cutting them down.

" These guys are pest ! **Seishinnoudehō**(精神の腕砲_Spirit Arm Cannon_) " Mayuri shouted as he removes the wires on his arms and then his left arm socket becomes a Gatling gun like weapon and shoot down several Hollow around him easily and take out a Menos easily.

Back at the office ,Amagai goes to finish off Yamamoto .

" Captain Commander ! " Sasakibe shouted as he goes to fire a Kidō spell at Amagai but Amagai kicks him through a wall knocking him out

" What pests, now to avenge my father, goodbye ! " Amagai shouted he goes for a beheading slash with his Bankai.

" Not so fast ! " Yoruichi shouted as she kick Amagai 20 feet back into a wall .

" Yoruichi, what are you doing here ? " Yamamoto asked.

" I was too slow, i tried to respond to the issue in the Human World only to see the Vice Captains doing their job so i rushed back here as fast as possible " Yoruichi explained to Yamamoto.

" Yoruichi, former Captain of Squad 2, do you think you can beat me now ? I'm unstoppable now " Amagai arrogantly laughed.

" You're quite overblown in your ego. Do you think you're invincible now ? " Yoruichi asked him.

" No one can beat me now . I'm invincible and soon the whole Soul Society would be mine " Amagai answered.

" Why do you want revenge so badly ? " Yoruichi asked the blue haired Shinigami.

" I doubt an overprivileged bitch like you will understand. I lost my father to that man you call Captain Commander, you have no idea having to hold many years of hatred knowing the killer survived . All i desired was their deaths , i lived to this point to kill that man . With the power granted to me by Kumoi as well as the many years of training i took to reach this level, i will use to eradicate everyone in my way and rule the Soul Society as King " Amagai explained to Yoruichi ranting about Yamamoto.

" So that's why you came to take Yamamoto's life ? Amagai, Yamamoto didn't kill your father. You're father was another victim of the Bakkōtō. As you know, Gyōkaku abused the families technique for making ceremonial swords to create Bakkōtōs. He started by tested the prototypes on humans in the world of the living and then on the lowest of criminals in the Rukongai. Captain Commander Yamamoto was aware of the plan and tried to investigate the Kasumiōji family however Central 46 forbid him from doing so due to a tradition that prevented the Gotei 13 from investigating clans unless they have been warranted with serious crimes " Yoruichi explained to Amagai.

" What the hell do you mean, so you're saying that old man who gave me this was the one who killed him ? " Amagai shouted.

" You're father, 3rd seat Shin'etsu Kisaragi, he was one of the best fighters in the Gotei 13 . Kumoi captured him with his Bakkōtō enhanced warriors and than gave him a special Bakkōtō designed to cut through anything ,even with a Reiastu as high as Yamamoto . It was a Bakkōtō designed to kill me directly. Having no choice, i unleashed my Shikai to kill him and eliminate the threat he posed. Despite being a 3rd seat, he was able to unlock Shikai and learned Bankai recently before his death , the power he gained from the Bakkōtō ampiled his power greatly so he needed to be taken down as fast as possible . Kisaragi's death was covered up and Yamamoto was forbidden to have any official interaction with the Kasumiōji clan " Yoruichi explained to Amagai.

" That two-faced son of a bitch ! I trained to help him realize his goal of a prefect Soul Society when in fact all i cared for is to avenge my father who worked hard and gave everything he had to the Soul Society . I'm going to kill him " Amagai stated.

" So you're Amagai's son, you look just like him. I had no idea he had any children after all these years " Yamamoto replied.

" So are you going to give up ? " Yoruichi asked only to see Amagai point a sword towards her.

" Are you kidding me ? Now when i have got this much power. Now i know who my real enemies are, it's this entire corrupt Soul Society. The Gotei 13 is weak and allows themselves to be intimidated so easily. I have the power to change everything, i can help bring justice to the Soul Society. I can use this power here to conquer and destroy all enemies of the Soul Society. There is no one who can stop me and if you were wise , you would allow me to take over as the ruler of the Soul Society " Amagai explained to the group.

" Have you gone mad or have the Bakkōtō processed you that much that you lost what little rationality there is ? " Yamamoto asked.

" No, i haven't been more sane actually. This whole fucking place is wretched and filthy, i can now act out and eliminate the filth of the Soul Society and i'll start by killing every last person in the Kasumiōji Clan and wipe out all the filthy nobility who have enjoyed their many years of protection from justice " Amagai replied as he's about to go but Yoruichi stops him.

" What are you thinking ? Have you lost it completely ? " Yoruichi asked as she looks at Amagai becoming more malevolent.

" I never been more sane , i'm not going to ask again, accept me as Captain Commander or else you'll all die " Amagai stated.

" We'll never accept a madman like you as Captain Commander ! " Yoruichi replied.

" Then all of you will die ! " Amagai replied as he goes to attack Yoruichi now fully processed with rage.

" He's being consumed with rage and the Bakkōtō is feeding on his mental state, to think learning the truth would make him snap like that " Yoruichi said to herself

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kasumiōji Clan Hideout<strong>

Soifon and Hanza clash attacks with each other . Hanza goes to blind Soifon but she blocks the light with her hands over her eyes.

" You thin blinding me is going to beat me ? Think again " Soifon arrogantly laughed.

" I see, blinding you isn't going to be good enough" Hanza stated only to see Soifon gone. Soifon moves at 60,000ft/sec(40,900 MPH) appearing behind Hanza before he can notice her behind him.

" Too slow ! " Soifon said to Hanza as she kicks him through a wall and 200 feet into the sewers.

" Damn it, she's so fast ! " Hanza said to himself as he sees Soifon come at him with a series of attacks.

Soifon comes at Hanza with a series of 40 fast punches with her left hand but Hanza dodges the punches only to see Soifon behind him a second attempting to stab him with the Shikai in her right hand but he blocks her lunging stab with his Bakkōtō. Soifon kicks him in the head pushing him back 5 feet and then goes for the offensive.

" **Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shihō Riarutai Kopīga **(リアル_Real Body Copy_ ) " Soifon chanted as she creates 15 clones of herself which are after images to surround Hanza dashing towards him

" That's not enough ! " Hanza replied as he swings his sword in a 360 angle and fires an energy wave from his mirror wiping out the clones .

" Too slow ! **Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shihō** **Inazuma Tejun** (稲妻手順 _Lightning Step ) " _Soifon chanted as she doubles her speed and moves at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH). Soifon moves so fast she is almost invisible to Hanza's eyes.

" Impossible. I can't keep up with her speed ! " Hanza said to himself as he is exceedingly nervous as Soifon appears 100 feet away from him as the assassin is about to block the attack but before he can notice , his mirror cracks and his right arm glows with a Red Hōmonka.

" You 're hardly a challenge with your mirror shattered ! " Soifon said to Hanza as he notices his mirror broken.

" What the hell ? How did you easily shatter my crystal mirror with such a small weapon ? " Hanza shouted as he notices the mark on his right arm.

" Want to know how ? **Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shihō** **Inazuma Tejun** (稲妻手順 _Lightning Step )_ doubles the speed of my Shunpo. With my speed, i can move up to over 100 times the speed of sound. The impact of my Suzumebachi at this speed would be the equivalent of a 3 foot diameter meteor hitting with 187 tons of TNT, that much force condensed into just an 3 inch long blade could pierce even the strongest of defenses " Soifon explained to Hanza.

" Damn it ! I didn't think you we're this stupid Captain " Hanza said to Soifon as all the mirror fragments glow with light and surround her.

" What the hell ? " Soifon asked shocked to see herself engulfed with light.

" I told you, depending on it's wielder, Bakkōtōs can become far more powerful ! " Hanza stated as Soifon is engulfed in a bright light.

Soifon then sees herself surrounded by mirrors everywhere and stares at her younger self as she sees herself 100 years ago with Yoruichi still captain of the Soul Society. They are walking through until they see Kisuke standing there and stabs Yoruichi in the stomach.

" What the hell ? This never happened, what's going on ? " Soifon shouted as she watches Yoruichi die in front of her eyes with Kisuke smiling with an evil grin.

" Captain Soifon, this is Saiga's true power. I will pit you against the nightmares you fear the most . The hatred of Kisuke, the fear of Yoruichi's betrayal and allow that to destroy you " Hanza explained to Soifon as Yourichi emerges as a Hollow and both of them attack Soifon as mindless drones.

" RWAARGH ! " Hollow Yoruichi roared as she kicks Soifon in the stomach .

" ARRGH ! " Soifon shouted as she coughs up blood.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! " fake Kisuke laughed.

" Let's see if you can conquer your fears Soifon , or will you be destroyed by them ! " Hanza laughed.

" Coward !" Soifon replied as she tires to attack him but Yoruichi kicks her in the face.

" See if you can kill the person you love the most and the person you hate the most at the same time " Hanza stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Back inside the Kasumiōji Hideout<strong>

Meanwhile Jinpachi Ibara, former 3rd seat of Squad 11 is fighting Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10. The brute wields a special Bakkōtō axe** Hakaiha** ( 破壊刃 _Destruction Blade_ ) which can blast anything to bits depending on how much force he puts into his blade.

" **Haineko Waken Kaiten **(灰猫は圏を回転 _Ash Cat Rotating Sphere ) " _Rangiku chanted as she swirls Jinpachi in a spherical cloud of ash 10 feet in diameter 30 feet above the ground.

" Not good enough !_ " _Jinpachi countered as he swings his axe in a 360 degree angle that causes an explosion and destroys everything within a 200 foot radius canceling out Rangiku's Haineko and blast a hole within the top of the ceiling.

" She canceled out my Haineko , he's indeed very powerful ! " Rangiku said to herself.

" It's such a shame you're a lapdog of the Shinigami , i been ordered to kill all Shinigami, you will make a good sale on the black market as a slave " Jinpachi explained to Rangiku as he raises his axe and slams on the ground creating another explosion but Rangiku jumps up and goes to fire a blast from the hole.

" **Hadō # 10 Kaen Hōshaki **(火炎放射器 _Flamethrower ) "_ Rangiku chanted as she shoots a stream of flames from her palm.

" Too weak ! " Jinpachi responded as he swings his axe upward negating the firewave and then jumps up to fight Rangiku in the air.

" **Growl Nami Haineko** (波灰猫, _Ash Cat Wave_ ) " Rangiku chanted as she points the hilt towards Jinpachi and sends a large 30 foot high , 50 foot wide wave of ash at the former 3rd seat.

"** Unleash Hakaiha **( 破壊刃 _Destruction Blade_ ) " Jinpachi countered chanted as he uses a concentrate wave of explosions to hit the ash which then creates a jet of flames towards Rangiku.

" Shit ! " Rangiku shouted as she moves out the way. Rangiku then sees a 300 foot long wave of flames that disappears . Rangiku's right arm is lightly brunt from the attack.

" I found out the weakness to your Shikai. You're Shikai is a pretty powerful medium range type weapon however it's also Wind based. Wind is weak against fire and fire is a key element with explosion " Jinpachi explained to Rangiku.

" Damn it ! " Rangiku replied out of breath as she lands in a landfill within the Rukongai to fight the Rangiku Matsumoto.

" So we'll fight here at the city limits ? " Jinpachi asked Rangiku.

" Very well then ! " Rangiku answered.

" This is my favorite place to kill people, they will never find you body here, it also is my favorite place to break down my female victims " Jinpachi stated as he licks his lips.

" You're days of terrorizing people within Soul Society ends here ! " Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Rukongai skies<strong>.

300 feet above sea level and 300 meters where Rangiku is at, Hitsugaya clashes his Shikai with the elderly Shinigami welding a scythe.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave.

" **Mikadzuki Fūryoku** (三日月風力 _Crescent Wind_ ) " Eisen countered as he swings his scythe and cuts the ice wave with his wind.

" What is that scythe of yours ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" As you can see , my **Kami Kyōjusora** ( 神を享受空 _Sky Reaping God ) _can cause powerful wind slashes by using my Reiastu to slice anything it touches . You can't hope but to beat me with your Shikai for i can cut through anything " Eisen explained to Hitsugaya .

" I see, try cutting this ! **Hiryūseki** (氷竜堰 _Ice Dragon Barrage_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he surrounds Eisen with 50 ice dragons.

" **Arashi Hosodan** ( 嵐細断_Storm Shred_ ) " Eisen countered as he fires a barrages of wind blades at the silver-haired Captain swinging his scythe around with the speed of an automatic firearm.

" Shit ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he dodges the projectiles.

" Now time to die !** Sora Kyojin Hikisa** ( 空巨人引裂 _Tearing Sky Giant _) " Eisen chanted as he swings his scythe in a circular motion to create a swirling circular vortex of wind.

" What the hell ? " Hitsugaya shouted as he's engulfed within a compressed tornado.

" This attack compresses all my Reiastu and the wind in the sky to compressed wind vortex which shreds anyone inside the vortex " Eisen explained to Hitsugaya as the wind is a now a miniature tornado.

" **Bankai :Daiguren Hyorinmaru **" Hitsugaya chanted as he releases a burst of freezing cold air . Eisen blocks against the change in Reiatsu and breaks out of the thin ice sheet covering his body using his Reiastu .

" So that's your Bankai ? What a monstrous power ! " Eisen asked as he gets back into fighting stance only to see Hitsugaya gone.

" Too slow ! " Hitsugaya stated as he goes to stab Eisen from behind but the former Vice Captain barely dodges the stab aimed at his head by a few inches.

" As expected, you're definitely Captain class at such a young age " Eisen said to Hitsugaya only to see the Squad 11 Captain behind him.

" Thanks but it's not going to save you ! **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, _Dragon Hail Flower_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he stabs Eisen in shoulder which causes his body to start freezing.

" What is this ? " Eisen asked.

" It's simple, Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. He has the power to control any/all ice and water . It 's powerful enough to freeze even the hottest of flames . This is my true form,**Bankai :Daiguren Hyorinmaru** " Hitsugaya explained to Eisen as a blizzard blows around them.

" I see, so that's the power that makes you captain however you still seem to lack control of that power , it will be bad if you were to accidentally freeze anyone " Eisen stated as the ice spreads to his body .

" It doesn't matter, you're going to be dead in a matter of seconds " Hitsugaya stated.

" Don't count me out just yet kid ! " Eisen replied as he creates a wave of energy around him and shatters the ice.

" What the hell ? " Hitsugaya asked as he sees Eisen's Bakkōtō glove cover his wrist.

" Did you forget i also have a Bakkōtō, however unlike Makoto's Bakkōtō which only increase strength by 2 times, my Bakkōtō increases my power by 10 times and i can increase it even further by gathering all the air in the atmosphere " Eisen explained to Hitsugaya as he creates a tornado that can be seen throughout the Rukongai .

" What immense Reiatsu ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he sees the wind compress around Eisen forming a wind barrier around him condensing to his body.

" **Sorakari Yoroi** ( 空刈鎧 _Sky Reaping Armor_ ) " Eisen chanted as he now has a wave of wind condensed around his body and Shikai and his Bakkōtō now condenses around his scythe.

" What is that around you ? " Hitsugaya asked as he looks at the air condensed around Eisen.

" This is my **Sorakari Yoroi** ( 空刈鎧 _Sky Reaping Armor_ ) . It condenses all the air within the atmosphere to form a dense armor of wind with the air pressure moving at supersonic speeds around me and has the force of a F-5 tornado when i collide with an object. This armor does not only increase my defenses, but also augments my destructive power. With this Bakkōtō, i can gather more air to increase my power " Eisen explained to Hitsugaya as he jumps into the Rukongai.

" What are you doing ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" MUHAHWAHA! Let's see if you can fight me with innocent lives at the crossfire kid " Eisen answered.

" I thought you were against the Soul Society for the reason the poor were oppressed, how can you put the lives of these poor people at risk ? " Hitsugaya questioned the elder Shinigami .

" I had a change in values over the years, the real reason i joined Kumoi is because he gave me power. I learn over the years that you have to put some lives at risk to get the end goal. I don't really agree with Kumoi's ideals and i'm really using him for power. No sooner am i done with you, i'll end his life and take over the rebellion and then lead my own revolution " Eisen explained to Hitsugaya.

" I see, you're just a power-hungry hypocrite who is merely using any side you work for to acquire power. You're almost as bad Aizen, you don't care about central 46's corruption. You probably was never a victim of their corrupted ways, you merely jumped shift from the Gotei 13 in pursuit of more power. I can tell your callous and arrogant tone " Hitsugaya explained to Eisen.

" Aren't you a therapist ? I must admit, you have some talent in psycho analysis however think of it this way. What are in the end but just murderers for hire. What difference does it make if you're killing for yourself and killing for your government ? In the end, only the strong survive and the weak perish. The real reason i left wasn't just my own power desires but the fact the Gotei 13 has lost it's ways of being a Shinigami " Eisen explained to Hitsugaya.

" What the hell are you blabbing about ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" The original Gotei 13 were _defenders_ in name only, being comprised from nothing less than a brutal mob of killers, but it was for this very reason that they were a force to be feared. I existed during that time and i murdered thousands of people freely given they were men or women, i rarely killed children because it's more fun to kill adults . In the last 300 years, it's become sissified and it's lost the meaning of what's it's like to be death gods " Eisen explained to Hitsugaya.

" Well i won't allow you to kill anymore people ! " Hitsugaya stated as he goes to attack Eisen but Eisen 's wind armor pushes him back.

" Sorry kid but the fun is just getting started ! " Eisen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Rungokai sewers<strong>

Izuru is dodging attacks from Makoto which are cutting through the walls of the sewers with ease. Izuru is worn out with his Shikai already released.

" Why are you working for the Kasumiōji clan rebels ? " Izuru asked .

" Do you really wish to know why ? I thought i made it obvious before, i 'm using them to become stronger " Makoto answered.

" It saddens me that you been reduced to this, it's pathetic " Izuru stated as he goes to attack Makoto.

" When are you going to learn ? My Bakkōtō makes your Shikai completely useless " Makoto said to Izuru.

" Damn it, he's right, i need to think of a strategy and fast. I can't hope to beat him with raw power " Izuru said to himself.

" You might as well give up Izuru. You can't beat me " Makoto said to Izuru.

" Don't be too over-confident of your abilities ! " Izuru stated as he continues his fight with Makoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile across Karakura Town<strong>

20 special Bakkōtō wielding assassins wander around Karakura Town searching for Rurichiyo Kasumiōji rampaging across the town. People can't see the rouges as they smash around the place. The Bakkōtō wielding assassins cause devastation around everywhere they go.

Meanwhile at the Komatsu district 200 meters south of the derailed 10 car passenger train. Renji is at his limit heavily exhausted from his battle with the Bakkōtō user who gets back up and reforms it's sword into a canon resembling a Fire Hose.

" What the hell ? His Bakkōtō became a canon ! " Renji said to himself.

" ARRGH !" the assassin shouted as he shoots a highly pressurized water blast moving at 5,000 ft/sec (3,409 MPH ) unleashing 1835.7 gallons of water pressure per second from a 3 inch hose for 20 seconds hitting the area with 152.7 tons of force or the eqaulivent of 3.8 lbs of TNT which is enough to shred through cars and walls with ease.

" If i'm hit by that , i'm dead ! " Renji said to himself.

" ARRWARGH! " the assassin shouted as he shoots 250 shots of bullet like water droplets which force Renji into the defensive by evading the blasts as he sees the water bullets pierce through the walls and exit the other side of buildings.

" This guy is dangerous ! " Renji said to himself.

" ARRRARGH! " the assassin shouted as he charges up a 6 foot diameter blast and fires it at Renji in the form of a massive water ball which Renji barely dodges and the blast of water levels a 10 story building with a single shot.

" I have no other choice but to get serious** Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King_)" Renji chanted as be releases his Bankai while still under his limiter and goes to attack the ninja by slamming his fangs into the torso and smash it into the ground producing the force of 1,000 lb of TNT which creates a 5 foot diameter ,1 foot deep crater.

" ARRGH ! " the assassin screamed in pain as the jaws snapped him in half as well as the impact force of the blow.

" Ha, looks like that took care of him ! " Renji said to himself only to see the ninja get back up being put back to two thanks to his Bakkōtō.

" WEAERAAGH!" the assassin roared as he beats his chest.

" How the hell is this possible ? What the hell can bring these things down ? " Renji said to himself.

Meanwhile Rukia is using her Shikai to battle one of the Bakkōtō users within the Mitsumiya district who is now wielding a sword dripping with a deadly purple poison.

" RUWARWARGH ! " the assassin roared as he slashes at Rukia but Rukia dodges the blade and poison droplets which kills several plants that touch it instantly.

" **Sōkatsui** " Rukia chanted as she shoots a powerful blue fireball blasting him back and causing the wielder to catch fire.

" ARRGH ! " the assassin screamed as he struggles to move from his burns.

" Allow me to cool you down . **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as he fires a 1 .2 foot diameter beam directly at the blast goes through and destroys 5 buildings within a 500 foot range and cuts through a main road stopping in the districts park. The blast leaves behind a 6 foot wide, 5 foot deep and 500 foot wide fissure in the ground.

The Bakkōtō wielder then melts through the ice with acidic poison and shoots a wave of liquid poison from his body which melt down cars and the road around him.

" RWARGH !" the assassin screamed as he shoots a wave of poison at Rukia from a distance.

" Shit ! " Rukia shouted as she dodges the wave of poison by only a few inches as it starts to rot away a building hit by it.

" RWARRGH ! " the assassin shouted as he beat his chest.

" I have no choice **Gentei Kajo ! **" Rukia chanted as she releases her limiter and fights the Bakkōtō wider on even footing.

Meanwhile at the downtown district within the center of a shopping mail. Hisagi dodges a sword strike from a Bakkōtō user who's covered in samurai body armor that makes all attacks against it useless .

" **Hadō # 41. Haromoeru**(ハロ燃える _Burning Halo_)" Hisagi chants as he fires a powerful blast of energy shaped in a circle from his right palm to counter the attack that creates a 50 foot explosion severely damaging the mail however the armored assassin isn't fazed and swings his sword causing the 300 foot diameter mail to collapse from the swing of it's sword.

" RAWAARGH ! " the assassin roared as Hisagi appears in the air with Shunpo.

" He's gotten alot stronger and his Bakkōtō evolved into armor similar to the release of a Shinigami's Shikai " Hisagi said to himself.

" RWARUGH ! " the assassin roared as he dashes towards Hisagi.

" **Bakudō # 21. Sekienton** (赤煙遁, _Red Smoke Escape_) " Hisagi chanted as he blinds the assassin with smoke.

" ARWWRGH ! " the assassin screamed as it struggles to see .

"** Usugiri# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_) " Hisagi chanted as he uses both hands to do a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates an airburst wave which hits the body armor directly but it doesn't do any damage and is smacked into a 3 story building across the street 60 feet from the collapsed mail .

" RAWWARGH ! " the assassin shouted as he dashes at Hisagi with a jumping slash.

" **Gentei Kajo **" Hisagi chanted as he releases his full power and blocks the sword and pushes back the Bakkōtō wielder.

Meanwhile 200 meters north of Karakura South Primary School. Nanao takes on a Bakkōtō user that is using a whip that extends up to 30 feet long and capable of easily smashing through buildings.

" His Bakkōtō has given him a Shikai based power, not only that but the more i injure him, the stronger he gets. He's no longer a soul but a living Bakkōtō itself " Nanao said to herself as she dodges the extending whip which take out a truck and a street lampost while being at the otherside of the street.

" RUARWARGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as he swings his whip again towards Nanao but Nanao doges as the whip hits a wall within a 5 story building but the whip retracts back causing half the building to collapse.

" What force, just the tip of the whip piercing the building has enough force to level half a building, i need to upgrade my power fast " Nanao said to herself as she evades a deadly whip strike that smashed a chunk of the ground from the force of the impact.

" RWAARGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster roared as he swings his whip at Nanao but Nanao uses Shunpo to evade a strike that smashes a public mailbox easily Nanao jumps up and goes to attack the monster.

" **Kamitori **(紙の鳥_Paper Bird_) " Nanao chanted as her sword grows wings and she flies up then dashes down hitting the Bakkōtō monster through the chest and dropping him to the ground and staggering however the hole in his chest is regenerated thanks to the Bakkōtō.

" REAWEARGH !" the Bakkōtō shouted as he goes to attack Nanao with two whips now .

"** Kamitate** (紙盾 _Paper Shield ) _" Nanao chanted as she uses a massive shield made of paper to absorb the blows but the force of the blows shatter the shield and knock Nanao back 20 feet into a dumpster.

" RAWARGH ! " the double whip Bakkōtō monster roared as he swings his whips at the dumpster but Nanao dodges the whips as they shatter the dumpster.

" **Gentei Kajo** ! " Nanao chanted as she releases her full power.

" RWARGGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as he comes at Nanao.

" Bring it on, i'm ready for you now ! " Nanao replied as she goes up against the monster.

Meanwhile at the Kasazuki district. Iba with his Shikai struggles with a Bakkōtō user wearing a Bakkōtō spear made of diamonds and armor made of diamond with a diamond shield .

" What's the deal with these guys ? How strong are they getting ? " Iba said to himself as he dodges a spear thrown at him which shatter into millions of shrapnel fragments which are sharp enough and strong enough to collapse a building.

" HAHAHRWAWARAHA ! " the Bakkōtō monster laughed as it generates another spear.

" The spear's diamond fragments are strong enough to shatter buildings , i can't get myself hit by that " Iba said to himself as he sees the monster come towards him with his Bakkōtō but Iba blocks the attack .

" RWARAGRH ! " the Bakkōtō monster roared as he throws Iba back through a pizza shop and Iba goes through the shop counter with his head smashing a cashier machine.

" What a blow ! " Iba said to himself only to see the assassin appear with his shield blocking his face and spikes generate from the shield.

" MUARAHAGAHA ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as shoots hundreds of diamond fragments from his shield that smash through the ceiling and collapse the 5 story building the restaurant was at however Iba used Shunpo last-minute to escape and goes for his counterattack as the monster lands on the ground.

" **Chikyūno Kōguno Nenshō**( 地球の工具の燃焼 _Combusting Earth Cutter_ ) " Iba chanted as he smashes the ground with his Zanpakutō. The attack causes an explosion that travels in a path through the ground causing a 60 foot long, 2 foot wide and 4 foot deep fissure however the Bakkōtō monster blocks with his shield.

" RWWARGH ! " the monster shouted as he charges towards Iba with his spear.

" **Kendakaro Ganenshō** (剣高炉が燃焼 _Combusting Sword Blast_ )" Iba chanted as he shoots a red blast of energy similar a Getsuga Tenshō towards the assassin which hits him and causes a large explosion causing a 60 foot explosion however the explosion did nothing to it's shield.

" MUHAHAHA ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted laughing .

" I guess i need to go full power ,** Gentei Kajo ! ** " Iba chanted as he releases his full power and fights with all he's got.

Meanwhile at the downtown District, Momo is fighting one of the assassins within the City Hall area with several buildings already damaged from the battle. Momo's foe has grown a very large shield as large as his body that is circular and bladed within the edges. The Bakkōtō assassins gets ready to throw it.

" RUARWARGH ! " the assassin shouted as he throws a shield towards Momo.

" Shit ! " Momo shouted as she barely dodges the bladed shield boomerang as it cuts down a 10 story building.

" This is getting serious**, Gentei Kajo** " Momo chanted as gets rid of her limiter and charges up her own attack with her Zanpakutō.

" RWWAWARGH ! " the Bakkōtō shouted as he charges towards Momo with his shield blocking him with a spike coming out at the middle of the shield.

" **Snap Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands and charges up a spiraling fireball then fries the blast towards the Bakkōtō wilder in a long straight-forward explosive flaming spear however the attack is blocked by his spear.

" HUAUAHAHAHAHA! " the Bakkōtō wielder laugh as he easily withstands the attack and throws his shield at Momo.

" Crap ! **Bakudō # 39.** **Enkōsen** (円閘扇, _Round Lock Fan_) " Momo countered as she uses an energy shield protect herself from the shield blade however the shield starts to crack after a few seconds as the vice captain is pushed back 20 feet .

" RREAUARGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster chanted as he adds more Reishi to have the shield rip through the shield and come towards Momo.

" **Bakudō # 68. # 68. Mukeibariā**(無形バリアー _Intangible Barrier_)" Momo chanted last second as the shield passes through her chest and back without taking and damage.

" RRWARGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as he holds his shield.

" This is going to be a problem, none of my attacks are fazing the shield ! " Momo said to herself.

Meanwhile Jinta and Ururu are fighting 2 assassins 1,300 meters from the shop. Ururu is fighting a Bakkōtō user that has 2 heavy machine gun type weapons firing highly explosive Reiatsu Bullets and Jinta is fighting a Chainsaw like Bakkōtō user.

" What kind of guys are we up against ? " Jinta asked Ururu.

" They're scary ! " Ururu answered.

" RUAAHRRAGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as he fires 100 shoots from each minigun like Bakkōtō towards Ururu but Ururu dodges the shoots as the shots pierce through buildings and after 1,000 shoots 2 buildings collapse.

" **Senren Bakusatsu Taihō** (千連魄殺大砲, _Thousand Soul-Killing Cannon )" _Ururu replied as she fires 150 shots hitting the Bakkōtō user however the user doesn't flinch from the wounds and regenerates from the wounds.

" RWAARGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as he fires 2,500 more rounds leveling 3 more buildings but Ururu dodges the attack.

" What's it going to take to take down these enemies? " Jinta asked Ururu only to see the Chainsaw wielding Bakkōtō user coming towards him.

" Ururu look out ! " Ururu shouted.

" **Jinta Home Run **" Jinta shouted as he clashes attacks with the Chainsaw wielding Bakkōtō.

" RWWARGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster roared as he puts more energy to his blade and then shatters the club to bits and Jinta is injured by the force sent flying 50 feet away.

" ARRGH ! " Jinta shouted as he has shrapnel in his left arm.

" Jinta ! " Ururu shouted as she dodges gunfire from her foes.

" RRWARGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster roared as he charges towards Jinta.

" **Jinta Double Barrel Express** " Jinta chanted as he shoots a Reiastu bullet through the torso of the chainsaw manic knocking him back 5 feet away.

" ARRRGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as he tries the hold on to it's stomach.

" That's right , i'm packing heat " Jinta said to the Bakkōtō monster as it gets back up to fight.

Meanwhile Nova, Ririn and Cloud are fighting their own foes . Nova is fighting a foe who's using a Bakkōtō that looks like a knife that gives the user faster speed while Ririn takes on a Bakkōtō uses who uses mirages and after images and Cloud takes on a Bakkōtō user who can shapeshift into his opponents.

"** Roar Zabimaru **" Cloud chanted as he swings his whip around.

" **Roar Zabimaru **" fake Cloud countered as he swings his whip around clashing attacks with each other.

" **Sakushi **( 錯視 _Illusion_ ) " Ririn chanted as she stuns one of the assassin with illusions and then draws out a dagger and stabs him but it was another after image and the real assassin appears to attack Ririn.

" RAWARGH ! " the assassin roared as it goes to stab her but she moves out of the way.

" These guys are tough ! " Ririn said to the others.

" I know, it's like they're fighting us with our own abilities ! " Cloud replied as he blocks a sword strike from his doppelganger counterpart.

" **Kyūshū Boido** (吸収ボイド _Absorption Void ) " _Nova chanted as he uses a wormhole to blow a hole through the third assassin but the assassin dodges and comes close to cutting cloud however be dodges the blade.

" Are these things evolving with the frequency of our Reiatsu ? " Ririn asked the group.

" It seems like each of them are getting stronger from our Reiatsu " Cloud answered.

" Each Reiatsu based attack increases it's power and it seems to be growing more powerful " Nova stated.

" How are we suppose to stop them ? " Ririn asked.

" I don't know ! " Cloud replied.

Meanwhile at Karakura Town northern city limits, Uryū takes on 4 Bakkōtō users, one with a sniper base Bakkōtō that shoots homing sniper fire , one with a revolver based Bakkōtō , one with 2 Thompson sub-machine gun Bakkōtōs and one with a shotgun while Chad takes on 4 Bakkōtō wielding maniacs that each have mêlée based weapons. One of them is wielding Bakkōtō based boxing gloves with spikes on them , another one is wielding nu chunk Bakkōtōs with spikes on them, one of them is wielding a clawed gauntlet Bakkōtō and the last one is equipped with tonfas.

" They're so many of them and none of them are dropping ! " Uryū said to Chad.

" Is Tatsuki going to be okay? " Chad asked Uryū.

" We managed to catch up and hold off one of the enemies ! " Uryū answered as he dodges a shot from a revolver shooting Reiatsu bullets which easily take out a wall leaving a 5 foot diameter hole from each shot.

" These guys are a pain ! " Chad stated as he punches one of the nunchuck Bakkōtō monsters in the face knocking them back.

" ARRRUARWARGH ! " one of the Bakkōtō wielders with machine guns shouted as he fires fire 200 shoots a second, spraying hundreds of Reiastu bullets at Uryū but Uryū dodges the shots and fires 1,200 rounds to cancel out the bullets and knocks down the Bakkōtō user.

"** Sacador Targeta**( _Spanish for Punch Blast_ ) " Chad chants as he shoots a large blue wave of energy at the boxing glove Bakkōtō user creating a 50 foot radius explosion and sending the thug flying 200 feet away.

" RWAWAUGH ! " the Bakkōtō thug with the claw gauntlet shouted as it almost cuts Chad however Chad evades it with Sonído.

" AARRWARUGH ! " one of the Bakkōtō assassins shouted as he summons 12 revolvers to surround Uryū aiming at Uryū in every direction and fire Reiatsu bullets.

" **Spiegelt** ( _German for Reflect ) "_ Uryū chanted as he protects himself with a barrier from the shots.

" Where did you learn that move ? " Chad asked Uryū.

" I learned it from my father, he taught me this move to used in case there was a problem " Uryū answered.

" I've still yet to learn any new tricks ! " Chad stated.

" Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough ! " Uryū replied only to be shot in the head by the Bakkōtō sniper 100 feet away aiming down it's sight.

" Uryū !" Chad shouted only to get punched by the boxing glove wielding Bakkōtō assassin and is about to be killed by the tonfa wielding assassin but is shot in the head by an arrow from Uryū.

" Don't worry, he only hit a hologram ! " Uryū replied as he reveals to be standing at the other side as the hologram fazes away.

" Hologram ? " Chad asked .

" **Vorsprung** ( _German for Projection ) _combines Hirenkyaku and Reishi to form a Hologram after image behind to take the hit . The after image may even appear to have taken damage, this is equivalent to a Shinigami's Utsusemi technique " Uryū explained to Chad only for the shotgun Bakkōtō wielder come behind Uryū.

" UMMAWWARGH ! " the Shotgun Bakkōtō wielder shouted as it fires a Reiatsu shot that has 5 times the wide shot as 12 gauge shotgun however Chad was able to block the shot with his armored arm protecting Uryu.

" Thanks Chad, didn't see the last one coming ! " Uryū stated only to see a shot from the sniper come at him , Uryū dodges with Herirayku but the shot follows him , this time like a laser.

" Homing bullets ? " Chad asked only to see Uryū shoot through the bullet which explodes causing a 20 foot radius explosion Uryū was almost hit by but was knocked out of the air and crashes to the ground. Chad is them punched by the boxing glove manic.

" ARRWARUGH ! " the Bakkōtō boxer shouted as it's spikes pierce Chad's armored right arm.

" It can pierce defense ! " Chad said to himself as he struggles to hold back the blow as the spike gloves pierces deep into his flesh.

" **Pfeil Regen **(_German/Dutch for Arrow Rain ) " _Uryū chanted as he rains down thousands of arrows hitting the back of the boxing glove Bakkōtō wielder.

" RAWARGH ! " one of the assassins shouted as it tries to hit Uryū with it's tonfa.

"** Brazo Saltar De Gigante **(_Spanish for Leaping arm of a giant_) " Chad chanted as he does a powerful punch similar to Sakura's Cherry Blossom Impact which creates a large explosion leveling everything within a 200 foot radius leveling 5 buildings in it's path.

" Careful Chad, we're not trying to destroy the entire city !" Uryū as he stays in the air.

" Sorry Uryū but it's becoming harder to hold back ! " Chad replied as they see their enemies get back up.

" I see what you mean, they keep getting back up and nothing we do is keeping them down " Uryū stated as they clash with the enemies again.

Meanwhile Kiyone and Sentarō are fighting 2 assassins within the Karakura Community Park. The one Kiyone is fighting is welding a Chakram based Bakkōtō and the other one is a giant spiked hanbō generating electricity.

" RAWRGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as he clashes his spike club against Sentarō's hammer.

" Damn this guy is strong ! " Sentarō shouted as he blocks another strike from the monster.

" Tell me about it ! " Kiyone replied as he blocks the Charakms with her whipblade.

Meanwhile at the block where Kisuke's shop is at, Kisuke clashes attacks with his clone which grows stronger as it drains more Reiatsu from each fatal blow.

" **Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)** (重撃白雷 (改造鬼道), _Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning (Modified Kidō)_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a red beam of energy at the clone hitting it's chest however it regenerates from the hole in it's chest .

" **Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)** (重撃白雷 (改造鬼道), _Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning (Modified Kidō)_) " clone Kisuke chanted as he fires a red beam of energy at the real Kisuke which Kisuke dodges which punches a 3 foot diameter hole within a 5 story building.

" He's able to mimic even my unique Kidō ? It's time to get serious ! " Kisuke said to himself as he goes to use his Shikai.

" **Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear) "_ fake Kisuke chanted as he fires a massive blast of yellow lightning towards the shopkeeper.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast slashing through the Kidō and cuts the clone of Kisuke nearly in half only to see it reform back to normal.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " fake Kisuke chanted as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast which almost hits Kisuke but Kisuke dodges as the slash wave cuts through 25 buildings within a 2,500 foot range.

" Crap , it managed to copy my Shikai ! " Kisuke said to himself as he clashes his Shikai with the fake Bakkōtō clone.

Meanwhile Tessai clashes fists with the fake one with both of them shirtless and while Tessai has bruises, the clone regenerates.

" There's no end to this guy ! " Tessai said to himself as he sees the clone come at him.

" **Sōkaigan(Kaizō Kidō)**(蒼火 ガン(改造鬼道)_Blue Fire Shotgun (Modified Kidō)_) " Tessai chanted as he fires a close range version of Sōkatsui releases a multiple energy blasts that force Tessai into using Shikai .

" **Enchant Tenkūshokuin **(天空の職員 _Staff of the Heavens _) " Tessai countered as he releases his Shikai and uses his large staff to hit back the blasts from hitting him.

" **Enchant Tenkūshokuin **(天空の職員 _Staff of the Heavens _) " Fake Tessai replied as he releases his Shikai copying Tessai.

" Just as i thought, they're mincing the level of our spiritual power ! " Tessai said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Rurichiyo's safehouse<strong>

10:30 A.M. Rurichiyo is in her house crying seeing all the destruction being caused by the Bakkōtō assassins are causing because of her.

" Damn that Kumoi, the broadcast is still playing, it's a good thing the Vice Captains and the superhumans protecting the town are fighting off the enemies " Kenryū said to Enryū.

" ..." Enryu nodded only to see a portal open up in the living room which reveals to be Gyōkaku Kumoi.

" I finally found you guys ! " Kumoi said to the group.

" You bastard, you're hurting innocent people ! " Rurichiyo shouted as he takes out an knife and goes to stab Kumoi but Enryū stops Rurichiyo.

" Stop princess, this man is not normal ! " Kenryū said to Rurichiyo.

" You think carefully what to do servant , i wield a very powerful Bakkōtō that can create clones of people to kill each other off but it also comes with one other function " Kumoi explained to Kenryū while Enryū leaves with Rurichiyo.

" Get out of here you two ! " Kenryu shouted.

" It allows me fuel more power to myself by taking 1/10th of the absorbed Reiatsu from my foes and allowing myself to become far stronger than my normal body would allow me " Kumoi explained to Kenryū as his Bakkōtō covers his entire body . His body becomes a massive mass of tentacles condensed into flesh with 8 large tentacles coming out of his back and a giant katana being wielded by Kumoi.

" I guess i have no choice , **Bloom Madly** **Benishidare** (紅枝垂, _Crimson Weeping Bough_) " Kenryū chanted as he unleashes his Shikai.

" Bring it on ! " Kumoi shouted as he stands there.

Rurichiyo and Enryū rush out of the house as an explosion levels the house and Kenryū is easily defeated by one blow with his Shikai broken.

" Kenryū ! " Rurichiyo shouted as she stands there shocked to be defeated so easily .

" Stand back Rurichiyo , get to the safe house at the corner " Enryū shouted in his high-pitched tone.

" Right ! " Rurichiyo replied only to be grabbed by the tentacle of Kumoi's body armor Bakkō.

" Rurichiyo ! " Eneryū shouted as he goes to attack Kumoi .

" Now prepare to die ! " Kumoi shouted as he goes to stab Rurichiyo in the heart.

" Not so fast ! " Ibiki shouted as she swipes Rurichiyo out of the way before he can hit Rurichiyo with his sword.

" Vice Captain Ibiki ! " Kenryū shouted as he's shocked to see her again.

" Get across the street into Ex Captain Isshin's house, i'll deal with this low life " Ibiki said to Kenryu.

" Got it ! " Kenryū replied as he leaves the fight up to Ibiki.

" So you're the one behind all this ? " Ibiki asked.

" Yes and as you can see, i have perfected the finest weapons in the Soul Society " Kumoi answered.

" What's with those assassins you sent here to Karakura Town. Why are they not dying from their blows ? " Ibiki asked the old man.

" Each of the 20 strongest fighters of my organization excluding the power 5 which includes the former Shinigami chief of Patrol Crops Shūsuke Amagai, former Shinigami Vice Captain candidate Makoto Kifune , Former Vice Captain Eisen Glor , Former 3rd seat Jinpachi Ibara and my finest assassin Hanza. The Bakkōtōs have already token over the 20 strongest assassins and will continue to regenerate and grow stronger until they bust " Kumoi explained to Ibiki.

" You monster, how can you do this to your own men ? Why are you trying to destroy the Soul Society ? ! " Ibiki asked as she stands there looking at the leader.

" Since Yamamoto's ascend as the leader of the Gotei 13 and the liberalization of the noble clans that occurred under his rule, the Soul Society has been infested with impurities that drag this great society down. We allow women to take seats within the Gotei 13 and even allow them as Captains, we allow Rukongai vermin to infest the ranks with their lack of moral code and we even allow homosexuals to practice their sinful nature. I've lived 2,560 years and back in my generation things were better and the Rukongai wasn't a shit hole, this to be blamed by Yamamoto softening up the Soul Society and allowing peasants, subhuman and homosexuals as well as women become our police force " Kumoi shouted as he rants more about the Soul Society exposing his vile, sexist, racist and bigoted views.

" So it's true what was expected of you ? You were merely an extremist out to oppose the reforms at the time, you used the vast wealth of the Kasumiōji clan without their consent to forge the weapons used to kill thousands of people opposed to you and rouse up support with the more right-wing elements within the Soul Society. We'll we knew you were known to be a sexist bigot, we didn't think you'll go this far " Ibiki explained to Kumoi.

" How cute, it seems women think that they can be as smart as a man , it's because of women like you, this Soul Society is falling apart. Under my rule, we would govern not only this world but the World of the Living. Under my rule, only men would be allowed to join the Gotei 13, under my rule, no one who descended from a non-Japanese society would be denied entry to the Gotei 13 and under my rule., i will purge the Gotei 13 with homosexuals " Kumoi explained to Ibiki .

" Why do you hate women so much ? " Ibiki asked .

" Because 1,000 years ago, i was the one who helped form the clan by it's finances however instead of making me the leader, they made a woman the leader and the Kasumiōji became the very first clan to ever be lead by a woman . The amoral husband of the very first clan leader was the one who made the Kasumiōji clan, i've lived through 4 clan heads and all of them were women, women don't know how to handle power like a man and that's why our clan is below the Four i have the power to becoming king of the Soul Society and return things to it's glory days " Kumoi explained to the female Vice Captain.

" Well if you have the power to take over the Soul Society ! There is no way i'll allow you to live and overturn the changes we made to this society . **Gentei Kajo **!**Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as her sealed Zanpakutō turns into a black fan with blades on each end of the fan releasing Reiastu engulfing everything within a 50 foot radius in a whirlwind.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**1 mile from Orochimaru's Secret Lab**

10:30 A.M. Sasuke and Guren clash with each other at high-speed. Guren has two long elbow crystal blades against Sasuke's Chidori blade while he's in CS2 state. Guren and Sasuke are evenly matched with each other as each of them move at 293,333.3 ft/sec ( 200,000 MPH ) with each strike from the collision producing 1.49 tons of TNT which is enough force to produce 4 foot deep craters and shockwaves leveling everything within a 300 foot radius.

Sasuke goes to slash Guren with his sword but Guren blocks with her diamond blades which crack from the lightning hitting it but Sasuke's blade chips from the impact of hitting hard diamond. Sasuke dodges a lunging stab and then a kick from Guren and goes for a dropkick but Guren blocks with her elbow blades and pushes Sasuke away from her.

" She's tough ! " Sasuke said to himself as he sees Guren go for her attack.

" **Shōton: Omiwatari** ( 晶遁・御神渡り _Crystal Style: Divine Pathway Jutsu_ ) " Guren chanted as she appears behind him and places her hand on the ground creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce Sasuke.

" **Chidori Nagashi** ( 千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current_ ) " Sasuke countered as he releases Chidori in every direction creating an explosive electrical discharge that shatters the crystals surrounding him.

" Not bad Sasuke but let's see you block this ! " Guren said to Sasuke as she comes towards him with her crystal blades.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Justu **" Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive fire blast at close range seemingly burning Guren however it's revealed to be a crystal clone .

" **Kesshō Hariseki** (結晶針堰 _Crystal Needle Barrage_ ) " Guren chanted as she shoots hundreds of needles towards Sasuke but the Uchiha survivor evades the attack and cuts those coming towards him with his blade.

" That's all you got ? " Sasuke asked only to see Guren above him.

" **Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu** ( 晶遁・手裏剣乱舞 _Crystal Style: Wild Dance of Shuriken_ )" Guren chanted as she surrounds herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken which then rain onto Sasuke.

" **Lightning Style : Senbon Shower **" Sasuke countered as he shapes lightning into hundreds of sharp senbon like needles made of lightning which cancel out thee crystal shiruken.

" **Suishō Bunshin** (翠晶分身_Jade Crystal Clone Jutsu_ ) " Guren chanted as she creates a clone of herself from the mirror and then 5 more for good measure.

" You think you can take me on with clones ? " Sasuke asked Guren .

" Let's see how you fare against my assault " Guren answered as she sends 5 clones to charge right at him .

Sasuke evades one of the clones with Shunshin but the second clone hits him from behind with a kick to the head. Sasuke recovers only to see 2 clones heading towards him with stabbing attacks however the Uchiha survivor cuts both of them down with the swing of his Chidori blade.

" **Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken** ( 結晶・巨大六角手裏剣 _Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken_ ) " the three Guren clones chanted as they form giant crystal shurikens and throw them at Sasuke.

" They're fast ! " Sasuke said to himself as he evades the attack only to see the real Guren charging up her laser.

**Shōton: Isshi Kōmyō** ( 晶遁・一糸光明 _Crystal Style: Arrow of Light_ ) " Guren chanted as she fires a powerful heat blast from her crystal orb in her hands.

" Shit ! " Sasuke shouted as he barely evades the blast as it travels 2 miles east towards a 200 foot hill.

The blast hits the hill and explodes with the yield of 1.06 megatons of TNT which causes a massive explosion leveling everything within a 1.75 mile radius with a shockwave radius of 4.57 miles and sends shrapnel flying as far as 7.42 miles from the epicenter . The blast creates a massive 25,600 foot diameter, 64,000 foot high mushroom cloud with the stem cloud being 10,240 feet in diameter. The cloud disappears to reveal a 500 foot deep, 1,500 foot diameter crater .

" Damn it, i was off by a mark ! " Guren said to herself as she sees Sasuke's wing from his CS2 state partially damaged from the grazing shot from the beat.

" Now it's my turn ! " Sasuke said to himself as he charges up a Cero with lightning around it .

" What the hell is that ? " Guren asked.

" Take this ! **Lightning Cero** " Sasuke chanted as he fires a wide arc Cero spanning as far as 12 feet wide towards Guren as he guides the lightning speed Cero through all the clones and vaporizes them as the blast heads north.

"ARRGH ! " Guren shouted as she's seemingly vaporized from the Cero as it collides with a large 2,000 foot mountain 4 miles north. The blast blasts a massive hole through the mountain. The large 4,000 foot high mountain has a large 1,000 foot diameter hole at the middle of the mountain. A minute later, the mountain collapses and implodes . Sasuke is worn out firing his massive Cero.

" Damn it, that was too close for comfort . I'm not used to firing these Ceros, it still drains too much power from me " Sasuke said to himself only to see Guren emerge from the ground with a massive crystal dome forming a 1 mile diameter crystal dome.

" That was way too close for both of us, it seems that we're too evenly matched but this is will change everything " Guren said to Sasuke as he crystal dome then glows with a bright light which blinds Sasuke.

" What the hell ? " Sasuke asked shocked to see her still alive while blinded by the light.

" As you can see, i'm using the power of crystal refraction to create a blinding light where you can't fight me on even footing " Guren said to Sasuke.

" I see, so i'll fight without my eyes . **Pesquisa** ( _Spanish for_ _Inquiry )_" Sasuke chanted as he tries to home onto Guren but it Sasuke can barely see her even with it activated.

" Trying to sense my Chakra is useless, not even ultrasound can detect the levels of my Chakra. No Chakra sensor has been able to find me thanks to this technique. This is how i was able to be among the candidates of Orochimaru's body oppression until you came along and i was cast aside like garbage only for you to kill him. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND AVENGE OROCHIMARU ! " Guren ranted as she goes to attack Sasuke.

" So you think you can kill me even with my senses blocked ? You have no clue how much stronger have i gotten " Sasuke said to Guren as he is barely able to follow Guren and dodges the attack .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Oorchimaru's hidden base<strong>

Karin ,Suigestu and Jūgo go down the base and see the underground lair below the mountain.

" Looks like we found the jackpot " Karin said to the group.

" Indeed , we can now get what we came here for and leave " Suigestu stated.

" Right ! " Jūgo replied only to see Rinji appears right in front of them.

" So you guys all betray Orochimaru ? I must say , i'm disappointed in all of you " Rinji said to the group.

" Rinji, what are you doing here ? " Karin asked.

" I was going to aid Guren when i caught some rats crawling around " Rinji explained to Guren.

" So you came to fight us ? Ha, foolish mistake , we'll take care of you once and for all " Suigetsu shouted only to fall to the ground exhausted of his Chakra.

" Suigetsu ! " Jūgo shouted as he goes to pick up his friend.

" You're too weakened, you guys go and get what we came here for , i'll take care of this guy " Karin said to the team as she takes out a kunai knife.

" So Karin, are you going to show me how you were picked to be Orochimaru's attendant ? " Rinji asked.

" I may not be a powerhouse like the Sound Four or Guren and Kabuto but i can handle myself in a fight Karin answered as she comes at him with her kunai.

Suigetsu and Jūgo rush to get the files from Orochimaru only to see 200 level 2 curse mark prisoners out fully released and ready to take on Jūgo and Suigetsu.

" What the hell is going on here ? " Jūgo asked.

" We got some huge problems here ! " Suigetsu answered.

Meanwhile Karin clashes attacks with Rinji and dodges a few kunai from him. Karin and Rinji stand evenly matched with each other.

" Not bad Karin, you proved yourself in battle ! " Rinji said to Karin.

" Thanks , same here Rinji ! " Karin replied.

" However allow me to separate each other and show you the difference in our power levels. **Kōmori Seichū** ( 蝙蝠掣肘_Bat Controlling_)" Rinji chanted as he summons an army of bats around Karin.

" All those bats are summonings ! " Karin said to herself as she sees the bats fly to attack .

"** Chōshinha** ( 超心波 _Ultrasonic Mind Waves _) " Rinji chanted as he has bats produce high frequency ultrasonic waves that crack the walls within the base and causes Karin's glasses to crack and ears to bleed.

" What the hell ? " Karin asked as she falls to the ground stunned from the shockwave.

" My bats can generate soundwaves even more powerful than Dosu's Resonating Echo Drill for they can be used to stun the body with sound and also kill with the power of there soundwaves. Now time for the kill " Rinji explained to Karin as the bats gather air in their lungs and inhale .

" Can't move ! " Karin said to herself.

" **Chōto Sonāha** ( 超 ソナー波_Supersonic Sonar Waves ) " _Rinji chanted as he has all his 10 bats fire powerful blasts of supersonic speed air which blows a huge hole in the wall but Karin dodges the attack and goes to attack with her own counterattack.

" **Doku Kōsui Yōsha **( 毒香水溶射_Poison Perfume Spray_ ) " Karin chanted as she sprays a massive amount of pink perfume towards Rinji .

" **Chōto Sonāha** ( 超 ソナー波_Supersonic Sonar Waves ) " _Rinji countered as he uses the sound wave to generate a wind wave to blow away the perfume .

" Looks like you're going to be tougher than i thought " Karin said to Rinji.

" Indeed. I look forward to killing you ! " Rinji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 200 meters from the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Ibiki and Kumoi continue their fight however Kumoi remains to be too strong for Ibiki and he stands there without a starch from Ibiki's attacks.

" What's going on ? Why aren't i able to cut him and he's increased his power and yet he's not being consumed by his Bakkōtō ? " Ibiki said to herself .

" You're probably thinking why your special power sapping poison has no effect on me or why my Bakkōtō isn't taking over my body . I'll be glad to answer that , my Bakkōtō is controlled by a special power orb within the center of my Bakkōtō which causes the Bakkōtō to feed on the orb while supplying me power. This orb allows me to cheat the Bakkōtō's power and i suffer no side effects from it " Kumoi explained to Ibiki as he shows a blue orb at the center of his chest.

" That looks like the Hōgyoku Aizen made , where did you get that ? " Ibiki asked the leader.

" Sōsuke Aizen you say ? Well it's simple, Aizen was planning to originally request our services to help overthrow the Soul Society 130 years ago. He originally created the Hōgyoku using the same technology used to create my Bakkōtōs . Aizen has failed to create many different Hōgyokus over the years, this is a mere imitation of the Hōgyoku. While not nearly as powerful as the perfected one, it gives me Captain level Reiastu and it's powerful enough to prevent the Hōgyoku from taking me over " Kumoi explained to Ibiki as he raises his power.

" What is your connection to Sōsuke Aizen ? " Ibiki asked.

" I knew that he was out to take down the Soul Society for what they did to him . Before he joined the Gotei 13, he was trained by my élite bodyguards and he grew rapidly in power. His strength was amazing , we helped him cover up his crimes and he was a valuable asset when he was a Vice Captain. His Kyōka Suigetsu was an asset to us all in the separatist of the Kasumiōji Clan " Kumoi explained to Ibiki.

" So what became of you and Aizen ? Are you working for Aizen now ? " Ibiki questioned the old man .

" Unfortunately for me, he didn't see us as anything more than expendable. Aizen wanted to overthrow and destroy the traditions of the Soul Society which conflicted with my ideals and we had a falling out. No sooner did he create his first Arrancars, he didn't need us anymore and threatened to out us if we were to try to get in his way. That ungrateful son of a bitch, he would be nothing without us, he wouldn't be able to complete his Hōgyoku projects without our help and his ideals of trying to give everyone, even women the same rights really disgusted me . I made this Hōgyoku copy in case Aizen was to return and try to silence the group if word ever got out about our connection " Kumoi explained to the young Vice Captain.

" That's saying alot when even a scumbag traitor like Aizen sees you as trash. You're the lowest of scum trying to destroy this society and try to drag us into the dark ages. I will stop you once and for all " Ibiki stated.

" Sorry but you forget to factor one thing , i still hold the edge in this fight and to further make the deal to me . I have one last assassin targeting a specific group of people still left here " Kumoi replied as he takes out his microphone.

" What are you doing ? " Ibiki asked him shocked to see him starting to talk on the microphone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile across Karakura Town<strong>

Kumoi makes a speech across the town that can be heard through all the soul phones within the area.

" Attention all Shinigami, i have an important announcement to make about the state of your town " Kumoi said to everyone.

Meanwhile at the Komatsu district 200 meters south of the derailed 10 car passenger train. Renji is listening to the old man.

" What the hell ? It's the leader of the rebellion ! " Renji said to himself.

" As you're aware , they're four spiritually aware humans still in this town and one assassin still here " Kumoi explained to the group.

Meanwhile Rukia is listening while blocking the attacks from the poison assassin.

" He's after Keigo, Tatsuki and the others ! " Rukia said to herself as she barely avoids the slash.

" The powerful Bakkōtō user is at the level of a Vice Captain and the 4 humans he's after aren't even academy student level " Kumoi said to the Shinigami.

Meanwhile at the downtown district within the center of a shopping mall. Hisagi hears the news of Kumoi's plan.

" They're were still humans here ? How ? I thought the Reiteki Hogosaegi would of token them away " Hisagi said to himself as he dodges his opponents attacks.

Meanwhile 200 meters north of Karakura South Primary School. Nanao hears Kumoi's broadcast .

" It would be unfortunate if something were to happen to those humans wouldn't it " Kumoi stated.

" That coward ! " Nanao replied as she barely dodges the whip.

Meanwhile at the Kasazuki district. Iba hears the speech about Kumoi.

" What is he thinking targeting humans ? " Iba said to himself.

Meanwhile at the downtown District, Momo is listening to the old man.

" If you want these humans to survive, surrender yourselves and surrender Rurichiyo Kasumiōji or they will die " Kumoi explained to the Shinigami.

" Leave the humans out of this ! " Momo shouted.

Meanwhile Jinta and Ururu are also fighting while listening to the speech.

" We got to take these guys down and fast " Jinta stated as he fires a shot hitting down his opponent.

" Indeed but they're too strong , we need to deal with them somehow " Ururu replied as dodges shoots from her opponents.

" The enemy that's after them can potentially grow into a Captain Class threat if you try to take him on in battle, even with 10 Vice Captains fighting the guy, you can't defeat him and with all the Captains dealing with Hanza,Eisen or Amagai, you guys are all screwed " Kumoi arrogantly laughed .

Meanwhile Nova, Ririn and Cloud are listening to this.

" This is really bad ! " Ririn shouted.

" The one's were fighting started off only as 3rd seat level threats and grew to Vice Captain level " Nova explained to the group.

" If this guy after the humans can be at Captain level, even the two Bankai users, Rukia and Renji can't beat him combined " Cloud stated.

" Asumming they can go Bankai after using all their power against these monsters " Ririn replied.

Meanwhile at Karakura Town northern city limits, Uryū and Chad are listening to the broadcast.

" So they're using Tatsuki as a hostage ? " Uryū asked.

" As well as Keigo , Mizuro and Chizuru " Chad answered.

" This is bad, we need to go all out an destroy these creatures and take care of the monster attacking Tatsuki and the group " Uryū stated.

" Very well then, no more playing around ! " Chad replied as he releases his Reiatsu.

" Luchiryo, if you can hear this, you must surrender yourself or i'll kill everyone dear to you including those innocent humans " Kumoi stated.

Meanwhile at the block where Kisuke's shop is at, Kisuke listens to the speech.

" Ryūken, if you're out there, head to Karakura Town right now and save Tatsuki and the group " Kisuke said to himself as he goes to avoid the attack from his clone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki and the group see a ninja jump up to their classroom wielding a Bakkōtō with flames covering the blade.

" What the hell ? " Tatsuki shouted.

" Yikes, it's one of the assassin " Keigo shouted as the ninja comes towards them slowly with his blade touching the desk and setting them on fire.

" What do we do ? " Chizuru asked.

" Well here goes nothing ! " Mizuro replied as he pulls out a handgun and aims it at the assassins head only to see the gun cut in half.

" He's so fast ! " Keigo shouted only to see the assassin behind him about to stab him.

" Stay away from my friends ! " Tatsuki shouted as she kicks the assassin in the face and knocks him into the chalkboard.

" What a kick ! " Keigo shouted.

" There's no time for that, we all have to run " Tatsuki shouted as they all run from the flame wielding Bakkōtō monster.

The group is chased by the Bakkōtō wielder as they run down the stairs while the ninja sets everything around him a blaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin is watching from his barrier house as Ibiki and Kumoi clash outside causing rumblings outside.

" So that's his A game ? " Isshin said to the group inside.

" He's gone through all the lengths to kill Rurichiyo to the point he has an ace in the hole " Kenryū stated.

" Don't worry about it , i'll contact Ryūken right now ! " Isshin replied as he puts Ryūken's name on speed dial.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 200 meters from the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Ibiki struggles to put any form of damage to Kumoi while evading his massive tentacles which smash apart concrete and cars within the road while Ibiki is hiding in the mist.

" You can't hide from me forever ! " Kumoi shouted as he generates electricity from his tentacles and swings them n electrocuting the ground and causing a shockwave which blows away the mist.

" Damn it , my cover has been blown ! " Ibiki said to herself as she seems Kumoi charge up an electrical beam with his tentacles and fires it at Ibiki which causes a large explosion.

" Ha, got you ! " Kumoi shouted only to see Ibiki above him.

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears around the dome and with a swing of her fan sends them to hit Kumoi but the attacks do no damage to him.

" Haahahahaaha! You're attacks have no effect on me as long as i have this imitation of the Hōgyoku " Kumoi laughed as he creates a slashwave which cuts down a street lamp.

**" Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chants as she spins her fan creating razor winds that move in a X pattern which pushes Kumoi back and cuts a bit into his armor however it regenerates with the Hōgyoku appearing to regenerate the armor .

" My Hōgyoku copy can regenerate any wound sustained within my armor , you can't hope to defeat me " Kumoi laughed as Ibiki stands there worn out.

" Damn it , i need to find a way to remove the Hōgyoku from him " Ibiki said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Seireitei<strong>

Captains without Zanpakutōs are forced to fight an army of hollows and Menos.

" **Seishinnoudehō**(精神の腕砲_Spirit Arm Cannon_) " ) " Mayuri chanted as he fires 120 shots a second of bullets made of spiritual energy which take out 20 hollows and 2 Menos.

" **Hadō #4. Byakurai** (白雷, _Pale Lightning_) " Byakuya calmly chanted as he puts his right hand up and shoots a lightning bolt from his finger killing 5 Hollows and 3 Menos.

" **Jabarakaina** (蛇腹腕, _"Snake Belly Arm"_) " Mayuri chanted as he arms his left hand extends out like a grappling hook which smashes the face of the Menos killing it with the explosion.

" RWWARGH ! "a Menos roared as he charges up a Cero and fires it at Mayuri.

" **Hadō #33. Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down) "_ Byakuya countered as he uses a powerful blast of blue fire to intercept the Cero and blasts through the Meno's head , splattering it and killing it.

" **Hakuda # 2 Kyōseiteki Nipāmu** (強制的にパーム_Force Palm)" _Sajin chanted as he creates a short-range shockwave from the palm of his giant phantom hand which destroys 20 Hollows with one blow .

"** Hadō # 23 Chikara hakki**_(_力発揮_Force Exert) _" Mayuri chanted as he fires a shockwave from the palm of his hand knocking back 10 hollows into walls killing them.

"** Hadō # 34. Kongōbaku **(金剛漠爆,_Adamantine Blast_)" Byakuya replied as he fires a large fireball towards a Menos, killing the creature.

" **Hakuda # 12. Tairubureiku** (タイルブレイク_Tile Break_)" Sajin chanted as he attacks with a swift chop cutting a Hollow in half.

Meanwhile more Hollows and Menos appear from the portals as they keep opening up.

" How many more of them are going to attack ? " Byakua asked the team.

" There seems to be no end to these creatures ! " Sajin answered.

" Well i see, i guess it's time i put these new weapons to the test " Mayuri stated as he clicks on a button.

Suddenly 50 seated officer level Shinigami androids appear who are still in their notable incomplete stages with no synthetic skin and looking more like robots to go fight the Hollow horde led by Nemu .

" What are those ? " Byakuya asked.

" This is the answers to the troop displacement caused by the invasion of Konoha " Mayuri answered as the Shinigami droids help aid in taking down the endless hordes of Hollows.

" So this is the troop replacements you're trying to create ? " Sajin asked as the Shinigami droids take out some of the Hollows.

" Yep and i've just gotten started with the creation of these models , soon, we will make the Gotei 13 even stronger " Mayuri replied as he continues to fight off the Hollows.

Meanwhile at squad 11, Ikkaku, Yachiru , Yumichika and Kenpachi are taking out as much Hollows as possible.

" This is more like it ! " Kenpachi shouted as he slashes down 20 Hollows and a Menos with one slash.

" Yeah, Kenny is having fun ! " Yachiru shouted as she hops on Kenpachi's back.

" I was looking forward to this all day ! " Ikkaku shouted as he dodges a Cero from a Menos.

" Hopefully these dirty hollows don't mess up my hair ! " Yumichika replied as he cuts down 5 hollow with his sealed sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura Town<strong>

All the Vice Captains are worn out fighting there foes however they all come to notice their foes are becoming larger and more sluggish when it comes to speed as they Bakkōtō's expand from the Reiatsu.

" That's it, they can only absorb a limit of their Reiatsu, anything past a ordinary Vice Captain's Reiatsu they can't handle . Looks like i found they weakpoint of the Bakkōtōs " Nanao said to herself as the Bakkōtō wielder she's fighting swings his whips towards Nanao and smashes an entire building with a casual strike of the whips.

" RAWWARGH ! " the Bakkōtō manic roared as he slams both whips into the ground creating a massive 300 foot radius shockwave leveling 5 buildings but he hits a paper clone.

" **Kamiyari** ( 紙の槍 _Paper Spear_ ) " Nanao chanted as she throws a spear made of paper to go through the Dragon and then explode disabling the justu and surrounding the Bakkōtō assassin with hundreds of floating paper spinning around him.

" WWARRGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shocked to see Nanao standing there with paper around him.

" My Shikai **Kami no Ken**(紙の剣 _Paper Sword_) is a Kidō type Shikai made of special paper made to absorb and cut Kidō based attacks down . **Kamifūkikyū** ( 紙封着球_Paper Sealing Sphere_ ) " Nanao explained as she traps the Bakkōtō wielder in a paper sphere which drops him to the ground trapping him in a paper ball while she holds on to the hilt.

" RWWARGH ! " the Bakkōtō wielder shouted as it struggles to break out.

" **Kaminoki** (紙の木_Paper Tree_) " Nanao chanted as she forms a 100 foot high tree made entirely of paper which lacerates into the paper sphere killing the Bakkōtō wielder.

" ARRRGH ! " the Bakkōtō wielder shouted as he expands into a balloon like shape and explodes dying from the explosion.

" Now time to help the others ! " Nanao said to herself as she's worn out from her battle and goes to call the others.

Meanwhile Renji gets a call from Nanao about his opponent.

" Guys, i found a way to beat them ! " Nanao said to Renji.

" How do we beat these guys ? They're growing even stronger " Renji asked.

Meanwhile Iba is hearing the call from Nanao.

" You need to exhaust them long enough until the eye pops out and then hit them with all your Reiatsu and bust them to pieces " Nanao answered.

Meanwhile Rukia listens to Nanao's speech.

" So that's how we take them down ? " Rukia asked Nanao.

" Yes, we have to go all out ! " Nanao answered.

Meanwhile Hisagi hears about the plan.

" I see, then it's time to stop playing around then ! " Hisagi stated as he releases his Reiatsu.

Meanwhile Kiyone and Sentarō hear about it and power up as well.

" It's time we used our ultimate attack ! " Kiyone said to Sentarō.

" Indeed ! " Sentarō replied .

Meanwhile Renji gets serious and removes his limiter.

" Time to get serious , Gentei Kaijo ! " Renji chanted as he releases the limiter for his Bankai,

" ARRAURGH ! " the assassin shouted as it charges towards Renji but Renji slams his Bankai's mouth into the left shoulder of the assassin and drags him 330 feet high in the air and pushes the assassin, ripping off its left arm. A giant eye then appears at the center of the chest and starts to heal while aiming it's cannon towards Renji.

" I see so that's your game huh ? I'll use my best attack " Renji shouted as he charges up an energy blast inside the mouth of Zabimaru.

" ARRWARGH ! " the assassin shouted as he charges up a massive water blast inside it's canon and launches a 20 foot wide water wave moving at 3450 ft/sec

" **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji chanted as Hihiō Zabimaru fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from it's mouth. The blast completely obliterates the assassin entirely.

Meanwhile at the downtown District, Momo has her assassins trapped in a Kidō trap.

" You fell start for my trap ! " Momo said to the assassins .

" AARRGUH ! " the assassin shouted .

" **Shoot forth, Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) " Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over the assassin that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high.

" ARRAURGH ! " the assassin shouted as it struggles to heal from the immense burns which forces the eye of the Bakkōtō to come out.

Meanwhile Jinta and Ururu power up with their own counterattack.

" I must go full power ! " Ururu said to Jinta as she enters a trance like state.

" Same here , time to fire the ultimate shot of my blaster " Jinta said to Uuru as he loads a special bullet into the gun he's wielding.

Meanwhile Cloud, Ririn and Nova trap the assassins within their barrier.

" Let's try our new attack ! " Rnrin said to the group.

" Right ! " Cloud replied.

" We been waiting to use this for a while ! " Nova said to the group as they all go to fight.

Meanwhile Iba sees his foe come towards him.

" ARRGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as he dashes towards Iba.

" Too slow** Nenshōen** ( 燃焼円 _Combustion Circle_ ) " Iba shouted as he stabs his Zanpakutō into the ground that then goes towards the Bakkōtō wielder and forms a pentagram around him and shoots a large blast of red energy from the ground shooting 500 feet high and 50 feet in diameter which burns the monster alive vaporizing it to bits.

Meanwhile Rukia sees her foes charge right towards her with his Bakkōtō.

" **San no mai, Shirafune** (参の舞・白刀, _Third Dance, White Sword_)" Rukia chanted as she calls out the name of the dance, which reforges her Zanpakutō with ice particles piercing through the Bakkōtō assassins.

" ARRGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster shouted as it struggles to regenerate with the eye appearing on his head.

" **Bankai : Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime**( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she swings her Bankai shortly after release and splits the Bakkōtō wilder in half , killing it instantly.

Meanwhile Hisagi's foe charge towards him in an attempt to slash Hisagi.

"** Reap Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_) " Hisagi chanted as he swings his Shikai which rips through the armor of the monster and strikes the weak point of the neck.

" ARRGUCH ! " the Bakkōtō assassin shouted as he struggles to move.

" **Sannichi Ōgama** **Kazeshini** (三日剴風死鎌 _Crescent_ _Scythe_ _Wind Death_) " Hisagi chanted as he spins both his Kusarigamas until they generate rotating wind around the edges with a green aura. Hisagi forms an eerie green skull aura around him as he shreds the Bakkōtō wielder to shreds beyond repair.

Meanwhile Kiyone and Sentarō go to attack the monsters.

"** Haobōshi Namisetsudan **( 刃を紡波を切断糸 _Spinning Blade Cutting Wave _) " Kiyone shouted as she spins her whip and fires a massive disc shaped blast towards the Bakkōtō monster and cuts the monster in half and causes it to explode.

" **Mokusei Funsaiouchi **(木製戦粉砕を打ち _Wooden War Spiking Smash _) " Sentarō chanted as he throws his hammer which turns into a wooden spike ball moving at 3,230 MPH and hits the Bakkōtō monster which goes through the Bakkōtō monster and kills it instantly.

Both 2 assassins charge at the two however Jinta and Ururu take out the users with their strongest attack.

"** Jinta .50 Caliber Sekkiseki Bullet **" Jinta chanted as he hits one of the assassins smashing his skull to pieces with the shot which causes it to vaporize.

" ARRGH ! " the Bakkōtō monster as the monster disappears.

" These Sekkiseki bullets pack 3 times more stopping power than normal rounds ...however i can only fire one at a tie " Jinta explained to the enemy before falling to the ground.

" **Ururu Genocide Striking Kick** " Ururu chanted as she kicks the enemy 1,200 times which splatter the enemy to bits and then does an axe kick causing a massive explosion vaporizing the Bakkōtō wielders .

" We did it ! " Jinta said to Ururu as he passes out.

" I'm at ... my limit ! " Ururu replied as she passes out as well .

Meanwhile Cloud, Ririn and Nova go out to use their full power.

"** Onpaokisei Bakudan** (音波爆弾を奇声_Screeching Sonic Bomb_ ) " Ririn chanted as she releases a wave of sound which stuns all 3 Bakkōtō assassins

"** Higa Zekkō** (狒牙絶咬,_ Baboon Fang Bite"_)" Cloud chanted as he uses his Shikai fragments to levitate them in the air and the all go flying towards the assassins pining them down and forcing them to the ground.

" Now Nova, use your instant kill technique ! " Ririn said to Nova.

" Right , **Hakai Boido** ( 破壊ボイ _Destruction Void_ ) " Nova chanted as he creates a massive black hole which tears apart the ground and rips all the Bakkōtō monsters and then suck them into the void leaving only a 10 foot diameter, 5 foot deep crater.

" That took everything we got ! " Ririn said to the group as she passes out.

" Indeed , we're put everything we got into killing them ! " Cloud replied as he also passes out.

" Now the town is safe ! " Nova responded as he's the last one to pass out.

Meanwhile Uryū and Chad go to take out the final 10 Bakkōtō wielder.

" Time to test out my new ability ! " Uryū said to Chad as the 5 gun type Bakkōtō wielders try to shoot them.

" I'll get out of the way " Chad replied as he moves out the way from Uryu.

" **Selee Schindler :Streuen Riegel **( _German for Scattering Bolt_ ) " Uryū chanted as he hits each of the Bakkōtō wielders with a series of shots with each bolt hitting through the skull. Then Uryū drops a Gintō which then causes a series of small explosion vaporizing each of them.

" What was that just now ? " Chad asked.

" **Selee Schindler :Streuen Riegel **( _German for Scattering Bolt_ ) is a weaker yet more concentrated version of Sprenger which causes the enemies Reiatsu to detonate onto itself, killing them with their own power. I can kill up to 5 enemies with this one move " Uryū explained to Chad.

" I see , you really have been training , i haven't fallen that behind either " Chad responded as he dashes towards the 5 mêlée Bakkōtō users.

" ARGURAWRGH ! " the Bakkōtō monsters shouted as they dash towards Chad.

"** Brazo de Estrellazo del Gigante **( _Spanish for Dashing Arm of the Giant _) " Chad chanted as he gathers energy around his right armored arm and dashes at 5 times the speed of sound and cuts all the Bakkōtō wielders in half with a single punch.

" How did you do that ? " Uryū asked.

" Captain Soifon taught me to use the combination of speed and strength to increase my power and i increased my power to the point i can cut people in half with the combination of my speed, power and the shaping of my Reiatsu " Chad explained to Uryū.

" Impressive but we can't waste time showing off, we need to rescue Tatsuki " Uryū stated as he rushes with Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 200 meters from the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Ibiki and Kumoi continue their fight with each other when he notices all his assassins are dead.

" Damn it, what's going on ? How were my élite Bakkōtō users defeated ? " Kumoi asked.

" You underestimate the power of the Gotei 13 , the people you deem as rejects, weak or soft have proven to be more than a match for people as well as you who have to rely solely on your weapons " Ibiki explained to the Kumoi.

" How is using my Bakkōtōs any different to you Shinigami using your sword ? " Kumoi questioned the Vice Captain.

" A Bakkōtō is merely a weapon, it doesn't have a soul, a Zanpakutō on the other hand does. We rely on more than our Zanpakutō and our Zanpakutō's rely on us. We are one in the same, your Bakkōtō's are merely parasites who feed on your life force " Ibiki explained to Kumoi.

" I see, however you guys missed one ! " Kumoi stated with a smile.

" Missed one ? " Ibiki shouted.

" Now you guys are going to be responsible for the death of those humans " Kumoi replied with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 200 meters south of Karakura High School<strong>

Tatsuki and her group are at a dead-end within an alley where a flaming Bakkōtō wielder comes closer to them.

" Crap, we're done for ! " Keigo shouted.

" Run, i'll hold him off ! " Tatsuki shouted as she rips out a pipe from the wall.

" Tatsuki, you stand no chance ! " Chizuru shouted.

" Shut up, i'm the strongest one here, i'll try to fight him off. Try finding help meanwhile " Tatsuki shouted.

" Let's go guys, there isn't much we can do here " Mizuro stated.

" Tatsuki don't ! " Keigo shouted only to be grabbed by Mizuro as they run away from the monster as Tatsuki blocks the flaming sword with the lead pipe.

" Tatsuki you fool ! " Chizuru shouted .

" Damn it, the heat from his sword is burning my hands and melting the pipe " Tatsuki shouted as the pipe melts from the intense heat and Tatsuki's hands are burned from the heat.

" RWAWARUGH ! " the Bakkōtō wielder shouted as the monster goes to swing his sword.

" SHIT ! " Tatsuki screamed in horror as she's incapable of moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Karakura High School<strong>

30 seconds after they ran, they arrive 200 meters from the alleyway when they see a massive explosion .

" SHIT ! " Keigo shouted.

" The blast wave is heading towards us ! " Mizuro shouted as the flames burn through everything.

" TATSUKI ! " Chizuru shouted .

" WE'RE DEAD TOO ! " Keigo shouted as the fire wave heads towards them.

" **Spiegelt** ( _German for Reflect ) "_ Ryūken chanted as he protects himself, Keigo, Mizuro and Chizuru with a barrier.

After 30 seconds of the blast, the explosion clears up to reveal 30 buildings were leveled within a 600 foot radius of the alley and everything within a 1,000 foot radius has caught on fire .

" Tatsuki ! " Keigo shouted.

" We've would've been dead had not for her standing back " Mizuro stated.

" It can't be the end ! " Chizuru shouted as she starts to cry only for Ryūken to grab her.

" She's not dead, her life-force is still intact but she needs serious treatment " Ryūken said to the group.

" What are you talking about ? " Keigo asked.

" You guys are spiritually aware like myself and you can't sense your comrades power ? She needs treatment but she'll live thanks to me " Ryūken answered.

" What are you talking about ? " Chizuru asked.

" Shortly before the blast detonated i shot a special Gintō to protect Tatsuki from 99 % of the blast, i wasn't expecting a blast that big and should've used a stronger Gintō however she's treatable " Ryūken answered.

" I can sense it, it's faint but Tatsuki is still alive " Keigo stated.

Meanwhile all the Vice Captains arrive to see what happened.

" What's going on here ? " Renji asked Ryūken.

" We had a minor Captain level explosion within the area " Ryūken answered.

" Whoa, that last Bakkōtō was that strong ? " Rangiku asked shocked.

" We would've had several dead had not for my Gintō , you Shinigami take care of the rest of these humans, i have a patient to treat " Ryūken answered.

" Okay, we'll protect them with our lives ! " Rangiku replied.

" We're glad to see people like you here again " Mizuro stated trying to put the moves on Rangiku.

" Get into the building and we'll protect you all " Nanao said to the teenagers.

" But the entire building is on fire ! " Chizuru stated.

" **Hado # 9 Mizugan Gazō**( 水ガン画像_Water Gun Shot_ ) " Momo chanted as she fires a wave of water which extinguishes all the flames in the building.

" Awesome, she took out all the flames with ease " Keigo shouted.

" It's no big deal, Momo is a master at using Kidō " Renji replied.

" It's good to see you guys are alright " Uryū said to the group.

" Let us protect the humans, you guys fight that guy within the Kurosaki clinic " Chad said to the group.

" Very well then ! " Rukia replied as everyone heads out to fight Kumoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 200 meters above Kisuke's shop<strong>

Meanwhile at the block where Kisuke's shop is at, Kisuke and Tessai destroy both of their clones with their own attacks with Kisuke transformed in his Bankai and Tessai reverting back to his sealed sword.

" To think the clones would force us to use our Bankai " Kisuke said to Tessai.

" It's fortunate that they were easily destroyed in one hit so we didn't have to use our full power attacks in that state " Tessai replied.

" There's no doubt about it, Kumoi had the Hōgyoku with him ! " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" Indeed, there's no way a mere man like him with no Shinigami powers could create clones that powerful without the Hōgyoku and Bakkōtō " Tessai stated.

" Figures, he might be the link to how Aizen completed the Hōgyoku , in other words, he must of been creating Hōgyoku copies long before i started research on one " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" Didn't you get the original concept idea from former 3rd seat of Squad 5 Jeff Sheelal ? " Tessai asked.

" I based the Hōgyoku on Jeff's idea but instead of attempting to harvest souls for the work, i went to Hucedo Mundo and found the rare Reisutōnsage minerals and created for my own purpose of understanding the balance of humans and Hollows as well as Shinigami . Going what i can guess on what's going on , Aizen must've had help with Kumoi's Bakkōtō to form his own attempts however his Hōgyoku never reached the level of the one i created " Kisuke explained to Tessai.

" Still wouldn't Kumoi be a problem even with an incomplete Hōgyoku ? " Tessai asked Kisuke.

" Not really, Kumoi isn't a Shinigami and his Hōgyoku is imperfect. Once his Bakkōtō is destroyed, he's virtually powerless " Kisuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 200 meters south of Karakura High School<strong>

Ryūken arrives at the scene where Tatsuki is is lying unconscious. Tatsuki is within a 12 foot diameter, 4 foot deep crater with only minor burns around her arms and legs and most of clothes burned but is still alive. 30 buildings have been leveled and vaporized by the heat with 50 buildings within a 1,000 foot radius have been damaged by flying debris and caught on fire.

" What happened here ? My Gintō shield was destroyed by the explosion and barely protected the human girl " Ryūken said to himself as he thinks back a few minutes ago.

**2 minutes ago**

**Ryūken's pov**

I was in able to get out of a doctors conference when he gets a call from Isshin about the Karakura crisis .

" Where are you going Dr Ishida ? " one of the doctors asked.

" I was just noted that one of my patients needs emergency treatment and i'm need back real fast " i answered as i head out the room.

I drove as fast as i can risking police catching me in my car for 1.5 minutes until i reached a vacant landfill and then used Hirenkyaku to reach here in 15 seconds and then saw that girl in trouble.

" RWAWARUGH ! " the Bakkōtō wielder shouted as the monster goes to swing his sword.

" SHIT ! " Tatsuki screamed in horror as she's incapable of moving.

" **Spiegelt** ( _German for Reflect ) " _i chanted as i shot the Gintō to block the blow in time however no sooner did his sword collide, the explosion blew it up.

**Present Day**

**3rd person pov**

" Something isn't right, the angle of attack, method of attack and Reiatsu level of this explosion is far too high for a Vice Captain level Reiatsu and while the barrier protected against a 45 ton level explosion, she was still hit by 1% of the blast . That's 90 lbs of TNT, how did a human,even with slight spiritual awareness survive an explosion that could take out an heavily armored battle tank let alone equal a FOAB ? " Ryūken said to himself as he picks up Tatsuki and carries him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back 200 meters from the Kurosaki clinic<strong>

Ibiki senses that the humans left in Karakura Town are alright however she's at her limit of power as Kumoi slams her into the wall of a building .

" You Shinigami might've saved those humans however there's no saving you or the fate of the Soul Society . As we speak, you're captain commander is powerless and all the Captains are dealing with Shūsuke and his élite men, soon i'll rule both this world and the Soul Society " Kumoi laughed as he charges up 8 Cero like beams from each of the giant on his back.

" Damn it, i can't move !" Ibiki shouted.

" Now die you whore ! " Kumoi chanted as he fires a massive Cero-like beam towards Ibiki.

" **Bakudo 39 Enkosen** _(_ 円閘扇,_Arc Shield) _" Momo and Nanao chanted as they create a barrier blocking the Cero from Kumoi, protecting Ibiki.

" What the hell ? " Kumoi shouted as all the Vice Captains in Karakura Town arrive to take on Kumoi.

" You're brand of the Soul Society won't be accepted within the Gotei 13 " Rukia said to Kumoi.

" More weak women and emasculated men coming to fight the new king of the Soul Society ? How laughable " Kumoi arrogantly laughed.

" Don't act high and mighty here , we're be more than enough to take you down ! " Renji replied.

" Are you all stupid ? I may not posses the real Hōgyoku but with the combination of the Hōgyoku copy Aizen once gave me and my Bakkōtō, i can regenerate any wound sustained within my armor , you can't hope to defeat me . My Bakkōtō is controlled by a special power orb within the center of my Bakkōtō which causes the Bakkōtō to feed on the orb while supplying me power. This orb allows me to cheat the Bakkōtō's power and i suffer no side effects from it. With this combined power, even a normal plus like myself has the power equal to a Shinigami Captain with the added benefits of regeneration, you'll need all 13 Vice Captains or at least 2 Captains to even make me break a sweat " Kumoi arrogantly laughed as he gloats his power.

" You're nowhere close to a Captain in power, just because you wield a power of a Captain, doesn't make you Captain level " Hisagi stated.

" A man like you lacks the honor and skill of a Captain, you think you can beat all of us combined with powers you don't really have ? " Nanao asked.

" It doesn't matter, you guys are merely kids, you can never beat a man of my power and experience " Kumoi answered.

" You can't be serious, it's time we bring an end to your arrogance " Ibiki replied as she gets back up and goes to fight with the other Vice Captains in Karakura Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Rungokai sewers<strong>

Izuru is on the ground in the middle of the sewers as he struggles to get back up from the blow inflicted onto his shoulder, suffering a deep cut.

" Damn it, why won't you die already ? " Kifune shouted as he catches his Shikai again.

" Damn, that last hit got me good. He nearly severed my right arm from my right shoulder in that blow. The difference in strength between me and him in strength is amazing thanks to his Bakkōtō " Izuru said to himself.

" Now time to stop toying around with you and kill you with everything i got " Kifune shouted as he throws his spinning blade at 4 times the speed of sound but Izuru barely dodges the attack and gets pushed back 20 feet from the force of the fissure as the slash wave cuts a 2 foot wide, 5 foot deep and 200 foot fissure. Izuru is grazed from the blow which produced the force of 4.6 tons of TNT.

" Damn , it grazed my knee from the force of the blow ! " Izuru said to himself as he holds onto his knee.

" How sickening, why do you think you can win with that pitiful level of power ? " Makoto asked.

" You seem to have the idea that strength alone makes you strong. You're wrong, even if you kill me , you'll never be accepted as a Vice Captain or a Captain of the Gotei 13 . If anything you'll never be considered strong because you use a power that isn't really your own " Izuru explained to Makoto.

" Who gives a damn if i'm accepted or not, with theses Bakkōtōs would change the world and Kumoi would not only usper the Kasumiōji clan but to help create a world that only the strong survive and the weak perish. With this Bakkōtō alone, i can solo the entire Gotei 13 " Kifune arrogantly gloated as he throws his Bakkōtō enhanced Shikai.

" Solo the Gotei 13 ? Don't be so foolish ! " Izuru replied as he uses both hands on his Shikai to smash down the Bakkōtō weapon to the ground.

" What the hell ? How ere you able to hit down my weapon ? " Kifune shouted.

" I won't let you , i've already told you that your power isn't good enough. You gain your power by slicing down the weak and look down on the people inferior to your power" Izuru said to Kifune.

" So what ? " Makoto asked.

" The most important thing to a Shinigami isn't power, it's the bond between him and his Zanpakutō and the bond between him and his squad and the Soul Society he protects " Izuru explained to Makoto as he glows with a light purple Reiastu.

" What utter nonsense ! " Makoto replied as he throws his Bakkōtō enhanced Shikai towards Izuru but Izuru dodges it with Shunpo and appears behind Izuru . Makoto flips it over and guides it towards Izuru but Izuru reacts and uses Shunpo again to come closer to Makoto.

" That Bakkōtō only increases the speed of your weapon and the power of that weapon, as long as i can see your movements before you can throw it, i can react to it even if i'm not that fast " Izuru said to Makoto as Makoto barely dodges the slash towards his neck.

" Damn it, that was too close ! " Makoto said to himself as he goes to strike Izuru only to see the Vice Captain dodge his attack and appear behind him.

" Too slow ! " Izuru shouted as he kicks Makoto into a wall.

" What's going on ? How is he beating me ? " Makoto said to himself as he gets back up.

" If you're wondering why that weapon is not helping you, it's because you lack the resolve i have for the Gotei 13 and you treat that Zanpakutō of yours as a mere weapon while using borrowed power in the process, with that power, you'll never defeat me " Izuru explained to Makoto.

" Don't give me that shit , a foolish thing like that can't overpower my true strength " Makoto shouted as he throws his Bakkōtō again at Izuru.

" **Hadō # 41. Haromoeru**(ハロ燃える _Burning Halo_) " Izuru chanted as his Kidō hits the Shikai bacK but Makoto catches it.

" You think that's enough to beat me ? " Makoto shouted as he sees Izuru above him.

" I got you now " Izuru shouted as he smashes down on the weapon with all his strength.

" Ha, that power isn't going to be nearly enough ! " Makoto shouted as he puts more pressure on Izuru's blade.

" I told you power alone isn't nearly enough! " Izuru replied only for his Shikai to shatter.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So much for that , i've just proven to you that power does matter " Makoto arrogantly laughed only to see the Shikai blades floating.

" **Kōkaisuru** (後悔する_Repent_ ) " Izuru chanted as all his blades hit Makoto's Shikai at once and causes Makoto's Shikai to cave in 10 feet into the ground as well as Makoto creating 6. 1 tons of TNT in striking force.

" What the hell ? " Makoto shouted as he's on the ground within a 10 foot deep and wide crater.

" I must thank my battle with that overweight human back in Konoha, had not for his tough battle , i would've of learned that trick you just saw " Izuru said to Makoto.

" How did you weigh me down ? " Makoto asked.

" Remember that Kidō that i used ? I burned away a good chunk of the Bakkōtō from your Shikai's surface and then went to hit your Shikai 4 times before scattering my Shikai into 10 pieces with my Reiatsu. Your Shikai weighs 192 .83 lbs, i hit your Shikai 14 times, your Shikai now weighs 6,318.66 tons, far too heavy for you to move it anymore " Izuru explained to Makoto as he struggles to move his Shikai.

" Damn you , how can i lose to an insect like you ? You're weaker than me " Makoto shouted.

" It's true that your Reppu's striking strength is stronger than my Wasibuke but strength isn't everything. Zankensokui, only when your heart is in balance can you claim to have true strength " Izuru explained to Makoto.

" I can't lose to you ! " Makoto shouted as he struggles to get back up with his Bakkōtō but he starts to violently expand.

" Looks like you reached your limit , don't try to make this worse for yourself !" Izuru said to Makoto.

" You've yet to beat me , i'm the strongest ! " Makoto shouted as he dashes towards Izuru with his Shikai for one last attack.

" **Bachitsu** (撥つ _The Repellent One_ ) " Izuru chanted as he blocks Makoto's attack and then swings his sword cleaving Makoto cleanly in half with a horizontal slash as well as it's weapon.

" How , how can i fall to an insect ? I'm the strongest " Kifune shouted as his body is consumed by the Bakkōtō and he dies.

" Strongest you say ? Not even close, you've lost your strength a very long time ago " Izuru replied as his Shikai reverts to his sealed sword and he passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Rukongai # 45's landfill<strong>

Meanwhile Jinpachi Ibara fights Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10. The battleaxe** Hakaiha** ( 破壊刃 _Destruction Blade_ ) is overpowering Rangiku's Haineko . Rangiku's right arm is slightly burnt from a recent attack.

" Damn it, his attacks are too strong ! " Rangiku said to herself as she struggles to get back up.

" Looks like your out of gas, time to finish you off ! " Jinpachi shouted as he swings his axe towards Rangiku.

" **Haineko Katamari** ( 灰猫塊 _Ash Cat Clump_ ) " Rangiku chanted as she reforges her Shikai into her base Katana but has ash flowing around her blade with the blade glowing white.

" What the hell ? " Jinpachi shouted shocked to see Rangiku block the hit.

" This technique increases my cutting power in exchange for range and versatility of my base Shikai from. You won't be able to cut me so easily this time around " Rangiku explained to Jinpachi.

" I don't know how you managed to block my axe without it exploding but it won't happen again " Jinpachi stated as he comes at Rangiku and goes to clash with Ranigku.

Rangiku goes for a sweeping slash but Jinpachi jumps over the slash , Rangiku ties to slash the Bakkōtō user but he sidesteps the slash . Jinpachi uses a right slash on Rangiku and almost hits her face. Rangiku counters and uses Shunpo to do a flying slash which cracks the ground. Jinpachi goes for another slash but Rangiku uses Shunpo to dodge an explosive slash .

" **Growl Haineko Bakufū **(灰猫爆風 _Haineko Blast_) " Rangiku chants as she shoots a ball of ash from her sword moving at high speeds .

" Not good enough ! " Jinpachi countered as he swings his axe creating an explosive slash which cancels out the attack.

" What force, is he getting stronger ? " Rangiku asked herself as she sees him get more muscular .

" Take this ! " Jinpachi shouted as he goes for a right horizontal slash but Rangiku barely dodges the hit as the shockwave generated from the sword slash knocks her sword out of her hands .

" Shit ! " Rangiku replied as Jinpachi goes to stab Rangiku in the heart but Rangiku counters it .

" **Hadō # 4 . Byakurai** (白雷, _White_ _Lightning_) " Rangiku chanted as she fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from her finger knocking back Jinpachi .

" Not bad ! " Jinpachi said to Rangiku as he sees Rangiku worn out.

" Damn, i'm almost at my limit ! " Rangiku said to herself as she struggles to catch her breath.

" This is getting tiresome, you should give up and become my slave . It would be ashame if a beautiful woman like you were to die before you served your purpose in life " Jinpachi said to the ginger haired Shinigami.

" My purpose ? " Rangiku asked.

" The purpose of you women is to serve men,once Kumoi is ruling the Soul Society, you'll be back at the kitchen " Jinpachi explained to Rangiku .

" I'll never submit my honor and my pride to your idea of a Soul Society or Kumoi's !" Rangiku replied.

" Then you'll die, there's no escaping this attack ! " Jinpachi shouted as he uses all his energy while swinging his axe and forms a 20 foot diameter wave that extends up to 660 feet eastwards burning through the landfill.

" ARRGH ! " Rangiku shouted as she's engulfed in a massive explosion leveling everything within a 300 foot radius.

" Hahahahaha! Stupid woman, you could never defeat the might Jinpachi ! " Jinpachi arrogantly gloated only to see ash surround him.

" No i got you ! " Rangiku answered as she appears behind the brute.

" Impossible, how did you dodge my attack ? " Jinpachi shouted as he sees Rangiku behind him.

" It's simple . The moment you were about to explode your axe, i used a clone of myself using Haineko " Rangiku answered.

" What did you mean ? " Jinpachi questioned the ginger haired Vice Captain.

" I call it **Kaikō Kegawa** (開口毛皮_Fur shedding_ ) . When my physical body is threatened with a life threatening strike, i can us Haineko to create a clone of myself to take the hit from me " Rangiku explained to Jinpachi.

" Damn it ! " Jinpachi shouted .

" Time to show you Haineko's true power ! _" _Rangiku replied as she uses her Haineko to form a claw-like mass of power surrounding her right arm. Rangiku's power increases to the point that a small tornado is generated around her entire body .

" You think you can beat me ? I'm way too powerful for a weak little woman like you to beat me , let me show you my true power " Jinpachi shouted as he gains even larger muscles until his arms grow 3 times his size .

" **Haineko : Haizume Hakai** (灰爪破壊 _Ash Claw Destruction ) " _Rangiku chanted as she shoots her Haineko into a massive beam in the form of a giant cat claw towards Jinpachi.

"** Unleash Hakaiha **( 破壊刃 _Destruction Blade_ ) " Jinpachi countered as he uses a concentrated 20 foot wave of explosions to create a jet of flames towards Rangiku.

The attacks clash together and causes a massive collision wave within the middle of the landfill.

" Not god enough ! " Rangku shouted as he uses all her power to overpower the jet of flames.

"Shit ! " Jinpachi shouted as he is hit by the blast and then the destructive power explodes creating a massive 300 foot tornado going over 5,000 feet high and creating a massive tornado then the tornado explodes leveling everything within a 600 foot radius.

" That took care of him ! " Rangiku said to herself as she barely moves and falls to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at West Rukongai District # 45<strong>

Hitsugaya struggles to fight against former Vice Captain Eisen Glor, the former Vice Captain of Squad 10 310 years ago until his defection from the Gotei 13 in support of the rebellion against the Soul King. Now Hitsugaya is forced to fight the former Vice Captain using a Bakkōtō to put himself on the level of a Captain and posing a threat to the Rukongai civilians . People are running away as everything within a 100 foot radius of Eisen's Sorakari Yoroi is being sucked into his armor and being smashed by the dense wind armor. Hitsugaya is struggling against him.

" What destructive force ! " Hitsugaya said to himself.

" What's wrong kid ? You don't have the power to break my armor ? Or maybe you do but you lack the control to do so ? " Eisen asked as he sees Hitsugaya try to go for another attack.

" **Hyōryū Senbi** (氷竜旋尾, _Ice Dragon Swirling Tail_) " Hitsugaya shouted as he swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent wave at Eisen but the blast is easily negated by Eisen's wind .

" That's not going to work ! " Eisen shouted only to see Hitsugaya come at him with another attack.

"** Kōridama Keimusho**_( _氷球刑務所_Ice Sphere Prison)" _Hitsugaya shouts as he turns all the water he absorbed and all the water from his Hyōryū Senbi into a massive ice orb.

" **Mikadzuki Fūryoku** (三日月風力 _Crescent Wind_ ) " Eisen countered as he swings his scythe and cuts the orb surrounding him with a single slash .

" Damn it ! " Hitsugaya shouted as his attack failed.

" You lose kid, time to kill some people here . **Arashi Hosodan** ( 嵐細断_Storm Shred_ ) " Eisen countered as he fires a barrages of wind blades at the buildings of the Rukongai swinging his scythe around with the speed of an automatic firearm.

" **Kōriōga Sōkō** ( 氷王が装甲_Armor of the Ice King ) " _Hitsugaya chanted as his ice skin shatters protecting the buildings and the Rukongai civilians from the attacks while he takes minor damage.

" You shielded yourself with ice ? Not bad kid but not good enough ! " Eisen said to Hitsugaya as he goes for another attack.

" Damn it, i barely withstood that attack ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he tries to stand up.

" **Sora Kyojin Hikisa** ( 空巨人引裂 _Tearing Sky Giant _) " Eisen chanted as he swings his scythe in a circular motion to create a swirling circular vortex of wind.

"** Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, _Thousand Years' Ice Prison_) " Hitsugaya countered as he blocks the blast with the ice pillars block the blast and negate of the blast however the blast still knocks Hitsugaya back 300 feet away and hits the ground.

" Hahahaaha ! Looks like you're still green kid. You can't possibly beat me with weak attacks like that and that level of defense of yours is nothing compared to the cutting power of my wind or the massive power of my wind armor , you have nothing to beat me " Eisen laughed as he stand there laughing at Histugaya.

" There has to be a way around his defense, if i can get past it, i can take him down " Hitsugaya said to himself as he stands there with a massive aura of ice forming around him which causes Eisen's barrier to briefly distort a bit.

" What is he up to ? " Eisen said to himself.

" I get it now , that's how i'll beat him ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he goes to fight Eisen.

" Came back for another ass kicking ? " Eisen laughed as he goes for his attack.

" It's time i stop holding back on you. **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) " Hitsugaya chanted as the area around them starts to freeze up as Hitsugaya causes a swirling cloud where all the rain starts to focus and shift wind directions forming an hurricane like storm around the area.

" You fool, you can't control that power, if you use it ,you'll end up destroying this small village, even if you come at me with your strongest attack, it can't shatter my wind armor " Eisen explained to Hitsugaya only to start noticing his wind armor is starting to weaken.

" You think that was my plan ? " Hitsugaya asked Eisen as he starts sucking up wind from the armor.

" Impossible, my Sorakari Yoroi is being negated but how ? " Eisen shouted.

" I figured out how your little Wind Armor works. Your armor uses superheated air around you to create a vertical updraft and that's what generates the strength of your barrier. By using Tensō Jūrin, i countered it by cooling down the air pressure within your win armor and then using my Reiatsu to create an even lower pressure system to disable your wind armor " Hitsugaya explained to Eisen.

" Impossible, how can Reiatsu of this level exist ? " Eisen asked Hitsugaya as his wind armor is gone and Hitsugaya's Tensō Jūrin is now condensed around his body.

" The power Hyōrinmaru expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society, its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity. **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation of the Heavens_) is one of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows me to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere " Hitsugaya explained to Eisen as Eisen gets pissed and goes for his strongest attack.

" You little brat, it's time i put you down . I'm a true Shinigami , the true death god, once i kill you, i'll kill the rest of the fake Shinigami within the Gotei 13 " Eisen shouted as he puts his scythe in front of him and levitates it as he spins it with his wind magic while his hands move freely.

" You're no real Shinigami, Shinigami protect the lives of the innocent , they don't cowardly attack the weak " Hitsugaya replied.

" Let's see how well you protect the people within the Rukongai kid,** Kokushibyō Tatsumak**i ( 黒死病竜巻。_Black Death Tornado_. ) " Eisen shouted as he fires a massive blast towards Hitsugaya by placing his two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of him.

**" Hiryūhō** (氷竜砲_Ice Dragon Cannon_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses both hands on his sword to shoot a dense beam of blue energy traveling to meet the wind blast,.

" Ha, you have limits kid, i can keep this all day ! " Eisen shouted as his Bakkōtō engulfs his arms and enhances more of his power.

" Damn it, he's getting stronger ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he gets pushed back.

" Now i got you this time kid, time to die ! " Eisen shouted as his blast gets closer towards Hitsugaya.

" Allow me to lend you my power master ! " Hyōrinmaru said to Hitsugaya.

" What power ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" The power of a Dragon ! " Hyōrinmaru answered as Hitsugaya's body glows with an immense aura that takes the form of a giant dragon.

" What the hell ? " Eisen shouted as his attack is stopped by the aura.

" Is this the same level of power as Hyōten Hyakkasō condensed ? " Hitsugaya asked .

" Yes, this is a temporarily boost in power , to master this form, you must train more " Hyōrinmaru answered.

" How was my strongest attack stopped ? What is this kid ? " Eisen shouted as he sees Hitsugaya dash towards him.

"** Super Ryusenka** " Hitsugaya shouted as he dashes at Eisen with the aura of a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings.

" Shit ! **Sorakari Yoroi** ( 空刈鎧 _Sky Reaping Armor_ ) " Eisen chanted as he now has a wave of wind condensed around his body but Hitsugaya goes through the barrier and stabs through Eisen moving at 46,933 ft/sec (32,000 MPH ) , Eisen is then covered with ice.

" Your ideal of a Shinigami is long past it's date and should be buried with history " Hitsugaya said to Eisen.

" Damn it ! " Eisen shouted as his Bakkōtō takes over his weakened body and then explodes his body.

" You talk about me not controlling my power yet you never had control of the power you gained " Hitsugaya said to himself as he reverts back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kasumiōji Clan Hideout<strong>

Soifon and Hanza continue to fight each other. Soifon is trapped within the realm of Saiga where she's pitted against her worst nightmares . Soifon is pitted up against her hatred of Kisuke and her fear of Yoruichi's betrayal.

" RWAARGH ! " Hollow Yoruichi roared as she kicks Soifon in the stomach .

" ARRGH ! " Soifon shouted as she coughs up blood.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA ! " fake Kisuke laughed.

" Damn it, there too strong ! " Soifon shouted as she gets slammed into a large rock.

" What's wrong my honey ? You're looking pretty banged up " fake Kisuke said to Soifon as she's grabbed from behind by Yoruichi.

" What are you doing ? " Soifon shouted.

" Relax Soifon, soon your mind would be liberated and you'll become like me " fake Yoruichi stated as she holds her arms.

" Now Soifon, you'll become just like the rest of my experiments " fake Kisuke stated as he comes at Soifon with white go on his sealed sword.

" What is that ? " Soifon asked.

" It's a Hollowfication agent i made to create the Vizards, soon you'll be a monster like them " fake Kisuke explained to Soifon as he walks towards the 2nd division Captain.

Meanwhile outside the Saiga illusion realm, Hanza watches Soifon about to be tortured.

" Yes, let your worse nightmares consume you, there's still much more to come captain Soifon. This nightmare would continue until your soul is shattered " Hanza said to himself only to see the orb starting to crack.

Meanwhile in Sagia's realm, Soifon gets back up with a white aura around her.

" You blew it, i may hate Kisuke but the one thing that he's not is a criminal who would hurt innocent people , as much as i hate at to admit it but Kisuke is a much kinder person than myself. A s for Yoruichi , she'll never betrayal me, me and her have a bond which a monster like you would never understand our bond " Soifon explained to Hanza as she he hugs Kisuke and the fake Kisuke starts to shatter.

" So you mean that we're friends ? " Fake Kisuke asked as his body starts to shatter as well as the realm of Sagia.

" Good Soifon, you've finally have matured ! " Fake Yoruichi said to Soifon as she kisses Soifon and then the realm collapses and the mirrors around Soifon shatter.

" Impossible she shattered my Sagia with sheer willpower ! " Hanza said to himself as he sees Soifon standing amidst the smoke of his shattered Saiga.

" I must admit, you're ability to use peoples nightmares against them is quite a deadly power , however i've outgrown those fears a while ago. Had you got me with that attack over a few months ago, i've would've been finished however i've managed to change my views of Kisuke and Yoruichi and i've long reconciled with those feelings " Soifon explained to Hanza.

" Damn you captains, damn you all to hell ! " Hanza shouted as he holds up his Bakkōtō and then increases his power and dashes towards Soifon with his sword but Soifon blocks the blade with her gauntlet and pushes her back 20 feet.

" You guys think you can overthrow the Gotei 13 ? We'e fought the likes of you for generations, you're coup de dat would never work " Soifon replied as they both fly up the hole created by Hitsugaya and Eisen and then clash in the air with their attacks.

Soifon and Hanza clash attacks with Hanza coming at Soifon with his slashes but Soifon manages to block the blows . Soifon kicks Hanza in the chest and pushes him back 200 feet but the kick barely fazes him in terms of damage. Hanza and Soifon clash attacks with each other. Hanza comes at Soifon with his blade but Soifon dodged the strike. Hanza comes at her with a rising slash but Soifon dodges the strike . Hanza throws a series of 30 fast slashes in 5 seconds but Soifon manages to dodge them.

" You wretch i'll crush you ! " Hanza shouted as he goes to slash Soifon.

" **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ )" Soifon countered as she stands there as she hardens her body using white Reiatsu and takes the hit with the blade stops at her chest without cutting her and she grabs the sword after a few seconds.

" What ? " Hanza shouted shocked to see Soifon block his hit.

" **Suzumebachi Gunodori** ( 雀蜂群踊り_Hornet Swarm Dance ) " _Soifon chanted as she does 36 stabs per second across Hanza's entire body for 10 seconds hitting all the 360 vital points.

" What the hell ? " Hanza asked as his entire body is covered with Hōmonkas.

" It's my ultimate fighting style that i was saving for a certain person . I struck each of your 361 pressure points once with my Suzumebachi. You're finished " Soifon explained to Hanza as his entire body glows red.

" How did you block my hit ? " Hanza asked as his body starts to dissolve.

" **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) vibrates my body at supersonic speeds using Reiastu and that condenses my bodies muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attack, it decreases my speed for a short while in exchange for a tougher body. The level of my durability increases by 4 times but decreases my speed by that same amount " Soifon explained to Hanza as he struggles to resist the power of Nigeki Kessatsu.

" Damn it, i can't die here ! " Hanza shouted as he starts to lose control of his Bakkōtō.

" It's too late for you, Nigeki Kessatsu not only does it rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victims body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka . If i hit you the same place twice, you will die instantly. I hit each vital point of your body twice and now you'll die " Soifon explained to Hanza.

" I can't die now, i can't die ! I CAN'T DIE ! " Hanza shouted as he releases a massive wave of Reiatsu that cancels out the Hōmonkas.

" Impossible he's managed to use the power of the Bakkōtō to cancel out my Nigeki Kessatsu " Soifon said to herself as she sees Hanza worn out severely with his Bakkōtō replacing his armor .

" As long as i have this Bakkōtō and as long as i feel it my Reiastu, i'll never die " Hanza explained to Soifon as he struggles to breathe with sweat running down his head.

" So you're allowing the Bakkōtō to devour your body just to cancel out my Nigeki Kessatsu ? You realize you'll end up killing yourself exerting the limits of your body " Soifon stated.

" I don't care, you think this is enough to take me over. I won't be so easily taken over " Hanza replied.

" Why would you foolishly risk your life-like this ? " Soifon asked.

" For the Kasumiōji clan ! " Hanza answered.

" Aren't you trying to usper the clan ? " Soifon asked.

" No, I'm merely taking it back from the bratty little princess. Master Kumoi should be the real ruler to the clan, not some dumb little bitch or a woman " Hanza shouted as he attacks Soifon with his increased power as he pushes her into the Rukongai not far from Hitsugaya and Rangiku's location.

Meanwhile at the landfill, Rangiku and Hitsugaya meet up with each other. Hitsugaya wakes up Rangiku from her sleep and Rangiku gets up dusting off her clothes.

" Rangiku wake up ! " Hitsugaya said to Rangiku as she gets back up.

" Ah shit, i passed out in the middle of the landfill . Great, now i'll need a shower to get this horrible stench off my clothes " Rangiku said to Hitsugaya.

" It seems like you defeated your foe ! " Hitsugaya said to his Vice Captain.

" How did your battle go captain ? " Rangiku asked Hitsugaya.

" He's dead ! " Hitsugaya replied only to sense an massive amount of Reiatsu from Hanza's direction.

Meanwhile Soifon manages to get back up after being violently slammed into the Runokgai.

" That was a rough landing ! " Soifon said to herself only to see Hanza's sword grow 4 times larger.

" Time to die ! " Hanza shouted as he fires a massive blasts 20 feet wide towards Soifon from 300 feet in the air.

Meanwhile Rangiku and Hitsugaya see the blast heading towards to town .

" The blast is going to level that village ! " Rangiku shouted.

" Don't worry, Soifon isn't going to let that happen, after all she's a Captain " Hitsugaya replied as they see the blast disappear.

"** Shunkō** ( 瞬閧, _Flash Cry ) " _Soifon chanted as he manages to block the full blast bare handed as her captain's robe is shredded by the force of the Reiatsu as her body is surrounded with a massive white Reiatsu. Soifon flies up to meet Hanza face to face.

" That's your true power ? Very interesting.. now i'm going to take you down " Hanza asked Soifon as he dashes towards her with purple Reiatsu around his body.

" Is that the best you got ? " Soifon asked Hanza as she use Shunpo to disappear from his sight.

" Crap,she's so fast! " Hanza said to himself as he can't see Soifon's movements at all . Soifon hits Hanza in the stomach with as powerful strike. Soifon then moves as Hanza and lands 50 punches on him in 3 seconds causing him to stagger back.

" You're mine ! " Soifon shouted as she leaps in the air and goes a powerful strike knocking back Hanza.

" Damn it, she's too fast for me. If i can't beat her with speed, i just have to use all of my power then " Hanza said to himself as he glows with Reiatsu and goes to swing his sword.

" You think you can hit me with a slow hit like that ? " Soifon shouted as she dodges the slash only to see a trail of mirror dust left behind the slash and she's blinded by a flash of light.

" Ha, did you forget about my Saiga's power already ? By converting all my Reiastu, i can leave millions of miniature mirror fragments which would reflect light and blind my foe regardless of how fast they are. You might be fast Captain Soifon but even you can't outrun the speed of light " Hanza explained to Soifon as Soifon struggles to see.

" Damn it, what a cowardly trick ! " Soifon shouted.

" You should know better than to call tricks cowardly, it's all about the results that matter " Hanza replied as he goes for his next attack.

" Shit, he got me good with that last attack , i need to focus " Soifon said to herself as Hanza comes at her with a powerful stab.

" Now die ! " Hanza shouted as he comes at Soifon and stabs her through the chest with his enlarged sword.

" ARRGH ! " Soifon shouted as the blade goes through her chest.

" Hahahaha !Looks like you're dead ! " Hanza arrogantly laughed.

" ..Haaahaa ! " Soifon laughed as it's revealed to be a clone and Hanza was hit from the front and back by Soifon's Suzumebachi with the aura of bee wings made of golden Reiatsu with an golden aura shaped like a bee with her right arm covered in Reiatsu.

" What ? " Hanza shouted as a blue Hōmonka on his chest and he coughs up blood .

" You're finished, i hit you with my **Suzumebachi:Ōhihachi Sashikizu** ( 瞬閧雀蜂,,王妃蜂刺し傷 _Flash Cry Hornet, Queen Bee Sting_ ) . This attack moves at 600,000 ft /sec (409,000 MPH ) or 533 times the speed of sound. Using that speed i hit you with Suzumebachi in the back and front of your heart in 1/5000th of a second " Soifon explained to Hanza as she watches Hanza's Bakkōtō consume him.

" No , NOOO! NOOOOOOO ! ARRRGH ! " Hanza screamed in agony as he expands and grows larger and more bloated before he explodes from his Bakkōtō being over loaded with power.

" You stupid fool, you should've dropped dead and not try to force yourself alive with Reiatsu, your body can only endure so much " Soifon said to herself as she deactivates her Shunkō and then lands at the landfill worn out.

" Looks like you had a hard time as well ! " Hitsugaya said to Soifon.

" Same here, you're also out of Reiatsu ! " Soifon replied.

" Those Bakkōtō users were a real problem ! " Rangiku stated.

" Indeed, they were each much stronger than we thought " Hitsugaya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 200 meters from the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

The Vice Captains each struggle to fight against Kumoi using his powerful Bakkōtō which is using a Hōgyoku copy to stabilize his Bakkōtō from absorbing his own life force and to compensate for the lack of Reiryoku he has to fight the Shinigami .

"** Roar Zabimaru **" Renji chanted as he charges his Bankai towards Kumoi.

" Ha, childs play ! " Kumoi shouted as he uses his tentacles to smash the Bankai and desegments the weapon.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Momo chanted as she shoots a tornado blast towards Kumoi but Kumoi withstand the blast without flinching.

" That's not nearly enough to tickle me !" Kumoi shouted as he smacks Momo with a tentacle, hitting her into a streetlamp.

" Damn it ! " Momo shouted as she struggles to get back up.

" Die ! " Kumoi shouted as he fires a Cero towards Momo.

" **Kamitate** (紙盾 _Paper Shield ) _" Nanao chanted as she uses a massive shield made of paper to absorb the Cero stopping the wave in it's tracks.

" What ? " Kumoi asked shocked to see his attack stopped by Nanao.

" **Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fireball_) " Iba chanted as he shoots a blue fireball hitting Kumoi in the face blinding him.

" Damn you brats ! " Kumoi shouted as he fires to recover from his blind eye sight.

" You might be able to fight with Shinigami but you lack the skill to truly fight with us " Ibiki explained to Kumoi.

" Who needs skill when you have this much power ? " Kumoi replied as he pounds the ground creating a shockwave which blows away everyone and knocks them all down.

" He's too powerful ! " Iba said to the team.

" Agreed, he might have no skill but he's still very powerful with his Bakkōtō " Renji stated.

" We got to bring him down together with a strong enough attack " Rukia stated.

" But how are we going to do this ? " Reni asked the group.

" We'll just have to hit him with everything we got until we overwhelm and shatter his Hōgyoku " Ibiki said to the group.

" It's time i put an end to you brats " Kumoi shouted as all his 8 tentacles on his armor grow spikes and he comes at all of them but they all dodge the attack.

" **Kamiyari** ( 紙の槍 _Paper Spear_ ) " Nanao chanted as she throws a spear made of paper to go through the tentacles and hit Kumoi in chest but the Bakkōtō armor protect Kumoi from the hit.

" Do you think that's enough to stop me ? " Kumoi laughed only to see the paper spear break apart.

" **Kaminoki** (紙の木_Paper Tree_) " Nanao chanted as she forms a 100 foot high tree made entirely of paper which lacerates into the armor and holding Kumoi into place.

" Damn these kids ! " Kumoi shouted as he struggles to move with his armor pinned down.

" **Nenshōen** ( 燃焼円 _Combustion Circle_ ) " Iba shouted as he stabs his Zanpakutō into the ground that then goes towards the Bakkōtō wielder and forms a pentrgarm around him and shoots a large blast of red energy from the ground shooting 500 feet high and 50 feet in diameter which burns Kumoi's armor.

" Damn these kids ! They're really annoying me ! " Kumoi shouted as he uses the Reiatsu of the Hōgyoku to cancel out the blast.

" **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji chanted as Hihiō Zabimaru fires a blast towards Kumoi.

" HAHA ! Not good enough ! " Kumoi replied as he uses two tentacles to block the blast from hitting him.

" **Shoot forth, Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) " Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over Kumoi that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high.

" This isn't enough to slow me down ! " Kumoi shouted as he goes to attack Momo through the flames with his tentacles.

" Momo watch out ! " Renji shouted as the tentacles move too fast for Momo to dodge .

"** Reap Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_)" Hisagi chanted as he swings his Shikai which rips through the tentacles saving Momo from being skewered . Hisagi then wraps his Shikai around Kumoi's body and holds him while Kumoi is still engulfed in the flames protected by his Bakkōtō.

" Nice going Hisagi, hold him in place ! " Renji shouted.

" **Musei Kiringuhari** (無声キリング針_Silent Killing Needles ) " _Ibiki chanted as her sword transforms back into a fan and shoots 100 needles at Kumoi, all of them hitting his back.

" What the hell ? " Kumoi asked as he struggles to stand.

" I hit you with each of those needles, those are meant to stun rather than kill by hitting the pressure points in your body . It's time i end this " Ibiki explained to Kumoi

" Now everyone, we need to combine attacks " Nanao shouted.

" Right ! **Bankai : Shirayuki Shiro Tsukihime**( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she releases her Bankai .

_" Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the abyss of conflagration, cleanse thay evil that stands in the way __"_Momo chanted as she forms a fireball in both hands .

"_Cherry blossoms float on the wind as the warrior travels. With this spell may the cherry blossoms find new lands to float over " _Iba chanted as he forms a wind ball in hands holding his hands up high.

_" Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! A drum roll sounds, the wind that ignites the embers blow. Spinning wheel, orchard sky, dancing daggers! Fluttering wings, bloody sacrifice! Unify and converge brightly when fired ! " _Nanao chanted as a red orb of energy is being formed from two hands forward .

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** **Danmaku** (無音アウター風速やり弾幕 _Silent Kill Wind Spears Barrage) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates a continuous barrage nearly invisible wind spears.

" **Sannichi Ōgama** **Kazeshini** (三日剴風死鎌 _Crescent_ _Scythe_ _Wind Death_) " Hisagi chanted as he spins both his Kusarigamas until they generate rotating wind around the edges with a green aura. Hisagi forms an eerie green skull aura around him as he shreds deep into the Bakkōtō armor within Kumoi while Hisagi gets his distance from the attacks.

"** Hadō # 71. Sōren Shakkahō **(双蓮赤火砲, _Twin Shots of Red Fire_) " Nanao chanted as she fires a massive red blast of energy at Kumoi.

" **Hadō #58 . Tenran** _(_闐嵐,_ Orchid Sky) " _Iba chanted as he fires a massive wind blast .

"** Hadō # 86. Gōkaryūkajikanon** ( 業火龍の火事のカノン。 _Hellfire Dragon Blaze Canon_) " Momo chanted as she fires a massive fire blast from her hands which forms into a massive 30 foot flaming Chinese dragon.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she fires a massive ice wave towards Kumoi.

" **Hikōtsu Taihō** (狒骨大砲, _Baboon Bone Cannon_) " Renji chanted as Hihiō Zabimaru fires a blast towards Kumoi.

" You can't hope to beat me with your weak attacks, i'm unstoppable with the power of the Hōgyoku " Kumoi laughed only to notice the orb of the Hōgyoku is starting to crack.

" It's cracking ! " Iba shouted.,

" Keep it up ! " Ibiki shouted as she pours more Reiastu into the attack.

" What's going on , why's my Hōgyoku cracking ? No, it can't be ! " Kumoi shouted.

" We might not be as strong as Captains but with the combined power of 5 Vice Captains and 2 Bankai wielding Vice Captains, we have enough power to crack your fake Hōgyoku " Rukia explained to Kumoi as all the attacks stop as all the Vice Captains are out of Reiatsu.

" Damn it, we didn't destroy it ! " Iba shouted as he reverts to his sealed sword form and is on his knees from exhaustion.

" We used too much power against the other Bakkōtō weidlers " Renji stated as he reverts to his sealed sword form.

" Damn it, we're so close ! " Rukia shouted as she also reverts back from her Bankai.

" We're at our limit ! " Nanao replied as she reverts back to normal.

" Crap ! " Hisagi shouted as he reverts back to his abuse state.

" We almost had him ! " Momo yelled as she reverts back to normal.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tough luck kids, you almost had me but it seems that the problem is that you had nowhere near the power to kill me " Kumoi laughed as he arrogantly stands over the fallen Vice Captains.

" Damn it ! " Rukia shouted..

" Now to end this ! Uh wait, where's the second division Vice Captain ? " Kumoi asked as he looks around only to see Ibiki above him with her sealed sword coming towards him.

" Gotcha ! " Ibiki shouted as she stabs her sealed sword into the crack of the fake Hōgyoku at the center of Kumoi's Bakkōtō armor.

" Hahahahah! Do you think stabbing your sealed sword into my Hōgyoku is enough to shatter it ? Even with a crack in it, there's no way you can break it with a sealed sword " Kumoi arrogantly laughed.

" I don't intend **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as she goes back to use her Shikai which is embedded within Kumoi's Hōgyoku copy.

" **Museifūha**(無声風刃 _Silent Wind Blade_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she generates wind around her blade and her blade glows blueish white and pours all her Reiatsu into her blade.

" Damn you ! " Kumoi shouted as the cracks grow on the Hōgyoku and then the Hōgyoku shatters to bits.

" Impossible ! How did it crack so easily ? " Kumoi shouted shocked to see his Hōgyoku easily broken.

" You're fake Hōgyoku doesn't even compare to the real deal and you're power is nothing if you don't have the skill and will to die fighting " Ibiki explained to Kumoi as she cuts down Kumoi with a slash down from his chest to his hip nearly splitting Kumoi in half.

" Damn it ! " Kumoi shouted as he falls to the ground with his Bakkōtō rapidly taking over his body.

" You're idea of a new world was flawed, to think you can revert thing back to your primitive, sexist and bigoted world , that's not how the Gotei 13 worlds. We move forward and fight for the future and to protect all people in this world " Ibiki said to Kumoi as she watches him get consumed and killed by his Bakkōtō.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Soul Society<strong>

Yoruichi and Amagai continue to fight each other with Yoruichi dodging his attacks. Amagai senses Kumoi's lifeforce gone from the plane of existence.

" Looks like the old man has kicked the bucket ! " Amgai laughed as his Bakkōtō glows with green energy around his body as Reishi flows around his body.

" You seem to be happy about that ! " Yoruichi said to Amagai.

" Of course i am, not only is that sexist ,racist parasite dead and that's only last filthy nobleman left in this world but his Bakkōtō is gone as well " Amagai stated with a grin.

" So what ? You think that changes anything ? Even without my Zanpakutō, you've yet to lay a starch on me " Yoruichi explained to Amagai .

" That's about to change Yoruichi of the Flash. As you're noting my power is increasing, i've designed my Bakkōtō with a custom ability to take any Reiastu stolen from other Bakkōtōs to make my Bakkōtō stronger, with all the Bakkōtō welders dead , i've absorbed the power of 20 Vice Captains thanks to the special Bakkōtōs Kumoi have given his élite men, including the Captain level Bakkōtō he had powered by the Hōgyoku fake he got from Aizen, the Bakkōtōs of Hanza and Eisen and the Bakkōtōs from Makoto and Jinpachi. All that combined will increase my power beyond your power " Amagai shouted as he glows with green Reiastu as he goes through a transformation.

Meanwhile Yamamoto and Sasakibe are watching the battle with Yamamoto unable to fight. Amagai's Bakkōtō negated his Reiatsu which not just negated his Zanpakutō but his Shinigami powers temporarily .

" Are you alright Captain Commander ? " Sasakibe asked .

" I'm fine Sasakibe ! " Yamamoto answered.

" Amagai, his power is increasing even greater. Are you able to fight at this point ? " Sasakibe asked.

" No, my Reiatsu is still sealed ! " Yamamoto answered.

" We have problems, Amagai's Reiatsu jump up to **667,000 RYK** . This could be trouble" Sasakibe stated.

" Indeed, this could be a problem , even for Yoruichi ! " Yamamoto replied as they watch the battle.

Back at Sōkyoku Hill, Shūsuke muscles grow twice their size and the armored black gauntlet shaped like a dragon on his right arm covers his entire body . His body is now covered in black armor with a dragon head shaped like a helmet covering his neck and forehead with a dragon tail coming out from the back. Amagai unleashes a fiery Reiatsu over his body which causes the sky to darken around the Sōkyoku hill and causes the ground to shake.

" Yoruichi Shihōin, i'll not be stopped . I'll send you all to hell and conquer and destroy all enemies of the Soul Society " Amagai explained to the captain.

" Are you foolish, if you exert too much Reiastu, the Bakkōtō would eat you up " Yoruichi shouted.

" I don't care, as long as it's enough to crush the Soul Society, i'll gladly give my life away " Amagai shouted as he unleashes a wave of fire towards Yoruichi which she dodges only to see Amagai behind her .

" What the hell ? His speed increased ? " Yoruichi said to herself as she barely blocks Amagai's slash with her sealed Zanpakutō and is pushed back to the edge of the hill.

" **Gōen Ryūga: Homura** (業炎龍牙 焔, _Ultimate Dragon Fang Flame: Blaze_)" Amagai chanted as he lifts his sword over his head and covers its entirety in flame and launches a giant fireball at Yoruichi the shape of an eagle which causes an explosion rising up to the stand of Sōkyoku.

Yoruichi is still standing with her blocking the attack , her arms are slightly burned from the attack and her jacket is gone.

" I must admit, had not for shielding myself with my Reiatsu, i would've been a goner. You really have gotten stronger Amagai " Yoruichi said to Shūsuke.

" You're still alive from that ? " Amagai asked.

" You should be aware i'm much stronger than most Captains here , it's as you have become obsessed with the Bakkōtō and have betrayed the Kasumiōji Clan and the Gotei 13 , you've could've been a powerful and valuable member of the Gotei 13 . It's not too late to give up, you can change our destiny " Yoruichi explained to Amagai.

" Me give up, why should i when i have the power to change everything ? I'll use this power of mine to avenge my father and kill the Head Captain for his incompetence and wipe out the whole nobility , including the Kasumiōji Clan . You can't stop me, i've nullified your Zanpakutō and i've only gotten stronger " Amagai explained to Yoruichi as he goes for another attack.

" I see, then there's no point of talking with you is there ? I guess i have to kill you off then " Yoruichi stated.

" Bring it on bitch !" Amagai replied as he shoots another blast of fire from his Bankai but Yoruichi dodges the attack and goes to clash with Amagai

Yoruichi and Amagai engages in a series of sword clashes . Amagai uses a bunch of sword swings to fight off Yoruichi but Yoruichi dodges the attacks and uses a powerful slash to counter each blow. Amagai charges at Yoruichi and they clash attacks with each other, each strike creates 100 foot shockwaves . Yoruichi comes at Amagai with a vertical slash but he blocks the blow pushing her back. Yourichi uses Shunshin goes for a roundhouse kick against Amagai but Amagai grabs her leg and throws her down into the ground and slices her in half .

" **Utsusemi** (空蝉, _Cicada, referencing their molting_) " Yoruichi chanted as she appears behind Amagai and goes to stab him with her Zanpakutō moving at 120,000 ft/sec( 81,800 MPH) but Amagai manages to block the hit barely.

" Let's see you withstand this ! " Amagai shouted as he swings his sword 180 degrees creating a massive fiery shockwave engulfing everything within a 2,000 foot semi-circle radius in flames but Yoruichi dodges the attack and jumps to the air .

Yoruichi then dashes at Amagai with a lunging strike but Amagai blocks her attack. Yoruichi does a series of rapid stabs at Amagai n but the rouge Shinigami dodges them by a few inches . Amagai goes for a counter slash but Yoruichi holds back Amagai's flaming slash with her wakizashi shaped Zanpakutō.

" You've really disappointed me Amagai, you could've been a Captain of the Gotei 13 " Yoruichi said to Amagai as she evades a slash from the Bakkōtō beam sword.

" Shut up, i'm through talking !** Raiendan** (雷炎弾, _Lightning Fireballs_) " Amagai chanted as he uses the tip of his sword to launch a multitude of fireballs at Yoruichi but Yoruichi using Shunpo to dodge the attack.

" You'll never catch me with those slow attacks ! " Yoruichi arrogantly taunted only to see a wave of flames around her.

" You left your guard down ! " Amagai laughed as Yoruichi is surrounded by flames.

" You think surrounding me with flames is enough to stop my movement ? Get real " Yoruichi laughed only to see the flames jump up to block her.

" I've trapped you in a flame cage that would burn you if you escape, go ahead and try because i'll finish you off with this one attack " Amagai laughed as he increases his power to attack Yoruichi .

Amagai twirls his sword above his head, making the blade fiery with flames shooting from the pauldron, while lightning builds up around the blade.

" Shit , i can't escape his attack ! " Yoruichi said to herself.

" **Gōen Ryūga** (業炎龍牙, _Ultra Dragon Fang Flame_) " Amagai chanted as he slams the blade into the ground accompanied by a lightning strike. The ground begins to shake as multiple fire spears shoot from the ground at varied angles to trap Yoruichi in a prison of flames.

" Damn it ! " Yoruichi shouted as she's engulf in a massive 500 foot diameter ,1 mile high pillar of flames which engulf everything within it's path in flames hot enough to vaporize rock. Amagai is worn out from the attack .

" Damn it , that attack took alot from me ! " Amagai said to himself as he looks to see Yoruichi still alive but with some light burns on her body.

" Is that all you got ? " Yoruichi smirked.

" Impossible ? How did you withstood that attack ? " Amagai shouted.

" It's time i stop toying around with you ! **Shunkō** ( 瞬閧,_Flash Cry ) " _Yoruichi chanted as she gets into her Shunkō form.

" Toying around with me ? How arrogant are you, do you think you're better than me ? I'll show you how foolish you are " Amagai shouted as he comes at Yoruichi with his Bankai blade but Yourichi uses her blade with one hand to easily deflect the blow and knock Amagai shinobi 500 feet away from her.

" I was hoping that you would change your ways but it's clear there's no use talking to you " Yoruichi explained to Amagai as she dashes at Amagai with her sword and cuts him e across the chest with a high-speed slash .

" ARRGH ! " Amagai shouted as he holds onto his chest.

" Had enough ? " Yoruichi taunted while in Shunkō .

" I've just gotten started ,that light cut on my chest isn't enough to stop me " Amagai answered as he charges at Yoruichi with his massive Bankai blade.

Amagai charges at Yoruichi with 5 vertical downward strokes of his massive blade but his massive blade is too slow to catch the Goddess of Flash. Amagai swings down with both hands on his sword creating a massive 2,000 foot long flame fissure running westward but Yoruichi uses Shunpo to dodge the hit .

" Where the hell did she go ? " Amagai asked himself only to see Yoruichi behind him.

" Over here ! " Yoruichi said to the blue haired man as she punches Amagai right in the face and send him flying into the large white tower of the Senzaikyu.

" Damn you bitch ! TAKE THIS ! " **Gōen Ryūga: Homura** (業炎龍牙 焔, _Ultimate Dragon Fang Flame: Blaze_)" Amagai chanted as he launched a 15 foot wide blast of fire towards Yoruichi .

" **Hanki** (反鬼, _Reverse Demon) " _Yoruichi countered as she negates the justu entirely from a mile away.

" Impossible, she negated my attack ! " Amagai said to himself.

" **Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ Flashing Lightning God _) " Yoruichi countered as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her right palm to hit Amagai sending Amagai through the large white tower of the Senzaikyu causing the tower to collapse.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Amagai survived the attack and is severely injured from the attack. His Bakkōtō reverted back to it's base state i which only his right arm is covered in a black armored substance and blood cover his upper back , chest and left arm.

" Damn it , damn you to hell ! " Amagai shouted.

" You're armored state of your Bakkōtō is no longer working . Your body is too heavily injured i went easy on you, not just to protect you but if i unleashed a full power blast with my Shunkō, a good chunk of this area would be in a crater. You're at your limit of power, you need to give up this meaningless attempt to gain power " Yoruichi said to Amagai.

" Meaningless you say ? I told you i don't care if i die, as long as i take Yamamoto's head and destroy the corrupt Soul Society and form a new world, if i have to die, you're all going to die with me "Amagai replied as he surrounds himself with flames.

" You're being an idiot, if you allow yourself to be consumed by the Bakkōtō, you'll die " Yoruichi shouted.

" I said i don't care ! " Amagai replied.

" Then i must end your life ! " Yoruichi responded as she puts back her Zanpakutō in her sheathe.

" Then let's settle this , **Kyūkyoku Ryūnantsume**( 究極龍難爪 _Ultimate Dragon Flame Claw ) "_ Amagai chanted as his Bankai blade powered by his Bakkōtō which forms a massive flaming arm similar to a dragon claw as he comes at Yoruichi .

" **Oniken**(鬼の拳_Demon Fist_ ) " Yoruichi countered as she release a massive aura charging towards Amagai with the aura of a tiger coming at him.

Both attack collide and both people appear at the other side but Amagai has a large hole blast through his chest while Yoruichi is uninjured .

" Damn it , i've failed ! " Amagai shouted as he falls to the ground and dies from the blow while Yoruichi is exhausted from her battle.

Meanwhile Captains without Zanpakutō's are forced to fight an army of hollows and Menos when the Hollows and Menos start leaving the Soul Society.

" Looks like the Hollows are disappearing ! " Byakuya said to the team.

" Looks like everything has been token care of ! " Sajin stated.

" Well , that was a well needed exercise ! " Mayuri replied as 50 seated officer level Shinigami androids appear who are still in their notable incomplete stages with no synthetic skin and looking more like robots to go fight the Hollow horde led by Nemu .

Meanwhile at Squad 11, Ikkaku, Yachiru , Yumichika and Kenpachi are doing fighting.

" That's it ? How boring ! " Kenpachi whined as he puts back his sword in his sheathe.

" It ended so soon ! " Yachiru replied ass she hops off Kenpachi's back.

" It was a decent warm up ! " Ikkaku stated as he reverts his Shikai to his sealed sword.

" Agreed ! " Yumichika replied as he also reverts into his sealed sword.

* * *

><p><strong>1 mile from Orochimaru's Secret Lab<strong>

10:30 A.M. Sasuke and Guren continue their fight with each other. Sasuke is forced onto the defensive as the bright light from the crystal dome Guren created robs him of his sight . Sasuke can barely see her even with his Pesquisa activated. Sasuke is covered with bruises and blood as he struggle to see through the attack.

" Trying to sense my Chakra is useless ! " Guren said to Sasuke.

" I can't sense her at all ! " Sasuke said to himself as he struggles to sense her coming.

**" Shōton: Omiwatari** ( 晶遁・御神渡り _Crystal Style: Divine Pathway Jutsu_ ) " Guren chanted as she appears behind him and places her hand on the ground creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce Sasuke. Sasuke barely dodges the attack but his ankle gets cut by the blade.

" ARRGH ! " Sasuke shouted as he trips on the ground and struggles to stand.

" **Kesshō Hariseki** (結晶針堰 _Crystal Needle Barrage_ ) " Guren chanted as she shoots hundreds of needles towards Sasuke which hit Sasuke in the back with 20 crystal needles .

" ARRGH ! " Sasuke shouted as he falls to the ground.

" I got him good ! " Guren said to herself only to see she hit a clone.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Justu **" Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive fire blast at close range seemingly burning Guren however it's revealed to be a crystal clone .

" What the hell , his perception has improved. Is he catching on to me ? " Guren asked herself.

" I'm starting to get the hang of her pattern and my sense of her is starting to improve " Sasuke said to himself.

" Time to get serious ! **Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu** ( 晶遁・手裏剣乱舞 _Crystal Style: Wild Dance of Shuriken_ )" Guren chanted as she surrounds herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken which then rain onto Sasuke.

" Now ! " Sasuke said to himself as he barely dodges the attack .

" **Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken** ( 結晶・巨大六角手裏剣 _Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken_ ) " Guren chanted as she throws a giant crystal shuriken towards Sasuke.

" Shit ! " Sasuke said to himself as he dodges the attack only to not see Guren in front of him charging up her laser.

" Game over ! **Shōton: Isshi Kōmyō** ( 晶遁・一糸光明 _Crystal Style: Arrow of Light ) _" Guren chanted as she blast Sasuke with a full power energy blast of light which blast him to the end of the dome with his shirt completely buried on with mild burns on both his arms and his chest.

" Damn it , she's got me good ! " Sasuke said to himself as he struggles to stand from his wounds.

Meanwhile Guren is worn out from fighting Sasuke and is struggling to maintain her curse mark power up.

" Damn it ! I can't maintain this power for long, if i drag this out, the curse mark pill will burn up all the Chakra in my body and i'll die. I must end this fast " Guren said to herself as she slowly walks towards Sasuke forming a sword make of crystal shaped like a katana.

Meanwhile Sasuke notices that half of his Hollow mask is broken and starts to feel his wounds starting to heal .

" My body is starting to recover, could i be .. ? " Sasuke said to himself as he gets back up.

" It's time i get my vengeance for killing Lord Orochimaru . You can hear me right ? Too bad you can't track my voice or sound direction or my scent " Guren said to Sasuke.

" So you're out to avenge Orochimaru ? I understand, you and me both seek revenge " Sasuke said to Guren while still unable to see.

" What are you taking about ? " Guren asked Sasuke.

" You're aware that i'm the last of my clan aside from Itachi Uchiha, i lived for 7 years to get my payback on my brother. I willingly left my village so i can get his power. I used Orochimaru so i can enough power to avenge my clan however when i found another person to give me power, i discarded Orochimaru with the power i was given . Now i have the power to defeat my brother in combat " Sasuke explained to Guren.

" At you're state, you can't hope to achieve your goals. Now it's time to get payback for wait you did to me " Guren said to Sasuke as she comes closer to him.

" What did i ever do to you ? " Sasuke asked.

" I was offered the chance to become one of Orochimaru's future vessels. When you defected from Konohagakure and Kimimaro was no longer a suitable vessel for Orochimaru, i was the next best choice in Orochimaru's eyes. Unfortunately, by the time i arrived, Orochimaru couldn't wait any longer and instead chose Gen'yūmaru. ou robbed me of the moment that thing i always wanted, to become with Lord Orochimaru " Guren explained to the Uchiha survivor.

" You been brainwashed well by Orochimaru ! " Sasuke stated.

" It's not brainwashing, it's all my reasoning. What the hell would you know?! Time to die ! " Guren shouted as she goes to stab Sasuke with her crystal sword and she manages do so however Sasuke uses his right arm to block the blow even though the sword goes through his arm and almost pierces his chest.

" I see, so that's how it works ! " Sasuke said to Guren as he catches her off-guard.

" I see, so you let yourself get stabbed so you can get close to me ? Not bad but highly idiotic " Guren shouted as she drives her sword into Sasuke's arm and has the blade lightly cut his chest and then gets 20 feet from Sasuke extending the blade that long.

" ARRGH ! " Sasuke shouted.

" Now time to end this ! " Guren shouted as she comes at him with another blade aimed at his head.

" **Chidori Nagashi** ( 千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current_ ) " Sasuke countered as he releases Chidori in every direction creating an explosive electrical discharge that shatters the crystals surrounding him. and hitting Guren .

" ARRGH ! " Guren shouted.

" I got you were i want you . My plan was to lure you close to me and take you and you're crystal dome down now time to end this " Sasuke explained to Guren as he shatters the crystal dome with his massive blast of lightning .

" Damn it ! " Guren shouted as she looks around the area to see her light dome has been scattered and Sasuke can see again.

" It seems like everything is going occurring to plan " Sasuke said to Guren as his Hollowfication starts to heal up his body.

" What's going on ? How are you able to heal from those wounds ? " Guren asked Sasuke.

" The power i was given to by Aizen made this possible, my body has healed fully and with that, i can risk a maneuver like that to break your light mirror justu . Now it's time i put an end to all this " Sasuke explained to Guren as his hollow mask starts to break apart slowly while in CS2 form.

" Bastard ! I can't lose here ! I won't lose, i'll kill you, even if it cost me my life. Lord Orochimaru was my world, my everything, he was like the father i never had and you took him. YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ! " Guren shouted as she grows crystal wings with all her power glowing .

" I see, then it's come to this ? Very well then, it's time i end this too " Sasuke replied as Sasuke the generates lightning in both of hands and them forms a Cero between his hands.

" Take this , this will put an end to your existence . **Shōton: Suishō no Kamigami** ( 晶遁,水晶の神々 _Crystal Style: Crystal Gods_ ) " Guren chanted as she dashes at Sasuke with crystal wing and the armor with a sword within her hand.

" **Chirdoi de Dragón Relámpago **( _Spanish for Chirodi Dragon Lightning _)" Sasuke chanted as he charges at Guren with a two-handed Chriodi with a Cero core and forming the aura of a dragon.

Both attacks clash together and causes a bright light which engulfs everything within the environment . The light clears up to reveal that Sasuke was stabbed through the shoulder but Guren was pierced through the chest through the heart.

" Damn it ! I've failed you Yukimaru, looks like i'll no be with you until the end ! " Guren said to herself as she lies on the ground and she drops down dead on the floor.

" Looks like you failed in your quest for revenge while i succeeded in living to carry out my revenge " Sasuke said to Guren only for his Hollow Mask to shatter and his CS2 form to wear off and he reverts back to normal and collapses due to exhaustion.

Ulquiorra then flies down to the ruins of the battlefield. Rain starts to fall heavily within the ruins of the landscape Ulquiorra looks 2 miles east to see a 500 foot deep, 1,500 foot diameter crater and then looks 4 miles north to see a formerly large 4,000 foot high mountain collapse into a massive 1,500 foot high and 7,500 foot wide pile of ash and debris and then stares at the center of Sasuke and Guren's clash which left behind a 3,487 foot wide, 1,156 foot deep crater.

" Looks like you improved quite a bit Sasuke, pretty soon , you'll be able to stand at the top with us. No wonder Aizen has interest in you " Ulquiorra said to himself as he picks up Sasuke and carries him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Orochimaru's hidden base<strong>

Karin ,Suigestu and Jugo have managed to prevail over their battles with Rinji and the 200 level 2 curse mark prisoners . Jugo and Suigestu are worn out from their battle after fighting Nurari and Gozu and then having to fight 200 level 2 cure mark prisoners with little Chakra.

" Damn, i couldn't believe we had to fight that many people without Chakra " Suigestu said to Jugo.

" I know , it's not as easy doing that without having to use Justu " Jugo replied as they see Karin come out the shadows with blood on her hands , bruises on her body and torn clothes as well as some cuts on her body.

" Boy that was tiring ! " Karin said to the group as she puts on her glasses with broken lenses.

" That wasn't too bad Karin, you actually won you're fight " Suigestu said to Karin.

" I might not be as monstrously strong as the you of you are but i can handle myself in a fight. How else do you think that Orochimaru would allow me to guard one of his strongest prisons ? " Karin explained to Suigestu.

" Well we got the blueprints and finished off the remnants of Orochimaru's army, let's get going " Suigestu said to Jugo and Karin only to see Rinji get back up with a scroll like paper bomb wrapped around his chest.

" So you bastards came to steal Orochimaru's secret ? I'll never allow that to happen ! I'll take you out even if it cost me my life " Rinji shouted as he lights the paper bomb scroll up.

" Shit, i though i killed you stabbing in the chest ! " Karin shouted.

" You should've hit me in the neck because i was wearing some armor underneath it , you're kunai did pierce it but it only lightly cut my chest . Now i'm going to take you all out " Rinji shouted as he rushes towards the group.

" But all of the sudden, he's hit by a small Bala that vaporizes him entirely. Ulquorria then appears with Sasuke over his shoulders carrying him.

" Looks like you guys did a good job here ! " Ulquiorra said to the group.

" Thank you ! " Jugo and the group replied.

" We got everything within the base ! " Karin said to the Espada.

" Very well then, let's return back to Las Noches ! " Ulquiorra said to the team as he opens up a portal to Hueco Mundo as he goes with the group back to the realm of the Hollows.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

12:00 A.M. the Gotei 13 returns to normal after a chaotic battle with the Bakkōtō users. Gyōkaku Kumoi ,the leader of the rebellion and all his associates were killed off and 250 remaining members of the rebellion were arrested and detained to the Maggots Nest.

Yoruichi and Soifon are being talked to by Yamamoto about the success of busting the Kumoi rebels who tried to bring down the Kasumiōji Clan household and take down the Soul Society.

" Congratulation on your efforts by taking down those assassins ! " Yamamoto said to Yoruichi.

" No problem, we knew they were planing something big given the increased level of crime within the Rukongai even with the increased presence of Shinigami and we acted fast. They would've been a real threat if they attacked after the war " Yoruichi explained to the Captain Commander.

" We're forever in your debt Yoruichi, you have proven yourself to be innocent within the trials and you helped us greatly over the years, especially with the Quincy war. As an reward , i'll allow you to attain anything you desire as a reward " Yamamoto said to Yoruichi.

" Very well Yamamoto, but i don't deserve all the credit, that also should go to Captain Soifon and Vice Captain Ibiki " Yoruichi stated.

" You helped out greatly Lady Yoruichi, you deserve most of the credit " Soifon replied.

" By the way , where is Vice Captain Ibiki ? " Yoruichi asked.

" She's currently within the world of the living finishing her mission to protect Rurichiyo " Soifon answered.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same<strong>

**Karakura High School**

12:00 Noon, The Vice Captains are in the world of the living recovering from the wounds by Vice Captain Isane while Unohana and Mayuri are taking care of the damage done to Karakura Town .

" What is the damage of the town ? " Unohana asked Mayuri.

" Severe damage to the Karakura Town high school and 30 buildings were leveled within a fiery explosion within Karakura Town with 200 buildings burned by the attack and several dozen buildings damaged by the battles with the Bakkōtō assassins and Vice Captains " Nemu explained to the two Captains.

" Only several hundred buildings ? That's no problem, we can clean up most of this mess in an hour " Mayuri stated.

" Thankfully it's nothing like the nightmare that occurred a week ago " Unohana replied.

" Or the terrible incident 20 years ago that nearly leveled this country that took an entire week to repair " Mayuri responded.

" We'll cover up the events an massive gasline explosion within the school and rewrite everyone memories into thinking the school was cleared out " Mayuri stated.

" Makes prefect sense , we'll go with that ! " Unohana replied as they walk around the town.

Meanwhile the Vice Captains are being treated of their wounds around Isshin's house with Isshin standing there with Kon in stuff animal form.

" We've definitely managed to beat those Bakkōtō users and Kumoi together ! " Iba said to the gang .

" Indeed, it took us everything we got but we did it together ! " Momo explained to everyone

" Yeah now i'm confident that after all this, we can get stronger and get some payback to what the Shinobi's did to use back in Konoha " Renji stated.

" Indeed, give us a few months and each of us would be as strong as Captains! " Hisagi replied.

" We were incredible out there ! " Nanao stated.

" Indeed, with this level of power, we can't lose again ! " Rukia replied.

" I was incredible sister ! " Kiyone said to Isane as her sister heals her wounds.

" I can tell, you're gotten stronger. You and Sentarō might soon be Vice Captain level " Isane explained to Kiyone.

Meanwhile at the house next to Isshin's house , Ibiki's says goodbye to Rurichiyo and her bodyguards.

" You're finally safe from assassination attempts but now you won't get to run around playing all the time " Ibiki said to Rurichiyo .

" What are you talking about ? We were able to have a great time exploring the real world thanks to you " Rurichiyo asked her.

" I'm sorry but it' going to get more dangerous as months come by, you must be ready to take the title of ruler of your noble clan and become queen soon to help preserve order " Ibiki explained to Rurichiyo.

" I understand , i'm no longer a kid. I have to make sure that no terrible mistakes like what occurred happened again . I'll make sure to avoid people as sad and miserable as Shūsuke Amagai again anyone as sexist and bigoted as Gyōkaku Kumoi from entering our clan . The next time we meet, i'll make sure i'm the ruler of the clan "Luchirio explained to Ibki .

" Good luck with that ! " Ibiki stated.

" Farewell Ibiki, we will meet again ! " Rurichiyo replied as she goes back to the Noble house of the Kasumiōji clan.

" To think all of this was going on all this time " Kon said to Isshin.

" Indeed, this i the second time this month this town was attacked " Isshin replied while still in his Gigai.

" Mr Isshin ! " Rukia said to the middle-aged father.

" What is it Rukia ? " Isshin asked.

" I wonder how long it is before you tell your son the truth ? " Rukia asked Isshin.

" It's not the right time yet, when Ichigo is ready to enter the Winter War, i'll tell him the truth only then would he be ready for his final training " Isshin said to Rukia.

" Final training ? " Rukia asked Isshin.

" Even with Ichigo's increased power from this training he'll never be able to beat Aizen himself. You'll learn the training once that time comes, that time where Ichigo would prove himself worthy to stand on par with the Senior Captains " Isshin explained to Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Vizard Hideout<strong>

Ichigo has managed to sup after a while of rest and lunch and is about to go into his next level . Ichigo has managed to achieve Evolución in less than a week when it took years for even the best Vizards to take this form . Shortly after achieving his form, he easily defeated Hiyori in battle and is out for the next test.

" I'm ready for my next test , bring it on ! " Ichigo explained to Shinji.

" Very well then, we're going to go through the process of using your new form " Shinji said to Ichigo as he backs away to see Kensei appear with his Shikai in hand .

" What are we going to do now ? " Ichigo asked Kensei.

" We're going to do what we did last time , however unlike last time, there won't be Hollowfication chains to help you. You must actively drag out that power of yours to use without allowing yourself to hollowfy and lose control " Kensei explained to Ichigo.

" I know, if i use Evolución , i temporarily shelve my own Reiastu in order to use my Inner Hollow's power which allows the Hollow to automatically drain me of my Reiastu. I felt all my power being converted from my Bankai to my Hollow form and while my power increased drastically, my control and my stamina dropped greatly . I'll just have to do it right " Ichigo explained to Kensei as he puts his hand on face and begins to hollowfy.

" Very well then ! **Evolución :Tachikaze Mano Durael Rey **(_ Spanish for Iron fist king_ ) " Kensei chanted as he puts on his Vizard mask and transforms into his full powered state.

" Very well , time to use my Evolución " Ichigo replied as he hollowfies into his base Hollow mask.

" Nice one however it seems you've still yet to master a straight up transformation to your Evolución, just raw your power from your mask and pour as much power to it until your hollow power covers your entire body and shape it to your full power " Kensei said to Ichigo as he watches Ichigo pour more power into his mask.

" I can do this , i can do this ! " Ichigo said to the Vizards

" He's overdoing it ! " Lisa stated as Ichigo pour more power into his mask.

" That idiot, i knew it was a fluke the first time around " Hiyori smiled as she enjoys looking at Ichigo fail.

" Shit , i can't handle this ! " Ichigo shouted as he starts to go into his first Hollow form.

" Hachigen, dispel it ! " Shinji shouted as Ichigo's body starts to transform.

" Right ! " Hachigen replied.

" No need ! " Kensei replied as he uses Shunpo and punches Ichigo in the back of the head and smashes his face into the ground.

" ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as his face hits the ground and his mask cracks from the force of the blow.

" Looks like Ichigo isn't exactly ready to do this without the hollowfication chains " Hachigen said to Shinji.

" He must, he'll never achieve mastery of that form without it " Shinji replied.

" OWWCH ! Son of a bitch, what the hell you hit me like that ? " Ichigo shouted.

" Because this is a fight moron ! I'm not as soft as Hiyori, i'm not going to just wait for you to hollowfy, if i was the enemy , you've would've been long dead . I'm only giving you 5 second to transform into your Hollow state, if you don't hollowfy fast enough, you're getting punched , hollowfy too fast and you're transform and i'll punch you twice as hard . You're lucky i'm only in Shikai, imagine how much my punches hurt in Bankai " Kensei ranted.

" Damn, i felt like i almost died from that punch ! " Ichigo shouted.

" You better do a better job next time! " Kensei said to Ichigo as he comes at Ichigo.

" Ichigo, you have no idea how important this step is. Before you can master the full power of your Bankai, you must fully conquer the Hollow power within you. Isshin, i promise to make Ichigo strong enough to handle the final training by the time the winter war occurs. He's our only hope in beating Sosuke Aizen " Shinji said to himself as Ichigo fights Kensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

1:00 P.M. and his team return to give Aizen what he wanted. The documents of Orochimaru's curse mark formula.

" Congratulations Sasuke, you've done well with your mission ! " Aizen said to Sasuke.

" No problem lord Aizen , i've followed my end of the deal. Now with that, can you grant my subordinates the power they desire ? " Sasuke asked Aizen.

" Well of course Sasuke, you've served your purpose well and as an exchange, i'll give you a whole day to rest so we can resume training you to take down Itachi " Aizen answered.

" Great, i can't wait until i get that cool hollow power Sasuke has ! " Suigetsu stated.

" Hopefully it can control the violent urges i have ! " Jugo replied.

" And i can finally be strong enough to help Sasuke " Karin responded.

" Don't worry, soon everyone would be strong enough and we can achieve all of our goals " Aizen replied again.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society, 120 miles from the Seireitei<strong>

6 :00 P.M. Kakashi, Yūgao, Sai and Yamato arrive at the Soul Society wearing ragged clothing in disguise of poor Rukongai civilians. They are within the middle of a barren wasteland.

" We've made it here ! " Kakashi said to the team.

" Is this really the Soul Society ? " Yūgao asked Kakashi.

" It barely looks different from our world " Sai answered.

" It's even approaching nighttime ! " Yamato stated.

" Our focus isn't the appearance right now, our job is to find the Seireitei, the heart of the Gotei 13's strength and break into their defenses and find the source of the power and steal it's secrets " Kakashi explained to the group.

" We have a long way to go from there ! " Yamato replied.

" Perhaps we can help you ! " said a young man with spiky green hair and red eyes walking around with a Shinigami robe.

" We would be glad to help you guys out " said a pale man who's bald and has a mustache and beard and wearing glasses and a Shinigami robe.

" Shinigami !" Yamato shouted as he draws out his kunai.

" Prepare to die ! " Yūgao shouted.

" Wait, don't hurt us ! " the green haired man shouted.

" Were here to help you guys ! " the bald man replied.

" Oh really ? We'll see if you're telling the truth. **Interrogation Genjutsu **" Kakashi chanted as he uses handseals and puts both Shinigami in a Genjustu.

" We are former Shinigami who have defected from the Gotei 13 for opposition of the attack on Konoha , my name is Shita Horsimi and that's my partner Siga Satorishi. We will take you to our leader, who expected you guys to come along the way " the two men confessed to the group.

" I see, we'll just have to take our chances with this " Kakashi said to the group.

"Something doesn't seem right. They were expecting us ? " Yūgao questioned Kakashi.

" I agree, something seems sketchy here " Sai stated.

" This could all be a trap by the Shinigami ! " Yamato explained to Kakashi.

" Interrogation Genjutsu breaks the will of his targets to make him or her give as much information as possible. They were telling the truth, there our best chance to breach the Soul Society " Kakashi explained to the group.

" I guess that's the risk they're willing to take " Kakashi replied.

Meanwhile from a hilltop, Gin and Tōusen are watching their plan go together.

" To think they buy into out bait so easily " Gin said to Tōusen .

" Indeed, Aizen has arranged everything well together. By using his Kyōka Suigetsu, those two Shinigami are under complete hypnosis. Not even a Genjustu used to break down minds can break Aizen's control, for they don't preiceve it as a lie and therefore Aizen has rewrote their memories and personalities for this purpose " Gin explained to Tōusen.

" Aizen is indeed brilliant ! " Tōusen stated.

" Indeed, but we must act on Aizen's orders and ensure they get the intel they need, otherwise we lose the opportunity to pit both world against each other " Gin replied as they look at Kakashi and his team head to their destination.

" I wonder how things are going for the Arrancars are doing in our absence ? " Tōusen said to Gin.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches.<strong>

Aizen. Skullak and Cirucci are measuring the progress of each Arrancar in how the new Arrancars fared against the older Arrancars.

" The new recruits of the Arrancar army didn't do too badly against the more experienced Fracción and Numeros " Skullak said to Aizen.

" I see, what were the results ? " Aizen asked Skullak.

" Pow was able to beat newcomer Retrax without the need to release his Zanpakutō but Retrax still was able to put up a good fight against Poww " Skullak explained to Aizen.

" Considering Poww is one of the heaviest hitters of the Espada and he can take even a Vice Captain with released Shikai bare handed, it's surprising Retrax lasted that long " Cirucci explained to Skullak.

" Skeeter and Findor fought evenly at their current state. Both started to fight at a fifth seat level Findor eventually won when he uses his release from to beat Skeeter but Seekter was fighting up to Vice Captain level" Skullak explained to Aizen.

" How did the Drill Bit Arrancar do ? " Aizen asked Skullak .

" Against Mila Rose, quite well, he was no match however for her release form even with the release from he used to force her into her release from " Skullak explained to Aizen.

" How did that Spitter fare ? " Aizen asked Skullak.

" He had the advantage against Loly because in release form skin is coat is poison, so Loly own poison wouldn't effect him however given Loly's immunity to poison, it was a draw " Skullak explained to Aizen.

" As for Skika and Ggio , it was be close to an even match however Gigo was able to prevail in the end " Cirucci said to Aizen.

" Shadow and Apacci also had an almost even fight too but the experience of Appaci was enough to prevail against them " Skullak explained to Aizen.

" Terragator and Sung-sun's fight also ended in a draw because Terra had both power and defense on his side, while Sung-sun had power and speed " Cirucci explained to Aizen.

" The same outcome also occurred with Inyector and Shawlong, Wasupītā and Fran, Inferuno and Edrad and Kuikku and Avirama,the only battle which a newcomer was able to beat the old one was Taransu vs Yylfordt " Skullak said to Aizen.

" I see, that's rather odd ! " Aizen explained to the duo.

" It seems like this Arrancar is a bit too cunning to be a mere recruit " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Hucedo Mundo<strong>

Meanwhile at a far distance from Las Noches, Taransu is using a cellphone to call .

" Hello, is everything in plan Lord Moradrath ? " Taransu asked.

" Yes, we have everything set up as our little plan to take Aizen's Hōgyoku " Moradarth answered.

" They brought me being a Adjuchas hook, line and sinker thanks to my special ability that allows me to revert to my Hollow appearance and just like that, i've become stronger without Aizen realizing it, what an idiot " Taransu explained to Moradarth.

" Good job, you need to make sure you get what we need before tomorrow, my élite force along with a defective member of Las Noches's branch of the Arrancar Army would be coming her armed with Reisutōnsage bombs " Moradarth explained to Taransu.

" So you've finally planned your attack on Aizen ? " Tranastu asked Moradrath.

" Yes and pretty soon, this place will cease to exist and i can become the true god of Hueco Mundo ! HAHAHAHAHA! " Moradrath laughed as doom awaits Las Noches.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Sorry for the massive 3 month delay within the fan fic. I have recently been seeking employment and alot of events have occurred over the space of 3 months which have slowed down progress. Here are the reasons why things have been so slow .**

**The first reason i have token this long is due to the fact that I've been looking for work to pay the bills in the house and it hasn't been easy for me to get enough time to get things done and wasn't until late January until things got stabilized . Now that i have stabilized financial problems, i can continue to bring you this storyline**

**Another reason why i've delayed the story this long is that i wanted to see how the Kenpachi vs Unohana battle pay off and see if it was worth retconing. As if you recall in the previous chapter, i wrote the female Kenpachi which was an OC based on Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet named Hiiro Azre Kishiuōkā aka Kenpachi Crimson as homage to Erza and Unohana's awesomeness and was panning to change until i actually read that battle.**

**Allow me to step into Manga criticism for a second : WTF?! I am so pissed off and disgusted that I can't even begin to explain my anger to you guys . I read what had to be five of the shittiest chapters known to man. Kubo should be shot after what he did to Unohana. Furthermore, Kenpachi's powerup was the biggest ass pull I've ever read in my life. Kubo ruined what was left of a once great manga series. I can go into details how Bleach has decline in the last 2-3 years but i don't want to end up using up anymore space than i had with this chapter but boy Kubo, way to kill off more of your fandom.**

**By contrast Naruto didn't just live up to the hype of awesomeness that was predated before this weeks chapter but the 400 chapters of buildup to this epic fight really paid off nicely and in ways far defining anything possible within the series. Oh fucking shit. Dragon Susanoo Armor on Kurama! A massive Sage Buddha stature with 1,000 arms ! The OP level in this manga just broke through a few more ceilings in the the skyscraper of UBERNESS. Honestly chapter 621 had me more hyped for Naruto given it's been really doing well since the Obito revelation and yes that was a well done revelation. The jury is still out whether to have Hashirama in the sequel but Edo Hashirama vs Yamamoto sounds like an epic enough fight**

**God this chapter is awful , let me wrap this shit up before i drag this out any further. Unohana is killed by Kenpachi and therefore ending this fight and boy am i pissed off by the fucking death. NO , UNOHANA ISN'T GOING TO BE KILLED OFF ! NO, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT PEICE OF SHIT RETCON ABOUT KID KENPACHI AND NO, I REFUSE TO FOLLOW ANY CONTINUITY WITHIN THIS AWFUL TIMESKIP ! Unohana is going to survive and fight Tsunade and be a total badass, Erza expy OC i made as first Kenpachi will stay the first Kenpachi and Kenpachi would get a far better battle and training to get to his potential .At this point i'm not including anything from the Bleach timeskip except Squad Zero, Yamamoto's Bankai ans Sasabike's Bankai. Why mention it ? Because i've reached my breaking point for Bleach . I've quit caring about the manga and have pretty much quit reading that godawful manga because i'm tired of seeing a once great series like Bleach destroy itself, especially when it used to be one of the first managas i've ever read.**

**Which brings me to the third reason why this took 3 months. It's become uneasy writing this fan fic with the drastic shift in quality with both series. Both Naruto and Bleach reached their lowest point around 2011 and it was really that disappointment for both series that fueled me to write this fan fic in the first place so i can make Bleach and Naruto actually be good again and i wrote this fan fic in respect of the best aspects for both series however as of last year, Naruto actually started to get better after the who 571-572 chapter which pushed Naruto to uber badass status and then the Obito revelation sealed the deal. Bleach on the other hand sank even lower with the Quincy arc and while it did had an ultra badass moment in the form of Yamamoto's Bankai, the killing off of his character so early and then the horribly Masaki killed any joy i had for Bleach remaining that wasn't crushed by the FAILbirnger or Decide arcs .**

**Don't worry,. i'm not quitting this fan fic by a longshot but i feel that it's becoming much harder to write a neutral position on both series when one series isn't just crushing another in quality writing but even in the power scales. While the Soul King has alot of potential, Juubi has shown to be more than enough to wipe out anyone in Bleach and really do hope by the time the Sequel to Bleach Shippuden reaches it's final arc, i can say that Bleach has a fighter on the level of Rikudo Sennin or Juubi and we don't get another letdown like Unohana's disappointing payoff or her lameass Bankai.**

**Also speaking of Fairy Tail, that's a pretty good series and it's pretty much replaced the love i once had for Bleach. It's more enjoyable than Naruto and Bleach and treats it's side characters and especially main female characters alot better than the two series and it's fun and lighthearted and doesn't take itself to seriously yet can be just as action packed as Bleach and Naruto in their heydays.**

**Fairy Tail is a very enjoyable anime . It's a classical Shonen anime that is both lighthearted and serious. It has several things in common with One Piece and Soul Eater when it comes to pacing and fun factor and while it's a bit Cliche and a bit too lighthearted at some points, it makes up for having alot of good qualities that make good Shonen . This show has all of the qualities of greatness... Great characters, interesting plot, well done animation, and amazing music! This anime will keep you entertained to say in the least! I'd say that this may be the next top anime! Next to One Piece and Full Metal Alchemist , it's my favorite Shonen anime.**

**There's a reason why i've mentioned this series , it's going to be written in fan fiction by me as a crossover with Naruto co written by user Amikas117, a newcomer on this site who gave me the idea to make a Fairy Tail/Naruto crossover. The Fairy Tail /Naruto crossover starts with Team Natsu going on a mission when they are warped to Naruto's world and that's where things get interesting . The events of the Pein Invasion happen like in canon, Pein attacks however the Fairy Tail characters land in the middle of the village and this is where things take a very interesting turn for both series.**

**Anyways expect the chapter to be almost entirely co written by my friend darkmachines as we get more into the character development of the Arrancars as Patros tires to exact his revenge. Many thanks to him for helping to write the character development of the Arrancars and helping have more depth and character than just having them as canonfodder for Shinigmai like in canon . Also expect things to pick up now that the Shinobi found their way into the Soul Society and things to get more crazy as Gin and Tousen secretly aid the Shinobi to keep the flames of war going between the Shinobi Aillanice and the Gotei 13. There would be more setup and development until the final payoff occurs!**

**If you need me, I'll be rewriting parts of this fan fic for quality improvement.**


	64. Soul Society is breached Patros Revenge

**Bleach Shippuden 62 : **Soul Society is breached, Patros Revenge****

**(A/N: While the Soul Society and the Shinobi Nations prepare for war, Kakashi and his team backed by the Vandenreich go into the Soul Society to steal intel. Meanwhile Las Noches is under an invisible threat with Patros returning to take his revenge on Aizen and the Arrancar army)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society, 2,400 miles north of the Seireitei<strong>

9:00 P.M. Kakashi and his team arrive at a hidden mountain base within the snow-capped mountains within the Soul Society's northernmost region. They then see a base hidden between 5 large mountains and a gate covered in snow and ice.

" What is this place ? " Kakashi asked the Shinigami escorting them.

" This is the last refuge of the Quinces " Shita Horsimi answered.

" Quinces ? I though they were wiped out 200 years ago " Yamato stated.

" They were, most of them anyways, we used to be within the Gotei 13 before that happened. We couldn't handle the fact we were committing genocide. We then learned out what the Shinigami were intending to do and left the Gotei 13 " Siga Satorishi explained to the group.

" So is it true that the Soul Society created the Tailed beast ? " Yūgao questioned the rogue Shinigami.

" Yes it's true ! The Soul Society created the Ten Tailed Beast 200 years ago. We sacrificed thousands of human souls from an ancient civilization by turning them into demons known as hollows " Shita Horsimi explained to the Shinobi.

" We'll let our leader Haschwald explain it to you ! " Siga Satorishi stated.

" Siga Satorishi ? " Yamato asked.

" He's the descendant of the great Quincy leader killed off 200 years ago and said to be the divide son of the greatest Quincy to ever exist, Yhwach " Shita Horsimi explained to the Shinobi.

" I see, let's get inside the base ! " Kakashi stated.

" Right ! Activate the gate ! " Shita replied as the gate opens up and the cloaking device covering the base is deactivated revealing the base.

The Quincy palace is a large ice encrusted building. This building consists of a thick base with a long stairway leading up the front. On top of this are a series of thick columns supporting a thicker second tier of the building. There is a third tier above this, supported by thinner columns. Surrounding the main building are a number of ice-covered round or square towers and two curved structures leaning towards each other, forming an arch-like monument at the front of the building.

Once inside the base, Kakashi, Yūgao, Sai and Yamato arrive at the throne room after walking through the base within a few minutes.

" This place is massive ! " Sai said to Kakashi.

" Indeed, to think they're were survivors all these years " Kakashi stated.

" So my guests of honor have arrived ? " said the voice of a young man sitting on a floating throne.

The group then turn around to see the Quincy Leader. The leader is a tall young man with a thin build. He has long blonde hair that descends past his shoulders. His attire is a variation upon the Quincy's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes .

" Are you the one known as Haschwald ? " Kakashi asked the leader.

" Yes, i'm King Haschwald, i've been expecting you guys to come here " Haschwald answered.

" We have questions for you . Were you the ones who helped us get through the dimensional gates so easily ? " Yamato asked Haschwald.

" It seems you caught on to how you got here ! " Haschwald answered.

" We had a hunch that it was too easy , if the Shinigami did control the Senkaimons, we would've been detected at one point and yet for what we know, there wasn't any Shinigami present at all " Sai explained to Bach.

" That's because we've been watching you guys for a while. When you guys were able to get the blueprints to the Soul Society, we decided to aid you guys in the process. The Soul Society has heavy regulation over the Dangai, the world that bridges the Soul Society to the Human realm " Haschwald explained to the group.

" So how were you able to get us through undetected ? " Kakashi asked the Quincy leader.

" Only Shinigami who have Jigokuchō can safely get to the Soul Society. There's also the problem with **Kōryū** (拘流, _Wresting Flow_) , the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai that's in order to prevent enemies such as Hollows from using it. The current stops souls from moving, and even one foot caught by it makes escape almost impossible. If you guys were caught by that, such an event would cause you guys to get lost or killed and assuming your group make it to the Soul Society, the Shinigami would be aware of your presence and the Shinigami numbers would be far too much for your small group to handle and you would either be captured or killed " Haschwald explained to the Shinobi.

" I see, so how were you able to sneak us into the Soul Society undetected ? " Sai questioned the Quincy leader.

" Remember, Quinces are human, much like you Shinobi. 200 years ago during the Quincy extermination on earth. A handful of 20 Quincy families lead by a top Quincy scientist was able to construct the special Senkaimon and were able to escape to the farthest outskirts of the Soul Society when we struggled to survive and live undetected for 200 years " Haschwald explained to the Shinobi.

" So how were guys able to do it ? How did you guys build these Senkaimons ? " Kakashi asked.

" We build these secret tunnels using **Kaikyō Koteis** (界境固定, _Realm Boundary Fixations_). Kaikyō Koteisi were originally used by lower-echelon Shinigami enter the dimension in great numbers and using a special method, pour in their Reiatsu to fixate the current. The top Quincy scientist was able to copy that technology and using a rare mineral known as **Reisutōnsage** ( 霊はスンを下げ _Spirit Reducing Stone _) " Haschwald explained to the Shinobi.

" Reisutōnsage ? " Yamato asked.

" It's a rare crystallized Reiatsu that has been formed for millions of years deep underground. It's only found in Western Hueco Mundo, the crystal is entirely dangerous and has similar effects to radiation on humans. We were also able to find this untapped mineral within this mountainous region and mined it to help sustain our survival for so long and sent several people in disguise of normal pluses to get food to this place. We also use it to fuel our technology and special Senkaimons " Haschwald explained to Kakashi.

" So you guys are out to help us ? " Kakashi asked the leader.

" Of course, you guys have something we don't have. That is a large army, you're vast army and our knowledge of the Soul Society would be a great alliance to overthrow the Gotei 13 and prevent the death of anymore victims. We will not allow another genocide to take place, not as long as we have the ability to stop them " Haschwald explained to Kakashi .

" Tell me, what caused all these problems with the Soul Society. How did the events of the Quincy war happened ? " Kakashi asked the leader.

" Make yourself at home and allow me to explain the story about the Quincy war and the Quincy genocide " Haschwald replied .

Meanwhile Gin and Tōusen are watching the event unfold as the Quincy remnants make a deal with the Shinobi.

" It seems everything is going according to plan Lord Aizen " Gin said to his boss.

" Haschwald is cooperating with the Shinobi as planned ? It seems he has forgotten the fact i could sell him and his remnants out to the Gotei 13 at any moment before he can finish the revival process of Yhwach " Aizen replied.

" We were able to discover this base around 10 years ago , it was amazing that the Quinces actually managed to survive this long undetected " Tōusen stated.

" It was thanks to a Quincy scientist who was the eldest son of Quincy leader Riku Takuma who constructed this base and they've been developing their revenge soon. I planned to use the Quinces to attack in case this go sour with the Arrancars " Aizen explained to the group.

" And now you're using them to feed the flames of war with the Shinobi and Shinigami ? " Gin asked.

" Yep, whatever it take to obtain my ultimate goals, i will do anything to make sure nothing hinders my goal to become the Soul King " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha<strong>

Tsunade is in her office drinking Sake when Shizune comes to talk with her.

" So we've all reached an agreement with the Kages ? " Shizune asked Tsunade.

" Yes, we have . Everything now rides with Kakashi and his group " Tsunade answered.

" Lady Tsunade, what if the Shinigmai were to capture them ? They're within enemy territory alone with no backup " Shizune stated.

" Kakashi can handle himself well, he's also with Yamato, Sai and Yūgao. They're the best ANBU agents we have on this mission . They're success and failure can affect the state of the Shinobi world and i'm placing my faith in their abilities " Tsunade explained to her assistant.

" In other words, failure is not an option ? " Shizune asked Tsunade.

" Indeed, we came too far too fail. Everyone has begun the mobilization effort to prepare for the war " Tsunade said to Shizune.

" I remember how the events played out ! " Shizune replied as she thinks back to hour ago.

**6 hours ago**

**Kumokagure**

All the 4 Kages and the acting Kazekage gather within the Raikage's office to discuss the ninja alliance.

" You all came quickly ! " Mifune said to the Kages.

" It's all thanks to Konoha's portal that we came here in less than 3 hours " Baki replied.

" Princess Tsunade, are you really all right ? You're not getting any younger, it's best you find a precessdor " Onoki asked Tsunade.

" Look who's talking, you're older than dirt, Mr Fence Sitter " Tsunade replied.

" Setting aside the matter of Danzō. ,i'm relieved that you are back as the Hokage , Lady Tsunade " Mei stated.

" Let us be done with the greetings and get right to business " Mifune replied.

" What to talk about Lord Mifune ? " Tsunade asked the samurai leader.

" How is the progress with the Nine Tails ? " Mifune asked her.

" He's getting stronger. His growth rate is as high as expected. In just a week, he's already begun to learn Sage Mode . Jiraiya wasn't even at this level of mastery when he started this training at the first week " Tsunade answered.

" That's expected of Naruto , the student of the late Lord Jriaiya " Baki stated.

" I must admit, that kid has impressed me with his stories of his growth rate. Then again , he's that guy's kid after all " A replied with an angry look of his face.

" You still hold a grudge with the Fourth Hokage i see ? " Tsunade asked A.

" He was the one who took the life of my father, he was able to defeat 10,000 Shinobis low on Chakra for 3 days and just when he finally gained enough Chakra again, he was killed by that Yellow Flash. It was bad enough that i couldn't even beat him but another when he took his life, my hatred for the Fourth knows no bounds, but that's water under the bridge "A explained to the group.

" We must put that aside, it was a war , it was nothing personal, besides you still haven't answered for the whole Hyūga affair either Raikage. Anyways, my ANBU team has found the location of the enemy headquarters and are going to conduct a infiltration mission to determine the level of strength of the military strength of the Gotei 13, it could be a trap however it's our best lead so far . We have no choice but to wait for more intel on this " Tsunade explained to Raikage.

" We would like access to that portal technology that your village built so we can also launch a series of intel gathering missions " A said to Tsunade.

" It would be a nice touch to the alliance and would benefit all of us in terms of intel gathering and rapid mobilization " Mei stated supporting Raikage's idea.

" Good idea ! Share and share alike ! " Onoki replied.

" It goes without saying, if we all try to compete for self-interest, the Akatsuki and the Gotei 13 will pull the rug out from under us " A explained to the group.

" Don't worry, there's no way we can do this alone. Here are the blueprints ! " Tsunade said to the group as she hands them the documents to each of the other Kages.

" Excellent ! " Onoki said to the Hokage.

" With this, we can take back Gaara and put an end tho the Gotei 13 " Baki stated.

" With all of this, Lady Chiyo's sacrifice won't be in vain . My student was revived in a selfless effort to help bridge a path to unification after the many years we've been divided by self-interest and nationalism which led to many of these wars and conflicts. In order to win this final war, we must unite and get stronger so we can crush the Gotei 13 " Tsunade explained to the group.

" So have we reached a consensus ? " Mifune asked.

" Yes we have, 3 weeks from now, we will return using these portals to Kumokagure with a force of 15,000 troops and plan out the ultimate counterattack against the Gotei 13 . The success of the entire war rides on Konoha for now, since you're the first village to construct these portals " A explained to everyone.

" Don't worry, Kakashi is leading the team, there's no way we'll fail with him on our side " Tsunade replied.

**Present Day**

" Everything rides on the success of the team now. If Kakashi fails this mission, we're all doomed " Tsunade said to Shizune.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Kumokagure<strong>

A and his team begin to work on their own portal and think how amazing the speed of it is.

" How is the process of construction of the portal ? " A asked Mabui.

" Lord Raikage, we've just started the construction of the portal " Mabui answered.

" It took Konoha a week to make their portal . It's going to take a while finish the portal " C explained to A.

" Sorry it's just that i can't wait to get some vengeance for what they did to Yugito. That was Darui's girlfriend and they killed her off to form the Ten Tails " A stated.

" Still the level of technology the Soul Society and the Gotei 13 has impressed me to no end . To think that the Fourth Hokage's Justu could be used to this extent " Mabui replied as she thinks back to what she saw earlier.

**11 1/2 hours ago**

**Raikage's office**

Raikage is within his office shocked to see Yamato gone so fast when he sees Tsunade appear out of the blue and right at his office .

" What's going on Hokage ? " A asked Tsunade.

" What's going on is that we just found our ticket into getting into the Soul Society " Tsunade answered.

" What is this ? How are you able to get to my office quickly ? " A asked Tsunade.

" We'll explain more of this in Konoha ! " Tsunade replied as she grabs his hand and stabs the kunai into the air with the formula symbol and twists the air around her like opening a door with a key and creates a portal that they travel back into Konoha.

**Present Day**

" Damn the Fourth Hokage, even to this day, i live under that man's shadow . Now your son has the power of the Nine Tails, would he surpass my power as well as Bee's " Raikage said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>Mount Myōboku<strong>**

Naruto has to put the new Sage Mode to the test by trying to do it without the oil however he's failed yet again.

" AWWWWH! Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell ? ! Help me ! I don't wanna be a frog ! " Naruto shouted as he runs around only to get hit by Fukasaku's stick.

" Calm down ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Damn, doing it without oil is nearly impossible, can't i just take some of this oil to battle and use it ? " Naruto asked the elder toad.

" This oil can only exist in the atmosphere of Mount Myōboku, and will evaporate if taken outside. Therefore, it would totally useless if you can't do Sage Mode without the Oil " Fukasaku explained to Naruto.

" Damn it, this is really hard ! " Naruto said to himself.

" Let's take five for the day, you're girlfriend is resting after her training, you should too !" Fukasaku stated.

" I guess so ! " Naruto replied as he gets ready to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kurosaki Clinic<strong>

Isshin is at the rooftop of his house smoking a cigarette when Ikumi comes upstairs to talk with him.

" So how long are you going to play the normal human father gig towards your son ? " Ikumi asked Isshin.

" I see, it figures you've been dying to ask me that question. What about your own son ? " Isshin answered with a question.

" Difference is that my son isn't a Shinigmai like you son Captain Shiba " Ikumi stated.

" Fair enough but i'm no longer Captain after that incident 20 years ago , former Lieutenant of Squad 5 . Besides ever since i married Masaki, i'm Isshin Kurosaki ! " Isshin replied.

" I've gotten far stronger than a Lieutenant after all these years and last time i checked, i was the Lieutenant of that Squad " Ikumi responded.

" Sadly , i've been rusty for all these years and i'm not just talking about swordsmanship " Isshin said to Ikumi.

" You're still hung up on the fact your wife died aren't you ? " Ikumi questioned the former Captain.

" If only i gained back my powers during that incident, if i had the strength to beat Aizen, that Grand Fisher wouldn't off killed Masaki " Isshin explained to Ikumi.

" Still i wonder what drove wedge between us after all these years ? You came very close to marrying me! " Ikumi said to Isshin.

" That whole event 21 years ago changed our lives when Aizen captured you and nearly killed you " Isshin replied.

" Yep, had that incident never happen , we would be the ones married and i doubt your children would exist " Ikumi stated.

" Yeah however if it wasn't for you getting close to Aizen and getting the intel needed to stop him 20 years ago " Isshin replied.

" I thought i was going to die for sure, thank god Kisuke treated me before this monster killed me " Ikumi said to Isshin.

" Yeah, i already blame myself for the death of Masaki and my previous girlfriend before you. I would've been devastated if i lost a close childhood friend " Isshin replied.

" I doubt you called me here just to talk about your past , why did you really call me here ? " Ikumi asked Isshin.

" Am i the only one who sense that things are off about the Shinobi attacks on us ? " Isshin questioned.

" Ever since the failure of the Dehollowfication bomb, it seems like what we know about the Shinobi isn't so black and white. Something is fishy about all this, i have a feeling that the Shinobi are the least of our problems at the moment " Ikumi explained to Isshin.

" We have to do more investigation on the matter and hope that we can find out what's really going on " Isshin replied.

" I wonder how your son is doing ? " Ikumi asked.

" He's training with the Vizards ! " Isshin answered.

" I see, so he also survived the Hollowfication process , how far has he gotten ? " Ikumi asked Isshin.

" He's still in the developing stages of his Hollowifcation " Isshin answered.

" I see ,he carries an even more powerful form of Hollowifcation, one even the Vizards don't have " Ikumi stated.

" Yep , it's the same kind of Hollow that came close to destroying this city 20 years ago " Isshin replied.

" Until he masters his Evolución form, he's not ready for my training yet " Ikumi responded.

" And once he goes through your training, Ichigo can do something that i've failed to achieve 20 years ago, the Third Release " Isshin said to Ikumi.

" It's said that the 3rd Zanpakutō release can only be achieved once every 1,000 years and attempting release that power just achieving it would cost one their powers " Ikumi explained to Isshin.

" I'm aware of that but it was needed to stop _It _" Isshin replied.

" I see, still you needed Ryuken's for it as well ,i wish i've could've helped out as well however it took me this long to finally control the monster inside me " Ikumi explained to Isshin.

" Don't blame yourself, you spent years around the world in isolation trying to control that power " Isshin said to Ikumi.

" That is until i got married to my husband back when i was in brazil, it was painful hiding a double life from him regarding my origins but i'm sure you had the same problems with Masaki right ? " Ikumi asked Isshin.

" Yep, she processed no special powers like a Quincy or anything, she was a normal human being who helped me overcome loneliness much like you're Ex husband Umanoite Freqüentes " Isshin explained to Ikumi.

" However unlike your wife, my husband had slight spiritual awareness and was obsessed with the supernatural . He worked within the supernatural branch of the CIA which consists of humans who have seen spirits within the past . Unfortunately that obsession was also his undoing, he died within June 16 ,1994 after we were married for 15 years and left me with a newborn without a father " Ikumi explained to Isshin.

" That was a day before Masaki' s death. What stopped you from saving him ? " Isshin asked Ikumi.

" There was a major hollow outbreak within Sao Paulo that was led by a powerful Vasto Lordes, i was able to kill it with my vastly improved hollows however back in my home within Rio De Janeiro, my husband was attacked and killed by some low-level Hollow. I don't know whether it had to do with the same hollow who killed your wife or not but it seemed intentional as if Aizen was sending a message to me " Ikumi explained to Isshin.

" That sounds alot like what happened to my cousin within the clan 40 years ago " Isshin stated.

" You mean... ? " Ikumi asked only to hear Yuzu calling out Isshin.

" Dad, we're out of water ! " Yuzu said to them behind the door.

" Give me one minute ! " Isshin replied as he goes to help his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard training ground<strong>

Ichigo is trying to form his Hollow mask when he gets punched in the face by Kensei again and smashed through 5 three story sized rocks from Kensei's punch. Kensei is within his Evolución while Ichigo hasn't managed to fully master the transformation state.

" What's wrong Ichigo ? Don't tell me it was a fluke . Earlier you proved to be more than a match for Hiyori but now you can't bring out that power again ? " Kensei asked Ichigo in a serious mocking tone.

" Damn it , why won't it come out ? What's going on with me. ? Why can't i draw it out ? " Ichigo said to himself as he gets out the pile of rocks.

" You suck Ichigo ! " Hiyori laughed as she mocks Ichigo.

" Hey don't be jealous that you've yet to come close to that level of power Hiyori " Lisa said to Hiyori.

" What was that four eyes ? " Hiyori shouted at Lisa.

" Don't try to fight me little girl ! " Lisa replied.

" What was that ? " Hiyori shouted as she pulls out her sword only to feel a surge of Reiatsu from Ichigo.

" Is he going to finally achieve it again ? " Mashiro asked Hachigen.

" This has been the 40th time Ichgo has tried in the last few hours " Hachigen answered.

" Hopefully it's not a dud like last time ! " Love stated.

" Don't give your hopes up. We've barely achieved our Evolución " Rose replied.

" Don't count me out yet ! " Ichigo responded as he then retakes control and then unleashes a controlled and condensed Reiatsu around himself to take over the Hollow as the form shatters and explodes and starts to retake a new form .

Ichigo 's mask now has four thick red stripes that appear to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes of his mask and either disappear into both sides of the lower jaw or travel past the very top of the mask itself. He also has small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. A white armor covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet.

" He's achieved Evolución again ! " Shinji said to everyone .

" About time ! I was getting bored punching you around ! " Kensei smirked as he takes out his Shikai.

" This is more like it. Time to prove how strong this for is to you ! " Ichigo replied as he dashes at Kensei with his Bankai combined with his hollow powers.

" **Kūkiha**(空気刃 _Air Blades_) " Kensei chanted as he swings his blades cutting the mask and shattering Ichigo's Evolución .

" What ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see his mask shattered with ease.

" You didn't pour nearly enough of your Hollow power into it. You rushed the process and as of a result, you've only managed to use 1/5th of your inner Hollow powers " Kensei said to Ichigo as he stands above him disappointed.

" Damn it ! " Ichigo shouted as he tires to hollowfy but he can't summon his mask.

" You've reached your limit for the day, call it quits and rest up for tomorrow " Shinji said to Ichigo.

" Damn it, i was so close ! " Ichigo shouted.

" Don't rush into it Ichigo. We still have until the Winter War ! " Shinji stated.

" I need to get strong enough to save Orihime ! " Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

" So you suffered within this world ? " Orihime asked the masked man.

" Yes , i was robbed of everything. I lost the love of my life and i learned that the world i lived in was a world of lives " Tobi said to Orihime.

" How sad, is this why you're trying to destroy the world ? " Orihime asked him.

" Yes, however i'm not trying to cause complete destruction Once the 10 tails is reborn, i will cast a Genjustu over the moon and everyone would be free from the world of lies. With this power, there would be no war, no suffering, no thievery, no racism, no murder, no genocide, no rape and no starvation. This world would be born a new " Tobi explained to Orihime.

" Still why at the cost of so many innocent lives ? " Orihime asked Tobi.

" It seems you're naïve as always. Despite spending a good 4 days here, you've still haven't realized what kind of world the Soul King runs " Tobi answered.

" What are you talking about ? " Orihime asked.

" Allow me to reveal to you, the truth of your race " Tobi stated.

" My race ? " Orihime asked.

" Yes, the real reason why you have such god like powers ! " Tobi replied as he activates his Mangekyō Sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>Las Noches**

The Fracción recap their training to get stronger and serve Aizen.

" Those battles were very tough ! " Retrax said to the rest of the group.

" Indeed, we finally have become powerful members of this army " Skeeter replied.

" These Older Arrancar are no joke ! " Drill Bit stated .

" Indeed, we barely won our fights ! " Spitter replied as he thinks back to a few hours ago.

**Several Hours ago **

Aizen watches his Arrancar army spar with each other.

Retrax is taking on Poww in battle ,the short silver-haired muscular Arrancar is being easily overpowered by Poww's massive strength.

" This is all you got ? " Poww asked Retrax.

" Hardly, i didn't think you would be this strong ! " Retrax answered.

" Come on, release your sword already ! " Poww stated.

" Very well then ! **Roll Píldora Bicho** ( _Spanish for Pill bug_) " Retrax chanted as he releases his Zanpakutō and turns into a humanoid pill bug, with armor on his arms and upper back.

" That's more like it , let's get serious ! " Poww stated.

" Right ! " Retrax replied as he curls up into a ball and comes at Poww and clash attacks with each other.

Meanwhile at another ring, Skeeter and Findor clashing attacks with each other . They' re evenly matched at their current state. Both are fighting at a fifth seat level.

" I see, you fight at the level of a 5th seat right now, let's take this up a notch ! 3rd Seat level ! " Findor said to Skeeter as he cracks a bit of his mask until he raises to the level of a 3rd seat.

" Okay, time to get even stronger !** Suck'em dry Zancudo** ( _Spanish for Mosquito_) " Skeeter chanted as he transforms into a humanoid mosquito.

" Let's see what you got ! " Findor said to Skeeter as he comes to clash with Skeeter however he's hit by the long needle like nose and starts to steal blood from Findor..

" My Resurrección powers allows me to double my strength by every 500 millimeters of blood i drink. When i'm in release form, i'm only at the level of a 3rd seat, i can continue to grow up until i surpass Vice Captain level, i can handle up to 5,000 millimeters of blood " Skeeter explained to Findor.

Meanwhile at another arena, Mila is easily kicking around Drill bit without using her sealed sword . Drill Bit gets back up and goes to fight again.

" Come on, you're stronger than that ! " Mila said to the brown-haired Arrancar.

" I won't disappoint Lord Aizen !** Drill 'em Gorgojo** ( _Spanish for Weevil_) " Drill Bit chanted as he turn his arm into a humanoid weevil with a drill for a right hand. Which is his basic weapons.

Meanwhile Loly is clashing with her dagger against the overweight Arrancar.

" Not bad, you're pretty tough ! " Loly said to Spitter.

" Same here ! " Spitter replied as he goes to releases his sword.

" Then let's do this ! **Poison Escolopendra **(_Spanish for Centipede _) " Loly chanted as she unleashes her Resurrección form .

" **Infect Rana Dardo Venenosa** ( _Spanish for_ _Poison Dart Frog_) " Spitter countered as he turns himself into a light blue colored humanoid overweight frog and wields a hand-held flail. His skin is cover with a deadly blue toxin.

" Take this ! " Loly shouted as she smacks Spitter with her deadly poison tentacle however the poison does nothing to him

" My body also contains a lethal poison that makes poison useless against me . One touch of my skin and my opponents are infected with a deadly poison. My poison prevents nerves from transmitting impulses, leaving the muscles in an inactive state of contraction. This can lead to heart failure or fibrillation. It can bypass even Hierro if even a small starch is found on it and the poison can kill regardless of Reiatsu level " Spitter explained to Loly.

Meanwhile Skika and Gigo clash attacks with each other and are evenly matched with each other .

" This is getting good ! " Gigo said to Skika as he clashes blades with the Arrancar.

" Indeed, let's stop playing around ! " Skika replied as he goes to release his sword.

" **Bite Off **Tigre Estoque** **( _Spanish for Tiger Rapier_) " Gigo chanted as he releases his Zanpakutō.

" **Slice Cigarra** ( _Spanish for_ _Cicada_) " Skika chanted as he turns him into a humanoid cicada, who wields two-bladed wing shape swords.

Meanwhile Shadow and Apacci clash attacks with each other and fight almost evenly matched with each other.

" Let's see what you got, release your sword ! " Apacci said to the new Arrancar.

" Very well then ! **Fly Iguana Libélula** (_Spanish for_ _Iguana Dragonfly_)" Shadow replied as he transforms himself into a humanoid mix of an iguana and dragonfly. His body is covered in armor and scales. His right hand turn into a bladed snapping-claw and his is left hand becomes the shape of an iguana's head.

Meanwhile Terragator and Sung-sun clash attacks with each other . Terra has better power and defense while Sung-sun has better agility and speed.

" Let's see what you can do to me ! " Sun Sun said to the new Arrancar.

" Fine, i'll crush you with my power ! " Terragator replied as he goes to release his Zanpakutō.

" **Strangle to death **Anaconda** **( _Spanish for Anaconda_) " Sun Sun chants as she releases her Zanpakutō.

" **Crunch 'em Tortuga Acuática Caimán** ( _Spanish for Terrapin Alligator_) " Terragator chanted as he releases his Zanpakutō which covers his body in scales. In his left hand he wields a spike shield shape as a turtle's shell and his is right hand wields a large saw bladed broadsword.

Meanwhile Inyector and Shawlong are evenly matched in battle .

" Not bad new recruit ! " Shawlong said to Inyector.

" I know, it's exciting to finally being an Arrancar ! " Inyector replied.

" Now let's wrap things up and see how well you fare against my full power . **Snip Tijereta** (_Spanish for Earwig_ ) " Shawlong chanted as he uses his release from

" **Sting 'em Pez León Avispón** ( _Spanish for_ _Lionfish Hornet_) " Inyector countered as he his head morphs into the shape of a lionfish, while his body the shape of a humanoid hornet. His right had turns into a stinger.

Both fighters clash attacks with each other however Shawlong sees darts come at him.

" Those things are coated with poison ! " Shawlong said to himself as he uses Sonído as he dodges the attack.

" Smart move to dodge those darts. Each of those darts are designed to pierce Arrancar Hierro and inject anyone hit with lionfish poison. The venom can cause systemic effects such as extreme pain, nausea, vomiting, fever, breathing difficulties, convulsions, dizziness, redness on the affected area, headache, numbness, paresthesia (pins and needles) and sweating, it renders you incapable of fighting so i can use my stinger to score a direct fatal blow " Inyector explained to Shawlong as he goes to aim another series of darts at Shawlong.

Meanwhile Taransu is being overpowered by Yylfordt who has the edge in brute strength.

" Hahahaha, is that all you got ? " Yylfordt arrogantly laughed as Taransu gets back up.

" I'm not done yet . **Swing Tarántula** (_Spanish for Tarantula_) " Taransu chanted as he turns him into a humanoid looking spider with eight bladed spider legs appearing on his back and he wields a saw bladed sword.

" You think releasing your sword is going to make a difference ? I'm way stronger than you, hahahahaha ! " Yylfordt shouted with an arrogant laugh only to be pierced by one of the blades and feels his body going numb.

" You left your guard down, each of my legs contain a deadly poison which paralyses any limb i hit and slowly kills you off " Taransu said to the Arrancar.

" You tricked me ! " Yylfordt shouted.

" You should've used Pesquisa to know whether i was holding back or not " Tarnasu replied with an evil smile.

" Shut the fuck up! **Skewer Del Toro** (_Spanish for Of the Bull_ ) " Yylfordt chanted as releases his sword and attacks with blind rage and fury.

Meanwhile Wasupītā and Fran are also fighting each other.

" You're an excellent fighter ! " Fran said to Wasupītā.

" Thanks ! " Wasupītā replied.

" Now let's see what power you have ! " Fran stated .

" **Sting Avispa** (wasp) " Wasupītā chanted as he turns into a green humanoid wasp with bug eyes and clear wings on his back. His left arm become a black and yellow sting.

" **Propel, Libelula** ( _Spanish for Dragonfly_) " Fran chanted as he draws out his sword and releases his sword .

Meanwhile at another ring Inferuno and Edrad fight with each other with each fo them turning into release forms .

" **Burn'em** **Hormiga de Fuego** (_Spanish for Fire Ant_) " Inferuno chanted as he turns into a red humanoid fire ant.

"**Erupt **Volcánica** **(_ Spanish for_ _Volcanic _) " Edard chanted as he releases his sword.

" It seems both of us use flames ! " Inferuno said to Edard.

" It's going to be very tough to fight you with flames ! " Edard stated.

" Now let's see which drone in this colony has the best fire power within this royal army " Inferuno replied.

And within the last arena Kuikku and Avirama are fighting each other in battle.

" Dat's more like it ! " Kuikku shouted as he fires a series of 6 Balas from each of his western styled Bala revolvers but Avirama dodges the shots.

" Not bad , you seem yo enjoy fighting new recruit " Avirama said to the trigger happy cowboy.

" I just love fightin' and shootin' stuff ! " Kukiku replied.

" Then let's shoot it out . **Scalp** **Águila** ( _Spanish for __Eagle _) " Avirama chanted as he releases his sword.

" Very well then. **Shoot 'em up Cobra de Alacrán** ( _Spanish for_ _Cobra Scorpion_) " Kukiku countered as he releases his sword. His body is covered in armor and scales. His left hand/arm becomes a pincer claw and his right hand/arm became a cobra's head, while a scorpion's tail appears on his back.

" **Devorar Pluma** (_Spanish for Devouring Feather _) " Avirama chanted as he fires bullet like feathers at 12,000 feathers per minute_._

"** Feliz Disparo **_(___Spanish for _Happy Trigger) _" Kikku countered as he fires a wave of green bullets from his pincer claw and scorpion tail which melt the feathers.

" What the hell ? " Avirama asked shocked to see his feathers cancels out.

" My Resurrección gives me the power to melt through defenses with highly acidic bullet like stingers and if bitten by the Cobra head , the foe is poisoned with cobra venom, which is just as dangerous as a real cobra's venom and if stung by is scorpion tail the opponent is poison with scorpion's poison " Kikku explained to Avirama.

" I see, things are finally getting interesting ! " Avirama replied.

**Present Day**

" I have to say, it's great being an Arrancar ! " Inferuno said to his new friends.

" It beats being a Hollow constantly struggling to get food everyday " Kikku stated.

" We used to struggle with no one there to protect us and never had friends , now we have retained our humanity " Shadow explained to the group.

" Yeah, i feel safe within this massive fortress " Terragator stated.

" Indeed, it's as if no one can hurt us anymore ! " Inyector replied.

" Where's that Taransu guy ? " Wasupītā asked.

" We don't know ! " Terragator answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Moradath's Palace<strong>

Moradarth gets a call from Taranstu about the operation.

" I got some intel on some of the projects Lord Aizen has been working on " Tarnasu said to Moradarth.

" Good, you might want to get out of there, you don't want to be caught in the explosion " Moradarth stated.

" Can you honestly trust that Arrancar Patros ? " Tanranstu asked Moradarth .

" Trust me , he's not lying. I can tell from the hate he spewed earlier " Moradarth answered as he thinks back to the past.

**Earlier**** Today **

Patros is talking with the King of Western Huecdo Mundo .

" So the former First Espada returned to Las Noches and Shinigami attacked and severely damaged Las Noches ? " Mordrath asked.

" Yep ! " Patros answered.

" I see , that changes everything, i'll gladly aid you in taking down Las Noches " Mordrath stated as he crushed part of his throne with his bare hand.

" You seem to hold a grudge with Aizen and Skullak " Patros said to the king.

" The Tuma family was a rival family to the Luisenbarn family and the son of Jango Tuma was a threat to the power that my family held for centuries . I also resented how my brother was able to take the throne before me . I one day met Aizen within Hueco Mundo and i made a deal with him to try to get rid of my competition, the Tuma House and Barragan . Aizen was looking to test his newly created Hōgyoku out on suitable targets and test the limits of his power, he managed to attack the Tuma house and kill all but the two people i wanted dead the most " Mordrath explained to Patros.

" So you're the one behind the Tuma house massacre ? " Patros asked.

" Yep, i was convinced that he was dead for many years. Lord Aizen then left Hueco Mundo for 50 years stating that the Hōgyoku wasn't ready yet and he knew that the Luisenbarn family was too powerful. My brother ruled Las Noches for centuries after he defeated me the first time when i tried to claim the throne. I tried to get stronger to fight him however my brother bested me in combat every time and he still remained the King of Hueco Mundo . Refusing to allow myself to be below my brother, i seeked out Lord Aizen again and set up my own private army that i would plan to use when the time came around. 45 years ago Aizen returned to Hueco Mundo and he was ready to take it over " Mordrath explained to Skullak.

" So what did you do ? " Patros asked.

" I outed out my brother and hoped that Aizen would have him killed off . He made a deal with me that he was planning to make the Espadas, an élite fighting force. I was promised to be made the 1st Espada of Aizen's new army in exchange for the death of my brother Barragan " Mordrath explained to Patros.

" So you were willing to throw away your title as king to serve the Shinigami ? " Patros asked Moradarth .

" Of course not, in reality i hated Aizen and hated the fact he would come to Hueco Mundo and take over the sacred land of the Hollows however i knew that i was incapable at the time of beating him in battle. He was able to kill Jango Tuma, one of Barragan's most powerful men. At the time, i was only on par with Jango. Aizen didn't even use his Shikai against the man yet he was able to beat him without a starch With the Hōgyoku, he was too powerful, i was hoping by becoming his right hand man, i can eventually take away the Hōgyoku and kill Aizen so i can finally be King of Hueco Mundo " Moradarth explained to Patros.

" And even then it sees you were betrayed of your promise ! " Patros replied.

" Yes because shortly after Aizen's takeover of Hueco Mundo, Skullak was revealed to have survived the massacre and became the First Espada before me , i was mad at Aizen for that and i constantly fought for the position for the First Espada, a year passed and i officially gave up and became the Second Espada. That's when i learn that Aizen lied about his second promise as Barragan was revealed to still be alive and was made the 3rd Espada up until he was replaced by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and he continued to fall down the ladder " Moradarth explained to Patros.

" How is it that King Barragan fall down so low in the ladder ? " Patros asked.

" Barragan refused to become an Arrancar, his power remained the same while other people grew stronger than him. That factor is what drove him to only be Privaron # 102 for the longest, eventually he swallowed his pride and became an Arrancar like the rest of us. He wasn't happy about that but i was even less happy he was alive. I spent 15 years there trying to gain Aizen's trust while plotting to take him down in secret. I was able to take the blueprints of the Hōgyoku and copy them to make my own thanks to my top scientist Tarran Granz " Moradarth explained to Patros.

" Yylfordt younger and Szayel's older brother ? " Patros asked.

" Yes, he was a candidate for 8th Espada but his brother stole the spot and he joined me within the exiled group " Moradarth answered.

" Why steal the blueprints when you could take the real deal ? " Patros asked.

" There was a major setback, you recall the Las Noches Assault by the lone Shinigami ? " Moradarth asked .

" Yes, the incident when former 10th division Captain and candidate for Squad Zero Isshin Kurosaki stormed Las Noches and nearly destroyed it " Patros answered.

" Yes, Aizen used that Hōgyoku during his battle with him. It was clear the Hōgyoku was going to be destroyed by the Shinigami as the clash of their Reiatsu despite being 100 miles away . While Aizen fought the Shinigami, i used the opportunity to take the Hōgyoku and with a handful of my followers, i left to form my home here in Western Hueco Mundo " Moradarth explained to Patros .

" So you seem to have the same hatred for Aizen as well for taking over the sacred land of Hollows ? " Patros asked.

" Indeed, i despise the Shinigami. I always have and always will. They hunt us down and try to exterminate us , Hollows are the master race and therefore should rule not only Hueco Mundo but the Soul Society and the Human World. Once i finish the Hōgyoku, i will kill Aizen to take his newly completed version and then fuse it with my own to make myself the true god of this entire world " Moradarth explained to Patros.

" You can fuse Hōgyokus ? " Patros asked.

" Of course you can, the Hōgyoku was created from numerous failed Hōgyokus fused into one . Fusing two completed ones should drastically increase it's power to the point even the Soul King is an insect by comparison " Moradarth answered.

" So would you help me with the revenge ? " Patros asked.

" Of course but only on the condition that you bring me Aizen's Hōgyoku and don't attempt to use it for yourself. I have 5 minions to follow you to make sure you're kept in line . Go to Tarran and ask him to make bombs for you " Moradarth answered.

" I see, i won't disappoint you ! " Patros stated.

" Very well then , get the job done and i'll make you part of my élite royal guard " Moradarth replied.

**Present Day**

" So he's opposed Aizen that much ? " Tarnastu asked his king.

" Indeed , his hatred for Sōsuke rivals my own and it would be thanks to him that we finally bring down the place " Moradarth answered.

" What would happen if he was by some chance a spy sent to capture Los Monstruos ? " Tarnastu asked Moradarth.

" In exchange of giving him increased power with the Hōgyoku, i also placed a seal on him like everyone else who ever thought of betraying this organization . He would be left paralyzed and other members of the group would be aware he's a traitor and he'll be killed before he can use his Zanpakutō " Moradarth explained to Tarnastu.

" Just like you master, having everything planned along ! " Tarnastu stated.

" Indeed, Aizen's not to only cunning tactical genius in Hueco Mundo . I've waited 20 years to seize this opportunity, in less than a year, our Hōgyoku would be complete, with Aizen's completed Hōgyoku he stole from Kisuke Urahara, we would not only be able to take down his regime over the lands of Hueco Mundo and make this world ours again but take over the Soul Society and World of the Living " Moradarth replied explaining his plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Hueco Mundo desert<strong>

Patros and his group travel through the desert with an élite commando unit from Moradarth's forces known as Los Monstrous .

One of the Arrancars assisting Patros is a tall Arrancar with short purple hair and teal eyes and wears a white uniform. His mask remains take the form of a helmet that covers all his head with exception of his face. His Zanpakutō take the form of a katana with purple hilt. Another Arrancar has yellow eyes, and shoulder length blue hair and wears a gray uniform and his mask remains take the form of a shark fin in his back. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a trident

Alongside the first two Arrancars is an short Arrancar who is as tall as Zommari but he is quite muscular, and he has long lavender colored hair and red eyes and he wears a navy blue scientist uniform and his mask remains take the form of a three-pointed thin circlet around his head. His Zanpakutō takes the form of a cleaver. The next member is a slim Arrancar with spiky light blue hair and yellow eyes and sharp teeth and he wears a yellow uniform . His Zanpakutō takes the form of a wakizashi with golden blade.

Another member of the Arrancar group is a short muscular man with shoulder green length hair and yellow eyes. He wears a green and red uniform and his mask remains is a helmet that covers back part of his head. His Zanpakutō is a battle hammer. Alongside him is a young man with short black greenish hair, yellow eyes and he wears a black and orange uniform.

The last member has long yellow hair and red eyes and his lower bird jaw in his chin and he wears blue grayish Zanpakutōs takes the form of a pair of Butterfly swords.

" So what is the plan Honorary member of Lord Moradarth's forces ? " the purple hair Arrancar asked Patros.

" Lord Moradarth has asked me to have you guys aid me in my mission Han " Patros answered addressing the purple haired leader of the commando group.

" Raids are what we specialize in, ever since the construction of our own Las Noches , we have conquered the entire western region of Hueco Mundo and took out opposing fractions while taking in stronger forces and fusing them in our army " Han explained to Patros.

" And that's why Lord Moradarth has entrusted you to aid me in the destruction of Las Noches " Patros stated.

" Destruction of Las Noches ? What about Halibel or my cousin ? " the blue hair Arrancar asked.

" They're enemies Rippa ! " the long yellow hair Arrancar answered.

" We can't just kill my cousin and the love of my life ! " Rippa stated.

" Katto has a point, we can't warn them at all. Besides, you think trying to get caught by the Espada is wise ? No one can take on an Espada in this group aside from Patros " the long lavender colored hair Arrancar stated.

" Still, i really wish that Rey and Halibel were bought into that bastard's lies Butto " Rippa replied.

" I can't wait to see how powerful these explosives are " spiky light blue hair said to the other Arrancars.

" It's going to be fun watching them Shinigami sympathizers burn to death " said a short black greenish Arrancar.

" Evil as always Poueru, then again killing people is what we do best " a shoulder length green hair Arrancar stated.

" This is why you and i are cut out for this line of work Sunappa " Poueru replied back.

" Soon we'll have the Hōgyoku and then all the Arrancars in Las Noches and Lord Aizen would be flattened under the weight of their massive fortress " Patros said to his men as he heads towards Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Vandenreich base<strong>

Kakashi, Sai, Yūgao and Yamato learn more about the fate of the Quinces .

" So that's what happened ? " Kakashi asked Haschwald.

" Indeed, we've been planning for years to form this liberation front Of Quinces to take on the Gotei 13 Captains and their army " Haschwald explained to the group as they walk down the assembly hall where they see hundred of human soldiers lined up in an orderly fashion.

" Who are all these troops ? " Sai asked the leader.

" These are the Vandenreich **soldat** (German for "_Soldier_), they are common grunts within our forces. There are around 2,600 of them under our deploy and each are descendants of Quincy from 200 years ago . They're easily on par with a unseated officer in power and are the frontline forces that we plan to use to counter the Gotei 13's unseated officer army " Haschwald explained to Kakashi.

" What about those other guys standing within the balcony up there ? " Yamato asked.

" Those are the **Jagdarmee** ( German for "_Hunting) Army_), there are 260 of them and they specialize within gathering recruitment from defective Shinigmai much like the two contacts who found you two . They range from seated officer level to Vice Captain level in power " Haschwald explained to the group.

" And the one's in the smaller upper balcony ? " Kakashi questioned the leader.

" Those are the The **Stern Ritter** ( German for _Star Knights _). They are 26 of my strongest warriors. Each of them are least Captain level with the top four being on the level of an Elder Captain. Member's A, B ,C and D are all on the level of what you might consider Kage . Alphabet's between E and I are around high tier Jōunin /Captain level like you Kakashi , letters I to O are mid Jōunin/Captain level and letters P to Z are barely Captain level " Haschwald explained to the group.

" I see , you have quite an organized group here. Ever consider joining the allied Shinobi Forces ? " Yūgao asked him.

" We prefer to stay neutral for now, we can't risk being caught before we complete our goals and have fully assembled our forces " Haschwald answered.

" I see , still we kinda helped weaken the Gotei 13 for you, why not help us out ? " Yamato asked the Vandereich Leader.

" Have you already forgotten the Arrancars ? The Gotei 13 has them as backup in case their army was weakened . These guys are pros, charging in without a strategy would be suicide and while we have surveillance them every once in a while, we lost countless field agents to their dread experiments from their 12th division " Haschwald explained to the group.

" I see, so that's what's stopping you from attacking ? " Kakashi questioned the leader.

" Yep, that's why we seeked you guys out . You're the best in dealing with these missions and we can't risk sending out any more field agents and non one in the Steinn Ritter are skilled enough to carry out a stealth mission as good as you Shinobi , therefore i wish to make a deal with you guys " Haschwald explained to them .

" What is this deal ? " Kakashi asked.

" As you see, the secret and the blueprints of the Gotei 13 architecture, technology and military positions would benefit both sides. Bring this to us and in exchange, we will arm you with some of our best technology and when the time comes, we will aid you in your invasion of the Gotei 13 and take down their dictatorship " Haschwald explained to the group.

" How can we be sure that you're not trying to use us for your own personal gains ? " Yamato asked the leader.

" Trust me, if that was the case, i'll be forcing you , not asking you and besides we all have everything to gain with bringing down the Gotei 13. They've killed countless Quinces in the past and we want payback for the oppression and genocide befallen on our race . Most of the Quincy were destroyed by the Shinigami over 200 years ago, the Shinigami leader used the vast powerful of thousands of Quinces to form the Tailed Beasts " Haschwald explained to the group.

" And now they have regained 7 of those Tailed Beasts including the Jinchūriki which is the Kazekage " Kakashi stated.

" Let's not forget the 100,000 force army with 7 tailed beasts. Mind you it only took 3,000 just to take out your village . At most, there are only 2,886 troops in my army. That's not nearly enough to fight the forces of the Gotei 13 and killing 1,500 troops is hardly enough to faze their military power " Haschwald explained to them.

" He has a point, there's really nothing he can gain from all this. Even if he tried to pul a fast one on us, he knows that the Gotei 13 would use their numbers to crush him and his group of resistance forces and needs the aid of thousands of Shinobi to carry out his goals " Sai explained to the group.

" At the same time, without them we would be sending troops to wander aimlessly within this world and we'll lose " Yamato stated.

" Well with all things considered, you have yourself a deal. We'll breach the Soul Society and get their secrets from within " Kakashi replied as he shakes hands with Haschwald .

" Very well, it's best we rest for the night for starting tomorrow, we'll take down the Gotei 13 ! " Haschwald responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Moradarth's palace<strong>

Moradarth sits on his throne thinking about Patros and how much of an impression he's let on him.

" Patros, you've gained the respect of my élite force La Guradia in just your first meeting . I remember how you well you spoke with my troops " Moradarth said to himself.

**Several hours ago**

Patros is walking around when he sees the gathered forces alongside the throne Moradarth assembled.

" You came just in time to see my élite fighting force " Moradarth said to Patros.

" I see , so who are these guys ? " Patros asked Moradarth.

" They're my élite guard known as La Guardia ! " Moradarth answered.

" La Guradia ? Isn't that the name of the original Espada ? " Patros asked.

" Yep, i have formed my élite force modeled after the original and have 10 loyal followers. Allow me to introduce them all to you my guest ,everyone introduce yourselves " Moradarth replied.

" We 're twins Paunsu and Uingu Supan " said two identical twins with white hair and red eyes.

Both of the Arrancars are wearing white and teal uniforms but the only thing that can tell them apart are their mask remains which are like helmets. Paunsu is shaped like a Puma's skull, while his brother Uingu is shape like a eagle's skull.

" Both of them are master spies that can sneak into any place with being captured. Paunsu is more of the muscle of the two and is vicious, nasty, wily, silent, deadly and merciless and enjoys fighting more while his brother Uingu is more of the brains of the two. He enjoys gathering information and data on the enemy rather than fight them . They're the 9th strongest of my army " Mordath explained to the Arrancar .

" Basically they can go toe to toe with the 9th Espada i presume ? " Patros asked the king.

" Yes, they were once Gillains but they were a special kind of Gillain that devoured an Adjuchas while the Adjuchas was off-guard and managed to kill it before it can fight back. They were super intelligence Gillains that evolved into Adjuchas shortly before i found them " Moradarth explained to Patros.

" My name is Rokku Daun, the 10th strongest Arrancar within King Moradarth's army " said a slim but slightly muscular man on his forties. He's a balding middle-aged man that has four black marks on his face , two on his chin and two on his forehead and he has black eyes and wears a green armor with spikes on the shoulders and has a purple glove in the left hand and a hook in place of his right hand.

" So are you Gillian level ? " Patros asked him.

" Yes but unlike many Gillians, i process the ability to steal any power i desired mean i can kill even someone who's on the level of the Espada " Rokku answered.

" My name is Eipu Feisu Zodd, the 8th strongest Arrancar " said large , muscular Arrancar with dark blue hair and red eyes. He wears a black and white standard uniform and his mask remains is a bone plate with teeth on his jawline.

" I remember you, you were Demoura's older brother and part of Aizens army " Patros said to Zodd.

" Aizen's a douchebag, i hate Aizen, me crush Aizen with my power " Eipu shouted.

" He seems to share almost the same level of intelligence as his brother, not saying much about him " Patros said to himself.

" My name is Sunappu Doragon, the 6th strongest Arrancar in Moradarth's army " said a fine-looking Arrancar with red eyes and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a black, white, and purple uniform with his mask remains being a helmet that looks like a reptile's skull.

" My name is Sukaru , i'm the 5th strongest Arrancar of Moradarth's army " said a tough slightly muscular man with black eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He wears a green and dark pink uniform and his mask remains are a gator's lower jaw with hangs around his neck.

" It would be interesting to see what you can do against Ninorta " Patros stated.

" I wish i can fight him right now ! " Sunappu replied.

" My name is Waipu Cifer, " said a black-haired Arrancar with red eyes talking with a Transylvanian accent. He's wearing a black and purple uniform. and his mask remains look like bat ears on the side of his head.

" Wait, i know you . Aren't you the brother of Ulquiorra ? " Patros asked.

" So he does exist in Las Noches ? It's been many years since i saw him, i was found more recently by Moradarth around 15 years ago and learned how much of a sellout my brother has become " Wapiu stated .

" I see, indeed he's a sellout , so are you also ranked four strongest ? " Patros replied with a question.

" Yes i am ! " Wapiu replied.

" My name is Wiādou Rufu Starrk " said a good-looking Arrancar with red eyes and long white hair . His mask remains is a helmet in the shape of a wolf's skull and he wears a yellow and dark teal uniform.

" So you're the cousin of Coyote Starrk ? I assume you're the most powerful fighter here " Patros asked the Arrancar.

" Nope, 3rd strongest Arrancar , i 'm aware my cousin came to Las Noches 3 months after our major defect right. That was the same time i found Lord Moradarth and now it seems my long-lost cousin is a sellout traitor to the Hollow race " Rufu stated.

" Indeed he is ! " Patros replied only to notice something off with the picture.

Patros sees a Shinigmai standing their with the rest of the Arrancars. He stands 6'3 feet tall, and wearing a white, sleeveless and legless Shinigmai uniform. He is half cyborg with powerful robotic arms, and robotic legs with talon like feet. He has short black hair and golden reptilian like eyes.

" What are you looking at ? " the Shinigami asked Patros.

" What is a Shinigami doing here with us Hollows ? " Patros asked as he looks at him with intense anger .

" My name is Jeff Sheelal, i was a former Shinigami who holds a personal grudge against Sosuke Aizen and i'm the second strongest Arrancar and Shinigami in Moradarth's army " the Shinigami answered.

" What grudge do you hold against Aizen ? " Patros asked.

" I used to be one of his enforcers shortly before the guy became a Vice Captain " Jeff answered.

" So you used to be in the same squad ? " Patros asked.

" I was the 3rd seat of Squad 5 however i was able to master Bankai and was nearly Captain level and Aizen was only a 5th seat. Despite that, Aizen was still stronger than me but we both had the same goals, we lost our folks to the Soul Society who ordered the Gotei 13 to kill off all the people within the 63rd Rukongai district in west Rukongai in 1801 A.D . We joined the Shinigami academy at the same time and stood above the competition of our class and became friends " Jeff explained to Patros.

" How close were you to Aizen ? " Patros asked Jeff.

" We killed countless people together while fighting anyone we pleased to achieve our goals. I was the brains of the group, i was the one who originally developed the Hōgyoku idea after learning on how the Ōken and Ōin were made. Me and Aizen then came up with the idea of absorbing souls to form the Hōgyoku " Jeff explained to Patros.

" I'm assuming you were betrayed by Aizen ? " Patros asked him.

" Yes, if anything it all started when we discovered who were the ones who killed our family . The Shinigami responsible was Captain Shin Saido of the 12th Division who served as a Captain for 45 years who was Vice Captain at the time he killed our family, Shiragiku Fukyū , the lieutenant of Squad 10 who served as Vice Captain since the end of the war 60 years and Haru Hinamori from the Kidō division who served as Vice Kidō Chief for 50 years. 140 years ago we ambushed them and killed them off. They were the very first souls sacrificed to form the Hōgyoku however it wasn't nearly enough " Jeff explained to Patros.

" I'm assuming you made more sacrifices ? " Patros asked the Shinigami.

" For the next 3 months we killed over 20,000 souls to form the Hōgyoku. You might think of me as hypocritical for doing such a thing but compared to the 200,000 souls killed in our district alone to maintain this balance and the countless lives they take from Hollows and Quinces, it was small beans, especially if it was a cause to overthrow the Soul King and the Royal Guard however as time went on, people started to catch on to the murders. Aizen was almost caught by the Gotei 13 and that's when he set me up " Jeff explained to the blue haired Arrancar.

" How did that play out ? " Patros asked.

" It started when we found out the family of the Captain that murdered our district. They were living within the 1st district of West Rukongai , Junrinan. I went there and was about to kill his 15-year-old daughter however Aizen stopped me and had the Omitsukidō arrest me . Me and Aizen both welded illusion based Shikais however my power controlled people with sounds while his bended light , regardless, i was framed for the murder and Aizen stole my blueprints as well as Kisuke Urahara and went to make Hōgyokus for themselves ripping off my idea " Jeff explained to Patros ranting about it.

" So they stole your blueprints and basically left you for dead ? " Patros asked.

" Kisuke only got wind of my Hōgyoku idea only 30 years after i was arrested, he probably didn't know Aizen was already developing it on it and used the rare Reisutōnsage minerals to make his version as opposed to Aizen who continued to kill people to fuel his Hōgyoku .Regardless, i was pissed that i was set up and was going to be executed. 111 years ago ,i was able to break out of Nest of Maggots and attempted to get revenge on Aizen but he took away my Shinigami powers and left me for dead . He perfected his Bankai and at that point he absorbed so much power from his experimental Hōgyoku, including Shin Saido's strength , Haru Hinamori 's Kidō skills and Shiragiku Fukyū's Hakuda skills with his already Captain level Reiatsu to make himself a monster " Jeff explained to the Arrancar.

" How did you survive ? " Patros questioned the Shinigami.

" I was saved by a rogue group of scientists and doctors who defected from the Gotei 13 and joined a resistance movement and attempted to kill Aizen again several years later however i was driven to exile and tried to form my own Hōgyoku however with the lost of my Shinigami powers due to Aizen stripping them away with the Hōgyoku, i can never achieve the power twice the level of a Captain and tried with limited results to make myself Captain level . Then i met Moradarth and things changed, thanks to him i can now screw over the bastard " Jeff explained to Patros.

" So you must be the strongest one here ? " Patros asked.

" Not i'm only #2 in La Guardia, had i still maintain my Bankai, i could've easily been number 1 but due to the fact i can only use my Shikai and Hollow powers instead of Bankai, i'm only #2, the strongest one goes to him " Jeff replied as he points at the strongest member.

" Jeff is the most valuable and intelligent member next to Tarran however he's not the strongest. Meet Bludgeon, the only man who has fought Aizen to a stand still once only losing to his Bankai " Moradarth said to Jeff as he sees an Arrancar stand up.

He appears and a mid-aged man in his fifties with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes with a mustache and bread. He wears a red kimono with an orange outfit and his mask remain his a samurai's helmet on his head. His Zanpakutō take the form of and ancient Japanese sword with a red hilt.

" My name is Konbō Mifune Sōdoītā but you can call me Bludgeon , i'm the right hand man of Lord Moradarth " the middle-aged Arrancar answered.

" So you were able to take on Aizen ? " Patros asked.

" I remember him alright it was 80 years ago when he attacked my village and tried to enslave however we weren't going down without a fight. Aizen had been responsible for the previous takedowns of several large clans usually taking the disguise of other Shinigami and was motivating and influencing the politics within the Gotei 13 to aggressively kill Hollows, Quinces and other threats to the Soul Society while killing his own comrades off and pretending to be a savior to the Hollows and try to build his own army to take on the Soul Society making him a rigid two-faced hypocrite and a highly dishonorable man " Bludgeon explained to Patros.

" So that's the kind of person Aizen is ? " Patros asked .

" All the reason i seeked to kill him, he murdered everyone in the village but me. I came at him with all the power i had, i was a Vasto Lorde but after the incident that occurred with the Tuma house, he was above even that level. I was able to ascend into a Arrancar naturally and boasted my power and was able to nearly defeat him , i even saw through the illusions of his Kyōka Suigetsu that is until he used his Bankai. I went with him with my strongest attack but before i can land a hit, i was cut down and left for dead not realizing what happened to me " Bludgeon explained to Patros.

" So he let you live ? " Patros asked.

" It was to purposely spit in the face of my honor, he should've given me an honorable death but in reality ,he was worse than Satan himself .Leaving me alive . The only thing that prevented me from offing myself was the fact Aizen lived. He was making himself into a false prophet and was using everyone around him whether it was the Shinigami or the Hollows, it made it even more unsettling that he processed the ability to control all five senses of a person, which combined with his masterful manipulation makes him very dangerous , he must be brought down at all costs " Bludgeon stated .

" Each of these Arrancar and hollows you see here have seen the truth behind Aizen, they see Aizen as nothing more but a parasite who uses people for their own gain. He's trampled over what was once a great society of clans , of the hundreds of years the Shinigami attacked and slaughtered countless intelligent hollows such as Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes, Aizen has done the worst damage possible to this world. Once the time comes, we will take back this world " Moradarth said to Patros as all the Arrancars cheer for the death of Aizen.

" DEATH TO AIZEN ! DOWN WITH THE TYRANT ! " the followers shouted as they all want Aizen dead.

**Present Day**

" Patros, you have potential to be a King one day ! " Moradarth said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Skullak and Cirucci lie in bed together both naked only covered with a blanket.

" It seems like the Arrancar army is growing by the day ! " Skullak said to Cirucci .

" Indeed, soon we'll be able to challenge the Shinigmai and defeat them once and for all " Criucci replied.

" Indeed, it sees like my speech earlier really motivated them " Skullak replied.

**14 hours ago**

" So what about us ? " Yldloft asked.

" You guys will go through a series of tests and exercises to improve you're fighting abilities " Skullak answered.

" Given the fact we were killed by Shinigami, this only serves how more critical the threat they are " Shawlong stated.

" Even their 3rd seats have Bankai now ! " Edard replied.

" Hell i was killed by an unseated officer, i didn't expect them to be this strong " Di Roy said to the Arrancars.

" So the Shinigami are that strong now ? " Arivawa asked.

" How did they grow to be this strong ? " Charlotte questioned the other Arrancars.

" The Shinigami have long anticipated a war with us, ever since the last invasion 20 years ago they've grown stronger and more organized They even acquired powers similar to our own by killing our hollow brothers and sisters and consuming them for power. That's how the Shinigami known as Ichigo Kurosaki was able to cause so much damage, by killing our brothers and sisters and consuming them along with the Shinigami as well as the Gotei 13. We must fight back by becoming even stronger than them " Skullak explained to the Arrancars.

" We're not going to let them treat us like this, for too many years we lived in the fear of master Harribel being killed off like the rest of the Vasto Lordes " Mila said to the other Arrancars.

" I heard stories about Shinigmai coming here every once in a while and wiping out large settlements of Hollows but Lord Aizen was different He saved us and even Master Harribel from another Vasto Lordes from killing us or even worse " Apache stated.

" And that's why we must make sure that Lord Aizen's goals are achieved .We must become stronger for Lord Aizen and all become more powerful so that an event like what happened this past Monday never happens again " Skullak stated as everyone cheers for his speech.

**Present Day **

" I must also train in order to get my revenge on Isshin Shiba " Skullak said to Cirucci.

" Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough ! " Cirucci replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday October 6, 2001 Midnight <strong>

**10 miles west of Las Noches**

Patros and his team make it to Las Noches near the western entrance where Taransu is at.

" So you guys have arrived ? " Taransu asked them.

" Our time has come, we've arrived to carry out Lord Moradarth's orders " Patros answered.

" I see, so you have the bombs ? " Taransu asked them.

" Yep, pure 100 % **Reisutōnsage** ( S霊はスンを下げ _Spirit Reducing Stone _), made by our top scientists Tarran " Han explained to Taransu.

" I see, these bombs would do nicely with the demolition of Las Noches ! " Taransu stated.

" 6 portal devices using a specialized crystalline that contains **7,280,000 RYK **worth of Reiryoku. This 1 pound Crystal packs the explosive force of 3,460,000 tons of TNT, 182 times the explosive force of the H-bombs humans used in their wars with 1/10,000th the size " Patros explained to the group.

" That Tarran explained it well to you didn't he ? " Taransu asked the former Arrancar from Las Noches.

" I just wish we didn't have to kill everyone inside that fortress " Rippa stated.

" Sorry but it can't be helped ! " Katto replied.

" This would be more than enough to wipe out those filthy Aizen supporters " Sunappa stated.

" Indeed and we can watch them all burn from the powerful flames " Poueru replied back.

" Follow me through this underground passage and put on these cloaks " Taranasru said to the guys as he opens up a suitcase and gives each Arrancar some outfits.

" What are these outfits ? " Patros asked.

" These are special outfits and cloaks that conceal Reiastu and make you appear invisible " Taransu explained to Patros as he puts on a cloak and disappears in front of their eyes.

" Amazing, not even our Pesquisa can detect you " Patros stated.

" Indeed, put these on and follow me into the base ! " Taranasu replied as they all put on the cloaks and head into the base.

" Alright gang, we're going to attack each major support pillar within Las Noches . Han, plant the bomb within the 222th floor Sector 3 , Poueru plant the bomb with Floor 2 sector 43, Sunappa plant the bomb within the 100th Floor sector 25 , Katto plant the bomb within the 990th Floor sector 16, Shina plant the bomb within Sector # 18 Floor 357, Butto plant the bomb within Sector # 5 Floor 235. Han, Rippa and Tanrastu, follow me to find the Hōgyoku " Patros explained to the group.

" Right ! " all of them replied as they all spread out while Patros puts a bomb within the sands.

" What are you doing ? " Taranasu asked.

" Just putting up one bomb as a test and as a warning for those Arrrancars " Patros answered.

" I can't help you on your mission though ! " Tanasru stated.

" Why not ? " Patros asked.

" I've have a mission to do on my own . I must stay undercover in the Arrancar army " Tanrasu replied.

" Looks like i'm one step closer to seeing this place in ruins " Patros thinks to himself as he thinks back to the past.

**Yesterday **

**Patros POV**

I was waiting for the Arrancar Tarran to appear at his lab when a scientist walk into the lab. The Arrancar scientist is a slender, pale-faced young man with platinum blonde hair with golden blonde streaks at the temples. He's wearing a long white coat and a red and green sash wrapped around his wrist. His mask remains is a monocle attacked to his neck by a thin chain of bone and his Zanpakutō is a rapier in a sheath tucked under his sash.

" So you must be the defector from Las Noches ? " the young scientists asked me .

" Yes, you must be Tarran ,am i correct ? " i asked.

" Yes, you probably heard about me from my asshole brothers " Tarran replied.

" You're the middle brother of Syzael and Yylfordt, you left Las Noches in pursue of Hollow purity much like i left Las Noches " i explained to the scientist.

" I doubt you're here to talk about Eugenics, you here for something to level Las Noches " Tarran said to me.

" What do you got ? " i asked him.

" I got this ! " Tarran answered as he hands me a box with a crystal in it.

" What kind of crystal is this ? " Patros asked.

" It's called **Reisutōnsage** ( 霊はスンを下げ _Spirit Reducing Stone _) . It's rare crystallized Reiastu that has been formed for millions of years deep underground. It's only found in Western Hucedo Mundo, the crystal is entirely dangerous and has similar effects to radiation on humans. We were able to mine most of this to help form our own Hōgyoku and to power our hidden base, the remaining amount of this crystal for special bombs. I can only make 50 of these things with the material i have but you'll only need 6 of them for Las Noches " Tarran explained to me.

" How long is it going to take to make one of these bombs ? " i asked him.

" First let me take you outside to demonstrate what one of these things can do before making 6 more of them " Tarran answered as he goes with me outside to test the bomb.

**20 miles from Moradarth's Palace**

I was next to Tarran while both of them are wearing bio-hazard suits. They stare at a 4,000 foot high Mountain where the C-4 shape charge is placed at. We were both 5 miles from the mountain.

" Why are we wearing these suits ? " i asked him.

" The Reisutōnsage is highly concentrated energy similar to that of Sekkiseki, when detonated it releases that power in the form of a deadly gas that when inhaled, defissues the Reishi bonds in the body , causing any poor souls to diffuse and die in the process. The clouds last for 5 minutes and the fallout radius is 15 miles. Allow me to demonstrate the effects " Tarran explained to me as he pushes the detonator

The 4,000 foot high mountain then explodes causing a massive explosion of blue energy which blinds both of us for 15 seconds before they see the blast clear up. The destructive force leaves the mountain in complete and total ruins. Everything within a 2 mile radius was instantly destroyed, the massive 2 mile radius explosion creates a massive 100 foot cloud of sand extending up to 12 miles away engulfing their vision.

" What an immensely powerful explosion ! " i shouted while still wearing my suit.

" See the power of the Reisutōnsage bombs ? That's the immense power of just one bomb " Tarran replied as the blast clears up.

The explosion then clears up to reveal a massive 64,000 foot high, 4 mile diameter mushroom cloud . The blast leaves behind an immense crater 4000 feet diameter 100 foot deep crater and everything within a 12 mile radius is covered with blue smoke containing dust particles which start killing off hollows by diffusing the Resihi in their bodies while Tarran and Patros look at the Hollows rotting away rapidly and dying off.

" This is excellent, just one of these charges alone can blow up a large chunk of Las Noches . 6 of these would be enough to kill even Aizen,even if he survived the blast and the collapse of Las Noches , the level of that much Resihi Radiation would cause him to die . This is prefect ! " i laughed as i looked at the clouds clearing up.

" Master Moradarth plans to use these to take over the Soul Society . It would give him the upper hand, even with the Captain Commander and with the Hōgyoku, we can proceed with the eradication of the inferior races to our own " Tarran stated.

" Excellent ! " i replied.

" I'll return to the lab to make some more, hang around and make friends with the people around here " Tarran said to me.

" Indeed, soon Las Noches would go into Flames ! " i replied as we head back to the palace.

**Present Day **

**3rd Person POV**

" Soon , i would have Aizen killed and be one step closer to being King of the Hollows " Patros said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Seireitei**

October 6, 2001 6:00 A.M Yamamoto speaks over the P.A as he has Sasakibe play a trumpet to awaken everyone within the Seireitei.

" All Squads within the Gotei 13 are hereby to begin mandatory training regimens to increase the strength of the Gotei 13 ! With the recent battle within the Ninja World, we must spend the remaining months trying to increase the power of the Gotei 13 to combat the growth of power within the Shinobi world. All Captains and Lieutenants must instruct all there assigned Shinigami to train within groups to get stronger and All Captains would be allowed to train on their own or train with a partner. Training for the next few months would be every day except Sunday from 6:00 AM. to 6:00 P.M with 12:00 Noon being a mandatory one hour lunch break " Yamamoto said to the Shinigami while over in the P.A.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division barracks<strong>

Yamamato sits in his chair with his Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe

" You're sure we have enough time to increase our strength in 3 months ? " Sasakibe asked.

" We have more than enough to increase our power, if we don't were doomed ! " Yamamoto answered.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Barracks<strong>

Soifon and her squad prepare to head out tot train to get stronger ,among her is Vice Captain Ibiki.

" Alright guys, we are to train from sunrise to sunset . We must push ourselves to the top " Soifon said to her squadmates.

" Any questions ? " Ibiki asked.

" No madam ! " one of the sqaudmates answered.

" I have one ! " said a short and slim teenager with short yellow hair and blue eyes.

" What is it newly appointed 3rd seat Banbu Rubi ? " Soifon asked.

" I was wondering if you can train me personally how to use my Shikai ? " Rubi asked.

" Sorry but i have to train alone to increase my power, Vice Captain Chokorēto would be the one to aid you within the training regime of your Zanpakutō mastery " Soifon answered.

" Captain Soifon ? What are we suppose to do with the training ? " a young handsome man with long blue hair and blue eyes.

" 4th seat Bur Jeeks. i thought i've explained to you that you would need to train with Ibiki " Soifon answered.

" Don't worry Captain , i intend to train these guys to get stronger " Ibiki stated.

" I'm counting on you all, don't make Omeada's death in vain. Get stronger so we can have a fighting chance against the Shinobi " Soifon replied as she uses Shunpo to leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division Barracks<strong>

Izuru prepares to train with his squad.

" Everyone , we in the 3rd division must build up our power and get stronger " Izuru said to the squad.

" Captain Kira, we need you to teach us to be strong " sad a young man with light-colored hair that is tied back into a long, braided pony tail with small eyebrows .

" 3rd seat Rikū Togakushi, i'm not a Captain ! I lack the skills to actually be Captain level ! " Izuru replied to the young man.

" You're the strongest one here in the squad and you're technically Captain by law as long as this squad has no Captain " said a middle-aged man wearing dark, thick rimmed glasses and a helmet covers the top of his head. There are four small holes at the front of the helmet and two lines run backward from above his eyes. He also has a beard.

" 5th Seat Taketsuna Gori, just became i'm a Substitute Captain, doesn't mean i can take the place of an actual Captain " Izuru stated.

" Don't be so modest with yourself Captain Kira ! " said a young man with shoulder length, black hair, formed into a bang on the right side of his face. Under his Shinigami robes, he sports a white shirt and a collar.

" 6th seat Asuka Katakura, i guess i have no choice to accept the title Captain do i ? " Izuru replied.

" Right on ! " all the members of the squad replied as they charge into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division Barracks<strong>

Unohana talks to Isane and Iemura who are leading the group in training.

" Captain , we're not fighters . We can't fight while healing people at the same time " Isane said to Unohana.

" That's why this training is important . I heard stories about what happened in Konoha, they're healers who also specialize in combat. I've mistakenly didn't train this squad to fight in the frontlines however with that powerful of a force, it's absolutely necessary that you must learn to fight in battle , if something were to happen to us, the Gotei 13 would cease to exist " Unohana explained to the squad.

" But Captain Unohana, we still have you. You're very strong " Hanataro stated.

" Let's be realistic, let's say if i was killed in battle, how would your squad would deal without me ? You all need to fight to get stronger " Unohana replied.

" The Captain has a point , we can't stay weak forever , we need to get stronger " Harunobu explained to his squad.

" We must get stronger to protect the people within the Gotei 13 " Isane stated agreeing with Harunobu.

" Very well, i'll be training with Kenpachi to make him stronger " Unohana said to her squad.

" Who's going to train us ? " Isane asked only to see Ukitake walk in to help

" I'll be your trainer ! " Ukitake replied.

* * *

><p><strong>5th <strong>Division Barracks<strong>**

Momo , the Substitute Captain of her squad comes to begin training with her Squad .

" I'm sorry guys but i can't train with you " Momo said to the group.

" What do you mean by that ? " her sqaudmates asked,

" I'm going to train to learn Bankai with Captain Matsumoto and i'll learn the training to 3rd seat  
>Dori Futo and 4th seat Jetto Faiya " Momo said to her squad as she has her two seated officers come out to help the squad.<p>

The 4th seat of 5th Squad looks like a man in his thirties with white hair, orange eyes and he wears a green jacket over his Shinigami Uniform . The 3rd seat is a young handsome man with long white sliver hair, blue eyes. He wears a white cloak over his Shinigami uniform.

" Good luck with the training miss Hinamori ! " Dori said to his Vice Captain.

" Thanks guys, take care of the squad while i'm gone! " Momo stated.

" Right, we'll make sure this squad is stronger ! " Jetto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>6th <strong><strong>Division Barracks<strong>****

Byakuya has his 3rd seat Suigyū Sensōnushi watch over the squad.

" You're to oversee the training of the seated officers within this squad and help with their training 3rd seat Sensōnushi " Byakuya said to his 3rd seat.

" Very well then Captain Kuchiki, i will not let you down ! " Suigyu replied.

" I'm going to train with my Bankai with Rukia and Sasakibe to get stronger " Renji said to Byakuya.

" Very well then Renji hopefully you do manage to master that Bankai of yours, you can be a very helpful asset to us in the war " Byakuya explained to Renji.

" Come on captain, you're giving me too much credit. I need 100 more years before i surpass you " Renji stated.

" Maybe so but it would be helpful to have a Vice Captain on par with a Captain " Byakuya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>7th <strong><strong>Division Barracks<strong>****

Sajin and Iba assemble their squad together and heading out with their army.

" We can't afford to stay the same way, we must train to get stronger " Sajin said to his men.

" You guys must get stronger and manlier , we don't need any more loses like what befallen to our former 4th seat Jirōbō Ikkanzaka " Iba said to his group as they all cheered for him as they marched forward to the training grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>8th Division Barracks<strong>

Shunsui stands at the top of his squads tower with Nanao.

" Looks like the time to train has come ! " Shunsui said to his squad.

" You're sure you should be helping within your condition Captain ? You've still haven't fully recovered from the Sannin battle " Nanao asked.

" It's not like i'm going into battle , i'm just helping with some exercises " Shunsui answered.

" I want to train too ! " Nanao complained.

" Don't worry Little Nanao, you 're going to train to get stronger to " Shunsui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>9th Division Barracks<strong>

Hisagi leads his squad to train.

" We must not let these ninjas beat us again . Our job is to protect the Seireitei and teach the enemy the meaning of fear. To do, so, we must get stronger " Hisagi said to his squad as they head out to train.

* * *

><p><strong>10th Division Barracks<strong>

Rangiku gathers all the men in her squad and prepares to lead them in battle.

" Captain Histugaya has gone to train to get stronger and i'm going to train to learn my Bankai so i can't train you guys with your Zanpakutō " Rangiku said to her squad.

" Who's going to train us ? " one of the officers asked.

" 3rd seat Arushi Aokatageki would train you " Rangiku answered as she invites her friend over.

Arushi is a young good-looking woman with blue shoulder length hair with pink highlights on the front tips and pinkish-blue eyes. Her Shinigami uniform is like Nemu's and having the same bust size and boy type as Nemu .

" I'll be glad to take over this squad ! " Arushi said to Rangiku as she hugs her.

* * *

><p><strong>11th<strong> **Division Barracks**

Kenpachi and his squad all enthusiastically gather up to train for combat.

" I'm heading to train with Unohana ! " Kenpachi said to the team.

" Kenpachi really is brave or stupid to fight Unohana " Yumichika said to the squad.

" Kenpachi's brave Yumichika, he's going come back training from Unohana to be stronger than any captain " Ikkaku replied .

" Yeah, Kenny would even become Captain Commander one day " Yachiru stated.

" If that happens, it's going to be the end of the world ! " Yumichika replied to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>12th<strong> **Division Barracks**

Mayuri is busying developing his experiments. Nemu goes to address him.

" Captain Kurotsuchi, other squads are training " Nemu asked him.

" Nemu, you fool. I'm a scientists, not a fighter, you guys need to train. I'm already Captain level so i don't need to get stronger, besides i 'm still making more weapons to fend off the Shinigmai " Mayuri answered.

* * *

><p><strong>13th<strong> **Division Barracks**

Rukia leads the troop with Kiyone and Sentarō there.

" Alright guys, i'm going to train with my Bankai with Renji, Sentatrō,Kiyone watch over the squad " Rukia said to the two Shinigami.

" Right ! We won't disappoint you nor would we fail to make this Squad stronger " Sentarō and Kiyone replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern end Las Noches<strong>

7:00 A.M. Skullak along with Cirucci and Rudbornn are outside of Las Noches on the Northern side of the castle. Rudbornn has several men working on setting up thing of the training.

" Are the preparations ready ? " Skullak asked.

" Yes Skullak, we just finished with the training preparations " Skullak answered.

" Very well then, shall we begin with the plan ? " Cirucci asked.

" Yep, prepare the megaphone ! " Skullak replied as he uses the trumpet.

" Right ! " Cirucci responded as she puts the megaphone next to the trumpet.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in all the FracciónNúmeros quarters**

Numerous Fracción ,Números and Arrancar wake up to the sound of the trumpet.

" What's going on ? " Shawlong asked.

" It's loud ! " Edard replied.

" Geez, can't i get a moment of peace here ! " Di Roy shouted.

" It's so goddamn loud " Yylfordt stated as he gets up with a headache.

" What's with these speakers ? " Nakeem asked the group as he looks at the speaker in the room

" It must be Skullak training, let's go guys ! " Shawlong explained to his men as they all get up except for Di Roy.

" 5 more minutes " Di Roy stated as he's asleep

" Come on ! " Nakeem replied as he grabs him and carry him away .

Meanwhile within Barragan's Palace, Barragan's Fracción are woken up by the loud trumpet sound.

" Finally , it's a new day to get stronger and pump up " Arivawa asked.

" Can't a beautiful man get some beauty sleep ? " Charolette questioned the other Arrancars.

" The trumpet is a bit loud ! " Findor stated.

" I'm tired, why is it so loud ? " Choe yawned a he ask his question.

" Don't know but it's getting on my nerves " Ggio replied.

Meanwhile at Ninorta's room, Tersa gets up ready for training while Ninorta is annoyed by the trumpet playing.

" What is this fucking annoying sound ? " Ninorta shouted.

" It's time for the training " Tesra answered as he gets ready to train with the other Arrancar.

Meanwhile at Harribel's Palace , Mila, Sun Sun and Apache get up annoyed by the trumpet.

" Fuck , this trumpet is loud ! " Mila shouted .

" Shut Mila, you're mouth is louder ! " Apache replied .

" You're the one to talk ! " Mila responded as she gets into Apache's face.

" Oh yeah bring it ! " Apache yelled as they're about to get into a fight.

" That's enough you two, we need to get to the training grounds " Sun Sun said to the two of them.

" Oh right ! " both of them replied.

Meanwhile Skullak's Fraccións, Assilinger and Demoura wake up in time ready for the training.

" We've ready to get stronger Demoura " Assilinger said to Demoura.

" Right ! I can't wait ! " Demoura replied as he also gets up and heads to the training field.

Meanwhile Cirucci's Fraccións are also not happy being awaken by the trumpet.

" What the hell ? This trumpet is loud as hell Menoly " Loly shouted.

" Indeed, why did Lord Skullak have to use that loud ass trumpet ? " Menoly asked as she holds her ears.

" Looks like we have to get to the training ground " Ying stated.

" Anything to stop that annoying trumpet sound " Yang replied.

All the remain Fraccións and all the Numeros gather within the training field.

" Good morning my fellow Fracción ,Números and Arrancar " Skullak said to the Arrancars gathered at the grounds .

" We're going to prepare for training for the Winter War "Cirucci explained to the Arrancars.

" First we're going to spend 15 minutes to get breakfast and the last 10 minutes to meet outside of Las Noches on the Northern end. Good luck guys and see everyone in a half an hour " Skullak explained to the Arrancar.

" Okay ! " all the Arrancars replied as they head out to have breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vandenreich base<strong>

Haschwald and his group equip Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Yūgao with fake Shinigami outfits and fake Zanpakutō.

" Thanks for these outfits ! " Kakashi said to the Vandenreich leader.

" With these outfits, we can get into the Seireitei without being detected " Yamato stated.

" I wouldn't be too sure about that " Haschwald said to the guys.

" What are you talking about ? " Sai asked.

" That's not enough to get into the Soul Society unnoticed . The Shinigami Research and Development Institute has updated it's security within the last few years to the point they can distinguish impostors from original officers. You guys don't have real Zanpakutō's so you would be instantly detected no sooner you enter the gate " Haschwald explained to the group.

" How do they monitor the Soul Society ? " Yūgao asked.

" The walls of Seireitei are made of **Sekkiseki** (殺気石, _spirit reducing stone_), a rare type of stone known to negate all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones. The stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city, extending above and below, stopping anything spiritual from breaching it from ground level, from the sky or from underground. The walls and the gate itself automatically detects intruders once it enters the spirit gate area. If you try to walk into the gate without an I.D card proving you affiliation of the Gotei 13 or a travel permit ,you're cover is blown on the spot " Haschwald explained to the group.

" So how do we get past this security ? " Kakashi asked the leader.

" There is a blind spot within the defenses of the Seireitei. While it's virtually impossible to get in without detection, the were is one last way to get through. By going through a sewer tunnel within the southwestern end of the Rukongai 2 miles near the southern gate " Haschwald explained to the group.

" But you said that the of Sekkiseki stops anything spiritual from breaching it from ground level, from the sky or from underground " Yamato stated.

" That's why i've made these anti Sekiseki robe for you guys to wear. They're made of Reiastu concealing martieal and made to bypass Sekiseki so you can slip through the barrier undetected and come in to the Seireitei undetected. Once there, you need to head into the 12th division and take the blueprints " Haschwald explained to them.

" How can we do that on our own ? " Kakashi asked.

" Stern Ritter Y Loyd Lloyd and Royd Lloyd would assist you " Haschwald answered as two men come to aid the team.

The two Quinces reveal themselves to the team , both of them are tall , slender men with completely bald heads and have a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of their forehead. Each of their ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark-colored trim.

" They look exactly alike " Yamato said to the leader.

" What's with that third eye ? " Sai asked.

" How would these guys help us ? " Kakashi asked.

" The Loyd brothers can transform themselves into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so,they replicate the spiritual power and abilities of that individual. While the Vandenreich lacks the capabilities of stealth like you Shinobi, these two would be helpful to helping you bypass some of the tougher security locks within the Seireitei " Haschwald explained to the Shinobi.

" Allow us to demonstrate **Der Dich **( _German for The Yourself ) _" both brothers chanted as they use their third eye to transform into Kakashi and Yamato.

" Incredible ! He copied me perfectly without any notable flaws " Kakashi said to Loyd.

" So what, it's just a transformation justu, we can do that too " Yūgao skeptically stated.

" It's much more than a mere transformation **Sharingan** (写輪眼 _Mirror Wheel Eye_) " Royd chanted as he activate the Sharingan in his left eye while posing as Kakashi.

" ** Mokuton **( 木遁_ Wood Style_ ) " Loyd chanted as he creates a small tree in front of him using Yamato's powers while under Yamato's identity.

" Impossible, they can even copy Kekaki Genkais " Kakashi stated shocked to see his Sharingan used by someone else.

" They can even use the First Hokage's Wood Release " Yamato replied shocked to see them use that power as they transform back to their normal selves.

" Loyd and Royd have trained with unique powers to copy even the releases of Shinigami Zanpakutō's and copy it down almost 100%, even a Shinigami Captain's Bankai. They can easily get into the Soul Society bypassing the grid however they were caught before they can do anything but this time we can get what we want " Haschwald explained to Kakashi.

" Don't worry, we don't plan to leave empty-handed ! " Yamato stated.

" With us , we should be able to win in the end ! " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto Shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei , Kenpachi trains with Unohana on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain. Unohana clashes evenly with Kenpachi as they fight each other.

" You've been improving on the timing of your blows Kenpachi " Unohana said to Kenpachi as she slashes Kenpachi across the chest but he only gets a light cut.

" Thanks, i've managed to learn how to evade better by increasing the strength of my leg muscle " Kenpachi explained to Unohana as he blocks another slash from Unohana.

" I see, you should use Shunpo more often ! " Unohana stated.

" Why should i ? I have no need to run away ! " Kenpachi replied only to see Unohana behind him.

" Who said anything about running away ? Shunpo combined with swordsmanship increases not only the speed and skill of a swords strike as well as a precision of strikes but the cutting power of the blade " Unohana explained to Kenpachi as she cuts a deep wound against Kenpachi's chest.

" Ugh...I see, that blade really felt heavier and sharper than the rest of the slashes " Kenpachi said to Unohana as he holds his chest with blood spilling out heavily from his chest.

" It's a good thing you're not wearing your eyepatch, had i hit you with that without you being at full power, you would've been bisected by my blow. To still be standing from that blow, you're durability and your body is improving with each blow " Unohana explained to Kenpachi as she wipes the blood off her sword.

" I never really thought it that way " Kenpachi said to Unohana as he gets up to attack Unohana using Shunpo but Unohana blocks his attack.

" You're Shunpo is incomplete ! " Unohana replied as she slashes Kenpachi across the shoulder.

" Damn it ! " Kenpachi shouted as he falls to the ground.

" Looks like you need some healing , let's take a break " Unohana said to Kenpachi ass he goes to heal him.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern end of Las Noches<strong>

7:30 A.M. the Fraccións and Numeros meet at the locate Skullak is at.

" You guys all made it here in time ! " Skullak said to the Arrancars.

" Well you should expect no less from Lord Barragan's finest " Gigo replied .

" We finished our breakfast as quick as possible so we can begin the training " Findor stated.

" I would've hate to disappoint Lord Barragan Lord Baraggan " Choe replied.

" We all came here because we're serious about improving our level of power to keep up with the increasing power of the Shinigami " Shawlong explained to Skullak.

" We don't ever want to end up dying again for failing to stop those wretched Shinigami " Edrad stated.

" Indeed, we must get stronger so nobody had to go through what we went through in hell " Nakeem replied.

" What was it like being in hell ? " Tesra asked the revived Fracción of Grimmjow.

" It wasn't pleasant at all , i don't even want to talk about what happened ? " Yylfordt answered.

" It was a moment that we didn't want to talk about " Di Roy stated.

" It's surreal that you guys went through hell and came back alive " Avirama replied.

" Excata , i need thought anyone can bring back the dead " Findor said to the group.

" That's enough with talking about the revival, while i'm glad to see some people back from the dead, it's not going to prevent us from dying again " Crucci said to the group impatiently waiting for the training to beginning

" Don't be so impatient, let's wait for the others to appear " Skullak replied as he waits for the rest to come.

After a few minutes, the other Arrancars, including Nirgge, Apacci , Rose Sung-Sun.

" You're late you fatass ! " Gigo shouted at Nirgge.

" Sorry, i just couldn't stop eating !" Nirgge replied.

" Damn you Mila , you were taking too much time stuffing your fatass again " Apache shouted.

" Shut up, you were the one pigging out., i kept telling you to get up " Mila replied.

"I was trying to tell both of you brutes to get your lazy asses up , it's quite embarrassing that you two would embrace yourselves like this " Sun Sun stated.

" Shut up Sun Sun ! " both of them shouted.

" Congratulations everyone of passing the first test ! " Skullak said to the team.

" First test ? " Mila asked.

" What do you mean first test ? " Apache questioned the brown-haired Arrancar.

" This was a test of your quick wits and fast timing , in the upcoming war, we can be attacked at any time or be ordered to attack at any time and there won't be enough time to get ready so we're not caught off-guard. As for those who came late, i'll excuse it this time with no penalties " Skullak explained to the Arrancars.

Skullak then takes a few minutes for name calling a few minutes to look over everyone because he see many new faces in the Numeros and Arrancar army .

" Retrax ? " Sullak asked.

" Here ! " Retrax answered.

" Skeeter ? " Skullak asked .

" Here ! " Skeeter answered.

" Drill Bit ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Skeeter answered .

" Spitter ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Siptter answered.

" Shika Dakon ? " Skullak answered.

" Here ! " Shika answered.

" Shadow ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Shadow answered.

" Terragator ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Terragator answered.

" Inyector ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Inyector answered.

" Taransu ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Taransu answered.

" Wasupītā ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Wasupītā answered,

" Inferuno ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Inferuno answered.

" Kuikku Sutoraiku ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " Kuikku answered.

" Asgularo Ebern and Luders Friegen ? " Skullak asked.

" Here ! " both of them answered as they reveal themselves .

Ebern is revealed to be a male Arrancar of both tall and slender build. He has short, light-colored hair that is swept back, creating peaks at either side of his head. His mask fragment is present on the left of his forehead; it is a long white mask with multiple holes in it. His right eyebrow unusually points also wears white boots. His eyebrows and hair are dark on the right and white on the left side. His hair reaches down to his shoulders. He has a series of circular marks on his face above and below his is revealed to be a male Arrancar as well, His eyebrows and hair are dark on the right and white on the left side. His hair reaches down to his shoulders. He has a series of circular marks on his face above and below his eyes.

" Who are these two guys ? " Apache asked.

" I don't remember these guys " Shawlong answered.

" They are the new Privaron Espada #106, both of them were originally born Quinces hundreds of years ago and died in the Quincy war and became hollows. When they evolved to Adjuchas, they underwent natural Arrancarfiation and are now Half Quincy /Half Arrancar hybrids, they were found by Starrk a few days ago and now are on our side " Skullak explained to the group.

" So what are they doing here among us Fracción ? " Gigo asked.

" They're going to monitor your progress , to see how strong you guys get " Skullak answered.

" I see, what are we going to do exactly for the training ? " Di Roy asked.

" For the next two months, everyone will show up here every other day. Meaning if training was on Monday, then you guys will have Tuesday off, but return on Wednesday and on in that on their off day, i still wish everyone to train on their own and show me how much stronger that each of you have become . For the first month ,we will be training in our base forms and in the second month everyone will be put into groups and start Resurrección training . Are there any questions ? Good so let's get ready for training, let's begin basic training " Skullak explained to the Fracción.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within Las Noches<strong>

Aizen and Sasuke are having a talk about talking revenge and turning on Madara Uchiha.

" So when are we going to carry out the plan ? " Sasuke asked Aizen.

" What plan ? " Aizen questioned the Uchiha survivor.

" The plan to kill Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha " Sasuke answered.

" Aren't you being impatient ? " Aizen asked.

" I should have more than enough power right ? " Sasuke questioned the former Captain.

" Not quite, you're only starched the surface of your powers. Even if you had enough power to kill Itachi Uchiha, there's no way you can ever hope to beat Madara Uchiha " Aizen explained to Sasuke

" How strong is Madara Uchiha ? " Sasuke asked.

" Allow me to show you how strong he is " Aizen answered as he shows Sasuke the video tape.

**One Month Ago**

Aizen and Madara have fought each other for a long while and weakened each other in their long stalemate

" Damn it, you really pissed me off ! " Aizen shouted as he releases a massive wave of purple Reiatsu that engulfs everything within a huge radius.

" Very well them it's about time i go full power too ! " Madara replied as he releases a massive red wave of Charka around him that clashes with Aizen's Reiatsu which creates massive collisions with each other . Madara raises his spiritual pressure and takes out a non-folding fan, usually made of wood.

" Time to end this** **Bankai: Kyōka Suigetsu Tentaibara Sekaiom**o** (鏡花水月, 天体バラ世界の主_Mirror Flower, Water Moon Lord of the Celestial Rose World_) " Aizen chanted as he bathes the battlefield with an intense solar flare . Aizen transforms his blade into a shiny 7 foot long sword that reflects light and is visible and clear like a mirror. Aizen gains Angel-like wings as well as armor on his neck, shoulders, torso and both his arms become fully armored, this armor and wings as well as the sword is made of diamonds that glows brightly . The release of his Bankai creates thousands of mirror fragments which expand to form an nearly invisible barrier.

" **Ultimate secret justu...Summoning Gedō Mazō **" Madara shouted as he summons a massive statue. The smoke clears up to reveal a giant, humanoid entity. Its back has a number of spike-like protrusions , the statue is seemingly wearing some form of robe, its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. The statue shatters the chains on his ankle and towers as high as an Empire State Building.

" Not a bad creature ! " Aizen said to the Uchiha survivor.

" Go Gedō Mazō ! " Madara commanded as the monster comes towards them.

" GUUOOOOOOAAAAANUGGGUUUUU! " Gedō Mazō roared it creates a Chakra shockwave which engulfs the entire forest by Aizen isn't fazed.

" Not bad but let's see how well it does against my Bankai " Aizen said to Madara as he dashes towards Madara and goes to slash the statue.

" ARRUGGHGOOOAUUU ! " Gedō Mazō roared as he fires a lightning blast towards Aizen.

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen countered as he uses his Bankai's power to deflect the blast towards Gedō Mazō and knocks down Gedō Mazō and Madara.

" What an incredible counter attack . How did you turn my attack against me ? " Madara asked.

" **Yugami Sekai** (歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) allows me to manipulate matter within my space. I can create anything within my minds content , you have no power over me and it's impossible to stop me in this state " Aizen explained to the Uchiha survivor .

" So that's the real power of your trump card ? " Madara questioned the former captain.

" **Kyōka Suigetsu Tentaibara Sekaiomo** (鏡花水月, 天体バラ世界の主_Mirror Flower, Water Moon Lord of the Celestial Rose World_). My Bankai has the ability to to connect illusion and reality, i can control my own state of existence and warp the nature of reality and change the rules as i see fit. In essence i can control reality within the mirror dome " Aizen explained to Madara.

" I see, then let's see you counter this !" Madara said to Aizen as he gets back on Gedō Mazō and they both go to attack Aizen with a punch.

" Ha i see that coming , how predictable ! " Aizen said to Madara only to see the punch behind him and hits him in a mile away through a mountain.

" You let your guard down . That Bankai of yours gives you the ability to project and control reality huh ? In order to do so , you need to see your opponent in order to use it or you need to see the attack coming to counter it " Madara explained to Aizen as Aizen gets back up with only minor bruises.

" What did you do to teleport that attack ? " Aizen asked shocked to see his attack countered so easily.

" **Kamui **( 神威 _ Authority of the Gods_ ) allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension, i can even transport parts of my monster summoning through that dimension and hit you , negating the use of you're little Bankai " Madara explained to Aizen as he stands over Aizen with his summoning.

" Damn , i wasn't expecting my Bankai to be stopped so easily. No more games ,**Daiyashiro**( ダイヤ 城 _Diamond Castle_ ) " Aizen chanted as he creates hundreds of millions of diamonds around him. These diamonds into a large labyrinth shaped like a castle consisting of millions of diamonds, confusing the enemies that are caught inside of it. Madara sees thousands of mirror like reflections of himself.

" What is this ? " Madara asked.

" **Daiyashiro**( ダイヤ 城 _Diamond Castle_ ) concentrates the power of my Bankai to a much smaller space which increases the power of my reality warping. The people inside of this technique will be lost because of the fact that the diamonds will reflect their personal image as well as generate mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them. I could also use it to attack enemies using traps such as spears and glass bow trap, you cannot escape the power of these illusions Madara " Aizen explained to the old man as he goes to attack Madara.

" Where is he ? " Madara asked only to see hundreds of Aizen's like a mirrorhouse .

" I'm everywhere at once but still one being " Aizen answered as they all come at Madara .

" **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation **" Madara chanted as he fires a powerful blast of fire which turns into a massive wall of intense flames which burns the clones however has left thousands of mirror shards .

" Don't think that would anywhere near enough ? " Aizen said to Madara with his voice echoing the area.

" You can't hide from me ! " Madara stated as he rushes towards one mirror and slashes it down only for it to reappear and reform.

" Like i said before , you're attacks are futile " Aizen arrogantly stated as he appears and stab his sword into the ground causing swords to come out of the ground and in the ceiling .

" **Demonic Statue Chakra Blast ** " Madara countered as he vaporizes all the swords with a powerful blasts of lightning.

" Not bad Madara however, you need to be more cunning than that " Aizen replied as he then sends thousands of glass fragments flying towards Madara like Senbozakura .

" **Kamui **( 神威 _Authority of the Gods_ ) " Madara countered as the attack passed through him.

" Not bad but i already figured out your weakness, **Tsukiumi Megami **(月海の女神_ Goddess Of The Lunar Oceans_) " Aizen chanted as his blade release a bright purple light from all directions within the crystalline dome and paralyses Madara again.

" Damn it, i didn't think he can still use that attack ! " Madara said to himself.

" I forgot to mention that i can still use my powers in Shikai in Bankai as well but they're each far more powerful than they are in Shikai " Aizen explained to Madara as he sends crystalline pillars falling down towards Madara which almost crush him.

" **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu ** ( 火遁・爆風乱舞 _Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance _ " Madara chanted as he uses a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward to shatter the diamond pillars about to crush him.

" Not bad Madara however let's see how you fare against this attack ****Yugami Sekai** **(歪みの世界_Distortion World_ ) " Aizen chanted as he uses his mind to think of a volcanic eruption that Madara is engulfed in .

" How foolish, do you forget i already seen through your Bankai, besides as long as i'm intangible you can't hurt me " Madara arrogantly boasted as he makes himself and Gedō Mazō intangible.

" **Suitai Sekai** (衰退世界_Declining World_) " Aizen countered as he uses his Bankai to negate Kamui.

" What's going on ? What did you do to my Kaumi ? " Madara asked shocked to see his Kamui not working and him and Gedō Mazō are engulfed within the heat.

" **Suitai Sekai** (衰退世界_Declining World_) allows me to negate my foes abilities as i see fit. It uses mirror fragments that are embedded within a foe . The fragment of my sword prevent you from using any of the techniques i wished apon you. The only way to cancel out that power is to remove the fragment within your body " Aizen explained to Madara.

" Why tell me that ? " Madara asked.

" Because you have hundred of these small crystalline fragments within your body with several near your heart, it would be far too risky to remove them. When you vaporized the pillars, you ingested some of the particles within the air holes and eye hole of your mask and now i have you . Unless you can regrow all your organs, you can't hope to remove then. Only those with far higher Reiastu than myself could negate this power " Aizen explained to the Uchiha survivor.

" Damn it ! " Madara shouted.

" **Yaburi Kakyō** (破り花鏡_Shattering Flower Mirror) "_ Aizen chanted as he shatters the sky into millions of pieces which causes millions of glass fragments towards Madara .

" Crap ! " Madara shouted as the smoke gets in the way filling up the whole dome with Aizen standing there.

" What a fool, in my Bankai, i control everything . I have control of everything , i am everything " Aizen arrogantly taunted only to see the smoke clear up.

The statue remains unscathed and both of it's hands have covered Madara protecting him from injury. Madara then summons a blue , gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects him that is 25 feet wide with four arms and each wielding swords.

" **Susanoo **" Madara said to Aizen as he stands within the right palm of Gedō Mazō.

" What is that ? " Aizen asked .

" **Susanoo **(須佐能乎 _Tempestuous God of Valour_ ) is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, after the ability in both eyes have been awakened. It creates a gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects the user. Had not for Susanoo, i would've perished from your **Yaburi Kakyō** (破り花鏡_Shattering Flower Mirror) " _Madara explained to Aizen .

" Impressive, i though that statue was durable but it seems you're just as tough as the statue " Aizen stated.

" Time for me to stop playing around " Madara stated as the Gedō Mazō statute puts it's hands behind it like it's about to do a Kamehameha wave and forms lightning between the Susanoo which then forms into a shuriken shaped Chakra weapon.

" Consider yourself the luckiest man alive in your pitiful existence, you get to see the true extent of the Shinigmai half of my power. You're the second person who pushed me this far , goodbye " Aizen stated as he encases himself in a prism of crystal. He then releases an intense beam of light which reflects off all the mirror like crystals within the crystal dome world .

" Good game Shinigami however this is where it ends **Yasaka Magatama** (八坂ノ勾玉 _Eight Slopes Curved Jewel_ ) " Madara chanted as he throws the massive amount of Chakra towards Aizen 50 feet in diameter charged with lightning .

" **Hansha Kyōka Suigetsu Hakai** (反射鏡花水月,破壊_Reflecting Mirror Flower, Water Moon Destruction_ ) " Aizen chanted as he creates a burning light and focuses it into a beam to counter Madara's attack.

A massive explosion occurs as both attacks hit each other, both Aizen and Madara are worn out, Madara's mask is gone only covering his left eye and his mouth with his robe gone and 80% of his shirt gone. Aizen is also badly exhausted with his clothes torn and cuts on body.

" Damn, this is not getting anywhere ! " Aizen stated exhausted of nearly all his energy.

" Indeed,you have certainly impressed me with your skills, how about we make a deal ? " Madara asked the mulleted ex captain trying to catch his breath.

" I'm interested in hearing this ! " Aizen replied.

" I would aid you in whatever mission you seek as long as you help me gain 7 Tailed Beasts and eliminate the Five Nations " Madara said to Aizen.

" Fine, aid me in destroying the soul society and gather the Vasto Lordes, once we complete it we can split the two worlds 50/50 with each other in it's conquest " Aizen stated to Madara.

" Fine then, all i seek to do is get revenge against the Hidden Leaf village and take over this world " Madara replied.

" Very well then, and all i want to do is to overthrow the **Seireitou** ( Spirit King ) " Aizen replied explaining his goals to Madara.

Madara and Aizen shake hands with each other within the ruins of the Mountains' Graveyard . The explosion knocked over millions of trees covering 2,150 square kilometers (830 sq miles), enough to wipe out the entire city of Tokyo , the video ends there.

**Present**** Day**

" Incredible, so that's how powerful the two of you are ? " Sasuke asked Aizen.

" I didn't use my Hōgyoku within that battle, it was still yet to be awakened, had i used it, the battle would be in my favor or so i thought " Aizen answered.

" What do you mean ? " Sasuke asked Aizen.

" You'll learn when the time comes ! " Aizen answered.

" So who am i training with ? " Sasuke asked.

" One of my finest warriors ! " Aizen answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the outside of Las Noches<strong>

Several Arrancars are mocking and picking on Wasupītā during the whole basic exercises .

" Come on loser, you're moving too slow " said one of the random Arrancars.

" Leave me alone ! " Wasupītā stated .

" Make us " another Arrancar replied only to get punched by a female Arrancar. with green eyes, short black hair, and with a good-looking body that would make many female Arrancars fell envy wearing a bit revealing golden and black uniform.

" What are you doing letting them pick on you ? " the young woman asked Wasupītā.

" I didn't want to get involved in a fight while i'm training Wido " Wasupītā answered only to be kissed in the lips by his girlfriend . Everyone watches in shock and surprises, but then start to become jealous.

" What does an attractive woman like Wido Burakku see in a guy like Wasupītā ?" one of the guys asked.

" Wido is such a skilled fighter ! " a random Arrancar woman answered.

" You've haven't changed after all these years " said a young woman with a good-looking body, aqua-green eyes and shoulder length black hair. She wears a brown and yellow uniform and her mask remain is a helmet that looks like the upper part of a hawk's head.

" Earaza ! " Burakku shouted as she hugs her friend.

" How are things with my bet friend ? " Earaza asked.

" Good ! " Burakku answered.

Meanwhile Baraggan's Fraccións are training when is Avirama distracted while keeping an eye on his little sister.

" What is Avirama ? " Gigo asked.

" It's nothing ! " Avirama answered.

Meanwhile Skullak and Cirucci by his side are watching Wasupītā interact with his girlfriend.

" Isn't that sweet ? " Cirucci asked.

" Not that many female Arrancars would stand up for someone they like " Skullak answered.

Meanwhile , Shawlong and the other Fracción from Grimmjow's Fracción are doing push ups when a young Arrancar appears where there at .The young man is a spitting image of Ggio, with exception that he had smooth, shoulder length black hair. His mask remains are his similar to his brothers, except that one of his fangs was gone. He wears a sleeveless Chinese martial arts uniform with a reddish sash.

" Can i join you guys ? " the young man asked.

" Sorry but we're no longer part of Grimjow's Fracción, we're just Numeros Shao Lang " Shawlong answered.

" You need to prove yourself to Grimmjow " Yildroft stated.

" I'll do anything to prove myself to master Grimmjow " Shao Lang replied as he goes to find Grimmjow.

" I like this kid, we should replace Di Roy with him " Yylfordt said to the group.

" What was that ? " Di Roy shouted as he's about to draw out his Zanpakutō only to be stopped by Nakeem grabbing Di Roy's upper arm.

" There's no need to fight during training ! " Nakeem said to Di Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Las Noches<strong>

Karin just finished taking a shower, she put on her clothes now realizing her new powers given to her by Aizen.

" I feel so much stronger than i did before , just how much stronger have i gotten ? I need to learn to uses these new powers " Karin said to herself only to see Sasuke walk in .

" Karin , you're up early ! " Sasuke said to the red-haired Kunoichi.

" I want to also get stronger too Sasuke " Karin stated.

" So i assume you want to train with your powers like Jugo and Suigestu ? " Sasuke asked Karin.

" Of course , i don't want to slow you down like before " Karin answered.

" I see, well i too wish to get stronger so i can get revenge on those who took everything from me " Sasuke stated.

" I hope you're successful in that ! " Karin replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Las Noches<strong>**

8:00 A.M. Skullak stand at the balcony to tell the Arrancars about the next form of training .

" Now that we all warmed up, let's begin the next step of the training " Skullak said to the group.

" What is the next step ? " Apache asked.

" You're all to take part of the Sonído training " Skullak answered.

" Sonído training ? " Wasupītā asked.

" 400 laps across Las Noches's sandlot , that is the goal for the second step of training " Skullak said to the Fracción.

" 400 laps ? Isn't that a bit too much ? " Apache asked.

" What's a matter, scared you can't do it ? " Mila questioned her blue haired partner.

" Please, i run much faster than you,i'm not slowed down by those tumors you call boobs " Apache stated.

" You're just jealous of my boobs , you flat chested bitch ! " Mila replied.

" There would be no fighting each other yet " Skullak said to the Fracción.

" So why 400 laps across Las Noches ? "one of the Arrancars asked.

" This is an very important survival measure. As of now, most Arrancars in their base forms only move at 563.2 ft/sec in base state, to achieve the true speed of Sonído, we need to release our Resurrección to achieve our true speed . We must train so we are at least the speed of sound without Resurrección . Anyone who is going slow they will be '_motivated_' by Cirucci and Rudbornn " Skullak explained to the Arrancars as Cirucci is holding her whip and smiling, while Rudbornn has the hand on the hilt of his sword.

" Now, let's begin ! " Criucci commanded .

" Go ! " Skullak said to the Arrancars as he pulls out a ceremonial pistol and fires it in the air to start the training.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>

Mayuri heads out with Nemu leaving the Squad behind.

" Where are you going captain ? " Akon asked .

" I'm going to retrieve more material to create more robots " Mayuri answered.

" Make sure this place is well guarded " Nemu stated.

" This place is guarded by the most state of the art technology, the probably of even a fly even getting into the Seireitei " Hiyosu stated.

" Besides, as long as the Sekiseki barrier is around the Seireitei , no one can even think of breaking into this place let alone the lab " Rin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>South Runogaki # 78 <strong>Inuzuri<strong> **(戌吊, _Howling Dog_ )**  
><strong>

9:00 A.M. 2 miles near the southern gate, Kakashi, Sai, Yūgao and Yamato arrive in disguises. Kakashi disguised as a Shinigami is wearing a very long bread and mustache covering the lower half of his face and has his hair all messy and rugged, Sai has coated his skin with a fake tan to avoid standing out and giving himself a normal complexion , Yūgao has dyed her hair brown and put on glasses and Yamato is not wearing his helmet while Royd and Lloyd are disguised as normal Shinigami, assisting the team are Shita Horsimi and Siga Satorishi .

" So this is where we have to go ? " Kakashi asked.

" The wasteway tunnel is the best way to escape the Seireitei and the best way into the Seireitei, the thing is that the Sekkiseki barrier would still prevent you from entering. We need to put these cloaks on " Siga explained to the group as he opens up a manhole.

" Make sure to not only put on the cloaks but these face masks, goggles and gloves as well as these trousers and boots " Shita said to the group as he covers himself head to toe with the special Reiatsu suppressing martial.

" Is this all necessary ? " Yamato asked.

" You have to he careful about using any form of Reiatsu within the tunnels or even Chakra . No sooner do you use a Justu here, we're spotted and we're dead. Covering your whole body is to ensure that you can pass through the barrier " Loyd Lloyd explained to the group .

" So do you know the way around this place ? " Sai asked them.

" Yes however be very careful, the sewers are filled with traps set up in case of intruders making it through this place and many passageways that lead to dead ends and flood zones and you also have to be careful of hollows within these sewers " Royd Llyod explained to the Shinobi.

" I see, we just have to get through all this and get to our goal " Kakashi stated as he puts on his outfit.

" Indeed, the mission to get the intel needed against the Soul Society is curical for the fate of the world " Yamato replied. as he puts on his Reiatsu cloaking outfit.

" We have to be careful not to be caught, if any Shinigami see you, make contact a limited as possible and whatever you do, avoid the Captains and Vice Captains at all cost " Royd said to the Shinobi.

" Don't worry , we will ! " Sai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of the Seireitei<strong>

Hitsugaya is training within a mountain range within the outskirts of Rukongai . Hitsugaya is in his Bankai state trying to get stronger and improve his Tensō Jūrin, he uses the technique to manipulate all the snow and water within the mountain to condense it into his sword .

" It looks like my concentration is improving in Bankai mode but it's still not good enough. I will never get stronger at this rate, i will never defeat Aizen at this rate. I got to hold in that power for much longer " Hitsugaya said to himself as he tries to gather more power only to see Shunsui there.

" Looks like you're trying to get stronger ! " Shunsui said to Hitsugaya.

" I'm trying to convert the energy of the atmosphere into my Bankai but as you see it's not working out the way i plan " Hitsugaya stated as everything within a mile radius and reverts back to normal after trying the use his technique.

" Impressive, to think you have that much Reiatsu at your age, i was nowhere near that powerful at your age " Shunsui replied.

" It's no good ! I can only increase my Hakuda ,Zanpakutō and Kidō techniques for a short while and when i use any of my Bankai attacks ,that power disappears " Hitsugaya explained to Shunsui.

" I see,you're trying to use your special ability to increase your powers while trying to fully mature them ? Interesting " Shunsui said to the young Captain.

" You know that we are outnumbered , we must all get stronger than we already are and to do that i will need to rise beyond the fighting level of a Captain " Hitsugaya explained to the elder Captain.

" You know your powers still haven't fully mature so that's why you came here so you avoid killing everyone in the vicinity of you while you train " Shunsui asked Hitsugaya.

" Yes, my powers are still not matured . I can only maintain this power for only a few seconds before it disappears . Tensō Jūrin gives me a boost of power up to 5 times Captain level strength but shortens the length of my Bankai duration and it's power is far too destructive to be used near allies It was thanks to this power, i survived fighting even the Kazekage and the One Tailed Bjuu " Hitsugaya explained to Shunsui.

" Very well then. Mind if i help with your training ? " Shunsui asked.

" It will be an honor to train of a Captain of your level " Hitsugaya answered.

" Out of all the Captains in the Gotei 13, you have the most potential out of all of them " Shunsui stated.

" I see, then i must learn to use this potential of mines for the benefit of the Soul Society " Hitsugaya replied.

"**** Katen Kyōkotsu**** (花天狂骨, _Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone_) " Shunsui chanted as he releases his Shikai.

" **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) " Hitsugaya chanted as the area around them starts to freeze up as Hitsugaya causes a swirling cloud where all the rain starts to focus and shift wind directions forming a hurricane like storm around the area.

" This kid is very powerful for his age , he can really rival Yamamoto's power one day ! " Shunsui said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kuchiki manor <strong>

Byakuya is doing Jinzen training with Senbonzakura within his inner world . Byakuya clashes blades with his Zanpakutō and fight evenly with him.

" You're really in the zone today master Kuchiki ! " Senbonzakura said to Byakuya.

" We all need to get stronger so we can fight the Shinobi and crush them with our increased power " Byakuya stated.

" I see so you plan to go all the way with your training ? " Senbonzakura asked.

" I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect the Soul Society from any an all threats " Byakuya answered.

' Very well, be very careful though. Training to unlock the next level of your Zanpakutō can very dangerous and draining , while you can get stronger at a much faster time trying to do Sankai training, you also risk losing your life " Senbozakura explained to Byakuya as he gets ready to fight .

' I'm well aware of that, all the more reason i must get stronger ! " Baykuya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yoruichi's training ground<strong>

Soifon and Yoruichi are training within the secret underground training ground with Yoruichi clashing blows with Soifon while both are in Shunkō state.

" Come on Soifon, you got to do better than that ! " Yoruichi said to Soifon as she kicks her into a wall.

" I don't expect you to go easy on me Lady Yoruichi " Soifon replied as she gets back up to attack Yoruichi.

" That's the spirit Soifon , show me that you can reach the top " Yoruichi said to Soifon as she dodges more of Soion's high-speed punches .

" I'm not quitting until i get enough strength to stand on par with you Lady Yoruichi " Soifon stated as she then blocks a few punches before being kicked into a wall again.

" Having the resolve to get stronger is good and all but you must put more conviction to your blows than that " Yoruichi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern end of Las Noches<strong>

10:00 A.M. After the Sonído lap, everyone is taking a 5 minutes break and getting drink from the coolers. Skullak then get back to the balcony to blow his whistle and the Sonído training is over .

" That's enough guys, the second training is over ! " Skullak said to the Arrancars.

" About time ! " Apache shouted a she's worn out from running 400 laps across the sandlot.

" I'm all out of energy !" Mila replied as she falls face first to the ground.

" You girls are so out of shape ! " Sun Sun stated.

" Shut up Sun Sun ! " Mila and Apache replied.

" It seems like some of you have done the test right without being stopped. Ggio, Findor,Fran and Kikku, you all did a good job running without being stopped once " Skullak said to those guys.

" Thanks, it was no problem for me ! " Gigo said to Skullak trying to play it off but is notably exhausted.

" You're sweating ! " Findor replied.

" Hopefully Dordoni sensei sees how much stronger i've gotten " Fran said to Skullak .

" I was hard but i was glad to get over the course ! " Kiku replied.

" You did well for a starter ! " Skullak stated.

" Thanks ! " Kiku replied.

" So Cirucci tell me how many laps everyone ran ? " Skullak asked his girlfriend.

" As you already know, Kiku, Fran, Gigo and Findor ran the full 400 laps Aisslinger, Shawlong, Avirama, Earaza , Burakku Sun Sun and Wasupītā did a good job and ran 350 laps. Menoly , Loly, Apache, Mila, Charlotte, Yildoft ,Di Roy , Skeeter ,Drill Bit , Spitter , Shika Dakon and Shadow only ran 200 laps whereas Nakeem , Edrad, Choe Neng Poww , Nirgge , Terragator, Inyector, Inferuno, Retrax and Taransu did the worse barely running 100 laps " Cirucci explained to the brown hair Arrancar.

" Now everyone would be allowed to take an hour break to rest up for the next test " Skullak said to the group .

Aizen then appears to talk to Skullak about things.

" It seems like the training is going well , better than expected " Aizen said to Skullak.

" Lord Aizen, what brings you here ? " SKullak asked.

" I came to ask you to train that young Sasuke kid " Aizen answered.

" You mean that human kid ? " Skullak asked.

" He's now part of us fighting for our cause . He reminds me alot of you and he's very powerful, it's best you train him with his power " Aizen explained to the brown hair Arrancar.

" Lord Aizen, who will oversee the training with the Arrancars ? " Cricuci asked.

" Already have that handled ! " Skullak replied as he creates a clone of himself.

" I'm going to be gone for a while, watch over the place for me " Aizen said to the former Primera Espada.

" What are the other Espada doing ? Skullak asked.

" They're training on their own ! " Aizen answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Starrk and Harribel clash blades with each other within base from as a form of their training.

" Come on Starrk, you need to try harder than that ! " Harribel said to her lover.

" I'm so tired, i can't really fight like this ! " Starrk replied as he lazily blocks Harribel's sword slash.

" I see, then you'll need some motivation to fight seriously " Harribel stated as she knocks his blade away.

" What the ? " Starrk asked shocked to see Harribel knock his blade away so easily.

" I hate it when you're lacking energy , you became such a sloppy fighter. Allow me to motivate you " Harribel said to Starrk as she removes her top and knocks Starrk down with a weak Bala.

" So you're really determined to get me at 100 % ? " Starrk asked his lover.

" Yep, that and we had unfinished business to do ! " Harribel answered as she goes on top of Starrk.

Meanwhile Suigestu is clashing evenly with Ninorta with his massive blade matching Ninorta's sword strikes.

" Not bad ! " Ninorta said to Suigetsu.

" Same here, you're not like that wimpy Arrancar i was put to the test with " Suigestu stated

" Don't you compare an Espada to an low rank Arrancar ! " Ninorta replied as he pushes back Suigetsu.

" Sorry, you're much stronger than the other person ! " Suigetsu stated as he slashes Ninorta with his sword only to do no damage to Ninorta.

" What was that kid, you call that a slash ? This is a slash ! " Ninorta shouted as he slashes Suigetsu ion the chest only to see the blade harmlessly pass through him.

" Looks like neither of us can be cut ! " Suigetsu replied as they continue to clash with each other.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Jūgo are fighting each other for training . Grimmjow is in his Resurrección form while Jūgo is in his CS1 form.

" Not bad, you're pretty good ! " Grimmjow said to Jūgo.

" It's working, i can finally use the CS1 form without being token over however it's too soon to try CS2. It's taking alot out of me to willingly use the first CS1 form " Jugo said to himself.

" To push me into release form without using your hollow powers, you're very strong for a human " Grimmjow stated .

" Hopefully you can help me control my power ! " Jugo replied.

Meanwhile Karin and Sasuke are training with each other with Karin throwing kunai at Sasuke only for Sasuke to cut it with ease.

" Amazing, your speed has improved so much " Karin said to Sasuke.

" You're still a bit off with your throwing speed and accuracy " Sasuke said to Karin.

" You're incredible Sasuke ! " Karin replied only to see Skullak appear.

" So you're Sasuke Uchiha ? " Skullak asked the Uchiha survivor.

" Who are you ? " Sasuke asked.

" Skullak Tuma, Privaron Espada #101, i'm here to train you " Skullak answered.

" Just # 101 ? The last one i fought was # 4, you must be pretty weak and yet you think you can train me ? " Sasuke arrogantly stated as he stands there.

" I see, you see me as a weaker opponent because of my rank and number ? " Skullak calmly asked as he draws out his sword.

" I wish to fight the 4th Espada and above, not anyone who's not even a real Espada " Sasuke stated only to see Skullak behind him.

" Allow me to show you the error ! " Skullak replied as he goes to stab Sasuke but the Uchiha survivor blocks with his blade.

Sasuke and Skullak clash attacks with each other . Sasuke goes to slash Skullak's shoulder but the former Espada dodges the attack. Sasuke uses Shunshin appear behind Skullak but the former Espada blocks with his bare hand.

" It seems you're not nearly as weak as i though " Sasuke said to Skullak .

" Let's get far away from here as possible, we don't want this place sustaining more damage than it already has gone through " Skullak said to Sasuke.

" Very well then ! " Sasuke replied as he leaves with Sasuke .

" Wait Sasuke , who's going to train me ? " Karin shouted as both of them leave Las Noches .

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei sewers<strong>

10:30 P.M. 90 minutes after traveling the dark sewers within their cloaks , the group reaches towards the end of the sewers . They have successfully navigated through the dark sewers filled with traps and trip wires and managed to make it to directly below the Sōkyoku Hill's forestland.

" We're close to reaching the safe zone of the Seireitei " Loyd said to the group.

" We should be under the Sōkyoku Hill forest between the hill and the 5th division" Siga stated.

" 5th division ? Shouldn't we be under the 12th division ? " Yamato asked.

" We can't good any further, pass this point, security gets harder to bypass and the currents within the sewers are too strong, we'll end up caught or dead " Shita explained to the group.

" We've bypassed the Sekkiseki detection barrier, remove your cloaks " Loyd said to the team.

" Right ! " Sai replied as he removes his cloaks and reveals the Shinigami disguise underneath.

" I was getting tired wearing this ! " Yūgao responded as she removes her cloak.

" Those cloaks were very uncomfortable ! " Yamato stated.

" Now you know what we have to go through " Royd replied.

" We managed to get through, let's make sure we can get what we came here for " Kakashi said to the group.

" Alright team, let's get to the 12th division ! " Shita said to the team as they go to the manhole and open it up.

Right outside the manhole, they see the Sōkyoku Hill. Standing 720 feet high with the length of 1,450 feet and 700 feet wide and weighing 59.19 million tons. Kakashi and his group are 1/2 mile east of Sōkyoku Hill but 1,000 meters west of the 5th division .

" So this is the Seireitei ? " Kakashi asked the group.

" It's so lavish looking ! " Sai answered.

" It's a direct contrast from the Rukongai ! " Yūgao stated.

" Indeed, it just shows how corrupt this Gotei 13 really is " Yamato replied.

" How far are we from the 12th division ? " Kakashi asked.

" We're 3.5 miles southeast of the our current location " Loyd answered.

" However we can't go straight ahead , the 2nd division controls everything west of this hill. We will be potted and exposed as frauds if we're caught . We must cut a path through that would get us caught the least " Shita explained to the group.

" So what is the strategy ? " Kakashi asked.

" We need to go past the 5th division, try to avoid contact with as much people as possible and arrive 500 meters east to a small pathway that we can use to hide in plain sight and move forward 2.5 miles northwest to near the 4th division and then take another secure sewer to the lowest level of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute " Siga explained to the group.

" You guys know your stuff " Yūgao stated.

" We were able to escape the Maggots Nest thanks to this intelligence " Shita replied.

" Maggots Nest ? " Yamato asked.

" The prison of the Gotei 13 " Siga answered.

" I see, it's a good thing we have you guys on our side " Kakashi replied as they advance forward with all of them in disguise.

Meanwhile Gin and Tōusen using invisible cloaks to hide themselves monitoring the progress of Kakashi's team.

" Everything is going according to plan " Gin said to Aizen.

" Excellent , continue to monitor them and make sure any measures are used to ensure they get back to thief village successfully " Aizen explained to Gin.

" So basically make sure no one catches them ? " Tōusen asked.

" Those Shinobi are my best pawns against the Soul Society both the Shinobi unaware of our presence and those we are allied with " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division barracks<strong>

Sasakibe is clashing attacks with Renji and Rukia with each of them within their Shikai state.

" You guys are improving ! " Sasakibe said to the two as he blasts back both Rukia and Renji with his Shikai lightning.

"** Some no mai, Tsukishiro** (初の舞・月白, _First Dance, White Moon_)" Rukia shouts as she holds her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows as she goes for a horizontal slash but it's blocked by the 1st division Vice Captain's Shikai.

" Nice try but you need to be faster than that ! " Sasakibe said to Rukia as he pushes Rukia back with his sword but Rukia goes or her counterattack.

" **Hadō #33 ****Sōkatsui** (蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Rukia chanted as she fires a massive blue fireball at point-blank range towards Sasakibe.

"** Usugiri****# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_) " Sasakibe countered as he swings his rapier and cuts the blast in half.

" Incredible, his swordsmanship is so precise " Renji said to himself as he sees Sasakibe come at him.

" You're too slow Renii, you're lacking concentration " Sasakibe said to Renj as he comes at Renji.

" **Roar Zabimaru** " Renji chanted as he extends his Shikai towards Sasakibe .

" **Shōgonken** (荘厳剣 _Solemn Sword_ ) " Sasabikie countered as he lunges his rapier through 3 of Renii's 6 segments with ease which pushes back Renji with his Shikai broken.

" Incredible, how did you do that ? " Renji asked as he sees lighting around Sasakibe's Shikai.

" My **Shōgonken** (荘厳剣 _Solemn Sword_ ) concentrates all my lightning into my blade. Combing the high frequency of this blade's lightning with my rapier skills, i can break weapons and pierce defenses with this powerful attack " Sasakibe explained to Renji .

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren**" Rukia states as she fires a 6 foot diameter beam towards Sasakibe.

" ** Shōgon Retsu** ( 荘厳列_ Solemn String _) " Sasabike chanted as he thrusts his rapier releasing a thin laser like lightning blast which cuts the wave of snow and ice in half like a bullet from a high-caliber rifle .

" So fast , the thrust traveled as a thin bullet like lightning bolt " Rukia said to Sasakibe shocked to see the 6 foot diameter hole caused by a small 9mm blast from Sasabike's blast .

" **Shōgon Retsu** ( 荘厳列_ Solemn String _) turns my thrusts into lethal bullet like attacks using lightning to turn my thrusts into a concentrated attack which allows my flying thrust to cut through anything as if it was it's own blade" Sasabike explained to the two as Renji and Rukia stand there in awe.

" I had no idea he was that powerful ! " Renji said to Rukia.

" You're telling me , he really is the strongest Vice Captain ! " Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern end of Las Noches<strong>

11:00 A.M. Skullak has all the Arrancars assemble within the courtyard with dummies set up that have screens on them made by Syzael .

" Time for the next test! " Skullak said to the Arrancars.

" About time ! " Apache shouted .

" I'm full of energy ! " Mila replied.

" You girls are so out of shape ! " Sun Sun stated.

" The next test is Bala training, all of you will spend an hour firing at this Reiastu absorbing targets which would show the number of Balas within the time of an hour " Skullak said to those guys.

" A full hour of Bala training ? " Apache asked shocked to hear the length of how long the Balas need to be

" No problem for me ! " Gigo said to Skullak.

" This is the test the stamina and durability of your Reaistu as well as the speed and firing rate of your Bala techniques " Skullak explained to the group.

" So we have to do all this training ? " Di Roy asked.

" Yep, it's mandatory for us to all get stronger ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Las Noches<strong>

Skullak is clashing with Sasuke within the mountain range. Skullak is within his Resurrección form while Sasuke is using his Hollow Mask and CS2 form to clash on par with Skullak.

" Not too bad ! " the real Skullak said to Sasuke as he clashes with the Uchiha.

" You're not too bad yourself ! " Sasuke replied as he pushes him back with his blade while Skullak blocked his blow.

" Take this ! " Skullak said to the Uchiha survivor as he fires a Cero towards Sasuke.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Justu **" Sasuke countered as he shoots a massive 10 foot fireball towards Skullak which hits him and creates a 1 mile radius explosion which shoot s sand into the sky blinding Skullak.

" What intense heat and smoke ! " Skullak said to himself only to see Sasuke behind him.

" Behind you ! **Chidori **" Sasuke chanted as he's 10 feet behind Skullak .

" **Ampliar Lanza de Escudo** (_ Spanish for Extending Shield Spear_ ) " Skullak countered as he expands his spikes 10 feet long to impale Sasuke's chest, right leg, lower left abdomen and within the stomach.

" ARRGH ! " Sasuke shouted as he's injured by the attack.

" That would teach you not to drop your guard " Skullak said to Sasuke only to see he hit a log and see Sasuke behind him.

" **Odori no Kusanagi **( 草薙 _Dance of the Snake Sword ) "_ Sasuke chanted as he moves at 293,333.3 ft/sec ( 200,000 MPH )and does 196 slashes but Skullak manages to block all the blows.

" Not bad ! " Skullak said to Sasuke on to see Sasuke come at him with another attack.

" **Chidori Eisō** ( 千鳥鋭槍 _One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he uses his extending Chidori to attack Skullak but the Arrancar gets his distance.

" **Picotoma** (_ Spanish for Spike Shot_ ) " Skullak chanted as he fires 5 spikes at Sasuke but the Uchiha survivor cuts them all up with his blade.

" ** Fire Style :Phoneix Flower Justu ** " Sasuke chanted as he shoots fireballs towards the brown-haired Arrancar.

" **Grand Ray Cero** " Skullak chanted as he fires a powerful black Cero which cancels out the fireballs and comes towards Sasuke.

" **Chidori Nagashi** ( 千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current_ ) " Sasuke chanted as he releases Chidori in every direction creating an explosive electrical discharge that levels everything within a 3 mile radius to cancel out the Cero.

" Not bad, you canceled out my Grand Ray Cero ! " Skullak said to Sasuke.

" That was a strong blast, had not for my Chidori Nagashi, i would've been dead " Sasuke explained to Skullak.

" I see, still let's see what you're capable of doing against my true power. **Cuatro Hojas del Gladiador** ( _Spanish for Four Blades of the Gladiator_ ) " Skullak chanted as he splits his sword into 4 different red blades.

" What are you doing ? " Sasuke asked him.

" This is my special ability of my Gladiador, it's called **Cuatro Hojas del Gladiador** ( _Spanish for Four Blades of the Gladiator_ ) . My blade can spilt into 4 blades of the same power which quadruples the cutting power of my Resurrección " Skullak explained to Sasuke.

Meanwhile 6 miles south of the battlefield. Ulquorria is watching the battle with Karin at the sidelines.

" Sasuke has gotten alot stronger within the last week . To think he can get to the level of the top Espada so fast, he really has potential " Ulquiorra said to himself.

" Sasuke's Chakra is so much stronger and more fierce than i ever experienced " Karin said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>

11:30 A.M. Kakashi and his group managed to get past the 5th division and avoided contact with any Shinigami and arrived 500 meters east to a small pathway and moved through 2.5 miles to the lowest level of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. They're all in Shinigami disguises with the aid of former Shinigami.

" You guys know your stuff ! " Yūgao stated.

" Yep, we barely made it through but we're at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute " Shita replied.

" So this is the lab? " Yamato asked.

" Yep, welcome to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute " Siga answered.

" I see, Shinigami Research and Development Institute is ahead of our time in terms of technology " Kakashi stated.

" Even Orochimaru's labs aren't this advanced " Yamato replied.

" Where's the main computer in this place ? " Yūgao asked the group.

" It's within the center chamber of the lab, located within the second floor basement " Siga answered.

" Second floor basement ? " Sai asked.

" We're currently on the 10th floor basement 100 feet below sea level, we have to get up to the 2nd floor basement and get clearance to the lab " Shita explained to the group.

" The problem is that everything here is under Captain Kurostuchi's control, he's a very dangerous individual who experiments on countless people " Loyd explained to the group.

" Captain Kurostuchi ? Wasn't he the one that Shizune fought and killed ? " Sai asked them.

" Nope, he was able to escape last second because he has modified himself to avoid death by turning his body into liquid. He might not be thew strongest Captain in the Gotei 13 however his poison is very dangerous. Worse yet is this place. Fighting him here is suicide for this is his home tuff. It's going to be tricky but we have to get to his lab uncaught " Royd explained to the group.

" Looks like we got our work cut out for us !" Kakashi said to the group.

" We just have to avoid getting caught ! " Sai replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 5th floor basement of the lab<strong>

Gin and Tōusen are talking with a middle-aged man with green and yellow hair holding their swords towards him.

" Gin, Tōusen. What are you bastards doing here ? " the middle-aged man asked them.

" Looks like we found you at last Kagerōza Inaba or should i call you Ōko Yushima " Gin replied to the middle-aged man.

" How the hell did you guys find out about me ? I kept my identity a secret all these years ? " Ōko questioned the silver-haired former Captain.

" You're the one who invented the Mod-Souls Ninety six years ago for _Project Spearhead_, which was designed to have Mod-Souls fight against Hollows by placing them in the dead bodies of humans. The project was terminated, due to _moral concerns_ " Gin explained to Ōko.

" I see, but how did you deduct that i was Ōko ? I was supposed to have died 60 years ago according to the records " Ōko stated.

" When everything was to be destroyed, you converted all the information into special Reishi and tossed it into the Dangai, before using some of your own Reishi as a basis to create another Mod-Soul. By unknown means, the Mod-Soul split in two , you must be one of the surviving mod souls " Tōusen explained to Ōko.

" You seem to inhabited much of Yushima's memories, and followed suit in fulfilling Yushima's wish to one day complete his research while hiding among the Shinigami. You put yourself in a catatonic state and had your real body left buried only to return in your current state and dig it out and managed to restore it to it's prime and preserve it within this secret part of the lab you created, . You also forged your identity and became the 7th Seat in the 12th Division. " Gin explained to Ōko.

" So Aizen really had looked into my background ? " Ōko asked him.

" He was the one who covered for you. He knew one day your brilliant mind might be useful to us, he covered up your records . Your Reigai would be very useful to us " Gin answered.

" I see, why should i help you guys out ? " Ōko asked Gin.

" We have something you want ! " Tōusen replied as he shows him a picture of the other mod soul.

" So you have her ? " Ōko asked.

'' If you wish to have that complete form, you will help us out " Gin explained to Ōko.

" I see, what do you want me to do ? " Ōko questioned the former captain.

" We want you to help us weaken Gotei 13 " Gin answered.

" But the Reigal aren't fully completed yet " Ōko stated.

" Don't worry, we got a present for you to use in case things get array " Tōusen stated as he hands him a box with a needle in it.

" I see, so this is what Aizen wants to give me ? " Ōko asked.

" Do your job and all your goals would be complete ! " Gin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile within the Seireitei West Gate<strong>

Mayuri arrives within the gate with Nemu pulling a cart with tons of scrap metal within the pile.

" That's alot of scrap metal there Captain Kurotsuchi " Jidanbō said to Mayuri.

" Well have a massive deadline to follow through my android project isn't going to be built without metal " Mayuri replied.

" Android army ? " Jidanbō asked.

" I don't expect a simpleton like you to get it but it's a project needed to get the Gotei 13 back into position of power after that embarrassing loss within Konoha " Mayuri explained to Jidanbō.

" I see, so we would be able to fill in the ranks ? " Jidanbō asked.

" Yep, Nemu take the parts to the processing plant down the lab. I'm going to my quarters to attend business as usual " Mayuri commanded.

" Yes master ! " Nemu replied as she carries the heavy equipment to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Las Noches<strong>

Skullak has finished his fight with Sasuke within the mountain range. Skullak is within his Second Resurrección form standing without a starch while Sasuke is using his Hollow Mask and CS2 form on his knees with wounds on his arms and legs with his wounds slowly regenerating.

" To think the gap in power between us is still this wide ! " Sasuke said to Skullak.

" You managed to match me just fine in my first Resurrección form however no sooner i released my second form, you were easily overpowered. You deserve credit for pushing me this far without using your Resurrección form " Skullak explained to Sasuke.

" How do you use your Resurrección form ?" Sasuke asked.

" The fact you can't hear your sword is proof you haven't bounded fully with your Zanpakutō " Skullak answered.

" What do you mean by that ? " Sasuke questioned the Arrancar.

" A **Zanpakutō** (斬魄刀; literally, _soul-cutter sword_) is the main weapon of the Shinigami and the Arrancar. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the swords are both reflections of one's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the one who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's" Skullak explained to Sasuke.

" I don't get it, how does this work ? " Sasuke asked.

" The problem is that you don't rely enough on your hollow powers. To master a Zanpakutō, us Arrancar must combine our former Hollow powers with the power of the Shinigami in perfect unison to use Resurrección " Skullak explained to Sasuke.

" I see ! " Sasuke stated.

" I heard from Lord Aizen that you wish to avenge your clan , is that true ? " Skullak asked Sasuke.

" That is true ! I wish to kill my brother who caused my clan to go extinct " Sasuke answered.

" It seems that you and i walk the same path ! " Skullak said to the Uchiha survivor.

" How do we share anything in common ? " Sasuke asked him.

" My father died trying to achieve peace between the Soul Society and Huecdo Mundo back when Barragan ran this place and i was a child hundreds of years ago. My father died in the hands of a Shinigami wearing a black hood that was Captain level 110 years ago , i don't know who killed him but i'm determined to hunt down the one who killed my father and get my revenge " Skullak explained to Sasuke.

" Were you in a clan ? " Sasuke asked Skullak.

" Yes, i was within a clan, the Tuma clan ! " Skullak answered.

" How about we explain our backstories " Sasuke stated.

" Fine then ! " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches<strong>

Patros and his men wearing invisible cloaks are wandering Las Noches looking for the Hōgyoku.

" It's been hours since we started the search for the Hōgyoku " Patros said to his men .

" We've yet to find it ! " Han replied.

" I see, these bombs would do nicely with the demolition of Las Noches " Taransu stated.

" Aizen must've hidden it inside a vault! " Rippa stated.

" We searched all the 50 sectors of Las Noches and all 990 floors and searched through thousands of rooms and we still found no vault! " Katto replied.

" That means someone must be guarding it themselves " Sunappa stated.

" But who can it be ? " Poueru asked.

" I see, this must be Skullak's doing. Aizen must've personally entrusted him to guard the Hōgyoku " Patros answered.

" Why him ? " Han asked.

" Because he's the most loyal dog within Aizen's army and has been around for the longest . Despite his status and a Privaron Espada, he's well-respected in the ranks of the Espada. Even the top 4 Espada respect him to an extent " Patros explained to the group.

" I see,so he's that powerful ? " Han asked.

" Yep and that's why we must avoid a full on fight with him. However i have this entire place as hostage, the bombs are placed within key sectors within this palace. If all of them explode, this place and everyone here is done for , even the Top 4 Espadas and Aizen. The bombs are coated with material that not even Pesquisa can detect, combined with these robs we have on, we'll have an easy escape out of here long before this place blows up " Patros explained to the group.

" Nothing can stop us now ! " Rippa stated.

" Let's find Skullak and have a nice talk with him first before we claim victory " Patros replied as he leaves the area with his followers.

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute, <strong>Second floor basement**

Kakashi and his group manage to break into the central chamber of the division managing to past through all the security and head into the main computer.

" So we finally found the holy grail of all the intelligence within the Soul Society ? " Lyod said to the group.

" Now comes the hard part, we need to hack into the computer database " Siga said to the group.

" How are we going to get into the computer databanks ? " Yamato asked.

" Already ahead of you ! " Lyod answered as he takes lout a disc and puts it into the computer and it causes the computers password encryption code to get broken.

"What is this ? " Shita asked.

" We have developed a way to break into any computer using a special decryption disc meant to break even the toughest of cybernetic defenses " Royd explained to the group as the password is revealed to be a 10,000 word encryption code.

" That's alot of numbers ! " Sai said to the team.

" This is going to take much longer to get everything than we though " Kakashi stated.

Suddenly Mayuri walks into the room when he sees the group hacking into the computer.

" What the hell ? Who are you guys ? " Mayuri asked them in anger as he draws out his sword.

" This is not good, we got caught already " Yūgao said to the group.

" Intruders, how dare you try to steal my intel ? I'll make you all pay for this " Mayuri shouted only for Siga and Shita to attack first and push Mayuri out of the room..

" We'll hold him off as long as we can, how long is the decryption process going to take ? " Siga asked Loyd.

" 5 minutes, we got 5 minutes before the download is complete " Loyd answered.

" We don't know how long we can hold this guy of but protect our friends " Shita stated.

" We'll do our best ! " Siga replied as they both fight Mayuri.

" So you're famous criminals Shita Horsimi and Siga Satorishi ? You guys attempted to take down Central 46 , 86 years ago and were thrown into the Maggots Nest and you're one of the few people who ever escaped the Maggots Nest alive " Mayuri asked the two of them.

" What about it ! " Siga asked.

" Do you really think former seated officers can take on a Captain ? I don't know how a group of defective Shinigami broke into my lab but one thing is for sure is that neither of you guys are leaving alive " Mayuri explained to the two of them.

" We have an advantage though, you can't use Bankai without risking the destruction of your lab so we can hold you back for a while " Siga stated.

" Even if you do, i already triggered the alarm to this place, all the Captains will assemble here as well as the Vice Captains and they will take you down " Mayuri explained to the group.

" This is bad, there's no way we can fight Captains and Vice Captains with our group size " Sai said to the team.

" We just have to hope that we get the codes through in time before the Captains come " Kakashi stated.

" Let's hope we're not caught at all ! " Yamato replied.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Division barracks<strong>

Sasakibe is clashing attacks with Renji and Rukia with each of them within their Shikai state when they get an emergency alarm and they stop clashing .

" INTRUDER ALERT ! They're are intruders within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. All personnel must assist in capturing the intruders " the P.A said out loud.

" Intruders , who is it ? " Renji asked as he goes to the barracks.

" Don't know, we need to go capture them ! " Sasakibe answered.

" Could it be the Arrancars ? Shinobi " Rukia stated as she charges to the barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Barracks<strong>

Meanwhile Vice Captain Ibiki dashes to the lab.

" Who could be attacking this place at a time like this ? " Ibiki asked .

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division Barracks<strong>

Izuru heads out with some squad members following him .

" INTRUDER ALERT ! They are intruders within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. All personnel must assist in capturing the intruders " the P.A said out loud.

" Whoever's attacking us is a real threat ! " Izuru said to himself as he heads to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Division Barracks<strong>

" INTRUDER ALERT ! They are intruders within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. All personnel must assist in capturing the intruders " the P.A said out loud.

" We're under attack ! " Isane said to Ukitake.

" Stay here, i'll handle them ! " Ukitake replied as he heads out to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Kuchiki manor<strong>

Byakuya is doing Jinzen training with Senbonzakura within his inner world when he hears the alarm.

" INTRUDER ALERT ! They are intruders within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. All personnel must assist in capturing the intruders " the P.A said out loud.

" Who's intruding the Soul Society ? " Byakuya said to himself as he heads out to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles north of the Seireitei<strong>

Hitsugaya is training within a mountain range within the outskirts of Rukongai with Shunsui while Shunsui is using Shikai when they both get an emergency alarm .

" What's going on ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" It's the alarm, that means there's an emergency going on within the Seireitei " Shunsui answered.

" The hell, what's going on here ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" Someone must've invaded the Soul Society! " Shunsui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei , Kenpachi trains with Unohana on top of a 2,400 foot high mountain. Unohana clashes evenly with Unohana as they fight each other when they get a distress call .

" What's going on ? " Kenpachi asked his senpai.

" It's the alarm, that means there's an emergency going on within the Seireitei" Unohana answered.

" Hopefully there's another Ryoka invasion ! " Kenpachi stated.

" When the screen of the phone is red during thew alarm that means the Soul Society is under attack " Unohana explained to the Squad 11 Captain.

" Great, i can't wait to fight some invaders ! " Kenpachi stated as he dashes to the Seireitei.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Yoruichi's training ground<strong>

Soifon and Yoruichi are training within the secret underground training ground with Yoruichi and Soifon taking a break from training to make out.

" Ready for some lunch honey ? " Yoruichi asked Soifon as she grabs Soifon's hair and pushes her face to her crotch.

" I'm always ready Lady Yoruichi " Soifon answered only to get a call.

" What is Soifon ? " Yoruichi asked.

" It's an emergency call ! " Soifon answered.

" Emergency call ? " Yoruichi stated.

" Damn it, why of all times now ? " Soifon said to herself as she heads to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Northern end of Las Noches<strong>

12:00 Noon, Skullak comes to check up the progress of the other Espadas

" That's enough guys, the third training is over ! " Skullak said to the Arrancars.

" About time ! " Apache shouted a she's worn out from firing Bala.

" I'm all out of energy " Mila replied as she falls face first to the ground.

" This is too much for me ! " Sun Sun responded as she is barely able to stand

" It seems like some of you have done the test right without being stopped. Ggio, Findor,Fran and Kikku, you all did a good job again firing Balas without stopping once " Skullak said to those guys.

" Thanks, it was no problem for me ! " Gigo said to Skullak trying to play it off but is notably exhausted.

" Excata, this was child's play ! " Findor replied.

" Hopefully Dordoni sensei sees how much stronger i've gotten " Fran said to Skullak .

" I was hard but i was glad to get over the course ! " Kiku replied.

" You did well for a starter ! " Skullak stated.

" Thanks ! " Kiku replied.

" So Cirucci tell me how many Balas everyone ran ? " Skullak asked his girlfriend.

" As you already know, Kiku, Fran, Gigo and Findor fired 900 Balas, Assilinger, Shawlong, Avirama, Earaza , Burakku Sun Sun and Wasupītā fired 800 Balas . Menoly , Loly, Apache, Mila,Charolette, Yildoft,Di Roy , Skeeter ,Drill Bit , Stipter, Shika Dakon and Shadow only fired 600 Balas whereas Nakeem , Edrad, Choe Neng Poww , Nirgge , Terragator, Inyector, Inferuno, Retrax and Taransu did the worse barely firing 300 Balas" Cirucci explained to the brown hair Arrancar.

" Now everyone would be allowed to take an hour break to rest up for the next test " Skullak said to the group .

But then an explosion occurs within the walls as Patros reveals himself to Cirucci, Rudbornn and Cirucci.

" Looks like i have returned ! " Patros said to the Arrancar army.

" Patros ! " Cirucci shouted shocked to see him alive.

" What the hell ? How are you alive ? " Rudbornn asked him as he draws his sword with 20 Calaveras surrounding him.

" I still ponder that question. I remember dying however no sooner i woke up,i was alive again and now i've joined another side .I'm with Lord Moradarth " Patros explained to the two.

" That jutsu could it be he was accidentally revived with the other Espadas ? " Skullak said to himself as he thinks back to want happened.

**One Week Ago **

" **Gedō: Rinne Tensei** (外道・輪廻天生の術_Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique_ ) " Pein chanted as he generates a green orb which then forms into a gate known as the King of Hell and it opens up.

Pein watches as all of the bodies of Grimmjow's Fracción have been revitalized and restored to full health.

" My Fracción, they're really back " Grimmjow said to Skullak shocked to see then back.

" What the hell ? " Shawlong asked as he looks around to see the sandlot of Las Noches.

" This place looks like Las Noches ! " Yldfort answered.

" This must be a flashback before we all die " Edrad stated.

" But how are we all having the same flashback ? " Di Roy asked.

" I don't know ! " Nakeem answered.

" Wait, i feel alive but how ! " Shawlong said to himself as he thinks to how he died.

**Present Day**

" So he came back around the same time everyone else was revived ? " Skullak said to himself.

" I don't know how your alive but i'll kill you for good this time " Cirucci shouted as she charges up her Cero.

" Don't even think about it ! " Patros replied as he pulls out a remote .

" What the hell ? " Cirucci shouted.

" This entire place is rigged with enough explosives to bring down the entire palace " Patros said to the group.

" How the hell did you sneak through this place undetected ? " Rudbornn asked.

" These Reiatsu concealing cloaks helped us big time . My men are currently doing their own search for the Hōgyoku right now . Where is the Hōgyoku? " Patros asked the brown-haired clone of Skullak.

" What are these bombs you have ? " Rudbornn asked.

" Pure 100 % **Reisutōnsage** ( S霊はスンを下げ _Spirit Reducing Stone _), made by our top scientists Tarran . We planted 6 portal devices using a specialized crystalline that contains **7,280,000 RYK **worth of Reiryoku. This 1 pound Crystal packs the explosive force of 3,460,000 tons of TNT, 182 times the explosive force of the H-bombs humans used in their wars with 1/10,000th the size " Patros explained to the group.

" Crap this is bad ! " Skullak said to the group.

" What is Reisutōnsage ? " Cirucci asked.

" The Reisutōnsage is highly concentrated energy similar to that of Sekkiseki, when detonated it releases that power in the form of a deadly gas that when inhaled, defissues the Reishi bonds in the body , causing any poor souls to diffuse and die in the process. The clouds last for 5 minutes and the fallout radius is 15 miles. Allow me to demonstrate the effects " Rudbornn explained to Cirucci.

" Look at this screen to allow me to show you what one bomb can do to this place " Patros stated as he activates a digital screen.

" What the hell ? ' Fran asked.

" How did he hack into security so easily ? " Tersa questioned the other Farrcion.

" How did you.. ? " Skullak asked.

" We have a little more within your ranks aiding us within this raid " Patros answered.

" What ? All of Las Noches security ! " Rudbornn stated only to see all the doors close.

" Now belong to me , now let's watch what these things can do " Patros asked as he pushes the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Las Noches<strong>

Sasuke and Skullak see a mountain explode 6 miles near them with the real Skullak seeing the blast.

" Shit, the blast was next towards us ! " Skullak shouted..

" What the hell ? What's going on ? " Sasuke shouted.

" This is bad! Take cover ! " Skullak shouted as the blast engulfs them with light.

The explosion then clears up to reveal a massive 64,000 foot high, 4 mile diameter mushroom cloud . The blast leaves behind an immense crater 4000 feet diameter 100 foot deep crater and everything within a 12 mile radius is covered with blue smoke containing dust particles which start killing off hollows by diffusing the Resihi in their bodies .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 6 miles south of Sasuke's location<strong>

Karin and Ulquiorra sees the cloud of blue Reishi particles coming towards them.

" This is bad ! " Karin shouted as the particles heads towards both of them.

" If that Reishi particle wave touches use, were as good as dead " Ulquiorra said to himself.

" SASUKE ! " Karin shouted as she sees the smoke heading closer to her.

" **Negación **" Ulquiorra chanted as he protects himself and Karin from the wave as it passes by them and kills off all the Hollows around them.

" That was a close one !" Karin said to Ulquiorra.

" **Negación** ( Spanish for "_Negation )_ covers the user and comrade in a towering beam of light which completely isolates them from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them from the outside of the impenetrable pillar " Ulquiorra explained to Karin.

" What about Sasuke ? " Karin asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Las Noches<strong>

The Skullak clone disappears with Cirucci becoming worried about what just happened.

" That bomb exploded where Skullak usually trains at, could it be that .. " Cirucci said to herself.

" It looks like it worked as expected, Skullak is now dead and out of my way and that is just the warm up . No one can escape this place alive nor will they unless i get the Hōgyoku " Patros arrogantly laughed.

" YOU BASTARD ! " Cirucci shouted as she tires to attack him but Patros presses the button.

" Shit he pressed the button ! " Di Roy shouted as he's panicking about the bomb.

' Were going to die ! " Avirama shouted.

" Relax, this bomb will go off in an hour. Do you guys think i'm stupid enough to blow myself up. You got only an hour before the bombs go off , hand me the Hōgyoku or else '' Patros stated to them as he uses Sonído to dash off.

" Shit, this is bad. Everyone search for the bombs ! " Cirucci shouted only to see most of them tired out.

" We're too worn out from the training ! " most of them complained .

" Get up, we must save Las Noches " Cirucci shouted as most of them get up to go search for the bomb.

" This is not good, Skullak is ... " Rudbornn stated only to be cut off by Cirucci.

" He's still alive, i can feel it ! " Cirucci replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 20 miles north of Las Noches<strong>

Skullak sees himself within the belly of the slowly decomposing Manda.

" What is this horrible stench ? " Skullak asked as he notices he's within the belly of the snake.

" It looks like the summoning contract still works even with the animal dead " Sasuke said to Skullak.

" What ? " Skullak asked shocked to see the size of the snake they're inside of.

" I got the idea from Orochimaru after seeing what Manda can do " Sasuke answered.

**One Week ago **

" I must admit, you're strong but not strong enough , **Cero Oscuras **" Ulquiorra chanted as he fires a powerful Cero that creates a massive explosion. Orochimaru and Manda are pushed back 10 miles away.

" Damn it ! " Manda shouted.

" This can't be ! I can't die yet ! " Orochimaru shouted in despair as he's engulfed in the black and green light.

The explosion levels everything within 6 mile radius with a massive explosion leveling 6,144,000 trees. The massive explosion could be seen from the hideout . Ulquiorra flies up into the air as the smoke clears up to see Manda on the ground at near death .

" Damn...You ... Orochimaru ! " Manda shouted with his last words as all life leaves his eyes and he dies from the bleeding and third degree burns he suffered.

" Looks like that's the end of you Orochimaru " Ulquiorra said to Orochimaru as he flies over him only to see Orochimaru bust out of Manda's dead body with white snakes forming around him.

" Unforgivable, you killed my favorite pet ! " Orochimaru shouted as his legs disappear and he reverted to his white snake form.

" How did you escape that blast ? " Ulquiorra asked.

" I shedded my original body last second to go inside Manda's nose shortly before the blast hit me. Manda's body is pretty sturdy and could withstand even the largest explosions from an enemy justu. Looks like Manda has reached it's limit but i haven't " Orochimaru explained to Ulquiorra as he starts to transform.

**Present Day**

" I think we should get out of this festering creature !" Sasuke said to Skullak.

" Not yet ! " Skullak replied.

" Why not ? " Sasuke asked.

" The Reisutōnsage is highly concentrated energy similar to that of Sekkiseki, when detonated it releases that power in the form of a deadly gas that when inhaled, defissues the Reishi bonds in the body , causing any poor souls to diffuse and die in the process. The clouds last for 5 minutes and the fallout radius is 15 miles " Skullak explained to Sasuke.

" So were stuck here for 5 minutes ? " Sasuke asked.

" Let's hope the stench doesn't kill us first ! " Skullak answered.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute, <strong>Second floor basement**

Kakashi and his group are caught in the crossfire between Mayuri and the two former seated officers .

" How much longer do we got until the code is cracked ? " Kakashi asked Lloyd .

" 1 more minute ! " Loyd answered.

" That's too long ! " Sai said to the team.

" Let's hope that those two Shinigami hold out long enough " Kakashi stated.

" ARRGH ! " Siga and Shita shouted as they drop to the ground dead from the Shikai stabs to the throat.

" Was that all you got ? You two were barely worth fighting " Mayuri asked the dead Shinigami in a mocking tone.

" This is not good, he took them out so easily " Yūgao said to the group.

" He's a Captain , it's no surprise he's this powerful ! " Kakashi replied.

" Who's next to die ? I normally don't get my hands dirty but given you're trying to steal my data,i'm in a pretty foul mood " Mayuri shouted .

Suddenly an explosion occurs within the lower levels of the basement which causes the room to shake .

" What was that ? Yamato asked .

" What now ? " Mayuri said to himself.

" Now Royd ! " Loyd said to his twin brother.

" Right ! " Royd replied as he throws a smoke bomb at Mayuri which blinds him however Mayuri sees through the smoke.

" It's useless to hit me with smoke for i adjusted my eyesight with thermal vision to see you even under smoke " Mayuri explained to the Quinces only to see a Ginto drop on the ground .

" Close your eyes !" Lloyd shouted as all of them close their eyes as the light blinds Mayuri.

" ARRGH! Damn it, i can't see ! " Mayuri shouted.

" We got the data disc downloaded " Royd shouted.

" Let's get out of here ! " Lloyd replied.

" No problem ! " Royd replied as he blasts a hole in the wall .

" Come on guys, let's go ! " Kakashi shouted as Mayuri recovers his eyesight.

" You aren't getting away with this ! " Mayuri shouted as he presses a button which activates Mayuri's defenses while Mayuri goes after the group only to be stabbed from behind.

" Looks like i got you good my twin! " said a clone of Mayuri who has appeared behind Mayuri using Mayuri's Shikai.

" What the hell ? What's going on here ? " Mayuri asked shocked to see a copy of himself stabbing him through the back with his Shikai.

" Looks like my Reigals have worked like a charm " Kagerōza said to Mayuri as he walks around now sporting a long yellow robe which buttons up in the front and protrudes upwards from the neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head. He does not wear glasses, wears gloves, and carries a cane.

" You, you created this ? " Mayuri asked.

" The time or waiting is over, it's now time for the Gotei 13 to get replaced " Kagerōza answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 14 miles north of Las Noches<strong>

Skullak and Sasuke arrive where Ulquiorra and Karin appear after 5 minutes where the massive deadly gas that defissues the Reishi bonds in the body disappear.

" Looks like you two made it out alive ! " Ulquiorra said to Skullak.

" All thanks to Sasuke ! " Skullak replied.

" Sasuke ! " Karin shouted as she hugs him while he's out of Chakra.

" I'm too drained to move right now! " Sasuke said to Karin.

" What happened ? " Ulquiorra asked Skullak.

" It's Patros, he's holding Las Noches hostage " Skullak answered.

" Hostage ? " Ulquiorra asked.

" That bomb he detonated was made of pure 100 % Reisutōnsage " Skullak answered.

" Reisutōnsage ? This is bad ! Worse yet they have cloaked the bombs that not even normal senses can detect " Skullak explained to Ulquiorra.

" How are we going to find them now ? " Ulquiorra questioned the former Espada.

" Leave it to me, i think i can help you guys ! " Karin replied.

" How so ? " Skullak asked.

" Karin has Kagura Shingan ! " Sasuke answered.

" Kagura Shingan ? " Ulquiorra asked the red-haired kunoichi.

"** Kagura Shingan** ( 神楽心眼 _Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment_ ). This ability allows me to find, sense, and track individuals through their chakra over vast range that exceeds ten kilometers, This is done by focusing and opening the mind's eye . The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's Chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including myself, is under a Genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular Chakra, i can perceive its location and movement with great detail " Karin explained to the Arrancar.

" Over 10km ? So you can sense that far ? " Skullak asked.

" Yep , she can help save Las Noches and find the bombs " Sasuke answered.

" Then let's waste no time and head to the fortress ! " Ulquiorra stated as he picks up Sasuke and they head to Las Noches to save it from Skullak.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>At the entrance of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

All the Vice Captain and all of the Captains arrive at the scene to prepare to fight the intruders.

" Looks like things are getting out of hand here " Rukia said to Renji.

" What is going on within the lab ? " Renji asked.

" That's what we're hear to find out ! " Soifon answered.

Suddenly emerging from the lab entrance are all the current Captains and Vice Captains followed by Kagerōza.

" What the hell ? " Kenpachi asked as he looks at his Reigal clone.

" What's going on ? Why are their clones of us ? " Shunsui asked.

" They look just like us ! " Nanao stated.

" They're not just look alikes, they're your replacements ! " Kagerōza replied.

**To be continued**

****(A/N: Kakashi and his crew have been caught by Mayuri and are now trapped within the Lab while avoiding getting caught within the crossfire between Kagerōza and his Reigal army and the Gotei 13. Meanwhile Las Noches , Patros returned to take his revenge on Aizen and the Arrancar army by taking the palace hostage with bombs designed to level the entire palace. ** Who would prevail ? Review, Fave and Subscribe.** )****


	65. Reigal Uprising, Patros Revenge part 2

**Bleach Shippuden 63 : **Reigal Uprising, Patros Revenge part 2****

**(A/N: Patros has taken all of Las Noches hostage with his bombs and threatens to blow up the whole place if they don't give him the Hogyoku. Meanwhile Kakashi and his ANBU team manage to secure the vital blueprints to the Gotei 13 and gathered data on the organization in the midst of the Gotei 13 battling clones of themselves. Can Kakashi and his team safely leave the Soul Society with the intel they gather ? Can Patro's plot be stopped and can the Gotei 13 defeat the Reigal ?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Mayuri's lab<strong>

All the Captains and Vice Captains stare at their identical counterparts led by the 7th seat of the 12th division.

" What's going on here ? " Rukia said to herself as she stares at her counterpart.

" Those guys look exactly like us " Renji said to his Captain.

" We don't just look like you , we are your replacements " Reigal Renji replied.

" Kagerōza, what is the meeting of all this ? " Yamamoto asked the 7th seat .

" Behold , my glorious creations, the Reigal " Kagerōza answered.

" Reigial ? You mean like Gigials ? " Rangiku questioned the mad scientist.

" As you can tell, my Reigals are exact copies of you guys. They're Gigals that are given Shinigami powers and abilities of their original as well as the personalities of their counterparts " Kagerōza explained to the group.

" Where's Captain Kurotsuchi ? " Yamamoto asked Kagerōza.

" I killed him , i staged a fake intrusion into the Soul Society with my Reigals and it allowed me to take him out and with my Reigal models fully completed, i now carry out the task of exterminating the original Gotei 13 " Kagerōza explained to the captains.

" So it was you who caused this distress ? " Ukitake asked.

" Yep ! " Kagerōza answered with a smile.

" Why are you trying to destroy the Gotei 13 ? " Unohana asked him.

" Simple, it's called revenge, revenge for everything you guys did to me " Kagerōza answered.

" What have we done wrong to you ? " Momo questioned the 7th seat.

" Ninety six years ago, a Shinigami named Ōko Yushima invented the Mod-Souls. They were created for Project Spearhead. I'm not really the man you know as Kagerōza Inaba but the original creator of project spearhead Ōko Yushima " Kagerōza explained to the captains.

" We don't care about your sob stories,we came here to arrest you " Soifon shouted,

" Calm down, you can try your futile attempts to arrest me later " Kagerōza replied with an arrogant smile.

" Why you arrogant little .. " Soifon shouted only to be blocked off by her Reigai counterpart.

" Let master finish talking ! " Reigal Soifon said to the real deal .

" As i was saying, when i finally graduated within 1851 A.D, i was within the 10th division where i was constantly picked on due to my small size and weak constitution however one man saw past that and that man honored me more than anything else , that man was Sora Hitsugaya Former Captain of Squad 10 " Kagerōza explained to Hitsugaya.

" Sora Hitsugaya ? So you knew my father " Hitsugaya asked.

" I'm surprised a child genius like yourself hasn't figured it out . This Reigal project was done in memory of your father . He was a great man who was one of the strongest Shinigami of his time . After his death, i spent years depressed that the only friend i had been gone, that is until 101 years ago " Kagerōza explained to the Captains.

" So you were close to my father ? " Hitsugaya asked him.

" He was like the father i never had , he had an uncanny resemblance to you kid, you even have similar powers . He was happily married to his wife Aivuj Reskcol, a beautiful blue haired maiden who descend from Russia within her past life and died in her 20's . She was part of a tribe of wizards in her past life that worked for the Russian Czars in secret which was called **Skazki** ( сказки ) " Kagerōza explained to Hitsugaya.

" Sazaki ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" I heard about a wizard group like that but i thought it was merely myths . It was said that they had a dragon who took humanoid form , a wizard who can summon demons from the gates of hell , a yeti who can freeze anything it touches and it was let by a knight who had 200 weapons and carried them all at once " Shunsui explained to the group.

" Yeah , how else you think you're that talented ? Your mother was a plus who was once a former wizard who married into your clan and your father was a former Shinigami " Kagerōza answered.

" Can we get back to point ? " Soifon shouted.

" Oh right, anyways you understand my pain ? To lose the only one close to you, the person you consider family ? I'm sure alot of your are familiar with that feeling ? Why else would i waste your time telling you my story ? Did you ever wish you had your family members and lovers again ? Wish that m they never had to die ? Project Spearhead would've provided a new chance of life " Kagerōza explained to the group.

" At the cost of experimenting on countless human lives and upsetting the balance " Unohana stated.

" I'm disappointed by your approach to this Unohana. You're one of the more open-minded higher-ups in the Soul Society and yet you have such a close minded approach. You fight for medical marijuana legalization and legalization and regulation of prostitution but you oppose this revolutionary process due to your moral concerns ? " Kagerōza asked Unohana.

" What you did was completely different. You killed Rukongai civilians from the poorest districts and then used your technology to reanimate Human corpses to be used as weapons against Hollows. Your progress came at the expense of innocent lives " Unohana explained to Kagerōza.

" Innocent lives? they're Rukongai trash. They're from the poorest of districts and all of them are murderers and criminals. Besides you guys have no problems killing off these people whenever it's convenient for you ,am i right ? " Kagerōza asked the Gotei 13.

" What you speak of is completely different . When we kill people, it's orders from central 46 passed down by the Soul King. Those are not optional and it's something we can't help but to do, besides they're the issue with the Balance of Souls " Yamamoto explained to Kagerōza.

" It's typical of you and Central 46 to pull this Soul King argument to justify your genocides and massacres isn't it ? The massacre of the Bounts, the Genocide of the Quinces and the countless orders to balance out souls combined with the fact you neglect millions of souls to poverty and crime and yet i'm the bad guy when i kill just a handful of souls in the name of scientific progress ? The Gotei 13 and Central 46 are the prime examples of hypocrisy " Kagerōza explained to the Captains.

" I heard enough talk from you! You act as if your prefect, alot has to be sacrificed to obtain the freedoms we enjoy " Yamamoto stated.

" Quote, that you enjoy, what about the people outside the Gotei 13 ? You further prove that you are obsolete and need to be replaced by a new Gotei 13, one that would care for the people within the Rukongai and the world " Kagerōza replied.

" You think killing people for science is just ? " Unohana asked Kageroza.

" If ethics are a problem, why did you let that scumbag Mayuri become a Captain ? He has killed countless people in the name of science . You guys are the worst kind of hypocrites and that's why i will enjoy eliminating all of you " Kagerōza said to the Captains as the Reigal all come to attack the Captains and Vice Captains.

" Your madness ends here ! " Soifon shouted as she takes out her blade and dashes towards Kagerōza.

" We won't allow your crimes to go unpunished by the Gotei 13 " Ibiki replied as she dashes with her Captain.

Ibiki is then stopped by the blade of another Shinigami. This Shinigami has a muscle build with a black mullet with a purple while Soifon is stopped by her Reigal counterpart.

" What the hell ? Is that Omeada " Ibiki asked her Captain.

" It can't be ! He looks nothing like the worthless fat bastard ! " Soifon answered.

" That's because he was so terrible as a Vice Captain we had no use for him in that state, master Kagerōza made some major modifications to this model . Now he's a truly worth the title of being the Second Division Vice Captain " Reigal Soifon explained to her real counterpart.

" It doesn't matter because my new Vice Captain is far better than any modification o that ugly bastard " Soifon stated.

" Really, i think he's quite handsome ! " Reigal Soifon replied.

" I see, you're not like me at all. If you were, you won't have any interest in any man regardless of looks " Soifon said to her counterpart.

"You're clearly playing for both teams " Reigal Soifon stated.

" Shut up, i would never do a thing like that " Soifon replied as she kicks back the Reigai and fight her from a distance.

Meanwhile Ibiki does battle with Reigal Omeada who's vastly improved over the original. She dodges a punch from Reigai Omeada which levels everything within a 50 foot radius. The punch generates 1 ton of explosive force and levels behind a 3 foot diameter, 1 foot deep crater in the ground.

" This guy is strong! Much stronger than the original That punch could've killed me if it landed " Ibiki said to herself as Reigal Omeada draws out his sword.

" I'm not nearly as weak as my worthless original counterpart . Still it's ashame he kicked the bucket and you took his place , i looked forward to killing him myself " Reigal Omeada explained to Ibiki.

" Why do you look so different from him ? " Ibiki asked.

" I refuse to take his body, besides his combat abilities were so poor that he was of no use to us. Omeada was living proof that the Gotei 13 quality of fighters has declined due to corruption and privileged that worthless Omeada only got the rank of Vice Captain because of his father " Reigal Omeada explained to Ibiki.

" I didn't came here to talk about how much the last Vice Captain failed to live up to his duties i came to kill you and put an end to this nonsense " Ibiki stated.

" Go ahead and try, i'm the polar opposite of that fat piece of shit . While he was the slowest and weakest of all Vice Captains .. " Reigal Omeada explained to Ibiki as he appears behind her using Shunpo.

" So fast ! " Ibiki said to herself.

" I'm the fastest and strongest of the Vice Captains . I can even measure up to Renji and Hisagi in battle, i'm superior to my original in every way " Reigal Omeada said to Ibiki as she barely dodges his stab.

" I'm in trouble , he moved so fast that he was able to graze my clothes even with my fastest Shunpo " Ibiki said to herself as she sees the Reigai come at her .

" Let's see if you're worthy of the title Vice Captain little girl " Reigal Omeada shouted as he comes at Ibiki.

" **Whisper** **Shizuka Kazeshibō** (静か_Silent Wind Death_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as her sealed Zanpakutō turns into a black fan with blades on each end of the fan.

" Nice weapon you got there ! " Reigal Omeada said to Ibiki .

'' Allow me to show you what it can do " Ibiki replied as she goes to attack the former Vice Captain Reigal.

Meanwhile the rest of the Captains do battle with their Reigal with Hitsugaya and Byakuya battling their own Reigal.

" Looks like we got some real problems here " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya.

" I have an interesting proposition " Byakuya said to the white-haired Captain.

" What is it ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" I wish to fight your Reigal ! " Byakuya answered.

" Why ? " Hitsugaya questioned the Squad 6 Captain.

" I want to test how skilled the Reigal are compared to us " Byakuya stated.

" Sure, i wouldn't mind seeing how powerful your Bankai is either " Hitsugaya replied as they switch opponents.

Meanwhile Kenpachi stares down at his Reigal with both of them ready to fight .

" Got to hand it to you, is as you read my mind " Kenpachi said to his Reigal counterpart.

" I can't read minds ! Reigal Kenpachi.

" Then why are you drawing your sword ? " Kenpachi asked his Reigal counterpart.

" I always wondered who was the stronger Kenpachi " Reigal Kenpachi explained to his counterpart.

" I see, i guess you really can read my mind " Kenpachi stated as he removes his eyepatch.

" Going all out from the start, as expected from myself " Reigal Kenpachi replied.

" Cool two Kennys fighting each other " Yachiru cheerfully shouted as she gets her distance.

" Let's have a glorious battle to the death " Kenpachi said to his counterpart as he raises his Reiatsu.

" Don't hold anything back or else you will die " Reigal Kenpachi replied as they both clash swords with each other.

Meanwhile both Komamura's transformed into their Bankai state and are clashing swords with each other using their giant samurais.

" It seems like we've evenly matched " Komamura said to his Reigal counterpart.

" Yep, but which one is stronger ? " Reigal Komamura asked his counterpart.

" We'll see who has a stronger resolve " Komamura replied as he clashes attacks with his Reigal half.

Meanwhile Ikkaku ,Hisagi, Iba and Yumichika are facing off with their own Reigal counterparts.

" Let's get rid of these guys ! " Hisagi said to his team.

" We always fight one on one so let's fight our counterparts " Ikkaku stated.

" I must admit, my Reigal is pretty beautiful ,it's nice seeing myself outside a mirror " Yumichika said to the team.

" It's nice to see how much prettier i am to the original " Reigal Yumichika replied.

" What was that ? " the real Yumichika shouted as he dashes at his opponent .

" Looks like your friend is the hot-blooded type despite him being a fag " Reigal Ikkaku said to his counterpart.

" What was that ? Don't call Yumichika a faggot, that's not very nice " Ikkaku shouted.

" Or else what ? You'll kick my ass ! Bring it " Reigal Ikkaku answered.

" Oh i see, you're trying to piss me off to fight you ? You really are alot like me " Ikkaku stated.

" Indeed, except i'm much stronger than you " Reigal Ikkaku replied.

Meanwhile Hisagi is already clashing with his opponent which is his Reigal counterpart.

" What's wrong scared of your power ? " Reigal Hisagi said to his original as he already released his Shikai.

" You released Shikai from the start ? Why ? " Hisagi asked his Reigal counterpart.

" Because unlike you, i'm not a weak naive coward afraid of my power . In a fight power is all that matters , Kagerōza eliminated that trait of yours that always holds back his power in fear of it consuming you and that's why i have no hesitation in using this power ! " Reigal Hisagi explained to his real counterpart.

" I guess i have no choice then but to fight you with everything i got then **Reap Kazeshini** (風死, _Wind Death_)" Hisagi replied as he releases his Shikai to do battle with his Reigal counterpart.

Meanwhile Rangiku and Izuru are facing of against their Reigal counterparts.

" Izuru , you don't mind if i fight your Reigal do you ? " Rangiku asked her lover.

" Go ahead, i'll handle your counterpart as well " Izuru answered.

" You think you're smart having us fight different foes ? " Regal Rangiku asked.

" No matter what you do, you're no match for us " Reigai Izuru stated.

" We'll see about that " Rangiku replied as she clashes swords with Reigal Izuru while Izuru fights the other Rangiku.

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia are fighting their counterparts as well .

" Bring it on ! " Renji shouted as he clashes blades with his counterpart and pushes him back.

" Right at you ! " Reigal Renji replied as he releases his Shikai without calling it's name only for Renji to block it with his Shikai.

" You're not the only one who can do that " Renji said to his Reigal as they clash attacks.

" Renji behind you ! " Rukia shouted as Reigal Rukia comes from behind with her Shikai but Renji blocks the attack.

" You're wide open ! " Reigal Renji shouted as he goes to strike Renji but Rukia blocks his Shikai with her own Shikai.

" We got a handful here don't we boyfriend ? " Rukia asked her lover.

" Indeed, it's going to be a very tough fight for us " Renji answered.

Meanwhile Nanao, Isane and Nemu are stuck fighting their Reigal counterparts.

" He even made counterparts of us " Nanao said to the girls.

" It's strange given we barely get screentime in the canon series " Nemu said to the other girls

" Don't break the fourth wall ! We can get into trouble for that " Isane stated.

" Quit talking and fight us ! " Reigal Nano replied as she leads the charge with the other Reigal females to battle the others.

Meanwhile Sasakibe is clashing attacks with his own Reigal.

" You're pathetic ! " Reigal Sasakibe said to his real counterpart.

" What do you mean ? " Sasakibe asked.

" You're the strongest Vice Captain to ever exist within the Gotei 13 that's still a Vice Captain. Right now you have the capability of becoming a Captain within any of the 3 vacant spots but instead you choose to be a low ranked Shinigami, what a waste of potential you are " Reigal Sasakibe explained to the real counterpart.

" The reason why i choose to be Vice Captain for so long is that i feel as if my Bankai hasn't reached the peak of perfection as my father before me that and i remain loyal to Captain Commander Yamamoto. I only use my power when i need to and you'll be the first to see my Bankai within the last 200 years " Sasakibe said to his counterpart as he charges up lightning around his body.

" I also can use your Bankai as well " Reigal Sasakibe stated.

" Let's see who can use it better " Sasakibe replied.

Meanwhile Momo is clashing attacks with her counterpart and blocks her sword strikes.

" Look at you, you're a pathetic inferior version of myself " Reigal Momo said to herself.

" What do you mean ? " Momo asked.

" You're devotion to Sōsuke Aizen is a joke, especially after everything he's done to you " Reigal Momo answered.

" I know Aizen has done horrible things but there must be a good reason for all this. Captain Ichimaru must be forcing Captain Aizen to.. " Momo explained to her Reigal only to be interrupted mid sentence.

" Kill your father ! " Reigal Momo replied with a smile.

' No, that's a lie, Aizen would never of done that . It was that monster Jeff Sheall who did it " Momo stated

" That's the same thing you thought when you though Aizen care for you but ever wonder how coincidental it was for this murder to all happen ? Aizen suddenly becomes a hero for stopping this Jeff guy ? Jeff and Aizen both welded illusion based Shikais however his power controlled people with sounds while his bended light , which one sounds more likely to manipulate peoples memories ? " Reigal Momo explained to Momo.

" Stop speaking nonsense, Aizen wouldn't of killed my father, he's not that heartless " Momo shouted.

" Then tell me, why was Jeff's goals so similar to Aizens ? Ever thought that they might've been working together and in order to accomplish their goals, they went to silence their opposition ? " Reigal Momo asked Momo only to invoke Momo's wrath.

" I don't like people who try to play with my feelings ! " Momo shouted as she pushes back Momo.

" It's clear that you're the inferior Momo Hinamori, so easy to manipulate and control , you're expendable and i will gladly replace you " Reigal Momo explained to her counterpart.

Meanwhile the Senior Captains are having their own battle against their Reigal counterparts.

" These guys are just as powerful as us " Ukitake said to Shunsui as he blocks Reigal Shunsui's sword strike.

" Indeed , these guys are immensely powerful " Shunsui replied.

" Let's not waste any time Ukitake " Reigal Shunsui stated as he releases his Shikai.

" Very well then ! " Reigal Ukitake replied as he releases his Shikai.

Meanwhile Unohana and her Reigal counterpart has an exchange of attacks towards each other .

"** **Bakudō #** 62 Hyapporankan** (百歩欄干_ Hundred Steps Fence) " _Unohana chanted as she uses the Kidō to barrage her Reigal counterpart.

**" Bakudō # 63 .Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) " Reigal Unohana countered as she uses the chains to shatter the Kidō bars coming at her.

" She took out all the hundred stun bars with one spell " Unohana said to herself only to see her palm out.

" **Hadō # 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**(飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Reigal Unohana chanted as she uses her attack with one hand

"** Bakudō # 81 Danku **(斷空,_Splitting Void) " _Unohana countered as she tanks the Kidō.

Meanwhile Yoruichi encounters a Reigal counterpart of Kisuke.

" Looks like i'm stuck fighting a beauty like you " Reigal Kisuke said to Yoruichi.

" I see, he didn't have a copy of my around ? " Yoruichi asked.

" We didn't get enough time to make you " Reigal Kisuke answered.

" Well given i am very powerful and beautiful it's not easy making a prefect copy of me but you'll do nicely " Yoruichi stated.

" Let's see if you live up to your hype ! " Reigal Kisuke replied.

Meanwhile Yamamoto clashes attacks with Kagerōza which easily pushes back the 7th seat.

" Trying to fight me ? Do you have a deathwish ? " Yamamoto asked the 7th seat.

" Don't be fooled by my rank, thanks to the same technology used for these Reigal **Go Mad ****Sumitsukigasa** (墨月暈, _Ink Moon Halo_)" Kagerōza chanted as his katana turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it.

" What is this ? It seems you somehow gained Captain level Reiatsu now " Yamamoto said to Oko.

" This is the Shikai i unlocked shortly before my supposed death . My real body was buried , before you guys captured my corpse, i transferred into this body and spent 60 years below your radar. I planned this day for 60 years and now i'll use this power to crush you and the corrupt Gotei 13 and Central 46 " Kagerōza explained to the Captain Commander.

" You think being at Captain level puts you on par with me ? How funny, i won't even need my sword to teach a brat like you a lesson " Yamamoto stated as he goes to punch the 7th seat in the face.

" **Kūkan Hen'i **( 空間変位 _Spatial Displacement_) " Kagerōza chanted as he relocates himself instantly before Yamamoto can punch him and appear behind him.

" What the hell ? " Yamamoto asked.

" My Zanpakutō isn't some average Shikai release. **Sumitsukigasa** (墨月暈, _Ink Moon Halo_) has the ability to manipulate space. This is performed by spinning my Shikai which produces a bell-like chime before activating " Kagerōza explained to the Captain Commander.

" I see, however let's see how well you handle this " Yamamoto stated as he uses Shunpo to appear behind Kagerōza.

"** Kūkan Kōgeki** ( 空間攻撃 _Spatial Attack_) " Kagerōza chanted as he spins his Shikai and Yamamoto enters within a green loop and he sees his attack missed Kagerōza.

" What ? " Yamamoto shouted shocked to see his attack missed.

" Behind you ! " Kagerōza said to Yamamoto as Yamamoto's copy appears behind him within a green portal and slashes him from behind injuring the Head Captain.

" What the ... ? " Yamamoto asked shocked to see himself cut by his own Zanpakutō.

" My Shikai can also create portals which connect to the Dangai. These portals can drag opponents into the Dangai. By twirling Raikū to the right, these portals can negate attacks, recording the information to recreate the space as i desire. This power can extend to various events such as an opponent's attack, movements, and even their Zanpakutō's attacks or attributes " Kagerōza explained to the Captain Commander.

" I see, so physical attacks won't do with you ? How about this ? **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**(飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Yamamoto chanted as he fires a massive blast of lightning towards Kagerōza

" **Kōgeki Fukusei** (攻撃複製 _Attack Duplication _) " Kagerōza chanted as he absorbs the Kidō and condenses it within his blade and fires the Kidō back at Yamamoto

" What ? " Yamamoto shouted as he blocks the blast and takes some damage.

" **Sumitsukigasa** (墨月暈, _Ink Moon Halo_) has the ability to absorb the Reiatsu of a Zanpakutō, Kidō spells, and even Quincy Arrows. Sumitsukigasa has the capability of subsuming anything classified as Reiatsu or uses Reiatsu as its primary component. Once Sumitsukigasa absorbs a power it become my own to use against my opponents as she chooses " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto only to see Yamamoto shrug off his wounds.

" I must admit, you're alot stronger than i thought, maybe i still need my blade for you " Yamamoto replied as he comes at Kagerōza.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute, <strong>Second floor basement**

Mayuri gets back up and uses his regenerative serum to heal his wound when his Squad members come towards him to see if he's alright.

" Captain,Captain get up ! " Akon shouted.

" I'm alright , i'm alright geeez " Mayuri replied as he stands up fully healed.

" There's an impostor version of you wrecking the lab " Hiyosu stated.

" What ? What's going on here ? " Mayuri asked.

" Kagerōza has been hiding Mod Souls from us and using them on us and made one of you " Rin explained to the Captain.

" Kagerōza ? How did that happen ? " Mayuri asked.

" That's not important right now, you need to stop you Reigal " Akon stated.

" Nobody destroys my lab without my permission " Mayuri replied.

" We still got some intruders trying to escape " Hiysou said to the Captain.

" Don't worry, i've locked down the entire place and all exits " Mayuri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 5th floor basement of the lab<strong>

Kakashi , Sai,Yamato, Yūgao ,Lyod and Ryod see 6 security turrets fire at them .

" Crap, we got company ! " Yūgao shouted as she cuts 4 bullets from the turret with ease however she's hit by a 5th bullet which grazes her shoulder.

" Careful those are Sekkiseki bullets, they can bypass even the toughest of defenses " Ryod said to the team as they dodge gunfire .

" We have no choice but to take them out " Kakashi said to the team as he throws a kunai into one of the turret which causes it to explode .

" **Mokuton: Sashiki **(木遁・挿し木の術_Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu_ ) Yamato chanted as he shoots wooden spikes to take out the turret and a camera.

" **Heilig Pfeil** (_German for_ _Holy Arrow_) " both Ryod and Lyod chanted as they both shoot turrets with their arrows.

" **Chōjū Giga **(超獣偽画 _Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll_ ) " Sai chanted as he creates a lion to take out a turret.

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Ball **(雷球雷遁 _Raiton: Raikyū_ ) " Yūgao chanted as she shoots a blast of lightning taking out the turret.

Kakashi and his team then bust down the steel door together and see the second room filled with a nest of Hollows.

" This is bad ! " Kakashi said to the team.

" This is going to be a pain to escape from " Yamamoto said to the team.

" We have to take out of these guys out " Lyod stated.

" Right ! " Yūgao replied.

Meanwhile Gin and Tōusen are watching the team escape while they talk with Aizen.

" Have they escaped yet ? " Aizen asked them.

" No, they're having some problems " Gin answered.

" Did Kagerōza attack the Gotei 13 ? " Aizen questioned the silver-haired captain.

" Yes, all the Shinigami are fighting their Reigal counterparts " Gin answered.

" Great ,just as planned ! " Aizen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Las Noches<strong>

Everyone is in panic as they all scramble to search for the bomb.

" We got to find the bombs " Menoly said to Loly as she runs around looking for the bomb

" This is bad, i those bombs go off, we all die " Loly replied as they scramble in panic to get the bomb defused.

" How powerful are these bombs ? " Abirama asked.

" And just how toxic is Reisutōnsage ? " Charlotte questioned the other Arrancars.

" Each of those bombs can level a town and if you ingest the Reisutōnsage gas, you're dead in seconds " Findor explained to the group.

" So it's that bad ? " Choe asked

" No shit moron ! " Ggio replied.

" Fuck , i'm too young to die ! " Mila shouted .

" Shut up, i'm more beautiful than you ! " Apache replied .

" What was that ? " Mila responded as she gets into Apache's face.

" That's enough you two, we need to find those bombs or we all die " Sun Sun said to the two of them.

" Oh right ! " both of them replied.

Meanwhile Skullak's Fraccións, Aisslinger and Demoura rush to find the bombs going on their own route

" We've got to find those bombs " Aisslinger said to Demoura.

" Right ! If we die, Master Skullak would not forgive us for failure " Demoura replied as he also rushes to find the bomb.

" We just got to Las Noches and our lives are already in danger " Retrax said to his comrades.

" This is really bad ! " Skeeter replied.

" Indeed, we can't just die after becoming more human " Drill Bit stated.

" But how are we going to find the bombs ? " Spitter asked the group .

" Good question , not even our Pesquisa can detect them " Shika Dakon answered.

" This is bullshit, how can we stop this ? " Shadow questioned the team.

" This is no time to think negative " Terragator replied.

" Yeah we must stay positive and never give up " Inyector said to the group.

" I'm in agreement with Inyector ! " Wasupītā replied.

" We must protect our colony ! " Inferuno answered.

" Let's find that bomb ! " Kuikku answered.

Meanwhile Starrk and Harribel frantically search for the bomb.

" I can't detect the bombs ! " Harribel said to her lover.

" Are you sure the enemy is bluffing ? " Starrk asked.

" I doubt it, he seemed serious " Harribel replied .

Meanwhile Suigetsu and Ninorta are exhausted fighting each other and yet still trying to find the bombs.

" Great some bastards planted bombs around the place" Ninorta said to Suigetsu.

" If only Karin was here `! " Suigetsu stated.

" You mean that red-haired woman ? " Ninorta asked.

" Yep , she has the best senses i ever saw, if anyone can find those bombs, it would be her " Suigetsu stated.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Jugo are exhausted from their training yet scramble to find the bomb.

" This is a major pain in the ass ! " Grimmjow said to Jugo.

" Indeed, i only Karin was here " Jugo stated.

" Karin who ? " Grimmjow asked.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>Northern end of Las Noches**

Skullak arrives at the entrance after blasting a hole through a wall to get into the locked down Las Noches with Ulquorria carrying a worn out Sasuke with Karin following them.

" Skullak, thank god you're here " Rudbornn said to the group.

" I already know what happened thanks to the clone " Skullak said to his best friend.

" So you're aware Patros has returned ? " Rudbornn asked .

" Yep, where's Cirucci ? " Skullak asked.

" She's pursuing Patros " Rudbornn answered.

" Karin, can you use your ability to detect all these bombs ? " Skullak asked the red-haired Kunoichi.

" No problem ! " Karin answered as she concentrates her Chakra to spot out the bombs.

" Rudbornn, contact Aaroniero and have him use his Broadcasted Sight/Synchronized Awareness to contact Tosen " Skullak stated.

" Okay ! " Rudbornn replied .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches rooftop<strong>

The Construcción team are easily taken down by Patros who decided to take them down for the fun of it.

" Why are you doing this ? " Suku Rapa asked as he lies in the pool of his own blood.

" Because you guys have betrayed the Hollow race " Patros answered.

" What do you mean ? " Suka Benja questioned the Arrancar.

" You guys serve Lord Aizen who cares nothing about the pride of us Hollows, you even go against your origins as Hollows " Patros explained to the group.

" How are we different from you ? " Obarodo asked him only to see Patros point his sword to his neck .

" You guys wish to be human again, you have no pride in your Hollow heritage " Patros explained to the group.

" So you prefer to be a barbaric monster ? " Haitawa questioned the Arrancar.

" Hollows aren't barbaric,they are the master race. Everything is about survival of the fitness, only the strong will survive and the weak will die " Patros explained to the Arrancars.

" You're just an obsessed conceited Hollow who envy's lord Aizen's power " Ranpeji stated.

" Lord Aizen cares about us ! " Rongu Hauru replied.

" I'm tired of dealing with you tools " Patros shouted as he draws out his sword and goes to kill all of them.

" This is the end ! " Mikkusu Masuta shouted only to be saved by Cirucci who blocked Patros sealed sword.

" Looks like you're out to bully everyone around you " Cirucci said to Patros.

" Where is the Hōgyoku ? " Patros asked.

" Where are the bombs hidden ? " Cirucci answered with a question.

" Like i'll answer that question " Patros answered.

" Same thing regarding the Hōgyoku " Cirucci replied.

" Then i'll just have to beat the information out of you " Patros said to Cirucci.

" Beat the intel out of me ? Are you forgetting something idiot ? I was the one who killed you the last time we fought " Cirucci arrogantly stated.

" I've returned stronger than ever " Patros replied.

" You're not a Saiyan and this isn't DBZ , this is real life " Cirucci responded.

" Let's see how tough you are **Pollute **Gerifalte** **(_Spanish for_ _Gyrfalcon_) " Patros chanted as he uses his Resurrección form .

" **Rip Off ****Golondrina** ( _Spanish for Swallow _) " Cirucci chanted as she uses his Resurrección form .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at the 10th floor basement of <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute**

Kakashi and his team manages to escape into the sewers with Yūgao , Sai and Yamato.

" We've managed to make it out of here alive " Kakashi said to the team .

" We're not out of the woods yet " Yamato stated.

" Indeed, we need to get out of the Seireitei alive " Lyod replied.

" We have a long way to go to do that " Ryod said to his teammates.

" The let's not waste time talking and head out " Yūgao replied as they go deep into the sewers.

Meanwhile Gin and Tōusen are watching them pass by when Tōusen gets a call from Aaroniero .

" What is it Tōusen ? " Gin asked him.

" I got to go to Las Noches ? " Tōusen answered.

" Something wrong ? " Gin asked him.

" There's a small emergency within Las Noches according to Aaroniero " Tōusen explained to Gin.

" I see, so you're intending to take care it ? " Gin asked.

" Yep and i will ! " Tōusen replied as he opens up a Garganta and goes to Las Noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill forest<strong>

Yumichika and his Reigal clash attacks with each other within their Shikai state .

" **Split Hōzukimaru** " Both Ikkakus chanted as they separates their naginata into 3 sectioned poles and clash attacks with each other cutting each other's checks.

" As expected from myself, you're pretty good " Ikkaku said to his counterpart.

" So are you ! " Reigal Ikkaku replied.

" Say Ikkaku, can you do me a favor ? " Yumichika asked his partner.

" What is it ? Can't it wait ?" Ikkaku questioned the 5th seat.

" No it can't , it's very important " Yumichika answered.

" Who cares, focus on the fight ! " Ikkaku stated.

" I can't...Because i can't damage such a beautiful me ! So please can we switch opponents" Yumichika replied.

" That's not my problem ! " Ikkaku shouted .

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Courtyard<strong>

Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Reigal fights against Ibiki who has released her Shikai to fight the Reigal of the former Vice Captain . Ibiki attacks Reigal Ōmaeda with her fan . The former Vice Captain Reigal dodges the attack and comes at Ibiki with her powerful punch but the current Vice Captain dodges another punch which covers the entire courtyard with a dust cloud .

" **Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chanted as she spins her fan creating razor winds that move in a X pattern but Reigal Ōmaeda dodges the blast.

" **Hakuda # 9. Udehanma** (腕ハンマ _Arm Hammer _)" Reigal Ōmaeda countered as he tires to hit Ibiki with her right arm like a hammer smashing the ground

" **Muon kiringun** ( 無音キリング群_Silent Killing Cloud_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as she creates a thick fog with blowing wind to rob Reigal Ōmaeda of his vision, the cloud clears up to reveal that he is gone . Reigal Ōmaeda lands on the ground.

" Not bad, you're much better than the guy i replaced " Reigal Ōmaeda said to the new Vice Captain.

" Thanks, i can see you're just as brash and arrogant as your original counterpart " Ibiki replied.

" Don't compare me to that worthless piece of shit ! I'm far superior to him in every way, speed, power, durability and even intelligence " Reigal Ōmaeda shouted.

" You further prove how arrogant you are " Ibiki replied as she goes for her attack moving at 4693.3 ft/sec (3,200 MPH ) behind the Reigal.

" Shit, she's fast ! " Reigal Ōmaeda said to himself as he uses Shunpo to move at 2346.7 ft/sec (1,600 MPH) but Ibiki blitzes him and kicks the Reigal from behind and smashes him into a wall.

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears which hits the Reigal in the shoulder, knees, ankles and abdomen.

" Not bad, you managed to damage me a bit ! " Reigal Ōmaeda said to Ibiki .

" Yep, i'm not as weak as you thought " Ibiki replied.

" But let's see how well you do against this . **Crush Gegetsuburi** _(_五形頭_Five Heads)_" Reigal Ōmaeda chanted as he transforms his sword into an oversized spiked ball attached to a long chain 5 times bigger than the previous Vice Captain.

" Ha, look like you still got the same unstealthy Shikai as you original " Ibiki mocked.

" I told you' i'm superior to him in every way possible " Reigal Omeada stated as he slams his Shikai into the ground which Ibiki dodges with ease.

" Ha, you're attack is too slow " Ibiki said to Reigal only to see the Shikai come out of the ground spinning around at supersonic speeds.

" This Shikai moved much faster that weaklings ever did " Reigal Ōmaeda said to Ibiki he spins his Shikai so fast that it starts to catch fire .

" He's spinning his Shikai so fast that it's catching fire " Ibiki said to herself.

"** Gotōbukugi Gatame **(五頭部釘型雨 _Five headed Spike Rain_ ) " Reigal Oeada chanted as he swings down his Shikai and smashes the ground causing a wave of fire to come towards Ibiki.

" **Bakudō # 39 . Enkosen** _( _円閘扇_,Arc Shield) _"Ibiki countered as she blocks the flame wave however she's hit from behind by a spike which comes out through her right shoulder like bullet as the flames die down and cover the area in smoke.

" Looks like you were hit by my attack " Reigal said to Ibiki as she feels on her shoulder.

" What was that ? " Ibiki asked the Vice captain only to see his spike ball gone and see hundreds of spikes floating around them that are each the size of nails.

" You underestimated the stealth abilities of my Zanpakutō " Reigal Omeada said to the new Vice Captain.

" What was that attack ? " Ibiki asked him.

" You seem to see my large Shikai but do you know why it's the size of my body ? " Reigal Omeada asked Ibiki .

" You had all those small nails inside your Shikai ? " Ibiki questioned the Reigal.

" As you can see , unlike that pathetic Vice Captain, he had no true knowledge of his Shikai's potential. **Gegetsuburi** _(_五形頭_Five Heads)_ has the power to scatter itself into hundreds of nails that i can control that are sharper than power drills and move at supersonic speeds. I can deceive enemies with a large-scale smashing attack which seems easy to dodge and purposely shatter the weapon into many pieces of shrapnel to hit my foes killing them before they can notice " Reigal Omeada explained to Ibiki.

" I see, so that's the true killing power of your Shikai ? I should've known that Kagerōza would have you use that oafs weapon to it's fullest " Ibiki stated.

" That's because i'm far superior to him in every way possible " Reigal Omeada replied.

" We'll see how well you can hit me when you can't see me ! **Muon Kasumidōmu** (無音霞ドーム_Silent Mist Dome_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she engulfs everything within a 300 foot radius in a deep mist cloud.

" Not bad, you completely hid your presence " Reigal Omeada said to the new Vice Captain.

" You're pretty sharp but you only scratched the surface. **Muon Kasumidōmu** (無音霞ドーム_Silent Mist Dome_ ) hides even my Reiatsu or Chakra like you call it . No matter how powerful you are, you can't overcome my speed combined with this technique " Ibiki explained to Omeada.

" I would just have to find you then " Omeada replied he puts his hands together and closes his eyes to try sensing Ibiki however he's cut across the shoulder by Ibiki.

" Trying to search for my Reiatsu won't help. You would never be able to find me " Ibiki replied as she draws her sword to go attack Omeada.

" Pathetic ! **Hadō # 63 **Raikōhō** **(雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_) " Reigal Omeada chanted as he shoots a blast of lightning into the ground which electrocutes Ibiki and knocks her back from the attack injuring her

" Damn it ! " Ibiki shouted as she's injured from the blast.

" I told you, i'm the strongest Vice Captain aside from Reigal Sasakibe, you can't hope to beat me with your level of attacks . Master Kagerōza implanted the talent and skills of Kaien Shiba within my body, the speed of Shuhei Hisagi and the raw power of Renji Abaral all into my body " Reigal Omeada explained to the newly appointed Vice Captain.

" Why would Kagerōza overpower you this much ? " Ibiki asked Omeada.

" Because i was designed to kill all the Vice Captains within the Gotei 13 in case there were some survivors. I was also designed to assist in the killing of Captains with my stealth abilities , i'm one of the valuable war weapons created to destroy the Gotei 13 " Reigal Omeada explained to Ibiki as he reforms his Shikai back to it's massive spike ball form.

" So you and my Captain are one of those assigned assassins ? " Ibiki questioned the Reigal.

" That's right kiddo, i figured i start with killing you first " Reigal Omeda replied as he shatters his Shikai again into hundreds of fragments and goes to attack Ibiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

Soifon and her Reigal fight each other in hand to hand combat with both of them clashing fists with each other.

" Not bad, you fight better than expected " Soifon said to her Reigal.

" Same here, you've done a great job for an original " Reigal Soifon said to her counterpart as she pushes Soifon back with a kick to the face.

" Kagerōza won't prevail ! " Soifon said to her Reigal counterpart.

" And why not ? " Reigal Soifon questioned the original.

" He's declaring war on the Gotei 13 , he's stupid enough to make Reigals of us because we can counter each others moves fairly easy . Fighting you is like fighting a mirror or reading my mind, you're too predictable to land a real hit on me without countering it " Soifon explained to her Reigal.

" I see, i guess it's time i stop holding back then " Reigal Soifon replied as electricity glows around her eyes and body and her power increases.

" What the hell ? " Soifon said to herself as she's punched in the stomach by her Reigal who moved much faster than her.

" What's wrong ? Am i moving too slow for you ? " Reigal Soifon asked her counterpart.

" I don't get it, how did you move so fast ? " Soifon asked her Reigal.

" Surprised. Kagerōza have boosted all the Reigals to be 5 times as powerful as their original counterparts. We each have a build in power inhibitor which increases our power to levels far above your own. For example, i'm now as fast and powerful as you with Shikai without having to release my Zanpakutō " Reigal Soifon explained to her counterpart.

" I see, then there's no point in me holding back on you, **Sting all Enemies to Death ****Suzumebachi+ **Shunkō** ** " Soifon chanted as she unleashes both her Shikai and Shunkō.

" Very well, i'll crush you with my power too " Reigal Soifon replied as she unleashes her Shikai as well as Shunkō.

* * *

><p><strong>7th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Sajin is being easily overpowered by his Reigal counterpart despite both being within their Bankai forms . Sajin tires to attack his counterpart with a two-handed sword slash with his Bankai but the Reigal catches his blade bare handed with his giant samurai.

" Looks like you're not anywhere near my level " Reigal Komamura said to Sajin as his eyes glow blue with electricity.

'" How is this possible ? How am i being beaten so easily within Bankai ?" Sajin asked himself.

" You're pathetic, you always rely on your Bankai power and never bother to control it that well. You waste countless amounts of energy on destructive force and don't use nearly enough to concentrate a lethal enough blow on your foes " Reigal Komamura explained to his counterpart.

" How do you know so much of our weakness ? " Komamura asked.

" Kagerōza has all the data of the Captains within the Soul Society and Vice Captains, he's been observing all of you and updating the data by rigging and stealing data from the Mainframe computer to update the strength off us Reigal and make us all stronger than you " Reigal Komamura explained to his counterpart.

" So in short you think you're better than us ? " Komamura questioned his Reigal.

" Indeed and we'll prove it by crushing you " the Reigal replied as he swings down his Bankai's giant sword an almost cuts Sajin but he blocks with both hands on his Bankai's giant sword with both hands on the hilt.

" He's so strong ! " Komamura said to himself as he stands in front of his counterpart and smashed into the ground from the force of his Reigal's sword strike with his arms injured.

" You can barely defend against my blows, you can't hope to be beat me with that pathetic Bankai " Reigal Komamura said to his counterpart as Komamura gets back up.

" Don't count me out just yet ! " Komamura replied as he grabs his Bankai with both hands and unleashes his full power.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugendō<strong> (雨乾堂, _Rain Dried Hall_) **Quarters**

Meanwhile Renji an Rukia are being easily overpowered by their Reigal counterparts while both of them are in Shikai. Renji is smashed into the ground by his Reigal counterpart while Rukia is kicked into a tree by her Reigal counterpart.

" Our opponents are too strong " Renji said to Rukia.

" They weren't kidding about being much stronger than us " Rukia replied as she gets back up to fight her Reigal.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Reigal Rukia chanted as she fires a 6 foot diameter beam.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" the real Rukia countered as she fires her own blast to counter the blast but Rukia's blast is easily overpowered by her Reigal counterpart and Rukia is sent flying 100 feet way.

" You can't hope to beat me with that inferior power ! " Reigal Rukia said to her counterpart.

" You guys are pathetic ! To think you weaklings ever become Vice Captains !" Reigal Renji arrogantly laughed as he clashes attacks with Renji who's barely able to hold back his Reigal's Shikai with both hands on his Shikai while his Reigal counterpart is using Zabimaru with one hand with a weak grip.

" **Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King_)" Renji chanted as be releases his Bankai and pushes back his Reigal's Shikai.

" Hahaha ! Already using Bankai ? You really have no skill " Reigal Renji laughed at Renji as he clashes with Renji's Shikai while Reigal Rukia and Rukia fight each other.

" Renji has released his Bankai already ? I didn't think that these Reigals would be this strong " Rukia said to herself only to see her Reigal come at her.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Reigal Rukia chanted as she fires another ice blast at Rukia which Rukia dodges.

" I barely seen that last attack coming " Rukia said to herself only to see her Reigal right in front of her.

" **Some no mai, Tsukishiro **"Rukia chanted as she seemingly freezes Rukia

" Shit ! ARRGH ! " Rukia shouted as she's trapped within an ice pillar.

Meanwhile Renji is struggling to clash attacks with his Shikai wielding Reigal even in Bankai.

" RUKIA ! " Renji shouted only to see his Bankai smashed into segments from a strong Shikai strike from his Reigal.

" You're losing focus, focus on me you weakling " Reigal Renji shouted as he tries to attack Renji but the Vice Captain dodges his attack with Shunpo.

" **Bankai : **Shirayuki** **Shiro Tsukihime****( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she unleashes her Bankai to break out the pillar and she goes to clash with her Reigal counterpart which catches her counterpart by surprise.

" I see, you used Bankai last second to shield yourself from my attack ! " Reigal Rukia said to her real counterpart.

" Yeah and now i'll use it to crush you " Rukia replied as she pushes back her Reigal.

Meanwhile Renji resgements his Bankai and smacks his Reigal back with his fully formed Bankai.

" Don't underestimate us ! We will never give up " Renji shouted.

" I see, that's the spirit buddy ! " Reigal Renji replied.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Rangiku is fighting Reigal Izuru and clashing swords evenly with her lovers Reigal within a construction site within the courtyard.

" Just as expected from my lover's original counterpart " Reigal Izuru said to Rangiku.

" You're barely any different from the original " Rangiku stated.

" We'll see about that, **Raise Your Head ****Wabisuke** " Reigal Izuru chanted as he release his Shikai.

Rangiku dodges the slashes from Reigal Izuru using her Shunpo skills to avoid 5 slashes.

" It doesn't matter how strong you re, i've already found ways around your Zanpakutō. You need to actually hit me with Wabisuke to double my weight " Rangiku explained to her lover's Reigal only to see falling wooden pillars.

" I don't have to hit you directly to kill you ! " Reigal Izuru stated as falling wooden pillars come towards Rangiku.

" Come on, you gotta do better than that " Rangiku replied as she dodges the falling wooden beams only to see Izuru behind her.

" However when i do get close enough, my powers are much more effective " Reigal Izuru said to Rangiku as he his her sealed sword 7 times but Rangiku blocks the blows.

" Aren't you forgetting my Zanpakutō's powers ? No matter how heavy it gets, it can't be weighed down Growl Hai... " Rangiku arrogantly stated only to see her Zanpakutō fail to release and smash into the ground. The crashing of the sword levels a 4 foot diameter, 1 foot deep crater in the ground.

" How many times have you hit my Zanpakutō? " Reigal Izuru asked.

" 7 times but how is it so heavy ? " Rangiku answered with a question.

" When Kagerōza created us, he improved our powers. instead of doubling the weight, each strike makes the weight tens heavier. You're sword now weighs 7,700 tons, your sword is now as heavy as a 24 story building . If you can't even hold the hilt of your Shikai " Izuru explained to the Vice Captains.

" Damn it ! " Rangiku shouted.

" Us impostors are far superior to the original, hell one can say that we're really the real deal " Izuru replied.

Meanwhile at the courtyard of the squad. Izuru is struggling to get near Rangiku with his Shikai while her Shikai is activated.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Izuru chanted as he shoots a tornado towards Reigal Rangiku but the blast is blocked easily by the Reigals Shikai.

" Not bad however you remember how fast my Shikai's attack speed moves right huh ? " Reigal Rangiku asked Izuru.

" It moves at supersonic speeds with the wind speed within the clouds being at 1126.4 ft/sec (768 MPH) or the Speed of Sound " Izuru answered.

" However unlike the original, i move my attack 5 times faster than the original with my attacks You can't hope to keep up with my attacks " Reigal Rangiku explained to Izuru as she sends a tendril towards him but he barely dodges the attack with his arm getting grazed.

" Damn it, i can barely see her attacks coming " Izuru said to himself as he's knocked away by a second tendril.

" Have trouble dodging the attacks ? It's not that surprising. My attacks move 5 times the speed of sound. There's no way a Vice Captain has the speed to evade my attack " Reigal Rangiku stated.

" Damn it, this is going to be problem " Izuru said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>5th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Momo is being overwhelmed by her Reigal who's still in base form while Momo is in Shikai.

" She's strong , she knows my every move " Momo said to herself.

" You really are pathetic , you let yourself get so easily tricked " Reigal Momo said to her real counterpart.

" What are you talking about ? " Momo asked her Reigal.

" Why must you see always see things through rose-colored glasses ? " Reigal Momo answered with a question.

" What crap are you spewing ? " Momo questioned her Reigal.

" This is why people use and betray you. Do you think your hero will come back begging for forgiving if you wait for him ? " Reigal Momo explained to the Vice Captain.

" SHUT UP ! " Momo shouted as she swings her Shikai towards her Reigal but she dodge the attack and appears behind her.

" Seriously, it's no wonder Aizen was able to fool you so easily. You're so easy to fool . Do you think the people you trust are your friends but they're not . You're the only one who feels that way . They're just playing along with you because they have to. Take Rangiku for example, she only cares about herself and then there's Hitsugaya, he's never ... " Reigal Momo stated only to get shot by a Hadō # 4 by her real counterpart.

" I've heard enough of you ! I don't know whether what you say about Aizen is true however one thing i know is bullshit is that Hitsugaya and Rangiku would never betray me " Momo stated.

* * *

><p><strong>8th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Ukitake is struggling against Reigal Shunsui's Shikai as they clash attacks with each other.

"**** Bushōgoma**** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_)" Reigal Shunsui chanted as he swings his sword to create a gust of wind which envelops his Reigal with tornado-like intensity.

" **Sōingugyo**(ソーイング魚_ Sawing Fish_)" __Ukitake countered as he swings both his blades around unleashing two discs of electricity which are canceled out and Ukitake is smashed into a wall.

" What's wrong Ukitake, i don't remember you were this weak " Reigal Shunsui said to Ukitake.

"** Kazeoni** (風鬼_ Demon Wind_)" Shunsui countered as he fires a powerful wind blast with pink petals towards Reigal Ukitake .

"** Sōgyorui no Hansha **( 双魚類の反射_Twin Fish Reflection)_"_ _Ukitake countered as he uses his Shikai to absorb the attack and then sends it back at Shunsui much stronger.

"** **Bushōgoma**** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_)" Shunsui chanted as shields himself with a tornado like blast as he's knocked back next to Ukitake while their Reigals come closer.

" You guys aren't as good as us Reigal " Reigal Ukitake said to his counterpart.

" We're created by Kagerōza to be far superior than you guys " Reigal Shunsui periled.

" Looks like we have no choice but to go all out " Shunsui said to Ukitake.

" Right ! " Ukitake replied.

" **Bankai !** " both captains shouted at the same time from different areas in the forest as a bright flash of light engulfs the battlefield .

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei, both Unohana's land their Giant Shikai Manta Rays into the ground and face each other off below the mountain base.

" I'm sorry but it seems like this is where i kill you " Reigal Unohana said to her counterpart.

" Is that so ? You really think you have my power level figured out haven't you ? " Unohana asked her counterpart.

" You lured me out here because you fear your Bankai's power, you fear going back to that kind of lifestyle " Reigal Unohana answered.

" What, so you know what i'm like ? " Unohana asked her Reigal.

" Your personal specialty is sword fighting, particularly your mastery in the art of _Kendō_. She is said to know all of the schools of swordsmanship, as well as all the sword styles taught to you by the First Kenpachi , i process all of your abilities and with increased amount of power, you can't beat me " Reigal Unohana explained to her counterpart.

" I see but has Kagerōza factor this into the equation ? " Unohana asked her Reigal as she removes her braid.

" What the hell are you doing ? " Reigal Unohana asked her real counterpart.

" I hidden this information from everyone but i suppress my power by keeping my hair braided, with it removed, i can't hold back " Unohana said to her Reigal as she unleashed her power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Senzaikyū<strong>

Kenpachi Zaraki is being overpowered by his Reigal counterpart using his Kendo technique smashing Kenpachi through several buildings.

" What's going on ? " Kenpachi said to himself as he gets back from the rubble pile.

" Looks like you're too weak to take me on , you're a real disappointment " Reigal Kenpachi said to his counterpart.

" Damn it ! You're much stronger than i thought " Kenpachi stated.

" You barely worth my trouble, how disappointing " Reigal Kenpachi said to his counterpart.

" Don't sell yourself too short here, you're just one tough son of a bitch " Kenpachi stated.

* * *

><p><strong>6th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Hitsugaya struggles to land a hit on Reigal Byakuya who's 5 times stronger than the original Squad 6 Captain. Hitsugaya struggles within his Bankai state while the Reigal copy of Byakuya.

"** Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢,_Thousand Years Ice Prison_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he creates ice pillars around the Reigal but the Reigal dodges the attack and attacks with his Shikai which appears behind the young Captain.

" Take this ! " Reigal Byakuya chanted as he slashes Hitsugaya in half with his reformed sword however it's revealed to be an ice clone.

" Incredible , the Reigal i'm fighting is leagues stronger than the actual Byakuya " Hitsugaya said to himself as he dodges the Reigals attack.

Meanwhile Reigal Hitsugaya in his Shikai state is forcing Byakuya to block his ice dragons while the latter is within his Bankai state.

" It's incredible how powerful the Reigal are . Even in my Bankai state, the Reigal are having no problems countering my attacks while he's in Shikai " Byakuya said to himself as he's nearly frozen from Reigal Hitsugaya's attacks.

" Is this all the originals are capable of doing ? " Reigal Byakuya asked the two.

" You guys are so weak , we don't even need Bankai to beat you wheres you need Bankai just to stand your ground " Reigal Hitsugaya explained to the two.

" You think just having strength makes you a Captain ? How arrogant . It takes more than brute force to be a true Captain " Hitsugaya stated.

" You fakes can never understand those values that make us Captains " Byakuya replied

" Blah, blah , blah, what you speak of are words of the weak . People who have power don't need such weak bravado to appear strong, we're strong because we're far superior to you " Reigal Hitsugaya arrogantly explained to their counterparts.

" You can't hope to match our power, even with 1,000 years of training " Reigal Byakuya arrogantly stated.

" You're foolish to underestimate us " Byakuya replied as he goes for his attack.

" We have no choice but to go all out " Hitsugaya said to Byakuya as he goes to use his full power.

" Very well then ! **Senkei** (殲景,_Slaughterscape_) " Byakuya chanted as he gathers energy created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and Naruto in a continuously moving, column-like array.

" **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, _Subjugation Of The Heavens_) " Hitsugaya chanted as he causes a massive snowstorm freezing everything around him to increase his power.

" I see, you guys are getting desperate if you're busting out those techniques " Reigal Hitsugaya said to the originals.

" We'll crush you within your own game " Reigal Byakuya replied as he drops his sword into the ground.

" Bankai ! " Both Reigals chanted as they prepare to go all out on their counterparts.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sōkyoku Hill<strong>

Kazegora is struggling against Yamamoto's power as he gets back up after a beating from Yamamoto.

" I must admit, with a power level reading of** 2,500,000 RYK**, you're stronger than most fighters who've challenged me so far however your powers barely registers compared to the** 5,000,000 RYK** i wield within my sealed state . You clearly used mod souls and countless human sacrifices and soul sacrifices to enhance your physical power to the point you can fight and defeat at least 5 Captains but you're foolish to think you can take me on when i have 1,000 years more experience than you and completely outclassed you in terms of power " Yamamoto explained to Kagerōza.

" I have to say, you haven't aged at all in terms of power. Even going to be 5,000 years old, you're as powerful as you were in your prime " Kagerōza stated.

" And yet you attempted to take down the Soul Society when you can't ever manage to beat me " Yamamoto replied.

" Who says i haven't planned this out all the way Yamamoto? " Kagerōza asked.

" What are you talking about ? " Yamamoto asked.

" I have a special Reigal to deal with you " Kagerōza answered as a figure drops from the sky to face Yamamoto off.

The dust clears up to reveal the identity of the Reigal .

" It can't be ! " Yamamoto asked shocked to see the person he's fighting.

" But it is Yamamoto !" Kagerōza answered

The Reigal is revealed to have short, shoulder length red hair and resembles a woman within her 20's . Her arms are covered with scars from many battles and even has a large scar on her left eye area but can still see , despite her scarred body, she still looks as beautiful as Unohana but with blue eyes. Her body is well-developed with a bust size of 91 cm, waist size of 59 cm and hip size of 88 cm . Her outfit consists of a Captain's Haori with Squad 11's insignia on it and wearing a skirt like kimono similar to Nemu's . She wields 5 sealed swords.

" The original Captain of Squad 11 , Kenpachi Crimson " Yamamoto asked shocked.

" Looks like you recognize her " Kagerōza said to Yamamoto as he stands at the sidelines.

" But how , how were you able to create her ? I thought you had the data of only currently existing Captains within the Gotei 13 " Yamamoto stated.

" Allow me to explain how i was able to achieve that . 60 years ago after you thought you ended my project spearhead , i started right away with my revenge plot . I spent 60 years creating this special Reigal for you but i didn't do this alone . Former Captain Aizen gladly did some research and was able to find all the data of her powers, abilities and fighting style to create an exact replica of her to put you against her " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" So you had deals with Aizen as well ? " Yamamoto asked him.

" He was the one who kept me protected from investigation and covered up my background check and allowed me to get admitted back into the Soul Society. He needed my scientific brilliance to develop more on his Arrancar and Hōgyoku projects and i needed his power to gain forbidden information such as previous Shinigami records in order to construct this weapon to take you down " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" So you too were part of Aizen's circle of criminals ? " Yamamoto questioned Kagerōza.

" Aizen has controlled hundreds of criminal organizations throughout the 7 great nations of the Soul Society. Aizen originally intended to use various criminal organizations and organize them into a large force to rebel against the Soul Society but he couldn't find that many strong souls within the Rukongai aside from several Ex Shinigami and even their powers combined wasn't enough to prove much use to taking you down , additionally he tried to work with me but we had different goals and the time needed to create Reigals took too long compared to creating Arrancar " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" I can't believe we failed to notice his growth of power , still to create a prefect copy of the strongest Kenpachi in existence " Yamamoto stated.

" She's not 100% perfect though. In order to make her, i have to sacrifice alot of things to create her, one of them being self-awareness and given i have no accurate data of her character, she's merely a mindless killing machine that is out to destroy you " Kagerōza replied as Crimson comes at him with her blades by putting a sword in her mouth, two in her hands and two on her feet .

" The dreaded 5 sword style " Yamamoto said to himself as he blocks an attack from Crimson.

Yamamoto blocks a flying axe kick from the first Kenpachi however the crimson haired female does a handstand and tires to cut Yamamoto with her right foot doing a spinning handstand kick which he manages to block the attack that was aimed at his head . Crimson then jumps into the air and does a two-handed sword jump slash which Yamamoto blocks with his sealed sword , crimson then spins around like a buzzsaw and attempts to drill through Yamamoto but the Captain Commander uses his two-handed sword swing to push her back.

" Looks like i was able to mimic the full extent of her details regarding her sword style well. She's the first and only Shinigami within the history to ever wield more than two sealed Zanpakutō's at once. My creation couldn't be anymore flawless " Kagerōza said to Yamamoto.

" It seems like you created the perfect weapon, it's time i destroy this weapon within my power " Yamamoto stated as he engulfs his body on fire.

" It looks like you're about to get serious , Crimson, use Shikai " Kagerōza commanded.

" Right master ! " Kenpachi Crimson replied as she sheaths back all her swords.

" Her name is Hiiro Azre Kishiuōkā and you're going to pay dearly for using her as a tool . **Reduce All Creation to Ash Ryūjin Jakka**(流刃若火, _Flowing Blade-like Flame_) " Yamamoto chanted as he goes into his Shikai state.

" **Rain of Swords from the Heavens** , **Heikisekai **( 兵器世界 _Weapon World_ ) " Azre countered as she releases her Shikai and unleash a massive red aura around her that can be felt across the Seritiert.

Azre gets covered with Samurai Armor plating on the chest and an armored Skirt and gets armored gauntlets on her arms. The sheaths of all 5 of her swords fly up in the air and explode within a blinding flash of red light which causes a rain of swords which hit the ground.

" So you managed to perfectly replicate Azre's Shikai down to the rain of swords ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Yep, every detail to her powerful weapons , she can attack with a variety of different weapons and exploit her fighting style. This is done either by picking up the blade or summoning it to the hand via telekinesis In a way, it's a much more powerful version of Byakuya Kuchiki's Senkei technique but given Byakuya's blood is close to that of the First Kenpachi thanks to the birth of Ginrel Kuichi, it might be that Byakuya could've inherited that power " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" So you know even about the first time a commoner married within the Kuichi family don't you ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Like i said, i know everything about the Soul Society's strongest warriors. She married to Jellogan Sieghart Kuichi, the 25th head of the Kuchiki clan and known as the " Heavenly Meteor Wizzard " due to his immense Kidō skill, the unique powers of his Zanpakutō and his mastery in Shunpo. They were close friends since the establishment of the Gotei 13 when he became Captain shortly after the establishment of the Gotei 13 . Together they raised a Son who would later be known as Girnel Kuchiki born June 2 , 1131 A.D. Central 46 reluctantly allowed the marriage to go through and it's not until Byakuya married Hisana do they allow a commoner to marry a Clan member " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" You're a threat to the Soul Society, it ends here and now " Yamamoto stated.

" Then bring it old man ! " Kagerōza replied as Arze fights her opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

Unohana and her Reigal stop fighting for a moment to notice the level of Reiatsu coming from the Seireitei itself.

" It can't be, can it be that Arze was brought back to life ? " Unohana asked her Reigal.

" Yep, you should be familiar with the woman who made you as strong as you are today " her Reigal answered.

" How did you guys bring her back ? " Unohana asked.

" She was the first of the combat Gigals created by Oko for the purpose of carrying out revenge against the people who wronged him" Reigal Unohana explained to Unohana.

" So you guys brought her back to take down Yamamoto ? " Unohana asked.

" Yep, that's because she's the only person within the last 1,000 years aside from the first Squad 10 Captain to come close to surpassing Yamamoto's immense power. She was part of the Original Gotei 13 and was one of the people who averted a great disaster that would've leveled the Soul Society 800 years ago " Reigal Unohana explained to her counterpart.

" You mean the attempt to revive the great demon known as Kurotra., it was said that she led a team of 5 of the strongest and best fighters within the Gotei 13 with a team of 5 fighters from each branch of the Tenien 7 to stop the great evil. She was credited with the amazing feat of taking out 100 Vasto Lordes single-handedly and killing the leader of the dark Shinigami cult " Unohana explained to her Reigal.

" Yep, our master was a great woman. At her best days, she was able to do more than anyone of us and now Kagerōza has that power " Reigal Unohana stated.

" You think you'll win ? Think again, we won't let you " Unohana replied as she goes all out .

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meanwhile at the Rukongai sewers<strong>**

Kakashi and his team sense a massive level of Reiatsu which causes the place to shake.

" You feel that energy ? " Kakashi asked the team.

" This is unreal , i haven't felt power this high in my entire life " Yamato answered.

" There's no doubt about it , that must be the Captain Commander's power " Yūgao stated.

" Amazing, even from a far distance, we can still feel its immense surge of power within the sewers " Sai replied as he sees cracks starting to form around the walls of the sewer.

" It's amazing, the power i'm sensing is as strong as 5 Kages fighting at once " Kakashi said to the team.

" That power you're sensing is just Yamamoto within his Shikai state " Loyd said to the group.

" That's just his Shikai ? " Yūgao asked.

" It's far more powerful than we can imagine, this is the first time we encountered his wrath like this " Royd stated.

" This is bad, if we're caught, we're all done for " Kakashi stated.

" We just have to keep running " Yamato replied only to feel himself getting slower.

" This is bad, we're moving slower " Sai said to the group.

" It's the immense Reiatsu of the Captain Commander, he must be releasing to stop us in our tracks " Loyd shouted in fear.

" I can't move ! " Yūgao shouted as she falls onto her knees.

" Pick her up ! " Kakashi shouted only to fall to his knees.

" Shit! We're going to die ! " Yamato shouted as he can't move.

" This can't be how it ends ! " Sai replied as he's unable to stand either.

Meanwhile Gin is unable to move with his phone destroyed.

" This is bad, Yamamoto's Reiatsu is causing everything around him to get weighed down by his immense power " Gin said to himself as he struggles to stand while under cloak.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute, <strong>Second floor basement**

Akon, Hiyosu and Rin are lying on the floor crushed down by the immense weight of Yamamoto's Reiatsu.

" Yamamoto's Reiatsu is out of control " Akon shouted.

"** It's at 150,000,000 RYK** " Hiyosu said to the group as he struggles to get up.

" At this point, he's going to level everything " Rin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill forest<strong>

Yumichika and his Reigal are dropped to the floor from the immense Reiatsu.

" What the hell is this ? Yumichika shouted.

" I don't know, i can't move either " Reigal Yumichika replied.**  
><strong>

" It's Old Man Yamamoto, he's unleashing all this power " Reigal Ikkaku said to Ikkaku.

" But why ? Who can he be fighting to go all out like this ? " Ikkaku asked.

" The very first Kenpachi, Kenpachi Crimson, otherwise known as the Shinigami Queen of the Scarlet Blade " Reigai Ikkaku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Courtyard<strong>

Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Reigal and Ibiki are also brought to the ground unable to move their body.

" This is the power of master's trump card, do you feel it ? " Reigal Omaeda asked her.

" What in the word can that be that it can match Yamamoto's power ? " Ibiki asked.

" That's the power of Kenpachi Crimson, the second strongest Shinigami of the original Gotei 13 . She was a legend among legends " Reigal Omeada explained to Ibiki.

" Kenpachi Crimson ? I heard that name before " Ibiki stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

Soifon and her Reigal are on their knees struggling to get back up.

" So you managed to bring back that person ? " Soifon asked her.

" Yep,master Kagerōza brought back the strongest of the original Gotei 13 . Originally he attempted to bring back an even stronger member but he was unable to develop the data for that person" Reigal Soifon explained to Soifon.

" Who are you referring to ? " Soifon asked.

" Ichaien Shiba, the great hero of the Soul Society and the only member of the original Gotei 13 of Aijano who was able to match Yamamoto in power " Reigal Soifon answered.

" You couldn't bring back him so you brought back Kenpachi Crimson instead ? " Soifon asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>7th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Sajin and his Reigal counterpart are on their knees talking about Kenpachi Crimson.

" Kagerōza didn't have enough data to create him and we couldn't find any remaining lineage, ever since the death of Kaien Shiba 40 years ago and the exile of the 10th Division Captain 20 years ago, the Shiba Clan was disbanded and we could no longer get any DNA or data on them so recreating and reforming Ichaien was scrapped, we then turned to the next best thing " Reigal Komamura explained to his counterpart.

" So you brought her back to take down Yamamoto ? " Komamura asked.

" Yep. Let's face it, it's been 1,000 years , Kenpachi Crimson has been restored to her prime whereas Yamamoto has grown old and weary, there's no way he can beat her within his elderly state " Reigal Komamura stated.

" Don't underestimate Yamamoto , he's remained this strong for 1,000 years and even among the current Captain Commanders, his power is unmatched " Komamura replied.

* * *

><p><strong>8th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Ukitake and his Reigal look around them as winds blow at high speeds as they see flames shooting up in the air.

" If Yamamoto keeps it up at this point, he might destroy everything here " Ukitake said to himself only to see his Reigal come at him with a flying slash.

" What's wrong ? The Reiatsu is powerful isn't it ? " Ukitake asked him.

" Indeed, i expect nothing less from Yamamoto and Kenpachi Crimson " Ukitake replied to his Reigal counterpart.

" It's like a battle of gods here " Shunsui stated.

" Indeed, even with the four of us clashing, we're still miniscule compared to the level of power they're unleashing " Reigal Shunsui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Senzaikyū<strong>

Kenpachi Zaraki and his Reigal are on their knees.

" What is this feeling that's dragging me down ? " Kenpachi asked his Reigal.

" That's the power of the very first Kenpachi, the one who never died to another Kenpachi " Reigal Kenpachi answered.

" Her power is incredible, far more than i can imagine. Even the Hokage i fought doesn't compare to her " Kenpachi stated.

" Her power is beyond legendary, isn't it glorious to sense the power of the first Kenpachi ? " Reigal Kenpachi asked his counterpart.

" So this is the true extent of her powers ? " Kenpachi asked.

" Not even close, she's warming up as we speak " Reigal Kenpachi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sōkyoku Hill <strong>

Yamamoto struggles to fight Arze who uses a variety of offensive moves against him in battle while controlling enough power to avoid reducing the Seireitei to rubble.

" **Tenkenya** (天剣矢_Heavenly Sword Arrows_) " Arze chanted as she throws 20 swords towards Yamamoto but he uses his Shikai to burn through them all.

" She's not holding back at all, her Reiatsu is so destructive that if this battle drags on further, she might level everything within the Seireitei, all the Shinigami around us can get caught in our battle " Yamamoto said to himself as he sees another attack coming.

"** Dagārashi**( ダガー嵐 _Dagger Storm_ ) " Azre chanted as she throws 50 daggers at Yamamoto but Yamamoto manages to cut them all up however he gets a small cut on his check.

"**Hakuda 14. Ikkotsu** (一骨, _"Single Bone _) " Yamamoto countered as he punches her in the face smashing her into the Sōkyoku stand.

" Not bad Yamamoto, using one of your death blows ? " Kageroza said to Yamamoto .

" Now that she's out of the way, time to kill you " Yamamoto shouted as he charges towards Kagerōza but gets punched the face by Arze.

" Foolish Yamamoto, you should've known that Crimson is much more durable that, even a point-blank Hakuda to the temple isn't enough to kill her " Kagerōza stated.

" You have a point, she once withstood the power of a million Menos Grandes firing Ceros, i should've known that she'll be too strong for that " Yamamoto replied.

" You're so foolish old man . You have been slipping away in your grasp on the Soul Society. 200 years ago, you nearly controlled the Soul Society and was within position of completely controlling it but you failed and since then, you grew soft and senile. You failed to notice Aizen's growing power within the Rukongai or how he was growing more power and influence within the Rukongai , you also lost your touch on genocide as well given there are still Quinces left " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" I'll admit, my foresight hasn't been as keen as it has been in the past but my power still remains intact. Aizen can try to gather as much power as possible, i won't let him or you win " Yamamoto stated.

" That's what you think, Arze's power has been enhanced to the point even her powers in her prime pales in comparison Yamamoto. All Reigals come equipped with that power. As you remember Yamamoto, she needed Bankai to keep up with your Shikai and needed her special transformation to keep up with your advanced Shikai state, she's 5 times stronger than ever before. Even at her prime, she could've still made it to Captain Commander level " Kagerōza said to Yamamoto as he barely dodges a slash from Crimson.

" It doesn't matter how strong you make her , she's still not stronger than me " Yamamoto replied as he clashes his Shikai with her Shikai which took the form of a claymore.

" Those swords you see around you guys are an indication of how much attacks she has left, you shattered 70 of them already. The less swords around her, the more concentrated her attacks become and the stronger they become until she's down to her one sword which will double in power in addition to the 200% power increase gained whenever 40 swords are broken " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" I almost forgot about that power, that's what made her dangerous. She combines Zanjutsu with her unique Shikai abilities to overwhelm her opponents in a combination of skill and power " Yamamoto said to himself as he dodges a slash from Arze.

" ** Shinpan no Akusu** ( 審判のアクス _Axe of Judgement_ )" Crimson chanted as she swings down her golden axe she summons towards Yamamoto which cuts Sōkyoku Hill in half from a casual blow despite Yamamoto blocking the hit.

" This is not good, that's her strongest striking weapon. It's a weapon so strong that it kill anything it hits within one blow " Yamamoto said to himself as he dodges attacks from the axe.

" ** Teikiatsu Zangeki Gekido**( 低気圧斬撃激怒 _Cyclone Slashing Fury_ ) " Arze chanted as she transforms her axe into a 7 foot long Nodachi and holds her blade with two hands and dashes at Yamamoto.

" She's using her deathblow ! " Yamamoto said to himself as he sees her come at him at high-speed with multiple swords around her but Yamamoto manages to block them all at high-speed with Arze behind him.

" Not bad Yamamoto, that move could've killed even your 4th division Captain , the amount of high-speed slashes combined with the size of her sword and the small daggers around her slash makes it nearly impossible to evade the attack and yet you blocked it pretty well. Nothing less from the Captain Commander " Kagerōza stated.

" I had enough of you ! **Taimatsu** (松明, _"Torch"_) " Yamamoto chanted as he attempts to burn Kagerōza .

" **Sengan Noken** ( 洗顔の剣 _Sword of Cleansing_ ) " Arze countered as she slashes through the flames protecting Kagerōza.

" That was a close one, it seems like her sword designed to cut Kidō and other energy based attacks are still as strong as ever. To make up for the lack of Kidō skill, she developed this technique to counter any and all Kidō users on her level . Even the mighty Ryujin Jakka can't melt this blade " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" I see, it's the ability of her Shikai. Her Shikai isn't 200 weapons nor is it those 200 weapons, her Shikai are those gauntlets on her arms and armor on her body . With those gauntlets on, she can manipulate metals into any form she likes and with her extensive swordsmanship skills , use that to counter any foe that she's ever fought. That is the true power of Heikisekai " Yamamoto explained to Kagerōza.

" You guessed it old man and it seems she has maintained her skills over the years " Kagerōza stated.

" I can see that just fighting her " Yamamoto replied as he blocks a variety of blows from Arze.

Arze picks up a sword with her foot and attempts to stab Yamamoto with it but the Captain Commander blocks with his flame sword and melts it. Arze blocks a slash from Yamamoto which scorches the rocks near her and reduces them to ash. Arze manages to kick Yamamoto in the stomach with her foot holding a dagger managing to injure him a bit and then goes for her attack.

" **Hyakusōdo Mugenseki** ( 百ソード無限堰 _Hundred Sword Infinite Barrage_) " Arze chanted as she stabs Yamamoto multiple times with small swords around his body.

" Damn it , she's got me with her attacks " Yamamoto shouted.

" You're aware what comes after that move right Captain Commander ? " Kagerōza asked him as Crimson goes for her attack.

"** Ikkenmugen Shōgeki Shindōshioki ** ( 一剣、無限衝撃振動お仕置き _One Sword, Infinite Shock Vibration Punishment_) " Arze chanted as she does a Kendo slash with both hands on her Katana striking all the Katanas and doing serious damage to Yamamoto until he explodes into a pile of blood and guts. The force of the attack completely collapses the hill.

" I did it, i killed the Captain Commander " Kagerōza shouted only to see Yamamoto behind Arze.

" Utsumei #3, that was too close for comfort " Yamamoto said to Kagerōza.

" He moved so fast that i didn't even see him switch out during the move " Kagerōza said to himself.

" I have to say, had not for the clone i created i would've been in serious trouble. Combining Hyakusōdo Mugenseki with Ikkenmugen Shōgeki Shindōshiokiis a devastating attack that's better than Shinpan no Akusu which slows down movement in exchange for power but the drawback of this attack is that she only use it once for once those blades shatter, she can't use that attack again " Yamamoto explained to Kagerōza.

" Yep but don't forget she gets stronger with each move she does " Kagerōza stated as Arze goes for her move.

" Which is why this battle can't continue here ,**Bakudō 96 **Kūkanten'i** **_(_空間転位,_ Spatial Displacement) _" Yamamoto chanted as he teleports the Reigal and Kagerōza into another location.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugendō<strong> (雨乾堂, _Rain Dried Hall_) **Quarters**

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia get back up after being weighted down by the power of Yamamoto and Reigal Crimison's power.

" Man , that was a close one ! " Renji said to Rukia.

" No kidding, i felt like i was going to die there " Rukia replied.

" Now that those two are gone, we can resume kicking your ass " Reigal Renji stated.

" No more playing around ! Bankai " Reigal Rukia replied as she goes into her Bankai state.

" Bankai ! " Reigal Renji chanted as he unleashes his Bankai .

" This isn't good ! " Renji said to the team.

" Indeed, we can be in trouble " Rukia replied as the two prepare to fight each other.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Rangiku resumes her fight with Reigal Izuru

" Looks like Yamamoto is gone from here " Rangiku said to Reigal Izuru.

" You should've wished they stood here because you have to deal with me " Izuru replied.

Meanwhile at the courtyard of the squad. Izuru is struggling to fight Rangiku again.

" Looks like you're Captain Commander left you guys " Reigal Rangiku said to the group.

" And now we can resume our fight " Izuru replied.

" You're going to regret challenging me weakling " Reigal Rangiku responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

Soifon and her Reigal are resuming their fight with each other.

" That was one hell of a show " Reigal Soifon said to her counterpart.

" I can't believe that the clash of attacks was enough to obliterate the Sōkyoku hill so easily " Soifon stated.

" That is the true power of the first Kenpachi, something that you can't hope to comprehend in your lifetime " Reigal Soifon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Rukongai sewers<strong>

Kakashi and his team are able to move again thanks to Yamamoto moving away from the Seireitei.

" Looks like we managed to lose him " Kakashi said to the team.

" Either that or he assumed that we're dead already " Yamato replied as he sees cracks within the walls and then sewer pipes burst from the pressure of the Reiatsu earlier.

" This isn't good, the pressure from that power earlier has severely damaged the walls and pipes within the sewers " Yūgao shouted.

" We need to get out of here otherwise we'll all drown here " Sai replied.

" **Wood Style : Wood Lock Wall** " Yamato chanted as he tries to hold back the water coming from the walls briefly.

" Nice going Yamato ! " Kakashi said to Yamato.

" It won't hold much longer, we need to get as far away as possible " Yamato replied as they all run from the surging water which smashes through the wood wall.

Meanwhile , Gin watches the water rise and come at the group.

" Looks like they managed to escape Yamamoto, for now anyways. I wonder if Tōusen made it back " Gin said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Las Noches<strong>

5 minutes after Karin arrived at Las Noches, Tōusen arrives at the palace to see Skullak.

" Skullak, why did you call me ? " Tōusen asked.

" Patros has returned , this time he rigged the whole place to blow up in less than an hour " Skullak answered.

" That doesn't sound good, given the scale of this place, it's going to take too long to find them " Tōusen stated.

" I got this handled ! " Karin replied.

" What do you mean ? " Tōusen asked.

" Karin has the ability to sense energy from a far distance with amazing accuracy, using her power with your Tenteikūra ,we can find the bombs and deactivate them " Skullak explained to Tōusen.

" I see, very well then " Tōusen stated as he sets up for the Kidō.

" Let's do this ! " Karin replied as she goes to scan the entire place for bombs with her powers.

" Karin, can you use your ability to detect the bombs ? " Skullak asked her.

" No problem , i already have it handled " Karin replied.

" **Bakudō #77 . Tenteikūra **( 天挺空羅_,Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air_) " Tōusen chanted as he draws Black powder lines on his arms and then uses his Reiatsu to contact all the Arrancars within the palace.

"** Kagura Shingan** ( 神楽心眼 _Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment_ )" Karin chanted as she senses all the bombs within the palace.

" Did you find the bombs ? " Skullak asked her.

" Yep, they're all being guarded by other Arrancars who are intruders of this place" Karin answered.

" Listen to the next voice that's about to speak for the location of the bombs " Tōusen said to the Arrancars.

" They are 6 bombs within the palace . One is within the 222th floor Sector 3 the one is within Floor 2 sector 43, the third bomb is within the 100th Floor sector 25 , the fourth bomb is within the 990th Floor sector 16, the fifth bomb is within Sector # 18 Floor 35 and the last bomb is within Sector # 5 Floor 235. All personnel must find and disarm the bombs " Karin explained to all the Arrancars listening to Tōusen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Las Noches<strong>

Everyone hears the news from Tōusen and Karin about the location of the bombs.

" They found the bombs ! " Menoly said to Loly as she runs around looking for the bomb

" That's some good news ! " Loly replied as they scramble in panic to get the bomb defused.

" How did that girl on the broadcast find them ? We couldn't even sense them even with our Pesquisa " Abirama asked.

" Good question, just who is that girl ? " Charlotte questioned the other Arrancars.

" She must've used some advanced Kidō like spell to find them " Findor explained to the group.

" So is she a Shinigami like Lord Aizen ? " Choe asked

" No, she was said to be human " Ggio replied.

" She must be one of those strong humans with spiritual power much like those robed men that can rival the Espadas " Mila stated.

" You mean the Akatsuki ? " Apache asked.

" Yeah one of them was as strong as Master Harribel " Sun Sun said to the two of them.

" Those humans were strong and had strange powers, that girl helping us is no exception " both of them replied.

Meanwhile Skullak's Fraccións, Aisslinger and Demoura rush to find the bombs going on the directions given to them.

" We've found the location of the bombs " Aisslinger said to Demoura.

" Now we need to find the Arrancars protecting them " Demoura replied as he also rushes to find the bomb.

" With only 6 Arrancars, we can easily take them down " Retrax said to his comrades.

" Indeed ! " Skeeter replied.

" They have no chance against us " Drill Bit stated.

" But what if the Arrancars are strong than all of us combined ? " Spitter asked the group .

" Good question ! " Shika Dakon answered.

" He has a point, what if those 6 Arrancars are all Espada level ? " Shadow questioned the team.

" This is no time to think negative " Terragator replied.

" Yeah we must stay positive and never give up " Inyector said to the group.

" I'm in agreement with Inyector ! " Wasupītā replied.

" We must protect our colony ! " Inferuno answered.

" Besides, do you forget that we have 10 Espadas here ? Combined with our numbers, they can't win " Kuikku answered.

Meanwhile Starrk and Harribel then heads to location of the bombs.

" I can't believe that human was able to find the bombs " Harribel said to her lover.

" Just who is that girl ? " Starrk asked.

" I have no idea how she can have such a gifted power " Harribel replied .

Meanwhile Suigetsu and Ninorta are heading to the location of the bombs.

" What the hell that woman did to find those bombs ? " Ninorta asked.

" Karin used her special powers to find those bombs " Suigetsu stated.

" What power is that ? " Ninorta asked.

" Like i said before, no one can track stuff down better than that " Suigetsu stated.

Meanwhile Grimmjow and Jugo rush to find the bomb.

" Finally , i've get to find those bombs and kick those Moradarth thugs asses " Grimmjow said to Jugo.

" All thanks to Karin ! " Jugo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 222th floor ,Sector 3<strong>

Han hears the report across all of Las Noches.

" Damn it , how did they find our location ? " Han asked only to be attacked by a bala.

" Looks like i was the closest to you guys " Shawlong said to Han .

" You must be one of those lowly Arrancars from Aizen's army " Han said to Shawlong.

" You think you're going to get away with attacking this place ? " Shawlong shouted.

" Allow me to introduce myself, i'm, Han Guru, leader of Los Monstrous " Han said to Shawlong.

" So you're part of Moradarth's black ops ? " Shawlong asked.

" Yep and we're here to take down Las Noches " Han answered as he draws out his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sector # 5 Floor 235<strong>

Butto is busy fighting Nakeem clashing attacks with each other .

" We're not going to let you unleash those bombs " Nakeem shouted.

" We're here to crush those who betrayed the Hollow race " Butto replied as they fight each other

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 100th Floor ,sector 25<strong>

Sunappa sees Ebern coming towards him.

" Who was the bitch who ratted me out ? " Sunappa shouted.

" Looks like that girl's directions were right on the money " Ebern said to the Arrancar next to the bomb device .

" Looks like you came to stop me right ? " Sunappa asked him.

" Give up this game, you have no chance of beating me let alone anyone here " Ebern stated.

" Not in a million years kid, i'm going to enjoy you deviants being blow into a million pieces" Sunappa replied as he prepares to fight Ebern.

" Deviants ? Who the fuck are you calling deviants ?" Ebern shouted.

" You guys deviate from the true Hollow race by making yourselves more human, we're here to kill you all " Sunappa replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sector # 18 Floor 357<strong>

Shina and Edrad clash attacks with each other.

" You're pretty good for a Aizen lapdog " Shina said to Edard as he blocks a punch from the Arrancar.

" And you're not bad for a pawn of Moardarth " Edard replied as he clashes more attacks with the Arrancar.

" You can't hope to stop us , we have rigged this place to blow up " Shina stated.

" Why would you blow this place up along with yourselves ? " Edard asked.

" Who said anything about us dying here ? " Shina replied.

" You really think you can escape now that everyone has found you ? " Edard asked.

" We have our ways, we're not ready to die yet " Shina answered.

" You have no prayer to live now ! " Edard replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 990th Floor sector 16<strong>

Katto Suroto Redder encounters Di-Roy who was the closest person to him.

" Katto Suroto Redder, brother of Abirama Redder " Di Roy said to Katto.

" Looks like we meet again ! " Katto replied.

" How can you betray your family like this ? I never liked you to begin with given you used to pick on me but you turned your back on your brother " Di Roy explained to him.

" Sorry but it can't be helped ! " Katto replied.

" Bastard, you've betrayed us all " Di Roy shouted.

" No, you guys betrayed the great god Kurotra ,the Hollow god who created everything but was slain by the oppressive Shinigami. By serving Lord Aizen, you sinners have turned your back on god " Katto explained to Di Roy.

" You're a fool Katto, Aizen isn't like all the other Shinigami. He's working hard to bring back our god so we can achieve our goals " Di Roy stated.

" You guys are brainwashed if you think Aizen cares about your god " Katto replied as he goes to fight Di Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Floor 2 sector 43<strong>

Poueru Pinchu encounters Luders.

" Don't think you can come here and wreck our place " Lurders said to the Arrancar.

" We're here to wipe you all out ! " Pinchu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Northern end of Las Noches<strong>

Skullak is impressed with the scale of Karin's sensing abilities.

" Amazing, she sensed through cloaks designed to conceal Reiatsu, just what is this girl ? " Tōusen said to himself.

" What's the status so far Karin ? " Skullak asked her.

" All the active Arrancars are mobilizing at the 6 designated spots, it seems like everything is going according to plan " Karin answered.

" I'll assemble the Calaveras to assist them " Rudbornn stated.

Suddenly an explosion at the rooftop of Las Noches is heard by everyone.

" Did they detonate the bombs ? " Rudbornn asked.

" No, that wasn't the bombs, that was Cirucci, she was defeated " Skullak answered.

" You're kidding right ? Patros is small fry, he can never beat a former Espada within a million years " Rudbornn stated.

" Looks like he's gotten much stronger " Skullak replied as he leaves the area to save Cirucci.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the rooftop of Las Noches<strong>

Cirucci is mildly injured but she's unable to stand due to the pain of her wounds while Patros stands there without a starch on his body. Patros goes back into his base from while Cirucci struggles to maintain her release from but transforms back into base form.

" Impossible , how could you get this much stronger ?" Cirucci asked.

" Like i said before, i got stronger after near death. Lord Moradarth was merciful enough to give me a nice power up with Hōgyoku " Patros answered.

" Lord Moradarth ? Hōgyoku ? " Cirucci asked shocked at the news .

" That's right , he's finally was able to complete his work after 20 years of hard work. I've achieve a second stage of Resurrección thanks to that man, one you're not worth using on " Patros explained to Cirucci.

" Second Resurrección ? Don't tell me that... " Cirucci asked.

" That i'm now as powerful as the First Espada thanks to the grace of Lord Moradarth, as you can tell , i'm far from alone here . I came with some Arrancar followers to stop you from interfering with my plans " Patros explained to the purple haired Arrancar.

" Doesn't matter, weren't you listening ? We found the location of your bombs " Cirucci stated.

" You think i didn't somehow foresee that happening ? That's why i posted my men within the place of the bombs to prevent anyone from disarming them " Patros replied with an arrogant smile.

" Do you forget that there are going to be hundreds of Arrancars coming at them at once ? " Cirucci asked.

" Nope, did you forget i can control everything thanks to overriding the security system within the palace ? Time to set the prisoners free again " Patros answered as he presses a button which causes the security override within the prison.

" Not this shit again ! " Cirucci shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Prison<strong>

Prison riots terrorize the compound area as 618 prisoners are free again.

" We're free again ! " one prisoner shouted as they start wrecking stuff and causing riots.

" DOWN WITH AIZEN ! " all the prisoners shouted as they all cause a full-scale riot.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the main computer room<strong>

Tanrastu goes into the computer room and hacks into the security room.

" Time to prevent the Espadas from interfering, i'll set up these traps " Tanrastu said to himself as he activates defense weapons against the Arrancars.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector 34, floor # 76<strong>

Szayel and Shokku see themselves trapped within a barrier that covers everything within a 200 foot radius and they can't escape.

" What the hell ? Someone activated the defensive barriers within the palace " Szayel said to Shokku.

" Whoever hacked our computers must've known what they're doing , They're trying to prevent the Espadas from interfering " Shokku explained to Szayel .

" They must know that we're too much for their group " Szayel replied.

" How long would it take to deactivate this barrier for ourselves and go to the computer room and dispel the barrier ? " Shokku asked.

" It should take about an hour by myself but with you, it should take a half an hour at best " Szayel replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector 12, floor 178<strong>

Yammy and Ulquorria are trapped within the barrier.

" What ? Why can't i break out ? " Yammy shouted as he tries to punch through the barrier .

" It's useless Yammy, even the top 4 Espadas can't break out of this one, not without using their release forms " Ulquorria replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector # 13 ,floor 130<strong>

Starrk and Harribel are trapped within the barrier,unable to escape it.

" This bad ! " Harribel said to Starrk.

" We can't get out of here ! " Starrk replied.

" This barrier is made of Sekkiseki, we can't break out of it even if we tried " Harribel explained to Starrk.

" This barrier was meant to be a last resort in case this place was to be under a serious invasion " Starrk stated.

" Yeah, we were going to use it in that unexpected attack last week however before we can set it up, all the power in this place went out " Harribel explained to Starrk.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector # 14, floor 245 <strong>

Suigetsu and Ninorta are trapped within a barrier and are unable to get free from it.

" Damn it, i can't break out ! " Suigetsu shouted as he tries to strike the barrier with his sword but it doesn't faze the barrier.

" Give it up kid, the only way to get out of here is if Szayel was to be free and break us out " Ninorta stated.

" I guess we just have to wait for now " Suigetsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the rooftop of Las Noches<strong>

Cirucci struggles to stand but she's kicked in the stomach by Patros.

" You can't hope to beat me now , i've planned everything out. All the Espadas are trapped within barriers to prevent them from interfering and all the lower ranked Arrancars are busy fighting against the prisoners , now time to end this " Patros said to Cirucci as he goes to kill her but is blocked by Skullak.

" You forgot about me ! " Skullak said to Patros as he pushes Patros back.

" I've should've known you would've avoided getting sealed in a barrier " Patros stated.

" You really think you can prevail ? You're forgetting that Szayel and Shokku would be able to break your barrier and they can do so in less than an hour and save everyone " Skullak said to Patros.

" I see, so they're trapped together huh ? A slight miscalculation i intend to fix " Patros replied as he presses a button and adjusts the bomb controls.

" I can't let you do that ! " Skullak shouted as he fires a Bala towards Patros but he counters with his own .

" I'm not the same weak Arrancar that your girlfriend killed, my power is much greater now " Patros stated.

" What did you just do ? " Skullak asked.

" I rigged one of the bombs to blow up in less than 30 minutes , while it's not enough to level the entire place alone, it's enough to start the collapse of this palace. any survivors left within the implosion of this palace would be killed off within the next 30 minutes by the other bombs, assuming they can survive the massive radiation poisoning " Patros explained to Skullak as he goes to fight Skullak.

" You fool, you realize that one of your men might die in the process and you've might be killing all the people within Las Noches , even your men " Skullak stated.

" Trust me, it would only take Moradarth's men 10 minutes to take down any weak Arrancar here " Patros replied as he goes into his release form.

" Bastard ! " Cirucci shouted.

" At this rate, just one of those bombs can seriously endanger Las Noches " Skullak said to Patros.

" You still have one more chance to stop this, give me the Hōgyoku and we'll be on our way " Patros stated.

" Not in a million years ! " Skullak replied.

" **Pollute **Gerifalte** **(_Spanish for_ _Gyrfalcon_) " Patros chanted as he uses his Resurrección form .

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill forest<strong>

Ikkaku struggles to land a hit on his counterpart but he continues to get overpowered by his Reigal counterpart.

" **Split Hōzukimaru** " Both Ikkakus chanted as they separates their naginata into 3 sectioned poles and clash attacks with each other but the Reigal easily shatter's Ikkaku's Shikai.

" Damn it ! " Ikkaku shouted as he's knocked back by the force of the attack only to see his Reigal right in front of him.

" **Enchō Goku Suiryoku **( 延長極推力 _Extending Pole Thrust_ ) " Reigal Ikkaku chanted as he extends his Shikai 15 feet and slams Ikkaku through a 20 foot rock.

" Damn it, he's too strong ! " Ikkaku said to himself as he struggles to get back up.

" Time to finish this ! " Reigal Ikkaku shouted as he goes to stab his real counterpart.

"** Bankai : Ryūmon Hōzukimaru** (龍紋鬼灯丸, _Dragon Crest Demon __Light_)" Ikkaku chanted as he goes into his Bankai state and blocks Reigal Ikkaku's blow.

" Not bad though i think it's sad you have to use Bankai just to keep up with me " Reigal Ikkaku said to the guy as he gets far from Ikkaku's striking range.

" Shut up and fight ! " Ikkaku shouted as he goes to attack his counterpart.

" Take this ! **Enchō Goku Suiryoku **( 延長極推力 _Extending Pole Thrust_ ) " Reigal Ikkaku chanted as he extends his Shikai 15 feet to attack Ikkaku.

" **Hozukimaru Tatsumaki **(鬼灯丸竜巻 _Demon Light_ _Tornado ) " _ Ikkaku countered as he spins his Bankai around and creates a 500 foot tornado from just the force of his swings which knocks back his Reigal counterpart.

" Damn it ! " Reigal Ikkaku shouted.

**" Mōda # 22 Chikyū pōku** (地球ポーク_Earth Poke_)" Ikkaku shouted as he hits the ground with a heavy blow that causes a Reiatsu shockwave that cuts the ground up sending razor-sharp Reiatsu rings towards his counterpart but he manages to block it with his Shikai.

" That was close ! " Reigal Ikkaku said to himself as Ikkaku comes at him with more attacks.

" Take this ! **Mōda #** **8 Haganefū** (鋼風_ Steel Wind_)" Ikkaku chanted as he moves his sword in a 180° arc that blows his Reigal away 200 feet through 20 trees .

Reigal Ikkaku regains his balance and goes to attack Ikkaku once again resulting in a series of clashes . Reigal Ikkaku slashes Ikkaku with his Shikai . Ikkaku hits Reigal Ikkaku's check with the monk's spade, Reigal Ikkaku counters with a slash across his counterparts chest.

" You're becoming very tough but not tough enough " Reigal Ikkaku shouted as he tries to slash Ikkaku but Ikkaku uses his Guan dao to block the slash and break the bladed part of his counterpart's Shikai.

" **Mōda # 11 ****Bōkō Hiyaku **(暴行の飛躍_ Leaping Assault)" _Ikkkau chanted as he comes down with a downward slash that creates a shockwave all around him causing a cutting wave that damages his Reigal .

" Damn, he's not too bad for an original " Reigal Ikkaku said to himself.

" It looks like Hōzukimaru finally woke up. About damn time . Now let me show you my true power . **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light )" _Ikkaku chanted as he dashes with all three blades glowing with red spiritual energy and slash at Ikkaku causing a large explosion leveling everything within a 1,000 foot radius explosion.

Meanwhile Yumichika has his Reigal caught up from a far distance with his Ruri'iro Kujaku .

" Looks like Ikkaku has wrapped up his battle already, now to drain you of your remaining power " Yumichika said to his counterpart.

" Me losing to you ? Haven't you noticed a problem here with this battle ? " Reigal Yumichika asked.

" What do you mean ? " Yumichika asked.

" You're so slow, did you forget that neither me or the Reigal have been taking this too seriously ? " Reigal Yumichika asked him.

Back at the area Ikkaku is at, the smoke clears up to reveal his Reigal has transformed into his Bankai state.

" **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light )" _Ikkaku chanted as unleashes his true power.

" Impossible, you can use the full power of your Bankai from the start ? " Ikkaku asked his counterpart.

" Of course, our creator Kagerōza rid us of all our weaknesses that you originals suffer from , you can't hope to keep up with me now " Reigal Ikkaku explained to Ikkaku.

" Damn it " Ikkaku shouted as he's easily pushed back by his Reigal counterpart.

" I don't feel like killing you just yet, i want to keep beating you up until you realize just how large the gap in power between us are " Reigal Ikkaku said to his original counterpart.

" Don't get so arrogant ! " Ikkaku replied.

Meanwhile Yumichika then sees his Reigal break out of his vines and unleashes his power as well .

" **Ruri'iro Kujaku** (瑠璃色孔雀, _Azure Peacock_)" Reigal Yumichika chanted as he unleashes his Shikai and forms vine like tentacles and comes at Yumichika with a series of fast strikes.

" Damn it, they're too strong for us ! " Yumichika said to himself.

" Let me show you the difference in power between us " Reigal Yumichika said to his counterpart.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Courtyard<strong>

Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Reigal fights against Ibiki who has released her Shikai to fight the Reigal of the former Vice Captain . She struggles to land any hits on the powerful Reigal .

" **Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chanted as she spins her fan creating razor winds that move in a X pattern but Reigal Ōmaeda withstands it with ease.

" Ha, is that all you got little girl ? " Reigal Omaeda asked as he swings his Shikai at her but she dodges it.

" **Muon kiringun** ( 無音キリング群_Silent Killing Cloud_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as she creates a thick fog with blowing wind to rob Reigal Ōmaeda of his vision. Ibiki then uses Shunpo to try slashing at him but he easily grabs her hand before she can stab him.

" Too slow little girl " Reigal Omeada said to Ibiki as she gets slammed down into the ground by the Reigal and steps on his chest.

" ARRRGH ! " Ibiki shouted as she coughs up blood.

" Pathetic, time to end this ! " Reigal Omeada shouted as he goes to punch her in the head but she dodges the attack as the punch caves in the ground 10 feet deep.

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears towards him but he dodges the attack and appears behind her.

"** **Hadō # 64 . Daimonji** **_(だいもんじ __Fire Blast_ )" Reigal Omeada chanted as he puts both his hands together that glow with a blue flame-like aura and placed his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape formation with his hands and fries a massive storm of flames towards Ibiki.

" Shit , **Bakudō # 44**. **Honobaria**(_炎のバリア Flame Barrier_)" Ibiki countered as she shields herself from the flames with a flame barrier.

" Not bad, you managed to survive that " Reigal Ōmaeda said to Ibiki .

" Yep, now time to get you " Ibiki said to the Reigal as she goes to attack him.

"** Gotōbukugi Gatame **(五頭部釘型雨 _Five headed Spike Rain_ ) " Reigal Omeada chanted as he swings down his Shikai and smashes the ground causing a wave of fire to come towards Ibiki but she dodges it.

" He's using that attack again " Ibiki said to herself as she sees hundreds of spike fragments come at her.

" Take this ! " Reigal Omeada said to his opponent as she struggles to dodge it only to be hit several times by the attacks.

" ARRGH ! Damn it ! " Ibiki shouted as she struggles to stand from her wounds.

" I got you now ! " Reigal Omeada said to Ibiki as he reassembles his Shikai and goes to strike her while she's unable to move.

" **Muon Kasumidōmu** (無音霞ドーム_Silent Mist Dome_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she blinds the Reigal with an immense amount of smoke which leaves the Reigal unable to see her.

" Where did she go ? " Reigal Omeada said to himself as he looks for her not being able to sense her at all.

" I got to hit him while he can't sense me , i must use everything i got " Ibiki said to herself as she charges up Kidō.

" Desperate much ? Stop trying to hide " Reigal Omeada shouted.

" _Hand of the fire god, Boil forth and deny! __On the wall of flames! Incinerate thay foe "_ Ibiki chanted as she sends up the incantation and puts both her hands together that glow with a blue flame-like aura and placed her palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape formation .

" What's going on ? " Reigal Omeada said to himself as he sees the mist clearing up to see Ibiki charging up her attack.

"** Hadō # 64. Daimonji** _(だいもんじ __Fire Blast_ )" Ibiki chanted as she fries a massive storm of flames towards Reigal Omeada.

" Shit ! " Reigal Omeada shouted as he blocks the attack but still gets hit by the intense amount of heat.

" I got him ! " Ibiki said to herself only to see he was only lightly burned.

" Nice one but is that all you got ? " Reigal Omeada said to Ibiki .

" Shit, even a high level Kidō with incanation wasn't enough to seriously damage him " Ibiki said to herself.

" Now it's my turn " Reigal Omeada shouted as he smashes his Shikai into the ground causing a small fissure which nearly hits Ibiki.

" I have no choice but to use my strongest attack. **Museidoku **( 無声毒 _Silent Poison_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she releases a nearly invisible poison mist that looks like wind waves around her and Reigal Omeada.

" You're running out of tricks ? " Reigal Omeada asked.

" If i can't overpower him, i'll snap away his power " Ibiki said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

Soifon and her Reigal fight each other in hand to hand combat with both of them clashing fists with each other. Despite both being within Shikai and Shunkō, the real Soifon can't manage to land a hit on her Reigal counterpart.

" What's wrong ? You're not managing to land any hits on me ? " Reigal Soifon taunted as she easily dodges Soifon's attacks.

" Don't get arrogant bitch ! " Soifon replied as she dashes towards the Reigal.

" You can't hope to beat us Reigal " Reigal Soifon stated as she goes to attack her.

" **Hakuda # 16 . Senfītoha**(千フィート刃_Thousand feet blades_ ) " Soifon chanted as she does a series of 50 kicks in 5 seconds within 20 of them horizontal kicks and 30 of them lunging kicks as well with Reiatsu infused on them but the Reigal easily blocks the blows and punches Soifon in the face.

" That attack is too slow ! " Reigal Soifon laughed as she kicks her in the stomach.

" ARRRGH ! " Soifon shouted as she lands on the ground.

" Ha, this is pitiful . Maybe if you trained harder and didn't let your emotions get the better of you, you can actually beat me " Regal Soifon laughed.

" **Hakuda # 20 Odoru Shino Kurēn**(踊るを死のクレーン _Dancing Death Crane_ )" Soifon chanted as she raises her right leg up and then goes into attack .

She tires to kicks her Reigal with an axe kick but the Reigal easily blocks the kick with her left forearm and sidesteps a mid kick and ducks under a left roundhouse kick and blocks an elbow aimed at the back of the head and blocks a knee to the stomach with one arm and dodges a jumping uppercut and counters by kicking Soifon into the air .

" Take this ! **Hakuda # 26 Ryūkeru**(竜蹴る_Dragon kick_ )" Reigal Soifon shouted as she does a flaming flying kick hitting her counterpart down into the ground.

" ARRGH ! " Soifon shouted as she's hit by the blow.

" Looks like you're done for ! " Reigal Soifon chanted as she goes to punch her original counterpart straight in the face.

" **Bakudō # 21. **Sekienton**** (赤煙遁, _Red Smoke Escape_) " Soifon shouted as she comes at Reigal Soifon from behind.

" I can't see ! " Reigal Soifon shouted as his eyes burned from the smoke.

"** Yōgeki # 1 Sairento Nekkufurasshu** (サイレント ネックフラッシュ _Silent Neck Flash_)" Soifon chanted as she goes to kill her Reigal with Suzumebachi.

" **Kyōkonaishi** ( 強固な意志 _Iron Will_ ) " Reigal Soifon countered as she blocks the blow from hitting her neck by hardening her skin. She then ducks down and punches Soifon in the gut.

" ARRGH !" Soifon shouted as she coughs up blood from the punch.

" Talk about desperate , you have to resort to something like that to beat me . You need to try much harder than that to strike my blindspot honey bun " Reigal Soifon taunted.

" Then i would try even harder ! " Soifon replied as she uses a high roundhouse kick but her blocks with his right forearm and punches the second division Captain in the ribs.

" ARRGH ! " Soifon shouted as she coughs up blood.

" Take this ! " Reigal Soifon shouted as she stabs Soifon in the arm with her Suzumebachi causing a mark on her body however Soifon grabs her arm with her left arm and goes to punch her Reigal .

" **Hakuda # 3. Semai kobushi**i_(_ 狭い拳_ Narrow Fist)" _Soifon chanted as she punches her Reigal in the face pushing her back a bit.

" Not bad, but that wasn't that strong of a punch , still credit where credit is due attacking me while i wounded you " Reigal Soifon said to her original counterpart.

" Damn it barely fazed her ! " Soifon said to herself only to get punched back.

" Now this is a punch . **Hakuda # 9. Udehanma** (腕ハンマ _Arm Hammer _)" Soifon chanted as she hits Soifon in the back of her head with her right arm like a hammer

" Damn it ! " Soifon shouted .

" Is that the best you can do ? " Reigal Soifon taunted .

" **Hadō ****** #**** **53 Rengoku**_( _煉獄_ Purgatory)_ " Soifon shouted as she raises her two fingers and creates an inferno that rises up from the ground and engulfs Reigal Soifon but she easily blocks against the explosion.

" Stalling your death with weak moves won't get you anywhere!" Reigal Soifon shouted only to see Soifon charge up the blast.

" **Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ "Flashing Lightning God"_) " Soifon chanted as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her right palm but Reigal Soifon uses her Shunkō to cancel out the attack.

" Did you forget that Shunkō instantly neutralize an opponent's movement ? " Reigal Soifon stated as she appears and kicks Soifon into the ground.

" Damn it, she's too strong and fast for me " Soifon said to herself as her Reigal appears in front of her but she only manages to stab her left arm instead of the torso where the Homonka is at.

" I see, you couldn't evade me directly so you instead sacrificed your left arm to save yourself ? Not bad but you just sealed your fate and prolonged you're suffering" Reigal Soifon stated.

" I don't understand how there's this large of a gap in our fighting abilities, she's moving almost as fast as Lady Yoruichi. Even if she was stronger than me, she shouldn't be this much faster " Soifon said to herself.

" The look of desperation on your face is priceless, i can tell you're overwhelmed with stress and despair . You've become soft, you're not nearly as ruthless as you portray yourself to be nowadays " Reigal Soifon explained to her counterpart.

" What was that ? " Soifon shouted.

" Kagerōza has created us with all your abilities and powers but also managed to get rid of all the flaws of our design out of the way. Yoruichi was one of your major design flaws within your characteristics " Reigal Soifon explained to her counterpart.

" What do you mean by that ? What do you know about Lady Yoruichi ?" Soifon asked her.

" I know everything , Kagerōza programmed me with all the data about you. Yoruichi is the one holding you back, your love for another woman is quite pitiful. You're cursed with a disease that plagues or society " Reigal Soifon explained to her counterpart.

" You mean Homosexuaiity ? " Soifon asked her.

" That's right, just look at how weak you are . Why couldn't you just conform like the rest of functioning society and get a real man and become a real woman ? It's quite pitiful that i'm based on a queer " Reigal Soifon explained to Soifon in a very bigoted tone.

" You're trying to fuck with me ? You have no right to accuse me of being weak because of what i choose.. no , how i was born . I was born the way i am and who the hell are you to tell me otherwise ? " Soifon shouted in anger.

" You're delusional, you can't possibly buy that lie that people of the same-sex can ever get married . Faggots like you can never hope to find true love , love and marriage, that's something between a man and a woman, it's not between the same-sex. It's Adam and Eve, not Amanda and Eve " Reigal Soifon explained to her counterpart.

" Shut up, i never cared for god and i doubt you do. You're just deliberately trying to piss me off " Soifon shouted.

" On the contrary, i'm showing you how different we are in power. You're pathetic convictions of sexuality and love prevent you from using your true power and I'll prove it by crushing you down " Reigal Soifon stated.

" I'll prove you wrong ! " Soifon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>7th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Sajin is being easily overpowered by his Reigal counterpart despite both being within their Bankai forms .

" Damn it, i can't manage to land a hit on him " Sajin said to himself as he gets back up.

" You're one pathetic little mut, do you think you can hope to beat me when i've proven a difference in power between you and me " Reigal Komamura said to his original counterpart.

" **Tenbatsukaen** (天罰を火炎_Flames of Heavenly Punishment_) " Sajin chanted as he takes a large breath and shoots a massive gust of flames.

" **Tenbatsukaen** (天罰を火炎_Flames of Heavenly Punishment_) " Reigal Sajin countered as he takes a large breath and shoots a massive gust of flames to overpower the gust of flames Komamura shot at him.

" Damn it ! " Komamura shouted as he struggles to fight off the flames covering his body.

" **Hakuda # 2 **Ky**ōseiteki Nipāmu** (強制的にパーム_Force Palm)"_ Reigal Sajin countered as he creates a short-range shockwave which knocks back the original counterpart and his large Bankai.

" **Moda **# 26 Yama no Jozan ****(山の除算 _Mountain Divide) " _Sajin chanted as he swings his sword with both hands up in a 45 degree angle, then downward in the same angle then does a horizontal slash forming a triangle-shaped energy wave but the Reigal uses his arm to easily block the hit.

" Unlike your pitiful Bankai, my Bankai doesn't share damage with me therefore i can use this power defensively and offensively " Reigal Komamura explained to his counterpart as he has his Bankai stab his own arm to demonstrate the difference in their Bankai.

" How is that even possible ? " Komamura asked.

" Kagerōza eliminated all the flaws of us Reigals, he also eliminated the blind loyalty you have for Yamamoto " Reigal Komamura explained to Sajin.

" You're the one to talk, you guys are loyal to Kagerōza " Komamura stated.

" Not as much as you're loyal to Yamamoto . Kagerōza has done everything good for us, after all, he's our creator " Reigal Komamura replied.

" Whatever, i'm done talking, now i know your weakness, i can just target you directly and not the Bankai " Komamura responded as he goes to attack his Reigal directly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugendō<strong> (雨乾堂, _Rain Dried Hall_) **Quarters**

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia are holding their own with Reigal counterparts while both of them are in Shikai while the originals are in Bankai. Reigal Renji clashes his Shikai with Renji's Bankai.

" **Extend Zabimaru** " Reigal Renji chanted as he clashes with the original.

" **Extend Zabimaru** " Renji countered as he pushes him back.

Meanwhile Rukia clashes attacks with her Reigal while she's in Bankai and the latter is still in Shikai.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Reigal Rukia chanted as she fires a 6 foot diameter beam.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" the real Rukia countered as she fires her own blast to counter the blast and overpower Reigal Rukia.

" Damn it ! " Reigal Rukia shouted as she tries to hit Rukia but she moves too fast for her.

Meanwhile Renjii sees his Reigal get back up and goes to strike him directly.

" Take this ! **Hikōtsu Taihō** " Renji chanted as he shoots a red blast at Reigal Renji but he avoids it with Shunpo.

" You gotta try harder than that ! " Reigal Renji laughed only to see himself surrounded by segments of Renji's Bankai.

"** Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) " Renji chanted as he surrounds his Reigal with his Bankai segments moving around in a 360 degrees angle .

" Damn it ! " Reigal Renji shouted.

" Got you , time to end this ! " Renji replied as he generates a circle blast that causes a massive explosion.

" Renji ! " Reigal Rukia shouted as she then sees ice forming around her.

" **Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu** ( 四踊り、白弦月 _Fourth Dance, White crescent Moon_ )" Rukia chanted as she hits the ground with her scythe and her spiritual energy tunnels into the ground and shoots out like a geyser, surrounded the opponent.

" What ? " Reigal Rukia asked as she tries to break out of the ice.

" You left your guard down, this is what you get for underestimating me " Rukia stated only to see the ice shatter and the Reigal go into Bankai.

" **Bankai : **Shirayuki** **Shiro Tsukihime****( 白雪,姫白月 _White Snow, White Moon Princess ) " _Rukia chanted as she unleashes her Bankai to break out the pillar .

" What ? " Rukia asked as she sees her Reigal protecting her.

Meanwhile Renji sees the smoke clear up to see his Reigal unleash Bankai.

"** Bankai**: **Hihiō Zabimaru** (狒狒王蛇尾丸, _Baboon King_)" Reigal Renji chanted as he releases his Bankai .

" Damn it , that was our best attacks against them " Rukia stated.

" I know, what can we hold to do against them now ? " Renji replied as they now have to fight their counterparts in Bankai.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles south of the Seireitei<strong>

Yamamoto clashes attacks with Arze otherwise known as Kenpachi Crimson and is having a notably hard time with her level of power.

"** Teikiatsu Zangeki Gekido(** 低気圧斬撃激怒 _Cyclone Slashing Fury_ ) " Arze chanted as she transforms her axe into a 7 foot long Nodachi and holds her blade with two hands and dashes at Yamamoto with 15 blades but the Captain Commander blocks the hits .

" **Haisōzō o Yaku **( 灰創造を焼く _Burning Ash Creation_ ) " Yamamoto countered as he sends a wave of fire toward Crimson but she moves out of the way.

" ** Nanatsuhaodori Tachiagari Fenikkusubuyō** (七つ刃踊り、立上りフェニックス·を舞踊_ Seven Blade Dance, Dance of the Rising Phoenix _)" Azre chanted as she does a swords stance similar to Killer Bee and does a spinning buzzsaw slashing attack that Yamamoto manages to block all the attacks and pushes her back.

" Impressive, the fierce 7 sword style attack . Her power is incredible as always " Yamamoto said to himself as he shatters all 7 blades with a single slash.

" **Yottsuhaodori, Kamakiri Shinigami Seki**(四つ刃踊り、カマキリ死神堰 _Four Blade Dance, Mantis Reaper Barrage_ )" Arze chanted as she comes at Yamamoto with a series of lunging stabs from blades from her feet and hands that Yamamoto struggles to block attacks however Yamamoto counters with his own attack.

" **Sōsakumono no Shōkyaku** (創作物の焼却_Creation Incineration_ )" Yamamoto chanted as he blows away Arze with a powerful explosion wave which levels everything within a 5 mile radius.

"** Daisan Haodori, Taidenburu Dasshu ** ( 第三刃踊り、帯電ブル·ダッシュ _3 Blade Dance, Charging Bull Dash_) " Arze chanted as she comes at Yamamoto with a charging strike with three swords which pushes back Yamamoto and actually manages to wound Yamamoto a bit with her attack.

" Hahahahaha ! What's wrong Yamamoto ? Can't keep up with Arze ? You can't hope to beat her in your elderly state " Kagerōza stated.

" Don't get too cocky ! " Yamamoto replied as he sees Arze come at him with a blood-red katana.

" Good luck Yamamoto beating her, Arze has used her Crimson Blood Blade . When she runs out of her blades, she uses this blade which increases her cutting power greatly " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto as Yamamoto struggles to block her strikes.

" I've experienced her power firsthand when she wanted to become Captain Commander 800 years ago, she wanted to fight me for the first time and i was the very first person to defeat her " Yamamoto explained to Kagerōza.

" But can you defeat her now ? " At your current condition, you can't hope to match her " Kagerōza stated.

" Like i said, don't underestimate me " Yamamoto replied as he dodges Arze's blades.

Yamamoto and crimson clash attacks with each other with both of them moving hundreds of times faster than the speed of sound. Both of them clash attacks with each other and each clash causes fissures within the ground. Yamamoto shoots a wave of fire towards the first Kenpachi in the form of 5 tendrils but the first Kenpachi dodges the attack. Yamamoto shoots a wave of flames towards Arze but she slashes straight through them with ease. Yamamoto shoots 3 more flame tendrils at her similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi but she dodges them again and nearly hits Yamamoto with an aerial slash.

" **Usugiri****# 5 Hāfumūn kyōda**(ハーフムーン強打_Half Moon Swipe_)" Arze chanted as she uses a swift upward vertical slash in a 180 degree arc that creates a airburst wave sending a wave of red energy towards Yamamoto

" **Mōda # 1 Kudaku **(砕く, _Smash_) " Yamamoto countered as he slashes down the shock wave with his own shockwave only to see Arze in front of him.

"** Nadegiri # 20 Decapitating Serpent Blade** " Arze chanted as she does a high speed horizontal slash that switches into a vertical that Yamamoto barely blocks with his Zanpakutō with several strains of his beard hairs falling down.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Yamamoto said to himself as Arze comes towards him again.

" **********Nadegiri #`12 Senmai Oroshi **********(千枚卸1000 sheets of paper wholesale)" Arze chanted as she does a series fast slashes on Yamamoto but Yamamoto manages to block the attack.

" You can't beat me with that level of strength " Yamamoto said to Kagerōza and the Reigal as he creates a ring of fire around him and the Reigal.

" What ? " Kagerōza asked as he struggles to move with his Reigal standing there.

" **Jōkaku Enjō** (城郭炎上, _Fortress Blaze_) " Yamamoto chanted as he causes the flame barrier to explode leveling everything within a 15 mile radius.

The blast clears up to see that the blast produces the yield of 38 Megatons of TNT ,creating a 3,330 foot deep, 2.29 mile diameter crater leveling 2,225,243,000 meters ^3 of rock . Kagerōza has disappeared from the blast radius however Arze has remained standing. Despite being hit by the blast and taking mild burns, she's still standing from the attack.

" How is she still standing from that attack ? She was hit by a massive amount of my Ryujin Jakka . Even someone on the caliber of Unohana would be at near death " Yamamoto asked himself as he gets stabbed from behind caught off guard by Kagerōza.

" Got you Yamamoto ! " Kagerōza said to Yamamoto as he notices that Azre's demon blade pierced him.

" How ? How did you stab me ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Remember my Shikai ability ? **Kōgeki Fukusei** (攻撃複製 _Attack Duplication _) has the ability to absorb the Reiatsu of a Zanpakutō, Kidō spells, and even Quincy Arrows. Sumitsukigasa has the capability of subsuming anything classified as Reiatsu or uses Reiatsu as its primary component. Before i teleported away from your massive explosion, i ordered Arze to stab my sword so i can copy it and then i wanted until you showed signs of exhaustion to use it on you " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto.

" You think this alone would kill me ? Don't make me laugh " Yamamoto stated.

" Who said anything about killing you outright ? Even copying Azre's Shikai isn't going to be enough to kill you however it has weakened you considerably given i stabbed a vital area in your body . Let's see how you fare up against her Bankai within your condition " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto as he struggles to stand as Arze unleashes her Bankai.

" **Bankai : Heikisekai: Senten Burēdosōkō** (兵器世界 :千天ブレード装甲 _Weapon World : Thousand Heavenly Blade Armor_ ) " Crimson chanted as she takes her sword and raises it up shooting a red wave of energy around her . Out of the dust cloud emerges with a massive spear . She gains a Crimson battle armor which resembles Samurai armor again however there are two dragon wings attached to it and instead of an armored skirt, she has armor everywhere except her face.

" So you even managed to replicate her Bankai ? " Yamamoto asked.

" Yep, like it ? Arze' maintains most of her powers within her Shikai state but instead of all being 200 different weapons, she wields it with one weapon instead and her Bankai special abilities allows her to adjust and manipulate her armored body to any degree to protect her against any attack possible, even your Ryujin Jakka can't hope to break it " Kagerōza explained to Yamamoto as he uses a portal to leave.

" Where are you going ? " Yamamoto asked Kagerōza.

" I'm going to take down the rest of the Gotei 13 " Kagerōza answered.

" Come back here ! " Yamamoto shouted as he comes at him with his Ryujin Jakka only to be blocked by Arze.

" Try getting through her, if you can " Kagerōza replied as he teleports away from the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Las Noches Pirson<strong>

Aizen's Arrancars are fighting within prison trying to suppress the prison riots again.

" Not this shit again " Loly said to her best friend .

" These guys never learn " Menoly replied as she kicks a prisoner within the face.

" We're stuck fighting these assholes when we should trying to defuse the bombs " Mila stated.

" Don't worry, master Harribel already reported that Grimmjows Fracción's are taking care of the intruders " Sun Sun replied.

" No offense but half of them are pretty weak " Apache said to Sun Sun.

" Yeah Edard lost to a 3rd seat and Dir Roy lost to an unseated officer " Gigo stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 222th floor ,Sector 3<strong>

Han clashes blades with Shawlong and they clash attacks both evenly matched with each other.

" Not bad for a weak Arrancar ! " Han said to Shawlong.

" You think you can handle us ? Don't make me laugh " Shawlong replied as he clashes blades with Han.

" I don't wish to get caught within the blast once this place explodes so i must get you out of the way as soon as possible " Han stated.

" Like i'll allow you to blow up our home let alone escape " Shawlong replied.

" **Roar Dragón de Dos Cabezas** ( _Spanish for_ Two-Headed Dragon) " Han chanted as he transforms into a dragon like form with a pair of bat like wings and a dragon head popping out of each shoulder and a long tail and clawed hands and teeth.

" I see you used your Resurrección form ? Allow me to do the same . **Snip Tijereta** (_Spanish for Earwig_ ) " Shawlong chanted as he uses his Resurrección.

" Let's do this ! " Han shouted as he dashes towards Shawlong .

Han and Shawlong move at high-speeds and clash attacks with each other and use a series of slashes and strikes to try overpowering each other but to no effect .

" Take this !" Shawlong said to Han as he charges up a Cero and fires it towards Han.

" Not going to work ! " Han replied as he counters with his own Cero.

" Not bad but try countering this " Shawlong stated as he fires a barrage of Balas.

" **Bala Viento** ( _Spanish for Wnd Bullet_ ) " Han countered as he fires wind bullets from his wings countering the blows.

" This guy is good ! " Shawlong said to himself only to see Han charging up his attack.

" Take this ! **Fuego Orbe** (_ Spanish for Fire Orb_)" Han chanted as he shoots fireballs from his dragon heads that combine in a single one that heads towards Shawlong.

" **Double Cero** " Shawlong chanted as he fires a Cero from both hands to cancel out the blast.

" **Aire Hoja** ( _Spanish for_ _Air Blade_) " Han chanted as he flaps his wings and create wind boomerangs that come at Shawlong but Shawlong dodges as a stone pillar behind him is easily cut in half

" That was too close for comfort " Shawlong said to himself only to see Han within the air flapping his wings to create a tornado.

" Take this ! " Han shouted as he catches Shawlong with the tornado and the tornado slashes him up .

" AHHH ! The winds are moving so fast, they can sherd even Hierro " Shawlong said to himself as he struggles to resist the slashes.

" Can you possibly resist the force of the winds ? The force of the winds are fast enough to slash through Hierro " Han explained to Shawlong as Shawlong struggles to withstand the blast.

" I must find a way out of this tornado " Shawlong said to himself as he struggles to move as he gets cut up by the tornado.

" Now time to end this ! **Fuego Tornado** (_Spanish for Fire Tornado_)" Han chanted as he continues to flap his wings and creates a tornado and then he use a Fuego Orbe and transform it in a fire tornado however he then sees that Shawlong has disappeared only to see him bust out of the floor and comes out to attack Han from behind.

" Take this ! **Cinco Palas Barra** (_Spanish for_ _ Five Bladed Slash_) " Shawlong chanted as he slashes Han at high-speed with his claw on his back.

" ARRRGH ! " Han shouted as he falls down into the ground and is wounded from Shawlong's blow.

" Looks like you're not nearly as strong as you thought . You haven't shown much difference in power from the rest of us " Shawlong said to the Arrancar as he gets back up angry.

" Now you really made me mad, it's time i stop toying around .** Furia del Dragón** ( _ Spanish for Rage of the Dragon_)" Han shouted as he gains reptile like eyes and sharp fangs and in second phase his head become a third dragon head .

" What the hell is that ? " Shawlong asked.

" This is .** Furia del Dragón** ( _Spanish for Rage of the Dragon_). It uses my rage and anger to double my power, you can't hope to beat me now " Han explained to Shawlong as he goes to fight the Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sector # 5 Floor 235<strong>

Butto is busy fighting Nakeem clashing attacks with each other .

" You're not too bad, that is for a stupid brute " Butto said to the Arrancar as he clashes attacks with him.

" Time to get serious . **Grow Gigante** ( _Spanish for Giant_) " Nakeem chanted as he transforms into a giant version of himself that is 10 times larger than himself.

" What a boring release form, you must be evolved from a Menos when you became an Arrancar. The limited imagination of your mind and lack of intelligence shows within this Resurrection, let me show you how superior my Release form is . **Devour their Souls El Ogro** ( _Spanish for the Orge_ )" Butto chanted as takes the form of a hump with monster with two clawed hands and a lizard like head.

" Take this ! " Nakeem shouted as he punches the wall behind Butto smashing it to bits but the Arrancar easily evades the blow.

" You're powerful but that strength cost you your speed, you can't catch me with your current speed " Butto stated only to see the Arrancar behind him.

" Too slow huh ? " Nakeem asked as he punches Butto straight in the face smacking the Arrancar into the ground.

" How are you moving fast ? " Butto asked only to see Nakeem land on the ground.

" I may not be as physically fast but i can use Sonído to move around and the size of my body allows me to cover more ground " Nakeem explained to him as he charges towards Butto.

" **Veneroso Niebla** ( _Spanish for Poison Mist_) " Butto chanted as he breathes a purple mist that melts everything around him which Nakeem dodges.

" That was close ! " Nakeem said to himself as he then sees darts coming at him.

" **Dardo Veneroso** ( _Spanish for Poison Dart) _" Butto chanted as he shoots his claws like projectiles , inject and paralyzing Nakeem with one of these darts.

" ARRGH ! " Nakeem shouted as he struggles to move.

" You fool, my Resurrección form can poison people which paralyzes you so i can go for a finishing blow " Butto explained to Nakeem as he charges up a Cero from his mouth.

" I won't let you " Nakeem replied as he fires a Cero to cancel out Butto's Cero and uses his Reiatsu to break out of the paralysis.

" You were able to escape my attack ? Not bad " Butto said to Nakeem as the Arrancar goes to fight against.

" I'm one of Aizen's Números, you'll need to do better than to beat me " Nakeem replied.

" Then allow me to get serious then .** Diablo Ogro** (Devil Ogre)" Butto chanted as he gains two horns in his forehead and his muscular mass increases and he gains a spiked club.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sector # 18 Floor 357<strong>

Shina and Edrad clash attacks with each other.

" I had no time to waste with trash like you " Shina shouted as he pulls out his sword and gets ready to unleash his Resurrección .

" Looks like you wish to go all out " Edrad replied as he goes to use his Resurrección.

" **Howl to the Moon Hombre Lobo** ( _Spanish for Werewolf_ ) " Shina chanted as he takes a werewolf like appearance with orange hair all over his body and a wolf head popping out of each shoulder.

" **Volcánica** (_Spanish for Volcanic ) " _Edrad chanted as he uses his Resurrección form .

" Take this ! " Shina shouted as he dashes towards Edard at high-speed coming at him with a claw slash.

**" Puño de Fuego** ( _Spanish for Fire Fist_)" Edard chanted as he throws a flaming punch towards Shina but he uses Sonído to dodge the punch.

"** Garra Lunar** (_Spanish for Lunar Claw_) " Shina chanted as he goes to slash Edard but the Arrancar blocks the slash with his Hierro covered in flames.

" **Calor Palma **( _Spanish for Heat Palm_) " Edard chanted as he smacks Shina in the face causing mild burns.

" ARRGH ! " Shina shouted as he loses some teeth and has a burn on his check.

" **Fuego Bala** (_ Spanish for Fire Bullet_) " Edard chanted as he fires fireball like Balas towards Shina.

" Too slow ! " Shina stated as he dodges all the flaming Balas

" **Puño Fuego** (_ Spanish for Fire Punch_) " Edrad chanted as he tries to punch Shina but the Arrancar dodges the attack.

" **Vuelo Colmillo** ( _Spanish for Flying Fang_)" Shina chanted as he spins at high-speed and deliver many claw attacks on Edrad.

" ARRGH ! " Edard shouted as he has mild slashes across the chest.

" Take this ! **Cero Clamoroso** ( _Spanish for Howling Zero_)" Shina chanted as he charges a yellow Cero from his mouth and from the wolf heads in his shoulders and he shots and it combines in a single powerful Cero which hits Edard and drops him on the floor.

" Damn it ! " Edard shouted

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 990th Floor sector 16<strong>

Katto Suroto Redder clashes with Di Roy within bladed combat with both of them fighting each other evenly.

" It seems like Patros wants us to hurry if he just called to warn us about the 30 minute count " Katto said to himself only to see Di Roy nearly hit him with his sword.

" Take your eyes off of me again and i'll have your head rolling on the floor " Di Roy said to the Arrancar as Katto gets his distance.

" Time to get this over and done with this. **Fly High Basilisco** (_ Spanish for Basilisk_) " Katto chanted as his Zanpakutōs takes the form of a pair of butterfly swords and uses his release form . His Resurrected form is similar to Abirama's but he instead has green and scaly skin that is visible in the places that aren't covered by his feathers.

" You're rushing to use release form already ? " Di Roy asked.

" I can't afford to waste time with you , time to die ! **Plumas del Cockatrice** (_ Spanish for Cockatrice Feathers_) " Katto chanted as he flaps his wings and shoots sharp feathers pelting Di Roy with a barrage of feathers which causes dust to kick up, covering Di Roy. However Dir Roy is revealed to have released his Resurrección form.

"** Sharpen Dorso de Diamante Serpiente** ( _Spanish for Diamondback Serpent_) " Di Roy chanted as he transforms into a serpent like being covered in diamond hard scales and his lower half his body becomes a serpent tail . On his forearms, he gains two diamond shape blades on them.

" I see, so you're using your Release form ? It's been a while since i've seen it " Katto stated.

" That's right and it's stronger than ever before. I'm twice as strong as ever thanks to that Inoue girl healing the injury on my head , now i have possibly the strongest Hierro out of all Arrancars outside the Espada. You can't hope to pierce through my Hierro with your attack " Di Roy explained to Katto as he prepares to fight the Arrancar.

" Toughest Hierro huh ? Let's see how well you deal with this . **Escama del Basilisco** ( _Spanish for Basilisk Scales_) " Katto chanted as he shoots the scales of his hands like sharp and strong projectiles.

"** Endurezca** ( _Spanish for Harden_ ) " Di Roy chanted as he blocks the attacks by hardening his skin giving it a diamond like skin formation for a few seconds before dispelling it.

" **Serpiente Volante** (_Spanish for Flyer Snake_) " Katto chanted as he Materializes stone snakes as projectiles which hit Di Roy's arm and starts to turn his arm into stone.

" What the hell ? " Di Roy asked as he falls down struggling to move with his stone arm.

" My **Serpiente Volante** (_Spanish for Flyer Snake_) stuns any part of the body with stone. One the snakes bite you, it turns your Hierro into heavy stone so you can't move and it leaves you vulnerable to my deadly stare " Katto explained to Di Roy as he charges up Ceros in his eyes.

" I got to get out of this ! " Dir Roy said to himself as he struggles to move.

" **Mirada de Basilisco** ( _Spanish for Basilisk Stare_)" Katto chanted as he shoots a green Cero from his eyes .

" **Endurezca** (_ Spanish for Harden_ ) " Di Roy chanted as he hardens his stone arm and shatters it and uses Sonído to evade the beam as everything it hits into stone .

" Not bad, how nimble! " Katto said to Di Roy.

" You'll need to do better than that " Di Roy arrogantly mocked.

" Think you're too good for me ? I'm just getting started . **Cockatrice el Pajaro Réptil **(_Spanish for Cockatrice the Reptilian Bird_)" Katto chanted as he gets reptile eyes, a long snake tail and he gets sharp teeth inside his beak and feathered dragon wings.

" So is that a Second Resurrección of yours ? " Di Roy asked.

" Don't compare us to the current La Guardia who have Second Resurreccións, these are just power ups of our release from that double our power " Katto explained to Di Roy.

" I don't remember you having this power " Di Roy stated.

" That's because Lord Moradarth has completed his Hōgyoku " Katto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at Las Noches<strong>

Rippa clashes with Yylfordt with their Zanpakutōs . Rippa then pushes back Yylfordt back and goes to unleash his Zanpakutō.

" **Sink the Enemy Gran Tiburón Blanco** (_Spanish for Great White Shark_ ) " Rippa chanted as he transforms into a humanoid Shark.

" Transforming into your release state already ? " Yylfordt asked.

" I really don't wish to fight you long enough. I must beat you and at least help Harribel escape " Rippa answered.

" You still care about Harribel ? " Yylfordt questioned the Arrancar.

" Yep, unlike you guys, she actually has a chance to be saved from the brainwashing of Aizen's . It's time i stop talking and start fighting " Rippa replied.

" Then i'll stop talking and kill you then you traitor . **Skewer Del Toro** (_Spanish for Of the Bull_ ) " Yylfordt chanted as he transforms into his release form.

" About time !** Hielo Bala** (_Spanish for Ice Bullet)_ " Rippa chanted as he spits ice balls towards Yylfordt but the Arrancar dodges his attacks.

" Take this ! " Yylfordt shouted as he dashes towards Rippa with his horns.

" **Hielo Escudo** (_Spanish for_ _ Ice Shield_) " Rippa countered as he's surrounded by an ice layer that knocks back Yylfordt.

" My horns didn't crack it " Yylfordt said to himself dazed from the collision with the ice shield.

" My shields are strong enough to withstand even fully charged Ceros, good luck beating me buddy " Rippa explained to Yylfordt only to see the Arrancar behind him.

" I just have to shoot you from behind " Yylfordt said to Rippa as he charges up a Cero.

" **Tiburón Torpedo** (_Spanish for Shark Torpedo_)" Rippa chanted as he throws a Shark shaped water blast which cancels out the Cero.

" Nice counter ! " Yylfordt said to Rippa .

" Time to get serious. **Tiburon Glacial** (_Spanish for_ _Glacial Shark_)" Rippa chanted as his body shatters and he gets a white and black armor that resembles Halibel's Vasto Lorde form, but without the giant blade and clawed hands and a mouth with sharp teeth.

" So you must've gained a new power from Moradarth ? " Yylfordt asked.

" Yep, my powers are far greater than they ever were under Aizen " Rippa explained to the Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 100th Floor ,sector 25<strong>

Sunappa is fighting against Ebern in a life and death battle with Ebern managing to easily overpower Sunappa.

" How can there be such a gap between our powers ? " Sunappa asked.

" Give it up. You can't hope to beat a Privaron Espada within your state " Ebern answered.

" Shut up ! " Sunappa shouted as he gets back up.

" I see, so you already forfeited your life ? Too bad " Ebern stated as he goes to attack Sunappa with his sword.

" **Smash in your Jaws Tortuga Lagarto **(_Spanish for Snapping Turtle_) " Sunappa chanted as he gets a turtle like armor with a turtle shell and a clawed gauntlet in his right hand and he gets turtle jaws.

" So you've transformed ? " Ebern asked.

" Privaron Espada huh ? I can handle weaklings like you. After all, i'm one of Lord Moradarth's strongest outside of La Guardia" Sunappa explained to the Privaron Espada.

" You think you can beat me ? Don't make me laugh " Ebern laughed as he comes at the Arrancar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Floor 2 sector 43<strong>

Poueru Pinchu clashes with Luders but is overpowered by the Paravion Espada.

" Is that all you got ? " Lurders asked,

" I haven't even begun to got serious yet " Poueru Pinchu answered as he goes to unleash his Resurrección .

" Let's see what you want you got " Lurders said to the Arrancar as he sees the Arrancar transforming.

" **Strike Asesino Tijereta** (_Spanish for_ _ Assassin Earwig_) " Poueru chanted as he releases he gets a black and orange armor and a scissor like weapon.

" Time to show you the difference in power . Flow through the wind, Gavilán (sparrow hawk) " Lurders chanted as he gains a matching Native-American based headdress rested on his head, with the entire bottom of his robes being made of feathers. On his back are black feather wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Prison<strong>

Prison riots are breaking out and are being fought off by Arrancars to control the peace.

" Get back within the cells ! " Apache shouted as she punches one prisoner within the face.

" What a nuisance ! " Mila shouted as she pushes a prisoner into the ground.

" I can't believe we have to go through this mess again " Sun Sun stated as she holds a blade to one of the prisoners neck.

" We don't have time for all this ! " Menoly replied.

" Don't worry guys, i've arrived " one of the Arrancars said to the other Arrancars as he appears with his assistant.

One of the Arrancars is a young good-looking man with black, spiky, down hair and red eyes. He wore a white shirt, a dark blue jacket with the phase "To Punish and Enslave..." on the his right upper arm of the jacket, a black belt, and dark gray pants. He also has a tattoo of the number 643 on his neck and a gray line tattoo starting at the 6 and going around his neck and stops at the 3. His mask remains took form of a star shape badge on his shirt.

Another Arrancar is a boy with silver hair, though the back of his hair was down, the front was spiky and up. He had blue eyes and wore silver uniform. His mask remains were four spike blade on his cheeks and pointed to the center of his face. Two stop above his mouth, while the other two stop below his month. His Zanpakutō is a short blade.

" It's the prisoner gatekeepers Deputy Furen Ji and Sheriff Bari Kedo " Gigo said to the group.

" It seems like we're here unlike last time " Bari said to the group.

" It seems like Patros somehow survived and unleashed another riot " Furen replied.

500 Calavera appear to aid the Arrancars in securing the prison.

" It seems like you two arrive this time " one of the Calaveras said to the prison guards.

" Sorry, last time there was a riot, we were off duty now we're here to fight " Furen replied.

" Time to take down the prisoners " the Calaveras said to the Arrancars as they go to fight the prisoners.

" We anti letting you jail us ! " one of the prisoners shouted as they get into a group to surround the two prison guards.

" **Pursue El Oficial de Policía** (_Spanish for Police Officer_) " Bari chanted as he gains black armor and wields several weapons. He wields a pistol, and an electric nightstick.

" **Sneak Around Maestro Espía** ( _Spanish for_ _Master Spy_) " Furen chanted as he gains silver armor over his body and gain four arms. Two of his hands turn into mini machine guns .

" Now we're going to see what **El Carcelero** ( _Spanish for_ _The Jailer_) can do " one of the Calaveras said to the other guards as the two top prison guards go to start arresting people.

" Attack ! " one of the prisoners shouted as they charge with 10 men towards the two Arrancars.

" **Ganado Vara** ( _Spanish for Ganado Vara_ ) " Bari chanted as he hits a Arrancar prisoner with the nightstick shocking him down to the ground paralyzing him. He hits down 9 more with a powerful Sonído dash.

" Nice one Bari ! " Telsa said to the chief jailer.

" Ganado Vara is designed to stun Arrancars by using electricity to bypass their Hierro . It allows them to be taken in alive " Bari explained to the other Arrancars as one prisoner charges up a Cero.

" **Sueño Metralletas** ( _Spanish for Sleeping Machine Guns_ ) " Furen chanted as he shoots 20 rounds from his Uzi looking Machine guns which knock out 10 Arrancars.

" **Pistola Sueño** (_Spanish for Sleeping Pistols_ ) " Bari chanted as he aims down his sight and hits 10 Arrancars with his tranquilizer Balas which knocks them all out.

" What are those weapons ? " Gigo asked.

"Those are guns which turns Reiatsu into tranquilizer energy, only the jailers have enough skill and control to make non lethal strikes with those weapons " Findor explained to Gigo as the two easily knock out prisoners trying to sneak up on them.

" How skilled are they in Reiatsu control ? " Gigo asked.

" They're so skilled that they can pretty much capture anyone alive and bring them to jail with their immense energy control " Findor replied.

" Take this ! " one of the prisoners shouted as he dashes towards Bari.

"** Esposas** ( _Spanish for Handcuffs_) " Bari chanted as he forms Reishi in his hands and throws them at the Arrancar which turns into handcuffs which bind the attackers arms behind them.

" Good job ! " Furen said to his senpai.

" Behind you ! " Bari shouted as a 12 foot high Arrancar attempts to crush Furen.

" DIE ! " the giant Arrancar shouted as he attempts to smash Furen with a giant spike club but Furen uses Sonído to appear behind him.

" **Corbata** ( Spanish for Neck Tie ) " Furen chanted as he takes out one of the disc shaped objects on his chest and throws it on the attackers neck with the attacker stopping .

" Crap ! " the attacker shouted as he drops his weapon.

" Smart move, Corbata is meant to scare and deter attackers. If you try to attack me, those blades on the collar would rotate at high-speeds and lob your head off with ease " Furen explained to the Giant Arrancar as the Arrancar surrenders.

" We got him now ! " the prisoners shouted as 10 of them charge up Ceros behind the Arrancar.

" **Cárcel Máxima** (_Spanish for Maximum Prison_) " Bari chanted as he traps 10 of the Arrancars in jail and negates their Ceros.

" Nice save, with that cell, they can't use Reishi and it makes prefect to arrest anyone " Furen explained to Bari.

" Those cells are meant to contain even rebellious Espadas. Let's continue to aid here " Bari stated.

" Very well then ! " Furen replied as he leaves to fight more of the prisoners.

"Those guys are incredible ! " Menoly stated.

" There hasn't been a single prisoner escape within the last 20 years under those two's watch, not counting Patros recent attempts " Loly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector 34, floor # 76<strong>

Szayel and Shokku work on a way to break out the barrier they're trapped within.

" It's been 10 minutes ! " Szayel said to Shokku.

" We're 1/3 done breaking out " Shokku stated.

" Skullak reported that we only have a half hour until one of the pillars are detonated " Szayel replied.

" That's bad, those bombs would severely damage Las Noches even at prefect condition, at a severely damaged state, it would be more than enough to level the place with just a single explosive of that caliber" Shokku explained to Szayel .

" That's why we need to double down on our efforts and hurry things up " Szayel stated.

" I'll try my best , the fate of Las Noches depends on us " Shokku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the rooftop of Las Noches<strong>

Patros and Skullak clash with each other. Patros is within his release form while Skullak is within his base form as they fight each other.

" **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros chanted as he fires a Cero like blast from his left arm opens in the same manner as his normal attacks but the Brow hair Arrancar cuts the blast in half with ease.

" Come out, is this the best you can do at this state ? " Skullak asked Patros as he dashes to attack him.

" **Bala Ducha** ( _Spanish for Bullet Shower _) " Patros chanted as he fires Balas from his left claw at a rate of 600 Balas per minute for 10 second at the Arrancar but the former Espada manages to deflect the attacks.

" Come on ,give up. You're attempts to destroy Las Noches are futile, I'll kill if it means stopping the bombs " Skullak said to Patros as he blocks a sword slash from Patros.

" You think killing me would stop the bombs ? Far from it ! First of all, you don't have what it takes to kill me and second, the only ones capable of disarming those bombs are Szayel and Shokku and i've programmed the bomb to self destruct at the closet range that their in. In other words, once they're out of the way, the rest of the bombs would go off in the following half hour after that and i would've made my escape from here with my men with the Hōgyoku " Patros explained to Skullak as he gets serious.

" Then i'll just have to kill you and take the remote from you " Skullak stated.

" Let's see how you handle this form " Patros replied as he discards the heavy short pincer on his left hand and the bulky armor on his body and then regrows his right hand. He maintains the same type of mask in his Resurrección form.

" He discarded this release form again ? Does he ever learn ? " Cirucci said to herself.

" You're aware that this makes you unable to turn back into the way you were ? " Skullak asked.

" I'm aware of that however this is very different. Thanks to Lord Moadarth's Hōgyoku , we've given the ability known as **Descartar** (_ Spanish for Discard_ ) " Patros answered.

" Descartar ? " Skullak asked.

" **Descartar** ( _Spanish for Discard_ ) , is also called our rage mode. It allows us to remove the heavy parts of our Resurreccións or makes small tweaks within our Release forms and allows our power to jump up by more than 200 % " Patros stated as he generates two swords made up of reishi and come at Cirucci and slashes her across the chest doing mild damage with a high-speed Sonído attack.

" Damn it , he's gotten faster ! " Skullak said to himself as he holds onto his chest.

" Like it so far ? It's just a warmup , i have more where that came from " Patros stated.

" I have to say, you're quite a nuisance " Skullak said to himself as he sees Patros moving at high speeds.

" Incredible, Patros speed and power increased far greater than when me and him fought before. He's as strong as that brat that attacked Las Noches a week ago " Cirucci said to herself as she sees how fast and strong Patros has become thanks to Lord Moardath's increase in power.

Patros and Skullak exchange blade strikes only for Skullak to notice his blade chipping.

" These energy swords move at 2,200,000 times per second, fighting me up close is useless " Patros stated only to see Skullak put his hand in front of his face.

" Then i'll just blast you away " Skullak replied as he fires a Cero at Patros but the Arrancar dodges the point-blank blast with a Sonído .

" **Presa Dibujo Rápido** ( _Spanish for Quick Draw Barrage_ ) " Patros chanted as he draws his blade multiple times shooting a wave of energy blasts so fast however Skullak evades them uses his Sonído but barely.

" Damn those attacks are fast " Skullak said to himself only to see the enemy behind him.

" Time to end this ! **Level 20 Iaido** " Patros shouted as he draws both blades and they create a massive energy blast that sends Skullak flying away and levels everything within a 3,000 foot radius.

" Skullak ! " Cirucci shouted as she looks at the blast as the ground of the roof cracks a bit from the blast.

" Hahaha ! Looks like i've finally surpassed the Espadas " Patros arrogantly gloated as he laughs at seeing Skullak at the ground.

" Surpassed who ? " Skullak asked as he points his blade at Patros neck.

" What the hell ? How did you escape my attack ? I saw you die and detected your Reiatsu drop down drastically " Patros asked shocked to see the Arrancar still standing.

" You feel for my **Falsa Muerte**( _Spanish for False Death_) technique, a signature ability which allows me to fake my death creating an illusion in my place. It's on a far higher level than a simple after image clone for it mimics the Reiatsu, smell and touch of the slain Arrancar " Skullak explained to Patros .

" Damn you ! " Patros shouted as he goes to slash the Arrancar but Skullak blocks the slash and cuts across Patros chest.

" You've improved greatly from last time but you're still not in the same league as me " Skullak stated.

" Damn you, i'll show you not to make a fool of me . **Gran Rey Cero !** " Patros shouted as he fires the powerful blast at Skullak.

" Too weak ! " Skullak replied as he blocks the blast with his bare hand using the power of his Hierro to then knock the blast away from him.

" What ? " Patros shouted.

" **Cero Hoji de Corte** (_Spanish for Zero Blade Slash_) " Skullak chanted as he slashes through Patros, nearly cutting him in half with the attack, seriously wounding him.

" Damn it ! " Patros shouted as he coughs up blood.

" Looks like you lose Patros " Skullak said to the Arrancar only to see him get back up.

" Shut up, it's far from over " Patros shouted.

" You're done for ! " Cirucci shouted.

" I'm far from dead . ** Resurrección Segunda Etapa** :**Blanco Halcón Del Vuelo (**_Spanish for Resurrection Second Stage:Flying White Falcon ) "_ Patros chanted as he unleashes his power. He gains two large wings that are giant sharp blades and gains sharp talons on his feet while maintaining two of his energy blades.

" You had a Second Resurrection ? " Skullak asked Patros.

" Yep, you thought it was over huh ? I was given this power just in case anything goes wrong. Rest assure, i'm the only one with this power here within the group but it matters not, you attempt to use your Release form here and the collision of our attacks would cause the rooftop to collapse at the state it's in , you might also prematurely trigger the bombs" Patros explained to Skullak.

" Damn it, he's right. If i attempt to fight him within Release form , it would put Las Noches within unnecessary risk. One accidental shockwave can trigger the explosives as well " Skullak said to himself as he's slashed across the chest by Patros.

" You're too slow, you can't possibly keep up with me without release form " Patros said to Skullak.

" Skullak ! " Cirucci shouted.

" Shut up bitch ! " Patros shouted as he fires a Bala towards her but Skullak takes the hit ,taking damage.

" ARRGH! Coward " Skullak shouted.

" I'm going to have some fun humiliating you and breaking you like you did to me 24 years ago when you forced me to join that bastard Aizen. Don't worry, i don't intend to kill you. I plan to leave you alive so you can watch as Las Noches crumbles apart and you failed to save everyone here " Patros explained to Skullak as he goes to attack him.

" I can't fight him without release form but if i use it, i risk destroying Las Noches " Skullak said to himself as he struggles to fight him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill forest<strong>

Ikkaku is easily being overpowered by his Reigal whose within his Bankai state as well. Despite both having Bankai, Ikkaku is outclassed by the Reigal counterpart. Ikkaku is hit by the left blade of his Reigals Bankai and barely blocks it as he's pushed back 50 feet into a wall.

" Come on, is this all you got ? " Reigal Ikkaku taunted.

" No you idiot, far from it ! " Ikkaku answered as he gets back up to fight.

" How impressive, you're still standing from that blow ? Color me shocked. Still there's no way you can beat me in power " Reigal Ikkaku arrogantly taunted.

" What was that ? " Ikkaku asked his Reigal.

" If you're going to act badass, you should have the skills to back it up " Reigal Ikkaku answered.

" Bastard ! " Ikkaku shouted as he charges at his counterpart with his Bankai but the Reigal casually smacks him down with the side of his blade.

" You're pretty stubborn, then again you share the same traits as i do so i should expect nothing less from you " Reigai Ikkaku stated as he goes to finish off Ikkaku however Ikkaku blocks his attacks with his crest filled up.

" **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light _)" Ikkaku chanted as he slashes his Reigal across the chest causing moderate damage.

" Not bad , you got me pretty good " Reigal Ikkaku said to his counterpart as he holds onto his chest.

" Like i said, don't underestimate me. You might be stronger than me but it doesn't matter, that Bankai of yours isn't made for defense and when i'm up against a stronger opponent, i can reach full power alot faster " Ikkaku explained to the counterpart a s he goes to attack his Reigal but is Bankai is broken in half from a single slash from Reigal Ikkaku.

" So what ? You think you can beat me with a succession of lucky hits ? Sorry buddy but you're luck has run out. You can't hope to compare with me " Reigal Ikkaku stated as he sees his original struggling to move.

" Damn it, they're too strong for us " Ikkaku said to himself as he struggles to get back up barely holding on to his Bankai blades.

" Still trying to fight me ? Whatever, you can try all you want but you can never hope to beat me. Still it would be interesting to see how you fare with a broken Bankai " Reigal Ikkaku explained to his counterpart.

Meanwhile Yumichika struggles to dodge the vine like tentacles while his Reigal stands there mocking the original.

" Maybe if you spent more time using this power you're granted with instead of hiding it from your peers, you wouldn't be losing this badly " Reigal Yumichika said to his original counterpart.

" Shut up, i told you that i refuse to let anyone see my full power, if i do, i wouldn't be able to stay within Squad 11 " Yumichika replied as he dodges a tentacle only to get caught by another.

" How foolish, that kind of thinking is the reason why they're a huge gap in power between us " Reigal Yumichika replied as he throws Yumichika into the ground with his tentacles.

" Shut up, my friends mean more than anything else to me. Squad 11 is the only place i ever found acceptance. Before i meant Ikkaku and the others, i was alone living the poorest part of the Rukongai presecuted because the way i was born. I don't have many other skills that would make me fit into other squads and aside from Squad 2 and 10, i don't know if other squads would be as accepting of me " Yumichika explained to his Reigal.

" You sad ,sad thing. That's why i precisely need to kill you. You were never born Gay, you chose that path. You're an abomination and hence one of the reasons the Gotei 13 became weaker over has removed that virus affecting your mind that is homosexuality. It affects the way you fight much like it does with the Captain of Squad 2. The reality is that Squad 11 is a sausage fest and you're afraid that you won't be able to get as much pleasure in any other squad if they found out if you had a Kidō type Zanpakutō " Reigal Yumichika explained to the counterpart.

" Shut the hell up ! Do you think that i hide it from them just for me to sleep around with them ? How insulting. For a prefect copy of me, you're just plain ignorant. First of all, Ikkaku is like a brother i never had and Kenpachi is like a father i never have, i would never sleep with either of them and second, are you kidding me ? A man of my standards looks for beauty, not boorish brutes. I'm not some whore who would do something like that and third, being Gay is as much as a choice as you being made straight which to say isn't a choice in the matter, you're born the way you are and you have as much of a choice of that as choosing your Zanpakutō " Yumichika ranted as his counterpart listens.

" A nice speech you made but i'm afraid it makes no difference within the end. It doesn't change the fact that you're weak and i'm strong and it has to do with what we choose to like and dislike. I've been stripped of all the flaws that consist within you, you hide away your Shikai and prevent yourself from achieving full power by hanging with boorish morons who don't appreciate beauty and your own sexuality prevents you from achieving the strength of a real man. In other words, you're limited by so many flaws whereas i'm flawless, i'm the true definition of beauty. A man without any flaws and a man cured of the diseases that plague you " Reigal Yumichika chanted as he sends more tentacles to attack him.

" Now that Ikkaku knows the power of my Shikai and knows my secret Kidō background, i don't need to hide this from him. **Hadō # 31 Shakkahō **" Yumichika chanted as he blasts the vines away with a Kidō blast.

" I see , using Kidō on me, clever ! " Reigal Yumichika said to his original counterpart.

" I know my Shikai's weakness better than anyone else. Ruri'iro Kujaku homes onto the nearest spiritual energy within the area and shpions the power from it " Yumichika explained to his Reigal .

" So, i know that already, i am you after all " Reigal Yumichika stated as he comes at Yumichika.

"** Hadō # 40 ****Gaki Rekkō** (牙気裂光,_Raging Light Fang_) " Yumichika chanted as he makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation.

" Ha, all you're doing is wasting more Reiatsu recklessly, it's only a matter of them before you run out of Reiatsu to keep my vines at bay " Reigal Yumichika stated as the vines easily absorb the Kidō fired at him.

"**** Bakudō # 52. Fudō Rōgoku Saegi** **(浮動牢獄の遮 _Floating Prison Barrier_ ) " Yumichika chanted as he traps his counterpart within a floating barrier.

" Come on , stalling the inevitable isn't going to help you " Reigal Yumichika stated as he steals Reishi from the barrier and dispels the Kidō and sends vines towards Yumichika.

" **Bakudō # 53. Daiya Kotei Keijiban **(ダイヤ固定掲示板 _Diamond Locking Wall_)" Yumichika chanted as he summons diamond pillars to emerge from the diamond pillars join together in a dome-like shape with Yumichika at the center.

" I see, you're using a durable barrier on yourself ? How desperate, just give it up already " Reigal Yumichika said to his Reigal.

_" Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens " _Yumichika whispered as he uses incantation to set up for his attack without his Reigal noticing.

" Giving up already ? " Reigal Yumichika asked as he breaks Yumichika's Kidō based defense.

" Far from it, i got you now. **Sōren Sōkatsui** (双漣蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down ) " _Yumichika chanted as he fires the Kidō blast like a Kamehameha wave through the vines.

" So that's what you had planned ? Damn it ! ARRGH ! " Reigal Yumichika shouted as the blast hits him directly causing a massive explosion.

" Yes, i got him ! " Yumichika said to himself only to see the smoke clear out and see that Reigal Yumichika was able to block it.

" **Bakudō # 53. Daiya Kotei Keijiban **(ダイヤ固定掲示板 _Diamond Locking Wall_)" Reigal Yumichika countered as he protects himself with a diamond barrier.

" Impossible, when did you set it up so fast ? " Yumichika shouted shocked to see the Reigal block it so fast.

" It's simple, i move much faster than you. You think i didn't notice what you're attempting to do ? Good effort but not good enough and now you've reached your limit " Reigal Yumichika stated.

" Shut up ! **Ruri'iro Kujaku** " Yumichika chanted as he attempts to bind his Reigal with his vines but they're easily broken by his Reigal's stronger vines.

" Not bad but far from good ! " Reigal Yumichika replied as he binds Yumichika down with his vines.

" Crap ! " Yumichika shouted as he struggles to move.

" Don't worry, i have the power to kill you instantly but that wouldn't be anaesthetic enough. I want to hear your beautiful voice scream in pain " Reigal Yumichika stated with arrogance.

" I will never give you the satisfaction of that " Yumichika replied.

" Then i'll have fun torturing you and breaking your spirit " Reigal Yumichika stated.

" Shut up, i'm not going down so easily " Yumichika replied as he binds his Reigal with vines and tries to steal Reiatsu from him.

" I see, delaying the inevitable huh ? You can only absorb so much from me before you're body overloads and when it does, all that power would return to me and i'll kill you " Reigal Yumichika explained to his counterpart as they both struggle to absorb each others power.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Courtyard<strong>

Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Reigal continues to overpower Ibiki despite being within the effects of her Museidoku .

" Damn it , why doesn't it seem like he's getting weaker ? He's been under my effect for a while and yet there's not much of a dip in his power " Ibiki said to herself only to see Reigal Omeada behind her.

" Trying to drain my power huh ? " Reigal Omeada asked shocking her.

" He found out ! " Ibiki said to herself only to get smacked by the Reigal's Shikai.

" Yeah you did weakened my attack power, if this was me at full power, your brains would be coating my weapon " Reigal Omeada explained to Ibiki as she gets back up.

" Damn even with a weakened power level, he was still able to damage me badly , had not for blocking with my right arm, he would've cracked my skull and either knocked me out or killed me " Ibiki said to herself as she holds her arm.

" You're drained of power. While your Museidoku saps away your opponents power, it takes a large chunk of your Reiatsu to keep it active , you're already injured from my previous attacks and used high level Kidō and most of your tricks and i just injured your arm. You're at your limit " Reigal Omeada explained to Ibiki as she struggles to keep the effect going.

" Damn it , i must maintain this effect for a bit longer. If i let go of it, i'm done for. I must finish him before i run out of the Reiatsu needed to finish this fight " Ibiki said to herself as she goes for the offensive.

" Come at me, it's best you attack now while i'm weakened otherwise you're dead " Reigal Omeada stated.

" Don't patronize me **Odorusori** (踊るそり_Dancing Razor ) " _Chokorēto chanted as she spins her fan creating razor winds that move in a X pattern but Reigal Ōmaeda dodges the attack.

" Is that all you got ? " Reigal Omeada taunted.

" **Muon kiringun** ( 無音キリング群_Silent Killing Cloud_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as she creates a thick fog with blowing wind to rob Reigal Ōmaeda of his vision. Ibiki then uses Shunpo to try slashing at him but he easily dodges her slash.

" You're too predictable ! " Reigal Omeada arrogantly laughed as he see Ibiki come at him with more attacks.

" Come on, come at me with something new " Reigal Omeada taunted as he then sees Ibiki goes behind him.

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears towards him but he dodges the attack.

"** Gotōbukugi Gatame **(五頭部釘型雨 _Five headed Spike Rain_ ) " Reigal Omeada chanted as he swings down his Shikai and smashes the ground causing a wave of fire to come towards Ibiki.

"** Hadō # 43. Sankashō **(酸火傷 _Acid Burn_)" Ibiki countered as she negates the shrapnel and flames with the wave of acid.

" She countered my move ! " Reigal Omeada said to himself only to see Ibiki appear behind him.

"********** Yōgeki **# 12 ****Senito ****(千糸,_Thousand Threads) " _Ibiki chanted as she slashes Reigal Omeada multiple times across the body causing small wounds on him.

" ARRGH ! " Reigal Omeada shouted as he struggles to move from the cuts.

" Now that i have you immobilized, time to go for the finishing blow " Ibiki shouted as she goes for her strongest attack as she generates wind around her blade and her blade glows blueish white.

" Damn it, she's got me ! " Reigal Omeada shouted.

" DIE ! **Museifūha**(無声風刃 _Silent Wind Blade_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she does a powerful horizontal slash that cuts down everything within a 500 foot radius.

The attack clears up only to reveal that Reigal Omeada only has a minor wound on his chest.

" It looks like the poison wear off a second before you attacked me " Reigal Omeada said to the newly appointed Vice Captain.

" Damn it, i was so close ! " Ibiki shouted.

" Now that you're worn out and nearly out of power, time to put you down " Reigal Omeada shouted as he goes for the finishing blow.

" **Muon kiringun** ( 無音キリング群_Silent Killing Cloud_ ) " Chokorēto chanted as she creates a thick fog with blowing wind to rob Reigal Ōmaeda of his vision and goes to hide from the brute.

" Bitch, you think you can run huh ? There's no escaping me " Reigal Omeada shouted.

" Shit, i almost had him. I need some time to replenish some Reiatsu just enough so i can use my Museidoku . If i can use it again and keep hidden for a while, i can defeat him " Ibiki said to herself as she hides from her enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

Soifon is struggling to move after being punched around by her Reigal.

" Damn it , how can the power gap between my Reigal and myself be this wide ? " Soifon said to herself.

" Too bad, at this rate, you're unable to land a hit on me " Reigal Soifon said to her counterpart.

" Shut up ! " Soifon shouted as she charges at her with Shunkō and Shikai and goes for a series of punches and kicks but her Reigal blocks with just her left forearm.

" Too slow and too weak ! " Reigal Soifon replied as she attempts to stab Soifon with her Suzumebachi on her left arm but Soifon dodges, getting hit on her right cheek.

" Damn it , i can't win against her . There's nothing i can do " Soifon said to herself as she struggles to stand.

" Time to finish this battle ! " Reigal Soifon shouted as she dashes towards the original.

"It's now or never **Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ "Flashing Lightning God"_) " Soifon chanted as she fires a massive blast of lightning from her right palm only to see her Reigal go through the blast and go towards her.

" Too weak ! " Reigal Soifon shouted as she kicks Soifon in the face.

" Shit ! " Soifon shouted as she struggles to move from the kick.

" **Suzumebachi Gunodori** ( 雀蜂群踊り_Hornet Swarm Dance ) " _Reigal Soifon chanted as she does 36 stabs per second across Soifon's entire body for 10 seconds hitting all the parts expect for the ones she already hit.

" Damn it, why did you spare me ? " Soifon asked her Reigal.

" Because killing you would be no fun right now . I want to break your will first, break your resolve as a Shinigami by kicking you around like a dog until you admit that your love for Yoruichi " Reigal Soifon arrogantly taunted.

" Bitch ! " Soifon shouted as she gets kicked around.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Rangiku is struggling against Reigal Izuru. Rangiku is incapable of using her Shikai due to it being weighed down .

" What's wrong Rangiku ? Can't do anything without your Shikai ? " Reigal Izuru said to the worn out Vice Captain.

" I can't keep on evading him forever. Eventually he's going to land a hit on me and when he does, the battle is pretty much over" Rangiku said to herself as she evades another slash from Izuru's blade.

" Take this ! " Reigal Izuru shouted as he swings down his Shikai collapsing steel pillars which all are weighted down to crush the ground which Rangiku barely dodges.

" That was too close for comfort " Rangiku said to herself only to see Izuru behind him.

" Got you ! " Izuru said to Rangiku as he slashes her in half but is revealed to hit a Kidō clone.

" **Hadō # 31 . Shakkako** " Rangiku chanted as she uses a Kidō blast at the Reigal but the attacks misses due to the Reigai moving out of the way.

" Got you ! " Reigai Izuru shouted as he nearly cleaves Rangiku's head off but Rangiku rolls over into a pile of steel bars.

" Ow, that was a close call " Rangiku said to herself only to see Izuru behind herself as she picks up her scarf.

" What a fitting end to you, i wonder how my counterpart would feel when i kill you " Reigal Izuru stated only to see Rangiku's scarf get in the way.

" You're such a dumbass, you should be careful what you cut " Rangiku replied as she reveals there was a lead pipe underneath the scarf that weighs down Izuru's blade.

" What ? " Izuru shouted.

" 7,700 tons huh ? I doubt someone like you can even lift that much easily when raw power isn't exactly your strong suit " Rangiku explained to Izuru as she rushes to grab her Shikai hilt and puts her hand on it.

" Damn it ! " Izuru shouted.

" Growl Haineko ! " Rangiku chanted as she uses her Shikai to hit the Reigal directly with a powerful attack.

" Ha, is this all you got ? " Reigal Izuru he only withstands minor wounds.

" Far from it , now **Growl Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_) " Rangiku chants as she creates a deadly 100 foot diameter,1,000 foot high tornado .

" Not bad but not good enough ! " Reigal Izuru replied as he smashes his Shikai into the ground causing a shockwave which cancels out the tornado.

" What ? " Rangiku shouted shocked that her attack failed.

" I already have figured out your weakness. Your attack while i can't weigh it down given your Zanpakutō is scattered into millions of blades, i can still disrupt it thanks to the to force i can generate within Shikai. By hitting the ground with a hard strike, i create a shockwave which is strong enough to cancel out your attacks " Reigal Izuru explained to Rangiku.

" Damn it, this is bad. I have no other tricks up my sleeve " Rangiku said to herself as she's worn out using up alot of Reiatsu.

Meanwhile at the courtyard of the squad. Izuru is struggling to get near Rangiku with his Shikai and is worn out badly within his battle.

" Had enough Izuru ? " Reigal Rangiku asked him with an arrogant smile.

" Shut up ! " Izuru answered.

" You really can't keep up with me, i'm 5 times faster and stronger than your actual girlfriend and rid of all her flaws " Reigal Rangiku explained to Izuru.

" Don't underestimate me ! " Izuru stated as he struggles to move .

" How pitiful, i'm going to enjoy destroying you " Reigal Rangiku replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles south of the Seireitei<strong>

Yamamoto struggles against Arze's Bankai which packs serious amounts of destructive force.

" Amazing, i almost forgot how strong she can be within Bankai " Yamamoto said to himself.

" **Tetsukote Supaiku **( 鉄小手スパイク _Iron Spiked Gauntlets_ ) ! " Arze chanted as she goes to punch Yamamoto but Yamamoto dodges with Shunpo which causes a massive crater from the punch hitting the ground.

" What power ? " Yamamoto said to himself as he sees Arze get back up with another attack.

" **Ransā Noisei** (ランサーの威勢 _Dashing Lancer_ ) ! " Arze shouted as she charges forward towards Yamamoto .

" ****Mōda # 22 Chikyū pōku** **(地球ポークEarth Poke)" Yamamoto countered as he smashes the ground and pushes back Arze.

" ** Dagārashi** ( ダガー嵐 _Dagger Storm_ ) ! " Azre chanted as she throws 50 daggers at Yamamoto from the spike galunters but Yamamoto dodges the attack and goes behind her.

" **Hakuda 14. Ikkotsu** (一骨, _"Single Bone"_)" Yamamoto chanted as he attempts to punch her from behind but she disappears from his sight dropping her Bisento.

" **Kenha Tsumeseki**( 剣歯爪堰 _Sabertooth Claw Barrage_ )" Arze chanted as she turns her gauntlets into metal claws and slashes Yamamoto 50 times moving at high-speeds and picks her Bisento and slashes Yamamoto.

" ARRGH ! " Yamamoto shouted as he staggers from the force of the slashes.

" Take this ! **Hebihakei **( 蛇波形 _Serpent Wave_ )" Arze chanted as she transforms her Bisento into a spear like whip coming towards Yamamoto.

" **Honō no Shuyoku no Hōō**( の主翼 鳳凰 _Flaming Wing of the Phoenix_ )" Yamamoto countered as he swings his Shikai to burn the spear tip heading towards him which makes Arze retreat her attack and reform her Bisento into a giant spike club like sword.

" **Hasaimaha**( 破砕魔刃 _Crushing Demon Blade_ )" Arze shouted as she swings her weapon so hard that she creates a horizontal tornado towards Yamamoto.

" **Jōka Hōshaha **(浄化放射波Cleansing Radiant Wave ) " Yamamoto countered as he summons a flame barrier to protect himself from the blast only to see Arze in the air with her Bisento now having an axe head.

" **Sengan Noken** ( 洗顔の剣 _Sword of Cleansing_ )" Arze chanted as she slashes through the flame barrier catching Yamamoto by surprise and slashing Yamamoto's shoulder stunning him.

" ARRGH ! " Yamamoto shouted as he holds onto his shoulder.

" **Tenteihamā ** (天帝ハマー _Heavenly King Hammer_ ) " Arze chanted as she transforms her Bisento into a Hammer and smacks Yamamoto into a nearby mountain smashing the mountain to bits.

" The strength of that hammer, it's one of her strongest weapons. I have to end this battle fast before it gets carried away " Yamamoto said to himself as he gets back up and goes for his strongest move.

"..." Arze numbled as she sees flames around her as 7 immense pillars of flame surround Arze.

" It's a good thing we're so far from here, i hate to use this within the Seireitei for this can level an area greater than Karakura Town. **Ennetsu Jigoku** (炎熱地獄, _"Flames of Hell"_) " Yamamoto chanted as he uses the attack from a distance to cause all the pillars to collide into Arze and explode within a massive firey explosion however he then sees the explosion is absorbed into Arze as she's protected by a giant shield.

" **Tenjōtate **( 天上王盾 _Shield of the Heavenly King_ ) " Arze chanted as she negated the attack with the shield and she gets back up without a scratch .

" Damn it, i forgot about her shield " Yamamoto said to himself as he's worn out from using too much Reiatsu and taking so much damage.

" **Kamiten Senshiyoroi**( 神の天·戦士の鎧_Armor of the Heavenly Warrior of God_ ) " Arze chanted as she summons golden samurai armor and her Beinsto changes to a spear with a straight point that has four edges curving inwards and downwards.

" This is bad, she's using her strongest armor already " Yamamoto said to himself as he's worn out and bleeding from his wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 30 miles south of the Rukongai.<strong>

Yoruichi is in her Bankai worn out from fighting Reigal Kisuke who's using his Bankai as well as her.

" What's wrong Yoruichi ? I thought you would put up a better fight than this " Reigal Kisuke said to the Squad 2 Captain.

" Shut up, i haven't go close to going all out " Yoruichi replied as she's worn out.

" You're bluffing , we know all your tricks. I know all about your Bankai and know about your Shunkō as well , you have nothing that i know about and as for the rest of the Shinigami, it seems that they're losing badly " Kisuke explained to Yoruichi .

" I see however, there's one crucial detail you left out " Yoruichi stated.

" Pardon me ? " Kisuke asked.

" You might've copied our abilities and our powers and increased them greater than we've ever expected but there's one thing you can never copy " Yoruichi answered.

" And that is ? " Kisuke questioned the dark-skinned ex captain.

" The bond between us and our Zanpakutōs, you can never truly replicate the power of our Zanpakutōs. That would be your undoing " Yoruichi replied as she charges up her Shunkō energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugendō<strong> (雨乾堂, _Rain Dried Hall_) **Quarters**

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia are also nearly down for the count struggling to fight against their Reigal.

" Damn it , we're completely done for " Renji said to himself as he struggles to move.

" **_Giving up already Renji ?_** " Zabimaru asked him as she manifests herself in front of Renji.

" Zabimaru ? " Renji asked shocked to see his Zanpakutō spirit.

" **_We can't just sit by while these knockoffs kill our master_ **" Snakey stated.

" But i've came at them with everything i had. I have nothing left within me " Renji replied.

**_" Then allow us to lend you our power with yours_ **" Zabimaru said to Renji.

" What do you mean by that ? " Renji asked.

Meanwhile Rukia is struggling to stand while talking to her Zanpakutō spirit.

" Shirayuki , you're saying that you can lend me your power even more than i have ? " Rukia asked.

" I can , however it's dangerous to do. It's possible for a Zanpakutō to lend them a power boost greater than Banki but it puts a strain on both the user and the Zanpakutō spirit " Shirayuki explained to Rukia as Rukia feels power flowing through her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

Soifon is struggling to move when Suzumebachi comes to talk with her.

" **_My , my, looks like you're really in a bad condition_** " Suzumebachi said to Soifon

" Suzumebachi ? " Soifon asked shocked to see Suzumebachi.

" **_I don't like you very much nor do i approve of you and Yoruichi but i'll be damned if i'm killed by a poser using my power_ **" Suzumebachi answered.

" What are you doing manifested ? " Soifon asked.

" **_I plan to lend you my power, all of it for a brief moment so you can win "_ **Suzumebachi explained to the squad 2 Captain.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Rangiku is struggling against Reigal Izuru when she sees Haineko manifest herself.

" **_Whoa, you've really gotten old if you're losing this badly_ **" Haineko said to Rangiku.

" Shut up Haineko, i have no time for your insults " Rangiku replied.

" **_I'm not here to insult you this time. I'm here to help_ **" Haineko stated.

" Really ? That's a good thing " Rangiku replied.

Meanwhile at the courtyard of the squad. Izuru sees Wabisuke in front of him.

" **_I can't allow you to die master _**_"_ Wabisuke said to Izuru.

" Wabisuke ? " Izuru asked.

" **_Take my power and crush your enemies_ **" Wabisuke answered.

* * *

><p><strong>6th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Hitsugaya and Byakuya are on the ground worn out from attacking their Reigals within battle and barely maintaining their Bankai states.

" This is hopeless, at this rate they're going to actually kill us off " Hitsugaya said to himself as his Reigal floats above him in the sky.

" How foolish it was to challenge me , i can kill you with any move i choose to at this point but i might as well humiliate you with your own strongest attack " Reigal Hitsugaya said to his counterpart as he causes a storm around Hitsugaya.

" Is this how it ends ? " Hitsugaya said to himself.

"**_ Giving up already ?_** " Hyōrinmaru asked him.

" Hyōrinmaru ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" **_Allow me to aid you master !_ **" Hyōrinmaru answered.

Meanwhile Byakuya is on the ropes trying to get back up with blood covering his face. Reigal Byakuya stands within his Senkei smiling at looking at his original counterpart on the ground.

" Looks like you're done for Captain, allow me to put an end to your misery " Reigal Byakuya said to Byakuya as he goes to use his strongest attack.

" I can't yield to him just yet ! " Byakuya said to himself as he struggles to get up .

" **_Then fight !_** " Senbonzakura replied as he grabs Byakuya and pours his power to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill forest<strong>

Ikkaku struggles to get back up barely holding on to his Bankai blades with his Reigal growing bored .

" How boring, i'm done toying around with you " Reigal Ikkaku said to himself as he charges up the crest blade of his Bankai.

" Damn it, is this how it ends ? " Ikkaku asked as he struggles to stand up.

" **_Come on , you're tougher than this _**" Houzukimaru answered as he appears in front of Ikkaku.

" Houzukimaru ? " Ikkaku questioned the hairy Zanpakutō spirit.

" **_I'm not going to sit here and watch my master lose to fake_ **" Houzukimaru replied.

" I'm not going to let myself lose to him either " Ikkaku said to the Zanpakutō spirit.

" **_Now let's do this partner ! _**" Houzukimaru stated.

" Right ! " Ikkaku replied as he gets surrounded by a red aura.

Meanwhile Yumichika is having his power absorbed by Reigal Yumichika.

" Looks like you lose, you can never keep up with my beauty " Reigal Yumichika said to his counterpart.

" I can't believe it, am i going to die from my own Zanpakutō " Yumichika said to himself as he stands to lose consciousness.

" **Is that it ? Is that all you can do ?** " Ruri'iro Kujaku asked his master.

" Ruri'iro Kujaku ? " Yumichika asked.

" **_You look terrible , how about i help you out ?_** " Ruri'iro Kujaku asked his partner.

" You've been helping me all this time " Yumichika answered.

" **_I mean give you more power than before _**" Ruri'iro Kujaku stated.

" Give me more power ? " Yumichika asked.

* * *

><p><strong>5th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Meanwhile Momo is on the ground badly beaten by her Reigal.

" Damn it ! " Momo shouted as she struggles to stand up.

" Ha, it seems like you've reached your limit . You're still as weak as ever " Reigal Momo smiled.

" Shut up ! " Momo shouted as she tries to attack but her Reigal steps on her hand.

" This is what happens when you're weak. You're stepped on by the strong. It's no wonder Aizen wanted nothing to do with you " Reigal Momo said to her original counterpart.

" Fuck you ! " Momo shouted.

" Whatever, it's time to put you out of your misery " Reigal Momo said to her original counterpart as she charges up her attack.

" Is this the end ? " Momo asked herself as she's about to get by a giant fireball her Reigal is charging.

" **_Don't give up just yet !_ **" Tobiume said to her master.

" Tobiume ? " Momo asked shocked to see her.

"**_ I might agree with her about you being too trusting however i'll be damned if i let you die_ **" Tobiume answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 8th Barracks<strong>

Nanao, Isane and Nemu are barely consciousness from their Reigal opponents.

" What pathetic weaklings " Reigal Nanao said to Reigal Isane.

" To think the original counterparts were this weak " Reigal Isane stated.

" We didn't even get scratched ! " Reigal Nemu replied.

Meanwhile Nanao lies on the ground badly injured from her Reigal.

" Damn it, is it really the end ? " Nanao said to herself as she struggles to stand only to see a spirit manifest in front of her.

The spirit takes the form of a young woman with glasses, short red hair and a long gray skirt with a gray suit top holding a book within her hands.

" **_Giving up already Nanao ?_** " the spirit said to her.

" Kami no Ken ? " Nanao asked .

" **_You can't just give up yet, you need to win. If you fail, then these guys would harm countless live_**s " Kami no Ken explained to her master.

" But what can i do ? " Nanao asked.

Meanwhile Isane is trying to get back up when she sees her Zanpakutō Spirit. Her spirit appears as a beautiful , average height ice maiden wearing a light gray and white dress like outfit. She has long white hair and green eyes.

" **_Get up Isane !_ **" said her Zanpakutō Spirit.

" Itegumo ! " Isane asked her spirit shocked to see her.

" **_You can't yield so easily, if you do, who would heal the hundreds of people in need ?_ **" Itegumo answered as she give Isane more power than usual.

Meanwhile Nemu sees her Zanpakutō spirit which is a long pink haired young woman whose right half of her body is machine and the other half is human and is wearing a maid outfit with chains on her arms and a collar on her neck.

" Zankyō Kyūshū ? " Nemu asked her Zanpakutō spirit.

" **_Allow me to assist you, my master_ **" Zankyō Kyūshū replied.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Courtyard<strong>

Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Reigal manages to find Ibiki by smashing the wall she's hiding behind.

" Looks like you've been hiding all this time , looks like you're out of gas " Reigal Omeada said to Ibiki as he goes to hit her.

" Damn it, i've yet to fully recover my power " Ibiki said to herself as she sees Reigai Omeada swinging around his ball and chain.

" It's time i crush you into bits with my best attack " Reigal Omeada shouted as he swings around his Shikai.

"**_ Master, allow me to assist you_ **" said Ibiki's Zanpakutō as she manifests herself in the form of a female kunoichi resembling Kasumi from DOA but with the clothes of Taki from Soul Calibur.

" Shizuka Kazeshibō ? " Ibiki asked as he Zanpakutō spirit grabs her.

" **_I can help you win but it might damage your body_** " Shizuka Kazeshibō answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Senzaikyū<strong>

Kenpachi Zaraki is on the ground with his Reigal standing over him within a Kendo position.

" Looks like you're at your limit " Reigal Kenpachi said to his counterpart as he goes to move closer to him.

" Damn it, is this the end for me ? " Kenpachi asked himself only to hear a voice from a distance.

" **_Don't yield Kenpachi !_ **" said a random voice.

" Who said that ? " Kenpachi asked looking around at whose talking to him.

" **_So you can finally hear my voice Kenpachi ?_** " said a random voice.

" Show yourself ! " Kenpachi shouted.

" **_W__hy are you quitting? You have many enemies to fight and rivals to clash with,you can't quit like this_** " the voice said to Kenpachi.

" Who are you and how do you know me so well ? " Kenpachi asked.

"** I'm the one who's always watched over you , i'm the manifestation of your power** " the voice said to him.

" You mean that you're my.. " Kenpachi stated only to see Reigal Kenpachi appear confused.

" Who are you talking to ? " Reigal Kenpachi asked Kenpachi.

" Sorry buddy but you've lucked out, know that i can hear my Zanpakutō's voice, it's time i unleash my hidden power " Kenpachi said to his Reigal as his body glows with Reiatsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sōkyoku Hill ruins<strong>

Kagerōza notices a wave of spiritual energy surges occurring throughout the Soul Society.

" What's all this Reiatsu ?Why are there so much power increases ?" Kagerōza asked as he detects so many power level increases.

" That's because you made a major miscalculation " Kisuke said to the 7th seat appearing behind him.

" What is it ? How are they getting stronger ?" Kagerōza asked.

" That's because there's one thing you can never copy, that is the bound of the Zanpakutō and his master " Kisuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill forest<strong>

Ikkaku is about to get hit by Reigal Ikkaku's Bankai.

" Time for the finishing blow " Reigal Ikkaku shouted only to be blocked by Ikkaku whose Bankai is fully reconstructed with his body surrounded with a red aura.

" What in the world ? " Reigal Ikkaku asked shocked to see Ikkaku block his Bankai.

" It seems like you're incapable of bonding with your Zanpakutō " Ikkaku answered as he cracks Reigal Ikkaku's blades.

" What are you talking about ? " Reigal Ikkaku questioned the original counterpart.

" You can copy our powers but it's worthless when you only have the powers of us, you can't bound the same way with your mock Zanpakutōs as we do with our Zanpakutōs " Ikkaku explains to his counterpart.

" Shut up, i'm far superior to you . I'm 5 times stronger than your current RYK level " Reigal Ikkaku shouted as he swings his Bankai to attack his original but it's blocked by Ikkaku.

" The level of RYK doesn't make a Shinigami, it's the heart and soul of their Zanpakutō that matters " Ikkaku replied as he pushes back Reigal Ikkaku and goes for his counterattack.

" What ? How is that even possible ? " Reigal Ikkaku shouted as Ikkaku spins around his Bankai.

" Time to unleash everything i got at you " Ikkaku shouted as his Bankai crest fills up.

" Let's see what's stronger ? " Reigal Ikkaku shouted as he goes for his final attack.

" **Mezame Hōzukimaru** (目覚め鬼灯丸 _Awaken_ _Demon Light _)" both Ikkaku's attack as they both charge at each other ,causing a massive explosion from the clash of their attacks.

Both Ikkaku's stand at the other side of a sizeable crater created by their collision. The smoke clears up to show Ikkaku is covered in blood from the wounds he's sustained and severely exhausted with his Bankai destroyed.

" Damn it , looks like we lost partner " Ikkaku said to Houzukimaru .

" **_Look again, it's more like we won _**_"_ Houzukimaru replied as the smoke clear up to reveal that Reigal Ikkaku has been bisected by the slash and the top half of his body falls to the ground face first.

" Damn it, how can i lose to the original ? " Reigal Ikkaku asked as his body then turns to dust and a red pill comes out of it cracked.

" Looks like i did win after all, thanks partner " Ikkaku stated as he passes out from his injuries.

Meanwhile Yumichika manages to break out his Reigal 's vines .

" What ? How did you break out my vines ? " Reigal Yumichika shouted as he's overwhelmed by Yumichika's Reiatsu.

" Simple, it's you who doesn't understand true beauty. You claim i weak because of my orientation or the fact i hide my aesthetics but it's far from the case. Being with your friends and supporting them side by side is what true beauty is like and i'm afraid a moronic bigot like you can never understand true beauty " Yumichika explained to his Reigal as he sends his vines at his Reigal

" Shut the hell up, you're not stronger than me, your own sexuality prevents you from achieving the strength of a real man. In other words, you're limited by so many flaws whereas i'm flawless, i'm the true definition of beauty" Reigal Yumichika stated as he dodges the vines.

" On the contrary, you wouldn't know true beauty if it bit you on the ass " Yumichika replied as he's about to ensnare his Reigal.

" **Sōren Sōkatsui** (双漣蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down ) " _Reigal Yumichika chanted as he fires the Kidō blast like a Kamehameha wave through the vines.

" He did it without incantation " Yumichika said to himself as he's hit directly by the blast.

" HAHAHAHAHA! Who doesn't know true beauty now ? I've just proven to you my superiority over you, you can never hope to do a Hadō within the 70's without incarnation. My power is far beyond yours and now you're nothing but a pile of ash " Reigal Yumichika arrogantly laughed only to see Yumichika covering himself with vines.

" That's what you think , you forget that Ruri'iro Kujaku can absorb power .What thinks i can't use it defensively against attacks myself like you have ? " Yumichika asked his Reigal as vines come out the ground and grab the Reigals feet.

" So what, you binded my feet ? You forget that i have the same power as well. Even with your Zanpakutō helping you, you can't hope to steal my power if i can do the same back. Face it, this is pointless " Reigal Yumichika explained to his counterpart.

" Who said anything about absorbing your power ? " Yumichika replied as he charges up another Kidō blast.

" Pointless, i can easily take it with my Ruri'iro Kujaku too" Reigal Yumichika stated as he covers himself in vines.

_" Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens _**Hadō #73 .****Sōren Sōkatsui** (双漣蒼火墜, _Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down ) " _Yumichika chanted as he fires the Kidō blast like a Kamehameha wave but Reigal Yumichika blocks it with ease.

" Ha, that was pointless . All you did was waste more power " Reigal Yumichika stated only to see his counterpart in the air.

" Ha, you fell for it " Yumichika replied as he's in the air with his Shikai back into it's blade state glowing with green energy.

" What ? How ? " Reigal Yumichika shouted.

" This is true beauty ! **Usugiri****# 4** **Yūgana Chōyaku Suraisu **(優雅な跳躍スライス_Graceful Leaping Slice_) " Yumichika chanted as he does an elegant leaping slice towards his Reigal.

" NO! " Reigal Yumichika shouted as his face is slashes off and his chest is critically ripped by the slash exposing his vital organs as they're punctured by the blades and the Reigal bleeds out.

" A copy like you can never understand true beauty between Zanpakutō Spirits and it's master .That's what makes you truly inferior " Yumichika said to his Reigal turns into dust. Yumichika then collapses on the ground being exhausted from his attack.

" **_Yumichika !_ **" Ruri'iro Kujaku shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Courtyard<strong>

Reigal Omeada then swings down his Shikai at Ibiki but she manages to dodge the attack as it causes a large explosion of fire.

" What ? " Reigal Omeada shouted.

" Looks like you're still just as incompetent as your original counterpart " Ibiki said to the Reigal as she's surrounded by a bluish white aura.

" Shut up, i'm nothing like that weakling " Reigal Omeada shouted as he dashes at Ibiki at highspeeds.

" You're just as arrogant as your counterpart " Ibiki replied as she kicks him in the face and into a wall.

" How ? You were just losing a few minutes ago. How are you keeping up with me all of the sudden ? " Reigal Omeada asked.

" Because you made another mistake that fool Omeada would make, by keeping your enemy alive you give them the chance to counterattack " Ibiki explained to Reigal Omeada as he get back up.

" Then allow me to fix that mistake. **Hadō # 63 . **Raikōhō** **(雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Cannon_) " Reigal Omeada chanted as he shoots a blast of lightning towards Ibiki.

" **Bakudō # 69 . Jigen Misaki**_ (_次元岬_Dimensional Cape) "_ Ibiki countered as she deflects the blast with her cape away from her and turns invisible.

" Bitch ! " Reigal Omeada shouted.

" You still have lousy aim and terrible Kidō skills " Ibiki taunted as she appears behind him to try slashing him.

" Very funny, try countering this . **Hakuda # 9. Udehanma** (腕ハンマ _Arm Hammer _)" Reigal Ōmaeda countered as he tries to hit Ibiki with her right arm like a hammer but Ibiki sidesteps the punch and goes for her own.

" ****Hakuda # 14 . Hakudonō ****(土嚢Sandbag Beat) " Ibiki countered as she punches him multiple times in the stomach , doing serious damage to him.

" ARRGH " Reigal Omeada shouted as he coughs up blood.

" You clearly suck at Hakuda like Omeada as well " Ibiki stated as the Reigal then goes to attack directly in anger.

"** Gotōbukugi Gatame **(五頭部釘型雨 _Five headed Spike Rain_ ) " Reigal Omeada chanted as he swings down his Shikai and smashes the ground causing a wave of fire to come towards Ibiki but she dodges the attack.

" Come on, you're movements are as unhealthy and predictable as Omeada's as well " Ibiki mocked only to see hundreds of spikes around her.

" You forget that Gegetsuburi has the power to scatter itself into hundreds of nails that i can control that are sharper than power drills and move at supersonic speeds. Try dodging all of those " Reigal Omeada shouted as he has them all come at Ibiki.

" Too slow ! " Ibiki shouted as she dodges the attacks only to see Reigal Omeada behind her.

" Who's too slow ? " Reigal Omeada shouted as he goes to punch Ibiki within the head but he hits an afterimage.

" Like Omeada, you also suck at Shunpo " Ibiki arrogantly mocked as she stands behind him.

" Bitch ! " Reigal Omeada shouted as he hits her directly with his Shikai but she doesn't flinch.

" I take that back, you're worse than your original counterpart " Ibiki replied as she shatters his Shikai with a single punch.

" No, how. How are you able to weaken me this much ? " Reigal Omeada shouted.

" Because there's one thing that makes you truly weaker than Omeada is the fact you can't truly bond with your Zanpakutō for even more power. Omeada might've been inferior to you in every single way in all honestly but the one thing he would always be better than you in is the bond between his Zanpakutō and himself . You good sir aren't even a good substitute " Ibiki explained to the Reigal as he gets angry.

" UNFORGIVABLE ! I REFUSE TO BE COMPARED TO THAT DUMBASS ! " Reigal Omeada shouted in rage as he reforms his Shikai and spins it around at hypersonic speeds.

" What are you doing ? " Ibiki asked as she sees the flaming Shikai then turn into a spinning fireball.

" Try comparing me to Omeada now bitch! I'M FAR SUPERIOR TO THAT DUMBASS ! " Reigal Omeada shouted only to see her behind him.

" No, you're just as full of yourself as him and just as much flustered. Your emotions get the better of you and you lose focus on what your objective is " Ibiki explained to the Reigal as he falls to the ground with a large slash across his back.

" ARRGH ! " Reigal Omeada shouted as he struggles to stand back up.

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears towards him which lacrate through his body.

" ARRGH ! " Reigal Omeada shouted in pain as blood comes out of his mouth.

" You're feeling it now aren't you ? You thought i've stopped using my Museidoku but you're wrong. I've almost ran out of Reiatsu fighting you until my Zanpakutō gave me more power and i've intentionally riled you up by playing to your emotions so you leave yourself exposed. Now that i've outsmarted you, it's time i end you " Ibiki explained to the Reigal as she goes for her strongest.

" Please, spare me. I'll be good for now on, please" Reigal Omeada shouted begging for his life.

" Now that's the old cowardly Omeada i know , too bad you're not even as brave as the old Omeada who would fight to the death to fend for his Captain and cause " **Museifūha**(無声風刃 _Silent Wind Blade_ ) " Ibiki chanted as she does a powerful horizontal slash that cuts the Reigal in half as he tries to stand back up.

" I guess i was trash to begin with , to think even with the improvements, that i can ever change the fact i'm based on a failure " Reigal Omeada said to himself as he then turns to dust.

" Looks like we did it ,Shizuka Kazeshibō " Ibiki said to her Zanpakutō spirit before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugendō<strong> (雨乾堂, _Rain Dried Hall_) **Quarters**

Meanwhile Reigal Renji goes to charge up his Bankai to attack Renji.

" Looks like this is the end buddy " Reigal Renji said to his original counterpart.

" That's what you think " Renji shouted as he smacks his Reigal with his Bankai

Meanwhile Reigal Rukia goes to finish her counterpart off within Bankai but see Renji's increased power.

" He was at near death just a minute ago, what the hell just happened ? " Reigal Rukia asked herself only to get slashed by her counterpart.

" Surprised , you didn't take account that our bonds with the Zanpakutō is what gives us this power as well did you ? " Rukia asked her Reigal.

" Bonds ? " Reigal Renji asked only to be pushed back by Renji.

" It's something you Reigal can never understand " Renji answered.

" Shut up, you're weaker than me, you can't hope to best me in a fight " Reigal Renji shouted as he charges up his attack

" Two can play that game ! " Renji replied as he charges up his attack.

"** Hikōtsu Taihō** " Both Renjis chanted as they shoot powerful energy blasts toward each cancelling out each other,

" You gotta try harder than that " Reigal Renji laughed only to see himself surrounded by segments of Renji's Bankai.

" Got you know ! " Renji shouted as he encircles his Reigal.

" Fool, you think i can't do the same with you ? " Reigal Renji asked his counterpart as he surrounds Renji with segments with his Bankai.

" I was expecting you to do that " Renji replied with a smile as it's revealed that it was a clone.

" What ?" Reigal Renji asked shocked to Renji gone.

"** Hadō # 33 . **Sōkatsui** **(蒼火墜, _Blue Fire, Crash Down_) " Renji chanted as he hits the Reigal with Kidō to the face.

" Ha, do you think your level of Kidō is enough to kill me ? " Reigal Renji asked only to see the attack forming.

" Wasn't intending on beating you with that . **Hihino Honetaihō** (ヒヒの骨頭方大砲_Baboon Bone Fang Cannon_ ) " Renji chanted as he surrounds his Reigal with his Bankai segments moving around in a 360 degrees angle .

" Damn it ! " Reigal Renji shouted.

" Got you , time to end this ! " Renji replied as he generates a circle blast that causes a massive explosion.

" NOO! " Reigal Renji shouted as he turns into ash.

" Damn it, i can't fight anymore ! " Renji said to himself as he collapses ,exhausted of his power.

Meanwhile Rukia and her Reigal watch Renji defeat his Renji.

" Renji ! NOO ! " Reigal Rukia shouted.

" Looks like you Reigal can feel emotions as well " Rukia said to her Reigal as she goes to attack her with her Bankai.

" You'll pay for this ! I'll avenge my Renji by taking away your Renji ! " Reigal Rukia shoted as she dashes towards a weakened Renji only to be stopped by Rukia.

" You don't think you can get past me do you ? " Rukia asked her Reigal.

" Shut up, i'm much stronger than you " Reigal Rukia shouted as she goes to slash Rukia but the original counterpart blocks the slash.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Rukia chanted as she fires an ice beam.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Reigal Rukia countered as she fires her own blast to cancel out the attack.

" You think that's going to work ? " Reigal Rukia laughed only to see Rukia behind.

" **Yonodori Shiro Gengetsu** ( 四踊り、白弦月 _Fourth Dance, White crescent Moon_ )" Rukia chanted as she hits the ground with her scythe and her spiritual energy tunnels into the ground and shoots out like a geyser, surrounding the opponent.

" DAMN IT ! " Reigal Rukia shouted as she's frozen within the attack and then shatters to bits.

" We did it Shirayuki ! " Rukia said to her Zanpakutō as she collapses onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Rangiku gets back up and goes to fight Izuru.

" Came to lose again ? You never learn do you ? " Reigal Izuru asked as he holds up his Shikai.

" I know how to beat you now " Rangiku said to her lover's Reigal

" You think you can beat me ? How laughable, i know how to counter all your attacks and you can never produce the raw power of a Reigal " Izuru explained with arrogance

" Really ? That's a good thing " Rangiku replied.

" **Haineko Tatsumaki** ( 灰猫竜巻 _Ash Cat Tornado_) " Rangiku chanted as she uses a deadly 100 foot diameter, 1,000 foot high tornado that sucks up all the sand forming an ash tornado.

" Not going to work ! " Reigal Izuru shouted as he hits the ground displacing the ash.

"** Haineko Shippofuru **(灰猫のしっぽをふる, _Ash Cat Tail Whip_) " Rangiku countered as she makes multiple whips made of ash which the Reigal counters by dodging the attacks.

"Ha is that all you got ? " Reigal Izuru shouted .

" No, this is .**Haineko : Haizume Hakai** (灰爪破壊 _Ash Claw Destruction ) " _Rangiku chanted as she shoots her Haineko into a massive beam in the form of a giant cat claw towards Reigal Izuru from behind.

" Not going to work .** **Hadō # **58 # . Tenran** (闐嵐,_Orchid Sky_) " Reigal Izuru countered as he shoots a wind blast negating the ash blast.

" Crap ! " Rangiku shouted as Reigal Izuru charges towards her.

" Take this ! " Reigal Izuru shouted as he slashes Rangiku in half and creates a 20 foot long, 1 foot wide and 5 foot deep fissure from the force of his Wabisuke which also creates a 20 foot diameter, 8 foot deep crater.

" Uggh.. ! " Rangiku shouted ass all life fades from her eyes.

" Ha ! You're attempts to beat me was futile !" Reigal Izuru arrogantly laughed only to see it was an ash clone.

" **Kaikō Kegawa** (開口毛皮_Fur shedding_ ) " Rangiku chanted as she reveals it's an ash clone.

" I see, i almost forgot you can do that , however you doomed yourself. When your physical body is threatened with a life threatening strike, you can use Haineko to create a clone of yourself to take the hit form you at the price of not being able to use your Haineko for several minutes . You're dead " Reigal Izuru shouted as he slashes Rangiku in half but it's revealed to be an ash clone which then drops a large pipe between the hook of Izuru's Shikai.

" Gotcha ! " Rangiku shouted as she appears in front of him.

" Damn it , i can't move my Shikai. You used the same trick again " Reigal Izuru shouted as he struggles to lift his Shikai.

"** Neko Rinbu** (猫輪舞, _"Cat Round Dance"_)" Rangiku chanted as she creates an enveloping cloud which she encloses around Izuru.

" Ha, you're attacks are too predictable . **Hadō **# ** 58 . Tenran** (闐嵐,_Orchid Sky_) " Reigal Izuru countered as he shoots a wind blast negating the ash cloud only to see Rangiku within the air and his Zanpakutō on the ground.

" **Haineko Katamari** ( 灰猫塊 _Ash Cat Clump_ ) " Rangiku chanted as she reforges her Shikai into her base Katana but has ash flowing around her blade with the blade glowing white , she then slashes the Reigal in half with a single strike.

" What... ? " Reigal Izuru shouted as life fades from his eyes.

" You underestimated the power of me and Haineko " Rangiku said to her lover's Reigal as she falls on the ground and he turns to dust.

Meanwhile at the courtyard of the squad. Izuru sees Reigal Rangiku witness the death of her lover from her original counterpart.

" You'll pay for this ! " Reigal Rangiku shouted as she goes for her strongest attack.

" It's now or never ! " Izuru said to himself.

" **Haineko : Haizume Hakai** (灰爪破壊 _Ash Claw Destruction ) " _Rangiku chanted as she shoots her Haineko into a massive beam in the form of a giant cat claw towards Izuru .

" Then allow me to use this new power " Izuru replied as he dodges the attack with the attacking following him.

" You have no chance of escaping the wrath of my claw " Reigal Rangiku shouted as she has her ash claw chase after Izuru.

**" Bakudō # 39 Enkosen** _( _円閘扇,_Arc Shield)" _Izuru chanted as he protects himself from the blast but the barrier breaks as well as his Shikai.

" Hahaha ! You're finished, without your Shikai intact, you're a sitting duck " Reigal Rangiku shouted as she gets her attack towards Izuru.

" Gotcha ! **Kōkaisuru** (後悔する_Repent_ ) " Izuru chanted as all his blades hit Reigal Rangiku at once and causes her to cave in 22 feet into the ground creating 60.1 tons of TNT in striking force canceling out her attack against Izuru .

" What the hell ? " Reigal Rangiku shouted as he's on the ground within a 81 foot deep and wide crater.

" As you can tell, the combination of my Wasibuke's spirit and my power was able to do this to you. As a Reigal, you might've copied the look and power of my girlfriend but you can never have her resolve or heart " Izuru explained to his lovers Reigal.

" Damn it, can't move ! " Reigal Rangiku shouted as she struggles to move as Izuru reforges his Shikai.

" Goodbye faker ! " Izuru replied as he cuts off the head of Reigal Rangiku .

" Arr...! " Reigal Rangiku shouted before turning to dust.

" We did it Wabisuke ! " Izuru explained to his Zanpakutō spirit as he passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>5th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Meanwhile Momo get back up and goes to attack her Reigal.

" Say goodbye Momo ! " Reigal Momo shouted as she shoots a fireball towards her original counterpart.

" Not happening ! " Momo countered as she blocks the attack with her Shikai.

" What ? " Reigal Momo shouted.

" You might be right about Aizen and what he might really be like but that doesn't matter. I'm a stronger woman now, you're not going to break me . **Hidama Bōkō** (火球暴行 _Fireball Assault ) " _Momo chanted as she shoots a wave of fireballs at her Reigal but she dodges the attack.

" Come out , you can't beat me with attacks i know about " Reigal Momo shouted.

"**Snap ****Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands but Reigal Momo counters the attack.

" **Bakudō # 68. Mukei kotei baria**(無形固定バリア _Intangible Barrier_)" Reigal Momo countered as the fireball passes through her.

" **Damn** it ! " Momo shouted only to get caught within Kidō.

" **Bakudō # 61 Rikujōkōrō** (六杖光牢,_ Six Rods Prison of Light_)" Reigal Momo chanted as she catches her counterpart within Kidō.

" Damn it, i can't move ! " Momo shouted.

" Too bad for you, now time to sleep forever. **Shoot forth, Yaku Momonoki** (焼く桃木 _Burning Peach Tree_) " Reigal Momo chanted as she hits her Zanpakutō into the ground and then a massive column of pink fire 20 feet in diameter appears over her original counterpart that branches like a tree and grows up to 200 feet high.

" HAAHAHAARGH ! " Momo shouted as he body is charred by the flames.

" Looks like the tables have been turned , farewell original " Reigal Momo laughed only to see it was a clone.

" I got you ! " Momo shouted as she binds her Reigal with ropes

" I see, you used Bakudō # 76 to teleport away and mask your presence while replacing yourself with a clone and trapped me in your Kidō net. Nice but not going to work given i can counter it with ease " Reigal Momo shouted as she breaks out and dashes towards Momo.

" Damn it ! " Momo shouted as she's stabbed in the hear by her Reigal.

" You were no match for me ! " Reigal Momo laughed only to see she stabbed a clone and she's trapped within chains from the clone bursting.

" Looks like i got you " Momo replied as she stabs her Reigal from behind

" What ? " Reigal Momo shouted as she coughs up blood.

" I knew that you'll anticipate my best Kidō so i made a new mixture , combining **Bakudō # 5. Gisei**_(_ 犠牲 _Scapegoat)_ with **Bakudō # 63 .Sajo Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛, _Locking Bondage Stripes_) to bind you so i can be the one to get the finishing blow. You said that i was naive, you're right i do trust people too much but at the same time, it doesn't make me weak" Momo said to her Reigal as she burns into ash.

" Damn it ! " Reigal Momo shouted as she turns into dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Squad 8th Barracks<strong>

Nanao, Isane and Nemu get up to fight their Reigal counterparts .

" Back up already ? " Reigal Nanao asked.

" Don't think i'm out just yet " Nanao answered.

" It's no use fighting me, i know all of your data and tricks, it seems that most of the Shinigami gained some power up from your Zanpakutō but even then, that only makes you our equal " Reigal Nanao explained to her counterpart.

" I see, then i'll just have to use a trick that not even you have no data on " Nanao replied as she sets up for a Kidō spell.

" That's cute ! Like i'll let you use that attack " Reigal Nanao shouted as she tries to slash Nanao with her Shikai.

" **Bakudō # 39 Enkosen** _( _円閘扇,_Arc Shield)" _Nanao countered as she summons a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block her Reigals slash .

" You think that's enough to stop my attacks ? " Reigal Nanao shouted as she cuts through the barrier and hits Nanao only to see it's a clone.

" **Bakudō # 48. Kakushi misuto**_(_隠しミスト H_idden Mist )_ " Nanao chanted as she surrounds the battlefield with mist.

" You're calming that you have a Kidō that i've never used when in fact you're using Kidō that even seated officers can use " Reigal Nanao stated only to see clones of Nanao everywhere.

"** Bakudō # 50 Jufuku** (Duplication) " Nanao chanted as she uses 10 clones to surround her Reigal.

" You think 10 on 1 would help you ? **Kamiyari** ( 紙の槍 _Paper Spear_ ) " Reigal Nanao chanted as she throws a spear at one of the clones killing them.

" **Hadō # 71. Sōren Shakkahō **(双蓮赤火砲, _Twin Shots of Red Fire_) " Nanao chanted as she fires a massive red blast of energy but the Reigal dodges it.

" **Kamiyari Seki **( 紙槍堰 _Paper Spear Barrage_) " Reigal Nanao chanted as she kills 2 clones with her spear.

"** Hadō #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, _Thunder Roar Sear ) _" Nanao chanted as she fires a massive yellow lightning beam.

" Too slow ! " Reigal Nanao replied as she dodges the attack.

_" _**Hadō # 73** .**Sōren Sōkatsui** _(_双蓮蒼火墜,_ Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) " _Nanao chanted as she fires a massive blue energy beam.

" **Hadō # 40 . ****Gaki Rekkō** (牙気裂光,_Raging Light Fang_) " Reigal Nanao chanted as she kills 6 clones with a single spell.

_" _**Hadō #58 . Tenran** _(_闐嵐,_ Orchid Sky) " _Nanao chanted as she fires a massive wind blast at her Reigal but the clone dodges the attack and cuts the clone in half with her Shikai.

" Now there's just one of you left " Reigal Nanao smiled as she then turns around to see Nanao charging up her Kidō.

_" Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the abyss of conflagration, cleanse thay evil that stands in the way_ **Hadō # 86** **Gōkaryūkajikanon**( 業火龍の火事のカノン。 _Hellfire Dragon Blaze Canon_) " Nanao chanted as she fires a massive fire blast from her hands which forms into a massive 30 foot flaming Chinese dragon.

" **Bakudō # 81. Danku** (_斷空,Splitting Void_) " Reigal Nanao countered as she blocks the attack with ease.

" Damn it ! " Nanao shouted as she's exhausted from the attack.

" You're limit is 86, just like Hinamori , now that you're out of gas, time to die **Kaminoki** (紙の木_Paper Tree_) " Nanao chanted as she forms a 100 foot high tree made entirely of paper which lacerates Nanao.

" ARRGH ! " Nanao shouted as her arms get cut by the attack.

" I got you now ! " Reigal Nanao laughed as she forms a paper spear.

" _Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy ! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron ! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud ! Unite ! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness ! "_ Nanao chanted as she does her spell incantation.

" Ha, you fool, you're never able to pull off that spell in your life. Let me end this because you're looking pitiful " Reigal Nanao laughed as she throws a javelin and throws it through Nanao.

" ARRGH ! " Nanao shouted as she drops dead.

" HAHAHAHA ! Looks like you're never get the chance to achieve mastery of that spell " Reigal Nanao laughed only to see she hit a clone.

" Looks like you miscalculated ! " Nanao said to her counterpart

" What ? " Reigal Nanao shouted.

" This is for underestimating me . **Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi** (黒棺, _Black Coffin_) " Nanao chanted as she generates a purple/black spiritual energy which, envelops her Reigal with a powerful torrent of gravity, takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears pierce the box, lacerating Reigal Nanao inside from head to toe.

" ARRGH ! " Reigal Nanao shouted as she disappears and turns into ash from being hit by the attack.

" That's what you get for underestimating us " Nanao said to herself as she collapses from the exhaustion of Reiatsu.

Meanwhile Isane defeats her Reigal with a powerful freezing attack which causes the frozen Reigal to start cracking .

" DAMN IT ! " Reigal Isane shouted as she shatters after being frozen and turns into dust.

" That's what you get for trying take innocent lives " Isane said to the Reigal as she collapses on the ground.

Meanwhile Nemu is standing while her Reigal is on the floor unable to move as she turns into ash.

" Looks like you can't beat the Original " Nemu said to her Reigal as she collapses due to the lack of power within her body.

* * *

><p><strong>7th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Sajin sees his Reigal come toward him but he blocks his Bankai strike with his own.

" What ? " Reigai Komamura asked shocked to see his Bankai blocked by his "Inferior" counterpart.

" You claim my loyalty to Yamamoto weakens me right ? You couldn't be more wrong, my loyalty to my Captain Commander and my Zanpakutō is what strengthens me " Komamura explained to his Reigal as his Reigal goes for his strongest attacks.

" I'll prove to you that your royalist weakens you " Reigal Sajin shouted.

" The come at me with your full resolve " Sajin replied as he goes to strike his Reigal.

" **Tennohiha** (天の火を刃_Fire Blade of the Heavens_) " Both Sajins chanted as they clash with flaming swords which causes a large explosion of flames.

The smoke clear up to reveal that Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō 's right arm was broken and the blade the giant wielded was snapped in half. Komamura falls onto his knees as well as his Bankai. His body is covered in second degree burns.

" Looks like , you lost " Sajin said to himself as he sees his Reigal giant Bankai and his counterpart covered in flames.

" Damn it ! " Reigal Sajin shouted as he turns to ash with his Bankai while the Real Komamura collapses from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

Reigal Soifon is about to finish off her counterpart with Soifon gets back up.

" Looks like you're still breathing, now where should i land my final strike on ? I've hit you so many times with your own Shikai, it's not even funny . I know, i'll end you with this move " Reigal Soifon said to her counterpart as she goes to charge up her attack.

" You only have one shot at this master, make sure it counts " Suzumebachi stated.

" Don't worry , i will ! " Soifon replied.

"This will be the final strike. **Shunkō Suzuembachi:Ōhihachi Sashikizu** ( 瞬閧雀蜂,,王妃蜂刺し傷 _Flash Cry __Hornet, Queen Bee Sting_ ) " Reigal Soifon chanted as she surrounds her body with a massive whirlwind of Reiatsu that condenses into bee wings made of golden Reiatsu with a golden aura shaped like a bee with her right arm covered in Reiatsu. She then dashes at high-speeds and hits her directly in the heart with Suzumebachi.

" ARRGH ! " Sofion shouted

" I got you ! " Reigal Soifon arrogantly taunted only to see she hit a clone and see that there's a blue Hōmonka on her chest.

" No, i got you ! " Soifon replied as she smiles as he behind her.

" Impossible, how were you able to blitz me ? I'm the fastest person in the Soul Society , i'm 5 times your maximum speed " Reigal Soifon shouted.

" 5 times my maximum speed huh ? My maximum speed is 204,500 MPH with Shunkō and Shikai, multiply that by 5 gives you the maximum speed of 1,022,500 MPH " Soifon explained to her Reigal as he Reigal holds to her chest.

" How can an original like you match that speed let alone surpass it ? " Reigal Soifon asked.

" That's because you ignored two crucial things .First is the bound with me and Suzumebachi. With our combined speeds, we move much faster than ever, fast enough to keep up with you " Soifon explained to her Reigal.

" Then how were you able to blitz me ? Even if i factor in everything, at most you should only be on par with my speed " Reigal Soifon asked.

" Because of the second crucial factor you ignored. Lady Yoruichi " Soifon answered.

" What about her ? She's what makes you weak, you're gayness makes you weak, how is that a factor " Reigal Soifon shouted.

" You're wrong, it was her who taught me this ultimate technique . It's called Karui Tejun " Soifon stated.

" Ultimate technique ? " Reigal Soifon asked.

" **Karui Tejun** ( 軽い手順_ Light Step_) , That's Way of Onmitsu, 25th of the Shihō Inazuma Tejun. One of the highest levels of Shunpo. It moves 5 times faster than an average Shunpo, do the math on how fast i move with this speed boost . I now move at 5,112,500 MPH, hence you couldn't see me coming " Soifon explained to her Reigal.

" But i never heard of Karui Tejun , why haven't you used this before ? Had you used it , you could've beaten Yoruichi " Reigal Soifon stated.

" Not quite, using Way of Onmitsu, 25th of the Shihō Inazuma Tejun does serious damage to the of that,. i can only use 5 times before my legs can't move anymore. Remember when you say that my pathetic convictions of sexuality and love prevent me from using my true power? You're dead wrong, it's what fuels my power and makes me stronger. Being in love with the same-sex doesn't make me any weaker than those who fight for those who fight for the opposite sex. A Reigal like you can never understand true love " Soifon explained to her Reigal as her Reigai falls to the ground and coughs up blood.

" Damn it ! " Reigal Soifon shouted as she turns into dust.

" We did it ! " Soifon said to herself as she collapses on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>6th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Hitsugaya then sees the clouds opening up with his Reigal up at the top of the sky.

" Time to finish this ! **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, _Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral_) " Reigal Hitsugaya shouted as he sends a huge amount of snow towards his counterpart.

" Let's go Hyōrinmaru ! " Hitsugaya shouted as he's surrounded by a large Dragon Aura and dashes into the massive snowpile.

" What are you doing ? You're giving up already ? " Reigal Hitsugaya shouted only to see Hitsugaya absorbing the ice and snow into his Bankai.

" You made a mistake when you used that copy of Hyōrinmaru " Hitsugaya explained to his Reigal as he absorbs all the power within the snow.

" How is it possible ? Us Reigal are suppose to be stronger than the original " Reigal Hitsugaya shouted as he pours more snow at Hitsugaya .

" You'll never understand the bond between the Zanpakutō and it's master and that would be your undoing " Hitsugaya explained to his Reigal as he slashes through the pillar of snow.

" This can't be ! " Reigai Hitsugaya shouted.

" Take this** ! Super Ryusenka** " Hitsugaya shouted as he dashes at his Reigal with the aura of a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings. The sword stabs into his Reigal and freezes him.

" Damn it ! " Reigal Hitsugaya shouted as he turns into ice and shatters to bits and those bits turn to dust.

" We did it ! " Hitsugaya said to himself as he drops onto the floor exhausted from his battle.

Meanwhile Byakuya gets back up to face his Reigal .

" Time to die ! **Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣, _Endscape: White Emperor Sword_ ) " Reigai Byakuya chanted as he dashes towards his original counterpart and stabs straight through him.

" ARRGH ! " Byakuya shouted as he coughs up blood from being stabbed in the chest.

" Ha, looks like the gap between us is like heaven and earth" Reigal Byakuya Quoted as he then sees that it's an afterimage.

" **Bakudō # 61 Rikujokoro** ( _六杖光牢 Six Rods Prison of Light_) " Byakuya chanted as he binds his Reigal with six thin, wide beams of light .

" Do you think that's enough to bind me down ? " Reigal Byakuya asked his counterpart as he attempts to break out.

" I never said that's all that there is to my power.**Senkenoame** ( 千剣の_雨 Thousand Sword Rain_ ) " Byakuya chanted as he rains down swords on his Reigal and bind it down.

" ARRGH ! " Reigal Byakuya shouted.

" **Sakura Ketsugō Chēn **(桜の花_Cherry Blossom Binding Chains_ ) " Byakuya chanted as all the swords around the dome glow and shoot a beam of light to bind his Reigal.

" What the hell happened ? " Reigal Byakuya shouted as he struggles to move.

" **Sakura Ketsugō Chēn **(桜の花_Cherry Blossom Binding Chains_ ), a technique i only used twice before fighting you. Using the thousands of blades suspended on Senkei, i can use them together again with my Reiatsu to bind the target with the glowing light that comes from the blades. Usually i do this to first off the enemy but in your case, it's designed to capture you, it's useless to struggle given it binds your Reiatsu down. Even as a Reigal, you still can't cross the gap between our powers which is like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks " Byakuya explained to his Reigal.

" How can you be beating me ? I'm much stronger than you " Reigal Byakuya shouted.

_" _Have already told you. You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? I have discarded my left arm, and yet even so, I have not nearly lowered myself to your level. I must admit, you did well as you did, but you're only human. Is this all there is to a Reigai's power ? You're still inferior to the power of a captain who has a true Zanpakutō " Byakuya explained to his Reigal as he goes for his strongest attack.

" Damn it ! " Reigal Byakuya shouted as Byakuya comes to attack.

" **Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣, _Endscape: White Emperor Sword_ ) " Byakuya chanted as he dashes towards his original counterpart and stabs straight through him.

" ARRGH ! " Reigai Byakuya shouted as he coughs up blood from being stabbed in the chest. The Reigal then turns to dust and Byakuya falls to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>8th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Ukitake stands over his Reigal with his Bankai released with the Reigal beaten badly.

" How can i lose to you ? I'm much stronger " Reigal Ukitake asked his original counterpart.

" You've might've been stronger but strength doesn't equal skill and i have over 200 years worth of experience " Ukitake answered.

" Damn it ! " Reigal Ukitake shouted as he vaporizes from his body breaking down.

Meanwhile Shunsui resheates his sword after taking out his Reigal and watching him disappear.

" So did you get him too ? " Shunsui asked his best friend.

" Yeah, these Reigals were indeed powerful " Ukitake answered.

" Yeah, however they lacked experience and were arrogant beyond belief. They made too many mistakes within combat " Shunsui stated.

" Indeed ! " Ukitake replied only to hear a massive explosion from a close distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Senzaikyū<strong>

Kenpachi Zaraki holds his Zanpakutō with two hands which is covered with smoke with the entire area covered with dust with Reigal Kenpachi standing there with the smoke clearing up that the Reigal was cut in half vertically.

" Looks like you're the true Kenpachi after all " Reigal Kenpachi said to himself as he turns into ash and disappears.

" So this is the true power of my Zanpakutō ? Amazing , with this power, i can definitely be the strongest Kenpachi ever " Kenpachi said to himself as he collapses from the exhaustion of his Reiatsu.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Kenpachi's Kendo slash created a powerful fissure slash which is 3298 foot long, 3.6 foot wide and 66 foot deep .The slash in total generated 286 Kilotons of TNT force, over 19 times the force of the Hiroshima Bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 30 miles south of the Rukongai.<strong>

Yoruichi is in her Bankai surrounded by lightning around her body with Kisuke's Reigal badly injured.

" What is this form of yours ? My data has records of your Shunkō but this ,i've never seen anything like this " Reigal Kisuke stated as he coughs up blood.

" That's because all the data you know about me was data that was recorded within the Soul Society. This technique is one i didn't use during the battle of Karakura Town against the Akatsuki or the battle against the Hokage back in Konoha . It's called **Mukyū Shunkō** (無窮 瞬閧, _Ultimate Flash Cry_) " Yoruichi explained to his Reigal.

" What ? " Reigal Kisuke asked.

**" Mukyū Shunkō** (無窮 瞬閧, _Ultimate Flash Cry_) combines elemental control and nature control with that of Reiatsu control and Hakuda to enhance the power of my already powerful Shunkō. In short i've become 10 times the strength of my Shunkō

" The reason i never use it is that it puts a deadly strain on my body and i can't control my power in this state let alone within my Bankai state. In this form, i can briefly surpass that of even the Senior Captains but at a cost, my form has yet to be complete and i've take a ton of damage using this attack . I also can't use my Bankai's Lightspeed vortex techniques within this state for the strain would definitely kill me " Yoruichi explained to his Reigal.

" I see but without your light speed dimensional teleportation, your speed is nothing i can't counter " Reigal Kisuke stated only to see Yoruichi in front of him.

" Really ? " Yoruichi said to the Reigal as she punches him 5 miles away through a mountain which levels the mountain within a single shockwave.

" ARRGH ! " Reigal Kisuke shouted as he has a huge hole through his abdomen with his guts bleeding out when Yoruichi appears behind him and stabs her Bankai claws into his neck and chest.

" Remember, my Bankai speed without it's light speed teleportation is Mach 5,250, At the speed you're seeing, i'm traveling at Mach 26,250, nearly 3% of the speed of light in travel speed alone. If i used my **Jigensoku Kiretsu **( 次元速の亀裂_Dimensional Speed rift_) or my Bankai's lightspeed attacks or techniques, i'll do serious damage to my body for it would be traveling 5 times the speed of light. Nobody can withstand that strain and i'll die if i attempt to use **Mugen Ryōtsume **(刺突の猫_爪__Piercing Cat Infinite Mass Claw ). _This technique is only recently developed by me and it was started no sooner i learned Aizen's plan a month ago, It still has a long way to go before i can kill Aizen with this move and to be honest, i've reached my physical limits years ago. Besides considering a regular punch can do this much damage to the landscape, it's not a particularly good idea to use other than a last-ditch effort " Yoruichi explained to Reigal Kisuke as she removes her claws from his neck and he falls to the floor bleeding out.

" Damn, you're as legendary as you claim to be, ms goddess of flash " Reigal Kisuke stated as he turns into dust.

" In all honestly, this move would no doubt one shot someone as strong as a Kage or a Senior Captain however , the damage to my body would be too great if i somehow fail to finish them off. Unlike Soifon, i've reached the peak of my power whereas she can still get stronger if i taught her this power and one day can surpass even my power " Yoruichi said to herself as she passes out from the exhaustion of power as a flash of lightning occurs from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere at the Rukongai <strong>

Sasakibe has defeated his Reigal in battle with the rain pouring down on him.

" It seems you didn't count on the fact that i can control the weather to enhance my lightning based attacks " Sasakibe explained to his Reigal.

" What ? How can i lose to my original ? " Reigal Sasakibe asked.

" My Zanpakutō's power is control over weather, specialty Lightning based attacks. I call it the Art of Weather, unlike many here within the younger generation, i can freely control my Reiatsu to a high amount and have perfect mastery of my Bankai. You're data was too outdated to keep up with my current advancements and that's why you lost " Sasakibe explained to his Reigal as the Reigai turns into ash with Sasakibe having several moderate injuries and worn out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at District # 3 Īsuto shūryō<strong>

40 miles north of the Seireitei Unohana is standing up with her wounds being healed up with her Bankai dispelled with her hair down with a smile on her face.

" What kind of monster are you ? " Reigal Unohana asked as she lies on the ground with cuts all over her body and her guts ripped out with a serious gash on her throat which gushes out blood.

" This is the true nature of my fighting ability, i must say, you've managed to survive my Bankai attacks but then again you can heal like i can so it was fun cutting you up to bits. It turns me on to see myself die like this. How delightful " Unohana explained to her Reigal with a smile on her face as she licks her blade covered in her Reigal's blood.

" This wasn't in the data. I knew you were ruthless but i have no idea you've been this ruthless " Reigal Unohana explained to her original in terror as she struggles to move.

" That's because i've tried hard to repress my depressing childhood. Back when i was a child, i've killed so many people in order to survive within the Rukongai, i was known as one of the worst mass murderers in the Soul Society . The very first Kenpachi was able to get me out of that life and i've tried hard to repress those dark thoughts, fighting you awakened these thoughts " Unohana explained to her counterpart as the Reigal then breaks down into dust as she puts back her braird.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles south of the Seireitei<strong>

Yamamoto gets back up worn out and badly injured from Arze's attack.

" I have to say, you're power is incredible however it seems that even you're still not at the level of my Bankai " Yamamoto said to Arze.

" ... " Arze started with a blank look on her face.

" Now time to show you why i'm called the Captain Commander , Bankai " Yamamoto shouted as he unleashes his power against the Reigal of the first Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute, <strong>Second floor basement**

Akon, Hiyosu and Rin are lying on the floor feeling the intense heat rising from the outside.

" Temperatures are rising past 160 degrees outside " Akon said to the group as they covered in sweat.

" The power level reading we're getting is mind-boggling. It's at **15,000,000,000 RYK** " Hiyosu said to the group as he struggles to get up.

" That must be Yamamoto's Bankai " Rin replied.

" I've never seen readings this high " Hiyosu stated.

" No wonder he's known as Captain Commander " Akon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sōkyoku Hill forest<strong>

Yumichika and Ikkaku feel the intense heat as water vapor around them starts to evaporate

" Damn, what is this heat ? " Ikkaku asked as his body starts to sweat.

" It's so hot that my saliva is drying up " Yumichika answered.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Division Courtyard<strong>

Ibiki feels her body sweating violently from the outbreak of the heatwave

" What's going on ? The heatwave came out of nowhere " Ibiki said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the <strong>Shinigami Research and Development Institute<strong>**

Soifon gets back up seeing her body covered in sweat.

" Is Yamamoto fighting ? This heat is more intense than anything i've ever felt " Soifon said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>7th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Sajin sees his fur is sweating.

" That Reiatsu, it's Captain Yamamoto. It's so mind-boggling strong " Sajin said to himself

* * *

><p><strong>8th Division Headquarters &amp; Barracks<strong>

Ukitake and Shunsui senses Yamamoto's Reiatsu from a distance .

" It's amazing , to see Yamamoto using Bankai for the first time " Ukitake said to Shunsui.

" Indeed, though he needs to be careful, he can accidentally destroy the whole Soul Society" Shunsui replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile 50 miles south of the Seireitei<strong>

Yamamoto unleashes his Bankai which causes everything around him to turn to ash. The blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire.

" This is as far as you go ! " Yamamoto said to Arze's Reigal as he stands there with his wounds.

" **Onitaiji Seiyari**( 鬼退治聖槍_ Demon Slaying Saint Spear_ )" Arze chanted as she dashes at Yamamoto moving at high speeds towards Yamamoto.

" Onitaiji Seiyari? Your strongest Bankai weapon. A weapon capable of destroying anything it touches, an excellent weapon " Yamamoto explained to the Reigal as he catches the spear with his barehand. The shockwave levels everything within a 30 mile radius of Yamamoto.

" ...,." Arze stated shocked.

" But it's not good enough to beat me " Yamamoto replied as he swings his Bankai with one hand and with that slash, the Reigal is cut in half.

" ARRGH ! " Reigal Arze shouted as she turns into dust a split second after getting cut in half.

" My Bankai **Zanka no Tachi** (残火の太刀, _Longsword of the Remnant Flame _) concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. My Bankai can reach the temperatures of 15,000,000 degrees, with this power, i become as hot as the sun. This is one of the reasons why my power can never be matched, even by a Reigal of one of the strongest Shinigami out there " Yamamoto said to himself as he transforms his Bankai back to his sealed sword and resheates his blade.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sōkyoku Hill ruins<strong>

Kagerōza notices that all his Reigal were destroyed.

" How is it possible ? All my Reigals are destroyed ,even the Reigal of the first Kenpachi " Kagerōza asked as he sees Kisuke standing there.

" Like i said, you can never truly copy the power of a Zanpakutō " Kisuke answered.

" Shut up, i'm the greatest genius to ever exist. There's nothing i can't copy and there's nothing i can't make. I've spent 60 years modding this body to challenge the power level of a captain and i've found ways to achieve an even greater level of power than a Captain " Kagerōza explained to Kisuke.

" I see but that's all the more reason you must be stopped, your ideals and ethics aren't acceptable within the Soul Society " Kisuke stated.

" A pawn to the Soul King can't lecture me about what's right and wrong considering the amount of blood the Gotei 13 spilled within it's history " Kagerōza replied as he comes at Kisuke.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast towards Kagerōza.

" **Kōgeki Fukusei** (攻撃複製 _Attack Duplication _) " Kagerōza chanted as he absorbs the attack and fires it back at Kisuke.

" **Chikasumi no Tate**(血霞の盾,_Blood Mist Shield_) " Kisuke chanted as he summons his blood mist shield blocking the blast.

Kagerōza then chagres to attack after Kisuke drops his shield and clash his Shikai with his Shikai. Kagerōza goes for a vertical slash but Kisuke blocks the slash with his Shikai. Kagerōza then jumps into the air and tries to strike Kisuke with his Shikai but Kisuke blocks the slash.

" **Kūkan Hen'i **( 空間変位 _Spatial Displacement_) " Kagerōza chanted as he relocates himself instantly before Kisuke can attack and appears behind him.

" Not bad ,you can manipulate space around you " Kisuke said to Kagerōza as he blocks Kagerōza's slash.

" I see, you catch on quick , however let's see you counter this **Kōgeki Fukusei** (攻撃複製 _Attack Duplication _) " Kagerōza chanted as he makes a portal which has a clone of Kisuke come at him with a slash but Kisuke dodges it with Shunpo.

" **Kirisaki, Benihime**(切り裂き紅姫,_Shred, Crimson Princess) " _Kisuke chanted as he fires a barrage of energy bullets from his Shikai.

" Useless ! **Kōgeki Fukusei** (攻撃複製 _Attack Duplication _) " Kagerōza chanted as he absorbs the attack and fires it back at Kisuke.

"** Tsuppane, Benihime**(突ッ撥紅姫, _Spurning, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he simply draws a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime which cancels out the attack.

" Not bad, you live up to your reputation Kisuke " Kagerōza stated as he dashes towards Kisuke.

" **Bakufū Benihime**(爆風紅姫, _Blast, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a red laser beam from the tip of his sword like a Cero towards Kagerōza.

" **Kōgeki Fukusei** (攻撃複製 _Attack Duplication _) " Kagerōza chanted as he absorbs the attack and fires it back at Kisuke.

" This is going nowhere ! " Kisuke stated as he uses Shunpo to dodge the attack only to see Kagerōza behind him.

" **Kūkan Hen'i **( 空間変位 _Spatial Displacement_) " Kagerōza chanted as he stabs through Kisuke's chest.

" ARRGH ! " Kisuke shouted as he coughs up blood.

" With you out of the way, there's no one to stop me, especially with the wound Yamamoto has sustained " Kagerōza shouted only to see he hit a portable gigal.

" Got you ! **Shibari, Benihime**(縛り紅姫,_Binding, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he launches condensed energy into the form of a tangible blood-red net, trapping Kagerōza within the net.

" Damn it, can't believe i fell for it ! " Kagerōza shouted.

" **Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi**(火遊 紅姫 数珠繋,_Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded Mesh_) " Kisuke chanted as he stabs the net generated by Shibari with the tip of Benihime creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading towards Kagerōza.

" ARRGH ! " Kagerōza shouted as he gets blasted by the explosion.

" Looks like you were too overconfident in your powers " Kisuke said to Kagerōza as he seems Kagerōza heavily injured holding on to his badly burned arm.

" Damn it , i won't lose to you guys " Kagerōza shouted as he gets a curse mark on his neck.

" What is that ? " Kisuke asked as he sees Kagerōza transform.

" This is the power i was given by Lord Aizen " Kagerōza answered as he goes into his curse Mark Hollowfication form.

Kagerōza's hair becomes waist length and his body becomes more muscular as his robe rips off revealing his much more muscular body which has now become completely white and gains a hollow hole at the center of his chest. His body is surrounded by a dark green Reiatsu aura as he causes things to shake around him .

" Aizen, so you really have connections to him ? " Kisuke asked.

" Yes, i helped him and helped me and now i'm going to use this new power to crush you with this newfound power " Kagerōza replied.

" This is bad! His power is beyond what i can handle, i have no choice. **Bankai : Beniōhi** ( 紅王妃 _Crimson Queen_ ) " Kisuke said to himself as he unleashes his Bankai.

"** Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen_ : _Divine Goddess Shield )" _Kisuke chanted as he summons a blood mist shield which deflects the laser towards Kagerōza.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 222th floor ,Sector 3<strong>

Han is overpowering Shawlong with his Furia del Dragón form. Shawlong charges towards Han but he gets kicked in the face by the Arrancar.

" Damn it , how has he gotten this much stronger ? " Shawlong said to himself as Han dashes towards him.

" What's wrong ? Can't keep up ? " Han asked the Arrancar as he punches him 50 feet away.

" **Double Cero** " Shawlong chanted as he fires a Cero towards Han.

" **Bala Viento** ( _Spanish for Wnd Bullet_ ) " Han countered as he fires wind bullets from his wings countering the blows.

" This guy is good ! " Shawlong said to himself only to see Han charging up his attack.

" Take this ! **Fuego Orbe** (_ Spanish for Fire Orb_)" Han chanted as he shoots fireballs from his dragon heads that combine in a single one that heads towards Shawlong.

" **Double Cero** " Shawlong chanted as he fires a Cero from both hands to cancel out the blast.

" **Aire Hoja** ( _Spanish for_ _Air Blade_) " Han chanted as he flaps his wings and create wind boomerangs that negate the Cero and come at Shawlong.

" **Bala** " Shawlong countered as he hits the Boomerangs with Balas

" **Fuego Tornado** (_Spanish for Fire Tornado_)" Han chanted as he creates a fire tornado towards Shawlong which seemingly hits him only for the Arrancar to appear behind Han.

"** Cinco Palas Barra** (_Spanish for_ _Five Bladed Slash_) " Shawlong chanted as he slashes Han at high-speeds with his claw on his back but Han blocks the slash with Hierro enhanced arm. Han's arm take some damage from the slash .

" Bastard ! " Han shouted as he holds onto his arm.

" So he's not entirely invincible. If i can get a clean hit on him, i can defeat him " Shawlong said to himself.

" No more games ! Time to die ! " Han shouted as he surrounds himself with fire.

" Time to give it everything i got " Shawlong said to himself as he charges up his power.

" **El Armagedón** (_Spanish for Armageddon_ ) " Han shouted as he unleashes a fiery explosion that levels everything within a 500 foot radius

" Crap " Shawlong shouted as he seems to be caught within the blast.

" Hahahahaha ! Looks like you're done for ! " Han stated only to see Shawlong bust out of the floor and appear behind him.

" Tricked you ! " Shawlong shouted as Han is surprised to see him alive.

" What ? " Han shouted

" **Diez Barra de Hoja** ( _Spanish for Ten Bladed Slash_) " Shawlong chanted as he slashes with both claws which damages the Arrancar badly.

" Damn it ! " Han shouted as he's stunned by the attack when Shawlong then stabs him in the neck.

" You're power is great but your rage blinds you ,that was what lead you to your death " Shawlong explained to Han as Han struggles to breathe.

" Damn it ! " Han shouted as he falls to the floor, dead from the blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sector # 5 Floor 235<strong>

Butto in his Diablo Ogro form manages to overpower Nakeem within his release state by using his enhanced poison based attacks .

" You can't hope to beat me you sellout " Butto said to Nakeem as he comes at Nakeem with more poison attacks.

" **Mono ****del Puño** ( _Spanish for __Ape Fist_ ) " Nakeem chanted as he comes at Butto with Reishi enhanced punch but the Arrancar evades the attack.

" Too slow ! **Veneno Colmillo **( _Spanish for Venom Fang_)" He can inject a deadly tissue destroyer poison from his bite.

" ARRGH! " Nakeem shouted as he struggles to move

" **Veneroso Niebla** ( _Spanish for Poison Mist_) " Butto chanted as he breathes a purple mist that melts everything around him which Nakeem struggles to avoid breathing.

" CGUARRAGH ! " Nakeem coughed as he struggles to breathe.

" Now time to end this ! " Butto chanted as he charges up his power.

" I have to end this fast " Nakeem said to himself as he charges up Reiatsu in his fist.

" Time to say your prayers! Poison Cero " Butto chanted as he fires the Cero towards Nakeen.

" **Cero ****del Puño** ( _Spanish for Zero __Fist _)" Nakeem countered as he charges at Butto with his enhanced fist going through Cero.

" Impossible , my Cero is being overpowered. " Butto shouted as Nakeem punches him in the mouth with the Cero.

" Take this ! " Nakeem shouted as he punches Butto's head off from his body.

" ARRGH.,... " Butto shouted as he instantly dies from the attack.

" I did it ! " Nakeem said to himself as he collapses from the poison.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sector # 18 Floor 357<strong>

Shina overpowers Edrad with his Perro del Infierno form. Edrad attempts to use his attacks but he's too slow.

"** Puño de Fuego** ( _Spanish for Fire Fist_)" Edard chanted as he throws a flaming punch towards Shina but he easily dodges the punch

"** Garra Lunar** ( _Spanish for Lunar Claw_) " Shina chanted as he goes to slash Edard but the Arrancar blocks the slash with his Hierro , only to be cut through.

" ARRGH ! " Edrad shouted as he holds onto his damaged arm.

" **M****edialuna Deslizar de la Garra** (_ Spanish for Half Moon Swiping Claw_ )" Shina chanted as he does a 180 degree spinning slash which slashes Edrad across the chest.

" ARRGH ! **Calor Palma** ( _Spanish for Heat Palm_) " Edard countered as he tires to hit the Arrancar but he misses.

" You missed ! " Shina shouted as he jumps around Edrad and moves at high-speed.

" **Fuego Bala** ( _Spanish for Fire Bullet_) " Edard chanted as he fires fireball like Balas towards Shina.

" Too slow ! " Shina stated as he dodges all the flaming Balas. He then sees Edrad behind him.

" **Puño Fuego **( _Spanish for Fire Punch_) " Edrad chanted as he tries to punch Shina but the Arrancar dodges the attack.

" **Vuelo Colmillo** (_ Spanish for Flying Fang_)" Shina chanted as he spins at high-speed and deliver many claw attacks on Edrad.

" ARRGH ! " Edard shouted as he's covered in gashes.

" Now time to end this ! **Cero Clamoroso** ( _Spanish for Howling Zero _)" Shina chanted as he charges a yellow Cero from his mouth and from the wolf heads in his shoulders and he shots and it combines in a single powerful Cero which hits Edrad.

" ARRGH! " Edrad shouted as he struggles to move after being hit.

" Looks like you're still standing, allow me to fix that " Shina said to the Arrancar as he goes for his finishing.

" I can't lose, not here not now ! " Edrad stated as he heats his body up to an intense degree.

" What are you doing ? " Shina shouted.

" I'm using my final attack, one that hurt me " Edrad shouted as he grabs Shina and holds him in a bearhug.

" I won't let you do that ! " Shina shouted as he charges up a Cero in his mouth.

" **Abriendo la Erupción **( _Spanish for Blazing Eruption_ ) " Edrad chanted as he creates a massive firely explosion around himself and his opponent.

" ARRRGGH ! " Shina shouted as he's burned to a crisp.

" Looks like my attack worked " Edrad said to himself as his body is covered in burns as he collapses from his own attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 990th Floor sector 16<strong>

Katto Suroto Redder is overpowering Di Roy with his Cockatrice el Pajaro Réptil state.

" What a pesky son of a bitch ! " Katto said to himself as Di Roy come at him with everything he's got.

" Take this ! " Di Roy shouted as he charges toward Katto.

" **Plumas del Cockatrice** ( _Spanish for Cockatrice Feathers_)" Katto chanted as he shoots feather blades at Di Roy.

" **Endurezca** ( _Spanish for Harden_ ) " Di Roy chanted as he hardens his body but his diamond skin gets breached by the feather blades and he takes some damage.

" That won't protect you !** Escama del Basilisco** ( _Spanish for Basilisk Scales_) " Katto chanted as he shoots the scales of his hands like sharp and strong projectiles.

" Damnit ! " Di Roy shouted as he takes a shitload of damage.

" Now time to end this ! " Katto shouted as he charges up a Cero.

" Fuck, i can barely move " Di Roy shouted as he jumps out of the way as Katto fires his Cero.

" **Mirada de Basilisco** ( _Spanish for Basilisk Stare_)" Katto chanted as he shoots a green Cero from his eyes as he turns Di Roy's legs into stone.

" Damn it ! " Di Roy shouted as his body slowly turn into stone.

"Hahaha! Good attempt evading instant petrification however once Mirada de Basilisco hits you, you would slowly turn to stone and die " Katto explained to Di Roy.

" Damn it, i can't die , is this the end ? No i still have this last trick up my sleeve " Di Roy shouted as he completely encases his body in diamond and shatters the stone around his body.

" What are you doing ? " Katto shouted.

" Showing you my strongest attack ! Diamond Cutter " Di Roy shouted as he dashes at Katto spinning around like a drill.

" You think that's going to save you ? You're charging head first to your death ! **Mirada de Basilisco** ( _Spanish for Basilisk Stare_)" Katto chanted as he shoots a green Cero from his eyes but it's deflected by the diamond body.

" You fool! Back when i was an Adjuchas prior to meeting Grimmjow, i was known for my diamond hard body and one of the strongest Hollows in Las Noches. With my power restored, only someone in the league as the Espadas can ever hope to damage me in this form " Di Roy explained to Katto as he rams into Katto and slices through him in half as if he was a moving blade.

" ARRRUGGH! " Katto shouted as he dies from being cut in half.

" However using this attack drains me of my stamina and i can only use it once in battle " Di Roy said to himself as he passes out from the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at Las Noches<strong>

Rippa is overpowering Yylfordt within his Tiburon Glacial form.

" This kid is really tough to beat " Yylfordt said to himself as he sees the Arrancar come towards him.

" **Hielo Bala** ( _Spanish for Ice Bullet_) " Rippa chanted as he spits ice balls towards Yylfordt which hit his legs and freezes him to the ground.

" Damn it ! " Yylfordt shouted as he shoots a Cero towards Rippa

" **Hielo Escudo** ( _Spanish for Ice Shield_) " Rippa countered as he shields himself from the Cero.

" FUCK ! " Yylfordt shouted as he struggles to move.

" Now time to end this ! **Tiburón Torpedo** ( _Spanish for Shark Torpedo_)" Rippa chanted as he throws a Shark shaped water blast which hits Yylfordt directly and knocks him to the ground.

" SHIT ! ARRGGH! " Yylfordt shouted as he struggles to get back up.

" Still alive huh ? Then i'll quickly fix that " Rippa chanted as he gathers freezing energy.

" I got to get back up ! " Yylfordt said to himself as he struggles to stand.

" **Hielo Cero** ( _Spanish for Ice Zero_) " Rippa chanted as he fires a freezing Cero towards Yylfordt and freezes everything around him.

However Yylfordt survived the blast . It's revealed that his bulky armor shattered and is replaced by a lighter armor over his upper body giving him a slightly more muscular look. His face mask shattered too and his face is shown again and his horns move to his side of his head pointing upward. His also is wielding a saber sword and has a red cape made of spiritual energy cover over his left low arm.

" **El Matador** (_Spanish for The Killer_) " chanted as he reveals his transformation.

" What is this ? A Second Release from ? " Rippa asked Yylfordt.

" Nope, this form is nowhere near the level of a Second Resurrección . This is only a temporality power boost that doubles my power. I'm one of the few Arrancars who have a form like that " Yylfordt explained to Rppa.

" So you have a form like us ? Things just became more interesting. **Ice Tiburón Torpedo** ( _ Spanish for Ice Shark Torpedo_)" Rippa chanted as he throws a Shark shaped ice blast towards Rippa.

" **El ****Cabo** (_Spanish for __The Cape_ )" Yylfordt countered as he swings his cape and sends it back to Rippa freezing to Arrancar.

" SHIT ! " Rippa shouted as he gets frozen by his own attack.

" That was a big mistake using projectiles against me . My cape can deflect or block most energy powered attacks " Yylfordt explained to Rippa as he holds his saber with two hands and ducks his head down and his horns grow as long as the saber.

" Damn it ! I can't move ! " Rippa shouted as he then sees Yylfordt charge at him.

" **Golpe letal**** Bull **(_Spanish for Bull Killing Blow_ )" Yylfordt chanted as he stabs straight through his chest three times with his saber and horns.

" ARRGH ! " Rippa shouted as he dies instantly from the blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 100th Floor ,sector 25<strong>

Sunappa is being shot all across the body by Ebern. Ebern drops down to the floor from being shot multiple times in the chest.

" Damn it ! " Sunappa shouted as blood shoots out of his wounds as he drops to the ground.

" Nice Try but you were badly matched against a Privaron Espada " Ebern said to the Arrancar as he reseals his sword.

" It's not yet ! " Sunappa shouted as he struggles to move but is stabbed through the head by Ebern.

" Now it's over ! " Ebern said to the Arrancar as he picks up his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Floor 2 sector 43<strong>

Poueru Pinchu is overpowered by the Paravion Espada as he's cut down by the wind sword.

" Is that all you got ? " Lurders asked,

" ARRGH! " Pinchu shouted as he drops to the ground dead. Lurders then gets a call from his friend.

" Did you take care of the enemies ? " Ebern asked.

" Yep, they were a pain in the ass to deal with but the enemies are dealt with " Lurders answered.

" Let's call Furen and Bari to see if they detained the prison " Ebern stated.

" Right ! " Luders replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Prison<strong>

Prison riots have been suppressed within Las Noches Prison with all the prisoners have been successfully stopped the riots.

" We did it ! " Sun Sun said to the others as she drinks some water worn out.

" It's amazing how skilled those two jailers are " Apache stated.

" Indeed that's why they're the best jailing team " Mila replied.

" The prisoner gatekeepers Deputy Furen Ji and Sheriff Bari Kedo have always captured there people alive and are so skilled, they can capture at least several dozen Arrancars to once " Gigo explained to the group.

" Looks like we put everyone back to jail" Bari said to the group.

" Now it's time to aid in the arrest of Patros and his group" Furen replied.

" We'll aid in the arrest " one of the Calaveras said to the prison guards.

" Same here ! " Findor replied.

" We'll assist you in the arrest " Menoly stated.

" You can't take him by yourself, you need our help " Loly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 990th Floor sector 16<strong>

Szayel and Shokku rush out to one of the first bombs within the place where they see Di Roy unconscious on the floor .

" So the bomb is in this location ? " Szayel asked.

" Yeah, that bomb is going to blow any minute now " Karin answered.

" We barely have time " Szayel shouted .

" We need to work as fast as possible to disable the bomb " Shokku stated.

" How long do we have before that bomb blast ? " Karin asked over the phone.

" We're out of time, it's going to blow any second " Szayel shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the rooftop of Las Noches<strong>

Patros is overpowering Skullak thanks to his Second Resurrección while Skullak is still in base form .

" Damn it ! " Skullak shouted as he stands up.

" **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros chanted as he fires a Cero like blast from his sword towards Skullak but the Arrancar dodges as sees cracks within the roof forming.

" Damn it! If i don't dodge, i get hurt however if i do dodge, the rooftop of Las Noches would keep taking more damage " Skullak said to himself as Patros comes towards him

" What's wrong ?Can't keep up with me ? You're in a losing situation now . If you use Resurrección , you risk blowing up Las Noches however stay in your base from and you will die. You can't dodge otherwise you risk blowing up Las Noches because if my attacks hit the roof, they go through and possibly hit support pillars " Patros explained to Skullak.

" You coward ! You have to drag the whole place into your plans ? Fight me outside Las Noches " Skullak shouted.

" Hand me the Hōgyoku and i'll call off the attacks " Patros stated.

" Over my dead body ! " Skullak replied.

" Fine then, that can be arraigned ! **Bala Ducha** ( _Spanish for Bullet Shower _) " Patros chanted as he fires Balas from his left claw at a rate of 600 Balas per minute for 10 seconds which hits the Arrancar 100 times and damages him badly.

" Skullak ! " Cirucci shouted.

" ARRGH ! " Skullak shouted in pain as blood comes from all over his body.

" It's amazing, to think you can survive these blows . If you want to spare yourself from more torture , tell me where the Hōgyoku is at " Patros said to Skullak.

" Have you checked in your ass ? " Skullak taunted as he spits in his face.

" I won't tolerate such insolence ! **Presa Dibujo Rápido** ( _Spanish for Quick Draw Barrage_ ) " Patros chanted as he draws his blade multiple times shooting a wave of energy blasts which slash up Skullak.

" ARRGH ! " Skullak shouted in pain.

" YOU BASTARD! " Cirucci shouted as she dashes towards Patros

" Stay out of this woman ! " Patros shouted as he smacks Cirucci out of the way and into the ground.

" Looks like 30 minutes has already passed, you could've disable the bomb that's now going to explode if you handed me the Hōgyoku but it's now too late " Patros said to them.

" What about your men ? " Skullak asked.

" Who cares about them, if they haven't escaped yet, then they were undeserving to live " Patros laughed.

" Crap !" Skullak shouted.

" THIS IS THE END! " Cirucci shouted as she tries to move but they hear no explosion.

" Where's the explosion ? " Patro asked as he hears no blast going off.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the 990th Floor sector 16<strong>

Szayel and Shokku see that the bomb is hit by an electric senbon thrown by Sasuke who's walking around.

" Seriously what's with all this noise. I hate being woken up when i'm trying to rest " Sasuke said to Szayel and Shokku.

" You're that Uchiha kid. You saved our skins, a second later and this place would've blow up " Szayel said to Sasuke.

" Whose interrupting my nap ? " Sasuke asked.

" It's Patros, he set bombs all across Las Noches to take down the place " Shokku answered.

" If that's the case, take out the bombs before they explode. Call Karin and tell her to meet me at the rooftop of Las Noches " Sasuke said the Arrancars as he grows curse mark wings and flies through the ceiling of the floor he's on and goes to aid Skullak.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the rooftop of Las Noches<strong>

Patros tires calling his minions but he learns that all of them are dead.

" Come on, answer me damn it ! Did you idiots find the Hōgyoku ? " Patros shouted.

" Don't you sense it ? They're all dead " Skullak said to Patros.

" Impossible, to think they were all killed off by weaklings " Patros shouted.

" You're men underestimated their opponents and overestimated their abilities and they paid the price " Skullak said to Patros.

" Damn it, who deactivated my bomb ? " Patros shouted.

" Szayel and Shokku must've beat you to the first bomb " Cirucci answered.

" Impossible, i used the security system to trap all Espada class fighters within barriers, there's no way they could've escaped " Patros shouted.

" You made the mistake of putting the best and brightest within Las Noches in the same barrier " Skullak smiled.

" Bastards ! Now i have to do the searching of the Hōgyoku myself before this place blows up , i've had my fun getting payback but i can't have you get in my way and with my original plans ruined, i'll just have to finish this " Patros said to Skullak as he charges up a Cero towards Skullak and Cirucci.

" Damn it !I'm too injured to move " Skullak said to himself.

Suddenly Sasuke busts out of the ground and slashes Patros across the chest with his lighting enhanced sword while in cursed mark masked form . The slash is only a minor flesh wound but enough to stop Patros from firing his Cero.

" Looks like i came in time " Sasuke said to Patros.

" What are you doing here ? Weren't you drained from using up too much power ?" Cirucci asked him.

" I heard loud noises, i don't like being interrupted while i'm napping " Sasuke answered.

" Who the hell are you ? " Patros asked.

" Sasuke Uchiha, the man who's going to kill you " Sasuke answered.

" Don't kill him Sasuke, we need him alive to force him to talk about the location of Moradarth " Skullak stated.

" I don't think i have much strength to fight, i'm going to hold him off until Karin comes to heal you, then you can deal with him " Sasuke said to Skullak as his mask breaks.

" What are you ? You don't appear to be a Shinigami or Arrancar , are you human ? " Patros asked him.

" I'm your worst nightmare buddy " Sasuke answered as he charges up his power.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sōkyoku Hill ruins<strong>

Kagerōza overpowers Kisuke in his Bankai within his Hollowfied Curse Mark form using his enhanced power.

" Damn, his strength has gotten far higher ! " Kisuke said to himself as he struggles to block a hit from Kagerōza.

" So this is the strength that i gain from this power given to me by Aizen ? If i were to merge with my other half, i'll be unstoppable " Kagerōza said to himself as he smacks Kisuke back with his Shikai into a pile of rocks.

" I have to find a weakness to his attack " Kisuke said to himself as he sees Kagerōza charge up his Cero.

" DIE ! " Kagerōza shouted as he fires a Cero towards Kisuke.

"** Beniōhi** : **Kamigamitate** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾_Crimson Queen_ : _Divine Goddess Shield )" _Kisuke chanted as he summons a blood mist shield that deflects the Cero back at Kagerōza.

" **Kūkan Kōgeki** ( 空間攻撃 _Spatial Attack_) " Kagerōza countered as he spins his Shikai and the Cero enters within a green loop and he sees his attack missed Kagerōza.

" I should've know that wouldn't work ! " Kisuke said to himself as he sees Kagerōza disappears.

"** Kūkan Hen'i **( 空間変位 _Spatial Displacement_) " Kagerōza chanted as he relocates himself instantly behind Kisuke and slashes him across the back.

" ARRGH ! " Kisuke shouted as he staggers from his wounds.

" You can't match up with my power at all ! " Kagerōza said to Kisuke.

" **Beniōhi** **:** **Megamiyumi **(紅王妃女神の弓 _Crimson Queen :Goddess Bow_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a Cero like blast towards Kagerōza.

" **Kōgeki Fukusei** (攻撃複製 _Attack Duplication _) " Kagerōza chanted as he absorbs the Kidō and condenses it within his blade and fires the blast back at Kisuke.

" Shit ! " Kisuke shouted as he's hit directly by the blast and he gets sent flying by Kagerōza.

" No one can match my level of power now that i've merged with a Hollow's power " Kagerōza said to Kisuke as he brags about his power.

" **Beniōhi** :**Kurenai Kyūketsuki Kiri** ( 紅王妃, 神神盾i深紅の吸血鬼霧_Crimson Queen : Crimson Vampire Mist)"_ Kisuke chanted as he stands within the center of the mist.

" Not bad but i already have data on the ability! **Kūkan Kōgeki** ( 空間攻撃 _Spatial Attack_) " Kagerōza countered as he spins his Shikai and the Cero enters within a green loop and seals away the mist only to see Kisuke come to attack directly.

"** Beniōhi** **:Shinigami Ketsujin **(紅王妃_,_死神血刃_Crimson Queen :Reaper Blood Blade_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he goes to slash Kagerōza but the Shinigami blocks it with ease.

" Even with the strongest form of your Bankai, you can't outmatch me ! " Kagerōza laughed as he pushes back Kisuke and sees 230 crimson orbs around him.

" **Beniōhi**: **Shiōbu**( 紅王妃,死のオーブ _Crimson Queen Orbs of Death )"_ Kisuke chanted as he sends 230 crimson orbs towards Kagerōza .

" You can't hit me with those slow attacks ! " Kagerōza laughed as he easily dodges all the exploding orbs only to see Kisuke dash towards him and slash Kagerōza's chest.

" I got you ! " Kisuke said to Kagerōza as he stands up.

" You think this superficial wound can stop me ? " Kagerōza asked only to see light glowing from his wounds.

" That superficial wound is all i need to do to beat you ! **Beniōhi:Tenkami no Hikari** ( 紅王妃_,_天の神の光_Crimson Queen :Heavenly Divine Light_ ) " Kisuke chanted as he shoots 5 beams from the pentagrams hitting Kagerōza.

" ARRGH! " Kagerōza shouted as he gets engulfed within an intense light.

The smoke clears up to reveal Kisuke has reverted back to his sealed sword form . Kisuke is badly injured and low on Reiatsu struggling to breathe.

" That was exhausting , i almost died there." Kisuke said to himself as he puts his blade back at the sheathe.

" Is this the best you can do ? " Kagerōza asked as he appears behind Kisuke and slashes him across the back.

" Impossible ! How did you escape my attack ? " Kisuke asked as he then sees Kagerōza regenerating thanks to high-speed regeneration which shows his entire chest cavity growing back after nearly being destroyed.

" Looks like Aizen improved the High Speed Regeneration with this batch of Hollowfication . Unlike natural Hollowification, i can regrow most organs with exception to the brain, i can even regrow the heart and lungs " Kagerōza explained to Kisuke as Kisuke struggles to get back up.

" Damn it ! " Kisuke shouted.

" Looks like the experiment was a success " Gin said to Kagerōza .

" Indeed, with this power, i can take over the Soul Society " Kagerōza replied.

" Not yet , you still need this " Tōusen replied as he pulls out a capsule containing Nozomi and an empty capsule.

" Yamamoto is going to be healed up and even in your current state, you can't beat Yamamoto. Once you merge with the other half of your power, you would be able to become even stronger than Yamamoto " Gin explained to Kagerōza as he opens the capsule.

" Finally, my day of reckoning has begun " Kagerōza laughed as he goes into the capsule.

" So he's actually succeeded in making something like that so quickly , you really are a genius " Kisuke said to himself as he's on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the main computer room<strong>

Tōusen goes into the computer room and hacks into the security room.

" Time to deactivate the security system " Tōusen said to himself as he deactivates defense weapons against the Arrancars.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector 34, floor # 76<strong>

Szayel and Shokku go to deactivate another bomb.

" This is another bomb to disable !" Szayel said to Shokku.

"At this rate, it should take over 20 minutes to disable all of them " Shokku replied as he starts working on disabling the bomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector 12, floor 178<strong>

Yammy and Ulquorria are released from the barrier .

" I'm free ! " Yammy shouted as he escapes the area.

" Looks like they were able to fix the ordeal " Ulquorria replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sector # 13 ,floor 130<strong>

Starrk and Harribel are released from the barrier.

" Looks like we're free ! " Starrk said to Harribel.

" Now to aid the others " Harribel stated.

" Yep ! " Starrk replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at sector # 14, floor 245<strong>

Suigetsu and Ninorta are freed from captivity.

" Looks like we're free to go " Ninorta said to Suigetsu.

" About time, let's see if there's any enemies left to fight " Suigetsu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the main computer room<strong>

Tōusen gets a call from Gin.

" So did you take care of the problem within Las Noches ? " Gin asked.

" Yes, everyone is now safe " Tōusen answered.

" Good, the Shinobi have successfully escaped the Gotei 13 without a hitch " Gin stated.

" That's good return to base now " Tōusen replied only to see something on the computer screen.

" Something wrong Tōusen ? " Gin asked.

" It seems our test subject Kagerōza is losing power " Tōusen answered.

" What ? " Gin asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Sōkyoku Hill ruins<strong>

Kagerōza comes out the pod looking no different from before and is shocked at the lack of changes to him.

" What's going on ? Why am i still looking the same ? I'm suppose to be younger ! What did you assholes do ? " Kagerōza shouted only to be stabbed by the sealed swords of Tōusen and Gin and realize they're Reigals.

" Looks like everything went according to plan Mayuri " Kisuke said to the squad 12 Captain who stabs Kagerōza with his Shikai.

" It took a while to set this trap into action but i have to say, it was well worth it ! " Mayuri replied as Kagerōza staggers back from his wounds.

" You tricked me !What was in that Reigal ? " Kagerōza asked.

" Nothing but the finest power draining drugs within the Soul Society and several grams of Reisutōnsage combined with the poison of my Ashisogi Jizō " Mayuri answered.

" **Reisutōnsage** ( 霊はスンを下げ _Spirit Reducing Stone_ ) . It's rare crystallized Reiatsu that has been formed for millions of years deep underground. It's only found in Western Huceo Mundo, the crystal is entirely dangerous and has similar effects to radiation on humans. I've occasionally visit Huceo Mundo in search of some experiments for research so i found a bit of this on my travel.

" In addition,we replace all the blood within that fake copy of your Nozomi with this special drug that decreases one's power by 10 times per drop. Since you have over 5 liters of that drug, you're now 500,000 times weaker than you were before. You're power level has dipped from **250,000,000 RYK** to **5,000 RYK** " Kisuke explained to Kagerōza.

" How did you know about my project ? How did you anticipate the project ? " Kagerōza shouted as he slashes down the Reigals of Tōusen and Gin with his Shikai while enraged while struggling to recover his wounds.

" Several days ago, we found something within the Dangai which turned out to be a Reigal that belonged to you. She told us what you were planing and we prepared to deal with you once you planned your attack. Me and Mayuri assembled this Reigal copy of the original and waited until you made you move , we didn't expect you to act so soon " Kisuke explained to Kagerōza as he throws up some more.

" How did you find out about my plan ? " Kagerōza asked as he holds his hand on his mouth as blood leaks out from it.

" This secret surveillance video would explain everything to you " Mayuri answered as he throws a projector device that shows the surveillance footage.

**40 minutes ago **

Gin and Tōusen are talking with Kagerōza.

" Gin, Tōusen. What are you bastards doing here ? " Kagerōza man asked them.

" Looks like we found you at last Kagerōza Inaba or should i call you Ōko Yushima " Gin replied to the middle-aged man.

" How the hell did you guys find out about me ? I kept my identity a secret all these years ? " Ōko questioned the silver-haired former Captain.

" You're the one who invented the Mod-Souls Ninety six years ago for _Project Spearhead_, which was designed to have Mod-Souls fight against Hollows by placing them in the dead bodies of humans. The project was terminated, due to _moral concerns_ " Gin explained to Ōko.

" I see, but how did you deduct that i was Ōko ? I was supposed to have died 60 years ago according to the records " Ōko stated.

" When everything was to be destroyed, you converted all the information into special Reishi and tossed it into the Dangai, before using some of your own Reishi as a basis to create another Mod-Soul. By unknown means, the Mod-Soul split in two , you must be one of the surviving mod souls " Tōusen explained to Ōko.

" You seem to inhabited much of Yushima's memories, and followed suit in fulfilling Yushima's wish to one day complete his research while hiding among the Shinigami. You put yourself in a catatonic state and had your real body left buried only to return in your current state and dig it out and managed to restore it to it's prime and preserve it within this secret part of the lab you created, . You also forged your identity and became the 7th Seat in the 12th Division. " Gin explained to Ōko.

" So Aizen really had looked into my background ? " Ōko asked him.

" He was the one who covered for you. He knew one day your brilliant mind might be useful to us, he covered up your records . Your Reigai would be very useful to us " Gin answered.

" I see, why should i help you guys out ? " Ōko asked Gin.

" We have something you want ! " Tōusen replied as he shows him a picture of the other mod soul.

" So you have her ? " Ōko asked.

'' If you wish to have that complete form, you will help us out " Gin explained to Ōko.

" I see, what do you want me to do ? " Ōko questioned the former captain.

" We want you to help us weaken Gotei 13 " Gin answered.

" But the Reigal aren't fully completed yet " Ōko stated.

" Don't worry, we got a present for you to use in case things get array " Tōusen stated as he hands him a box with a needle in it.

" I see, so this is what Aizen wants to give me ? " Ōko asked.

" Do your job and all your goals would be complete ! " Gin replied.

**Present Time**

" I didn't see any cameras within the area, how did you record me ? " Kagerōza shouted.

" This stealth camera doubles as a projector and recorder, it's small enough to fit in the palm of the and it's programed to be it's own moving robot. It was keeping watch of you wanting to make your move " Mayuri explained to Kagerōza .

" I thought i had you dead, you're suppose to be dead ! Your Reigal killed you, i saw it myself " Kagerōza shouted.

That's what i wanted you to think " Mayuri replied with a smile recalling what happened.

**30 minutes ago**

**Mayuri's POV**

I already caught wind regarding how the Shinobi were able to easily bypass my security and how they were able to get into my blindspots. The only way they would be able to do that is if someone on the inside was aiding them. I put two together and realized it was you all this time and you jump started your chance to try taking over.

" You aren't getting away with this ! " i shouted as i pressed the button which activated my defenses only to be stabbed by my Reigal.

" Looks like i got you good my twin! " my clone said to me.

" What the hell ? What's going on here ? "i asked pretending to be shocked.

" Looks like my Reigals have worked like a charm " you said to me as you walked around assuming i was dead.

" You, you created this ? " Mayuri i asked.

" The time or waiting is over, it's now time for the Gotei 13 to get replaced " you answered.

I must admit, i wasn't expecting you to act so soon and you did catch me off-guard, however thankfully your Reigal didn't take to account that i put kevlar underneath my robe nor account to the fact i had an artificial heart that i can control to stop rapid blood loss for a while. Normally, people would die if they lose more than 2.5 liters of blood and it's only natural to assume i died near instantly due to the fact i had lost 4 liters of blood however one thing you failed to take account to is that i can still survive even if there's only a small cup of blood within me thanks to my body modifications. I was able to use what little strength i had and uses my regenerative serum to heal my punctured heart wound

**Present Day**

" How were you able to deal your clone ? You should've been injured and pushed to the brink of the death like everyone else " Kagerōza asked them.

" Isn't it obvious ? Mayuri never likes to get his own hands dirty " Kisuke answered.

**25 minutes ago**

**Kisuke's POV**

I got a call from Mayuri about your plan and learned your true intentions.

" He's making his move ! Bring the Reigal copy ASAP ! " Mayuri said to me.

" Very well then ! " i replied as i took the Reigal i was working hard for all the time and bring it to the Soul Society.

Once at the Soul Society, Mayuri then came to me to talk about a certain creation wrecking his lab. I of course dispatched the clone with no effort considering i slashed his throat before it can even chant Bankai and we then put our plan to attack.

" How were you able to defeat a Reigal of my level so easily ? " Mayuri asked me with an annoyed look on his face.

" I was a trained assassin by Yoruichi. Not even your Reigal was smart enough to avoid my portable Gigal trick " i answered.

" These Reigals are powerful but they seem to lack common sense and get full of themselves " Mayuri stated.

" Enough of that, let's cover our game plan here " i replied.

" It seems like Kagerōza was given a power boosting drug by Aizen, combined with his modifications to his mod soul and Reigal, his power output is close to matching the Captain Commander. This isn't a good sign considering he created a Reigal of the first Kenpachi to weaken the Captain Commander and with the rest of the Gotei 13 fighting Reigals, they would too weakened to do a combined assault against him " Mayuri explained to me.

" It seems like former Captains Gin and Tōusen made a deal with him, it seems they wish to have Kagerōza weaken the Gotei 13 so they can attack it in exchange of giving him Nozomi. Knowing Aizen, that power boosting drug is experimental to begin with and hence why he's using Kagerōza as a guinea pig for it. We already know that them having Nozomi is a lie because we found her first but Kagerōza doesn't know it's probably a ploy to get him killed off, so that's a key advantage to us " Mayuri explained to me his masterplan.

" So how do we go by doing this ? " i asked him.

" We'll trick him into thinking he succeeded by making Gigal copies of Gin and Tōusen transport the fake Nozomi to him, once he merged with the fake copy, he should be poisoned and whatever power increase he gained would be lost greatly. In order to do that, you have to keep him occupied as long as possible while i make the necessary planning and modifications needed to carry out the plan " Mayuri explained to me.

" That guy is too strong at this point, even if i used Bankai, i have no guarantee chance of winning " i stated.

" That's the point, Kagerōza thinks you're the only threat left in his plans. Once he thinks he's beaten you, he would drop his guard and that would be our chance to take him down" Mayuri replied.

**Present Day**

" You bastards! You tricked me ! " Kagerōza shouted.

" You were so blinded by your own power that you didn't see that even if we didn't intervene, that experimental hollowfication would've killed you off anyways. All this time you were a guinea pig to Aizen's plan . Aizen also did this in an attempt to get rid of any future threats to him by making seem like he's trying to make you stronger but in reality, he's cleverly weeding out competition " Kisuke explained to Kagerōza as he coughs out more blood.

" That bastard set me up ! How can he after all i've done for him ? " Kagerōza shouted.

" I must admit, i didn't know you had dealings with Aizen. You can prove to be useful to revealing Aizen's network, well at least your real body Ōko Yushima. You're copy that you control is no longer useful to us and too dangerous to be kept around , i prefer the whole comatose body of yours. Don't worry, i have the technology to make you alive long enough to make you talk about what you know about the Shinobis and Aizen so i don't mind you're artificial body dying " Mayuri explained to the former 7th seat.

" I won't let you near my real body ! " Kagerōza shouted as he dashes towards Mayuri and clashes his Shikai with Mayuri.

" It's amazing you're still standing after all the damage you've taken " Mayuri said to Kagerōza as the former 7th seat attacks with blind fury.

"** Kūkan Hen'i **( 空間変位 _Spatial Displacement_) " Kagerōza chanted as he relocates himself instantly behind Kagerōza.

" I already know what you're going to do " Mayuri laughed as he dodges out the way and slashes Kagerōza across the shoulder.

" ARRGH ! " Kagerōza shouted as his shoulder tries to regenerate but it's failing.

" You're body is too heavily poisoned to ever hope of regenerating " Mayuri said to Kagerōza as Kagerōza comes at him with blind fury.

" You'll pay for this ! " Kagerōza shouted as he comes at Mayuri with a volley of fast slashes but Mayuri dodges using his Shunpo skills.

"** Seishinnoudehō**(精神の腕砲_Spirit Arm Cannon_)" Mayuri chanted as he removes the wires on his arms and then his left arm socket becomes a Gatling gun like weapon where he fires 120 shots a second of bullets made of spiritual energy which forces Kagerōza into the defense

" **Kōgeki Fukusei** (攻撃複製 _Attack Duplication _) " Kagerōza chanted as he absorbs the blasts and condenses it within his blade and fires the blast back at Mayuri.

" **Hadō #** **64. Daimonji **_(_だいもんじ _Fire Blast_ )" Mayuri countered as he blasts away all the attacks coming at him.

" ARRGH ! " Kagerōza shouted as he coughs up blood.

" Give it up, you lost ! Your power at your weakened state is so pitiful that even my Shikai is seeming like overkill " Mayuri explained to Kagerōza.

" Damn you! Damn you to hell ! " Kagerōza shouted in anger as he holds his head in pain.

" I should be damning you, you made me into a laughing-stock with your Project Spearhead failure. To think i taught a miserable failure liek you anything that made me a genius" Mayuri explained to Kagerōza.

" Project Spearhead was a project that i planned to use to save countless lives in the process , it was beyond revolutionary however you self-righteous hypocritical bastards ruined it all " Kagerōza shouted.

" What can i say, they didn't approve of you killing Rukongai civilians from the poorest districts , after all they're very picky about who they kill " Mayuri stated.

" All i did was kill the worst criminals within the Rukongai in the name of science! How was that affecting the Balance of Souls ? You people killed thousands of civilians and neglect millions of souls to poverty and crime , isn't that a bigger threat to the Balance of Souls ? Don't give me that crap about you guys now caring about the Balance of Souls when you guys allow millions to suffer. My Reigal project would be making this world a better place " Kagerōza explained to Kisuke.

" It's true this world isn't perfect but don't you ever consider that they're better ways to maintaining peace than ruling everything with an iron fist ? You think your Reigal project would succeeded ?What if the Reigal were to turn on you and start running things ? Have you really thought out your plan that well ? " Kisuke asked.

" Shut up! I don't want to hear that from the lapdog of the Soul King! Aizen would take care of him and together we'll make this world a better place " Kagerōza shouted.

" Tell us your plan with Aizen, were you planning on joining forces with him ? " Kisuke asked him.

" There's no point of asking me anything...Because there isn't going to be anything left of this whole place once i'm done " Kagerōza shouted.

" You're Hollowfication doesn't matter at this point. Combined with both the power draining drugs and the Reisutōnsage in your body, you don't have much time left until you die " Mayuri explained to Kagerōza.

" I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU MAYURI KUROTSUCHI ! " Kagerōza shouted in fury as his power fluctuates out of control.

" That's nothing new ! " Mayuri sarcastically stated.

" It's people like you who piss me off ! Having you as captain despite being a criminal whose killed countless people in the past just shows how revolting he Soul Society is . Im going to destroy every last trace of this cursed world ! **Renzan - Hajō Kūri** (連斬 覇錠空蔾, _Serial-Slashing Tyrant Lock Void Bramble_)" Kagerōza shouted as he stabs his Shikai into the ground and creates a giant cross like building sanctuary thing around him.

" What's going on ? " Mayuri asked.

" He's absorbing all the Reishi within the Seireitei " Kisuke answered.

" This is bad, his body can't contain that much power, especially in his weakened state . If he dies during this, all that power would explode and wipe out everything " Mayuri explained to Kisuke.

" He knows he's lost the battle so he intends to take out everyone within the Soul Society as well as himself " Kisuke stated.

" We can't just let him do that " Mayuri replied.

" Way ahead of you ! **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke chanted as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast towards the structure but the attack doesn't do any damage to the structure.

" You guys can't stop me ! " Kagerōza shouted.

" The amount of Reishi he's gathering seems to be at a rate of **100,000 RYK** per second. Every 10 seconds that pasts, his Reishi gathering would exponentially increase until his body fails him and once he dies,all that power would be unleashed " Mayuri explained to Kisuke.

" What's his current level of power and how much time we have left to stop him ? " Kisuke asked him.

" His power just climbed up to **10,000,000 RYK** and rising, we only have about 2 minutes before he unleashes his attack " Mayuri answered.

" **10,000,000 RYK** and rising ? At this rate, even my Bankai alone would not be enough to stop it " Kisuke replied.

" Need help ? " Yoruichi asked Kisuke as she arrives with a bag.

" We'll be glad to assist ! " Tessai answered.

" So you guys came here to assist ? " Kisuke asked.

" We're not the only ones ! " Yoruichi stated as all the Captains and Vice Captains are standing up again.

" How are they still standing ? " Mayuri asked.

" I've handed everyone these emergency energy pills that would give them all temporary boost in fighting power just in case the plan didn't go through " Yoruichi explained to Kisuke.

" Things are getting interesting ! " Kenpachi said to the Shinigami.

" Indeed, i'm in the mood of destroying some shit ! " Ikkaku stated.

" I'm not a fan of destruction but i'm far less of a fan for ugly eyesores like that tower " Yumichika replied.

" This Reiatsu is insane ! " Iba stated.

" If that thing blows up here, it would easily take out the Seteriert " Sajin replied.

" It's growing bigger every second ! " Shunsui stated.

" Indeed , so much Reiatsu is being concentrated within that weapon " Ukitake replied.

" Damn it, we have to act fast ! " Hitsugaya said to the rest.

" How can he be generating that much power ? Even if he's modified his body, there's no way a single Shinigami should be able to absorb that much power " Momo asked

" That Shikai he's using is also a modified Zanpakutō, he's merged his Shikai with a forbidden Kidō spell that allows one to control the flow of Reishi and absorbs Reishi and even manipulate space and time. It would explain how a lowly 7th seat with barely any physical prowess was able to ascend to the level " Nanao explained to the group.

" How do you know this ? " Ikkaku asked.

" Because i've the best Vice Captain when it comes to Kidō skills " Nanao replied.

" Let's go for an all out attack! I " Yoruichi said to Shinigami.

" With all the Reishi in that structure, smashing it would destroy the Seireitei if released " Byakuya said to the former Captain.

" That's why i'm here to teleport it all away once it " Tessai stated.

" We need to hit that thing with everything we got ! " Ukitake said to the Shinigami as he arrives with Shunsui.

" You guys arrived here late ! " Yoruichi said to the two Elder Captains

" We had to make sure everyone was in safety " Shunsui stated.

Unohana and Yamamoto appear as well with Unohana exhausted from healing Yamamoto who's been fully restored from all the injuries he suffered from fighting Reigal Kenpachi.

" We have to hit the enemy with everything we got ! " Yamamoto shouted as he calls for everyone to go for the offensive.

" **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren **" Reigal Rukia chanted as she fires a 6 foot diameter beam towards the tower.

" Take this ! **Hikōtsu Taihō** " Renji chanted as he shoots a red blast at the tower.

" **Muonautā Fūsokuyari** (無音アウター風速やり _Silent Kill Wind Spears ) " _Ibiki chanted as she generates 10 nearly invisible wind spears to throw at the tower.

" **Snap ****Tobiume: Nishisen Katagien Yari **(螺線形木炎槍_Spiraling Tree Flame Spear_ ) " Momo chanted as she holds her Shikai with both hands firing a blast towards the tower.

" Take this ! **Enchō Goku Suiryoku **( 延長極推力 _Extending Pole Thrust_ ) " Reigal Ikkaku chanted as he extends his Shikai 15 feet to attack the attack the structure

"** Usugiri****# 4** **Yūgana Chōyaku Suraisu **(優雅な跳躍スライス_Graceful Leaping Slice_) " Yumichika as he does a leaping slash at the structure.

" **Hadō #58. Tenran** (闐嵐, _Orchid Sky_) " Izuru chanted as he shoots a tornado towards the tower.

" **Growl Nami Haineko** (波灰猫, _Ash Cat Wave_ )" Rangiku chanted as she points the hilt towards the tower sending a wave of ash towards it.

_" _**Hadō # 73** . **Sōren Sōkatsui** _(_双蓮蒼火墜,_ Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) " _Nanao chanted as she fires a massive blue energy beam towards the tower.

"** Chikyūno Kōguno Nenshō**( 地球の工具の燃焼 _Combusting Earth Cutter_ ) 'Iba chanted as he smashes the ground with his Zanpakutō. The attack causes an explosion that travels in a path towards the tower.

" **Kōtta Yuki Imochi** (凍った雪いもち _Frozen Snow Blast_ ) " Isane chanted as her Shikai glows and 3 white beams come out heading towards the tower.

" **Absorb and deflect** **Zankyō Kyūshū** (残響を吸収 A_bsorbing Reverberation ) " _Nemu chanted as she fires a laser from the release of her Shikai.

" **Shōgon Retsu** ( 荘厳列_ Solemn String _) " Sasakibe chanted as he thrusts his rapier releasing a thin laser like lightning blast which hits the tower.

" **Tenbatsukaen** (天罰を火炎_Flames of Heavenly Punishment_) " Sajin chanted as he takes a large breath and shoots a massive gust of flames towards the tower.

" **Shūkei: Hakuteiken** (終景: 白帝剣, _Endscape: White Emperor Sword_ ) " Byakuya chanted as he dashes towards the tower.

"** Hiryūhō** (氷竜砲_Ice Dragon Cannon_ ) " Hitsugaya chanted as he uses both hands on his sword to shoot a dense beam of blue energy traveling to the tower.

" **Kendō: ****Ryōdan** (剣道:両断, _Way of The Sword_ :_Bisection"_) " Kenpachi chanted as he swings his sword horizontally with two hands hitting the tower.

" **Shunshinraijin** (瞬神雷神,_ "Flashing Lightning God"_) " Soifon and Yoruichi chanted they ires a massive blast of lightning from their right palms towards the tower

"** Bushōgoma** (不精独楽, _Lazy Spinning Top_)" Shunsui chanted as he swings his sword to create a gust of wind which envelops the tower.

" **Sōingugyo**(ソーイング魚_ Sawing Fish_)" __Ukitake countered as he swings both his blades around unleashing two discs of electricity which hits the tower.

" **Nake, Benihime**(啼け紅姫,_Sing, Crimson Princess_) " Kisuke countered as he fires a strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blast towards the tower.

" **Hadō # 88** **Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**(飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_) " Unohana chanted as she fires her attack with one hand towards the tower

" **Taimatsu** (松明, _"Torch"_) " Yamamoto chanted as he shoots a fireball at the green fortress.

All the attacks hit the tower and causes the barrier to start cracking .

" It's going to blow ! " Shunsui stated.

" Everyone,cover your ears " Yamamoto commanded as everyone covers their ears.

"** Bakudō # 96 **Kūkanten'i** **_(_空間転位,_ Spatial Displacement) _" Tessai chanted as he teleports the cracking tower to a far away distance. A bright light is seen from over 100 miles away.

" That was too close for comfort ! " Hitsugaya said to the group.

" Indeed, we wouldn't be able to survive the blast " Yoruichi replied.

Mayuri walks towards Kagerōza whose shocked to see his attack stopped.

" Looks like your Coup De Dat didn't work as you planned! " Mayuri said to the Captain.

" Damn you! Damn you all to hell ! " Kagerōza shouted he coughs up blood and falls to the ground and his body starts to break down.

" The poison is taking it's effect ! Soon you'll cease to exist ! " Mayuri explained to Kagerōza who struggles to move.

" Fuck, i was close , so close ! " Kagerōza shouted as he falls to the ground and his body disintegrates.

" Looks like we put an end to his Reigal uprising ! " Shunsui stated.

" Now time to find where the real Oko is at " Kisuke replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the main computer room<strong>

Tōusen is still on the phone with Gin.

" Looks like Kagerōza is dead " Tōusen said to Gin.

" Not surprise, the Hollowfication formula Aizen has is incomplete and still in the prototype stages " Gin explained to Tōusen.

" I guess it's back to the drawing board right ? " Tōusen asked.

" I'll let Aizen know then . What is the status of Las Noches ? " Gin asked.

" The threat is being asseted as we speak ! How are the Shinobi doing ? " Tōusen answered.

" They've made it back to the Quincy hideout safe and sound "Gin stated as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Vandenreich base<strong>

Kakashi, Sai, Yūgao and Yamato return to base with Loyd Lloyd and Royd Lloyd with the data they need that they stole from Mayuri's computer database.

" Looks like you guys have returned " Haschwald said to the group.

" We got the data disc downloaded " Royd said to the leader.

" So how long would it take to print out the documents ? " Kakashi asked.

" Only a few minutes! Once we get you the documents, you can return to the Shinobi World and begin planing the assault against the Soul Society " Haschwald explained to the Shinobi.

" We can't thank you enough for this " Yamato stated.

" With our forces combined, they can't hope to win ! " Haschwald replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Aizen gets a call from Gin regarding the Shinobi.

" So how did the experiment regarding Kagerōza go ? " Aizen asked.

" He's dead, the drug did it's effect but it's still too unstable to be used to strengthen the Espadas " Gin explained to Aizen.

" I see, well at least we eliminated the last problem to my ultimate plans " Aizen stated.

" How coy of you, getting rid of any potential competition to your path of world domination, so what have you been up to ? " Gin asked .

" Just arranging another deal with the Akatsuki leader to take down another remaining thorn in my side " Aizen answered.

" So you're going to turn on them ? " Gin questioned the former Squad 5 Captain.

" You're aware what would happen if he was to awaken right ? " Aizen asked Gin.

" I see, so they really are that close to bringing him back ? " Gin answered with a question.

" Thanks to Zetsu's intel, i caught wind of the big lie they've been covering up " Aizen explained to Gin.

" So they were planning on double-crossing us all this time ? " Gin asked.

" Yep , however there's no need to worry. The Akatsuki Leader promised me that he'll take care of the threat himself " Aizen answered.

" Can he really be trusted after the stunt he pulled with the Hōgyoku within the 5 Kage Summit ? " Gin asked.

"Trust me when i say that with Sasuke, i have leverage over him and besides, this benefits both of us having them eliminated " Aizen explained to Gin.

" Wouldn't be easier to kill him when you have the chance ? " Gin questioned the former Captain.

" I'm afraid it's not that simple ! Madara has control of 7 Bjuus, that makes his power at this point on par with my Hōgyoku and not to mention he also has leverage with Orihime at his side . neither of us would gain anything fighting at the moment " Aizen explained to Gin.

" I guess that makes sense " Gin replied.

" So how are things within Las Noches ? " Aizen asked.

" Pretty good, a few minor nuisances but nothing to worry about " Gin answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the rooftop of Las Noches<strong>

Patros clashes with Sasuke whose notably worn out from his battle with Ulquorria.

" Not bad, you're not too shabby for a human but you're kind would never exceed the level of a Hollow" Patros arrogantly laughed as he pushes back Sasuke.

" At this rate, i can't hold him back much longer ! " Sasuke said to himself.

" **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros chanted as he fires a Cero like blast from his sword towards Sasuke.

" **Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu **" Sasuke chanted as he shoots a massive fire blast which cancels out the Cero.

" That attack of yours is strong but can you keep it up ? **Bala Ducha** ( _Spanish for Bullet Shower _) " Patros chanted as he fires Balas from his left hand.

" **Fire Style : Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu **" Sasuke countered as he fires hundreds of fireballs the size of bullets which cancels out the Balas.

" How annoying ! **Presa Dibujo Rápido** ( _Spanish for Quick Draw Barrage_ ) " Patros chanted as he draws his blade multiple times shooting a wave of energy blasts.

" **Chidori Nagashi** ( 千鳥流し_One Thousand Birds Current_ ) " Sasuke countered as he releases Chidori in every direction creating an explosive electrical discharge which cancels out the blast however Sasuke is left exhausted from the attack.

" Not bad human but it seems like you reached your limit human ! " Patros laughed with arrogance as he draws his sword.

" My body won't move ! I'm too exhausted ! " Sasuke said to himself as he's about to get stabbed .

" Die ! " Patros shouted as he goes to finish off Sasuke.

" Sasuke i'll save you! " Suigetsu stated as Partos blade cuts through his chest with his blade but he sees the water reforms and traps his blade inside his body.

" What the hell ? Why can't i cut you ? " Patros shouted as he struggles to move his blade out of Suigetsu's water body .

" Suprised ? My water body can't be harmed by normal attacks ! " Suigetsu explained to Patros only to see Jugo behind him within his Level 2 curse mark form.

" RAWWARGH ! " Jūgo roared as he punches Patros in the in the face sending him a mile away into a 50 foot pillar which shatters into pieces from the impact.

" Looks like they made it ! " Sasuke said to himself as Karin rushes to help Skullak.

" You look like you're hurt badly " Karin said to Skullak.

" Yeah, i took a beating ! Are you a medic ? " Skullak asked.

" Please help us out ! " Cirucci said to Karin.

" Let me first tend to him, bite my neck quickly ! " Karin said to Skullak.

" HEY! DON'T BE TRYING TO HIT ON MY MAN ! " Cirucci shouted.

" Are you kidding me ? I'm not interested in anyone but Sasuke " Karin replied.

" THEN WHY DO YOU WANT HIM TO BITE YOU ? " Cirucci asked her.

" Because i can heal via skin contact ! Trust me on this one " Karin stated only to see Skullak bite her.

" What are you doing ? " Cirucci shouted only to see Skullak healed back to normal within seconds.

" I'm fully healed ! " Skullak said to Karin looking at all his wounds gone.

" How did you do that ? " Cirucci asked Karin.

" It's a power i was born with ! This ability has been shown to heal even life threatening injuries in a short period of time, and is capable of quickly energizing those i heal. However, this technique rapidly depletes my Chakra reserves, and i'm left with a permanent bite mark every time i use it . Due to its depletion of Chakra, it is dangerous for me to use this ability more than once a day " Karin explained to Cirucci as she shows off her bitemarks.

" So you can't heal her the same way ? " Skullak asked her.

" I can still heal her, you're wounds looked more serious so i had to use it on you ! " Karin explained to the former Primera Espada.

" Can you still heal her ? " Skullak asked.

" I can, but it's going to take a bit longer " Karin answered.

" I'll protect you while you heal her " Skullak stated.

" Thanks ! " Karin said to Skullak.

" No i should be thanking you ! " Skullak replied.

Meanwhile Patros gets back up with blood coming out of his head due to the punch he sustained.

" That hurt you bastard ! " Patros shouted.

" Must crush enemy ! " Jugo shouted as he bangs his chest.

" You couldn't of said it better myself ! **Suiton: Gōsuiwan** _(_ 水遁・豪水腕の術_Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique ) "_ Suigetsu chanted as his arms grow 3 times their size and comes after Patros who's pushed to the defense by the attacking group.

" **Presa Dibujo Rápido** ( _Spanish for Quick Draw Barrage_ ) " Patros chanted as he draws his blade multiple times shooting a wave of energy blasts but Jūgo charges through it with ease and goes to punch Patros in the face but the Arrancar blocks the punch.

" You can't hope to beat me with such predictable blows ! " Patros shouted only to see Suigetsu come at him

" Take this ! " Suigetsu shouted as he slashes Patros back , lightly wounding the Arrancar.

" Son of a bitch! " Patros shouted as he's punched in the face by Jugo and knocked into the ground with violent force.

" DIE ! DIE! DIE ! DIE ! " Jugo shouted as he throws a barrage of punches at Patros face messing him up.

" Bastard ! ARRGH ! " Patros shouted as he shoots a Bala which knocks Jugo off him.

" Looks like you got messed up badly ! " Suigetsu said to Patros in a mocking tone.

" You'll pay for mocking me ! **Level 20 Iaido** " Patros shouted as he fires massive energy blast which disperses Suigetsu only to have him reform afterwards.

" Looks like you need to do better than that ! " Suigetsu stated as he gets his distance.

" How did you turn yourself into water ? " Patros asked only to see Sasuke get back up.

" I'll be more concern with you being wet " Sasuke answered.

" So what, as if getting my clothes wet would make me retreat " Patros laughed.

" You're dumber than i thought " Suigetsu replied as Sasuke comes at him with Chidori.

" Chidori ! " Sasuke shouted as he electrocutes Patros causing him to take damage.

" ARRGH ! " Patros shouted as he struggles to move.

" RAAWRGH ! " Jugo shouted as he jumps into the air and does a doublefisted hammer strike which smashes Patros to the ground.

" ARRGH ! " Patros shouted as he coughs up blood.

" That's enough Jugo, we need this guy alive " Sasuke said to him as Jugo backs off.

" THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU ! " Patros shouted as he gets up in rage and files 300 feet high above the rooftop and goes to charge up his Cero.

" This isn't good ! " Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

" Don't worry, i'll counter it ! " Jugo shouted as he charges up a Chakra blast only for Sasuke to stop him.

" We can't fire blasts of that level, it might do further damage to the dome " Sasuke said to Jugo.

" Then how do we stop that blast ? " Suigetsu shouted.

" Too bad, now you have no way of preventing me for leveling the place ! **Gran Rey Cero !** " Patros shouted as he fires the powerful blast at the dome of Las Noches.

" **Battle, Gladiador** (_Spanish for Gladiator_) " Skullak countered as he uses his shield to deflect the Cero upwards into the sky which causes a mile radius explosion 5 miles above Las Noches.

" What ? How did you ? I thought i had you down for good " Patros shouted only to see Karin there.

" You have her to thank for why i'm fully healed " Skullak answered.

" Doesn't matter, i'm still way stronger than you. After all i'm in my Second release form " Patros explained to Skullak.

" Is that so ? Then come at me with everything you got " Skullak stated.

" You are aware that if you use any energy based attacks , you blow the whole place up " Patros laughed.

" Then i'll just deal with you physically " Skullak replied as he waits for Patros to attack.

" That means you have no chance of beating me ! Time to make sure i get my payback " Patros shouted.

" You guys did well but allow me to handle Patros alone " Skullak said to Suigetsu as Suigetsu and Jugo watch him fly into the air.

" Ha, you should've asked for their help because it's time i finish you off " Patros laughed as he goes to attack Skullak but is slashed down by the Arrancar before he can blink.

" Looks like your Second Resurrección wasn't complete enough " Skullak said to Patros as he holds onto his chest.

" What the hell ? " How can he easily slash through my Hierro! I have a Second Resurreicon ! It makes no sense he can be on par with me with just his first Resurrección " Patros said to himself.

" You arrogantly assumed that you were at the same level as a Espada who also has Second Resurrección . You're original power level is only **15,000 RYK,** at most you're around **1,500,000 RYK** even with a Second Resurrección. That's only half the Reiatsu level of my first release state " Skullak explained to Patros.

" That's bullshit! I'm stronger than you ! **Burst Forth Gerifalte **" Patros chanted as he fires a Cero like blast from his sword towards Skullak but Skullak isn't even scratched.

" Is that all you got ? " Skullak yawned taunting

" SON OF A BITCH ! **Bala Ducha** ( _Spanish for Bullet Shower _) " Patros chanted as he fires Balas from his left hand and right hand only to see Skullak cut and deflect all blasts.

" See the difference in power now ? You can't win ! " Skullak said to Patros.

" Then i'll just have to show you how much stronger i am and prove you wrong " Patros shouted as he charges towards Skullak.

" Time to end this ! **Cuatro Hojas del Gladiador** ( _Spanish for Four Blades of the Gladiator_ ) " Skullak chanted as he transforms his sword and cuts Patros down with a powerful slash to the shoulder.

" ARRGH ! " Patros shouted as he drops to the ground being forced back into base form.

" We did it ! " Cirucci said to Skullak.

" He's still alive, which would be useful for making him talk " Skullak replied only to see Patros get back up in anger.

" You bastards! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU ! " Patros shouted as he presses the button for his bombs but it's not working.

" I jammed all your bombs with my Lightning Senbon , it's no use . They's been disabled by the electromagnetic waves within my senbon. They won't respond to you anymore " Sasuke explained to Patros as the Arrancar desperately dashes towards Karin and holds a knife to her neck.

" None of you guys move ! Move an inch and she gets it " Patros shouted as he holds Karin hostage.

" How desperate are you when you have to take a hostage ? " Sasuke asked.

" Shut up ! Hand me the Hōgyoku or she gets it ! " Patros shouted.

" Even if we hand you the Hōgyoku , you've proven to be too weak to ever use it " Skullak explained to Patros.

" You're pathetic for having to take hostages, you must feel pitiful that you were so easily defeated " Suigetsu explained to Patros.

" Yeah, you have to take little old me as hostage " Karin mocked.

" Aren't you worried about your own life ? " Patros asked.

" Nope, because my rescuers just came for me " Karin replied.

" What are you talking about ? " Patros asked as he turns around to see Fuen and Bari behind him.

" **Pistola Sueño** (_Spanish for Sleeping Pistols_ ) " Bari chanted as he aims down his sight and hits Patros in the head with the round which knocks him away from Karin and allows Karin top escape.

" You guys, you think you can stop me ? " Patros shouted as he struggles to resist sleep given he was hit in an open wound by the round.

" **Sueño Metralletas** ( _Spanish for Sleeping Machine Guns_ ) " Furen chanted as he shoots 20 rounds from his Uzi looking Machine guns which hits Patros.

" **Pistola Sueño** (_Spanish for Sleeping Pistols_ ) " Bari chanted as he aims down his sight and hits 10 Arrancars with his tranquilizer Balas which also hit's Patros.

" Damn you bastards ! " Patros shouted as he tries to charge up but is hit in the back of the neck by Skullak.

" Looks like your plan once again ends in failure " Skullak said to Patros as he's out cold.

" So were to take him ? " Furen asked.

" Take him to the interrogation room, we need to find out where Moradarth has been hiding after all these years " Skullak answered.

" Tell everyone that the crisis has been averted for now " Cirucci said to Bari.

" Can do ! " Bari replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Western Hueco Mundo<strong>

Moradarth gets a call from Tarrantsu about the whole incident regarding Patros.

" So is Patros dead ? " Moradarth asked.

" He was captured by the Arrancar Army within Aizen's side and all of Los Monstruos are dead " Tarrnastu answered.

" I see, it looks like my prototype power enchantments still need work for now " Moradarth stated.

" You don't seem that broken up on losing your stronger batch of Arrancars " Taranstu asked his master.

" They were an older generation of Arrancars, as far as i'm concern, they were obsolete and expendable. With my ever growing Arrancar army, their loss would do very little to delay his plans" Moradarth explained to Taranstu.

" It's just like you to be so cold ! " Taranstu stated.

" Did you get the files from Aizen's database regarding his Hōgyoku research and Hollowfication data ? " Moradarth asked.

" Yes i have , i almost got caught by Tōusen but i was able to slide out with all the information " Taranstu explained to Moradarth .

" Excellent ! Now do me one last favor ! " Moradarth said to his minion.

" What is it ? " Taranstu asked.

" Tie up some loose ends and erase any trace of your presence " Moradarth replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Noches<strong>

1:00 P.M. Everyone in Las Noches are celebrating the foiling of Patros attempts to destroy the entire place.

" Looks like we saved ourselves from annihilation ! " Skullak said to Cirucci.

" Indeed, everyone really did pitch in, even the newcomers " Cirucci replied.

" We couldn't let our new home just be destroyed " Sasuke said to the Arrancars.

" You all helped out today, especially you Karin ! " Skullak said to the group.

" It's no problem ! " Karin replied.

" Looks like you let someone else aside from Sasuke bite your neck ! " Suigetsu teased messing with Karin.

" SHUT UP! " Karin replied as she punches Suigetsu in the face only for his water body to negate the punch.

" So what to do now ? " Jugo asked.

" Let's have some lunch together " Skullak answered as they all head out to have lunch.

Meanwhile Menoly and Loly are hanging out with each other.

" So i wonder if training would resume " Menoly asked her friend.

Meanwhile Barragan is with his Fracción who are disappointed that they didn't get any action.

" I was hoping to get a fight today " Abirama said to the others disappointed by the fact he didn't get to fight the intruders.

" Don't worry, once find where Moradarth is at , we'll have enough people to kill " Charlotte replied.

" Moradrath is finally making his move ? " Findor asked.

" I was hoping that piece of shit of a brother would've dropped dead already but it seems like he's still alive after all these years " Barragan said to his Fracción.

" I wonder if he succeeded in trying to make the Hōgyoku " Gigo said to Barragan.

" My brother would never succeed in making something of that level. Even with Szayel 's brother aiding him, he's not going to get far. The only way he can make any Hōgyoku is if he had Aizen himself help him " Barragan explained to his Fracción.

" I guess you have a point, we shouldn't worry too much about that " Choe replied.

" If i knew how to make the Hōgyoku , i would be the King of Hueco Mundo and Aizen would be the subordinate " Barragan said to himself .

Meanwhile Grimmjow is talking with his Fracción who did a great job protecting Las Noches from Patro's minions.

" Looks like you guys did a great job today " Grimmjow said to his Fracción.

" Thanks, you're praise means alot to us " Shawlong explained to Grimmjow as he appreciates his master's gratitude.

" Where you guys get this strong ? " Grimmjow asked.

" When we died, we all ended up in Hell and had to fight everyday against demons, it seemed like our powers increased from our experience in hell " Shawlong explained to Grimmjow.

" Sounds like hell is alot of fun ! I think i'll have a treat there when i die " Grimmjow stated.

" Sounds like you'll enjoy hell " Edrad said to Grimmjow.

" We're all bound for hell anyways,it sounds like fun to me " Grimmjow replied.

" So is the training going to resume today ? " Yildorft asked.

" How the hell should i know ? " Grimmjow replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Hospital Team<strong>

The Construcción team are hospitalized and are being tended by the nurses within the room after suffering injuries from Patros attack.

" Looks like construction has been delayed for a while " Suku Rapa said to the guys while he has bandages on his body.

" How long do you think we'll be stuck in the hospital? " Obarodo asked .

" For a while " Haitawa answered.

" Crap ! " Ranpeji stated.

" This isn't good ! " Rongu Hauru replied.

" Don't worry ! With that Orihime girl coming back here, you guys would be healed up in no time " Rudbornn said to the group.

" Rudbornn ? " Suku Rapa asked as he sees the Arrancar here.

" You guys should be working again by tomorrow " Rudbornn replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the lab<strong>

Szayel and Shokku finish dismantling the last bomb and put it into the scrap metal bin.

" This bomb could have been constructed by only one person " Szayel explained to Shokku.

" Who could've made something this powerful and complex ? " Shokku asked Szayel .

" It has to be the work of my second brother Tarran, he's the only one who can make something this sophisticated " Szayel answered.

" So does that mean that Moradarth declared war on us ? " Shokku asked.

" Yes however that would prove to be a fatal mistake messing with us . Once we make Patros talk and find his location , we would then plan our counterattack " Szayel replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society<strong>

2:00 P.M. Yamamoto and Mayuri extract information from the comatose Oko from his brain using advanced technology to get information from his mind.

" So how long would it take for us to get what we need ? " Yamamoto asked Mayuri.

" Just a bit longer ! I'm almost done " Mayuri answered.

" So the Shinobi managed to break into this place undetected ? How do we not notice something on this scale ? " Yamamoto asked Mayuri.

" It's because Kagerōza was working for Aizen and he knew the ways around this lab. To think my 7th seat would this remarkable cunning " Mayuri explained to the Captain commander as he reads into Oko's mind.

" Our security has been compromised greatly by the Shinobi ! They can now infiltrate our army without any warning. This is no longer a matter that the Aijano Gotei 13 branch can handle on their own. We would need to bring out the full unity of the Gotei 13 " Yamamoto explained to Mayuri.

" You don't mean ! " Mayuri asked.

" The Tenien 7 ! " Yamamoto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time<strong>

**Kumogakure**

2:00 P.M. All the 4 Kages and the acting Kazekage gather within the Raikage's office to discuss the ninja alliance.

" The Tenien 7 ? " Mifune asked the Samurai leader.

" There are 7 Gotei 13 organizations under the same umbrella as the Shinigami army known as the Tenien 7. Each of them are lead by a Captain Commander " Kakashi explained to the Kages.

" Captain Commanders ? " Raikage asked.

" You mean they're 7 people who exist above the power levels of a Kage ? " Onoki asked.

" The intel we got from the Shinigami indicates that there are 6 people who are ranked Captain Commander who are below the power of the Gotei 13 branch we've been fighting against all this time however despite each of them being weaker than Yamamoto, they are still several times stronger than the current Kages " Kakashi explained to the Kages.

" Tell us more about the Tenien 7 " Mizukage asked.

" We gather intel about the Tenien 7 and their fighting power . The Gotei 13 is part of the much larger USAFL ( United Shinigami Armed Forces League) " Kakashi explained to the Kages.

" USAFL ? " Tsunade asked.

" 7 major Shinigami Nations joined forces 1,000 years ago to form the Teien 7 and unified the Shinigami under a giant army . The 7 Great Nations that were born from this power merger where Oshu ,Ajiano, Kyowakoku , Goshu , Shirushiōkoku ,Hokubei and Nanbei " Kakashi explained to the Kages.

" Tell us more about these nations leaders" Baki stated.

" Oshu is run by a Shinigami named Shanodart Civronadon, a man said to be virtually unparalleled in raw strength. ,Hokubei is ran by Maxim Primero, a man is well-known for his mastery of Wind based powers, Nanabei is ran by Coluptua Cinábrio, a master tactician who is said to be the strongest user of Lightning and Psychic powers within the Soul Society, Kyowakoku is ruled by Kongu Musabique, an unrivalled user of plant based powers, Shirushiōkoku is controlled by Ajhad Sumer, a unparalleled user of the Earth element ,Goshu is controlled by Ikazna Ikaruga, the strongest swordswoman and strongest water user in the Soul Society and most notably , Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the strongest Shinigami within the last 1,000 years and unrivalled within fire based powers " Kakashi explained to the Kages.

" What are each of the power levels going by power and skill ? " Tsunade asked.

" Yamamoto is #1 out of all the Captain Commanders, # 2 would be Ikanza Ikaruga, #3 would be Coluptua Cinabro ,#4 would be Maim Primeo, #5 would be Aijad Sumer, # 6 would by Kongu Muasbique and # 7 would be Shanodart Civronadon however the order is done in a measure of skill and experience. In terms of Raw power, Shandodart is arguably even stronger than Yamamoto, Colupta's powers are more versatile and skillful than Yamamoto's, Ikaruga is faster than Yamamoto and Ajhad has greater defense power while Kongu has the best increase in power however when it comes to overall skill and power, Yamamoto outranks all of them " Kakashi explained to the Kages.

" So they're all nearly on par with Yamamoto ? Considering what someone below Yamamoto did to the Mountain Range within the Iron Bridge and Danzō, we're vastly outmatched in power" A said to the group.

" We have no way of fighting 7 people this monstrously strong ! " Tsunade stated.

" Unless we had at least 7 Tailed Beasts and fully developed Jinchuriki to boot, we would get crushed if we fought a full-scale invasion " Raikage explained to Kakashi.

" Luckily, we're not alone. If we fight with just the 5 Great Nations, we would get crushed greatly, however by uniting all the Shinobi nations and their leaders together, we can beat them with numbers . Another way to take them down is using these " Kakashi stated as he gives them a medallion.

" What are these ? " Raikage asked.

" These are our last-ditch efforts, it has the power to seal a Bankai's power " Kakashi answered.

" Where did you get something like this ? " Onoki asked.

" We had help sneaking into the Gotei 13 " Kakashi answered.

" What kind of help ? " Baki questioned the mask ninja.

" The Vandenreich, an underground resistance force made of surviving Quinces who have the technology and knowledge to help us overthrow the Gotei 13 " Kakashi answered.

" How large is their group ? " Tsunade asked.

" There are 2,886 of them within their current state, they have the means to counter the Shinigami by sealing their Bankai and their vast knowledge and terrain would allow us to take advantage and get the upper hand on the Shinigami " Kakashi explained to the Kages.

" Still even with the ability to steal Bankais, we still have to take account the large army they have " Raikage stated.

" Which is why i have found some weakness and vital areas that can give us the swift advantage and take down the Gotei 13 overnight " Kakashi replied.

" What do you have to share with us ? " Mizukage asked.

" The Aijano Branch process 3 key weapons which can be used as leverage against the rest of the Soul Society. The Jōkaishō, a powerful construct of power that is said to be so powerful that the weapons can level an entire country . The Sōkyoku , a large halberd which the Gotei 13 uses at Sōkyoku Hill to execute Shinigami who have severely broken the law and **Kidōhō** (鬼道砲, _Kidō Cannon_) , a weapon that can destroy a small dimension the size of a Country. If they fall into our hands, we can get the upper hand on the Shinigami " Kakashi explained to the group.

" So we have a chance in all this ? " Onoki asked.

" We need to plan carefully for this. The enemy isn't going to let itself get easily invaded. At most we would need several weeks of planning and cooperation with us and the rebels " Kakashi answered.

" If we play our cards right, we can rescue Gaara and have enough power to defeat the Gotei 13 " Baki stated.

" It's not going to be easy. The Nation of Aijano is the strongest nation within the Soul Society, after all Aijano became the lone superpower and most powerful of any of the super nations with Yamamoto being unmatched by any force before him. It was said that the Soul Society prior to this point was engulfed within a 1,000 year war with all 7 nations warring against each other,his power was so great that he united all of them together. He's the equivalent to the First Hokage in power so we must plan this out with utter care and not afford any mistakes " Kakashi explained to the Kages.

" Very well then, we will begin planning and mobilizing units as soon as possible " A said to the other Kages.

" We'll prepare planning and recruitment as soon as possible " Mizukage stated.

" We will set up and begin working on preparing weapons for the upcoming war " Onoki said to the Kages.

" And i'll prepare to make sure all the Shinobi are in top shape " Tsunade replied.

" The Land of Iron would begin mobilization and will wait until you all struck a decision " Mifune said to the group as all the Kages leave to their villages using the portals.

" At this point, we'll need everything we got to win this war , Naruto hopefully you reach the power needed for us to win " Kakashi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at <strong>Mount Myōboku<strong>**

Naruto fails again trying to use Sage Mode without the oil.

" AWWWWH! Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell ? ! Help me ! I don't wanna be a frog ! " Naruto shouted as he runs around only to get hit by Fukasaku's stick.

" Calm down ! " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" Damn it, this is really hard ! " Naruto said to himself.

" You were close last time around, it surprises me how fast you adapted to this training " Fukasaku said to Naruto.

" If i wish to beat the Gotei 13 , avenge Jiraiya and become Hokage " Naruto stated as he goes to use Sage Mode again.

" He's determined to achieve Sage Mode, this is his 100th time trying today. Even Jiraiya Boy can only manage to try up to 10 times per day, his stamina is something else " Fukasaku said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Las Noches Prison<strong>

Skullak and one of the interrogators arrive at Patros cell within maximum security to try making intel come out of him when they see that he's dead within his cell.

" Crap ! " one of the Arrancars shouted as he goes to check if Patros is alive.

" Is he playing possum Borutā ? " Skullak asked.

" Nope, he's dead ! It looks like he was poisoned by someone judging by the needle-shaped wound on his neck " Boruta answered.

" Impossible, how could there be another intruder within this place ? " Skullak asked the group.

" Given the increase in security within Las Noches in the last few hours, there's no way anyone could've broke in so easy " Boruta stated.

" Lock down the entire place, i want everyone to find the intruder and capture him, we can't lose our only lead to fighting Moradrath " Skullak replied as he rushes to find the killer of Patros.

" Should we contact Aizen about this ? " Boruta asked.

" Tell him that we need Orihime here pronto " Skullak replied.

* * *

><p><strong>50 miles west of Las Noches<strong>

Taranstu managed to escape using a cloaking device and goes to call Moradarth.

" Looks like the decoy invasion/hostage plot was successful after all " Taranstu said to Moradarth.

" I take it you got away safely ! " Moradarth stated.

" Yep, the blueprints to the original Hōgyoku and Hollowfication are all within my grasp " Taranstu replied.

" Did you take care of our problem ? " Moradarth asked.

" Yes, thanks to the special poison Tarran developed, it would instantly kill those injected with it and to prevent the off-chance Aizen would revive the guy to get to you, no sooner does he talk about the location or anything related to you and your secret palace, the poison in his body would disintegrate him due to the fact it's a micro Reisutōnsage bomb inside his body that would vaporize his body on a subatomic level and render any attempt to revive him useless" Taranstu explained to Moradarth.

" Excellent, now return to base before you're caught " Moradarth stated.

" Very well then ! " Taranstu replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society <strong>

4:00 P.M. Yamamoto gathers all the Captains and Vice Captains under the same room for an important meeting.

" For Yamamoto to call in a meeting with both Captains and Vice Captains, this must be a serious meeting " Nanao said to Shunsui.

" Yeah, i have a bad feeling about all this " Shunsui replied.

" Which is a natural response coming from you. It's been over 200 years since Captains and Vice Captains shared the exact same room, do you realize what this means ? " Yamamoto asked his former students.

" Going by everything that's transpired, that means something that threatens the whole world is about to occur " Ukitake answered.

" Correct, thanks to intel from the 12 division, we uncovered the fact that the Seireitei was breached by the Shinobi today " Yamamoto said to the Captains and Vice Captains.

" Breached ? How is it possible ? The Sekkiseki barrier prevents anyone from entering the Seireitei without clearance from the Soul King " Byakuya asked.

" Kagerōza was working for Aizen directly, Aizen had him use his Reigals to create a giant smokescreen so we would be too busy fighting him while the intruders escaped. He let the Shinobi into the Seireitei under our noses " Mayuri explained to the other captains.

" How bad was the extent of the hacking ? " Soifon asked.

" They stole every blueprint and architectural design for the Sertieirt and have information on every Shinigami and all 7 nations " Mayuri answered.

" So you're saying that anyone can become a target now ? " Ibiki asked.

" Indeed, what's worse is what we recovered from the databanks from Oko's mind. It seems that Aizen prior to creating Arrancars with the Hōgyoku was intending on overthrowing the Soul Society with an army of controlled convicts and criminals within the Rukongai as well as Ex Shinigami however they lacked the power needed to meet up to expectations so Aizen scrapped the idea entirely and decided to work on his Hollowfication projects " Yamamoto explained to the Shinigami.

" Aizen can't be all bad right ? Surely he has a reason for the things he's doing. He saved my life when i was a baby " Momo stated trying to deny the fact Aizen is evil.

" Momo, Aizen was the one who killed your father. Aizen's first experimental hollow by killing several Shinigami over 140 years ago. Aizen with his best friend Jeff Sheeal killed your father and several Shinigami, he covered up his crime by making his best friend take the fall for him " Yamamoto explained to Momo.

" It can't be, the man i lov.. cared for, was the one who left my mother heartbroken and alone " Momo replied as she breaks down in tears only for Hitsugaya to hug her.

" It's going to be okay " Hitsugaya said to Momo as he comforts her.

" I'm truly sorry for that but you must know the truth of what Aizen is about. You might also want to hear about this Hitsugaya for that same Hollow who killed Momo's father also was the one who killed your father " Yamamoto explained to Hitsugaya.

" You can't be serious ! " Hitsugaya shouted.

" Aizen's experimental Hollow which would become the staple of his Arrancar Army was a monster that preyed on countless Shinigami and citizens with large quantities of Reiatsu and for decades, claimed many lives across the Soul Society , killing so many people and stealing their powers. Aizen also had various backup plans and copies of his Hōgyoku prototypes considering they burned out after a while of use " Yamamoto explained to the Captains.

" So what happened to that prototype Arrancar ? " Kenpachi asked.

" Is it still alive ? " Soifon asked.

" It's been dead for 20 years thanks to the efforts of Captain Kurosaki. What was originally believed to be a conspiracy between the Squad 10 Captain and Kisuke Urahara was really an attempt to frame Captain Kurosaki. Aizen attempted to merge the Artificial Hollow with Isshin's body so he can achieve his real goal, to become a god and by using his increased power, he planned to merge himself with the great demon Hollow Kurotra " Yamamoto explained to the Shinigami.

" Kurotra ? You mean the demon from legend ? " Unohana asked.

" It's far from legend, it's as real as the Soul King himself. 10,000 years ago, the Soul King came from the heavens created by the creator of all things within the universe to combat a dark entity within the world . An ancient evil Hollow know as Kurotra a fully humanoid Hollow with no hollow hole purged the entire planet into darkness, it is said that the Soul King created his own Royal Dimension separate from the mortal plane because it was the only way to contain the immense power of Kurotra. The Soul King could never leave the Royal Dimension he created for if he had ever left, the monster might escape. To balance out humanity and it's souls, the Soul King created the Soul Society for the recently departed. To keep the balance in check from creating another Kurotra , he used the dark energy from Kurotra to create Hollows. The Hollows were corrupted souls that are meant to be purified so they can pass on and started a cycle of reincarnation to balance the world " Yamamoto explained to the Captains and Vice Captains.

" That explains why the Soul King is never shown within public, still how did Aizen of all people know about the existence of the Ōken let alone this demon ? " Hitsugaya asked.

" We still don't know at the moment, the secrets of the existence of Ōken and Kurota have been kept secret since the birth of the Gotei 13, only the Captain Commanders and Central 46 have knowledge of this " Yamamoto explained to the Captains.

" That's it ! He must've used Kyōka Suigetsu to make one of the members talk about them and hence he gained knowledge of it" Hitsugaya stated.

" This is why this is no longer an issue with the Aijano Gotei 13, this is the issue of the entire world. Tomorrow, all Vice Captains and Captain are to follow me into Tenien 7 Palace within the central part of the world. We will then unite our forces together and prepare for the upcoming Winter War " Yamamoto explained to the Captains.

" That's the first time i've heard that in 200 years " Shunsui stated.

" That just goes to show how serious things have become " Nanao replied.

" If my intel is correct, those Tailed Beast are another attempt of Aizen to obtain the power of god and now that he has 8 of those creatures and Orihime, he's become too large of a threat for a single Gotei 13 organization to handle. With his massive army of Arrancar and Shinigami, we need to unite with the other 6 nations to win "Yamamoto explained to the Captains.

" So what about Kurosaki ? " Ukitake asked.

" Aizen is after his power, that means Ichigo plays a vital role in his plans. If Ichigo can tame his hidden power and master it, then victory is assured " Yamamoto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Vizard training ground<strong>

Ichigo is trying to form his Hollow mask. Ichigo 's mask now has four thick red stripes that appear to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes of his mask and either disappear into both sides of the lower jaw or travel past the very top of the mask itself. He also has small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles. A white armor covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet.

" He's achieved Evolución again ! " Shinji said to everyone .

" About time ! I was getting bored punching you around ! " Kensei smirked as he takes out his Shikai.

" This is more like it. Time to prove how strong this for is to you ! " Ichigo replied as he dashes at Kensei with his Bankai combined with his hollow powers.

Ichigo clashes against Kensei's Shikai and Hollow mask power up and manages to clash evenly for 10 seconds straight.

" He's improving on such a fast rate , he's actually standing toe to toe with a powerhouse like Kensei " Shinji said to himself.

" To think he can master his Hollow Mask so quickly " Lisa said to herself.

" He might just get it right after all this time " Love said to himself.

" **Kūkiha**(空気刃 _Air Blades_) " Kensei chanted as he swings his blades cutting the mask and shattering Ichigo's Evolución .

" ARRGH ! " Ichigo shouted as he gets back up coughing up blood.

" I must say, i'm impressed how fast you're picking up on your Vizard Mask, too me several years to reach the level that you are right now . While you've increased your power and speed, your durability is still sub par. All that power you gain would be useless if you continue to make half assed mask like the ones you spawn. This is how durable your mask is suppose to be " Kensei explained to Ichigo as he takes off his Vizard mask and throws the mask into a 200 foot rock formation and the rock formation shatters to pieces.

" He destroyed that rock formation with just his mask " Ichigo said to himself as Ichigo watches Kensei pick up his mask that's not even scratched from being thrown into a rock.

" That pitiful mask of yours is still as weak as it was when you began that training . You rushed your Hollowfication before it can gain it's true protective shell, that kind of protection is worthless when you're dealing with opponents that can match up with a Senior Captain. This is your 100th time today so i suggest you give up and rest for now " Kensei explained to Ichigo only for Ichigo to remain in Bankai.

" I'm not quitting, i'm continuing to fight until my body can't handle it anymore . I have to rescue Orihime and put a stop to Aizen once and for all " Ichigo shouted.

" Are you kidding me ? Don't be an idiot ! You're at your limit, you need to ..." Kensei shouted only for Shinji to get in the way.

" Let him , haven't you been noticing that Ichigo has been improving largely because he hasn't taken a break ? If that's how he's getting stronger, then who are we to deny him this opportunity" Shinji explained to Kensei.

" If we do that, he might die ! " Kensei stated.

" But if we rescue, then we would've drastically cut down the time needed to master Hollowfication " Shinji replied.

" Very well then, Ichigo, you better not die on me " Kensei responded as he comes at Ichigo with his Shikai.

" I won't lose, i must get stronger , i must rescue Orihime " Ichigo replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Hideout<strong>

Aizen walks in to see Orihime within the room with no emotion within her eyes.

" Lord Aizen what brings you here ? " Orihime asked Aizen.

" It's time to return ! " Aizen answered.

" I know understand why you go the extent of everything you do , i know what you truly desire " Orihime stated.

" What is it that i desire Orihime ? " Aizen asked.

" You and i are no different. We live in a cruel world in which a so called omnipotent, benevolent being watches millions of people die within this cruel world. Every moment i draw breath, someone dies a horrible death. Every time i take a step, someone is raped. Every time i eat, someone is starving and suffering from hunger. Every time i drink, some suffers and dies of thirst. This world is a terrible place ruled by a heartless tyrant who its on his throne while millions suffer of famine, mass starvation war, disease, poverty and genocide and yet people praise him as this messiah. I was a fool to believe that this person or any deity was ever pure and good. I don't blame you Aizen for the crimes you've done, if anything i will help you in completing your goals and help you become the new King of this world " Orihime explained to him with her cold emotionless eyes.

" So you don't care about what happens to your friends or the millions of people that need to be sacrificed in order to take down the Soul King and his evil empire ? " Aizen asked Orihime.

" Madara has opened my eyes about my power, death means nothing to me. I can revive the dead as i see fit. My powers are to defy the gods themselves, even if they were turned to dust, there's nothing my powers can't bring back. You can kill as many as a billion people and i can still revive the people lost,my power is yours to use as you see fit. I'm your tool and exist for no reason aside from serving you. I will help you revive the legendary Kurotra and i would help Madara control the people within this world so they would have no evil within them. I exist to purify the world of evil and to serve my masters " Orihime explained to Aizen.

" Looks like Madara's Sharingan worked like a charm, combined with psychological manipulation, we have bent Orihime to our will and now nothing can stop us, hopefully Madara lives up to the end of his deal " Aizen said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society, 2,400 miles north of the Seireitei<strong>

6:00 P.M. Obito arrive at a hidden mountain base within the snow-capped mountains within the Soul Society's northernmost region. He sees a base hidden between 5 large mountains and a gate covered in snow and ice.

" So this is the last refuge of the Quinces ? They managed to hid within this part of the word for over 200 years . It's ashame it all has to come to an end " Obito said to himself as he heads into the base.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the massive 8 month delay within the fan fic. I didn't think that it would take this long to finish a single chapter, i wonder if i can even still be writing fan fics with all the ****complications . My new job really has cost me time to make this fan fiction and my over fan fiction has also suffered similar lags. It's also not helped with the fact that the last few months has widened the power gap between Bleach characters and Naruto characters, who knew Obito would control the Juubi or that Naruto,Sasuke or even Sakura can get this strong ? Due to that factor, i have to make even more adjustments which is huge pain in the ass considering i was already trying to improve the previous chapters in terms of writing quality and grammar. **

**Kubo isn't making my job any easier with his god awful retcons regarding Masaki , Juah Bach and Zangetsu. Hell it took me even more time to write out these god awful retcons with much better, more believable alternatives that should've been part of the the Bleach continuity Seriously Kubo, it's thanks to you, i actually thought of quitting and around july came close to actually scrapping this fan fiction.**

**Next chapter would be the long anticipated Bleach reboot for this fan fiction. The Tenen 7 are met to be the answer to alot of problems with the Bleach continuity, for example, how can just 6,000 Shinigami who can barely protect one city protect an entire world of people, it would also be purifying the series of all the stupid retcons that drag down the overall next chapter would also be the last chapter until the Shinobi Alliance Invasion arc and more build up to the war is going to be within the for the Vandereich, this would be the very last appearance they'll make within the Bleach Shippuden series because Spoiler Alert, THEY ALL FUCKING DIE ! Good riddance because they fucking suck as villains. Anyways expect it MUCH sooner than the this chapter . ******Review, Fave and Subscribe.** )******


	66. CANCELLED !

I'm sorry to inform my views on Fan fiction Net but it's time i have to do this. You're probably wondering why i haven't been updating my fan fic "Bleach Shippuden" anymore. I regret to infrom everyone that i honestly don't have the time or will power to resume the fan fiction. Here are several reasons why i stopped writing the beloved Bleach Shippuden Series.

1) My schedule within my daily life has become so complicated that i can't really keep up the demand at this point writing another 20 chapter long fan fiction on a weekly basis. Many of those who read my Bleach Shippuden Fan fiction noticed that back within 2011 and all the way until late 2011 notice that i was posting chapters within a weekly to Monthly basis however that has wanned greatly over time. For example, it took me 3 months after posting on fan fiction within late 2012 to around Aprial to bring out a chapter and twice as long to post another chapter and currently it's been nearly 7 months since i posted anything. As you can tell, i barely have time or energy to write this series at this point.

2) It's not realy my best reason i stopped posting is due to the nightmarish mistakes i've done on this fan fiction. As many can tell, this was my very first Fan Fiction ever. As expected, spelling and Grammar mistakes were common,especially around the time i was rushing out chapters on a weekly basis. They became less noticeable thanks to more skill, knowledge and a better proofreading system and even then i still had mistakes to anything there are still plenty of chapters that need correcting and as noted before, with the lack of time to fix them, i become less passionate within my work.

3)My interests in Naruto and Bleach have radically shifted at this point from when i was writing the fan fiction back at 2011. In 2011, i felt both Bleach and Naruto were at it's lowest point. For those who remember my past Journals covering the FAILbringer arc and the Middle half of the Shinobi Wolrd War. I wasn't happy with it. For the problems of Naruto, Naruto was getting too much spotlight and no other character was growing and the fights got boring because of Naruto being overpowered as hell whereas the opposite problem was true for Bleach at the time of the FAILbringer arc. Up until ichigo gained his powers, Ichigo was massively underpowered, there were barely anything eventful in the plot and even with the fights, i wasn't that happy. Then 2012-2013 came and the shift upwards in writing drastically changed . In the case for Naruto, it was for the better and the Obito revelation, Juubi fight and recent events turned Naruto from a mostly mediocre seires to arguably one of the best animes i've seen in a while. Bleach on the other hand has become the polar opposite in my opinion. The Vandereich retcon, the Kenpachi Mental Barriers retcon, Yamamaoto's Death, Unohana's death and the Maskai Retcon sunk Bleach from one of my best animes of all time to one of the worst but even as bad as Bleach is, it's still not in the top 20 of my worst animes and i'll get to that sometime in the near future. Anyways i can no longer bother to write a story in which i need to fix to continuity errors of one series while having to nerf the other, which is pretty much the worst way to write a crossover.

4) Which leads to another reason i couldn't write anymore. I spend a good 2 months thinking of ways to patch up the many plot holes and plot canyons Kubo has created with Bleach and yet Kubo continued to pile on with the shit. That's not to say Naruto doesn't have it's own share of problems or plot holes, the recent chapter claims Naruto knew about Sasuke being Indra despite never knowing that for one or the retcon of Nagato getting Rinnegan but really none of these plotholes are enough to kill the momentum that Naruto has gained in the past 2 years. If anything Naruto's mostly mediocre pacing and writing is actually paying off well and better than expected considering most of the flashbacks and subtle foreshadowing really paid off and Naruto has become arguably great. Don't get me wrong, One Piece is still leauges better than Naruto but Naruto is as good as it once was before Shippuden thanks to the last 70-80 chapters. There's very little i can change about Naruto. Bleach on the other hand needed a massive makeover within my story otherwise it would fall apart and i had to literally change alot of stuff however with my interest wanning , i gave up trying to fix Bleach and was stuck for months wondering what to do with the fan fic.

5)The power gaps of Naruto and Bleach have grown far too vast at this point. One of the reasons i started this seires was to put together some decent fights for Naruto and Bleach because as i said before, i was a fan of both series and there was a point in which Naruto and Bleach were eqaully matched. Between 2010 and 2011, both mangas were tied within power and speed. Ichigo had Vizard Mask and Hollow Form, Naruto had Sage Mode and Six Tails. Bleach had Aizen, Naruto had Kurama. The Jounins were on par with Captains and Special Jounin and High tier Chunin were on par with Vice Captains. If anything i've made my own power level system to compare the groups. But as expected, Naruto not only became a better series than Bleach, it became far stronger as well. Late 2011 was a bad sign of things to come, Madara's epic introduction with the meteor was already a sgin of the tide turning to Naruto's favor. Keep in mind Madara toying around can summon city sized meteors, at that moment, i knew Bleach would have a problem but to be fair, Yamamoto was still the trump card for Bleach and Aizen still had better feats. Then came Chapter 571-572 of Naruto in which Naruto casually overpowered 5 Mountain busting tailed Beasts, that put Naruto easily at Dangai Ichigo's level but it got even crazier than that, 589 of Naruto had Madara overpower all 5 Kages with ease with a casual mountain range slash, not even a mountain level slash, a slash leveling a mountain range, Chapters 610-632 showed the true destructive power of the Juubi which makes even Yamamoto's Bankai pale in comparison and the recent chapters have gotten far crazier with the power gap to the point i believe Naruto and Sasuke can give End of Series Yusuke or 23rd Budokai Goku a run for their money.

Also the main characters aren't the only ones who have become stronger, the side characters of Naruto have each jumped an entire tier between begining of timeskip to the Foruth Shinobi World War. All of Konoha 12( Excluding Team 7, Choji and Lee) were at least Jounin level with Choji and Lee bordering Kage level which was a massive change in power from before. Suigetsu and Jugo who were at least Jounin level are at least Kage level now and Karin herself has jumped to an insane level of power comparable to Hashirama of all people as well as Sakura and these were girls i thought were barely any stronger than Vice Captains. But by far the most insane changes in power was Might Gai who can hurt Juubidara of all people and bring him at the brink of death and Kakashi who can hold his own with Rinnegan Obito prior to becoming Juubito.

Bleachverse on the other hand has barely kept up. While Bach is likely to be more powerful than Yamamoto ever was now that he has his Bankai plus his powers and no doubt can potentially narrow the gap in power between Naruto and Bleachverse, unless he becomes on par or greater than the Soul King, he's not nearly enough to beat the likes of Juubito let alone Madara with Juubi and then there are plenty of other problems as well. The verse promised a massive power up form the entire Gotei 13 within the FAILbringer arc to better prepare against Aizen and what do we get ? Only Renji, Rukia , Byakuya and Kenpachi getting stronger ? Bullshit Kubo! You basically left all the other characters in the dust just to give your overrated, overhyped characters more power and spotlight and sadly enough while they've become much stronger, they still don't even compare to Sakura or Karin let alone Naruto, Sasuke, Madara, Obito , Kakashi or Gai. Also how sad is it when i can argue that Karin can defeat the likes of fucking Aizen ? Fucking Karin of all people beating one of Bleach's strongest villains? At this point, i have to fucking make too many continuity changes within Soul Ninja just to take account to having Bleach characters remotely keep up with Naruto characters and completely scrap the concept of both sides getting each others powers, that's bullshit. I really don't feel like abandoning the idea of Naruto getting a Zanpakuto, i mean think of the fucking possibility but really at this point, if Naruto was any stronger, he would be fighting people like Nappa and Vegeta with Bankai whereas Ichigo would barely struggle to scratch Raditz and that's giving both sides power ups. Yeah the power gap has grown that vast and uneqaul.

At this point, even the addition of the Soul King is not going to make any difference considering the Juubi at it's prime was actually stronger than Rikudo Sennin himself and his brother who are on par with the Soul King and weak and dying versions of themselves can make the fucking Moon whereas the Soul King remains featless and only comparable by powerscaling. There's also the problem of Kaguya herself who's also on par with Juubi. Really you got 5-6 Soul King level opponents from Naruto against one Soul King. The Disparty of numbers of top tier people in Naruto to Bleach is equivalent to DBGT and Sailor Moon. Goku and Vegeta as SSJ4 are both on par with Etenral Sailor Moon, however factoring all the other 9 Senshi have Etenral forms as well and the Starlights are just as strong and you get a 13 to 2 ratio. In other words, Goku and Vegeta would get their asses kicked by 13 equally strong fighters and that's putting non canon against Canon.

It's far worse when you only take canon feats into account where you notice the far greater disparity in power between Bleach and Naruto. Take for instance, Yamamoto's Bankai for example. Yamamoto's Bankai burns at 15 Million degrees, which makes him a stronger threat than even Hashirama and if one where to pit him against Hashriama, Yamamoto would win not due to strength or speed but due to superior abilities and skills. One would think that Yamamoto's Bankai makes him a match for any Naruto character,however Bleach specifically states that Reiatsu level and hax are limted to one's overall power. Yamamoto who's only 10 times stronger than Aizen at his strongest would never hope to scarcity Juubi's weakest form which is 100 times more power than Aizen and the difference between Juubito and Juubi is immense, let alone Juubidara. With Soul King at most 100 times stronger than Yamamoto, it's unlikely he'll get past Juubito let alone Madara with Juubi let alone Rikudo Sennin, his sons, Prime Juubi and Kaguya. Really at this point, it would be like stripping DBGT from Goku's power feats against Post Crsis Superman, if anything you're better off pitting Non Gt Goku against End of Series Manga Sailor Moon, yes it's that much of stomp people and yes DBZtards, i said it . Goku is nothing to Sailor Moon without SSJ4 but i'll get to DBZ vs Sailor Moon after i'm done with the Sailor Stars Review !

Does that mean Bleach would remain weaker than Naruto ? Not likely. The recent chapters in the recent months have shown the Vanderiech to be surprisingly powerful opponents and they're much stronger than i originally thought. For example, Mask De Masculine of all people would actually curbstomp any current Kage with his full power. He can send people flying miles away with a single punch, i mean he makes Tsunade and Raikage look like pussiess and this is just someone who only S within the alphabet of the Vandereich ranks,. imagine Haschwalth who's B. Yeah i see him being much stronger than even Dangai Ichigo and Monster Aizen. Gemmy's recent meteor feat also further highlights Mask as a citybuster and it shows that along with that and the Royal Guard and Soul King, Bleach can catch up with Naruto but that's the problem. I don't fucking fell like waiting another fucking year to see the series rise in power, especially when i have no interest in it anymore. Athis point, i can't pretend there's a difference in outcome or ability.

6) Another problem that has been further highlighted within the recent chapters of Bleach is the sheer lack of coordination among people. Seriously, for an army that's over 2,000 years old, they sure do suck at strategy and planning. While this was easily ignorable back within the glory days of Bleach like the Soul Society, this is no longer the case within the recent chapters. The Shinigami during the Vandeirech invasion show no real wit or planning as they're all seen mindlessly charging towards the enemy without carefully planning or even knowing what kind of power levels they're up against. Say what you want about the slow pace of Naruto but at least they can be smart when it comes to their battles. I mean for example, look how coordinated and well timed the attack on Juubi was, despite everyone at the time being far weaker than Juubi and not having Chakra Cloaks, they were able to slow it down whereas Half the Gotei 13, The Vizards, Yoruichi, Kisuke and Isshin, Gin and even Yamamoto couldn't even slow down Aizen who's far weaker than the Juubi. While i can easily fix that with actual decent writing, at this point i have no real reason to nor wish to move forward and want to end it here.

7) I'm so fucking sick of the moronic fantards from both sides barraging my fucking Email and posting stupid ass questions and statements on my pages when i made thing perfectly clear that i put the timeline of Bleach Shippuden in which the series were arguably the most evenly matched. For example, a Bleachtard would constantly bitch about how "What the hell is with you and you downgrading Bleach? " or " Bleach is way stronger than Naruto " and this is while in the earlier stages of the fan fiction and it's gotten so much fucking worse overtime. Bleachtards have become more brazen in their stupidity considering they're no way they can be so intentionally stupid as to not notice both mangas and how the powergap has grown overtime to the point it's no longer a fair fight. Narutards constantly message me , ranting that " Naruto should way stronger, don't you read the manga" or " Sasuke kun can solo the verse, you're nerfing Naruto", Well no fucking shit sherlock, also keep in mind that it would be very stupid if i gave Sasuke Juubi level power within the timeline that's set at the beginning of the fucking series, just like it would stupid to have Ichigo have Dangai level powers at the beginning of the Arrancar arc. Seriously, do these fucking morons think before they type their moronic rants ? Originally i was nerfing both sides of the coin for the purpose of developing both and this was at a time i felt indifferent to both series.

Really do you morons want some crap like " Humans Strike Back" in which one side beats up another in a one sided fashion ? I sure as hell don't. I hate one sided fights. Those fights are the laziest ways to write ever and they're rarely cool and rarely work. Unless i intentionally hate something like Twilight or hate a character that's overrated and overwanked like Broly or Kenpachi, i'm not going to make a fan fic with one sided fights, especially an entire fan fiction based on that Narutards are even worse offenders of this considering they know they have the upper hand series wise and constantly message me to give Naruto power ups out of fucking nowhere. FUCK YOU ! I'm not compromising my story to promote your moronic ideology of Narutardism. Stop sending me messages and flaming my inbox with you're moronic questions.

But the real annoyance is the fucking fan pairing freaks. As you know, i have Ichigo with Orihime and Rukia with Renji and i paired Naruto and Hinata with each other and not surprising, i get flamed by the fucking IchiRuk,i NaruSaku fans. I have nothing against RukiaxIchigo nor do i have anything against Narutox Sakura as pairings, i paired Naruto with Hinata because they make the most logical sense and the same with thing with Orihime and Ichigo. Why would i pair Naruto with Sakura when Sakura only sees Naruto as a friend? Why would i pair Rukia over Orihime when Renji has known Rukia longer and Orihime has known Ichigo better? Please shut the fuck up about you're favorite pairings not being in my fan fiction, write your own goddamn fan fictions with your own pairings and add your moronic one sided battles with your crappy crossovers.

8)The real shift in writing, power levels and interest levels really hit hard within Soul Ninja. The Juubito and Juubiadara plotpoints especially. I originally planned to make the recent chapter of Bleach Shippuden to be the chapter in which Obito kills off everyone within the Vandereich because i hated the Vanderriech and was pretty close to finishing the chapter when i realize a big problem with the crossover. It's becoming too shifted with the main villain of Naruto having everything. I really don't want just Madara having all the control or Obito but sadly, the recent chapters of Naruto not only show they're more than powerful enough to do so but more than smart enough to just succeed. As expected, Aizen while powerful within his own right doesn't measure up to Madara and Obito who are not only stronger than him but just overall better this made my job much harder to write Soul Ninja and i decided to scrap the chapter and ultimately Soul Ninja. What's the point of a crossover when two series are only fighting the villain from one series ? As much as i like Naruto, i don't need to write more Uchiha cancer, i get enough of that from the actual manga. Also at this point, it would feel like copying and pasting from the Fourth Shinobi World War, i wanted to make my story within a different but existing continuity. Really all Soul Ninja boils down to this point is just putting Bleach characters in the Fourth Shinobi World War and it would come off forced and contrived on my part.

9) I personally felt that i letdown myself at this point writing this . I really could've done better with this fan fic and concept alone. I really should've planned better ahead of time and take into account that continuity would've changed either for better or for the worse. Also i should've worked more on the dialogue, it's too much into the point and happens to fast and feels a bit unnatural, then again i was merely attempting to mimic the manga and anime style of writing within dialogue scenes in general at this point. I should've added more descriptive language, and vary the style of scene changes and really i felt that i didn't give enough characterization to some characters and even some OC's within the storyline. I also wanted to branch out more into the Skullak character and subplot more in order to flesh out both the Naruto and Bleach side however with so many changes within the manga, i fail to see how the subplot would be of any use and sadly that's one of the driving factors to making me quit the whole series. I wanted Skullak to be the third main character of the fan fic and ultimately the link that brought both Naruto and Ichigo together and wanted to make him on par with them but how can i at this point ? Naruto alone far exceeds anything Aizen can ever do thanks to the Six Sages powers and Ichigo would so greatly outclass Aizen and even Yamamoto with his Royal Guard power ups. How would Skullak keep up with them if at most, i can only have him stronger than R2 Ulquorria?Even giving him the Hoyguku wouldn't be enough and with Sasuke in place of both Ichigo and Aizen, what would be the point ? Also the Orihime Subplot of her becoming a evil minion is also derailed by the recent chapters and would be further derailed by the fact Aizen isn't going to be on par with Madara and dead and that further completely undermines two subplots i was the most enthusiastic to write about.

10) But the most important reason i'm dropping this story is that i really have heart or ambition for it and really, that's the worst thing to have as a writer. Really at this point if i continued writing this series with no passion or heart, then would i really be any better than Kubo or Mashima, people i've criticized for such leaps of laziness ? No., instead i would look like a hypocrite too caught up on his high horse and have no right to criticize people who are lazy. The last thing i want is something i love turning into something i hate and at this point i really don't wish to write this anymore because it would require me to bend the story to things i don't want it to it's best to end things before you fuck up and realize that you have limits while you're ahead. I don't want to be the Seth MacFarlane of Fan Fics now, i sure as hell don't want to be Paul Tibbit either however i realize that there's no way i can match the writing and passion for this fan fiction like Lauren Faust has for the MLP series or Matt Stone and Tery Parker have for South Park. I can no longer claim a neutral,unbiased view of this fan fiction like i originally intended when facts and evidence point out to one side prevailing at this point. I alone cannot fix problems that keep piling up week by week from Tite Kubo and really it's only at this point slowing me down from doing other stuff with my life. It's the real reason why i haven't made any artwork updates until last month from September and why it's token almost 4 months to finish a review series of Sailor Moon, one of my favorite amines of all time.

So many might ask, what does this mean for the Tales of the Dragon and Fox Series ? At this point is uncertain but it might be completely scrapped from existence at this point. I didn't get much further than 3 chapters anyways but it's not 100% decided at this point when to move ahead. My friend Amikas117 who's the co writer of the fan fic is currently on Hiatus writing college/scholarship essays and it would be a while before the decision was made but really, the real reason i made this fan fic was to act as a replacement to Bleach Shippuden considering Bleach was on the verge of decline however ironically enough, Fairy Tail has folded and declined within the last year alone and really the recent disappointing fights with Tatartos makes Fairy tail incomparable to Naruto at all at this point and arguably not even comparable to Bleach so this fan fic might get completely axed at any point.

So does that mean i'm done with Fan Fiction ? Not really, i just really got tired of writing the Bleach Shippuden series. If anything, i'm working with my friend :Icondraconichero18: on Arte Master Online. A fan fic of Sword Art Online that's under my influence in a way given i really tore into SAO within my debate with my friend  
>ablet in a friendly argument. Currently i finished reading the outline of his work he send me via Email and so far, it seems promising. There are some stuff that needs work<br>but trust me that it's much better than canon. For more details of the fan fiction, i suggest you read Draconichero's journals

journal/Fanfic-Brainstorm-Arte-Master-Online-436538810  
>journalArte-Master-Online-Continued-Game-Mechanics-436550556  
>journalArte-Master-Online-Part-3-Extras-436876258

I might resume fan fictions in the near future but it's likely not going to be the extent of Bleach Shippuden. I wrote over 1,763,632 words within the Fan Fiction. HOLY FUCKING SHIT !That's 1.7 Million fucking words right there . I'm surprised i can even write that much. I basically wrote more words within my 65 chapter fan fiction than L. Ron Hubbard's Mission Earth . Yes i actually outwrote a fucking Scientology Book and the fucking founding father of that's also over 3 times more than Ayn Rand's Atlas Shrugged which only has 565,223 words meaning i also outwrote a founder of the Modern Libertarian Movement . Was i really that dedicated to this fan fiction to write this much ? Yeah i think i can quit at this point.

So to the fans of the Bleach Shippuden Series, i thank you for your support but all good things or at least decent things come to an end. I give great thanks to the 126 followers who followed my fan fiction, the 142,974 views this fan fiction got over the years and most important, i give thanks to Dark Machines aka skullcrucher: for helping me within the 3 years this fan fiction is running , i thank him for the concept and the subplot of Skullak and most of the OC'S that appeared within my fan fiction.

I will not delete the fan fiction, it would remain here on the site for you guys to read

s/6901376/1/Bleach-Shipp%C5%ABden

So here's a farewell to Bleach Shippuden.

In memory of Bleach Shippuden.


End file.
